


Временная Петля

by Paula_Dark



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Everyone Is Alive, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Language, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Reincarnation, Romance, Selfcest, Slice of Life, Telepathy, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence, Попаданцы, Разрушение четвертой стены, Учебные заведения
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 215
Words: 994,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Все когда-то задаются мыслью - а в чем смысл жизни? Мой смысл жизни заключался в прочтении манхвы. И в том, чтобы осознать себя и переродиться. И если таков мой удел - я побегу сломя голову. Ведь я есть Франкенштейн.Посвящение:Моей пожизненной еб@нутости, конечно же.Примечания автора:Вот так автор видит ОЖП (особенно на спаррингах в "злачных местах"): http://www.fondsecran.eu/a/get_photo/334202/1600/1200Эгэгээй, Лера-няшка нарисовала мне Лакрицияра!https://pp.userapi.com/c851324/v851324089/dc5cb/OpLlr4fy90M.jpghttps://pp.userapi.com/c846124/v846124246/1d3860/uHmwdfnLtS8.jpg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Часть 1

Все когда-то в своей жизни, хотя бы однажды, задаются вопросом - где и как я согрешила, что получила вот такое?

Начнем с начала, то есть с того, что я не знала, что мне вообще прилетит такое счастье. У меня была самая обыкновенная жизнь обыкновенного ребенка, а после - подростка. Вскоре и биологические часы тикнули в пометку "совершеннолетие". Казалось бы, меня ждал обычный университет, а после и обычная работа по специальности. Но нет, экзамены пошли мне отвратительно. Я не хотела быть двоечницей, и хотела учиться, но за мной словно за ручку ходила непруха. То вопросы не те, то спутаю чего, то ответы, которые знала, даже если разбудить меня ночью, резко исчезали из головы. Чудом было, что вообще закончила школу. А мне всегда мечтался медицинский университет, или карьера ученой. Но звучало это как сарказм.

И не везло не только в этом, но и в любовном плане. Все мужчины в жизни оказывались тупее подоконника, и ищущие себе еще более тупую. А когда знакомилась с достойными кандидатами - не было никакой химии. Максимум - дружеский секс. Даже тот, за кого я думала, что уж выйду замуж, и что не денется от меня, и что подарит, наконец-то, счастье, тоже ушел. В мир иной. Словно вселенная мне намекала, что будущего у меня здесь нету.

Единственное в чем мне везло - в друзьях. В любой группе я была душой компании, и свою преданную свиту тоже имела. Было и множество интернет-друзей. Именно те меня подсадили на все прелести жизни, без которых мое становление личности было бы пустым звуком. Рок-музыка. Аниме. Эзотерика и магия. Гремучая смесь, правда? Но перейду-ка к сути.

Я всегда предпочитала японскую мангу. Никогда не тянуло на манхвы, или комиксы других стран. Всегда казалось что только японцы тонко чувствуют жизнь во фрэймах, на страницах. И тогда вселенная снова начала меня подталкивать. Вначале безобидно - в виде подруги, чуть ли не в припадке бьющейся, пока пытается подсадить на эту иглу. Присылала изображения красивых мужчин. Я по достоинству оценила, название запомнила и записала в очередь длинного списка "для прочтения". Но почему-то, после вечера демонстрации тех красавчиков, я увидела их в ночи, в своем сне. И ладно, поняла бы, если сны были бы эротические, или с уклоном туда, но два красавчика в фартуках и резиновых перчатках? Розовых? Да ну, вроде раньше не замечала за собой фетишей, тем более таких...

Потом был случай с игрой под названием Акинатор. Я загадывала, как мне казалось всегда, персонажей которых угадать было невозможно, но робот меня раз за разом раскусывал. Я как обычно вошла в азарт, и пыталась наконец-то уложить глупую программу на лопатки, но он знал, казалось бы, все мои мысли. И когда я загадала довольно незначительного персонажа малоизвестной книги, он попотел. Только вот в определенном моменте он спросил меня, не загадала ли я персонажа той самой манхвы. Имя было слишком длинным, чтобы его повторить, но брюнет на фото был довольно симпатичным. Но повторное упоминание той манхвы убило во мне всякое желание тягаться дальше с программой.

Странности на этом не закончились. Просматривая свои коллекции артов, стащенных с интернета эстетического удовольствия ради, нашла не одно и не два изображения тех "жарких кадров", цитируя свою подругу. Внимания я этому не особо придала, но когда на следующий день я была свидетелем, одного происшествия, то резко захотелось обратиться к экстрасенсу. Гуляла по городу, забрела куда-то, где ноги еще не носили, и увидела яркую вывеску "Noblesse Oblige, юридическая контора". Это странным я не посчитала, разве что захотела сфоткать, для той же подруги.

Пока я настраивала в мобильном камеру, услышала довольно громкий "бум" и звук неисправной техники. Тот самый звук, при котором все искрится, и ты уже мысленно хоронишь тот предмет поломки. Искрилась вывеска. И не только искрилась, но и загорелась. Я в последний момент успела немного отойти, когда прозвучал хлопок, и несчастная вывеска выплюнула еще больше искр, вместе с пылающими кусочками пластика. А так как вывеска горела от конца, то я имела удовольствие наблюдать, как огонь пожирает всю надпись. И все можно было бы списать на случай, если бы пожар не потух сам по себе лишь слегка лизнув языками пламени надпись "Noblesse". Намек, пожалуй, был довольно жирным, и я побежала домой. Не отрываясь на обед, а потом и на ужин буквально начала поглощать Дворянство.

К вечеру я прочитала всю манхву, переведенную на данный момент. Бой Франкенштейна и РК с Кромбелем и его шайкой заставил меня долго ворочаться по кровати с бессонницей. Любой другой бы сказал, что я просто привязалась к героям, но было в этом что-то другое. Хоть я читала это в первый раз в жизни, меня не покидало сильное дежавю. Словно прочитала свою биографию. Моя склонность к суевериям и магическому восприятию жизни только подливала масла в огонь. Было множество вариантов, и я не могла склониться к чему-то определенному. Но сон, который мне приснился когда все-таки под утро пришло забвение, развеял все мои сомнения.

***

  
Я парила в темноте. Далеко вспыхивали редкие вспышки искр, но не было страшно. Было _чертовски уютно_. Я точно знала это место и бывала тут. Вся жизнь пронеслась перед закрытыми глазами, как фильм в очень быстрой перемотке назад. И когда фильм дошел до роддома, и акушер погружал меня в лоно матери, как ни странно, конца не было. Были редкие звуки, потом только отголоски чужих эмоций, потом и вовсе только гул, отдаленно напоминающий биение сердца. А потом яркая вспышка... И сюжет манхвы. С живыми спецэффектами, не нарисованными лицами... И длился еще быстрее, чем прошлая перемотка. В определенный момент, когда наступило время раннего детства, пленка просто заела и прервалась.

\- Прости, но больше мне показывать тебе незачем, - голос, раздавшийся отовсюду, меня вообще не испугал. Я ликовала. Или правильнее, _ликовал_?

\- Здравствуй снова, - мой голос был хриплым, но он был моим. Ухмылка искривила губы.

\- Ты просил о втором шансе, и я тебя послушал. Теперь, помня свою жизнь, ты многое сможешь исправить.

\- Знаю, - от былой ухмылки не осталось и следа. Было странно говорить о себе в мужском роде, но не было уверенности, что меня ждет.

\- Я чувствую твою неуверенность. Не придется тебе перестраивать свою личность. Тебе останется это тело, с ними, понимаешь ли, дефицит. Твой шанс заключается в путешествии в свой прежний мир. И, конечно, в возможности все исправить. Но перенос - это все что я могу тебе дать. Никаких больше "плюшек", - я коротко кивнула, понимая всю ситуацию.

\- Что мне делать?

\- Отправляйся в город, ранее называвшийся в твою честь. И ищи там то, что притянет твою душу. А дальше, все произойдет само.

\- Спасибо, - волна благодарности затопила меня, и я уже собиралась проснуться, как я услышала тот голос еще раз.

\- Не для тебя стараюсь, негодник, - в голосе скользнула ухмылка, и я закрыла глаза, на пороге между сном и явью слыша невесомое: - Удачи, Франкенштейн.

Пробуждение было приятным, но сон все еще не отпускал. И в голове теперь были два голоса, которые единогласно советовали быстрее проглотить завтрак и сорваться в путь. Куда - я знала, и то благо, что обошлось без квестов. В сумку кинула все самое необходимое, заначка, которую берегла на курсы первой помощи опустела, а благо сумма была внушительная. Кивнув маме, что выходила на работу, предупредила что мне нездоровится и останусь дома, и на работе меня не будет. И, как только за ней хлопнула дверь, я почувствовала себя странно. Вот вроде собираюсь бросить родных мне людей и друзей, да что там - всю жизнь перечеркнуть, а горечи не было ни капли. Словно сознание разделилось на меня, просто Олю, и на гениального ученого. Душа одна, а личности две. Притом я знала, что моим родным не угрожает ничего, и с горем они рано или поздно справятся, а вот от несправедливости за Рейзела хотелось выть от отчаяния не только Франкенштейну.

Выбросив из головы эти колебания, быстро написала прощальную записку с просьбой не искать мое тело, а захоронить то, что я приготовлю на кровати. От сердца оторвала собственноручно пошитые игрушки и другие поделки (не такая я уж и бесполезная), любимые диски с музыкой и дорогие моему сердцу подарки от близких. В новый путь хотелось пойти без призраков прошлого. Закинула на плечо сумку с содержимым "для выживания на улице в первое время", ключ закинула соседям под предлогом, что матушка свои забыла и заберет эти, когда вернется. Старушка согласно кивнула и приняла от меня шоколадку из моей нычки. Покидала я свой подъезд даже не оглянувшись, с наушниками в ушах. Ноги быстро меня принесли на вокзал, купила билет, и на поезд бежала, так как он уже уезжал. Но как ни странно, именно сегодня фортуна улыбалась мне, как кокетка в баре. Такое не могло не радовать, и я села на свое место, изучая страницы манхвы, и запоминая. Плюнув на все, решила просто сохранить на мобильник. Никто не знает, в каком состоянии будет моя память.

Прибыв в город, я включила любимые рок-песни - энергичные и агрессивные, желая синхронизировать ощущения, которые посылала мне моя тонкая натура. Ноги привели меня в Сувенирные Комнаты. Название довольно странное, но я вошла. Оказалось - это туристическое развлечение, путешествие по лаборатории Франкенштейна. Я чуть ли не взвыла от смеха, понимая что это банальные комнатенки с пугающими атрибутами. Хотя, возможно когда-то это и была какая-то секретная лаборатория, аура Копья чувствовалась даже сквозь эту бутафорию, и много подземных этажей подтверждали гипотезу.

Потом стало понятно, откуда энергия Темного Копья. На стене был портал, не заметный другим людям, словно на нем отвод глаз. Прямо напротив какой-то девушки, которая явно играла роль пугающей ведьмы. Я сделала вид, что мне вдруг стало страшно спускаться в темное помещение, и "испуганно" отскочила от вытянутой руки ведьмы прямо в портал. Как по мне, все прошло без сучка, но организаторы явно удивятся утерянному посетителю. А меня заволокла знакомая энергия, заставляющая маниакально рассмеяться, и почувствовать себя вновь мощным и непобедимым, _снова живым._

В прошлом я приземлилась прямо в кусты. За мягкую посадку отдельная благодарность, могла упасть и с высоты побольше, и прямо на асфальт. А тело-то девичье, не тренированное даже, хрупкое и вообще. Было дикое желание посмотреть как выгляжу, и в сумке быстро отыскалось маленькое зеркальце. Волосы те же, еле покрывающие лопатки, русые, с жутко секущимися кончиками. Глаза такие же, голубые на границе с серыми. Внешность довольно славянская, что есть то есть. Но было ясно, что среди другой расы буду выделяться, а пока не обдумаю плана как мне быть дальше - лучше не привлекать внимания. Волосы причесала так, чтобы на глазах было подобие челки, быстро одела капюшон, косынкой закрыла пол лица, и готово.

Я была готова вылезти из кустов и определить, в каком временном отрезке представленной людям истории я нахожусь. Была надежда, что не сразу после пробуждения Мастера - иначе, могла бы сойти за врага. Я посмотрела на свою руку, на которой словно по венам пульсировала фиолетовая знакомая энергия. Уже в портале я отметила, что притягиваю к себе Копье, как магнит. Признает в моем лице хозяина? Не исключено. Но на фоне того, что нету никаких модификаций, ни боевого опыта, то прошлый Я должен максимум заинтересоваться, а не воспринимать как противника. Хотя, о чем это я? Сначала херачим с плеча, а потом спрашиваем, таков наш девиз, да, Франкенштейн? Хе-хе-хе...

И все же, план нужен толковый.

_Две недели спустя_

Благодаря деньгам, что я захватила с собой, мне удалось снять однушку без документов, по объявлению "со столба". Больше месяца я не планировала в ней задерживаться, потому что жить вдали от Мастера было сложно. Но встать перед Франкенштейном в обличье эдакой девочки-одуванчика было банально стыдно. Нужно было себя минимально подготовить. Время было - по разрушениям города и по личным наблюдениям - немного после битвы с Раэлем, и скорее всего - путешествием в Лукедонию. На следующий день я в этом уверилась, замечая возле Е-Ран На Ён Су и Ан Сан Ин. После этого я составила себе расписание.

До завтрака я делала пробежку и базовые упражнения, после завтрака усваивала всеми силами науку и все, что уже знал Франкенштейн, замечая что формулы и способы модификации все проще вспоминаются. Был даже соблазн модифицировать себя самостоятельно, но это я отодвинула от себя. Все-таки денег было не настолько много, чтобы покупать годные препараты, а кустарная модификация только все запутает и ухудшит мое состояние. После обеда я, посредством курсов из ютуба и другим источникам информации, тренировала боевые приемы, иногда, я бы даже сказала редко, но наблюдала за персонажами истории. Не хотелось привлекать внимания.

Вечером же приходило время практики. Бой с тенью и "грушей", в виде подвешенных одеяла и подушек, тоже давал плоды, но практика полезнее. Потому, купив себе дешевое скромное коротенькое белое платьице, я выходила на вечерние улицы и ходила по злачным местам. Стоит ли говорить что отморозков было как штабелей? Таким образом у меня был реалистичный спарринг, правда, когда однажды меня хотел защитить Шинву, я взяла на заметку "гулять" подальше от района, где могут встретиться гг. Я не боялась сломать канон, наоборот, я _жаждала_ его покрошить, как вермишель быстрого приготовления, я просто хотела быть для Франкенштейна сюрпризом. Поэтому, тогда я сбежала. Но это был единственный раз. В других случаях я дралась до пометки "дальше пойдут серьезные увечья". Все-таки без документов я, и попадать в больницу было нежелательно. Или разбираться с полицией. Тогда я просто призывала энергетику Копья, и всяк покусившийся как-то резко терял свой запал и сбегал.

Насчет Копья. Та энергетика, которой я напиталась в портале, осталась во мне. И словами призыва я могла ее пробуждать. Конечно, я пыталась призвать к себе Копье, но это был мой максимум. Только то, что я начинала фонить этой аурой и иногда могла бросаться чем-то отдаленно напоминающем сюрикэны, уже тешило душу. Но это не особо давало мне преимущество, так как спустя какое-то время энергия возвращалась ко мне, и нанести серьезные повреждения я не могла. Над контролем над аурой я тоже работала. И получалось отлично. Могла ее призвать и развеять за секунды, душа помнила все эти ощущения, а тело не играло большой роли в управлении аурой.

Когда я поняла, что все мои приготовления закончены, я сделала последний шаг в моем плане. Завершив свой телефонный звонок, я улыбнулась и, включив любимую музыку, стала праздновать свою маленькую победу. Все уже готово.

***

На следующий день с самого утра я сидела в кафе неподалеку от школы, наблюдая. Когда увидела как агентам КСА дали от ворот поворот, стала медленно допивать свое капучино, давая время охранникам на доклад ситуации Франкенштейну. Мне было назначено к 12 часам к директору, значит, пол часа у меня еще имелось. Заказала себе еще пирожное, наслаждаясь вкусом. Если меня прямо там в кабинете убьют, то должна признаться - как последняя трапеза этот перекус был отличен. Но я знала, что мной заинтересуются. Никто не знает меня лучше чем _я сама_. Ну или я просто сошла с ума. Разум и такое иногда подсказывал, что заставляло меня ухмыльнутся своим мыслям. Ведь сошла, и не один век тому назад.

Расплатившись, я поднялась, сверяясь с часами. Опаздывать на судьбоносную встречу невежливо. Остановилась перед воротами нараспашку, не наблюдая в поле зрения никого из модифицированных парней. Прошептала слова призыва, буквально вызывая их своей аурой. Сначала появился М-21, на приличном от меня расстоянии. Что-то сказал в гарнитуру, и возле него в скором времени появились и Тао с Такео. Я нарочно не сдвигалась с места, заставляя их подойти ко мне. Что они и сделали.

\- А ты кто такая? - М-21, видимо еще не отошедший от встречи с На Ён Су, довольно презрительно на меня посмотрел. Я сузила глаза, глядя на него, и улыбнулась так, как всегда улыбался Франкенштейн. Хищно и с предвкушением потасовки.

\- Вы всех посетителей так встречаете?

\- Не юли, - вместо него отозвался Такео, непонимающе на меня смотря. - Ты не модифицированная, но эта аура...

\- Как у босса, - добавил Тао смелее, и я непонимающе на них посмотрела. И выдержав минуту в тишине рассмеялась.

\- Можете расслабиться, у меня назначено, - я с издевкой посмотрела на М-21, помня под каким предлогом он послал в эротическое турне агентку КСА. - Или можете просто считать что я и есть ваш босс, - я развела руки, на которых уже сосредоточилась энергия Копья, и, сделав вид, что только теперь это заметила, стряхнула ее с рук с невинно удивленным выражением лица, проходя на территорию школы, оставляя охранников позади. - Хорошо работаете, ребята. Бдите дальше.

Больше не обращая внимания ни на них, ни на их перешептывания, ни на короткие команды в рацию, даже проигнорировала что они слишком резво, как для обычных людей, ускакали кто куда. Скорее всего, меня посчитали самоубийцей, направляющейся в клетку с диким тигром. Возможно даже, что мне его не приручить. Но, возможно и не будет необходимости. Незачем гадать наперед. Вместо этого с наслаждением шла по дорожке, чувствуя себя на своем месте, чувствуя гордость. Душа Франкенштейна во мне молчала, но резонировала таким удовольствием, что просто хотелось позорно заплакать от счастья. Но вдруг я почувствовала на себе взгляд, сердце, будто предчувствуя, забилось сильнее и я подняла взгляд. Мастер. Я облегченно улыбнулась, когда наши взгляды встретились и тут же поклонилась низко. Его лицо было таким же идеальным, но вместо расслабления, отображались другие эмоции. Предвестник шока - удивление.

Выпрямившись, я быстро направилась в _свой_ кабинет, желая уже побыстрее посмотреть на себя в прошлом. Перед самими дверями остановилась, сверилась с часами и ухмыльнувшись, прошептала _"Ответь на мой призыв, Темное Копь_ _e_ _”_ , уверенная что по ту сторону двери меня услышали. Аура запылала фиолетовыми всполохами, меня буквально опьяняла близость носителя моего оружия. Близость меня в прошлом. Я открыла дверь и с улыбкой посмотрела на сидящего в кресле шокированного Франкенштейна. Не ожидал, что ли, что все что ему сказали, настолько правдиво, или Мастер что-то почувствовал и поделился с ним этим по ментальной связи? Мне было так жаль, что у меня этой связи нет... Но еще не вечер. Возможно, будет еще. А теперь пора перейти к делу.

\- Здравствуй, прошлый Я. Ты имеешь уникальную возможность посмотреть на себя в будущем перерождении, - упс, неужели слишком резко? Я уже решила отпустить ауру, и вовремя. Кабинет заполнили флюиды нынешнего владельца Копья. Я тактично прикрыла дверь и бесстрашно посмотрела на блондина. Еще минуту в кабинете была оглушающая тишина, а потом энергия Копья растворилась, а меня внимательно рассмотрели. Я понимала его смятение. Лжи в моих словах не было, но информация, которую я сказала, походила больше на бред, чем на правду.

\- Хочешь сказать что меня ждет... Вот это? - он обвел меня немного презрительным взглядом, я села на диван, в расслабленной позе, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Именно. В следующей жизни ты переродишься в другом мире и в этом теле, - указала на себя пальцем, улыбнувшись. - Но это едва ли важно. Важно то, зачем я здесь. В том, другом мире, эта жизнь - это манхва, развлечение для людей, - я кинула ему флэшку, с пронумеринованными главами. - Здесь все, что я смогла скачать. Если ознакомишься, то поймешь почему я решила вернутся в прошлое.

\- У Мастера будут неприятности? - Франкенштейн быстро догадался, что произойдет, и я с серьезным лицом кивнула.

\- Будет много схваток, где он будет терять силы, - Франкенштейн скрежетнул зубами, и я посмотрела на него со всей серьезностью. - Все мятежные каджу в Союзе теперь. Скоро ты сам в этом убедишься, - я тяжело вздохнула, решив сказать самое шокирующее, чтобы в случае прочтении манхвы у него не случился нервный срыв. - И у них кровавый камень. В одной схватке с Лагусом Мастер лишится одного крыла, а потом еще оборотни, и остальные из Союза вылезут, и эти спутники... - Меня немного понесло, и только сейчас я заметила как у прошлого меня дергается глаз. - Уж прости, что проспойлерила, но при таком раскладе лучше кое-что знать заранее.

\- И какая тварь за всем этим стоит? - Франкенштейн нахмурился и сжал в руке свои очки. Нежное стекло лопнуло, и я посмотрела на него взволновано. Не знаю, как бы я отреагировала, если бы подобное случилось "на моей смене".

\- Много кто попытается наложить лапу, но думаю что корень зла - Кромбель. Он собирается создать новый мир, в котором будет Богом и ради этого многих стравливает друг с другом, - я тяжело вздохнула, а Франкенштейн вдруг расслабился, смотря на меня снисходительно.

\- У меня нет гарантий, что ты говоришь правду, а все это - он приподнял флэшку, демонстрируя ее мне, - не больше чем фарс.

\- Я ждала этого вопроса. Задавай любой вопрос, - я облокотилась на свои колени, и улыбнулась. - Какой угодно, сам знаешь что у _нас_ феноменальная память.

\- В чем заключался эксперимент номер 717? - Франкенштейн предельно серьезно посмотрел на меня.

\- Эксперимент с целью выявить как изменится вкус рамена при добавлении 5 грамм куркумы в соответствии одной порции, - четкий ответ, с уверенностью и без права на ошибку.

\- Какого цвета было мое нижнее белье при первой встречи с Геджутелем после пробуждения Мастера?

\- Белое.

\- Какого цвета у меня сейчас зубная щетка?

\- Зеленая, с движимой головкой, не электрическая.

\- Пароль от телефона?

\- 1172, год первой встречи с Мастером.

\- Правильно... - Франкенштейн на минуту задумался, потом посмотрел на меня более расслабленно. - Спасибо, с этой информацией я смогу многое предотвратить.

\- Мы сможем, - поспешно его поправила, понимая что пришла моя очередь понаглеть.

\- Прости, что?

\- Что слышал, - я рявкнула, но тут же сменила гнев на милость. - Я не просто информатор, Франкенштейн. Я и есть ты. Я хочу быть с Мастером, в своем доме, хочу вернуть себе Копье.

\- Ты, что, хочешь заменить мое место? - Директор посмотрел на меня так, что у любого другого человека остановилось бы сердце от испуга. Я же словно в зеркало посмотрела. И почувствовала гордость.

\- Я хочу чтобы ты поделился своим местом, - я исправила его, и сразу дополнила. - Хочу чтобы ты меня усилил, разрешил находиться рядом с Мастером, помогать тебе в опытах, или возможно, проводить самой, вместе заботиться о Ноблесс... И не только о нем. - Я отвела взгляд, смотря на окно. - Ты еще просто не представляешь, насколько тебе будет трудно. И я хочу разделить это бремя на двоих.

На минуту повисла тяжелая тишина. Он смотрел на меня внимательно, пытливо, я же просто не отводила взгляд. Я не противилась своеобразному "тесту". Мало кто способен долго выдержать на себе такой изучающий взгляд, а уж тем более в исполнении Франкенштейна. Где-то на краю сознания прежняя Оля билась в истерике и просила перестать выжигать в ней дырку, но я заглушила ее голос, так же как игнорировала Копьё. Мне не привыкать, однако. В конце-концов Франкенштейн громко вздохнул, позвал по рации ребят из охраны и тихо сказал, что согласен. Я растянула губы в улыбке, подойдя к нему для рукопожатия, но потом резко отскочила так далеко, насколько могла. Когда наши ладони соприкоснулись, я явственно почувствовала электрические импульсы, которые тут же заставили сердце биться в сумасшедшем ритме. Прошлый Я видимо тоже это почувствовал, и материализовался передо мной. Быстро и грубовато поймал тонкое запястье и я могла лицезреть перед глазами воспоминания последних дней. А он, скорее всего, видел мои воспоминания.

\- Это нужно будет изучить... - Мою руку отпустили, и Франкенштейн тут же приложил пальцы к подбородку. - Это... Хмм.

\- Я думаю, это как дежавю, - вспомнив разговор в той тьме, мозг лихорадочно искал объяснение. Знания магии из того мира тоже пригодились. - Возможно, это было что-то вроде резонанса душ, и таким образом...

\- Мы синхронизировали нашу душу, - окончил за меня Франкенштейн, как раз когда ребята вошли в кабинет. И только теперь, заметив их удивление, я поняла что стою в такой же позе что Франкенштейн. Кашлянув, я тут же придала себе самый невинный вид, смотря на М-21, Тао и Такео. Прошлый Я внимательно на меня посмотрел и я интуитивно почувствовала, что он хочет спросить. И согласно кивнула головой, но с недовольством.

\- Отведите эту даму в особняк.

\- Шеф, а кто это? - Тао, как самый смелый, смотрел на меня заинтересовано и с опаской.

\- Это моя... - Директор на минутку запнулся, но смерил меня быстрым оценивающим взглядом, а потом посмотрел снова на Тао. - Моя младшая сестренка, из Европы _приехала_ , - он выделил интонацией последнее слово, а я криво улыбнулась.

\- Ольга Гурань. Остальные разбирательства потом, - я сказала это властно, проходя мимо парней, а потом обернулась, смотря на них. - Ну, вы решили кто меня проведет в дом?

Парням явно было неудобно, ведь мое поведение было слишком странным, но не хотелось им на данный момент что-то объяснять. Хотелось просто домой. И в лабораторию. Даже соглашусь ничего не трогать, но простое пребывание там повлияло бы на мои нервы благосклонно. Даже словесная баталия с кем-то, так похожим на тебя, и знающего все твои уловки, это довольно тяжело. И этого не сможет понять тот, кто никогда не встречал своего клона. Мой провожатый, то есть М-21, шел тихо, то и дело косясь на меня. Я посмотрела на него и сознание Оли тут же вышло из под контроля. Вспомнились все драки, в которых он так сильно огребал, псевдо-М-24 и стало разом так жалко его. От рефлекса обнять-утешить спас только контроль Франкенштейна внутри, и понимание, что в итоге все сложится не худшим образом.

Как только мы перешли порог дома я с облегчением вдохнула чистый воздух, безошибочно направляясь в лабораторию, на ходу бросив "меня не беспокоить". Пароль я помнила, и проникнуть в святая святых мне не мешало абсолютно ничего. Подойдя к мониторам, я тут же взялась за исследование результатов опытов над парнями, что в манхве было показано скудно, если можно вообще сказать, что это было показано. И, погрузившись в изучение, я тут же успокоилась, чувствуя себя в своей тарелке. Возможно именно по этой причине совсем не чувствовала как летит время, пока в лабораторию не спустился Франкенштейн.

\- Осмотрелась уже? - Он был без халата, заметно, что сразу как домой пришел - спустился сюда.

\- Угум, - я согласно пробормотала и поставила на место документы, которые держала до этого. - И что ты решил окончательно? - По его глазам я видела, что он меня понял.

\- Пытался я читать то, что ты мне дала, но... Не могу. Все время, читая это, отвлекаюсь, то на факт того, что это нарисовано, и как, то на тот факт, что люди такие важные вещи выставляли в юмористическом свете, то на воспоминания...

\- Не пытался сразу начать с главы, где будет происходить будущее? - Я прикусила губу, уже подозревая что происходит. - Я там пометила.

\- Естественно пытался, - Франкенштейн выглядел немного раздраженным. - Не могу. Словно мне что-то мешает.

\- Канон тебе мешает, - я раздраженно цыкнула и отвернулась от Франкенштейна. - Думаю, что такое канон тебе объяснять не надо, но в этом случае "канон" - это что-то сродни воли этого мира и измерения. И так как я своим появлением и предупреждениями его ломаю - он сопротивляется, что выражается, скорее всего, вот таким вот образом. Невозможностью воспринять эту историю тобой. Будто нам мало палок в колесах, - медленно, но верно я укатила в негодование, излучая слабую ауру Копья.

Франкенштейн заинтересованно ее коснулся, а потом выпустил свою, и мы соприкоснулись аурами. Я замерла, не в состоянии шевельнуться, потому что такой жест казался мне интимным. Мужчина, захваченный исследовательским интересом, не замечал этого, а я позорно покраснела, понимая что начинаю чувствовать симпатию к своему прошлому воплощению. Нарциссизм, вроде так оно называется? Притом, что это еще мягко сказано.

\- Возвращаясь к тому, что же я решил... - Ученый, видимо, почувствовав мой дискомфорт, отошел на шаг и посмотрел на меня со всей присущей ему серьезностью. - Ты получишь все, что пожелаешь, если тебя признает Мастер. И всем остальным мы расскажем правду сейчас же, пока все не разбрелись по своим делам. Нужно же им понимать, что твои предсказания и предупреждения лучше принимать близко к сердцу, если не желаешь быть отбивной, - я ухмыльнулась на этих словах и последовала за ним, с некой меланхолией наблюдая за прекрасно ухоженными блондинистыми волосами.


	2. Часть 2

Мы пришли в зал, где, судя по всему, уже состоялся разговор насчет недавнего визита КСА в школе, и линии поведения М-21, защитившегося одной рукой. Я немного осоловело смотрела на ночь за окном, а потом оживилась, смотря на народ. Модифицированное трио, Сейра, Регис, и во главе этой картинки - Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел. Я встала рядом с Франкенштейном, что подошел ближе к столу, чтобы все имели на нас обзор. И ждала пока меня примерно представят.

\- Как вы все могли догадаться, история с тем, что Ольга - моя сестра, это всего лишь официальная версия, - начал прошлый Я, немного скептически на меня посматривая. - Когда _это_ вломилось в мой кабинет, я даже ее имени не знал.

\- Я попрошу... - начала я, но, глядя на испуганные лица ребят и невозмутимое - Мастера, я поняла, что если Франкенштейн продолжит меня представлять, то тут бой скорее вспыхнет, чем ко мне прислушаются. Понятно, значит он с самого начала, как привел в этот зал, не собирался облегчать мне эту задачу. Осталось только сжать кулак и начать рассказ.

\- Я и есть Франкенштейн, - я смерила всех взглядом, и те, кто вначале думал поспорить, вдруг решили дослушать меня. Я долго тренировалась перед зеркалом, чтобы добиться от мимики невинного лица этого прежнего эффекта. - Я из будущего, где моя душа переродилась в этом теле. И переродился в мире, где все мы - герои манхвы, - Тао и Такео выглядели так, словно услышали бред сумасшедшего. - Со мной есть эта история, и кому будет интересно - могу дать почитать. Но неизвестно, сможете ли вы ее воспринять. Он не смог, - я указала на Франкенштейна. - Будет даже интересно, как воспримете это вы, определенно нужно будет это изучить. Таким образом, получается что Франкенштейнов теперь двое, одна душа в разных телах.

Я замолчала, ожидая реакции. И она не заставила себя ждать. Модифицированное трио как-то удивительно одновременно вспотело и побледнело. Благородные, казалось, старались быть невозмутимы, но их глаза выдавали с головой волнение своих владельцев, а Мастер... Я с улыбкой склонилась перед ним на одно колено, смотря снизу вверх, и легко улыбаясь.

\- Мы не виделись всего несколько лет, Мастер, но для меня словно вечность минула. Разрешите мне и дальше оставаться Вашим слугой. Я - как раньше, так и сейчас - весь и полностью Ваш.

\- Ты лжешь, - его слова резко долбанули по мозгам, и я во все глаза уставилась на него. Всего два слова... Но почему? Это ведь правда. Неужели Мастер больше не хочет видеть меня? Или одного Франкенштейна ему достаточно? В то же время прошлый Я с не меньшим удивлением прожигал в нас дырку. Еще бы, он ведь был вхож в мои воспоминания, и удостоверился в моей личности, но Мастер сказал другое. Дам себе руку отрубить, Франкенштейн думает, что это хитрая подстава. Может это влияние канона? Я уже хотела начать себя оправдывать, как Мастер вдруг снова отозвался. - Ты не один в этом теле, Франкенштейн, - его алые глаза поразили меня своим великолепием. - Внутри еще одна личность, которая в этом теле с рождения. И я приказываю тебе, - он отставил чашку с чаем, поворачиваясь корпусом ко мне, - ты должен позволить ей вести в этом теле. Ты свое время имел, и привел эту душу, приказываю тебе позволить ей решить, оставаться здесь, или нет. - Я бухнулась на второе колено, и чувствуя как слезы собираются в уголках глаз, посмотрела на Него.

\- Слушаюсь, Мастер. Я, Ольга Гурань, так же подчинюсь Вам. Я всю жизнь металась в поисках своего места под солнцем, и только тут обрела спокойствие духа, - стоя на коленях, я прижала руку к груди и почувствовала как слезы невольно срываются с глаз. - Я прошу, позвольте мне остаться и заботиться о Вас, так же как Франкенштейн. Это моя просьба, а не моей прошлой реинкарнации. - Говорила я это от чистого сердца, чувствуя огромное облегчение. Только вот не понимала - облегчение от чего?

\- Оставайся, если таково твое желание, - Мастер отвел от меня взгляд и посмотрел в окно напротив, а в зале вдруг повисла неловкая и тяжелая тишина. Ну а подняться с колен сил у меня не было, и я просто села на свои ноги, не особенно меняя позу, только смотря в идеально ровный потолок. Нужно было мысли собрать в кучку, определенно нужно. И мне нужно будет ответить на много вопросов, которые безмолвно висят в воздухе.

***

После того, как я ответила на многие вопросы, все разбрелись кто куда. Тао изучал файлы манхвы, потому что хотел понять, "как так получается, что канон влияет на других?". Такео и М-21 взялись за мойку кружек, и я собственными глазами могла наблюдать как они выглядят в фартуках. Отрадное видение. Потом отправилась на балкон - да-да, тот самый балкон, на котором происходят все важные сюжету переговоры. Сначала просто наблюдала за видом, но очень быстро почувствовала чужое присутствие. Тао тихо встал возле меня, вполне дружелюбно улыбаясь, и расслабленно облокотившись на перила.

\- Что же получается, теперь ты - второй Босс? - Парень немного нервно хихикнул, но не ушел.

\- Скорее, сказала бы, я его зам, - я так же ему улыбнулась. - Так что любые важные вести ты неси по прежнему в первую очередь Франкенштейну. Кстати, Тао, - моя улыбка была довольно мягкой, я не хотела его спугнуть. - Как думаешь, на какое место заслуживает зам. шефа в вашем RK? - По лицу парня заметно было замешательство, так как задала я этот вопрос слишком внезапно. Им еще предстоит привыкнуть к тому, что я знаю все. А им канон узнать или запомнить не предвидится возможным. Люди, даже модифицированные, не могут сосредоточиться на чтении и быстро забывают о том, что делали. Хотя М-21 не смог ничего запомнить, но смог читать без затруднений. Видимо сказалось то, что он будущий оборотень. А благородные пусть и могли запомнить больше, но толку от того не было, так как в хронологическом порядке эта история им не представлялась. Только отрывками, смешано. Как только мы на собрании в этом уверились, я стала заведующей по канону с легкой руки и приказа Франкенштейна. А я вдруг вспомнила о Тао, стоящем все еще возле меня и посмотрела на него.

\- Я... Думаю... Может, ноль? Такое место подойдет? - Он серьезно на меня смотрел, руки то и дело подрагивали. Глядя на это у меня невольно вырвался смешок, и я отошла от перил.

\- Эй, Тао! - он обернулся, когда я его окликнула. - Я без проблем могу стать и пятой. А ноль прибереги для главного вассала Рейзела.

Оставила парня размышлять над моими словами, а сама шмыгнула к себе. Быстро просмотрев последующие события, я поняла, что с собой что-то нужно делать. Сейчас М-21 и Такео громят школу, а вскоре и Церберы вылезут, а я все еще ничего из себя не представляю в физическом плане. Ах. Точно. Школа будет разгромлена. Я ухмыльнулась, не спеша предупреждать об этом Франкенштейна. Ребята ведь все починят. А так пусть будет маленькая месть за то, что оставил меня немногим раньше разбираться одной со всей толпой. Я тихо спустилась в зал, замечая что М-21 и Такео нет - значит они уже участвуют в драке, а другие пока заняты разговорами, - и поняла, что это мой шанс.

Тихо прокравшись мимо зала, я спустилась в лабораторию. Пока Франкенштейн отвлечен на разговоры, можно и усилить себя. Что и как делать я знала. Сначала приготовила все нужные препараты и провела аллергические тесты. Нужно было знать, как иномирное тело отреагирует на них. Но все тесты прошли благополучно. По-быстрому исследовала свою кровь, не найдя в ней никаких модификаций и чего-либо, довольно потерла ладошку об ладошку. Внедрять модификацию с нуля, тем более, когда знаешь с чем имеешь дело - было проще простого. К тому же следующие усиления не будут проходить проблемно, так как у парней в Союзе много чего напутали, и потому их усиления требовали сначала исправления, а мое тело - так называемая "Tabula rasa". Чистый лист, на котором можно сделать что угодно.

Последний раз измерила рост и вес, наполнила капсулу физ. раствором и ввела нужные препараты в кровь, а остальные - в раствор. Быстро написала Франки записку, чтобы меня не будили раньше заданного времени, и открыв люк сверху, запрыгнула в наполняющуюся колбу. Одела маску, нырнула, и почувствовала как накатывает сон. Да, сон не помешает, день сегодня был длинным, но как ни крути - весьма удачным.

***

Уснув, я снова попал в ту темноту. Про себя я это место называл Забвением. Открыл глаза, наблюдая такие прекрасные в полной тьме всполохи света. Хотелось скрутиться в клубочек, как в постели под одеялом, но тело, словно желая обхватить эту бездну, широко расставило в стороны руки и ноги. И так я витал, чувствуя такое чувство уюта и безопасности, пока не отозвался голос.

\- Я не могу поверить, Франкенштейн. Твой Мастер дал тебе такой жирный намек, а ты не понял, - в его словах смысл не угадывался, и я просто парил бездумно во тьме, пытаясь осознать эти слова. Неужели он имеет ввиду приказ Мастера? - Именно, балбес. Твой Мастер очень правильно отдал приказ. Он знает, что прошлый ты - это одно, а следующая реинкарнация - уже другое.

\- Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

\- А ты не думал почему Ольга никогда ничего себе не сломала, хотя не раз была в довольно опасных ситуациях? - Голос, казалось бы, насмехается. А мне вдруг многие такие моменты вспомнились, в которых действительно была такая опасность. Но Оля никогда не сломала себе ничего, хотя всегда подобного боялась. - Тебе с ней сотрудничать надо. У нее тоже есть силы. И благодаря им тебе не нужно будет стремиться к своим прошлым физическим данным, - голос на минуту остановился, а потом тихо рассмеялся. - Даже скажу больше, сохранишь много сил Мастеру, даже не отводя его от битв.

\- Что?! - эффект подобное заявление возымело, и я вдруг встрепенулся, поворачивая голову, впервые ища своего невидимого собеседника. И он появился. Молодой мальчишка, почти ребенок с черными волосами, в которых так же вспыхивали и гасли всполохи света. Глаза были полностью черными, без белков, а вместо зрачков - были два источника света, которые переливались, словно жемчуг на солнечном свете. Он посмотрел на меня сначала крайне серьезно, а потом широко улыбнулся.

\- Что слышал. Можно даже обойти приказ Рейзела, - тот протянул ко мне свои руки, показывая на них два сгустка света. - Тебе просто нужно сотрудничать с Олей, соединить ваши усилия, и вместе руководить данным вам телом и душой. Соединить две личности не так сложно, - он приблизил свои руки, еще ближе, пока ладони не коснулись друг друга ребром. Сгустки света сначала были неподвижны, а потом приблизились друг к другу, чтобы тут же скрыться в ладонях парня. - А на исходе получаем цельную, многогранную личность, - он открыл свои ладони и один, большой сгусток света взмыл, как бабочка, высоко вверх и взорвался, осыпав обоих снопом искр. И на его месте осталась далекая и не менее прекрасная звезда. Вопросы типа, "кто ты?" , "зачем ты здесь?" и "что делаешь?" казались слишком глупыми и лишенными смысла. Я просто наблюдал то за звездой, то за своим собеседником.

\- Если я объединю усилия с Ольгой, то получу новую силу?

\- Не новую, а прокачаешь уже имеющуюся, - парень напротив улыбнулся. - У Ольги умение укреплять все, что она пожелает. Свои кости, посторонние предметы, или... - в его глазах скользнула ухмылка. - Или чью-то силу, - понимание быстро меня настигло, а Ольга, сидящая на краю сознания, словно почувствовала эту силу и стала подсказывать, как это сделать, чтобы укрепить силы Мастера. - Вижу, ты уже обо всем догадался. А чтобы ты не жадничал Копье и не клянчил у прошлого себя больше его энергии, я просто скажу тебе как это оружие удержать на поводке, - парень резко приблизился, поймав мой подбородок, и я мог заглянуть в эту бездну. - Ты просто скажи, что самых послушных будешь отсылать ко мне. А потом можешь и другое наобещать, твое дело, но главное - пообещай им освобождение от Копья. Это то, что они жаждут больше всего, - мой подбородок отпустили и парень телепортировался на прежнее расстояние. - А сейчас - ты уйдешь. Тебя уже будят, - он в последний раз улыбнулся, и звезды все разом взорвались, заливая все светом, и я смог вынырнуть из Забытья.

***

Я проснулась, когда меня забирали из раствора. Как и полагалось, проснулась я в самую пору. Кажется, в каноне парни как раз спустились вместе с Франкенштейном сюда, чтобы обговорить силу церберов. Меня поддерживал Такео, но почему-то старательно отводил от меня взгляд. Я посмотрела на остальных - они тоже отводили взгляд, а Тао пытался изо всех сил настроить разговор на нужную тему, но то и дело путался. Единственным, кто не боялся на меня смотреть - был Франкенштейн. Немного я этого не понимала. Поблагодарив Такео, и заверив что на ногах держусь, с непониманием отметила, как он мигом отошел от меня, чуть ли не прячась за парнями. Я наблюдала за ними, вскинув бровь. Меня что, от модификации расплющило в какого-то монстра? Даже для достоверности потрогала лицо, но никаких изменений не почувствовала. Оставалось только одно.

\- А чего это вы трое от меня шарахаетесь, как от чумы? - парни мигом вздрогнули, и стали лепетать что-то под нос, смотря в пол, но хотя бы голову повернули в мою сторону, прогресс.

\- А ты их просто засмущала. - Франкенштейн подобрал халат с кресла и бросил мне.

\- В каком смыс... - начала я, но когда поймала халат, и посмотрела на него в своих руках, то понимание меня настигло. Трусы для ныряния в растворе в лаборатории имелись, но вот топики, или хотя бы лифчики, не нашлись. А обычного взять нельзя было, он мог бы нарушить количество клеток нужных препаратов. Поэтому я сейчас светила полуголой перед, практически, девственниками. Я ухмыльнулась Франкенштейну, такая реакция парней была довольно забавной. - Простите, забыла в каком я виде, - парни заметно успокоились, наблюдая меня, облаченную в халат, правда Такео немного покраснел. Я подхватила Франкенштейна за руку, и со словами "я на минутку украду его у вас", отвела в другой конец лаборатории.

\- Ты будешь теперь всегда пользоваться лабораторией, как тебе вздумается? - на меня сразу наехали, но не понимать его негодования я не могла. Сама бы так отреагировала.

\- Спокойно, сам понимаешь что безобразничать не буду, - я взглянула на него серьезно. - А все траты, как ты понимаешь, собираюсь отработать в школе.

\- Хааа... - Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул, слушая меня. - Как предполагаю, на посту заместителя директора?

\- Конечно. Мелковато для меня быть только твоей секретаршей, да и она у тебя уже есть, - я размяла мышцы, и это будто что-то напомнило ученому.

\- А модифицировала ты себя в спешке почему?

\- Потому что уже очень скоро Церберы начнут махать кулаками, а там не за горами двенадцатый Старейшина. И мне не улыбается быть слабым звеном, или спокойно смотреть как Мастер тратит силы.

\- У тебя уже есть план? - Франкенштейн сказал это с какой-то слабой надеждой, а я кивнула.

\- Можешь выпустить ауру Копья? Хочу кое-что проверить, - блондин сразу меня послушал, что меня немного удивило. Откуда такой кредит доверия? Но как ни крути, подобное было мне на руку. Я протянула руку к фиолетовым всполохам, и подумала о том, что хочу ее забрать к себе. И моя рука стала притягивать эту энергию. Потом, наоборот, и энергетика Копья словно избегала моей руки. Я улыбнулась предвкушающе, и посмотрела на Франкенштейна. - Поделишься немного?

\- Прямо сейчас? - блондин посмотрел на меня удивленно, а я только согласно кивнула, счастливо улыбаясь. - Ох, Оля, ты еще более чокнутая, чем я, - подобное замечание я не стала комментировать, и просто наблюдала как ладонь Франкенштейна становится фиолетовой, и мое лицо накрывает эта рука. Было больно. Просто чертовски. Но это не шло в сравнение с тем, что я схватила в портале. Та энергетика, что сейчас наполняла меня, была сильнее, мощнее, и полнее. Когда я почувствовала, что Франкенштейн хочет отстранить руку, то мигом подумала о том, что хочу эту энергетику себе, и для достоверности прижала его ладонь к моему лицу. Конечно, он смог ее вырвать, но благодаря тем нескольким секундам я смогла урвать еще немного. Ровно столько, чтобы призвать его, а не довольствоваться малым.

\- Ты спятила? - Франкенштейн был спокоен, но в его голосе можно было уловить гневные нотки.

\- Нет, меня просто не нужно щадить, - я чувствовала что Копье меня поглощает, и посмотрела на Франкенштейна с решимостью. - Я могу с ним договориться, у меня есть козырь.

\- _Ф-р-р-анкенш-штейн... Даже после смерти продолжаешь нас изводить?!_ \- Голоса тут же начали причитать. - Будь _ты проклят, живучая тварь!_

\- Ш-ш-ша все! - я прокричала Копью, но отреагировали все, кто находился в лаборатории, и послушно замолчали. Парни подошли ближе и смотрели как меня поглощает Копье, и я почувствовала что оно хочет на них наброситься. И решила продолжить диалог с оружием про себя - _У меня к вам всем есть предложение_.

\- _Мы хотели чтобы ты сдох, и оставил нас наконец, но даже это не помогло! Тебе нечего нам предложить, кроме как отдать свое сознание нам!_

\- _А если я скажу, что могу Вас освободить?_ \- На минуту все голоса в Копье замолчали, но потом начали орать наперебой.

\- _Не ври нам! Это невозможно! Мы не поведемся на такую тупую уловку! Ты стал глупее после смерти, Франкенштейн! Будь ты проклят, предатель человечества!_

\- _Замолчите и выслушайте._ \- Я немного пришла в себя, и заметила что Франкенштейн что-то объясняет модифицированным, а я хожу по кругу, держась за голову. Без халата и полностью фиолетовая. - _Я могу вам подарить Забвение. Не всем скопом, конечно. Каждый раз, как в Копье попадет новая душа, то одна - самая послушная, по моему мнению - сможет уйти. Я отведу каждого туда, где он обретет покой._

\- _Мы должны под тобой прогибаться?!_

\- _Ну да. Иначе покоя вам не видать как собственных ушей. Ах, точно, у вас же даже тела нет. И не предвидится даже такой возможности, если не согласитесь_ , - Снова наступила тишина, во время которой Копье, видимо, обдумывало предложение. Я посмотрела на парней и подняла большой палец вверх. В ответ трио выморозило, а Франкенштейн приподнял заинтересованно бровь

\- _Мы согласны. Готовы на такую жертву, чтобы получить возможность упокоиться._

\- _Вот и прекрасно,_ \- я кивнула головой, чувствуя что Копье меня покидает. Чтобы снова не смущать парней, прикрыла груди рукой и посмотрела на них. - Я уже все, договорилась. А вы поговорили? - подошла к шкафу, взяв свою одежду и направляясь в душ. - Ах да. М-21, ты бы мог здесь меня подождать? Я хотела бы с тобой потренироваться немного, - наш штатный оборотень посмотрел на меня с сомнением, но кивнул. - Вот и ладненько, вот и прекрасно, - и с улыбкой поплелась в свою комнату, чтобы принять душ.

***

Пока была в комнате, быстро напомнила себе, что точно происходило в каноне. Мне, как ответственной, нужно было знать происходящее чуть ли не на память. Оказалось, что времени у меня довольно мало - встреча с Церберами была уже сегодня. Поэтому на тренировку с М-21 я спускалась уже в полной экипировке, то есть, в удобном топе, и теннисной юбке с шортами. Как знала, купила сразу после попадания в этот мир, словно предчувствуя, что времени сходить в магазин не будет. Влажные волосы заплела в косу. Так же вырядилась в свой пояс с кармашками, где были всякие полезные штучки. А спустившись в лабораторию, отметила что М-21 уже меня заждался, и хотел уходить или пойти за мной, не знаю. Столкнулись мы в дверях. Я бегом побежала с ним в комнату для спаррингов, по пути дополняя пояс всякими полезными медикаментами из лаборатории.

Наскоро объяснила ему, что сегодня будет вечер полный приключений и сказала, что это скорее будет разминка, нежели нормальный спарринг. Только по минимуму, только чтобы понять мой уровень сил. Сначала я пробежалась по комнате, и мой временный партнер сообщил, что скорость у меня, как у Тао. А когда я поставила первые несколько ударов, то он отметил, что они сильнее их будут. Я посмотрела на свои руки, так как понимала, что я не усиливала себя больше, чем усилено на данный момент трио, и довольно улыбнулась.

\- У меня силы на уровне с вашей тройкой, М-21.

\- Да нет же, говорю тебе... - начал было он, но я его перебила.

\- Тут дело не в модификации, - парень промолчал, и посмотрел на меня. - Иногда, когда я сплю, у меня есть возможность говорить с кем-то вроде местного бога. И во время модификации я тоже с ним говорила, и он сообщил мне, что у меня была сила еще до того, как я осознала что у меня две личности, - на меня бросили скептический взгляд. - Короче, это увеличение показателей - эффект той самой силы. Я просто укрепила свой удар, и потому кажется, что силы у меня больше. Могу я что-то попробовать? - я взяла его за руку, и подвела к стене. - Долбани по ней так сильно, как пожелаешь, - М-21 вскинул бровь, но послушался. Прозвучал глухой звук, и я положила руку ему на плечо, сосредоточившись на мысли, что хочу чтобы тот удар был крепче, чем когда либо. - А теперь повтори с той же силой, что недавно долбанул, - меня опять послушались, и звук стал отчетливее, а по стене прошла трещина. М-21 в шоке смотрел то на стену, то на свою руку. Могу поспорить, ту самую, которой он сдержал удар На Ён Су. От того понимания я хихикнула и похлопала его по плечу. - Вот видишь, об этом я и говорила.

\- Невероятно... - М-21 все еще был в замешательстве, но я потрепала его за щеку, обращая на себя внимание.

\- Эмыч, мы тут уже непозволительно задержались. Тебе пора присоединиться к парням, они в школе.

\- А ты? - он посмотрел на меня, как мне показалось, с еще большим уважением, а я улыбнулась ему.

\- А я еще секундочку здесь побуду, - энергия Копья вокруг меня начала виться, как ростки винограда, что немного спугнуло двадцать первого. - Мне нужно немного "потанцевать" со своей сумасшедшей любовью.


	3. Часть 3

После моего короткого тренинга, я уже бодренько побежала к двери, но под самим порогом остановилась, чертыхнулась, и молниеносно направилась к Франкенштейну. Нашелся он довольно быстро, но в обществе Мастера. Я помялась с ноги на ногу, оба на меня смотрели очень внимательно, а я нервничала, так как не хотела опоздать, и позволить парням понести серьезные повреждения. Франки глубоко вздохнул, и откланялся Мастеру, быстро ко мне подошел, уводя из комнаты.

\- Ну что?

\- Сейчас начнется драка в центре города, наши парни решили вмешаться.

\- Разве ты не для этой цели себя модифицировала? - немного удивился ученый, но я быстро замахала руками.

\- Нет-нет. Туда старейшина припрется, и если вы двое с Мастером туда придете - он начнет на него бочку гнать. А Мастер, как ты понимаешь, не сможет терпеть его словесный бред и... Огнеметом таракана убивать будет, - я посмотрела на него с надеждой.

\- Понимаю. Но так уж ли таракана?

\- Да мы его размажем! - я клятвенно его заверила. - Ты организуй Мастеру уроки обращения с кофеваркой, отвлеки короче, а я должна туда бежать, парням пригодится поддержка, - и не ожидая ответа, сорвалась с места, побежав к парням. Я надеялась застать их в школе, но уже приближаясь к ней, услышала неподалеку взрыв и немедля туда направилась. Если я собралась победить старейшину вместе с парнями, нужно было чтобы они были в лучшем виде, нежели в каноне. Получилось попасть как раз в тот момент, когда жирдяй трансформировался в свою супер-непробиваемую броню. Я быстро метнулась к Такео, что был ко мне ближе всех, и сразу же забрала у него гарнитуру, сразу озвучив свой план.

\- Тао! Слушай меня внимательно!

\- Ольга? - в голосе хакера явно было удивление, но после вопроса он послушно замолчал, что обычно не было на него похоже.

\- Возле тебя уже есть этот патлатый блондин?

\- Ну... Да, а что? - на заднем фоне было слышно как тот самый патлатый что-то говорит про электричество, и я ухмыльнулась.

\- Не смей с ним драться. Ты бы его победил конечно, но сейчас нам нельзя разделяться и тратить напрасно силы, боком нам это выйдет. Зови Региса, а потом замани цербера к М-21. Вместо прежней стратегии нам придется перейти к моей стратегии.

\- Но мы ее не знаем... - Явно занервничал хакер, а я слышала шум ветра и непонятные звуки, вроде драки. Вскоре я увидела его на одной крыше со мной и Такео, а за ним спешил слегка подкопченный цербер. Посмотрела на него и на Такео с миленькой и невинной улыбочкой, радуясь что могу сказать ему это в лицо.

\- Моя стратегия проста - толпою зайцы пиздят льва.

\- Но их тогда двое будет, - резонно заметил Такео, смотря на цербера.

\- Ну, если пессимистически говорить, то сюда и старейшина бежит. Но и к нам идет поддержка, - я улыбнулась, смотря как две тени скользнули по небу и приземлились на крышу возле М-21. - Видимо, по пути сюда Регис встретил Сейру, которую позвала я, - мы приземлились за благородными, образуя эдакую маленькую армию. Патлатый тоже присоединился к своему напарнику, и я тоскливо посмотрела на М-21, стоящего спереди всех, как пушечное мясо. Тао стал распределять противников, я лишь подсказала чтобы благородных не спешить подключать, так как они - наши козыри. Такео, как и Тао, приняли Т-2 и бросились на патлатого. Неумолимый канон, однако. Я подошла к Эмычу и опустила руку на его плечо. Со стороны это выглядело как жест поддержки, но только мы двое знали в чем смысл этого жеста.

\- Как на спарринге, помнишь? - я посмотрела в его глаза, с трудом сдерживаясь от ухмылки, и М-21 мне подыграл серьезным выражением лица. Нужно было усыпить бдительность бугая.

\- Правильно, прощайтесь, слабаки.

\- №4, оппонент уже недостаточно в себе? - я улыбнулась будущему оборотню, и он отрицательно замотал головой. - Ничего, исправим, - и потом обратилась к церберу: - А тебе что, завидно? Импотент что ли? - тот на минуту замер шокировано, а потом бросился на нас с криком.

\- Вы ублюдки! Вы еще смеете задирать меня, когда я в этой форме? - мы уклонились от этого танка, и я лишь ухмыльнулась.

\- Да мы так, просто факты озвучиваем. А хочешь прикол? Ты умрешь от рук слабой, невинной девушки, - я указала на себя, зная как их выбешивают подобные заявления, а Эмыч посмотрел на меня с явным сарказмом и прошептал: _"это ты-то слабой себя назвала?"_. В этот раз противник отреагировал правильно, и чуть ли не с пеной у рта бросился на нас.

\- М-21, со всей дури, целься в грудь. Если будет еще на ногах, нападай со спины, а я пойду в лобовую, - я проговорила это скороговоркой, смотря как эта гора мышц стремительно на нас нападает, и в последний момент призвала Копье. Оно послушно откликнулось, сразу захватывая руки фиолетовым. Я уже начала волноваться за №4, так как держала на нем свою руку, но Копье не пыталось его поглотить, а напротив, словно защищало. Понимая, что эта атака многое решит, я почувствовала как адреналин бороздит кровь в венах. Не было страха сломать кости или умереть. Этот страх я словно вытолкнула из себя, и увидела слой защитной волны, что действовал одновременно как щит и как атака.

Бугай явно не ожидал такой силы от двадцать первого, оттого и отлетел от нас. В отличие от канона, я не ждала, пока враг поднимется, и просто швырнула в него Копье, и когда уверилась, что он хорошо его "поймал", отправилась к Тао и Такео. Парни были уже потрепаны, но выглядели намного, в сто раз лучше чем в каноне. Наверное, после небольшой передышки смогут снова пойти в бой. Бугай орал, и патлатый, которого вроде Лутай зовут, повернулся на крик, заметив меня. Было заметно скепсис в его глазах, но когда он заметил идентичность энергии на моих руках с той, что поглощала здоровяка, вдруг стал серьезен.

\- Кед, хорош уже прохлаждаться, помоги мне, они окружают меня, - в ответ на это тот самый Кед провопил что-то нечленораздельное. Но его можно было понять - с ростками Копья во рту, которые тебя поглощают, особо не поговоришь. Я сделала жест, что разминаю запястья и многозначительно посмотрела на Тао. Тот сразу все понял, и сковал Лутая путами. Пока я делала последние шаги в его сторону, Копье вернулось ко мне, занимая место в руке.

\- Ну, с дружком еще поболтаешь, только уже на том свете, - опередила обычные вопросы умирающих врагов, подошла вплотную. - Прости, но эта штука сегодня ну о-очень прожорлива, - одной рукой прикрыла рукой его глаза, а потом воткнула в живот Копье. Тао мигом убрал свои провода, научен опытом с Франкенштейном, но потом изумленно на меня посмотрел. Земля под ногами задрожала и я, оставив оружие в Лутае, повернулась к новому гостю. Канон тут как тут, я даже не заметила как На Ён Су присоединилась к нам, но теперь я видела, как ко мне хищной походкой направляется красавчик с трезубцем.

\- Мужчина, ваши родители случайно не воры?

\- Что? - Родин даже остановился от удивления, так как я опередила его с вопросами, да и еще с такими непонятными. Лутай в то время уже перенесся в Копье к своему идиоту-дружку. Имея в перспективе освобождение, Копье было послушное как овечка и поглощало очень быстро.

\- Извините, секундочку, я тут кое-что обронила, - я подняла руки вверх, и поднесла Копье, чувствуя на себе взгляд всей компании на крыше. - Так вот, не воры? Потому что вы похитили мое сердечко! - слащавый тон мне никогда не был к лицу, но невинная рожа и оружие, только что поглотившее члена его команды, явно спровоцировали в нем какой-то сбой.

\- Ты убила Лутая. И Кед тоже погиб? - взяв себя в руки, он холодно на меня посмотрел, а я театрально вздохнула, бросив на М-21 взгляд. И с грустью думала, когда они уже поймут, что пора зайцам пиздить льва.

\- Я? Да вы что! Я всего навсего слабая женщина, это оно виновато, - указав на Копье, я подала его на протянутой руке Родину. Правда принимать он не спешил. Видел ведь, как оно сожрало Лутая. Чтож, он явно не дурак. - Я больше не могу выдержать ноши такого сильного оружия.

\- Старейшина будет недоволен, что шавки Кромбеля убили двух церберов. Позор, - он покачал головой, уже не обращая на меня внимания. Я воспользовалась этим, и бросилась на него. Меня очень ловко отбили трезубцем, как мячик битой, и я полетела в уцелевший кусок стены, недалеко от агентки КСА. Впервые я почувствовала как это, когда ломается кость. Кашлянула в ладонь, и увидев на ней кровь, поняла что повреждено ребро, и скорее всего, пробито легкое. Я вытерла струйку крови с подбородка, и посмотрела как модифицированный квартет, с На Ён Су в составе, слаженно, медленно, но верно избивает Родина. Быстренько к ним присоединился и прибывший недавно Ан Сан Ин. Наблюдать за этим было для меня одним удовольствием. Регис и Сейра подбежали ко мне, пытаясь проверить состояние.

\- Сейра, второй карман возле застежки. Подай мне этот шприц, - при ударе что-то опасно хрустнуло в области крестца, а в бою даже трещина нежелательна, да и ребро сломала. Я хотела вмешаться в этот бой, но решила дать ребятам подраться. Им тоже нужно прокачаться. А я пока подгоню регенерацию, немножечко восстановлюсь, и потом помогу юным благородным со старейшиной. Жестом попросила Региса сжать мне плечо и быстро вколола себе регенерант, ожидая первых эффектов. Все-таки после первой модификации положено отдыхать, а не драться. А я еще и обрела Копье. Но я не могла позволить, чтобы Мастер тратил силы на подобное отребье.

Мыслями я обмозговывала свое положение, а глазами наблюдала за боем. Времени до прибытия старейшины почти не осталось. Наши отважно толпой дрались против этого цербера, но когда придет старейшина и эта током шебнутая девица с лазерной косой, то могут появиться проблемы. В каноне вскоре должны были появиться Франкенштейн и Рейзел-ним, но так как я тут карты немного смешала, то их не будет. Значит, возьму на себя роль Франкенштейна. Под удивленные взгляды Сейры и Региса я поднялась, и осмотрелась, ища похожую крышу, на которой они стояли, когда прибыли. Долго искать не пришлось, а вскоре на эту крышу приземлились "дорогие" гости. Бой с Родином прекратился, и все посмотрели вверх.

\- С прибытием, Старейшина, - Родин сделал шаг в сторону своего босса и покачнулся. В отличие от канона, наша толпа его уже успела поколотить. Я ухмыльнулась, смотря на эту высокомерною парочку. Старейшина решил промолчать, а вот ~~это пуга~~ эта женщина отозвалась.

\- А где остальные? - я с усмешкой посмотрела на него, отмечая как он смешался и немного вспотел, вытирая струйку крови со лба.

\- Лутай и Кед погибли здесь. Смерть Лутая я видел, но не успел помешать ей, - как же, усмехнулась я про себя, стоял и пялился, а не "не успел".

\- Юиджи? - Родин вдруг напрягся, и стал смотреть по сторонам.

\- Она... Следовала за мной. Но где она потерялась, я не знаю, - на этом месте я не удержалась. Канон до того упрямо гнет свою линию, что ее-таки грохнул Юрий? Я громко прохохотала, и все разом обратили на меня внимание. Что-ж, придется и мне принять участие.

\- Ну вы, ребята, и умора. Вот правда, как такую кучку идиотов, как вы, можно принимать всерьез? - я бросила на двойку наверху насмешливый взгляд. - Это невозможно априори, - от незнакомого слова их видимо заглючило, и они пропустили мои крепкие слова мимо ушей.

\- Тогда объясни, как этим, - кивок на нашу компанию, - удалось завалить двух Церберов? И что вы не поделили?

\- Я думаю что они - приспешники Кромбеля. В другом случае у них не было бы шанса убить Лутая и Кеда. Кроме того, двое агентов КСА, предоставленные нам как гиды, - он указал дрожащим трезубцем на Сан Ина и Ён Су, которые стояли на ногах оба, хоть и были изрядно потрепанные, - помогали им.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, КСА помогает шавкам Кромбеля... Хорошо что с КСА я уже разделался, - дальше я не особо слушала их шушуканья, и просто меланхолично смотрела на Родина и ждала. Ну и дождалась. С криком "Это вас не оправдывает", сумасшедшая баба бросилась на него, избивая по сути ослабленного битвой Цербера. Как это выглядело жалко. Даже меня почти проняло.

\- Я готова сквозь землю провалиться, что Церберов обставила какая-то кучка дерьма.

\- Мне жаль, - выдавил из себя Родин, зажимая место удара Тейз, а я качнула головой и решила вмешаться, чтобы этой полоумной не пришло в голову надвинуться на парней. Им еще нужно добить своего противника.

\- Хэ-эй, Родин! А вот если бы ты со мной связался я бы тебя так не била. Да и вообще, я-то посимпатичнее буду чем эта... Жахнутая, - я цокнула языком, словно оценивая внешний вид противницы, и посмотрела на нее снисходительно.

\- Что ты сказала? - Тейз предсказуемо ощерилась на меня, и я сложила руки на груди.

\- Так ты еще и глухая? Не повезло тебе, девочка, - я ловко отпрыгнула в сторону, уклоняясь от ее удара. - О, ты решила мне сделать лазер-шоу этой своей указочкой? Или это зубочистка?

\- Да как ты смеешь?! Мое оружие... - Она уже хотела ввязаться со мной в бой, но ей дорогу преградил Старейшина, приземляясь напротив меня.

\- Ты лидер вашей группы? Что Кромбель забыл в этой стране? Если ответишь, избавлю тебя от некоторых болезненных моментов.

\- Ну, насчет первого вопроса, то сегодня, думаю, да, лидер, - я посмотрела на Старейшину исподлобья, с явной неприязнью. - А что тут делает Кромбель мне глубоко пофиг. И, опережая ваши допросы с пристрастием, - мы с Кромбелем не заодно, и уж точно не его творения. Проще говоря - не имеем к этому старперу никакого отношения, - на меня побежала уже эта сумасшедшая бабенка, и я выставила блок, опять проецируя свой страх наружу. Тейз полетела прямо в руки Старейшины, хотя я планировала что она его вообще собьет, как шар кеглю.

\- Как ты смеешь так к нам обращаться, наглая стерва? Старейшина, здесь много из кого выбить информацию, думаю парочку убить можно?

\- Дерзай, - тот самый Старейшина отряхивался от невидимой пыли, и я вернула своим костям и мышцам свою силу, уйдя в простую защиту и делая вид, что меня жестоко избивают. Под конец она меня подняла за блузку с земли и незначительно отшвырнула. Я подняла на нее глаза, смотря с улыбкой. Пусть и тут канон восторжествует, пожалуйста.

\- Знаешь, я никогда не давала имя этой хрени, - возликовала моя душа, и удержаться от комментария было выше моих сил.

\- Ну так я тебе уже предлагала парочку вариантов, - она посмотрела на меня немного недоуменно. А я еще шире ухмыльнулась. - Ну там, указка, зубочистка. На крайняк можно ее назвать лазерной лыжной палкой. Как по мне, пафоса ровно столько, сколько вот это вот заслуживает, - я указала на ее оружие.

\- Ты сейчас дошутишься. В моем окружении ее зовут Косой Смерти, - хотелось сделать фейспалм, но обошлась просто снисходительной улыбочкой. - Знаешь почему? Она еще никогда не уходила с поля боя, не забрав жизнь противника, - все, теперь, осталось выждать момент, когда на меня замахнутся. Когда эта "красавица" таки на меня замахнулась, я подскочила на ноги и одним пинком запустила ее под ноги Сейре. Пусть она разбирается с плагиатом своего оружия.

\- Это я дошучусь? Пять минут, полет нормальный! - я прокричала это по русски, что для присутствующих наверное звучало как заклинание. Мое поведение явно не до конца заценили, замерев с та-акими непроницаемо-шокированными лицами. Наверное, в манхве это нарисовали бы как затемненные глаза. Правда Тао, в какой-то момент, склонил голову в бок, бормоча эти слова и вроде упоминая русский. Я показала ему большой палец, и он почему-то воспринял это как сигнал, и парни продолжили атаковать Родина. Правда, теперь к ним присоединился Регис. Плевое дело, если честно. Бросив взгляд на Сейру, отметила что она со своей плагиаторшей уже обменялись любезностями, и благородная достала оружие духа. Для меня было одно удовольствие смотреть, как Сейра чуть ли не в секунду вкатала ее в землю вместе с этой зубочисткой. Это было даже яростнее чем в каноне. Оставалось только похлопать.

\- Мисс Сейра, Вы великолепны. Как только домовладелец узнает о Вашем триумфе, уверена, он будет гордиться Вами, - она мило покраснела, и я посмотрела в сторону уже взбесившегося Старейшины. В бое с Родином снова произошла пауза, так как все смотрели на короткий бой Сейры. А двенадцатый смотрел на меня с явной жаждой крови.

\- И как, Старейшина? Стоило Вам устраивать такой переполох? - мои шаги довольно громко звучали в наступившей тишине. Кроме них было слышно шум ветра и шипение появляющегося Копья. - В отличии от прошлой встречи я не буду задавать вопросов, но для тебя уточню, как для того, кто сумел дать мне возможность полноценной тренировки, - он молча на меня посмотрел, и я остановилась в метре от него. - Я пришла убивать. Ваши собачки тут слишком разгулялись, а ответственности ты, естественно, на себя не возьмешь.

Я посмотрела на Родина, который пытался незаметно подскочить ко мне, услышав угрозу. Решение пришло быстро, он уже и так постарался на славу. Несколько дрынов полетело к нему, и Копье тут же принялось поглощать его, ослабленного. Все же, самому Копью на руку поглотить больше противников. Ан Сан Ин и На Ён Су, судя по их лицам, стали шушукаться согласно канону, воспоминания пробудили на моем лице улыбку. Двенадцатый посмотрел на то, как Родина поглощает, а потом посмотрел на меня.

\- Допустим, у тебя есть основание так дерзить. Но не мне. Сейчас ты познаешь мою мощь.

\- Я? Познаю твою? - видимо, сумасшествие очень ясно читалось на моем лице. - Ты, крыса, усилившая себя в Союзе, и заключившая контракт с этим мерзким предателем-Роктисом, что посмел подставить Мастера, еще что-то подобное мне вякаешь?

\- Откуда ты знаешь о Союзе и Роктис-ниме? - его удивление было для меня как нектар, и я склонила голову набок.

\- Еще с военных штанишек толком не выскочил, лейтенант, а уже поперся в Союз? Остальные Старейшины ведь ни сном ни духом что ты тут. Решил, что тут твоя песочница, что ли? - на Старейшине не было лица, и остальные внимательно меня слушали, готовы вмешаться в случае необходимости. Я проехалась глазами по всем, отметила, что больше всех пострадал Регис и М-21, но при том даже они стояли на ногах довольно крепко. Двенадцатый решил воспользоваться тем, что я отвлеклась, и атаковал. Увернуться я увернулась, но юбку все-таки порвал. А у меня нет возможности материализовать себе одежду, между прочим! Я зло на него посмотрела, и тот отозвался.

\- Я не знаю откуда ты знаешь обо всем этом, но ты явно какой-то шпион. И сегодня ты умрешь, - снова пальнул в меня, я уклонилась, а потом надавила энергией Копья, не призывая само оружие. Пока что. Я медленно на него надвигалась, и когда я поставила на нем первую царапину, то сразу пользуясь случаем, сделала дождь кольев. Испуг явно развязал ему язык, и он ляпнул довольно согласно с каноном. - Ты кто? Ты не можешь быть просто изобретением Кромбеля!

\- Я... - перед глазами пронеслись все моменты манги, в которых я Кромбеля хотела повесить, предварительно выпотрошив. - Изобретение этого сукина-сына-Кромбеля? - я одолжила фразочку Айрис, подчеркивая мое к нему отношение, а потом склонив голову так, чтобы тень легла мне на лицо. - Ответь на мой призыв, Темное Копье! - Копье послушно быстро легло в моей ладони, и я с ухмылкой обратилась к оружию, правда вслух. - За его голову шанс на Забвение получат сразу двое, - на такое заявление голоса в голове взвыли и умоляли меня отдать им контроль, так как смогут быстрее его сразить, и я уже почти послушалась, когда отозвалась личность Франкенштейна.

_Не поддавайся на их уговоры, Ольга. Слушай мой голос. Тебе нужно еще немного вывести его из себя, довести до трансформации. И не теряй контроль. Со старейшиной дети не справятся, и тогда точно придет сюда Мастер с прошлым Я._

_Черт, ты прав. Беру себя в руки._

\- Хэй, двенадцатый, а ты вообще в курсе что спасать тебя некому? - я сжала Копье, которое буянило и мысленно сказала им заткнутся, в то же самое время не переставая смотреть на Старейшину. - Ее прибили не мы, а Юрий, который и является настоящим кротом Кромбеля, - Двенадцатого перекосило, а я решила его дальше грузить, заодно промелькнув возле него и когтями, что создало Копье, полоснула по его поджилкам, заставляя упасть на колени. - Ты же ведь догадался, что Тринадцатый специально выгородил тебя перед другими старейшинами, чтобы стравить с нами? - я возвысилась перед ним, стоящим на коленях, и мерзко ухмылялась. - Ведь твои псы вести себя не умеют. И пофиг, что их хозяин - военный, что по идее должен уметь держать дисциплину. От тебя ведь одно название, даже кучку идиотов не сумел перевоспитать нормально, - теперь я уже видела что его это порядочно довело, как и мои атаки.

\- Ах ты, дрянь бесячая... С меня хватит! - я с улыбкой вспомнила о том, как он говорил это в каноне, только теперь на его лице была еще и боль от перерезанных сухожилий. Ну еще бы, шиш тебе, а не регенерация. Он еще немного поугрожал мне согласно с каноном, и начал превращение. Ну и уродина. Нарисованным он посимпатичнее был.

\- Вот и ладненько, приятно, что решил показать наконец-то свое истинное обличье, теперь потанцуем, - я подняла руку с Копьем, и занесла для обманного удара, но потом он "плюнул" в меня своей энергией. Встретила ее своей энергетикой, попутно выпуская из земли ростки. Они поймали его ноги, но вырваться он смог. Не давая ему опомниться, я сделала дождь кольев, и когда он взлетел, я травмировала его крылышки с одной стороны когтистой рукой, а с другой - сделала Копьем дырку. Конечно, в плане силы я была слабее теперешнего Франкенштейна, но завалить эту тварь хотелось быстро и качественно. Меня снова затопил гнев, что он связан с Роктисом, а стоило подумать только, как он повел себя в каноне...

Мои удары были все яростнее, я снова отодвинула от себя страх что-то сломать. Адреналин затмил боль, как и умение логически мыслить. Двенадцатый, понимая, что ему теперь несдобровать, постоянно уклонялся, но я методично его догоняла и оставляла новые повреждения, глуша его атаки своей силой. Тот страх, который я от себя оттолкнула, сделал нечто вроде барьера, который уменьшал урон окружающим зданиям. Я лишь подумала что это нужно будет изучить, как почувствовала что силы медленно, но верно покидают меня.

\- Ну все, мы потанцевали, так что переходим к убийствам, - бросила Копье в его ногу... Или лапу? Не суть. Он взвыл от боли, а я с легкой усмешкой подошла и погладила его по щеке. А потом пустила от ладони ростки Копья, которое послушно и не спеша поглощало, наслаждаясь этой мразью. - Это тебе за то, что дерзнул ступить на наши земли и вести себя так, как тебе вздумается, - другая рука пробила грудную клетку, а ростки успешно искали сердце. - А это за то, что ты наделал в КСА. Вечных кошмаров тебе, мерзкое отребье.

Крики что в Копье, что от пожираемого, приносили мне боль и мигрень. Если бы меня еще и оно пыталось сожрать, мне бы пришлось туго. Но благодаря Хозяину Забвения, как я уже его нарекла, у меня получилось пусть и слабее оригинала, но послушное оружие. А еще как убедится в моей честности, то возможно сможем и стать партнерами, в конце-концов, это всего лишь тысячи, миллионы неупокоенных душ, но все они когда-то жили и мыслили, так что думаю вспомнить, как выглядят нормальные людские взаимоотношения, не будет для них так трудно. Когда Старейшину поглотило, я оперлась на оружие, как на трость, и пошла к толпе. Мышцы ныли, кажется, трещин не избежала, бок опалило одной из атак старейшины. Я глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и развеяла Копье, улыбаясь агентам КСА.

\- Спасибо вам за помощь.Если что, меня зовут Ольга, мы ведь еще не знакомы, - я протянула им руку и они с опаской ее поочередно пожали. Наступила долгая пауза, и я вспомнила, что они смертельно перепуганы, думая что я тоже с ними расправлюсь. Не хотелось добавлять им стресса, и ведь я хотела сломать канон, так ведь? - Можете направляться к себе в КСА, там, наверное, нужна ваша помощь. Только у меня будет просьба явиться к Директору Е-Ран, он как бы мой начальник, и в курсе того, что здесь произошло. Ну и конечно, было бы мило если бы вы не говорили о том, что здесь увидели, - на меня посмотрели крайне недоверчиво, и я махнула на них рукой. - Да не бойтесь, идите-идите, никто вас не будет устранять, - на их лицах был шок, наверное подумали что я читаю их мысли. Они быстро убежали, сверкая пятками.

\- Мы тоже можем уже идти? Больше никого не будет? - Тао отозвался, все еще находясь с парнями в боевой готовности. По сути, не считая М-21, Региса и меня, все были вполне дееспособны.

\- Ну ты, Тао, слышал о чем я со Старейшиной говорила? Что, мол, мразь ты, без ведома других старейшин приперся, и контракт у тебя с Роктисом-предателем, и модифицировал ты себя до заключения контракта, да?

\- То последнее ты, вроде, не говорила, а так-то да, намотал на ус.

\- Вот и отлично, передашь это Франкенштейну, а сейчас - айда домой, - я сказала это, чувствуя головокружение, и для сохранения равновесия хотела поставить руку на бок, словно на нее опираясь, но попутала направления, и со всей дури прижала ладонь к своей ране. Боль прошла, как мне показалось, по каждому нервному окончанию, и меня будто парализовало. Я могла только наблюдать, как поверхность крыши стремительно приближается к моему лицу. Все, на что меня хватило - закрыть глаза, чуть-чуть поворачивая голову в сторону, дабы не вбить себе нос в черепушку.


	4. Часть 4

После боя все собрались в лаборатории. Франкенштейн обсуждал состояние каждого, кто был в схватке, но внимание то и дело рассеивалось. Он не мог выкинуть из головы образ как Ольгу, бессознательную и захваченную своим оружием, принесли в дом. Ребята поделились воспоминаниями того, что произошло, но вопросов было по прежнему много. Как по поводу боя с Двенадцатым, так и по состоянию Оли. Франкенштейн видел собственными глазами, что ее поглотило Копье, но так же уверился, что на других оно не покушается. И так же не обнуляет жизненные показатели. И пока Ольга приходила в себя, блондин слушал, как она в одиночку полезла на Старейшину, доводя себя до подобного состояния. И видел как Мастер, пьющий чай, то и дело поглядывает на капсулу, куда была помещена девушка.

***

После потери сознания, я проснулась в темноте. Это не было Забвение, не было чувства, что парю, не было так же звезд. Но было шумно. Множество голосов, тысячи, миллионы, говорили каждый о своем. Я поняла что я, скорее всего захвачена Копьем, но, в отличие от опыта прошлой жизни, и того, что я видела в манхве - никто не пытался меня уничтожить, и та фиолетовая жижа, в которой я сейчас сидела, была спокойна. Даже пальцем нарисовала цветочек, как на песке. Но потом решила подняться, и наконец-то поговорить с ними. Я прикрыла глаза, и вспомнила те энергетики, которые мне помогали больше всего. Перед глазами сразу же появились имена.

\- Анна Лирой, - передо мной появилась девушка с черными волосами, на которой, словно ожоги, были пятна Копья. - Твоя душа мне помогла, и имеет возможность уйти в Забвение, взамен за цербера Кеда. В случае со следующими формулировка будет та же самая, так что буду говорить только имя и за кого. Анна, встань за моей спиной.

\- Хорошо, - девушка послушалась, и прошла мне за спину, тотчас тяжело закашлявшись. Она сплюнула энергетику Копья, и я поняла что она одна из первых душ. Тех, которых забрали численные эпидемии и войны. Обычная гражданская.

\- Благородный Ринель, - появился красноглазый блондин в костюме центрального аппарата, и я просто указала себе за спину. - Освобождаешься за душу цербера Лутая.

Блондин послушно прошел за мою спину, а я вызвала еще одну душу за тушку Родина. Девушка мне казалась еще более затравленная, чем остальные. Стояла оглушающая тишина, видимо, Копье следило за мной, не забыла ли я, сколько душ обещала за освобождение мира от существования Двенадцатого. Глубоко вздохнув, и вспомнив свои ощущения я призвала еще две души.

\- Третья Старейшина, Пятый Старейшина, - тут же появилась двойка в белых балахонах. Розововолосая как обычно не выражала никаких эмоций, а синеволосый мужчина подошел немного ближе и поклонился. - Вы освобождаетесь за душу Двенадцатого Старейшины. Пройдите к остальным. - Они без слов прошли куда положено, а я поглядела на начинающую негодовать толпу.

_А как же я?!_

_Я старалась, я была послушной!_

_Я вообще не отсвечивал!_

_Просто выпусти нас!_

\- Тихо всем! Я уже предупреждала, что всех скопом не могу освободить. Если вы не попали сюда, это не значит что ваши старания были напрасными. Это просто значит что эта пятерка вела себя лучше всех. Не только сидели и молчали, но сотрудничали и помогали мне. Возьмите их как пример на будущее, и стремитесь стать лучше. Если будете хоть примерно так же хороши, не сомневайтесь - я вас замечу, и вы тоже сможете уйти. Поднимете мятеж - останетесь здесь навсегда, а я обменяю ваши души на души из Копья нынешнего Я, и больше шанса у вас не будет. Никогда. На этом все, спасибо что выслушали.

Я повернулась к пятерке и обняла так, чтобы все меня касались. А потом почувствовала как веки наливаются свинцом. Глаза я уже открыла, когда находилась в Забвении. Души парили возле меня, и почти все изумленно наблюдали за вспышками и всполохами. Я начала оглядываться, пытаясь найти Хозяина этого места, и он вскоре явился перед нами.

\- Эти души ты выбрала? - мне оставалось только кивнуть и подтолкнуть их к странному парнишке. Он пристально посмотрел на каждого, и души казались испуганны как его видом, так и выражением лица. Мне лично показалось, что он немного разочарован. - Как мне известно, в Копье есть более мирные души.

\- А я не делала конкурс на самого мирного, - я сжала губы в тонкую полоску, посмотрев на всех них. - А на того, кто самый послушный. И вот они здесь, - я их подтолкнула вперед. - Теперь ты с ними разбирайся.

\- Хорошо,- в один прыжок он показался возле затравленной девушки и погладил ее по щеке. - Не бойся. Больше в этом нет нужды, - его ладонь легла на ее голову, и словно изнутри нее вырвалось сияние, уничтожающее тело.

Последнее что я успела увидеть на ее лице до того, как она распалась, это были зареванные щеки и облегченная улыбка. Свет, который из нее вырвался, сменился в парящий шарик, который парниша легко поймал в руку. А когда разжал ладонь - свет устремился высоко вверх, застыв в темноте звездой, сверкая как и множество других таких же. Все шокировано на это смотрели, но потом вдруг, будто что-то осознав, припали на колени, подставив Хозяину свои головы. Он метнулся к Старейшинам, быстро высвобождая их свет и отправляя их в темноту, а потом то же сделал с первой женщиной, Анной. К благородному тот не прикоснулся, лишь направил в его сторону руку. Тот распался так же, как и другие, но вместо сияющего шарика был перламутровый песок, который парил в невесомости. Хозяин широко открыл глаза, и песок притянуло к ним, словно магнитом. После того он проморгался, и я могла видеть в его глазах более сильное свечение, и местами фиолетовые блики. Но потом все утихло, а парнишка, будто став еще моложе, потер глаза, недовольно хныча.

\- Ах, всегда так щиплется... - он вздохнул, и повернулся ко мне. Какое-то время мы молчали, но потом я улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо за помощь.

\- Не за что, - Он махнул рукой, мгновенно исчезнув, а я только хотела закрыть глаза, как почувствовала дрожь во всем теле. Это чувство было мне знакомо...

_Франкенштейн. Ольга. Пробу..._

Я завопила, и открыла глаза уже в колбе, а потом метнулась к Рейзел-ниму, отстраняя его палец от губ. Колбу я пробила, отчего лабораторию залило, а сама я была все еще фиолетовая. Я рассеяла цвет кожи так, чтобы он был на мне словно одежда - руки и лицо были моего прежнего цвета. Нельзя, чтобы остальные подумали что Копье покусилось на Мастера.

\- Не... - Я пыталась отдышаться, словно только что пробежала марафон. - Не... Сто...Ит... Меня... Пробуждать, - выдавила я из себя и бухнулась на колени, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Получалось тяжело, и посмотрев вниз, я увидела что из правой груди у меня торчит большой осколок колбы, с ладонь величиной. Я отползла от Мастера, и вынула стекло из грудной клетки, пытаясь добраться до кушетки. М-21 и Тао пришли в себя, преодолев шок, и помогли мне, а я дальше пыталась нормально вздохнуть. Эффект был прямо противоположный, и я закашлялась кровью. А потом почувствовала знакомую энергетику Копья, и повернулась к Франкенштейну.

\- Могу я знать, что ты тут устроила? - его глаз отчетливо задергался.

\- Я не хотела, чтобы Мастер тратил на меня свои силы, - я уже более внятно смогла говорить, но хрипы еще были слышны. - Я потом уберу, - Франкенштейн промолчал, спрятав лицо за ладонью, а Рейзел-ним подошел к нему сзади.

\- Франкенштейн. Помоги Оле.

\- Слушаюсь, Мастер, - Франкенштейн подошел ко мне, и я отозвала Копье полностью, сразу же почувствовав резкий упадок сил и боль от ран. Меня ошарашило понимание, что Копье, поглотив меня, все это время пыталось удержать показатели в норме и обезболить. По лицу ученого было заметно, что он удивлен не меньше моего, но быстро отреагировал.

В лаборатории настал переполох. Франкенштейн метался туда и обратно, подсоединяя ко мне датчики и ставя капельницу. Другие сначала просто смотрели на это, но потом подключились к помощи. Вскоре, благодаря оперативности окружающих, ситуация была под контролем, а мне было хорошо от сильного успокоительного и обезболивающего. Нахмурившись, наблюдала как прошлый Я записывал спешно что-то в моей карте.

\- Почему я в таком хреновом состоянии? - недоумение было, как по мне, вполне объяснимо. Я же прошла модификацию, а гибну на этой кушетке, как раненый тюлень.

\- А то ты сама не знаешь, что после модификации нужно отлеживаться. А тот регенерин, что ты себе вколола, вообще позволен только 12 часов спустя Ж-25, что добавляется в физ-раствор, - с чувством мой лоб встретил мою же ладонь, когда накатило понимание, что я сделала. По сути сама себя чуть в могилу не загнала. - Он ведь усиливает регенеративные показатели, но...

\- Но после получаса почти сводит регенерацию к нулю, - я прервала Франкенштейна и кивнула и ему, и самой себе, осознав все. - А еще и Копье недавно заполучила.

\- Насчет Копья у нас будет отдельный разговор, - блондин поставил на стол мою карточку и сел возле моей кушетки на стул. - А теперь мы бы хотели услышать из твоих уст все происходящее, - глубоко вздохнула.

\- Ну, начнем с того, что мы убили Двенадцатого Старейшину и его армию Церберов, - Тао пробормотал что-то по типу "невероятно", и я замотала головой, забывая, что для их уровня это действительно повод для гордости. - Двенадцатому немного шарики за ролики зашли, и он разгромил КСА. А до этого еще и его шавки знатно наделали проблем. Притом Старейшина был уверен, что достоин забирать жизни других. Что его жизнь ценнее жизни других, - эти слова косвенно были адресованы Мастеру. - И для справки. Он был в начале модифицирован, а только потом заключил контракт с Роктисом.

\- С Роктисом? - Франкенштейн неверяще на меня уставился.

\- Ага. Роктис вообще сбрендил, что скатился к подобному. Но суть в том, что Роктис - в Союзе. И когда они узнают, что Двенадцатый погиб тут со своей армией - начнут более активно действовать.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы ушли, - вот и канон пришел, откуда не ждали. Я тяжело вздохнула, и прикрыла глаза. С одной стороны, это ведь Мастер. Да и это заявление выйдет, в итоге, на лучшее. Ребятки сплотятся. - Это место... Уже не может обеспечить вам ту жизнь, о которой вы мечтали, - после того он не менее канонично удалился. За ним следом вышел Франкенштейн, а ребята стали обмозговывать то что услышали. Я решила в ту линию канона не соваться и просто отдыхала, что следовало сделать после модификации. Возможно поэтому и не заметила сразу, как в лабораторию вернулся домовладелец. Начались разговоры насчет КСА, в которые я не вникала, а когда дошло дело до "предложения" Мастера, сразу вслушалась.

\- Сейра и Регис могут вернутся в Лукедонию, а вы отправиться за ними, и можете жить в резиденции Мастера. Там Союз вас не достанет. Я уведомлю Лукедонию о вашем прибытии, так что проблем не возникнет.

\- Он не о том спрашивал.

\- Вы хотите знать почему Мастер попросил вас уйти? - начались разглагольствования со всех сторон, ребята стали говорить почти одновременно, и у меня разболелась голова. Полегчало, когда стало тише. Тогда я снова услышала Франкенштейна. - Вы не балласт. Просто мы не уверены что сможем вас защитить...

\- Чего?

\- Каждый раз, когда Мастер использует силу, он тратит часть своей жизненной силы, - это уже сказала я, намекая, что меня не стоит списывать со счетов.

\- Да, это так, - Франкенштейн подтвердил, и раздались крики ребят, и снова заболела голова, что было для меня удивительно. Как у меня вообще могло что-то болеть, если ученый вколол мне трамадол? Когда волнения утихли, началась лекция насчет "кто есть Ноблесс и как он жил". Помню, когда читала это, очень растрогалась, буквально до слез, сейчас же, слушая это, мне было очень грустно. Вскоре ребята ушли все обдумать (если память мне не изменяет, то в итоге все соберутся на балкончике), а надо мной нависла угроза в лице Франкенштейна. Правда, когда я вскинула бровь, он отставил свой пафос и просто сел возле меня, устало откинувшись на спинку стула.

\- Я действительно довольно сильно устал от этой ситуации. Ты была права, - я хмыкнула и посмотрела в потолок, удобно улегшись.

\- То ли еще будет, Франкенштейн. Ты хотел поговорить со мной насчет Копья? - снова встретилась с ним глазами, и он кивнул.

\- Да, действительно. Меня интересует один момент. Тебя поглотило Копье, но при том не попыталось даже занять твое место или взять контроль над телом. Не то, чтобы я завидовал, но мне просто интересно что ты ему предложила? - мой взгляд снова устремился к потолку, задумалась, стоит ли ему вообще об этом говорить. Но следующие слова меня даже немного растрогали, так что решение я приняла. - И еще оно поддерживало твою регенерацию. Ты открываешь новые пределы этого оружия, ты в курсе?

\- Франкенштейн, просто возьми себе к сердцу, что в основном там мирные люди, погибшие в войне или от болезни. Там твоих врагов маленькая часть, по крайней мере сейчас, - его кивок я проигнорировала. - С ними возможно договориться, тем более когда не смотришь на них свысока. В самом деле Копье - это просто большое количество душ, движимое стадным инстинктом и жадностью, - наступила тишина, Франкенштейн не особо взял мой монолог во внимание, или уже пробовал действовать таким образом, поэтому я просто продолжила. - Я предложила выпустить их из Копья на покой.

\- Ты... Что? - прошлый Я видимо ждал когда я скажу что это шутка, а потом понял, что я все это всерьез. - Ты ведь понимаешь что подобное ослабит Копье?

\- Естественно. Но я же не дура, - я пожала плечами и тут же поморщилась от боли. - Я держу равновесие. Пообещала, что за каждого поглощенного _врага_ , - выделила это интонацией, - отведу их к подобию местного бога. Я могла бы до самой смерти поглощать и поглощать, но лучше мощного оружия только послушное и полностью сотрудничающее.

\- Местного бога?

\- Ага. Подозреваю, он олицетворяет канон и волю этого мира. Тебе встреча с ним будет доступна только после того, как умрешь. А так как я уже эту жизнь прожила - то могу к нему приходить на ковер.

Франкенштейн на минутку замолчал, видимо, обдумывая мои слова. Я тоже молчала, так как просто не знала что сказать. Капельница уже заканчивалась, и после нее я уже могла подняться, так что решила пока что составить компанию ученому. Видела, что его что-то терзает. Но пока что он не хотел мне этого говорить. Ну, я терпелива. А вперить в него свой взгляд, полный невинности и лучей искренности мне ничто не мешало. И, как ни странно, это на него подействовало, и он, тяжело вздохнув, поделился со мной:

\- Аах, меня терзает одна мысль.

\- Какая, Франкенштейн? - сочувствие на моем лице было искренним, отчего тот сначала опешил. Я-то знаю как ему иногда хочется перед кем-то показать себя слабым и выговориться. _Помнила это_. Но он не препятствовал, и сказал мне.

\- Мне костью в горле сидит то, что Мастер использует силы. Я не знаю как их восстанавливать, и не знаю, как отговорить от трат. Хорошо, что теперь ты некоторых противников берешь на себя, но как подумаю, что ему пришлось бы уничтожить Двенадцатого, и в каком он был бы потом состоянии, то становится дурно. Он ведь даже еще после сна толком не восстановился! - он поднял голос, и у меня снова заболела голова, на что я поморщилась, а потом поймала его ладонь в свою.

\- У меня есть план, Франкенштейн. Вместе мы сумеем немного сократить его траты, - в конце-концов, плюнула на все, и отсоединила иглу капельницы, обняв ученого. Ему уж точно не хватает объятий в повседневной жизни. Сначала он замер, видимо от шока, но потом обнял меня в ответ. - Знаешь, что ты сделал для Мастера в каноне? - в ответ мне было молчание, словно он меня не слышал. Я спустя пару секунд отстранилась, когда мне стало немного неудобно и неловко, и продолжила. - Ты создал ему печать. Кольцо, из энергии Темного Копья.

На меня посмотрели изумленно, но потом Франкенштейн сорвался с места, крикнув "Меня не беспокоить", и побежал на нижние этажи. Я вздохнула, и решила проштудировать свою медицинскую карту, чтобы понять почему так голова трещит. Когда я нашла причину, то сразу записала в книжечку название лекарства, а потом пошла к шкафу с медикаментами и закинула сразу две таблетки. Вместе с трамадолом это заставило меня чувствовать сонливость, и я, клятвенно пообещав себе пойти спать, отправилась для начала на балкончик. Нужно было поучаствовать в нужном для сюжета моменте. Когда я подходила, разговор уже подходил к завязке.

\- Союз уже в курсе происходящего, и противники будут соответствующие.

\- Столкнувшись с противниками сильнее нас, без шанса на победу... - я уже подошла к балкону и остановилась на пороге, опершись на косяк. У меня как раз была возможность смотреть на тройку, а благородные стояли ко мне спиной. Впрочем, все были так увлечены, что либо не заметили моего появления, либо проигнорировали. - Мы умрем, вот и все. И в чем проблема? Конфликт с Союзом? Смерть? Тао, нас готовили к худшему.

\- Точно. М-21?

\- Я... В деле.

\- И меня со счетов не списывайте, - с улыбкой подошла к парням, обняв за шеи Такео и М-21. - Все-таки мне тоже это предложили, так как Мастер хочет мне спокойной жизни, но куда уж мне деться, если быть не здесь.

\- Регис? Мисс Сейра?

\- Пхе, бояться такой мелочи, как смерть... - Регис скривился. - Куда сильнее страшит вероятность того, что нами будут манипулировать.

\- Меня тоже.

Я улыбнулась и, посмотрев на таких же улыбчивых парней, почувствовала странное облегчение. Канон ведь уже немного поправлен, кто знает, может были бы те, кто захотел бы уйти... Но нет, не они. Я отпустила парней, и увидела как все уходят с балкона. А сама на минуту взглянула на звездное небо. Как Оля, я была безумно рада быть частью этой истории. Одними губами сказала "спасибо" и наблюдая как небо быстро пресекла падающая звезда, была уверена, что меня услышали. Нагнала я компанию быстро, и имела возможность наблюдать, как Франкенштейн окаменел от ужаса, что Мастер мог его уличить в снятии печати. Беззвучный смешок немного подергал моими плечами.

\- Мы остаемся.

\- Что?

\- Мы все решили.

Пока Такео и Тао доносили свою мысль до Ноблесс и Франкенштейна, я встала с края шеренги и имела возможность за ними наблюдать. Лицо Мастера казалось непроницаемым, но в его глазах было выражение какой-то снисходительности и понимания. Сначала, я было подумала, а по правильную ли сторону баррикады я нахожусь? Все-таки, я будущее перерождение Франкенштейна, и хоть Мастер не говорил этого вслух, но тоже желал мне мирной жизни. Нас больше не связывает контракт, так что уверенности в том, что могу быть третьей в их дуэте, не было. Тем временем парни закончили, и слово взял Рейзел-ним.

\- Если я могу защитить ваши жизни ценой своей... Значит моя жизнь не была напрасной, - шок нарисовался на лицах абсолютно всех. Я была спокойнее, так как понимала его логику. Я тоже желала защитить и Мастера, и ребят, и прошлого себя ценой своей текущей жизни. Только чтобы помочь в полной мере ребятам, мне недостаточно быть просто копией Франкенштейна. Нужно изнутри им помогать, стать частью их команды, и направлять в нужных моментах.

\- Мы клянемся... - Ооо, пришла эпичность и пафос Тао. Заранее зная, что сейчас будет, я широко улыбалась, в отличии от удивленных собратьев. - Мы, RK-6 клянемся Вам в своей преданности.

\- Он че творит?

\- Чего? Здрасьте, RK-6?! Разве не RK-4? - наш штатный оборотень, как всегда контролировал количество нестандартности, излучаемой Тао.

\- Я уверен, что было RK-4, - добавил Регис, а я, пользуясь случаем, приобняла по-братски хакера за шею, чуть не повиснув на нем. - По крайней мере, когда я присоединился к вам.

\- Ну, так №5 теперь - это я, - для достоверности помахала ручкой, сигнализируя всем, что касаемо этой темы я с Тао на одной волне.

\- А это №6. - Тао указал на Сейру, и я его отпустила, не желая стеснять в жестикуляции.

\- А? Мисс Сейра - №6?

\- Сейра? Когда ты успела? - Регис явно был удивлен сверх меры, а я слегка хихикнула.

\- Мисс Сейра наверное сама в шоке, - не удержалась, чтобы не внести свою лепту.

\- Тао! Ты включил ее в группу, даже не предупредив?! - хакер на это замечание рассмеялся, а я предвкушала самый лучший момент в этой сцене.

\- Значит так, леди и господа, внимание! Я изменяю нумерацию RK от 0 до 6.

\- Стоп, - Такео, стоял с таким выражением лица, будто потерял всякое понимание в происходящем. - Я понял что №5 - это мисс Ольга...

\- Просто Оля, парни, вы что, - я сделала вид что оскорбилась и Такео послушно исправился.

\- Так вот. Понял что №5 - это Оля, а №6 - мисс Сейра, но кто №0?

\- Вопрос риторический, - Тао как чешир улыбнулся, глядя на меня. - Конечно же, шеф! Вы не знали? - ребята снова стояли с лицами а-ля-мы-близки-к-инсульту, а я решила их добить, и заодно спасти от возможной кары Франкенштейна.

\- Это была моя идея! - модификанты и благородные посмотрели на меня в шоке и с явным скепсисом

\- Когда Оля появилась, я действительно думал, что в доме будет двое Франкенштейнов, но теперь задумываюсь, а не двое ли у нас Тао? - Такео серьезно посмотрел на М-21, который пожал плечами, а Сейра увела Тао в сторонку, расспрашивая о возможных расцветках маски... Некоторые вещи, однако, не меняются. Но не желая в ряду моих соратников становиться в плохом свете, я поспешила объясниться.

\- Это вы просто не знаете, парни, какой был Франкенштейн когда-то... - я с ухмылкой посмотрела на блондина, не знаю что в голову ударило, никак все еще мстила за то, как он меня в первый раз представил перед всеми. - Вот однажды, когда к Рейзел-ниму пришел прошлый Лорд благородных... - Франкенштейн мигом материализовался возле меня, закрыв мне ладонью рот, и нервно зыркая на Мастера.

\- Думаю, Оле уже не терпится пойти спать, у нее сегодня был тяжелый день. Да и все эти лекарства наверное дали какие-то побочные эффекты, хе-хе, - я посмотрела на него сощурив глаза. Вот ты зараза. Хоть бы извинился, что назвал меня тогда "это"...

_"Я извиняюсь, извиняюсь, только не говори об этом случае при Мастере."_

Я выпучила глаза и замерла как изваяние, а потом резко отстранилась, отпрыгивая на добрых два метра. Все смотрели на нас изумленно, а я была не в силах понять, что только что произошло. Это был голос Франкенштейна, и не то, чтобы я не была привыкшая к его голосу в моей черепушке, но это явно было извне. Хотелось поймать себя за голову, сесть на пол и качаться взад-вперед, но меня от этого удержало только то, что прошлый Я был так же удивлен и встревожен. Я заметила искорки в его глазах, свидетельствующие об его исследовательском интересе. И сразу же замахала руками.

\- Не-не, ни за какие коврижки! Сегодня я действительно уже хочу отдохнуть. У нас еще будет время! - моя капитуляция перед Франкенштейном вызвала у других перешептывания в стиле "когда босс в гневе - от босса не уйдешь", но спустя какое-то время ученый остановился, и кивнул мне.

\- Ты права, Оля. Не только тебе, но и остальным, стоит уже идти отдыхать, - словно не желая больше испытывать терпение Франкенштейна, мы дружной толпой вышли из зала. А моя игривость и не думала проходить.

\- Ребята, если хотите услышать ту самую историю, то пошли на балкон.

Флэшбэк

Мастер привычно стоял перед окном. После сегодняшней уборки я чувствовал себя отлично, нет ничего лучше, чем чистота и порядок вокруг. Чай был уже готов, и я кидал в него сахара, согласно предпочтению Мастера, как вдруг почувствовал чужое присутствие на территории особняка. Мастер тоже его почувствовал, и оторвался на минуту от созерцания вида из окна.

\- Мастер, позвольте я открою дверь, - Ноблесс безмолвно кивнул, и я вышел из комнаты, мигом подбежав к двери и чувствуя неладное. А когда открыл дверь - убедился в этом. На пороге стоял Лорд Благородных. Я слегка поклонился и приподнял бровь, удивляясь такому визиту.

\- Ах, Франкенштейн! - его улыбка заставляла меня покрыться мурашками. Никогда не любил этого надменного хлыща. Сидит на своем троне, шутит себе, пока его подвластные в мире людей творят хаос и забирают жизни мирных, ни в чем не повинных людей. Будь такой правитель в любом человеческом городе - давно бы свергли. Но благородным такое его поведение только на руку, ничего не скажешь.

\- Я хотел бы проведать Рейзела. Он ведь у себя? - беспардонно пропихнувшись мимо меня, он прошел. - Ну, естественно у себя, можешь не отвечать, где же ему еще быть, ха-ха, - от подобного меня, если честно, выморозило. И план мести долго придумывать не пришлось. Я широко и злобно ухмыльнулся, но потом мило улыбнулся, и встал перед Лордом.

\- Вы так проницательны, Лорд, - я рукой указал ему направление, и пошел рядом с ним. - Пойдемте, я проведу Вас к Мастеру, - повел его немного в другую сторону, где была ловушка для нежелательных гостей. Правда, по пути пришлось заменить некоторые атрибуты. Но должно было получится, Лорд был занят рассказом каких-то полу-шуток, полу-историй. Ничего, сейчас рассказывать ему буду я, промелькнула у меня такая мысль.

Внезапно расслабленный Лорд, не ожидая подвоха, споткнулся об леску, натянутую между двумя косяками дверей на ширине целого коридора. Благородный уже было поймал равновесие, но в последний момент наступил на влажное и скользкое мыло, падая спиной на пол. В последний момент, пытаясь инстинктивно поймать равновесие, схватился за небольшой столик, стоящий рядом, и таким образом вылил на себя воду, которой я мыл пол и ведро с которой поставил на тот же столик. Огромным усилием я удержался от любого предвестника смеха, и помог Лорду подняться. Благородный поднялся, стряхивая со своего пиджака остатки грязи и пытаясь выпутать из волос щетку для чистки пола. Моя помощь ему пригодилась, и я с удовольствием спрятал щетку в карман. Несколько волос на ней осталось, а значит и ДНК материал у меня будет. Я видел как Лорд уже хотел разразиться тирадой, но я сделал вид что задумался.

\- Знаете, Лорд, этот ужасный и нелепый случай напомнил мне одну историю. Когда-то, в мире людей, Король одного народа был вынужден остановиться в простой избушке. Люди, недолюбливающее этого Короля, смеялись над тем, что Его Величество, посмотрев на их далеко не чистые купальни, наверняка станет гонять своих людей, чтобы искали ему самую чистую купальню в деревушке. Но мудрый Король сделал то, чего никто не ожидал, - Лорд благородных, попавшись на мою удочку, внимательно слушал мои слова, и вникал в смысл. - Он сам взял ведро с водой и без ничей помощи аккуратно вымыл для себя купальни. Этим поступком он показал, что он по настоящему благородный человек, знающий, что убирать - не стыдно, а стыдно жить в грязи, - и словно ненавязчиво подал ему тряпку и поднял опрокинутое ведро.

\- Ты прав! Это был мудрый Король! - в глазах Лорда зажглись поистине детские искорки интереса, и я только замотал головой, с сомнением смотря на него. Кто эту детину-переростка пустил на трон? - А я - мудрый Лорд, поэтому не вижу в этом ничего зазорного!

Конец флэшбэка

\- И что было потом? - Регис, сидящий между Сейрой и Тао внимательно слушал эту историю, видимо не до конца понимая, что в ней был очень тонкий стеб над бывшим Лордом.

\- Потом Лорд, уверенный что в таком виде нельзя появляться перед Мастером, убежал к себе переодеться. И вернулся спустя 8 лет, и если верить словам других глав кланов, все это время доводил свою прислугу до нервного тика, настаивая, что он сам будет убирать за собой, так как это долг по-настоящему благородной личности, - я пожала плечами, а Тао, не выдержавший под конец, громко заржал, и к нему присоединились и мы с Такео и М-21. Уж больно заразителен у Тао был смех. Правда, М-21 лишь ухмыльнулся, но как по мне, для него это уже был успех. Юные благородные в прикол не въехали, и потому Регис лишь добавил, что теперь идея убирать за собой еще более элегантна, чем он считал раньше. Мы с Тао и Такео поймали еще одну волну смеха, а М-21 добавил в спину удаляющемуся благородному, еще одну тонкую подколку, и между ними вспыхнула небольшая стычка.

Улыбнувшись, смотря на эту картину, я поблагодарила за чай, и вышла оттуда, направляясь к себе. День был тяжелым, и завтра, скорее всего, меня ждал ненамного лучший день, так как Франкенштейн точно не упустит свою возможность меня изучить. Да и если забудет, я точно ему напомню. Самой интересно, что и как со мной. Скоро все тайное, станет явным.


	5. Часть5

Проснулась с чувством крайнего смятения. Я была более чем уверена, что снилось мне что-то, и крайне неприятное, связанное с жизнью здесь, так как во сне мелькал как Мастер, так и Франкенштейн. Было ясно, что это не было прошлое, так как тогда я бы не видела Франкенштейна. Всячески избегала окна, так как помнила из прошлой жизни, что бабушкин совет - посмотреть после пробуждения в окно, чтобы забыть сон, всегда действовал на меня безотказно. Но сон упрямо не хотел вспоминаться. Вспоминался только лик гениального ученого и грустный Рейзел. Плюнув на все, посмотрела в окно - луна висела в зените. Сверившись с часами, поняла что было три ночи.

Спать хотелось неимоверно, но пить - сильнее. Потому и пошла на кухню в поисках влажной жидкости и лучшей жизни. Нашла только первое - половина остывшего чая с ужина. Как по мне - то что доктор прописал. Налила горького чая в стакан и почти в один залп осушила, замечая как от металлической поверхности плиты отражаются два красных огонька, которых раньше тут не было. Спросонья не сложила дважды два, и повернулась на свет с ножом в руке. И увидела удивленного Мастера. Отложила нож, насколько позволял мне шок от осознания, на **кого** я наставила нож, и, поклонившись, спешно удалилась к себе.

Сначала я ворочалась в кровати, думая, не пойти ли, и не извиниться как следует, но пока взвешивала все за и против - снова уснула. На этот раз глубоко и без сновидений. Потому когда будильник разбудил меня, я была вполне себе бодрячком. Умылась, причесалась, наложила минимум макияжа - лишь немного подвела глаза, и была готова к свершениям. А точнее к первому рабочему дню. Франкенштейн встретил меня в гостиной и, еще раз уверившись, что Мастер ни в чем не нуждается, вышел вместе со мной из дома. По его лицу было понятно, что не только я рада моему первому дню в школе.

***

В директорском кабинете был поставлен еще один стол для меня. И тут же нагружен папками, листками и нужными канцелярскими принадлежностями. Компьютера у меня не было, зато был большой планшет, на котором тоже можно было работать. От восторга я чуть ли не подпрыгивала, но Франкенштейн быстро остудил мой пыл, рассказывая весь объем обязанностей. Все-таки, роль зама была другая, чем директора, когда этот светоч знаний на месте. Потому на меня повесили обязанность ходить на уроки к детям, и присутствовать иногда на переменах, чтобы оценивать поведение учеников, и на той основе ставить им оценки.

\- Но сначала я бы хотел чтобы ты заполнила этот бланк, - я взяла листок в руку и увидела, что это анкета, скорее всего сделанная самим Франкенштейном. С графами: имя, фамилия, дата рождения, и прочими нюансами, нужными для того, чтобы сделать удостоверение личности. Взяла ручку в руку, и на минуту ударилась в рефлексию. Придумывать нового не хотелось. А так как это другой мир, то вероятность того, что моя родня тут существует - довольно низкая. А того, что могу встретить в этом мире своего двойника - и вовсе нулевая. Франкенштейн, конечно, не в счет, здесь вообще другой случай. Поэтому быстро заполнила документ своими подлинными данными. Директор забрал его у меня, и пробежался по тексту глазами.

\- Правдивые данные из другого мира? - кивнула, соглашаясь. Тот в ответ хмыкнул. - Не думал я, что тебя все еще держит та жизнь.

\- Не то, чтобы держит, просто привыкла, - мой равнодушный взгляд встретил его скептический. - Привычки - это вообще мощная фишка.

\- Не могу отрицать, - довольно быстро он со мной согласился, приступая к своим заботам. А я принялась работать с доверенными мне документами. Когда полторы стопки было уже проработано, в дверь постучались, и зашли агенты КСА вместе с нашей неразлучной троицей. Когда агенты заметили меня, сразу замерли, испуганно хлопая глазками.

\- И ты тут? - Сан Ин выдавил из себя это почти что восклицание, и я приветливо помахала им рукой.

\- Я заместитель директора школы Е-Ран.

После представления моего нового статуса Франкенштейн поднялся, начиная обсуждать с ними все согласно канону, а я в это время копалась в документах. Но когда Франкенштейн эпично представил и свой рабочий статус, я не сдержалась от смешка и ловко замаскировала его под напевание песенки. Но на меня, естественно, не особо обратили внимания. Иногда мне кажется, что канон немного сдвигает меня за рамки происходящего. Было непонятно, почему. Ведь Хозяин Забвения относится ко мне неплохо, как по мне, а он вроде как представитель воли и намерений этого мира. Тут либо я что-то путаю, и он не связан с волей этого мира, или неправильно оцениваю его поведение со мной. Ухх, как бы только не оказалось, что главгад здесь он.

Когда работники КСА ушли, мы с Франкенштейном погрузились снова в рабочую атмосферу. В две пары рук все документы шли быстрее, и быстрее заполнялись. Я даже втянулась было в это дело, но Франкенштейн поставил на моем столе аккуратный журнал, потоньше тех, которыми пользовались учителя для выставления оценок. Я бросила взгляд на документ, который как раз перечитывала, и подписав его подписью Франкенштейна, которую повторить для меня не было никакой проблемы, повернулась к директору.

\- Тут будешь записывать все заметки по поведению учеников и выставлять оценки, в таком режиме, чтобы тебе было удобнее. Каждый месяц должна быть итоговая, поэтому хоть одна оценка за месяц должна стоять у каждого. Сейчас будет обеденный перерыв, начнешь наблюдение, а потом зайдешь на три урока, - я молча кивнула, взяла журнал, и пошла к двери, и там директор окликнул меня еще раз. - Потом нам нужно будет обсудить парочку моментов.

\- Естественно, шеф, - я улыбнулась, и шмыгнула за дверь.

По пути в столовую я отметила одного парня, который помог учительнице собрать разбросанные бумаги, которые упали из-за того, что ее толкнули бегающие дети из младших классов. Впрочем, слепых бегунов я тоже записала, без проблем узнавая каждого ученика. В столовой не происходило ничего выходящего за рамки, дети, пусть и шумно, но послушно поглощали пищу. Сделав еще пару отметок, я поняла что тех, у кого будет плохая оценка будет ничтожно мало, так как дети тут мирные, и в большинстве своем действительно послушные. Улыбка робко тронула мои губы, а я принялась наблюдать за нашими "домашними учениками". На следующий урок я пошла в класс Шинву и ко, хотелось своими глазами наблюдать за Мастером. Пропустила учителя, который должен был сейчас вести урок, и предупредила его что у меня есть заявление.

\- Здравствуйте, класс, - начала я, когда после звонка все дети собрались уже, и удивленно посматривали на постороннего в классе. - С нынешнего дня я работаю в этой школе на посту заместителя директора, и кроме этой должности буду вашим завучем по поведению. Поэтому буду иногда сидеть на уроке, наблюдая за вашей работой в классе, а не только на переменах. Будет теперь графа "оценки за поведение", которая на оценки по предметам не будет влиять, но на каждом родительском собрании будет предоставляться для ознакомления вашим родителям или опекунам. Если у вас будут какие-то жалобы на поведение одноклассников, или вы заметите какой-то конфликт - прошу сразу же мне сообщать. Так же буду рада, если будете мне сообщать, если кто-то из ваших одноклассников заслуживает похвалу в плане поведения, такие поступки тоже будут учтены в итоговой оценке. У кого-то есть еще какие-то вопросы? - Юна робко потянула руку, и я кивнула головой, слушая ее.

\- Как нам Вас называть? - я с чувством хлопнула себя по лбу и непринужденно рассмеялась.

\- Меня зовут Ольга Гурань, но вы можете ко мне обращаться Ольга-ним. В конце-концов, я всего-то немногим старше вас, старшеклассники. А теперь желаю вам удачного урока, и, дабы не мешать - буду сидеть за последними партами, - я уступила место у доски учителю и поставила кресло сзади Рейзел-нима, собираясь в случае чего писать на коленке, благо журнал был с твердой обложкой. После этого урока заметок удостоились трое учеников, в том числе и Шинву получил первую отметку "Спит на уроке. Храп мешает сосредоточится многим ученикам". А когда не происходило ничего, стоящего моего внимания, я украдкой любовалась Мастером. Было так приятно видеть его умиротворенное лицо. В какой-то момент он повернулся в мою сторону, смотря на меня удивленно. Так же сделали и благородные.

Я изумленно посмотрела на них, не понимая причину их интереса. Сейра, будто видя мое непонимание, показала мне на щеку, и я вытащила телефон, смотрясь в черный экран, как в зеркальце. По щеке расползалась энергия Копья. Как такое возможно что я этого не заметила? Оно ведь не пытается меня сожрать. Когда я уже хотела положить телефон, полоска Копья начала вырисовывать цветок, который я при прошлом визите оставила на "песочке". Я быстро прикрыла щеку телефоном, прикидываясь, что говорю с кем-то, и направилась уже было в туалет, но быстро передумала и побежала в наш кабинет.

Ворвалась я туда с шумом, сразу закрывая за собой дверь. Франкенштейн удивленно на меня посмотрел, а когда я отстранила телефон, и вовсе поднялся, отшвырнув очки на стол. Даже не успел толком подойти, как я заметила что часть Копья отстраняется от моей щеки и посмотрела в экран телефона. Сначала это было нечто бесформенное, но потом сменилось в... Цветок? Что за хрень? Ученый смотрел на меня с не меньшим шоком, и я поспешила объясниться.

\- Когда я в прошлый раз была в Копье, то от нечего делать нарисовала цветок на полу.

\- И каким чудом ты сейчас... Зацвела? - Франкенштейн не понимал этого, и, если честно, я была с ним солидарна.

\- Не знаю. Но сейчас узнаю, - я покрылась энергией Копья и сразу же туда перенеслась. Я бежала довольно длительное время, пока не добежала до того места, где была в прошлый раз. Благо, что вообще его нашла. На песочке, возле моего рисунка, сидел мальчик где-то семи лет, и водил пальчиком то по месту моего рисунка, то дополняя чем-то своим. Я заглянула ему через плечо, и искреннее удивилась тому, как замечательно он рисует, несмотря на свои года. Присела возле этой души, улыбаясь ему.

\- Привет, мальчик. Как тебя зовут? Меня зовут Оля, - потрепала его по белобрысой макушке, смотря как он отвечает на мой жест смехом.

\- Я знаю, что ты Оля. Тут все о тебе часто говорят. Вроде как ты должна нас всех спасти и освободить, так что многие боятся тебя разочаровать. А я увидел как ты рисуешь, и захотел тоже, - пацан пригорюнился, глядя на тот цветок. - Я не помню ничего кроме своего имени, Грегори. Но когда ты начала рисовать, я вспомнил немножко! - он радостно подскочил, показывая грязную ладошку. - Когда-то я так же делал со своим дядей, он рисовал, и меня учил. Это было для меня всем, - с несвойственной для ребенка меланхолией, закончил он мысль, и я погладила его по голове.

\- Это очень хорошо, что ты вернулся к этому... - я не знала, как ему это сказать, не знала, понимает ли он вообще что творится вокруг, и излишне травмировать его не хотелось. - Ты молодец, потому что то, что ты нарисовал, появилось с другой стороны, и вполне материально.

\- Ох, так это может тебе помочь? - с искренним облегчением, сказал парнишка, и я кивнула. - Супер! Теперь я могу помогать Ольге!

\- Но если захочешь, я могу отвести тебя в лучшее место... - я огладила его голову, готовая сделать для него исключение.

\- Нет, - снова это несвойственное для ребенка выражение лица. Холодная решимость. Хотя, подозреваю, тут было дело в том, что эти его глаза явно многое повидали. И именно они добавляли ему такой серьезности. Или же пришлось повзрослеть слишком рано еще при жизни. - Я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой. Раньше мы только сражались, и я действительно хотел, даже мечтал уйти, но теперь все немножко иначе. Я понимаю, что драки еще будут, но как-то приятнее стало, когда ты за нами наблюдаешь. Все спокойнее стали. Сдружились, советуются друг с другом. Думают только как сделать так, чтобы ты ими гордилась, - я хмыкнула, понимая, какие мотивы ими в самом деле движут. - И я тоже хочу тебе помогать. Я хочу быть с тобой до конца.

\- Тогда, может, есть что-то, что я могла бы сделать для тебя? - мое стремление было понятно - души в Копье нестабильны. А тут еще и душа ребенка. Хотелось поощрить не только словом, а показать, что каждый добрый поступок может быть вознагражден.

\- Ну, может... - парень немного замялся, хотя не было понятно, отчего. - Я знаю, как такая просьба может восприниматься, будто я хочу завладеть телом, но... Могу я увидеть солнце? Пожить как человек хотя бы часок! Даже просто твоими глазами, - такая просьба не была сильно неожиданной, это было прямо в топ-5 "Чего хотят души, заключенные в Темном Копье". В ответ я лишь ему улыбнулась и подергала за щечку.

\- Будет тебе прогулка. Я только улажу кое-что, и вернусь за тобой.

Я ушла, слыша недовольное бурчание Копья. Но на большее никто не осмелился.

***

Когда я проснулась - лежала на диване в директорском кабинете, а надо мной склонялись Франкенштейн, Мастер и двойка юных благородных. За дверью был шум и гам, значит была перемена. Я тут провалялась как минимум один урок, так как с того урока я сбежала почти в самом начале. Села, посмотрела на их удивленные лица, и нахмурилась.

\- Что такое? Я кого-то убила пока была в отключке?

\- Нет, убить не убила, - облегченно вздохнул Франкенштейн. - Но сначала ты потрепала по голове Мастера, потом погладила по голове поочередно Сейру и Региса, а когда мы решили тебя в конце-концов уложить, ты подергала меня за щеку, пока я проверял твое состояние, - выражение лица его было таким серьезным, будто бы я ему там новую таблицу Менделеева случайно нарисовала, что пробило меня на смешок. - Кого же ты там в Копье так вниманием своим облагодетельствовала? - после этого вопроса я отодвинула от себя смех.

\- В том-то и дело. Есть там одна талантливая душа, которая открыла новые возможности Копья, - ментально я воззвала к Грегори и попросила того нарисовать бабочку. Ради этого вытянула руку, и вскоре нарисованная на моей ладони бабочка ожила, становясь трехмерной и упорхнула с моей руки, садясь на цветок. В отличие от всех прошлых случаев прикосновения Копья к флоре, этот цветок не завял, а бабочка, словно слыша мои мысли, села на нос Ноблесс. Тот удивленно посмотрел на нее, и подставил руку. Бабочка с согласием туда перекочевала, и Мастер мог теперь наблюдать за ней более пристально. - Теперь, как можно сделать вывод после моего небольшого представления, Копье может принимать произвольную форму, - бабочка сменилась мышкой, а Грегори у меня в голове засмеялся, смотря как мышка с любопытством осматривает пиджак Рейзел-нима, явно пытаясь на него взобраться. - При том поддается моему контролю. Я сама не знала что такое возможно, но Грегори мне подсказал, и за это мне хотелось бы его отблагодарить.

\- Грегори? - Франкенштейн немного удивился подобному. - Души ведь часто забывают свои имена, когда попадают в этот водоворот.

\- Там сейчас ничего не происходит, - я пожала плечами, подходя к окну. - Тишина в Копье многие души толкает на размышления. Возможно поэтому они все вспоминают. Но тому мальчику я кое-что пообещала. Поэтому мне надо, чтобы со мной пошел кто-то, кто способен в случае чего меня остановить.

\- Зачем? - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня, не скрывая своей подозрительности.

\- Пообещала я этому мальчику, что поведу его погулять. Это единственное, что я могла ему предложить взамен за помощь.

\- А освобождение?

\- Он не захотел. Сказал что останется, чтобы мне помогать, - это заявление невероятно удивило Франкенштейна, а с ответом вдруг нашелся Рейзел-ним.

\- Я пойду, - он молча поднялся, собираясь идти к двери и ожидая меня. Франкенштейн хотел что-то возразить, но Мастер что-то ему сказал по ментальной связи. Я не понимала, что именно, но чувствовала кожей, когда они ментально общались. Сразу появлялась мелкая гусиная кожа. Не теряя больше времени, быстро переместилась в Копье и без лишних разговоров забрала мальчика. Тот открыл глаза уже в кабинете, смотря на все, что его окружало, с большим изумлением. Я поняла, что двигать не могла ни одной конечностью, а за нее ее двигал Грег, как я уже его назвала про себя.

_Мне нравится._ \- так же про себя ответил мне пацан, насчет имени видимо, и я подозревала что именно так происходит наш диалог с будущим Франкенштейном. Точнее остро почувствовала себя на его месте. А вскоре так же почувствовала и его присутствие.

\- Ты уверена, что не пожалеешь потом? - мужчина отозвался, и встал возле меня, так же смотря в экран, который показывал что творится перед глазами тела. - Одно дело - помогать Копью, а совсем другое - пускать в свое тело считай постороннюю душу.

\- Уверена. У меня был выбор, но я так решила, - переведя взгляд с него, я посмотрела в экран. Пока что Грег решил оглядеться, а прошлый Франкенштейн пытливо за ним следил. - Нужно же им давать какое-то поощрение.

\- Уважаю твой выбор, - Франкенштейн ответил с улыбкой, и отошел немного от экрана. - Следи за ним, и подсказывай. Думаю, парнишка сейчас довольно ошарашен тем, что видит.

Это было заметно по реакции парня на все происходящее. Он был тих, и просто наблюдал за всем и за каждым в комнате. В конце-концов Франкенштейн подошел к этом парню и присел перед ним, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Грегори, Оля меня слышит?

\- Да! - Голос был похожим на мой, но было в этой интонации нечто, не свойственное мне ни в этой, ни в прошлой жизни.

\- Скажи ей, что прогулки, наверное, не получится. Тело с ног до головы фиолетово, - словно в подтверждение этих слов Грегори осмотрел мои ладони. Я не хотела, чтобы мое обещание мальчику кануло в лету, и быстро заговорила.

_Скажи ему, что я сказала, что ты сможешь прогуляться по крышам. Или что можно подобрать какое-то безлюдное место._ Грегори быстро передал мои слова, и Франкенштейн, прикусив губу, вытащил из шкафа толстовку. Она была явно большая мне, и с капюшоном, так что никто ничего не должен был заметить, даже попадись я кому на глаза. Умно. Грег быстро укутался в толстовку, а я только подумала о ком-то еще, способного побыть гидом, как Грегори ответил за меня.

\- Оля просит, чтобы ты пустил с нами Тао, - парень немного скуксился под внимательным взглядом Франкенштейна. - Говорит что он может побыть мне и Рейзел-ниму гидом...

\- Хотите сделать осмотр достопримечательностей?

_Только тех, что на свежем воздухе, и до которых будет доступ._

\- Только тех, что на свежем воздухе, и до которых будет доступ, - послушно повторил за мной мальчик, а блондин тяжело вздохнул, но все же послушал мою просьбу. Спустя минуту в кабинете уже появился хакер, сверкая привычной улыбкой, но, заметив меня тире Грегори, немного пришел в шок. Потом же, когда ему все объяснили, тот снова улыбнулся, правда не так широко, и протянул руку, явно дрожащую и немного с опаской.

\- Привет, меня зовут Тао, а тебя как?

\- Меня зовут Грегори, но Оля называла меня Грег, и мне это понравилось, - мальчик улыбнулся Тао в ответ, и хакер, кажись, немного расслабился.

\- Ну тогда, Грег, пошли на прогулку, что ли?

В ответ мальчик лучезарно ему улыбнулся, и положил мою ладонь ему в руку.

***

\- Тао-Тао, ты только посмотри! - мы вчетвером, если считать количество душ, стояли на крыше. Грегу только что показали, в каком темпе он может бегать и с какой силой прыгать, и после того, как мы запрыгнули на крышу, тот сразу стал восторгаться. - Ты посмотри сколько народу! А все маленькие какие, как муравьи. И туда-сюда, туда-сюда, - мальчик искреннее радовался, а я попробовала по ментальной связи потянуться к Рейзел-ниму. Вышло только то, что я чувствовала его эмоции, и то отдаленно, но зато, как уже выяснилось раньше, мысли мои Мастер слышал.

_Я предлагаю Вам, Мастер, вместе с Грегори попробовать мороженное. Думаю, Тао не будет трудно сбегать._

Я не знала, как отреагировал на мои мысли Ноблесс, но вскоре услышала как он повторяет мою просьбу и Тао, слегка ему откланявшись, что успела заметить боковым зрением, метнулся в близлежащий парк. Грег проследил за ним взглядом и посмотрел на Мастера, который невозмутимо наблюдал за пейзажем. На минутку мы зависли на этом деле вместе с Грегори, потому что ветер развевал его волосы так мягко и непринужденно, добавляя в эту картину еще больше расслабленности, но Грег быстро скосил глаза на модифицированного, который как раз выходил из тени дерева, возле которого приземлился, и решился заговорить.

\- Рей, а мы можем пойти туда же, где Тао? - Грег, подхвативший от детей, которые окликнули Мастера в коридоре, это короткое прозвище, посмотрел на него умоляющим взглядом, насколько я могла судить, чувствуя мимику своего тела, и разве что не сложил вместе ладошки. Искренняя просьба убедила Ноблесс, и он с коротким кивком подошел к краю крыши, а Грегори радостно подскочил, и тут же последовал за ним. Когда мы уже вышли из тени, Тао как раз нес три разных мороженных. Мы быстро нашли лавочку, в самом безлюдном месте парка, и сели поглощать мороженное. Новый опыт понравился как и Грегу, так и Мастеру, оттого в наших рядах на минуту стало тихо. Даже Тао притих, внимательно смакуя фисташковое мороженное. Грегу досталось со вкусом жевательной резинки, а Рейзел-ниму - банановое.

\- А давайте попробуем вкусы у друг друга? - резко подскочил Грег, отчего я шикнула, чтобы он поправил капюшон. Тот сразу меня послушался, но от своей идеи не отступился, демонстрируя собеседникам широкую улыбку. Ноблесс молча протянул ему мороженное, наверное, сам заинтересован, как это будет происходить, и парень лизнул, тут же улыбнувшись. - Вкусно. Держите мое! - Грег протянул свое мороженное, и Мастер медленно повторил жест Грега. При том, он кивнул, благодаря, видимо. - А теперь Тао, давай ты, - модифицированный, немного изумленно глядя на эту двойку, протянул свое мороженное, и любопытство Грега было удовлетворенно. Тао попробовал еще мороженное Грега, но вот предложив вежливо Мастеру, последний отказался. Видимо, решил не тревожить мозги хакера, и так переживающие сейчас когнитивный диссонанс. Все доели свое мороженное в относительном покое.

_Пойдем дальше. В нашем плане много мест._

Рейзел-ним и Грег поднялись, явно соглашаясь со мной, а Тао, лишенный возможности меня слышать, просто поднялся вслед за ними, тут же начиная болтать и сглаживать углы. Он провел нас по парочке действительно занятных мест, но я была более чем уверена, что в официальных гид-маршрутах Сеула такого не встретишь. Хакер рассказывал о разных местах, с занятной историей среди жителей, иногда выдавая такие подробности, которые точно не всплыли бы, если бы не его обширные умения и возможности. Но Грег, несмотря ни на что, был безумно доволен нашей прогулкой. И в минуты, когда он делился своим восторгом с Мастером, я могла по его легкой улыбке заметить что он тоже тому рад. Под конец нашей экскурсии, когда нас занесло на один из мостов, мы все смотрели на закатное солнце, которое медленно, но верно стремилось искупаться в реке. И тогда я услышала у себя в голове голос.

_Ради этого не грех и душу продать_ , - с некоей меланхолией промолвил Грегори, а потом отозвался вслух.

\- Спасибо вам большое, Рей, Тао, за то что согласились со мной пойти на прогулку. Я не знаю, увидимся ли мы еще, но я очень рад, что получил эти воспоминания. И я вам обещаю, я их сохраню, любой ценой, - мои губы тронула улыбка, а губы промолвили последние слова. - Надеюсь, "до свидания", а не "прощайте", - после этого ко мне резко вернулось обладание телом, чуть пошатнувшись, отчего я чуть не рухнула прямо в реку.

\- В таком случае, думаю, можем уже идти домой, - я посмотрела на свои ладони, и не заметив на них ни капельки энергии Копья, скинула капюшон, и мы вместе с Рейзел-нимом последовали за Тао, направляясь прямым курсом домой.

***  
  


Оказавшись уже дома, мы почти на самом пороге встретили Франкенштейна, который чуть ли не на иголках сидел, пока Мастера не было, но Рейзел-ним едва ли обратил на него внимание, тут же направляясь на балкон, чтобы посмотреть на закат. А когда Франкенштейн метнулся в лабораторию и вернулся оттуда со знакомой мне коробочкой, было ясно, что канон решил взять в свои руки происходящее. В таком случае мне стоит тоже кое с кем переговорить. Предусмотрительно поднявшись в свою комнату, так как с минуты на минуту должны были нагрянуть дети, судя по процессу готовки блюд мисс Сейрой, я села на пол и попробовала поговорить с Франкенштейном, не втягивая в это Копье. Получилось почти мгновенно, и для удобства я легла на пол.

_И что же ты хочешь узнать у меня?_

_Почему-то у меня притупляются твои воспоминания. Я конечно никому не говорила об этом, но в последнее время вспоминать отдельные моменты мне все труднее, а помню канон только потому что со мной манхва имеется. Нету идей, почему так?_

_Почему же нет? Есть. Я стираю твою память о моей жизни,_ \- я сразу подскочила в сидячее положение. Образ Франкенштейна исчез, но связь была, я ее все еще чувствовала.

_Почему?!_

_Так надо._

_Ты считаешь, я недостойна этого знать?_ \- меня немного разозлило это заявление.

_Нет, дело тут не в этом. Знания твоей личности и предложения решений некоторых проблем просто перекрывает моя, намного более обширная память. Мне пришлось на время поставить этот блок, так сказать, чтобы раскрыть всю суть твоей личности. Возможно, воспоминания твоего боя со Старейшиной тебе немного прольют свет на эту ситуацию. И не советую ломиться с этой проблемой к Хозяину Забвения, тут уж мы с ним заодно._

_Ага, значит спелись. Зачем ты и его в это впутал? Мне теперь что, пока не постигну себя, вообще нельзя ни ногой в Забвение?_ \- но ответа на эти вопросы я не услышала. И связь так же пропала. Я лишь с недовольством цыкнула, снова укладываясь на пол, вспоминая последний бой, и думая, где же я могла так облажаться, что моя прошлая реинкарнация во мне разочаровалась. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. И чтобы убедиться в своих предположениях, я мышкой пробралась в лабораторию, пользуясь тем, что сейчас там пусто.


	6. Часть 6

Ничего не получалось! Вот ничегошеньки. Я думала, что у меня уже есть план, но довольно быстро оказалось, что тот не действенен, и вообще. Это было невероятно сложно. Вместе со своей памятью Франкенштейн забрал у меня множество знаний об исследованиях, были лишь те, что я успела отточить, пока подготавливалась на встречу с прошлым Я. Но не думаю, что Франкенштейн имел тогда ввиду дополнительную модификацию как решение проблемы. Возможно, это было что-то связано с моей силой? Хотелось в это верить, иначе больше у меня зацепок не было. Прикрепив к себе несколько датчиков, я предупредила Копье, чтобы оно не лезло, пока не прикажу, и стала действовать.

Била по невидимому противнику сначала просто со всей своей силушки, не привлекая никаких плюшек, а потом стала отодвигать от себя свой страх. Отметила для себя, в уме, что там, где не было опасности, не на поле боя, это делать было сложнее, но это было очевидно. Когда аппаратура коротко пикнула, сообщая что заданные параметры записались, тихонько пригласила Копье. Сначала просто замахивалась им, понимая, что с этой энергетикой могу тут многое вывести из строя, а аппаратуру не перенесешь в спарринг-комнату, потому и сдерживалась. Потом попросила Грега нарисовать меч, и стала им сотрясать воздух, с куда большей эффективностью. Потом отпустила свой страх наружу, но получила только то, что контролировать себя, чтобы тут не покрушить все, было сложнее.

Когда аппарат снова пикнул, я отозвала Копье и изучила результаты. Ага, после высвобождения страха я сильнее, после призыва Копья, соответственно - тоже, когда соединяю оба состояния - почти так же сильна как Франкенштейн сейчас. Но этого мне мало. Мало данных, мало силы. И что самое важное - ноль идей как это изменить. Тяжело бахнулась на стул, и позволила себе, как в старые добрые времена, до осознания, кем была в прошлом моя душа, утащить себя в депрессию. Человек я, в конце-концов, или кто? Мне, считай, отказали несколько самых сильных и сотрудничающих, в моем понимании, существ. И я чувствовала себя брошенным ребенком на огромном собрании ведущих специалистов. Когда не сильно понимаешь, что творится, и спросить у тебя особо не у кого, потому что с незнакомцами говорить нельзя.

В жесте отчаяния, никак иначе, я решила все-таки проведать Забвение. Закрыла глаза, думая что придется засыпать, но меня почти мгновенно туда затянуло. Сначала были только звезды и парящая тьма. Покрутила головой, в поисках знакомого, но ничего не изменилось. В голову закралась мысль, что мне даже не покажутся, что настраивало на депрессивные мысли, но тогда словно ниоткуда появился Он.

\- Ты явно не умеешь внять мудрому совету. Или решила проверить самостоятельно? - мою решимость мигом сдуло, а Хозяин приблизился ближе. - Забвение это место для умерших. Как думаешь, что происходит с живыми, которые часто сюда приходят?

\- Ничего хорошего.

\- Именно. И от этого мы тебя и хотели уберечь.

\- А память урезали зачем? - я все еще была явно не в духе, и оттого чувствовала себя немного смелее. - Это-то как мне должно было помочь?

\- Тебе уже все сказали. Твое бывшее воплощение далеко не дурак, уж ты-то должна это понимать лучше кого бы то ни было. А теперь уходи. Даже секунды здесь для тебя опасны, - один толчок в грудь, и я снова очнулась в лаборатории. Возле меня был Франкенштейн. Развернул мое кресло к себе, присел передо мной на корточки, и посмотрел внимательно, чуть ли не прожигая глазами.

\- Хмм, если честно, то в таком настрое я тебя вижу впервые. Что такое?

\- Неважно, - я буркнула скорее из вредности, чем по поводу реального желания сохранить это для себя, но бывший Я в душу мне не лез.

\- Ладно. Тогда я думаю что настало самое время нам поговорить, - он взял мою медицинскую карту и посмотрел на то, что я там раньше дописала, а так же на мои сегодняшние проверки силы. - Как раз о твоей силе я хотел поговорить. М-21, как единственный, что уже почувствовал ее на себе, поделился со мной впечатлениями, и они явно были положительными, - после этих слов в комнату вошли Тао, Такео и Сейра, останавливаясь неподалеку. - Я хотел это проверить на собственной коже, для начала только пару ударов, а потом, возможно и больше, - я угрюмо уставилась на документы, и лишь краем глаза отметила его ухмылку. - Ну, или остальное потом, как пожелаешь.

Впрочем, отказываться у меня не было никакого резона. Я, вместе с остальными членами RK пошла за Франкенштейном. Пришли в спарринг комнату, где ученый просто попросил нападать на себя, а потом защищаться от его ответной атаки. Все как обещал, простая проверка сил, даже без намека на драку. Я предупредила ребят, что нужно делать это поодиночке. Сначала вызвался добровольцем Тао, уж очень он был наслышан и ему не терпелось опробовать это на себе. Вначале он атаковал Франкенштейна, потом тот его, сравнения ради. Потом включался дополнительный фактор в виде меня. Так как Тао был довольно вертким, используя свою силу, я решила что рука с его плеча может просто соскользнуть, и встала сзади, слегка обнимая его за талию. Было совсем другое ощущение, чем в случае с М-21, когда просто держала руку на плече, особенно в плане защиты от атаки Франкенштейна. Энергия моей защиты словно полнее обволакивала хакера. Когда пришла очередь следующего испытуемого, я сначала положила руку на плече Сейры, а потом попросила повторную проверку, но уже поддерживая ее сзади. И я, и Сейра, и Франкенштейн отметили изменения.

\- Мисс Сейра, пожалуйста, призовите оружие духа, - благородная лишь коротко кивнула, выполняя просьбу. Мы снова повторили, а потом с Копьем... Правда, когда я призвала Копье, Франкенштейн призвал и свое. Пробовали вновь и вновь, в разных вариациях, и когда я уже поняла что это сулит нам скорый переход от проверки к схватке, то попросила Такео встать на место Сейры. Так как Такео специализировался на дальнем бое, то при ближнем был не слишком эффективен, но в купе с моей поддержкой, он держался молодцом, почти не вынеся из поля боя никаких увечий. Но с ним мы пожалуй экспериментировали больше всего, так как моя депрессия отошла на другой план, уступая внимание интересу. Я словно чувствовала, что при этой тренировке я найду все ответы на мои вопросы. Пробовала разное скопление моих сил на стрелке, разное ее распространение, и тогда я почувствовала, почти буквально услышала звук ключа, поворачивающегося в скважине, а в голове словно колокол била одна-единственная мысль.

_"Почему это я слабее, чем на поле боя? А что я испытываю на поле боя? И почему я решила что эти два состояния естественны, и их нельзя изменить?"_

Почти мгновенно отскочила от Такео, попросила у Тао мобильник с выходом в интернет и вышла оттуда, оставляя всех присутствующих в легком недоумении. Пока двигалась из спарринг-комнаты в лабораторию тут же проверила, чтобы быть уверенной, интересующий меня вопрос в интернете. Сверив его со своими догадками, быстро скопировала нужный мне научный артикул на один из мониторов в лаборатории, а телефон оставила на кушетке, более чем уверенная, что ее владелец не будет стесняться вернуть себе вожделенный гаджет. Сама же перерыла свою медицинскую карточку, ища хоть какие-то данные насчет интересующего меня препарата, и нашла. Это и казалось мне тем самым ключом. Я слышала как дверь лаборатории открылась, выпуская оттуда тройку, принимающую участие в эксперименте, а Франкенштейн не спешил уходить, наблюдая за моими действиями через плечо. Его взгляд мне не мешал, я воспринимала его примерно так же как и другую личность в моей голове. А то, что тот, внутренний Франкенштейн наблюдал за каждым моим действием, было привычным делом.

\- Ты считаешь что увеличив количество норадреналина и адреналина может устроить скачок силы?

\- Естественно, - слегка повернулась к нему на стуле, не прекращая вводить данные в документ, высвечиваемый на экране. - Адреналин помогает нам собрать силы во время критических ситуаций, улучшает функциональную способность скелетных мышц, и включает, как тумблером, реакцию "бей или беги". Но слишком длительное нахождение под адреналином увеличивает размеры миокарда и учащает сердцебиение, что просто фатально влияет на организм. Нам, модифицированным, это конечно нипочем, но! - я с улыбкой посмотрела на Франкенштейна, подняв большой палец, и тут же начиная снова печатать и показывая на отдельные моменты на экране. - Если свести к минимуму вредное влияние адреналина на организм тем способом, которым придумала для нас натура, то можно добиться как большей эффективности от его частого употребления, так и натренировать организм на постоянную его выработку. Создать просто временную сыворотку на основе самих гормонов, пока модифицированный организм не научится стимулировать их на постоянной основе.

\- Ты опиралась на исследования Селье? - Франкенштейн немного нахмурился, глядя на экран, а потом явно задумался, придерживаясь ладонью за подбородок.

\- Агась. Если мы так легко поддаемся дистрессу, то можем так же легко научиться поддаваться эустрессу. В нужный момент, когда чувствуешь, что организм начинает вырабатывать адреналин, можно просто вколоть себе нужную дозу норадреналина, но поскольку в полевых условиях не всегда можно понять, сколько организм выделил адреналина, то лучше взять на сметку комплексное количество гормонов.

\- А как ты хочешь подстегнуть организм к выработке? - я заметила его явный скепсис. Видимо считал мои методы хождением вокруг да около проблемы, которую я задала. - Если не найдешь способа сделать это довольно быстро, то можешь подсесть на подобную сыворотку.

\- Я знаю. Была идея сначала подстегивать этот процесс дофаминэргическими, бензодиазепиновыми или диазепиновыми препаратами, но на это можно тоже подсесть. Над этим, как побудить организм к выработке норадреналина, мне еще нужно будет немного покопать, возможно в исследованиях Селье что-то подобное упоминается, но нам явно нужно будет найти оригинальный подход, так как прослушивание спокойной музыки или медитация не сможет повлиять на каждого, все-таки, пусть и модифицированный, но организм есть организм, и каждый чем-то да отличается, - я посмотрела на Франкенштейна, и тот внезапно стал внимательнее, видимо что-то в моем внешнем виде заставило его покинуть мир своих размышлений. - Но эта сыворотка, пусть и временный, но очень хороший вариант. Ты же понимаешь, что, гипотетически, эффект от ее применения будет почти точь-в-точь такой же, как...

\- ... Как в случае использования Т-2, - продолжил за меня Франкенштейн, уловив мою мысль. - Но те параметры, что ты задала, могут повторить эффект красной пилюли, а нам ведь не хочется повторения истории с Айрис? - я тут же подхватила его мысль и понизила количество вводимых гормонов, оставив то же самое процентное соотношение. А после небольшой тишины со стороны ученого, снизила и соотношение, чувствуя себя немного как школьница на экзамене. Он придвинулся к экрану, явно более удовлетворенный тем, что видит. - А как ты собираешься синтезировать гормон?

\- Конечно же химически, - мой взгляд явно выдавал с головой то, как я незначительно оскорбилась на этот вопрос. - Если бы я хотела делать забор этих гормонов из животных, то их бы приходилось модифицировать, и к тому же, долго они бы подобной стимуляции на их выработку не выдержали. Я не изверг какой-то, в самом-то деле. И, предупреждая твой вопрос, я собираюсь тестировать это на себе, так что завтра жди от меня предложения спарринга, - я поднялась, включая химический синтезатор, и задавая ему параметры, снова подошла к документу, пробежавшись по нему глазами в последний раз и записывая.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, не могу оказать прекрасной леди в такой искренней просьбе, - он удалился из лаборатории, а я удивленно посмотрела ему вслед. Мне показалось, или в этом его высказывании было кокетство и такой тонкий намек на флирт? Д-да не, быть не может. Только не от Франкенштейна. Но щеки у меня все равно предательски запунцовели.

***

После того, как я поднялась наверх, быстро приняла решение немного успокоить свой, уже полыхающий, как огонь святой инквизиции, энтузиазм и решила перед сном попить чаю в тихой обстановке. В зале обнаружился Рейзел-ним, и, направляясь на кухню, я решила заодно сделать чаю и ему. Даже просто проходя мимо, отметила, что в кружке осталось меньше половины, а за время приготовления, скорее всего и вовсе опустеет. Пока подготавливала чайник для заварки и подбирала чай, вода уже вскипела. Поэтому пришла я в гостиную довольно быстро, неся в одной руке чайник и кружечку для себя, а в другой - сахарницу с ложками. Поставила все это на столе под внимательным взглядом Ноблесс, и без вопросов подлила ему чай, подсластив, и сделала те же нехитрые манипуляции для себя, присаживаясь напротив, удобно подогнув ногу лодыжкой под колено. Правда, видимо не судьба мне была посидеть в тишине, так как сразу почувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд и интерес моего будущего собеседника.

\- Почему ты чувствуешь себя брошенной? - Мастер явно не понимал причины моего недавнего депрессивного состояния, которое немного стало ко мне возвращаться под влиянием бездействия. Словно единственным способом спастись от него было беспрерывной занятостью.

\- А как мне еще себя чувствовать? Меня практически в один момент лишили поддержки двое особ, на которых я во многом полагалась, - от Мастера пошла волна отрицания и неприятия моих слов. Почему я чувствую его эмоции? Неужели это были остатки прошлого Контракта? Но тогда они по идее должны были быть более ярко выражены, когда при мне еще была память Франкенштейна, разве нет?

\- Тебя не бросили. Франкенштейн просто хотел раскрыть твой потенциал, - Ноблесс испил немного чая, приготовленного мной, и на более долгий миг замолчал. Меня же затопило в его удовлетворении и некоем утешении. Словно он ментально пытался меня утешить. - Он понял, что ты сама по себе можешь многому его научить. Таково было его решение.

Я не нашлась с ответом, да и не знала что ответить. Почему-то, когда мне сказал это Рейзел-ним, во мне это заиграло совсем другими красками. Я чувствовала Франкенштейна, могла с ним говорить, и знала что он наблюдает за моими успехами, спорными или нет. И я поняла, что имел ввиду Мастер, говоря что я могу его научить многому. Только вот ему, уже усопшему и переродившемуся, эти знания особо не нужны, разве что для того, чтобы эго пощекотать. А вот теперешний Франкенштейн может с подобными знаниями многого достичь и многое предотвратить. Значит тут все время шел упор на то, чтобы сблизить именно нас двоих? Прошлого Франкенштейна и личность по имени Ольга? Насколько далеко это должно дойти, чтобы дать плоды? До дуэта, в широком понимании этого слова? Как боевого так и научного?

В ответ на мои мысли Мастер кивнул и снова сделал глоток. Я же подула на свой чай, и отметила что он достаточно остыл. Охоты дальше терзаться размышлениями не было, и поэтому, быстро выпив чай, я ушла на кухню, вымыла кружку и удалилась к себе. Есть еще тысяча способов расслабиться. И один из них, который я захотела превратить в действие - это горячая пенная ванна под тихую и умиротворяющую музыку. После такого мне точно был гарантирован долгий и спокойный сон.

***

Следующие дни для меня пролетели незаметно. С утра направлялась в школу, и до обеда разгребала вместе с Франкенштейном документацию школы. Во время обеденного перерыва ходила по школе, внимательно следя за поведением. В определенный момент наблюдала даже за учителями, и, когда после урока сделала одному выговор за слишком уж необъяснимый гнев касательно ученика, и отправила к школьному психологу выговориться, предупреждая, что в следующий раз могу и к директору отправить, мигом заработала уважение и среди учителей. Видимо поняли, что наше с Франкенштейном сходство - это не простой звук. По тому же поводу многие из тех, кто раньше доставлял проблемы, и хотел этим заниматься и дальше, явно избегали меня, но благодаря своим сверхспособностям и поддержке Тао, мне удалось выловить таких особей, и после двух-трех отметок в журнале, а потом и вовсе рандеву с директором, все мелкие хулиганы стали подтягивать свое поведение.

Ребята это не были плохие, но мелкие пакости устраивать любили. Причем как одноклассникам, так и учителям. Надеюсь, что мои меры возымели эффект, и теперь они искренне желают исправиться. Если же нет, то есть еще один действенный способ. Штрафное дежурство как ничто другое в мире вдохновляет школьников на исправление. Иногда мне приходилось сразу с утра идти и искать непослушных, так как многие заметили что я выхожу из кабинета только после обеда, и нужно было эту тенденцию сломать. Причем я сумела заметить, что плоды моей работы уже мало-помалу имеются. Те, кому были выписаны плохие заметки о поведении, тут же из кожи вон лезли, чтобы делать хорошие поступки. Одному парню даже пришлось толкнуть длинную лекцию, объясняя, что заметку нельзя пересдать, о чем он меня просил, так как плохой поступок из памяти не сотрешь, и что окружающие судят нас по нашим поступкам. По нему было заметно, что замечание это он взял себе к сердцу, и когда я заметила за ним чистосердечное доброе поведение, то без его ведома стерла из журнала упоминание о том инциденте. И пусть сам толкует себе это как хочет.

После школы я просто запиралась в лаборатории, совершенствуя свою теорию о адреналине и норадреналине, стараясь синтезировать эти гормоны максимально близкими к натуральным, так как во время пробного спарринга с Франкенштейном я поняла, что они оказали на меня более сильный эффект, чем я предполагала. В начале испробовала процентное соотношение полтора к одному, но эффект был неутешителен. В определенный момент меня просто скосило усталостью, и я, уклонившись от удара Франкенштейна, приседая, решила просто сесть. Моя неожиданная капитуляция и полнейшее равнодушие к тому, что противник все еще желает раскатать меня в лепешку, немного отрезвило ученого, и он бросился ко мне, проверяя состояние. Выводы, которые он сделал, были неутешительные.

\- Вот этого я и опасался. Норадреналин просто взял тебя в свои тиски, как только адреналин сделал свою работу.

\- Я все еще верю в свою теорию! - чувствуя уже нехилую слабость, я решила добавить вескости своим словам, подняв вверх указательный палец. Спорю, что я была в этот момент похожа на укуренную.

\- И я все еще в нее верю, - хмыкнул ученый, поднимая меня на руки и понес, скорее всего, в лабораторию. - Я даже могу тебе подсказать, где ты ошиблась.

\- Да? - я посмотрела на него, ожидая вердикта, и он ответил на мой взгляд с каким-то умилением. Примерно так смотрят на своих детей, когда те впервые приносят маме поздравительную открытку из садика.

\- Ага. Тебе не стоило слушаться моего совета, - на минуту меня даже покинула сонливость, до такой степени меня удивили его слова. - Я предположил что твоя сыворотка подействует как Т-2 и случайно попутал твои мысли, предлагая изменить не только количество вводимых гормонов, но и процентное соотношение. Но ты изначально была права, - меня, офигевшую, уложили на кушетку и стали возвращать в нормальное состояние. Я находилась немного в ступоре, переваривая то, что только что услышала. Этот ученый только что сказал, что был неправ, в отличие от меня? Франкенштейн, который редко позволял себе ошибки, вот такое сказал?

Сначала мне хотелось спросить, а не являюсь ли я его подопытной мышкой, а он уже давно подобное придумал и теперь потешается над моими потугами, но вдруг что-то внутри, похоже пресловутая женская интуиция, несмотря на мое временное отупение сознания, возорала ко мне, на нескольких тональностях, пожарной сиреной. Только теперь я заметила, что Франкенштейн останавливал на моем теле свои ладони чуть дольше положенного, хмурился, но в моем состоянии не происходило ничего катастрофического, что могло бы заставить его так отреагировать, и временами мотал головой. Я битый час внимательно наблюдала за его мимикой и поведением, не веря еще своим глазам, и не укладывая у себя в голове подобную информацию.

Даже сейчас, мысленно, я была просто не в состоянии это сказать, это подумать. Потому что у меня в голове сидел еще один, будущий, Франкенштейн. Который время от времени, наблюдая за мной, посмеивался, иногда недоумевал, часто фейспалмил. Его я так же слабо понимала, как и нынешнего Франкенштейна, и после стирания у меня его памяти, начинала воспринимать как шизофреническое обострение. Тогда он добродушно откатывал это назад, оставляя ровно столько памяти, сколько было нужно, чтобы отождествлять мне его личность со своей душой.

Хорошо хоть что новый спарринг, с применением сыворотки с гормональным соотношением двух к трем, прошел весьма и весьма успешно. Меня, по крайней мере, не выносили на руках, а я сама вышла оттуда, вполне бодрая и с энтузиазмом записывающая результаты. Франкенштейна тоже неплохо прогоняла на спарринге. Мы условились на бой до первой крови на лице, потому вначале Франкенштейн получал в большинстве удары в туловище, когда я пыталась до его лица допрыгнуть, и поэтому вошел он в лабораторию одевая халат на голый торс. Усмешка с лица сошла быстро, да и покраснела, как тот маков цвет...

И сейчас тоже! Мне осталось только прикрыться папочкой, которую только что листала, и упасть лицом в стол, в жесте якобы усталости, чтобы вездесущие камеры Тао не смогли наловить на меня компромата. А то на поле боя и в школе она, видите ли, босс намба ту, а в лаборатории сидит и краснеет ни с того ни с сего, как девственница на вечеринке. Стоп... Если логически подумать, то в этом мире я и есть девственница. Я разочарованно простонала, поднимаясь, и тут же мощно похлопала себя по щекам, мол от них румянец, и решила взять себе выходной и пойти в клуб, исправлять свое незавидное положение.

Но увы, совершить свой план я так и не смогла. Пока торчала тут, в лаборатории, и отвлеклась на свои планы по новой идее, совсем забыла об одной занимательной штуке, канон зовется. В лабораторию спустились Франкенштейн вместе с М-21 и якобы М-24. Сначала у меня был ступор и переваривание информации. Потом, стоило мне взглянуть на этого болезненного - жгучая ярость. Эмоции видимо так сильно отобразились на моем лице, что оба Эмыча застыли, глядя на меня в шоке и с явной опаской. Прости, М-21, но я не буду частью этого цирка. Я со злостью села на свое место и тут же скачала все, что касалось моего исследования, на флэшку. Лаборатория - это больше не безопасное место. Потом скинула халат, и, толкнув плечом на выходе удивленного Франкенштейна, вышла оттуда. А, когда поднималась наверх, то не выдержала, и ударила со всей дури по стене, заставив ее задрожать и оставив в ней вмятину. Когда поняла, что рыдания уже начинают сжимать мне горло - нечеловечески быстро поднялась к себе, надежно спрятав флэшку и планшет с каноном.

Пусть отчитать его никому из этого мира фактически невозможно, лучше перебдеть. Хотелось взять вертолет и махнуть как можно дальше отсюда, лишь бы не видеть страданий М-21, но я не могла себе позволить подобную роскошь. Как же я хотела его уничтожить быстрее, чем на него выйдут наши! А теперь нужно будет разработать другой план. И еще извернуться так, чтобы М-21 по возможности не сильно страдал. Уйти все-таки нужно было, хотя бы на прогулку, иначе покрушу все в доме. И на прогулку лучше уйти далеко, Корея уже и так сильно настрадалась от нелюдей. Я взяла свой рюкзак и скинула туда важные вещи, и в последний момент - флэшку с планшетом. На удивленные лица остальных жителей дома я отвечала злобно-недовольными взглядами, а на любые вопросы - рычанием. Хотя, как по мне, это более походило на рычание раненого зверя из-за накатывающихся на глаза слез и сжимаемого в тисках горла. Чувство вины тут же на меня хлынуло волной, и я бежала вдоль города, а потом и за его пределы, не разбирая дороги, размазывая слезы по щекам. Только на секунду остановилась, включая на телефоне музыку и принимая решение держаться береговой линии Японского моря. Хотелось махнуть как можно дальше, но слишком далеко я тоже не имела права убегать. Но нужно было найти место там, где я смогу убежать от боли этой трагедии и спокойно обдумать новый план, который был бы по возможности максимально эффективен и безболезнен для М-21. 

Прости меня, товарищ, что я так налажала, уйдя полностью в свои дела. Прости, что проглядела тот момент, который в будущем причинит тебе столько боли. Я попробую исправиться. Ведь у меня нет возможности сделать отмотку времени назад. Во всяком случае, не могу, пока я жива.  
  



	7. Часть 7

Занесло меня в Россию, на окраины Владивостока. Приметив большой раскидистый дуб, присела на минутку отдохнуть, и думала дальше сорваться в путь, но передумала. Шум моря успокаивал, впрочем как и небольшое движение самих веток. После переживаний села, тупо глядя перед собой. Свою сумку повесила на одну из веток, сама села на другой, и попыталась собрать мысли в кучку. Но как только перед глазами появлялось лицо М-21, тут же сердцем овладевала тоска и ярость на саму себя. Пренебрегла своей миссией, ушла в себя и в опыты, вместо того чтобы следить за развитием сюжета. В определенный момент решила спуститься, чтобы пойти за водой. Хорошо знакомый, еще из прошлой жизни, язык благосклонно влиял на меня, даже около одного из магазинов разговорилась со старушкой и помогла донести тяжелые сумки домой. Та пригласила меня на чай, и отказывать у меня не было охоты.

\- Ой, Олечка, я вот вижу, тревожит тебя что-то, - проскрипела недовольным голосом старушка, и пододвинула мне вазочку с печеньем. Я едва на нее взглянула, есть не хотелось от слова совсем. - Парень бросил, или что-то сложнее?

\- Хаа, да какой парень, Инна Тимофеевна, - взяла кружку обеими руками и посмотрела в свое отражение в коричневой воде. Не чета чаю, что делал Франкенштейн. - Все более сложно. Занималась научной работой и из-за того, что слишком увлеклась, подставила друга.

\- Он тоже подобным занимается? - я отрицательно помотала головой. - Так как ты его тогда подставила? Расскажи старухе, я жизнь уже повидала, может и подскажу что, а языком трепать об этом не буду.

\- Узнала, что на него подстава готовится, и не успела предупредить.

\- Не будущее ли ты увидела? - улыбчиво смотрела на меня женщина, когда я изумленно на нее посмотрела. Она лишь головой покачала. - Удачно ты, деточка, зашла ко мне. Я ж раньше, по молодости, магией промышляла, вот и целый двор теперь шарахается от ведьмы, - хохотнула эта, с виду миленькая, старушка. Сомневаться в правдивости ее слов не хотелось - я всегда верила в магию и способности подобных ей людей, и сейчас очень хотела надеяться на чудо. - Когда ты только подошла ко мне, я от тебя что-то эдакое почувствовала, словно тоже от ведьмы. Дай мне ручку свою, я посмотрю что там у тебя, - она взяла мою ладонь, начала рассматривать, цокала языком, вертела головой.

_"О, типичная схема. Сейчас скажет что на тебе три порчи и венец безбрачия, а потом за скромную плату предложит снять"_ \- Франкенштейн внутренним голосом прокомментировал это, и коротко, скептически рассмеялся.

\- Жизненный путь у тебя не простой, милочка, - наконец сказала ведунья, все еще рассматривая мою руку. - Уж не пыталась ли ты тоже подобным заниматься? - Инна Тимофеевна многозначительно постучала пальцем по моей ладони, намекая на ведьминское дело. Я кивнула - еще до моего воссоединения с Франкенштейном был у меня такой период в жизни. - Вот то-то. Но проблемы у тебя не от этого дела. Вижу с тобой мужчину, он близко к тебе. Запредельно близко, но не брат, и не отец, - женщина явно ломала голову над загадкой в виде меня. - Гля, еще двое околачиваются рядом. Один оберегает, словно долг какой-то, но не родной. Как отчим, что ли... - она склонилась еще ниже. - Не, не то, - махнула на меня рукой, - ты детдомовская, что ли? - я вяло кивнула головой, решительно не желая посвящать ее в подробности, хотя уверенности, что она сама не увидит, не было. Сильная, видимо, была. - И другой, тоже бережет, но в другой совсем тональности, как молодой человек девушку обходит тебя, но похоже получил от тебя от ворот поворот, - я покраснела, не веря что она это может о Франкенштейне говорить. Это же вообще получается патовая ситуация. Мы ведь одна душа, это селфцест высшей пробы, даже хуже инцеста. Уже хотела забрать руку, но у старушки была крепкая хватка. - Тихо-тихо, не хочешь, ну и ладно. Но правда есть правда. Вот они оба - как короли мира. Сильные, умные, красивые, взрослые... - женщина присмотрелась, и ошарашено на меня взглянула. - Женихи конечно завидные, но словно и не люди вовсе, - осторожный взгляд на ведьму и легкий кивок с моей стороны заставил ее саму отпустить мою руку и всплеснуть ладонями. В общем, слов ни у нее, ни у меня не нашлось. С минуту мы так сидели в тишине, она - осознавая, а я - лихорадочно думая, не стоит ли мне связаться с Франкенштейном, чтобы он забрал меня и подтер ей память.

Вдруг женщина ушла в комнату, потом вернулась на кухню с довольно старым на вид зеркалом и церковными свечами. Прикрыла платком голову, начала что-то магичить, не просветив меня в цели своих действий. Как бы только не подумала избавить "бедную девушку" от соседства таких нелюдей. На улице было уже темно, и свет от свечи робко рассеивал мрак. Я зачаровано на него смотрела, отгородившись от всех переживаний, и почувствовала мнимое спокойствие. Когда женщина закончила, я вопросительно на нее посмотрела. Довольно бойкая старушка словно вмиг почувствовала все годы, которые она прожила, тяжело рухнувшие на ее плечи.

\- Ты в такую историю впутана тяжелую, я не могу тебе помочь ничем, кроме вот этого, - ведьма покопалась в сумке, которую принесла вместе с зеркалом и свечами, и вынула оттуда небольшое колечко. Маленький желтый камушек был вставлен в тонкий, замысловатый ободок из золота. - Это одно из украшений моей бабки, тоже ведьмой была. Я чувствую что в тебе, милочка, есть потенциал, и ты почувствуешь что с этим сделать, - когда я уже хотела отказаться от подобного подарка, она сунула его на мой палец, и сжала руку в кулак, зажимая ее в своей. - Я вижу какую мощь дал тебе тот блондин. Нет, ты ее _сама_ взяла. Словно это твое по праву. Это тебе подсказал тот мужчина, что так близко к тебе. Ты с этим справляешься, но это сплошная мертвящина. Тебе нужно иметь при себе кусочек солнца, чтобы тот мрак развеивать. И тоски такой не будет.

Я посмотрела на кольцо, что сидело как влитое на среднем пальце. Почувствовала мощь, исходящую от него, и коротко взглянув на женщину, извинилась, и призвала Копье. К чему секреты, если она уже все поняла? Даже когда оружие полностью меня охватило, палец, на котором находилось кольцо, был нормальным. Я отозвала Копье, смотря на удивленную старушенцию, и решила хоть как-то прервать тишину.

\- Это кольцо запечатывает?

\- Да. А может и отдавать, - с некоей опаской отозвалась старушка. - Оно может быть твоим оружием. Но только твоим. Только для того, что с тобой с рождения, а не того, что ты получила, - Инна Тимофеевна положила руку на мою грудь, точно на сердце, и в моем мозгу усиленно стали вращаться шестеренки, - я вижу перед тобой много трудностей, и много сражений, тебе понадобиться иметь меч и щит.

\- Что вы хотите взамен? - я подошла к деловой части нашего разговора. Не в курсе, сколько стоят гадания с амулетами-подарками.

\- Ничего. Абсолютно, - старушка улыбнулась мне. - Был мне сегодня сон, не то от ангела, не то от дьявола, что встречу особу, что желая мне помочь, попросит помощи сама. И ты пришла. Даже больше скажу, смогла удивить старуху, - женщина снова скрипяще засмеялась, и посмотрела на меня искренне. - Ты, Олечка, просто зайди еще когда-нибудь ко мне. Посидим, чайку попьем, помагичим, - Инна Тимофеевна заискивающе мне подмигнула, на что я ответила грустной улыбкой.

\- Не смогу пообещать.

\- Понимаю, милочка, - она вздохнула, провожая меня к двери. - Но надеяться буду. И приводи отца своего, ну, того что не-отец, - старушка опять засмеялась. - С ним у меня будет о чем поговорить.

Я лишь кивнула, представляя себе, какой бы у них вышел диалог. После такого разговора я сменила локацию, ближе к двору той старушки. Просто остановилась на крыше ее дома, откуда вид был куда лучше, чем с дерева с густой листвой. Проследила глазами как солнце, словно измученное, садится в воду. Небо начало зажигать звезды, вскоре зовя за собой луну, что лениво восходила, поражая своим желтым свечением. Точно таким же цветом, каким был камушек в кольце. Мои мысли начали медленно кружиться возле кольца, как Луна вокруг Земли.

Если я правильно истолковала слова ведуньи, то кольцо имеет роль определенного накопителя, в моем случае - энергии. Но как много я могу с ним сделать? Закрывать в нем свою силу, и передавать на время сражений? Хмм, эту гипотезу нужно было проверить. Я присела на некую конструкцию, которая, видимо, была защитой вентиляционного люка от дождя и снега. Вытащила из сумки ноутбук и записала свои идеи, поглядывая на кольцо. Увы, чтобы увериться, что мои предположения верны, нужно было провести эксперимент, а подопытным даже не пахло. Возможно я немного погорячилась со своим побегом, никто особо не спешит меня искать. Возможно я повела себя как подросток с максимализмом в пиковой стадии, но мне нужно было уйти. Разрушения в доме Франкенштейн бы мне не простил. В городе, впрочем, тоже. А бег немного остудил мой пыл. Мотнула головой и вернулась к записям. _Может отдавать_... Это замечание Инны Тимофеевны не хотело выходить из моей головы... И еще это смешное и абсурдное желание встретиться с Рейзел-нимом, хаа... Отдавать... Рейзел-ним...

\- Эврика! - мое восторженное восклицание, по сути, никого не потревожило, кроме сидящих неподалеку на дереве в своем гнезде птиц, которые оторвались ото сна и осматривались на предмет опасности. - Я с этим кольцом могу попытаться восстановить жизненные силы его организма. Мои-то регенерируют, а у него не очень. Инна Тимофеевна, вы чудо! - снова воскликнула я, и хотела спуститься в квартиру старушки, но циферблат в углу ноутбука мягко намекнул, что три часа ночи - не слишком хорошее время для посещений. Немного умерила свой пыл, и чувствуя себя немного лучше от такой радостной перспективы, вернулась к своим баранам. Взялась за быстрый просмотр канона, и лихорадочно раздумывала, какой надо сделать финт ушами, чтобы выйти из этой ситуации максимально удачно. То есть без разрушений в городе и в лаборатории. И желательно менее травматически для М-21.

Мдааа... Прошуршав внимательнее канон, я поняла, что если в скором времени не вернусь, то облажаюсь прямо по всем фронтам. Из головы совсем вылетело, что в этой арке будет нешуточное избиение Т-2 Юрием и Боннером, схватка с двойкой старейшин, и то, что за этим идет - трата сил Мастера и временный сон. Радости от того, что я перепутала события, было только в том, что до прихода мятежных каджу я успею немного подготовиться. Но нужно было исправлять уже то, что грядет теперь. Похоже, нужно будет вскоре возвращаться. Марка я перехвачу до его встречи с Юрием, или... Вот оно! Еще одна эврика! Возьму с собой Эмыча, чтобы тот услышал все, что говорит Юрий, а потом увидел преображение "М-24". Тогда я уже оставлю Марка на усмотрение М-21, пусть сам решит что с ним делать, а сама займусь этим мерзавцем очкастым. Раньше мне было до него не добраться, а теперь мне останется просто проследить за Марком - и я выйду на эту крысу, и устраню даже ценой собственной жизни. Другую такую хорошую пешку, как Юрий, Кромбель вряд ли сможет найти. Только вот, не привело ли бы это к более плачевным поворотам, чем в каноне?

Немного поразмышляв, я решила еще пока его не убирать. Пускай сначала вытерпит унижение, приготовленное ему Кэриасом. Только что мне тогда сделать? Отпустить Юрия просто так? Как и Марка? И позволить тому разгромить лабораторию, и похитить данные? Или же убить на глазах у М-21? Что будет лучше? Или, вернее, что будет хуже? Решила оставить эту развилку на попечение судьбе, и, в случае чего, заменю перед слежкой за Марком данные в лаборатории на ложные. Или, может, его взять как пленника и перевоспитать? Неплохая идея... Но не знаю, насколько рабочая. Голова шла кругом от всей заварушки. И самое главное, если бы кое-кто, не буду указывать пальцами, не опиздюлился, то этого всего бы просто не произошло. Я тяжело вздохнула, спрятала ноутбук, и снова ударилась в нехорошие думы.

Когда загорался рассвет, я смотрела на море и старалась не спать. Из-за недостатка того самого сна мне уже казалось, что целый жилой дом находится на лодке, и его мерно покачивают волны. Как можно незаметнее я спрыгнула с крыши на дерево, а оттуда - в соседний двор. Немного проблуждав, нашла круглосуточный ларек, в котором делали кофе. Правда, когда уже получила горячий стаканчик и испробовала, то мне откровенно захотелось блевать. Вкус был такой, будто вместо воды туда налили помои с бензином. Но там был кофеин, а потому я быстро осушила стаканчик, как только кофе немного остыл, чтобы не глотать кипяток. Как мерзкое лекарство, право слово. В таком неутешительном виде и с настроением ниже плинтуса, я вернулась на крышу на излюбленное место. Оно даже немного сохранило тепло. Часы на мобильном подсказали мне что уже восемь утра. Вот еще часок себя попроклинаю и смогу вернуться обратно. Не хотелось переливать на кого-то свой негатив.

Возможно я слишком ушла в себя, или была слишком уставшая, а может и все на кучу, но чужое присутствие на крыше я не почувствовала, лишь услышала как меня окликнули.

\- Ольга, - голос Такео был немного удивлен и звучал за моей спиной.

\- Я ведь говорил, я хороший поисковик! Пришлось, правда, попотеть, когда Ольга-ним... - я не дала Тао договорить, посмотрев на парней сзади немного яростным взглядом. Увы, мои эмоции при недосыпе часто путались, и совладать мне с ними было всегда тяжело. Парни окончательно испугались когда моя аура вспыхнула фиолетовыми всполохами. Грег в Копье почувствовал что из-за моего настроения начинает страдать физическое состояние, и решил начать оберегать меня от лишней траты энергии. Впрочем, остальные души были с ним солидарны, никто не хотел чтобы я окочурилась раньше времени на какой-то левой крыше, когда могу стольких освободить. Но модифицированные приняли это на свой счет, как потенциальную опасность своим тушкам. И тогда отозвался последний участник экспедиции за мной.

\- Оля... Зачем тебе было так безответственно убегать? - Франкенштейн говорил спокойно и без опаски подошел ко мне, присев передо мной на корочки. - Ушла без шапки в ночь, чтоб нам плохо стало. Что вообще случилось? - я молча, с постной миной показала ему средний палец, и Тао с Такео как то синхронно крякнули, то ли сдерживая смех, то ли от шока. Но в отличие от них, Франкенштейн поймал мою ладонь, внимательно смотря на кольцо, которое не позволяло Копью захватить палец, на котором было расположено. - Не было тебя всего-то пару суток, а ты уже успела найти себе кого-то? - и посмотрел так, с укором, мол мы тут волновались, а ты развлекалась.

\- Ф-ф... - смотря на него, я понимала, что он не видит во мне достойной себе замены. Что никогда не пустит в лабораторию, что не позволит быть рядом с Рейзелом. Весь негатив, что я в себе копила, просто ухнул вниз, словно якорь, держащийся на подорванном канате, и меня затопило волной горечи и сожалений. Говорить от подступающих рыданий было тяжело. - Ф-франкен... - договорить я не смогла, так как закашлялась от кома в горле, и просто начала реветь. Громко, безудержно, пытаясь избавиться уже от этого убивающего чувства. Сначала я почувствовала как на плечо мне легла ладонь. Потом меня робко обняли. И тут уже полетели тормоза у меня, и я крепко вжалась в его грудь, надеясь что он меня не оттолкнет. Что даст надежду на то, что только я себя считаю так сильно виноватой в произошедшем. Точнее, в происходящем. - Франки...

\- Чшш... - меня прижали в ответ, легко поглаживая по волосам. - Не говори, поплачь. Объяснишь нам все потом, - такой совет прозвучал соблазнительно, и я с радостью выплакалась в жилетку, то бишь, в рубашку прошлого Я. Мысли тихо прояснялись, энергия Копья шла на спад, а я понимала что пора уже перестать мариновать себя в рыданиях и действовать. Спустя пару минут, когда опасность снова разреветься миновала, я вытерла слезы, и похлопала себя по щекам.

\- Что сейчас происходит дома? - спросила я троих мужчин, и с ответом нашелся Такео.

\- Мы начали замечать что М-24 бродит по дому. Как-то странно себя ведет... - стрелок явно почувствовал себя неловко, и потер свое предплечье.

\- И М-21 вы еще не говорили?

\- Нет, - теперь отозвался Франкенштейн, смотря внимательно на меня. - Мы подумали, что здесь что-то нечисто, раз ты только от одного его вида сбежала от нас.

\- Ладненько, - я поднялась на ноги и подошла к краю крыши. - Вы как хотите, а мне нужно поесть перед тем, как выдвигаться в путь, иначе потом вам придется нести меня на руках, когда из сил выбьюсь, - на мое заявление парни только кивнули, и уже хотели спускаться в какую-то подворотню, но я их быстро поймала за воротники, и втащила обратно на крышу. - Идиоты, что ли?

\- А что такое? - парни были так невинно-удивлены, что мне даже завидно стало. Я так, наверное, не умею.

\- Это - Россия, парни. Тут каждая кошка сплетничать умеет, а об бабушкомониторинге я уже молчу. Вы хотите сделать переполох? Или Франкенштейну сейчас по всему району скакать и память стирать, ммм? - поинтересовалась я невинным голоском, от чего Т-2 резко замотали головой, а Тао еще и сглотнул. Ах, так у меня просто аура прорезалась. Я быстро отогнала свой мрак и модифицированные отчетливо вздохнули. - Прыгаем на вон то дерево и не спеша спускаемся. Стараемся вести себя как люди.

\- То есть, с крыш прыгать на деревья тут нормально? - Такео на меня посмотрел довольно скептически, а я хмыкнула.

\- Ну да. Паркур, все дела, - на меня посмотрели как на больную, и я направилась к противоположному концу крыши. Франкенштейн последовал за мной, смотря на меня с улыбкой.

\- Так ты раньше жила в России?

\- Не-а, - я довольно ухмыльнулась ему, встав на борт крыши. - Но понять здешний менталитет мне удалось, - это я уже говорила в прыжке. На ветки рядом приземлились парни и стали просто повторять мои действия. Мы довольно быстро спустились, и я первым делом пошла в магазин.

\- Я думал что мы идем поесть, - Франкенштейн поравнялся со мной, в то время как парни шли немного позади нас. Тао учил Такео элементарным азам русского, и когда дело дошло до матов и непристойностей, замаскированных под обычные слова, я повернулась к нему, сделала замечание, а потом покрыла трехэтажным матом в короткой форме так, что хакер невольно взбледнул. Такео же улыбнулась, и коротко уверила что теперь я на страже того, чтобы Тао не обучил его ложному. Разобравшись в ситуации, снайпер заехал по макушке друга смачным подзатыльником.

\- Так мы и идем. Но мне по душе есть в домашней обстановке, а не расшаркиваться по ресторанам или барам, - я ответила боссу и вошла в супермаркет, взяв корзину, и набрала явно больше, чем нужно было, для простого перекуса. Надо же как-то отблагодарить Инну Тимофеевну и за подарок, и за то, что, скорее всего, позволит нам у нее на минуту похозяйничать. Себе я взяла килограмм пельменей, красный перец в порошке и масло. Хоть душу немного отведу любимыми харчами.

Сумки я отдала парням, рассказывая им, а попутно и Франкенштейну о подарке, от кого его получила, и какой в нем вижу потенциал. Заинтересовались, пожалуй, все. Ну, слушали меня явно внимательно, задавая вопросы. Франкенштейн, показавший знание русского на приличном уровне еще в магазине, хотел поговорить с ведуньей и задать ей пару вопросов. А потом заикнулся о стирании памяти.

\- А вот этого не надо, - я строго на него посмотрела, когда мы поднимались по лестнице, так как лифт кто-то уже успел занять. - Такие люди, как Инна Тимофеевна, о подобном не распространяются, у них, я бы сказала, что-то вроде врачебной тайны. Только лечат они души. Не все, конечно, но за Инну Тимофеевну ручаюсь. Да и думаю, что я еще не раз ее навещу, - "возможно, и правда с Мастером", добавила я себе мысленно. Когда мы уже встали перед квартирой, я обернулась на своих спутников, проехав по каждому коротким взглядом. - Будьте готовы, что отреагировать она на вас может... Неординарно, - сказала, и сразу нажала на звонок у двери. Довольно быстро дверь открылась, и знакомое мне лицо выглянуло, и потом и открылись двери полностью.

\- Олечка! Ты пришла-таки к старушке! - та незамедлительно стала целовать меня в щеки, а потом посмотрела на других. - И привела своих, молодец! Так-та-ак, - она посмотрела на Тао и Такео. - Это твои товарищи, да? Сразу видно, хозяйственные. Не стойте так, несите пакеты на кухню. А это... - она посмотрела на Франкенштейна, что с сомнением смотрел то на меня, то на ведунью. - Это наш князь тьмы, да? - Инна Тимофеевна посмотрела на меня, а я ей кивнула. Из-за того, что она повернулась ко мне, от ее взгляда скрылась довольно живописная реакция Франкенштейна на подобное его определение. Впрочем, моя вторая личность в мозгах тоже не удержалась от парочки эпитетов. - Жаль, конечно, что папу-не-папу своего не привела. Я бы уж ему втолковала, что ему пора и кровным наследником обзавестись, - на эти слова Франкенштейн отреагировал небольшим выбросом энергии Копья, но я его быстро успокоила. - Но и этот мужчина неплох. Вот, парней этих оберегает как детей своих. Добрый. Не понимаю тебя, Оля, посмотри какой он красивый. Неужели обидел чем? - я рвано выдохнула, прикрыла холодными ладонями румянец, а потом и вовсе отвернулась что от Франкенштейна, что от нее. - А-а-а, теперь я поняла... - протянула ведьма. - Так ты ему от ворот поворот не давала, он просто тебе еще не признавался, - от такого откровенного ее рассуждения вслух я лишь простонала, и на нечеловеческой скорости присоединилась к парням. Они немного удивились моему присутствию, или, возможно, скорости, с которой я к ним пришла.

\- Как вы поняли из ее потока слов куда вам надо? Ты так хорошо русский знаешь, Тао? - я встала возле парней и стала совать в холодильник продукты. Крупы и прочее я оставила на столе, так как не знала куда и что.

\- Да не то чтобы... Я лишь совсем немного понял... Но когда вычленил "пакет" и "кухня" то понял, что от нас хотят, - говорил он это, пока я искала в шкафах кастрюлю.

\- Понятненько... - больше я решила не акцентировать внимание ни на разговоры парней, ни на негромкие переговоры Франкенштейна и Инны Тимофеевны, из коридора плавно перетекшие в кухню, а лишь на готовке. Было чувство, что я сто лет не готовила пельмени, но тело словно само помнило, что нужно делать. А потому момент, когда модифицированных, помогающих мне, заменил Франкенштейн, занявшийся чаем, был мной удачно проморган. И потому от его тихого шепота я вздрогнула.

\- Мне понравилось, когда ты сократила мое имя, - его дыхание защекотало мою шею, и я почувствовала, как мурашки пробежались по всему телу. Мне не было мерзко, или неприятно, но было понимание, что это неправильно, словно какое-то извращение. Правда, когда он был так близко, то мне не особо хотелось сопротивляться. И Франкенштейн внутри меня тоже не бил тревогу, словно происходящее было ему в высшей степени по барабану.

\- Франкенштейн, - я специально подчеркнула то, что обратилась к нему полным именем. - Сейчас не время и не место. Окей? - мой взгляд был серьезен, но не злой или раздраженый. Думаю, могу дать ему надежду на то, что что-то между нами может быть. Он кивнул, и пошел подавать чай. Если уж не против мой второй Я, то вроде трагедии не предвидится. Знать бы, правда, что об этом думает Хозяин Забвения. Уж местный бог точно бы мне подсказал, дать ему ясно понять, что ничего не будет, или наоборот, попытаться что-то из этого слепить. С моей стороны симпатия определенно была, все-таки таких как Франкенштейн вряд ли еще в мире где-то можно найти.

За подобными мыслями почти проморгала время, когда уже нужно было вытягивать пельмени. Спросила Инны Тимофеевны где у нее тарелки, и, взяв увесистую миску и несколько тарелок и вилок, занесла на стол. Вместе со мной поедали пельмени все. Парни - явно пробуя их как что-то новенькое, и переговариваясь насчет вкуса по корейски, Франкенштейну сие блюдо явно о чем-то напомнило, или он просто ушел глубоко в свои мысли, а мы с Инной Тимофеевной говорили о семье и о магии. Та мне рассказывала о разных ритуалах и их исполнениях, и я многое взяла себе на заметку. Возможно здесь, в другом мире, где энергия способна так легко материализоваться, у меня что-то на этом поприще и получится. Когда поели - стали благодарить и спешно удаляться, ссылаясь на дела. Ведьма вначале не хотела нас отпускать, под предлогом поболтать, но когда я сказала, что придумала как исправить свою ситуацию, она понятливо кивнула, и сама стала нас наскоро выпроваживать. Вот ведь понятливая женщина.

\- Оля, постой! - старушенция протянула мне в руке старый мобильный. - Возьми, запиши мне там свой номер, хотелось бы мне время от времени тебя набрать.

\- Это будет дорого вам стоить... - я покачала головой, но номер ей записала. Вдруг у нее проблемы будут, все-таки женщина она старенькая, и никаких родных рядом нету. Да и те что есть - знать не хотят.

\- Почему? - Инна Тимофеевна огорчилась, явно не очень смысля в телефонной связи.

\- Да потому что мы все из Кореи сюда прискака... Кхм, приехали, - пришлось быстро исправиться, так как мы уже были на лестничной площадке.

\- Все равно пиши, - она еще ближе протянула мобильный. - Если что, потрачусь, не беда.

Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как послушаться ее, так как не хотела огорчать. Вбив свой номер, я вызвала лифт и мы поднялись на последний этаж. Там я быстро нашла выход на крышу, двери которого были закрыты, но один мой изящный пинок ногой - и путь мигом освободился. Мы все выбрались и начали прыгать по крышам, явно спеша с возвращением домой. "Лишь бы успеть до того, как начнется все эта канитель", повторяла я себе мысленно, надеясь только и исключительно на удачу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS8SfM9lbLuqQByZ0xre2_fJmnm6ekzVKCDwBjfq2ZIj895mxNmeA  
> Кольцо, которое получила Оля.


	8. Часть 8

Когда мы вернулись домой (меня все-таки несли на ручках, а потом бросили на койку в лаборатории до лучших времен, хоть назвали это внеплановым обследованием), я имела возможность наблюдать за тем, как себя изводит М-21. Хоть мне и сильно хотелось спать, но все-таки не могла не подслушать разговор двух товарищей. Та-ак, кто-то здесь сейчас будет наглеть на тему пробуждения перед Мастером и Франкенштейном. Я хотела его остановить до того, как он начнет этот разговор, но ослабла порядочно, не успела перехватить нашего штатного оборотня. Но хорошо хоть, что тут канон не отличился, и ему отказали, а точнее он сам отказался.

Я хотела поддержать Мастера в случае чего, если отговорить не получится, но когда увидела что все в порядке, то облегченно вздохнула. И когда М-21 уже выходил из гостиной, и направился в мою сторону, в глазах вспыхнула темнота, а я успела только заметить, как он направился ко мне, выкрикивая мое имя, и как на нас обращают внимание остальные. А потом только мрак.

***

Утром я проснулась у себя в комнате, под теплым одеялом. Одета я была все в то же, в чем пришла с "прогулки". Посмотрела в окно, наблюдая утро в самом разгаре, как бы даже не обед. В дверь постучали, и я коротко пригласила войти желающего, лишь повернув голову. На пороге стоял тот, кого я меньше всего ожидала сейчас увидеть. М-21.

С большим усилием я сдержалась, чтобы не отвернуться обратно к окну. Вместо этого села в постели, потягиваясь с закрытыми глазами. А потом похлопала по свободному куску кровати, смотря туда. Не хотелось встречаться с ним глазами, так как мне все еще было стыдно. Только вот недооборотень не знал истинных причин, а мне не хотелось чтобы он принимал это на свой счет. Поэтому когда он присел передо мной, я вперила в него взгляд, ожидая пока он скажет, зачем пришел.

\- Оля, я хочу знать что ты об этом всем думаешь, - он сказал это чуть ли не скороговоркой, а я лишь тяжело вздохнула.

\- Ты ведь в курсе что я знаю будущее этой истории? - короткий кивок. - И ты готов услышать правду, даже если она будет чудовищной и неприятной? - теперь кивок был менее уверенный, но все же был. А я замерла перед ним, понимая что не хочу его так огорчать. Но придется.

\- М-24 мертв. Так, как и констатировал тогда Франкенштейн на поле боя.

\- Но это невозможно! - ожидаемо возмутился М-21. - Он помнит такие вещи, которые никто в организации не знал! Он...

\- Твой друг мертв, - я грубо его прервала, и серьёзно взглянула прямо в глаза. - Сейчас в лаборатории Франкенштейн выхаживает зомби. В Союзе есть такой агент как Марк. Он поглотил мозговые клетки М-24, которые не повредились при смерти. Он искренне считает себя твоим товарищем, так как перенял не только его внешний вид, но и личность. Ты говоришь с актером, который искусно играет твоего товарища, - на лице М-21 был такой шок, что у меня невольно засосало под ложечкой. Это, пожалуй, еще хуже чем сообщать кому-то о смерти близкого. - Мне искреннее жаль, но это правда.

\- Не верю.

\- М-21! - он остановился в дверях, но оборачиваться ко мне не спешил. - Я тебя могу понять. Но прошу, будь осторожнее с тем, что говоришь при М-24. Я бы хотела ошибаться, но... - дверь захлопнулась за нашим номером три. "... Но мне придется тебе доказать, что я права". Настроение резко упало, и я укуталась в одеяло, повернувшись к окну. Пусть этот канон ебется огрооомным таким конем, а я буду защищать только Мастера. Ну и еще может тех, кто захочет моей помощи. Ну и тех, кто не знают, что хотят моей помощи. Блин, в итоге ничего не меняется, при таком-то раскладе. В дверь снова постучали, а потом сразу вошли.

\- Если ты пришел мне сказать, как сильно я заблуждаюсь, и дальше верить в сахарные сказки, то проваливай, - я ответила немного грубее, чем хотела, но это было защитной реакцией на обиду.

\- С М-21 повздорили? - по комнате разлился приятный голос Франкенштейна, но я все равно не двигалась, словно это и к нему относилось. Потом сумела ответить на его вопрос.

\- Да. А ты какими судьбами тут?

\- Я пришел проверить твое состояние.

\- Да что тут проверя... - начала было я, повернувшись к нему, но заметив у него в руках аппарат для измерения давления и еще один, который, если память мне не изменяет, измерял ритмы сердца, то осеклась. - Оу, да ты серьезно.

\- Ольга, не пренебрегай своим состоянием. Ты только чудом на той крыше не подхватила простуду. А еще и в такой бег сорвалась после суток в лаборатории и непростого спарринга. Модифицированный организм - все еще организм. Радуйся, что не в лаборатории лежишь, - сказал, как отрезал, наш местный ученый, застегивая мне на руке манжет тонометра.

\- Спасибо и на добром слове, - хмыкнула, прикрывая глаза и расслабляясь, чистоты результатов ради. Аппарат пикнул, сообщая результаты, которые Франкенштейн сразу записал, а потом он взял моток проводков, и подсоединил к аппарату, не больше того электрического тонометра. На мой скромный взгляд, данное чудо техники разработал и сложил сам Франкенштейн. Из кармана он вытащил несколько специальных присосок, и я уже поняла что меня ожидает.

\- Раздевайся.

Я промолчала, скидывая блузку и покрываясь мурашками. И если мурашки еще можно было списать на прохладу после пребывания под теплым пледом, то уж то, что я незначительно покрылась румянцем - вряд ли. Кто бы мог подумать, что еще недавно я сверкала перед ним голой грудью и стеснения не чувствовала вообще? Но я и не предполагала тогда, что вообще кто-то способен расшевелить ледяное сердце этого блондина. Всегда казалось, что он женат на своей работе и уходом за Мастером. А оно вот как сложилось.

Его руки порхали по моим бокам и грудной клетке, явно стараясь не коснуться лишний раз. Сквозь его профессионализм проскальзывало что-то действительно несвойственное гениальному ученому. Я скорчила рожицу и пальцем разгладила морщину на его лбу. На его удивленный взгляд просто расслабленно сказала "тебе не идет". Впрочем, это не помогло. После того, как он сделал все, начал отсоединять провода, снова аккуратно их складывая.

\- А с чего ты вдруг решил мне давление и сердце проверить? - отсоединяла я эти присоски довольно медленно, чтобы не подразнить кожу, и решила заодно спросить то, что немало меня интересовало с момента его прихода.

\- Вчера на проверке с ними не все было хорошо. Но это, видимо, от того, что ты распереживалась насчет этой ситуации, - я недовольно поморщилась и от слишком резко одернутой присоски, и от напоминания. Вот уж хотела уберечь всех и от всего. На поле боя это проще - если в тебе есть решительность и смелость, можно защитить товарища своей грудью. А такого рода раны, моральные, не так просто предотвратить. И они, как назло, намного больнее физических травм.

\- Тебя что-то еще тревожит?

\- Ничего, если ты, конечно, не заделался еще и психологом, - попыталась обратить это в шутку, но очень быстро поддалась, тяжело вздохнув. Две секунды - и я почувствовала что меня обнимают. Так же как и я недавно его. Вначале было малость неловко, но потом я расслабилась. Человек поддерживает человека, не обязательно тут должен быть намек на что-то большее. Так же как он меня тогда, я обняла его в ответ, положив подбородок на его плечо.

\- Я не знаю, как облегчить твою участь, кроме того, что с уверенностью могу сказать, что никакой твоей вины в происходящем нету, - он поглаживал мои волосы точно так же, как тогда на крыше. - Но, возможно мне получится отвлечь тебя от этих мыслей, - Франкенштейн взял меня за подбородок и запечатлел на моих губах поцелуй. Времени думать у меня не было, я просто стала ему отвечать, стараясь показать, что он мне тоже небезразличен, мое стеснение он явно мог воспринять, как отказ. Ведь немногим раньше стеснительности за мной не наблюдалось.

Хмм, так получается, что это не до конца была простая человеческая поддержка, а обнимашки с намеком? _Хитрый ты лис, Франки._

_Уж какой есть, прошу любить и жаловать. Но я бы акцентировал внимание на том, первом._

Я уже не вникала в суть того, с какого макара у нас снова эта ментальная связь. Ему действительно удалось меня отвлечь - я приподнялась на коленях, чтобы быть одним ростом с ним, чтобы удобнее было зарываться пальцами в волосы. Такие мягкие и шелковистые, как и губы. Казалось, ничто в свете не было в праве нас друг от друга оторвать, но реальность оказалась намного прозаичнее. Мы двое услышали довольно сильный грохот, а потом тоненький крик Тао фальцетом с очень подозрительным содержанием.

\- Мамочки, Такео, тут такое, ты должен это видеть! - эх, хакер ты наш прямолинейный. Забыл что у меня-то в комнате звукоизоляции нет? И что я слышу тебя лучше, чем Такео, находящийся, в лучшем случае в зале? Я быстро вылезла из кровати, и подхватив кофту, молниеносно оделась, пока Франкенштейн собирал свою аппаратуру. А затем наладила обратную связь с хакером.

\- БЕГИ, ТАО! БЕГИ ПОКА ТЕБЯ НЕ ПОЙМАЛА Я! - выходя из комнаты, я уже источала флюиды Копья и ~~жажды убийства~~ любви к ближнему своему.

***

\- Вытаскивай кому сказала! - я стояла за хакером, который на табуреточке выковыривал уже третью скрытую камеру в моей комнате. Авторитета мне, бесспорно, добавляло Копье, принявшее форму дубинки с выступающими из нее гвоздями. От моего голоса он вздрогнул, но попытки оставить все как есть уже не предпринимал. Предлог "а вдруг что-то произойдет и мы знать не будем" не произвел на меня вообще никакого впечатления раньше, так что теперь вряд ли бы подействовал, так что Тао теперь решил не анализировать свои действия и мотивы, а просто послушно следовал моей воле. - Вуайерист чертов.

На этой фразе Франкенштейн тихо рассмеялся. По пути поимки хакера мы с ним препирались, кто же Тао сделает выволочку, но сошлись во мнении, что комната моя, и разборки будут мои. Поэтому теперь просто наблюдал за этим с легкой усмешкой, а иногда и смешками. А я была готова сгореть со стыда. Тот поцелуй был чем-то настолько спонтанным, что я даже и не подумала, какие могут быть последствия этого действия. Впрочем, то, что Франкенштейн не отходил от меня ни на шаг, явно поджидая удобного момента для разговора, как-то особо меня укрепило в моих предположениях. В конце-концов Тао уверил меня, что это была последняя, и удалился из моей комнаты, бурча что-то о бомбах и саперах. А я просто смотрела на Франкенштейна, хлопая глазками. Был вечер, Тао долго со всем этим возился, и Эмычи были теперь на прогулке. Он подошел ко мне на шаг, и я глубоко вздохнула.

\- Франкенштейн, я знаю что для тебя подобное могло значить что-то большее, но для меня это было просто... Занесло меня просто, - я спрятала руки за спиной, хватаясь ладонью за рукав и теребя его от легкой нервозности.

\- Хмм... - Франкенштейн призадумался, остановившись, но потом снова начал наступать. - Я смогу тебя понять и пообещаю больше не приставать, если ты подашь мне веские причины, по которым мы не можем даже попытаться быть вместе.

\- В каком смысле веские? - я удивленно на него воззрилась, явно не понимая что он имеет ввиду.

\- Ну... Я тебе противен? - отрицательно замотала головой, и увидела его шаг в мою сторону. - Или, может, тебе нравится кто-то другой? - снова тот жест с моей стороны, и еще один шаг. - Тогда, возможно ты нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации?

\- Да нет же! - я нахмурилась, глядя на него, стоящего прямо передо мной, прямо на расстоянии вытянутой руки. - Просто... Разве тебе это не кажется диким? - на меня удивленно посмотрели, чуть ли не склонив голову в бок. - Мы ведь одна и та же душа. Знаю, личности у нас разные, и тела тоже, но это как-то... - я сделала неопределенный жест рукой, слабо понятный даже мне. - Это как какой-то мутировавший нарциссизм, - по взгляду Франкенштейна было ясно, что меня не поняли, или же поняли, но не согласны.

\- Знаешь, я всю свою жизнь смотрел на противоположный пол, и изумлялся. Не то чтобы моя самооценка была так высока, но каждая женщина была чем-то неприемлема. Я не мог себе позволить быть с кем-то ненадежным, а если у кого-то этот недостаток был, то можно было проснуться с ножом меж лопаток, - издалека начал доносить до меня свою точку зрения ученый, смотря мне неотрывно в глаза. - И я не хочу терять свой шанс на отношения, которых у меня не было уже чудовищно долгое время. Ты красивая, умная под стать мне, и я не говорю тут только о знаниях, ограничивающихся лабораторией. Ты знаешь все мои секреты и не бежишь, потому что сама имеешь похожие. В конце-концов, у нас даже увлечения похожи, - в его взгляде не было лукавства, и я задумалась над его словами, бросив взгляд на его ладонь. Он тут же это отметил, и коснулся этой ладонью моего подбородка, снова заставляя меня смотреть прямо в глаза. - Люди, верящие в любовь, всю жизнь ищут "свою вторую половинку", кого-то, кто сможет идеально дополнить другого. У нас так же, и мы абсолютно совместимы, так как мы - одна душа. Мы уже есть одно целое, разделенное на два, кому повезло встретить друг друга. Именно так вижу эту ситуацию я, а не как нарциссизм. И я не собираюсь вести тебя сразу же после первого поцелуя под венец, и ни к чему не принуждаю, а всего лишь прошу - дай нам шанс.

После этих слов меня отпустили и покинули мою комнату. Я еще с минуту простояла, пытаясь осознать его слова, а потом, нервно взлохматив волосы, пошла в душ. С наслаждением подставила себя под струи воды, не пытаясь даже собрать разбежавшиеся вдруг мысли. Просто позволила всему идти своим чередом. Высушив волосы и одевшись, я спустилась вниз с планшетом, желая подробнее изучить предстоящие события, но в зале было многолюдно. Было собрание, где обсуждались все новые вести, и я не спешила подсаживаться, найдя этот момент в комиксе. Пары минут мне хватило, чтобы составить план действий. Как только из гостиной вышли Тао и Такео, я села на их месте, закинув ногу на ногу, и невинно смотря на сидящих передо мной.

\- Итак, все готовы услышать мой план?

***

\- М-21, давай-давай, я знаю что ты в расстроенных чувствах, но ты ведь сам все понимаешь, не всегда все так сладко, - я пыталась растолкать оборотня, который подзавис от слов Рейзела, который, оставшись дома, теперь расслабленно пил чай. _За все годы моей жизни, лишь Франкенштейн хотел меня защищать. Теперь я увидел много других, способных пожертвовать многим для моей защиты. Приятное чувство._ В каноне, в пылу битвы, это наверное было поэпичнее. Но когда наш почти-оборотень услышал подобное в ответ на его обещание лично прикончить М-24, если он посягнет на то, что стоит защищать, то бишь Рейзела, нынешнюю семью, детей, город и людей в целом, то такие слова его нехило так шокировали.

Согласно моему плану, за нашим дуэтом бывших ДА-5 последовали Франкенштейн вместе с юными благородными. Таким образом я хотела не допустить их похищения, чтобы можно было устранить этого блондина, то бишь ассасина Кромбеля, без использования его помощи в поиске парней. У нас же с М-21 был план перехватить М-24 как можно быстрее, и потом проследить и убедиться в том, что он лишь жалкая личина. Благодаря маячку, что я прикрепила к его одежде, это не должно было быть тяжелой задачей. Как с ним поступить мы еще не решили - я подумала что отдам это решение на откуп М-21. Правда, была у меня одна шальная идейка, но спешить с ее раскрытием не спешила. Нужно было открыть глаза М-21 насчет того, что верить нам безоговорочно - это очень правильное решение. Особенно мне. Потом, конечно, был у нас план присоединиться к битве со старейшинами. Но это напрямую зависело от того, в каком состоянии мы будем после рандеву с этими двумя, бесспорно ублюдочными, мужчинами.

Мастера мы убедили остаться под двумя предлогами. Во-первых, эти противники не были достойны траты его сил. А во-вторых, я не была уверенная в своих успехах негоциации с Юрием, а если М-24 улизнет, то наш дом и лаборатория пострадают. Рейзел-ним, увидев непередаваемую экспрессию Франкенштейна при этих словах, глубоко вздохнул, и согласился с нами. Потому теперь, догнав М-24, сворачивающего в подворотню, я только кулачки держала, моля о благополучном исходе. Мы, тихо как мышки, затесались неподалеку, подслушивая их разговор. М-21 даже иногда поглядывал. Особенно когда "проснулся" Марк. Когда он получал ЦУ от своего дружка-крысеныша, я захотела вмешаться, но поняла, что если хочу пободаться еще и со старейшинами, то лучше мерзавца Юрия отпустить пока что. Да и нервный и потрепанный он был какой-то, видимо нашим удалось отвоевать Такео и Тао. Только вот М-21 не хотел оставаться в стороне, пришлось ловить его в экстренном режиме за воротник, тем самым поддушив, а потом закрыть рот ладонью, в случае если задумает орать.

\- Охлади свой пыл, пожалуйста, - зашептала ему на ухо, смотря как удаляется Юрий. - Лучше подумай, что ты будешь делать с псевдо-М-24.

\- А у нас разве есть варианты? - он посмотрел на меня одновременно расстроенно и скептически, и я кивнула. Теперь можно было поделиться с нашим оборотнем своими догадками.

\- У меня есть одна мыслишка. Ради ее исполнения его нужно будет сейчас вырубить, пока он не натворил дел, - на определенном расстоянии от нас прошел Марк, не обратив на нас никакого внимания. - Я не хочу говорить, что именно я хочу сделать, чтобы не обнадеживать, но общую суть сказать могу. Сделать из врага союзника.

\- Мозги ему промыть хочешь? - угрюмо сказал М-21, а я последовала за нашей целью.

\- Расскажу подробнее, когда у нас появится свободная минутка. В общих чертах - колдовать буду, - ободряюще подмигнув товарищу, ноги сами меня унесли в погоню, а я была безумно рада, что смогла испробовать эффективность пут, которые мы на досуге придумали вместе с Грегом, пока я мариновалась в депрессии на крыше.

***

Пред светлый лик нашего многоуважаемого Рейзел-нима мы явились втроем и в обнимочку. А если точнее, то на мне, и порядком не то разозленным, не то грустным М-21 висел бессознательный Марк. Детина он был та еще, так что смотрелось это довольно комично. Еще краше мы выглядели, когда я по крышам тащила его буксиром в путах из Темного Копья, а М-21 старательно нас страховал, хотя все еще немного опасался касаться самого воплощения моего оружия. Первобытный страх был непреодолим даже после моих заверений, что на своих оно не бросается. Прямо как ситуация, когда выгуливаешь явно грозного на вид амстаффа, который в душе покорнее новорожденного котенка будет. Такой эпитет к Копью, правда, сложно было подобрать, но принцип был тот же.

Мы молча потащили его в лабораторию, где я, скинув ношу на М-21, тут же приготовила кушетку. Но потом, посмотрев в медицинскую карту моего будущего пациента, решила погрузить его в раствор, где снотворное будет выделяться периодически, без нужды моего постоянного присутствия. Уверившись, что все исправно и неприятных сюрпризов не предвидится, я подождала М-21, который еще немного постоял перед колбой, и потом поднялись наверх. Мастер поднялся, как только нас увидел, и я тут же припала на колено.

\- Рейзел-ним, я бы попросила Вас еще немного остаться здесь. Я не уверена, что местонахождение нашего дома не оказалось у врагов, а один неприятный тип скрылся, - на этих словах Мастер вздохнул, но все же сел на диван. Я быстро озаботилась наличием у него чая и литературы для занятий на досуге, и вместе с М-21 откланялась, спеша на звуки драки.

Не успели мы толком приземлиться, как я отметила что Десятый собирается вмешаться в бой Франкенштейна. Мстительно оттолкнувшись от макушки Тао мысками, я тут же атаковала Старейшину ногой в несомненно "стройный" бок, отчего траектория движения удара сместилась, и он пальнул энергией по своему же соратнику. Его это, конечно, не убило, но неожиданностью было для всех. На минутку даже все затихли.

\- Ой-ей, с виду такой из вас галантный мужчина, а такими подлыми приемчиками промышляете, господин Старейшина, - я воздвиглась над полулежащим мужичком, который явно пытался понять что происходит. Благородные и модифицированные просто стояли в сторонке, перешептываясь как старшеклассницы.

\- А ты еще кто такая? - мужчина начал подниматься, что не было для него особо простым делом.

\- Ох, давайте я помогу! - я взяла его под руку и рванула до стоячего положения, чем заслужила изумленные взгляды как противников, так и союзников. Франкенштейн даже приостановил свой бой, и его визави был с ним солидарен, глядя на меня с изумлением своими многочисленными глазами. А я лучисто улыбнулась этому седому луню. - Простите, мистер противник, я всегда помогаю старикам и больным, а как могу понять, в вашем случае я сорвала комбо, - моя улыбка стала немного ехидной, а до Десятого, видимо, стал доходить смысл сказанного мной. В любом случае, со стороны модифицированных я услышала тихое посвистывание. Противник мой взъярился, выкрикивая что-то мало понятное, но при том - мало цензурное, а я со смешком отскочила от его удара в сторону нашей зрительной базы.

\- RK, мобилизуйтесь и беритесь за этого красного модника по моей стратегии. Мисс Сейра, если заскучаете, то предлагаю присоединиться ко мне, - коротко подмигнула благородной, а та лишь, кивнув, подошла ближе. Я надела маску, и протянула другую Сейре, а пока юная каджу постигала умение напяливать маску, вколола себе в шею свою сыворотку. При такой подаче эффект был молниеносный, и я с восторженным криком полетела на Старейшину, который решил воспользоваться нашим бездействием. Призыв Копья, умноженный на мою силу, вырвал из груди еще один вопль, отчего удар я поставила не до конца четко.

_Соберись, Ольга, не растрачивай свой потенциал понапрасну,_ \- пожурил меня в моей голове Франкенштейн, и я, бесспорно с ним соглашаясь, придала себе немного серьезности, какая наблюдалась у мисс Сейры. Но смешинки из глаз убрать было выше моих сил. Мы нападали с благородной то одновременно, то поочередно, практически не выдыхаясь, и довольно быстро доведя Старейшину до трансформации. Я на минуту отвлеклась на чужой бой, но отметив, что Франкенштейн сравнительно лучше выглядел чем в каноне - воодушевилась, и быстро напала, помогая благородной.

Словно по негласной договоренности, когда Сейра делала ложные и отвлекающие маневры, я ударяла жизненно важные точки, и наоборот. Лучи из его рога должны были попадать по нам, но в уклонениях я на уличных спаррингах кошку съела, так что без проблем их избегала. Когда он все же догнал, что мы его тесним ложными маневрами, то решил сам подобное попробовать, но не особо преуспел - у нас обеих была хорошая реакция, и в случае чего мы отталкивали друг дружку с траектории движения луча.

\- Какой-то левой девчонке и сопливой главе клана меня не победить! - Десятый сорвался на крик.

\- И все же, несмотря на свою браваду, вы проигрываете, - Сейра четко констатировала факт, за что я ей мысленно отвесила комплимент. Пока разъяренный ее словами модифицированный под носорога Старейшина стал с ней бодаться, я сделала глубокий вздох, наблюдая за остальными. Франкенштейн явно играл в кошки-мышки с Одиннадцатым, и его веселья мне прерывать не хотелось. Он почти не обращал внимания на своего оппонента, играючи сражаясь с ним, и все время посматривал то на наш с Сейрой бой, то на то, как модифицированные сражаются с Боннером. Удивительно, но хмырь держался довольно неплохо, выведя из строя М-21 и частично Региса, последний держался только благодаря своему благородству. Я поняла, что дальше так продолжаться не может, и какое-то время наблюдала за их схваткой. Оставить Сейру против Старейшины было бы некультурно, так что пришлось другим образом выбираться из этой ситуации. Без особых усилий я накинулась на Десятого, явно забывшем обо мне, и срезала ему Копьем этот рог, приземляясь неподалеку.

\- Хэ-э-эй, Десятый! - когда он посмотрел в мою сторону, я повертела рогом в воздухе, ухмыляясь. - Как думаешь, на черном рынке мне много дадут за эту прелесть? - дым из ноздрей меня позабавил. Все шло как по маслу. - Ну что-ж, я понимаю, серьезно тебя оскорбила. Но я возьму эту славу с собой в могилу! - безумно расхохотавшись, я усиленно строила из себя спятившую. Другой рукой, спрятанной за спиной, подала сигнал Тао. - И я приму смерть с удовольствием! Бей, уклоняться не буду, - разозлившийся Десятый принял мои слова за чистую монету. Энергия Копья распространилась на три метра передо мной. Когда луч просвистел над этой лужей, я быстро развернулась спиной, удостоверившись, что Тао понял мое послание и что под огонь не попадет никто из наших, и просто сделала шаг в сторону, глядя, как удивленного ассасина разорвало на ошметки. И только потом развернулась с удивленным личиком к Десятому. - Ох, примите мои извинения, я оступилась. Повторите, или предпочитаете скрыть свой позор смертью?

\- Что ты мелешь?! - в лоб набросился он на меня, и я не упустила возможности полоснуть его по груди Копьем, которое так удачно приняло форму ятагана. Воображение и смекалочка Грега меня поражала. Нужно будет после всего этого его куда-то сводить. Правда Старейшина едва заметил мой удар, будучи полностью вне себя. - Мы сейчас всю вашу компанию в порошок сотрем.

\- Простите, но о каких "мы" вы толкуете? - посмеиваясь, сказал Франкенштейн, указывая на Одиннадцатого, которого как раз пожирало Копье.

\- Еще пара секунд, и вы останетесь один против нашего отряда, - я умилительно улыбнулась, смахнув со щеки кровь. Все-таки, противник он не из слабых. Правда, недолго ему осталось. Сейра, видимо поняв, что все близится к завершению, отозвала свою Косу и поспешила к парням, поддержать Региса. Вот на ней почти не было увечий, две-три царапинки, и то при целой одежде.

\- Но так и быть, перед смертью мы скажем Вам, кто мы, - добавил Тао, смотря как мы вместе с Франкенштейном надвигаемся на десятого, который тут же забегал глазками. - Мы RK-6!

\- Баю-бай, - прошептала я, помахав ему ручкой, а другой, сжимающей Копье, замахнулась для броска. Франкенштейн повторил мой жест, и наши Копья вошли в последнего врага крест-накрест со спины, так как тот вздумал убежать. В следующую минуту мы наблюдали как два разных Копья дерутся за одну душу, и я уже хотела быть умнее, и отозвать свое, но оружия решили все мирно - расщепили эту душу и поделились. Мы с прошлым Я сначала недоуменно посмотрели на это явление, а потом в наших глазах зажглись огоньки интереса.

\- Это нужно будет изучить.

\- Определенно. Как и то, почему мое Копье при взаимодействии с твоим легче поддается контролю, - мигом согласился со мной ученый, и приподнял Копье на манер бокала. - Отличная работа.

\- Отличная! - я со смехом "чокнулась" с ученым, правда Грег в последний момент изменил Копье в элегантный фужер. От подобного все засмеялись, или другим образом выказали свое одобрение ситуации, и я с абсолютно спокойной душой вздохнула. - Теперь идемте домой. Мы все заслужили сегодня отдых.


	9. Часть 9

После того, как мы вернулись всей гурьбой домой, то первым делом Франкенштейн пошел на поклон к Рейзелу, тут же докладывая обо всем, что происходило. Вместе с пострадавшими Регисом и М-21 с нами пошли еще Сейра (которая помогала передвигаться Регису) и Такео с Тао (которые в свою очередь чуть ли не несли М-21, у которого были сломаны ноги). В лаборатории я быстро напялила халат, и не ожидая Франкенштейна, стала носиться по помещению, оказывая помощь раненым. На нашего пленника лишь взглянула - аппаратура работала исправно. Если Регису помогла перевязка и очищение раны на боку, то нашему штатному оборотню пришлось наставлять кость. Один перелом был почти открытым, а другой - явно со смещением. На мой вопрос, как такое могло произойти, парни объяснили что сначала по этим ножкам пальнули, а потом потоптались. Я скрипнула зубами - значит регенерация оборотня уже залечила ожоги, и если не повезло - то немного заживила переломы. Тогда пришлось бы снова ломать кости.

Не растерявшись, я с помощью Такео и Тао аккуратненько поместила пострадавшего под рентген, и поблагодарила небеса, что регенерация не добралась до костей. Мы снова перенесли М-21 на кушетку пузом вниз, так как явно нужно было его обезболить. Он все еще был в отключке, но были у меня опасения что пока я косточки равнять буду - его может пробудить боль. А причинять лишнюю боль не хотелось, учитывая что все его медицинские данные у нас были, лаборатория цела, так что подобрать наркоз не будет трудно. На секунду я замерла со шприцем с длинной иглой прямо над бессознательным парнем. Т-2 встретили этот лик с каким-то первобытным страхом. Их чувства, конечно, были мне понятны. Стоит, понимаете ли, девушка, с странным шприцем над вашим товарищем, и явно раздумывает над чем-то. А я всего-то думала, что же лучше, местный наркоз, или все-таки общий.

_Я бы сделал спинальную анестезию,_ \- задумчиво отозвался в моей голове Франкенштейн.

_Я немного боюсь, если честно. Там один миллиметр погрешности - и калека, получите-распишитесь._

_Тогда давай я сделаю укол,_ \- предложил он, и тут же стал выполнять. Я видела, как двигаются мои руки, чувствовала все прикосновения, но эти движения делала не я. Когда укол уже был сделан, я услышала голос Франкенштейна еще раз. _Поставить на место сама сможешь, или тоже помочь?_

\- Нет, с этим сама справлюсь, благо снова ломать не надо, - понимание, что я сказала это вслух, настигло меня только тогда, когда Такео посмотрел на меня явно в шоке. Тао и вовсе немного отошел назад и спрятался за снайпером. Разбираться с их тонкой душевной организацией не было времени - проснулся М-21. Что же, это было мне немного на руку.

\- Так, М-21, слушай меня внимательно, - серые глаза немного растеряно и устало остановили взгляд на моем лице. - Я только что сделала тебе анестезию, так что не пугайся, когда перестанешь чувствовать ноги. И не пытайся ими двигать - я буду их ставить на место, - в ответ на мои слова полуоборотень доверчиво расслабился и я прикатила к нему нужную аппаратуру, благодаря которой могла видеть его кости. Парней отогнала, чтобы напрасно не ловили излучения, но сама забыла обезопаситься. За этим занятием меня застал Франкенштейн.

\- Ольга, какого черта ты не оделась в защитный костюм? - ученый сначала рявкнул, но когда я бросила короткое "не мешай", он подошел, а потом присвистнул, смотря как я самоотверженно справляюсь с порученной мне работой. Потом уже все, кто находился в лаборатории, наблюдали за моим трудом, даже сам больной, отчего мне было слегка не по себе. Но правильный исход мне был важнее. В самых сложных моментах, когда я чувствовала что вот еще чуть-чуть - и я не справлюсь, мне помогал Франкенштейн, лишая меня возможности двигать руками по своей воле. Но против я не была, так как не хотелось говорить внимательно смотрящему на это теперешнему Франкенштейну, мол "я тут немножко поделала, а ты закончишь".

Когда я уже передавала М-21 на перевязку, так как в гипсе он не нуждался, из-за того что регенерация тут же начала ускоренно действовать, позволила себе громко выдохнуть. Это объясняло, почему у него появился жар, и наш светоч знаний быстро его успокоил, добавив что работа моя сделана на совесть, хоть и была дебютом. После подобного заявления, я прямо кожей почувствовала на себе взгляды всех присутствующих, общим смыслом которой было "у нас еще один врач". Было приятно, хотя так и подмывало сказать, что это не моя заслуга, а моей второй личности. Но признаться я не призналась, и после того, как М-21 отдыхал на кушетке, я посмотрела в карту М-24 и плотоядно ухмыльнулась.

\- Сейчас мы с ним побеседуем.

***

\- Я повторю еще раз, для особо тупых. Забудь о своей миссии, мы тебя уволили из Союза. Тебе лучше нас послушаться, - грозной тучей, мы вместе с М-21 нависали над сидящем на полу Марком, и обсуждали с ним нюансы нашего сотрудничества. А именно - он отдает М-24 полный контроль над телом.

\- Уж лучше сдохну, - с каким-то превосходством проговорил этот громила. Неужто надеется, что Кромбель пошлет хотя бы одного агента ему на спасение? Он - всего лишь пешка, которую раньше или позже убрали бы. Или, возможно, он недооценивал путы из Темного Копья? Тоже весьма зря. М-21 просто смотрел и в большинстве говорила я. Если честно, так и знала, что так просто мы с ним не договоримся, и у меня уже был другой план. Подошла, быстро вколола сильное снотворное, и вскоре потащила бессознательную тушку в колбу, не тревожа травмированного товарища, что все еще двигался на костылях. После резкого скачка его регенерация немного замедлилась, но по нашим с Франкенштейном расчетах, к утру уже все должно было прийти в норму. Но на выходе из лаборатории я его все-таки задержала, и бережно ощупала голени.

\- Вроде все в порядке, но когда будешь засыпать, то советую немного расставить ноги, чтобы они друг дружки не касались. А потом, как срастется, несколько дней профилактического массажа, - я ему улыбнулась, думая еще немного остаться в лаборатории, но провести его до двери мне не было сложно.

\- Оля, я... - Начал было М-21, но вдруг сконфузился и опустил голову вниз, заслоняя челкой глаза. - Ты так добра ко мне, а я так отвратительно себя вел. Прости меня.

\- Все нормально, - я похлопала его по плечу, радуясь что немного до него стало доходить понимание происходящего. - Не стоит извиняться. Просто запомни на будущее - меня лучше послушаться, если я основываюсь на своих знаниях будущего.

После того, как М-21 ушел, я осталась в лаборатории одна. Правда, когда села за стул и призвала Копье, в лабораторию пришел Франкенштейн. Сначала он посмотрел на меня немного недоуменно, а потом просто махнул рукой. Видимо, понял что у нас слишком различные отношения с оружиями. Женский и мужской подход, разница на лицо, хех. Не думая больше об этом я позволила себя поглотить, и впала в легкую дрему. А проснулась уже сидя возле Грега на полу. Я ему робко улыбнулась, и потом просто потрепала по волосам.

\- Итак, дорогое мое оружие! - я поднялась, привлекая к себе внимание толпы. Гул голосов тут же умолк. - Я знаю, что сегодня вам попалась душа разделенная, и это наверное вызвало у вас сомнения касательно того, как я поступлю. Ведь кусок души перенести я не смогу. Я могла бы, конечно, перенести одну из душ, ушедших в материализацию оружия, так как мне кажется, что это равномерно. Что тут, что там, осознания личности нет, - начали звучать первые недовольные шепотки и я подняла руку, жестом прося всех недовольных помолчать. - Но так как Грегори сегодня явно отличился, а покидать Копье он не желает, то я приму это как часть командной работы вас, как оружия, и возьму цельную душу. И говоря это, я намекаю, что если кто-то попробует обидеть Грега или напакостить - будет иметь дело со мной, - последнее предложение я добавила с ухмылочкой, а потом прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Кто же был сегодня самый-самый, хмм?

\- Благородный Ридрих, - передо мной показался чернявый мужчина с тонкими усами. И в костюме центрального аппарата. Ох, Франкенштейн, ну и проредил ты их ряды. Или же просто благородные быстро поймали волну послушности и содействия? Я протянула ему руку, и он поймал ее. - Сегодня ты уйдешь со мной.

\- Госпожа, а я могу отказаться? - я приподняла бровь и отпустила его ладонь, ожидая объяснений. - Есть тут одна душа, которую я бы хотел поставить вместо себя. Если можно просить.

\- Просить можешь, выполню ли я - не знаю. Имя? - вместо этого он глубоко втянул воздух, и перед нами стоял маленький рыжеволосый мальчик с ясными глазами.

\- Извиняюсь, имени не знаю, но выходил пару раз на контакт, привязался... - поспешно объявил мне благородный. Я присела перед мальчиком, считывая информацию. Душа эта послушная, но на грани с потерей личности.

\- Я возьму этого мальчика, - кивнула благородному в ответ на его незначительный поклон, и перенеслась в Забвение почти мгновенно, даже толком не осознав где я и что я. Словно меня сюда силком затащили. Хозяин Забвения появился перед нами, с улыбкой глядя на мальчика. Видимо я правильно подобрала в этот раз душу. Передавая рыжика чуть ли не за руку, я уже хотела уйти и смыться побыстрее, но меня остановили. То есть, я просто не могла уйти, словно забыла как это делается. На минуту даже испугалась, что пришло время и моей смерти, и на затылке неприятно зашевелились волосы.

\- Что, испугалась? - приобняв меня за плечи сзади, насмешливо спросил Хозяин.

\- Да, скрывать не буду, - я посмотрела на него немного непонимающе, и приподняла руку на уровень плеча. - А как же "долго в Забвении быть нельзя, бла-бла-бла"?

\- Ну, ты ведь проводник. Когда приводишь ко мне души - хоть сутки сиди и болтай. Когда вызываю сам - аналогично. Когда приходишь сама... Ну, это вообще нежелательно. Ты тогда как будто без билета заходишь.

\- Ладно, это мне более чем понятно... - я кивнула головой и задумалась. О чем бы таком спросить нашего всезнающего? О нас с Франкенштейном, Инне Тимофеевне, вопросе с Марком тире М-24, или вообще о том, как моя сила могла бы эффективнее помочь Мастеру?

Я не спешила открывать рот, а юноша передо мной явно знал толк в ожидании. Как бы удивительно это не прозвучало, но вопросами о Мастере я решила вообще сегодня не грузить нашу беседу. С тех пор, как я здесь, Мастер не потратился силами сильнее, чем на смену одежды. Итого, если сравнивать с каноном, он может быть во вполне сносном состоянии. После схватки с мятежниками мне явно будет кого перенаправлять, тогда и спрошу.

После небольшого взвешивания на чаше весов двух вопросов, а именно я и Франкенштейн или обобщенное дело касаемо товарища М-21, я пришла к выводу, что последнее может затянуться, и решила сначала решить первый вопрос. Хотя мне и казалось, что могу разобраться сама в своих, предполагаемо, сердечных делах, но выслушать то, что мне скажет Хозяин непременно стоило. Так же как и взять этот совет за истину.

\- У меня есть вопрос, - Хозяин Забвения, что во время ожидания занимался своими делами, а именно - плел паутину из каких-то мерцающих нитей, обратил на меня внимание, и отозвал свои атрибуты работы. - Прошлый Я начал мне уделять знаки внимания довольно однозначного характера. Как смотришь на это? - я посмотрела в перламутровые зрачки, отмечая что на минуту они словно ярче засветились.

\- Я поддерживаю твою прошлую версию. Вы действительно две половинки одного целого, а точнее - одной души. Из-за продолжительности жизни Франкенштейна у него, кроме тебя, других реинкарнаций не было. Ваша душа - еще очень юна, и длина жизни не повлияла особо на возраст души. Смерть была всего лишь одна, хоть и выводов после нее было много, но душевная мудрость не измеряется жизненной мудростью. Так что, если соедините свои судьбы, то после твоей смерти ваша душа переступит на несколько ступеней выше, как было бы, если бы реинкарнаций было больше. И синхронизация ваших личностей пройдет быстрее.

\- А с нашей синхронизацией что-то не так?

\- Да. Ты уже давно должна была поглотить личность Франкенштейна, - я посмотрела на него, чувствуя себя немного неуютно от такого заявления. - Знаю, что это звучит не ахти, но равновесие бы немного пошатнулось, будь в нем двое Франкенштейнов, и твоя вторая личность это понимает. Многое будет лишено смысла, если оставить Франкенштейна снова прожить ту самую жизнь. А ты имеешь довольно новаторский подход ко многим проблемам, и на несколько пунктов выше в созидании, чем он, из-за того что в тебе преобладает Анима, - видимо, мое смутное понимание насчет последнего отобразилось на моем лице, отчего Хозяин закатил глаза, - Инь и Ян, так понятнее? - я поспешно кивнула. - Так вот, Инь в тебе больше, чем в нем. А в нем больше Ян. И теперь сложи это вместе. Ваш союз будет очень гармоничный, тем более что ты из него выколупываешь его Аниму, а он поджигает твой интерес, и пробуждает твой Анимус. Я только "за", чтобы вы были вместе.

\- Выбора, вижу, нет, раз мне бог так тонко намекает.

\- Никогда нету ситуаций без выхода, - поучительно посмотрел на меня Он. - Ты можешь не вмешиваться в его дела, и сохранить нейтралитет. Он будет побуждаться от тебя даже в дружеском плане. А ты все это сможешь получить после своей синхронизации со второй личностью.

\- А все-таки, что с нашей синхронизацией происходит?

\- У Франкенштейна от тебя все еще имеются секреты. Если бы он не начал блокировать большинство своей памяти - ты бы быстро смекнула, касательно чего тайна. Но пока он не решит, что ты готова это знать - не сможет тебе открыться, - хоть мне и было неприятно слышать, что моя же вторая личность имеет передо мной тайны, я все же согласно кивнула. Во многом я еще неопытна и нестабильна, ему наверняка нужна уверенность во мне. Причем полная.

\- Окей, а теперь, я бы хотела узнать насчет парочки недавних событий... - я начала говорить, и сама того не ожидая, увлеклась в длиннющую дискуссию, итогом которой были несколько моментов: Инна Тимофеевна и наша встреча с ней - чистая случайность, но при этом, как сказал Хозяин Забвения "будет интересно как дальше будут строиться ваши отношения" и на редкость мерзко захихикал, заставляя меня снова призадуматься - не он ли тут главгад под прикрытием. А вопрос с М-24 был вообще на корню замят, и Хозяин сказал только, что это теперь мое домашнее задание, и если я найду выход из этой ситуации, то мне разрешается внепланово прийти отчитаться. Наградой станет одобрения бога и исполнение одного желания, каким бы бредовым оно ни было. Было довольно соблазнительно, и я уже стала размышлять, что же загадать, а Хозяин, вычленив последнюю мою мысль, хищно так улыбнулся, что меня аж выморозило.

\- Вот это я понимаю, занятные идейки. Я даю свое одобрение, и немного подправлю их оценивание ситуации, чтобы они охотнее прислушались к тебе. Но переговоры вешаю на тебя. При том - твое желание все еще при тебе.

\- Вау, а ты я вижу не руководишься принципом "у человека свобода воли"?

\- Ну, во-первых, они же не люди, а во-вторых, я не лишаю их ее, а немного подкорректирую восприятие мира. Это как в вазу с белыми розами влить синий пищевой краситель. Растение не особо поймет разницу и дальше растет, но другим - эффект на лицо.

\- Спасибо, конечно, за помощь, но капец как твое влияние распространяется... - немного шокировано покачала головой, на что услышала смех.

\- Чего же ты ожидала, девочка, связываясь с богом этого мира? - после этого, несомненно риторического, вопроса меня просто выпнули из этого пространства, но против я не была, так как сама уже собиралась уходить.

***

Проснулась я в лаборатории. Франкенштейн все еще сновал туда-сюда и я отозвала Копье, немного нахмурившись. Меня минимум три часа не было, он что, спать вообще не собирается?

\- Сколько меня не было? - пожурить его за такое отношение к себе я еще успею, а вот узнать насколько сильно он провинился - надо. Слишком резко как для обычного человека он повернулся на мой голос, смотря немного удивленно.

\- Примерно пятнадцать секунд, - такое объявление меня застало врасплох. Да я дольше времени провела в самом Копье, даже не говоря о Забвении! Видимо, зачем-то богу нужно было сэкономить мое время. Ну, или это была просто демонстрация умений. Он бог довольно... Нестандартный. Я тряхнула головой, и поднялась. Франкенштейн молча проводил меня взглядом, и у самой двери я повернулась к нему с улыбкой. На меня тут же обратили внимание, словно только этого и ждали.

\- Хороший сегодня был день, не так ли? - немного поникнув Франкенштейн кивнул.

\- Лучше было бы, если бы обошлось без жертв, но ничего критического.

\- И Мастер не потратился. А остальных мы уже _вдвоем_ сумеем поставить на ноги, - на последнем предложении я увидела его внимательный и изучающий взгляд, а потом, словно отвечая на немой вопрос, подмигнула.

***

\- М-21, ты еще не спишь? - держа Тао чуть ли не под ручку, я стояла под дверью нашего недооборотня. Хакер чувствовал себя немного неуютно и тихонько ворчал, что отвлекаю его от важных дел, впрочем, я игнорировала это довольно удачно. С моим вмешательством или без, он и так проторчал бы до ночи за техникой.

\- Входи, - М-21, умница, незачем вставать и нам открывать, тем самым тревожить ножки лишний раз. Я с улыбкой притянула за собой Тао как на буксире, недовольного тем, что я собиралась на него повесить. Это он так считал, но отдуваться нам пришлось бы вдвоем, я ведь помогла бы.

\- Тут такое дело, М-21, завтра я собираюсь к Инне Тимофеевне спросить насчет М-24. Ты мне будешь нужен, как источник возможной и единственно доступной информации, а потому придется тебе постичь азы Великого и Могучего Русского, и мы с Тао тебе поможем, - на лице М-21 проскользнула тень интереса, но потом исчезла, уступая место задумчивости.

\- _Зачем?_ \- немного коряво, но все же по-русски спросил товарищ. Я смотрела на него с невольно приоткрытым ртом и хлопая глазками, а Тао вывернулся из моей ослабшей хватки и с аргументом "вот как неожиданно, М-21 все что нужно знает, моя работа здесь окончена" и умотал, пока я не пришла в себя.

\- _Как так?_ \- я спросила на русском, считая что разминка, если он уже знает этот язык, лишней не будет.

\- _Я учил... Когда задания саюза, нужность была,_ \- помогая себе жестами и хмурясь объяснил мне он. - _Из всех языка русской был проще остальные, даже английский. Не знаю._

\- Вам давали занятия в России? - уже на корейском переспросила я, не желая его травмировать в простом разговоре. - А с чтением у тебя как?

\- Ну, вывески и названия продуктов было не сложно читать. Сортир от булочной тоже мог отличить не только по внешним различиям, - ухмыляясь, сказал М-21. Видимо воспоминал свои задания. - _Еп твою мать, дери черт тебя в зад._ Вот, это запомнилось довольно хорошо, так что может повезет и не сильно буду от местных отличаться.

\- Ну, русские не ругаются без причины! - я на секунду призадумалась. - Ну, в смысле, что не всегда... - М-21 на минуту тихо рассмеялся, и я тут же вытащила свой телефон. Еще из прошлого мира. Симку вставила - и все, гуляет как надо. Показала ему смс-переписку, которую не стыдно, и попросила почитать. Он без проблем разобрался, хотя в первых двух сообщениях перепутал акценты. Но было заметно, что он просто напоминал себе язык, и уже до этого умел говорить.

\- Вот это я запомнил. Это тоже из другого мира?

\- Да. Видимо вы не можете постичь канон из-за того, что это ваше будущее, а не из-за того, что это из другого мира. Хотя я могу и ошибаться, - пожала плечами и пошарила в телефоне насчет авиарейсов во Владивосток. Написала смс-ку Тао, чтобы нам с Эмычем заказал билеты в обе стороны, на утро и вечер, и только потом спрятала телефон в карман. М-21 все это время молчал, словно думал о чем-то, а потом посмотрел на меня. - Тебе не тяжело было расставаться с прошлой жизнью? С родными, друзьями?

\- Я порвала все связи с тем миром, - мой вздох был очень отчетлив. - Стараюсь не думать о прошлом, и смотрю только в будущее. Да и здесь я чувствую себя живее, словно у себя, - я робко улыбнулась, не желая сильно выражать свои эмоции, чтобы в случае чего не ранить его. Но хотелось показать, что у каждой медали есть две стороны. - _Нашла свое место под солнцем._ \- М-21 кивнул, и перевел тему разговора, продолжая на русском. Я на том же языке сообщила ему что с утра нас ждет вылет, так как получила фотографии билетов от Тао, и потом поспешила удалиться, советуя парню хорошо отдохнуть и морально приготовиться к завтрашнему дню.

***

С утра М-21 был как новенький, разве что незначительно прихрамывал. Я бросила ему пузырек с обезболивающим, на всякий пожарный, и он безупречно его поймал и положил в карман. Я была с рюкзаком, а М-21 в обычной одежде и без ничего. Ну, оно и понятно, всего-то на "поболтать" летим. Было пять утра, так что мы крались по коридору, как мышки, правда в зале сидел Рейзел. Он посмотрел на нас внимательно, не иначе, как просканировал, и, не заметив дурных помыслов, кивнул нам, желая этим жестом удачи. Мы попрощались с ним немного живее, чем он с нами, и спешно покинули дом.

Хотя я настаивала взять такси, так как нет водительских прав у меня, а нагружать М-21 как ездой, так и бегом не хотелось, но он был неумолим, и настоял на своем, подкрепляя это словами "как наседка со мной носишься". Это немного остудило мой пыл, но я напомнила ему, что я эти сами косточки складывала в кучку, так что могу считаться его врачом, а врача нужно слушаться, если хочется еще пожить. При этом импозантно выпустила ауру, что подкрепило мои слова, и больше он не возникал. Но на своем стоял упрямо.

После того, как зашли в салон самолета, то сразу начали тренировку лингвистических способностей. Обсудили пожалуй все на свете, что могли. Потому и время для нас прошло почти незаметно. В отличии от других пассажиров нам не нужно было забирать никакого багажа, так что мы довольно быстро удалились из помещения аэропорта. На этот раз мы взяли такси, и Эмыч решил меня послушаться. В такси мы разговорились с таксистом, который сразу принял меня за русскую, а на М-21 смотрел довольно подозрительно. Правда, общался охотно. Когда мы приехали, я поблагодарила судьбу за то, что лифт был свободен и работающий, а то мало ли что. М-21 хмурился и смотрел по сторонам. Я спросила его, конечно, в чем дело, правда услышала в ответ невнятный звук и тихое "неважно, нормально все". Ну что ж, пожала плечами и направилась к нужной, двадцать третьей, квартире. Три стука, и тут же за дверью послышалось копошение.

\- Кто там? - голос Инны Тимофеевны был громким и крепким, видимо, думала что кто-то на разборки к ней пришел.

\- Это я, Оля, у меня к вам дело.

\- Олечка, радость моя, зачастила ко мне! - старушка улыбнулась, прикрыв глаза, а когда открыла, и посмотрела кто со мной пришел, то отреагировала самым странным образом. Глаза округлила, руку на сердце положила, глядя на нас двоих как на призраков. М-21 был предупрежден о ее странностях, но даже такое было для него слишком. Он смотрел на нее с не меньшим удивлением, и время от времени посматривал на меня. Я только плечами пожала - сама не понимала что происходит.

\- Инна Тимофеевна, что такое? - завела женщину в квартиру, проводя в кухню, а Двадцать Первому дала знак проходить и закрыть за собой дверь. Мало ли, было не понятно что так удивило или испугало женщину, но меньше всего хотелось ее сейчас откачивать, если словит приступ. Я обеспокоено посмотрела в морщинистое лицо, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки. Правда, когда на пороге кухни появился М-21, она резво поднялась и подошла к нему, обнимая и причитая.

\- Кирюша, батюшки, ты жив! Я знала, знала это, но никто мне не верил! Столько времени, столько времени! - причитания стали менее внятными, так как женщина начала плакать. Смотрела я на эту сцену с невежливо приоткрытым ртом, и откровенно охуевая, так как никакие цензурные слова не могли сравниться со степенью моего удивления. По лицу своего товарища я видела что он со мной солидарен. И кроме этого, кажется, немного испуган. Я оторвала от него Инну Тимофеевну и во все глаза смотрела то на нее, то на М-21.

\- Инна Тимофеевна, пожалуйста, успокойтесь. О каком Кирюше идет речь? - я села возле женщины за столом, а М-21 предпочел не двигаться лишний раз.

\- Внучок мой родненький. Призвали его на войну Чеченскую, а спустя месяц прислали весточку что мертв. Говорили, взрыв был какой-то, что останков даже не осталось. Я не поверила, чувствовала - жив он, да и карты, когда бы я не расскладывала, тоже говорили - жив, но в неприятностях. То-то по этому поводу и вся семья от меня отвернулась, мол чокнулась старуха после потери единственного внука, - Инна Тимофеевна утерла слезы. - Вот, смотри! - женщина повела меня в единственную в квартире комнату и показала старую фотографию в рамочке. Инна Тимофеевна стояла возле чернявого парня, фоном была елка. Я уже хотела ее огорчить, что М-21 - не ее внук, но присмотрелась. Потом с тем же фото подошла на кухню к нашему недооборотню, внимательно сравнивая два лица. Даже шрам был на месте. Правда, цвет волос путал. Но понимание настигло быстро, когда я вспомнила, что при полной трансформации у М-21 именно такого цвета мех. Значит... Этот пепельный цвет волос был не его, а того, чье сердце ему пересадили.

\- Ну, друг мой, теперь мы знаем, что раньше ты был брюнетом, - я протянула ему рамку, которую оборотень сначала принял с некоей опаской, а потом вцепился в нее так, что и не оторвешь.

\- Это... Правда? - немного севшим голосом спросил Двадцать Первый, а Инна Тимофеевна смотрела на нас недоумевающе.

\- Ну, думаю что Инна Тимофеевна не стала бы промышлять фотошопом, _Кирилл_ , - специально выделила его имя интонацией, и он меня понял. Теперь у него есть и имя, и история. Есть родные, которых он давным-давно потерял. Оборотень сдерживался изо всех сил, но слезы все-равно потекли из его глаз. Он накрыл их предплечьем, стирая, и невольно шмыгнув носом.

\- Кирюша, ты чего, родненький? - Инна Тимофеевна хотела к нему подойти, но я молча не позволила ей это сделать, и повела в комнату. Нужно было обсудить пару моментов, чтобы не придавать этому огласки.

\- Инна Тимофеевна, он ничего не помнит. Совсем ничегошеньки. Ему стерли память, вместе с личностью, - старушка нахмурилась на словах "стерли" и я поспешила продолжить. - Его похитили ради опытов, которые втайне проводятся на людях. Вам об этом нельзя распространяться никому, абсолютно никому, иначе Вашей семье будет грозить опасность. Даже друзьям или знакомым. А особенно Кириллу. Мы его забрали, и его в этой организации считают погибшим, - конечно, это было не так, и о том, что жив М-21, как и Тао с Такео, знал теперь Кромбель благодаря Юрию-мразине, но это я решила утаить. - Он так же как и ребята, которых я привела в прошлый раз, после опытов, и теперь... Не до конца человек.

\- Кирюша... - в глазах старушки были слезы, но она не моргала, и слезы просто накапливались. - Олечка, я тебе так благодарна, деточка. Мало того, что привела этого оболтуса, из-за которого пол-семьи глаза выплакало, так еще и правду рассказала. Ведь чувствую, что правду, хоть и не верится! - она, словно доказывая, легко ударила себя в грудную клетку, а потом махнула рукой. - А с другой стороны, чему там не верить. С этими их компухтерами наверное и не только такое могли придумать, - в ответ я лишь тяжело вздохнула и вытянула из сумочки серебристую пластинку. Выдавив себе и Инне Тимофеевне на руку по одной, я похлопала ее плечу.

\- Пойдемте, запьем успокоительное, и спросим как там М... Кирилл. Возможно, чего вспомнил, хех, - я неловко улыбнулась, надеясь что мою заминку не заметили. На кухне М-21 явно постигал дзен. Или лучше начать его даже мысленно Кириллом звать? Я мотнула головой, решая, что лучше будет у него у самого спросить. Шут его знает, возможно он сам не захочет говорить о своем имени другим из-за солидарности к М-24 и другим товарищам из серии "М". 

\- Здравствуй, бабушка, - немного запинаясь, и путаясь в акцентах, явно из-за волнения, сказал Двадцать Первый и старушка с улыбкой повернулась к нему, обнимая.

\- Давно ты бабушку не навещал...

\- Да уж, давно, - ухмыльнулся он, обнимая Инну Тимофеевну в ответ. Я запила таблетку и подала кружку старушке, которая отпустила моего товарища, и приняла лекарство. Один мой хитрый взгляд, брошенный на М-21 заставил его недоумевать. Но я успокоила себя тем, что мои помыслы чисты.

\- Инна Тимофеевна, а скажите, как Кирюша получил этот шрам? - на мой вопрос ведунья недовольно махнула рукой.

\- По дурости молодости получил. В рок-группе поселковой выступал, хотел повыпендриваться, и поиграть языком, а струна лопнула и все, - мы с М-21 одновременно удивленно замерли. Пожалуй, каждый из наших ребят, смотря на этот шрам, думали о какой-то драке, ну или нападении, или, возможно, при похищении был сделан этот шрам, но чтобы от гитары? Я посмотрела на М-21, а потом просто не сдержала смеха. А Инна Тимофеевна, тем временем, продолжала что-то рассказывать, перекинувшись на другую тему. А М-21 жадно ловил с ее уст воспоминания о том, какая у него была отличная, обычная, человеческая жизнь.


	10. Часть 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Кира (с японского) - убийца

Когда нам уже осталось три часа до обратного рейса, я ненавязчиво стала уводить наших собеседников от темы воспоминаний об прошлом М-21. Я записала этот рассказ Инны Тимофеевны на диктофон, на случай, если дружище что-то забудет. Ну, или просто на память. Все-таки первый контакт со своей семьей. Я представляла себе, насколько это важно для Эмычей. Но семью М-24 вряд ли я смогу найти, ведь то, что нашла семью М-21 это была просто случайностью. Хотя я, похоже, уже должна перестать верить, что в этом мире, и вообще касательно меня, возможны любые "случайности". Вероятности - да, но о случае тут говорить нечего. Местное божество закинул меня сюда как наживку и ловит рыбок, да побольше. Ну, пока это не выходит нам боком, а только на лучшее, то я готова побыть червем на крючке. Но к нашим баранам нужно вернуться, а то меня по головке не погладят, если я даже не попытаюсь сделать "домашку".

\- Инна Тимофеевна, так это... Мы к вам с Кирюхой пришли тут по делу, и вот... Как бы это сказать... - я замялась, почесав кончик носа. Не знала я, как это сказать. Проще было тем, что бабушка М-21 была уже в курсе многого, но... Всегда есть это "но". Вздохнув, я решилась на простейшее объяснение. - Тут такое дело. В одном теле есть две души. И нам нужно безопасно одну оттуда удалить.

\- Оля моя, - начала с серьезным лицом колдунья, - нету такого, чтобы в одном теле были две души, - призадумалась над ее словами, и старушка последовала моему примеру. - Во всяком случае, если это и возможно, то я о таком не слышала. Но в черной магии есть парочка ритуалов на замену души, - приподняв палец, ведьма и сама поднялась, направляясь в комнату. Мы с М-21 последовали за ней и смотрели, как она шебуршит в шкафчике под телевизором. Я подошла, и она подала мне три книги и одну тетрадь, даже на вид старую. Страшно было к ней просто прикасаться, не говоря о том, чтобы открывать - а вдруг распадется. Кирилл помог подняться своей бабушке и подвел ее к дивану, что в разложенном виде, скорее всего, был кроватью. Инна Тимофеевна села, растирая колени, а мы сели по обе стороны. Она попросила подать ей мазь на тумбочке, и я подала, бросив недоверчивый взгляд на эту мазь. Дешевка с минимумом действующих веществ.

\- Вот, Олечка, та книга с черным корешком - о черной магии, - говорила она, втирая мазь в колени. - Те, с коричневыми корешками и золотыми ляссе - о белой магии. А тетрадь - моя и моей бабки. В ней некоторые переделанные под нас заклинания или обряды, это, конечно, обобщено для нашего рода, но возможно и тебе что-то подойдет. Вот если бы ты уговорила моего Кирюшу проникнуться к магии, то он был бы ее следующим владельцем, - М-21 посмотрел на меня с толикой паники, уже уверившись что бабушка еще упрямее его и в случае спора может и крепким словцом кинуть, а потом отрицательно замотал головой. - Вот видишь! Так что эти книги теперь твои. Дарю.

\- Инна Тимофеевна! - мой голос был слегка возмущенным, все эти дорогие подарки смущали меня неимоверно.

\- Не спорь со старшими, юная дама! - прикрикнула на меня немного она, и сделала хмурое лицо. - Сделай мне одолжение. У меня некому оставить свое магическое наследие. Ты теперь в нужде - и я буду рада отдать тебе эти книги, которые _не могут_ попасть в плохие руки, иначе бед не оберешься. А ты - ниспослана Богом, вернула мне внука, и творишь такие хорошие вещи! - я сжала губы в тонкую полоску, так как возразить мне было нечего. Эта женщина, даже не зная всей правды, стреляла в самое яблочко. Стоит ее уважить и послушать. Я взяла книги, и неуверенно кивнула, а потом придумала еще один аргумент.

\- А как же Вы будете без этих книг? Такое чаще всего оставляют в наследие, а не отдают при жизни. Да и еще такое количество... - на мои слова ведьма только рассмеялась.

\- Это ведь не все что есть у меня. Есть еще одна моя личная книга, и множество заклинаний вот здесь, - она с улыбкой постучала себя по виску, и я надулась, недовольная тем, что ее не переубедишь, но была действительно рада, что старушка себе оставила хоть что-то. - Да и сколько мне осталось? Пшик - и нет ведьмы. Даже не смогу тебя как следует обучить перед переходом в другую жизнь, - мое изумление от того, как она чутко назвала явление смерти тут же исчезло от осознания, _что_ она сказала.

\- Какое уходить, Инна Тимофеевна? Будьте доброй мысли. Болеете чем-то? - в ответ на меня лишь махнули рукой.

\- В моем возрасте и болезней много не надо. Девяносто пять мне уже стукнуло.

\- Сколько? - мы с М-21 изумились буквально одновременно. - Вам точно не дашь этих лет, - это уже добавила только я.

\- Как у каждой уважаемой ведьмы у меня есть свои секреты, - подмигнула мне старушка, а мне что-то дурно запахли эти ее секреты. Правда женщина тут же взяла карточку, с криво написанным телефонным номером.

\- Вот. Обратись и ты, родная. Уверена, он и тебе поможет.

\- Кто? - я удивленно смотрела на карточку, но вытащила мобильный.

\- Маг течений. Мне он помог скопить жизненную силу. Тебе, думаю, поможет научиться _отдавать_. Лучше позвони ему скорее, - немного недоумевая покосилась на женщину, но номерок записала. И твердо решила позвонить ему как только выйдем. Чем черт не шутит, все-таки.

Вскоре мы и вышли. Поболтали немного, допили чай, и я имела возможность лицезреть, как М-21 еще немного сконфуженно, но достаточно тепло прощается со своей новообретенной родственницей. Старушка же была более эмоциональна - просила навещать ее, или, если что, звонить ей. Номер телефона Двадцать Первого она еще в начале наших посиделок получила, так что у нее была возможность и самой позвонить. Дойдя до лифта, мы все еще общались со старушкой, что вышла нас проводить, потому остались мы вдвоем только, когда за нами захлопнулись двери лифта. Я с улыбкой посмотрела на парня.

\- Как ноги, Кирюша? - меня все еще забавляло называть его по имени, наверное, привыкла уже к коду, и эта перемена была для меня очень приятной. Потому и каждый раз на моих губах появлялась улыбка.

\- Нормально, - Кирилл легко улыбнулся, как будто прочитал мои мысли. Видимо, тоже подумал о том же. - Я даже не принимал те таблетки, что ты давала. Регенерация, понимаешь ли.

\- Понимаю, понимаю, - я довольно громко хмыкнула, что было слышно даже сквозь шум работающего лифта. - Регенерация истинного оборотня. Модифицированные могут даже конечности за считанные секунды наращивать, - М-21 посмотрел на меня немного изумленно, а я лишь кивнула. - Сам убедишься вскоре, думаю.

\- Подумать только... - мне казалось, что это его замечание было адресовано не только тому, что он только что услышал, но также и происходящему за день. Тяжело было с ним не согласиться. В обратный путь я решила добираться на автобусе, так как остановка была недалеко, стоянок такси не было поблизости, а номера мы не знали, чтобы вызвать. Я оставила на остановке Кирилла, сказав что отойду недалеко, и если заметит нужный автобус - пускай окликнет меня, на всяк случай. А сама позвонила по данному номеру, и когда прозвучали гудки, вспомнила, что не узнала имя человека, которому звоню. Что ж, придется выкручиваться, потому что трубку уже сняли.

\- Да, слушаю? - приятный мужской голос прозвучал в трубке.

\- Здравствуйте, я звоню по рекомендации Инны Тимофеевны. Меня зовут Ольга Гурань, и я хотела бы узнать, сможете ли вы мне помочь с одной _необычной_ проблемой, - я сделала ударение на предпоследнем слове, надеясь что меня поймут, и что в случае, если ошиблась с номером, не сдадут в психушку.

\- А я Дмитрий Красев, приятно познакомиться. Говорите, вы от Инны Тимофеевны? Естественно, я Вам помогу. Где Вы живете и как быстро нужно решить проблему?

\- Проблему было бы идеально решить где-то в течении недели, максимум - двух. А с местом жительства может быть накладка, живу я в Сеуле, и... - я хотела продолжить, но меня быстро перебили.

\- Отлично! Я очень люблю путешествовать и люблю интересные вызовы, так что без проблем смогу на недельку вырваться за границу. А какого рода проблема можете сказать хоть примерно, чтобы я знал что брать с собой в случае чего?

\- Мне нужно кое-чему обучиться. Частично - материализации энергии, и главное - передачи жизненной силы.

\- Так вы практикующая? - немного удивился Дмитрий, и я быстро угукнула. Тем временем меня уже позвал М-21. - Тогда это меняет положение дел. Я постараюсь прибыть в кратчайшие строки, только пришлите адрес, если у Вас есть где встретиться, если нет - я что-то придумаю.

\- Не стоит, у меня есть где заниматься, - уже забегая в автобус, и на ходу рыща в сумочке в поиске денег я подходила к водителю. А мысли кружились вокруг того, что можно будет без проблем подкатить на тему "мне нужна одна из ваших конспиративных квартир". Был, конечно, риск, что нас там кто-то сможет засечь, но риск этот был небольшой. Так что вскоре, попрощавшись с магом, я кинула Тао смс-ку, и получила быстрый ответ с адресом. Видимо, если разборки и вопросы будут, то будут они явно потом. Скопировав адрес, отослала его Дмитрию, а потом вспомнила и перевела его на английский, дабы не было трудностей в ориентировке. И, когда я уже села возле М-21, я получила смс: "как приеду - сразу выйду на контакт и обсудим время встречи". Все, теперь нас ждала только поездка домой. А что ждало там - не было ясно.

***

\- И что ты решил? Расскажешь всем о своем имени? - мы уже подходили к дому, загруженные пакетами. Тао нам передал весточку прямо в самолете, что на обратном пути нам следует прикупить продуктов. Я была не против, а даже за, так как хотела и себе кое-что прикупить.

\- Хотелось бы оставить это в тайне, пока не вернем М-24... - сказал М-21, и я уже было понятливо кивнула, как он продолжил. - Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к другим ребятам, так что скажу, - мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как расплыться в улыбке, открывая калитку, и пропуская парня с пакетами.

Как только мы вернулись, нас сразу весело поприветствовали, забрали сумки, и Сейра вместе с Регисом ушли на кухню. Нас пытались расспросить, что и как, но я сразу сказала, что такое лучше рассказывать при всех. Мастер, для кого наши мысли были прямой трансляцией, улыбнулся в чашку и кивнул. Франкенштейн подозрительно посмотрел на эту немую сцену, но не вопрошал. Я направилась в свою комнату, но на выходе поймала Франкенштейна и повела за собой.

\- Как там наш пленник? - когда я уверилась, что ученый следует за мной, то отпустила его руку, правда меня почти сразу же поймали снова, заставляя идти в более медленном темпе.

\- Ну, он себе послушно спит, и особо возможностей к побегу не имеет, - он остановился, поворачивая меня к себе. - А меня вот интересует, ты подумала над моими словами?

\- Агась, - я невинно захлопала ресничками, откровенно кокетничая.

\- И каков он? - немного волнуясь, но явно не теряя лица, спросил Франкенштейн. Мне-то оно было заметно только потому что, как никак, а его мимику я очень хорошо знаю. Я тяжело вздохнула и бросила взгляд из под ресниц.

\- У тебя, Франкенштейн, есть официальное разрешение за мной приударять.

Его реакция была для меня неожиданностью. Он сразу в нечеловеческом темпе прижал меня к стене своим телом, будто набросился, и стал целовать. Сначала я недоумевала, потом - негодовала над такой наглостью, а после и вовсе сама увлеклась. Все-таки подобные поцелуи сдвигали крышу быстро и качественно. Когда поцелуй прекратился, я сразу заявила, не давая Франкенштейну перейти к слову:

\- Это было конечно безумно круто, все дела, и я наверняка до конца жизни буду помнить этот твой порыв, но спешу тебя уверить - я люблю, когда за мной ухаживают как джентельмен, и сразу бросаться на глубокую воду без конфетно-цветочного периода я не буду, все-таки не воспитана на слишком быструю вседозволенность, - голубые глаза смотрели на меня с ноткой удивления и понимания.

\- Естественно. Я ведь не искал себе потаскушку, - хмыкнул блондин, смотря только в глаза, и ни миллиметром ниже. Ни на губы, ни на сиськи. Только в глаза. То ли умел понятливо играть, то ли реально я для него была кем-то особенным. Увы, уверенности у меня не было, так как Франкенштейн раньше не был замечен за любовными делами. А мою вторую личность спрашивать и анализировать его поведение было неудобно, и... Банально скучно. Ведь во влюбленности это чувство сладкого томления и неуверенности очень приятно. Правда, во многих случаях оно перерастает в комплексы и неуверенность, но в моем случае волноваться было не о чем. Я цену себе всегда знала. Да и если мне с Франкенштейном обломится - вокруг еще много симпатичных парней, способных выдержать мой темперамент. Ухмыляясь своим мыслям, я поднялась на носках и почти что целомудренно оставила поцелуй на его щеке. Ага, тот самый первый _мой_ порыв. Ученный уже хотел было поймать меня за ладонь, но я вывернулась.

\- Кроме как позвать к ужину я бы просила меня не беспокоить, мне нужно кое-чем заняться, - сообщила я на пути в свою комнату, и, исчезая за дверью, бросила взгляд на Франкенштейна. Стоял, ладошку прижал к месту поцелуя, но мягкая улыбка подсказывала, что не от шока это он так.

Смеясь, я сходу запрыгнула на свою кровать, потянув за собой сумку. Минута рефлексии в приятно пахнущей и мягкой кровати подарила мне силы работать, и вообще жить дальше. Я вытянула магическое чтиво, и открывая белую магию, бегло прошлась глазами по тому, что там содержалось. Благо, было даже содержание. Отметив для себя в уме несколько интересных тем, я взяла другую книгу, так же по белой магии. Примерно такое же количество интересующих меня тем. С книгой по черной магии было немного по другому. Там было больше способов, нужных для исполнения "домашки", но все они были слишком рискованны, как для проводившего обряд, так и для "испытуемого".

Все стало в разы проще, когда потянулась за тетрадкой. Осторожно перелистывая ее с особым трепетом, я открывала для себя все больше и больше возможностей. Видела больше выходов. Одна лишь страница с советами "как облегчить пагубное влияние черной магии" стоила чуть ли не фортуну, на мой скромный взгляд. Какой же это был кладезь информации! Хотелось поделиться этим с Франкенштейном немедленно, но, во-первых, вряд ли он относится серьезно к магии, хотя возможность того, что не отрицает - есть. Во-вторых, как бы это не было ценно... Что-то мне здесь не нравилось. Словно есть способ сделать это проще, но я в упор его не вижу. Я не спорю, мне, как модифицированной, проще это выполнить, но я вас умоляю! Искать дикобраза, обязательно дикого, чтобы вырвать ему пару иголок и потом три дня ждать пока настой будет готов... Столько времени тратить не хотелось, да и не солидно это мне, с моей репутацией. А если этот маг нечто подобное и мне посоветует, и мне придется чем-то подобным поить Мастера, то, боюсь, головы мне не сносить, при всей симпатии Франки ко мне. Хмм, а Франки - звучит неплохо, как для ласкательного? Няня Франя. Я бессовестно заржала во всю глотку, услышав как внизу, вроде как на кухне, что-то разбилось. Это немного отрезвило, но хихиканье я сдержать не могла.

Отложив книги по магии на стол и уткнувшись носом в ноутбук, я углубилась в чтение и проверку, сначала - всех данных по возможному воскрешению М-24, а потом - в канон. Итак, наши братцы-акробатцы по RK будут ~~получать пизд~~ тренироваться с Франкенштейном на острове, Мастер уйдет спать, из Союза придут новые кадры. Первое имело очень большой шанс на то, что это произойдет в реальности. Если нет - стоит подтолкнуть ребят к размышлениям подобного калибра, а то кто знает, подумают, что если Оля тут, то и волноваться нечего и можно подрасслабиться. Не-не, вы, ребятки, нам всем нужны сильными, самоотверженными и действующими как слаженная команда, покруче швейцарских часов. Насчет второго - Мастеру совсем не обязательно будет засыпать. Сил он не тратил, по крайней мере - масштабно, к тому же, если я с Дмитрием разберусь как следует, то он, скорее всего, нужен мне будет в сознании, чтобы я могла оценить эффективность своих действий. Ну, в третьем даже не приходилось сомневаться, что это произойдет.

Успокоившись, и сделав последние пометки в моем "черновике исправления канона", я откинулась на подушки чтобы пофилософствовать. Напрашивалось одно единственное объяснение того, что я нигде не могла найти ответ в деле Марка-М-24. Либо боженька не позволяет, уповая на мои мозги, либо я действительно наивно полагаю, что если бы ответ было бы так просто найти, то его бы не нашли раньше меня. И правда, было бы это так, то, по крайней мере, Франкенштейн бы уже знал ответ. Я умолчу о Союзе. Одно дело, создавать неубиваемые хрени по типу машин или мутантов, и совсем-совсе-ем другое - воскрешать. Интересно, а Иисусу тоже приходилось так утруждаться, или просто сказал и готово, по законам божьего сына? Скорее всего второй вариант. Хмм, боженько, удочерите меня, а? Стала бы как Мэри Сью в разных фанфиках, и делов-то. Кстати, а желание неплохое. И бредовое, что, замечу, не запрещалось самим богом!

Я уже хотела с хихиканьем злобного гномика потереть ладошки, как в мою дверь постучался Тао, с криком "номер пять, пошли жрать!". Похоже, мечты о мировом господстве придется отложить, а кое-какому рифмоплету, пожалуй, в очень скором времени не повезет. Хотя, может я и не стану мстить. Я ж ведь девушка по имени Оля, их напарник в бою и команде, а не босс. И отношения у нас должны быть дружескими, да? Эх, везде сплошные размышления, а чувство такое, что вместо мозгов - опилки.

Я спустилась в зал, присаживаясь на привычном месте между нашей тройкой ГМО и Франкенштейном, и вскоре поймала веселую атмосферу. Еще перед трапезой, пока все ждали меня, М-21 быстро рассказал о нашей новости, явно боясь передумать. И теперь мы с ним вдвоем рассказывали все что узнали от Инны Тимофеевны о прошлом Киры*, как его в шутку нарек Тао, и иногда покатывались со смеху. М-21 конечно не рвался рассказывать про себя, пусть и в прошлом, компромат, но я не оставила ему выбора. Хитом вечера стал, конечно же, рассказ о том, как Кирилл получил шрам. Наш оборотень то смущался, то задумывался, то, кажется, был близко к тяжелым думам, когда его мысли прервал Рейзел-ним.

\- Это не так, - он поставил кружку на стол и положил руки на колени. Все слушали его внимательно, но он оказывал внимание только и исключительно Кириллу. - Ты не должен стыдиться того, что дошел до своей жизненной цели не сам, а с чей-то помощью. Твоя мечта сбылась, так что носи свое имя с гордостью.

Все замерли, обдумывая слова Мастера и догадываясь, о чем думал Кира. Но ему такое внимание было до лампочки, он пребывал в астрале после таких прицельных и правильных слов. Устами Ноблесс истина глаголет. Никто не решался нарушить это молчание, пока мне не стало немного неудобно. Это же типа из-за меня у Эмыча теперь "М-21" - это кодовое слово, или кличка. Так что подумалось, что мне это молчание и исправлять.

\- Кирилл... Ты это... Над новой целью в жизни подумай, а то я еще решу, что лишила тебя оной.

На мое замечание все мягко, с намеком на смешок, улыбнулись, и разговор снова восстановился. А я, оттолкнувшись от тарелки, и облокотившись на спинку дивана, наслаждалась этим семейным уютом, который создавал сегодняшний ужин.

***

\- Оля... - тихий шепот вырвал меня из размышлений. - Псс, Оля, ну же! - теперь к шепоту добавился звук, будто кто-то скребется ногтями в дверь. Франкенштейн увидит - укокошит же. Я открыла дверь потенциальному камикадзе, замечая Тао, что на коленях подслушивал в скважину ключа. И от того что я открыла дверь он чуть ли не упал на меня. Окинула его взглядом, как и Такео и Киру, ожидая объяснений. - Оля, быстро, пошли с нами.

Ведомая хакером чуть ли не за ручку, я успела только прикрыть дверь своей комнаты. Мы зашли в Центр Управления Миром, как скромно называл это Тао, и что на самом деле было его компьютерной комнатой. На свободном кусочке участка пола, неподалеку от разношерстной техники, в том числе и экранов, транслирующих происходящее в доме, стоял уже знакомый мне столик с зонтиком, только кресел было больше. Меня оставили с Кириллом, а сами парни снова куда смылись. А потом заметила, что они тащат сюда Сейру и Региса. Я многозначительно посмотрела на М-21, но тот только буркнул что-то по типу "я пытался их остановить". Ну и ладно. Вернулся Тао, и я насела на него, отмечая что в этом деле мне успешно помогает Регис просто тем, что непонимающе на все смотрит.

\- Господа товарищи рыцари, - начал было хакер, и я, смекнув, что сейчас будет возможно долгая, и гарантированно пафосная речь, заранее приготовилась. - Сегодня в наших рядах произошла большая радость - наш номер три обрел знание о своем имени и своем прошлом. Я созвал это секретно-тайное совещание, ради голосования: кто считает, что нужно убедить шефа сменить день рождения М-21 на день рождения Киры?

\- Не говори так, будто меня нет, и так, будто я два разных человека, - тихо в ответ буркнул Кирилл.

\- Тао, в этом нет надобности, Франкенштейн уже выслал документы М-21 на переработку и послезавтра Кирилл будет щеголять новым паспортом.

\- А как же конфиденциальность? Он ведь считается пропавшим без вести, - Тао был явно удивлен, и на мой скромный взгляд - немного обижен, что не смог найти на эту тему никакой информации.

\- Как это уладил Франкенштейн - не интересовалась, - я пожала плечами.

\- Хм, отлично, значит теперь мы можем перейти к другой части совещания, - Тао вытащил много спиртного, и расставил это по столу. Такео ему помог, и с важным видом разложил стаканчики. Не знаю, что ему наплел хакер, но наш стрелок чувствовал себя явно как на какой-то важной миссии. Я чуть ли не рассмеялась, но решила подыграть, и сделала морду кирпичом. - Так как М-21 оказался русским Кириллом, я решил что нужно уважить нашего товарища и поступить согласно с традициями его народа.

\- Тао... - я внимательно на него посмотрела, а потом на все что он выложил. - Ты делаешь это неправильно.

\- Что? - хакер изумился, и немного вспотел под моим внимательным взглядом.

\- Ты не принес никакой закуски, кроме печенья. Бегом на кухню за хлебом, колбасой и огурцами!

Парни справились с этой задачей быстро, правда я неимоверно огорчилась, когда узнала что в доме из огурцов только свежие. Правда, когда начала инструктаж для Тао под названием "этика и культура выпивания в России", немного воодушевилась, а под конец и вовсе почувствовала это несомненно важное дело. А то, что под конец этой лекции мы уже заканчивали вторую бутылку, это частности. Тао нас предупредил сразу, что все пойло - забористое, чтобы взяло даже модифицированный организм. Модифицированная водка, хех. Я же его заверила, что если он найдет мне нужную аппаратуру, то я ему еще и модифицированный самогон сделаю по рецепту моей бабушки. Тао идеей проникся, и хотел искать прямо сейчас, но я дала ему важную миссию - следить, не идет ли Франкенштейн. Меня послушались, сразу же приступая к этому делу.

Узнай Франкенштейн, что мы споили Региса и Сейру, то нам бы мало не показалось. И аргументы по типу "раз выросли достаточно для махача, то и выпить себе могут" точно бы на него не подействовали. И, что хуже, этого бы также не одобрил Мастер. Но я не виновата, у них были такие заинтересованные мордочки! Если после первого похмелья они не захотят снова - никто их не будет заставлять. Но попробовать им стоит. И теперь Тао вовсю веселился, рисуя спящему Регису что-то на щеке несмываемым маркером. Сейра пыталась его остановить, говоря что удалить это при смене одежды будет просто, но Тао явно было не остановить. И в тот знаменательный момент, когда хакер наш отвлекся на Региса, дверь открылась, и нас поймали прямо на месте преступления.

\- Что здесь происходит?


	11. Спэшл: Миссия "Новый год"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части
> 
> С Новым Годом!   
> Маленькая зарисовочка, которая не относиться к основному сюжету. Просто немного праздничной атмосферы для моих читателей! Желаю всего хорошего, творческих успехов для фикрайтеров, и лучших работ для фикридеров в Новом Году)))

_Где-то в недалеком будущем._

Ольга стояла в гостиной перед окном. Кроме нее в комнате были все жильцы, каждый занимаясь чем-то своим. Не было лишь одного жителя этого дома - Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзела. Тот еще с утра отбыл вместе с детьми. Был будничный день, но школа не работала по одной, веской причине - сегодня было 31 декабря, канун Нового Года. Девушка рассматривала растения возле дома, все как один зеленые, некоторые деревья не сбросили своей листвы, некоторые - недавно обрели новую. Солнце радостно подсвечивало листву, заставляя ее сиять. Посмотрела на одинокий дикий цветочек, который ближе к кустам вырос и зацвел, спасен от регулярного ухода за газоном. Она смотрела и хмурилась.

Франкенштейну подобное не нравилось. Почему она хмурится? Неужели вскоре появятся новые враги? Или что-то было не так с Мастером? Но он был уверен, что с Рейзел-нимом все в порядке, не раз уже успел в этом увериться по ментальной связи. Что, в таком случае, могло быть не так? Нужно было спросить, и потому Франкенштейн поднялся, подошел к девушке. Положил руку на плечо, ожидая что она сама отзовется, но Ольга застыла изваянием самой себе.

\- Ольга?

\- Да? - ее голос был довольно пришибленным, а глаза... Они уже не смотрели на то, что было за окном. Они смотрели в никуда.

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Да нет... - она замялась, но, напоровшись на внимательный и обеспокоенный взгляд Франкенштейна, громко вздохнула, явно на что-то разозлившись. В тот же момент вошли дети вместе с Рейзел-нимом, незамеченные Олей, и не успели ничего сказать, как их прервал громкий возглас. - Ты просто посмотри что за окном творится! Зелень, _трынь-трава, чтоб его_. Это не зима, это гребаная аномалия! - Ольга сама не заметила, как сорвалась на крик. - А где снег? Где вьюга, ну или хотя бы мороз? Праздничное настроение где? Это похоже будет самый отстойный Новый Год в моей жизни! - плохо пряча слезы, Ольга ушла из гостиной, и спустя пару секунд послышался негромкий хлопок дверей ее комнаты.

Франкенштейн смотрел ей вслед, а потом перевел взгляд в окно. Там, где он родился, он прожил столетие. И на этом его постоянное место жительства сменилось кочевым образом жизни. Он уже давно научился быстро акклиматизироваться и подстраивать свою жизнь под окружающую среду. А праздники он никогда особо не жаловал. Но у Ольги, по всех фронтах, дело выглядело иначе. Несмотря на все заверения, она все еще была привязана к прошлому ритму жизни и к его традициям и обычаям. Это было заметно во всем, что она делала.

\- Ну и дела... - прокомментировал коротко Шинву, а Ик-Хан, словно ему в подтверждение, коротко кивнул.

\- Ольга-ним видимо скучает по родине... - добавила грустно Юна. - Жаль, что погоду нельзя сделать такой, как хочешь...

\- Я думаю, мы можем кое-что сделать, - с улыбкой сказала Суи, уперев руку в бок. - Мы недавно снимали для Европейских партнеров рождественскую рекламу, тогда использовали искусственный снег. Думаю, мы могли бы что-то подобное сделать и для Ольги-ним, - Франкенштейн заинтересовался этой идеей, и, приложив палец к губам, жестом попросил вести себя тихо и повел их в другую комнату, где Оле будет сложнее все это услышать, даже если будет подслушивать.

\- Мы бы могли сделать ей рождественскую сказку! - глаза Юны зажглись энтузиазмом и желанием помочь.

\- Босс, эти машины довольно недорого стоят, можно даже парочку прикупить, - вмешался Тао. Франкенштейн посмотрел на него многозначительно, и кивнул, словно пытался сказать "даю тебе карт-бланш, но если будешь злоупотреблять, то тебе мало не покажется". Тао громко сглотнул, явно верно расшифровывая этот взгляд. - А впрочем, я ознакомлюсь с тем, что нам нужно будет подготовить.

Франкенштейн понимал, что это будет немаловажная задача. Ольга упрямо никогда не говорила в какой стране жила раньше, и подавно - о своей жизни до перемещения сюда. Всегда обобщала только, что она жила в Европе. Но по тому, что умела и что знала, складывалось впечатление, что явно не из западной Европы были ее корни. Скорее уж восточная ее часть.

\- Кира, позвони своей бабушке, и скажи, что вы с Олей вскоре прибудете к ней, но предупреди, чтобы в случае чего Инна Тимофеевна сказала, что это она вас позвала к себе, - оборотень коротко кивнул и, вытягивая телефон, ушел разговаривать на крыльцо. Тао рылся в интернете, собирая всю возможную информацию о том, как должно выглядеть празднование Нового Года в данном регионе. Ему помогал Ик-Хан и Шинву, подсказывая разные сайты, где могла быть информация о том, как простые иностранцы празднуют новый год. Суи и Юна же остались с Франкенштейном, обсуждая обстановку.

\- Говоришь, что этот снег таял? - Франкенштейн посмотрел внимательно на юную айдол.

\- Да, поэтому в павильоне была минусовая температура. Я запомнила, потому что еще жаловалась, что мне пришлось в одном платье работать в такой холодрыге.

\- Значит, нам нужно все будет устроить в холодном месте, - отметила Юна, смотря то на директора, то на подругу. Мимо них прошел М-21, кивнув Франкенштейну, и направился к Ольге. Все замолчали, и сели в зале. Парни быстро поняли что к чему, и Шинву с Ик-Ханом стали вести себя натурально - то есть громко болтали, и их разговор с энтузиазмом поддерживал Тао. Мимо них парочка прошла довольно быстро, но все успели заметить, что Ольга не выглядела уже такой грустной. Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Тао тут же сказал что и к чему.

\- Мисс Сейра, ознакомьтесь пожалуйста с этими рецептами, - Франкенштейн, заглядывающий хакеру через плечо, раздавал поручения. - Регис, ты пойдешь в магазин, купишь недостающие продукты. А насчет места... Хмм... - ученый быстро проанализировал ситуацию, и его осенило. - Суи, можешь набрать своего менеджера? Он мог бы нам помочь. Не то чтобы мы не смогли обойтись и без помощи, но сейчас на счету каждая секунда.

\- Да, конечно, директор Ли. А можно знать зачем Вам?

\- Хочу спросить, нет ли у них мобильных павильонов, - скороговоркой ответил директор, и тут же начал разговаривать по телефону. Пока он разговаривал, детей в оборот взял Тао.

\- Ребята, у кого-нибудь из вас есть елочные украшения? Я уже заказал новые, конечно, кстати, Такео, пойдешь за ними в магазин, но чтобы создать уютную обстановку пригодилось бы что-то пользованное.

\- У меня есть с прошлого года цепочка из разноцветной бумаги, где-то метров пять, сама делала ее от скуки, - охотно отозвалась Юна.

\- Я вообще в этом году как-то забыл украсить все в доме, так что все в коробках, - смущаясь, ответил Шинву.

\- Та же тема, - вздохнул Ик-Хан. - То, что успели родители сделать - то и есть на месте, а то, чем я должен был украсить свою комнату, так и лежит.

\- Тогда вы бегите, а Юна пусть останется, поможет мисс Сейре на кухне, - помозговав, сказал Тао, и Юна, отдав ключи парням, побежала на кухню, где благородная подготавливалась к готовке, одевая фартук. Вскоре Франкенштейн закончил разговор, и молча протянул Тао телефон Суи с открытым смс где был номер счета менеджера и сумма. Хакер незамедлительно все сделал, и подтвердил кивком.

\- Тао, какой информацией обладаем? - наконец подал голос немного раздраженный после разговора директор Ли.

\- Согласно тому, что я понял, то нужен снег, много снега, низкая температура, много мандаринов и шампанского, различные блюда, а так же некоторые фильмы. Это как традиция. Фильмы я уже скачал, продукты покупает Регис, блюда готовит мисс Сейра и Юна. А что с павильоном?

\- Будет у нас павильон. Его через час подвезут к Е-Ран, ты вместе с Такео поможете им его установить на спорт-площадке, и включите кондиционеры. А потом сразу дуть за снег-машинами, чтобы успело нападать, пока Ольга вернется. Кира мне доложил, что постарается задержаться с ней у Инны Тимофеевны как можно дольше, но к закату все должно быть уже хотя бы в общих чертах готово, - хакер кивнул, а стоящая рядом Суи осмотрела комнату.

\- А где подевались парни? - юная звезда немного недоумевала, и уже подумала сделать им выволочку, если окажется что те куда-то смылись. Но услышав объяснение хакера, быстро собралась с мыслями. - У меня дома тоже есть игрушки, и много. Я могу привезти, в этом году я и так праздновать думала с родителями на горнолыжном курорте, но из-за съемок они поехали без меня. Так что я быстро туда и обратно! - сказала девушка, на ходу набирая своего водителя.

\- Тао, вот размеры этого павильона. Посмотри, нет ли возможности купить какой-то переносной домик или избушку поблизости, а не то придется построить на поле. И да, прикупи еще с дюжину елок, - не задавая лишних вопросов, хакер заказал елки, посылая Такео за игрушками, которые уже ждали в магазине. Юна, занимающаяся с Сейрой на кухне не обращала внимание на происходящее, потому снайпер решил добраться быстро - по крышам.

***

Франкенштейн немного поморщился, когда увидел состояние своего банковского счета, но потом, вспомнив с какой это целью это все делалось - ученый не мог жалеть ни об одной потраченной копейке. Почти всю спортивную площадку занимал большой павильон, даже скорее ангар. Все внутри было выстелено искусственным газоном, поверх которого генераторы снега делали надежное белое покрытие. Ближе к стороне школы стоял маленький, хлипкий домик, но когда все его украсили - выглядел он завораживающе. Тао сделал освещение ближе к домику, а на противоположной стороне стояло много елок, имитируя лес, а белые елочные лампочки прекрасно изображали россыпь звезд.

В самом домике было тепло и уютно, стоял огромный стол, занимающий почти всю его площадь, светила теплая, словно от камина, желтая лампа, а напротив нее - небольшая елка, под которой было множество подписанных и упакованных подарков. Около этого великолепия стоял телевизор, готовый в любой момент воспроизвести скачанные хакером фильмы. Регис был в этом домике в гордом одиночестве. Он накрывал на стол. Франкенштейн уже дал знать М-21 что у них все готово, так что подготовку нужно было уже завершать.

Сейра вместе с Юной и Суи выносили из машины директора Ли готовые блюда, от некоторых шел пар, некоторые были холодными, например, салаты. Девушки были в предвкушении, им не терпелось попробовать эти странные блюда. У них у всех были колпачки Санты. Шинву и Ик-Хан пробежали мимо девушек, мотая колпаками и открывая им дверь в павильон. Нужно было сохранять холод. Ведь несмотря на то, что на улице было -5 в ангаре было еще холоднее. Девушки быстро прошли по уже вытоптанной дорожке, чтобы быстрее оказаться в теплом помещении. Там они и остались, накрывая на стол.

В павильоне Тао вместе с Такео дурачились, бегая друг за другом и осыпая снегом, что официально называли "заснежением територии". Впрочем, пока глаз босса не видел, можно было делать многое, если это вписывалось в план, или по крайней мере ему не мешало. А Франкенштейн и Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел стояли у школьных ворот, высматривая Киру и Ольгу. Рация в кармане ученого голосом хакера сказала "последний штрих - и готово!". Франкенштейн ничего не ответил, смотря на своего Мастера, который, испуская облачка пара изо рта, смотрел как небосвод стремительно закрывают тучи. Ольгу встретили с улыбкой, и она ответила им тем же, немного растеряно глядя на большой чужеродный объект на территории школы.

\- А что происходит?

\- Пойдем, сама увидишь, - улыбнулся ей Франкенштейн, и Ольга, вместе с Мастером последовала за ним, а Кирилл закрывал собой это шествие.

Когда они вошли в павильон, у Оли перехватило дыхание. Она словно переместилась телепортом куда-то в Лапландию. Снега было по колено, было довольно холодно, так что выданная ей на входе куртка и шарфик не особо помогали. На крыше была паутина лампочек, что прекрасно прикидывались звездами. Впрочем, деревья в другом конце ангара тоже весьма были похожи на лес. Когда Оля зашла, то Шинву как раз пытался попасть снежком в Ик-Хана, но в итоге попал в Ольгу. Оля не разозлилась, нет! Оля просто с огромным энтузиазмом и криком "это война!", бросилась на парней, кидаясь в них снежками. Девушки, услышав ее возглас, тут же выбежали из домика и присоединились к ней. А там уже были втянуты в валяния в снегу и снежную войну.

Когда запал к активным игрищам иссяк, Ольга подняла взгляд на компанию благородных и модифицированных, сзади которых был уютный, даже на вид, домик. Девушка подошла к домику, и смотрела то на него, то на группу людей и нелюдей перед ним.

\- Вы все это сделали... Так быстро? Ради меня? - все кивнули и, словно не веря в это, Оля забежала в дом. Пахло мандаринами и другими вкусностями. Красивая небольшая елочка с большим количеством подарков, телевизор, по которому как раз шла "Ирония судьбы, или С лёгким паром!" с корейскими субтитрами, стол накрыт множеством вкусностей, а в середине этого стола, на торжественном месте - оливье. Возле него стояла даже бутылочка шампанского. Сама того не понимая, Ольга заплакала, понимая, как все трудились и как старались ради нее. До полуночи оставалось полтора часа, и, пообнимав всех поочередно, искреннее благодаря, Ольга, словно чувствуя себя хозяйкой дома, пригласила всех к столу.

***

\- Тао, быстрее, осталось пять минут! - с веселым задором Ольга прыгала возле хакера с бокалом шампанского, рассматривая количество салютов, что он купил. - Как минное поле. Вот веселуха будет! - хихикнула Оля, подтолкнув в плечо Ик-Хана, который стоял в наушниках, боясь повредить слух. Все были примерно в таком же настроении как Ольга. Перекусив немного и посмотрев "Один дома", все выдвинулись во двор, где Тао обещал салюты.

Когда осталась минута хакер поджег фитиль, и под хлопки в далеком небе все стали поздравлять друг друга с началом Нового Года. Салюты длились долго, и благодаря смекалочке Тао - включались по цепной реакции. И в тот самый момент, когда прозвучал последний хлопок - с неба посыпались белые хлопья. На минуту все замолчали, а потом весело загалдели, травя шутки, что стоило просто посмотреть погоду. А Ольга просто с мягкой улыбкой подошла к Франкенштейну, улыбаясь ему.

\- Знаешь, это, пожалуй, лучший Новый Год в моей жизни.

\- Я, как никогда, с тобой солидарен, - директор приобнял девушку, пока никто не видел, а пока Оля смотрела как с небес сыплется снег, уловил момент чтобы ее поцеловать.


	12. Часть 11

Вы когда-нибудь трезвели от испуга? Я - дважды. Один раз на вечеринке, когда чуть не упала с балкона пятого этажа, после того как залезла на бортик, доказывая, что я не пьяна, и могу пройти по прямой линии. А второй раз - сейчас. Неповторимое чувство, должна признаться. Франкенштейн просто стоял на пороге, и смотрел на нас. Молча. Наверное то молчание было рычагом давления. Я нахмурилась, ведь правда, что он может мне сделать в наказание? Да ничего. Потому я, осмелев, налила водки в рюмку, встала, и молча сунула ему в ладонь. Все смотрели на меня шокировано, а я только ухмыльнулась.

\- Держи, это штрафная. Тебя не было с самого начала, и отыскать тебя было сложно, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня недоуменно, слово я заговорила как инопланетянин. - Мы тут праздникуем новоявление М-21 как Кирюши! - Тао на мое обращение прыснул смехом, даже не пытаясь замаскировать это под кашель, как обычно делал.

\- На меня это не подействует, - с сомнением посмотрел на рюмку, но в правую ладонь переложил, чтобы выпить.

\- Ну так тем более, как водички выпить, чисто символично, - я улыбнулась, и начала дальше наливать всем по очереди наливать. Сейра кивнула с неизменным покерфейсом. Франкенштейн посмотрел на это и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Геджутель как узнает - пришибет меня Легасусом.

\- Ему никто не скажет, - уверенно сказала Сейра. - Да и мы не пьяны, - на тех словах благородная немного покачнулась, элегантно почесав носик, а внезапный храп Региса будто отрицал то, что она сказала. Я быстро растолкала парнишу, и не обращая внимания на его шок, стала заговаривать зубы Франкенштейну.

\- Вот видишь? Они трезвые, как и мы все тут. Да и мы уже заканчиваем, вот выпьешь штрафную и мы всем нальем на посошок и расходимся. Не дрейфь, Няня Франя, - синхронно прозвучали сдерживаемые смешки. А я осознала, что последнее сказала вслух, хотя не хотела чтобы это выходило за пределы моей черепушки. Но никто этого не комментировал, а сам Франки лишь тяжело вздохнул.

Когда Франкенштейн все-таки выпил, то я сразу усадила его за стол, миленько улыбаясь, и рассказывала как тяжело пить на современный посошок. Застольная - за уважение к хозяевам, которым на этом празднике был М-21, а я так, в качестве суфлера. Потом - на печеньку. Правда, стишок "выпьем на печенько, и пиздуем быстренькó" оценили не все. Потом было "на коня", что немного утратило свою актуальность в наше время. Но когда я объяснила, что во время этой рюмки обычно звонили по такси, то со мной сразу соглашались - в таком состоянии за руль ни ногой. Потом выпили подъемную, которая слабо, но удалась почти всем (покачивающаяся Сейра смогла-таки удержать Региса с помощью сосредоточенного снайпера, что тоже, видимо, старался не покачиваться). Потом сама "на посошок", а уже после нее была последняя - наливалось только так, чтобы покрывало донышко, и выпивалось, чтобы "не оставлять хозяевам слезы".

После такого инструктажа искусства пить правильно в моих краях, все были довольно расслабленные, даже несмотря на присутствие нашего Грозного и Великого, и быстро убравшись, разбрелись по своим комнатам. Благородные ушли парочкой, ГМО, как привыкли, втроем, а Франкенштейн решил проводить меня к комнате. По дороге я пыталась, как могла, найти хоть один звоночек того, что это "забористое пойло", как назвал его Тао, хоть немного его взяло, но не увидела. Лишь голубые глаза были немного на влажном месте. И в следствии, очень сильно захотела когда-то это увидеть. Хитро ухмыльнувшись, я уже составила целый огромный план. Но мои размышления прервал шорох. Мы проходили мимо зала, чтобы подняться на второй этаж, а там как раз сидел Рейзел-ним в гордом одиночестве. Мне стало жаль, что его с нами не было, но он бы не оценил - горько же, а он сластена. Вдруг в мои мысли ворвался чужеродный голос.

_Ольга. Молодец. Молодец. Франкенштейн рад той передышке, что ты ему устроила._

Я изумленно посмотрела на Ноблесс, а потом на Франкенштейна. Он, неверно истолковав мой взгляд, тут же подошел к Мастеру и стал объяснять, что мол мы себе все просто собрались в кучку у Тао, разговаривали, непотребствами не занимались, и так далее по списку. Сначала я недоумевала, как так он может врать Мастеру, но потом поняла - он не врет, а банально не вдается в детали. Вряд ли назовешь непотребством то, что взрослые личности решили себе культурно выпить и порадоваться за друга. Франкенштейн подлил ему чаю, и вернулся ко мне, за руку уводя в комнату.

\- Иди к себе, завтра подъем в школу будет с утра.

\- С утра не могу, - я приостановилась, смотря на него внимательно. - У меня будет в девять встреча с одним мужчиной, не могу ее пропустить.

\- Хмм... - Франкенштейн как-то странно посмотрел мне в глаза. Как мне показалось - немного разозлено. - Я думал, что обычно свидания бывают вечерами.

\- Стоп-стоп, какое свидание? - мое недоумение видимо было красноречивее всех земных слов. - Это будет деловая встреча, я хочу с его помощью освоить кое-что, что может помочь Мастеру, - "и М-24", добавила я мысленно, так как знала что помощь модифицированному и мое домашнее задание вряд ли будут уважительной причиной пропустить несколько рабочих часов. - Погоди-ка... - меня настигло понимание, когда при упоминании Рейзел-нима его гнев убавился совсем незначительно. - Ты меня только что приревновал?

\- О чем ... - не успел закончить Франкенштейн, как я вжалась в его грудь с объятиями.

\- Мне так приятно твое внимание, - я на корню срезала любые отрицания моих подозрений, смотря на мужчину хмельным взглядом снизу вверх. И искренне ему улыбнулась. Он ответил мне улыбкой, и погладив по волосам отстранил, видимо, для поцелуя, но я ужом вывернулась, кокетливо на него смотря. - Но мне и правда пора. Спокойной ночи, _Франки_ , - я выделила это обращение интонацией, и послала воздушный поцелуй. Ухмыляясь, ученый поймал его, и прижал к своим губам.

\- И тебе, лисица хитрая, - мне оставалось только в наглую посмеяться над таким обращением.

***

Следующее утро у меня началось не с будильника с бодрой мелодией, как задумывалось. Меня разбудил стойкий цветочный запах. У самого моего лица были розы, источник этого запаха. Я перевела сонный взгляд с букета на часы, замечая что сейчас пол восьмого. Потом захотелось оглянуться вокруг, чтобы понять с чего вдруг меня так внезапно одарили, как увидела, по моему мнению, того, кто букет притащил. На самом краешке моей кровати сидел Франкенштейн, и, заметив, что я проснулась, поглаживал меня по ноге через одеяло. Сказать, что я удивилась, это как не сказать ничего. Я конкретно прифигела. И задала один-единственный логичный вопрос.

\- У меня сегодня день рождения, о котором я забыла, или именины? - на мой вопрос Франки коротко, но звучно рассмеялся, и, словно случайно, придвинулся ближе.

\- Нет. Ты же говорила, что любишь ухаживания? - короткий кивок, на, как мне показалось, риторический вопрос. - Вот я и ухаживаю. Как может женщина начать новый день без цветов, что меркнут на фоне ее красоты? - я взяла, безусловно красивый букет, представила себе как я выгляжу после сна, и выгнув бровь, посмотрела на ухажера. Явно с сомнением в его словах. Но махнув на это рукой, уткнулась носом между двух бутонов, и поглубже вдохнула, наслаждаясь ароматом.

\- Спасибо, они прекрасные, - я обаятельно улыбнулась, прикрыв глаза, и широко их раскрыла, когда почувствовала прикосновение его ладони к моей щеке. Потрясающе голубые глаза были прямо напротив моих, и лицо мужчины так близко. Я позволила этому моменту длиться, стараясь запомнить каждый миг.

\- Надеюсь, я смогу урвать один поцелуй за такой букет, - я немного осоловело кивнула, и почти сразу же почувствовала прикосновение его губ к моим. Это не было как в прошлый раз. Не было того урагана и той страсти, только нежность и некое предвкушение. Только вот продолжить нам не позволил стук в дверь. Я молча вылезла из кровати, как только Франкенштейн меня отпустил. Стоило только мне открыть дверь, как на меня тут же полился поток слов.

\- Здравствуй Оля. То есть, с добрым утром, - мой гость неуверенно держал в руках большой букет желтых и оранжевых гербер с добавлением какой-то зелени и праздничной бумаги. Выглядело это просто неотразимо, я даже на их вид усмехнулась - каждый год на школьной линейке дарила учительницам цветы из клумбы, и только в девятом классе решилась купить. Роз не было, купила как раз такие герберы. И не знаю, чем они там их оросили ради запаха, но бабочки, которые в тот день были неподалеку, сделали себе там место отдыха. Потому мой букет был эффектным, так как когда учительница приняла от меня букет - все бабочки разом упорхнули, создавая неплохой такой эффект. А мои размышления прервал сбивчивый голос моего гостя. - Я пришел сюда тебя официально поблагодарить за все: за то, что решилась попробовать, можно ли что-то сделать с М-24, а не позволила мне просто его убить, за то, что познакомила с родней, за то, помогла с ногами, и в общем за поддержку. Держи, - его скороговорка закончилась, он незначительно опустил глаза и на вытянутой руке протянул букет. Я подарок приняла, и сразу окликнула дарителя.

\- Кира... - он бросил на меня взгляд, не обращая внимание на окружение. - Спасибо, но не стоило. Я не делала этого в ожидании благодарности, а только по своей воле, - полуоборотень кивнул, и решил посмотреть по сторонам, прежде чем уйти, видимо. Когда его взгляд упал мне за спину, он сразу напрягся. Я тоже посмотрела в том направлении, и имела честь увидеть, как Франкенштейн сверлит его взглядом. М-21 в долгу тоже не оставался, но скорее из-за своей фирменной вредности, а не по другому поводу. Заверила обоих что вскоре уютно пристрою цветочки, но в начале приведу себя в порядок. А Франки и вовсе сказал, что им вообще-то уже давно пора в школу, и что задержались они уже прилично.

И таким не хитрым образом я осталась дома одна, наблюдая через окно, как все дружной стайкой покидают наш участок. Тао помахал мне, вызвав у меня улыбку и ответный жест. Как только привела себя в божеский вид, спустилась вниз, включив на телевизоре музыкальный канал. Увы, в местных айдолах я не особо разбиралась, а потому искала чего-то поинтереснее. MTV Rocks, которое я любила слушать у себя дома, тут не ловило, или же было закодировано. Поэтому, наплевав на все, просто включила музыку с телефона и принялась готовить себе быстрый завтрак.

Ровно через час я уже закрывала калитку на ключ, оглядываясь по сторонам. Не отметив никого и ничего подозрительного, быстро сорвалась с места, прыгнула на ближайшую высокую крышу, и убежала на встречу. Но пришлось остановиться, так как мне позвонил тот, к кому я спешила.

\- Дмитрий?

\- Здравствуйте, Ольга. Я подошел по адресу, что вы мне дали, но Вы, наверное, ошиблись. Тут только какой-то полуразрушенный...

\- Все правильно, - я быстро его перебила, дальше прыгая по крышам, - Оставайтесь перед этим домом, я вскоре уже буду.

\- Не стоит спешки, это я пришел немного быстрее, чем нужно.

\- Так я тоже, - я ухмыльнулась в трубку, и сбросила вызов, пряча мобильный в карман. Спустя пару минут я уже была на месте, и подошла к мужчине, что растеряно смотрел по сторонам.

\- Ольга Гурань? - коротко спросил он, когда я подошла и кивнула, улыбаясь. Моя ладонь почти исчезла в крепком рукопожатии.

\- Да, а Вы - Дмитрий Красев?

\- Именно, но предпочитаю короткое Дима, - мне дружелюбно улыбнулись и я повторила этот нехитрый жест. - И на "ты", если можно.

\- Как угодно, - кивнула, и указала на здание. Мы прошли через ограждение, и нам пришлось подниматься на нужный этаж по выбоистому полу и местами разрушенной лестнице. И добрались-таки до бывшей берлоги ДА-5. Отыскав в хламе два стула, мы сели и посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Итак, для начала я бы хотел узнать, какого рода у тебя проблема.

\- Овладение и руководство жизненной энергией, - я закинула ногу на ногу и с сомнением посмотрела на мужчину. А потом добавила. - С материализацией энергии напротив, все хорошо, - обе ладони захватило Копье, на поверхности которых были два фиолетовых ураганчика. Мужчина на мою демонстрацию отреагировал довольно спокойно, а потом и вовсе задумался, спрятав рот в ладонях. Потом пододвинул свой стул ко мне и сел напротив. Взял мои руки в свои ладони, быстро двигая губами, словно что-то считая или проговаривая. Я с интересом склонила голову на бок, ожидая от него реакции. И долго ждать не пришлось - вскоре он меня отпустил.

\- Я могу сказать тебе только то, что левая рука у тебя поглощающая, а правая - отдающая. Именно через них ты ведешь обмен энергией, вместо стандартного обмена каналами и позвоночником. Что ты знаешь об аурах и чакрах? - теперь пришла моя очередь призадуматься, а его - ожидать ответа.

\- Ну, ауры это как бы энергетическая защита человека в форме сферы. Ну а чакры... Энергетические точки, не? - в своем ответе я не была уверена, так как в подобных темах никогда не была особо сильна. Да и чего уж греха таить, школьные занятия йогой были для меня каторгами и унижением. Такое у меня, по крайней мере, создавалось всегда впечатление.

\- Энергетические каналы, - поправил меня маг, проведя ладонью от верхушки моей головы до промежности на расстоянии где-то десяти сантиметров от тела. - Которые у тебя просто в плачевном состоянии. Видимо ты немного переборщила с практикой черной магии, раз умеешь материализовывать подобную чернь, но та самая чернь тебе забила все каналы. Ты копишь в себе энергию и копишь, а выхода ей нет. Нужно это все тебе очистить, но я могу только подсказать методы, а ты должна сама это делать в свободное время, - я хмыкнула, раздумывая где мне набрать столько времени, и Дмитрий заметил мой взгляд. - Нету вообще свободного времени?

\- Сейчас очень насыщенный период в моей жизни, поэтому да, досуга почти нет. Хотя, не так выразилась, у меня когда есть досуг - то довольно коллективный, так что такие дела, - я развела руками, и внезапно нахмурилась, не понимая, почему я так быстро сдалась.

\- Ладно, ответь мне теперь на еще один вопрос. Ты видишь свою ауру? Ее цвет и структуру? - я немного подзависла от подобного вопроса. Да, я сказала что практикующая, но почти вся моя магия, в моем случае, видимо, всего лишь модификация. И теперь я, скорее всего, выгляжу перед ним полным профаном. Оставалось теперь только отрицательно помотать головой. - Ладно, в таком случае попытаемся тебя обучить. Если ты хочешь работать с энергией в чистом или сыром виде, то тебе нужно ее уметь контролировать, иначе закачаешься энергией и бух! - он изобразил взрыв от столкновения двух объектов. - И сама перегоришь, и твое другое "я", - от подобной информации я изумленно посмотрела на него, а тот лишь тепло мне улыбнулся. - Рыбак рыбака, как говориться. У меня просто такая же тема. Три прошлых реинкарнации сидят в голове и судачат, - он покрутил пальцем у своего виска. - Шиза в сторонке просто нервно курит.

\- Инна Тимофеевна как всегда стреляет точно в яблочко... - растерянно пробормотала. Дима со мной согласился, а потом коротко рассмеялся. - Так что нужно для того, чтобы увидеть ауру?

\- Скажу прямо - откроешь свой третий глаз, это вторая чакра сверху, тогда будешь видеть и ауры, и души, и всю энергию мира. Но если насядешь только на нее - пострадает ее противоположная, половая чакра, и могут появиться проблемы по женской части. Поэтому хорошо было бы понемножку каждую, - уговаривал меня, словно маленькую, этот маг, а потом просто сел напротив меня. - А теперь, садись удобно и закрой глаза, - чуть-чуть поерзала, а потом нашла удобное положение, и стала слушать указания моего временного учителя. - Представь что возле тебя клубится множество энергии. Она протекает возле тебя и через тебя. Как ты ее видишь?

\- Я вижу разноцветные блики, - ответила я, понимая что это просто эффект после того как закрываешь глаза. Но не спешила говорить об этом Дмитрию.

\- Как они себя ведут? Сосредоточься, - он поймал меня за ладони, - не время на расслабухи. Смотри _кожей_ , а не _глазами_. Как себя ведут эти блики?

\- Они стоят на месте, - я равнодушно дернула плечами, и от того движения несколько бликов дернулись в сторону. Я напряглась. - В смысле, стояли. Теперь они на меня реагируют, - в ответ на мои слова мужчина прижал к центру моего лба что-то металлическое, на подобии монетки с дыркой, судя по ощущениям, а потом отстранил.

\- И теперь важный момент. Осмотрись вокруг, но не открывай глаз. Что ты видишь? - парень сильнее сжал мои ладони, если бы не модификация, мне уже было бы больно, скорее всего. Я повернула голову туда, где были мои руки, и увидела стайку красных и оранжевых бликов. Оранжевых стало больше, а я почувствовала, как Дмитрий ослабил хватку. Потом произошло еще одно изменение.

\- Они выстраиваются в линии, - я поймала мага за плечо, мотая головой с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя себя словно человек в кромешной тьме, глаза которого привыкают к темноте, и он начинает видеть очертания предметов. - Сплющиваются, и становятся паутинками, тоненькими, парящими, цветными нитками.

\- Так, Оля, а теперь посмотри на свои ноги и резко открой глаза, - отстранившись от меня сказал маг и я послушалась. А когда открыла глаза, то с горечью подумала, что я все-таки была слепая. И что подобного не увидит ни один модифицированный глаз. Мир вокруг пестрел красками, словно кто-то в замедленной съемке выпустил миллиарды маленьких шариков для пейнтбола, разбивающихся по пути к своей цели. Я посмотрела на себя, и отметила, что вокруг меня были самые разноцветные ниточки и шарики, но они все со временем теряли свою интенсивность. Пока окончательно не погасли, и я снова не "ослепла".

\- Это было красочно, - немного с грустью проговорила я, а потом посмотрела на мага. Он улыбался.

\- Я прям горжусь. Раньше никто на первом уроке не мог прозреть. Хвалю, - добавил мужчина, а потом встал и подошел к окну, смотря туда. И от моих глаз не укрылось, как его ладони немного дрожали, но тем не менее, маг ловко пальцами одной руки перемещал монетку от одного края ладони к другому. Монетка и впрямь была с дыркой, и скорее всего - самодельной. - Ты смогла увидеть свою ауру?

\- Мне кажется, что нет, - я поспешно ответила, и это явно немного расстроило моего учителя.

\- А если сосредоточишься на том, чтобы увидеть, и посмотришь еще раз? Вспомни, что ты сама мне говорила об аурах, - задумавшись, я вспомнила о том, что говорила. И кивнув головой, закрыла глаза. Но это не помогало, и я открыла глаза. Внимательно смотрела на стену, надеясь увидеть между ней и мной препятствие, и словно по воле моей мысли, начались изменения. Блики снова появились. Но теперь я присмотрелась внимательнее. Они были самых различных цветов, и перемещались довольно хаотично, появляясь и исчезая, но больше всего было оранжевых. И паутинки, соединяющее блики, и окутывающие меня словно шелк, тоже были оранжевые.

\- Оранжевая аура. А у тебя - красная, - вспомнив первую попытку, и преобладание красных точек, когда меня держали за руки, я, не глядя в его сторону сказала это, и услышала облегченный вздох Димы.

\- Да, все правильно. Я вижу, что у тебя есть магический потенциал, но ты почему-то не пользуешься им, - Дима повернулся ко мне, смотря таким взглядом, словно ему меня жаль, но одновременно с этим он меня ругает. - Можно мне знать кем ты работаешь?

\- Я заместитель директора, - я ответила сразу, не особо задумываясь, а потом прикусила губу и решила пооткровенничать. По секрету - всему свету, не так ли? - Кроме того занимаюсь исследованиями, так что можно назвать меня ученой. Моя прошлая реинкарнация занималась тем же. И эта чернь, как ты выразился, эффект исследований, а не магии. Так что я даже не уверена, могу ли себя называть практикующей, - немного смущения мной все-таки завладело, а Дмитрий, у которого, казалось бы, не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице, кивнул.

\- Слышал я о таких. Союз, я правильно угадал место твоей работы? - немного поникшим голосом отозвался, мужчина, и я почувствовала, как мной овладевает гнев. Пришлось глубоко дышать, чтобы взять себя в руки. С другой стороны, что мог себе подумать человек, каким-то образом знающий о Союзе? Будь я на его месте - тоже бы так подумала. Франкенштейн ведь таинственная личность.

\- Каким образом ты знаешь о Союзе, и еще не пойман ими?

\- Экстрасенсорика, - словно нехотя отозвался мужчина. Он посмотрел в окно, и все же продолжил. - Были несколько людей, которые сами того не ведая, перешли дорогу Союзу. Или же просто искали пропавших родственников. Тогда-то я и узнал о них. И иногда думаю, лучше бы не знал, - горестно ответил Дима, не поворачиваясь ко мне, даже когда я стала подходить к нему сзади. - Теперь, когда известно, что я знаю о вас, у меня нет шанса выжить? - с неким разочарованием сказал он, а я только улыбнулась и подошла, сжав плечо.

\- Спокойнее. У меня такое же отношение к Союзу, как у тебя. Да поможет мне бог, и я уничтожу этот бордель, - маг удивленно захлопал глазами, а я еще шире улыбнулась. - Моя семья представляет из себя группировку с противоположными целями, чем у Союза и не меньшими силами и умениями. И мы уже с ним ведем бой. Ты слышал о недавних терактах здесь? - мне кивнули с серьезным выражением лица. - Нифига это не теракты. Это мы устраиваем схватки, потому всем из Союза полюбился этот город как поле боя. Увы. Поэтому мне нужна помощь с энергией, чтобы себя усовершенствовать и сразить их с наименьшими потерями для нас.

\- Во что я ввязался... - горестно вздохнул Дима, и, отойдя от окна, бахнулся со всей дури на стул. - Ты опасная женщина. И иметь с тобой дело - себе дороже. Но я уже согласился, так что...

\- Хэй-хэй, стоп машина, - я подошла, и присела перед ним, едва ли заботясь что юбка может задраться. - Не стоит так говорить. Ты волен делать что хочешь. Я могу даже помочь забыть тебе этот разговор, если боишься что эти знания могут быть тебе во вред.

\- Нет, спасибо, но я хочу свою память при себе оставить, - он мотнул головой, а потом посмотрел на мое лицо, где явно читался вопрос "ты уверен?", и снова мотнул головой. - Я знаю что мне эти знания не будут опаснее, чем два или три вечера без сна.

\- Ну смотри... - немного скептически оглядев мужчину я поднялась и села на свой стул. - Если будешь в опасности, или даже если будет дурное предчувствие, сразу звони мне. Я примчусь в Россию в рекордные сроки и помогу. И не смей упрямиться! - я прикрикнула на него, заметив попытку возразить. - Иначе буду себя винить. Да и намного проще будет тебя от недоброжелателей отбить, чем переться в Союз и тебя там искать. Я не такой крутой маг как ты, твое местоположение себе не наколдую. А это дело - не шутки.

\- Я тебя понял. В случае чего - буду звонить, обещаю, - кивнул маг, а потом прочистил горло и достал из куртки блокнот и ручку. - Так, мы сегодня сделали очень большой прогресс, даже если ты так не считаешь. Поэтому нужно этот эффект закрепить. Я бы хотел чтобы ты все-таки нашла время на очищение чакр. В таком состоянии обычный человек нормально существовать не может. Самый минимум - час в день. Можно разбить на 10-15 минут, но не меньше 10, - параллельно объяснениям Дмитрий все записывал на листочек, который дал мне. Почерк был аккуратен и понятен мне. - Сейчас я тебе расскажу, что и как. Смотри, если хочешь не особо париться возможностями, которые можешь получить от раскрытия чакр, то просто представляй себе на месте каждой чакры ураганчик цвета той чакры, над которой он. Такой, какой ты делала своим оружием. Просто представляй себе, старайся почувствовать как этот ураганчик впитывает в себя все, что там залегло, а потом перемещай на ладонь, и сдувай в пространство. Жесты показывать нужно обязательно! - Дима нарисовал мне где и какая есть чакра, а так же ее цвет.

Посидели мы с ним еще какое-то время. Сначала он мне рассказывал как очищать и увеличивать потенциал каждой чакры. Как по мне, это звучало как прокачка скилла в какой-то игре. Но так как задания, нужные для очищения, трудными не были и не требовали много времени, да и к тому же, их можно было вполне вписать в повседневное времяпровождение так органично, что никто бы и не заметил изменений, то я слушала внимательно и мотала на ус. Когда маг заметил мой интерес касательно чакры третьего глаза и горла (так как узнала что при ее развитии может улучшиться навык дипломатии, что мне бесспорно пригодится), то охотно рассказал о способах касательно этих и других чакр. Убедил меня основательно. И для наглядности попросил, чтобы я десять минут прямо при нем попробовала способ ураганчиков, обосновав тем, что хочет проконтролировать процесс.

\- Оля, просто замечательно, ты все делаешь правильно, и я могу тебя отпустить с чистым сердцем. Только помни насчет перевеса с чакрами, и следи чтобы этого не было. А то в твоем случае я даже боюсь представить что может случиться при перекосе.

\- Не стоит волнения, если вдруг съеду с катушек - у меня есть кому меня остановить, - я коротко подмигнула, и хотела уже встать, и повести мужчину к выходу из опасного здания, но он стал снова что-то писать, и протянул мне листочек.

\- Я хочу чтобы ты купила этот камень на нашу следующую встречу, - на листочке было аккуратно выведено почерком слово "аметрин". - Я заметил у тебя кольцо от Инны Тимофеевны, и я согласен, что тебе подходит цитрин, но, принимая во внимание твою чернь - с этим камнем тебе будет работать легче, - мой взгляд упал на карточку, и я упрямо не могла вспомнить, слышала ли я вообще что-то о подобном камне. Видимо, сегодня мой путь в школу будет пролегать через ювелирный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части   
> https://btq-tv.com/upload/catalog/9965/files/stones/image.34.jpg  
> Вот как выглядит аметрин


	13. Часть 12

На территорию школы я зашла только к обеденному перерыву. Облазила три ювелирных магазина по дороге, пока была в поисках нужного мне самоцвета. В первом магазине аметрина не было вообще, но весьма профессиональные продавщицы, и, чего греха таить, опытные во впаривании товара, то и дело пытались меня убедить купить аметист или цитрин. Причем умудрились извлечь на свет какие-то вообще отвратительного вида сережки, где эти камни были в дуэте. Я поморщилась удивленно тому, что, оказывается, можно быть ювелиром не имея вкуса, и притом еще убедить других, что это красиво.

В следующем ювелирном меня огорчили по другому. Там из аметрина был только браслет, состоящий из бус высокого качества, но как было с натуральными камнями этого вида - разграничение цветов было расплывчатое, и имело несколько природных дефектов. Продавщица нахваливала эти факты, и в общих чертах я была с ней согласна, но как только взяла украшение в руку - ничего не почувствовала. Вообще, для меня это словно стекляшки были. Я с разочарованным лицом отдала украшение, но продавщица явно сжалилась надо мной, и предложила поискать по базе, где в Сеуле есть магазины с аметрином. Найдя адрес, она дала его вместе с визиткой своего магазина, а я радостно приняла это и удалилась из магазина.

В третий я зашла под пытливым взглядом хозяйки магазина, если верить бейджику. Она выслушала мою просьбу и показала мне украшения с вожделенным камнем. Сережки я отбросила сразу, так же как и бусы. Мой выбор метался между кольцом с довольно большим камнем, и ободком из цирконии, элегантной брошью с хорошо ограненным камнем и золотым кольцом с аметрином, преобладающим фиолетовым цветом. Быстро настигало понимание что все это не то, что нужно. На мой вопрос, нету ли еще чего-то, хозяйка ушла в подсобку и вернулась оттуда с небольшой коробочкой. Когда она ее открыла, мое сердце пропустило несколько ударов.

На бархатной обивке, одиноко сверкая в свете лампы, лежал камушек, который я точно заберу с собой домой. С неясной границей перехода, огранен мелкими ромбиками в форме слезы, кулон из аметрина был просто прекрасен. Простой, скромный, но при том поражающий всякого, кто только на него взглянет. Сколько я стояла над этой упаковкой и осознавала свое счастье, я не знаю, но продавщица, наверное, по моему первому взгляду на этот экземпляр без лишних вопросов спрятала остальные и подготовила упаковочную бумагу. В последнем действии я ее пресекла, попросив мне подобрать к кулону серебряную цепочку. Подобрали быстро, и, на мою радость, сообщили что она довольно крепкая. На секунду я засомневалась, выживет ли цепочка хоть один бой, но Грег, покрыв ладони энергетикой Копья так, чтобы этого не видела продавщица, заверил что в случае чего, цепочку он укрепит. Потому из магазина я вышла довольно радостная, бодро шагая в школу.

Как только зашла в кабинет, то к моему большому удивлению заметила, что Франкенштейна на месте нет. Оставалось лишь пожать плечами - кто знает куда направился наш Златовласка. Хихикнув вслух от нового прозвища для него, я бросила поднадоевшую сумку, которую приходилось брать на работу вместо удобного рюкзака, я села за стол. Визит в ювелирный немного ударил по моему бюджету, поэтому нужно было доработать пару вопросов финансового характера, чтобы не слишком обременять семейный бюджет. У Франкенштейна конечно денег не мало, но те самые деньги лишними не бывают.

Я погрузилась в рабочий процесс полностью. Шея привыкала к новой тяжести, которую я желательно не снимала бы никогда, а шестеренки в мозгу работали чуть ли не на износ. Плюс модификаций в том, что частенько они поднимают мозговую активность, что я скорее всего чувствовала сейчас на собственном примере. Разобравшись в рекордные сроки с работой, оставленной мне нашим Директором, я принялась за поиски полезных вложений. Несколько хитрых компьютерных манипуляций с нужными сайтами, которые я знала еще из прошлой жизни, и которые были в этом мире, и мне удалось поднять бюджет на целых три процента! Да, в процентном соотношении число было довольно... Скромным. Но стоит только посмотреть на количество нулей на счету Франкенштейна (и при том я не учитываю еще 20 похожих счетов), и становится понятно, что работа у меня прошла замечательно.

Мой шеф не появлялся в кабинете до сих пор, учитывая, что я уже здесь столько времени, мышцы начали побаливать от неизменной позы... Появилось скверное предчувствие. Не могли же враги заявиться раньше? А если не враги, то что могло заставить Франкенштейна находиться так долго вне рабочего места? Оставалось только надуть щеки, взять еще бумаг со стола Франкенштейна и разбираться с ними собственными силами. Вначале было немного трудно - спасал лишь голос Франкенштейна в собственной голове, подсказывающий что да и к чему. А когда стопка уже подходила к концу, мои навыки по разбирательствам в документах явно поднялись, и я могла самостоятельно во всем разобраться. Махнув рукой на сегодняшний патруль в поисках послушных и непослушных, я доделала работу и связалась с нашим местным компьютерным гением.

\- Тао, а ты случаем не знаешь где Франкенштейн?

\- Я? Нет конечно! - я стала подозрительней вдвойне, так как слишком ненатурально хакер удивился. - Разве ты не знала, пути Босса нашего Овеликого неисповедимы, и только немногим известно где он может находиться, как не на рабочем месте!

\- Ммм... Ясно, - весьма вяло, в сравнении с довольно живым высказыванием хакера, ответилось мной, и я просто разорвала связь.

Впрочем, кто ему мешает отсутствовать, когда есть я? Ведь по этому поводу я и предлагала себя как зама. Но урчание в моем животе немного прервало мои мысли, и идея посетить столовую, где сейчас наверняка тихо, показалась мне чертовски соблазнительной. Подхватила сумочку, которую за сегодня я успела проклясть несколько раз и на всякие лады вместе с проектантом ее же, я отыскала бумажник, и просто купила себе самгёпсаль, устраиваясь за столиком у окна, и стала не спеша поглощать обед. Мысли брели медленно и лениво, но добрели до того, что после обеда стоит бахнуться на диван в кабинете и помедитировать полчасика. Сегодня я уже сделала большую часть работы, так что могла остальное доделать без опасений, что часть придется отложить на следующий день.

В кабинете было все так же тихо. Я села на диван, скрестив ноги, но чувствовала что в этой позе мне чего-то не хватает. Потому вскоре переместилась на пол, теперь уже костеря на все лады юбку. Ну его к чертовой матери, завтра на работу выхожу в джинсах и с рюкзаком, и плевала я на представительность с большой колокольни. Отыскав в сумочке записку от Димы, я села по-турецки, даже не пытаясь сидеть в позе лотоса, так как это было одним из самых болезненных воспоминаний. Исследовав инструкцию вдоль и в поперек, стала представлять те ураганчики. Вначале получалось из ряда вон плохо, вместо них я чувствовала как Копье то и дело вырывается, и начинает кружиться вместо моих воображаемых цветных стихийных бедствий. А взяв во внимание, что Дмитрий говорил, что именно энергия Копья эти каналы перекрыла, то очищать их той же энергетикой это сизифов труд. В этот момент я сильно почувствовала зависть к Франкенштейну, потому что, по моему мнению, будь мое Копье под печатью, подобного бы не случалось.

Сделав три медленных, глубоких вдоха, а также похрустев костями между лопатками, пальцами и шейными позвонками, я сосредоточилась на контроле Копья и направлении своей энергии в нужное русло. В определенный момент поймала кулон и сжала в ладони, глубоко и редко дыша. Эффект от этого был - я успокоилась, и смогла почувствовать все, как нужно. При очистке первой чакры я просто представляла этот ураганчик ровно четыре минуты, и перешла к следующей. Там уже был больший прогресс - я дополнительно представила как на оранжевом урагане появляются пятна Копья, что должно было значить что она очищается. При очистке третьей я почувствовала легкую щекотку в районе солнечного сплетения, и когда открыла глаза - от шока забыла как дышать, в страхе что то что я вижу - исчезнет. Частички Копья носились в этой области словно поглощенные ураганом, хоть и самого ураганчика я не видела. Но зато видела и чувствовала эффект. Средним и большим пальцем оторвала от себя это, похожее на буйство Копья, явление, и по настоянию и совету Димы - разместила в центре ладошки и сдула в сторону от себя. Частички Копья, словно получив карт-бланш, рассеялись в воздухе.

Резко почувствовала как через меня проходит энергия. Иначе было не объяснить того воодушевления, что появилось на сердце, словно освободилась от груза. Тех мурашек по коже, которые появляются при выработке дофамина. И той легкой дрожи в руках, что словно кричит "давай, сделай это, только ты сможешь". На губах появилась сумасшедшая улыбка, но я ее быстро подавила. Хотелось успеть еще одну чакру сделать, перед тем, как вернусь к документам. И именно в этот момент дверям в кабинет нужно было открыться, и явиться Франкенштейну. Надеюсь, меня не примут за фанатичку.

\- О, Франкенштейн! - я улыбнулась, поднимаясь с пола и отряхиваясь. - Я тебя немножко обыскалась. Тут, пока тебя не было, успела переделать ту отчетность, что ты мне оставил, и еще пару документов с твоего стола взяла, - подошла к своему столу, пересматривая бумаги, чтобы найти именно те, со стола Франкенштейна. - Это документы о поставках и отчетность после родительского собрания, на котором выпускники обсуждали экскурсию в Чеджу и документы касательно бухгалтерии, - подала ему увесистую папку с этими документами. - Если захочешь - потом проверишь. Ах да, и еще немного пробила по своим каналам и увеличила наш семейный бюджет на три процента. Да, я понимаю, процентное соотношение не делает большого впечатления, но сумма вышла довольно-таки большой.

\- Ольга.

\- Да-да?

\- Ты отлично справляешься, - Франкенштейн положил ладонь на мое плечо, и стал подводить к своему столу. - Мне очень нравится твоя инициативность, - он положил папки на стол, а меня зажал между столом и собой. Я имела возможность вырваться, но не особо хотела. Меня поцеловали, и я уже было хотела предложить вернуться к работе, и не увлекаться на рабочем месте, как Франкенштейн меня опередил. - Кстати, есть один момент, который я хотел бы с тобой обсудить.

\- Что такое? - лицо блондина было немного озадаченным, потому я напряглась.

\- Ву Сон сказала что уходит в декрет, поэтому нам придется искать кого-то на ее место, - я тихо чертыхнулась, так как школьная психолог была в моей работе довольно важной персоной. Некоторые дети не настолько провинились, чтобы их сразу вести на разборки с Франкенштейном. Тем более, учитывая, что они иногда что-то ломают, а все знают, как директор относится к различного рода поломкам и их виновникам. Незачем детей травмировать, даже если провинились. - Я знаю, что вы с психологом стали тесно сотрудничать, и ее отсутствие...

\- Да оно мне все планы рушит, - я недовольно села на свое кресло, опустив подбородок на скрещенные ладони.

\- ... Поэтому я хотел предложить, - не обращая внимания на мое прерывание продолжил Франки, - чтобы ты заняла этот пост, пока кого-нибудь другого не подыщем.

***

Прозвучал последний на сегодняшний день, звонок с урока. Мы с Франкенштейном долго спорили и обсуждали мою дополнительную работу, и в итоге решили что детишки будут идти ко мне на разборки прежде чем попасть к директору, а вот в каком статусе я буду проводить эти разговоры - как заместитель директора, или как психолог - дело мое. И как только звонок оповестил конец рабочего дня, я поднялась вслед за Франкенштейном. Мы сами прошли к машине, что меня не особо удивило. ГМО скорее всего остались еще патрулировать, а ноблессы и Мастер ушли с детьми. Правда, когда машина, которую вел Франкенштейн, сошла с курса и повезла нас явно не домой, я бросила на него вопросительный взгляд. Но этого не хватило, и я добилась только ухмылки на его лице.

\- Франкенштейн, куда ты меня везешь?

\- Думаю, ты не будешь против свидания? - вопросом на вопрос ответил он, а меня немножко это поставило в тупик. Я с минуту просто в шоке смотрела на то, как он самодовольно следит за дорогой, и потом снова обрела возможность говорить.

\- Я так понимаю, это был риторический вопрос.

\- Вовсе нет, - мужчина вдруг стал серьезным. - Мы можем не ехать в ресторан, если хочешь, и приготовить что-то дома но мне хотелось бы сделать тебе приятное, да и просто провести хорошо время с тобой один на один.

\- Тогда я согласна. А то я уже грешным делом подумала что ты так спешишь, потому что невтерпеж изучить меня совсем в другой плоскости, - с пакостливым выражением я на миллиметр задрала юбку, получив смесь эмоций на лице Франкенштейна. И сильно сжатые на руле руки, и сумасшедшая улыбка, и недоверчивое качание головой.

\- Оля-Оля, со мной так лучше не играть. Доиграешься ведь.

\- А кто сказал что я не хочу доиграться? - состроила невинную мордашку, а потом просто рассмеялась, и расслабленно откинулась на свое место. - Не переживай, мне просто ум за разум заходит от недостатка адреналина.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что при тех постоянных схватках тебе еще мало адреналина? - без издевки, а скорее с беспокойством спросил Франкенштейн, параллельно выискивая место для парковки. - Ты случаем не стала от него зависима за всеми своими тестами?

\- Нет. Я имела ввиду адреналин в личной жизни, - долгий внимательный взгляд на меня, когда мы уже припарковались, и потом ученый просто вышел из машины. Я хотела было уже потянуться к ручке, но дверь в тот же момент открылась. Чуть ли не вывались лицом на асфальт, по сути, если бы не руки Франкенштейна, то так бы и было. Он чересчур благородным и галантным образом помог мне выйти, за что получил от меня несильный но ощутимый удар кулаком в плечо. Это его удивило, а я буркнув "бьет - значит любит" довольно ухмыльнулась. Удивительно, но он это понял и рассмеялся, и принялся меня щипать в бока, играючи.

В ресторан мы зашли в отличном расположении духа. На входе приняли от официанта меню, и тот, узнав имя, на которую сделана резервация, тут же повел нас к столику, ловко маневрируя между другими посетителями. Когда мы остались одни, в ожидании заказа, то завязали ничего не обязывающую беседу, насчет работы, учебных планов, и тому подобное. Но подобного рода беседа затянулась, так что мы совсем не заметили как время исполнения нашего заказа пришло, и нам принесли наши блюда. Трапезу прерывали краткие комментарии с обеих сторон, отмечающие плюсы и минусы отдельного блюда.

При десерте разговор зашел о моем прошлом, так как о Франкене я знала почти все. А вот он обо мне - почти ничего. Рассказывать отдельные истории, или вспоминать веселые случаи было приятно, но в конкретику не вдавалась. Любопытство - это самая присущая людям черта, а у моего собеседника - и подавно. Не хотелось бы узнать какая я в этом мире. Разве что, если бы я эти поиски проводила сама для себя. Уж не знаю, что я могла бы открыть - сотрудницу Союза, или наоборот самую серую посредственность всея мира. Ну не гордилась я своим прошлым, никак не гордилась. И рассказывать кому-либо из моего окружения об этом - не хотелось. Тогда я существовала, а сейчас - живу.

Впрочем, последней фразой я и ответила Франкенштейну, который отметил мои увиливания, на вопрос насчет моей прошлой жизни. Он не согласился со мной, считая, что во мне точно была изюминка, раз я могла рассказать столько занятных историй. На его замечание я лишь промолчала, не зная что ответить. Возможно он был прав, возможно стоило рассказать ему обо всем, но это был явно не тот вечер для подобных откровений. На минуту между нами воцарилась тишина, прерываемая звуками поедания десерта и гула зала, который был скрыт от нас плотной ширмой. Я смотрела на спокойное свечение свечи, как вдруг мой компаньон решил прервать молчание.

\- У меня для тебя есть подарок, - Франкенштейн потянулся во внутренний карман пиджака, не смотря на меня, и немного неловко улыбаясь. - Мне не хотелось бы тебя смущать, но Тао на меня насел, что мол это такая возможность, и упускать нельзя, что я волей-неволей его послушался.

Прямо передо мной мужчина опустил бархатную коробочку. Я посмотрела на него немного удивленно, не ожидая на первом свидании какого-то дорогого (судя по коробочке) подарка, а когда открыла коробочку, обомлела, не зная что и подумать. Это была та самая брошь с аметрином, над покупкой которой я раздумывала, вместе с кольцами. Сначала была мысль о том, как же приятен был для меня подарок, хоть и кандидатуру этого украшения в ювелирном я отклонила, потом настигло понимание, что ради того, чтобы понять, что мне нужно, за мной следили, и тут уж точно не обошлось без влияния Тао, а еще позже - недоумение от того, почему именно брошь, если в магазине было много других украшений с аметрином. Но Франкенштейн, будто читая мои мысли, быстро прояснил мне неясности.

\- Идея следить за тобой была моей. Должен же я был увериться, что тебе не будет ничего угрожать, - подобная отмазка была довольно неправдоподобной, и я оторвалась от созерцания украшения, бросив на ученого скептический взгляд с откровенной ухмылкой. - На покупку меня Тао подбил, но идея мне сразу понравилась. Ну а продавщица очень любезно мне подсказала что ты выделила кроме своей покупки, но я решил что кольцо - довольно декларирующий подарок, и что можешь не принять, так что выбрал эту брошь.

\- Франкенштейн, - посмотрела коротко на него и на брошь, а потом улыбнулась как Чешир. - Мне очень нравится твой подарок, - словно подтверждая свои слова, с неувядающей улыбкой быстро прицепила брошь, что довольно гармонично сочеталась с кулоном. Ученый явно это отметил, и заинтересовано на меня посмотрел.

\- Почему твой выбор упал на аметрин? Не спорю, камень это интересный, и редкий, но лично я считаю, что тебе больше подошел бы сапфир, подчеркивая цвет глаз.

\- Пф, сапфиры это для паинек, - я хмыкнула, но быстро стала серьезной. - Мне посоветовал это тот маг, с которым я занимаюсь. Этот камень поможет мне обучиться точной манипуляцией энергии, и удерживать Копье в случае чего, так думаю, - одним пальчиком указала на свой кулон, и улыбнулась. - Да и как накопитель он тоже очень хорошо подойдет. Понимаешь ли, в нем объединяются два цвета - цитрина, что по мнению Инны Тимофеевны является подходящим мне, Оле, камнем. И аметиста, что волей-неволей символизирует Копье. Такая смесь очень гармоничная, разве ты не находишь? - я увлеклась своими гениальными выводами, и не заметила как Франкенштейн, практически поднявшись с кресла, нагнулся над столом, рассматривая драгоценность. Лишь касание его пальцев в области кулона, словно он боялся прикоснуться к самому украшению, оповестило меня о его близости.

Я посмотрела на него, невольно приоткрыв рот от удивления, и покраснела от понимания, что его пальцы сейчас в непосредственной близости к моей груди. Меня с головой выдало сразу участившееся сердцебиение, румянец и ошарашенный взгляд, не понимающий что происходит. Нет, за мной конечно ухаживали, не могу сказать что нет, но так, как это делает Франкенштейн, пожалуй не умеет никто. Хитро, умно, с еле заметным предвкушением в глазах, и играючись, точно так же как я с ним в машине. Это развитие отношений было похоже на танец, причем далеко не венецианский вальс, а скорее чувственное танго, или что-то в этом роде.

\- Хмм... Я вынужден признать твою правоту. Тебе чертовски подходит этот камень.

***

\- Тао, забери, пожалуйста, мою машину, я оставил ее возле ресторана. Какого, думаю, не надо уточнять?

\- Конечно нет, шеф, я всегда держу руку на пульсе, будет сделано, хах! - на этих словах трубку бросили, что я могла услышать в тишине парка благодаря своему улучшенному слуху. Да и Тао не особо старался тихо говорить, это не было ему свойственно.

Таким нехитрым образом, мы выбили себе возможность пройтись пешком домой. После нескольких бокалов вина, которые никак не повлияли на наши тела, а были словно сок, не принято было садиться за руль. Ведь вождение после употребления алкоголя - преступление, как для обычного человека, так и для модифицированного. Но прогулкой я наслаждалась, и Франкенштейн, скорее всего, тоже. Мы шли всю дорогу в обнимку: он, приобняв меня за плечо одной рукой, я же держала его за талию, чуть ли не вжимаясь ему в грудь. Обычно, когда я видела как кто-то идет подобным образом, всегда удивлялась, как им может быть подобное удобно? И как они не путаются в ногах друг-друга? Но теперь понимала, как ошибалась. Идти в унисон было проще простого, а подобные обнимания были безумно приятны. Словно вопишь на весь мир "мы вместе!".

\- Знаешь... - я начала издалека, когда мы уже зашли на территорию парка неподалеку дома. - Я сегодня прямо-таки волшебно провела время. И это не пустой треп, или тупая лесть, - я немного сильнее сжала бок Франкенштейна, погружаясь с головой в воспоминания. - Все свидания, что были у меня до этого, были... Какими-то не такими. А они бывали у меня разные - я на внешность никогда не жаловалась, - сразу ощутила рукой, как спина моего спутника напряглась, и в уме отметила, что такая поза еще и очень откровенная - фиг соврешь, когда кто-то чувствует движение твоих мышц. - Были и простые прогулочки с мороженным в руке, были и в дорогих ресторанах. Но по сравнению с сегодняшним - эти все другие свидания словно пародия, как дешевая постановка, - спина Франкенштейна после этих слов расслабился, а вот его рука сильнее прижала меня к нему. И вот попизди мне тут, что ты не ревнуешь, блонди. - Я даже не знала, что так можно. Так искренне.

\- Я должен сказать, что чувствовал сегодня то же самое, - мужчина повернул меня к себе, внимательно глядя мне в глаза. Я ответила тем же, но краем глаза заметила, что мы надежно скрыты от лишних глаз тенью большого, раскидистого дерева. Шаг и мат всем вуайеристам. И по улыбке Франки поняла, что думает он примерно о том же.

Его ладонь коснулась моей щеки, не предпринимая больше поползновений. Лишь большой палец поглаживал приятно кожу. Я накрыла его ладонь своей, и немного смущенно улыбнулась. Было ясное ощущение, что конкретно перед этим мужчиной я как никогда обнажена эмоционально. Словно ему хватало полу-взгляда, чтобы раскусить меня, мои мотивы, мои мысли. И я не запрещала, позволяла все, давала полный карт-бланш, глядя как он себя поведет. Мы еще немного посмотрели друг на друга, и потом Франкенштейн наклонился, опираясь на ствол дерева и прижимая меня к нему. И когда только успел?! Поцелуй был однозначно чувственным. Была страсть, даже несколько грубая в своем проявлении, но где-то там, в движениях кончика языка чувствовалась щемящая нежность, что словно стальные тиски сдавливала сердце, заставляя его колотиться в груди. Я пылко отвечала на этот поцелуй, не пытаясь ничего и никому доказывать. Просто наслаждалась близостью.

Но потом это закончилось. Франкенштейн, отстранившись на пару сантиметров, улыбнулся мне, а потом и вовсе счастливо хихикнул, и прижался лбом к моему лбу. Опять же, никогда раньше не замечала что в некоторых аспектах это может быть столь интимный жест. У нас было одно дыхание на двоих, даже с учетом того, что дышали мы довольно быстро, как после бега. Но вскоре это пришло в норму, и мы вернулись на тропинку, поправляя одежду и прически, так как нам одинаково важен был идеальный внешний вид, что вызывало у меня облегченную улыбку.

***

Как только мы вернулись домой, я, проигнорировав ужин, так как наелась в ресторане, сразу поднялась к себе. Франкенштейн остался с остальными внизу, следя за порядком и находясь в непосредственной близости к Мастеру. У меня же были еще дела. Кроме очищения я пробежалась взглядом по заметкам Дмитрия, тренируя еще свой третий глаз. Это была довольно трудная тренировка, от которой требовалась высокая внимательность и, как минимум, час времени на исполнение. Но зато плоды были заметны уже после первой попытки открыть этот глаз. Пока что я не видела энергетических потоков, но довольно хорошо чувствовала. Это было очень мне на руку, и в первую очередь - неожиданно. Ведь по тому, что я знала из прошлой жизни, люди подобным могли годами заниматься, и ничего толком не достичь. Видимо, особенности этого мира.

Когда я уже хотела перенести немного энергии в аметрин-колье, ко мне в дверь постучались. Открыв ее, перед моим взором предстала целая орава. ГМО и благородные. И все, согласно канону, стали заливать о силе. Но почему же они не пошли с этим к Франкенштейну? Свое недоумение я высказала вслух, и получила объяснение от М-21.

\- Мы уже с этим вопросом наверное его замучили, поэтому попробовали придти с этим к тебе. Мы просто хотим иметь силу, чтобы защищать то, что нам дорого. И мы бы еще хотели, чтобы ты нас тренировала, - я тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на пятерку РК

\- Тао, ты же помнишь, как я говорила что со всем важным делам и вопросам вам стоит идти, в первую очередь, по-прежнему к Франкенштейну? - хакер только кивнул. - В этом случае все так же. Вам стоит с этим обратиться к нему. Я со своей стороны могу с вами поделиться своей силой, но это мой предел. Я не так сильна и не так опытна как Франкенштейн, и он уже дольше вас ведет, чтобы безошибочно знать, как усилить. Так что я вас выслушала, но настоятельно рекомендую идти к домовладельцу.

Удивительно, но все на свой манер согласились со мной, и ушли. А я, понимая, что скоро дом почти опустеет, стала внимательно составлять план работы над М-24 и Рейзел-нимом. Это была идеальная возможность, так как после тренировки на том острове должны были прибыть новые старейшины. А на мятежных каджу у меня были свои планы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Кулон Ольги: https://images.ru.prom.st/104564615_w0_h0_4840102741.jpg  
> Подарок от Франкенштейна: http://novazia.com/wa-data/public/shop/products/97/03/397/images/460/460.970x0.jpg  
> *когда автор очень любит блестяшки*


	14. Часть 13

Следующий день у меня начался отлично. В доме была успокаивающая тишина - кроме меня, бессознательного Марка и Мастера, никого не было. Франкенштейн, согласно канону, укатил с ребятами на остров, чтобы устроить им развлекательно-обучающее шоу, но вместо Сейры остаться вызвалась я, аргументируя это тем, что мне нужно следить за пленником и заниматься с Дмитрием. Мое решение одобрили и оставили отвечать за Мастера головой. Мне и это было на руку - можно было за это время попрактиковаться с Рейзел-нимом в плане восстановления его жизненной силы. Куда ни плюнь - все складывалось хорошо, оттого было немного боязно. Никто не гарантирует мне, что после того небольшого везения, не случится что-то плохое. Было у меня неясное предчувствие. Но я решила не заморачиваться, а заняться своим дневным планом.

С самого утра мы с Рейзел-нимом пили чай, пока не приходили дети. Те уводили Мастера в школу, а я утреннее время уделяла экспериментам с нашим пленником. Пыталась брать и наукой, и магией, и красотой и обаянием, но эффектов не было. Я уже подумывала оставить это гиблое дело и прибить его, сообщив Кире что не получилось ничего. Но решила еще посоветоваться с Дмитрием насчет этого дела. Потом было время обеда, и я тогда забегала в школу, чтобы решать за Франкенштейна текущие дела, которые грозились накопиться, не действуй я в этом направлении.

После школы у меня было относительно свободное время. В первый день я потратила это время на серфинг интернета, так как нужно было мне драгоценных камней на всю гвардию, раз уж собралась передать им силу. Парням купила одинаковые печатки с камнем, Регису подобрала что-то элегантное, а Сейре - изящное кольцо с маленьким камушком. Доставка должна была прийти на следующий день, так как я сделала срочный заказ. Оставшееся время провела посменно над работой с собой и изучением магических книг на предмет обрядов замены души. Но когда я это списывала, чтобы на следующее утро показать Диме во время нашей встречи, то что-то во мне екнуло, и я записала два обряда на выселение души из тела.

Следующее утро не особо отличалось от прошлого. Дети увели Мастера в школу, а я пригласила Дмитрия к себе, так как не было никого, кто мог бы нам помешать. За пределы моей комнаты мы не выходили, и мозговали то над делом Марка, то над моим контролем над энергиями. Последнее у меня получалось довольно неплохо, и когда мужчина попросил поместить мою силу в печатку, у меня вышло без особых проблем. Образец моей энергии уже носил в себе мою силу, так что я просто плела из ниточек моей ауры нехитрый узор, и, поднеся к камню, наблюдала как тот узор затягивает в аметрин. Довольно просто. Правда теперь в моей стене была неясная вмятина в форме кулака Димы (нужно же было с кем-то проверить). Вот если не присматриваться, то и не заметишь, и это было главное.

Потом, проводив Диму, я спустилась в лабораторию и, подойдя к капсуле с Марком, выпустила в слив физ-раствор. У меня было ровно пять минут чтобы заковать его в кандалы, что не было сложным делом, так как я заранее все подготовила. Когда он очнулся от наркоза, то посмотрел на меня довольно неприязненно. Чтож, парень, согласись ты на мои условия, был бы жив. Да даже если бы ты просто согласился переметнутся от Кромбеля, то мы бы не имели ничего против того, что ты Марк. Но этот индивидуум был довольно преданным. Мы молчали, так как никакие разговоры уже давно не имели никакого смысла.

Когда я начинала этот обряд, я совсем не ожидала, что все сложится подобным образом. Душу Марка мне действительно удалось изгнать из тела, благодаря тренировкам с третьим глазом я чуть ли не физически увидела как душа покидает это тело. Сердце сразу же остановилось, и, быстро подключая его под аппаратуру искусственного поддержания жизни, я долго думала, где же я напортачила. Ведь на выходе я должна была получить именно М-24. Может, если подождать и стабилизировать... Нет, не то.

Я тяжело бахнулась на стул рядом с телом, и стала усиленно рассуждать. Марк воссоздал это тело поглотив частицы мозга М-24. Он смог взять себе его воспоминания, воссоздать все симптомы, и сделать тело максимально похожим на М-24. Была ли загвоздка в том, что мы его поймали, когда тот был Марком? Неужели я погорячилась с выпусканием этой души, и нужно было вернуть его в состояние ума М-24? Показатели указали резкое ухудшение состояния моего пациента, и я, проведя все нужные манипуляции, смогла стабилизировать его состояние. Но было ясно, что ненадолго. Единственное, что кое-как работало в этом теле - это некоторые участки мозга. Слабая активность, но все же была. Вдруг я застыла, поражена воспоминанием сюжета, словно молнией.

_"М-24 умер. Я же проверял, и со мной был Франкенштейн."_

Эти мысли Киры были верны. М-24 был мертв. И тогда, и когда он появился в нашем доме, и сейчас. _В этом теле не было души._ Я мысленно воззвала к Хозяину Забвения, и меня любезно пригласили на ковер. Я парила перед подростком, который, облапив душу Марка, отпустил ее в небосвод.

\- Ты уже все поняла, не так ли?

\- Да, домашку сделала, - я тихо пробормотала, неуверенная до конца в правильности решения этой задачи. - Сейчас это тело, лишившись души Марка, пустое. А душа М-24 - там, - я указала на звездную канву, и Хозяин мне улыбнулся.

\- Все правильно, пока что. Но что ты будешь делать дальше?

\- Я могу перенести в Копье его душу, а следом - поместить в тело, - снова пробормотала я, моя неуверенность была прямо налицо.

\- Ставлю тебе высший бал, - спокойно ответил Хозяин, и протянул руки к небу. Я сразу увидела как падающая звезда пресекла звездный узор, и погасла. А потом, словно развернувшись, засияла, становясь все больше и больше.

А только потом до меня дошло, что звезда не увеличивалась, а просто на безумной скорости направлялась к нам. Становясь размером с бейсбольный мяч, она летела прямо в подростка. Тот, с неким задором в глазах поймал этот мяч, и я могла наблюдать как на моих глазах звезда уменьшается в размере. Хозяин на протянутой руке показал мне сгусток света, и я с некоей опаской его коснулась. Не обожглась, но почувствовала эмоции. Словно просыпаешься полным сил после долгого сна. Секунды ушли на то, чтобы осознать, что души даже без тела _способны_ чувствовать. Я не спешила забирать у подростка этот сгусток, понимая что тогда мне придется сразу же мчаться в Копье.

\- Ты справилась с заданием на отлично, но было бы неплохо, если бы ты приняла от меня совет, - Его рука ловко поймала мое колье, и Он ухмыльнулся. - Незачем эту душу травмировать пребываем в Копье. Я спрячу его здесь, а ты уже потом разберешься, куда и как приложить. Могу подсказать, что следует приложить к одной из чакр. Но мой сегодняшний каприз - увидеть, поймешь ли к какой, - Хозяин Забвения обаятельно улыбнулся и прижал сгусток света к камню. Все мое астральное тело выгнуло, словно на меня напала судорога. Камень стал белым с фиолетовыми проблесками и от него шло загадочное свечение. Эта ситуация была просто неописуемой. - Теперь за мной должок, - еще раз отозвался Хозяин и я улыбнулась.

\- Одно желание, каким бредовым бы не было? - я посмотрела на небосвод, склонив голову в бок. - Я скажу как придумаю. А то я не думала об вознаграждении, а скорее - об выполнении этой и других задач.

\- И вопросов ко мне у тебя тоже нет? - мне с любопытством заглянули в лицо.

\- Почему нет? Конечно есть. У тебя есть имя? - мой тон был непринужденным.

\- Конечно есть. Лакрицияр, - коротко ответил здешний божество, и я удивленно на него посмотрела.

\- Созвучно с лакрицей.

\- Это растение названо в мою честь, - подмигнул мне Лакрицияр, а потом махнул рукой. - Ладно, иди уже, иначе не успеешь перенести душу.

С этими его словами меня выкинуло из Забвения и я сразу вскочила на ноги. Вся аппаратура пищала на все лады, сообщая что пациента мы теряем. Спасать положение с помощью машин было глупой затеей, тело без души не имело возможности долго продержаться и я сразу прижала свое колье к верхушке головы М-24, помня наставления Димы что там какая-то особенная чакра. Чувствовалось пощипывание, я осязала как энергия клубится в этой области тела, и наконец подвеска потеряла этот белый свет, снова становясь прежней. А спустя секунду, глубоко вздохнув, М-24 принял сидячее положение и сразу закашлялся. То, что в этом теле теперь товарищ Киры у меня не было сомнений. Я надела ему кислородную маску и сразу принялась стабилизировать его состояние. Некоторое время спустя он уже мог говорить.

\- Кто ты? - меня спросили с удивлением на лице, а глаза забегали по комнате, пытаясь понять, где он.

\- Чшш, не волнуйся, нервы могут навредить твоему состоянию, - чуть ли не ласково я огладила крепкое плечо. - Меня зовут Ольга, я подруга М-21. Что последнее ты помнишь, М-24? - мужчина нахмурился, смотря на меня, но ответить решился.

\- Помню свою смерть, - глухо мне отозвались. - Потом я парил между звездами, это было как прекрасный сон. И теперь словно проснулся здесь, - модифицированный пожал плечами, и я ему улыбнулась.

\- Все правильно. Ты чертов везунчик, М-24, чудесным образом мы смогли тебя спасти от смерти, - на мои слова на его лице застыло такое удивление, что только силой воли я смогла удержаться от смешка. - Ты ведь не думал, что сможешь оставить М-21 одного? - на мой вопрос лишь робко улыбнулись. Теперь все обещало быть по другому.

***

М-24 я покинула лишь на минуту, сбегав к себе в комнату и забирая нужные мне приспособления. Теперь я сидела над книгами по белой магии и тетрадью Инны Тимофеевны. Без никакого смущения я делала это в присутствии модификанта, параллельно следя за его состоянием. Была на чеку. Мужчина не отсвечивал, после того как я на его вопросы о товарище просто позвонила Франкенштейну и попросила выслать к нам оборотня. Так что Кира был уже в пути, и нам не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как ждать. Об М-24 я уже вообще не волновалась - теперь его поправка это всего лишь дело в умелом использовании научных знаний. А это большой проблемой не должно было быть.

Я отметила несколько интересующих меня моментов в обрядах передачи энергии, но скорее ради понимания теории, чем использовании этого на практике. В этом тонком деле, как мне казалось, разношерстные коктейли и танцы с бубном были не уместны. Ноблесс - это вам не человек. Чтобы дело сдвинулось в нужном направлении необходимо вначале понять структуру передачи энергии Мастером, и понять, где же произошла оплошность. Мне казалось неправильным то, что отвечающий за мировое равновесие так хрупок в плане жизненной силы. Ведь никому не стоит особого труда ему подсовывать негодяев для казни, чтобы ослабить, а потом просто нанести решающий удар, который сможет даже Ноблесс завалить. Нелогично это. Есть несостыковки. И хоть это дело моей домашкой не было, разобраться в нем я чувствовала себя обязанной.

В следующие два часа я имела возможность лицезреть полное офигевание М-24. Сначала я медитировала, очищая свои каналы, и, как я поняла, бешено вертящуюся энергию Копья тот видел так же отчетливо, как и я. Потом пришло время тренировки моего третьего глаза. Ведь чтобы разобраться во всем, что касалось энергии Рейзел-нима, как по мне логично было бы видеть эту энергию. После этой тренировки я уже вполне себе видела энергию, но цвета были тусклыми. На безрыбье, конечно, и рак рыба, но этот момент явно нужно было еще доработать.

После этого я уже просто присела, вполне расслабленная, за стол в лаборатории, и стала перекачивать свою силу в кольца для ребят. Хотелось покончить с этим до того, как примчится Кира, чтобы он мог передать другим мой "гостинец", не ожидая пока я закончу. Я, конечно, не знала, не пожелает ли он остаться, но будет нужно - выпну отсюда. М-21, как наш любимый провокатор и боец ближнего боя, точно должен быть хорошо натренирован. А М-24 теперь от нас точно не сбежит. Тем более, когда услышит от Киры обо всем, что произошло и происходит. Наверху открылась дверь, и попросив М-24 отдыхать, метнулась туда. На пороге стоял бывший Эмыч и смотрел на меня с тоской.

\- Что-то с М-24? Что-то случилось? - не оставалось мне ничего иного, кроме как подозвать его к себе и увести за собой, в лабораторию.

\- У меня все получилось. У нас теперь есть действительно М-24. Только вот он не помнит ничего с момента своей смерти. Так что тебе придется рассказать ему все-все. И то, что Марку рассказывал, и то, что произошло недавно.

\- Ничего не помнит? - изумился наш оборотень.

\- Да. Возьми во внимание, что с нами тогда был не М-24, а Марк, - я поучительно подняла палец, смотря на Киру. - Так что можешь не опасаться, теперь у нас есть точно твой товарищ.

\- Но тело - не его, - незначительно нахмурился парень, и я остановилась, смотря на него с издевкой.

\- А тебе важнее тело или душа? - скрестила руки на груди. - Кирюх, отключай свой режим недоверчивого пацана, будь у меня хоть тень сомнения - я бы не стала тебе давать надежды, - сделала несколько шагов, останавливаясь перед лабораторией. Кира быстро ко мне подтянулся, и пропустив его к другу, я решила оставить их один на один. А сама поднялась наверх, к еще одному жильцу этого дома.

Мастер нашелся в зале, глядя в полную чашку холодного чая. Видимо еще с утра остался. Я быстро решила исправить эту оплошность, и заверив Рейзел-нима, что я ему незамедлительно приготовлю новый чай, упорхнула на кухню. Дело заняло всего-лишь пару минут, и перед Ноблесс уже была исходящая паром чашка крепкого, черного чая. Себе я тоже такой сделала, и мы в молчании наслаждались чаепитием. Но недолго суждено было этому длиться - нужно было браться за работу.

\- Мастер... Вы не против, если я Вас осмотрю? - на меня бросили немного недоверчивый и полный опаски взгляд, и я мигом сообразила, что он мог подумать. - Это... Не будет нужды идти в лабораторию. Это не связанно с опытами, тут уж скорее не наука, а магия, - я пожала плечами, не особо зная как выразить это по другому, а Рейзел-ним, расслабившись от моих слов, согласно кивнул. Вспоминая разом все, чему обучал Дима, я лихорадочно решала какой способ проверки будет максимально элегантен, чтобы не причинить Мастеру никаких неудобств.

Потерла ладонь о ладонь, словно пытаясь согреться, и почувствовала как через это трение просачивается энергия. Быстро закрыла глаза, немного нервничая, и почти сразу же увидела как яркие шарики лопаются между моими ладонями беззвучно, еле зримыми вспышками. Чем больше лопалось шариков, тем больше было различного цвета нитей. Я открыла глаза, и увидела эти нити, но они были еле различимые по цвету. Я бросила взгляд на Мастера, и отметила, что тот отставил чашку, и смотрел на все это с небольшим интересом. Уже было воодушевилась, но когда обратила внимание на Его ауру, то чуть не вскрикнула.

Вся как решето, нити были еще тоньше, чем волосинки, и лопались на глазах, источая энергию. Из-за этого она и ощущалась, как сильная, но была в откровенно дерьмовом состоянии. Я просто смотрела с некультурно открытым ртом, и не предпринимала никаких действий. Но не ее состояние меня так шокировало, нет. Было бы дело в состоянии - я бы уже давно принялась бы за работу. Вся суть была в ее структуре и форме. Если у обычных людей и нелюдей она в форме яйца, оберегающего тело, то у Рейзел-нима она была в форме песочных часов. Но не обычных, с плавными изгибами, а словно два прямых конуса, соединенных вершинами. И я тут же поняла в чем проблема.

Эти самые конусы держались на одной воле Мастера. То есть, они буквально соприкасались в месте, где была чакра сплетения, за ту самую волю отвечающая. Было ощущение, что если наполнить эти часы песком - он весь тут же вывалится мимо. И к моему ужасу - так и было. В чакру основания и жизненной силы почти не доходила и толика энергии. Я пришла в себя от зрелища того, что Его аура вот-вот схлопнется, так опасно выглядело соединение. Посмотрела на это дело в профиль и ужаснулась - повреждения были прямо на канале передачи энергии. Теперь было понятно, почему два главных для земного существования энергетические каналы в таком плачевном состоянии. Мне от этой картины, без сарказма, хотелось заплакать.

Я отодвинула чашку Рейзел-нима, и села на стол прямо перед ним. Опустила правую руку на темную макушку и послала небольшой поток энергии. Все чакры, что были выше, жадно стали ее хватать, словно не желали дать этому импульсу пройти дальше. И мне стало ясно, почему, когда моя энергия достигла его солнечного сплетения. Все сразу заискрилось, последние крохи вылетели из предполагаемого маршрута, а конусы едва слышно зазвенели. Нужно было вначале их исправить, а потом уже только вливать энергию. Интересно, а как Музаке и Раскрее получилось восстановить Ему жизненные силы? Здесь ведь никакого пути прохода нету.

Не нужно мне идти мыслями в том направлении. Может, сложилась так удача, или другие факторы. Мотнула головой, и притянула левой рукой все свободно парящие в воздухе нити. У меня должен быть другой способ исправить это. В первую очередь, обязательно починить эти вершины конусов. Хотя бы немного. Потом можно влить немного энергии. И уже в заключение - изменить эту форму, а не то подобное опять повторится. Я не думаю даже о том, чтобы ее растянуть до яйца, потому что возможно такая форма присущая сильным мира сего, я ж ведь еще ни одного Лорда не видела, чтобы сравнить. Да и они в сравнении с Ноблесс нервно курят в сторонке. Но сделать ее более плавной, и от того - менее опасной, было нужно.

Аккуратненько вплетала нити между этими конусами, укрепляя их соединение. То и дело частички этих вершин откалывались и расплывались в воздухе. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо! По верхнему конусу пошла трещина, и мне пришлось в срочном темпе штопать это нитками. Рейзел-ним в это время удивленно охнул, опираясь устало на спинку дивана, а глазами три раза резко захлопал. От волнения, что сейчас произойдет что-то фатальное, и я скорее всего быстрее суициднусь, чем до меня доберется Франкенштейн в режиме Халка, я стала махать руками над Мастером. А потом просто поймала обе его ладони, и вытолкнула из себя свою силу укрепления.

К моей огромной радости, и, чего греха таить, везению тоже, моя сила сумела укрепить мои нитки и спасти Мастера от гибели. Но даже после такой победы, мне нельзя было расслабляться. Я тут же продолжила укреплять такое хрупкое полотно ауры Мастера. Ауру проще всего было сравнить именно с материей: хлопком, кружевом, фатином... Почти с любой тканью можно было сравнить. А моя работа здесь - подштопать дырки и укрепить ткань так, чтобы больше не порвалась. Умом я понимала, что проще будет просто выбросить старую ткань, и взять новую, но в нашей ситуации это равносильно убийству. Но возможно есть и другие способы, чем делать это вручную, на следующей встречи с Дмитрием уточню. Был конечно соблазн показать ему Мастера, но нет. Во-первых, вылечить Рейзел-нима, это лично _мой_ вызов судьбе. Ну а во-вторых, Дима, скорее всего, не обрадовался бы, если бы я ему показала прямую причину того, почему Союз, оборотни, и мятежники посходили с ума. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь.

Я отстранилась от Рейзел-нима, и оглядела свою работу: стежки были ровнехонькие, энергия по ним проплывала так же хорошо, а местами - даже лучше, чем на остальной части ауры. Конусы даже заиграли новыми цветами, и я уже было задумалась, а вдруг это я после длительной работы просто натренировала третий глаз, и он видит лучше? Правда, не успела я как следует об этом задуматься, так как отметила состояние Мастера. Глаза блестели, а бледность, которая на него напала, когда он оперся на спинку дивана, уступила место легкому румянцу.

\- Мастер, мы уже закончили. Как вы себя чувствуете? - я пододвинула чашку чая к ее владельцу.

\- Мне лучше, - коротко и медленно сказал он, принимая чашку, а потом посмотрел на меня светящимися алыми глазами. - Спасибо тебе.

\- Рейзел-ним, я рада, что могла быть Вам полезна, - я с уважением поклонилась, а потом просто расслабленно бахнулась возле Ноблесс. Было ощущение, что бывшую Ольгу, трепещущую от одного вида Мастера, просто подменили во время сеанса. Чтож, так всегда бывает, когда видишь чью-то ауру - считай душу видишь. А тут я еще и имела честь там колупаться, так что к черту эту учтивость. - И я хочу Вам сразу сказать, это наше первое занятие, но не последнее. Пока остальные на острове - мы сможем спокойно этим заниматься. А эти тренировки помогут Вам сохранить свои силы, в дальнейшем - возможно даже восстановить, - я увлеченно объясняла это, а потом слегка хихикнула, посмотрев на Ноблесс. - Кто знает, вдруг окажется, что мы сможем обмануть Вашу натуру, и вы, не тратя жизненных сил, будете жить и исполнять долг?

\- Такого не будет, - опять-таки, коротко, но лаконично, и немного мрачно отозвался он. Я спорить не спешила, хоть очень хотелось - стягивать на себя гнев или неодобрение Мастера? Пфф, я знаю пооргинальнее способы умереть.


	15. Часть 14

Как я и ожидала, М-21 упрямо не хотел оставлять своего товарища. Кира, с маниакальным упорством барана, торчал в лаборатории, у койки М-24. И как бы я его не убеждала, что нужнее он на тренировках, что я позабочусь, что ничего страшного не произойдет, меня не слушали. Правда, когда к делу подключился М-24, то результат был достигнут. Но, когда мы вышли из лаборатории, оборотень порывался вернуться, и тут мне уже пришлось вести его за ручку, как дите малое. По тому самому поводу на меня демонстративно надулись, но я едва обращала на это внимание. Всучила в руки оборотню "гостинец" для всей группы тренирующихся. И только захлопнув за ним дверь позволила себе устало на нее опереться.

Это же сколько всего еще передо мной. Каким-то образом придется это все объяснить Диме, и если он с подобным не встречался, то думаю, помочь мне не сможет, что было довольно скорбной новостью. И было еще одно дело, не терпящее отлагательств, а именно - состояние М-24. На ноги я его не подниму сама, а когда придут каджу - придется его оставить дома одного, так как не смогу отговорить Мастера от исполнения своего долга. Он и так много сил сохранил, пока я отводила противников, которых он в каноне должен был уничтожить. Мотнула головой, как только представила, в каком он был бы состоянии, если канон бы восторжествовал. Ж-жуть. Я оттолкнулась от двери, собираясь идти в лабораторию, как меня остановил голос Рейзел-ним.

\- Кира на тебя не обижен, - я улыбнулась Ноблесс, и поклонилась.

\- Знаю, Мастер. Как и понимаю, что он очень хотел бы остаться, но пока что не мог, - он хмыкнул, поднося чашку к губам, и я, думая что разговор окончен, направилась в лабораторию, но меня снова остановил этот приятный голос.

\- Всех не сможешь спасти, - от тех слов я замерла. Это значило, что Мастер не верит в меня, или... - Я волнуюсь о твоем состоянии, - перебил мои мысли объяснением тот, а я лишь слабо улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо Вам за заботу. Но позвольте, я все же попытаюсь. Попытаюсь спасти как можно больше тех, кто заслуживает спасение, - взгляд алых глаз изучал чай в чашке, а за маской невозмутимости читалось еле заметная эмоция. Такое слабое было ее проявление, что я даже не смогла понять, какая именно это была эмоция. Но, видимо, я заставила Ноблесс задуматься.

В лабораторию я вернулась как нельзя вовремя. М-24 как раз схватил приступ, и я мигом стала стабилизировать его состояние, заодно проводя исследование. Кроме всех неприятных симптомов употребления прошлых таблеток, нашла у него еще и анемию. И чтобы прекратить это разрушение его организма, мне нужно было понять, какой именно был поставлен на нем эксперимент, и с какой целью. А чтобы это понять, нужно было отодвинуть свои моральные рамки, и думать как все ученые Союза. Как говорят, нужно думать как преступник. В моем случае - как Кромбель. Не долго думая подсоединила свой планшет к компу в лаборатории, и на большом экране просматривала все страницы манхвы, в поисках любых зацепок о модификации серии "М". А отвлек меня от этого безумно интересного задания голос М-24.

\- Это еще что?! - я обернулась, удивленно воззрившись на М-24. Как раз просматривала более ранние главы. - Это наша жизнь? Вы за нами следили? И почему мы нарисованы?

\- Ты можешь это прочитать? - мое лицо вытянулось, а шестеренки в мозгу заработали на предельной скорости.

\- А что в этом удивительного? - явно ничего не понимая нахмурился М-24.

\- Это веб-манхва, - я стала быстро листать страницы, показывая их на экране. - В моем мире, откуда я прибыла, ваша жизнь представлена именно в таком виде. И ты первый из этого мира, кто способен без проблем читать это, и понимать что читал. Вот, - я открыла перед ним одну из страниц, из боя с Мадуком. - Прочитай эту страницу, пожалуйста, и скажи, смог ли ты что-то запомнить, - настала тишина, М-24, приподнявшись на локте смотрел на страницу.

\- Я не знаю этого языка, но я видел как Кира сражался, а ему на выручку пришла какая-то беловолосая девушка. В костюме и маске, красные глаза... - он явно перечислял детали, чтобы показать мне, что он многое помнит, но его видимо настигло понимание, пока он это перечислял. - Это была благородная? - в ответ я кивнула, и продолжила просмотр страниц с того момента, на котором остановилась.

\- Да. Не знаю, как много тебе успел расказать Кира, но ты же знаешь с кем мы живем? - болезный медленно кивнул. - Тогда и о Сейре должен знать. Это была она.

\- Так ты из другого мира... Но почему тогда я смог это... - он приостановился, явно подбирая слова, - усвоить, если я не из другого мира?

\- Я думаю, что это потому что ты уже познал смерть. А это меняет людей и их душу, как ни крути.

Видимо, мое объяснение его удовлетворило, потому что больше вопросов не последовало, и я в тишине собирала информацию. Которой было как кот наплакал. В общем, не помогло мне это вообще никак. Я, с явным неудовольствием села на стул, и стала думать. Эксперименты в серии "М" явно шли в направлении улучшения человеческих показателей благодаря ресурсам нелюдей. Думаю, раз для этого эксперимента они смогли добыть сердце довольно мощного оборотня, чтобы оно могло прижиться и постепенно начать менять своего носителя, то и от благородных что-то стащили.

Но выйти на это "что-то" было невероятно сложно. Сердце не могли пересадить, так как после смерти благородные рассыпаются в пыль. Могу предположить, что и забранные органы тоже. Проверять это, я, естественно, не буду. Значит, это должен был быть орган, который можно пересадить без летального исхода для донора, но который так же будет нести в себе достаточно силы, чтобы преобразовать человека. По тому, что я узнала ранее от М-24, боли были обширными, не было такого, что болел конкретный орган. Значит, либо он уже полностью прижился, либо... Либо что? Либо это не орган? Я разозлилась сама на себя и обыскала лабораторию на предмет крови благородного и человека. Второе нашлось быстро, а кровь аристократов была в другом месте. Но я все же ее нашла.

Просто кровь ему перелить не могли. Иначе скорее всего получился бы контракт, нежели изменение тела. Да и даже если предположить, что у благородных кровь — второй, после души, источник жизненной силы, то это как-то мелко что ли... Провела сравнение клеток благородного и человека, их структуры ДНК, и нашла несколько отличий. А теперь стоило взять образцы у М-24. Впрочем, стоило мне только об этом подумать, как мой пациент взвыл от боли. Опять приступ. Я быстро провела нужные манипуляции и вколола сильнодействующее снотворное. Сейчас ему не стоит быть в сознании, так как процесс может быть болезненным. Аккуратно изъяла по клетке печени, легких, почки, селезенки, и других органов а потом взяла кровь. Мигом побежала сравнивать кровь, и обнаружила, что пусть изменения есть, но совсем незначительные. И ближе его крови по составу - кровь человека, а не благородного.

Это меня не сильно расстроило. У М-21 тоже преобладало человеческое ДНК, несмотря на его хорошие показатели в трансформации. Кира больше всего напоминал поп-культурного оборотня: в повседневной жизни от человека даже не отличишь, пока не трансформируется. От настоящих оборотней ведь силой поддувает даже когда они без трансформации. А от М-21 - почти ничего, разве что какие-то проблески. У М-24 ситуация была похожей. Распознать в нем что-то от благородного можно было только когда он задействовал свои умения. Но в результатах Киры черный по белому было написано, что клетки его сердца и ДНК из этого органа выдают в нем оборотня. Возможно, таким образом я смогу проверить это касательно М-24.

Но меня ждало огорчение. Ни один орган не говорил о своем чужеродном происхождении. Чтобы увериться окончательно, просветила своего пациента под облучалкой, и теперь была уверена на все сто. Все соединения тканей не отличались от соединений других, что могло говорить только о том, что никакой пересадки не было. Я тяжело рухнула на стул, и в полном ступоре начала пялиться в пол. Это что же получается, они ему ничего не пересадили? Но если бы он заключил контракт, то тогда это можно было бы просто вычислить, наши благородные это умеют определить. Да и тогда он бы благоухал, даже взяв во внимание то, что происходило за закрытой дверью лаборатории.

\- Та-а-ак, это не может так продолжаться, тайм-аут, - сказала это в пустоту лаборатории, и лишь мерное дыхание моего пациента было мне ответом. Поднялась наверх, собираясь сварганить ужин на двоих, как заметила занятную картину. Ноблесс стоит перед входной дверью, глядя на меня щенячьими глазами, а на картинке домофона показалась детвора. Не говоря ни слова, лишь прижав пальцы к вискам, я подошла сначала к домофону а потом к двери. Вот тебе, Оля, и тихий ужин, вот тебе и спокойная расслабленная атмосфера один на один с Мастером.

Дети смели нас как мини-цунами, на ходу бросая приветствие. У них обнаружилась какая-то новая безумно-интересная игра, которой они были просто обязаны поделиться с Реем. Я молча ушла на кухню и поставила чайник греться, отыскав большой чайник под заварку, чтобы чая точно хватило на всех. Когда я понесла в зал чай, игра уже кипела вовсю, и Рейзел даже не отставал от других, видимо, понимая в этот раз правила. Я улыбнулась, поставила чайник на свободный краешек стола, и отправилась восвояси. Правда не спать, а просто отдохнуть в тишине. Время близилось к полуночи, так что нужно было остаться, чтобы потом распределить молодняк по домам. Как их в такое время вообще из дома отпустили я предпочитала не думать даже.

Из своих размышлений я вышла, когда услышала внизу копошения и долгие прощания. Спустилась, заявила что всех проведу домой, и что слушать ничего другого не хочу, и мы вместе с детками отбыли. Пока шли через парк, Юна заметила под деревом пустую упаковку чипсов, и пошла поднять, сетуя на безответственных и безнравственных людей. Я была с ней в общем-то согласна, но недовольно нахмурилась, когда юная девушка разгибала спину аки старушка. Я сразу же подошла к ней, спрашивая о самочувствии, но девушка отмахнулась, тут же принимаясь объяснять. Ее мама записала ее после исполнения двенадцати лет в базу данных доноров костного мозга, в которую та сама записалась, когда у ее подруги от лейкоза умер кто-то из родни. И вот на днях появился больной, нуждающийся в костном мозге Юны. Этим она объяснила легкие боли в спине.

Я ее пожурила, что при таком раскладе, пусть ее уже и выпустили из стационара, ей следует вести себя сдержаннее, и позволить другим таскать вместо нее тяжести. Парни поохали, что теперь понимают где она пропадала, а потом, напоровшись на мой внимательный взгляд, Шинву тут же отобрал от Юны сумку и понес ее. Наблюдая эту картину я была невозмутима, а внутри все кипело, переворачивалось, и снова становилось на место. Вот оно. Вот вам и причина болей, и анемии, и плохого состояния М-24. Он даже выглядит, как пациент после химиотерапии. А если донором костного мозга был благородный, то я явно сорвала куш, и должна быть за это благодарна Юне. Ведь если бы она после операции не перенапрягалась, то я бы и не стала ее расспрашивать, и скорее всего - не додумалась бы до этого решения вообще, или додумалась бы слишком поздно.

Не желая терять времени зря, написала Франкенштейну, чтобы выслал ко мне наших юных ноблессят. Ответили мне только когда я уже возвращалась одна домой. Франки написал что только их перевяжет после боя, и они тут же умчатся ко мне. Я с прекрасным настроением заварила себе кофе и понесла в лабораторию. Там уже начинал понемногу в себя приходить М-24.

\- Можно и мне немного? - больной указал на чайник в моих руках, а я, прикусив губу, отрицательно мотнула головой.

\- Прости, но нет. Я, возможно, нашла способ вытащить тебя из этого дерьмового состояния, и если повезет, то тебя будет ждать операция, а лишний кофеин может плохо сказаться на наркозе.

\- Могла и просто сказать... - невооруженным взглядом было заметно, что модифицированному немного неловко, по моему скромному мнению, тот решил что слишком многое себе позволил. Я с тяжелым вздохом села рядом, и легонько хлопнула по лысому черепу, сразу потом поглаживая.

\- М-24, ты волен просить, или брать то, что тебе нужно, или чего хочется. Лаборатория, правда, исключение, но сам понимаешь, оборудование - важная штука. В любом другом деле - не стесняйся. Раз ты уже под этой крышей, то можешь считать себя частью нашей семьи. Может, хочешь взамен кофе шоколадное печенье? - вытащила из кармана халата пульт и нажала на кнопку, отвечающую за пафосное появление печенек. А потом протянула тарелку М-24. Тот, с улыбкой, и явно расчувствовавшись, принял угощение.

Мне не оставалось ничего другого, как взять отчеты Франкенштейна, и подняться в зал. У меня Ноблесс скучает, не дело это. Я принесла ему увесистый реферат насчет строения телевизора и пульта, и передала это на руки Мастеру. Тот благодарно мне кивнул, а мой слух уловил стук ботинок по доскам перед входом. Секунду спустя в дом зашли наши благородные. Поприветствовала их, улыбаясь, и попросила последовать за мной.

Мы пришли в мою комнату, и я указала им на кровать. Сама же не стала откладывать объяснения в долгий ящик, и представила им ситуацию, в которой находился М-24. Пришлось объяснять что такое рак, чем опасно подобное заболевание, каким образом с этим борются люди, и наконец — каким макаром это относиться к самим благородным. Меня слушали настолько внимательно, что на минуту я даже подумала что эта двойка передо мной просто троллит меня. Но когда я вспомнила, кто сейчас сидит у меня на кровати, то незначительно расслабилась.

После моего небольшого доклада я ожидала всякого: и сожаления, и жалости, и отказа, и «фи, как это мерзко», но на удивление, ничего такого не было. Регис явно размышлял дольше положенного, поэтому Сейра, бросив на него короткий взгляд, решительно согласилась. А следом за ней и ее «воспитанник» вскочил на ноги и также дал согласие. Я поблагодарила их, и повела в лабораторию.

Там я уже познакомила благородных с моим пациентом, а когда двое вампиров отправились одеваться для операции, я быстро объяснила что сейчас будет происходить, и как это относится к нему, непосредственно к М-24. Пришлось и великану объяснять что такое рак, так что он впечатлился. И пока он пребывал в этом состоянии — вернулись Сейра и Регис, и я их тут же отправила на кушетки. Объяснив, что процедура не из приятных, предложила им наркоз, но аристократы наотрез отказались. Я особо не препятствовала, так как в их карте не было никаких данных об анестезии, так что рисковать не хотелось. Только предупредила, что скорее всего будет больно.

Но благородные не издали ни звука. Мне стало немного стыдно, что я делаю побор с таких юных особей без согласия их опекуна, и старалась не думать, что сделает со мной Геджутель, если узнает. Эта мысль подстегнула меня к быстрейшему завершению операции, и, забрав минимально нужного количества, чтобы не ослабить этой двойки. Разрешив сесть после операции, я вводила М-24 наркоз, поглядывая на аристократов. Они действительно не показывали никаких недомоганий, сидели, как будто только что посуду мыли, а не костный мозг отдавали. Я подозрительно нахмурилась, и как только М-24 отключился, тут же стала разделять то, что взяла от аристократов на порции.

Решила сначала ввести костный мозг Региса, а потому остальное заморозила. В случае провала, если такой будет, его материал не сможет навредить модификанту так сильно, как материал Сейры. Да и если все будет удачно — то это самое оно для начала. Все таки, на одной чаше весов довольно сильная, хоть и юная благородная, каджу с оружием духа. А на другой — не вошедший в совершеннолетие чистокровный, но наследник оружия духа. А лечить модифицированный лейкоз, если это действительно он, это не так-то и просто. Когда я ввела костный мозг, вначале ничего не происходило, и благородные смотрели на все заинтересованно, время от времени спрашивая, помогло ли это модификанту. Я сказала, что понять это мы сможем в ближайшем времени, но не вот так вот сразу, и отправила к Мастеру.

Сама я села за столом, неподалеку М-24 и стала следить за его состоянием, попутно записывая все в его медицинскую карточку и отдельно делая отчет для Франкенштейна. Немного повозившись с бумагами, поняла что у меня прямо прорвало вдохновение на это дело, и заодно стала писать насчет состояния Рейзела, специально для Димы, чтобы не пришлось путано объяснять, а просто дать информацию. Да и чтобы ничего не забыть, что уж тут, после того, как Франкенштейн стал скрывать от меня свои воспоминания, моя память уже не такая блестящая. Потому я сразу в своей карте назначила себе нужные модификации.

А потом проснулся М-24. Его показатели улучшились, и он уже мог не быть прикованным к кровати, о чем я ему и сообщила. Но самое большое, что меня удивило, это его глаза. Они стали нежно-розового, пастельного цвета. Без слов показала ему зеркало и сказала, что теперь его лечение будет двигаться в этом направлении. Он улыбнулся и поблагодарил, а я предложила ему подняться наверх, попить чаю и поболтать в спокойной обстановке. Меня поддержали, и когда мы уже подошли к лифту, М-24 сказал что может идти без моей помощи, так как чувствует себя лучше. А до этого он опирался на меня. Когда мы заявились в зал, благородные спокойно пили чай, а Рейзел-ним в тишине читал принесенный мной доклад. 

\- Ребята, ваша помощь не была напрасной, М-24 уже лучше.

\- Я хотел бы поблагодарить, - мужчина немного согнулся в поклоне перед благородными, а потом и передо мной. - Вы вернули меня к жизни, пытаетесь вернуть здоровье, я даже не могу выразить свою благодарность.

\- Никто не делает этого из корыстных целей, - отозвался Мастер, который отложил чтение, когда М-24 начал свой спич. - Ты, как и все остальные заслуживаешь спокойной жизни.

\- Вот, я подписываюсь под этими словами, - я с улыбкой добавила это, подведя М-24 к дивану.

\- Я приготовлю ужин. - тихо сказала Сейра и поднялась, но мне пришлось ее остановить.

\- Мисс Сейра, сначала я пойду в магазин, а потом мы опробуем новый рецепт более легкой пищи, - мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как улыбнуться легко, но когда я заметила что благородная дальше поднимается, а вместе с ней Регис, то посмотрела немного укоризненно. - И я пойду сама. Вам двоим вообще стоило бы теперь отлеживаться, а не заниматься работой по дому, но я закрою на это глаза в виду вашей расы. Но на улицу я вас в ближайшее время не отпущу, и без никаких "но". Не волнуйтесь, я быстро туда и обратно, - удивительно, но меня послушались. Благородные сели, подлили чая в кружку М-24, которую я им подала, и когда я, уже полностью одетая спустилась, болтали на ничего не значащие темы. Правда, это больше походило на попытку М-24 разговорить других, но по нему не было заметно, что ему некомфортно.

Больше не откладывая дела, я ринулась на всей своей нечеловеческой силе в магазин, быстро закупаясь нужными ингредиентами, расплатилась и вышла. В мои планы входили не только покупки, так что я на такой же скорости побежала к зданию КСА. Прыгнула на соседнюю крышу, и, найдя глазами кабинет директора и прилегающие к нему помещения, пустила туда ауру Копья. Долго ждать не пришлось, и на крышу неподалеку от меня приземлились Ан Сан Ин и На Ен Су. Я перехватила пакет с едой одной рукой, и помахала им другой, подходя ближе к ним.

На меня смотрели со смесью опаски и непонимания. Ну да, мой внешний вид не намекал на бой, хотя аура Копья - вполне так. Я рассеяла ауру, показывая им, что пришла с мирной целью. Не поверили.

\- Здравствуйте, господа агенты, - легко кивнула им головой. - Как вы уже могли заметить, я спешу, так что можете не волноваться, безобразничать не буду. Но у меня есть к вам дело.

\- Какое? - немного дерзко ответила мне Ен Су, а Сан Ин просто закурил, не спуская с меня глаз.

\- Я хотела бы обменяться с вами номерами мобильного, и попросила бы сообщить мне, когда появятся новые старейшины, - кровожадно посмотрела на агентов. - Мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы они начали крушить город, пытаясь нас позвать на стрелку. Так что я должна быть там первая. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли?

Оказалось, очень даже поняли, и с огромным энтузиазмом поделились номерком. Разошлись мы быстро, и явно на приятной ноте, хотя на меня смотрели с опаской. Как там говорят? Боится, значит уважает? Так пусть в КСА меня боятся, как-то мне это по барабану. Главное, что теперь у меня есть свой личный оповеститель насчет прихода врагов.

Как и обещала, вернулась быстро. Принесла еду, и мы вместе с Сейрой оккупировали кухню, довольно-таки успешно пытаясь приготовить наваристый бульон и ризотто. Я предложила еще попробовать испечь на десерт брауни, и что-то в глазах Сейры блеснуло такое... Женственно-опасное. Видимо, выпечка это любимая часть кулинарного искусства у Сейры. Ну, главное чтобы при готовке не доставала оружие духа, а остальное переживем. А то уж я помню, как Раэль пытался кухню починить с помощью Грандии. Я хихикнула, и на удивленный взгляд Сейры только рукой махнула.

Наши кулинарные изыски все ели очень охотно, а М-24 со смущением просил добавки, то и дело пытаясь как-то похвалить блюдо. Сейра от его слов смущалась, а я смотрела на него со смешком в глазах, и еле заметным намеком. После ужина я спустилась со своим пациентом в лабораторию, и провела полное обследование.

\- Ну, вести не очень утешительные, но могло быть и хуже. По моим прогнозам, новый приступ будет ночью, так что сегодня я буду ночевать тут, в лаборатории, чтобы быть на чеку, - я обратилась к своему пациенту, смотря то на него, то на результаты исследования. - Так как ты адекватно принял костный мозг Региса, то при следующей пересадке это будет материал Сейры. Я думаю, что этого хватит на дольше.

\- Ладно, - согласился со мной мой пациент, и потом сразу же добавил, словно боясь, что я передумаю. - А можно мне не спать? Это очень дерьмово, когда просыпаешься от приступа, да и я уже выспался, - я просто кивнула, прерывая его объяснения.

\- Я тебя поняла. Это твой выбор, так что не хочешь спать - не будешь. Но перед операцией хочешь-не хочешь, а я тебя вырублю, ты не должен вообще двигаться, так что будешь в отключке. Чем хочешь заняться сейчас?

\- Мог бы я почитать нашу историю? - облизав губы и, видимо, беспокоясь что я откажу, сказал М-24. Я только улыбнулась и протянула ему планшет.

\- В планшете есть интернет, так что если захочешь что-то другое почитать - то не стесняйся, - впрочем, мне не ответили, так как уже внимательно читали. Благо, на планшете был переводчик по картинкам, так что М-24 не чувствовал дискомфорта от незнакомого языка. То, что подобная технология немного опережала то время, где мы сейчас были, видимо, не волновало никого. Убаюканная мерным гулом машин лаборатории, я уснула, чтобы проснуться как раз, когда М-24 схватил приступ. Хотя, его крик и мертвого бы поднял. Я вколола ему часть костного мозга Сейры, и тут же стала быстро записывать данные.

Дело было в том, что показатели М-24 сразу резко подскочили, от чего ему стало наверное еще больнее. Погладила его по плечу, неуверенная, чувствует ли он сейчас боль. Аппаратура, чтобы это проверить, конечно же была, но не хотелось на это тратить время. Вместо этого вколола ему легкое обезболивающее, чтобы у него не было нужды снова пол дня валяться, отходя и от наркоза, и от препарата, а чтобы мог использовать это время для своей пользы. Почитать, послушать музыку, новости посмотреть. Попробовать тех маленьких прелестей жизни, которых в Союзе был лишен.

Сама я после всех этих манипуляций тяжело вздохнула. Время было уже под утро, так что идти спать не было никакого смысла. Пошла наверх, выпить кофе с молоком, и заодно сделала такой же Рейзел-ниму. Сейра тоже крутилась неподалеку, а Регис спал. Я поймала юную благородную на разговор, и сказала, что если сегодня после обследования все будет в порядке, то они смогут вернуться на остров. Мне сдержанно кивнули, и опять отправились восвояси. Вот уж сдержанная леди. Я подала Ноблесс напиток, и предупредила что сегодня в школе буду только после обеда, а проводят его благородные. Тут мне тоже кивнули, и я перевела тему разговора, спрашивая, все ли в отчете было понятно. Пришлось потом кое-что объяснять, а потом, уже допивая кофе, я опять спустилась в лабораторию к нашему больному. Тот уже прочно оккупировал планшет, и я показала ему, как с этой штуковины звонить в случае ЧП. Сейчас мне нужно было идти на встречу с Дмитрием.

Со спокойной душой я пошла на квартиру, где проходила наша первая встреча. Там меня уже ждали.

\- Здравствуй. Ты писала что у тебя необычный случай.

\- Так и есть. Я все сразу описала, чтобы не забыть, так что вот тебе "отчет", - мужчина кивнул, принимая от меня исписанные два листка бумаги, и некоторое время провел за чтением. Потом отдал мне листочки, и задумчиво посмотрел в пол.

\- Ты не написала, кем является твой "пациент", как ты написала в отчете, но я смею предполагать, что знать мне этого не нужно? - на это я только кивнула, а парень стал дальше говорить, будто задумываясь над своими словами. - В строении ауры песочными часами нет ничего удивительного. Такая аура бывает у энергетических вампиров, - тут я дернулась незначительно, что не ушло от внимания Дмитрия, и я заметила в его глазах огромное понимание и осуждение, разделяемое пополам с благодарностью. - Правда, они у них формы правильных песочных часов, а не конусов, как ты написала.

\- И чем плохо то, что они такие... Необычные, эти песочные часы?

\- А то, что, как ты отметила в отчете, они плохо передают энергию. Если проще, то эти часы сломались, словно кто-то бережно, осторожно, но с вполне понятной целью, подпиливал их. Но так как идеального точечного состояния добиться тут было невозможно, они надломились, и организм, если можно так сказать, грубо обмотал это изолентой, и махнул рукой, мол, "и так сойдет". Так что поставить на ноги твоего подопечного можно, но нужно часто отдавать энергию. Тебе нужно заменить эту изоленту на свою энергию и потом пробить поток от остатков ауры. Но нужно будет делать это крайнее осторожно, чтобы не разрушить все в конец. И если будут трещины, как в твоем докладе - то тут же латать. Было бы проще, будь у тебя помощник, - я закусила губу, понимая что такого не найду, а если и получится, то его поиски займут слишком много времени.

\- А что будет, если я случайно все разрушу? - хотелось, очень хотелось знать, какую ношу и ответственность я вешаю на себя.

\- Ну, тогда этот "вампир", - Дима сделал в воздухе кавычки, - просто бабахнет энергией в последний раз, перед тем как скончаться. Да бабахнет так, что все вокруг обзавидуются, - я замерла, стоило мне представить как может бабахнуть Ноблесс. Так получается, он сейчас ходячая ядерная бомба, как минимум?! Сначала заходила по комнате туда и обратно, а потом, извинившись перед Дмитрием, упорхнула в окно, чтобы добраться до школы.

Зайдя в свой кабинет, подумала, раз уж я тут хотя бы заглянуть в бумаги, но буквы буквально расплывались перед глазами. Только тогда я заметила, что всю меня вообще-то совсем недавно поглотило Копье, и что по щекам текут слезы. Я стерла их быстрым, злым жестом, отозвала Копье, садясь на место Франкенштейна, и по громкой связи позвала Мастера. Как только он пришел, я безмолвно показала на диван, а сама уселась на стол, и стала разматывать эту изоленту. После сравнения Димы, по другому мне это не представлялось, а ту информацию, что передавал третий глаз, мой мозг поменял именно таким образом. С этим нужно было покончить сегодня. Сейчас же. Сделать необходимое, пока не дошло до критической отметки.

Три урока, между которыми был длинный, обеденный перерыв, я занималась аурой Мастера. Успела четыре раза заштопать трещину, с дюжину раз проклясть саму себя, и еще больше раз извиниться перед Мастером. Но нужного эффекта я все-таки добилась, от изоленты не осталось ни следа. Дырок тоже не наблюдалось. Правда, когда я для проверки стала напитывать энергией Рейзел-нима, трещины появились сразу в трех местах. Сначала занялась самой опасной, в верхней части ауры, а потом двумя внизу, что не были подпитываемые энергией. Мне вообще казалось, что если я срочно не сделаю путь для потока энергии, то эта часть ауры просто отомрет за ненужностью.

Пробивала я этот путь еще два урока, отчего пришлось Рейзел-ниму сообщить, что на уроки он сегодня не вернется, так как они уже закончились. После уроков ко мне пришли двое наблюдателей в виде Региса и Сейры, и тихо стояли у двери, не мешая. Я знала что они видят: Мастера, бледнее обычного, и явно взволновано зыркающего в мою сторону, и меня, от усердия высунувшую язык, всю раскрасневшуюся, растрепанную, с редкими бисеринками пота на лице. А в воздухе переливались такие масштабы энергии, что словами было этого не объяснить. Со стонами, и тихими мольбами я продвигала иголку, которую материализовала из своей жизненной энергии и Копья, которому строго-настрого запретила лезть. Ведь одно лишнее движение, если даже рука просто дернется, я могу стереть с лица земли Корею и все страны прилегающие к ней. Я уже молчу о себе, о Мастере, о благородных, да и вообще о людях, находящихся в радиусе нескольких километров. Даже косточек не останется. И здесь нельзя как в случае с Кирой, попросить Франкенштейна порулить телом, так как он просто этого не видит. Поэтому на возможные трещины и выбросы энергии я почти не реагировала, сосредоточившись только на точности движений и открытия потока.

Под мой облегченный вздох, и удивленно-расслабленный Рейзел-нима, благородные вздохнули тоже. Я не знала, как это видели они, и видели ли вообще, но явно смекнули, что сейчас происходило что-то важное, отчего не вмешивались. Я из последних сил пустила энергию по новому, проторенному потоку, с удовольствием наблюдая как энергия снова восполняется. Но радости не было. Да, я видела что последние две чакры в ужасном состоянии, но не должно было быть это причиной того, что я в подавленном состоянии. Ведь их функциональность можно было восстановить. Мои траты энергии, которые я вбухала в эту работу? Возможно... Но когда бросила взгляд на кольцо от Инны Тимофеевны, что еле заметно светилось, поняла, что мои предположения - это херня. Интуиция - вот причина моего подавленного состояния. А посмотрев, как за окном день мало-помало сдает позиции сумеркам и идущим за ними вечеру, то грязно выругалась, из-за чего услышала шепотом "как не элегантно". Но наплевав на это, позвонила одному лишь человеку, что был способен мне сейчас помочь.

\- Алло? Ты можешь прийти ко мне? Я истощена, а мне позарез нужно быть в форме, - выслушав короткий ответ, ответила "до встречи", и погнала с благородными домой. Сегодня будет веселый вечер.


	16. Часть 15

После возвращения домой я чувствовала только слабость и укоризненный взгляд. Нет, спорить не буду, было многих и других ощущений: запах кофе, который я вливала в себя чуть ли не литрами, присутствие четырех особей, кроме меня, чувство, когда в тебя медленно, но верно вливают энергию словно через капельницу, блики солнца, что уже приготовилось к закату и таинственным свечением ласкали лицо. Но больше всего - именно эти два ощущения. Потому что слабость, несмотря на то, что Дима активно вливал в меня энергию, словно не желала меня покидать. И укоризненный взгляд я ловила от него же. Но кроме него в подобной тональности на меня смотрел Мастер, что было более неловко. Один за то, что попыталась все сделать нахрапом, здесь и сейчас, второй - что так потратилась ради него.

Но мы с Дмитрием не могли не отметить плюсы той ситуации. Я уже знала, что придут старейшины именно сегодня, и сразу позвонила Франкенштейну, чтобы собирал парней и манатки, и быстро возвращался домой. В этот раз, в отличии от канона, мы пойдем стенка на стенку. Но от досады я просто скрипела зубами, так как Франкенштейн каким-то образом вынюхал, что я в плохом состоянии, и уже через телефон обещал оставить дома. Я только и могла, что бросить женско-обиженное "дома поговорим" и бросила трубку. Ну а что мне еще оставалось? Умолять его через телефон, мол, коленка сейчас заживет? От одной мысли, что мне придется остаться дома, меня всю колотило от злости, и это, как отметил Дима, было хорошим стимулом поглотить недостающую энергию. Поэтому я валялась на диване бесформенной, злобной кучкой, когда ребята вернулись домой с острова.

Мое везение показало мне огромный такой шиш. Диму Франкенштейн хотел уже отправить на прогулку в соседний город, но я покрутила пальцем у виска, намекая насколько это опасно, и его оставили под предлогом "не позволить Ольге сбежать к нам". Мда. Шикарно просто, ничего не скажешь. После этого, я, уже вполне дееспособная, ушла в лабораторию, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Лишь коротко объяснила в чем дело М-24, который очень испугался, заметив меня в таком расположении духа. А потом, видимо желая меня отвлечь, тот похвастался, что за все время моего отсутствия у него не было приступа. Я смерила его долгим, изучающим взглядом, и первое что я отметила - покрасневшие глаза. А правильнее будет сказать - радужки. Тут же я стала его внимательно исследовать, и к моему удивлению, отметила что костный мозг почти идеально прижился. Словно так и должно было быть с рождения.

\- Что ж, я, кажется, могу тебя поздравить, - я сняла с руки резиновую перчатку и тут же подала руку модификанту. - Ты конечно еще будешь под моим и Франкенштейна наблюдением, но похоже, что твои приступы отступили. То есть, говоря по простому, то трансплантация части костного мозга прошла успешно, и ты скорее всего вылечился. Посмотрим, не будет ли через какое-то время рецидивов, и завтра... - Договорить мне не было дано, так как эта, прости-господи, гора мышц заключила меня в удушающие объятья. Пришлось немного похлопать его по плечу, чтобы меня отпустили. И договорить, конечно же. - И завтра тебя ждет пересадка оставшейся части костного мозга, и тогда можно ставить прогнозы на временной промежуток больше чем месяц. Возможно, продержишься молодцом еще год.

\- То есть, у меня еще год жизни?

\- Свободной жизни без боли, до следующего приступа. А там, если будет нужно, сделаем еще одну пересадку, если Сейра согласится снова быть донором. Или любой другой благородный. Главное, что мы знаем как тебе теперь помочь, в случае чего.

\- Спасибо, - на меня посмотрели с искренней улыбкой, и я не могла не ответить тем же. Я предложила товарищу Киры подняться и огласить эту радостную весть другим, перед тем как те уйдут. Но никого я не застала, кроме Димы, нервно пьющего чай. Мы с М-24 присоединились к нему, и я стала слышать первые взрывы. Как оказалось, со стороны школы. Твою ж дивизию, о мерзавце-Юрии я и думать забыла из-за этих старейшин. Но у меня все-таки были и на них планы. И тонкий намек от божества, что нужно сделать. Прости, Франки, если будешь недоволен, я скажу, что на то была воля божья.

\- Хэ-эй, Дмитрий, а можно тебе улыбнуться? - я затрепетала ресничками, и встала с ручками за спиной, как типичная героиня аниме. Дима смерил меня внимательным взглядом, а потом закатил глаза.

\- Оля, я не могу тебя туда отпустить. Твой хахаль мне башку оторвет вместе с яйцами, - с громким стуком чашка встретилась со столом, мой надзиратель явно нервничал.

\- Да ладно тебе, что со мной случится... - начала я, но, замечая скептический взгляд мужчины, скуксилась. Правда, следующий удар за окном заставил меня дернуться и зло сжать кулаки. Кончилась добрая Олечка. - Дмитрий, значит так. Я нагло взяла и сбежала, - я бросила на него холодный взгляд. - Ты пытался меня остановить, но я ушла в ночь и ищи меня свищи, как прекрасное видение. А остался ты, чтобы проследить за болезным, - теперь я бросила взгляд на М-24, который сразу понял мое намерение.

\- Ой как-то мне резко поплохело... - он наигранно оперся на спинку дивана, и Дима бросил на него лишь мимолетный взгляд, тут же смотря снова на меня.

\- Ладно. А хоть чем болеет наш пациент?

\- Ну, у него с диагнозом сложно, но у него бывают приступы боли, так что я тебе покажу, какие лекарства...

\- Нет, лучше просто "забудь" оставить лабораторию открытой, - мой недоуменный взгляд видимо его позабавил, и тот усмехнулся. - Я отучился на медицинском, там и понял, что одарен, когда стал слышать голоса тех умерших, которых я как раз изучал в анатомичке, так что в случае чего смогу помочь, основываясь на данных о лечении, если будет доступ до лекарств и аппаратуры. И тебе больше достоверности в рассказе, и мне меньше головной боли.

\- Как все прекрасно сложилось, не так ли? - я хлопнула в ладоши и отошла к двери в свою комнату. - Я пойду прилягу, а то что-то голова от этого всего разболелась, да?

\- Иди-иди, удачных тебе снов, - отмахнулся от меня Дима под хмыканье М-24, и я поспешила действительно к себе в комнату. Чтобы переодеться и сбежать через окно, не давая никому возможности передумать.

***

Хотелось поспешить на основную тусовку со старейшинами, но звуки со стороны Е-Ран заставили меня остановиться. Со старейшинами были и Сейра, и Франкенштейн, но также там был и Мастер, который мог попытаться в любой момент использовать силы. Но на другой чаше весов были ребята. Им, конечно, в конце-концов поможет Раэль, но гадости они нажраться успеют... Черт. О чем я раздумываю? Я же пятая в РР. Мне нужно идти на выручку своей команде. И никто не остановит меня от моей задумки, главное - вовремя с ребятами смыться. Сумасшедшая ухмылка искривила мои губы, и я тут же помчалась к ним. И попала как раз к началу разборок на крыше. Осмотрела все внимательно. А парни под моим взглядом напряглись. Противников тоже было трое, вместо М-24 был какой-то мутант, по типу тех, что были у Айрис, его я успела заметить, когда он дрался с Кирой.

\- Вы что сделали со школой? - мой голос можно было дозировать, и туманом пускать между могилами ночью на кладбище. Увы, проняло только союзников, и Такео кинул мне дополнительную гарнитуру.

\- Мы заждались Вас, мисс Ольга, ахаха, - Тао был немного взволнован, еще бы, остался дома на хозяйстве, и не заметил моего побега, а я лишь смотрела на противников.

\- Знали что сбегу, да? Ну ничего, - я удобнее зафиксировала гарнитуру, и снова посмотрела на врагов. Мой взгляд остановился на Юрии. Я показательно подправила прическу, и спокойным шагом направилась к кудрявому блондину. - Здравствуйте, Юрий! - я ослепительно улыбнулась, прикрывая свои глаза. - Я так много о Вас слышала, и признаться честно, я Ваша фанатка, - прикрыла волосами часть лица и застенчиво шаркнула ножкой.

\- Ох, да? - Юрий остановился, и посмотрел на меня так, как только он умеет. С хитростью, и издевкой. - Я, конечно, предполагал, что имею успех у женщин, но не думал что у такой красавицы. Только вот, - он наигранно-печально вздохнул, - Вы совершенно не в моем вкусе, Леди.

\- Вам по вкусу больше такие, как мисс Сейра? - я изогнула бровь, и пока тот ударился в свои восхваления и сладкие грезы, парни напали на того мальчонку, предупрежденные мной, чтобы не убивали, а только отключили. Это должно было их занять. А я за то время напала на Юрия, и тот с легкостью отбил мой удар. Я тут же вскочила на ноги, не обращая внимания на ободранные до крови ноги. Вколола себе регенерин, и снова ринулась в бой. И с удивлением заметила, что Юрий противник не моего уровня. Каким чудом парни выходили из драк с ним целыми? Видимо, сказывалась их работа в группе. Меня же хорошенько поваляли по полу, а потом, пробив мной потолок, уже в здании школы, пошвыряли о стены. Только моя сила помогла мне избежать серьезных травм, но трещины я чувствовала, с которыми впрочем работал регенерин.

Когда позади я услышала шум пробитых стен и стоны Киры, то тут же смылась от Юрия, но тот, видимо решив, что на безрыбье и рак рыба, погнался за мной. На ходу шепотом призвала Копье, и уже с ним в руке защитила М-21 от очередного удара. И если бы не высвободила свою силу, меня бы вышвырнуло на улицу. Шикнула на Киру, чтобы сейчас же ушел к остальным, и позволяя себя поглотить полностью, убила этого мутанта. В сравнении с недавней дракой с Юрием, он даже на разогрев не годился - грузный, большой, и неловкий. Подкрасться к нему попасть Копьем, изменившимся в шпагу, было проще простого. Оставляя оружие, чтобы оно успело поглотить врага, я подошла к Юрию, позволяя ему наблюдать как по моему телу извивается эта энергия. И видела эту искорку в его глазах. Что, похожая энергия на энергию твоего босса? Я ухмыльнулась.

\- Юрий-Юрий, может теперь, когда я показала на что способна, вы убедитесь что я - лучше Сейры?

\- Извините, незнакомка, но лучше мисс Сейры женщин я не видел.

\- Тю. Как жаль. Вы такой прекрасный, - я с наигранным восхищением посмотрела в его глаза, - только вот, думается мне, что как женщина еще краше будете, - я набрала скорость, побежав прямо на Юрия с визгом, материализуя когти на руках, и как только заметила, что тот выставил блок, на уровне груди-лица, победно ухмыльнулась. Я скользнула по земле между его ног, поточив когти о его промежность. Раздался удивленный вздох, а потом вопль боли, и Юрий упал на колени, держась за свое мужское достоинство, ну или его остатки. Уж не знаю, что там натворили коготки, но Копье точно приостановило любую регенерацию. Я поймала грязными от крови руками его за кудри, подняв голову, и томно шепча на ухо.

\- Не волнуйся. Я оставлю тебя в живых, чтобы жил с позором, что твою пипетку сломали. Но, надеюсь, теперь ты меня не забудешь. Меня зовут мисс Ольга. Познай силу женской солидарности, - я приподняла его за волосы, проволокла к близлежащей парте, и вырубила об нее же. Для достоверности еще пнула пару раз. Это тебе, мразота, за все то, что вытворял, что здесь, что в каноне. Вытерла руки от крови о его несомненно дорогой пиджак, а потом забрала Копье и умчалась на крышу. Нужно лапочек наших выручать.

Успела я в самую пору. Все уже собирались принимать яд. Я поочередно подошла к каждому, и выбила из рук, сетуя на них, что всякую гадость в рот берут не раздумывая. Малой модификант захлопал глазками на меня и стал звать Юрия. Это у него не получилось, конечно, но видимо у них были вживленные какие-то датчики, так как о потери монстра, что сражался с Кирой, он упомянул. Но когда меня уже доконали эти его "что вы сделали с Юрием", то я немного вспылила.

\- Да сдался мне ваш Юрий. Спит он, спит. Хлопнулся в обморок от моего очарования и попутно ударился головой об угол парты. Что?! Да как ты смеешь говорить подобное о мисс Сейре?! - пацан явно посмотрел на меня как на умалишенную, разве что не крестился, а парни все поняли, когда рядом со мной приземлился Раэль.

\- Кто тут обижает Сейру?

\- О, Раэль, привет. Мы тут короче драку затеяли, так как этот маленький ушлепок смел говорить о мисс Сейре гадости! Мы не могли пройти мимо такого произвола!

\- Ты кто такая? - Керьте на минуту нахмурился, но любопытство было сильнее. - И что он о Сейре говорил?

\- Мол, они поженятся, а потом он модифицирует Сейру, и та в Союз уйдет, и будет ему химер модифицированных рожать... - на этой части рассказа юный Кертье не сдержался, и со всей своей силушкой, на ходу призывая Грандию, напал на мальчонку. Не жить тебе, пацан. Я бегала вокруг этого смерча избиения младенцев, успевая только уворачиваться от кислоты. А потом с победоносным кличем выхватила из этой потасовки противоядие прямо из руки этого пиздюка.

\- Кира. На этаже ниже есть мусор. Выбрось, пожалуйста, в мусорный бак. Желательно не слишком близко от школы, - начала я раздавать поручения. - Такео и Регис. Вы со мной, домой, детей лечить. А Раэль, думаю, сам найдет чем заняться. Тао, бегом в лабораторию, прихвати с собой Диму, он мне понадобится, - все послушно выполняли мои поручения, аж становилось приятно. М-21, которого мы слышали через гарнитуру, присвистнул, и начал описывать как я обошлась с Юрием. Я зарделась как от похвалы, а остальные парни удивленно и со страхом на меня посмотрели.

Когда мы уже добрались домой, я, вместе с Димой, занялась противоядием. Ну, точнее противоядием занялась я, а Дима - состоянием детей, пытаясь вернуть их в норму, пока я улучшаю то, что мы получили. Вскоре удалось вколоть это детям, и мы вместе с магом облегченно вздохнули. Но я тут же оживилась, и с воплем "кто со мной на махач?" созвала остальных. Они, конечно, не противники старейшинам, но отвлекать умеют.

Успели мы как раз к моменту, когда Франкенштейн дрался с Лунарк. Я остановила всех и дождалась, пока в их драке будет перерыв. И не слушая комплименты от этой, бесспорно симпатичной, но еще не перешедшей на нашу сторону, мохнатки, я тут же приземлилась рядом со своим мужчиной, взяв его под локоток, и ослепительно улыбнувшись оборотнихе.

\- Женщина, извините, но этот конкретный экземпляр уже занят. Ищите себе дальше.

\- Ольга? - с нарастающей злостью спросил Франкенштейн, но я лишь притянула его за шею к поцелую.

\- Прости, любимый, но так хотела вселенная, не могла я сидеть дома пока тут такое веселье, это божья воля прямо-таки - я усиленно корчила из себя беспечную влюбленную идиотку, но когда Лунарк подняла на меня лапу, я посмотрела на нее с _предвкушением_. - Оу, так ты решила сменить все-таки партнера? Долго же до тебя доходило.

\- Что? Еще не закончили? - я замерла, помня кто бросил такую фразу в каноне. Наши зрители, состоящие из РР, братьев Кертье и Ноблесс, тоже заинтересовано повернули моськи в сторону говорившего. Он начал о чем-то толковать с Лунарк, а я лишь наблюдала за тем, как они игнорируют Ноблесс. Ладно, понимаю, он на соседней крыше и в тени, стоит под присмотром Сейры, но они же не настолько придурки, чтобы его не замечать? Или как раз настолько? Хотя, возможно, канон дальше упрямо гнет свою линию.

\- Что, как противников нас вообще не воспринимаете? - я нагло вклинилась в разговор Урокая и Лунарк.

\- А ты вообще кто такая? - презрительным взглядом окинул меня Урокай, а потом посмотрел на руку, которую поглотило Копье. - Ты... Его дочь? - после таких слов глаза у меня полезли на лоб, и я молча покрылась энергетикой Копья. Лунарк, правда, успела рыжику объяснить, что я пара Франкенштейна, но мне было уже как-то пофигу. Я обманчиво бросилась на Эгвеина с воплем, чтобы тут же сцепиться с восьмым старейшиной. Все из РР приняли мои действия как эдакий сигнал к действию, и начался эпичный махач. В наушнике Тао стал раздавать указания, и таким образом я поняла, что Франки дерется с Лунарк и Урокаем, а братья Кертье, с отвлекающими маневрами от РР, пытаются завалить Заргу. Мой бой с восьмым был недолгим - тот, в отличии от Юрия, слабо себя контролировал, и дрался как-то с ленцой, явно меня недооценивая. Но зато потом оценил по заслугам, когда Копье в виде длинного меча пронзило его от затылка до живота, и тут же стало поглощать.

И в сей знаменательный момент, когда я уже хотела идти на выручку Франкенштейну, я заметила как Урокай собирается швырнуть в Франки своей придурью, называемой Оружием Духа. Подкралась сзади, заломила руки, пуская по нему энергию Копья. А потом потянулась своим рассудком к любимому и забрала немного его ярости и помутнения рассудка от Копья на себя. Хотелось истерически засмеяться, но я лишь сжала зубы и пнула Урокая по мягкой точке. А сама подбежала к Франкенштейну, уже давно не различающему - враг перед ним или друг, кинулась на шею и жарко поцеловала, чувствуя резонанс наших душ. И, когда я оторвалась, в его глазах была полная осмысленность.

_Спасибо._

Я лишь кивнула на это, и, не разъединяя наших рук, повернулась к нашим противникам. Мы напали синхронно. Словно всегда дрались вместе, используя друг-друга как щит, а иногда и как оружие, опирались друг на друга, чтобы эффектнее пнуть противника. В какой-то момент я даже подумала что наши Копья слились в одно, когда Франкенштейн защитился от Лунарк огромным круглым щитом из Копья, но только потом заметила, что он бережно держал мою ладонь. Значит, Грег уже и с него считывал. Когда на меня напал Урокай, снова бросая этот клинок, я материализовала на ногах сноуборд, и, оттолкнувшись от Франкенштейна, отбила его атаку, как щитом. Моего партнера, которого я держала за руку, потянуло за мной, и удачно - это помогло ему уклониться от атаки Лунарк.

Лишь на секунду я позволила себе отвлечься, смотря как наши детки медленно но верно теснят Заргу. Урокай, пользуясь этим, срезал мне прядь волос, и я тут же швырнула в него ножами, два из четырех попали в ногу и плечо, но это только разозлило его. Ну ничего, будешь знать, как девочке волосы обрезать. Я отбивалась от Урокая, все время усиливая свои и Франкенштейна удары. Потом наконец-то решилась отпустить ладонь блондина, уверенная, что больше надолго оружие его не поглотит. И послала воздушный поцелуй.

\- Такие драки в сто раз лучше свиданий, - я кокетливо ему подмигнула, и стала сражаться против мятежника, стараясь не уходить в глубокую оборону. И тогда, на поле боя решил снизойти Рейзел-ним. Тут же наступила оглушающая тишина.

\- Невозможно! Он не может быть здесь! - быстрее всех в себя пришел Урокай, сразу подобравшись.

\- Ага, то есть, хочешь сказать, что ты не заметил, как Мастер наблюдал все время с соседней крыши? - я обняла Ноблесс со спины, тут же чувствуя от Франки флюиды Копья. С изумлением посмотрела на вытянувшиеся лица мятежников. Да ладно? Ну канон, ну ты даешь... Я крепче обняла мужчину, даже не пытаясь поймать одежду - знала, за минуту она растворится в воздухе, являя миру форму Лукедонцев.

\- Урокай, Зарга... Давно не виделись, - спокойным и красивым голосом сказал Мастер.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, - чуть ли не процедил это Зарга, смотря на Ноблесс. На меня вообще никто не обращал внимания, хотя со стороны могло показаться, что я пытаюсь оттянуть от них Мастера. Ага, щаз. Я держала ладони на уровне самого проблемного участка его ауры. И хитро смотрела на врагов перед нами. Не буду показывать наши козыри раньше времени, о нет. 

Тем временем у мятежников и Рейзел-нима завязался разговор. Который, впрочем, скоро перетек в обвинения и сокрушения Урокая. Я разочаровано качнула головой... Какой же кавардак твориться в этой рыжей башке. Сама уже не рада была тому заданию, что на меня взвалили. Хотя, чего уж там греха таить, она и с самого начала мне не особо нравилась, задумка эта. Но боженька выхватил мои мысли и все, пиши - пропало. Хоть пупок надорви - сделай. Только зубами оставалось от досады скрипеть. Тем временем Урокай сорвался на крик, и Рейзел-ним ему ответил. Обозвал его и Заргу нарушителями, а после такого заявления от Мастера едва кто-то останется равнодушным.

Парни предупредили Лунарк о невмешательстве, и достали свои оружия, которые полыхали вполне такой осязаемой и видимой силой. Мастер, впрочем, тоже достал свое оружие - сломал печать, костюм Е-Ран сменил, и посмотрел на стоящих перед ним каджу. Теперь-то я вцепилась еще и в одежду, и это словно напомнило Рейзел-ниму о чем-то. Он посмотрел на всех за своей спиной, с немой просьбой не вмешиваться. И меня пытался отцепить, но я лишь зарычала, крепче цепляясь, а мысленно - умоляла.

_Мастер... Умоляю Вас, так нужно. Я не останавливаю Вас от исполнения долга, я лишь помочь хочу._

Удивительно, но меня послушались. Разве что лучше за спиной припрятали, чтобы в случае чего меня не травмировало. Я тут же почувствовала, как Мастер тратит силы, а точнее - увидела. Конусы попытались разъединиться, и выпустили из самой сути Рейзел-нима огромные массивы энергии что вылились в пространство крови. Так вот как оно действует. Я на минуту даже осоловела, не понимая, как здесь применить мои способности, но потом просто стряхнула с себя наваждение, и приобняла мужчину за талию, отодвигая от себя страх. Моя высвободившаяся энергия смешалась с энергией Мастера, и аура стала отдавать меньше. И то, что уже отдавала - не становилось по пути непригодным, как раньше, а достигало своей цели в полном великолепии. Мастер обернулся, посмотрел на меня с очень удивленным взглядом, но когда я кивнула, он снова стал серьезным, и так же кивнул мне.

\- ...И раз Вы так долго спали... Значит Вы не в лучшей форме, - опять свою шарманку завел Урокай, а я лишь похлопала Рейзела по животу, и когда на меня посмотрели краем глаза, мотнула головой, мол не стоит обращать внимания. И Мастер промолчал. На минуту я даже удивилась своему дару убеждения... Но стоило мне вспомнить слова Лакрицияра, то все сразу становилось на свои места. 

А потом последовала первая атака. И мне, как никогда, понравился стиль боя Мастера - стоять, и тупо принимать на себя удар. Мне не пришлось думать, как бы в прыжке не отцепиться, как вместе уклоняться и тому подобное, а могла сосредоточиться только на том, чтобы вовремя освободить свою силу. Вкупе с блоком от Рейзел-нима, эффект был таков, что никакого урона Мастер не получил. Так же как и последующим. Даже атака от Зарги не принесла никакого эффекта. А когда атаковал Урокай, и когда его оружие встретило ладонь Рейзел-нима - занесло его, а не Мастера, в отличии от канона. Правда рыжий этого не заметил, и замахнулся снова, получив от Мастера удар такой силы, что отбросило его от нас дальше, чем на несколько метров. Рейзел-ним посмотрел на свою руку, явно думая над тем, что силушку теперь придется еще точнее дозировать. А все, кто не сражались, буквально утопали в этом чувстве силы и мощи, что излучал Мастер.

От следующей атаки нам с Мастером пришлось попрыгать, а потом и вовсе пальнуть кровавым ураганом по врагам, но это не было страшно. Более я опасалась, когда заметила что мятежники пытаются разрушить пространство крови. Я до крови закусила губу, и позволила ее капелькам вместе с моей силой устремиться к этому барьеру. Такие мои манипуляции помогли, и они уже не могли его разрушить. На их моськах читалось неподдельное удивление. Мол, как так, Ноблесс, что столько проспал, не может же быть способен на такую мощь. Но они не знали, что я его малость подлечила, да и теперь, находясь рядом, безостановочно укрепляла все, что могла.

Зарга что-то там сказал Урокаю, за что получил эмоциональный ответ, а потом драка продолжилась и стала более ожесточенной. Я уже не смотрела кто и куда атакует, лишь направляла свою силу на все, что делает Мастер, вне зависимости, атака это, блок или просто дыхание. Буквально повисла на Ноблесс, уже даже не контролируя свое нахождение в воздухе. Правда, когда в небе появился дракон от предателей, я сосредоточилась насколько могла. Мастер, конечно, и в каноне с ним справился, но не хотелось чтобы тот доставал свои крылышки. Смотря на красные смерчи, и зная, что будет дальше, я вцепилась в Мастера, как пиявка и шепотом затараторила.

\- Мастер, оставьте пока Урокая. Умоляю, пока что не убивайте. _Доверьтесь мне,_ \- рука Ноблесс замерла, он повернулся в мою сторону, и удивленно на меня посмотрел. А потом, видимо что-то для себя решив, улыбнулся.

\- Тебе стоило просто _попросить,_ \- Мастер отвернул от меня голову. - Правда, не думал что если кто-то и заступится за Эгваина, то это будешь ты, - ожидаемо покраснела, и спрятала свое лицо в пиджак мужчины. И скорее чувствовала вибрации голоса, нежели слышала, что Рейзел-ним сказал потом. - Зарга Сириана. Правом, дарованным мне, как Ноблесс, я приговариваю тебя к Вечному Сну.

Я выглянула из-за спины Мастера. Первым, что запомнилось мне навсегда, было ощущение того, как каждую казнь видит Рейзел-ним. Как вынужден смотреть, как огромная сила, _его_ сила, поглощает некогда дорогое тебе существо. Это было несравнимо с Копьем. Копье кушало, поглощало, вырывало вопли. И не было вынужденно поглощать кого-то, кто был или есть тебе дорог. Тут - сила была холодна в своем равнодушии, и одновременно обжигающая как кровь, и не позволяющая уйти с ее траектории. Кровавый смерч принял в свои объятия Заргу, и потом оставил, в порванной одежде, местами истекающего кровью. Как только Мастер опустился на землю, я его отпустила - Урокай был слишком шокирован тем, что происходило, и опасности не представлял. Но на всякий случай я держалась недалеко от Рейзел-нима.

\- Причиной моего предательства стало... - начал свою исповедь Зарга, склонив голову. - То, что после многих лет своего существования я больше не мог следовать избранному Лукедонией пути. Простите меня. Я был главой клана... Но все же изменился. 

\- Меняться, по своей сути, неплохо. Впрочем, как и не разделять взгляды Лукедонии, - Мастер смотрел с сожалением на Заргу, в последний миг заполняя собой все его мысли. - Ты, видимо, забыл, но Лорд сам желал нашего изменения... Просто ты выбрал не тот путь.

\- Знаю, - я от этой чувственной улыбки поняла что мои глаза на влажном месте, и как не пыталась сдержаться, пришлось прижаться к Мастеру, как ребенок, ищущий защиты у родителя, чтобы спрятать от окружающих эту влажность глаз. - Но преступив черту... Я уже не мог иначе. Спасибо, что остановили меня, - на долгую минуту на поле было звеняще тихо. Даже оставшийся в живых мятежник принял себе эти слова близко к сердцу и переваривал. Но потом Урокай все-таки пришел в себя. Я отошла немного назад, готовая в любую минуту встать за спиной Мастера и поддержать, но тот лишь дернул Ноблесс за руку, которую еще недавно держала я.

\- Почему Вы не убили меня?! Неужели я так Вам противен, что даже рук марать не хочется?! - рыжик в порыве злости даже не заметил, какую вольность себе позволил, а я лишь улыбнулась. Его несдержанность сейчас мне только на руку. - Неужели Вы, когда обо всем узнали, даже ни капельки не рассердились?!

\- Нет, - такой ответ заставил Урокая сморщиться в знакомом жесте, когда непонимание и неприятие ответа давят больше всех других испытываемых эмоций. - Я не был зол... Мне было грустно, - глаз, как и в каноне широко раскрылся, когда на него накатило понимание, и он рухнул на колени, как недавно Зарга.

\- Простите... Простите, что опечалил Вас.

Урокай низко склонил голову, Рейзел-ним смотрел на него, я боялась даже дышать, чтобы не разрушить эпичность сего момента. Сам Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел пощадил того, кого обрек на казнь. Мастер непонимающе на меня посмотрел, и я поняла, что сейчас, похоже, пора и мне появиться на сцене. Я молча протянула стоящему на коленях благородному руку. Тот поднял на меня взгляд, и непонимающе уставился на мою руку, явно не зная, принять ли помощь. Решить ему помог Мастер.

\- Ольга за тебя заступилась, - аристократ, слыша это, подал мне руку, и принял помощь. - И я хочу узнать, почему.

\- Кхм... - я почувствовала себя немного неловко, так как абсолютно все, кто был на крыше, стали подходить ближе. Даже Лунарк делала робкие и, по ее мнению, незаметные шаги. - На это меня вдохновило решение бывшего Лорда благородных, - Франки перекосило, а остальные, кто знал Лорда, заинтересовались. А потом мое лицо приобрело сразу строгие черты, и я посмотрела на Мастера. - Лорд желал, чтобы благородные изменились, чему-то новому научились от людей, - я снова повернулась к остальным. - И так стало. Все благородные в той или иной степени изменились. В каждом теперь есть доля сомнения, есть некая вспыльчивость, есть интерес, который, как известно уже веками - в итоге приводил всех вкусивших его к вратам ада. А судят их по прежнему, как существ, которые не имеют права на ошибку. И это, как по мне, вопиюще неправильно. Рейзел-ним, - я серьезно посмотрела на Ноблесс, - Вы, должно быть, забыли, что не только палач, но и судья. И Вы должны не только убивать, но и рассуждать, достоин ли отдельный субъект смерти. Вы - личность, а не смертоносное оружие, - на такую мою речь все на меня смотрели изумленно, особенно Мастер, но у него была во взгляде и толика благодарности, и явно прониклись сказанным, а я почувствовала себя злобным читером. - И я считаю, что Урокай Эгваин преступил закон по дурости горячего сердца и на поводу у эмоций. Считаю, что нужно дать ему шанс исправиться и осознать свои ошибки. А пока осознает, пусть выполняет полезные обществу работы.

Франки опять перекосило, когда он понял что я говорю о школе, и просто сел где стоял, сгорбившись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Урокай, видя это, едва заметно ухмыльнулся, а Сейра, что встала возле Франкенштейна, едва заметно похлопывала его по плечу, утешая. Я почувствовала что-то смутно напоминающее ревность, и загнала поглубже в себя. Спокойно, для Сейры он только Наставник по ведению домашнего хозяйства, и ничего больше. И пока я немного ушла в себя, Рейзел-ним все-таки выдал приговор.

\- Я согласен с Ольгой. И на время наставления на путь истинный Урокая хочу, чтобы он был под присмотром Ольги. Так будет лучше всего, - мне показалось, или на минутку в глазах Мастера проскочил живой такой и ехидный огонек? Что же, Франкенштейн был первым, кто встретился с полом, а я буду второй. Правда, немного в другой тональности. Все-таки, сил я истратила сегодня изрядно, сначала пытаясь вылечить Мастера, а потом драки, и еще потом поддержка в долгу, исполняемым Рейзел-нимом.

Так что, здравствуй обморок, давно не виделись!


	17. Часть 16

Пришла в себя, лежа на фиолетовом песочке, значит, я в Копье. Поднялась, осмотрелась, немного поворчала по поводу слабости и головной боли. Со мной рядом тут же появился Грег, помогая подняться, и я не преминула приобнять его, пользуясь случаем. Чувствовала я по отношении к этому мальчику некую нежность, и ничего не могла с собой поделать. Как к младшему братику, какого у меня никогда не было, как и сестры.

Но долго подобной идиллии не суждено было длиться, и я, распрямившись, потянулась мыслями к Копью, выбирая послушных. Возле нас сразу собралась толпа, и я, словно ища в той толпе знакомого, проехалась по ним внимательным взглядом.

\- Изабелла Микий, - из толпы вышла эффектная блондинка в красивом платье, и я уж задумалась, кто эта мадама? Неужели Франкенштейн так расправлялся со своими поклонницами? Но потом почувствовала, что когда-то эта женщина явно была связана с благородным контрактом. Значит, создавала армии мутантов. Ну что же, каждый заслуживает шанса на прощение. - Освобождаешься за душу мутанта, - Изабелла встала за моей спиной, а я продолжила поиски.

\- Агне Магнис, - передо мной тут же встала уверенная в себе девушка. В отличии от остальных душ Копья взгляд у нее был живым и целеустремленным. Я даже удивилась немного, но старалась сильно этого не показывать и просто указала за свою спину. - Освобождаешься за душу Восьмого старейшины.

В этот раз негодования со стороны Копья не было, разве бурчание и брюзжание, так что я сразу поймала девушек за руки и привела в Забвение. Лакрицияр без проблем справился с ними, отправляя их души на небосвод. Я проследила за этим действием, и немного устало выдохнула. Местное божество тут же ко мне подошло.

\- Что такое? Обычно ко мне с таким постным лицом не приходят.

\- Да я просто поняла, какая туча работы передо мной. Урокая реабилитировать, перед Франкенштейном объясняться по поводу всего этого. Видят небеса, сбегу отсюда нафиг, пусть эти мужики сами с собой разбираются, - в глазах Хозяина зажглась какая-то искорка, и я тут же замахала руками. - Эй, не воспринимай мои слова всерьез, я пошутила.

\- Поздно, Олечка. Я вот придумал кое-что, - от этой ухмылки мне стало откровенно страшно, и я только понадеялась, что это не что-то сильно масштабное. - Как смотришь на то, чтобы немного в Лукедонии порядка навести?

\- В Лукедонии? - я уставилась на него, словно мне предложили с инопланетянами румбу станцевать.

\- Конечно. Им ведь нужно тоже знать, что есть такая ты, которая знает будущее.

Я призадумалась. В его словах было много смысла. Да и никакой конкретики в этой просьбе не было, так что у меня свободные руки, и смогу творить то, что в головушку взбредет. Правда, когда я согласно кивнула, Лакрицияр уж больно маниакально засмеялся, что наводило на нехорошие думы. Но не было времени над этим дольше раздумывать - меня выкинуло из Забвения.

***

Проснулась я на кушетке в лаборатории. Разговорчики были согласно канону, правда когда разговор заходил про Урокая, то Раэль порывался идти к нему бить мордасы. Правда, отличие было - Франкенштейн не истекал кровью, и ребята были довольно помятые, после боя с Заргой, а возле Киры стоял М-24. И было еще одно обстоятельство - возле меня сидел Дима, видимо с целью проверять мое состояние.

\- Очнулась уже? - с улыбкой проговорил маг, и Франкенштейн, тут же обратив на это внимание, попросил всех уйти в соседнюю комнату. Я красноречиво посмотрела на Дмитрия, и он так же ушел вслед за остальными.

\- Ольга... Я уж могу закрыть глаза на то, что ты сбежала с дома, доведя себя чуть ли не до полного истощения, но чем ты думала когда оставила чужого человека в моей лаборатории? - ученый навис надо мной, заслоняя собой свет, и становясь действительно устрашающим. Мои глаза забегали по лаборатории, но в конце-концов остановились на Франкенштейне. И совсем не ожидая подобного от себя, я расплакалась, прижав к себе мужчину.

\- Франки... Ты только представь сколько у меня теперь геморроя будет. Нужно будет малого Кертье как-то перевоспитать, не доводя до кончины Раджека, и теперь еще и этого рыжего дали под контроль. Еще и бог-козел меня в Лукедонию послал на поклон к Раскрее, а я совсем не знаю как меня там примут. А если не поверят и нападения на Лукедонию будет не избежать? - я завыла на высоких нотах, понимая что нервы у меня все-таки сдали, и Франкенштейн наскоро стал мне подавать какое-то лекарство. А потом, посмотрев на пузырек, и сам принял. Двойную дозу.

\- А как это должно было быть в каноне? - на этот вопрос я ответила с энтузиазмом, отталкиваясь от сегодняшнего дня, и заканчивая днем, в котором было покушение на Лукедонию и смерть Лагуса. Мой рассказ блондина явно не воодушевил, и сидел он мрачный, а я просто молчала, смотря на Франкенштейна как побитый щенок.

\- Ладно. Но объясни мне. С какой стати ты разрешила этому шаману хозяйничать в _моей_ лаборатории? И почему заступилась за этого змейчатого? - Копье вырвалось из под контроля, явно показывая ярость, в которой пребывал его хозяин.

\- Ну, во-первых, у этого, как ты выразился, шамана есть оконченное высшее медицинское образование, а во-вторых, особого выбора не было, мне нужен был Тао, а не оставлять же детей на М-24.

\- Ну а Эгваин-то тебе зачем понадобился?

\- Это меня ненавязчиво попросил местный божество, - я внимательно посмотрела на блондина. - Поэтому, когда я говорю что на что-то воля божья, то это не просто так к слову сказано, - это я уже произнесла немного укоризненно, и Копье пошло на спад. Но все еще аура блондина излучала его флюиды. Я склонила голову на бок, явно не понимая, и выжидающе смотрела на своего собеседника.

\- Мне не нравится этот Дима, - почти выплюнул Франкенштейн. А я нахмурилась. Неужели я плохо в нем разобралась? Но потом широко раскрыла глаза, когда пришло понимание. Франкенштейн просто приревновал. Я посмотрела на него с улыбкой, но он этого не видел, смотря в другую сторону. Поэтому я просто обняла его за шею, звонко чмокнув в щеку.

\- А кто тут у нас ревнует? - повернула своей ладонью его лицо в мою сторону. Ничуть не стесняясь своего разоблачения Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня, и я ласково ему улыбнулась. - Дылда-дурында. Зачем мне кто-то еще, когда у меня есть ты?

\- Ну, помнится, ты говорила что это неправильно, меня любить.

\- Любовь зла - полюбишь и козла, - я пожала плечами под злой прищур блондина и хихикнула. - Знаешь, у меня заманчивое предложение. Ну к черту эти свидания, я ж ведь уже сейчас понимаю, что люблю тебя, и уверяться в этом - нужды не вижу, - после этого заявления этот хитрец расплылся в улыбке.

\- Взаимно, - и после того, аккуратно поцеловал меня в ладошку. Я с улыбкой немного зарделась, так как этот жест довольно редкий в наше время. Но стоило лишь вспомнить, что Кэриас будет подобным жестом злоупотреблять, меня сразу пробило на смешок. Франкенштейн на меня непонимающе посмотрел, а я лишь махнула рукой, и хотела уже подниматься, но кто бы мне позволил.

\- Я к тебе пришлю Урокая, он сейчас с Мастером. Думаю, вам стоит поговорить, - я с тяжелым вздохом кивнула. Этого персонажа при прочтении было мне жаль, но теперь, когда он жив, жалости не было. А скорее, некая опаска, не наломает ли он дров во время реабилитации. Но когда рыжик появился передо мной, я немного задумалась. Злобным он не выглядел, скорее потерянным. Я села на кушетку, и смотря на каджу, похлопала по кушетке рядом со мной. Ноблесс сел, и грустным взглядом посмотрел в пол.

\- Ну, рассказывай, что тебя гнетет? - на меня удивленно уставились, и я слегка посмеялась. - Не бойся, не читаю я твои мысли, просто у тебя на лице все написано. Так в чем дело?

\- Мне здесь неуютно. Это дом моего врага, и меня здесь приняли. Тут еще ко всему прочему живут другие благородные, что обвиняют меня во всем, и не то чтобы я не был с ними согласен, но... Неуютно.

\- Ну, у них есть право на то, чтобы теперь так к тебе относиться, но думаю, если ты сможешь им доказать, что заслуживаешь на второй шанс и на прощение, то они по другому станут к тебе относиться. Если же нет, то есть еще вариант вернуться в Лукедонию. Там теперь все совсем по другому, - Урокай внимательно меня слушал, и смотрел мне в глаза. - И если ты хочешь действительно доказать что-то другим, то я думаю, что для начала тебе стоит послушать моих советов, а потом будешь уже действовать по своему усмотрению. Но сейчас - лучше тебе меня слушаться, как бы унизительным тебе не казалось то, что я буду говорить. Так что для начала, - я указала на травмированный глаз, - снимай-ка ты это и залечи глаз. Незачем холить и лелеять старую обиду, а лучше простить. Сильные личности умеют прощать.

Я использовала все умные аргументы, которые помнила, и надеялась только на то, что еще не скоро Урокая перемкнет с этой волны послушания. А когда он снял повязку, я уставилась на него, как баран на новые ворота. Глаз был здоровым, даже малейшего шрамика не осталось. Почувствовала себя дурой, когда начала хлопать ртом как рыба, выброшенная на берег. Рыжий ухмыльнулся мне, становясь красивым, как во время флэшбеков, а у меня только два вопроса в голове крутились. "Когда" и "Зачем, если обещал, что оставишь как напоминание о мести?". Впрочем, сразу же сказала это вслух, отчего Эгваин немного смутился. Видимо, не ожидал что то, что обо мне, наверное, уже успели ему рассказать - правда.

\- Я заживил его, когда только пришел в Союз. А зачем... Хмм, наверное потому что, уже и не надеялся встретить Франкенштейна и моя злоба как-то со временем уходила, как вода сквозь пальцы, - и словно пытаясь наглядно это показать, он выставил перед собой ладонь. - Вот, как-то так.

Я внимательно на него посмотрела. Этот аристократ действительно раскаивался. И если бы мог - объявил бы капитуляцию еще раньше. Но то ли гордость помешала, то ли влияние других глав, но раскаялся он только сейчас. Видеть его таким послушным было для меня довольно необычно, но не могло не радовать. Я ему улыбнулась, и решила, что действовать по методу пряника и кнута в его случае будет лучше всего.

\- Хэй, Урокай, а хочешь, научу тебя заваривать вкусный чай? Даже могу подсказать какой у Мастера любимый, - алые глаза посмотрели на меня с удивлением, и я, хитро улыбнувшись, не позволила ему заставлять меня ждать, и потянула его за руку прочь из лаборатории.

***

Когда толпа, в составе Франкенштейна, Мастера, тройки ГМО и Сейры с Регисом зашли в зал, что было удивительно, так как, помнится мне, в каноне они разделились, то застали довольно необычную картину. Ковер был свернут в рулон и подпирал стенку. Мебель тоже была отодвинута к стенам, и на свободном диване восседали братья Кертье и М-24. Я же сидела в центре комнаты на барном стульчике, держа в руках миску с крошками разного происхождения и бутылкой с газировкой. Возле меня стоял ошарашенный, от внезапного возвращения других, Урокай, и как-то затравленно держал швабру. Вдруг наступила гробовая тишина.

Это Урокай постигал азы уборки. После приготовления сносного чая, под моим четким руководством, он явно исходил энтузиазмом и гордостью за приготовленный чай, от которого не было желания проблеваться в каком-нибудь уютном уголочке. Ну а кто я такая, чтобы отказывать готовому к труду и обороне субъекту? Сразу же придумала ему полезное времяпровождение, а на шум двигаемой мебели пришли остальные, оставшиеся в доме, живые существа. Так что в начале я показала мастер-класс, а потом села посредине будущего хаоса, и призвала Урокая убирать. Правда, сначала добровольцем вызвался старший Кертье, и я просто не смогла отказать, когда увидела на обычно сосредоточенном лице еле заметный интерес. Раэль, правда, думал повозникать, но замечание брата вкупе с моей аурой как-то сбило у него всю спесь.

Так что теперь я спрыгнула со стульчика так, чтобы не ступить в лужу, и попросила Урокая не обращать внимания и продолжать. Бывший каджу только сосредоточенно кивнул, и принялся отчищать белый пол от желтой газировки. Франкенштейн смотрел на это действо с небольшим сомнением и явным удовлетворением, Рейзел-ним заинтересованно, ГМО не знали, смеяться им или плакать, потому и просто стояли истуканами, а юные ноблесс принялись помогать Эгваину, так же взявшись за швабры. Я посмотрела на эту картину с теплой улыбкой, а потом так же посмотрела на Франкенштейна и Мастера.

\- Вот уж чистоплотный народ, эти благородные, не так ли? - Рейзел-ним только кивнул, и пройдя на кухню подхватил кружку еле теплого чая, направился на балкон. Я, попробовав это раньше, и зная что это точно не отравит Ноблесс, решила окликнуть мужчину. - Мастер! - Ко мне повернулся не только Ноблесс, но и остальные, кто находился в комнате. - Этот чай Урокай заварил специально для Вас, - в ответ мне лишь сдержанно кивнули, и продолжили свой путь.

А благородные, тем временем, уже справились с уборкой. Тао и Кира взялись за швабры и метлы, унося в кладовку, Сейра и Регис удалились на кухню делать ужин, а Такео уже хотел пойти помыть ведро, но я мягко забрала его у него, и вручила Эгваину, следуя за ним, чтобы научить, как убирать после уборки. Все-таки рыжик, как и другие аристократы, к подобным обычным явлениям приучены не были, так что тут приходилось всему обучать. Даже тому, что, казалось бы, должен знать каждый. Когда мы уже вернулись - гостиная приобрела прежний вид, и все, как обычно, расселись, ожидая стряпни Сейры. Возле нее уже вовсю крутился Раэль, выглядывая момента, когда сможет, будто бы случайно, помочь объекту своих мечтаний.

Рейзел сидел на своем обычном месте, справа от него сидел Франкенштейн. На том же диване расположилась наша четверка модифицированных, и бывшие ДА-5 явно пытались разговорить М-24, так как возможности просто так расслабленно пообщаться у них еще не было. Я примостилась между модифицированными и Франкенштейном, одобряющее улыбнувшись Урокаю, который робко сел слева от Рейзел-нима, и стал спрашивать насчет чая. Кивок Мастера и его сдержанная улыбка явно унесли рыжика в страну мечтаний. Возле него примостился Кертье старший, и со временем между ними завязалась беседа.

Мои глаза приняли форму идеального круга, когда я поняла что эти двое обсуждают будущую тренировку. Я бросила на дезертира Лукедонии настороженный взгляд, но кроме азарта от испытания своих боевых возможностей не заметила ничего волнующего и выдохнула. И потом услышала такой же вздох слева от меня, и отметила, что Франкенштейн полностью повторил мой жест. Я хихикнула и размечтавшись, на глазах у всех, прижалась к крепкому плечу, приобняв его руку. А потом вполне удовлетворенно отметила что та самая рука вырвалась из моего захвата, и прижала меня еще крепче, даря чувство защищенности.

После ужина никто далеко не расходился, и я начала перечислять все, что недавно задумала.

\- Значит так. Штаб школьной охраны у нас уже достаточно большой, так что М-24 я бы попросила занять роль учителя физкультуры. После той заварушки с агентами КСА мы так и не нашли другого преподавателя, а это не дело, все-таки, престижная школа, а на физкультуру зовем учителей из соседней на замену. К тому же, если поставить его на школьных воротах, то, боюсь, что спугнем не только потенциальных, но и много текущих учеников, все же, наш друг довольно... Внушительный, - на такие слова "друг" только коротко рассмеялся, и принял от меня небольшую книжку насчет физического воспитания, что-то по типу путеводителя для будущих учителей. - Ты ведь не против, Франки, чтобы М-24 вышел сразу после того, как школу откроют после ремонта?

\- Нет-нет, - покорно покачал головой Франкенштейн. - Ты принимай решения, принимай, если что я тебя остановлю. Ну, или заставлю нести ответственность.

\- Тогда и Урокай будет работать в школе, - в комнате напряглись абсолютно все, кроме Мастера и меня. - Будет заместителем завхоза. Прости, Урокай, но я тебе еще не настолько доверяю, чтобы сделать охранником. Да и стоит пожалеть учениц, которые бы смотрели как ты снуешь по территории, - второе предложение я сказала уже на тон тише, но сидящий возле меня Тао еле сдержал смешок.

\- Я согласен, - с гордо поднесенной головой сказал Эгваин, воинственно прищурив глаза. - Только... Кто такой завхоз?

***

На следующий день, я в компании Сейры и Раджека отправилась в Лукедонию. Уговаривать благородную долго мне не пришлось, мне просто ответили вежливым кивком и сказали, что пойдут собираться в путь. Раджек же присоединился в последний момент, возжелав нас проводить. За это я была ему благодарна, так как вместо него порывался пойти Раэль, а тогда уверенности, что меня по пути не тюкнут по голове камушком и не похитят Сейру на Флориду, не было. Но недовольным нашей отлучкой был не только чистокровный Кертье. Урокай тоже на меня надулся, когда ему объяснили какого рода у него будет работа. Кусок этого разговора особенно отпечатался в моей памяти:

_\- Чтобы я, благородный убирался за человеческими детенышами?! Да они даже в подметки не годятся, это **они** должны убирать за мной._

_\- Оболтус, - я отвесила ему несильный подзатыльник, пытаясь напомнить на каких правах он вообще еще жив. - Как ты после таких слов смеешь еще называть себя благородным? Нет ничего благородного в том, чтобы быть выше кого-либо, - сказала я, как припечатала, и алые глаза сверкнули на меня злостью, но помимо того я могла отметить, что глубоко там, за черными как смоль зрачками скрывалось понимание моих слов. Не долго думая Грег покрыл мои руки энергетикой, создавая острые когти. - А в наказание за то, что так обидно назвал друзей Мастера, будешь еще и ребятам помогать в ремонте школы. Ясно все?_

Моими словами тогда заметно прониклись, тем более, когда я упомянула Рейзел-нима, и теперь я оставляла дом со спокойной душой. Урокай будет занят делом, на непотребства времени не будет, а кары небесные я ему уже пообещала за любое непослушание. И позволила в мое отсутствие исполнить их Франкенштейну. Так что блондин был доволен подобным раскладом, а Эгваин дулся. Я махнула всем на прощание рукой и мы вместе с главами побежали в сторону заката.

Пробраться мы пробрались незамеченными. И вовсе не потому что были мастерами маскировки, как Раджек, а потому что внимание абсолютно всех на острове привлек Кэриас, бунтуя оригинальным образом. Сейра и Раджек заметно напряглись и остановились, слушая как небо сотрясают громы, а я этим громам подвывала от смеха. Вскоре я объяснила, в чем дело, но похихикивала я в одиночестве - максимум, который я смогла выжать из каджу - легкая улыбка. Но радовало меня то, что мне действительно верили, как и моим познаниям об этом мире.

В замок Лорда мы пришли смело, никого и ничего не стесняясь. И если Сейра и Раджек просто чувствовали себя как дома, то я чувствовала уверенность благодаря своим провожатым. С такими секьюрити мне страшна была разве что Лорд. Мы зашли в зал, когда там как раз обсуждали поведение Кэриаса, и втроем, синхронно, поклонились, приветствуя Лорда. Я позволила Копью чуть-чуть погулять по залу, чтобы моя аура была еле ощутима, но эффекта своего я добилась. Геджутель смотрел на меня с опаской и подозрением, и начал задавать вопросы. Юные каджу отдувались пока за меня, но потом сама Лорд дала мне слово, и я в который раз повторила свою историю попаданства, умолчав о парочке, по моему мнению, неважных моментов.

\- ... И вот поэтому я пришла сюда. Я хочу предупреждать Лукедонию о возможных опасностях, и помочь каждому из глав обрести еще более сильное оружие духа. Уверяю, что никаких опытов ставить не буду, - это по большей части адресовано было Геджутелю, что ни на минуту не подобрел взглядом, - и смогу это сделать не выходя из этой залы. Все, что мне нужно будет - ваше оружие духа. Остальное у меня есть, - с ухмылкой потрясла мешком с множеством маленьких аметринов. - Прошу не опасаться, это всего лишь драгоценные камни, заряженные моей силой. Могу предоставить, если не верите, - уже было подошла к Лорду, как меня остановили одним жестом.

\- Не стоит. Отчего же человеческая женщина хочет нам помочь? Разве мы немощные?

\- Нет, Лорд, тут не дело в измерении силы, - я, скрепя душу, вытянула свой последний козырь - планшет с манхвой, - как я уже говорила, всю историю со времени пробуждения Мастера я прочитала в своем мире. Эта история сейчас со мной, и вы все можете увериться в искренности моих слов. Правда, с прочтением этой истории у жителей этого мира могут возникнуть трудности, мы уже это проверяли. Люди вообще не в состоянии прочитать это, - я бросила в Раскрею планшет и она, не сдвигаясь с места, и не отнимая от подбородка руку, поймала мою технику двумя пальчиками. Жестом подсказала как читать и переворачивать страницы. И специально подсунула ей главу с погибелью Раджака. Чтобы стимул был, как говорится.

Эффекта я таки добилась. Глубокая тень упала на лицо Лорда, и она встала с трона, отдавая мне технику. А потом второй рукой материализовала Рагнарек и посмотрела мне в глаза.

\- Ольга. Я дам тебе свое оружие. Делай то, что посчитаешь нужным.

После этого жеста Лорда начался настоящий аукцион невиданной щедрости от других глав кланов. Все поочередно, в том числе и Кэриас, прибывший где-то к середине моего рассказа, материализовали свои оружия духа, и отдали мне. Я сразу как-то почувствовала себя вешалкой - в моих руках был настоящий маленький оружейный склад, на огромном Легасусе я вообще села, так как удержать эту дуру мне было уже не по силам. Единственным, кто не дал мне свое оружие духа был Кей, объяснившись, что воин должен своей мощи добиваться самостоятельно, путем тренировок. Все кивнули, принимая его выбор.

Понимая, что мне так быстро не справиться с этим всем, и что особо камушки приделать-то особо некуда, я мысленно обратилась к Лакрицияру, с тонким намеком, чтобы меня впустили, так как миссию под названием "посетить Лукедонию и явить им себя" я исполнила. Меня тут же затянуло пространство, и Хозяин стоял передо мной, улыбаясь. Я хотела уже было объяснить, почему сюда прибыла с такой экипировкой, свободно витающей в пространстве вокруг меня, но мне не дали.

\- Я именно этого от тебя ожидал, молодец, - я вскинула бровь, чувствуя себя марионеткой, но не злилась, понимая что это не так уж далека от правды. Молчание снова нарушил бог. - Дай мне эти оружия, я смогу напитать их твоей силой без помощи камушков.

\- Так бери, я не держу, - я раскинула руки, показывая жестом что это буквально так, и Лакрицияр стал призывать к себе по одному оружию. Правда, силами он напитывал их спиной ко мне. К чему такая секретность я не понимала, но да ладно, божеские заморочки. Когда он отпустил последнее оружие, щит Мергас - Изарок, обернулся ко мне, и так же с улыбкой посмотрел. Мне даже показалось, что эта улыбка чем-то была хитрая.

\- Предупрежу сразу, то, что я сделал, может вызвать ажиотаж, но не думаю что тебя станут за это убивать. Могу дать одну подсказку. _Нет, не смогут_ \- это ответ на один из вопросов. Подберешь под контекст. Остальные ответы будут твоей импровизацией. Это тоже будет сродни проверки твоих возможностей. Удачи, - последнее прозвучало особо ехидно, и я, не успев как-либо отреагировать, проснулась уже в тронном зале, где царил огромный гул голосов. Я лежала в куче-малой оружий духа, что зловеще поблескивали. На Легасусе я положила ноги, и, следовательно, не видела из-за чего поднялся сыр-бор. Держась за голову, которой стукнулась об Кровавую Ведьму, которая смотрела на меня недовольно, поднялась на локте, и порезала ладонь об Картас. Заматерилась вслух, отчего резко стало тихо. Оглядела зал, и, по мере нарастания удивления, вскочила на ноги.

Сначала показалось, что все кажду копировали себя. Но потом, кроме сходства, начала замечать и отличия. А когда и вовсе, различила знакомые лица, из флэшбеков, то коленки предательски задрожали, и я просто села на пол, тупо смотря на всю эту компанию.

\- Раскрея, дочурка моя, как я рад снова быть с тобой. Ах да. Хэ-эй, Ольга, верно? А почему это злыдень не с тобой? И где Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, я хочу его видеть!

Пришло понимание, что мне не привиделось. Понимание окрепло, когда Крацис стал жарко поддерживать Лорда, а Рагар дружески улыбнулся Геджутелю, который пустил скупую мужскую слезу, держа в объятьях своего сына, Руссара. Впрочем, бывший глава клана Кертье тоже обнимал своего сына, а Сейра счастливо плакала в жилетку своему отцу. А мужчина, так чертовски похож на Мастера, и вовсе чуть не прожег во мне дырку.

Разрыв шаблона. Качели настроения от отметки "Ура, все живы" до "Господи, что же это теперь будет?". И наконец - крик души, вылившийся в вполне такой материальный:

\- Франкенштейн меня убьет!

***

\- Франки, хе-хе, привет! Я не знаю, говорила ли я тебе уже это, но я очень-очень тебя люблю. Прям безумно.

\- Так-так... - голос по ту сторону не предвещал ничего хорошего. - Я тебе не давал с собой никакой машины или вертолета, так что ты провинилась в чем-то другом. Особняк Мастера цел? Лукедонию не сожгла?

\- Нет, как ты мог бы так обо мне подумать?! - я действительно возмутилась. Но потом наскоро добавила. - Это немного поглобальнее, но даже не знаю - плохо или хорошо.

\- Говори, - Франкенштейн включил громкую связь. И похоже был напряжен до предела.

\- Ну... Я хотела усилить оружия духа нынешних глав кланов, но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так, и, ты не поверишь, а-ха-ха... - из меня вырвался немного истеричный смешок, - я воскресила их всех, в том числе Лорда, - на линии наступила гробовая тишина, даже хихикающий до того Тао замолк. - И брата Рейзел-нима, - после этого тишина прервалась звуком разбитой чашки.

\- Франкенштейн, мы все отправляемся в Лукедонию, - немного испугано сказал это Мастер, и по ту сторону сбросили вызов.

Я со стоном спрятала телефон в карман, и прижала пальцы к переносице. На лбу красовался компресс, так как я немного поистерила, и многие за меня испугались. Каждый помогал чем мог. Правда, чтобы там не думал бывший Лорд, но то, как он стоял надо мной со скрещенными руками меня не ободряло. Я подала знак, что уже в порядке, и Раскрея на меня внимательно посмотрела.

\- Скажи, а воскресшие смогут призывать оружие духа? - так, вот он, тот вопрос. Я смекнула это сразу. И время на раздумья потратила только чтобы обоснуй придумать. Да, именно придумать, потому что кое-кто бросил меня на глубокую воду!

\- Нет, не смогут, - мой голос был подавлен. - Они ведь уже были частью этого оружия. Но защититься смогут, если им на это позволяет физическая подготовка. Все-таки, все здесь, кроме меня - благородные, просто некоторые - без оружия духа, - мысленно себя похвалила, так как обоснуй получился весомым, но как только посмотрела на живое воспоминание о Мастере, что-то во мне надломилось. - С меня хватит! Лакрицияр, разговор есть! - крик мой устремился в потолок, и для остальных, наверное это выглядело как сцена из дурдома. Но потом я исчезла в снопе белых искр.

***

\- Как быстро ты однако, вернулась. Даже не ожидал.

\- Это было подло, - без пиетета и с яростью я посмотрела на местное божество. - Тебе так нравится мне подобные подлянки подстраивать?

\- Ну признай, нужно же мне извлекать пользу от твоего повторного здесь пребывания, _Франкенштейн,_ \- он хитро улыбнулся, и я пожелала всей своей сутью стереть эту улыбку. Но что я могла против бога? Стоп. Могла.

\- Так, ты говорил что у меня одно желание, каким бы бредовым оно не было? - на меня посмотрели с подозрением, словно мы здесь играли покер. Впрочем, похожего было много, и ставка была большой.

\- Да, есть такое.

\- Удочери меня, - челюсть Лакрицияра невежливо поползла вниз, а я продолжила. - Сделай меня своей приемной дочерью, чтобы у меня были хоть какие-то плюшки, и тогда я смогу исполнять любые твои желания, даже если попросишь Антарктиду разморозить, - над моими словами серьезно задумались, но потом бог молниеносно оказался напротив меня, сжав за шею сзади, и словно прижигая там кожу.

\- Будь по твоему, обнаглевшая душа. Отныне ты - мое дитя, со всеми благами, что дает этот титул. Все придет в действие после испытания, - невозможно было и слова сказать от боли, что охватила всю мою голову. Даже когда меня отпустили, и я проваливалась во тьму - боль не проходила. Я была беззащитна.

***

Ощущения мягкой, чистой постели явно поднимали мой уровень эндорфина. Расслабленно откинуться и насладиться этим сполна не давала головная боль и кто-то сидящий на моей кровати. Я медленно открыла глаза, ожидая чего угодно, но не того что видела.

Я была у себя в комнате. На кровати сидела моя мама, так сидя и провалившись в сон. Я была оплетена проводами, и бросив взгляд на аппарат у моей кровати, узнала его предназначение. Круглосуточный мониторинг состояния коматозного пациента. Нет... Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это все не могло быть только выдумкой моего мозга, который почему-то находился в коме.

Ну не могло ведь, да?


	18. Часть 17

От волнения сердце стало стучать чаще, что конечно же отобразилось на аппаратуре. Изменившийся ритм противного писка разбудил маму. Она удивленно смотрела на меня, я так же в шоке смотрела на нее. Потом плотину прорвало, на меня посыпались причитания и восклицания, мол, как хорошо что ты очнулась, и так далее. Стоически выдержала, смотря на мать, за которой уже успела соскучиться, и отгоняла мысли чтобы остаться здесь. Там я нужнее. Если это конечно было взаправду.

\- Мам... А почему я вообще... В этом состоянии? - сделала вид, что мне неловко, и с жалостью посмотрела на родительницу. - Что со мной произошло?

\- Ох, ты оставила какую-то ужасающую записку и сбежала из дома! - с чувством сказала мама, всплеснув ладонями. - Мы конечно сразу же стали тебя искать, и ведь нашли, в больнице на другом конце страны, - на меня посмотрели как-то укоризненно. - Врачи сказали, что ты была на какой-то экскурсии, ударилась головой в стену, и упала с лестницы, - я посмотрела на маму в полном шоке. То есть... Портала не было? Но ведь подобное невозможно. Он точно был. Да и если бы я ударилась - прежде чем попасть в мир грез точно бы почувствовала боль, лестница ведь была большой, насколько я помню. Правда, тело ныло так, будто это все было правдой. Я опустила голову, рассматривая свои ладони.

\- Я... Я не помню ничего подобного, - по сути, ложью это не было, так как момента моего падения, если таковой был, то я действительно не помню. - Мам... Ты меня прости за все.

\- Ах, Олечка, ты о чем, никто на тебя и не был в обиде. Ты знаешь как папа обрадуется, как с работы придет? - прикусила губу от этих искренних, радостных слов. Простите, что придется сделать еще больнее. Но это необходимо. Пусть и посчитают меня все эгоисткой.

\- Мамочка, можешь мне сделать салат с бананами и апельсинами? Так сильно хочется.

\- Конечно, врачи не запретили фруктов. Я еще дам немного меда, как ты любишь. Есть еще киви и яблоки, может добавить еще туда? - кивнула. Чем больше мама провозится, тем больше времени мне выиграет. Она поднялась и уже пошла на выход, как остановилась в дверях, и строго на меня посмотрела. Что же, проницательностью я явно не в папу пошла. - Но ты ведь понимаешь, что после этого случая тебе придется поговорить с психиатром? Я должна сообщить как только ты очнешься, - глаз непроизвольно дернулся. Видимо, даже если это было лишь моим бредом, сбежать все равно придется. Не улыбается мне быть пичканой психотропными или угодить в психушку. Я нехотя кивнула и мать вышла.

Первым делом я принялась за отключение аппарата. Сначала сбавила громкость этого пиликанья, и услышав как мать что-то говорит через телефон - без опаски отключила и поднялась на ноги. В голове еще кружилось, но я успешно на это наплевала. Подошла к столу, и схватив ножницы быстро полоснула себя по ребру ладони. Кровь довольно быстро остановилась и порез затягивался на глазах. Если усиленная регенерация присутствует, значит и остальные модификации на месте. Опасливо выглянула из комнаты и увидела, как мама болтает по телефону, попутно подготавливая фрукты. Довольно быстро смекнула, что разговаривает она с отцом, это значило что времени у меня в обрез, скорее всего врача она уже известила.

Полоснула ножницами по вене, сцеживая свою кровь в мисочку, в которой обычно были резинки для волос и другой хлам. Их я перед этим вытряхнула на стол. Пальцем на стене вывела кровавые строчки. "Я ведь просила - не ищите меня". Пока это писала, регенерация справилась с раной на вене, поэтому ватой и водой, что была в комнате, стерла кровь и наспех причесавшись, оделась и подбежала к окну. Распахнула, посмотрела вниз. Седьмой этаж. Внимания привлекать моим удачным приземлением не хотелось, и я прыгнула на соседнее дерево, скрывшись в листве. И вовремя - некоторое время спустя через окно выглянула мама, ища под окнами мой хладный труп, и остолбенела, не найдя его. Я прыгнула на соседнюю крышу, и направилась в тот судьбоносный город. Искать портал надо, и возвращаться.

***

Так как денег у меня не было, пришлось добираться до города своими силами модификации. Из-за того, что дороги я не знала, пришлось ориентироваться по карте и иногда - железнодорожным путям или автострадам, стараясь себя не разоблачить, так что попала я туда уже вечером. Ходила, бродила - пустота, никакого ощущения Копья. Это меня порядком насторожило. Спокойствия ради выбралась на окраину города, неподалеку от реки, и сделала призыв. Копье появилось, причем - в полном своем великолепии, но уйти в пространство оружия я не могла. Только то и получалось, что с Грегом парой слов перекинуться. Ночь просидела возле реки, успев о многом подумать. Отметить все свои косяки, и придумать хоть какие-то пути их исправления. Единственная надежда была на то, что перекоса времени не будет, и не пропаду внезапно для того мира на несколько лет.

На рассвете, когда глаза уже предательски слипались за неимением ничего для развлечения, я услышала шаги. Ко мне приближалась моя интернет-подруга, та самая, что на Ноблесс пыталась подсадить. Я ошарашено на нее посмотрела.

\- Как ты здесь оказалась? - волей-неволей подобралась, не зная какого ответа вообще ожидать.

\- Ну, это ведь мой город, - девушка легко улыбнулась, поднеся руки вверх, на уровне плеч. Видимо, боялась что и от нее сбегу. - И это место тебе показывала я, когда ты в прошлый раз меня навещала. Я и не думала, что ты от родаков сбежишь именно в мой город, причем дважды, - Александра, дорогая моему сердцу подруга, села на берег речушки, похлопывая возле себя землю. - Садись-ка и расскажи мне, что произошло. Знаешь же, мне можешь рассказать.

\- Ох, ты не представляешь насколько ты подходящая личность для моего рассказа, - садиться я не стала, а просто призвала Темное Копье. На меня вначале уставились как на полоумную, но когда оружие появилось в моих руках, губа Алекси задрожала.

\- Ты... Ты попаданка? - ошеломленно произнесла подруга, а я лишь кивнула. - И ты попала в Ноблесс? Но как? И почему ты отжала у Франкенштейна Копье? - я облегченно вздохнула полной грудью, радуясь что есть в _этом_ мире кто-то, кто меня понимает. И рассказала все. Все, что сделала вопреки канону, рассказав как увлекательнейшую историю, рассказала о божестве, а потом и вовсе, о том, насколько мир Ноблесс стал мне роднее того, в котором я сейчас. И поделилась, что вовсе не представляю как вернуться.

\- Слу-ушай, а у меня есть идея, - Александра подскочила на месте, пока я эксплуатировала ее телефон на наличие фанфиков о попаданцах. Вдруг кто-то придумал похожую историю, что могло бы мне помочь вернуться? - Давай твоим Копьем жахнем пентаграмму какую-то? Вдруг поможет?

\- Алекси, мне нужен портал в мир Ноблесс, а не в преисподнюю, - отбросила эту идею, дальше ища на просторах интернета нужную информацию. Но после моего отказа подруга явно не огорчилась, а словно еще больше воодушевилась.

\- Тогда думаю что стоит акцентировать внимание на словах Лакрицияра. Он ведь говорил что-то об испытании. Что если твоим испытанием является самостоятельное возвращение в _этот_ мир? - я пораженно посмотрела на подругу, не понимая, как я раньше сама об этом не догадалась. Отдала подруге телефон, и села на сырую землю, думая как это провернуть. Помнится, божество, как и моя другая личность, всегда подчеркивали значимость моей собственной силы. Словно по наитию, я стала шарить по карманам, и в одном отыскала то, чего там точно не должно было быть. В руке, сжимающей этот предмет, оказалось кольцо с цитрином. Подруга пораженно смотрела на украшение, красиво поблескивающее в свете солнца. - Это то, о чем я думаю?

\- Ага, - я шокировано смотрела на кольцо, и словно не отдавая отчета своим действиям, надела его на палец. - Только я без понятия откуда оно у меня оказалось. При пробуждении здесь у меня не было ничего из того мира.

\- Это может значить что мы на верном пути, - подруга обрадовалась за меня, хлопнув в ладоши. - Пора магичить и возвращаться тебе туда. Эх, жаль что не узнаю чем все закончится.

\- Возможно узнаешь, - решила я приободрить подругу и подмигнула, в секунду отходя от нее на расстояние где-то десяти метров. Подружка удивленно хлопнула глазами, явно не привыкшая к тому, что можно с такой скоростью двигаться. А я глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Так же как на уроках с Димой сосредоточилась на энергии, окружающей меня, и попыталась потянуться по ощущениям и по памяти к Забвению.

Сначала казалось что ничего не происходит, но потом я явно почувствовала что моя правая рука, словно горит огнем, а левая - словно замороженная. Открыла глаза, и посмотрела на руки. Через них проходила энергия, я ясно это видела третьим глазом, а осмотревшись, поняла что этот самый глаз уже полностью открыт. Вся энергия переливалась, и видеть ее не составляло для меня труда, словно так было всегда. А кишащее линиями, шариками и паутинками пространство передо мной указывало на то, что мне все-таки удалось создать портал. Белоснежно-перламутровый, как зрачки Лакрицияра. Александра смотрела на это удивленно, но явно радостно. Моего терпения хватило только на слова прощания, и не мешкая больше я прыгнула в этот омут, надеясь что кошмар, который я пережила при пробуждении, не повторится. Уже никогда не повторится.

***

Сознание вернулось ко мне уже в Забвении. Лакрицияр держал меня на руках, и улыбался. Я сделала усилие, чтобы освободиться, и мне помогли, погладив напоследок по голове. С несколько воинственным видом я предстала перед местным богом, буквально осязая, что мощи у меня действительно прибавилось.

\- Ты прошла мое испытание, доказала что достойна называться моей дочерью и получишь соответствующие дары. Тебе не будет равных в манипуляции энергией. Соответственно, с чакрами проблем больше не будет, и знать о них ты будешь больше кого-угодно в этом мире. И ты будешь обладать абсолютно всеми знаниями об этом мире, доступными каждому божеству в его мире.

\- Мой мозг выдержит подобную нагрузку? - я немного опасалась, так как знала, что знания, которые есть у бога, человек может и не осознать до конца.

\- Ты стала моей дочерью, больше уверенности в себе заимей. Да и процентное соотношение работы твоего мозга вместе с инициацией на этот пост - увеличилось. На личность твою это никак не повлияет, не волнуйся, просто расширенные возможности, - Лакрицияр счастливо засмеялся, а я перестала понимать, какие им движут цели. И, видимо, это очень явно читалось на моем лице, так как я услышала следующее: - Теперь, когда ты будешь знать все, что знаю я, то возможно смягчишься и поймешь мои мотивы.

\- Ладно, говори.

\- Хорошо, - Лакрицияр сразу стал серьезным. - Представь, что каждый мир - это некий техногенный макет, - после этих слов мне начались представляться различные голограммы, и другие кадры из фильмов о псевдо-будущих достижениях человечества. Видимо, прочитав мои мысли, бог вздохнул и продолжил. - Ну или компьютерные видеоигры, если так проще. Вся вселенная складывается из некоего штаба биологов-программистов с собственными лабораториями, и у каждого свой подконтрольный мир игры. И то, что в твоем мире известно о Ноблесс таким образом, как о нем узнала ты - неудивительно. Все фандомы, которые ты знаешь это другие миры. Просто каждый исследователь оставляет пасхалки в соседнем мире, чтобы была возможность игрокам путешествовать между играми. Очень часто это помогает в продвижении мира на следующую степень развития, или спасает от будущего краха. Эта система работает уже очень давно, и бесчисленное количество игроков уже путешествовали по мирам. 

\- Получается, что моя вселенная находится в центре всех, раз у нас так много фандомов?

\- Во чушь сморозила, - Лакрицияр усмехнулся, - миров намного больше, чем всех фандомов, что ты могла видеть. Даже здесь, в моем мире ты найдешь много пасхалок, которых в твоем мире не было. Это все - меньше чем капля воды в Тихом Океане. Оценивай масштабы правильно. Ладно, это не важно, важно другое - ты суть того, что я пытаюсь до тебя донести, поняла?

\- Можно так сказать, - на таком примере мне действительно все было более-менее понятно.

\- Так вот. При создании моего мира были только благородные, оборотни и люди, - я приподняла бровь, так как сейчас по сути так же. - Но потом я разговорился с одним моим другом, с которым мы вместе проходили практику у создателя мира Дракулы. Мы оба были недовольны своими проектами, словно в них чего-то не хватало, и на один день махнулись лабораториями, чтобы просмотреть труд друг друга и возможно что-то подсказать о возможных неудачах, или подкинуть идею. И получилось так, что мы решили обменяться нэтротубами, - я нахмурилась при незнакомом слове.

\- А теперь еще раз, и понятнее.

\- Угх... Так, видеоигры, да? Так вот, мы в мирах друг-друга нашли то, что могло бы пригодиться и сделать нашу игру интереснее, и решили... Хмм... Махнуться читами и кодами на определенных персонажей, - я кивнула, уже менее-более понимая, о чем он мне пытался сказать. - Моему другу я показал код на создание Темного Копья и Оружия Духа, а он мне... - Небольшая заминка, сопровождающаяся ухмылкой. - На создание Ноблесс.

\- Что, прости? - я посмотрела на него так, словно впервые вижу. - Ты хочешь сказать, что Мастер изначально не принадлежал этому миру?

\- Именно. Он тут - инопланетянин, если так можно выразиться. И под мой проект подходил отменно. Мы с моим другом с радостью обменялись знаниями, и стали дальше творить. Приходилось проводить адаптацию новых кодов в мире. Так как Ноблесс не был к этому миру подключен с самого начала, пришлось провести ряд адаптаций: поменять окружающим память, подсунуть парочку старых, якобы архивных свитков, где говорилось о подобном существе, и самое главное... В родном мире Ноблесс окружающая энергия выглядела совсем по другому, можно сказать, там человеку невозможно было бы выжить. Но на той энергии Ноблесс могли бы много сделать и чертовски долго жить. Да и просто без заморочек жить. Я не говорю, что Рейзел у нас не долгожитель, но посмотри в каком он состоянии.

\- То есть, нет никакого способа ему помочь? - я с волнением прервала рассказ, и на меня недовольно цыкнули.

\- Погоди ты. Я предвидел подобное обстоятельство, потому что проводил бета-тест. Поэтому придумал предмет, который помог бы Рейзелу и Раймонду пережить в этом мире.

\- Раймонд, как я понимаю, это брат Рейзела? - я все-таки перекинулась на манеру речи божества, наплевав на учтивость, а мне в ответ кивнули. - А этот предмет... Случайно не Кровавый Камень?

\- Молодец, возьми с полочки печеньку, - рассмеялся бог, смотря на мое ошарашенное выражение лица. - При рождении Ноблесс, вокруг него должны были выкидываться огромные массивы энергии, этого было бы не избежать. Да такие, что способны стереть с лица земли небольшую часть материка, примерно величиной с Австралию. Потому Ноблесс рождались под барьером, а из их энергии кристаллизовался тот самый Камень. Он же им и нужен был для поддержания жизни.

\- Каким это образом? - все-таки настороженность не спешила меня покидать.

\- Им стоило только раз в полвека принять ванную с расколотым в пыль осколком Кровавого Камня. Маленьким таким, один на один сантиметр. Он очень неплохо в воде растворяется, правда его пары довольно могущественные, так что не стоит его таким образом уничтожать. Но один из братьев сначала вбил себе в голову что он не достоин звания Ноблесс, что потом мутировало в это его затворничество и "я - всего лишь оружие для казни", а другой умудрился превратить лекарство в оружие массового поражения из-за своей гордыни.

\- И ты на этом бета-тесте этого не увидел? Или подумал что в натуральных условиях обойдется?

\- Это не моя вина, - грустно и укоризненно одновременно на меня посмотрел мой собеседник. Только сейчас я заметила, что некая отчужденность между нами все же пропала. - Все дело в том, что на периодальной проверке вселенных меня и моего друга обвинили в плагиате, и слушать не пожелали, что мы взаимно обменялись разработками. Был суд, отдельный для каждого из нас. Я не интересовался, какое наказание придумали другу, мне и моего за уши хватило.

\- И какое это? - расчувствовавшаяся над постной миной бога, я приблизилась, и сжала того за плечо.

\- При смерти каждого благородного, которого не убил Ноблесс или который умер на поле боя, то есть не естественной смертью, мне суждено их поглощать. Раньше они просто приходили в забвение в виде пыли и спокойно парили к звездам, мне даже не особо приходилось контролировать этот процесс. А теперь, при поглощении, это довольно больно. И еще этот Родерик изменений, блин, для своего народа захотел!

\- Это ты о ком? - немного нахмурилась.

\- О Лорде бывшем. Эрга Кенезис Ди Родерик, мать его. Неужели нельзя было этого сделать без смерти собственной и своих подданных? Смотри как они мне радужку забили! - Тот со злостью показал на свой глаз. - Она раньше и вовсе не была белая, а алая! Как и вторая половина волос. - Лакрицияр недовольно цыкнул. - Кроме того еще и мир сейчас без Хранителя. То есть, то что отчебучили Раймонд и Рейзел, это не их вина, а влияние извне мира. Из-за этого мне нужно все время находиться здесь, в Забвении, без возможности дальнейшей разработки этого проекта, чтобы следить за происходящим, и быть так называемым Хранителем, хотя мне и не положен этот статус. Отсюда я на малое вообще-то могу повлиять. Разве что на погоду, цикл перерождений, и решать какая душа в какое тело пойдет. Но напрямую вмешаться или управлять волей не могу. То есть, если какой-то там человек скинет пару атомных бомб, то я помешать ничем не смогу, кроме как закрыть проект этого мира. Но ты, как моя дочка, могла бы.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать что я должна стать Хранителем мира? - недовольство медленно стало во мне закипать, даже не смотря на то, что еще минуту назад я чувствовала сочувствие по отношению к божеству. Опять он за свое, манипулирует мной?

\- Можешь, - серьезно, и без насмешки ответил он. - Но я не буду тебя заставлять. Эта ноша довольно тяжелая, а ты, пусть теперь и дочь Бога, но довольно посредственная в плане мощи. Ты можешь оставить этот титул за мной, а можешь принять, а там перевоспитать тех Ноблесс, и скинуть им. Они-то справятся, даже не заметят своего нового статуса, так как будут исполнять то, что исполняли раньше. В конце-концов, то, чем занимается сейчас Рейзел, защищая людей, ничем не отличается от работы Хранителя, - я кивнула, принимая его рассказ, и посмотрела ему в глаза.

\- Окей, это немного объясняет твое ужасное поведение раньше. У меня бы тоже нервы сдали.

\- Ох, это не нервы, - хохотнул Лакрицияр. - За тобой просто забавно наблюдать. Умора просто, - он едко ухмыльнулся, и я зло запыхтела, но он поспешил оправдаться. - Спокойнее, шучу. Хотя это частично правда. Но по большей мере это объяснимо тем, что не привык я с людьми общаться, - передо мной состроили виноватое лицо. - Ну каюсь, не привык.

\- Ага, так я и поверила, - я хмыкнула, смотря на него с ленцой, и посмотрела на звездное небо. - Если у меня есть твои полномочия, то я тоже могу решать в кого попадет чья душа?

\- Можешь даже решать, будет ли она помнить свою прошлую жизнь.

\- А воскрешать? - мой интерес не позволил мне пропустить этот вопрос.

\- Найдешь тело погибшего или другое подходящее - вперед и с песней. Только с благородными так легко не будет. Как ты уже заметила, чтобы их из меня вытащить, нужен мост.

\- Мост?

\- Да. В этом случае это духовное оружие. То, что связывает прошлое, настоящее и будущее. У Оружия Духа есть такая функция, потому Родерик и мог связаться с миром вашим, хотя в те моменты я готов был его зарезать. Он, пожалуй, самый бесячий из всех моих творений.

\- Ха, а мне вот он нравится уже, нашелся кто-то, кто смог тебя проучить, не только тебе над другими издеваться, - я хихикнула в кулак, смотря на слегка рассерженное лицо божества. Страха не было - я слишком важный для него объект, чтобы он от меня избавлялся.

\- Юная дама, - я приподняла бровь, заинтересовавшись, чем он может мне угрожать. - По попе настреляю.

Мой смех прозвучал на все Забвение, и к моему удивлению, звезды начали немного позвякивать, словно монетки, явно резонируя на мой смех. Я протянула руки, призывая к себе одну, и могла почувствовать каково это. Теплый, по ощущениям, похожий на меховой, клубочек света думал и чувствовал, охотно делясь этим со мной, но как бы я не пыталась с ним разговаривать, он не реагировал. Но вот поглаживания или жесты понимал. Я отпустила звезду обратно в небо, а Лакрицияр смотрел на это с интересом.

\- Думаю, тебе уже пора к своим возвращаться. Так для галочки - сюда теперь можешь приходить когда пожелаешь. Из Копья на покой отправлять тоже будешь ты. Кроме благородных, конечно, хотя я бы посмотрел, как ты на это отреагируешь. И еще, - я остановилась, собираясь уже повернуться к божеству спиной и уйти. - Передай Ноблессам от меня по подзатыльнику. Но только после того, как докажешь свой авторитет, а то размажут и не заметят. И научи их уму-разуму. Верю в тебя, _доча_ \- последнее он добавил с нежностью напополам с насмешкой. Не понимаю, как у него получались такие смешивания чувств, но на это я лишь усмехнулась, и по воинскому отдав честь, исчезая из Забвения.


	19. Часть 18

Как мечтают пробуждаться девушки? От нежных поцелуев, робких поглаживаний любимого человека, от вкусных запахов, приятной мелодии или от согревающих, но не настойчивых лучей восходящего солнца... Мне с этим явно в этот раз не повезло. Проснулась от противного писка аппаратуры, и мощного, казалось бы, желающего пробить меня насквозь, удара в грудную клетку. Я сразу схватилась за эту руку, словно желая уличить этого негодяя в сотворенном, или повторить сие действие, а потом резко распахнула глаза и быстро задышала. Передо мной было лицо бледного Франкенштейна, с расширившимися от страха глазами. Он нечеловечески быстро прижал меня к себе, от чего его блондинистые волосы немного закрыли обзор. Единственное, что я видела - кусок стены и потолок. Потому и стала изучать идеальную побелку, а оставшееся органы чувств стали усерднее работать, будто я ослепла, а не просто смотрю в одну точку. Преуспевал в этом занятии слух, который ловил еле слышимый шепот.

\- Прости... Прости, так нужно было. Я запаниковал, думал, потеряю тебя, прекардиальный удар - единственное что в голову пришло. Но силы не рассчитал... Слишком сильно. Больно? - мое переглядывание с потолком прервали, и я видела только лицо ученого. Прекрасное лицо, бледнее обычного, смотрящее на меня виновато. Я недовольно нахмурилась.

\- Ты идиот? - голос был хриплым, как у курильщицы со стажем минимум в пятнадцать лет. - Извиняешься за то, что жизнь спас? - я вспомнила, что из себя представлял прекардиальный удар, и устало обмякла в крепких руках. Похоже, со мной было действительно плохо, раз даже Франкенштейн растерялся и был сейчас таким испуганным. Я закашлялась, и меня отпустили на подушки, а когда кашель прошел, обвела взглядом всех в комнате. Все жители нашего дома, включительно с М-24 и Урокаем толпились в одном конце палаты больницы, правда, кроме Сейры и Региса. Те были в другой части делегации, состоящей из Лорда, ее отца, Геджутеля и Рагара с Раджаком. А на границе двух команд, на шикарных, и даже на вид удобных, креслах восседали двое Кадисов. - Ч-что со мной было? - невольно запнулась, наблюдая такое столпотворение.

\- Ты исчезла, но потом снова появилась. Точнее, появилось тело. Пульс едва прощупывался, - ответил Рагар, стягивая воротник, и внимательно на меня смотря. - Пока я донес тебя до больницы, сердце и вовсе остановилось.

\- Врачи боролись за твою жизнь, это был приказ, - ровным тоном добавила Раскрея, не смотря мне в глаза. - И тебя чудом вытащили из клинической смерти, как мне доложили.

\- А потом уже появились мы, - добавил в рассказ свою лепту Франкенштейн, удрученно смотря на больничное одеяло. - И тогда это повторилось. И еще раз, пять минут тому назад, - после этого златовласый уставился на меня. - Либо ты чертовски везучая, либо действительно избранная Богом.

После этих слов я решила, что нужно ввести всех в курс дела. Но было непонятно, как. Продемонстрировать? Но что? Мне не сказали что я владею какими-то фокусами, разве что могу досконально регулировать потоки энергии. Рассказать все? На словах каждый горазд. Могла бы конечно поделиться информацией, которой знать и не должна. Но как я докажу, что этого не было в веб-манхве? Я бросила взгляд на М-24 словно невзначай, и тут же вспомнила, как много в этой комнате бывших покойников, что смогут подтвердить мою честность. Чтож, придется решать дело дипломатично.

\- Я... Я все это время была в своем мире. Том, откуда прибыла, - несколько из находившихся здесь выказали свое удивление. Я же собиралась просто сосредоточиться на рассказе. - Это отнюдь не был приятный визит. Там я пробудилась от комы. Мои родные, после моего побега из дома, с моей посмертной запиской как объяснением моих действий, собирались отдать меня под наблюдение психиатра. Пришлось сделать им больно еще раз, и опять сбежать, - взгляд не отрывался от ладоней, которые мяли одеяло. Вскоре их накрыли ладони того, к кому я, будучи полностью откровенной, больше всего спешила вернуться. Поэтому я выпрямилась, садясь в кровати, серьезно глядя на всех присутствующих в комнате. - Это было испытание моих возможностей. Я смогла его пройти и совершить путешествие между мирами силой собственной воли, за что меня наградили. Теперь я полноправная дочь Божества сия мира, Лакрицияра. Эрга Кенезис Ди Родерик, - синхронно дернулись отец и дочь, а остальные посмотрели на меня с непониманием, а потом отметив реакцию семейства на мои слова, пораженно застыли. - Вы прошли через смерть, потому, скорее всего, не будете иметь затруднений в прочтении того, что я принесла с собой, из своего мира. Потому и сможете доказать, что мои знания намного обширнее, чем должны быть. Все потому что все знания Бога теперь разделены со мной.

\- А то массовое воскрешение...? - неуверено начал Геджутель, но не довел мысль до конца. Впрочем, и не нужно было, поняли, скорее всего, все присутствующие.

\- Такова была воля Бога. Но я еще не имела за собой нынешнего статуса, - ответила серьезно. Потом продолжила, - правда, теперь могу воскрешать, это факт. С некими условиями, конечно, но сути особо это не меняет. Одно из тех исключений - невозможность воскресить тех, кого своей силой отправил в вечный сон Ноблесс, - мой взгляд упал на чернобровых братьев.

Я без слов поднялась, едва ли обращая внимание на просьбы других остаться в кровати. Ноблесс смотрели на меня с интересом, правда, заметив мой свирепый взгляд, немного смешались. Я почувствовала как моя аура, становясь оранжевой, как легко раскаленный металл, набирает мощи за счет витающей здесь энергии сильных существ. Все сжались, и я могла это вполне осязаемо чувствовать, даже не глядя на них. Остановившись перед двумя сильнейшими мира сего, я рассерженно выпустила воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, с отчетливым сипением, вместе с тем резко освобождая свою ауру от накоплений. От такого действия, кто-то из модифицированных не устоял на ногах, а две пары алых глаз передо мной посмотрели с явным шоком. Не мешкая, я обоих, двумя руками, схватила за уши, и подняв с кресла, склонила к уровню моего лица. Не иначе, как на подсознательном уровне, уловила удивленно-испуганный вздох Франкенштейна. Интересно, за кого он испугался? И не меняя выражения лица, стала объяснять им свое недовольство.

\- Дорогие Ноблесс. Вы _оба_ повели себя крайне неразумным образом. Один, - я крепче сжала за ухо Раймонда и больно потянула на себя, слыша с его стороны злобный рык, - возомнил себя невесть кем, и захотел чтобы благородные были единственными в этом мире, таким образом желая стереть такой кропотливый труд Лакрицияра, - на еще одно рычание я ответила более сильной хваткой, и рокотом. - А ты, милок, в курсе, что вы с Рейзелом к благородным, как и к этому миру, не особо-то относитесь, а? В чужой монастырь со своим уставом не ходят, бестолочь, - я отвесила ему обещанный подзатыльник, и обратила свое внимание к Рейзелу. Смирному, смотрящему на меня с раскаянием, и умудрившемуся даже в такой позе выглядеть довольно элегантно. - А ты, дорогуша, поступил немногим лучше. Из-за твоего затворничества и наплевательского отношения к здоровью, со времени твоего сна бремя Хранителя мира несет Бог, у которого ручки-то связаны. Скажи мне, какого черта ты, зная о способе восстановления своих сил, ни с кем о том не поделился? - при этих словах половина зрительского состава сразу встрепенулась, слушая меня так внимательно, как, пожалуй не слушал еще никто. Никогда за всю мою жизнь. - Решил что после смерти брата таким оригинальным способом последуешь за ним? - сильнее сжала ухо. - Хочу тебя огорчить, Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел. Не имеешь права ты на самоубийство, пока не решишь кому передать титул Ноблесс. А зная твое отношение к этому...

\- Я отказываюсь, - ровно отчеканил Ноблесс, а я кивнула головой.

\- Вот-вот, и я о том же. Поэтому будем лечиться, хочешь ты этого или нет. И титул Хранителя мира, который временно теперь висит на мне, я тебе тоже верну. Негоже мне, дочери Бога, быть Хранительницей. Небезопасно это, - подтвердила свои слова более мягким подзатыльником, по сравнению с прошлым, и разочарованно отвернулась от мужчин. Краем глаза увидела, что Раймонд, возмущенный мягкой манерой речи по сравнению с его братом, вышел из палаты громко хлопнув дверью. Над косяком прошла трещина, и оба Ландегре, под внимательным взглядом Раскреи на трещину, удалились из палаты. Видимо, разговаривать насчет починки.

Мне же было немного плевать. Я встала перед кроватью на колени, и по старой, очень любимой привычке, бахнулась на кровать всем туловищем, создавая своим телом почти идеально ровный угол. Благо, это не была больничная койка, а то тогда подобное не получилось бы. Повернула голову в сторону Франки, но смотрела не на него, а в стенку. На минуту стало тихо, никто не решался и слова вставить, даже Тао. Представив себе, какую картину все могут сейчас наблюдать, а именно - мою отпяченную пятую точку, скосила взгляд на златовласого.

\- Франкенштейн, пускай все выйдут, хорошо? - он дернулся, но я поймала его руку, намекая чтобы со мной остался только тот, которого сейчас держу. С деликатными покашливаниями удалились все, кроме Урокая и Рейзел-нима. Первый явно боялся находиться там, где нету Ноблесс. Я буквально чувствовала сгустки энергии, выстраивающееся в знакомую мне эмоцию. Видимо, ему успел пригрозить и кто-то посущественнее, чем наследник Кертье. Сам Рейзел находился в подобии ступора, и никто не осмелился растолкать его. Смирившись с двумя невольными наблюдателями, я встретилась с такими знакомыми голубыми глазами. И чувствовала от него же три эмоции. Шок. Сомнение. Интерес.

\- Ну, спрашивай.

\- А ты не посчитаешь меня одним из психиатров? - криво и немного наигранно ухмыльнулся мужчина, от чего я тяжело вздохнула.

\- Никакой из психиатров моего мира не поверил бы в существование Ноблесс или Темного Копья, так что считай что у тебя есть весомый плюс в виде моей поддержки. Что тебя интересует, Франки?

\- Мне... Немного не верится, что ты теперь Богиня, - замялся блондин, но взгляд не отвел, а напротив, сел на пол, облокотившись на кровать, чтобы наши глаза были на одном уровне.

\- Так я и не Богиня, а дочь Бога. Вопреки ожиданиям, я все еще человек, причем довольно смертен.

\- И ты хочешь сказать что действительно была в своем мире? И что статус Хранительницы не защищает тебя от смерти?

\- А ты мне веришь? - я с издевкой посмотрела на мужчину, отвечая вопросом на первый вопрос. - А насчет хранительства... Рейзелу не помешало быть на грани смерти, будучи Хранителем, так что, как видишь, кроме обязанностей этот титул ничего не несет, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня нахмурившись, мол, и ты хочешь это спихнуть на Мастера, но я подняла руку, не давая ему надумать себе лишнего. - Мастер, ввиду своей силы, не особо и заметит этого бремени. Он все равно вызвался быть защитником людей, а в общих чертах так и выглядит работа Хранителя. Останавливать тех, кто возжелал мирового господства. Останавливать то, что неминуемо уничтожит мир. А теперь сравни на этом посту человека, пусть и владеющего Темным Копьем, и могущественного Ноблесс. А учитывая, что я знаю метод излечения Рейзел-нима, так теперь точно способного использовать свои силы. После этого лечения, использование силы Мастером не будет подтачивать его жизненных сил. - Блондин снова неверяще на меня уставился, но теперь - с огромной надеждой, что я не скажу что это шутка. - Рейзел сам себя довел до подобного состояния, - я поднялась, садясь на кровати, и глядя на Ноблесс, уже спокойно смотрящего на меня. - Причем довел себя еще до этого, еще до заварушек с Раймондом. И это не его вина.

Снова в палате стало тихо. Франкенштейн поднялся, заглядывая в мое лицо, словно уверяясь что толики жалости и сочувствия в последнем предложении ему не послышались. Эгваин просто стоял, не смея шевелиться, и явно понимая что при этом разговоре он лишний, а Рейзел... А Рейзела мне опять удалось удивить. И тогда, вздохнув глубоко, я попросила Урокая выйти и не подслушивать, и рассказала все. Абсолютно все. Чем является этот мир, какую роль в нем играет Бог, а также наказание, которое было ему дано на суде. Рейзел активно переспрашивал, что было для меня удивительно, а Франкенштейн затравленно молчал, явно пытаясь представить свое оружие где-то там, в другом мире. Но когда мне все-таки получилось все объяснить Ноблесс, перебирая в мозгу множество метафор, он снова начал твердить, что если бы не его ложные убеждения - брат был бы жив. Пришлось напоминать, что он жив _сейчас_ , и что вину стоит от себя отодвинуть. Стоило мне это еще больших усилий, чем объяснение строения мира, но эффект был. По крайней мере, Рейзел не фонил на всю округу самобичеванием.

\- Франкенштейн, где моя одежда? - я оглянулась по палате, но меня опередили, вручая одежду на руки. Я ласково улыбнулась, и потянулась за поцелуем, получая желаемое. Правда, когда я отстранилась, Франки был обеспокоен.

\- А могу я знать, что ты собираешься делать? Раз ты все еще хрупкий человек, а не Богиня, то тебе стоит отлеживаться.

\- Ну, во-первых, не хрупкий человек, а модифицированный человек, - я хитро улыбнулась, от чего Франкенштейн закатил глаза, а потом цепко и строго на меня уставился. - А во-вторых, делать все будешь ты, а я только проконтролирую. А будем мы лечить Рейзел-нима, - обманчиво нежно проворковала я, взяв за руку Ноблесс, а тот со слабо выраженной мольбой посмотрел на Франкенштейна. Впрочем, тот явно не знал чью сторону принять. Умом-то он понимал, что лечение Мастеру необходимо, но сердцем чувствовал, что Ноблесс из последних сил сдерживается от ментального контроля, лишь бы этого избежать. Только что-то подсказывало мне, что на меня, как человека вне контракта, и отлично регулирующего энергетические потоки, это не подействует.

\- Я чувствую себя как-то странно, - вдруг выпалил Рейзел, и мы с Франкенштейном синхронно посмотрели сначала на Ноблесс, а потом друг на друга. - Здесь как будто прохладно, - я ласково улыбнулась явно волнующемуся Мастеру, и решила приободрить.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Мастер. Вскоре Вам станет теплее. И мы с Франкенштейном позаботимся о Вашем комфорте, - я поймала блондина за ручку, облокотившись на него как маленький ребенок, и участливо смотрела на Рейзела. Тот в ответ тепло мне улыбнулся. Что же, возможно у нас с Франки действительно получится перевоспитать этого упрямого, но не менее дорого сердцу брюнета.

***

На выходе из больничного крыла нас ждала подлянка, к которой, несомненно, приложил свою руку Бывший Лорд. А как иначе объяснить то дело, что нас снаружи ждал праздничный караван с какой-то шикарной подъемной платформой, с двумя сидячими местами для меня и Рейзела, и что меня пытались одарить какими-то благами, обзывая Богиней. Каюсь, стоило послушать Франкенштейна и по-тихому сбежать в особняк Мастера, а не предупреждать испуганную стайку слуг о нашем отлучении. Пришлось по быстрому разогнать этот Лукедонский цирк, заодно попросив всех участвующих передать тому, кому пришла эта идея в голову, что его ждет неприятный разговор со мной. А судя по тому, как удивленно захлопали глазками рядовые благородные, с зачинщиком я не ошиблась.

Мы прибыли в особняк, и с радостью и умилением услышали громкие разговоры и, как мне показалось, восторженные возгласы. Видимо, все наши Сеульские квартиранты, услышав куда мы направляемся, сочли лишним оставаться и дальше в Лордовском дворце. Я попросила Франкенштейна приготовить купальню для Мастера, а сама, под руку с Рейзел-нимом направилась на второй этаж, откуда и было слышно все звуки. Застали мы довольно занятную картину. И я тут же поняла, как сильно ошибалась в своих начальных предположениях об обстановке в доме.

Первое, что бросалось в глаза - на первый вид невозмутимый, но довольно раздраженный Кадис Этрама Ди Раймонд. Своим мнимым спокойствием тот очень отличался от остальных, а потому - бросался в глаза. Кира, в боевой трансформации, удерживаемый М-24, замахивался фарфоровым чайником на Урокая, которого, к моему большому удивлению, удерживала Ремиза Элеанор, воскресшая мать Розарии. Сама Розария была бледнее стенки, поддерживаемая Кэриасом, который обмахивал ее платочком. Впрочем его отец тоже был здесь, громко что-то крича и ударяя себя в грудь. Возле него стоял Геджутель, на повышенных тонах пытающийся его утихомирить. А неподалеку от всей этой катавасии стояли Регис и Руссар, колдующие над другим чайником, чудом уцелевшим, так как под ногами чуть ли не дерущихся Урокая и М-21 уже были только осколки, некогда дорого сервиза Мастера. Тао и Такео, лихорадочно копаясь в чемодане от винтовки снайпера, подавали двум благородным разные сорта чая, иногда путаясь, и подавая упаковки рамена. Впрочем, растерянный Руссар отламывал куски лапши и кидал их в чайник, по щепотке, как делал и с чаем. Регис этого не замечал, причитая "Сейра, ты где, когда так нужна".

Глаз дернулся. Ладони сжались в кулаки. Рейзел, взглянув опасливо на то, как я кошусь то на разбитый сервиз, то на чайник в руке Киры, осторожно отстранился. И последняя капля - из рук нашего оборотня все-таки вырывается чайник, летит в сторону головы Урокая, но, сталкиваясь с барьером, выставленным благородной, падает на пол уже в виде осколков.

\- ЧТО ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ УСТРОИЛИ?! - мой крик тут же заглушил все остальные звуки, даже громкие увещевания Крациса. Мое Копье, принявшее форму сковородки, тоже было весомым аргументом для всех, чтобы замолчать. Раймонд улыбнулся, явно наслаждаясь наступившей тишиной, а вот все остальные - побледнели, замечая на пороге меня и Рейзел-нима. Я сделала шаг и под ногами хрустнули осколки. Еще больше злясь, я подняла глаза на всех присутствующих, и медленно проехавшись по каждом испытывающим взглядом, уже тише сказала: - Кто-то удосужится мне объяснить, что за погром имеет место здесь, _в особняке Мастера_? - интонацией подчеркнула последние слова, и Тао, подталкиваемый снайпером, и тихим предлогом "только тебе под силу ее заболтать", выскочил на середину комнаты.

\- Ой, Рейзел-ним, Ольга-ним, а вы так быстро прибыли, ахах, как протекала ваша...

\- Тао, коротко и по делу, - я прервала хакера, понимая что он наивно полагал что действительно сумеет меня заболтать. - Иначе убедишься, что сковородка это довольно травматическое оружие. И я тут не говорю о щелбанах Сейры, - наш штатный аналитик сглотнул, и предпочел меня послушаться.

\- Нас сюда отправил Бывший Лорд, вас встречать. Приказал чай вам приготовить, и для этой миссии прислал Блостеров и Элеанор. Ландегре должны были просто проследить за порядком, это я подслушал.

\- Охуенно проследили, ничего не скажешь, - я бросила укоризненный взгляд на Геджутеля, так как остальные Ландегре уже были ни живы, ни мертвы и не иначе, как силой воли держались на ногах. - Продолжай, Тао, продолжай.

\- Так вот, чай приготовить вызвался Урокай, - хакер замялся, смотря на меня. - Попробовать это мы дали Кире, и он, мягко говоря, не одобрил этого чая.

\- Да это концентрированный мышьяк какой-то, а не чай! - воскликнул оборотень, выдернув руку из захвата М-24, а я медленно повернулась в его сторону. - Он отравить хотел тут всех!

\- Кирюша, ты пробовал мышьяк, такой настоящий? Нет? - он как-то сразу напрягся, видимо понимая _что_ и _кому_ сказал, помотал отрицательно головой, а я продолжила елейным голоском. - А хочешь пройти дегустацию? Ради тебя, родной, я и цианид достану, - Кира свой пыл сразу растерял, даже трансформация прошла, а я требовательно посмотрела на Тао.

\- Ну, после этого парни перешли на личные оскорбления, мы с Такео заваривать чай не особо умеем, так что этим занялись Регис со своим отцом, а потом как-то завертелось, хе... - Тао замолк, смотря в пол, а дальше стала говорить Ремиза.

\- Моя дочь впервые была в этом особняке, так что сильно разволновалась, и увы, не могла помочь другим, - сдержанно отозвалась бывшая Каджу клана Элеанор, слегка мне поклонившись.

\- А я не мог оставить леди в беде, и моим долгом было помочь, - театрально заявил Кэриас, а его отец, с воплем "молодец, моя кровь, это я так его воспитал, по приказу Бывшего Лорда", поддакнул. Я крепче сжала сковородку, и посмотрела еще раз на это столпотворение.

\- Итак. Франкенштейн сейчас приготавливает купальни для Мастера, - на это замечание довольно красноречиво отреагировал Раймонд, неверяще зыркая то на меня, то на Рейзела. - Так что у вас всех есть совсем немного времени, чтобы убрать здесь все. Кира, Урокай - на вас осколки. И храни вас Бог, чтобы вас не заметил с ними Франкенштейн. Беритесь за работу. Регис и Руссар, - двое очень похожих друг на друга благородных тут же подошли ко мне. - Проблем с доведением воды до состояния кипения у вас не будет? - аристократы кивнули, и я ответила им тем же. - Тогда займитесь. Тао, Такео, - я подала им чайник с тем, что должно было напоминать чай, но не напоминало, как ни посмотри. - Вылейте это где-нибудь, где не заметит никто, и помойте этот чайник, оставите потом на кухне. Розария, Ремиза, - две симпатичные рыжие благородные встали передо мной, уже немного уняв свой шок. - В зале на третьем этаже должны были быть еще кружки и чайник, из другого сервиса. Озаботьтесь тем, чтобы принести его сюда в безупречном виде, чистыми и целыми. Пусть вам помогут Блостеры, - слыша свою фамилию, блондины встрепенулись, и тут же поплелись за рыжими.

Таким нехитрым образом, спровадив большинство людей из зала, и обеспечив Рейзелу и Раймонду тишину, я лишь нависала с той же сковородкой над усердно убирающимися Урокаем и Кирой. М-24 решил помочь своему товарищу, и работа в три пары рук шла явно быстрее. И когда негласные виновники случившегося ушли из комнаты, я позволила себе тяжело выдохнуть и, отозвав Копье, неэлегантно упасть в кресло, свесив ноги через подлокотник. Впрочем, на мою элегантность или же ее отсутствие, никто не обратил внимания, а оставшийся в комнате Геджутель тут же подошел, участливо спрашивая, как я себя чувствую. В тот же момент в комнату вошел Франкенштейн, и проглотив слова приветствия, тут же оказался возле меня, щупая пульс. Я вскинула бровь, смотря на него с усмешкой.

\- Ты теперь на каждый мой чих будешь мне ЭКГ делать?

\- Будешь чихать - еще не то сделаю, - счастливо улыбнулся мой возлюбленный, понимая что сижу я в такой позе с целью расслабления, а не от недомогания. - А где остальные? Я слышал шум, - Франкенштейн оглянулся по сторонам, и не замечая ничего, что могло бы приковать его внимание, снова посмотрел на меня.

\- Они чай Кадисам готовят, - я небрежно махнула рукой, посмотрев в потолок, и фыркнула от смеха, - всей толпой готовят.

\- О, я сам приготовлю, - словно вспомнив о чем-то хотел вскочить Франкенштейн, но я поймала его за руку, не давая вставать, и ласково глядя в глаза. Нельзя, нельзя допустить, чтобы он заметил отсутствие сервиза. Я просто молчала и легко улыбалась, заставляя Франки думать, что же я задумала, и очень вовремя - поглощенный своими мыслями тот не заметил как в зал тихо зашли благородные с подносом, полным кружек, тарелочек. Мне кивнули головой, и даже Крацис молчал, а я шире улыбнулась Франкенштейну.

\- Прежде чем пойдешь готовить - дождись Региса и Руссара. Они за кипятком пошли, - блондин немного расслабился, становясь на колени перед креслом. - Пока ждешь - можешь чем-то другим заняться, - ненавязчиво облизала губу, и мой намек был понят. Меня поцеловали. Глубоко, но не выходя за рамки приличия, и притом - явно ненасытно. Приоткрыла один глаз, и увидела испуганных, словно уличенных в преступлении, Урокая и модифицированную четверку. Жестом указала им на группу благородных, в тишине подпирающих стенку, и те немедля сразу же туда отправились. Облегченно выдохнула, и немного углубила поцелуй, теперь уже не волнуясь ни о чем и наслаждаясь процессом. Долго, правда, этот момент не продлился, так как пришли Ландегре с кипятком, и Франкенштейн поднялся.

Я наблюдала с улыбкой. Наблюдала, как выверено, словно создавая симфонию, мой златовласка сыпал разные чаи чуть ли не по крупицам. Наблюдала, как Урокай смотрит на эти действия ученого с явной завистью. Наблюдала, как другие понемногу расслабляются. Потом Франки раздал указания подпирающим стенку, и чай был роздан всем присутствующим. Правда, чтобы на всех хватило места, Тао и Такео принесли из соседней комнаты диван. Все расселись, а Франкенштейн ловко юркнул подо мной, усевшись на том же кресле, что и я, и таким нехитрым образом я сидела на его коленях, прижавшись головой к груди, свесив ноги через подлокотник.

Посидели и попили чая мы прилично, без ссор и даже в довольно непринужденной обстановке. Даже Урокай со временем расслабился, когда бывшие каджу говорили с ним как с равным, словно и не было того предательства. Действующие главы кланов с большим интересом слушали рассказы модифицированных, а Тао, услышав от Кэриаса, что "нуним вскоре точно отправит его в мир людей", стал ненавязчиво вербовать его в ряды РР. Намекнул, что на страже Ноблесс теперь даже дочь Бога находится, и Крацис, уловивший нить разговора и то, что его сына куда-то вербуют, тут же стал убеждать сына вступить. Правда, когда старший Блостер узнал что Лорду там не поклоняются, то серьезно призадумался, но зерно сомнений в Кэриасе уже было. Я хитро подмигнула Тао, и тот ответил мне улыбкой.

\- Ну что, пойдем, Франкенштейн? - сказала я, поднимаясь, когда отметила что Ноблесс уже допил свой чай. - Будем Мастера лечить.


	20. Часть 19

Первым делом мы отправились в усыпальницу Мастера, чтобы взять Кровавый Камень. Рейзел никому его не доверил, и по пути до купален, будто бы невзначай, но оглядывался по сторонам. Время от времени я смотрела на легендарный Камень. Он действительно источал эмоции гордыни и желания, заманивая будущего владельца. Причем, это были такие массивы энергии, что мне невольно пришлось наложить на камень энергетический барьер, чтобы он так сильно не фонил и не сбивал мне мысли в кучку. Пусть я из нашей тройки была более всего подвержена его влиянию, но умела и могла от этого защищаться. Потому, когда мы вышли из этой комнаты и сейчас шли в сторону купален, мне было в разы комфортнее.

Я не спорю, по пути приходилось пару раз восстанавливать барьер, так как сила камня уничтожала его за считанные минуты. Правда, когда Рейзел-ним заметил, что я делаю, то сам накрыл камушек барьером, что пробить было не так легко. Тогда я расслабилась и зашагала увереннее. Когда мы зашли в купальни, на меня хлынул поток пара. Франкенштейн, видимо, предполагая что мы надолго задержимся, налил кипяток в этот... Небольшой бассейн, потому что по другому не назовешь. Свет был приглушен, так как окон не было, и тот самый свет обеспечивали только канделябры.

\- Значит так, - я подошла к Рейзелу, становясь прямо напротив него. - Мастер, я попрошу камень. Пока Франкенштейн поможет Вам подготовится к купели, я приготовлю камень, - на безупречном лице скользнуло серьезное, и очень хорошо заметное волнение. - Мастер, прошу, доверьтесь мне. Я знаю как защищаться от его пагубного влияния. И уж тем более не испытываю соблазна испробовать мощь этого камня, - видимо, моя увереная интонация убедила Ноблесс. Ну, или осознание безысходности, и того, что мы с Франкенштейном не отстанем теперь, как нас не умоляй. Но эффекта я добилась нужного, и мне передали камень. Я понесла его в смежную комнату, эдакую кладовку с аромомаслами, полотенцами, и запасными свечами. Был и нож, которым длина свеч регулировалась в случае чего, и, видимо, недавно пользованный. На лезвии все еще были следы от воска.

Взяла небольшую тряпицу, протерла ею нож, на столе расстелила полотенце и положила на него камень. Ну камень как камень, чем-то напоминал рубин, правда был более мутным, и словно не ограненным. На всякий случай повесила на камень еще один барьер, и, взяв нож, стала осторожно откалывать нужное количество. Правда, был соблазн отколоть половину, или и вовсе кинуть целый камень, чтобы Рейзел раз и навсегда набрался силы, но это было глупо. Нужно было и на попозже оставить, и поберечь Ноблесс от сильного скачка силы. Была даже мысль дать меньшее количество, но повторить, скажем так, за месяц, но решила следовать строго по инструкции.

Впрочем, осколок все-таки вышел больше, чем один на один сантиметра, но учитывая состояние Рейзела, я подумала, что лишним это не будет. Да и больше он минимально, так что не буду же я крошки такого дорогущего ресурса переводить. Камень я поставила неподалеку, а потом и вовсе спрятала в корзине с полотенцами. Само полотенце, на котором был осколок, сложила пополам и стала лупить по нем рукояткой от ножа, желая как можно больше измельчить. Когда под руками уже не оставалось никаких, заметно больших, крошек, не раскрывая полотенце, понесла его в купальню, предварительно закрыв за собой дверь и, на всякий случай, повесив и на двери барьер. Народа в гостях много, так что береженого бог бережет.

Когда я пришла в комнату, Рейзел был раздет и галантно придерживал полотенце, обвивающее его бедра. На минутку застыла, и стала просто пялиться. Не терять же мне такой возможности? В каноне-то его тело не было показано в таком великолепии. Мой взгляд, и судя по всему, мысли, перехватили, и Ноблесс, покраснев, отвернул от меня голову, посмотрев на воду. Я тоже смутилась, сжалась, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд Франкенштейна, и просто подошла к краю бассейна, присев на мысках, высыпала туда осколки, и для надежности еще и выбила, словно ковер. Правда, от таких махинаций, меня повело, и я уже думала, что упаду в эту бурлящую красным воду, но меня придержали за талию. Причем, на одну долю секунды, я повисла над водой. Один, более сильный всплеск воды донес на мое лицо каплю воды.

Я уже стояла прямо, но чувствовала себя донельзя странно. Кожа, куда попала вода, а попала она на верхнюю губу, резко и невыносимо зудела, как при чесотке. Хотелось как минимум вырвать себе эту часть тела и бросить под ноги. Но организм поступил по другому, и я слизала это. Глаза сразу же широко распахнулись. Покажите мне луну, и я точно смогу до нее допрыгнуть! Пальцы дрожали, желая что-то сжать и показать, насколько мои показатели увеличились. Остатками ума я понимала, что это влияние камня, но от одной капли такой сильный эффект? Ответ пришел незамедлительно. В воздухе висели пары из купели. На меня встревоженно смотрели две контрастных пары глаз, и я, неестественно быстро подбежав к ближайшему канделябру, потушила свечу, и спрятала за спиной, держа обеими руками, чтобы прогнать это настойчивое чувство. Коротко кивнула, закусив губу, словно сообщая что все со мной в порядке. А руки в то время выпрямляли канделябр, делая из него простой железный прут.

Меня послушались, и Мастер, с коротким кивком вошел в воду. Я смотрела на это с каким-то скрытым трепетом. Тело желало поступить так же, а разум буксовал. В каноне, чтобы был эффект, камень вживляли в грудь, а тут, от одной капли, пусть и умноженной на испарения, меня так быстро повело. Было здесь что-то не чисто. Неужели в растворенном виде камень еще сильнее? Догадка разразила меня словно гром, а вся мощь, и желание силы, ушло в мозг. Больше знаний, больше сведений, больше! С неподдельным интересом наблюдала за подопытным, как его уже нарек мозг, и сразу переключила свое зрение на третий глаз. Ноблесс погрузился по ключицы, сидя на одной из ступенек бассейна, откинувшись головой на бортик, и теперь красная вода быстро заживляла его ауру. Я буквально видела, как мои стежки исчезают, оставляя после себя уже крепкое покрытие, словно действительно стекло. Середина ауры тоже отстраивалась, отвергая мою энергию и вложенный труд, образуя между треугольниками тончайший, но, парадоксально, даже на вид надежный и крепкий, путь потока энергий. И при этом, в отличии от процесса когда делала это я, энергия Ноблесс не утекала, а восполнялась, делая из двух конусов прекрасные и замысловатые песочные часы.

Только насытив свое любопытство, я заметила, что Франкенштейн испугано стал вертеться возле Мастера. Тот был без сознания. Подошла, положила руку ему на плечо, и взглянула сверху вниз.

\- Спокойно. Он уже давно не восстанавливался таким способом. Организм просто хочет как можно лучше использовать этот момент и эту возможность, - на меня долго и внимательно посмотрели, но, видимо, согласились, так как в следующий момент блондин подхватил меня на руки и мягко улыбнулся.

\- Скорее всего, ты права. Кроме того, - Франкенштейн нагнулся ко мне, заговорщически шепча, - у меня есть еще одна, немаловажная забота.

\- Я, что ли? - указала на себя пальцем. - Да не волнуйся ты, я уже уняла влияние камня, это было как короткая вспышка, и...

\- А я не об этом, - прервал меня, улыбаясь уже хитрее. - Ты ведь наверняка тоже хочешь освежиться?

\- Есть немного... - мысль о том, чтобы плюхнуться в полный рост в теплую воду, была довольно соблазнительна, и я не стала сопротивляться.

Подготовленная купальня для Мастера довольно сильно отличалась от купальни, подготовленной для меня. И это меня приятно удивило. Свечей было меньше, но и помещение было небольшим, по сравнению с прошлой комнатой. Сама купальня тоже была меньше, где-то три метра в диаметре. В воздухе был букет очень приятных ароматов, а на воде ненавязчиво плавали лепестки роз. М-м-м, да мне тут кое-кто романтику устроил. Пока я думала, Франкенштейн подлил туда ведро кипятка. Глядя на эту картину с огромнейшим желанием уже оказаться в воде, стала спешно раздеваться. Правда, как только Франкенштейн это заметил, то тут же поймал мои ладони.

\- Я думал, что ты позволишь мне...

\- А ты не думай, и не зевай, а быстрее раздевайся тоже, и присоединяйся, - мягко высвободила руку и стала дальше снимать одежду.

Франки только хмыкнул, и тоже стал раздеваться. Правда, когда я уже вошла в воду, балдея от тепла, тот, не сводя с меня взгляда, замедлился в движениях. Я смотрела на это дело с улыбкой и прикусив палец. Сказать, что он был хорош собой, это словно ничего не сказать. Никакой рисунок не в состоянии этого передать. Да и обычно обнажение Франкенштейна происходило только в паре с боевыми увечьями, и только до пояса. А тут... Прекрасная, без единого изъяна кожа, медленно покрывающаяся испариной от пара, золотые кудри, что ласкали ту самую кожу на таких крепких плечах... Медленным, хищным шагом ко мне приблизились, и присоединились. Его ладони взяли мыло и уверено стали мыть меня, сантиметр за сантиметром, что больше походило на массаж.

Я так от подобного расслабилась, что почти пропустила момент, когда меня усадили себе на колени. Кожей чувствовалась каждое движение мышц того, кто сейчас меня так уверено к себе прижимал, в том числе и тех мышц, что находились в области промежности. Такая близость была даже немного смущающая, но когда жадные губы стали проводить цепочку поцелуев от плеча до самого уха, то мысли сразу перетекли в другое русло, не оставляя даже шанса на размышления о чем-то таком, как смущение. Руки сами собой вскинулись вверх и поймали шею Франкенштейна, а голова отклонилась, словно призывая продолжить. И он продолжил, с большим удовольствием, ставя мне засос, и потом тут же проводя по нему пальцем.

\- Моя, только моя.

\- Конечно, а чья же еще?

\- Ну, иногда твои действия расходятся с этими словами.

\- Ну знаешь, - я хохотнула на это его высказывание, - я девушка довольно любопытная, глаза боженька дал, чтобы глазела, а еще я очень милая, и потому со всеми вежлива.

\- И от скромности не помрешь, да. И именно поэтому мне стоит показать всем, что ты занята, - мурлыкнул Франкенштейн мне прямо в ухо, тут же его облизав. - А то тебя могут неверно понять, а потом будут мучиться от безответности.

\- Так это уже не мои проблемы, - в ответ на ласку я стала кончиками пальцев массировать кожу головы Франкенштейна. По себе знаю как это приятно, тем более, когда волосы длинные.

\- Так получается, ты коварная разбивательница сердец?

\- Получается, - я повернулась к своему собеседнику, прижимаясь грудью к груди. - Так что тебе еще повезло, что у нас все взаимно, мсье.

\- Я польщен, мадемуазель, - меня притянули ближе, и утащили под воду, одновременно с этим, начиная чувственно и глубоко целовать.

***

Когда мы с Франкенштейном лежали в теплой воде, прижавшись друг к другу и расслабившись, в дверь купален громко застучали. Я хотела послать неожиданных гостей в одном, давно популярном направлении, но Франкенштейн все-таки не растерял крупицы здравого ума, и громко спросил, кто это к нам добивается.

\- Лорд созывает внеочередное собрание, и хочет, чтобы Рейзел-ним и Ольга-ним присутствовали, - тонким голоском, словно его насильно сюда притащили, отозвался Тао. Я недовольно нахмурилась, и, спрятав лицо на груди Франкенштейна, стала откровенно ворчать и жаловаться на усиленное внимание к моей тушке. Меня лишь сочувственно погладили по голове.

Быстро приведя себя в порядок и обсушив волосы феном, который сюда заранее принес Франкенштейн, мы осторожно заглянули в купальню, где находился Мастер. Пар пошел на спад, а вода была почти прозрачная, словно не желая выдавать что еще совсем недавно все здесь бурлило и поражало красным. Когда мы подошли ближе, глаза Рейзел-нима уже следили за нами. Я без слов развернулась и он встал, видимо используя силу, так как за мгновение уже был сухим и одетым, потому что меня тактично повернули назад. Я осмотрела мужчину с ног до головы, а потом "включила" свой третий глаз. Энергия перемещалась вверх и вниз, омывая всю его ауру. Уверившись, что Ноблесс в порядке, я улыбнулась, и с легким смешком похлопала того по плечу.

\- Вот оно как, я думала, ты такой сдержанный в плане эмоций из-за того что на исходе сил был, а ты, оказывается, изначально такой, - Франкенштейн издал какой-то неопределенный звук, и прижал кулак к губам, ошарашено на нас глядя. Видимо, прибалдел от моей наглости. А вот Рейзел лишь усмехнулся легко, и высвободился из-под моей руки и пошел к двери. Что ж, скорее всего, от собрания не отвертится даже Ноблесс.

***

Так и было. Не отвертелся никто. Все стояли в зале - каджу в почетном карауле, сзади них - прошлые каджу. Гости Лукедонии, то бишь, наша команда, выстроилась в ряд, таким нехитрым образом охватив трон буквой "П". Посредине нашего ряда был Рейзел и Раймонд, Франкенштейн возле своего Мастера, я возле него, а возле меня М-24 и Кира. Возле Раймонда стояли Урокай, Такео и Тао. Я посмотрела на ребят в их привычных костюмах. Сама же посмотрела на свои ноги и недовольно одернула короткую юбку.

Ведь кто бы мне позволил к Лордессе на поклон в джинсах, в которых сюда прибыла, явиться? Две Элеанор меня мигом взяли под белы рученьки и повели в свои владения, раз уж нам по пути. Одели в короткую, черную юбку и красно-черный, готический корсет. После того, как я намекнула, что мне так может стать холодно, выдали мне длинный черный плащ и шпильки. А я лишь тоскливым взглядом проводила их ноги в сапогах с каблуком пониже, но послушно надела предложенное. Уже в бою под названием "я не надену юбку" позорно проиграла, и заодно заценила силы убеждения этих ведьмочек. Напоследок мне накрасили губы, надели парочку безделушек и мы вместе побежали на собрание, немного опаздывая.

Но и так ничего не пропустили, Лорда еще не было. Впрочем, я еще по канону заметила что Раскрея любитель задержаться. Видимо, власть имеющие пользуются этим приемом, чтобы через чувство ожидания доминировать над подданными. Впрочем, долго ждать не пришлось, и Лорд пришла в сопровождении своего отца. Когда Раскрея села, бывший Лорд встал возле трона, оглядывая толпу, и время от времени кому-то махая ручкой. Я с чувством закатила глаза, не понимая, почему мы вообще участвуем во всем этом. И ладно бы только я с Кадисами, так сюда еще позвали всю нашу компашку. Да и то, что Регис с Раэлем стояли возле воскресших членов своих кланов, я только сейчас заметила. Хмм... Какого рода это будет объявление? Лукедония становится демократической страной? Или еще что-то более шокирующее?

\- В Лукедонии случилось удивительное происшествие, - сходу после приветствия начала Лорд. - Многие почившие благородные вернулись к жизни. Учитывая их высокий пост при жизни, вопрос об их сегодняшнем статусе был для меня непростым решением. Отныне все каджу, родственники которых вернулись в жизнь, вольны выбрать для них статус либо советника каджу, либо почетного жителя Лукедонии, подконтрольного своему клану. Прошу сделать шаг вперед тех глав кланов, которые желают статуса советников для воскресших, - шаг сделали абсолютно все, у кого был кто-то за спиной. Раскрея кивнула и молча поднялась. - С этого дня все прошлые каджу назначаются советниками нынешних глав, в том числе и бывший Лорд благородных.

Раскрея, так ловко вписавшаяся в число тех, кто задвинул своих родных в советники, села и внимательно осмотрела зал. Ее взгляд задержался на двух Ноблесс. Что-то она явно отметила, так как заинтересовано вскинула бровь. Впрочем, больше никто не спешил говорить. Видимо, все ждали слов Раскреи, а она косплеила Рейзела, и видимо уже наговорилась на день вперед. Я конечно все понимаю, что у них тут такая атмосфера, но я-то человек, ножки устают, тем более - на шпильках. Ужас, хуже чем на школьной линейке. Переступила с ноги на ногу и кинула ожидающий взгляд в сторону трона, отводя его от потолка. Тогда-то я заметила смешинки в глазах Родерика и почувствовала его явное намерение открыть рот и сморозить что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Не долго думая сделала три шага, чтобы выделиться из нашей шеренги, и бахнулась на одно колено.

\- Поистине, мудра Лорд Лукедонии, и решения принимает правильные, - как могла, старалась быть вежливой и вести себя, как подобает перед монархом, но раньше возможности особо не было, так что неизвестно было, преуспела ли я. Поднялась с колена, и посмотрела в сторону трона. - Правда, я бы попросила прислушаться к моему мнению, и не делать Эргу Кенезиса Ди Родерика советником Вашего Светлейшества. Под конец своего правления тот принял ряд довольно неразумных решений, за которые нам все еще приходится платить. Да и не лишать ведь хлеба Геджутеля. Не буду в это углубляться, но таков мой совет, - видя замешательство на лицах окружающих, я решила поставить в этом вопросе точку, чтобы Раскрее не приходилось долго думать. Вдруг отца обидеть боится. - И такова воля божья, - при этих словах все каджу склонили головы синхронно.

\- Хорошо, пусть будет исполнена твоя воля, дочь Бога. Эрга Кенезис Ди Родерик отныне почетный житель Лукедонии, - Раскрея коротко кивнула, и посмотрела на всех в зале. Я же не спешила пока на свое место, отметив что Лорд хочет сказать еще что-то. - Советники каджу обязываются поддерживать своего каджу, а так же во время его отсутствия - временно руководить делами клана, - я невольно вздохнула с облегчением, ведь отлучись Раскрея, будь он у нее советником... Нет, этот трон не пережил бы повторного восседания там этого конкретного блондина. Потому что я бы имела слишком большой соблазн его развалить. - Почетные жители Лукедонии не имеют никаких обязательств перед своим кланом, и могут быть вольны делать, что захотят.

\- Ага, а еще кроме того, они - разваливающиеся старики, - буркнула я про себя, что в тишине зала было слышно всем, и за спиной у себя услышала знакомый ехидный смешок.

\- Это я, что ли, развалина?! - возмутился Родерик, положив руки на бедра. - Я еще ого-го мужчина, - и после того еще повилял бедрами. Я невинно посмотрела на Раскрею, мол, что же он себе позволяет, и Лорд демонстративно кашлянула в кулак. Снова стало тихо.

\- Помимо того, что уже было сказано, я хочу сделать объявление, - Раскрея поднялась, и направилась в мою сторону. - В честь воскрешения второго Ноблесс, а также в честь того, что Лукедония обрела божественную поддержку в виде дочери Бога в качестве помощника нашей стране и расе, будет дан бал. Официальное начало будет через час, все присутствующие приглашены в обязательном порядке. Кроме того, на бал позволено прийти любому жителю Лукедонии, - Раскрея остановилась передо мной и протянула мне руку. - Надеюсь, Вам придется по вкусу такой жест гостеприимства.

Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как пожать Лорду руку.

***

Переодеваться на бал я не сочла нужным, хотя Элеанор предлагали мне это. Я хотела использовать этот час с большей пользой. Поэтому, как только собрание окончилось, я отмахнулась от своих, которые хотели меня уже куда-то потащить за собой и поцокала к Родерику. Он не уйдет от нашего разговора, пусть и не мечтает. Хоть Лакрицияр и не говорил о том, чтобы с ним переговорить, но между строк читать я умею. Бывший Лорд находился в столпотворении советников каджу и пытался доходчиво объяснить Крацису, что к нему теперь не стоит обращаться, как к Лорду. Подошла, взяла его под локоток, и под офигевшие взгляды других, молча увела, останавливаясь в десятке метра от толпы. Они, впрочем, усиленно делали вид что болтают о чем-то, но глазки-то в нашу скашивали.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - сразу сообщила я, скрестив руки на груди. - Во-первых, что это ты за цирк устроил при моем выходе из больницы?

\- А как же еще? Дочь Бога - это само по себе Богиня, а Богиня должна быть обихоженная должным образом, - незнающий человек, скорее всего, поверил бы в этот невинный тон, но хватало лишь одного взгляда в эти краснючие фары, как становилось понятно, что надо мной банально стеблись. От злости чуть пар из ушей не пошел, право слово.

\- Значит так, мистер "Почетный Житель", я скажу тебе только один раз, и повторять больше не стану, а как увижу повторение - больно дам, - видимо, замечая мой холодный взгляд, бесенята из глаз благородного исчезли. - Ни модификация, ни Темное Копье, ни статус Хранителя, и уж тем более ни статус дочери Бога не изменят того факта, что, прежде всего, я - _человек_ , а не священная корова. Это ясно? - ответом мне был кивок, и я по разлившейся тишине отметила, что и другие, стоящие в коридоре, тоже притихли, наплевав на конспирацию. - Тогда, перейдем к "во-вторых", - на этих словах я демонстративно материализовала Копьем скалку, и подперла рукой бедро, взбешенно посмотрела на Родерика. - Ты что устроил со своим уходом в сон? Объяснись-ка.

\- Я хотел дать дорогу молодому поколению, - просто и буднично ответил Лорд.

\- Ага, путем самоубийства и доведения к нему других, оказывая на них давление своим положением в иерархии, - Родерик нахмурился, понимая что я тут не лясы точу а серьезно на него бочку гоню.

\- Чтобы наследники могли быть у власти, им было бы нужно обрести Оружие Духа. А по другому, нежели умереть, передать его невозможно.

\- Че-пу-ха, - я уже хотела разразиться тирадой, но вспомнила что будущее еще не наступило, и Регис еще не обладает Легасусом, а потому пришлось прикусить язык и объяснять. - Любой наследник, приложив достаточно силы воли, и имея хорошую мотивацию, может призвать к себе Оружие Духа, - видя искреннее удивление на моське Лорда и "незаметное" приближение кучи малой советников, я лишь тяжело вздохнула. - Это ладно, это я еще могу понять, что ты мог не знать, даже учитывая твои с Кертье эксперименты, но бля! - я раздраженно взмахнула руками, и тем самым - скалкой зажатой в ладони. Толпа, уже было подошедшая неприлично близко, резко сдала назад. - Ты слепой, или как? Не видел, сколько глав не собиралось в вечный сон? Или мозгов не хватило сложить дважды два, что они сразу после твоего ухода поднимут бунт?

\- Я это понимал... - уже не так уверено отозвался бывший Лорд, немного опустив голову. - Но я думал, что они просто будут поддавать сомнению значимость бунта, таким образом укрепляя волю молодых стать сильнее.

\- Слушай, стратег недоделанный, - я кончиком скалки приподняла его подбородок, обращаясь обманчиво-нежно. - Ты не имел права, подчеркиваю, _не имел права_ , так сильно рисковать, оставляя почти что неопытных детей на гнев взрослых и опытных каджу. Когда поднялся мятеж, небось, не все еще до конца пробудились! - я сорвалась на крик, и теперь, пожалуй, все, кто находился в этом крыле, бежали на звуки драки. - А ты их оставил, бросил на растерзание этим хищникам без чести! То, что они выжили, это уже хорошо, но ты подумал, каково им было с этим жить?! С мыслью, что не справились, что подвели, что слабые и недостойные?! Или подумал ты, каково было Раскрее руководить расколовшейся страной?! Опережая твои объяснения - нет, ты нихуя не думал! Ты повел себя ужасно эгоистично! Я не могу понять, кто тебя вообще на трон пустил... - выплеснув эмоции, я смотрела в его окаменевшее лицо, не выражающее ни одной эмоции. Правда, потом его видимо отпустило возмущение и лицо стало задумчиво-расстроенным.

\- Что же, возможно ты права, но я не предполагал что масштабы будущего мятежа будут _настолько_ серьезными. Никто этого не предполагал, - говорил Родерик тихо, но, в виду тишины, что была вокруг, слышали его все. - И я в своей ошибке раскаиваюсь. Возможно, я слишком поспешил со своим решением. Но времена были такие, трудные, но при том - вдохновляющие. Когда я смотрел, какого прогресса достигли люди, смотря на злыдня...

\- Эй, вот Франкенштейна привлекать к этому не надо, понял? - я замахнулась своим, бесспорно, смертельным оружием, а потом все-таки хлопнула скалкой бывшего правителя по лбу. - Засранец. Ты, кстати, знаешь что заработал у Бога специальный титул? Он тебя выделил среди всех остальных благородных, которых видел этот мир, - по Родерику, потирающему ушиб на лбу, было заметно, что эта весть его заинтересовала.

\- Правда? И какое?

\- Правда-правда, - я кивнула, а потом ехидно улыбнулась. - По мнению Лакрицияра ты самый бесячий из всех известных ему благородных.

\- Эй, почему это? - бывший Лорд притворно оскорбился, даже губу для вида чуть выпятил.

\- Да шастаньем между двух миров и довел, во время тех посланий что для Рейзела, что для Раскреи.

\- Ну, я за дочь волновался! - важно сообщил мне Родерик, а я, вспомнив канон, невольно рассмеялась.

\- Ага, знаю-знаю, все мужики козлы, только вот ты - тоже мужчина, - я положила ему руку на плечо, приставая на цыпочках даже на шпильках, высокий, зараза. - И вот тут ты точно гордый их правитель.

Я убрала ладошку и развеяла Копье, с прищуром глядя на благородного, и ожидая, когда до него дойдет. Когда заметила, что он весь пошел красными пятнами, то посвистывая, начала от него отходить. И когда у меня получилось "случайно" отдалиться от Родерика, то до моего слуха донеслось рокотание.

\- Я многое способен простить... Но такое наглое унижение не прощу! - и тут же понесся на меня.

\- Франкенштейн, спасай! - я побежала от него прочь, крича что есть мочи, и по пути роняя всякие вещи, иногда и карнизы, создавая Родерику бег с препятствиями. Но при том находила в этом некую шалость, и нечто дружеское, и, судя по усмешке блондина - он тоже это находил довольно приятным времяпровождением. 


	21. Часть 20

Бал оказался совсем не таким, как я ожидала. Думала, будет эдакое клише - прекрасные платья, бальная музыка и постоянные танцы. Единственное, что было в наличии - это музыка. Редко кто танцевал, разве что Кадейрн Роярд частенько порывался утянуть в танец Ремизу, и Блостер время от времени пытался завладеть вниманием всех женщин в помещении, в том числе и Лорда. Каждая с ним станцевала по разу, а потом вежливо отказывалась, меня тоже не минула эта участь.

После этого танца я примостилась рядом со столиком с закусками и, мало обращая внимания на болтающих рядом М-24 и М-21, думала. Мне было чертовски скучно, я хотела немного расшевелить народ, и, не скромничая, считала, что это могло бы получиться, но один лишь взгляд на Ноблесс отбивал это желание. Нужно же было и им оказать уважение, это ведь и в их честь праздник, и портить его своими нововведениями было бы просто верхом невежливости. Правда, что-то мне подсказывало, что мои идеи не испортили бы этого бала...

С этими тяжелыми думами я потянула немного вина, и почувствовала как оно разливается по организму теплом. Плохо дело, если я даже просто захмелею с таким паршивым настроем, то депрессия гарантирована. Ну, или как минимум, сопли в жилетку случайной, мимопроходящей жертве. Решено - если не для них, то для себя я должна что-то поменять. Я с сильным стуком поставила бокал на стол, но заметили это только модифицированные рядом, так как остальное глушили ритмы классической музыки. Я посмотрела на нашего штатного оборотня, долго пытаясь оформить свою идею во что-то стоящее, а потом отозвалась.

\- Кира, позови мне Тао.

\- А меня звать не надо, я вездесущ, - хакер, оказывается, был за моей спиной.

\- Тао, меняем формат и локацию вечеринки. Скажи Такео, пусть найдет какую-то свободную комнату, и желательно в другом крыле здания. Как только найдет, Кира, М-24, вы утащите отсюда поднос или два с едой и выпивки. Сколько сможете, столько вынесете, только незаметно, - я тихим тоном раздавала указания, видя перед собой четкий план, и думала, кого бы затащить на нашу закрытую вечеринку.

Решение пришло само собой - Сейра должна была пойти, так как была членом РР. Конечно, я бы и Региса взяла, но тот не отлипал от своего отца, и я не могла его в этом винить. А Розария, замечая что мы куда-то выходим вместе с юной главой Роярд, сама пошла за нами. Поэтому мы сейчас, небольшой толпой, заныкав кто куда мог пойло, как те подростки, крались по коридорам замка. Хотя, могли и не прятаться особо - все служанки этого замка были сейчас в танцевальном зале, и ждали, когда их возьмут потанцевать.

Быстро добравшись до нужного помещения я невольно хлопнула в ладоши - зал был довольно тесным по сравнению с прошлым, но для моих целей подходил отлично. Еще и в полный восторг привел меня Такео, который, пока мы крались сюда, нашел в соседней комнате большой кальян. Вроде, в порыве чувств поцеловала его в щечку, но это не точно. Тао, оказывается, был подготовлен ко всем случаям жизни. Он вместе с Такео быстро пробежался к вертолету, на котором все сюда прибыли, и вернулся с двумя маленькими прожекторами и одной небольшой колонкой для телефона. Спрашивать, зачем это все ему было нужно в Лукедонии, я не сочла нужным, так как это Тао. Пока попытаешься понять его - мозг сломаешь, особенно когда тот будет объяснять сам.

В итоге я нашла в интернете свой любимый сайт с музыкой, нашла плейлист, где преимущественно были зажигательные песни для танцев, и оглянулась. Все было идеально. Пока Тао и Такео не было, мы успели привести зал в божеский вид: на столе выпивка и закуска, пили мы из чашек, так как единственное что нашли - это чайный сервиз, убрали все лишнее, зашторили окна, я сделала из Копья на потолке диско-шар, так что прожектор был кстати. Правда, простой задачей это не было, так как Копье поглощало любой свет. Пришлось разбить фиолетовую вазу, с зеркальным покрытием, и прилепить осколки к шару из Копья. Получилось шикарно, эдакий приглушенный фиолетовый цвет воцарился в комнате. После того, как все повосхищались моими очумелыми ручками, я вышла в центр комнаты.

\- Полу-официально объявляю открытой вечеринку в честь меня, родимой. Давайте повеселимся от души! - я подняла свой бокал и включила музыку, тут же постукивая чашкой с чашками других.

Благородные довольно неплохо влились в нашу компанию, старательно повторяя наши действия. Я начала танцевать, и моим партнером оказался Тао, который тоже неплохо двигался. Остальные пока только смотрели на нас, но когда Такео заметил, что мы никаких особых телодвижений не знаем и просто двигаемся в такт музыки, иногда кружа друг друга или шутливо толкая бедром, то осмелел и потащил на танцпол Сейру. Я только усмехнулась, когда мило покрасневшая Сейра сначала жутко робела, а потом поймала волну, и, улыбаясь, довольно красиво танцевала с модифицированным. Хотя о чем это я? Обе благородные двигались очень хорошо, словно окончили школу танцев, грациозно и легко. Розария вообще быстро поймала климат, и танцевала сразу с обоими Эмычами, что смотрелось очень круто.

Сменялись песни, сменялись партнеры, выпивка, как и закуски, медленно, но верно исчезали. Нам было весело, даже вечно серьезная Сейра все чаще хохотала в кулак. Ну что с нас взять, мы - молодежь, нам подавай веселье, а не серьезные застолья. Было жаль, правда, что нельзя было сюда стянуть остальных каджу, иначе нас быстро бы раскусили, если было бы столько отсутствующих. Когда я танцевала с Розарией какой-то зажигательный танец, явно придуриваясь, дверь вдруг открылась. Мы все замерли, но быстро расслабились - на пороге стоял удивленный Кэриас. Розария мигом пригласила его в нашу пару, и таким нехитрым образом на нашей вечеринке стало на одного благородного больше. Правда, когда я с Розарией после песни решили подыскать ему чашку, то он вдруг что-то вспомнил.

\- Я же тут по приказу Лорда! Нунним поручила мне найти вас, и в случае проблем - помочь.

\- О, так это прекрасно, - я и ухом не повела, снимая плащ, так как от пляски и хорошего, крепкого вина мне уже становилось жарко - У нас тут как раз серьезная проблема - выпивка не выпита и ноги не натанцевались. Так что нам нужна твоя помощь, Кэриас, точно нужна, - я с серьезным лицом подала ему вино, и незаметно подмигнула благородной. В ответ мне ухмыльнулись и внимательно посмотрели. Там ведь не только вино было, а целый коктейль. Ведь какая это вечеринка, на которой нет улюлюканых в зюзю?

Моя задумка оказалась очень удачной, веселись все, правда, танцпол со временем опустел - Такео, М-24 и Кира, решив, что натанцевались, сидели на диване с чашками, и спокойно о чем-то болтали, правда иногда взрываясь хохотом. Мы, упорно оставшиеся на танцполе, как раз танцевали в круге, держась за руки, и бегая то в одну сторону, то в другую, то сближаясь в центр, то отскакивая назад, иногда пытались синхронно делать какие-то движения ногами, правда получалось это редко. Не спорю, такой способ танца был немного инфантильным, но пожалуй самым веселым. И как раз в этот момент двери открылись, отчего все замерли, словно пойманные с поличным. Впрочем благородные, застуканные за таким делом, могли вполне себя чувствовать так, а Тао замер видимо от самой личности нашего гостя, я же стояла спиной к двери, так что пришлось обернуться.

На пороге стояли, пожалуй, все, кто был в тронном зале. Франкенштейн держался за ручку двери, немного пройдя вперед, сзади него были все остальные: Кадисы, Лордесса со своим папочкой, Геджутель, невольно покрывающийся красными пятнами, Регис и Лудис в ступоре, серьезный Кей, и родители каджу. Проблемы в происходящем я не видела - подумаешь, устроили себе небольшую вечеринку, все чин по чину, разврата нет. Ну а то, что не предупредили... Подумаешь, забыли, с кем не бывает? Поэтому мне, как зачинщице, нужно вести себя естественно. Ну, или косить под пьяненькую. Причем, второе предпочтительнее.

\- О, хён пришел, я так ждала! - вспомнив момент из канона, что позабавил меня до слез, не смогла сдержаться. А еще, если взять во внимание, что я собиралась не допустить к нападению на Лукедонию, и других мало приятных последствиям визита предателей, то возможно эта сцена и не узрела бы мир. А грех такой шутке пропадать, так что я решила провернуть похожий трюк, и подбежала к Рагару, потащив его на танцпол. На меня вытаращились абсолютно все, даже присутствующие на вечеринке, а потом я повисла одной рукой на Кертье. - Лорд, Вы, меня, конечно, извините, за дерзость не сочтите, но бал, как по мне, был малость скучным. И, чтобы не мешать другим, я решила сделать свою секретную вечеринку! - отпустила покрасневшего Рагара, которому скрыть это не помог даже его длинный воротник, не забыв на прощание взъерошить ему волосы, тем самым испортив идеальную прическу, и хлопнула в ладоши. - Но раз это больше не секрет, то предлагаю всем присоединиться к нам!

Стоит ли говорить, что вскоре бал был позабыт, слуги засуетились, поднося свежие закуски и стаканы с бокалами, а все остальные перетекли к нам? Не все, конечно, порывались в пляс, но на танцполе было небольшое столпотворение. Я старалась каждого похитить хоть на одну песню, даже серьезного Раймонда и Родерика, который меня после последней ссоры все-таки догнал и повалил. В этом деле я имела очень неплохих союзниц - Розарии и Сейре пришлись по вкусу подобные танцы, и те утянули за собой других благородных, которых хотели познакомить с этим явлением. С удовлетворением отметила Геджутеля, что с благоговейным видом подошел к кальяну, буркнув что-то в роде "это ж сколько лет уже прошло" и принялся с удовольствием пускать дымок, делясь трубкой с Рагаром и Франкенштейном.

***

На следующий день все были отдохнувшие и в хорошем настроении. И то, что все встали после обеда, было сущим пустяком. Вся компания разошлась только под утро. Все - изрядно повеселевшие, местами травящие шутки, и совсем подзабывшие о своих статусах. Даже самые серьезные представители аристократов, с покерфейсами в любой ситуации жизни, улыбались. Но отличились, конечно, Блостеры, как никто другой. Где-то на половине вечеринки я от Розарии услышала, что Кэриас принял себе близко к сердцу мое поручение натанцеваться и напиться. А когда был уже поддатым - рассказал об этом своему отцу, и подбил его на это. Потому двоих блондинов из зала выносили, а они в это время счастливо горланили песни. Из напившихся были еще Регис и Раэль, но те просто с непривычки, остальные же были более-менее.

После позднего завтрака, который все уплетали с удовольствием, я собралась к Розарии, чтобы вернуть одежду и украшения, которые мне одолжили на собрание и последующий бал. По пути не могла не заметить, как учтиво ко мне относились клановые благородные. Поклоны, все такое, исключительно уважительное обращение, если со мной кто-то решался заговорить. Причем, в этом не чувствовалась фальшивая учтивость, как при обращении к кому-то выше тебя по рангу, но от кого тебе ни жарко ни холодно. Тут чувствовалось искреннее уважение, благодаря моей новообретенной силе я ясно это ощущала. Стало так интересно, что даже приостановилась в кустах недалеко от двух служанок клана Роярд, желая подслушать, отчего это я вдруг так выросла в глазах Лукедонцев.

\- Она действительно удивительная женщина, Кэйтлин, говорю тебе!

\- Но она ведь так дерзила Лорду, - молодая блондиночка смешно вздернула носик. - Мне Элиз сказала, что бал оборвали на половине, потому что она в другом крыле Замка сделала какое-то свое празднование, представляешь? Ходят слухи, что она откровенно сказала что ей был не по вкусу бал, и потому она так поступила! Я, конечно, очень рада, что она смогла воскресить Кадейрн-нима, Каджу на отца нарадоваться не может, но... Так дерзить Лорду!

\- Окстись, барышня! - другая, явно старше ее, защищающая меня благородная, вышла из себя. - Что ты можешь знать? Я вчера прислуживала Каджу при вечерних процедурах. И могу тебе поклясться, провалиться мне как тут стою, такой радостной Сейры-ним я не видела уже с давних времен, когда ее мать еще была жива. Румянец, улыбка, и главное, глаза! Они были такими живыми!

Больше я их не слушала, а просто присела в тех же кустах, обдумывая. Получается... Я правда смогла настолько их порадовать? Для меня-то это была простая рядовая вечеринка, но я ни разу не подумала, каково это было для них. Нет, я конечно предполагала что вечеринка удалась на славу, и предполагала, что о моем выкидоне еще долго будет гудеть Лукедония, но я не могла предположить, что, даже не особо стараясь, я могла _настолько_ порадовать кого-то. Думала, что многие наши развлечения для ноблесс - дикость, но я вижу, что ничто человеческое им не чуждо. Они просто не знают другой жизни, и, вкусив ее, невольно испытывают гораздо большее удовольствие. Для нас-то оно привычно, мы видим подобное в кино, читаем в книгах, стараемся подражать этому поведению, а для них - необычно. Как для простого человека - взобраться на Эверест.

Это понимание меня впечатлило, хоть я и влепила себе мысленную затрещину. Могла же догадаться, когда читала манхву, или когда жила бок о бок с немного акклиматизировавшимися, но все еще мало знающими жизнь, аристократами. Наверное, моей ошибкой было то, что я списала это на их возраст. А теперь думаю, смогла бы удивить даже воскресших и повидавших жизнь ноблесс. И при этом - вовсе не используя то, что придумал новый век, который они пропустили, находясь в состоянии смерти. Решено, приду сейчас к Розарии и приглашу ее, Ремизу, Сейру и Льювиру Мергас на пижамную вечеринку. Хотя, можно было бы еще и Раскрею позвать, нехорошо Лорда динамить. Раз уж зову всех знакомых мне лукедонских женщин, то всех, без исключений, да.

С таким решительным настроем я пришла на территорию особняка клана Элеанор. Правда, настрой там царивший, заставил меня немного опешить. Все бегали туда-сюда, подконтрольные клановые бойцы носились сначала по территории, а потом спешно покидали ее пределы, явно что-то ища. Я без стука вошла в широко раскрытые двери, и миновала слуг, которые меня даже не замечали. Это было странно, но потом я остановилась, прислушалась к себе и громко хлопнула по лбу. Оказывается, пока сидела в этих кустах, слушая служанок Роярд, то повесила на свою ауру что-то по типу отвода глаз, абсолютно подсознательно, и не сняла, так как даже не осознавала своего действия. Но и сейчас снимать не стала - еще бы напугала кого своим "внезапным" появлением. Меня ведь в упор не видели, даже если я к ним прикасалась, или задевали они. Только перед кабинетом каджу сняла это со своей ауры, и робко постучалась, открывая дверь.

И застала занимательную картину - Франкенштейн, разозленный и обеспокоенный, в компании Тао и Такео, нависал над бледной Розарией, а Ремиза что-то высматривала в окне. Меня опять не заметили, но тут скорее будет уместно сказать - не услышали, так как в кабинете была вакханалия спорящих голосов. Я постучала в косяк уже громче, и Розария, уже немного раздраженно отозвалась.

\- Сказала же, меня не бесп... - ведьма всея Лукедонии резко замолчала и уставилась на меня, как баран на новые ворота.

\- Я тут это, вещи принесла, - словно в доказательство своих слов поставила сверток на кресло неподалеку. - А из-за чего сыр-бор, если могу знать?

\- Мы тебя искали, - немного раздраженно отозвался Франкенштейн. - И когда узнали что ты до Розарии не дошла - заволновались, начали искать неподалеку, но никто тебя не видел, и твоя аура не ощущалась. А потом испугались. Где ты была?

\- Ой, это... - мне стало неловко и я нервно хихикнула. - Это мой промах. Я, оказывается, умею скрывать свою ауру, хотя даже не знала об этом, оно как-то... Само, - я невинно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, но когда услышала что Тао связывается с другими с коротким сообщением "она у нас", то поняла что буря миновала. - А с чего вы вдруг всполошились?

\- Мы возвращаемся. Дети сейчас в КСА, под охранной На Ен Су и Ан Сан Ина. Их в последний момент спасли от бесчинств каких-то Союзных шавок, которых вроде как считают сбежавшими неудачными экспериментами, которым сорвало крышу. Кроме того, в Сеуле был замечен Юрий. Они явно пытаются выйти на нас через детей.

\- Дерьмо, - я тяжело бухнулась в кресло, чувствуя как резко отлила кровь от лица. - Юрий скорее всего пытается выйти не на нас, а на меня. Видимо, мести захотел. Идиота кусок, - я простонала, и спрятала лицо в ладонях, понимая что дети опять под ударом, но теперь по моей милости. - Тогда возвращаемся как можно скорее, только напоследок мне нужно кое-что уладить. Розария, могла бы ты послать к Лорду гонца? Пусть сообщит, что я прошу о срочном собрании каджу.

***

В тронном зале собрались каджу, все удивленные и обеспокоенные внезапным собранием. Меня сопровождал только Франкенштейн, остальные готовились к отбытию. Лорд пришла и сразу же передала слово мне. Я быстро потопала к трону и спешно зашептала на ухо Раскрее. Та, не выказав никаких эмоций, коротко мне кивнула, и я, спустившись с лестницы, стоя к Лорду спиной, обратилась к стоящим здесь каджу.

\- Я хотела бы сделать объявление. В человеческих землях появились проблемы, напрямую связанные с нашей семьей, и нам необходимо вернуться. Но, прежде чем мы уедем, я хотела бы попрощаться и поблагодарить всех за хороший прием, благодушие, и проведенное время. Но кроме того... - смерила всех взглядом, не смотря ни на кого конкретно. - Я хотела бы предложить всем вам, кто пожелает, естественно, отправиться с нами. Пусть шаг вперед сделают те главы кланов, что хотят отправиться. Лорд дала свое разрешение, если что.

\- Будет ли целесообразно покидать Лукедонию, когда началась смута? - Мергас немного нахмурился, смотря на других, и ища поддержки. - Тем более, когда предатель будет знать сколько глав удалилось.

\- Урокай это больше не ваша забота, - холодно отрезала, хотя сразу смягчилась. Не хотелось благородных настраивать против себя. - Если он посмеет как-либо нам навредить, или мы увидим к этому предпосылки, на него обрушиться гнев Ноблесс. Ну а до того тумаков от меня получит. Да и никто не будет никого удерживать силой - каждый глава сможет вернуться в Лукедонию когда пожелает, хоть на следующий день. Так что, кто с нами?

Не раздумывая, шаг вперед сделала Сейра, что было ожидаемо, и не особо от нее отставая - Кэриас. Он что-то еще там бормотал, а потом вперед шагнула Розария, поправив свои очки, и объяснив свои действия тем, что кому-то нужно будет присматривать за Кэриасом. Я улыбнулась благородной и выждала еще немного. К нам шагнул и Раджак, с одобрения своего отца.

\- Четверо, да? Что же, в таком случае попрошу каджу идти...

\- Пятеро, - договорить мне не дал возглас Родерика, что отчетливо шагнул вперед, стоя за моей спиной. - Я не могу позволить чтобы сразу оба Ноблесс отправились с тобой и злыднем. А то знаешь, муж и жена - одна сатана, - мой скрип зубов, похоже, слышали все в зале, а Франкенштейн сверлил почетного жителя Лукедонии холодной синевой. Но на него не воспроизвело никакого впечатления.

\- Ладно, попрошу всех собираться. Части из нас придется добираться своими силами, все в один вертолет не поместимся, - я чуть ли не перебежками направилась к выходу из тронного зала, не особо заботясь об остальных. Если что-то им будет непонятно - Сейра подскажет. И как только вышла за порог, тут же сорвалась на бег. На полпути меня догнал Франкенштейн, с легкой ободряющей улыбкой поймав мою ладонь.

\- И куда так сильно спешим? - он уставился на меня, слегка ухмыляясь.

\- Перед вылетом я должна увериться, что Раймонд не будет сильно возникать, - ситуация у нас была не очень завидная, так как брат Рейзела все еще питал неприязнь к людям, хорошо хоть уже не ненавидит, благодаря нашим стараниям на вечеринке. Но в Сеул лететь не хотел, а Мастер категорично отказывался оставлять брата один на один с Кровавым Камнем. А без Мастера не полетел бы уже сам Франкенштейн, а жить им в Лукедонии вечно нельзя. Мы уже это раньше успели обсудить. Так что нам проще было взять с собой близнеца нашего Ноблесс, нежели разбиваться на две группы.

Впрочем, ожидаемого бунта со стороны Раймонда не было. Все, кто был в особняке, уселись в вертолет, и таким образом места хватило только для Региса, от чего тот вежливо отказался, решив отправиться "пешком" с остальными главами. Не обошлось без подначиваний несовершеннолетнего благородного со стороны Раэля и я, будто невзначай, подошла к Рагару, который пришел провожать своих сыновей.

\- Эх, Рагар-ним, вот у вашего младшенького совсем паршивый характер, - я тихо прошептала это так, чтобы только бывший глава клана услышал. - Понимаю, что он рос практически без вашего контроля над этим процессом, но думаю что теперь, когда у Вас появилось больше свободного времени, то стоит заняться его воспитанием, - мужчина важно мне кивнул, и тяжело вздохнул, прикрыв глаза.

\- Да, я уже в курсе, Ольга, мне уже успели многие пожаловаться на его характер, да и у меня была возможность понаблюдать за ним на вечеринке, - Кертье нахмурился, когда Раэль снова на кого-то начал беситься. - И я обязательно им займусь, как только он вернется в Лукедонию.

\- Это наступит не скоро, поверьте мне, - я положила ладонь ему на плечо, и указала красноречиво взглядом в сторону Сейры. - Вы уж лучше к нам. Заодно и увидите как мир изменился.

\- Всенепременно, - блондин склонил передо мной голову.

\- Ладно, тогда до встречи, - я криво улыбнулась, - хён.

В ответ мне промолчали, но мягко улыбнулись. Тем вечером я иначе, как хён, к Рагару, не обращалась, и даже не заметила когда это вышло из диапазона шутки и переросло в теплое, действительно братское, отношение к красноглазому. Впрочем, он не запрещал, и относился к этому с явным снисхождением. Мы все сели в вертолет, каджу уже сорвались в бег, за окном раскинулся вид океана. В салоне царила тишина, но напряженной она не была. Впрочем, долго так не продолжалось. Тао, как имел в привычке, начал убалтывать то Такео, то Киру, то М-24. Потом к ним присоединился Раймонд и Урокай. Те двое на удивление быстро поймали общую волну, видимо, чувствуя себя изгоями и преступниками в Лукедонии. А общественное исключение, как правило, сближает. Я только надеялась, что они друг у дружки ума-разума наберутся, а не дурости.

Долетели мы спокойно, Сейра, еще перед уходом из Лукедонии была благоразумно одарена передатчиком от Тао, сообщила нам, что они пока патрулируют улицы, и если находят какой-то сброд модифицированный - уничтожают. По словам благородной, было их подозрительно мало и я подключилась к ее разговору с Тао, советуя чтобы благородная пока показала другим каджу немного современного мира, в кафе сводила что ли. Мой совет восприняли как приказ, и Сейра поспешила отключиться.

Недолго думая мы с Франкенштейном обеспечили обоих Ноблесс чаем, и вдвоем отправились в КСА. Причем я не забыла перед выходом шепнуть Раймонду на ушко, чтобы тот ни под каким предлогом не выпускал Рейзела из дома. Откуда брались в моей голове знания, я не знала, но было ясно как день, что после восстановления с помощью камня не следует в ближайшее время высвобождать большую силу. А у Мастера еще и ко всему нету печати, о чем, кстати, нужно будет шепнуть Франкенштейну. Только вот в этот раз я попрусь туда с ним, возможно с моими силами печать будет эффективнее. Рубрика - эксперименты! Раймонд на мое замечание только посмотрел на меня презрительно.

\- Ты думаешь, что я не знаю, как пользоваться Кровавым Камнем? Я же лечился им всю жизнь, в отличии от Рейзела.

\- А я не говорю, что ты не знаешь об обращении с Кровавым Камнем. Ты, скорее, просто еще не понял, как изменился твой брат. Короче, слушай. Не выпускать его даже если будет аргумент "там дети". Это обычно на него действует как триггер, - на меня явно непонимающе уставились. - Как красная тряпка на быка, - дальше все то же непонимание, но теперь разбавлено интересом. В тот момент он ну очень на Мастера похож был. - Он просто бросает все, и идет мордасы бить со всей своей силушки благородной. Так понятнее? - мне ответили кивком, и, развернувшись, удалились. Тю, тоже мне. Я тоже развернулась и последовала к выходу, смотря на собравшуюся компашку в зале. И почему мне казалось, что я вижу их в последний раз? Вот уж глупость сморозила. Но надо взять на заметку - если кто помрет, а я буду отсутствовать - тело законсервировать, но не закапывать. Так проще будет воскрешать.

Мы с Франкенштейном резво попрыгали по крышам, быстро добравшись до КСА. Там нас встречали чуть ли не со слезами на глазах. От радости, конечно же, прикатили ведь защитники города, хотя скорее, не города, а людей. Сейчас ведь в нашей области лучше всех зарабатывают строительные компании. Я, пока мысль была свежа, напомнила Франки что школу вообще-то нужно дальше чинить. Мой возлюбленный посмотрел на меня немного нахмурившись, и бросил короткое "я помню", а я сразу вдогонку поделилась своими планами на совместное создание печати для Мастера, и после этих слов Франкенштейн вывел меня в коридор, внимательно смотря в глаза, но видимо не нашел там ничего нового.

\- Оля, что с тобой? Ты так раздаешь указания словно боишься потерять память в следующее мгновение. Или будто тебе ввели сыворотку правды. Ты знаешь о чем-то, о чем не знаю я?

\- Да нет, - замялась, пытаясь сама понять свои мотивы. - Вроде ничего такого за собой не замечала. Наверное, просто сказывается резкая смена обстановки, или стресс какой, - я махнула рукой на это дело, жестом прося блондина вернуться в кабинет. - Пошли, Франки, заберем детей и поскорее вернемся домой, выпью чая с мятой и мне тут же полегчает, увидишь.

Со мной согласились, и мы пошли к детям. Те все помнили, и уже вешались на нас с Франкенштейном, в ужасе и слезах делясь с нами тем, какой им монстр попался. Мне хватило лишь одного взгляда на ученого, чтобы понять - память детишкам сегодня подправят. Мы уже вышли из здания, и садились в такси, как вдруг на соседнем здании прозвучал взрыв. Я без слов побежала в подворотню, тут же забегая в тень. Сразу связалась с Тао, и получила информацию, что благородные довольно далеко. Снова взрыв, совсем недалеко от меня, и я отчиталась что сама этим займусь, а каджу пусть бегут сюда. Со слов КСА, модифицированные эти были не выше уровня Джейка и Мэри, а следовательно, если наткнусь на одного из них, это будет плевым делом.

Вдруг почувствовала словно пчелиный укус в бедро, от которого молниеносно нога начинала неметь, а потом и вовсе была парализована. Я посмотрела на то место, и увидела... Обычный охотничий дротик? Такой, каким стреляют по животным, с красными ниточками еще. В изумлении вытащила это из своей ноги, чувствуя как холод пробирается все выше, парализуя, а кровь в венах стынет, становится ледяной. Ощущения как при наркозе. Впрочем, виновник моего состояния тут же предстал передо мной, в излюбленных, но явно новых очках, и с неизменной гадкой ухмылкой.

\- Лапуля, ты же не думала что я тебе прощу то, что ты в прошлый раз сбежала не попрощавшись?

\- А ты долго, однако, искал меня, - я пыталась сделать хотя бы какое-то движение ногой, но не могла. Впрочем, свой ужас я никак не показала, лишь ухмыльнулась. - Неужто раны зализывал, котена? Ребра не мешали? - мое замечание попало в цель, и ухмылка сошла со смуглого лица.

\- Уж не ожидал, что ты сможешь меня выбесить еще больше. Но ничего, вскоре ты будешь готова к транспортировке, а потом тебе будет уже не до цепких слов. А я отплачу тебе за каждый удар, каждое движение и неосторожно оброненное слово. На мою радость и твое горе, память у меня хорошая, - пока этот мусор говорил, я уже по шею была парализована. Тело само дернулось, и я упала. Этот хмырь склонился надо мной, ехидно глядя прямо в глаза.

\- Что было в дротике? Явно не ксилазин, - нужно было знать масштабы жопы, в которой я оказалась.

\- О, это я могу тебе сказать, - он вытащил второй идентичный дротик, и показал мне. - Здесь смесь дитилина и адилина с двойной дозой кетамина, что и лошадь повалит. Я твои навыки заценил еще в бою, а уверенность, что ты не скоро регенерируешь мне была нужна стопроцентная.

\- Адилин? И такая доза кетамина? Да ты рехнулся! Эта хрень меня сейчас убьет!

\- Ты о чем? - Юрий поймал меня за подбородок, а я плюнула ему в лицо, пока еще не парализовало лицо. - Ты не умрешь. Но о смерти молить ты будешь, можешь мне поверить. Никто не устоит перед тем, что я тебе подготовил, - я уже не ответила, так как язык, как и мышцы лица, не слушались меня. Дышать было отвратительно тяжело, словно сдавили грудь. Видимо, легкие тоже были парализованы. Какое же дерьмо.

Единственное, что я поняла, перед тем, как наступила тьма - мое поведение с Франкенштейном еще совсем недавно не было никаким стрессом, а интуицией. Предчувствием, что все может кончиться фатально.


	22. Часть 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Хмм... Глава получилась немного более жестокой, чем я ожидала, так что предупреждаю.

Ощущения были противные. Тошнило меня ужасающе, внутренности буквально выворачивались. Я с трудом открыла глаза, и сразу принялась осматриваться. Грязный, дурно пахнущий подвал. Недалеко от меня пробежала коричневая крыса, удивленно на меня смотря. Мои руки были заведены за спину, и длинной цепью привязаны к стене. То есть, теоретически, я могла подняться, и сделать шаг-другой, но огненная боль, охватившая мою голову, яро этому сопротивлялась. Спустя минуту пришло удивление. Как я вообще осталась еще в живых? Я оглянулась еще раз на цепь, отметив какая она ржавая. Сильнее дернешь - распадется. Неужели у меня есть шанс сбежать?

Впрочем, очень быстро я поняла какое досадное упущение я допустила к своему мозгу. Попыталась подняться на колени, но очень быстро рухнула обратно с болью. Болело все тело, раны кровоточили, меня, видимо, избивали. Странно, я была уверена что этому подлецу доставляет удовольствие только издевательство над жертвами в сознании. Но, видимо, сильно его перемкнуло. Занятно, а Кромбель в курсе вообще что его подчиненный сделал? Хотя, будь он в курсе, то я бы скорее всего проснулась на лабораторном столе, а не в этом подвале. Впрочем, из двух зол я выбрала бы подвал.

Мой организм, видимо, бунтовал против моих мыслительных процессов, ну или недавней попытки встать. А возможно это вообще было из-за той гадости, которой в меня выстрелили. Но я успела лишь переместиться как можно дальше от места моего обитания, после того как почувствовала специфический вкус своей слюны, настолько далеко что цепь натянулась, а руки больно выворачивались, и только потом меня вырвало. Да так интенсивно, что я была уверена, что мой желудок уже покинул это бренное тело, тем более что голубого цвета отходы разбавлялись красными сгустками крови. Какой дрянью меня накачали? Еще и ко всему запах как у жженого пластика. Я приползла обратно на свое место, прислонившись к стене, и почувствовала, что мое тело начинает гореть. Температура была явно не маленькая. Отключаться сейчас было очень не умно - того и гляди, температура поднимется еще выше. При отравлении это особо опасно, с температурой засыпать.

От неизвестности я еще больше запаниковала. Началась сонливость, и пот лился с меня градом, дыхание участилось и стало тяжелым. Пережив еще в прошлой жизни опасный порог 42 градусов, я знала, что температура у меня сейчас явно не 38 градусов. Я еще не знала, как модифицированный организм справляется с высокой температурой, но то, что дело было дрянь, было очевидно. Голубая рвотина, пот, который раздражал раны и создавал на теле красные подтеки. И эта уничтожающая головная боль. Уткнулась лбом в свои колени, и постаралась думать о чем-то отстраненном.

Надо же, дротиком на животных. Как какую-то бешеную тварь. От этого факта было горько на душе, но я отогнала эти мысли. Нельзя, нельзя сломаться. Они только этого жаждут, сломать мой дух. Ну, насчет других я не уверена, но Юрий точно. Пыталась думать о хорошем - о недавней вечеринке, о нашем свидании с Франкенштейном, но все было зря. Тогда только накатывали мысли о том, что неизвестно, не было ли это последним в моей жизни. Не было уверенности, что Мастер не попытается использовать силы для моего освобождения. Даже не знала, найдет ли меня кто-либо, Юрий умел отлично прятаться и заметать следы. Не оставалось надежды, даже если взять на учет, что та умирает последней.

_\- Что за пессимизм?_

_\- Франкенштейн? Но я же в безвыходной ситуации. Я даже регенерации своей не чувствую, как простая смертная._

_\- Постарайся выжить. У тебя это неплохо получается._

И все. Дальше была только тишина. Но эти слова я себе приняла близко к сердцу. К черту мрак, к черту отчаяние. Я - будущее воплощение гениального ученого. Ученого, который пережил не один плен, причем, со стороны как оборотней, так и благородных.Даже тогда, когда о модификациях еще никто не слышал. Прикладывая титанические усилия я поднялась на ноги. Еще раз осмотрелась. Пару раз дернула за цепь, но все, чего я добилась - стертая в кровь кожа на запястьях. Но в моих глазах плескался холод. Я стала медитировать, по мере возможности в таких условиях, и поглощала каждую кроху энергии, до которой смогла дотянуться. Это немного улучшило состояние, и я устало упала на грязный пол. Посмотрела на искалеченные ноги, и невольно заметила, как тело покрывается энергией Копья. Ну, хоть что-то, что отличает меня от человека. Теперь можно и поспать.

***

Когда я проснулась снова, четких воспоминаний о сновидениях не было, только помню, как возле меня сидел Грег, и маленькой детской ладошкой гладил по волосам. Как проснулась - посмотрела на свои ноги - нормальные, без энергетики Копья. Тело все еще было не в порядке - был жар, легкая, необоримая дрожь и головная боль. Благо, уже не тошнило. Поднялась, и снова потянула за кандалы. Металл устало задребезжал, и это меня, безусловно, вдохновило. Значит, показания силы и регенерации помаленьку возвращаются ко мне. Дернула еще раз, чувствуя тянущую боль в руке. Наверное, потянула мышцу. В тот момент, впервые за время моего здесь пребывания, отворилась тяжелая металлическая дверь, с неэстетичными подтеками от краски и какими-то грязно-жирными пятнами. Вошел мерзкий похититель.

\- Ну здравствуй снова. Как самочувствие? - его притворно-радужная улыбка пробудила во мне жажду крови и насилия. Я усмехнулась, стараясь парировать.

\- А неплохо, знаешь. И отдохнуть можно, и пределы возможностей испробовать. Правда теперь, когда твоя лживая, гнусная морда появилась, настроение как-то резко упало. Даже эта комната меркнет на твоем фоне, - мои слова явно пропустили мимо ушей, осматривая мое тело.

\- Ох, как жаль что ты уже начала восстанавливаться. Я думал, этот препарат подольше на тебя подействует. Но ничего, теперь я прихватил что-то посильнее, - он вынул шприц, и стал осторожно ко мне подходить. Я лишь бровь вскинула.

\- О, да ты слабоумный или рискованный. Не советую тебе приближаться ко мне, дебилоид.

\- Ну, ты же не хочешь чтобы я снова в тебя стрелял? - Копье появилось чуть ли не мгновенно, принимая вид Кобры, гремучей змеи, и, вроде, Мамбы. Тяжело было различить из-за отсутствия цвета. Змеи синхронно показали свою боеготовность, и блондин цыкнул языком. - Чтож. Видимо, хочешь.

С этими словами он удалился и вернулся с пистолетом, выстрелив мне прямо в сердце. Боль затопила все мое сознание, от чего змеи мгновенно исчезли. Я чувствовала, что выстрел меня не убил, и увидела торчащую из груди тонкую, вытянутую палочку. Отчетливо чувствовала, как сердце быстрее забилось, от чего палочка стала покачиваться, очень эффективно поставляя яд во все части организма. От былого прилива сил не осталось ни следа, и я устало повалилась на пол, стараясь упасть на бок. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы игла передвинулась и повредила мне сердце, тем более сейчас, когда регенерация значительно упала. Грег, явно слыша мои мысли, материализовал енота, что осторожно вытащил иглу из груди. А потом животное с писком, и держа ту самую иглу бросилось на нашего недоброжелателя. Юрий стал уклоняться на сверхскорости, но енот не отставал, и я тихо рассмеялась от абсурдности того, что вижу. Ассасин Кромбеля спасается бегством от енота.

Впрочем, моих смешков никто не услышал. Юрий снова вышел из комнаты, и вернулся, держа в одной руке шприц, а в другой - скальпель. Я лишь усмехнулась, умудряясь смотреть на него с превосходством снизу вверх.

\- И что ты еще принес? Почку на продажу будешь мне удалять?

\- У тебя слишком слабая фантазия, деточка, - быстро оказался рядом со мной этот мусор модифицированный и вколол содержимое шприца в плечо. - Но мы еще развлечемся, не сомневайся.

***

_Боль_ _._

Это слово набатом раздавалось в голове.

**_Боль._ **

Как приговор, как жидкий огонь в венах.

**БОЛЬ!**

Все мое естество в этот момент осознавало только это.

Препарат, что вколол мне Юрий в плечо, затормозил возможность управления Копьем. Я чувствовала что эта сила при мне, знала, что периодически она вырывалась, становясь моей аурой, но я была словно лишена возможности общаться ментально. Словно мне не силу затормозили, а мыслительные процессы. Тело ощущалось, как при моем первом попадании в этот мир. Слабое, без никаких усилений. Еще и дополнительно ослабленное отравлением.

Но источник моей боли крылся в действиях Юрия. Как бы стыдно не было это признать, но я не сдержалась, и кричала, стонала, и плакала. Из последних сил сдерживалась лишь от одного - не просила его прекратить. Я знала, что он ни за что не остановится, а удовлетворение его эго за счет моего унижения меня просто бы сломило. А мне нельзя, ни в коем случае.

Сначала, когда он рисовал скальпелем на моих предплечьях какие-то завитушки, я терпела, даже были силы насмехаться с его действий, сравнивая с детсадовцем. Потом, когда он стал осторожно стягивать с меня кожу рук, вырывая с пальцев ногти, было сложнее, но я старалась быть тихой. Но потом, когда он стал грязными руками трогать оголенные мышцы, и тянуть за некоторые, чтобы двигать моими пальцами по его усмотрению, вырвались первые стоны. Крики начались, когда он стал поливать мои обезображенные руки какой-то гадостью. Когда мне казалось, что я уже не чувствую рук, и что боль наконец поутихнет, он поливал их соляным раствором, разрезал, расцарапывал, щипал, и снова поливал.

Так что мое существование крутилось возле одного-единственного слова. Боль. Четыре буквы, а столько эмоций побуждало. Я мечтала оградиться от этой боли, мечтала уйти, да хоть испепелить его, Юрия, на месте! Что угодно! Я молилась всем известным богам, в том числе и своему папочке, чтобы поскорее меня забрал, но ничего не происходило. Была только боль. Юрий, замечая что я уже все тише реагирую и все реже вскрикиваю, врезал мне, разбивая нос. Это отрезвило меня слабо, на что палач только тихо цыкнул, и вколол мне что-то в оголенную вену, не защищенную кожей. Я снова взвыла до небес. Теперь боль не была обжигающей. Она щипала, как кожа на морозе, только в тысячи, в миллион раз сильнее.

_Лёд обжигает больнее огня._

\- Очнулась, да? - Юрий стоял надо мной, довольно ухмыляясь, а я лишь безмолвно хлопала ртом, как рыба на суше, и не отрывала от него глаз. - Это хорошо, потому что мы еще не закончили.

Меня развязали, за волосы поднимая со стула на котором все это происходило, а я была в глубоком шоке от того коктейля боли, что так щедро предоставил мне этот ублюдок. Возможно поэтому слишком слабо сопротивлялась, когда меня привязали поперек стола, к ножкам мебели. Рук, естественно, не пощадили, и я с сожалением, щедро приправленным болью, осознала, что даже если выйду отсюда живая, то вряд ли смогу восстановить их. На их месте болталось что-то лишь отдаленно напоминающее ладони, с жуткими на вид ожогами, ранами, местами даже было видно кости. Я расстроено вздохнула, и почувствовала как плеть опускается на спину.

Я не сказала ни слова, не выдавила ни звука, пока он располосовывал мне спину. Не отозвалась даже когда с меня сдернули одежду, отчего тело дернулось, и следовательно - дернулись обезображенные руки. Это не было признаком того, что я сдалась, или замкнулась в себе, нет. На моем лице застыла мрачная решительность. Когда тот ублюдок волок меня к этому столу, то я заметила, что действие обжигающе-холодного препарата имело побочный эффект. Сила Копья снова копилась во мне. Пока что слабо, и на контроль этой темной энергии уходили все мои старания. Но это было моим способом на освобождение. Мой козырь в рукаве.

\- Помню, ты говорила что-то о ребрах, - прямо над моим ухом раздался этот мерзкий голос, правда я увидела на его лице истинное удивление, когда он заметил в моих глазах неприкрытую ярость. - О-хо, так игрушка все еще годится к игре. Прелестно. Я рад что ты так быстро не сдалась, - на этих словах я утробно прорычала, но в ответ лишь услышала хмыканье.

По плечам проехалась знакомая сталь скальпеля. И снова были осторожные движения, которые предвещали то, что и отсюда будут кожу снимать. Да уж, Юрий, из нас двоих это у тебя, похоже, нет фантазии. Правда потом я мысленно взяла свои слова обратно. Раздался хруст. Мой вскрик. Снова хруст и снова вскрик. И так продолжалось, пока Юрий не дошел к восьмой паре. Лопатки так же были сломаны. Я не чувствовала, что там происходит.

\- Кровавый орел, - прошипела я, и этот мразина удовлетворенно подтвердил

\- Он самый, дорогуша. Но легкие удалять я тебе не стану. Знаешь... - он встал перед моим лицом, приподняв за подбородок. Сил плюнуть не было, хотя меня так и подмывало. - Я всегда хотел трахнуть ангела. Потому и приделал тебе крылышки, ты ведь не против? - И не ожидая моего ответа он поднялся, медленным шагом направляясь за мою спину, и я только слышала шаги и звук расстегиваемой ширинки.

\- Что? О нет, Бог ты мой, ну не говори мне, что от твоего малыша еще что-то осталось? Я думала что ты в лучших традициях импотентов изнасилуешь меня бутылкой.

\- Ох, вижу тебе стоило отрезать язык. Даже пытки не в состоянии тебя облагоразумить.

На это я промолчала, так как его слова начали мне напоминать высокопарный бред, и только. Интересно, как он мог так быстро восстановить свои бубенчики? Пришил себе чужие, или сейчас наденет страпон? От одного представления этой картины я истерично рассмеялась, но потом умолкла, когда с меня сдернули джинсы вместе с бельем. Снова боль в руках напомнила о себе, да и спина не думала ни на секунду избавить меня от ужасных ощущений. Впрочем, хотелось показать, что я еще не сдалась.

\- Ты уже вошел, или мне показалось? Начинать стонать?

Ответить Юрий не успел. За дверью раздался шум, крики боли и ужаса, а потом эта металлическая дверь отворилась, являя злющего Франкенштейна и остальной состав РР за его спиной. Как только Франкенштейн увидел мое состояние, то тут же энергетика Копья заполнила всю комнату. Благо хоть что стол был развернут так, чтобы было видно мое лицо, а не филей. Я устало улыбнулась, понимая что скоро мучениям конец и что можно себя отпустить.

\- Франкенштейн, - своими словами я заставила его посмотреть в мою сторону. Язык облизнул губу совсем подсознательно, и я ощутила привкус крови. Видимо разбита, или из носа натекла. Такую мелкую боль я уже не чувствовала. - Не убивай. Просто кастрируй, и позаботься чтобы он познал все виды боли, - после этих слов глаза медленно закрылись, а разум радостно встретил мрак.

***

Просыпаться было тяжело. Веки были слишком тяжелые, болело лицо. Да что там, все тело неприятно ныло. Я лежала на животе, с повернутой набок головой. Глаза медленно приоткрылись, следуя воле своей хозяйки, и я различила несколько силуэтов. Возле меня сидел обеспокоенный М-24 и не менее печальный Кира. На заднем фоне смиренно и молча сидели Розария и Сейра, лишь время от времени переглядываясь. Когда М-24 посмотрел в мою сторону, то резко подскочил на стуле, сразу становясь на колени перед кушеткой, видимо, чтобы наши лица были на одном уровне, М-21 просто стоял рядом, и за незнанием того, что нужно делать, сообщил по гарнитуре Тао, что я очнулась. Благородные уже стояли надо мной, Розария утирая слезы, а Сейра, смотря на меня, приподняла брови домиком в жесте полной озабоченности моим состоянием.

Я хотела глубоко вздохнуть, но по позвоночнику прокатилась такая волна боли, что я невольно сжала губы, и сильно зажмурилась, морщась. Ладонь сжалась в кулак, и снова боль. Воспоминание того, как тот скот поливал мои руки химикатами, было таким живым, что я испугалась что снова угодила в этот подвал. Дыхание стало быстрым и частым, начиналась истерика. Прокусила губу до крови, но боль была сильнее, и я просто завизжала, не в состоянии даже разжать ладони. Будто что-то склеилось. Я подняла руку и немного приоткрыла глаза. Бинты намотаны до локтя, часть из них, та, что на ладони - красные от крови. Теперь понятно почему не могу разжать руку. С руки начала капать кровь, и в лаборатории появился растрепанный Франкенштейн. Видимо, был в школе. Ну или в другом месте, потому что, с верхнего этажа примчался бы быстрее. За ним, пытаясь отдышаться, ввалились Тао и Такео, и под конец спокойно зашел Ноблесс и Родерик.

\- Ф-франки, больно... - захныкала, словно маленький ребенок, но было понимание, что мне можно. Можно и все тут. Франкенштейн быстро подошел ко мне со шприцем, и без сомнений вколол мне что-то в вену. Я почувствовала легкий, приятный холодок, прошедшийся по вене, и облегченно вздохнула. Боль уходила, и это было еще одним доказательством что я дома, под надежной охраной. Я открыла глаза, смотря как Розария по просьбе Франкенштейна подает ему бинты. Хех, похоже все тут уже успели пройти курс первой помощи и ознакомиться с основными атрибутами лечения. Я посмотрела как блондин с неестественной скоростью разматывает бинты, чтобы заменить на новые. Смотреть на кучку мышц вместо рук желания не было никакого, и я посмотрела на блондина. - Что ты мне вколол?

\- Морфий, - быстро ответил блондин, отдирая повязки от сплошных ран. Не было больно ни грамма. Я посмотрела на руку, и с удивлением отметила зачатки кожи.

\- Я уже так долго здесь лежу?

\- Нет, просто нам пришлось повысить тебе регенерацию, - легко ответил Франкенштейн, бросив на меня взгляд, и снова возвращаясь к повязкам. Закончив перевязку, он поднялся, посмотрел на меня с грустью, и, коротко поцеловав лоб, вышел из лаборатории. Я посмотрела ему вслед недоуменно, сердце обливалось кровью. Почему он так быстро ушел, даже не поговорив со мной? Неужели подумал что между мной и Юрием что-то успело произойти и теперь ему мерзко ко мне прикасаться? Боль, та боль, от которой морфий не спасет, уже начинала хватать меня за сердце, но раздался голос Рейзела.

\- Ему просто больно видеть тебя в таком состоянии, - ответил на мои мысленные вопросы Ноблесс, и я нахмурилась.

\- Это наверняка так. Франкенштейн так изводился все пять дней, - поддакнула грустно Розария.

\- Прошло пять дней? - я ошарашенно посмотрела на благородных, поднимаясь на локте. Мой позвоночник на такие действия ответил приглушенной болью, и моя тушка обратно опустилась на подушки, как только я увидела утвердительный кивок Сейры.

\- Вообще, шефа можно понять, - с ноткой грусти тишину прервал Такео, замечая на моем лице какие-то явно не очень положительные эмоции.

\- Точно-точно, Франкенштейн тебя чуть ли не по кусочкам собирал, - важно добавил Тао, а у меня первой ассоциацией был Виктор Франкенштейн из известного романа. Следовательно, представила себя эдаким монстром, от чего громко и немного горько рассмеялась. Точно, я ведь сейчас именно монстра и напоминаю. Удивленные моськи, и заинтересованная - Рейзела, пробудили во мне истерический смех сквозь слезы. Спина и лопатки болели нещадно, а я не могла остановиться, уже пугая всех присутствующих. А крик Родерика "Злыдень, успокой свою женщину!" и вовсе меня унес в нокаут, и я уже не обращала внимание ни на что. Лишь немного успокоилась, когда почувствовала укол в плечо. Надо мной нависал удивленно-испуганный Франкенштейн. Когда он хотел уйти, я посмотрела на него умоляющее.

\- Франкенштейн, останься здесь, - Рейзел сказал это тоном, не допускающим непослушания, и я благодарно посмотрела на Ноблесс, получив в ответ легкую улыбку. Мастер вышел, а за ним стайкой поплелись благородные, оставляя в комнате лишь Франкенштейна и четверку наших ГМО.

\- Расскажите мне теперь, что было после того, как я отрубилась? - Франкенштейн сжал губы в тонкую полоску, а ГМО потоптались на месте.

\- Сначала мы тебя оттуда забрали в более безопасное место, - сказал Кира, смотря в пол и видимо вспоминая.

\- Тебя было очень сложно транспортировать, на тебе живого места не было, - добавил Такео.

\- А потом Босс взялся за Юрия, - это уже Тао.

\- Я честно пытался его не убить, - со вздохом сказал Франкенштейн. - Уже был готов его взять в лабораторию и разобрать на молекулы, а потом собрать обратно. Я хотел его на ленточки порвать, как зверь. Поверь, Оля, - на меня внимательно посмотрели голубые глаза, - будь ты на моем месте, ты тоже бы сорвалась. Даже если жертва была бы тебе неизвестна.

\- Если честно, если бы Франкенштейн не добил бы этого подлеца, то это сделал бы я, - нахмурившись, добавил наш штатный оборотень.

\- Даже _Он_ не сдерживал Босса, - со знанием дела сказал Тао.

\- То есть, Юрий мертв?

\- Нет, - Франкенштейн сжал ладони в кулаки, смотря в пол. - В какой-то момент пришел Кромбель. Извинился за этого отброса. И мы с ним отбыли на разговор наедине. А потом он его взял с собой, видимо, тоже будет складывать его как паззлы, - я ухмыльнулась, понимая, что Юрию скорее всего тоже неплохо перепало.

\- Кромбель говорил типа пусть каждый идет своей дорогой и так далее? - На мои слова Франкенштейн только кивнул. - И Ноблессом тебя все еще считает? - очередной кивок, и я призадумалась, вспоминая канон. - А печать Мастеру ты уже сделал?

\- Как раз сегодня закончил с утра.

\- Но еще не подарил, да? - он отрицательно замотал головой. - Это хорошо. М-24, Кира, сходите, пожалуйста, ко мне в комнату, там в тумбочке прикроватной есть мешочек с аметринами...

\- Ольга, - Франкенштейн меня прервал, погладив по плечу, - в нашем доме было слишком много народу, так что ты временно переехала ко мне в комнату, - я сначала удивленно захлопала глазами, но потом улыбнулась, и провела забинтованной рукой по его щеке.

\- Да можно и не временно, что уж там, - я осторожным движением притянула его к себе, и поцеловала, на минуту забывая обо всем мире. Теперь я понимала все высказывания, что так возвышенно говорили о любви. В прошлой жизни у меня раньше никогда не получалось полюбить, но сейчас я была готова таять при нем вечно, не заботясь о своем состоянии ни капельку. Но меня отстранили и провели большим пальцем по нижней губе, улыбаясь, смотря мне прямо в глаза. А потом Франкенштейн повернулся к парням.

\- Ну же, вы слышали просьбу Оли. Где что лежит вы сами в курсе, в конце-концов, помогали мне. - М-24 и Тао словно ветром сдуло, а Кира, немного растеряно смотрел им в след. Я от этой картины невольно хихикнула, а потом простонала, когда ребра и лопатки отозвались болью. Это обстоятельство напомнило мне еще об одном вопросе.

\- А какое у меня было состояние? - Франкенштейн помрачнел, немного от меня отстранившись, а я решила уточнить, что имела ввиду. - Меня просто накачали какой-то дрянью, что рвота синей была.

\- У тебя действительно была сильная интоксикация организма, но кроме того в желудке не было ни капли желудочного сока, - я удивленно посмотрела на Франкенштейна. - Вместо него весь желудок был наполнен крахмалом. Я так и не смог выяснить, что это было, но именно эта дрянь задерживала регенерацию и силы. Чтобы привести тебя в чувство и вообще начать твое лечение, нам пришлось сделать тебе промывание желудка и переливание крови Кирилла, нужна была регенерация оборотней.

\- И переливание крови в этом помогло?

\- Ну как можешь заметить - да, - Франкенштейн заулыбался, смотря на мое ошарашенное лицо. - Если учесть, конечно, что мы тебе вкололи регенерин и ты трое суток пробыла в физ-растворе, когда я убедился что ребра надежно зафиксированы, - я облегченно вздохнула, значит, никакой особой магии здесь не было. Приняла более удобную позу и посмотрела на окружающих с улыбкой. Кое-кто мне на нее ответил, остальные были дальше взволнованно-серьезные. А потом я вспомнила еще один вопрос, который крутился все время на кончике языка, а теперь приобрел вполне четкую форму.

\- А как вы меня вообще нашли? Юрий ведь мастер в прятки играть.

\- Вначале мы пытались отследить тебя по камерам, - раздраженно начал Франкенштейн, и я поняла, что они уже в курсе, каким способом меня пленили. Невольно покраснела от стыда, что позволила себя поймать таким простым, унизительным и примитивным способом. Видимо, на моем лице что-то такое отобразилось, ну, малоприятное, потому что Франкенштейн тут же с заботливой улыбкой погладил меня по щеке, и продолжил говорить. - Но ты была права, эта мразь умеет прятаться. Так что мы просто всей толпой носились по всей Корее, пытаясь почувствовать твою ауру.

\- Нашли, да? И где?

\- Ты была в Японии, в Окаяме. Но не мы тебя нашли... - Франкенштейн смешался, и убрал с моей щеки ладонь.

\- А кто? - невольно приподняла бровь, и тогда вперед вышел Тао, который вместе с М-24 прибыл с мешочком камней еще в начале этого разговора.

\- Мне на ящик пришло сообщение с какими-то координатами и подписью "Местонахождение Оли. Не стоит благодарности. Лакрицияр.", - Тао подошел ко мне с телефоном, и показал, мол, это действительно так. - Притом, адрес айпи я пытался вычислить на досуге, но он менялся с каждой секундой.

\- Папа, - я с улыбкой посмотрела на экран и невольно засмеялась. Остальные сразу напряглись, видимо, сопоставив факты. - Даже мой родной отец так обо мне не заботился. Но главное что мои молитвы услышали.

После этого мои глаза закрылись и я с удовольствием уснула. Теперь можно. Можно. Потому что теперь я в безопасности. За моей спиной целый легион любящих меня и готовых защитить людей и нелюдей. И поглаживание по щеке вместе с нежным прикосновением теплых губ к уголку моих улыбающихся губ, явно были подтверждением моих слов.


	23. Часть 22

Следующая неделя была довольно насыщенной, как для больного человека. На следующий день, после того как я очнулась в лаборатории, под звук мерной работы разной аппаратуры, не только следящей за моим здоровьем. Открыла глаза, помотала головой - вроде не было больно. Это меня воодушевило, и я попыталась подняться. Но тут же о себе дала знать моя няня, пресекая мои попытки, и пытливо смотря в глаза.

\- Ты что, тебе нельзя вставать, - каджу клана Элеанор смотрела на меня взволновано, а сзади нее маячил М-24. Он усмехнулся мне добродушно, и решил поддержать

\- Теперь, Оля, твоя очередь жить в лаборатории. Пока не поправишься - отсюда ни ногой.

\- Спокойно, я не собиралась никуда уходить, я только сесть хочу, - я с просьбой посмотрела на моих сиделок, и мне помогли сесть, правда, строго-настрого запретили опираться на спину. Мол, все еще не до конца срослось. Я попросила М-24 еле касаясь провести мне пальцем по позвоночнику. У него пальцы большие, но по толщине меньше будет моего позвоночника. А таким образом я могла по своим собственным ощущениям понять, что срослось, а что нет, так как мышцы, благодаря регенерации уже были в порядке. Оказалось, что кости действительно еще не срослись, и мне оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть. Ну а потом начать расспрашивать, какая обстановка царит в доме.

Школу уже восстановили, и Кэриас пошел туда охранником работать, вместе с ГМО. Розария на время моего "больничного" подменяла меня в наблюдении за учениками, правда все писала карандашиком, и потом несла на проверку Франкенштейну, чтобы случайно не написать чего-то сильно отдаленного от нормы. Родерик шлялся по городу без дела, и успел изучить каждое место в Сеуле, а все было потому что директор не подпускал бывшего лорда к школе на пушечный выстрел, цитирую: "пока он не придумает себе легенду, кто он". У Родерика с этим делом было плохо, поэтому он за школой наблюдал из кустов, за что уже два раза был задержан полицией в подозрении на педофилию. Хорошо хоть, что Франкенштейн успел ему документы сделать.

От таких новостей я не знала, смеяться мне, или плакать, и спросила об остальных. М-24 похвастался что работа учителя физ культуры ему очень нравится, и что наше лечение было настолько удачным, что ему ничего не мешает. Я порадовалась за него, и отметила в голове попробовать костный мозг от разных благородных, чтобы найти идеального донора и закончить с недомоганиями М-24 раз и навсегда. Как мне поведали, Раймонд вслед за Рейзелом решил походить в школу, что вызвало у учеников ажиотаж. Я спросила насчет Раэля, уж очень боялась, что он творит бесчинства, но оказалось, что он на очень коротком поводке Раджека, отчего я облегченно вздохнула. Розария с блеском в глазах рассказывала о тех играх, что устраивают дети, когда приходят домой к директору, и тех играх, что наступают после их ухода. Насколько я могла понять, говорила она об уборке. Ох уж эти аристократические личности! Урокай, со слов моих нянек, был послушным, хоть и сопротивлялся тому факту что присматривает за ним никто другой, как Франкенштейн. Я ужаснулась, представляя сколько теперь всего на голове у блондина. Нужно будет ему помочь дистанционно, иначе меня совесть съест заживо и не подавится, что я тут себе отдыхаю, а Франки пашет в школе за троих.

Первым делом попросила Розарию подать мне мой мешочек и бархатную коробку, в которой покоилась печать. Мне очень льстило, что Франкенштейн решил подождать с одариваем ею Рейзела, и разрешил внести свою лепту. Помогала мне Розария, которая, ввиду особенностей своего клана, отлично понимала что я собираюсь делать. Мы отлично разделили работу - я сдерживала энергию Копья, пока Элеанор делала своим оружием духа маленькую дырочку в застежке, словно лазером. Я подала благородной осколок аметрина щедро напитанный моей силой, рассчитанной на Рейзела, который подходил по размеру, и закрепила своим Копьем, как клеем. Проверила застежку и осталась довольной - не сломается. Предложила попробовать Розарии, но та тоже не справилась с задачей, и мы счастливо прибили друг другу пять. С помощью М-24 меня обратно положили на живот, и я попросила Розарию разбудить меня, как только придет Франкенштейн. И снова уснула, устав от таких, вроде бы, простых действий.

***

В тот день, когда я дополнила печать Мастера, у нас с Франкенштейном вечером состоялся страстный спор на тему "сколько мне стоит отдыхать и какую работу могу выполнять". По мнению моей блондинки - никакой работы выполнять мне категорически нельзя. Правда, ему пришлось сдаться, когда на следующий день он отметил у себя в кабинете уменьшившееся количество бумаг, а под конец дня Кирилл принес недостающие стопки и молча положил на стол, чуть ли не убегая из кабинета. Все проверенные, подписанные и отсортированные, только взять и разложить по соответствующим папкам. После этого моего закидона, не без помощи остальных членов RK конечно, мы с Франки провели еще один разговор, где в этот раз победила я. Мы договорились, что кто-то из парней будет мне каждое утро приносить стопку бумаг, и я буду с ними возиться, "раз уж мне так скучно". А вместе с тем Розария приносила мне журнальчик по поведению учеников домой, и я могла сама лицезреть как работает благородная. Записей по типу "неуважительно обращается к Ноблесс" не было, и я поняла что рыженькая или сама додумалась, или подсказал кто. Хотя забавные моменты были, но это скорее не по вине самой Элеанор, а скорее по вине детей. Чего стоит запись: "не заметил новых дверей и пробил собой стекло, убегая от друга" возле имени Шинву.

Я теперь все чаще принимала посетителей, в том числе и Родерика, который жаловался что не может вблизи увидеть школу. Не знаю, что у меня в мозгу повредилось, видимо доброта душевная проснулась, но я предложила бывшему Лорду выход из ситуации. Пообещала, что он будет работать в школе, если пройдет мое обучение. Конечно, не безвозмездно, взамен я выцыганила у него разрешение на забор костного мозга, когда немного оправлюсь. Работа была на посту психолога, так что он не начал бы работать, пока я бы не вернулась в школу, но аристократа это все-равно воодушевило. Как только он принял учебники и методички, которые по моей просьбе достал Тао, то вцепился в них обеими руками, и все время читал, отрываясь от чтения лишь во время приема пищи и когда приходили дети. Я знала это благодаря, опять же, Тао, который на моем планшете установил подключение к камерам дома, школы и города. Ко всем, которые устанавливал наш хакер.

Но даже та доля занятости, что была мне дана, казалась мне недостаточной. Раньше или позже бумаги были приведены в порядок, видимо, в тишине лаборатории работалось мне лучше, ну или просто набила руку. Мои просьбы приносить мне больше все дружно игнорировали. Свой досуг я скрашивала чтением или работой с моими разработками усиливающей сыворотки, особенно, когда мои няни сменялись, и приходила либо Сейра, либо Раджек. С ними разговор длительный не клеился, ребята предпочитали слушать, а особенно рассказывать им мне было нечего. Когда приходил Раэль я демонстративно придумывала ему разную работу, чтобы немного свыкся парниша с тем, что он не пуп земли. А потом мне сообщили, что Раджек отлучился в Лукедонию. А когда я на следующий день увидела, как Раэль приводит в дом другого блондинистого члена клана Кертье, то наложила защиту своей силы на ребра, и что есть мочи закричала.

\- Хё-ё-ён! - на пороге незапертой на время моей болезни лаборатории остановился Рагар, и приспустив маску с лица, улыбнулся мне, становясь похожим на какого-то сказочного эльфа. Я так же ему улыбнулась, и протянула замотанные в бинты руки, жестом показывая, что хочу обнять его.

\- Оля... - Рагар присмотрелся ко мне, и теперь заметил мое состояние. Выглядела я уже все-таки лучше, от постоянных уколов с регенерином, мое лицо пришло в норму, так что вполне ожидаемо, что на первый взгляд благородный не заметил моей побитости. Видимо, Раджек успел его предупредить, так как он приобнял меня, едва касаясь, очень бережно. Раэль стоял, опустив низко голову, и я тут же погнала его за чаем. Тот коротко поклонился и, используя всю скорость Кертье, умчался наверх. Видимо, его отец уже успел его отчихвостить.

\- Все в порядке, мне уже лучше, - заверила Рагара, отметив на его лице беспокойство. Еще на лукедонской вечеринке я заметила, что моя шуточка перетекла в нечто больше, и Рагар, видимо, сочтя за честь такое мое обращение к нему, действительно относился ко мне как к сестре. А я что, дура, что ли, от такого старшего брата отказываться?

\- Был бы у меня Картас, я бы обязательно с ним разобрался, - с мрачной решимостью ответил мне благородный, и я помотала головой.

\- Не стоит. Там уже был Франкенштейн, - благородный внимательно посмотрел на меня, и я выдержала его взгляд. Потом он кивнул.

\- Если там был Франкенштейн, то тот подлец получил по заслугам.

\- Да и, знаешь ли, тебе бы пришлось встать в очередь, - я улыбнулась, пытаясь обратить все в шутку, намекая, что многие уже высказывали это желание.

В этот момент зашел Раэль с чаем, и мы с Рагаром переключились на более нейтральные темы. Рассказала ему о школе, о вечерах с детьми, об аресте Бывшего Лорда. Потом я сказала, что хочу с ним поиграть. Пыталась научить его играть в карты, но моими забинтованными руками играть совсем не получалось, поняла я это быстро. Поэтому мы стали играть в слова на Лукедонском. Я читерила, потому что пока что не настолько хорошо знаю этот язык, а Франкенштейн не одну книгу на том языке прочел, поэтому словарный запас моей второй личности позволил нам рассчитывать на довольно интересную игру. К ней, кстати, присоединился Раэль, которого я пригласила с нами играть, и, видимо желая мне отомстить, тот придумывал такие слова, после которых мне было бы трудно. Но я держалась молодцом. Хоть и все-равно выиграл Рагар.

Спустя пять дней, когда ко мне приставили М-24 и Киру, я после заполнения бумаг от Франкенштейна откинулась на подушки. Ребра рядом с позвоночником уже срослись, так что теперь заживающими оставались только по бокам, что позволило мне немного увеличить диапазон своих телодвижений. Мне даже было дозволено немного походить по лаборатории с кем-то под ручку, если хотелось косточки размять. Руки тоже приходили в норму, были уже четыре слоя кожи и прорезались ногти. Зрелище после размотки бинтов было как из дешевого ужастика. Но радовало то, что где-то через неделю можно будет уже снять бинты. А за месяц кожа и вовсе придет в первозданный вид, вот что значит, повышенная регенерация и модифицированный организм! И хотя я понимала, что лечись я как обычный человек, то валялась бы подольше, но... Все-равно, надоело!

\- М-24, а давай посмотрим что у нас по канону? - мужчина без слов вытащил планшет, а Кира собрал бумаги и сказал, что занесет Франкенштейну. Мы его не винили - вместе с М-24 мы могли зависнуть с этим делом надолго, еще и обсуждая. А когда нас однажды за этим делом Рагар застукал, так я вообще двое суток не видела своего планшета, а на третьи получила его от Тао, с объяснением "Рагар-ним немного его... Помял". Я помню, как мне было стыдно, что я забыла предупредить его, что там будет, или, лучше, вообще не позволяла бы читать, но бывший глава меня успокоил, что пока этого не случилось, то это можно избежать. И ничего, кроме согласия, я выдавить не могла, так как понимала его. Раджек, несмотря на особенности своего клана, вне поля битвы был очень приятным юношей, хоть и молчаливым.

Я вынырнула из воспоминаний, как только перед глазами показались картинки. То, что канон я порядочно так похерила, было заметно невооруженным глазом, но теперь у меня не было желания слишком от него отбегать. В этом меня убедил М-24, который, выслушав мою версию, начал ее критиковать, что жертв тогда может быть намного больше, ведь если сильно изменим канон - не будем знать будущего. Его предложением было ненавязчиво ходить по лезвию, время от времени покачиваясь в стороны канон-не канон. Я пожала тогда плечами, но согласилась - канон так или иначе время от времени имел свои пять минут славы, большой разницы мне это не делало. Если это не чья-то смерть, или сильные траты силы Мастером - прошу пожалуйста, пусть случается. Правда, читая в этот раз, мы были с модифицированным солидарны, и сказали в унисон:

\- Нельзя этого допустить.

\- Нельзя этого допустить.

\- Есть идеи? - М-24 отложил планшет, и посмотрел на меня своими розовыми глазами. Я кивнула и взяла в руки телефон, набирая знакомый мне уже номер. Пока шли гудки, я попросила моего няня, чтобы позвонил Кире, а тот стянул сюда Франкенштейна и Раймонда.

\- Хён, есть серьезный разговор. Приведи с собой Родерика, у нас важное совещание, - мне коротко сообщили о согласии, и трубка отключилась. Включила планшет, и наблюдала, как Рагар, с фанатизмом в глазах, стоял перед дверью комнаты Прошлого Лорда. Даже смена власти не уменьшила в нем той искорки восхищения, и тот стоял на одном колене, перед Родериком в домашней одежде и с растрепанной прической. А потом, словно о чем-то вспомнив, позвонила нашему аналитику.

\- Тао, приведи мне Урокая и сам приходи. Важный разговор есть, - опять согласие, и я сама скинула вызов. Этими звонками-просьбами я так всех переполошила, что те примчались буквально за пару минут. Коротко выложила суть проблемы, а точнее - пересказала отрывок канона, и посмотрела на собравшихся мужчин.

\- Раймонду это хорошо известно, но я не знаю что насчет остальных, так что скажу сразу - после использования Кровавого Камня категорически запрещается использование большого количества силы примерно... Месяца два, я права? - спросила у Ноблесс, на что получила в ответ кивок. - Так вот. Это значит, что при всем желании Мастер просто не сможет исполнить свой долг, потому что сляжет прямо там, на месте, - Франкенштейн мгновенно побледнел и я поспешила продолжить, - А это значит, что нам нужно будет решить вопрос с Игнесс Кравей и ее папулей быстрее, чем она решит к нам наведаться. У кого какие идеи?

\- Я знаю местоположение этой лаборатории, - быстро, словно боясь опоздать, отозвался Эгваин. Видимо, весть о том, какую цену за этот бой может заплатить Рейзел, не на шутку его встревожила. Но в общем-то я его понимала.

\- Юроки, молодец, я ожидала от тебя сговорчивости, - зная, как он любит эту ласковую версию своего имени, поцеловала воздух в его направлении, печатая на ноутбуке то, что у нас уже есть из информации и что нужно добыть или обдумать. - Передай, пожалуйста, эту информацию Тао, - благородный тут же вместе с хакером подошел к компьютеру, показывая ему место на карте, а тот сразу стал вычислять точное местоположение. Я только перевела взгляд на остальных. - Теперь я бы хотела знать, какой уровень сил у вас, господа Ноблесс и Бывший Лорд.

\- Мой уровень сил почти без изменений, - ответил Раймонд, внимательно на меня смотря, но абсолютно безэмоционально. Это прогресс, раньше на меня без недовольства или презрения даже глаз не поднимали. - Все-таки у Ноблесс Оружие Духа - это наша душа, и материального воплощения не имеет. Потому, если душу Ноблесс вернуть на землю, мы дальше будем жить как прежде.

\- Вот почему ваша сила принимает вид феникса, вы все время перерождаетесь - кивнула головой с пониманием дела. - А почти, это значит, что есть что-то не так?

\- Это из-за использования Кровавого Камня не по прямому назначению, - Раймонд отвел от меня взгляд, и я решила не давить. Вместо этого посмотрела на Родерика.

\- А у тебя как?

\- Ну, у меня силушки много, даже без Рагнарька. Показать? - я сжала губы в тонкую полоску, изобразила ироническую улыбку и склонилась над ноутбуком так, чтобы не было видно моего лица тем, кто стоял передо мной.

\- Да уж... Сила есть - ума не надо, - я записала примерные данные насчет силовой поддержки, и посмотрела на Франкенштейна. - Ну, ты-то точно будешь в этом участвовать?

\- Я - да, в отличие от тебя, - сразу пресек любые мои возражения на корню он, на что я только проворчала что-то вроде "да и не собиралась".

\- Итак, что мы имеем... Почти дееспособный Ноблесс, бывший Лорд, Франкенштейн, и-и-и... - взгляд в сторону Урокая, который ответил мне кивком. - И один глава клана. Теперь главный вопрос. Нужно ли брать кого-то еще? И на кого повесить безопасность Рейзела? - невольно посмотрела на Тао, так как его идеи часто были дельные.

\- На меня не смотри, RK-8 тоже будут в этом участвовать, тем более что трое наших бойцов там точно будет, и двое потенциальных.

\- Оу-оу, стоп машина, я похоже что-то не поняла, - я недовольно посмотрела на хакера. - Кого ты еще успел завербовать?

\- Я - номер 7, - улыбнулся мне М-24, - Франкенштейн с недавних пор дал мне добро на участие в драках, - я укоризненно посмотрела на блондина, мол, как ты мог распоряжаться _моим_ пациентом, на что тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- А я - номер 8, - с гордостью выпятил грудь Урокай. - Я прошел проверку, так что меня приняли, - я вскинула бровь, не понимая о какой проверке идет речь. Ведь раньше перед принятием никаких проверок никто не проходил. Посмотрела на Тао, что удачно притворялся страждущим болями в животе и чуть ли под стол не скатился, сдерживая смех. Но нужно было признать ему должное - кроме трясущихся плеч ничто его не выдавало. Я глубоко вздохнула, и посмотрела на собравшихся.

\- Ладно, понимаю и не оспариваю. Но кто из вас - потенциальные участники? - Родерик посмотрел на Тао, но отметив, что тот находиться в некондиции, хмыкнул и сам отозвался.

\- А мы с Раймондом, а что? - Эрга Кенезис довольно панибратски повис на Ноблесс, на что последний лишь вскинул глаза к потолку. - Мы еще не решили, правда, не решил только Раймонд, а я уже по сути готов. Как там Кира говорил... - бывший Лорд пощелкал пальцами, силясь припомнить, и я мысленно отметила, что благородные, несмотря на долгое время невмешательства в мир людей, очень быстро акклиматизировались, но потом сосредоточилась снова на блондине. - _Готов как пионер_ , да?

\- _Пионер всегда готов_ , - поправила я его, раздумывая когда и где Кира мог такое применить. То, что тот уже вполне плавно говорил по русски удивительно не было - Инна Тимофеевна не позволяла о себе забыть. Они с М-24 уже даже успели ее навестить, Кира не мог не познакомить двух самых близких ему людей друг с другом. И я была за него искреннее рада, когда слышала об этом, распластавшись здесь. Еще один минус моего состояния - все самое интересное происходит без меня. Но нужно было вынырнуть из мыслей, и вернуться к нашему плану. Я записала на ноутбуке всех участников нашей дивизии парней:

\- Франкенштейн

\- К.Э.Д.Раймонд

\- Э.К.Д.Родерик

\- Урокай Эгваин

\- Тао

\- Такео

\- Регис К. Ландегре

\- Кира

\- Сейра

\- М-24

С долей грусти посмотрела на такой замечательный список, в котором не было меня, и чуть ли не пустила слезу, что пропущу такую веселуху. Не судьба, видимо. Хотя, судьба тут ни при чем, мерзавец Юрий, чтоб тебя понос замучил. Я продиктовала список и передала ответственность в ручки Тао, как главного координатора боев и оснастителя средствами связи, а сама тяжело вздохнула. Напомнила напоследок всем, что Музакку хорошо было бы принести сюда, по возможности, чтобы до него Кромбель не добрался. Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня внимательно, но и слова не сказал. Я лишь кивнула, тяжело вздохнув. Так хотелось ему все объяснить, что так надо... Надо, любимый, просто доверься мне.

_Я знаю. И доверяю тебе._

Снова услышала его посторонний голос в голове и только сейчас заметила, что он с улыбкой смотрит на меня, гладя коленку прикрытую одеялом. Я робко улыбнулась ему, что не осталось незамеченным остальными. Раздались вежливые покашливания, но я плевала на это. Наоборот, я не упустила возможность приблизиться к нему, нежно прильнув к широкой груди, и уже оттуда смотрела на всех собравшихся. Нужно было уладить еще один момент.

\- Перед нами остались еще две задачи. Отвлечь Рейзела и предупредить Раскрею о предстоящих действиях. Из действующих глав кланов там будет только Сейра, но нельзя динамить Лордессу и проворачивать такое в тайне. Так что нужно будет придумать гонца с вестями к Лорду, и того, кто сможет отвлечь Ноблесс, - я прикусила бинт на большом пальце, лихорадочно соображая. Все-таки, похерить канон - просто, а вот баллансировать, словно ходить по канату - тяжелее. Но так намного, намного интереснее. Я хищно улыбнулась, все так же кусая бинт. А потом почувствовала как меня сильнее прижали к груди, и поглаживаниями привели в себя. Я тут, оказывается, всю лабораторию жутью наполнила. Хотя, моя жуть была в разы нежнее Франкенштейновской, потому что своих она не трогала. Не сосредоточив на том мыслей, я посмотрела на остальных. - И каковы идеи? Если все мудро провернуть, то получится без жертв как с нашей стороны, так и со стороны мирного населения. Но вот о врагах говорить не берусь, - снова ухмыльнулась, и Рагар выступил вперед.

\- Я могу отправиться к Лорду, или выслать Раджека, - вежливо склонил голову Рагар, и я кивнула.

\- Думаю, кандидатура Раджека хороша. Он быстренько смотается туда-сюда, спринтер наш, - я покачалась в стороны, удовлетворенно улыбаясь и записывая все в свой документ в ноутбуке. Потом остановилась, и сплела пальцы в замок. - А что с Рейзелом?

\- Думаю, можно было бы его куда-то с детьми выслать, - предложил Раймонд, смотря на остальных и ища поддержку.

\- Точно-точно, - согласился Лорд, подняв вверх указательный палец, - и отправить оставшихся глав кланов с ним, чтобы не слинял. А если захочет силой, то дети - весомый аргумент, чтобы этой силы не использовать.

\- Розария-ним останется с Ольгой, я не позволю ей остаться здесь в одиночестве, - добавил Франкенштейн.

\- Она не была бы в одиночестве, Раджек быстро бы вернулся из Лукедонии, - возразил мой хён.

\- Ни на минуту, - со злобным взглядом припечатал Франки, а я подняла вверх руки.

\- Так, во-первых, - я окинула взглядом всех спорящих, - не надо обсуждать все дело так, будто меня здесь нет. Я согласна с Франкенштейном, оставьте мне Розарию, иначе я от скуки точно что-то не шибко умное сделаю. А во-вторых, - я развела руки в сторону, - камон, ребята, вы что, не в курсе какой Рейзел - упрямый баран? - Франкенштейн от этой формулировки скривился, как от зубной боли, а Родерик и Раймонд с важным видом покивали мне. - И ему главы клана - не помеха. Махнет рукой, скажет "на колени, пока я не отойду на километр" и умчится. А еще, с его топографическим кретинизмом по пути заблудится, - по лицам всех, даже не участвующих в этом споре, я увидела понимание и невольный ужас от подобного положения дел. - Так что Кадиса Этраму Ди Рейзела я беру на себя.

\- Он сейчас в школе, - сообщил нам всем Тао, - мне сказать, чтобы его привели?

\- Нет, не надо, пускай побудет с детьми, - я мягко улыбнулась, представляя, как он сидит за партой и глядит в окошко. - Это для него бесценные моменты... Позовете его, как вернется домой. А пока что... Хён, - я посмотрела на Рагара, удобнее устроившись на Франкенштейне. - Пошли Раджека в Лукедонию. Быстрее отправится - быстрее вернется. Ах да! - я позвала к себе Рагара рукой, и быстро затараторила ему на ухо. - Предупреди Лорда, что вскоре в Сеуле будет драка, которую мы предотвратить не сможем. Если захочет - пусть придет на огонек. Лорду тоже не повредит разминка, - благородный отстранился от меня и кивнул, а я в ответ лишь покачала указательным пальцем. - Так ей и передай, от моего имени, - а потом обратилась к остальным.

\- У кого-то есть предложение, куда отправить Рейзела с детьми? - на меня посмотрели непонимающе, и я вздохнула. - Ну, вы же понимаете, что мне будет проще его убедить, если на чаше весов будет что-то интересное и новое? - поймала на себе много сомнительных взглядов. - Ну, по сути, Ноблесс едва ли будет просто перекупить... Но хотя бы вознаградить, если согласится, - мне снова ответили тишиной и я просто махнула на них рукой. - Эх, ни грамма фантазии. Тао, что у нас по ознакомительно-развлекательным мероприятиям поблизости? - на минуту воцарилась тишина, а потом хакер воодушевился, что-то открывая на общем экране.

\- В соседнем городе завтра будет цирк, и пробудет неделю. Это подойдет?

\- Хмм... - мы с Франкенштейном одинаково придирчиво осмотрели афишу. Отозвался он уверенно. - Да, думаю это подойдет.

\- Мастер поедет вместе с детьми и благородными, мы уже определим, когда будем делать набег. Правда, на кого-то из благородных повесишь маленькую камеру, Тао. Порядка и контроля ради, я буду наблюдать за ними. У тебя же есть подходящая незаметная камера, а, Тао?

\- Ну-у... - хакер почесал голову, явно смущаясь. - Есть нечто похоже, но я доработаю все.

\- Я надеюсь на тебя, Тао, - сказала я, кинув на него многозначительный взгляд. А потом посмотрела на остальных. - Собрание закончилось, можете быть свободны, разве что кто-то еще хочет что-то выяснить? - с интересом посмотрела на остальных собравшихся.

\- Ни у кого нет вопросов, командир! - шутливо отозвался Родерик, но я посмотрела на него сурово.

\- У нас тут не монархия, как у вас, в Лукедонии, а демократия, Бывший Лорд, - посмотрела на него исподлобья, правда, почувствовав на себе внимательный взгляд, встретилась со взволнованным взглядом Франкенштейна. Ах да, если объявить тут демократию, то Тао сделает из этого дома черти-что. - Ну, относительная, ха-ха, - с нервным смешком добавила я, и все остальные посмотрели на меня, явно растерявшись. - Короче, понимайте это как хотите, а теперь мне нужно отдохнуть.

Всех словно ветром сдуло, возле меня только остался Франкенштейн, который бережно меня обнимал, в то время, как я вовсю жалась к нему, иногда и терпя неприятную ноющую боль в боках. Он гладил меня по голове, словно хотел чтобы я уснула на его руках. Но я лишь немного поерзала в его руках, и прикоснулась ладонью к щеке.

_С каких пор наша связь стала такой стабильной и... Сильной?_ \- мысленно спросила я, зная, что меня услышат. И Франкенштейн деликатно улыбнулся не размыкая губ и лишь посмотрел на меня из-под полуприкрытых век.

_Думаю, это потому что ты меня полностью приняла. И наша душа, собираясь из осколков, резонирует._

Посмотрела на него с улыбкой, чувствуя себя так спокойно и уютно. Я забрала ладонь от его лица и выставила перед своим лицом, взглядом прося, чтобы Франки коснулся ее своей. Что он незамедлительно сделал. В тот же момент мои глаза увидели более тонкий диапазон, и я заметила наши ауры. Мою оранжевую, и его - мягко голубую, небесную, как его глаза. Он широко раскрыл глаза в удивлении, словно желая сильнее показать мне это сходство. Я лишь улыбнулась, и позволила разноцветным шарикам на наших руках смешаться. Получилась ярчайшая белая вспышка. На душе снова стало спокойно. И я услышала голос Франкенштейна того, что в моей голове.

_Теперь синхронизация завершена. Что сделаешь?_

И без его подсказок было ясно, о чем он спрашивал. Подавить его личность, и отправить в забвение, или оставить все как было. И хоть я уже помнила все то, что помнил Франкенштейн, я лишь улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза.

_Я не могу так с тобой поступить, не смогу подавить. У меня не камень вместо сердца. Да и... Непривычно будет с тишиной в голове, пожалуй? Оставайся, если тебе не в тягость?_

_С превеликим удовольствием, Оля-ля._

С шутливыми нотками мне ответили, а потом я почувствовала, как знакомый взгляд пытливо меня осматривает. Открыла глаза, глядя в такие близкие - и мои личные! - небеса вместо глаз. Улыбнулась.

\- Все слышал?

\- Да, - с интересом ответил мне Франкенштейн, не отрывая глаз от моего лица. - Хоть я раньше думал, что прекрасно понимаю каково людям с раздвоением личности, то теперь ясно понимаю, что знал лишь каково шизофреникам, - он мягко улыбнулся и заправил мой локон за ухо. - Это удивительно.

Не собираясь больше ничего обсуждать, я пожелала только одного - чтобы он окунулся в меня полностью и растворился во мне полностью. Откинулась спиной на подушки, и за воротник притянула к себе Франкенштейна, утопая в поцелуе. Таком нежном, не желающем навредить, но одновременно жадном. Чувствуя осторожные касания ладоней, которые не смели сжать или провести чуть сильнее по коже, но так же чувствовала как они дрожали от желания **сжать** и **провести сильнее, ощутимее**. Я очень уважала своего партнера за эту борьбу с собой, и в знак благодарности прижала его к себе так сильно, как могла, вовсе не щадя своих ладоней.  
  



	24. Часть 23

После нашей минутки близости с Франкенштейном, от меня тактично отстранились, если так можно назвать отдирание моих окровавленных ладошек от белоснежного халата. Мне настоятельно посоветовали отдохнуть хотя бы час перед непростым разговором с Ноблесс. Впервые я не спорила, так как усталость то и дело накатывала, как лавина. Я расслабленно легла на плечи, закрылась рукой от лампы прямо надо мной, и понятливый Франки ее выключил, даря мне крошечную часть сумрака. Расслабленно закрыла глаза, чтобы потом их снова открыть, и потом уже закрыть для сна, как уже привыкла делать, но когда открыла веки, то обнаружила себя не в лаборатории, а в Забвении.

Лакрицияр словно сидел на невидимом троне, закинув ногу на ногу, и опираясь подбородком на сжатую в кулак ладонь. Я, как только завидела его, тут же побежала быстро в его направлении. Это меня немного удивило, я была уверена что гравитации здесь нет, но отметила это где-то на подсознательном уровне, не прекращая движения. Бог, замечая что я на него несусь, встал с "трона", и я могла впечататься в него, уже выпрямленного, обнимая за талию, и прижимаясь щекой к груди. Проводя параллель со своим прошлым отцом, я вспомнила, что к своему родному папе я бы не отважилась вот так подбежать и обнять. Это было допустимо лишь в раннем детстве, причем, каждого раза встречалось с поощрением. А потом я запретила себе сама. Но сейчас хотелось это сделать. Я подняла взгляд на местное божество, широко улыбаясь.

\- Я знала, что ты услышишь мои молитвы. Спасибо, что вытащил меня оттуда. И что сделал все так, чтобы не допустить ужасного позора, - мои радостные речи столкнулись с непонятливым и строгим взглядом. - Спасибо, папуля.

\- Что ты себе позволяешь, женщина? - он предпринял попытку выпутаться, и я сжала его так сильно, как могла, а потом отпустила сама. Он одернул свою одежду, и посмотрел на меня строго. - С этим отшлепаю я не шутил, Ольга. В первую очередь - я божество, и такого отношения к себе я не потерплю.

\- Ладно, папочка, - я улыбнулась как тот чешир, и он лишь тяжело вздохнул.

\- Не знала баба горя, купила баба порося, - тяжело вздохнул Хозяин этого пространства, смотря на меня внимательно. - Итак, буду краток, и начну свой выговор, - я немного напряглась, и он это заметил. - Но сначала поздравлю с пройденной синхронизацией. Хорошая работа и бла-бла-бла.

\- Ага, учитывая что мне никто не сказал как это делать, - протянула я тем же тоном, но с ехидной улыбкой. В ответ мне был ниспослан взгляд сквозь прищуренные веки.

\- А теперь перейду к выговору. Я вижу, что стоило допустить до того, чтобы твоя попа пострадала, - я в красках представила это действие в этом подвале, и мигом помрачнела. Неужели я так провинилась, что он хотел чтобы этот ужас произошел со мной? Видимо, это очень отчетливо отобразилось на моем лице, что божество сразу смешался. - Вообще, я имел ввиду, насчет отшлепать тебя, - я лишь то и могла, что испуганно на него зыркнуть. - Кхм. Так вот. Чем ты, доця, думала, когда вызвалась убедить Рейзела к той авантюре, что вы придумали? Ты же понимаешь, что он редкостно упрямый баран? Упрется рогом, и двигай-не двигай - с места не сойдет. Потому, я думаю, что смогу тебе помочь в том, чтобы его убедить, но нужно будет твое согласие на определенное действие.

\- На какое? - я склонила голову в бок, не понимая, почему сам Бог этого мира что-то просит от меня.

\- На разрешение использования твоей воли. Разрешение не одноразовое, и будет длиться только до тех пор, пока ты будешь Хранительницей. Будь ты просто человеком, несмотря на то, что ты моя дочь, я бы не мог этого сделать, потому что это строжайшее табу всех божеств. Даже если ты была бы благородной, или оборотнем, все равно нельзя. Но пока ты хранишь в себе этот статус, то можно.

\- То есть, когда я передам этот статус Рейзелу, то ты утеряешь эту возможность?

\- Ну... Теоретически.

\- А на деле как? - я внимательно посмотрела на божество, чувствуя подвох.

\- А на деле это разрешение будет как клеймо на твоей душе. То есть, если ты отдашь этот статус Рейзелу, а потом примешь от меня статус нового Хранителя, или полу-богини, то разрешение снова будет действительно. Когда переродишься - оно, хмм... - Лакрицияр прижал два пальца к подбородку, задумавшись, - оно войдет в фазу сна, но если ты в следующей жизни вспомнишь свои прошлые перерождения, то автоматически разблокируешь это, в каком ты бы мире или статусе не находилась.

\- То есть, если я соглашусь, то подпишусь на то, что буду твоей марионеткой, даже после перерождения? Даже если буду в другом мире ты сможешь дергать за ниточки?

\- Не я, а божество, которому принадлежит тот мир. Так что ты подумай хорошенько, - любезно предупредил меня бог, и я действительно задумалась. Черт знает, в какой мир меня может занести... Да и что ж я, не справлюсь с тем, чтобы убедить одного Ноблесс? Но потом почему-то некстати вспомнились отрывки, как Предыдущий Лорд убеждал его стать Лордом, или вообще кто-либо пытался в чем-то убедить и его легендарное "отказываюсь". И еще вспомнилось что моя вторая половинка - гениально-сумасшедший ученый, который, если нужно будет, подарит мне бессмертную молодость. А к Лакрицияру я притерлась как-то, что ли...

\- Я согласна.

\- Вот и хорошо, вот и ладненько, - не предприняв даже попытку меня переубедить, стремительно ко мне подошел божество, и схватив за плечи, прижал спиной к своей груди. Было навязчивое чувство, что я сейчас душу дьяволу продала. А когда я отметила, что одна из звезд выбилась из общего пейзажа небосвода и летит на нас с офигительной скоростью, то чуть кирпич не отложила прямиком тут. Этот сумасшедший же держит мне руки! Я смогу сделать в свою защиту ноль целых, хрен десятых. Чем больше приближалась эта звезда, явно отличающаяся от остальных душ, тем громче мой крик становился. Но как я не брыкалась, как не пыталась вырваться, это прилетело мне в грудь, останавливаясь чуть ниже сердца, между легкими. Я тяжело дышала и хрипела, пытаясь отойти от крика, но не было никакой боли. Только тепло, и легкое, ненавязчивое покалывание. - Вот видишь, не было так страшно...

\- Ты... Не бог... Ты - Сатана.

\- Да-да, и я тебя тоже люблю, но тебе пора просыпаться, ты так не считаешь? - один щелчок его пальцев, и я проснулась от слепящего света.

Все собрались около меня в лаборатории. Ну, относительно все. Франкенштейн, Хён, оба Ноблессы, Родерик и юные аристократы были точно, и я могла их видеть только потому, что они склонились надо мной с взволнованными лицами. Горло першило, и я хотела его коснуться, но поняла, что мои движения были скованы. Взглянула на руки - зафиксированы ремнями, так же как и все тело - шея, живот, лодыжки... Я посмотрела на Франкенштейна, сузив глаза.

\- Признавайся, окаянный, опыты на мне ставить задумал? - мое высказывание у некоторых здесь собравшихся вызвало громкий смех, или тихое и сдерживаемое хихиканье, а тот же окаянный, стал бережно меня отстегивать.

\- Ну как ты могла так подумать? Ты сильно ворочалась во сне, - так, а это уже интересно. - Кричала, пиналась, я был уверен, что если тебя не свяжу - то ты убежишь отсюда сверкая пятками, и ребра повредишь, - он отстегнул все ремешки, и внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, нагнувшись надо мной так, что его волосы скрывали нас надежным шатром от других, - А ведь если бы кое-кто рассказал мне о своем детстве, в том числе, были ли случаи лунатизма, то я бы тут не так сильно волновался во время подобного.

\- А если я скажу, что обо мне стоит волноваться? - приподнялась, и Франки сразу распрямился, позволяя мне сесть. - Лунатила я в детстве, но это не тот случай. У нас были с местным божеством... Некоторые дела, - абсолютно все присутствующие удивленно на меня посмотрели. - Но я не буду об этом сейчас говорить. Мне нужно провести разговор с Рейзел-нимом.

Все закивали головами, как те китайские болванчики, и дружно вывалились из лаборатории. Остались только мы вдвоем. Мастер сел у моей кровати, смотря на меня безэмоционально, но с каким-то неуловимым теплом в глазах. Чтож, пора намотать сопли на кулак, и в бой! 

\- Рейзел-ним. Скажу сразу и прямо, - тяжело вздохнула, словно готовясь пойти на погружение под воду, - мы собираемся общими силами не допустить нападения на город. Нападение совершит Игнесс Кравей. Нам придется пробраться на их земли и убить ее, пока они не нанесли вреда мирному населению. Естественно, Роктис не станет стоять в стороне, так что и его придется убить, - я говорила со спокойствием и без капли жалости. Ноблесс кивнул, с явной тоской, и я продолжила. - Но как Вы понимаете, после лечения Кровавым Камнем Вам категорически нельзя вступать в любую схватку. Поэтому мы подумали, что Вы сможете сопровождать детей в цирке, что будет недалеко отсюда. Я уверена, Вам понравится зрелище, там много дики...

\- Я отказываюсь.

\- Но Рейзел-ним, нельзя так! - я расстроилась от того, что меня прервали и даже не дослушав до конца - отказались. Ноблесс смотрел на меня с грустью, но и с решимостью. Впервые видела на его лице так много эмоций одновременно. - Как Вы не понимаете, этот бой может стоить Вам жизни!

\- Понимаю... - Мастер поник еще больше, и поднялся с кресла, направляясь к выходу. - Но отказываюсь.

Слезы выступили на моих глазах. Почему он так упрям, и почему ни во что не ставит свою жизнь? Почему этот треклятый долг ему важнее... Важнее всего этого? Этой счастливой жизни? Почему? Я вытерла слезы кулаком, и вдруг почувствовала сильное першение в глазах. Сначала я замерла, и пыталась проморгаться, заодно отметив что Ноблесс остановился, но в мою сторону не оборачивался. Возможно, просто не знал как открыть дверь. И тогда, когда я почувствовала что меня что-то словно разрывает изнутри, от этого места, где ударила звезда, то коротко и испугано пискнула. А когда неприятное ощущение на глазах усилилось, причиняя боль, я и вовсе заорала, запаниковав. Было ощущение, что мне кто-то иголкой колупается в глазу, или что кто-то поставил мне на глаза по осе, что методично жалила меня. Я еще раз запищала, принимаясь лить больше слез, и тереть глаза, но ничего не помогало. А потом мои руки обмякли, дрожь уступила, а осанка выпрямилась явно не по моей воли. Но боль не отступала, и я предпочла бы выколупать себе глаза, нежели терпеть это еще хотя бы минуту.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, подойди ко мне, - я отозвалась словно не своим голосом, более грубым и с серьезно-разозленными нотками. Ноблесс повернулся, и мое тело, не подчиняясь моей воле, а чужой, смотрело на него. Я начала понимать что происходит. И могла поспорить на все богатства мира, что мои радужки были сейчас бело-перламутрового цвета. - Как смеешь ты поворачиваться спиной к тому, кто дал тебе возможность существовать в этом мире и черпать его блага? - этот голос совсем не напоминал голос того подростка из Забвения, и я внутренне от него поежилась. Впрочем, Мастер не отозвался, понимая, что моя аура разительно менялась.

А потом все подо мной заходило ходуном. Я понимала, что это спровоцировал Лакрицияр, но когда я заметила боковым зрением, что вещи на столе неподалеку дрожат, я поняла, что это не только подо мной все трясется, а что божество устроил, мать его, землетрясение. Естественно, ни для кого этого не осталось незамеченным, и на пороге лаборатории тут же появилась толпа, в изумлении смотря на происходящее, и на меня. А точнее - на божество, что временно заняло мое место. Вдруг, словно сквозняк, порыв воздуха окутал всех зевак, преодолевая путь в лабораторию.

Только благодаря своему третьему глазу, я поняла что это не простой сквозняк - порывы ветра были буквально напитаны какой-то голубовато-белой энергией. А потом, среагировав с моей аурой, простирающейся все дальше, к направлению Ноблесс, произошла короткая вспышка, что с внушительным звоном разбила лампу на потолке, заставив ее осколки упасть на землю. Ебаная. Молния. Разрядилась в лаборатории. Что-то мне подсказывает, случись это не в лаборатории, а в любом другом месте, убытка было бы больше, чем разбитый светильник, и трещина в полу в месте, где произошел разряд. Блин, папа, ты это, быстрее, а то мне страшно уже за свою тушку! Еще и Раймонд так злобно зыркает.

\- Как смеешь ты, кто чужд в этом мире, игнорировать просьбы той, кто гласит мою волю? Или же ты подвергаешь сомнению и мои желания и решения? - атмосфера запахла жаренным, так как моя аура поблескивала маленькими вспышками энергии. Где тут кнопка выключить, мать твою за ногу?! - Позволь тебе напомнить, Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, что с воскрешением твоего брата, бремя Ноблесс разделено на вас двоих. Ты _должен_ принимать мои решения, именно _это_ твой _долг_ , а не то, что тебе навязали позже. Поэтому, если ты откажешься от этого решения, что приняли все ради твоего же блага... - Мои губы, снова не подчиняясь мне, изогнулись в горькой, широкой ухмылке. - Тогда откажусь _ _Я_ _, в том числе и от этого мира.

Появилась еще одна молния, и ударила точно в то же место, что и прошлая. Намек, что для бога нет невозможного, или нежелание портить лабораторию сверх меры? Но потом мне стало не до того. Боль в груди вернулась, и я буквально задыхалась. Франкенштейн тут же подскочил ко мне, зафиксировав ребра, а подоспевшие Тао и Такео быстро придвинули аппарат искусственного дыхания, и надели на меня маску. Неприятное ощущение в глазах утихало, и я с наслаждением заморгала, чувствуя дорожки слез на лице. Дышалось тоже немного легче, и Франкенштейн отпустил меня. Я сразу же почувствовала поглаживание по голове, и открыла глаза. К моему удивлению, такой жест решил мне оказать никто иной, как Мастер.

\- Я согласен. И передай отцу... Что больше не нужно использовать тебя, - я прикрыла облегченно глаза, понимая, что это действие заимело эффект, пусть и было не самым приятным. Мастер ушел из лаборатории, довольно поспешно, как для него, а ко мне подбежал Родерик, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Он ведь отказывался, не так ли? Как ты смогла его убедить? - я нахмурилась, не понимая что он имеет ввиду. Сам же видел, как все происходило. Или он удивлен, что у меня появились такие умения, и был интересно, что это за явление? Оставалось только ухмыльнуться.

\- Секрет, - шкодливо показала язык, но потом поморщилась, чувствуя как в вену впивается игла. - У каждой уважающей себя девушки должен быть способ, как убедить сделать мужчину то, что ей угодно.

***

Хотя мы и планировали нападать через два дня, было решено сделать это завтра. На премьере цирка было много других завлекающих аттракционов и конкурсов, которые грозились на следующей неделе не появиться, и, путем короткого совещания, никто не хотел упускать возможности развеселить и расшевелить Ноблесс, так как после нашего разговора тот был угрюмее чем обычно. С нашей стороны приготовления долго не длились. Споря с Франкенштейном я выбила себе разрешение участия в драке дистанционно, и Тао подключил множество техники прямо в лаборатории, давая мне доступ. Со мной осталась Розария, согласно нашей договоренности, и должен был вернуться Раджек. В цирк с детьми и Ноблесс отправились Раэль, Рагар и Кэриас.

С самого утра я была недовольная и помятая. Проснулась связанная и с плохим настроением. Видимо, последние воздействия на мое тело божеством не прошли бесследно, так как Франкенштейн сказал мне, что за ночь я трижды пыталась подняться, и после второго раза меня просто связали. И еще сон снился ужасный. Вместе с Александрой мы были в каком-то футуристическом отеле, где нас пытался поймать Кромбель. И каждый раз, как мы ему попадались - делал больные и неприятные уколы в затылок, или в шейные позвонки. Понятно, что мы знали что находимся на вражьей территории, и мечтали как можно быстрее смыться. Но были две проблемы - на всех входах и выходах нас встречал Юрий, предвкушающий "веселье", так что угодить в его лапы не хотелось, и кроме того, нам нужно было что-то свистнуть из главной лаборатории.

Хоть бы только этот сон не был вещим, так как насыщенностью и последовательностью он разительно отличался от моих прошлых сновидений. Обычно вот такие сны-квесты теряли свой смысл, как только я начинала его проходить, так как сон сразу съезжал на совсем другие рельсы. А тут нет, все было динамично и совсем не понарошку. И боль вполне реальна, шея до сих пор ныла от уколов. Даже спросила Франкенштейна, не делал ли он мне никаких уколов, но тот заверил что нет. Но вот покраснение на шее было, и ученый стал рыться в моей подушке, и вытащил оттуда щетку для волос. Ну, хотя бы происхождение боли было выяснено, что несомненно меня обрадовало. После этого я стала слушать дальше о новостях насчет сегодняшней вылазки. 

Кертье-старший, как самый старший из аристократов, отправляющихся с Ноблесс, был обучен всему, что могло пригодиться, а так же получил мобильный, где я была на экстренной связи в случае конфуза. Но когда Франкенштейн позвал его на проверку его знаний в лабораторию, где как раз осматривал мои результаты скорости регенерации, и пытался понять, что спровоцировало мой лунатизм, естественно, не желая отрываться от этого дела, то я была уверена что конфузов не будет - Рагара обучили всему нужному и ненужному, даже меня проняло, и стало завидно от такого количества полезной информации.

Благородный был готов ко всему - к цунами, к землетрясению, к атаке террористов и к другим досадным непредвиденным обстоятельствам. Поэтому, когда он удалился, одетый в черный костюм, как все охранники Е-Ран, то я проводила его взглядом с улыбкой и мысленно держала за него кулачки. Он точно справится. Вот бы еще справиться нам. Франкенштейн, еще раз меня осмотрев, сказал что бинты можно уже снять, но руки сильно не напрягать. Не откладывая в долгий ящик я аккуратно размотала их, и увидела, что кожа на моих кистях, хоть была еще очень нежной, и немного розоватой, но ощущения были не болезненные. Обрадовано хлопнула в ладошки, а потом поймала мазь, которую кинул мне Франки.

\- Используй раз в три часа, это ускорит восстановление, - открыла баночку без наклейки, и обнаружила лишь приятный и легко уловимый аромат лимонов. Напоследок притянула моего личного доктора для поцелуя, а потом проводила взглядом до двери, как еще совсем недавно - Рагара. Зачерпнула немного мази, растерла везде, где была пострадавшая кожа, и посмотрела на свои руки. Чуда не произошло, и кожа не вернулась сразу к нормальному цвету, но мазь немного разогревала, что было безусловно приятно. И, пользуясь случаем, что бинты были сняты, я осторожно потянулась к прикроватной тумбочке, и выудив оттуда карты, улыбнулась Розарии.

***

Пока не пришел Раджек, мы с Розарией беспрерывно играли в карты. Я учила ее всем играм, что знала сама, и потому скучно нам не было. И если первую игру я объясняла долго, то с каждой последующей становилось все легче. Когда Кертье пришел, мы уже вовсю довольно эмоционально играли в переводного дурака. Сначала нынешний каджу Кертье молча смотрел как мы играли, и я не стремилась с ним поздороваться, так как внимательно следила за картами. Розария довольно быстро смекнула как можно мухлевать и активно пользовалась этим.

Следующую партию я уже не начинала, так как связалась с ребятами, узнать как дела. Оказалось, что они уже подлетают к острову. Состроив жалобное личико Розарии я попросила, чтобы она принесла что-то перекусить, прежде чем все начнется, и благородная, растрепав мне волосы со смешком, пошла на выход из лаборатории. Раджек стал меня спрашивать насчет игры, и я ему стала объяснять, что и к чему. По его лицу нельзя было сказать, заинтригован он, или не очень, но в глазах периодически мелькало что-то напоминающее интерес. Розария принесла мне миску, ложку и пакет с раменом, так что я тут же заварила его в лаборатории, благо вода и чайник были, и спустя пару минут уже сюрпала лапшой, и смотрела на выведенные на экране ноутбука изображения со звуком. На каждом участнике нашего налета была скрытая камера. Впрочем, скрытность относилась только к ее размерам, так как о камерах знали все. Я ж ведь заставила каждого по пять раз проверить их исправность. И все же, гарантий что после сильной атаки они не придут в негодность не было. Тем более, учитывая как все наши любят на поле боя терять верхнюю часть одежды.

Сначала все разбились на команды, как договаривались раньше - Раймонд, Родерик и Франкенштейн, будучи в одной компашке, двинулись на поиски Игнесс и Роктиса. Им же и было суждено их убить. Впрочем, эту чернявую красотку ждал сюрприз от меня, ранее согласованный с Франкенштейном. Я зачерпнула ложкой рамен и мечтательно улыбнулась, поглощая лапшу, и Розария посмотрела на меня с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

\- Неужели такой вкусный?

\- Нет, - я зачерпнула ложкой еще немного лапши, и посмотрела на нее, словно оценивая. - Хотя он вовсе неплох. Я так мордашкой отреагировала на мысли о скорой кончине Игнесс, - благородная замерла с плохо скрываемым шоком, а из динамиков полился голос Тао, который единственный из всей компании решился на это ответить.

\- Мне даже завидно стало, что я сейчас не вижу твоего лица, Оля, - я коротко хихикнула, отслеживая теперь РР.

Они поделились на пары. Тао и Такео были на приличном расстоянии от остальных, осматривая территорию и направляя все группы. Кира и М-24 страховали благородных, которым на собрании РР выпала судьба отследить и поймать Девятого старейшину, а так же, желательно, отвести его от остальной группы. И выпала им эта честь путем жеребьевки, потому что Тао не знал кого выбрать, так как никому не хотелось прикрывать тылы. Я разрулила тогда ситуацию, и сообщила, что те, кто будут запасными бойцами довольно органично впишутся в картину, если Игнесс подумает выпустить свои игрушки, или же если звезды совпадут так, что на острове, согласно канону, появятся Лунарк с Кентасом, хоть и не должны. Но перестраховаться стоило.

Бывшие ДА-5 уверенно вели всех в гущу леса, пока на их камерах не замаячило строение лаборатории, они остановились, и спрятались в гуще деревьев, тут же передавая информацию Франкенштейну. Тот двинулся вперед, а за ним весь благородный состав, а когда к Тао и Такео подбежали остальные, то настала следующая часть развлекательной программы. Выманивание девятого. Такео перезарядил пушку пару раз и выстрелил в здание, а потом, для достоверности, запустил красную ракету-салют, которую я раньше видела только по телеку. По сути сейчас я тоже смотрела через экран, но это было как-то реалистичнее, что ли. Я отставила пустую миску на столик, взяла мазь и стала втирать ее в руки, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

Не знаю чем это было спровоцировано, простым везением, или божественным одобрением, но к наглым визитерам вышел как раз таки Девятый. Он так целенаправленно двигался в сторону ребят, что не заметил Тао, который еще совсем недавно наставил ловушек, если за старейшиной кто-то вздумается переться, и теперь тихо преследовал старикана. Я бросила короткий взгляд на экраны с изображением происходящего у другой команды, и отметила только то, что те пока что крадутся как мышки, стараясь вынюхать, с какой стороны подойти к Игнесс.

Я лишь вначале подсказала им, что нужно спускаться в подвалы, но это была бесполезная информация. Во-первых, от подвалов фонило силой, и было понятно что обе цели внизу, а во-вторых, больше, чем то, что я сейчас сказала, подсказать я не могла. Как бы не пыталась присмотреться к фрэймам - не находила ничего примечательного, а прошлый Франкенштейн на том месте застал уже руины. Так что наши мальчики сейчас играли в разведку или партизанов, как им угодно, но испытывал от этого удовольствие только Лорд. Тот не особо старался скрываться, уверен, что если его кто и заметит - то скорее будет уверен что видит призрака, нежели поверит в волшебное воскрешение. И вот не то чтобы смысла в его словах не было... Но довольно быстро я отметила, что у меня дергается глаз точно так же, как у Франкенштейна, которого сняла камера Раймонда.

Взгляд снова метнулся к парням, где уже вовсю кипела пизделка. М-24, как мой собрат по соблюдению канона, еще в пути всем объяснил все сильные и слабые стороны старичка. Именно - это то, что его атаки имеют большой радиус, но тот довольно медлителен, как для бойца. Конечно, информация из манхвы, к тому же поданная Франкенштейном, могла быть несколько искаженной, все-таки наш домашний айболит и на тренировках не раз называл парней медлительными. Так что, для начала было решено немного вывести его из себя и подержать на расстоянии, так что старейшина сначала вывалился на пустую полянку, откуда из тени вышел уже трансформированный М-21. Тот стал разговаривать со старичком в манере "вредная молодежь против ворчащих стариков". Пули Такео, впрочем, не позволяли разговору зайти слишком далеко, и началась потасовка.

В какой-то момент появился М-24. Благодаря Тао, единственному не мельтешившему, я могла повнимательнее посмотреть, как мой пациент двигается на поле боя. Первое, что он сделал - на минуту применил ментальный контроль на старичке. Этой секундной заминки старейшины хватило бойцу, чтобы лобовым ударом кулак-рыло отправить старейшину в недалекий полет в ручки Киры. Оборотень поймал две верхние "лапки" старейшины, и пнув того с ноги, не выпуская их, сломал эти лапки так легко, словно это сухие ветки. Не иначе, как интереса ради, Сейра шарахнула своей косой, срезая остальные две лапки с правой стороны. "Лучший доктор мира" проигрывал прямо сейчас нашей команде рыцарей, и я не могла сдержаться от поощрительного клича в честь парней. Разборки со старейшиной продолжились дальше, а я посмотрела что творится в другой группе.

Игнесс нашлась. Хоть было неканонно то, что у нее нет подопытных (что радовало меня безумно), но зато халат был на ней согласно сюжету. Девица не поняла, что обозналась, а Лорд решил пока не заходить, чтобы сохранить эффект неожиданности. За это я его похвалила первым делом, так как хотела с удовольствием посмотреть на эту картину. Но это потом. Сейчас я наслаждалась тем, как Игнесс наезжает на Раймонда, путая его с Рейзелом. Сначала я сдержанно похихикивала в кулак, но потом почувствовала небольшую боль в ребрах и потянулась за таблетками с обезболивающими. Розария меня выручила, подавая все необходимое, а потом так же села возле меня и с интересом наблюдала, правда за боем ребят со старейшиной. А если быть еще точней - то за движениями Сейры. Иногда даже ненавязчиво ей что-то подсказывала, и юная каджу принимала эти советы, слегка кивая головой, словно благодаря.

В лабораторию на возмущенные крики Игнесс прибежал Роктис. Она начала ему что-то истерить, и Раймонд снова сказал не особо лестное в адрес дочурки Кравея. Тут-то мятежник и замер. Видимо, сопоставил какие-то факты, и громко заорал "ты - не Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел!". На этом моменте я взорвалась хохотом, уж больно растерянным было лицо Роктиса, еще бы, сила есть, а владелец не тот. И судя по всему - ему не известен. Волну моего смеха подхватил Лорд, и вошел в эту лабораторию так пафосно, словно в тронный зал. Игнесс тут же испуганно спряталась за отца, а Роктис просто пялился на блондина, говоря "но как... Я же сам... Собственными глазами видел".

Впрочем, объяснять ему уже никто и ничего не стал. Франкенштейн отпустил Копье на прогулку, Урокай призвал оружие духа, а Раймонд развалил своей силой все строение, продолжая схватку на свежем воздухе. Я глянула, как дела у другой группы, и заметила что старейшина вырублен, спеленат лентами Тао, возле него стояли все остальные, и смотрели то на старейшину, то в сторону взрывов.

\- А чего стоим, ребята, чего не добиваете девятого?

\- Ну, как бы так это объяснить... - Как всегда, издалека начал Тао, и я только выразительно покашляла. - Мы короче подумали его боссу оставить. Вдруг, информация какая будет ему нужная. У нас ведь задание было задержать, никто не думал что мы можем его даже и прихлопнуть.

\- Так, ребятки, этот дедок даже если и знает что-то - то не скажет, - я говорила это недовольно, но пожалуй все уловили, что злилась я не на них. - А Урокай у нас уже на пол-ставки информатором работает. Так что тащите хворост, ветки, в кострище его, и... _Гори-гори, ясно, чтобы не погасло!_ \- на эти мои слова Кира ухмыльнулся, но все последовали моему совету. Я же полностью переключилась на другой бой. Родерик страховал Раймонда, иногда выставляя на него или на Франкенштейна и Урокая щит, а иногда и самостоятельно атакуя. Конечно, эти атаки - не чета атакам Рагнареком, но как отвлекающий маневр работало.

Услышав вопль, я посмотрела на изображение с камеры Урокая, и выдавила лыбу. Согласно канону, хоть это и должно было произойти чуть позже, Франкен отфигачил Игнесс руку. Этот вопль отвлек Роктиса сильнее, чем что-либо другое и он, кажись, позабыв обо всем на свете умчался к дочери. И тогда получил свой смертельный удар от Раймонда, падая наземь уже на колени. Он сначала смотрел в молчании на Ноблесс, которого он не знал, но Раймонд присел перед ним, положил руку на плечо и посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Не поздно было все исправить. Никогда не было. Но ты предпочел избаловать дочь вседозволенностью, извращая ее душу. Ей нужен был не только пряник, но и кнут, Роктис, - я ухмыльнулась этой полу-метафоре, понимая что это намек на их оружие духе, и в камере Раймонда отметила, что и Роктис это понял. Он склонил голову, благодаря за преподанный урок, и развеялся пеплом. Я тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела на дела других. Рыцари уже успешно кинули деда в костер, только теперь понимая, что мужик в общем-то и мертв уже. А Франкенштейн, прикрепив Игнесс к ее же стенду для подопытных, подождал момента, когда ее тело осознает момент владения оружием духа, и когда вся ее энергия была на пике - без сожалений и резко воткнул специальную иглу в кость, забирая много костного мозга. Девчуля заорала, и Урокай проткнул ее своей глефой. Драгус, впрочем, только усилил ее вопли, и не отправил к предкам, зато это сделал Родерик, направляя на нее атаку за атакой, пока не появился первый признак алой пыли. И кроме проклинающей их Игнесс было слышно как трещит что-то под землей. И вдруг из под обломков рухнувшей вниз земли показался взбешенный и тяжело дышащий Музака.

\- Твою ж мамашу! - мой вопль разнесся по всей лаборатории. Я была уверена, что без помощи Игнесс тот не проснется! Что же... Будем в таком случае импровизировать!


	25. Часть 24

Музака хватался за голову, рычал и так далее, довольно натурально, словно в каноне. Я запаниковала, и точно бы свалила отсюда к ним, если бы не Розария с Раджаком. Те успели меня убедить что пока я туда доберусь, то все уже закончится, а даже если и успею, то ничего не добьюсь со своими увечьями. Хотела уже возразить и прямо в лаборатории доказать на что я способна, но отвлек меня Тао.

\- Ольга, не теряй голову. Есть случаи, когда полезнее говорить, нежели кулаками махать.

\- Тао, Музака Рейзела чуть ли не зашиб в этом своем убер-режиме. Если вы туда сунетесь, он вас растопчет, даже не заметив, как тараканов.

\- Мы уже двигаемся туда. Поможем другим его немного отвлечь, я расставлю динамики неподалеку, а ты за это время придумай что-то, что сможет его привести в чувство, - я помотала головой, и тяжело вздохнула. Проще сказать, чем сделать. По сути, если они будут его дразнить, и быстро потом убегать, то смогут устроить что-то в роде игры в собачку. Я передала свои соображения Тао, и тот заверил меня, что так они и сделают.

Но простой задачей это не будет. В каноне даже Рейзел не смог его привести в чувство, разве что на минуту. Возможно, над ним уже что-то нахимичили, так что вполне возможно, что эта необузданная ярость возросла после этого. Было же в нем что-то такое, что глаза белели, и зрачки исчезали. Хотя, возможно, это была только рисовка, и такой способ показать его невменяемость. Я мигом открыла нужную главу, сверяясь, а потом пришло воспоминание, что на в OVA он тоже белел зрачками... Мда, полетевшая крыша и большая мощь - рецепт апокалипсиса.

Брови нахмурились, пока я усиленно соображала. На одном экране - манхва, на другом - происходящее в прямом эфире, в голове крутились воспоминания Франкенштейна. Я никогда не понимала и не пойму хэйта на Музаку. Пока я читала - не могла сказать прям с уверенностью сказать, что он был моим любимым персом, но нравился мне определенно. Он был более очеловечен, чем остальные оборотни. Совершал ошибки, не страдал манией величия, даже был немного разгильдяем. Это добавляло ему некоей харизмы. Даже его решение уничтожить всех людей было мне понятно. В горе и не такое решишь, а у него отобрали единственного родного человека. А если еще сделать скидку на то, что он - оборотень, а оборотни руководствуются эмоциями... Бедная Эшлин...

И тут раздалась вспышка, молния ударила в то самое место, что прежде, снова разрушая починенную плитку, в глазах собралась боль, только в этот раз я даже не пыталась избавиться от нее - мое тело мигом замерло. На экранах все засуетились, спрашивая, откуда такой грохот, и Розария стала быстро все объяснять. А я почувствовала как мое тело окаменело, и в разум ворвались чужие мысли. _"Ольга. Разве я зря тебе давал возможность воскрешения? Пользуйся всеми своими возможностями, и не забывай о них."_ После этого это состояние быстро меня отпустило, и я наклонилась к экранам. Музака в то время уже относительно пришел в себя и заметил чужое присутствие. И конечно же, долго не заставил себя ждать.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел...

\- Это не я, - уверенно отозвался Раймонд, видимо, за всю свою прошлую жизнь уже привыкший, что его с братом путали. Как по мне, это у близнецов было в крови. Правда, были и такие, что активно использовали это для различных авантюр или просто забавы. Музака, который, скорее всего не знал о существовании брата Рейзела, явно словил свой первый шок, непонимающе смотря на брюнета, так похожего на его друга. - Меня зовут Кадис Этрама Ди Раймонд. Я брат Рейзела.

\- У Рейзела есть брат? - склонил в бок голову оборотень, немного растрепав свои волосы. - И куда он в таком случае делся? Я не чувствую поблизости никакой, подобной ему, ауры! И почему разрешает кому-то вмешиваться в _наш_ бой?! - начал понемногу снова раздражаться бывший Лорд оборотней, и Франкенштейн решил вмешаться, зависнув в воздухе возле Раймонда.

\- Музака-ним. Вы пропустили несколько столетий.

\- Какие еще несколько столетий? - оборотень явно не хотел в это верить, и потому оскалился на всех, кто пытался к нему достучаться.

\- Я не уверен, что между вами с Мастером произошло тогда, но...

\- Зато я знаю, - я перебила Франкенштейна, обратившись в микрофон, и звук моего голоса полился изо всех динамиков что понаставлял Тао. - Музака-ним, Ваш бой с Рейзелем окончился примерно 820 лет назад.

\- Кто ты, и откуда звучит твой голос?! - немного разозлился Музака, но непривычная обстановка, когда не видишь и не чувствуешь врага, заставила его скалиться на каждый угол вокруг себя. Я не обратила на его вопрос внимания, и продолжила.

\- Он уснул, и Вы уснули. И я знаю, из-за чего Вы дрались. Я даже знаю, кто виноват как в этой схватке, так и в смерти Эшлин, - оборотень дернулся словно от пощечины, а я смягчила свой тон. - Музака, вашей вины в этом почти нету, не кипятитесь.

\- Естественно! Это все виноваты те людишки!

\- Нет, - мой тон снова стал ледяным. - Вашу дочь подстрелил с арбалета оборотень. Это все была подстава, Музака-ним. И я могу Вам помочь в том, чего вы желаете больше всего - в мести. Скажу даже больше - я могу Вам дать то, о чем Вы и мечтать не смели. Я могу вернуть Вам вашу дочь.

На поле битвы стало неестественно тихо. Музака выглядел одновременно загнанным в угол зверем, что желал бы расцарапать лицо своему фурамнщику лицо, но не может, и в какой-то мере был немного обнадеженным, но словно не желал подпускать к себе эту надежду. Я уже передала всем сообщение по гарнитуре, что Музаку не убиваем ни в коем случае, а стараемся задержать, потому к Франкенштейну и Раймонду присоединился Лорд, Урокай и Сейра. А потом уже все вместе опустились на землю, а Музака, еще время от времени хватаясь за голову, подошел к пятерке переговорщиков и толпе народа за ними, серьезно на всех посмотрел и нахмурился.

\- Если вы утверждаете, что я так долго проспал, то в таком случае, и моя дочь... - мужчина поджал губы, а потом злобно рыкнул. - Точнее, тело моей дочери, потерялось во времени. Это просто невозможно.

\- И тут вы ошибаетесь, - весело прощебетала я, и Тао, следуя моей просьбе, подтолкнул ближе к оборотню М-24, а я продолжила. - Этот парень тоже был мертв, и мне удалось его вернуть в мир живых. И Эшлин тоже смогу вернуть. Время - не помеха для того, кто заведует душами.

\- Да наберись ты наконец-то отваги и выйди из своего укрытия! - вспылил Музака, глядя по сторонам в направлении всех динамиков хакера.

\- Простите, Музака, но я не могу, по одной простой причине - меня нет возле Вас, нас разделяют тысячи километров, - я решила не объяснять, каким образом он меня слышит. Оборотень пропустил много времени, так что такой фокус мог бы им восприниматься как часть моей силы. А если я смогу его сейчас убедить в своем могуществе, то все получится. - Если Вы хотите встретиться со мной, то следуйте за Франкенштейном. Тогда мы сможем обсудить все наши дела, а Франкенштейн сможет облегчить Вашу боль. Да и с Рейзел-нимом встретитесь.

\- Он сейчас с тобой? - оборотень явно заинтересовался, хотя мне этот интерес приятным не был. Музака ведь не помнит всех лет, что провел во сне, следовательно - вряд ли соскучился. Хотя, с Рейзелом та же ситуация, а он вроде бы скучал.

\- Нет, он отсутствует. Но я уверена, как только он получит весть о Вашем визите - тут же вернется.

Музака кивнул головой и выразил свое согласие. Франкенштейн задал пару вопросов бывшему Лорду оборотней, явно насчет состояния здоровья, и, вытащив чемоданчик с медикаментами, быстро смешал что-то в колбочке и дал это оборотню, а он, в свою очередь, почти мгновенно ее осушил. А как потом нахмурился и скривился, ухх. Видимо, Франки решил вкусом лекарств утешить себя маленькой местью за Мастера. Все стали собираться возле вертолета, Тао и Такео быстро мотнулись в лес, чтобы погасить костер под Девятым старейшиной, и забрать все свои ловушки, которые расставили. В конце концов все сели, и направились домой.

Сдержать смешок мне было не дано, когда благодаря камере Раймонда, сидевшего возле Музаки, увидела как сидящий напротив них Кира, возле Родерика и М-24, без никаких угрызений совести и смущения пялит на Музаку. Значит ступор Кирюша пройдет сейчас, а не во время боя. Я отключила комп и все прилагающиеся к нему финтюшки от Тао, некстати вспомнив арт Роны67*, и просто рухнула на подушки в приступе ужасно сильного, неконтролируемого ора. Благородные, находящееся возле меня, просто шарахнулись в стороны, не решаясь меня спросить о причинах моего веселья.

***

Вместе с Тао и М-24 мы выдвинулись из здания аэропорта. Довольно быстро нашли такси, и сели в машину. Тао назвал адрес и немедля открыл ноут, коротко сообщая по-корейски Франкенштейну о нашем прибытии. Водитель не понимал ничего, что только что прозвучало, и я расслабленно откинулась на спинку сидения, вытащив из сумочки увесистую папку с документами. Проверив все еще раз и подробно, я вытащила маленький разговорник, чтобы открыть его на задней страничке, и повторить еще раз с расстановкой и желательно - без акцента, написанные фразы. А потом невольно глаза скосились на вид за окном.

Нью-Йорк. Город, в который многие из моих знакомых в прошлой жизни мечтали попасть прямо до зубного скрежета. Естественно, моего. Я никогда особо не одаривала этот город особенной любовью, всегда считала мейнстримом - хотеть попасть сюда. Но никогда не скрывала, что мне было бы интересно посетить его. Сейчас же я не видела в этом городе ничего особенного, и только думала о том, что нам предстоит сделать. А дело в том, что нам нужно из одного полицейского участка в этом городе не совсем честным путем забрать тело. В документах, естественно, все было шито-крыто, но смахивало это на кражу.

После того, как вся наша делегация приехала домой, я только и успела, что поговорить с Музакой, как пришел Рейзел. После моего разговора оборотень явно имел приглаженную шерстку, так что встреча двух давних друзей прошла без какой-либо напряженной атмосферы. А сразу после этого бывший Лорд оборотней, с легкой подачи моей и Франки, отправился в колбу на дезинтоксикацию. Моей же работой было усиленно пошевелить шестеренками, так как пообещала я ему с три короба, и придется эти обещания сдержать. Но зато в нашей команде теперь на одного бойца больше.

До того, как я стала комбинировать, ко мне пришел М-24. Полистал канон, посвистел от изумления, а потом недовольно на меня посмотрел. Мы немного повздорили, на тему того, что если я буду так сильно рушить канон, то покатится он в тартарары, и главного нашего преимущества, а именно - знаний о будущем, у нас не будет, так как будущее будет изменено. Умом я признавала что он прав, но сказала это только под конец разговора, а до этого пыталась себя немного оправдать. Было, правда, неприятно с ним соглашаться, что главного туза в рукаве, а именно - шпиона в виде Музаки у Кромбеля у нас уже не было. Я знала, что Кромбель, скорее всего, разыскивает его наряду с Мудаком, то есть, с Мадуком, но никто бы теперь его не отпустил. Да и сам оборотень не захотел бы. Не после того, что услышал от меня. Так что перед М-24 я покаялась, и тот меня только обнял, словно шкодливого ребенка, что разбил вазу.

А целую ночь после этого происшествия Тао взламывал всевозможные базы данных полиции, ища девочку, лет 13-15, с длинными рыжими волосами и голубыми глазами, и желательно умершую от пулевого ранения. Нам нужно было тело, которое можно было бы заштопать без больших потерь или инвазии. Музака настаивал, что хочет чтобы она была обычным человеком, без никаких сил, похерив все мои советы насчет того, что ее может ждать опасность. Он лишь помрачнел и бросил сухое "Пусть попробуют. Во второй раз своей ошибки я не допущу". В любом случае, для нас важно это не было, а важен был только внешний вид.

Эшлин, мало того, что вернется из царства мертвых, пережившая уже, наверное, не одно перерождение, так еще и попадет в место, совершенно отличное от прошлого, и в совсем-совсем другое время. Где будет множество незнакомых вещей, и оттого - более опасных для нее же. Так что, ради самой девочки, я хотела найти ей идеальное тело. Максимально похожее на прошлое. Так что попотели мы с хакером изрядно. Он по первичным признакам подсовывал мне "анкеты" усопших, и я на глаз пыталась найти похожих. Такими мне показались девочек с тридцать, хорошо хоть что память Франкенштейна хранила образ ее живой, так как нарисованный вариант и реальный сильно отличался. Эти тридцать анкет прошли через руки Франкенштейна, отсеяв из этой толпы только пять девушек, которые подходили по критерию здоровья. А потом, когда мы принесли листки Рейзелу тот безошибочно указал на одну из пяти.

Тао пробил ее по базе данных, вычислив все медицинские факты, и совместив их, Франки сообщил нам, что кандидатка подходит. Мы же с Тао решили что и по всем другим факторам все сложилось замечательнейшим образом. Девушка жила в одном из детдомов Парижа. Орор Джилэ́, четырнадцать лет, примерная воспитанница, в драках не участвовала, не пила, не курила и никаким другим образом не бунтовала, училась не очень хорошо, но по слухам была добрейшей души девушкой, которая еще совсем не выросла из детства и за день до того, как мы начали поиски, в Нью-Йорке, потерявшись на экскурсии, спонсируемой одной богатой семьей. Ей засадили нож в сердце случайные воришки, которых она грозилась сдать в полицию, и которых вскоре поймали по горячим следам. Никто пока не торопился забирать тело, так как никому не была нужная лишняя забота в виде похорон, и сам детдом отмахивался тем, что еще шло следствие.

Убедившись, что это дело не придано огласке, мы с Тао притворились парой, которая давно хотела удочерить девушку. Правда на деле никто не в детдоме никогда не видел этой пары, но зато в базе данных все визиты существовали. Так что прикинувшись этой парочкой, мы хотели забрать девушку, объясняя все тем, что последнее что можем сделать для "малышки", которую хотели сделать нашей - достойные похороны. М-24 был с нами на случай, если нашу версию кто-то попытается опровергнуть или как-либо нас остановить. Да и ему самому стоило немного потренироваться в контроле разума, который в последнее время усилился. Голова у него болела нещадно, мы с Франки не могли понять, что с ним, но когда начали понимать, что дети в его присутствии ведут себя странно - Сейра пришла с ответом. И потом она же, с помощью Кэриаса и Розарии помогали ему в освоении усилившихся способностей. Я посмотрела на него, дремлющего на переднем сидении, а сама усиленно повторяла заученные фразы, которые должны были срываться с моих губ в приступе горя.

***

Вышли мы из полицейского участка к вызванному катафалку с постными минами, но радуясь в душе. Полицейские, которые уже давно сделали все, что хотели, без лишних вопросов отдали нам тело, удовлетворившись всеми мастерски подделанными документами, что предоставил им Тао, выступая в роли более ясно соображающего члена нашей пары. Поймав такси, мы приехали в аэропорт и загрузили в наш вертолет гроб, отказавшись от помощи владельцев катафалка. Еще бы, если бы они заметили, что хранится в вертолете, то равнодушными бы не остались.

Там было все необходимое оборудование для операции и колба для поддержания жизнедеятельности. Главной задачей для меня было зашить ее рану в сердце, откачать лишнюю кровь, и поместить в колбу для сохранения во время полета. Переливание свежей крови было решено сделать уже непосредственно в лаборатории, так же как и возвращение души. Я с мрачным видом надела перчатки и стала медленно, никуда не спеша, зашивать уже не бьющееся сердечко. В середине операции на губах появилась улыбка, а под конец я и вовсе тихо напевала себе под нос, аккуратно зашивая кожу девушки эластичными хирургическими нитями, чтобы не осталось шрамов.

\- А чего ты такая веселая? - поинтересовался Тао голосом, в котором тоже скользили смешинки.

\- Да вот, радуюсь приобретенному опыту, - открыв колбу, как могла бережнее с помощью М-24, поместила туда рыжую, закрывая колбу и наполняя ее физ-раствором. Ответственный за это аппарат зашумел, и говорить я стала на тон громче, в попытке его перекричать. - Я ведь еще в прошлой жизни хотела стать врачом. Причем, было абсолютно все равно каким, хоть педиатром, хоть патологоанатомом. Думала, поступлю - саму меня потянет в нужную степь. Мечтала об всех этих лекциях, огромных аудиториях, о практике.

\- Так почему не пошла? - вопрос задал М-24

\- Тогда я думала, что мне просто не везет. Экзамены проваливала с завидной частотой, хотя и глупой не была. Но теперь я понимаю, что это мне мир не давал. У меня не было права иметь там дела, если суждено было мне жить здесь.

\- Именно поэтому ты ничего не рассказываешь дома о своем прошлом? - я замерла, не зная что и ответить на эту фразу Тао. - Понимаешь, мы, парни, из Союза своего прошлого просто не помним, потому о нем не разговариваем... Но даже у нас есть одна или две забавные истории из жизни в организации, которые так и тянет иногда рассказать. А за тобой никто этого не замечал. Франкенштейн однажды даже волновался, помнишь ли ты свое прошлое, но своей заявой о лунатизме ты разбила все его версии.

\- Он попросил тебя это разведать?

\- Нет, мне просто самому интересно. Иногда мы с парнями даже думаем, что у тебя могло быть довольно страшное прошлое, раз ты не хочешь о нем распространяться.

\- Самое страшное в моем прошлом было то, как я существовала, а не жила.

После этого хакер больше не задавал вопросов, сделав свой собственный вывод на мой счет. И мне было интересно только одно - дойдет ли это до Франкенштейна, и если да - то как быстро. Как только мы приехали с парнями и с телом домой, Рагар вместе с Раджаком отправились в Лукедонию - все-таки они оставили свой клан вообще без присмотра, так как и советник и каджу отсутствовали. Тао с М-24 занесли колбу в лабораторию, а я тепло попрощалась с блондинами. Вскоре, правда, спустилась туда же, и застала момент, как Франкенштейн и Музака, если выражаться мягко - спорят. А Рейзел сидит возле них в кресле, глубоко вздыхает, и попеременно то попивает чай, то смотрит на одиноко лежащую колбу на столе. Не поняла, почему нашу маленькую мисс еще не вытащили из аквариума на свет божий?

\- А я сказал, что не допущу этого! Я ее отец, и ты должен с этим считаться!

\- А я Вам еще раз повторю, ввиду ее увечий это обязательная мера! Ее сердце может не выдержать!

\- Что за шум а драки нету? - я прислонилась к косяку двери, не заходя дальше, и со всей серьезностью посмотрела на обоих спорящих.

\- Вот, пришла Оля, возможно она сможет что-то объяснить, а то у меня уже... Нервов не хватает, - процедил Франки через зубы это Музаке, унимая Копье, уже захватившее ладони, а сам поклонился Мастеру, сказал что сходит за печеньем к чаю, и на выходе подал мне мед. карточку Эшлин. Когда я пробежалась по ней глазами, то не заметила ничего вопиющего или ужасного, что могло бы заставить Музаку так себя вести. Поэтому мой полный недоумения взгляд, направленный в его сторону был вполне искренним.

\- И из-за чего вы повздорили? - подошла ближе, отклеившись от косяка, и надела халат. Правда, когда мои руки уже потянулись к реагентам, которые Франкенштейн уже подготовил на столе, меня от них отстранили. Я с непониманием и долей возмущения посмотрела на оборотня. - Что такое?

\- Франкенштейн сказал что ей нужно повысить регенерацию, но я против. Категорически, - мои брови взлетели вверх. Так вот в чем дело. Ну что же, в это можно играть вдвоем. Пробурчав что-то в роде "ладно, все понимаю", я села в любимое кресло на колесиках, опираясь подбородком на свои колени, посмотрела на часы на стене, вздохнула, и вперла взгляд в колбу с Эшлин. Причем, довольно пустой и равнодушный взгляд.

\- Что ты делаешь? - с каким-то предвкушением спросил Музака.

\- Ну... жду.

\- Ждешь чего? - оборотень нахмурился, смотря в ту же сторону что и я. - Ты уже запустила процесс ее воскрешения?

\- Я? Нет, ничего я не запускала, - я равнодушно пожала плечами. - Я жду, пока это тело разложится. Ведь воскрешай я ее или нет, у нее нет шансов пережить без мощного начального стимула, которым является немного улучшенная регенерация. Так что все наши труды пошли коту под хвост, а тебе придется искать тело, которое будет без болезней, или умершее не насильственной смертью. То есть, от старости. А учитывая, что тебе придется отыскать тело максимально похожее по возрасту на Эшлин, то удачи, - говорила я это все абсолютно равнодушно, даже не глядя на Музаку.

\- Как это - разложиться... Какой, черт возьми, стимул? - он явно пытался меня искреннее понять, и, видимо, доверял больше чем Франкенштейну. Я глубоко вздохнула и принялась объяснять то, что до меня, скорее всего, уже объяснял он.

\- Это тело уже какое-то время мертво. От самого факта того, что я помещу туда душу, ее сердце не сможет само начать качать кровь, так как она уже порядком остыла, да и к тому же, само сердце было повреждено, и это тоже нужно учесть, ведь когда оно начнет качать кровь, швы разойдутся, - я подняла взгляд, и увидела в серых глазах недоумение. - Вот представь себе, что у тебя есть кружка. Она у тебя трескается, но по внешнему виду нельзя сказать что она повреждена. И когда ты в нее наливаешь чай, воду, или любую другую жидкость, единственное что получаешь в итоге - лужа под кружкой и ноль эффекта того, что ты в нее что-то налил. То же самое произойдет, если я в ее текущем состоянии попытаюсь влить в нее душу, - теперь понимания было больше, но вместе с тем я видела, как он не хочет верить в это.

\- Но... Я не хочу чтобы она как-то выделялась на фоне других. В прошлый раз это стоило ей жизни, - вид у него был настолько жалкий, что я даже не стала его переубеждать в том, что нападение на нее состоялось бы, будь она даже инвалидом без даже начальной человеческой регенерации. Правда, точку в этом разговоре поставил Рейзел, посмотревший на своего друга.

\- Ты можешь доверять Франкенштейну.

Вот вам и сила Истинного Ноблесс. Четыре слова, взгляд прямо в глаза, и Музака, немного помявшись на месте, признал, что погорячился. Не долго думая, я поднялась, поворачиваясь к реагентам, от которых меня отстранили, а оборотня послала за Франкенштейном, и добавила что он должен извиниться и покаяться перед ним в обязательном порядке. Мои губы искривила ухмылка, когда я только представила, как Франя теперь будет его подкалывать. Что тут и говорить, пилюлю я однозначно подсластила своему блондинчику. Тем временем я начала сливать воду из колбы, и при помощи Франкенштейна вытянула оттуда будущую Эшлин.

Мы аккуратно уложили ее на кушетку возле Музаки. Сам мужчина сидел, держа холодную ручку в своих ладонях, и хмурился. Я сначала подготовила все необходимое, и мы начали. Первым делом мы стали перекачивать ей насыщенную кислородом кровь Музаки, что было гораздо проще делать, чем обычному человеку. Регенерация зажала иглу в ранке, и не было нужды ее держать, а давление, более высокое, чем в венах, качало артериальную кровь в тело девушки довольно успешно. Франкенштейн ни на минуту не прерывал массажа сердца, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы запустить дыхание. Да и не нужно было - пульса, как и дыхания нам сейчас не добиться. Нам нужно было только чтобы лекарство вместе со свежей кровью дошло до сердца и до других органов, и омыло их. Потому и делали этот массаж без остановки, используя сердце чисто механически, как насос. Когда я сменила Франкенштейна, тот позаботился, чтобы оборотень не загнулся от потери крови, поил водичкой, хоть ему с его регенерацией вряд ли это грозило.

Качала я до тех пор, пока бледность не сошла с ее лица, и пока не появился легкий румянец. Артериальная кровь в купе с этим регенерином дошла до черепной полости, а значит могла повторно наполнить мозг кислородом. Никто, конечно, не отрицает, что мозг уже скорее всего мертв, но... Хех, и не таким эти очумелые ручки занимались. Вытащим. Я позвала Франкенштейна, и тот стал подключать аппаратуру для измерения ритма сердца. Прибор противно пищал, и я, стоя над девушкой, положила ей ладони на виски, словно желая закрыть ее уши от этого шума.

\- Франкенштейн. Все помнишь?

\- Когда ты закроешь глаза - начинать ее откачивать дефибриллятором. У меня не такая уж слабая память, - блондин мне ухмыльнулся, и я вернула ему ухмылку.

\- Ну тогда давай жахнем в лучших традициях Мэри Шелли, - в лаборатории пронесся хохот двух злодейских гениев, а Музака явно пытался не показать своим видом, что он вообще с нами знаком. На шум сбежалась довольно большая братия, и остановилась в дверях. Мне не в чем было их упрекнуть - хочет народ хлеба и зрелищ, надо дать. Поэтому мне не оставалось делать ничего другого, кроме как закрыть глаза и отправиться в Забвение на правах сожительницы этого божьего пространства.

***

В Забвении было тихо. Единственным, доступным звуком было еле различимое дребезжание звезд. Лакрицияра я не заметила, и звать его как-то не было охоты. Чай не маленькая девушка, что делать знаю, сама справлюсь, а у него и свои дела могут быть. Я посмотрела на небосвод с улыбкой - такая неописуемая красота. Не было знакомых мне созвездий: обоих медведиц, возничего, или малого пса. Не могла также найти созвездия моего знака зодиака, которое искусно научилась находить еще три года назад. Но не мудрено - здесь звезды складывались в совсем причудливые фигуры, и назвать их я не бралась. Причем узор небосвода с каждым днем был разным. Эх, пора взяться за работу.

Я прикрыла глаза, думая об Эшлин. Вспоминала ее улыбку, ее раздражение, то, как она лупила Музаку своей палкой-удочкой. Франкенштейн услужливо подкинул мне воспоминания того дня, когда она решила навестить особняк Мастера. После всех возможных воспоминаний об этой милой девчушке, я слегка приоткрыла глаза и протянула руки к небу, мысленно все это прокручивая, и ментально называя только ее имя. Вскоре, когда я уже подумала грешным делом, что этот фокус у меня не получается, или что стоило бы все-таки попросить у Лакрицияра мастер-класс с подробным описанием действий, как с небосвода упала звезда, и в случае как с М-24 замерла, и стала увеличиваться. Я приготовилась, помня как она быстро несется, и приготовилась к тому, что меня, скорее всего, снесет ее силой.

Но ничего подобного не произошло. Звезда аккуратно притормозила в нескольких метрах передо мной, и я без особых усилий ее поймала. Намного сложнее было ее уменьшить - ее размер был примерно такой, как футбольный мяч, и она только росла и разрасталась, словно хотела войти в меня. Я понимала что душа не виновата в подобном, видимо, это были знания даны мне с моим статусом, но была уверенность, что сама душа не контролирует этого разрастания, а потому придется мне помочь ей это обуздать.

Легко огладила ее, словно какое-то очень пушистое животное, и ментально просила ее остановиться. Но когда это не дало никаких плодов, мои поглаживания стали сильнее, и настойчивее, и стала ее сжимать силой. Душа не сопротивлялась, и послушно уменьшала свои размеры. Я только почувствовала ленивый отголосок эмоций, от которого мне резко захотелось зевать. Когда она уже была размером с мячик для пинг-понга, я заметила, что она больше не собирается расти, и хотела развернуться, как меня окликнули.

\- Ай-яй-яй, пришла домой к отцу и даже не поздороваешься? - обернулась и увидела Лакрицияра. Улыбнулась ему и, держа в руках душу, помахала ладошкой.

\- Привет, папуля, - от моей формулировки его едва заметно передернуло и он спокойным шагом приблизился ко мне.

\- Вижу, ты начинаешь обживаться со своим статусом. Это хорошо, - он с удовлетворением посмотрел на звезду в моих руках.

\- Да я что, я ничего... - мои щеки вспыхнули румянцем. - Это благодаря тем знаниям.

\- Ничего подобного, - божество широко мне улыбнулся. - У тебя не было знаний насчет воскрешения, я уже собирался тебе о них рассказать, но ты и сама справилась, полагаясь на личные наблюдения и интуицию, - подозреваю, что мою удивленную моську можно было сейчас растащить на вп. Несколько раз моргнула, смотря в белые зрачки.

\- То есть, как?

\- А так. Видимо, твоя душа вполне адаптирована для той роли, которую тебе дали. И я не могу не радоваться, кого-угодно я бы на такую роль не поставил. Ладно, тебе пора. Иди, возвращай ее в царство живых.

Я кивнула, и решая не шибко этим заморачиваться, шагнула "к выходу". Открыла глаза уже в лаборатории, так же держа руки на голове Эшлин. Мои руки, не прикасающиеся к вискам, мерцали, как и голова девушки. Франкенштейн перестал делать массаж сердца, и схватил снова дефибриллятор. После первого разряда пульса все еще не было, хотя мерцание головы рыжей сошло на нет. А после второго все вздохнули - аппарат показал нам тихий, едва уловимый, если не сказать, робкий, пульс. И тогда стало возвращаться остальное - благодаря кислородной маске появилось дыхание, Франкенштейн немного отрегулировал подачу кислорода, я же поправила иглы - переливания крови пока нельзя было останавливать, еще не известно, сколько осталось в ней мертвой крови, а также, не являлось возможным определить, какие ткани и органы придется восстанавливать после некроза и трупного окоченения. Франки посветил Эшлин фонариком по зрачкам, и облегченно выдохнул.

\- Мозг живой, зрачки реагируют на свет. Пока что сознания нет, нужно будет провести полное обследование и определить, что нужно восстанавливать.

В этом я ему помогала, в перерывах между проверками внутренних органов я щупала ноги, руки, проверяла нет ли атрофии мышц, проверяла разные рефлексы, в том числе и глотательный. Франкенштейн, собрав нужные результаты, посмотрел на меня и потом на Музаку с некоим сожалением. Я оторвалась от проверки щитовидной железы, и посмотрела на блондина, немного нахмурившись.

\- Что там?

\- Слишком много мертвой крови. Нужно было еще перед переливаем выкачать, селезенка может не справиться.

\- Черт, - я с чувством ударила рукой в кушетку. Если эти прогнозы сбудутся, ей необходимо будет удалить селезенку за сутки или двое. А в ее состоянии даже неизвестно, переживет ли она наркоз. Если же этого не сделать - она умрет. - У нас нет другого выхода, кроме как остановить разрушение селезенки. Быстро ее в колбу, увеличивать регенеративные способности.

Франкенштейн, словно и ждал такого моего решения, и ухмыльнулся так, чтобы этого не увидел Музака. Верно... Предложи это блондин - Музака стал бы возникать. Другое было дело, когда это решение приняла я. Мы довольно оперативно поместили Эшлин в физ-раствор, правда я перед этим успела вколоть в ее вену дополнительную капельницу. Музака сейчас еще раз сдаст кровь, чтобы ей перелить, а потом еще раз - на утро. У человека промежуток между сдачей должен быть 60 дней, оборотню уровня Музаки же, для восстановления достаточно часа, и сытной еды. Нужно будет предупредить Сейру, чтобы это не был только рамен.

Я занялась забором крови у бывшего Лорда оборотней, а потом с чувством плюхнулась в кресло. Работа с этим всем была утомительна, и я стерла пот со лба. Но нельзя было расслабляться сильно. Поднялась, взяла кровь Музаки, поместила над колбой, заставляя ее мерно течь по капельнице. И как только я это сделала, я почувствовала, как меня подхватывают на руки, и выносят из лаборатории. Мне оставалось только уткнуться в прекрасные блонд кудри, и ждать, пока окажемся в нашей комнате. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> *вот он, тот самый арт https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/7af65e5b-9d3f-483e-bced-377960ce25df/d9wwp5n-d76a452a-6253-45b0-8430-1be8cd67871d.png   
> а вот здесь ссылка на сайте: https://www.deviantart.com/rona67/art/Greetings-599468891


	26. Часть 25

Меня, словно трофей, притащили в комнату, которая теперь у нас с Франкенштейном была общей. Когда мы преступили порог лаборатории, мне резко разонравилось мое положение, ведь тогда стало ясно, что все домашние обратят на нас внимание. Не взирая ни на какие мои просьбы (в том числе, касательно Мастера), ни на какие требования, меня не отпускали с рук. Даже когда я, в процессе своей активной жестикуляции, желая отвесить ему пощечину, поцарапала его щеку, на меня лишь бросили долгий, тягучий взгляд, а из груди вырвалось словно предостерегающее рычание. Впрочем, я ответила тем же, сквозь сжатые зубы прорычав его имя, соединенное с очередной угрозой. Но его единственная реакция - хитро прищуренные глаза.

Даже когда мы зашли в комнату, меня не сразу отпустили, а лишь бросили на кровать, как какой-то мешок картошки, право слово. Пока я отходила от шока, этот блондинистый сын преисподней быстро метнулся к двери и закрыл ее, причем на замок. Я бросила на него недовольный взгляд, не замечая в его улыбке былой ехидности. Передо мной стоял послушный и добропорядочный человек, который с некоторым благоговением опускался на колени и, поймав мою ногу, нежно, но надежно ее удерживал. В это поверила бы любая девушка, и уже бы краснела от смущения, и неловко мялась, но только не я, которая знает его как облупленного. Его маску выдавали глаза, в которых бесы, казалось бы, устроили себе огненную вечеринку и плясали от края до края голубой радужки.

Он снимал с меня мои обожаемые сникеры на небольшой танкетке, небрежно отбрасывая их в сторону как ненужный хлам. Негодование во мне росло, они, между прочим, очень удобные и мягонькие внутри, словно по облакам ступаешь. Мне очень не понравится, если они придут в негодность. Но я не вырывалась и никакими действиями не выражала своих эмоций, лишь наблюдала за его действиями. Он стал мягко поглаживать мои ступни, а потом и вовсе начиная незамысловато их массировать. Признаю, что-то во мне треснуло, наверное, хваленная за всю жизнь выдержка, а оттуда вылилась какая-то жижа, что неумолимо мне шептала "да расслабься ты, ведь за день так устала". Ну я и повиновалась этому совету.

Со ступни эти знающие толк руки переползали все выше и выше: легкие, но настойчивые движения на стопах сменились оглаживанием голени, даже незначительными, расслабляющими щипками, потом одновременным массажем колена и под коленом одной ладонью, потом еще выше, уделяя пристальное внимание бедрам, а потом... Все резко остановилось. Сначала я приоткрыла один глаз, потом уже продрала оба, и в итоге уставилась на эту хитрую морду. Он протянул руку к моей щеке и там остановился, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу. Будь у него другое выражение лица - ей богу, растаяла бы и, возможно, тоже сделала бы ему массаж в благодарность, но нет, этот взгляд хищника не вызывал нежности, а только азарт и желание принять его игру. И именно так я и поступила.

Моя рука накрыла ладонь на щеке, удерживая его при мне, а другая рука, образовав когти из Копья, быстрым движением и с хирургической точностью, оставила на руке Франкенштейна глубокую, рваную рану до самой локтевой кости. Блондин явно не ожидал от меня подобного, а потому несколько удивленно прошипел от боли. На его немой вопрос я только ухмыльнулась. Ты еще узнаешь, Франки, какие у меня фетиши.

Я подняла его руку, чтобы дотянуться кончиком языка до его локтя. Несколько капель уже попали на мою ногу. Прикрыла глаза, смакуя этот вкус на языке. Железо, которое выделялось среди всех остальных вкусовых ощущений, соль, и едва уловимая, чуть ли не тошнотворная, сладость. Соль и сладость, самое мое любимое сочетание. Подставила язык, чтобы распробовать _тебя_ еще больше. Теплая, приятная жидкость попала на мой язык. Франкенштейн, видимо, уже все понял, приостановив регенерацию. Я вкушала его кровь, чувствуя себя так, словно выпиваю душу. Что же, возможно я довольна близка к поп-культурным вампирам. Ну или просто мой диагноз - гематофилия.

\- Похоже, я начинаю понимать, что ты имела ввиду, когда говорила что тебе не хватает адреналина в любовных утехах, - просто и без осуждения сказал Франки, не сводя с меня глаз.

Провела языком по ране, щедро зачерпнув крови. При этом действии я не сводила глаз с Франкенштейна. Его лицо было спокойным, даже умиротворенным, но в глазах пылал пожар. Интересно, это потому что наши фетиши совпадают, или от моего выражения лица? Я ведь уже чувствую как этот запах, как этот вкус кружит мне голову не хуже афродизиака, а значит и видок соответствующий. Отпустила руку, замечая как мой партнер запустил регенерацию, отчего рана уже не выглядела так критически. Но кровь все еще немного сочилась, обжигающими каплями падая на бедро. Боясь запачкать безупречно белую ткань халата, я поднялась и скинула его. А потом, словно случайно, растерла ладонью кровь по своей ноге, не скрытой короткими шортами. Когда я поднесла свою руку к лицу, чтобы ощутить этот тонкий аромат, он опустил руку, пачкая кровью свою ладонь, сжимая и разжимая кулак, и сразу врубил регенерацию на полную мощь.

Только теперь я поняла эту задумку. Таким образом ладонь Франкенштейна была в крови, и кипенно-белый ковер не пострадал. Но не стоит надеяться, что постель сегодня избежит этой участи, предполагаю что то, что от нее останется, проще будет отправить в мусорный бак. Его ладонь, запачканная в крови, поймала меня за подбородок, дурманя меня ароматом, а другая рука резво лишала меня одежды. Эти пальцы, покрытые красными пятнами и разводами, ласкали меня по щекам, словно заставляя меня вдыхать запах железа, и притом крепко удерживали голову в одном положении. И только когда я почувствовала, как мое тело было полностью избавлено от одежды, ладонь немного разжалась, давая самую малость свободы. И я не была бы собой, если бы не воспользовалась этим шансом.

Схватила обеими ладонями запястье, и встретившись с голубыми глазами партнера, стала старательно вылизывать руку, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Приложилась я конкретно, словно страждущая в пустыне, внезапно обнаружившая воду. И той водой для меня была кровь любимого. Впрочем, я не одна получала удовольствие от этого действия. Сам Франкенштейн смотрел на это действие замутненными от похоти глазами. Улыбаясь себе мысленно, я держала Франки одной ладонью, другой так же стремительно, как он недавно меня, обнажала его. Сколько женщин мечтает о подобном ежедневно? А досталось это счастье мне, целиком и безвозвратно. Язык оторвался от ладони, скользя по ране, стремительно заживающей, а потом стал извиваться выше по руке. Жестом усадила его на кровать, встав между расставленных ног. На ключице выписала кончиком языка небольшую завитушку, и, облизав губу, на которой еще были слабые отголоски ценнейшей жидкости, снова склонилась над выпирающей костью. Лизнула, как кошка, точно прицеливаясь, чтобы быстро и сильно ухватить двумя правыми клыками кожу. Франкенштейн вздрогнул, видимо, не ожидал. А я жадно впилась в небольшую ранку, высасывая кровь, тревожа ее края языком, делая из двух дырочек - одну сплошную. Когда я отстранилась, кровь потекла тонкой струйкой вниз.

Мой язык последовал по кровавому следу, все ниже и ниже, отчего мне пришлось встать на колени. Когда он догнал стремительную струйку на лобке, я не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии ехидно посмотреть сверху вниз. Шальной взгляд Франки был красноречивее всего. Помогая себе ладошкой, потерлась о член щекой. И только потом я вспомнила, что щеки у меня в крови. Видимо, удивление было так отчетливо отмечено на моем лице, что Франкенштейн хмыкнул, склоняясь к моему лицу.

\- Ай-яй-яй. Ну и посмотри, что ты наделала... - я посмотрела на немного окровавленный член, и ассоциации были не самыми приятными. Думалось, почему-то, не об лишении кого-то девственности, а об жестоком изнасиловании. Но сладкий голос моего партнера решил продолжать. - Ты должна убрать это безобразие. До блеска.

С этим я была согласна, но не собиралась смотреть на то, что делаю. Предпочтительнее было либо смотреть на лицо Франкенштейна, либо прикрывать глаза от наслаждения и издавать глухие стоны - привкус железа в мужских выделениях был тем еще коктейлем. Впрочем, когда я так делала, Франкенштейну явно нравилось. В первый раз он опустил руку на мою голову, а в последующих случаях сильно сжимал волосы в кулаке, намекая что еще раз, и он задаст свой темп. Правда, сколько раз я бы это не повторяла, своей безмолвной угрозы он в жизнь не воплощал. Лишь в какой-то момент сильно потянул за волосы, отстраняя меня от себя с громким "чпок".

Не переставая держать меня за волосы, он рукой подхватил меня за талию, и опять бросил на кровать. Но в этот раз он сам навис надо мной. Согнув ногу в колене, я с каким-то удовлетворением, чувством победы почувствовала его возбуждение. Сколько себя помню, мне всегда было важно, чтобы мой партнер чувствовал возбуждение. А поскольку мне еще не встречались мужчины, которых могли бы возбуждать мои сексуальные предпочтения, и которые при этом не были бы какими-то фанатичными готами, эмо, и так далее по списку, то можно понять, что секс для меня никогда не был чем-то феерическим. Приятные ощущения, конечно, были, но... На этом все. А тут я нашла просто идеальную кандидатуру: умный, красивый, и с причудами. Видимо, это было так заметно, что Франкенштейн не смог этого проигнорировать.

\- Эх, молодежь. Уже надела на себя маску какого-то маньяка. Думаю, на мне подобная маска смотрится лучше, чем на твоем невинном личике, - словно в подтверждение этих слов его губы проехались по моим щекам, лениво целуя. Это и правильно, спешить нам некуда.

\- Это не маска, это состояние души, - я хитро оскалилась, намекая на нашу особенность, и в голубых глазах мелькнуло явное понимание ситуации. Ну а потом мы уже больше не обменивались никакими словами, право голоса одержали наши тела.

Губы Франкенштейна, в начале обманчиво-нежно скользили по плечам, шее, лицу. Но потом вся нежность растаяла, и те самые губы засасывали почти каждый участок моей кожи, оставляя яркие и красочные засосы, местами даже чуть ли не синие. Я смотрела в его глаза с улыбкой, мне тоже это нравилось, и из моей постели никто не выходил не помеченным. Но сегодня я точно окажу оригинальность, и сделаю то, чего раньше не смела делать или боялась. Я плотно прижимала к себе Франки, путаясь пальцами в его волосах, и чувствуя от этого удовлетворение. Кусала плечи, стараясь делать это аккуратно, но кровь иногда появлялась маленькими бусинками. И много, очень много раз терлась своим телом об его тело, или просто касалась кожи, везде, где только могла, тактильно наслаждаясь нежной кожей.

Мы вместе тонули в омуте сладостной страсти, но не спеша, без истеричности, без скорейшего желания почувствовать больше. Мы медленно, но верно тонули друг в друге, наслаждаясь этим, упиваясь нашим состоянием. И это нравилось мне еще больше. Мне от этого просто срывало крышу, обнажая природную сексуальность, натуральное желание, и сбрасывая со счетов даже намеки на стеснительность. Эта страсть разительно отличалась от привычной мне, которую я сейчас назвала бы горькой. Пошлая, греховная, спешная страсть, которая направлена лишь на то, чтобы утолить желания тела. Сношение без души. И уверенность, что большего с тем человеком у тебя не будет.

Сейчас же все было иначе. Мы с Франкенштейном, словно борясь за право доминирования, как будто сражались, перекатывая друг друга по кровати. Правда, вряд ли при борьбе срываются тихие смешки или стоны, полные удовлетворения, когда кое-кто блондинистый, с упором маньяка исследовавший твое тело, нашел новую эрогенную зону. Между такими вспышками удовольствия в моей голове промелькнула мысль - а не поддаться ли? Показать, что и такая возможность есть. Послушно прогнуться под властными руками, зная, что тебя не обидят, не сломают, не будут издеваться.

Не успела я даже принять решения, как тело принялось за действие. Я больше не пыталась перекинуть партнера, давая ему карт-бланш на любые манипуляции с моим телом, движения стали плавнее, нежнее, направленные на приоритетное доставление удовольствия мужчине, а не себе. Причем, все эти мои действия были искренними, я действительно была не прочь попробовать. Да и вести все время я бы не хотела, так что нужно было учиться отступать. То-то я гляжу, Франкенштейна заглючило. Остановился, смотрит мне в глаза внимательно, но не видя там даже намека на то, что это очередная игра, коротко рыкнул, и сильно, до боли, сжал мои бедра, заставляя меня простонать, и не только от боли.

\- А ну-ка прекращай, - я удивленно на него посмотрела, не понимая, что не так. - Если бы я хотел себе послушную, тихую девушку, я бы выбрал любую из заглядывающихся на меня девиц, - хватка на бедрах стала ощутимее, будет синяк. Да и еще вроде ногти прокололи кожу. Но я не обратила внимания на боль, а только усмехнулась. Так тебе не нравятся cinnamon rolls, а уж скорее, sinmamon rolls*? Я с улыбкой и урчанием, переходящим в рычание, прижала любимого ближе к себе, снова разжигая огонь, способный поглотить нас целиком.

Видимо, подобное стало для Франки как спусковой крючок, и тот, не отнимая рук от моих бедер, широко их развел и вошел грубо, сразу на всю длину и остановился. Меня от такого толчка выгнуло грудной клеткой вверх, так как это было неожиданно и приятно, а губы Франкенштейна, словно пользуясь такой возможностью, стали ласкать мои соски, облизывая и покусывая. Громкий стон сорвался с моих уст, я покачнулась навстречу, и меня так же за бедра отстранили, чтобы снова так же глубоко насадить. Послышался треск одеяла, которое я сжала в руках. Я снова сделала движение навстречу. Могу поспорить на любые деньги, мой ехидина медлит только потому, что наслаждается теми эмоциями, что отображаются на моем лице. Впрочем, еще один ответный толчок с моей стороны мне не дали сделать.

Мои руки с помощью Франкенштейна оказались над моей головой удерживаемые за запястья его ладонью. Толчки стали немного быстрее, но не сбавили в интенсивности и силе, а свободная рука, губы и язык Франки, словно в противовес нежно ласкали, даже не так, _издевательски-нежно_ ласкали. От подобного контраста я просто сходила с ума, не зная чему уделить больше внимания, и окончательно потеряла надежду на быструю развязку. Меня сегодня будут вот так вот сладко пытать, пока кто-то из нас не вырубится, видимо. И от самого понимания этого я изгибалась, стонала и всхлипывала от наслаждения еще больше. И глазами умоляла. Правда, сама еще не понимала, умоляю прекратить или не останавливаться. А глаза напротив лишь обещали мне все кары небесные, что меня обнадеживало.

Вскоре мои руки освободили, и я сразу прижала идеальное тело ближе к себе. Правда на следующем толчке из меня вырвался призывный стон, а ногти царапали кожу, словно я пытаюсь удержаться за эти плечи в попытке не упасть в бездну. Впрочем, это не было только метафорой - я действительно боялась потерять рассудок в этой лавине горячего, обжигающего удовольствия, незавершенности и совершенства, в этой приторно-сладкой, тошнотворной, как кровь, нежности и ласки. И единственное, что я чувствовала в тот момент - огромную благодарность к Франки за то, что он так ловко подобрал ключик ко мне, и неугасимое чувство единения. Слезы скатились по моим щекам совсем неосознанно, я поняла это, когда Франкенштейн стал их слизывать, а потом прильнул ко мне в поцелуе, делясь этим соленым вкусом. 

Отстранилась, когда почувствовала, что что-то не так. Стоило мне только открыть глаза, как все стало понятно - комната в области кровати утопала в ауре Копья Франкенштейна. Его руки так же были охвачены Копьем, из-за чего на моем теле были кровавые росчерки. Этого-то как я не могла не заметить? Впрочем, я ловко подобрала кровь на палец, поднося ее к губам, и произнесла всего два слова, размазывая жидкость по губам.

\- Отпусти себя.

Словно приняв мое разрешение, ладони жестко схватили меня за бедра, а руки Франкенштейна полностью стали фиолетовыми. Я вовремя успела прикрыть себя своей силой, предотвратив различные травмы, которые могли бы после такой хватки наступить. Мой любимый, явно чувствуя пьянящую свободу, и правда словно спустил себя с поводка, набирая быстрый темп, кусая за плечо, буквально вколачивая меня в кровать. Но я чувствовала в нем искренность, и потому сама почувствовала, что всему этому скоро придет конец. И, почувствовав в себе его семя, я мелко задрожала, сжимая член еще больше, и позволила себе громкий стон, оставляя на спине последние на сегодня, довольно глубокие царапины.

***

На следующий день проснулась Эшлин. Девушка чувствовала себя хорошо, Музака на радостях пообещал, что купит им двоим дом неподалеку, и они заживут как обычная семья. От подобного Эшлин расплакалась от счастья, и больше никто не заходил в лабораторию, не мешая их уединению. Даже мы с Франкенштейном отступили, как только сумели объяснить ей, какой промежуток времени она отсутствовала. Но самое главное, что сделала Эшлин, и за что ей низкий от меня поклон - убедила Музаку, что я права. Удалось ей это на удивление просто - она лишь подтвердила что именно оборотень был тем, кто запустил ей стрелу в сердце. И так же угомонила Музаку, который порывался уйти в земли оборотней и все там по камушку разнести.

Потом, когда рыженькая временная постоялица нашей общаги уснула, Музака отозвал в сторонку Франкенштейна, чувствуя себя неловко, что было заметно по нему. Потом к разговору подключился Тао, а спустя пол часа вышел оттуда, держась за живот и вытирая слезы. Как он потом рассказал нам, Музака спрашивал "о достойной работе для оборотня". А Франки взял его, да послал в строительство. Не спорю, после всех тех заварушек, строители - самые востребованные люди, но Музака упрямо мне не представлялся на стройке в желтой каске. Сам Музака, по словам Тао, тоже себя там не представлял, и тогда Франкенштейн ему предложил вакансию горничной в нашем доме, в соответствующей одежде. Платьице, передник, чепчик. Думаю, не надо говорить с каким жаром согласился оборотень, чтобы быть строителем.

Последующие дни тоже были спокойные. Канон снова помахал мне ручкой, мол, я все еще здесь, когда Юрий заявился в школу "поговорить" с ребятами. Правда, когда в каноне он заявился, то я могла его понять, а сейчас? Когда у нас все сильные личности дома? Сбрендил, определенно. И вместо Марка при нем теперь была новая спутница. Гибрид Мэри и Гэо, вот честное пионерское. Бледная, как поганка, и на том ее плюсы закончились. Прическа - черные волосы до пояса с ровно подрезанной челкой так, чтобы бровей не было видно, как будто скрывает монобровь. Короткая джинсовая драная юбка, словно сношенная, до середины бедра. И в завершение - розовый полушубок и что-то, напоминающее кирзовые сапоги, но выше колена.

Подчиненным Кромбеля явно нужен модный приговор. Такое чувство что им выдают одежду, запуская руку в мешок, похищенный из секонд-хэнда, со словами "ловись, одежка, большая и не штопанная". И все, что дали - носи пожизненно. Я лишь разочаровано вздохнула, наблюдая за этим из окна класса, в котором сейчас сидела. Но зато порадовало, что Кэриас не отступил от канона и потоптался по голове Юрия. Впрочем, в присутствии этой дамочки последний явно расхрабрился и намеревался уже начать драку, когда к общему веселью присоединился Родерик, сразу сводящий на нет потуги этой крысы, невероятно гордящийся своей новой должностью.

Мы с Франкенштейном, конечно, приняли его пока на испытательный срок, но тот все равно дико радовался. И, как оказалось, психологом был неплохим. Я, в целях проверки его практических знаний, послала к нему на сеанс младшего Кертье, который после взбучки от папани вел себя немного сдержаннее, но все еще плевался ядом, когда вокруг не было большого количества свидетелей, или по крайней мере тех, кто сможет Рагару пожаловаться. Вышел оттуда Раэль задумчивым, и явно переосмысливающим свою жизнь. Я, посчитав что на него Родерик мог оказать влияние из-за своего бывшего статуса, взяла да послала туда Такео. Тот все еще не мог до конца оправиться после истории с "сестренкой", и все время с тоской поглядывал на любых девушек подросткового возраста. Да и подобным опытом был заинтересован, в Союзе такого не было. Так что, если Родерик сможет его немного успокоить, тогда так и быть, допущу его к детишкам.

Но и тогда история повторилась. Потрясенный "пациент" вышел, сел возле Раэля, они обменялись короткими взглядами и снайпер налил блондину немного чая, за что Кертье его искреннее (!) отблагодарил. Тогда меня схватил небольшой шок, но я не пожалела, что направила его энтузиазм в нужное русло. Психологом он действительно стал хорошим, что не говори, детки любили к нему ходить и после этих визитов были более уверены в себе. Ну, те, кто ходил до этого неприкаянно, как изгой, и не по причине разбоев. Бандитам же как-то резко переставало нравиться вредить в школе, что не могло не радовать. Хоть и работать стало немножко скучнее.

Так что теперь я сидела в классе, с детишками на год младше Шинву и Ко, где училась Эшлин. Девочка, после первого набега детей к Директору, сразу же заявила что ей очень нравится играть с другими детьми, и она хотела бы посмотреть каково это - учиться. Впрочем, никто ей этого не запретил и девушка пошла в Е-Ран, быстро влившись в компанию наших деток, несмотря на то, что была в классе годом младше. На перерывах все равно сбегала к нашим, чувствуя себя с ними безопаснее, как успела мне объяснить. Да и ребятки приняли ее, как свою, так же обучая премудростям современной жизни, потому что она тоже была "иностранкой по обмену". В классе Эшлин я немного расслабилась, был урок математики с Педро, и хоть тот не был их классным руководителем, все предпочитали молчать и послушно следовать указаниям, чтобы не злить и не нервировать мужчину лишний раз. Да и он и так сегодня горя натерпелся, когда Шинву, снова опоздав, попытался незамеченным проникнуть в школу через открытое окно в кухне, чем испугал поваров и поварих до чертиков.

Ощущение приближающегося трындеца не покидало меня, как только я увидела что Юрий пришел согласно канону. Это могло значить только то, что основные события точно не изменились, если даже в таких мелочах канон перетягивает превосходство на себя. Из таких умозаключений я сделала только один вывод - нужно расслабиться, пока не начались волнения и не прибежали шавки Мадука, разнюхивать относительно Музаки. А потом и битва характера "босс"... Так что нечего сильно раздумывать, нужно действовать! А именно - немного расслабиться перед боевыми действиями. Знаю, нормальные люди напротив, спарринги себе устраивают, тренируются... Но я не такая, очень близко приняла себе к сердцу слова учителя из прошлой жизни, что перед важным экзаменом нужно сделать себе передышку, а не зубрить ночи напролет. А чем такая схватка не экзамен?

На остальной части урока я была рассеяна, и следила за поведением только в общих чертах. Эшлин это заметила, и на перерыве подошла спросить меня, что произошло, но я ее успокоила. Хороший ребенок эта наша Эшлин. Я вышла из здания школы, направляясь в столовую, как внезапно учуяла дым. Табачный дым, который для меня был очень отчетливым. Говорят, те кто когда-либо курил, распознают этот запах намного лучше остальных, и я была в том числе, хоть и курила только год. Конечно, не считая нашей тройки, некоторые охранники курили, да и учителя тоже случалось, но вряд ли кто-то посмел бы делать это на территории школы. Франкенштейн же за подобное и четвертовать может, с него не убудет, ему же благо детей и престиж школы - очень важны. Важнее, пожалуй, только Мастер и сохранность личной движимости и недвижимости. Моему удивлению не было предела, когда я увидела, _кто_ сейчас подпирал стену здания столовой и, мимикрировав под кусты, курил.

Наши взгляды встретились, и сигарета выпала из, явно не знающих как правильно ее держать, хрупких пальчиков, мои глаза, наверное, были размером с блюдце, а вот хорошо знакомые мне карие испуганно и виновато посмотрели в пол. Вот уж от кого-кого, но от Юны я подобного не ожидала. Я подошла, посмотрела то на нее, то на тлевшую сигарету, и тут же потушила ее ботинком. Сняла лямку рюкзака с плеча, нашла там духи и крем для рук, все-таки после того похищения мои руки нуждались в особом уходе, поэтому крем должен был быть под рукой. Я протянула эти предметы угрюмо молчащей Юне, не до конца понимая что происходит, но желая это дело прояснить.

\- Юна, скажи мне, пожалуйста, почему ты так поступила? - я встала напротив девушки, и смотрела как она сначала обрызгала себя духами, а потом взяла крем и выдавила немного из тюбика на ладонь. - Можешь мне это объяснить? Я не стану ругаться, если у тебя какие-то проблемы, но если ты мне не расскажешь, я буду вынуждена отвести тебя к нашему психологу, - Юна посмотрела на меня умоляюще, и я прекрасно ее понимала. Очень обидно вот так попасться на первой попытке курения. А то, что она была у нее первой, я почему-то была уверена.

\- Ольга-ним, я Вам все объясню, только пожалуйста, не пишите в журнал, - я коротко кивнула девушке и села на тоненькую тропинку, скрестив ноги, показывая свою готовность слушать. Сама Юна, из-за своей формы моего подвига повторять не собиралась, и лишь присела, опираясь спиной на стену здания. - Дело в том, Ольга-ним, что я влюбилась. Но... Я уверена, что это безответно, - я хотела было возразить, но девушка помотала головой. - Абсолютно точно это знаю.

\- Ты спрашивала этого парня об этом, можете ли вы быть вместе? - от своего мнения я отступать не спешила, зная, как много вот таких вот "абсолютно точно это знаю" заканчивается отношениями, как минимум. Потому и уперлась. Видимо Юна совсем отчаялась, раз потянулась за сигаретами.

\- Нет, я боюсь... - начала Юна, а я ее не прерывала, и потому она продолжила. - Да и... Не парень он, а уже мужчина, - у меня наступила лишь секундная заминка, а потом я с важным видом кивнула. Были у меня подозрения, кто может быть этим таинственным похитителем сердца Юны. Так что нагружать я ее не стала, и, польщенная тем, что мне доверили такую тайну, я уверила ее, что в журнале пометки не будет, и похода к психологу - тоже, но взамен взяла с Юны обещание больше нигде и никогда не брать эту гадость в руки. По крайней мере, пока учится в Е-Ран, но лучше, конечно, вообще никогда. Зато это откровение о проблеме Юны мягко мне намекнуло, что если уж расслабляться, то всем нам. Суйи-то наверняка тоже во время съёмок устает ужасно, а еще и школа. Решено, делаю пижамную вечеринку!

***

План удался мне на ура. Уже тем самым вечером я собрала всех девушек, что попали под мою, горящую праведным энтузиазмом, руку. Итого было нас шестеро: я, Суйи, Юна, Сейра, Розария и Эшлин. Собрались мы у Розарии в комнате, так как она единственная жила одна: я была с Франкенштейном, Сейра делила комнату с Регисом, а Эшлин и вовсе пока что по состоянию здоровья ночевала в спарринг-комнате, соседней с лабораторией, и обустроенной под жилую. Чтобы и ей было относительно комфортно, и чтобы мы имели возможность лучше контролировать ее состояние. Так что кроме как в комнате Розарии у нас особо негде было бы устраивать нашу закрытую вечеринку. На которую, кстати, пытались вломиться благородно-модифицированные лоси, не знающие определения "пижамная вечеринка". Раз так хочется - сделали бы свою, мальчишескую.

Когда мы уже прогнали тапками всех пытавшихся пробиться, то занялись непосредственно вечеринкой. Для начала притащили много нарезанных и приготовленных заранее закусок и фруктиков. Включили музыку, не слишком громко, чтобы не тревожить остальных, зажгли парочку свечей, и вуаля. Атмосфера была что надо. Потом начались переодевания. Каждый хоть в какой-то мере смущался своего прикида, но когда я вышла из ванной в кигуруми летучей белки, то все разом расслабились. Я провела по всем взглядом. Юна была в пижаме из атласной ткани в виде шортиков и майки на бретельках. У Суйи все было из того же материла, но это было коротенькое коричневое платьице на бретельках. Розария тоже была в платьице, но немного длиннее и из хлопка, а Сейра и Эшлин были в традиционных пижамах-двойках с длинными рукавами и брючинами. Для Эшлин я пижаму вообще-то бегала покупать в последний момент, не будет же она сверкать больничной, заодно и себе покупая кигуруми.

В начале Суйи предложила нам дать мастер-класс по обращению с косметикой, и мы научились делать как незаметный макияж на будние дни, так и праздничный, чуть ли не вечерний. В том, втором, Розария и своим опытом поделилась, чем приятно удивила нашу юную айдол. После дело плавно перешло к демакияжу и потом к уходу за кожей. Признаю, многое из того, что знали девушки, я не знала, но не расстраивалась, так как Сейра и Эшлин тоже не были о подобном раньше просвещены. Чуть позже мы все уже сидели в кружке на полу, с масками на лице, и играли в карты. И на этот раз правила рассказывала Розария, а я так, дополняла. Когда мы уже наигрались, и у нас объявился еще один мастер мухлежа - Эшлин, то я предложила всем немного помагичить, обещая показать самую настоящую книгу магии. Девушки были согласны, и я, как та горная лань, убежала в нашу с Франкенштейном комнату в своем кигуруми.

Встретившийся мне по дороге М-21 чуть ли не начал креститься, но я мало обратила на него внимание. Подошла к своему шкафу, взяла книгу и побежала обратно, глядя под ноги, так как материал начинал немного подниматься выше, вдоль по икре, что бесило меня невероятно. Неудивительно, что в таком состоянии я в кого-то врезалась и повалила с ног, оказываясь сверху. Откинув капюшон, упавший на лицо, узнала в своей случайной жертве Кэриаса. Быстро поднялась, извинилась и спешно убежала, применяя сверхсилу, слыша за спиной вопросы, все ли со мной в порядке, и как он может искупить свою вину передо мной. Но пронесло, и я успела забежать в комнату, захлопнув двери перед носом удивленного каджу.

Девушки похихикивали, слушая нашу перепалку через двери, а когда мужчина удалился - мы стали волшебничать. Книга была по белой магии, так что я не переживала. Да и в общем гадали мы больше на суженного и на исполнение желаний. Я побыла переводчиком, что немного утомляло, но не могу сказать, что были какие-то неприятные ощущения. Вид девушек и их горящие интересом глаза стоили любого моего усилия. После этого мы засели за уроки, где я помогала Суйи, Сейре и Юне, а потом они помогали Эшлин, как самой младшенькой. После уроков я вытащила ноутбук, и, посоветовавшись, мы выбрали фильм для вечернего просмотра, "50 первых поцелуев". Девочки тоже решили подготовиться, расстелив на полу свои спальники. И только после этого мы немного перекусили и решили еще чем-то заняться, прежде чем идти спать.

\- А давайте в П-или-Д сыграем? - я заинтересовала девушек, и они тут же подали аналог этой игры, им известный. По их версии расспрашиваемый и задающий вопрос определялись жребием, как в игре фанты. Немного покумекав, я согласилась на такую версию, но предложила только с вопросами поиграть, так как время было позднее, да и лень было выполнять какие-либо действия. К тому же, вопросы мы тоже выбирали жребием, заполнив заранее вопросами кулечек, из которого тянули карточки.

В ходе игры мы узнали, что Суйи до дрожи боится пауков, что Сейра предпочитает от недавнего времени кружевное белье, что Розария стыдится своего поступка в детстве, когда она случайно рассыпала свои шарики для какой-то игры по полу, и на них чуть шею себе не свернул Геджутель. Правда, рассказывала это она так задорно, что под конец мы уже все дружно посмеивались, и не замечали по Розарии, чтобы ей было хоть чуточку стыдно. А так же, что Эшлин не любит читать чужие письма, что Юна иногда, из любопытства, влезала не в свое дело, на что Суйи, словно зная о подобном случае, с улыбкой покачала головой, а мне попался самый коварный вопрос. "Как часто ты попадешь в опасные ситуации?". Я честно ответила, что частенько, но на расспросы только мрачно посмотрела, и соответствующим тоном заверила, что стоять на страже Е-Ран очень опасная работа. И ребятки как шутку восприняли, и я как бы не соврала. В общем все в ажуре.

Последний вопрос все согласно решили направить на всех. Эшлин потянула карточку, и прочитала вопрос.

\- В кого ты влюблена? - Мы с Юной синхронно напряглись. Увиливать от ответов было строго запрещено, и ответы должны были быть честными. А у нас у обоих по этому фронту была большая тайна. Но в этом случае особо ничего не поделаешь. Придется ответить. - Я могу ответить первой, - снова подала голос Эшлин, явно напрягаясь тишиной. - Пока что мне никто в этом плане не интересен.

\- Мне тоже, - спокойно добавила Сейра.

\- Мне нравится кое-кто из нашей страны. Вы его точно не знаете, так что не вижу смысла называть его имя, - быстро проговорила Розария, уверенная, что этим не заинтересуются. Ага, счаз, как бы не так.

\- Ну, думаю что мы с Сейрой заинтересованы, так как можем его знать, - Сейра и в действительности заинтересованно смотрела на каджу Элеанор, а я и подавно, так что Розария немного сникла, и что-то пробормотала. - Розария, а можешь повторить громче?

\- Лудис Мергас мне нравится, - громче повторила Розария, от чего через прозрачный цвет маски на лице проступил румянец, подходящий по цвету волосам. Я коротко просвистела, показывая, что такой союз мне нравится. Правда, моего энтузиазма никто не подхватил, так что время потянуть не получилось и подходила очередь Юны. Растерянность была явно заметна на ее лице, и я громко вздохнула.

\- Девочки, я... - хотелось немного дать фору Юне, и я решила пока что взять удар на себя. - Короче, я могу вам ответить на этот вопрос, но вы все должны пообещать, что это останется в строжайшем секрете. Вот прям никому, хорошо? - девочки закивали как болванчики, правда те, кто жил тут, не кивали, так как давно были в курсе. - Я встречаюсь с Директором Ли, у нас все серьезно и вообще... - немного замялась, а школьницы посмотрели на меня так, словно я в этот момент вторую голову отрастила. - Как вы понимаете, это тайна, потому что служебные романы это не очень хорошо.

\- Ничего себе... - вздохнули Суйи и Юна. Правда, потом Суйи хитро посмотрела на подругу, толкнув в бок локтем.

\- А ты, Юна?

\- Я... - школьница сжала в руках брюки своей пижамы, и я ободряюще на нее посмотрела. Ее тайну сохранят, так же как и мою, в этом я была уверенна. Встретив мой взгляд, Су явно набралась храбрости, и закрыв глаза, быстро выпалила: - Я люблю Аджоси.

Наступила никем не прерываемая тишина. Все смотрели на Юну, не зная, что и сказать. А следом за этим мы услышали сдавленный крик и звук ломающихся кустов. Было тепло, так что окно было открыто, и мы все живо бросились туда, смотреть что произошло. В кустах валялись Шинву и Ик-Хан, спорящие как нужно было залезать, и куда ногу ставить не стоило. Возле них копошился их братец-хакер, и еще мелькал шевелюрой Такео. Кира просто стоял на крыльце, глядя на всю эту ситуацию, и посмеивался вместе с М-24. Из кустов полился мелодичный голос Кэриаса, с очень дискретным сообщением "нас заметили". Я усмехнулась, и оперлась на окно.

\- Да-да, вас заметили, партизаны. Вылезайте из кустов, - после этого Тао и Такео вытащили из кустов молодняк, а Кэриас, вместе с Регисом и Родериком, вылезли из кустов, вытряхивая из волос листья. Колоритная компашка, ничего не скажешь. Я погрозила им пальцем, и они молча, без пререканий, пошли в сторону дома, явно недовольные тем, что ушли ни с чем. Девушки отошли от окна, возвращаясь к игре, а мы с Розарией остались закрыть окно, замечая, как из верхушки дерева упорхнул блондин. Неужто и Раэля на это подбили? Или он сам захотел посмотреть на Сейру? Мы с Розарией посмотрели друг на дружку, а потом на Сейру. Благородная все видела, и с не выражающим эмоций лицом, отвернулась от окна. Перед нами еще тайна Суйи, и вечерняя комедия. И абсолютно никого, кто мог бы нам в этом помешать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> *Игра слов. cinnamon rolls - милые создания, как булочки с корицей, sinmamon rolls - выглядящие мило, адские создания, ака "греховные булочки". Вроде есть такой мем, но автор не уверен...  
> *автор покорно просит прощения за задержку проды из-за технических неполадок*


	27. Часть 26

Вечером следующего дня Тао, Такео, Кира и Кэриас отправились в КСА. Я была в хорошем расположении духа, и, насвистывая себе под нос, готовила любимое ризотто. За целый день я не успела вообще ничего съесть, так что, чтобы избежать проблем с желудком, я предпочитала приготовить себе что-то легкое, но при том - сытное. Остальные должны были отведать стряпню Сейры, так что я готовила небольшую порцию только на себя. Компанию мне составили М-24, Розария и Родерик, а остальные, то есть оба Кадиса, Франкенштейн, Урокай, Регис, Сейра и Эшлин с отцом, чаевничали и болтали в зале.

Я спросила у своих собеседников, не хотят ли они попробовать, так как несмотря на то что готовила для себя, получилось все равно слишком много. Согласился на предложение только М-24, и выдал вердикт, что готовлю я довольно неплохо. Ну а я, в свою очередь, поблагодарила за похвалу и не стала уточнять, что моих кулинарных экспериментов смертным лучше не пробовать. А так как рецептам приготовления во время готовки я следовала редко, то каждое второе блюдо было экспериментом. Благородные, сидящие возле нас, не соблазнились картиной едящих нас, и болтали меж собой, попивая какао моего производства.

Именно в этот момент умиротворенной атмосферы грянул взрыв. Мы с М-24 сразу бросили еду и помчались в Центр Управления Миром, где М-24 сразу засел за комп, проверяя камеры. Я сразу же вспомнила, что сейчас грядет бойня нашего трио с Кентасом, а Кэриаса - со старейшинами. Привет, канон! Только был один нюанс - Лорд и Геджутель теперь не придут на помощь, так как Рейзел, в отличие от канона, не нуждается в подпитке Рагнарека. М-24 за время моей рефлексии успел связаться с Тао, а на пороге компьютерной комнаты появились озадаченные моськи Франкенштейна и Розарии.

\- Тао, что у вас там происходит? - М-24 стал говорить, одновременно ища на множестве уличных камер изображения битвы нашего трио. Картинку боя Кэриаса он уже нашел.

\- Мы столкнулись с оборотнем по пути в КСА, - из колонок кроме голоса хакера доносились звуки битвы и еле разборчивые ругательства. - Сейчас мы находимся в зоне четырнадцать, нам нужно подкрепление. И Кэриас-ниму тоже нужна помощь, он...

\- Да-да, мы уже видим его и знаем с кем он сражается, - я прервала хакера, доставая из стола мини-гарнитуры, которые Тао держал запасными, и, взяв четыре штуки, настроила их. - Тао, продержитесь еще немного, мы с М-24 мчимся к вам. И о Кэриасе не волнуйтесь, к нему тоже подойдет подкрепление.

Мы без слов выдвинулись из компьютерной и, пока М-24 надевал наушник, я передала два идентичных Розарии и Родерику. Коротко поклонившись всем, кто наслаждался чаем, перекинулась парой фраз с Франкенштейном, мол, идем им на помощь, справимся, до ужина успеем, вышла из дома и сразу, с крыльца, стартанула по крышам. Прежде чем разойтись с Розарией и Родериком указала им направление, где сражался Кэриас. Впрочем, они и сами видели уже, так что мои наставления дружно пропустили мимо ушей. А мы с М-24 направились к нашей троице.

Как только я коснулась земли, сразу пришло понимание, что мы явились вовремя. Примерно в то же время, что в каноне явился Геджутель. Это меня немного удивило, так как прошло всего ничего времени. Видимо, мое удивление так красочно читалось на моем лице, что М-24 не спешил вмешиваться в драку, а просто положил мне руку на плечо.

\- Насколько я помню, Музака два или три спарринга давал ребятам. Поэтому Кира, скорее всего, не завис, в отличии от канона, - я коротко кивнула головой и вытянула руку, собирая на ней энергию Копья. М-24 тоже не мешкал, и довольно быстро завладел вниманием оборотня, применяя на нем ментальный контроль, всего на каких-то две секунды, и благодаря этому удар Кентаса был смазанным. Я улыбнулась, надвигаясь на оборотня, но не спешила его ранить. Раньше или позже он, как и Лунарк, переметнутся на нашу сторону, так что вредить ему больше, чем того нужно, смысла я не видела. М-24 подошел к ребятам и полностью трансформированному Кире, а я встала между Кентасом и нашей тусовкой. Для уверенности начертила носком ботинка между нами линию, будто намекая.

\- Эх, парни, и вот из-за чего сыр-бор? Что же вы не поделили? - на лицах всех на минуту появилось некое недопонимание, у оборотня еще и раздражением сдобренное. Тао вообще только сейчас протер глаза, в которые натекла кровь, и закончил целовать землю под ногами. Такео же просто стоял как побитый жизнью, явно выдохнув с облегчением когда нас заметил. - Ну, так можете сказать или нет?

\- Богиня! - Тао, только поднявшись, тут же упал на колени, начиная бить поклоны. Быстро смекнув, какую роль на меня повесил канон, тяжело вздохнула. - Богиня, наша богинька, ты пришла спасти наши зад... жизни, о Богиня! - разошедшегося Тао поднял с колен Такео, но тот сам вскочил живчиком, дальше что-то скандируя. Ну вот что за бред, какая я богиня? А М-24 еще смотрит на это, явно понимая аналогию с каноном, и ржет втихушку. Вот ведь... Задница модифицированная!

\- Какая еще богиня? - меня одарили презрительным взглядом, явно не веруя в этот статус. Ну, тут я склоняюсь к соглашению с Кентасом, я так похожа на богиню, как, прости меня Лакрицияр, Рейзел на бомжа. - Так ты одна из них? - оборотень показал на меня, а потом на парней пальцем, и в особенности на орущего Тао, а я только хмыкнула.

\- Ну, это очевидно же, - хмыкнула, подперев рукой бедро. А потом сделала хмурое лицо и погрозила оборотню пальчиком. - Показывать пальцами так невоспитанно! Плохой Кентас, плохой мальчик, пожалуюсь Лунарк! - пусть это и было сказано в шутливой форме, но эффекта я добилась, оборотень посмотрел на меня в полном ауте.

\- Откуда ты...

\- От вер-блю-да, - предотвратила серию скучных вопросов, покачивая бедрами влево-вправо в такт слогам. Теперь была очередь Кентаса зависнуть на манер М-21, и я невольно над ним сжалилась. - Не грузись, Кентас, я просто знаю будущее, и тебя знаю, и твою товарку. И вредить вам у меня нет никакого желания, но если ты не прекратишь избивать моих друзей, то... - довольно красноречиво подняла руку, демонстрируя руку, с когтями из Копья.

\- Да и если Союз прознает как ты тут порезвился, то по голове тебя не погладят, - добавил М-24, скрестив руки на груди, и заслоняя собой парней. Как они умудрились за более короткое время битвы получить почти такие же самые увечья, как это было в каноне? Нахмурилась, но потом быстро прогнала это со своего лица. Все потом, сейчас наша главная задача - замять бой. Кентас на слова М-24 нахмурился, на что последний широко улыбнулся, явно намекая что он тоже знаниями не обделен. Оборотень скрипнул зубами, смотря на нас всех поочередно, но вроде как собрался отступать.

\- Как жаль, что мне все-таки придется последовать вашему совету, - Кентас посмотрел на меня, не скрывая злости. - Правда, спорить не буду, я бы предпочел всех вас поймать и допросить. Вы, очевидно, знаете много интересных фактов, - сказал, как отрезал, а Тао вдогонку что-то ему проорал, и тот повернулся ко мне с издевательской ухмылкой. - Еще встретимся, Богиня, и тогда я точно посмотрю, на что ты способна, - и смылся, только пыль поднял. Дальше все пошло немного не по канону: Тао не возникал, что мы позволили ему уйти, так как ему объяснил все М-24, и к нам не присоединилась спасательная команда Кэриаса, мы их встретили по пути домой. Кэриас был в намного лучшем состоянии, лишь с разодранным рукавом, бывший Лорд невероятно доволен собой, а Розария почему-то гневно зыркала на Кэриаса. В отношения между Элеанор и Блостер я не влезала, предоставив им возможность разобраться самим.

Когда мы пришли домой, Франкенштейн посмотрел на нашу колоритную толпу, предупредил, чтобы мы не заляпали пол кровищей, и двинулся с нами в лабораторию, там всех осмотрел, замотал в бинты, да и ушел восвояси. Я посмотрела на всех, предвкушая канонный разговор, и, как профессиональная актриса, коснулась лба, а правой рукой сделала пару кружков в их сторону, бормоча по-русски "У кошки боли, у собачки боли, а у ребят не боли". Кира, слыша мое бормотание, подавился смехом, от чего видимо заболел живот, так как держался он за бинты вполне не наигранно, и коротко посмотрев на всю компанию я тоже ушла из лаборатории. Стоя у лифта и ожидая, пока он спустится, я раздумывала над... Каноном, ясен-красен.

Частично, он кувыркнулся вбок. То есть, и не скажешь что перевернут с ног на голову, но М-24 прав, и если не следить за разными отклонениями от него, спровоцированными нашими действиями, то в итоге другая реальность нас просто застанет врасплох. Конечно, я-то смогу у батьки выпросить каких-то плюшек на случай такого провала, но даже бесконечная мощь не может застраховать от фатальных ошибок. А вот знание будущего - может. И именно это - наш главный козырь. И мой, как у каждой уважающей себя попаданки. Вошла в лифт одновременно с тяжелым вздохом, вырвавшимся из моей груди. Вот прямо сейчас, будь это канон, Раскрея сделала бы чик-чик Рейзелу. И было бы эпичное появление бывшего Лорда... Нет, я нисколечки не жалею, что его воскресила, то, как он ежедневно выедает мозги ложечкой наполовину серьезно, а на половину тролля у Урокая и Музакки, которых выбрал себе в жертвы, просто бесценно, но и каноничные эпизоды имели свою прелесть...

Уже подходя к своей комнате, я резко встала посреди коридора. А кто, собственно, сказал, что я должна от этого отказываться? Обернулась на пятке на 180 градусов и пошла в направлении к залу, выманила оттуда Родерика, и увела его на кухню.

\- Тролль всея времен, не думаешь ли ты, что пора бы тебе дочурку навестить? - начала я таинственно и с блуждающей на губах улыбкой.

\- Женщина, ты мне намекаешь, что я должен что-то сделать?

\- Агась, - я с довольным видом кивнула. Иногда это так приятно, что к любой твоей дурной идее прислушиваются почти что безоговорочно. - Приводи ее сюда. Пусть девонька чуть расслабится, а то точно уже всю попень на этом троне себе отсидела.

Наступила неловкая тишина между нами, но вскоре появились тихие, но достойные злобного гения, смешки.

***

Мне несказанно повезло, и когда приехала Раскрея, в компании Геджутеля и Раджека, вместо выговора от М-24, меня погладил по головке он же. Конечно, никто не стал оставлять Лукедонию на одних Кея и Лудиса, потому к ним на обмен отправилась Розария. И правильно, сильная женская рука лишней никогда не будет, да и она сможет парням рассказать о всей прелести жизни в цивилизации, того и гляди получится их вытащить хотя бы ненадолго из этого их средневековья. Лорд прибыла где-то под утро, так что мы все успели как раз покушать, а потом посмотреть как Великие постигают Рамен. Правда, это не был бой один-на-один, Раймонд теперь был почти везде там же, где и брат. Ну что с них взять? Близнецы же. Вот как они правда умудрились так разругаться, ведь невооруженным взглядом заметно - братья любят друг друга. И любых, кто угрожает близнецу - порвут как тузик грелку. Так что для меня это все еще остается загадкой. Как и то, как я смогла воскресить Раймонда. У меня же тогда не было моста семейства Кадисов. Да и если Рейзел его прихлопнул, то это было бы не под силу сделать даже Лакрицияру, что уж говорить о моей скромной персоне.

Когда наши аристократы и Ноблесс вышли из дома, мы, то бишь я с Урокаем и Родериком, двинулись за нашими ГМО-шками. Настроение у меня было хорошее, я чуть ли не посвистывала, да и бывший Лорд был более снисходителен после приезда Раскреи, и не занимался мозгокопанием во время простого разговора. Не сильно отдалившись от наших охранников и одного учителя физкультуры, мы шагали травя шуточки или обсуждая дела насущные, как например, "Что сделать, чтобы устроить Рейзелу и Раскрее приятное времяпровождение". Урокай, кстати, относился уже немного спокойнее к теме "Рейзел-ним только мой и делиться не буду", отчасти благодаря стараниям нашего местного мозгоправа, а отчасти - благодаря самому Рейзелу, что в окружении людей все чаще одаривал рыжика вниманием. Так что спор был у нас живым, брали в нем участие все.

День проходил в обычной обстановке, мы с Франкенштейном разгребали бумаги, точнее, это скинули на меня, а Франкенштейн проводил какие-то нехитрые исследования и искал какие-то данные насчет аллелей разных сортов пшеницы. И все это - ради идеального рамена, разбухающего еще больше, но при этом не теряющего своего вкуса. Вдохновился сегодняшним вопросом от Рейзела, и особенно его огорчением, когда услышал что рамен больше не вырастет. Думается мне, при этих экспериментах лапша скоро бегать начнет, а если нет, то по крайней мере обретет зачатки разума. Но он то и дело поправлял свой воротник, или снимал и надевал обратно очки, причитая про себя, что "что-то не так". Даже меня уже не раз спросил, не было ли в каноне в то время какого-то нападения Союза. Были у меня подозрения касательно этого его поведения, и, спрятав бумаги в сейфе под окном, как раз заметила, как за тройкой ГМО умчался Блостер.

Ни одно живое существо не представляет, каких сил мне стоило подавить в себе дикий смех, и более того - не выказать ни тени улыбки на лице. Я подхватила журнал и направилась на выход, предупреждая, что потом еще, возможно, вернусь за бумаги, а пока что "проверю, все ли в порядке". Первым делом направилась к Урокаю и, оттащив его за шкирку от уборки столовой, потащила за собой, сказав, что у нас важное задание. Рыжик сразу почувствовал себя важным, и мы заявились в дом, когда парни уже принялись за уборку. Что я могу сказать...

Нарисованное, оно, конечно, иначе совсем выглядит. Мокро, везде пластиковые, а то и стеклянные осколки, на люстре висит рычажок, оторвавшийся от корпуса смесителя, какие-то провода, вырванные с мясом, что раньше могли быть частью мультиварки или комбайна. А я, между прочим, любила эти приспособления! Кстати, занятный факт: все убирающиеся, похоже, состарились, когда мы с Урокаем тихо зашли в дом, не переговариваясь. Как заметили нас, немного расслабились, конечно, но никто не спешил возобновлять работы. Пока я не улыбнулась им всем, и не толкнула аристократа вперед, хлопнув по его спине ладонью.

\- А я вам в помощь Урокая привела. Он мастер своего дела, - сам же "мастер" смотрел на то, во что превратилась кухня, почти что с благоговейным ужасом на лице. И тут же присоединился к остальным.

Меня отстранили от этой работы, когда я чуть не сорвала люстру, пытаясь достать рычажок, который там почему-то заклинило, а потом пробовала его приклеить на прошлое место изолентой. Было немного обидно - во всех мемах типа "я у мамы инженер" это работало. Но я не отчаивалась, и принесла потом монтажную пену, и тогда-то у Тао начал дергаться глаз. В конце-концов я позвала Музаку, что сидел в своей с Эшлин комнате, привела его на помощь парням, сказав что это его боевое крещение перед работой строителя, и удалилась в зал болтать с Кэриасом, который к труду не особо порывался. И стала ему говорить о ценности изоленты в современном мире и ее незаменимости. Блостер слушал меня ну очень внимательно, а я уже предвкушала, как он будет подарки для дам обматывать не подарочной лентой, а изолентой.

Вскоре парни завершили, и мы с Кэриасом двинулись на кухню, смотря на результат. Получилось очень даже недурно, Раэль удивлялся и восхищался как все быстро произошло, а я облокотилась на стул возле стола и слушала их разговор. Ведь знала же к чему все идет. Но добивало меня то, с какой серьезностью парни это рассказывали, в то время, как внутри я умирала от смеха. Молодец, Франкенштейн, каджу тобой детей пугали, жизнь прошла не зря! Правда когда позвонил упоминаемый, я заткнулась, слушая. Сам разговор тоже прошел стандартно, как и в каноне, правда было там упоминание, что и ко всему хорошему я куда-то запропастилась, пришлось отмолчаться, если мне не хотелось подставлять себя или парней.

Еще немного поговорив с Боссом Тао сбросил вызов, а я улыбнулась, понимая что самое интересное сейчас происходит в школе, и намекнула нашим охранникам, что пора бы возвращаться в Е-Ран. Ну и естественно, сама тоже туда направилась, прихватив с собой Эгваина. Но прежде чем отправиться, Тао всех остановил и собрал в зале, а я нахмурилась, не понимая что происходит. Вроде, подобного не было в каноне? Или было за кадром? Впрочем, когда Тао начал вещать о вербовке, я хлопнула себя по лбу, вспомнив о таком моменте. После коротенького возмущения и презрения от Раэля, что по сравнению с каноном было тихим вяком, наш хакер-вербовщик перешел к главному, а именно - тому, как у нас распределены силы.

\- Роли в RK распределяются в зависимости от способностей. Например, Кира у нас отвечает за ближний бой. Раньше во время боя он полагался только на свою регенерацию, а теперь, после пробуждения, стал еще больше подходить для этой роли.

\- И не забываем о силе троллинга, - добавила я свою лепту в рассказ хакера, уже откровенно скучая от слепого следования канону. - А еще силы М-24. Он у нас пробуждается, и думаю, что на исходе будет сильным аристократом, как чистокровный наследник. Он и сейчас сильнее чем кто-либо из центрального аппарата. И вся прелесть в его положении - что он не обязан ничем Лукедонии и не отягощен излишним благородством, - на это замечание Раэль фыркнул, а я лишь усмехнулась, и коротко сбила всю его спесь, - Кертье младший, завидуй молча.

\- Регис и Сейра тоже специализируются на ближнем бою... - пытался продолжить Тао, но теперь его прервал Кэриас.

\- А что насчет вашего шефа?

\- У него нет какой-то определенной роли. Он всегда дерется так, как хочет, - Тао коротко рассмеялся.

\- Впрочем, та же тема с Родериком и Раймондом, - я посмотрела на рыжика с блуждающей улыбкой на губах, он-то частенько дрался, слушая указания мои или Тао. - Их, как и Франкенштейна можно отнести к группе более самостоятельных членов группы, да и то только потому, что они знают больше чем мы, и ходят своими дорогами, то есть, можно сказать, они наша ударная сила там, где наша команда уже не справляется. Но думаю, если бы в бою было бы что-то, в чем не разбирались бы они, а разбирались бы мы, то и нашу стратегию бы послушали, и даже возможно последовали.

Дальше разговор протекал канонно, правда, когда мы дошли до "роли Кэриаса в Лукедонии" я случайно позволила смешку сорваться с моих губ, но потом горячо согласилась с Блостером, аргументируя это тем, что я всегда раздумывала, не попутали ли его и Раскрею в роддоме. И войдя в жаркий спор с Раэлем, пообещала что сравню ДНК Родерика и Кэриаса, а если он продолжит так ко мне или к кому-либо другому обращаться, то еще не побрезгую и его ДНК сравнить с ДНК Урокая. Рыжик от такого заявления обалдел, как, впрочем, и все остальные в комнате, что как раз слушали это.

\- А что такого? - удивленно на всех посмотрела, словно чувствуя себя уязвленной их непониманием. - Я давненько подозревала что он не чистокровный Кертье. Вон, ядом-то плюется, как змея, а змеи у нас вроде на гербе клана Эгваин, нет разве? - все остолбенели, находя в этом какую-никакую логику. А Раэль вообще словно окаменел и не смел больше ни слова сказать. Получи, фашист, гранату! Я злобно рассмеялась, напомнила Раэлю что в RK даже Сейра состоит, и вместе с Юроки пошла на выход, теперь уже действительно направляясь в школу, а то Франкенштейн и заподозрить что-то может. Так что вместе с рыжиком мы сильно спешили. А если Франки будет сильно расспрашивать, скажу что нужно было поговорить с Урокаем, и все. Впрочем, учитывая что у него наверняка там сейчас пристрастный разговор с Геджутелем, то меня могут даже не заметить. А оно и к лучшему. Мне еще нужно с одним Ноблесс пообщаться. Не люблю быть неосведомленной.

***

Была перемена, двое Кадисов неспешно прогуливались по коридору школы, одним своим присутствием заставляя окружающих девушек вписываться в косяки, открывающиеся двери или впечатываться в других прохожих. На меня уже пять штук налетело, и это при том, что я старалась уклоняться! Да уж, красота - страшная сила, тем более такая внеземная. Уверено подошла к братьям, и молча увела под локоток более курчавого, посылая Мастеру эмоции расслабления и спокойствия, чтобы тот не подумал, что случилось чего. Рейзел на это мне только кивнул и развернулся на минуту к окну. Что-то мне подсказывает, что компании, что сейчас знакомится с Раскреей, придется его из коридора в класс чуть ли не силой тащить, так как окна - его тайная страсть.

Я привела Раймонда в кабинет психолога, где за своим рабочим столом сидел Эрга Кенезис Ди Родерик, и читал "Кладбище домашних животных". Миленько, конечно, и Стивена Кинга я люблю, и выбор одобряю, но это перебор! Значит, как отчет мне писать, так у него и времени нет, и спину ломит, и с Сейрой тренировался, а на книженцию время нашел? Да и еще среди рабочего дня! Жучара старый. Я вместе с Раймондом встала возле его стола, сверля взглядом, и ждала, пока тот отложит книгу. И желательно подальше, а то не сдержусь, и как запущу ее в эту ленивую бошку! А книгу жалко, она-то хорошая.

\- Что мои глаза видят? Неужели Ноблесс в чем-то провинился, что ты его сюда привела?

\- Нет, Кадис Этрама Ди Раймонд ведет себя безупречно, впрочем, как и с первого дня учебы, - решила немного подсластить пилюлю, тем более, что не лукавила. - Мне просто нужно было тихое и спокойное место, а в нашем кабинете сейчас закрылся Франкенштейн с Геджутелем.

\- Эх, прямо как в старые добрые деньки! - Родерик откинулся на спинку стула, смотря в потолок. - Злыдень просто обожал словесные баталии с Ландегре. Больше чем это он только тренировки с Рагаром любил.

\- Ладно, ты можешь сидеть себе здесь и рефлексировать, а у нас будет разговор.

\- Спасибо, что разрешила мне побыть на моем рабочем месте, - Родерик не сдержался от ехидного замечания, тут же превращаясь в слух, видимо, ища новых тем для сплетен (как оказалось, он горячо любит это дело!), а я села на диванчик, что был тут в роли кушетки, а Раймонд в кресло, одно из двух свободных. И тогда дверь открылась, после двух коротких стуков, и визитер открыл двери, тут же удивленно замерев на пороге. Урокай, держа в руке щетку, тряпку и ведро окинул нашу компанию подозрительным взглядом, а потом, громко сглотнув, отозвался.

\- Мне велели... Я тут, вроде как, убраться нужен.

\- Здесь же чисто, - недоуменно промямлил Лорд, смотря на Эгваина.

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел велел, - еще больше поник рыжик, и сквозь открытую дверь мы услышали отчетливый и довольно мелодичный звонок на урок.

\- Проходи, Урокай, и закрой за собой дверь, - благородный послушно выполнил мою просьбу, не сводя с нас взгляда. - И принадлежности свои оставь. Видимо, Мастер таким образом намекнул, что было бы хорошо, если бы ты тоже присоединился к нашему разговору. Раз Рейзел-ним так пожелал, то не вижу в этом ничего плохого, - я указала на другое свободное кресло, и его тут же заняли.

\- И что же ты хочешь у меня узнать? - впервые за то время, что я оторвала его от брата, отозвался Раймонд.

\- Я хочу услышать о тебе и Рейзеле всю подноготную. Как вы росли, как вас воспитывали, с какими трудностями сталкивались и главное - что стало камнем преткновения между вами? Ну и конечно же, откуда тебе в голову взбрела такая гениальная идея человечество выкосить? Ведь заметно же по тебе - офигенно большой антипатии к людям ты не испытываешь, и вполне нормально себя ведешь. Поэтому я хочу знать, почему все получилось так, а не иначе. А так же, как ты умер, тут, даже, хотелось бы больших подробностей, - специально акцентировала на слове "умер", так как версия того, что Рейзел его разнес пространством крови, была для меня недостоверной

\- Ты уверена что хочешь это знать? - Раймонд несколько устало на меня посмотрел.

\- Не была бы уверена - не потянула бы тебя сюда.

\- Это будет очень долгий рассказ, - опять попытка отвести меня от этой идеи.

\- Ну так ты постарайся попроще и побыстрее рассказать. Вот прям самое важное мне скажи, и после того разойдемся, - не знаю, какие выводы для себя сделал Раймонд, но было ясно одно - стоит приготовиться слушать, так как сейчас он будет вещать.

\- Нас с Рейзелом родила благородная, Кадис Этрама Ди Мэзил. Пусть она и была каджу, на нее легла большая тень позора, так как отец был неизвестен. После ее убийства в мире людей, ее духовное оружие нам с братом не передалось. Мы не знали, почему все так получилось, по Лукедонии ходили разные слухи, а наш клан лишился каджу, что понизило нас в иерархи, лишая поддержки Лорда. Впрочем, никто особо над нами не издевался, воспитывали нас несколько близко поставленных прошлой каджу аристократов. Мы с Рейзелом почти не помним нашей матери, слишком юны были в тот момент. А потом, когда нам исполнилось пятьдесят лет - резко стали недомогать. Все думали, что мы так и умрем, не дожив до подросткового возраста, но меня с бешеной силой тянуло к Кровавому Камню, который просто оставили в одном из залов, не зная его предназначения. Я действовал, словно по наитию, терся об него, мои руки покрывались осколками, мне на секунду стало легче, поэтому я не стал очищаться от осколков. А когда мы вместе с Рейзелом приняли вечернюю ванную, то тогда и поняли, какой у нас метод восстановления.

В клане тогда поднялась шумиха, все не знали, что за силы у Камня, и как вообще подобное получилось, и когда каджу по велению Лорда перерыли архив, то наткнулись на все сведения о Ноблесс. Наш клан снова подняли в иерархии, правда, ни я, ни брат не задумывались даже о том, чтобы присутствовать на собраниях, как это требовалось от всех каджу. А потом я заметил что с каждым днем Рейзел становиться все грустнее. Тогда я и узнал его отношение, как к тому, что мы Ноблесс, так и к способу нашего восстановления сил. А когда во время совершеннолетия мы стали осваивать наши силы на тренировках, он и вовсе замкнулся. Но я был счастлив, что хотя бы со мной брат еще хоть немного разговаривает. С другими он начал играть в молчанку, все время уходя в свои мысли.

\- Получается, он такой уже с детства? - я нахмурилась, а Родерик закивал головой.

\- Соглашусь, это удивительно, я уже столько лет задавался этим вопросом.

\- Мог и спросить меня раньше, - с усмешкой посмотрел на него Раймонд, а бывший Лорд немного смутился. - Так что, несмотря на то, что было много тех, кто заботился о нашем этикете, манерах, и знаниях о мире и истории, мы по большей части были предоставлены сами себе, и сами строили свое мировоззрение. И не было какой-то явной проблемы между нами - мы просто зачастую имели различное мнение насчет той или иной ситуации, и так же - насчет нашего долга. Когда благородные узнали, что легендарный Судья и Палач появился в Лукедонии, все, кто имели за душой какие-то грешки, пытались нас задобрить, втереться в доверие... Я этому не доверял никогда, не принимал такой пародии на дружбу, и беспощадно оправлял в сон тех, кто был нарушителем. А вот брат... Он всегда был с душой нараспашку и с сердцем на ладони. Он был беззащитен против таких интриганов, и я чувствовал, что мне необходимо не только думать о долге, но и защищать его.

Я тяжело вздохнула, принимая эту информацию. Это было очень в духе Мастера. Так же, как и то, что он вполне мог снова попасться на ту же наживку, как, впрочем, и произошло с мятежными каджу. Бросив взгляд на Родерика, отметила, что тот гневно смотрит в стену. Не знала я, чем это было спровоцировано, но может он знает больше, или же просто был этому свидетелем. А посмотрев на Урокая, заметила, что он низко опустил голову, и почувствовала, как от него исходит ощущение вины, сдобренное какой-то ненавистью, причем не только к своим действиям. В итоге снова вернулась к глазам Ноблесс, ожидая продолжения.

\- Когда я вот так ревностно защищал его, то совсем не заметил, что брат забросил свое здоровье. Я подлавливал его, и иногда приходилось его хитростью, или силой заманивать в купальни, чтобы подлечить. Но моей креативности не хватало и я понимал, что скоро с Рейзелом станет совсем плохо. Тогда я обратился с Лагусу Традио, как к самому старшему из всех каджу. Тогда он был примерно в возрасте Геджутеля. Он предложил мне попробовать Камень не по прямому назначению, а так же намекал, что стоит его оградить от траты сил. А так как Рейзел защищал людей, то начал за собой замечать некую недоброжелательность по отношению к ним. Но следовать предложению Традио не спешил. Пытаясь решить, как мне быть, я тогда тесно подружился с Родериком, который тогда был наследником Лорда, и после нашего знакомства был у нас частым гостем.

Блондин, в ответ на эти слова мягко улыбнулся, глядя на Раймонда. Так вот оно как, оказывается, тут пляшут.

\- Я долго не мог определиться, а Рейзел все слабел, так что я принял решение сначала испробовать это на себе... И тогда случилось что-то неизбежное. Эффект получился таким, какого я вообще не ожидал. Камень, казалось, взбунтовался, вытесняя все мысли из головы, оставляя только желание мощи и желание стереть в небытие тех, кто подвел моего брата к краю. Причем, заботы о Рейзеле тоже не осталось, словно он был каким-то трофеем, который доказывал мою значимость. Отвратительное состояние.

В кабинете воцарилась тишина. Никто не смел издать даже малейшего звука, даже рассказывающий. Причем, даже дышать перестали, так что единственным источником этого звука была я. И решила продолжить это.

\- И что было дальше? Каким образом ты оправился в сон?

\- Я воткнул в себя лишь одну третью камня, я не думал что будет какой-либо эффект. И когда стал уничтожать всех в нашем клане, кто пытался меня остановить, ко мне вышел Рейзел. Мы дрались, я даже сквозь влияние Камня ощущал как он отчаянно борется, пытаясь меня остановить, но не убить, и злился только больше, не понимая, откуда в нем осталось еще столько сил. В какой-то момент я кинулся на него совсем бездумно, и тогда он проcто разбил Камень, который осколками рассыпался по округе. А потом я, больше не чувствуя этой силы, но зато чувствуя все те раны, которые нанес мне брат, ушел в вечный сон, - Раймонд на минуту замолчал, в его глазах таилась глубокая печаль, мне даже стало стыдно, что я решилась на этот разговор, но время вспять не повернешь. - Надеюсь, ты узнала все, что хотела узнать.

После этих слов Ноблесс без слов покинул кабинет. Мы с Урокаем и бывшим Лордом сначала молчали, а потом стали обсуждать все это. Родерик дополнял это незначительно, рассказывая об их "веселых деньках", а потом о дне смерти Раймонда. Но то, что касалось той ночи, я уже знала из канона. А потом начал обсуждать свое наболевшее Урокай, сетуя, что доверился когда-то Лагусу. Я его постаралась успокоить, напоминая силы и умения Традио воздействовать на других и затуманивать рассудок, но насколько успешно это у меня получилось, я не знала.


	28. Часть 27

После этого, бесспорно, очень познавательного разговора и той грустной истории, я шла по коридорам школы как сомнамбула. Возле кабинета медсестры я остановилась и посмотрела в окно. Планировка этого места, именно учитывая расположение окна и двери, были идентичны как в моей школе, до которой я ходила в качестве ученицы. Обычно я обходила это место, но сейчас не позволить себе немного меланхолии было сродни преступлению. Села на широкий подоконник, согнув ноги в коленях и обнимая их. В моей школе это тоже были двери в мед.кабинет. И вид тоже открывался на главный вход на территорию школы. Правда там подоконник был со стертой краской, отполированный не одним поколением детских штанов, рюкзаков или тетрадок, когда срочно нужно было списать домашнее задание у друга. Здесь же, подоконник был безупречно белым, каменным, робко блестящим на солнце. В _нашей школе_ все было безупречным. 

Когда меланхолия меня отпустила, я направилась в директорский кабинет, благо, был недалеко. Когда я вошла, Франкенштейн все еще говорил с Геджутелем. Любимый даже взглядом меня не окинул, хотя еще совсем недавно, с того что было ясно по звонку к Тао - рьяно меня разыскивал. Но я обещала что вернусь, так что тактично уходить, оставляя их одних, не сочла нужным. Вместо этого заняла свое место, и с просьбой не обращать на меня внимания - взялась за документы. Как ни странно, это помогло мне избавиться от тяжелых дум, даже некоторого воодушевления добавило, так что я вполне искренне мягко улыбалась, подписывая нужные бумаги и откладывая на стопку ненужных, которые вскоре окажутся в шредере. 

За такой монотонной работой на меня и вправду перестали глазеть пребывавшие здесь, и продолжали общаться. Правда, я даже не заметила момента, когда они удалились отсюда. За окном уже начинались сумерки, так что я стопанула музыку и потерла ладонями лицо. Получается, то ли я так хорошо замаскировалась под окружающую среду, то ли меня пытались дозваться, но не дозвались из-за музыки. Но ничего. Я посмотрела на непривычно опустевший стол, и схватила увесистую стопку с бумагами для уничтожения. Еще минут десять в сопровождении мерного шума прибора мне хватило, чтобы окончательно привести кабинет в порядок и, спрятав машинку обратно в шкаф и захватив с собой мусор, я подошла к двери. И тут же получила ею по носу, выронив мусор, а в проеме показалась удивленная моська Киры. Я послала ему уничтожающий взгляд, ладонями пытаясь немного задержать кровь, чтобы не запачкать пол. Одежда - вторая по важности вещь, а вот пол...

\- Кирюшенька, тебя стучаться не учили? - после этого заглянули Тао и Такео, и испуганно замерли, глядя на меня. Первым отреагировал Такео, подавая мне платок. Вот умница, быстро среагировал. Прижала его к носу, не меняя положения головы, и подала мусор Тао, ничего не объясняя. Хакер быстренько смылся с глаз, а Кирилл и Такео стали спрашивать, не нужна ли еще какая-то помощь, а я только махнула рукой и начала брюзжать. Впрочем, мне это быстро надоело и, когда кровь остановилась, мы пошли домой. В зале обнаружилась небольшая толпа. Все-таки довольно много нас, раз зал почти полон людей, даже когда половина домашних отсутствует. 

М-24 смотрел что-то по телевизору, качаясь со специальными гантелями, улучшенными Франкенштейном. Мало того, что они были в разы тяжелее обычных, так еще и со смещенным центром тяжести. Родерик читал ту же книгу, что в своем кабинете, правда теперь вчитывался в каждую строчку с напряжением и не отрывая взгляд, находясь в конце книги. Его я могла понять, сама помню что при прочтении "Кладбища Домашних Животных" меня могли звать часами. Урокай читал какую-то брошюру, по типу "убери это быстрее и проще!". Раджек, как впрочем и Раэль, сидели со скрещенными на груди руками на том же диване, что и М-24. Правда Раджек, сидящий бок о бок с модифицированным, с интересом смотрел телевизор, а Раэль хмурился и что-то невнятно бормотал себе под нос. Ну надо же, а сегодня был довольно послушным, интересно, что его выбесило? 

Музака сидел возле бывшего Лорда, и, как только заметил нас в дверях, безмолвно помахал нам ладошкой, кося глазами то в книгу, то брошюру. Дать ему что-то почитать, что ли, или он отмахнется, что ему будет слишком скучно? Кинув сумку на пол, я пошла на кухню и собиралась по быстрому состряпать макарон со шпинатом. Уж не знаю как благородные, но наши ГМО точно проголодались. Поставила еще и чайник, чтобы себе выпили в ожидании на еду. С чаем вызвался помочь мне Тао, быстро начиная болтать, заводясь с пол оборота. Признаю, так было намного веселее готовить. В качестве последнего штриха добавила три сорта плесневого сыра и ухмыльнулась - теперь не стыдно такое даже царю подать, так что пусть только попробуют благородные отказаться. Зато хоть за парней и Музаку не переживала - те были всеядны, даже не смотрели на внешний вид блюда. И правильно!

После еды посмотрела на всех собравшихся, и ради прикола подошла к Родерику. Хотелось сделать ему какую-то прическу, пока тот так увлечен чтением, но как только к нему прикоснулась, тот с испуганным писком от меня отпрыгнул. Видимо, читал какой-то напряженный момент. Я только ухмыльнулась, и, пользуясь тем, что он оторвался на минуту, начала вещать. 

\- Предлагаю всем нам немного прогуляться, - моей улыбке мог позавидовать любой злобный гений. Ну хотелось мне их немного испортить человеческими ночными видами развлечения. На эту идею Франкенштейн в моей голове выразился довольно нецензурно, явно не соглашаясь, а Грегори наоборот, заинтересовался. Впрочем, Тао, Кира и Такео, заметив мою улыбку, поняли что дело пахнет жаренным, и спешно отказались, ссылаясь на грязную посуду, и не проверенные камеры. М-24 тоже отметил мою улыбку, но не спешил ретироваться, только смотрел как-то так... Обреченно. Видимо, решил, что меня в случае чего нужно будет остановить. Раэль только фыркнул и молча ушел в их общую с Раджеком комнату. Ну-у, если с нами не будет молодняка, то реально можно неплохо развлечься!

\- Ты пока иди одевайся, а я дочитаю, - бросил Родерик, и Урокай тоже уткнулся в свое чтиво. Пожала плечами и пошла к себе. Надела свое любимое белое платье, которое купила, как только сюда попала. Эх, некоторые вещи очень хорошо хранят воспоминания. А воспоминания о тех спаррингах были мне приятны, наверняка многим мразям отбила желание лезть ночью к беззащитным девушкам. Правда, туфли решила взять другие, одевая белые каблуки на шпильке. Несмотря на то, что эта обувь не рекомендовалась к длинным прогулкам, как и любые каблуки, но именно этот экземпляр был очень удобным. Да и в случае чего, со мной идут пятеро джентельменов, попрошусь на ручки. Ну, или махнусь обувью, благо у меня размер не какие-то жалкие 37, а 40, так что думаю, что кому-то подойдут. А теперь, вперед к приключениям!

***

Домой мы все вернулись глубокой ночью. В гостиной нас никто не встречал - было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Все старались передвигаться на цыпочках, шикая друг на друга, если не получалось, да и периодически было слышно цокот шпилек. И нет, это не я так шумно передвигалась, мне все-таки удалось махнуться обувью, правда, прикола ради. Никто из нас не был сильно пьян, но слегка поддатые были все, даже М-24, что до последнего сопротивлялся выпивке. Тоже мне, ЗОЖ-ник нашелся. 

\- Так-так... Кто тут пришел, как интересно, - из непроглядной тьмы коридора предстал перед нами в лунном свете, озаряющим гостиную, раздраженный Франкенштейн, глядя на нашу компанию. Родерик уже пытался что-то съязвить, но я дернула его за волосы. Нечего теперь злить Франкенштейна. А тем временем он включил свет. 

М-24 был с веночком из цветов на голове, который сам сделал после моих уроков, наставлений и подсказок. Бывшие Лорды оборотней и благородных имели на головах пластиковые короны, буквально запутанные в их длинные гривы. Сделала я так, чтобы эти атрибуты ветром не сдуло, когда домой возвращаться будем. Причем, так заплела, что теперь сомневалась в своих заверениях, что потом не будет проблем это распутать. Раджек стоял прямо, словно кол проглотил, то ли пугаясь Франкенштейна, то ли оказывая ему уважение. И можно было бы сказать, что из всех нас он один выглядел безупречно, пока не поворачивался спиной. Кто-то в клубе, сделав себе хной "татуху", налетел на ассасина, и теперь мы могли на белой рубашке лицезреть рисунок панды, что пытается сделать кувырок. Мы с Урокаем тоже выглядели необычно. Юроки был в моих шпильках, на лбу была нарисована хной Хеллоу Китти, вместо привычных распущенных волос - две косички. Я же, в его ботинках, в платье повязанным на манер шорт и собранными волосами, на его фоне выглядела более нормально, но так же комично. И чтобы было ясно - мы не тронулись умом, а сделали это на спор под названием "принять вид противоположного пола". 

В зал вышел Тао, держа мобильник в одной руке, а во второй - пустую кружку, и застыл, глядя на нас. Видимо, шел воды ночью попить, да и судя по одежде, спать еще не ложился, а тут мы такие стоим красивенькие-хорошенькие, молчим. Хакер без слов что-то набрал на мобильнике, и тут же направил на нас камеру. Мда, ну а чего я могла ожидать, тут ТАКОЙ компромат. Сама бы сделала то же самое, будь я на его месте. Сделав фотки, он с интересом на нас посмотрел, пока что ничего не сказав. Но по глазам было заметно, сегодня всевозможные камеры наблюдения будут проверены, а камеры из заведений, где мы были - а были мы в баре, на бильярде и стриптиз-клубе - будут взломаны. Франкенштейн скосил на него глаза и похлопал по плечу.

\- Далеко пойдешь, Тао. Мне нравится твоя сообразительность, - Тао от таких слов расслабился, и начал что-то в пол тона щебетать, а Франки, словно не обращая на это внимания, продолжил. - Вышлешь мне дубликаты фото, - и с ехидным смешком удалился из зала, оставляя нас на растерзание заинтересовавшегося хакера. Жестоко, но справедливо.

***

На следующий день я была невыспавшаяся, хотя, если быть точной, спать вообще не ложилась. Франкенштейн отомстил мне довольно замысловато, до самого утра завалив меня какой-то муторной работой в лаборатории, то есть, помыть аппараты, продезинфицировать приборы, и тому подобное. Еще и в середине этого процесса туда завалился Урокай, жалуясь что ни водой, ни мылом Китти не смывается. Что самое занятное - очистка своими сверх силами тоже не помогала. Тогда я промыла спиртом, которым дезинфицировала приборы, но и это не помогло. Я честно пыталась, натирая и уксусом, и лимоном, но все было зазря, только кожа покраснела. Ну, будь он человеком, такое раздражение и вовсе опасно было бы. В итоге я сказала, что после школы что-нибудь придумаю, и посоветовала пока что как-то это скрыть. Так что сегодня Урокай напоминал мне черепашку-ниндзя со своей повязкой на лбу. 

Музака и Родерик справились с коронами, без труда от них избавившись. Правда Музаке помогала Эшлин, из-за чего сегодня опоздала, ну а как справился Родерик я не знала. Я сегодня целый день ходила по школе. День был вполне обычным, под конец занятий пришел Музака, посмотреть как Эшлин, и в итоге болтал с Рейзел-нимом перед спортивной площадкой. Франкенштейн, впрочем, не отличился от канона, предложив ему колу, и я, наблюдая за этим из окна, не сдержалась от смешка. А вечером почти все отправились на остров, с целю стать сильнее. Я осталась дома присмотреть за Эшлин, да и неплохо было бы Раэля приучить к уборке, не одному Урокаю же вкалывать. Процесс этот был медленным, громким, почти что с битьем посуды и вызовом Темного Копья и Грандии. Ситуацию спас, как ни странно, Родерик.

\- Кертье Раэль, - он поднялся, подошел и положил руку ему на плечо. - В уборке нет ничего зазорного. Я могу тебе рассказать историю об одном умном Короле. Лет мне уже много, и опыта больше, поэтому я с радостью поделюсь им с тобой... - Урокай подозрительно прищурился, но не сказал ни слова. Мне оставалось только оставить эту миссию укрощения строптивого на него и Родерика, а сама поднялась на второй этаж, выманив Сейру из ее комнаты под предлогом готовки. Голодна я не была, но мне хотелось научить чему-то новому благородную. И я решила что лучше вареников не придумать. На шум к нам подтянулась Эшлин, в последнее время увлекаясь готовкой на уровне поваренка и наблюдателя. 

Такой компанией мы стояли в кухне, где я подсказывала Сейре как месить тесто, потом показала как обращаться со скалкой, не сдержавшись от комментария, что ее можно использовать и в других целях, указывая взглядом в сторону Раэля. Юная каджу сначала над этим усиленно раздумывала, видимо, не до конца понимая мои намеки, но потом стала краснеть. Мы с Эшлин не стали обращать на это внимания и расспрашивать, а просто углубились в готовку. Начинку решили сделать из картошки и творога, как раз для дебюта - самое оно. И пока Сейра раскатывала тесто до нужной толщины, мы принялись подготавливать фарш.

В конечном итоге, Сейра не остановилась на одном виде вареников, и мы еще сделали с клубникой и пельмени. Тесто после первых осталось, не пропадать же добру? После ужина, на который были вареники, мы словили кучу похвал. Даже Рейзел вместе с Раймондом остались довольными, облюбовав себе клубничные вареники. Немудрено, я в них сахара не пожалела. Посудой занялись Родерик и Урокай, а Раэль крутился возле них то ли добровольно, то ли принудительно в виде наблюдателя и ученика. Я же потянула Эшлин с собой в лабораторию, все равно ей по пути было. Провела обследование, поставила парочку уколов и собралась проверить слух методом Бера. Для этой проверки попросила Эшлин уснуть, а сама поднялась в гостиную.

Благородные справились с посудой и теперь отдыхали, сделав из гостиной читальный зал. Ноблесс читали доклады Франкенштейна, Музака читал Кладбище Домашних Животных, видимо, забрав у Родерика, Урокай читал какую-то книгу, мне не знакомую, держа ее на коленях так, что названия не было заметно, М-24 листал учебник для учителей физкультуры, а Раэль, как и Сейра, отсутствовали. Надеюсь, что Кертье не причиняет ей каких-то неудобств. Не желая прерывать тишину, я подошла к Музаке, Урокаю и М-24, зовя их жестом за собой. 

Когда мы спустились - Эшлин уже спала, так что я быстро проверила ее слух, и Музака отнес ее в их комнату. Я же проверила М-24, немного поизучала его данные, и, следуя его просьбе, сделала некоторые модификации на улучшение параметров тела. И когда он уже был отправлен в колбу, я повернулась к Урокаю с его пострадавшим от глупости лбом, и вытащила коктейль собственного приготовления, который точно должен был справиться. Аммоний, спирт и ацетон. Помогло, конечно, но кожа Урокая протестовала от такого зверства, и жутко покраснела. Сначала мы промыли лоб, а потом я выдала ему мазь, предусмотрев такой исход, и тональник, на случай если покраснение к утру не пройдет. Взглядом меня, конечно, испепелили за такой тонкий намек, но поделать с собой я не могла ничего, и кинула вдогонку ему что-то вроде "ну ты ведь пробовал, как это женщиной быть, так что попробуй и научиться краситься". 

После того, как благородный ушел, минуту спустя ко мне пришел Музака, тоже на проверку. С оборотнем было все в порядке, приступов бешенства не было, потому что причина их была устранена. Хотя тот и пожаловался мне, что иногда у него бывает необоримое желание, как он сказал "пойти и набить морду Мадуку". На такой недуг был очень простой ответ, и я дала ему пузырек с анксиолитиками, и отправила восвояси. Теперь можно было и самой отдохнуть.

Следующее утро встретило меня будильником. Обычно меня будит Франкенштейн, а сейчас его нет, что означало только одно - сегодня я за него. Мигом умылась и оделась более-менее прилично, спустилась вниз, заварив чай для Ноблесс, и когда я уже с этим закончила, вниз спустилась Сейра, позаботившись об завтраке. На утро я отметила, что к нам вернулся Регис, попросив Сейру от имени Франкенштейна после школы отправиться на остров. Мы отправились толпой, сильно урезанной в составе, но не менее дружной, в школу. Там все было как обычно, в нашем с Франки кабинете - непривычно тихо. По сути, даже работы, как таковой не было - всего-то одна стопка новых отчетов от учителей. Так что после этого я уже сидела в кабинете, откровенно скучая. А потому решила написать Родерику, Урокаю, Рейзелу и Раймонду приглашение на чай. 

Родерик, Урокай и Раймонд спасали ситуацию, переговариваясь, а когда чай окончился - ушли кто куда. И я снова осталась одна, хоть на стену лезь от скуки. Еще раз проверила отчеты, словно пытаясь в них найти недостаток, и ведь нашла. Отсутствовали доклады М-24 и Родерика. И если на отсутствие от первого я могла закрыть глаза, так как он всегда сдавал вовремя и имел время до завтра, то с Родериком было совсем иначе - тот ужасно не любил делать отчеты, и все время увиливал от этого, или запрягал кого-то другого, если была возможность. Иногда Сейру, иногда - даже Урокаю перепадало. Наведаюсь-ка я в кабинет психолога. 

Пока шла по коридору, не происходило ничего необычного, а вот когда приближалась к классу Шинву и компании, то услышала его вопли. С интересом заглянула в класс.

\- Тихо! Все уже решено!

\- Регис, ну чего ты там встал?! Дуй к нам! - в ответ Ландегре что-то промямлил.

\- Сегодня у нас день без баб!

\- Да!

Тактично высунула голову обратно из класса и пошла вперед, куда шла раньше. А стоило мне представить, как сейчас будет выглядеть Раэль, после их звонка, то не сдержала короткого хихиканья. Эх, вот завидую я Музаке, который сможет это лицезреть. Блин, может, стоило попросить его это снять на камеру? Видеонаблюдение от Тао, конечно, имеется, но звук там довольно слабый. 

Вечером, перед ужином, на который я запланировала рамен по рецепту Франкенштейна, я прошла в комнату Тао, чтобы посмотреть на записи. Уже было решено, что если будет хорошо слышно Кертье, то этот момент я себе запишу на флэшку. Как компромат и как ржачное видео. Но не успела я добраться до этих записей, как получила сообщение от КСА, насчет пропадающих агентов и гражданских. Что же, нужно будет снарядить кого-то из нашей домашней группы на разведку. 

Спустилась вниз, отмечая что пришли дети, а с ними стоял взвинченный Раэль и какой-то сонный и помятый Регис. Ах, да, точно, он ведь, как только все закончили уроки, бодрым кузнечиком ускакал к Раджеку, на спарринг. Ну, учитывая, какой он побитый после этого, то можно сказать что довольно быстро восстановился. Пока дети "допрашивали" Региса, я пошла на кухню, напиться сока, но как только Регис сказал, что им пора, я быстренько допила свой сок, и направилась в прихожую, куда уже шустро ушел благородный. А как пафосно мы шли, держа ручку в кармане брюк. Но я буду не я, если не скажу пафосу "уходи". 

Поймала Ландегре за рубашку, вызывая у детей какое-то выражение неподдельного удивления на лице. Кертье на мои действия ухмыльнулся, и уже хотел сказать что пойдет он, но я и его так захватила, и, попросив ребят подождать немного, заговорила с ноблессятами. 

\- Регис, Раэль. Я сейчас получила сообщение что в городе что-то творится, потому вы не уходите никуда, ясно? Остаетесь дома, оба, и лучше...

\- Кем бы не был враг, я справлюсь! - немного самонадеянно и гордо выкрикнул Раэль, за что получил щелбан, и говорить я уже начала сквозь зубы.

\- Не зли меня, Кертье. Если я так сказала, то ты так и будешь делать. А пока что дуйте за Эрга Кенезисом Ди Родериком, М-24 и Урокаем, ясно? Они проводят детей. 

Регис коротко мне кивнул, а Раэль, нарочно демонстративно поправив рубашку, за которую я его держала, тоже так сделал. Я еще немного отвлекла ребят, поспрашивав о школьных успехах, и заодно, нет ли у кого-то желания участвовать в ежегодной олимпиаде по плаванью. Детки немного помялись, и каждый вежливо отказался, и к тому времени уже прибыли те, кого я позвала, так что я отпустила деток, заверив что подыщу кого-то другого для олимпиады. Все вывалились из дома, а Шинву начал расспрашивать Родерика, кем ему приходится Раскрея, раз у них такие похожие имена. Коротко хохотнула, представляя себе его лицо и пошла в дом, тут же направляясь в Центр Управления Миром, а за мной, словно утята, пошли Регис, Раэль и Раджек. 

\- Есть! Засекла! - ужасно медленно, по сравнению с Тао, я просматривала камеры наблюдения, найдя два быстро движущихся силуэта. Рассмотреть их было довольно тяжело, но этот розовый плащ и синеватые волосы не оставили сомнений. - Это Груи и Гайтан, оборотни.

\- И что тут нужно оборотням? - Регис сложил руки на груди, а Раэль раздраженно переступил с ноги на ногу. 

\- Они ищут Музакку. 

\- Меня, говорите? - оборотень появился на пороге, а Эшлин немного испуганно выглядывала из-за его спины. Я обернулась к ним, прилагая усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от экранов.

\- Да, именно. Насколько я помню, хотят тебя убить по приказу Мадука. Он видел как ты проснулся в лаборатории Игнесс и Девятого, - отвернулась снова к камерам, отмечая, что изображение уже пропало. - Включили ЭМИ. Позвоню Тао, - больше для себя, чем для остальных, сообщила я, уже набирая через компьютер Тао, и стала определять границы действия ЭМИ. 

\- Ольга, ты уже в курсе что происходит? - наш хакер почти мгновенно ответил на вызов, а я уже почти определила радиус действий ЭМИ.

\- Да, в курсе, - ответила я, показывая Музаке, что уже подошел к нам ближе. - Врагов двое. Дети в безопасности, с ними М-24, ведет их домой, пока Родерик и Урокай ведут врагов в безлюдное место. 

\- Родерик-ним и Урокай-ним? - удивленно переспросил Тао. - Значит мы там не нужны?

\- Ну, можете туда пойти в качестве поддержки, - задумчиво накрутила локон волос на палец. - Противники довольно сильные, оборотни, да и еще модифицированные. Мадук не отправил бы каких-то сопляков на убийство Музаки. Родерик все-таки без оружия духа, а Урокай довольно вспыльчивый, так что да, помочь им не помешает. Да и для вас хорошая возможность посмотреть на свои новые силы в действии, скажем так... Но! - я сразу оживленно добавила, пока Тао меня не перебил, или не сбросил звонок. - Но только попытайтесь мне слишком усердствовать или геройствовать. Выпорю так, что неделю сидеть не сможете.

\- Ладно-ладно, мы поняли... - немного потеряно сказал хакер.

\- Тао, я хочу знать, все ли, кто сейчас с тобой в вертолете, поняли? - теперь мне ответили все трое. - Ну, я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. И да, поставь там где-то незаметно парочку камер. Потому что если вы переборщите, я предпочитаю самолично прийти и не допустить до трат сил Рейзел-нима.

\- Все понял, будет сделано.

\- Отбой, - я отодвинула от себя микрофон, заметив что на пороге стоят оба Ноблесс, но в комнате не стало тесней, так как, словно для сохранения баланса, исчезли Регис и Раэль. - Э? А те куда пошли?

\- Они сказали, что хотят во всем этом участвовать, - Раджек первый нашелся с ответом, видимо, у него отпросился Раэль, поэтому он был в курсе. - Они тоже хотят испробовать свои силы.

\- И с каких это пор драки с врагами стали краш-тестом своих способностей?! - прошипела раздраженно я, снова поворачиваясь к экранам и заново набирая хакера. - Тао, к вам присоединятся еще Раэль и Регис. У тебя есть запасные гарнитуры?

\- Нет, я вообще не думал что так получится, так что гарнитура только у меня.

\- Даже у Киры и Такео нет?

\- Неа.

\- Понятно, - мой разочарованный вздох был всем ответом. - Держи меня в курсе.

Снова отодвинулась от стола, глядя на всех домашних, собравшихся сейчас здесь. Раджек, Музака, Эшлин, я и Рейзел с Раймондом. Не густо. Но зато на поле боя народу будет много, возможно смогут и завалить этих двоих. Логичнее всего было бы остаться с Мастером и Эшлин, но... До чего же хочется пойти туда, посмотреть. Даже если не драться, то хотя бы вовремя оказать помощь, если будет такая нужда.

\- Я могу пойти к ним, - неожиданно, тишину прервал Рейзел. - Мои силы уже стабильны.

\- Это правда? - я удивленно посмотрела на Раймонда и он кивнул. - Во всяком случае, я не думаю что в этом есть нужда. Они справятся. А если будет что-то не так, то я...

\- А зачем тебе туда? - Музака прервался, внимательно на меня посмотрев. - Это дело моего клана, и в этом должен разобраться я. Мне вообще не нравится, что ты так активно обсуждаешь их убийство. 

\- Ах, даже так? - я прищурилась, посмотрев на оборотня. Впрочем, я только махнула на него рукой, и теперь мое лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции. - Ну, можешь идти, действительно. Твои оборотни - твои дела.

\- И ты меня так легко отпустишь? - мои слова заставили его замереть на месте, Эшлин только тихо смотрела то на меня, то на него.

\- Ну а почему нет? - обернулась к нему, внимательно осмотрев с головы до ног. - Недомоганием не страдаешь, бешенство свое уже усмирил. Если сможешь их переубедить, то будет конечно хорошо, но если они попытаются тебя убить - не говори что я не предупреждала, - я фыркнула, вспомнив кто есть они, а кто Музака. - Да и если они нападут, то будут тебе на один зуб, так что уж кого-кого, а тебя я сдерживать не буду. 

Музака еще раз на меня взглянул, а потом на Эшлин, и, улыбнувшись Рейзелу - вышел. Что же, надеюсь что наши ребятки успеют хоть немного подраться. Хотя, если Музака быстро туда придет - обломается им бой. Надеюсь только, что Родерик и Урокай дадут им немного помахать кулаками. А Музаку все-таки стоило немного придержать. Не хотелось, чтобы парней там слишком избили, но и хотелось дать им возможность немного понять, что они сейчас из себя представляют. В комнату вошел М-24, спрашивая, что произошло, и Раджек стал быстро ему объяснять. Принимая окончательное решение, я вытащила телефон и набрала любимого.

\- Франкенштейн, вы где?

\- Мы уже в городе, нашли мертвого агента КСА. Ты уже в курсе что произошло?

\- Да, да, в курсе. Там сейчас где-то по городу бежит Музака, найдите его, он вам все расскажет. А потом приходи домой, ладно?

\- Хорошо, - и отключился. Еще минуту провела за камерами, наблюдая за их перемещением. Но вдруг засекла краем уха подозрительно быстрое дыхание и чьей-то шмыг носом. Обернувшись, я увидела как Эшлин склонила голову, пряча лицо в ладонях. Это было для меня довольно неожиданно, ведь кроме как при пробуждении, я не видела Эшлин плачущей. И, пока остальные замерли, не зная что делать, я присела перед ней, сидящей на стуле, на корточки, деликатно отстраняя ей руки от лица, смотря в уже слегка заплаканное лицо.

\- Что случилось, Эшлин?

\- Я... Я в-волнуюсь за п-папу, - немного заикаясь, сказала девушка, вызывая у меня легкую, сочувствующую улыбку. - Это не смешно, они хотят его убить! - Эшлин, видимо неверно истолковав выражение моего лица, хотела вырвать руки, но я ей этого не позволила, удерживая ее.

\- Эшлин, я не смеюсь ни над тобой, ни над опасностью, что нависла над твоим отцом, - ненавязчиво поглаживая ее ладони, чтобы успокоить, сказала я, и боковым зрением заметила, как все дискретно удаляются из комнаты. - Я не враг твоему папе, ни тебе, - я ее приобняла, садясь возле нее. - Я просто знаю насколько силен Музака, и насколько сильны его противники. Твой папа в самом деле очень, очень силен, и чтобы его победить, нужно было бы всю стаю оборотней выставить против него. 

Эшлин, словно не веря моим словам, посмотрела на меня удивленно, но я лишь важно кивнула. Больше никто из нас не находил нужды в разговорах, и я просто сидела возле нее, и гладила ее по спине, не глядя Эшлин в лицо, а прислушиваясь к дыханию, все еще сбивчивому, с рваными, глубокими вздохами, будто девушка уже довольно долго рыдала. Видимо, слишком сильно старалась сдерживать рыдания в себе, не давая выхода эмоциям. Благоразумнее было бы дать ей выплакаться, но зачем, если повода к этим самым рыданиям нету?

Пока мы так сидели в обнимку, внизу стало более шумно. Я спросила Эшлин, как она, и можем ли мы спуститься, и только когда услышала подтверждающее мычание - вышла из комнаты. Она направилась вслед за мной, и внизу мы застали Франкенштейна вместе с Кэриасом и Сейрой, что подавал чай Мастеру. Я прошла прямым курсом на кухню и быстро залила кипятком успокоительный сбор трав для Эшлин. А когда чашка опустилась перед ней, я выпрямилась, и уперла руки в бока. 

\- Так, я собираюсь туда пойти, там могут быть раненные. Кто со мной?

Сейра поднялась молча, а Кэриас, который как раз стоял, сказал что тоже пойдет, правда, немного замысловато. Что по сути было в его стиле. Франки сказал, что он останется с Мастером, а Раджек, видимо взвесив все "за" и "против", нагнал нас, когда мы уже запрыгивали на соседнюю крышу. Бежали мы довольно быстро, темп всем задавал Кертье, и когда мы уже приблизились к острову, все было тихо. А когда мы приземлились, то и вовсе стихли даже разговоры. 

На земле валялись кусочки Груи, а в большем радиусе и вовсе были ошметки Гайтана. В той области стоял одиноко Музака, с обнаженной грудью. Родерик выглядел лучше всех присутствующих - одежда целая, разве только волосы были растрепанные. Видимо, пока не пришло подкрепление, сражался только Урокай, так как тот был обнажен по грудь, с многочисленными порезами и порванной брючиной. М-21, видимо, по привычке, был побит до крови, причем - с довольно серьезной раной на спине, но с его регенерацией это было допустимо. Он непонимающе смотрел на Тао и Такео, которых почти что захватило Копье, и я сразу же подбежала к ним, не обращая внимания на Раэля, опершегося ладонями с зажатой Грандией на колени, и так же миновала Региса, облокотившегося на Легасуса. 

\- Говорила же вам, придурки, не переусердствуйте! - уже подойдя ближе, заметила как поглощаемые оружием модифицированные на секунду замерли. Ах да, это же мое Копье на прогулку вышло, чем, видимо, отвлекло Франкенштейновское от поглощения парней. Главное, удержать поводок. - Ну, держитесь у меня, я сейчас вас вытащу, но потом вы будете мне должны, - занесла над их грудными клетками ладони, опуская на них свою "милоту". Попросила Грега испугать энергию Копья Франкенштейна, так как по сравнению с тем, что дал им он, мое Копье было сильнее. Все получилось, и Копье отступило, но парни отправились в отключку. И только когда я поднялась с колен, то заметила что за всем наблюдали еще парочка оборотней. Сделала пару шагов вперед, чтобы меня заметили, и когда наши взгляды встретились, я помахала ручкой, на которой все еще была энергия Копья. 

\- О, Кентас, ты посмотри как быстро мы встретились. Ну не судьба ли? - я ухмыльнулась и посмотрела на него сквозь прищуренные веки. - И как, ты все еще горишь желанием сразиться со мной и испытать мою силу? - Копье струилось по моей руке причудливыми узорами. 

\- Кто я такой, чтобы отказывать женщине в ее желаниях? - съязвил в ответ он, выпуская наружу свою ауру.

\- О, тогда я точно сдерживаться не буду! - я собрала всю свободно парящую энергию вокруг, и махом ее выплеснула, сдобрив своими умениями. Где-то позади меня раздались стоны, видимо, кого-то из раненных не удержало на ногах. Кентас, на которого был направлен этот удар, лишился плаща, который унес ветер, а Лунарк защищала лицо обеими руками. 

\- Ольга, я думаю, тебе стоит позволить им уйти, - Музака встал возле меня, с надеждой заглядывая в мое лицо. Я посмотрела на него, а потом на раненных. Бессознательного Региса, у которого уже пропало оружие духа, поддерживала Сейра, а Раджек сидел возле своего брата, который держался за Грандию, как за последнюю соломинку.

\- А я их держу, что ли? - я улыбнулась широко Музаке, указав на Кентаса. - Он просто обещал при следующей встрече меня _сразить наповал_ , вот и я просто хотела увериться, помнит ли он, - Кентас покраснел, и начал что-то там мямлить Лунарк, что он не то и не так говорил, которая смотрела на него хлопая глазками, а я тихо хихикнула. - Но да, ты прав, пусть они идут, по хвостам итак, думаю, получат, за проваленное задание, так что нечего их больше мучить.

Теперь Лунарк удивленно на меня смотрела, на что я только загадочно улыбнулась, поворачиваясь к нашим, и стала поверхностно оценивать их повреждения. А там взялась и за организацию переноса пострадавших. Раджек сразу поднял брата на руки, а там я и остальных подключила к этому процессу. Кэриасу спихнула Региса, и тот взял его точно так же, как при их сражении в Лукедонии - перекинул через плечо как мешок картошки. Модифицированных доверила бывшим Лордам: Родерика попросила понести Тао, а Музаку - Такео. Оборотень что-то там пытался шуткануть, но я грубо его перебила, сказав, что из-за него расплакалась Эшлин. Ух, какое он ускорение поймал! Даже Кертье был в шоке. Но быстро среагировал, и тут же погнался за ним, правда, непонятно было, с желанием догнать или перегнать. Мне оставалось только так же, как остальные, побежать домой. А там уже лечиться, лечиться, и еще раз лечиться!


	29. Часть 28

Я уже поднималась на крыльцо, когда возле моей головы просвистел воздух, а потом тот, кто его вызвал, вернулся, встав перед моим лицом и кивнул в знак приветствия. Я немного оторопела от подобного официального поведения, но могла это принять, так как это был Раджек, а у него это уже было довольно заученным поведением. Прежде чем он снова умчался, я спросила, куда он так спешит, и услышала, что бежит наш паренек в Лукедонию, доложить о происшедшем Лорду и своему отцу. Ну, мне ничего не оставалось кроме как пожелать удачного пути, и передавать привет Рагару. Снова кивок, и снова свист ветра. Я обернулась, и посмотрела ему вслед, не в состоянии понять своих чувств по поводу того, что из-за долга он вынужден оставить здесь раненного младшего брата. Даже не представляю, насколько этот долг должен быть сильным, чтобы на подобное вообще решиться.

  
  


Когда мои ножки принесли меня в гостиную, там разворачивалась весьма занятная картина. Музака с внушительным, уже начинающим наливаться, синяком на плече просил прощения у Эшлин, то и дело отходя от нее на шаг. А та наоборот, наступала, держа в руках скалку, обещая, что в этот раз она попадет в его "дурную голову" и поставит там шишку, как напоминание. Кроме меня за этой картиной наблюдали еще Родерик и Раймонд, остальных переполошило возвращение раненных. Я еще минуту наблюдала за этими гонками отца и дочери, а потом просто посоветовала Эшлин запрыгнуть на диван, вокруг которого они бегали. Девушка послушалась меня скорее на инстинктах, чем серьезно, и таки-смогла ударить Музаку. Удар вышел звонким, я даже на минуту подумала, что со скалкой можно прощаться. И только по изумленным глазам как Эшлин, так и Музаки, я поняла, что что-то не так. И потом они уже посмотрели на меня.

  
  


\- А что такое? Я не виновата, я всего-лишь болела за Эшлин, - непонятно почему, но я решила оправдаться.

  
  


\- Нет, не в этом дело, - Музака посмотрел на скалку с таким ужасом, словно она ему только что открыла дар пророчества. - Удар Эшлин был сильным. Сильнее чем у обычного человека.

  
  


Я тяжело вздохнула. То, что душа Эшлин не станет равнодушной в окружении существ с такой мощной аурой, и станет преображать свое тело по взору прошлого, мне было известно и раньше. Да и кровь Музаки, которую мы в нее сразу после пробуждения вливали чуть ли не литрами, тоже сделала свое дело, и малышка становилась сильнее. У меня даже были смутные подозрения, что у рыжей будут все шансы стать еще сильнее, чем в прошлой жизни. Вот только был один маленький нюанс - Музака об этом ни сном, ни духом. Пришлось взять Эшлин под локоток и отмахнуться очередной проверкой, чтобы не приходилось сейчас всего объяснять.

  
  


В дверях лаборатории я встретилась с немного уставшим Франкенштейном. Спросила, как у всех дела, и услышала короткий ответ, что все еще в отключке. Мы с Эшлин без слов освободили лифт, куда тут же зашел Франкенштейн, и направились в лабораторию. Почему-то парней не хотелось будить из этого состояния, поэтому мы с рыженькой вели себя довольно тихо. Проверили основные параметры, она пару раз поставила мне удар на руку, чтобы я могла оценить концентрацию ее силы, и подобрать правильное лекарство. Ведь если скачет сила, а регенерация уже была слегка улучшенная, то нужно было и дать соответствующую скорость. Три основные единицы, всегда поддерживающие организм бойца в балансе. А оборотень это оборотень, от природы не сбежишь, они - прирожденные бойцы.

  
  


Проверила еще в заключение регенерацию и заметила, что она уже давно превысила тот порог, что поставили мы с Франкенштейном. Причем, организм сделал это, находясь в размеренном жизненном темпе, и единственное, что могло считаться рычагом давления - это стресс. Попросила Эшлин еще открыть рот и ощупала ее клыки, а заодно - глянула на остальные зубы. Восьмерки уже прорезались, что чаще всего бывает при сильном стрессе, видимо, девушка больше переживает, чем признается в этом перед кем-либо. Нужно было с ней на эту тему поговорить, но явно в другом месте и в другое время. А возможно, Родерика к этому припрячь? Он будет ее психологом, а я - психиатром. Неплохой расклад. Дала девушке мазь для десен и предупредила, что ей непременно стоит начать с кем-то тренировки, ненавязчиво предлагая кандидатуру Киры. Они как два щеночка, смогут стать сильнее, борясь друг с другом. Эшлин такая перспектива немного не понравилась, и она надулась, но я со снисходительной улыбкой погладила ее по голове, заверяя, что природа так или иначе, раньше или позже, точно возьмет свое. Этому аргументу она не нашла чем возразить.

  
  


После тех вестей Эшлин удалилась, сказав, что пойдет обо всем расскажет Музаке и попытается его немного успокоить. Хотя, что-то мне сдается, что как оборотень услышит, кого я приписала в спарринг-партнеры его дочери, то предпочтет сам ею заняться, и будет ее нещадно жалеть. Это тогда и тренировкой назвать нельзя будет. И, когда я уже думала выходить, стали просыпаться наши "пациенты", так что я развернулась у самого входа и стала помогать кому и чем могла. А вот когда глаза продрали бывшие члены ДА-5, я послала им мерзопакостную улыбочку и нависла над ними.

  
  


\- Вы же помните, ребятки, что я обещала за непослушание? - парни, не успевшие даже снять кислородные маски, испуганно на меня посмотрели, кивая головой, как те болванчики. - А вы в курсе, что я свое слово держу? - тут они лишь сглотнули громко. Отлично, глотательный рефлекс, значит, работает. - Наказание подождет, пока не окрепнете. Но избежать его вам не позволю, можете даже не надеяться, - после этих моих слов они поднялись и сели, а в лабораторию вошли все, кто наблюдал за ними. Кэриас принял мою сторону, если можно так выразиться, и в своей манере пожурил парней, что им все мало.

  
  


\- Да эти разгильдяи заработали какие-то комплексы, что-ли... - подхватила я тему, что задел Кэриас. - Вы скажите мне, чего ожидали, когда полезли в бой с двумя не самыми слабыми оборотнями, да и еще с не до конца стабилизированными способностями? - все на меня посмотрели, как на истинное зло, что мучает бедных, невинных малышей. - И не смотрите так на меня. С вами были Родерик и Урокай. Так что огромной необходимости выпрыгивать из трусов и сражаться в одиночку не было. Они, между прочим, тоже члены РР, пусть и немного более самостоятельные, - я неудовлетворенно покачала головой. - Да кому я это вообще говорю, и так полезете на рожон при первой возможной драке.

  
  


\- Кхм... - Кэриас сделал вид, что кашляет, чтобы немного разбавить ту неловкую атмосферу головомойки и нагоняя, которая накрыла лабораторию, словно куполом. - Регис, я слышал, ты призвал Легасус. Геджутель-ним передал тебе его при вашей последней встречи?

  
  


\- Нет.

  
  


\- Нет? Хочешь сказать, Геджутель-ним не отдавал тебе его?

  
  


\- Нет.

  
  


\- Тогда как ты его призвал?

  
  


\- Если честно... Я и сам не знаю.

  
  


\- Регис, - я мягко прервала этот уже и так завершающийся допрос, и с улыбкой посмотрела на него, - ты знаешь. Глубоко в сердце ты знаешь этот ответ. Не стыдись поделиться этим со своими товарищами. Твое действие сможет повлиять на историю благородных, поверь мне.

  
  


\- Я... - юный Ландегре сглотнул, теряясь под таким количеством взглядов, направленных на него. - Я, наверное... Воззвал к Легасусу силой своей воли... Ну, мне так кажется.

  
  


В лаборатории наступила оглушающая тишина, все и каждый обдумывали слова Региса, а я решила не мешать им в этом. Пускай обсуждают, рассуждают самостоятельно, приходят к своим собственным умозаключениям. В конце-концов, у них эта жизнь - первая. Чего не скажешь обо мне, Ольге. Хотя... Со всеми инновациями, что я внесла, сложно назвать и для Франкенштейна это чем-то сродни дня сурка. И моим изменениям нет еще конца.

  
  


***

  
  


На следующий день в школе было довольно спокойно. Франкенштейн пришел в школу вместе со мной, предоставив больным кроватку и настойчиво посоветовал постельный режим. Что-то мне в это не верится, что они будут его соблюдать, но по крайней мере - из дома ни ногой. К этому нехитрому делу я припрягла Музаку. Из-за отсутствия троицы в школе мы сегодня были завалены работой по уши, так как пришлось внеурочно попросить остальной штаб охранников выйти сегодня на дежурство, что нужно было внести в документацию, в том числе и в графики дежурства, и в отчеты для бухгалтерии, функцию которых, тоже частично, выполняли мы с Франки. Поэтому, когда один из наших больных оказался на пороге нашего кабинета, мы вместе довольно сильно удивились.

  
  


\- Раэль? Разве тебе не положено вместе с остальными отлеживаться? - Франкенштейн нахмурился и снял очки, а я только сложила ладони замком и оперлась на них подбородком.

  
  


\- Эмм... Я... Мне нужно спросить кое-что у Ольги-ним, - услышав такое заявление я только вскинула бровь, глядя на юного Кертье. А потом посмотрела на Франкенштейна, мило ему улыбаясь.

  
  


\- Франки, не посмотришь как там Мастер? - намекнула блондину, на что получила легкий поцелуй в лоб.

  
  


\- Конечно-конечно... Милая, - немного в шутку и немного всерьез сказал он, на что я ему подмигнула, словно давая понять, что все правильно расшифровала. Но как по мне, это было лишнее, так как с каждым днем мы понимали друг друга все лучше и лучше. Казалось, что еще немного, и слова в наших отношениях и вовсе станут лишними. Но вот он вышел, оставляя нас с благородным наедине. Коротко указала ему на диван, а сама уселась на противоположный.

  
  


\- Я так предполагаю, что спросить ты хотел что-то серьезное.

  
  


\- Да. Раджек сказал мне, что если я буду в чем-то сомневаться, или над чем-то гадать, то стоит спросить тебя.

  
  


\- Спрашивай, - я улыбнулась, раскинув руки в стороны, а потом взялась за чашку чая, что стояла на столе, чтобы скрыть за ней самодовольную улыбку.

  
  


\- Я в будущем буду с Сейрой? - такой вопрос, конечно, можно было ожидать от Раэля, но именно в этот момент я этого не ожидала, потому чуть и не захлебнулась. Чтож, такая моя реакция, видимо, не была для Раэля очень ободряющей, так как он посмотрел на меня о-очень недовольно.

  
  


\- Так, Раэль. Я буду честной и прямолинейной, - отставила кружку на стол и внимательно посмотрела на благородного, который скрестил руки на груди. - На памяти Франкенштейна, что уже прожил эту жизнь, вместе с Сейрой ты не был. Но это не значит, что не можешь с ней быть.

  
  


\- Но как так я могу с ней быть, если в будущем не буду? - Кертье смотрел на меня с сомнением.

  
  


\- Будущее возможно изменить, если постараешься. Вот скажи мне искренне, - я наклонилась ближе к нему, заглядывая в красные радужки. - Тебе Сейра зачем? Ради клана? Так никакой клан роднее клана Кертье тебе не будет. Или, может, действительно любишь? - Раэль посмотрел на меня злобно, а потом совладал с собой, и буркнул.

  
  


\- Конечно, люблю. Правление кланом это бы было только дополнительным бонусом нашего союза.

  
  


\- Ну, ты бы не достал прав на клан Роярд, - я посмотрела на него нахмурившись. - Этому не позволили бы пожалуй все в Лукедонии. Глава клана с духовным оружием другого клана - это нонсенс. Но вот если хочешь мой совет, то слушай. Что бы тебе не говорили другие, и сама Сейра, что ты не ее тип, это не значит, что тебе нужно меняться, - Раэль посмотрел на меня с непониманием. Ну, я могу себе представить какой у него сейчас разрыв шаблона. - Все что есть в тебе, что отталкивает тебя от других - это твой характер. А характер не меняют, над характером работают. И наше поведение - это отражение нашего способа мышления. Того, какие в уме царят убеждения, сколько в нем знаний, сколько этикета. Наше поведение и способ реагирования... Есть много причин его проявления. И над ним можно и нужно работать, так как личность никогда не перестает учится. Каждый всегда познает новое чаще или реже. С вами, благородными, это тяжелее, так как у вас нет особо интересной жизни, - я заметила что Раэль хочет что-то возразить и просто на секунду выпустила Копье для желаемого эффекта, - так есть со всеми цивилизациями, что живут в некотором подобии изоляции. И для вас самой большой встряской, закаляющей характер, является смерть кого-то близкого.

  
  


\- То есть как, по-твоему, я должен изменить свой характер? - насупился на меня юный Кертье. - Должен интересоваться всеми этими вашими человеческими штучками или игрушками?

  
  


\- Для начала, Раэль, побори свой расизм. То, как ты относишься к людям, не делает тебя героем в ничьих глазах. Что тебе говорили на эту тему отец и брат?

  
  


\- Что я их позорю, и веду себя не благородно. Но я не могу с собой ничего поделать, меня выворачивает от этих людишек!

  
  


\- Раэль, успокойся, - я пересела на один диван с блондином, глядя на него в упор. - Твои брат и отец были правы, но вместе с тем - слишком резки. Ты еще молод, как для благородного, потому это неудивительно, что ты так поступаешь. Расизм, то есть твоя неприязнь к людям, это невежество. У тебя просто раньше не было возможности посмотреть на людей с хорошей стороны.

  
  


\- А зачем мне смотреть на их хорошую сторону?

  
  


\- А затем, что если ты это сделаешь, и попытаешься понять людей, тем самым отодвинув от себя ненависть, то автоматически и другие увидят твою хорошую сторону, и так же оценят. В том числе и Сейра, - ха, малой клюнул на мою удочку. В глазенках наивное, искренне-мать-его-удивление, лицо явно приняло выражение глубокой задумчивости. Осталось его подсечь, и он у меня в кармане. - Вот посмотри, я же человек, а вроде как дельные советы даю, разве нет? - я ободряюще улыбнулась, и, заметив в его глазах проблеск прошлого презрения, быстро сменила тему, тяжело вздохнув. - Впрочем, если сомневаешься, не вру ли я тебе, то всегда можешь сходить к Родерику, чтобы убедиться. Уж благородный от благородного подобного не будет скрывать, да?

  
  


\- Я тебе верю, - он поджал губы, и посмотрел на меня раздраженно. - Но если я узнаю, что ты пытаешься меня выставить дураком, я клянусь...

  
  


\- Не надо мне тут клясться, - я легко хохотнула, радуясь, что мои слова все-таки смогли пробить этот безнадежный панцирь. - Давай, вместо этого поработаем над твоим характером вместе. Для начала, нам нужно будет развить в тебе самосознание, чтобы ты мог судить о себе более объективно, то есть так, как видят тебя другие. Тогда ты сам сможешь понимать, где и что нужно тебе исправить.

  
  


\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я о себе неверно сужу?

  
  


\- О да, - кивнула, серьезно глядя ему в глаза. - Мало того, ты других оцениваешь по своим субъективным суждениям, и любишь потом с грубостью высказать в лицо, что этот кто-то не соответствует твоему мировоззрению, - от такого комментария Раэля снова заткнуло, и видимо, немного перемкнуло, но меня безумно радовало, что он над моими словами задумывается.

  
  


\- И что для этого нужно делать? Сразу предупреждаю, я ни на какие жалкие опыты не согласен, - он снова горделиво от меня отвернулся, и я не смогла сдержать ухмылки. Как бы он не сопротивлялся, теперь из него можно слепить кого-то достойного, как из пластилина.

  
  


\- О нет-нет, мы обойдемся без этого, - поднялась и направилась к столу, взяла бумагу и ручку, и поставила перед собой. - Сейчас мы попытаемся вместе максимально объективно указать на все твои достоинства и недостатки... - я села возле Кертье и, заметив искорку интереса в алых глазах, поняла, что улыбаюсь совсем искренне, радуясь, что именно он сделал этот первый шаг на пути к исправлению. Кажется, в ближайшем времени мне будет чем порадовать своего Хена.

  
  


***

Раэль покинул мой кабинет спустя час, явно витая в облаках, раз не заметил поджидающего у подоконника напротив двери, Франкенштейна. Тот посмотрел сначала на юнца, потом на меня, потом снова на Раэля.

  
  


\- Так, звуков драки я не слышал, - сказал он, проходя в кабинет, и сразу осматривая все помещение. - Да и вроде как здесь тоже все в порядке. Что ты с ним сделала в таком случае? Околдовала? Эту язву молодую я еще в таком состоянии не видел.

  
  


\- Это особая магия, называется психоанализ, - я развела руками, как в известном меме с радугой, но меня, конечно же, не поняли, поэтому я немного сникла. - Но он сам напросился. Я его только подтолкнула, и теперь переложила под ответственность Родерика. Но пусть он попробует мне только испоганить мой труд или не принести по нем отчета, - я многозначительно просверлила взглядом дверь, будто за ней стоял именно этот благородный. Но стоило только знакомым пальцам коснуться моего подбородка и провести ладонью немного вверх, выводя узоры уже на щеках, как я мгновенно растаяла и посмотрела в любимые голубые глаза. - Франки...

  
  


Вместо слов он меня крепко обнял, а я почувствовала как воздух накаляется от его эмоций. Нежность, сомнение, влечение, страх. Такие противоречивые, но такие понятные мне. Нежность, от того, что наконец-то есть кто-то, кого хочется обнимать. Сомнение, а не сон ли это? Делаю ли я все так, как нужно? Влечение, которое слишком трудно сдерживать в себе, желание слиться воедино, навечно. И страх, что все это ускользнет в одно мгновение, как вода сквозь пальцы.

  
  


Я была солидарна с этими эмоциями, чувствовала ведь то же самое. Но единственное, что находила правильным в тот момент - это прижаться ближе к идеальному телу, показать, что _именно сейчас_ , в это мгновение у нас все хорошо, а загадывать на будущее не стоит. Неблагородное и не элегантное это дело.

  
  


Кстати об элегантности и благородности... Два источника этих понятий, то есть Ноблесс, стояли на пороге и смотрели сейчас на эту нашу маленькую сценку. Видеть я их не видела, так как стояла спиной к входу, но такие ауры тяжело потерять в толпе, и уж тем более - не почувствовать, когда они позади тебя. Но, потянувшись к ним ментально, чтобы считать настроение по энергетическим выбросам, я не заметила никакого отвращения, недовольства, или других отрицательных эмоций. Рейзел искреннее радовался за своего слугу, а Раймонду было хорошо, когда доволен был Рейзел. Ну прямо-таки идиллия, с какой стороны не посмотри.

  
  


***

  
  


По возвращению домой меня ждал еще один разговор с личностью, не до конца повзрослевшей. Музака закатил мне настоящую истерику, по поводу состояния его дочери. В определенный момент, когда я отметила, что он уже готовится к превращению, а мои слова и аргументы не дают абсолютно никаких плодов, то не без удовольствия сковала его по рукам и ногам Копьем. Правда, долго он в них не пробыл, почти сразу же освободившись из пут, и мне не оставалось ничего, как попросить Эшлин о помощи, и заманить его в комнату для спарринга. Я конечно осознавала, что если Музаке подорвет крышу, то пока-пока вся наша хата, а то и моя жизнь. Прихлопнет - и даже не замечу.

  
  


Но было необходимо ему как-то это втолковать, и я позвала на помощь Такео. Вооружила его парочкой шприцов, сказав куда лучше колоть, и попросила сделать это быстро, пока я отвлекаю его внимание. Я защищалась как могла, и Копьем, и своей силой и, к моему удивлению, встретилась со стенкой только два или три раза. То ли он бил не серьезно, что-то еще осознавая, то ли Такео его очень умело отвлекал. Но эффект был достигнут, оборотень сбавил обороты, и мы были готовы к разговору.

  
  


Но какой же это был долгий и нудный разговор! Пришлось поднять все медицинское дело Эшлин (потому что у меня не выдержали уже от его недоверия нервы) объясняя Музаке **абсолютно** все, чтобы он понимал, что никакой модификации его дочери я не делала, и чтобы уже наконец-то успокоился, и позволил телу Эшлин самому решать, хочет оно быть сильным, или нет. Ну а после этого мне не оставалось абсолютно ничего, кроме как оставить Музаку с Эшлин наедине. Пусть сами между собой разбираются, что и почему, и нужно ли это им вообще.

Чтобы я еще раз, по доброй воле связалась с Музакой? Да Кромбель у нас с золотым терпением, раз мог выдержать все эти его выходки в каноне!

  
  


Когда я поднялась наверх, все больные, еще недавно кукующие в лаборатории, сидели там. Такео и Тао под моим взглядом незначительно сжались, словно старались резко стать невидимыми за Родериком. Сам же бывший Лорд о чем-то увлеченно спорил с Урокаем, и как только тот начинал хмуриться или краснеть, активно при этом возражая, не сдерживал смеха. Регис и Сейра пытались в этой шумной обстановке элегантно пить чай, а М-24 вместе с Кирой постигали шахматы. Правда, выглядело это скорее как игра шашками. Но кто я такая, чтобы прерывать им веселье?

  
  


Раэль сидел возле Сейры безучастно, но я могла отметить как он время от времени косит глазами в сторону благородной, словно проверяя, смотрят ли на него. Больше всего было скучно Кэриасу, который слишком уж воодушевился, когда меня увидел. Почему-то мне его воодушевление показалось опасным, и я резким движением сменила свой курс на девяносто градусов, направившись в кухню. Заодно и себе что-то попить сделаю... Хмм... Какао - это отличный выбор для таких уютных, домашних вечеров. Ко мне на кухню подошла Сейра, что-то вытаскивая на свет из холодильника и нарезая.

  
  


\- Будешь готовить ужин? - с улыбкой поинтересовалась я, глядя на то, как быстро мелькает нож в руках благородной. Ответом мне был сдержанный кивок, но потом она решила дополнить это.

  
  


\- Сегодня должен вернуться каджу Кертье из Лукедонии.

  
  


\- Хм, понятно... - отпила немного какао, просматривая в памяти битвы Рагара и Франкенштейна, а потом вспомнила, что сейчас каджу - Раджек. Сделав пару шагов в сторону гостиной, перехватила чашку удобнее и посмотрела на толпу. - А Франкенштейн и Кадисы?

  
  


\- Ноблесс отправились вместе со Злыднем на прогулку, - воодушевленно отозвался Родерик, найдя новую тему для спора с Урокаем, правда Эгваин, услышав прозвище Франкенштейна, фыркнул от смеха.

  
  


\- А-а, на прогулку... - кивнула я головой, чувствуя, что по коже пробежался табун мурашек. - Прогулка... Раджек возвращается... Раджек возвращается? - мои руки, словно сковало холодом. От этого ощущения волосы встали дыбом, паззлы в голове сложились моментально, а рука расслабилась, отпуская чашку в свободный полет на землю. Все сразу затихли, а я изумленно смотрела в стену, словно там стояло привидение. Я моргнула, но ясности взгляда не обрела, теперь глядя в пол. Это же насколько сильно должно быть желание канона захватить власть над происходящим, что даже я забыла о том, что должно произойти? О такой большой потере не только для клана Кертье, но и для всей Лукедонии. И как я буду всем смотреть в глаза, если не смогу этого предотвратить? "Простите, я _забыла_ "?

  
  


Не обращая внимания ни на лужу под ногами, ни на осколки кружки, я мигом метнулась к столу, на котором стояла какая-то книга и вырвав оттуда чистую страницу, титульную, стала лихорадочно шарить глазами по комнате в поисках ручки. Искомая нашлась на полке, и я быстро метнулась за ней, начиная писать короткое, полное эмоций и указаний, письмо Раскрее, стараясь теперь ни о чем не забыть на этот раз. Окружающие затравленно молчали, не зная что происходит, а я, как только закончила писать, сразу подорвалась на ноги и глубоко вздохнула. Желанного успокоения это не принесло, я наоборот только сильнее запаниковала. И решила сразу говорить.

  
  


\- На Лукедонию напали мятежники...

  
  


\- Что, уже? - не дав мне закончить, сорвался на ровные ноги М-24.

  
  


\- Да. Уже. Хуже всего то, что я не знаю успеем ли мы спасти Раджека, - Раэль округлил глаза, и я почувствовала, как дрожат руки. И голос становиться выше. - Поэтому пусть Сейра, Кэриас, и Раэль быстренько сейчас собираются в путь. М-24, ты останешься с больными пока нас не будет. Родерик, Урокай, вы ждете Кадисов и Франкенштейна, как только они придут - сразу дуете в Лукедонию вслед за нами. Музака тоже пусть дома остается, это его никаким боком не касается.

  
  


\- Мы готовы, - Кэриас ответил за всех троих, с которыми я решила отправиться.

  
  


\- Погодите, я тоже пойду с вами! - Регис поднялся, выражая свою готовность, но я на него посмотрела недовольно, будто пытаясь взглядом пригвоздить к полу.

  
  


\- Регис, сядь. Ты только недавно получил оружие духа, да и еще не оправился.

  
  


\- Но Раэль... - начал было Ландегре, но я только на него рявкнула

  
  


\- Регис К. Ландегре, веди себя достойно. Да и к тому же, Раэль сражаться не будет.

  
  


\- Чего?! - сразу возмутился блондин, но я рыкнула, не сдерживая своей злости.

  
  


\- Замолчали и на выход, быстро! Иначе не успеем, - это возымело эффект, и мы тут же вывалились из дома, прыгая по крышам так быстро, как никогда раньше.


	30. Часть 29

Мы спешно бежали в Лукедонию, отталкиваясь от волн и я только сейчас отметила, в каком я виде. Из дома я выскочила, как была одета. То есть во всем домашнем: простенькая черная, но удобная юбка, свободная кофта с рисунком тучки и радуги, лента завязанная на волосах на манер ободка, чтобы волосы не лезли в лицо, голубые гетры выше колена и в завершение - розовые тапки, ранее заляпанные какао, а сейчас уже просто мокрые. Красота, ничего не скажешь, таким нарядом в действительности только врагов пугать. Правда, мрачная решимость на лице, видимо, делала свое дело, так как благородные не смели комментировать мой внешний вид, даже Блостер. 

\- Значит так, Раэль, слушай меня внимательно. Можешь возмущаться сколько душе угодно, материть меня и далее по списку, но пусть тебя высшие силы уберегут от соблазна что-то напортачить или не последовать согласно моему плану. Я не говорю, что он идеален, но если будем ему следовать - у нас есть шансы выжить, пока не прибудет помощь. Итак, сначала Кэриас. Как только будем приближаться к острову, ты первым делом высматриваешь противников. За основной группой, в отдалении, должна следовать одна дамочка. Твое задание - убить этого оборотня одним точным выстрелом. 

\- Конечно. В этом деле наш клан имеет преимущество, я справлюсь. 

\- Только учти, она удара не будет ждать, так что у тебя есть все шансы. Главное - попади, не спугни.

\- Да чтобы я, с моим зрением, да промахнулся?! Ох, мисс Ольга, ваши слова столь жестоки! Они ранят больнее ножа, они для моего одинокого, истосковавшегося по взаимности Нунним, сердца, словно...

\- Кэриас, - прервала эту речь не без удовольствия, глядя на блондина немного укоризненно. - Умоляю тебя, не буди во мне Копье. 

\- Молчу.

\- Итак, дальше. Как только мы появляемся на поле боя, я стараюсь вывести из строя противника Раджека - будь то оборотень, или благородный. В это время ты, Раэль, уводишь брата с поля боя. Проводишь его в ваш клановый особняк, и если он не будет в состоянии ходить или просто будет в плохом состоянии - передашь это письмо Лорду лично в руки, - я протянула кусок бумаги, сложенный вдвое, который больше напоминал записку соседки по школьной лавке, нежели письмо Лордессе. 

\- А что в письме? - вопрос пришел от Кэриаса, а Раэль кивнул мне, принимая клочок бумаги и спрятав в карман. 

\- Сообщение о нападении, просьба всех глав явиться на эту свистопляску, чтобы спасти наши души, пока мы тянем время, и отдельная просьба к Клаудии Традио, а также не убивать Идиан Дросия. 

\- Так этого же немного, можно было бы передать и устно, - удивился Раэль, внимательно на меня глядя.

\- Это во избежание путаницы. И еще много нюансов, о которых я сейчас говорить не хочу, - я отмахнулась, и поспешила досказать мой план, так как пути нам осталось не так уж и много. И это очень меня радовало. - Пока я буду отвлекать на себя внимание мятежников, вы, Сейра и Кэриас, займетесь оборотнями. А дальше будем импровизировать и действовать по ситуации. 

Мы пробежали еще совсем немного, и Блостер вдруг остановился и, прищурив глаза, смотрел в одну точку. Потом быстро призвал оружие духа и запустил сразу три стрелы. Мы послушно ждали и смотрели туда, куда он запустил их. Сначала не было слышно и видно ничего, но потом я увидела вспышку света и услышала слегка заторможенный грохот. После такого явно не живут, тем более, если это удар врасплох. Мы сразу помчались в ту сторону, и вскоре на горизонте замаячила суша. На острове неподалеку был кратер и ошметки оборотнихи. 

На том острове, куда направлялись мы, воцарилось непонимание. Все слышали грохот, даже если благородные недоумевали, то оборотни явно занервничали, но выдавать, что с ними была крыса, не спешили. Я немного притормозила всех, за что услышала пару нелестных слов от Раэля, но только на него шикнула. А потом очень сильно обрадовалась в душе - Идиан послали выяснить в чем дело. Шестеренки в мозгу быстренько заработали. Что же мне делать? Обездвижить ее? Вряд ли получиться, все же каджу. Вырубить? Не думаю, по той же причине. Вот бы можно было бы ее где-то спрятать... Спрятать! Ну конечно! Я повернулась к остальным, и попросила дать мне немного времени, а сама - закрыла глаза, сосредоточившись.

_Грегори! Есть возможность поглощения Идиан, но чтобы ее не сожрало?_

_Ну, думаю да. Ты можешь нам приказать ее потом отпустить, у тебя ведь власть над нами._

Я кивнула, соглашаясь, в конце-концов, кто как не я? Скажу потом выплюнуть и все тут. Главное только, чтобы проблем с ней не было, чтобы она мне не мешала нормально пользоваться оружием. Надкусить ее, что ли? Все эти мысли кружились у меня в голове, пока Копье поглощало Идиан. Оно в виде двух питонов, поймало ее за ноги и поглощало. Вначале она видимо была шокирована, но потом Копье закрыло ей рот, скользнув в горло. Такое, наверное, не очень приятно, но что поделаешь. Мы еще минуту подождали, Идиан, явно не понимая, что происходит, пыталась отодрать от себя Копье оружием духа, пытаясь оттолкнуть своей аурой, даже руками схватить, но такие номера никогда особо не прокатывали с моим оружием. Поэтому, Идиан довольно быстро исчезла из нашей видимости, а Копье змейкой заструилось по моей руке, чтобы обвиться вокруг плеча, как браслет. 

_Грег, поговори с ней, объясни ей что не стоит бунтовать и пытаться вырваться. Мне не нужны ее попытки вырваться оттуда. У нее не получится, и мне не будет проблематично._

_Есть, сэр!_

Я кивнула своим спутникам. Мы все поспешили на поле боя. Раджек как раз стал невидимым, когда все пришли в себя от странного взрыва и исчезновения Дросия. Лагус его остановил аурой Долор, и нанес раны на лодыжки. Пока на Раджека не успел напасть этот синий смурфик-трансформер, я придала Раэлю ускорения толчком руки в плечо. Я строго на него посмотрела, так как слышала, как он начал сыпать проклятия в сторону этой всей братии. Что меня удивило - Раэль сделал все по плану, без сучка и задоринки. Я уже думала, что придется его отчитывать и заставлять смыться вместе с братом, но нет. Хм, нужно будет придумать ему какое-то поощрение. Сейре, что ли, рассказать о его образцовом поведении? Ну ничего, потом подумаю. А сейчас...

\- Хи-ия! - с боевым кличем я загнала этому мистеру "самый-быстрый-в-стае" Копье между лопаток. Тоже мне, быстрый, а от меня отскочить не успел. Что ж, некоторые ошибки стоят жизни. 

\- Это оружие... Ты... - с изумлением посмотрел на меня Традио, но я его перебила, не желая слушать этот повторяющийся бред.

\- Ну здравствуй снова, гнида Традио. Неужели по исчезновению Зарги, Урокая и Роктиса ты не понял что стоит зарыться в этом Союзе поглубже, а не творить этот весь беспредел?

\- Ты кто такая? - Лагус и ухом не повел, а вот у Градеуса явно бомбануло.

\- Как ты смеешь, мерзкая человечишка, так обращаться с благородными?!

\- Кто я, тебе знать не обязательно, а вот насчет твоего замечания, - указала пальцем прямо на Градеуса, - то я здесь не вижу никаких благородных. Лишь красноглазые, модифицированные ублюдки: облезлый старик и белобрысая истеричка, - после этих слов Градеус хотел было напасть на меня, но Лагус его остановил.

\- Лучше иди ловить сыновей Рагара. Им нельзя попасть в Лукедонию, - парнишка уже хотел было побежать, но я встала у него на пути, сделав из Копья щит.

\- Через мой труп, дорогуша, - ухмыльнулась, видя их удивление. - Вы останетесь здесь, и здесь встретите смерть.

\- Раз через труп, то мы это сделаем быстро, - ухмыльнулся Градеус, и я ушла в глухую защиту, не давая ему преимущества в виде ран. 

Лагус, как всегда, не собирался честно за этим наблюдать, то и дело норовил меня поймать своими отростками, до того как понял что его аура Долор на меня не действует. 

Благодаря контролю окружающей энергии, эти вредные эманации только столкнулись с моей аурой, не способные пробраться через ее щит. Кинув короткий взгляд на своих напарников, я отметила, что держатся они молодцом, так как синий толстяк получил довольно сильные увечья, на него напали, когда он горевал по своему товарищу. Даже со своим начальником разругался, потому что его возмутило, что тот "так спокоен, когда погибли Кайо и Кухару". Хех, выболтал их маленький секрет. Ну что же, он умом явно не грешил, что было нам на руку. Я на минуту прервала свой бой и Градеус тоже. Ко мне подошел Лагус, явно желая что-то обсудить.

\- Как у тебя получается делать это оружие таким разнообразным? И кто ты? Ты явно заодно с Лукедонцами.

\- Открытие века, прямо-таки. А смысл мне отвечать на ваши вопросы? 

\- Не переживай, мы тебя заставим говорить, - Лагус тут же наставил на меня свой посох, и я только чудом избежала удара, быстро кувыркнувшись в бок. Успела только привстать на колено - пришлось отпрыгивать от замахнувшегося на меня своим лабрисом Градеуса.

\- Сейра! - крик Блостера заставил меня посмотреть в сторону благородных. На Сейру, тяжело раненную в ногу, несется Маунт. Плюнув на мятежников, причем, буквально, побежала к Сейре, схватив ее за талию и уводя с траектории движения этого голубого оборотня. Впрочем, никто обо мне не забыл. Не успела я толком передать Сейру Кэриасу, как в меня полетел Мессад, задев плечо. Если бы я не успела отреагировать - лежала бы сейчас с этой бандурой в груди где-то в кучке камней.

\- Не забывай о своем бое, человечишка. 

\- Ну, я-то не забыла, а ты? - Градеус посмотрел на меня пренебрежительно, но с долей интереса. - Насколько хорошо я помню, ты должен был Кертье ловить, не так ли? А потом типа валить в Лукедонию, Кровавый камень свистнуть, - теперь на меня посмотрели с чистым интересом, и не только Градеус. - Впрочем, воры вы так себе. Потренировались бы на серебряных ложечках что ли... Все равно после ваших визитов к Рейзел-ниму их было не досчитаться.

\- Откуда ты знаешь обо всем этом? - Традио, видимо, не выдержал и поймал меня за шею, больно впиваясь в кожу своим старческим маникюром.

\- О, так это был ты, Лагус? Я-то подозревал Градеуса, или на крайний случай, Урокая.

\- Франкенштейн? - словно не веря прошипел старик и сжал меня сильнее. Еще немного и начну задыхаться, плохо дело. Я воспылала яростью, но вместе с этим - чистым норадреналином, искреннее наслаждаясь их замешательством и злостью. А потом обеими руками подтянулась на руке благородного, прижала свободные ноги к груди, и оттолкнув от себя страх сломать кости, пнула его со всей дури в солнечное сплетение. Традио еле дрогнул, а вот я от него отлетела, как мячик. Рукой я сразу размяла шею, поднимаясь на ноги. Эта сволочь оставила мне длинные, кровоточащие борозды, но это было пустяком. Я посмотрела на наше поле боя. Кэриас, уже довольно потрепанный, старался противостоять оборотням за двоих, Сейра тоже дралась изо всех сил, хотя было заметно, что ей это непросто делать, Лагус и Градеус же наступали на меня не спеша, как хозяева жизни, что-то обсуждая между собой.

\- Извините, что прерву вас, господа-мрази, но у меня тут послание от Раджека! - на последнем слове я приподняла одну ногу и одновременно с поставленным шагом, бросила бумеранг, с краями острыми, как лезвия. Пускай я немного и переживала о правильности траектории, но все получилось так, как я задумывала, а именно - у Градеуса теперь на лице была прямехонькая линия, как в каноне. Тот сначала укрыл лицо в ладонях, а потом поднял их на меня.

\- Она... Она только что ранила меня в лицо? Да я...

\- Агась, теперь мало того, что у тебя характер скверный, так еще и личико так себе. Клеить телочек станет несомненно сложнее, - после этих слов он чуть ли не рычал на меня, но резко выпрямился, посмотрел на Лагуса разочаровано, а потом снова на меня.

\- Убью эту суку.

И началось. Над головой просвистел Мессад, срезая немного волос и ленту, потом Градеус приложил меня кулаком в грудь, но ничего не сломал, к счастью. Я быстро отскочила от него, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание, но мятежник был уже не в себе и двигался быстрее, чем раньше. Свидетельством этого была рана на моей груди, основательно испортившая мне кофту и оставившая длинный, но, к счастью, не слишком глубокий порез от ребра до бедра. Несколько досадливо шикнула, понимая что с ним мне не справиться, и старалась защищаться, не переходя в открытую атаку оружием. Но приемы, не оставляющие ран, были дозволенные, так что я вовсю пользовалась подсечками, кулаками, а так же ударами с ноги по самому чувствительному у мужчины месте. Но как бы ни было досадно, останавливало его это только на несколько секунд, да и с каждым моим ударом он становился равнодушнее к такому роду ударам. 

В какой-то момент нашего боя я заметила, что к нам присоединился и Лагус, отвлекая мое внимание. В большинстве случаев он просто выпускал из земли свои отростки как раз в том месте, куда нужно было отпрыгнуть мне. Оставалось только пятиться назад. А вскоре я поняла его план - меня банально загоняли под стену. Ну что ж, вы меня разозлили, но знайте: в эту игру можно играть вдвоем. Я послушно пятилась, словно не понимая что происходит, и в определенный момент просто согнулась и покатилась кубарем на ноги Градеуса, от чего тот в них запутался и пропахал каменную стену носом. А на месте, где стоял Лагус, я выпустила колья из энергетики Копья. Он ожидаемо подпрыгнул, видимо зная уже этот трюк Франкенштейна, но явно забыл, что я могу изменять форму Копья, а потому очень удивился, когда колья, на манер этих его недо-тентаклей, поймали его за ноги и приложили о землю-матушку. 

Впрочем, Градеус не дал мне насладиться зрелищем собирающего косточки Традио, так как не дожидаясь даже когда спадет пыль, с пинка запустил меня в сторону боя благородных с оборотнями. 

Я разрыла собой землю прямо перед Сейрой, и дерущийся с ней Драгун споткнулся об меня, больно падая сверху. Я шикнула, скидывая с себя дезориентированного оборотня, молча сняла с себя тапок, и, сдобрив его энергией Копья - метнула ему просто в лицо. Тот пытался отодрать от себя поглощающий тапочек, и ему это удалось. Но я сняла второй, не напитывая его Копьем, и просто стала его хлестать им по морде.

\- Ты как ходишь, несешься и передвигаешься, а? Не видел, что леди лежит и отдыхает? Кто это сделал? Кто? Плохой оборотень, очень плохой! - он стал защищаться от тапка, думая, что у второго такой же эффект как от первого. На эту минуту на острове воцарилась тишина среди смотрящих на то, как оборотень отмахивается от простого тапка. И только когда я пнула его с ноги под дых, бой снова продолжился. Кэриас, решив что я сменила противников, уже хотел напасть на мятежников, но я ему не позволила, бросаясь на Лагуса. Правда тот меня смел хлыстами, снова вырыв мной в земле яму, и мне оставалось лишь простонать от боли. К яме, в которой находилась я, подошел Градеус и навис надо мной, мерзко ухмыляясь.

\- Вот, молодец. Ямку для могилы ты себе уже выкопала, остался последний штрих, - он занес надо мной Мессад, - прикончить тебя! - я сделала на руке щит от Копья и старалась удержать его, чувствуя как дрожат руки, в итоге отшвырнув его от себя. Потом мне не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как подняться на ноги и, не обращая внимания на стекающую с головы кровь, посмотреть на все происходящее. Лагус стоял с видом, будто оценивает качество мяса на рынке, Градеус поднимался, крича мне какие-то оскорбления, на которые я не обращала внимания, оборотни качественно регенерировали, в отличие от Сейры и Блостера, что сражались на пределе, защищая спины друг друга, чуть ли не стоя впритык. 

Глубоко вдохнула воздух, собирая всю энергию в округе, таким незамысловатым образом заставляя всех замереть. Мои союзники тут же посмотрели в мою сторону, с круглыми от удивления алыми глазами. А я почувствовала, что того что поглощаю - мало. Еще раз глубоко вдохнула, предупредив это действие мизерным выдохом, чувствуя как от обилия кислорода побаливает горло и шея выпрямляется, заставляя меня вскинуть голову, из-за того что легкие полны под завязку. Но поднялась не только голова, но и мое тело. Я просто медленно воспарила, глядя на всех врагов сверху вниз. Энергия продолжала копиться, отчего оборотни, видимо особенно чувствительные к этому, натурально заскулили и согнулись. Традио и Градеус, впрочем, тоже чувствовали себя не особенно уютно, хмурясь.

\- Как смеете вы, существа столь мерзкие, алчные и нечестивые в самой глубине души, делать это с _нами_? Ранить, желать убить моих друзей и меня? - при этих словах энергия во мне копилась, превышая все допустимые нормы. - Как вы посмели пойти против Хранительницы этого мира и Дочери Бога?! 

На этих словах вся энергия из меня хлынула, словно взрыв. Я почувствовала себя так, будто моя аура треснула и разлетелась на миллиарды мелких осколков, но вместо опустошения или боли было только приятное томление. Такое ощущение, которое обычно бывает, когда потягиваешься после сна или долгого сидения в одном месте. Презрительно посмотрела на предателей, опускаясь на землю и только теперь почувствовала, что что-то меня бьет по ногам. Кинула короткий взгляд вниз, и отметила множество тонких, оранжевых хвостиков, на окончаниях которых были голубые кинжалы. Цвет этих хвостов и то, как плавно один перетекал в другой, как холодно мерцали острия ножей, на краткое мгновение заворожило меня. 

Чуткий слух позволил мне услышать шаг со стороны своих врагов и я резко к ним повернулась, а хвосты за спиной выстроились в веер. Как у павлина, ей-богу. Я не успела заметить, кто сделал этот шаг и просто направилась к Градеусу, с желанием бить. Бить долго, качественно, выбивая из него все крохи жизни, и сделать узником на веки вечные в моем Копье. Такая самоуверенность появилась во мне вовсе не от нового аспекта анатомии, а от того, что пока я витала наверху, то заметила, как к нам уже спешит на встречу орда Лукедонцев. 

После того, как я стала смотреть в ту сторону, откуда должно было появиться подкрепление, туда стали поглядывать и враги, которые не сводили с меня глаз, видимо, ожидая что я после такого объявления сменюсь в какое-то невероятно сильное существо. Но когда на островок прибыли каджу Мергас, Элеанор и Ру, а с ними Лорд и Геджутель, уже не являющийся главой клана, то воцарилось некоторое движение. Лудис и Розария шустро оттащили Сейру и Кэриаса, Лудис сделал над ними щит, и они уже втроем напали на оборотней, перед этим перекинувшись с ними парой слов. Лорд вместе с Геджутелем, напали на Лагуса, качественно его отвлекая, а я занялась берсерком.

Мои хвосты оказались еще понятливее, чем Копье - они били там, где я не успевала даже подумать, словно я обзавелась тройкой невероятно сильных напарников-ниндзя. Хлестали с явным знанием дела, пробуждая в Градеусе новые силы, а Копье своими эманациями их притормаживало. Такой контраст, оказалось, был весьма невыносим для берсерка. После пяти минут такого сражения он просто пытался отбиться, нападая на меня слепо, как раненый зверь и кроме хрипов, рычания и вздохов не издавал никаких других звуков. А я только ухмылялась, нападая снова и снова.

Отвлеклись мы только когда пришла вторая группа подкрепления. Впереди шли Рейзел и Раймонд, отличаясь только прической, чуть позади них - бывший Лорд, а замыкали процессию Франкенштейн и Урокай. Последний, правда, смотрел на бывших союзников немного потеряно. Я на минуту приостановила удары и Градеус проследил за моим взглядом, а потом вздрогнул и шарахнулся в противоположную от пришедших сторону. По раскаленному полю боя шли Раскрея и Геджутель. Поклонившиеся, тоже приостановили свой бой, и Лагус имел возможность лицезреть надвигающийся пафос. Я бросила своего противника и на обычной человеческой скорости подбежала к Франкенштейну. Тот, видя мои повреждения, нежно приобнял, пряча лицо в моих волосах. 

\- К... Как это возможно?! - не сдержался Лагус, глядя на прошлого Лорда. - Он же ушел в вечный сон! И Кадис Этрама Ди Раймонд... - тот непонимающе скривился и мелко задрожал, то ли от ощущения мощи обоих Ноблесс, то ли от страха перед воскресшим Кадисом, а я молча помахала ручкой.

\- Эгваин, ты подлый предатель! - возопил Градеус, впрочем, не сдвинувшись с места и мелко дрожа. Урокай стоял возле меня, опустил глазки в пол, и я шутливо ударила его в плечо, поддерживаемая Франки, чтобы не упасть.

\- Да ладно тебе, расстраиваться из-за этой истерички, Урокай, - я ухмыльнулась, глядя берсерку прямо в глаза. - Этот ушлепок ведь мозгов почти не имеет, только то и делает, что орет и истерики устраивает.

\- Умолкни уже наконец-то, сучара! - он сделал атаку на расстоянии, явно пользуясь тем, что Рейзел, Раймонд и Родерик пошли по направлению к Лагусу, но я не почувствовала даже малейшего дуновения воздуха. Франкенштейн прижал меня крепко к груди, а Урокай прикрыл нас обоих, выставив блок Драгусом. Тут я немного подвисла. Если бы меня кто-то спросил, как себя может повести в этой ситуации Урокай, то я бы с уверенностью сказала, что сделал бы шаг в сторону, ну или на крайняк - защитил бы себя. Но вместо этого он спрятал за своей спиной не только меня, но и Франкенштейна. Похоже, в вопросе его социализации я могу больше не волноваться.

\- Я прозрел, Градеус, понял, что был только пешкой в вашем с Лагусом плане захвата мира. И теперь я буду стоять на стороне тех, кто прав, - словно в подтверждение своих слов, Урокай закрутил Драгус в руках и напал на берсерка. Я лишь покачала головой, а мои хвосты распушились, заставив Франкенштейна дрогнуть от неожиданности. Впрочем, несколько из хвостов начали лапать его лицо, нежно оглаживая кожу лезвиями. Немой вопрос в голубых глазах я проигнорировала.

\- Так не пойдет. У меня для Урокая оппонент интереснее найдется. Градеус наш, - Франкенштейн уже хотел что-то сказать, но я не дала ему и рот открыть, тут же проговорив:   
\- Ответь на мой зов, Темное Копье, - оружие послушно появилось в моей руке, и я выставила его перед собой, как зеркало, с серьезным взглядом всматриваясь в него. Франкенштейн наблюдал за мной, даже не пытаясь скрыть интерес. - Копье... Выплюнь каку. 

Оружие стало расширяться, и когда набрало широту примерно полу метра, из темной материи вылетела кубарем Идиан. Франки наблюдал за этим полностью ошарашено, но потом не сдержал смешка. На его смех многие обернулись, замечая и портал из Копья, и саму Идиан, стоящую на коленях и попытавшуюся откашляться. Впрочем, она вскоре бросила это занятие, застыв от шока. Только ее глаза бегали туда-сюда, глядя на всю компашку. О, этот неподдельный ужас, это искренне удивление, эта надежда, плещущаяся в уголках глаз. Впрочем, Традио, видимо, тоже заметил ее реакцию, и то ли побоялся ее дезертирства, как у Юроки, то ли решил, что марионетки лишними не бывают, но решил отдать ей приказ.

\- Идиан! Сражайся против них, - ух, а в реальности, те его зырк глазами выглядит особенно мерзко, - они твои враги!

\- Враги? - и ее глазки снова пробежались по нас всех, а остановившись на мне, я только отрицательно помотала головой. Эффекта это не возымело. Идиан поднялась на ноги, направляя шпагу прямо на бывшего Лорда. 

\- Юроки! Останови Идиан! - он едва на меня взглянул и, мощным ударом отправив Градеуса в полет, занялся благородной. А Франкенштейн, усадив меня на траву с напутствием сидеть, не рыпаться и послушно регенерировать, с особым удовольствием занял место Урокая.

Спорить с Франкенштейном себе дороже, поэтому я сидела на земле, опершись локтями на колени, и наблюдала за всем происходящим. Франкенштейн, спустив свой язык с поводка, убалтывал Градеуса, не забывая при этом его теснить. Я вдруг почувствовала на груди тепло, и, бросив взгляд вниз, заметила, что Копье покрыло мои раны. Улыбнулась самой себе, посылая волну теплой благодарности Грегу, затем перевела взгляд на следующую битву. Урокай резво парировал атаки Дросия, все время пытаясь до нее достучаться.

\- Идиан, остановись же ты в конце-концов. Ты к мятежникам подходила меньше, чем кто-либо. Если даже я получил шанс, то ты и подавно на него заслуживаешь! - и словно в противовес своим словам он сильно ударил, ранив девушку в плечо.

\- Я не хочу обманываться, Урокай. Вы - мои враги, - ее интонация была ровная, даже несмотря на то, что по лицу текли слезы. Словно с мертвецом говоришь. Тело вопит противно, ставя удары не уверенно, дрожащими руками, но рот ее упрямо противился.

\- И даже Ему ты враг? - с вызывающей улыбкой спросил Эгваин, на что Идиан только всхлипнула, и дальше ринулась в бой. Покачала головой, отмечая что кончики волос уже фиолетовые. 

Следующий взгляд перевела на драку Лагуса против Ноблесс и предыдущего Лорда. Драка была пока на начальной стадии взаимных "любезностей" и одиночных, проверяющих ударов. Правда, когда ударял один из Кадисов, земля сразу содрогалась. 

Внимательно посмотрела на этого старого хмыря и тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, очень скоро он не выдержит давления и либо убежит, набираясь сил, либо поставит на кон все, используя искусственный Кровавый Камень. 

Предпочтительнее, естественно, первый вариант, так как в обоих случаях сбежать ему не дадут, а так хоть Ноблесс напрягаться сильно не станут. Но я не могла не заметить, что Рейзел действительно восстановился. Его атаки были мощные, уверенные, а сам он не выглядел уставшим вообще. И этот факт, кстати, невероятно бесил Традио. Видимо, чаша весов склоняется ко второму варианту. 

Мой взгляд скользнул к последнему бою на этой площадке, а именно - каджу против оборотней. Правда бой разбился еще на два - Драгун против Кея, а Маунт против Розарии и Лудиса. Наши очень красиво давали по щам оборотням, но те слишком быстро регенерировали, чтобы можно было говорить о победе. Но и Лукедонцы были в порядке, даже не запыхались. Я поднялась, чувствуя, что Копье меня уже достаточно подлечило, и подскочила к Урокаю за спину, быстро зашептав "просто удерживай ее", а потом вмешалась в бой Франкенштейна, отшвырнув нападающего Градеуса в своей убер-форме, одним метким ударом Копья. 

\- Ты же не против разделить это веселье со мной? - белоснежно улыбнулась Франкену, подмигнув, а тот лишь тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Ну а у меня разве есть иной выбор? - риторически спросил он. Я, улыбнувшись, поцеловала его нежно, отчего Градеус замер и брезгливо скривил губы. 

\- Я думал, что ты его дочь. А оказалось, ты его подстилка. Аж мерзко стало.

\- Ну, а мне мерзко на твое лицо пялить, и что теперь? - презрительность в моем взгляде плескалась через край. Но зато это нехило расшевелило наш бой. Я сражалась стандартными Копьями, не прося Грега о материализации никакого дополнительного оружия. После пяти минут такого боя мы с Франкенштейном одновременно ухмыльнулись, замечая как вытянулось от удивления и осознания своей скорой кончины лицо Градеуса. Немудрено, мало кто выходил живым из схватки с Франкенштейном, а когда под боком еще и я, периодически хлеща своими хвостами, становится совсем уж печально. Но не буду отрицать, в том месте, где Франкенштейн отбивался играючи, мне пришлось обдумывать каждое движение. А когда напрягался Франкенштейн, я и вовсе дралась совсем отчаянно. Решено, как вернемся домой, буду тренироваться и отрабатывать движения под четким руководством Франкенштейна в моей голове. 

И так пока мы не совсем медленно, но верно добивали отчаявшегося Градеуса, вопящего что он в этой схватке не помрёт, благородные, с помощью Раскреи, справились с оборотнями. Лагус понял что дела его плохи, и воткнул в себя искусственный Камень. Долго его торжество не продлилось, так как внезапно накатило понимание, что подпитки у него вообще-то нету. Я оставила Франкенштейна с Градеусом, так как его Копье буквально вопило о том, насколько оно голодное. Пусть пожирает, мне не жалко. Только вот моему Копью было жалко и в голове сразу начался набат голосов несогласных. Пришлось успокоить их обещанием, что даже без души они получат свое вознаграждение. 

\- А что за лицо, Традио? Что-то разве не так? Ты же еще минуту назад вопил о том, какое могущество ощущаешь, - я встала возле Родерика, насмешливо улыбаясь.

\- Это ты... Ты виновата! - он запустил в меня кучу своих тентаклей и также схватил ими Идиан, Розарию, Лудиса, Кея и Геджутеля. И он точно не собрался их просто обнимать, а скорее выкачать жизненную силу. Я уже думала, что не успею уклониться, но две вещи произошли одновременно: бывший Лорд выставил над нами щит, а Рейзел и Раймонд зыркнули на предателя, как на отброса, которым тот по сути и являлся. Рейзел сорвал свою печать и только кружочек с вкраплением аметрина остался на мочке уха. А потом братья, взявшись за руки, освободили свою силу, являя просто впечатляющих размеров феникса, который впечатлил даже Родерика, что наблюдал эту картину широко открытыми глазами. Птица, коротко взмыв в небо, обрушилась на Лагуса, уничтожая его одним верным ударом. Градеус тоже изумленно смотрел на это действие, и поплатился за это фатальным ударом в грудь. Под его вопли я подошла к Идиан, сидящей на земли.

\- Идиан. Лагус Традио теперь мертв. Скажи, - я присела перед блондинкой, - ты все еще считаешь нас своими врагами? - ответом мне стали сильные, чуть ли не ломающие кости, объятия, робкое "спасибо" и слезы. Я попросила Урокая заняться ею, а сама подошла к братьям Кадисам. С улыбкой поймала ладонь каждого, и начала вещать.

\- Теперь, когда я убедилась, что оба Ноблесс могут и дальше нести звание Хранителей Мира, могу и хочу передать это звание Вам, по праву, данным мне моим отцом, Лакрицияром. 

Наши ладони засветились вполне осязаемым светом, привлекая внимание всех стоящих на этом небольшом островке. Мои хвосты поднялись и застыли друг возле друга на манер веера. Я прикрыла глаза, чувствуя как будто кто-то снимает мне гору с плеч. Только вот потом что-то мне стало дурно и я почувствовала, как силы меня покидают и ноги подкашиваются. Было все равно куда падать, лишь бы куда-то упасть, правда, за секунду перед тем, как в глазах потемнело, я заметила знакомые блондинистые кудри, которые узнаю из тысячи, спиной почувствовала теплую руку... Теперь я уверена - падать можно, меня поймают.


	31. Часть 30

Первой моей эмоцией после пробуждения было удивление. Еще бы, обычно после драк меня закидывало то в Копье, то в Забвение. А сейчас я лежала на траве, уже, видимо, где-то в Лукедонии, а надо мной нависал встревоженный Рагар. Пока я обдумывала это, к нему присоединился Франкенштейн, глядя на меня не менее удивленно, чем я на него. Та-а-ак-с, почему у меня снова ощущение, что что-то со мной происходит, а я не в курсе? Еще и прям страсть как тянет нужду справить. Ну, по крайней мере мы в лесу. 

\- Блондинки мои дорогие, а что вы так на меня вылупились? И что мы делаем в лесу, а не поближе к цивилизации?

\- Рагар тебя как раз и нес к цивилизации, в особняк Мастера, - объяснился Франкенштейн. - Правда, почему мы до сих пор в лесу, я тоже не знаю.

\- Ну, когда у Ольги пропали эти хвосты она начала как-то... Неестественно трястись. Я не знал что происходит, но понял что от бега ей еще хуже и сделал привал, а она сразу очнулась, - Рагар искреннее посмотрел на Франки и тот нахмурился.

\- Ты бы мог подробнее рассказать о том, как она тряслась? - Франкенштейн унесся в свою степь, и я понимала, что это скорее всего надолго. А мне так хотелось в кустики, что мочевой пузырь грозился взорваться. 

\- Извините мне мою бестактность и прямолинейность, но если я сейчас не схожу отлить, то нас ждет очень конфузная ситуация, - поднялась, и ладонь дернулась очистить юбку от валяния на земле, но я поняла, что лучше по-быстрому сделать задуманное, а не очищать безнадежно испорченную одежду. 

\- Оля, может, тебе нужна помощь? - вдогонку крикнул Франкенштейн и я рассмеялась.

\- А что, будешь за ручку меня держать? - сказала, и скрылась из виду. 

После того, как сделала свое дело, я пошла к Франки и Рагару. Только теперь заметила, что побаливает поясница, видимо где-то во время битвы приложилась. Прижала руку с желанием растереть немного это место, но так было только больнее, и я отказалась от этой идеи. Когда вышла, улыбнулась моим провожатым и сказала что можем бежать дальше. Франкенштейн подхватил меня на руки и меня прошила такая боль, что я невольно спрыгнула на землю. Так, это мне нравится все меньше. 

С каждой секундой, с каждым движением эта тупая и ноющая боль была сильнее. И теперь я понимала, что она существенно отличается от боли от ушиба, раны, или перелома. Это было что-то другое, но явно не менее ужасное. Сама не заметила как стала стонать и ходить перед мужчинами туда-сюда. Франкенштейн что-то пытался у меня узнать, но я жестом попросила его быть тише. От боли шумело в голове, и его слов я все равно не слышала. 

Вскоре организм стал справляться на свой лад - я сыпала матами, как с рукава, причем на всех известных мне языках, вкладывая в них максимум агрессии. После короткого взгляда в сторону, я видела как Рагар попытался воротником скрыть румянец, а Франкенштейн просто непонимающее на меня глядел. Это выбесило меня еще больше, но агрессия помогала слабо - боль стала похожая на схватки. Идея, что я рожаю, показалась мне забавной и я хихикнула, только вот болевые ощущения от этого действия усилились, и я завыла раненным зверем. Видать, все очень плохо, если я уже не контролирую своих эмоций.

Франкенштейн попытался подойти ко мне поближе, и, собственно, понять, что не так, но я помня печальный опыт того, как прикоснулась к своей спине, провизжала "не прикасайся!" и быстро отошла на пару метров. Ощутив, как рот наполняется свежей слюной я и вовсе побежала к кустам, где меня и вырвало. От спазмов желудка боль усилилась, хотя куда уж больше? Вернулась к блондинам, чтобы мельтешить перед ними, на уже знакомой территории, лично мной вытоптанной. Умом-то я понимала, что логичнее было бы дать себя осмотреть Франки, но инстинкты не давали подойти ко мне ближе, чем на метр. Франкенштейн тоже видимо смекнул про это, и стал задавать вопросы на расстоянии.

\- Ольга, какой это характер боли?

\- Резкий, словно режущий, - я старалась описать все точно, понимая, что у него мозги не затуманены болью и он сможет понять, хоть примерно, что со мной. - Наступает волнами, незначительно тухнет, а потом снова возобновляется, намного сильнее. 

\- А ты можешь найти себе удобное положение? Стоя, лежа, сидя?

\- Да твою ж мамашу! Не видишь же что хожу, как окаянная? Разве это не знак, что иначе не могу, или ты подумал, что это я так себе, прогуливаюсь? - посмотрела в голубые глаза и отчетливо поняла, что не имела права на нем срываться. Но по другому я не могла, если держать подобное в себе - с ума можно сойти. - Франкенштейн, пожалуйста, скажи мне что у тебя есть хоть какое-то обезболивающее. Потому что эта боль - это просто пиздец на паучьих ножках. 

Обезболивающего у него не было. Но меня тут же взяли на руки и понесли в особняк, пытаясь не обращать внимания на крики, вопли и слезы. А я не могла ничего поделать со своим поведением, тормоза мне отказали в одночасье, но в каком-то роде злиться было приятно, боль тогда уходила на другой план. Еще приятнее было, что меня сразу поняли, что я не со зла крою матами и при каждом обидном слове, адресованном Франкенштейну, тот только целовал меня, куда дотянулся, обещая, что как только доберемся до поместья - он сделает все, чтобы мне помочь. 

Обеспокоенный Рагар прибежал вместе с нами. В особняке кроме обоих Ноблесс были почти все каджу, помогающие друг другу с ранами, а Геджутель и Родерик сидели развлекали Кадисов. Правда, когда мы появились, все сразу переполошились. Франкенштейн уложил меня на диван, и попросил меня немного потерпеть, так как ему нужно меня осмотреть. Пришлось сопротивляться, так как лежать было невыносимо больно, и мне разрешили сесть. Пока ученый осматривал мою спину, я согнулась вдвое и просто орала. Розария предположила что возможно это месячные, и я с чувством начала ее обзывать "доморощенным врачом" и когда благородная оскорбилась и хотела уйти, ее остановил Рагар, рассказывая как я уже успела их с Франкенштейном пообзывать на всякий лад. Это приостановило каджу, заставляя ее забыть обиду и усиливая беспокойство. Было заметно, как она хочет подойти и утешить, но просто боится. Франкенштейн от меня отстранился и подошел к Рагару. 

\- Быстро беги в вашу лечебницу и потребуй у них спазмолитики и любой опиодный анальгетик, - как только Франкенштейн сказал это, от Кертье и след простыл, а вот Геджутель вдруг вскинулся.

\- Франкенштейн, ты хочешь девочке дать наркотик? - в его словах сквозило презрения, а я поднялась, с яростью глядя на Ландегре.

\- Да плевать, что наркотик, можете даже яду дать, чтобы я сдохла, только избавьте от боли! - Геджутель хотел как-то мне ответить, но нахмурившийся Родерик одернул его, посылая к Раскрее, чтобы в чем-то ей помог, а я почувствовала тошноту. - И тазик, ради бога, дайте просто тазик.

Лудис, не разобравшийся в ситуации и моих мотивах, подошел ко мне с фарфоровой супницей, которая стояла на ближайшем комоде, и хотел передать ее мне, но при всем желании я бы не успела ее перехватить, и просто сняла крышку, отшвырнув в стену и придержав Лудиса за ладони, вырвала прямо туда. Кажется, у всех синхронно дернулся глаз, но когда я открыла глаза, и увидела эти рвотные массы, то простонала и чуть ли не заплакала. После того, как обтерла губы предложенным Кеем платком, снова заходила по комнате.

\- Боже... Кровь. Франкенштейн, что со мной? Сделай что-нибудь, спаси меня, - я растерла кулаком выступившую дорожку слез, и тут же прикусила кулак, чувствуя как боль снова усиливается. Ученый перехватил посуду, посмотрел туда, и прижал меня к груди, погладил по плечам. 

\- Спокойно, ничего слишком ужасного не происходит. Я думаю, что у тебя почечная колика, но чтобы была уверенность, тебя нужно основательно обследовать. Так что, пока что я только сниму боль. А причины такой рвоты могут быть разные: от гастрита до повреждения глотки или пищевода, - услышав свой примерный диагноз я задумчиво промолчала, мыча от боли, что за последние несколько минут уже стало нормой. - Подожди еще немного, и мы побежим домой.

\- У меня есть лекарства. Трамадол, кодеин и Но-Шпа, - Рагар появился на пороге комнаты и спешно вошел, а за ним пришли парочка врачей, видимо, исполняющих здесь роль скорой помощи. Франкенштейн принял лекарства, а вот врачей выставил. Видимо, после моих клинических смертей, когда я становилась дочерью божества, их отношения стали напряженными. Спазмолитки я выпила, трамадол Франки ввел в вену, а кодеин лишь набрал в шприц и поместил в нагрудный карман пиджака, оставив на попозже, если потребуется еще обезболить. 

Чем больше рукоятки поршня исчезало в цилиндре шприца, тем больше я успокаивалась. По венам разливалась ощутимая прохлада, будто мне не лекарство вкололи, а воду. Но я знала, что вскоре благодаря этой прохладе боль пройдет, и, возможно, успокоится мое взвинченное состояние и вернется контроль над эмоциями. С облегченным вздохом я откинулась на спинку дивана, чувствуя как боль, что разъедала меня уже столько времени, отступает. Облегченно вздохнула, прикрывая глаза, и присутствующие здесь каджу сразу меня обступили.

Розария осторожно села и не менее осторожно приобняла рукой голову, словно боясь меня потревожить. Я, чтобы показать ей, что уже не психую, обняла ее за стан, и положила голову ей на грудь, пряча нос в мехе ее накидки. Благородная от этого жеста на минуту замерла, но потом стала гладить по лопаткам, не решаясь съезжать рукой ниже. Лудис и Кай сели по бокам от нас с Розарией, а Сейра и Кэриас присели напротив меня, засыпая вопросами о самочувствии и спрашивая, что со мной. Будто бы не слышали только что... Но я общалась с ними, блаженно улыбаясь, и чувствуя как боль отступает.

\- Отец, - в дверях комнаты появился Раджек вместе с Раэлем, который его незаметно поддерживал. На лодыжках были бинты, но он был живой. Целый и почти здоровый. Он заметил толпу вокруг меня, и обеспокоенно нахмурился. - Я пришел сказать что Лорд через пол часа начинает собрание. А что здесь происходит?

Ответа никто не успел дать, так как я перемахнула через спинку дивана, и бросилась на Кертье с объятиями. Такой реакции, кроме меня, не понимал никто, но я еще слишком хорошо помнила, как при прочтении рыдала над его смертью, а Франкенштейн в голове никогда не забывал этого чувства вины перед Рагаром, что не смог уберечь его сына, которое разъедало сердце грустью, и никакая месть не помогала. В голове просто иногда всплывал лик блондина, от которого остался только пепел. Я прониклась этой грустью, и вот так повиснув на Кертье, расплакалась, время от времени облегченно повторяя "живой, живой". Но нужно было и честь знать - немного выплакавшись я отошла от Раджека, извиняясь за эту сцену. Впрочем, никто на меня за это не сердился. Даже Раэль, который просто стоял в глубоком шоке, явно переваривающий мои причитания. Видимо, перспектива лишиться брата только теперь показалась ему во всей красе. 

\- А что это будет за собрание? - Франкенштейн, как и я, были не в курсе, так что мы с интересом посмотрели на Кертье. 

\- Лорд будет подводить итоги битвы, и решит судьбу Идиан Дросия и Клаудии Традио, - спокойным голосом ответил Раджек, протягивая мне платок, которым я утерла слезы. 

\- Я туда хочу пойти, - я вытерла щеки, и, замечая скепсис в глазах окружающих, усмехнулась с вызовом. - Точно туда пойду, говорю вам. Я просто обязана там быть.

В зале раздался гул несогласных. Нужно было обернуть это в свою пользу. Я мастерски-незаметно перевела тему, согласившись со всеми, что лучше не идти, и держалась за поясницу, причитая, что снова начинаются боли, и вышла из комнаты. А как только отошла от двери на пару метров - выпрямилась и зашагала нормально, только немного вяло, будучи немного одурманенной лекарством. Единственным, кто не купился на мою мастерскую актерскую игру, был Франкенштейн, что сейчас шел за мной чуть ли не вплотную, обжигая дыханием затылок. Я повернулась к нему с улыбкой. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не откажусь от своей идеи, да?

\- Естественно. Ведь знаю же тебя, как свою собственную пятерню.

***

Вместе с Франкенштейном мы пришли в гардеробную. Там были теперь не только рубашки Рейзел-нима, но и парочка пиджаков Франки. Все было на меня слишком велико, и вопрос одежды стал, внезапно, большой проблемой. Мы решили что я могу одеть его старую рубашку, с рюшками на рукавах, и когда я ее примерила, то мы отметили что она вполне сошла бы за тунику, хоть и смотрелась я в этом малость вызывающе. Задумчиво бросив взгляд на окно, я сдернула тюль и штору, под немного возмущенный оклик Франкенштейна. Но зато существенно исправила свой внешний вид - тюль аккуратно подрезала, чтобы была в пол, и закрепила скрепками под грудью. Чтобы не было заметно несоответствия тканей, поверх скрепок я использовала подхват для штор в качестве пояса, которую Франки сзади завязал бантом. 

Получилось довольно недурно, хоть и немного необычно, но Франкенштейн явно был со мной не согласен. По его мнению, под тонкой, белой тканью сильно заметная была рубашка, что еще больше добавляло пикантности, и просто накинул на меня штору, с которой минутой раньше отрезал все лишнее, так, чтобы было на манер накидки, и закрепил под шеей каким-то украшением Рейзела, которым тот все равно не пользовался. Получилось что-то в роде длинной мантии, но я одобрила такое решение. При ходьбе мантия немного развевалась, показывая платье, но не привлекала большого внимания к тому, что находится под полупрозрачной юбкой, оставляя в тени. Единственным недостатком было отсутствие обуви и прически, и если бы не это, то в таком виде можно бы было смело выходить в свет. 

Из-за голых ног и моей все еще шатавшейся походки, в замок Лорда Франкенштейн понес меня на руках, поставив на пол только в тронном зале, где все уже собрались, и не было только Лордессы и Родерика. Мы с Франкенштейном тихо как мышки встали возле Кэриаса, что был последним в ряду, напротив нас стояли оба Ноблесс, а чуть поодаль были Идиан и Клаудия. Я подошла к ним, уж слишком жалобно выглядела Традио, видимо, ей хватило даже просто рассказов о поступке Лагуса, чтобы проникнуться. Я попыталась подбодрить обоих девушек, и оставила их только тогда, когда услышала что до зала стали доноситься стуки чьих-то каблуков. А так как простым ноблесс в той части замка пребывать было запрещено, а все каджу собрались тут, то было очевидно, что это идет Раскрея. Поэтому я быстро метнулась в шеренгу, зашипев при этом движении - уже появлялись первые звоночки того, что боль вскоре вернется. Жестом подозвала Франкенштейна и попросила возможности опереться на него. Он только кивнул, и я облокотилась на его руки, бурча, что нужно будет применить кодеин перед возвращением домой. 

\- Зачем ты сюда пришла, если тебе нехорошо? - удивленно переспросил Блостер, который невольно услышал наш разговор. Я только отмахнулась рукой. - Франкенштейн, почему ты ее не задержал?

\- Ну, если знаешь способ ее удержать, то я охотно послушаю, - после такого Кэриас слегка вздрогнул и больше ничего не сказал. 

Совещание было довольно долгим, с перечислением всех травм пострадавших благородных в бою, опасении о повторном нападении и допросе Идиан. Как я и предполагала, знала она не многое, но охотно со всем, что знала, делилась. Клаудия же проявляла чуда раскаяния, причем вполне истинного. Девушек немного помучали в неизвестности, но потом назначили их каджу, правда, в отличии от канона Раскрея приказала Идиан, месяц выполнять работу простых, бесклановых благородных, как она выразилась, "чтобы доказать свою искренность в преданности Лукедонии и ее Лорду". Хмм... Это можно считать плагиатом моего плана воспитания Юроки, или у них так принято? Нужно будет на досуге спросить Рагара, а то Геджутель, после той сцены в особняке, недовольно на нас с Франкенштейном косится. Могла бы, кстати, и у последнего спросить, он у нас тоже долгожитель, но внутренний голос мне подсказал, что испокон веков на законы Лукедонии он чихал, если они не касались его Мастера. Да и по сути правильно, и мне бы стоило так поступить, но ведь интересно.

После собрания Рейзел и Раймонд подошли к Раскрее, сообщая что мы возвращаемся домой, ввиду того, что мне срочно нужно к цивилизации, и желательно - в нашу лабораторию. Лорд поддакнула, а с нами ожидаемо отправились Родерик, Кэриас, Сейра и Раэль. Рагар решил остаться помочь Раджеку с делами клана на первых порах, пока ноги не заживут после яда Традио, а потом обещал навестить. Я кивнула, апатично посматривая на всю нашу компанию, и сжала предплечье Франкенштейна сильнее, чем это положено. Боль снова появлялась, но пока что словно пробиваясь сквозь туман. Кроме того, меня одолевала сонливость, а просыпаться от боли не хотелось. Франкенштейн откинул мантию и поставил укол в плечо, после чего выкинул шприц, и взял меня на руки. Я благодарно поцеловала его нежно в губы и прижалась к груди, обнимая и проваливаясь в сон. 

***

Проснулась я от боли в спине. Пока что было терпимо, но я знала, что стоит мне сходить по нужде - и все будет очень плохо. Поднялась, осмотрелась - я в лаборатории, лежу на кушетке, в руке капельница. Причем, под руку положили полотенце, а саму капельницу прикрепили к руке в трех местах. Наверное, какие-то проблемы с веной были, раз уж так намудрили. Или это перестраховки ради, потому что я спала? Я закусила губу, аккуратно отклеив пластырь у иглы. Вроде, укол поставлен правильно, да и игла хорошо сидит, значит это потому что я спала. Точно, другого объяснения я не вижу.

Пока я так размышляла, в лабораторию спустились Музака и Эшлин, смеясь, разговаривающие о чем-то. Вначале никто не заметил моего бодрствования, но потом Эшлин, словно почувствовав на себе мой взгляд, повернулась в мою сторону, и ахнула. При чем, тут же выгнала Музаку, чтобы тот сказал Франкенштейну, а сама упорхнула ко мне, садясь возле кровати и глядя с огромным сожалением. Я ободряюще ей улыбнулась.

\- Нам Кэриас рассказал, что тебе было плохо в Лукедонии. А потом и Франкенштейн тебя обследовал... - Эшлин резко замолчала, и выглядела так, словно прикусила себе щеку изнутри. Резко обдало пониманием, что таким образом она пытается не говорить мне о чем-то. 

\- И что же сказал Франкенштейн? - спросила я, заметив, как Эшлин мнется, не решаясь сказать, поэтому только смотрит на меня умоляюще. И как раз в тот момент зашел хозяин лаборатории, невесело улыбаясь, и рыжая, явно благодаря за это судьбу, вылетела из лаборатории в довольно не человеческом ритме. Неплохо, конечно, но...

\- Что со мной происходит? - задала тот вопрос, что меня мучил, и Франкенштейн вообще скис как молоко на солнышке. 

\- Я могу с уверенностью сказать, что с тобой происходит сейчас. Но твое состояние основательно плохое, - он снял очки, и сел напротив меня, потирая переносицу. 

\- О чем ты? И что со мной происходит сейчас?

\- Сейчас я могу со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что у тебя почечнокаменная болезнь. Все твои боли, которые ты почувствовала в Лукедонии, это была почечная колика, как я тогда и предположил. Пока ты спала, я сделал УЗИ и рентген, и вот, - Франки протянул мне снимок, где были видны тонкие белые линии и почти белоснежная точка, на одной из этих линий, размером с крупицу гречки, - камушек застрял в мочеточнике. Поставил тебе капельницу на промывание, в надежде что его просто протолкнут более сильные массы жидкости.

\- А если нет?

\- Если нет - то завтра будем тебя стентировать, и будешь ходить с этим стентом два месяца, ну или пока не раствориться камень.

\- Ага, и похожу без стента, пока следующий камень там не застрянет, - я закатила глаза, так как Франкенштейн в моей черепушке любезно подсунул мне сведения об этой хронической болезни. Ну, зато хоть не мучаюсь в неизвестности. - А какого вида камень?

\- У тебя ураты. Так что в ближайшее время можешь помахать на прощание ручкой арахису, шпинату, помидорам, какао, всем сырам кроме творога, копченостям, почти любому мясу, и жирной пище. Теперь твои друзья - много воды с лимонным соком, нежирная, отварная пища и лекарства, которые я тебе пропишу. 

\- Да ты издеваешься... - изумленно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, понимая что он сейчас, именно в том моменте поставил крест на АБСОЛЮТНО всем, что я обожаю и что могла бы есть круглосуточно. Да я при такой диете анорексичкой стану. Картинка выпирающих у меня ребер так захватила мой мозг, что я пару минут тупо пялилась в стенку, переосмысливая свою жизнь. Но увы, чувствовала что это еще цветочки и что Франкенштейн готовится сказать мне новость похуже. Нахмурилась, посмотрела на него, не лелея надежды уже ни на что хорошее. - Есть что-то еще "радостное", я права?

\- Увы, да, - ученый нахмурился под стать мне, глядя прямо в глаза. - Я не могу понять, что происходит с твоим организмом. Некоторые процессы ускорены в несколько раз, как например обновление состояния лимфатических узлов, некоторые сильно заторможены, а особенно твой метаболизм. Мне это не нравится, такое ощущение, словно твой организм сейчас борется с какой-то неизвестной болезнью, или же готовится к серьезному заболеванию. И что было ингибитором такого поведения, я тоже понять не могу.

Я серьезно задумалась над словами Франкенштейна, и тот дал мне это время, видимо считая что я уже знаю причину, но не знаю как ее преподнести. Была, конечно, возможность, что мои реакции организма сейчас никак не связаны с камнями в почках, и я просто переборщила с любимыми продуктами, но... Что-то мне подсказывало, что нет, что причина куда как глубже. Но ухватить эту мысль у меня не получалось, словно пыталась поймать воздух. Я силилась вспомнить, что могло стать точкой не возврата, но не могла найти точного момента. Но в общих чертах, кое-какое представление было.

По словам Рагара, как только те непонятные хвосты у меня втянулись, начались "непонятные судороги", которые возможно были приступом эпилепсии, а потом я проснулась, кустики, и "привет, ты в аду". Это событие могло иметь свою подоплеку в моем нынешнем состоянии, но так же нельзя было исключать того факта что я могла просто-напросто во время битвы сделать одно лишнее движение, один слишком резкий рывок, и камень, что уже был там, просто переместился в мочеточник. Итог напрашивался один - моя жизнь слишком разделена на две стороны медали, чтобы судить о чем-то, не имея железобетонной уверенности, подтвержденной не только своим собственным "я так считаю". 

\- Кажется, я тоже не знаю, что могло стать ингибитором, - вынырнув из раздумий, посмотрела серьезно на Франкенштейна. - Но постараюсь узнать. Так сказать, по своим каналам пробью.

\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнул Франкенштейн, отсоединяя капельницу, - проверишь потом, а сейчас дуй в туалет, если не почувствуешь в процессе боли в области мочевого пузыря, то или все было зря, или тебя все еще держат лекарства. 

Я сделала все, что было положено, но боли не было вообще. Франкенштейн выдал вердикт, что смешивать трамадол и кодеин в таком коротком временном промежутке было так себе идейкой, потому что у меня, видимо, все еще не прошел обезболивающий эффект. Но компьютерная томография нам подсказала, что стервец-камушек на месте, и что если с ним не разобраться, то колики будут и дальше меня мучить. Ну, Франкен решил что допускать до подобного не хочет, но чтобы сделать мне анестезию, необходимо было переждать пока действия лекарств сойдут на ноль. 

\- Можем еще сделать на живца, - внезапно проговорил Франкенштейн, задумчиво прикрыв глаза.

\- В каком смысле? - одновременно заинтересовалась и насторожилась. Такая формулировка не сулила чего-то хорошего.

\- Ну, в смысле что тебя все еще крепко держат лекарства, раз ты не чувствуешь что у тебя началась почечная колика, - стоило ему об этом сказать, как я вдруг почувствовала что-то такое неясное. Словно зубная боль. И испугалась, что уж тут говорить. Не хочу переживать это опять.

\- Я не хочу это чувствовать. Какие риски применения анестезии? - каким-то лихорадочным жестом отобрала от Франкенштейна свою медицинскую карту, и стала просматривать все, что было записано.

\- Будешь долго приходить в себя. Возможно, проваляешься до двух дней. Вообще-то это смертью чревато, но я этого не допущу.

\- Тогда что еще за вопросы, Франкенштейн? - моя ладонь быстро и уверенно поймала ладонь блондина, и я улыбнулась. - Я верю тебе, верю даже больше, чем самой себе. Ты меня вытащишь даже из ада, не так ли? Итак уже привыкший туда лазить, - издевательски улыбнулась, подмигивая.

\- Ладно, будь по твоему, - он поцеловал меня в ладошку, и вытащил из кармана телефон, не отпуская моей руки. - Тао, поди сюда, мне нужна помощь в подготовке Ольги к операции.

В трубке была неожиданная тишина, и никто не подтвердил, что сейчас будет, но Франки улыбался мне только так, как умел, этой своей опасной, но обезоруживающей улыбкой. Мы просто держались за ладони и смотрели друг на друга, но только теперь я поняла, что мы бы могли делать так вечно. И не без удивления открыла, что Франкенштейн может быть тем еще романтиком.

\- Какая операция?! Оля-ним, не погибайте, а как же ваше наказание, что происходит?! - в потоке этих восклицаний я не поняла, кто и что провопил, и смешка сдержать мне тоже было не дано. Дело в том, что Франкен быстро усмирил нашу модифицированную четверку, выпуская свои "феромоны любви". 

И началась подготовка к наркозу. Франкенштейн, примеривший на себя роль анестезиолога, подбирал мне наркоз и самолично подключал капельницу, а потом стал гонять Тао, как своего ассистента, с просьбами подай-отдай-принеси. Впрочем, Тао не особо рвался к большему, то и дело норовил меня о чем-то спросить, уболтать или рассказать как он волнуется. Кира, М-24 и Такео смирно сидели на лавочке и наблюдали. Я повернулась к ним, и погрозила Такео свободным пальцем, так как на палец левой ладони Тао как раз закреплял мне пульсоксиметр.

\- Вот вернусь и точно вас выпорю. Не думайте что забуду, - Тао что-то пробурчал мне над головой, отдаленно напоминающее согласие, и приложил кислородную маску, а я начала обратный отсчет от десяти, прикрыв глаза. После семи сознание покинуло меня окончательно.


	32. Часть 31

Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я отрубилась на операционном столе, глазки я продрала уже в Копье, где спиной ко мне сидел Грег и что-то рисовал. Я бесшумно подкралась сзади и, легко ткнув под ребрами с коротким "бу!", немного его напугала. Шалость мне удалась, и на меня не обижались, лишь крепко обняли в знак приветствия. Грегори сразу стал со мной делиться тем, какая тихая и спокойная была Идиан. Правда, от меня не ускользнуло замечание, что и ко всему хорошему благородная была испуганной, чем наверное и объяснялся её факт хранения тишины. Правда, я быстро уверила Грега, что Идиан болтушкой назвать было сложно. Впрочем, после такого короткого разговора я поднялась на ноги и осмотрелась в уже собравшейся толпе. 

\- За душу Кухару освобождается... - брови слегка нахмурились, когда я скользнула по рядам обитавших здесь - Дуэйн. 

В первый ряд вышел приятной внешности парень, не слишком мускулист, но и не хиленький. Длинные черные кудри были свободно распущены на спине и не лезли в лицо, позволяя заметить две черных полоски шерсти на обеих щеках. А если еще умножить на силу ауры... Оборотень за оборотня, довольно символично. Я молча указала себе за спину и тот покорился, пройдя туда, куда я попросила.

\- Так же, за показанное послушание и удерживание души Идиан Дросия в Копье, я тоже заберу душу. В конце-концов, факт поглощения был. Итак, за это пусть к нам выйдет Гаспар Хенсли, - в этот раз имя пришло мне на язык моментально, словно только он единственный на это заслуживал. Я почувствовала подвох, и даже уже было заподозрила Копье в манипуляции, но когда ко мне вышел коротко стриженный брюнет, с синими-синими глазами, то сомнений, что он заслужил Забвение не было. Даже на минуту мелькнула мысль намылить Франкенштейну порядочно шею за то, что детей поглощал. Но он сам решил быстро оправдаться.

_Тогда я потерял контроль. Это было после потери Мастера. Только печать сдержала меня от того, чтобы весь город разнести. Но люди, что были со мной в одном помещении - пострадали._

Я сразу же увидела картинки, любезно предоставленные моей второй личностью. Тихий городок с бескрайними полями, которые пересекали железнодорожные пути, что было хорошо видно через окно старенького магазинчика. Словно со стороны я видела как Франкенштейн стоит перед прилавком, споря о чем-то с каким-то стариканом. Говорили они по-французски, я это знала, но лишь некоторые слова были мне понятны, остальные - набор звуков. Потому и смысла разговора я не поняла. В какой-то момент хозяин магазинчика вытащил оружие из под прилавка... Ну Франкенштейн и не выдержал. Темные колья шарахнулись от него во все стороны, голодное оружие проедало все что могло, а если кого-то "повезло поймать"... Из пяти-шести человек в магазине, после такого выжил только один. И это был как раз Франкенштейн. 

Я покачала головой, но могла понять его. Я буквально чувствовала, как его методично оскорбляли, как подводили терпение к краю, и как оно оборвалось, словно струна, прозвенев на прощание, как только на него навели ствол. Чувствовала и непомерный голод Копья, его чудовищную силу и абсолютную неуправляемость. За время отсутствия Мастера разгуляться Франкенштейну в полной мере было нельзя, поэтому оружие было голодное, холодное и не поддающееся контролю свыше нормы. В достойное сравнение шло только то время, когда Франкенштейн только-только начал им владеть. И то нужно было сделать скидку на то, что оружие было слабее в разы. 

Я повернулась к мальчику, и огладила его голову. Ему просто не повезло в тот день оказаться именно в то время и в том магазине. А уж думать, кем бы он мог стать, живи он дальше, я и вовсе предпочитала не думать. Меньше расстройств для меня. Тем более, что исправить я уж точно не могу ничего, разве только проконтролировать, чтобы следующее его перерождение было более счастливым, чем его теперешнее. Я положила ладони на плечо как оборотня, так и мальчика, мгновенно перенося нас в Забвение. Посмотрела на них, таких заинтересованно смотрящих вокруг, и растерялась. 

Это же типа сейчас мне нужно впервые самой освободить их? Я конечно видела, как это делал Лакрицияр, но с оборотнем я пришла впервые. Решая более сложную загадку оставить себе на потом, я приложила к голове мальчика руку, желая чтобы он стал звездочкой. По всему моему телу прошли мурашки, а по руке, которая была на голове Гаспара - тепло. Сначала это тепло словно уходило от меня, но вскоре это я начала впитывать тепло от мальчика. С каждой секундой становилось горячее, и когда я уже хотела одернуть руку, то заметила, как улыбающееся лицо мальчугана рассыпается белым пеплом. Получается, я все делаю правильно. 

Вскоре от физической оболочки не осталось ничего. Передо мной парил лишь сгусток его души. Я без сомнений поймала этот шарик и погладив напоследок - подбросила, наблюдая как душа быстро поднимается в небеса, зависая там очередной сияющей точкой. А потом повернулась к Дуэйну, и немного опешила. Оборотень сжимал кулаки, дышал быстро и через нос, с каким-то, то ли злостным, то ли умоляющим взглядом глядя на небосвод. Я мысленно воззвала к отцу, но никто не пришел. Видимо, придется импровизировать. Закрыла глаза, пытаясь настроиться на душу неизвестного оборотня. Она пылала не хуже его ауры, но освободиться не могла. Открыв глаза я увидела, что вокруг меня появились хвосты, и оборотень смотрел на меня ошарашено и с какой-то опаской. Подошла ближе к нему.

\- Что ты там видишь? - указала на небеса, думая, что возможно после разговора он успокоится, или на меня снизойдет понимание, как отправляют оборотней.

\- Луну, - я нахмурилась, и просто подняла взгляд. Может я что-то упустила? Но нет, на небе как и раньше был только млечный путь со множеством звезд. В звенящей тишине снова посмотрела на оборотня. - Огромную красновато-оранжевую луну. И эта музыка... - музыка? Мои глаза были наверное размером с блюдца. Здесь же звенящая тишина. И луны нет, только звезды. Галлюцинации? Оборотень же продолжил, видимо, обличив свои слова в чувства. - Эта музыка сжигает меня.

Он закрыл обеими руками уши, тяжело дыша, а я подошла к нему, желая успокоить. Нельзя же так, чтобы кто-то в Забвении мучился. Это место безмятежности и отдыха. И как только я положила ладонь ему на плечо, тишина взорвалась звуками. Музыка была громкой, словно я на вечеринке стою у динамика. Действительно хотелось зажать уши. Ритм сменялся почти ежесекундно, из спокойного взрываясь барабанами и гитарными ритмами, иногда переходя в психоделичные звуки. Те три мотива были неизменны, и звучали с разной периодичностью. А им подпевал мягкий мужской вокал. Пусть языка я не знала, но понимала, о чем песня. Заставляет действовать, бежать без оглядки. Действительно, сжигает, кровь по венам била ключом, обжигая как лава, грозясь убить, если не начать действовать. И луна действительно висела на беззвездном небе, одинокая, зовущая к себе. Вместе с этой музыкой и с этим пением я словно сама стала оборотнем. Но зато пришло понимание, что делать. Поймала ладони волка, и сжала их, заставляя смотреть на меня.

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Это место, где можно. _Не сдерживайся_ , - оборотень посмотрел на меня с доверием, и, не отпуская моих ладоней, громко завыл, словно пытаясь подпевать мужчине, и высвободил из себя кучу чистой энергии. Прервавшись на секунду, он снова завыл, теперь уже отпустив меня и трансформируясь. Посмотрел на луну, рыча, а потом завыл третий раз, и бросился на нее, словно она его злейший враг, создавая из своей энергии облик черного, но сияющего волка. Оборотень словно столкнулся с ней, и сокрушающим ударом разбил на миллиарды осколков, которые дуновением ветра рассыпались по темному небосводу, хорошо мне известной звездной полосой. А потом все резко остановилось, музыка с последним аккордом прекратилась, оставляя меня одну. Прикрыла глаза, упиваясь покоем и желая немного повисеть в этом пространстве, расслабиться, и забыть про ждущие меня на земле дела. Но долго быть одной мне было не суждено. Передо мной появился Лакрицияр, улыбаясь, и напевая эту самую песню. 

\- Так это был ты? - я сделала шаг к нему на встречу, чувствуя как вся невесомость теряется. 

\- Я. Это всегда я. Оборотни, в отличии от людей или благородных, нуждаются в такой последней разрядке. Последний рывок, чтобы скинуть с себя все чувства, хорошие или плохие, и принять покой, которого при жизни не имели. Потому это так выглядит. Но зато, признай, как же интересно это выглядит, - я хмыкнула, соглашаясь. Что звуковые, что зрительные, спецэффекты были на высоте. Я подумала о том, как хорошо было бы сесть сейчас в какое-то мягкое кресло, и оно появилось словно ниоткуда. Приятно знать, что это пространство и меня теперь слушается. Лакрицияр тоже сел в другое, и я расслабленно прикрыла глаза. - Ты мне ничего не хочешь сказать?

\- Тебе? А, да, хочу, - намек я расшифровала, и постаралась придать своему голосу и лицу торжественность, открыв глаза. - Теперь у мира есть два хранителя-Ноблесс. Задачу я исполнила, - на это мне ответили кивком, а я тяжело вздохнула. - Правда с моим организмом что-то не в порядке, и мы с Франкенштейном не можем понять, что.

\- Ну, в этом подсказать могу я, - не заинтересоваться подобным я не могла, и тут же посмотрела на своего отца. - Ты прижилась с энергией хранительства, твое тело, вместе с этим статусом приняло статус дочери бога. Эти хвосты - тому подтверждение. Теперь ты можешь преобразовать свою энергию во что-то материальное. Правда, чтобы тебе это пригодилось в жизни, нужно мастерство, до которого тебе как до луны на тракторе задним ходом. И этими своими выбросами энергии ты пробудилась. Пробужденные дети богов сами становятся полу-божествами. Поэтому, когда ты теперь отдала статус хранительницы Ноблессам, душа начала сопротивляться и умерщвляет себя, ложно предполагая, что если ей получится вселится в более сильное тело, то будет возможно принять новый статус хранителя. 

\- Чего? - все мое удивление и возмущение выразились одним емким словом. Какое еще хранительство, да и с какой стати мое тело может принимать решения и что-то там предполагать? - Мне кажется, или ты снова хочешь меня куда-то затянуть?

\- Хочу или нет, это несущественно. Важнее то, что у меня особо выбора-то и нет, - Лакрицияр смотрел на меня внимательно и бесчувственно, словно играя со мной в покер. - Если ты не примешь статус, то раньше или позже - умрешь. И твоя душа не переродится, пока не отыщет во вселенной достаточно сильного тела. 

\- Ты снова это делаешь! - я с криком поднялась на ноги, обличающее указывая на божество пальцем. - Снова меня шантажируешь, пытаясь на меня что-то повесить! Я не буду твоей марионеткой!

\- Спокойнее, никакой марионеткой ты не будешь, это вынужденная мера! - злобно на меня рявкнул божество, а я только издевательски скривила рожу. 

\- Я не дам себя засунуть в какую-то очередную кабалу. Слышал о таком, что с большой силой приходит большая ответственность?! А я не хочу нести ответственность за весь мир!

\- А тебя никто и не заставляет нести ответственность за весь мир, а просто принять статус, который тебе подойдет по праву, - уже более спокойно сказал он, но все еще недовольно на меня зыркал.

\- Нет, и еще раз нет. Если дело в теле, то мы с Франкенштейном найдем выход.

\- Гр-р-р, теперь я понимаю, почему вашу душу столько лет проклинали! - вспылил Лакрицияр, взмахнув руками. - Вы просто невыносимые! Ну раз так, то иди, проваливай из Забвения! И пока не изменишь своего мнения, и не решишься меня хоть немного послушать, то не возвращайся!

Отец замахнулся, словно для пощечины, но вместо удара я почувствовала падение. Длительное, страшное, обещающее далеко не мягкую посадку. Правда, оно резко остановилось, я почувствовала свое тело, и вместе с этим - как в меня пропихивают инородный предмет. Я заорала от боли и стыда, так как кто-то сейчас делал какие-то манипуляции в области моей промежности и взвыла. Блондинистая макушка тут же поднялась, и на меня ошарашенно посмотрел ее владелец, остановив манипуляции в моем теле, давая мне перевести дыхание от боли. А потом Франкенштейн посмотрел злобно на стоящего рядом и побледневшего Тао.

\- Чего стоишь истуканом? Быстро включай усыпляющий газ, сейчас же операция в самом разгаре а у нас больная проснулась! - Тао сразу исполнил поручение, подергав за какие-то рычаги, и гладя меня по голове, с просьбой успокоиться, и считать про себя. Успокоиться было тяжело, но не невыполнимо, и с помощью газа я снова вырубилась, но в этот раз без путешествий куда-либо. Просто крепко уснула. 

***

Та-ак... Продрала один глазок. Молодец, давай, дальше! Либо второй открывай, либо этот шире, блин... Снова закрылся. Мысленно пробормотала проклятия и сдерживала себя от того, чтобы перевернутся на другой бок и не дать конечностям затекать. Может, хоть это меня немного пробудит? А все дело в том, что уже пятнадцать минут как мой мозг уже бодрствует, а тело все не может проснуться. Причем спать уже не хочется вообще. А тело не слушается. Возможно, побочка после всех тех лекарств, что я в себя напихала, не без посторонней помощи. Пробуждаться было тяжело. Я помню как пару раз вставала в туалет, куда меня провожал Франкенштейн, после того как я категорически отказывалась от утки. При этом лепетала что-то совершенно непонятное, о каких-то пирогах и гильзах. И в конце сошлась с мнением, что вполне можно использовать порох как материал для розочек на торте. Полный бред. 

Да! Получилось, я таки продрала глаза! Причем - оба, и одновременно. А все благодаря пожизненному рефлексу просыпаться как только слышу любимую песню. Ну, а то что на звонке и уведомлениях смс у меня на телефона стоят любимые песни не удивительно ведь? Я еще немного подпела Дэну Рейнольдсу, и все-таки пошла на риск, под названием "дотянись до телефона и не наебнись с кровати". Что ж... Судя по тому, как мое тельце не элегантно дефилировало на пол, квест я провалила, но зато телефон поймала. Открыла пришедший смс, и сразу скисла - ну да, кому я еще нужна кроме моего оператора мобильной сети? Хотела уже бросить телефон на кровать, но не сдержалась от соблазна посмотреть на заставку, на которой была так полюбившаяся мне картинка. 

Вот не был бы экран сенсорным - провела бы по нему пальцем. Почему-то после этого разговора с отцом мне нужна была уверенность в самостоятельности своей личности и ее некоторой уникальности. То есть что-то, что отличает меня не только от других субъектов, но и от Франкенштейна. Не спорю, конечно, что вкусы у нас похожие, но все-таки есть моменты, где они расходятся. И эти моменты я хотела уловить и подчеркнуть, не для кого-то, чтобы что-то доказать, а для самой себя. Чтобы увериться, что я не просто чья-то копия, а тоже думаю, чувствую и имею личное мнение. С чего вдруг на меня нашли такие мысли - не в курсе. Возможно еще остатки наркоза и других наркотиков не выветрились. 

Пока я так лежала на полу, телефон заблокировался, и экран блокировки показал мне восемь вечера дня тридцатого марта. Опа! Вы только посмотрите, а у кого сегодня день рождения? У меня, у родимой. Непорядок, мне нужно спуститься ко всем и выпить хотя бы чайку за исполнившийся двадцать первый год. Даже если буду там сидеть в состоянии зомби. Не хочу в такой день быть одной, не хочу и не буду. Кое-как поднялась, оглянулась по комнате, потопала в ванную, быстро дернула за халат и подошла к зеркалу. Что ж, бывало и лучше, но немного воды на лице должно исправить ситуацию, а если не исправит, то я не виновата. Сегодня мой день, как хочу - так и выгляжу. 

Спускалась я тихонько, как мышка, но прекрасно знала, что жителей дома с их слухом - не обмануть. Даже обидно на минуту стало, что никто не пришел на грохот моего падения с пьедестала кровати. Правда, стоило мне преодолеть еще две ступеньки, одна из которых, как на зло, проскрипела, явно намекая что диета, которая теперь мне светит из-за почечных камней не такая уж бредовая идея, и что немного похудеть не помешает. Но черт, я же люблю свои легкие округлости, не хочу, меня худоба не красит. С мыслями подобного характера я спустилась с лестницы, и тихо пошла по коридору, изумляясь, каким образом я раньше не услышала восторженных голосков детей. А когда заглянула в зал - прямо-таки обомлела. 

Все были с праздничными колпаками, держа в руках, на коленях, или просто поставив сбоку, возле себя. На столе были вкусности, которые все уплетали. И как ни странно - при виде меня все удивились. Я прикрыла глаза, уперла руки в бока, и посмотрела на всю братию, что сжалась под моим взглядом.

\- Никак подумали праздновать без меня?

\- Ни в коем случае, - с ответом первым нашелся Франкенштейн, приобнимая меня за плечи и ведя к столу. - Мы хотели дать нашей больной немного отоспаться, и пришли бы. Или в крайнем случае - перенесли бы празднование. Просто дети узнали откуда-то дату твоего рождения, и пришли поздравить.

\- Ребята? Правда? - немного удивленно посмотрела на наших учеников. Несмотря на то, что сильно близко я с ними не была, даже несмотря на их посиделки у нас, они были так привязаны, что не только узнали когда у меня день рождения, но и еще пришли с подарками и идеей вечеринки? Я застенчиво им улыбнулась, чувствуя как из глубин сердца поднимается тепло. Даже блюда на столе были только и исключительно согласованы с моей диетой, а праздничным тортом, в который дети спешно засовывали свечи, был сырник с апельсиновым желе и свежими фруктами. 

Франкенштейн усадил меня рядом с собой, мягко поглаживая по спине, и то и дело спрашивая о самочувствии. Я кивала головой, говоря что все нормально, и не спеша кушала все яства. Оказалось, что блюд из продуктов, которые были мне разрешены, было множество. И их мастерское исполнение нашей негласной поварихой Сейрой вселяло в меня надежду, что во время диеты я не исхудаю до костей. Уминала не я одна - все в доме были рады попробовать чего-то нового, и в знак солидарности к моим запретам сегодня, вместо всяких снеков и чипсов, дети ели фрукты и палочки из свежей морковки и болгарского перца. И по их лицам не было заметно особой грусти по этому поводу.

Когда после легкого ужина мне подсунули под нос торт, я задула свечи, и только потом поняла, что ничего конкретного не пожелала. Но это меня не расстроило. Раз не было никаких явных желаний, значит, мне неплохо живется и сейчас, так, как есть, не меняя ничего. Поэтому моя улыбка во время нарезания торта была довольно искренней.

А потом начались подарки! Дети не особо заморачивались, и скинувшись, подарили мне набор косметики и парные футболки для себя и любимого. Видимо, Юна и Суйи были теми, кто подсказал такую идею. Но футболкам я обрадовалась - обе с принтом Инь-Янь, только моя черная, а Франки - белая. По очереди пообнимала ребят, и заметила, что ко мне выстроилась очередь. 

Первым был Тао, которому явно не терпелось уже показать мне подарок, аж подпрыгивал на месте. Когда я приняла от него коробку, заметила такой выжидающе-обнадеженный взгляд, что не сдержалась, и открыла. Из лепета Тао, который резко ускорился, когда я только приоткрыла коробку, я поняла только что это смартвоч, усовершенствован им, который может служить как подслушивающее устройство, и который полностью синхронизирован с моим телефоном и целым домашним штабом квартиры, так что с ним мне должно быть не страшно ничто, от похищения до третьей мировой войны. Удобно, правда немного непонятно. Нашему хакеру явно придется мне объяснять, как пользоваться сим новым девайсом.

Следующим на очереди был Франкенштейн. Отстранил Тао, с несколько маниакальной улыбочкой, но когда уже повернулся ко мне - от нее не осталось и следа. Скромная полуулыбка и тихое, едва ли не интимное "с днем рождения" заставило меня слегка покраснеть, и перевести взгляд на насыщенно синюю коробочку, обмотанную серебряной лентой. Легкой коробочка не была, так что заинтересовалась я не на шутку, украшения столько не весят. Легко развязала ленточку, и открыв коробку ахнула. На таком же синющем материале гордо лежал прекрасный серебряный скальпель, инкрустированный небольшими алмазами, с выгравированными завитушками, и надписью "моей второй половинке". Когда провела пальцами по шершавой надписи, волей-неволей изумленно посмотрела на Франкенштейна.

\- Алмазная пыль?

\- Да. Хенд-мейд, так сказать. Можешь смело использовать для операций, пыль не осыплется, - после этого я крепко прижала его за шею, так крепко, что не будь он модифицирован - точно бы сломала. А потом отставила подарок в сторону, стерла незаметные слезки в уголках глаз, и посмотрела на следующего в очереди.

Урокай подошел ко мне, немного смущаясь, и протянул мне диск The Pretty Reckless, ничем не завернутый, без всей лишней мишуры, и коротко поздравил. Следом за ним шел Раэль, явно собрат по ощущениям сегодняшнего дня. Правда, несмотря на чувство неловкости, он остановился подольше, поздравил как следует и сказав, что это подарок от всех Кертье, подал мне большой, квадратный, черный футляр. А открыв его, я снова потеряла дар речи. Колье, которое сверкало на черном куске бархата было очень красивым. Золотые завитушки, украшенные множеством бриллиантов, встречались вместе, чтобы поддерживать рубин, а также выделяющуюся "капельку" того же драгоценного камня. Я поблагодарила Кертье, слегка ему поклонившись, а он от этого на минуту замешкался. Видимо, хотел уже скрыться с глаз всех, но что-то явно заставило его передумать и сесть на диван.

Далее на очереди был Регис. Он вручил мне шейный платок бежевого цвета, с замысловатым узорчиком по краям и овальной, изумрудной брошью. Я усмехнулась намеку, что все время являюсь перед Лордом в неподобающим виде, но искренне поблагодарила, отложив подарок в кучу. Сразу после Региса подарок вручила мне Сейра. И если говорить на чистоту, ее подарок порадовал меня больше предыдущего. Ведь такой женщине как я, уставшей от тяжелого труда и обороны территории, сертификат СПА мог только явиться во сне. А тут вот, улыбнулась удача, благодаря юной благородной. Приобняла девушку, еще раз улыбнулась карточке в моей руке и положила на кучу, на диван. 

После ко мне подошли сразу трое. Такео, Кира и М-24, видимо, решились подарить мне свои подарки вместе, чтобы посильнее впечатлить. Хотя, как по мне это было совершенно лишним, так как двухметровый мишка от Такео, которого смело можно было использовать вместо кровати, или подробный макет сердца, который для досуга можно было складывать как паззлы от Киры, и даже огромная пятилитровая бутылка Джек Дениелс с подставкой от М-24 не смогли бы меня в любом случае оставить равнодушной. Так что я просто стояла перед этой тройкой, мечась глазами от одного предмета к другому, и просто захватив все одновременно в свои широкие объятия, прижала подарки к себе.

\- Мое. Не отдам. Спасибо, - последнее я вспомнила чудом, не иначе, тут же прижимая к себе закинутого на плечо мишку, и аккуратно поставив макет на столик. Бутылку же взяла за горлышко, осматривая, и уже хотела прижаться к ней щекой, как ее у меня отобрали.

\- Не твое. Когда поправишься, тогда отдам, а сейчас спрячу, - ни одно мое жалобное выражение лица не подействовало, и мой любимый напиток от меня забрали. Я насупилась, но потом ко мне подбежала Эшлин с улыбкой во все 32 зуба, протягивая мне коробку, явно украшенную от руки.

\- Держи, думаю, наш с папой подарок тебя немного развеселит, - я приняла коробку, открыла, и увидела только воздушный шарик. На крышке была иголка, с надписью "бум!". Я последовала нехитрой инструкции, и из шарика посыпались конфетти. Франкенштейн наблюдал за этим с царской выдержкой, сдерживаясь даже от подергивания глазом, а я посмотрела что покоилось на дне коробки. Ароматические свечи, рамочка с фотографией моей и Эшлин с пижамной вечеринки, и небольшой набор аромамасел для ванной. Хоть это и были простые безделушки, но меня это тронуло, и я всмотрелась в нашу общую фотографию, чудом только заметив, что Музака что-то пытается впихнуть мне в руки. Этим что-то был рулон какого-то ворсистого, белого материала.

\- Держи, с днем рождения! - Музака улыбнулся, и я приняла от него сверток, выжидающе на него глядя. - В магазине сказали что это очень популярный подарок нынче девушкам. Какой-то коврик как с фильма ужасов, я не очень понял, хехе, - оборотень засмущался, но я поняла что он имел ввиду. Расстелила сверток на столе, и убежала на кухню, возвращаясь с мокрой рукой. И перед всеми прижала ладонь к ковру, от чего на нем остался ярко-красный отпечаток моей ладони. После небольшой демонстрации приобняла Музаку, и еще раз Эшлин. И вдруг передо мной встал на колено Кэриас.

\- О, Леди! Я был очарован вашей красотой с первого дня нашей встречи! Я так рад что смог дождаться вашего дня рождения, чтобы теперь вручить вам мой скромный дар! - приобретя некий иммунитет к речам этого благородного, я без смущения приняла его подарок. Букет алых роз был роскошен, и источал мягкий аромат. Правда, меня не хило пробило на ха-ха, когда я отметила что тот перевязан изолентой. Приставив букет к лицу не сдержалась от громкого смеха, но это оказалось еще не концом. Блостер сунул мне в ладонь что-то округлое, и я тут же посмотрела, что это. На меня своим единственным глазом смотрел красивый кованый павлин, его хвосты заняли остальную площадь предмета, и сверкали разноцветными камушками. Я нажала на небольшой рычажок, и тут же открыла, понимая, что в подарок мне дали карманное зеркальце. Что ж, и практично, и красиво, и с намеком. Я поблагодарила Кэриаса, рассматривая павлина, как ко мне подошел очередной блондин. 

Это был бывший Лорд. Он легко улыбался, и держал небольшой футляр для бижутерии. Перехватив мой взгляд он ухмыльнулся шире, подавая мне подарок.

\- Я предполагал, что когда ты получишь подарок от Кертье, то возможно будешь в растерянности. Поэтому я решил подарить тебе что-то до комплекта, чтобы соблазн одевать эти украшения появлялся чаще. Умница я, не так ли? - мне не оставалось ничего другого кроме как кивнуть, поддакнуть и посмотреть что же там такое подобрал Родерик. В футляре покоились пара сережек, действительно красивых и в чем-то напоминающих колье от Раэля. Я прикинула в мозгу, где и когда была бы возможность это одеть, но решила не сильно заморачиваться, повод всегда найдется. Даже в ту же Лукедонию. Главное, чтобы не одевать на мероприятия, грозившееся окончиться свистопляской, а то жаль будет такой красоты. 

И, как в завершение вечера, передо мной оказались оба Ноблесс. Рейзел передал коробку, поздравив меня с днем рождения, а Раймонд заверил меня, что мне подойдут. Я уж было подумала, что речь снова зашла об украшениях, но когда аккуратно распаковала подарок, то обнаружила там духи. Аква Ди Джио, действительно, видела я их впервые. Но как только распылила на запястье - тут же влюбилась. Цветочные ноты очень гармонично переплетались с яркими, цитрусовими запахами, оставляя после себя какую-то призрачную, но очень приятную сладость. Я поблагодарила Кадисов, зажимая их в объятиях и они ответили мне тем, что легко коснулись моей спины. 

Ну а Шинву был бы не Шинву, если бы не предложил групповые обнимашки, глядя на нас троих. Но тем не менее, таким днем рождения я была довольна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Минутка визуализации ништяков от автора:  
> Колье от клана Кертье: https://static02.leomax.ru/productImages/2a/b5/2ab52c5186692e80c3361d9e767796c2_large.jpg  
> Сережки от Родерика: https://images.ua.prom.st/1022584376_w1280_h1280_img_0577.jpg  
> Зеркальце от Кэриаса: https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1s3uzdzgy_uJjSZR0q6yK5pXaC/-.jpg_q50.jpg


	33. Часть 32

После этих обнимашек Сейра, Регис и Раэль пошли провожать детей домой. А я осталась в зале, гипнотизируя праздничный сырник, но не решаясь взять себе еще кусочек, так как голода не чувствовала. Как любил говорить мой дедушка - поедала его глазами. Зато взяла пример с окружающих и попивала себе чай, слушая разговоры других. Когда тема плавно сошла на тему здоровья, причем, не с моей руки, я решительно отставила чашку на стол и приподнялась на коленях, так как на тот момент сидела на полу, на мягком, пушистом брюшке мишки, которого назвала Дино, взяв во внимание его огромные размеры, по сравнению с обычными плюшевыми игрушками. 

\- Так, а знаете, мне будет крайне интересно, если вы мне расскажете, как протекала моя операция, - не без интереса я посмотрела выжидающе в первую очередь на Франки, но и на Тао косила взглядом. Модифицированные, которые при этом были, внезапно как-то сконфузились, а особенно наш хакер, при этом как-то бледнея. - Ведь не могло быть так, что Франкенштейн не рассчитал дозы наркоза. Я не имела права проснуться во время операции.

\- А объяснение очень простое, - Франкенштейн, полностью расслабленный, пожал плечами. - Как только подействовал наркоз, твои хвосты вдруг активировались и вышли погулять, грозно поворачиваясь кинжалами к каждому, кто подходил к тебе ближе чем на метр. Я все руки себе исколол, пока понял, что их можно успокоить только поглаживанием. Пришлось потратить время и погладить каждый отдельно. У тебя их, кстати, столько же, сколько и у павлинов. У них примерно 180-200, а у тебя 197, - я, не сдерживая своего удивления, посмотрела на блондина. Нет, я конечно, предполагала, что их много, так как шлейф из них был просто шикарным. Но само количество все-таки насторожило, каждый хвост ведь у меня потолще павлиньего перышка будет. 

\- И только поэтому операция так затянулась? Не было никаких осложнений?

\- Нет, - Франкенштейн улыбнулся мне как-то снисходительно, - если бы не твое внезапное пробуждение, я бы управился со всем быстрее, думаю, даже в пятнадцать минут уложился бы.

Такие факты меня обескуражили. То есть, ради пятнадцати минут мне дали наркоз, после которого я чуть ли не двое суток приходила в себя? Я понимала мотивы Франкенштейна, когда он согласился на то, чтобы меня усыпить. Если бы мне сказали сразу, сколько примерно продлится операция, я бы возможно собрала всю волю в кулак и решилась без наркоза, но кто знает, чем бы все это вылилось в итоге. Не словила бы я какого-то истерического состояния или панической боязни после операции, или даже во время нее? Неизвестно. Потому что такая боль очень меня страшила. На такую боль регенерация не действовала, от болезней я не застрахована, пусть и выносливость больше. Но терпеть подобное, понимая при этом что избиение до полу-смерти не особо страшно... Это чудовищно. А сдвигов в психике мне не нужно, я и без этого не до конца нормальная. И как же скоро все наши домашние в этом убедятся...

***

Даже не смотря на то, что я проспала так много, отходя от наркоза, меня потом все-равно клонило в сон сильнее чем остальных, и к десяти вечера я уже вовсю клевала носом. В конце-концов, так в зале и уснула, используя плечо Такео как подушку. Думаю, сильно против подобного он не был. Как меня тащили обратно в комнату я не помню, прям вообще. Сознание ко мне вернулось следующим утром, когда я довольно бодро вскочила с кровати, тут же зашипев.

Тело полностью избавилось от всех токсических болеутоляющих и наркоза, показывая мне все оттенки, всю палитру моего самочувствия. Я отчетливо чувствовала, где у меня находится левая почка и прилегающий мочеточник. Инородное тело словно не желало давать мне о нем забыть, отзываясь дискомфортом. Но ничего, кроме дискомфорта, не было, значит _той_ боли тоже не будет. Для проверки своих возможностей занялась небольшой разминкой и сделала вывод, что стент в общем-то в жизни не мешает, к этому легкому дискомфорту привыкнуть можно, но если не хочу более ярких впечатлений, то следует избегать резких движений тазом, или сильных наклонов туловищем вниз. 

После разминки обратила внимание, что на столике возле телефона лежит записка и пластинка с непонятными черно-зелеными капсулами. 

_С добрым утром, Оленька._   
_Я в школе, дома остались в твоем распоряжении Урокай, Музака и Кэриас._   
_Используй их как пожелаешь, они временно - твои рабы. А тебе_   
_очень нежелательно заниматься любыми физическими нагрузками,_   
_потому пусть в этом тебя и выручают, иначе стент будет чувствоваться_   
_свыше нормы. Таблетки, что я оставил - спазмолитики, как раз на_   
_более комфортную переносимость стента, пить два раза в день, с утра_   
_и вечером. Если что-то будет не так - звони мне, отвечу в любое время._   
_И очень тебя прошу, не пользуйся тем, что меня нет дома, и при выборе_   
_завтрака руководствуйся тем, какая у тебя сейчас диета, не нарушай ее._   
_Помни, пусть меня нет - я все вижу и знаю._   
_Люблю и целую, Ф._   
_П.С. Ослушаешься - накажу и не пожалею._

Что ж, после такой записки мои чувства были смешаны. С одной стороны, меня не мог не обрадовать факт что у меня есть три холопа, но с другой - они также считаются няньками, которые, скорее всего, не будут давать привычной мне свободы маневра и чуть что будут спешить выручать. Так же было и в ситуации с Франкенштейном - только слепой бы не заметил, что тот обо мне заботится, но и забота эта имела привкус какой-то тирании. Ну вот честно, наказывать за крошечную, шоколадную конфетку? А ведь я уверена, как только он узнает, что я поддалась искушению - обязательно накажет.

Оставалось только отложить записку с театрально тяжелым вздохом и, подхватив пластинку с таблетками, спуститься вниз к завтраку. Никакой инструкции к пилюлям не было, так что я решила что нет большой разницы, принимать их до еды или после, и решила сразу их выпить и забыть до вечера. Как только я осмотрелась в поисках завтрака, и посмотрела на высококлассные сосисочки с некоей грустью, на кухню тут же зашел Урокай, ухмыляясь на вид моей жалобной моськи и зажатых в кулаке сосисках. Со вздохом вернула сосиски обратно в холодильник, а сама вытащила творог, йогурт, ржаной, тостовый хлеб и овощи. Раньше я была на похожей диете, похудения ради, но тогда не было запретов на помидоры или шпинат. Так что делала я себе бутерброды с творогом и овощами без особого удовольствия. 

Словно пожалев меня, Урокай, за то время пока я возилась с бутербродами, принялся готовить чай по моему рецепту. Так что когда большая тарелка бутербродов была готова, передо мной молча поставили чашку ароматного мятного чая и сахарницу. Я предложила бутерброды Урокаю, но тот помотал головой в отрицательном жесте. А потом на кухне появился тот, кто от моего предложения отказываться не собирался.

\- О, у нас тут завтрак? - Музака мотнул своей гривой и подхватил бутерброд.

\- А тебе мало было завтрака со всеми? - ухмыльнулся Урокай, не предложив оборотню чая, так как тот направился прямым курсом к кофеварке. 

\- Ну же, Юроки, ты что, не знал что у Музаки прямо **волчий**? аппетит - невольно ухмыльнулась своему каламбуру, а Урокай даже не пытался сдержать смех, не совсем элегантно прыснув чаем. Кэриас, что как раз зашел к этому моменту, неодобрительно покачал головой, а оборотень удивленно застыл, глядя на нашу двойку, видимо до него доходил смысл сказанного. Да ладно, только не говорите мне, что до этого момента никто не пошутил об этом? Я предложила Кэриасу бутерброд или чай. Благородный попросил только чая. И когда мы себе сидели в такой уютной атмосфере, я решила посвятить других в свои планы. 

\- Итак, дорогие мои, сегодня по расписанию, у нас шоппинг! - хлопнула в ладоши и наблюдала за их реакцией. Заинтересованная у Блостера и разочаровано-безысходная у Музаки и у Урокая.

\- Может дома останемся? - без особой надежды предложил рыжик.

\- Ты же недавно после операции, разве тебе можно? - добавил Музака.

\- Нет, не останемся. И да, мне можно. Я решила так, - уверенно проговорила я. - Да и к тому же стент нужно проверить в действии. Да и таскать покупки вы можете, да? А доберемся на машине. Кто-то из вас ведь наверняка умеет водить, да? - в ответ была только обреченная тишина.

***

Я сидела в торговом центре и с удовольствием поедала мороженное. Слава Лакрицияру, на них запрета не было. Передо мной сидели вусмерть вымотанные няньки, и я невольно над ними похихикивала. Было ощущение, что даже если бы возле них сейчас Рейзел танцевал кан-кан, в соответствующем наряде, то они бы едва обратили на это внимание. Но где-то я могла их понять... Сама немножко вымоталась. Шутка ли, три раза обойти огромный продуктовый гипермаркет и строительный магазин.

Посмотрев на все мои покупки, я невольно нахмурилась. Приехали мы сюда на такси и таким же образом собираемся возвращаться. А сумки точно займут весь багажник и наверняка нужно будет еще немного в салон упихнуть. Но раздумывала я не долго и решительно съела еще ложечку лакомства, с большим количеством тоффи - поместимся. Как говориться, в тесноте, да не в обиде. Во второй руке я вертела карту торгового центра, прикидывая, куда еще нужно заскочить на минутку. Был соблазн именно сегодня воспользоваться подарком Сейры, но нет. На сегодня у меня еще много, очень много дел. Причем некоторые нужно было сделать сейчас, пока большинства домашних нет, а остальные - ночью. Я отложила ложку и злобно потерла ручкой об ручку, от чего мои компаньоны съежились. Видимо, подумали что нужно в еще один магазин. Но вместо этого я вытянула телефон и вызвала такси. 

Когда мы оказались дома, мои пакеты любезно доставили в нашу с Франкенштейном комнату, а я раскладывала на кухне продукты. А потом, когда мои няньки были очень увлечены идеей отдыха, я высыпала содержимое всех пакетов на кровать, придирчиво осмотрела и выбрав парочку предметов - упорхнула в лабораторию, закрывшись там наглухо. Правда, я была уверена, что и наверху слышат мой злобный смех.

***

Вечер был тихим, как никогда. Все домочадцы, кроме меня, Рейзела, Раймонда и Франкенштейна спали. Не без моей помощи, конечно. Сегодня после ужина я вызвалась сделать необычный напиток, а именно - какао со сгущенным молоком и мятой. Отведали все, кроме меня, Ноблесс и Франкенштейна. По сути, поэтому и спали, я на многое пошла, чтобы сделать их сон крепким, здоровым и беспробудным. Правда, действие длилось всего четыре часа, поэтому нужно было спешить. 

Я посетила почти каждую спальню. Почти в каждой сделала свое "доброе" дело и тихо удалялась, спеша уже в следующую. У некоторых избранных подарки были оставлены на пороге, у кое-кого - даже в туалете. Парочка была даже в местах общего доступа, так называемые сюрпризы. Кто найдет - тому и повезет. А некоторые только-только ждали своей реализации. Оставив последний подарок в зале, я облегченно села в кресло, встречаясь с изумленным взглядом обоих Ноблесс. И заговорил первым Рейзел.

\- Ольга... Я чувствую от тебя опасность, но ее источником не является Темное Копье, - Мастер не счел нужным продолжать, но я прекрасно улавливала его немой вопрос.

\- Ох, Рейзел-ним, не стоит так переживать, - я прикрыла глаза, глядя на часы. Надо хотя бы часик или два вздремнуть. - Обо всем вы узнаете утром. Это все, что я делала - человеческая традиция. Первое апреля, называется.

***

Разбудил меня громкий хлопок и звук призываемого оружия духа. Я сразу подорвалась на ноги и побежала в коридор с жилыми комнатами. Первой, как я и ожидала, проснулась Сейра, которая обычно помогала при завтраке, и сразу же попалась в мою ловушку. С явлением хлопушки благородная знакомая не была, поэтому, когда открыла дверь, приведя в движение нехитрый механизм, сразу подумала о какой-то опасности. Ее напряженная фигура, держащая Косу Смерти и удивленно смотрящая на конфетти на полу, вызвала у меня кривую улыбку и тихий смешок. Правда, от шума проснулись некоторые другие и подошли не спящие. Ноблессы, пройдя за мной, так же растеряно смотрели на конфетти, как и Сейра, которая спрятала оружие и теперь касалась мелких разноцветных квадратиков. 

Из комнат вывалились Регис, Раэль, Родерик и Такео. М-21 нормально открыл двери и хотел выбежать в коридор, но не смог, так как я заклеила косяк его комнаты пищевой пленкой полностью, в которую он впечатался лицом. Родерик хохотнул, а Такео непонимающе нахмурился. Впрочем, Кира тут же трансформировался, разрывая пленку и нахмурившись, посмотрел на своего боевого товарища и предыдущего Лорда благородных, а я чуть ли не ржала в голос от его реакции. Впрочем, Раэль и Регис тоже от меня это подхватили, тихо хихикая. Неудивительно, такая ведь живописная картина: на Кире застряли кусочки пленки, лицо крайнее растерянное, ну а волосы патлатых... Родерик щеголял теперь с синющей шевелюрой, которую, к моему удивлению, еще не заметил, а у Такео хвост был черным. Кира намекнул им на их внешний вид, указывая то на их волосы, то на свои. Родерик сразу смекнул, глядя то на рассыпанные конфетти, то на баррикады в комнате Киры, и забежал к себе. Такео был быстрее и просто взметнул волосами, ловя свой хвост. Несмотря на то, что находились в разных помещениях, они добились удивительной синхронности, а в некоторый момент им подвыл Тао. 

Впрочем, вскоре он вылетел из комнаты, с испуганным взглядом и недоумевающе смотрел на все необычности, в том числе и на ногти Региса, которые могли похвастаться вырви-глазным розовым и зеленым цветом. Лицо у него сразу очень красноречиво покраснело, чуть ли не до кончиков ушей, на глаза легла тень, губы задрожали. Было заметно, как благородный очень хочет кинуть какое-то крепкое словцо, но из-за присутствия Ноблесс сдерживается до тихого "как не элегантно". А тем временем в нашей картине появились еще действующие лица.

Из своей комнаты выскочил разозленный Родерик, впервые его таким видела. Кроме того, на шум выглянул Музака, а следом за ним Эшлин. Правда, когда она посмотрела на отца своего, то сначала впала в небольшой ступор, а потом мелодично рассмеялась. Бывший Лорд оборотней теперь щеголял густой, насыщенно-зеленой шевелюрой. Кэриас, высунувшись из своей комнаты с мрачным лицом, явно посмотревшись с утра в зеркало, презентовал нам обычные коричневые волосы. Видимо, он бы меньше расстроился какому-нибудь экзотическому цвету, нежели такой серой обыденности. Но апогеем стал Франкенштейн, что ступив за порог лифта сразу припечатался лицом в мягкий ковер коридора, поскользнувшись на масле, заранее, заботливо мной пролитом. В наступившей тишине, мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как признаться. 

\- Первое апреля - никому не верю, - а теперь главное быстро делать ноги.

***

Ну, это было вполне ожидаемо что со скоростью всех жителей дома, никто мне ноги сделать не даст. Тем более, что я инстинктивно, помня опыт моей жизни из другого мира, побежала в человеческом темпе. Родерик тут же поймал меня за шкирку, и все собрались в зале. Сначала было тихо, но Тао не выдержал первым.

\- Что ты сделала со ВСЕЙ моей техникой? Ничто не реагирует ни на какие розетки! Неужели ты их привела в негодность? Мои малышки... - Тао начал баюкать в руках свой ноутбук, словно маленького ребенка. 

\- Лак для ногтей, - тихо сказала я, ухмыляясь. Мне вообще хотелось бессовестно рассмеяться, но постные мины окружающих не особо располагали. Точнее, я знала, что если это сделаю, то жалеть меня не станут, и таки-выпишут живительных люлей. А отхватывать не хотелось.

\- И что ты сделала с нашими волосами? - процедил Родерик, правда Франкенштейн не поддержал его гнева, и слегка прыснул смехом.

\- Поделом тебе, жучара старый.

\- Вообще-то это не повод для смеха, - серьезно сказал Музака, а Кэриас кивнул головой, в жесте солидарности, что вообще-то не было для них особо привычно. А еще учитывая прически... Такая гротескная ситуация, что если бы не маячащее на горизонте наказание - записала бы на камеру и выслала в какую-то фотостудию, мол, смотрите какие у меня дома актеры-самородки.

\- Да не волнуйтесь вы так, это смывается, - я махнула рукой в их сторону. - Правда, с какого-то девятого-десятого раза. А вообще, это просто инновационная разработка, я сама это разработала. Тоник в виде лака, с функцией термосмены цветов! 

\- Такео, намочи-ка свои волосы в горячей воде, - "попросил" нашего снайпера Франкенштейн, явно задумавшись над моими словами. У Такео особо выбора не было, но по глазам можно было уловить, что в гробу он видал все мои гениальности, и Франкенштейна, внезапно ими заинтересовавшегося. И вернулся к нам он еще больше расстроенный, с беленькими волосами, словно в миг поседел. Все посмотрели на эту картину не без интереса, а я сразу вскочила на ноги, понимая, что это мой шанс раскрыть всю свою гениальность и, чего уж греха таить, коварность. 

\- Вот, посмотрите, как легко происходит смена цветов, - подтолкнула под кондиционер Такео, который явно был ни живой, ни мертвый от такого обращения с ним и с его волосами. Кроме потока холодного воздуха, который хлынул сразу после включения, кондиционер выплюнул еще кучу перьев, которые тут же прилипли к мокрым волосам Такео. Я только хихикнула над еще одной удавшейся шалостью. А снайпер только обреченно вздохнул, и что-то про себя пробурчал, но делиться своим мнением не стал, явно чувствуя себя обреченным. Впрочем, остальные обладатели нового цвета тут же умчались к себе, смотреть на другие цвета. 

Пока пострадавших не было, Франкенштейн ушел заваривать чай, а Сейра вместе с Урокаем и Эшлин пошли кашеварить и готовить завтрак. Кира, правда, поспешил за ними, окликнув Франкенштейна, что он дескать с чаем поможет. А все потому, что Тао молча сверлил меня глазами, прижимая к себе ноутбук, и никто не знал как эта бомба потом взорвется, и что будет итогом - причитания или безостановочная трепка. Я решила не провоцировать бедного, до глубины своей хакерской души, обиженного Тао, и встала на пороге кухни, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на то, как ничего не подозревающие домашние снова попадутся в мои ловушки. 

Первым попался Урокай, открывший холодильник, а потом захлопнувший его с силой и еще чтобы наверняка, потер глазки и стал тяжело дышать. Остальные стали спрашивать, что такое, а тот только пробормотал "там еда, того... Живая. Эти продукты реально на меня смотрят". Не ржать, не ржать, держаться... Прикрыла ладошкой рот, пока Франкенштейн, как самый отважный, после такого заявления бывшего каджу открыл холодильник, минутку попялил, а потом взял да вынул оттуда апельсин, и с ухмылкой показал Юроки.

\- Неужели так страшно? - рыжик, словно не веря, взял в руку фрукт, на котором были нацепленные глазки. Как раз тут - простые наклейки 2д, но в холодильнике были и объемные, и даже на пружинках. Остальные тоже посмотрели в холодильник и тепло улыбнулись, так как на некоторых продуктах даже улыбочки или рожицы были. Веселый, короче, холодильник, очень веселый. Если даже не сказать - наркоманский.

А потом, когда все расслабились от такого безобидного пранка, М-21 вдруг открыл верхний шкафчик, в котором в этом доме хранились кружки. Из него тут же повалила пена для бритья, которую я вчера предусмотрительно заморозила, вскрыла банку и она растаяв, вспомнила что вообще-то является пеной, распушилась. Так что Кира теперь стоял в немой тишине кухни, пытаясь убрать пену с глаз, куда пришли уже обновленные цветные патлатые. 

Длинные волосы Родерика могли теперь по насыщенности алого цвета соревноваться с его глазами, Музака пальцами взъерошивал оранжевые волосы, грозно стреляя в меня глазами, а Кэриас, у которого дергался глаз, показал нам свои розовые кудряшки. Было заметно, что на меня уже хотели вылить новую дозу проклятий, но они были слишком удивленны внешним видом Киры и стекающей из шкафчика пеной. Я хохотнула и, в качестве реабилитации, стала помогать М-21 избавится от пены. Правда, очень быстро к нему подошел Такео, а меня заставили убирать после своей шалости. Но я так привыкла к уборке после подобных затей, что даже не воспринимала это как наказание за свои злодеяния.

Вскоре чай был подан и я в тихую наблюдала из кухни, как плюются Ноблесс, и недоуменно смотрят на Франкенштейна. А тот в свою очередь, так же смотрит на них. Номер с солонкой и сахарницей всегда был бессмертным, но именно здесь, в ситуации где наши Кадисы любят себе его положить от души (хотя Раймонд предпочитает только пять ложек), он был просто чуть ли не самой большой гадостью. Это ведь получается чисто соляной раствор. Я, конечно, очень натурально притворилась, что я тут ни при чем, но в этом не было особого смысла, так как в этом доме на подобную дерзость могла пойти только я. И как только я закончила с уборкой, ко мне на всех парах подлетели Регис и Тао, требуя средство для снятия лака, хотя это было похоже на попытку вытрясти душу. 

Сильно мучить их я не стала и без драк отдала, правда, когда потом увидела что ногти Региса все так же накрашены, смекнула, что хакер потратил весь пузырек на вилки от проводов. А их, кстати, было очень много, большинство своего времени как раз на это и потратила. За завтраком все были более-менее спокойны и, что самое главное для меня - усыпили свою бдительность. Поэтому после завтрака я не погнушалась разыграть еще одного жителя нашей общаги. Подошла к Раэлю, зажав подмышкой швабру и держа в одной руке кружку с водой, а во второй - стульчик.

\- Раэль, у меня к тебе серьезный вопрос, - внимательный взгляд на блондина. - Хочешь проверить свою силу и умения? - по вытянувшемуся лицу благородного и какой-то искре в глазах, я смекнула, что крючок заброшен мной очень удачно. Раэль сразу подобрался и посмотрел на меня, вскинув презрительно подбородок.

\- Как ты еще хочешь это проверять? В ваши эти человеческие машины лезть не буду и под нож не лягу.

\- Ах, да конечно нет, я бы тебе такого даже не предлагала, - поставила стульчик на пол, и протянула ему швабру. - Есть одна вещь, с которой люди совладать не способны, - встала на стул, прижав к потолку стакан щедро наполненный водой. - Его суть заключается в том, что нужно к донышку прижать швабру... - Раэль последовал моему совету и я тут же, с лыбой от уха до уха отпустила стакан и спрыгнула с кресла. - И суть в том, что нужно вернуть стакан, не пролив ни капли. Ты же в курсе как Франкенштейн относится к беспорядкам в _этом_ доме. Иначе застрянешь тут, пока кто-то другой не придет тебе на помощь, - глядя на удивленное лицо Кертье я хихикнула. - С первым апреля, Раэль!

Спиной я чувствовала его тяжелый взгляд, а потом и вовсе услышала довольно-таки современные матерные слова, но больше меня это не интересовало. Пока что Раэль немного в шоке и возмущается, но когда первая злость схлынет и зашевелятся мозги, то он поймет, что вполне-таки может сам выпутаться из этой ситуации, используя свои сверхсилы, а особенно скорость. А пока что пусть немного позлится, того и гляди, терпению научится. Я же, не теряя времени, увела на кухню Сейру, обучая ее делать вкусное, "фисташковое" мороженное. Ради такого случая не жаль было раскошелиться на большой пакет вассаби. 

Все получилось отлично. Благородная, прознав о чем-то новом и кулинарном, охотно мне помогла, становясь соучастницей. Конечно, ради прикрытия я дала немного фисташек в то мороженное, которые нам помогал расколупывать Регис, все еще сопящий на меня, как злобный хомячок. Как и положено, мы позвали на "десерт" всех домашних. Я все это украсила как надо - и шоколадом полила, и арахису сверху сыпанула... Красота, но не съедобно. Но мне нужно было показать, что это совсем безобидно, потому я зачерпнула ложку, как у меня сразу отобрали из рук фужер. Франкенштейн навис надо мной с улыбкой "сама невинность".

\- Оля, ты же ведь не забыла, что шоколада, как и арахиса, тебе нельзя? - вида ради, я скрестила руки на груди и что-то там пробурчала, о том какая у Франки замечательная память. Мои бурчания ожидаемо пропустили сквозь уши, но в блеф, похоже, поверили. Все попробовали сие искусство, и... К моему глубочайшему удивлению, не все стали плеваться и бежать за водой. Поступили так только Кира, Регис, Урокай, Такео, Эшлин и Раэль, а Кадисы с мужеством проглотили, но дальше есть отказались, занявшись чаем, в этот раз подслащенным медом. Остальные же немного похмурились, привыкли к необычному вкусу, и дальше уже наминали как миленькие... И моя шокированная физиономия, видимо, была для них слаще любых сладостей, вон как довольно глазками в мою сторону стреляют. Неплохо, неплохо, респект им. 

После необычного десерта, что особую любовь вызвал у М-24 и бывшего Лорда как Благородных, так и оборотней, все разбрелись кто куда. Правда, когда Эшлин поднялась, у нее на штанах красовалась большое такое влажное пятно на промежности, конечно же, моими стараниями сделанное. Старый, добрый номер со шприцем, всегда действует безотказно. Эшлин моей проказе только рассмеялась, и тут же поймав меня в захват, стала тереть меня по волосам кулаком. Вот это я понимаю, человек с чувством юмора! Дочь оборотня ушла к себе, переодеваться, а я, воспользовавшись случаем, попросила Сейру научить меня рисовать, так как однажды застала благородную за этим делом, и очень восхитилась, желая тоже постичь этот навык. 

В доме было тихо, день медленно, но верно заканчивался, уступая место ночи, я выполнила весь список шалостей и уже хотела было насладиться этой тишиной, как вдруг бабахнуло на весь дом. Я подпрыгнула от удивления, остальные домашние, которые разошлись кто куда - примчались и теперь все мы наблюдали как ошарашенный М-24 держит книгу, а везде вокруг него и полки с книгами, лежат конфетти. Упс, об этой ловушке я и забыла. Все посмотрели на меня неодобрительно, и я, не желая больше никого злить, ушла к себе в комнату.

Не было во мне и капли сожаления насчет всех тех ловушек и каверз, что я придумала. Почему-то всегда, всю мою сознательную жизнь, первого апреля я фонтанировала тупыми идеями, а совесть всегда меня покидала. Правда, от низости, которой являются фейковые новости, что кто-то умер или как-либо пострадал, я всегда себя удерживала. Это не было смешно никому, ни мне, ни тому, над кем шучу, ни окружающим. Поэтому, лучше не расстраивать человека лишний раз. 

Мои раздумья прервал Тао, ворвавшийся в мою комнату с воплем что напал Союз, что быстрая готовность и еще что-то. Я выматерилась, думая о сохранности стента и прикидывала возможности выживания, если он от такой нагрузки, что я на него возложу, пробьет почку. Не особо переодеваясь я выбежала из дома... Чтобы тут же получить на голову целое ведро воды. А потом перьев. И еще опилок. А в заключение - сахара и муки. Из меня что, пирог испечь хотят? Быстрее, чем я могла вообще среагировать, мне на грудь повесили какую-то табличку, что-то положили на голову, и в таком образе сфоткали, обещая, что интернет от этого взорвется (правда, обещал только Тао). Я набралась смелости и сняла предмет с головы, оказавшийся игрушечной короной и посмотрела на табличку, на которой красовалась надпись "Королева первого апреля". 

Впрочем, я с недюжинной выдержкой приняла это. Понимаю, что все захотели отыграться на мне за все благие вещи, что я им сегодня заготовила. Так что я с искренним смехом ответила на такой акт вандализма надо мной, и с удовольствием фотографировалась с каждым, кто этого хотел, желая запечатлеть сегодняшний день. 


	34. Часть 33

После реванша от домашних я, как ни в чем не бывало, быстренько упорхнула в ванную, но аккуратно, чтобы с меня ничего не сыпалось. После всех процедур я вывалилась оттуда никакущая - мышцы ломило, было холодно, хотя в комнате была комфортная температура. Хотелось спуститься, пойти на ужин и поприсутствовать на нашем традиционном полуночном чаепитии, в надежде услышать что-то о том, что происходило в школе, пока меня не было. Родерик всегда охотно сливал мне сплетни на эту тему. Но сил хватило только на то, чтобы дойти к кровати. Не иначе, как чудом я залезла в свою бежевенькую ночнушку в пол с вышивкой на бюсте и длинными рукавами (Кира от своей бабушки передал мне презент, заранее предупредив ее о моем дне рождения), и юркнула под одеяло. 

Я почувствовала, что меня пытается кто-то растолкать. Голова была чудесно пустая, не было ни одной мысли, даже никаких воспоминаний обо сне. А меня только активнее тормошили, несмотря на протесты ладошкой и бормотание, скорее всего, невнятное. Мне не было даже слышно своего собственного голоса, что уж тут говорить о том, кто пытался меня разбудить. 

Потом я почувствовала подмышкой холод, словно мне туда что-то замороженное запихнули и, офигевая от такой наглости, все-таки открыла глаза и подняла голову. На большее, меня просто-напросто не хватило. Надо мной нависал Франкенштейн, со встревоженным лицом, а сзади него маячили Родерик, Кира с М-24 и в дверях остальные модифицированные с благородным молодняком. Что, если гора не идет к Магомету, то Магомет идет к горе, что ли? Будем тут чаевничать?

\- Ольга, что с тобой? Стент болит?

\- А должен? - немного выждав и собрав волю в кулак, смогла все-таки сказать это чуть громче, чтобы мою болтовню вообще разобрали.

\- У тебя лихорадка. Но дышишь ты нормально, значит не простуда, только воспалительные процессы, что после операции вполне нормально. Так болит или нет? - отрицательно и невероятно вяло замотала головой, прикрыв глаза. - А что-то другое может болит?

\- Голова, - словно в подтверждение своих слов положила ладонь на затылок и немного потерла. А когда хотела отнять руку, поняла что кольцо запуталось в волосах. Франкенштейн, заметив это с первой попытки, помог мне освободить руку. В тот момент что-то привлекло его внимание, и он осмотрел мою кожу, роясь в волосах, а потом, приспустив немного ночнушку, посмотрел на шею.

\- Твою мать, - чертыхнулся он синхронно с пиликаньем градусника, и тут же извлек его на свет, смотря на результат. - Твою мать! - теперь он сказал это громче, с чувством и экспрессией, отчего невольно хотелось зажать уши, но сил не было вообще. - Тао, Такео, Кира, бегом в лабораторию, подготовьте анализатор состава крови и все для забора! И еще анализатор электролитов, на цито! - отдавая приказы он взял меня на руки, где я просто повисла тряпкой. Единственное усилие, на которое меня хватило - повернуть ладонь, которая свисала так же как и моя голова, и отметить, что плитки ногтей - синие, а сами руки - бледные, почти белые. Наверное, теперь они холодные. После этого наблюдения голова снова была волшебно-пустая, и я только равнодушно созерцала потолок и кусок стены. Правда, вскоре с Франкенштейном поравнялся Родерик и бросил на меня взгляд, но тут же вздрогнул. Так плохо выгляжу?

\- Что с ней, Франкенштейн?

\- У нее температура 41,5 градусов, и, скорее всего, даже не думает падать. Чтоб ты знал, люди умирают уже при 42 градусах. Скорее всего она подхватила какую-то вирусную или паразитарную болезнь. 

После этих слов больше ни у кого не осталось вопросов, и все в тишине пошли в лабораторию, вслед за Франкенштейном, что нес меня. Меня же тело не слушалось, голова словно трещала пополам, но я чувствовала какое-то благодушное расслабление. Мол, посплю вот сейчас минуточку - и сразу полегчает. Ведь, когда я спала, голова не болела? Поэтому как только меня куда-то положили, я тут же сомкнула веки, собираясь отдаться в объятья Морфея, но Франки не давал, хлопая по щекам.

\- Ольга, не спи. Слышишь меня? Эй, Ольга, быстро, мне нужна твоя помощь, - такой аргумент на меня подействовал и я нехотя разлепила глаза. - Можешь повернуться на бок? Мне нужно тебе укол поставить.

\- Н... Нифига... - честно ответила я, не в состоянии двинуть хотя бы пальцем. 

Тут же прибежал Тао, который начал мне что-то увлеченно рассказывать, явно ожидая какой-то реакции и мне приходилось угукать, время от времени смотреть на то, что он мне показывал, вообщем, от идеи уснуть он меня очень качественно отвлекал. За это время Франкенштейн успел у меня взять кровь из вены и поставить укол, чтобы сбить температуру. Потом взял меня за ладонь, проверяя пульс, и так и оставил эту ладошку возле моего лица. Ногти выглядели просто ужасно, кожа была уже не то что бледная, а какая-то прозрачно голубая. 

\- Неужели я умру? - вопрос, конечно, я пробурчала себе под нос, но отреагировали все, что воспринималось мной как-то отстранено, отрешенно. Было все равно на реакцию других, на их ответы на мой вопрос, словно я в комнате была одна. - Умру вот такой вот нелепой смертью, - глаза закрылись сами собой, а губы стали быстро двигаться, и вскоре голосовые связки тоже включились в эту игру. - _И время не станет ждать, не простит. Оно убегает на раз, два, три..._ \- я стала петь дальше эту грустную песню, ужасно фальшивя строчки "Я исчезаю". 

Кира, который был из немногих в той комнате, что разобрал смысл моей песни, поймал мою руку, стараясь ее согреть, растирая, и говоря что-то о том, что дескать, как я могла подумать, что меня могут не спасти, что это простая температура и так дальше. Но его я слушала вполуха. Тут дело было даже не в том, что я не хочу его слушать или с чем-то не согласна. Ведь примерно с таким же безразличным лицом я наблюдала, как неподалеку ходил взад-вперед Франкенштейн, говоря что-то о том, что я брежу. Так же равнодушно отвечала на его взволнованные взгляды, замечая, как ему неприятно смотреть на мое безразличие. Я просто чувствовала, что что-то внутри лопнуло, лишая меня возможности хоть как-то реагировать на происходящее. 

Холодную влагу на лице я почувствовала только тогда, когда Кирилл, стал ее вытирать. Видимо, что-то да пробивалось, через мою принудительную безэмоциональную маску. Прошло какое-то время, где-то пол часа, может чуть больше, когда мое тело уже мало-помалу, снова набирало подвижность и я могла поворачивать голову, сравнивая свои руки. Они уже приходили в норму, но та, которую растирал Кира - все равно выглядела немного получше. Я посмотрела на него с немой просьбой, косясь взглядом на ту руку, которую растирание обошло стороной. Наш оборотень все прекрасно понял и стал растирать вторую ладошку. А я тем временем повернулась к Франкенштейну, смотря, как он разливает мою кровь по двум небольших пробирках.

\- Что там? - блондин на секунду прервался, смотря в мою сторону и заметив более осмысленный взгляд, бросил через плечо "одну минутку" и потом отложил пробирки, подойдя ко мне с градусником. Запихнул его под подмышку и сел возле меня, поглаживая по голове. - Что со мной?

\- Я сделал иммуноферментный анализ, результаты указывают на боррелиоз. Сейчас делается Вестерн-блот, чтобы подтвердить, но это чистая формальность. 

\- Боррелиоз? - я удивленно захлопала глазами, переваривая новую информацию. - Но как такое возможно, меня же никакой клещ не кусал, и следов на коже, тоже нет...

\- Есть, - перебил меня Франки. - У тебя круг на затылке, есть и след от укуса, но самого клеща нет.

\- Боррелиоз... - повторила про себя свой диагноз

\- А чем таким грозный этот укус? - Тао, как всегда, был заинтересован абсолютно во всем, собирая информацию обо всем. 

\- Не сам укус, а то, что клещ передает бактерию этой болезни, - тяжело вздохнул Франкенштейн. - Увы, одной из простых ее не назовешь. Лечится она антибиотиками, но частенько врачи доводят лечение только до стадии "усыпить бактерию". И если оставить в такой стадии пациента, то получите-распишитесь воспаление суставов и мышц, поражение нервной системы, атрофия мышц, а в этом конкретном случае, когда укус так близко от головы, то вполне возможны тоже менингит и двустороннее поражение лицевого нерва. 

Спич нашего ученого слушали все, вне зависимости от того, что было понятно, а что нет. На меня же это произвело очень большое впечатление, так как все эти симптомы были мне так или иначе знакомы, и я отчаянно не хотела этого почувствовать на собственной коже, о чем сразу же не преминула сообщить Франкенштейну. Тот только молча кивнул, сказал что займется сегодня разработкой лекарства, и мой страх немного отступил. Кто как не гениальный ученый найдет способ меня вылечить? Да и заметно было по нему, что от поставленной задачи он в восторге, даже учитывая, что на чаше весов мое относительное здоровье. Но я просто ему доверилась и уснула на койке, на которую меня уложили с самого начала. Засыпала я с мыслью, что пока я в таких хороших руках, тревогу бить не стоит. 

***

На следующее утро меня встретило недовольное выражение лица Франкенштейна.

\- Хочу сказать сразу, чтобы обошлось без недопонимания и пререканий. Из-за болезни Лайма у тебя заметно понизились иммунные реакции тела, так что сегодня буду проводить полный мед. осмотр. 

\- Ничего против не имею, конечно же, но школу ты на кого оставил? Сегодня же понедельник.

\- За один день не сожгут, - отмахнулся блондин, а потом хлынул аурой Копья, на всю лабораторию. - А если что-то и произойдет, то добежать мне не займет много времени, - пояснил он со своей маньячей улыбкой, а я ухмыльнулась. Ведь если он сказал то же самое нашим ГМО с такими же спецэффектами, то за школу действительно можно не волноваться. - Что ж, в таком случае, думаю, можно нам начинать.

И понеслась. Меня действительно решили обследовать основательно. Сначала все началось с проверки рефлексов и прослушивания дыхания и сердцебиения, как на обычном приеме у терапевта. Позже Франкенштейн ощупал мне все что мог - ноги, руки, живот, таз, грудь. После подкатил аппарат для УЗИ, и я решила что проще будет Франки попросить закрыть лабораторию и быть нагишом, чем все эти "приподними ночнушку, да, еще выше". Она, между прочем, длинная и приподнимать ее не шибко удобно. 

Впрочем, это было очень правильное решение, потому что мой врач проехался по всей области туловища и промежности аж по самую шею, отчего я была почти полностью покрыта этим гелем. Пока я оттиралась от этого, использовав целую упаковку салфеток и немного бумажных полотенец, то втихую наблюдала за Франкенштейном. Погруженный в работу, он даже не заметил моей слежки, потому и увлеченно что-то подписывал под каждой фотографией, то хмурясь, то принимая спокойное выражение лица. Я решила пока что не заваливать его вопросами и подождать до окончания сегодняшних процедур. 

Дальше пошла проверка сердца на ЭКГ, но тут уж я сама, лишь бросив взгляд на схему, могла сказать что с сердечком все в порядке, стучит исправно. Потом была спирометрия, которая не была особо напрягающей процедурой, чего не скажешь об гастроскопии, которую я не надеялась проходить когда-либо. Вот честное слово, я не преуменьшаю ее значения и того, насколько полезные она выдает результаты, но единственное, о чем думаешь в процессе, это "как бы только тут позорно не проблеваться", а потом и вовсе "пох, выньте эту штуку, буду стругать дальше чем вижу". Поэтому тут я была очень рада исключительно тому, что это закончилось. 

Следующим этапом проверки, Франкенштейн занялся чуть ли не молниеносно. Ватные палочки так и мелькали, делая мазки везде, где только можно было, и не единожды. Потом ватки сменились на шприцы. Он явно решил воспользоватся тем, что я была натощак и проверить кровь под разными углами. Но я его понимала, раз уж условились на полное обследование, то значит полное, даже если это значит что меня сейчас будут расспрашивать касательно всех прививок, которые мне делали в детстве. И почему я только не взяла своей медицинской книжечки из дома, когда была возможность? Ведь знала же, прекрасно знала, куда, на что и к кому иду. 

После забора крови, что проходил безболезненно благодаря мастерски поставленному венфлону, Франки чуть ли не торжественно вручил мне кружку с немного мутной, беловатой водой. Тест на глюкозу, ясно-понятно. Я быстро выпила содержимое, от чего в голове немного закружилось - от той приторной сладости становилось откровенно плохо, а горло, все еще помнящее гастроскоп, подало в мозг сигнал, что еще одно такое издевательство над ним любимым - и содержимое желудка будет у моих ног. Я не могла не согласиться с подобным предложением. И пока я так себе думку думала, представляя диалог горла с мозгом, мой врач уже взял кровь и ввел в курс необходимости теперь, в течении трех часов, сдавать кровь каждые пол часа. Я лишь тяжело вздохнула, пытаясь осознать, сколько этот светоч науки выкачал и еще выкачает из меня крови. Вот он, истинный вампир, а не те мутанты, тьфу на них. 

Стоило мне только посмотреть в сторону небольшой уборной, как тут же мне в руки заботливо перекочевала маленькая баночка. Понятно, сбор данных для анализов еще не окончен. Послушно потопала в туалет, и как только вернулась, Франкенштейн сразу повел меня к аппарату МРТ с видом "я на пороге открытия", только вот судя по тому, как он хмурился, открытие это было не слишком радужным для меня. Вот же... Неужели может быть еще хуже? Куда еще дальше, скажите на милость? 

На МРТ меня полностью просветили, а вот на КТ - только брюшную полость. Оба снимка мой милый врач повесил на специальной световой доске, рассматривая, сравнивая, записывая чуть ли не без остановки. И самое главное - молча. Было ясно, что лучше ему не мешать формулировать выводы, но обычно он частенько бормочет сам себе, а тут - тишина. Это было необычно, не похоже на него, и немного пугало. Но присмотревшись внимательнее к снимкам я не заметила ничего кроме наглядного подтверждения факта существования во мне камушков. Вот же блядство несправедливое, такие маленькие, а такую адскую боль мне причиняли. 

Отвлек меня от малоприятных дум голос Франкенштейна, который сказал, что кроме глюкозотолерантного теста, на сегодня могу быть свободная, по крайней мере, пока у него не появятся все результаты и, естественно, могу уже одеваться. Я послушалась, но лишь на половину: оделась, но вместо того, чтобы где-то куролесить по дому, встала за спиной и стала делать ненавязчивый, мягкий и расслабляющий массаж. Франкенштейн от моих действий словно ото сна пробудился, посмотрев на меня и тут же с улыбкой откладывая всю свою работу на минутку или две. Склонилась, поцеловала любимые губы, посмотрела в глаза. Уставший вид, мешки под глазами, слегка посеревшее лицо.

\- Ты сегодня вообще спал?

\- Да, мне удалось урвать три часика, когда температура у тебя упала ниже 38 градусов, - поспешил меня успокоить мой умник, но такой факт едва ли успокаивал.

\- Это слишком мало. Ты ведь в курсе, да?

\- Я не могу себе позволить отвлечься на длительный сон, когда ты в опасности. Я всю жизнь мастерски убегал от смерти, и тебе умереть не дам. Вылечу, а потом обязательно избавлю тебя от факторов риска. Над твоей выносливостью еще работать и работать. Почти как у обычного человека.

\- Понимаешь, тут не в выносливости дело... - неловко замявшись, я невольно потупила взор. Раньше или позже все равно настал бы этот момент истины, когда пришлось бы рассказать о своем разговоре с Лакрицияром. Франкештейн тем временем внимательно на меня зыркнул, повернувшись ко мне всем корпусом. Я только и успела, что сесть на ближайшее кресло.

\- А в чем же тогда?

\- Понимаешь... Как бы так сказать попроще, - нахмурилась, вспоминая тот не самый приятный разговор. - Лакрицияр сказал, что все эти мои болячки, это естественная реакция организма на полученную при статусе хранителя, мощь. Пробуждение и все такое. Думаю, это сравнимо с пробуждением оружия духа у благородных. Только вот я этот статус уже переложила на Мастера и его брата. И по скромному мнению папы, душа сама умерщвляет тело, надеясь, что при следующей реинкарнации просто попадется более сильное.

\- Тогда может просто стоит тебя усилить? - я немного поерзала и нервно начала рассматривать свои ладони, незначительно их расцарапывая.

\- Не поможет. Лакрицияр сказал, нужно принимать статус Хранителя.

\- И теперь не хочет его тебе дать? - мой визави злобно скрестил руки на груди.

\- Это не он, а я не хочу, - при этих словах наступила напряженная тишина, и я еще больше сникла, начиная немного заламывать ногти и отрывать по кусочку от кутикулы. - Во-первых, чтобы убедить Мастера не соваться в бой с Роктисом я согласилась на печать от отца...

\- Что за печать? - прервал меня Франки, напрягаясь, что было заметно по его напряженной спине.

\- Печать на душе. Не знаю, распространяется ли она и на тебя тоже, так как у нас душа хоть и одна, но моя ее часть уже перешла через перерождение и парочку сделок. Но ее суть в том, что если моя душа принимает статус хранителя, то автоматически становится марионеткой бога, - Франкенштейн уже хотел было открыть рот в возмущении, но я приподняла руку, останавливая его. - Не в том смысле, что у меня нет своей воли, только в том, что бог мира, в котором сейчас находится душа, может взять над моим телом контроль в любой удобный ему момент. 

\- То есть, если в следующем перерождении нас закинет куда-то не сюда, то другой бог тоже сможет управлять телом? - недовольный прищур голубых глаз, явно обещал мне все кары, которое придумало человечество.

\- Только в том случае, если я вспомню прошлое перерождение, а именно то, при котором получила печать.

\- А если нашу душу занесет в мир, который эти воспоминания не блокирует? - об этом я явно не подумала, и изумленно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, на что он в ответ только прижал длань к челу, продолжая саркастическим тоном. - Иисусе Назаретский, Ольга, уж от кого-кого, а от тебя я ожидал что ты будешь читать на уговорах то, что мелким шрифтом написано, - я скривилась, но правоту не признать не могла. - И разрушить эту печать, я так понимаю, нельзя?

\- Исходя из того, что говорил Лакрицияр, нет. Но нет печати, что нельзя сломать, думаю, у него просто нет для этого полномочий.

\- Замечательные новости, - тяжелый вздох, наступивший после короткого ироничного замечания, заставил меня виновато склонить голову. - Но я ценю то, что ты пошла на это ради Мастера. А во-вторых что там?

\- А во-вторых, - я вспомнила, что говорила до того и именно это было для меня тяжелее, - я не хочу брать на себя такую ответственность.

\- Ответственность за что? - посмотрел на меня внимательно, изогнув бровь, но решил уточнить, замечая мой недоуменный взгляд. - Я имею ввиду, какого рода хранителем тебе предстоит стать?

\- Ну, я не спрашивала, но думаю, что это будет что-то на одном уровне сложности и силы, что хранитель мира, - порядком задумавшись ответила я. - Этого я не уточняла. Но если говорить коротко, то я отказалась. Говоря, что если дело в теле, то мы можем с тобой пофиксить все и я не умру, но тогда Лакрицияр меня вышвырнул, с напутствием не появляться обратно, пока не передумаю. Вот, как-то так.

Франкенштейн задумчиво на меня смотрел, почти не меняя выражения лица, а мне оставалось только ждать вердикта. Потом он молча встал, открутил венфлон, забирая кровь на тест на глюкозу и, быстро проверив все, записал результат и снова посмотрел на меня. Этот взгляд не смущал, я отвечала ему тем же, пока ученый наконец не решился высказаться.

\- Хаа... Нет, ты конечно была права, когда сказала что с телом мы справимся, но я заметил, что ты не учла, сколько это боли будет тебе стоить. То же лечение рака, что я изобрел, довольно эффективное, но довольно болезненное. Живой ты будешь, но не выживешь ли ты из ума - серьезный вопрос.

На такое высказывание я ответила только недоуменным взглядом. Выживу из ума, говорите? Это неприятно, спорить не буду, но если дать себе мысленную установку, что поболит и перестанет, то вполне можно и пережить это в здравом уме. Но как некстати Франкенштейн напомнил мне слова одной девушки, которую встретил на своем пути поисков Мастера. Девушка лежала в больнице, где работал блондин, с богатой мед. картой и любила говорить с врачами только в депрессивном оттенке. Но ее можно было понять. Прошла через антральный гастрит, аппендицит, почечную недостаточность, остеомаляцию, причем все кроме аппендицита, который был вырезан, прогрессировало и словно не реагировало на лечение. И именно Франкенштейна послали сообщить ей о новом результате осмотра - раке мозга. Девушка молча тогда отвернулась от ученого к окну и казалось бы, никак не отреагировала, но Франкенштейн все же услышал ее шепот. "Вы не знаете, доктор, каково это, когда гниешь изнутри. А я знаю". 

\- Пожалуй, да, - неопределенно ответила, все еще видя перед глазами равнодушное лицо пациентки перед глазами. Все-таки психика - хрупкая вещь. И где сломается - никогда не угадаешь.

\- А ответственности ты почему боишься? - от такого вопроса я встрепенулась, изумленно глядя на любимого. Неужели он не понимает, насколько это большой груз? Впрочем, мое недоумение он явно заметил. - Я не спорю, она огромная, но неужели ты думаешь, что не справишься? Ты прекрасно расправляешься со школьными делами, иногда, когда нужно, анализируешь и направляешь других не многим хуже Тао. Ты даже Копье подмяла под себя полностью и вертишь им так, как тебе заблагорассудится, чего мне не удавалось на протяжении веков. Так почему ты посчитала, что не справишься? - Франкенштейн подошел и встал передо мной на одно колено, чтобы быть с сидящей мной на одном уровне глаз. 

\- Это слишком для меня, пойми, - я положила ладони ему на виски, глядя умоляюще. Не хотелось, чтобы он меня туда толкал, я ж ведь соглашусь, а потом от досады хвост съем. Причем все сто девяносто семь хвостов!

\- Ты, похоже, забыла об одной маленькой детали, - он стальной хваткой взял меня за голову, но не причиняя боли. Лишь заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. - Ты не вынуждена нести всю эту ответственность самой. По твоей милости теперь этот дом кишит всяческими сильными существами, которые задолжали тебе по всем фронтам, и небольшая кучка подобных есть еще и в Лукедонии. И не стоит парней списывать со счетов тоже, они хоть и не имеют такой мощи, но тоже не откажут в помощи. Осознай, что ты не одна. Я уже осознал, благодаря тебе, а ты, видимо еще нет.

\- Хех, мы одного поля ягоды, не так ли? - мне не оставалось ничего кроме как криво улыбнуться, и воспользовавшись тем, что Франкенштейн отпустил мою голову, прижаться лбом ко лбу.

\- Это ты точно подметила, - он усмехнулся, словно пытаясь повторить мою улыбку, как зеркальное отражение. - Так что обдумай, это все дело еще раз. Без этих болезней проще будет тебя отгородить от смерти и тем самим - от перерождения. А если будешь дальше страдать фигней - сам туда с тобой приду.

\- О, да ты как Ромео, умереть за меня готов? - не могла я сдержаться от иронии, ну не могла. - Забвение это не место для живых, это как долина смерти.

\- Да хоть сам ад, - Франкенштейн с презрением хмыкнул. - Как ты раньше говорила, я там бываю регулярно, а если будет нужно, то самому черту на рога залезу ради твоего благополучия.

От такого сравнения я только рассмеялась, довольно живописно представив себе эту картину, а в роли черта представляя Родерика с витыми рогами. Ну не плакать же мне в конце-концов. Но Франкенштейна нужно будет отговорить от этой идеи. А заодно, определиться уже, чтобы ему еще что-то более безумное в голову не пришло. С него не убудет. Эх, правильно говорят, муж и жена - одна сатана. 


	35. Часть 34

Результаты всех исследований были очень неутешительные. Хотя я могла и сама догадаться, когда сегодня смотрела на любую еду, как на ужаснейшую гадость, и только горький чай спасал меня. Причем, голода не чувствовалось вообще. И как раз за мирным чаепитием в зале меня и застал Франкенштейн, с большим таким листком - результатом всех исследований.

\- Ну что я могу сказать. Результаты меня одновременно удивили и обеспокоили. То, что у тебя почечные камни, это ты уже знаешь, но к сожалению, это симптом, а не сама болезнь, - мне оставалось только удивленно похлопать глазками. То есть, как это? Как подобное вообще возможно? На шум из кухни вылез Музака, глядя на нас со скрещенными на груди руками, явно внимательно слушая. 

\- Что ты такое мог у меня найти, что решил, что почечнокаменная болезнь - это следствие чего-то? - прервала я тишину, когда она стала уж слишком интригующей.

\- Ну начнем с того, что все эти болезни - словно хронические, появившееся не год и не два назад. При том - при прошлых обследованиях их не было, словно они взялись ниоткуда, и уже в хронической стадии. Самое главное нарушение в твоем организме - синдром поликистозных яичников. Я так полагаю, именно он дал толчок всем остальным болячкам, а именно - проблемам на гормональном фоне, проблемам с метаболизмом... У тебя вообще метаболизм сейчас работает через одно место, индекс усваивания сахара просто катастрофический, ты уже за несколько дней заработала себе холестерол! - несколько эмоционально сказал Франкенштейн, садясь возле меня на диван и бросив бумаги на стол. Рукой он сжал переносицу, крепко зажмурившись. - По той же причине у тебя повреждение печени, инсулинорезистентность, и если тебе в ближайшем времени не помочь - будет диабет второго типа, - на этих словах я просто выпучила глаза, не ожидала такого вердикта, ой как не ожидала.

\- А камни в почках от чего?

\- Метаболическая реакция организма неправильная, неполадки с усвоением витамина D, вот и весь секрет твоей почечнокаменной болезни. Так что выверенной диетой и лекарствами тут не поможешь, разве что немного смягчишь процесс болезни.

\- Вот ведь засада. Есть идеи, как меня лечить?

\- Только комплексно и начиная прямо сейчас, но... - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня с какой-то надеждой и ожиданием. - Если быть честным, то я бы предпочел чтобы была решена сама суть проблемы, если ты конечно понимаешь к чему я веду, - блондин незначительно скосил глаза в сторону оборотня.

\- Но... Франкенштейн, я еще не решила. Может, мы справимся как-то сами?

\- Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но теперь, когда я знаю об альтернативном излечении, я бы предпочел именно этот вариант. Я просто не могу прогнозировать, как на это отреагирует твой организм и какие следующие болезни на тебя посыпятся. Я уже заметил немного неправильный кроветворный процесс, что может быть первым звоночком к лейкемии или порфирии. А учитывая, как быстро развиваются твои болячки, то обследования, подобные сегодняшнему, я был бы вынужден проводить каждый день, утром и вечером, а некоторые и вовсе - на протяжении всего дня. 

\- Да уж, безвылазная жизнь в лаборатории в качестве пациента - едва ли предел моих мечтаний, - вполне ожидаемо взгорюнилась, слыша такие новости.

\- Поэтому, Ольга, настоятельно тебя попрошу, сделай это. Помирись с ним, может, если он увидит что ты осознала и каешься, то может все будет не так уж и плохо.

\- Ага, или он вообще зазвездится и спихнет на меня всю заботу этого мира, а сам махнет на Карибы в соседний, чтобы даже не видеть как я тут все по камушку разнесу, - мое недовольство было слишком явным, но Франки явно не отступал.

\- Ольга, прошу тебя, - я повернула голову в его сторону и нахмурилась, отмечая его беспокойство и подступающий гнев. Было заметно, что этот разговор он хотел провести тет-а-тет, но отвлекаться сейчас и прогонять оборотня не стали ни он, ни я. - Прошу, сделай это если не ради себя, то хотя бы ради меня. С меня уже действительно хватит близких, которые с упорством камикадзе идут в могилу. Только-только нашли способ лишить этой участи Мастера, а теперь начала ты, - загребущие руки любимого сильно прижали меня к себе, к счастью, позволяя дышать. - Я свихнусь, если тебя потеряю. Ты стала мне нужна, понимаешь это? - я кивнула, и выпуталась из его объятий.

\- Понимаю. Но все же... Мне нужно время. Максимум - чтобы решиться, минимум - чтобы осознать.

Меня без каких-либо проблем выпустили из рук и я тут же упорхнула на второй этаж, на балкон. Просто легла на половицах и смотрела сквозь перила на облака. Сегодня ночью был минус один градус, и половицы были немного холодные, но солнышко, которое согрело градусник до стабильных десяти на плюсе, делало свое дело и лежалось мне приятно. Смотря на небо, я понимала, что все равно соглашусь и пойду в Забвение, что мне помогут домашние, несмотря на то, какой долг на меня взвалит Лакрицияр, но оттого, что я вот так себя убеждала, уверенности не стало больше. Хотелось мне многого, но выход был один, если я не хотела так бесславно окончить свое существование. Так что я просто закрыла глаза, отправляясь к бате на поклон. Надеюсь, он оценит то, как быстро я к нему прибежала с опущенным хвостом. Потому что если не оценит - очень сильно ударит по моему эго и следовательно - очень сильно обидит. 

***

Открыла я глаза уже в Забвении. Никаких спецэффектов, как всегда, не было. Хотя, если быть предельно искренней, то я считала что будут какие-то затруднения, принимая во внимание что меня отсюда чуть ли не взашей выгнали. Я посмотрела как мерцают на черном полотне неба звезды, и они, словно почувствовав мой внимательный взгляд, начали слегка перемещаться, а потом до меня донесся их перезвон. С удовольствием прикрыла глаза - хор душ был самой прекрасной музыкой, которую, наверное, ни один из земных музыкальных инструментов не смог бы повторить. Слаженный ритм, мягкое звучание, чем-то напоминающее скрипку, флейту и рояль одновременно. И когда я уже была полностью очарованная звуками, ко мне подошел Лакрицияр.

\- Ну что, Ольга? Пришла извиниться или готовишься к смерти?

\- В каком смысле к смерти? - я поднялась на локтях, смотря на возвышающееся надо мной божество.

\- Ну, в данный момент у тебя стабильно тяжелое состояние и ты лежишь под капельницей, - он махнул рукой и между нами появилось изображение, словно кто-то транслирует его на движимое полотно с помощью проектора. Я лежала на кушетке, а Франки крепит бутылку с каким-то раствором на штатив. Потом полотно исчезло, вместе с изображением, и бог посмотрел на меня немного разозленно и, как мне показалось, - с укором. 

\- Я пришла извиниться, - поднялась на ноги, смотря Лакрицияру прямо в глаза. - В прошлый раз я немного вспылила и, возможно, повела себя слишком высокомерно. 

\- Извинения приняты, - Лакрицияр положил руку на мое плечо, словно пытаясь поддержать. - Поверь, для меня это тоже будет не слишком приятно. 

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

\- Единственное, в чем тут будет заключаться моя работа - закрепить за тобой окончательно статус дочери Бога. Остальное будут делать те, кто сюда заявится. Один точно будет моим куратором, а личность второго я не знаю. А этого сволочника я бы не желал видеть, но что поделаешь...

\- Тебе чем-то это грозит? - как-то сразу прониклась атмосферой, понимая, что тут мои скандалы, что я закатывала, скорее всего просто лепет дитя, которое в песочнице себе щедро песка в глаза ебнуло по незнанию. - Если это как-то для тебя опасно, то я могу как-то объяснить Франкенштейну всю ситуацию. Может, если сделаем пару-тройку экспериментов на повышение возможностей, то тело решит что я достаточно сильна, и немн...

\- Нет, - немного устало перебил меня Лакрицияр. - Без статуса будешь болеть, будь ты хоть в три раза так сильна, как Ноблесс. Так что я рад, что ты решилась и, будем надеяться, что проект не закроют.

\- Проект мира? Ты хочешь сказать, что эти твои гости, могут уничтожить мир?

\- Нет, но они могут донести куда надо, а у нас очень не любят экспериментаторов, что попадаются на грязных делишках дважды. 

\- От меня что-то требуется? - я вздохнула, понимая, что Лакрицияр настроен более чем решительно. 

\- Да. Будь паинькой и не груби никому. Поторговаться, правда, можешь, и понаглеть тоже, но смотри чтобы не переходить на личности.

\- Окей, - кивнула головой и стала ждать. Но ничего не происходило. - Ну, делай что должен, я готова. 

И тогда я поняла, что все начинается. Словно ниоткуда появился град, и Лакрицияр поймал один, напоминающий осколок, падающий предмет, после чего все сразу затихло. Полоснул себя, им по ладони, пуская кровь. Смотрела я на это в шоке с долей интереса. Даже предположить не могла, что в нем течет кровь. Материальный он был, да, но что так похож на живое существо... Удивительно. Окровавленной рукой он коснулся моей макушки, откуда тут же хлынул белый свет. Я почувствовала небольшую слабость, но потом он сделал то же самое на моей лбу и губах, причем последние слегка чмокнул, словно желая стереть кровь. Я почувствовала ненавязчивую боль в пояснице и отметила, что мои хвосты выбрались на свободу. А Лакрицияр прошептал напоследок "Ты пробуждена, как дочь моя". 

Мои хвосты беспокойно зашевелились, раскладываясь в веер, а я ощущала навязчивое предчувствие опасности. Волосы встали дыбом, тело прошила боль, но я чувствовала, как моя душа словно очищается. Появилась уверенность, что я сейчас смогу без проблем подняться в воздух и полетать, даже не имея крыльев. Был контраст температур - изнутри меня разрывал огонь, а снаружи я дрожала от холода. Но вскоре холод отступил, и я просто изнывала от жары. А потом вообще началось самое неожиданное. Небосвод стал заметно светлее, звезды, что были послабее, исчезли, а особо яркие сильно выделялись, словно борясь за право быть видимыми. Правда, яснее не становилось, и обстановка напоминала начало зари, не переходя в рассвет. И тогда на горизонте появились два силуэта, стремительно к нам приближающиеся.

Издалека мне казалось, что к нам идет мужчина с собакой, что было довольно прозаично, как на размах этого места. Но как только они подошли ближе, я поняла, что горько ошибалась. Это была не собака, а некое существо, если быть точным. Оно было рыжевато-огненным подобием дракона. Правда лапы у него были не то как у собаки, не то как у козла, потому что пусть и были довольно мохнатыми, но изгибались довольно однозначно, как у парнокопытных. Впрочем, самих копыт я не разглядела, как ни пыталась.

Спутник этого существа казался миловидным юношей, с красивейшим лицом. Назвать его мужчиной можно было лишь если смотреть на его внушительный рост и мыщцы. Фигурка у него явно была не детская, потому и это довольно большое существо на его фоне казалось собакой. И, не смотря на приятное лицо с правильными чертами лица, он казался визуально старше Рейзела или Франкенштейна. Что-то на уровне Родерика и Музаки. Возможно все дело было в хитро приподнятой брови над шоколадными глазами и легкой, несколько издевательской, улыбкой. Дважды два сложить было не трудно, и я поняла что это тот самый куратор Лакрицияра. Его одежда была коричневого цвета, и ее золотые окантовки чем-то мне напоминали форму Лукедонии. А от владельца этой одежды словно чувствовалось что-то такое неприятное, даже не знаю как это назвать, предчувствие какое-то было.

\- Сколько лет, сколько зим, Лакрицияр! - заговорил он на неизвестном мне языке, но к моему удивлению, я понимала. - Вижу, ты потомством обзавелся. Представишь нас друг другу?

\- Ага, век бы тебя еще не видеть, - буркнул Лакрицияр, впрочем, наш визитер сразу так заинтересовано с маньячей улыбкой посмотрел, что мне отчего-то страшно стало. Если он так реагирует на простое брюзжание, то как же выглядит его реакция на неприкрытую грубость? Батюшки, он форменный маньяк, мы с Франкенштейном прямо нервно курим в сторонке. - Да-да, обзавелся. Это моя дочь, Ольга. Оля, это Мэрролейв - он указал на шатена, - и Акэли. Они пришли засвидетельствовать твое пробуждение. 

_Что значит "дочь"?_ \- появился вдруг в моей голове чужой, словно детский голос, но интонация была такая... Величавая, что ли, что могло сложиться впечатление, что это какой-то старец-мудрец в теле ребенка. Лакрицияр же повернул голову к существу, и я сразу смекнула, что это у Акэли единственный способ разговаривать - вкладывать кому-то в голову свои мысли. 

\- Дочь - это потомок женского пола, - чуть склонив голову к существу, сказал мой папочка.

 _Ах, у тебя в мире разделение на полы, точно. И сколько их?_ \- произнесено это было немного с ленцой, как мне показалось

\- Всего два, Акэли, - снова произнес Лакрицияр, явно оказывая уважение этому существу.

\- Что-то она на тебя совсем не похожа, Лакрицияр, что по оболочке, что по душе, - констатировал факт Мэрролейв, а отец как-то от этого стушевался и молчал затравленно, и я ляпнула прежде, чем подумала.

\- А я просто приемная! - немного с большим энтузиазмом, чем стоило, сказанула это, и наши гости посмотрели в мою сторону с совсем непроницаемым выражением морды и лица. Я подобно папе затравленно замолчала, а Акэли тем временем выступила вперед.

 _Ольга, дитя Лакрицияра, позволишь ли ты мне тебя считать?_ \- я зыркнула на отца, и тот только подмигнул мне, и я кивнула. Хотела уже склонить голову, или что-то такое, но существо вдруг пронзительно свистнуло, и один из моих хвостов отозвался на это, приближаясь к госте.

\- Вот и замечательно, а я пока просмотрю твой мир, Лакрицияр, - ухмыльнулся шатен, глядя на отца. - Заодно и проверку сделаю, давненько меня здесь не было.

Он вытащил из кармана какой-то свиток, щелкнул пальцами и на нем тут же появилось изображение. Это было единственное, что мне удалось выхватить, потому что Мэрролейв сел, заслоняя собой обзор, а мне велено было не двигаться, насколько я поняла. Мой хвост уже был возле Акэли, острием кинжала направившись на неведомое существо. Но стоило только ей поднять мордочку, как кинжал тут притянуло ко лбу, словно намагниченный, и Акэли сомкнула свои зеленые глаза. А я посмотрела на отца. Заметила, что с Акэли он более уважителен, и явно не по поводу боязни перед ней, так что расслабилась, чуть ли не осязая, как в моих воспоминаниях роются, ища что-то. Ну или просто пытаясь быть в курсе информации, не уверена. Все это длилось каких-то пол часа с небольшим, как вдруг Мэрролейв вскочил на ровные ноги.

\- Это возмутительно! - прокричал шатен, и я увидела как все небо задрожало, словно пытаясь от него спрятаться. - Как ты посмел пойти с этой душой на сделку, как какой-то дьявол, да и еще довел до дубляжа?! - наша связь с Акэли разорвалась от этого вопля, потому что хвосты тут же встали в защитную стойку-веер и существо кивнуло мне, повернув морду к другому нашему гостю. - Ты хоть понял что произошло в итоге? Ты покорежил весь таймлайн, изменил сотни тысяч судеб одним ее присутствием, и потом еще шел ей на поводу как неразумный теленок! Поставил на ней печать! Как только это всплывет, я обе...

 _Мэр-ро-лейв,_ \- Акэли процедила ему это, явно так чтобы мы слышали. - _Ты не посмеешь донести фальсификат. Я посмотрела на воспоминания этой души, и могу засвидетельствовать, что все было чин по чину. А своей личной неприязнью ты только разозлишь их,_ \- хоть тон ее был спокойный, от Акэли чувствовалась в тот момент опасность. Причем больше, чем от другого визитера. Он, кстати, только недовольно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. А существо снова посмотрело на меня. - _Не волнуйся, дитя. Во всем, что произошло - нет ничего предосудительного. Желание и идея сделки исходили от тебя, так что Лакрицияр чист перед нашим законом, он всего лишь проявил милосердие к твоей душе. А все, что последовало за этим - стечение обстоятельств. Не вижу ничего плохого в происходящем, если это все было добровольно._

\- Акэли? Ты же не хочешь сказать что... - существо повернуло к нему свою морду, всем своим видом говоря "Да, хочу". - Акэли! Да это же несерьезно! Мы не можем признать ее, как дочь божества, максимум, что мы можем для нее сделать - безболезненно убить! Этот мир вообще должен исчезнуть, за все промашки Лакрицияра такой кары даже мало будет!

\- Не смей на меня орать! - Акэли впервые отозвалась вслух, и я просто присела, где стояла. Меня затопила такая волна страха, которая бывает у человека, который стоит в горящем доме и понимает, что не выбраться ему оттуда, не сбежать, что огонь будет его пожирать, после каждого касания оставляя лишь боль. И при всем при этом я не могла отвести глаз от Акэли. Шерсть вздыбилась, каждая чешуйка угрожающе поднялась. Только тогда до меня дошло понимание, что это она так голос повышает. Боюсь даже представить, какая она в ярости. Невероятное существо, просто сказочное. - _Кхм. Ольга, Лакрицияр, прошу меня простить. А ты, Мэрролейв, еще раз так себя поведешь - сам под суд пойдешь с моей легкой руки. Убить дитя, говоришь? А как же индивидуальность каждого живого существа, о котором я тебе уже толкую сто тысячелетий? Говоришь, мир уничтожить? Нарушить закон созидания? Неужели ты не помнишь, что я тебе говорила насчет этого? Не смей впутывать личную неприязнь в это дело. Зависть - это плохое чувство. Притом, ты сам не хуже меня знаешь, что этот мир - шанс для Лакрицияра стать божеством-покровителем, а не богом конкретного проекта. Если высшие узнают, что ты пытаешься не дать ему на это шансов..._ \- Акэли замолчала, но по выражению ее морды, повернутой к Мэрролейву, было более-менее понятно, что его ждет в таком случае. Ура, нас с папкой крышуют!

\- Созидание-созидание... Этих миров все равно наплодилось с лихвой. Но ладно. Пусть будет по твоему, - шатен провел двумя пальцами по щекам в области уголков глаз, и эти его дорожки сразу засветились золотом, словно он наложил на кожу люминесцентный порошок. Правда потом золотом постепенно налились глаза, а на открытом лбу появился сияющий рисунок солнца. Акэли в это время начала бежать на меня, а потом - наматывать вокруг меня круги и набирала скорость, пока не стала сплошным размытым кругом, который тут же вспыхнул огнем. - Ольга, я, присутствующий здесь Мэрролейв...

_Я, присутствующая здесь Акэли..._

\- Торжественно подтверждаю...

_Подтверждаю..._

\- Что теперь ты - полубогиня...

_Дочь божества Лакрицияра_

\- Пусть сопутствуют тебе на твоем пути истины Вселенной...

 _Да не омрачит твоих действий и помыслов низменные мотивы всех мирских грехов. Да будет так!_ \- крикнув, Акэли прыгнула прямо перед моим лицом, мазнув напоследок по лицу хвостом, и встала передо мной. - _Официальная часть окончена. Лакрицияр, покажи нам, какой вид стражницы примет твоя дочь._

Отец мгновенно появился передо мной, и с размаху окунул свою ладонь в мой живот. Я выдохнула от неожиданности, приготовившись к боли, но ее не последовало. С минуту он так стоял с рукой в моем брюхе, на котором, казалось бы, не было и шрама. Он вошел в мое тело словно призрак. 

\- Чувствую тепло, - быстро сказал Лакрицияр, а мордочка Акэли улыбнулась.

_Прекрасно. Приятно слышать что дитя будет хранителем живых._

После этих слов отец вынул руку и посмотрел на свою ладонь, на которой показался какой-то непонятный мне рисунок, но он-то явно знал больше моего, и с какой-то плохо скрываемой гордостью показал рисунок гостям. Акэли улыбнулась, Мэрролейв приподнял только бровь и я уже хотела спросить, что и к чему, как меня прервал Лакрицияр, встав опять передо мной. 

\- Ольга, отныне ты, моя дочь, будешь владеть статусом стражницы душ. Чтобы скрепить мои слова, поцелуй символ своей власти, что вырыт отныне и на веки на моем теле, - мне не оставалось делать ничего, кроме как склониться и поцеловать расслабленную ладонь папы, что по форме начинала мне напоминать какой-то сосуд. И чувство было соответствующее. При самом прикосновении я почувствовала себя так, словно действительно испиваю что-то из этой ладони. И это что-то вселило в меня невероятный восторг, хотелось пить пока не лопну.

Когда Лакрицияр отстранил свою ладонь, я увидела, как из моих губ вырывается свет. Но это наблюдение не вызвало во мне никакого ажиотажа. Больше меня поразило то, что я чувствовала. Это не было бремя, как чувствовался статус хранителя мира. Это чувство было неуловимо-прекрасное, как эстетическое удовольствие от чего-то поистине прекрасного. Это обещало мощь. Силу. Возможность работы с душами всех живых существ. Лепить из них то, что возжелаю. Уничтожать гниль, выковыривать воспаляющиеся части, лечить и созидать. Возвращать сломанному былое великолепие. Разрушать официоз, мнимое благородство, излишний альтруизм. Все, что со стороны кажется великодушным и хорошим, а таким не является. Ведь благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Я прикрыла глаза и счастливо засмеялась, чувствуя как неспешно по щекам текут слезы. А так же, что кто-то их стирает. Лакрицияр. Я крепко его обняла, словно желая поблагодарить за все, что он для меня сделал, но нас прервало покашливание.

\- Позже будете себе оказывать телячьи нежности. Давайте перейдем к последнему пункту, я хочу уже отсюда свалить, тут неуютно, - огромным усилием воли я сдержала свои слова, что его тут никто не держит, а так же то, что Забвение само от него не в восторге - я ведь видела, как звезды-души испуганно жмутся друг к дружке. Он вдруг вытащил из кармана какой-то свиток и кинул его мне. - Ознакомься, малая. Можешь себе выбрать что угодно, - осторожно открыла свиток, на котором был небольшой список.

 _Персонализация для полубогов:_  
 **Бог/Богиня личности:** Доступна только для тех, кто является, или раньше был человеком. Позволяет влияние на человека, изменение воли благодаря сильной, проецирующей телепатии.  
 **Бог/Богиня алхимии** : Позволяет создавать големы, менять структуры природы, даже заложенные в изначальном смысле мира, возможность создавать новые элементалии.  
 **Бог/Богиня стихий** : Абсолютная власть над четырьмя стихиями: водой, огнем, воздухом и землей.  
 **Бог/Богиня электрики** : Дает власть над всеми предметами, оснащенными электричеством, в том числе ментальное управление ими, или одушевление. Дополнительно позволяет аккумулировать в себе огромные массивы энергии, что сырой, что электрической.  
 **Бог/Богиня луны** : Иначе - Бог/Богиня трансформации. Позволяет любое живое создание, признанное за разумное, изменить в животное, а так же любое животное - в разумное создание любого вида, даже в не существующее в данном мире. Не запрещается использовать облики других божеств или мифических животных. Не запрещается смешение подвидов. **Строго запрещено** сменять одно и то же существо больше чем десять раз в сутки. Угроза смещения рассудка и повреждения количества хромосом. 

Внимательно прочитав это все, посмотрела на Мэрролейва с некой опаской, а потом и на остальных, и задала один, но самый важный вопрос.

\- А выбрать больше одного можно? 

\- Конечно можно! - ухмыльнулся шатен, указывая на листок. - Бери что пожелаешь.

\- Ты спятил? - меня тут же прикрыл Лакрицияр от этого божества спиной. - Забыл что с Локи стало?

\- Расслабься, твоему мирку подобное не грозит, он ведь в изоляции. Да и тебе будет интереснее наблюдать.

 _Лакрицияр, пускай Ольга сама примет решение. Большой опасности нет. Да и, думаю, с этим она справится блестяще,_ \- Акэли улыбнулась мне, а я посмотрела на отца.

\- Папа, о какой опасности идет речь?

\- О перекосе судеб... - явно нехотя отозвался он, а Мэрролейв цыкнул раздраженно

\- Сам ее перекосил раз триста на все четыре стороны, а теперь мощи дочери жалеешь.

_Вы оба, дайте ей решить самой._

Наступила тишина. Я, чувствуя себя как на экзамене, лихорадочно думала, что же мне пригодится больше, но из всего списка мне подходили только два пункта, остальное в моих глазах было какое-то непривлекательное. И пока я думала, Мэрролейв снова подкатил ко мне с каким-то подозрительным предложением.

\- Теперь, когда ты полубогиня, может посетишь наши собрания? - он поднял меня за подбородок, сверкая золотом из глаз. - Мы бы потанцевали. Личико-то у тебя миловидное, и фигурка что надо.

\- Спасибо Вам, Мэрролейв, за предложение, но я не танцую. Да и Вы, как по моему скромному мнению, несколько... Слишком опытны, - используя остатки выдержки, самоконтроля и терпеливости я старалась не хамить, хотя хотелось начистить эту морду до костей. - И отвечая на Ваш последний безмолвный вопрос - я уже нашла свою вторую половинку. 

От меня отошли, с немного разозленным и разочарованным лицом, а в голове звучал мягкий смех Акэли. Спустя пару минут, за которые я успела посоветоваться с Франкенштейном, немного поссориться, и найти компромисс, я определилась, сразу давая об этом знать.

\- Я выбрала. Богиня стихий и Богиня луны. 

_Отличный выбор, дитя. Теперь только проведи пальцем по тем строкам, где есть выбранное тобой._

Я послушно сделала так, как велело мне это существо, и с улыбкой наблюдала как буквы отрываются от свитка и растворяются в Забвении и моей ауре. Мои губы, словно движимые собственной волей, повторяли то, по чему только что проехался палец. И как только я провела по последней точке - меня тут же выкинуло из Забвения. А ведь я даже не успела попрощаться с Акэли... Задолбали уже меня таким способом перемещать!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Акэли: https://99px.ru/sstorage/53/2015/03/tmb_126771_5730.jpg  
> Мэрролейв: https://pp.userapi.com/c845123/v845123796/1b0ef2/SvS9ZNqec8Y.jpg


	36. Часть 35

Приземлилась я как заправский рок-музыкант. То есть, скользя по полу на коленях и с нечленораздельным воплем. Правда, потом во что-то впечаталась лбом. Прикрыла глаза, держась за лоб, и простонав от боли. И тут же, словно по сигналу, что-то упало мне на затылок, по ощущениям - маленькая книга или тетрадь в твердой обложке. Потом что-то мягкое. И наконец, словно в заключение, на меня полилась вода. Я отняла руку ото лба, на котором были маленькие капельки крови, и решила осмотреться. 

На рабочем столе, возле которого я стояла на коленях, и который, видимо, остановил мое эпичное скольжение, царил абсолютный бардак. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что это я так все разбросала, когда встряхнула столом при торможении своим лбом. Болит, зараза, порядочно, но кровь остановилась, значит регенерация работает в штатном режиме. Справа от меня была стена с очень хорошо знакомыми плакатиками. Уж слишком хорошо знакомыми. А возле стенки - диван с разбросанными плюшевыми зверями и дрыхнущий между ними кот Родя. А повернув голову, я встретилась с зелеными глазами хозяйки комнаты. Алекси сидела у себя на постели с форменным гнездом из блондинистых волос, удивленно хлопая глазами, смотря то на меня, то на бардак на столе.

\- Эмм... Ну... Как бы, привет? И прости что я вот это сделала, излишки торможения, - поочередно помахала ручкой, а потом указала на стол, и в конце пожала плечами. Ответили мне счастливым визгом и удушающими объятиями. Вот подскажите мне, откуда в этом сорока пяти килограммовом тельце столько силы? Я мягко отстранила подругу и посмотрела на часы. - Повезло что твои родаки на работе, а то бы слетелись на шум. Кстати, а сеструня где? - я улыбнулась подружке, чувствуя себя как в старые добрые времена, когда заваливалась к ней на ночевку, и спала потом на месте Родиона. 

\- Да она на концерт поехала, - только махнула рукой Алекс, разве что не сплюнув. - Почти все свои сбережения спустила, причем, как только услышала в первый раз все песни, то еще говорила "ой, да они что-то не ахти". 

\- Этот пацан, за которым она сталкерит, небось, поехал? - я уже посмеивалась, вспоминая сестру подруги и то, какие у нее бывают неадекватные состояния.

\- Ага, только теперь она следит за другим пацаном, вроде, Виктором звать. Тоже из ее класса, - она сонно потерла глаза, а я задала вопрос, о котором думала еще с тех пор, как в прошлый раз сюда заявилась.

\- Кстати, что с каноном?

\- Закончился, - подруга пригорюнилась, опустив голову. - Ничего точно не было известно, но выглядело это так, словно Музака, Рей, Раскрея, Кей и Розария умерли. 

\- Хмм... - я опечалено опустила голову. То же самое было и в воспоминаниях Франкенштейна. И то, как он в приступе ярости, найдя в школе останки пыли Мастера, отдал контроль над телом Копью и начал крушить все, начиная как раз с Е-Ран. И как всем пришлось его убить, чтобы он не нанес еще больше разрушений и не убил еще кого. Ведь школу, полную учеников, он покрушил. Не пожалел даже друзей Мастера. 

\- Правда, вчера вечером появился перевод эпилога. Все конечно круто, все, оказывается, живы, только как так получилось, каким чудом - никто абсолютно не понял.

\- Покажи, - я тут же вскочила на ноги, и Александра включила мне манхву на телефоне, а сама завалилась обратно и мирно посапывала в подушку. После прочтения я решила на всякий пожарный переслать это себе на мобильный, который в этот раз был при мне. Пара минут - и дело в шляпе. - Интересно, это потому что я изменила канон будет такой финал, или как? - спросила я это, оказывается, саму себя, так как Алекс повторно уснула. Но я ее растолкала, и задала интригующий вопрос, на что получила в ответ лишь пожатие плечами.

\- Ну ты же понимаешь, что в этих делах я и подавно меньше твоего знаю? Пошли. Сделаем себе чайку и бутеров.

Я послушно поплелась за подругой, но по пути заскочила в ванную. Алекси прошмыгнула следом за мной, и пока я протирала свои боевые ранения спиртом, пытаясь наклеить пластырь на внушительную, словно прорезающийся рог, шишку, подруга успела умыться и почистить зубы. Потом мы зашли на кухню, где Алекси заварила себе кофе, а мне мятный чай. И сделала себе бутеры с нашей любимой колбаской, а мне дала бутеры с огурцами и маслом. Я подозрительно прищурилась только, но ничего говорить не стала. Но когда хлебнула чая, что был горький как моя жизнь до попаданства, то внимательно посмотрела на подругу.

\- Что за дела, Алекси?

\- Ну... Тебе же нельзя? - состроив печальную мордашку, что всегда делала, когда пыталась избежать люлей.

\- Ну допустим. Но ТЫ-то откуда об этом можешь знать? Если я реинкарнация Франкенштейна, то ты реинкарнация Ванги?

\- В смысле откуда знаю? - подруга посмотрела на меня недоуменно, а потом хлопнула себя по лбу, словно что-то вспомнив, и убежала к себе в комнату. Вернулась оттуда уже с ноутбуком, запуская браузер. И только тогда я дождалась от нее объяснений. - Помнишь, когда ты была тут, то искала фанфики про попаданцев? Я тогда открыла тот фанфик, что ты читала последним, и мне понравилась работа, потому и добавила автора в избранное. А потом, на следующий день я в его обновлениях нашла вот эту работу, - она повернула ко мне экран, с версией для печати. Сперва я заинтересовалась, потом была шокирована, и просто смотрела на все это квадратными глазами. Долго не могла найти подходящих слов, но все же подать голос нужно было

\- Там... В этом фанфике... Там все верно. Блин, все мои мысли вот так нараспашку, для удовольствия народа, - последнее было произнесено с какой-то еле уловимой грустью, но Алекси была бы не Алекси, если не попыталась бы меня утешить.

\- Найди и положительные стороны этой ситуации. 

\- Да, и какие? - я посмотрела на нее с издевкой, так как упорно таковых не находила.

\- Ну... Я могу знать что с тобой, где ты, и все такое, - Алекси в этот момент действительно немного загрустила, и я лишь тяжело вздохнула. Могу себе представить, какого ей теперь быть одной, да еще и понимая, что я в более крутом месте. Да и даже если бы я хотела прекратить написание этого фанфика, то что бы я могла? Подкатить к автору, мол, але, перестань описывать мою жизнь? Сошлют в психушку, где мои родители уже наверняка забронировали мне местечко. Так что я хотела уже было не грузиться, как Алекси подпрыгнула на месте.

\- Что там такое?

\- Проду подано, Оля.

\- О, наверное о том как я в Забвении побывала. Открывай, почитаю вместе с тобой.

По мере прочтения я только уверилась в точности пересказа всего происходящего. Было забавно читать о себе, свои мысли, но со стороны, так что я время от времени не сдерживала смешков. А когда Алекси открыла прикрепленные картинки, то я и повторно замерла. Они были будто один в один. Поразительно.

\- Ты собираешься ей написать? - Недоуменно посмотрела на Алекси. Кому это - ей? Акэли, что ли? Видимо, мое удивление было слишком явным, так как подруга поспешила объяснить. - Ну, авторше этой.

\- Да зачем? Пусть пишет себе сколько хочет. Так хотя бы ты тогда не будешь чувствовать себя одиноко, - я взъерошила ей волосы, и глядя на ее лыбу, задумалась. - Кстати, было бы интересно тебя взять туда, хотя бы на экскурсию. Но это, возможно, позже, когда научусь порталы делать не только отсюда туда, но и наоборот.

\- Да-да, ты подумай, я не имею ничего против дружеских визитов, - Алекс шкодливо улыбнулась. - Может, с кем романчик себе закручу?

\- Ага, а как придется возвращаться то буду лечить болезного от вашего непростого расставания, - фыркнула я, но Алекси уже грезила своим хасубандо, так что ближайшие пару минут была вне доступа сети. Как же странно осознавать, что вот для нее они - просто персонажи, отдаленные идеалы, а для меня уже стали семьей. Довольно тяжелая ситуация, и такая же запутанная. Но долго мне подумать над такой философией не дали, так как подруженька вскочила на ноги, смотря на меня весьма и весьма ехидно.

\- О-о-оля...

\- М-м-м, ну да, уже двадцать с лишним лет как Оля. А что?

\- Ну, ты же помнишь, что стала богиней? Давай попробуем!

\- Девка, ты ошалела?! - я посмотрела изумленно на свою подруженьку, которой только нечто столь безумное в голову могло прийти. 

\- Ну Оля, ну что тебе стоит? Заодно посмотрим, работает ли твоя сила здесь, в этом мире, - а вот этот аргумент был для меня уже более весомым. Но тяжело вздохнуть, будто я ей одолжение своей лаской делаю, нужно было. 

\- Ладно, давай попробуем. 

\- Так, что там у нас? - Алекси пробежалась по последней главе, скользнув вниз. - Вот. Попробуем сначала управление стихиями, - подруга налила воды в стакан, поставила его на стол и посмотрела на меня. А я так же уставилась на нее. - Ну, сделай уже что-нибудь. Команду какую-то подай, или там пасы руками поделай, не знаю.

\- Может мне еще попрыгать как шаман, призывающий дождь? - а вот это я сказала зря. Сразу вся доступная вода в комнате, в том числе из чайника, остановилась над нами словно в пузыре, и по капельке оттуда ниспадала, словно действительно пытаясь имитировать дождь. Алекси сразу запаниковала.

\- Ма-а-амочки-и, сделай что-нибудь, а то сейчас как начнется дождик поактивнее, - пытаясь отмахнуться от капель, подруженька моя начала перемещаться по всей кухне, но кусочек этого пузыря гонялся за ней с упорством маньяка, и не желал отступать. - Ольга!

\- Дай минуту подумать! - рявкнула на блондинку, но капли, попадающие то по голове, то за шиворот, не способствовали появлению идей. - Так, ты! - я указала на пузырь у меня над головой. - В раковину! - тот послушно туда полетел и разбился там множеством брызг. - А ты! - Указала пальцем над пузырь над подругой. - В цветок! - пузырю было недалеко, так как Алекси стояла у подоконника, на котором как раз стояло алоэ. - Цветок, а ты пей! - узнать, послушалось ли меня растение мне видимо было не дано.

\- Да уж, думаю, со стихиями больше играть не будем, - как-то удивленно произнесла Алекси, а я недоумевающе посмотрела на нее. 

\- То есть, трансформацию ты хочешь попробовать? Слушай, я не хочу вместо подруги - хорька.

\- Почему это я хорек?! - немного обиженно воскликнула моя блонди, а я только слегка засмеялась.

\- Ну, я богиня, я так вижу.

\- Засранка ты, а не богиня, - пробурчали мне в ответ, а потом видимо решили ответить на прошлый вопрос. - Я не на себе, а на Роде попробовать хотела. 

\- Пожалей кота, живодерша! - этому я рада не была, не хотелось экспериментировать на братьях наших меньших, но подруга, видимо, уже все за меня решила, гордой походкой направляясь в свою комнату.

***

\- Слушай, может в этом случае будет как с дождем? Попробуй сказать что-то такое типа полушутя, я не знаю... - Мы уже пол часа чахли над котом, который и в ус не дул, а мирно себе спал. И это меня тоже бесило! Че он спит, когда мы так стараемся?

\- Эй, котэ, харе спать, - я слегка подергала этого серого с черными вкраплениями соню.

\- Думаешь, это все, потому что он тебя не слышит? - заговорщицки прошептала Алекси, явно чувствуя себя частью какой-то важной миссии, а я невольно скосплеила Дауни младшего.

\- Нет, меня просто бесит, что он спит пока мы тут чуть ли не с бубном вокруг него пляшем, - после еще парочки подергиваний котяра поймал мою руку, чуть выпустив когти, и посмотрел на меня пьяными глазами. - Родька, и вот что ты вылупился? Хвост в лапы взял и эволюционировать побежал!

На такое заявление кот только зевнул и перевернулся брюхом вверх, а я не сдержалась от соблазна и погладила мягкую, пуховую шерстку. Люблю я кошек, тут ничего не попишешь. Алекси поднялась, топнула ножкой, и перенесла кота на пол, отчего он свернулся в идеально округлый клубочек. Его хозяйка нависла надо мной как чума.

\- Так. Перетряхивай свое воображение, выбирай любую внешку и детализируй ее максимально, - от ее напора я немного испугано отодвинулась, но Александра сейчас не позволила бы мне капитуляцию. - Представь кого-угодно, хоть Шварценеггера, но чтобы у тебя было точное представление внешности, а не твое "перекинься в человека" и "эволюционируй".

\- Думаешь, поможет? 

\- Если нет - составишь жалобу отцу, что мол крутой дар, но ларчик не открывается, - пожала плечами Алекс, и я тоже пожала в ответ. И действительно стала вспоминать свой альбом с эстетическими картинками на компе. Вспомнив какой-то первый с краю арт я добавила ему в воображении немного реалистичности и посмотрела на Родьку. 

\- Родя, котик, сменись в человека, которого я вижу глазами воображения, - я погладила спящего красавца, и он задрожал. Я немного от него отошла, вовремя, кстати. Он почти тут же сменился в темноволосого юношу, который спал, свернувшись калачиком.

\- Как думаешь, что помогло?

\- Не знаю, возможно касание, а возможно - визуализация.

\- Скорее всего визуализация, - прошептала Алекси, немного довольная собой, а Родион тем временем проснулся, и посмотрел на нас. Я выпала в осадок. 

\- Батюшки!

\- Кьяя, посмотри, ты мне сделала неко-куна! - и вправду. У красивого черноволосого парня были аккуратные ушки на макушке и серый с черными полосками хвост. Он обвел нас сонный взглядом, и снова бахнулся на пол дрыхнуть.

\- Люди... - как-то пренебрежительно прошептал он, но потом широко раскрыл глаза, осматривая свои руки, и вообще всего себя. - Какого... я человек?

\- Ну, не человек, а неко, - я нахмурилась, глядя на это. Неужели я сделала что-то не так? Или это просто нужен опыт?

\- Так, - Родя поднялся на ноги, осматриваясь. А он дылда, я так гляжу, ноги ему дала природа (или я, неуверенная) от ушей, прямо-таки. В переносном смысле, конечно же. Он еще раз осмотрел комнату с высоты, и довольно прищурился. - Теперь я достаю до холодильника и подвесных полок.

Мы с Алекси еще минуту офигевали после того, как он покинул наше общество, а когда на кухне раздался шум, то сразу побежали. Оказывается, смена тела не особо влияет на привычки. Родион пялился в холодильник, открыв его нараспашку, и выкидывал из него то, что ему было не по нраву. То-то мы шум услышали - он разбил банку с солеными огурцами. Алекси стала его оттягивать за хвост от холодильника, а тот на нее вполне по кошачьему шипел, правда, вот неудача - когтей у него больше не было. Родя, видимо тоже это понял, а потому стал немного послушнее и дал себя отстранить от холодильника, чтобы Алекси могла прибраться, а сам стал рыться в шкафах в поиске кошачьей еды, откусывая от палки колбасы по кусочку и тщательно пережевывая, явно привыкая к новой ротовой полости. Я же прижала пальцы к вискам, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше и как все вернуть обратно. Алекс видимо думала о том же.

\- Оля, нам надо его вернуть в кота, - ее тон не скрывал раздражения, когда она уже выкинула все осколки и огурцы, и теперь шла за шваброй.

\- Ой, ну зачем так сразу? - Родион плюхнулся напротив меня, довольно поедая колбасу. Я тупо смотрела на него, все еще немного шокирована тем, что это моих рук работа. - Дали бы мне побыть немного человеком. Мне даже интересно стало, хоть я вас, как расу, презираю, - этот... Мелкий засранец, иначе не скажешь, с гаденькой ухмылочкой рассматривал палку колбасы. - Но еду вы умеете вкусную делать, даже в одном ряду с воробьями не стоит.

\- А ты будешь послушный? - как-то обреченно спросила Алекси, а на нее тут же уставился Родион с искренним недоумением.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, я не послушный? - в желтых глазах появились слезы, а сам кот в виде человека ловко забрался на подоконник, и жуя колбасу смотрел на жизнь на улице, позволяя нам лицезреть его филей и опущенный хвост. Я молча показала Алекси взглядом на кота. Пусть извинится перед ним, что ли?

***

Мы сидели в зале, и наблюдали, как Родион играется со своим мячиком. Все еще в своем человеческом облике, что смотрелось настолько же смешно, насколько и нелепо. После того, как была эпопея с извинениями, где главные роли были отданы Алекси и Родьке, сошлись на том, что он будет вести себя хорошо, ничего не будет опрокидывать, в никакие опасные места, к примеру, на шкаф, не будет пытаться запрыгнуть, пользоваться будет человеческим туалетом, а не лотком, а взамен мы ему пообещали что до вечера оставим его человеком, и обращаться к нему будем соответствующим образом. Даже взяли его с собой, когда ходили в магазин за вином. Александра настояла на том, что мой новый статус могущественной богини (по ее мнению) нужно отпраздновать.

Поэтому мы сейчас и сидели в зале, немного разморенные от вина, и смотрели на игру Родиона, как на самое увлекательное кино. Ему мы тоже подлили немного вина, но он ограничился одним бокалом, вылитым в мисочку, так как вместо того, чтобы пить как человек - лакал это вино. И под конец выдал вердикт, что напиток ему не понравился, и что он выпил только потому что предложили. Правда сейчас, гоняясь за мячиком с заметным азартом в глазах и немного нарушенной координацией, вряд ли он вспомнит об вкусе напитка. Сумерки сгущались неумолимо, вскоре должны были прибыть родители домой, а там ночью и сестра Алекс, так что оставлять Родиона в таком виде было нельзя. Подруга, словно читая мои мысли, кивнула мне.

\- Родька, подь сюды, хорошенький, - я подозвала к себе парнишку, что как раз поймал зубами мячик, и он посмотрел на меня, явно игнорируя мою просьбу. Правда, когда понял что когтей, чтобы драть мячик, у него нет, и что зубы недостаточно острые, он с разочарованием выплюнул мячик и подошел к нам на четвереньках. 

Помню, когда он так сделал в первый раз, то Алекси еще долго шептала себе как мантру "фантазия, остановись, это же твой кот!", а я с какой-то меланхолией поняла, что теперь наша с Франкенштейном личная жизнь точно разнообразится новыми ролевыми играми. Но конечно, не раньше того, как я уверюсь что умею назад все возвращать. Потому что если нет, то я даже не представляю как подруга будет выкручиваться. Придется мне, наверное, забирать его с собой, и потом уже верну в виде кота. И будет стимул научиться порталы делать. 

\- Родион, посмотри на меня, - я взяла голову парня в свои ладони, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. - Пора тебя стать таким, каким тебя создала природа, - говоря это, я усиленно воображала себе кота подруги, вспоминая чуть ли не каждое пятнышко и каждую полосочку на его шерсти. Я даже не сразу поняла, когда удерживаемая мной голова сменилась маленькой, кошачьей, но отрезвил меня мощный удар лапой с острыми когтями по щеке. И немудрено, кошки, при таком пристальном взгляде в глаза, чувствуют агрессию и атакуют, так что я сама виновата. Тут же отпустила кота, который отпрыгнул от меня на безопасное расстояние.

\- Родион, свинья ты неблагодарная, что ты наделал? - Алекси запаниковала, пытаясь оторвать мою ладонь от щеки чтобы посмотреть на увечье, но я ей не позволила, так как не хотела все заляпать кровью. Только когда мы уже были в ванной комнате и моя блонди нагнула меня над раковиной, убрала руку, размазывая кровь. Да уж, домой точно вернусь красавицей. Шишки на лбу уже не было, на ее месте красовался только синяк, а на щеке довольно внушительные царапины, как для оставленных котом. Но какие наши годы? Я только умыла лицо, стараясь особо мылом не попадать в ранки, а Алекси помогла наклеить пластыри. 

После всех умываний я подождала подругу, пока она соберется, и она, написав смс-ку, что пошла прогуляться, пошла со мной на речку. Мы еще раньше согласовали, что дома лучше не открывать портал, поэтому сейчас и направлялись к нашему любимому тихому месту в этом городе. Алекси рядом со мной ступала гордой походкой, а я шла возле нее в старой толстовке, в которой уже ходила, когда нам нужно было выйти в магазин. И как только мы пришли на место, я тут же откинула капюшон, глядя на свою подругу.

\- Ну что, малая, до встречи, что ли? - я раскинула руки для обнимашек, и блондинка с согласием и не меньшей охотой меня обняла.

\- И попробуй только не вернуться. Получишь щелбан! - на такую угрозу я только сдержанно прохихикала, но потом крепче прижала подругу, переминая ей слегка косточки, и отстранившись - отпрыгнула метров на десять. А потом просто села по турецки, третьим глазом явно видя переливающиеся массивы энергии, и, подумав о доме, без особого страха дала себя поглотить жадным перламутровым пескам. 


	37. Часть 36

Появилась я в другом мире судорожно дыша на кушетке. Чувство было такое, будто меня только что вытащили из воды, и еле откачали после того, как я едва не утонула, потому что легкие немилосердно жгло. Почему вот каждое пробуждение обязательно должно быть такое ублюдское? Ну действительно, нельзя что ли помягче немного? Половину из своих размышлений я бормотала себе под нос, костеря непонятно кого и не понятно за что, а вскоре заметила что у меня компания. Франкенштейн сидел за столом, придвинутым к моей кушетке так, чтобы блондин имел хороший обзор и заодно я так же хорошо могла видеть и его. Локти на столе, пальцы, скрещенные замком, скрывали губы, наверняка сжатые в тонкую полоску, а большие пальцы поддерживали подбородок. Эта поза, а так же сощуренные голубые глаза, подсказали мне что лучше мне было притворяться спящей, а лучше мертвой еще парочку дней. Глядишь, остыл бы. Но сейчас он определенно был зол.

\- Ольга Гурань, - ого, похоже дело вообще дрянь, раз он меня по фамилии обозвал. Я осмотрелась - ну, вроде как лаборатория не разгромленная. Что я еще другого могла такого учудить?

\- Я кого-то убила? - искренне и без сарказма спросила я, потому что другой причины, чтобы на меня так злились, я в упор не вижу.

\- Почти убила. Себя, - спешно добавил ученный, и лед в его глазах не растаял даже на миллиметр. - И мне все еще обидно от того факта, что ты сбежала в Забвение, даже меня не предупредив, что уже решилась, - не оставалось ничего, кроме как виновато склонить голову. Действительно, маленько переборщила. - Я бы еще мог понять, если бы ты бахнулась в нашей кровати, нормально, дома, как все люди, но нет, кто мы такие чтобы не выделяться, да, Ольга? - он уже говорил громче, убрав ладони от лица, и со злостью сжимая какой-то листок, что еще недавно был у него под рукой. - Холодные половицы удобнее кровати, не так ли? Да и еще на виду у всех, ради создания драмы, не иначе, я прав?

\- Каюсь, поступила я малость опрометчиво... - искреннее признание было в тот момент единственным, чем я могла обороняться. - Но вернулась я с очень благими вестями! - добавила я обрадовано, надеясь что это хоть немного расслабит Франкенштейна, и такого эффекта добилась. Хоть немного, но его недовольство схлынуло, отчего он только тяжело вздохнул, а не сделал чего похуже.

\- Хорошо, закончим этот разговор на том, что когда будешь собираться в Забвение, то выбирай какие-то более удобные для тебя самой места, или хотя бы меня предупреждай, - поставив точку в этом вопросе под мои энергичные кивки головой, на меня наконец посмотрели немножечко ласковее. - Рассказывай, как все прошло?

\- О, я лучше покажу, а то рассказывать слишком муторно.

Уверенно подошла, села на колени, ладони прижала к вискам, и в заключение соприкоснулась нашими лбами. И показала все-все-все. И то, как с отцом помирилась, и гостей в Забвении, и все что происходило в их присутствии, в том числе и присвоение мной статуса. Правда, на моменте, когда ко мне стал примитивно подкатывать Мэрролейв, Копье у Франки немного вырвалось из-под контроля, а он сам прошипел что-то в роде "мог бы, схлестнулся бы", но я стала подавать новые, интересные картинки, и любимый немного успокоился. Правда, зная его ревнивость, беспокойство - окончательно ли успокоился - меня не покидало. Все ведь было по сути невинно, я сразу отказалась, зачем кипятиться...

Следующими были мои картины у Алекси. То-то Франкенштейн удивился, этого мира он еще не видел даже сквозь мои воспоминания. Показала ему и нашу историю в печатном виде, и наши эксперименты с моей новообретенной силой, даже наше небольшое празднование, и в заключение - то, как я создавала портал. Дальше показывать не было нужды, да и я не хотела - зачем возвращаться к теме, которую мы уже закрыли? Франкенштейн еще минут пятнадцать переваривал новые факты, время от времени что-то записывая в свой блокнот-черновик, а потом посмотрел на меня с каким-то плохо скрываемым предвкушением.

\- Я согласен с тем, что дом Александры едва ли был подходящим местом для того, чтобы ты могла потренироваться с новыми силами. Но уверяю, спарринг-залы вполне подойдут для этой миссии, - мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как вторить этой ухмылке, хоть от нее всегда было немного боязно другим. Но не мне.

***

\- Батюшки, кто-то видел Региса? Он снова пропал, даже Сейра не знает где он... Тао, твою мать, опять двадцать пять?! Оставь ты это, сейчас я принесу тебе воды, успокойся! Кэриас? Раэль? А чего это вы... Нет! Не вздумайте драться! Мне уже с головой хватает Тао! Берите лучше пример с М-24, сидит себе спокойно, с Кирой развлекается... Черт, здоровяк, да не тюкай ты его так по башке, у тебя же лапищи ого-го как сильны! Беру свои слова обратно, не берите с них пример! Мисс Сейра, можете поискать Региса? Да? Как найдете - притащите сюда за шкирку. Родерик, ну не надоело тебе еще столько попыток? Не залезешь ты туда, а только все себе переломаешь! А-а-а, Тао, я понимаю, что ты никогда не затыкаешься, но вот прям сейчас вот бесишь! Такео, займись своим другом, Эшлин и без тебя найдет себе компаньона. Что? Региса не можете найти? Франки, милый, может, поможешь?

\- Ни за что, ты говорила, что сама справишься.

\- Ну все. А ну заткнулись ВСЕ! - я выпустила из себя энергию Копья, и все послушно замерли, и смешки наблюдающих стихли, и смотрели все на меня с легкой ноткой беспокойства и страха. Во всеобщей тишине раздался только удрученный писк где-то за шкафом. - Ага, вот и Регис нашелся, паршивец. Вот погоди, все расскажу деду о твоем не элегантном поведении, - говоря это я уже вытаскивала из-за шкафа за шкирку немаленькую черно-белую свинку, держа за холку, от чего животное пронзительно завизжало, но потом переместила на ладонь, поглощенную Копьем, и Регис решил звуков не подавать, даже дышать через раз. А я тем временем поднялась, осматривая обстановку.

Кэриас и Раэль, которые еще минуту назад дрались, стояли сейчас на задних лапах, опасливо косясь в мою сторону. Раэль и вовсе спрятал лапы в сумку, словно что-то там ища, и стараясь избегать моего взгляда. Тао стоял неподалеку от них, крепко прижимая к себе лапками Такео, слово искал у него защиты, но не мог найти, так как тот ему проигрывал в росте. Да и сам Такео явно не был в восторге от всей ситуации, и топорщил перья, словно пытаясь скрыться в мехе товарища. Сейра после небольшого полета, целью которого было найти Региса спокойно приземлилась на плечо Эшлин. М-24 тоже был более-менее спокоен, правда не иначе, как за компанию, замер, держа на загривке Киры мощную лохматую лапищу. А вот сам М-21 посматривал то на меня, то на своего напарника, едва ли не поскуливая. Последней точкой в картине стал Бывший Лорд благородных, который замер, а потом слишком громко в наступившей тишине упал на пол с высоты колена Ноблесс, не удержавшись за штанину.

Я расстроенно вздохнула, садясь прямо там, где стояла, и пытаясь успокоиться, стала немного резкими движениями поглаживать Региса, который от подобной "радости" сжался в комочек, не смея даже лишний раз пикнуть. А все дело было в том, что мы с Франкенштейном решили сначала поучиться трансформации, а потом перейти к стихиям. Уж очень ученому было интересно, как будет происходить превращение в животных, если нам с Александрой не удалось полностью превратить Родиона в человека. Оказалось, что при превращении в животных я удачливее, и по внешнему признаку они вполне напоминали нормальных зверей.

Поначалу я попросила в этом участвовать Киру, взяв во внимание его родство с волками, но как только Тао об этом услышал, то подбил на это уже остальных. На что я только пожала плечами, большее поле для экспериментов. И превратила всех единственной командой - "превратитесь в животное близкое вам по духу". Вот и превратились... Кирилл в волка, М-24 в гризли, Тао в енота, Такео в сокола, Кэриас и Раэль стали кенгуру, Лорд - игуаной, Сейра - вороном, а Регис - морской свинкой. И я еще могла понять "выбор" Киры, М-24, Тао, Такео и даже Сейры, но с какого перепугу Кертье и Блостер стали кенгуру, Родерик - ящерицей, а Регис и вовсе пищащим недоразумением, я понять не могла. Как бы не пыталась, логики не находила. Но по глазам своего кавалера видела, что он, со стороны, явно понял больше.

Франкенштейн, которого я еще с самого начала попросила не вмешиваться, стоял и записывал результаты к себе в блокнот. Мы еще с самого начала нашего эксперимента сразу проверили каждого на наличие всех норм роста, веса, и исправности рефлексов. И после этого всего, когда мы собрали все данные, невероятно довольные проделанной работой, наступил некий казус. А именно - я не смогла всех обратить обратно. Была паника у меня и у всех. А потом началась суматоха, где все стали вести себя более как животные. А после пятнадцати минут моих бесплодных попыток все начали просто откровенно скучать, и испытывать новые облики. Ну и тогда не выдержала уже я. И сейчас, в знаменательный момент краха моей выдержки, на помощь мне пришел никто иной, как Франки.

\- Я думаю, ты применяешь неправильную формулировку заклинания, - присел, забрал Региса, что благодарно вцепился ему в ладони и всячески сопротивлялся, чтобы его куда-то отпускали. Я воззрилась на блондина с неприкрытой иронией и раздражением.

\- Мне что, на латыни нужно сказать это, или воспользоваться чернокнижкой от Инны Тимофеевны? - на едкое замечание тот и бровью не повел, и не поднялся, только внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза.

\- Повтори вслух еще раз формулировку.

\- Пусть все превратятся в разумных, - как малое дите пробубнила я. - И? Это ничего не дает!

\- А теперь глубоко вдохни и выдохни, - я послушно последовала совету, прикрыв глаза. - А теперь открой глаза. Посмотри на превращенных. Что ты видишь?

\- Кучку разных животных, - равнодушно сказала я, прожигая оную толпу глазами, словно они были виноваты в том, что не могут превратиться обратно.

\- А точнее?

\- Ну ладно, кучку трясущихся от страха животных, - после этих слов Франкенштейн удовлетворенно улыбнулся, а Регис посмотрел на меня, и на ученого, двигая мехом так, словно пытается приподнять бровь.

\- А теперь подумай, стали ли бы простые животные дальше тебя бояться, учитывая что энергию Копья ты уже не распространяешь? - что-то от этого замечания зашевелилось у меня внутри мозгов, и словно пытаясь подтвердить свои догадки, я взяла Региса на руки.

\- Моргни три раза, - животное тут же посмотрело на меня словно удивленно и запищало. - Ну _пожалуйста_ , - после этого тона юный Ландегре, видимо, решил не артачиться и три раза послушно моргнул. Я поставила его на пол, посмотрела на остальных, с чувством и экспрессией хлопнув себя по лбу ладонью. - Ну конечно же. Мое превращение и в ту сторону подействовало плохо, так как они сохранили свой уровень разума, - на этих словах предыдущий Лорд снова хлопнулся оземь, теперь с высоты бедра Рейзела, - потому и заклинание о повторном становлении разумными не подействовало, так как они сейчас разумные! - я вскочила на ноги, поймав любимого за лицо, и крепко, звонко, а-ля Брежнев, поцеловала его в сомкнутые губы, - Франкенштейн, ты гений! Мы гении!

\- Я рад, что ты рада, - проводив меня улыбкой, сказал он несколько невнятно. Я же подхватила Региса в одну руку, а другой подхватила Родерика, который упрямо снова лез на штанину. Право слово, ему бы больше подходил осел или баран. Почему, не буду уточнять даже. Поставила двух недостающих зверей в кучку к другим, и с улыбкой посмотрела на эту картину. А потом, подумав секунду, вытащила телефон и щелкнула фото, к которому запозировала Эшлин, у которой на плече все еще сидела Сейра. Я подозвала птицу, и поставила между Лордом и Регисом.

\- А теперь, пускай все превращенные мной в этой комнате, превратятся обратно в тех, кем были до трансформации.

На этот раз все получилось как нельзя лучше. Все снова стали собой, Тао висел у Такео на шее, М-24 держал руку между лопаток Киры, который, кстати, был в своей трансформированной форме, а остальные просто стояли друг возле друга. Потом, словно по команде, все стали обсуждать впечатления от произошедшего, а особенно всех интересовало упорство Родерика в альпинизме на Рейзел-нима. Я только посмеялась тихо про себя, и тут же забрала с собой Кирилла и Музаку, дабы обсудить то, ради чего все это и задумывалось, кроме тренировки моих способностей.

***

Вывалилась я из спарринг комнаты никакущая. Мы еще пару раз превращали Киру в волка, а потом, примера ради, пару раз Музаку. Что меня больше всего удивило - это то, что Музака сосредоточившись мог обратно превращаться в человека без моей помощи. А потом они двое, как только Кирилл поймал волну, и смог тоже сам себе возвращать облик человеческий, попробовали те самые мощные атаки, при которых их энергия принимала облик волка. Чтобы они не развалили весь дом по кирпичику мне приходилось максимально укреплять стены комнаты на протяжении почти целой тренировки, что меня как раз таки и вымотало. И все равно зал был в самом худшем состоянии, что мне приходилось видеть за всю жизнь.

\- Ох, Ольга, вот ты где! - Франкенштейн, заметивший как мы выходим из зала пошел в моем направлении с улыбкой заправского маньяка и палача. И я прекрасно знала почему - я ведь должна была с ним еще тренироваться по стихиям, а вместо этого - закрылась с оборотнями. Поэтому я, не долго думая, драпанула в противоположном от него направлении на всех парах, потеряв один тапочек. Нет, нет, и еще раз... - Попа-а-алась, - довольно протянул этот изувер, не обращая никакого внимания на мои потуги вырваться.

\- Я не стану заниматься пока не съем что-то, по сытости равноценное лошади, - такое заявление не оказало на Франкенштейне никакого впечатления, и я только скривилась, - и вообще, я отказываюсь говорить без своего адвоката!

\- У тебя нет адвоката, - мягко заметил ученый, ведя меня за ручку в лабораторию, - и успокойся, я вижу что ты измотана, так что тренировок больше сегодня не будет, - я вскинула кулачок с довольным воплем "Йес!", но мое хорошее настроение быстро обломали. - Всего лишь небольшая проверка состояния твоего здоровья, - тяжело вздохнула, но тем не менее, послушно пошла вслед за ведущим меня Франки.

Это удивительно, но как он и обещал, осмотр был действительно быстрым. Наблюдая за манипуляциями, я поняла что это была проверка конкретных, уже существующих у меня недугов, а не поиск новых. С каждым новым результатом я могла расшифровать по мимике любимого и его энергетическому фону, что некоторые вещи его очень радовали, парочка оставила равнодушным, а отдельные листки он явно сжег бы взглядом, если бы мог.

\- Итак, я уже могу выдать тебе свой итог, - Франки подхватил пару листков, становясь передо мной, но не отводя от них взгляда. - Это конечно первичные результаты, и, чтобы увериться в этом окончательно, нужно будет еще пару дней понаблюдать за твоим состоянием. Но заметно улучшился метаболизм, что не может меня не радовать, и, предполагаю, что инсулинорезистентность отступила и глюкоза усваивается лучше, так что и холестерин можно будет снизить, если будешь соблюдать диету. Благо, во многих пунктах она соответствует диете на растворение камней, так что ничего особо не придется менять. Но те болезни что уже есть, тех у тебя не отнять. Камушек в мочеточнике остался, как и недавно появившийся в чашке другой почки, но тут только диета и лекарства тебе помогут, так как конкременты слишком маленькие, чтобы удалять оперативным путем. Киста на яичнике тоже есть, и тут мне нужно твое решение. Как вариант могу тебе дать гормоны, ферментативные препараты или контрацептивы. Если это не подействует, это значит что есть указания к оперативному вмешательству, я бы предпочел удалить лазером. Но можем попробовать и сразу.

\- Хмм... - я нахмурилась, задумываясь над этим. После такого шрамов вроде не должно остаться, да и глотать таблетки мне не улыбалось, но с другой стороны, жизнь наша далеко не спокойная, а отлеживаться во время важных битв мне не хотелось. Тем более, что я точно знала, что Франкенштейн что-то придумает, чтобы я не приперлась на поле боя. Значит, выбор очевидный, - Думаю, можно обойтись пока таблетками. Говоришь, пришел в норму метаболизм и усвоение сахара? Значит от того и будем отталкиваться в моем лечении. Ой, кстати, а что там с печенью?

\- Повреждения никуда не делись, - заверил меня мой врач. - Но несомненный плюс в том, что теперь разрушение не будет прогрессировать, так что думаю что усиленная регенерация с упором на конкретный орган поможет все вылечить.

\- Значит "снова здравствуй колба"?

\- Ты как всегда проницательна, - щелкнул пальцами Франки, и посмотрел на меня поверх очков. - Но зато тебе уже больше не грозит диабет. И на сим слове хочу предложить тебе пойти наверх, нам обоим нужно отдохнуть.

\- Я как никогда за, - позволила себя взять на руки, а потом, благодаря моему тихому шепотку и паре пассов руками, у Франкенштейна появились кошачьи ушки и хвост. Наловчилась делать трансформации, пока тренировалась с Музакой и Кирой. - Только вот отдыхать в одной комнате можно разными способами, не так ли?

\- Желание дамы - для меня закон, - улыбаясь, сказал Франя, целуя мою ладошку. - Мрау.

***

На следующее утро я проснулась от будильника Франкенштейна, вместе с ним. Тот попросил меня его расколдовать, и я серьезно задумалась - его блондинистые ушки и хвост мне та-ак нравились! Правда, аргумент "Ну любимая, как я в школу такой красивый-хороший пойду?" подействовал на меня прям-таки безотказно. Чтобы на него в школе какие-то бабы пялились, а потом украли? Не-не, сказала я себе в ответ на такие фантазии, и убрала кошачьи части тела, тем более, что сегодня в школу путь был мне заказан. Я посетила ванную после Франкенштейна, так как ему важнее было со всем успеть, и юркнула туда после него. После утренних процедур я взглянула на висящий на стене календарь в нашей комнате, и от недоброго предчувствия волосы зашевелились на затылке. В экстренном режиме заметила копошащихся в зале модифицированных, и с радостью вспомнила, что я их еще не наказала.

\- Тао, Такео? А вы, мои дорогие, ни о чем не забыли? - бывшие члены ДА-5 посмотрели на меня сначала недоуменно, а потом, когда моя ухмылка и не думала сходить с лица, явно поняли, о чем я. - Сегодня немного позже придете на работу, Франкенштейна я предупрежу, - немного их успокоила, отметив что директора уже ветром сдуло.

\- О-Ольга-ним, может н-не надо? - пытался улыбнуться Тао, но смолк, когда мое лицо стало серьезным.

\- Нет, Тао, надо. Вот, - я подала им листочек, где были мои каракули. - Идите в аптеку и купите это мне, - парни посмотрели на листочек, побледнели, и изумленно на меня посмотрели. - Идите-идите, или мне надо еще раз повторить? - оказалось, дважды повторять не нужно было. М-24 и Кира только и успели посмотреть им вслед, как входная дверь уже за ними закрылась.

\- То есть, мне патрулировать сегодня с Кэриасом и Раэлем? - со вздохом произнес Кира, а я только ему улыбнулась.

\- Не волнуйся, максимум через пол часа они уже будут на работе. Хотя нет, не берусь судить сколько они в аптеке пробудут, - все-таки добавила, после недолгих раздумий.

\- Ладно, Кирюх, идем, - кивнул мне М-24, и я осталась в зале, где остальные учащиеся ждали школьников. Сегодня они должны были отправиться в школу вместе, судя по тому, что я услышала мимолетом. Зайдя на кухню, я отыскала на плите кукурузную кашу, еще теплую, явно для меня приготовленную. Это было так мило, что Франкенштейн нашел время чтобы мне завтрак сделать. Без сомнений наложила себе немного и оставила в кухне, а сама упорхнула в нашу комнату, прихватив телефон. Включила музыку и стала просматривать интернет-магазины. Пригодилось бы купить какой-то дискмен, чтобы можно было подарок от Урокая послушать. Когда с завтраком было покончено, пришла Юна, говоря, что мальчишек она не добудилась, и ей пришлось прийти одной. Немного погодя пришли и Тао с Такео, со смятением протягивая мне небольшую коробочку. Я поставила ее на столике в зале, а сама материализовала из Копья кожаный ремень, и, зная что мы сейчас дома одни, с ухмылкой посмотрела на парней.

\- А теперь приспустите штаны, - к моему огромному удивлению, парни только сглотнули, но ослушаться не посмели. Не могла не оценить подобного послушания, потому отвесила им только три, но мощные, сдобренные энергией Копья шлепки, и отослала в школу, не забывая спросить, запомнили ли они подобный урок. Те только закивали, как те китайские болванчики, и под мой смех свалили из дома. А теперь, как мне морально подготовиться к тому, что я хочу сделать?


	38. Часть 37

Уже которую минуту я сидела на закрытой крышке унитаза и смотрела себе под ноги, пытаясь что-то разглядеть в узоре плитки. За то время, что я здесь, успела уже достаточно разволноваться. Думаю, каждый кто был на моем месте, так же волновался, вне зависимости от того, какого ожидал результата. Уже на последней минуте я буквально отсчитывала время. А когда пришло время - ненавистно посмотрела на кусок пластика, что стоил мне стольких истраченных нервных клеток. И только когда я взяла его прямо в руки - вздохнула с облегчением. Одна полоска, отбой тревоги. А то я даже боюсь представить, что бы было, окажись что я сейчас беременна. У меня характер и так не сахар, а при беременности какой бы был... Жуть прямо берет.

Я упаковала свой маленький секрет обратно в упаковку, и решила пройтись в магазин, а заодно и выбросить это подальше от дома. Никого, конечно, нельзя было подозревать в перетряхивании мусора, но в жизни всякое бывает. А когда вернулась домой - отметила что все уже дома, в том числе и дети забежали на огонек. С ума сойти, быстро же мне день прошел. Правда, как только напоролась на предвкушающий взгляд Франкенштейна, то поняла что следующие пару часов будут так тянуться, что вполне выполнят баланс ощущаемого времени за день. Как только мы спустились на лифте меня тут же повели в тренировочный зал.

\- Предоставляю тебе выбор - с какой стихии ты хочешь начать?

\- Хмм... - внимательно огляделась по залу, заметив в уголке бочку с водой и какое-то растение в горшке. - Давай может начнем с воды? Как по мне это как-то безопаснее на фоне остальных.

\- Как пожелаешь, - Франкенштейн подошел со стаканом, зачерпнул в него из бочки, и потом поставил передо мной. - Попробуй для начала ее взволновать.

\- Типа, должна на нее кричать и обижать? - я усмехнулась, а Франкенштейн саркастически притворился как ему смешно. - Ладно, ладно. Я попробую, но не знаю какой будет эффект.

\- Начинай, - в этот раз Франки ничего не записывал, видимо, понимал, что если потеряю контроль, то от бумажек могут остаться рожки да ножки. Села перед стаканом с довольно сосредоточенным лицом и на минутку просто прикрыла глаза, представляя что я именно хочу сказать. А когда открыла - увидела что на толще воды пошла рябь. Чистоты эксперимента ради я отпрыгнула, и уже на расстоянии мысленно дала позыв воде в стакане. Снова пошла рябь, еще более заметная чем прошлая. А потом я пожелала, чтобы вода "вырвалась на свободу", опрокинув сосуд. Каково же было мое удивление, когда вместе со стаканом опрокинулась целая бочка. Ступая по луже я подошла к Франкенштейну, немного ошарашено глядя на свой труд.

\- А вот у Алекси провернуть такое мне было сложно.

\- Возможно все дело в притяжении, - задумался Франкенштейн, наверняка тоже вспомнив дождик из моей трансляции воспоминаний. - Вы тогда ведь пробовали воду поднять, а тут ты ничего подобного не делала.

\- Так, может, попытаться? - я подняла бочку, смотря на беспорядок, который учинила. - Заодно и приберусь.

\- Дерзай, попробуй, - Франкенштейн кивнул, смотря то на меня, то на лужу. Я глубоко вздохнула, тоже смотря на лужу, и думая, как это провернуть. Представлялись только какие-то магические массивы воды, которые устремляются в бочку. Оказалось, более-менее так это и выглядело. Просто в определенном месте лужа поднялась, и сформировавшись в какое-то подобие трубки стала возвращаться в бочку. После этого я покосилась на Франкенштейна, не особо двигаясь с места.

\- Как-то все подозрительно легко.

\- Ох, Ольга, ни о каком легко и речи быть не может, - как-то совсем нерадостно ухмыльнулся Франкенштейн. - Ты хотела просто опрокинуть стакан, а опрокинула всю бочку. Тут либо два варианта - неточность приказа, или брак контроля над силами. И если окажется что второй вариант верный, то тебе придется быть очень-очень осторожной. Возможно даже частично придется запечатать твой контроль над стихиями.

\- Так, я просто попробую, нежели буду переживать напрасно, - уверенно подхватила стакан и подошла к бочке, в которой уже набралось немного воды. В этот раз Франки подошел ко мне, и поставил свою руку на плечо.

\- Ты не против, если буду наблюдать за твоим мысленным процессом? - отрицательно помотала головой, и полностью открылась. Сосредоточилась на том, чтобы опрокинуть только стакан, но сколько раз я это бы не проговаривала, и про себя, и в слух - реакции было ноль. Нахмурилась, глядя на злорадный стакан, и перевела взгляд на своего партнера.

\- Видишь! У Алекси со мной была та же ситуация. Если этот дар будет вот так через раз работать то я действительно пожалуюсь папе!

\- А вот я, кажется, понял в чем проблема, - он улыбнулся, явно желая меня утешить, но долго томить не стал, и продолжил. - Ты была слишком сконцентрирована на самом стакане, и почти полностью обделила своим вниманием воду. Попробуй подумать в этом ключе.

Этот совет здорово мне помог, так как оказалось, что если действительно задумываться над каждым своим словом, то сила покорялась без никаких препятствий. Проще всего оказалась работа с воздухом. Эта стихия была такой неумолимой, что ее просто невозможно было заключить в какие-то рамки или сосуды, да и нужды не было. С огнем тоже не было проблем, стоило лишь сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не обращать внимания на саму свечу - и получалась каждая заданная команда. Но Франкенштейн не счел нужным на этом останавливаться, явно воодушевившись моими успехами.

Сразу, как только мы были уверенны, что я контролирую то, с чем мы тренировались ближайшие два часа, он погонял меня по умению призывать к себе стихии, не имея никакого источника поблизости. После сотрудничества с Копьем сам призыв не был сложной вещью, и начали мы тоже с воды. Нас разом затопило по щиколотки, а я почувствовала себя дурно. Но потом сама додумалась, что логическая цепочка "человек на 80 процентов состоит из воды, так что вода всегда при мне" была плохой идеей. Я даже не хотела делиться этим открытием с Франкенштейном, чтобы не словить очередной подзатыльник от него. Поэтому пришлось придумывать на другой лад, чтобы даже в самом жерле вулкана я смогла призвать воду.

Как ни странно, в этом деле большим плюсом стал мой открытый третий глаз. Сконцентрировавшись, я могла из окружающей энергии вычленить такую, что больше всего напоминала воду, с ее эмоциональным, не устающим движением, лишь иногда отдающим ленцой. А когда поймала принцип того, как все происходит, стала творить подобное и с другими стихиями. С огнем получилось все довольно просто, лишь спустя пару секунд я держала на руке левитирующий огонек, а спустя минуту - сделала огненный круг, в котором находилась и обучалась как сделать так, чтобы огонь меня не обжигал, а посторонние предметы - вполне. Если есть такая возможность, почему не использовать ее, когда понадобится, в бою?

Следующей была земля, что являлась по ощущениям сущим адом - материализовать такой твердый и непрогибаемый элемент, это вам не козявки трескать, а прямо какой-то кромешный ад. В самом начале у меня появлялись только тоненькие, словно виноградные, росточки, которые к нашему с Франкенштейном общему удивлению, прорастали прямо из моих вен. Но как только эта блондинистая бестия заметила что у меня с чем-то появились сложности, то сразу стал меня по этому гонять. Поэтому результатом он остался доволен только когда я создала кучку земли размером один кубический метр, и сверху на нем - орхидею.

Ради проверки моих возможностей создания воздуха он меня привел в полностью вакуумную комнату. Хотя, комната - это слишком громкое слово, так, три на три метра. Но для проверки вполне годилось. Зашли мы туда в кислородных масках, и без никаких других прибауток, по типу скафандров, так как давление было адекватным. Единственное, что отличало эту комнату от других - отсутствие любого воздуха. Стимулом для меня было быстрейшее освобождение от масок. И Франкенштейн не позволял их снять до победного конца, то есть пока ветерок не начнет трепать ему волосы. Руководить воздухом было проще, чем его создавать, это несомненно. Но потом, словно чем-то не удовлетворен, он повел меня еще и в бассейн. Разделся до трусов и утащил меня на дно наглейшим образом, не давая мне раздеться или даже подумать. И только когда наши ноги коснулись дна, я услышала в своей голове его спокойный голос.

_Я не всплыву, и тебе не дам. Создай вокруг нас воздушный барьер, пока у нас есть еще воздух в легких. Я верю в тебя._

Как бы я еще сама себе верила! Я хотела орать, и побить его прямо под водой, но пришлось лихорадочно думать. Идея вот так вот сдохнуть, прямо на тренировке, пусть и с таким почти голым красавчиком, не воодушевляла, поэтому вскоре, потратив много нервов на концентрацию на задаче, мне удалось осуществить эту задумку, правда только наполовину, отчего по пояс вниз мы все еще были в воде. Словно перед тем, как пойти на дно, мы укрыли себя куполом. Пользуясь случаем, что могу нормально говорить, высказала Франкенштейну все что думаю о его методах, но закончила задачу, создав пузырь, который нас тут же, словно шарик наполненный гелием, потянул вверх.

\- Ладно, думаю, на сегодня тебе будет достаточно. Завтра продолжим тренировку, а сейчас - отбой, завтра в школу, - Франкенштейн растрепал мои мокрые волосы и улыбнулся. - Ты молодец.

На его слова я только хмыкнула и призвала ветер, сдобренный толикой необжигающего огня. Такие манипуляции быстро нас осушили, и я довольно поплелась наверх. Вскоре без особого усилия меня нагнал Франкенштейн. Когда мы заглянули в зал, никого, кроме обоих Ноблесс там уже не было. Правда, из комнаты Тао доносился его голос и тихая музыка, вперемешку с просьбами других говорить тише. Я только улыбнулась, слыша это, и присела вместе с Ноблесс, решая перед сном выпить еще чая. Франкенштейн, как только сделал доклад Мастеру, тоже присел, и в такой умиротворенной обстановке мы попрощались с сегодняшним днем.

***

На следующий день, в школе, все было обыкновенно. Сначала, с утра, я помогла Франкенштейну с бумагами, в большинстве своем просто ставя подписи на нужных бумагах, а мусор отправляя на одну кучку. Правда потом мне пододвинули внушительную стопку с различной корреспонденцией. С письмами я до этого еще не имела дел, но по довольной улыбке Франки поняла, что справилась как минимум сносно. На перерыве мы заварили себе чай и, пока ждали Ноблесс и учащихся благородных, Франкенштейн, словно ненавязчиво вспомнил как он постигал дело работы с документацией. Я молча отхлебнула из чашки, смотря на него хитро. То, что у меня были эти воспоминания, было более чем ясно, значит то ли Франкенштейн решил немного порефлексировать, что маловероятно, то ли ненавязчиво пытался склонить меня к теме рассказа о прошлом. И при этом его физиономия прямо кричала о том, что он рассчитывал на то, что его разоблачат. Блин, поставил мне шах и мат. Но к счастью, быстро заявились благородные, и я, захватив журнал по поведению, мигом покинула директорский кабинет.

На этот раз я зашла в класс самых младшеньких, в параллель Эшлин. Ребята послушными зайками сидели на корейском, внимательно слушая учительницу. Я не нашла никого, кто бы вел себя плохо, но зато записала в хороший список мальчонку, который сумел молча и не создавая суматохи помочь подруге разобраться с потекшей ручкой. Посидев еще пару минут покинула класс, не дождавшись ничего достойного моего внимания. Хотела уже направиться в другой класс, но увидела какую-то суматоху на спортивной площадке, а потом и кровь. Немедля ни минуты прибежала на площадку, где вокруг детей кружил взволнованный М-24 и извиняющаяся Эшлин.

\- А что тут произошло? - я немного растолкала толпу, и увидела на песке юношу с разбитым чуть ли не в лепешку носом и оцарапанной, кровоточащей щекой, которому явно требовался хирург. Лежал он на спине, стонал от боли, и время от времени кашлял. Я цыкнула, и повернула его на бок, уткнув здоровой щекой в песок. Из носа сразу резво потекла струйка крови, было удивительно, каким чудом он еще не захлебнулся. Я посмотрела на толпу, что притихла при виде моих манипуляций, и посмотрела на учеников. - И кто ему так здоровски заехал по лицу?

\- Это я! - со слезами, появившимися на глазах, призналась Эшлин. - Но я не хотела его ранить, мы играли в волейбол, и я видимо слишком сильно подала мяч.

\- Это была случайность, - подтвердил М-24. - Сонг Мин пытался защитить команду от проигрыша и попал под удар.

\- Поняла-поняла, такое случается, - я пригнулась к мальчишке, погладив его волосы успокоения ради. - Сонг, скажи, голова болит? Тошнит?

\- Немного болит. И да, тошнит... - снова простонал парнишка, теперь уже не кашляя.

\- Понятно, дело плохо, вероятнее всего - сотрясение. Так, - я посмотрела на толпу. Указала на двух мальчишек в первом ряду. - Позовите пожалуйста охранника, хотя... - я заметила как к площадке приближается Кира. - Уже не надо, охранник уже здесь. Так, дети, продолжайте дальше урок, а Сонг Мин и Эшлин пойдут со мной.

Дочь оборотня немного сжалась, но я ей улыбнулась, пытаясь успокоить. Когда Кира подошел, я попросила его подогнать любое наше авто под ворота, а Эшлин попросила пойти к Франкенштейну и все объяснить. Рыжая тут же согласно кивнула, а я села с парнем в автомобиль, подавая ему платок, и попросила его немного склонить голову. А заодно и попросила номер родителей, тут же сообщая им в какую больницу мы направляемся и что произошло. Как только мы приехали, я отвела ребенка к регистратуре, и там его тут же отвели к врачу. Я еще немного поговорила с родителями, улаживая формальности и сглаживая углы, чтобы не разгорелся скандал, а потом подошла к нашему оборотню и сообщила, что можем возвращаться.

Когда после возвращения я вернулась в наш кабинет, там сидели напряженные Музака и Франкенштейн, а возле них очень расстроенная Эшлин, низко опустившая голову. 

\- Врач сказал что у Сонг Мина сломанная носовая перегородка и легкое сотрясение. Парень будет теперь освобожден от школы на два дня, а там с понедельника вернется к занятиям. Франки, я займусь бумагами, с родителями уже поговорила, - оперлась на диван за спиной Франкенштейна и посмотрела пытливо на Музаку. Тот не менее внимательно посмотрел на меня, а потом отозвался.

\- Очень жаль парня, но Эшлин же сказала что она не нарочно, - оборотень сжал кулаки. - Пошли теперь мальчишки какие-то слабые, не выдержать какого-то удара мячом.

\- Музака, еще раз услышу подобный базар - покажу на тренировке какой это бывает "легкий" удар, - в голосе были слышны стальные нотки, впрочем и выражение моего лица было соответствующее, поскольку оборотень немного растерялся, но явно вслушался в мои слова. - Это простой человек, а у людей регенерация довольно слабая, если ты еще помнишь.

\- Но Эшлин...

\- Заткнись. Заладил, Эшлин-Эшлин, - я прикусила губу, смотря как девочка сжалась. Не такого эффекта хотела добиться. - Я согласна, Эшлин ни в чем не виновата, - девушка удивленно на меня посмотрела, чуть приподняв голову. - Это действительно было дело случая. Но вся суть в том, что обычно, даже при случайности, у человека нет шансов с такой силой подать мяч, если он конечно не чемпион мира по толканию ядра. Но точно не тогда, когда мы говорим о хрупкой первокласснице старшей школы.

\- К чему ты ведешь? - Музака нахмурился, и незначительно заиграл желваками. И я, уже зная опытным путем что означает эта мина, с громким хлопком ударила в спинку дивана, от чего Франкенштейн дернулся, и изумленно на меня посмотрел.

\- Перестань, Музака! - выкрикнула, хотя не хотела привлекать много внимания. Но нервы мне, видимо, сдали. Я вдохнула и выдохнула, а потом с яростью посмотрела на бывшего Лорда, снизив свой тон голоса до проникновенного рокота. Упрямство этого твердолобого оборотня не так просто было сломить. - Ты прекрасно знаешь о чем я. Суть Эшлин с каждым разом просыпается все сильнее. Да, тело не ее, но при ее воскрешении мы вливали ей _твою_ кровь, кровь самого сильного оборотня этого мира на данный момент. А душа стала преобразовать тело под этим влиянием, стараясь вернуть все к прошлому состоянию. Ты обязан позволить мне еще раз обследовать Эшлин и дать добро на ее тренировки с Кирой!

\- Она обычный человек, - не слишком уверенно заартачился Музака, а я только скривилась, словно лимон съела.

\- И кого ты в этом пытаешься убедить? Эшлин, себя или нас с Франкенштейном? - недовольно рявкнула. - А впрочем, делай как хочешь. Я могу отстать от тебя, всегда пожалуйста, могу запросто умыть руки, но если твоя дочь случайно убьет невиновного человека, то знай, вина будет не ее, а твоя! - я указала на него пальцем, словно пыталась в чем-то уличить его, и развернулась к выходу. И вышла бы, несмотря на различные эмоции в комнате: страх Эшлин, грусть Музаки, недовольство Франкенштейна. Но как бы глупо это не прозвучало - я не смогла. Банально не нашла сил дернуть за дверь, чтобы ее открыть.

Мое тело словно кто-то сжал в тиски, а я не видела ничего, кроме удушающей, ослепляющей белизны. Накатило такое чувство, которое бывает когда кто-то долго смотрит тебе в спину, инстинктивное чувство, заставляющее повернуться. Несмотря на то, что я сделала усилие, чтобы не поворачиваться, моя голова словно повернулась сама. Единственное, что я увидела, кроме бели - был черный силуэт напоминающий Музаку. Он стал подсвечиваться коричневыми и бордовыми тонами, словно вспышками. На месте где происходили эти вспышки - появлялись нормальные цвета, словно кто-то выжигал бумагу, и я могла видеть сквозь эти просветы. И тогда в груди появилось томление, и то знакомое ощущение, которое было, когда отец колупался в моем животе, определяя мой статус хранительницы. Я вздохнула, понимая что и к чему. Это не сумасшествие или недомогание, это дар зовет.

\- Франкенштейн, проведешь Эшлин к классу? - ученому хватило лишь одного моего красноречивого взгляда, чтобы понять, что это важно. Он вышел с дочерью оборотня, лишь посмотрев на меня напоследок, закрыл за собой дверь. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как довериться своему телу, которое дар вел по наитию, так как инструкции по пользованию им у меня еще не было. Нужно будет наведаться к отцу с этим вопросом.

Мои хвосты вырвались на свободу, что заставило оборотня насторожиться. Это было незаметно по нему на первый взгляд, но мое зрение полностью преобразовалось, видя множество массивов энергии, выстраивающихся в линии самых различных цветов. Их расшифровка появлялась в голове, словно что-то само собой разумеющееся, что-то, что все знают от горшка. Страх, тоска, готовность к битве, неуверенность, сомнение, и легкое раскаяние. Мой рот открылся, словно я хотела что-то сказать, но оттуда вырвался только тихий, тонкий писк, и незначительное позвякивание, которое я уже слышала в Забвении. И было понимание, что не стоит пугаться этого звука - это зов моей души. Оборотень, как зачарованный, подошел очень близко, так, что некоторые из моих хвостов могли обвить его руки несколько раз. Те, что не дотягивались, просто прилегали к нему, словно намагниченные. И только когда последний коснулся его головы, я почувствовала как меня выгнуло дугой, а перед глазами промелькнули изображения.

Воспоминания о смерти Эшлин. О том, как держал в руках холодное тело, не способное больше ни на что. Ни испытывать эмоции, ни бегать, тело просто не способное жить. Вместо тогдашней злости в оборотне теплилась надежда, что месть осуществится. Видела картинки, как Музака каждый вечер то сидел в своей комнате, то мотался по крышам города, раздумывая, что будет, если он снова ее потеряет. Как сомневался, принимать ли то, что его дочь становиться все сильней. Как опасался, что прознав о ней, на нее снова объявят охоту, а его снова не будет рядом. Все эти картинки сейчас стали словно моей второй сутью, словно я слилась с Музакой, примерила на себя его шкуру. И пока он стоял вот так, опутанный хвостами, непонимающе на меня смотря, я проморгалась, и встретила взгляд серых глаз.

\- Музака, я не могу сказать что твои опасения напрасные, но... - я отпустила мужчину, распутывая его из хватки своих хвостов. - Но могу тебе с точностью сказать только одно - если Эшлин не будет уметь защищаться и драться, проку от ее силы будет ноль, а проблем - масса. Причем для нее самой. Подумай сам, что будет с оборотнем, которому связать руки и запереть, - мужчина передо мной нахмурился, внимательно глядя мне в глаза. - Вот-вот. И не разрешая Эшлин использовать свой потенциал ты только ей вредишь. Музака, тебе просто нужно понять и принять, что твои страхи не обязательно должны воплотиться. В конце-концов, ты не один теперь стоишь на защите Эшлин, но и все мы, - Музака внимательно и несколько удивленно на меня посмотрел, а я только покачала головой, изумляясь его недогадливостью и просто обняла, чувствуя, как моя душа согревает душу оборотня, выжигая из нее все страхи и наполняя ее чем-то новым. Так вот как действует мой дар? И все-таки к отцу наведаться нужно будет. Я вышла из кабинета, и сразу встретилась с заинтересованным Франкенштейном. Он скрестил руки на груди, внимательно на меня посмотрев.

\- Все хорошо. Я уверена, теперь Эшлин сможет нормально тренироваться.

\- Даже не знаю, что ты ему сделала, и не думаю, что хочу знать, но я рад за Эшлин, - блондин тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев в окно. - Прежде чем отвести ее на урок мне нужно было с ней пройти в мед.пункт за успокоительным. Вся эта ситуация сильно по ней ударила.

\- Бедняжка, - я нахмурилась, но потом вздохнула. - Ладно, я пойду, Киру обрадую новой ученицей.

\- Иди-иди, - Франкенштейн открыл дверь в кабинет, и замер на пороге, смотря на распахнутое окно и пустое помещение. - Вот не знаю что ты сделала, но его привычка лазить окнами никуда не делась, - блондин ворчал себе под нос, и я могла поспорить, что еще и веко задергалось. Уверенности не было, так как он стоял ко мне спиной. - Еще и наверное следы ботинок на подоконнике оставил. Невоспитанный, грубый... - дальше ворчания слушать я не стала, и с улыбкой закрыла двери, направляясь на улицу, чтобы поймать нашего оборотня в погонах. Впрочем, долго искать мне не пришлось. Кирилл сам меня нашел, подойдя ко мне с улыбкой.

\- Ольга, у меня хорошие новости. Моя бабушка зовет нас всех на ее девяносто шестой день рождения.


	39. Часть 38

После этого радостного сообщения, которое мы с Кирой и М-24 огласили на ужине, начались обсуждения, кто поедет. М-24 уже был знаком с Инной Тимофеевной, Кира не был бы собой, если бы не познакомил двух самих близких ему на этот момент людей. Было сразу сказано, что бабушка оборотня позвала всех наших домашних, но мы не хотели заваливаться такой толпой, да и нужно было оставить кого-то на хозяйстве, в случае если канон решит нам ручкой помахать, мол тут я, не забывайте обо мне. Да и еще благородные, решив воспользоваться моментом, хотели посетить Лукедонию, правда желание исходило в основном от нашего молодняка, а там уже и Кэриас с Розарией поддержали.

По итогам наших длинных споров было выяснено, что точно на тусовку едем Эмычи, я, Франкенштейн и братья Кадисы. Те, конечно, в начале не очень-то и рвались, но я настояла, так как Инна Тимофеевна давно хотела поболтать с Рейзелом. Добровольно и с огромным энтузиазмом с нами напросился Родерик и Урокай за компанию, а вот Музака и Эшлин сказали, что останутся дома. Несмотря на то, что отсутствовать больше суток мы не планировали, Франкенштейн явно забеспокоился о сохранности дома и добровольно-принудительно остаться дома задекларировали Тао и Такео. Это, конечно, не сильно успокоило Франки, но уже не так пугало. Как только ужин закончился, я поняла, что покой мне только снился. Франкенштейн со своей фирменной пугающей улыбочкой, подхватил меня под локоток на выходе из зала.

\- Я надеюсь, ты готова к труду, так как нас ждет тренировка твоих божественных умений, - сказал он, таща меня в лабораторию.

\- Ты насчет трансформации? Я не хочу пока что никого превращать.

\- Нет, - меня одарили ухмылкой, которой явно мог бы обзавидоваться сам сатана, - я хочу немного погонять тебя по умению работы со стихиями.

\- Снова? - обреченно застонала, и приняла попытку вырваться. Да из меня уже явно подопытную мышь сделали, и даже не скрываются! - Не хочу, я вчера уже все что могла, показала.

\- Нет-нет, ты ошибаешься, это только начало нашего пути, - Франкенштейн хитро прищурился, чуть ли не силком запихивая в лифт. И ведь не притворишься, что сил нет, видит ведь все, понимает, собака, что мне просто-напросто лень. - Нам с тобой необходимо еще опробовать смешение стихий и их полезность.

В тренировочном зале не было ничего. Франкенштейн объявил что желает проверить мои умения материализации стихий, и стал мне задавать задачи. В начале все было безобидно - сделай на одной руке огонь, на второй - землю и что-то в этом роде. Когда я поднаторела в этом деле и наловчилась это делать быстро, довольно плавно меняя их расположение, мы приступили ко второму этапу - смешиванию.

По началу все шло из ряда вон плохо, я уже даже не ныла, что не хочу этого делать, так как это стало для меня личным вызовом. Все дело в том, что когда я материализовывала на руках разные стихии и смешивала их, то получала либо громкий пшик, либо натуральные физические реакции - сжигала цветок, делала болото или тушила огонь. Мой молчаливый наблюдатель тогда только вздыхал, а вот я бесилась. И на его "может, это невозможно в этом мире" или "все-таки тебе стоит проконсультироваться с отцом" только тихо порыкивала. Эти природные явления именно мне кинули вызов, и я хочу сама их обуздать. В конце-концов, я же их контролирую, значит под мою дудку плясать они обязаны!

Мое упрямство, впрочем, не несла никакого вреда, разве что, когда я чуть-чуть подпалила себе волосы, когда огонь при соединении с кислородом вспыхнул сильнее. Это навело меня на некоторую мысль и я попыталась припрятать стихии за своей силой, но тогда просто не доходило до взаимодействия никак. Но я не сдавалась, а мозг лихорадочно стал подсказывать мне самые различные варианты, чем воображение не скудно, одним словом. В конце-концов я психанула и пообещала Франкенштейну в моей голове, что еще один способ опробую, и если ничего не прорастет из этого - то сдамся без боя и пойду на поклон к отцу. Что-то мне подсказывало, что подобное смешение не находится под запретом, а нужно только найти ключик.

Выставила обе свои ладони, перестроившись на энергетическое зрение, и стала внимательно отбирать из окружающего пространства паутинки и нитки, подходящие стихиям воды и огня. Собрала их в две аккуратные кучки, но не спешила материализовывать или питать своей силой, а решила вначале соединить. Помня, как отец проворачивал подобную фишку в Забвении, правда с душами, я сделала из ладоней тесный купол и прикрыла глаза, материализуя соединившееся элементы, и на всякий случай порядочно сдобрила их своей силой. И теперь я почувствовала на себе, что получилось. Открыв глаза я не увидела ничего, кроме молочной бели. Даже собственное тело угадывалось как будто через дымку. Туман? Нет, горячо, да и дышится тяжеловато, словно я в бане.

\- Франкенштейн! Получилось! - нашла его по ауре, которая проблесками выделялась в зале. - Записывай, вода и огонь при взаимодействии выдает паровую завесу. Думаю, в битвах в помещении это сможет очень здорово помочь.

Окрыленная первой удачей, я стала и дальше пробовать в таком же духе. И уже выходя из зала вместе с Франки, мы подвели кое-какие итоги. Были две группы смешения. Первой была группа, где результат не менялся, хоть переставляй стихии, хоть нет. В эту группу входили как раз почти все результаты, включительно с реакцией вода-огонь. Некоторые пригодились бы в бою, как например ураган от соединения воздуха и воздуха, шаровая молния от двух огней, западни и ловушки от земли и земли, или песчаная буря, создаваемая воздухом и землей. Некоторые были просто полезны в быту, или даже на том же поле боя, но для союзников - живая вода, что была примерно так же сильна как синтезированный Франкенштейном регенерин, от соединения воды и воды и противоядие - результат смешения воды и земли. А вот вторая группа появилась спонтанно, когда я, запутавшись и задумавшись, дважды соединила огонь и воздух но в разных очередностях и с разными накоплениями энергии. В первом случае получился огненный смерч, благо маленьких размеров, а во второй раз вокруг меня появился круг из огня, расширяющийся, если пустить свою силу по полу легким дуновением ветерка, причем так далеко мог распространиться, что без проблем работал как щит для небольшого количества народа. Да и тех, кто внутри он не обжигал, а "гостей" снаружи - вполне, и не так просто было его рассеять, но увы, возможно. В той же группе были два соединения воды и воздуха - снежная лавина и ледяные колья. Причем, как было проверенно опытным путем, на температуру им как-то пофиг, хоть над огнем жарь - не расплавиться, пока я не отпущу вязку. И это было мне на руку!

К моему огромному счастью, после такого показа волшебства и алхимии, Франкен с меня слез, но по глазам его хитрым видела - временно слез. И что-то подозреваю, что как только его осенит, куда еще можно пристроить мои умения, или как только придумает еще какие-то тренировки - тут же меня затащит в тренировочный зал, не интересуясь, занята ли я, сплю ли я или нахожусь в Антарктиде. Найдет и притащит. В ответ на его хитрый прищур я только недовольно нахмурилась и тяжело вздохнула, но поняла что мне нужно поговорить с еще одним уникумом.

\- Франки, мне бы к бате на поклон, - я поднялась, отряхивая свою чудом не сильно пострадавшую одежду, и уже хотела выйти, как он подхватил меня под локоток.

\- Я очень рад, что ты _впервые_ решила меня предупредить о подобном решении, - мда, эту иронию из голоса можно было выжимать и по бутылкам разливать. - Так что думаю, что ты не лишишь меня возможности понаблюдать за твоим состоянием, пока будешь туда наведываться? Я уверен, соберу множество интересных наблюдений.

Кто о чем, а белка о орехах.

***

В родное Забвение после проверки всех своих умений я пришла впервые. Впервые тут не было тихо. Звезды размером поменьше приятно перезванивались, как маленькие колокольчики. Большие же грузно двигались на небосводе, создавая какой-то резкий звук, напоминающий то ли гитарный риф, то ли писк мела по учебной доске. Но вместе с теми колокольчиками это было прекраснейшей мелодией, вызывающей огромный шквал эмоций. И посмотреть тоже было на что. Звезды буквально танцевали какой-то причудливый танец, довольно быстро передвигаясь на черном полотне неба. Смотрелось даже лучше, чем звездное небо при новолунии в каком-то отдаленном от большого города месте. За этим разглядыванием меня и застал Лакрицияр.

\- Любуешься? - в ответ я только молча кивнула, только коротко взглянув на божество. - Забвение теперь воспринимает тебя полностью, потому и открылось.

\- А раньше оно от меня закрывалось? - теперь мое внимание было полностью обращено на отца, который так же разглядывал небо, а потом спокойно перевел на меня взгляд, не меняя положения головы. Долго посмотрел, хмыкнул и снова всецело отдал себя звездам.

\- Есть вещи, которые людям в Забвении нельзя ощущать, видеть, слышать и осязать, если этот человек не желает умереть. Песня звезд - как раз из этой области, - Лакрицияр посмотрел на меня, полностью повернувшись в мою сторону. - Как думаешь, почему?

\- Думаю, догадываюсь, - я хмыкнула, как еще недавно папа, с восхищением глядя на звезды. - Им сложно сопротивляться. Так и хочется раскрыть руки и взмыть к ним, стать частью этого хора.

\- А ты лучше подпевай. У тебя теперь несколько другие полномочия, - меня не больно щелкнули по носу, явно привлекая внимание. Я тут же повернулась к божеству, глядя с улыбкой. - Скажи мне, дочь, как тебе живется с новым статусом? Опробовала свои "плюшки" ведь.

\- Да, плюшки мне нравятся, - хихикнула глупо, словно мы тут не об довольно опасном даровании говорим, а обсуждаем новые босоножки. - Да и этот статус... Даже не ожидала, что с ним мне будет так легко. Не чувствую какого-то особенно сильного груза ответственности, хотя предполагала совсем другое.

\- Так всегда происходит, когда дар подобран под саму суть. А этот статус подходил тебе больше, чем какие-либо другие. Хотя я лично думал, что будешь хранительницей справедливости.

\- Пхе, я тебе что, Астрея, что ли? - я усмехнулась, и шутливо ударила его в плечо, но он явно этого не заценил, цепко на меня посмотрев и тяжело вздохнув. По сути, другого я могла и не ожидать, не от бога, который создал таких чопорных благородных. Зануда. После такой реакции я решила перевести тему к непосредственной цели моего визита. - Все конечно хорошо, и плюшки мне понравились, но сам дар... Я по сути не знаю как им пользоваться, не успела спросить. Кстати, а чего вы меня так быстро выпнули? Я даже с Акэли не попрощалась как следует.

\- А вот тут мой промах, признаю, - Лакрицияр слегка покивал головой, улыбаясь только глазами. - После того, как я объявил тебя своей дочерью впервые, Забвение запомнило в какой мир тебя нужно забросить, а душа в свою очередь решила, где тебе будет комфортнее всего в теперь уже чужом для тебя мире. И снять эту установку я забыл, так что мир, не дождавшись моей команды, воспринял все как в автоматическом режиме, и выпульнул отсюда.

\- Ну па, ну удружил, - конечно, для вида я покачала недовольно головой, но в общих чертах, я на него не злилась, все-таки, тот визит был более чем приятен.

\- Кстати говоря, Акэли тоже расстроилась, что ты так поспешно ушла. Мэрролейв же плевался что это было личное оскорбление, но я все объяснил, а там уже Акэли подключилась, так что можешь ни о чем не переживать.

\- А я сама, по своему усмотрению, могу в тот мир путешествовать? Хотелось бы и Александру в гости сводить... - внимательно посмотрев на божество, проговорила тихо, надеясь что меня не вынудят говорить прямо, ну или не накажут, если идейка будет провальной.

\- Можешь. Но тебе придется самой разбираться с этой кухней. И да! - Лакрицияр посмотрел на меня очень внимательно, позволяя мне рассмотреть его перламутровые зрачки. - Я возьму на себя переговоры с богом того мира, но учти, прежде чем возьмешь себе пассажира - приведи ее сюда. Эту душонку нужно будет обезопасить, и приходить с ней в прямое измерение мира я тебе не разрешаю. Мы друг друга поняли? - мои кивки были красноречивее слов, а я еще раз промотала в голове сказанное только что отцом, и удивленно ахнула.

\- Это что же получается, пока я у Алекси "в гостях", мной может управлять бог того мира?

\- Может, - со всей серьезностью подтвердил он. - Но не делает этого. Он очень милосерден, да и пусть ты у него такая путешественница первая на счету, то он все равно предпочитает наблюдать. Он в общем довольно замкнутый тип, но никак не опасен, - на такое я задумчиво кивнула, представляя себе на месте бога этого мира кого-то типа Рейзела. По описанию вроде как подходит. И хоть озвучивать не стала, но улыбки на губах Лакрицияра не отметить не могла.

\- Ладно, теперь, пожалуй, самый главный вопрос, прямо вишенка на торте. Ты мне так и не сказал как пользоваться своим статусом. Он тогда словно совсем не реагировал на мои потуги остановиться, да и так решительно все в свои руки взял... А что если меня так заглючит прямо на поле боя? Это ведь полная засада будет.

\- Ну, если ты не сможешь сама над самой завладеть, то можешь использовать печать и подать мне мысленно знак, когда почувствуешь что тебя начинает "глючить", и я захвачу контроль над телом, отодвигая стремление дара. Но лучше бы тебе, конечно, самой попытаться. Есть одна формулировка, которая может тебе помочь, ее создали как раз для юных полубогов или новоиспеченных хранителей.

\- Вау, у меня комбо! - я усмехнулась.

\- Да-да, комбо, конечно, - отмахнулся божество и продолжил, - Запомни, _Чи же ман тса_. Эта формулировка пробуждает статус до активного действия. После того как выговоришь, можешь уйти в медитацию и тренироваться, а можешь тоже просто призывать свой дар, если вдруг найдешь пациента, а статус будет молчать. Все запомнила, ничего не нужно повторять?

\- Да, я запомнила, - снова кивок с моей стороны, но я не стала повторять, не зная как могу на это отреагировать, находясь душой в Забвении, а телом - на кушетке в лаборатории. Впрочем, отец улыбнулся моей понятливости.

\- Вот и хорошо. А с остальными дарами не нужно помощи? Помнится, вначале тебе было это несколько напряжно.

\- Ну, признаю, было, - почесала затылок, чувствуя себя немножечко тупицей. - Но я разобралась. Нужна только точность команд, больше веры в свои силы, непосредственное их применение, ну и головой больше думать, а не восторженно делать здесь и сейчас.

\- Именно. Эх, ну и вот это я понимаю, аж приятнее с тобой говорить, когда не идешь напролом, - на такое заявление, и соответственное выражение лица божества я коротко рассмеялась, но потом резко переменилась в настроении, тут же обнимая своего негласного отца.

\- Спасибо, папа, - мои ладони сжали его одежду на спине, и я прильнула чуть ближе. - Спасибо за все. За помощь, за возможность снова тут жить, за ту сделку, что позволила мне все изменить, за второй шанс, за участие в моей судьбе... Да черт, за все что у меня сейчас есть, за все это низкий тебе поклон, папуля.

\- Мои уши только что услышали самую прекрасную и искреннюю молитву, - Лакрицияр обнял меня в ответ, одной рукой поглаживая по голове и прижав мою макушку к своей щеке. И вправду, ведет себя так, словно я его дочь, и причем некоторые жесты так натуральны и не скованы, словно для него это не в новинку. - Когда-то и я тебя отблагодарю, Оля. А теперь - иди, желаю хорошо тебе отдохнуть на дне рождения Инны, - он мягко меня отстранил, стерев мои слезы. Слезы? Я реально снова заплакала? Капец у меня плаксивость повысилась. И только теперь я заметила в его глазах какой-то проблеск хитрости. - Иди, а то Франкенштейн тебя сейчас от интереса на атомы расщепит, а вернуть как было - не сможет, - над такой шуткой, мы, конечно, посмеялись вместе, но выходя я ему все-таки дала подзатыльник и быстро сбежала. А вот нечего на Франю моего наезжать, тоже мне, злобный тесть нашелся.

***

\- И сколько я... Отсутствовала? - проснулась я в лаборатории, на кушетке, подключенная к монитору, смотря внимательно в спину пишущего что-то на компьютере Франкенштейна. Тот только повернулся, осматривая меня и хмыкнул.

\- Час с лишним. Что меня больше всего изумило, так это то, что никаких существенных изменений у тебя не было, кроме сердцебиения и давления. Пульс 20 в минуту, давление 60/20, это прямо таки на грани жизни и смерти, я уже думал тебя откачивать, но у тебя было стабильное состояние. Скажи, голова болит?

\- Да не то чтобы особо, не бойся, кислородное голодание не началось, - приподнялась на подушке немного, намекая, что меня уже можно отсоединять от монитора, так как плохо я себя не чувствовала. Но ученый не был бы ученым, если бы не проверил еще раз все показатели, и не взял у меня крови. Мой взгляд снизу вверх был довольно красноречив. - Франкенштейн.

\- Что? Мне интересно, что происходит с тобой, когда ты уходишь в Забвение. Это чем-то похоже на гибернацию, но совсем отличную от искусственной, или от такой, в какую погружается Мастер. Это в самом деле очень интересный фактор, и я не могу пропустить возможности изучить подробнее это явление. Ты помнишь все, что было до ухода в Забвение? Чувствовала что я делал с тобой в это время?

\- Отвечая на твои вопросы: да, помню, и нет, не чувствовала, - я отсоединила от себя все датчики и улыбнулась ученому, который как раз повернулся ко мне, удивленный моей интонацией. Я подошла к нему, чмокнула в макушку, и придала своему голосу как можно больше скрытого недовольства. - Сейчас поднимусь наверх, съем что-нибудь, а то проголодалась, знаешь ли, а до того времени, как я спущусь сюда обратно, ты должен уже дописать все выводы своего эксперимента номер тысяча семьсот двадцать второго, так как я силой или добровольно затащу тебя в нашу комнату, - Франкенштейн удостоил меня взглядом сквозь прищуренные веки, и ничего не ответил, едва заметно косясь на бумаги. - Ты ведь не забыл, что завтра все едем к Инне Тимофеевне на день рождения? Вылетать нам рано, так что придется подниматься с утра, а я не хочу чтобы ты был уставший, - я наклонилась к самому его уху, отодвигая блондинистые кудряшки, и шепча прямо в раковину. - Ты ведь не хочешь вдруг оказаться каким-то беззащитным животным, чтобы я могла тебя беспрепятственно транспортировать в наше логово? Не хочешь ведь, правда?

\- А ты хитрее чем я мог бы предположить, - выпалил вдруг он, посмотрев на меня. - И наглее на несколько порядков. Прямо-таки несносный у тебя характер, - он повернулся к столу, дописывая выводы, а потом складывая бумаги в кучку, - и как я только тебя терплю?

\- О, тут ответ очень прост, Франкенштейн, - я хитро ухмыльнулась, но обняла его сзади за шею, чтобы он этого выражения моего лица не видел. - У тебя просто стальные нервы, ты оазис спокойствия, золотое терпение и конечно же, у тебя совсем не дурной нрав, - в моем голосе явно слышалась ирония, но блондин то ли не хотел этого отмечать, то ли не счел нужным на это реагировать, и решил подыграть мне.

\- Ты права, если бы не это, смог бы я проследить за всей катавасией, что ты тут устроила? - Франки поднялся, убирая бумаги на место, а именно - на полку над столом, в лоток с подписью "актуальные". - Подумать только, столько лишних ртов мне под крышу привела. И ведь не хотят уходить, очень удобно устроились, - я приподняла бровь и посмотрела ему в глаза, как только он соизволил повернуться ко мне личиком. Тот только тяжело вздохнул, будто одолжение мне делает. - Пошли, накормлю тебя чем-то, а то если тебя на секунду оставить без присмотра, то тут же сломаешь диету.

\- И я тебя люблю, колючка. Только вот передо мной не выпускай иголочки, а то сменю в ежика и будешь Мастеру таскать только грибочки или яблоки, - от подобного заявления Франки немного вздрогнул, видимо, представил себе перспективы подобного, и уже решил объявлять капитуляцию. Но я только сильнее сжала его руку, смотря в глаза без иронии или насмешки, а с теплотой и любовью. И по тому, как постепенно расслабилась его рука, а на лице появилась мягкая, еле заметная и не притворная, улыбка, я поняла, что с задачей я справилась на ура.

***

С самого утра, в шесть часов, весь дом был уже на ногах. Сейра колдовала на кухне, в качестве поваренков ей были приставлены Эшлин и Раэль, а Регис, препираясь с Кирой, сервировали стол. Эх, некоторые вещи не меняются. Братья Кадисы, по обыкновению медитировали над чаем, правда на этот раз к ним присоединился Родерик, о чем-то ностальгируя. Эту волну поддержал Раймонд, а Рейзел удовлетворенно улыбался, слушая их. Вскоре на стол накрыли, и мы все поневоле стали слушателями этих рассказов.

\- Ну а мы что, я ведь малой был тогда, еще даже за сорокатник не отмотал, Раймонд же не хотел лишать меня удовольствия, так что мы отправились тайком на людские земли, - Родерик, посмеиваясь, живо рассказывал об их приключениях, - Мы долго бродили, но людей не нашли, зато наткнулись на диких пум. Точнее, я наткнулся, целый выводок маленьких, пушистых, пищащих комочков. Они так надрывались, что я захотел их забрать в Лукедонию, думал, при дворе держать буду, хорошие же кошечки, а если еще натаскать немного, так вообще блеск!

\- Ага, а там потом их мама нарисовалась, - хмыкнул Раймонд, глядя на предыдущего лорда. - К малым лез Родерик, а эта полоумная бросилась почему-то на меня, а не на него.

\- Так она выводок же защищала, - хмыкнул М-24, набирая немного яичницы себе на тарелку.

\- Да и к тому же, что вам, таким значимым фигурам Лукедонии тяжело было справиться с какой-то пумой? - теперь была моя очередь хмыкнуть, смотря на этих двоих.

\- Да я-то мог ее по быстрому прихлопнуть, но во-первых, на это все смотрел Родерик, а он тогда еще был сопляк-сопляком, а во-вторых, убей я мать этих малых, пришлось бы их действительно всех занести в Лукедонию, а то хищники бы сожрали в тот же день. А тогдашний Лорд не погладил бы за это по голове ни меня, ни Родерика. Особенно меня, как старшего в этой авантюре.

\- И чем все закончилось? - Такео вроде как невзначай посмотрел на хакера, тоже что-то вспомнив, и быстро зашептал на ухо Тао, который от этих слов почему-то поперхнулся. Даже представлять не хочу, что же он ему такого сказал.

\- Ну, все закончилось тем, что Родерик порвал свою одежду чуть ли не полностью, когда пытался от пумы, обратившей на него внимание, через кусты удрать, и убегали мы с материка так, что только пятки сверкали.

\- А какой я тогда получил выговор от Ландегре, мама дорогая, - всплеснул ладонями Лорд, громко хохоча. - Пол века у меня не было права с территории замка Лорда уходить, правда после недели моих ежедневных побегов, а потом года игры в прятки в особняке Кадисов с меня сняли запрет, только чтобы я дома появился.

\- Ага, и слез с чердака, чумазный как то пугало. Ты тогда еще Рейзела испугал! - в ответ Родерик только весело рассмеялся. - Правда! Я видел, как он вздрогнул, когда тебя служанки вели к купальням! Ландегре тогда чуть за сердце не хватался и говорил что тебя в таком виде не выпустит дальше чем за порог нашего особняка.

\- Дедушка? - заинтересовано спросил Регис, глядя на бывшего правителя и обоих Ноблесс.

\- Твой прадед. Он тогда Геджутеля только обучал, хотя тот уже был довольно взрослым, было ему где-то около пятисот, я не уверен.

\- Так получается, Геджутель-ним старше Ноблесс? - с явной заинтересованностью, но словно саму себя, спросила Сейра.

\- Да, на сто-двести лет, да, Рейзел? - уточнил Раймонд, на что получил кивок. - Вот, как-то так.

\- Капец вы развалины... - я, конечно, пробурчала это только себе под нос, и услышали меня все, но почти никто не поддержал меня. Ну конечно, попробуй подобное сказануть в адрес Ноблесс... Тьфу. Нужно будет что-то делать с этой боязнью благородных, ходить мне, что ли, с табличкой "Кадисы не кусаются"? Тяжелое дело.

В общем, после завтрака мы уютной небольшой компанией двинули в аэропорт, где нас уже ждал частный самолет. Франкенштейн предупредил, что подарок от нас двоих и от Ноблесс уже приготовлен, и мне не нужно волноваться на этот счет, а остальные вроде как после уроков ходили закупаться. Впрочем, когда мы уже выходили из машины, то я заметила, что товарищи из "М" серии несут довольно похожие подарочные пакеты, а Юроки и Родерик несут по коробке. Правда, у бывшего Лорда она была сравнительно небольшая, в отличии от Урокая, что явно отоварился каким-то бытовым прибором. Но дело не мое, с двумя благородными был Кира и М-24, так что вряд ли они купили что-то, что могло бы старушку сильно расстроить, иначе Кира бы им мигом показал свой маникюрчик. Да и за наши подарки я тоже не переживала - что-что, а вкус у Франкенштейна был, да и он явно мог оценить, что Инне Тимофеевне пригодится, а что не особо.

Мы подошли к нашему частному самолёту и только помахали на прощание ручкой Тао, которому поручили потом загнать автомобиль обратно домой. Хакер широко улыбался, и скандировал что-то об хорошей вечеринке, вреде алкоголя и просил позвонить, как уже будем в России. Видимо, дождаться не может свободного денька. Да и еще в относительно пустом доме. Становилось немного жаль Такео и Музаку - теперь все внимание Тао будет приковано к ним, в том числе и полуночные разговоры. Радовало только то, что улетали мы ненадолго.

Как только все расселись в самолете, я тут же склонила голову на плечо Киры, так как Франкенштейн обслуживал Кадисов и был недоступен. Потому моей жертвой и подушкой пал ближайший сосед. Я говорила с Кириллом о всяких мелочах, а М-24 нас внимательно слушал и иногда задавал своему товарищу вопросы на ухо - он все еще оттачивал свои знания русского. Кира стал как раз что-то подробно ему объяснять, отвлекаясь от нашего с ним разговора, и под это мерное бормотание и легкое головокружение, что для меня было нормой при перелетах, я отключилась.


	40. Часть 39

Как только мы переступили порог квартиры Инны Тимофеевны, меня и Киру тут же начали обнимать, а потом как-то совсем беспалевно затащили на кухню. Правда, когда стал понятен уровень умения готовки нашего оборотня, его тут же из той самой кухни выдворили. А вот я осталась, и мы с Инной Тимофеевной и Дмитрием, что тоже был приглашен, занялись готовкой. Мне это было не впервые, да и в радость, у родной бабушки я так же помогала на праздниках, правда чаще всего меня припрягали к сервировке стола. Так что тот незначительный аванс в виде допуска до готовки был для меня приятным. И когда я уже перешла от заправки одного салата к поджариванию рыбы, на меня вдруг набросились со сложными вопросами.

\- Оленька, а что-то у тебя аура изменилась? - с вопросительной интонацией констатировала старушка, а Дима только головой покачал, но я видела его интерес. Я замерла прямо там, где стояла. И как прикажете им это все объяснить? Здрасьте, я дочь бога?

\- Я тут... Ну... Мощь дополнительную получила... - помялась немного, все еще держа в руках пакет с майонезом, надеясь что мое блеяние сойдет за ответ. Не прокатило. И я решила просто показать, а не объяснять. Выпустила свои хвосты, а на руках материализовала огонь и воду. Превращать муху на подоконнике в человека, или какое-то другое животное не решилась. А потом, глядя на расширившееся от удивления глаза собеседников, свернула всю эту лавочку, и повернулась снова к салату. Да и рыба уже скворчала, перевернуть бы. Единственной реакцией был тихий шепот Димы "с ума сойти, какой уровень материализации".

\- Это ее Бог нашего мира так наградил, - Франкенштейн тихо вошел на кухню, заставив теперь и меня замереть. А потом подошел, коротко сжал плечи, в качестве поддержки, и взялся за чайник, наполняя его водой. Видимо, чай Ноблессам делать будет. Я только и могла что отмереть, и взяться за готовку, переживая, какая теперь у них будет на меня реакция. Будут бояться? Или будут со мной расшаркиваться? 

\- А я ведь и раньше чувствовала в ней что-то блаженное, Димочка, - спокойно ответила старушка, и я услышала как она снова взялась за работу, выкладывая в мисочки салаты, сделанные раньше. Я удивленно повернулась, смотря на немного удивленные, но спокойные лица. Пронесло, что ли?

\- А я вот вижу, что кое-кто блаженный меня ослушался, - добавил Дима, смотря на меня укоризненно, но продолжая протирать вилки, ножи и ложки. - Я же говорил, как начнешь развивать ауры, то развивай их комплексно, чтобы перекоса не было. А ты что? Насела на третий глаз, и теперь проблемы по женской линии, я прав?

\- И еще почки чувствую, - со знанием дела добавила Инна Тимофеевна, и теперь удивленно застыть пришла наша с Франкенштейном очередь. Блин, ну я понимаю, что маги видят больше, но что у них за рентген в глазах? Сначала на кухне воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только звуками скворчания на сковородке и позвякиванием посуды. А потом я как-то несколько истерично и тихо захихикала, а потом за мной это подхватили другие, и вскоре мы уже расслабленно посмеялись над реакциями друг друга, и продолжили готовку, говоря на более нейтральные темы.

***

В единственной комнате в доме было довольно просторно, так как шкаф, еще недавно стоящий у стены был вынесен на балкон. Маленький телевизор стоял на табуретке и создавал скорее фоновый шум, так как никто не был в нем заинтересован. Алкоголя было немного, но весело было всем. Я почти весь вечер говорила с Инной Тимофеевной, объясняя ей мой текущий уровень сил, а она в свою очередь советовала, какие из заклинаний мне теперь будут больше всего подходить, и как их изменять под себя. Мне не оставалось ничего кроме как записать все эти советы в блокнот на мобильном. Франкенштейн, кстати, тоже был занят разговорами, правда его собеседник меня удивил. По прошлому разу я думала, что Диму тот откровенно недолюбливает, но они явно нашли общий язык под названием "медицина". М-24, заручившись поддержкой Киры, что-то спорно доказывал Родерику, а Урокай развлекал обоих Ноблесс, совсем незначительно подлизываясь к ним.

Эти переговоры прерывались только когда приходило время говорить тост. Чаще всего после этого собеседники менялись, причем так умело, что через какое-то время, оторвавшись от шуток Киры я заметила, как Инна Тимофеевна что-то толкует Кадисам, и улавливала оттуда только слова "дети", "наследство", "судьба" и "ячейка общества". Пошла в туалет, а по пути заговорила Родерика, который дразнился с Франкенштейном по какому-то поводу, мол, смотри как надо Ноблесс уговаривать, показав на бабушку Инну, которую так уже называла добрая половина всех присутствующих. Женщина подливала им ликера, который понравился Кадисам больше чем водка или вино, а сами близнецы сидели со сосредоточенными моськами, что-то уточняя у женщины, переспрашивая и снова мучительно думая. Видимо, волну "я отказываюсь" Инна Тимофеевна уже сломала своим мягким напором и стала убеждать о важности семьи.

Таким образом, когда я вернулась из ванной, большинство сидящих за столом уже вовсю обсуждали тему детей и наследников, кроме товарищей по серии "М" и Дмитрия, который им показывал что-то на телефоне, оживленно жестикулируя. Я присела на свое место, стараясь спокойно поесть, но то и дело пришлось успокаивать Франкенштейна, который пресекал любые попытки надавить на его Мастера. Пришлось мне подниматься и говорить тост, чтобы все на секунду утихомирились и хотя бы перевели дыхание. Но тост я говорила с улыбкой, чувствуя себя как дома, словно кто-то, изобретший телепорт, вернул меня во времени, когда я так же стояла на стульчике и лепетала что-то поздравительное, невероятно гордая тем, что большие взрослые дали мне право голоса.

***

Праздник удался на славу. Все было довольно культурно, никто сильно не напивался, хотя Ноблесс были немного захмелевшие, видимо с непривычки, как и Урокай с Родериком, которых Кира учил как водку пить. Мы закончили празднование глубокой ночью, и Франкенштейн, который предусмотрел такой расклад, заказал нам номера в гостинице неподалеку. Нам с Кадисами достался четырехместный люкс, с двумя комнатами и общим залом, а остальным тоже четырехместный, но не уверенна, люкс ли. Впрочем, мне это было не особо важно, в нашей с Франкенштейном комнате уже царил приятный полумрак от бра-ламп, на часах три ночи, но в ближайшее время мы явно не собирались спать.

И по этой причине я на самолет плелась как теленок на привязи, так как не выспалась. И на этот раз возле меня сел Раймонд, видимо, прогнав остальных, что волей-неволей хотели присесть. Я уже даже было обрадовалась - близнец Рейзела, пусть и был активнее него, и чаще говорил, но все же не трещал без умолку, и тем более не заговаривал, когда видел что собеседник не заинтересован разговором. И как только закрыла глаза, то поняла что мои сладкие планы проспать целехонький перелет накрылись медным тазом, так как Ноблесс смотрел на меня более чем выжидающе.

\- Что? Решил устроить мне разнос, что на вас насела Инна Тимофеевна? Или выразить недовольство что подействовал алкоголь на ваши величавые чернявые макушки? - мое настроение колебалось где-то в отметке "паршиво" и "я живой труп", так что язвила я сверх меры, и даже по отношению к тем, к кому не испытываю неприязни. Один Франки чего только сегодня не наслушался от меня, он ведь не спал, для него это норма, а я подрыхнуть люблю, хотя бы потому что сны яркие.

\- Нет, я хотел тебе что-то предложить. Ольга, а ты не думала... Стать со мной ближе? - Ноблесс посмотрел мне проникновенно в глаза, а я аж стряхнула сонливость, глядя на него во все глаза. Даже обернулась, чтобы попросить помощи зала, но никто на меня не обращал внимания, все сидели, самолет взлетал уже. Ноблесс тем временем продолжил, взяв меня за ладонь. - Я понимаю, что ты шокирована, но я долго думал, и решил что это не такая уж и большая плата за то, что ты снова воссоединила меня с братом, и на многое открыла глаза.

\- Грабли свои убрал! - на мой вопль все развернулись, и теперь у меня была поддержка зала, но как-то поздно, я уже была слишком возмущена, чтобы реагировать на адекватные доводы. Когда удивленный Раймонд не предпринял никакого рвения, чтобы меня отпустить, я сама вырвала свою руку, заодно освобождая свои хвосты. - На тебя так подействовал совет Инны Тимофеевны? Так ищи себе девку, они перед тобой и так падают штабелями, я что, крайняя что ли? Или ты решил что я инкубатор, который способен выдержать роды? А вот ни-ху-я-шень-ки! Я вообще-то занята!

\- Ты... Ты о чем вообще подумала?! - возмущенно воскликнул Ноблесс, тоже подрываясь на ноги. Я заскрипела зубами, решив пока что не разукрашивать ему морду, и как-то автоматически посмотрела на Франкенштейна. Растерянно смотрит то на меня, то на него, бледный весь, распрямился чуть ли не по стойке смирно. Хорошо хоть шок притупил эту его ревность упрямую, а то вякни он что-то Ноблесс, лепешки даже не останется. Нет, от меня конечно тоже бы не осталось, но я-то в случае чего в Забвение слинять могу, если дело жаренным запахнет.

\- Как о чем? - решилась я продолжить выяснение отношений, когда от Раймонда больше не дождалась ничего. Видимо, ждал моего ответа. - О продолжении рода, о котором вам двоим Инна Тимофеевна мозги прокапала.

\- А вот я не об этом, - Раймонд со смертельно спокойным лицом сел, и похлопал по сидению возле себя. - Прости, если ты не правильно меня поняла, присядь, пожалуйста.

Постепенно все вокруг успокоились, видимо, до них дошло быстрее чем до меня, что произошло недоразумение. Вот блин, устроила истерику на пустом месте. Хотя, точно на пустом ли? Он хоть и извинился, но все равно мне было не ясно о чем он вел разговор. Я настороженно села и Ноблесс тут же взмахнул рукой, видимо, наложив полог тишины.

\- Так о чем ты говорил, если не о сексе? - на этом слове Раймонд покраснел, и кашлянул в кулак. Вот ведь девственник, а я-то думала что такой стесняшка у нас только нелюдимый Рейзел. В общем я дала ему немного отойти от моей прямолинейности и ждала. И зевнула. Вот подожду еще с пять минут и усну, точно.

\- Я хотел тебе предложить контракт. Я наблюдал много за братом и Франкенштейном, и как по мне, не вижу в этом ничего плохого, Франкенштейн не делится ни с кем этой силой, даже использует ее редко. А ты, как я уже успел заметить, не менее ответственная и умная, чем он. Потому и предлагаю тебе это, в благодарности за новую жизнь.

\- Во-первых, благодарить нужно не меня, а отца моего, Лакрицияра, - назидательно приподняла указательный палец, но впрочем быстро его опустила, глядя прямо в алые глаза. Раймонд явно был серьезно настроен, и я чувствовала от него решительность, значит, если его на это кто-то и подбил, то не значительно, в общей сложности, это его выбор. - А во-вторых... Мне... - я прикусила губу и нахмурилась, пытаясь как-то облечь мысли в слова. - Я должна еще над этим подумать. Не могу принимать такое важное решение вот так быстро.

\- Теперь я уверен, что не ошибся в своих выводах, - с легкой улыбкой сказал Ноблесс, похлопав меня по плечу. - Ты действительно достойна контракта. Думай столько, сколько тебе потребуется, - снова взмах рукой, скорее всего, полог исчез, и Ноблесс удалился, садясь возле своего брата, и с улыбкой на него посмотрел, слегка кивнув головой. А возле меня тут же нарисовался Франкенштейн.

\- Ольга, что это было? Он предлагал тебе что-то возмутительное? Если что, я с ним поговорю, ты только скажи, - он начал гладить меня по голове, видимо укладывая растрепавшиеся волосы, и под конец коротко поцеловал в лоб, от чего я только рассмеялась, прижимаясь к его груди.

\- А если да, то что, вызовешь его на дуэль? - он посмотрел на меня с таким выражением лица, что я сразу поняла: нужно будет - вызовет. И по этой простой причине решила его успокоить. - Тише. Как и сказал Кадис Этрама Ди Раймонд, ничего такого он в виду не имел. Мне просто предложили контракт.

\- Контракт? - удивленно переспросил Франкенштейн, смотря на меня, а потом переведя взгляд на облака за окном иллюминатора. - И что ты ему ответила?

\- Что еще подумаю. Потому что я и вправду не знаю, нужна ли мне дополнительная мощь.

Даже если Франкенштейн это как-то прокомментировал, то я уже этого не слышала. Размышления я уже давным давно решила отложить на потом, занявшись чем-то более увлекательным, а именно - сном.

***

В Корее мы уже были ближе к обеду. Точнее, чуть позднее него, где-то около трех часов дня. Франкенштейн прихватил с собой Эмычей и умчался в Е-Ран, а мне было приказано отвести Кадисов и похмельных домой. Мастер, правда, было порывался в школу, но я его мягко отговорила от этой идеи, а он решил меня послушаться. Если так призадуматься, то после того случая, когда мое тело захватил батя, то он вообще редко мне перечил. Мне же это было на руку, и я беззастенчиво этим пользовалась.

Когда мы вернулись домой, нас встречали обрадованные Такео и Тао, пытаясь выклянчить у меня рассказ, но я только отмахнулась, подвела Родерика и Урокая к дивану, распорядившись налить им чего-то холодного, а сама поплелась на кухню, делать чай Ноблессам. Правда, после того как я чуть не разбила чашки и выронила полный чайник воды, благо, электрический, Такео меня вежливо отодвинул, и я, оставив на него чай в заварочном чайнике, и дав парочку ЦУ, пошла в нашу спальню. Поставила себе будильник, чтобы не спать сверх меры, и пошла отсыпаться. В этот раз мне приснилось воспоминание Франкенштейна, как он стал контрактором Мастера, и это плавно перетекло в сценку с теми же декорациями, где главные роли достались мне и Раймонду. Он, как и Рейзел, стоял у окна, а я так же как Франки припала на колено. И только когда я проснулась, от безусловно "ненавязчивого" будильника, с зажигательной и громкой мелодией на сигнале, то поклялась себе, что даже если на это соглашусь, то точно не будет это выглядеть так раболепно с моей стороны. Я просто не могла к Кадисам относиться с благоговением, не после того, как получила все знания бога.

Когда я спустилась вниз, то поняла что я капец как вовремя. Никого из модифицированных дома не было, значит встретились уже с Айрис и Юрием. Я побежала на эту заброшку, куда мы обычно заманивали врагов, и нашла их там. Наблюдающих Тао и Такео и радостно избивающих Айрис и Юрия Киру и М-24. Я встала позади парней, и вздохнула, наслаждаясь этим зрелищем, и потому осталась замеченной нашими доблестными бывшими ДА-5. И пока мы обсуждали, как парням скорее всего сейчас приятно начищать эти морды, на поле боя появилась еще двойка. Так-с, а это уже не канон как-то... Одну я узнала, это была та же девица, что наведывалась в школу с Юрием. С ней был еще один мужик, правильного телосложения, рыжий. Они вдвоем защитили Юрия и Айрис от дальнейшего убийства, которое точно их ожидало, и мы с парнями решили прекратить наблюдение, и двинули на поле боя.

\- Ну здравствуйте, а вы кто такие? - кинул вопрос рыжий, не жадничая на презрительность во всем внешнем виде, а его спутница, держа Юрия ладонями под подмышкой, настороженно смотрела на нашу компанию.

\- Это очень хороший вопрос... - начал Тао, поднимая вверх палец. - Но гораздо интереснее, кто вы? Все-таки это вы первые вломились на нашу территорию, непотребства планировали, - один взгляд нашего номера один намекнул на Айрис и Юрия в отключке.

\- Извиняюсь за причиненные неудобства, - девушка немного поклонилась, так и не выпустив из рук свою ношу. - Сигма, уведи раненых в безопасное место.

\- Совсем разум потеряла? - рыжик возмутился. - Зачем ты перед ними извиняешься?

\- Если кто-то здесь потерял разум, то это ты, - ее ледяной тон и выдержка невольно вызвали у меня уважение. Прагматическая тварь. - Двое из них без проблем уложили Юрия и доктор Айрис, а их здесь пятеро. Осознаешь различие в силах?

\- Так тем более, тебе с ними не справиться!

\- Я не собираюсь драться, - было заметно что рыжик хотел еще чуть-чуть повозникать, но под внимательным взглядом ее зеленых глаз перекинул Айрис через плечо, как мешок картошки, и принял Юрия на руки. Он повернулся к нам спиной, и уже хотел удрать, как проснулась Айрис, сразу смекнув свое положение.

\- Сигма, отпусти! Я хочу этого подопытного! Он отлично впишется в мой новый проект, он просто идеально к нему подходит!

К моему удивлению, как только я приготовилась сорваться с места, похитить эту горе-доктор, и вкатать в землю-матушку, меня опередили. Незнакомая напарница Юрия подбежала к доктору и четким ударом в затылок вырубила ее, подгоняя рыжего, и советуя, какие лекарства ей вколоть, чтобы та забыла о том, кто ее вырубил. Я только руки на груди сложила, смотря с прищуром на брюнетку. Та подошла ко мне, и еще раз немного поклонилась.

\- Прошу нас простить еще раз. Мое имя - Лесол*, и я готова ответить на любые ваши вопросы. Только если можно, я хотела бы поговорить с Вами, Ольга, наедине, - своего выражения лица, как и позы, я не меняла, понимая, что ей обо мне могли уже всякого наговорить. Только после минуты размышлений тяжело вздохнула, и попросила парней погулять. Даже если эта девица и сильна, то явно не сильнее меня будет. Да и в случае чего, свою гарнитуру я не ломала, так что остальные меня точно не потеряют.

\- Лесол, говоришь? Подходящее имя для кого-то с подобной выдержкой, - я усмехнулась, но девушка никакой реакции на мои слова не показала. - Итак, о чем ты хотела поболтать наедине?

\- Хотела отблагодарить Вас за то, что не убили этих двоих. Случись это, мне и моему напарнику пришлось бы несладко.

\- О да, Кромбель очень бы расстроился смерти своих пешек, - я хмыкнула, и удивленно посмотрела на девушку. От нее не чувствовалась опасность, отнюдь, она источала эмоции совсем другого калибра. Тоска, надежда, отчаяние, зов помощи, глухая боль от того, что твой зов не слышат, ненависть к самой себе. Лесол посмотрела на меня грустно, а потом неожиданно рассмеялась.

\- Я на самом деле выгляжу так жалко? Я думала, что хорошо маскируюсь, раз никто даже и не думает обо моем недомогании. А получается, все просто слишком зациклены на себе.

\- А ты разве знаешь, что другие думают, раз так уверено об этом говоришь? - я ухватилась за логическую ниточку, надеясь хотя бы вывести разговор в нужное мне русло, но совсем не ожидала, что на мой вопрос ответят честно.

\- Да, знаю, - девушка смочила губы, смотря в пол, - я один из удачных экспериментов по развитию ментальных способностей, и в чтении мыслей мне равных нет. Мной занималась доктор Феиксу, так же как и Сигмой, но недавно нас перехватил доктор Кромбель. Сигма все еще думает что нас, как агентов, повысили в ранге, но я-то знаю что нашу альма-матер Кромбель зачистил, подбирая то, что понравилось.

\- И зачем ты это мне рассказываешь? - невольно прервала процесс ее исповеди, не видя в этом смысла. Хвастающихся своими хитрыми планами врагов я уже не раз видела, читала и смотрела на них в фильмах, но кающийся злодей, которому не успели еще по филею настрелять - это было довольно странное зрелище.

\- Простите, но я подсмотрела в мыслях окружающих, их мнение о Вас. И поняла, что Вы довольно могущественны. Я... Я хотела бы Вам помочь всем, чем смогу, если бы Вы смогли уничтожить то, что творится сейчас в Союзе, - девушка быстро это выпалила, а потом глубоко вздохнула, явно ожидая отказа. Я потянула руку к своему уху, выключив временно гарнитуру, не видя в ней смысла, раз девушка все равно о ней знает. И заодно прервала хор голосов, комментирующих это, и что-то советующих.

Я проговорила заклинание, которое подсказал мне папа, и посмотрела на девушку уже другими глазами. Словно со стороны я видела, как с ней обращается та Феиксу, и хотя там далеко было до нормальных человеческих отношений, но это несомненно на них смахивало. Девушка, что кроме жизни в Союзе ничего не видела, несомненно была к врачихе привязана. Мелькали тоже и мысли других, что считывала она, и из них многое можно было узнать. Феиксу специализировалась на экспериментах по натуральному созданию клонов, путем замены генов на определяющие внешность, а потом выращивание "из пробирки". То есть, Лесол знала эту врачиху с самого детского возраста, чуть ли не мамой считала. Но ярости к Кромбелю у нее не было. У этой странной агентки отсутствовало множество человеческих шаблонов поведения, но что-то на уровне инстинктов подсказывало ей, что то, что творится в Союзе - это не норма.

\- Ты хочешь уничтожить Союз? - спросила я ее, когда закончила просмотр того, на что мне открылась ее душа, и серьезно посмотрела в сторону.

\- Нет-нет, - последовало энергичное мотание головой из стороны в сторону. - Просто хочется чтобы Союз действительно служил человечеству, а не... А не то, что сейчас.

\- Хмм... Я понимаю, - вида ради поддакнула, хотя на самом деле не понимала. Какое ей дело до блага людей, если она выросла в Союзе, и другой жизни знать не знает? Как может понимать что такое - простая жизнь?

\- Я просто насмотрелась, много считывала с людей на разных заданиях, - с такой же серьезностью ответила Лесол, никак не скрывая того, что подслушала мои мысли. - И все, чего могу просить - это перемен.

\- Понимаешь же, что если будешь нам помогать, то за подобное смерть - это самое легкое, что тебя ждет?

\- Человека, читающего мысли не так-то и просто поймать с поличным.

\- Могут умереть те, кто сейчас тебе близок.

\- Ради такой цели дружеские узы мне не важны. Я не так _воспитана_.

\- Революция пожирает своих детей.

\- Если у меня будет уверенность, что мои труды не пошли насмарку, то не страшно.

На это я только улыбнулась. Похоже, с этой девицей мы все же сработаемся.

***

В итоге, мы с Лесол сошлись на том, что полезнее всего будет, если она продолжит оставаться в Союзе и быть верной агенткой, а нам будет сливать важную информацию о намерениях всех, кто там еще остался. Это было очень выгодное для меня предложение, таким образом я обзавелась информатором и держала руку на пульсе, в случае если канон пойдет не в ту степь.

Следующий день я безвылазно провела в кабинете директора, разбираясь с разношерстными бумагами, которые неведомым образом копились на столе. Почкованием они тут по ночам занимаются, что ли? Но эффективности моей работы не было заметно не только потому что документации было много, но и потому что мыслями я витала где-то очень далеко. Они менялись быстро, но две темы были неизменны - сотрудничество с Лесол, и не является ли это ловушкой или хитрым планом Кромбеля, и вопрос контракта с Раймондом. В самом начале моего пути я надеялась на заключение контракта с Рейзелом, но потом, когда Лакрицияр открыл мне глаза на то, кто такие близнецы, и когда моя личность стала доминирующей в теле, хоть я и не стала поглощать личность Франкенштейна... Желание контракта как-то померкло, отошло на второй план.

Даже не смотря на то, что я не желала дополнительной мощи, от такого предложения отказаться было сложно. Я понимала, что для Ноблесс считается чуть ли не самым огромным позором предлагать такое человеку. Совсем другое дело, если человек попросит, но самому... Можно, конечно, сделать скидку на то, что я немного отличаюсь от простого человека, имею статус повыше, будучи дочкой Лакрицияра, но думается мне, если бы об этом узнал Геджутель, или кто-то другой, кто ревностно чтит традиции Лукедонии, то его возмущению не было бы предела. Вывод напрашивался сам собой - контракт стоит заключить хотя бы ради того, чтобы обелить имя Раймонда. Но с другой стороны, если никому не сказать, что он сам вышел с таким предложением, то что же подумают обо мне? Что я стала слишком жадной на силу?

Я уронила голову на стопку бумаг на столе. Да как же все это осточертело! Мало было мне забот, так еще и это. Но с другой стороны, Рейзел и Франкенштейн знают правду, а на мнение других мне как-то пофигу. Кивнула головой сама себе, смотря на бумаги уже более осмысленным взглядом. Нужно соглашаться, что уж тут долго раздумывать. Поэтому на перемене я нашла на камерах наблюдения компанию Шинву, в которой как всегда были оба Ноблесс, и тут же направилась к ним. Они, скорее всего, идут в столовую, и там будет лучше всего перехватить Кадиса.

\- Раймонд, подойди, пожалуйста, - чуть ли не шепотом проговорила, со входа смотря на ребят, которые уже толкались возле кассы и решали, какой рамен будет лучше взять сегодня. Впрочем, оба Кадиса повернулись в мою сторону, и Рейзел, слегка улыбнувшись, кивнул брату, и тот направился ко мне. Мы пошли в параллельный столовой коридор, в котором народа было немного, хотя каждый считал своим долгом посмотреть на нас, проходя мимо.

\- Я согласна заключить контракт, - повернувшись спиной к проходящим в коридоре мы оба смотрели на паркинг. Боковым зрением я отметила, что выражение лица моего спутника поменялось, а повернув голову, я увидела как он мягко улыбается, смотря на небо, выглядывающее из-за деревьев. - Прежде, чем мы это сделаем, я хотела бы тебя о чем-то попросить, - теперь он повернулся ко мне, немного приподняв бровь. - Хочу попросить, чтобы этот союз между нами был дружеским, если это конечно возможно. Никаких "Мастер", никакого слежения за каждым шагом друг друга. Что скажешь? - Раймонд внимательно посмотрел на меня сверху вниз, а потом мягко улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, если раньше это было невозможно и запрещено правилами, такая вот фамильярность, то тебя это точно не остановит. Знаешь, я тебе все еще не забыл этого подзатыльника в самом начале нашего знакомства, - на это замечание я только рассмеялась, и сделав пас рукой создала бордовую розу, сделав вид что вытащила ее из внутреннего кармашка пиджака. Растение было коротким, издалека могло даже показаться, что это просто бутон, без стебля, но он все же был, а на нем - незаметный шип. Я порезала палец, специально глубоко, чтобы кровь еще не скоро остановилась, и сделав вид, что глажу бутон - оставила на лепестках несколько капель красной жидкости. Осторожно, едва дыша, передала бутон благородному, и тот, сделав вид, что нюхает аромат цветка, слизнул одну из капель. Глаза его сразу же начали светиться, и он повернулся ко мне, оставив цветок на подоконнике, но никто на нас не обращал внимания, видимо, стараниями Раймонда.

\- Контракт заключен. Теперь мы неразрывно связаны до конца жизни...

\- Естественно как брат и сестра, а никак иначе, хе-хе... - немного нервозно я перебила удивленного Ноблесс, на что он вскинул бровь, а вокруг нас завертелись алые искры, совсем как в случае с Рейзелом и Франкенштейном. Раймонд видимо ожидал от меня какой-то реакции по типу упасть оземь, или хотя бы поклониться, но я только нервно улыбнулась, приподняв ладонь почти перед самим лицом Ноблесс. - Супер, давай пятюню.

На это он только замер, а потом прибил мне пять, тихо давясь смехом. Похоже, во что-то больше дружбы наш контракт не перерастет, моими, конечно, стараниями. А я бываю очень упряма, тем более - в подобных моментах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> *Лесол (фр. le sol) - земля, грунт


	41. Часть 40

После заключения контракта я не спешила испробовать свои возможности. Знала, что сила Ноблесс воплощается из их души, и что их оружие и есть душа, но как оно будет воплощаться у меня - было не понятно. Франкенштейн для удобства воплощает ее в виде Копья, но буду ли я так делать, зная, что мое Копье воплощается совсем по разному, так сказать, по велению моей и Грега левой пятки? И как эта сила будет реагировать на мои божественные плюшки? Будет реакция с ними, или отторжение? Я засунула эти мысли в глубокий ящик сознания и направилась в сторону спортивной площадки, а потом поста охранников. В этот раз я не желала, чтобы канон меня обхитрил, и нужно было отдать поручение М-24, чтобы следил внимательно за Кирой, а самому Кире - чтобы не смел соваться к Кентасу, если не желает вернуться на лабораторные столы. А подружиться он с ним сможет потом, пива вместе выпьют, или что-то в этом роде, что обычно мужики делают.

После такого хода конем на противника, называемого волей мира сего, я расслабилась и вернулась в кабинет, всецело отдаваясь бумагам. Когда пришел Франкенштейн, я слушала его в пол уха, а вещал он что-то о недалекости Родерика, и что в гробу он видал какую-то там его идею. Правда, Франки быстро бросил свои попытки, когда заметил что я довольно занята, и просто поддакиваю ему, а не внимательно слушаю, и решил просто заняться тем же. Хорошо, конечно, когда все учителя сдают отчеты, но копаться в них потом и проверять - сомнительное удовольствие. Еще Центральная Комиссия Образования прислала множество бланков со срезами знаний. Во мне все больше зрела уверенность, что там одни идиоты сидят, так как все листы были смешанные и их приходилось сортировать. А это все еще потом нужно было на ксероксе продублировать, сверяясь с количеством учеников. Я думала, что после того, как закончу школу, не буду так ненавидеть экзамены, но будучи ответственной за это, возненавидела их еще больше. Еще и за учеников переживала, так как эти задания - это кромешный ад даже на первый взгляд. Хорошо что классу Рейзела еще год ждать этих судьбоносных событий, а Эшлин - и того два года. Но чувствую, что тогда у меня будут только две роли - откачивать всех впечатленных "родственников" из нашего дома и успокаивать самих сдающих, сидя под классом, где они будут сдавать, с кружечкой воды и плитками шоколада.

Уносясь в воспоминания, как я таким образом поддерживала свою подругу на год старше, еще во времена когда сама была школьницей, я уже не чахла над ксероксом, а вполне спокойно улыбалась. Франкенштейна же я оставила тет-а-тет с бумагами, и хоть восторга я не замечала, понимала, что так надо. Правда, тот время от времени фыркал и складывал бумаги на мой стол. Я же после каждой распечатки бережно складывала листки с тестами, скрепляла степлером, снова собирала в кучку и после уже в сейф. Срезы у ребятишек только завтра, так что хорошего было только то, что я не делала все в спешке, но чтобы не сорвать "генеральную пробу экзамена" мне пришлось подходить к этому со всей ответственностью. Раньше это была обязанность учителя истории, но недавно я подловила его на нехорошем поведении во время урока, а именно - наплевательском процессе передачи знаний, и после визита у психолога оказалось, что он просто в предэкзаменационном стрессе, из-за того, что его класс выпускался. Пришлось ему помочь, и забрать с него часть обязательств, а именно - формальные аспекты подготовки к тем же экзаменам. Никто не хотел, чтобы один из учителей истории слег с нервным срывом под конец учебного года. Кто же тогда кроме него составит отчеты о выпускном классе?

После того, как я закончила работу с бумажками и поскидывала их в конверты, а затем - в сейф, я на несколько минут приковала к себе внимание Франки, предупредив, что сегодня вечером на ужин не вернусь. Объяснение не было нужно, Франкенштейн мне сообщил, что все сверх существа почувствовали этот выброс силы, так что уже почти все наши домашние в курсе того, что связывает нас с Раймондом. Отлично, мне же меньше объяснять. Уже на выходе из школы я ментально предупредила Раймонда, что буду тренироваться, чтобы вдруг не взволновался, с какого макара я задействую мощь контракта. Заодно и вкусила немного того, как круто общаться с кем-то ментально на собственной шкуре, а не сквозь воспоминания Франкенштейна. Это было немного по другому, чем общение с моим любимым, там все-таки кроме того, что нужно соприкосновение минимум аурами, так еще и нужна хоть какая-то концентрация. А тут стоит только подумать, и нить связи тут же начинает слегка вибрировать. Это немного напоминало разговор через жестянки, связанные нитью. Натягиваешь, вибрации передаются, и как итог - тебя слышат. Немного ослабишь - и все, тебя не подслушают, пока нить снова не натянется. Удобненько.

Зная, что сегодня наведаются оборотни, я махнула на другой конец Кореи, чтобы не привлечь их внимание, остановилась на каком-то относительно неиспользованном участке земли, и стала готовиться к тренировке. Было еще светло, до темноты было где-то три часа, а еще полчаса на дорогу обратно... Этого времени должно было мне хватить.

Сначала я решила немного размяться. Решила попробовать саму себя превращать в животных. Получилось отменно, тело свое я чувствовала неплохо, так что без особых проблем перекидывалась в разных животных, чувствуя от этого рода занятия какое-то странное, на грани с извращением, веселье. Даже не постеснялась полетать в виде голубя и "случайно" заехать в голову прохожему, который так уткнулся в телефон, что почти не обращал на окружающий мир никакого внимания. А он, между прочим, улицу пересекал, благо хоть, на пешеходном переходе, правда не обращал внимание, что уже на середине перехода зажегся красный свет. А вот за выпавший и разбитый телефончик мне стыдно не было. Потом, правда, бросила эти шалости, вернулась на отшиб и стала дальше тренироваться.

Призывала стихии, создавала их комбинации, стараясь научиться воплощению во время боя, потому и устроила себе бой с тенью. Сначала, конечно, было тяжеловато, удары получались то слишком слабые, то слишком сильные, но потом как-то наловчилась. А вскоре обнаружила и новый виток моего развития сил - колья, которые по самой своей сути были ледяными, на поверхности горели огнем и при достижении цели впрыскивали сильный яд. Таков был эффект смешивания всех четырех стихий одновременно. Это открытие намекнуло мне, что, в общем то, подобных комбинаций может быть больше, и я клятвенно пообещала что еще изучу это вместе с Франкенштейном.

Не знаю, почему так вышло, и тому виной, но как только я стряхивала с себя остатки энергетики земли и огня, в действие пришла сила от контракта, и закрепила на мне эти две стихии в виде тяжелых, чугунно-алюминиевых доспехов. Таких, что ни на есть, рыцарских, правда в женской версии. И хвосты освободились, создавая какое-то подобие не то плаща, не то шлейфа. Как какая-то РПГ принцесса, ну ей богу. На секундочку я даже замерла, не понимая что происходит, но потом попыталась все это вернуть как было. На это, кстати, у меня ушло где-то пол часа. И следующее пол часа на то, чтобы понять как воплощается энергия контракта. И именно с этим у меня нарисовались проблемки - и так, и эдак пробовала, и не могла прийти к ясному выводу. Решение пришло быстро, а именно - потренировать это потом, с кем-то, кто смыслит в этом больше. Например, с Франкенштейном, кто так же пытался обуздать себя после контракта, или с Раймондом, властелином этой энергии. А сейчас уже нужно было возвращаться, сгущались сумерки.

***

Пришла домой, когда был уже глубокий вечер, желая поделиться с Франкенштейном своим открытием. Правда, когда пришла домой, то застала детей, так что при них не стоило об этом говорить, или демонстрировать, и я решила оставить это на потом. Наверное, скоро дети будут уходить, а пока пусть немного развлекают Ноблесс, а заодно помучают Франкенштейна, который тяжело переживал очередной их набег, и смиренно оставался при своем Мастере. Я же отправилась на поиски остальных домашних.

Прошлась по дому, навестив почти всех, что почему-то разбрелись по своим комнатам, и следующим на очереди заглянула в компьютерную Тао, где нашелся сам хакер, вместе с отчего-то хмурым Такео. Я сразу же к ним подошла, уже предчувствуя что дерьмово дело пахнет.

\- Что такое?

\- Нас предупредил М-24 о том, что должно произойти, но мы забыли чуть ли не сразу как он сказал. Видимо, то же самое было с М-21, поэтому он наверное и попросился с ним на патруль. А теперь гарнитуры обоих не отвечают, скорее всего - сломали.

\- Да итить твою через плечо! - посмотрела на карту, судорожно воспоминая все детали. - Я отправлюсь за ними, ты, Такео, пойдешь со мной, будешь прикрывать в случае чего, а ты, Тао, бди что и как. И заодно потом посмотри, в порядке ли доберутся домой дети. Не знаю, Родерика с ними вышли, или Сейру и Региса, короче, сам решай. Пошли.

Я вытолкала снайпера из компьютерной, давая на сборы минуту, и мы сиганули с балкона на соседнюю крышу, чтобы не вызывать у компании в зале лишних вопросов. Правда, по городу мы мотались без видимого эффекта - наверное, у них там все еще не вошло в активную версию. Черт, да даже если канон повлиял на мысли Киры, то уж М-24, который с ним пошел, мог Кентаса к нам привести. У нас же он, Музака, родненький, зачем по городу мотаться, рискуя быть замеченными оборотнями? Или... Или они уже за ними следят и М-24 решил не палить расположение дома? Черт, похоже, самый сильный противник в моей битве за счастливый конец - именно этот злоебический канон. Я посмотрела на молчаливого Такео, прыгающего рядом со мной и внимательно осматривающего окрестности, и тяжело вздохнула, остановившись на крыше. Такео перекинул свою пушку через плечо, и, осмотревшись, посмотрел на меня.

\- Что такое? Ты что-то почувствовала?

\- Нет. Такео, я этот... - сжала губы, и посмотрела на снайпера. - Тебя, Тао, это тоже касается. Простите меня, ребята. Ну, за то наказание. Глядя на эту ситуацию, у меня появляются смутные подозрения, что это воля мира, а не ваше ослушание привело к тогдашним действиям.

\- Все нормально, - снайпер легко мне улыбнулся, перехватывая пушку как-то неестественно, видимо, от смущения. - Мы не злимся.

\- Да-да, - Тао быстренько добавил в наушнике, - мы вообще подозревали что ты придумаешь что-то пожестче. А так, ну отшлепала так отшлепала, ничего, мы это пережили, да и урок усвоили! Теперь никакой коварный канон нам не страшен! - от подобной формулировки я громко и со вкусом рассмеялась, отодвинув рукав, чтобы воспользоваться подарком от Тао, которым только недавно научилась пользоваться и посмотрела в карту, ища кафешки, где продаются бургеры.

\- Итак, наши поиски, вижу, не дают никаких плодов, видимо парни где-то на крыше сидят, бургеры едят, - я хмыкнула, и на удивленный взгляд Такео только рукой махнула, мол, не сейчас. В итоге, мест было много, и мы просто пробежались по всем точкам, которые моя карта пометила как красные капельки, но все крыши неподалеку не напоминали нужную, а я просто не верила, что Кира бы потрудился в каноне рыпнуться куда-то слишком далеко от преследуемого. Правда, возможно тут были отличия от канона, все-таки с ним М-24, но я не теряла надежды, пока не проверю каждую крышу. Правда, только когда Тао стал вещать в наушнике, я поняла что это была пустая трата времени.

\- Ребята, они видимо перешли к драке. Взрывы на противоположном конце города. Если поспешите, то возможно успеете, пока они там не сильно покалечатся.

Дважды повторять не было нужды. Мы с Такео вскочили с места и умчались, как выпущенные из лука стрелы. Лишь бы успеть, лишь бы успеть! И даже не смотря на то, что скакали мы по крышам чуть ли не на пределе своих возможностей, но когда были относительно близко, чтобы что либо заметить воочию, то увидели только оседающую пыль и ни следа взрывов. Я примчалась туда, замечая, что не было уже ни Кентаса, ни других оборотней, ни Киры. А М-24 лежал у стены, без сознания. Я упала перед здоровяком на колени, прислушиваясь к дыханию, пульсу. Ни одного, ни другого не было. Пошарила глазами, и нашла вывеску метро. Уже разрывая на груди М-24 рубашку, крикнула Такео.

\- Беги в метро, и ищи дефибриллятор! На нем будет написано - AED. Найдешь - хватай и сразу беги сюда, - снайпера и след простыл, а я приоткрыла глаз М-24 и посветила фонариком на часах. Есть реакция зрачка, это хорошо. Значит, наверняка еще не поздно. Потом осторожно отодвинула его от стены, уложив на спину и стала приступать к массажу сердца. Тридцать нажатий, два вдоха. Вот она, простая формула, способная спасти жизнь. Такео примчался, когда я была уже на пятнадцатом нажатии, благо, не было особо никого, кто мог бы заметить его перебежки в нечеловеческом темпе. Я считала дальше уже в уме, инструктируя нашего стрелка, как обращаться с техникой, и как мне все подготовить. Сама же немного приподняла подбородок М-24 вверх, и сделала два дыхательных движения, так называемое дыхание "рот в рот". А потом быстро подсоединила дефибриллятор для анализа. Машина коротко сообщила об фибрилляции желудочков сердца, и пустила разряд.

Эффекта не было никакого, и я приступила к дальнейшему массажу, краем глаза замечая испуганно мнущегося Такео. Намекнула ему, чтобы внимательно наблюдал, так как сейчас будет меня сменять. Тот кивнул, но испугано забелял в гарнитуру чтобы Тао тут же притащил сюда подкрепление, потому что у нас тут умирающий. Эх, и вот зачем, только зазря весь дом переполошит. Я снова дошла до тридцати, отстранилась, делая вдохи в М-24 и заодно слушая диагноз машинки. Дефибриллятор снова диагностировал фибрилляцию желудочков, и пустил еще один импульс. И вот после этого пошел синусовый ритм, что сулило скорое возвращение ритма сердца в норму. Я перевела дыхание, немного расслабившись, и пытаясь заодно понять, что же могло так сильно вырубить нашего М-24.

Повреждений, конечно, было много, наш учитель физкультуры явно не желал отдавать Киру, поэтому у него то тут, то там были глубокие царапины, ссадины и "приветы" от столкновений со стенами. Больше всего меня заинтересовал отчетливый отпечаток чьей-то ладони на его шее. Видимо, сердце остановилось от нехватки кислорода. Странно, обычно оборотни терзают жертву, но не душат. Видимо, спешили, мрази. Я со скрипом сжала челюсти и стиснула кулак, гневно смотря на горизонт. Пускай только узнаю, кто именно это сделал. Если уж не убью, то покалечу сильно точно. Они за это поплатятся.

***

Когда мы уже были на полпути домой, очнулся М-24. Пытался вырываться, чтобы помочь Кире. У меня даже был соблазн его вырубить, но нет, только стала объяснять, что пока его состояние не стабилизируется, никуда мы не рванем. Дома мы вместе с Франкенштейном обработали все его раны и уложили на кушетку, а я всем в лаборатории стала объяснять что произошло. Больше всех, конечно, был поражен Музака, и стоял явно пытаясь осознать, что делать - то ли разнести все там по камушкам, то ли защитить свой клан. А я решила немного по-раздавать указания.

\- Так, это будет очень сложный бой, пожалуй, даже сложнее того, что было в Лукедонии. Пусть кто-то сообщит Лорду, что нам будет необходима поддержка здесь. Дома останутся Эшлин и М-24, но они едва ли смогут защитить город, не известно, не вышлет ли Кромбель под шумок сюда кого-то. Пускай к нам пришлют Идиан или Клаудию и одного из советников каджу... И да, Тао, на тебе КСА. Объясни им, что сегодня произошло, и пусть тоже будут на чеку, - после моих слов хакера как ветром сдуло, а я устало плюхнулась на стул.

\- Будет настолько плохо, что нужна еще и поддержка Лукедонии? - Родерик нахмурился, подходя ко мне поближе.

\- Да. Это не те оборотни, что ты знал. Раньше они были и без того сильны, не так ли?

\- Ох, вечно с ними были какие-то проблемы, - поддакнул предыдущий Лорд.

\- Ну вот, а теперь все бойцы клана, кроме Лунарк и Кентаса - модифицированные. Они и сильнее в разы, чем были раньше, и регенерация на высшем уровне. Некоторым, конечно, слава силы прилила в голову, и их навыки боя слабенькие, но например Дорант или Зураки... Они достойные противники. Так что пускай благородные тоже поднимут свои задницы. А то как на Лукедонию нападать, то оборотни были очень охочи, а как мы на них, то все отнекиваются? Не, так не пойдет. Пускай все готовятся, чем быстрее соберемся, тем быстрее поможем Кире, - все довольно быстро ушли, впечатлившись моими словами, правда Франкенштейн на выходе посмотрел на меня как-то нечитабельно. С какой-то заботой, что ли? Но долго я не раздумывала над этим, так как стал подниматься М-24. Даже не обратил внимания на мой немного укоряющий и злой взгляд.

\- Я должен пойти туда с остальными, - тут же сообщил мне он, приняв сидячее положение, правда я быстро уложила его обратно, от чего тот со стоном опустился на кушетку.

\- Ага, щаз, уже пошел, круто было? - снова подсоединила отлепившиеся датчики, и поправила иглу капельницы. - Как минимум еще десять часов тебе нельзя подниматься, к тому же, ты остаешься, - я пресекла его возражения непреклонным взглядом. - М-24, ты должен остаться, чтобы в случае чего отбить атаку врагов. Понимаешь? Ты должен защитить наш дом. К тому же, Эшлин тут останется, и я уверена, тоже захочет пойти за нами. Ты ведь понимаешь, что ребенку не место на поле боя? Проследи, чтобы она не ушла. Пожалуйста, ради моего спокойствия.

Такие аргументы на модифицированного подействовали и он, тяжело вздохнув, удобнее расположился на кушетке, смотря в потолок. Выразил мне свое согласие кивком головы, правда сразу же начал что-то ворчать себе под нос, но я не особо обращала на это внимание, направляясь к выходу. Нам крупно повезло что Игнесс уже нет, это дает шанс Кире и Кентасу обойтись малой кровью, все-таки эту психопатку тяжело переплюнуть, но ученые есть ученые. Больше всего я боялась, что их отдадут на корм Мадуку. Тогда будет сложно им помочь. Да и... Мысль я не додумала, так как, как только за мной закрылась дверь лаборатории, на меня напали из-за спины. Эшлин крепко сжала меня за живот, словно пыталась провести прием Геймлиха.

\- Ольга, пожалуйста, возьми меня с вами, я за папу переживаю, пожалуйста...

\- Эшлин... - развернувшись к ней, нахмуренной и расстроенной, я присела и схватила ее за ладонь, мягко поглаживая. - Дорогая Эшлин, ты не можешь с нами пойти. И я не говорю это, потому что ты ребенок, мол, не место тебе на поле боя, нет. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты довольно сильна, и могла бы нам помочь. Но посмотри в каком состоянии М-24. Он не сможет драться, чтобы защитить наш дом, а в случае если будет необходимость, это нужно будет сделать. Понимаешь? Нашему дому нужна защита, пока нас не будет. И к тому же, М-24 тоже хочет идти в бой, а с его состоянием это плохо выйдет. Проследи, чтобы он не ушел. И я тебе дам еще некоторые подсказки, будешь его в случае чего лечить. Договорились, Эшлин? Я могу на тебя рассчитывать? - девушка стерла слезы, собирающееся в уголках глаз, но на лице была решимость, да и она сама бурчала что-то утешительное, что она справится с этой задачей. Я отпустила ее руки, и все еще приседая, обняла ее за талию, и она меня в ответ приобняла. Поднялась, растрепала ее волосы, и пошла в лифт, слыша как за моей спиной открывается дверь в лабораторию.

И только когда лифт уже нес меня на верхние этажи, я позволила себе глубоко вздохнуть. Такая игра на два лагеря могла выйти мне боком, но никакого другого выхода особо я не видела. Поднявшись наверх, и войдя в зал я удивленно замерла. В зале уже был Раджек и Рагар, вместе с Розарией, Идиан, Клаудией и Лювирой Мергас. Толкучка в зале была довольно большая, похоже, этот дом еще не знал такого количества людей, впрочем, это прекрасно можно было понять по крайне недовольному Франкенштейну.

\- Оперативненько вы однако. Посылали Раэля, что ли? - юный благородный от своего имени немного вздрогнул, посмотрев на меня, а Родерик только рассмеялся.

\- Нет, ментальную связь просто никто не отменял. Я связался с Раскреей, со стороны Лукедонии все будут готовы за час, так что у нас есть немного времени перед тем, как отправимся.

На эти слова я только кивнула, нечеловечески быстро переместившись к Франки, и стала шептать ему на ухо насчет недавнего разговора с Эшлин, и попросила спуститься, чтобы объяснил ей как и что использовать. Он кивнул и повесил на меня инструктаж для аристократок, чтобы те не разгромили ему дом по чистой случайности. Мне оставалось только кивнуть, и рассказать им что и как. Удивительно, но больше всех понимала Идиан. Видимо за то время, что она выполняла полезные работы в Лукедонии, научилась кое-чему. Впрочем, что такое швабра или кастрюля я объясняла только Клаудии и Лювире. Те воспринимали все как безумно важную миссию, но с интересом. Учить их готовке более детально не было смысла, и я просто научила их пользоваться кофеваркой, блендером, телефоном и делать напитки, а для остального оставила визитку круглосуточной пиццерии и наличные. На детей поставила табу, и в случае, если те придут, просила говорить что Рейзел выехал к себе домой. Еще на всякий случай показала фотографию детей, чтобы случаем не перепутали.

Когда с обучением благородных было покончено, я спустилась в лабораторию, и наблюдала как Эшлин ловко перевязывает М-24 под бдительным взглядом Франки, и просто не могла не улыбнуться. Мне кажется, или у нас растет новая лаборантка-медсестра? По взгляду девушки было заметно, что та, пусть и относится к своей задаче ответственно, но все же черпает из этого дополнительное удовольствие. Наверх мы вернулись с Франкенштейном уже вдвоем, а я успела еще и сбегать переодеться, нацепить свой пояс и пополнить его лекарствами первой необходимости. В зале все тоже были в полной боевой готовности. Оставшимся членам РР Тао уже раздал маски, правда, у него явно были сомнения, уместно ли ее давать мне. Впрочем, я сама подошла и протянула за ней ладошку. Командный дух, все-таки. 

Кадисы, с холодной решимостью на лице, мрачный Музака, необычно серьезные Родерик и Кэриас, Урокай, Рагар с обеими сыновьями, нахмурившаяся Розария, Тао и Такео, так необычно стоящие только вдвоем, Регис и Сейра, серьезно опечаленные, и в заключение - мы с Франкенштейном, и еще и подкрепление из Лукедонии будет. Маленькая армия получается. Таким составом мы уже хотели отправляться, как Тао вдруг поднял руку, активно ею размахивая.

\- Мои датчики засекли быстрое движение на окраине города, - мои часы коротко завибрировали, и я могла наблюдать то же, что сейчас видел Тао. - Мы можем проверить вместе с Такео...

\- Не нужно, - я покачала головой, глядя на всех собравшихся. - Пойдем все туда, даже если это враг, то при такой толпе опешит. Да и я думаю, что знаю, кто это может быть.

Все послушно рванули с мест, направляемые нами с Тао, и в конце-концов мы остановились на самой большой крыше поблизости от скачущего объекта. Долго ждать не пришлось, и по другую сторону крыши приземлилась Лунарк. Ну прямо как я и предполагала. Оборотниха на минуту замерла, глядя на всю нашу тусовку, но потом, стряхивая с себя удивление, человеческим темпом подбежала к Музаке, который стоял между мной и Урокаем.

\- Музака-ним, помогите нам!

\- Помочь? С чем? - отметила, что в отличие от канона, Музака уже конечно все знал, но превосходно косил под дурачка, никем не просвещенного. Тихую догадку, что он не притворяется, и просто забыл куда мы идем, я назвала абсурдной, и отодвинула на задворки сознания. Бывший Лорд оборотней, конечно, иногда пинает балду, но он не так глуп.

\- Кентаса обвинили в предательстве, и теперь у него неприятности.

\- А он предавал клан?

\- Нет, он искал Вас, чтобы защитить гордость нашего клана.

\- И с ним наш товарищ, не так ли? - Франкенштейн тоже изобразил на лице неведение и заинтересованность, и пожалуй только я задавалась вопросами, зачем тут этот театр, и почему бы нам не отправиться побыстрей освобождать одного из нашего рыцарского ордена.

\- Скорее всего да, их могли схватить другие оборотни, явившиеся за Кентасом.

\- Мы в эти разборки вляпались по вине вашего клана, - замогильным голосом процедил Франкенштейн.

\- Ага, еще и одного нашего товарища довели чуть ли не до смерти, - такой же интонацией добавила я.

Лунарк от нашего мрачного вида вздрогнула, правда дальше переговоры на себя взял Музака, и теперь я поняла его цель. Хотел убедиться, что я не пытаюсь оклеветать его клан? Да за кого он меня принимает?! Пока он беседовал с оборотнихой, я еле сдерживалась, но зато, когда они уже закончили свою милую и увлекательную беседу, я со всей свой силы, не скупясь, щедро ему отвесила подсрачник. Оборотень такого не ожидал, и споткнулся, так как в тот момент уже делал шаг навстречу Лунарк. Обернулся, изумленно оценил мой хмурый вид.

\- Эй, за что?!

\- За все хорошее. Думал, не пойму что ты пытаешься проверить правдоподобность моих слов? - бывший лорд чуток поник, поджав губы. - Музака, я очень настоятельно не рекомендую тебе со мной ступать на тропу войны. Женщина в гневе страшна, а я уж тем более.

На мои слова никто не нашел смелости ответить, и мы просто сорвались в путь, увеличенным на одну персону составом, прямо к Мудаку в гости.


	42. Часть 41

В наш строй, несущий оборотням неминуемые ~~пиздюлины~~ множественные наказания, уже на самой границе земель оборотней, присоединилась группа Лукедонцев. Лорд, Геджутель, Кай, Руссар и Кадейрн. Группа у них, конечно, поменьше нашей будет, но если от нашей компашки отнять всех гостей из Лукедонии... В общем, сообща мы смотрелись как мини-апокалипсис, и все добро исключительно для оборотней. Надеюсь, у них есть толковые строители, потому что мы тут до ядра земли докопаться можем таким составом. Как только мы сошли на берег, тут же решили разделиться.

\- Мы с братом идем вместе, - Раймонд немного выступил вперед, а Рейзел внимательно и долго посмотрел на Музаку. Бывший Лорд оборотней только плечами пожал и согласился. Как только Геджутель это заметил, тут же напрягся, и не зря. Родерик его мягко толкнул в плечо.

\- Давай, старина Геджутель, иди, косточки разомнешь хоть немного, - Геджутель только кивнул, подчиняясь блондину скорее по привычке, а раз Раскрея не возражала, то и выхода другого у него не было, хоть и было заметно, что компания бывшего Лорда оборотней ему не по душе. Ух, чувствую что Музаку как груз сбросят при первой возможности. Это меня натолкнуло на мысль, и я приподняла руку, записывая, кто и с кем пошел, чтобы потом сверить результаты, кто с кем остался. Так себе, маленькое развлечение, возможно, даже ставки сделаю.

\- Рагар, пойдешь со мной? Как в старые добрые времена, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на Кертье, и тот, улыбнувшись и закрыв лицо воротником, выступил вперед.

\- Я тоже пойду с вами! - восторженно вскрикнул Раэль, правда, напоровшись на внимательный взгляд своего отца, замялся. - Если можно, конечно...

\- А пусть идет, заодно покажем молодежи как драться надо, - Франкенштейн явно был в хорошем настроении, а его Копье ему подыгрывало, предчувствуя трапезу. За ними вслед сорвался Кэриас, пробормотав что-то вроде "за Раэлем присмотрю". Следующей группой, отделившейся от нас, была Раскрея, Родерик и Урокай, который уже успел немного сдружиться с бывшим Лордом за время проживания у нас и совместной работы в школе. Неудивительно, такое любого бы сблизило, да и Родерика уже все благородные воспринимали нормально, не петушились перед ним, как перед вышестоящим. Хотя, возможно тут есть и моя заслуга, это я ведь тогда их потащила на ту прогулку. Впрочем, мысль я не додумала, так как от нас откололась следующая группа, которую я записала. Руссар и Кадейрн, что-то там тихо пошептавшись с Каем, молча нам кивнули, и тоже смылись. А я сразу поспешила выделить себе группу, чтобы не оставаться "в недобитках".

\- Так, говорю сразу, у меня будет бабская туса. Розария, Сейра, вы ведь не против? Да и к тому же, никто не додумался взять Лунарк, чтобы она показала быстрейший путь к лабораториям... - настала гробовая тишина, никто явно не оценил моих ораторских способностей.

\- А что, я согласна, - Розария, видимо понимая, что эта тишина стала для меня некомфортной, тут же посмотрела на Сейру, которая только согласно кивнула. - Будет как тогда, на девичнике. Такая драка-девичник, - Элеанор подошла ко мне походкой от бедра, Сейра просто нечеловечески быстро встала слева от меня, а я посмотрела на Лунарк.

\- Покажешь нам путь? - дважды ее просить не нужно было, она тут же сорвалась в путь, да так быстро, что мы с трудом ее догнали. Впрочем, до замка мы добрались довольно быстро. Я остановилась, а вместе со мной, немного с запозданием, Сейра и Розария. Лунарк только посмотрела на нас и без объяснений двинула дальше в путь, а я посмотрела на девушек.

\- Итак, думаю, план у нас такой. Нужно дать немного времени Лунарк, чтобы она могла освободить того, кого хочет, хотя, думаю что там не будет Кентаса, а только наш Кира. Поэтому мы с Сейрой будем прочесывать округу замка, думаю, Кирилл сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы далеко уйти, а ты, Розария, доставай Ведьму, пусть их всех тут твой глаз сглазит, - я дерзко ухмыльнулась, показав на замок, и глава клана ухмыльнулась мне не менее дерзко, достав оружие духа. Это стало для нас с Сейрой своеобразным сигналом, и мы побежали к замку.

Правда, от Киры не было и следа, хоть мы и бродили где-то около получаса. Единственное, на что мы наткнулись - двойка каких-то рядовых ученых, которые были перепуганы до чертиков и не могли ничего внятного сказать. А Розария тем временем ударила в крепость, отчего мы с Сейрой чуть ли не синхронно отпрыгнули. Со всех сторон острова уже слышались очень громкие взрывы, видимо многие уже обменялись первыми любезностями, и вытащили козыри на свет. Черт, все развивалось слишком стремительно.

В какой-то момент я почувствовала как мое сознание заволокло дымкой, ощущением полного безумства. Но мое Копье было спокойно. И когда оно меня поглотило, я все поняла. Франкенштейна захватило его Копье, и я его почувствовала. Правда, каким образом - мне было невдомек. Ответил на этот вопрос мой второй голос в голове.

_Последствие синхронизации. Поговори с ним, он тебя слышит,_ \- на это заявление я глубоко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза, и пытаясь потянуться к сознанию любимого.

_Вставай и сражайся, Франкенштейн, вставай и сражайся. Я не смогу сделать это без тебя, я затеряюсь здесь без тебя. Слышишь? Вставай и сражайся! Мы должны всегда вставать и сражаться, не можем сдаться. Я не справлюсь без тебя, не смогу сделать это, зная что ты поглощен._ *

Я почувствовала холодную решимость Франкенштейна, когда пела ему немного измененную версию любимой песни, и почувствовала как его Копье немного отступает. Но я не спешила уходить, пока не уверюсь, что все в порядке. И тогда я почувствовала волну благодарности и гордости, исходящую не от Франки. Попыталась узнать ее, сразу определяя источник. Неплохой мы устроили симпозиум. На поглощение Франкенштейна отвлекся Рейзел, видимо, тоже желая успокоить его, а Раймонд наблюдал за всем через мой разум.

\- Может нам зайти? - мой разум вынырнул из этого столпотворения, так как Сейра задала мне вопрос, с какой-то меланхолией смотря на засыпанный камнями некогда вход, и я нахмурилась. Не хотелось туда заходить, зная что Элеанор в любой момент может еще раз фигакнуть. Было бы глупо быть выведенной из строя простецким обвалом. Я развеяла Копье и посмотрела на благородную.

\- Не думаю, у них наверняка есть черные ходы... - от собственной догадки я замерла, а потом звучно и крепко зарядила себе ладонью в лоб. - Ну конечно же! Если Лунарк и вывела Киру, то где-то черным ходом, а они расположены далеко от замка. Под нами же муравейник лабораторий! - взяла немного недоумевающую Сейру за ладошку, впрочем, глава Роярд быстро взяла себя в руки и поспешила за мной. Мы бежали к Розарии, чтобы сообщить ей, и возможно взять с собой, но Элеанор уже нашла свою противницу. Все это выглядело как избиение Розарии, и Сейра уже хотела вмешаться, но я ее остановила, пока нас не заметили, и указала на землю под оборотнихой.

Пока они дрались Розария времени не теряла и чертила посохом на земли пентаграмму. Сейра немного склонила голову в бок, а я, заметив что начерченная пентаграмма окончена, вышла из тени. Оборотниха нас заметила, и быстро перевела взгляд на Розарию.

\- Ха, у тебя сообщники? Боже мой, какой-то ребенок и человек? Благородные решили нас взять и рассмешить до смерти? - очкастая смотрела на нас свысока, что ж, это будет ошибка за которую она поплатится жизнью. Заклинание-то уже набирало мощи, сковав и обездвижив оборотниху. - Что происходит?

\- Ну, теперь ты не особо попрыгаешь... - Розария выпрямилась, поправив выбившуюся из прически прядку.

\- Как только я выберусь, я от вас всех не оставлю мокрого места! - прокричала оборотень, тщетно пытаясь сдвинуться с места хоть на дюйм.

\- О, спешу тебя тебя огорчить, - Розария удобнее перехватила посох, двигаясь довольно сексапильно. Ее ухмылка только дополняла образ, заставляя меня невольно ею восхититься. - Для этого уже слишком поздно. Счастливо! - я помахала ручкой оборотню, на которую уже обрушивался удар Кровавой Ведьмы, хотя она этого не замечала, полностью растворившись в страхе неминуемой гибели.

\- Розария, я просто похлопаю, это было идеально от и до, - я действительно стала хлопать в ладони, а сама Розария сдержано засмеялась.

\- Спасибо, девочки. Ой, кстати, а вы уже нашли Киру? - Элеанор немного напряглась, не замечая при нас нашего оборотня.

\- Ольга-ним сказала что его возможно вывели через подземные ходы, - Сейра перевела взгляд с Розарии на горизонт, будто там сейчас должен был появиться тот, кого ищем.

\- Да, соответственно нам нужно искать в большем радиусе, - Розария вдруг резко перевела взгляд, смотря туда же, куда Сейра, и я, недоумевая, тоже туда посмотрела. Никого не было на нашем пути, но я видела как энергия осязаемо бурлит. Очевидно, там идет какой-то серьезный бой, но... Кто же там дерется, что энергия видима чуть ли невооруженным глазом. Когда до нас донеслись дикие вопли, я тут же поняла, широко раскрыв глаза в догадке. - Черт, Игнесс же мертва, кто тогда освободил эту образину?! - грянул взрыв, в небе появилась вспышка, а после нее тучи пошли разрядами, не выдерживая столько сконцентрированной энергии.

\- Что же там происходит... - Розария тихо задала вопрос, скорее самой себе.

\- Это химера. В каноне было сказано что это эксперимент, создан из нескольких сильных оборотней, и кажется, еще каких-то видов, но без Игнесс эта тварь не должна была жить! - я со злостью топала ногами, направляясь в сторону драки, но Сейра и Розария поймали меня за руки.

\- Даже не думай, тебя в лепешку сомнут, посмотри какие там энергии сталкиваются! - Элеанор чуть ли не до боли сжала мое плечо.

\- Да, это опасно, - поддакнула Сейра, держа не менее крепко, и я только вздохнула.

\- Девчата, ну же, я ведь мастер по управлению энергиями, - руки на моих плечах не ослабли вообще. - Да ничего мне не будет.

\- Ольга, не позволим, - припечатала Сейра, и мне оставалось только недовольно рыкнуть.

\- Ладно, дайте мне минутку, - я зажмурилась, и благородные меня отпустили. Умом я потянулась к Раймонду.

_Это ведь вы шумихи наделали?_

_Да, деремся с этим чудовищем._

_Справитесь вдвоем?_

_Мы не одни, Франкенштейн с нами. Он разбирается с тем, кто его выпустил._

_Кто?_

_Какой-то оборотень._

_Ладно, удачи вам._

Я разорвала связь, немного меланхолично посмотрев в небо. Кадисы, конечно, были восстановленные, да и не было больше опасности для Рейзела, но эта химера была сильна. Волнение все-равно было, как себя не убеждай. Но если Раймонд сказал, что разберутся, то значит так и будет, причин ему не верить у меня не было. А сейчас нужно было вывести из строя как можно больше противников, или помочь кому-то.

\- Ладно, тогда давайте прошвырнемся по окрестностям. Возможно кому-то будет нужна наша помощь.

Мы направились в противоположную от боя сторону и стали спирально перемещаться от замка. Нашли два трупа и установку Мадука для высасывания сил. Розария уже хотела эту установку разрушить, но я решила поступить немного по другому, и подгадить этому подлецу. Вместе с Розарией мы разбирали эти письмена, пытаясь понять что там написано, а Сейра стояла на шухере. В какой-то момент в паре метров от нее просвистел ее отец, но Кадейрн едва ли обратил на нас внимание, и, переломив собой пару деревьев, поднялся и дальше ринулся в бой. Юная Роярд тут же побежала за ним, а мы с Розарией вернулись к каменной глыбе. Если недалеко отсюда кто-то сражается, то тут в любой момент может появиться кто-то, кто нам помешает.

Разобравшись в надписи, а потом расшифровав благодаря Розарии заклинание, мы стали его менять. Я воспользовалась силой земли, превращая камень во что-то, по консистенции напоминающее мягкое масло. Стерла старые надписи, а Розария, взяв мою ладонь как кисть, чертила моим пальцем новые узоры. Наш план состоял в том, чтобы изменить заклинание, и когда механизм придет в действие, обнажив кровавый камень, сила вместо накопления в Мадуке будет из него рассеиваться на оборотней поблизости. И Мадуку обломится, и возможно появятся оборотни, накопившие силу, чтобы из простых жителей клана стать бойцами.

Как только мы закончили - тут же двинули за Сейрой. Она отважно дралась вместе со своим отцом и Каем против четырех оборотней. Правда, я помню что с ними еще был Руссар. У оборотней было количественное преимущество, очень возможно что с ним что-то случилось. Ну уж нет, я оглянулась, словно надеясь найти его ауру.

\- Розария, помоги им, а я поищу Руссара, - благородная мне только кивнула, и тут же кинулась в бой, взяв на себя голубоволосого и веснушчатого оборотня, уже и не вспомнить как его звали. Я развернулась и бросилась в бег по окрестностям, распустив хвост. Он раздвинулся как веер, и искал подходящую ауру. Вскоре я нашла Руссара, живого и целого, который прибился к команде парней, в которой был Регис. Они толпой пытались завалить Зураки, правда выглядело это дело неутешительно.

Оборотень был сосредоточен на бое, и, насколько я помню, вывести его из себя было сложно. Вместе с ними были Кира и Лунарк, видимо, все уже мало-помалу собираются вместе для финальной битвы. Неподалеку от меня была уже покромсанная Мирай, которая что-то визжала, и слушать ее крики у меня не было ни малейшего желания. Земля под ней осунулась, заставив ее упасть в эту яму, а сверху выход закрыли лианы, сдобренные энергией Копья. Это ее должно было хоть на какое-то время удержать, хоть и заткнуть ее подобным не было шанса, так что вопли стали еще громче. А потом я развернулась, заметив краем глаза какое-то движение. Ого, на поле боя вывалилось _это_. Пожалуй единственный оборотень из мертвых в каноне, который мне запомнился. По сути, эту гору жира и розовые волосы сложно было забыть, хотя тот уже был лысый. Как так случилось, что Кэриас упустил своего противника?

\- О, привет, Браанг! - помахала ему ручкой, от чего бой с Зураки на какое-то время приостановился. - Я вижу ты был у парикмахера. А что ж ты так под ноль решился подстричься?

\- Замолчи! - оборотень, похоже, вспомнил о своем внешнем виде, а я довольно хрустнула косточками на ладонях. Копье уже давно просило покушать. - Кто ты еще такая?

\- Твой будущий противник! - не долго ожидая я воплотила Копье в виде перчаток, и набросилась на эту груду жира чуть ли не голыми руками.

Перчатки оставляли метки, но не смотря на свою фигуру, оборотень двигался резво, и я поняла, что немного его недооценила. Хорошо хоть вовремя это отметила. Грег быстро сменил вид Копья, и теперь в одной руке у меня был кастет с продолжением в виде кинжала, а в другой руке булава. Не долго думая, махнула наотмашь булавой, попадая в ухо, а другой быстро и четко несколько раз полоснула по груди кинжалом. Хвосты тоже не оставались в стороне и царапали его лезвиями, но это никак не отвлекало оборотня, так как раны почти сразу затягивались.

Размявшись немного, я вошла во вкус, то хлестая его булавой, то вонзая ему кинжал в бока. Правда, мне сразу как-то надоело играться с оборотнем в кошки-мышки, так как Зураки уже разделался с Лунарк, да и Мирай уже развалила мою ловушку, видимо, полностью регенерировав. Кира, конечно, не остался в стороне, наблюдая за избиением Лунарк, а там уже и остальные подтянулись. В знаменательный момент, когда я уже сменила булаву на длинный меч с рваным, волнистым лезвием, появился Франкенштейн, взбешенный до отметки "осторожно, особо буйный". Быстро заколола своего врага, как свинью, оставив Копье трапезничать и тут же метнулась к Франкенштейну.

\- Ох, любимый, ну и довели тебя эти шавки, - ласково огладила его щеку одной ладонью, а второй поймала, и немного сжала поглощенную Копьем руку. Лицом же потянулась к другой щеке, коротко поцеловав, и спокойно прошептала. - Не теряй самообладания, Франки. Перед нами серьезный враг.

\- А ты думаешь что я пришел один? - так же тихо прошептал мне Франки, и я посмотрела за его спину, наблюдая как на горизонте появилось несколько силуэтов, что уже спешили сюда. Офигенно много силуэтов, похоже, всех Лукедонцев собрал по пути.

\- Никак вздумали нас игнорировать, ублюдки? - Мирай, чуть ли не с пеной изо рта, бросилась на Франкенштейна, словно не замечая меня, а я создала огненный щит. Оборотниха отпрянула, но сделала вторую попытку, пробивая мой щит мощным потоком энергии. И этот удар уже блокировал Франкенштейн, просто поймав ее кулак. Я хмыкнула и отошла, чтобы взять Копье, которое уже полакомилось оборотнем. - Что, твоя подружка убежала? Очень зря, вдвоем у вас был бы хоть какой-то шанс меня победить!

\- Вдвоем? - Франки улыбнулся моей любимой улыбкой, такой, на грани безумия. Причем любимой и в его исполнении, и в моем. - Ты считать не умеешь?

Все галантно спустились со скалы, Руссар и Регис поприветствовали Лорд, от чего прифигели присутствующие вражеские оборотни. Зураки что-то там прошептал Мирай, от чего она очень сильно возмущалась, но в тот момент я не особо обращала на них внимание, так как к Кире подошел немного потрепанный жизнью Рейзел.

\- Кирилл. Я рад, что ты в порядке, - наш штатный оборотень пустил слезу от таких слов. Еще минуту назад я бы и подумала его утешить, но теперь, когда здесь столько народа, решила так не поступать. Кто знает, не воспримет ли Кира это как унижение. А в то же самое время Франкенштейн что-то эдакое сказал Лунарк, что заставило Мирай снова на него броситься с кулаками. Так, я не поняла, а чего это блохатка какая-то клинья к моему мужику подбивает? Пока эта зеленошерстная не успела приблизиться к Франкенштейну, я побежала перпендикулярно ее траектории движения и, встретившись с ней в определенной точке, поймала ее за патлы и дернула в противоположную сторону.

Тело Мирай полетело в заданном направлении, просвистев возле разом подобравшегося Раэля. Когда он вместе с братом и Кэриасом синхронно повернули голову в мою сторону, и увидели как я со злорадным выражением смотрю на обвал камушков, который собой сделала оборотниха, то заметно напряглись. А когда Мирай откопалась, замечая у меня в кулаке ее длинные зеленые прядки волос, то поразила их своей реакцией. Сначала она замерла, потом стала спешно ощупывать свою голову, замечая, что хвост на месте и затылок теперь - лысый. Такое открытие заставило ее пораженно замолкнуть, но не надолго - она тут же тяжело задышала, порыкивая, смотря мне прямо в глаза.

Я с притворным удивлением выпустила ее волосы из рук на пол, проговорив простое "упс" и для надежности "случайно" потопталась по зеленым волосам. Тут Мирай уже не выдержала, и бросилась на меня с таким визгом, с каким умеет только разъяренная баба. Уклоняться от нее было просто, она просто пыталась меня поймать, не задействовав ни капельки своего серого вещества. Пожалуй, только бойцовские инстинкты позволяли ей не умереть от моего Копья прямо сейчас. Но я не спешила ее убивать, хотя и могла. Я хотела с ней поиграться, возможно поэтому никто не вмешивался в наш "бой". Впрочем, оборотниха была так сильно не в себе, что даже не спрашивала насчет заторможенной регенерации. Скука смертная, а я хотела ее так красиво опустить.

\- Хей, Франки! - повернулась к блондину, даже не смотря на противницу, и отбиваясь от нее вслепую. - Как думаешь, если мы поменяемся местами она вообще заметит?

\- Можно попробовать, - Франкенштейн довольно хмыкнул, видимо он-то сегодня подрался всласть, и теперь нужно было пар выпустить.

Впрочем, мы не успели смениться, так как Мирай очень быстро перехватил Зураки и упорхнул в небо. Нам с Франкенштейном только и оставалось, что смотреть им вслед с неким разочарованием. Я обернулась к остальным, замечая как Тао рекламирует РР перед Лукедонцами, которые не живут у нас, то есть дал листочки Каю, Раскрее, Кадейрну и Русару. Остальные, если и не жили у нас, то были довольно частыми гостями, а Геджутелю, видимо, побоялся это вручать. В нашей компании я не досчиталась только Розарии. Вот ведь подлый канон.

Рейзел с какой-то меланхолией посмотрел на вспышки энергии, видимо от боя Музаки с Мадуком, и сообщил Франкенштейну, что мы отправляемся на эту стрелку. Блондин только зубами скрипнул, но поклонился Рейзелу в жесте согласия, и Лорд тут же изъявила желание пойти с нами, конечно, под предлогом поиска Элеанор. Эх, по хорошему-то найти бы ее и привести на место финального босса, но боюсь, что состояние каджу не сильно будет отличаться от канона, и убегать потом со всеми оттуда ей будет трудно. Ну ничего, найдем ее. А Мадуку осталось жить ну прямо совсем немного. От этой мысли мои губы исказила очень хитрая, злорадная, но довольная улыбка, от которой Рагар, стоящий возле меня, только нахмурился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> * Muse - Get Up And Fight


	43. Часть 42

Когда мы притопали на место встречи и начала апокалипсиса, то кроме наших потеряшек, Зураки и Мирай, отыскались еще и Дорант и Кентас, а Гарда нависала над побитым Музакой как дикий зверь, совсем невоспитанно порыкивая на своего противника. Мадук что-то там распинался, поясняя кто Музаку так отметелил, а потом стал на Раскрею наезжать, мол она войну начинает. Родерик заметил в глазах Мадука что-то такое, что заставляло его собирать силы для удара. Пришлось его одергивать, а то у него осмысленности во взгляде почти не оставалось. Ух, приголубят же сегодня Мудака, по полной программе приголубят.

Впрочем, долго времени наши переглядки не заняли. Музака поднялся, словно из мертвых восстал, что не оставило равнодушным никого. Даже Гарда на минуту замолчала, смотря на него недоуменно, но нахмурившись. Странное выражение лица, словно у нее здравый ум просыпался, вытесняя это животное поведение. Музака, не долго думая, кинулся на Гарду. Все, включительно со мной, были таким поворотом удивлены. Наша группа от того, что Музака метелит того, с кем был довольно близким, а противники наши все еще были под впечатлением "воскрешением" бывшего Лорда оборотней.

Я была несколько вне зоны доступа. Просто не могла перестать любоваться его волосами. Каждая девушка бы многое отдала, чтобы иметь такую густую гриву. Когда я ему вплетала корону в волосы, на нашей прогулке-вечеринке или когда красила, то могла оценить, насколько они приятные на ощупь. Сейчас же это можно было заметить невооруженным взглядом. В себя я пришла от замечания Франкенштейна, что Музака снова стал бешенным, обращенного Рейзелу. Это словно послужило каким-то сигналом, и со всех сторон начались раздаваться шепотки.

\- Мастер, это определенно та девушка, что была с Музакой, - Ноблесс молча посмотрел в сторону боя, а я обратилась к Франкену.

\- По хорошему стоило бы его привести в чувства.

Вместо Франкенштейна ответил Рейзел, выступая на шаг вперед, по направлению боя двух оборотней. Раймонд и Франки подобрались к бою, но Рейзел лишь замотал головой, явно что-то сказав брату по ментальной связи. Ноблесс отступил, а вот Франкенштейн попытался его остановить и Рейзел пресек его попытку.

\- Я не могу позволить Музаке убить ее собственными руками. Сам понимаешь, она была единственной, кто был с ним. Всегда, - Франкенштейн только открыл рот, чтобы предложить свою кандидатуру, как Рейзел повернулся к нему, тут же говоря, и не давая ему и шанса его прервать. - Это должен сделать я. Мне... Нужно искупить вину перед Музакой.

\- Чушь какая, - фыркнула, но под тяжелыми взглядами невольно сжалась. Ещё бы, такая дерзость, назвать слова великого Ноблесс чушью. А как по мне, доля критики еще никому не повредила. - В смысле, это точно не твоя вина, Рейзел. Позволь, я сначала попытаюсь? - Ноблесс внимательно на меня посмотрел, видимо прочитав мысли, и коротко кивнул. Я встала рядом с ним, глубоко вздохнула... И сложила руки рупором.

\- Музака! Эй, Музака, слышишь?! Не забывай, что тебя ждут дома! Музака, ты помнишь, кто тебя ждет дома?! - мои вопли явно не доходили до адресата, он только продолжал нещадно лупить Гарду, не обращая внимания ни что и ни на кого, кроме ней, своего внимания. Я пожала плечами, мол, я пыталась, и уступила дорогу Ноблесс, подходя к Франкенштейну.

\- Ты не могла уже сразиться, раз Мастер тебе разрешил?! - пусть и сказано это было в пол голоса, все равно чувствовались взволнованные и расстроенные нотки.

\- Мастер явно прочитал мои мысли, и знал бы, если бы я собиралась драться.

\- А как получила уже согласие, то не могла?

\- Франкенштейн, успокойся. Позволь Рейзелу поступать так, как он считает нужным, - я наклонилась к нему ближе, зная что у наших противников четкий слух, и снизила громкость своего голоса до шепота. - Тем более, что теперь уже нет той угрозы, что раньше.

Рейзел ловко метнулся между Гардой и Музакой, переманивая его на себя. Мадук, смотря на это, очень уж довольно ухмыльнулся. Я прищурилась, понимая, почему на него все еще не нападают. По сути, он не сказал ещё ничего такого, что было бы основанием считать его опасным для мира, а следовательно - давало бы право его убить. Нельзя было так поступать, иначе мы ополчили против себя всю стаю. А наш визит не состоит в том, чтобы уничтожить оборотней, как целый вид. Вместо того, чтобы нападать на Мадука, я решила убрать с поля боя бессознательную Гарду, чтобы Рейзелу не приходилось отвлекаться на ее защиту перед Музакой.

Как только я приняла это решение, между Музакой и Рейзелом начался разговор, Ноблесс сумел достучаться до своего взбесившегося друга. И Гарда тоже поднялась, что привлекло внимание оборотня. Как только Музака снова повернулся к Ноблесс, я быстро спеленала Гарду Копьем, и чтобы не травмировать никого видом поглощенной Гарды, сделала из Копья клетку, тут же к ней подходя, хотя, несомненно, стоило с ней поступить как с Идиан. Мадук, что еще недавно вмешался в разговор Ноблесс и оборотня, смотрел на происходящее в немом шоке, Гарда тоже была в ауте, даже вырвалась как-то вяло. Я вытянула из кармашка на поясе заготовленные аметрины и разместила их в каждом угле куба, и на каждой стенке. А потом просто молча направилась к Франкенштейну.

\- Ольга, что ты наделала?! - возмущению Музаки, казалось бы, не было предела, а я только пожала плечами.

\- Ничего ей не случится, если посидит там, и немного подумает над своим поведением. Разве ты хочешь, чтобы она снова на тебя бросилась? Да и больно ей не становится, так что проблемы не вижу, - я дошла до Франкенштейна, что распространял ауру Копья. Он был зол, и бормотал как он бы поступил, и просто с улыбкой сжала его ладонь, показывая, что в прошлой жизни он именно так и поступил, как и себе под нос ворчал. Удивительно, но это его успокоило немного, и аура уже не распространялась на остальных близстоящих, а только на меня. Но мне это было только ко на руку - я чувствовала, что моё оружие истощается из-за поддерживания этой клетки, и только аметрины не позволяют ей развоплотиться. А вот так, стоя в флюидах Копья Франкенштейна я словно восстанавливала какие-то свои скрытые резервы. Не долго думая, так же держа за руку Франкена, я вспомнила то ощущение, которое испытывала, как впервые сюда попала, и вытянула у него парочку душ. И ему легче контролировать оружие, и у меня будет достаточно сил, чтобы идеально воплощать Копье и пользоваться в бою.

\- Я была бы благодарна, если бы ты уже решил свои дела с Мадуком, и мы бы пошли домой. Ты же сам понимаешь, что тебя там ждут? - внимательно посмотрела на Музаку, снова напоминая ему о самом важном, пользуясь тем, что его припадок бешенства прошел. Странно, что он вообще снова начался. Надеюсь, это последствие тяжелого ранения, а не скрытая тенденция, которую мы не заметили и не устранили. За то время она уже могла прижиться, сложно было бы такое исправить.

\- Мадук, ты заплатишь за то, что ставил опыты над Гардой и другими нашими сородичами, - Музака последовал моему совету и с этими словами в один прыжок оказался напротив Мадука.

Мадук стал распинаться, мол де как он-то всех нас нагнет, а потом ещё и мир захватит. Оборотни стояли с покерфейсом, словно так все и должно быть, а я сжала руку в кулак, закрывая им свой рот. Естественно, чтобы скрыть, хоть немного, свою лыбу. Только что, сказав что он все человечество поработит, это жалкое подобие оборотня подписало себе билет в один конец на тот свет. И настал тот самый конец, когда вся спесь с него сошла. Мирай попросила отомстить за сестричку, Дорант сказал что его группу, кроме него самого тоже пришибли, на скалу прискакал этот оборотень со стрижкой под горшок и тоже сказал о многих умерших оборотнях. А вот веснучатый не прискакал, видать, мы скопытили их больше, чем в каноне... Прелесть то какая! Пусть знают наших!

\- Похоже много ваших полегло. Неужели остались только присутствующие? - Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся, Копье его заносит на поворотах, не смотря на то, что я забрала у него немного душ. Ну, или ему просто нравиться донимать Мадука, в чем я была с ним очень солидарна.

\- По перекошенной физиономии видать, что ты угадал, - добавила, уже не скрывая ухмылки, и чуть ли не посмеиваясь. - А как хвастался только что, мир захватить порывался...

\- Дурака решил перед нами повалять? Да? - все стали шептаться на тему нас с любимым и нашего оружия, а Музака решил по своему подколоть нынешнего Лорда оборотней, правда совсем в другой тональности.

\- Мразь, это и есть та самая "новая сила" оборотней о которой ты мне толковал? - в ответ был только скрип зубов. Правда, когда Музака стал требовать простых ответов, Мадук отвечал очень расслабленно и даже как-то наплевательски, явно уверовал, что он непобедимый. Чтож, ломать такое убеждение нашим врагам для нас не впервые, так что справимся. И пока они так мило себе переругивались, Мадук решил сменить форму. На меня это не оказало никакого впечатления, он даже не завыл, словно и не оборотень вообще. Как не смотри, а тип он отталкивающий, даже транформация у него фе.

Дрались они в начале ну совсем без огонька. Музака выйдя из глухой обороны сразу начал нападать яростно, и чуть ли не вкатал Мадука в землю матушку своей материализацией силы, так как противник не защищался. Они после этого стали болтать, а я, стараясь оставаться незамеченной, задувала Мадуку в раны песок с частичками Копья. Регенерации это не помешает, но этот яд в песке попадет в кровообращение, что даст мне преимущество в дальнейшей битве. А потом наш недоделанный властелин мира все-таки принял форму волка. Для всех это было ново, кроме меня, Родерика и Раймонда. Они-то тоже прочитали манхву, но не запомнив так фанатически, как мы с М-24. Канон их вообще не заботил, но в курсе они были. Поэтому когда он перед Музакой стал хвастаться, мы понимающе переглянулись, а Родерик и вовсе с чувством закатил глаза.

Потом у них с Музакой снова завязался бой. В этот раз бывший Лорд проигрывал нынешнему, хоть последний и был в стадии разогрева. Но хоть Музака и поел песка, то все равно держался молодцом, мало-помалу выбешивая Мадука своим превосходством даже при таком расскладе. Оборотни из стаи ликовали, Музака тяжело дышал, а я... Мне просто тупо надоело смотреть на этот цирк и подобие "честного боя" один на один. Все-таки волки сейчас не сражаются за звание Лорда, а просто меряются у кого больше и длиннее. И тут отнюдь не о волосатости речь. Хотя, брови у вервольвов тоже вроде признак силы... Словом, я кивнула Родерику, и нам не нужно было иметь ментальную связь, чтобы понять друг друга. Так что пока они с Музакой болтали о вечном, мы с бывшим Лордом благородных вдарили по этой огромной псине двойной атакой, сдобренной моим укреплением. Мадука, не ожидавшего от нас подобной подлости, смело с ног, и он пару метров прокатился по земле, сразу вскакивая, и смотря на нас злобно.

\- Мерзкие благородные... Вы еще не поняли, что скоро настанет ваш конец? Так не терпиться умереть? - Мадук склонил голову в бок, сверля нашу компашку, а Мирай выскочила немного в нашу сторону.

\- Как вы смеете вмешиваться в бой нашего Лорда? - девушка сжала кулаки, злобно зыркая в основном на меня. Надеялась отомстить за прическу, что ли? - Как же ваше хваленное благородство?

\- Вам ли, бесчестным животным вспоминать о благородстве? - довольно громко хмыкнул Ру, подходя ко мне.

\- Хах, Кей, если ты думаешь меня защищать, то право, не стоит, - я махнула рукой, и посмотрела на Мирай. - Деточка, благородство, это явно не стоять истуканом, когда избивают твоего друга, а драться вместе с ним.

\- Да... Да как ты смеешь, человечишка?! - оборотень уже кинулась на меня с когтями, но Копье Франкенштейна проткнуло ее прежде чем она могла меня вообще как либо задеть.

\- Эх, вы оборотни всегда сначала лезете, а потом думаете, - насмешливо, в тон мне сказал Франкенштейн, удлинняя колья, и вызывая у оппонентки вопли полные страдания и боли. Я бы сказала, что мне жалко, но... Нет, ни чуть-чуть.

Пока мы разбирались с Мирай, Мадук, видимо, не считая нас достойными противниками, продолжал болтать с Музакой, подтверждая, что он виноват в гибели его дочери. Прихирела только стая, так как наши были уже в курсе, а Музаке это заявление явно добавило сил, чтобы стереть Мадука с лица земли. По сути так бы стало, не будь у этого Мудака припрятан туз в кармане. Я сделала шаг в сторону их битвы, и посмотрела на Рейзела, Франкенштейна, Раймонда, Родерика, Раскрею и Урокая. Нужно прекращать этот цирк до того, как Музака излишне вымотается. Я подошла к прошлому Лорду оборотней, положив охваченную Копьем руку на его плече.

\- Музака. Позволь, мы поможем тебе отомстить за смерть твоих женщин, - оборотень посмотрел на Родерика, что поравнялся с ним, а я улыбнулась, смотря на эту картину.

\- Мы привязались к Эшлин, и хотим помочь. Но если ты выйдешь из этого боя серьезно поврежден, то получишь от _нее_ по мордасам, понимаешь же это? - Музака явно понял, и принял мои слова с согласием, впрочем, не становясь спокойнее ни на грамм. И таким стройным рядом мы встали перед Мадуком, смотря на него с превосходством.

\- Тебе придется постараться, чтобы с нами справиться, - серьезно припечатал Рейзел.

\- На твоем месте я бы сверкала пятками, ну или... - Сделала небольшую заминку, выпуская свои хвосты как веер. - Или просто достала бы все свои тузы из рукавов.

Конечно, я знала что такая тонкая провокация вряд ли спровоцирует кого-то, кто так искусно подстроил подлянку и Музаке, и Ноблесс. Но я была хитрее, и у меня было свое преимущество - моя сила. Хвосты я распустила явно не ради хвастоства или демонстрации - из каждого кинжала тянулась тоненькая ниточка, которая достигала ауры оборотня. Для большинства они были невидимые - их заметили только двое Ноблесс и Франкенштейн вместе с Родериком явно что-то почувствовали, так как немного напряглись и то и дело зыркали в мою сторону. Объяснять я не спешила - важнее для меня было сконцентрироваться. Я знала, что могу управлять энергиями, но такой способ был для меня неведомым. Я радовалась, что в моей силе есть еще что-то неизведанное, над чем только придется работать, я была довольна тем, что она, в каком-то роде даже автономная, что позволяло мне беспрестанно ее изучать. И в тот же момент, я понимала что без своей силы, дарованной мне отцом, я была бы довольно слабым элементом, считай, никем.

Когда нити плотно зацепились за ауру оборотня, я тут же за них подергала, словно проверяя их на крепкость. И заодно поняла, за что они отвечают. Гордыня, уверенность в себе, ощущение собственной значимости и незаменимости. Вполне логичным было то, что довольно не глупый оборотень, которым был Мадук, видя перед собой столько оппонентов такой силы, да и в таком количестве, мог и не ответить на вызов, отмахиваясь нежеланием войны. Но нам не нужно было сейчас его ума и опущенного хвоста. Наоборот, пускай он поддастся инстинктам, оскалится, ринется в бой. Только тогда мы сможем действительно помочь Музаке, и убрать его. Я постепенно дергала за нити, побуждая те участки ауры, к которым они прицепились. Пусть гордость не позволит ему сдаться. Пусть почувствует себя незаменимым, единственно-правильным правителем мира. Пускай уверует в свои "тузы". И тогда мы победим. И по несколько безумному смеху Мадука поняла, что у меня получилось задуманное и влияние было оказанное верное.

\- Ха-ха, сверкать пятками? И это мне говорит какая-то человеческая женщина?! Не смешите меня! Что мне может сделать пусть и два, но полудохлые Ноблесс, и кучка плешивых благородных?! - Мадук оторвал взгляд от неба и посмотрел на нас. - Вашей огромнейшей ошибкой было сунуться на _мои_ земли. Оборотни всегда были сильнее благородных, а я - самый сильный Лорд оборотней всех времен! - он сжал ладони в кулаки, а его модифицированные войны клана стали резко недомогать и паниковать по этому поводу. Поляну залило светом, и никто не мог не заметить как из груди оборотней вырвался кровавый камень. Черт, тут я не помешала ничему. Оставалась только надежда на то, что наше с Розарией заклинание на устройстве Мадука заработает правильно.

\- Л-лорд...

\- Что происходит? Ч-что за камни торчат из нашей груди?

\- Они высасывают наши силы.

\- Опять этот кровавый камень, - разочаровано и со вздохом произнес Франкенштейн, неоднозначно косясь на Раймонда.

\- Кровавый камень? - изумился Музака, смотря на своего оппонента. - Это ведь та самая проклятая штуковина?

\- Ну, проклятая или нет, но да, это он, - подтвердила я, когда тишина несколько затянулась.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - Мадук прервал поток вопросов и причитаний своих бойцов, отойдя от восхищения своей новой формой. - Так и должно было быть.

\- Что Вы такое говорите, Лорд?! - Мирай сплюнула кровью перед собой, держась за грудь, чуть ниже камня. - Это выглядит так, будто Вы специально хотели нас ослабить!

\- Ты права, Мирай, - Мадук повернулся в ее сторону с оскалом из-за увеличившихся клыков, но и от удовольствия. - Я самолично их туда поместил, когда вы принимали новую силу. Модификация ваших тел вообще была задумана только с целью увеличить количество сил до поглощения. Но не волнуйтесь, ваша сила не пропадет напрасно, - теперь на этой морде проступила отчетливая ухмылка. - Я поглощу ее и таким образом вы поможете завладеть миром.

\- Но мы были Вам верны! - Мирай надрывалась сквозь плач. - как Вы могли поступить так с нами?!

\- Я действовал в интересах клана.

\- Да, в интересах клана... В своем интересе ты действовал, Мадук, - презрительно бросил Музака.

\- Я - Лорд клана. Мои интересы - интересы клана. Для воинов должно быть естественным делом и большой честью умереть за меня.

\- Но нельзя же так с нами, с воинами! - Мирай смотрела на него умоляюще, будто он сейчас же передумает, лишь посмотрев на нее. Жалкое зрелище.

\- Лорд, мы пожертвовали ради Вас всем, - намного спокойнее, но раздражаясь, произнес Зураки.

\- Серьезно, хотите сказать, что мы заслуживаем этого? - тут уже решился высказаться Дорант.

\- То есть по вашему, все те более слабые оборотни заслуживали того, чтобы принести их в жертву? - Родерик с презрением посмотрел на корчащихся оборотней, а я насладилась их недоумением и ужаснувшим пониманием.

\- Вы отмахивались благом клана, пуская в расход своих сородичей, - я невольно продолжила мысль Родерика.

\- Вы действовали во благо клана, - Мадук, как ни странно, лишь мазнул по мне и Родерику взглядом, никак не комментируя наши вставки в их разборки. - Тогда раз уж вы слабее меня, то что плохого в том, что вы пожертвуете собой ради моей победы?

Мирай стала лепетать о своей полезности, а Дорант и Зураки стали ей растолковывать, что все напрасно, их давно уже решили взять на кормушку. В их обсуждение я не лезла, теперь у них достаточно фактов чтобы во всем разобраться самим, не маленькие. Единственно, что сейчас меня интересовало - это Мадук. Раз уж он запустил в действие помещенные в воинах камушки, то и свое приспособление наверняка задействовал. Единственное, чего я дождалась, это нахмуренные брови и удивление, что непривычно отпечаталось на морде. Злорадный смешок сорвался с моих губ.

\- Что, Мадук, сил не досчитался? Уронили мишку на пол, оторвали мишке лапку? - Я прищурилась, и не таясь насмехалась над нашим противником. Тот еще минуту удержал на морде удивление, а потом недовольно на меня зыркнул.

\- Что ты сделала? Каким образом ты смогла мне помешать? - Мадук задумался, смотря где-то себе за спину. - Явственно чувствую, что мое приспособление для выкачивания сил точно стоит на месте, оно не разрушено...

\- Ты хотел выкачать силы из простых оборотней?! - после этого заявления Музака вспылил, а благородные и наши ГМО смотрели с огромным шоком на происходящее. Даже Франкенштейн хмурился, но я поймала его ладонь, и передала по ментальной связи воспоминания того, что мы учудили вместе с Розарией. Досмотрев, Франкенштейн рассмеялся подобно мне - тихо и коварно, и так и держась за руки, мы снова вернулись к происходящему на поле боя.

\- Я и Лорд, и клан. Они все должны быть счастливы отдать мне свои силы и исчезнуть, такого их предназначение, как более слабых. Они меня не интересуют, даже если кто-то выживет, я не знаю, оставлю ли я в живых и не убью ли.

\- Заткнись! - Музака стартанул с места, и я только и успела, что ладонь вытянуть в жесте, словно пытаюсь его поймать. Потом той же ладонью заехала себе по лбу, когда бывшего Лорда оборотней вполне ожидаемо размазали по стенке.

Мадук, хоть и был слабее, чем в воспоминаниях Франкенштейна, но все равно, много забрал с воинов. Видимо, наш с Розарией план по передачи энергии не сработал, как надо, и все что оборотень уже успел накопить - оставалось при нем. Хотя... Я протянула в его сторону хвосты, что осталось незамеченным Мадуком и проведя короткий анализ, поняла - сила с него утекает, но в незначительных, по сравнению с его уровнем, дозах. Могу дать себе руку на отсечение, что он этого даже не почувствовал. Так же, как только что не почувствовал удара Музаки, снова заставляя его лететь спиной вперед, только теперь - в нашем направлении. Его поймал Урокай, а я захрустела костяшками пальцев.

\- Ребята, если это не провокация и приглашение к драке, то я, в таком случае, совсем не понимаю жизни, - земля перед Мадуком приподнялась, словно образуя ступеньку, а мощный поток воздуха толкнул его в спину, заставив споткнуться. Вот такая она, жизнь, будь хоть сто раз могуществен, а если ступеньку не заметить, то жрать песок придется.

\- Не могу с тобой не согласиться, - Франкенштейн встал возле меня, протыкая Копьем руки пытавшегося подняться оборотня.

\- Что? Двое людишек вышли против меня? Да я пачками таких как вы уложить могу!

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что я с братом останусь в стороне, слыша угрозы в адрес наших контрактеров? - Раймонд вместе с Рейзелом просто выступили на шаг вперед, не применяя силы, но производя неизгладимое впечатление своими могущественными крыльями.

\- Благородные также не останутся в стороне, - спокойным тоном произнесла Раскрея, хоть жест, с которым она взмахнула Рагнарёком и эта решительность в глазах сулили нечто прямо-таки противоположное.

\- Отлично! - Мадук вспыхнул силой, отчего модифицированные воины на поле боя сильнее закричали, припадая к земле. - Можете нападать толпой, моего могущества на вас всех хватит.

\- Ну и вот что ты растявкался как какая-то шавка подзаборная? - смерила Мадука презрительным взглядом, правда потом в голову мне пришла одна шальная идейка. - Хотя, раз мы уже разобрались с твоей принадлежностью к конкретному семейству... Думаю, будет действительно неплохо проверить, кто лучше: собаки или кошки? - с этим риторическим вопросом я перевоплотилась в некотором роде как и Мадук, но в форму леопарда. Своего лица (или правильнее сказать, морды?) я не видела, но ладони, которые сменились на аккуратные, меховые лапки с мягкими подушечками, говорили о том, что моя трансформация, пусть и не была зрелищной, как у оборотней, но эффект имела неплохой. Действительно как прямоходячий хищник смотрелась, только вместо пушистого хвоста у меня были мои хвосты, мой веер, что смотрелось немного... Странно. Я выгнула спину, будто сильно сгорбилась, и тут же зашипела на Мадука, тонко перемежая это с рыком. Стоящий возле меня Родерик вздрогнул, видимо, вспомнилась ему пума, встреченная в детстве.

\- Главы кланов, - Раскрея слегка повернула голову, обращаясь к тусовке за нашими плечами. - Помогите клановым оборотням. Я займусь им.

\- И ради бога, найдите Розарию. Сколько можно ей еще шататься по окрестностях? - Это добавила уже я, и все главы, что были тут и советники согласились, молниеносно исчезая. Урокай, правда, на минутку замер, словно не зная, как ему поступить, но Рейзел повернулся, смотря на него с ожиданием, и рыжик ускакал следом.

\- Помочь стае? - Потрепанный Музака вперел взгляд в Лордессу. - Почему вы...?

\- Потому что это правильно, - Раскрея даже не смотрела на Музаку. - Без разницы, какого они вида, нельзя позволять стольким страдать из-за жадности безумца.

\- Раскрея, - Рейзел повернулся в ее сторону, ожидая пока между ними появится зрительный контакт. - Ты отличный Лорд.

\- А я знал! Я ведь говорил! - Бывший Лорд благородных смахнул театральную слезу. - Моя кровь! Она умница, не так ли Рейзел? Зря ты отказываешься жениться с ней, вот только за тебя я бы ее отдал!

\- Твоя кровь? - Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся. - Я бы не сказал, жучара, что ты был таким хорошим Лордом.

\- Злыдням слова не давали! - отмахнулся Родерик. - Хотя, в некоторых аспектах дочурка меня превзошла, признаю.

\- Кхм, отец, - Раскрея уже не просто мило покраснела, она при всей своей выдержке была чуть ли не вся на лице красная. И как бы я не присматривалась к ее эмоциональному фону, не было понятно, от чего именно: смущения, стыда или злости. Желая спасти ситуацию сменой темы, толкнула Франкенштейна в бок, усиленно кося взглядом на наш домашний штаб модифицированных.

\- А вы чего стоите? - блондину два раза повторять не пришлось, видимо, он и сам хотел уже прогнать их с поля боя.

\- Шеф? Мы можем быть полезны?

\- С ними вы принесете больше пользы, да и нас отвлекать не будете...

\- Короче говоря, парни, отойдите в сторонку пока взрослые разбираются, - я улыбнулась во всю клыкастую пасть, и подсматривая эмофон ребят, вздохнула с облегчением - никто не обиделся, все поняли, что это была шутка. Наша троица кивнула и смылась, а Музака последовал за нашим примером, отсылая Кентаса и Лунарк.

\- Как глупо. Если бы вы напали всей толпой, смогли бы продлить ваши ничтожные жизни, - пока Мадук прервался на минутку злобного смеха, я тут же быстро прошептала остальным.

\- Его уровень хвастоства оправдан уровнем сил. Нам нужно вдарить по нему раз и порядочно. Пусть Музака немного восстановиться, я отвлеку его внимание, - последовали кивки, и я немедля бросилась на оборотня. Он ожидал лобовой атаки, но я не собиралась действовать так явно. В отличии от него, я не считала плохой идеей перемещаться на четырех лапах, что несомненно придало мне ускорения. Само животное, которое я выбрала, довольно быстрое, а если умножить это еще и на модификации, то в итоге, двигалась я быстрее него. Как бы он не старался пальнуть по мне - не мог, из-за несоответствия свежополученой силы и неумения ее должным образом концентрировать. Зато его регенерация меня поразила. Заживить за две секунды разрыв крестообразной связки и выбитую чашечку? Да он просто монстр по части регенерации! Впрочем, это можно было и в свою пользу разыграть.

Отскочив от него на два метра я невольно уступила место остальным. Франкенштейн упорно ранил его Копьем, не давая и слова вымолвить, заставляя сосредоточиться на блоках, Родерик атаковал его, прикрывая Раскрею, что ловко орудовала Рагнарьком, а Музака, словно случайно, подталкивал Мадука под удары ее меча. Я дождалась минуты, когда его лишили обеих рук, и закончила связки стихий. Земля и воздух, образовавшие песчаную бурю, при должном сдобрении энергией огня создали стеклянной дождь. Когда изумленный подобным явлением оборотень поднял голову вверх, осколки тут же впились в его глаза, которые регенерация тут же заживляла. И еще отсутствие рук, чтобы прикрыться. Веки ведь стеклу не помеха. А я ветром еще и усердно задувала их прямиком в лицо.

Следующим шагом было сосредоточиться на тех крупицах Копья, которые я ранее вместе с песком, поместила в его кровообращении. Они сосредоточились в плечевых суставах, усложняя регенерацию рук, а Мадук, поддавшийся панике, усиленно регенерировал, себе же хуже делая.

_Раймонд, вы как? Готовы решительно пальнуть с Рейзелом по нему?_

_Нам нужно еще немного времени._

Я кивнула, даже не смотря на Ноблесс, и создала из Копья кирку-мотыгу. Увы, слишком рассредоточить свое внимание я не могла, чай не Юлий Цезарь, потому стеклянной дождь пришлось прекратить. Но именно им мы добились кое-какого успеха - прагматичный Мадук был явно вне себя и смотрел на нас со свирепостью. Зато бой перешел на совсем другой уровень. Мы с Франкенштейном на пределе своем скорости методично ранили его Копьем, с тем отличием, что я пыталась киркой расколоть кровавый камень, а Франки обеспечивал мне эту возможность, отвлекая внимание оборотня на себя. Трио Родерик-Раскрея-Музака тоже в стороне не стояли. Бывший Лорд оборотней не сменил своей стратегии, а вот Родерик, со словами "давай, доча, покажу как надо" держал руку Раскреи с зажатым Рагнарьком и хлестал им оборотня с большой эффективностью.

Беда была одна - камень не поддавался ни в какую. Видимо, в фазе использования он крепче, и разломать его можно только после непрямого использования. Но минуту, кто сказал что при использовании он теряет свои основные свойства?! Окрыленная догадкой, я от щедроты душевной плеснула пресной водой в Мадука, и камни действительно начали шипеть, как при растворении. Сильно мягче они не стали, но расколоть их стало возможным. А появившиеся дымка от растворения, придала нам всем уверенности и сил, делая наши атаки яростнее в разы. Я успела только расколоть один камень на плече, как появилась алая дымка, как при пространстве крови.

Понимая, что в игру вступили Ноблесс, мы отпрыгнули на приличное расстояние от Мадука. Его растерянная морда возможно заставила бы меня рассмеяться, если бы я не была уже настолько уставшая за все это время. Взмывший вдруг в небо кроваво-алый феникс, заставил меня умолкнуть даже мысленно. Он был огромен, могуществен, и когда расправил крылья, казалось, что прикасается их кончиками к линии горизонта. Он захватил внимание всех, если бы Франки не предупредил меня, что лучше крепко за что-то ухватиться, я бы и не подумала.

Наша компашка прижала ладони к земле, и я охватила их лианами, сдобрив своей силой, чтобы нас не снесло потоками энергии, как оборотней-воинов, что сейчас скатывались со скалы как листья, поддуваемые ветром. Феникс в небе издал звук такой высокой частотности, что мне пришлось отказаться от леопардовой ипостати, чтобы не распрощаться со слухом. Мадук, понимая, что от такого ему не сбежать, и уж тем более, не выжить, начал концентрировать мощь и выставил блок, видимо, стараясь продать себя подороже. Но это не помогло, и когда наступил момент столкновения, от нашего врага не осталось ничего, кроме, чуть ли не осязаемой кожей вспышки света и сильнейшего взрыва энергии, от которого спас только купол, поставлен Кадисами.


	44. Часть 43

Как только энергия схлыхнула настолько, чтобы была возможность подняться, не опасаясь за свою шкуру, мы то и сделали, приводя себя в порядок. Франкенштейн, как только обрел свободу в передвижениях, тут же подбежал к своему Мастеру, участливо спрашивая его о самочувствии, забрасывая Ноблесс вопросами. Моя реакция на контрактера была несколько противоположной, так как я не волновалась о Раймонде, а, подойдя ближе, вместо вопросов решила ему немного поныть на тему того, насколько все было сложно и сколько сил было затрачено с моей стороны. Ноблесс поддакнул, и, взяв с меня пример, тоже пожаловался мне на отдельные моменты. В итоге мы пожалели друг-друга, прибили себе брофист за несомненно отличную работу и улыбнулись, каждый смотря в разные стороны. Но эту картину, так близкую к идиллии, прервали громкие извинения, глухие отзвуки рычания, и вопль Кэриаса.

Лорд метнулась первой, прыгая с края скалы вниз, куда свалились еще недавно воины-оборотни, а мы уже отправилась по тому же направлению сразу после нее. И застали довольно занятную картину - Раскрея, обнажив оружие духа, прикрывала своей спиной полуголого Кэриаса, который смущенно поддерживал штаны, грозящие вот-вот слететь с задницы, а перед ними была трансформированная толпа оборотних, реже оборотней, и вся та братия рычала со злостью на двух благородных.

\- Вы вломились в наши земли, и вырезали множество оборотней!

\- Это насмешка, да?! Решили, раз не убили всех, то остальными просто попользуетесь?! - какая-то дамочка замахнулась на Кэриаса, и достала бы его, но Раскрея с равнодушным выражением на лице остановила ее когти, и, сделав поворот Рагнареком, отбросила от себя противницу, словно обе дрались на мечах.

\- Что здесь происходит? - Родерик отошел от меня с Франкенштейном, направляясь в сторону сражающейся Раскреи. Мы же с Франки пытались снять с дерева бессознательного Доранта, который неудачно слетел со скалы, отчего ветка дерева проткнула его насквозь в области солнечного сплетения. Залечить подобное он, конечно, сможет, но снимать его нужно было аккуратно, мало ли, что может повредиться. Так же гарантии, что регенерация не подведет, не было, все таки еще минуту назад он был почти полностью лишен сил из-за кровавого камня.

\- Родерик-ним, вы все не так поняли! - Кэриас с испугом посмотрел на бывшего правителя аристократов.

\- Кэриас, так оправдываются только дети и любовники-неудачники. К какой категории ты решил себя отнести? - насмешливые нотки в голосе блондина мне были слышны даже издалека, еще и взглядом скосил на держащиеся на соплях брюки. Кэриас открыл рот, желая что-то сказать, но потом так же быстро захлопнул, видимо, передумав. Раскрея почти не обратила внимания на этот короткий обмен фразами, разве что коротко и с интересом посмотрела на Кэриаса, все так же держа наготове Рагнарек, на случай если оборотни снова решат нападать.

\- Ухх... - Мирай поднялась, усаживаясь на колени, и со злостью глядя на камень, что еще минуту назад был под ней, потирала спину. Если бы человек упал с такой высоты на камень - сломал бы себе позвоночник, у нее же максимум пару минут спина поболит. Поражает, что при всем этом великолепии строения организма они решили еще и модифицировать себя. - Л-лорд? - девушка заозиралась, явно вспоминая то, что было до того момента как она отключилась. Руки пошарили по груди, обнаружив только дыру в месте, где некогда был камень. - Лорд... Повержен?

\- Раз они здесь, - Зураки, тоже очнувшийся, и сидящий возле Мирай, сначала кивнул на нас с Франкенштейном возле Доранта, а потом на остальных, - значит, Лорд проиграл им, - тихо проговорил оборотень.

\- Что тогда они сделают с нами? - Мирай запаниковала, вспомнив, видимо, как вставая на защиту Лорда выводила из себя и нарывалась на звездюлины у нас, теперешних победителей. Кентас приземлился возле Доранта, и я поспешила встать, и оттащить Франкенштейна, все-таки, мы помогли уже как могли, а остальное дело за самим оборотнем. Моя повязка из лиан, и рана, щедро политая лавандовым маслом должна была помочь в заживлении, благо, из силы земли можно было не только яды делать. Лавандовое масло само по себе имеет впечатляющие свойства, а если умножить это еще и на регенерацию, что хоть и была слабее, но была, то Дорант оклемается за считанные минуты.

\- Так все-таки все утихло из-за смерти Лорда... - Кентас пораженно смотрел на нас, а оборотни и оборотнихи, кучковавшиеся возле Раскреи и Кэриаса, пораженно замерли.

\- Они посмели еще и Лорда убить? - простые оборотни, не присутствовавшие в качестве зрителей, явно воспринимали нас как заклятых врагов, и винить их я не могла. - Кентас-ним, неужели наш клан вместе со всеми бойцами не сможет дать отпор?

\- Мы уже и так потеряли множество сородичей, одну треть клана,включая многих воинов. А что вы тут делаете, бога ради? - Кентас подошел ближе, смотря на оборотней, и удивленно замер. - Фригерн? Адгер, Гринта? Даже ты, Этель? С каких пор у вас такая сильная трансформация? Над вами ставили опыты?

\- Нет, - худощавый парень, с рыжевато-коричневым мехом, поймал ладонь девушки с мехом похожего цвета, но с более красноватыми нотками, и вышел на шаг вперед. - Мы с Гринтой шли к лабораториям когда все началось. Когда замок рухнул, долго петляли, пока не нашли выход там, - он указал на проем двери, который не засыпало обломками только благодаря, растущему чуть ли не на самом входе, дубу.

\- А оттуда веяло огромной силой, - в противоположную сторону указала, по всей видимости, Гринта, и я отметила что это тот сам камень, который мы с Розарией изменили. - Когда мы только подошли ближе, эта сила стала вливаться в нас, и мы стали сильнее.

\- Со мной тоже так было, - робко отозвалась оборотниха с блондинистым мехом, - все, кто сюда пришли, получили силы и стали сильнее. Ведь вы тоже, Фанна?

\- Да, это так, мы сюда с Фригерном прибежали, предполагая что здесь есть кто-то из воинов, хотели позвать на помощь, в пострадавшем западном крыле был молодняк.

\- Дети пострадли?! - блондинка тут же подобралась, готовая сорваться с места и бежать.

\- Этель, спокойнее, - Кентас поймал ее за плечи, видимо, зная ее довольно хорошо. - Им помогла ваша благородная, рыженькая такая, каджу, - это уже было адресовано Раскрее, а я только хмыкнула.

\- Вот и Розария нашла-ась, - я немного пропела это, смотря на Лорда благородных, явно намекая на ее отговорку "нужно найти Розарию", а та в ответ смущенно улыбнулась и самую малость покраснела. Оборотни, которые еще совсем недавно набрасывались на Кэриаса, начали бормотать изумленно что-то по типу "так они не враги?", "это не подвох?", " с чего бы благородным помогать оборотням?" и так далее в подобной тональности. Я же тишком подкралась к Кэриасу, пока все были заняты чем-то другим, любопытство мучило меня, как никогда.

\- Кэриас, а с чего они решили вдруг на тебя наброситься? Чем ты этих дам так обидел?

\- Ну... - Блостер смущенно почесал затылок и продолжил говорить, поддерживая мой шепот. - Меня дети научили паре современных комплиментов, и вот я хотел вежливо спросить, не нужна ли моя помощь...

Стоящий перед нами Родерик взорвался смехом, очевидно слыша наши шепотки у себя за спиной. Я тоже не сдержала смешка, очень хорошо себе представляя, что ему могла молодежь насоветовать. Еще, наверное, и Тао свою лепту внес. Вон как Такео обучал корейскому. Оборотни, стоящие в некотором отдалении от бывшего Лорда благородных, непонимающе на него посмотрели, что же могло его так позабавить, но он только руками махнул, явно себя сдерживая, да в кусты отошел, чтобы там разразиться смехом еще громче. Ради избежания тяжелой и неприятной ситуации, я убрала из поля зрения оборотней Кэриаса.

Что ж, чувствую, что из-за нашей с Розарией шалости, шерстяные товарищи довольно быстро смогут вернуться к былому великолепию. Конечно, та толпа оборотней только потенциальные бойцы, так как особым техникам боя они не обучались, наверняка, с рождения решили что раз сил мало, то бойцами им не быть, и ударились в другую стезю, полезную клану. Но теперь, когда у них есть мощь, пара месяцев тренировок, и они смогут их освоить, а еще какое-то время спустя, может и станут бойцами, достойными нового клана. Теперь-то, после потери прошлого властелина, им придется выбрать нового Лорда.

Мои думы прервал вопль Кентаса, обращенный к очнувшимся выжившим воинам клана. Напавшие на Кэриаса с изумлением смотрели как Зураки жует сопли, поминая недобрым словом Лорда, и обалдели. Их можно понять, своего бывшего правителя они точно не считали чуть ли не самым большим злом в истории оборотней, а по виду воинов клана другого и не скажешь. Мирай и Башум выглядели так же виновато, как и говорящий Зураки, а как глазки выкатили, когда ему Кентас врезал... Видимо подумали, что сейчас их очередь. Впрочем только-только оклемавшийся Дорант, согласился с Кентасом, и рванул в небо без лишних демагогий, помогать другим оборотням. Другие воины тоже рванули, а за ними хотел и Кентас, но его отвели в сторонку все, кто недавно получил мощь, требуя объяснений и ответов на далеко не простые вопросы. И, к моему удивлению, Кентасу в объяснениях помог Франкенштейн, который видел в моих воспоминаниях нашу с Розарией ведьминскую шалость.

Довольно быстро и ловко все разбежались кто куда, я же ушла в кусты к Родерику, а то смех прекратился, а Лорда бывшего не видно. Как бы потом не оказалось, что с ним случилось чего. Но нет, он сидел на поваленном дереве, и о чем-то мучительно размышлял. А потом, заметив меня, стал задавать вопросы на тонкой грани с философией, по типу "как так случается, что наши цели расходятся с реальностью" и "как изменить свое мнение и взгляд на определенные вещи, если веровал в это всю свою долгую жизнь". Ответов на это у меня, конечно, не было, к чему он с этим - непонятно, так что пока Родерик думку думал я его по-тихому выпроводила из кустов. И как раз успела к концу интересного диалога.

\- ... Кентас, перестань цепляться за прошлое, пришел ваш черед вести клан.

\- Музака-ним... - оборотня от этой вековой мудрости немного тригернуло, и я была бы не я, если бы не вмешалась. Помню, очень хорошо помню, как в итоге Музака снова стал Лордом. А стоит им выбить эту идею из головы качественно.

\- Кентас-Кентас... - я мгновенно появилась возле оборотня, облокотилась на него, и задумчиво рассматривала свой маникюр, созданный темным Копьем. - Я бы советовала вам всем послушаться Музаку. Без нового Лорда будет сложно, не спорю, и сейчас это, бесспорно, будет трудно определить, но думаю что ты или Лунарк могли бы занять это место.

\- Я? - оборотень напрягся.

\- Ну, если видишь другую кандидатуру, то можешь предложить, но думаю что только ваша двойка достойная.

\- Но... Это такая ответственность, - промямлил здоровяк, и я понимала его неохоту, но прижать нужно было, и делала я это скрепя сердце.

\- Что поделаешь. Вон, посмотри как Раскрея отлично справилась, и вы справитесь. Мы, конечно, в случае чего поможем, но помни, - я придвинула к его носу указательный палец, словно угрожая большим шипящим ногтем. - Музака теперь на пенсии. Помочь может, разве что, советом. У него теперь другие заботы, - я красноречиво скосила взглядом на Гарду, которую тот держал на руках, и Кентас закивал головой, смутившись, исчез, заставляя меня чуть ли не мордой впечататься в землю.

Как только мне помогли подняться, мы тут же дружной толпой двинулись домой.

***  
  


Если честно, говоря "дружной толпой" я не ожидала такого столпотворения! Все, абсолютно все, кто находился на поле боя, и с нашей стороны, и со стороны Лукедонии, толпились в зале. Тао и Такео притащили все стульчики и пуфики, что были, но места не хватало все равно, приходилось переносить из личных комнат дополнительные пуфики, мягкие кресла, чем хата богата, одним словом. Мы, конечно, пытались намекать вместе с Франкенштейном, а потом и вовсе говорили прямо, что с комфортом всех расположить не получиться, но нас дружно проигнорировали, а Геджутель и вовсе проворчал что-то, мол не гостеприимные мы. От такого Франкенштейна тихо бомбануло, заливая всю комнату жутью и ненавистью, я же сдержалась. Такая концентрация Копья в воздухе опасна для жизни. Вместо этого я сообщила Франкенштейну, что лежбище получат все, и удалилась. Заодно и посмотрят благородные, как это жить в хостеле, а один тренировочный зал и парочку раскладушек пожертвовать я могла.

В самом-то деле эти раскладушки были больше для вида. Большинство старших спокойно могли обходиться без сна несколько суток, но никто не отрицал, что кто-то мог устать. Так что скорее всего сегодня ночью просто будет сообщество Лукедонское в зале, чаек похлебывать будут, а тех, кто устанет, просто проводят к спальному месту. Да и ночи той осталось-то всего пару часов. Пустяки, по сути. И это время я решила посвятить не сну, только еще больше разбитая буду. Вместо этого я направилась по лестнице в лабораторию. Еще до боя с Мадуком меня посетила идейка касательно моей сыворотки. Посмотрела на то, какие эмоции и в каком количестве в бою выделяют оборотни, и осенило. И по моим расчетам это могло быть действенно не только для людей, но и для тех же оборотней или благородных.

Просидела я за этим час, несмотря на то, что все нужное оборудование и препараты были под рукой, и что план в моей голове был четким. То и дело моя сила вспыхивала, и пусть лаборатория была хорошо экранирована, по ментальной связи Раймонд начал расспрашивать, чем я таким занимаюсь. Заверила его, что ничего криминального или опасного не происходит, и волны беспокойства от него перестали ко мне поступать, то ли действительно успокоился, то ли закрыл от меня эмоции. А я и не лезла, его дело, по сути. Побыть навязчивой я могу и после эксперимента. И вот под конец эксперимента, когда я завершала свою разработку, придавая ей форму и дополняя вспомогательными веществами, ко мне подошел Франкенштейн, не скрывая ауры любопытства.

\- И чем это таким мы здесь занимаемся? - Ученый не спешил вмешиваться, смотря как я упорно пытаюсь оформить свое творение в виде сиропа, но нет-нет, да заглядывал мне через плечо. Любопытство наше все.

\- Только что закончила с разработкой моей сыворотки, - с воодушевлением чуть ли не пропела это, помешивая в колбочке оставшиеся неоформленные реагенты. В таком виде их можно подавать и через уколы, но сироп, как по мне, удобнее, чем бегать со шприцем, особенно, когда драка в разгаре. - Меня осенило, что подавать гормоны в сыром виде - непрактично, они тогда рассеиваются в организме, не усваиваясь полностью, и заставляя надпочечники сходить с ума, что вредно. Я решила, что вместо того, чтобы воздействовать на клеточное ядро, как в случае гормональных лекарств, лучше было бы подать их уже в готовом к действию виде, а чтобы это произошло, нужно было внедрить их вместе с опероном.

\- Но тогда эта сыворотка получается абсолютно не многофункциональной, по сути, можешь ее предложить только тем, у кого можешь сделать забор ДНК, и внедрить там вместо оперона гормоны. Тебе не кажется это непрактичным и слишком хлопотным?

\- Кажется, очень даже кажется, - я кивнула, и подала ему свои черновики. - Именно это и было проблемой, которую я не могла перешагнуть. Но потом, я подумала, а что если нацепить гормоны на определенные стойкие химические элементы, чтобы вкупе, они действовали как оперон для любого ДНК?

\- Мне что-то страшно дальше слушать, - пробормотал Франки, а глазки та-ак светятся, от чего-то неизведанного. Ну и вот кому ты пытаешься врать?

\- С твоего разрешения я все равно продолжу, - я шало улыбнулась, как бы намекая, что эту игру я раскусила. - Так вот, я долго искала, что бы могло справиться с такой ролью, и пришла к выводу, что ничто не бывает действеннее, чем отрава, поэтому решила воспользоваться тяжелыми металлами.

\- Ты... Что? - кажется, Франкенштейн был подобным шокирован, но взял себя в руки он быстро. - Ты решила создать себе сыворотку, или билет на тот свет?

\- А дослушать не судьба? - мой взгляд мог сейчас посоревноваться с ледником, и то выиграл бы, учитывая незавидное положение экосистемы нашей планеты. - Конечно я понимаю, что подобное слишком вредно для организма, но выход я нашла. Я модифицировала частицы хрома и норадреналина на молекулярном уровне, так же как титана и адреналина, делая эти металлы более легкими, пусть и перед этим сдобрила их своей силой, их процентное соотношение безвредного усвоения равны так же, как и усвоение железа. То есть, они после подобной модификации воспринимаются организмом подобным образом, как и железо, участвуя в кроветворении. А что за этим идет - вместе с кровью омывают весь организм и каждую клеточку, в три раза усиливая действия адреналина и норадреналина, притом, не распадаясь.

\- Но если не доходит до распада, то гормоны не могут начинать действие, так как гуляют свободно по организму без пункта назначения, - на минуту мне показалось, что Франки всеми силами пытается задавить мой проект, но прикоснувшись к нему, я поняла, что меня таким образом проверяют на знания. Ну уж спасибо в сомнении в моих мыслительных процессах.

\- Знаю, поэтому я добавила в этот препарат пирацетам и циннаризин в качестве проводников в головной мозг. Они же и будут действовать как якоря, закрепляя металлы в мозгу и повышая его работу на несколько порядков. Ну, ты ведь в курсе, что циннаризин и пирацетам помогают повысить кровоснабжение мозга, а с такими частицами, вместо обычного гемоглобина, эффект будет крышесносный.

\- Углеродное голодание?

\- Учла, в препарате есть и не спряженные частички циннаризина и пирацетама.

\- Значит, ты ударилась в ноотропы, - ученый углубился в чтение бумаг, которые я ему передала насчет своей сыворотки. - Эффект чем сбивать надумала? Судя по тем шкалам, что ты вывела, он может быть длительным.

\- Спряженные лактаза, фруктоза и бензодиазепам. Когда организм начнет действовать на износ и начнет задействовать запасные ресурсы, то эта связка распадется, придет в действие бензодиазепин, а при его поступлении в нервную систему мозг станет отторгать действие циннаризина и пирацетама, тем самым нейтрализуя модифицированные молекулы гормонов и металлов. И после этого они удалятся из организма естественным образом, не будет проблем с интоксикацией после каждого использования. И вуаля!

\- Черт, - Франкенштейн немного расстроенно отбросил бумаги, очевидно огорчаясь что его переспорили. Правда, сразу потом, видимо, понял кто и в какой теме его переспорил. - Черт, Ольга... Это же гениально! Ты пошла какими-то окольными путями, практически интуитивно, похерив любую логику, но... Но тебе все-таки это удалось... - его изумление было так очевидно, что я волей-неволей хихикнула.

\- Да, знаю-знаю, я гениальна. Вот думаю, немного бы это доработать, и можно было бы сделать патент, это средство действовало бы подобным образом как амфетамин, но было бы безвредное и без привыкания. Многие бы оторвали эту сыворотку вместе в руками.

\- С этим я бы на твоем месте повременил, - мои благие порывы мигом осадили. - Чтобы сделать патент, нужно было бы сделать кучу тестов, я уж молчу о присутствии тяжелых металлов. Тебе пришлось бы полностью нейтрализовать их вредное влияние, все-таки разница между модифицированным и обычным человеком огромная, особенно в аспектах метаболизма. Да и к тому же, появление подобного на рынке снизило бы привлекательность наркотиков, что не на руку многим мафиозным группировкам, и даже некоторым политикам. Если решишься на это, то ты должна понимать, что это будет чуть ли не война.

\- Ты прав, - я прикусила губу, представляя себе это. - Ладно, об этом буду думать на досуге, а сейчас пойду, что ли, поищу подопытного.

\- Уже решила кого? - Франки улыбнулся мне только так, как он умел, с нежностью и сумасшествием, и я огладила его щеку, мазнув поцелуем по таким соблазнительным устам.

\- Знаешь, одного благородного достаточно, нужно будет выбрать кого-то взрослого, не прошедшего через смерть и воскрешение... Урокай будет подходящей кандидатурой - при каждом слове мои губы касались его губ, а потом мы разделили между собой поровну коварную ухмылочку.

***

Когда я поднялась наверх, то в переполненном зале стало светлее от робко зажигающегося рассвета. Несмотря на то, что компашка у нас в гостях была воспитанная и благородная, разговорчики присутствовали, невпопад и довольно громко. Но в компании Урокая не было, что заставило меня немножко негодовать. Мол, как он смеет где-то шляться?! Умом я понимала, что он давно заслужил доверие, но эмоции... В общем, вылетела я из дома, как пробка, прыгая по крышам, и наслаждаясь видом загорающегося рассвета.

Впрочем, довольно быстро я поменяла тактику. Скакать по крышам и высматривать рыжую шевелюру несколько неудобно, если у тебя конечно не глаз-алмаз, как у Такео. Поэтому я распустила свой хвост, настроившись на ауру Эгваина. Этот способ был более эффективным, даже взяв во внимание что веер хвостов действовал как парус, и передвигалась я медленнее. Впрочем, додумалась вскоре и вовсе не прыгать по крышам, а просто навесить на себя отвод глаз и скрыть ауру, нормально ступая по тротуарам между людьми. И нашла, в конце-концов. Правда, увиденное меня обескуражило.

Урокай был в парке. Меня не заметил, так как стоял ко мне спиной и явно был увлечен. Стоило мне отойти немного вбок, чтобы увидеть что он там возле дерева делает, как я тут же замерла - он бессовестно прижимал к дереву Суйи. На выручку ей я не спешила, так как ее глаза... Они блестели от какой-то сложной для идентификации эмоции. Но по легкой улыбке можно было понять, что девушка явно не расстроена подобным положением. Сбросила с себя отвод глаз, и спряталась за ближайшим кустом, готовая в случае чего вмешаться. Но аура девушки выражала удовольствие и триумф. Непонятно... Впрочем, подумать об этом как стоит я не успела, возле меня тут же кто-то приземлился.

\- Фух, наконец-то я тебя нашел, - Родерик. Улыбнулся, а потом нахмурился, понимая что ветка зацепила волосы и попытался ее освободить. - О, нашла нашу сладкую парочку?

\- Ч-чего? - глаза на выкате, не могу сложить мысли в одну целостную картину.

\- Ну, Суйи и Урокай, - бывший Лорд указал на них, стоящих у дерева. Было слышно шепотки, но слов разобрать не получалось. - Они мне уже в печенках сидят. Урокай вечно ее ко мне приводит, жалуется, какая она вредина, как его провоцирует. Мол, мусорит сильно и только в его присутствии, - я посмотрела на девушку, которая всегда у нас в гостях была паинькой и которой всегда было больше всех неудобно за образовавшийся после посиделок срач. - Но из тех объяснений, что она мне предоставила, я понял, что Им Суйи нашла оригинальный способ привлечения внимания самца. И ведь глянь, - он указал на Урокая, одна ладонь которого с дерева переместилась на ключицы Суйи, - ей удалось его заинтересовать собой. Но я знал, что у нее получится.

\- Что за беспре...

\- Блин, - Родерик перебил меня и недовольно прошипел, так как Урокай почувствовал Копье и заозирался. Но от Суйи не отстранился. - Пошли, пошли отсюда, всю малину им испортишь!

\- Она несовершеннолетняя!

\- Идем.

\- Да это педофилия, учитывая процентное соотношение их возраста!

\- Пошли, Ольга, не будем им мешать, - Родерик увел меня оттуда, даже можно сказать, вынес, так как из рук выпустил только на соседней крыше.

\- Как ты вообще можешь подобное допускать?!

\- Любви все возрасты покорны, - коротко пожал плечами.

\- Ах да, забыла, что ты родную дочь сватал к мужчине, старше, чем ты сам.

\- Они с Рейзелом идеальная пара, - обиженным тоном сказал Родерик, а я, еще раз посмотрев в сторону "парочки", услышала смех Суйи и увидела покрасневшего Эгваина. А черт с ними, раз это не принудительно.

\- Ну пусть так, посмотрим, - я развернулась, направляясь домой, а потом с чувством залепила себе фейспалм. - Блин, я так и не нашла себе подопытного!

На крыше вмиг стало тихо, как на кладбище, а Родерик пытался тихо и незаметно исчезнуть с глаз моих.


	45. Часть 44

Найти подопытного мне не удалось - спустя пару минут меня поглотило Копье. Повезло только в том, что Родерик еще не успел сбежать от меня, и занес мою сопротивляющуюся оружию тушку домой. Я не могла понять, что пошло не так. Вроде с Копьем у нас выстроилась договоренность. Или оно настолько эволюционировало, что ухитрилось меня обвести вокруг пальца и усыпить бдительность? Была обида, я считала что свое оружие могу считать своим союзником. Но потом резко настигло понимание, что в Копье есть Грег. Этот светлый мальчик даже под влиянием отрицательных эмоций не был способен на подобную низость. Значит, ему угрожала опасность. Его могли заткнуть, или сделать еще чего похуже. Именно поэтому, когда мы уже были на полпути домой, я не сопротивлялась Копью, переместив свое восприятие в оружие. Нужно разобраться с несогласными.

Вместилище душ было охвачено хаосом. Души, которые я вытянула из Копья Франкенштейна, метались в каком-то бреду, страдая от здешней тишины и послушности. Они напоминали мне пациентов психиатрической лечебницы, которые вместо того, чтобы гулять спокойно по коридорам, хватались за голову, орали, набрасывались периодически на других... Жалкое зрелище. Души, которые были здесь раньше, смотрели на все это с негодованием. И если те, что были здесь новенькие, были все еще безликими, то те, что здесь уже давно, обретали характерные им при жизни черты. Иногда это четкий силуэт, иногда лицо, а временами на меня смотрели, полными эмоций и осознания происходящего, глазами, такими, какими они были при жизни. В этом хаосе было как в аду, эта обстановка даже на меня давила, и я быстро бежала сквозь толпу, лишь отдаленно слыша шепотки душ, которые не метались в агонии.

_Такой, как она, не стоило давать контроля. Она не способна даже со своим оружием справиться._

_Какая безответственность!_

_Ты не имеешь права расслабляться, пока не удовлетворишь наши нужды._

_Нам нужно больше внимания, если желаешь нашего послушания!_

_Еще души? Зачем они здесь?! Нас все равно слишком много, и не все могут спастись!_

\- Ольга! - пока я бежала, пропуская через себя упреки, я даже и не заметила, что пробежала мимо Грегори. И бежала бы так еще неизвестно сколько времени, если бы он сам меня не окликнул. Радуясь, что он меня заметил, я направилась к нему. Находился он в компании парочки душ, уже вполне оформившихся в виде своего прошлого тела. Можно ли считать, что это есть признаком того, что такую полностью приняло оружие или наоборот, это кандидаты на выход отсюда? Подумаю об этом на досуге, но лица лучше запомню. Это поможет с опровержением или подтверждением теории.

\- Ты как? Не обижали? И почему меня вообще поглотило?

\- Со мной все в порядке, - Грег с улыбкой поймал мою ладонь, которой я стряхивала с его плеч невидимые пылинки, и прижал ее к своей щеке, а потом, словно смутившись этого жеста, отпустил, немного виновато глядя мне в глаза. - Я пытался образумить их, некоторые послушались, но остальные помогли тем, безумным, и тебя поглотило. Они все недовольны, что ты не пришла отвести в Забвение избранных. Подумали, что ты забыла о своем долге.

\- Ну теперь понятно их ворчание, - я поднялась, пряча за своей спиной Грега, и Глядя на толпу. Потом оглушительно-громко свистнула, как меня учил дедушка, и все повернулись ко мне. Идеальное умение, и на все случаи жизни. - Так, внимание всем, в том числе и новеньким. Это место - не ад, подчеркиваю, _не ад_ , и это должны понимать все. У нас тут, в отличии от первой версии этого оружия, цивилизованная компания. С несогласными и непослушными я цацкаться не буду, вроде я об этом уже говорила. И то, что я задерживаюсь с наградой за успешный бой, не должно быть для вас сигналом бедствия. Я обо всем помню и в курсе нашего договора, что за каждую душу поглощенную в бою одна отправляется в Забвение, - этот факт я нарочно напомнила вслух, чтобы ввести в курс новенькие души. - Так как в прошлой бойне поглощен был только один оборотень, то, де юре я должна была позвать сюда одну душу, но учитывая несколько факторов, таких как добавление новых жителей, помощь с клеткой, в которой была Гарда, и за общее послушание той ночью, де факто уйдут две души. Но чтобы подобное стягивание меня сюда насильно было в первый и в последний раз, мы друг-друга поняли?! - злобно мазнула взглядом по всем, кто стоял ближе ко мне, и выдержала минуту тишины. - Иначе, кончится моя доброта, и буду перемещать вас по стандартному тарифу, а то и вовсе отдам всех в первозданное Копье, божественных сил и сил контракта мне будет достаточно. И повторюсь еще раз - пока меня здесь нет, царь и бог здесь Грег, так что не завидую тому, на кого он мне пожалуется, - последнее я добавила низким рокотом, и души, стоящие поблизости, отступили на пару шагов, а некоторые и вовсе исчезли в толпе.

\- Ольга, думаю они поняли, - Грегори явно был смущен, и дергал меня за брючину, все еще сидя на земле. Мне хватило только одного взгляда на него, чтобы прийти в себя. Повернулась к душам, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и выбирая двойку самых послушных.

\- Альберт Бликсак, - из толпы вышел пожилой человек, в шикарном фраке, и самомнением, минимум, до луны. Да уж, на вид типок не очень приятный, и дважды раздумывать, почему он попал в Копье, не приходилось, но раз был послушен, то ничего не попишешь. Молча указала за спину, и он прошел туда, будто делает мне одолжение. Возможно, в следующей жизни исправится. А вот второе имя, что завертелось мне на языке, удивило меня изрядно, даже если не потрясло - Родин...?

Из толпы вышел знакомый цербер. От одного его вида на губах вылезла издевательская улыбочка, да и удивление пропало. Зато он зыркал на меня, а эмоции колебались бешено, из крайности в крайность. Было немного жаль забирать его так рано, считай, он еще не успел познать толком, каково оно, жить в Копье, но раз мальчик был послушен, раз соблюдал субординацию... Нужно держать свое слово. Но поиздеваться напоследок могу же?

\- И как, Родин? Говорила же тебе, выберешь меня, тебе же лучше будет, - на мою ухмылку и иронию он не ответил, только посмотрел на меня, будто пытаясь понять мои действия. Ах да, позвать его я позвала но не подтвердила, что забираю с собой. Тяжело вздохнула, и указала себе за спину. - Ты был послушен, хорошо выполнил то, о чем просили, блабла, из Союза ты уволен, теперь у тебя отпуск, пошли, - я быстро затараторила, показывая свое отношение к разговору, а цербер, похоже, растерялся. Лица его я не видела, так как не смотрела на него, но голос услышала.

\- Ты... Действительно меня заберешь? Я же твой враг, - у-у-у, вижу у Копья действительно проблемы с социализацией. Как пришел сюда агентом Союза, так отсюда и уходит. Елки-молки, я хочу чтобы эти души тут хоть немного исправлялись. Другие пусть и дальше думают, что это страшное и ужасное место, но раз они тут не грызут ни мне, ни друг другу глотки, то могли бы и более цивилизованными стать. А то стыдно к отцу вести отпетых психов.

\- Ты был моим врагом. Да и кроме того... - посмотрела в глаза агента, пытаясь хоть немного изменить его отношение к людям и миру в целом. Хотя бы в тот короткий миг перед смертью. - Ты просто выполнял приказы, а не действовал по своей личной инициативе. Так уж бывает с теми, кто остается верным Союзу. Но ничего, - я подошла к мужчине, и похлопала его по плечу, уже отмечая изменения в эмофоне, да и в глазах тоже, - вскоре, Союз станет совсем не таким, каким ты его знал. Ну, или его вообще не станет. Тут уж одно из двух.

И больше не говоря ни слова, поймала мужчин за ладони, перемещая в Забвение.

***

В Забвении было тихо, единственным звуком был перезвон звезд. Моего отца на горизонте тоже не было заметно, видимо, освобождение душ из Копья теперь уже лично моя ответственность и забота. Он показал? Показал. Принцип я поняла? Ну уж не дура, конечно поняла. Силенок достаточно? Судя по тому оборотню, хватает. Так что я действительно не вижу причин его присутствия здесь. Пришел бы, и разве что выразительно бы поморщился от моего выбора. Ему ведь так не нравятся критерии моего выбора.

Но это мне не понятно. Даже будь какая-то душа форменным маньяком. Что ему не позволяет их здесь принять? Насколько я успела понять, между собой эти души не общаются, так что саботажа не было бы. С Лакрицияром способ общения тоже урезан. А когда освобождается от тесной оболочки, так вообще белоснежный комочек. Но не исключаю, что ему виднее. Возможно это портит ему эстетическое удовольствие. Или тут аналог христианского рая, и быть им тут не положено. Но по сути, мое дело - маленькое, были послушны - соизволь освободить.

Подошла сначала к незнакомому мне мужчине, положив ладонь ему на верх головы. Эта душа в теле почти не держалась, ауры почти не было. Вся сила, что у человека уходила на поддержание ауры, тут была сведена к усилию удержать оболочку. Пропуская сквозь него свою божественную силу, и освободив хвосты, я сканировала эту душу, пытаясь понять, что в характере человека было влиянием души, а что - нажитое. Заодно разрывала связи души и тела, и те частички, что оторвались, рассыпались пеплом, как раз таки и были теми местами соединений. Вот оно значит как работает. Вскоре от Альберта остался лишь шарик, который мягко переместился на мою ладонь и там, словно набравшись сил, стал более тяжелым. Резкий рывок - и тот уже оказался в небе, сияя вместе с другими звездами.

Повернувшись к Родину, я отметила, что его тоже уже не стало - пока я разбиралась с этим снобом, отец, появившись здесь незаметно, взялся за бывшего Цербера. Жаль, я хотела еще немного покапать ему на мозги. Вместо этого я могла только наблюдать, как белый шарик стремительно поднимается на небосвод. Жалко, конечно, но не критично.

\- Ну привет, - отец встряхнул руками, словно пытаясь их от чего-то очистить. Я кивнула в ответ головой, и немного задумалась. Я ж ведь когда в прошлый раз тут была, то только о статусе поспрашивала, так сказать, самое приоритетное дело затронула. А сейчас у нас есть немного времени, можно и о другом переговорить. Например...

\- Пап, а как так получилось, что кто-то в другом мире так подробно знает обо всем, что здесь происходит? Я, конечно, понимаю, что это могло быть как в случае с манхвой, но... Вопросы, короче, есть, и хотелось бы знать, есть ли у тебя на них ответы?

\- Конечно есть, - явно удовлетворенный собой, сказал божество. - Это называется божественным поцелуем. Любое божество, которое контролирует мир, может в любой момент выслать воздушный поцелуй, чтобы кто-то из другого мира мог о нем рассказать. Это и есть ваше вдохновение. Каждый выражает это как умеет - кто-то пишет, кто-то рисует, кто-то составляет музыку или компьютерные игры. И может посылать поцелуй неоднократно - миров множество, как и версий происходящего в мире... - не спеша, распрямив ладошку, он ее поцеловал, а потом, следуя всем известному жесту, дунул на нее. - Например, та же история, что была в каноне, может выглядеть совсем по другому, если ее показывать глазами той же Юны, Шинву, Ик-Хана или Суйи. Вариантов одной истории так же много, как и миров, так что посылать поцелуи можно бесконечно. Некоторые так и делают, потому и есть книги и музыкальные произведения, которые встречаются в почти каждом мире.

\- Стоп. Ты хочешь мне сказать, что абсолютно все выдумки людей - это параллельные миры?

\- Не все, конечно, но в общих чертах что-то в этом есть. Например, когда человек желает добиться чего-то в жизни, и пытается вызвать у себя состояние вдохновения, то это только его воображение. Бывали случаи, когда это воображение совершенно точно показывало другой мир, хоть оттуда и не был послан поцелуй, - отец посмотрел на меня с довольно серьезным лицом. - Есть также другие случаи. Люди часто, чтобы что-то новое придумать, обращались с пожертвованиями к различным демонам. Вызовы, пентаграммы, и все тому подобное. Часто такое происходило не из желания саморазвиваться, а получить быстрый результат, который гарантировал бы успех и славу. И это явление, хочу подчеркнуть, было не только во время язычества, но и в более продвинутые времена происходили! - задрал указательный палец вверх. Да уж, что-что, а хвастовства знаниями на темы божественные Лакрицияру не занимать. - Эти демоны действительно помогали, люди сразу начинали творить. Правда те знания, что пересказывают демоны, всегда зачерпнуты из мира, который распался или погиб. Демоны, которые видят подобное, собирают предсмертные воспоминания мира, и несут их дальше, пересказывая все тем, кто решился пойти с ними на сделку.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что авторша, что пишет о нас, поймала твой поцелуй? Тогда почему она не рассказывает от твоего лица, а от моего? В таком простом жесте есть столько информации?

\- И да и нет, - Лакрицияр отвел от меня взгляд, смотря на бездну под ногами. - Сам поцелуй только налаживает связь. Так сказать, настраивает на нужную энергетическую волну, получая знания о различных происшествиях. Она за всем миром наблюдает со стороны, как и я, но, выбирая объект наблюдения, получает всю информацию о конкретном объекте, а не, например, о фермере с другого конца мира. И уже потом знает, что и как писать, как лучше передать, как оформить. И то, получится ли все передать хорошо и со всеми подробностями, зависит полностью от этого человека и его таланта. То есть, от чьего лица вести рассказ она выбрала сама. Видимо, так ей удобнее. Кстати, дочурка, а у меня тоже есть вопрос, даже очень под тему подходит, - кивнула, показывая, что внимательно слушаю. - Кто-то тут грозил мне, что порталами научится пользоваться, а вместо этого проводит довольно сомнительные эксперименты...

\- Так уж и сомнительные! Это прорыв! - я немного утрировала, но намек был понятным. Видимо, мое присутствие нужно в другом мире. Но я буду не я, если не выверну это в свою пользу, и не поэкспериментирую свыше дозволенного. Поэтому после коротких переговоров с моим отцом, я запомнила все ЦУ от него, и смылась из Забвения. А то я знаю одного блондина, что любит мою бессознательную тушку исследовать. Естествоиспытатель, чтоб его.

***

К моему удивлению, проснулась я одна в комнате, в нашей общей постели, заботливо укрытая одеялом... И, чтоб его, уже вечер?! Целый день проворонила, серьезно? Настолько резко вскочила на ноги, что аж тени перед глазами заплясали, что для меня ну вообще не свойственно, хоть неизвестно как вскакивай. Но я быстро уняла это чувство, и накинула на голые плечи легкий свитер прямо на ходу, спускаясь в гостиную. С легкой руки Розарии, как я подозреваю, Лукедонцы полюбили карты. Сейчас они играли во что-то не совсем мне знакомое, видимо, изменили немного правила под себя, или же старшие поколения что-то подсказали. Ведь на пару с Клаудией, Раджеком, Кеем и Розарией с не меньшим интересом играли Руссар, Кадейрн, Идиан, Урокай и Рагар. И, обожемой, они что, серьезно играют на деньги? Не на воны, и то благо, своими Лукедонскими пусть играют, никто из них не бедняк. Хорошо, что этого не видит ни Франкенштейн, ни Геджутель. Уж боюсь даже предположить как они бы отреагировали.

А подальше от этого веселья на кухне сидели крайне сосредоточенные Музака и Эшлин. Оборотень делает большие успехи в воспитании дочери. Уже не относится так легкомысленно, не шляется нигде, даже сейчас, когда Гарда отмокает в колбе, он, вместо того, чтобы торчать при ней, сидит вон послушно рядом с доченькой, домашние задачки помогает решать. Хотя, мне уже жаль девушку - он ведь сейчас от незнания так ей поможет, что бедняжка завтра все ноги себе обобьёт об порог нашего с Франкенштейном кабинета, учителя знаний оборотня наверняка не оценят. Нужно будет не забыть потом хоть глазком кинуть на их совместную работу. А теперь есть дела и поважнее. Я приблизилась почти вплотную к столу за которым сидел бывший Лорд со своей дочуркой и, пользуясь большим расстоянием, разбежалась и запрыгнула на колени Рагара. Раджек и Кадейрн, что сидели по обе стороны от советника Кертье резко отпрянули, а батька Сейры и вовсе сделал какой-то жест, смутно мне знакомый.

_Он перекрестился по-лукедонски. Бога у них там нет, а вот жест - да._

Я мысленно поблагодарила Франкенштейна за новую информацию, и с улыбочкой повернулась к моей "жертве".

\- Хё-ё-ён, а куда это все подевались, ты не знаешь? - все игроки оторвались от игры, и невольно, со страхом, поглядывали в мою сторону. Причины были мне непонятны, я даже Копьем не фонила, но да ладно.

\- Все следят за порядком во время свидания Ноблесс и Лорда, - о, есть контакт, есть ответ. Я удобнее уселась на коленях блондина, и пытливо посмотрела в алые глаза.

\- А с которым из близнецов она пошла? Или у них там групповое свидание? - на моих словах Идиан поперхнулась чаем, закашлявшись, Урокай стал ее легко похлопывать по спине, Клаудия покраснела и словила синий экран, а Музака громогласно ржал. Рагар только отрицательно помотал головой, а Раджек явно углубился в какой-то мыслительный процесс. Пропустить такой возможности я просто не могла. - Не боись, Раджек, найдем тебе невесту, точно найдем, - теперь кашлянула Розария, правда исключительно ради обращения на себя внимания.

\- Не сочти за грубость, Оленька, но мы тут играем вообще-то, - Розария приподняла карты, а я смущенно хихикнула.

\- Да-да, сложно не заметить как среди Лукедонского народа распространяется эпидемия азартных игр, - я со смешком спрыгнула с хёна, разглаживая от складок свою футболку. - Ладысь, я пойду своего суженого искать, а вы тут ребятки продолжайте, только смотрите мне... Оружие духа не проиграйте, - я повернулась к игрокам и, посмотрев на каждого внимательно, подмигнула. И уже возле порога, надевая свои кроссовки услышала в наступившей тишине робкий вопрос Раджека.

\- Мне теперь называть Мисс Ольгу - тетей?

В этот раз смех с Музакой мы разделили на двоих. А там и остальные подтянулись потом.

***

Долго искать не пришлось - как только покинула дом, почувствовала сразу несколько сильных аур в парке неподалеку от дома. Как бы я сильно не старалась скрыть свое присутствие, от радара Ноблесс мне было не скрыться. Как недавно оказалось, Рейзел чувствует не только мою ауру и силу, но и еще связь контракта с Раймондом. А как эту штуку спрятать я не знала, поэтому я понимала, что Рейзел меня почувствует, но все равно скрыла ауру и подкрадывалась как тот Штирлиц - у остальных-то чуйки такой нету.

Передвигаясь бесшумно сквозь кусты отметила как Ноблесс тащил покупки, а возле него, неловко улыбаясь и скрестив руки за спиной шагала Лорд, в форме Е-Ран. Эх, и все-таки юбочка ей больше к лицу, чем строгая одежда Лорда. Засмотревшись на эту парочку, запнулась о кого-то и полетела вперед, если бы не рефлексы - упала бы прямо мордой в шиповник. А так меня поддержали ветки ближайших кустов, за секунду становясь длиннее в три раза и в столько же раз крепче. Хорошо, все-таки, стихиями владеть.

В кустах обнаружилась небольшая делегация - Родерик сидел на корточках, жуя листик с дерева и что-то шепотом обсуждал с Геджутелем, отчего старик то бледнел, то краснел. Франкенштейн не находил себе места, бормоча что-то о покупках и советовался с Тао, стоит им вмешаться и нести вместо Рейзела покупки, или лучше себя не выдавать. Он приказал им подойти и помочь Ноблесс, но потом сразу задумался, а наши охранники, вместе с М-24 не спешили выполнять приказ - в их глазах явно читалось, что за это время в кустах приказов им уже отдали немерено.

\- Хотя нет, постойте, нужно дать Мастеру побыть немного наедине, он наверное так рад подобному времяпровождению... - Кира закатил глаза, и оперся спиной об дерево, а я тихо засмеялась, чем себя выдала перед окружающими. Все слажено на меня посмотрели, коротко поприветствовали, кто словами, кто кивком головы и снова вернулись к своим занятиям. Я еще раз посмотрела на Рейзела и Раскрею, неспешно прогуливающихся неподалеку и подошла к Блостеру. Помню, при самом первом прочтении очень хотелось, чтобы появилась такая сцена.

\- Кэриас, ты чего не действуешь? - обратилась шепотом, укоризненно взглянув на главу клана, отмечая его недоумение.

\- А как я должен действовать?

\- Не видишь что-ли, свидание, а Рейзел-ним много о свиданиях не знает, - я выдержала драматическую паузу, смотря в глаза блондину. - У него даже букета нет! Неужели ты не поможешь ему, как мужчина мужчине?

\- Мне что, подбежать и ему дать букет? - Блостер дальше был растерян, но вытянул небольшой букет из-за пазухи. Интересно, а откуда он их берет, из воздуха? Материализация как в случае с одеждой? - Нуним может это неправильно понять.

\- А ты его ему кинь, - к нему тихо подкрался М-24, подмигивая мне. - Я уверен, потом они уже сами разберутся.

Долго Кэриас не думал - запустил букет так, что аж любо-дорого было смотреть. Роняя одинокие лепестки, розы летели именно к Ноблесс. Но Кадис, не ожидавший подобной подлянки, даже не развернулся, отчего букет ударил его в затылок, звучно падая на землю. Наступила тишина, все дышали через раз, Раэль, не элегантно приоткрыв рот, смотрел на Кэриаса, и на лице у него читалось все, что он о подобном поступке думает. Пол царства за фотоаппарат! Такая концентрация недоуменных лиц, а мне запечатлеть нечем! Впрочем, я еле сдерживала смех, буквально им давясь, так что думаю, что даже будь у меня он, не смогла бы сделать ни одного фото.

Тем временем, Ноблесс пытался понять откуда прилетела такая красота, и вертел головой, не выпуская из рук пакетов. А Раскрея подошла, подняла цветы и с улыбкой огладила лепестки. Я так засмотрелась на то, как обычно сдержанная дама радуется цветам и уже хотела посмотреть, как она склонит голову, чтобы их понюхать... И именно поэтому не заметила стычки между Раэлем и Кэриасом, которая привела к небольшой перепалке. Как результат, Кэриас хотел поймать Кертье, тот быстро уклонился, а глава клана вывалился из кустов на тротуар, тут же привлекая внимание нашей парочки. Теперь уже не я одна сдерживала смех, ко мне присоединился Родерик и М-24, а вот Геджутель и Франкенштейн словно мелом обмазались, такие бледные были.

\- Хе-хе, простите что помешал Вашей прогулке... - до слуха донеслись неуверенные оправдания Кэриаса. - Я букет, этот, случайно выронил, а он как-то полетел, вон в кустах искал, а он тут, - Блостер почесал затылок, но завидев, что Лорд к нему идет, протягивая букет, запаниковал явно. - Н-нуним, не н-надо их отдавать, они Вам! Любые цветы украшают женщину, а еще в такую ночь, а Вы тут без цветов, и я помог, но я не хотел так явно... - тяжелый вдох и выдох Кэриаса прервал его нервную речь, и он выпрямился. - В общем, извините что прервал и приятного дальнейшего вечера. Мое почтение и уважение, Лорд, Ноблесс, - Кэриас припал на колено, распрощавшись по всем правилам Лукедонии, и смылся оттуда так быстро, будто он Кертье, а не Блостер. Я подползла к Родерику, и спрятав лицо в его футболке, тихо завыла от сдерживаемого смеха, впрочем, не я одна пыталась не выдать себя смешком. В этом к нам присоединился еще Кира и Тао, а Такео просто добро улыбался. Пользовались тем, что Франкенштейн сейчас слишком шокирован, чтобы обращать на что-либо внимание. А вот Геджутель уже немного пришел в себя, и тихо костеря весь род Блостеров, пытался утихомирить бывшего правителя Лукедонии, у которого от сдерживаемого смеха уже стройным ручейком катились слезы, а сам он держался за подрагивающий живот, иногда путаясь в моих волосах. Когда я кинула взгляд на Раскрею и на то, как она смотрит на розы и туда, где еще минуту назад стоял Кэриас, то я поняла, что плюс у нее сегодня заработал не только Ноблесс.

***  
  


Домой мы завалились небольшой толпой, принеся с собой много смеха. Меня на руках нес Раймонд, что скромно посмеивался больше от вида нас с Родериком, чем от комментариев модифицированных и их рассказов. Ноблесс пришел как только из парка ушли Рейзел и Раскрея. А за ними куда-то ускакали Геджутель и Франкенштейн, оставляя нас с Родериком гибнуть в кустах, от спазмов в животе. Все-таки, сдерживать смех нехорошо. А когда Раймонд сообщил, что они уже далеко, мы перестали себя сдерживать, и с радостью выплеснули эмоции. Вот и ржали всю дорогу так, что меня нес Раймонд, а Родерик в дом уже буквально вползал. За нами пошли и наши РР, так как Кертье смылся чуть ли не следом за Блостером. И их, кстати, дома еще не было, как и нашей "парочки" надсмотрщиков.

Как только мы переступили через порог, посыпались вопросы, и Тао, как всегда, не нужно было долго просить что-то рассказать. Во время этого пересказа мы с Родериком снова поймали волну, и многие вместе с нами, но намного, намного скромнее. И вдруг, после рассказа, отозвался мой контрактер.

\- Я даже и предположить не мог, что людской мир может принести такую радость. Брат действительно счастлив тут жить. И сейчас я ясно вижу, как глупо поступил столетия назад, - уверенная мужская рука притянула меня за талию ближе к себе, а я только успела, что глаза выпучить и посмотреть на Раймонда. Хорошо что Франкенштейна тут нет. - Но еще не поздно все исправить. Я буду защищать то, что обрел здесь Рейзел. То, что обрел здесь я. Буду защищать тот мир, который так всем дорог.

\- Отличные слова, - поддакнула Клаудия, а сидящая возле нее Идиан, смотрела на меня взглядом с примесью зависти. Интересненько, так она не только к Рейзелу неровно дышит?

\- Нашей Лорд тоже приятно здесь время проводить, - добавил задумчиво Кей, и его поддержал Раджек, а Рагар и Кадейрн с плохо скрываемым обожанием наблюдали как Родерик вытирает лицо от слез. Руссара я что-то не наблюдала, как и Эшлин с Музакой.

\- Полностью согласен, - добавил Урокай, серьезно смотря на присутствующих.

\- РР всегда следует этой истине, - Тао протянул руку вперед и на нее поочередно легли ладони других участников Рыцарей Рейзела, находящихся здесь. - И я напомню, к нам все еще можно присоединиться! Места есть всегда!

В доме снова грянул хохот, только теперь смеялись почти все присутствующие.


	46. Часть 45

После того, как все окончательно собрались дома, состоялся большой, полу официальный, полу семейный ужин. Не иначе, как чудом, все поместились за одним столом. Залетные гости старались вести себя сдержанно, чопорно, а вот Лукедонцы, проживающее тут уже чуть дольше, были более раскованнее. Сначала остальные смотрели на это с легким недоумением, но, видимо, вспомнив мой "бал" в Лукедонии, решили не заморачиваться. Таким образом стол негласно разделился на сосредоточенных молчунов, не обращающих внимание ни на что, и на активно общающихся людей, благородных и оборотней. К моему удивлению, одна группа второй не мешала вообще. После ужина, Урокай, Сейра и Регис ненавязчиво пригласили к уборке огромного стола братьев Кертье, Идиан и Руссара. Но по настоящему жалко мне было Киру и Такео. Такая гора посуды не появлялась в этом доме еще никогда. Хотелось даже приставить им кого-то в помощь, но трое за одной раковиной не поместились бы.

На чаепитии после ужина толпа собралась поменьше. Раскрея объявила нам, что останется в Корее еще на сутки, но чтобы "не смущать хозяев, так благосклонно предложивших нам кров и пищу", если уж ее цитировать и также чтобы сообщить, наконец-то, ожидающим вестей главам клана в Лукедонии, было решено отправить часть благородных обратно. Руссар и Кадейрн сразу сообщили, что останутся, так как еще не успели даже посмотреть что это такое "школа". По сути, я согласна с ними, им бы не помешало туда пройтись, посмотреть на успехи ребят, может похвалят наших юных аристократов потом.

Идиан и Клаудия тоже вызвались остаться, и их никто особо не спрашивал, почему, а просто разрешили, в то время как остальной молодняк погнали домой, оставив только Сейру и Региса. Мы с Франкенштейном были рады оба. Он - меньшему количеству нахлебников, а я - новым лицам для социализации. Я посмотрела на толпу находящихся дома аристократов, и хотела уже выбирать себе подопытного, которого в итоге так и не нашла, но глаза прострелила знакомая боль, а Раймонд вместе с Рейзелом обеспокоено на меня посмотрели. В голове раздался голос:

_Забыла о чем мы говорили? Не время для твоих сомнительных экспериментов._

Да уж. Быть у Бога марионеткой так себе удовольствие, скажу я вам. Боль пропала, легкое оцепенение сошло и я, игнорируя взгляды окружающих, топнула ногой, развернувшись резко на 180 градусов и пошла в лабораторию. Правда, после трех шагов остановилась и посмотрела себе за спину, выискивая знакомую макушку.

\- Франкенштейн, - найдя свое белобрысое чудо, обратилась к нему. Он стоял возле Рейзела, что пил чай и при оклике посмотрел мне в глаза. - Пойдем? Дело одно есть.

\- Иду, - бросил, а потом наклонился к Ноблесс, сказав что-то тихо и бесшумным, свободным шагом направился ко мне. - Что такое?

\- Папочка мне дал задание научиться делать порталы в мой мир, - я прошла вперед, а ученый поспешил за мной. - Не знаю и даже не предполагаю как это будет выглядеть. Я, конечно, уже делала подобное, насколько ты помнишь, но эти порталы были в этот мир...

\- А ты уже больше принадлежишь этому миру, чем своему прошлому, - кивнул мне Франки, а я вот остановилась, не дойдя до лифта два шага и уставилась на него, как баран на новые ворота. - Что? - он не понял моего удивления и пригласил войти в лифт. Я послушно прошла, но все так же недоумевала над его словами.

\- С чего ты взял, что этот мир мне роднее? - это могло звучать как упрек, но слишком много непонимания было в моем голосе, чтобы кто либо это таким образом воспринял. Тем более - Франкенштейн, который знает меня как облупленную.

\- Посуди сама, в этом мире ты говоришь с богом, достаешь от него бонусы и задания, с богом прошлого мира ты и вовсе не знакома. В этом мире у тебя есть любимый, семья, работа, даже, не боюсь этого слова, последователи, - блондин хмыкнул, - а там - горстка угаснувших связей и преследующие родители, не желающие принять твой уход.

\- И Алекси, - добавила я, но уже понимала, к чему он ведет.

\- Да, единственная подруга, к которой ты можешь обратиться при своем попадании в тот мир. Ты ведь сама порвала все свои связи с тем миром, так чему сейчас удивляешься?

\- Ты прав, - я обняла его за талию, глядя снизу вверх в его глаза. - И тем не менее, я не поменяла бы своего решения, пусть я и удивилась.

\- Я _знаю_ , - мягко улыбнулся мне Франкенштейн, оглаживая мою щеку. - Очень хорошо это понимаю.

После минутки таких телячьих нежностей мы вывалились из лифта. Франки настоял, что он меня подключит к парочке аппаратов, чтобы проверять мое состояние, но аргументы, что мое тело тоже, скорее всего, исчезнет, на него подействовали. Он не стал облеплять меня аппаратами для мониторинга жизнедеятельности, активности мозга, и других немаловажных органов, но повел в небольшую экранированную комнатку, которая выслеживала и вылавливала любые паранормальные активности.

Если честно, я немного прифигела, когда он закрыл за собой двери, оставив меня одну. Защита от любых воздействий была колоссальная, даже покруче комнаты, где он обустроил усыпальницу своего Мастера. Я тут даже наш контракт с Раймондом почти не чувствовала. Вскоре ученый появился перед наблюдательным окном в другой комнате, а потом вместе с ним - оба Ноблесс. Что, тоже почувствовали перерыв связи? Нет, Франкенштейн меня не убил, только запер. Я со смешком помахала ладонью изумленным братьям рукой, и они заметно расслабились, встав возле нашего светила науки и наблюдая за мной. Из-за их спин показалось лицо Геджутеля и Раскреи, и я поняла, что стала аттракционом сегодняшнего вечера. Франки нажал на пару кнопок, которые, видимо, находились на панели под стеклом, и я услышала его голос.

\- Дай мне минутку только и можешь начинать.

Я кивнула, не зная, двусторонняя ли это связь, и села на пол по-турецки, склонив голову. Сосредоточившись, я распустила хвосты, и попыталась ощупать окружающее пространство. Ощущения - как в консервной банке. Но к моему удивлению, это не было для меня огорчением. Пусть на открытом пространстве я это делала в прошлый раз, собирая нужную энергию, но сейчас я могла работать на своей. А в этой комнате, что казалась тесным куполом, тоже были свои плюсы. Например, мне было проще сконцентрироваться, так как тут банально не на что было отвлекаться. А также, отсюда не утекала никакая энергия, она отбивалась от стен и возвращалась снова в пространство комнаты. По сути, если ее пару раз собрать всю в себе, чтобы довести состояние в комнате до близкого полной герметичности, а потом выбросить, то она умножится. Удивительное свойство.

_В изолированной системе энтропия может только возрастать._

Точно, эта подсказка Франкенштейна была, как никогда, в точку. Здесь, в этой комнате, была полная изоляция, и энергия, которую на данный момент не использую, может считаться энтропией. Значит, тут даже собирать и выбрасывать не нужно, а просто подождать, пока она возрастет. Тогда я соберу достаточно "топлива" чтобы перенестись.

_А ты не лопнешь, деточка? За время твоего отсутствия те крохи, что здесь останутся, умножатся. В тот момент, когда ты вернешься назад, тебя в лучшем случае пришпилит к земле массивами энергии. В худшем - снесешь взрывом эту и парочку соседних комнат. У нас ведь нету в планах ремонта?_ \- Я громко чертыхнулась, и посмотрела как все за стеклом встрепенулись, это хорошо, значит, меня слышат.

\- Франкенштейн, - я посмотрела на ученого за стеклом, не поднимаясь. - Когда зарегистрируешь большую концентрацию энергии здесь, или в случае, если я исчезну отсюда, то обязательно двери открой, а то здесь накопится немного взрывная энергия.

\- Да, я это уже понял по предварительным данным. По сути, с моей стороны уже все готово. Можешь начинать.

\- Лады, - я глубоко вздохнула, помотав головой, пока не почувствовала в шейных позвонках легкий хруст, так же хруст раздался между лопатками, когда я свела их вместе, и вывернула ладони похрустев пальцами. После этой разминки, чувствуя расслабленность, вернулась в почти идентичную позу, что была прежде, разве что не стала опускать голову, выпрямляя спину, словно для медитации. Закрыла глаза, но все равно видела помещение благодаря третьему глазу. Энергия клубилась вокруг меня, шарики ударялись об шарики, паутинки отирались об паутинки, и в этих процессах создавались новые. Информационная матрица несла данные только обо мне, периодически пополняясь новыми знаниями от столкновений с аурой. Я выдохнула, выпуская клуб своей внутренней энергии, задержала дыхание, чувствуя себя опустошенной, растворяясь в этом чувстве и на периферии отмечая, как окружающее пространство жадно переплетается с новым видом энергии, создавая ее еще больше. Сделала глубокий жадный вдох, поглотив всю окружающую энергию и оставляя изнутри жалкие крохи. Хвосты тоже втянулись. Открыла глаза, задержав дыхание, а потом выпустила из легких воздух вместе с кличем и направила ладонями всю энергию в конкретное место на полу.

Руки выворачивало, словно одна находилась в огне, а вторая - покрылась льдом, поясница болела от того, что хвосты не могли вырваться, из-за направленного на руки усилия. Я сжала зубы, замечая, что уже сделала прокол в окружающей материи, диаметром как детское колечко. Разжала зубы, и закричала, постепенно усиливая громкость, чтобы в итоге завизжать так, что аж самой мне заложило уши. Портал медленно, но расширился, теперь в него могли влезть двое не слишком толстых людей. Как раз для меня и Алекси. Я уже хотела прыгнуть, как заметила, что под порталом находится какой-то барьер.

Копье я побоялась тут применять. Накопится за мое отсутствие и даже боюсь, что может произойти при возвращении, или при простом открытии двери. Скрестила стихию воздуха и воды, благодаря судьбу, что Франкенштейн настаивал на моем обучении в создании стихий в плохих условиях. Ледяные колья не пробили его, так же как огненный смерч, который я направила сразу после первого удара, зато весь портал полыхал не обжигающим огнем. Блин, холодно в этом огне, я должна сказать. Сдержала себя от дрожи, расслабилась, и осторожно отняла руки от портала, готовая снова их приставить, если он вдруг схлопнется. Но он держался, а потому я вовсе отняла руки от перламутрового прохода и сжала их в кулаки, освобождая хвосты. Я пробьюсь туда, пробьюсь в место, которое считала домом, иначе не быть мне дочерью Бога и хранительницей душ.

***

С громким визгом я шлепнулась на землю в... Прихожей? Серьёзно? Столько сил убабахано на перенос и я перенеслась из лаборатории в прихожую?

\- Да твою душу за ногу, блять, - с пыхтением поднялась и прислушалась. Ох, я все-таки попала, но куда-то не туда, куда ожидала. От нашего домашнего общежития не осталось ни ауры, только две в зале, и третья, смутно знакомая, но непонятная. Черт, после моих визгов я точно не осталась не замеченной, но лучше выйти с поднятыми руками, вдруг здесь здешний Кромбель? Правда, вся осторожность пропала, когда я увидела, в каком состоянии убранство дома. В голове был стон Франкенштейна "мой дом!", а я уточнила, так же находясь в ужасе и подходя ближе.

\- М-моя гостиная! - от охватившего меня ужаса я невольно перешла на русский, и схватилась за голову.

Ответом мне были лишь два охреневших взгляда людей, которых тут точно никогда бы не могло быть. На остатках дивана лежала девушка, завернувшись чуть ли не с головой в плед и явно натянула бы сверху ещё что-нибудь. И странный рыжий парень, ни капли не похожий на Шинву, что-то химичил в походном чемоданчике напротив. Я посмотрела на эту парочку, все еще внутренне переживая первое на моем веку покушение на дом. Глубоко вздохнула, повторяя про себя "это не твой дом, не твой дом" а потом посмотрела на рыжика и девушку.

\- Извиняюсь за вторжение, я не настроена враждебно, - для наглядности слегка приподняла ладони на уровень груди.

\- Редкость-то какая, - посмотрела на девушку, что сказала это, и куталась в одеяло. Довольно красивая, но в каноне точно такой не было. Франкенштейн тоже мне подсказал, что такой не встречал. Много вариантов здесь нет. Села на относительно уцелевший пуфик и посмотрела на обоих ребят.

\- Вы тоже, что ли, из другого мира попали?

\- Ее засунули, а я по работе. Забей, - он махнул рукой и продолжил что-то флегматично смешивать. - Если ты знаешь канон, то забудь про него. У нас тут произошла глобальная битва. Победитель неизвестен, мир в шаге от песца, в правительствах куклы, кто из канонных жив - хрен знает.

\- Ты умеешь радовать людей, - добавила вдогонку девушка, даже не посмотрев в его сторону. Я же слушала рыжика с замиранием сердца. Глобальная битва, миру скорее всего хана, но больше всего ударило по мне - хер знает, кто жив из канонных. Франкенштейн вспомнил смерть Мастера, я невольно представила, как гибнет Франкенштейн. Сжала зубы, склонила голову почти меж колени, но сдержаться не смогла - всю комнату заполнила энергетика Копья, где-то в угле комнаты шарандахнула молния.

\- Вот только этого не хватало, - до слуха донесся мужской голос. - Изыди злиться на улицу, у нас дите беременное после купания в ледяной воде и пробежки от главгада, а здесь не хватает ремонта.

\- Как беременная? И почему девушка в положении была на поле боя?! - с трудом, но схлопнула ауру Копья, посмотрев на нее. - Так вот почему такая странная аура. Думала, это из-за иномирности, - я посмотрела еще раз, и снова почувствовала что-то смутно знакомое и мозг прострелила догадка. - Погоди... Ты беременна от Франкенштейна?

\- Нет, - она почему-то нервно похихикала.

\- А от кого, если не секрет? - заметно расслабившись, я поглядела на девушку. Конечно, это было не место и не время на ревность, но облегчение сдерживать я не видела нужды. Странно, не угадывались никакие модификации. Не желала что-то менять, или здешний Франкенштейн поскупился?

\- Рейзел, - небрежно бросил рыжик. _От Мастера?!_ немного удивленно и заодно возмущенно крикнул в голове Франкенштейн, а я замерла, как громом пораженная, слушая их и дальше.

\- Вот зачем? Теперь откачивать придется, - немного меланхолично проговорила незнакомка.

\- У меня еще много в чемоданчике вещей.

\- Стив... - теперь в ее голосе слышалось порицание.

\- Зато какие глазки. Дай фотик, - в голосе парня только слепой бы не отметил смешка и я, кое-как поборов свой ступор, изогнула губы в ухмылке.

\- Охо-хо... - посмотрела на девушку, несколько нервно засмеялась и покачала головой. - Мое уважение, девушка, такую крепость удалось взять. Мое имя - Ольга, а твое как? - и протянула ей руку, не отойдя толком от шока.

\- Аня, - пожала мне руку, но как-то пофигистично. - Оно само.

\- Не буду настаивать на противоположном, на материалистку ты совсем не похожа, - забрала ладонь, а потом посмотрела на парня, который, вроде Стив, и снова на Аню. - Как вообще так получилось, что наши кому-то проигрывают? Канон сломан с самого начала? Рыцарей Рейзела и поддержки благородных, нет, что ли? - снова начала накатывать паника, и мне пришлось глубоко вздохнуть. - Вообще ничего не понимаю.

\- Все есть. И Союз, и Лукедония, - парень скрестил руки на груди, смотря на меня сверху вниз.

\- Их противник связан с Союзом? - было огромное непонимание всей ситуации. Если все наши там, то каким чудом проигрывают?

\- Не. Союз там тоже мог полечь, - рыжик на минуту задумался. - Но отчасти он перетёк в новую организацию.

\- Мощный, должно быть, враг... - я прикусила ноготь на пальце, и посмотрела на рыжика, что снова рылся в чемоданчике. - А почему вы не пойдете в лабораторию?

\- А надо?

\- Ну, беременность же, это дополнительно ослабляет организм, - я подошла к Ане, и осторожно прикоснулась к запястью. После минуты отстранилась, нахмурив брови. - Замедленный пульс, легкая апатия. По сути, обморожения нет, только переохлаждение, но я бы на всякий случай проверила состояние, простуда на раннем сроке очень опасная для плода.

\- Я это подправил. Кстати, - Стив внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. - Ты точно не из Союза, а то ходят тут всякие, - продолжил он.

\- Издеваешься, парень? - я выгнула бровь, насмешливо на него смотря и неосознанно понизила тембр голоса, но Копье удалось удержать в узде. Хотя и не хотелось. - Еще скажи, что я эксперимент Кромбеля, я прям частенько это слышу.

\- Не, Кромбель слишком туп для этого, - он наклонился к ней ближе и, воспользовавшись тем, что Аня отошла поставить чайник, прошептал. - Вот в эксперимент моего бывшего шефа поверю. Он создает шедевры типа этой девочки.

\- А точно ли бывшего? - смерила взглядом его от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. - Откуда у меня может быть уверенность, что ты не похитишь сейчас Аню? - я сделала из Копья когти, многозначительно смотря на паренька. - Я надеюсь, ты не будешь так делать. Не то догоню, и поверь, будет больно.

\- О, мне так страшно... аж жуть, - он улыбнулся. - Однажды она исчезла на глазах у всех жителей Франхауса во мгновение ока. Зачем такие сложности?

\- Исчезла? Как? - посмотрела на девушку другим взглядом, стало неловко. Не зная всей заварушки, лезу куда-то. Тяжело вздохнула, и посмотрела на Аню. - Скажите, могу помочь как-то в вашей ситуации?

\- А что это вы тут делаете? - девчуля вернулась с кухни, зевнула и с сомнением покосилась на чашку в своей руке. На глаза нехватка сна. Даже не берусь думать, через что она прошла. - Больше двух говорят вслух.

\- Да так, по мелочам, - я махнула рукой, и теперь обратилась к самой Ане. - Хочу вам помочь, но если честно, не знаю как, и не знаю чем. Я - реинкарнация Франкенштейна. Копье при мне, все знания - тоже, есть контракт с... - запнулась, но продолжила - С Ноблесс, могу управлять стихиями и превращать в животных. Впрочем, силой я не обделена, и если нужно настрелять тумаков - настреляю, - отодвинула в бок свою политику невмешательства, и решительно сжала ладонь в кулак. Если местному божеству не понравится - думаю, успею понять прежде, чем меня отстранят.

\- Ему даже я не нравлюсь, - девушка снова посмотрела на свою кружку.

\- Ась? - немного склонила голову вбок, а потом поняла, что последнее было сказано вслух. - О как. Ну, сказочно повезло. Попала в мир, где попаданцев не любят. Хорошо хоть тот барьер залатала немного... - стало неудобно, и я почесала затылок.

\- Ты можешь сломать барьер?.. - Чуть неверяще проговорил Стив. - Ах, да... Попала же. Если его сломать окончательно, то мы победили. За ним придут.

\- О, так он еще где-то провинился? - округлила глаза, и уже хотела обрадовать их, но вдруг замерла пораженно, прислушиваясь к себе. - Я не смогу сломать полностью. Не когда я внутри этого мира. Снаружи получилось, но сейчас...

\- Только не говори, что тоже застряла. Это не смешно - нас уже шестеро... - Стив посмотрел на девушку. - Аня, иди спать. Ты уже пять минут гипнотизируешь чай.

\- Поддерживаю, - посмотрела на девушку, слегка улыбаясь. - Возможно, проснешься, а все уже будут дома. А мы пару вопросов обсудим за это время.

\- Не будут, - она вздохнула и пошла наверх. Я грустно посмотрела вслед, даже не представляя как ей может быть сложно, все-таки, я-то хоть могу драться плечом к плечу с любимым. Перевела взгляд на рыжего. И теперь, внимательно изучив его глаза, я поняла что меня в нем смутило с самого начала.

\- Ты оборотень, не так ли?

\- Есть такой грешок, но не местного типа. Хотя, если побегать по Японии, то можно откопать какого-нибудь кицунэ. Вообще местные вампиры и блохастики меня неприятно поражают. Имея такие возможности, у них нет мотивации двигаться вперед. А более слабые теперь обставили их со всех сторон... А потом и вовсе ликвидируют даже при победе "нашей стороны".

\- Да здесь все еще хуже чем дерьмово, - я вздохнула, и спрятала лицо в ладонях. А потом села, оперлась локтями на колени, и снова посмотрела на этого попаданца. - Ты знаешь, где эта битва проходила и как туда попасть? Я могла бы хотя бы раненых спасти. Хотя ручки так и чешутся посмотреть, сильнее ли я вашего местного злодея.

\- Абсолютных злодеев не существует. Их просто хотят такими видеть. Зло ради зла... глупо. А по поводу дерьма - люди сами та еще гадость. Они только недавно рабство отменили и то не везде... А тут другие расы. Сильнее. Страшно. То, что страшно, вызывает ужас и желание уничтожить.

\- Ну, я это понимаю, сама отнюдь не из мира, где все белые и пушистые, - задумчиво покивала головой, а потом медленно повернулась к Стиву. - Ты говорил, что работал на него. Знаешь о нем что-то?

\- Было дело. Сирота, человек, четыре с хвостиком сотни лет топтания на этом свете. Гений, у которого совсем недавно поехала крыша... - резко прервал описание бывшего шефа. - М-да. Сейчас меня точно запишут в число адептов той стороны. Хотя плюшки там действительно вкусные, начиная с печенек с шоколадной крошкой, заканчивая соцпакетом, - он засмеялся.

\- Ну, у каждого есть две стороны медали, и если ты так о нем отзываешься, то кто знает? - задумалась, прижав пальцы к губам, а Стив начал сковыривать пальцем остатки обивки некогда шикарного дивана.

\- Франки же не убьёт мелочь за то, что она устроила небольшой акт вандализма? - на это я только улыбнулась.

\- Раз Мастер выбрал Аню, то думаю что никуда он не денется, - улыбка сменилась в ухмылку. - Кстати. Ты не против небольшой проверки искренности намерений? - за моей спиной появился веер хвостов, который уже ощущался на инстинктивном уровне.

\- Да мне пофиг как-то. Меня больше интересует, где сейчас найти нормальных строителей.

\- Ха, в моем мире я запрягла к этому Музаку, - после этих слов пробормотала знакомое заклинание _чи же ман тса_ и несколько хвостов устремились к Стиву, пеленая его, а один - прижался ко лбу лезвием. Я замерла, первой бросилась информация о Игнотусе, глазами Стива. Что ж, судьба не завидная, человеком он был не плохим, но как часто бывает с долгожителями, и при том, одинокими, крыша поехала не спеша, тихо шифером шурша. Было не понятно, что проще, убить или перевоспитать.

\- Как это... мило, - голос Стива направил считывание информации в более правильное русло, и я стала собирать информацию непосредственно о рыжике, а потом отпустила его, смотря задумчиво в пол.

\- Эмофон спокоен... Комплексов и чувства вины нет... Что ж, - я улыбнулась, - ты вполне схож с животинкой, в которую превращаешься. И благо, твое сканирование не заставляет меня дополнительно работать, а то понимаешь, боженька моего мира по головке бы не погладил, а у папочки рука тяжелая.

\- И что это было? - он белозубо улыбнулся. - Кстати. Поаккуратнее с нашим миром. Он... Не очень любит попаданцев и может их убить.

\- Сканирование души, - огладила один из хвостов, и он, вместе с остальными, вернулся обратно в тело. - Если мир захочет меня выкинуть, для него будет это проще пареной репы. На мне печать, позволяющая любому богу, в мире которого нахожусь, обращаться со мной, как с марионеткой.

\- Гхм... Так, у меня дети некормлены, Аня отсюда никуда не вывезена и вообще мне пора, - Стив резко подорвался с места, явно не обрадованный тем, что скоро божество этого мира может меня захватить. Это отчетливо чувствовалось, его аура словно вопила "Ну нахрен!".

\- Эй, постой, не трусь! - я поймала его за руку, смотря внимательно. - Раз мной еще не воспользовались и не выдворили, значит я могу быть вам полезна. Отведи меня на поле боя.

\- Не, это лишь означает, что оно занято чем-то другим.

\- Ты, вероятно, не осознаешь, насколько у божеств развита многозадачность, - упрямо настаивала на своем.

\- А этот уставший и злой.

\- Да просто проведи меня туда, и я разберусь, - у меня проявились хвосты, опасно звеня, вокруг заклубилась энергия, проявилось Копье. Я понимала, что это простая демонстрация сил, но мне нужно было туда попасть. Я чувствовала, что нужна там, что могу помочь. - Дальше я уже сама справлюсь.

\- Я подумаю. Ты ведь можешь убить существо с половиной силы Ноблесс? - парень спросил меня серьезно, а у меня задергалось невольно веко. Мы конечно прибили Мадука быстрее, чем в каноне, но я не знала, показатель ли это. По большей части это была групповая работа.

\- Пожалуйста, - я не знала ответа на его вопрос, вранье бы почувствовали, но не хотела давить или манипулировать, поэтому быстро объяснилась, - Я пообещала малышке, а если буду искать самостоятельно - неизвестно, останется ли к этому времени кто живой.

\- Сможешь или нет? Там много таких летает, - Стив настаивал, а я склонила голову, на секунду задумываясь. Я не оценивала своего уровня сил, да и контракт заключила недавно. Не хотела хвастаться свыше меры, но и прибедняться нельзя было. Поэтому, быстро просчитав несколько аспектов своей биографии, я определилась с ответом.

\- Мой уровень силы колеблется между уровнем Франкенштейна и Лорда благородных. Если выложусь - даже могу это превысить. Не обольщаюсь, но процентов девяносто ставлю на то, что смогу.

\- Тогда провожу, - оборотень кивнул головой, и тут же цепко посмотрел мне в глаза. - Только сам участвовать не буду. Можешь назвать меня трусом, но против таких кукол я не потяну. Но даже так не попадайся.

\- Я и не прошу об участии, сама справлюсь, - Стива я понимала, он не врал, когда так говорил. Если говорить по честному, то существ, которые с подобным могли бы справиться, я могу пересчитать на пальцах. По крайней мере, в моем мире. - Мой Франкенштейн меня убьет. Только-только с Мадуком разобрались, а мне шило в жопе заиграло.

\- Надеюсь, что он сдох на поле боя. А мог и выжить.

\- И давно у вас канон полетел к чертям? - направилась к выходу, настраиваясь на длинный путь. Вряд ли это было бы так близко к нам, иначе следы боя были бы заметны.

\- Я подозреваю, что ещё до смерти клана Кадисов. Но это неточно... - парень на секунду умолк. - Ты куда?

\- Так давно? - невольно моя бровь приподнялась и я развернулась, чтобы и ответить. - На улицу. Мы же собираемся идти туда, нет разве?

\- А у меня есть телепорт, - он помахал рукой с какой-то странной штукой в ней. - По поводу поломки канона... Благородные очень легко помогают получить силу людям. Для этого есть несколько способов - контракт или искусственное усиление себя с использованием подопытных. Нет ничего удивительного, что появились энтузиасты, которые путешествовали по мирам в поисках жертв для перепродажи на чёрном рынке. Ликвидаторы уничтожали тех, кто наносил непоправимый вред мирам. Но была ещё одна часть... Ты смотрела фильм "И грянул гром"? Или читала Брэдбери?

\- Телепорт? Ничего себе, ты явно из продвинутого мира... - я с вожделением посмотрела на неизвестную штуковину, с явным желанием изучить. Правда, следующие слова меня отвлекли. - Фильм не смотрела, а вот Брэдбери читала.

\- Там было довольно забавное развлечение с путешествием в прошлое и охотой на динозавров, что умрут буквально через несколько минут. Так вот... Зная будущее тех или иных существ... Можешь догадаться, что они делали. И таких отследить намного сложнее. Судя по реакции воплощения местного мира, здесь потопталась вторая группа. И я подозреваю, что отчасти одно из последних усилений Игнотуса было связано с покупкой кого-то "крылатенького". Но это мои домыслы. Существ, управляющих кровью в мультиверсуме довольно много.

\- Немыслимо, до какого уровня силы и наглости нужно дорасти, чтобы такое отчебучить... - задумалась, а потом помотала головой. - Ладно, пока что у меня другая забота. Врубай свою шайтан-машину.

\- Сила развращает, а люди ксенофобы, - он протянул мне руку, явно желая продолжить дискуссию. Ну а кто я такая, чтобы ему в этом отказывать?

\- Но из каждого правила есть исключение, - с улыбкой протянула руку.

\- Которые лишь подтверждают правило, - он взял мою ладошку. Миг дезориентации и охренительного головокружения - и буквально лечу в высокую, с человеческий рост, колючую траву. - Угадаешь, что было первым, когда люди научились путешествовать по мирам?

\- Твою мать, везде только падаю, - я поднялась на колени, отряхивая руки. Неприятное приземление, теперь вся здешняя грязь на мне, - нет, пожалуй не угадаю. Что было?

\- А ты представь, что найден мир с людьми, у которых не началось даже средневековье. Залежи нефти, газа, металлов, золота. Неиспорченная экология. М?..

\- Понятно, пришли, своровали, ушли, да? - поднялась, держа пальцы на виске, головокружение не желало проходить. А осмотреться было нужно.

\- Хуже, - перевела взгляд на рыжика, все еще ловя отходняк. Ну нафиг, хотелось выклянчить этот телепорт чтобы сделать что-то подобное, но если будут такие недомогания после каждого использования... Не знаю, не проще было бы просто пробежать это расстояние.

\- С каждым твоим словом моя вера в человечество угасает.

\- Ну... бывает много светлых людей, кто ж спорит, - Стив пожал плечами в ответ. - Но от банальных учебников истории давно должна была еще как угаснуть. Относительный гуманизм, например, в этом мире появился только в конце прошлого века. А так рабство, женщины в качестве бесправного предмета интерьера, но с функцией деторождения, готовки и ублажения, непрекращающиеся войны, борьба за ресурсы, геноцид и прочее, прочее, прочее. Боже... как благородные вообще решили защищать ЭТО, не вмешиваясь даже, чтобы привить им мораль?

\- Рассуждаешь так, будто ты выше людей, - я покосилась на рыжего оборотня. Такие речи обычно не говорят ничего хорошего о собеседнике. - В каждой расе есть свое бельмо на глазу. А люди в большинстве своем, как стадо - без хорошего пастуха и творилось такое. Даже в войнах, пусть я их и не поддерживаю, есть свои плюсы. И прогресс движется вперед, и в самих людях появляется нотка авантюризма и революционерства. Такова человеческая натура, с этим ничего не поделаешь. И даже при том, что у каждого свой скелет в шкафу, можно в каждом отыскать что-то хорошее, светлое и созидающее.

\- Может быть. Короче, дорогая, на этом острове живет наш общий друг. А еще его подчиненные и эксперименты. Второе бегает везде. Маленькая птичка может оказаться хорошим каннибалом. Крупнее - еще опаснее. Так же есть куча мест, где были сражения, кто победил - мы хз. Найдешь кого своего - спасай. Говнюк - добей. Удачи.

\- Еще бы знать кто у вас свой, а кто говнюк, раз канон покатился в ебеня, - ухмыльнулась, вспоминая скольких "говнюков" я реабилитировала, и посмотрела на лес. - А со зверушками я договорюсь, это мой профиль, - улыбка стала хищной.

\- Ну вот и хорошо, - его черты смазались, а тело словно перетекло в другую форму - маленькую, рыжую и пушистую. Ну, маленькую в сравнении с обычным телом. Так-то кошак был приличный, пусть до мейн-куна не дорос.

\- Хех, ну что, тогда я погнала, шерстяк, - выйдя из кустов, я уверенным шагом направилась ближе к замку. Дорогу преграждали неучтенные изменения ландшафта, а встреченные, даже на вид безопасные, существа тут же превращались в обычных, не модифицированных хомячков, белок, воробчиков или червей. Вокруг была тишина, и пока что ни одного признака кого-то живого. Все было слишком подозрительно. Где трупы монстров? Ладно благородные - они же пылью рассыпаются. Но остальные где? Никого. Подошла ближе к замку, осматриваясь. Обошла вокруг, ни одной двери, зато в одном месте - вынесена стена. Альтернативный вход - все еще вход. Но как только я приблизилась к не предусмотренному входу, то сразу дернулась, чувствуя знакомые ауры неподалеку. Распушив хвост, только убедилась, и побежала в ту сторону. И охнула, узнав пострадавших.

\- Франкенштейн! - подбежать к ученому было делом секунды, и первое, что я сделала - осмотрела на предмет принадлежности его к живым, и с облегчением вздохнула, когда он открыл веки.

\- Ты ещё кто? - слегка отшатнулась, сердце ухнуло в желудок. Видя его в таком состоянии я забыла где и с кем нахожусь, потому это ударило по мне сильнее, чем должно было. Закусила губу, а потом легко улыбнулась.

\- Не дрейфь, я пришла к вам с помощью, Стив меня сюда доставил.

\- Сколько пальцев у него на левой руке?

\- Ась? - на минутку склонила голову набок. - Ну, в человеческом облике пять.

\- А не в человеческом?

\- Присмотреться я конечно не успела, но у котов, насколько я помню, пять пальцев на лапе, - Несколько запоздало до меня дошло, что меня банально проверяют на знания.

\- Ладно, допустим, я поверю. Просто забери детей.

\- Херушки я отсюда уйду без тебя, - припечатала ледяным тоном, а потом прикусила себе язык. Снова забылась. Такое поведение может быть воспринято с подозрительностью.

\- Я должен спасти Мастера, - не менее упрямо чем я, еще минуту назад, ответил мне он.

\- В таком состоянии ты даже себя спасти не сумеешь, - злобно зыркнула на него, поднимаясь, чтобы проверить состояние ГМО. - Раз ты говоришь, что должен его спасти, то связь чувствуешь, да? Я постараюсь вытащить отсюда столько наших, сколько смогу.

\- Связь пропала на полчаса... сейчас есть, да.

\- Значит, жив, - вздохнула, поднимая с земли Тао. - Отнесу сначала парней, а потом вернусь за тобой.

\- Тао отравлен.

\- Яд, я так понимаю, неизвестен? - окинув хакера взглядом, на минутку задумалась. - Предупрежу Стива, пока что моя цель несколько другая. А потом уже разберусь, ведь в лаборатории в недавнем времени погромов не было? - благодаря тощей фигуре хакера, мне удалось перекинуть его через плечо, закрепив надежно хвостами, что давало возможность захватить с собой еще и Такео.

\- Шершни.

\- Хмм... - я оценивающее посмотрела на тушку Тао и Такео. - Надеюсь, Стив поможет, Ане ведь помог. Парень этот явно смекалистый.

\- Она добралась?

\- Дома она, дома. Жива и относительно здорова, - сказав это, я удалилась с этого места туда, где был Стив, напоследок уловив облегченный вздох. Бедные они здесь, явно нахлебались горя. Подойдя к кустам бодрым шагом, оглянулась по сторонам, но никакого кота не замечала в упор.

\- Псс, Стив... - орать не хотелось, так что звала его вполголоса. - Коти-ик, кис-кис-кис.

\- Че надо? - перед моим носом оказалась огромная кошачья морда. Усилием воли я сдержалась, чтобы не потерять самообладания и не отпрянуть.

\- Парней забрать отсюда надо, Тао отравлен, остальные, похоже, тоже. Шершни покусали.

\- Они тут всех покусали... Эта троица просто песня. Они пробежались по всему острову, из-за них покусали всех... Я люблю этих парней, - я незначительно улыбнулась, понимая, что от троицы из моего мира эти фрукты не разнятся.

\- Справишься с этим, или будет нужна помощь? - с надеждой посмотрела на рыжика.

\- Возможно... но вот за тёмненького не гарантирую.

\- Черт, значит придется антидот разработать... - прикусила губу, смотря на здание. Хотелось спасти как можно больше наших. - А стабилизировать состояние сумеешь? Я сюда еще М-21 притащу и Франкенштейна, а потом хотелось бы и остальных выживших найти.

\- Попробую. Но я не врач.

\- Отсутствие бумажки не мешает, - я улыбнулась оборотню, помогая ему перехватить удобнее Тао, - я экзамен по биологии сдала на 30 из ста, химию и того хуже, а сейчас и лекарства разрабатываю, и лечу парней в нашем мире. Так что не прибедняйся.

\- Ню-ню... Но гуманнее усыпить.

\- В смысле, наркоз? - посмотрела на оборотня с тревогой. В здешних ядах я не разбиралась, вдруг, действительно что-то ядерное? Не думаю, что был бы весь сыр-бор от обычных шершней, парни ведь тоже не обычные.

\- Я пошутил.

\- Тьфу ты, шутник, не пугай так, - инстинктивно приложила ладонь к груди, на сердце, и повернулась туда, откуда пришла. - Перенеси их, пожалуйста, а я тебе сейчас добавки принесу.

\- Тащи-тащи, а я пока этих поем, - невольно фыркнула от смеха и с неестественной скоростью переместилась снова к Франкенштейну. В этот раз я попыталась при переносе М-21 обойтись только хвостами и получилось. Когда оборотень был уже надежно укутан в колыбели хвостов, повернулась к ученому.

\- Ну, а теперь давай на ручки.

\- Мы уже это обсуждали. Я никуда не пойду и останусь здесь.

\- В нашем обсуждении мы дошли до того, что я сказала, что вернусь за тобой, а ты промолчал, - недобрая ухмылка искривила губы, вырвалась аура Копья. - Не хорошо даму так обламывать, Франкенштейн.

\- Что-то много копий развелось, тебе так не кажется?

\- Вот еще чего, копия, ха! - посмотрела на Франкенштейна с неким превосходством. - Оригинальная продукция, голубчик. А теперь... - Ловко подняла мужчину на руки. - Меньше разговоров - больше дела.

\- Положь, откуда взяла, - аура у него тоже была неплохая, конечно, но при эманации чужого Копья я чувствовала себя вполне комфортно.

\- Вот донесу до Стива, и всенеприменно, - Франкенштейн пытался освободиться, но я не собиралась этого позволять, поэтому только потешалась над такими непривычно слабыми попытками, даже похихикивала. - Не советую вырываться, все равно же не отпущу, - словно в ответ на мои слова уловила нотку недовольства, видимо, он считал подобное расположение дел унизительным.

\- А вот и наша остановочка, - опустила Франкенштейна на землю, и потянулась за М-21, поглаживая хвосты, чтобы они отпустили "добычу". И только сейчас заметила неучтённое существо недалеко от них. Черноволосое и красноглазое. Страшно знакомое.

\- Рейзел? - Уверенности ради присмотрелась, склонив голову вбок. Интуиция вопила, что раз Франкенштейн в таком состоянии, то Ноблесс тоже вряд ли держался бы на ногах без проблем, но кто знает, на кого полез этот сумасшедший ученый. Сделала шаг в его сторону.

\- Стой! Это не он, - услышала я Франкенштейна и замерла, но потом повернулась к нему с улыбкой.

\- В таком случае я уничтожу эту подделку.

\- Скорее он тебя... - пробормотал мужчина.

\- А вот и посмотрим, - я повернулась к тому, кого уже нарекла монстром, и хвосты сложились веером. Для начала, ради проверки, призвала Копье, на глазах изменив его форму в метательные ножи, и атаковала существо. Нужно было убедиться в его регенерации. Но до него ничего не долетело, уткнувшись в щит. Ненастоящий Рейзел безразлично мазнул по мне взглядом, даже не пошевелившись.

\- Эх, батька, так не пойдет, - стремительно приблизилась, надколов щит по форме круга своими хвостами, и замахнулась Копьем, принявшим форму катаны. Только навредить снова не получилось. Атаку заблокировали голой рукой, после чего швырнули мной в скалу. При этом ударе пришло понимание, что шутки кончились. Зажав предплечье, которое потихоньку регенерировало, я приняла пузырек со своей сывороткой и с бешенством бросилась на клона, на пути создавая ледяные колья, посыпавшееся на врага. Его хороший щит и отсутствие эмоций раздражали. Настоящий Рейзел был другой... пусть и казался порой ледышкой, помимо того, что после воскрешения Раймонда стал оттаивать. Пародия! Но весьма качественная. И если до этого он пытался отмахнуться от меня как от назойливой мухи, то сейчас, похоже, "муху" решили раздавить.

Я вспомнила все тренировки с Франкенштейном. Выкладывалась на полную, иногда смешивая три основных умения: управление стихиями, животными, и Темным Копьем. Но фонящие копьем огненные орлы не произвели впечатления на Ноблесс. Он ничего не подпускал в себе. Вобрав всю энергию из округи в себя, за раз ее выпустила, направив вместе с жалящими хвостами и огненный смерч. А вот это ему, похоже, уже не понравилось. Пробило щит и даже немного задело. Кажется, кого-то здесь собираются бить. Возможно, ногами. Или дезинтегрируют. Эта подделка явно не собиралась давать мне спуска, а об благородстве истинного Ноблесс не стоило и заикаться. Но тем не менее, я не прекратила атаки, собирая энергию и выкидывала умноженные порции, издавая вопль сквозь даже с силой сжатые зубы. Кости ломались без внутреннего щита, но своей цели добилась - заключила себя и подделку в огненный круг, пресекая любые возможности его развоплотить, укрепляя его за счет своих сил. Убийца в моей душе не собирался сдаваться без победы над этим существом. Но было слишком сложно. Всё-таки не просто благородный, а Ноблесс...

\- Какой настырный объект, - усмехнулся темноволосый мужчина, в очередной раз отбив атаку. В глазах появилась жизнь, если так можно сказать. Словно на меня сейчас действительно кто-то смотрел и улыбался. - Только я не припомню такого эксперимента в сюжете... Ты ведь понимаешь, что таких кукол у меня много? Не одна штука, - я что, настолько неважно выгляжу, что меня жалеет враг?! И кто это вообще? Кукла ожила? Сжала зубы, не отзываясь. И разжала лишь для того, чтобы быстро и эффективно наполнить легкие воздухом, словно перед погружением в воду. Я понимала, что это неправильный Рейзел и хотела показать истинную мощь Ноблесс, брата Рейзела, пусть и через контракт, материализуя на себе доспехи. От полученных ран не спасет, но по крайней мере - поможет избежать участи развоплощения пространством крови. И доказать, что этот взгляд, полный заинтересованности, принадлежит не Рейзелу, а кому-то другому. Опасной заинтересованности. Если я здесь выложусь полностью и ослабну - меня можно будет брать тепленькой. Я широко раскрыла глаза, ум прострелило узнавание. Этот взгляд был мне знаком. Так же на меня смотрели, когда почти полностью парализованную похищали с крыши. Тот самый взгляд, только без желания мести. Но теперь мне нужно защищать, при чем, не только себя. Мазнула взглядом по лесу, словно ища пути для побега, но в самом деле надеялась только на то, что Стив успел переместить М-21 и Франкенштейна.

\- Как интересно... - донеслось до меня этим чужим голосом, после чего пришла боль. Я замерла, не сдержав воя. Боль прошила все тело, парализуя. Перед глазами пронеслись мгновения с Юрием. Но из Копья сам по себе воплотился енот, что навеяло воспоминания и я собралась, отодвигая боль на второй план, со злобным видом разминая шею до хруста.

\- Я в восторге, - доверительно сообщил он. Экзекуция резко прекратилась. - Что еще умеешь?

\- Убивать, - замогильным голосом произнесла, направив огненно-ледяную стрелу с ядом в наконечнике на врага. Силы кончались стремительно, но гнев и адреналиновая сыворотка подстегивали до нужной кондиции. Только его на месте не оказалось.

\- Хочешь поломать куколку? - видеть притворную наигранную обиду на таком знакомом лице было странно и гротескно. - Ну ладно. На чай хоть заглянешь? - пришлось повторить атаку, но с поправкой на скорость уклонения.

\- Если плеснешь себе вместо сахара цианид, то рассмотрю предложение, - быстро сократила дистанцию, понимая, что доспехи в случае чего спасут, и с воплем атаковала огнем и хвостами одновременно, не оставляя возможности уклониться. И силу приложила соответствующую, как при разломе барьера при попадании в этот мир. На несколько секунд меня оглушило. Кажется, получилось. Ценой огромной траты сил, но получилось... Алый песок... Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп-хлоп.

\- Молодец, - мягкий чужой голос и аплодисменты заставили замереть. - Пятидесятипроцентного ты завалила. Проверим на более сильных? - рядом с остатками деревьев стоял кто-то с охраной в виде таких же двух кукол, как та, что полегла только что моими усилиями. Рассмотреть внимательнее пришедшего мешала пыль. Что-то мне подсказывает, это полный попадос.

\- Да ну нахуй, мне папа запретил, - особо ни на что не надеясь, начала пятиться, смотря на мужчину с длинными черными волосами. Из леса выбежала какая-то ошибка природы, что была частью местной фауны, и я на одних инстинктах превратила его в игуану.

\- О! Ты и такое можешь?.. - он явно был доволен. Присмотрелась внимательнее, и замечая интерес на его лице, прищурила глаза.

\- О, так ты нашей породы. Исследовательский интерес спать, небось, не дает? - сказала я это без удовольствия, а наоборот, словно порицая, но дежурная улыбка была на губах.

\- Есть такое, но сейчас он вынужденно переквалифицирован на выживание. Быть слабым и неспособным повлиять даже на свою жизнь, не то что защитить... это отвратительно, - стряхнул невидимую пыль с плеч. - Какими судьбами в этом мире? Тут таких точно не водится.

\- Исследовательский интерес, - криво усмехнулась, в самом деле, не говорить же врагу все на чистоту. - А ты милок, чего не отпустишь всех кто тут выжил? Как-то мало кровавой пыли было в округе, чтобы делать вывод, что все тут погибли.

\- Я стараюсь обходиться без лишних жертв. И всё-таки?

\- И все-таки, это неважно. И невежливо, почти так же, как спрашивать даму о возрасте, - запахло жаренным, пришлось нести бред, чтобы потянуть время. Я посматривала по кустам, надеясь увидеть Стива. Если не найду - просто отсюда сбегу. Не в состоянии я драться сейчас еще и с двумя Ноблесс, нужна передышка. Помимо кукол тут был еще и тип, умудрившийся поймать Рейзела! На такое "счастье" я не рассчитывала от слова совсем.

\- А кто-то спрашивал про возраст? - удивился тот. Рейзел был ниже Франкенштейна, но тоже довольно высок. Этот же главгад точно был выше метра восьмидесяти пяти... К чему вообще я об этом подумала? Взглядом продолжала искать Стива, пока не нашла его в двух шагах от одной из кукол. Он стоял с видом "матерь божья, куда я попал (цензура, цензура)".

\- О... Стив? Не надоело шляться где попало? - и было бы глупостью считать, что его не заметят.

\- Нет-нет, фриланс - это то, о чем я мечтал! - он быстро-быстро под внимательным взглядом переместился чуть в сторону - ближе ко мне.

\- С каких пор "нянька" и "домашний любимец" - это фриланс?

\- Я обязательно загляну поболтать о житье-бытье, ваше величество, но очень много дел. Гостью домой вернуть, подлатать там кого, - меня схватили под локоток и сейчас, при соприкосновении его тела с моими хвостами я прекрасно почувствовала, насколько кошаку сейчас страшно. До одурения. Это заставило меня посмотреть на него несколько недоуменно. Этот-то пофигист и так испугался? Но учитывая, что тот тип захватил в плен Ноблесс... Вполне не беспочвенно. Я с грустью посмотрела на замок - не получится вытащить всех. Если бы я только знала, и взяла хоть кого-либо из своего мира, были бы шансы, но так... Нужно было сматываться, если хотелось выжить и быть свободной. А то зная жизнь, этот мсье растащит меня на атомы, желая изучить.

\- Не могу сказать, что приятно было встретиться... - на всякий случай наложила на себя со Стивом барьер. - Но прощайте.

\- До вечера, - и помахали рукой. Сработал телепорт. Зажмурилась, а глаза открыла уже в гостиной. Ноги подкашивались, и я упала на колени прямо там, где стояла, на ходу развеивая доспехи, созданные из мощи контракта. Устало подняла глаза, зажимая кровоточащую рану на животе и приняла антидот сыворотки. Теперь нужно было только прийти в относительную норму и возвращаться в свой мир. Мой спутник плюхнулся на остатки дивана.

\- Ты смогла привести его в не очень адекватное состояние маньяка-вивисектора. Поздравляю. Обычно с ним можно говорить без дикого ужаса и ожидания звиздеца, - он нервно засмеялся. - Знаю, о чем говорю. Рейзел вот тоже как-то сделал это. И где он теперь? Ведь к тебе потом он тоже может прийти.

\- И все же, я мало кого спасла... - мой взгляд упал на поврежденный диван, а потом с силой ударила кулаком по полу. - Дерьмо! - пошли трещины, но не они были причиной моего недовольства. Тут и так нужен ремонт. - Дерьмо... Зачем я полезла на него? За это время я могла многих утащить, и получилось бы, - вместе с расслаблением и успокоение приходило самобичевание. Пожелала узнать свой уровень сил? Узнала? Мое геройство и желание себя испытать стоило почти всем свободы, а некоторым, возможно, и жизни. Вдруг этот псих на нервах решит кого-то устранить?

\- Я сейчас займусь ими... А вечером вернусь туда.

\- Тебя хоть не убьют за помощь нам? - посмотрела на оборотня. - Может я могу кого-то подлечить?

\- Меня нет, а вот к тебе гости могут прийти. Нельзя так заинтересовывать.... нельзя, - в ответ на это я могла только развести руками. У меня был враг, оппонент, все как обычно. А натура маньяка-вивисектора была мне знакома, Франкенштейн не очень отличался от этого описания перед встречей с Мастером.

\- А если не приду, то придёт он.

\- Получается, подставила я тебя... Прости, - покачала головой с сожалением. Потом поднялась, направляясь в лабораторию. - Как они все? Состояние стабильное? Нужно ребятам делать антидот?

\- Я все сделал. Там же Франки.

\- То что Франки там, я понимаю, но ему и самому не помешал бы врач, - недовольно дернула губой. Этого упрямца даже другой мир не исправит.

\- Попробуй, убеди его, - в ответ лишь вздохнула. В сравнении с Франкенштейном моего мира, здесь встреча не особо задалась. Я прошла вниз, ввела код на входе в лабораторию, что оказался тем же, что и в нашем мире, и зашла в помещение. Блондин уже сидел за столом и что-то химичил. Сделала глубокий вдох и выдох и подошла к ученому.

\- Привет. Какое у ребят состояние?

\- Жить будут. Так кто ты?

\- В моем мире - твоя реинкарнация и заодно дочь бога, - об личном аспекте жизни я решила тактично промолчать. - Так что весь пакет воспоминаний до пробуждения Мастера у нас сходится, скорее всего.

\- Давай сделаем вид, что я этого не слышал?

\- А, значит так? - повернула его стул в свою сторону, и посмотрела с безумием. Засранец, значит, раз я женщина, то автоматически хуже, или как? - Тогда к черту прелюдии, скажу сразу, тебе нужно обследоваться. И было бы хорошо, если бы ты мне доверился, иначе придется сделать это насильно.

\- Ути, какие мы страшные.

\- Хех, - я вздохнула, не желая реагировать на открытую дразнилку, а наоборот, подыграла, смотря на Франкенштейн с миленькой улыбочкой. - Мистер Ли, а Вы знаете, что я неплохо разбираюсь в ветеринарии?

\- Вы переоцениваете мои интеллектуальные способности. Мысли я пока не читаю.

\- Так вот, если не желаете экстерном оказаться в новом амплуа, то советую немного угасить свое баранье упрямство, - милая, ослепительная улыбочка. В ответ он начал раздражённо протирать очки. - Ну так? - приподняла брови, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Зачем?

\- Это очевидно. Ты после боя, - шутки закончились, и я стала снова серьезной, скрестив руки на груди. - Идешь обследоваться или нет?

\- Я уже смотрел первичные результаты.

\- Сам прекрасно знаешь, что они не дают полной картины, - наклонилась над мужчиной. - Будь добр, не упрямься. Я не кусаюсь.

\- Кстати, чем закончилась встреча с куклой?

\- Она уничтожена. И не заговаривай мне зубы, - злобно зыркнула на невозмутимого ученого. Надо бы придержать эмоции, но после антидота моей сыворотки, такое было почти невозможным.

\- И он так просто отпустил? Сейчас есть вещи поважнее, например, незваные гости.

\- Просто или нет, но отпустил, - тяжело вздохнула. - И прекрати уже это. Уж _я-то_ знаю как ты любишь себя отодвигать на второй план, но сейчас это не тот случай, когда ты можешь себе это позволить. Последний раз тебя прошу согласиться добровольно.

\- Хорошо, - мужчина вздохнул, как я минутой раньше. - Но тебе-то это зачем?

\- Можешь назвать меня нарциссичной, но не могу вынести мысли, что тебе может быть плохо, - немного пофигистически пожала плечами. - Сидишь ты у меня в голове, и не в переносном смысле. Да и понимаю, как ты иногда не человечески устаешь, а отдых и заботу заслуживает каждый, - подвела ученого к кушетке, просматривая недавние результаты проверок его состояния, и пошла к шкафу с лекарствами, вытаскивая оттуда знакомые ампулы. Все точно так же, как и дома.

\- Чего-чего?

\- Я вдруг начала говорить на незнакомом языке? - я кинула взгляд полный непонимания на Франкенштейна, но быстро набрала содержимое ампулы в шприц, и вколола, уже готовя следующее.

\- В какой еще голове? - его недоумение так умиляло, что огромных усилий стоило мне не начать на него сюсюкать.

\- Знаком с понятием раздвоение личности же, - ухмылку сдержать я не смогла. - Хотя, если быть совсем точной, то это расстройство идентичности личности, - наполнила новый шприц второй ампулой, и улыбнулась нежно, с любовью. - И в переносном смысле ты тоже в моей голове. В моем мире мы встречаемся, - не знаю, не было ли последнее лишним, пусть я и не думала скрываться с отношениями. На меня посмотрели с нескрываемым скепсисом, явно считая, что у кого-то не всё в порядке с головой. Заметив этот скепсис я только и могла, что ухмыльнулась. - Ладно, а теперь... - медленно, но уверенно ввела содержимое шприца в вену, словно каждый день это делаю. - А теперь баиньки. И когда проснешься, меня уже не будет.

Это я прекрасно понимала. Как и то, что без "костыля" он спать бы не лег. Уверившись, что ученый уснул, подошла к резервуарам, где были бессознательные ГМО, и посмотрела на их медицинские карты и выводы, написанные Франкенштейном. Грустным взглядом окинула пострадавших, в том числе и Франкенштейна, и оставила все бумаги на самом видном месте, а потом направилась к выходу из лаборатории, слегка поспешно поднимаясь наверх. В остатках гостиной было тихо.

\- Стив? - Перешагнула через поломанную плитку и заглянула на кухню, ища его взглядом.

\- Чего тебе? - он нашелся там в компании кружки кофе.

\- Сваливать буду, - переминалась с ноги на ногу, смотря на оборотня. - Там, в лаборатории, в случае чего, оставила медицинские карты парней на видном месте, Франкенштейн спит. Ты к Ане заглядывал?

\- Сидит в интернете, - безразлично мазнул взглядом по стене. Напряжение чувствовалось в воздухе.

\- Оу, проснулась уже? - я хищно улыбнулась и сложила руки рупором, желая немного разрядить обстановку. - Аня, спустишься на минутку?!

\- Нет!

\- Окей! - открикнула ей и тяжело вздохнула. - Стив, у меня к тебе будет просьба.

\- Какая?

\- У тебя есть что-то округлое и не пластичное? Как браслет пластмассовый, например?

\- Ээээ.... не знаю.

\- А то здесь я ничего такого не наблюдаю, - осмотрелась, но гостиная немного разнилась от нашей. У нас, например, точно на во-он той полке лежал моток со скотчем, что оставила Эшлин однажды, и все еще не забрала к себе в комнату.

\- Зайди к девочке. Должно быть, - оборотень отвлек меня от размышлений.

\- Ух, надеюсь меня не погонят тапком, - нервно засмеялась, понимая обстановку, царящую в этом доме, и направилась в комнату Ани, определяя ее присутствие по отголоску ауры. Постучала в дверь. Девушка нашлась с ноутбуком.

\- Здравствуй, Аня. Не помешаю? У меня есть просьба к тебе, - оперлась плечом о косяк.

\- О, привет... Читала, какой бред пишут?

\- Какой? - интерес победил, и я отцепилась от косяка, подходя к Ане. - Что там пишут?

\- Да разный. Они же узнали про другие расы и вот.

\- Ох, помню, в каноне под конец были подобные свистопляски, - с понимаем покачала головой.

\- Были? Я не застала концовку, знаю только с чужих слов.

\- О, тогда тебе может быть интересно, - я быстро достала телефон, отрывая галерею. - У меня есть с собой эпилог только, но могу посмотреть, не осталось ли в кэше браузера последних глав.

\- Мне хватило рассказа о той концентрации бреда, - Аня нервно хихикнула.

\- Понимаю, - ободряюще ей улыбнулась. - Я чего к тебе зашла. У тебя не найдется какой-то вещи типа обруча? Там браслет без застежки, или сережки в виде круга?

\- Посмотри в комоде, - тут же направилась к указанному комоду, открывая и пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что мне бы помогло. И нашла, довольно широкий, чтобы легко проходил на руку, браслет из металла, украшен розочками. Показала его Ане. - Это бы мне подошло. Не будешь горевать от потери, или другое что-то подыскать?

\- Мне безразлично, - девушка немного равнодушно заскользила взглядом по строчкам на мониторе. - Я всё равно ничем из этого не пользуюсь.

\- Тогда ладно, - замялась, держа браслет обеими руками. - Тогда, пока, наверное. Может еще встретимся.

\- Уже уходишь? - после моих слов она бросила чтение и повернулась в мою сторону.

\- Да, мне пора, наверное.

\- А там могут быть ещё раненые...

\- Я знаю, но тут такое дело, - тяжело вздохнула, - я чем-то привлекла вашего главного врага. И если я в ближайшее время не слиняю - он придет сюда за мной. Если бы тут была команда поддержки из моего мира - мы бы справились. Но в одиночку я ему ничего не противопоставлю и еще подставлю всех, кто на данный момент здесь.

\- Когда успела-то? - удивилась девушка, незначительно округлив глаза.

\- Я ему игрушку сломала, - развела руки и пожала плечами одновременно. И увидела всемирный жест рука-лицо. - Но-но, я защищалась, - приподняла указательный палец. - Геройствовала я только самую малость...

\- А потом?

\- Уничтожила. И пришел он, видимо, заинтересовался кто убил клона.

\- Оу... А дальше?

\- Пробовал на мне пытку какую-то применить, но я отбила эту атаку и тем самым похоже еще больше заинтересовала. А потом на меня выскочил продукт местной фауны, и я его сменила в ящерицу, или что-то такое, на одних инстинктах, - поникла, опустив голову, почему-то я себя чувствовала как нашкодивший ребенок.

\- Все. Теперь тебя и другой мир не спрячет. Поздравляю, - мне похлопали. Я поморщилась, Игнотус тоже мне хлопал, только что-то больно похоже у них получилось.

\- Ну, на моей территории я простой целью не буду.

\- Рейзел тоже не был.

\- Думаю, лучше не недооценивать ни одну из сторон. Не спорю, ваш враг мог бы меня убить. Но кто знает, не погиб бы сам, - прошла к двери, в последнюю секунду останавливаясь, посмотрев на Аню. - Ну, я пойду. А ты держись. И постарайся сохранять надежду, что все еще вернутся. Следов погибели никого из вашей команды я не нашла.

\- Это радует, - больше не говоря ни слова, и не отвечая на это, прикрыла за собой дверь, выходя и спустилась в гостиную. Браслет надела на руку, чтобы не мешался. Заглянув на кухню заметила там Стива и, прикусив губу, отозвалась.

\- Ну... Теперь я могу уйти. Не думаю что при всем том, что происходит в мире, безопасно для вас будет, если открою портал во дворе, так что буду делать в гостиной. Надеюсь, большего бардака, чем есть сейчас, не наделаю.

\- Заходи ещё.

\- Если и приду, то когда у вас все устаканиться, - легкая улыбка искривила губы, я стала готовиться к переносу. Рука сжала кулон, губы шептали что-то лихорадочно. Это могло быть похоже на молитву, со стороны, но я думала только о том, чтобы возвратиться домой. Атмосфера накалилась, казалось бы, становилось тяжело дышать. Я собрала всю энергию из окружающего пространства, и выбросом направила на дыру в барьере, которую ранее застопорила. Такому воздействию она поддалась, и меня буквально засосало во внутрь, не давая даже опомниться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Автор жив, забросить работу и не подумал, просто в этот раз дольше работал над продой *умоляет понять и простить*  
> В этой главе Ольга попала в фанфик "Чистая Линия" (https://ficbook.net/readfic/4742200)  
> Поэтому хочу очень сильно поблагодарить за понимание, соглашение и сотрудничество над этой главой прекрасную Мышку-Норушку \о/


	47. Часть 46

Вывалилась я из портала кубарем. Воздух, вместе с энергией, стало выдувать из портала, словно сквозняком, даже приоткрытые двери отворились нараспашку, звучно хлопнув в стену. Хорошо хоть с петель не снесло. Я быстро поднялась на ноги - как и ожидала, портал начинал захлопываться. Вытащила из кармана браслет и как фрисби кинула куда-то в середину перламутровой массы. Энергия стала вихриться вокруг металлического предмета, закольцевав свое движение, приостановила процесс стягивания портала, и я закрепила эффект своей силой укрепления. Я сразу села там где стояла и устало потерла лицо ладонями. На пороге комнаты уже стояла делегация.

\- Ты одна? А где твоя подруга?

\- Я попала не в тот мир, - вздохнула, смотря на портал, не находя пока что в себе сил подняться. - Я не знаю, дело ли в том, как я создавала портал, или в том, что использовала, а возможно даже нужно было максимально четко представить место, куда хочу попасть, но... Даже если я стану соблюдать все эти условия, я не знаю, смогу ли попасть в итоге туда, куда нужно мне.

\- А не проще просто попросить помощи у своего отца? - Руссар слегка нахмурился, а я только покачала головой.

\- Нет. Это мое задание от него же. Я должна научиться сама, - невольно дернулась, когда Франкенштейн подошел проверить мое состояние и это его явно напрягло. Он поймал мою ладонь медленно, пытаясь не спугнуть.

_Покажи мне, что с тобой происходило._

Даже не вопрос, чуть ли не требование. Коротко пожала плечами и перед глазами стали мелькать картины моего приключения. Ученый замер, сначала смотря в белоснежную стену чуть выше моей головы, будто там все показывали как с проектора. А потом, когда убрал ладонь, медленно, словно желая меня прибить на месте, повернулся ко мне.

\- Больше ты никуда сама не пойдешь.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - я кивнула головой, говоря абсолютно серьезно. - Не хочу влезать с сапогами в чужой канон, хотелось бы, чтобы в случае чего меня кто-то сдержал.

\- С тобой пойду я, - из ряда наблюдателей вышел Раймонд, глядя то на меня, то на портал с несколько отстраненным видом. Потом сосредоточился только на мне. - Пока мы связаны контрактом, я в ответе за тебя, - я прищурилась, глядя на Ноблесс.

\- Ладно, пойдем вместе, но я сама могу о себе позаботиться, договорились?

\- Я видел, как ты умеешь, - тонко подколол меня Раймонд. А я только фыркнула, но заметила, что основания у него к подобному были. Кофта снова стала влажной от крови в области живота. Без слов поднялась и направилась в главную лабораторию. Бинты бы наложить, да сыворотки захватить, чтоб про запас. Я все вспоминала тот кромешный ад, в котором побывала только что, по сути, только сейчас с меня сходил стресс и приходило осознание. Но кроме этого нужно было думать и о своем задании, чем я и занялась, пока Франкенштейн обрабатывал мне раны. Нужно было придумать, каким способом сейчас построить портал, чтобы попасть именно туда, куда мне нужно. А если не смешивать стихии, а использовать одну? Дельная идея. Как только вернулась в комнату, выпрямила ладони и развернула их в сторону портала, словно пытаясь показать ему, что я безоружна. Со спины тихо ко мне подошел Раймонд. С кончиков моих пальцев стал срываться ветерок, с каждым мгновением набирающий силу и кружащийся вокруг портала. Алекси всегда ассоциировалась у меня с этой стихией. Нужно было успеть проскочить в портал, пока ветерок не сменился на ураган, поэтому я быстро схватила Ноблесс за руку и, отшвырнув браслет себе за спину, сразу прыгнула в затягивающуюся воронку вместе с Раймондом.

***

В этот раз падения не было. Я только с разбега побежала по довольно толстой ветке, по инерции потянув за собой Раймонда. Смогла я остановиться только спустя метр, и вовремя - ветка становилась тоньше и разделялась на три части. Даже сейчас она опасно хрустнула под ногами, и теперь мой провожатый, все еще не отпустив моей руки, потянул меня на себя, отчего мы оказались ближе к основанию ветки. И только потом решили осмотреться.

Был вечер, если не ночь, но вокруг было достаточно светло, мы были в густонаселенном городе. Присмотревшись, отметила знакомые вывески и магазины, и скисла - мы в Сеуле. Значит, точно не в месте назначения. Уже хотела повернуться к Кадису и сообщить неутешительную новость, но застыла, чувствуя знакомую энергетику. Повернула голову - о, так здесь и наши местные версии. Я осмотрела колоритную компанию и только и могла, что удивленно глазами хлопать.

Рейзел напоминал мне чем-то священника, виной всему эта ряса, подол которой развевался при каждом его шаге. Немного позади него шел Франкенштейн и... И если бы не чуткие руки Раймонда, я бы свалилась с дерева. И нет, вовсе не от удивления от его костюма. Как я уже успела убедиться, с хвостом и ушками выглядит он выше всяких похвал. Но... Котик? Миленький, впрочем, рыжий, в косплее самого Франкенштейна. Это было для меня словно удар по самой сути. Что Франки в моей голове, что реальный из моего мира, оба никогда бы не согласились на питомца, а тут такая рыжая прелесть. Как вернусь - попытаюсь уломать его на котенка, чем черт не шутит. Позади Франкенштейна шагала в ряд четверка, и я снова распахнула рот от удивления. Меня не смутила ни Сейра в облике ангела, ни Такео в облике беса, ни даже неизвестный парень не взволновал, но вот улыбчивая Айрис в костюме чертенка... Неужели в этой вселенной она - не враг? Или прикидывается хорошей? Черт, это слишком подозрительно.

\- А ты куда? - Раймонд, что так и не думал отпускать мою руку, придержал мой порыв спрыгнуть вниз. Я поджала губы, не ответив, и уставилась на всех снова.

Тао напомнил мне персонажа из какого-то стимпанкового фильма, М-21 был приодет за оборотня, презентуясь очень недурно. С ними были также братья Кертье, младшенький в косплее Драко Малфоя, а старшенький выглядел как навороченная мумия. Здешние герои подошли как раз к детям, по которым я только мазнула взглядом. Что тут делает Айрис? В общих чертах Раймонд прав, нельзя вмешиваться, но если честно... Не могла я допустить, чтобы эта сумасшедшая провернула какую-то интригу, ну в самом деле, это даже немного бьет по моей самооценке.

\- Раймонд, пусти меня, - я посмотрела на Ноблесс предельно серьезно. - Я хочу только убедиться в их безопасности.

\- А если окажется, что опасность есть? Я тут, чтобы не позволять тебе вмешиваться.

\- Эй, ты мне что, не веришь? - делано обиделась. - Ну не стану же я драку затевать посреди улицы, - Раймонд поджал губы и кивнул, но по нему было заметно, как он скептически относится к моим словам.

Пользуясь тем, что меня не схватили повторно за руку, спрыгнула с дерева, скрыв свою ауру. Затесаться в толпу было не сложно, хвосты, распустившиеся веером, тоже не были никем замечены. Вся компания веселилась, не обращая внимания, казалось бы, ни на что вокруг, даже призови я Копье прямо здесь. Дождавшись удобного момента, то есть момента, когда Айрис встала в очередь за напитками вместе с незнакомым мне блондином, я прижала кинжал из кончика хвоста к ее лбу, быстро проговорив заклятие и считывая информацию. Я старалась вести себя естественно, но полученная информация меня потрясла, в какой-то момент я даже запнулась об стул, чуть ли не падая и пролив на какого-то мужчину недавно купленное мохито. Извинилась перед ним, спрятав хвосты и сняв с себя сокрытие ауры, и вернулась к Раймонду.

\- Удивительно, но эта Айрис полностью на их стороне. Тот парень, Свен, не попаданец, но канон прилично так изменил. Еще и его способности... Такие необычные и занятные, - отвернулась от Кадиса, смотря на блондина с плохо скрываемым восхищением. - Надо же, сменили Айрис в Тейру. Поверить не могу, и как другим расскажу - не поверят.

\- Значит, не будем вмешиваться, я надеюсь? - Кадис, закинув руки за голову, сидел на ветке, лениво смотря то на звезды, то на людей.

\- Нет, не будем, но... Но я не смогу сдержаться! - с хохотом спрыгнула с дерева, пока меня не поймал Раймонд. Он-то хорошо понимал, что если попадется на глаза своему брату, то тут завяжется нехилая заварушка. Повернулась и успела только заметить его округлившееся глаза. Шок и негодование, это так по-нашему. Надеюсь, он не станет сейчас приказывать на правах контракта.

_Только не делай ничего безрассудного._

В ответ по мысленной связи послала легкую благодарность и восхищение. Забежала в ближайший магазинчик и купила самый простенький фотоаппарат, а выйдя, стала оглядываться. Вот они, вышли из тира. Я купила еще в ларьке неподалеку светящиеся синим цветом рожки и побежала к компании здешнего мира. Правда, неведомым образом запуталась в собственных ногах и полетела прямо наземь. Приподнялась, услышала вопль Тао насчет похищения бедной лошадки волком и решила подойти спокойнее, не бежать, чтобы не навернуться снова.

\- Простите, пожалуйста! - я с улыбкой подошла к Франкенштейну, поклонившись немного. Рожки слетели с головы, а когда их подняла - один мигал, а второй светился сплошным цветом. Тю, дешевка какая. Снова надела и посмотрела на здешнего меня и на Свена, что был рядом с ним. - Извините, но можно мне попросить фото с вашей компанией? У вас, пожалуй, лучшие костюмы в целом Сеуле! - так, немного лести никогда не помешает.

Мне дали добро, и я вместе с Тао смогла кое-как поставить фотоаппарат на подоконник витрины так, чтобы было видно всех и в полный рост. Мы же видели как выглядим в витрине, и потому активно корчили рожицы и дурачились. Несмотря на то, что я, по сути, была там чужой, чувствовала себя легко и непринужденно, словно попала домой. Поэтому разошлись мы только спустя какое-то время, и, как только местная компания отдалилась, возле меня появился Раймонд.

\- Все, уже сделала все, что хотела? - я кивнула, с легкой улыбкой, смотря на фото, которое как раз было открыто. - Тогда открывай портал, возвращаемся.

Я сосредоточилась на своих чувствах, подумала о месте, куда хочу вернуться, и одной рукой поглаживала кольцо, а другой - подвеску. Портал стал формироваться и расширяться, и как только приобрел нужную форму, в него тут же шагнул Раймонд, а я в последний раз повернулась на здешнюю семью Франкенштейна. И с удивлением заметила, что нас провожает взглядом Рейзел, слегка мне улыбаясь. Ответила улыбкой и шагнула в портал. Пора мне возвращаться к себе.

***

\- Больше я с ней не пойду, - это было первым, что сказал Раймонд, как только перешагнул через портал в лабораторию. Все посмотрели на него с удивлением, а я - с интересом. Неужели догадался? - эта женщина меня вообще не слушает, - в его голосе слышались обидчивые нотки, а когда Ноблесс повернулся ко мне - и вовсе шкодливо ухмыльнулся. Я чуть не задохнулась от возмущения! Вот как ты играешь, актеришка?

\- Поддерживаю, я тоже больше с ним никуда не пойду, - теперь была очередь Раймонда смотреть на меня удивленно. - У него слишком плохая репутация. В какой канон мы бы не попали, вряд ли его там примут с распростертыми объятиями. - Ноблесс от такого тона удивленно изогнул бровь, Рейзел важно закивал, а вот Родерик не сдержал смешка, когда Раймонд пробурчал себе под нос "брат, и ты туда же?"

\- Тогда пойду с тобой я, - Франкенштейн выпрямился, передавая планшет Тао, и стягивая с себя халат. - Уж я-то тебе точно не дам наломать дров, - не могла не согласиться с этим утверждением, да и при Франкенштейне мне всегда спокойнее... Идея неплохая, по сути своей. Только напоследок похлопала себя по карманам. Деньги есть, причем в трех валютах, фотоаппарат при мне, сыворотки тоже, как и лекарства первой необходимости, в общем, готова я.

\- Ладно, пойдем, - после этих слов быстро затащила его в портал, молясь только чтобы нас не закинуло куда-нибудь к черту на кулички. Надежда самостоятельно попасть к Алекси угасала все больше и больше.

***

Из портала мы вывалились, судя по всему, в гостиной, но это точно была не Лукедония или Сеул. Правда, также и не мой мир, потому что модифицированное трио, Сейра и Регис были в окружении совсем незнакомых нам людей, и похоже, мы прервали им чаепитие. Ну... Упс, что ли?

Не успела я объясниться, что мы - не враги, как я почувствовала в рыженькой девушке, сидящей на диване, Темное Копье. Мое оружие будто хотело перейти к ней, но я сумела подавить этот порыв. А вот Франкенштейн до конца не смог, ладони у него были уже поглощенные. Поймала его за запястье, пытаясь утихомирить, и не успела и рта открыть, как в комнату ввалился сначала мужчина, который целился в нас с револьвера, а потом здешний Франкенштейн с Копьем в обнимку. Ситуация становится все более напряженной.

\- Простите что вломились в ваш дом, мы пришли с миром, - немного испуганно пролепетала это, все-таки, чтобы научиться не бояться наставленного на тебя ствола нужен не один год уверенности, что тебе это нипочем. Оба Франкенштейна смерили себя пытливым, недоверчивым взглядом, но оружие отозвали.

\- Кто вы такие? - мужчина с пистолетом же не думал сбавлять своего вражьего настроя и я тяжело вздохнула.

\- Мы попаданцы, попали к вам случайно. Я обучаюсь делать порталы.

\- Еще розочку мне наколдуй, чтобы я поверил, - буркнул мужчина, чем невероятно меня разозлил. Хочешь розочку? Да пожалуйста! Я вытянула руку в его сторону, сосредоточила энергию, и спустя пару секунд из дула ствола торчала белая роза, словно вывешенный мной белый флаг примирения.

\- Чиллер, я думаю, они не врут, - робко отозвалась та рыженькая, которая словно притягивала к себе Копье, но мужчина лишь на нее посмотрел, а потом повернулся к здешнему ученому.

\- Франкенштейн, в этом вашем Союзе клонируют?

\- Если и да, то я об этом не в курсе. Я вообще думал, что у нас несколько другие визитеры, - блондин подошел к нам, внимательно осматривая. - Говорите, попали сюда по случайности? В этот дом, или...

\- Или, - вместо меня ответил мой любимый. - Пусть ты тогда не нашел доказательств, другие миры существуют. Мы из другого мира.

\- Хех, я это знал, - в знакомых, но одновременно чужих глазах зажегся интерес. - Как ты к этому дошел?

\- Да она вот, пришла из другого мира, заявила права на школу, Мастера... Моя реинкарнация, Ольга.

\- Приятно познакомиться, имя мое вы знаете.

\- Если бы только имя, - я фыркнула, смотря с ленцой на блондина. - А мы ведь не в Корее? Какое было последнее происшествие, когда вы оттуда уехали?

\- Ольга, - мой спутник посмотрел на меня укоризненно, а я только плечами пожала.

\- Последнее масштабное действо, которое было перед отъездом сюда, это визит в Лукедонию, - задумчиво проговорил здешний Франкенштейн, а у меня в глазах зажглись искорки азарта.

\- О, так получается мы еще и из будущего...

\- Ольга! - Мой попутчик рявкнул на меня, но было уже поздно - здешний Франкенштейн тоже не хило заинтересовался этой новостью.

\- Может, захотите остаться на чай? - хозяин этого дома улыбнулся нам, а Франкенштейн отрицательно замахал головой.

\- Вынужденны отказаться, у нас еще слишком много дел.

\- Но Франкенштейн, давай им поможем! - возмущенно посмотрела на блондина, но тот только взял меня за правую руку, и прижал к кулону.

\- Нет. Мы должны уйти. Оля, верни нас домой, - в любимых глазах плескалось недовольство, а голос был немного севшим. Я не понимала, почему он так сильно хочет отсюда сбежать, но в своем желании он был искренен. Я только с сожалением посмотрела на здешнего Франкенштейна, и успела сказать только "Все будет хорошо" как меня тут же затащили обратно в портал. Совсем бесславное путешествие.

***

\- Какого вообще черта, Франкенштейн?! - когда мы вышли из портала я быстро зациклила его браслетом, и тут же посмотрела на блондина с легким негодованием.

\- Мы не должны вмешиваться в чужую историю. Видела же сколько там посторонних. Будущее там наверняка изменено, - Франкенштейн говорил спокойно, а я только недовольно дернула губой.

\- Да даже если и так, об возможных опасностях можно было предупредить, - пусть это и было сказано спокойнее, но мое недовольство было слишком явным, чтобы этого не заметить.

\- Ольга, - ученый посмотрел на меня с незначительным упреком в глазах, и я только тяжело вздохнула.

\- Ладно, пусть так. По сути ты прав, всех не спасу, но постараться - постараюсь, ты уж меня прости. И больше ты со мной не пойдешь, скорее всего, - на моем лице была холодная решимость, все наблюдатели затаили дыхание, видимо ожидая ссоры, но этого не было у меня в планах. - Ты слишком известная всем личность, и если у остальных твое внезапное появление может вызвать удивление, то у своей другой версии... Сейчас чудом обошлось без рукоприкладства, а у меня разнимать возможною драку нет желания. Я просто хочу найти правильный адрес, черт возьми! - с раздражением посмотрела на толкучку возле двери. С кем бы тут пойти?

Фигура не должна быть слишком великого калибра, но это должен быть кто-то, кто сможет за себя постоять. Ну или быстро сбежать, в случае чего. Из тех, кто может за себя постоять, это точно Кира и М-24, а вот быстро бегают Тао и Такео. Благородных я не рассматривала, думаю, в любом мире меньше бы испугались клона человека, чем благородного. А если мое прибытие не будет носить слишком опасного характера, то и выиграю больше времени на переговоры. Но одна не сунусь, аж вздрогну, как вспомню свое первое попадание. Тихий ужас. Нужно взять кого-то, кто меня подстрахует, так как я сама стану выступать в роли грубой силы, значит мой выбор падет на Такео или Тао. Но вот кого выбрать из них двоих? Я задумчиво посмотрела на портал, и кто-то словно щелкнул в мозгу кнопкой. Естественно, этот выбор будет лучшим, как ни посмотри.

\- Такео. Отправишься со мной в этот раз? - из толпы вышел стрелок, еле заметно улыбаясь.

\- Почему бы и нет? - мою протянутую руку слегка сжали, Такео стал серьезен, глядя на портал.

\- Будем надеяться, в этот раз нам повезет, - сказала я, откидывая браслет Ани в руки Франкенштейна, и шагнула в портал.

***

Как в случае с Раймондом и Франкенштейном, из портала мы вышли на своих двоих, но немного пошатываясь. Правда потом Такео не удержался на ногах и хлопнулся на землю. С трудом сдержалась, чтобы не повторить его подвиг, почему-то этот перенос был сложным. Такео был откровенно удивлен, даже незначительно щурил глаза, в портале было слишком ярко, а вышли мы оттуда в ночь. Я быстро покрутила головой, пытаясь понять обстановку. Хмм... Обеспокоенные дети неподалеку, Регис и Шарк стоят, словно только-только отпрыгнули друг от друга. Похоже, мы помешали чужой драке. Ну что же... Повеселимся. Но прежде всего стоило подумать о стрелке. Скорее всего, он сейчас словил немного ностальгии.

\- Это веселье я пропустила. Хотя понимаю, для тебя это сложно. Но, возможно, ты хочешь отомстить? - внимательно посмотрела на Такео. Перехватить его взгляд не представлялось возможным, он внимательно осматривал обстановку, но похоже, задумался. Значит, услышал, и то хорошо. Регис на нас смотрел спокойно, но невооруженным взглядом было заметно, что нас восприняли как врагов. Понять его можно, здешнему благородному мы не знакомы, и сейчас действительно можем восприниматься как серьезная угроза. А вот Шарк похоже почувствовал неладное.

\- Такео... - в этом утверждении чувствовался вопрос. - Ты какого здесь забыл? Ты же вроде как на базе оставался? - хо-хо, так Шарк принял Такео за здешнего напарника? Это можно весело обыграть. Не обращая внимание на тихие вопросы детей повернулась к Такео, смотря на него с немым вопросом. Это может быть для него довольно тяжело, так сказать, прямая конфронтация с не радужным прошлым. Так что в случае чего, я могу прихлопнуть Шарка. Ни с чем он не уйдет, обязательно захочет победить, а отдавать ему детей? Ну уж нет, увольте. Такео посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, мотнул головой, словно пытаясь отогнать какие-то мысли, и поднявшись, посмотрел на Шарка.

\- Ты ответишь, Шарк, за все те смерти гражданских. Ты, - он подчеркнул это слово интонацией, - виновен, не я, - Такео показательно медленно вытянул пистолет, еще его и перезарядил. Я, широко улыбаясь, показала ему большой палец. Хорошо сказано, отлично. Шарк от таких слов немного подобрался, было заметно, что он смекнул, какая незавидная судьба его ждет. Вот только не осознает, насколько. Моя улыбка стала еще шире.

\- Что, решил предать Союз? - на черных губах улыбочка, и меня чуть не передернуло. В его исполнении я ее еще не видела. Зрелище так себе, и еще ножиком своим поигрывает. - Не боишься, что они в отместку кокнут твою обожаемую сестричку?

После этих слов он закинул в рот таблетку. Будто бы его это спасет. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы не было так жалко. Вижу, они уже привыкли манипулировать Такео таким образом. Вот сейчас и огорчится, бедняжка. В воздухе вдруг появилась нотка облегчения, и я скосила взгляд на Региса. Тот, полностью расслабившись, направился к ошарашенным детям.

\- Союз я предал сразу после уничтожения ДА-5... - мне даже не пришлось смотреть на Такео, чтобы знать, как он сейчас выглядит, но я тем не менее, посмотрела в его сторону. Бесстрастный взгляд, каменное лицо, интонация робота. Хорошо поработал Родерик, раз его даже не тронуло возвращение в свой личный кошмар. Не верилось, что он умел так хорошо притворяться. - И нет у меня никакой сестры в Союзе. Нет, и не было. Так же, как у тебя шансов выжить.

Такео одним слитым движением выдвинул на пистолете лезвие, и сделал краткий росчерк на лице агента Союза. Шарк этими словами себе загарантировал болезненную и не быструю смерть. И Такео решил немного его подразнить, видимо, так как остановился за его спиной, ожидая реакции противника. Только ветер успел потрепать его полы пиджака. Шарк, который только что явно выпал в осадок и разъярился одновременно, отмер и бросился на бывшего напарника. Такео не предпринимал никаких попыток нападать, ушел в защиту, лишь изредка контратаковал, и я видела по его глазам - он прекрасно знает, что именно это выводит Шарка из себя эффективнее всего. Я же повернулась к благородному.

\- Регис. Вскоре тут будет труп. Можешь отвести детей в безопасное место? - слегка улыбнулась, пытаясь придать просьбе максимум дружелюбия. - Мы, как только тут закончим, догоним вас. Не дело детям на такое смотреть, - мотнула головой, намекая на это медленное убийство. Меня же сразу обдало такой волной сомнения, но, видимо, аристократ взвесил все за и против, и отозвался:

\- Ладно, хотя я и сам бы с ним легко справился, - Регис отвернулся от меня, гордо зашагав и подгоняя компанию Шинву жестом. Детки были явно растеряны, правда, Шинву явно хотел что-то сказать Такео, но в итоге позволил себя увести. Благородный же, еще раз коротко взглянул в сторону драки Такео и Шарка, и они стали отдаляться.

\- Конечно ты бы справился! - крикнула ему вдогонку, и сама решила повернуться лицом к драчунам. Такео был явно быстрее, чем этого ожидал Шарк, и потому снайпер его нехило теснил, пусть он и не мастер ближнего боя. И это после принятия D! Гордость за Такео бурлила во мне, не давая оставаться на месте, да и смотреть на чужой бой, без возможности вмешаться, было скучно. Я распустила веер своих хвостов, проверяя как далеко отошли дети и Регис. А потом, недолго думая, прыгнула на крышу. Возможно, встречу еще кого-то. Просьба Франкенштейна не вмешиваться набатом стучала в голове, немного сдерживая мои кровожадные порывы.

Прыгнув на крышу, а потом на следующую, я почувствовала некоторые остаточные массы энергии. Осмотрелась, и чуть ли не в последний момент заметила знакомую фигуру подрывника. Догнать, конечно, можно было, но был ли в этом смысл? Возможно, больше смысла будет, если Хаммер успеет донести своим, что Шарка тюкнули тут? Не канон, не канон... И как же меня это радует! С такими веселыми мыслями я спрыгнула с крыши аккурат возле Такео, на секунду прерывая этот бой. Хотя, если быть точной - избиение или убиение.

\- А твой напарничек сбежал, оставил бедного Шарки одного... - тон действительно был сочувствующий, только вот мою лыбу за такую никто не воспринял. Шарк взбеленился, и, прокричав что-то мало цензурное, бросился на меня, правда Такео отвел эту атаку, снова акцентируя внимание противника на себе. - Такео, закругляйся, нам еще Региса догонять, - повернулась ко всему этому действию спиной. Мое указание исполнили, и после еще нескольких коротких окриков Шарка, стонов боли и просто воплей раздался звук выстрелов, и сразу стало блаженно тихо. Такео поравнялся со мной, пряча пистолет, и выкидывая грязный от крови платок в мусорную урну. Я хмыкнула, и снайпер легко улыбнулся мне. Очень хорошо его понимаю, убивать демонов своего прошлого приятно. Мы шли быстрым шагом, потому и нагнали ребят довольно недалеко от места преступления.

\- Вижу, вы уже закончили, - Регис был непривычно сдержан и спокоен. - Думаю, вам стоит пройти вместе со мной и дать некоторые объяснения.

\- Конечно-конечно, мы не будем против разговора, - ответила жизнерадостно, хотя и была обеспокоена тем, как Такео будет говорить с детьми. Ведь здесь с Ик-Ханом и Суйи он незнаком. Но оказалось, напрасно - Такео довольно хорошо отыграл свою роль. Потому я и могла с чистым сердцем продолжить свое высказывание. - Я даже хотела попросить о том, чтобы ты нас туда отвел.

\- Следуйте за мной, - Регис отвернулся от нас, двигаясь знакомым маршрутом. Дети шли немного позади, утащив с собой Такео, и рассказывая, как они познакомились. Что было для меня удивительно, Такео даже принялся говорить с акцентом, чтобы себя не выдавать, но таких ошибок как раньше не делал, явно не хотел никого смущать. Вскоре мы добрели до дома, и я вошла в зал, облегченно вздохнув. Ноль разрушений, Рейзел, пьющий чай, и атмосфера домашнего уюта расслабляла.

_Не сильно расслабляйся, ты не у себя._

Пренебрегать таким советом было глупо, потому я и замерла, стесняясь садиться на диван, пока хозяева не предложат, Такео явно был со мной солидарен, так как застыл, как только поравнялся со мной. Я посмотрела на Франкенштейна, который явно чувствовал от нас опасность, и вздохнула. Начинало надоедать, что везде нас воспринимают как врагов, но ситуацию понимала. Интересно, сам Франки уже на этот момент встречался со здешним Такео?

\- Регис? - хозяин дома явно хотел услышать объяснения, а благородный немного стушевался, смотря то на Франкенштейна, то на детей.

\- Они помогли отбить нападение.

\- Привет, - криво усмехнулась, смотря на блондина. Нужно ведь как-то сгладить углы. - Я уже предвкушаю интересный разговор, - этими словами эффекта я могла добиться противоположного, но меня уже начало заносить. В чужом мире Копье вело себя малость неадекватно, как и сейчас, начало уже ощущаться в ауре. Такео переводил взгляд то на меня, то на Франкенштейна, явно волнуясь, не вспыхнет ли между нами какая-то перепалка.

\- Хм. И что же такого интересного вы можете мне сказать, чтоб у меня не было желания избавиться от вас здесь и сейчас? - ученый растянул губы в ответной ухмылке, внимательно меня рассматривая. Судя по тому, что все вокруг, кроме детей и Рейзела подобрались, то мою ауру уже засекли. Правда, с ответом опередил меня Шинву.

\- Да ладно вам, директор Ли! - Шинву встал, ненавязчиво останавливаясь сбоку, словно готов нас в случае чего прикрыть, и почесал макушку немного неловким жестом. - Извините, что мы привели их, не предупредив заранее, но этот мистер помог нам с этим ненормальным наркоманом.

\- Ох, это был натуральный наркоман, - я серьезно закивала головой, силясь не выдать себя смехом, но вряд ли могла скрыть это в своих глазах, так как Такео уже нервно потел и пытался меня незаметно дергать за рукав кофты.

\- А рассказать тебе, Франки, - шкодливая ухмылка, - я могу очень многое. И того, что уже знаешь, и того, что тебе неизвестно.

\- Да ну-у-у... - Франкенштейн протянул это, в прищуренных глазах было заметно раздражение. - Ладно, ребята, - ученый, повернувшись к детям, уже сиял улыбкой, - Сейра как раз приготовила ужин, так что садитесь кушать, а мы с вашими новыми знакомыми пойдем поговорить, - после такого указания, замаскированного под вежливое предложение, он направился в лабораторию. Конечно, я не обманываюсь, что нам настолько доверяют, бледный Такео, что шел возле меня, еле переставляя ноги, тоже так видимо посчитал, но ни он, ни я не отчаивались. Да что там, шла я чуть не хлопая в ладоши. Правда от этого жеста Такео меня остановил.

\- Мы, вроде как, не должны были вмешиваться? - бросил поспешно он, поймав меня без намека за ладонь.

\- О, так убивать Шарка ты был горазд, а мне уже и с Франкенштейном поболтать нельзя? - в несколько притворной обиде я вырвала ладонь и первой вошла в лабораторию. Только спустя минуту до меня дошло, что это могло выглядеть несколько нагло, так как это не _мой_ дом. Но... Гулять так гулять.

\- Итак? - как только прозвучали эти слова, лаборатория сразу наполнилась жутью Копья. Мне, как носителю такого же Копья, это было, в сущности, по барабану, а вот Такео от такого могло захватить та часть Копья, что была в нем, и тогда пиши пропало.

\- Попридержи коней, мы тут пришли с мирными целями! - для наглядности еще и руки подняла, но вот то, что на них скопилось Копье, едва ли было сигналом к мирным переговорам. Мысленно попросила Копье сгинуть, и указала уже чистой рукой на Такео. - Этот парень со мной - реабилитированная версия из будущего того, чья команда сейчас пихает вам палки в колеса. А я... - я запнулась, взвешивая, как будет лучше себя представить, но что может быть лучше правды? Губы исказила улыбка, в глазах появился азарт, было интересно, как это воспримет здешний Франки. - Твоя будущая версия.

\- Так себе объяснение, - на ухмылку мне ответили ухмылкой. - И что же "версия из будущего" здесь забыла?

\- Мы попали к вам, сюда, случайно, - села на кушетку и подозвала за собой Такео, и так ведь бедняга такой бледный, что, кажется, душа сейчас тело покинет. Тот безропотно послушался, но потом встрепенулся, смотря на Франкенштейна с легким испугом. Я же слегка занервничала, наматывая локон на палец. - Ну и вывалились мы из портала как раз когда детей хотели похитить. По-твоему мы должны были просто смотреть? Да и дать урок этой мразине стоило давно.

\- Предположим. И почему вы все еще здесь? - по блондину было заметно, что доверием тут и не пахнет. - Кстати, было бы неплохо, если бы еще потрудилась объяснить, кто твой спутник.

\- Как догадываешься, мой спутник из будущего, так же как и я. Зовут Такео, снайпер, отличный стрелок, на ближних расстояниях тоже неплох. Не так давно получил немного сил Копья. Его нынешняя версия состоит в группировке ДА-5. Могу и о них больше рассказать. Но главное, что тебе стоит знать... - оперлась локтями на колени, пытливо смотря на ученого. - Если не хочешь допустить трат сил Мастера, то нам следует нанести им визит вежливости, до того как нас позовут.

\- У меня есть встречное предложение - ты рассказываешь мне все, а я уже сам решу, что мне делать, - по его тону было предельно ясно, что и слова сейчас будут подвергаться сомнениям, было что-то вроде недосказанности. Не нужно было иметь полностью открытый третий глаз, чтобы это прочувствовать.

\- И даже не проверишь достоверности моих слов? - в отличии от него, я пришла тут не в покер играть, так что сказала прямо то, что думаю. - Давай, любой вопрос из твоего прошлого. Конечно тот, на который ответ знаешь только ты.

\- Сама по себе формулировка подразумевает, что ты можешь ответить на любой вопрос. Так что даже правильные ответы не будут гарантировать мое доверие, - ученый пожал плечами. - Но попробовать можно. Как и почему Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел стал моим Мастером?

\- Моя уверенность не беспочвенна. А насчет Мастера... Хех. Ты убегал от Геджутеля и Рагара, забежал к нему в особняк, чтобы спрятаться, Мастер тебя прикрыл, говоря, что ты его слуга. Впрочем, ты сам представился слугой, встретив его немногим раньше в коридоре. А инициатива контракта шла от тебя, исподтишка подлить кровушки в чашку с чаем, хитрюга... - улыбнулась я ему с намеком, разве что только пальцем не погрозила.

\- Ладно, теперь мы можем вернуться к тому, о чем ты хотела рассказать, - пусть ученый и не давал по себе этого заметить, отлично владея самоконтролем, я почувствовала чуть ли не осязаемо, как его скептицизм пошел на спад.

\- Прекрасные новости! - да, я ерничала, но мне очень хотелось хоть немного растолкать этот айсберг. - Раз можем поговорить, то послушай. Та группировка, я не сказала бы, что слишком сильна, их уровень сил для тебя на один зубок, но их гибель привлечет сюда других, более сильных представителей. Вкратце, о Рейзеле узнают в Союзе, в том числе и мятежники, ошивающееся там. И каждый из них, как ты понимаешь, будет желать драк и убийств.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что они еще не знают? - удивление Франкенштейна хоть и задумывалось, скорее всего, быть скрытным, все равно не осталось мной незамеченным, что вызвало у меня широкую, предвкушающую улыбку.

\- Нет, вон, Кромбель тебя вообще за Ноблесс считает, - склонила голову вбок, все так же ухмыляясь, и решила проверить границы терпеливости здешней версии меня и любимого. - Ты бы хоть чаем угостил, что ли. А Такео - валерьянкой, - ухх! Уничтожающий взгляд от Такео я почувствовала буквально кожей.

\- Чай - это наверх, уже после того, как мы закончим. А Такео валерьянка вряд ли поможет, раз он вынужден постоянно находиться в твоем присутствии, - ухмылка ученого была для меня абсолютно понятной и знакомой, но мгновение спустя тот стал снова серьезен. - И раз уж у тебя неудержимый приступ альтруизма, может поделишься еще кое-какой информацией? Ты знаешь, где искать Т-03?

\- Кого? - недоуменно посмотрела сначала на ученого а потом на Такео. - Мы о таком не знаем ничего. Видимо, это ваш, из здешнего мира. Или попаданец, как мы. Но я могу поискать, если тут осталась его энергия. У вас есть какая-то его вещь?

\- Не думаю. Чтож, тогда мы и вправду можем вернуться к остальным. - Франкенштейн качнул головой в сторону выхода. Я спрыгнула с кушетки, и поравнялась с ученым. Вслед за мной пошел и Такео, явно довольный сменой локации.

\- Мы разрешили возникшее недоразумение, так что какое-то время они, - кивнул в нашу сторону Франкенштейн, зайдя в гостиную, - поживут у меня. Чувствуйте себя как дома, - "но не забывайте что вы в гостях", так и чувствовалось продолжение в его тоне. Дети уже собирались уходить, так что только и успели, что коротко попрощаться с нами.

\- Долго мы все-таки не погостим, попали ведь мы сюда случайно, дела остались у нас, - уточнила, а Такео на мои слова, по привычке, коротко кивнул с серьезным выражением лица. - Но пока мы здесь - поможем вам. Вы ищете кого-то, верно? - посмотрела с интересом, мне уже было невтерпеж испробовать свои возможности в чужом мире с чужим богом. Ученый только поморщился.

\- Мы сейчас вообще много кого ищем.

\- Мы об Т-03, - спешно уточнил Такео.

-Точно. Где искать М-21 и новых жильцов мы знаем, - добавила я, улыбаясь в душе. Дом без Тао и Такео был слишком непривычным.

\- Где искать М-21, я тоже примерно представляю, но Мастер просил ему пока не мешать. А Т-03... Да, если ты знаешь расположение лабораторий Кромбеля, это будет очень кстати.

\- Расположений в общем не знаю, но... Как давно пропавшего здесь не было? - прикрыла глаза, сосредоточившись.

\- Неделю назад, - от хозяина особняка я почувствовала эмоции заинтересованности, значит сами мои умения тут работали отменно.

\- Чтож, в этом свои плюсы и минусы, - не открывая глаз, произнесла. Услышала, как за моей спиной появился веер моих хвостов. Металл ударял об металл, тихо дребезжа. Следов аур тут было немного, в разы меньше чем сейчас у нас дома, но незнакомая аура не улавливалась. Только когда я открыла глаза, то увидела, парящую неподалеку, белесую, почти прозрачную ниточку энергии. - Нашла примерный отпечаток его ауры. Думаю, если отправиться сейчас в город - найдем его.

\- Можно попробовать... - ученый, выразительно посмотрев на Региса, мол "только попробуй сделать так, чтоб с домом к моему возвращению хоть что-нибудь случилось", пошёл на выход. Я, не скрывая хвостов, последовала за ним, а потом прошла в парк неподалеку. Там на меня вывалились огромные массивы энергий, что не мудрено. Попыталась сосредоточиться только на белесых энергиях, но все было неподходящее, то текстура, то не прозрачность. Это меня полностью выбило из колеи, пусть я и не блистала поисковыми умениями, но такого огромного фейла у меня еще не было никогда.

\- Тут ничего. Возможно в городе найду след, - проблеяла не слишком уверенно.

\- Хм, тогда, возможно, имеет смысл идти сразу к лаборатории Союза, где мы видели его в последний раз, - кивнул Франкенштейн, видимо, уловив мою неуверенность.

\- Веди, - как ни крути, а сейчас, в этой ситуации, это было в разы логичнее того, чтобы мотаться по городу. Когда мы туда пришли, я хмыкнула, так как в голове сразу появились яркие воспоминания. Не мои, а Франкенштейна, который был в моей голове. То место, где он встретил Кромбеля, то место, где Мастер пробудил Киру... - Та самая лаборатория... - Последнее уже вырвалось у меня вслух.

\- Смею надеяться, что это единственная лаборатория Союза, которая была в этом городе. - ученый пожал плечами. Ответа не последовало - я снова решила сконцентрироваться и потому - зажмурилась. Но толку снова не было, энергия, конечно, была совсем другого калибра, но точно не такая, какую мы пытались отыскать. Ни одной зацепки, ни одного следа, по которому можно было бы пройти.

\- Здесь тоже ничего. Пусто. Словно его тут месяц не было, а не неделю.

\- Хм, - Франкенштейн криво ухмыльнулся. - А если искать Кромбеля?

\- Эту мразину я и в своем мире не умею найти, - от злости невольно сжала кулаки.

\- Жаль, очень жаль. Меня он тоже сильно раздражает... Ладно, в таком случае, здесь больше не имеет смысла оставаться. Можем возвращаться домой.

\- И это при том, что здесь он еще не сделал и сотой доли того, что произойдет, - соглашаясь с ученым, насчет пойти домой, я втянула хвосты, и вздохнула, чувствуя себя проигравшей.

\- Чтож, еще один повод убить его при следующей же возможности.

\- И ты уверен, что сдержишь свое слово? - посмотрела на ученого с интересом, спрашивая абсолютно искренне и без издевки.

\- Я не даю слово, скорее просто выражаю намерение. Не вижу никаких причин оставить ему жизнь, если будет возможность убить, - произнес Франкенштейн, ловко перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу.

\- Убить его простой задачей не будет... Разве что если застать врасплох и жахнуть сразу двумя Копьями, - ответила я на это, задумавшись, так как вспоминала финальную битву с Кромбелем, одновременно прыгая следом за Франкенштейном. Не укрылось от меня что он еле заметно вздрогнул от моих слов, но ничем другим себя не выдал.

\- Я догадывался, что он не прост. Плагиатор несчастный.

\- И не списывай со счетов Кровавый Камень. Его там, в Союзе, только ленивый не приватизировал себе.

\- Тц, - ученый явно о чем-то задумался, и судя по его лицу, вещи это были мало приятные. Только в последний момент я удержалась, чтобы утешить его. Во-первых, я-то может и знаю его, как облупленного, а вот он меня, на таком уровне, не знает. А во-вторых, банально не хотелось нарываться, а наоборот, сделать приятное.

\- Раз я не смогла помочь найти этого парня, то возможно смогу помочь в другом,- немного склонила голову в бок, раздумывая, хорошо ли я оформила свое предложение в слова. - Я знаю будущее, хоть и уверенной, что в этом мире все будет точно так же, быть не могу.

\- Тогда логичнее было бы поделиться не самими событиями, а исходными данными на конкретных противников, - на его лице проступили эмоции, тяжелые для идентификации. - Например о тех, кто прямо сейчас в городе.

\- Согласна, - проговорила я это, останавливаясь уже на территории дома, и смотря на Франкенштейна. Вроде вот он, тот самый человек, что и в моем мире, мое прошлое, но то, как смотрели эти глаза... С неким равнодушием. Это каждый раз действовало как холодный душ.

\- Что? - ученый прервал мои размышления, видимо, ему не понравился мой пристальный взгляд. Я только и могла, что головой встряхнуть.

\- Да нет, ничего, - неприметно улыбнулась. - Задумалась немного. Давай разберемся с данными на противников. Чувствую, что мое время здесь подходит к концу, - Франкенштейн на мои слова понимающие улыбнулся и прошел в дом, тут же приглашая следом за собой. Сразу после этого направился на кухню, а вернулся оттуда уже с двумя кружками с чаем, а остальные принесла Сейра. Окинул взглядом столик, и явно оставшись довольным тем, что видит, кивнул сам себе.

\- Теперь, можем продолжить разговор.

\- Можем, - я поймала кружку обеими руками, и немного зажмурилась от приятного аромата. Обожаю чай в исполнении Франкенштейна. Но отпивать не спешила. - Эти парни, ДА-5 не самые слабые, но и особо сильными их не назовешь. Каждый из них имеет таблетку D, которая рассчитана на повышение показателей. Правда, не столько их, сколько некой Доктор Айрис. Эта группа, ДА-5, вообще задуманы как экстренная подпитка для нее. Суть в том, что их лидер, Кранц, может поглотить все силы, включительно с жизненными, всех членов команды, - Такео на этих словах тяжело вздохнул, смыкая веки. Не могла не глянуть на него без сочувствия. - Но если до того дойдет, Айрис поглотит этого лидера, о чем тот не знает. О поглощении, в общей сложности, никто в команде, кроме Кранца, не знает. А тот, в свою очередь, даже не догадывается, что сам является лишь подпиткой.

\- Значит, их надо просто разделить, - с присущим ему серьезным выражением лица покивал Регис. Я дернула губой в улыбке, припоминая, как он выглядел в виде морской свинки. Франкенштейн раздумывал о чем-то, и его задумчивое лицо говорило о том, что мыслями своими он доволен.

\- Ольга... - Такео позвал меня, смотря несколько выжидающие. Я понимала, в каком русле текут его мысли - побыстрее вернуться домой. Не марать собой канон сильнее необходимого. Но точно ли имеем мы право уйти, не рассказав все что знаем? Но мнение снайпера в его безмолвной просьбе было более логичное, чем моя иррациональное желание побыть Вангой. В итоге, я пошла с собой на компромисс и кивнула Такео, тут же переведя взгляд на ученого.

\- Нам уже нужно возвращаться. Есть еще у вас какие-то вопросы? Может, что конкретное интересует?

\- Все будет хорошо, - Рейзел сказал вместо Франкенштейна, а я на секунду замерла, смотря внимательно на Ноблесс. Я знала, трагедии он не допустит, но понимает ли, что его самоубийственные замашки - для многих уже трагедия? Но возможно, в этом мире он себя побережет. Кивнула Рейзелу и повернулась к Франкенштейну, уже желая повторить за Рейзелом, добавляя "дорогой", но в последний момент прикусила себе язык. Это не мой Франкенштейн.

\- Да. Будет хорошо. Пошли, Такео, - это было единственное, что я смогла из себя выдавить. Франкенштейн встал вслед за нами, провожая к двери. Вроде и просто хороший тон, но эта искра интереса в глазах была слишком красноречива. Задумавшись над линией поведения здешней версии меня, я подошла ко входной двери, и только тут осознала, что лучше не делать этого на улице. Значит будем делать тут. Остановилась, вслед за мной Такео, осторожным движением правой руки сжала свой кулон, сосредоточившись и думая только и исключительно о своем доме. Ожидаемо, появился портал, завораживающий перламутровым цветом.

\- Прощайте, - я улыбнулась Франкенштейну, что стоял ближе чем остальные, и поймала Такео за руку, отмечая, что Ноблесс остался невозмутим, а вот Регис, как ни пытался копировать Рейзела, все равно косил взглядом в сторону портала.

\- Удачи, - Франкенштейн кивнул нам, и мы вместе со стрелком сделали шаг вперед, позволяя укутать нас перламутровой, теплой энергией.

***

Из портала мы вышли спокойно, на своих двоих, я отпустила руку Такео, и только успела поймать его взгляд, как повернулась ко всем ожидающим.

\- Я уже в гробу видала эту политику невмешательства, беру с собой любого, кто захочет пойти, - Франкенштейн уже хотел было мне возразить, его недовольство висело в воздухе в виде знакомой энергии, как Родерик вышагнул из толпы.

\- Раз любого, то возьми меня. Я так люблю путешествия, - он откинул свои волосы себе за спину, и его обычная одежда развеялась, сменяясь формой Лукедонии. Умный выбор.

\- Хочешь, так пошли, - я придержала рукой уже схлопывающийся портал, словно дверь лифта пыталась удержать. Входя в портал я думала только об одном - лишь бы попасть к Алекси, лишь бы найти мою подругу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> *машет лапкой* на этот раз я справилась быстрее)  
> Хочу предоставить ссылки на работы, в порядке, в котором попала в них наша Оля:  
> 1) "Белая полоса" - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5837237  
> 2) "Пересеченные линии судьбы" - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5925137  
> 3) "Welcome to... Noblesse!!!" - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6914119  
> Отдельно хочу отблагодарить авторов этих работ, то бишь Remedioss и Mad_Ereb за поддержку, понимание и конечно же, за согласие в сотрудничестве. Низкий поклон Вам!)))


	48. Часть 47

Как только мы вошли в портал, я отметила что вестибулярный аппарат у меня подает сигналы о смене центра тяжести и гравитации. Глаза отстали лишь на долю секунды, и я поняла что мы падаем с потолка, так как увидела, что перед ними пол. Не долго думая, тут же постелила под себя Лорда, и заткнула ему ладонью рот.

\- У меня гребанное дежавю, - прошептала Родерику. - В первый раз я попала тоже с потолка, и это был не радужный мир. Веди себя тихо.

Блондин глазами метал молнии. Его эмофон так и орал, почти как по ментальной связи, мол, "а как же! Тихо себя веди! Сначала с потолка упал, а потом и это недоразумение придавило". Но тем не менее, он закатил глаза, а потом серьезно кивнул. Только после этого отняла ладошку. Из гостиной доносился шум и гам, и я рискнула выглянуть, надеясь остаться незаметной. Но единственное, что мне было заметно - какая-то девушка в фиолетовом костюме. Неужели мы снова попали в мирный отрезок времени? Повернувшись к Родерику, шально улыбнулась.

\- Что ты задумала, женщина?

\- Ну, ты же не будешь против, если мы нагло присоединимся к чужой вечеринке? - заметив одобрение на лице прошлого Лорда, я выпустила погулять энергию Копья, выходя в зал, и давая знак Родерику подождать в прихожей.

\- Кто ты? - почти сразу услышала знакомый голос. Девушка же попыталась развернуться, но, неловко подогнув ногу, стала заваливаться на бок. Прежде чем она коснулась пола её подхватил Раджек. Она попыталась оттолкнуть парня, и в итоге они всё же упали. Раджек развалился на полу звездой. Кертье был парнем сообразительным и, после попытки помочь девушке подняться и получив за это локтем в солнечное сплетение и ладонью в лоб, смирно лежал, пока на нём с пыхтением возился огромный, скорее всего, баклажан, пытаясь подняться.

\- Знаешь, друг, - вдруг послышался знакомый голос, в котором я не сразу, но узнала Кэриаса, - мне думается дети не должны видеть то, что вы сейчас делаете. Регис, закрой глаза, - после этих слов послышалось какое-то шебуршание и суматоха, потом характерный звук падения и два выстрела. Во-от, этот мир более похож на мой, тишина и порядок тут только снится.

\- Упс, - произнёс, к моему удивлению, Тао, чей голос трудно спутать с другим, а после чуткий слух выловил как он, скорее всего, дует в дуло пистолета и снова услышала шебуршание. Эх, узнаю этого парня, узнаю. Я сделала осторожный шаг, слегка ухмыляясь и представляя реакцию окружающих на меня.

\- Мой дом, - с обреченным стоном проговорил Франкенштейн. - Я задал вопрос. Кто ты и как сюда попала?

\- Ох, я не желаю... - уже начала было говорить, что я мирная, но как только увидела Франкенштейна, меня тут же охватил ступор. В розовом платье, украшенном стразами, бантами, с пышным кринолином. Высокая посыпанная мукой причёска. Учёный словно прибыл из 17-18 веков. Я с минуту просто смотрела на мужчину, осознавая. А потом из моего горла вырвался перемежающийся с визгом смех. Единственное, на что меня хватило, это только прислониться к стене, жадно глотая воздух между всхлипами, и держать левую руку на груди, жестом показывая что-то Родерику, который стал осторожно выглядывать из прихожей. Это варьировалось между "ты только посмотри!" и "гибну, помоги мне!". В конце концов Лорд подошел, и осторожно выглянул в ту сторону, куда я указывала, но потом не сдержался, и вышел из укрытия полностью.

\- Злыдень... Ты что, хаха, пол решил сменить? - Родерик глубоко вздохнул, но когда посмотрел на все эти юбки платья, то не сдержал повторного смешка. - Проказник, таким меня не возьмешь.

\- Помоги... - просипела, вставая на четвереньки, вытирая слезы, и протянула бывшему Лорду, как более адекватному, содержимое своего кармана. - Помоги фото сделать. Что за стыд, но я не могу перестать ржать, - в итоге я скатилась на пол, все еще смеясь.

\- Забери меня дьявол! - воскликнул учёный в изумлении прижав руки к груди. Приоткрыв в щелочку глаза я могла наблюдать, как пальцы, всё ещё сжимающие атласную ткань платья, потянули её вверх открывая обзор на нежно-розового цвета панталончики до колен с кружевными оборками понизу. - Мисс Сейра, позвольте поинтересоваться, вы ничего нового, экспериментируя, не добавляли в утренний чай? Иначе я не могу объяснить почему имею сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть в моей гостиной ветхозаветного Жучару.

\- Что там? Что там такое, Фланель? - девушка, что лежала на Кертье, пыталась то ли подняться, то ли выпутаться из своего костюма. Она уже тяжело дышала, пыталась встать, упираясь всеми четырьмя конечностями об пол, но руки и ноги скользили, и она вновь плюхалась большим фиолетовым поролоновым животом на Раджека. Наконец она просто перекатилась с живота на спину и, прогнувшись, смогла увидеть бывшего Лорда. Меня для ее обзора загораживал Франкенштейн и она, кряхтя, пыталась отодвинуть его в сторону, шлёпая его ладошкой по ноге, облачённой в розовую туфельку сорок шестого размера, чтобы увидеть гостью. На шум подошли и остальные. Столпившись в проходе, они с удивлением созерцали хрюкающую и стенающую на полу меня и поражённые, уставились на Родерика. Кадис продолжал стоять у окна, созерцая в отражении висевшую на поясе шпагу. Видимо, на Родерика уже насмотрелся на три жизни вперед, а тут такая новинка, шпага!

\- Я один это вижу? - Кэриас сжал плечо стоявшего рядом Региса и потряс. - Мэй, ты тоже его видишь? Это Лорд!

\- Не, не он, - протянула девушка, видимо, та самая Мэй.

\- А что видишь ты? Только не говори, что что-то отличное от меня, - простонал Кэриас. - Я так и знал,что воздух этого мира отрицательно скажется на моём здоровье. Я теряю зрение, рассудок и приобретаю десятка два болезней, одно из которых - галлюциногенные видения. Лучше бы я видел обнажённых красоток, - обречённо, словно смиряясь со своей участью, пробормотал глава дома Блостер.

\- Это... Хахахах! Это все я, моя заслуга, - огромнейшим усилием воли я промолвила это, поднимаясь на колени. Но завидев Франки в розовых панталончиках, снова затряслась от смеха, хлопая по спине Родерика. - Ты сфоткал? Сфоткал? Чтоб все было! Умора, - вытерла слезы, улыбаясь.

\- Не сомневайтесь, уважаемая, - так широко, как только мог, улыбнулся Тао, - всё зафиксировано в наилучшем виде и в самых разных ракурсах.

\- Объяснись им, - Лорд кивнул в сторону толпы, по доброму улыбаясь.

\- Кхем. Простите за такую реакцию, не сдержалась. Но мы вам всем не враги, мы с мирными целями пришли! - еще раз хихикнула, и, чтобы не потерять самообладания, я стала говорить в сторону стены. - Мы попали к вам случайно, из другого мира. Я дочь бога, и учусь делать порталы. Потому так получилось. Его, - указала на бывшего Лорда, - воскресила я, случайно впрочем, по милости моего приемного отца, бога моего мира, Лакрицияра. Но кроме всего прочего... - выдержала драматичную паузу. - Я реинкарнация Франкенштейна. -

И посмотрев на мужчину, чтобы увериться в его реакции, взорвалась смехом. Снова.

\- Ведьма, - с уважением протянула девушка и хлюпнула носом. - Красивая. Фланель, а я тоже красивая? А у меня будет грудь как у неё?

\- Что за бог Локряря? - изогнул бровь Кэриас. - Ему следует воздать почести за такую очаровательную, красивую, неземную дочь.

\- Погодите, вы о чём? Вы слышали их? - Раэль, заслонив Сейру спиной, с откровенной враждебностью смотрел на нас. - Порталы, боги, реинкарнация. Они враги.

\- Вынужден согласиться с Раэлем, - Франкенштейн опустил платье и упёр руки в бока. - Что за чушь ты несёшь, с реинкарнацией?! Хотя я чувствую... Эту силу, исходящую от тебя.

\- Ну ваще круто! - Мэй хлопнула в ладоши. - Слушай, ведьма, а кто этот мужик рядом с тобой? Нашего почившего Лорда напоминает.

\- Ах, Мэй, ты тоже его видишь? - несказанно обрадовался Кэриас.

\- Если тебе от этого легче станет, - Тао сдвинул повязку с глаза на лоб и похлопал Кэриаса по плечу, - мы все видим высокого волосатого мужика, - все разом уставились на меня, ожидая ответа. Франкенштейн и вовсе смотрел так, словно пытался дыру прожечь. На минуту даже растерялась от стольких вопросов, а каждый взгляд на Франкенштейна вызывал смешок, но вскоре удалось прийти в себя, и я лукаво улыбнулась.

\- Я конечно повторяться не люблю, но вот здесь, - указала на блондина, - бывший Лорд благородных, а я - реинкарнация Франкенштейна. Хоть на детекторе лжи проверяйте. Хотя, может сила вас убедит? - в моей ауре снова появилось Копье, но кроме этого, была еще толика сил контракта с Раймондом.

\- Вместо подозрительности скажите, где моя дочурка? - Родерик поднялся, уперев руки в бока.

\- Ах, леди, ваша улыбка сразила моё сердце словно стрела амура, - Кэриас, прижав одну руку к груди другой он протянул мне розу.

\- Кэриас, а один раз в глаз? - едко улыбнулась, и с дергающимся глазом приняла розу, сменяя ее в гроздь винограда. Вот уж не ожидала, что местный Блостер станет подбивать ко мне клинья. Сказать ему, что ли, что я занята? Родерик забрал у меня виноград и с невозмутимым видом начал его жевать, одобрительно кивая головой.

\- Откуда ты их берёшь только? - Тао повертел головой, осматривая блондина.

\- Вот это... да, - глубокомысленно заметил Такео рассматривая с остальными появление винограда. Кэриас молча протянул мне ещё одну розу. А я не погнушалась тут же сменить ее в яблоко любимого сорта - с белоснежной мякотью и бордовой кожицей.

\- Я прошу прощения, но что там про грудь? - пыхтела Мэй поднимаясь с помощью Раэля протянувшего ей руку.

\- Значит не показалось. Сила твоя не убеждает. Союз мог создать оружие, подобное копью. Я ощущаю в ней какую-то примесь. Но, - Франкенштейн сжал переносицу пальцами и ядовито улыбнулся. - Важней другое. Утверждаешь, что это недоразумение, упирающееся головой в мой потолок чудом воскресший бывший правитель?

\- Ну да, Ольга меня воскресила, - отозвался Лорд, и хитро посмотрел на Франкенштейна - в нашем мире я вообще работаю в твоей школе школьным психологом.

\- Да и не только его, - пожала плечами, - я и брата Рейзела воскресила. У нас даже контракт, - словно в доказательство своих слов я материализовала Копье из силы Ноблесс, - правда, воплощаю я ее совсем другим образом, - один миг и мое тело облегали доспехи, фонящие энергией Ноблесс.

\- Кстати, а что это за чудесное создание? - Лорд посмотрел на Мэй, приподняв бровь.

\- Я баклажан! - гордо забила себя в поролоновую грудь кулаками Мэй.

\- Я понимаю, все в шоке, и это явно не коллективные галлюцинации, с ума поодиночке сходят, но предлагаю совещание, - Тао раскинул руки, мол, приглашаю друзей подойти. Сейра развернулась к нему, рядом протиснулся, отпихнув в сторону Региса, Раэль. Их окружили Мэй, Такео, М-21, Кэриас и Раджек. Тао поднял голову посмотрев на учёного.

\- Босс, только вас и ждём, - позвал он и Франкенштейна, пристально меня изучающего, стряхнул внешнее напряжение и направился к совету. Он долго пытался притиснуться к кругу совета, но огромное пышное платье мешало, шелестело и царапало стразами Кэриаса и Раджека. Тогда Франкенштейн присел, подхватил нижний обруч и понял его таким образом, что теперь мы с Родериком видели учёный зад в панталонах среди огромного вороха кружев. Как только Франкенштейн это сделал, то я со своим спутником синхронно поперхнулась, а Родерик еще и фоточки стрелял. Но парочка залетных гостей, то бишь наша парочка, не мешала никому советоваться. Что уж там, возможно и до хорошего чего-то додумаются. И хоть мы не мешали, я решила малость подслушать, благо, возможности слуха это позволяли.

\- Ваши предложения? - открыл совещание Тао.

\- На Лорда похож, - задумчиво произнёс Блостер. - Ну, на бывшего. А красотку мы в воспоминаниях Мэй не видели.

\- Откуда бы ей там взяться?! Я её впервые вижу, как и вы, - пыхтела Мэй, придавленная со всех сторон. Раджек притянул её к себе, и девушка как-то резко притихла, но как она отреагировала я не увидела, она спиной ко мне стояла.

\- Леди сказала, что они из другого мира, - заметил Регис.

\- Ага, а ещё, что она воскресила Лорда и... - М-21 покосился, как догадываюсь, на Рейзела так и не отошедшего от окна и кашлянул. - И ещё кое-кого.

\- Я предлагаю не раздумывать и уничтожить их, - горячо воскликнул Раэль не заботясь понизить голос. Смешной, в нашем мире он под влиянием папы своего и брата немного научился покорности.

\- Если разрушите мой дом, пожалеете, - мирно сказал Франкенштейн, но вздрогнули все разом.

\- Зачем же сразу в бой? Давайте сядем за один стол, попьём чай...

\- Блостер, - Мэй отцепила от себя руки Раджека и теперь утирала лицо плащом Кэриаса, - кажется ты вообще не в её вкусе.

\- Думаю да, - поддакнул Такео качнув гривой волос. - Особенно если они и правда из другого, параллельного нашему, мира, то девушка всё должна знать о нас.

\- Такео, да ты гений, - протянул Тао и остальные перебросились понимающими взглядами.

\- Есть один момент, - Франкенштейн выразительно посмотрел на Мэй.

\- А ведь верно, чтобы бывший Лорд и не узнал свою любимицу, - после слов Кэриаса все разом обернулись и устремили более чем выразительные взгляды на мирно ожидающих нас, успешно притворяющихся глухими, послушными лапочками. Девушку вдруг подхватили с двух сторон и выставили перед нами. Мэй возмущённо фыркала, но отбиться у неё не получилось - слишком неудобен был громоздкий костюм.

\- Это ваша дочь! Жена! - одновременно выдали Тао и Кэриас и переглянулись, хмыкнули и пожали плечами.

\- Моя? - Лорд склонил голову и так и эдак, смотря на девушку. - Так жена или дочь?

\- Его? - переспросила уточнения ради, но чувствовала, что глаза у меня уже на выкате от догадки. - Это Раскрея, что ли? - удивлению не было предела.

\- Нет, я не Раскрея. У неё грудь больше. А у меня пока ничего не колышется, - объясняла Мэй донельзя удивлённой мне.

\- В круг её, - скомандовал вдруг Франкенштейн и Мэй тут же втянули обратно в круг совета, окружив и склонив над ней головы.

\- Он её не знает, - Раджек погладил баклажан по голове, за что получил пяткой по колену.

\- Думаешь это и правда враги? - в голосе Кэриаса послышалось сожаление.

\- Но внешне он совсем как в воспоминаниях Мэй, - изогнув бровь Регис мельком посмотрел на Кэриаса. - Может они и правда из дру...

\- Я его не приму, - со злобой в голосе оборвал его Раэль.

\- Раэль, не горячись, - попросила нахмурившись Мэй.

\- Прости, - парень сложил руки на груди и тряхнул головой, едва не уронив шапочку с пером. - Я хотел сказать, что моя верность принадлежит моему Лорду.

\- Если он настоящий, воскресший Лорд, то Раэль в чем-то прав, - Кэриас обернулся и подмигнул мне.

\- Мы уже принесли клятву Раскрее, - твёрдо отрезал Раджек.

\- И Раджек в чём-то прав, - пробормотал Блостер.

\- Мне кажется мы так с места и не сдвинулись, давайте придём к решению, - Тао почесал затылок рукоятью пистолета.

\- Сколько бы мы не совещались, это никогда не срабатывает, - заметил Регис.

\- Да, да, - закивали, соглашаясь, остальные.

\- Если бы они были подосланными врагами, то Франкенштейн заметил бы в них изменения, как в Тао, и в Такео, и в М-21, - сказала Мэй, которой уже наскучило совещаться. - Настоящий он или нет, а с вами я ничего не боюсь. Нас много, а их двое. А ещё я хочу праздник, и конфет, и чтобы все жители нашего славного города уписались от зависти с моего костюма.

\- Мэй, леди не стоит так говорить, - покачал головой Раэль.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - кивнула Мэй и, растолкав всех, выбралась из круга совета и, подойдя к Родерику, обняла его обхватив насколько удалось руками и подняла вверх довольное личико. - Я Мэй. И я буду любить тебя, даже если ты не настоящий. Давай выпьем чай, а потом нарядим тебя эльфом и пойдём за конфетами.

\- Ууу, Жучара, похоже в этом мире ты скакал по любовницам, - я с ехидной улыбкой прикрыла ладошкой рот, а Родерик в шоке смотрел то на меня, то на Мэй.

\- Что? Н-но... Я не мог! Я был честным Лордом! - в ответ только саркастически посмеялась, но ничего не ответила. Зато обратилась к Франкенштейну, уже спокойнее воспринимая его прикид.

\- Вы уже насоветовались?

\- Да, прошу к столу, я приготовлю чай и мы поговорим, - Франкенштейн опустил платье и проследовал в глубь гостиной, показывая направление.

\- Ты был очень честным, добрым, отзывчивым, - явно не поняв о чём говорили мы с Лордом, Мэй подумала, что его нужно поддержать. - Ты разрешал мне бить Урокая, разрешал заплетать тебе волосы и совсем меня не наказывал.

\- Ты его ещё папочкой назови, - с ехидством прошептал Раэль, но Мэй его явно услышала. Она задрала вверх голову и невинно поинтересовалась:

\- Мне называть тебя папулей?

\- Дитя, а ты мое дитя? - от подобных откровенностей Родерик замер и явно растерялся, а вот я громогласно засмеялась, и хлопнула его по плечу.

\- Если тебя это так заботит, то я просто считаю разум Мэй. Ну или сделаю на вас тест ДНК. Франкенштейн, ты же не будешь против, если я воспользуюсь лабораторией в случае чего? - приподняла ехидно одну бровь, легко улыбаясь. Франкенштейн повторил мой жест и улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Позволить незнакомому незваному гостю, которому известны такие подробности, делать что вздумается? Я не настолько гостеприимный и радушный хозяин, - от его улыбки, на вид добродушной, повеяло холодом. - Притронетесь к Мэй - посетите мою лабораторию, только без варианта выйти оттуда, - пропустила угрозу Франкенштейна мимо ушей, только снисходительно улыбнулась. После этих слов ученый в нерешительности остановился посреди гостиной. Широкое платье мешало ему пройти между мебелью, а в дверях придётся вновь корячиться с обручами.

\- Я приготовлю чай, - тихо произнесла Сейра.

\- Ах, благодарю вас, мисс Сейра.

\- Несравненная, - галантно склонился предо мной Кэриас и не успел поймать парик, шлёпнувшийся мне под ноги. - Позвольте мне представиться. Я...

\- Нет, ты не тот Лорд, - вздохнула Мэй пока Кэриас распинался передо мной, а остальные рассаживались. - Но я тебя всё равно буду любить. Пойдём пить чай. Сейра его изумительно готовит, - Мэй взяла мужчину за руку и потянула за собой.

\- Мы сядем рядом с Рэем. Ты ведь знаешь Райзел-нима, да?

\- Ещё бы мне его не знать, - улыбнулся бывший правитель, смотря на Рейзела. - Давно не виделись, Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел, не так ли?

Меня при расшаркивании Кэриаса словно холодом прошибло, выдержка надломилась, и когда блондин склонился за париком, я, не больно, но ощутимо схватила его за загривок.

\- Ты Кэриас Блостер, я тебя знаю. Но вот что, Кэриас, я, к твоему сведению, занята. Одной кровожадной принцессой, - и выразительно стрельнула взглядом в сторону Франкенштейна. - А будешь продолжать в том же духе, то я мигом сделаю тебя безвредным милым пушистиком, - на лице Кэриаса отразилась непередаваемая гамма эмоций. Он задумался, потом, сощурившись, хмыкнул, цокнул языков и склонился ко мне. Раэль и Регис переглянулись, закатили глаза и покачали головами, тем временем Мэй притащила Лорда пред ясные очи Ноблесс, словно знакомя их. А Кэриас заговорщическим шёпотом спросил меня:

\- Слушай, а он сам то об этом знает?

\- Балда, тот Франкенштейн из моего мира, - я посмотрела на Рейзела внимательно, потом на Блостера, и отпустила последнего, пригрозив пальцем, - смотри мне, Кэриас, со мной шутки плохи. Иначе действительно будешь сегодня в честь Хеллоуина хомяком или шиншиллой, - Кадис развернулся и не читаемым взглядом посмотрел на предыдущего Лорда. На его вопрос он кивнул, обошел мужчину с вцепившейся в его ладонь девочкой и прошёл к дивану. Удостоив долгим изучающим взглядом меня и, кажется, в ближайшем будущем, которое наступит незамедлительно, обезглавленного главу клана Блостер, Рейзел, придержав шпагу, сел и произнёс короткое:

\- Франкенштейн, чай.

\- Да, Мастер, - последовал незамедлительный ответ.

\- Ах, я не против украсить вашу шейку своим мягким мехом, - пролепетал с улыбкой Кэриас.

\- Прошу прощения, - чуть склонился передо мной возникший рядом Раджек. Схватив друга за локоть он толкнул его в сторону диванов. - Жизнь тебя совсем ничему не учит.

\- Но, Раджек, я не могу оставить леди совершенно одну в этом незнакомом ей, холодном, жестоком мире.

\- Кажется леди сама неплохо справляется. Друг, - Раджек перешел на еле слышный шёпот. - К "нет" конкретно этой леди стоит прислушаться.

\- Раджек, молодец, - подмигнула Кертье, скрестив руки на груди. - Рагар будет гордиться, как ему расскажу, что его сын и в другом мире такой умный. - Раджек кивнул на эти слова. Ни один мускул ни дрогнул на его лице, ни малейшая тень не мелькнула, не отразилась в глазах. - А ты, Блостер... - я сокрушенно покачала головой. - Поверь, мягкие наказания - это не моя прегоратива.

\- Ты о том случае, когда отхлестала ремнем из Копья Тао и Такео? - с улыбкой встрял мой спутник в наш разговор.

\- Родерик?! - возмущенно воскликнула, глядя на блондина.

\- Ха, ты думала я не узнаю?

\- Родерик! - теперь мой возглас был полон возмущения. За спиной появился веер хвостов с кинжалами на кончиках, и бывший Лорд в защитном жесте приподнял руки. Вижу, не только Тао у нас вуайерист. Хотя что ожидать от того, кто слаженно, на протяжении чуть ли не недели, сталкерил за школой, просто потому что мы его туда не пускали? У Раджека, стоявшего неподалеку, как и у остальных, обозначился живейший интерес на мою трансформацию.

\- Всё-таки ведьма, - с неприкрытым восхищением прошептала Мэй и подвела Лорда к дивану, на котором разместился Рейзел. Только девушке пришлось остаться на ногах, её костюм явно не был приспособлен, чтобы сидеть. Но девочка от этого не расстроилась. Она обошла диван и встала за спиной Лорда, отчего стоявшим там Раэлю и Регису пришлось подвинуться. А Мэй, с волнением прикусив губу, не сводила глаз с волос бывшего правителя. Тао и Такео переглянулись и слаженно шагнули назад, делая расстояние между собой и воинственно настроенной мной больше.

\- Уважаемая, - Тао нервно улыбнулся, - чем мы провинились, позвольте узнать. Там, в вашем мире, что заслужили такое наказание?

\- Полезли на рожон в драке, когда это было вообще не обязательно. Вас чуть Копье не поглотило, - вздохнула. - Но ничего, в общем, ваши версии в нашем мире очень послушные и сотрудничающие, - важно закивала головой. Бывший Лорд, поймав мой взгляд, скосил его на штатного оборотня. Отрицательно замотала головой, стараясь сделать это незаметно, потому что считала, что не стоит говорить здешнему М-21 о его жизни в другом мире, и села на диване, слегка спугнув соседей хвостами.

\- Да, да, мы такие, парни шальные, - нервно хохотнул Тао. К ним подошёл М-21, застёгивая рубашку. Бросив хмурый взгляд на Франкенштейна, стоящего за креслом и наблюдающего как Сейра подаёт присутствующим чай, парень тихо обратился к друзьям.

\- Думаете он услышал её?

\- Думаю он не только отчётливо услышал её, - подавил вздох Тао, - но и запомнил. Придумать такое! Ремень из тёмного копья! - Сейра остановилась около них и протянула на подносе три чашки. Улыбнувшись и кивнув девушке парни взяли чай, а благородная уже склонилась передо мной, предлагая горячий напиток.

\- Итак, о чем будем болтать? - прошлый Лорд отозвался неожиданно в тишине, и при том совершенно безмятежно. Все разом обернулись на него, переглянулись, пожали плечами и уставились поверх его головы на Санву.

\- Милая, - учёный улыбнулся и смахнул с лица муку, осыпающуюся с причёски, - перестань пускать на него слюни, - Мэй подняла на него взгляд, полный мольбы, и указательным и средним пальцами изобразила ножницы. Франкенштейн понял её, снисходительно улыбнулся и согласно кивнул. Девушка просияла и, облокотившись о спинку дивана, просунулась между Лордом и Рейзелом.

\- Кадис-ним, а они правда из другого мира? А Лорд настоящий? А ведьма может остаться с нами? Я тоже хочу Тёмное Копьё! Почему у них есть, а у меня нет?

\- У тебя есть Шикурай, - ответил ей Рейзел. Мэй, подумав, согласно кивнула. Потом наткнулась на взгляд Раджека, сидевшего напротив рядом с Блостером, и смутилась. Почесав нос, она почти уткнулась им в затылок Лорда, что-то пробормотав.

\- Мэй, когда ты вырастешь уже? - улыбнулся Раэль, чем смутил девушку еще больше. - Брат, не смущай её, пожалуйста, - Раджек кивнул брату и отвёл смеющийся взгляд в сторону. Кэриас не рискнул смотреть в мою сторону открыто, но выглядел так, будто собирается упасть на колени и начать декламировать оду. Теперь все в напряжении смотрели на Ноблесс. Тот, допив чай, отставил чашку и посмотрел на Франкенштейна.

\- Они из другого мира, - после этих слов напряжение разом спало и нас забросали вопросами.

\- А в вашем мире мы идентичны с нами?

\- Там происходит то же самое, что и здесь?

\- А Лорд у вас Раскрея или этот? Который воскресший?

\- А у вас сейчас тоже Хеллоуин? Там мы тоже в костюмах?

\- Почему вы есть в этом мире, а в этом нет?

\- А я есть в твоём мире? - тихо спросила девочка, прикоснувшись ладошкой к плечу предыдущего Лорда. Наступила тишина. Франкенштейн поморщился и разгладил складки на платье. В наступившей тишине М-21 спросил, задав вопрос тихо, как и Мэй:

\- Ты сказала, что вернула всех... - его голос дрогнул и парень не договорил, принявшись сверлить стену взглядом. Я только тяжело вздохнула, скрестив ладони и посмотрев на всех, кто осыпал нас вопросами. Что ни говори, с таким напором впервые встречаюсь во время своего вынужденного путешествия, и решила всем ответить честно, поняв, что помощи от Родерика не дождусь.

\- В нашем мире вы идентичны, да. По внешнему виду. Но вот внутри... Я честно не знаю, мне нужно было бы кого-то из вас считать, возможно, вы пережили разные приключения, что могло повлиять по разному на формирование вашего внутреннего мира и психической составной. Насчет происходящего я тоже не уверена, так как даже не предполагаю, в каком временном отрезке здесь мы находимся. В нашем мире сейчас апрель, а у вас тут Хеллоуин в разгаре. У нас Лордом Лукедонии является Раскрея, так как воскресшие каджу не могут призвать оружие духа, потому они все стали советниками ныне действующих каджу. Кроме старого жучары, - кивнула на Родерика. - Тот просто почетный житель Лукедонии, не без моей заслуги. Его идеи привели бы ко второму мятежу в мире благородных.

\- Я бы попросил! - благородный с покрасневшим лицом прикрикнул, даже ауры немного припустил, но я только безумно на него посмотрела.

\- Не нарывайся, после возвращения ты будешь у меня костный мозг сдавать, так что будь милашкой, окей? Или хочешь чтобы было с тобой как с Игнесс? - Родерик поморщился, но промолчал на это замечание, и что-то буркнул Мэй. - Итак, продолжу. Подозреваю, что хоть наши миры похожи, но все-же слишком разнятся, потому и меня нету в этом мире. Возможно, тут смерть Франкенштейна просто не будет такой бесславной, или, возможно, здешнее божество не так милосердно как в нашем измерении, и не дало нашей душе второго шанса. А вот Мэй... - я задумалась, как облечь этот вопрос в слова помягче. - Ни я, ни Франкенштейн не припоминаем никого с таким именем или внешностью. Значит, в нашем мире тебя нет. А насчет твоего вопроса... - медленно повернулась к М-21. - М-24 был первым, кто вернулся из царства мертвых к живым. Нашему тебе я вернула не только друга, но и имя, и часть родни из жизни до Союза.

\- Значит в одном из миров он жив, - по телу М-21 явно пробежала дрожь, он сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы. - Он... Он больше не принимает таблетки?

\- Он... Относительно здоров. Таблеток уже не принимает, но ему приходится время от времени трансплантировать костный мозг благородного. Словно у него рак крови. А так, в общем, он здоров, живет обычной жизнью, работает учителем физкультуры, - улыбнулась М-21, делая глоток чая. Парень кивнул и устремил взгляд вдаль, погружаясь в мысли и эмоции, доступные лишь ему одному.

\- По твоим словам ты моя реинкарнация, - заговорил Франкенштейн, привлекая мое внимание. - Значит в твоем мире я мёртв?

\- Нет-нет, ты жив, очень даже жив, - возразила, слегка махнув рукой. - В нашем мире ты умер, но божество сделало перемотку времени, чтобы я могла вернуться в прошлое и исправить свои ошибки. Сделала эдакую временную петлю. Я из другого мира, и потому сейчас брожу по другим мирам, чтобы научиться самостоятельно делать порталы в мир, где я, Ольга, родилась... Это задание папа мне дал, - немного нахмурившись, добавила напоследок.

\- О да, и все домочадцы вынуждены слушать ночью, насколько ты жив, - на эти слова я невольно замерла, смотря на бывшего правителя Лукедонии и почувствовала кожей, как медленно краснею. Неужели звукоизоляция подвела? Разве что... Гребанные сталкеры, под дверью, что ли сидят? Или Тао не убрал все прибамбасы? Как вернусь, проверю, но как же стыдно! Когда все лицо было уже, наверняка, сравнимо со свеклой, я вскинула руку вверх, и залепила рот Родерика лианами. И для надежности еще забросала помидорами.

\- Молчи, - произнесла замогильным голосом. Кожей чувствовала как Франкенштейн оценивающе беглым взглядом осмотрел мою фигуру. Сейра, присевшая на диван рядом с Раджеком, покрылась румянцем. Тао хмыкнул, хотел было расхохотаться, но, бросив взгляд на учёного, передумал и только позволил себе заметить:

\- О звукоизоляции не слышали, нет?

\- А что ваш Франкенштейн делает ночами? - почесав носик спросила Мэй и обрадованно подскочила. - Опыты ставит, да? - и под чей-то удушливый смех с наивными глазами обернулась ко мне, облокотившись на этот раз о диван рядом со мной.

\- Звукоизоляция не помогает, когда кое-кто подслушивает с помощью жучков, - я парировала после ступора от вопроса Мэй, глядя на Тао. Потом повернулась к девушке, чувствуя себя неловко. - О-опыты, хе... Опыты ставлю на нем я. Хе... Он доброволец, а у нас особые опыты...

-Тц, - покачал головой Тао. - Бывают же люди. Ни стыда ни совести, - и раскашлялся под взглядами Кадиса и Франкенштейна. А Мэй снова спросила почесав нос:

\- А что за опыты? Мне Фланель не разрешает присутствовать когда он в лаборатории химичит. Можно я на твои опыты просмотрю? А поучаствовать можно? А чего это вы все так напряглись? - полюбопытствовала девочка, ощущая как воздух заискрился и загустел. - Я уже большая, это по людским меркам мне пятнадцать...

\- Четырнадцать, - поправил её Раэль, но девочка лишь рукой махнула.

\- Ведьма, я могу хоть присутствовать на твоих опытах? - сначала я смотрела растерянно то на Мэй, то на остальных, явно ища поддержки, но это был не мой мир, поддержки тут ждать - гиблое дело. А потом в голове словно что-то щелкнуло. Я разом расслабилась, и улыбнулась Мэй.

\- Конечно сможешь посмотреть, но сегодня опытов ставить не буду. И тебе будет необходимо найти мне добровольца, - говоря это, она одарила всех, кто был в комнате, довольно красноречивым взглядом, сулящим кары небесные тому, кто согласится быть добровольцем.

\- Я гото-о-ой-ой-ой, Раджек, друг, я понял, - подскочившего с дивана Кэриаса остановил Раджек, сжав тому плечо. Блостер сел обратно на диван, отдирая от себя руку Кертье. Мэй осмотрелась и ткнула пальцем в хозяина дома, у которого от этого жеста стало вытягиваться лицо. Регис с красным лицом был похож на огромную редиску. Такео и М-21 со смущением смотрели на аквариум. Раджек всё ещё сжимал плечо Кэриаса, прожигая его взглядом. Тао потихоньку потешался над сложившейся ситуацией. Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел повернул голову к бывшему Лорду, едва заметно вздохнул и, прикрыв глаза, ушёл в себя. Раэль же схватил Мэй за руку, которой она радостно тыкала в сторону учёного, погладил ладошкой и перевёл разговор.

\- Мэй, уже темнеет, скоро начнётся праздник. Ты ведь хотела конфет, - напомнил он Мэй.

\- Да! Ведьма, идём на Хеллоуин, - Мэй схватила меня за плечо и затормошила. - Идём, пожалуйста, тебе и костюм не нужен. Знаешь как весело будет?! Нам дадут конфет, а потом М-21 повоет на луну, - М-21 от такой перспективы поперхнулся воздухом и долго не мог прокашляться, а Мэй продолжала. - А твоему Лорду и костюм не нужен, - девочка ткнула пальцем в помидор на плече Лорда и тот скатился по его рукаву. - Будешь кетчупом. Ведьма, идём! - она притопнула ногой и в умоляющем жесте сложила руки. Франкенштейн наблюдал путешествие помидора. Весь его вид говорил, что мужчина вот-вот получит сердечный приступ.

\- Если Родерик будет кетчупом то я согласна, - склонилась, заговорщически шепча Мэй. - А на улице я еще наделаю помидоров, усовершенствуем картину, - и добавила уже громче. - Кстати, почему это мне не надо костюма? - я с удивлением воззрилась свои обычные джинсы и рубашку в клеточку.

\- Но ты ведь ведьма! - с удивлением уставилась на мой прикид девочка, и вдруг хлопнула себя по лбу. - Ага, об этом другие не знают. О, а давай нарядим тебя майонезом? Вы будете с Лордом парочкой.

\- Я с ним не хочу быть парочкой, - немного брезгливо вздернула нос, на что Лорд только приподнял бровь, его рот все еще затыкали лианы. - Я могу быть каким-то животным, или лесной нимфой, как тебе такие варианты? Или приодеть какое-то порванное платьице и размазать макияж, чтобы никто не усомнился, что я - ведьма, - мой рот искривила ослепительная улыбочка.

\- Нимфа моего сердца, - восхищённо прошептал Кэриас.

\- Ольга, ты можешь и его заставить молчать? - спросил Раджек, кинув взгляд на мужчину, заткнутого лианами.

\- Без проблем, - я протянула руку в сторону Блостера, но пока ничего не происходило. - Как считаешь, Раджек, обычные лианы, или с шипами?

\- Друг, - Кэриас с мольбой посмотрел на Раджека, - ты ж мне друг!

\- На первый раз обычные, - кивнул Раджек и я в ответ кивнула, устремив взгляд немного перед своей ладонью, замерла, а в следующий миг Кэриаса, словно кляп, заткнули лианы, немного сдавливая, и делая невозможным их снять.

\- Тоже хочу так уметь, - прошептала Мэй.

\- Да. Понял. Мы в боевой готовности, скоро будем, - Тао сбросил вызов, спрятал телефон в карман и поднялся. - Звонил Шинву, они уже на площади. Ждут нас.

\- Мэй, нам следует поторопиться, - обратил её внимание на себя Франкенштейн. - Мы не знаем сколько наши гости будут здесь находиться. Если они, конечно же, не желают покинуть нас сию же минуту, - ученый улыбнулся, всем видом показывая как он "рад" незваным гостям, в виде нас.

\- Мы с радостью задержимся на празднике, - в той же манере и с той же улыбкой бросила в ответку, становясь как никогда похожей на свою прошлую версию. Один пас руками - и рот бывшего правителя Лукедонии снова был на свободе.

\- Версия с эльфом мне нравилась больше, - обреченно сказал благородный, потирая челюсть.

\- Я безмерно счастлив, - слегка поклонился Франкенштейн. - Мэй, наряди её во что-нибудь, нам пора.

\- Хорошо. Ведьма, поднимайся, будем тебя наряжать. Сейра, помоги нам, - Сейра кивнула и, поднявшись, она с Санву подхватили меня под руки, чтобы увести в комнату.

\- Боюсь эльф из вас не получится, - учёный старался не смотреть на испорченный овощами диван. - Для эльфа вы слишком ... Рослый.

\- Зато ты так подходишь на принцессу, прям Дюймовочка, - я только успела услышать ответ Родерика, но потом меня затянули в комнату. Невольно ухмыльнулась - в моем мире, я в той же комнате и жила, до того как перебралась в комнату Франкенштейна. Девушки отпустили меня и кинулись к шкафу. Раскрыв дверцы Мэй принялась шарить по полкам, Сейра перебирала вешалки. Скоро на кровати лежал готовый костюм. На полу стояла пара красных туфелек на высокой шпильке, а Сейра открывала большую, размером с небольшой чемодан, косметичку Мэй.

\- Сейра, помоги вылезти из костюма, - попросила Санву. - Сама до молнии не дотянусь.

Сейра нашарила застёжку и сдвинула вниз. Из костюма вынырнула худенькая четырнадцатилетняя девочка. Поправив задравшуюся майку она откинула назад длинные, почти до пола иссиня черные волосы и фыркнула.

\- Уф, запарилась. Санву Мэй, - улыбнулся синеглазый подросток и протянул мне руку.

\- Ольга Гурань, - немного удивленно протянула я, смотря на то, что в итоге должно было быть моим костюмом. - И за кого я буду?

\- О, ты будешь дитя ночи. Создание безумного учёного. Не слишком яркий для тебя костюм? - озадачено спросила Мэй, подхватив яркую трёхцветную юбку. А Сейра уже держала в руках похожую, но только тёмных цветов.

\- Да нет, гулять так гулять! - воскликнула я, но мой взгляд упал на туфельки. - Только не шпильки, они неудобные, мне бы что-то на более низком каблуке. И вообще, хотите небольшого помощника? - сделала характерные движения руками, намекая на свои умения. Сейра и Мэй переглянулись, обменялись улыбками и хищно двинулись на меня.

\- Нет, - категорично заявили они. - Мы сами.

***

\- Готовы? - в гостиную вошли Сейра в образе феечки и Мэй в костюме баклажана. - Тадам! Узрите дитя ночи! - девушки шагнули в стороны, пропуская меня вперёд. Раздалось отчетливое цоканье каблучков в повисшей тишине. Я просто не сумела сопротивляться умоляющей мине Мэй. Юбка колыхалась при каждом шаге, так же как и ленточки на чулках и черная фата. Корсет также сидел, как влитой. Единственное, что приходилось поправлять с непривычки - ткань на плечах, имитирующую ободранные рукава. Взглянула на присутствующих с улыбкой, зная, что за гримом черты лица только едва угадываются. Девушки поработали на славу, почти полностью перевоплотив меня.

\- Фантастика, - прошептал Тао.

\- Леди великолепно выглядит, - сказал Регис, пытаясь выглядеть взрослым.

\- М-м-н, у-м-м-н-у, - мычал Кэриас, закатывая глаза и поднимая руки к потолку.

\- Да, красива, - с печалью в голосе едва слышно проговорил Раэль, не отводя глаз от Сейры. М-21, скрывая смущение, отвернулся к окну. Я чувствовала его эмоции и то, в каком русле они бежали, а так же чувствовала то, как он пытается их скрыть. Щеки вспыхнули жаром, но благодаря большому слою косметики был шанс, что никто этого не заметил. Франкенштейн за время нашего отсутствия избавился от кринолина и теперь платье свисало, свободно струясь, но все-таки оставалось пышным и объёмистым. На меня он смотрел чуть хмурясь. Мэй, заметив его взгляд, тоже нахмурилась.

\- Ох, спасибо за комплименты, - немного запоздало, но ответила я и, приставив ладонь к бедру, слегка им качнула. Ладонь, вставленная вперед, сделала два полукруга и в следующий миг в моей руке появилась тыква. - Во-от, теперь только вырезать дырки, убрать сердцевину и вуаля! - быстро цокая каблуками я направилась на кухню, а Лорд, стряхнув с себя помидор, подошел к Мэй, улыбаясь. Найдя первый с краю ножик я встала так, чтобы видеть происходящее и занялась тыквой, внимательно слушая.

\- А меня переоденешь, а, Мэй? - девушка посмотрела на Франкенштейна, а потом задрала голову, чтобы, улыбнувшись, посмотреть на Лорда.

\- Хотите быть эльфом? - уточнила она. Но им помешали. Раджек, напрягшийся при словах бывшего правителя, и Франкенштейн подхватили его с двух сторон и уволокли из зала, видимо в комнату Франки.

\- Для вас у меня есть очень подходящий костюм, - услышала его слова с насмешливыми нотками в голосе.

\- Чего это они? - удивлённо почесала нос Мэй.

\- Мэй, - погладил её по голове облачённой в костюм подошедший Раэль, - взрослей скорее.

\- Не, не хочу, - капризно надула губы девочка.

\- Му, му-му-му, му-му, му-му-му, му-му.

\- Надо попросить ведьму убрать кляп, - пробормотала Мэй. - Кэриас, я тебя не понимаю.

\- Глава говорит о том, что когда ты вырастешь, мой брат сможет жениться на тебе, - после этих слов я приподняла бровь и посмотрела на реакцию девушки, не глядя вытаскивая сердцевину тыквы. Санву вспыхнула, словно маяк включили - резко, ярко. На глаза навернулись слёзы от дикого смущения. Она подошла к Блостеру, помедлила и со всей силы пнула его ногой в колено. Когда глава, замычав, опустился на колено, Мэй принялась бить его ладошками по голове и по рукам, которыми Кэриас прикрывался.

\- Глупый, глупый глава! Кто тебе сказал, что я хочу замуж за Ра... За Ра... Ра... Ааааааа, глупый, глупый глава!

\- Мэй... - я не могла не отреагировать на эту сцену и подошла сзади девушки, сжав ее плечи, - не стоит, малышка, ты только поранишься об этого глупого благородного, - мои глаза зажглись огнем мести, и видел это только Блостер, который видел мое лицо так отчетливо как и лицо Мэй. - Сковородку, бери сковородку, и удобнее, и безопаснее, для тебя, конечно же, - Санву кивнула, кинула на Блостера, не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд, и, крутанувшись, убежала на кухню. Раэль изломил брови и бросился за ней, на ходу крикнув мне укоризненное:

\- Вы чему ребёнка учите?!

\- Раэль, этот ребёнок старше тебя в два раза, - бросил вдогонку ему Регис, едва сдержав улыбку. Кэриас перевёл взгляд с Региса на переговаривающуюся между собой троицу ГМО, потом посмотрел на меня и замычал пожимая плечами:

\- У, уму-му, му-му-му-му-му? - и с опаской посмотрел в сторону кухни, но, к его явному облегчению, Мэй не спешила выйти.

\- Ну ладно, ладно, - один пас рукой и я развоплотила с губ Блостера лианы, - только думай что говоришь, а то опять заткну, Кэриас, - Блостер сжал скулы, подвигал челюстью, будто что-то жуёт и выдохнул.

\- Благодарю, несравненная, за дарованную... - Кэриас увидел мчавшуюся на них Мэй и с испугом пробормотал. - А что я не так сказал? - Мэй, подбежав, не обратила внимания на главу и с восторгом, смеясь и подпрыгивая на месте от нетерпения торопливо воскликнула:

\- Ведьма, а ты можешь чтобы по всему дому тыквы? Чтоб везде, и тут и там, - девочка указывала пальцами в углы, на мебель, стены, даже несколько раз ткнула в люстру.

\- Да, - хмыкнул прислушивающийся к их разговору Тао, - шеф будет в диком восторге от гниющих овощей по всему дому.

\- Могу, но это займет некоторое время, - кивнула на слова Мэй, и посмотрела внимательно на хакера. - Могу их сделать и неувядающими, но не думаю, что вам понравятся тыквы, которое будут стоять тут вечно.

\- Не-ет, - протянула Мэй и добавила шёпотом - если они не увянут, тогда Франкенштейн не станет выпускать чёрное копьё, а они, - Санву кивнула в сторону парней, - так смешно пугаются. У Тао однажды со стеной получилось слиться, - Мэй хихикала, а Тао, нервно сглотнув, постучал пальцем по отсутствующим на руке часам.

\- Что-то босс долго.

Такео, стоящий неподалеку, неопределённо хмыкнул, глаз задёргался. Все обернулись посмотреть что так сильно удивило парня. Даже Регису изменила выдержка, от изумления он открыл рот. В гостиную вошёл Франкенштейн, следом переодетый Лорд, последним шёл, странно низко опустив голову Раджек.

\- Р-родерик? - я в изумлении смотрела на бывшего Лорда, приоткрыв рот, а потом разразилась смехом. Что не помешало мне пойти за фотоаппаратом на столе, и щелкнуть парочку кадров благородного. - Радуйся, я распечатаю себе это фото и поставлю на свою прикроватную тумбочку, каждый вечер любоваться буду! - любоваться было чем. Бывший Лорд был облачён в светло-розовые лосины, торс обтягивал розовый, обшитый бисером, корсаж, а многослойная тюлевая юбка волнами топорщилась вокруг бёдер. Волосы были собраны наверх, стянуты в пучок, а голову венчала сверкающая диадема. Словно не замечая изумления на лицах, Франкенштейн подошёл к Рейзелу.

\- Мастер, если вы готовы, мы можем идти на праздник, - Ноблесс кивнул в ответ. Кэриас, Регис, М-21, Такео и Тао рванули к выходу, толкаясь и спотыкаясь на бегу. Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь послышался хохот. Мэй уставилась на ноги Лорда.

\- Фланель, где ты взял пуанты такого размера? - тот только пожал плечами.

\- Лучшее, что было в гардеробе.

\- Аха-ха, балерина, - утерла я слезы, направляясь с остальным к выходу, пряча фотоаппарат в руке. За тыквой, которую я оставила на кухне, возвращаться смысла не было, потому я создала еще одну тыкву, и ножом из Темного Копья быстро вырезала сердцевину, сделала узор, просушила мощным знойным ветерком и подала тыкву Мэй.

\- Вай, вай, вай, - восхищённо выдала Мэй вцепившись в тыкву. - Суперская корзинка. Спасибо, ведьма.

\- Все на выход, - Тао приоткрыл дверь, подзывая задерживающихся. - Поторапливаемся.

\- Хочешь сюда собирать конфеты? - мимо нее гордо проплыл Родерик, бурча под нос о переживаемом позоре.

\- А вы выглядите круто, - попыталась поддержать Мэй бывшего Лорда. - Вам дадут много, очень много конфет. И даже Фланель будет вам завидовать, - на это я лишь с улыбкой кивнула Мэй, цокая к выходу. А Родерик улыбнулся и кулаком ударил себя в грудь скрытую корсетом.

\- Конечно! Я буду неотразим даже в таком нелепом виде. Я же лучший! - за неимением длинных волос он поправил диадему, и быстро зашагал на выход, словно боясь передумать.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Ольга снова попала! В этот раз, в мир фанфика "Танец лани в лунном серебре" - https://ficbook.net/readfic/7581536  
> За помощь и согласие в сотрудничестве в этой (и нескольких следующих) главе я хочу отблагодарить Viktor Li Frankenschtein.  
> Витя, нижайший тебе поклон :3 Работа с тобой просто офигенная, но и опасная, особенно для мышц щек)))


	49. Часть 48

На улице уже стемнело и, когда из дома Франкенштейна вывалилась целая разряженная толпа, в этот миг начали загораться фонари, гирлянды, обмотанные неоновыми проводами, картонные фигуры ведьм, тыкв, приведений, установленных вдоль дороги и у ворот домов. На крылечках создавали праздничное настроение светящиеся тыквы с самыми разнообразными эмоциями, вырезанные любителями праздника. Все люди, разряженные в принцесс и принцев, учёных и медсестёр, красавиц и чудовищ, пожарных и пламя костра, кошек и попугаев - все они собирались на главной площади. Там, на установленной на время праздника сцене, уже шёл концерт. Пела какая-то группа, своими завываниями поддерживая атмосферу праздника. Персонажи сказок, аниме, фильмов, комиксов стояли в очереди к фотобудкам, чтобы запечатлеть себя, со своими половинками, с друзьями. Кое-кто, не желая тратиться, заскакивал в будку и фотографировался вместе с незнакомцами, но почти никто не был против и скряга получал свою фотографию, пусть и с незнакомыми людьми в обнимку. Из палаток доносились разнообразные приятные запахи готовящихся закусок. Сладости манили своим разноцветным, фигурным, привлекательным во всех отношениях, видом. От разнообразия разбегались глаза. Там были и засахаренные орешки, и леденцы самых разных форм - от лягушки до эйфелевой башни. Печенье с начинкой, без, с предсказаниями внутри, в виде приведений, тыкв, ведьм на метлах. Батончики, жвачки, драже. Мэй оглядела всё это плотоядным голодным взглядом и выдохнула:

\- Всё возьмём.

\- Деточка, а ты не лопнешь? - Родерик встал возле Мэй, а потом сразу же запозировал для мимо проходящего зеваки, правда, в этой позе от балерины было мало, скорее это напоминало позу качка.

\- Ну-ка ша от ребенка! - я грозно прикрикнула на бывшего Лорда, и погладила Мэй по голове. - Конечно мы возьмем все. А потом, в случае переедания, я наколдую тебе лечащие травы и боль снимет мигом, - скосила взгляд на ученого, который после нашего попадания говорил, что в лабораторию меня не пустит. И своими словами я наверняка показала, как меня сильно это не волнует, и как прекрасно справлюсь сама. Вот еще, от мужчины зависеть. Пусть у него и есть лаборатория.

\- Не, не лопну, - размышления прервал голос Мэй, которая с неким обожанием смотрела на меня, а вот Лорду показала язык. - Я с Раэлем поделюсь, - я прохохотала, отводя взгляд от Санву, и невольно встретилась взглядом с Франкенштейном. Нахмуренный, брови свел к переносице. Бросив взгляд на Кадиса, разглядывающего бассейн с рыбками, учёный шагнул ко мне и, схватив за локоть, бросил короткое:

\- Поговорить надо, - и увёл меня подальше от толпы. Я только и успела кинуть взгляд на Мэй, которая прижав к себе корзинку и поджав губы хмуро проследила за нами и, схватив Лорда за руку, потянула за собой.

\- Идём, поймаем Кадис-ниму рыбку, - донеслось до меня, а потом мы скрылись у них из виду.

\- И о чем ты хочешь поговорить? - приподняла бровь. Я уже привыкла, что Франкенштейны из другого мира относятся ко мне несколько враждебно, но надеялась, что хоть тут будет немного по другому. Мужчина не заметил, что до сих пор сжимает мой локоть. Заведя меня за палатку где продавали веера и было всего два покупателя, он подождал пока они отойдут.

\- Ты нашла способ увеличить жизненные силы Мастера?

\- Да, - забрала из хватки свой локоть, понимая, что меня по доброму не отпустят, и откинула часть волос за спину. - В нашем мире оба Кадиса полны сил и здоровья. Правда, я не уверена, что этот способ подойдет и в вашем мире. Но до того, как Рейзел у нас полностью восстановился этим способом, я нашла самостоятельный, хоть и без длительного эффекта способ. И могу его немного подлечить, - после моих слов Франкенштейн поморщился и завёл руку за спину, а спустя секунду сжал ледяными пальцами меня за плечи, приблизился почти в плотную и тихим голосом проскрипел требовательно:

\- Что за способ? Что я должен сделать? - крылья носа трепетали, сузившиеся глаза смотрели требовательно, но в глубине можно было увидеть мольбу. Елки-молки, только у себя в мире разморозила этот айсберг, как тут повторное развлечение. Оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть.

\- Ты ничего не сделаешь, если не научишься видеть энергии и управлять аурами, - ответила совершенно спокойно, не проявляя никаких эмоций. - Я могу тебе помочь открыть третий глаз, и тогда покажу наглядно, возможно в такой способ ты сможешь обучиться. Только сразу скажу, одно такое лечение поправит его состояние как недельный сон, то есть, до следующего срыва печати, или до времени, когда Рейзел много сил использует. И да, занятие это очень сильно энергозатратное, так что после этого будешь вынужден несколько часов проваляться и отдыхать, - я схватила ученого за запястья, проникновенно смотря на ученого. - Но тебе придется поверить, что зла я вам всем не желаю.

\- Я тебя услышал, - Франкенштейн ненадолго поднял голову разглядывая луну над нашими головами. - Если это даст Мастеру время... Я полагаю ты знаешь, что я с тобой сделаю, если обманешь?

\- А смысл мне обманывать вас?

\- Ой, - раздался смущённый голос. За палатку зашли Мэй и бывший правитель. Увидев нас почти обнимающимися Мэй покраснела и, шмыгнув носом, посмотрела на Лорда.

\- Мэй, почему ты в таком виде? - спросил Франкенштейн, так и не отпустив меня, лишь сильнее сжав за плечи.

\- Мы рыбок для Кадис-нима ловили, - вновь шмыгнула носом девочка. Оба они, Лорд и Санву, были мокрые с ног до головы. При движении костюм девочки хлюпал, из вырезанной корзинки из тыквы выплескивалась вода. Лорд выглядел не лучше. С марлевой юбки стекала вода и незнающему могло показаться что у мужчины недержание. Волосы растрепались и висели мокрыми сосульками, в них застряло несколько маленьких сачков для ловли рыбок. Уже неспособная смеяться, словно превысила лимит, я с глубоким вздохом уронила голову на грудь Франкенштейна, опершись об нее лбом.

\- Боже... Отец, дай мне сил. Франкенштейн, каким чудом ты еще не поседел?

\- У меня есть краска и парик, - признался учёный. - Краски много, могу одолжить.

\- У нас немного разная расцветка, если ты не заметил, - скептически хмыкнула.

\- Ой, шеф, а мы не вовремя, да? - хохотнул выглянувший из-за спины Лорда Тао и, вытащив из волос правителя трепыхающуюся рыбку вложил ему в руку. - Это, кажется, ваше. Шеф, вы продолжайте, мы уходим, - Тао и Такео, старательно отводивший глаза от нас, увели Мэй и сопротивляющегося Лорда. Я только спокойно проводила их взглядом. То, что хакер в каждой бочке затычке, я знала не понаслышке.

\- Мы закончили, - мужчина сжал рукой мой подбородок, заставив поднять голову, сердце начинало биться сильнее. - Я предупредил, ты меня услышала, - отпустив меня он шагнул назад и поднял руки чтобы поправить выбившиеся пряди. В каком-то роде, это был тот же Франкенштейн, но с другой стороны - это не мой любимый. Со столькими версиями блондина я, честно говоря, запуталась, и как только освободилась - помотала головой.

\- Ладно, идем, - сказала, и не ожидая, пока меня послушают, сама ушла в сторону, куда увели Лорда и Мэй. И все-таки успела сделать фото мокрого благородного.

\- Хэ-эй, Родерик, ради этих фото похоже придется покупать новый альбом, - ехидно засмеялась.

\- Лучше высуши меня, женщина.

\- Я тебе что, халявный фен? - такое отношение действительно оскорбляло. Я сделала незаметный пас руками, чтобы никто из простых смертных не заметил ничего подозрительного, и теплый ветерок стал обдувать только Мэй, оставив бывшего правителя ни с чем. - Вот красиво попросишь, тогда ладно.

\- Оля, ты в этом мире стала наглее!

\- Не-е, это ты зазвезделся, - я хохотнула, отряхивая юбку. Тут-то с ним носятся, считая еще за правителя, а в нашем мире общаются на равных. Вот эго и раздулось, надо поставить блондина на его законное место.

\- Что за дьявольское сооружение? - Ворчал Франкенштейн пытаясь соорудить ту же причёску, что сделала Сейра, но лишь всё испортил. После долгих мучений он медленно выдохнул, потом собрал волосы в высокий хвост и, приподняв юбки, направился за мной. И замер услышав тихое:

\- Здравствуйте директор Ли.

\- Шинву, Ик-Хан, - обрадованно воскликнула Мэй махая ребятам корзинкой. - Посмотрите какую мне корзинку ведьма сделала!

\- О, Шинву, Ик-Хан, нашли нас, - Тао протянул нам с Мэй кулёк с паровыми пирожками. - Угощайтесь. Мясные.

\- Мясо, как и люблю, - я отжала кулек, принимаясь за пирожок. В последний раз я ела еще перед своими путешествиями, на домашнем ужине, и только сейчас поняла, как сильно голодна. При поглощении еды успела только узнать Шинву в седом парике, вроде косплей из какой-то игры. Данте, если верно помню. А вот в случае Ик-Хана персонажа не узнала, только поняла что это из игры Детройт, у них еще на виске кружочек такой характерный.

\- Мэй, а ты... - Шинву обошёл Франкенштейна и, остановившись рядом с Мэй, задумался, осматривая её. - Ты редис? Или как там, огурец?

\- Я баклажан, - хихикнула девочка.

\- Ах, леди прекрасно подобрали костюмы, - раздался слащавый голос и из толпы вынырнул Кэриас, чтобы тут же вновь исчезнуть среди людей.

\- Директор Ли, - окликнул учёного подошедший Ик-Хан. - У вас прекрасный костюм.

\- Спасибо, Ик-Хан, - со вздохом поблагодарил ученика директор.

\- А где Рэй, директор Ли? И хёны? - Франкенштейн посмотрел с высоты своего роста на толпу и указал пальцем направление.

\- Вон они. Владельца тира разоряют, - ученый направился туда и Ик-хан поспешил за ним. Мэй не отпустила с ними Шинву, она подёргала его за парик, потыкала в оружие и подтащила ко мне высматривая в кульке пирожки.

\- Шинву, это Ольга. Она ведьма, представляешь?

\- В смысле ведьму косплеит? - уточнил парень, смутившийся при виде меня, и, шмыгая носом, потёр переносицу.

\- Да нет же, - недовольно протянула Мэй, - всамделишная ведьма. Посмотри какую она мне корзинку для конфет сделала! - ни Шинву, ни я не успели ничего сказать - все мы наблюдали как Раджек протащил мимо Кэриаса держа за ухо. Последний покорно шёл за другом и жалобно бормотал:

\- Раджек, друг, я ведь только хотел помочь девушке поправить задравшуюся юбку. Всем было видно её исподнее. Кто ж знал, что ткань такая хлипкая и порвётся на части?!

\- Только это секрет, Шинву, - немного запоздало подмигнула седому рыжику и создала на руке необжигающий фаербол. Когда Раджек протащил Кэриаса уже мимо нас, я передала огненный шарик Мэй, зная, что это безопасно, и стала щелкать фотографии, тихо и ехидно посмеиваясь так, что любой злодей бы обзавидовался. Только удовлетворившись удачными кадрами, я посмотрела на своих собеседников.

\- А Юна и Суйи где?

\- Круто. Вот это фокус, - поразился парень, неопределённо махнув куда-то в сторону рукой, предположительно в ту сторону, где должны быть девчонки, и склонился с Мэй над шаром. Из толпы разряженных людей показались Юна и Суйи. Их разгорячённые румяные щёчки говорили о том, что сцена с Кэриасом и девицей с задравшейся юбкой происходила, скорее всего, на их глазах. Юна скромно потупила взгляд, а Суйи, увидев Мэй в костюме овоща, хихикала. Остановившись рядом со мной, девушки переглянулись и поздоровались. Я посмотрела на них с интересом, не отрываясь от поглощения пирожка. Суйи была в темном парике и короткой юбочке, при ней тоже был какой-то меч, видимо, косплеит, как и все. Этого персонажа я не знала. А вот косплей Юны узнала, Королева Сондок. Впрочем, обе девушки выглядели презентабельно, и, закончив с пирожком, улыбнулась им.

\- Привет, девочки. Меня зовут Ольга.

\- Им Суйи. Су Юна, - представились девочки и Суйи, посматривая на Мэй, о чём-то перешептывающуюся с Шинву, спросила: - А вы знакомая Мэй, да?

\- Скорее, знакомая директора Ли, - я улыбнулась девушкам, смотря с некоей меланхолией. Все-таки, путешествия по другим мирам не мое. Сразу вспомнила нашу пижамную вечеринку и хотелось говорить с ними как и в своем мире, как с подругами, - Прекрасно смотритесь, девушки, как модели профессиональные, - в моих глазах плясали бесенята, быть Вангой, с другой стороны, тоже имеет свои плюсы. Да и не вижу повода себе в этом отказывать. Девушки переглянулись и рассмеялись.

\- А Суйи у нас идол и фотомодель, - сказала Юна.

\- Вы тоже выглядите великолепно, - вернула комплимент Суйи. - Вы очень красивая.

\- Ох, как я угадала, - всплеснула руками я, - но это неудивительно, с такими выдающимися данными. И спасибо за комплимент, с образом мне помогала Мэй.

\- Круто, давай попробуем! - громко воскликнул Шинву и, подхватив Мэй за локоть, увёл её. От его вопля я обернулась вокруг своей оси как раз когда за нами уже были удаляющиеся спины Мэй и Шинву. Юна несмело огляделась. Своим костюмом она отличалась от других, по большей части косплеющих героев манги, аниме и игр. На девушку часто оглядывались и фотографировали без её разрешения, что приводило её в сильное смущение. Суйи пыталась загородить её, но получалось у неё не очень.

\- Хоть бы разрешение спрашивали, - покачала головой Им Суйи.

\- Та-а-ак, интересно, что они задумали? - я пошла за Шинву, по привычке таща за собой Суйи и Юну.

\- Их нельзя оставлять вдвоём, - придерживая меч спешила Суйи за новой знакомой. - Что-нибудь обязательно натворят.

\- Точно, - поддакнула Юна. - В прошлые выходные мы были в зоопарке, так они из вольера пингвинов выпустили.

\- Угу, сказали, что пингвины в клетке выглядели грустными. А бегая между посетителей зоопарка они были такими счастливыми, - Суйи вздохнула и понизив голос сообщила уже конкретно мне:

\- Один из них клюнул нашего охранника, Кэриаса. Ну туда, понимаете, да? - Юна на эти слова ойкнула и мучительно покраснела.

\- Пха-ха-ха! - засмеялась я довольно резко, отпугнув от себя каких-то прохожих, держась за живот и делая вид, что утираю слезы. - Бедный, бедный Кэриас. Наверное, это самочка была и он к ней приставал, - я пошутила не скрываясь, словно разговариваю с девочками из своего мира. В конце-концов, дети они и в другом мире дети. За поворотом уже стали слышны голоса Мэй и Шинву. Девочки тихо рассмеялись, согласно покивав головами.

\- Это он? - спросил Шинву. - Высокий такой.

\- Ага, это Лорд. Только что он делает? - бывший правитель, нисколько не смущаясь своего вида, будто вообще был в лучшем дизайнерском костюме, флиртовал с двумя молоденькими, одетыми в национальные костюмы, девушками. Они хихикали, поправляя причёски, кокетливо обмахиваясь веером и покрываясь румянцем. Я смотрела на эту сценку и невежливо приоткрыла рот от удивления. Вот бабник, на молодежь потянуло? Хотелось уже было гневно пойти в его сторону, и парочку шагов я сделала, правда от следующих слов замерла.

\- Флиртует, - объяснил Шинву.

\- А, - понятливо закивала Мэй и громко окликнула мужчину:

\- Милый! Пока я, значит, за чистыми трусами для тебя хожу, ты с девками флиртуешь? - Шинву подавился воздухом и раскашлялся. Девушки, кинув возмущённые гневные взгляды на Лорда, развернулись, чтобы уйти.

\- Я такое в дораме вчера видела, - шёпотом объяснила Мэй Шинву и, подойдя к медленно развернувшемуся Лорду, вручила ему огненный шар. - Вот, мы вас подсушить пришли. Только я не знаю как он включается, - Мэй вопросительно посмотрела на Шинву. Тот пожал плечами и поскрёб переносицу. А я ухмыльнулась, скрестив руки и в душе возликовала. Отомщу, а месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Еле сдержалась от ехидного смешка и подкрутила температуру на шаре, так что, когда Лорд принял шар, то вся вода, что была на нем, мигом превратилась в лед. Он отыскал меня взглядом.

\- За что, ведьма? - едва шевеля синими губами спросил он в миг осипшим голосом.

\- Ведьма? - обрадованно обернулась Мэй и помахала рукой. - А мы Лорда отогреваем.

\- Только он почему-то цветом стал, как костюм Мэй, - хмыкнул Шинву.

\- Ха-а, как дети малые, - прошептала так, чтобы слышно было только Суйи и Юне, а потом стала говорить громче. - А что не так, Родерик, умереть ты не умрешь, а такое это всегда новый опыт, - с лукавым выражением лица я зацокала к бывшему правителю. Хотелось, чтобы меня попросили как следует.

\- Я на все с-с-согласен. Т-только убери это, - бывший Лорд задрожал, держась за плечи, выглядел он в этот момент как обычная девушка, что пожалела о таком выборе костюма.

\- Вам холодно? - Мэй прижала ладошки к щекам. - Хотите я вас обниму? Согреетесь.

\- Мэй, не предлагай мужчине, не являющимся твоим мужем, заключить его в объятия.

\- Раэль, - обрадовалась девочка и, подрагивая нижней губой, глазами полными слёз посмотрела на Кертье. - Ра-раэль , я потеряла корзинку. Мне её ведьма сделала, а я потеряла.

\- Только не реви. Где ты в последний раз её в руках держала? - Мэй указала направление. - Не отходи от Ольги и жди меня, потом пойдём за конфетами. В полночь будут бесплатно раздавать.

\- Хорошо, спасибо, Раэль, - всхлипнула Мэй и, когда он скрылся в толпе, обернулась к Лорду. - Теперь давайте обниматься. И Шинву вас обнимет...

\- Э-э-э, нет, - отказался парень.

\- ...и Суйи, и Юна, и ведьма. А еще Франкенштейна позовём.

\- Не надо его обнимать, а то он еще шипеть на вас начнет! - я придержала Мэй, сделав пас незаметный рукой в сторону мужчины, от чего его стало обдувать очень горячим воздухом, словно прямиком с пустыни. Благородный, конечно, обсох, но после этого стал жадно хватать воздух ртом, словно острого чего объелся. Смотря на его странные метания я ухмыльнулась, но потом серьезно посмотрела на детей. - Вот, видите? Он не привит, у него наверняка бешенство.

\- Иногда я жалею о своём воскрешении. Ты хуже Франкенштейна. Он хоть из почтения к Кадису не пытался открыто меня убить, - Родерик посмотрел на меня с жаждой убийства, а Шинву, взяв Мэй за руку, сделал пару шагов назад, к Суйи и Юне. Я без опаски подошла к Родерику после этой фразы, и похлопала его по плечу.

\- Тут, как говорится, я с папой заодно, - с намеком ему подмигнула

\- Мэй, откуда ты берёшь таких странных знакомых?

\- Они сами нашлись, - почесала нос девочка. - С потолка свалились.

\- Не удивляюсь. Такие только так и появляются.

\- Мэй, всё в порядке? - Суйи прикоснулась к вдруг угрюмо посмотревшей на меня Мэй.

\- Всё хорошо. А давайте найдем остальных, - предложила она. - А то мы все потерялись.

\- Раэль тебя не потеряет? - спросил Шинву выглядывая среди людей парня.

\- Найдёт, - махнула рукой Мэй.

\- А где директор Ли и Ик-Хан? Они вместе ушли.

\- О, они должно быть у рыбок. Мы там с Ло... с балериной, - Мэй хихикнула, - в воду упали.

\- Вы куда? Подождите! - бывший Лорд мигом вскочил на ноги, словно минуту назад его еще ничего не тревожило. - Не оставляйте меня с ней наедине!

\- Ах, вот так ты запел? - я скрестила руки на груди, злобно шагая за нелепо бегущим блондином. - Вот погоди ты, вернемся домой, будешь вместо Урокая сортиры в доме драить, - Шинву шёл впереди ведя за собой девушек. Он пробирался сквозь разноцветную толпу, следя чтобы девушек не толкнули, не задели локтями, не опрокинули на них горячую еду. И когда он увидел высокий златокудрый хвост и мелькнувшее розовое платье, то вздохнул свободнее. У палатки стояли Франкенштейн, Кадис и Кэриас, потирающий опухшее красное ухо. Кадис держал в руках крохотный сачок и внимательно слушал наставления продавца.

\- Мастер, - шепнул Франкенштейн, - я могу поймать для вас рыбку, - но Кадис в ответ только отрицательно покачал головой и присел перед ёмкостью с золотыми рыбками. Держа наготове сачок он замер.

\- Директор Ли, вы рыбок ловите? У вас ведь целый аквариум.

\- Шинву, - вздохнул учёный, - не шуми.

\- Кадис-ним, у тебя всё получится, - поддержала его Мэй.

\- Да, Рэй, ты сможешь, - закивали Суйи и Юна.

\- Мы тут уже полчаса, - подавил вздох Кэриас жалуясь мне, как только я к ним подошла.

\- Тю, полчаса это еще цветочки, - наклонилась к Блостеру, шепча ему на ухо. - Забыл, что ли, сколько Реюшка у окна стоять способен? Тут он хоть делом занят полезным, - отстранилась, смотря на благородного и ожидая его реакции. Кэриас покосился на меня, потом пригляделся более внимательно, потёр ухо в которое я шептала. Заиграв игриво бровью он растянул губы в улыбке.

\- Милейшая, несравненная, - начал он. - Я так понимаю это намёк? Прошу простить мою невнимательность к деталям, я упустил то, что привлёк вас, милая леди. Позвольте исправить эту оплошность. Пока все заняты, я могу пригласить вас на свидание? Позвольте, очаровательная Ольга, создать для вас незабываемый вечер: вкусный ужин, красивые виды, лепестки роз на пос-ой-ой, Раджек!

\- Ты Раэля видел? - озабоченным голосом спросил Раджек вклинившись между мной и Кэриасом, помешав тому обнять меня.

\- Спроси у Мэй. Он оставил мисс Сейру с RK и убежал к Санву.

\- Помощь нужна? - не глядя на меня спросил он, но обращался явно ко мне.

\- Да я уж сама справлюсь, - я с ухмылкой сжала кулаки, хрустя костяшками, - Идиот, ловеласа кусок, я уж тебя отучу от этого раз и навсегда, - горя праведным гневом, ответила на такие приглашения нестандартно, поймав Кэриаса за ухо, и уводя того в кромешную темноту кустов, подальше от лишних глаз. Крики-извинения главы было слышно издалека, а потом, в кустах, он все так же пытался орать. Я прикрыла ему рот ладонью, а другую руку опустила ему на макушку, думая о том, что желаю превратить его в домашнее животное. Первым, что пришло мне в голову - был мейн-кун, потому вскоре это животное и было в моих руках, после неудачной попытки побега. Нужно было быстрее придумать что-то, чтобы обуздать его нрав, а то, судя по тому, что до меня доносится, все подумали что я Кэриаса убила и закапываю. Милашки, переживают, смогу ли я справиться с закапыванием "такой туши самомнения и нарциссизма". Я связалась с Грегори, прося совета и помощи, и вскоре на кошаке-Кэриасе появился стильный ошейник, фонящий жаждой убийств на всю округу. Кэриас только и мог, что крякнуть удивленно, смотря на меня кошачьими зрачками с полным пониманием ситуации. Я заозиралась, ища что-то, что заменило бы шлейку, и с удовлетворением увидела сдувшийся шарик на кусте неподалеку, ленточку которого из стороны в сторону бросал ветер. Подцепила ленточку на ошейник, и уверившись, что Копье ее не пытается захватить - взяла на руки кота. Вышла из кустов широко улыбаясь. На моих руках был Кэриас, в теле животного, что безумно вращало глазами и дышало через раз, видимо, впервые так близко и долго находясь в соседстве с Копьем. Подойдя ближе, опустила кота на землю.

\- Не поверите. Кэриас куда-то убежал от меня, а в кустах я нашла эту прелесть! - я с намеком посмотрела на кота, потянув за самодельную поводок, а потом посмотрела на детей. - Правда, гладить его я вам не советую. Он очень дикий, и ему придется посетить ветеринара, вдруг у него блохи или другие паразиты. Возможно придется сделать _кастрацию_ , - при этих словах зловеще и мечтательно улыбнулась, а Родерик икнул.

\- Рейзел, спрячь меня, она похоже в ярости.

Суйи и Юна восхищённо ахая крутились рядом с котярой, но не решались притронуться. Мэй охнула и выронила корзинку которую тут же поймал Раэль. Протянув руки к коту она замерла. Франкенштейн, покосившись на животное, скривился. Рейзел изображал статую, казалось он вообще не здесь. Раджек и Раэль задумчиво рассматривали животное

\- Ведьма, а можно я его себе заберу? - Мэй сгибала пальцы, словно вычёсывая кота. - Я буду спать с ним, а ещё мы будем с ним купаться. И я буду вычёсывать ему шёрстку.

\- Нет! - я слишком поспешно крикнула, потому сразу же стушевалась. - В смысле, эээ... Пока мы его не отдадим ветеринару, то нет. А потом посмотрим, - прикусила губу, смотря на кота. Правда, когда увидела на кошачьей морде огромное предвкушение и удовлетворение, то зарычала. - И похоже его точно придется кастрировать. Как каждого цивилизованного кота, - улыбнулась Мэй - тогда он и поспокойнее будет, и угрозы никакой нести не будет, - в ответ на это кот как-то странно крякнул, а вот Родерика прострелила догадка, и он громогласно рассмеялся. Я же посмотрела на кота, и указала на него пальцем. - Вот, слышите какие он звуки издает? Точно больной.

Братья Кертье переглянулись, во взгляде промелькнула настороженность и они, склонив головы набок, продолжали внимательно рассматривать кота. Франкенштейн прикрыл глаза, очевидно, представляя сколько возни и проблем будет с животным, но думается мне, что отказать Мэй он будет не в силах, раз уж щеголяет сейчас в виде принцессы, точно раздумывает на кого спихнуть заботы о коте. Мэй же словно задумалась над моими словами и согласно закивала головой. Девочки, сидевшие перед мейн-куном, с сочувствием осматривали его.

\- И правда, он выглядит каким-то больным, - охнула Юна.

\- Может он голодный? - подумав, спросила Суйи. - И помыть его надо. И кастрировать конечно тоже. Думаю ему после этого станет лучше и он повеселеет.

\- Вот, девушки, отличная идея! - глаза зажглись энтузиазмом, и я помахала рукой Кертье, подзывая. - Раджек, ты бы не мог пробежаться в магазин и купить вискаса немного Кэр... - осеклась, понимая что мой вопль сложно было не услышать. - Кэрасивому коту этому, хмм? - от волнения что меня уличат в содеянном щеки вспыхнули красным. - Будем надеяться что у котика потом не будет несварения, - Раджек приблизился ко мне, пристально посмотрел на меня, потом на кота и вдруг чихнул.

\- У меня аллергия на кошачью шерсть, - объяснил он.

\- Брат, когда у тебя...- начал было удивлённый Раэль, но под строгим взглядом брата осёкся, мельком бросил взгляд на Мэй и закивал. - Да-да, сильная аллергия. Никакие лекарства не помогают с ней справиться.

\- Ой, - огорчённо опустила руки Мэй. - Прости котик, я не смогу тебя взять к себе. Только если мы тебя обреем. Суйи, Юна, может вы?

\- Я не могу, у мамы тоже аллергия.

\- А я не смогу о нём заботиться, у меня скоро гастроли. Может ты, Шинву? - парень пожал плечами.

\- Да мне всё равно.

\- Шинву, ты забудешь его покормить и он помрёт от голода, - подал голос Ик-Хан. Всё это время он находился рядом, но стоял около Франкенштейна и его не было видно за широкой юбкой учёного. Шинву вновь пожал плечами, смущённо кашлянув.

\- Сдадим его в приют, - предложил Франкенштейн. - Найдутся ему хозяева.

\- Или продадим, - я задумчиво потеребила локон. - За такую породу нынче много дают.

\- Но не в таком состоянии же, - Родерик приподнял кота за холку на уровень глаз. - Вот сначала отведем к ветеринару, он там градусник в ж... куда надо засунет...

\- Кастрируем, - добавила я, а Родерик насмешливо на меня посмотрел.

\- У тебя какие-то комплексы?

\- Нет, что ты, - обаятельно улыбнулась, смотря на кота. - У меня просто опыт есть, - вокруг полилась энергия Темного Копья, и на ошейнике кота тоже. Мей-кун жалобно мяукнул.

\- Родерик-ним, не мучайте животное! - взмолилась Юна, и как только лапы коснулись земли, котяра тут же удрал в кусты.

\- Ты куда, негодник?! - заорала я, и бросилась следом, слыша за плечами короткие смешки, до того, как успела отдалиться. Удирал Блостер как сам боженька, в темпе благородного, а не самого обычного кота. И что хуже всего - пользовался новообретенными умениями, нарочно удирая через кусты. Я благодаря своему контролю стихиями пыталась по максимуму раздвигать кусты, но они то и дело цеплялись ветками за нежный материал юбки и рукавов на плечах. Костеря конкретного представителя клана Блостер, я смогла его поймать только, когда мы забежали уже за пределы парка, и следовательно, кустов почти не осталось. Взяв его за холку, и смотря, как придушивает его ошейник из Копья, я возмущенно прошипела что-то нечленораздельное, и умчалась в круглосуточную вет-клинику, что еще давно приметила неподалеку.

\- Я слов на ветер не бросаю, - прошипела Кэриасу и перестала его тащить за холку как мешок с картошкой, а взяла на руки как полагается нормальному человеку. Подошла к парню на ресепшене. Заказала комплексное обследование со всеми возможными уколами, прививками и другими малоприятными вещами, а расплатилась по номеру банковской карточки Франкенштейна. Деньги ему верну потом, если он конечно заметит, что немного обеднел. Выйдя из клиники, я заметно свободнее вздохнула, и махнула снова к ребятам, стараясь привести себя в относительный порядок. Но получилось у меня не до конца, и я подошла к нашей компании в порванной местами одежде, листьями в волосах, хорошо хоть сегодня Хеллоуин и это можно спихнуть на то, что у меня такой образ. И что характерно, была я без кота.

\- Представляете, я нашла неподалеку круглосуточную вет-клинику, - я вытянула из лифчика карточку, демонстрируя ее домочадцам. - За котом нужно будет зайти через три часа, я настояла на быстром, но подробном осмотре, - моей шальной улыбке позавидовал бы сам Сатана. Даже Рейзел вскинул удивленно бровь. Он перевёл взгляд на обмахивающегося веером Франкенштейна и снова уставился на меня.

\- Рэй, не отвлекайся, - Рейзел кивнул Ик-Хану и вновь склонился над водой. За палаткой уже собралась приличная очередь жаждущих порыбачить. Суйи и Юна переглянулись и слаженно шагнули назад. Раэль передёрнул плечами. А Мэй всхлипнула.

\- Не надо его к врачу. Его будут мучить. Уколы ставить, и в ушах ковыряться и градусник ставить. В попу!

\- Мэй, - ласково взглянул на неё Раджек. - Это ветеринар, он любит животных и не сделает ему больно.

\- Но Франкенштейн ведь лечил М-21, и ему было больно, - возразила Мэй. - И уколы ставил. И градусники.

\- В попу? - Спросил Шинву чем озадачил девочку.

\- Я не... знаю...

\- Что за разговоры? - возмущённо воскликнул Раэль и вручив Мэй корзинку взял её за руку. - Идём, Мэй, найдем Сейру и пойдём за конфетами. Почти полночь, скоро начнут раздавать, - но искать главу клана Роярд не пришлось. Она пришла в окружении М-21, Тао и Такео. В руках у девушки был огромный плюшевый рыжий орангутанг. Парни также несли в руках игрушки. Франкенштейн хмыкнул глядя на них.

\- Всё выиграли? Разорили хозяина тира?

\- Нет, босс, - весело отозвался Тао. - Мы не всё забрали. Там ещё много игрушек осталось.

\- Маленьких, - тихо сказал М-21, но был услышан расхохотавшимся учёным.

\- Девушки, разбирайте, - предложил Тао когда троица приблизилась к ним.

\- Ах, добытчики! - я подошла, и с улыбкой забрала из его рук плюшевого хаски. - Я влюбилась, какой хорошенький, - с расслабленной улыбкой прижалась щекой к плюшевому псу. - Ну что, идем за конфетами?

\- Идём, мы идём, - Мэй торопливо сунула в руки Раждека огромного зайца и потянула Раэля за руку.

\- Мы, кажется, позже найдём вас, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на Кадиса, но тот уже поднимался держа в руках миску с плавающей в ней пойманной рыбкой. - Ах, Мастер, вы уже закончили, - Кадис кивнул, обрадованный хозяин лавки посадил рыбку в полиэтиленовый мешок и вручил ему. Суйи взяла у Такео мишку, М-21 протянул Юне утконоса.

\- Идёмте скорее, а то все конфеты разберут, - торопилась Мэй, утянув Раэля к ближайшей палатке. Там продавцом была женщина. Она улыбнулась увидев приближающуюся компанию. На прилавке стояли коробки с самыми разнообразными конфетами, драже, леденцами.

\- Здравствуйте, аджума, - поздоровалась Мэй и протянула корзинку. - Мы хотим конфет.

\- Какие прыткие, - мягко рассмеялась женщина и взяв по горсти из каждой коробки вложила в протянутую корзину. Мэй довольно прижала корзинку к себе, когда рядом встал Шинву.

\- Аджума, вы только посмотрите какая у нас принцесса, - Шинву указал на Франкенштейна. Тот в розовом платье и волосами собранными в хвост, выглядел сногсшибательно. Женщина охнула и, протянув руку к одной из коробок, всыпала ещё горсть конфет в корзинку Мэй. Но Шинву не унимался. - А посмотрите какой у нас принц. Рэй, покажись, - к прилавку подошёл Кадис. В чёрном костюме, со шпагой на поясе и золотой рыбкой в полиэтиленовом мешочке. Аджума прижала руки к груди, покраснела и, взяв не глядя, коробку с конфетами всю высыпала в корзину. Много конфет упали бы на землю, не поместившись в корзине но их вовремя похватали Такео и Тао.

\- Шинву, не разоряй бедную аджуму, - оттянула рыжика за ухо, и протянула свою пустую корзинку, - Я вот еще тоже не получила конфет, - женщина сыпанула и мне, на что я искреннее рассмеялась. - Ух, сто лет не была на Хеллоуине, - на лице появилось выражение искреннего счастья. Родерик, глядя на это, вздохнул, опершись на Франкенштейна.

\- Мда, когда твоя копия увидит это в ее воспоминаниях, то тоже сделает всем нам Хеллоуин.

\- С удовольствием понаблюдал бы за этим, - Франкенштейн, брезгливо поморщившись, отошёл от воскресшего, не ученому на радость, Лорда и поправил рукава-фонари. - Вам домой не пора?

\- Эх, Франкенштейн, ты как был злыднем, так и остался, - Родерик фыркнул, насмешливо глядя на человека. - Решение об уходе принадлежит Оле, а у нее здесь, похоже, еще дела остались.

Франкенштейн после слов Лорда задумался, испытующе глядя на меня, я чувствовала его взгляд, но пока что не удосужилась с ним встретиться глазами, а просто наслаждалась происходящим вокруг и утопала в атмосфере праздника. Раэль стоял позади Сейры, которая с интересом рассматривала данные ей аджумой карамельки и два леденца на палочке. Раэль смотрел на девушку, проявившую, наконец эмоции, с грустной поволокой и держал в руках её рыжего орангутанга. Иногда он переводил взгляд с игрушки на Шинву, который, получив конфеты, тут же и ел их, и поджимал губы. Тао и Такео с полными руками конфет ссыпали их в сумку Суйи. М-21, увидев, что Юне не удобно держать огромную игрушку, забрал её со словами:

\- Я понесу.

\- Спасибо, - едва слышно поблагодарила девушка. Рейзел держал одной рукой три ящика конфет, другой рукой поднял на уровень глаз рыбку, любуясь ею. Мэй пыталась затолкать все конфеты в одну корзинку, смущаясь и фыркая на Раджека, предлагающего ей помощь. Увидев, что Франкенштейн не сводит с меня глаз, девочка ткнула в Раджека корзинкой, не обратив внимания на рассыпавшиеся конфеты, и подошла к учёному. Тот посмотрел на неё и с улыбкой погладил её по поролоновой голове.

\- Мэй, ты довольна праздником? Хочешь ещё конфет? Я куплю...

\- Фланель такой дурак! - крикнула девочка, и под оглушительный хохот Лорда кинулась ко мне, схватила за руку и увела за ту же палатку, за которой разговаривали ранее мы с Франкенштейном. Продавец, выставив на прилавке табличку, осведомляющую покупателей, что у него перерыв, навострил уши, зная, что снова услышит что-то любопытное.

\- О мой бог, что такое? - я посмотрела на Мэй удивленно, собирая мысли после смены обстановки.

\- О чём вы говорили здесь с Франкенштейном? Он говорил, что любит тебя, да? Вы обнимались, я видела, - шёпотом горячо говорила девочка от волнения сжимая пальчиками свой костюм. - Ты должна отказать ему! Ты уйдёшь, а он будет мучиться. Или ты должна остаться. Он... Он переживает за Кадис-нима. И за нас за всех. А если ещё и ты... - девочка всхлипнула, нижняя губа задрожала.

\- Спокойнее, Мэй, - сжала девушку за плечи, а потом приобняла. - На здешнего Франкенштейна я не претендую, иначе мне мой Франки скальп снимет, - я улыбнулась, слыша в своем голосе, говорящем о подобной пытке, некую нежность к любимому. - Мы здесь говорили только о лечении Рейзела.

\- Значит Фланель не любит тебя, да? - с надеждой спросила Мэй вытирая мокрые глаза.

\- Хахах, не думаю, что любит, но думаю что об этом лучше тебе спросить его, - отстранила девушку, и ей подмигнула, - уж тебе он не откажет в ответе.

\- Да-а, - протянула девушка и выскочила из-за угла, а я выглянула следом, наблюдая за окружением, но оставаясь на месте. Как только выбежала Мэй в разные стороны брызнули Тао, Такео, Юна, Суйи, Шинву и М-21, с видом будто вообще никого из них не знает. Юна, Шинву и Суйи провожали заинтересованными взглядами толстяка, одетого как японский сумоист. Тао и Такео стояли облокотившись о прилавок и с любопытством рассматривали веер. Тао раскрыл его, поцокал языком и, покивав, сказал:

\- Хороший веер. Я возьму его. Давно искал именно такой. Ты согласен, Такео.

Такео согласен не был, но смущение не давало ему ответить другу, и парень старательно отводил глаза от оборотной стороны веера, где две полуобнажённые нарисованные девушки предлагали провести приятный досуг. Мэй подбежала к Франкенштейну и уже его повела в сторону всё той же палатки. Я резко отпрянула, когда Мэй притащила за собой ученого. Даже немного было неожиданным, что мои слова воспримут буквально и захотят сделать очную ставку. Мучительно покраснела, хоть и под тонной макияжа это вряд ли угадывалось.

\- Мэй, что-то случилось? - спросил мужчина, но девочка не сказала ни слова пока не подвела его ко мне.

\- Фланель, скажи, ты любишь Ольгу? - Франкенштейн проследил за указующим пальчиком и недоуменно уставился на меня. Подавив вздох он отряхнул платье, оттягивая ответ. В голове у него явно шел мысленный процесс, эмоции были слишком смешаны, чтобы что либо понять, но больше всего угадывалась забота об Мэй, скорее всего.

\- Конечно люблю. Очень люблю, - меня затопило его удивлением, когда Мэй всхлипнула, выбралась из костюма, просто разорвав его и развернувшись ко мне, срывающимся голосом проговорила:

\- Слы-слышала? Ты должна остаться! - девочка топталась на костюме, вытирала тыльной стороной ладони нос и с трудом сдерживала слёзы. Франкенштейн сжал её плечо рукой.

\- Оля, что происходит?

\- Эээм... - покраснела до кончиков ушей, что теперь точно не скрылось ни от чьего взгляда, и тупо смотрела как ученый успокаивает девушку. В подобной ситуации я была впервые, проступил пот, который на автомате стерла ладонью и размазала грим. Потом стала и вовсе заламывать грязные ладони. - Мы говорили о том, что ты в меня якобы влюбился, и что я должна остаться с тобой, потому что ты переживаешь за всех, и будешь страдать от разрыва, и я.. И тогда... Эм... - я запаниковала, понимая, что нахожусь в тупике. Франкенштейн уже не сдерживал тягостный вздох, разобравшись, из моих сбивчивых объяснений, в ситуации. Прижав к себе Мэй он гладил её по голове, пока она орошала слезами его платье. Подняв голову Мэй, заставив посмотреть на него, Франкенштейн обхватил её лицо ладонями, стёр большими пальцами слёзы и улыбнулся, объясняя:

\- Мэй, мне нравится Ольга как наш дорогой гость. У меня нет к ней чувств как у мужчины к женщине.

\- Как гость? - шмыгнув носом переспросила девочка.

\- Да, как гость. И когда они свалят назад в своё тридевятое измерение, - продолжил он с безупречной улыбкой, - я буду безмерно счастлив.

\- Правда? - убеждённая его последними словами Мэй судорожно вздохнула и, взяв протянутый учёным платок, шумно высморкалась.

\- Ой все, теперь обиделась я, - с нервным смешком я прошла мимо Франкенштейна, нарочно толкнув его плечом, и как только отошла на приличное расстояние - облегченно вздохнула.

\- Ну как, возвращаемся? - ко мне подошел Родерик, с отчетливым следом от помады на щеке, и вместо скандала я только махнула на него рукой.

\- Да какое там. Надо Кэриаса из клиники забрать, кота Мэй отдать, и еще Франкенштейну рассказать об исправлении здоровья Рея, - рядом возник Раджек держа в руках зайца и корзину со сластями. Потоптавшись на месте, но не решившись пойти к Мэй и Франкенштейну он спросил у меня:

\- Она плачет? Что случилось?

\- Без меня меня женила на вашем Франкенштейне и пережила по этому поводу драму, - доверительно ответила, улыбаясь Раджеку.

\- Она может, - со вздохом поделился Раджек. - Возраст.

\- Ой, а вы тут чем-то испачкались, - указал Лорду Шинву ткнув в свою щёку пальцем. За ним цепочкой подходили Тао, Такео, М-21, девочки, Ик-Хан, Раэль. Тут на всю площадь раздался громкий рёв. Раджек, отбросив сомнения, кинулся к Мэй.

\- Опять у неё переживания? - спросил подошедший Регис. И привлёк всеобщее внимание. На его щеках, как и у бывшего правителя, были следы от помады, только в большем количестве.

\- Да где вы этих женщин нашли?! - на лице мелкого Региса подобное видеть было возмутительно и, покрутив подбородком юного благородного, я нахмурилась, - или это не женщины были? - вдруг появилась вспышка. Родерик довольно улыбался.

\- Геджутелю покажу, - и с коварным лицом спрятал фотоаппарат.

\- Вы о чём, Ольга-ним? - вырвался из моих рук Регис и посмотрел в сторону Сейры, ожидая поддержки и объяснений. Шинву хохотал, Суйи порылась в сумочке и протянула Регису зеркальце. Тот взял протянутый предмет и посмотрелся. Щёки тут же вспыхнули красным и помады не стало видно.

\- Регис, - коварно ухмыльнулся Раэль. - Ты таким образом конфеты зарабатывал? Это недостойно благородного.

\- Я... Я не обязан оправдываться, - едва сдерживая эмоции ответил Регис.

\- Не нападайте на него, - заступился за него М-21 и едва с уст удивлённого юного благородного готова была сорваться благодарность, добавил, - Это его дело каким образом он зарабатывает пропитание.

\- Что ты несёшь? ! - не выдержал Регис и сорвался на крик.

\- Всё в порядке, - спокойно продолжил оборотень. - Я на твоей стороне. Любая профессия достойна уважения, мало ли, не справишься с обязанностями главы.

\- Тогда и тебе следует привыкнуть сидеть на цепи и хлебать из миски остатки ужина хозяев, - напустив на себя безразличие хмыкнул Регис.

\- Редиска!

\- Пёсик!

Окружённые друзьями Регис и М-21 переругивались. Франкенштейн подошёл и встал подальше от меня. Рядом протиснулась Мэй и ойкнула увидев зацелованные щёки Региса.

\- Регис Ландегре, - изогнул бровь Франкенштейн. - Позволь узнать откуда на тебе эта красота? Мне ещё перед твоим дедом отчитываться.

\- Эти девочки, - Регис на миг закрыл глаза. - Их было много. И они были очень настойчивы.

\- Будущий глава не умеет сказать нет, - не пряча ехидную улыбку сказал Раэль.

\- Регис, - вдруг подала голос Сейра. - Тебе понравилось, - и будущий глава клана Ландегре мучительно покраснел под хохот друзей.

\- Хааа, боже мой, - я сделала всемирный жест рука-лицо, а потом рассмеялась, поймав себя за переносицу. - Эй, Фланель! - с издевкой посмотрела на мужчину, подхватив под локоток Родерика, от которого немного веяло алкоголем, - Мы пойдем _искать_ Кэриаса. Не теряй нас!

\- Верно, что-то главу давно не видно, - почесал затылок Тао. - Я вам помогу, Ольга. А то ещё потеряетесь в нашем мире. Парни, вы с нами? - М-21 без слов вручил игрушку Юны возмущённому, но промолчавшему Регису. Такео передал Шинву медведя, без слов так же согласившийся пойти на поиски главы клана Блостер.

\- Ой, а ещё надо котика забрать, - вспомнила Мэй.

\- Блохастый, плюющийся шерстью котяра - это моя мечта, - съязвил Франкенштейн.

\- Директор Ли, я возьму кота, если надо. Пока его хозяев не найдут.

\- Похвально, Шинву, - кивнул учёный. - Но думаю сначала надо найти Кэриаса.

\- А то его тоже зацелуют, как Региса, - прошептала на ухо Юне Суйи.

\- Ладно, пошли, ребята, - я махнула парням рукой и, как только скрылась за поворотом, тут же запрыгнула на крышу, смотря в ожидании. Родерик прыгнул следом за мной.

\- Ты что, действительно отдала Кэриаса в ветеринарную клинику?

\- Значит мне не показалось, - хохотнул Тао. - Вы действительно превратили главу в кота?

\- Естественно, - ответила на оба вопроса, улыбаясь. - Маленький урок ему не помешает. Надеюсь только, он его усвоит, - насчет этого меня одолевали сомнения, что наверняка отпечаталось на моем лице, но с другой стороны, я никогда не была у ветеринара в качестве пациента. - И еще нам нужно будет разрешить проблему кота. Я видела, что Мэй очень хотелось бы такого котика-красавца.

\- Кажется Раджек решил эту проблему, сказав, что у него аллергия, - припомнил Такео. - Сразу, видимо сообразил.

\- Ага, не зря он так зыркал на котяру, когда Мэй пообещала купаться с ним, - с лица Тао не сходила улыбка. - Он действительно в клинике или ты его в парке к дереву привязала?

\- Проблема не в том, чтобы кота дать. Я его из любой мухи могу трансформировать. Дать, что ли, Раджеку "чудодейственное лекарство" от аллергии? Мне бы хотелось Мэй питомцем обрадовать, а то я вижу, девчонка у вас жизнью обижена, - я задумалась, а от следующей фразы засмеялась, прыгая по крышам, - Действительно в клинике. Попросила о плановом осмотре и обо всех нужных прививках, - пусть смех и прошел, но ухмылка осталась на моих губах.

\- Эй, - надулся Тао. - Мы её не обижаем.

\- Скорее наоборот, - сказал в сторону М-21.

\- Это правда. Глава и без превращения в кота у неё выполняет роль животного. Недавно лошадью был.

\- Так я же сказала, жизнью обижена, а не вами. Будь она обижена вами, то не думаю что "Фланель", - я скорчила забавную рожицу, - оставил бы от вас хоть что-то кроме мокрого места, - рассмеялась.

\- Может и правда малышке кота подарить? - Такео за время, что они направлялись к клинике, кое-как смог собрать волосы в очень пушистый хвост. - Кэриасу и так досталось сейчас, а Мэй отвлечётся от него.

\- Точно, а там уже и повзрослеет. Босс сказал еще месяц другой и она вернётся в свой возраст, - М-21 молча кивнул соглашаясь с друзьями. Приземлившись недалеко от клиники, я удивленно оглянулась на парней.

\- Вернется в свой возраст? А что с ней было?

\- О, там такое было, - воодушевился Тао. - Мэй и Раджек помолвлены и чувствуют друг друга очень сильно на ментальном уровне. И как-то раз Мэй потеряла эту связь и мы... - Тао нам с Родериком стал живо и жестикуляциями, максимально подробно, по моему мнению, рассказывать историю жизни Санву. Мы с Родериком слушали его приоткрыв рот. Все казалось правдоподобным, но было удивительно, что одна-единственная девушка могла перейти в своей жизни через столько горя. Вдруг позвонил чей-то мобильный, как оказалось, у Такео, и он ответил на входящий вызов, но я не отвлекалась на это, внимая рассказу хакера. - ... и она проснулась тринадцатилетней. Самый сложный возраст. То смеётся, то плачет. Босс как-то её отчитал, а она кулаком аквариум разбила. Потом висела у него на ноге, ревела и умоляла простить её. У меня видео есть, могу показать, - когда к ним подошли Такео и М-21, я тут же посмотрела на парней.

\- Че отошли? Звонил кто?

\- Шеф, - ответил Такео. - Мэй уснула, её отнесли домой. Мы тоже туда возвращаемся, когда вернём ко... Кэриаса.

\- Отлично, идём скорей. Может кому-нибудь ещё понадобятся услуги ветеринара, - Тао скосил глаза на М-21 и поспешил вперёд.

\- Ай-ай-ай, Тао, - я приобняла хакера, немного на нем повиснув. - Не хорошо так над товарищем издеваться. А то знаешь ли, ты мне о-очень напоминаешь енота, - с намеком посмотрела на Тао, и хлопнула его по плечу. - Пошли за Кэриасом, что ли, - вошла в ветклинику, на ходу доставая карточку с номером пациента.

\- Это каким место я на енота похож? - Кинулся следом за мной Тао. - Лев! Я хочу быть львом!

\- Это что, она меня вообще с ящерицей сравнила, - Лорд шагнул через порог.

\- Здравствуйте. Мы пришли за котом, мейн-кун, откликается на кличку Кэриас.

\- Может оставим Кэриаса пока здесь? Он наверняка злющий сейчас. А лучше пошлем за ним Франкенштейна.

\- Ребятки, по вашему я мягче Франкенштейна, что ли? - собрала энергию Копья на ладони, оглядываясь на парней, пока парень на ресепшене ушел за котом.

\- Вот этого мы пока не знаем, - отозвался Тао шагнув за спину Лорда. - Вы как босс, волшебную палочку имеете, да?

\- А что, хочешь подержать? - я с издевкой посмотрела на хакера, формируя из энергии Копья топор.

\- Меня матушка учила не брать у незнакомых тетенек что-либо из рук, - хмыкнул парень.

\- Умно, Тао, - развеяла Копье, шутливо толкнув хакера в плечо, и мой взгляд напоролся на Такео, который переглядывался с глазастой игуаной, которую держал на руках спящий мужчина. Он похрапывал, открыв рот и откинув назад голову, намотав поводок, который был пристёгнут к ошейнику ящерицы, на руку. Такео и игуана играли в гляделки, пока М-21 не тронул друга за плечо.

\- Так понравилась? Скажи боссу, он купит тебе зверюшку.

\- Правда так думаешь? - купился Такео и, поняв, что друг подшучивает над ним, покачал головой и подошёл к стойке где взял почитать какой-то буклет.

\- А покупать зачем? - с улыбкой посмотрела на М-21, а потом подхватила Такео, и пользуясь тем, что никто не смотрит в нашу сторону, подвела стрелка к выходу. На крыльце горела лампа, вокруг которой кружились различные насекомые, и поймала моль, повернувшись к снайперу. - Игуану хочешь? Или что-то другое?

\- Игуану, - с затаенной надеждой сказал Такео и как-то неловко улыбнулся.

\- Ольга, не слишком часто ты применяешь эту магию? А если на Кэриаса потом сил не хватит? - Родерик встал возле меня, но я его проигнорировала. Я быстро сомкнула веки, нашептывая что-то, а когда открыла - на моих ладонях уже с важным видом восседала довольно большая игуана. С улыбкой переложила животное на плечо стрелка, а по другому похлопала его ладонью.

\- Теперь она твоя и ты несешь за нее ответственность. Знаешь, что нужно для ухода за этими зверьками? - Такео, явно не до конца веря в происходящее, прикоснулся пальцами к ярко-зеленой коже игуаны, повернул голову посмотреть на её хвост, который она расположила на другом его плече и перевёл полный детского восторга взгляд на меня.

\- Живут на деревьях, питаются листьями, любят тепло.

\- Хм, ты всё что захочешь можешь создать? - придвинулся ближе Тао. - Даже девушку для М-21? - оборотень кинул на Тао взгляд, от которого его должно было испепелить, но Тао благоразумно не обращал на него внимания и вообще встал между мной и Лордом, выставив Родерика, как щит.

\- Что это за неприятные покалывающие ощущения в спине? - задумчиво поинтересовался бывший правитель поёживаясь.

\- Я бы тебе, Родерик, посоветовала сдвинуться чутка в бок, - ухмыльнулась, и подошла к ресепшену, куда уже принесли пациента.

\- Мы не заметили у кота никаких отклонений, но как вы пожелали, все нужные прививки для вывоза за границу были сделаны, - мужчина улыбнулся, сдвигая челку в бок. - Ваш Кэриас очень энергичен и умен. Как завидел шприц, то бегал по всей палате.

\- Энергичен, умён, этого у него не отнять. Вот только немного не сдержан в отношении, кхм, - Тао покосился на меня, - самок. А вы его кастрировали? Ну-ка, котик, покажи нам свои...

\- МРРЯААААУУУ!!! - возмущённо выдал кот, когда Тао подхватил его на руки, попытался царапнуть хакера и, когда его не слишком бережно выпустили из рук, мягко оттолкнулся лапами от стойки и прыгнул ко мне, единственной здесь девушке, на грудь.

-Ах ты... - у меня задёргался глаз, и передав кота М-21, я забрала документы от ветеринара и вышла на улицу. Пройдя вместе с остальными в темный переулок, я развернулась и протянула руку к коту. Коту, которому явно не нравилось восседать на грубых лапах оборотня, протянутая женская рука точно показалась сигналом к действию и он, распушив хвост и раскинув в стороны лапы, с громким и довольным мяуканьем прыгнул вверх, чтобы вновь упасть мне на грудь. Не оценив порыв помешанного котяры, я развернулась на девяносто градусов и на пути кота возник Лорд. В тот момент когда кот вцепился когтями в его корсет я сменила Кэриаса обратно в благородного. Бывший правитель, изогнув бровь, невозмутимо смотрел на Кэриаса, который висел на нём обняв руками за шею и упираясь согнутыми ногами в живот.

\- Кэриас, я тебе, конечно, благоволил, но не настолько же, - Такео поднял ладонь закрывая игуане глаза. И даже М-21 зашептал Тао:

\- Фотографируй.

\- Блостер, я вижу, жизнь тебя совсем ничему не учит! - слегка подняла тон голоса, в глазах точно плескалось недовольство, если не гнев. - Может тебе действительно кастрацию сделать, как бродяжке какой? - мою руку поглотило Копье, и я сделала шаг к благородному. - На Юрие подействовало безотказно, - Такео, Тао и М-21 слаженно сделали шаг назад. Потом ещё один. Тао порылся в кармане, нашёл телефон и, нажав кнопку, зашептал:

\- Босс, у нас ЧП. Босс, у нас... - и расширившимися глазами парень смотрел как телефон исчезает в пасти зверушки Такео. Но хакера это не остановило. Он взывал к боку зелёному рептилии, прижимаясь к ней ухом:

\- Босс, у нас ЧП.

Глава благородного клана тем временем пытался найти спасение на руках у Лорда.

\- Я был бессловесным животным! Я хотел человеческой ласки! Это всё инстинкты! Папа, - Блостер вспомнил, что он брат Раскреи, - папа, спаси меня!

\- Я честный Лорд, - отказывался от родства бывший правитель, отдирая от себя Кэриаса. Я была вне себя. Тяжело дышала от гнева, наблюдала за копошением Блостера, даже выслушивала. Но терпению пришел конец, рукой поглощенной копьем, поймала Кэриаса за шиворот одежды, оторвала от Родерика и откинула на три метра от себя. Потом только один пас рукой - и благородный стал заключен в огненный круг. А меня вдруг охватила темнота.


	50. Часть 49

\- И зачем же мой дорогой гость обижает моё сознание? - раздался чей-то тихий глубокий голос во тьме, так резко меня накрывшей. Оглянулась. Я почти не заметила момента, как все вокруг исчезло. Была только темнота. Но паниковать не имело смысла, только выпустила хвосты, которые немного развеивали тьму.

\- Девочка фонарик, - за моей спиной раздался довольный голос, на который я резко развернулась. Тут было не как в Забвении, было страшно, что меня накажут. Я разглядывала мужчину, судя по голосу и фигуре. Он был в длинном красном плаще с капюшоном, что скрывал его лицо, который мужчина тут же сбросил, словно услышав мои мысли. Его волосы были длинными и огненными, под плащом кроме брюк не было ничего. Его левый глаз был голубой, а вот правый был скрыт повязкой, как когда-то у Урокая. Сам мужчина издевательски улыбался. Невольно замерла, и несколько нервно на него поглядывала.

\- Здравствуйте. Я этот... Дочка Лакрицияра. Возможно знаете такого... - сделала жест руками, словно хотела ему что-то показать. - Его еще судили за плагиат. У него тоже мир Ноблесс.

\- Так ты племяшка! - воскликнул вмиг преобразившийся мужчина и раскинул руки, глядя на меня с неправдоподобной радостью. - Давай обнимемся! - он сделал резкий шаг в мою сторону, волосы взвились за спиной огненным полотном, чтобы в следующий миг обхватить на миг зажмурившуюся меня. Но ничего не произошло, никто не обнял, меня не обожгло, даже мужчина пропал из виду.

\- Не стоит нервничать, - возник он у меня за спиной и, театрально взмахнув плащом, предстал перед моим лицом. - Я всё о тебе знаю. Без моего разрешения ты не попала бы в этот мир. Кстати, как он тебе? - с кривой улыбкой, которая искажала его лицо и не передавала настоящие эмоции, он ждал ответа.

\- Он хорош... - с неким сомнением посмотрела на божество, чуть ли не потея от неловкости. Чем-то этот тип напоминал Лакрицияра, но при том - был совершенно другой. И нельзя было предугадать, что у него на уме. - Простите что я себя так повела, кхм, в гостях.. Но уж больно Кэриас достал меня.

\- Да-да, - он вздохнул, прикрыв на миг лицо ладонью. - Что с ним делать, не знаю. И в кого он только такой?! - позади мужчины возникло простое, обитое тканью кресло в которое он сел, широко расставив ноги, откинув назад огненные пряди и облокотившись рукой о подлокотник. Оглядев меня с головы до ног немного грустным серьёзным взглядом, мужчина похлопал по коленке.

\- Присаживайся, - поиграл бровями божество. - Здесь тебе будет удобнее, чем стоять.

\- Д-да я постою, что ли, - немного растеряно бросила, в сравнении с моим "папой" этот бог был очень социализирован. - Вы меня, кстати, с чего вдруг позвали сюда? - я напряглась. Была, конечно, возможность в свой мир сбежать, но оставлять Родерика... Местный Франки меня бы возненавидел.

\- Вот-вот, правильно мыслишь, - мужчина улыбнулся и махнул рукой, создав позади меня красивое небольшое кресло. - Присаживайся. Боишься меня?

\- Если чу-чуть разве, - я села, нервно смеясь, и показала пальцами щелочку. - Я ж как бы это... Кэриаса сжечь хотела. Но я не виновата! - приподняла руки в оборонительном жесте. - При всех своих званиях и плюшках, я все еще человек, и проблемы с гормонами тоже имеются, - от смущения покрутила локоном на пальце, - ПМС наверное.

Мужчина расхохотался запрокинув голову. Хохот эхом прошелся по темноте, освещаемой лишь огненными волосами божества. Он щёлкнул пальцами и один за другим стали загораться факелы на каменных колоннах. Минута - и мы уже находились в огромной пустой комнате, где из мебели были лишь два кресла.

\- Не волнуйся, наказывать я тебя не буду, если только сама не захочешь, - коварно улыбнулся мужчина и ненадолго за его спиной появилась видимая стена с аксессуарами для любителей БДСМ-игр: плетки, ошейники, наручники, белье. В следующий миг всё исчезло, а мужчина продолжил как ни в чём не бывало. - Он всё таки глава клана и не дал бы себя убить. Ну, подкоптила бы ты его. Но это его все равно не исправит, - он подался вперёд и, ухватив кресло, на котором я сидела, за подлокотники, со скрипом придвинул к себе. Внимательно вглядывался в мое лицо. Волосы заполыхали совсем рядом, но не обжигали, от них не исходило даже маломальское тепло. Меня обдувало легким морским бризом. - А хочешь я избавлю тебя от человеческих проблем? От гормонов, ПМС, боли?

\- Я занята, если что, - отодвинулась в глубь кресла, понимая, что развидеть все, что я увидела за спиной божества, не получится. - Да и это вскоре в норму придет, я уже приняла новый статус, все будет окей, - улыбнулась, показывая большой палец. Интересно, все божества такие ненормальные?

\- Большинство, - улыбнулся мужчина и откинулся в своём кресле. - А жаль, я мог бы сделать из тебя Бога. Создала бы свой мир, ко мне бы заглядывала на чашку чая. Ах, Лакрицияр! - мужчина вскочил и, обойдя кресло, ухватился за спинку руками. По лицу было видно, что его одолевало сильное волнение.

\- Я намного старше этого мальчишки! Я Баддувкрёур! А он обставил меня, придумав такое. Ахах, - божество запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы. И тут же выпрямился и вернулся в кресло. - Ольга, Оля, Оленька, тебе нравится мой мир? И, если я правильно разбираюсь в людях, тебе нравится Кэриас, да? Я отдам тебе его. Оставайся у меня, зачем тебе этот мальчишка, Лакрицияр?

\- М-мужчина, то есть, Бак.. Бадув... Бад-дувк- рёур! - повторила это имя по слогам и с усилием. - Вы меня, конечно, извините, но мне становиться богиней не хочется, да и родные пенаты приятнее, - я вскочила с кресла, чтобы держать дистанцию. - Я люблю свой мир, у меня там моя армия доверенных лиц и родных, любимых. А Кэриаса не надо, у меня в моем мире Блостеров аж двое, - я внимательно посмотрела на бога, тщетно пытаясь представить его реакцию на такие слова. - Вы же с Лакрицияром братья, если я правильно поняла, к чему такая конкуренция?

\- Мне скучно, - выдал Баддувкрёур и надул щеки, выглядя комично. - А ты милашка и принадлежишь Лакрицияру. Он это интересно придумал, завести себе женщину. Я до такого и не додумался. Я тоже тебя хочу. И в постели я лучше, чем он. Соглашайся.

\- Да я не им занята! - я сразу вспыхнула, как маков цвет, и отпрыгнула на три метра, ощерившись всем оружием, что у меня только было: копьем, хвостами, кругом из огня, и доспехами из сил контракта. - С Франкенштейном я сплю, извращенец! - в ответ на это Баддувкрёур только расхохотался. Выглядел он донельзя довольным. Баддувкрёур был очень могущественным божеством, я чувствовала, и наверное, очень древним, возможно, настолько древним, что и сам не знал свой возраст. И сейчас Баддувкрёур знатно веселился, глядя на такую ощетинившуюся и растерянную меня.

\- Что, уже? А Лакрицияр говорил что у вас только переглядки, - Баддувкрёур облизнулся, и протянул руки ко мне. - Милашка, давай позабавимся? Человека не сравнить с Богом.

\- Эх, ну ладно, я не могу не покориться богу, - в голове были слова Лакрицияра, что богам открыто грубить нельзя, я низко опустила голову, и как только почувствовала, что чужие руки, вполне материальные, лапают мое тело, я тут же с локтя ударила его поддых, и ногой, облаченной в шпильку, наступила каблуком на его стопу, с чувством. Было же, что нельзя обижать, но про драку-то никто не обмолвился! - Простите, но я слишком самовлюбленная, чтобы встречаться с кем-то кроме себя.

\- Ох, - согнулся Баддувкрёур прижав руки к животу. - Ох-хо-хох-ах-ах, - расхохотался он так громко, что огонь на факелах затрепетал, готовый погаснуть. - Понимаю Лакрицияра, - Божество выпрямился и с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на меня. Потом вдруг развернулся боком, сложил руки на груди и насупился, сведя брови. Всхлипнув, он покосился на меня.

\- Я так не играю, - выдал он и вновь всхлипнул. - Только о себе и думаешь. А обо мне? А обо мне кто подумает? Я тебя в гости пригласил, предложил чай, а ты дерешься и вообще без подарка пришла.

\- Ну уж простите, папа плохо воспитал, - развела руками, смотря на божество с долей превосходства. - Если хотите, можете ему пожаловаться. А раз ко мне больше нет вопросов, то я пойду, делов много, кота Мэй дать, Блостера по маковке стрельнуть.

\- Неа, - коварно улыбнулся Баддувкрёур и вновь устроился в кресле. - Раз ты без подарка, значит будешь... Постой, а как ты Мэй кота дашь, если только... Если только Кэриаса обратно не превратишь?! Тем более не отпущу, этот мальчик моё создание, и не в облике кота ему гулять. - Глаз Баддувкрёура из голубого стал тёмно-синим. Волосы больше не полыхали, они потемнели и едва искрили чёрными короткими всполохами.

\- Спокойно, сделаю как с игуаной Такео, - с нервным смешком приподняла руки. Умудрилась, похоже, его разозлить. - Муху превращу, или бабочку, короче говоря, дам животинке новую, интересную жизнь.

\- Сядь, - сказал Баддувкрёур тоном, которому подчиняются, и закрыл глаз погрузившись в задумчивость. Я повиновалась, смотря на бога и сжав губы в тонкую полоску. Похоже, на психов мне везет. Опустила голову, руками слегка начала мять юбочку. Чувство было, словно снова сдаю школьные экзамены.

\- Что, плохо сдала? - не открыв глаза спросил мужчина. Не меняя выражения лица я подняла на него взгляд полный ярости. - Хм, видимо очень плохо. Учиться лучше надо было, деточка, - такая манера его речи меня выбешивала и довольно быстро я не выдержала.

\- Дядя решил отчитать племянницу за оценки? Или мы уже прекратим вести себя как в детсаде и перейдем к делу?

\- Отстань, я думаю, - отмахнулся Баддувкрёур в ответ на мою язвительность и посмотрел на меня. - Если только это не предложение? И как тебя только Франкенштейн терпит?!

\- А Франкенштейн у меня просто душка, и нервы как канаты, - я улыбнулась.

\- Значит Лакрицияр всё же поступил так как хотел, - мужчина пощелкал пальцами. - Посмотри мне в глаза, милая. Что ты видишь? - Баддувкрёур наклонился вперёд и взмахом пальцев убрал с лица повязку. На меня были направлены два глаза. Один голубой, а второй... Второй отсутствовал, вместо него была черная зияющая дыра. Тьма в глазу клубилась, плескалась и, кажется, пытаясь вырваться наружу, билась словно о невидимое стекло.

\- Хммм... - склонила голову на бок. - Я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но я вижу голубой глаз и выбитый глаз.

-Хороша, чертовка, - хмыкнул Баддувкрёур и вернул на место повязку. - Камень, с помощью которого вы хотите помочь Кадису - это мой глаз. И в скором времени он вернётся на место, - Мужчина закинул ногу на ногу, его плащ исчез, являя взору красивое обнаженное до пояса тело. Почти все факелы, один за другим, погасли, осталось лишь четыре, горевшие над головой божества. Тени от языков их пламени играли на бронзовой коже, подчеркивая выпуклость мускулов. Баддувкрёур, словно ничего не произошло, смотрел на меня, но в глазу можно было увидеть едва заметный веселый огонек.

\- Получается, метафорически, твои слезы исцеляют Ноблесс, - я кинула на его тело еще один взгляд и хмыкнула, мотнув головой. - Я только одного никак не пойму. У тебя спермотоксикоз, что ли? Зазываешь меня как примитивную самку, - уперла локти в колени с интересом смотря на божество.

\- Хе-хе-хе, я вообще ничего не делаю, - пожал плечами Баддувкрёур и вдруг подался вперед, взял меня за руку, обхватив ладонями и начал жаловаться на жизнь. - Это ты тут за долгое время появилась, а остальное время я вот с ними, - мужчина едва кивнул головой в сторону и рядом с ним стали появляться девушки. Высокие, брюнетки, блондинки, рыжие, стройные, пышки, с длинными распущенными волосами, с самыми причудливыми прическами, но абсолютно все были обнажёнными. Кокетливо хихикая, поправляя причёски и крутясь перед Баддувкрёуром, но он совершенно не обращая на них внимая не сводил взгляд с меня.

\- Это мои создания, для досуга. Они на меня бросаются сразу, с ними даже поговорить нельзя. И ни слова наперекор, всё хихикают и кивают. Даже если я их в жерло вулкана попрошу прыгнуть. Скучно, когда твои желания не просто предугадывают, а знают словно свои собственные. Это ведь я их создал, - хвастливо поведал божество и тут же сник, выпустив мою руку из ладоней. Девушки одна за одной исчезали. - Вот Лакрицияр завел себе игрушку и доволен, а я один, один уже многие миллионы лет. А давай сделку, а? - на мгновение я от такого сравнения даже замерла, смотря не него в шоке. Но в следующее мгновение Баддуувкрёур оказался по пояс в воде в большой ванне. Он зачерпнул рукой пену и сдул с руки.

\- Хочешь присоединиться? Здесь тепло и пена, - это меня немного отрезвило.

\- Ну, во-первых, не называй людей игрушками, такое отталкивает, если ты не в курсе, - скрестила руки, поднявшись с насиженного места. - Во вторых, о какой сделке идет речь? - немного склонила голову в бок, смотря на божество в ванной. - И от предложения откажусь. Охоты нет, да и девушки так старались - я указала ладонью на свое лицо, намекая на макияж.

\- Ладно, не игрушка, только скажи, над чем девушки старались? Размазать по твоему лицу, ммм, птичий помёт? И почему ты отказываешься? Я в книге читал, девушкам нравится пена! - Ванна исчезла, в руках божества появилась громоздкая тяжелая книга. Баддувкрёур принялся с озабоченным видом листать желтоватые листы.

\- Какой птичий помет?! - я возмутилась, показывая на лицо. - Хороший у меня грим, или хочешь сказать, что тебя такое отталкивает? Имею право накраситься, - обиженно воззрилась на божество. - Твоя книга пожалуй либо патриархальная, либо ты ее читаешь одним местом, - даже не было желания уточнять, что это за книга. Птичий помет! Тоже мне, эстет нашелся.

\- Деточка, меня не оттолкнет, даже если ты будешь без кожи, - оскалился Баддувкрёур. - И нормальная у меня книга, - Мужчина закрыл книгу с громким хлопком и прочел вслух название:

\- Камасутра. Наставления в чувственных насла... Ахах, не та книга, - нисколько не смутившись Баддувкрёур подмигнул мне, на что я только глаза закатила, книга исчезла, а мужчина очертил круг указывая на мое лицо. - И твой... макияж, это нравится Франкенштейну? Он извращенец, да?

\- Да что ты пристал! Нормальный макияж, это модно, этническая стилизация черепа, - вот когда речь зашла об макияже, снова насупилась. Даже желая доказать, создала зеркало из связки металла и кремния. И, посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я коротко вскрикнула и чуть не выронила зеркало. - Т-твою мать, это я?

\- У меня нет матушки, иначе я бы обиделся, - хмыкнул Баддувкрёур появившись за моей спиной. - Хочешь поправлю?

Не дожидаясь отказа божество щелкнул пальцами. И залюбовался полученным результатом. Лицо накрашено белилами, щёки были густо напомажены чем-то красным, брови черные на пол лба. Из отражения на меня будто смотрела Марфуша из сказки "Морозко", только отличие было в том, что мне еще приходилось с трудом удерживать открытыми глаза - будто два опахала их украшали веером нереально огромные накладные ресницы.

\- Где эта твоя ванная?! - я закрыла глаза, и поймала божество за руку. - Отведи к воде, мне надо это смыть! Позорище, ааа, уж прошлая версия лучше была.

\- Всё, что пожелает дорогая гостья. Вот, умывайся. Я читал девушкам нравится розовый цвет, - неопределенно сказал мужчина и щёлкнул пальцами. Зашумела вода. Я жадно набросилась на воду, шикнув от кипятка, а потом стала регулировать температуру, нащупав смеситель. Когда вода была в пределах нормы, я тут же усиленно стала тереть лицо, и только когда накладные ресницы отклеились, а макияж размазался до отметки "допустимо, выгляжу как рок-звезда", смогла прозреть, открыв глаза. От шока невольно вздрогнула, поскользнулась и упала. Оказалось, что то, что я приняла за ванную, оказалось большим джакузи, в которое и провалилась. Все было розовое. И джакузи, и ванная, и душ с гидромассажем, и мочалки с мыльничками и мылами, все розовое, даже потолок. Я поднялась, осматриваясь стоя.

\- Я попала в брюхо поросятки? - создавалось впечатление, что это меня волнует больше чем то, что я с головы до ног мокрая.

\- Тебе не нравится? Я читал ведь, - пробормотал Баддувкрёур и цокнул. - Ну, Лакрицияр, ну гадёныш. Подсунул мне книгу, - Баддувкрёур почесал нос, посмотрел на меня и хмыкнул. - Это приглашение? Всё-таки передумала? - быстро собрав волосы в высокий огненный хвост мужчина призывно раскинул руки. - Иди ко мне милая, я тебя просушу.

\- Да я сама, знаешь ли! - раздосадованно перешла на противоположный Баддувкрёуру конец джакузи, вылезла, и взмахнула рукой, создавая вокруг себя потоки знойного, горячего воздуха, обсыхая. - Ты лучше скажи, о какой сделке ты говорил. Мне бы уже уходить стоило бы.

\- Торопишься. Ах да, у вас, людей век короток. Давай переместимся в более удобное для разговора место, - ванная комната исчезла. Ей на смену появилась гостиная. Красный диван, желтые кресла, прозрачный столик, на полу синий ковер, потолок расписан под хохолому, стены в радужную полоску.

\- Не знал, какой цвет тебе нравится, - божество не озаботил себя просто спросить об моих предпочтениях. Но меня это не особо волновало. Пусть гостиная и пестрела цветами, но при этом была вполне уютна, не то что ванная-поросятко. - Присаживайся. Тьма, которую ты видела в моем глазу, рвется наружу, и мне все труднее сдерживать ее. Я планировал вернуть свой глаз, он служит печатью. Но тут появилась ты и навела меня на кое-какую мысль. Тебе я, конечно, не скажу, о не достойная моя, но с возвращением камня могу повременить. Мне, как создателю, не безразлична судьба Франкенштейна. Интересует? Ты в своем мире привязана к Ноблесс, полагаю и в этом мире ты жаждешь помочь ему? - пока Баддувкрёур говорил, я хлопнулась на один из диванов, усаживаясь поудобнее, и скидывая надоевшие туфли.

\- Ну, можно и так сказать, - посмотрела на свои ногти, а потом на божество. - Я просто понимаю, что Франкенштейну от смерти Ноблесс залетят шарики за ролики, и хочу ему помочь этого избежать. Да и Рейзела тоже жалко, признаю. Но ты сказал, что это печать. Ничего непоправимого без этой печати не случится?

\- Десятка два-три ваших человеческих лет нет. А может больше. Но потом, если говорить просто, я почернею от неконтролируемой злости и разрушу весь созданный мной же мир. И братцу Лакрицияру придётся убить меня. Хотя не факт, что у него получится.

\- Рассклад так себе, если честно... - я нахмурилась, смотря на божество. - Потом, как вернем тебе глаз, то Ноблесс уже нельзя будет вылечить? - прикусила губу. Расклад был не радужным, как ни крути. Если бы был способ его остановить до того, как начнет все разрушать. Странно, что над ним нету смотрителя.

\- Нет, Кадис умрёт, - Баддувкрёур почесал огненный затылок и улыбнулся. - К чему эти переживания, милая? Это их судьба, они выбрали её сами. Не разрушай свои нервные клетки, в твоем возрасте они не восстанавливаются.

\- Подлянка, - прикусила ноготь, пропуская сквозь уши просьбу не нервничать. Как тут спокойной остаться, когда такое слышишь? - А кровавый камень иного мира? Или может возможно тебе глаз запечатать чем-то другим, или срегенирировать?

\- Нет, нет и нет, - покачал головой божество этого мира. - Если я возьму что-то из другого мира, нарушится баланс и Кадису хорошо от этого не будет. Его начнёт одолевать тоска, тяга к тому миру, откуда был взят камень. Для печати подходит лишь мой глаз, другое тьма быстро сжирает и от этого накапливает силы. Так же и с последним твоим вопросом. Хм, неужели ты так сильно хочешь помочь Франкенштейну? Это ведь не твой мир. Уйдёшь и можешь забыть, пусть гибнут тут хоть пачками, какое тебе дело?

\- Так это же очевидно, - недоуменно посмотрела на бога. - Это же как бы я, только другая версия. Не хочу чтобы он был несчастлив, - вскоре ее взгляд немного переменился. - Ты какой-то вообще мало заботливый бог.

\- Так у тебя два Франкенштейна, а у меня миллиарды людей. Ну помрут пару человек, их ещё много, - Баддувкрёур прищурившись посмотрел на меня, явно дразнясь, и ожидая на ответ.

\- Во-первых, речь была о всем созданном тобой мире, - осуждающий взгляд. - Во-вторых, ты забыл о правиле богов насчет индивидуальности каждого живого существа? - я прищурилась, проводя параллель между этим богом, и Мэрролейвом. По сути, они даже чем-то были похожи. Подозреваю, что мой папаня к своему брату наверняка так же не пылает любовью, как и к Мэрролейву.

\- Умная. Постарался Лакрицияр, так неинтересно, даже нельзя подразнить тебя. Я готов дать Кадису время. Столько, сколько смогу сдерживать тьму, но в конце концов ему надлежит предстать передо мной. Его ждут, - неопределенно сказал Баддавкрёур. - Семьдесят лет или двадцать, я не могу сказать. А твой план с привлечением Франкенштейна слишком энергозатратен, его надолго не хватит и парень предстанет передо мной раньше, чем Кадис. А знаешь, я умываю руки, - божество потер руки, будто правда их моет. - Решение за тобой. Выбирай, Франкенштейн или камень? - от подобного заявления я замерла.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Что такое? Не хочешь почувствовать себя богом? Вершить человеческие судьбы? Давай, когда еще будет такой шанс.

\- Но камень ведь большой, - меня немного передернуло, как только вспоминала то ощущение мощи. - Нельзя отколоть кусок для Кадиса на парочку столетий а остальное отдать тебе?

\- Милая, если я отрежу твою очаровательную ножку по колено и приложу подорожник, долго ты продержишься в мире живых? - я посмотрела на него в глубоком раздумии, и неким укором.

\- Я... - запнулась, и спрятала глаза за ладонью, но в итоге собралась и ответила. - Я выбираю Франкенштейна. Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал. Мы не отдадим тебе камень.

\- Глазик мой хочешь? Ай-яй-яй, а как же я видеть буду? - паясничал Баддувкрёур. - Оставишь меня сирого, больного, безглазого? Но! Впрочем я согласен пойти на сделку. Как говорится - я тебе, ты мне. У тебя ведь есть что мне предложить.

\- Ты сам виноват, божеством называешься, а порядок навести не смог, - я отняла ладонь от глаз, смотря на бога несколько осуждающе. А потом оперла подбородок на открытую ладонь. - И какова эта сделка?

\- Какая ты бука, обижаешь боженьку, а ведь я ничего тебе плохого не сделал, - Баддувкрёур поводил пальцем по колену вычерчивая узор. - Ты в состоянии создавать материальные вещи. Я тоже, но здесь они скучные, помнишь моих цыпочек? Безотказные и до тошноты надоевшие. В общем я хочу женщину. Настоящую, что не бросалась бы на меня срывая одежду, не предугадывала мои желания. Я сам хочу угадывать ее желания. И чтобы поговорить с ней можно было на разные темы, а не о следующей позе, - Баддувкрёур скривился. - Ты мне девушку, я тебе камень.

\- Ты хочешь чтобы я тебе привела невинную девушку в рабство?! - возмущенно прикрикнула я на Баддувкрёура, подскочив в кресле.

\- Да нет же, - махнул рукой Баддувкрёур. - Она превратится в зомби, а это не интересно. И что значит в рабство? Я хороший, лучше не найдешь! Просто сделай мне её, как игуану Такео, с помощью своей магии. Она долговечна будет? Не испарится когда ты вернешься в свой мир? Кстати, можешь создать её невинной, я совсем не против, - пошло улыбнулся мужчина.

\- Я могу так сделать, но нужно было бы иметь в этом пространстве животное... Да и не ручаюсь за ее интеллект, - ответила, на минутку задумавшись. - Впрочем, это может стать тестовым вариантом. Я же в свой мир пытаюсь путь найти. Возможно, я могу среди подруг подруги найти сумасшедшую, что хотела бы жить с тобой... - я серьезно задумалась, приложив палец к губам. - Есть у меня какое-то предчувствие, что в моем мире такая особа бы нашлась.

\- Правда? - замерев спросил Баддувкрёур, не веря своему счастью. - Какое животное самое разумное? Белка? Дельфин? - он принялся ходить вперед и назад, сжав голову раздумывая. - А эта твоя подруга, она меня любить будет? А она живая? Настоящая? Ох, а если я ей не понравлюсь?

\- Любое животное, я сделаю установку на разум человеческий, но не знаю, сколько это продержится, и насколько она будет умна. А вот на Алекси клыки не слюнявь. Она бы с радостью к тебе примкнула, но я ей не позволю подобного. Возможно, кто-то из ее подруг захочет, - я остановила бога, убрав его руки от головы. - Что ж ты так суетишься? Между богинями вообще нет выбора, или ты такой неумелый в сердечных делах?

\- Что? Ты сомневаешься во мне? Я известный сердцеед! Вон их сколько, - за спиной божества вновь стали появляться и тут же исчезать девушки, а в руках появилась белочка, которую он протянул мне. - Я белок люблю. А почему не слюнявить на Алекси? Она хорошенькая? А читать любит? А виноград? Я немного садоводством увлекаюсь, - скромно потупил взгляд сказал Баддувкрёур.

\- Просто не мечтай об Алекси, и так ее не получишь, - с улыбкой проговорила я, подозвав себе на руку белочку. Обратила долгий взгляд на животное, а потом резко убрала руку, словно роняя животное, но на землю приземлилась женщина в рыжей шубе, которая стала заинтересованно оглядываться вокруг.

\- Ну вот, раздразнила, а сама... - Баддувкрёур замолчал, впившись взглядом в мое создание. - Здравствуй, я Баддувкрёур. Слушай, Оля, она разговаривать умеет?

\- Все я умею, - удивленно отозвалась девушка, смотря на Баддувкрёура с легким недоумением, кутаясь в шубку. За ее плечами я слегка ехидно улыбнулась, смотря на божество. - Имя твое сложное. Я тебя Орешек буду звать, идет?

\- О! О-о-о, - довольно протянул Баддувкрёур. - Конечно, всё, что захотите. Вы, может быть, голодны? Или умыться хотите? Или библиотеку? А на кухне арахисовая паста, прошу вас присоединиться к трапезе, как раз самое время, - мужчина посмотрел на запястье, на котором отсутствовали часы и в тот же миг девушка исчезла, а божество шагнул ко мне, до хруста костей сжал в объятиях, прошептал:

\- Спасибо. 

И тоже исчез.

***

Я вновь оказалась в подворотне, где Лорд припоминал, не согрешил ли он при жизни, подбросив потом сынка Крацису, Тао взывал к боку рептилии, а М-21 стоял поодаль и отчаянно делал вид, что ни с кем из них не знаком, и вообще подошел просто посмотреть на сумасшедших. Как только я поняла что меня перенесли обратно, взволновалась было, и огонь вспыхнул высоко, до крыши здания.

\- Твою мамашу, - потянула руки вверх, словно пытаясь дотянуться до верхушки огня, а потом резко опустила руки, словно желая что-то разбить о землю, и огонь последовал за этим движением, потухнув и лизнув напоследок землю у моих каблучков. Кэриас же был изрядно подкопчен, и воротник еще слегка горел. Я нахмурилась. - Ох, Мэй может расстроиться.

\- А как я огорчен, - сказал Кэриас, выдохнув клубы дыма.

\- Копченой индейкой пахнет, - заметил М-21, пока Кэриас хлопал себя по шее, сбивая огонь.

\- Тао, не корми Пушка своими гаджетами, у него может быть несварение.

\- Да будто я сам в восторге, что он сожрал мой телефон. Он мне таких денег стоил! А босс деньги ещё не перечислил. Доставай давай из него мой телефон.

\- Из босса?

\- Из Пушка!

Пока парни препирались, М-21 голодным взглядом поглядывал на главу Блостер, а в животе игуаны трезвонил телефон. Я только сочно заехала себе по лбу, во всемирно известном жесте, а потом посмотрела на всех остальных со слегка подергивающимся глазом.

\- Тебе уже прошло? - ехидно улыбаясь спросил Родерик.

\- Я так понимаю, меня долю секунды не было?

\- Не было? - недоуменно нахмурился бывший Лорд, а потом округлил глаза. - Ты была у местного бога?! - этот уличающий вопль услышали все, кто находился в этом переулке.

\- Граждане туристы, вы что пили? - поинтересовался Тао, переглянувшись с Такео.

\- Ольга, - Кэриас покачал головой, - ты бы не давала ему смотреть дорамы, а то он малость не в себе, кажется.

\- Может на него так переходы в другой мир влияют? - Задумчиво предположил М-21.

\- А вот это было обидно! - надулся бывший Лорд, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Да он-то как раз не шутит и не свихнулся, - я мотнула головой. - Ваше божество позвало меня на ковер только что. Правда он у вас малость неадекватен. - рядом с моей туфелькой ударила молния, еле отпрыгнуть успела. Вот жеж... Громко, чуть ли не крича, сказала, злобно смотря на небо. - Окей-окей, нормальный у вас бог! - Тао, М-21, Такео и игуана переглянулись. Кэриас с интересом уставился в небо закинув голову.

\- Это как Санта, о котором рассказывала Мэй? - поинтересовался он.

\- Ну, подарочки у него так себе, - заметил М-21.

\- Точно, у Ольги лучше, - хмыкнул Тао и на всякий случай спрятался за спину оборотня.

\- И шуток он тоже не понимает, - охотно их поддержала, кивая головой. - И все время, когда стоило бы быть серьезным - ерничает. Я даже говорить не стану, какие у него сделки не от мира сего, - Родерик приподнял бровь, смотря на меня, а потом взглянул на парней.

\- У меня ощущение, что у нее предвзятое отношение, как думаете, парни?

\- А у меня ощущение, что Баддувкрёур мне кого-то напоминает, - буркнула под носом.

\- Побыть у бога две секунды и, не узнав его как следует, говорить такое, - Тао покачал головой.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто тебе от него что-то нужно, - шепотом сказал стоявший рядом М-21.

\- Они в свой мир свалят, а нам еще с этим богом жить, - так же шепотом поделился хакер и продолжил громко. - Я думаю у нас замечательный бог, лучший во всех отношениях.

\- И я того же мнения, - поддержал его Кэриас. - Хоть и не имею чести знать его божественность.

\- Вот этому точно что-то нужно, - хмыкнул М-21.

\- Две секунды? Хех, неплохая шутка, - ухмыльнулась. - Я просто с богами не сильно сюсюкаюсь. Что с вашим, что со своим. Одна кровь же, - туманно добавила, надеясь что мой намек поймут. Тао хмыкнул и поправил повязку на глазу.

\- Кровь? Ты их мама что ли?

\- Или тёща, - Такео поскреб под челюстью игуаны.

\- Но тогда получается Франкенштейн сын богов, - перестал высматривать божество в небе Блостер. - Если она теща.

\- Наш босс? - прифигел Тао.

\- Нет, - Кэриас махнул рукой в сторону. - Её босс.

\- Постойте, - Такео призадумался. - Тогда выходит, что либо Ольга свекровь либо Франкенштейн дочь бога.

\- Вы говорите бред, - покачал головой М-21 и вклинился в дискуссию. - Кто-то из богов женат на её дочке, вот тогда она теща.

\- Нет, все не так. Она сказала про кровь. Значит она их мама, - настаивал на своем Тао. - Она их родила от не нашего босса Франкенштейна.

\- А они забавные, - толкнул меня локтем бывший Лорд. - Давай с собой их заберем?

\- Тебе мало наших ребят? - удивленно посмотрела на него. - Да и как ты им объяснишь появление их клонов?

\- Пфф, я же мудрый Лорд, придумаю что-то.

\- Не, так не пойдет, иначе Франки меня укокошит, - я перевела взгляд на дискутирующих парней. Их переговоры все больше и больше смахивали на какую-то путаницу. - Ребята, во первых, с кровью это метафора была. Во-вторых, не между мной и богами одна кровь, а между ними двумя.

\- А, ну понятно, - разом сникли парни, потеряв к богам интерес.

\- Нам пора, - М-21, не дожидаясь остальных, развернулся и вышел из переулка скрывшись за углом.

\- Точно, Мэй съест без нас все конфеты, - встрепенулся Тао и бросился было следом за другом, но остановился развернувшись. - Ведьма, ты закончила с делами?

\- Да, закончила, - тяжелый вдох, и я тоже пошла вслед за ребятами, волоча за собой бывшего Лорда. - Ах, точно! - остановилась, звучно хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. - Погодите, ребята. Кот для Мэй, - от моих слов лицо Кэриаса вытянулось и посерело.

\- Не надо, - попросил он поднимая руки в защитном жесте. - Если Мэй потащит меня с собой в ванну, Раджек меня не просто кастрирует, - Кэриас сглотнул и нервно хмыкнул. - Хотя лучше бы кастрировал.

\- Да не тебя я превращать буду, - мой взгляд стал шарить по округе, пытаясь найти какое-нибудь животное, которое могло бы быть довольным от смены жизни на улице на жизнь в любящем доме, пусть и под бдительным надзором Франкенштейна. - Чтобы тебя, да снова к ребенку подпустить? Я бы скорее все свои хвосты съела, или превратила Тао или М-21, - пока я бурчала себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно другим, мои глаза уловили неподалеку движение. С нечеловеческой скоростью метнулась туда, поймала обычную мышь-полевку и продемонстрировала остальным, держа ее за хвост. - Вот, идеально.

\- Босс, босс будет против, - нервно хохотнул Тао, смахнув пот и поспешил за довольным Такео, с игуаной на плечах. Кажется рептилии понравился парень, она мирно сидела на нём, обхватив хвостом и, кажется, засыпала, поглядывая на все полузакрытыми глазами.

\- Мэй растопит его сердце, - легкая улыбка посетила мои губы и я перехватила удобнее мышку, в миг ее сменяя в красивого, большого мейн-куна. Кошка вначале была испугана и растеряна, но после настойчивых поглаживаний расслабленно раскинулась на моих плечах на манер воротника. - Вот видите, какое это ласковое и спокойное создание?

\- Мы тоже спокойные, - Тао покосился на довольно далеко ушедшего М-21. - И некоторых даже можно классифицировать как животных.

\- Да конечно, очень спокойные, - прыснула на слова Тао, вспомнив эту шебутную компанию в моем мире, и на автомате направившись за Тао.

\- Значит я выглядел так? - с интересом присматриваясь к коту спросил Кэриас. - Неудивительно, что я имел успех у девушек.

\- Мэй понравится, - кивнул Такео и, придерживая рукой игуану, поспешил догнать М-21 и Тао, который, достав запасной телефон, пересказывал Франкенштейну о последних событиях, умолчав о коте.

\- Да Мэй будет в восторге! - улыбнулась, смотря на Такео, поворачиваясь и идя спиной вперед. - А еще как узнает, что я Раджека "вылечила" от аллергии, так вообще, - снова повернулась к Тао. - Точно говорю вам, растает ваш Франкенштейн. Вот думаю и себе кота завести, - с улыбкой погладила кота под подбородком.

\- О, я тогда буду против, возможно немного заработаю доверия у злыдня! - счастливо и громко сказал Родерик и получил от меня взгляд, полный плотоядности и жажды убийства.

_Тао, о каком коте идёт речь?_ \- Послышался встревоженный голос Франкенштейна из динамика.

\- Ой, шеф, мы в тоннель вошли шшш... не слышу...шшш.. вас...шшш... - Тао сбросил вызов и спросил. - А для босса не найдётся ничего от аллергии?

\- Для Франкенштейна? - сделала на минуту задумчивое лицо, а кот разинул пасть, зевая. - Не-а, нету. Но вы справитесь, ребята, вы сильные, - с легкой усмешкой похлопала Тао по плечу. Он обиженно посмотрел на меня, потом зевнул следом за котом, насмешив друзей. Блостер хохотнул.

\- Она в вас верит, парни.

\- А чего ей переживать?! Дома запасные есть, - буркнул под нос бывший Лорд.

\- Родерик, ты так возмущаешься, будто мы у тебя на территории дичь творим, - я хохотнула и коварно на него посмотрела. - Ты, в любом случае, всегда можешь вернутся в Лукедонию.

\- Ах так?! - бывший правитель явно оскорбился, - А вот возьму и не вернусь! Вот буду жить на улице, и будете иметь меня на совести!

\- Скорее бездомных, с которыми поселишься, - приподняла в ответ издевательски бровь.

\- Знаешь, может так нехорошо говорить, но я рад, что в нашем мире нет клона Ольги, - прошептал Такео М-21. Оборотень поскреб затылок и согласно кивнул. - И как их вдвоем с боссом выдерживают?

\- Это потому что не наши босс и Ольга по ночам помогают друг другу стресс снимать, - возник рядом ухмыляющийся Тао. Такео и М-21 смущенно отвернулись в стороны, а Тао рассмеялся и оглянулся. - Вы идёте? Нам еще босса от инфаркта спасать, - Тао выразительно глянул на кота в роли воротника. Я заинтересовано посмотрела на парней и громогласно рассмеялась, не забывая, впрочем, погрозить Тао пальчиком. Потом снова отвернулась от парней и зацокала каблуками.

\- Тао прав. Шевелим булками, чем быстрее покажем это чудо Франкенштейну, тем быстрее переживем его инфаркт, - придержала кота на шее, укрыв ладонью мордочку, и сорвалась в прыжок на крышу, тут же набирая нечеловеческий темп.

\- Ну что за женщина, - вздохнул Лорд, не ясно - с восхищением или недовольством, что я чуть ли не чудом услышала, не успев еще слишком далеко отдалиться, и парни выразились каждый по-своему:

\- Сочувствую, - кивнул ему Такео и поспешил вслед за мной.

\- Поздравляю, - широко улыбнулся Тао. А М-21 неопределенно покачал головой и, похлопав бывшего правителя по плечу, в миг догнал друзей. Весь путь домой я тихонько хихикала, представляя себе ближайшее будущее, и вместе с тем забавляясь реакцией окружающих на мой характер.


	51. Часть 50

Когда мы уже подошли к дому, я остановилась на крыльце, разом став серьезной, и дождалась своих спутников.

\- Ну что, ребята? Сразу идем, или мне сначала вам грехи отпустить в случае смерти?

\- Пфф, да мы святые, - фыркнул хакер и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. - Дамы вперед, - М-21 покачал головой и направился вперед. Я молча прошла за ним, только кивнув на слова хакера. Такео вздохнул, на миг прижался носом к игуане, прикрыв глаза. Тао пожал плечами.

\- Да ладно тебе,- поспешил догнать он М-21. - Есть вариант, что и в нашем мире между ними есть притяжение и босс ей все простит.

\- Ты боишься? - изогнул бровь оборотень.

\- Ха-ха, нет, - Тао посмотрел на Такео ища поддержки, но тот не обращал на них внимания.

\- Друг, я с тобой. Умирать так вместе, - подойдя Блостер сжал его плечо, поддерживая таким образом.

\- Да не хотелось бы, - пока парни поддерживали друг друга, мне пришлось идти первой, вызывая огонь на себя. Ну в самом деле, ну не убьет же он меня? Уверенно прошла в гостиную, останавливаясь перед взором Франкенштейна, огладив шерстку кота.

\- Мы пришли, - короткий, лаконичный ответ и ожидание нагоняя.

\- Вижу, - Франкенштейн стоял посреди гостиной сложив руки на груди и безэмоционально наблюдал как в нее проходят остальные и встают рядом со мной, выстраиваясь в ряд. Отважные ребята.

\- Вижу вы нашли не только главу клана? - заломленная бровь стала единственным проявлением эмоций. Регис и Раэль, увидев кота и игуану, переглянулись. Регис покачал головой, а Раэль выразитель провел пальцем по шее. Я мысленно вскинула глаза к потолку, заметив такую его реакцию.

\- Вы что-то хотите сказать, господин Раэль? - поинтересовался ученый, стоявший к нему спиной и явно не видевший этого жеста.

\- Нет, - тут же отозвался парень.

\- Замечательно, - сказал Франкенштейн, но по голосу было слышно, что все как раз наоборот. Рейзел и Сейра сидели на диване напротив друг друга и, отрешенные, пили чай. Раджек сидел в кресле по бокам от него стояли Раэль и Регис, с интересом смотря на прибывших.

\- Позвольте узнать, где вы были и что успели натворить?

\- Мы? Да мы были только в ветклинике, - шаркнула ножкой говоря это. - Кота нужно было предъявить, все-таки алиби как-никак. А этот котик чистый, - указала на свой воротничок, мерно дышащий, заинтересованный и не чувствующий опасности.

\- И зачем ты принесла чистое блохастое животное в мой дом? - глаз мужчины начал подергиваться.

\- Босс, это подарок.

\- Я понял, Тао. Но я предпочитаю другие подарки.

\- Босс, это для...- но М-21 дёрнул друга за рукав и тот замолчал.

\- Не для тебя уж точно, - криво улыбнулась и сняла с шеи кота. - Видел как Мэй восторгалась им? Я считаю что такое хорошее дитя нельзя лишать животного, - Франкенштейн угрюмо посмотрел на меня, размышляя, и словно уже готов был кивнуть, но тут взгляд скользнул по коту. Учёный едва заметно скривился.

\- Если кто-то ещё решит завести себе зверушку, - сжав переносицу с трудом проговорил он, - собачку, рыбку, я... - тут учёный замер и оглянулся на своего Мастера. Тот с грустью смотрел на свою рыбку, выловленную на ярмарке и пока ещё плавающую в пакетике на столе. Глаз Франкенштейна задёргался отчётливее. Он поправил воротник рубашки, в которую переоделся явно сразу же по приходу домой. Теперь, в брюках, рубашке и лёгком свитере он выглядел гораздо уверенней, до тех пор пока не оговорился. - Я буду бесконечно счастлив, - закончил он начатую фразу к умиротворению Рейзела, которому разрешили оставить рыбку, и радости остальных. Впрочем радость эта продлилась всего секунду, до тех пор пока учёный не обвёл всех, кроме своего Мастера и Сейры, тяжёлым взглядом. Со стороны спален послышался шорох и в гостиную вошла Мэй. Сонно потирая рукой глаза, она зевнула, увидела, что я, Лорд и парни вернулись, обрадовалась. Бросив на пол зайца, которого она волокла за собой, девочка с разбегу запрыгнула на пустующее кресло.

\- Ведьма, ты мне не приснилась, - стоя на коленях она опиралась животом на спинку кресла. - А я боялась... Котик! - Мэй протянула руки и огромными, полными восхищения, глазами смотря на животное в моих руках.

\- Держи, это мой тебе подарок. Котик полностью здоров, у меня есть на него и документы, все необходимые, в случае если захочешь путешествовать с ним за границу, - с улыбкой передала Мэй большого, малость растерянного кота на колени девушки. Как только он там оказался - тут же прильнул к Мэй, изгибаясь брюшком вверх, будто прося погладить. И замурлыкал, а точнее, затарахтел громко, что могло сравниться со звуком пролетающего мимо вертолета. Я даже оторопела от такой его реакции, и с извиняющейся улыбкой посмотрела на ученого. Но Франкенштейн смотрел не на меня, а на совершенно счастливую девочку и тепло улыбнулся.

\- Всё по плану, - прошептал Тао.

\- По какому плану? - со смешком поинтересовался М-21.

\- План ПМ, - ответил хакер и расшифровал. - Привязанность к Мэй.

\- А как же аллергия Раджека на кошачью шерсть? - вдруг спросил Регис и этим вопросом стёр счастливое выражение с лица Мэй. Девочка замерла, перестав гладить и тормошить кота и подняла полные слёз глаза на Франкенштейна.

\- Придётся оставить кого-то одного, - попытался пошутить Тао и пожалел об этом. Девочка горько разревелась. Закусив губу, всхлипывая и что-то нечленораздельно мыча. Раджек вскочил с кресла но был остановлен рукой Франкенштейна.

\- Мэй, не плачь, мы будем кормить его таблетками, - Кэриас подошёл к ней и погладил её по голове.

\- Ко-ко-кго? - с трудом смогла выговорить девочка.

\- Ну, так Раджека, наверное, - с сомнением ответил Кэриас.

\- Они го-о-о-о-орькие-е-е-е , - повторно завыла девочка, роняя на переставшего мурчать кота, который теперь сидел на лапах и смотрел на девочку.

\- Мэй, Мэй, тише, послушай меня внимательно, - села я возле девушки, поглаживая ее по голове. - От аллергии можно вылечить. Если человек с аллергией живет с непосредственной причиной своего недуга, то по некотором времени наступает нейтрализация такой реакции организма, так в больницах лечат людей, - еще пару раз погладила Мэй, а потом просто прижала к себе, обнимая и целуя в макушку. - Не слушай их всех, выбирать тебе не придется, я еще Раджеку траву волшебную наколдую, чтобы у него прошли все проявления аллергии. И не будет ни шприцов, ни таблеток горьких, только заварит себе траву и все, вместо чая пить будет.

\- Нейтрализация? А такое бывает? -Такео посмотрел на Тао, но тот пожал плечами.

\- Раджек, друг, со мной такое было, - шёпотом пожаловался Кэриас подойдя к другу, пытаясь отвлечь. - Ты не представляешь. Входит, значит, сначала медсестричка. В халатике...- Кэриас увлёк Раджека подальше в гостиную где их никто не слышал.

\- У кого-то материнский инстинкт проснулся? - Родерик посмотрел на эту картину, насмешливо выгнув бровь.

\- Завидуй молча, тебе-то боженька отцовского инстинкта как-то не добавил, жучара - с превосходством посмотрела на благородного.

\- Правда? - Мэй, обняв кота, прижалась ко мне. - Значит Раджек вылечится и я смогу обоих оставить?

\- Правда-правда, увидишь, еще будет время, когда будешь играть одновременно с Раджеком и котиком без какого-нибудь дискомфорта со стороны любого, - погладила Мэй по голове, шально улыбаясь. - Кстати, ты уже придумала, как назовешь животинку?

\- Мастер, думаю вам следует убрать рыбку подальше, - Рейзел прислушался к совету Франкенштейна и взял в руки пакетик, оберегая его от возможных посягательств кота.

\- Конечно, - Мэй зевнула почти одновременно с котом. - Его будут звать Лорд. Вот Фланель обрадуется,- "Фланель" был явно не рад, но промолчал, хоть и поморщился. Со стороны дверей гостиной послышался плохо скрываемый смех, но, когда Франкенштейн направил туда грозный взгляд, никто не смеялся, делая вид, будто даже не знает о возможности выражения такой эмоции.

\- Правильное имя для правильного кота, - кивнул со знанием дела Родерик. - Я был великим Лордом, называть в мою честь нужно, да. Великий кот - великий Лорд.

\- Ага, другим Лордам строят большие статуи, а в честь тебя кота назвали. Мелковато как-то для правителя, - я насмешливо посмотрела на Родерика.

\- Великое начинается с малого, - пожал плечами мужчина. - У кота хоть потомство будет...

\- Ага, - хмыкнул Раэль. - Маленькие Лордики.

\- А Мэй спит, - обратил внимание Регис. Девочка действительно спала, прижав к себе кота, сама уткнулась носом в меня и тихо сопела.

\- Быстро она, - Раэль оглянулся. - Глава, Мэй спит. Хотя у неё сейчас три функции- это есть, спать и хулиганить. - Раджек оставил Кэриаса и быстро подошёл к Мэй. Едва улыбнувшись, что заметно было только мне, он спросил:

\- На этот раз это не человек? - и кивнул на кота, до сих пор с недовольством воспринимая информацию, что Мэй собиралась купаться с Блостером в образе кота.

\- Мышь-полевка, - с улыбкой ответила, огладив по голове девушку. - Разум сменен на кошачий, так что от нормального кота ничем не разнится, - я подхватила кота на руки, позволив Раджеку взять на руки Мэй, и пошла за ним, провожая в комнату девушки. Задумчиво посмотрев на Раджека, я едва заметно, тепло улыбнулась.

\- Я так рада, что хоть в этом мире ты нашел кого-то.

\- В твоём мире Мэй нет, - видимо, вспомнил мои слова Раджек. Или, возможно, вообще не забывал. - Мир, где нет Мэй скучен, - он внес девочку в комнату, уложил на кровать и, осмотревшись, подошел к шкафу, чтобы вытащить красный плед с черными летучими мышами и укрыть им Мэй.

\- Надеюсь, твой клон из нашего мира не будет одинок, и найдет кого-то, - вздохнула, счастливо улыбаясь. А потом и вовсе слегка похихикала. - Твой клон еще и меня тетей называет с некоторых времен, - после этого меня прервали. В комнату, прежде постучавшись, заглянул Раэль и протянул большого зайца.

\- Хён, она забыла, - и, отдав игрушку брату, ушел. Я тем временем положила Мэй на кровать Лорда, и повернулась к Кертье.

\- Тетя? Что это значит? - Раджек проследил как Лорд улегся в ногах девушки и положил рядом с ней зайца.

\- В твоем конкретном случае - сестра отца, - сдержанно подмигнула ассасину и беззвучно вышла из комнаты Мэй, направляясь в гостиную. Там я чувствовала несколько аур и слышала переговоры их хозяев. Франкенштейн разговаривал с Сейрой по поводу ужина для запоздавших. Кэриас, Регис, Раэль, М-21 и Тао уже ушли видимо, их ауры не чувствовались. Остались Кадис, Лорд, Такео с игуаной на плече, которую Франкенштейн по какой-то причине ещё не заметил. Сейра покивала согласно и ушла на кухню. А Франкенштейн обернулся к Такео, чувствуя волнение с его стороны.

\- Что такое, Такео, ты...

\- Босс, это подарок Ольги, - услышала сбивчивый ответ, словно парень почти не дышал, объясняя и уже наверняка был готов распрощаться с рептилией, но ученый вдруг воскликнул:

\- Что за чудесное создание? - мужчина подошёл к Такео. - Кто, ты говоришь, преподнес такой подарок?

\- А, это Ольга, - не веря в происходящее кивнул на вошедшую меня снайпер.

\- Да? - ученый расположил игуану на руке, пальцами другой перебегая по ее коже, где-то поглаживая, где-то почесывая.

\- Ты сейчас на киношного злодея похож, - заметил Родерик, но Франкенштейн пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Он шагнул к стене и окинул ее взглядом. Потом подозвав Такео он сказал:

\- Здесь установим террариум.

\- На всю стену? - я легко улыбалась, наблюдая за этой сценкой.

\- Да, девочке нужно пространство.

\- Я думал это мальчик, - смутился Такео. Точно, имя-то он уже мальчишеское придумал.

\- Определенно девочка. И побольше света.

\- И зелени, босс, чтобы она себя как дома чувствовала.

\- Ужин готов, - сообщила Сейра. А я нахмурилась, вспомнив, что тут только что жучара снова обидел Франкенштейна. Недовольно нахмурилась, смотря на благородного.

\- Родерик, я тебя точно припрягу мыть сортиры. Какой из Франкенштейна злодей? Это великий человек, всегда находящийся на стороне справедливости, - после этого я вздохнула и махнула в его сторону рукой. - Над твоей социализацией работать еще и работать. Как снобом был так и остался, - после этого краткого вердикта я села на диван, и спрятала лицо в ладонь. Эти их вечные ссоры, сглаживание углов, налаживание отношений и втолковывание простых прописных истин в благородные башки изматывало, как не крути.

\- Мисс Сэйра, она меня обижает, - плаксиво выдал Родерик. Уже хотела рявкнуть что-то малоприятное, но Сейра меня опередила.

\- Прошу к столу, горячий ужин вас утешит. Вы любите рамен? - все, кроме меня и Франкенштейна, передавшего игуану Такео, ушли на кухню. Ученый подошел к дивану и осторожно положил ладони мне на плечи, разминая их. Отняла на секунду руки от лица, недоуменно посмотрев на ученого, но потом расслабилась, позволяя разминать себе плечи.

\- Устала? Я тебя понимаю, минута общения с ним старит на сотню лет.

\- Еще как старит. К тебе-то он на минутку заскочил, а у нас он круглосуточно. И ведь не оставишь без присмотра, иначе дому хана настанет. Он такой, что и среди домашних бы довел до мятежа. А еще учитывая все то общежитие... И вечные разборки с отцом, и Урокая воспитывать, и брата Рейзела, еще и добрая половина Лукедонии. Не спорю, с ними веселее, да и защищать город проще, все-таки уровень сил как у государства, вооруженного армией, но уследить за этим дурдомом... - помотала головой, вдохнув и расслабляясь под движением умелых рук. - Это немного выматывает.

\- В большой семье всегда так. Быть в ее главе утомительно, но если такова судьба, надо принять ее. Если тебя не было бы с ними, представь какой хаос начался бы. Тао рассказал мне о божестве, - ладонь мужчины переместилась мне на затылок, массируя его. Пришлось слегка склонить голову, чтобы ему было удобнее. - Если это не очередная его шутка, ты получила большое доверие и силу. Просто преврати их всех в хомяков и отдохни, если совсем доведут, - дал он совет наклонившись и прошептав мне на ухо. - Или всех в котов, а воскресшее недоразумение в мышь.

\- Если намекаешь на гонки котов за мышкой, то откажусь, - прикрыла глаза, поддаваясь ласке, - во-первых, если бы это подействовало как надо - я бы точно не досчиталась парочки ваз и светильников. Особенно жалко было бы тех, что ты покупал в Италии и Турции, - меня немного разморило и следовательно, стала говорить тише, - а во вторых, превращая разумных в животных я почему-то сохраняю им разум на таком уровне, на котором он был до превращения. Поэтому они бы понимали, кто есть кто.

\- Мои вазы, - прошептал Франкенштейн, наверняка уже подсчитывая урон. - Из Турции. А жук, пользуясь положением, испортил бы мои обои и перегрыз бы провода, чтоб его током... Оля, ты говорила он психологом работает в школе, - мужчина пробежался большими пальцами по шее. - Ты приняла правильное решение? От него нет вреда детям и их психике?

\- К моему удивлению - нет, - повернулась к ученому. - Ты его по началу вообще запретил на территорию школы пускать, и он за Мастером из кустов следил. Его за это три раза в полицию забирали, думали, он - педофил. Пришлось его пристраивать как-то в школу, а у нас как раз психолог ушла в декрет, а я еще завуч по воспитанию, не считая должности твоего заместителя, так что... - тяжелый вздох вырвался сам по себе. - Решили психологом назначить. Дали все необходимые методички. Перед его принятием проверила его знания, и оказалось, что выучил он все довольно хорошо. Так что психолог был нужен мне для эффективной работы и он приступил к обязанностям.

\- Пфф, - не сдержался учёный, развеселившись от рассказа про бывшего правителя. - Твоему мнению я доверяю, хотя за ним все равно следил бы. Интересно, - Франкенштейн протянул руку и подцепил пальцами кулон. Чтобы рассмотреть его мужчина наклонился, едва не коснувшись моего лица волосами. - Подарок?

\- Да, - с шальной улыбкой кивнула, смотря в такие знакомые глаза, - от тебя подарок. Эх, - снова вздохнула, разом стирая улыбку с лица. - Вот в какой бы мир я не попала, ты всегда неизменен, но всегда с амнезией касательно меня, - поднялась, осматривая гостиную. - Если я еще раз сегодня попаду в какой-то другой мир, то скорее всего сойду с ума, - от такой перспективы невольно поежилась.

\- Я подарил? Странно, думаю мой подарок был бы из сапфира. Он подчеркнул бы цвет твоих глаз, - ученый задумался над этими словами.

\- Ахахах! - невольно рассмеялась, слыша о сапфирах, правда глаза были на мокром месте. - Даря его, ты тоже мне это говорил, но я искала именно аметрин, и ты решил действовать по наводке, - ладонью нашла кулон и сжала, и я набрала воздуха в грудь.

\- Ты не можешь попасть домой? Не можешь контролировать свои переходы?

\- Домой я могу попасть, как раз благодаря кулону. Но вот я затеяла все эти межмировые путешествия, чтобы попасть в мир, откуда родом. Но чувствую, что по возвращении домой свалюсь с ног, - направилась в сторону кухни, поманив за собой ученого. Он наверняка тоже проголодался.

\- Я помогу, - мужчина в два шага догнал меня и подхватил на руки. Под возникшую тишину при нашем появлении Франкенштейн, кажется сам удивленный своим поступком, донес меня до стола и усадил на стул.

\- Интересно, что происходит, - отложив приборы сказал Родерик. - Павлин, ты решил нашу Ольгу увести?

Сидя уже в кухне, за столом, я немного запоздало, но осознала, что происходит. Покраснела, вспомнив начало отношений со своим Франкенштейном, а понимая, как это могло выглядеть со стороны - засмущалась, меня тяготила тишина вокруг. То, что мой любимый об этом узнает, было для меня чуть ли не фактом, потому и было немного стыдно. Нужно было немного исправить эту ситуацию, делать больно мне никому не хочется.

\- Д-да я просто подустала за день... - и стала молча есть рамен.

\- Я так и понял, - хмыкнул Лорд.

\- Мастер, - Франкенштейн не обратил на Родерика ни малейшего внимания, - ваш рамен уже разбух, - Ноблесс кивнул и взял палочки. Сейра сидела с розовыми щеками, пытаясь спрятать их за чашкой чая.

\- Ваши комнаты готовы, - после ужина сообщил Франкенштейна. - Мисс Сейра, прошу вас проводите мисс Ольгу. А вас, бывший - ученый выделил это слово, - правитель, я попрошу остаться, - Сейра пригласила меня следовать за ней и повела в комнату, остановившись на мгновение рядом с Рейзелом смотрящим в огромном аквариуме за своей рыбкой, чтобы пожелать ему доброй ночи. Он кивнул и сообщил мне ментально:

_Ольга, молодец, молодец. Ни о чем не беспокойся. Отдыхай_.

И вновь устремил взгляд на золотую рыбку. Я улыбнулась ему, похлопала по плечу, и одними губами сказала "Спасибо", и дальше прошла за Сейрой. В комнату прошла обычным шагом, это одна из гостевых спален.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сейра, - кивнула благородной и направилась к кровати, не потрудившись сменить одежду или умыться, только сняла туфли и рухнула лицом в подушку, мгновенно теряя связь с реальностью, и засыпая без снов.

***

Сновидений не было. Не было так же похождений в Копье или в Забвение, я чувствовала себя словно на курорте, потому и отдых был качественнее. Через какое-то время, более короткое, чем нужно человеку для здорового сна, я услышала как в мою дверь скребутся. Потом тихонько постучали и тонкий голос осторожно позвал:

\- Ведьма. Ведьма, ты спишь, да? - внятного ответа не последовало, меня хватило только на то, чтобы что-то пробормотать себе под нос, шаря по постели ладонью в поисках одеяла. - Ведьма, я захожу, - предупредил женский голос, скорее всего принадлежащий Мэй, а вскоре девушка открыла дверь. Заглянув она вошла и затворила дверь. После чего подошла к кровати и, подумав, забралась на нее. Хихикнув, она произнесла, пытаясь изменить голос. - Ольга, это Франкенштейн. Давай целоваться, а потом поженимся и будем открывать подарки.

\- Маленькая шалунья, - приоткрыла один глаз, смотря на девушку, почти сразу ее разоблачая. - Сколько сейчас времени?

\- Хехе, уже почти шесть, скоро все будут просыпаться, - Мэй упала на подушки. - Я хочу приготовить для них завтрак. Вкусный-вкусный. А одной скучно. А Сейра всегда нам готовит. Ты мне поможешь, да?

\- А куда же мне деваться, - скрепя душу поднялась с кровати, и, посмотрев на подушку, щедро измазанную макияжем, чертыхнулась про себя. - Только дай мне минутку, мне нужно переодеться и умыться. Можешь принести мне одежду, в которой я прибыла?

\- Ага, сейчас, - Мэй соскочила с кровати, побежала к двери и упала, споткнувшись и растянувшись на полу. Поднявшись на колени она фыркнула и улыбнулась мне. - Упала, хех, - Поднявшись она выбежала из комнаты. Я улыбнулась в ответ и прошла в ванную комнату. Проведя там несколько минут, приводя себя в порядок, вышла оттуда с полотенцем на голове, и со вторым, банным, обвитым вокруг тела. На кровати вновь сидела Мэй, рядом лежала сложенная стопкой одежда.

\- А тебе пижаму не дали, да? - Мэй одернула маечку с изображенными летучими мышами. - А одежду твою Сейра постирала и погладила. Я хотела помочь, но после того как я случайно сожгла четыре рубашки Франкенштейна, мне не разрешают брать утюг.

\- Я не спросила, слишком устала, - немного измученная улыбка искривила мои губы. Когда я услышала о работе, проделанной благородной, то сразу просияла. - Ах, Сейра в любом мире душка, - без особого стеснения я скинула полотенце, переодеваясь.

\- Ага, и еще очень-очень красивая, - закивала Мэй довольная похвалой в сторону Сейры. Потом оттянула немного майку и вздохнула. - Ведьма, а у меня тоже грудь вырастет? Я спрашиваю, а Фланель не говорит, хотя он очень-очень умный и все-все знает, - я быстро надела нижнее белье, и посмотрела на грудь девушки. Потом на свою. Потом снова на грудь Мэй.

\- Знаешь, я точно не уверена, но в твоем возрасте у меня был вроде тот же размер. Так что думаю, что вырастет.

\- Класс, - обрадовалась девочка. - Значит мне не надо есть много капусты, как говорит глава Блостер? Фе, я люблю пончики.

\- Не слушай всяких мужланов, и будь собой, - присела возле Мэй, и погладила ее по голове. - За исключением Франкенштейна. Вот его стоит слушаться, он дельные советы дает. И Рейзела тоже слушайся. А вот остальные, - сделала известный жест, означающий 50 на 50. Ведь, по сути, ГМО или благородные тоже могут дело говорить. Не всегда, конечно, но иногда - да.

\- Слушать Франкенштейна и Кадис-нима, - повторила девочка и хихикнула. - Идём? Приготовим всем сюрприз, вот они обрадуются.

\- Идем, - я на ходу натянула кофту, растрепав влажные волосы.

  
***

\- Ведьма, мы приготовим бутерброды! - Мэй открыла холодильник и на столе стали появляться продукты. Майонез, ветчина, лук, хлеб, кетчуп, джем, сыр, оливки. Осмотревшись Мэй достала ножи, разделочные доски и два больших плоских блюда. - Ты любишь бутерброды? Я их очень вкусно готовлю.

\- Бутерброды, - это хорошая штука, - взяла в руку джем, вспомнив как не раз баловалась на завтрак хрустящим хлебом с повидлом. - Но что насчет тостов?

\- И тосты тоже, - согласно кивнула Мэй беря доску и нож. - У нас гости, чем больше разнообразной еды, тем лучше, - взяв ломоть хлеба девочка зачерпнула из банки апельсиновый джем, шлепнула на хлеб, добавила на него же майонез и кетчуп. Перемешав ложечкой, сверху положила кусок ветчины. - Первый. Хочешь попробовать? - предложила Мэй.

\- Хмм... - повертела бутербродом, пристально осмотрела, и приподняв бровь, посмотрела на Мэй. - Уверена, что это будет вкусно? Пробовала?

\- Ага, - девочка кивнула и соорудила еще один и смутилась. - Очень вкусно. И Раджеку нравится. Кхм. Только сильно смешивать соусы не надо, в этом секрет вкусноты, - лишь пожала плечами и откусила кусочек. Внимательно прожевала, проглотила, и посмотрела на Мэй.

\- По сути, очень недурно. На вкус как джелли-белли. Такой бутерброд с джемом и ореховым маслом.

\- Вот видишь тебе понравилось, - девочка намазала хлеб банановым джемом и выложила сверху колечки тонко нарезанного лука. Сверху положила еще кусок хлеба обмазанный майонезом и на него кусок ветчины. Полюбовавшись своим шедевром, она спросила. - А ты сделаешь эти дженни- бенни?

\- Без проблем! - я взяла два кусочка хлеба и один щедро намазала ореховым маслом, а второй - обычным маслом и клубничным джемом. Посмотрела на свое творение с некоей грустью, - вот держи, попробуй.

\- Тебе так жалко с ним расставаться? - видимо, заметив мой взгляд, девочка не спешила взять угощение. - Я подожду другой.

\- Нет, не в том дело, - махнула рукой, мол, пустяк. - Я просто должна соблюдать диету и мне такого нельзя. Вспомнила только что, - нахмурилась, потерев почки, будто боль должна была вернуться от одного воспоминания.

\- Ааа, - понятливо протянула Мэй, откусила кусок и пробубнила с набитым ртом. - Но фы и фак фройфая.

\- Тю, я не из-за фигуры, я из-за плохого здоровья, - вымученно улыбнулась, помогая девочке делать бутерброды. - Кстати, Мэй... А ты пыталась делать когда-то фисташковое мороженное с вассаби? - я хитро посмотрела на девушку, под этим предлогом можно было неплохо разыграть окружающих. Да и возможно кому-то придется по вкусу, так же как и другим в моем мире.

\- Вас... Нет, но очень, очень хочу, - в восторгом захлопала в ладоши Мэй. - Тао говорит, что мороженое на завтрак это хороший стимул для рабочего дня. Нет, симулятор голодного дня. Нет, серба... В общем это очень хорошо. Что для этого нужно? У нас полно мороженого в холодильнике, - Мэй окинула взглядом очень объемный холодильник. - Мне иногда кажется, что там даже нашего Лорда можно найти, такие залежи всего-всего.

\- Так, тогда ты поищи фисташковое мороженное, зеленое такое, а я гляну, есть ли вассаби, - распределив обязанности, мы брызнули в разные стороны, и после минуты поисков я подняла на вытянутой руке баночку. - Я нашла! А ты?

\- Нашла, - Мэй похвасталась двумя полукилограммовыми пачками мороженого, которое выгребла из морозильной камеры.

\- Прелестно! - подошла к столу не только с баночкой вассаби, но и с большой миской, чтобы все тщательно перемешать. - Потом дадим еще ему немного пройти холодом, а когда разложим - украсим шоколадом и орешками. - В моих глазах наверняка появился блеск от предчувствия предстоящей шалости.

\- Хехе, вот мы всех обрадуем. И бутерброды вкуснющие, и мороженое, - девочка хихикнула и открыв пачку с орехами, закинула горсть в рот. Потом красиво уложила бутерброды на блюда. - Франкенштейн! Ты проснулся?! А мы сюрприз делаем.

\- Вижу, - на кухню вошел ученый. Бодрый и свежий он скептически посмотрел на меня и покачал головой. - Сколько спала? - я прикрыла один глаз, и при этом открытым сделала щелочку пальцами, не желая говорить Мэй, чтобы ее в случае чего не расстроить. А потом быстро вернулась к бутербродам, намазывая хлеб майонезом, и кладя на него желтый сыр и ветчину.

\- Ты ведь не выдашь наш маленький женский секрет? - я вскинула бровь, положив на тарелку новый бутерброд, и кладя на банановый джем кусочки маринованных грибов.

\- Наш женский... секрет? - переспросил Франкенштейн, выйдя из задумчивого состояния, под тихий смех Мэй.

\- Пфф, мой и Мэй, я имела ввиду, - невольно подхватила от меня хихиканье Санву, - Хотя, судя по твоему вчерашнему прикиду... - многозначительно посмотрела на Франкенштейна и поиграла бровями.

\- Тебе очень-очень к лицу был бы костюм принцессы, - ученый слабо улыбнулся. - Правда, ведьма?

\- Эээ... Нет, - я сделала шаг назад от ученого. - Вот прям вообще не к лицу бы был, представляешь? - нервный смешок. Не хотелось мне парадовать в простой будний день в чем-то настолько необычном, и наверняка неудобном. Франкенштейн вскинул бровь на мои манипуляции и приблизился к столу. Осмотрев стол он нервно сглотнул.

\- А мисс Сейра? Она не помогала вам?

\- Нет, мы сами, - я широко улыбнулась, заметив выражение лица Франкенштейна. Наверняка думает, что такая простая и неизысканная еда в его доме - сродни преступлению.

\- Ахвх, вы... Молодцы, - улыбнулся Франкенштейн к радости Мэй от похвалы.

\- Мы много сделали, всем хватит. Во-о-от столько, - девочка раскинула руки в стороны и заехала мне ладонью по лицу. - Ой!

\- Оля, - не успела уверить остальных, что все нормально, как знакомые пальцы поймали мои щеки. Франкенштейн перегнулся через стол и, обхватив мой подбородок пальцами заставил наклониться вперед и сам склонился надо мной, не замечая, что моя рубашка оказалась в майонезе. Одна из любимых! - Я посмотрю. Очень больно? Крови нет, ничего не распухло, - ученый разглядывал мое лицо, задавая вопросы на которые я просто не могла ответить: пальцами мужчина сжал щеки, отчего губы вытянулись трубочкой. А рядом всплеснула руками Мэй щебеча извинения.

\- Я понимаю...себя, - с нежностью в голосе вдруг сказал он, внимательно рассматривая каждую мою черту и задержав взгляд на пухлых губах, а я в шоке вытаращилась на Франкенштейна. Это было просто комбо. Встречаться с прошлой версией себя и успешно влюблять в себя себя из другого мира? Это было дико, еще более дико чем просто селфцест, но что-то на задворках ума кричало, что к этому можно привыкнуть. В этот момент Мэй влезла личиком между нами и зловещим голосом обратилась к ученому:

\- Франкенштейн, попробуй бутерброд.

\- Ах, да, конечно, - ученый наконец-то соизволил отпустить меня и откусил половину от бутерброда с джемом и грибами. Как только я получила свободу, то потерла ладонью лицо. А Мэй увидела, что я испачкалась и, протянув руку сняла с моего живота прилипший кусок хлеба.

\- Ведьма, ты испачкалась! Надо переодеться! - и девочка потянула за край рубашки, а я просто не успела отреагировать. Раздался треск рвущейся ткани и неловкое "ой" Мэй. Любимая клетчатая футболка порвана, открывая на всеобщее обозрение красный комплект в черные полосочки и с черными кружевами. Франкенштейн подавился, раскашлявшись он протянул руку, чтобы взять стакан с водой, но вместо этого схватил банку. В следующую секунду он замер со стекающим по подбородку банановым джемом. Оторопев от реакции Франкенштейна, и его нападения на банановый джем, я немного запоздало прикрыла грудь остатками кофты.

\- Кхм, вы ничего не видели, да? - сказала я, обращаясь и к ученому, и к девушке, и сразу посмотрела на Мэй. - Теперь мне нужно точно переодеться. У тебя нашлось бы что-то для меня?

\- Конечно, идём, - Мэй проскакала мимо замершего Франкенштейна. - Рубашки, платья, купальники, у меня всего полно.

\- Вот и хорошо, - я создала на себе несколько ростков лиан, чтобы не держать все время рукой порванную футболку. Мэй вприпрыжку бежала впереди и когда мы прошли гостиную, раздался задорный голос:

\- Ой, шеф, а у вас что-то к щеке прилипло. Вот тут, - Мэй хихикнула и, забежав в комнату, распахнула шкаф и стала вытаскивать вешалки с одеждой.

\- Купальник? Строгий костюм? Блузу с юбкой? О, может платье с маками? А еще есть пижама с летучими мышами, она очень милая.

\- Давай может любую футболку? У меня есть привязанность к этим джинсам, - неловко отозвалась, услышав эти варианты, была почти стопроцентная уверенность - чего-то обычного мне точно не выдадут. Главное, чтобы Мэй не вошла во вкус, и чтобы я внезапно не оказалась ее новой барби для переодеваний.

\- Так, футболка, - Мэй зарылась головой в шкаф, потом забралась сама, скрывшись между вешалок с одеждой. Из глубины шкафа доносился ее голос. - Розовую? С щеночками? Может тунику? Вырез глубокий? О, нашла! - Мэй выбралась из шкафа с целофановым пакетом. Раскрыв его она вытащила футболку. Обычная белая футболка, необычного в ней была надпись "Люблю учёных".

\- Клевая, да? Искала такую же, но про вампиров - не нашла.

\- Ах-ха-ха, - невольно рассмеялась, взяв в руки предмет гардероба. - Прекрасно, она отличная, идеально подходит ко мне, - лианы исчезли, и я тут же ее на себя натянула. Размер был подходящим, но ткань тонкой, потому и темного оттенка белье просвечивало. Пришлось только махнуть рукой на такой мелкий недостаток. - Ладно, сойдет. Стильно, модно, молодежно.

\- Да, клево, - согласно кивнула Мэй и утянула меня на кухню, где уже собирался народ. Франкенштейн, успевший привести себя в порядок и переодевшийся, с интересом уставился на обновку моего гардероба.

\- Любопытно, - произнес он.

\- Доброе утро, Тао, Такео, Регис, - поздоровалась Мэй. - Как спалось?

\- Лучше, чем нам же в ее измерении, - кивнул в мою сторону Тао. - Там Ольга с боссом одну комнату делят.

\- Ах да, ведьма опыты ставит, значит никто не высыпается, - девочка покачала головой.

\- Ведьма кстати тоже с легкостью и на парнях опыты поставит, правда, немного другие, - я посмотрела уничтожающим взглядом на хакера. А потом, словно маску надела, улыбнулась остальным ГМО и Регису. - Привет, ребята. А вы Родерика не видели?

\- А я что? Я ничего, - пожал плечами Тао и спрятался за широкой спиной босса, который с сомнением осматривал стол.

\- Он с Кэриасом и Кадис-нимом в карты играют, - сказала подошедшая Сейра. - И проигрывает, - будто в подтверждение ее слов вошел бывший правитель одетый в коротенькое голубое платье с ромашками.

\- Оля, я проиграл!

\- А я тебе говорила, не пытайся мухлевать, тебе до Эшлин и Розарии еще расти и расти, - с издевательской улыбкой протянула, смотря на платье, и сделав жест, говорящий "подожди-подожди" отыскала фотоаппарат на полке в зале и сделала снимок. - Ну прямо парад трансвестизма. Думаю, будет мило, если в таком прикиде ты вернешься со мной в наш мир.

\- А я и не против, если только павлин переживёт, что я его платья ношу.

\- Оля, тебе следовало хорошо подумать, прежде чем воскрешать это древнее бревно, - снисходительно улыбнулся Франкенштейн. Было в этой улыбке что-то нежное и снисходительное, что меня притягивало, но разум вопил, чтобы я не делала глупостей.

\- Так говоришь, будто я этого хотела, - тяжело вздохнула. - Это папаня мой подстроил. Бывший Лорд настолько козел, что даже успел нашему божеству насолить.

\- Эй, я попрошу без личных оскорблений! - Родерик поднял палец вверх. - Иначе... Иначе я тут останусь и никуда с тобой не пойду. - Лорд сделал вид, что обиделся, надувая щеки, и наблюдал за всеми с приоткрытыми глазами.

\- Я согласна! - Воскликнула Мэй.

\- Я против, - высказался Франкенштейн.

\- Если он насолит нашему божеству, наказывать будут нас? - спросил Тао и почесал затылок смотря в потолок.

\- Да и потолки тут для него низкие, - сказал Такео и вздрогнул переглянувшись с Тао. Оба наверняка понимали, что перестраивать дом в случае чего придется им. А Мэй подняла вверх палец.

\- Зато от него польза будет, он может лампочки менять. И посмотрите какой он большой, он может нас всех разом обнять, - трое из RK слаженно шагнули назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними и Лордом в платье. Сейра, согласная с Мэй, кивнула, а Франкенштейна передернуло. Мэй раскинула руки и широко улыбаясь шагнула, чтобы обнять бывшего правителя другого мира, но мелькнула тень и Мэй обнаружилась сидевшей за столом рядом с Раджеком.

\- Я против, - сказал и свое мнение Кертье.

\- Большинство против, так что тут ты не останешься, - с важным видом закивала головой. - Да и за тобой еще должок, кто у нас, если не ты, костный мозг М-24 сдавать будет?

\- У нас М-21, а у них М-24? - Поинтересовалась Мэй. Раджек наклонился, чтобы ответить. На кухню вошли Кадис, Кэриас, Раэль и М-21. Франкенштейн хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Раз голосование закончено, давайте завтракать.

\- У нас и М-21 есть, правда он Кира, - сказала я тихо Мэй и подмигнув, заняла место между ней и Франкенштейном.

\- Убийца? - глаза Мэй с восхищением посмотрели на М-21, который, не поняв вопроса, сел мимо стула.

\- Убийца, - подтвердила я. - Это Тао такое сокращение придумал.

\- Мисс Сейра, что у нас на завтрак? - спросил Франкенштейн.

\- Бутерброды, - ответила благородная, готовя чай. За столом повисло молчание.


	52. Часть 51

С некоторой тоской я смотрела на странные, но манящие бутерброды и вздохнула, смотря на Франкенштейна. А потом вспомнила, что тут ведь никто не следит за моим рационом, и что не нужно выпрашивать разрешения на запретное, и с энтузиазмом ребенка, который получил неожиданную вкусняшку, подхватила бутерброд с майонезом, кетчупом и джемом, с радостью впиваясь в него зубами. Остальные наблюдали за мной в некотором шоке и с подергивающимся глазом. Мэй, довольная, тоже подцепила себе бутерброд. Рейзел, под взглядом ученого, выглядящего будто вот-вот умрет, принял тарелку со своей порцией от Сейры. Мало помалу и остальные похватали себе еду.

\- Вкусно, - сказал Раджек настолько смущая Мэй, что у той слезы выступили на глазах.

\- Так значит я в твоем мире умный, сообразительный и вообще незаменимый? - спросил Тао, пользуясь тем, что обстановка стала менее напряженной, раскрывая ломти хлеба, пытаясь понять, чем является эта серо-зеленая жижа.

\- Мы с Мэй старались, - шкодливо ухмыльнулась на фразу Раджека, а потом повернулась к хакеру. - Да-а... Ты, Тао, в каждом мире такой же. Вообще незаменим, - Тао приосанился. М-21 жевал бутерброды погрузившись с себя.

\- Ты взрослая женщина, не могла Мэй показать рецепт чего-нибудь съедобного? - шепотом поинтересовался Франкенштейн, пока Мэй отвлеклась на Раджека рассказывая ему свой сон, в котором она дарила ученому бусы из маленьких, держащихся за руки Лордов, признающихся ему в любви.

\- Ну, парочку рецептов я знаю, но думаю, после завтрака нам с Родериком придется уходить, - так же шепотом ответила ему, склонившись таким образом, что только он видел мое лицо. Франкенштейн нахмурился, краем глаза осмотрел сидящих за столом и сжал мою ладонь.

\- Погоди, мы еще не разобрались с нашей.... С моей проблемой. Ты говорила, что я могу помочь Мастеру.

\- Ох, точно! - я прикрыла глаза и тихо-тихо чертыхнулась, помня что рядом со мной сидит ребенок. А потом подняла глаза, и посмотрела прямо на ученого. - А где Кровавый Камень? Здесь или в Лукедонии?

\- В Лукедонии, - ученый поджал губы и, прижав меня к плечу, другой рукой стал гладить меня по голове.

\- Фланель, - хихикнула Мэй, потянув его за рукав. - Что ж ты ее, как собачку? - не сразу отреагировав на смешки, Франкенштейн убрал руки и неловко улыбнулся.

\- Прости.

\- Да я, как бы, привыкла, - с неловким смешком почесала голову, бурча себе под нос что-то. Франки когда узнает, как я тут загуляла, без внимания этого не оставит. Интересно, к себе он так же ревновать будет, или нет? - Раз Камень в Лукедонии, то я тебе объясню все принципы, а потом уже, как будете на месте, будешь действовать строго по инструкции, - серьезным тоном продолжила прерванный разговор.

\- Я понял, - кивнул Франкенштейн. - Закончишь завтракать, я жду тебя в гостиной, - извинившись, ученый вышел. Мэй придвинулась ко мне.

\- Ведьма, у нас еще мороженое.

\- Да-да, я помню, - предвкушающе поиграла бровями. - Кто-то хочет освежиться мороженным, народ? - раздались радостные крики, многие подняли руки. Тао в предвкушении потер руки. Кэриас, собрав все мужество, съел половину бутерброда и теперь с чистой совестью и зеленым лицом отложил недоеденный хлеб с кетчупом, джемом и луком в сторону. Сейра равнодушно пила чай, видимо, в этом мире она тоже недолюбливала мороженое. Мэй покосилась на Раджека, подумала, от чего-то покраснела и фыркнула. Видя такой энтузиазм, я мигом поднялась, вытаскивая из морозильника мороженное, заранее смешанное с васаби, и разделила на порции, посыпая их присыпкой из шоколада и различных орехов. С нечеловеческой скоростью разложила угощение перед всеми желающими.

\- О, Ольга, это то самое мороженное, которые ты нам делала на... ай! - бывший Лорд получил подзатыльник, и повернулся, смотря на меня. - За что?! Я же рад очень, люблю его!

\- Вот и кушай молча, - предостерегающе произнесла, а Лорд зачерпнул себе щедро и закинул ложечку в рот.

\- Мороженое, - Тао придвинул к себе порцию и взял ложку.

\- Очень вкусное, вы кушайте, - улыбалась самой милой улыбкой из своего арсенала улыбнулась Мэй.

\- Леди так старались, - Кэриас щедро зачерпнул ложкой мороженое и отправил в рот. Глаза парня налились кровью, и в следующий миг он выплюнул мороженое в Родерика, сидящего напротив. Регис, покрасневший, со слезами, стараясь держать лицо съел ещё две ложки мороженого, пока Сейра не пододвинула ему чашку чая. Тао успел проглотить пять ложек лакомства, когда до него наконец дошло, что мороженое с сюрпризом. С хрипом умирающего тюленя он, опрокинув стул с сидящим на нем М-21, кинулся к холодильнику, распахнул дверцы и схватил кусок замороженного масла. Сначала он облизывал его, потом принялся грызть. Кэриас заедал мороженое бутербродами. Раэль замер с недонесеной до рта ложечкой, но посмотрев, что творилось вокруг, отодвинул миску. М-21, которому не удалось попробовать любимое лакомство, лежал, уроненный Тао, под столом. Раджек, под влюбленным взглядом Мэй, смотревшей неотрывно на него, спокойно съел свою порцию, после чего погладил девочку по голове и с тоской посмотрел на Тао и присоединившегося к нему Такео, которые обгрызали последний кусок масла. Я прижала ладошку, сжатую в кулак ко рту и тихо хихикала, смотря на весь этот хаос. Родерик, отойдя от ступора, поднялся, стряхнул с лица и платья кусочки мороженного, которое выплюнул Кэриас, и они упали в его порцию. Бывший правитель строго посмотрел на Кэриаса, который сжался, более скромно держа бутерброд, и не сводя с него взгляда, ждал выговора.

\- Из-за того, что ты сделал, я забираю твою порцию, - Родерик, под аккомпанемент моего смеха подхватил фужер благородного, и ушел в гостиную, где терпеливо ждал Франкенштейн. Насмотревшись на цирк, я последовала за благородным, проходя в гостиную.

\- Что вы за хаос устроили с моими детьми? - строго спросил ученый. Родерик, едва услышав эти знакомые нотки в голосе, посвистывая вернулся на кухню, а я цыкнула, бросив в спину едва слышное "предатель".

\- Да там ничего такого, - махнула ладошкой, скромно улыбаясь и быстро хлопая ресницами, - мороженное не всем понравилось, - Франкенштейн изогнул бровь слегка запрокинул голову, не отрывая взгляда от моих глаз, и задумался. Вспомнив что-то, что вызвало у него довольно интересную эмоциональную гамму, тот только обессиленно опустился на диван.

\- Мастер? - спросил он не скрывая волнения.

\- А что Мастер? - посмотрела на мужчину в подобной тональности, его беспокойство немного волновало. Из кухни очень вовремя вышел Кадис и с висящей на его руке Мэй прошёл к аквариуму. Франкенштейн проводил его взглядом, закрыл глаза, выдохнул и зловеще рассмеялся. Стремительно встав он подошел ко мне и, схватив за руку выше локтя, прижал к себе так, что пришлось встать на носочки. Он хотел было что-то сказать, но поморщился, когда заговорила Мэй.

\- Кадис-ним, а рыбкам можно колбасу? - Ноблесс отрицательно покачал головой в ответ. - А печенье? А конфет? У меня их много.

\- Босс, сегодня у нас выходной или мы делаем террариум? - влетел в гостиную Тао и, увидев нас с Франкенштейном - его, склонившегося надо мной, и меня, беспомощно в него вцепившуюся, чтобы не упасть и не повиснуть, словно авоська в руке у мужчины - хакер присвистнул. - Понял, шеф, сегодня выходной.

\- Тао!

\- Понял, шеф. Парни, ломаем стену, сейчас вмонтируем террариум, - Франкенштейн не сводил глаз с меня. Он, не соизволив отпустить меня, пошел на кухню, потащив за собой. Там Раджек и Кэриас мыли посуду. Сейра пила с Лордом чай, рассказывая о способах его приготовления. Раэль и Регис спорили о чем-то. Родерик, увидев нашу вошедшую парочку, отставил чашку и похабно улыбнулся. Франкенштейн молча развернулся и вновь потащил меня за собой, а я успела показать не совсем приличный жест бывшему Лорду. Вслед нам донесся чей-то свист, заставивший ученого вздрогнуть. Но он не остановился, и на этот раз завел меня на балкон и запер двери. Я злобно посмотрела на дверь, уже раздумывая, какое наказание вынести бывшему Лорду за его поведение, а потом, не особо меняя выражения лица, посмотрела на Франкенштейна.

\- Протащил как тряпичную куклу, - слова были полны не скрытого осуждения.

\- Не слышал ни слова против, пока я тебя... тащил, - усмехнулся мужчина и выдохнул, сжав переносицу пальцами, когда дверь попытались открыть. Не убирая руки от лица он скользнул по мне озорным взглядом и, подхватив, перекинул через плечо и в следующий миг мы были на крыше дома. - Так лучше? - спросил он откровенно веселясь и опуская меня на ноги. Внизу послышались вопли и разговоры:

\- Утром, на виду у всей улицы! - раздался голос Раэля.

\- Что это с шефом? - удивленно протянул Тао.

\- А по-моему это романтично, - мечтательно вздохнула Мэй. - Как ты считаешь, Сейра?

\- Романтично, - согласилась глава клана Роярд.

\- Слышал, Раэль? - вновь раздался голосок Мэй. - Записывай в блокнот. И вообще, моя бабушка бы дальше продвинулась в отношениях с Сейрой. А я ее даже не знаю.

\- Окно! - рыкнул Франкенштейн, полыхая темной аурой, и в тот же миг окно со стуком закрылось. - Присаживайся. Опять эта троица не убрала за собой, - на крыше стояли три шезлонга, один стул и стол с пляжным зонтом.

\- Эх, ты негодник, - без обиды бросила я, с такой же озорной улыбкой смотря на Франкенштейна. Присела на шезлонг, вздохнув. - Чтож, думаю, можем начать. Думаю, первое, что тебе стоит знать о камне - это то, что он очень хорошо растворим в воде, - Франкенштейн сел на стул неподалеку, покосился на меня и поинтересовался:

\- Ты предлагаешь подать его Мастеру в чае?

\- Нет-нет, - помотала головой. - Нужно от него отколоть кусочек, размером примерно с сантиметр, расколоть в пыль и бросить в ванную, - вспомнив Лукедонские купальни и их многофункциональность, откинулась на шезлонг, мечтательно зажмурившись и закинув руки за голову. - В моем мире он в процессе потерял сознание, но это было не критически, просто давно не восстанавливался таким образом. Зато потом его здоровье существенно поправилось. Главное, чтобы примерно месяц после этого он не использовал свои силы в большом масштабе, например, в бою, иначе смерть, - внимательно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, приоткрыв глаза. - И что немаловажно - ты тоже должен себя контролировать. Пар, который производится при растворении камня, тоже дает ощущение могущества. Тебе _очень_ сильно нужно будет себя контролировать.

\- С этим проблем не возникнет, - кивнул Франкенштейн. - Я прослежу, чтобы он не использовал силы. Ты уверена, что всё пройдет успешно и не возникнет... непредвиденных обстоятельств? В твоем мире Он надолго потерял сознание? И повторно ты использовала камень?

\- Потерял сознание он на время всего купания, пока длилось действие камня. И повторно мы его не использовали, потому что это нужно делать раз в полвека, - стала загибать пальцы, будто считая. - А насчет непредвиденных обстоятельств я обещать не могу. Камни моего и твоего мира разнятся по сути своей.

\- Я понял. Надо как следует изучить камень. Раз в полвека, - Франкенштейн устремил взгляд вдаль, погрузившись в размышления. Уперев локти в колени, а сложенные в замок пальцы рук в подбородок, ученый сидел так, пока мы не услышали шум за спиной. Взгляд его потемнел когда раздался голос Мэй.

\- Не будет он ее целовать, да, Раджек? Ой, Раджек, не смотри на меня.

\- Хен, ты ее смущаешь.

\- Такео, убери свою ящерицу, она мне в ухо языком лезет, - хихикнула я, представив себе эту картину.

\- А ты не толкайся, Тао!

\- Блин, если он ее не поцелует, я Лорду тысячу проиграю, - услышав взволнованный голос Кэриаса я только закатила глаза, немного покачав головой, прислушавшись.

\- Блостер, азартный ты наш, никто не заставлял тебя делать ставку.

\- Да тише вы, нас услышат.

\- Босс вроде умный человек, а намеков не понимает. Ольга даже футболку надела. "Я люблю ученых".

\- Нет, Тао, это я ей футболку дала, потому что из-за Фланеля ее рубашка порвалась.

\- Не понял, что этот Фигарель делал с моей Олей? - на этой фразе моя выдержка лопнула.

\- Во первых, не Фигарель, а Господин Франкенштейн! - подошла к краю крыши, немного наклонилась вниз, будто хотела увидеть спорщиков. - Во вторых, я не твоя, а своя собственная! И в третьих, не твое жучарское деа-а-а! - в итоге я слишком сильно перегнулась, падая с крыши. Последовали маты на нескольких языках и громкие стоны боли.

\- Оля!

\- Ведьма!

Прежде чем остальные выбрались через окно, Франкенштейн уже был внизу и, подхватив осторожно меня на руки, понес в дом. Забрал ученый меня вовремя, так как в следующую секунду на это место, споткнувшись и вывалившись из окна, упал Лорд. На него приземлился Кэриас, рядом рухнул Раэль, принимая в объятия Региса и игуану Такео. Такео, в отличие от них, спустился нормально, но был сбит дернувшейся ногой Раэля, и снайпер упал на пытавшегося встать Кэриаса. На них грохнулся и М-21, за которого уцепился Такео. Тао хохотал глядя на них, а Раджек держал Мэй, не позволив ей выбраться вместе со всеми из окна. После такого небольшого шоу мы с ученым направились в сторону крыльца, я усиленно сжала губы, стараясь не сыпать проклятиями. Это не была такая боль, как при почечной колике, но была весьма ощутимой и мой мозг воспринимал это как возможное начало былых ощущений. Пыталась отгородиться от этой идеи, но было чувство, что подсознание зафиксировалось на этом, буксовало, и страх крепко сжал в тиски мое сердце, отчего участилось дыхание. В дом Франкенштейн вошел со мной на руках и уложил на диван. Мэй поспешила к нам. Следом подошли Раджек и Тао. Кадис оторвался от лицезрения аквариумных рыбок и встал за диваном, наблюдая как Франкенштейн ощупывает меня.

\- Где больно? - спрашивал он, пока через окно вновь забирались Лорд и остальные.

\- Господин Франкенштейн, позвольте поинтересоваться, - пыхтел Родерик наполовину забравшийся в дом. - Ты что руки распускаешь, развратник?

\- Да, шеф, вам помощь не нужна? - поинтересовался Блостер. А ученый уже прощупывал ребра.

\- Здесь болит?

\- Под... Твою налево-о. Под томограф меня неси! Кхх, - поднялась к положению сидя, держась ладонью за левый бок. - У меня стент в почке, - не выдержав, я все-таки прервалась на парочку искусных матов. - Почечно-каменная болезнь, - без слов Франкенштейн вновь подхватил меня на руки и унес в лабораторию. Кадис отправился за нами. Из окна пытались выбраться Лорд, Раэль и Регис, которые одновременно, не уступая друг другу, втиснулись в окно и застряли, зажав ногу не успевшего вылезти бывшего правителя. Рептилия сидела на голове ругающегося по этому поводу Раэля, обхватив его лапами и хвостом, и пялила глаза на Лорда. Мэй восторженно пищала прослушивая запись на телефоне.

\- Раджек, а можно я буду ругаться как ведьма? Ой, а что значит вот это слово? - и она заново включила запись.

\- Твою ж... - сказала я после слов Мэй, прописывая себе фейспалм, и застонала от боли, так как попала себе в нос. - Мэй, такие слова лучше не повторять.

\- Ага, сама орала это на всю округу, а девочке запрещаешь? - Родерик, выбравшись из плена оконной рамы зашагал шаг в шаг с Франки.

\- Свалились на голову, превратили главу клана в кота, - бормотал Франкенштейн под нос, - притащили в мой дом блохастую животину, взбаламутили всех, учат мою девочку плохим словам, - учёный уложил меня на кушетку и посмотрел в упор на Лорда. С усилием воли я воздержалась от того, чтобы принять хотя бы сидячее положение. - Когда вы уже уйдете в свой мир? Мастер, прошу, присаживайтесь на стул, я подам вам чай. Оля, я возьму кровь на анализ. Потерпи.

В ответ на его просьбу, я порылась в кармашках джинсов, с большим облегчением нашарив пластинку с самым простецким бензодиазепином. Дозировка была маленькой, так что я на всякий случай приняла два маленьких кружочка, и простонала в подушку. Это конечно не те лекарства, что сделал Франкенштейн на переносимость стента, но главное в моей ситуации - успокоиться. Со временем стоны стали тише, я расслабилась, смотря на действия блондина сквозь прикрытые веки.

\- Н-не переживай, - с губ сорвался рваный вдох. - Вот немного приду в себя... И мы уйдем.

\- Скажи мне, как другой я позволяю тебе в таком состоянии путешествовать по мирам? - Франкенштейн присел рядом и поставил на стол поднос со шприцами, чтобы сделать одним из них укол мне. Второй шприц был гигантского размера и на нем был приклеен розовый ярлык с надписью "Для прав. Лукед." Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел, отказавшись от чая, сидел на стуле и не сводил сочувствующего взгляда с меня. Франкенштейн положил холодную ладонь мне на лоб и покачал головой.

\- Меня не так-то просто удержать, - приподнялась, пытаясь принять полу лежачее положение, - и не стоит даже пытаться, у меня есть способы исчезать, так что только добровольно.

\- Полагаю другой я велел соблюдать тебе диету? Не выходить из дома, лежать в кровати и лечиться?

\- Я на перерождение пошла не для того чтобы в кровати валяться. Так что наш компромисс - соблюдение диеты, - на губах появилась хитрая улыбка, сегодняшнее нарушение диеты было моей маленькой победой. - Но если быть честным, наша версия тебя из кожи вон лез чтобы проконтролировать путешествия. И в экранированной комнате портал сделать велел, и со мной в одно путешествие пошел... - Франкенштейн надавил ладонью мне на грудь, заставляя вновь лечь.

\- Которую ты не соблюдаешь?! - изогнув левую бровь ученый обвел взглядом лабораторию и задумчиво, будто самому себе, сказал: - где-то у меня были цепи и...

\- Если пожелаешь ты, я могу вылечить тебя, - произнес неожиданно Кадис. Франкенштейн ничем не выдал своего волнения, лишь взгляд голубых глаз потемнел, что было отчетливо заметно с моей позиции.

\- Д-да не надо меня ни в цепи, ни лечить, - успокоительные начали действовать и боль отошла на второй план, я стала сопротивляться тяжелой руке Франкенштейна, и в итоге села на кушетке, тяжело вздыхая и смотря на мужчин. - Рейзел, мне, конечно, очень лестно за такое предложение, но мое лечение уже вскоре будет закончено. В этом нет нужды, - Кадис кивнул, а Франкенштейн чему-то усмехнулся.

\- Вот и замечательно. Ты сама расскажешь, что нарушила условия или мне письмо написать? - ученый, наконец, понял, что продолжает держать руку на надписи "Люблю ученых" и убрал руку. Чтобы чем-то занять себя он взял в руку огромный шприц и перевел взгляд с меня на Лорда.

\- Поверь мне, он узнает... - вздохнула громко, но увидев взгляд ученого, поняла, что мне не очень-то верят. - У нас ментальная связь есть. При касании. А выборочно показывать я не умею, - с Лордом мы напряглись синхронно. Я - от перспективы возможного лечения Франкенштейном, Родерик - от вида шприца.

\- Не могу же я отпустить вас не исследовав, - пояснил ученый. Глаза в предвкушении загорелись дьявольским огоньком, похоже, со своими догадками я попала в точку. - Вы мои дорогие гости и будет очень совестно, если вы, подхватив какую-нибудь заразу, - на последнем слове он выразительно посмотрел на бывшего правителя, - унесете ее в свой мир, - Ноблесс слегка покачал головой и прикрыл глаза. А Франкенштейн продолжил. - Ольгу я уже обследовал, осталось проверить не заразен ли кто другой, - на этих словах я еле сдержалась от облегченного вздоха. В этот раз пронесло!

\- Согласна, - покивала головой со знанием дела. Насладиться такой картиной я была бы не против. - Вон какой зацелованный на Хеллоуине был. Надо проверить, - Франкенштейн развернулся к попятившемуся Лорду и пустился в разъяснения.

\- Больно не будет, - глаза его сверкнули, выдавая истину, что больно будет, и очень. - Несколько процедур: МРТ, интубация трахеи, трансэзофагеальная экокардиография, мезотерапия, биоревитазация. И конечно же витаминчики, - ученый приподнял шприц, который для удобства, приходилось держать двумя руками.

\- Франкенштейн, да не дури, да мы же закопали топор в-войны, - Родерик попятился еще на пару шагов, и умоляюще посмотрел на меня. Я же только сделала вид, что не заметила этого, все еще обижаясь за кота и за его поведение на Хеллоуине в целом.

\- Наверное вы перепутали меня с другим Франкенштейном, - ученый встал со стула и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Но тут напомнил о себе Ноблесс.

\- Франкенштейн.

\- Да, Мастер, уже всё готово, - словно забыв о Родерике Франкенштейн подошел метровому в диаметре цилиндру, спускающемуся с потолка до самого пола. Нажал на кнопку отчего цилиндр развернулся, обдав мужчину клубами дыма, и с тихим звоном остановился. Франкенштейн вытащил на свет вазочку, в которой оказалось мороженое тремя шариками и полил кремом, которым оказался наполнен большой шприц, которым ученый угрожал бывшему Лорду. После он с поклоном, придержав манжету рубашки, подал мороженое Рейзелу.

\- Ольга... Где твое хваленное успокоительное?

\- Вот, - протянула пластинку с таблетками, - Только не больше двух, а то пере... Дозируешь - запнулась, так как Лорд выдавил себе все четыре оставшиеся таблетки и быстро проглотил, с тревогой глядя на Франкенштейна.

\- Я так и знал, так и знал! Злыдням верить нельзя.

\- Время такое, верить вообще никому нельзя, - пожал плечами Франкенштейн и, спрятав улыбку, повысил голос: - заходите уже.

После этого присутствующие лицезрели как из распахнувшихся настежь дверей вывалилась Мэй и повисла над полом, удерживаемая Раджеком, успевшим схватить ее до того, как девочка упадет. Что, впрочем, ей явно не понравилось. Она сложила руки на груди и недовольно сказала:

\- Раджек, как сказал бы Раэль, ты мешаешь моему естественному взрослению. Или нет, моему потерянному давлению, - Франкенштейн коротко рассмеялся, а Мэй фыркнула. - В общем отпусти меня и не мешай падать, - Раджек кивнул и бережно уложил Мэй на пол. И она резво подскочила и раскинула руки в стороны.

\- Франкенштейн, смотри, я упала, но мне ничуточки не больно.

\- Очень хорошо, милая. Что ты хотела?

\- А, я это... - Мэй запнулась и продолжил Раджек.

\- Она боялась, что Ольга и Лорд уйдут не попрощавшись.

\- Мы бы так не поступили... - я утешающе улыбнулась Мэй.

\- ... Но нам и вправду нужно было бы уже возвращаться, - Родерик немного неловко улыбнулся, зыркая на Франкенштейна. - Наш злыдень мне голову оторвет, если Оля задержится на минуту дольше, - Мэй сжала свою футболку и взволнованно приблизилась к нам.

\- Прямо сейчас? Мы в кино не сходили. И в зоопарк, - ее голос сорвался и она кашлянула. - А может Лорд останется? А ведьма потом за ним придет. Еще раз. Мы его не будем обижать, честно-честно.

\- О, я и не волнуюсь что его будут обижать, - спрыгнула с кушетки, едва заметно поморщившись, и втихаря посмотрела на Франкенштейна, заметил ли. Увы, заметил. Подошла к Мэй, словно ничего не произошло, и внимательно посмотрела ей в глаза. - Но увы, и его там ждут. А я не знаю, получится ли у меня вернуться. К тому же, - со злобным взглядом посмотрела на Родерика. - Он мне еще должен отчеты.

\- В таком состоянии как вы позволяете ей путешествовать? Да и вообще ходить? - буквально прошипел Франкенштейн, задав вопрос Лорду так, что бы не расслышала Мэй. А Мэй огорченно опустила взгляд, но вдруг радостно вскинула голову.

\- А если мы все к вам? Вот здорово будет! - кто-то, находившийся за дверью, глухо поперхнулся.

\- А вот это уже более дельная идея, - в глазах появился блеск, но потом немного потух. - Думаю, если мой отец согласится, то можно будет это провернуть. Все-таки, такое путешествие вам всем и не снилось.

\- А у злыдня разрешения ты спрашивать не будешь? - бывший правитель вскинул бровь.

\- Спешу напомнить, что это и мой дом тоже. К тому же, после того, как у нас побывала половина Лукедонии... - я многозначительно промолчала, не окончив предложение.

\- А я бы не спешил, - раздался голос и в лабораторию, растянув улыбку до ушей, вошел Тао. - А если вселенная не потерпит нахождения в одной комнате двух боссов? Или двух Такео и случится взрыв?!

\- Тао, ты перепутал это с путешествием во времени, - следом за Тао вошёл Такео.

\- Я читал похожее в одной манхве, - заговорил и М-21, заглянув к нам. - Там двух девушек притянуло друг к другу и они слились в одно целое. Две личности перемешались.

\- Тут другое, - возразил Такео. - У нас не две разные личности, а два абсолютно одинаковых шефа. Они станут единым шефом, как мы его делить будем?

\- Интереснее другое, - усмехнулся Тао. - Дружище, ты, значит, манхву на досуге почитываешь? - М-21 скрылся за дверью. Мэй, выслушав парней, переводила теперь удивленно-раздосадованный взгляд с меня на Франкенштейна.

\- Так нам можно или нет?

\- Я постараюсь уговорить отца. Зря ли я дочь бога? - немного насмешливо улыбнулась, а потом погладила Мэй по голове. - Думаю, я еще вернусь. И тогда заберу вас на каникулы. Так что будьте готовы, в случае чего, собраться и махнуть со мной в мой мир.

\- Дочь бога, - во все глаза смотря на девушку с восхищением произнесла Мэй и довольная лаской, зажмурилась.

\- Ты станешь совсем взрослой, - сказал Франкенштейн и девочка закивала.

\- Да-да, я стану взрослой и сильной, - горячо заговорила она, повернув голову ко мне. - И тогда всем, кто тебя обижает, я накостыляю - Франкенштейн снисходительно улыбнулся не веря во всю эту затею. Потом направился к столу, вытащил небольшой бокс, проверил содержимое закрыл и стал писать что-то в большом блокноте.

\- Ты сейчас... - оглянувшись на Лорда мужчина поправился: - вы сейчас домой или еще не нагулялись?

\- Думаю, стоило бы домой, надо ведь и честь знать, - улыбнулась Франкенштейну. - Только может пускай остальные сюда придут, надо бы попрощаться.

\- Тао, - произнес Франкенштейн не отрываясь от блокнота.

\- Понял, босс, - секунд через десять лаборатория наполнилась людьми. Франкенштейн вырвал исписанный лист из блокнота и пробормотал оглядывая толпу, окружающую нас.

\- И почему я согласился, чтобы они сюда спустились?! - и сощурившись посмотрел в мою сторону.

\- Ах, милая, Оля, я буду скучать по вам, - Кэриас опустился передо мной на одно колено и прикоснулся губами к тыльной стороне ладони, после протянул небольшой сверток, перевязанный лентой, и розу. - Это от чистого сердца. Прими, пожалуйста, стихи, написанные твоим покорным слугой. Раджек говорит у меня талант.

\- Ну ладно, - немного недоуменно приняла свиток, и посмотрела на главу. - Спасибо. Кэриас, а ты бы не принес мне моего хаски из тира? - окрыленный Кэриас вышел из лаборатории. - Такео, - с улыбкой подошла к снайперу, что стоял совсем рядом. - Бывай, и хорошенько заботься о своей девочке, - Такео смущенно протянул небольшой букетик из ромашек, который до этого прятал за спиной.

\- Это ромашки. Они долго не завянут. И спасибо тебе.

\- Ольга-ним, это вам, - с достоинством поклонившись девушке, Регис протянул точно такой же букет.

\- Ох, какие же вы все-таки милашки, - я приняла букеты, и с садистским удовольствием подергала Региса за щечку. - Так и быть, Ландегре, не покажу тех снимков твоему папе и дедушке. Тао, а ты что стоишь, как не родной? - открыла объятья для хакера, что стоял неподалеку от Региса.

\- Я рад, что вы посетили нас, - парень ненатурально всхлипнул и, взяв словно из ниоткуда букет ромашек, раскинул руки. В тот момент мы выглядели почти идентично: он - с букетом и раскинутыми нараспашку руками, и я в такой же позе, только букетов было два. Он заключил меня в объятия, шепнув: - в букете флешка, там все самое интересное, - едва заметно кивнула хакеру, тут же прижимая к себе букет. Сделала жест, словно нюхаю, а другой рукой ловко вытащила флешку и спрятала незаметно в карман джинсов.

\- Тао, хватит ее лапать, другим тоже надо, - Мэй оттащила его от меня и Тао, улыбаясь, погладил девочку по голове.

\- Вот, - Раэль протянул мне букет и сказал немного приказным тоном не глядя мне в лицо. - Ты не внушаешь доверия, но об этом попросила Мэй. Так что возьми, - я приняла букет, и понюхала каждый, как букет от Тао, хитро смотря на последнего дарителя.

\- Ах, Раэль, ты как всегда, само обаяние. Как Сейра к такому такту у тебя относится? - Раэль изменился в лице и посмотрел на главу клана Роярд. Та обошла Тао и протянула бумажный пакет, доверху наполненный сладостями.

\- От девочек сладости, - пояснила она и отошла на шаг назад давая место М-21. Парень, старательно отводя взгляд, протянул мне такой же букет как все, но с единственным незаметным невнимательному взгляду отличием. В середине букета спрятался одинокий василёк.

\- Признавайтесь, какую клумбу вы ограбили? - я понюхала цветок, и с удовлетворением смотрела как Родерик прощается с Рейзелом. - Да еще и в этом районе, умудрились же найти, - продолжила, теперь уже смотря на оборотня.

\- Это он, - смутившись М-21 кинул красноречивый взгляд на Франкенштейна и, подняв подбородок, глядя в потолок чему-то улыбнулся. Регис, изменив своей выдержке, удивленно вытаращился на улыбающегося оборотня.

\- Раджек, конфеты, - попросила Мэй и тот в секунду вернулся с пакетом. Мэй протянула его мне. - Тут самые вкусные вкусности. Раджек, цветы, - Кертье вручил, в свою очередь, букет. Не сдержавшись, я рассмеялась, подмигнув Мэй, а потом шутя погрозив пальцем. Вот ведь, как хитро обвила себе вокруг пальца влюбленного парня. Впрочем, пакет и цветы приняла, сложив все у себя на левой руке, и улыбаясь Раджеку. Франкенштейн тем временем вручил Лорду бокс и исписанный лист.

\- Если ты не справишься и Ольгу занесет не в свой мир, пусть внимательно, точно по рецепту принимает лекарства, - решая не акцентировать на этом внимания, я направилась к оазису спокойствия этой лаборатории - Рейзелу.

\- Это мило с твоей стороны, что заботишься о ней, но я тебя уверяю, - услышала я, уже подходя к креслу Ноблесс. - В этом нет нужды, возвращаться Ольга умеет исправно.

Прощание с Ноблесс было очень коротким: я подошла к нему, улыбаясь и благодаря за отлично проведенное время, а мне в ответ кивнули, улыбаясь в чашку. Эх, есть в разных мирах кое-что неизменное, а если быть точной - кое-кто. Отойдя от Кадиса я приблизилась к Франкенштейну, мешая его с Родериком игре в гляделки.

\- Со всеми попрощалась? Вам уже пора, слишком загостились, - сказал Франкенштейн так, чтобы не расслышала Мэй, и одновременно приматывая к спине бывшего правителя Лукедонии большим скотчем бокс и бумажный лист, на что я смотрела с неким недоумением. - Твоя жажда впечатлений и новых ощущений впечатляет, но все же, прежде чем вновь пускаться в другие измерения, сначала выздоровей. Иначе не сможешь сдержать данного Мэй обещания. И еще, - ученый проверил надежно ли прикреплен бокс, пока я кивала на его слова с важным видом, в то же время мысленно хихикая над этой ситуацией, - в другой раз возьми с собой другого песика.

\- Понимаю тебя. Думаю, в следующий раз возьму Музаку, - хитро улыбнулась, представляя как он мысленно кроет меня матами от такой перспективы.

\- Оля, я уже здесь, - в лабораторию влетел Кэриас с мягкой игрушкой в руках и недоуменно уставился в стену, стоя ко всем спиной, а я в это время не без труда сдержалась от смешка, поворачиваясь к нему. - А, а где все?

\- Блостер, просто развернись к нам.

\- Ах, вот вы где! - обрадовался Кэриас и кинулся ко мне. - Твой мишка и цветы, при... - Блостер прервался, окинув меня, держащую пакеты и цветы, взглядом и недолго думая, вручил игрушечного пса и букет ромашек Лорду. Что далось ему нелегко, так как в запарке Франкенштейн примотал скотчем руки бывшего правителя к телу.

\- Папа, передавай привет моей сестренке, - попросил глава и тут же был сметен в сторону ураганом по имени Мэй. Она хотела обнять Лорда, но рядом возник Раджек и получилось так, что Мэй обняла игрушку, которую держал Лорд.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе. Мы ведь столько всего не сделали. Не сыграли в карты на раздевание с ведьмой, как предлагал Кэриас, - глава тут же кинулся к выходу. - Не обрили Франкенштейна.

\- Я уверена, вы все еще успеете, - я улыбнулась, а потом моя улыбка наверняка стала чуть кровожаднее, когда посмотрела в сторону двери, где скрылся Кэриас. - И я еще успею Блостеру руки с ногами местами поменять, - послышалось ругательство, к которому с любопытством прислушалась Мэй. Раэль, заметив ее реакцию, воскликнул:

\- Глава, чему вы учите ребенка?!

\- Жаль, этот хаос не закончится с вашим отбытием, - покачал головой ученый.

\- У вас свой хаос, у нас - наш, - я улыбнулась Франкенштейну, вспоминая всю нашу братию.

\- Фланель, не ворчи, - беззаботно махнула рукой девочка. - Ведьма, а мы правда-правда встретимся? - при этих словах Мэй задумалась, вздохнула, и посмотрела мне в глаза.

\- Правда-правда встретимся. Я приложу все возможные и невозможные усилия, чтобы наша следующая встреча состоялась.

\- Если прощание закончено, то я пойду, - Раэль развернулся и, толкнув плечом Региса, лишь снисходительно усмехнувшегося на выходку Кертье, вышел из лаборатории.

\- Так он никогда не добьется внимания Сейры, - буркнул себе под нос Регис.

\- Жаль вас Раскрея не застала, - вздохнула Мэй выпуская из объятий плюшевую собаку. - Но я ей все подробно расскажу.

\- И фотографии покажем, - показал большой палец Тао.

\- Возможно, у нее еще будет шанс, - я лишь мягко улыбнулась и, прикрыв глаза, высвободила свои хвосты, мягко развернувшиеся веером и позвякивающие. Невольно нахмурилась - в копчике появилась легкая режущая боль, да и хвосты позвякивали явно от какого-то напряжения, а не от обилия энергии, как это бывает в Забвении. Видимо, длительное пребывание в другом мире так на них сказывается. Не долго думая и переложив все букеты и пакеты на одну руку, потянулась рукой к кулону на шее, оглянувшись на присутствующих. Франкенштейн и Кадис с интересом смотрели за происходящим. Мэй насупилась и вцепилась пальцами в рукав Раджека, обнявшего ее со спины за плечи, и часто-часто заморгала, сдерживая слезы. Тао обнял Такео и М-21 повиснув на них и улыбался.

\- Заглядывайте на выходных, М-21 будет счастлив. Да, дружище? - оборотень не ответил, лишь скривился на слова друга и отвернулся, закрыв глаза. Регис и Сейра стояли рядышком прямые, элегантные.

\- Ведьма, спасибо за Лорда, - всхлипнула Мэй. - Ой, а мы ничего Лорду не подарили на прощание.

\- Уход из этого дурдома для него подарок, - высказался Франкенштейн. На это я только хохотнула, смотря на замотанного скотчем Лорда. Вдруг кулон замерцал светом и появился писк в ушах, отчетливый и инородный, только, судя по лицам окружающих, лишь у меня одной. Сильнее сжала кулон и скрипнула зубами, думая о своем доме и возвращении к любимому. На стене в лаборатории появился проход, и Лорд тут же прошел к нему, шагая в перламутровую белизну. Я кивнула находящимся здесь, и так же как и Родерик, шагнула в портал.


	53. Часть 52

Как только мы с Родериком перешагнули через грань портала, я не зациклила его браслетом, а только сняла с руки и случайно выронила на пол, наклониться и поднять его сил не было совсем. Портал, ожидаемо, схлопнулся, не чувствуя поддержки с моей стороны. Мои хвосты, словно ножи на веревочках, резко упали, отягощаемые гравитацией. Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня вскинув бровь, на что я только махнула рукой, и тот замер в нескольких шагах от меня. Цветы и пакеты с вкусностями упали вслед за браслетом, в голове у меня закружилось, отчего я припала на колени и тогда у ученого уже не осталось сомнений, что с моим состоянием что-то не ладно. Он подхватил меня сзади, чтобы я могла на него облокотиться, что я и сделала. Подняв голову, наши взгляды встретились и я увидела в знакомых глазах тревогу и немой вопрос. Силы были только на то, чтобы улыбнуться.

\- Все нормально. Я просто... Устала, - глаза закрылись не по моей воле, и прежде чем отключиться, я почувствовала только хлопки по щекам и мое имя, которое испуганно выкрикивал Франки.

***

Ожидаемо я проснулась в Забвении. Все тело ломило, будто я разгружала грузовик трое суток без перерыва, а знакомое пространство показалось непривычно чужим и холодным. На мирный лад это не настраивало, как и разозленная физиономия бога, парящего напротив меня. Похоже, меня ожидает длинный и малоприятный разговор.

\- Какого черта ты творишь?! - на меня обрушился вопль моего приемного папаши, а заодно с ним - несущаяся на меня звезда. Мгновенно я забыла обо всем на свете и почувствовала только страх. Огромный страх, что вот эта вот быстрая звезда сейчас сотрет меня, как ластик стирает неудачную линию, нарисованную карандашом. Единственное, на что было способно мое тело, онемевшее от страха, это выставить перед собой ладонь в защитном жесте, зажмуриться и отвернуть голову. С таким леденящим душу страхом невозможно было бороться. Но к моему удивлению, единственное, что я почувствовала - укол боли в выставленной ладони.

Когда я сделала над собой усилие и посмотрела на руку, то удивленно замерла - меня спасли мои хвосты. Они выстроились лезвиями, образуя круг, и один из кончиков-кинжалов и уколол меня, остановив звезду в паре сантиметров от моего лица. Я убрала хвосты и посмотрела на свою ладонь, на которой теперь была рана на правой руке, на линии ума. Немного покачала головой, переводя взгляд на звезду, что уже больше не вела себя странно, не нападала, не источала чувство страха. Слегка ее огладив, я отправила ее обратно на небосвод, посмотрев на родителя немного укоризненно.

\- То есть, пока я тут пытаюсь решить твою задачку, ты натравливаешь на меня Забвение?

\- Не я, а ты сама, - Лакрицияр, все еще взбешенный, стал медленно двигаться в моем направлении. - Забвение тебя не узнало, так как ты после этих своих перемещений пропахла энергетиками другого мира, и воспринялась как чужак.

\- Почему ты говоришь это так, будто это моя вина? - я скрестила руки на груди, глядя недовольно на божество. - Сам же мне намекнул, что надо в путь. Вот я и сделала это так, насколько мне это позволяли возможности, - Лакрицияр тяжело вздохнул, прекращая наступать на меня и сжал пальцами переносицу. - Ну что? Объясни мне, будь добр, где я накосячила?

\- Ольга, я просто ожидал от тебя другого подхода. Вроде ты женщина, умная и хитрая, а пошла так топорно к цели, как мужлан, - божество раскинул руки, и уже явно не выглядел таким взбешенным. - Помнишь что я говорил? Этот мир как видеоигра. Что люди делают, когда хотят переключить одну игру на другую?

\- Закрывают одну игру, и включают другую? - недоуменно и неуверенно протянула.

\- Именно. А знаешь что сделала ты? - я отрицательно помотала головой. - Ты полезла в коды игры, меняя шифры и числа, выбранные совершенно случайным образом, и пыталась перенести свой аватар в другую игру, словно ты не игрок, а программист из Саратова. Топорно и грубо. И еще, словно этого мало было, потащила за собой других. Сама не могла сходить, или тебя нужно всегда за ручку водить? - от подобной неприкрытой издевки у меня внутри уже зашевелилось недовольство, но я не позволила себе отреагировать подобным образом. Не теперь, когда Лакрицияр близок к чреватому последствиями гневу.

\- А разве такое вмешательство не развалило бы мир? - меня затопило чувство, что что-то тут не сходится.

\- Чтобы развалить видеоигру тебе нужен был бы больший уровень доступа. Так что нет, мир бы ты не уничтожила. А если бы была к этому близка, то я бы успел тебя остановить. Но главное, так не делается. Я рад, что ты освоила подобные порталы, но таким образом ты можешь путешествовать только по узкому кругу миров, то есть, только в границах тех, что имеют в себе наместку оригинального мира ноблесс. В другой мир, в том числе и в твой, ты никогда не попадешь таким образом.

\- Ага, то есть ты задал мне изначально невыполнимую задачу? - моя бровь поползла вверх.

\- Не там копаешь, - покачал головой божество. - Способ ты выбрала плохой. Нужно было переключить диск в дисководе. А вот он, под твоим носом, - Лакрицияр раскинул руки. - Оно вокруг тебя сейчас.

\- Забвение - и есть дисковод? - я недоверчиво посмотрела на отца. По сути, если вспомнить, то оба случая моего переноса были осуществлены именно отсюда, смысл это имеет, но... - Но почему я, тогда из своего прошлого мира, переносилась в этот, порталом?

\- Потому что этот мир тебя затягивает. Твоя душа после нашей сделки завязана на нем и будет сюда возвращаться всегда, где бы ты не была. Тем более, после печати на душе. А если насчет сделок... - во взгляде Лакрицияра снова расплескался лед. - Чем ты думала, когда шла на сделку с Баддувкрёуром? Этой развалине шарики за ролики заехали тысячелетия тому назад.

\- Ну, насколько я могу понять, у вас это семейно...

\- Цыц! - Лакрицияр зажмурился, приставив палец к моим губам. - Родню себе, увы, не выбирают. Если бы я мог это сделать, то я бы не имел с ним вообще ничего общего!

\- Почему ты так неприязненно относишься к своему брату? - я склонила голову вбок, смотря на него с легким укором.

\- Он нарцисс, каких еще божеский пантеон не видал, - тяжело выдохнул отец, - но это наше семейное дело, в том числе и причины нашей взаимной неприязни. Я только хочу, чтобы ты понимала последствия. На его мир ты теперь завязана тоже, так что при переносе из твоего родного мира тебе придется очень точно уточнять, в какой именно мир тебе нужно. У тебя, конечно, связь сильнее со мной, но, чтобы ты понимала, ты и его родственница тоже, - Лакрицияр немного сконфузился, смотря на меня. - Сделки между родственниками не очень принятое явление в обществе богов и Высших.

\- А это почему? - я снова недоумевала, со своим биологическим отцом я частенько любила поспорить или делать ставки на те или иные происшествия.

\- Это расценивается очень близко к вашему, человеческому, инцесту, - я почувствовала, как вспыхнула, вспоминая отношение Баддувкрёура ко мне и его поведение. - Вот-вот, и я о том же...

\- Меня не накажут? - немного испуганно посмотрела на Лакрицияра, понимая, что основания для его злости были далеко не безосновательные. - Мерролейв только спит и видит как бы тебя за что-то упечь за решетку...

\- Нет, ты не лишилась статуса человека окончательно, а для вас такие ошибки допустимы. Пусть у вас и есть закон, мол, незнание не освобождает от ответственности, но для человека запомнить все законы богов - невозможно, даже если бы ты стала полубогиней, тебя бы оправдали.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я теперь безнаказанно могу туда приходить? - в душе зажглась надежда. Пока он еще стоит на моей стороне, нужно успеть понаглеть. - А таскать кого-то оттуда? Ну так, на каникулы, скажем так.

\- Можно. Я, как божество этого мира, даю тебе на это разрешение. Впрочем, с твоим уровнем доступа, оно и не сильно тебе было нужно. Так что об этом я бы не советовал волноваться. А вот о чем стоит волноваться, так об одном вивисекторе...

\- О, хех, это ты об Игнотусе? - я несмелым движением заправила локон за ушко, нервно улыбаясь, а вот отец, казалось бы, сейчас закипит от злости как чайник.

\- Чем. Ты. Думала?! - крик разнесся по всему Забвению, звезды зазвенели как посуда при землетрясении, а я упала на колени, совершенно не контролируя свое астральное тело. - Ты кем себя возомнила? Смогла завалить недо-ноблесс? Довольна?! - Лакрицияр поднял меня за подбородок, выражение его лица было очень близким к безумию, если бы я только могла контролировать свои телодвижения - точно бы отпрянула. - Ты понимаешь кто ты? Ты - смертная, которую гниль болезней может точить заживо, как труп под землей! Ты самозванка, приемная, называй как хочешь, но от фактов не сбежать! Ты не полубогиня, еще нет, а вот он, - Лакрицияр указал куда-то мне за спину, - вот он, по уровню силы, стоит на уровне полубога! При том, не просто самозванца, а законнорожденного полубога, - Лакрицияр отпустил мой подбородок, а я его не опустила, глядя на него.

\- И что мне теперь делать? - глупой идеей было даже пытаться скрыть дрожь в голосе, поэтому я была максимально искренна в своем испуге. - Папка, я ж это, не хотела я его заинтересовывать, вот никак вот не хотела. Я хотела только защитить то, что дорого мне, пусть и не принадлежит мне.

\- Но заинтересовала, - Лакрицияр даже не смотрел в мою сторону. - А насчет того, что делать... Молись, чтобы Высшие его прихлопнули, когда будут делать абордаж на тот мир. Молись им, возможно твои мольбы учтут. Только вот когда он появится тут... - отец сглотнул, посмотрев на меня. - Не знаю, помогут ли мольбы ко мне. Боюсь, что я буду только смотреть, как мое детище разваливают на тысячу осколков.

\- Отец, - я подняла одно колено, опершись на него, и склонила голову, посмотрев на него опять. - Я... Я помогу хранителям мира. Мы соберем армию, которая сможет отбить возможную атаку.

\- Хорошо, дочь, - серьезно кивнул Лакрицияр, и по свечению моей грудной клетки и его ладони, я поняла, что принесла только что какую-то клятву. Пусть так, главное - что искренне. - Ты - королева людей. Ты можешь их вести за собой, но помни, что прежде всего ты - тоже хранительница, - он положил ладонь на мою макушку, - и нет у тебя права подпустить мрак ни к себе, ни к тем, кого поведешь за собой.

\- Да, эта истина не покинет меня никогда, - я склонила голову вниз, смотря как свет в груди потухает и только когда все было уже по прежнему, подняла на отца взгляд. - Это типа уже все? Я могу идти?

\- Эх, люди... - божество удрученно помотал головой, но тем не менее руку у меня с макушки убрал и отошел на пару шагов. - Сколько лет жизни вам не давай, все равно стремитесь все делать быстро, быстро жить. Иди, не буду задерживать, - он махнул рукой, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной, а я без слов прощания просто закрыла глаза, отдавая свое тело невесомости божественного пространства.

***

Проснулась я в нашей с Франкенштейном комнате, чувствуя поглаживающие движения по волосам. Подняв голову вверх убедилась что это Франкенштейн и просто вздохнула, уложив голову ему на грудь. С минуту я наслаждалась такой обстановкой, уже даже начала подозревать, что блондин гладит меня через сон, так неожиданно было для меня его молчание. Я молча глянула на него, с удивлением отмечая что внешний вид у него несколько взъерошен: волосы торчали, выбившись из привычной укладки, взгляд лихорадочно метался по помещению, причем было ощущение, что моего бодрствования и не заметили. Я невольно нахмурилась, сразу понимая что все-таки меня заметили - ладонь, так тщательно занимавшаяся моими волосами, тут же стала разглаживать морщинку на лбу.

\- Как с отцом прошел разговор? - спрашивать, откуда ему это известно было бессмысленно. Франки уже давно научился распознавать мое состояние при визитах в Забвение.

\- Прошло с осадочком. А ты почему... - я на минуту замялась, думая, как будет лучше описать его состояние. - Такой?

\- Ну, немного погодя после того, как ты ушла к отцу... - Франкенштейн начал мысль, но явно не закончил, задумавшись о чем-то. - Ты меня словно звала. У меня появилось непреодолимое желание тебя касаться, потрогать. И как только я это сделал, ты словно насильно запихнула мне все свои воспоминания вашего с Родериком _путешествия,_ \- Последнее слово Франкенштейн сказал с каким-то недовольством, причем, искусно скрываемым. - Лаборатория немного пострадала, мы лишились трех аппаратов в сенсорной комнате. И в итоге я доволен только тем, что у нас Кэриас и божество совсем-совсем другие, чем там, - я удивленно посмотрела на ученого, а потом до меня дошло, что похоже, место имела серьезная сцена ревности.

\- Но это все еще не объясняет твоего состояния, - только после того, в каком виде это преподнес Франкенштейн, я поняла, что его внешний вид уже значительно улучшился от того, что было еще совсем недавно. - Ты явно немного не в себе. Это меня уже беспокоит. Ты ведь понимаешь, где и из-за чего взрастает ревность? - я приподнялась, чтобы была возможность внимательно смотреть в глаза блондина. - Это появляется либо из-за неуверенности в себе, либо из-за недоверия к партнеру. А уж в неуверенности к себе я бы тебя не заподозрила. Так что вывод напрашивается только один.

\- Нет, - Франки меня нечеловечески быстро притянул к груди. - Нет, не надо так говорить. Я тебе верю. Я... Просто-напросто я испугался. Я видел все, что видела ты, слышал твои мысли, и в один момент понял, что миров много, где я по сути не сильно отличаюсь, а ты... Ты такая единственная. И я могу понять другие свои версии, которые на тебя засматривались. И если прежде ты не задерживалась на долго, то в этот раз... Каюсь, испугался. Испугался что мог налажать, мог обидеть, а тебе ведь ничего не стоит просто сменить мир и...

\- Франкенштейн, - не без усилия я выбралась из этих любовных тисков, снова смотря на любимого. - Я бы так не поступила, ни за что. Как бы притягательны и интересные бы ни были другие миры, ни один из них не заменил бы мне этого. Только здесь я чувствую себя, как у себя, как дома, - легко и непринужденно обняла любимого, деликатно поцеловав волосы в области уха.

\- Я постараюсь ценить то, что имею, так как не хочу тебя терять, - Франкенштейн обнял меня в ответ и меня затопило волной его нежности. Впрочем, долго это не продлилось, мы понежились еще несколько минут и я вскочила с кровати, приводя себя в порядок. Франкенштейн поднялся и хотел остановить, но я пресекла его попытки на корню, так как было необходимо проследить за состоянием Гарды, ведь было уже утро. Сделала набег на кухню, цапнув с собой парочку печенья и спустилась в лабораторию.

Рядом с колбой с нашей пациенткой стоял Музака, что внимательно следил за моими манипуляциями. Я заверила его, что с оборотнихой все в полнейшем порядке, в чем он сам уверился спустя пол часа, как только она пришла в себя. Музака взял на себя ответственность в объяснении текущей ситуации, а я осталась при их разговоре, чтобы в случае чего не допустить возвращения Музаки в стаю. Впрочем сам бывший Лорд очень хорошо открещивался от этого звания, что меня не особо удивило. И только когда я уверилась в стабильности состояния Гарды и ее капитуляции насчет идеи об возвращении Музаки на его прошлый пост, смогла оставить оборотней тет-а-тет - девушке еще предстояло принять решение, останется она здесь возле Музаки, или уйдет в стаю. Впрочем, ей был бы к лицу пост Лордессы. Гарда мозговитая и ответственная женщина.

Поднялась я наверх, раздумывая об предстоящем путешествии. Теперь, когда мне был известен способ гарантированного перемещения именно туда, куда желаю, хотелось сделать это как можно быстрее. Но нужно было озаботиться и другим - раздать всем указания, на случай, если задержимся больше, чем на несколько часов. Все-таки учебная неделя в разгаре.

\- Значит так, Родерик, в первую очередь буду требовать с тебя. Я так понимаю, после нашего путешествия ты уже отдохнул, так что пока нас не будет, твоя прямая обязанность - сидеть на попе ровно в своем кабинете и писать отчеты, - с дивана, на котором сидел бывший правитель, послышался горестный стон, сдерживаемый подушкой. - Как вернусь - проверю, и если будет чего-то не хватать, или будут не состыковки... - я внимательно посмотрела на бывшего правителя, который, в свою очередь, глазел на меня как на всадника апокалипсиса. - Переквалифицирую. И будешь смотреть на Е-Ран только издалека, опять.

\- Чудовище, - буркнул он в ответ.

\- Вот и прекрасно, что мы друг друга поняли, вот и хорошо, - вытянула перед собой руку, листая документ на смартвоче от Тао, так как телефон куда-то запропастился. Найти его, конечно, дело двух минут, но мне не хотелось терять время зазря. - Так, следующим пунктом идет отдел безопасности. М-21, ты будешь дежурить с остальным штабом...

\- Кирилл, - с покерфейсом поправил меня оборотень.

\- Ась? - подняла непонимающий взгляд на оборотня, а потом словно очнулась. - Ах, прости, я замоталась со всеми этими путешествиями, - Кира в ответ только махнул рукой, мол, пустяк. - Так вот, Кира, ты будешь дежурить с основным штабом охранников. Ответственность за сетевую безопасность и ловушки Тао разделите поровну, у вас обоих есть опыт работы с базами данных, если что будет непонятно - обратитесь к Ик-Хану. Он конечно не такого уровня специалист, но парень он смекалистый, точно сможет вам объяснить что и к чему. 

\- Ольга, - Тао робко поднял руку,не скрывая сковывающего его напряжения. - А почему ты так говоришь, будто меня тут не будет?

\- Потому что тебя не будет, - я сделала пометку в документе, слегка улыбаясь и не глядя на Тао. - В следующее путешествие со мной отправится каждый, в котором есть немного Темного Копья. То есть, ты, Такео, и Франкенштейн.

\- Это будет такое опасное путешествие? - снайпер нахмурился и подобрался, а Франкенштейн только внимательно на меня посмотрел сквозь прикрытые глаза.

\- Да не думаю, - я снова уткнулась взглядом в часы, сохраняя заметку в документе. - Просто отца подразнить хочу.

В зале настала идеальная тишина, в которой я продолжила раздавать указания. Скоро пришлось прерваться, потому что пришли дети и забрали "учеников" по обмену, а мы выдвинулись вслед за ними. Я не знала, какое будет искривление времени, поэтому сегодня решила в школе подготовить все на наше отсутствие до недели. Тао же брал к себе в штаб поочередно то Киру, то М-24, показывая им азы своей работы, по моей убедительной просьбе не вдаваясь сильно в подробности. Впрочем, хакер, согласно его словам, "не мог оставить свое детище без должной опеки", из-за чего Ик-Хан сегодня пропустил три урока. На это мы с Франкенштейном благосклонно закрыли глаза. У нас у самих работы было невпроворот. Известить остальной штаб об отсутствии большей части особого отдела безопасности, попросить охрану об сверхурочной работе... Правда, после третьего урока к нам в кабинет пришел Геджутель, передавая вести, что Кэриас не смог долго усидеть в Лукедонии, поэтому возвращается. Этому я была рада и попросила, чтобы еще и Кертье-младший пришел к нам, тем самым решив проблему с охраной.

Клаудия сегодня отличилась. В первой половине дня она очень исправно помогала нашей секретарше, а потом я, после недолгих размышлений, ввела ее в курс дела касательно моей работы завуча. Ученики и ученицы восторгались новым необычным лицом в школе, что немного смущало юную каджу, но она справилась, и под конец дня принесла мне идеально заполненный журнал, где у каждого третьего ученика стояла отметка, и я не без удовольствия предложила ей во время моего отсутствия хозяйничать на моем посту. Благородная согласилась, трогательно мне улыбаясь и засыпая лишними благодарностями. Я только покачала головой, отослав ее к Родерику, якобы переговорить насчет сотрудничества, а сама написала ему сообщение, чтобы занялся девушкой. Было по ней заметно, что со времени нападения на Лукедонию она только то и делала, что винила себя за поступок, которого не совершала.

Просидели мы с Франкенштейном в школе дольше обычного, пришли в себя только когда за нами пришли Тао и Такео, говоря, что дома все нас дожидаются с ужином. Синхронно улыбнулись с блондином, проверили еще пару бумаг, погасили свет - и отправились домой. В доме был шум и гам, пришли дети, разнюхав, что часть из нас уезжает на конференцию (отмазка от Тао) и захотели попрощаться. Наш круг посиделок немного изменился, были Клаудия с Идиан, с которыми дети еще не были хорошо знакомы, Гарда для них была вообще чужой, но она не смела уходить от стола, у которого с комфортом расположились Эшлин и Музака. Руссар и Кадейрн с удовольствием отзывались о школе, и с моего разрешения, решили во время нашего отсутствия остаться со своими детьми, заодно и проследить за Идиан и Клаудией, которые тоже оставались. Франкенштейн, когда услышал, как я даю на это добро, горестно вздохнул, но вскоре у него появился повод к радости - дети уходили, а после них решили нас покинуть и Геджутель с Раскреей. И как только зал снова стал безукоризненно чистым, я подозвала Такео, Франкенштейна и Тао, прося их подготовиться к путешествию, а сама спустилась в лабораторию. Посмотрела что она пустует и невольно улыбнулась - пока есть тихое и спокойное время можно уходить без тревоги. Никаких больных, ноль врагов на горизонте. После смерти Мадука Союз наверняка в замешательстве. Но надолго не стоит отлучаться, кто знает, вдруг они испугаются что их так методично выкашивают и решат атаковать первыми?

_Пусть сначала найти нас попытаются_ , - хмыкнул в моей голове знакомый голос, и я активно закивала головой, соглашаясь. Пусть сначала попытаются. Пока я раздумывала, в лабораторию уже спустились мои попутчики, каждый со своей сумкой. Чтож, отставать в этом плане не буду. Тоже прихватила полотняную сумку, которую однажды забыла здесь, и накидала в нее разные лекарства, фотоаппарат, деньги... Если быть точной, это тот же набор, который был со мной в других путешествиях, видимо, мои карманы опорожнили здесь до того, как забрали в мою комнату. Те удобные джинсы, в которые все это влезало, оказались грязными, потому и пришлось их заменить небольшой сумкой. Коричневая, легкая кофта с голубыми вставками, джинсы в тон, синие кеды - своим прикидом я осталась довольна, практично, удобно, в глаза не бросается, так что можно было начинать перенос.

\- Вы мне доверяете? - я закинула сумку на плечо, смотря на собравшихся мужчин довольно требовательно. На пороге появились оба Ноблесс, провожать собрались видимо. Но больше никого не было на горизонте. - Ответ должен быть искренним, потому что... - я воплотила Копье у себя на ладони, протягивая и показывая его моим будущим спутникам. - Потому что мне придется вас всех поглотить. Я держу его под контролем, но от близкого контакта ваши куски Копья могут взбунтоваться. От вас, по сути, требуется только контролировать свое оружие, и довериться мне, - я подошла к остолбеневшим от перспектив Такео и Тао. Протянула к ним руку, на которой Копье сформировалось в виде маленькой, сонной мышки. - Вот, прикоснитесь, попробуйте почувствовать шерстку. Оно не укусит, в буквальном и переносном смысле.

Меня послушались и огладили животное, которое только на спину перевернулось, чтобы удобнее было ласки принимать. Такео был немного шокирован, а вот Тао заявил что не боится совсем, заикнувшись о том, как на прогулке с Грегом было все спокойно. Я лукаво улыбнулась, протянув к нему на другой руке птицееда. Но хакер не соврал, приняв от меня паука и начиная с ним сюсюкаться точно как с младенцем. Я же отдала Такео мышку и, как только смышленые животные оказались в руках Т-2, они тут же стали карабкаться вверх по рукам и, остановившись на уровне груди - разлились темными пятнами. Парни смотрели на это удивленно, так как наверное впервые чувствовали на себе Копье безболезненно и без проклятий в голове, наблюдали, как чистый мрак вспыхивает редкими фиолетовыми, а местами - и розовыми вспышками, и во время этого процесса их затянуло. Тело полностью покрылось Копьем, оба потеряли сознание с удивительной синхронностью, и мы с Франкенштейном переложили их на кушетки. Наши тела исчезнут, как только мы перенесемся в Забвение, так что тревожиться об этом не стоило. Теперь я посмотрела на ученого с долей заинтересованности.

\- Думаю, тебе не требуется доказательство, что я тебе верю?

\- Ты-то мне веришь, спору нет, но вот твоя безумная любовь, - со смешком покачала головой под нервный смех Франкенштейна. - Тебя что-то беспокоит? - огладила щеку, делясь мыслями, и заодно любуясь такими родными глазами.

\- Вся эта ситуация будоражит столько же, сколько беспокоит, - неуверенно признался Франкенштейн, и я только пытливо посмотрела ему в глаза. Неужели мне недоговаривают? - Нет-нет, - поспешно ответил на мысли Франки, отстранив мою ладонь от своей щеки, но не отпуская ее из плена своих рук. - Дело в том, что, понимаешь ли... Это же ведь будет моя первая встреча с местным божеством. А судя по моему опыту... - я незначительно нахмурилась. Уж чего-чего, а опыта с божествами у Франкенштейна еще не было. - Обычно отцы моих избранниц встречали меня на пороге с вилами или винтовками. В зависимости от века, в котором мы жили.

Казалось, что все стекла в лаборатории сейчас потрескаются от моего смеха. Франки прав, эти воспоминания имеют в себе нечто уморительное, ведь из-за внешности за Франкенштейном гонялись и по причинах клеветы, мужчина-то завидный, каждая хотела его себе, если не очарованием заманивая, так хитростью. Наивные, думали что их отцы, деды и братья его силком подведут под алтарь, мол испортил - так женись! Да вот только кто из людей бы смог догнать этот блондинистый вихрь, тем более, когда он не хочет быть пойманным.

\- Думаю, месье, тебе стоит познакомиться с будущим тестем, если у тебя на меня серьезные планы. А то у кого благословения спрашивать будешь, ммм? - я хитро протянула, поднявшись немного на цыпочках, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй. Франкенштейн поддержал меня за поясницу, а спустя короткий миг мы уже оторвались друг от друга. Не время для этого и не место. Я сжала Франки за плечо, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. - Вызывай Копье. Постараемся тебя усмирить и поглотить без сумасшествия.

\- Я тебе доверяю, - Франкенштейн сделал призыв, а я с удовольствием наполнила легкие воздухом. Тот аж искрился от энергии, пусть она и была пропитана ненавистью и жаждой крови. Я почувствовала, что хочу это, хочу боя, хочу кровопролития.

_Ольга, держи себя в руках, у тебя губа дергается, сейчас не улыбаться, а скалиться начнешь. Тебе **доверились**_ , - черт, и вправду дергается. Я прикусила губу, но улыбку сдержать было мне не дано. Призвав свое Копье, я попыталась вспомнить, зачем я здесь. Мне доверились... Да, точно, мне доверились. Мне нельзя _их_ предать. Сделав над собой усилие, я очистила окружающий воздух от этих эмоций, пытаясь и самой унять свой адреналин, так внезапно вспыхнувший. В этот момент я напоминала себе огонь, раздувшийся в костер от кислорода. Даже не просто огонь, скорее пожар, который нельзя подпитывать свежим воздухом. Я вдохнула, а на выдохе оказалось, что вокруг нас образовался огненный круг, и что Франки поглотило его Копье, не способное сбежать из моей невольной ловушки. Нас обоих укрыли барьером сосредоточенные Ноблесс, и я поняла, что за слишком многое отвечаю, слишком много надежд должна оправдать, я поймала за руку Франкенштейна, транслируя ему свои мысли, и заодно поощеряя мое Копье к сотрудничеству.

_Не сопротивляйся. Не отзывай Копье. Дай себя поглотить._

Повторяла я это словно мантру, до тех пор, пока Копье Франкенштейна с противным шипением отступало, а на его месте появлялось мое оружие. И итоговым аккордом было то, что я почувствовала, что кроме моего Копья никакое другое моим мужчиной не владеет, и со спокойным сердцем, кивнув обоим Ноблесс, сама ушла в пространство оружия.

***

Когда я оказалась в Копье, везде были шушуканья, где-то были радостные восклицания, и самое главное - неподалеку была толпа, где все собрались в круг. Пробравшись через круг душ, я заметила как Грегори пытается всех утихомирить, объясняя, что новопоглощенные здесь - временно, и жрать их нельзя. С улыбкой встала возле Грега, распушив хвосты, и посмотрела на толпу.

\- А что тут за собрание? Я, кажется, внятно объясняла, что при моем отсутствии главный здесь Грег, не так ли? - толпа стала рассасываться, полусознательные души, которые отвечали за поглощения и формирование оружия сгинули, стоило мне только подойти, остались только претенденты на выход в Забвение, души, сохранившие свое сознание. Был в этих глазах немой вопрос и я усмехнулась. - Без волнения. Две души уйдут за помощь мне. Одна душа уйдет с нами сейчас. Другая - уже после нашего возвращения. Попрошу выйти к нам, - запнулась, ожидая пока имя самого послушного ляжет мне на язык, - благородный Ридрих, - передо мной явился уже знакомый черноволосый апаратчик, и я мягко ему улыбнулась. - Уже во второй раз тебя зову. Готов уйти, или снова хочешь заменить свою кандидатуру?

\- Нет, Госпожа, - уважительно поклонился мне благородный, с некой опаской глядя на Франкенштейна. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на него сквозь прикрытые глаза. Вот уж вечер встреч, ничего не скажешь. Я хмыкнула от смеха, но потом замерла. Четырех перемещать... Раньше перемещала только максимум троих. Но где трое, там и четвертый найдется, не так ли? Попросила всех встать в круг, и обняться так, чтобы был тактильный контакт со мной. Тех, кто не дотягивался, я касалась хвостами. И в итоге перенестись нам удалось.

***

Когда мы парили в Забвении, я первая открыла глаза, а потом растолкала своих спутников. Они ошеломленно осматривались, но по крайней мере не парили безвольно. Их вид, таких расслабленных, и чуть ли не спящих, наводил на меня жуть. Было ощущение, что божественному пространству ничего не стоит заманить их в сообщество мертвых звезд. Больше не думая об этом и наслаждаясь эмоциями, которые они из себя выплескивали, я поймала благородного за руку, и сделала пару шагов, твердо ступая по невидимой поверхности. Благородный очень быстро последовал моему примеру, и тоже шагал, не вися в невесомости. Далеко мы не зашли, довольно быстро перед нами появился Лакрицияр, улыбаясь благородному. Ридрих поклонился, припадая на одно колено, и отец тут же протянул к нему свою ладонь, из-за чего мужчина тут же стал рассыпаться пылью, которую примагничивали глаза Лакрицияра. Когда с поглощением было закончено, божество еще немного потерло глаза и, вытирая слезы со щек, подошел вместе со мной к нашим спутникам. Франкенштейн, замечая, что мы с отцом ступаем по твердой поверхности, немного опустился, и спустя миг так же как и мы стоял на твердой поверхности. ГМО последовали его примеру, хотя у них это вышло не так изящно и изысканно.

Франкенштейн вообще производил отличное впечатление - одежда как с иголочки, сидела идеально, чего не могла испортить даже невесомость, волосы слегка приподнимались и снова опадали, словно ветерок небрежно с ними играет, на лице - серьезное выражение, даже не намекающее на шок, словно он тут был уже тысячу раз. Но эти глаза... В глазах был целый спектр эмоций, сменяющийся так быстро, словно он катался на американских горках. Резко кольнуло понимание, что если бы я не была в него влюбленна раньше, то этот момент точно заставил бы меня воспылать чувствами. Отпустив руку отца, я подбежала к любимому, поймав его за локоть, и прильнув к нему всем телом, играя роль влюбленной несмышленой барышни. Отец изогнул бровь и посмотрел на моих спутников.

\- То есть, хочешь делать свой первый перенос с таким количеством... людей? - Лакрицияр смотрел на меня с еле заметной укоризной, и я только улыбнулась, издеваясь.

\- Ну куда я бы пошла без любимого и моих деток? - "детки" тут же крякнули и поперхнулись, а Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня в подобной тональности, что и отец. Потом их взгляды встретились, и Франкенштейн меня приобнял за талию.

\- Я бы не отпустил ее одну, - заступился за меня ученый, а божество, выдержав паузу, хохотнул.

\- Ох, Франкенштейн... - божество покачал головой, усмехаясь. - Вы все-таки одного поля ягоды. Но смотри мне, эта хитрая кобра еще так тебя окрутит вокруг пальца, что потом сам рад не будешь.

\- Думаю, мы разберемся сами, - блондин вернул усмешку, смотря на божество. - Как бы так не сталось, что Вы, Лакрицияр, еще будете совета у меня спрашивать. У вашего-то бока женщины нет.

\- Ладно, поболтали и славно, - немного замешкавшись, Лакрицияр посмотрел на меня. - Давай, отцепляйся от него, и послушай сюда, - я подошла к божеству, и он передал мне сиреневый не ограненный камень, к которому местами были прикреплены какие-то нити, сплетенные в различные схемы. - Для начала тебе будет нужен этот костыль. После нескольких самостоятельных перемещений, когда поймешь принцип работы, или даже возможно после одноразового, сможешь забыть об этом костыле. Принцип работы очень прост - думаешь о нужном месте, налаживаешь тактильный контакт с людьми или предметами, которые нужно перенести, и готово. Камень напитывается твоей энергией и энергией Забвения, и тебя переносит. Вопросы есть? Вопросов нет, приступай, я проконтролирую.

Я сжала губы в тонкую полоску, недовольная этим тоном, но с Хозяином Забвения ничего поделать не представлялось возможным, это его обычное состояние. А вот мои спутники, слышавшие каждое слово, смотрели на него в шоке и с неким неудовольствием. Смешной контраст, но мне было не до смеха. Свободной рукой прижала ладонь Франкенштейна к своей щеке, Тао поймала под локоть рукой с зажатым в ней камнем, а Такео просто поймала свободной ладонью. Проверила, все ли забрали свой багаж и, когда уверилась, что все на своих местах, закрыла глаза, думая о доме. Перед глазами пронеслось ранее детство, хвосты распушились, ударяясь друг о друга, создавая шум, звезды перезвоном колокольчиков дополняли этот ансамбль, и последнее, что я увидела - это ослепляющий свет, то как мы рассыпаемся пылью, а потом наступил знакомый мрак. Только в этот раз я была не одна. Чувствуя своих спутников, я улыбалась.


	54. Часть 53

Место, где я проснулась, было очень пыльным, а тело ныло. Видимо, мы при перемещении немножко свалились с потолка, так как за завесой пыли я видела не небо, а что-то серое. Серый потолок? Где мы? Лакрицияр говорил, что нужно думать, куда хочешь переместиться, а я думала о своем раннем детстве... Я села, осматриваясь, и не до конца понимая что и к чему. Ребята стали просыпаться, бормоча себе под нос проклятия. Франкенштейн тоже сидел и заинтересовано осматривался, но чем-то он не подходил под этот пейзаж. Так... Мы очутились на какой-то стройке, но явно заброшенной, бутылки дешевого алкоголя валялись то тут, то там. А вот если пройти через тот коридорчик, возле которого лежал Такео, то можно выйти на недостроенный балкончик, с которого все девочки, кроме меня, боялись прыгать, высоко же... Каким чудом я пережила детство без единого перелома, ума не приложу. Но ностальгия долго не продлилась, я взглянула через дыру в стене, так и не ставшую дверью, услышала плеск воды неподалеку и обеспокоенно подошла на четвереньках к тихо матерящемуся хакеру, закрывая ему рот ладошкой. Остальные поняли, что что-то уже происходит и подобрались, напряженно молча. Я же вслушивалась в плеск воды. Невольно вздрогнула, когда услышала короткий тявк совсем близко, но и вздохнула с облегчением - это просто собака.

Показав всем жест молчания, я так же на четвереньках подползла к стене, отлично помня, которое именно из окон самое пригодное к наблюдению. То, что ближе к людям, но при этом его заслоняет небольшое деревце алычи. Я выглянула, узнавая соседскую овчарку, Лорда, который решил поплескаться в большом чане с водой прямо под этим окном, и с некоторой тоской посмотрела на нашего пса, Шарика, который несколько игриво и лениво лаял как на собаку, так и на нашего соседа, Олега, который открывал гараж, чтобы куда-то отправиться. Я мигом прислонилась к стене спиной, и осела на пол, смотря угрюмо на ребят.

\- Мы в моем мире, но не в моем городе. Это деревня, где живут мои бабушка и дедушка, - я говорила шепотом, зная о чутком слухе ребят. - Деревня эта маленькая, меня знают даже те, кого не знаю я, и если нас заметят, будет не очень хорошо.

\- Будем тут скрываться до вечера, чтобы сбежать ночью? - Франкенштейн сказал это без упрека, на что я неопределенно пожала плечами.

\- Это тоже неплохая идея, но можно будет махнуть через дачи в лес, как только отъедет сосед, - я указала за плечо Тао, что уже не матерился, а копался в своем телефоне.

\- А может останемся? - с надеждой спросил парень, не поднимая глаз от своего гаджета. - На ближайшие пару километров тут только одна сеть вай-фай, причем с таким простецким паролем, что я за три секунды ее взломал.

\- Еще успеешь, Тао, - безапелляционно заявил Франкенштейн. - Тебе угрожает какая-то опасность, пока мы здесь? - это уже было обращено ко мне, а я уловила шум автомобиля, двигающегося по гравию.

\- Пока мы здесь - да, - кивнула, снова выглядывая из окна, наблюдая как машина соседа все больше отдаляется. - Мой дедушка всегда называет этот заброшенный дом скворечником, и когда сюда прилетают "птички" - я красноречиво кивнула в сторону бутылок, - то он берет на поводок нашу собаку и идет всю компанию разгонять. И я даже не берусь предсказать, что бы было, засеки он нас тут. Да и после обеда сюда могут стекаться разные компании, а я не могу похвастаться тем, что в детстве дружила с порядочными детьми, которые нигде не шлялись и не пили. Лучше дуть на холодное, - еще раз выглянула через окошко, но вокруг было тихо, как и большинство времени в этом забытом богом месте. - Похоже путь чист.

\- Куда направимся? - Такео поднялся, поправляя свой чехол от винтовки, а я тяжело вздохнула. Мимикрировать под местных нам не дано, с их внешним-то видом.

\- Там есть дачи, - я указала на окно за спиной Тао, и парень тут же оглянулся. - А за ними лес. До ближайшего поселка идти через него полтора часа. А если до ближайшего большого города - то весь день. Но если мы побежим, то сможем за пятнадцать минут быть на месте. И оттуда уже сядем на поезд или автобус и доедем до Алекси.

\- Ты думаешь, что модификации все еще на месте? - с неким сомнением спросил Франкенштейн, а я только покачала головой. Могу их понять, я сама, когда первый раз сюда перенеслась, первое, что проверила - свои модификации. Подхватила кусочек стекла от разбитой бутылки и от души полоснула себя по предплечью. Прежде чем рана затянулась, успели только две капельки крови упасть на пыльную землю, и я тут же показала руку без никакого следа.

\- Если есть регенерация, то есть и все остальное. Значит так, - я осмотрительно отползла на четвереньках от окна и на середине комнаты поднялась во весь рост. - Пошли за мной. Постарайтесь вести себя естественно, - парни послушались меня и очень старались вести себя нормальным образом. Спрыгнули мы с балкона как обычные люди, они расстегнули свои костюмы, чтобы не выглядеть словно какие-то столичные бизнесмены, но лоска, так привычного им, скрыть не удалось бы, даже если бы получилось приодеть их в мешки из-под картошки. Поэтому когда мы пересекли улицу и направились в сторону дач, я сменила план и объявила это во всеуслышание. - Если заметите каких-то людей, сразу начинаем говорить об шашлыках на озере, окей? - в ответ последовали слаженные кивки.

Местные встретились нам только два раза, больше всех тогда болтал Тао, возбужденно хваля идею шашлыков и, видимо, намекая Франкенштейну, что было бы неплохо их сделать и потом, как вернемся домой. Ученый в ответ что-то там поддакивал, но по его виду было заметно, что идея Тао не была воспринята с особым удовольствием. До самого леса мы тоже дошли в человеческом темпе, охая и ахая от вида довольно большого озера, правда охота искупаться у парней отпала, когда я рассказала кто частенько делает здесь заплывы кроме змей и всех собак из округи. Франкенштейн демонстративно скривился, а табличка, извещающая об запрете купания явно радовала его взор.

Как только мы вошли в тень леса, я тут же посоветовала каждому держать свой багаж, и первый километр пробежала спиной вперед. В детстве этот лес был мной исследован вдоль и в поперек в этом радиусе. Потом я просто побежала впереди, то и дело запрыгивая на верхушку какого-то дерева и играла роль местного навигатора, направляя парней в нужную сторону. Когда мы были на середине пути, то отпугивали своим темпом перемещения уже не только птиц и различных грызунов, но так же и лисиц вместе с волками. Преимущественно мы бежали в тишине, время от времени осаждая Тао, когда к нему приходила в голову идея погладить лису или поймать белку. Ничего удивительного в его интересе не было, так как звери боялись нас только из-за темпа перемещения. Когда мы останавливались, потому что у меня выпала сумочка, то птицы и белки никуда не улетали и не пытались спрятаться. В этой чаще, тем более так глубоко, люди были явлением редким, животные не боялись. В итоге мы добежали за двадцать минут, что меня очень обрадовало, пусть и мой прогноз был не таким уж точным. Но ведь был близко, погрешность пять минут всего-то!

В городе мы уже двигались с нормальной скоростью, и сели в трамвай. Доехали на нем до вокзала и без проблем закупили билеты, оставшееся время до вечера я решила посвятить небольшой экскурсии. Показала парням школу, в которую ходила, зашли в торговый центр неподалеку, где у моих спутников разгулялась душа, и каждый что-то себе приобрел. Франкенштейн был очень удовлетворен после посещения ювелирного, Тао, вместе с Такео на буксире, обежал все места, где была хоть какая-то мало-мальская техника, правда, в гипермаркете Такео мы потеряли, и нашли в отделе рукоделия, внимательно выслушивающего консультанта, которого он, очевидно, не понимал, а только поддакивал, чтобы быть вежливым. Консультант ему уже посоветовал три охотничьих ножа, пистолет с горячим клеем и почему-то какие-то части, изначально предназначенные для болгарки. На наши удивленные взгляды стрелок незначительно покраснел и объяснил, что они где-то там совпадают с какими-то его запчастями к пушке. Я только закатила глаза, раскладывая эти запчасти обратно по полкам и пообещала Такео, что поведу его в оружейный магазин неподалеку. Правда ножи стрелок решительно решил купить, что уже было мне по большей части безразлично - зарплату он получает, на что он ее тратит - меня интересовать не должно. Дальше по программе у нас был книжный, но не в самом торговом центре, а через дорогу. Он чем-то смахивал на антикварный, книги там иногда появлялись очень редкие, и очень часто в красивом переплете. Пока мои спутники топтались кучкой у входа, рассматривая помещение, я быстро метнулась в глубину зала, вытаскивая знакомый переплет с полки с мировой классикой, понесла ее на вытянутых руках в сторону наших спутников, желая подшутить.

\- Любимый, смотри, книгу о тебе написали, - ехидно протянула я, и уже хотела рассмеяться, но к моему удивлению, все трое смотрели на книгу с некоторой долей удивления и восхищения. Я изумилась такой реакции и замерла, склонив голову вбок. Франкенштейн же взял книгу из моих рук, нахмурившись.

\- Мэри Шелли? А кто это? - я аж рот приоткрыла от удивления, но тут же захлопнула его и хохотнула.

\- Ха-ха, ты всегда так изысканно обламываешь мои шуточки! - выразительно подмигнула парням, многие стали с подозрением коситься на Франкенштейна, так как он явно не походил на необразованного человека. Не знаю, как парни, а вот Франки меня понял, едва заметно кивнув головой.

\- Так и быть куплю это в качестве трофея моей победы над тобой, - блеснув глазами он удобнее перехватил книгу, с интересом смотря в сторону полок с классикой. Ох, будет сравнивать с литературой их мира. Но по сути я была ему благодарна, такое сравнение наверняка поможет сделать некоторые выводы. И что интереснее, возможно, если мы эти книги пустим в свет в нашем мире, это может повлечь за собой его прогресс по части взросления мира.

\- Ольга, кажется у нас проблемы, - шепнул мне на ухо Тао, а Такео, словно его дополняя, кивнул мне на девушку, стоящую неподалеку от входа. Она держала в руках книгу так, словно та вот-вот выскользнет из ее рук. Смотрела на нас так, словно привидение увидела. Ее черный плащ, по которому разливались зеленые, сочные, словно изумруд волосы, до половины скрытые черной шляпкой. Взгляд у нее был затравленный, словно мы прямо на ее глазах растерзали голыми руками всех присутствующих. Кроме того, она лихорадочно шептала то "Тао", то "Такео", глядя на парней поочередно. Я легко ей улыбнулась, вспомнив, в каком я мире, и что тут они могут восприниматься как косплееры. Захотелось побыть милой и я с улыбкой подошла к ней, а парни, обрадовавшись, что я взяла эту заботу на себя, поскакали доложить Франкенштейну.

\- Закос под М-24? Тоже любишь Ноблесс? - я мягко посмотрела на девушку с намеком, но только теперь отметила, что с моим приближением она испугалась еще больше, буквально дыша через раз. Ее губы стали складываться в идеально круглое "О" и после этого она пропищала короткое "Ольга?". Я от такой реакции остолбенела, а она прикрыла глаза, словно думая что когда откроет - я исчезну.

\- Я твой писарь, - это было последним, что она сказала прежде, чем начать задыхаться, и я на одних инстинктах поймала ее за миг до того, как она упала бы на землю.

***

\- Она просто сказала, что она мой писарь, и потеряла сознание, - я ответила Франкенштейну, который оставил парней в библиотеке с книгами, которые уже успел выбрать, и пошел за мной помогать приводить в чувство девушку, которую мы отнесли на скамейку на остановке. Заверили нависших над нами зевак, что среди нас есть врач и девушка вскоре очнулась, правда, как увидела нас двоих перед собой - тревожно задышала. Я предложила ей свой бензодиазепин, но она отрицательно помахала головой, и вытащила из своей сумочки пропранолол. Выпив половину таблетки, девушка настороженно смотрела то на меня, то на Франкенштейна, и последний, кашлянув, удалился к нашим Т-2. Я же немного недоумевая посмотрела на девушку.

\- Говоря, что ты мой писарь, ты имела ввиду фанфик? - девушка поднялась, кивая, и ушла с остановки, затравленно смотря на глазеющих на нее людей. Подошла к витрине книжного магазина, внимательно на меня смотря.

\- Меня зовут Паула. Пойдем в более уединенное место, чтобы поговорить? - я вскинула бровь, и медленно кивнула.

\- Как далеко это место?

\- Два квартала отсюда. Идешь предупредить... Их? - Паула посмотрела через окно витрины, где мои спутники, делая вид, что рассматривают книги, наблюдали за нами.

\- Да, - я недовольно нахмурилась, от девушки исходила такая тоска, такое чувство несправедливости... Утешающее сжала ее за плечо, недоумевая насчет этих эмоций, а она помотала головой, закусив губу.

\- Иди, предупреди их, я подожду, - девушка покопалась в карманах, вытаскивая портсигар. Я развернулась, заходя в магазин, и подошла к Франкенштейну.

\- Вы как? Уже выбрали все, что хотели? - Франкенштейн держал аккуратную корзинку, откуда я смогла разглядеть пару авторов: Чак Паланик, Поппи Зи Брайт, Оскар Уайлд и Брет Истон Эллис. На такой выбор я только удивленно вскинула брови. - Ого, я вижу, ты увлекся.

\- Этих еще не читал, - красноречиво на меня посмотрел ученый.

\- Слушай, мы с этой девушкой отлучимся, нам нужно немного поговорить. Передашь это парням? - я оглянулась в поисках Тао и Такео, но их не было, видимо в соседние залы ушли.

\- Конечно, милая, иди куда хочешь, - обаятельно улыбнулся мне Франкенштейн, и я услышала вздох со стороны прилавка. Проверять чей именно вздох - покупательницы или молоденькой продавщицы - мне отчаянно не хотелось. Во мне и так уже дырку взглядом прожигали.

\- Тогда встретимся через часик или два возле церкви от стороны парка, - я выбрала это место, как более тихое в этом районе, знакомое мне и ребятам. - До встречи, котик, - я показательно притянула его за шею для поцелуя, вызывая этим жестом у него некое недоумение, которое, правда, быстро прошло, стоило ему посмотреть в сторону прилавка. И не оглядываясь - вышла из лавки, где меня дожидалась Паула. Я молча зашагала рядом с ней, направляющуюся в сторону бара, не зная, как начать разговор. Но оказалось, что этого не требовалось, она заговорила сама.

\- Ты в курсе, что мы учились в одной школе? - эта новость меня повергла в некоторый шок, и я посмотрела на нее, затягивающуюся дымом.

\- Серьезно? Я как-то не припоминаю тебя, - немного неловко рассмеялась, а девушка только покивала головой.

\- Ничего удивительного. Ты была во втором классе когда я только поступила, - она понятливо ответила, а я с некой досадой простонала.

\- Второй класс. Тот момент, когда вся серьезность нашего лицея предстает в полном своем великолепии, - я повторила ее жест, покивав понятливо головой, и облегченно ей улыбнулась - нам будет о чем поговорить не только в плане моей жизни.

Оказалось, что общих тем у нас было больше, чем могло бы показаться. Ее родной город был тем самым, в котором жила Алекси, и на момент начала ее работы с фанфиком, она там и жила, только недавно вернувшись в этот никогда не засыпающий город. Зайдя в бар и заказав себе два небольших коктейля, мы заняли самый дальний столик, удобно располагаясь. Она рассказала мне об некоторых событиях фанфика, которые должны произойти, об ее догадках насчет развития той или иной ситуации, но что меня поразило - точных ответов у нее не было.

\- Понимаешь, я иногда вижу то, что должно произойти, во снах, иногда вдохновение ведет меня в ту сторону, куда я бы никогда не подумала. Я не чувствую себя главной в этом фанфике. Я чувствую себя так, будто мне кто-то настойчиво рассказывает эту историю. И чувствую себя так, словно нет ни одной возможности мне от этого уйти, ни одной возможности от этого отказаться. Я иногда даже пыталась это заморозить или удалить... Но вот рука не поднималась. И словно в наказание, писать хотелось невыносимо, даже когда не было сил, когда руки были заняты совсем другим, - я терпеливо ее слушала, а Паула вздохнула, словно от этого ей полегчало. - Ведь к чему я это веду. Ты так скрупулезно следуешь за каноном, но теперь в этом нужды совсем нет, - посмотрела на нее выжидающе, попивая из трубочки свой коктейль.

\- Ты права, - удовлетворенно улыбнулась, догадавшись, о чем она. - Ты ведь знаешь наше будущее, измененное или нет. И я так понимаю, ты готова сотрудничать?

\- Не совсем, - ее широкая улыбка была довольно беспокоящей и пугающей, чем она заслужила у меня некоторое уважение, - я буду очень рада с вами сотрудничать, ради вас и ради себя. Но я не хочу вам все подавать на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Хмм... - Паула задумалась, теребя свой локон. - Я могу отвечать тебе на вопросы, на которые буду знать ответы, но не на все. Все-таки, ты и так очень могущественна, не так ли?

\- Ладно, в таком случае можно вопрос? - я приняла ее условия, хоть и была в некотором роде ими недовольна. Автор кивнула, выжидательно смотря на меня. - Канон будет нам еще нужен?

\- Только в общих чертах. Ты его уже изменила, причем давно, - девушка поднялась, положив возле своего напитка деньги, явно собираясь уходить. - Теперь балом правит только причинно-следственная связь, - и больше ничего не говоря, девушка удалилась из бара, а я потянула еще немного коктейля, думая над ее словами. Получается, механизм запущен, причем механизм, который больше мы предугадать не в силах.

***

В город мы прибыли почти в ночь, неся купленные чемоданы. Парни перед нашим выездом успели сменить одежду на что-то более обычное, и пытались слиться с местными жителями, что пусть и сомнительно, но немного у них получалось. В такое время я не могла пойти к Алекси, так что мы сразу направились в гостиницу. Впрочем, мы с Франкенштейном и не думали посвящать ночь сну, за что Тао и Такео на нас с утра смотрели недовольно, но в одночасье - с заинтересованностью. С Алекси я договорилась на двенадцать часов дня, так что мы с ребятами позавтракали в общей гостиной наших двух номеров, и выдвинулись. План был такой, что они немного подождут на улице, хотелось подруге сюрприз сделать. Впрочем, мы еще не скоро собирались уходить в другой мир, так как родители Алекси не могли без проблем позволить ей "отправиться в горы с подругами", и нашей подруге придется их еще уламывать. Каково было мое удивление, когда, только стоило мне появиться на пороге у подруги, как она тут же меня затащила в квартиру, без никаких "привет-пока", словно за нами гонится ФБР.

\- Ты чего? - недоуменно посмотрела на блондинку, а та только с горящими глазами посмотрела на меня, и утащила к себе в комнату.

Несколько часов спустя

\- И вот лежу в могиле, у каменной плиты...

\- На ней большими буквами написано что ты...

\- Написано что ты...

\- ТЫ ОТКАЗАЛА МНЕ ДВА РАЗА, НЕ ХОЧУ СКАЗАЛА ТЫ, - мы с Алекси завопили это в унисон, закрывая ее квартиру, сразу взрываясь хохотом. Мы решили отправиться на прогулку, правда время от времени отвлекались, так как Александра делилась со мной всеми возможными "вкусностями" по миру Ноблесс, открыв мне глаза на то, что я, оказывается, путешествовала по работам других авторов. Все, что по ее мнению, заслуживало моего внимания, было скачано, перенесено на флэшку и с некоторым трепетом спрятано в моей сумочке несмотря на мои слабые протесты. Правда, за время сборов, я что-то хотела сказать подруге, но та так меня заболтала, что я и думать забыла, что это было. Когда мы были уже на последнем лестничном пролете и улица была в досягаемости пары шагов, меня осенило, и я остановила подругу.

\- Алекси... Только вот без истерик, ладно?

\- Что такое? - подруга недоуменно посмотрела как моя рука сжимает ее плечо, и я нехотя ее отпустила.

\- Я приехала не одна.

\- Да я в курсе, - она счастливо захлопала в ладоши, а я несколько недоуменно на нее посмотрела. - В фанфике была описана ваша групповая встреча с Лакрицияром, - я отвесила себе звучный фейспалм, а подруга со смешком, и едким "догони, если сможешь" побежала на улицу. Чертыхнулась, вспомнив об перемещении в человеческом темпе, побежала к подруге и застала ее, повисшую на руке Такео, причем Тао безуспешно пытался ее оторвать. Когда я уже приблизилась к ним, в дело вступил Франкенштейн, смотря на нее так, как только он умеет, ведя себя безупречно и воспитано, но глазами предлагая совсем бессовестное поведение. Алекси от подобного естественно растаяла, и в этот момент ее уже перехватила я. Встряхнула подругой, пытаясь немного привести ее в чувства, что возымело некоторый эффект.

\- Ребята, а давайте пойдем прогуляться в старом замке? - я недоуменно посмотрела на подругу, а мои спутники от моего вида немого напряглись. - Ну, вы же не против мне немного попозировать? Такой шикарный "косплей" в фандоме необходим, - Алекси хитро на меня посмотрела и я ответила ей тем же.

\- А что нам мешает, по сути? - с издевкой взглянула на Тао и Такео, что невольно поежились, но им не оставалось другого выхода, когда нашу авантюру поддержал Франкенштейн. Мы направились в гостиницу, чтобы парни могли подходяще для фотосессии приодеться, но я заподозрила неладное, когда увидела перед гостиницей машину полицейских. Алекси явно разделила мое мнение, так как застыла, смотря в упор на машину.

\- Вам нельзя там оставаться. Ольга, ты что, свои документы давала при заселении?

\- Конечно нет. Только Франкенштейн, - я покачала головой, стоя возле подруги, и мужчины, отметив что мы от них оторвались, подошли к нам, обеспокоено глядя на нас.

\- Что такое? - Франкенштейн подошел ко мне, а потом посмотрел на Алекси, а девушка, отметив что на них косятся полицейские, с громким "нам в ту сторону" увела нас за угол здания.

\- Мы с Олей подозреваем, что это по ваши души, - Алекси со всей серьезностью посмотрела на блондина, и тот кивнул. - Вам больше нельзя там находиться.

\- Я тогда пойду забрать наши вещи, а вы идите вон в то кафе, обсудить что будем делать дальше, - ученый указал на скромное заведение, а я обеспокоено поймала его за руку.

\- Франки, - я нахмурилась, смотря на блондина. - Ты уверен?

\- Милая, а что мне сделается? Если будут спрашивать об моих спутниках, придумаю что-то, а так задерживать меня у них нет никакого права. Я не в розыске, документы в полном порядке, - с каждым словом его интонация становилась мягче, и я невольно растаяла, уже не думая об никакой полиции. Он поцеловал мою ладошку, а потом прижал ее к своей щеке, смотря мне в глаза. - Все будет в порядке.

\- Д-да, да, будет, конечно будет, - начало этого предложения было неуверенным, но с каждым словом мой голос крепчал. - В конце-концов, вы со мной, и я с вами, и пока мы вместе, выберемся из любой задницы.

\- Ребята, я напоминаю, что вы еще ко всему хорошему модификанты, - Алекси закружилась вокруг нас, улыбаясь. - В нашем скучном мирке вы - читеры, и сможете что угодно.

\- Ладно, девочки, идемте, - Тао взял меня за руку, и потащил в сторону Такео, что уже собирался пересекать улицу. - Дайте боссу сделать то, что он задумал.

Долго это не продлилось, пока дошли до кафе, пока нашли место, пока заказали каждый что-то себе, Франкенштейн уже подходил к нам, с чемоданами и футляром Такео. Заняли тихий и укромный уголок, а когда ученый подошел к нам, мы подобрались, на что он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ольга, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы поговорить с ними? - я недоуменно и укоризненно посмотрела на блондина, и тот только поднял руки вверх в защитном жесте. - Я просто советую. Ты понимаешь же, что я тебя знаю лучше всех, но они взялись за розыски серьезно. Скажи что уехала куда-то в глушь, где нет возможности звонить или говорить. Боюсь, иначе тебе не будет покоя каждый раз, что будешь появляться здесь.

\- Мы не будем это обсуждать, - я подняла к губам кружку с капучино, смотря в сторону. Правда после удручающей тишины, что повисла над нашим столиком, я вздохнула. - Я действительно не хочу об этом говорить _сейчас_ , - отставила напиток на столик, и посмотрела на Франкенштейна. - Расскажи, что там происходит?

\- Чтож, - Франкенштейн так же отставил напиток, смотря на всех нас поочередно. - Полиция действительно тебя разыскивает. Кто-то из обслуживающего персонала узнал тебя и сообщил. А так как тебя видели в моем обществе, то пришлось им ответить на эти вопросы, иначе бы не отстали.

\- И что ты сказал? - Алекси с интересом посмотрела на ученого, перегнувшись через столик.

\- Что то, с кем я встречаюсь, не их ума дело, и что девушки на фото я не знаю, - Франкенштейн галантно улыбнулся. - Фотография-то явно была не самая актуальная, да и тогдашнюю Ольгу я не знал, - я подмигнула Франки, правда улыбка с его уст пропала и тот повернулся к Алекси. - Что с твоими родителями? Потому что, насколько мне известно, гостиница в этом городе одна, где мы уже засветились, денег на слишком долгое путешествие мы не взяли, на съем приличного жилья нам не хватит.

\- Их не так-то легко будет прижать, - Алекси прикусила губу, задумавшись. - Отец - бывший военный, мама работает в маркетинге. Ложь и сладкие речи они чувствуют за километр, а правдой едва ли нам удастся их убедить.

\- Босс, а мы не можем себе позволить любого жилья? Даже простого? - Такео удивленно посмотрел на ученого, что как раз сделал глоток кофе.

\- У меня неутешительные вести. Я уже проверил, в этом городе сейчас не продается и не выставлено на съем ни одной квартиры, даже самой маленькой, - хакер пожал плечами, помотав головой. - Ближайшая съемная квартира в городе в полутора часах дороги отсюда.

\- Так, ладно, у меня есть идейка, - Алекси протарабанила пальцами по столу, неловко улыбаясь. - В каком-то роде, я виновата что вы тут застряли.

\- Александра, не говори глупостей, - я посмотрела на нее покачав головой, а та только глаза закатила.

\- Ладно-ладно, мамочка. Я это к чему веду, - девушка улыбнулась - у меня есть план.


	55. Часть 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части
> 
> Писалось под Skillet — Hero.  
> Желающие могут и прочитать главу под это ;3

Проблемы проблемами, а фотосессия была по расписанию. Алекси от счастья подпрыгивала как пятилетка, вместе с Тао обсуждая отдельные снимки, и прилипала к Такео, когда думала, что я не вижу. Правда, когда подруга подходила слишком близко к границам порядочности и адекватного поведения, я ее одергивала. В итоге, после получасовой прогулки мы стояли перед нужным домом, с интересом глядя на одноэтажный дом на высоком фундаменте. Тогда, в кафе, Александра с нами поделилась тем, что у нее есть подруга, что живет почти на границе города, и на данный момент она - одна. Мама ее уехала на Мальту, с отцом они не живут. В итоге этот не маленький дом, в данный момент, был в распоряжении одной только Марты. Франкенштейн нажал на звонок и почти сразу в окне появилось удивленное девичье лицо. Но тем не менее, хозяйка дома вышла к забору, глядя на нас несколько шокировано.

\- Здравствуйте, а чем могу...

\- Вердер, это я! - Алекси вырвалась вперед, указывая на ребят. - Вот о них я тебе говорила. Представляешь, негде им жить! - моя подруга стала активно жестикулировать, и Марта, вздохнув, открыла калитку.

\- Не кричи на улице, проходите, мы все обсудим.

\- Мы тут закупили немного печенья к чаю, - я кивнула на пакет, что нес Тао. - Меня зовут Ольга, приятно познакомиться.

\- И мне. Я Марта Вердер. Алекси раньше о тебе не вспоминала, - Марта закрыла за мной калитку, так как остальные последовали за чрезвычайно активной Александрой, а мы с хозяйкой дома болтались позади. Впрочем, моя подруга явно чувствовала себя здесь как дома.

\- Мы знакомы через интернет, у нас у всех общее увлечение комиксами, - я улыбнулась девушке, а она пытливо посмотрела на фиолетовый хвост Такео. - У парней очень... Реалистичные костюмы. Буквально прижились как вторая кожа, - невольно хихикнула, пытаясь прочитать по лицу девушки, что она чувствует по этому поводу, но голубые глаза казались абсолютно бесстрастными, а черная обводка зрачка и черное каре только усиливало эффект. Но когда я прощупала энергию вокруг нее, то поняла, как ошибалась. Девушка была полна сомнений, относилась к нам с опаской, но, глядя на радость Алекси, оттаивала. К тому же, было ощущение, что даже в своем родном доме она не чувствует себя в безопасности. Это было для меня неожиданно, но виду я не подала, вдруг это вовсе не связано с нашим пришествием?

\- Вы наверное на Пыркон путь держите? - закивала головой как болванчик на слова Марты, считая что такая отмазка в нашем случае очень достойная. - А что с гостиницей было не в порядке? Алекси не успела мне толком ничего объяснить.

\- Да там кто-то позвал полицию, были какие-то претензии к моему парню, - мы уже вошли в дом и я кивком головы указала на Франкенштейна. - Ну, тот, который блондин.

\- Понимаю, в нашем государстве до каждого могут ни за что ни про что докопаться. Вы ведь не убили никого, верно? - я легко засмеялась, выглядя натурально, чтобы не пугать девушку возможными проблемами, тем более, что была уверена, что их не будет. По пути сюда Такео пару раз проверил наличие хвоста за нами, а Тао подделал записи со всех встретившихся нам на пути камер.

\- Не убивали и не калечили, мы законопослушные граждане, - улыбнулась хозяйке этого дома, и по сути я и не соврала. В _этом_ мире мы никого не убили и не покалечили. Парни тут вообще не существуют, а я просто скрываюсь от назойливой родни. В конце-концов, имею право, чай не маленькая девочка, совершеннолетие уже давно наступило.

Алекси увела от меня Марту и усадила ее в зале, а сама подхватила под руку Тао, аргументируя это тем, что она сделает чай, а парень ей поможет. Мы чувствовали себя немного неловко без двух самых языкатых членов нашей группы, но вскоре смогли разговорить хозяйку, даже, не побоюсь этого слова, были близки к тому, чтобы подружиться. Ведь не смотря на ее холодность и сдержанность в разговорах, от нее чувствовалось тепло. Правда, мы с Франкенштейном то и дело переглядывались. По ней было заметно, что девушка чувствует себя не комфортно в окружении незнакомцев, но было не ясно, точно ли это интровертность, или что-то еще тут замешано. Но разобраться в этом до конца мы не смогли - ребята вернулись из кухни, неся два подноса - один с чашками и чаем, второй - с угощениями. Немного еще поболтав за чаем, мы подошли к сути нашего разговора. А тему начала сама девушка.

\- Я могу дать вам в распоряжение две комнаты. Комплект постельных и ванных принадлежностей я могу вам выдать, но шкафов, увы, не могу предложить, как и ключей от дома, разве что ключи от комнат есть, одна из спален выходит на террасу, так что можно входить и выходить не проходя через весь дом... - Девушка говорила тихо, но отчетливо, и, пообщавшись с ней еще пару минут, и уладив все формальности, мы смогли договориться. Обе стороны были довольны, мы - удобным ночлегом, а Марта - дополнительным заработком.

***

Проснулась я в середине ночи от тихих, казалось бы незаметных всхлипов. Приняла сидячее положение, замечая возле моей с Франкенштейном кровати собрание моих спутников, что-то тихо и сосредоточенно обсуждающих. Мое пробуждение они отметили тишиной и с минуту мне заняло осознание ситуации, а именно - никто из них не хныкал и не плакал, звуки доносились из смежной комнаты, комнаты Марты. Я посмотрела налево, отмечая под дверью полоску света, что значило что хозяйка дома еще не спит, а потом посмотрела направо, в сторону телефона, замечая что сейчас четырнадцать минут третьего утра. В итоге мой взгляд остановился на парнях.

\- Что вы за собрание здесь устроили? - сказала это тихим шепотом, чтобы только модифицированный слух смог это уловить. - Что вообще произошло, почему Марта плачет?

\- Мы не в курсе, - Тао и Такео и ответили мне такой же громкостью.

\- То есть, в соседней комнате плачет девушка, а вы даже не соизволили поинтересоваться? А если она...

\- Ничего не случилось, я не слышал чтобы она падала или что-то роняла, я не спал, - ровным тоном ответил Франкенштейн, а я покачала головой.

\- То есть, если у нее разболелась голова, или что-то другое, то помогать не надо? - укоризненно посмотрела на них, надевая халат поверх нижнего белья, в котором спала, а на выходе из комнаты еще и головой покачала. - Нельзя так, ребята. Нельзя, исправляйтесь немного. Некоторые страдают не только на поле боя.

Я вышла другой стороны. Нашу с Франкенштейном спальню и спальню Марты разделяла только хлипкая дверь, но я не хотела чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко, и пошла через комнату Тао и Такео, а потом и кухню и зал, чтобы она не думала что меня разбудила. Но я знала только одно - никому не стоит плакать одному, даже если не хочешь чтобы кто-то видел свои слезы. Потому что груз с души как ничто снимает понимание, что есть кто-то, кто поймет, или просто поплачет вместе с тобой. На кухне я подхватила две кружки, упаковку печенья и молока, а только потом постучалась в комнату девушки.

\- Марта? Можешь мне открыть? - почти сразу я услышала шаги, а потом уже и увидела ее удивленное лицо.

\- Ольга... Ты почему не спишь? - она спешно стерла слезинку со щеки, стараясь выглядеть нормально, и этот жест вызвал у меня глубокое сочувствие, что наверняка слишком ярко читалось на моем лице, так как меня тут же пустили.

\- Прости... Я не хотела подслушивать, или что-то в этом роде, но я зашла на кухню попить молока, и услышала тебя. И знаешь, - я поставила чашки и молоко на стол, все еще держа печенье в руках, - возможно, ты захочешь попить молока вместе со мной. Можем тоже поговорить, если захочешь. Я умею хранить тайны, если что, - я слабо улыбнулась, замечая как сильно сомневается девушка, а потом присела на стул возле стола. В итоге Марта громко вздохнула и села на кровать так, чтобы быть прямо напротив меня. Я оперативно открыла печенье, налила молоко нам обеим, протягивая девушке, на что она благодарно кивнула.

\- Да это не такая уж и тайна. Просто... Просто семейные проблемы.

\- У всех они просто семейные, но очень часто, именно они отравляют всю жизнь, - я пригубила молоко, выпустив ауру Копья, правда в сторону нашей с Франкенштейном спальни, думаю, парни поймут намек, - расскажи мне, пожалуйста, может легче станет.

\- Не станет, - у нее снова глаза уже были на влажном месте. - Понимаешь, этот... Этот ад длится с самого моего детства, которое я помню, - слезы закипели на глазах, но Марта упрямо держалась, пытаясь не плакать. - Я понимаю что нельзя так говорить о том, кто даровал тебе жизнь, но... Но мой отец... - девушка всхлипнула и я, наплевав на все, села возле нее на кровати, приобнимая. - Он как монстр, как стервятник, с тех пор, как он узнал что мамы нет, пытается со мной встретиться, все время ищет встречи, з-затаился как стервятник, - девушка позволила себя обнять, но все еще себя сдерживала.

\- Он до тебя домогался? - мой голос на последнем слове дрогнул, обнажая гневные нотки

\- Нет-нет... Он примерный отец. Имею ввиду, на людях. Для всех он очень миленький, но... - Марта посмотрела на меня заплаканными глазами. - Он меня эмоционально уничтожает. Все время эти сладкие улыбки на людях, а стоит нам появиться в кругу семьи, сразу меня обвиняет, что не люблю его, что я ему так нужна, что он просто хочет моей любви, но это не искреннее, нет, - Марта замотала головой, прижавшись немного ко мне. Меня немного удивило, что такая недоверчивая на первый взгляд девушка так мне открылась. Но когда я почувствовала томление в животе, то поняла что не только меня притягивает к тем, кому нужно исцелить душу, но и тех, кто желает излечиться, стремится ко мне. Я погладила ее по голове, прижимая сильнее, хотелось, чтобы она хоть на минуту почувствовала себя в безопасности. Марта же решилась дальше продолжать. - Отец говорит все только тогда, когда я ему нужна. Нужна для интриг, для выхода в свет, чтобы сохранять свою репутацию безупречного мужчины. А так, когда нет вокруг никого извне, угрожает, шантажирует.

\- У него есть какой-то компромат на тебя? - прикусила губу, уже думая привлечь к этому делу Тао, если это в сети, или проникнуть к нему в дом, но Марта прервала мои мысли.

\- Нет, он просто говорит, что убьет себя. Сожжет себя заживо в квартире, съест горсть таблеток, угрожает мне своим суицидом с самого моего детства. Иногда, в зависимости от его злости на меня, угрожает что в предсмертной записке обвинит именно меня, и... - Марта прервалась, судорожно вздохнув, и снова принимаясь лить слезы. Большого труда после услышанного мне стоило сдержать Копье и не пойти к нему, бить морду. Но не-ет, такую змею нужно отравить ее же ядом.

\- Марта... А ты не хотела бы ему отомстить и почувствовать жизнь без этого кошмара? - я улыбнулась девушке, которая еще пару часов назад не испугалась приютить трех незнакомцев, а сейчас умоляла взглядом, чтобы я не обманула. Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как обнадеживающе улыбнуться ей, ожидая ответа. И я его дождалась.

***

Стук каблуков терялся в громком, но спокойном звучании музыки. Бросила едва заметный взгляд на Такео, Франкенштейна и Тао, которые сидели в некотором отдалении, изучая и обсуждая меню ресторана, усиленно кося под простых, рядовых посетителей. Впрочем, получалось у них это дело удачно, они даже в мою сторону не смотрели дольше положенного, но мне и не было нужно, я чувствовала их эмоции как свои. Так же отчетливо чувствовала и эмоции моего визави на сегодняшний вечер. Немного поправила юбку, удобнее перехватила сумочку и вот, спустя три секунды, я уже стояла возле столика. Все шло согласно плану. Полноватый, крепкого телосложения мужчина, с залысинами и короткими волосами сразу приподнялся, здороваясь со мной рукопожатием, а потом отодвинул мне стул, предлагая сесть. Я улыбнулась ему немного кокетливо, принимая его жест, и последовала ему, ожидая пока сядет он.

\- Добрый вечер. Мое имя вам известно, а как зовут вас? - мужчина улыбнулся мне, подзывая официанта.

\- Анжелика Граф, приятно познакомиться, господин Джэвор, - я нарочно обратилась к нему по сценическому имени, и, обратив внимание на ожидающего официанта, заказала себе сока. Этот ресторан был не чета тем, что в городе Алекси, и я была рада, что конспирации ради нам пришлось все дело проворачивать в ближайшем большом городе. Отвести от себя любые подозрения и запутать эту тварь.

\- Ох, какое прекрасное имя! Оно достойно вашей красоты, - его тон был настолько слащавым... Нет, актером этот индивид был хорошим, но для меня, видящей его _настоящие_ эмоции, терпеть этого не хотелось, но поздно было отступать. Да и не могла бы я потерять возможность защитить от такого сброда девушку, да и заодно утереть ему нос. Еще и потянулся лобызать ладошку. Пришлось со смущенным вздохом позволить ему это.

\- Спасибо за комплимент! Но что вы скажете насчет того, чтобы перейти уже непосредственно к интервью? - я вытащила из сумочки диктофон и положила его на стол.

\- Ох, люблю я таких женщин, как вы! - нет, нифига не любишь, лжец. - Такая профессиональная и целеустремленная. Но если таково Ваше желание, я с радостью исполню этот каприз, - согласно с ролью, которая мне досталась, я глупо захихикала и покраснела. Начались скучные разговоры о начале его карьеры, тяжелой жизни артиста, о том, откуда он черпает вдохновение, и похожая лабуда. Но вот мы добрались до нужной темы, и я еле сдержалась от торжествующей улыбки и эманации Копья. Нельзя было спугнуть его сейчас, а обычно у таких гадов интуиция сильная, может и почувствовать эту энергию. Но нельзя чтобы это произошло _преждевременно_.

\- А что вы могли бы рассказать читателям о своей семейной жизни? Насколько мне известно, вы после развода. Уверена, вашим поклонницам эта тема будет особенно интересной, - протянула последнее немного кокетливо, улыбаясь Джэвору, уже почти кожей чувствуя как он попадается на крючок.

\- Это правда, не так давно я расстался со своей женой. Это было сложное решение, но... - он вздохнул, глядя на меня жалобными глазами. - Но в наших отношениях уже больше не было любви.

\- А ваша дочь?

\- Она решила остаться с матерью, - он снова вздохнул, весьма опечалено, но не переигрывая. - Оно и понятно, дочь ведь, будущая женщина. Дочери чаще всего выбирают жизнь с мамами, не так ли?

\- По статистике разводов большинство детей остается с матерями, не зависимо от пола, это факт, - я улыбнулась ему, понимающе опустив глаза, потянулась к сумочке и, вытащив небольшую колонку и небольшую кипу бумаг, посмотрела на мужчину. - А как вы можете прокомментировать свое скандальное отношение к собственной дочери?

\- Простите? - мужчина непонимающе на меня посмотрел, а я улыбнулась ему снова, но теперь эта улыбка не была кокетливой, она была ближе к правде, ближе к той самой, пугающей улыбке.

\- Вот, посмотрите, здесь распечатка ваших смс-разговоров, - я подала ему в руки бумаги, а сама подключила колонку к телефону, - а вот здесь, ваш недавний телефонный разговор, - я включила аудио доказательство, ослепительно улыбаясь в ответ на его удивленное лицо. Удивлен? Конечно ты удивлен, после этого же разговора началась трансляция ваших домашних ссор, записанных в старых архивах мобильных сетей. Иногда даже я сама диву даюсь как глубоко может копнуть Тао. - Джэвор, вы признаете, что обращались со своей родной дочерью, как тиран? Это влияние вашей карьеры или просто дурной нрав? - издевательски приподняла одну бровь, когда мужчина, который только что был бледен как сама смерть, а сейчас сидел красный от злобы.

\- Вы нарушили закон, это наше семейное дело, - мужчина все еще пытался парировать, но я не дала ему такой возможности.

\- Ах, почему сразу же нарушила закон? Нарушили закон вы, обращаясь так с ребенком, не способным себя самого защитить. И продолжаете по сей день ее шантажировать, чтобы она _боялась_ подать в суд на вас за это.

\- Откуда это у тебя? - его маска спала с лица, и на меня смотрел самый настоящий злобный гном, не знающий как защититься, кроме как злобой. - Говори быстро, иначе я от тебя мокрого места не оставлю. Лишишься работы, престижа и всего того, к чему так привыкла, - его взгляд скользнул по моей одежде, отмечая все атрибуты успешной женщины, и пробуя теперь напугать и меня. Мой громкий смех разлился по всему залу, отчего многие посетители стали коситься в нашу сторону, в том числе и мои сообщники.

\- Твою жадность к славе и деньгам видно за километр, - я ухмыльнулась, так же открывая ему все карты. - Договориться с первой встречной-поперечной под предлогом интервью, и не позвонив в само издание, чтобы увериться? Как получилось так, что ты, при такой неосторожности, зашел так далеко? - я наклонилась ближе, опирая подбородок на свою ладонь. - Но если быть искренней, это даже к лучшему, что ты столько всего достиг. Больнее будет падать с пьедестала.

\- Я понял. Сколько хочешь за морду на замке? - посмотрела на него с разочарованием, как на маленького не смышленого ребенка.

\- Ты не понял. Сегодня и здесь я тебе показала что приведет тебя к краху, только и всего. Ничего уже не остановить, машина уже в действии, - Джэвор со злостью сжал листки, порываясь их порвать, но, глядя на мою скептическую улыбку - остановился.

\- Я ведь действительно превращу твою жизнь в ад. Не дам себя оклеветать, а потом сделаю все, чтобы сама землю жрала от отчаяния.

\- Можешь попытаться, конечно, но какой в этом смысл? - я наклонилась ближе к нему, освобождая Копье, и Грег по моей просьбе сменил мои радужки в светло-фиолетовые, которые расползались на белки. Было больно, но я знала, что эффект будет что надо. - Только учти, если у тебя не получится меня поймать, то я буду за тобой следить. И тогда тебе повезет только в том случае, если тебя заберут в психушку. В противном случае, после нашей следующей встречи, я сделаю все, чтобы ты окончательно тронулся умом.

\- Ты не посмеешь, - мужчина замешкался, явно, для меня, испугавшись, но впрочем быстро взял себя в руки. - Я влиятельный человек. Подумай, хочешь ли ты в это вмешиваться. Лучше давай договоримся о сумме, данной мной тебе за молчание, иначе... - он снисходительно посмотрел на меня. - Даже жалко было бы такую красавицу опустить на само дно. А я ведь могу.

\- Удачи, - со смешком ответила, и даже не дрогнула, когда мужчина забрал мой диктофон, выключил, и сунул себе в карман. Улики прячешь? Ну-ну, прячь, у нас все уже записано, да и парни слышали каждое слово, что вылетело из твоего гнусного рта. - Надеюсь, ты удачлив в ловле призраков, потому что твоя месть мне именно тем и будет. Но за то, что ты был таким истинным джентльменом, так и быть, скажу тебе, кто мой заказчик, - я поднялась со своего места, и встала позади его кресла, настраивая его ауру на доверие, а потом сказала имя его друга, который нравом ничем от него не отличался, и тоже был такой же тварью. Вот взаимно пусть и перегрызают себе глотки. Я на пару шагов отдалилась от столика, а потом резко переключилась на нечеловеческий темп, чтобы Джевор уверовал во все мои слова, даже кажущиеся полным бредом.

***

Иногда в жизни бывает так, что ты помогаешь одному человеку, а тот, в свою очередь, желает помочь тебе, хотя бы чтобы отплатить. После удачно провернутой авантюры с отцом Марты, мы собрались в гостиной и стали обсуждать дальнейшие действия, заодно и празднуя наш триумф. Мы поведали хозяйке нашего временного дома о сути нашей проблемы, не вдаваясь в подробности, но рассказав, что я нахожусь в бегах от своей родни. С нами так же была Алекси, которая на следующее же утро после ночных откровений Марты, узнала обо всем деле. Потому волей-неволей, а разговор скатился к нашей проблеме. Марта, которая была в почете у родителей Алекси, благодаря своей рассудительности и ответственности, тоже серьезно задумалась над вопросом, но потом просияла легкой улыбочкой и поведала нам свой план. Вердер тесно дружила с организаторами вокальных лагерей, и с небольшим усилием можно было устроить Алекси липовое алиби, мол она уехала в этот лагерь. Вскоре этот план стал нашей последней надеждой, потому что если не выгорит, родители подруги точно поймут, что дочь лжет и собирается куда-то в опасное место. Но организаторы, скрепя зубы, согласились на эту авантюру, осталось только убедить родителей подруги. Александра сказала, что у нее свои рычаги давления на родителей в этом случае, так что все было шито-крыто.

Таким образом нам оставалось только ожидать дату отправления Алекси "в лагерь", а в это время можно было заняться делом Марты. В газету, от лица которой мы якобы брали интервью, все материалы со встречи уже были переданы и вспыхнул скандал. На следующее утро Марта отправилась вместе с Тао в прокуратуру, составить иск. Кроме того мы с Франкенштейном еще и переговорили с организацией, занимающейся насилием в семье (а то, что делал отец Марты иначе, чем моральным насилием назвать нельзя было) и благодаря им смогли помочь Марте точнее составить суть иска. Нам еще и посоветовали, кого взять в свидетели, и этим занялась Марта уже вместе с Франкенштейном, представляя его как своего дядю, который помогает ей, пока мама в другой стране.

И вот таким вот образом мы сидели сейчас у Марты, ожидая весточки от Алекси. Наш план, на случай если родители откажутся от идеи вокального лагеря, состоял в том, чтобы подруженька пошла по моим стопам. То есть, в случае их отказа, кандидатура Алекси на лагере сразу же вычеркивалась, а сама девушка просто сбежала бы с нами из дома. Конечно я ее отговаривала от такого, так как это стоило бы огромных нервов ее родне, да и после возвращения было бы скандалов - немерено, но Александра уже как рогом уперлась, то все, пиши - пропало. Но ее смс-ка разрушила все наши переживания - родители Алекси дали добро, так что мы со счастливыми лицами решили пойти на прогулку. Моя подруга сказала, что встретимся на месте будущего портала. Пусть это было на другом конце города, мы согласились, а Марта, как ей казалось тихо, облегченно вздохнула. Ее можно было понять - девушка явно утомлялась, находясь в такой большой компании, так что, уходя этим прекрасным вечером, мы сделали ей чуть ли не одолжение.

***

Город накрыла ночь, словно куполом. Один только млечный путь освещал небо из-за новолуния, а землю под ногами - уличные фонари. Мы шли нашей неразлучной на время путешествия четверкой, а на данный момент мы с Такео громко смеялись, смотря как Франкенштейн отчитывает проговорившегося Тао насчет того, что тот совсем сдурел, покупая штук тридцать колонок, подключаемых только к стерео-системам. Оправдания хакера, что они были нужны ради запчастей, и что часть из них он будет использовать после небольших улучшений, не убедили Франкенштейна, поэтому мы с Такео посмеивались над этой ситуацией искренне, причем абсолютно без злобы. Правда в определенный момент я замерла от знакомого ощущения в груди. Словно у меня там клубок и кто-то тянет за нитку, пытаясь снова смотать клубок. Мои спутники замерли, удивленно глядя на меня, а я подала им знак, что не стоит волноваться, и сделала шаг вперед.

\- _Чи же ман тса_ , - я разбудила свой статус Хранительницы Душ и мир передо мной снова стал чистым листком бумаги, на которой отдаленный объект стал выжигаться. Когда зрение пришло в норму, я проморгалась, глядя на небольшой силуэт вдалеке, и чувствуя, как эта душа безмолвно плачет, обращая крик к небу, умоляя о помощи, даже если в жертву придется отдать свою жизнь. Я широко распахнула глаза, осознавая, в каком состоянии сейчас этот человек. Сидит на перилах, ограждающих от железных путей случайных зевак, позади нее тоннель, откуда часто проезжают автомобили. Пусть в городе и нельзя гонять, но во-первых, лихачи есть, а во-вторых само падение с такой высоты уже чревато смертью, а если еще и автомобиль не успеет затормозить... Я словно сидела в ее голове и слышала этот волнующий вопрос "рельсы или тоннель?", и из-за этого ощущения волосы встали дыбом.

\- Ольга? - Франкенштейн, который из моих спутников ощущал меня лучше остальных, явно забеспокоился, а когда я повернула к ним испуганное, заплаканное лицо, в волнение пришли и остальные. - Что происходит? Здесь есть какая-то опасность?

\- Есть, но я справлюсь одна, - я быстро стерла дорожки слез, глядя в сторону будущей пациентки. - Есть опасность что сейчас вот эта вот девушка, - указала в сторону тоннеля, - лишит себя жизни. Я с ней поговорю, а вы будьте на чеку, если она решит спрыгнуть - ловите ее, ладно? - мне в ответ кивнули, и мы подошли к тоннелю очень тихо, чуть ли не крадясь. Ну, крались мы вместе с Тао, а Такео и Франкенштейн без особых усилий двигались почти бесшумно даже для модифицированного слуха. Когда начался холм, на верху которого были проложенные железнодорожные пути, мои спутники остановились, а я пошла дальше. Потом только одно слитное движение-прыжок, и я уже возле своей "жертвы". Впрочем девушка даже не дернулась, только посмотрела на меня. Причем, взгляд был таким пустым, что я чуть сама не отшатнулась. А предположительно, моего появления она должна была испугаться. Я склонила голову вбок, осматривая девушку. Под капюшоном толстовки пряталась очень миловидная девушка, с коричневыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Правда цвет ее глаз завораживал - он был в темноте и в тени он казался ближе к светло-карему, но благодаря модифицированному зрению, я отметила, что при должном освещении ее глаза точно будут изумрудного цвета.

\- Привет, - я отозвалась первой, но девушка упрямо молчала, что-то разглядывая на рельсах. У меня не было ни малейшей идеи как разговаривать с суицидниками, так что придумывать приходилось на ходу. - Почему так пытливо смотришь на эти рельсы? Не лучше ли смотреть на небо, перед тем, как умирать? - мой голос был спокоен, казалось бы я была просто человеком, желающим присоединиться к такому увлекательному делу.

\- Рельсы блестят, - выдавила из себя в конце-концов девушка, - и в них видно отражающееся небо. А окружающие не видят меня. Куда ни посмотри, одни плюсы.

\- Спешу тебя огорчить, я-то тебя заметила, - в этот момент это было лукавством. Девушка действительно знала толк в камуфляже, если бы не мой дар, я не могла бы со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что ее заметила бы. Впрочем, девушка снова взялась за молчанку, и я решила, что не могу ей разрешить этого. Это как разговаривать с человеком на грани смерти - прекратишь говорить и он потеряет сознание, и спасать будет сложнее. Если я разрешу этой девушке сейчас уйти в себя, неизвестно, сумею ли отговорить ли ее от этого шага. Насильно ее забрать отсюда тоже можно, но тогда она просто попробует по другому. Пустит газ по дому, утопится, порежет вены... Способов, увы, слишком много. Поэтому нужно было ее разговорить и попытаться помочь с ядром проблемы. - Меня зовут Ольга. А тебя как? - тишина. - Это место малость скучновато, и сложно думать, когда то и дело боишься, что упадешь, - я посмотрела себе за спину, якобы оценивая высоту, а на самом деле проверила где Франкенштейн и Т-2. Они оперативно разделились, ожидая и делая вид, что они тут ни при чем, и им по барабану.

\- Девушка, - она обратилась ко мне не по имени, но хотя бы посмотрела на меня, прогресс, - уйдите. Не мешайте мне в тишине поезда ждать.

\- А если я его тоже жду? - поймала девушку за ладонь, ведя себя откровенно нагло. А мне сейчас важно пробудить в ней любые эмоции, даже гнев, лишь бы отвлечь от уныния. - Люблю смотреть на поезда вблизи, особенно ночью. Потом, когда они больше не заслоняют взор и проезжают мимо, голова так смешно кружится, - я просмеялась, глядя на явно недоумевающую девушку. - Правда раньше я наблюдала за ними через шлагбаум, а тут... Прям первый ряд. Адреналин. Мне нравится.

\- Он тормознет, если ты не уйдешь, - девушка смотрела на меня уже раздраженно, вырывая из моей хватки ладонь, а я только шире улыбнулась. - Ты дура или как? Думаешь, с какой радости я тут в камуфляже сижу?

\- Я предполагала что это твой стиль. Обычно под поезда в платьицах не бросаются.

\- Вот и дальше себе предполагай, - девушка отвернулась от меня явно не в лучших чувствах, - а меня оставь в покое.

\- А вот и не оставлю, - я сделала серьезное выражение лица. - Скажи мне хоть как тебя зовут. Если у тебя все получится, я схожу на твою могилку и поздравлю.

\- Элиза меня зовут, - суицидница посмотрела на меня, как на своего лютого врага, - а теперь будь так добра и уматывай отсюда.

\- Только с тобой, Элиза, только с тобой, - сделала сумасшедшее выражение лица и призвала свою силу, данную мне статусом, раскрыв рот и издавая этот пищащий звук, от чего глаза моей визави остекленели и девушка без своей воли полезла ко мне обниматься. Очень вовремя, на нас уже начал гудеть приближающийся поезд. Я показала свой средний палец этим трем фарам, что надвигались сюда точно как всадница апокалипсиса - Ее величество Смерть - и, крепче прижав к себе девушку, перевесилась назад, зная, что меня, хотя нет, _нас_ поймают. А теперь главное достаточно быстро сбежать от машиниста, что только что видел как две обнимающееся девушки сбросились с высоты самого высокого тоннеля этого города.


	56. Часть 55

Остановились от побега мы в парке рядом, усаживаясь на скамейке при фонтане, уверенны в своей безнаказанности. Во-первых, машинист не мог удаляться от своего рабочего места, во-вторых, нас он точно не успел рассмотреть, попробуй догони модифицированного, когда ты простой человек. Даже если он вызвал полицию, то толком ничего не смог на нас донести, так как видел не особо много... Ладно, признаю, он вполне мог меня описать, наверняка рассмотрел мою одежду, пока любовался моим оттопыренным в его сторону средним пальчиком, но я не переживала - вокальный лагерь начнется завтра, и в тот же день мы исчезнем. Так что единственное что я сделала чтобы себя защитить от возможного преследования - это собрала волосы в пучок и скинула свой пиджак, доверив его Тао. Но нужно было уделить внимание нашей - невольной, на минутку, - пленнице и серьезно с ней поговорить, а то она уже стала просыпаться от моего транса. Я смотрела на нее с неподдельным интересом - в прошлый раз, когда я это делала, Музаку этот писк излечил, но в этот раз я не обнимала девушку хвостами, как и не работала с ее воспоминаниями. Когда Элиза проснулась и посмотрела на меня, я поняла, что если эффект это мое "пение" и имело, то очень слабый.

\- Где мы? - она брезгливо осмотрелась, узнавая место в своем городе, и скисла как кефир на солнышке. - Почему ты не дала мне закончить начатое?

\- Потому тут мы можем поговорить спокойно, без лишнего выброса гормонов в организме, - я присела на корточки перед сидящей на лавочке девушкой. - Ты знаешь что делают обычно люди, когда видят потенциального самоубийцу, или это твой первый раз?

\- Первый, - девушка горестно вздохнула, - но я понимаю о чем ты. Спасибо что не вызывала копов. Меня бы тогда тогда точно положили в психушку. Я у них там уже на учете, - я удивленно вскинула брови.

\- Что такого ты уже успела учудить, что тебя психушка на учет взяла?

\- Ничего особенного, кроме того, что никогда не врала насчет своего происхождения, - теперь не только я заинтересовалась рассказом девушки, но и парни вокруг. - Я не отсюда. Не имею ввиду город или страну, а мир, - девушка подняла ступни, опирая их на лавочку, и уперла подбородок в колени, а руки безвольно висели по обе ее стороны, как безвольное тряпье. - В прошлой жизни я была полу-дриадой, наследной принцессой эльфов. Но мы жили не в мирное время, я погибла в войне. И я не могла понять почему, но я сохранила память с прошлой жизни, проснувшись в этом мире уже в виде младенца. Вначале я была воодушевлена, что у меня будет простая жизнь, без обязательств, без войны, но... Я так горько ошибалась, - она резко схватилась руками за голову, мои спутники смотрели на нее круглыми глазами, а я только понимающе покивала. - Ваш мир полон грязи, не хранит природу, уничтожает животных, людей и растения не только ради нужды, а просто для забавы. И кроме того, эта система избирательности, когда одни богаты, а другие гибнут в нищете, - девушка махнула рукой в сторону фонтана, словно он во всем виноват. - Этот мир ужасен. Но отдельные люди еще несут в себе ценность. Я не хотела так уходить, но уже не могла этого всего вытерпеть...

\- Я тебя понимаю, - я раскинула веер своих хвостов, укрыв нас всех чем-то вроде отвода глаз. Элиза завороженно смотрела на мои хвосты, и я ей ответила на безмолвный вопрос. - Мы тоже не обычные люди. А у меня история даже чем-то схожая с твоей. Думаю, нам стоит поговорить за чашкой какао. А там глядишь, и ты примешь мое предложение решения твоей проблемы.

\- У тебя есть способ решить мою проблему? - я улыбнулась Элизе, и прижала к своим губам указательный палец.

\- Всему свое время.

***

"Угроза" насчет чашки какао исполнилась.

Мы с Франки сидели на террасе, на которую можно было выйти из комнаты парней, напротив Элизы, а объясняться с Мартой насчет еще одного гостя отправили Такео и Тао. Пришлось ее размещать с нами. Малая пошла проторенной дорожкой, так же как и я в свое время - ушла из дома, черкнув записку о намерении совершения самоубийства. Правда, не своим родителям, а людям из социальной опеки, что должны были прийти на проверку ее родителей. Семья была неблагополучной, Элизу собирались забрать в детский дом, так что она решила не тянуть, и уйти из слишком жесткого для нее мира единственным способом, каков был ей известен.

После ее объяснений пришла наша очередь. Я рассказала девушке свою историю, а так как с сюжетом Ноблесс она не была знакома, то объяснила я все очень приблизительно и сокращенно. Эльза впечатлилась, говоря, что в нашем мире люди еще более жестоки, и она не уверена, имеет ли смысл ее туда забирать, но не давая ей принять окончательное решение, я рассказала, какое у меня к ней предложение. Рассказала о Баддувкреуре, его характере, об одиночестве и об его божественном пространстве, уверяя что плохо ей не будет, а если что-то не понравится, переубедить его сложно не будет. Обещала держать руку на пульсе, словом, все было схвачено. После ее согласия мы решили выдвигаться в путь завтра с утра, так что Эльза ушла спать на наше с Франкенштейном ложе, а мы остались на террасе, созерцая полную луну и пили остывший кофе из одной чашки. Франкенштейн держал меня на коленях, поглаживая по спине и иногда урывая поцелуи, но дальше поползновения не заходили, так как он чувствовал при касании ко мне мои эмоции. Грустила я по нашей большой семье, оставленной в Корее, и ничего не могла с этим сделать. По его мнению, это было нормально.

\- Мне тоже не очень приятно оставлять Мастера там одного. Даже если бы целая Лукедония за ним следила, не было бы уверенности, что Мастер проводит время в достойном его комфорте. Одно хорошо, что Мисс Сейра рядом, можно не волноваться за Его рацион.

\- Да ладно тебе, не пропадет он. Мы же не оставили его одного. М-24 и Кира бдят над дисциплиной, Урокай его любимый чай заваривать умеет...

\- Это да, должен признать, этого змейчатого ты выдрессировала достойно, - прервал меня Франкенштейн, кивая головой, правда волна моего негодования заставила его посмотреть на меня более осмысленно, вынырнув из воспоминаний.

\- Никого я не дрессировала и тебе стоило бы это понять. Эгваин не собачка, к тому же он исправился, - обиженно скрестила руки на груди.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, не злись, - Франкенштейн прижался ко мне, заливая меня волной искренней нежности, но я не спешила оттаивать, сидя в той же позе, еще и нахмурившись. - Ты права, я это признаю бесспорно. Не только Урокай исправился.

\- Да, другие благородные тоже очеловечились, - после этого я все-таки немного расслабилась, краем сознания отмечая хитрость манипуляции любимого.

\- Не только о благородных речь. Посмотри на модифицированных, - ощутила касание знакомых губ за ухом, - ты вернула им то, что забрал Союз. Постепенно и уверенно ты исправляешь все мои ошибки.

\- Значит мое присутствие здесь не лишнее, - я усмехнулась, не нуждаясь в объяснениях, почему он считает действия Союза своей ошибкой. В воспоминаниях Франкенштейна не раз мелькало сожаление, что он не следил за этой организацией должным образом, развязывая им руки. - Исправить все никогда не поздно, - с мягкой улыбкой развернулась к любимому, щелкнув по носу, зная как он этого не любит. За это меня принялись щекотать и покусывать за шею. Сначала я давила в себе смешки, потом - стоны. Неудивительно, что за таким приятным времяпровождением утро нас застало врасплох. Наши модифицированные нас не прерывали, видимо опасаясь нашей реакции, а вот Элиза в курсе нашего нрава и, в некотором роде, любвеобильности, не была, поэтому и пришла с утра пораньше на террасу, заинтересованно нас разглядывая.

\- Ночью вы не скучали, я вижу, - недоуменно на нее посмотрела, а девушка только указала себе на шею, но понимая, что там я себя без зеркала не имею возможности обозреть, решила по другому объяснить. - Напоминаешь леопарда. Вся-а-а зацелованная.

Сравнивая свои ощущения со словами Элизы я поняла, что масштаб пятнистости действительно может быть большой. Прикрыла глаза в щелочки и посмотрела на Франкенштейна, что хитро и ехидно улыбался, а потом и вовсе подмигнул. По сути, можно запустить более сильную регенерацию с упором на шею...

\- Ребята, а что вы тут в такую рань... Оу, - Марта пришла на шум, а я почувствовала как стремительно краснею. Теперь, когда Марта это увидела, просто так не смогу срегенерировать, а то появятся вопросы, разве только после того, как уйдем от нее, то будет можно... Если не забуду. Черт побери!

\- Как я рад, что могу и буду любоваться этим видом подольше, - я услышала этот несомненно интимный шепот, не отворачиваясь от Марты, которая уводила Элизу, чтобы "дать им минутку".

\- Фр-р-ранкенш-штейн, - с шипящим рокотом поднялась на ноги, чувствуя, как появляется Копье, и тут же его отзывая. Ученный тоже поднялся, глядя на меня с вызовом, мол, и что ты мне сделаешь? Хочешь поиграть в простых смертных? Ну что ж, давай поиграем. Подхватила шланг, который лежал в клумбе неподалеку, и, включая воду, с мерзким хихиканьем побежала на блондина, что честно пытался избежать такого нежеланного душа.

***  
  


\- Девушки, склоните головы, - мы удачно перенеслись порталом, который, ввиду нашего количества, забабахала немаленький, поэтому пришлось выйти в поле за городом. Выглядел он тоже занятно, как перламутровая воронка, в которой энергия Копья циклично кружила спиралью. Затянуло нас туда как в омут, и очнулись мы уже в Забвении. Отец без лишних слов подошел к Элизе и Алекси, его лицо прикрывало что-то на подобие паранджи, в волосах стальная заколка в виде пера, большого такого, которую он вытащил как только подошел к нашим гостям на расстояние вытянутой руки. И сейчас, когда Алекси и Элиза склонили перед ним голову, он оставил на их макушках парочку росчерков, и снял паранджу, глядя на нас всех уже более дружелюбно. - Вижу, ваше путешествие удалось, все одним куском, с сувенирами, - ладонью красноречиво указал на парящие неподалеку парней чемоданы.

\- Да, прогулочка удалась, - улыбнулась Лакрицияру, подтолкнув к нему Алекси. - Это моя подруга, Александра. Алекси, а вот это мой отец, если ты еще не врубилась.

\- Ага, вау, - Алекси осоловело смотрела на отца и протянула руку в его сторону, не решаясь коснуться. - Офигеть, вижу божество собственным глазами. Это значит, что теперь я верующая? - вопрос видимо был риторическим, так как подруга застыла, задумавшись и не реагируя ни на что. Я только вздохнула и положила руку на плече Элизы.

\- А это...

\- Путешественница, - божество кивнул, смотря ей в глаза. - У нее нет и не будет одного имени. Души такого рода скитаются по мирам, не оставаясь дольше чем на одно путешествие. Эта дама остаётся в нашем мире? - отец внимательно на меня посмотрел и я невольно смутилась.

\- Вообще-то нет. Хотела ее с дядей познакомить, когда пойду Мэй забрать.

\- Отличная идея! - как-то слишком обрадовался Лакрицияр, вызвав у меня подозрения, правда почти тут же объяснился, передавая мне свои мысли: - _У нее есть все шансы отучить его от этого постыдного поведения_ , - я на это только усмехнулась, не комментируя.

\- Раз отличная, то мы пойдем? Ты уже все сделал?

\- Да, девушки уже в безопасности, - Лакрицияр кивнул, а я поймала всех в объятия, как смогла, конечно, и открыла их уже в нашей лаборатории, где как раз торчали донельзя удивленные нашим появлением М-24 и Руссар. Благородный нам поклонился, а М-24 с широкой улыбкой повернулся всем корпусом в нашу сторону на крутящемся кресле Франкенштейна.

\- Посмотрите-ка кого принесли попутные ветра, - модифицированный скользнул по нашей компании взглядом и малость растерялся. - Вижу, вас немного больше, чем ожидалось.

\- Все верно, - кивнула, улыбаясь как модифицированный только что. - Пойдем наверх, не хочу по сто раз рассказывать.

А рассказывать было много чего. Если Алекси не нуждалась в знакомстве, всех распознавая, но удержавшись от знакомства сию минуту, то Элизе пришлось всех представлять, попутно объясняя какая у нас тут кухня, кто такие благородные, кто - оборотни, и ей проще будет потом в мире, в который она попадет, там не будет слишком много отличий от этого. Разве что нескольких воскресших она там не встретит, да и отношения могут разниться. Но Элиза была в восторге, охотно шла на контакт, впитывая новое как губка. Таким образом собрание переросло в посиделки, каждый ушел кто куда. Я тоже решила отлучиться, пусть сегодня и был выходной, но было утро, так что можно было и поработать.

Дом оставила на Франкенштейна, что истосковался по Мастеру, а сама направилась в Е-Ран, послав напоследок Алекси очень многозначительный взгляд. Я-то знала что она от своей цели не отступит, а шуры-муры при таких обстоятельствах, в которых мы были, оставались крайне нежелательны. На страже порывов моей подруги оставила Киру и М-24, что оказались резистентные к ее женским чарам.

Чутье меня не подвело, в школе действительно было много работы. Со дня на день должны были наступить каникулы, так что наши с Франки столы ломились от годовых отчетов от всех учителей. В итоге пришлось вызвать еще Урокая и Тао, так как в этом году была плановая проверка исправности школьной сантехники, а обычно вместе с ними приходил санэпидем. На плечи Тао я переложила ответственность за сантехнику, которую должен был проверить наш штаб охраны, и это не только имея ввиду нашу модифицированную троицу, а вот с Урокаем мы просидели дольше. Он, как завхоз, отвечал за чистоту той самой сантехники и вообще школы, так что немало времени мне заняло то, чтобы пояснить, какого я ожидаю эффекта и что ему и штабу уборщиков предстоит. Благородный после двух часов разговора уверил меня, что все запомнил, и мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как отпустить его. Правда, как только он умчался, видимо, переживал что передумаю, я подхватила блокнот, и прошлась по пустым классам. Те, в которых были разрисованные парты или следы обуви на стенах, отметила, чтобы назначить ученикам этих классов дежурство. Раз была охота писать на парте или стену пинать, то точно найдется охота это убрать. Не все же на уборщиков сваливать. У них своей работы невпроворот будет.

Закончила я только когда над городом собирались сумерки. Решила, что вряд ли меня по головке погладят если просижу здесь до ночи, поэтому я заперла все двери и ворота, и человеческим темпом возвращаясь домой. А дома меня встретил шум и гам. В зале собралась компания Шинву вместе с Эшлин, что, похоже, сильно привязалась к Алекси. Правда, когда я заметила какую комедию она ломает перед Шинву и как усиленно кокетничает, то посмотрела в ее сторону довольно плотоядно. Не знаю, приняла ли Александра эту угрозу близко к сердцу или нет, но дала понять, что увидела этот взгляд, просто подмигнув мне в ответ. Закатила глаза и, миновав Франкенштейна, что стоял в дверном проеме, наблюдая за детьми, спустилась в лабораторию. Во всех этих путешествиях я истратила запас своей сыворотки, нужно было снова все синтезировать, никогда ведь не известно, когда она понадобится.

Но как только я села за стол в лаборатории, то тут же рухнула на стол, приложившись лбом, да так, что грохот чуть ли эхо не создал. Правда была в том, что вот такой вот ритм жизни меня немного успел утомить. Мне хотелось хотя бы недельку отдыха от всего. Махнуть всей семьей куда-нибудь подальше от дома, чтобы не было даже малейшей возможности заниматься делами. И естественно, не хотела нести за эту поездку никакой ответственности, просто отдохнуть бы, по человечески. Можно даже дома развалиться без дела, но я слишком соскучилась по всем, чтобы запираться в комнате, а гостиная сейчас у нас проходной двор, нету возможности разложиться с пледиком на диване.

Невольно вздрогнула, когда почувствовала чужие руки, что легли мне на плечи. Но когда услышала робкие мысли любимого, то расслабилась, давая себя разминать. Правда, как только я дала свое негласное согласие, меня тут же подняли, укладывая на кушетку неподалеку. Это было довольно неожиданно, потому я сделала глаза по пять копеек, смотря на Франкенштейна. А тот только улыбнулся, огладив мою щеку и не давая мне подняться. А потом наклонился, укрыв мое лицо шатром своих волос.

\- Я раздал всем задания, дети ушли продолжать вечеринку у Шинву, камеры в лаборатории отключены... Что скажешь на предложение массажа? - изогнула бровь. Такие меры принял ради простого массажа? Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся, наверняка прочитав мои мысли. - Имеется ввиду более профессиональный массаж. И всего тела, - он очертил пальцем дорожку от моего кулона к груди, и я поняла, что это будет не столько профессиональный массаж, сколько с уклоном в эротический.

_Ты такая умница у меня. Раздевайся, а я немного подкручу обогрев и возьму аромасла_.

Я улыбнулась на его мысли, расстегивая рубашку, а потом мучительно покраснела. Подобное предложение я получаю впервые в жизни, хоть и люблю массаж, как получать, так и давать. Возможно, позже отплачу Фране той же монетой?

_Считаю, он доволен уже самим твоим согласием_ , - Франкенштейн в голове хмыкнул, а я закусила губу, представляя себе этот процесс, но одновременно с тем знала, что Франкенштейн из кожи вон вылезет только чтобы меня удивить или застать врасплох.

Очень быстрое раздевание стало нуждой, а не элементом игры. Вокруг стало действительно жарко, потому я с радостью разделась до трусов, устроившись на животе. Франкенштейн не заставил себя долго ждать, подходя ко мне уже в одних только брюках. Начало массажа было расслабляющим и приятным, без разных намеков. Спина, бока, шея, руки, ягодицы и ноги. И ни намека на пошлость, даже трусы не сдвинул ни на дюйм. В начале я ждала, когда наступит этот момент, с некоторым напряжением, но Франки слишком умело работал руками, чтобы у меня оставалась возможность думать о чем-угодно. Я просто сдалась на его милость, чувствуя как каждая мышца расслабляется под руками моего маэстро. Вскоре он меня перевернул на спину, укрыв полотенцем от груди до середины бедра. И попросил немного перебраться вверх, чтобы на краю кушетки были только плечи, а голова свисала с кушетки. Я не поняла к чему такие ухищрения, но когда Франкенштейн воплотил свою задумку, я невольно замурлыкала от удовольствия.

Он сидел на высоком кресле, уложив мою голову себе на колени и стал неспешно, внимательно и деликатно массировать мое лицо и шею. В голове было блаженно пусто, и я сосредоточилась на том,чтобы внимательно прочувствовать его подушечки пальцев, движения по коже. Потому и не заметила как его руки с шеи скользнули на ключицы и ниже. Только когда хорошо увлажненные пальцы дразняще скользнули по соску, я немного очнулась, так как в полусне услышала свой отчетливый стон. Мысли все еще сбивались в кучку, но до меня дошло, какую цель поставил перед собой Франкенштейн. Лишить меня контроля, позволить сдаться его ласке, в некотором роде даже освободиться от любых мыслей. И, черт побери, это похоже и было тем, чего я желала еще пол часа назад. Добиться именно этого ощущения.

На плечи мне легли ладони Франки, и нажали. Скользкая от масла спина легко скользила по кожаной обивке кушетки, и я снова оказалась в прежней позиции, а Франкенштейн поднялся. В этот раз особым вниманием были одарены ключицы, руки и ладони. Уж не знаю, как он это делал, может чувствовал напряженные мышцы, может знал какие-то специальные точки, например, как в акупунктуре, но мыслями я снова улетела. После ладоней я ощутила уверенные движения пальцев на ступнях и икрах. Массируя бедра, Франкенштейн держался только наружной стороны и ловко, словно по невидимой линии скользнул на живот, от чего я повторно расслабилась, расплывшись в улыбке, которая для Франки стала каким-то сигналом.

Ладони переместились на грудь, то сжимая ее, как любой другой участок кожи, разминая, то крутя ее в руках, явно забавляясь и пытаясь вызвать во мне желание. И, черт, это было приятно, причем очень. Если бы мне когда-то пришлось сравнить это ощущение с чем-то, то я бы сравнила это с контрастным душем. Но Франкенштейн не был бы собой, если бы этим ограничился. Секунду ему заняло собирание своих волос в хвост, и он , не прекращая движений руками, стал целовать и аккуратно покусывать подбородок. При чем, чем ниже опускались его губы, тем ниже оказывались и ладони. В какой-то момент я поймала себя на том, что сильно сжимаю руками края кушетки, раскинув ноги в стороны, а ловкие пальцы Франкенштейна с нужным нажимом ласкают ножки клитора. Ч-чертяка. Я даже не заметила момента, когда он лишил меня последнего элемента одежды.

Когда один из пальцев будто случайно скользнул по клитору, я вздрогнула, инстинктивно приподняв бедра. Франки предплечьем прижал мой таз к кушетке, дальше продолжая манипуляции с моей промежностью одной ладонью, а второй нежно, неспеша, гладил бедро, словно успокаивая. Я закусила губу, нечленораздельно промычав что-то, а он только со смешком щекой потерся о мой сосок, почти сразу же принимаясь за второй. Совсем себя не контролируя, взвыла, когда его пальцы стали перебирать по клитору, словно по струнам. Четко, со знанием дела, изощренно не давая дойти до конца. Шаловливая ладонь успела еще скользнуть у входа во влагалище, как вдруг все резко пропало. Я отпустила губу из хватки своих зубов, и посмотрела на любимого.

Кудри свободно собраны высоко на голове, из-за чего в некоторых местах свисали одинокие локоны. Глаза жадным взглядом скользили по моему распластанному под ним телу, радужки почти не было видно из-за расширенных зрачков. Ладони его поспешно разбирались с пуговицей и молнией. Ухмыльнулась и сделала круговое движение бедрами, еще ускорив этот процесс. Так-то.

Когда Франкенштейн приступил к своему прошлому занятию, я отметила как его руки немного подрагивают. Правда, это прошло, как только он сосредоточился на своих движениях. В этот раз вторая ладонь тоже включилась в игру, доводя меня до исступления. Долго это не длилось, и я почувствовала, как меня накрывает нечто больше, чем оргазм. Ничего себе, впервые в жизни испытываю сквирт. Голова не думала, я только растворялась в ощущениях моего тела. Это было гораздо интенсивнее оргазма, но Франки на этом не собирался останавливаться. Одну ладонь он переместил на мою грудь, сжимая, другая ладонь ласкала вход во влагалище, куда вскоре проникли умелые пальцы любимого, а клитором занялись губы и язык, продлевая мой оргазм. Франкенштейн тяжело дышал, быстро работая языком, вырывая из меня крики, и я без стеснения положила ноги ему на спину.

Ориентация во времени была для меня сейчас вещью неведомой, поэтому я не могу сказать, спустя какое время он легко приподнялся, перекладывая мои скользкие от масла ноги себе на бедра. Не мешкая, он вошел в меня, пока что не двигаясь, а я чувствовала, как стенки влагалища жадно охватывают его орган. Одной ладонью он продолжил ласкать мой клитор, из-за чего я мелко дрожала, чувствуя как еще не успевшее утихнуть удовольствие вновь нарастает. Франкенштейн не мог не обратить на это внимания, и стал уверенно раскачиваться во мне. Его свободная ладонь коснулась моей щеки, и я увидела только его воспоминания о наших играх с кровью, и его робкое желание воссоединиться со мной, как еще ни с одной женщиной раньше. Хо, вижу что не только я не способна связно мыслить. Но помимо этого я отметила, что поняла, что он имел ввиду. Соединиться кровью. Я призвала Копье, создав одинокий коготь, и полоснула по ладони сначала себя, а потом Франкенштейна. Я не раз видела, как таким образом скрепляют клятвы, но какую же скрепляем мы?

_Быть вместе. Как тебе такая клятва?_

_Вместе навсегда_

Как только мы переплели ладони, он тут же вжал их в кушетку, возле моей головы, а другой схватился за противоположный угол кушетки, ускоряясь. Мои ноги от такого темпа норовили соскользнуть, и я свободной ладонью поймала его за руку, понимая что за его спину держаться не получится - будет скользить. Скользнула взглядом по его лицу, не переставая стонать. Бисеринки пота выступили на лбу, губы приоткрыты буквой "о", но ничего кроме тяжелого дыхания он из себя не издает. Пульсация охватила все мое существо: наши раны, пульсирующие, но не способные затянуться из-за энергии Копья, его член, пульсирующий во мне, и, словно в ответ, мое влагалище, которое так же пульсировало, жадно обхватывая вторженца. Пульсировало и в висках, перед глазами все размывалось, и я просто прикрыла глаза, подаваясь навстречу под аккомпанемент моих стонов. Франки очень быстро присоединился ко мне, до хруста сжав кушетку. Чувствую, что есть все шансы, что мы ее сейчас просто сломаем.

Движения были все более размашисты, одна нога все-таки соскользнула с его спины, а у меня не было силы, чтобы закинуть ее вновь, поэтому просто оперлась ею в кушетку. Вдруг Франкенштейн вжал локоть той руки, которая переплетена с моей, в кушетку, а другой ладонью до боли сжал меня за бедро, заставляя просто кричать от подкатывающего удовольствия. Моя ладонь легла на клитор и стала его стимулировать такт толчкам. Правда после двух-трех толчков Франкенштейн кончил, а потом кончила и я. Он удержался на весу, но особо позы не менял, только смотрел мне в глаза, как и я. И он и я тяжело дышали после такого, но посмотреть в сторону или банально оторваться друг от друга не было ни сил, ни желания. Вдруг что-то защекотало мои ягодицы. Как будто вытекает. На сквирт этот оргазм не был похож, но что же тогда... Догадка резко прострелила весь разум, сжимая сердце тисками тревоги.

\- Франкенштейн, ты же воспользовался презервативом? - ответ был уже не нужен, по его ошарашенному лицу все было более чем ясно. Я отвела взгляд от его лица, наверняка так же ошарашенно созерцая потолок, пытаясь осмыслить что сейчас произошло и каково мое к этому отношение. Выводы складывались неутешительные. Я расплела наши ладони и Франкенштейн без вопросов отстранился, давая мне сесть.

Я села на краешке кушетки, сконцентрировавшись на точке на стене и слизывала нашу кровь со своей ладони. Похоже, Франкенштейн пытался меня дозваться, но я слишком сильно задумалась. Теперь, когда начнутся смертельно серьезные пляски с Союзом и Кромбелем, быть слабым местом и уязвимым элементом? Переживать за дитя, которое буду носить под сердцем? Это будет ребенок от Франкенштейна, я его буду спасать ценой собственной жизни, а сейчас много кто хотел бы убрать нас с шахматной доски. При беременности риск заполучить диабет возрастает, а я уже в группе риска. А почки? Если при родах начнется почечная колика? Нельзя допустить, чтобы даже началась беременность. Не сейчас.

\- Ольга? - теперь, когда я приняла решение, пришла в себя настолько, чтобы воспринимать, чего от меня хочет внешний мир. - Слышишь меня? Чтобы ты не решила, я поддержу твое решение.

\- Мое тело - мое решение. Умеешь спровоцировать выкидыш на раннем сроке?

\- Обижаешь, я изучал все известные фармакологические средства, - Франкенштейн криво мне улыбнулся, но я не улыбнулась в ответ. Глубоко внутри я все еще переживала этот шок. - Тебе больше подойдет таблетка, которая не позволяет оплодотворенной яйцеклетке закрепиться в матке.

\- В таком случае я в душ, а ты приготовь тут все, - я пошла в сторону небольшой ванной находящейся тут же, в лаборатории. Взгляд зацепился за ладонь, на которой все еще были разводы крови, и я не смогла подавить тяжелый вздох. Впрочем, за секунду услышала у себя за спиной такой же, идентичный моему.


	57. Часть 56

Когда я вышла из душа, Франкенштейн уже корпел над таблеткой. Пока что он только смешивал составляющие, а капсула лежала неподалеку. Я пожала плечами, немного пофигистично скинула с себя полотенце и прошла к кушетке, глядя на аккуратно сложенную одежду. Сразу заметно, обо мне заботятся. Направила свой взгляд на Франкенштейна и он, явно его почувствовав, обернулся ко мне. Его искренний обеспокоенный взгляд заставил меня сжаться, и начать объясняться.

\- Это не самая лучшая пора для...

\- Ольга, - он поднялся, подошел ко мне и мягко, ненавязчивым жестом, вжал меня в свой живот, из-за разницы роста между сидящей мной и стоящим ним. - Я все "слышал". И как я уже говорил, твое слово в этом деле решающее. Риск и правда слишком велик. К тому же, такую таблетку даже нельзя воспринимать как ранний аборт, это только разновидность контрацепции, - меня погладили по голове и я мягко улыбнулась, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности рядом с таким мужчиной.

\- Тогда я пойду наверх, - неловким движением попыталась выпутаться из цепких рук, а на периферии сознания мелькнула мысль любимого. "Не отстраняйся от меня". Поднялась, чтобы быть с ним примерно на одном уровне, и легко поцеловала в уголок губ. - Все нормально, Франя, - криво ему улыбнулась, явно дразня этим прозвищем, - мне просто захотелось молока. И вообще, как смотришь на поездку на каникулы в какое-то интересное место? Можно было бы махнуть куда-то в Европу. Так хотелось бы отдохнуть как следует.

\- Куда только захочешь, - он поцеловал меня, явно расслабляясь. - Как только учебный год закончится, мы сразу же начнем планировать.

Его ответом я была довольна, мне дали понять что это точно будет время, когда я смогу отдохнуть, а не заниматься разными хлопотами, и в таком приподнятом состоянии я направилась наверх, держа курс на кухню. Проходя мимо зала отметила там всю нашу модифицированную кодлу и благородных, вместе с Ноблесс. Интересно, Рей и Рай не пошли с детьми к Шинву? Ауры молодых каджу тоже угадывались наверху, Сейра и Регис тоже остались дома?

\- А чего это вы не с детьми? - ко мне повернулись удивленные мордочки всех присутствующих, что внимательно смотрели Американскую Историю Ужасов, но я смотрела только на обоих Ноблесс. Те только плечами пожали и что-то буркнули, и я пошла на кухню, куда за мной увязался Тао. Молча на него посмотрела, мол, рассказывай.

\- Девушки сговорились что-то там делать у Шинву, а Алекси, как услышала что именно, горячо посоветовала не сопровождать их Ноблесс и благородным.

\- Хм, интересно, чем же они собрались заняться? - я задумчиво отхлебнула молока. Зная Алекси, это могла быть пьянка с последующими оргиями, но с другой стороны, зная сдержанных учеников Е-Ран, я была спокойна. В меру.

_В то же время_

_\- Нет, Шинву, я все понимаю, живешь один, но как можно до такого состояния довести квартиру?! - Суйи ругалась на всю лестничную площадку, пока рыжик запирал квартиру. Алекси тихо посмеивалась сбоку от них, Юна смущенно отводила взгляд, а Ик-Хан уже давно потерял надежду, что сможет как-то убедить подругу-перфекционистку реагировать спокойнее. Суйи была довольно эмоциональна, а так как только с друзьями она могла быть собой, то никто не смел ее одергивать, никогда. Вот и поэтому Шинву сейчас получал щедрый нагоняй и только неловко улыбался, отчаянно краснея. - Это же натуральный срач. У тебя в холодильнике все просрочено и испорчено, а эта отвратительная морковка загнившая вместе с огурцом?_

_\- Я попытался вывести новую форму жизни! - пытаясь перевести все в шутку, воскликнул парень, но Суйи не была настроена на шутки._

_\- Шинву, ты ненавидишь биологию, не беси меня, - айдол подошла к лифту, нажимая на кнопку вызова. - Тебя спасло только то, что у меня репетиции завтра только вечером, будем помогать тебе с уборкой, пока не доведем эту нору до нормального состояния. И учти, - Суйи строго посмотрела на парня, вжав ему палец в грудь, - чтобы такая ситуация была в первый и последний раз. Будешь мотать все на ус._

_\- Понял-понял, буду старательным учеником, - поддался Шинву, заходя в лифт подняв руки, и Суйи гордо хмыкнула, последовав за ним, где их уже ждали остальные из компании. Алекси вытащила мобильный, смотря на время, и недовольно цыкнула._

_\- Ребята, в магазин похоже придется побежать, через пол часа будут закрываться._

_\- Успеем, он недалеко, - расслабленно вздохнула Юна, а Ик-Хан, со знанием дела скрестил руки, кивнул. Вдруг лифт дернулся, а свет внутри опасно замигал. Раздался скрежет метала, и все сжались в противоположном угле тесной кабинки, смотря как дверь расходиться ровно по середине, словно как неаккуратно разрезанное масло. Алекси сжала губы, нажимая на мобильном нехитрую комбинацию, которая разблокировала телефон._

_\- Лапочки, хочу вас огорчить, сегодня вы уже никуда не успеете, - лифт остановился неровно, между этажами, поэтому блондин с хитринкой в глазах и в очках смотрел на них чуть ли не с потолка._

_\- Я ШОКОЛАДНЫЙ ЗАИЦ, Я ЛЯСКОВЫЙ МЕРЗАВЕЦ! - Громко и по русски пропела Алекси, заставляя всех вокруг поморщиться или удивленно на нее посмотреть._

_\- Юрий, почему они орут? Я же говорила тебе, сделать тихо и по быстрому._

_\- Похоже, не получится так, как мы хотели, - мужчина направил два пальца туда, где находился трос подъемного средства, и дальше слышен был только испуганный крик детей а после и оглушающий грохот_

***

Пока Тао рассказывал мне подробности того, что узнал от остальных, за время нашего отсутствия, я сделала вывод, что все было удивительно тихо и спокойно. Мы шли в другой мир, приготовившись как к войне, а тут тишь да благодать. Я хотела уже пошутить об этом, как завибрировал мой телефон, звонила Алекси. Подняла трубку, уже желая поздороваться, но какой-то странный грохот меня отвлек. На заднем плане слышался еще какой-то странный голос, ассоциирующийся у меня с чем-то неприятным, как я услышала пропетые подругой строчки. Она явно была испугана, ее голос сразу становился при страхе писклявым. Эти строчки... Я сразу вспомнила видео, что мы смотрели в другом мире, и когда я вспомнила к какому "персонажу" относилась эта песня, то сразу похолодела внутри. Молодец, Алекси, идеальный способ подобрала чтобы не спалиться. Но не успела я как следует расслышать, что и кто говорил на заднем плане, как сразу послышался грохот и короткие сигналы, говорящие о том, что собеседник бросил трубку. Отложила стакан молока с невольно вырвавшимся рычанием, ловя на себе удивленные взгляды окружающих, из-за вырвавшегося из-под контроля Копья и взмахнула руками, на которых начали появляться перья. Секунду спустя я уже была перевоплощена во что-то мифическое, напоминающее гарпию и с громким писком вылетела через открытую входную дверь, в которую как раз заходила немного ошарашенная Элиза. Думаю, остальные сейчас довольно быстро подтянутся следом. И, надеюсь, что ребята живы, иначе я буду мстить, и за сегодняшнюю ночь не оставлю от Союза и камня на камне.

С этими мыслями я летела как стрела к дому Шинву. Я должна успеть, должна. Приземлилась на крышу, и хвост из перьев сменился в мой обычный, а руки перестали быть крыльями. Прислушалась к аурам, но не позволяя себе роскошь в виде ожидания, вошла через выход на крышу в дом, где меня тут же привлекли искры неподалеку. Метнулась туда, отметив что лифт был выведен из строя, причем не профессионалом, а как минимум, любителем. Что, Юрий, набрал себе в помощники каких-то шавок, жизни не знающих?

\- Подлец! - с чувством крикнула, захлопнув с шумом крышку, и заглянула в шахту лифта. Кабина внизу, явно летела с довольно большой высоты, вся разворочена. Но ауры никого из детей не чувствовалось. Спрыгнула туда, и к счастью, не нашла ни капли крови. Просвет в шахте был только с крыши, откуда я спрыгнула, и где-то на четвертом этаже. Поднялась туда по выпуклостям в шахте, и смогла по достоинству оценить насильно раскрытую дверь. Стиснула кулак, и с рыком поднялась туда, откуда пришла. На том этаже уже стали собираться жители, прибежавшие на грохот. Значит, все произошло совсем недавно, и вместо того, чтобы спускаться сюда, я могла поймать их след! Теперь я уже злилась только на себя. Выпрыгнув на крышу, я не почувствовала ничего, никакого признака их ауры. Каким чудом, как это возможно? Как они смогли _так_ скрыться? Призвала стихию воздуха, пытаясь понять, есть ли вблизи какие-то личности, быстро рассекающее воздух, но чувствовала только птиц. Да что же такое?! Не могли же они просто телепортироваться, не могли же?

Некстати заметила, что телефон стал разрываться от звонков от Франкенштейна, но трубку я брать не стала, слишком взвинчена я была. Спустилась с крыши, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания в случае чего, и попытаться по другому сориентироваться. Использовала даже силы контракта с Раймондом, хотя старалась ими не злоупотреблять. Но все было глухо. Начинаю верить в то, что Юрий умеет скрываться просто идеально, и заодно начинаю понимать, что чувствовали другие, когда пропала я. Вспомнилось, как им помог мой папа, и я возжелала такой же подсказки. Снова превратилась в гарпию, собираясь продолжить поиски, но бессилие захлестнуло волной. С немой просьбой обратилась к небу, а из горла вырвался только тихий-тихий, тонкий-тонкий писк. Словно в ответ на это на небе появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее северное сияние, и передо мной предстали те, кого я никак не ожидала здесь увидеть. Баддувкреур, Лакрицияр, Мерролейв и Акэли. Смотрела я на них и их появление, как баран на новые ворота, наверное.

\- Вы... Здесь? - запнулась, переводя дух. - Что вы здесь делаете?

\- Племяшка! - Баддувкрёур оскалился, огненные волосы вспыхнули охватили его на мгновение ярко-оранжевыми пламенными языками. - Ты звала, детка? Соскучилась по дядюшке? А что с лицом? - Баддувкрёур наклонился ко мне, сжав свой подбородок пальцами, и впился взглядом мне в лицо. Первый шок прошел, и я уже более осмысленно, но все так же ошарашенно посмотрела на божественные особи.

\- Звала? Ты о чем вообще?

_Ты сделала призыв всех известных тебе божеств._

\- Интересно получается, - Мерролейв покосился на Баддувкрёура, подойдя ближе. - Ты сделала то, что людям недоступно, причем полностью неосознанно?

\- Мерролейв, отстань от моей дочери, - Лакрицияр двинулся в мою сторону, выставив плечо, словно ненавязчиво прикрывая меня собой. - Мало тебе божеского пантеона?

\- Действительно, - кивнул Баддувкрёур, - пристали к малышке. Она наверное хотела призвать только меня, а тут ещё и вы ни к селу, ни к городу. Да, детка? Вон и крылья чтобы мы полетали, да? Романтики хочет малышка.

\- Я не звала вообще никого! - стала оглядываться, возвращая себе человеческий облик, чувствуя себя неловко.

\- А чего ты хотела сделать? - Лакрицияр обернулся ко мне, а я, тяжело вздохнув, недовольно вскинула руки.

\- Да этот мразина-Юрий похитил детей! Мне нужно его найти прежде, чем он с ними скроется из виду, только вот хвосты не помогали совсем.

_Недавно же ты возвращалась из другого мира?_ \- Акэли словно принюхалась ко мне, смотря прямо в глаза. _Твои силы еще могли не до конца принять смену обстановки. Мое присутствие должно тебе помочь._

\- Акэли, ну перестань ты унижаться! - Мерролейв подошел к нам, отстраняя богиню. - Само твое существование - это ошибка. Не наглей, не доросла ты еще до помощи Высшей.

\- Руки прочь от моей дочери, - отец стал сиять белым светом, а его белые радужки и зрачки пропали. - Мы в моем мире, и насколько ты понимаешь, за применение божеских сил без моего согласия, ты получишь по шее от тех же Высших.

\- Как интересно, - протянул Баддувкрёур. - Оля, спасибо, что позвала. Лакрица, ну что ты всё ворчишь? Как ни встретимся, я от тебя только и слышу: "бу-бу-бу, бу-бу-бу", - мужчина шагнул к нему и посмотрел сверху вниз. - Глянь, а ведь не вырос совсем. Ты такой ворчун из-за комплекса неполноценности, да?

\- Ты вообще здесь по ошибке, так что молчи в тряпочку! - злобно посмотрел Лакрицияр на своего брата. - Еще и к моей дочери пристаешь! Ты вообще не наверстал человеческой психологии, хотя я советовал, нет, эти мускулы наращивать и создавать голых баб интереснее! - папа обличающее ткнул его пальцем в грудь, на что Мерролейв вскинул бровь, скрестив руки на груди, и наблюдал за ссорой мужчин.

\- Не ворчи, мамочка, - Баддувкрёур скривился и закатил глаза. - Ты меня ещё по попе отшлёпай, - он вдруг начал о чем-то шептаться с отцом, отчего вокруг Лакрицияра заискрил воздух, но я настоятельно отказывалась понимать, что происходит. Мне нужно спешить, а они тут устроили семейные разборки. С мольбой посмотрела на Акэли.

_Дитя, ты сделала зов всех богов. Тебе нужна наша помощь?_

\- Да, Акэли. Мои друзья, совсем еще юные люди, похищены одним недоброжелателем. Подозреваю у него способности к маскировке так велики, что не могу даже попасть на след. Помогите их найти, прошу.

_Спокойнее, Ольга, боги не суетятся, им открыты все знания_ , - Акэли склонила морду вниз, смотря на меня малость выжидательно. _Позволишь мне считать твои воспоминания о тех людях?_ \- я охотно закивала, освобождая хвосты, один из которых заблестел и прижался ко лбу богини. Она на минуту сомкнула глаза, а потом открыла, слегка мне улыбнувшись. _Я вскоре их найду, считала их душевные хромотипы. Идем?_

\- А папа и дядя? - я неуверено повернулась назад, глядя на них, но Акэли только хвостом махнула.

_Ты не желала этой толпы на своей территории, а всего лишь помощи. Пойдем, я способна тебе ее оказать, а они пускай болтают_ ,, - существо повернуло к ним морду, и я почувствовала эмоции полные иронии от божки. - _Эти ведут себя как дети малые, стоит им попасть в пределы мира. Толку от них не будет,_ \- удивленно пожала плечами, но поняла, что другого выхода, нежели следовать за Акэли, у меня нет. Богиня ловко бегала между дворами, так быстро, что я еле за ней поспевала, так что никто из людей не смог бы нас даже заметить. Когда мы подбежали к какой-то стройке, Акэли легко запрыгнула на крышу, и, когда я последовала за ней, она остановилась. В ее шерсти блестели огоньки, в некоторых местах и вовсе было пламя, а сама богиня смотрела на восток. Я проследила за ее взглядом и увидела четыре фигуры. Без слов метнулась туда, краем глаза замечая что Акэли следует за мной. Когда мы смогли подобраться достаточно близко - шарандахнула Копьем со всей силы, и со всей имеющейся злостью, а в радиусе трех километров создала купол из сил контракта. Не знаю, что отображалось в моих глазах, но в голосе была ярость, перетекающая в злобный рокот.

\- Осторожно поставили детей на землю и отошли на три шага от них, - мое поручение выполнили совсем не так, как я потребовала. Пленников бросили на землю, как мешок картошки, у Шинву нога вывернулась под неестественным углом, явно сломана, у Алекси волосы слиплись от крови. Из груди вырвался рык бессилия.

_Грег?_

_Да-да?_

_Если получится поглотить Юрия быстрее, чем я его покромсаю - в материализацию Копья его. Без права на освобождение._

_Да, мэм!_ \- перед глазами появилась картинка как парень салютует мне от виска, а в голове прозвучал азартный смех. Ему вторила моя хищная улыбка. Я посмотрела на своих противников. Юрий, Айрис, а с ними их недавние собачки - Лесол и Сигма. Сжала сильнее в руке призванное Копье, от чего оно недовольно заскулило, но я не обратила на это внимания.

\- Дездемона, молилась ли ты на ночь? - тихонько пропела эти строчки, приближаясь к агентессе. - Видать, ты страх совсем потеряла, девочка. Или забыла наш уговор? - после последних слов на нее заинтересовано посмотрели как Юрий, так и Айрис, а я усмехнулась смутившейся Лесол. - Вижу, каши с тобой не сваришь совсем.

_Ольга. Я возьму тех детей подле себя, подлечу и дам защиту_ , - я едва заметно кивнула богине, и она смазанным пятном покружилась возле противников, а потом легла за моей спиной на крыше, уложив возле себя детей. Я же вернула свой взгляд к Лесол. Довольно кровожадный взгляд. В мыслях я показывала картинки, как методично разрываю всех спутников, как они корчатся на моем лабораторном столе, как их пожирают души в Копье, причем старалась передавать эти образы с максимальными ощущениями. Девушка вначале была в ступоре, но с каждым разом, как картинка становилась более жестокой, она хмурилась и закрывала уши, словно пыталась сбежать от этих видений. Мои хвосты касались ее время от времени, и я видела ее самые сильные страхи, модифицируя эти картинки и показывая, что может быть еще хуже. Благо, на воображение я не жаловалась никогда. Я наблюдала, как Лесол стоит на коленях, начиная уже чуть ли не в агонии биться, а Сигма поддерживает ее за плечи, пытаясь унять ее боль. Юрий и Айрис пытались улизнуть в такой удобный момент, но их вовремя поймали мои хвосты. Я почувствовала на себе злобный взгляд, и с ухмылкой посмотрела на Юрия, но вдруг меня захлестнули картины прошлого.

_Старые жигули, но еще вполне рабочие. В салоне прокуренный воздух, на приборной панели наклеены иконы. Нет, не для него, он никогда не верил. Это была только часть маскировки. Шашка "Такси" лежит на пассажирском сидении, солнце поблескивает на ней. Все двери открыты настежь, жара стоит невыносимая, но машина в тени, не нагревается. Левая рука хватает шашку, правая - тряпку с приборной панели. Немного протер машину, прикрепил шашку и на всех парах летит на вокзал. Если повезет - перевезет сегодня много наивных туристов._

_***_

_Клиентов сегодня было немного, но и не мало. В самый раз. Одна семейная пара из Германии вообще много чаевых отвесила за превосходное знание немецкого. Еще бы, учил, когда был молод, мечтал о профессии лингвиста, но мир быстро показал ему, насколько он прогнил - до ядра. Было непонятно, чего он еще ждет на полупустом вокзале посреди ночи, но похоже судьба решила ему сегодня подмигнуть. К его машине направлялся солидный иностранец, деловито поправляющий галстук. Было удивительно, что его багаж состоял из небольшого портфеля, но он не вникал. Это было его золотое правило жизни: не видеть, не слышать и не трепать языком. Где-то он слышал, что это грех, но этого ворчливого старика на небесах он ненавидел. У него забрали все что могли - семью, надежду и любовь. Еще в детстве издевались над жирным очкариком. Благо, армия это исправила. Дисциплина, вот он ключ к счастью! Даже если гореть ему в аду, то он точно не будет в котле. Он будет тем, кто будет издеваться над грешниками. Вершителем справедливости._

_Со своим полуночным клиентом он разговаривал охоче. Старший мужчина, с отчетливым британским акцентом задал такой адрес, который можно было найти только с помощью GPS, но это не было проблемой. И вот, когда они уже подъезжали к пункту назначения, мужчина нагнулся ближе, сверкая очками и белозубой улыбкой, но хитрый взгляд чувствовался даже сквозь эту маскировку. Таким людям нельзя было отказывать. А еще лучше - быть с ними заодно._

_\- Если бы Вы желали, я мог бы предложить участие в государственных экспериментах. По вашему телосложению вижу, потеряете свой потенциал. Пара заборов крови, несколько проверок состояния здоровья, все безопасно... - ложь в его словах чувствовалась явная, но и парень был не лыком шит, блефовать умел превосходно._

_\- Я кое-что слышал об этом проекте. По секрету - всему свету, не так ли? - хитринка в уголках губ вырвалась необдуманно. - Мое отношение к этому Вы знаете, Мистер. Я был бы польщен с Вами сотрудничать и согласен на все, и даже больше, - машина остановилась в кустах, в десяти метрах от места назначения. Вокруг был дремучий лес и водитель вышел из авто, дошел до середины капота, ожидая пока к нему подойдет его клиент. Похоже, денежного вознаграждения сегодня не стоит ожидать, но чутье говорило, что чаевые будут щедрые._

_\- Это очень приятно, что ты согласился быть добровольцем. Иначе мне пришлось бы стереть твою память, а не то и вовсе убить. Зови меня мистер Кромбель._

_\- Мое имя Юрий, очень приятно, - мягкая улыбка появилась на устах. Он опять был прав. С такими как Кромбель ухо нужно держать востро. Да и кто знает, может если он будет достаточно покладистым, то авансирует? - Я буду безумно рад принести Вам пользу, Мистер Кромбель, - он отлично знал на что шел, и знал, перед кем склоняет голову, так как сам же был такого рода человеком. И не было в этой сделке ничего, что бы его расстраивало или огорчало._

Прошло несколько секунд пока я считывала воспоминания Юрия. Акэли заинтересованно посмотрела на меня и я вдруг поняла, что не могу игнорировать проявление своего дара, и просто прихлопнуть этого таракана мне не разрешается. А при мне еще и богиня, Высшая, что наверняка может расцениваться за проверку. И хоть я их законов не знаю, нужно показать себя с самой лучшей стороны. Повернулась в его сторону, поглядела серьезно, а из моего горла вырвался этот писк, что, к моему удивлению, не мешало мне говорить.

\- Ты несешь смерть и разрушение всему, к чему прикоснешься. Твоя душа не способна реабилитироваться, не в оковах этого разума. Поэтому твоя душа будет отправлена в Забвение, - краем глаза я увидела еле заметный кивок богини, и вся серьезность разом сошла с меня. - Ты же не думал что тебе снова все сойдёт с рук? Я думала что Кира все тебе ясно разъяснил в прошлый раз, - Лесол, что только что очнулась от недавней агонии, с приоткрытым ртом смотрела на меня. Ее брат, явно предсказав мой маневр, побледнел и почему-то резко отпрыгнул от своей «сестры». Айрис затихла, но я чувствовала, как она пытается улизнуть из захвата, пока я вроде как отвлеклась. Но я только туже стиснула тиски, равнодушные к любым ее потугам, в том числе и попытки разорвать хвосты силой. Было неприятно, но не больно точно. Одной рукой я создала ледяную стрелу, а другой - лук. Эту мразину даже поглощать не было охоты.

\- Что ж ты девочка мешкаешь? - Юрий посмотрел на меня с прищуром, замечая мое колебание. На минутку я раздумывала, стоит ли оставлять его труп. - Стало жалко или страшно?

\- Да нет, - с улыбкой махнула рукой, - у меня просто всякие эксперименты намечаются, вот и думаю, сильно тебя калечить или быстренько убить? Чего халявному телу пропадать?

\- Ты что говоришь?! - Лесол подорвалась на ноги, сделав попытку подбежать ко мне, но ее смело сильной волной воздуха. - У нас же был уговор!

\- Который ты первая и нарушила, - стрелу поглотило Копьем. В самом деле на Юрия смотреть не хотелось, и уж тем более - копаться в его потрохах. А память услужливо подкинула мне картинку того, что Кромбель сделал с Первым старейшиной. Безопаснее было поглотить. - Или ты надеялась, что мы не поймем что это именно вы захватили в Союз тех, кто под нашей опекой? - Обращалась я к ней во множественном числе не спроста. Ко мне уже подкатила поддержка в виде нашей фантастической ГМО четверки, Франкенштейна и обоих Ноблесс. Лукедонцы, видимо, сочли, что такая группа поддержки будет достаточной, ну или попозже подойдут, не знаю.

\- Ольга, умоляю тебя, не...! - я прервала ее на половине предложения, выстрелив Юрию стрелу-Копье прямо в лоб. Такео тихо захлопал, словно поздравлял с удачным выстрелом, правда было в этом жесте что-то саркастичное, расстояние ведь не было большое.

\- Упс, рука дернулась, - иронично протянула, мстительно глядя на Лесол. Ее лицо побагровело, она не сводила взгляда с Юрия, а когда от него больше ничего не осталось - побледнела и склонила голову, руками царапая бетонную крышу. Я почувствовала что моих хвостов касается Копье, причем - не мое. Взглянув в сторону увидела что Франкенштейн времени зря не терял, и пока Айрис была обездвижена - занялся ею. А мое внимание привлек Сигма, который пятился ко мне, и чувствовала я от него страх, но не я была его причиной, а Лесол.

\- Убейте ее, прошу вас, убейте! Или меня спрячьте, - тише добавил он, и я только бровь приподняла.

\- Парень, это же твоя "сестричка", ты ее боишься?

\- Чтоб ты знала, что боюсь, - модифицированный, заметив, что я в нем заинтересована, без опаски спрятался мне за спину. - Эксперименты над нами направлялись в сторону гормонов. А у Лесол закладка «разбитого сердца». Когда она теряет дорогого ей человека, весь гормональный фон изменяется под влиянием яда, что был нам вживлен при экспериментах.

\- И чем она опасна? - я перешла в защитную стойку перед рыдающей девушкой, которая все ещё тихо всхлипывала.

\- Убивает всех, кто слабее её в ближайшем окружении, а тех, кто сильнее - пытается уничтожить морально,- уже спокойнее ответил Сигма, чувствуя от меня какую-никакую защиту. Тем временем Лесол поднялась, плечи тряслись не от рыданий, а от смеха. Ее глаза нашли меня и, как я поняла, теперь я была ее врагом номер один. Посмотрим, как она попытается меня сломить.

\- Ольга-Ольга... А почему не Олюся? Навевает воспоминания? - при ее словах действительно появились воспоминания, слишком далекие по сути своей от счастливых. - Так ведь называл тебя папочка? На людях такой миленький и хорошенький, но не до поры, как ты увидела, что он водит домой шлюх, пока твоя мамочка не видит. Узнать такое в раннем детстве, а он ещё сделал тебя сообщницей, узницей этой тайны, - Лесол покачала головой с притворным сочувствием скалясь мне. Именно скалясь. Я замерла, хотя хотелось развернутся и крикнуть, чтобы никто не слушал. - А мамочка-то все чувствовала, что ты ее в чем-то обманывала. Как ты себя чувствовала, когда за тобой на свидания незаметно ходили личные детективы? - сжала сильнее Копье, от чего оно жалобно заскулило, и сделала два шага навстречу агентессе, с целью уже ее заткнуть. Но она ловко сбежала с моего поля зрения, со скоростью большей, чем я от неё ожидала, умудряясь пробить мне какой-то железкой колено. Как дикий зверь она напала на своего бывшего напарника и, прежде чем тот успел пикнуть - кинулась зубами к его шее, почти сразу убивая. Вырвав кусок плоти и увлечённо его жуя, она повернулась ко мне с улыбкой. - Скажи, как это было, когда мать тебе заглядывала в пизду, пытаясь в домашних условиях проверить тебя на девственность? Ох, хотя не говори, я знаю. Боль, унижение, страх, непонимание? - она хитро улыбнулась, а я скользнула взглядом по своим спутникам, отмечая у всех преимущественно шок и жалость. И именно это стало для меня решающим фактором. Не выражая никаких эмоций, подошла к агентессе, которая топталась по трупу своего напарника. Не долго думая, воткнула в неё Копьё, с просьбой поглотить, но не жрать, так же как было в случае с Идиан, и молча подошла к своим, чтобы так же молча поджечь тело Сигмы на безопасном расстоянии. Ещё с минуту я контролировала процесс сжигания, чтобы его не смогли снова использовать, и решилась наконец отозваться. Но слова получились совсем не теми, что я хотела сказать, и не теми, что от меня желали услышать.

\- Пойдём домой уже? - не дожидаясь ответа сиганула на соседнюю крышу, смотря на окрестные парки и двора, разыскивая отца, не желая вдаваться в разговоры. Вскоре ко мне присоединились остальные, по бокам от меня были Кирилл и М-24, оба с ношами в виде детей, а Акэли тихо следовала за нами, сверкая словно факел. Правда наш здоровяк как-то уж слишком тяжело дышал, а Кира то и дело кидал в его сторону взгляды, полные беспокойства. Посмотрела на эти их переглядки, и в итоге не сдержалась.

\- Так, рассказывайте в чем дело, - как услышала свой голос, то чуть ли не испугалась. Полностью безжизненный. Парни тоже это услышали, но вместо того, чтобы исполнить мою просьбу, отвернулись от меня синхронно. Остановила нашу процессию, обращаясь к М-24. - Посмотри мне в глаза, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, - на меня посмотрели почти белые глаза и я тяжело вздохнула. Вот ведь дуралеи.

\- Почему вы мне раньше не сообщили?

\- Не хотели тебя отвлекать, - голос подал М-24, хотя по поджатым губам Киры я поняла, что это не было единогласное решение. - Ведь еще не все так критично.

\- Ох, а ты хочешь чтобы снова все стало критично? - я забрала от него Шинву, и модифицированный тут же оперся руками на колени, переводя дух. - Как прибудем домой, приглашаю в лабораторию, - пока я болтала с дезертирами Кромбеля, другая часть нашей группы умчалась домой, но я не спешила их догонять. Хоть регенерация и справлялась с ногой на отлично, она все еще побаливала, и как результат - я прихрамывала. Да и нужно было еще отыскать наших божественных гостей.


	58. Часть 57

Поиски, к моему удивлению, не затянулись надолго. Возвращались мы с парнями и Акэли той же дорогой, которой прибыла я. Во дворе, где произошел вызов божеств, околачивались наши гости, о чем-то споря увлеченно и громко разговаривая, можно было сказать, что в каком состоянии я их оставила, в таком и застала. Поэтому, держа на руках бессознательного Шинву, спустилась с крыши, останавливаясь перед божествами. Посмотрела на каждого мужчину в отдельности и сказала со стальными нотками в голосе.

\- Следуйте за нами, приглашаю на чай. Особенно тебя, дядя.

\- Особенно меня, - прослезился Баддувкрёур. - Видели, неудачники, я для неё особенный. Ой, а что у тебя в руках? Это новая сумочка? Ну и мода у людей. Глянь, Мерро, хочешь себе такой рюкзак? Я подарю на день рождения.

\- Это ребенок, - ответила с неким раздражением, прыгая на крышу.

\- Очень интересный ребенок, - в карих глазах Мэрролейва сверкнуло золото, так что мой взгляд, обращенный к нему, был несколько недоуменным.

\- Мэрролейв, за наглость, конечно, не сочтите, но вы говорите как среднестатистический ублюдок из Союза, - я прыгала, тяжело дыша, немного прихрамывая на одну ногу, правда после этих слов немного сошла с курса, из-за тычка между ребер от отца.

\- Ээх, эти твои человеческие шутки... - вздохнул показательно Лакрицияр, обращаясь к Мэрролейву. - Не обращай внимания на ее слова.

_Но девочка права_ , - Акэли подбежала к божественной группе, смотря на отца немного укоризненно. - _Мэрролейв тот еще вивисектор._

\- Племяшка, ты как-то странно смотришь на любимого дядюшку, - Баддувкрёур потер подбородок. - Лакрица, хватит ее воспитывать, смотри, она и так хромает. Что ты лебезишь перед Мерро? Он не обидчив, да Мерро? - Баддувкрёур похлопал божество по плечу и обратился к Лакрицияру. - А еще он такой высокий, что до него доходить будет дольше, чем до жирафа. Он только через пару тысячелетий поймет, что лапочка Акэли обозвала его расчлененной жабой, - после похлопывания по плечу, Мэрролейв только вскинул бровь и хмыкнул, Акэли вообще не отреагировала никак, а вот Лакрицияр вспылил.

\- Это только мое дело, как воспитывать дочь! И то, что в мою честь назвали растение, не значит, что ты можешь меня так называть, - буркнул он.

\- Называй его "Баддуша", и дело в шляпе, - немного раздраженно отозвалась, вовремя прикусив язык насчет прозвища и для Мэрролейва, но вспомнила насчет просьбы отца и сдержалась. В голове все еще крутились неприятные мысли, связанные с выданной тайной не совсем радужного детства, так что обидеть кого-то сейчас я была в состоянии, даже не особо стараясь.

\- Оленька придумала дядюшке прозвище, - умилился Баддувкрёур. - Нет, с тобой определенно что-то не так, Лакрица. И Оля какая-то странная. Что с вами? Вы должны радоваться, что я здесь. О, я понял. Этот рыжий ребенок твой сын, да? Ты поэтому так переживаешь? - и тут же толкнул Лакрицияра в плечо. - Видишь, братишка, я понимаю людей. Я молодец, да?

\- Небеса, за что? - хоть и постаралась воскликнуть это как можно тише, услышали это почти все, и Кира, что был неподалеку, сочувственно посмотрел в мою сторону.

\- Это потому что ты была хорошей девочкой, поэтому тебе достался такой замечательный во всех отношениях, понимающий дядя, - Баддувкрёур погладил меня по голове и вдруг подмигнул Акэли. - Очаровашка, пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

_У меня отсутствует сексуальное влечение, Баддувкрёур. К тому же, я бы тебе настоятельно советовала подумать о делах в твоем мире, решение о плановой проверке твоего мира уже вынесено_ , - ловко прыгая с крыши на крышу сказала Акэли, порядком отдаляясь от божества.

\- Дядя дорогой, давай ты не будешь кадрить все что движется? - постаралась безопасно для ноги спрыгнуть с крыши, что удалось на ура и, подходя к воротам у дома, я уже почти не хромала, регенерация справлялась с заживлением. - Со мной живут дамы, которым твое поведение может показаться неприятным, так что держи свои примитивные инстинкты при себе.

\- Нет, ну разве я говорил о сексе между нами? - Баддувкрёур удивлённо-возмущенно уставился на Мэрролейва.

\- В переводе на человеческий - тобой не заинтересованы, Баддуша, - я попыталась открыть дверь локтем, но меня выручил Кира, а потом и вовсе забрал у меня Шинву, буркнув скороговоркой "отнесу Франкенштейну". Кивнула ему в ответ и тут же пригласила всех жестом пройти в дом. - Прошу, - Баддувкрёур окинул меня нечитаемым взглядом, потом расхохотался.

\- А у тебя есть чувство юмора, - он потрепал меня по щеке и вошел в дом. - Слышала, что сказала очаровашка?! Она собирается посетить мой мир. Не заинтересованы Баддувкрёуром, смешно, хах. Мерро, заходи, - жестом хозяина поманил божество Баддувкрёур. - Поиграем с миром братишки, - первой в дом зашагала Акэли, слегка склонив передо мной морду, после нее зашел отдельно приглашенный Мэрролейв, пригнувшись, чтобы не удариться в косяк, после Лакрицияр, заходя спиной вперед, одним взглядом предупреждая Баддувкрёура, и только после этого я заперла двери. На одном диване расположились дети без Алекси и Шинву, которые были в лаборатории, а на другом лежала Акэли, возле нее Мэрролейв и оба Ноблесс, Лакрицияр занял место на пуфике, испепеляя взглядом брата. Остальные жильцы смотрели на все это круглыми глазами. Баддувкрёур, стоящий возле дивана с расположившимися там детьми, показал Лакрицияру жест, говорящий, что все будет о'кей и низко поклонился.

\- Мир этому дому, - громко заговорил он. - Приветствую дорогих хозяев этого чудесного дома. Заранее благодарю за заботу и гостеприимство, за горячую пищу и теплую постель. За добрые разговоры и долгие объятия. За девушек, что для развлечения и для услады глаз. Позаботьтесь о нас, дорогие хозяева, - Баддувкрёур вновь поклонился и, выпрямившись, опять показал брату жест, уверяя, что все пройдет хорошо. Я не сдержалась и сделала фейспалм, на что Лакрицияр удивленно вздернул бровь. Видимо, в этом спиче ничего ему не казалось странным. Регис тихо шмыгнул между гостями, подавая приготовленный Сейрой чай, а Клаудия поставила на стол печенье. Дети смущенно поблагодарили, изумленно рассматривая божества. Я на секунду вышла из гостиной, чувствуя знакомую ауру, что мнется в нерешительности за стенкой, возвращаясь оттуда с девушкой.

\- Баддувкрёур, это Элиза. Она пожелала быть твоей спутницей, - девушка смущенно посматривала на божество из под коричневой челки, из-за чего ее зеленые глаза казались карими.

\- Здравствуйте, - смущенно буркнула она.

\- Здравствуй, милая, - Баддувкрёур ладонями закрыл уши девушки и спросил шепотом у меня. - Спутницей чего? Для развлечения или для услады глаз?

\- Спутницей жизни, - с миной а-ля "это-была-плохая-идея" сказала это, а потом немного скривилась. - Не обижай ее, заботься о ней, веди себя с ней как с принцессой, - быстро затараторила, пока уши Элизы были закрыты и девушка не смотрела в мою сторону. - Будь с ней мягок, она чуть не самоубилась.

\- Племяшка, я буду само очарование, - заверил Баддувкрёур. Потом развернулся и вышел за дверь, чтобы в ту же секунду вернуться, но теперь, вместо облегающих штанов на нем был костюм тройка, а в руках букет роз. - О, прекрасная Элиза, ваши необыкновенные глаза свели меня с ума и я чувствую себя перед вами глупым смертным. Прошу, примите этот скромный букет, который стыдливо вянет перед вашей красотой и позвольте предложить вам свою руку и сердце. Ваш мистер Гала... Твой Баддувкрёур, - он незаметно убрал руку за спину и сжег бумажку по которой читал слова и протянул девушке розы.

\- Ты раздел и ограбил какого-то смертного? - поинтересовался Мэрролейв. Но Баддувкрёур не обратил на него внимания, он косился, в основном, на меня, ожидая оценки своим действиям. Я же посмотрела на божество неодобрительно, но реакция самой Элизы расставила все точки над "и".

\- Какие красивые... Спасибо, - девушка взяла букет в руки и тут же уткнулась в него носом, вдыхая аромат, удовлетворенно хмыкнула, а Юна тихо прошептала Суйи "Как романтично". В тот же момент в гостиную зашел Франкенштейн в белом халате, смотря немного недовольно на гостей, но когда увидел, что у его Мастера есть чай и печенье, то немного расслабился. На его приход тут же вскинулись дети.

\- Как Шинву? С ним все в порядке? А Алекси как?

\- Теперь с ними все хорошо, Шинву скоро пойдет на поправку, а Алекси сейчас поднимется к вам. Простите, что снова не уследили за вами.

\- О чем вы, директор? - Ик-Хан повел бровью, а я подошла ближе к детям.

\- Вы уже не впервые подвергались подобному нападению, ребята, - тяжело вздохнула, - вы просто не помните этого. Вам стерли воспоминания нападения, и теперь будет так же.

\- Н-но... Может не надо? - Юна прижала ладошку к груди, сжав свою кофту, а Суйи поднялась и непонимающе нахмурилась, явно тоже не поддерживая эту идею.

\- Дети, вам же это во благо, - Родерик подошел, встав недалеко от меня. - Эти знания небезопасны, на вас из-за них могут напасть снова. К тому же, это может испортить вам психику... Кошмары, может развиться паранойя... Лучше же вам было бы это забыть. Это слишком травматическое происшествие.

\- Надо поддержать детишек, - буркнул себе под нос Баддувкрёур и оскалился, изображая улыбку. - Вы не волнуйтесь, детишки, в моем мире вам столько раз стирали память, - он присвистнул, - не счесть! И с вашими мозгами все хорошо, они не разжижились, и внешне вы в порядке, слюни не текут, глаза не закатываются. Не парьтесь, у Франи все отлажено, будто на конвейере. И Рода прав, если не стереть вам память, кошмары будут сниться. Вот, к примеру, в первый раз Юна подверглась нападению инфицированного вампира. Он едва не выпил твою кровь, девочка. Ну, мне он понравился, интересный был экземпляр.

\- В вашем мире? Есть и другие миры? - Суйи присела прямо там, где стояла, Юна дрожала от страха, представив себе подобную картину, а Ик-Хан воинственно прикрыл собой подругу, усадив возле Суйи.

\- Соглашайтесь, ребята, - я отстранила Родерика и тот подошел к Баддувкрёуру, покачав головой.

\- Нельзя было помягче? - голос был так тих, что человек этого бы не услышал, максимум - модифицированный.

\- Я и так всё раскрасил в радужные краски, - Баддувкрёур пожал плечами и обратился к девушке: - Элиза, знакомься, это Лорд. По идее он должен быть прахом, но, как видишь, жив и здоров. Пытался выдать дочь замуж за Рейзела, чтобы она служила ему пылесборником. Ну да ничего, у него же есть Франкенштейн, думал Родерик, он смахнёт с неё пыль. О, посмотри, милая, это Рейзел и его братишка, - Баддувкрёур потащил девушку за собой и остановился напротив Кадисов. - Тоже должен прахом пылиться в деревянном ящике. Ну, как поживаешь? Всё еще горишь желанием уничтожить людей или Оля обещала тебя по попе за такое ата-та и смирился? Ты это, - Бадувкрёур перешёл на шепот, - обратись к Мерро, может он чем подсобит.

\- Я здесь знаю уже всех, - мягко улыбнулась Элиза.

\- А я не горю желанием убивать, - Раймонд скрестил руки на груди, смотря на божество.

\- Ты теперь хороший мальчик? Хм, раньше ты был забавнее, - Баддувкрёур пожал плечами и, забыв про Ноблесс, улыбнулся девушке. - Тогда пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с тем, кого ты ещё не знаешь. Смотри, это Мерро. Он убирает драконий навоз, сидит у себя в каморке в одиночестве, сушит сухари, а еще он злой потому что ему приходится с нами общаться склоняя голову. У бедняги шейный остеохондроз. Или остеопороз. Или этот, простатит? Мерро, чем ты болен, напомни.

\- Можно я его закопаю заживо? - поинтересовался Мэрролейв у Акэли. - Лакрицияр нас не выдаст, да и остальные будут только рады.

\- Вот видишь, я говорил, - Баддувкрёур поцокал языком. - Злой. А это Акэли, милая. Она ни за что не позволит бяке Мерро закопать меня, ведь я ее любимчик.

\- Мы... Мы согласны, - дети, надумавшись, кивнули мне, отвлекая меня от этого диалога. Юна и Суйи правда прохихикали, смотря на эту сцену, казалось бы, даже забыв о том, что им предстоит. Правда, когда к ним подошел Регис, все разом напряглись. Регис применил контроль разума, дети немного насторожились... Но ничего не произошло. Первой в оглушительной тишине отозвалась Суйи.

\- Вроде все как было... Да и помню все. А вы Юна, Ик-Хан?

\- Тоже, - девушка засмущалась, смотря на донельзя удивленного Региса.

\- Контроль разума не подействовал? - Франкенштейн нахмурился, смотря на детей.

\- Могу я попробовать? - Клаудия подошла к детям. - Наш клан в некоем роде специалисты по этому профилю, - благородная улыбнулась детям, правда, после пару секунды дети пожали плечами, сообщая, мол, ничего не вышло.

\- Волшебство закончилось? - хмыкнул Мэрролейв. - И что теперь делать будете?

\- Это серьезно, - Баддувкрёур покачал головой потом сцепил пальцы меж собой, хрустнул ими и повертел головой. - Дайте я попробую, - никто не сопротивлялся. Он прищурившись посмотрел на детей, сделал несколько пассов руками, прищелкнул пальцами и произнес:

\- Сим саля-бим! - и расхохотался. - Видели бы свои лица! Нет, серьезно, что делать-то будешь, Лакрица? Ситуация-то из под контроля вышла. Малышня с ума сойдёт, гарантирую.

\- Я попробую, - из заинтересованной толпы вышел Раймонд, шагая к детям.

\- Но что могло с ними случиться, что на них не действует? - встала плечом к плечу со своим контрактором, невольно смотря на детей, как на диковинку.

\- Посмотрим, может сейчас подействует, - Раймонд наклонился к детям, но они даже не дрогнули, только Суйи прижала ладонь к виску, явно нехорошо себя чувствуя. Я тут же села возле нее, и хотела задать вопрос, но девушка помотала головой.

\- Просто что-то пульсирует...

\- А я вообще не почувствовал ничего, - ответил Ик-Хан.

\- Может, Суйи просто более чувствительна? - Юна посмотрела на Ноблесс. - Рай, может сильнее попробуй?

\- Попробуй произнести: "лунная призма, дай мне силу", - посоветовал Баддувкрёур.

_Баддувкрёур, это не повод дурачиться_ , - Акэли спрыгнула с дивана, вставая между детьми и Раймондом. _И не советую делать это сильнее. Видимо, когда я поставила на них щит в бою, защитила их от ментального контроля. Навсегда._

\- Но нет же никого лучше в ментальном контроле, чем Истинный Ноблесс, - Регис поднялся с пуфа, на котором сидел, и Сейра попыталась его усадить, но не успела. Акэли повернула к нему голову, смотря с превосходством.

\- Никто не смеет устоять перед волей Высшей, - когда Акэли произнесла это милым, тихим голосом, все сжались, сразу чувствуя опасность. Я, так же как и в прошлом, в Забвении, присела, немного склонив голову, словно желая спрятаться. Даже Ноблесс, не устояв, упали на колени. Но в отличии от все остальных - без опаски смотрели на Акэли, только с восхищением. Баддувкрёур держал Эльзу за талию так, что она не касалась ногами пола.

\- Если ты, Акэли, поработала над ними, значит есть вариант, что детишки не сойдут с ума от пережитого. Тогда я не вижу причин для беспокойства.

_Ольга_ , - Акэли отозвалась в привычной себе манере, и я внимательно посмотрела на божество. - _В скором времени я приду тебя навестить. Приготовься. Мэрролейв, Баддувкрёур_ , - божество подошла к другим, - _Мы уже достаточно насиделись. Думаю, это время уйти._

\- Акэли, если ты намекаешь на свидание, то мне придется огорчить тебя, если не причинить невыносимую боль и страдание - я теперь занят, - понимая, что хвастовство дяди может затянуться, я подошла к Франкенштейну, обращаясь шепотом.

\- Как дела с таблеткой?

\- Я уже ее как раз заканчивал, как вбежал Тао, сообщив что ты убежала куда-то, рука дернулась, - так же шепотом отозвался любимый, и я недовольно нахмурилась. - Придется снова пропорции взвешивать, но это минута работы, так что вскоре будет готово.

\- Баддувкрёур, ты слышал Акэли? Нам пора, - Лакрицияр поднялся, выжидающе смотря на брата. - Посмотри на них! - божество показал на меня с Франкенштейном, и хитро подмигнул мне так, чтобы его брат не увидел. - Видишь, мы им мешаем.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Баддувкрёур, а Франкенштейн кивнул мне, и ушел в сторону лаборатории. - Только ради племяшки я стерплю твой тон. Между прочим это я старше, не забывай, - он взял цветы у Элизы, а девушку перекинул через плечо. - Дети, ведите себя хорошо. Племяшка, не залюби Франни до смерти. Ноблессята, улыбайтесь чаще. Акэли, Лакрица, валим скорее, и типа случайно забудем Мерро, пусть его тут перевоспитывают.

\- Баддувкрёур, я тебя все-таки укокошу, - Мэрролейв поднялся, и двинулся вслед за моим дядей.

\- Я не расслышал, ты сказал, что хочешь подарить мне кошку? Я больше собак люблю. Милая, - обратился Баддувкрёур к Элизе, вернее к ее пятой точке, - ты кошек любишь? Мерро, друг, ты такой замечательный друг. Слушайте, а может поедем на Акэли? С ветерком, а? Кстати, Лакрица, ты давно в зеркало смотрел? У тебя прыщи. Ну, тут все понятно - подросток. Сейчас у него такое сложное время, - вновь обратился он к девушке, - прыщи, волосы начинают расти во всех местах. Да еще приходится объяснять откуда дети берутся. Но, на то я и старший брат.

\- Ага, старший брат, только вот могущественная, как для человека, дочь, именно у меня появилась, - гордо сказал Лакрицияр, правда повернулся на мое выразительное покашливание.

\- Я не твой трофей, папочка, - едко отозвалась, а божество слегка подтолкнул Баддувкрёура к двери.

\- На выход, на выход, нам пора.

\- Хах, а дочка-то своевольная, папочку не слушается, - Баддувкрёур хохотнул, отступая к двери. - Вот меня она слушается, правда, племяшка? Потому что любит и уважает своего дядюшку. Вот какой презент мне подогнала, - он похлопал девушку, которую давно уже усыпил, по заднице и обвёл остальных горделивым взглядом.

\- Ага, дядя, очень тебя люблю, ты такой красивый, но за порогом нашего дома еще краше будешь, - усмехнулась, смотря на Баддувкрёура.

\- Детка ослеплена мной, - умилился он и обратился к Лакрицияру: - братец, присмотри за ней, это может перерасти в любовную страсть, а мы, как-никак родственники. Ну, бывайте. Мерро, встретимся за кружкой пива. Лакрица, я пришлю тебе коробку крема от прыщей. Акэли, жду в гости.

\- Пока-пока-а, - я помахала ладошкой, не скрывая своего удовлетворения от ухода части гостей. Правда, одни ушли, а другие-то остались. Так что нет мне покоя. Повернулась к детям, что смотрели на нас с Франкенштейном немного удивленным взглядом, правда, стоило Алекси появится на пороге с перебинтованной головой, как дети обо всем забыли, тут же рассказывая ей что здесь происходило. Я скрестила руки на груди, думая, как нам теперь поступить с детьми, как вдруг ветерок растрепал мои волосы. По правую сторону от меня появился Франки, изрядно запыхавшийся, протягивающий мне на ладони идеально выглядевшую капсулу. Я аккуратно взяла таблетку и проглотила, не запивая. Быстрее подействует. Дети разговорились, Алекси увлекла их рассказом о том, что она из другого мира, и что их хорошенько знает с разных сторон. Некоторые просили рассказать о том, что они не помнят, и моя подруга очень красочно им это рассказывала. Я уже хотела подойти, и попросить ее быть более сдержанной в описаниях, но у меня резко закружилось в голове. Франкенштейн поймал меня за руку удерживая в вертикальном положении и я недоуменно посмотрела на него.

_Ты точно не попутал пропорции? Мне что-то не хорошо._

Сил сказать это вслух у меня не было, я поняла это довольно быстро. Было ощущение, как после укола трамадола, ну или как при введении наркоза. Медленно, но верно теряла контроль над телом. Но режущая боль внизу живота, что быстро скосила меня с ног, ясно дала понять, что это обманчивое мнение, и что лучше бы я не чувствовала тела. Перед тем, как отключиться я увидела только энергию Копья, что разлилась по коже живота, словно после ранения.

***

Не было ни Копья, ни Забвения. Я была в полной, безграничной темноте. Было место чтобы бежать, но я все равно чувствовала себя как в крошечной коробке. Это не была блаженная темнота, а полное тревоги темное пространство, из которого у меня не было возможности выбраться, как бы я не кричала, как бы не умоляла, как бы не старалась. А я старалась во всем: и оружие пыталась призвать, и силы стихии, и позвать Раймонда по ментальной связи, даже пыталась снова провернуть фокус с зовом Богов, но все было тщетно. Я была узницей своего разума. Было ощущение, что задержись я здесь еще хоть на секунду, хоть на минуту и не останется во мне ничего адекватного, я почти осязаемо чувствовала, как теряю рассудок. И в этом мраке я услышала шелест крыльев, и увидела еще больший мрак, который в тот миг был словно блеск света. Это абсурдное сравнение - сияющая темнота - полностью олицетворяло мое состояние. И из этого мрака я услышала голос.

\- Только освободившись от оков разума можно понять свою душу. Признав сны за явь получаешь возможность далекого путешествия - так далекого, что не сможет преодолеть никто, отягощенный материальной оболочкой. Приняв свои страхи и смиряясь с невозможным можно вскрыть любой замок, сломать любую цепь. Главное - сделай вид, что поддаешься пропаганде, - темнота вдруг рассеялась и передо мной предстала прекрасная женщина с невероятно глубокими глазами, в которых переливалось все уродство мира. - Держись того, кому веришь, дитя, чтобы не поддаться заражению мыслей. Следуй за душой.

\- Ты кто? Ты пришла меня освободить? - я безбоязненно поймала ее за руку, на которой мигом выросли длинные когти, но мне улыбнулись ласково, теми же когтями погладив от скулы, по щеке до подбородка.

\- Я та, чей дар был тебе отдан. Тебе все объяснят вскоре. А освобожу ли я тебя? - она хмыкнула, словно попыталась сдержать смех, и поцеловала меня в лоб. - Ты сама себя освободишь.

Словно по ее желанию тьма сменяла постепенно цвет на более красный, пока я не поняла, что просто держу глаза закрытыми. Резко их открыв, обнаружила себя в лаборатории. Никого возле меня не было, я поднялась, вздохнула, и схватила с вешалки халат, поднимаясь наверх. Временная слабость не освобождает меня от обязанностей. Пройдя в гостиную, заметила часть спящих детей - Шинву и Ик-Хан спали на диванах. Девушек видимо приютили Эшлин и Алекси, как единственные в нашем доме, обладающие раздельными комнатами. Ну, или Франкенштейн просто выделил им свободную комнату. Кстати о нем - его аура не угадывалась в доме, как и ауры Раймонда и Рейзела. Пошла на кухню и, не желая тревожить парней, налила себе холодный чай, не разогревая.

После небольшого чаепития я направилась в сторону комнат. Зайдя в комнату Киры и М-24, я замялась на пороге. Модифицированный спал крепко и судя по всему - спокойно, так что будить его у меня не хватило совести, тем более, что он сейчас болеет. А вот вломиться в комнату к Родерику и его побеспокоить я не замешкалась, тем более что тот себя развлекал тем, что ел виноград и читал фанфик, который ему подсунула Алекси. Вот уж нашла себе дружка, так нашла.

\- Ты помнишь, что мне задолжал?

\- Не-ет, - протянул бывший Лорд не особо отрываясь от чтения, а я с улыбочкой забрала у него планшет, бросая на кровать. Мою улыбку ~~заправского маньяка~~ Родерик не оценил, и сделал попытку побега через окно, но я его поймала за локоток, и потащила в сторону лаборатории.

\- И вот где ты этого нахватался? У Музаки, что ли? - недовольно пробурчала, представляя эту картину, но Лорд только разочаровано вздохнул.

\- Ольга, ну куда ты меня? Я же был послушен!

\- Да успокойся ты, не в послушании или ослушании дело, - серьезно посмотрела на блондина, нажав на кнопку лифта. - Состояние М-24 серьезно ухудшилось. Я собираюсь с утра ему трансплантировать костный мозг Игнесс, но если не поможет, придется взять что-то посильнее.

\- Понимаю, - Родерик озабочено закивал головой. - Ну, мое согласие ты раньше получила. Но вот только уверена ли ты, что это подействует? У меня ведь больше нет Рагнарека.

\- Кто знает, может именно этот факт пойдет на пользу больше, чем любой другой, - я указала жестом на кушетку, приготовив все необходимое для забора. - Он был мертв, так же как и ты. А я не всезнающая - пойдет ли на пользу или во вред. Это нужно делать только и исключительно методом проб и ошибок, - я ввела иглу в поясницу, заметив что благородный поморщился, и инстинктивно извинилась. Еще пара манипуляций - и часть костного мозга отправилась в холодильник, а бывший Лорд мигом ушел из лаборатории, не послушав моих рекомендаций. Видимо опасался что я передумаю, и придумаю еще что-то. Я приготовила все нужное для операции, пересматривая медицинскую карту М-24. Подошла к лифту, нажала на кнопку, взглянув на часы.

\- Пять, четыре, три, - лифт остановился и я выпорхнула из него направляясь в комнату Киры и М-24. - Два, один... - Остановилась под дверью и спустя три секунды оттуда послышался сначала тихий стон, потом более отчетливый, и в конце-концов вопль. Погрешность трех секунд, но к счастью - в мою пользу. Зайдя в комнату застала все еще заспанного и удивленного донельзя Киру, и извивающегося на кровати, тяжело дышащего М-24. Взяла его за талию, приподнимая, и закинула его руку себе на шею. Кира быстро сориентировался, помогая мне тем, что так же подхватил своего друга. На раздающиеся крики, все вышли из комнат и последовали за нами, спрашивая что случилось. Мне даже не пришлось ничего объяснять, меня выручили те, кто был в курсе.

В лаборатории образовалось столпотворение. Были все без исключения благородные, которые на этот момент были в Корее, а кроме них - Тао и Такео. Тао тут же сел за компьютер, помогая мне с настройкой оборудования, и доложил что дети и Эшлин с Музакой спят, а я набирала в шприцы нужные лекарства, уверено ставя капельницу модифицированному. Пребывание его в сознании было не обязательным, так что если ему случится вырубиться, ничего страшного не произойдет. Но Кира, нешуточно взволнованный, сидел возле него и держал за руку, видимо поэтому М-24 чувствовал себя обязанным оставаться в сознании. Подождав немного, пока трамадол подействует, я вытащила сканер и сделала забор крови. Мой пациент, согласно с данными в карте, немного набрал веса, отчего я прикусила губу, на всякий случай приготовив еще один укол с трамадолом. Смешивать с другими обезболивающими было нежелательно. Костный мозг Игнесс и Родерика уже стояли готовые к трансплантации в любой момент. Я же, пощипав М-24 за поясницу и уверившись, что модифицированный ничего не почувствовал, начала операцию.

Но это был полный провал. Тело М-24 отвергало костные мозги один за другим. Я уже все, что были собраны, опробовала, но М-24 корчился на кушетке от боли, а у меня тряслись от стресса руки. Контроль над телом взял Франкенштейн, чтобы я не допустила фатальной ошибки, всего лишь на полминуты, но и этих тридцати секунд мне хватило, чтобы все разложить по полочкам. К нашему общему удивлению, после введения остатков костного мозга Сейры модифицированный немного успокоился, чуть ли не со всхлипами переводя дыхание. Чтож, похоже, только с материалом Сейры не происходит никакого отторжения. Если это может помочь, мне нужно попытаться. Пользуясь небольшой передышкой, что дал мне организм больного, я сняла перчатки, подойдя к юной каджу.

\- Мисс Сейра. У меня есть основания предполагать, что твой костный мозг - самый подходящий для М-24, - я смотрела в серьезные глаза благородной, пытаясь донести свою мысль, - возможно именно твоя помощь поможет нашему другу выжить и излечиться. Ты согласна стать его донором? - Сейра, согласно с моими предположениями, кивнула, но вдруг ее отстранили от меня, пряча за мужскую спину.

\- Ни за что, - лицо Кадейрна было перекошено от злости и страха, а руки, удерживающее Сейру за спиной дрожали. Мой мозг прострелила догадка. Вот какой благородный является истинным донором М-24. Неудивительно, что из всех возможных вариантов только материал Сейры облегчал симптомы. Она ведь прямой потомок его донора. Я стояла, и смотрела на него, понимая, какой ад должен был пережить по этому поводу Кадейрн и не представляла, каким образом попытаться убедить его теперь занять место Сейры.

\- Кадейрн Роярд, со всем уважением склоняюсь перед вами, - Раэль подошел к бывшему каджу, склонив головой. - Это неблагородно отказывать в помощи нуждающемуся. Этот мужчина умрет без помощи.

\- Отец, - Сейра вышла из-за его спины, встав рядом с Раэлем, отчего у Региса глаза поползли на лоб. - Раэль прав. К тому же, я не боюсь этого, - благородная сделала шаг назад - навстречу мне, - Ольга умеет сделать это безболезненно.

\- Сейра, прости, но похоже, твоя кандидатура и в самом деле не подойдет, - нахмурившись, сказала благородной, что уже повернулась ко мне. - У меня есть основания полагать, что тем, от кого изначально забрали костный мозг, трансплантируя М-24, был именно твой отец, - на Кадейрне лица не было - побледнел, запаниковал, но сжал упрямо кулаки, делая шаг мне навстречу, явно пытаясь побороть свой страх. Мне оставалось только восхититься его выдержкой. У любого другого это переросло бы в фобию, а если это случай Кадейрна, то его выдержке можно только позавидовать. Лишних слов не нужно было, всю благодарность можно было прочитать в глазах окружающих - моих, Киры, М-24.

Сейра с беспокойством засеменила за отцом, который уже ложился на предложенную мной кушетку. Не долго думая ввела ему наркоз - при таком уровне тревоги нужно было максимально его расслабить, а добиться этого успокоительными было бы проблематично. Сейра забеспокоилась, заметив различия между тем, что я делала ей, но Тао быстро стал ей все объяснять. Раэль тоже слушал это, нахмурившись, но как мог, пытался поддержать благородную. Улыбнулась мелкому Кертье, он, видимо, начал осознавать что к чему и как себя вести. Из мыслей меня вывел очередной стон М-24, метнулась к столу, синтезируя собранный материал, и подготовила к трансплантации. Только теперь я и модифицированного погрузила в беспамятство. Во время операции Кира держал своего товарища за руку и никому не пришло в голову даже попросить его уйти. Остальные тоже остались, но неподалеку. И только когда я сказала, что все прошло успешно - народ стал расходиться. Лишь Кира и Сейра остались возле больных, но они мне не мешали, я села заполнять медицинские карты М-24 и Кадейрна, которого теперь пришлось тоже вести, чтобы в случае чего своевременно оказать помощь. Я отвечала на редкие вопросы о состоянии спящих, улыбаясь в мыслях самой себе - прогнозы были утешительны. Возможно, М-24 теперь не придется больше делать пересадку.

Мирную и тихую обстановку прервало появление в лаборатории взвинченного Франкенштейна. Он поинтересовался происходящим, и я с некоей опаской все ему выложила как на духу. Уж больно он взволнован был. Но в итоге я услышала то, что ожидала услышать, но вместе с тем - боялась.

\- Ольга, нам нужно серьезно поговорить.


	59. Часть 58

\- Итак, о чем мы таком будем разговаривать? - Франкенштейн отвел меня в нашу комнату, запер дверь, усадил меня на кровать, а сам стал ходить передо мной взад-вперед, прикусив палец. Где-то я уже это видела. - Рейзел идет на свидание в этот раз не с Раскреей, или что? - Сказала это с улыбкой, вспомнив тот момент в манге и так же как в манге он остановился, ошарашенно на меня смотря. Я склонила голову вбок, пытаясь понять, о чем он думает, но Франки меня не касался, так что это было для меня пока что тайной.

\- Так, ладно, - он вздохнул, внимательно глядя на меня. - Только не волнуйся.

\- Франкенштейн, ты меня пугаешь, - неловко улыбнулась.

\- Я делал тебе тест ХГЧ, пока ты была в отключке. Ты беременна, - я резко выпрямилась, недоуменно на него глядя. - По неизвестным мне причинам, твой организм отторг таблетку, а раз по ХГЧ вышло, что ты беременна, то это значит не только то, что яйцеклетка закрепилась, но и то, что беременность развивается быстрее, чем обычная.

\- В таком случае нам нужно с тобой срочно сделать аборт! - я поднялась на ноги, уже начиная паниковать. - Нельзя, нельзя теперь пузатой ходить, - почему-то сама мысль о беременности была для меня волнующей, и далеко не в позитивном ключе.

\- И тут как бы... - Франкенштейна прошиб пот, и он отошел на два шага. - Посмотри на свой живот, - приподняла кофту и тут же замерла в полном непонимании. Мой живот и таз захватило Копье, но таким образом, словно располагалось под кожей.

\- Что это значит? - требовательно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, но тот молчал только, сжав губы в тонкую полоску. - Скажи мне что со мной, Франкенштейн, - припечатала серьезным тоном. - Если ты бы не знал - то не молчал бы, а побежал бы изучать это явление. Что. Со. Мной. Такое? - резко одернула кофту, сложив руки на груди.

\- Я понял, что ты довольно негативно настроена к этой беременности, и попытался сделать тебе аборт, сначала вакуумным методом, а потом выскабливанием, но... Копье не допускает никаких нарушений касательно плода. Оно словно окружило ребенка и плаценту, нет возможности пробиться никак. Даже УЗИ не действует, - по мере того, как говорил Франкенштейн, стараясь избегать прямого взгляда глаза в глаза, я вскипела. Копье покрыло теперь не только мой живот, но и всю меня, и я без объяснений перенеслась в пространство оружия.

***

\- Грег, что здесь происходит? - картина в Копье была увлекательная - бал у Сатаны. Осмотрелась вокруг, видя только смеющееся рожи, невольно скривилась, снова переводя взгляд на Грега, который тоже был крайне недоволен.

\- Они устроили это после того, как поняли, что есть возможность, что ты забеременеешь. Теперь, когда это случилось, они празднуют, но потом... - мальчик нахмурился, переводя взгляд с меня на толпу. - Боюсь, здесь устроят битвы за возможность получить тело.

\- Чего?

\- Они хотят захватить тело ребенка. Влезть туда планируют очень много душ.

\- Вы все рехнулись?! - мой вопль казалось бы, был громче, чем мне показалось, и явно вышел за границы оружия. Я просто почувствовала незримую поддержку и некоторую скованность движений. - Кто этот гений? Пускай не трусит и выйдет сейчас ко мне.

\- А это я. Давно не виделись, не так ли? - я ожидала многого. Но Лесол под ручку с Двенадцатым старейшиной... Я сначала замерла, а потом раздосадованно прошипела. Об крысе я и забыла. - Как дела, Олюся? Ох, прости, я не вовремя, да? Бедная овечка в волчьей шкуре ждет приплода. Становится тоскливо даже. Боишься ведь, да? - она мерзко ухмыльнулась, а я бесстрастно склонила голову в бок. - Тебе же невдомек, как детей воспитывать, тебя же в детстве гнобили, а не воспитывали. А выкинуть гордость не позволит, да? Это же будет частичка тебя и твоего любимого, это ведь так трогательно! Ты не сможешь убить своего ребенка, даже если это будет сам Сатана. Тебя воспитывали как потенциальную хозяюшку и замухрышку, не так ли? - поймала ее за руку, оторвала от старейшины и швырнула на землю возле Грега. Тот понятливо нарисовал на песочке кандалы и резво ее заковал, а остальные в Копье стали обращать на нас внимание собираясь в полукруг. Я недооценила Лесол. Она - особо опасна, такие умения манипулировать толпой и отравлять даже остатки ума были опасны. Сложила руки на груди, смотря на еще недавно ликующие души. Они уже распробовали свой триумф и вряд ли откажутся от этой идеи. Здесь нужен пряник и кнут. Но какие же выбрать роли для этих двух действий...

\- Вы меня очень расстроили, - склонила голову, носком обуви пнув немного песка в сторону собравшихся. - Я уже хотела похвалить вас за такой труд, ведь вы и Юрия убили, и Лесол здесь придержали. Четыре души могли уйти отсюда в Забвение, - по толпе начали гулять шепотки, очень явно похожие на возмущение, - да, именно, могли! Вы упустили свой шанс! Пока я буду носить ребенка - никто отсюда кроме нее, - пнула ногой Лесол с отвращением, - не выйдет. Все несогласные будут отправлены к праотцам, то есть, в первичное Копье. А вот если вы докажете мне, что все-таки не будете слушаться всяких залетных птиц и будете верны мне, то я действительно дам вам то, чего желаете. Один из вас получит тело моего ребенка.

\- Снова выберешь какую-то святошу! - высокий и накаченный мужчина со шрамом на пол лба вышел в первый ряд, не решаясь пройти дальше незримой границы. - А нам не будет права выйти отсюда. Да что ты можешь нам вообще сделать?! Мы уже мертвы, нам уже не страшно!

\- Что я могу сделать? - подошла к нему с ангельской улыбкой. - Видимо, я слишком мягка, пугая вас возвращением в другое Копье. Есть вещи и пострашнее. Разделить вас по нескольким отдельным сгусткам, не способным ни к чему, кроме как к материализации и держа под высоковольтной линией. Или вообще, в вечном огне, с моим даром это будет даже проще, - глупо хихикнула мужчине, вот только мой голос уже снизился на несколько делений, показывая мое настоящее к этому отношение. - Ох, а что скажешь на двойную печать от Ноблесс без возможности отмены ее? Будете себе здесь гнить, запертые, и думать то-олько и исключительно о _голоде_. Жажда крови, новых душ, и причем вечно, зная, что это не прервется ни-ког-да, - по мере того как я говорила о перспективах мужчина побледнел и посмотрел на меня несколько испуганно. - То-то и оно. Думайте в следующий раз, когда захотите взбунтоваться. Со мной проще идти мирным путем, иначе... - покачала головой, и мужика просто втянули руки в толпу, видимо, чтобы не ляпнул еще чего-то.

Вместо удовлетворения от наведения относительного порядка в Копье, я чувствовала грусть и усталость. Тяжело вздохнула, смотря на толпу, а потом на Лесол. Последней создала кляп из колючих лиан, но из головы не выходило обещание. Мне придется отдать ребенка на откуп своему оружию. И ведь ради чего? Ради своей безопасности? Ради себялюбия, чтобы доказать что умею руководить этот смертельной машиной? Чего ради? Я не знала ответа на этот вопрос. И что хуже всего, я не была уверенна, что _действительно_ хочу знать этот ответ. Я чувствовала себя всего-лишь несчастной, даже не хотелось сейчас трогать свою пленницу, и я оставила ее на попечение Грега. Легко выскользнула из пространства оружия, так же легко, как меня поглотило, и просто села на кровати, уронив лицо в ладони. Когда почувствовала знакомые руки на плечах, и прямо ощутила как мои воспоминания считывают, то не выдержала. Губа задрожала, вместе с ней в движение пришел подбородок, а из глаз брызнули слезы.

\- Ольга... - меня крепче прижали к себе, позволяя плакать и выть на высоких нотах. - Оленька, милая. Не расстраивайся так. Я понимаю, это будет сложно, очень сложно, но не будет длиться девять месяцев, я тебе это обещаю. Все пройдет быстрее. Это временно. А потом - это закончится. Ты не одна, слышишь? - знакомая ладонь подняла меня за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в лицо, и я только всхлипнула. - Ты не одна, я буду рядом с тобой, что бы не произошло. И думаю, не только я, - меня погладили по мокрой щеке, и я прикрыла глаза, снова всхлипнув. - Никто тебя с этим не оставит и не бросит. Все решения будут принадлежать тебе, - я вздрогнула, невольно представляя то количество ответственности, и Франки решил сразу же изменить формулировку. - Или нет, решать все буду за тебя, но если ты будешь против какому-то моему решению - я буду тебя слушаться. Только не расстраивайся, ладно?

\- Даже если я захочу убить ребенка сразу после родов? - с решительностью посмотрела на любимого, и он, прикусив губу, кивнул.

\- Даже если так. Убивать нам не впервые. Но, возможно, ты еще поменяешь свое мнение, до этого еще далеко, - меня погладили по голове. - Ребенок-то ни в чем не виноват.

\- Но и не просил его рожать.

На это мне ничего не ответили, и я уснула, убаюканная в крепких объятьях.

***

\- Довольно! - восклицание прервало тишину, охватившую этот дом с самого утра. Как только я проснулась, то сразу поняла, что Копье обосновалось под кожей с особым комфортом. Все домочадцы думали, что я по какому-то поводу злюсь, поэтому сбегали, а если случилось со мной встретится, то спешно давали дорогу. Я чувствовала их напряжение и от этого еще больше бесилась. Даже оставшееся дети не решались со мной разговаривать. Только Алекси и Франкенштейн не обращали на это внимания, правда подруга еще пыталась при случае спрашивать. Сейчас все смотрели на меня настороженно, ожидая что я скажу дальше. - Я беременна, а Копье решило быть няней. Так что теперь это мое нормальное состояние, привыкайте.

\- Поздравляем, - Суйи и Юна искренне за меня обрадовались, а парни удивленно на них воззрились, наверняка, недоумевая что говорить в этой ситуации. Более постоянные жильцы нашего дома, то бишь, модифицированные, побледнели, и, скрываясь от моего взгляда, уткнулись в свои тарелки, отчаянно делая вид, что их очень заинтересовал завтрак, а Алекси неловко улыбалась, словно села на кактус и пыталась сделать вид что ничего не произошло. Франкенштейн, явно чувствуя мое напряжение, огладил мою ногу под столом, чтобы концентрация Копья в комнате не превышала вынужденную на сейчас норму. Эшлин была сильно огорошена и замерла с вилкой на полпути, а Музака с улыбкой подмигнул мне, а я задумалась, как быстро он свалит. Все-таки, когда его женщина забеременела, то он тут же сорвался в вояж. Благородные, а особенно Сейра и Регис, посмотрели на меня с неиссякаемым интересом, а их родители спешно склонили головы, тоже лепеча слова поздравления, а Ноблесс, с донельзя вытянутыми от удивления лицами, сначала переглянулись, а потом их взгляды скрестились на мне. Стало очень неуютно, но благородные, словно не замечая этого, стали распинаться на эту тему.

\- Для женщины, носить под сердцем наследника, это чрезвычайно важная роль, - начал Руссар, своим серьезным выражением лица как никогда напомнив мне Геджутеля, хоть физически они и не были так сильно похожи. - Великая ответственность и великая миссия. Теперь нужно максимально себя оберегать от любых опасностей...

\- И от стрессов, - явно со знанием дела добавила Юна, - моя кузина недавно родила, так что в нашей семье в последнее время все говорят об правильном уходе за ребеночком. А какой это срок?

\- Да, точно, когда будет известен пол? - Суйи сложила руки вместе, опирая на них подбородок, смотря на меня заинтересованно, а я только перевела все взгляды на Франки, тоже сделав якобы заинтересованную мордочку.

\- Не думаю, что узнаем это перед рождением. Копье не дает посмотреть, - немного нервно отозвался ученый, а я вздохнула.

\- Ничего-ничего, значит, сюрприз будет, - Юна замахала руками на Суйи. - Некоторые пары вообще предпочитают сохранять это в тайне, чтобы не сглазить.

\- Кстати да, - в беседу влилась отошедшая немного Алекси, посмотрев на меня с улыбкой. - Чтож, подруга, придется тебе сказать "прощай" алкоголю на ближайшее время.

\- Как и всяким фаст-фудам, - спешно добавила Юна, - ребеночку нужно только самое лучшее.

\- Опыты тоже нужно тебе ограничить, - добавил свою лепту Кадейрн, поджав губы, а Сейра мягко погладила его по плечу. - Все эти излучения тоже могут тебе навредить. А еще больше - ребенку, ведь сейчас твоя цель, выносить здорового наследника, - строго припечатал благородный. - Это задача каждой достойной женщины, ответственно и с умом следить за собой, чтобы продолжить род. И сохранить домашний очаг.

На этих словах я просто не выдержала и, вставая, с шумом опрокинула стул. Вилка, что как раз оказалась в моих руках была сжата, потеряла свою былую форму, а потом и вовсе вместо одной вилки их стало две. Все, все они, до единого - это я видела по их глазам - _уже_ успели повесить на меня ярлыки клуши домашней, инкубатора для ребенка и пожизненной няни. Копье навеяло на окружающих немного жути и я, пользуясь их ступором, спешно ушла оттуда, шлепая розовыми тапками, и направляясь в лабораторию, на ходу уходя в пространство оружия.

***

В спарринг-комнате было тихо. Моя пленница, которую я вытащила из пространства оружия висела в кандалах, не имея возможности найти удобное положение - ни стоять нормально не получается, ни упасть на колени. Впрочем, даже если бы у нее были силы, она бы не смогла этого добиться - ее побои были обширны, она с трудом дышала-то, что уж говорить об поддержании вертикального положения. Каюсь-каюсь, перестаралась я немного, подумалось мне, пока я вытирала платком руки от крови. Видимо, просто выплеснула свои эмоции, весь свой стресс. Правда, тенденция была немного пугающая - раньше, когда у меня был тяжелый период, я только старалась найти новый предмет для изучения или новую задачу, но никогда раньше не скатывалась в садизм. Сейчас же... Если бы не регенерация, которую я не стала приостанавливать у Лесол, то девушка бы имела уже порядком обезображенное лицо. Возможно тут сказался фактор того, что она сделала то, чего я не ожидала - вместо того, чтобы снова давить на мои мозоли, она просто молчала. Ни словечка не сказала, только иронично смотрела. И что-то во мне перегорело, лопнуло. Возможно это и влияние этой странной беременности, окутанной тайной и энергией Копья. Нельзя было в нашей ситуации сказать что-либо точно, не было уверенности абсолютно ни в чем.

В такой ситуации застал меня Франкенштейн. Как только он показался на пороге, замечая, как я пытаюсь стереть кровь, его взгляд равнодушно скользнул по Лесол, и тут она словно взбесилась. Кандалы натянулись, и она, словно потеряв разум, стала топтаться по личным мозолям Франкенштейна, о которых мне было известно. Я стыдливо спрятала взгляд, что не скрылось от Лесол, но она не стала это комментировать, а только безумно рассмеялась. Франкенштейн поймал меня под локоть и вывел из этой временной камеры заключения. Я прикусила губу, решительно не понимая, что я чувствую в связи со всей этой ситуацией. Была и глухая обида, и чувство вины, что раньше не рассказала о себе Франкенштейну, а заставила его узнать об этой части моей биографии от третьих лиц, и злость на конкретную агентку с именем Лесол и на Союз в целом. И страх. Страх за то, что у меня родится, страх за то, переживу ли нормально эту беременность и роды, страх от неуверенности в будущем. Все это обескураживало, и, когда мы с Франкенштейном пришли в главную лабораторию, он меня усадил возле себя, взяв мое лицо в ладони.

\- Ольга. Ты мне веришь? - я кивнула, грустным взглядом глядя ему в глаза. - Так отодвинь от себя все свои страхи, сомнения и чувство вины. Что случилось - то случилось, и этого не вернуть. А с тем что происходит сейчас мы справимся, знаешь почему? - я изогнула бровь, мол, продолжай. - Потому что мы вместе. Что бы кто ни говорил, и что бы не пытался сделать против нас, мы выстоим и будем вместе.

Любимый прижался ко мне лбом, а мое сознание тут же заполнило его воспоминанием. Сразу же, после того, как я покинула кухню, Франкенштейн поднялся, толкая долгий спич о том, как в гробу он видал традиции и мнение других, и если я скажу, что желаю аборт, то он тут же не раздумывая поможет мне в этом. И что если бы не было бы Копья - то так и было бы в этом случае, приводя аргументы в мою пользу и защищая мое право на решения касательно моего тела. Дети явно прониклись этой его позицией, раздумывая над своими прошлыми аргументами, видимо, понимая со слов Франкенштейна и моей реакции за завтраком, что беременность для меня - тяжелая ноша. А вот Руссар был несогласен, и отбыл в Лукедонию, отмазываясь тем, что он "обязательно должен поставить в известие Лорда". Родерик, который проснулся от шума, созданного препирающимися Франкенштейном и Руссаром не понял, что происходило, и с крайне удивленным лицом стоял посреди гостиной, глядя как советник клана Ландегре со злостью хлопает дверью. Впрочем, Кадейрн уже хотел последовать по его стопам, но Сейра убедила его этого не делать, что-то шепча на ухо. Ее отец проникся, кивнул и смирно сел за стол. На этом воспоминание оборвалось и я со слезами и словами благодарности кинулась любимому на шею, крепко обнимая, довольная, что он многое способен выдержать. Мои подруги еще до моих модификаций хрипели от нехватки воздуха, если мне вздумалось их обнять со всей силы. Франки, считав мое воспоминание посмеялся вместе со мной, а потом поймал за ладонь.

\- Думаю, нам стоит проверить твое состояние здоровья. Ты ведь не против? - окрыленная тем чувством воссоединения, что еще секунду назад витало между нами, я отрицательно мотнула головой.

\- Абсолютно не "против", я очень даже "за", - я легко улыбнулась и Франкенштейн начал.

Сначала был забор крови и его подробный анализ, потом измерения веса, объема живота и роста. Ученый довольно долго сидел за бумагами, то и дело отгоняя меня от документов, чтобы не заглядывала через плечо, и дал прочитать только готовые результаты исследования, чтобы я была полностью информирована насчет своего состояния.

\- Получается, мои остальные болезни пошли на убыль? Вижу, боррелиоз уже полностью излечен.

\- Да, в общем-то прогнозы утешительные. Конечно, сахар нужно будет проверять ежедневно и если будет подниматься к верхней отметке, нужно будет сразу резко ограничивать употребление углеводов. Зато почки, посмотри на это, - я получила анализ просева крови, - конечно, нужно будет еще сделать контрольное УЗИ, но думаю, что почечнокаменная болезнь отступила. Те лекарства, что тебе прописал Франкенштейн из мира Мэй оказались действительно высокоэффективными, я побоялся в свое время назначить тебе это лечение, но как видишь, результат потрясающий.

\- Таки-да... Но Франкенштейн... Ты видел уровень гемоглобина? - я указала на одну из табличек, где мои результаты отличались от нормы.

\- Это да, это проблема, - он протянул мне листок. - Я копнул глубже в этом направлении, и оказалось, что у тебя порфирия, которая скорее всего к концу беременности перейдет в острую стадию. Во время беременности все симптомы проявляются, так что тебе крайне нежелателен теперь солнечный свет.

\- Так вот как становятся вампирами... - сказала напополам со скептическим смешком, который перетек в несколько истерический, но пара глубоких вдохов привела меня в норму. - Хотя, все равно еще нет уверенности, что из этого проклятого чрева не вылезет какое-то чудовище, - указала на свой живот.

\- Спокойнее, никакой монстр не вылезет, ничего оно не проклято, а терапия аргинатом гема должна помочь, так что после рождения, все должно прийти в норму. Парочка язв скорее всего оставит несколько шрамов, но мазь с регенерином не оставит от них ни следа. Главное набраться терпения и не нагружать себя дополнительным стрессом.

\- Веселые нас ждут деньки, - я отложила листки на стол и посмотрела на любимого. - Какой срок беременности?

\- Согласно всем возможным измерениям и анализами ты в конце второго месяца беременности. Хотя измерения намекают на конец первого триместра, так что предполагаю, что плод будет слишком большой, чтобы родить натурально.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что будет кесарево?

\- Я бы настоятельно рекомендовал, но Копье... - замялся Франкенштейн, а я возмущенно взглянула на него. - Не переживай, если твое состояние станет резко ухудшаться я разрежу эту оболочку вокруг плаценты своим Копьем и сделаю кесарево, но безопаснее будет, если ты попытаешься родить самостоятельно.

\- Хорошо, - я взяла себя в руки, возвращая себе самообладание, чувствуя, что возмущение готово вспыхнуть гневом. - Но пообещай мне, как только наступит угрожающая ситуация... Пообещай мне, что ты попытаешься меня спасти, несмотря на то, что станет с ребенком.

\- Обещаю, - ученый резко прижал меня крепко к себе, погладив по голове. - Ты, только ты самая важная для меня. И никто не сможет этого изменить.

***

Вечером того же дня, когда дети поблагодарили за помощь и были отправлены по домам (Шинву нужно было завезти на автомобиле из-за ноги, облаченной в гипс, а там уже и остальных ребят подвезли Такео и Франкенштейн), я расположилась преспокойненько в гостиной, развалившись на диване, читая и делая собственные исправления в книге по типу "как становятся мамой". Бреда там было вагон и маленькая тележка, но зато возможность поиздеваться таким образом над этими, скорее всего, кустарно-диванными психологами очень неплохо меня развлекала. Родерик, на которого я облокотилась, и который время от времени хихикал от моих исправлений, подсказывал мне что есть что, и почему то, что там написали неправильно, уточняя мои знания по психологии и психотерапии. Все-таки благородный уже неплохо обкатался в этом деле за время работы в Е-Ран, и явно понимал, о чем говорит и о чем идет речь. Ноблесс, что сидели с обеих сторон от нас, спокойно пили чай, внимательно слушая и время от времени уточняя, причем оба. Я нарадоваться не могла, смотря как строгие Ноблесс довольно быстро, как для тысячелетних созданий, вливаются в коллектив.

\- Ольга! - мое затишье было разрушено мужским воплем с порога дома. Успела только подняться и заметить знакомые блондинистые волосы, как меня подняли на руки и закружили. Я в полном ауте смотрела на Рагара, на лице которого была улыбка, что плавно из сдержанной норовила перерасти в широкую. - Слышал от Руссара, что у тебя будет пополнение. Прости, но я не мог пропустить этого мимо ушей, примчался так быстро как смог. Это будет непростое время для тебя, и я буду тут, чтобы помочь, и защитить в случае чего.

\- И мы тоже пришли, - на пороге гостиной объявились Розария, Раджек и Кэриас. Неразлучная лукедонская тусовка, естественно. Но Розарии я была искреннее рада, о чем не преминула шепнуть Рагару, и тот покорно и с огромной осторожностью поставил меня на ноги, чтобы я могла в максимально быстром темпе подбежать к благородной и обнять. Мне было приятно, что они пришли, да и формулировка Рагара... Было заметно, что он взволнован вестью об ребенке, но заботы обо мне в его голосе, да и в эмоциях, чувствовалось больше. И такое искреннее отношение подкупало. Пока я обнимала Розарию, а одной рукой трепала за щеку Раджека на правах самоназванной тети, в гостиную зашли Сейра с Раэлем, что отправились на обход в этот вечер. Раэль с улыбкой отметил визит отца и склонился в поклоне, а я ухмыльнулась, решив что для Кертье-младшего пришло время пряника.

\- Рагар-хён, а у меня для тебя есть новость, - я отлепилась от Розарии и облокотилась на Раэля, похлопав его другой рукой по голове. - Твой сына наконец-то делает успехи в плане характера. Совсем недавно помог нам с Сейрой убедить Кадейрна поделиться костным мозгом во имя спасения М-24, - Сейра чинненько встала возле меня и закивала головой.

\- Раэль повел себя достойно звания благородного, - добавила Каджу, от чего Раэль покраснел как зажегшийся светофор, а М-24 выстрелил контрольным.

\- Этот жест очень мне помог, я не знаю, выжил ли бы, если бы не эта операция, - модифицированный спустился с последней ступеньки лестницы, направляясь на кухню за водой. Его глаза окончательно стали красными, принимая костный мозг. Я не знала, можно ли было его теперь называть благородным, но его умения, такие как считывание воспоминаний, чтение мыслей, внушение и гипноз, действовали безотказно, они вместе с Тао и Кирой проверяли в безвредный для жителей способ, прогуливаясь по парку. Потом и вовсе его в оборот взял Родерик, считывая его и давая считывать себя и заключил, что умения М-24 на уровне совершеннолетнего наследника, так что ребята были этим фактом очень довольны, вроде даже успели это отпраздновать, куда меня не приглашали, чтобы не дразнить и не искушать. Хотя Франкенштейн и запрещал, я лично считала что бокальчик вина много бы бед не натворил. Но кроме беременности был еще запрет под названием "Ты же не хочешь острой стадии порфирии, не так ли?", так что я искусно делала вид, что ничего не вижу, и что похмелье Алекси с утра - действительно обычная мигрень. В то время, пока я была в раздумьях, Рагар повернулся к своему младшенькому, с довольной улыбкой похлопав Раэля по плечу.

\- Я горжусь тобой, сын. Я всегда тебя любил и верил в то, что ты справишься со всем, и теперь, слушая эти вести, я понимаю, что все было не напрасно.

Раэль от такой речи отца не сдержался, и обнял его, к ним еще присоединился улыбающийся Раджек, а мы с Розарией умилялись, обсуждая улыбки на вечно серьезных лицах лукедонских ассасинов. Вскоре вернулись и Такео с Франки, приятно удивляясь гостям. Дальше все протекало как жизненная рутина: Сейра вместе с Раэлем и Регисом отправились на кухню, с целью приготовить легкий перекус к чаю (так как дело было уже после ужина), а я дальше познавала "прелести" беременности и, сорвавшись с места, побежала в туалет, чувствуя, что ужин просится наружу. Вот жеж... Из хорошего только то, что скоро все закончится. 


	60. Часть 59

Похоже, жизнь показала мне огромный такой кукиш относительно маленького каприза под названием "хорошее утро". Как только начало светать, комната наполнилась моими стонами. Вначале меня жутко мучил токсикоз, было просто невыносимо, и Франкенштейн принялся массировать мне поясницу, чтобы хоть немного облегчить мою участь. Потом пришла боль в груди, как раз тогда, когда немного поутихли рвотные позывы, словно неприятные ощущения просто перекочевали на другое место с целью доконать меня окончательно. Франки уже даже не смотрел мне в глаза и затравленно молчал, потому что когда он только пытался каким-то сюсюканьем или другим способом меня успокоить, я напоминала из-за кого я в таком положении. Потому ученый молча растирал прохладным полотенцем мою грудь, только время от времени спрашивая, помогает ли. Помогало, потому я довольно быстро успокоилась, и уже на выходе из комнаты со счастливой улыбкой приобнимала своего мужчину за талию. Знаю, это поведение было похоже как у больного биполярным расстройством, но лучше уж так, нежели сдерживать все в себе, не так ли? Тем более когда ребеночек в пути! Тьфу...

Когда мы спустились в гостиную, там царил несколько интимный полумрак. Вначале я даже опешила, чуть не пропустив одну ступеньку, но потом я вспомнила о недавних рекомендациях, избегать солнечного света. Здравствуй, упырьская жизнь! Интересно, мне уже нужно покупать себе особый гробик как в симсах, или с пузом я туда не влезу? В ответ на свои размышления я только вздохнула и села на подготовленное мне место, возле Раймонда. По левую руку от меня галантно сел Франкенштейн и понесла-а-ась... Разговоры о здоровье, бла-бла, как протекает беременность, бла-бла-бла. Я подняла взгляд, посмотрела на всех окружающих, прекрасно понимая, как на всех действует вид моих мешков под глазами.

\- А давайте хоть за едой не будем говорить о моем недуге? - эти слова сбили всю спесь с новоприбывших нянек, а прошлых жильцов заставили насторожиться в предчувствии нового скандала. Но мое замечание эффект возымело, и стало тихо, а когда появлялись разговоры, то там не было даже словечка обо мне, что действительно несказанно радовало! После завтрака, правда, я открыла минус такого влияния на окружающих, потому что, когда относила свою тарелку на кухню (Франкенштейн хотел меня выручить, но я огрызнулась, говоря что не такая уж я и немощная), услышала шепотки нашей модифицированной четверки. Стоило мне только зайти в помещение, как они тут же стали в стойку "смирно" и на любые мои вопросы фальшиво-небрежным тоном говорили, что все чудесно, все замечательно и волноваться, вот прям честно-честно, не о чем. Родерик, который наблюдал за тем, как парни, прижавшись к стенке, покидают кухню, только хмыкнул, тут же подойдя ко мне и пытаясь заговорить зубы. Но я только отмахнулась, такое недоверчивое отношение парней ко мне расстраивало.

И все-таки, если от разговора с бывшим Лордом я спаслась, то вот с нашими недавними гостями... Меня уже поджидали, словно спрятавшиеся в засаде, Розария и Рагар, смотрящие в мою сторону с нескрываемым беспокойством. Каджу резво подхватила меня под руку и повела в комнату, которая была в ее распоряжении каждый раз, когда она гостила у нас. Рагар прошел первым, зашторив окна. Хоть в них и не падали прямые солнечные лучи, это было временно, к тому же они всегда могли от чего-то отразиться. Да и не комфортно мне было под дневным светом теперь.

\- Ольга, мне кажется, что-то тебя гложет. Почему ты таким образом говоришь о беременности, это ж ведь... - я прервала ее, выставив перед собой ладонь и опустив взгляд. Подняла только когда благородная запнулась со своими словами об мой жест и замолчала.

\- С биологической точки зрения, помимо того, что в процессе беременности появляется потомство, эта беременность имеет те же симптомы что болезнь, - благородные непонимающе на меня уставились, а я усиленно думала, как бы тут толковее донести до них свою мысль. - Беременность не сильно отличается от заражения глистами. Плод в организме развивается точно так же - забирая из организма матери все нужные микроэлементы, тем самим ослабляя саму женщину. Я уже молчу про случаи, когда беременность обостряет уже существующие недуги, - красноречиво указала себе на щеку, где уже начали появляться пузыри и язвы, характерные для острой порфирии. Рагар на это кивнул головой, а Розария поджала губы, как мне показалось, немного недовольно. - Ребенок развивается как паразит, и этого нельзя отрицать, это факт. А вот тот факт, что ребенок рождается совсем несамостоятельным... У других крупных животных, например, парнокопытных, потомство рождается более самостоятельным, буквально, а у человека... Чтож, есть разные теории, некоторые из них гласят, что если бы женщина дольше носила ребенка, то он бы ее убил. И менее-более поэтому я не хотела беременности.

\- Так это по случайности? - Розария удивленно на меня посмотрела, но что-то там блеснуло в этих алых глазах, смутно напоминающее понимание.

\- Да, именно.

\- Тогда твое негативное отношение к этому становится яснее, - несколько задумчиво, но четко произнес мой названный брат. - Никто не должен быть принужден к чему бы то ни было.

\- Ну, меня принудили обстоятельства, - я решила немного сгладить углы, чтобы им не пришло в голову идти на разборки с Франкенштейном, думая что он меня принудил. Просто приподняла кофту, демонстрируя фиолетовый и уже самую малость округлый и выпуклый живот. - Мы пытались, пока еще не поздно, сделать аборт, но Копье не позволило.

\- Не удивляюсь, ваше оружие довольно... Своевольное, - заявил блондин, протянув руку. - Могу я...? - Кертье не закончил мысли, но я его поняла, и кивнула. Было интересно, попытается ли мое Копье его как-либо ранить? Еще никто не осмелился касаться моего живота, кроме Франкенштейна. Благородный коснулся только подушечками пальцев, и только на три секунды, тут же отскакивая от меня на прежнее расстояние, задумчиво смотря на свою руку.

\- Рагар, ты в порядке? - Розария, наблюдавшая со стороны за этим действием, была так же обеспокоена как я, и подошла к бывшему главе клана, но тот в ответ только головой мотнул.

\- Я... Нет, ничего не произошло, да, все в порядке, - выглядел Рагар так, будто слова ему сейчас давались необычайно тяжело. - Просто... У меня почти сразу при касании появилось ощущение, словно я сейчас призову Картас. А немного погодя, почти уверился в этом. Сильное чувство.

\- Да уж, неизвестно, что бы при таком раскладе стало с Раэлем и Раджеком, - покивала головой, прикрывая свой живот, а потом раздосадовано хмыкнула. - Так и запишем, простым смертным моего проклятого чрева касаться нельзя. Еще умрут, и вся недолга, - я тяжело вздохнула, а с обеих сторон от меня уселись благородные, приобнимая, гладя по плечу и всячески физически пытались ободрить, поднять настроение. Я была рада такой группе поддержки, поэтому охотно обняла их в ответ.

***

Незаметно для себя я уснула где была - в комнате Розарии. Это не было для меня откровением или большим сюрпризом - все-таки этой ночью я спала плохо. Но чувствовалось, что спала я явно больше положенного, так как в окна активно бил солнечный свет, и, если бы не шторы, приятного было бы малого. На часах отметила восемь часов, а судя по тому, что окна выходят на запад, то сейчас уже вечер. Ну, по сути, это не самое глупое предложение, чтобы перейти на ночной образ жизни, с моим-то недугом. Опасливо выглянула в коридор, отмечая что вокруг очень светло, но быстро определила, что это от светильников, и, пока меня не хватились - торопливо опустилась в лабораторию. Я не забыла тех слов, что напоследок успел нам сказать Сигма, перед тем как его "сестричка" лишила его жизни. Не забыла так же и своих догадок, каким образом это было достигнуто.

Моя пленница томилась в камере, и сейчас, когда я зашла, она все так же молча на меня смотрела, время от времени хмыкая удовлетворенно или коротко смеясь. Я решила не реагировать на это, чтобы таким образом не портить себе настроения, и сделала ей обширный забор крови, самой разной, в разных объемах, но в общем спустила ей около пятисот миллилитров. И для нее безопасно, и мне больше не надо. Пока что, естественно. Мне очень хотелось дойти до того, до чего дошла ученая, модифицирующая ее, и каким образом она сделала эту закладку. Загадка в виде этой агентессы была мне очень даже по нраву, так что я без лишних угрызений совести анализировала ее состав крови, особое внимание уделяя выбросам гормонов. За таким занятием меня и застал Франкенштейн, спустившийся в лабораторию.

\- Сейчас уже пол одиннадцатого, - немного в шоке посмотрела на ученого. Так быстро пролетело время? - Я уже начал волноваться, когда не нашел тебя в комнате Розарии. Не голодна? Ты пропустила обед, - Франки подошел, слегка огладив мою ладошку, и я сдалась этой ласке, отложив свои исследования до лучших времен.

\- Да, по сути не помешало бы что-то перекусить, червячка заморить... - поднялась, направляясь к лифту, и, оглянувшись на любимого, улыбнулась ему. - Что наш шеф-повар может мне предложить?

\- Так как тебе стоит следить за уровнем сахара, то могу предложить гречневую кашу, - я немного нахмурилась, но как только Франкенштейн зашел следом за мной в лифт, то стало ясно, что это еще не все. - Но так как я уже проверял твой уровень сахара незадолго до твоего пробуждения, то считаю что отбивная с соусом к этой каше лишними не будут и поправят тебе настроение. Мисс Сейра постаралась на славу, - Франкенштейн обнял меня одной рукой и полным любви жестом поцеловал в голову, от чего я чуть ли не заурчала как кошка. Но, когда мы вышли из лифта, все еще обсуждая мое меню, к нам быстро подошли наши модифицированные, отчего-то взволнованные и растерянные одновременно.

\- Ольга, к тебе там это... Пришли, - немного неуверенно проблеял Тао, что на него ну уж никак не было похоже, и я выглянула в гостиную, не появляясь еще перед глазами визитеров, но как только увидела _кто_ к нам в дом пожаловал, то послала всю скрытность к черту. Что у нас забыли оборотни?

\- Дорант, Лунарк и Этель, если не ошибаюсь? - я взглянула на юную оборотниху, что явно возмужала со времени нашей встречи, и сейчас серьезно мне кивнула. - Что вас привело в мой дом? - оборотни молчали как рыба, что было не очень комфортным явлением. - Да вы присаживайтесь, присаживайтесь. Франкенштейн, сварганишь чайку? - послала многозначительный взгляд, и любимый, хоть и сузил глаза подозрительно, но все же пошел на кухню. Оборотни вели себя очень скромно, чай принять не захотели (побоялись?), а на мои вопросы о клане давали сдержанные ответы. Я посмотрела прямо на Лунарк, а Франкенштейн, что сидел рядом со мной, сжал мою ладонь, видимо, пытаясь успокоить. Ах, все понятно, энергия Копья витала в воздухе, и от каждой моей эмоции - немного усиливалась. В итоге, после переглядок с Лунарк нам удалось узнать цель их визита.

\- Кентас направился в Лукедонию, чтобы извиниться за участие оборотней в нападении на земли благородных, а так же заключить перемирие.

\- А вы...? - Франки многозначительно не закончил предложения и Лунарк, после короткого взгляда на нас двоих, глубоко вздохнула.

\- Мы хотим попросить вас о возможности переговорить с Музакой-ним.

\- А в чем дело? - заинтересовано вскинула бровь, наклоняясь чуть ближе к оборотнихе. - Он свободный... Кхм... Оборотень, мы тут его на поводке не держим. Почему бы вам просто не подойти и поговорить? Или стесняетесь? - усмешка с моей стороны раздраконила Этель, но ее быстро осадил Дорант, тут же взяв право голоса.

\- Музака-ним нас... Хм... Избегает.

\- Прячется от вас? - я немного отпрянула, склонив чуть голову в бок, а оборотни активно закивали.

\- Или сбегает, - добавила Этель, сложив руки замком.

\- Хмм, почему? - оборотни сразу сделали постно-непричастные мордочки. - Интересно... Дайте угадаю. Мучаете его на тему места Лорда?

\- Он... Ведет себя очень безответственно! А если бы у нас было другое дело? - Этель сразу вскинулась, а вот Дорант и Лунарк, как увидели мое и Франки выражение лица, тут же перевели взгляд в свои чашки, пытаясь дать знак своей соплеменнице как можно незаметнее для нас. - Он ведь как только завидит какого-либо оборотня, какого угодно, если это не Гарда или этот ваш модифицированный - драпает как... Как... Как молодняк, что ненавистную кашу завидел! - блондинка явно выплеснула свои эмоции, а я с милой улыбочкой смотрела на нее. И ничего больше не говорила. Спустя минуту молчание стало неудобным.

\- До этого он нормально реагировал, но потом стал убегать, правильно все понимаю? - Дорант и Лунарк напряженно кивнули, Копье стало ощущаться в комнате. - А вы случаем не предлагали ему все это время пост Лорда? - оборотни мучительно молчали, и Этель тоже опустила голову. Я же, пользуясь случаем, сняла тапку с ноги, под заинтересованный взгляд Франки. - А вы помните, что я вам говорила? - Лунарк подняла на меня взгляд и явно опешила от моего воинственного вида с тапкой в руке.

\- Ольга... Ты...

\- Тиха! - я прикрикнула, не сдерживая своего оружия и чувствуя себя немного лучше. - Плохие, плохи-ие оборотни... Как молодняк себя ведете только вы! Напрямую сбегаете от ответственности! - ударила тапочком по голове Доранта, который в ответ только дернулся. - Вы, как сильнейшие представители своего народа ищете того, кто подставит вам шею, на которую можно сесть и свесить ноги! - следующий удар пришелся по Этель, которая даже и не пикнула. - Вон отсюда! - указала своим бесспорно грозным оружием в сторону двери. - Вон, и чтобы я вас без нового Лорда и не видела! Музака теперь вне этого всего, у него ребенок, которого ему, обалдую взрослому, было бы хорошо начать воспитывать! И перестаньте себя вести как беспризорные собачки! Во-он! - не без усилия вытолкнула оборотней за дверь, тут же чувствуя на плечах ладони, слегка разминающие мышцы.

\- Полегчало?

\- И даже не будешь говорить, что мне не стоит волноваться? - оглянулась на него, заинтересовано глядя.

\- Боюсь, если так скажу, то ты только больше будешь злиться, - тяжело вздохнул Франкенштейн, а я нахмурилась. Не такого ответа я ожидала, ой, не такого. Прижала свою ладонь к его щеке, желая лучше показать свои эмоции. Ученый замер, прикрыв глаза. Бесконтрольная ярость, волнение, в некотором роде даже не прошедший до сих пор шок от этого положения дел. Франкенштейн огладил мою ладонь на своей щеке, смотря на меня с виноватым выражением лица.

\- Прости, - наступила неловкая тишина, а потом я услышала точно то, что хотела услышать минутой раньше. - Делай то, что посчитаешь нужным. Намного важнее, чтобы ты не держала этого в себе, нежели следить за правилами поведения, принятыми в обществе. Уйдешь? - кивнула, подхватив куртку в руку.

\- Я еще рассудок не потеряла, и перессориться со всеми домашними не хочу, - перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания разговора с модифицированными с утра, тапочки быстро сменились туфлями и я открыла дверь. - А ты поспи, пока меня нет. То, что я решила вести ночной образ жизни, не значит что ты обязан теперь сутками не спать, - едва я это выговорила, меня тут же сгребли в объятья, чуть ли не душа.

\- Только вернись, не забывай что тебя ждут.

***

Ночь медленно, но верно догорала до конца, и старый каменный забор был самым лучшим местом для отдыха. Медленно, никуда не спеша, я стирала кровь с костяшек влажной салфеткой. Не свою кровь, естественно. Выйдя на улицу я решила, что лучше всего просто сделать обход по ближайшим районам и нашла парочку гопников, утихомиривая их, используя язык, который они понимают. То есть язык грубой силы. Но это не принесло мне никакого удовлетворения . Поблуждала по округе немного, и когда отметила, что слишком отдалилась от дома, решила присесть, подумать. Вот и сейчас, наблюдая, как луна склоняется к западной линии горизонта, а рука словно сама по себе вытащила мобильный. Зашла в контакты, нашла знакомый номер, нажала на вызов. На другом конце мне ответили вяло.

\- Ольга, не ожидал. Я как раз ложился спать. Что-то случилось?

\- И да и нет, - посмотрела на свои ногти, с неудовлетворением отмечая что один все-таки сломался, не чувствуя себя плохо из-за того что звоню так поздно. - У меня неконтролируемые приступы ярости. Хотя, было бы правильнее сказать, что у меня приступы спокойствия, а злость у меня сейчас - постоянно. Можешь что-то посоветовать?

\- Ты считаешь что это из-за нарушений в энергетическом плане? Использовала черную магию недавно? - голос Димы звучал уже немного более оживленно.

\- Нет, но со мной теперь постоянно та моя "чернь", как ты это называешь. Ну, еще есть личные причины, - я тяжело вздохнула. Возможно, было глупостью по такому поводу звонить магу, но мне хотелось выговориться кому-то, кто не в курсе всей ситуации. На минуту стало тихо, видимо, ему нужно было подумать над ответом.

\- Я в личные дела лезть не буду, но такая ярость обычно появляется от нехватки энергии, что мы часто получаем через эмоции, а негатив накапливается быстро и добиться его проще, чем положительных эмоций. Могу посоветовать тебе нечто похожее на медитацию. Постарайся сменить окружение, или пойди туда, где нет людей, в лес например, и собери энергию с природы. Не с людей, а с природы, подчеркну пожалуй. Знаешь, перезагрузку такую сделай.

\- И это поможет? - я бросила немного раздраженным тоном, глядя на пьянчужку, что вырулил из-за угла, горланя что-то мало цензурное. Чтож, покажу ему, что может случиться при белочке.

\- Да. Думаю это должно помочь тебе, скорее всего у тебя просто дефицит сырой массы конструктов, которую можно переработать в нужную энергию. И проверь заодно ауру и чакры, может тебе нужна помощь того рода, что ты оказывала вампиру вашему.

\- Поняла. В случае чего позвоню тебе еще, - спрыгнула с ограждения, сбросив вызов и позволяя Копью поглотить мои руки, превращая их в когти, и сменяя свою голову в козлиную, с витыми рогами. _Мистер пьяница, не хотите поговорить о Лорде нашем Люцифере?_ Впрочем, мне не понадобилось подобного говорить, дядька как только меня увидел, то сначала впал в ступор, а потом ка-ак завизжал... На высоких нотах, как кастрат, а я внезапно для себя отметила, что мне приятно следить за его испугом, а хвосты так и норовят вырваться. Видимо, действительно что-то не так с энергетическим фоном. Я метнулась в лес, сев под раскидистым дубом, и стала думать об ауре и своих чакрах.

Проблемы действительно были. Хоть с аурой проблем не было, но чакры были полностью забиты и заблокированы, на чакре солнечного сплетения и вовсе было слишком много энергии, которая была заблокирована Копьем. Сначала я действовала так, как советовал Дима, но потом я поняла, что мне просто не хватает солнца, и словно желая себе его заменить - создала вокруг себя огненный круг. Было приятно, и самая проблемная чакра приходила в норму. Мне оставалось только довольно хмыкнуть - отец не обманул, и знания о потоке энергий у меня действительно были обширные, но почему-то это были знания подсознательного уровня. Примерно так же интуитивно я провожала на покой души в Забвении. Агрессия, желание пустить в движение кулаки и вспыльчивость покидали меня равно пропорционально убытку избыточной энергии. Но я понимала, что огонь - это не все. Спарринг будет необходим для меня, причем - регулярный. Было все равно, с более сильным противником или с кем-то слабее, но это была настоящая нужда. Находясь в таком расслабленном состоянии, но при том будучи полностью сосредоточенной на потоках энергии, я явственно почувствовала чужое тихое и бесшумное появление. Со вздохом поднялась, отзывая огонь и поворачиваясь к своему визитеру.

\- Тебя прислал отец? - улыбнулась юному каджу, а тот только слегка поклонился мне.

\- Да, но в общем все, кто не спали - разыскивают тебя, - Раджек повернулся на восход, и я последовала его примеру, мысленно присвистнув. Небо уже было ясным, но из-за деревьев невозможно было понять, как долго еще осталось до рассвета. А вытащив телефон я и вовсе удивленно посмотрела на дисплей - пол пятого уже. Сколько же я времени провела в этом лесу? - Скоро рассвет, Франкенштейн волновался, успеешь ли ты домой. Отец просил передать тебе это, - благородный подошел ко мне, не без опаски рассматривая след от огненного круга, и передал мне плащ. Обычный, лукедонский плащ, с глубоким капюшоном. Чтож, в таком действительно и при солнце на улицу выйти можно, ни один лучик не имеет шанса против этого балахона. С улыбкой приняла это из рук Раджека, радуясь такой заботе обо мне, любимой.

\- Не думаю, что в нем будет нужда, мы же умеем быстро бегать, не так ли? - я подмигнула "племяшу" и быстро сорвалась с места, выкрикивая на ходу: - Кто последний тот будет мыть полы! - в доме все знали, что мытье пола было одним из моих ненавистных домашних обязательств, так что бежала я действительно со всех ног. Правда, когда уже забежала на крыльцо дома, где была тень, а Раджек догнал меня только спустя пару секунд, то стало понятно, что мне банально поддались, на что я только облегченно выдохнула.

Дома меня сразу же перехватил Франкенштейн, а вереница бодрствующих сожителей поплелась за нами, время от времени причитая, мол, что нельзя было так заставлять их волноваться. Мой любимый нагружал в подобной тональности, но без упреков и намеков, что могу вести себя более рассудительно, только предложил в следующий раз брать с собой верхнюю одежду, способную меня защитить от солнца. Возле лифта мы оторвались от большей части сопровождающих, хоть в кабину с нами зашли оба Ноблесс. Франкенштейн, конечно, не смел возразить их присутствию, а я только смотрела на братьев, вскинув бровь. Что самое интересное - перехватив мой взгляд они старались не допускать повторного контакта. Ну, я только пожала плечами. 

В лаборатории Франкенштейн колдовал с аппаратурой, пробовал все-таки сделать УЗИ, но пробовать он мог, а вот увидеть - не увидел ничего. Ноблесс же молча стояли в сторонке и наблюдали, а вот когда свет науки наш уже собрал все выводы, которые для меня на первый взгляд утешительными были мало, то братья Кадисы подошли ближе.

\- Рост плода очень интенсивный, согласно результатам анализа крови беременность, медленно, но верно, приближается к пятому месяцу развития плода.

\- Но ведь по весовым характеристикам и размеру живота, этот рубеж уже пройден, - немного удивленно возразила я.

\- Почему беременность протекает так быстро? Даже благородные дольше носят, - вот и братцы-акробатцы в разговор включились. Рейзел выжидательно посмотрел на Франкенштейна, ожидая ответа.

\- Организм Ольги модифицирован, скорость, регенерация и, в том числе - рост клеток увеличены, потому и вынашивание происходит так быстро.

\- Да, если бы я не была модифицирована, то думаю беременность длилась бы больше, но все равно быстрее, чем у обычных людей. Все-таки еще нужно сделать поправку на то, что и у Франки организм улучшенный.

\- Правда есть один нюанс, который меня беспокоит, - Франкенштейн кивнул на мои слова, но посмотрел на меня серьезно. - Из-за того, что есть эта разница между весом и анализом крови, я предполагаю что родится не один ребенок, - на этих словах я ошеломленно замерла, и чувствовала, как руки сжимаются в кулаки.

\- Быстро. В спарринг-зал, - бросила присутствующим, совершенно не заботясь о том, кто именно из них примет мое предложение.

В зал зашел Раймонд, со спокойным лицом. Правда ему тут же пришлось обороняться от моего выпада. Только рукой махнул, создав щит, а я не прекращала нападения, направляя удары один за другим в Ноблесс. Он оборонялся играючи, но только до того момента, пока меня держала ярость. Но потом, когда она схлынула, и я стала более прагматично наносить удары, мой противник явно подобрался, время от времени контратакуя, а на лице, в противовес действиям, была легкая, несколько издевательская улыбка, и глаза, полные хитрого блеска, словно смеялись.

Я дралась, смахивая пот и кровь, сочащуюся из мелких царапин, ровно до той поры, пока не почувствовала полноту энергии, заполняющую меня и придающую сил. Когда я отбила последний удар Раймонда, то с глупой улыбкой развалилась на полу, созерцая белый потолок. Ну будут два ребенка, а не один, ну и что? Купим просто все в двойном размере, зато двух зайцев, как говорят. Размышляя обо всем этом, не заметила, как впала в дрему. Последнее, что я почувствовала, это знакомые руки, что мягко прижимают меня к себе, позволяя провалиться в крепкий сон.


	61. Часть 60

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Из-за смены режима я встала немного после обеда, не выспавшаяся и полностью дезориентированная. Очень быстро стало ясно, что я просто голодна, и убила бы за запеченную курицу и темный шоколад. После ванной я уже яснее соображала, потому как услышала громкие разговоры внизу, наверняка дети пришли проведать учеников по обмену. Решила переодеться, не дефилировать же перед гостями в ночнушке. Правда, просмотр моего шкафа был одним большим разочарованием. Все было мне мало, и не только в области живота, но и в груди. Получилось только влезть в мое белое платье для спарринга, и то оно из свободного стало в обтяжку. Махнула рукой, решая, что и так сойдет и, подхватив свой кошелек, вытащила оттуда карточку и направилась вниз. Припрягу сейчас кого-нибудь, чтобы метнулся в город мне за одеждой для беременных, а то не буду же я ходить все это время в халате, пускай даже не выхожу особо из дома. Пусть беременность моя и продлится от силы еще только несколько дней, согласно нашим с Франкенштейном прогнозам. Правда, когда я была на середине лестницы, то невольно замерла, слыша знакомый голос. А выйдя в гостиную - убедилась.

\- Инна Тимофеевна? А вы тут какими судьбами?

\- Так к тебе, Олечка, приехала. В последнее время, что бы не ворожила на тебя и не раскидывала, все хлопоты и пополнение. А потом как Кирюша мне позвонил, да сказал, что ты ребеночка ждешь, так я сразу собралась быстренько! - старушка бойко поднялась на ноги и крепко меня обняла, начиная говорить шепотом. - Ты ведь живешь в доме где одни мужики вокруг, а те девушки что тут - молоденькие, что они могут знать о беременности. Каждой беременной девушке нужно крепкое, женское плечо, - старушка отстранилась, а я все еще смотрела на нее в шоке.

\- А как вы сюда добрались? - с трудом удалось мне это пробелять, все еще смотря на ведунью, как на привидение.

\- Да Кирюша и Франки помогли мне с паспортом, раз - и вжух, - я, конечно, была бесконечно рада видеть Инну Тимофеевну, но послала Франкенштейну один колкий взгляд за то, что не предупредил. И старушка, как только его заметила, тут же меня под ручку взяла да к дивану подвела. - Будет тебе злиться, Оленька, ну. Парни как лучше хотели, видать, стрессов тебе решили сэкономить.

\- Да уж, сэкономили так сэкономили, - покачала головой, глядя на Франкенштейна, а потом протянула ему карточку. - Я вот хотела выслать молодняк, но теперь нет уж, сам отдувайся.

\- Тебе что-то нужно из магазина? - с еле заметным облегченным вздохом поинтересовался Франки, а я указала на себя.

\- Замеры моего живота в талии тебе известны, а мисочки выросли на один номер. Купи мне пару комплектов одежды, чтобы я не ходила в чем-попало.

\- Будет сделано, - он подскочил ко мне неестественно быстро, чмокнув в щеку, а я, делая вид что все еще дуюсь - отвернулась. Инна Тимофеевна на это только облегченно рассмеялась и хлопнула в ладоши.

\- Ах, милые бранятся - только тешатся. А ты, Кирилл? Когда мне уже невестку в дом приведешь? Будешь ждать пока мне сто лет стукнет, или мне приготовиться на твой брак с М-24?

\- Бабушка! - Кира возмутился и вспыхнул румянцем, получая очень красноречивый взгляд от Региса, и запустил в того подушкой, пока тот не успел рта открыть. Благородный от этого вспылил, уже явно желая поставить на место "наглого недооборотня", а я с хитрым выражением лица наклонилась к Инне Тимофеевне.

\- Ставлю сто баксов, что перед алтарем будет эта двойка. Посмотрите только, как "тешатся", - старушка буркнула что-то по типу "типун те на язык, девка, я же шутя", а вот Регис посмотрел на меня с лицом полным возмущения, как только до него дошел смысл.

\- Ольга!

\- Я уже двадцать один год как Ольга, - пакостливо улыбнулась Ландегре, и тот только хмыкнул, а потом сразу же ушел из гостиной. Правда на его место пришли Тао с Такео.

\- Вот, Ольгуня, смотри что я тебе привезла, - Инна Тимофеевна стала вытягивать из сумки, спрятанной в чемодане, различные продукты. Как ее с таким провиантом пограничники пропустили?! - Вот, смотри, тут мойва копченная, красота в чистом ее виде, Наташа вот когда Кирюшу носила - только мойву попеременно с творогом и ела. А во-от тут смотри, - хлипкая сморщенная ручка уверенно поставила на стол еще один продукт, которому я обрадовалась, как раз-таки, узнавая. - Сырок-косичка. Эх, как знала, побольше его взяла. Еще и захватила копченый сырок в колбаске, хороший, плавленный, - следующими на очереди пошли банки с чем-то красным внутри. - А это аджика, лечо из перца и томатов, огурцы в горчице. Домашняя работа, натур продукт! - Инна Тимофеевна показала большой палец, а потом поцеловала его, и я невольно хихикнула, смотря на это богатство, что так неожиданно мне прикатило. - Взяла по несколько банок, если тебе не подойдет по вкусу, то жителей у вас много, не пропадет, - наша гостья вздохнула и села на диван, опершись ладонями на колени. - Так-то Оля, так-то. Ты ж мне как внучка стала, право слово. Ну, рассказывай.

И понеслась. Я рассказывала все как на исповеди, окружающие дополняли мой рассказ, а Инна Тимофеевна то охала, то ахала, то журила меня, то наоборот, поощряла. Старушка смешно округлила глаза, когда я сказала, что еще буквально неделю назад я и думать не думала о беременности и как завершение, пришлось показать живот. Абсолютно не стесняясь присутствующих, задрала платье, с некоей меланхолией посмотрела на фиолетовое брюхо. В голове всплыла ассоциация с девочкой из "Чарли и Шоколадная Фабрика", что жевала и жевала, и я прикрыла глаза, сдерживая смех, потому от касания к коже я вздрогнула. Инна Тимофеевна без опаски держала руку на моем животе, а мне оставалось только смотреть на это, будучи парализованной шоком. Уже хотела попросить ее убрать руку, как вдруг почувствовала какое-то необъяснимое шевеление внизу. Ноги меня не удержали, и я рухнула на диван, чувствуя, как в голове шумит, а сердце бьется как заполошное.

\- Ольга! - Тао потряс меня за плечо, вздрогнув, когда я повернула к нему лицо. Я чувствовала свою мимику, и понимала что рожа у меня сейчас что надо. Растерянность, шок, потрясение. По комнате прокатились густые массивы энергии, определяемые как страх и паника. - Ольга, что случилось?

\- Где болит, слышишь меня? - к тусовке подключился Такео, держась за спиной Тао. Возле меня, словно из ниоткуда, появился Рагар, заставляя Инну Тимофеевну отпрянуть со вскриком, держась за сердце.

\- Вот чертеня, откуда ты такой выпрыгнул, а? Еще инфаркта мне не хватало! - Рагар донельзя удивленно посмотрел на постороннюю для него, пока что, женщину, что отчитывала его как мальчишку. А она тем временем продолжила. - Нацепил на себя балахон как сатанюга и пугает людей. Не паникуйте! - Инна Тимофеевна прикрикнула, поочередно смотря на всех, с легким укором. - Олечка просто немного переволновалась, первого пинка от дитя достала.

\- Оно уже пинается? - М-24 смотрел то на меня, то на старушку, и мне не осталось ничего другого, как пожать плечами и кивнуть, мол, не уверена, но вроде да. Пока что я все еще была немая от нахлынувших волнений. Момент был действительно... Неописуемым. И странным. Я не воспылала внезапно любовью к ребенку, но вот то, что скоро будут роды, и начнутся пеленки-плачи-ночные кормления ясно встало перед глазами. И именно эти картинки вызывали ступор. Сбежать, что ли, в другой мир сразу после родов? Я согласна куда угодно, хоть к Игнотусу, хоть к Кромбелю, хоть на гору, где рак свистит.

_Ай-яй-яй. Франкенштейн тебе бы этого не простил,_ \- Раймонд, как всегда, нашел момент чтобы подслушать. Правда, моя личная шизофрения с ним согласилась, и я резко почувствовала себя лишней при этом разговоре. Мотнула головой, прерывая эту связь, и осмотрелась вокруг. Все что-то между собой обсуждали, кто-то говорил по телефону с Франкенштейном, Розария, спустившаяся на шум, обеспокоено на меня поглядывала.

\- Ольга, детишки совсем не чувствуют от тебя ничего, - снова поучительно заговорила со мной Инна Тимофеевна, заметив, видимо, в моих глазах проблески какого-то понимания. - Я понимаю, ты потрясена подобным вывертом судьбы, но пойми, - старушка сжала мою ладонь, смотря в глаза. - Нет ничего хуже, чем нелюбовь, которую чувствуешь от родителей, - я прикусила губу, понимая о чем она говорит не по наслышке. Не раз сама задумывалась, а любят ли меня вообще папа с мамой. - Беременность, это время, чтобы выработать связь с ребенком. А ты им этого упрямо не даешь. Попробуй иногда поговорить с ними, погладить живот. Дети ни в чем не виноваты.

\- Д-дети? - я приподнялась на локтях, удивляясь, что она так легко говорит о том, что еще недавно было для нас с Франкенштейном тайной. - Я действительно ношу не одного?

\- Действительно, Оленька, действительно.

\- Живот больше ожидаемого, это да, да и анализы, - я положила свои ладони на место, охваченное Копьем, чувствуя какую-то легкую меланхолию. Да уж, видимо, придется смириться с будущим материнством. Было бы это в другом мире, с другим мужчиной и при других обстоятельствах - скорее всего, сделала бы все, чтобы сделать аборт или отдала бы детей в детдом. Ну не получится из меня толковой матери!

_А ты думаешь, что из меня бы вышел хороший отец, не будь тебя рядом?_ \- вкрадчиво отозвался голос в моей голове. Я нахмурилась, погладив задумчиво живот, словно пытаясь его пригладить и сплющить. _Тебе не стоит так пугаться, ты не одна. Это ведь в тебе говорит страх._ \- задумчиво подняла взгляд, переваривая слова Франкенштейна, и наткнулась на шаловливый взгляд Киры. Впрочем, что он задумал, я поняла уже в следующую секунду.

\- Жирный, как поезд пасажирный, - не успела я возмутиться такой издевке, как Инна Тимофеевна повернулась к нему, уже открыв рот, чтобы его отчитать, но стоящий рядом М-24 был быстрее, и отвесил дружески-поучительный подзатыльник. Правда случилось то, чего не ожидал никто. Кирилл, смешно вылупив глаза, по инерции полетел лицом в стеклянной стол, от чего последний, не выдержав такого зверского столкновения, рассыпался осколками, и наш личный мастер троллинга на минималках плюхнулся на землю. М-24 был растерян, смотря на свои руки. Инна Тимофеевна удивленно замерла, не понимая что произошло, так как это действие было совершено на нечеловеческой скорости. Не отнимая рук от пуза, я подорвалась на ноги, но потом собралась и протянула Кире руку помощи.

\- Кира, дружище, я... Я не понимаю как это произошло! - М-24, явно перепуган, помог мне усадить оборотня. Кровищи было, мама не горюй! Нос разбит, в щеке и в шраме торчали толстые осколки стола.

\- Рагар, беги в лабораторию и принеси мне перевязочные принадлежности, они возле томографа, - я подняла взгляд, отмечая как быстро умчался Кертье, а из кухни на шум вышли Раймонд, Сейра и Раэль. Они с удивлением смотрели на товарищей по линии "М", особенно на пострадавшего Кирилла. Я посмотрела на эту тусовку, и тут же решила и их использовать. - Мисс Сейра, принесете из кухни воды и бумажные полотенца? - благородная кивнула, и спустя секунду все появилось на диване возле пострадавшего, а потом там же появились принесенные Рагаром принадлежности. Надела перчатки, взяла салфетку и, намочив ее в воде, стала протирать лицо Киры. С одной стороны надо мной и моим невольным пациентом сокрушался М-24, а Инна Тимофеевна отошла от ступора.

\- Что это вообще было? Что произошло?

\- Это, Инна Тимофеевна, внучка вашего карма настигла, за то что обзывается вне поле боя, - слегка ухмыльнулась оборотню, на что он хотел поджать губы, но не смог из-за осколка застрявшего в шраме. М-24 стоял смирно, как соляной столб, лишь изредка отрываясь от лица товарища. Вытащив все осколки, смыв кровь, и залепив пластырями пострадавшие участки лица, я дала Кире добро сесть удобнее, только не запрокидывать голову вверх - из носа все еще текла кровь, тампоны были изрядно покрасневшие. А я в тишине зала повернулась к М-24. Создала на одной из рук круглый щит из Копья, улыбаясь здоровяку. - Бей со всей дури.

\- Ольга?

\- Бей давай. Не бойся, поверь мне, - модифицированный, впрочем, долго не дал себя уговаривать, так как мне доверял больше всех. Когда он уже замахнулся для удара, послышался звук открываемой двери. Не смотря на то, что Франкенштейн явно мчался домой, как никогда, М-24 успел ударить, и я отбила удар только благодаря своей силе, что окутала щит. Иначе могла бы и упасть. Но сила действительно у М-24 подскочила. Но подумать об этом я не успела, так как Франкенштейн с громким рычанием набросился на М-24. Началась неразбериха, Розария вместе с Кирой увели из гостиной Инну Тимофеевну, Франки атаковал М-24 не заботясь ни о чем, кроме внезапного оппонента.

\- Эй-эй-эй, Франкенштейн, успокойся, - я дернула его за руку, оттягивая от защищающегося М-24 и посмотрела на оружие довольно красноречиво. - Копье убери, сделай глубокий вдох и послушай меня, - меня не послушались, что немного меня раздражало, но я продолжала. - М-24 ничего мне не сделал.

\- Я собственными глазами видел как он на тебя напал! - Франкенштейн прикрикнул на меня, что меня изрядно удивило, а потом - разозлило и я посмотрела на него исподлобья. - То что ты успела защититься - еще ничего не значит!

\- Франкенштейн, прекрати, - максимально спокойно, насколько смогла, сказала ему, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. - Я его сама попросила, - на лице ученого появилось удивление и непонимание, его взгляд с меня медленно съехал на растерянного М-24.

\- И зачем? Если ты хотела спарринга, не обязательно было разрушать гостиную, - Франкенштейн красноречиво посмотрел на осколки под ногами, что еще недавно были столиком.

\- А это не я разбила, это Кира, - я скосила взгляд на осколки, смотря, не впилось ли чего в тапочки. - Лицом.

\- Лицом? - казалось, сильнее недоумевать человек не умеет, но Франкенштейн явно показал мастер-класс. Чтобы не сотрясать воздух лишними словами, я просто поймала его ладонь, передавая мои воспоминания. Недоумение сменилось задумчивостью, Франкенштейн невольно приложил ладонь к подбородку глядя на М-24.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я так поступила? - улыбнулась Франкенштейну, а потом посмотрела на М-24. - Видимо, твой организм развивается благодаря удачной трансплантации. Пошли, я проверю тебя еще, и... - закончить мне не дали. Франкенштейн поймал мою ладонь, а я удивленно склонила голову в бок.

\- Ольга, может не будешь сейчас лезть туда? Еще облучение словишь, а твой организм...

\- Да что ты такое говоришь? - возмущенно вырвала свою руку из его хватки, понимая что мне врут. Ну, или, если быть точнее - не договаривают. Волнение насчет облучения у Франкенштейна, конечно, было, но в его голове было только то, что его дети пинались, пока его не было и сейчас он бы хотел быть начеку, чтобы тоже это почувствовать. И самое возмутительное было то, что он не сказал об этом прямо, а попытался найти какие-то отговорки. Терпеть не могу неискренности от близких. - Ничего мне не будет.

\- Оля, в этом нужды нет, - Родерик поравнялся с нами и я только вскинула бровь. От него шло ощущение скрытой радости и большого открытия. Такие эмоции при этом его домашнем бесформенном балахоне, шортах, несуразной гульке на голове и розовых тапочках были едва ли не смешными. Посмотрела на него выжидающе и он продолжил. - Я думаю, что знаю что с М-24. Он просто пробуждается.

\- Но пробудился в какой роли? - не отрицаю, доля смысла в этом была. - М-24 не может пробудиться как наследник, ведь ему подошел только кровный материал Кадейрна, а Сейра вот она возле нас, - я посмотрела на благородную, что подошла ближе. - Мисс Сейра, можете призвать Косу Смерти?

\- Сейчас попробую, - благородна немного расставила руки, произошел всплеск энергии, от которого перекосилась картина, что была ближе к нам, а в руках у девушки было ее оружие, целое, не изменившееся. - Коса есть. И отец по ментальной связи отзывается, говорит, с ним все в порядке.

\- Значит, не по ветке Роярд пробудился М-24, - Родерик, не чувствуя себя проигравшим, повернулся к модифицированному, сделав серьезное выражение лица. - М-24, смотри мне в глаза, хорошо? - я непонимающе посмотрела на бывшего правителя Лукедонии, потом на нахмурившегося Франкенштейна и погрустневшую Сейру. Что с ним собираются делать?

Впрочем, очень быстро я об этом узнала. Франкенштейн одним движением руки перекрыл мне путь и я все-таки остановилась. Не станут же они вредить ему у меня на глазах. Иначе получили бы от меня по самое не балуй. Родерик поймал М-24 за голову, и стал прожигать его взглядом. Я чувствовала те массивы энергии, что окутали комнату, и когда я стала оглядываться по сторонам, то заметила что на огонек заскочили наши братья-Ноблесс, а остальные наши жители подсматривали, то и дело поочередно высовывая голову из-за угла. Когда мой взгляд снова вернулся к Родерику и М-24, то с удивлением отметила что тот хмурится, как от сильной головной боли, а Родерик что-то шепотом ему подсказывает. В итоге, бывший Лорд его отпустил и модифицированный упал на землю, упершись руками в осколки, а правая рука сжимала оружие духа Кравеев.

\- Кнут? - я легко отстранила руку Франкенштейна, подходя ближе, чтобы рассмотреть золотую ручку, но ближе не подходила. Только когда М-24 поднял на меня алые глаза, полные осмысления, с таким выражением лица, словно только что пробежал марафон, я протянула ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. - Но каким образом это возможно? Твой организм же костный мозг Игнесс отверг... - задумчиво сказала вроде как М-24, но одновременно с тем, не от него ожидала ответа.

\- Кравеи всегда считали себя приближенными к Ноблесс, оттуда и их снобизм, - словно и не услышав моего вопроса, ответил Родерик, тоже наблюдая за кнутом, что стал поблескивать красными вспышками. - Их оружие духа позволяло им заниматься исполнением наказаний, которые назначал Лорд. Так было при правлении моего отца, но я снес явное распределение роли глав кланов, не желая вешать ярлыков. Кнут был символом наказания и в некотором роде - справедливости.

\- Кравеи должны были быть представителями дисциплины среди других глав, - подхватил Рейзел.

\- Но как оказалось, к дисциплине они склонны не были, если посмотреть, как Роктис пренебрег воспитанием Игнесс. Больше они волновались о вопросе их выживания и продолжения ветки семейства, - Раймонд покивал головой, а мы с М-24 только переводили взгляд с одного говорящего на другого, пока что не понимая как это связано с Кнутом, но Франкенштейн вдруг распахнул глаза, смотря то на мужчин, то на нас.

\- Ох, теперь я понимаю, - кивнул ученый. - Пусть после трансплантации и было отторжение костного мозга, но клетки крови перенеслись. А у благородных кровь это...

\- Второй, после души, источник жизненной силы, - прервала Франкенштейна, теперь тоже понимая что произошло. Но глядя на неуверенное выражение лица М-24, продолжила. - Кнут Кравеев воззвал к тебе, М-24, как к единственному живущему носителю их крови. Пусть костный мозг Игнесс тебе не подошел, но кроветворный процесс был запущен, и поэтому именно сейчас, когда в твоем теле накопилось достаточное количество ДНК, максимально подходящими к наследованию по линии Кравей, ты смог пробудиться.

\- Получается, я теперь действительно благородный?

\- Именно, - Родерик улыбнулся, глядя на мужчину, но потом перевел взгляд на оружие духа, которое тот сжимал, словно боялся выпустить из руки. - Правда, тебе нужно будет еще многому обучиться, в том числе и призыву, и обращению с Кнутом. Но когда освоишь эти знания, то думаю, что можешь даже подкатить к Раскрее, на тему номинации на главу клана, - блондин подмигнул ему, но М-24 остался серьезным.

\- Нет. Я не думаю, что свяжусь более тесно с Лукедонией, - М-24 посмотрел на оружие духа, и приподнял его, словно хотел показать другим. - Наличие Кнута не изменит моего происхождения. Я был человеком, и в душе, я более чем уверен, им же и останусь.

\- Тут уж я поддерживаю, - кивнула на слова М-24, посмотрев на Родерика. - Не уверена, что М-24 вольется в эту вашу благородную тусовку.

\- Мое дело предложить, - Родерик пожал плечами, оглянувшись на стоящую позади Сейру. - Раз уж ты вытащила на свет Косу, то может покажешь Эмычу, как обходиться с оружием духа? - благородная коротко кивнула и они удалились вниз, а вот на их место пришли все, кто подслушивал. Кое-кто стал прибирать, некоторые объясняли происходящее Инне Тимофеевне, а я собирала уцелевшие гостинцы из России. Большой трагедии не было, только одна банка с огурцами разбилась, я тяжело вздохнула, глядя на такое жирное пятно на этом отличном ворсистом ковре. Франкенштейн смотрел на это пятно с плотно сведенными губами, явно понимая, что ковра спасти нам не дано, но вместе с тем - явных виновников этого происшествия не было.

***

После уборки, когда уже стемнело, мы с Франкенштейном расположились удобно на диване. Я сидела возле него вплотную, а он держал свою руку на животе, надеясь почувствовать в следующий момент пинок от детей. Я читала какую-то книженцию по воспитанию ребенка. Впрочем, чтиво это было так себе, так что я себя радовала тем, что отдельные перлы зачитывала вслух, и мы с Франкенштейном вместе предлагали вариант, который бы нам в такой ситуации подошел, и исправляли это, зачеркивая печатные строки, и поверх расписав нашим вариантом. Сидели мы в гостиной в гордом одиночестве, остальные домашние были кто где - модифицированные вместе с молодняком благородных громко праздновали новоявление М-24 как неофициального каджу, причем праздновали довольно громко, ни от кого не скрываясь, и затащив на этот праздник даже Кадейрна и Родерика. Инна Тимофеевна уже давно легла спать, отсыпаться после дороги, а Кадисы, вместе с Музакой пошли на вечернюю прогулку. Долго наша идиллия не длилась, и на крыльце раздался уверенный топот, который я, казалось бы, уже наизусть знаю. 

\- Вечерка, Оля-ля... Ааа... И тебе, Франкенштейн, - моя подруга немного смутилась, прикрывая шею воротником и я послала ей уничтожающий взгляд.

\- Алекси...

\- Да-да?

\- Ты же у Шинву была, помочь с готовкой из-за ноги, если я не ошибаюсь?

\- К-конечно, - подруженька покраснела как тот маков цвет, а Франкенштейн, не отрывавший от меня рук, а потому понимающий, о чем я думаю, деликатно кашлянул, словно поперхнулся.

\- И что ты там прячешь? - подруга промолчала, глядя на меня умоляюще, мол, если знаешь то зачем спрашиваешь? Видимо, не хотелось признаваться в присутствии Франкенштейна. Я скрыла лицо в ладонях, и смачно, громко простонала с полным чувством беспомощности. - Просила же тебя, как человека просила, не лезь с шашнями ни к кому из этого мира!

\- Подруга просто идет по твоим стопам, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, а я послала ему уничтожающий взгляд.

\- Оленька, милая, ну я пыталась, говорила что я не отсюда, он ведь все знает же, но он говорил что ему все равно, что он подождет, - явно с нервов Алекси стала разминать свои ладони, воротник упал, являя нам с Франкенштейном большущий бордовый засос, со следами от зубов. Франкенштейн задумчиво посмотрел на это, потом посмотрел в глаза Алекси, ожидая, пока она переведет взгляд со своих ладоней на нас.

\- Александра, такое дело очень опасно, в сонной артерии может сформироваться тромб и дойти до мозга, провоцируя инсульт, - подруга инстинктивно прижала руку к месту, где был засос, стремительно краснея. - Лучше скажи Шинву, чтобы метил тебя... Кхм... В менее опасных местах, - повернувшись к любимому могла увидеть одну из его самых хитро-обольщающих улыбочек. - Или если хотите, я могу прочитать вам лекцию насчет половых отношений и их безопасности, - Алекси спрятала лицо в ладонях и с визгом сбежала с гостиной. Мы с Франкенштейном подождали минуту и, услышав, что хлопнули двери в комнату модифицированных, где скорее всего исчезла моя подруга, не сдержали ехидных смешков.

Конечно, мы с Франкенштейном тоже не всегда умом в кровати руководимся, иначе я бы не носила сейчас детей, но все-таки мы вели себя как взрослые. А вот Алекси рядом с Шинву словно подстраивалась под его возраст, заодно теряя и багаж знаний, накопленный за шесть лет, которые разделяют эту парочку. Насмеявшись вдоволь и обсудив все плюсы и минусы этой ситуации, мы вернулись к прежнему занятию. Правда я не успела и двух страниц прочесть, как снова раздались шаги на крыльце, и в дом вошел один из нехватающих жильцов. Правда, когда я увидела его внешний вид, то обалдела. Волосы прекрасно уложены, глаза подведены широкими стрелками, чокер-ошейник с шипами... Привстала, сделав пару шагов вперед, оставляя Франкенштейна на диване. Впрочем, он тоже был шокирован, так как не отметил даже как я ловко освободилась из его рук.

\- Урокай, откуда ты такой красивый пришел? - склонила голову вбок и благородный вздохнул, стягивая чокер.

\- Я был у Суйи, - нахмурилась, пытаясь подать ему какие-то знаки, чтобы не продолжал. Он вел себя явно раскованнее, чем обычно, видимо, выпил. - Она должна была пойти на какую-то полу-официальную вечеринку и позвала меня, чтобы я ее сопровождал.

\- Надеюсь, никаких непотребств по отношению к Суйи с твоей стороны не было? - Франки поднялся, встав у меня за спиной, и не успела я облегченно вздохнуть осмотрительности Урокая, как мои чаяния были разбиты, как еще недавно столик в гостиной.

\- А даже если и были, то что? - Урокай посмотрел на Франкенштейна, а я уже спиной почувствовала то напряжение, что сгущается в воздухе. - Я ей нравлюсь, она мне нравится, и я не собираюсь больше этого скрывать. И если ты скажешь что мы не пара, - грозно посмотрел благородный, нацелившись пальцем в блондина, - то значит, ты расист.

\- Угнетенный ты наш, дело не в расе а в возрасте. Ты намного ее старше, даже если брать поправку на твой возраст по меркам благородных, - голос говорящего еще был спокоен, но по лицу Франки было заметно, что возможна драка. Урокай же смотрел максимально нагло, и, чтобы не произошло непоправимого, я стала его выталкивать из зала, надеясь что дорогу до своей комнаты он найдет. - Она еще юная девушка, которой так легко голову вскружить.

\- Любви все возрасты покорны! - Урокай пытался сопротивляться мне, подняв вверх руку и оглядываясь на Франкенштейна.

\- Это не любовь а педофилия, изврат! - в тон Урокаю ответил Франкенштейн и, когда я вернулась в гостиную, вытолкав благородного, тот посмотрел на меня с укором. - Ты знала?

\- Да, - смысла лгать не было. - Но пока я за ними наблюдала, выглядело все действительно так, словно Суйи упорно добивалась его внимания. И если ее не оттолкнула правда о нем, и о всех нас...

\- Ольга, это недопустимо, - Франкенштейн меня перебил и я возмущенно на него посмотрела. - Возможно Суйи только пробует почву, пытаясь понять, как можно, а как нельзя, а этот... Змейчатый, - с растущим негодованием заметила, что Франкенштейн явно хотел выбрать другой эпитет, - просто решил охмурить ее. И я вижу, у него отлично получилось.

\- Франкенштейн, да ладно тебе. Если бы что-то было не в порядке, Суйи бы точно сказала. Она далеко не невинная овечка, иначе в шоу-бизнес не пробилась бы. Да и у нас с тобой тоже, заметь, та еще разница в возрасте.

\- У нас с тобой совсем другой случай, - нехотя кивнула, но решила стоять за их отношения до последнего. Наша звездочка заслуживает счастья, да и Урокаю тоже не помешало бы остепениться. - А вот этого изврата нужно остановить, - руки Франки поглотило Копье и я тут же поймала его предплечья, чтобы остановить.

\- Мы ничего не будем с тобой менять и никого не будем останавливать. Это их дело.

\- Ты понимаешь, что поступаешь сейчас как преступница? Укрываешь преступника, вместо того, чтобы это прекратить.

\- Что ты сказал? - я выпучила глаза, не веря в то, что услышала, и почувствовала как искажается от возмущения мое лицо. Пошла на кухню, налив себе воды, и, держа кружку, упиралась в свой бок, глядя на Франкенштейна сквозь прикрытые глаза. - Какие законы я преступаю? Человеческие? Смешно слышать это от того, кто делает это _регулярно_. Впрочем, я не отрицаю, нарушаю, да. И человеческие, и законы благородных, хотя бы потому что мне плевать. И раньше тебя это не смущало.

\- Хочу заметить, что если бы ты не стянула сюда весь этот народ, то ничего подобного бы не было!

\- Теперь хочешь сказать, что я еще и виновата?! Знаешь что, пошел ты! Ты прекрасно знаешь на какие жертвы я иду каждый раз, только чтобы исправить _твои_ ошибки прошлого! - По кухне раздался гулкий звук разбитой керамики.

Мы еще несколько минут взаимно друг друга обвиняли, чуть ли не крича на весь дом. Кроме той кружки я разбила еще две тарелки и вазу, но в итоге все закончилось хлопком двери и моим бегством. Надеюсь, теперь я забегу дальше Владивостока, чтобы он обломался с поиском меня, если я ему еще нужна. А я справлюсь. Не впервой, все-таки.


	62. Часть 61

Не знаю почему, но ноги сами меня занесли на земли оборотней. Бег мне не особо помог обуздать эмоции, так как Копье, стерегущее детей подливало масла в огонь. На границе их территории было тихо и пустынно и, чтобы явить себя народу, я долбанула со всей силушки в лежащую неподалеку скалу, оставшуюся от прошлых сражений, разваливая ее на кусочки. На встречу мне выпрыгнул Зураки, глядя крайне недоверчиво и подозрительно, и я скинула с себя плащ Рагара, что в прошлый раз дал мне Раджек, приветливо помахав ему ладошкой.

\- Дружииище, как поживаете? - оборотень и глазом не моргнул, только красноречиво перевел взгляд на раздолбанную скалу. Вот не надо тут, эти камушки теперь отлично вписываются в ландшафтный пейзаж! - Я тут мимо пробегала, и вспомнила, что у меня дельце к Лунарк есть. Позовешь ее?

\- Пошли, - Зураки повернулся ко мне вполоборота, - поговорите спокойно в здании. Мы ведь не дикари, - несколько насмешливо вскинула бровь, но не стала комментировать его слова, просто последовав за оборотнем. Правда, в здание я не зашла, подождав снаружи. Там-то и встретила нашу недавнюю гостью.

\- А ты что здесь забыла? - оборотниха сжала руки в кулаки, гневно на меня смотря. Все еще возмущена, что я ее тапкой хлопнула? Ну... По сути времени прошло всего ничего.

\- И тебе привет, Этель, - ухмыльнулась ей, приветливо помахав ладошкой. - Неужто головонька еще болит? Или это скорее крик поруганной чести?

\- Ты-ы, - блондинка выдвинула когти, видимо, еще не научившись сдерживать свою трансформацию, а я только хмыкнула. Впрочем, не успел наш разговор перетечь в нечто больше, как появилась Лунарк в белом балахоне. Этель презрительно фыркнула, войдя в здание, оставив нас с Лунарк вдвоем. Я улыбнулась Лунарк, но улыбка была насквозь фальшивая. Во мне все еще бурлил гнев и эти эмоции хотелось куда-то выплеснуть. А где еще найти достойных спарринг-партнеров, как не в землях оборотней? Но дела действительно нужно было уладить.

\- Ольга? Ты какими судьбами тут? - эта женщина смотрела на меня с долей скепсиса, не было ни капли покорности в ее взгляде. - И зачем позвала меня?

\- Ты уже отказалась от звания Пятой Старейшины или еще нет?

\- А что, по твоему, должна? - вопрос прозвучал с некоей бравадой, но в ее эмоциях я чувствовала волнение. Видимо, в ней только вызревала подобная идея.

\- Ни в коем случае, - хитро улыбнулась, приобняв Лунарк. - Если ты от этого титула откажешься, это будет прямым приглашением для Союза на подбой ваших земель. Сама подумай, Мадук умер, ты ушла... Вывод напрашивается один - оборотни в затруднительном положении. А Союз - человеческая организация, и подмять другую расу для них будет благословением свыше. Так что не делай этого. Наоборот, покажи, что оборотни еще полны сил и не сломлены. Чтобы у них даже искушения подобного не было.

\- С-спасибо за помощь? - неуверенно протянула Лунарк, пытаясь высвободиться из моей хватки, но у нее не получилось, и я отпустила ее только когда она расслабилась. Такой коктейль эмоций мне был очень-очень на руку, я ими упивалась, глядя на нахмурившуюся собеседницу. - Это действительно дельный совет, и думаю, ты не стала бы его давать просто так. Ты чего-то хочешь?

\- Да почему бы сразу не давала? Я же вам говорила, за советом можете приходить. Суть понимаешь в чем... - я сложила руки на груди, пнув камушек, что был возле меня, и с тихим матом наблюдая, как мой тапочек полетел следом. Уже хотела по привычке запрыгать за ним на одной ноге, но меня быстро выручил енот, созданный Копьем, принося мне тапок и сразу исчезая. Лунарк стояла в глубоком шоке, смотря на то как я использую свое оружие не по назначению. Это ты еще не видела как я мороженное ем, если поблизости не оказывается ложечки! - Если у вас начнется смута - сюда по любому прибежит Музака. А за ним подтянется половина нашего дома. Да и Эшлин снова будет плакать, - я недовольно покачала головой, видимо задев что-то в тонкой душевной организации Лунарк, так как та нахмурилась, выглядя донельзя опечаленной. - Но ты была права, я кое-чего хочу, - ее розовые глаза посмотрели на меня с явным неудовлетворением, но по лицу нельзя было ничего прочитать. - Ты же не будешь против, если я сама испытаю на поле боя ваших новых, не модифицированных воинов? - и для подтверждения своих намерений еще и костяшками пальцев похрустела. На лицо Лунарк легла глубокая тень.

***

Фанна, девушка с желтоватого цвета мехом, сидела на скале, обняв колени, смотря в одну точку, и время от времени тяжело вздыхала, не сумев стереть с лица выражения полного шока.

Фригерн лежал на земле в полной отключке, раскинув накаченные недавно руки и ноги в стороны, напоминая звезду, а Гринта сидела возле него, баюкая сломанную руку и пытаясь не плакать от боли, сжимая зубы.

Адгер задумчиво глядел на меня, поблескивая черным мехом, пока рана на груди заживала неспешно, будто наглядно показывая, что у него сила не слишком сильных оборотней и не такая уж она феноменальная. Возле него сидела Этель, протирая полотенцем то рану Адгера, то свои раны, но в отличии от него - ее повреждения были более поверхностны. А вот сломанная нога...

Я стояла неподалеку от них, хрустя шеей. Мне, конечно, тоже досталось, причем неплохо, Фригерн неплохо так полоснул когтями по спине, а Гринта причастилась к перелому костей ладони. Эти брат и сестра, пожалуй, были не только самые бойкие, но и натасканные в боевом искусстве. Но если учитывать что я быстро сменила свое мнение, предлагая вместо отдельных спаррингов - групповое нападение, то дело было плохо. Оборотням еще нужно было очень многому научиться. И много тренироваться. Я сделала пару шагов им на встречу, глядя сверху вниз.

\- Ребята, кто вас тренирует?

\- К ним приставили Башума и Мирай, - вскинув бровь, посмотрела на Лунарк, что ответила вместо ребят. - Мы решили что для начала это было бы хорошо.

\- Ну я рада вашему решению, но... - придирчиво посмотрела на оборотней, и Фанна, что как раз в этот миг отвисла, поежилась от моего взгляда и ее прошиб холодный пот. - Но если они хотят стать достойными бойцами клана, то им стоит увеличить нагрузку. Пускай тренируются с Зураки и Дорантом.

\- Они нас вкатают в землю! - возразила Этель и я тяжело на нее посмотрела.

\- Ну а сейчас тебя вкатала в землю я. Если тебе так приятнее, то можешь получать люлей от чужих, а не от своих. Но я думала, что предпочтительные для тебя было бы все-таки чему-то научиться, а не только громко лаять, - Этель в ответ скрипнула зубами, а я ухмыльнулась.

\- Лунарк, позовешь мне кого-нибудь для спарринга? - Я улыбнулась оборотнихе, что стояла в сторонке крайне недовольная. - А то ребята еще молодые, не обученные, даже как разогрев не считаются.

\- Моя кандидатура тебе подойдет, богиня? - повернула голову и губы тут же искривились в ухмылке.

\- О, Кентас, разве тебе в таком деле можно отказать? - создала на руке когти из Копья, и не ожидая, пока оборотень трансформируется - напала.

Битва с Кентасом разнилась от битвы с молодыми бойцами клана едва ли не кардинально. Вначале, пренебрегая своим партнером, я пару раз повалялась в пыли, не успевая его даже как либо существенно задеть. Но потом наши шансы немного выровнялись, когда я пустила в ход свои хитрости: то колья, сделанные из Копья запустила, чуть ли не попадая по сидящим сзади адептам, то пылюки в лицо швырнула мощным порывом ветра, то землю из-под ног убрала. И главное - старательно уклонялась. Но вопреки моим ожиданиям, на Кентасе это впечатления не произвело, даже когда просвистела когтистой лапой в миллиметре от его лица. Потом, вовремя вспомнив, что это спарринг, а не схватка, убрала с рук энергию Копья, но зато сделала себе мощные тигриные лапищи, и уже ими делала подсечки и ставила удары без опаски. Но снова мимо, мой оппонент дрался как-то... Без огонька, что ли? Такое меня не устраивало, и я материализовала себе доспехи из сил контракта. Причем практически сразу услышала в голове голос Раймонда.

_Ольга, ты с кем в бой полезла, что тебе понадобились силы контракта?_

_С оборотнем,_ \- не желая палить контору насчет моего местонахождения, сжала руку в кулак, уже собираясь к следующей атаке, как доспехи вдруг исчезли. - _Раймонд, что за дела?_

_Не дури. Возвращайся домой, или скажи где ты и мы придем. Твой ненаглядный уже волосы на голове себе рвет. Рейзел уже не выдерживает его мыслей, пожалей хотя бы моего брата._

_Шиш ему, так и передай от меня!_ \- я еще больше взбесилась, глядя на Кентаса с неприкрытой яростью, и это его, похоже, наконец торкнуло. По крайней мере, на его лице было такое искреннее удивление, что я невольно ухмыльнулась. С доспехами или без, я буду драться. Я приняла половинчатую трансформацию в тигра, по типу той, которая была в бою с Мадуком, с трудом удерживая Копье, что молило на тысячу голосов об новой душе. Нападала я быстро, стремительно, хлеща когтями и рыча, за всем этим не сразу заметив, что что-то не так.

\- Кентас, что ты, мать твою, делаешь?! - злобно рыкнула, когда до меня дошло что оборотень банально мне поддается, стараясь не причинить вреда. Тот от моей интонации вздрогнул, а Лунарк и вовсе смылась с поля боя. - Ну?

\- Почему ты не сказала, что беременная? - я невежливо приоткрыла морду, которая у меня сейчас была вместо лица. Впрочем, облик тигрицы тоже сошел на нет и я слегка насмешливо посмотрела на оборотня.

\- А раньше тебе это не мешало как-то, - раздосадованно протянула, и увидела как у оборотня исчезла трансформация. Вот и обломился мне спарринг!

\- Я просто думал, ты поправилась... - пробормотал этот детина, и я бросила ему презрительно-уничтожающий взгляд. Потом прошла мимо него, будто случайно наступая ему со всей силы на голую ступню, и подхватила свое платье, которое сняла до спарринга с молодняком, не желая уничтожать единственную на данный момент одежду. Не бегать же мне по миру в одном плаще, как эксгибиционистка. Я уже хотела подойти к Лунарк, ауру которой почувствовала неподалеку, но ее голос, который торопливо что-то шептал, пригвоздил меня к месту.

\- ... ас, и я переживаю, что она в скором времени размажет Кентаса. Она просто в ярости. Приезжайте быстрее, - я подошла ближе и, когда она сбросила звонок, встала у нее за спиной, расстроенно смотря, как она торопливо прячет телефон. - О-Ольга? А вы с Кентасом уже все?

\- И ты, Брут... -такого удара в спину я не ожидала, потому и моя грусть была не притворной. Я думала, она хоть из чисто женской солидарности не выдаст меня. Франкенштейну ведь не помешало бы немного подумать, о том, что и кому говорит и я хочу ему дать на это время. - Жив и цел твой Кентас, - я сухо бросила это, набросив плащ на плечи, и побежала вон из этих земель, словно за мной гнались.

Остановиться и передохнуть у меня получилось только спустя несколько сотен километров. Села на ближайшей поверхности, которая оказалась какой-то надгробной плитой и включила часы от Тао, которые, по сути, не снимала никогда с запястья. Так как они были синхронизированы с моим телефоном, то быстро нашла знакомый телефон, тут же пробивая его по базе данных и настраивая его локацию. Думаю, Дима не будет против моего визита вежливости.

***

Я ступала по тихим улицам возле набережной, следуя навигатору в часах. Оказалось, что на данный момент Дима находился в Питере, и жил ли он тут, или приехал к очередному клиенту, я не была уверена. Правда, когда техника привела меня у одному из жилых домов, то стало ясно, что скорее живет. Иначе остановился бы гостинице. А так даже лучше, ну, лично для меня. Я не постеснялась поздней поры, и поднялась на нужный этаж, постучав в дверь и облокотившись на стену недалеко от косяка. Дмитрий открыл мне дверь, долго и пытливо меня изучив взглядом и только потом тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ну конечно, кого еще могла принести нелегкая в такое время, - мужчина открыл шире дверь, пропуская меня вовнутрь, и я спешно сняла с себя плащ, и скинула тапки, что теперь не годились для домашнего использования.

\- Я тоже рада, что тебя вижу, Димочка, - притворно-тонким голоском прощебетала я, проходя вслед за хозяином на кухню.

\- Сбежала, да? - он взял в руки чайник, набирая воду.

\- Агась. А ты это, будущее увидел, да?

\- Да нет, мне Инна Тимофеевна звонила, - парень поставил сначала чайник на подставку, а потом открыл навесной шкафчик, вытащив две кружки. - Говорит, приехала к тебе, а ты взяла и сбежала после скандала с Франки, и пропала. Будешь кофе?

\- Вот ведь быстро вести разносятся в определенных кругах, - недовольно пробормотала, но из-за последнего вопроса поняла, что еще не все потеряно. - Нет, я буду чай. Мне кофе нельзя, я беременная.

\- О, кого ждете? - Дима подхватил пальцами печенье, что лежало около чайника, и я сложила руки на животе, улыбаясь самой лучистой улыбкой, на которую была способна.

\- Ждем Сатану, - в реакцию на мои слова и тот пискливый голос, с которым я это сказала, мой собеседник ожидаемо поперхнулся, и пришлось подойти и легко похлопать его по спине, но судя по тому, как Дима замахал руками, поняла что чуток переборщила. Я все еще слабо контролировала силу, из-за того, что не смогла в итоге спустить свой пар.

\- Ты что сказала?

\- А что слышал. Копье заслонило собой плод, и мы не знаем, кто у нас родится. Тем более, после такого-то соседства тяжело ожидать что-то другое. Но значительный плюс в том, что вскоре уже рожу. Беременность развивается быстро, из-за особенностей организма.

\- Понимаю, - Дима кивнул, показывая рукой что все уже нормально, и я, отойдя на пару шагов, наблюдала как он заливает чай. С грустным вздохом вспомнила наш домашний чай. - Расскажешь мне, что ты тут делаешь?

\- Да он меня просто задрал! - немного прикрикнула, напомнив себе наш с Франкенштейном раздор. - Мы поругались, по сути, из-за пустяка, но столько всего друг другу наговорили... - я села в кресло, стараясь обрисовать ситуацию максимально не предвзято. - По сути, виноваты были в равной степени, но стало обидно, и смотреть на него даже не хотелось, ууух, - мотнула головой, глядя на мага, что старался слушать меня внимательно, но часто зевал и смотрел широко открытыми глазами, но они то и дело смыкались чуть ли не в щелки. - Мне бы очень пригодилась твоя помощь.

\- Да? И какого рода? - Дима меланхолично протянул это, смотря на дымящуюся кружку.

\- Ты был бы не против принять у меня роды? - вот, теперь глаза моего собеседника были идеально круглой формы.

\- Ты действительно хочешь стравить меня со своим... Кхм... Кавалером?

\- Я понимаю, что это будет, как красная тряпка для быка, но если он согласится на это, то значит, что все-таки мое слово что-то еще для него да значит. Он, конечно, будет тебе помогать, потому что мы не знаем, как там будет с оружием, и позволит ли оно разродиться, но я бы хотела, чтобы он все-таки больше меня поддерживал, чем был врачом.

\- Он никогда на это не согласится, - Дима недоверчиво покачал головой, шепча что-то, что беременным отказывать нельзя.

\- Согласится, вот увидишь. Покажешь ему документы с медицинского, и как миленький согласится.

\- Ольга, ну ты-то сама уверена? - видимо, парень сейчас пытался схватиться за последнюю соломинку, надеясь меня отговорить. - У меня практики в акушерстве почти не было, я совсем по другому профилю.

\- Дмитрий, ты жизнь спасать учился? - мне кивнули в ответ. - И это самое главное. Спасти детей - второстепенная задача, главное, чтобы я в процессе не окочурилась. Все равно нет уверенности что это действительно родятся обычные дети.

\- Так у тебя еще и двойня? - Дима спрятал лицо в жесте полной беспомощности, а я и пикнуть не успела, как мои глаза знакомым образом резко заболели, и без контроля наблюдала, как мое лицо аккуратно ложиться на стол. Спасибо, хоть не с разбега.

***

Оказаться в Забвении было для меня несколько неожиданно, но не так уж и непредсказуемо. Я конечно, думала, что папочка задвинет какой-то спич Диме, или что-то в этом роде, но нет. Я оглянулась, не видя никого, и сделала шаг вперед. Потом еще один. Пустота, только звезды позвякивают, привлекая внимание, будто сказать что-то хотят. Я прикрыла глаза, на секунду прислушавшись к этому гулу, а потом широко раскрыла глаза, не веря в то, что только что увидела. Меня потянуло в противоположном направлении, и я просто побежала, но увы, в человеческом темпе. Тут, похоже, такие плюшки как модификации не действовали. Через какую-то минуту бега уловила знакомый силуэт, на секунду остановилась, сделав вдох, и побежала со всех ног. Это какая-то чудовищная ошибка! Подбежала к растерянному М-24, что с изумлением смотрел на небо, и лишь в глазах и уголках губ был намек на улыбку. Если бы я задержалась хоть на секунду - он бы точно к ним воспарил. Бросилась ему на шею, обнимая, а потом отлипла, внимательно на него глядя, будто надеясь на астральном теле увидеть раны, которые получил в реальном мире.

\- Эмыч, что ты тут делаешь? Что с тобой случилось, - я еще раз бегло осмотрела его тело, снова возвращаясь к красным радужкам. - Ты с кем-то дрался? Что у вас там произошло? - посмотрела по сторонам, боясь и ожидая увидеть кого-то еще из _моей_ семьи. - Нельзя вас ни на секунду оставить!

\- Ольга, Ольга, успокойся, - М-24 поймал меня за плечи, немного встряхнув, видимо понимая, что я уже близка к слезам. - Ничего не происходит у нас, кроме твоих поисков.

\- То есть, хочешь сказать, что ты умер вот так вот, без никаких предпосылок? - посмотрела на него укоризненно, но заметив шок и испуг, склонила голову в бок. - Серьезно ничего не произошло?

\- Я... Умер? - лицо моего друга мигом побледнело, и я уже пожалела о своих словах. - Н-но я... Я действительно ничего такого не сделал. Мы с Франкенштейном, Такео и Кадисами бежали с землей оборотней по наводке Тао, считай что по твоим следам, и я почувствовал, что падаю... И теперь тут.

\- Ты потерял сознание? Снова приступ был? Слабость, головокружение?

\- Нет, - модифицированный помотал головой, - только почувствовал, что падаю, и не могу проконтролировать это.

\- По сути, если бы ты умер, то скорее всего, распался бы пылью, ты же теперь вроде как благородный, - задумалась, приложив руку к подбородку. - Ничего не понимаю.

\- Позволь мне, дитя, пролить свет на эту ситуацию, - за плечами раздался знакомый голос, и я повернулась, но тут же удивленно замерла, не ожидая, что у моего отца гости. - Я сам стянул сюда М-24.

\- Зачем? - это был мой единственный вопрос.

\- Как ты успела заметить, ко мне пришли гости, - жестом радушного хозяина взмахнул рукой Лакрицияр. - Мой друг, о котором я тебе уже рассказывал, Викириэль, - я с любопытством посмотрела на парня, которому не дала бы больше двадцати пяти, с длинными белыми волосами, причудливо уложенными в рога и дыркой в груди. Он смотрел на меня насмешливо, как и его спутница. Она тоже притягивала взгляд. Волосы, которые вполне могли бы быть длиной до плеч, были уложены торчком, зеленые, хищные глаза, длинные, как у Киры при трансформации, ногти голубого цвета, что светились словно неон. А вот одета она была не как беловолосый парень, в одни лишь брюки, при том, явно не из нашей эпохи, а более современно. Корсет, кожаная курточка, кожаные штаны и крупная цепь на шее. Тем временем отец продолжил представлять своих гостей. - А вместе с ним пришла в гости его надзорщица-куратор, Фуъия.

\- Фурия? - я переспросила, уверенная, что ослышалась, как вдруг девушка в одну секунду оказалась возле меня, держа за шею. Радужки сменились на алые, увеличившись в размере, белки немного покраснели, и я в непосредственной близости имела возможность насладиться ее длинными клыками.

\- Не называй меня по истинному имени, по крайней мере пока я возле тебя, - друг отца подошел к ней, прижав к ее плечам какой-то камень, отчего она отстранилась от меня, прокусив себе губу, и даже не собираясь стирать струйку крови с подбородка. После двух вдохов она стала прежней, серьезно на меня глядя. - Но если хочешь поделиться со мной своей кровью, то милости прошу, назови меня так еще раз.

\- Я поняла, поняла, Фуъия так Фуъия, - вскинула руки в защитном жесте, а вот богиня посмотрела в мою сторону, прищурив глаза, а потом вмиг оказалась передо мной, приложив свои ногти к моей макушке.

\- Что я здесь вииижу.... - протянула она удовлетворено, разве только не облизываясь. - Знаешь, я бы тебя даже на каникулы в свой мир пригласила. С виду ты наивненькая, девочка-одуванчик просто, а душа... Интересная, - Фуъия зацокала языком, с улыбкой смотря мне в глаза. - Порядочно ты бы там расшевелила муравейник. Эй, Лакрицияр, пустишь ко мне дочку на каникулы?

\- Я как-то не очень смотрю на это, - отозвалась уверенно и малость дерзко, и богиня рассмеялась.

\- Ойей, нравится мне это дитя, - Фуъия прошипела, ее глаза снова стали красными, а ногти - синими. - Не хочешь ко мне, так хоть благословение дам. Хотя тебе бы стоило подумать, - почувствовала, как ее ногти плотно прижались к моей голове, и только силой воли не заорала. Меня не раз било током, когда прикасалась к чему-то наэлектризованному, а тут... Если это не было соизмеримо с ударом 220 вольт, то я точно ничего в этой жизни не понимаю. Я не могла двигаться, словно мной овладел паралич, и только могла наблюдать за богиней. - И тушки детей твоих благословлю, хотя это будет не так соизмеримо, как с тобой, - приподняв мне платье, Фуъия без проблем погрузила свою руку в мой живот, и, опустив взгляд, я только смогла заметить сверху Копья кровь. - Душ там ведь еще нет.

Я не дышала, мое сердце билось то бешено, то медленно, чертовски выпадая из ритма, это было хуже даже самого запущенного случая аритмии, но больше не было никаких плохих ощущений. Только едва уловимое тепло внизу живота, словно грелку прижала туда. Долго это не продлилось, богиня вытащила из меня ладошку, тут же облизав один из своих ногтей. Пока я пораженно за этим наблюдала, обрела возможность снова дышать, и сердечный ритм пришел в норму. Оцепенение тоже прошло, и только чудом я не хлопнулась на колени. Единственное, что меня удивляло, это то, каким чудом я выжила. Даже на животе следа на было, только Копье плотнее окружило живот.

\- Что это... За благословение? - говоря с короткими перерывами, чтобы отдышаться, я постаралась выпрямиться, в чем помог мне М-24, и заодно одернуть платье.

\- Помнишь, ты проходила персонализацию для полубогов? - я непонимающе вскинула бровь, чувствуя слабую боль в спине. - Ну, тебе должны были это дать, такой списочек с дарами, - я кивнула, припомнив свиток, что дал Мэрролейв. - Так вот, - Фуъия, видя мое понимание, с довольной улыбкой прижала ладонь к ладони, стукнув своими ногтями друг о друга. - Там был и мой дар. Каждый дар это по сути своей - благословение конкретного бога. Правда, я немного разделила это между тобой и детьми, - богиня шкодливо мне улыбнулась, и я чуть ли не взвыла понимая, что снова божества со мной играют как с новой куклой. - У тебя есть возможность управлять всем, в чем есть ток. Не только управлять, но и одушевлять, а вот твои детишки - ходячие аккумуляторы. Большего с вместилищами без душ я сделать не смогла.

\- Спасибо, - я сдержано ответила, но видя гадкую ухмылку Фуъии и полное отрешение друга отца, недовольно нахмурилась. - А стянули вы нас сюда зачем? - богиня тут же вперила в меня взгляд, с удовлетворением шепча что-то об моем темпераменте.

\- Мы пришли чтобы посмотреть на ваши оружия, - впервые за все время отозвался друг отца, а я, обратив на него более пристальное внимание, честно офигела. Эмоций в нем не было почти никаких, словно он прятался под куполом, хотя я _видела_ , что он полностью открыт. Но зато пафоса... Хоть отбавляй.

\- То, что сейчас происходит, принесет пользу Викириэлю, - на меня посмотрели с плохо скрываемой гордостью, впрочем, Лакрицияр и на М-24 посмотрел с большим одобрением. - Вы в некотором роде изменили саму суть своих оружий. Только такой излом может помочь моему другу перешагнуть через санкции суда.

\- А какое у Викириэля наказание, если можно узнать? - приподняла бровь, не способная прогнать своего любопытства.

\- После смерти каждого носителя ко мне возвращается оружие, и мне приходится лично спускаться в игровой мир, передавая его следующему владельцу. Никакой наследственности. Мне уже надоело мотаться туда-сюда, это так отнимает силы... - Викириэль вздохнул, но так искусственно, словно это было частью постановки, в которой он должен был сыграть. - У меня не остается времени на совершенствование проекта или банальную разработку нового.

\- Да и мрут эти владельцы, как мухи, - Фуъия оглядела свой маникюр, как-то хищно мне улыбаясь. - Скука смертная.

\- Ну что же... - внимательно посмотрела на М-24 и он, словно прочитав мои мысли, кивнул. - Мы призовем оружие духа. Явись, Темное Копье! - я вытянула руку, в которую тут же скользнул сгусток душ. Правда, само Копье, казалось, прибалдело от такого количества лакомых кусочков вокруг. Оно желало все души Забвения, да так, чтобы каждую распробовать на вкус. Пришлось прошипеть на свое оружие. - А ты не лопнешь, деточка?

Пока я возилась с Копьем, объясняя ему, почему я его здесь не пущу погулять и пока доходчиво толковала, во второй раз, впрочем, что пока я беременна - оно на диете, то М-24 уже вытащил кнут, держа его, полыхающего красными искрами, на вытянутой руке, словно демонстрируя его гостям. Все-таки, к роли каджу тот еще не привык. Викириэль подошел к каждому оружию по отдельности, отмечая что-то про себя, и иногда недовольно цыкая. Фуъия сначала смотрела на это с неким интересом, потом отстранилась, а потом и вовсе заскучала. Но всю ситуацию спас папа, который хитро мне улыбнулся, но при том, его глаза и эмоциональный фон говорили о какой-то щемящей нежности. Потому и его предложение прозвучало немного странно для меня.

\- Думаю, Викириэлю нужно больше данных, все таки не задаром такое путешествие огромное совершил. Ольга, почему бы тебе не сразиться с М-24?


	63. Часть 62

\- Сразиться?! - немного испугано посмотрела на своего товарища, а потом недовольно - на отца. - Пап, но ты же чувствуешь в каком я все-еще раздрае. Могу ведь и не остановиться, - М-24 от подобных слов взбледнул, неуверенно смотря то на кнут в своих руках, то на окружающих.

\- Здесь же не ваши тела, - флегматично произнес Викириэль, скользнув по мне мертвым взглядом. - Вы загостили сюда астральными телами. Можете хоть пытать друг друга.

М-24 шумно сглотнул, а вот я довольно прищурилась. Вот где я сброшу свой пар окончательно. Зафиксировала мысли на том, чтобы использовать исключительно Копье, и бросилась на модифицированного благородного. Впрочем тот, отметив как я на него несусь, тут же сделал лицо кирпичом и легко ушел с траектории моего движения, ударив кончиком кнута по ступни. Я запрыгала на одной ноге какую-то секунду, но потом прыгнула на высоту своей грудной клетки, собираясь обрушить свой удар ему на голову, но не преуспела в этом. М-24 поймал свое оружие другой рукой, растянув ремень кнута перед собой на ширине плеч, останавливая таким образом мой удар. Склонила голову вбок, улыбаясь другу одобрительно, и отпрыгнула. А потом снова напала, пытаясь попасть ему по боку, пока он замахивался кнутом, и удовлетворенно взвыла, когда у меня получилось. Правда, в следующий миг пришлось снова прыгнуть, чтобы не быть сбитой с ног оружием духа. Не успела толком приземлиться, как кнут уже возвращался, обещая "нежно" пробежаться по моей груди. Выставила блок Копьем, как еще недавно сделал мой временный противник, и с изумлением заметила как кнут обвивает мое Копье с явной целью вырвать его из моих рук. С хитрой усмешкой сменила традиционную его форму в два тесака, которые были в моих руках, поэтому М-24 притянул к себе лишь воздух и снова напала.

Гости Забвения охали и ахали каждый раз, когда Копье становилось все изощреннее и причудливее, и когда моему другу получалось искусно крутить кнутом и так и эдак. Один раз ему даже удалось поймать меня в лассо, но я сменила Копье с меча, который был прижат к моей груди, в щит и я, оттолкнув его от себя со всей силы, смогла растянуть узел и выбраться. Бой был интенсивным, поэтому мы с М-24 вместе парили в Забвении, полностью выдохшись, но если мой друг только напряженно дышал, то я блаженно улыбалась, хваля его за так быстро полученные навыки использования оружия. А использовал он его действительно грамотно и хитро. Были бы силы - похлопала бы ему, ей ~~богу~~ Лакрицияру.

\- Молодцы, ребята. Вы очень нам помогли, - отец улыбнулся в своей обычной манере, что при первом взгляде могло показаться, что он над нами издевается. Но когда я смотрела на не тронутого Викириэля, я понимала, что отец действительно старается вести себя привычным нам образом. А вот Фуъия, как я заметила, даже не пытается сдерживать эмоций, но ее оскал и плотоядный взгляд, это было последнее, что мне хотелось бы видеть и чувствовать. Потому и Лакрицияр видимо пытался нас от этого спасти. - Думаю, раз вы все так отлично продемонстрировали, то больше не обязательно вам тут находиться. Ну-ка, кыш-кыш отсюда, взрослым нужно поговорить.

Угадайте, что? Конечно, нас выкинуло оттуда.

***  
  


Я проснулась на удобной кровати, возле меня лежал М-24. Мы почти одновременно открыли глаза и посмотрели друг на друга. Потом нас привлекла потасовка неподалеку - Такео громко объяснял что-то двум Ноблесс, что смотрели на него крайне заинтересовано и время от времени замолкал, прижимая ладонь к уху, видимо, слушая Тао в наушнике. Снайпер был весь красный, мне даже стало интересно что он там им объясняет, но звуки доносились как сквозь вату. М-24 вообще жмурился словно от боли, так что мне, скорее всего, не стоило жаловаться. В другой стороне комнаты стояли Дима и Франкенштейн, причем первый что-то сосредоточенно ему говорил, а второй стоял с крайне недовольным лицом, иногда морщась, а иногда и огрызаясь. Мимику Франки, когда он это делал, я знала чуть ли не наизусть. Слух стал понемногу приходить в норму, и я услышала как Такео запнулся, тут же смотря в сторону ученого. Кадисы, стоявшие напротив нас, смотрели на наши тушки на кровати, а Такео обернулся вполоборота, так как стоял к нам спиной. Эту заминку заметили спорящие Дима и Франкенштейн, и, поймав взгляд своей блондинки, я тут же поспешно зажмурилась. На всякий случай, меня тут нет, я все еще сплю. Ученый, словно поверив в мою детскую уловку, подошел вначале к М-24, поспрашивал его о самочувствии, и, уверившись, что модифицировано-благородный будет жить и в общих чертах - здоров, отправил его вместе с Такео и Димой на кухню. Ноблесс ушли за ними, а я вдруг осознала, что мы остались одни. Черт, он меня перехитрил.

\- Прости меня, - это было первым что я услышала, и меня захлестнули эмоции искренности и раскаяния. Ставлю сотку, что ученый нарочно их проецирует, иначе не чувствовались бы так явно. Я приоткрыла один глаз и увидела только серьезное лицо с грустными глазами. - Я не знаю, отчего так получилось. Возможно стресс и недосып, возможно - просто вспылил. Но я правда понимаю, что перегнул палку. Не то ты должна слышать в такой непростой период в своей жизни. Если ты все еще обижаешься, я пойму...

\- Франкенштейн, - прервала его, смотря в глаза. - Я тоже ведь вспылила, не вали всего на себя. И я не изверг, понимаю что это и для тебя волнующий момент в жизни. Да и, - потянулась рукой к его щеке, оглаживая ее, благо блондин немного надо мной склонился, а то не дотянулась бы, - не сержусь я уже, если быть честной. Давно простила.

\- Дима мне уже сообщил, что ты хочешь, чтобы он у тебя роды принимал, - Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул и я с улыбкой кивнула. - Почему? Ты сомневаешься во мне? И подумала ли ты, что будет если Копье не позволит тебе разродиться?

\- Нет, это было бы как сомневаться в себе, - я приподнялась на локте так, чтобы наши лица были как можно ближе. И получилось, нас разделяло от силы пять сантиметров. - Я просто хочу, чтобы ты в этот момент был со мной, понимаешь? Ну а если Копье не позволит, или если случится что-то непредвиденное, или если будут осложнения, то ты же поможешь. А так, если ничего из этого не будет, то я уж лучше буду держать тебя за руку, нежели буду пытаться рассмотреть тебя за покрывалом на ногах, чувствуешь разницу? - ученый кивнул и я с улыбкой склонила голову к плечу. - Закрепим перемирие поцелуем? - Франки, услышав мою игривую интонацию, также склонил голову, но ради того, чтобы приблизиться и поцеловать. Простой нежный поцелуй, полный трепета. Мы отстранились друг от друга, и ничего не говоря вышли из комнаты.

Как только мы зашли на кухню, Франкенштейн тут же объявил, что Дима отправляется с нами. Маг в ответ только кивнул и ушел, сказав что соберет вещи. Я, тем временем, показала Франкенштейну все свои приключения, включая и те, что встретили меня в Забвении. К счастью, ничего в доме не пострадало, разве что Копье маленько вырвалось из-под контроля. Он порывался бежать прямо сейчас домой, чтобы на всякий случай обследовать меня, не повредило ли мне какое либо копание богини ногтями в моем животе. Поэтому, когда Дима вернулся с туристическим рюкзаком, то мы его слегка огорошили - ночных рейсов в Сеул не было, а Франки был не в том состоянии, когда можно подождать. Да и мне не улыбалось лететь, когда будет уже светать, придется кутаться в плащ. Потому М-24 подхватил мага на руки, который даже пикнуть не успел, как только мы выбрались из подъезда, и все дружно побежали в сторону дома.

Когда мы уже добежали к месту назначения, то вовсю разгорался рассвет. Я была закутана чересчур заботливым Франкенштейном в Рагаров плащ как в хламиду какую-то, приходилось его каждый раз одергивать, когда он норовил прикрыть мне тканью лицо, или возмущенно пищать, когда он делал попытку взять меня на руки. Подозреваю, меня бы тогда не только закутали, но и вовсе свернули в клубок для большего удобства. Только-только мы преступили порог, как я, заметив полумрак дома, с облегченным вздохом прошла в гостиную и скинула капюшон.

\- Боже, я снова дышу! - это был истинный крик души, поэтому в первый момент даже не заметила удивленных и немного испуганных Сейру, Родерика, Раэля и Рагара. Впрочем, новые лица в гостиной, в том числе Кадисы и незнакомый большинству Дима, успешно отвлекли от меня внимание остальных и я могла спокойно потопать на кухню в поисках живительной воды. Ну, или самой простой из-под крана, пока Франкенштейн не видит.

Правда, когда я уже сделала три глотка, на кухне появился Франки со скрещенными руками на груди и недовольным взглядом. Отстранила стакан, виновато улыбнулась и совсем невинным тоном ответила на его недовольство.

\- Страсть как хотелось простой водички из-под крана. Живой такой, хе-хе.

\- Для кого я делал лимонад, спрашивается? - мой негласный надсмотрщик подошел к холодильнику, вызывая у меня неподдельный интерес. А когда он и вовсе вытащил на свет сверкающий от влаги графин, с небольшими, подтаявшими кусочками льда, плавающим лимоном и мятой, то у меня просто обрадованно засверкали глаза.

\- Ты моя прелесть, мой спаситель обездоленных! - забрала из красивых ладоней графин, тут же налив себе полный стакан. - И когда только успел сделать, а?

\- Не только у девушек есть свои секреты, - подмигнул мне этот хитрюга, а потом перевел взгляд на стакан, к которому я уже собиралась основательно приложиться. - Только не залпом, пожалей горло. Не хватало тебе еще простудиться, - а ведь точно, наждачки вместо горла не хочется. Послушно сделала маленький глоток, почувствовав этот прекрасный вкус. Видимо, моя реакция была лучше всяких похвал, на что Франкенштейн обольстительно ухмыльнулся. - Я же не только запрещать умею.

\- Да-да, в этом я только что убедилась, - подмигнула блондину, почувствовав как меня смело притянули к себе за талию, чтобы я стояла боком, только чудом не разлив содержимого моего стакана. Не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, что чувствует любимый. Первое, что угадывалось - радость от воссоединения. Но так же и беспокойство. Поставила на стол стакан, повернувшись к Франки, и решила озвучить свои мысли, чтобы обошлось без недопонимания. И погладила, чтобы сгладить углы и настроить на позитивное мышление.

\- Не думай, что я сопротивляюсь или бунтую, но пока что я на осмотр не пойду, - Франкенштейн вскинул бровь, не перебивая, но неудовлетворение чувствовалось. - Для начала мне нужно посетить Копье. Хочу проверить, что там творится, а то еще недавно был бал сатаны, посвященный удовлетворению от скорого захвата свободных тел, - в моем голосе был лед, стало понятно, что настроена я решительно, так что любимый только головой кивнул.

\- Конечно, я дам тебе на это время. Но потом сразу на осмотр, дорогуша, - строго отозвался Франкенштейн, разве только пальцем мне не погрозил, и я слегка рассмеялась.

\- Спорим, пока будешь нести меня в лабораторию, я уже буду все? - игриво бросила и не потрудившись выбраться из объятий, дала себя поглотить оружию, надеясь, что все действительно получится сделать побыстрее.

***

В пространстве оружия было спокойно. Уже не было этого праздника злорадства, отдельные души, что были тут недавно, сидели где ни попадя, и завывали от голода, правда больше никак не выказывали своего неудовлетворения. Я пожала плечами, разве только не усмехаясь. Возможно, такое обстоятельство заставит их задуматься перед очередным бунтом. А времени здесь, в Копье, чтобы подумать у них достаточно. Чтобы не терять того же времени напрасно, потянулась мыслями к Грегу, и мальчишка тут же появился передо мной, с улыбкой стирая со щеки эманации Копья. В этот момент он как никогда напомнил обычного ребенка, который совсем недавно оторвался от своих архиважных дел, как например рисование красками, или забава с пластилином, чтобы появиться на зов взрослого, не способного его отыскать.

\- Ольга, ты пришла очень вовремя! - радостно воскликнул Грегори, тут же ухватив меня за ладошку и потянув куда-то в бок. Мне оставалось только молча его выслушать. - Сейчас же будет время вселения душ в твоих детей, - инстинктивно положила ладонь на свой живот, но тот был умеренно плоским, словно ни о каких родах и речи идти не могло. Хорошая же у меня, все-таки, чуйка.

\- А вы их видите? Ну, детей, в смысле, - удивленно посмотрела на Грега, прежде чем он успел скрыться от меня в толпе, что маячила неподалеку, словно все пришли концерт слушать. Правда руки моей он не отпускал, и я его не потеряла. Меня привели перед очи всех душ, которые были охочи к переносу, и я внезапно почувствовала себя неловко. По каким принципам мне выбирать душу для следующего ребенка? Ведь если я действительно выберу каких-то паинек, то Копье может серьезно взбунтоваться.

\- Нет, - паренек мне ответил прежде, чем я успела серьезно углубиться в размышление. - Мы чувствуем их жизненную энергию. Они, впрочем, очень выносливые и сильные у тебя, мы вот не смогли устоять перед этой богиней, нас словно разъедать стало, а вот детишки - выдержали, - я опустила низко голову, чувствуя себя немного совестно за то, что хотела их убить, но как только поймала эту мысль, тут же ее оттолкнула. Я хотела удалить плод. Это совсем разные вещи, они были еще не оформленные. А сейчас, когда они пинаются... Чтож, думаю теперь их уместно называть детьми. Но и сейчас я не успела толком додумать мысль, как Грег вытолкал меня в середину круга, и сам прискакал, радостно возле меня пританцовывая. Сначала я почувствовала себя с этим фактом очень неуверенно, просто растерялась, но потом подняла глаза на толпу, с силой сжав кулаки. Я тут хозяйка, я тут царица и богиня, и кто не согласен - пусть выметается в альма-матер Копье.

\- Итак, - громким, но не писклявым голосом начала я оповещение оружного населения. - Чтобы не было истерик, скандалов, и всего прочего, что у вас так отлично получается, скажу сразу, мои критерии не будут разниться, чтобы все было справедливо. Сегодня для воплощения в тело моего ребенка доступ получит самый послушный из всей вашей братии. Попрошу подойти ко мне Кэтрин Броз.

Ко мне вышла миловидная шатенка, с длинными волосами, красивым телосложением и цепким взглядом. Сразу заметно, дамочка мало того, что целеустремленная, так еще и темпераментная, в кашу не даст себе плевать. Я предпочитала не думать даже, за что ее закинуло в Копье, чтобы потом не заработать паранойи, что один из моих детей - реинкарнированная преступница. С неким запозданием отметила что она была в компании Грегори каждый раз, когда Копье бунтовало, возможно не все еще потеряно. Когда она остановилась передо мной, я вдруг отчетливо поняла, что у нее было несоответствие по сравнении с другими душами, которые я вызывала. А именно то, что она парила в воздухе как призрак. Все ее тело ниже пояса было развоплощенно. Кэтрин заметила мой взгляд и как-то грустно хмыкнула.

\- Времени у меня осталось немного, как можно заметить, - она небрежно махнула рукой, а я только склонила голову в бок.

\- Это не проблема. Твоя нынешняя оболочка и так канет в лету, - внимательно на нее посмотрела, словно пытаясь уловить малейшее сомнение. - Мы даже пола ребенка не знаем. Ты хочешь сохранить память о своей прошлой жизни?

\- Нет, - волосы Кэтрин взметнулись от такого резкого движения. - Но я думаю, что такую длинную жизнь я все-равно когда-то вспомню. Моя просьба только одна, - мой интерес наверняка отпечатался на лице, так как девушка почти сразу продолжила, едва взглянув мне в глаза. - Когда поймешь, что я - это я, то по возможности не ври. Или перенеси этот разговор на более позднее время. Мою прошлую жизнь сломала ложь, я не хотела бы, чтобы это потом повторилось снова.

\- Будь по твоему. Буду это воспринимать, как последнее пожелание, - я прикрыла глаза, по максимуму вспомнив обстановку Забвения, так как захотела испытать свои возможности и заодно не сломать обещания, что ни одна душа не покинет Копье во время беременности. Стоило мне положить руку на макушку Кэтрин, как я почти осязаемо почувствовала, как с нее слетает ее вынужденный контроль, чтобы поддержать свою оболочку. А открыв глаза, я увидела как по останкам лица катятся слезы, а сама оболочка перетекает в фиолетовый порошок. Безусловно, это не было похоже на уход в Забвении. Там от душ отрывались частички, и парили в небо, здесь же это фиолетовая, оседающая пыль. Правда белоснежный шарик души остался неизменным. Я заманила парящий шарик на свою ладонь, сжимая его до нормальных размеров, заодно втихаря раздумывая куда его приспособить. Здесь же, в астральном теле, пуза беременного у меня нет. Но нельзя было показывать своей растерянности. Например, можно было бы...

_Знойное лето. Даже ночью жара стоит такая, что пот катится с меня чуть ли не градом, но нельзя себя выдать, поэтому сижу тихо в поле с неизвестным мне растением. Родители не сочли нужным объяснить мне, что это такое, а я и не спрашивала. Сбоку послышался шорох, и я, едва дыша, вытащила дедушкин меч, который украла, когда сбегала из дома. Пользоваться им хорошо я не умела, едва держала в руках эту тяжесть, но если хочу жить..._

Стоп! Это еще что такое? Я явно видела пшеничное поле, но там словно была не я. Знания были не мои, тело не мое... Это не мои воспоминания. Я посмотрела на шарик возмущенно, от того, что мне прервали размыш...

_Кровь. Ее бескрайний океан. Она везде там, где появляюсь я. Меч - продолжение моей руки. Именно он гарантирует мне, что вокруг меня будет океан. И что удивительно, я в нем не тону. Не чувствую груза вины, не чувствую отвращения к себе. Просто позволяю литься ей там, где есть я. Но рука помощи есть, меня пытаются вытащить из этой спирали так похожих друг на друга убийств. Правда, и тут есть кровь. Но зато за именно эту пролитую кровь платят лучше._

Наемница? Нет, ты до этой помощи как раз ею и была. Сотрудница Союза? Вполне возможно, судя по тем временам, простым агентам не внедряли модификаций...

_В этот раз, меня послали незаметно убрать в пылу большой драки голубоглазого блондина. Вокруг было много монстров, но я обмазалась чесноком, сбивая их с толку интенсивным ароматом растения. За ним они слабее чувствовали мою кровь, и можно было незаметнее их прихлопнуть. Объект не был из простых, пришлось притвориться сотрудничающей с ним, убивая монстров. Правда как бы я не подступалась к нему ночью, тот бодрствовал. И в одну из провальных попыток, замаскированных под любовный интерес, он и вонзил в меня свое оружие. Тьма. Боль. **Голод**._

С трудом прервала этот поток воспоминаний, вынырнув оттуда, словно проснувшись от кошмара. Войдя в ее шкуру, на минуту я почувствовала, как меня убивает Франкенштейн и это не было одним из приятных ощущений. Это именно для меня, как для особы, что полагается на него и доверяет во всем, было в действительности кошмаром. Желая прекратить этот поток воспоминаний я просто прижала клубок с душой к солнечному сплетению, чувствуя как соответствующая чакра поглощает ее. Ребенка носят же под сердцем, так что отправить туда же и душу - совсем не глупая идея. Правда, переизбыток энергии на этой чакре уже чувствовался, что значило только то, что это мне еще ой как аукнется.

Не успела я толком отстранить ладони, как какая-то темная тень ударила меня поддых, да что там, меня просто сбили с ног. Грег возле меня изумленно ахнул, пытаясь помочь мне подняться, но я приняла его руку помощи только когда уверилась, что снова могу дышать. Ощущала я себя противно, словно проглотила огромный кусок пищи, что теперь мучительно медленно двигается по глотке, причиняя боль, только в энергетическом плане.

\- Что это было? - глаза Грегори, казавшиеся еще больше от испуга, внимательно наблюдали как вокруг моей чакры собирается энергия Копья, распространяясь все дальше и дальше, пока не появился мой живот. Почти сразу же после этого я почувствовала пинок, что не заставило меня умилиться, а только нахмуриться. Но почти сразу же после этого пришла мрачная решимость.

\- Какая. Тварь? - остальные души слегка напряглись от моего тона, а те счастливчики, что были в первых рядах, отошли на шаг назад. - Какая тварь залезла в тело без моего разрешения?! - после моего восклицания наступила тишина, потому мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как дать некую "взятку". - Тот, кто сможет мне это сообщить, после родов отправится в Забвение вне очереди, - моя аура вспыхнула, словно подтверждая мои слова. - А тот, кто попытается соврать - отправится на мучения. Отправится в место _хуже_ первозданного Копья, - после этого заявления никто не остался равнодушным, и все начали шептаться, пока ко мне не вышел уже знакомый мне мужчина.

\- Это была агент Мэри, которую ты с остальными душами привела из первого Копья, - раздвигая толпу негодующих, протиснулся ко мне этот детина, сверкая издевательской улыбкой.

\- Кед... - прошипела это не хуже змеи, и почти сразу метнулась в Забвение. Нужно бежать к папе, возможно можно будет еще что-то с этим поделать. Родить двух реинкарнированных убийц - едва ли предел моих мечтаний. Тем более, что Мэри, улизнув таким наглым образом, может и сохранить свою память. Меня ждет серьезный разговор и возможно - не менее серьезная головомойка.


	64. Часть 63

\- Пап? Папа! - я ворвалась в Забвение как тот ураган, отчего звезды, видимо, удивленные или возмущенные таким резким посещением, стали "петь" свою музыку громче обычного, словно пытаясь меня заглушить. Я завертелась вокруг своей оси, а потом, повернувшись на 180 градусов увидела отца, что парил в воздухе в некоем подобии медитации. То, что он меня не услышал, странным не было, за гулом и шумом звезд я не была уверенна что свои собственные мысли слышу. Подбежала к своему отцу, остановившись в паре метров. - Папа? - Ответом мне была тишина и полная безмятежность отца. Я нахмурилась, начиная уже немного паниковать, и словно в ответ на эти чувства - дети ощутимо пнули меня, почти синхронно. Положила руку на живот, смотря вниз с некоторым разочарованием и снисходительностью, а потом перевела взгляд на отца. - Эу, Лакрицияр, вставай, соня! - попыталась его растормошить, чутка потряхивая за плечо, но все было напрасно. От холода, что он распространял, я только удивленно отстранилась, смотря несколько ошарашенно. - Батя, да ну, не шути так! - теперь я потрясла его интенсивнее, но без результата. И когда уже хотела сесть перед ним и зарыдать, отметила что звезды на небосводе стали мигать, словно надо мной был рой самолетов. На полотне звездного неба пошли помехи, словно я смотрю телевизор, который плохо ловит сигнал. Хотя, нет, словно я _нахожусь_ в телевизоре. Но вдруг, как по щелчку пальцев все пришло в норму, а я увидела на горизонте приближающийся знакомый силуэт. Признаю, не ожидала, но в этот момент я была бы рада даже Мерролейву, или любому, кто бы мог мне объяснить что и к чему.

\- Фуъия! - уже хотела подбежать к вампирше, но она сама молниеносно оказалась рядом. - Не знаете, что с моим отцом? - я указала на его парящее тело, не оказывающее никакой реакции, и вампирша внимательно его осмотрела, словно впервые подобное видит. Даже ногтем указательного пальца откинула ему со лба прядку волос, что ей удалось, пожалуй, только благодаря длине тех же ногтей. Пятнадцать сантиметров, думаю, не меньше.

\- Двадцать три, - легко бросила богиня, и я на нее недоуменно посмотрела. - Это длина моих ногтей, если измерять в сантиметрах.

\- Оу, это... Много, - я немного смутилась, но потом прогнала навязчивые мысли, и повторила вопрос. - Так знаете что с ним? - кивком указала на отца, заставляя богиню ухмыльнуться.

\- Знаю. Он пошел на ковер к вышестоящим, сегодня собрание, - я с минуту ожидала продолжения, но поняв, что его не будет, стала расспрашивать, решив немного понаглеть. Видимо прочитав мои мысли, богиня улыбнулась уголком губ, словно разрешая это.

\- Но как он ушел, если его тело здесь? И что в таком случае вы тут делаете, если отец отсутствует? - я постаралась, чтобы мой тон звучал максимально уважительно, но к моему удивлению богиня только закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди.

\- Деточка, мне очень лестно, что ты такая воспитанная и ко всем так уважительно относишься, но давай ты мне не будешь "выкать"? - на такое я только кивнула. Раз ей будет проще таким образом, то почему бы и нет. Нестандартная она богиня, как ни крути. Хотя, что я могу знать о богах, основываясь на знакомых мне божествах? Все они так непохожи друг на друга, что кощунством было бы их сравнивать. - Это тело сейчас здесь, потому что это не истинный облик твоего отца, а, если можно так сказать, его игровое тело. Некоторые боги нематериальны, некоторые же выглядят устрашающе для смертных, потому и берут игровое тело. Для нас оно как... Хм... - богиня задумалась, смотря на меня внимательно. - Как для вас, людей, дресс-кот.

\- Дресс-код, - машинально исправила Фуъию, а потом посмотрела на нее с неким беспокойством, но она только рукой махнула.

\- Да, именно. А отвечая, что здесь делаю я... Твой отец предполагал, что если ты сюда заявишься в его отсутствие, то можешь забеспокоиться, и потому попросил меня прийти, присмотреть за тобой, и заодно за миром, - богиня посмотрела на полотно звезд и приподняла руку, стреляя из руки молнией, вызывая те помехи. Растеряно посмотрела то на нее, то на небо. - Заодно и тезидензичные настройки обнуляю, а то давно Лакрицияр не освежал тут.

\- Тезидензичные? - с интересом переспросила, но богиня только уголком губ дернула.

\- Забей. Ты сюда так резво прибежала, что-то произошло? - Фуъия обратила на меня внимание, пристально смотря, и я немного замешкалась.

\- Да, тут такая ситуация... Мое Копье потребовало пустить в свободное тело будущего ребенка одну душу из оружия, и я согласилась, но в процессе одна неучтенная душа прошмыгнула, и я хочу избавиться от нее, - моя собеседница вскинула бровь, а я только вздохнула. - Но раз отца нет, то я не знаю, что теперь... Приду когда он вернется, что ли?

\- Да ладно тебе, сбегать сразу, - с ленцой протянула Фуъия, и я уже хотела сказать об обследовании, но осеклась. В конце-концов, это она ведь мне в животе копалась. - Твой отец не обязательно нужен все это решать. Ты же его дочь, в конце-концов. Наследница, называй как хочешь. Когда его проект будет одобрен, и его сделают богом-покровителем, то ему не нужно будет присутствие здесь. Так что ты скорее всего переймешь его проект, - удивленно воззрилась на богиню, а она только ухмыльнулась мне. - А душу ты выдворять почему хочешь?

\- Поводов немало, - уверенно посмотрела в глаза богини. - Она довольно обнаглела, влезая без разрешения - это раз, два, что, возможно, будет помнить всю свою прошлую жизнь, три, наконец, она - убийца, которая решила побыть ребенком, идеально прямо-таки, кто будет дитя подозревать в смерти домашних?

\- Хмм, кого-то мне напоминает эта обнаглевшая, помнящая свою прошлую жизнь душа, - Фуъия прикусила кончик своего ногтя, пытливо на меня смотря, а я только непонимающе хлопала глазами. Видимо, не дождавшись от меня удовлетворительной реакции, она только рукой махнула. - Это будет довольно скучно, по сути, дело твое. Но! - вампирша громко отозвалась и несколько звезд от этого замигали, словно снова должны были начаться помехи. - Я могу тебе посоветовать стянуть из этого пространства любую душу, по твоему мнению, сильнее той, что шмыгнула без билета. Забвение и так бы выделило свою кандидатуру.

\- Ах, понимаю! - я оживленно заходила взад-вперед, прижав пальцы к губам. - Если я подселю душу, превосходящую по силе душу Мэри, то ее просто вытеснят! - богиня в ответ промолчала, лишь привычно издевательски улыбаясь. Интуиция подсказывала, что она наверняка что-то задумала, но если принять во внимание, что это ее стабильная эмоция, то волноваться не о чем. - Спасибо за совет.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, детка. Нравишься ты мне, так что я охотно буду тебе помогать сделать жизнь веселее, - последнее предложение было сказано словно иронично, но я успешно задвинула это на задворки сознания, концентрируясь. - Помни о моем благословении. Сейчас, когда Забвение под моим влиянием, это поможет тебе лучше выбрать.

Что-ж, я последовала за этим советом. Постаралась переключиться на другую разновидность энергии, чувствуя электрическое напряжение. Шум, стоны, но при том постоянство. Звезды словно двигались по спирали, как и атомы, которые, словно издеваясь над теми, на земле, были более хаотичны. Небесные тела передвигались грузно, стреляя искрами и, смотря на такую картину, нельзя было не задуматься о том, каким образом глаза не видели этого раньше. Фуъия молча выстрелила молнией в пространство, создавая помехи, которые только больше побуждали к статическому, спиральному движению. Все мое астральное тело поежилось, я ощутила как ток проходится по каждой моей клеточке, бегает от синапса к синапсу, но не причиняет боли, а заставляет покрыться мурашками, отчего абсолютно все волосы встали дыбом. Отличное состояние, дурманящее, близкое к блаженству.

Но я понимала, что растаять в этом блаженстве я не могу, так как отправляться к звездам и стать частью Забвения мне нельзя, по крайней мере сейчас, хоть такое предложение вдруг стало очень соблазнительным. И как я понимала, сейчас это стало возможным пунктом развлечений, особенно с такой кровожадной мадам у боку. Слегка тряхнув головой я отстранила лишние мысли, всецело отдавая себя ощущениям, и попыталась потянуться к звездам. Вот он, источник всей энергии. Одни были поменьше, другие побольше, но для меня это роли особой не играло. Я чувствовала, что два маленьких комочка уже находятся у меня в животе, но один из них нужно было вытеснить. Протянув руку перед собой я сосредоточилась только на том, чтобы найти ту нужную душу, ту, которая поможет мне осуществить желаемое. Словно опасаясь, что я передумаю, мне на руку прилетел средних размеров сияющий клубок, с немного жесткой и твердой оболочкой и еле угадываемым теплом. Случись вдруг так, что мне пришлось бы подобрать ему облик животного, то мой выбор точно пал бы на питона.

Но как только я уже поймала нужную душу, появилась дилемма. Как этой душе сказать, кого именно нужно выдворить? Другого выхода нет, нужно пойти на поводу своей интуиции. В воспоминания души я не заглядывала, только передала ему все что мне известно об Мэри, и деликатно попыталась намекнуть, что эту душу нужно вытеснить, как вдруг звезда начала протяжно выть. Звук напоминал вой ветра зимой и именно это меня на секунду остановило от того, чтобы прижать ее к своему животу и позволить там укорениться. Я уже хотела мысленно потянуться к этой душе, спросить, не тревожит ли ее что-то, но вампиршу этот звук тоже привлек, и она укрыла этот комочек энергии в своих руках с серьезным выражением лица, а потом кивнула и вой пропал. На секунду я даже опешила, не видела еще у нее такого выражения лица. Значит может, когда хочет. Рука богини отстранилась, и я без колебаний прижала к своему животу душу. По мере ее проникновения внутрь моя дрожь усиливалась, а когда все сошло на нет, в том числе и музыка Забвения, я словно пришла в себя, смотря на Фуъию дезориентированным взглядом.

\- С душой что-то было не так?

\- Нет, с ней все было в порядке. Ты просто ее хотела заселить, не уточнив жизненной цели и факта амнезии цикла перерождений или его отсутствия. Но в целом ты большая молодец, - Фуъия растрепала мне волосы, улыбнувшись так, чтобы обнажить клыки. - Сделала все четко, почти без руководства с моей стороны обошлось. Лакрицияр может гордитьс-с-ся своей дочерью, - с шипением произнесла она, с перекошенным лицом закончив предложение, тут же оглядываясь себе за спину, словно что-то выискивая. Потом ее рука поднялась на уровень ее глаз, и шарандарахнула молния такой интенсивности, которой я еще не наблюдала у богини. Пейзаж немного запоздало пошел рябью, помехи были слышны, как казалось, отовсюду.

\- Что-то случилось, кто-то вторгнулся в Забвение?

\- Не грузись, малая, - богиня мельком взглянула на меня, почти тут же задержавшись взглядом на чем-то позади меня. - Но тебе лучше будет уже бежать. И да, - богиня приблизилась ко мне вплотную, отстранив волосы и начиная шептать мне на ухо. - Я создала маленький временной перекос, так что можешь возвратиться к себе, не волнуясь, что проиграешь в споре с любимым.

После такого заверения я только закрыла глаза, давая себя поглотить невесомости и послушно улизнула из Забвения.

***

Когда я очнулась, меня как тряпичную куклу несли на руках. Руки и голова свисают вниз, если бы не рост Франкенштейна, я бы своими патлами пол подметала. Открыла глаза, побегав взглядом туда-сюда, и определив, что мы недалеко от лифта, решила подать знак, что я жива и не сплю.

\- Ну право слово, мог бы и элегантнее меня нести, - Франки быстро отреагировал, тут же ставя меня на ноги. - Видишь? Как и обещала, заявилась раньше, - я раскинула руки, улыбаясь.

\- Вижу-вижу, - я почувствовала кожей внимательный взгляд, а подняв голову вверх - только убедилась в этом. - Только что-то ты больно радостная для человека, кого еще недавно поглотило оружие. Договорилась там со всеми? - Франкенштейн приобнял меня за плечо, а я тут же скорчила недовольную рожицу.

\- Не совсем все вышло так как я хотела или ожидала, - немного издалека начала я, тут же транслируя любимому свои воспоминания. - Но как видишь, в итоге у меня получилось все уладить, - я посмотрела на кончик ковра, что не доходил до самого лифта, только заканчивался неподалеку, и тут же почувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд.

\- Вижу, ты с божествами прямо на очень короткой ноге.

\- Ты о чем? - немного недоуменно посмотрела на ученого, а тот только вскинул бровь.

\- "Создала маленький временной перекос, не проиграешь в споре с любимым" - насмешливым голосом перефразировал Франкенштейн, а я поджала губу, сдерживая довольную улыбку. - Мне эта Фуъия нравиться все меньше и меньше. Чувствую себя ущемленным и обманутым. Тоже, что ли, к божеству какому обратиться?

\- Если бы ты в свое время не обратился, меня бы здесь не было, спешу напомнить, - смешок сорвался с моих губ, а Франки сощурил глаза, смотря как я обняла его руку.

\- Ты, я вижу, любишь играть не по правилам.

\- Ну еще бы, это у нас общее, - я поиграла бровями, все еще не отлипнув от его руки, - я бы даже сказала - семейное.

\- Не могу не согласиться, - Франкенштейн хмыкнул, улыбаясь, и за талию прижал меня к себе. - Так и быть, сделаю вид, что этого спора не было.

В такой позе мы молча зашли в лифт, и так же молча зашли в лабораторию. Говорить нам не давало волнение. Я понимала, что дети благословение пережили, так как пинались, но не было уверенности, не будет ли никаких отклонений в виду недоразвитости или инвалидности. Франкенштейн знал способы проверки этого без УЗИ, так что я послушно сдавала кровь и слушала его различные наставления, для одного из тестов он вообще взял мне мазок со щеки.

\- Так, ну в общих чертах все в порядке, - придирчиво осмотрев листки с результатами сказал Франкенштейн, а потом обернулся ко мне. - Хочешь попробовать услышать сердцебиение детей?

\- А давай, - я кивнула, сменив на кушетке положение с сидячего на лежачее. - Неизвестно, позволит ли Копье, но попробовать стоит. Поздновато, правда, но...

\- Посмотрим, - Франкенштейн выдавил немного геля на прибор и приложил к моей коже, что-то настраивая на мониторе. Правда потом шире раскрыл глаза, уже более активно двигаясь по моей коже.

\- Франкенштейн? Ты там что-то видишь? - вместо слов ученый просто развернул ко мне экран, показывая изображение.

Экран был почти полностью черным, но кое где были просветы. Прибор двигался по моей коже мягко, но настойчиво, и было заметно отдельные фрагменты тела будущих детей - то ножку, то головку, то ладошку. Я смотрела на это с не меньшим удивлением, чем Франки, время от времени щурясь и пытаясь рассмотреть больше. Даже просила Копье сгинуть, но моим просьбам не вняли, конечно же. Но потом, когда ученый настроил аппарат для УЗИ, мы услышали какофонию звуков. Напоминало работающие лопасти вертолета, правда звучание было двойное и иногда наперебой. Я прикусила губу, а Франкенштейн, поняв, что что-то изменилось, стал меня исследовать как в первый раз. Впрочем, мне это стремление было понятно, тоже было интересно. Под конец всей этой проверки я была уже взбудоражена, потому итог обследования меня несколько огорошил.

\- Дети здоровы, теперь есть уверенность в том, что это действительно дети, причем - близнецы. Пол узнать не получается, но есть еще одна новость, - Франкенштейн стянул очки и серьезно на меня посмотрел, - появилась возможность химического аборта. Не ручаюсь, сможешь ли ты после этого иметь когда-либо снова детей, но говорю, такая возможность есть.

\- Сколько еще прогнозируешь длительность беременности? - Посмотрела на свой внушительный живот так, словно из него сейчас должен был вылезти чужой.

\- Два-три дня максимум, - нахмурившись, посмотрела на любимого, а в голове все еще звучал тот гул. Раньше, когда я его слышала, мне это казалось трогательным, а сейчас было признаком того, что делать аборт в такой момент будет очень неэтично. Не то чтобы я как-то особо заботилась о том, что подумают другие, но я не знала, как я сама бы к такому своему шагу отнеслась. Да и учитывая, что у меня есть возможность родить и не портить здоровья или сделать аборт и рискнуть здоровьем и возможностью иметь потомство вообще...

\- Патологии, противопоказания родам?

\- Нет, теперь, если учитывать что носишь близнецов, то у тебя все результаты в пределах нормы.

\- Ну, раз нет опасности, то могу рожать, - нарочно беспечно пожала плечами, садясь на кушетке. Руки словно сами по себе легли на живот и я посмотрела в ту сторону. - Теперь, когда я уже более-менее смирилась с этой мыслю, то ничего не теряю. А рисковать здоровьем я не хочу. Да и... Черт! - я скривилась, ненавистно смотря в потолок. - Я самолично поместила души в эти тельца! Я не могла бы убить то, чему _так буквально_ дала начало. Видимо, понимая это, Копье и ослабило контроль, - я сжала руку в кулак, и меня вдруг прострелило воспоминание моего странного сна.

_Главное - сделай вид, что поддаешься пропаганде, - темнота вдруг рассеялась и передо мной предстала прекрасная женщина с невероятно глубокими глазами, в которых переливалось все уродство мира. - Держись того, кому веришь, дитя, чтобы не поддаться заражению мыслей. Следуй за душой._

\- Ольга? - Франкенштейн осторожными касаниями пытался меня привести в себя, но видимо увидел мои мысли. На минуту нахмурился, а потом внимательно посмотрел. - А это кто?

\- Если бы я знала, - я вздохнула, не зная что мне и думать, а потом раздосадовано покачала головой. - Я рожу. Но только исключительно потому, что я не хочу чтобы Копье могло мне потом выжирать сердце по тому поводу, что убила своих детей. Только потому что, риск удаления не стоит того. Только потому что они мне бросили вызов, черт возьми! - я вскочила с кушетки ровно настолько ловко, насколько позволяло мне на это пузо. - Я смогу им всем показать что рожу, выращу и воспитаю из этих детей достойных людей. Они бросили мне вызов, и я его приму. Это теперь моя ответственность.

\- Наша, милая, - Франки подошел ко мне со спины, устроив руки на моем животе. - Это наша ответственность, наша, общая. Мы оба докажем им, но тоже и целому свету. _Вместе навсегда,_ \- перед такими аргументами я не устояла, и счастливо поцеловала своего безумного ученого, зарываясь одной ладонью ему в волосы.

***  
  


Никогда не думала, что если у меня когда-то и будет веселый и приятный вечер, то будет он проходить в облике кошки. Разложившись на спинке дивана я облизывала свои лапы, чтобы тут же проехаться ими по кисточкам на ушах. Собравшиеся в зале Инна Тимофеевна, Дима, полный состав наших ГМО, оба Ноблесс, Родерик, Раджек с Рагаром и Сейра с Регисом не смели сделать в мою сторону ничего иного, чем просто смотреть. Только Франкенштейн мог ко мне прикасаться, что вызывало у него широкую улыбку. А ведь как невинно все начиналось...

После сна, что полагался мне днем, я в зал чуть ли не вкатилась. Живот стал тяжелее, приходилось его поддерживать, и при том я не могла противиться рефлексу и не подержаться за спину, так как у меня складывалось впечатление, что мой позвоночник сейчас просто вывалится. Алекси, что как раз шла мне на встречу по коридору только расплылась в улыбке, распинаясь, сюсюкаясь, о том как она ожидала того дня, когда я начну ходить как утка. Ну-ну, подруженька, один-один. Как только я спустилась в гостиную, присутствующие там сразу засуетились, готовя мне завтрак. Я только попросила позвать Диму, и когда маг оказался в гостиной, подняла на него свои глаза.

\- Прикоснись, пожалуйста к моему животу, - задрала кофту, выставляя на показ свое фиолетовое брюхо, и Дима только нахмурился, немного склонив голову вбок.

\- Не, спорить не буду, это был бы оригинальный способ самоубийства, но чем я тебе так не угодил? - в голосе мага чувствовалось волнение, и я только закатила глаза.

\- Дима, ну ты же понимаешь что я не хочу тебя убивать, - мой голос был максимально спокойным, а руки все еще держали кофту. - Подумай сам. Ты будешь у меня принимать роды, значит, тебе так или иначе придется входить в контакт со мной и Копьем, даже если, предположим, что случится чудо, и дети не будут фонить оружием на всю округу. К тому же, вчера, при проверке выяснилось, что энергия Копья уже пошла немного на спад и поэтому нам нужно знать, как ты на это отреагируешь.

Признав в моих словах много логики, маг подумал-подумал и согласился. Полуминуты было достаточно, чтобы увериться что защитный слой моего оружия сейчас действительно в безопасной концентрации, так что Дима с неким интересом, но и опаской, ощупал мой живот и насколько позволяли ему знания и границы приличия - осмотрел меня. Но как оказалось, это было только началом. После него за это дело взялась Инна Тимофеевна, то трогая сама мой живот, то показывая мне, как правильно оказывать детям внимание. А потом и Киру притащила приложиться к моему животу, согласно ее словам "того гляди и отцовский инстинкт проснется и своих захочешь". И как только окружающие уверились что мой живот не кусается, причем, в прямом смысле, то к моему пузу прикладывался каждый, кто горазд.

Сначала это был М-24, занявший место своего товарища, что мягко мне улыбался, но молчал. Потом был Тао, что от смущения и опаски лепетал быстрее обычного, и то и дело пытался убедить Такео сделать так же. В итоге стрелок сдался, правда, после небольших поглаживаний словил состояние близкое к ступору. После них подошел Раджек, осторожно касаясь моего живота и оглядываясь на своего отца. Рагар, удивленный таким поворотом тоже подошел вместе с Сейрой и стал со мной обсуждать ощущения, которые при этом испытываю, а Сейра задумчиво держала ладонь на моем животе, чтобы испуганно отстраниться, когда ребенок пнул ее чуть ли не в самую ладонь. Это происшествие вызвало ажиотаж, и даже скептически настроенный Регис, как и тактичный во всем Рейзел, были очень заинтересованы в том, чтобы это ощутить.

Вначале это меня позабавило, потом - немного надоело, особенно, когда некоторые повторяли фразы друг друга, случайно или нарочно. А под конец основательно раздразнило. Я чувствовала себя так, будто я зверушка в зоопарке, которую внезапно разрешили погладить. Хотя нет, диковинной зверушкой были мои будущие дети, а я была клеткой или стеклом, барьером, который стоял между домашними и мальками. Потому когда ко мне подошел Родерик, сюсюкаясь и попутно жалуясь на Франкенштейна, выжигающего в нем дырку, мое терпение лопнуло с тонким звяком, точно гитарная струна. Сколько мощи было в руках оттолкнула бывшего Лорда и, пользуясь удивлением других на мою реакцию, перевоплотилась в рысь. И что удивительно, при трансформации пуза не было. Проходить так, что ли, до самого конца беременности? Или процесс развития детей тогда приостанавливается? Над этим я раздумывала, пока умывала себе уши, получая от этого удовольствие, как вдруг услышала тонкий голос благородного.

\- Ольга, умываться при всех неэлегантно. Пожалуйста, пре... - я прервала его громким рокотом, которого никто не смог бы спутать с мурлыканием, как входные двери открылись, запуская в наш дом гостей. Дети ворвались с привычным шумом, правда, при виде ошарашенного все еще Родерика, сидящего на чудом не треснувшем новом стеклянном столике и мне, гордо лежащей на спинке дивана, пришли в ступор. Шинву, все еще опирающийся на костыли, посмотрел на меня с нескрываемым восторгом.

\- Ого, откуда вы взяли рысь? - рыжик толкнул в плечо Ик-Хана, чуть не потеряв равновесие стоя на одной ноге. - Дружище, у нас в стране это вообще законно, рысь дома держать?

\- Не уверен, - наш юный хакер немного смешался, а вот я удивилась. Точно, дети же не знают об этой моей способности, не видели еще. То-то я смотрю, сопровождающие их Раэль и Урокай замерли, не зная что происходит и как себя вести. Ну, в таком случае ведем себя натурально и умываемся дальше. При этом действии я услышала почти синхронный вздох умиления Суйи и Юны, правда всю конспирацию сломала Алекси, что зашла в гостиную, оценила обстановку и широко ухмыльнулась в мою сторону.

\- Подруга, не совестно тебе притворяться? - она хотела уже было подойти ко мне и погладить, хотя зная, как она иногда треплет по голове Родиона, вздыбливая ему шерсть, я на нее прошипела, не давая особо к себе приблизиться, и раздраженно начала бить обрубочком хвоста в диван. Зря я, что ли, умываюсь тут? - Хо-хо-хо, какие мы злобные, - иронично сказала блондинка, но отстранилась, поворачиваясь к удивленным детям. - Это Ольга балуется, ребята, никто рысь не заводил. Она умеет себя и других разумных, превращать в животных и наоборот.

\- Что, правда?! - восхищенно воскликнула Суйи, подходя ко мне ближе и опасливо рассматривая мою тушку. - А она может в любое животное, или как получится? - наша юная звезда посмотрела на меня, явно извиняясь, что при мне обо мне в третьем лице говорит. Я же только с кошачьим покерфейсом стала облизывать и вычищать когти, смотря на домашних, отчего несколько из них сглотнули, предчувствуя опасность. В том числе и оба Ноблесс.

\- Во что захочет и когда захочет, - Алекси посмотрела на меня с улыбкой, а потом перевела взгляд на остальных домашних. - А что собственно тут произошло, что Ольга вдруг решила облик сменить?

\- Видимо, ее утомило чрезмерное внимание, - без лишних размышлений произнес Франкенштейн, что сидел на том же диване, где я развалилась, за что получил лапой по голове и мое недовольное рокотание. Блондин поправил прическу, а потом посмотрел на меня с немым упреком. В ответ я поднялась, подошла к нему, и потерлась лбом об его голову, в заключение проехавшись по виску длинным языком. На ученого явно снизошло озарение, и он поправил свои прошлые слова. - А если быть точным, то внимание к детям. Оказалось, что теперь живот Ольги не несет опасности другим, и вот все хотели поздороваться с малышами, - деликатная улыбка на лице любимого явно служила для успокоения детей от волнений, правда Юна обрадовано захлопала в ладоши.

\- Это очень хорошая новость, я рада за вас! - впрочем, ее мало кто поддержал, кроме остальных детей, и после пагубного примера Сейры, что удалилась на кухню готовить ужин, все вдруг засуетились, подготавливая все к вечерним посиделкам. Правда дети, вместо того, чтобы по своему обыкновению раскладывать снэки и игры, подошли ко мне, осторожно поглаживая шерстку. Было приятно, и я подставлялась под эти касания, правда, когда наши гости начали забываться где они, и кого гладят, отчего из их уст срывались всякие сюсюканья, я решила в этом больше не участвовать. Отошла от детей на некоторое расстояние, не спускаясь со спинки дивана, повернувшись ко всем филеем, и слыша возмущенное хмыканье Региса. Тело в одну минуту напряглось, лапы сами знали что им делать, и под конец описав кончиком обрубочка дугу, я прыгнула на ближайшую навесную полку, сбросив оттуда все книги и одну статуэтку. Благо хоть деревянную. И потом, смотря на всех с высоты, приняла удобное положение и решила немного вздремнуть. Место это не располагало особо ко сну, поэтому я только с закрытыми глазами лежала удобно, слушая разговоры.

Нос вдруг дернулся, вместе с ним - усы, и я невольно приоткрыла глаза, поворачивая морду в сторону кухни. Уж не знаю что решила приготовить Сейра, но когда я почувствовала запах сырого мяса - тут же захотелось его изведать. Ну что же я, отказывать себе должна в маленьких капризах? Спрыгнула ловко с полки, до чертиков испугав проходящего мимо Раэля, что только усилием воли не обматерил меня на всякий лад, и направилась туда, куда еще недавно держал путь благородный - на кухню. Решив не уподобляться домашнему животному я не стала останавливаться возле Сейры и просить, а просто встала на задние лапы, передними упираясь в столешницу, и ловко стащила когтями удовлетворяющий меня кусочек, тут же перехватывая его зубами, опускаясь снова на все четыре лапы. Благородная недоуменно проводила меня взглядом, потом посмотрела на мясо под своими руками и тяжело вздохнула.

\- Ольга-ним, не стоит портить себе аппетит, - я это никак не прокомментировала, и приняв позу египетского сфинкса принялась за свой перекус.

Мясо идеально успокоило мои нужды, правда, сразу после этого захотелось чего-то солененького. Но тут уж точно стоило подождать ужина. А лучше всего - попить после сытной еды. А то, что я наелась таким небольшим, как для человека, куском, было неудивительно - все-таки желудок не резиновый. Я без спешки подошла к раковине, запрыгнула туда, лапой открыла смеситель и стала лакать водичку, чувствуя себя неоднозначно в новом амплуа. Хорошо хоть тело имело базовые инстинкты, можно было хоть чуть-чуть расслабиться, а не думать над абсолютно каждым моим шагом. Долго полакать мне было не дано, меня тут же подхватили за грудную клетку и филей, прижали к себе, а Сейра закрыла смеситель, и потом снова вернулась к своему занятию.

\- Ольга, просил же тебя, не пей из-под крана, - я молча посмотрела в глаза Франкенштейна, глухо пророкотала, и в миг вернулась в свое тело, восседая на руках любимого и держась за его шею.

\- Ну я же не могла вытащить себе из холодильника графин, у меня же лапки... Были, - я виновато потупила глазки, но потом расплылась в хитрой улыбке.

\- Ко-онечно, а как мясо воровать у мисс Сейры то лапки не мешали, - я тихо просмеялась на это замечание и Франки опустил меня на ноги.

\- Извиняться не буду, очень сильно захотелось мне, - Франкенштейн понятливо мне кивнул, а я тяжело вздохнула, смотря в стену. Могу я, в конце-концов, немного попользоваться своими преимуществами от этого моего интересного положения? Глаза ухватили приближающуюся к кухне Инну Тимофеевну и я снова вздохнула, делая свой голос очень-очень несчастным. - а как бы я хотела пирожное на мокром тесте... Может быть какой сырник, или вообще, тирамису... - Франки нахмурился в ответ, и тоже вздохнул.

\- Ольга, у тебя сахар высокий, нужно за этим следить...

\- Но я так хочу, просто сил нет, - с придыханием и более громкой интонацией, плавно переходящей в плаксивые нотки пожаловалась Франкенштейну. И к моему удивлению, действительно страсть как захотелось подобной вкусняшки.

\- Франя, здоровье здоровьем, но когда детки требуют, нужно дать, - ко мне подошла Инна Тимофеевна и слегка приобняла за плечи, вставая прямо напротив ученого. - Посмотри ты только на нее. Неужели ты хочешь видеть ее такой несчастной? - я сделала предельно честные и при том расстроенные глаза, даже удалось слезку или две выдавить из себя, чтоб глаза были на мокром месте. Любимый посмотрел то на меня, то на бабушку Инну, то снова на меня, и видимо сдался под таким давлением, зовя Тао. Договорившись с хакером и Такео заодно, отправил их в кондитерскую, и настоятельно поучил о том, чтобы брали только самое свежее. Парни быстро закивали, и казалось бы, были только рады усвистать из дома как можно быстрее, а я в жесте благодарности кинулась любимому на шею, расцеловывая ему щеки. Когда я уже отстранилась, и хотела направиться к холодильнику за графином с лимонадом и, возможно, сыром косичкой, успела только отметить что Сейра густо покраснела от нашей с Франкенштейном сцены, как вдруг на кухню вошел Родерик, явно куда-то спеша.

\- Ольга. Со мной связалась Раскрея. Она требует присутствия в Лукедонии Региса, сегодня вечером будет номинация его и Клаудии с Идиан, как глав клана.


	65. Часть 64

Несмотря на шум и гам в гостиной, довольно громкий голос бывшего правителя услышали все. Дети начали шушукаться между собой, а Алекси стала с большим энтузиазмом тихим голосом объяснять что и к чему. Я решила что дело с холодильником сможет еще повременить и подошла к Родерику, смотря на него заинтересованно.

\- И что это значит в практике?

\- Это большой праздник для каждого из кланов, а уж точно много значит для будущих Каджу, - быстрым взглядом проехалась по Регису отмечая его нервозность и некоторый шок, так что усомниться в словах Родерика не пришлось. - Нам стоило бы отправиться в течении часа, все присутствующие каджу тоже обязаны быть там, вы, конечно, тоже приглашены. Особенно - Ноблесс, - я глянула на наших братьев-Кадисов, которые почти идеально синхронно кивнули на эти слова, и вздохнула.

\- Ну ладно, тогда нам стоит собираться, так думаю. Гостям тоже выделен один час?

\- Нет, вам - два, - Родерик улыбнулся мне поощрительно. - Благородные просто будут вынуждены должным образом подготовиться.

\- Тогда собираемся! - я воскликнула, чтобы привлечь внимание окружающих, и только сейчас заметила что наши детки довольно сильно расстроились. Не теряя ни секунды, быстро к ним переместилась, нависая над ними, облокотившись на спинку дивана, на котором они сидели. - Ребята, а вы чего?

\- Да ничего, - Ик-Хан махнул рукой со смущенной улыбкой, словно хотел отвлечь наше внимание, а вот Шинву не был таким сдержанным.

\- Мы просто думали что круто проведем вечер за настолками, а тут такое, - рыжик надулся, а я только снисходительно улыбнулась.

\- Ну проведете вечер не за настолками, а на балу, разве это значит что не будет круто? - дети замерли, явно переваривая информацию, а Франкенштейн, который все верно понял, спешно подошел ко мне.

\- Ольга, ты уверена?

\- А ты разве нет? - с хитрой улыбочкой посмотрела на ученого. - Как принимать в гостях половину Лукедонии в нашем доме, то все горазды, и еще возмущаются что мы недостаточно гостеприимны, а как нам выехать всей бандой, так нельзя, что ли? У детей вон друг поднимается на звание выше в иерархии, они хотят его поддержать, поздравить... - дети, словно по договоренности начали согласно кивать, но это не было нужно - Франкенштейн улыбался точно так же, как я минуту назад, явно радуясь маленькой мести.

\- Тогда я заказываю самолет?

\- А я позвоню родителям детей, - удовлетворенно улыбнулась любимому, а потом и вовсе присоединилась к его тихому, злобному смешку.

\- Окей, а что с ногой Шинву? - Алекси вскинулась, показывая на гипс, и мы с Франкенштейном переглянулась.

\- Я займусь тогда Шинву, а Тао закажет самолет, - хакер, заслышав свое имя, отлип от стенки, тут же подскакивая к Франкенштейну, получая от него данные. А потом Франки взял под руку Шинву и повел в лабораторию. Слабо мне верится, что нога уже срослась, но возможно ему можно заменить гипс на шину, это по крайней мере не будет так сильно стеснять его движения. Кивнув самой себе, я взяла телефон в руки и начала звонить.

С родителями Суйи пришлось договариваться смс-ками, так как они были заняты, но долго их уговаривать не пришлось, они почти сразу выразили свое согласие. Родители Юны тоже не сопротивлялись, помня что дочь уже была однажды на пижамной вечеринке, и удостоверившись в том, что их дочь вела себя послушно, дали добро. Шинву вообще жил более-менее самостоятельно, так что его отсутствие никто бы особо не отметил, а вот с родителями Ик-Хана мне пришлось попотеть. Но в итоге и они сломились под моим гнетом, разрешая парню ночевку вне дома. Не буду же я родителям говорить, что их ребенок полетит с нами на бермудский треугольник? Пришлось выкручиваться вечеринкой в честь дня рождения Региса. Но как только я все уладила и спустилась с ребятами в гостиную, там уже был некий хаос. Благородные метались то туда, то сюда, что-то вспоминая, пытаясь не забыть забрать перед выходом сувениры из мира людей, некоторые прощались с Дмитрием и Инной Тимофеевной, что наотрез отказались от такой чести, говоря, что они постерегут дом. В общем-то правильно, Музака, Гарда и Эшлин дома остаются ведь. И если за Эшлин я не волновалась, зная что она не превратит дом в руины или не сожжет, то вот уверенности насчет Гарды или Музаки не было. Потому я их выбор приняла, поняла и даже ненавязчиво поблагодарила.

\- А какой там дресс-код? - когда я отвернулась от Димы и бабушки Инны, то сразу в глаза бросились дети, что оккупировали бедную Сейру из-за невозможности докричаться до потрясенного Региса, в то время как остальные благородные суетились. Суйи что-то выискивала в телефоне, Юна заламывала ладони, а Ик-Хан слушал это все явно безрадостно, даже я бы сказала, с некоей обреченностью.

\- Одежда должна быть скромной, не открытой... - благородная задумалась, приблизив свой изящный кулачок ко рту, но спина была как всегда распрямленная. - Форма Лукедонии сделана в черных тонах и с золотой окантовкой, но, думаю, вам, как посторонним, можно будет быть и в других цветах. К примеру, на мою номинацию на звание каджу я была одета вот так, - благородная в воздухе медленно провела рукой от своей шеи, до кончиков ног, тут же представ перед ребятами в своем шикарном платье, которое я раньше видела только во флэшбеке. Алекси тоже смотрела на этот наряд глазами полными восторга, а Суйи придирчиво осмотрела благородную, а потом склонилась над телефоном.

\- Так, парни, будут в своих костюмах, думаю, они вполне подойдут, только вместо галстуков надо будет надеть бабочку, - юная айдол, которая сейчас, видимо, выступала в роли стилиста озвучила свое первое требование, не обратив никакого внимания на стон Ик-Хана. - Юна, ты. Думаю, что то бежевое платье с коричневыми вставками было бы идеально, еще и юбка у него пышная, вполне сойдет для бала, плохо только что оно до колен, - Суйи задумалась, а потом махнула рукой. - У меня есть платье с черным бюсте и голубой юбкой, думаю, сойдет.

\- Меня Ольга приоденет, - Алекси тут же подняла руки в защитном жесте, стоило айдол только взглянуть в ее сторону.

\- Девушки, в вашем плане есть один минус, - когда я отозвалась, девушки встретили мой лик обеспокоенно хмурясь. - Все ваши родители дали добро, но я придумала отмазку связанную с ночевкой у меня. Не думаю что ваши родители не начнут сомневаться в своем решении, когда вы заявитесь домой за платьями.

\- Точно, - Юна испугано округлила глаза, смотря то на меня, то на Суйи, а последняя нахмурилась, усиленно раздумывая. Я посмотрела на часы и невольно улыбнулась.

\- Но мы еще успеем мотнуться в бутик на шоппинг, - я услышала обреченный стон не только Ик-Хана, но и Алекси, и повернулась к нашим модифицированным, что растерялись от всеобщего хаоса и подпирали собой стенку. - Парни, будете мне нужны, автомобилем не успеем, так что хватайте детей и побежали, - они только кивнули и направились к детям, а Франкенштейн, поднявшись как раз в лифте на наш этаж, подбежал ко мне.

\- Куда вы уже побежали? - меня поймали за руку, и я только улыбнулась.

\- Бежим за нарядами для детей, все-таки не будут в школьной форме на балу щеголять.

\- Еще солнце не зашло, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня обеспокоенно, но я только рукой махнула. - Да и Шинву еще немного пробудет у меня.

\- Плащ возьму, - быстро чмокнула в щеку любимого. - А Шинву поможет к нам добраться Тао, как только закончишь с ним там, - Франки только кивнул, а потом спешно и с праведным гневом подбежал к Родерику, что чуть ли не содрал обои, спускаясь с какой-то объемной коробкой. Не вникая, я развернулась к ребятам, с трудом сдерживая смешок. Такео нес Суйи, Кира держал на руках Юну, а М-24 с Алекси на спине держал Ик-Хана на руках. - Вижу, все готовы? Тогда побежали! - схватила напоследок кошелек и пирог, на ходу накидывая плащ Рагара, и мы все вывалились из дома.

***

Отказавшись от автомобиля и добравшись до магазина модифицированным бегом, мы сэкономили много времени. Для меня не было большого выбора платьев, потому я сидела в мягком кресле, что продавщицы услужливо достали мне с витрины, возле меня в бумажном пакете покоился наряд, но я не была расстроена. Еще бы, быть расстроенной когда тебе позволили в магазине перекусить пирогом, так и еще ложечку дали. Да и платье было довольно неплохим - струящееся, плавно переходящее из черного в красное, подвязанное под грудью. Так что я сейчас ждала только девушек, а Ик-Хан, что обошелся малой кровью, и выбрал себе и заодно Шинву, в подходящем размере, простой бежевый костюм, уже гулял с модифицированными по торговому центру. Ну ничего, я им во время отсутствия Ик-Хана еще жилетки с жабо подобрала. Так что теперь я только с девушками возилась.

Проблемы начались, как ни странно, с Алекси. Та, почувствовав возможность побыть сказочной принцессой, тут же набросилась на яркие платья с вырезами чуть ли не до пояса, еще и в насыщенных голубых, зеленых или фиолетовых тонах. Долго с ней собачилась на эту тему, напоминая, что разозлит она не Лукедонских снобов, а Региса, Клаудию и Идиан, так как это в первую очередь важный день для них, а не для остальной тусовки. В итоге подруга сдалась, выбрав себе бежевое платье с пышной юбкой и черным поясом, что плавно переходил в мягкий, чуть ли не персиковый, розовый. Материал был занятный, сетчатый, и она, чтобы сделать акцент, подобрала себе атласную, светлую накидку, черные кружевные перчатки и бежевые шпильки с лентами, что завязывались под само колено.

Суйи в советах не нуждалась, девочка поняла, какого рода это будет мероприятие, потому сделала один кружок по магазину и тут же приняла решение, выбрав себе черное платье-русалку с длинным хвостом и золотыми цветами на туловище и кончике хвоста, которые были сделаны из страз. При таком раскладе даже не особо бросалось в глаза то, что девушка будет иметь открытые плечи, но сама звездочка об этом позаботилась, выбрав себе черную меховую накидку-воротник. Черные лакированные шпильки выглядывали из-под платья, делая еще больший акцент на цветах. Тогда, по ее словам, образ был довершен, и, чего греха таить, Суйи выглядела в этом просто сногсшибательно. Как раз в этот момент в бутик забежал немного испуганный Шинву, проблеял что-то о костюме, что ему подобрал Ик-Хан, я его ему вручила, и тот сайгаком шмыгнул в раздевалку. Рыжик был в шортах, которые носил, когда на нем был гипс, а я только с интересом вскинула бровь. Нет, все чин по чину, была шина, но то, что Шинву мог уже передвигаться бегом было как минимум странно. Нужно будет подробнее об этом расспросить Франкенштейна, было ведь заметно, что перелом серьезный, а тот пару дней - и как новенький. Но о сложном подумаем потом. А сейчас уделю внимание нашим девочкам.

Пока наша юная айдол ушла в раздевалку переодеваться, из другой вышла Юна и я невольно улыбнулась. Девушка подобрала себе платье спокойного, темно-синего цвета с атласной юбкой в пол, атласным бантом, подчеркивающим талию, и кружевным верхом, с рукавами до локтей, и к этому простые, подобного цвета лодочки, тоже с кружевами на мыске. Скромно, элегантно и очень красиво. Я попросила школьницу повернуться вокруг своей оси, и после нескольких секунд раздумий пришла к выводу, что нужно было бы подобрать к платью какой-то аксессуар. Консультант подвела меня к сумочкам и я безошибочно выбрала черно-золотой, пикированный клатч, протягивая его Юне. Остановившаяся возле меня Суйи, что только что вышла из раздевалки, посмотрела на меня с улыбкой.

\- Думаю, если ей собрать волосы в косички...

\- Ага, а несколько прядок завить и распустить... - мы с Суйи обменялись акульими улыбками и купили набор разных заколок, на кассе. Шинву, как заслышал что я иду оплачивать, вышел из примерочной, так и не показавшись в костюме, только сказал что размер ему подходит и отдал мне, чтобы кассирша могла пробить. Юна ушла в раздевалку снимать платье, Суйи ушла звонить ребятам, чтобы уже возвращались, а вот Алекси подбежала ко мне из отдела аксессуаров с чем-то большим и шипастым. Как оказалось, это был накладной воротник в стиле злодеек из Диснея, со стилизацией на когти или шипы. Подруга умоляла меня взглядом, даже чуть ли не подпрыгивая, и я дала добро, смирившись с тем, что эта "прелесть", по словам Алекси, хоть немного подходит своим темным, приближенным к стальному серому, цветом к платью.

Парни встречали нас радостно, почти как после вековой разлуки, и мы вызвали такси, не представляя себе возможность уйти домой таким способом, каким пришли, с таким-то количеством пакетов. За нами приехал минивен, так что поместились все, и, пользуясь моментом, я позвонила Франкенштейну. После пары гудков любимый снял трубку, сразу принимаясь докладывать, что благородные уже отчалили, и что самолет уже готов, и когда мы думаем быть дома. Я поторопила водителя, но когда мы приехали, то пришлось купленное добро просто разложить по другим машинам, что должны были нас доставить в аэропорт, а сама нечеловечески быстро метнулась в дом, забирая себе босоножки к платью, и всякие мелочи, которые могут нам с девочками пригодиться в Лукедонии. И только уверившись, что все что хотела взять - при мне, спустилась вниз, заняв свое место в машине с Франкенштейном, Юной и Шинву. Держись, Лукедония, мы надвигаемся.

***

\- Попробуйте догоните, если сможете! - мимо меня пронесся рыжий вихрь по имени Шинву, машущий чем-то в руке, а за ним бежал сосредоточенный Ик-Хан, сыплющий ему вслед ругательства, и Тао, бегущий в человеческом темпе из-за сильного, удушающего гогота. Я смотрела на это широко открытыми глазами и, давая им дорогу, стукнулась бигудями в канделябр. Рыжик почти не вписался в поворот, отчего задрожала старинная ваза на столике, и я не выдержала.

\- Шинву, не бегай! Я не помню чтобы тебе кто-либо разрешал это с твоей ногой! - похоже, Хан и не думал меня слушать, только оглянулся. - Если что-то разобьете, будете иметь дело со мной! - это я уже гаркнула Ик-Хану и Тао, которые тут же ускорились, и я только вздохнула, заходя в соседнюю комнату. Юна сидела в полотенце, Суйи заплетала ей косички на манер ободка, а Алекси прыгала неподалеку, роясь в сумках, что мы привезли. - Ну как, девоньки, дела идут?

\- Ольга, я не могу найти своих трусов, ну тех, которые бежевые! - казалось, что для Алекси это была трагедия мирового масштаба, правда, когда я увидела что торчит у подруги из заднего кармана джинс, то невольно рассмеялась. - Вот че ты ржешь? Помоги мне!

\- Океюшки, - я нечеловечески быстро пробежала рядом с подругой, вытащив из ее кармана трусы, и тут же закрутила ими на пальце. - Это случаем не те?

\- Не верю, - Алекси посмотрела на меня с абсолютно круглыми глазами. - Где они были? Я просмотрела все сумки, в том числе и твою, и девушек, и парней, клянусь, нигде их не было! - она подошла ко мне, забрала часть гардероба, и рассматривала эти трусы как внеземной дар.

\- В следующий раз просто проверь карманы, - я снова засмеялась, и мне вторила Суйи, уже медленно, но верно заканчивающая прическу Юны.

\- Точно-точно, ты с ними так проходила с самой Кореи.

\- Вот ведь... И помнила ведь, как из комода их вытаскивала, - Александра уже сама началась смеяться над ситуацией, а Юна спрыгнула с кресла.

\- Эх, получилось прекрасно, - она и так и эдак посмотрела в зеркало, и стала тихим, неуверенным голосом благодарить Суйи, а последняя только кивнула, и смотря на меня, похлопала по креслу, что мы приставили к зеркалу. Я с улыбкой села и, зажмурившись, наслаждалась тем, как ловко, но деликатно айдол выпутывает из моих волос бигуди, а потом слегка распутывает прядки, чтобы потом закрепить эффект лаком. Пользуясь минуткой спокойствия я углубилась в тишину, составляя себе в голове картину всего произошедшего.

В самолет мы загрузились успешно, так же успешно долетели, не иначе, как чудом приземляясь на пляже в аварийном режиме. Кое-кто за всеми этими активными сборами забыл, что на борту есть не модифицированные особи, которые вряд ли переживут прыжок с такой высоты в океан. Был, конечно, вариант взять детей на руки, но я только напомнила, как удачно падало наше модифицированное трио при первом посещении Лукедонии, что аж в больнице оказались, и со мной согласились Ноблесс, а тут уж только особо борзый будет им сопротивляться. Так что с трапа мы все сошли целые, несколько шокированные, но живые! А мальчишки, как только отошли от шока, тут же начали восторгаться джунглями и вспоминать все детские игры, которые тут можно проводить и, впрочем, не отошли от этого впечатления все еще, бегая как слоны, как раз в данный момент, над нашими головами. Все, естественно направились сразу на хату к Кадисам, правда, парочка рыцарей из клана Мергас встретила нас по пути, и уже хотели начать захватнические действия, но как только заметили Ноблесс, Франкенштейна и меня, то попридержали свой энтузиазм, поклонились, и ушли. А мы спешно зашли в дом, готовиться к церемонии, до которой не так уж много и осталось.

\- Го-то-во, - нараспев вырвала меня из размышлений Суйи, и я улыбнулась зеркалу. Мои волосы всегда красиво выглядели в крупных локонах, а еще с этим легким начесом вместо челки а-ля 50 годы и вовсе создавался очень элегантный образ. Суйи и Алекси решили не мудрить, и остались с прямыми волосами. А вот к макияжу приобщились все мы, создавая друг дружке желаемый образ, время от времени перекидываясь шутками. Я была расслабленна, так как о внешнем виде мальчишек озаботился Франкенштейн, а Тао стал модным гуру модифицированных. Нам с девчонками осталось только облачиться в платья, что, по сути, произошло довольно быстро, правда с Алекси и ее богатым выбором аксессуаров пришлось повозиться. У меня все было попроще, надела платок от Региса, украшения от Родерика и клана Кертье, брошь, что еще недавно вместе с Франкенштейном одолжили у Рейзела, и вперед, с песней. Так что перед нашими мужчинами мы все предстали красивые-красивые, точно принцессы.

\- Ого, девочки... Вы такие... Такие, прям... - Ик-Хан замер на полуслове, словно не мог подобрать правильных слов, а Шинву и вовсе был вне зоны действия. Проследить за его взглядом труда мне не составило, и быстро стало понятно, кто его так околдовал. Впрочем, сама "ведьма" тоже понимала это, и хитро улыбалась, но все-равно стыдливо прятала взгляд в воротник. Суйи впрочем тоже нашла своего "принца", пользуясь моментом и смотря на Урокая сверху вниз, отчего благородный то и дело касался высокого воротника своего Лукедонского костюма. Интересно, кто такой умный его на такое подбил. Он ведь предал прошлого Лорда, новому клятвы не давал, и в Лукедонии не живет. Еще раз посмотрев на Суйи, что смотрела на мужчину явно с превосходством, хотела уже указать взглядом, ну или кивком на это Франкенштейну, чтобы доказать, кто у них там в этом двухместном, тесном союзе босс, но когда посмотрела в его глаза, то чуть не пропустила ступеньки.

Количество чистого и искреннего восторга в его глазах сейчас просто зашкаливало. Вначале я не понимала такой его реакции, но потом до меня дошло, что в действительно праздничном амплуа он меня еще не видел. А сейчас с девчонками мы хоть и попытались одеться максимально скромно, но все равно преобразились порядочно, как на выпускной. Я смущенно покраснела, понимая, что Франки по сути не сводит с меня взгляда точно так же, как Шинву с Алекси, и зарделась, улыбаясь ему смущенно. Это однозначно было приятно видеть, что привлекаю, без преувеличения, мужчину своей мечты. Но я не отводила взгляда от его глаз, видя, как в них бушует гроза. Только когда закончилась лестница я сумела перевести взгляд на остальных наших спутников.

Шинву и Ик-Хан, из-за похожести костюмов, смотрелись очень гармонично. Неряшливые прически тоже были забыты, показывая парней в совсем новом свете, даже жабо и жилетки одели, что им бесспорно добавляло элегантности. Вот Регис обрадуется-то! Ноблесс были неизменно одеты в свою Лукедонскую форму, и не отличались ничем, кроме одежды, от того образа, что я уже привыкла видеть каждый день. Но им и не нужно, они и так идеальны. А наша группа рыцарей Рейзела в сокращенном составе была в неизменных пиджаках, правда в этой униформе М-24 я видела, кажется, впервые. Выглядел он как с иголочки, так что я смотрела на него с нескрываемой радостью. А моя личная изюминка вечера, мой любимый, был облачен в костюм родом еще с времен до контракта. Кружавчики на рукавах, ненавязчивое, но изящное черное жабо, мой личный идеал. Я с улыбкой процокала к нему, подавая ему руку, и тот вместо того, чтобы пристроить ее на своем согнутом локте, бережно ее поцеловал. По моему телу от этого жеста пробежались мурашки, его касание было мимолетное и легкое, как прикосновение крыльев бабочки. Надолго задержаться при моей ладони он не смел, и тут же выпрямился, с улыбкой смотря мне в глаза.

\- Готовы? - Франкенштейн спросил меня, и я, оглянувшись на остальных, только кивнула. К замку Лорда было примерно два километра, а у нас никакого средства передвижения кроме своих двоих. А девушки в обуви на высоком каблуке, или вовсе шпильках, далеко не зайдут по этим ухабам, так что все, кто не имел модификаций, выбрали себе в пару тех, кто их понесет на руках. Потому добраться до замка Лорда труда не составило. Когда мы уже были перед коридором, ведущим в тронный зал, я еще раз придирчиво осмотрела толпу и помогла Алекси выпутать волосы из своего воротника, и только потом обернулась к дверям, которые открыли два молодых пацана, от которых чувствовалась энергетика клана Кертье, и мы уверено зашагали всей толпой по каменному покрытию коридора.

***

\- Ольга... - услышала возле своего уха тяжелый вздох и, поджав губы, молча отставила бокал. Не стоит мне ссориться, уже благо что мне разрешили бокальчик красного вина. А вот уже добавку нельзя было, так что сама виновата, что довольно быстро выпила разрешенную порцию. Вместо этого я взяла в руку какой-то морепродукт, и только потом развернулась к говорящему. И именно то, что в глазах было сочувствие, не позволило мне издеваться над ним.

\- Да-да? Я тут, как видишь, кушаю себе, - Франки в ответ тяжело вздохнул, и поцеловал меня в лоб.

\- Стоит мне на один танец отвлечься, как ты уже примеряешься к алкоголю? - в голосе были нотки возмущения, и я хмыкнула.

\- Ну так праздник же, я может тоже хочу повеселиться, как остальные, - с улыбкой кинула взгляд на танцпол. Мне удалось договориться с благородными перед началом бала, поэтому за музыкой следил Тао, так что разнообразие в музыке было нам гарантированно. По сути, это был праздник, такой же, как выпускной или свадьба, только никаких конкурсов не было. Сейчас звучала музыка, подходящая для вальса или любого другого серьезного танца, но не такая чопорная как все композиции благородных, так что я стояла возле Франкенштейна, наслаждаясь гитарными рифами, которые звучали в разной периодичности, и мягким, грустным голосом певца. - Да и меньше бы ты танцевал с другими, то и я бы со скуки не заглядывалась на спиртное, - сказала это, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, так как его то и дело порывали в пляс, взяв пример с наших девушек и Розарии. Это конечно не был белый танец на протяжении всего бала, но мой спутник почему-то не умел отказывать, а после пятого танца уже просто машинально шел на танцпол. Возможно, так получилось потому что мы стояли возле Ноблесс? Многие клановые благородные, направляясь в нашу сторону, излучали эмоции уверенности в себе и надежды, что все получится, но потом это резко обрубало, стоило им остановиться в двух-трех метрах от Кадисов, и они тут же подходили к Франкенштейну. С Кадисами только единицы отважились станцевать - Алекси сумела затащить на танцпол Раймонда, в то время как Идиан пригласила Рейзела. После повезло еще Суйи, Раскрее и Сейре, а потом на Кадисов словно купол накинули, и больше никто их не приглашал, а сами братья не рвались в пляс, расслабленно общаясь друг с другом.

\- Тогда, возможно, ты не откажешься пойти со мной, чтобы у других девушек больше не было соблазна меня похищать? - Франкенштейн вырвал меня из раздумий, зашептав это на ухо, а я только кивнула, улыбаясь. Мы уверенным и самую малость спешным шагом направились на площадку, выделенную под танцы. Отстранилась от любимого, поклонившись, а он повторил мой жест, сделав шаг мне навстречу, чтобы тут же мягко и плавно ввести меня в ритм музыки. Я оглянулась вокруг, отмечая кроме нашей пары еще и несколько постоянных танцоров, что почти не меняли своей пары. Урокай уверенно вел за руку Суйи, что явно знала, как правильно двигаться в танце, Ик-Хан, который упорно приглашал к танцу какую-то благородную из клана Ландегре, Алекси и Шинву, что пытались танцевать серьезно, но то и дело взрывались хохотом, а стоило музыке незначительно ускориться, как они почти тут же забывали о вальсе, танцуя что-то среднее между полькой и фокстротом. Но сейчас они двигались неспешно, так как была спокойная музыка, в простонародии называемая медляком. Если не ошибаюсь, это голос Джареда Лето, но песня была мне не знакома, так что я могла и ошибаться.

Франкенштейн двигался как прирожденный танцор, и я старалась двигаться не хуже него, но мое большое пузо не позволяло мне просто отдаться музыке, и я все время была несколько напряженная, раздумывая об правильности шагов. Мягкая ладонь, которая покоилась у меня на талии, то и дело меня гладила, словно пытаясь успокоить. Голубые глаза не следили за другими парами, не опускались вниз, чтобы посмотреть на движения, как например мои, которые возвращались обратно, стоило мне снова себе напомнить, что за пузом ног не видно, а увлеченно рассматривали мое лицо, словно снова и снова находя там что-то новое. Неужели ты не запомнил уже все наизусть?

_Я наслаждаюсь,_ \- посторонний голос в голове не стал для меня сюрпризом, когда мы с Франки держали друг друга за руку, необходимость в словах отпадала. _Мне нравятся твои ровные зубы, когда ты улыбаешься. А от твоих ямочек на щеках я и вовсе без ума,_ \- я улыбнулась, с трудом сдерживая счастливый смешок, словно пожелала ему наглядно продемонстрировать. _Мне нравится в тебе все. И аккуратный носик, и глубокие глаза. Глаза особенно. В них можно смотреть целую вечность, в попытках разгадать, чего там больше - серости опасных грозовых туч, или нежного голубого неба, которое солнце максимально высветлило. И твоя мимика, которая иногда даже меня заставляет усиленно раздумывать, что же ты задумала, какую хитрость, какую интригу, или возможно, пакость,_ \- рука, что покоилась на моей талии, прижала меня максимально близко к Франкенштейну, насколько это было возможно в моем положении, а мой партнер ускорил движения вместе с музыкой, словно знал эту песню и ее смены ритма. _И при всем этом я тебя отлично понимаю, потому что в некоторых ситуациях поступил бы или ответил если не точно так же, то очень похоже. С каждым днем я только больше уверяюсь, что отдал бы очень многое, чтобы никогда тебя не терять._

Могу это понять. С каждым днем я чувствую, как все сильнее в тебе нуждаюсь. Как тяжелее думать о том, что что-то могло бы нас разлучить. А воспоминания того, как я боялась даже думать о чем-то более серьезном по отношению к тебе, кажутся мне очень отдаленными. Словно воспоминания детства с перспективы взрослого.

_Влюбленность это и есть детство, по сравнению с любовью,_ \- Франкенштейн поставил в нашем разговоре вот такую своеобразную точку, и наклонился ближе ко мне, смотря на мои губы. Я не сопротивлялась и позволила себя поцеловать. Не успело пройти и трех секунд, как нашу остановку танца, во время когда музыка еще играет, заметили, и на меня повалили эмоции разного калибра. Смущение, умиление, возмущение, тихая радость за чье-то счастье. Я старалась не обращать внимание и преуспела в этом, потому и вполне спокойно таяла в руках любимого, пока он не отстранился, когда уже догорала песня. Мы сошли с танцпола на другой конец зала, противоположный тому, где мы недавно стояли, и я стала наливать себе в свободный бокал лимонад.

\- Возможно тут меня не достанут, - Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся, смотря как Льювира Мергас уверенно шагает к Рейзелу, делая перед ним реверанс. Я мягко улыбнулась, глядя на это, как вдруг увидела, что к нам быстро приближается Родерик, аж плащ от движения развевался. Когда бывший Лорд понял, что его заметили, то тут же приблизился к нам.

\- Хэй, злыдень! Как тебе бал? Не скучаешь? - Франки молча посмотрел на него с немым упреком, а я и вовсе прожигала его взглядом. Называется, нашли с Франкенштейном тихий уголок, чтобы свободно поболтать и насладиться обществом друг друга, так нет же. - Как смотришь на то, чтобы дочурку мою на танец пригласить? Негоже Лорду самой приглашать кого-то.

\- Ну, поскольку я успел заметить, то Лорд уже неоднократно приглашала сама, - недюжинным усилием воли сдержалась от смешка. Кэриас уж очень живописно выглядел, когда Раскрея подошла к нему впервые, покрасневшая и усиленно изображающая полную уверенность в своих действиях. Только на третьем танце эти двое не смущались уже друг друга. Видимо Лорд пожертвовала собой, чтобы упорный глава клана Блостер не донимал своим чрезмерным вниманием всех остальных благородных.

\- Вот вы все, ученые, любите цепляться к словам, пихая под нос эти свои факты, - Родерик скривился, но потом махнул рукой на моего партнера. - Франкенштейн, ради нашей многовековой дружбы, освободи мою дочку от этого ловеласа хотя бы на один танец.

\- Многовековой дружбы? - Франкенштейн смешно округлил глаза и я чуть не рассмеялась. - Жучара, многовековой здесь только твой маразм. С каждым годом твой случай все тяжелее становится.

\- Ой, не будь букой, иди-иди, а я пока развлеку твою ненаглядную, - Родерик подошел ко мне, положив мне на плечо руку, и многозначительно посмотрел на моего любимого, а Франки вдруг нахмурился подозрительно. Видимо, бывшему правителю действительно срочно нужно поговорить со мной, при том о чем-то тайном, раз так шифруется. Франкенштейн кивнул, посмотрел на меня внимательно, а потом удалился в сторону Раскреи.

\- И зачем я тебе так внезапно понадобилась?

\- М-24 стало хуже, - эти слова были для меня как гром посреди ясного неба, и я напряженного посмотрела на грустного, серьезного Родерика.


	66. Часть 65

Я спешно шла за быстро шагающим Родериком. От ходьбы его волосы слегка покачивались в стороны, а я старалась успевать, но при том не свернуть себе ноги, будучи пусть и на небольших, но каблуках, и поддерживала свой живот снизу. Верхней ладонью я слегка его поглаживала, так как это незначительно, но успокаивало меня. Когда мы свернули вправо от тронного зала, направляясь к темницам, мое сознание тут же заполнили воспоминания недавних событий.

Когда мы зашли в тронный зал, то тут же стало ясно, зачем аристократам требовалось прийти быстрее остальных. Все было украшено свежими цветами, возле парящих кристаллов у трона и вовсе были две высокие вазы, заполненные розами так, что казалось что посуда сейчас не выдержит, и лопнет от количества стеблей. Самые главные личности сегодняшнего вечера стояли у дверей. У Клаудии и Идиан цветки были ненавязчиво вплетены в волосы, у Региса большой бутон торчал из кармашка на пиджаке, а на голове была небольшая шляпка, тоже украшенная цветами. Все номинанты, как на подбор, были красивые.

Наша компания стояла взбудораженная, почти каждый то и дело озирался, пытаясь запомнить как можно больше, наверное. Даже я была в их числе, эта церемония обошла боком и канон, и личные воспоминания Франкенштейна. Лорд уже была в зале и ждала, так же как остальные, а Родерик маячил неподалеку от нее, не возле трона, но определенно в первых рядах. Остальные благородные были не столько заинтересованы самой церемонией, сколько нашими нарядами. Они-то не одевались особо празднично, лукедонскую форму наколдовали и все, готовые красавицы и красавцы. Так что наши наряды, парней в том числе, были изюминкой вечера. Но не настолько, чтобы отвлекать внимание от главных виновников нынешнего собрания. Вдруг забил колокол, что стало знаком для остальных, уже знающих эту церемонию, и все припали на колено. Мы не знали, повторять ли нам этот жест, так как Ноблесс преклонили колено, а Урокай с немного растерянным выражением лица упрямо не повторял этого жеста. Видимо, это было знаком верности Лордессе и Лукедонии, так что мы остались стоять, все-таки птицы мы залетные, здесь не живем, и странно бы выглядело, повтори мы этот жест. У нас тут только дача, вот.

Когда все, кто хотел, уже стояли на одном колене, то на красную дорожку вышли ребята, во главе с Идиан. Она вообще была тут только чтобы обновить клятву преданности Лорду и снова взять бразды правления над кланом. Тройка благородных остановилась перед ступеньками к трону, и Раскрея начала вещать. Долго вещать. И довольно занудно вещать. Начали за здравие, кончили за упокой, так сказать, но Лорд действительно, так плавно перешла от роли сегодняшнего праздника к небольшой истории благородных (да-да, даже заикнулась о временах до основания Лукедонии), что силы, чтобы это терпеть, были на исходе. Причем, не только у меня, Шинву то и дело шептал что-то Алекси, отчего подруга уже чуть слезы не лила от сдерживаемого смеха, а сосредоточенный Ик-Хан то и дело давал ему под ребра больные тычки локтем. Но наконец-то эта вступительная речь подошла к концу.

Раскрея призвала Рагнарек и, уперев его в землю, стала говорить что-то себе под нос. Стоящие перед ней Регис и Клаудия сжались, явно пытаясь перебороть себя, и не сгорбиться. Но Раскрея упрямо продолжала, пока в конце-концов у ребят не появилось оружие духа, а глаза не засияли насыщенным, ярким алым. Регис, который уже призывал Легасус в бою держался молодцом, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Раскрее, а вот Клаудия была несколько шокирована присутствием Долор, и время от времени зыркала на свое оружие. Хех, видимо это то же самое, что Родерик проделывал с М-24. Я повернула голову в его сторону, желая увидеть его реакцию, еле сдержавшись от вскрика, но оханье подавить не смогла. Наш модифицированный благородный сжимал донельзя удивленного Урокая за плечо, другой рукой держа кнут. Его глаза сияли так же, как у наших будущих каджу, правда, лицо было обезображено гневом. Постепенно моему примеру последовали другие, раздались удивленные восклицания, но Раскрея не останавливалась, доделав свое дело до конца. И если у Региса и Клаудии глаза пришли в норму, то у М-24 они все еще горели, и тот чуть ли не жмурился от явно малоприятных ощущений. Завидев то, что церемония может сорваться, к М-24 подбежали Родерик, Тао и Такео, уводя его из зала. Раскрея проследила за ними взглядом, а потом повернулась к нам.

\- Если я могу верить своим глазам, то этот человек держал только что Кравеев Кнут, - с недовольным лицом отозвалась Раскрея, смотря почему-то в основном на меня.

\- Лорд права, там был кнут, у Лорд глаз - алмаз! - гаркнул громче, чем оно того стоило Крацис, а Кэриас только разочарованно вздохнул.

\- Я тоже уверен что видел именно кнут, - задумчиво проговорил Лудис.

\- Кнут или не кнут, значения не имеет, - к разговору присоединился Кей, тоже смотря на нас без особой симпатии. - Оружие духа, наше оружие, не искусственно созданное было в руках модифицированного человека. Что это значит? Вы над нами глумитесь?

\- Факты говорят о том, что вы знали об этом, но молчали, - Раскрея сошла со своего постамента, подойдя к нам. - Я почувствовала, что это оружие еще не совершенное, но это был не первый призыв.

\- Это так, - я кивнула, смотря прямо в глаза благородной.

\- Вы не должны были утаивать этого факта. Это очень важная деталь. Вы решили ставить эксперименты над благородными? Умалчивание правды от меня в ситуации, когда это касается Лукедонии, выглядит как предательство, - Регис, стоящий все еще у этих ступенек, вздрогнул и поник, но от строго взгляда своего деда тут же выпрямился. Остальные слушали это с особым интересом.

\- Ох, Лорд, а Вам отец не сказал? - я выступила на шаг вперед, становясь вплотную к Раскрее, говоря насмешливым тоном. - Так первый призыв именно он и спровоцировал у М-24, - по залу пронесся стройный хор удивления, а в воздухе витали эмоции паники и беспокойства. Вот уж впечатлительный этот народ лукедонский. Нужно быстро все объяснить, а то особо впечатлительные сейчас тут попадают в ступоре. - М-24 просто в один день заметил резкий скачок в силе, и Эрга Кенезис Ди Родерик, как самый опытный благородных в нашем доме, отметил, что он пробуждается. И стоило ему только слегка применить похожие манипуляции, что только что сделала Лорд, как мы обнаружили что теперь владелец Кнута - М-24, - я обращалась к Раскрее, но время от времени смотрела на остальных собравшихся, видя на знакомых лицах искреннее изумление.

\- Как так произошло? - Лорд оставалась серьезной, но было по ней заметно, что ей стыдно. Видимо считает что зря нас так сходу приписала к предателям. Но я ее понимаю, если больно стукнуться, впервые наступив на грабли, то потом до конца жизни обходишь стороной все, что мало-мальски может быть с этим связано.

\- М-24 страдал от недуга, в котором единственный способ помощи - это трансплантация костного мозга благородного, - никто из собравшихся здесь лукедонцев не скрыли своего удивления. - Это материал из которого организм создает кровь. Я, не зная что подойдет нашему другу лучше, решила ему давать материалы от разных благородных. В том числе и Игнесс Кравей.

\- Из клеток, которые мы подали М-24 стали вырабатываться кровные клетки, максимально приближенные к ДНК Игнесс Кравей, - добавил, словно случайно, Франкенштейн и Раскрея шире распахнула глаза.

\- Хочешь сказать, что в этом модифицированном течет кровь усопшей благородной? - изумление в ее голосе было слишком явным, но Лорд сама это заметила, прокашлявшись, и сменив тон на привычный ей.

\- Я даже не уверена, не было бы сообразным называть теперь М-24 - благородным, - словно невзначай добавила я, и по залу разнеслись шепотки.

\- Это мы рассудим потом, - Раскрея отвернулась от меня, только взметнув плащом, и направилась обратно на трон. Стоящие перед ним благородные снова выпрямились, и вскоре остальные пришли в себя, внимательно наблюдая за церемонией. После этого началась вторая официальная часть. Раскрея подошла к Клаудии Традио, становясь перед ней, и внимательно наблюдая за ее оружием.

\- Стоящая передо мной Клаудия Традио, готова ли ты поклясться на чести своего клана, что слышишь души своих предков, покоящихся в оружии так явно как мой голос?

\- Клянусь, Лорд, - девушка кивнула головой, высунув Долор немного вперед.

\- Клянешься ли ты, что каждая душа, содержащаяся в оружии, согласна на то, чтобы ты стала представительницей их клана, история которого длиться уже не одно тысячелетие?

\- Клянусь, Лорд, - Раскрея положила ладонь на Долор, словно прислушиваясь, а потом кивнула.

\- Клянешься ли ты в своей верности мне, твоему нынешнему Лорду, обещая, что мой приказ станет для тебя вещью приоритетной, а так же всей Лукедонии, обещая оказывать помощь и поддержку всем, нуждающимся в ней, собратьям?

\- Клянусь, Лорд, - Клаудия припала на одно колено, низко склонившись, и Раскрея подошла к Регису, чтобы повторить ту же формулу. Идиан же она задала только последний вопрос, и благородная поклялась ей, так же припав на колено, и только после этого Раскрея вернулась на трон, закинув ногу на ногу.

\- Номинация на звание Каджу прошла успешно. Ответственность за клан Дросия теперь несет благородная Идиан, ответственность за клан Ландегре несет благородный Регис, а ответственность за клан Традио несет благородная Клаудия. Возрадуемся, братья и сестры! - на этом громком восклицании забили колокола, и благородные снова припали на колено. Некоторое время они так простояли, а когда колокол замолк, Идиан, Регис и Клаудия поднялись с колен в то время, как остальные, казалось бы, застыли. Идиан, как знакомая по собственному опыту с этим ритуалом, повела за собой к выходу Клаудию и Региса и только когда они вышли, остальные поднялись. - Официальна часть окончена. Теперь можно отправиться на бал в честь сегодняшнего признания титула новым каджу.

Как только прозвучали эти слова, все неспешно направились к выходу, кроме меня. Я ломанулась чуть ли не сразу после наших новых каджу, даже не выслушав до конца Раскреи. Мне нужно было знать, что с М-24! Я пошла по следу энергии, оставляемой им, и очень скоро оказалась в лукедонских темницах. Чтож, выговор за такое свинское отношение к нашему другу, вижу, сейчас найдет своего героя. Правда, как только я подошла ближе, то поняла, что это была вынужденная мера. Модифицированный то разговаривал сам с собой, то проклинал стоящих напротив него на всякий лад, то пытался вынести не то что решетку, но и целое здание. Я подошла ближе, желая его дозваться, но он меня словно впервые в жизни видел.

\- Родерик, что с ним такое? - я с озабоченным лицом повернулась к благородному, что крепко задумался и был в таком состоянии до моего прихода. Пришлось его растолкать. - Земля к Родерику! Что происходит, скажи! Ты же у нас самый опытный, твою мать, - под эти вопли М-24 и у меня сдавали нервы, и я порядочно так тряхнула им. К счастью, это заимело эффект и он хотя бы отстранил руку от лица.

\- Во время церемонии присвоения статуса проверяется не только умение призывать оружие, имеет место не только первый его призыв, но также и согласие душ в оружии на использование оружия, - говорил он это таким тоном, словно заученное рассказывает. - Предки должны выразить свое согласие и уверенность в том, что именно этот благородный достойный того, чтобы представлять их клан. Меня вот что волнует, - Родерик перевел задумчивый взгляд на клетку, где бесновался М-24, - я чувствую явное и недовольное присутствие души Игнесс, как и Роктиса. Они оказывают недовольство и отрицают факт того, что Эмыч - их наследник, - Родерик так сильно ушел в себя, что видимо, даже и не заметил, как применил в серьезном разговоре прозвище М-24. Это меня только сильнее взволновало, один из детей пнуло меня, и я, не осознавая своего жеста, огладила живот, бормоча что-то успокоительное. - Но остальные души - не выказывают своего протеста. То ли находятся все еще в фазе шока, что такой поворот событий возможен, то ли им все равно. В первом случае, даже я не берусь предположить, что произойдет, когда они все до конца осознают. На моей памяти еще ни одно оружие духа не отвергло наследника. Нужно будет спросить Геджутеля.

\- А если нет - то перерыть весь архив, - я потрясенно посмотрела на М-24, что вел себя, как дикий зверь, даже не представляя, какое количество негатива на него выльется, в случае если все души против него ополчатся. Это же безумное количество энергии, направленное на него одного. От такого недолго и на этом же кнуте повеситься.

Я смутно помню момент, как вышла из темницы тогда, как меня быстро подхватила под руку Ремиза, повела в зал, дала бокал вина в руки, говоря, чтобы я не переживала так и не принимала близко к сердцу. В таком состоянии застал нас Франкенштейн, приобнял меня, считывая воспоминания и закрыл глаза на один небольшой бокал алкоголя. Такое понимающее отношение меня подкупило, и я как-то отошла, но сейчас я бежала за Родериком, чувствуя, как уровень тревоги растет и сердце стремится уйти в пятки. Но когда мы прибежали, было оглушающе тихо. Я уже хотела выораться на бывшего Лорда, что зазря меня до чертиков пугает, но осознала, что тишина в случае М-24 была крайне плохим знаком, и придала себе такое ускорение, что обогнала Родерика, и остановилась только у камеры М-24, сильно сжимая прутья.

Мой друг лежал на одной из присутствующих здесь лавочек, сжимая в руках кнут, словно последнюю ниточку к спасению, и полностью отрешенно смотрел в стену напротив. Я открыла дверь камеры, только шикнув на замечание Родерика, что это может быть опасно, и стала проверять ему пульс, дыхание, реакцию зрачков на свет, короче все, на что была способна без оборудования в крошечной тюремной камере. Родерик, смотря на мои манипуляции, только тихо выругался и сообщил, что мол он хотел обойтись без этого, но теперь пойдет наябедничать на меня Франкенштейну. Я не обратила на его слова никакого внимания, и он только молча ушел. Поднявшись на ноги я вздохнула, смотря на М-24, что не реагировал ни на что, даже на пощечины.

\- Что же, попробуем по другому, - мои хвосты, вырвавшись на свободу в таком тесном помещении, звякали от соприкосновения кинжалов с решетками и стенами. Я же сделала глубокий вдох, закрыла глаза и постаралась максимально расслабиться. - _Чи же ман тса._

Пусть и сказано это было шепотом, чуть ли не едва слышно, но дар, словно согласный со мной, тут же принялся за пациента. Хвосты быстро и резко приблизились к М-24, роняя меня на колени, наверняка заставляя мои бедные коленки кровоточить. Даже платье не спасло, я не слышала, чтобы оно порвалось, но отчетливо чувствовала запах крови, и то неприятное чувство, которое появляется, когда сдираешь кожу. Но это едва ли было важным моментом, потому я сосредоточилась на своем "пациенте".

Не было никаких воспоминаний как в прошлый раз. Тишина в эфире. Открыла свой рот, выпуская из себя писк Забвения, и, когда уже хотела было закрыть, понимая, что это не дает никакого результата, то заметила как глаза М-24 слипаются и пульс замедляется. Накатила паника, хвосты не позволяли мне оторваться от М-24, чтобы проверить его дыхание, и я понимала, что если Родерик не исполнит своей угрозы и не позовет Франкенштейна, то я буду вынужденна смотреть как умирает мой друг. И ведь не было уверенности, что смогу его воскресить, благородным же для этого нужен мост, а кнут Кравеев исчезнет в небытии вместе с М-24!

Этой заполошной, панической мыслью я словно настроилась на нужный лад, и кроме своего писка услышала голоса. Много голосов. И все как один были в недоумении, что их вместилище исчезнет. Я прижала руки к голове М-24, словно желая заключить ее в стальные тиски и попыталась говорить с этими душами. Хотелось объяснить им, что Эмыча им стоит принять. Или на крайний случай, пойти с ними на сделку, как пошла со своим Копьем. Но меня явно не слышали. Пошла попытка растолкать М-24, но она тоже провалилась. Я уже была близка к слезам, представляя, как сейчас от знакомого лица начнут одна за другой отрываться кусочки алой пыли.

\- Услышьте нас, наконец-то, сволочи! - я крикнула с закрытыми глазами, что было мощи в легких и хотела обреченно взвыть, дальше слыша какофонию возмущенных разговоров, но вдруг отметила, что несколько из них замолчали. Пораженно открыла глаза, и посмотрела на своего "пациента", что тоже не отрывал от меня взгляда. - Я понимаю, как вы все возмущены, но это была чистая случайность. Я не желала для вас всех такого наследника, и он не желал таких предков. Но так уж получилось, попробуйте прийти к компромиссу!

\- Кто-то посторонний смеет оскорблять наш клан?! - раздался вдруг голос, в котором пафоса было немерено, даже больше чем у Геджутеля, когда его заносит. Видать, старая душа. Вновь взорвались возмущенные речи, М-24 поднялся в сидячее положение, облокотившись на колени, и кинул взгляд в сторону решеток. Я проследила за его взглядом, и отметила небольшое столпотворение. Шинву под руку с Алекси, Франкенштейн с растрепанными волосами, сдерживаемый Рагаром, Кира, который орал на Родерика, что ему не сообщили об ухудшении состояния М-24, не на шутку взволнованная Розария. Перевела взгляд обратно на М-24, желая его подбить на то, чтобы не сдавался, мол, смотри сколько людей и нелюдей волнуются за тебя, но резко поняла, что в этом нет нужды. На его лице была такая холодная решимость, что я чуть не опешила. Он мягко огладил мой хвост, но тот не желал его отпускать, словно лечение еще не закончено. М-24 улыбнулся, словно услышав мои мысли, и тихо-тихо начал говорить.

\- Знаешь, это сложно, - услышать его трудностью не было, так как все, что тут собрались, замерли, кажется, даже не дыша. - Очень сложно. Все они, те, кто ушел уже, - огромная ладонь мужчины указала на кнут, - все поголовно сильнее меня. Причем некоторые - в несколько раз. И это очень тяжело сдержать такой гнет. И я уже действительно думал о том, чтобы сдаться, - Кира, слыша это, сделал шаг вперед по направлению в камеру, - но понял, что не могу вас всех предать. Попытался найти что-то общее с ними, но посчитал что меня ничто не может с ними объединять. Но оказалось, что это не совсем так, - я немного изумленно посмотрела, как его отпускают мои хвосты. Было даже немного детской обиды, мол как вот так, что он справился сам, а не благодаря мне, великой? Но я быстро оттолкнула эту мысль, куда-то далеко-далеко, принимаясь внимательно слушать М-24. - Мы с ними похожи хотя бы в том, что ради спасения себя или близких нам по духу, готовы пойти на что угодно, и отринуть любые правила, - мужчина мне улыбнулся, а я осознала, о чем он говорит. Увидела то двойное дно, которое он заложил в свое высказывание.

\- Тебе удалось умаслить Роктиса?

\- И Игнесс, - кивнул М-24 со смущенной улыбкой на устах. - Она уже прошла через шок и обиду за то, что ее убили, и теперь ей просто интересно, как дальше покатится жизнь "успешно прошедшего преобразование образца", - я шокировано обменялась взглядами с Франкенштейном, словно желая сообщить что в полку шизофреников прибыло, как вдруг очнулась Александра.

\- Но каким образом в оружии духа оказался Роктис? Он же был убит Раймондом, - с неким возмущением вопросила моя подружаня.

\- А кто сказал, что после казни от Ноблесс, души не отправляются в оружие духа? - действительно не понимая удивления моей подруги отозвался Родерик, и она удивленно застыла, смотря то на него, то на меня.

\- Алекси, тебе наверное спуталось с тем, по какому принципу все происходит в Забвении, - подруга сложила губы в идеальное "о", а потом угукнула, напоследок кивнув головой. Многие из собравшихся смотрели на нас с ней с удивлением, если не с недоумением, но мы удачно это игнорировали. Потом я аккуратно поднялась, не без помощи М-24, и недовольно цыкнула. Теперь платье либо в химчистку, либо на мусорку. Заляпано кровью оно было просто неимоверно. Франкенштейн, заметив мое увечье, тут же подхватил меня на руки, неся в ту комнату, где он обустроил временную больницу. Да уж, у нас что не праздник то повод лечиться...

***

Моими коленками занялся Франкенштейн, действуя как все врачи в моем детстве - перекисью водорода очистил рану, потом эффект закрепил йодом, и как в заключение - поцеловал, так что я сидела в зале, держа руки на животе и смотря на присутствующих. Дети, стоило нам вернуться, сразу пошли на боковую, что удивительно не было, бал закончился под утро. Так что в особняке царила тишина, Родерик ушел к себе домой, с дочкой побыть, Урокай пошел навестить Идиан, модифицированные вызвались следить за М-24, которого из темницы привели к нам в особняк, да и наверняка заодно расспросить об происходящем, так что за чаем сидели только мы с Франкенштейном и оба Ноблесс. Я понимала, что такая минутка тишины и покоя появится еще не скоро, если вообще предвидится, после родов-то, когда дети появятся... Так что решила воспользоваться возможностью, и с неким умиротворением наслаждалась вкусом чая, в перерывах гладя живот. Франкенштейн тоже проникся атмосферой и, как только всех обслужил - тут же занял место возле меня, оглаживая живот, иногда что-то воркуя, но так тихо, чтобы не мешать остальным. По сути, это не было так раздражающе, как в прошлый раз, когда мне пришлось спасаться трансформацией. Франки с мягкой улыбкой рассказывал детям как он познакомился с Мастером, потом как мы с ним начали встречаться, короче, явно подбирал самые приятные воспоминания. Я улыбнулась, и, не желая оставаться в долгу, стала рассказывать детям о сражении против Лагуса и Градеуса, отметив легкое недоумение Франки. Не будем же кормить детей сахарными сказочками, учитывая то, в каком темпе и в каком мире живем. Да и самое главное это то, с какой интонацией говорю и какое имею к этому отношение, а относилась я к этой истории без опаски и переживаний. В итоге ведь все закончилось хорошо. Франкенштейн очень быстро понял меня, даже без чтения мыслей. А вот Ноблесс были очень удивлены, и даже решили прокомментировать.

\- Разве можно это рассказывать ребенку? - Рейзел выглядел несколько опечаленным, говоря это, а вот Раймонд только заинтересованно вскинул бровь, мол, интересно, как выкрутитесь. Я деликатно улыбнулась Рейзелу.

\- Не вижу ничего плохого, чтобы рассказывать детям об разных вещах. Нам не получится их полностью оградить от такой жизни, потому будет справедливо, если подготовим их к подобному, - Ноблесс не нашел что на это ответить и только сильнее задумался, а меня вдруг пнул ребенок. Франкенштейн, что не убирал руки с моего живота, тоже это почувствовал и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой, но я нахмурилась. Во рту вдруг появился сильный горький привкус и я потянулась к чашке с чаем. Получилось перебить этот вкус буквально на пять секунд, как это снова вернулось. Нахмурилась еще сильнее, прижав ладонь ко рту.

\- Ольга? - Франкенштейн тут же отстранился, смотря на меня внимательно, будто обладал в глазах рентгеном, а я только помотала головой, а когда это чувство немного утихло, ответила на безмолвный вопрос.

\- Мне стало горько во рту.

\- Горечь во рту? - Франкенштейн нахмурился, а я только кивнула. - Это может быть холестаз, как вернемся домой, я это проверю, - его рука ласково огладила мои волосы, и не зацикливаясь на плохом самочувствии, я прильнула к нему, подставляясь под такую нехитрую ласку. А Франкенштейн был только рад подобному повороту событий. В таком умиротворенном состоянии мы пробыли недолго, словно мои ожидания решили оправдать, хоть они и не были к лучшему. В числе первых к нам вернулся Урокай, приведя с собой Идиан. Не успела я с благородной толком разговориться, узнав много занятных фактов об беременности благородных, как к нам притопали модифицированные. Я была вынуждена прервать разговор с благородной, чтобы узнать, как М-24. Правда, не успела я толком подойти, как сам мужчина появился на пороге. Бледный, с мешками под глазами, но радужки сияли. На секунду показалось, что он за эту ночь даже постарел. Но как только Эмыч улыбнулся мне, показав в своей руке кнут, я тут же кинулась с обнимашками. Когда он стал рассказывать, каким именно способом окончательно договорился с Кравеями, вдруг раздался громкий ба-бах, а потом долгий, длящийся минимум три секунды, звук разбиваемой посуды. Тао и Такео замолчали и побледнели, казалось, в целом особняке никто не смел и звука проронить. Мне стало немного неудобно в этой тишине и погладив успокаивающе свой живот, решила ее прервать.

\- Эх, а вот говорят, разбитая посуда - это к счастью.

\- Сейчас кому-то такое счастье прикатит... - на автомате, не иначе, ответил мне на колкость Кира.

\- Вот уж точно, я не хотел бы быть на месте виновника. Даже рядом не хотел бы находиться, - добавил свое Тао, а я посмотрела на Франкенштейна, заинтересованная, почему он никак не реагирует. Ах, да он просто в глубоком шоке. Улыбнулась и пару раз щелкнула пальцами чуть ли не перед его лицом. И тогда он словно очнулся.

\- Кира, Тао, - парни встрепенулись от замогильного тона голоса Франкенштейна. Даже меня бы проняло, если бы не полная уверенность, что меня сейчас трогать не станут. А то я и сдачи дать могу, гормоны-то бурлят. - Идете со мной. Поможете, - я со смешком поднялась с дивана, запнувшись об недоуменный взгляд Франкенштейна.

\- Я хочу посмотреть на масштабы... Ну и заодно фотографии поделаю, - покрутив в руке мобильником и не дав никому дойти до слова, я метнулась туда в нечеловеческом темпе, а то я их знаю, очень хорошо знаю. Когда пройдет первый шок, они тут же ломанутся к побегу, Алекси так точно. Запечатлела виновников, и только после этого появилась возможность поговорить. Ну, а если быть предельно честной, то просто бессовестно поржать с этих испуганно-удивленных лиц. При выходе из уборной стояла испуганная Суйи с масочкой на лице. Если мне не изменяет память, то это одна из увлажняющих. Самое оно после вечернего мейкапа, согласна. А вот Ик-Хан, что в равной степени испуганности сидел возле опрокинутого шкафа с сервизом, явно не был с нами согласен. Я щелкнула еще два снимка, и за моей спиной появились остальные, что собирались проверить, что же произошло. Сейчас же они явно переосмысливали жизнь, с некоей обреченностью смотря на безнадежно разбитый сервиз.

\- Ик-Хан? И Суйи? Что произошло? - довольно спокойным тоном поинтересовался Франкенштейн, и я только одобрительно посмотрела на него. Ему стоит привыкать к разного рода разрушениям, с маленькими детьми это почти неизбежно.

\- Я просто вышла из уборной, а возле шкафа проходил Ик-Хан, и от моего вида с немым страхом дернулся в сторону шкафа, - Суйи нахмурилась, что еле угадывалось за большим слоем маски. - Шкаф зашатался, а потом ка-а-ак грохнулся.

\- Директор Ли, простите! - парень сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. - Шинву мне просто рассказывал перед сном, что в этом доме есть привидения, мне приснился кошмар, и когда я встал попить, то увидел Суйи, ну и...

\- Я не поняла, ты меня принял за какое-то привидение?! - звездочка возмутилась, а мы с Тао отважно поддерживали друг друга в попытке не упасть от смеха. - Считаешь меня страшной? - зловещим тоном отозвалась Суйи, и я вдруг поняла, что Ик-Хан попал на головомойку, причем не от Франкенштейна. Ну, или не только от него. Взглянула на ученого и отметила только сдержанную улыбку. Видимо, больших санкций не будет.

\- Ик-Хан, - парень с мольбой посмотрел на ученого, а тот только лучисто улыбнулся. Ну-ну, сейчас он собака-улыбака, а потом вечером в нашей комнате будет снова бурчать. Мужчины. - В качестве извинения будет абсолютно достаточно если ты просто уберешь здесь, - парнишка с отчаянием посмотрел на эту гору, но следующими словами Франкенштейн вырвал из его груди вздох облегчения. - Тебе помогут Кира и Тао.

Мы оставили их втроем разбираться, как вдруг из-за поворота показались рыжая макушка и сразу исчезла. Подозрительно. Крадучись как мышка я подошла к этому углу и в лучших традициях ужастика, медленно из-за него высунулась. Но моих стараний никто не оценил. Рыжик был занят кардинально другим делом, а именно тем, что крепче прижимал к себе Александру за стан, увлеченно ее целуя. Подруга в долгу не оставалась, страстно ему отвечая и дергая за прядки рыжих волос. У ребят глаза были закрыты, а я вдруг ясно поняла, что продолжаться так не может. Громко прокашлялась, чуть ли не на ухо этой сладкой парочке, от чего они почти синхронно вздрогнули, тут же уставившись на меня. Я же стояла с руками, скрещенными на груди, разве что только ногой не постукивала в нетерпении, и смотрела на этих двоих.

\- Ребятки, - мой голос явно не нес в себе дружелюбия, отчего они синхронно напряглись. - Нас ждет серьезный разговор.


	67. Часть 66

\- Итак... - мне удалось завести эту влюбленную парочку в одну из пустующих комнат, и я бахнулась в глубокое кресло, смотря на стоящих передо мной. - Вы совсем перестали скрываться со своим романом. Я хочу узнать только одно - вы пытаетесь вывести меня из себя? - Алекси осмотрительно молчала, а вот рыжик попытался возмущаться.

\- Конечно нет, мы просто влюбились!

\- Шинву, - я повернулась к парню с довольно строгим выражением лица. - Алекси здесь проездом, так сказать. Если вы влюбились, то мне вас искреннее жаль, - я старалась говорить спокойно, но кулаки то и дело сжимались, и тогда мне приходилось думать о том, чтобы не терять самообладания. - Пойми, Александра не уедет в соседний город, другую страну, или противоположный материк. Вы будете в разных мирах. Не будет у вас возможности связаться друг с другом, поговорить, переписываться. Ничего этого не будет.

\- А навещать наш мир? - Шинву сразу приосанился. - Есть ведь такая возможность.

\- Я привела Алекси раз, возможно приведу и второй и третий. Но это прямое прощупывание границ терпения богов, - я тяжело вздохнула, смотря на этих Ромео и Джульетту. - Да и если приведу я Алекси. То что тогда? Вы будете только жить, думая что вам так мало осталось времени вместе. И ни один из вас не сможет жить в мире другого.

\- Это да... - смущенно, в первый раз за все время, как я их застукала, отозвалась Алекси. Я прищурила глаза, смотря на подругу. Она решила с Шинву устроить себе мимолетный роман, или действительно влюбилась?

\- Ребята... Вы немного меня разочаровали, - я покачала головой, смотря как они опустили вниз головы. - Я уже не уверена, что могу полагаться на ваше благоразумие.

\- Мы не тупые, - обижено фыркнул Шинву, на что я только вздохнула.

\- А я и не хотела сказать, что вы тупые. Просто очевидно не понимаете, в каком затруднительном положении находитесь.

\- Ольга, - Алекси посмотрела мне в глаза, и я увидела там ледяную решимость. - Мы сами разберемся. Позволь нам жить так, как мы того хотим.

\- Ну ладно, - я поднялась, понимая что этих двух упрямых баранов мне никак не убедить в провальности идеи их отношений. - Делайте что хотите, но смотрите на перспективы. Они отнюдь не радужные.

Ребята мне кивнули, а я просто вышла из комнаты, чувствуя как тяжело становится на сердце. Ведь что Алекси, что Шинву... Их судьба не была мне безразлична, и я желала им только добра.

***

После этого непростого разговора и после того, как Ик-Хан с помощью Киры, Тао и Такео, что расчувствовался и пришел помочь, убрали беспорядок после падения шкафа, мы стали собираться в путь. Кроме того состава, которым мы сюда прилетели, к нас еще приплелся Родерик, так же как Розария с Кэриасом, пришла Сейра, извиняясь, что Регис останется улаживать дела клана, обживаясь в новом статусе. Почти сразу после них примчался Рагар и Раэль, сказав, что Раджек остается помочь Регису. Идиан же решила помочь Клаудии, о чем нам лично пришла сообщить. Я немного недоумевала, что все пришли ко мне, в основном, отчитаться, но мне все объяснил Рагар, когда я тихо возмутилась такому усиленному вниманию.

\- В Лукедонии считается дурным тоном находиться далеко от благородной, которая ждет ребенка. Каджу должны хотя бы время от времени оказывать знаки внимания и навещать женщину, чтобы она и ребенок чувствовали поддержку от всего народа, - я скептически приподняла бровь, смотря на Кертье, на что тот только улыбнулся. - То, что с тобой обращаются подобным образом, говорит только о том, что тебя окончательно приняли как свою, - на такой аргумент я не нашла что ответить и только расслабленно улыбнулась.

Взлет без ясно выраженной взлетной полосы был трудным, но не невозможным. Нас немного потрясло, но когда мы уже плыли в облаках, то все нормализовалось. Парни, явно недовольные тем, что не смогли погостить дольше, донимали Тао и Такео, что рулили самолетом, врываясь в их кабину и рассматривая все подробно. Мы с девушками развлекались в полете, как могли, рассказывая друг дружке впечатления от бала, к нам даже присоединились Сейра и Розария, правда, каджу Роярд не долго посидела возле нас, и, нахмурившись, ушла, выглядя немного грустной, подходя к Раэлю, сидящему почти в хвосте самолета. Я извинилась перед девушками, и подошла к благородной, присаживаясь в противоположном ряду. Проход в коридоре стал невозможен из-за моих ног, но это не расстраивало, я только внимательно и обеспокоено посмотрела на Сейру.

\- Что-то случилось? - она сразу поняла, что я обращаюсь к ней, и с непроницаемым выражением лица повернулась ко мне. Раэль же смотрел на меня довольно неприязненно, мол, это я должен ее утешать в момент грусти. Я, конечно, не хотела портить ему всей малины, но сдержать свое волнение и, если быть искренней, интерес, мне явно было не дано.

\- Нет, - спокойно ответила Сейра, а потом ее выдержка дала трещину, и она нахмурилась. - Мне просто стало очень неуютно. Не знаю, почему, - я хотела еще немного расспросить благородную, но поймав ее взгляд, опешила. Там было удивление и легкая тоска напополам с разочарованием, словно она очень хотела с нами все это обсудить, но ей действительно что-то не позволило. Я нахмурилась, не понимая, что происходит, но поняла что это и благородной непонятно, и мои расспросы не дадут никаких плодов, пока Сейра сама не поймет. Потому и деликатно отстранилась, без слов удаляясь, оставляя ее один на один с Раэлем.

Когда мы вернулись домой - детей тут же развезли по домам, прямо по пути с аэропорта, кроме Шинву, которого ждал еще осмотр ноги. И только подъезжая домой, я вспомнила, что сумки с платьями и аксессуарами остались в багажнике. По сути, если рассуждать логично, то единственная из детей, которая могла бы найти отмазку новому наряду - это Суйи. Сказать, что купила ради какой-то фотосессии, или вообще завезти в студию, где так сильно удивляться новому платью не будут. Юна, конечно, тоже могла сказать, что платье отдала ей Суйи, а вот Ик-Хан бы не отмазался, что ему костюм подарила Суйи, или, что еще абсурднее - Шинву. Так что я решила, что ничего не случится, если они побудут у нас, пока дети не пожелают снова ими воспользоваться или забрать к себе домой. 

Как только мы остановились перед домом, я вышла из автомобиля, открывая багажник и доставая бумажные сумки с нарядами. Успела только отметить, что Франкенштейн кинул на меня быстрый взгляд, и открыл дверь автомобиля перед Шинву. Ну, вскоре я к ним подойду, а сейчас займусь делами более скучными, но нужными. Пошла вместе с пакетами в гардеробную Ноблесс. К рубашкам, брюкам и пиджакам Рейзела присоединились и Раймонда, а так же был доставлен большой дубовый шкаф. Эта комната, как только к нам прибыло на более-менее постоянное место жительства столько новых жильцов, была объявлена просто гардеробной, и когда кому-то не хватало места в шкафу, приносили сюда, в эту дубовую прелесть. Открыв шкаф только хмыкнула. Тао уже понавешивал сюда костюмов РК, для каждого, каждого размера. Еще и парочка костюмов Франкенштейна, старых, но любимых. С некоей нежностью провела по одному из них, а потом вздохнула и потянулась за свободными вешалками, вытягивая платья и костюмы из пакетов. Когда с этим было уже покончено, я упорхнула из гардеробной, направляясь в сторону лаборатории. Правда застала я там растерянного Шинву и Франкенштейна, в некотором роде в ступоре. Нахмурившись, подошла ближе, заглядывая ему через плече, и читая то, что он читал только что. И из ступора ученый вышел только от моего удивленного возгласа.

\- То есть как зажила?! - с недоумением посмотрела то на рыжика, что смутился еще больше, то на любимого. - Это же невозможно!

\- Это-то и мне известно, что невозможно. Правда, невозможно это при человеческой регенерации...

\- Франкенштейн, вот только не надо мне ля-ля, что у Шинву она нечеловеческая, - никакого ответа я не услышала, а вот сам подросток навострил уши. - Франкенштейн? - Требовательный тон.

\- Я сам бы в это не поверил, если бы мне кто сказал. Единственный выход - это проверить.

\- И как ты собираешься это проверять? - Франкенштейн вытащил набор скальпелей из ящика стола.

\- Прежде всего - безболезненно, так что не надо на меня смотреть как на вивисектора, - я бросила на него полный сомнения взгляд, на что он покрутил головой. - Ну и зачем? Теперь я себя чувствую плохим парнем, - он в миг поднял голову, вытянув руки к верхним полкам, взяв оттуда знакомый мне свиток.

\- Иглы? Зачем?

\- Для проверки, - белозубо улыбнулся мне Франки, а увидев бледного Шинву, стал вдруг серьезным. - Не бойся, Шинву, это акупунктура, больно не будет. А потом сделаем обезболивание, - рыжик, услышав это, вздохнул, сжал руки в кулаки и кивнул.

Поняв задумку ученого я охотно помогла, делая иглоукалывание на левой руке, а Франкенштейн поставил обезболивающий укол на правой руке. Мы подождали пару минут, расспросив парня о его самочувствии на балу. Не было ли болей в ноге, даже самых незначительных, выпивал ли он алкоголь, когда был там, и в каком временном промежутке снова наступала ясность ума, даже расспрашивали были ли поставлены засосы на нем моей подругой, и проверяли что от них осталось. Все сводилось к тому, что у Шинву действительно была сверхчеловеческая регенерация. А когда вытаскивали иголки - только уверились в этом. Бисеринки крови появлялись, а стоило нам лишь повернуться за ватой, увлажненной антисептиком, и стереть их, как под ними уже была чистая кожа. Нет, после акупунктуры, конечно, быстро заживает все, но минимум за пять минут, а не секунд!

Это не могло нас с Франкенштейном не заинтересовать. Пока Франки делал аккуратные порезы на коже Шинву, пытаясь понять, какой глубины увечье заставит его регенерацию немного помучиться, я делала забор крови, и первым делом пошла сравнивать его кровь с кровью благородных или оборотней. В нашем случае уже ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. Но никакой общей черты не было. Обычная человеческая кровь. С этим я и обратилась к ученому, когда тот уже закончил с полосованием кожи рыжика.

\- Франкенштейн, ты не поверишь. Я сделала сравнение крови Шинву с кровью благородных и оборотней, и совпадений нет, но не это главное. Самое удивительное то, что в нем даже модификаций нету. Если раньше я думала, что ты мог попутать препарат Ази-13 с АЗЕ-13, то теперь даже это отпадает, потому что у него кровь была бы богаче кислородом и было бы ярко отмечено вмешательство в организм, - я оторвала взгляд от своего планшета, смотря на хмурого ученого.

\- Зови Рагара. Может благородный сможет определить в нем модификации.

Но Рагар не смог сказать, будто был не уверен. В итоге пришли все благородные, что были в доме, но каждый говорил, что Шинву чувствуется как обычный человек. Мы с Франкенштейном встали перед серьезной дилеммой. Выводы исследований, как и мнение аристократов, было двойственное: Шинву обладал повышенной регенерацией, и силой на уровне На Ен Су, но при том был человеком без каких-либо улучшений.

\- Шинву, честно говоря, мы не знаем, что с тобой произошло, и почему так случилось, но у тебя теперь есть повышенная регенерация и сила.

\- Да уж, это пожалуй один из тех редких случаев, когда мы не знаем ответа, - я огорченно вздохнула, смотря на рыжика. - Хотя я и попытаюсь еще у отца узнать, когда он вернется с этого их собрания.

\- Это значит что на мне теперь все быстро заживает и я сильнее? Это же круто! - мы с Франкенштейном тяжело вздохнули чуть ли не одновременно. Как тут и не обидеть его, но и не допустить, чтобы тот возгордился своей силой?

Впрочем, выручили нас в этом благородные, которые как собрались тут толпой, так и не собирались уходить. Они-то и стали толковать Шинву о том, какая ответственность приходит с возрастающей силой, и, судя по глубокому мыслительному процессу, отпечатанному на этом миловидном лице, благородные были в этом успешны. Ну правильно, Шинву ведь не глупый парень, хоть и бывает рассеянным, немного инфантильным и чрезмерно активным. Но не успела я толком услышать, о чем ему там говорят наши аристократы, как Франкенштейн подхватил меня под ручку и стал исследовать. УЗИ, забор крови, эти процедуры уже стали для меня некоей обыденностью. Правда в этот раз ученый проехался аппаратом УЗИ в области печени. Что-то он там такое увидел, что по сути не прикасаясь к моей крови уже мог дать свой вердикт.

\- Из-за стремительного роста плода у тебя начался холестаз. Дети немного придавили желчный пузырь, вот и вся недолга. После родов все пройдет. Если снова будет горько во рту, то выпей морковного сока, но лучше будет если будешь принимать активированный уголь. Можно совмещать, - я кивнула Франкенштейну, и как только поднялась на ноги - тут же поцеловала своего врача в уголок рта. По легкой улыбке, думаю, он заценил такой невинный жест.

После этого я с легкостью на душе отправилась наверх, чтобы заварить себе чая. Правда в этом нехитром деле меня выручил Тао, заметив, как я кручусь с кружкой возле поставленного им чайника. Модифицированный решил себе приготовить заодно и небольшой перекус, но я решила, что вместо привычного печенья возьму себе гостинцы от бабушки Инны. Невыносимо потянуло меня на копчености, стоило только открыть холодильник и увидеть мойву, так что я подхватила контейнер с рыбкой, и наложив себе немного на блюдце, почапала утиной походкой в зал, устраиваясь со своими яствами там. И как только Инна Тимофеевна спустилась, явно проснувшись от шума, то невероятно обрадовалась, смотря как я со спорным успехом пытаюсь справиться с рыбкой. Села возле меня, по головке погладила, подсказывая что есть, а от чего лучше избавиться, и как удобнее разделывать. И меня затопило огромной нежностью. Вспомнилось, как меня подобный образом моя собственная бабушка обхаживала. Вспомнились и те спокойные, радужные времена, когда не было забот серьезнее, чем подготовка к пикнику с подругами на заброшенном участке метров пятнадцати от дома. И я, как никогда раньше, не только с тех пор как сюда попала, но и вовсе со времен детства, почувствовала себя в моральной, ментальной и физической безопасности. Бесценное чувство. Потому и не удивительно, что такая обстановка располагала к вещам, которыми я думала, не буду и вовсе заниматься.

\- Мама вас любит и ждет, вы не подумайте, - я огладила свой живот с легкой улыбкой, и находящееся в зале посмотрели на меня заинтересованно, видимо, думая что я ломаю комедию. - Мы вместе с вашим папой приготовим все к вашему появлению на свет, уже совсем скоро. Я уже не могу дождаться того дня, как возьму вас на руки. А потом, как вы немного подрастете, мы с папой покажем вам все, что пожелаете, сводим, куда захотите, купим все, что замечтается, - с каждым словом я оглаживала свой живот, и Инна Тимофеевна стерла слезу, видимо, расчувствовавшись.

\- Деточки, мама с папой за вас и в воду прыгнут, и в огонь пойдут, - бабушка Инна посмотрела на меня красноречиво и я кивнула. - Хорошие они люди, и любят вас.

\- И о дядюшке Тао не забудьте! - Тао хлопнулся возле меня, подхватив с моей тарелочки кусочек филе мойвы, тут же с интересом посмотрев на тарелочку. Вижу, у меня на эту вкусняшку появился конкурент. Правда потом хакер приложил ладонь к моему животу, чуть выше пупка, и пригнулся к животу, тихо зашептав, якобы, чтобы я не услышала. - А если родители ваши будут вам что-то запрещать, то обратитесь ко мне, уж я не откажу.

\- Тао, разбалуешь мне детей - по шапке больно дам, - со смешком толкнула парня в плечо, а тот только тихо и злорадно рассмеялся. Вскинула горе-очи, и только сейчас заметила, что Франкенштейн с улыбкой наблюдал за этой сценкой, скрестив руки на груди и привалившись к косяку. Правда, когда понял, что оказался замеченным, то тут же отлип от стены, и направился ко мне, заняв место Тао, что быстро упорхнул, давая место своему шефу, и одной рукой приобнял меня за плечо, склонившись к моему уху. Для остальных это был сигнал, что стоит уже уходить, что они немедля и сделали.

\- Уже смирилась с фактом своей беременности? - Франкенштейн сказал это шепотом, пока все уходили, а я с ответом решила подождать пока все отойдут на достаточное расстояние.

\- С фактом беременности - да, а вот с тем, что скоро стану матерью... Волнуюсь немного, - вздохнула, посмотрела на Франки, и даже не осознавала что начала быстрее поглаживать живот, пока он не накрыл своей ладонью мою ладонь, успокаивая и задавая более медленный ритм. - Но не волнуйся, скоро до меня дойдет. У меня же есть твоя поддержка, как-никак.

\- Моя поддержка это теперь вещь постоянная для тебя, - ученый склонился надо мной, подарив нежный поцелуй, заставляя меня расслабиться и растаять в его руках.

Я не помню, как долго мы целовались, как долго нежились в объятьях друг друга, но когда мы очнулись, заметив Сейру, что старалась пройти на кухню незаметно, пришло понимание, что пора готовить обед. Франкенштейн удалился помочь благородной, я же быстро доела рыбку, но голод остался, так что я с неким нетерпением ожидала обеда, занося на кухню тарелку с рыбкой. Потом в нашу дверь позвонили, и открыть пошел Шинву, который чувствовал себя тут как дома. Пришла Юна, принеся нам пирог от своей мамы в благодарность за гостеприимство, и посокрушалась, что Суйи уехала в студию, а Ик-Хан не смог освободиться от домашних обязанностей. Но довольно быстро все об этом забыли, так как после приготовления блюд и сервировки стола пришла пора кушать. За обедом царила непринужденная атмосфера, Инна Тимофеевна разговорилась с Юной, используя Киру как переводчика, правда сам оборотень, казалось бы, таким поворотом событий восхищен не был.

После такого сытного обеда я решила, что стоило бы попить воды, и уже даже было направилась к раковине, но вспомнила о графине лимонада в холодильнике. Поэтому, захватив кружку я резко развернулась на пятке, заметив перед собой какой-то силуэт. Вскрикнула, стакан выпал, разбился, а на меня широко открытыми глазами смотрела Юна, недоумевающая от такой моей реакции.

\- Ольга-ним, простите, я не хотела испугать вас, - девушка нахмурилась, посмотрев на плитку под ногами. - Мне казалось что я топала как слон...

Нет, Юна не топала как слон. Даже просто не топала. Она подошла _абсолютно_ бесшумно. Ладно бы еще это, есть в доме несколько кадров, что не нарочно, а иногда - специально, передвигаются тихонько как мышки. Правда меня таким испугать никогда не получалось - все-таки чувствовалась всегда энергия, аура, да что угодно! Но от Юны не исходило ничего, словно ее присутствие - плод моего воображения. Я облокотилась на кухонную тумбу, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму и успокоить сердцебиение. Все-таки, отвыкла я от того, что меня можно застать врасплох. Но как это получилось у простой, обычной школьницы? Это шокировало и беспокоило больше всего. Справившись со своими чувствами, а заодно и такой забытой человеческой реакцией, я подошла к Юне, внимательно на нее смотря.

\- Юна, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? - девушка посмотрела на меня в изумлении, а потом медленно кивнула, словно чего-то опасалась. - Точно? Не чувствуешь себя странно, нет слабости?

\- Нет, со мной все нормально... - Юна осмотрела себя, а потом удивленно глянула на меня. - А что-то не так? Вы так резко подскочили, я даже немного испугалась, что что-то случилось. Кира ведь тоже ходит бесшумно, но вы не реагируете таким образом...

\- Ты с Кирой на "ты"? - я удивленно посмотрела на школьницу, но та лишь покраснела.

\- Он... Он разрешил... Говорил что Аджосси - слишком безликое, - я нахмурившись посмотрела на Юну, которая сильно стушевалась. С одной стороны, возможно Кира действительно разрешил себя так называть, он был невероятно рад от факта что у него есть имя, но с другой стороны, как понять, не одной ли Юне он это разрешил? С одной стороны, возможно девушка сама спросила, а он согласился. Я вздохнула, отметив что Юна все-таки не сдалась насчет идеи быть с Кирой. Но она ведь еще ученица, что же у них всех так массово весна наступила? Сначала Суйи, потом Шинву, теперь Юна... Я помотала головой, напоминая себе что им не по десять лет, а на семь единиц больше. Девушка стояла передо мной, смотря немного жалобно, а я смотрела на нее, явно не зная как поступить. По сути, стоило бы в первую очередь сообщить Франкенштейну, вдруг у нее какая-то болезнь, но и Юна имеет право знать, тем более теперь, когда им все известно. Чтож, похоже соединю два варианта, вместо того чтобы выбирать что-то одно.

\- Понимаешь, Юна, тут такое дело... - я начала ей объяснять, подхватив под локоток, чтобы привести пред светлый взор моего ученого. - Твоя аура не чувствуется вообще, потому я испугалась. Обычно я чувствую ауру всех и каждого, но твоя словно не существует. Хотя нет, она словно кожа хамелеона, прячется сама и прячет тебя.

\- А может у меня просто нет этой ауры? - Юна заинтересовано на меня посмотрела.

\- Она у тебя может быть слабой, но точно есть. Ауры нет только у мертвых, если конечно о людях говорим. У благородных она и после смерти чувствуется. Поэтому нам с Франкенштейном нужно будет тебя обследовать, - это я уже сказала, стоя перед ученым, но тот только вскинул бровь.

\- И кого в этот раз нам нужно обследовать?

\- Вот, у Юны проблемы с аурой, - я указала раскрытой ладонью на девушку. - Разве сам не заметил?

\- Ольга, ты стоишь передо мной в полном одиночестве, - я нахмурилась, чувствуя как держу руку Юны, причем физически чувствую, но когда повернула голову к девушке, то пораженно замерла. Нет, я ее видела... Когда постаралась. Все дело было в том, что я не могла на ней остановить своего взгляда дольше чем на секунду, все время глаза то скользили рядом с девушкой, словно уперлись в какой-то барьер, что отвлекал от нее внимание, и саму Юну невозможно было рассмотреть.

\- Но я здесь... - немного жалобно ответила школьница, и Франкенштейн, услышав ее голос, немного вздрогнул, то ли от страха, то ли от неожиданности, и удивленно посмотрел на меня. Я только красноречиво на него посмотрела, мол, я же говорила.

Мы повели девушку в лабораторию, хотя я не знала, чего ожидать. Оказалось, что под томографом школьницу было прекрасно видно, словно ее относительная невидимость не была отличительной чертой девушки, а лишь в наших головах. Еще для уверенности просили других, сказать, видят ли они Юну, и у остальных домашних это задание получалось с переменным успехом, но нужно было признать, что после выхода из лаборатории, услышав что с ее здоровьем все в порядке, девушка расслабилась, и найти ее взглядом было проще. Словно от ее волнения или спокойствия зависит, будут ли ее видеть окружающие. Мы с Франкенштейном безумно этим заинтересовались, и в перерывах от изучения снимков Юны, мы поднимались наверх, играя в игру под названием "кто быстрее заметит Юну".

Должна признать, довольно быстро мне надоело мотаться туда-сюда и я просто села на диване напротив девушки, внимательно за ней наблюдая, словно пытаясь на глаз определить, что в ней могло измениться. Мысли, перемежающееся с наблюдениями, двигались в определенном направлении, общим с тем, что случилось, с Шинву и с его ускоренной регенерацией. Время от времени мелькало и расстроенное лицо благородной, которая по какой-то причине не могла сидеть в самолете возле Суйи. Если бы я это озвучила, то предполагаю, что поддержки особой бы не увидела, да и умом понимала, что дело могло быть в самой Сейре, так как больше никто не реагировал на нашу юную айдол подобным образом, я бы даже сказала наоборот, ей уделяли внимание. Не больше, чем обычно, нет, просто относились как всегда. Но благородная всегда казалась мне личностью, на которую можно положиться, и которая точно не стала бы таким явным образом выказывать свою неприязнь к кому-то. Почему она могла относиться к ней неприязненно, я тоже не понимала.

Под гнетом этих мыслей я скрыла лицо в ладонях, немного его потерев. И вот почему я тогда, после слов Сейры, не присмотрелась к Суйи, пока была возможность? Это с самого начала было чертовски подозрительно. Сложила руки замком, уронив их на колени, словно они весили как чугунные и дальше ударилась в размышления. Даже если предположить, что то, что делается с детьми - не случайность и не стечение обстоятельств, то что же это тогда такое? КСА, что охотилось за Шинву, и возможно не оставило своей идеи взять его в кадеты, я отбросила почти сразу - не тот уровень возможностей, как на эту недошарагу. Да и в Юне или Суйи они заинтересованы не были, а с Ик-Ханом все в порядке. Была еще конечно возможность что детям что-то успели сделать Юрий и Айрис, до того как мы их нашли, но опять же, если еще с Алекси можно было как-то выкрутиться, что она не подверглась этому ввиду своей иномирности, то с Ик-Ханом ничего не происходило. Получается, либо нас еще только ждут проблемы с парнишей, либо у Суйи, Юны и Шинву есть что-то общее, чего я не вижу в упор.

Догадка прострелила мой мозг, словно падающая звезда, рассекающая тьму полотна небес. Если предположить, что проблемы с Ик-Ханом только появятся, то у детей есть нечто общее, что безусловно их объединяет. Защита от Акэли, а в последствии - их сопротивляемость ментальному контролю. Могла ли высшая сделать им попутно еще что-то? Шутка ли, получить защиту от Высшей богини. Как по мне, это по силе почти то же самое, что и благословение. А если теперь вспомнить, что все плюшки что я получила от богов назывались "благословением", то вполне вероятно, что и с ребятами произошло что-то похожее. Нарочно, или нет, но Акэли точно оставила им такой своеобразный подарок. Не зря ведь на прощание предупредила меня, что еще вернется, как только поняла что произошло. Ушла я в свои мысли основательно, так что даже не заметила момента когда Юна ушла домой, а Шинву, что остался у нас в особняке, чтобы научиться сдерживать свою силу, поднялся на второй этаж. До меня пытался дозваться Франкенштейн, но у него получилось только тогда, когда его ладонь ненавязчиво погладила по плечу. Я словно от того тогда очнулась, с удивлением и ноткой негодования посмотрела в сторону того, кто меня выдернул из размышлений. Но узнав в нем своего любимого, я вздохнула, прижавшись к его груди, таким образом удобно полулежа на нем. Тот не стал комментировать такой моей наглости, или, возможно, получал от этого наслаждение, а я решила заодно и ноги на диване положить, что гудели от боли, из-за нагрузки, возложенной на них, ввиду резкого прибавления килограммов.

\- И что ты надумала? - Франкенштейн поймал один из моих локонов и стал закручивать на свой палец.

\- Это все, что происходит с ребятами - происки богов, - мой собеседник замер, явно внимательно меня слушая. - Акэли защитила их от ментального контроля, но скорее всего, сделала не только это. Так что я думаю, что вскоре появятся проблемы и с Ик-Ханом для полного комплекта.

\- А с Суйи разве что-то происходит? - вместе с голосом любимого я почувствовала вибрацию, незначительно зажмурившись от такого приятного и умиротворяющего ощущения.

\- Да, я уже отметила кое-какие странности. Сейре очень неуютно рядом с Суйи, а сам понимаешь, Сейра не из тех, что стала бы подобным образом выказывать свой негатив или неприязнь.

\- Остальные благородные? - самую малость деловито поинтересовался Франкенштейн.

\- Нет, по крайней мере я не замечала этого за ними. Да и в то время, как Сейра отходила от нашей компании, только потому что там была наша звездочка, то Розария в то время очень увлеченно обсуждала с Суйи что-то. Так что либо у Суйи это будет проявляться постепенно, либо остальные благородные на это реагировать и вовсе не будут.

\- В таком случае нужно будет позвать сюда Кадейрна, - я подняла голову, смотря на Франкенштейна, и только почувствовала, как его палец очерчивает мои губы. - Если на Суйи и возможное проявление какой-то силы, данной ей, будет так реагировать только Сейра, то это может быть звоночком к тому, что это обусловлено особенностью клана Роярд. И с этим Кадейрн точно сможет нам помочь, как более опытный член клана.

\- Это точно... Он примерно одного возраста с Хеном, - Франкенштейн согласно кивнул, а я посмотрела ему в глаза, словно пытаясь найти там толику недоверия к моим словам. Не хочу, чтобы он это выполнял как очередной приказ беременной, а помог, действительно понимая суть того, что происходит. Но недоверия я там не нашла, как и снисходительности. Мои мысли уже явно были прочитаны, так что любимый был в курсе того, о чем я так размышляла все это время. Мне не нужно было даже уверяться вслух или мысленно, все читалось в этих знакомых небесных глазах. Именно поэтому я позволила себе расслабиться и немного вздремнуть, хотя бы до полуночи.

_Можешь не волноваться, раз так хочешь - разбужу тебя,_ \- мне оставалось только облегченно улыбнуться. Я была там, где меня любят и заботятся обо мне, и подобное не могло не радовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Автор переезжает, автору крашнулся комп, так что прода титаническими усилиями пишется с телефона типа "кирпич" и с помощью добрых людей. По тому же поводу это будет малость затягиваться, извиняюсь, что не предупреждала об этом чаще, и благодарю за каждого ждуна, и за то, что читаете. Надеюсь, все нравиться. Если не нравиться - пишите в комментарии, разберемся. Еще раз спасибо за внимание!)


	68. Часть 67

Как и обещал, Франкенштейн разбудил меня близко к полуночи, и я отметила что несмотря на темное время суток, в доме много кто бодрствовал. Урокай был в гостиной, протирая пыль, сам Франкенштейн принес бумаги и разбирался со школьными делами прямо здесь. За всем происходящим я и забыла о школе. Ученый, словно предугадав, что я заинтересуюсь тем, как дела в школе, подал мне подробный доклад на семнадцать страниц, как происходят приготовления к окончанию школьного года. К моей большой радости, санэпид не нашел к чему придраться и я не упустила возможности похвалить Урокая за приложенный труд к поставленной перед ним задачей. Благородный кивнул мне с улыбкой, прервавшись в работе лишь на секунду, а я дальше углубилась в бумаги. Вся отчетность была в порядке, даже Родерик сдал свой годовой отчет, сделав сравнительную характеристику с работой Ву Сон и своей. Меня бы затопило гордостью за бывшего правителя, если бы не заметка Франкенштейна о том, что это была его идея. Ну молодец, ничего не скажешь, всегда найдет повод чтобы немного испортить ему малину. Но из плюсов было то, что все дети успешно перешли в следующие классы, а выпускники еще ждут результатов окончательных результатов. Если окажется что и их все сдали, то у нас официально начинается отпуск. На этой ноте Франки и сделал замечание, что можно уже задуматься о том, куда хотим отправиться. Я посмотрела на него с улыбкой, краем глаза заметив что документы, над которыми он сейчас корпел, относились к возможным пересдачам, а так же к летним кружкам, которые начнутся ближе к каникулам.

\- И тебя не смущает, что к тому времени я уже наверняка рожу? - Я вскинула бровь, пытаясь не показывать своего отношения к этому вопросу, но моя улыбка еще минуту назад могла меня перед ним сдать с потрохами. Имею же я право сделать ему маленькую проверку?

\- Нет, ничего не смущает, - Франкенштейн ответил, хитро улыбаясь, и не переставая заполнять бумаги. - Благородные, возможно, вернутся к тому времени в Лукедонию, но возможно и поедут с нами. К тому же, есть еще и модифицированные. Нянек будет достаточно, - Он перевел хитрый взгляд на Урокая, и благородный, словно спиной его почувствовал, и повернулся к Франки, вскинув бровь. Но когда до него дошло, о чем мы только что толковали, то он тут же нахмурился.

\- Сомневаюсь, что я буду подходящей кандидатурой, - только и буркнул он, тут же смывшись из нашего поля зрения. Я тихо прохихикала, оперевшись на спинку дивана, и стала донимать Франкенштейна, то пихая его ладошкой, то гладя ногой по его ноге. Дописав предложение блондин повернулся ко мне и я торжествующе улыбнулась.

\- Фра-анки, а у тебя есть предложение, куда отправимся? - Любимый сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, но когда я прыснула смехом, то покачал головой.

\- Я думал об Финляндии. Там много озер, и виды прекрасные.

\- О, Европа? Не дурно, - я задумалась. - По сути, раз уж будем там, то можно будет и по другим странам проехаться.

\- У тебя есть конкретные предложения?

\- Рим и Париж навестим точно, - я прихлопнула в ладоши, радуясь такому полю для маневра. - Можно было бы еще съездить в Амстердам, Берлин, Берн, Дублин, Лондон... - протянула я задумчиво, а потом услышала смешок Франкенштейна.

\- Хочешь всю Европу за раз объехать? - Я сделала вид, что обиделась, демонстративно надувшись, но Франки не повелся на мою игру, тут же вжимая меня сильнее в спинку дивана, и оставляя на губах поцелуй. Правда не успел он отстраниться, и сказать мне, что хотел, как в гостиную ввалился бледный Тао, и заметив нас, замер. Я внимательно на него посмотрела, отлепившись от дивана.

\- Тао, что произошло? Союз? Оборотни?

\- Не уверен, - хакер помотал головой, сглотнув, - у дома Ик-Хана я заметил подозрительную энергетическую активность. А теперь его нет дома.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что его нет дома? - Франкенштейн поднялся, и я подскочила следом за ним.

\- Подсмотрел через его камеру на ноутбуке. А маячок в его телефоне вообще находиться на другом конце Сеула.

\- Его похитили? - Я обеспокоено воскликнула, и в зал ввалились, словно по тревоге, Кира и М-24. Такео зашел чуть после них, но вооружен пушками и готов к бою и обороне. Ладонь словно не по моей воли огладила живот, а другая поддержала его снизу.

\- Похоже на то, но никого рядом с его домом не было, ни души, в этом я уверен. Никакие камеры и датчики ничего не засекли, даже тепловизор не среагировал.

\- Вы издеваетесь... - Я вздохнула, чувствуя недюжинную усталость, и Франки прижал меня к себе, смотря на собравшихся перед нами модифицированных, словно они виноваты в случившимся.

\- Дуйте за Ик-Ханом. Чтобы через пол часа уже пришли обратно, - модификантов наших словно ветром сдуло от этой интонации, а меня крепче прижали к плечу, поцеловав в голову и гладя живот. - Тише, все будет в порядке.

\- Ну, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Но хуже будет, если окажется, что это не похищение, - я отстранилась, почувствовав от Франкенштейна эмоцию удивления и посмотрела в его лицо. - Если его похитили, то ребята отобьют его в два счета, они все стали в разы сильнее, Кира обуздал трансформацию, у М-24 - оружие духа. Не о том я волнуюсь, нет. Я боюсь, что это может оказаться чем-то в роде того, что стало с Шинву и Юной. Потому что если вариант, об божественных силах от Акэли подтвердиться, то нам несдобровать, и я даже не предполагаю, чем это может обернуться как для детей, так и для нас.

\- Боишься что они станут сильнее? - Франки нахмурился, огладив мой подбородок, и я расстроено нахмурилась.

\- Нет. Скорее что они не справятся с этим, не смогут принять или обуздать. Это обычные школьники, Франкенштейн.

\- Ну, мы же можем им в случае чего помочь, разве нет?

\- Не знаю, - я поймала ученого ладонями за рубашку, словно падая в омут, и спрятала лицо на его груди. - У меня просто плохое предчувствие насчет этого. Очень плохое, - Франкенштейн прижал меня к себе, мягко гладя по голове, и шепча что-то успокаивающее, и пока мы так стояли, все вернулись в зал. Ни следа сражения, даже не запыхались, как были одеты, так и остались. Правда Ик-Хан, которого нес на руках Такео, выглядел как после драки. Пижама испачкана, местами разорвана, нос расцарапан, видимо, от очков, на одной щеке кровь и ссадина, другая - порядком грязная. Сам парень стонал от боли.

\- Что произошло? - Франкенштейн подошел к Такео, принимая на руки парня, а я развернулась в сторону лаборатории. Все равно туда путь держим.

\- Нам не удалось ничего внятного узнать от Ик-Хана, - торопливо заговорил Тао, быстро шагая, пытаясь поспеть за Франки. Ученый шел действительно быстро, успев меня перегнать и я была вынужденна топтаться немного позади. - Но мы уверены, это не было похищение.

\- Мы нашли его на опушке леса, недалеко от трансформаторной будки, - тихо, словно боясь потревожить кого-то, отозвался Такео.

\- Вокруг не было ни следа какой-либо ауры, - с кивком сказал М-24.

\- И запахов, кроме звериных, не было никаких, значит минимум недели три туда не ступала никакая человеческая, или любой другой расы, нога, - Кира тоже решил подтвердить, словно докладывая о проделанном им труде.

\- А что ж он такой побитый? - Я посмотрела на парня, который явно был дезориентирован, но от моего вопроса словно проснулся.

\- Я упал, - с легким стоном произнес Ик-Хан. От его голоса все сразу заинтересовались, внимательно на него смотря.

\- Ты помнишь что произошло? Как ты оказался на окраине леса? - Франкенштейн начал задавать вопросы, как только мы стали подходить к лаборатории, а я побежала, опережая его, и вводя код для входа в лабораторию. Началась суматоха, и спящий неподалеку Шинву проснулся, садясь на кровати, округлив глаза, а стоило ему только увидеть своего друга в таком незавидном положении, как он тут же подбежал к кушетке.

\- Я... Помню что спал. Снилось какое-то мероприятие, которое я подготавливал, но вдруг перед глазами появился двоичный код, которого я не понимал и не мог расшифровать, потом ощущение полета и боль. А потом я открыл глаза, и-испугался... - Парень прикрыл глаза, так непривычно не скрытые за очками, и рвано вздохнул, словно пытаясь сдержать рыдание. - Но потом пришли хены и аджосси, и меня забрали.

\- Ты не помнишь, как там оказался? - С заботой огладила его лоб, обеспокоенно смотря на подростка.

\- Нет. Только сон, ощущение полета и лес.

Я задумчиво отстранилась, позволив Франкенштейну самому заняться увечьями Ик-Хана, тем временем крепко задумавшись. Видимо, у детей действительно появились различные благословения, но понять, какие и как их обуздать не представлялось возможным. Разве что пойти к отцу на поклон и попросить его позвать Акэли. Ну или возможно он сам сможет мне хоть что-то подсказать. И все-равно я не спешила исполнять это. Теперь, когда я решила родить детей и ко всему хорошему, еще и воспитать, то прогуливаться в царство мертвых было так себе идейкой. А если учитывать, что отец на собрании... Нет уверенности, что он уже вернулся, а даже если вернулся, то неизвестно, сможет ли прибыть Акэли. Высшая богиня же, может быть и занята. Да и то, как Фуъия настраивает Забвение приятной процедурой нельзя назвать. Скорее, как лечебная пытка. Видимо, я очень крепко задумалась, раз вынырнула из раздумий только когда почувствовала, что Франкенштейн подхватывает меня на руки. Успела только поймать его за шею, и все, ни возмутиться, ни сделать попытку вырваться. Но не так уж и хотела освобождаться, если быть совсем честной.

\- Что с Ик-Ханом? - Я прильнула к любимому, стараясь поймать его взгляд, но он упрямо смотрел перед собой, и только в лифте повернул чуть голову ко мне, смотря в глаза.

\- Физически - ничего серьезного не произошло. Перилунарный вывих кисти, что перестанет болеть уже к утру, даже отека почти не было, ссадины и дюжина небольших царапин. А вот психическая составляющая оставляет желать лучшего, - я заинтересованно посмотрела на Франки, ожидая продолжения, вполне уютно чувствуя себя на его руках. - Парень испугался, не понял что с ним произошло. Мы кроме того, что не было вмешательства лиц третьих тоже ничего не знаем, так что помощи особо оказать не смогли, но с ним разговорился Шинву, объясняя ему через что прошел, и что возможно происходит с Ик-Ханом. Мне показалось, он немного успокоился, так что думаю, что волноваться нам не о чем.

\- Как бы не так, - я не спешила соглашаться с Франкенштейном, задумчиво посмотрев в потолок. - Они может и успокоят друг друга, но вряд ли смогут защитить в каком-то непредвиденном случае. Мы не осознаем еще всей опасности, - любимый принес меня в нашу комнату, явно желая со мной уединиться, в чем я была согласна. Такой разговор не для лишних ушей. - Опасность может ждать детей не только со стороны заинтересовавшихся в их новых умениях КСА или Союза, но и так же со стороны богов, - я с волнением огладила ладонь Франкенштейна, а он ее переместил на мой живот. - Если, например, Мэрролейв бы о подобном узнал, я не знаю, как бы отреагировал... - Задумчиво протянула, а Франки кивнул, обнимая меня.

\- Да уж, он уже заикался об уничтожении нашего мира...

\- Заикался? Да он прямым текстом сказал, а если быть точной - провопил, - я тяжело вздохнула, смотря на Франкенштейна. - Случись это, нам даже нечем будет защититься. Разве только спасать себя бегством. Но всех не сможем забрать с собой, всех не спасем, а обрекать на смерть... Бороться тоже не вариант - даже если все сплотимся против божества, это не будет достаточной защитой. У них в силе управление миром, погодой, природными катаклизмами.

\- Мы итак далеко зашли, - меня робко поцеловали в голову, приминая слегка волосы. - Раньше я бы не смел не то что заикнуться, но и подумать о подобном. Для меня было достижением быть человеком, что стоит на одной ступеньке с благородными. А ты... Ты смогла добиться намного большего чем я.

\- Но зато ты добился своей силы самостоятельно, а я только смогла договориться с божеством мира. Это... То же самое, по сути, что гордиться контрактом с главой клана, - я недовольно поморщилась, но Франкенштейн, видимо, был совсем другого мнения целуя меня за ухом, медленно перемещаясь на шею.

В его руках я растаяла, снова чувствуя себя любимой, нужной и особенной. И что удивительно, от любимого я чувствовала похожие эмоции. Были ли этому причиной мои поглаживающие ласки, или мои полные восторга и благодарности эмоции, я не знала. Я порядком истосковалась за нашей близостью в последние дни, полные стресса и напряжения, потому сдалась на ласку любимого, не опасаясь ничего и растворяясь в том нежном омуте. Франки не допустит, чтобы со мной, или детьми что-то случилось. Отвлекло нас друг от друга солнце, нагло заглянувшее в неприкрытое окно. Я немного меланхолично посмотрела на небесное светило, с которым мы уже неделю как разминаемся и с грустью отпустила любимого, тут же метнувшегося зашторить окно. Ладонь вдруг зачесалась и я посмотрела на нее, отмечая несколько язвочек, выстроенных русской буквой "П". Да уж, солнце мне теперь действительно вредит. Немного грустно вздохнула, и Франкенштейн мигом появился передо мной, словно стоя на страже моего хорошего самочувствия. Возможно, в его голове так оно и было. Я слегка улыбнулась, но видимо было заметно, что немного грустно, так как любимый нахмурился.

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты не грустила? - Мои губы изогнулись в малость безрадостной улыбке, и я огладила щеку, стоящего передо мной на коленях.

\- Мой белокурый ангел... Пока ты рядом, я не грущу, - после этих слов Франки молниеносно поднялся, прижимая меня к себе.

\- Тогда я не буду отходить от тебя ни на шаг, - словно желая добавить своим словам весомости, он отстранился, но тут же поймал мою ладонь, слегка поцеловав. Я с мягкой ухмылкой посмотрела на него, огладив свой живот. - Уже утро. Ты не устала? Может хочешь пойти спать?

\- Это можно... Правда сначала ужин.

\- Тогда измерим сахар, и если все будет в норме, то сделаю тебе все, что пожелаешь.

Я на это только ухмыльнулась, не выпуская из руки ладонь Франкенштейна. Ты, голубчик, итак дашь мне то, что я захочу съесть. В ответ ко мне повернулись с прищуренными глазами и возмущением на прекрасном лице. Я только невинно хлопала ресницами, не чувствуя и капельки стыда от того, что мои мысли подслушали, и уж тем более, об их содержании. В моем состоянии мне нужно угождать, я ведь более чем уверенна, это - моя последняя беременность.

***

Стоит ли говорить о том, что я итак настояла на своем? Сейчас, сидя в зале я кушала котлетки из жаренного твердого сыра, поочередно опуская их то в мисочку с чесночным соусом, то в мисочку с медом. Франкенштейн сидел рядом с обреченным выражением лица, смотря на сыр, как на самое худшее зло, что видела планета. А вот бабушка Инна, словно в противовес ему, сияла от счастья, все причитая, что она уж за меня волновалась, что я так покорно ем все что предложит Франкенштейн, даже если это "сама трава". Я, конечно, пыталась обелить его имя, говоря, что салаты Франкенштейна просто объедение, но меня явно не слушали. И помимо этого небольшого спора, я с охотой принимала все, что мне на тарелку накладывала Инна Тимофеевна, будь то мой обожаемый шпинат, подан вместе с макаронами, с легкой руки Сейры, что вытащила его из духовки, будь то ненавистная мне селедка под шубой. Кхм, ранее ненавистная.

Дмитрий, спустившийся в середине этой эпопеи, что уже заканчивалась (все-таки я уже потихоньку чувствовала сытость), почти все время сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, опираясь локтем в колено и скрыв губы за ладонью, словно боялся лишнее сказать. И при том каждый раз, когда они с Франкенштейном обменивались взглядами, я видела в них не дюжинное единомыслие. Нет, я даже рада, что они наконец-то не гавкаются как соперничающие псы, хотя Дима не особо и возникал, понимая что возможный оппонент слишком силен и немного не в себе во время моей беременности, буйность подскочила выше обычной отметки. И да, я тоже понимаю, что такие порции, что я только что поглотила полезными не являются, тем более при том количестве жиров соединенных с углеводами, но что сделать, если мне действительно так сильно хотелось? Значит, это мне нужно. Вдруг я свой организм еще сильнее ослабила этой диетой, еще и при беременности, причем, такой непростой?

Стоило мне заявить, что я уже наелась, как лавочку стали сворачивать, правда, Сейра и не думала брать передышки, тут же взявшись за завтрак. Меня одарили вкуснейшим чаем производства моего любимого, что стал возле меня суетиться и выспрашивать о разных не комфортных ощущениях, что по быстрому сопоставлению с моими знаниями, напоминало симптомы несварения или острого пищевого отравления. Я хитро прищурила глаза, а потом просто хлопнула его по голове основанием ладони. Ишь, какой... Захочу - щелок или металл буду жрать у него на глазах и ничего мне не будет! Нет ведь невозможного для модифицированного организма. Тем более, если это я. Впрочем, мои думы, в которых я сама себя восхваляла, немного споря на эту тему с Франкенштейном внутри моей головы, который не желал сходить с пьедестала в пользу меня, прервало неожиданное вторжение в наш дом. Суйи, явно взволнованная, вбежала в гостиную, смотря на остальных растеряно. Рядом с ней оказалась Сейра, которая как раз заносила на стол тосты.

\- Ох, Сейра! Где Ик-Хан? Я только сейчас заглянула в телеф... - не успела юная звездочка наша договорить, как между ней и Сейрой появился Кадейрн, только что забежавший в дом, метнув своими длинными белыми волосами, собранными в половину пучка. Он что, только что прибежал из Лукедонии? Впрочем, не успела я толком об этом подумать, как Кадейрн грубым и резким движением отстранил Суйи так, что та чуть не упала, смотря на него круглыми глазами. А бывший глава Роярд повернулся ко мне с нешуточной ненавистью в глазах.

\- Я знал... Я чувствовал это! - Глаза благородного вспыхнули алым, было ясно что дело пахнет жаренным. Я не понимала причины его злобы, но было вполне понятно, что нужно в случае чего быть готовой защищаться. Я приподнялась, вставая в стойку, но передо мной, лицу к лицу с благородным вышел спокойный и сосредоточенный Франкенштейн, явно ожидающий объяснений. - Вы создаете здесь модификантов, которые принесут скорую гибель Лукедонии! - От его восклицания, и предлагаю, от абсурдности обвинения, вздрогнули почти все присутствующие. - Ты не богами послана, а дьяволом! Втираешься в доверие, а потом это используешь. Сначала эксперименты, потом этот недо-благородный, а теперь эта смертная? Скажи мне только, почему именно наш клан?!

\- Кадейрн, успокойся. Никто здесь не пытается идти против Лукедонии или против благородных, а уж тем более - против вашего клана, - я вышла из-за плеча Франкенштейна, показывая что не боюсь, но также и то, что я настроена на мирный разговор, пытаясь немного манипулировать эмоциями благородного. Хорошо, что об этом моем умении кроме нас с Франкенштейном только единицы знают. - Лучше скажи мне, что не так с Суйи, что ты решил защитить от нее Сейру? Это же абсурдно, чтобы каджу с оружием духа могла опасаться смертной.

\- Ага, так же говорили перед _твоим_ первым появлением в Лукедонии, - я вскинула бровь на такие его слова. Как сильно он должен быть не в себе, раз бросил мне в лицо то, чего не сказал Франкенштейну ни разу, в отличии от других глав? Франкенштейн тоже нахмурился, и проведя по его ладони мизинцем, я поняла, что наши мысли совпадают.

\- Вместо того, чтобы кипятиться, советую просто сказать, чем Суйи опасна Сейре и тебе, как понимаю, - обманчиво спокойным тоном сказал Франкенштейн, в его глазах и взгляде, обращенном только на Кадейрна, плескался лед.

Я невольно стала мять губы зубами, обеспокоено смотря на присутствующих. Если тут вспыхнет бой - слишком многие смертные пострадают. Мне хотелось этому агрессору напомнить об самом важном правиле в этой их Лукедонии, а именно - защите людей, но прикусила себе язык. Это могло бы быть как масло в огонь. Ну, если я замечу первые звоночки к драке, тут же перемещу их в свое Копье, и пусть там дерутся хоть до посинения. Суйи непонимающе смотрела на все действующие лица, а Сейра выглядела немного виноватой и огорченной, смотря на айдол так, словно раскаивается. Тем временем Кадейрн глубоко вздохнул, словно действительно пытался взять себя в руки, но говорить он стал интонацией близкой к злости, чуть ли не шипя сквозь зубы. Было непривычно видеть его так сильно раздраженным, невольно стала задумываться, а не случилось ли с Суйи что-то, что может нести угрозу?

\- Не только мне с Сейрой она опасна, но и целому нашему клану. Эта девчонка поглощает всю энергию смерти, которая находится в близком с ней контакте, - мы с Сейрой почти синхронно округлили глаза, я даже готова была поклясться, что в то мгновение у нас и воспоминание было общее - нежелание юной каджу сидеть возле Суйи в самолете. Франкенштейн повернул голову в сторону нашей айдол, от чего та вздрогнула, а вот Инна Тимофеевна и Дима мигом подобрались, подзывая ее к себе жестами. Девушка попыталась пройти к зовущим ее людям, максимально огибая дугой семейство Роярд и в итоге села на диван. Я повернулась к ним, слушая, что говорит Инна Тимофеевна.

\- Суйи, девочка, тебе нечего опасаться, ты не злая, - бабушка Инна погладила ее сначала по голове, а потом прижала к груди, ведя себя с ней действительно как с родной. Я посмотрела на перекошенное гневом лицо Кадейрна, и уже решилась ему вдарить по той неразумной голове, которая защищая свое дите - гнобит другое, но Инна Тимофеевна не закончила. В следующую секунду обратилась она уже к нам. - Девушка у вас, видать, эмпат. Целитель, короче говоря, - мы все посмотрели на Суйи в шоке, а Роярд удивленно замер, сделав шаг назад, а потом опустил голову, смотря на свои ботинки. - Суйи, деточка, можешь помочь мне? - Инна Тимофеевна отстранила ее, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. - Давай посмотрим на твои умения. Положи свои руки мне на колени.

\- И что дальше? - Суйи послушно выполнила желаемое от нее, внимательно смотря на старушку. Но ответил ей Дима.

\- Думай только об коленях Инны Тимофеевной, о том, что ты не хочешь чтобы они болели. Только постарайся не впитывать, а словно протолкнуть эту боль до самого ядра земли, - Дима стал углубляться в нюансы работы, и я поняла что об Суйи могу не волноваться, она в хороших руках. Потому развернулась к Кадейрну, глядя на него крайне недовольно.

\- Эксперименты, чтобы вытравить благородных, да? - Кадейрн с неловким видом прикусил губу, не смея поднимать на меня взгляд. Совсем еще молодой, и ведет себя так, словно ему и вовсе меньше, чем Сейре или даже Регису. - Втереться в доверие пыталась, говоришь? - Я почувствовала, что теперь сама закипаю от гнева, и пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы не вести себя так, как он минуту назад. И на это Кадейрн, как было бы не удивительно, быстро среагировал.

\- Извиняюсь за волнение, которое причинил своим присутствием и за повержение веры в нашу поддержку, - заученно, словно формулу какую-то, сказал Кадейрн, да и к тому же по-лукедонски, так что сомнений в том, что это было что-то их, фирменное, так сказать, не было. Но вот благородный поднялся, встав передо мной, лицом к лицу. - Я... Я не предполагал такого исхода. Клан, который отвечал за умение исцелять канул в лету, распавшись и растворившись в других кланах, после смерти их каджу при войне с оборотнями. Меня предупреждали о целителях очень поверхностно, думая что я с ними не пересекусь никогда. А последнего их представителя видел разве что Геджутель, - Роярд еще раз поклонился в пояс, и я, пользуясь этой возможностью, осмотрелась вокруг. 

Инна Тимофеевна перешептывалась о чем-то своем с Димой, время от времени поглаживая свои колени. Суйи возле них уже не было, только ее волосы мелькнули у поворота при выходе из гостиной, видимо, умчалась к парням в лабораторию. Сейра испуганно смотрела то на нас с Франкенштейном, то на своего отца, да так растерянно выглядела, что у меня аж рука дернулась подойти, и приобнять ее, успокаивая, но было навязчивое предчувствие что это может быть воспринято окружающими немного неправильно, пусть даже кроме ее отца и нее в комнате были только люди. Я просто прислушалась к этому чувству, замерев. А вот Франкенштейн смотрел на меня пытливо, словно, в моих руках было принятие решения, прощать благородного или нет. И понекуда я понимала, что это так, ведь выдвинул свой протест он именно мне, недоволен именно моими действиями. Хотелось махнуть в его сторону рукой и просто молча уйти, так сказать, покапризничать немного, но я чувствовала неясное томление в груди, что грозилось вылиться просто-напросто в зов дара. Точно, я забыла, Лукедонский народ - крайне впечатлителен. Вздохнув и прижав пальцы к вискам, посмотрела на благородного, что и не думал сменить свою позу и выпрямиться. Устало прикрыла глаза.

\- Кадейрн Роярд, - бывший каджу выпрямился, смотря на меня серьезно. - Ничего страшного не случилось, кроме того, что ты испугал Суйи и свою собственную дочь, - благородный посмотрел на Сейру, что немного пристыженно отвела взгляд. - Забудем об этом инциденте. Только в следующий раз помни, что вместо того, чтобы рубить с плеча можно спокойно во всем разобраться, путем диалога а не скандала. Неужели тебя не учили выдержке, присущей всем благородным? - Ох, в неправильную сторону я ушла, но слово - не воробей... Благородный покраснел, стыдливо опустив голову, и я подошла, похлопав его по плечу. - Все нормально, тут не Лукедония, можно быть более открытыми, но не открыто хамить и пугать других, - похоже я снова подобрала плохие слова, так как Сейра, в противовес отцу, резко побледнела. - Франки, разберись, я иду в лабораторию, - все-таки махнула я на это рукой, но правда не жестом, а своим отношением ко всей ситуации. Ученый подошел ко мне, смотря взволновано мне в глаза.

\- Идешь к детям?

\- Да. И заодно возьму что-то от головной боли, а то голова раскалывается.

Не ожидая ответа, или лишней заботы со стороны Франкенштейна, ни беспокойства со стороны Инны Тимофеевной, я упорхнула из гостиной, быстрым шагом направляясь к лифту. Правда, стоило мне войти в лабораторию, как я тут же встала, как вкопанная, на минуту даже забывая об головной боли. В лаборатории собрались все друзья Рейзела. Все, даже Юна, которой тут и не пахло. Эти дети что, все поголовно умеют телепортироваться? Нужно будет поймать Розарию и поговорить с ней на эту тему. А пока что подойду я к нашим паранормальным друзьям. И стоило мне сделать шаг ближе, как я удивленно замерла, смотря на то, что именно Суйи делает. А именно то, что водит руками почти вплотную к царапинам Ик-Хана и они затягиваются на глазах. Конечно, у Ик-Хана те раны не особо серьезные были, буквально царапины, но и Суйи только-только научилась этому, буквально пару минут назад. А Юна похоже уже вовсю уже пользуется новым умением. От этого и будем плясать тогда.

\- Юна? Как ты здесь оказалась?

\- Так я этот... Пришла сюда почти сразу после Суйи, получила смс от Шинву. И решила не встревать в ваш спор с Кадейрн-нимом и быстро прибежала сюда.

\- Ты разволновалась, не так ли? - Быстро смекнула я, помня из-за чего школьница "исчезла" в прошлый раз.

\- Да, - девочка кивнула, посмотрев на меня немного виновато. Я кивнула головой, подойдя ближе к ребятам, решив осмотреть Ик-Хана. На нем не осталось ни намека на то, что еще пару часов назад он как либо пострадал. Ни царапинки, ни синяка, даже самого маленького, даже кожи стертой. Более того, его кожа была в идеальном состоянии, словно парень только что вышел из СПА. Написала смс М-24, чтобы спустился, и посмотрела на нашу компанию.

\- Чтож. Ик-Хан, тебя домой проведет М-24, в случае, если твои родители отметили твое отсутствие.

\- А как он им объяснит это?

\- Не будет он ничего объяснять, просто применит контроль разума, - вздохнула, увидев как ребята немного осуждающе нахмурились. - Мы просто не знаем, как подобное объяснить. У нас у самих нет версии происходящего. Мы знаем только то, что это какой-то дар, который получили все вы, но какой именно... - Я только развела руками и наш юный хакер вздохнул.

\- Получается, мне самому придется разобраться?

\- Думаю, да, - я помогла ему слезть с кушетки, что с его ростом было бы проблематично сделать самому. - Если бы можно было тебя здесь подержать немного, вместе с Шинву, было бы проще, мы бы за тобой приглядели и раньше или позднее нашли бы то, что тебя отличает от других детей, но боюсь, твои родители не разрешат. Потому, Ик-Хан, внимательно следи за любыми странностями, которые будут с тобой происходить. Даже самые незначительные пустяки, как могло бы показаться.

\- Хорошо, - парень кивнул мне с серьезным выражением лица, остальные посмотрели на него с небольшой тревогой, но тоже будучи серьезными. И когда я уже хотела пойти за таблеткой, вдруг отозвался Шинву.

\- А почему только мы? Почему у Алекси нет никаких даров? - Я повернулась к рыжику, действительно задумавшись, почему. Она ведь была тогда с ребятами. Но догадка быстро прострелила мозг.

\- Скорее всего потому что Алекси - не из вашего мира, - дети поддакнули мне поочередно, да и я сама себе поддакнула, что могло быть показателем того, что точных ответов я не знаю. Но я и не нанималась на роль Нострадамуса. Ребята стали перешептываться и я решила, что вопросы ко мне исчерпаны, потому пошла за лекарствами и мечтала только об мягкой кроватке. Ночь сегодня была долгой.


	69. Часть 68

Проснулась я от трели своего телефона. Это выдернуло меня из сна не хуже будильника и я, немного недоумевая, взяла в руку телефон, отметив, что это всего лишь смс с рекламой. Посмотрела на часы и заметила что проспала всего два часа, мысленно матеря и так и сяк потревоживших меня. Телефон выскользнул из руки, и я решила не наклоняться, чтобы поднимать его с пола.

\- Чтоб тебя дикие олени задрали, сволочь... - недовольно буркнула я, и уже хотела пойти дальше спать, но вдруг услышала мужской голос.

\- Это было обидно, - в голосе и правда чувствовалась обида, разве что только всхлипов не было. Я резко поднялась на кровати, осматриваясь, но не замечая никого. - Да и почему на меня все валишь? Я только передал, а ты вот сразу вот. Было меня предупредить, чтобы я вел себя тихо, вдруг это было бы что-то важное?

\- Ты кто? - я встала с кровати, призывая Копье. Чтобы созвать домашних самого призыва оружия временно было недостаточно, так что я уже хотела создать себе доспехи, как услышала голос.

\- Телефон твой, а кто же еще? - теперь в голосе было возмущение и я просто не знала как мне на это реагировать. - AndroidAP-CD32, хотя я предпочитаю, когда меня называют хозяева по новому, а не фабричным именем.

\- Мой т-телефон? - чуть запнувшись на этом слове я подошла к тому месту, где упал телефон и выставила в ту сторону Копье, готовая в любой момент себя защитить. Голос ведь действительно исходил оттуда.

\- А чей же еще? Ольга, что ты ведешь себя как с бодуна?

\- Не считая пульса ее показатели в норме, - я вскрикнула и отскочила, услышав новый голос в нашем обсуждении, а потом до меня дошло, что от своей руки не отскочишь, так как источником звука были часы. - Предполагаю, ты чего-то испугалась?

\- Т-твою мать, неужели у меня галлюцинации? Но только после чего? - спросила я саму себя, правда, охочие ответить мне нашлись.

\- Ты не ела ничего галлюциногенного, у меня есть датчик на испарения разных ядов, - отозвались часы и я просто округлила глаза. Тао, что же ты там еще напихал в эти часы?

\- Но каким образом я... Боже, я разговариваю с техникой, - проговорила саркастичным тоном, но потом меня осенило. - Дар Фуъии, конечно же! - я отозвала Копье, шагая по комнате вперед и назад, без особого удовлетворения. Я не собиралась этим пользоваться, мне это без надобности. Не хотела даже активировать. Может он сам активировался, от моего бездействия? Я гаркнула на стену, уже собираясь выйти из комнаты, и немного скинуть пар, как услышала робкий голосок за спиной.

\- А можно... Поднять меня с пола? Тут холодно. И жутко неудобно!

\- А тебе какая разница, ты ведь пучок чипов и проводов, - я обернулась на пороге, глядя на телефон, и тот завибрировал. Музака, что как раз проходил мимо меня, посмотрел на меня с недюжинным удивлением, но, видимо, не заметив никого в комнате, только почесал затылок.

\- Это, между прочем, звучало как оскорбление, - телефон снова завибрировал, еще и мигая экраном, и я со вздохом подошла, подняла его, и бросила на подушки.

\- Надеюсь, тут тебе будет достаточно тепло и уютно, - я бросила это с едва заметной ухмылкой, и решила протестировать свой новый навык, становясь на секундочку одной ногой на темную сторону силы. И ради этого мне придется спуститься в лабораторию.

***

\- Та-ак, а теперь давай другой глазик проверим, - я с усмешкой обратилась к Лесол, приставляя к ее глазу электронный жучок, напоминающий паучка, недавнее изобретение Тао, вдохновившегося журналами из моего мира. Сама же пленница дернулась испуганно, уже не сдерживаясь от криков. Хорошо что это помещение с полной звукоизоляцией.

А ведь все начиналось невинно. Я пришла с вполне мирными целями - небольшой спарринг, а во время него - незаметное внедрение того же жучка и попытка манипулировать ею и ее гормонами благодаря технике. Но как только я закрыла за собой дверь и подошла с целью отстегнуть ее кандалы, меня пнули дети, чего я мысленно не могла не отметить. Нет, я сдержалась, не стала оглаживать живот, даже учитывая то, что сумела полюбить своих будущих детей, но никто не отменял факта, что для Лесол любой разум не препятствие, а открытая книга. Читай - не хочу. Так что ожидаемо полетели в меня упреки, подъебки, заверения, что стану плохой матерью, но мне это было ни по чем. Иногда она была права, иногда - несла полный бред. А смысл обижаться на правду, или, тем более, на бред? Только пожалеть агентессу, не более. Но когда она стала гнать бочку на детей... Чтож, никто ведь не идеален?

В середине избиения я поняла, что удовлетворения мне это не приносит, и расстегнула ей кандалы. Правда тогда и адреналин подскочил, так что место имел бой моей ярости и ярости Лесол. Как бы это не было неожиданно, я выиграла, даже не используя никаких плюшек. Да и переломы наверняка были больнее рваных ран от когтей. Или вырывание волос прядка за прядкой. Или крошение зубов пальцами. Эх, много что я с ней сделала. И при чем понимала, что я просто мщу. Но за что? За личную обиду? Нет, это уже давно позади, тем более теперь, когда Франкенштейн эту историю уже знает. Месть за детей? Возможно, но с другой стороны, мало что могут понимать еще не рожденные дети... Хотя, я в этом не спец. Акушерство никогда меня особо не интересовало. За целостность картины? Тоже нет, лично нам она много сделать просто не успела. За предательство в пользу Юрия-мразины и помощь в похищении школьников? Да. Именно это было причиной.

Если бы не ее предательство, мне бы не понадобилась помощь богов и школьники были бы обычными детьми. А теперь даже я не уверена, смогут ли они жить обычной жизнью. Если бы она мне тогда оставила подсказку, весточку какую-то, да хоть что угодно! Все могло бы быть по другому. Поэтому именно сейчас я с особым садистким удовольствием смотрела как "жучок", интересуясь, делает ли он все правильно, царапал своими металлическими лапками ее по роговице. Ух, эти вдохновенные крики, перемежающееся с плачем были для меня усладой ушей. Я широко улыбалась, смотря как Лесол проводит свои последние мгновения зрения, видя только мое лицо, пока паучьи лапки продвигаются глубже, расковыривая глаз, словно их владелец желает найти себе пристанище в глазнице.

Но кроме криков до меня донесся посторонний звук. Падающий поднос c тарелкой, которая тут же разбивается. Я замерла, не смея повернуться назад, и чувствуя себя как пойманная с поличным преступница. Лесол от этого хрипло засмеялась, лишение ее зрения не помешало ей видеть мысли других. Я решила больше не обращать на нее внимания, и посмотреть, от кого сейчас получу взбучку. Медленно повернулась, заметив на пороге донельзя удивленную Сейру, что все еще держала руки так, будто и не вылетел у нее из рук поднос. Видать, она довольно быстро поняла свою оплошность, и опустила руки, прикрыв рот и изломив брови так, словно она опечалена. Оснований думать, что это не так, у меня не было.

\- Ольга-ним? А вы... Чем здесь занимаетесь? - тон ровный, вопреки моим ожиданиям и мимике благородной. Чтож, есть еще надежда, что от меня не сбегут с воплями, как от монстра. Я сделала шаг в сторону, показывая Сейре дело рук своих и благородная только шире открыла глаза. - Ольга-ним...

\- Да? - я постаралась, чтобы мой тон звучал непринужденно и спокойно, но нотка раздражения в нем была. Но благородная, кажется, и не заметила.

\- Что вы натворили? - испуганный тон Сейры резанул больнее ножа. Я отвела голову в сторону, смотря в пол. - Вы... Вы повели себя не хуже _них_. Столько жестокости...

\- Имею право! - я крикнула в потолок, словно хотела чтобы небеса надо мной треснули. - Терпение каждого, Сейра, каждого, имеет свой предел. А она - я указала на Лесол, и благородная посмотрела на поврежденную, скривившись, - упрямо топталась по этой границе, пытаясь ее пересечь. И ей удалось, - каджу посмотрела на меня с непониманием. - Я просто отомстила ей за все, что она сделала.

\- Ольга-ним, не идите дорогой насилия, - Сейра покачала неудовлетворенно головой, а я тихо заматерилась. В нашу сторону шел Раймонд и Франкенштейн. - Не становитесь такими, как они...

\- Как кто? - поинтересовался Франкенштейн, заходя в камеру, что невольно стала пыточной, и я растерялась. Я не знала куда деть свой взгляд, по которому все становилось ясно. Не знала как спрятать руки и одежду, обильно заляпанные кровью. Не знала, как спрятать свои чувства. Хотя, может и не прятать? Будет ли это как чистосердечное признание, или скорее как попытка притворства? Мою участь облегчало только одно - в голубых глазах, в отличие от красных, не читалось осуждения, только сочувствие и понимание.

\- Ты... Что ты наделала?! - Раймонд крикнул на меня, вложив в свой вопль немало силы, меня просто отшвырнуло к стене, так как я не ожидала подобного. Я поднялась, чувствуя как в глазах собирались слезы. Меня еще никто не бил в этом доме вне тренировок. И это было морально больнее, даже если принять во внимание, что он не ожидал, что мной треснет в стену. Губа задрожала и я уже чувствовала слезы на подходе, одновременно замечая три вещи. Как Франкенштейн дернулся в мою сторону, явно с желанием оказать помощь, как глаза Раймонда округлились при виде моих слез, видимо, испугался что мог навредить мне или детям, и как в заключение - увидела за спинами других голову Музаки, что смотрел с изумлением то на меня, то на Лесол. Я этого не выдержу! Сейчас сюда сбегутся остальные, и у каждого в глазах будет осуждение. Я даже не уверена в том, не появится ли оно и у Франкенштейна, когда тот уверится, что ни детям ни мне полет в стену не навредил. Потому я вскинула руки, словно желая прикрыться предплечьями от остальных, и тут же стала ласточкой, ловко вылетев из помещения на нечеловеческой скорости, чуть ли не на ходу пряча свою ауру. За поворотом, правда, я остановилась, сменяясь в человека, так как то что сказал Музака, удивило меня.

\- Франкенштейн, оставь ее. Дай побыть ей наедине, не видишь, что ли? У нее явно плохой день.

\- Но что такого произошло, что заставило ее так поступить? - я узнала голос любимого и уже хотела бежать дальше, но следующая фраза Музаки заставила меня стоять, как вкопанная.

\- Ты еще не видел психов у других беременных. Наши женщины становятся во время беременности не просто вредными и капризными, а опасными. Именно тогда они больше всего способны на беспричинную ярость и насилие. Тебе, дружище, - до меня кроме голоса донесся звук хлопка. Видимо, Музака хлопает Франкенштейна по плечу, - еще очень, очень повезло. Или ты думаешь я от простой жизни стал засматриваться на людей?

\- Ольга не оборотень, - вставил свое слово Раймонд, но Музака только рассмеялся.

\- Но зато темпераментом ей определенно ближе к нам, чем к вам.

\- Я бы никогда не стал ее за подобное осуждать, - я услышала тихий голос Франки и уже даже было испугалась, что меня даже несмотря на мое сокрытие ауры раскусили. - Вам никогда не понять, через что сейчас она проходит. А я - понимаю. Я держал ее за руку всегда, когда ей было больно, когда она раздумывала над отнюдь непростыми вещами, когда сделать выбор было сложнее, чем отрезать себе руку без миллиграмма обезболивающего. Я видел то, что она, чувствовал то, что она. И я понимаю ее решение так поступить. Это было ее право, иначе, я не вижу смысла в том, что мы тогда вообще Лесол взяли с собой.

После таких слов совладать с собой для меня было почти невозможно, но даже если это и удалось бы мне, сил на это не было. Колени подогнулись, и я просто села там, где стояла, опираясь спиной в стену, а ступнями - в пол, согнув ноги в коленях, сложила руки таким образом, чтобы предплечья были параллельно друг к другу и положила их на колени. С ауры слетела установка на невидимость и я устало прислонила лоб к изгибу локтя, не сдерживая слез. Ожидаемо, возле меня появился Франкенштейн, и подхватил на руки, позволяя мне закинуть ему руки на шею, прижаться как можно ближе, громко всхлипывая и орошая футболку слезами. И от этого становилось легче. От этого боль отступала. И я понимала, что хоть одному человеку в этом мире я дорога, не смотря ни на какие мои минусы.

Франкенштейн принес меня туда, где нам было обеспечено уединение, а именно - в нашу комнату. Усадил меня на кровать, стер слезы, стал целовать щеки и всячески успокаивать. Мои воспоминания он уже считал, потому и знал все мои мотивы, все, что причиняло волнение, и вытащил из своей прикроватной тумбочки успокоительные. От него я не чувствовала осуждения, не чувствовала непонимания, только сопереживание. Потому и не удивительно, что я расслабилась в такой обстановке. Когда я уже была на пару порядков спокойнее, Франкенштейн выразил охоту посмотреть, как я разговариваю с техникой, попросив меня поговорить с моим телефоном. Правда, хитро улыбнувшись, я воодушевила телефон любимого, разговаривая именно с ним. Вначале Франкенштейн держал меня за ладонь, но потом с ошарашенным видом выпустил ее из своей руки, сообщая мне, что когда я сама хочу одушевить технику, то ее слышат и другие. Наше уединение и разговор с телефоном Франкенштейна, что решил при возможности попросить о чистке не только снаружи корпуса, но и внутри, прервала моя небольшая боль. Я положила руку на живот, и уже хотела пойти в туалет, как вдруг почувствовала, что что-то течет по ногам.

\- Ольга, у тебя отошли воды! - пораженно вскочил на ноги Франкенштейн, тут же оказавшись возле меня и замерев, словно от шока.

\- У меня отошли воды? - я изумленно посмотрела себе под ноги и почувствовала, как волосы встают дыбом. - У меня отошли воды, - это я произнесла уже шепотом, замерев, и пытаясь вспомнить, что делается в таком случае. Но Франкенштейн не запаниковал.

\- Похоже у тебя разом отошли все воды, - Франки поймал меня за локоток, а я согнулась, чувствуя боль внизу живота. - Что, уже схватки? - В голосе Франкенштейна было чистое изумление и я только молча кивнула, не поднимая головы. Франкенштейн подхватил меня на руки, так осторожно, как мог, и пинком выбил двери в нашу комнату, выходя в коридор. Ух, видимо не только у меня есть некоторый шок, Франки даже силы своей не сдерживает. Он сам тоже посмотрел на двери так, будто впервые их видит, и я невольно засмеялась, но тут же заулюлюкала от ощущения тянущей боли внизу живота. Звуки, издаваемые мной, видимо отрезвили моего партнера. - Дмитрий! Спускайся в лабораторию, Ольга рожает! - крик ученого разнесся по всему этажу, и те, кто были поблизости, выбежали из своих комнат, тут же следуя за нами.

***

\- Ар-р-ргх! Франкенштейн! - я лежала на столе, с расставленными ногами, Дима по ту сторону лаборатории что-то там подготавливал, надевая длинные до локтя перчатки. Схватки стали частыми, перешли в активную фазу, и никто не решился затягивать этот процесс, хотя они длились у меня всего-то пол часа. Зато болело как тысяча чертей! Конечно, до почечной колики тут далеко, но и приятного мало. Франкенштейн наклонился ко мне, готовый слушать, а я поймала его за воротник рубашки, притянув его лицо почти вплотную к моему. - Я тебе обещаю, если в ближайшем времени ты не сделаешь вазэктомию, то я сделаю тебе кастрацию.

\- Ольга... - я услышала его жалобный и уставший тон и глубоко вдохнула, чтобы потом заорать от боли.

\- А-а-а-а, блять! - я оттолкнула Франкенштейна, поймав ладонями кушетку, и почти согнулась в половину, но Инна Тимофеевна молча не дала мне этого сделать. - Ах, твою-то мать еби забором, и мою заодно тоже, как же больно! - я закусила губу, положив ладонь на свой лоб, и замотав головой. - Убью сука, убью нахуй, никогда, блять, снова.

\- Оленька, милая, не надо так злиться... - Франкенштейн сделал еще одну попытку, но я повернула к нему голову с яростью в глазах.

\- ПОШЕЛ! НАХУЙ! - я проорала ему это в лицо, ни капли не реагируя на его изумление. - ХОЧУ И БУДУ МАТЕРИТЬСЯ! Как больно, мамочки... - это я уже сказала тише, положив руки на живот, пытаясь свести ноги вместе, но Дима не позволил мне этого, развел их в стороны, и я ничего не увидела, но почувствовала прикосновение к промежности.

\- Раскрытие шейки восемь сантиметров, начинаем рожать, - Дима быстро оповестил нас, но я замерла с недовольным лицом, тяжело дыша от прошедшей только что схватки. Стало чуть легче и мне хотелось передохнуть перед следующим адом, но кто бы мне дал...

\- Ольга, тужься, - Франкенштейн с донельзя серьезным лицом навис надо мной.

\- Ебать тебя всем селом, - я вздохнула, смотря недовольно на него, явно ему это адресуя, но честно начала дышать. Правда, минуту спустя я почувствовала такую адскую боль, что взвизгнула. - Ну нахуй, я хочу кесарево!

\- Оленька, детка, тужься, головка уже показалась! - Инна Тимофеевна подбежала ко мне, немного испуганная, и, не иначе как из-за женской солидарности, я стала тужиться, понимая что эта ублюдочная боль из-за проталкивания головки. Замотала головой, чувствуя как слезы от этого движения полетели в разные стороны.

\- Нет, я не хочу, вытаскивайте их как хотите, я...

\- Ты не одна, - прохрипел Франкенштейн и я только сейчас заметила, что он меня поймал за руку, прикрыв глаза ладонью, только и было заметно как двигаются желваки. На долю секунды я даже забыла о родах, схватках, обо всем. Вспомнилось только, как при начальных схватках Франкенштейн сказал, что не выдержит этой боли, и не сможет держать меня за руку. В каком-то роде я его понимала, кто захочет терпеть боль, которая совсем не нужна? Но теперь он определенно нашел лучший способ меня подержать. Вдохновенная этим я продолжила тужиться, и мы с Франкенштейном разделили облегченный вздох на двоих. Я уже хотела свести ноги вместе, но Дима резко и быстро их расширил.

\- Ольга, ты протолкнула только головку! Если не будешь тужиться дальше задушишь ребенка!

\- Давай, малышка, тужься, дальше уже не будет так больно, - я закивала, слушая умный совет, кинув, словно случайно, беглый взгляд на Франкенштейна. Бледный, губы прикусил, еле держится на ногах, но руку не отпускает.

_Вместе навсегда?_ \- мой тон был немного насмешливым, но я не увидела никаких отрицательных эмоций на его лице.

_Навсегда, милая. Вместе навсегда._

\- Девочка! - прервал наш мысленный диалог Дима, передавая плачущего ребенка уже готовой к этому Розарии. - Ольга, давай дальше, не расслабляйся, еще один ребенок, - я, предчувствуя уже скорое окончание муки, стала тужиться, сжимая руку Франкенштейна так сильно, как только могла, отмечая, не иначе как чудом, на его лбу испарину. Мысли у меня были далеко не этим заняты. Я снова почувствовала головку, стараясь стоически вынести это все, и когда протолкнула ребенка, и снова услышала плач и словно сдублированный возглас "девочка!", глубоко вздохнула, но Дима вдруг забеспокоился, крутясь возле меня и так, и эдак. А потом и вовсе расширил мне ноги, вызывая у нас с Франкенштейном чуть ли не синхронное охеревание.

\- Ольга, тужься! У тебя еще один ребенок в пути! - Дима был невероятно взволнован, я даже чувствовала как дрожат его руки на моих ногах. Инна Тимофеевна всплеснула руками, смотря то на меня, то на мага.

\- Как это еще один?! - возопила я, но почувствовала слабый отголосок схватки и снова начала тужиться. - Франкенштейн, уже не надо вазэктомии. Я тебя просто убью.

\- Согласен на это, - болезненно простонал блондин, склонившись надо мной так, что прижался лбом к моему лбу. Мне, конечно, такие нежности нравились, но не во время родов же. Правда когда не нашла отклика на свои мысли, то с удивлением отметила что он просто потерял сознание.

\- Инна Тимофеевна, снимите, архг, с меня это тело, умоляю! - я крикнула так громко, что тело само пришло в себя, словно от запаха нашатыря, удивленно переводя взгляд с меня на Диму. Я сделала три быстрых вдоха и выдоха, чтобы снова тужиться, но Франкенштейн, с очень уставшим лицом и жаждой убийств в глазах, положил свободную ладонь мне на живот и мысленно попросил, чтобы я приподнялась. Я послушалась, чувствуя как он проводит ладонью по моему животу, и из меня тот час выскальзывает ребенок, тут же разразившись плачем. Я легла обратно, тяжело дыша.

\- Мальчик, - облегченно вздохнул Дима, подходя к Розарии и Сейре, что пеленали девочек и отрезали им пуповины.

\- Я... - говорить было сложно из-за участившегося дыхания и некоторого помутнения мыслей, как только я поняла что все уже позади. - Я тебя та-ак... Проваляю по спарринг... Полю, что ты охуеешь... - я покачала головой, мол, капец тебе. - Не по... Не пожалею... Бык осеменитель, блять.

\- Как пожелаешь... Милая, - Франкенштейн тоже тяжело дышал, поцеловал мою ладошку, которую держал, а я отвела от него взгляд, успев только заметить шокированных Сейру и Розарию, что не в человеческом темпе положили мне на грудь по ребенку. Моему ребенку. Пораженно притянула два затихшие на моей груди свертки, у которых по лицу расползались эманации Копья. Не успела я подумать о чем-либо, как Инна Тимофеевна отстранила мой халат, обнажая грудь, к которой эти два комочки тут же жадно присосались. Франкенштейн стоял возле меня, слегка шатаясь, и с донельзя испуганным видом держал третьего ребенка. Подозреваю, выражения лица у нас были в похожей мере ошарашены.

\- Что смотришь? Третьей сиськи у меня нет, вытягивай свою и корми, - признаю, ничего умнее сказать я не могла, в таком состоянии не придумывалось. А Франкенштейн видимо воспринял это всерьез, так как замер, смотря на меня несколько растерянно, но потом видимо до него дошло и он только вскинул глаза.

\- Раз остроумие возвращается, значит жить будешь, - в ответ я только улыбнулась, и посмотрела на остальных. Розария вместе с Сейрой бросали на меня обеспокоенные взгляды, а вот на детишек - растроганные.

Слева от меня было большое окно, в которое смотрели остальные, которых не пустили в родильный зал. Суйи и Юна улыбались, переговариваясь между собой, Алекси подпрыгивала, хлопая в ладоши, Шинву и Ик-Хан смотрели на все с донельзя шокированными моськами, были слегка бледные. Кэриас сморкался в платочек, а Кадейрн слегка улыбался, прижав кулак к подбородку. Ноблесс тоже сияли улыбками, вполне такими живыми, что было для меня довольно-таки непривычно, и я немного на них задержалась взглядом. Возле Рейзела стоял Музака, что прижимал к себе Эшлин, и смеясь, похлопывал своего друга по плечу. Сама девушка не скрывала своего восторга, а заметив мой взгляд, поднесла вверх большой палец. Я вымученно улыбнулась в сторону всех наблюдателей, а потом вернулась к детям.

Одну из девочек у меня забрали, а на ее место положили мальчика. Вторая девочка, видимо, наелась, потому и тихо лежала, щекой оперевшись на мой сосок и тихо посапывала. Я огладила ее по головке, так же как и мальчика, отметив, что Франкенштейн сел возле меня на столике, качая на руках другую девочку. Только усилием воли я сдержала смех.

\- Франкенштейн, она уже спит, не нужно ее качать, а то душу из нее вытрясешь, - любимый посмотрел на меня, видимо, пытаясь в моих словах отыскать какой-то подвох, но перестал качать ее, видимо, отметив рациональность моего предложения, и просто держал ее на руках, прижимая к себе и время от времени поглаживая.

\- Как их назовем? - Франкенштейн посмотрел не только на того ребенка, что держал на руках, но и на тех, что лежали на мне. - Мы вообще не подумали над этим вопросом, - свет вдруг сбавил своей яркости, а те, кто присутствовал при родах - вышли из комнаты. Я поерзала, ища удобное положение, и, найдя, вздохнула.

\- Вот то дитя, что ты держишь, то и назови. А я назову мальчика и девочку, - мой взгляд упал на новорожденных. У девочки, как у одной, так и другой волосы были светлыми, везучие, будут иметь шевелюру по папочке. А вот у мальчика волосы были черные как ночь, но я знала, что они выгорят, как только чуть отрастут. У всех по маминой линии в моей семье так было, а я пошла как раз в ту родню генами. Значит, будет шатеном. Отталкиваться от внешности, конечно, идея плохая, но других идей у меня не было, и я прикрыла глаза, думая об мужском имени, ассоциирующимся у меня с шатеном, и женском - с блондинкой.

\- Виктория, - коротко сказал Франкенштейн, насмотревшись на дитя в его руках, и переводя взгляд на меня. - Победа.

\- Необычные дети - необычные имена? - я слегка улыбнулась, но смысл в этом был. У детей уже развита регенерация, раз так быстро выросли в утробе, а что еще они смогли подхватить от меня, в плане умений - вопрос занятный. Так что какие-то Маши и Степы тут не подойдут. Да и мы с Франкенштейном родом из Европы, и имена нужно подобрать европейские. Мозг сразу прострелила догадка, как только я подумала об именах, популярных в Европе в юности Франкенштейна, и с улыбкой огладила голову мальчика, считая это имя достаточно достойным. - Генрих.

\- Прекрасное, - Франки посмотрел то на меня, то на ребенка в моих руках и, видимо, нервничая, стал покачивать девочку. Нет, Викторию. - А другая близняшка?

\- Хммм... - я посмотрела на блондинистую головку, что дернулась, словно почувствовала взгляд, направленный в ее сторону. Сильная, умная... Или если захочет, нежная и женственная. Наши дети станут кем захотят, и не важно, какое имя им дашь. Главное, чтобы красивое, достойное и звучное. Перед глазами пронеслись картины прекрасного бала, где красивейшая женщина ловко вальсирует, чтобы в следующий миг ощериться оружием. Разные черты можно даже сочетать. Прямо-таки как женская версия Франкенштейна. - Фрэнсис.

\- _"Тот, кто родом из Франции"_... Ольга, вижу ты очень любишь Францию, я даже не предполагал, - немного усмехнулся Франки и кивнул. - Но имя хорошее. Очень красивое.

\- А ты не предполагал, что я не столь люблю Францию, сколь одного мужчину, с созвучным именем? - я хитро улыбнулась, а когда до моего блондина дошло, то получила быстрый поцелуй в губы и его облегченную улыбку.


	70. Часть 69

Проснулась я, как бы это странно не звучало, в гостиной, и, судя по разговорам, что доносились до меня сквозь тонкую пелену еще не схлынувшего сна - чертовки вовремя.

\- Розовой краски закажи больше, в два раза больше, думаю, девочкам стоит сделать две отельные комнаты, - Франкенштейна я слышала лучше всего, так как моя голова лежала у него на коленях. Приоткрыв один глаз я увидела Тао, что быстро кликал клавишами на своем ноутбуке, а Такео, сидящий рядом, время от времени что-то ему подсказывал. Громко зевнув, я окончательно открыла глаза, таким образом сообщая народу, что я уже проснулась. И сразу же после этого поднялась, посмотрела на всех волком, а особенно на Франкенштейна. Ученый от такой реакции опешил, смотря на меня немного растеряно.

\- Ольга?

\- Ты что удумал такое умное? - упрек в моем, все еще сонном голосе был таким явным, что остальные напряглись, а Франкенштейн вскинул бровь, смотря сначала на присутствующих, а потом на меня.

\- А в чем собственно дело? Нужно подготовить комнаты для детей, - я тяжело вздохнула, понимая что тут происходит, и крайне неодобрительно посмотрела на своего любимого.

\- Именно поэтому ты хочешь превратить комнаты девушек - в брюхо хрюшки, а комнату мальчика - в голубой плен? - на меня посмотрели мол, если есть варианты получше, то я послушаю, и я охотно стала эти варианты ему называть. - Во-первых, детям, тем более таким малюткам, нельзя делать комнаты в одном цвете и подбирать под этот цвет все, от ванных принадлежностей до игрушек. Ребенок должен развиваться, а сделать это, когда вокруг тебя все пестрит одним цветом так, что аж глаза болят - невозможно.

\- Умно-то как, Ольга! - воскликнула Инна Тимофеевна, закивав головой. - Взяли себе в моду все в одном цвете. Мы детей воспитывали совсем-совсем по другому, выпустили на улицу - и все цвета Земли в прямом доступе.

\- Чтож, думаю, я с тобой согласен, - Франкенштейн задумался, слегка прикусив палец. - Но в каком цвете тогда сделать им комнаты?

\- А вот подрастут чуть-чуть и сами нам скажут, показывая свои увлечения. А пока что я неуверена, что им вообще комната своя нужна. Совсем еще малютки, при мне или при тебе должны быть, их же часто кормить, да?

\- Да, требуют еды они частенько, - Франки с какой-то нервной улыбкой посмотрел на Ноблесс, которые держали по близняшке. Невероятно символично, близнецам по близняшке.

\- Ты их начал кормить смесью? - я посмотрела на тихих, не голодных и умытых детей и нахмурилась.

\- С чего ты взяла? - на лице отца малюток было возмущение таким предположением.

\- Так с твоих слов. Говоришь, едят часто, а меня на кормежку не будил.

\- Так мы тебе их приставляли, ты не почувствовала? - я отрицательно закачала головой, и Франки слегка рассмеялся. - Ну и сильный у тебя был сон.

\- Не мудрено, тройню родить-то, - отозвался Дима, выглядя все еще немного пораженно. В руке он держал бокал с виски, и я только вскинула бровь. - Каждый же весит по три килограмма.

\- Ничего себе... Обычно ведь при беременности с двойняшками или тройняшками дети весят меньше обычного? - я вопросительно посмотрела то на Франки, то на Диму.

\- Так они и как раз таки на границы среднего нормального веса грудничка, - со вздохом ответил Дима, и Розария его похлопала по плечу, явно пытаясь как-то поддержать. Я только помотала головой, смотря на остальных.

\- Кстати, насчет комнат... - приподняла указательный палец в сторону, где сидел Франкенштейн, и смотрела как Юна с Суйи, Урокаем, Кирой и М-24 нянчат одну из близняшек, которую только что передал им Раймонд. Правда, случилось то, что заставило меня перестать думать о комнатах, даже отодвинула мысль, которая только начинала зарождаться, что дети только и делают, что кочуют по рукам. Стоило Суйи взять на руки ребеночка, Викторию, похоже, как у нее тут же пошла кровь носом, что изрядно испугало звездочку. Я тут же метнулась к ней, ребенка перехватил Кира, а я присела перед девушкой. - Суйи? Что произошло?

\- Я не знаю. Очень резко почувствовала звон в ушах и прилив тепла, а потом уже почувствовала что что-то стекает, - айдол нахмурилась, - ах, теперь еще одно ухо хуже слышит.

\- Суйи, на что это было похоже? - возле меня присел Дима, внимательно смотря в глаза девушке. - Что ты _почувствовала_? - маг выделил это слово интонацией, и я мигом поняла, что это их штучки-заморочки. Хм, мне кажется, или недовольное и испуганное лицо Урокая сулит ревность?

\- Я... Почувствовала кроме тепла много энергии, - при этих словах я резко повернула голову в сторону Суйи, правда потом перевела безучастный взгляд на диван. Дело в том что я глубоко задумалась. Почему меня не удивляет, что дети распространяют такое большое количество энергии? Да потому что в силу вошло благословение одной божки. А еще ко всему открылся ее обман, отчего я вскочила на ноги.

\- Фур-р-р-рия, - я раздраженно прорычала, ожидая тут же увидеть богиню возле себя, но после минуты раздумий, решила что хорошо все-таки что она не пришла. А то тут много таких, что были бы ей интересны.

\- А что она? - ожидаемо понял меня только Франкенштейн, который видел ее в моих воспоминаниях, а М-24 догадался только после него, тут же сделав серьезное выражение лица. Больше никто не сказал ни слова, будучи не знаком с этой богиней.

\- Помнишь, когда я ходила в Копье, проконтролировать попадание души в тело ребенка? - Франкенштейн кивнул, а я решила сократить свое объяснение, чтобы другие не узнали. Не хотелось чтобы на детях потом некоторые срывали свою злость к прошлым воплощениям этой души. И я уже даже догадывалась, кто и где нашел свое пристанище. Но другим не надо этого знать. - Она меня обманула. Вовсе не помогла с вытеснением души, а просто добавила душу в пустующее место. Она изначально знала, что будет тройня, - я вспомнила наш с ней разговор, отмечая теперь, как она ловко маневрировала в своих предложениях. Прямой лжи не было, но недоговаривала и не вывела меня из заблуждения. Я снова зарычала, но теперь от безысходности.

\- Ольга, тише-тише, - Франкенштейн меня немного отвел от Суйи в сторону, буквально на пару шагов. - Не перемещайся в Забвение сейчас, ты все еще ослаблена после родов, да и детей кормить нужно, - меня поцеловали над ухом коротко, три раза, и снова зашептали. - Лучше скажи, какая у тебя была идея в связи с комнатой?

\- Комнатой? - я перевела непонимающий взгляд на Франки, пытаясь снова восстановить хронологию, при том отмечая новые различия. Все снова нянчились с Викторией, только уже без Суйи и Урокая, так как благородный был увлечен тем, что любовался лицом девушки, а иначе не назовешь этот полный обожания взгляд, вытирая ей аккуратно влажной салфеткой лицо от крови. Дима ошивался рядом, расспрашивая Суйи о чем-то. И я вспомнила, что хотела сказать. - Ах да, комнаты для детей. Думаю, пока что в них нет нужды, - изумленный взгляд Франкенштейна встретился с моим решительным. - Посмотри, дети ходят по рукам, а у нас народ не устает держать долго ребенка на руках, как мог бы устать обычный человек, - Рейзел, словно в подтверждение мне, или же чувствуя мой взгляд, оторвал взгляд от Фрэнсис, переводя его на меня. - Думаю, три люльки здесь и пеленальный столик у окна - будет более чем достаточно.

\- А почему здесь? - блондинистая бровь поползла вверх, а я мягко улыбнулась.

\- А ты хочешь чтобы в нашу комнату устраивали тайные ночные паломничества? - мой тон был приглушен, за шумом, царящим здесь, были все шансы, что меня не услышали, а Франкенштейн удивленно посмотрел на меня, а потом на Сейру, что сосредоточенно держала нашего единственного принца, слушая указания Инны Тимофеевны, да с такой нежностью смотрела... Мне не нужно было касаться любимого, чтобы понять, какие он себе сделал выводы.

\- Пожалуй, ты права. Но что делать с кормежками?

\- Ну, я ведь все равно еще под арестом из-за порфирии?

\- Ольга... - я почувствовала на себе осуждающий взгляд, и сменила деланно-обиженное лицо на ухмылку. - Ты не под арестом, повторяюсь еще раз. Ночью ты вольна делать что пожелаешь...

\- Но не теперь, когда я кормлю, - добавила серьезно, перебивая Франкенштейна, внезапно задумавшись над этим вопросом. - Ну, молока у меня много, буду ночью и с утра, перед сном, сцеживать чтобы вам хватило на день, или на мое отсутствие в ночи.

\- Очень хорошая идея, - Франки кивнул, притянув меня ближе к себе. - А кроватки какого цвета хочешь?

\- Хммм... Может какие-то белые с геометрическими узорами? - Франкенштейн ловко подхватил меня под руку, подводя к Тао, где мы отменили весь прошлый заказ, делая новый, решая уже вместе что нам нужно.

***  
  


Целая ночь ушла на то, чтобы разобраться со всеми формальностями и тонкостями опеки над новорожденными. Из дома я не вышла, так как молокоотсос, вместе с кроватками, колясками и сидушками для машины должны были прибыть только завтра. Что эти мужчины, а именно Тао и Франкенштейн заказали, я не особо интересовалась, так как мою просьбу о разнообразности цветов учли. За самым необходимым, то есть за подгузниками, марлями и влажными салфетками мы послали в круглосуточный магазин Киру и М-24, которые заодно и отвели детей по домам. Даже Шинву объявил, что хочет уйти к себе домой, что было для меня довольно подозрительным, учитывая, что моя подруга оставалась здесь. Правда, когда я после полуночи пошла проверить ее комнату, то только и увидела открытое окно и веревку из постельного белья. И вот к чему такие ухищрения, взрослая же девушка. Но, видимо, адреналина захотелось. Я молча вышла из комнаты, собираясь сделать вид, что я этого не видела. В конце-концов, что Шинву, что остальные ребята, достигли уже возраста согласия. Когда я спустилась вниз, то с изумлением отметила, что меня чуть не снесло вихрем. Я почувствовала, как мои ноги отрывают от земли, а щеки расцеловывают.

\- Ты молодец, - я улыбнулась, узнавая этот голос.

\- Хе-е-ен, - обняла его за шею, смеясь от щекотки, что вызвали его волосы.

\- Я прибежал, как только получил весть. Но вижу, немного опоздал, - благородный стушевался, а я только взлохматила ему прическу.

\- Не говори глупостей, ты как раз вовремя. В обустройстве быта лишняя пара рук всегда высоко ценится.

Стоило мне только это сказать, как в дом вбежал запыхавшийся Раэль. Видать, Рагар действительно бежал со всех ног, раз так сильно обогнал младшенького Кертье, да и прическа у него была порядком растрепана, и причем, не только мной. Но я была безумно рада. Мало того, что это поддержка от особы, которую я очень уважаю и по-семейному люблю, так еще и действительно помощь. Пока оба Кертье были заняты детьми вместе с Сейрой, мы смогли спокойно сесть и распланировать пространство. Сделали небольшие изменения, передвинули мебель, чтобы было место на кроватки и пеленальный столик под стеной, а полки, которые висели над этим местом - сняли. На всякий случай. И когда мы сели за ужин, а благородные сюсюкались с детками, случилось неожиданное. У Кертье-младшего появился новый предмет гардероба, а именно - горящие "погоны". Огонь просто ни с того ни с сего появился у него на плечах. Сначала я замерла вместе со всеми присутствующими, но быстро настигло понимание, что он держит на руках Викторию. На инстинктах вытянула руку, поливая его водой, лишь чудом не залив водой близняшку. И только после этого почувствовала на себе множественные взгляды и эмоции недоумения.

\- Это не я, - немного пискляво произнесла, но посмотрев на Франкенштейна, увидела что он ну очень сомневается в моей невинности. Вот же предатель! - Мне тебе поджечь шевелюру, чтобы ты увидел и убедился как выглядит мое исполнение, притом нарочное? - я пророкотала довольно злобно, а ученый сразу смешался.

\- Нет-нет, не надо. Я и не говорю что ты нарочно, может ты случайно?

\- Ты шутишь, верно? - я отложила вилку, смотря на Франкенштейна, словно впервые вижу. - Я прекрасно себя контролирую.

\- Тогда откуда появился огонь? - тихо спросила Сейра, но ответа на этот вопрос никто не знал, и видимо поэтому наступила напряженная тишина. Правда, это был далеко не конец странностей сегодняшней ночи. Когда домой вернулись парни с памперсами и всякими этими распашонками, я вытащила один пакет с весело улыбающимся ребенком и посмотрела внимательно на Киру и М-24. Потом взяла пачку на вытянутые руки и стала зачитывать.

\- Подгузники Medium, премиум класса. Гарантируют сухую ночь благодаря особой системе абсорбции. 10-13 килограммов, - между нашей тройкой наступила тишина, парни по самому моему тону поняли, что облажались. Я вздохнула, внимательно на них посмотрев. - Даже не представляете, что вы сделали не так? - мои слова подтвердили кивком и я просто указала пальцем на обложку. - 10-13 килограммов. Это кто, простите, столько весит?

\- Так дети, - немного возмущенно отозвался М-24. - Я перед выходом проверял, они чуть вытянулись за это время, значит и набрали в весе.

\- Да, - легко подхватил логическую цепочку Кира. - А уж что-что, а считать мы умеем, три раза три с лишним - будет примерно десять. Так что вот.

\- О, понимаю, - я прикусила губу, притворившись что неизмеримо страдаю из-за ложного обвинения парней. А на деле ели сдерживала себя от дикого смеха. - То есть, предлагаете мне запихнуть сразу троих детей в один подгузник? - Мужчины поймали синий экран, видимо, осознавая где и как лоханулись, я же только по плечу их похлопала. - Ладно, не грузитесь, дети еще вырастут, используем.

Но эта ситуация не отменила того факта, что нужны были подгузники правильного размера, и теперь мы за ними послали Раэля, правда внимательно описав на листочке что было нужно. Благородный справился на ура, хотя, кто бы без листочка не справился? Одобрительно хмыкнув, подозвала к себе Франкенштейна, и мы вместе стали менять пеленки, он - Генриха, а я - девочек. Из-за отсутствия опыта в этом деле задача получилась сложной, заняла много времени, но мы не сдались, пока не сделали этого идеально. Лично я еще и с ютубом на всякий случай сверилась, в то время пока Франкенштейн уверял, что он все сам. Тогда-то и произошло то, что заставило нас всех застыть в недоумении и задуматься над реальностью происходящего. Фрэнсис, которая лежала на диване и была вторая в очереди к этим небольшим гигиеническим процедурам, вдруг воспарила на пол метра над поверхностью дивана, и блаженно улыбалась сквозь сон. Быстрее всех из ступора вышел Франкенштейн, тут же подскочив и поймав дочку в объятия, а мы смотрели на это круглыми от удивления глазами. На место Франкенштейна встал М-24, отчасти, чтобы лучше рассмотреть происходящее, а отчасти чтобы следить за Генрихом, который мог и упасть с дивана, если бы начал ворочаться, пытаясь повернуться.

\- Что это было? - я отошла от шока, смотря на такого же как я шокированного Франкенштейна, чувствуя в своем голосе писклявые нотки, но понимая, что неспособна их унять.

\- Хмм... - Рагар приложил ладонь к подбородку, явно желая что-то сказать, но не зная, будет ли это уместно. Но, видимо, он решил все-таки отозваться, не иначе как из-за наступившей вокруг тишины. - Это все напоминает мне случай, в котором был замешан апаратчик из моего клана. У контрактора Ринеля была дочь, Агне...

\- Агне Магнис, - мы сказали это вместе с Франкенштейном, пораженно посмотрев на близняшек. Раньше меня не интересовали судьбы тех, кого когда-то поглотил Франкенштейн, за небольшими исключениями, конечно же, но теперь воспоминание всплыло из памяти моей личной шизы так явно, что я бы не отмахнулась от него, даже если бы захотела. Девушка, что умела парить над землей как благородная, которая какое-то время помогала Франкенштейну, пока не оказалось, что она все время была предательницей и помогла подстроить ловушку для него. Но теперь мне не важны были мотивы, только ее умения. А парить она умела над землей благодаря контракту, что заключил ее отец. Он, как и благородный Ринель, тоже пали жертвами Копья, Франки мстить умеет. Я пораженно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, заметив как он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

\- Дети контракторов тоже...

\- ... Могут быть наделены особой мощью, - я продолжила за своим любимым, переводя ошарашенный взгляд с него, на Викторию, что лежала на диване, открыв глазки, и сменив серьезное выражение лица на веселое, когда я повернулась к ней. - Телекинез, левитация...

\- ...Пирокинез, ментальный контроль, - теперь перебил меня он, и я с широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрела на детей.

\- У вас контракты с самими Ноблесс, не удивительно что способности детей так быстро начали проявляться, - добавил от себя М-24, а Кира посмотрел на него обеспокоено.

\- Боюсь даже предположить, что будет, когда они станут развиваться, - пораженно сказал наш оборотень, буквально рухнув на диван, бегая глазами по всем собравшимся.

\- Получается, Виктория обладает пирокинезом? - пораженно сказал Раэль, покосившись на свои плечи так, будто там сейчас должен был появиться огонь.

\- А Фрэнсис - левитацией, - добавил от себя, кивком подтвердив Рагар, и снова наступила тишина.

\- Дети благородных тоже с этим сталкиваются, - тихо сказала Сейра, забрав у застывшего в шоке Франкенштейна дочку и спокойно подошла ко мне, уложив Фрэнсис на диван, и вытаскивая из пакета подгузник. - Мы справимся с их обучением. Это еще не катастрофа, - удивительно, но спокойствие каджу Роярд было заразительным, и мы волей-неволей вернулись к своим занятиям. Но осадочек, все-таки, остался.

***

\- Вести у меня утешительные, - Франкенштейн подошел ко мне, пока я сидела в кресле за столом в лаборатории, просматривая медицинские карты детей, словно от скуки. После того как мы освоили подгузники, испортив при том почти пол пачки оных, я накормила детей, отрывая от титьки их уже спящих. К тому же отметила, что быстрым внутриутробным развитием дело не ограничилось, и малыши росли, в буквальном того слова значении, на глазах. За одни сутки это уже были не те беззащитные комочки, что мне приставили для первого кормления. Согласно нашим расчетам, до утра они уже подрастут настолько, что будут делать попытки держать головку, а к вечеру - сами будут пробовать перекатываться на бок. Такими темпами через пару дней будут пытаться ползать. Меня лично ужасал этот факт, что у них будет сильно укороченное детство, но теплилась надежда, что мы сможем подарить им с Франкенштейном все, в чем дети нуждаются. Ну, а то что вскоре они начнут ползать, и поймать их будет вызовом... Ну подумаешь, благо, нянек много, будем ловить. Я уже о себе не думала, гораздо важнее было с успехом воспитать из детей достойных людей. Но Франкенштейн был другого мнения, не уставая мне повторять что мое подорванное здоровье не позволяет мне на такое халатное отношение, и что если я не желаю о себе позаботиться, то он сделает это за меня. Вот потому сейчас и навис надо мной, как неумолимая расплата, и скалился мне, не иначе. - Теперь, пока кормишь детей, тебе необходимо придерживаться определенной диеты, но диете против почечнокаменной болезни и против диабета можешь сказать пока. Твое здоровье пришло в норму, я бы даже сказал, в его исходное положение.

\- Это прекрасно, - я сказала это довольно пришибленно, отчего наверное сложилось впечатление, что это сарказм, и даже улыбка не исправила этого, потому что Франкенштейн с озабоченным лицом придвинул ко мне стул, садясь на него, одним лишь взглядом выражая желание узнать причину такого моего пессимизма. Глубоко вздохнула, посмотрев проникновенно на любимого, но быстро поняла, что этого недостаточно, потому поймала его ладонь, показывая все свои чувства. - Это начинает меня медленно перерастать, Франкенштейн. Если во время беременности я просто не желала брать на себя эту ответственность, то сейчас от нее просто не сбежать, не скрыться, - я говорила быстро, словно боялась не успеть, словно меня кто-то сейчас должен был поймать и заткнуть. И успокаивающие поглаживания от любимого только усугубили это ощущение, похожее на стремительное падение. - Разве у тебя нету такого же? Посмотри как они быстро растут! - кивнула в сторону их медицинских карточек, чувствуя как на глазах собирается влага, а горло сжимает болезненный спазм. - Где при таком темпе поместить какую бы то ни было ласку, ленивые пробуждения, игры, в конце-концов?! - я взорвалась плачем, чувствуя как меня прижимают к груди, утешающее гладя по голове. - К-ка-ак я д-должна пода-арить им л-л-ласку, если я т-только-только о-осозна-ала что я их мат-т-ть? - кое как удалось мне это выдавить из себя, но содрогающие грудь рыдания делали эту задачу почти невыполнимой. С силой сжала плечи Франкенштейна, когда почувствовала как он меня подносит, перемещая себе на колени, и чувствуя поддержку, зарыдала всласть, временами чувствуя что впадаю в истерику и плач превращается в вой. Какое-то время мне дали, чтобы выплеснуть эмоции, и когда я лежала на груди Франкенштейна, тупо смотря в стену и то и дело резкими спазмами набирала воздух, меня стали немного тормошить, наклоняясь к уху.

\- У нас еще полтора часа свободного времени. Может хочешь расслабиться? Мы бы могли принять ванную, я думаю... - жестом прервала Франкенштейна, приложив к его губам палец и посмотрев на него крайне неодобрительно.

\- Во-первых, я не шутила насчет вазэктомии. Лучше тебе сделать это, если хочешь близости со мной. Ну или только в презервативе, больше детей мне не надо, - Франкенштейн хотел что-то сказать, но я просто схватила большим и указательным пальцем его за губы, механически не давая вставить слова. - Я еще не закончила. Во-вторых, вот такое "полтора часика" знаешь чем заканчивается в итоге? Вечным прерыванием в середине процесса, или сексом по графику. А меня такое только до стресса доведет, поэтому либо спонтанно, либо никак. А теперь говори.

\- Вообще-то, если бы ты дала мне договорить, то этого возмущения бы не было, - любимый посмотрел на меня укоризненно, а я только плечами пожала.

\- Я итак должна была сказать это, важный аспект как-никак.

\- И продолжая, я не хотел тебя склонять к сексу, а только хотел, чтобы ты расслабилась. Ты напряжена, многое на нас навалилось, а на тебя особенно, так что разрядка тебе необходима. Ты конечно вольна делать то, что тебе больше всего по нраву, но расслабиться должна, - от такого серьезного и одновременно озабоченного взгляда любой бы растаял, поэтому я обняла Франки за шею, жарко целуя. Его забота меня просто обезоруживает. Правда, не успела я толком углубиться в поцелуй, как в лабораторию вбежала Розария, вся запыхавшаяся.

\- Ольга, Франкенштейн! Гостиная, она... Пожар! - ведьма крикнула, заставив меня быстро вытереть лицо от слез и умчаться за ней, что было не просто, учитывая, что она использовала телепортацию. Когда я вбежала в зал, то отметила что точек возгорания было несколько, в разных местах. Дети плакали, Блостер орал, пытаясь потушить свою шевелюру, Родерик пытался сбить с него огонь, нацеливая в него атаки, но каджу все время вертелся, от чего только получал от бывшего правителя по шапке, что не помогало в тушении огня. М-24 рассекал кнутом направо и налево, а Кира бегал возле него, и тушил уже меньшие, рассеченные участки шторой, видимо, сорванной как первое что в руки попало. Кертье бегали с кастрюлями воды из кухни, но стоило им потушить одно кострище, как в другом месте в комнате снова вспыхивал огонь, словно по щелчку пальцев. Детей держали Инна Тимофеевна, Дмитрий и Алекси, видимо, прибежавшие на шум. Заметив, что подруга вернулась домой, я только вскинула бровь - не думала что ее маскировка зайдет так далеко. Кинув взгляд на Франкенштейна, что стоял за моей спиной и с бледным лицом наблюдал за разрушением гостиной не только огнем, но и бестолковыми благородными, я сжалилась, и решила не продолжать больше этого цирка. Сосредоточилась на своих силах, решая, что еще только потопа здесь не хватало, соединила связку воды с двойным ветром, превращая гостиную в помещение, полное льда, да до такой степени, что иней выступил на окнах. Все сразу встрепенулись от резкого холода и смены обстановки, смотря в проход, то есть туда, где мы находились. Временные няни прикрыли притихших детей от холода, а я сделала пару шагов вперед, слыша только как лед трещит под ботинками. Вышла на середину комнаты, щелкнула пальцами, снимая заморозку, и сделала оборот вокруг своей оси, медленный, изучающий.

\- И что за цирк со спецэффектами здесь имел место? - я пнула носком осколок кружки прямо под ноги Родерику. Благородный немного побледнел, от него пошли эмоции страха, что его разоблачили, и я поняла, что именно он приложил к этому руку.

\- Так мы потушить пытались, - буркнул Кира, а я не нашла чего возразить. Штора, конечно, не лучший выбор, но он, медленно, но верно тушащий огонь занавеской, действительно оказался одним из самых благоразумных из этой толпы. На шум прибежали Эшлин с Музакой, и оборотень громко свистнул, заценив масштабы, за что получил уничтожающий взгляд Франкенштейна. Из кухни выплыли оба Ноблесс с донельзя величественным видом, и Франкенштейн тут же подбежал к своему Мастеру. Я же только завела руки за спину, поймав ладонью ладонь и не сводила тяжелого взгляда с остальных, чтобы не подумали случаем что раз Франки отмер, то значит все, уже можно расслабиться. Нет-нет. Я провела взглядом, замечая что все-равно еще кого-то не хватает, и словно послушавшись меня, открылась дверь, в которую Тао, Такео, Урокай и Регис заносили запчасти будущих кроваток и сидушки для езды автомобилем. Правда все было выронено, кроме груза снайпера, что сдержался от этого порыва, стоило им только увидеть нынешнее состояние гостиной.

\- Шик, правда? - я саркастично молвила в сторону входящих, словно они тоже виноваты в произошедшем.

\- Что здесь произошло? Враги напали? - Тао подошел к стене, замечая под угольно поджаренными обоями тонкую борозду от кнута. - Здесь был Союз?

\- Не, хуже, - я махнула рукой. - Свои порезвились. Конкурс на пожарника года. Так разрушить комнату, вместо того чтобы тушить... И ведь никто не додумался устранить причину, - укоризненно посмотрела на толпу, отчего многие смешались, а некоторые застыли в непонимании.

\- Да как эту причину можно было устранить, если Вика с каждым разом в новом месте поджигала? - возмутился Родерик, откинув волосы.

\- Успокоить ее и понять, почему она так себя повела? - мои глаза встретились с глазами Сейры, что уже отличилась умением позаботиться должным образом о детях.

\- Девочкам приснился кошмар, - уверенным тоном сказала благородная, посмотрев на Викторию. - Фрэнсис и Виктория стали распространять энергию Копья, но видимо, когда поняли что папы с мамой нет, раскричались пуще прежнего и подключили свои способности. И начался пожар.

Я только покачала головой, услышав это. В девочках явно души из Копья, и я осознаю что снились им отнюдь не пушистые детские монстры, только самые что ни на есть чудовища нашего реального мира. И что хуже всего, я не знала как себя повести. Будь это обычные дети, я бы бросилась их утешать, но если я это сделаю сейчас, не станет ли это сигналом для них, что такой способ хорош, чтобы привлечь наше с Франкенштейном внимание? Да и с другой стороны, имею ли я право отчитывать только Викторию? Она ведь не виновата в том, что получила такую силу, но с другой стороны, поджог устроила именно она. После таких невеселых раздумий я посмотрела на детей, что вполне осознанным и заплаканным взглядом смотрели на меня. В голове тут же появились картинки того, как воспитывала меня мать, и я тут же тряхнула головой. О чем я вообще думаю? Какая вина? Они еще маленькие, пусть и взгляд был ясным и эмоции понятными и незамутненными. Этим детям нужен особый подход, который ни одна книга не подскажет. И я найду ту дорожку, найду ключик к их сердцам. Подошла к Алекси, забирая Викторию, Франкенштейн уже держал на руках Фрэнсис. Уверенности в том, что я делаю, не было, но лучше было сделать хоть что-то, вместо бездействия.

\- Теперь все будет хорошо, - я покачала блондиночку на руках, от чего она радостно замахала ручками, сжатыми в кулаки. - Мама рядом. И папу со счетов не списывай, - огладила по голове малышку, улыбаясь ей, и чувствуя энергию Копья. Это не был Франки, или я, а сами детки выпустили эту энергию, причем, только девочки. Генрих только заинтересованно смотрел на это, остальные же насторожились. Я с улыбкой выпустила свое Копье, словно пытаясь показать, что девочки не одиноки в этом умении, как ни странно, чувствуя волну облегчения от других свидетелей этой картины.


	71. Часть 70

После этого маленького катаклизма, что устроили нам дети, мы ненадолго удалились из гостиной, давая модифицированным и Урокаю устранить последствия пожара. Должна признать, что все у них получилось блестяще, справились всего за два часа, которые мы провели на прогулке в парке. Мы долго, чуть ли не до хрипоты, спорили, стоит ли нам светиться с детьми, но в итоге потребности детей победили, и мы довольно мило провели время. Правда, стоило нам вернуться домой, где кроватки уже были подготовлены, нас тут же поймал Тао, держа ноутбук. Нужно было детям сделать документы. Мы безропотно положили детей по кроваткам, пока они еще спали, и никто не отважился брать их на руки, все только заглядывали туда, обсуждая что-то связанное с детьми, или же занялись своими делами. Франкенштейн, видимо, раньше уже посвятил хакера в свои связи, так что Тао резво щелкал клавишами, заполняя разные графы, а потом повернулся к нам с Франки.

\- Чью фамилию давать детям? - мы с Франкенштейном немного смешались от этого вопроса, смотря друг на друга, пока я просто не пожала плечами.

\- Думаю, целесообразнее будет дать им фамилию Ольги, - я посмотрела на Франкенштейна, приподняв бровь, и к моему удивлению, он слегка вспотел. - В конце-концов, ты их родила, ты их мама.

\- Ну а ты их папа, и что теперь? - я действительно не понимала подобного, но так как мне было все равно, то я повернулась к Тао с улыбкой. - Пиши мою фамилию, Франки все равно никуда от меня не денется, - хакер, что тоже было напрягся, расслабился, а Франкенштейн вздохнул, приобняв меня со смешком.

\- Дети у нас общие, это факт. Но я не был уверен...

\- Не стоит объясняться, - я погладила руку Франкенштейна, которую он закинул мне на плечо, и, почувствовав небольшой зуд и боль в сосках, поняла что стало скапливаться молоко. Дети спали, потому я поднялась, направляясь в кухню, и пытаясь отыскать там нужный агрегат. И таки да, молокоотсос нашелся на кухне. Подхватив его, я села на столик, и щелкнув кнопкой над чашечкой бюстгальтера, открыла доступ к груди. На прогулке это было особенно удобно, да и сейчас тоже. Аппарат работал исправно, при том выделял не так уж и много шума, поэтому я расслабилась, но пришлось держать себя в руках, клонило в сон. Теперь, когда порфирия отступила, я могла снова вернуться к дневной жизни, поэтому поставила себе цель сегодня не спать днем. Да и довольно быстро оказалось, что во время этого процесса не усну - молоко стекало быстро, так что бутылочки приходилось менять с завидной частотой. При этом занятии меня застал Франкенштейн, мягко улыбаясь мне.

\- Не больно? - он сел возле меня, огладив по щеке, и я поддалась этой ласке, прикрыв глаза и последовав за его рукой.

\- Ни капельки. Да и чему тут болеть? - я посмотрела на молокоотсос, что был из дорогой фирмы, и не впивался в грудь слишком сильно благодаря силиконовой окантовке по краям. - Правда бутылочки можно было взять побольше, все-таки дети уже с каждым разом все больше пьют.

\- Так это стандартные, что были в комплекте, - Франкенштейн мигом поднялся, начиная рыться по сумкам, что стояли на кухне, и Раэль, державший путь к холодильнику, заметил это, сказав что уберет здесь все и разложит по шкафам, на что Франки только одобрительно кивнул. А сам чуть ли не прискакал ко мне, держа в руках несколько бутылочек побольше, не на сто двадцать пять миллилитров, как те, в которые я сцеживала молоко, а на двести десять. Не знаю, самые большие ли это, все-таки опыта в контактах с маленькими детьми у меня нет, но в сравнении она больше, и то благо. Я еще некоторое время сцеживала молоко, когда мы разговаривали с Франкенштейном, пока я не сообщила, что голодная. Любимый намек мигом понял, тут же удалившись готовить мне, а я хмыкнула, продолжив свое занятие. Все равно же ждать пока еда будет готова.

Когда передо мной появилась тарелка теплого картофеля с мясным рулетом и морковкой с горошком, то я не притворно облизнулась, предвкушая пир. Отложила молокоотсос, отметив, что сцедила три маленьких бутылочки и две большие, что не могло не радовать. Правда, стоило мне только взять в руки вилку, как раздались хныканья малышей, и тихие голоса других домочадцев, что попытались их успокоить. Франкенштейн погладил меня по плечу, послав мысленно "сиди, кушай, я сам" и схватил бутылки, в которые я только что сцедила молоко, пробыл там пару минут, и вернулся уже без бутылок. Видимо, желающих покормить малышей было не мало. Я только ухмыльнулась, набирая на вилку немного моркови, и смотря на ученого. Тот, под моим взглядом, словно загипнотизированный, шел не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, пока не сел возле меня.

\- Знаешь... Я думаю что мне сегодня нужно будет наведаться в Забвение, - Франки посмотрел на меня с приподнятой бровью, но, скорее всего, и не думал меня прерывать. - Нужно посмотреть, вернулся ли отец, а если еще не вернулся - проверить, не разнесла ли Фурия там все по камушку.

\- Не боишься называть ее по истинному имени? - почувствовала, как мои волосы движутся, и на автомате посмотрела в ту сторону, заметив как Франкенштейн задумчиво намотал мой локон себе на палец.

\- Нет, не боюсь, - я ухмыльнулась, смотря в стену. - Если случится мне ее случайно призвать в наш мир, как это было в случае с Акэли, то я охотно ей шкирку поправлю за то что не помогла и обманула. Она ведь божественных умений не может применять, находясь в мире другого божества, папа вспоминал что это против правил. Так что у нас будут почти равные шансы, я так думаю.

\- Ольга, только помни, ты собралась полезть на богиню, - любимый отпустил мою прядку, и немного от меня отстранился. - Будь осторожной.

\- Буду-буду, обещаю, - я согласно закивала головой, как болванчик, и продолжила есть.

Когда я уже доедала свой заслуженный... Хмм... Обед? Ужин? Завтрак? Не суть. Когда я уже заканчивала порцию, на кухню вдруг вошла Алекси вместе с Такео, вызывая у меня смешок. У обоих были искривленные в отвращении губы, правда, у Такео это было не так ярко выражено, присутствовала еще в его ауре некая благосклонность. А вот белое пятно у обоих в области плеча было мне очень знакомо. Наверняка заартачились, когда им предложили прикрыть себя какой-то марлей, так что пускай теперь расхлебывают. Пускай знают, что отрыжки у детей - дело житейское. Моя подруга помогла Такео стереть пятно с легкой футболки в обтяжку, которую он любил иногда носить по дому, а потом стрелок, в свою очередь, забрал у Алекси губку и помог ей избавиться от белого налета, что обещал безнадежно испортить голубую рубашку моей подружани. Я только улыбнулась, гоняя по тарелке одинокую зеленую горошину. Я конечно не была в восторге от того, что Александра так тесно связалась с Шинву, но хотя бы не вешалась уже на всех подряд. Некоторых вначале она вообще пальцем тыкала, желая проверить на объемность.

Не долго думая, и не дожидаясь, пока остальные удалятся, я подошла к раковине, оставляя там тарелку, чтобы помыть, сразу после того, как эта парочка уже начистит друг друга до блеска. Взяла с полочки стакан, подойдя к холодильнику с одной единственной целью - молоко. Мое, для детей, спрятать, а себе налить коровье. Правда, когда я уже прятала картон с молоком, то отметила что Такео вымыл мою тарелку. Искренне его отблагодарила, чем вызвала у него смущенную улыбку, и очень быстро осталась на кухни одна. На минуту показалось, что я и вовсе, в целом мире одна. Но нет. Есть Франкенштейн, дети, одаренные школьники, модифицированные, что по сути те же подростки, только переростки. И еще не списываем со счетов Лукедонию, что время от времени посылает нам засланных казачков. Я села на место, где ела, и цедила молоко, крутя в руке стакан, задумалась о моем походе в Забвение. На случай, если отца еще нет, мне нужно подумать об линии поведения с Фурией, если она там все еще сторожит. Все-таки, в Забвении мы сразиться не сможем, с того, что я поняла, там полу официальная обстановка, это не личная территория моего отца, так что там она может использовать свои умения, и что за тем следует - если буду нарываться, просто размажет как букашку. Вывод простой - нужно будет паинькой быть.

В случае, если отец будет, то не нужно будет особо париться насчет линии поведения, просто приду, поплачусь в жилетку, пожалуюсь что оставил меня одну с этой божкой и ножкой топну. Улыбка искривила мои губы, стоило мне только представить его реакцию на это. Правда, нужно будет не забыть насчет детей спросить. У Шинву и Юны умения проявились быстрее всех, правда у Суйи и Ик-Хана они в пассивной форме. И если Суйи повезло тем, что у нее под боком оказались толковые учителя, объяснившие что и как, то Ик-Хан вне этой привилегии. Разве что Тао бы ему что-то подсказал. Хотя, думается мне, что Фурия тоже могла бы знать, что с ним, она ведь тоже связана с электричеством, кто знает, может и с техникой в ладах, раз мне такой дар дала. Словно вспомнив о нем, я с тихим смешком одушевила холодильник, договорившись с ним об одной пакости. По сути, можно было уже и пойти. Но не здесь, а то Франкенштейн меня потом съест с потрохами. Потому я направилась в нашу комнату, только кивнув ученому, который держал на руках Викторию, и что-то ей толковал, пока Раэль тушил подол своего плаща. Мне едва заметно кивнули в ответ, не отвлекаясь от своей лекции, и я спряталась в полумраке коридора. Ну, папуля, будем надеяться, ты уже на месте.

***

Мое появление в Забвении показалось мне особо фееричным. Звезды перемещались по небу в особо быстром темпе, это даже немного напоминало звездопад, но если взять во внимание, что ни одна из звезд не стояла на месте, то тут имело место просто огромное замешательство. Ад для эпилептика. Звуки вокруг напоминали одновременно шум вьюги и свист рассекаемого воздуха. Это не были два разных звука, но тем не менее, синхронности в нем я не находила, как бы ни пыталась. Шагала я осторожно, с опаской, все время ожидая что вдруг пространство вокруг рассечет знакомая молния. Наверняка это все вина нововведений Фуъии. Короче говоря, старалась я вести себя максимально тихо, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, дословно кралась как шпион, но вся конспирация сошла на "нет", стоило мне только увидеть отца. Он озабоченно ходил из стороны в сторону, то смотря себе под ноги, то поглядывая в противоположную мне сторону. Я топала к нему со всех сил, но не успела я пройти и метра, как отец остановился и встал как вкопанный. Я уже думала, что мое присутствие заметили, и хотела ускориться, но и меня пришпилило к полу. Звезды, словно следуя нашему примеру, замерли, и вокруг стало жарко. Но не взирая на жару, меня прошибло холодным потом и мурашками. Серьезно? Вот так вот, идя наобум и ни на что особо не надеясь, я мало того, что застала отца, так еще и попала на визит другого, Высшего божества?

Я хотела отцу сказать, что пришла, словом, хоть как-то сообщить о своем присутствии, чтобы он в случае чего не предстал перед гостем лгуном, или я - на вуайеристкой, но тело замерло полностью, в том числе и связки. Я сначала пыталась вырваться, но когда загорелся "рассвет" поняла, что уже слишком поздно, и что мне даже в свое тело не вернуться - пространство закрылось, гость, которого ожидали - прибыл. Что было интересно, мне подсознательно пришло знание всего, чего касается это закрытие. Души в это время не могут ни уйти из Забвения, чтобы поселиться в новом перерождении, ни прийти после смерти. Закрытие небес - это пора, когда по земле ходят свежеусопшие души, когда возможность впасть в клиническую смерть, вместо настоящей, возрастает в разы, время, когда дети в животах женщин остаются лишь бездушными плодами, в то время, как могли бы и принять в себя душу, пригодную для новой жизни. Я моргнула глазами, словно пытаясь отгородиться от этих знаний. Дважды два сложить было не сложно, стало понятно, что эти новые знания - влияние визитера отца. А так как со мной подобного еще не случалось, вывод, что это кто-то мне незнакомый, напрашивался сам по себе.

Когда в отдалении появилась фигура, мой отец обрел возможность снова двигаться, тут же незначительно засуетившись. Поправил свою прическу, одежду, встал ровно, потом расслабился, потом снова встал ровно, но спрятав руки за спиной, а потом поставил ноги на ширине плеч, чтобы показать своей позой, что он вполне так уверен в себе. Я от такого его перемещения похолодела внутри, потому что поняла, что теперь меня сковывает не Забвение, а что-то другое, раз отец двигается, а еще учитывая, что он прихорашивается так, будто ему приходится предстоять перед своим начальником... Дело труба, похоже, сюда идет действительно Высший. Ан нет, извиняюсь. Высшая.

Такие идеальные модельные данные тяжело спутать с чем либо иным. Идеальное девяносто-шестьдесят-девяносто. Тяжело было судить об росте, так как Она приближалась неспешно, при том тяжело было судить, насколько Она далеко от нас - пол километра или все три. А когда Высшая подошла, я пораженно замерла, даже не зная, что сказать. Ее внешность была откровенно кукольной, но такой живой, что на секунду меня прошиб такой ужас, будто я больна гленофобией. Такое идеальное создание просто не могло быть живым... Но объяснение того, что Она была богиней, было успокаивающим. Если что-то в мире и должно быть _так_ идеально - то только божественная сущность.

Глазницы были неестественно большими, как и разрез глаз, радужка, зрачок. В насыщенно голубых радужках были черные вкрапления, что плавно перемещались, словно наделенные отдельной жизнью. Ресницы были настолько длинные, что казалось, могут коснуться аккуратной, естественной формы светлых бровей. Губы были маленькие, сложенные бантиком, к тому же были такие блестящие и насыщенно-розового, переходящего в красный, цвета, что могло показаться, что это грим, но кощунством было подумать, что это лицо приукрашено косметикой. Это была естественная красота, красота музы, что сводила с ума всех творцов земных из века в век, со времен существования Земли.

На ней было обычное, легкое платье на бретельках, с кружевами. Простое, как наше, земное, похожих которому можно найти в любом магазине с одеждой. В тон было подобран и кружевной ободок на шее, беленький, который то и дело норовили прикрыть красивые, волнистые волосы цвета блонд, которые трепетал ветер. Что примечательно, ветер был только рядом с этой девушкой, нам с отцом он не трепетал ничего, ни одежды, ни волос. Если бы я могла двигаться, то точно бы помотала головой - я чувствовала в этом облике ужасающее несоответствие. А особенное внимание притягивали глаза. Мне почему-то казалось, что они фальшивые. Нет, не формой, такая кукольная непропорциональность не казалась мне чем-то смущающим, наоборот, именно ей это подходило. Не подходил цвет, хотя, мне ли привыкать к голубоглазым блондинкам? Одна такая сидит у нас дома в Сеуле и сторожит еще двух, что вскоре тоже такими будут, как только отрастят волосы. Но что-то упрямо мне не подходило, от чего я хотела нахмуриться, но не могла, словно мне кто-то на лицо пролил бетон, что тут же застыл.

\- Здравствуй, Лакрицияр. Тысячу лет не виделись, не правда ли? - голос тоже был что надо - нежный, тихий, елейный. _Голосок._

\- Две тысячи, Высшая Нуэрра, - отец поклонился ей в пояс, оказывая высшее уважение, и мне открылся особенно хороший вид на ее глаза. Когда отец назвал Ее имя, ее глаза почернели, заволоклись черной дымкой, словно туманом, являя самое настоящее уродство. Как ярчайшая вспышка перед глазами пронеслось воспоминание той женщины из сна. Прекрасной в ее мрачной красоте, но с уродливыми глазами. Ох-ох-онюшки, чувствую, если бы я могла упасть - упала бы. Ко мне во сне приходила Высшая? И как связать это прекрасно-невинное создание с той матерой, роковой женщиной, что я видела тогда, во тьме?

\- Вижу, вопреки своим собственным ожиданиям, ты смог развить свой мир до нужной всем нам степени, - дальше молвила богиня, осматривая Забвение, задержавшись на моих глазах взглядом на секунду дольше положенного. Она поняла что я - здесь. Только пронеси, пронеси, пусть она окажется не опасной для нас и не воспримет это как личное оскорбление.

\- Желаете осмотреть более детально? Снять блокировку?

\- Снимай, - богиня кивнула, со смешком посмотрев в мою сторону. - Никто ведь не думает сбегать, не так ли?

Че-е-е-ерт. Меня мало того, что засекли, так еще и мысли читают. Ну чтож, помолюсь-ка я чтобы отец инфаркта не получил, как меня увидит. Ведь он так удивленно покосился по сторонам, когда Высшая заговорила об побеге, что я сразу поняла, что отец меня не заметил. Видать очень взволнован приходом гостьи. Но вот Лакрицияр щелкнул пальцами, возвращая Забвению нормальный вид, а мне - возможность руководить своим телом. Не теряя времени я тут же поклонилась, так как в момент приветствия была обездвижена, и скромно спрятала руки за спиной, как маленькая девушка. Пронеси, пронеси. Отец, видимо, уловил мое движение и медленно повернулся ко мне, на что я ему помахала ручкой. Ух, я вижу в этом взгляде жажду убийства.

\- Ольга... Что ты здесь забыла?

\- Вообще-то, Лакрицияр, я пришла повидать твою дочь, - легко ответила Высшая, и отец словно очнулся, повернулся ко мне лицом, сиюминутно исполняя ее волю. Ветерок, что трепетал волосы Высшей, добрался и до меня, и богиня втянула полную грудь воздуха, улыбнувшись. А когда она открыла глаза, они снова были мрачно-уродливы. Но я чувствовала себя хорошо, словно так и должно было быть. - Ох, дитя, я не думала что ты меня увидела в этом облике. Но мне невероятно приятно это чувствовать.

Одно мгновение, одно более сильное дуновение воздуха и я почувствовала содрогание всего сущего вокруг, а потом Высшая стала преобразовываться. На белое, кружевное платье словно полили щедро смолой, заставляя его сменить цвет и стекать по нему черными сгустками. Волосы тоже приобрели черный цвет, со лба стекало что-то черное. В глазах был мрак, _сияющая темнота_ , как то, что меня тогда вытащило из того состояния. Ноги Высшей расплывались дымкой, а на ладонях появились уже знакомые мне когти. Я безбоязненно смотрела на нее, но чуть ли не пошатнулась, когда нечто эфемерное под ногами, что создавало иллюзию пола, содрогнулось, даря ощущение землетрясения, а за спиной божества выросли огромные, на пятнадцать метров в высоту, черные крылья. Богиня во вполне человеческом жесте размяла плечи, счастливо вздохнув.

\- Давно я не воплощалась в этом виде. Нужно будет найти какой-нибудь мир, который можно будет посетить в таком антураже. Лакрицияр, мне невероятно льстит, что твоя дочь не страшится этого вида. Прямо могу себя почувствовать живой.

\- Я рада, что вы рады, - с улыбкой ответила вместо отца, и посмотрела на Нуэрру, даже не зная, как себя теперь вести и что спрашивать. Я-то тут желала отцу повозмущаться, пораспрашивать его, а тут вижу, нужно будет отвечать на вопросы. Но не успела я даже взгляда поднять, как богиня оказалась передо мной, укрыв от всего мира своими огромными черными крыльями. Странно, но страха я не чувствовала от такого поворота. Наоборот, было чувство защищенности, словно те крылья создавали собой колыбель. Я прикрыла глаза, расслабляясь, и чувствуя как вся напряженность последних дней сходит с меня.

Мрак меня ласкал, заполнял собой пустоту, заставлял чувствовать сытость, тепло, блаженство. В голове пронеслась мысль о том, что я зря недооценивала мрак. Темнота дарила столько же, сколько свет, если даже не больше. Но долго все это не длилось, меня вскоре выпустили из этой колыбели крыльев и я воспарила в пространстве Забвения, чувствуя себя легкой как пушинка. Открыть глаза и немного прийти в себя меня заставил голос отца.

\- Высшая Нуэрра, вы пришли сюда только чтобы посетить мою дочь? - формулировка этого вопроса подразумевала в себе несколько нарциссическое возмущение, но интонация была крайне уважительная, поэтому я поняла, что к нам заглянула действительно важная шишка. Нуэрра повернулась к моему отцу, и только сейчас я заметила, что подол ее платья словно раздувается на ветру, клубясь дымом, а ног нет. Высшая словно парила хотя нет, не словно. Так и было, она парила. Была первым божеством, которое в купе с человеческим поведением и видом, создавала впечатление божества, которое все привыкли видеть. Могучее. Прекрасное. Внеземное. И пусть об Акэли можно было сказать тоже самое, она никогда и ничем не напоминала человека.

\- Истинно так, Лакрицияр, - с улыбкой ответила Нуэрра и отвернулась от отца, давая мне возможность насладиться всласть его уязвленным и недоумевающим видом. Еле сдержала смешок, но вот издевательскую лыбу - не смогла сдержать. Богиня заметила это, подмигнув мне, и я вдруг резко поняла что мы договоримся. Это не могло не радовать, а то со всеми богами как по леске ходить - не приятно. Все-таки человек - социальное животное, и даже с другим видом хочется навязать более близкий контакт, если не подружиться.

\- Прежде чем ты, Ольга, задашь те вопросы своему отцу, с которыми собственно сюда пришла, я бы хотела перед тобой объясниться и извиниться, - мы с папой синхронно непонимающе нахмурились, правда, если вспомнить, когда я ее впервые увидела... - До меня с запозданием дошло известие о твоем новоявлении, как и о том, что ты выбрала благословение от меня. А когда я появилась в достаточно близком расстоянии к вашему миру, то поняла, что ты пытаешься избавиться от возможной беременности, - я замерла, словно пойманная с поличным, а богиня грустно покачала головой. - Хочу попросить у тебя прощения за мой импульс, который повлек за собой вмешательство в твою жизнь.

\- Дар? И-импульс? - я ошарашенно посмотрела на богиню, что мне кивнула. Коленки начались трястись, и стоило мне подумать о чем-то, на что можно усадить задницу, то сзади меня тут же появился диван, на который я и плюхнулась. Локти положила на колени, одной ладонью потерла лоб и похлопала место возле себя. - Высшая Нуэрра, чувствую, что к Вам у меня теперь вопросов накопится больше, чем к моему отцу.

\- Конечно, спрашивай, - богиня подплыла ко мне и, немного подозрительно осмотрев диван, заняла место возле меня. Отец не отважился на это, но когда я увидела, как он удивлен и несколько испуган, то поняла, что сегодня мне возможно прилетит, и возможно - больно. - Отвечу на все твои вопросы честно, Оля, - богиня отвлекла меня от размышлений, давая понять, что ждет.

\- Чтож, для начала какое именно из двух благословений - Ваше?

\- Умение трансформации, - богиня распростерла свои крылья, словно подтверждая свои слова. Этого можно было ожидать, но увериться я должна была. - Я Богиня луны. Но не только вашей, земной, но и всех в необъятном космосе, лишь с несколькими исключениями, - Высшая добродушно кивнула головой, словно вспомнив что-то приятное.

\- А почему ваше благословение такое... Отличное от вашего патроната? - отец медленно, но донельзя драматически прижал свою ладонь ко лбу и спрятал глаза. Тоже мне, сам говорил же что незнание всех божеских заморочек людям простительно.

\- Наши дары не всегда основываются на умениях, которые связаны с нами непосредственно, а скорее с тем, чем мы хотели бы поделиться. Меня всегда чтили как богиню плодородности, созидания, урожайности... Но люди забывают, что в то время, как одна сторона луны освещает им путь, то другая - находится во мраке. Поэтому мой дар именно такой - напомнить или просвещать людей, что луна, в первую очередь - невероятно изменчива. Но я вижу, что ты знала это и до меня, - Нуэрра с хитрой улыбкой посмотрела на меня, а я почувствовала, как покраснела. - Хочешь, передам тебе еще кое-какие инструменты, чтобы ты могла чувствовать себя настоящей подругой вашего ночного светила? - мне оставалось только кивнуть, а богиня тут же щелкнула пальцами, и другой рукой передала мне браслет. Обычный, плетенный из синей веревочки, с нанизанными на него двумя голубыми камушками и полумесяцем. Я зачаровано посмотрела на подарок, а потом на Высшую, и поняла, что инструкции пользования не получу, шумно сглотнула.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - Нуэрра посмотрела на меня с улыбкой, оперевшись локтем на спинку дивана и смотря на меня с легким интересом. - Неужели у тебя уже закончились вопросы?

\- Нет, конечно, - я полубоком повернулась к богине, закинув ногу на ногу и поймав верхнюю коленку сплетенными в замок ладонями. - Что это был за импульс?

\- Ах, это... - Высшая заломила руки, чуть нахмурившись. - Ну, как я уже говорила, меня почитали за богиню плодородия, возносили мольбы те, что желали потомства, а тут та, что носит мое благословение хочет удалить беременность. Это для меня было невыносимо... - Высшая потрясла головой, а потом посмотрела в мою сторону. - Я на время взяла контроль над твоим организмом, тем более, когда ты использовала дар от меня, упростила мне значительно задачу. Ну и немного там подкрутила пару параметров, а потом и твое оружие подключилось. Но когда я поняла, что ты с этим можешь не справиться, и что это может сломить твой дух, я честно попыталась это как-то исправить, но клубок времени мне конфисковали... Лакрицияр, не подскажешь? - Нуэрра нахмурилась, смотря на отца.

\- Три тысячелетия назад, Высшая, - отец поклонился, на что она только кивнула.

\- Точно, три, а не два. Так вот, забрали его у меня, и я не могла уже исправить то, что сделала. А мои благословения женщинам всегда щедры, - богиня склонила голову, смотря на свои ладони, а потом, не меняя положения головы, подняла взгляд на меня. Выглядело это несколько по детски, но почему-то, ей это было к лицу. - Ты ведь не в обиде, не так ли?

Мне оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть. Не могла я сказать, что такое сильно меня задело, но как вспоминалось, через какие мучения я проходила, и как не радужно приходится сейчас... Я рвано выдохнула, уронив лицо в ладони. Надо же, мои дети не появились из-за нашей с Франкенштейном халатности и неправильным компонентам пилюли, а из-за божественного веления. Из груди вырвался тихий смешок, а после него другой, более громкий. Громко и глубоко вздохнула, постаравшись не допускать к себе истерики, и подняла взгляд на божество.

\- Не думаю что есть смысл раздумывать над тем, что уже произошло. Да есть ли у меня право злиться на Высшую? - когда я подняла взгляд на богиню, то с удивлением отметила что она в одно мгновения выпрямилась так, будто палку проглотила, и с серьезным выражением лица посмотрела на отца.

\- Лакрицияр, твоя дочь действительно достойная. Даже жаль что Рэталей отказался пойти со мной, - от этой фразы отец смешно выпучил глаза, но тем не менее согнулся в поклоне. Правда, когда выпрямился, и я увидела его взгляд, то почувствовала себя несколько неуютно. Словно он ментально просил меня больше ничего не говорить и не запороть.

\- А тот, кто с вами не пожелал идти, это кто?

\- Другое божество, чей дар ты взяла, - с серьезным лицом ответила мне Высшая. - Он на одной ступеньке с Акэли.

\- Ох! - услышав знакомое имя я встрепенулась, и решила сразу спросить у богов, чтобы потом не забыть. - С Высшей Акэли мне тоже нужно будет поговорить, - я постаралась максимально уважительно сказать это, и Нуэрра, слыша это, склонила голову в бок.

\- Ты насчет тех детей, да? - я кивнула головой, даже не интересуясь, откуда богиня узнала об этом. - Жаль, что я не смогу особо помочь, не моя компетенция, но я могу только сказать, что в них начала просыпаться черная материя души, это для меня очевидно, - несколько задумчиво произнесла Высшая, а я покосилась на отца.

\- Я встретился с Акэли на собрании. Она просила тебе передать, что не сможет прибыть в ближайшем времени, так как на ее ответственность возложили восстановление мира, довольно удаленного от нашего.

\- А что значит эта темная материя души? - мой взгляд бегал между двумя божествами, так как я не знала к кому обращаться с подобным вопросом.

\- Темная материя души это как темная сторона луны, - расслабленно ответила мне Нуэрра, ногтем сделав круг, и тут же перед ней завис маленький диск полной луны. - душа это источник энергии и информации. Но при том она полностью эмоциональна, несдержанна в своих порывах, нагибающая все правила, - богиня щелкнула пальцами и диск вмиг стал планетой, небольшим шариком, что демонстрировал то свет, то мрак. - Я не могу быть полностью уверенной в том, что происходит с детьми, но темная материя души этих ребят обозначает, в большинстве своем, как раз эту несдержанность и те порывы, - ответила божество, коснувшись ногтем маленькой планеты, и останавливая ее движение как раз таким образом, что я видела темную половину шарика. - И ко всему прочему - агрессия и уничтожение. Эти дети не понимают что с ними происходит, не понимают своих порывов, не могут заглянуть вглубь себя, но хотят. И их охота к созданию чего-то нового, к созиданию, будет воплощена в гневе и разрушении.

\- Но почему именно разрушение? Это же противоположно созданию, - пусть мой тон и был возмущенным, я понимала, что по сути это не действительное возмущение, адресованное божествам, а желание понять, чтобы предотвратить эту ситуацию. Не хотелось чтобы друзья Рейзела и Раймонда причиняли себе или другим вред.

\- Ольга, когда ты желаешь построить в центре городка, полного старых зданий, новую больницу, модернизованную, что сделать будет проще: ремонтировать прогнившие стены и фундаменты, или снести все, и начать постройку с нуля? - спокойно обратился ко мне Лакрицияр.

\- Конечно снести, - немного неуверенно произнесла, удивляясь спокойствию отца по отношении ко мне. - Ремонтировать прогнившее мало того что не оплачиваемо, так и опасно...

\- И именно поэтому созидание и разрушение часто появляются в тандеме, - вместо отца ответила мне богиня, огладив мою щеку точно так же, как тогда, во сне. - Поэтому, пока они не войдут в фазу созидания, они будут в фазе разрушения. Им может помочь твой статус, но не более. Разобраться с этим они должны сами.

\- Но как я бы могла их подтолкнуть к этому? - Высшая отстранилась от меня с разочарованным вздохом и отец от этого жеста словно окаменел. - В смысле, возможно есть какие-то слова или совет, который мог бы им помочь. Ну или хотя бы совет мне, сдерживать эти их порывы, или нет? - мой взгляд был несколько умоляющим и богиня долгую минуту, полную напряженного молчания, смотрела на меня.

\- А ты как бы посоветовала, если бы дело касалось, скажем, не божественных умений, а физической силы? - Нуэрра посмотрела на меня расслабленно, с долей игривости.

\- Развивать и тренировать, - на автомате ответила я, и богиня потеря безмятежный вид.

\- Хмм, плохой пример подобрала, - на ее переносице появилась морщинка. - Порывы к разрушению нужно умерено сдерживать или направлять в другое русло. Ты ведь, пользуясь своим статусом, тоже разрушаешь? - я коротко кивнула в ответ. Ненужные эмоции или ведущие к внутреннему разногласию состояния действительно разрушаю. - Это называется гашением. Разрешай своим юнцам гасить то, что они могут гасить, а от того, чего не должны разрушать, береги их.

\- То есть Шинву от разрушения беречь, а Суйи разрешать, - кивнула самой себе, и посмотрела внимательно на Высшую. - А, например, Юну? Даже не представляю, как в ее случае может проявляться разрушение. Или Ик-Хан, с которым еще ничего не ясно.

\- О, с этим мальчиком как раз-таки ясно, - Нуэрра расслабленно рассмеялась. - С ним бы могла здорово помочь Фурия, - при имени знакомой божки я скривилась, как при зубной боли. Но заметив приподнятую бровь Высшей сдержала свой порыв, что тоже не укрылось от ее внимания.

\- Да ты говори-говори, я уже и не такое слышала, чего только стоили пикировки Баддувкрёура и твоего отца, - я удивленно глянула на богиню и отца, что просто стоял с закрытыми глазами и играл желваками. Высшая тем временем продолжала. - А особенно когда были еще юнцами. А какой разлад прошел между вами?

\- Она меня не предупредила что у меня будет трое детей, - оба божества взглянули на меня удивленно.

\- Так это было известно с самого начала, - с недюжинным недоумением отозвался отец. - Я бы сам тебе сказал, когда у нас был Викириэль, но ты не спрашивала.

\- Знаю, - только махнула на отца рукой. - К вам претензий я не имею. А вот к Фуъии - да, - видя интерес на лицах моих собеседников поняла, что объяснить это мне придется. - Пришла я сюда чтобы отец помог мне с одним инцидентом. Мое оружие поставило мне требование: либо я позволю одной из душ поселиться в теле ребенка, либо они поднимут бунт. Бунта их мне не хотелось, я даже не представляла, как бы он мог проявиться. Потому и согласилась, только вот одна душа проскочила, скажем так, без билета, и я хотела... - запнулась в своем высказывании, как только поняла, что меня могут плохо воспринять. Все-таки, это божества, они за каждую душу радеют, с того что я поняла. - Хотела ее вытеснить. Не поймите неправильно, я думала что у нас будет двое детей, вот и опасалась. К тому же, та неучтенная душа наверняка помнит свою прошлую жизнь. А ждать ножа в спину от собственного ребенка...

\- И ты зла на Фурию из-за того, что та тебе не сказала.

\- Ладно бы не сказала! - мое возмущение росло вместе с громкостью голоса. - Так она еще и вид делала, что помогает мне! И какие-то непонятные манипуляции с Забвением делала, - я озлобленно посмотрела по сторонам, словно могла сейчас увидеть данную богиню и послать ей укоризненный взгляд. Высшая только удивленно округлила глаза и улыбалась, смотря то на отца то на меня.

\- Лакрицияр, я под впечатлением. Твоя дочь так печется об Забвении, словно это ее творение. У тебя очень достойная наследница.

\- Еще бы мне не волноваться, я здесь столько пробыла, - мой отец от этого дернулся, что не ускользнуло от моего внимания. Неужели я сказала что-то не то? Мне нельзя тут долго находиться согласно с их законами? Но Нуэрра никак это не прокомментировала, только похлопала отца по плечу.

\- Когда думаешь отдавать ей бразды правления? Тебе же нужно будет еще ее подготовить.

\- Ольга еще не готова, - невольно приоткрыла невежливо губы. Так я была права, и на меня собираются повесить этот мир?! Ярость готова была взорваться сверхновой, но я понимала, что это непозволительная роскошь, пока здесь есть Высшая. Я так и знала, что он меня в каббалу какую-то затянет! - Она еще не прошла церемонии божественного внедрения, не прошла анамнезиса, не освоила еще как минимум двух измерений. Да и я в ближайшие столетия никуда не собираюсь.

\- Смотри, чтобы не получилось так, что оставишь ее без нужной подготовки, - богиня посмотрела на меня таким взглядом, которым обычно маленькие девушки смотрят на любимых хомячков. - Она у тебя такая умница. Думаю, я лично буду присматривать за вами, - к моему удивлению, отец вздохнул облегченно. Ему так важна ее поддержка, или он просто рад что не попал в немилость? Но тут богиня поднялась, внимательно заглядывая мне в глаза. Я снова увидела то уродство, но по телу пронеслась дробь мурашек, словно я что-то прекрасное предвкушала.

Так и случилось. Стоило ей раскрыть свои крылья, как меня тут же пробило невероятным облегчением и роскошью. Стоило подумать только о той колыбели крыльев, которой она еще недавно меня укрыла, как снова появлялось то чувство безопасности и доверия. Словно для меня было очевидно, что меня не возьмут в руки и не улетят, если я буду бояться взлета хоть одной маленькой частичкой своей души. Я смотрела на Ее прекрасное лицо не в силах оторваться, пока не почувствовала что с моих щек стирают слезы. Я мельком взглянула на Лакрицияра, что стер мне слезы, а когда посмотрела обратно на Нуэрру, ее след простыл. Мне хотелось громко плакать, молить о ее возвращении, даже если придется облекать это в угрозы.


	72. Часть 71

\- Эх, она так быстро сделала тебя своим ребенком, - отец сел возле меня на созданный мной диван, сразу после того как исчезла Нуэрра, но не сел на место, где сидела Высшая, а по другую сторону и стер слезы с левой щеки. Огромным усилием воли я подавила в себе охоту оттолкнуть его и разрыдаться еще сильнее, до всхлипов.

\- Как это она сделала меня своим ребенком? - я смахнула оставшуюся влагу с ресниц, смотря на папу.

\- Слышала такое высказывание "дети луны"? - кивнула. - Но никогда не было до конца ясно, что это значит, не правда ли? - снова кивнула, уже порядком заинтересовавшись. - Когда Нуэрра только начинала быть Высшей в полном значении этого слова, полного порядка и иерархии не было. Божества не знали всех правил, не знали, как себя вести, множества миров были потеряны, неразбериха была ужасающая. Хаос распространялся в бешеном темпе. Мы иногда могли приветствовать Демонов или Хранителей на одном уровне с божествами, потому что все вокруг сновали с одинаковым эмофоном. Никто не знал за что взяться и к чему приложить руки, а делать что-то нужно было.

\- Ты застал эти времена?

\- Нет, божествам дается это воспоминание как часть воспитания. Нам до такого допускать нельзя, иначе резонанс создаст такие вибрации, что уничтожат весь мир, - я удивленно раскрыла глаза, ужаснувшись от осознания этих масштабов, словно не по своей воле оно появилось. И по грустным глазам отца поняла, что это было мне навязано. Это немного успокоило, но не до конца. А отец продолжил, не видя с моей стороны никаких протестов или вопросов. - И в это смутное время, когда все были взвинчены и в панике, Нуэрра принялась опекать людей. Некоторые люди с рождения наделены необычными умениями, как дар предсказывания или магические силы, у некоторых особо яркие души, чувствительные к изменениям окружающей энергии, что вы теперь назвали интуицией. И в те времена такие люди тоже были, и они просто с ума сходили во время этого хаоса. Нуэрра им помогала через это пройти, за что они, желая ее отблагодарить таким образом, поклонялись луне. Потому их прозвали детьми луны, что другие люди, что боги. И Нуэрра привыкла к этому, уже сама выбирая себе тех, кто может называться ее ребенком, но не знает об этой возможности.

\- Значит она меня выбрала, - я кивнула, но отец отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Нет. В твоем случае выбрала ее ты сама, подсознательно, когда выбирала дар, - я посмотрела на отца несколько пораженно, понимая, как все тут непросто, и как сильно от наших поступков зависит наше дальнейшее существование. Правда, стоило мне вспомнить об разговоре отца с Высшей, как эти мысли сменили свою полярность.

\- Так что говоришь, измерения, эта ваша инициация, и ты поставишь меня на свой пост? - папа вздрогнул от вопроса, но мое лицо было в общей сложности невозмутимо, и видимо это дало ему сигнал, что истерики не будет, по крайней мере сейчас, поэтому он кивнул.

\- Когда проект этого мира утвердят и я стану богом-покровителем, то мое присутствие здесь не будет необходимо. И если я не договорюсь о ком-то, кто сможет меня на этом посту заменить, то за миром будет присматривать мой куратор, - я содрогнулась, представив, что с миром может сделать Мэрролейв, и папа утешительно сжал мою ладонь. - Ему бы не разрешили все здесь разрушить. Но я, конечно, был бы в разы спокойнее, зная, что здесь царишь ты, а не он.

\- Разве тебе не претит, что здесь балом править будет какая-то человечишка, а не божество?

\- Ольга, ты моя дочь, а не "какая-то человечишка", как ты выразилась. Я уверен, ты сможешь пройти божественное внедрение, более того - я уверен, ты сможешь вести мир достойнее Мэрролейва.

\- А что это за внедрение? - я вздохнула, решая урвать как можно больше информации того, что меня ждет.

\- Об этом лучше поговорим потом. До этого все равно еще далеко.

\- Ладно, - недовольно поджала губы, повернув голову в другую сторону, противоположную той, где сидел отец. - Тогда скажи мне, Фуъия действительно ничего не повредила в Забвении, пока тебя не было?

\- Действительно. Она мне правда помогла. Я тезидентичные настройки обнулять и сам умею, но для нее это просто так же, как дышать. Так что я ей благодарен, - я недовольно повела носом, шевеля губами в стороны, явно недовольная, от чего отец только засмеялся. - Не злись на нее. У Фуъии слабость к неординарным душам, и видимо она таковой посчитала ту, что вселилась насильно. И да, она не обманула тебя, - я посмотрела на отца с нескрываемым сарказмом, и тот поспешил объясниться. - Она помогла тебе подобрать такую душу, что будет те две из Копья держать в рамках. Вкупе с хорошим воспитанием это будет как переписывание старых данных не хуже перерождения, - что на это ответить я не нашлась, и напряженно замолчала, раздумывая над этим. Значит, душа Генриха будет держать девочек под контролем. Чтож, в таком случае нужно уходить. Но прежде...

\- Папа... Но что мне делать с Шинву, Ик-Ханом, Суйи и Юной? Как мне им помочь?

\- Просто береги их, - Лакрицияр выглядел так, словно сочувствует мне, жалость была на лицо, и я не вынесла этого, отвернувшись. - Пока Акэли не вернется, у нас будут связаны руки. Она просила меня извиниться перед тобой, что так получилось. В ее защиту могу сказать только то, что дернули ее действительно неожиданно.

\- Да ладно уж, еще не хватало, на богиню злиться, - я поднялась, а следом за мной папа и диван пропал. - Ладно, пойду я.

\- Держись, Ольга, - Лакрицияр неожиданно появился рядом со мной, сжав за плечо. - Ты сильная, не забывай. И еще, - он мягко мне улыбнулся. - Поздравь от моего имени своих детей.

\- Это называется "внуки", - отец пораженно застыл при моих словах и, кажется, несколько смутился. - Ладно, пока, "дедушка", - я хмыкнула, и закрыла глаза, возвращаясь к своим.

***

Проснулась я в лаборатории на кушетке. Правда тихо здесь не было - Франкенштейн сидел за бумагами, нахмурившись, Виктория вместе с Генрихом были в манеже, Такео, сидевший рядом, держал на руках Фрэнсис, стараясь уделять всем детям поровну внимания. Близняшка дергала его за волосы, недовольно хныкая, а Генрих с другой близняшкой громко агукал, явно пытаясь что-то ей разъяснить на своем, детском. Что было примечательно - все детки уже сидели и держали голову. То, что они быстро развиваются - не секрет, но чтобы настолько? Я сделала над собой усилие, поднимаясь и успешно переборов легкое головокружение. Это не осталось незамеченным - Фрэнсис выпорхнула из рук еще не заметившего меня Такео, Франкенштейн неестественно быстро оказался возле меня, а детки в манеже начали плакать, и стрелку пришлось брать их на руки. Когда Фрэнсис подлетела ко мне, ее ловко перехватил Франки, но та все равно тянула ко мне ручки и ученый тяжело вздохнул.

\- Фрэнсис, подожди, - он удобнее перехватил самую малость притихшую блондинку и посмотрел мне в глаза. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Только легкое головокружение, - я протянула руки, и Франкенштейн протянул мне дочку. Как только я взяла ее на руки, сразу почувствовала облегчение. Не то чтобы я волновалась за детей, они были под надежной опекой их папы, но когда я взяла малышку на руки, то тут же почувствовала огромный наплыв энергии. Детки действительно стали нашими маленькими аккумуляторами, и сейчас, держа Фрэнсис на руках, я словно восполняла какие-то энергетические бреши. - Как долго меня не было?

\- Сутки, - удивленно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, но зато успокоилась немного насчет детей. Такое быстрое развитие даже высшим расам было в новинку. Почему меня не было так долго я решила не задумываться - мало ли почему отец так решил. Возможно, из-за присутствия Высшей по другому нельзя было.

\- А почему мы в лаборатории? - вот что истинно меня интересовало. Точно помню как уходила в Забвение из нашей комнаты.

\- Твое состояние ухудшилось, по сравнению с прошлыми посещениями Забвения. Только из-за правильного дыхания я не забил тревоги. А вот пульс и давление крови были критически низки. Я должен был здесь оставаться в случае, когда нужно будет проводить реанимацию, - к нам подошел Такео и я жестом попросила передать мне детей. Чувствовала нужду в энергии и дети охотно вызвались ее передать мне, прижимаясь ко мне и вливая ее. Интересно, а другим они ее могут передавать? - Расскажешь мне, что происходило?

\- Сам узнай, - я сказала это без издевки, демонстрируя любимому щеку и прикрывая глаза. Мой намек поняли безукоризненно, тут же приставив к моей щеке свою ладонь. Я пыталась помочь ему, думая о тех минутах вместе Нуэррой и чуть ли не буквально чувствовала, как он считывает мои воспоминания. Правда, когда дошло до момента прощания с Высшей я отметила что он на ногах в общем-то не очень держится, только благодаря Такео еще не упал на колени. Я удивленно посмотрела на любимого, и уже хотела вскочить на ноги с детьми и уложить его сюда, но Франкенштейн только помотал головой в отрицательном жесте и отстранил свою руку от меня.

\- Поверить не могу, - я обеспокоено посмотрела ему в глаза, позвав по связи Раймонда, и как только Ноблесс появился - передала ему детей ловя на себе недоуменный взгляд. - Сколько еще они хотят повесить на тебя?

\- Я без понятия, - вздох получился тяжелым, и во взгляде что Такео, что Кадисов, прокралось непонимание. Я почувствовала легкое напряжение ментальной связи между мной и Раймондом, и приоткрыла ему сознание, показывая свои воспоминания вкратце. Старший Ноблесс нахмурился, смотря в пол. - Но я думаю что пока что можно об этом не думать, что бы отец не задумал, это будет...

\- Ничего не хочу слышать, - Франкенштейн был натурально разозлен и дети немного сжались, прильнув к спокойным Кадисам. Пользуясь тем, что тот не отстранил еще своей руки, я попросила его успокоиться, и после глубокого вдоха, желваки у него перестали двигаться, но в глазах была решимость. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем наверх, может договоришься о чем-то с Розарией и Сейрой, устроите себе пижамную вечеринку.

\- Отличная идея! - я, обрадовавшись, спрыгнула с кушетки, направляясь к выходу, и за мной поплелись остальные. - Суйи и Юна ведь тоже свободны? Каникулы ведь? - повернулась к говорящим, передвигаясь спиной вперед, но все молчали, сохраняя расстроенно-задумавшееся лицо. - Что с вами? Такие лица сделали, будто умер кто, - сказала это наобум, нервно хихикнув, но мужчины оставались серьезными. - Что-то произошло с детьми? - не дождавшись ответа, я ускорилась, поднимаясь наверх. В зале царила обычная, слегка шумная обстановка, за окном светило солнце, часы показывали двенадцать часов. Инна Тимофеевна переговаривалась с Дмитрием, правда, стоило ей только меня заметить, как она тут же вскочила, подойдя ко мне, но я была слишком взвинчена, чтобы на что-то реагировать. Отыскала взглядом нашего болтуна-хакера и села возле него. Тот посмотрел на меня, вначале, как на призрака, но потом улыбнулся, пошутив что-то про возвращении к живым и какой Франкенштейн монстр требовательный, когда меня нет. Я только вскинула бровь, смотря на него немного ожидающе, и это принесло свои плоды. Как только хакер начал говорить, в зал вошли Ноблесс с детьми и Такео с ученым.

\- Понимаешь, после всего что случилось, контакт с детьми пошел на спад. Алекси поругалась с Шинву и Юной, Урокай скандалил с Суйи, а я не могу достучаться до Ик-Хана, - Тао указал на компьютер жестом, мол, сама посмотри. Но я даже смотреть не стала, и так понимала что ничего в этом не смыслю. - Уже три раза взломал полицейскую базу данных и его личную защиту, но его словно это не волнует, хоть он и в сети.

\- Шинву вспоминал, что Ик-Хан и от них отстраняется, когда мы вчера говорили, случайно встретившись у продуктового, - отозвался Регис, и я с удивлением отметила, что он уже вернулся. Разобрался с делами клана? Из кухни вышел Урокай, а за ним Раджек, и я невольно задумалась, есть ли у нас в гостях еще кто-то. Но это не лучшее время, чтобы об этом спрашивать.

\- Случайно встретившись у магазина? Дети сюда не приходят? - я была более чем ошарашена, и не видела смысла скрывать это, Кадисы мне кивнули, и я застыла в непонимании. - Что такого могло произойти?

\- Подозреваю, что Шинву стыдно, - отозвался Рейзел и я внимательно на него посмотрела. - Тао его спас от преследования человеческими органами порядка, когда он не смог удержаться.

\- Не смог удержаться? - по спине прошел холодок и я уставилась на всех присутствующих. Даже у наших гостей были постные мины. - Алекси жива хоть?

\- Жива я, жива, - подруга вышла из туалета, взъерошив свои волосы, губы немного выпячены, как всегда, когда она злится или обижается. - Все началось с того, что Шин свистнул ключи от школы. Ему захотелось секса в публичном месте, блин, - я округлила глаза, смотря то на Алекси, то на Франкенштейна. Но боковым зрением заметила, как все остальные покраснели или замерли. - Но как оказалось, об этом узнала Юна и стала нас сталкерить, до той степени, что спряталась в шкафу в классе, в котором мы были в процессе, - Алекси склонила голову вниз, смотря на свои сцепленные вместе ладони. - Мне такое, естественно не понравилось, и я стала говорить Юне что думаю об ее поступке. Мы с Шинву поссорились, так как он защищал Юну, и к вечеру я уже оттаяла, а когда пришла к нему чтобы заключить перемирие, застала его, смывающего с себя и одежды кровь. Много крови.

\- Чего? - я возмущенно вскинулась, даже не представляя себе этого и не желая в это верить, но Тао молча протянул мне ноутбук с открытой видеозаписью. Мне оставалось только включить плэй. Хакер тем временем стал мне объяснять, что да как.

\- Недолго после того, как из школы вышла Алекси, - начал было Тао, но я включила уже видеозапись, наблюдая за всем воочию. Голос нашего аналитика делал фон к видеозаписи без звука, заснятой на какой-то чуть ли не заброшенной улице, в явно неблагополучном районе, и я невольно втянулась, как в рассказ. - Шинву хорошо закрыл школу, и вместе с Юной ушел в сторону ее дома, видимо, проводить. Правда, недалеко от школы они встретили шпану, - я наблюдала на экране, как их окружают гопники обыкновенные, штук пять. Они что-то говорят, но на записи не слышно, протягивают руки к Юне, шлепая ее по ягодицам или пытаясь поймать за грудь. Девушка исчезает в одно мгновение, а вот Шинву... Он начал драться, и только теперь, когда я увидела лица этой гопоты, которые откидывались в сторону камеры от ударов в лицо, то осознала, что это были взрослые, мать их, мужики, а не какие-то отморозки-ровесники Шинву. Парень ускорился в своих ударах, бил метко, четко, даже не брезговал наносить увечья уже лежащим. Я смотрела на это в полном шоке, Шинву всегда в драках придерживался дисциплины, а здесь словно с цепи сорвался. Вспомнились объяснения Нуэрры о темной материи души, и я невольно потерла запястье, обнаружив на нем браслет, которого еще мгновение назад там не было. Намек, что эта вещица может мне помочь? Я закусила губу и стала дальше смотреть на видео. Одному из бандитов Шинву вообще разбил череп, да так, что были видны мозги, но сирены полицейских, что прибыли довольно быстро, спугнули рыжего. - Трое умерли на месте, Шинву нанес им травмы несовместимые с жизнью, причем, очень хорошо знал, что делал. Двое умерли по пути в больницу, в машине скорой. Полицейские свалили все на бандитские разборки, а я подменил записи на камерах, так что никакие подозрения не пали на Шинву.

\- А ему самому нормально с тем, что он сделал? - в моем голосе не было упрека, только интерес. Я не знала об этой стороне Шинву, хотя, предполагаю - никто не знал. Возможно и сам Шинву.

\- Ему стыдно, - отозвался Рейзел, стоически снося то, как Виктория зажимает ему нос, и я вспомнила теперь, с чего начался этот разговор. Раймонд кинул взгляд на Рея, и видимо понял, что тот сейчас не сможет объяснить, поэтому стал сам говорить, выручая брата.

\- Ему стыдно, что он не сдержался и поступил особо жестоко. Понимает, что не имел права убивать, но не жалеет об содеянном, - я посмотрела на свои ладони и по своему понимала, что мне говорит Рай. По сути я не особо отличалась от Шинву тем, как поступила с Лесол. Но я жалела только о том, что не смогла ее прибить. Франкенштейн, что меня приобнимал, обратился ко мне мысленно:

_Музака ее добил. Вырвал ей сердце вскоре после того, как ты ушла оттуда_ , - я кивнула от этой информации и задумалась.

\- Ну если я могу понять, что происходит с Шинву и Юной, то почему отстранились от нас Суйи и Ик-Хан? - взгляды окружающих скрестились на Урокае, и тот только вскинул незначительно подбородок, словно в жесте "я выше всего этого".

\- В нашей ссоре были только и исключительно личные мотивы, - я выжидающее посмотрела на благородного, который так же внимательно смотрел мне в глаза. Но гляделки долго не продлились, и предатель Лукедонии вздохнул, смотря в окно.

\- Я отказал ей в близости. Не готов я был к этому шагу, да и Суйи еще не совершеннолетняя. А ей это не понравилось, и она... Что ж, она применила такие аргументы, которые меня должным образом оттолкнули.

\- Я конечно рада что ты воздержался от этого порыва, но что же такое она...

\- Ольга, - меня перебил Родерик, встав возле Урокая. - Это действительно личное, я могу поручиться за это, Урокай мне все рассказал, - ответом был только мой кивок, раз Урокай теперь ходит с ярлыком "пациент жучары", то волноваться не стоит. Родерик знал свое дело.

\- Тао, у тебя есть идеи насчет Ик-Хана? - повернулась к нему, пока он что-то щелкал на клавиатуре, а потом повернулся ко мне, раскинув руки в стороны во общеизвестном жесте.

\- Не знаю. Он углубился в изучения каких-то матриц и не соглашается ни на помощь в их изучении, ни на простой дружеский разговор, чтобы от них оторваться. Подозреваю, он принял близко к сердцу твое настояние, что он должен сам разобраться в том, что происходит с ним. Я даже... - Тао замолчал, слыша тихий писк своей техники, лично мне напоминающий писк какой-то неисправности, удивленно смотря на экран, но потом вспотел, клавиши запорхали по клавиатуре, но видимо все было без толку, потому что Тао отстранился от техники, прикрыв кулаком губы, явно что-то обдумывая. Притом, его взгляд бегал то по мне, то по экрану.

\- Тао? Что там случилось? - я заглянула ему через плечо и замерла, читая белый текст на черном экране.

_Привет, Тао-Хен!_

_У меня утешительные вести - теперь я открыл свои возможности, понял себя, и мы с Шинву и девушками решили что пора проститься с нами в роли обузы, которая тянет вас ко дну. Это наше общее решение и мы не отступим, но понимаем, что просить Франкенштейна или Ольгу об этом бесполезно. Но очень скоро мы станем одними из вас! До встречи, Хен!_

\- Что. Это. Значит? - я отчеканила это, чувствуя панику и непонимание всех остальных, и Тао повернул монитор к остальным. После прочтения никто не остался равнодушным, даже бабушка Инна и Дима удивленно переглянулись. Эмофон вокруг был еще хуже, чем перед прочтением, и дети стали хныкать, явно чувствуя что грядет что-то плохое.

\- Сейра, Регис, Раэль, - названные благородные подняли на меня глаза, Регис и вовсе вскочил, правда, потом засмущался своего порыва, но садиться обратно не стал. - Берите детей и идите с ними в лабораторию.

\- Регис, возьми молоко из холодильника, - Сейра подошла к Рейзелу, забирая у него Викторию и Генриха, а Раэль взял на руки Фрэнсис, и они удалились. За ними побежал Регис, и я с удивлением заметила в его руках мое молоко. Короткий кивок Франкенштейна на мой безмолвный вопрос - видимо, у меня сцеживали молоко, пока я те сутки была в отключке.

\- Итак, у кого-то есть идеи что это значит? Вы тоже подумали об модификациях? - я оперлась на спинку дивана, где сидел Тао и с какой-то меланхолией смотрела, как Инна Тимофеевна скидывает карты, а Дима поджигает свечу, бубня что-то под нос.

\- Другой возможности я не вижу, - согласился со мной Франкенштейн, скользнув взглядом по окружающих и задержавшись на мне. - Социальные статусы всех наших домашних, о которых скорее всего и говорил Ик-Хан, это оборотень, благородный, модифицированный человек, ученики и охранники. Сомневаюсь что ребята решили поступить в охрану, учениками они уже являются, а по опыту М-24 и Киры мы знаем что пусть и возможно стать благородным или оборотнем, но сделать это трудноступно. Вывод напрашивается сам собой.

\- Но каким образом они хотят стать модифицированными?! - Такео возмущенно вскинулся, повысив голос, отчего Дима недовольно дернул бровью.

\- Они хотят обратится в Союз, - пораженно сказал Кирилл, отчего наступила гробовая тишина, в которой было слышно как выдвигаются его когти. - Убью каждого союзного докторишку, что посмеет коснуться Ю... Ребят, - смущенно поправился в последний момент Кира, чем точно бы вызвал смешок остальных, если бы только ситуация не была так плоха.

Я серьезно задумалась над его словами. Мы ребятам уже не раз своими рассказами объясняли насколько Союз ужасен. С другой стороны, то же самое мы говорили и об модификациях, что их скорее всего не убедило. По сути, именно я ребят могла понять больше всего - сама задумывалась модифицировать себя как только попала сюда. Но у меня были знания о том, что нужно делать, а у них тех знаний нету.

_Как и осознания того, что может произойти при кустарной модификации..._ \- вдумчиво отозвался Франкенштейн-шиза, и я испугано замерла.

\- Я позвоню в КСА, не обращались ли к ним ребята, - словно сквозь вату услышала голос своего любимого, а сама дальше стала раздумывать, начиная ходить взад-вперед. Допустим, у них появилась такая идея. Но откуда им взять препараты? Из всех детей финансово это могла себе позволить только Суйи, а им все препараты нужно в тройной дозе, если учесть что Шинву мог отказаться в пользу того, что его организм уже словно модифицирован. Но формулы, место исполнения... Разве что...

\- Тао, проверь, не было ли взлома компьютера в лаборатории. Даже если это не был вредительный визит, проверь, не был ли никакой файл скопирован или просмотрен.

\- Были, - пораженно отозвался Тао, смотря на меня так, словно хочет извиниться. - Формулы модификаций и расшифровка препаратов были по тихому скопированы. Как я мог этого не заметить?! - Тао запустил руку в волосы, потянув себя за них, но потом вернулся к компу. - Я проверю их местонахождение по жучкам в их телефонах.

\- Если они решились на модификации, то сделают все чтобы нас запутать.

\- Дети разделились, - Инна Тимофеевна впервые отозвалась за все время, показывая на карты. - Девочки отдельно от парней. Они под разными арканами, притом, у парней есть проблемы.

\- Но жучки говорят что они все вместе, у Юны - Тао растерялся, прикусив губу, и снова начал щелкать клавишами.

\- Видать, они знали что мы им жучки поставили и скинули все телефоны к Юне. По крайней мере теперь точно знаем, что там их искать не стоит, - сказал Франкенштейн, но я на секунду перестала всех слушать, покоя мне не давало то, что они залезли в наш компьютер. На смартвоче включила записи с камер в лаборатории, на быстрой перемотке, ожидая пока дойдет до того времени, когда ребята тут шушукались, когда здесь лежал Шинву, но что-то мне мелькнуло на записи, и я приостановила ее, смотря на время записи. На таком маленьком экране было бесполезно рассмотреть нечто мелькнувшее, потому я молниеносно остановилась возле нашего хакера.

\- Тао, записи с главной лаборатории час назад, пожалуйста, - пальцы быстро запорхали по клавиатуре, стоящий неподалеку Франкенштейн заглянул нам через плечо и я чуть ли не кожей почувствовала как растет наше недоумение. А у кого бы не было так, если то, что видели мы, с нормальным не взялось совсем, даже если принять во внимание, что нормально для нас. Словно какие-то спецэффекты, из большого монитора появились медленно парящие голубые шарики, которые стали собираться в одной точке, являя нам Ик-Хана. Он повернулся вправо от себя, кивнул, и стал что-то бормотать. Паренек быстро вытаскивал из шкафов, как только нашел, нужные препараты для модификаций и подавал, как казалось бы, воздуху. Ему Юна помогала! Я ошарашенно уставилась на запись, которую Тао после ее окончания зациклил, показывая другим домашним.

\- Они решились сделать это сами, - я пораженно проговорила это, пытаясь самой в это поверить.

\- Но нельзя ведь делать модификации в постороннем месте, - словно не желая со мной соглашаться, сказал Франкенштейн. - Риск реактивности препаратов тогда повышается, это строгий запрет.

\- А это - дети, Франкенштейн, - я указала на экран, смотря прямо в небесные глаза. - Для них запреты и их игнорирование - обыденность.

\- Их нужно немедленно остановить! - возопил Франкенштейн, как только до него дошло, и в повисшей тишине мы услышали стук об стол. Оказалось, Дима маячком проводил над картой и молча указал нам на место над картой. Кира и М-24 посмотрели туда.

\- Это местонахождения парней, - маг поднял маячок, закрывая глаза и пуская по круговому движению какой-то розоватый камушек на подвеске.

\- Дом Шинву, - Кира поднял глаза на Франкенштейна, и мы тут же сорвались с места, выбегая из дома.


	73. Часть 72

Кроме меня и Франкенштейна с нами отправились еще Кира, оба Ноблесс, М-24, Розария и Урокай. Как только мы перепрыгнули через третью по счету крышу, я получила от Тао сообщение, что Инна Тимофеевна сказала, что девушки в относительной безопасности и находятся у Суйи. Как только я это озвучила, мы уже были на подходе, и Франкенштейн, видимо, решая не мелочиться, запрыгнул через окно, разбивая оное. Быстро черкнула Тао сообщение, чтобы блокировал звонки в полицию из района, где живет Шинву. Мы с Франкенштейном почти синхронно вошли в ванную, где ощущалась аура обоих подростков, и на минуту замерли. Шинву, донельзя удивленно смотрел на нас, а голый Ик-Хан лежал в ванной, наполненной нужным препаратом. Франкенштейн тут же вытащил две перчатки из упаковки, что стояли на раковине возле опорожненных бутыльков от лекарств и использованных шприцов, и сначала поддел немного геля, проверяя его цвет и консистенцию, а Шинву побледнел. Я стояла над ним, скрестив руки на груди, прожигая укоризненным взглядом. Я уже с самого входа заметила, что цвет окольной жидкости неправильный, с бурым оттенком, что могло значить только то, что произошла не нежелательная реакция с посторонним химическим элементом. Франки проверил испытуемому пульс и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Началась аритмия, мы его забираем.

\- К-куда вы его... Того? - Шинву немного приподнялся, но я его взглядом пригвоздила к стулу.

\- Хан Шинву. Ты решил убить своего друга? - тот воззрился на меня в абсолютной панике, но я решила что шоковая терапия лучше всего.

\- Естественно нет! - Шинву вскочил на ровные ноги, становясь почти на одном уровне с моими глазами. Сердитыми, возмущенными глазами. Только благодаря своей выдержке и чувстве превосходства силы я и бровью не повела. - Мы сделали все что нужно, ванную продезинфицировали, воды налили.

\- Воды из крана? - Франкенштейн, что уже склонился, чтобы вытащить из ванной Ик-Хана, замер, смотря на Шинву ошарашенно. - Простую, не фильтрованную и даже не прокипяченную воду из-под крана?! Бороцинил вошел в реакцию с хлором, твою же мать! - ученый просто вышел из себя, так громко рявкнув, что даже М-24, что вполне спокойно сносил наши психи, дернулся. Да что уж тут, даже мое сердце екнуло от неожиданности. Больше не говоря ни слова, тот подхватил Ик-Хана, пулей вылетев из ванной, а потом и вовсе из квартиры.

\- Кира, быстро, беги с ним, вдруг ему помощь нужна будет, - оборотень без лишних слов умчался следом, а за ним - Шинву. Я тяжело вздохнула, повернувшись к остальным. - М-24 и Урокай. Уберите тут все, эту жижу просто спускать в канализацию нельзя, сливайте малыми порциями, хорошенько разбавив водой до более жидкого состояния. Заодно посмотрите, нет ли на стенках ванной никаких коррозий, - я задумчиво посмотрела на металлическую ванную, покрытую эмалью. - Если есть хоть какая-то возможность, что в раствор попала ржавчина - свяжитесь с Тао, пусть передаст Франкенштейну. Рай, Рей, Розария - идем к Суйи и Юне. Тао передал что они у Суйи дома.

\- Я с вами, - твердо заявил Урокай, и я только недовольно на него посмотрела. - Я должен самолично уверится, что с Суйи все в порядке.

\- Урокай, ты видел в каком виде был здесь Ик-Хан? Уверен что Суйи обрадуется если ты застанешь ее голой? - аргумент подействовал, благородный покраснел, и сделал шаг назад, явно отступая от своей идеи.

Мы прибыли к дому нашей звезды довольно быстро, за какие-то две минуты, и вошли, как цивилизованные люди, через дверь, что оказалась незаперта. Девушки оказались расторопнее парней, и воду прокипятили, о чем говорили еще горячие, некоторые и вовсе парующие кастрюли. Когда мы вошли в ванную, Суйи была уже голая, в отличии от Юны, и вливали раствор в подготовленную ванную. Розария быстрым движением выбила из рук Суйи пузырьки с препаратом, что должен был стать будущим раствором. Я повела взглядом по ванной комнате и с разочарованием отметила пустые шприцы - перестраховались, видимо, обратили внимание на заметку что после внутривенных инъекций модификация становится делом необходимым, иначе начинается сильное старение стволовых клеток. Но теперь, в отличие от Ик-Хана, спешки не было - девушки еще не успели значительно себе навредить.

\- Юна, Суйи. Я еще понимаю мальчишки - героями им быть захотелось. Но вы-то? - Закатила вверх рукав, чтобы выпустить воду, но все равно намочила одежду, а потом села на бортик ванной, смотря на девушек. Суйи неловко помяла в руках полотенце, смущенно зыркая на краснючих Ноблесс, а Юна играла желваками, смотря мне прямо в глаза.

\- А мы что? Должны так и оставаться слабыми дамами в беде, пока все вокруг нас спешат нам на помощь, как Чип и Дейл? - Суйи мигом забыла о своем смущении, смотря на меня сердито. Юна же криво улыбалась. Мне было неуютно от такого контраста, видеть на вечно невинно-ласковом лице Юны такую ухмылку. У Киры училась, что ли?

\- Мы больше не хотим быть обузой. Я-то ладно, умею уже контролировать себя и "исчезать" когда захочу, а Суйи? С даром целительства, так нужным союзникам нашим? Чтобы вставать с вами всеми плечом к плечу, нам нужна сила, - холодным тоном отозвалась Юна, и я только переглянулась с Розой. Перед нами стояли не две школьницы, тут были две решительно-яростно настроенные воительницы.

\- Сила несет за собой большую ответственность, - нахмурившись, сказал Рейзел, Раймонд же просто недовольно смотрел на девушек.

\- Мы это знаем, - Юна помотала головой в вполне привычном ей жесте, и я мысленно выдохнула с облегчением. Хоть что-то в ней осталось привычное восприятию ее окружающими. - Шинву нам все рассказал, что ему толковали тогда. И мы согласны с этим, возьмем на себя эту ответственность.

\- А-а-ах, - я тяжело вздохнула, уронив лицо в ладони, но тут же его потерла, быстрым жестом возвращая свое внимание девушкам, поднимая голову и скрестив руки на груди. - Во-первых, вы для нас не обуза. Вы простые смертные, которых мы защищаем. Когда на город нападают, мы отбиваем нападение не только потому что здесь, в этом городе, находитесь вы, а потому что нельзя допускать чтобы люди гибли из-за разборок других рас. Во-вторых, - я поднялась, покачав головой и смотря на девушек с долей осуждения. - Вы повели себя как глупые дети, что не получили любимой игрушки в магазине и пытаются ее украсть. Я тоже в свое время была очень нетерпелива с модификацией своего тела, но риски, которые есть при кустарной модификации - слишком велики, - на меня смотрели недовольно, явно с обидой или возмущением, и я решила сделать ход конем. - К примеру, Ик-Хан с Шинву подошли к этому слишком безответственно, и сейчас ваш друг находится в тяжелом состоянии. Скорее всего ему грозят осложнения, - на лице у девушек отобразился мыслительный процесс, и я решила себя не сдерживать в выражениях. Авось, совесть помучает и будут в следующий раз трижды думать, чем так рисковать. - И я очень, очень задета тем, что вы не обратились ко мне. Я думала, мы дружим. А друзья помогают друг другу.

Это высказывание возымело свой эффект и девушки низко опустили глаза, смотря себе на ноги, но извинений я не услышала, да и в их эмоциях я чувствовала не только стыд от своих действий, но и решительность. Ну и суть во всем этом какая? Ведь если мы их оставим сейчас одних - они потом все-равно найдут способ добиться своего. И не исключено что снова будет набег на нашу лабораторию, или чего хуже - на лабораторию КСА или Союза. Я конечно могла бы свести на нет действие премодифицирующих инъекций, но ради этого нужно все-равно идти с девушками к нам домой. А там уже будет Шинву, который точно с ними опять споется, и что-то не шибко умное придумает, если мы отстраним девушек от модификаций. Как бы я конем не шагала, мне уже поставили Шах.

Раздумья прервал звук воды, затягиваемой в смеситель, тот характерный булькающий звук. Все обратили взгляды на меня, ожидая, когда я скажу об своем решении. Ну что же... Видимо, нужно будет девушкам немного потакать.

\- Суйи, одевайся. Мы идем в лабораторию, сделаем вам модификации, - девушки с улыбкой подняли на меня глаза, но видимо, столкнувшись со льдом в моих глазах, немного поубавили в своей радости. - И даже не думайте подобным образом снова на нас давить. Не по людски это. Вы не оставили выбора ни себе, ни нам, - медленно приблизилась к девушкам, и Юна, на которую я смотрела, сжалась, словно ожидая от меня пощечины. А я только молча подхватила ее на руки и вместе с ней выпорхнула из дома. За мной потянулись остальные, я это чувствовала, Розария даже смекнула, что дом нужно закрыть, и выпустив из дома звездочки нашей Рейзела и Раймонда, который нес Суйи, быстро закрыла двери, спрятав ключик в карман спортивного платья. Когда Кадисы запрыгнули ко мне на крышу, я тут же побежала снова, крепко прижимая к себе Юну. Школьница выглядела виновато, но я буквально видела, как множество разных мыслей ее терзают, не давая возможности сделать то, что она бы хотела. А зная Юну, она бы точно не хотела чтобы мы ссорились. Вся эта ситуация просто развалит наши дружеские отношения, чувствую. И стоило мне это только мысленно произнести, как мозг прострелило догадкой. Темная материя души принялась за разрушение. В нашем случае - разрушение отношений. Шинву, учитывая его физическую силу и умения, мог это оказывать по другому, а вот Юна, Суйи и Ик-Хан использовали свои умения, казалось бы, совсем не для того назначенные именно в пользу разрушения. Юна, своим шпионством разрушала чужое личное пространство и право на приватность, что портило отношения. Суйи и Ик-Хан... С ними еще не ясно было, как именно их сила может двигаться к разрушению. Хотя, возможно, у Ик-Хана это направленно в сторону автодеструкции. Иначе я не могу объяснить, почему девушкам он расшифровал все указания, что были в формуле модификации поданы, очень подробно и без возможности допустить фатального исхода, а в случае с собой отнесся так халатно. Не думаю, что тут имело место житейское "авось проканает", не в случае этого юного гения.

_После того что они учудили, даже мысленно в твоем голосе слышно сарказм_ , - услужливо мысленно сообщил мне Франкенштейн, и я вздохнула, так как мой мысленный голос был прав.

***

Когда мы принесли девушек домой, и доставили их пред светлый взор нашего ученого, тот сразу же взялся за их диагностику, а когда понял, что есть возможность их не модифицировать, вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Я только кивнула, давая одобрение на модификацию. Раз они так далеко продвинулись в своем стремлении, то наше упрямство и игнорирование их решений только еще больше все испортит. Ученый вздохнул, и начал вещать что-то о том, что процесс необратим, девочкам пора в колбу и все в том же духе. Я кинула взгляд на присутствующих здесь Кадисов, Киру, Урокая, М-24, Рагара, Такео и Тао и поняла, что любимый соврал и обрисовал дело именно таким образом, чтобы смягчить именно присутствующих, а не чтобы огорчить детей. Хотя по лицам девушек и Шинву даже не скажешь, что они расстроились. Видимо, именно это было последней каплей в терпении наблюдающих, так как отошедшие от шока Кира и Урокай почти синхронно оказали свою ярость. Кирилл не сдержал своей трансформации, от чего показались когти и шерсть на руках, а Эгвайн издал громкое шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно порезался или ударился. Почти синхронно они пулей вылетели из лаборатории. За Кирой выбежал обеспокоенный М-24, а Кадисы, глядя на это, недовольно покачали головой и тоже вышли.

\- Как вы могли на такое решиться, ребята? - шокировано сказал Такео, и словно по голове стукнутый молча направился к выходу.

\- Я от вас не ожидал, - Тао тоже вышел вслед за снайпером, растерянно почесывая затылок и я чуть ли не кожей почувствовала, в каких растерянных и расстроенных чувствах находятся ребята.

\- Вы же знаете историю наших модифицированных, - я уже хотела начать немного утешать подростков, но к моему удивлению, за это взялся Рагар. - Для них такой шаг никогда не будет чем-то достойным поощрения.

\- Они чувствуют себя так, словно вы их предали, - я со вздохом посмотрела на ребят, которые сжались с виноватым видом. - Потому что если бы у них была бы возможность, они бы с радостью поменялись бы местами с любым не усиленным человеком.

\- Мы не подумали... - расстроенно буркнул Шинву, и я не посчитала нужным отвечать ему на это. Просто нажала кнопку на пульте управления, пуская дезинфицирующую дымку внутри колбы, зная, что когда все высохнет, а высохнет это за минуту, можно будет начинать наполнение физраствором, и тогда к Ик-Хану присоединяться Суйи и Юна. Я положила ладонь на щеку Франкенштейна, отчасти привлекая его внимание, а отчасти - передавая свои мысли.

_Знаешь, я все-таки соглашусь на твое предложение расслабиться. У детей же есть еще молоко, или мне сцедить?_

_Есть еще на двое суток, так что не надо. Примерно к этому времени их можно будет уже переводить на детское питание. А можно мне узнать, куда ты и что будешь делать?_ \- я хмыкнула, отстраняя ладонь, и смотря на любимого с львиной долей моральной усталости и ярости.

\- Я к Мэй. Обещала ее взять к нам в гости.

\- Хорошо, - Франкенштейн нацепил очки на переносицу, смотря как девушки с ожиданием смотрят на колбы, в которые еще не начал поступать физраствор, и указал им ладонью на трусы и топики, которых было теперь здесь в достатке, после появления в нашем доме Эшлин и Гарды. Девушки быстро смекнули что к чему и, подхватив по одному комплекту, забежали за ширму, прогоняя оттуда любопытного Шинву. - К твоему возвращению все будет готово к нашему путешествию.

\- О, это просто замечательно. Ах да, Шинву, - рыжик повернулся ко мне, смотря настороженно. - Советую тебе отыскать Алекси и поговорить. Я сегодня ее забираю.

\- Уже...? - рыжик побледнел, и нечеловеческим темпом вылетел из лаборатории. Девушки выглянули из-за ширмы, выходя уже переодетыми.

\- Мы бы тоже хотели попрощаться, - Суйи опустила глаза в пол, а Юна растеряно кивнула.

\- Мне жаль, девчонки, но у вас нету времени на долгие... - я не успела договорить. Шинву, видимо, понял что Юна и Суйи могут остаться без прощания с блондинкой, и тут же принес ее на руках в лабораторию. Алекси, молодец, не стала терять времени на лишние вопросы и просто стала обниматься с девушками, что-то им там советуя. Сами девушки же просили их не забывать, на что моя подруга рассмеялась.

\- Я буду за вами всеми следить, - Александра улыбнулась робко сложив руки за спиной. - Это почти так же, как если бы я была с вами, но незримо. Всегда, когда захотите, можете сломать четвертую стену и передать привет, - Алекси рассмеялась над своей шуткой, и ее примеру последовали, немного погодя, остальные.

Кроме меня с Франкенштейном. Я была порядком уставшая, появлялись даже мысли по типу стереть себе память, убить себя, уйти на перерождение, и видимо, это сильно отпечатывалось на моем лице, так как наш ученый смотрел на меня обеспокоено и задумчиво. Дам себе руку отрезать, будет мне предлагать взять с собой антидепрессанты. Надеюсь, если он осмелится предложить мне это, я сумею как-то выкрутиться. Была очень большая вероятность, что я просто позорно приложусь к бутылке с чем-то высокоградусным, как только окажусь в другом мире. Когда Суйи и Юна уже погрузились в колбу, на прощание маша ладошкой Алекси, пока их еще не скосило снотворное, я направилась к двери, ожидая Алекси. Правда, когда я повернулась, посмотреть, идет ли за мной моя подруга, увидела только жаркую сцену поцелуя ее с Шинву, пока Франкенштейн, закатив глаза, повернулся к бумагам, поправив очки. Но вот подруга остановила этот поцелуй, смотря на рыжика с некоей грустью.

\- Я не смогу остаться здесь, Шинву, - невольно вскинула бровь, смотря на подругу. - Меня слишком многие будут ждать в моем мире.

\- Я тоже буду тебя ждать! - воскликнул рыжик, непонимающе смотря на скривившуюся Алекси.

\- Это бессмысленно, Шинву. Я не вернусь, меня ждет Родион. Прости, но найди себе какую-то более толковую девушку.

Я успела только заметить огромное разочарование и боль на лице Шинву в тот момент, как он повернулся к Суйи и Юне, а ко мне подошла подруга. Мы молча зашли в лифт, но не более. Стоило только двери закрыться, как я тут же повернулась к блондинке.

\- И красиво это отшивать, прикрываясь котом? - подруга пристыженно опустила глазки в пол.

\- Ну кто ж знал, что он так привяжется...

\- Я знала, - Алекси посмотрела на меня как на плохую тетю что отчитывает бедных и обездоленных. - У тебя было к ним всем отношение как к кумирам, как к рок-звездам. Такое обожание подкупает любого, а уж тем более тех, кто раньше чувствовал себя недооцененным. И теперь ты мне оставляешь его в таком состоянии.

\- Но Ольга, такой шанс! Не каждый день в манхву попадаешь! - возмущенно проговорила подруга, и я строго на нее посмотрела.

\- Для тебя это "такой шанс", а для них - реальная жизнь и реальные эмоции, - Алекси умолкла, понимая видимо что я права. - Теперь понимаешь, почему я говорила, что тебе не стоит ни с кем крутить шашни?

\- А сама-то? - губки надула, смотрит на открывающиеся двери лифта. - Замутила чуть ли не с главным героем.

\- Потому что я давно приняла решение здесь остаться навсегда, - поставив точку в этом разговоре, я вышла из лифта сразу после моей подруги, которая умчалась в гостиную. Блондинка со всеми тепло попрощалась, обнимая и чуть ли слезу не пуская, с Эшлин она и вовсе начала о чем-то шушукаться. Я же решила использовать это время по своему усмотрению. Быстро забежала в нашу спальню, оделась подходяще к путешествию и распихала все необходимое по карманам. Когда я уже спустилась вниз, то отметила, что Алекси видимо тоже вспомнила о существовании своего багажа, и сейчас была у себя в комнате. В гостиной уже был Франкенштейн, державший на руках Генриха, а возле него сидели близняшки. Детки уже мало-помалу клевали носом и, на мой немой вопрос, Франки улыбнулся.

\- Кто знает, сколько тебя не будет. Лучше попрощайся с ними, - я кивнула, и подхватила обеих девочек на руки. Те сонно на меня посмотрели, источая энергию Копья. Я поочередно поцеловала их в лоб, садясь возле Франкенштейна и уцеловав еще и Генриха.

\- Детки, мамочка уезжает на время, - я улыбнулась, а вот малышки начали хныкать, словно все понимали, каждое слово. - Будьте послушны, слушайтесь папу. И не скучайте сильно, ладно? - ответа я, естественно, не услышала, но могла за таков посчитать дерганье за волосы Викторией. Еще буквально с минуту посидела, держа малышек на руках, как спустилась с этажа Алекси, держа в руках свою сумку.

\- Ну что, готова? - спросила ее и, увидев кивок, призвала Копье, и когда уже хотела протянуть к ней руки, вдруг встрял Франкенштейн.

\- Ольга, - я посмотрела на него внимательно, усмиряя немного Копье, что уже подготовилось к поглощению. - Не идите сами. Возьмите кого-то с собой.

\- Зачем? - немного недоуменно посмотрела на ученого, но заметив его обеспокоенный взгляд только вздохнула. Проще будет исполнить, нежели переубедить. Посмотрела коротко на всех окружающих и наобум выбрала первого попавшегося. - Урокай? Пойдешь со мной? - благородный обратил на меня взгляд полный скепсиса, говорящий о том, что кроме него тут есть более подходящие кандидаты, но в итоге сдался, подходя ко мне с Алекси. Я обняла их обоих за плечи, давая добро оружию на поглощение не только меня, но и моих спутников, и глядя, как сильно и испуганно зажмурилась Алекси и как запаниковал Урокай, позволила окончательно себя поглотить, прикрывая глаза.

***

В Копье сначала было тихо, но как только души отметили мое появление, то тут же начались более громкие разговоры и единичные восклицания. Но все это было словно несколько отдаленно, так что разобрать, что именно нам кричали, не представлялось возможным. Алекси, максимально настороженна, держала меня одной рукой, свободной от багажа, за локоть, остановившись немного позади меня, за спиной и возле нее стоял Урокай, заинтересованно поглядывающий по сторонам. Правда, стоило неподалеку появиться Грегу, что спешно к нам бежал, хватка подруги становилась слабее, а когда перед нами появился замаранный в эманациях Копья мальчишка, подруга и вовсе меня отпустила, разговорившись с ним. Я же хищным взглядом наблюдала за толпой, что приближалась к нам, заключая в полукруг. Мелькнула мысль, что стоило бы взять кого-то, чтобы поощрить за удачные роды, но здравый смысл вытеснил эти глупости. Поощрять их? За попытку бунта и одну скользнувшую без разрешения душу? Проще сразу повесить на себя ошейник и отдать им поводок, чтобы все было ясно и без недомолвок. Так что никакого поощрения им не видать, и заберу я с собой только Алекси с Урокаем и... Увы, да, Кеда. Договор есть договор. Сам Кед прекрасно помнил о нашем договоре и даже не дожидаясь, пока я его назову, вышел из толпы, становясь прямо напротив нас. Вокруг стало оглушающе тихо, благородный почти не двигался, даже Алекси и Грег замолчали, проследив за моим взглядом. Моя подруга и вовсе испуганно замерла, узнавая Цербера. Я же не прерывала тишины, наблюдая за душой. Мало того, что тот уйдет отсюда агентом Союза, как и пришел, так и еще с большой вероятностью сохранит свой мерзопакостный характер. Признаю, я меньше всего желала освобождать его отсюда, но показывать оружию свою неисполнительность я не могла. Это бы мне просто сорвало всю тренировку и приручение оружия. И бунт - это было бы постоянное состояние Копья, или, возможно, возвращение к прежнему поведению, вплоть до попыток поглощения при каждом призыве. Я не блефовала, когда говорила что с легкостью могу отказаться от Копья, силы, что были мне дарованы отцом, и что давал контракт, могли бы меня защитить без проблем, но факт был таков, что с Копьем расставаться не хотелось. Во-первых, потому что это было творение моего прошлого Я, что невероятно поднимало самооценку, а во-вторых, не хотелось расставаться с Грегом. Так что иного выхода, нежели вытащить свой "кнут" я не видела. Кед, что стоял передо мной, все еще ухмылялся, а вот я смотрела предельно серьезно. Мои хвосты вмиг освободились, из-за чего Алекси испуганно отпрыгнула влево, ближе к Грегу, а я только мысленно улыбнулась. Энергия Копья не мешала никак освобождению хвостов, я действительно стала сильнее, и мое собственное оружие уже не могло бы захватить надо мной контроль, даже если бы здорово постаралось. Видимо, что-то такое дошло и до Кеда, у которого улыбочка с лица исчезла. Но зато мои губы искривились в ухмылке, сохраняя баланс этой эмоции в нашей тесной компании. Мне даже не пришлось и пальцем шевельнуть, чтобы бывшего цербера прошил разряд молнии, бросая его на пол и даря множество боли. Я одним только взглядом посмотрела на свой браслет от Нуэрры и огладила аккуратный полумесяц. После молнии я ничем не ударяла в агента, но тот все равно взвыл, а я вдруг поняла, что дает тот полумесяц, что я огладила. От Кеда исходили эмоции глубокого страдания, но не физического, а эмоционального. Идеальная манипуляция эмоциями, вот оно, одно из умений, что дарит браслет. Я подошла ближе к Кеду, прижав свою стопу к его груди и вжимая в поглощающий пол оружия. Очередной крик донесся до моих ушей.

\- Неужели ты думал, что стоит тебе сдать Мэри, как я тут же примчусь и, погладив тебя, такого послушного, по голове, заберу в рай?

\- Т-ты обещала! - со слезами, стекающими по вискам, возопил Кед, а в толпе вокруг нас пошли шепотки.

\- А никто и не говорил, что я не собираюсь выполнять свое обещание, - я прижала Кеда еще сильнее, уже видя как оружие выжирает его душу. - В нашем уговоре не было ни слова о том, в каком состоянии ты туда отправишься. А горя ты еще недостаточно хлебнул, чтобы я могла тебя предоставить отцу, - заметив, что меня не слушают, всецело отдавая свое сознание страданиям, я махнула рукой и посмотрела на остальные души.

\- Ты поступила нечестно! - кто-то недовольный крикнул мне из второго-третьего ряда, а я только вскинула бровь.

\- Я вам не врала, не делала ничего вам, как общине оружия, во вред. Где тут нечестность? - я со смешком раскинула руки, подойдя ближе к толпе. Все, словно сговорившись, сделали шаг назад. - Это вы, сволочи, посмели против меня поднять бунт и ставить мне условия. Но вы не вправе, спешу напомнить. То, что сейчас происходит с Кедом, - я указала себе за спину, смотря внимательно в глаза всех, кто не побоялся выйти в первый ряд, - всего лишь демонстрация. Если беспредел, подобный тому, что вы устроили мне недавно, повторится еще раз, то кроме наказания, что будет адекватно вашему ослушанию, будет еще и это для каждой, слышали? Абсолютно каждой души, что будет достаточно послушна, чтобы покинуть пространство оружия. А если кто-то не выдержит этого и растеряет последний контроль, обезумев, то пойдет в материализацию оружия без права выхода отсюда. И сколько времени продлится подобный бан, будет зависеть только и исключительно от желания моей левой пятки. Потому что, мои дорогие преступники, преступницы и просто мрази, я здесь указ. Я ваш надсмотрщик и палач. И если я не буду видеть ко мне уважения, или хотя бы, страха - страданий будет много, до следующей реинкарнации. Здесь ваше чистилище, но если не пожелаете исправиться, здесь будет ваш ад, покруче того, что есть в оригинальном Копье. Я надеюсь, все меня услышали и поняли?

Сначала была оглушающая тишина, редко прерываемая стонами и криками Кеда, но стоило мне приподнять заинтересованно бровь, как голоса согласных и поспешные кивки в первом ряду не заставили себя ждать. Я довольно хмыкнула, проследив взглядом за каждой душой, что была в моем поле зрения, и развернулась на каблуке, направляясь в сторону Кеда. Подняла его за шкирку, отметив как Копье неохотно его отпускает, и посмотрела на Урокая и свою подругу, молча протянув им руку. Алекси кивнула Грегу, и тут же, немедля подбежала ко мне, схватившись за ладонь, благородный поймал меня за запястье. Я только посмотрела в последний раз на собравшиеся души, кивнула Грегу, слегка ему улыбнувшись, и прикрыла глаза, чувствуя как перемещаюсь в Забвение.


	74. Часть 73

В этот раз Забвение было спокойно, не было ни намека на какое-то необычное поведение. Звезды ненавязчиво позвякивали вдалеке, создавая поистине прекрасную симфонию, чем-то напоминающую спокойный плеск воды на диком пляже. Лично у меня сложилось впечатление, что стоит только закрыть глаза на более долгое мгновение и смогу почувствовать этот характерный запах йода и рыбы. Но это явно было не время и не место - отец уже стоял неподалеку и ожидал пока мы к нему подойдем. Мы с Алекси и Урокаем шли обычным шагом, на своих двоих, а вот Кед на подобный подвиг не был способен, и мне пришлось его тащить за шкирку. В начале он был все еще немного оглушен болью, а теперь просто был шокирован тем, что видит. Я посмотрела на отца, отмечая что он снова в этой парандже и с заколкой в руке, так что бывшего цербера отправлять в последний путь придется мне. Не очень хотелось, но что тут поделаешь. Как могла поставила его перед собой на ногах. Правда ненадолго, он тут же рухнул на колени. Молча, не находя желания даже поиздеваться напоследок, положила ладонь на его макушку. Почти сразу появилось знакомое ощущение текущей сквозь меня энергии, и я прикрыла глаза, самую малость наслаждаясь этим ощущением. А когда уже открыла, от бывшего цербера не осталось и следа, а у моей ладони кружил белый комочек души. Повернула ладонь так, чтобы не видеть ее тыльной стороны, и клубочек последовал за этим движением, а стоило мне резко ее выпрямить, как он взмыл в небо, словно отбившись от нее. Последний раз посмотрела ему вслед и повернулась к отцу и своей подруге, отмечая их улыбку, а вот благородный был явно шокирован. Я подошла к ним, и отец обратил все свое внимание на Алекси.

\- Дорогая гостья, вам понравился отдых здесь?

\- Да, - немного взволновано произнесла подруганя, и я решила ее немного подбодрить.

\- Советуем наши авиалинии при выборе следующего отдыха, - Алекси хрюкнула, пытаясь сдержать смех, отец послал мне испепеляющий взгляд, а я только улыбнулась как кашалот. Лакрицияр тяжело вздохнул, но, похоже, никаких санкций не намечалось. Алекси склонила голову, но папа осторожно приподнял ее голову за подбородок, видимо, не собираясь делать росчерки на макушке. Он нацарапал на ее лбу кружок, а потом сделал внутри него крестик, которые тут же засияли белым перламутром, стоило ему только оторвать от ее кожи перо. В прошлый раз я этого процесса не рассмотрела, а теперь - да. Завораживающее зрелище. Папа и Алекси посмотрели друг на друга дольше положенного, словно у них происходил какой-то мысленный диалог, но потом моя подруга опустила взгляд, а следом - голову. Я, конечно, не хотела прерывать этого своеобразного ритуала, потому что не понимала в этом, пока что, ничерта, но нам с Урокаем уже становилось неудобно, и когда интуиция подсказала мне, что в общем-то ритуал уже окончился, да и Забвение уже начало свою размеренную работу, не выдержала и встряла.

\- Ну вы как? Уже все?

\- Мы все, - к моему удивлению, ответила мне подруга, а не отец, при этом еще и прискорбно вздохнув. - Веди меня в мой скучный мирок, Овеликая Ольгуня, - на эту не то подъебку, не то похвалу я только хмыкнула и подошла ближе к Александре. Положила руки на ее плечи, стоя у нее за спиной, и посмотрела на Лакрицияра. Алекси, судя по тому как приподнялась ее голова, сделала то же самое, и мой отец тут же встретился с ней глазами, мило ей улыбаясь.

\- Не тревожься, дитя. Ты еще сюда вернешься. А когда станет совсем худо - обрати ко мне свою молитву. А я уж твою подругу подтолкну к правильному решению, - я заинтриговано вздернула бровь, но никак это не прокомментировала. Если папа не лукавит, то это может быть вполне дельным способом связи с моей подруженькой. А значит и сопротивляться этому смысла не вижу. Посмотрев на Урокая, стоящего возле меня, что тут же положил мне руку на плечо, правильно истолковав мой взгляд, и подмигнув отцу, я сосредоточилась на своих ощущениях и спустя минуту наш след в Забвении простыл.

***

Очнулись мы с подругой и Урокаем в том же месте, откуда уходили в прошлый раз - в поле за городом. Поднялись, отряхнулись, осмотрелись - и вперед, с песней. Благородный плелся за нами как теленок на привязи, видать, смущало его что биополе этого мирка так скудно. Но нужно было отдать должное, основания к этому у него имелись - этот городок словно фонил смертью и отсутствием почти любой энергии, с которой можно было работать, по сравнении с другими городами. Но это не меняло факта, что благородному было крайне неудобно. Как только мы окончательно пришли в себя, то тут же вспомнили, что первым делом стоит наведаться к Марте. Нужно было у нее создать алиби моей подруге в виде липовых фото из лагеря.

Вердер встретила нас радушно, делясь с нами тем, что отец от нее отстал, будто забыл об ее существовании. Я искреннее порадовалась за девушку, со смешком наблюдая как она с Урокаем удивленно смотрят друг на друга. В определенный момент даже пришлось пнуть под столом благородного, чтобы не прожигал в девушке дырки, так как почувствовала от нее сильное смущение и непонимание, переходящее в страх. Да уж, когда тебе в детстве уничтожили все задатки здоровой психики, в первую очередь думаешь вовсе не об заинтересованности кого-то в тебе, а в том, что скорее в твоем внешнем виде что-то не в порядке. И многочисленные комплексы только усиливают это. Потому и Урокай, моими молитвами, конечно, почти все время пребывания у Марты, будоражил своим взглядом только стену. Мы же, девушки, были тщательно заняты тем, что мастерски фотошопили фотографии из лагеря какой-то другой блондинки, похожей на нашу подругу. Но это отнюдь легким делом не было - почти под каждое фото приходилось делать Александре новые фотографии в подходящем отдалении и при нужном свете. Некоторые фотографии, например, с дискотеки, приходилось фотошопить через интернет, так как нужного освещения у нас не было. Но тем не менее, это занятие нам понравилось, было много смеха и взаимных беззлобных подколок.

Только после нашего процесса фотоЖопинга мы вывалились из дома Марты в общих чертах удовлетворенные: и отдохнули, и задачу выполнили так, что прикопаться там нашел бы к чему только Тао. Мы прямым курсом направилась к Алекси, еще перед визитом у Вердер мной и Урокаем было принято решение, что сразу как проводим Александру - умотаем в мир Мэй. Правда, блондинка и не думала нас отпускать. Воспользовавшись тем, что кроме ее сестры дома не было никого, она только занесла чемоданы домой, поскандалив с Доминикой вместо "здрасте" и выбежала из дома со своим фотиком и горящими истинным предвкушением глазами, то и дело поглядывающими на Урокая. Обреченный стон сорвался с моих губ, словно не по моей воли. Снова будет делать фотки "косплеера" ради того, чтобы фандом радовался годнотой. Но обламывать подругу, и что за тем точно бы последовало, увидеть в ее глазах вселенскую тоску у меня не было ни сил, ни желания. Так что мы снова поперлись на руины замка, антуража ради, и Алекси там в высшей степени заинтересованности и увлечения щелкала Урокаю снимки, почти при каждом его вдохе и выдохе. К моему удивлению, благородный перед камерой вел себя непринужденно и естественно, словно для него это не в новинку и позирует он по несколько раз на дню. Видать, он с Суйи ходит не только на вечеринки в качестве провожатого. Сощурила глаза в щелки, наблюдая за нашим завхозом и невольно задумалась, не станет ли он, как это было в Золушке, принцем королевства? А то свою крестную фею и заодно принцессу он уже явно нашел.

Не то чтобы я не желала ему добра, но с его внешними данными он обречен на успех. В смысле, камон, он же даже среди благородных считается за довольно красивого, а все благородные - прекрасные внешностью и будоражат этим скромные, бедные, человеческие умы. Когда у них там с Алекси все зашло в очень запущенную фазу, в которой Урокай безропотно исполнял ее капризы, в том числе и "смени шмотки в форму Лукедонии", я вдруг поняла что мне нужно не столько визуально, сколько морально оторваться от этой их фотосессии. Потому спрыгнула с камня, что когда-то был частью стены замка и подошла к подруге, хлопнув в ладоши чуть ли не ей над ухом. Алекси от такого словно отошла от транса, и точно выронила бы фотик, если бы не перевесила поясок от него через шею. Она посмотрела на меня так, словно получит нагоняй, но еще не знает за что, и я решила ее успокоить, подняв немного вверх раскрытые ладони.

\- Я не знаю, не устали ли вы, но я пошла в магаз за кофе, хочется чего-то чтобы кишки согреть. Тебе ничего не нужно с магазина?

\- Ой, да, там в этом магазине должны быть такие белые шоколадки с черными печеньками внутри. Возьми мне одну плитку, - Алекси выдавила из себя улыбку до ушей, на что я только и могла, что головой покачать.

\- Такое количество сахара? Ты уже и так чрезмерно возбудилась от всего этого, - я сделала неопределенное движение рукой, как оказалось, в сторону Урокая, и тут же послала ему извиняющийся взгляд, на что наш дезертир в одежде всея Лукедонии только сделал кивок головой. - Ты же начнешь нам тут прыгать как мячик-попрыгунчик из каучука. Еще бы энергетический напиток попросила для полной картины.

\- Подруга, не бузи, просто купи, - девушка улыбнулась, сделав очередное фото. Я посмотрела на Урокая, что расслабленно опирался на ограждение, задумчиво на меня смотря.

\- Урокай, а тебе что-то брать?

\- Милкшейк с клубникой, - тоном уставшей звезды сказал благородный и я едва не рассмеялась. Видать, похожее ему по нраву.

Без лишних слов я направилась в магазин, и быстро справившись с покупками возвращалась назад. В одной руке шейк, в другой кофе, что я попивала неторопливо шагая, из кармана торчит шоколадка, словно вот-вот должна вывалиться оттуда. Коротко взглянула на небо, которое заволокли белые облачка, создавая впечатление, что смотришь на пенное море. Красота, одним словом... Красота и спокойствие... Красота, которую прервал сильный удар в голову. Выронила из рук напитки, смотря как они неуклюжими пятнами разливаются по земле, и успела подумать только о том, что обычный человек после такого удара бы не выжил, как сознание тут же покинуло меня.

***

\- Идиоты! Зачем было бить так сильно?! Это обычная девка, вам повезло, что вы ее не убили! - мысленно поморщилась от этих воплей, не желая чтобы они узнали что я пришла в себя. Голос этот я узнала, такое количество нарциссизма в трусах не спрячешь. Того гляди, может узнаю еще что-то новенькое. - Прямо сейчас я позвоню вашему боссу, и скажу как вы опростоволосились!

Мужчина стал набирать номер и действительно кому-то докладывать, какие парни "тупые и неисполнительные", а я решила за это время немного проанализировать ситуацию. Мои руки были сведены над головой, вокруг запястий чувствовался холод металла. Жаль, что мне сейчас не двинуться, чтобы проверить их на крепкость. Но это так, праздное любопытство. Не было ни одной возможности, что я бы не смогла освободиться из простых, человеческих наручников. Они все для меня, как барахло из копеечки, с которым даже ребенок справится. Благо что я полулежала таким образом, что эти их игрушки не натирали рук, а то не выдержала бы и расфигачила их раньше задуманного срока. Когда я подумала о том, когда же наступит тот самый, подходящий момент, у меня в голове тут же зародился план. Посоветовалась напоследок с Франкенштейном, и, дождавшись пока Джэвор снова возопит, поморщилась и со слабым стоном стала медленно двигаться, чтобы "обнаружить" на себе наручники. Резко открыла глаза, посмотрев на эти наручники, которые должны в теории меня удержать, и сделала вид, что пытаюсь вырваться. Но в самом деле я только проверила их крепкость. Легкотня, освобождение будет делом неполной секунды. Расслабленно откинулась, с ухмылкой смотря на мужчину передо мной, что как только увидел, что я "просыпаюсь" - тут же выгнал вон всех остальных присутствующих. Если это те, что меня так приласкали, то я действительно должна сама с ними переговорить. А то реально, будь на моем месте обычный человек - убили бы, ироды.

\- Вот мы и снова встретились... - медленно, с большим удовольствием проговорил этот, прости господи, мужчина. - Я ведь тебе уже говорил, мы еще встретимся, и я заставлю тебя страдать, - на такое громкое заявление я не отреагировала, расслабленно откинувшись и с усмешкой на него посмотрела. Наступила тишина, и понимание, что от меня ожидают реакции. Ну если так...

\- Ох, моя очередь, да? - я приподнялась с улыбкой, а потом сделала лицо полное страха. - Пожалуйста, не надо, не делайте мне больно, я скажу все что вы захотите, умоляю, - для закрепления эффекта я еще поколотила руками, слыша звон металла, а потом, выдержав драматическую паузу, рассмеялась. - Нет, ну ты реально подумал что это произвело на меня впечатление? Какой же ты ту... Наивный, - исправилась я с ухмылкой, замечая его обезображенное гневом лицо. А потом мне хуком слева прилетело в челюсть. Не то чтобы я этого не ожидала, но головой все равно дернула, и в последний момент замедлила регенерацию до человеческого темпа. Джэвор потер кулак, смотря на мою неизменную ухмылку и покачал головой.

\- Черт, вот ведь, не сдержался. Теперь в бордель тебя сдать будет тяжелее. Ты и так особо ничего собой не представляешь, а теперь... Разве парням на развлечение отдам.

\- Тьфу, - я сплюнула кровь сбоку от его ботинок, с удовлетворением представив, как сейчас выглядит моя улыбка. - То есть, сам побрезгуешь?

\- Естественно, - мужчина подобрался, сделав шаг ко мне. - Кто знает, может тебя из борделя и вытащил твой заказчик. Ты ведь далеко не та, за которую себя выдавала. Ольга Гурань, которую вовсю разыскивает полиция, как опасную личность, психически больную девушку. Никакого высшего образования, еле оконченная школа. Сбежала от родителей, чтобы прибиться к каким-то бандитам? - ага, но мы себя называем скромно ясельной группой "Бусинки". - А может мне вернуть тебя твоим родителям? Вот они обрадуются, - широко улыбнулся мне Джэвор, видя что его знание нескольких фактов из моей биографии не произвело на меня впечатления, и я вскинула бровь. Чтож, такая угроза бы заставила меня немного распереживаться, если бы не уверенность, что выбраться отсюда для меня будет как два пальца об асфальт. Я тихо рассмеялась.

\- Ну и ну. Я думала, что твое эго задето тем фактом что мои родаки умудрились мне насолить похлеще тебя. Или ты просто в восхищении от их умений? Так не стесняйся, спроси их, как они достигли такого уровня мастерства, - я говорила и говорила, чувствуя вместе с этим неожиданное облегчение. Словно вскрыла давно гноившуюся рану и смогла наконец выдавить оттуда все, что там накопилось. Только вот хорошего понемножку, не так ли? - Но знаешь что, Джэвор? Из нас двоих сегодня только один пойдет в психушку. И уж могу тебя уверить, это буду не я.

\- Ну это мы посмотрим, Ольга, - я посмотрела на него саркастически, исподлобья, уже собирая слюну с кровью во рту, чтобы метко плюнуть в него, но когда он вытащил из кармана револьвер, я сглотнула все, что насобирала, и склонила голову набок.

\- Боже, ты вытащил на свет свою пукалку? Как мне страшно, о господи! - я воскликнула откровенно издеваясь. Ну ведь и вправду, что мне бояться обычного пистолета? Увернуться или поймать пули не так уж и сложно, рефлекс у меня отличный. А вот на его реакцию на мои действия было бы интересно посмотреть. Джэвор подошел ко мне, приставив дуло пистолета почти вплотную. На минуту внутри действительно мелькнул испуг. Я уже старалась свыкнуться с мыслью, что обычный пистолет для меня безвреден, даже если попадет, но смотреть вот так вот, прямо в дуло, всегда оставляет свой осадочек. Еще раз сглотнув, я отодвинула от себя нелепые мысли о страхе, и у меня получилось. Появилась мысль другого характера - выживу ли я после пули, запущенной прямо в лоб? Воскрешать умею, но можно ли воскресить меня? Чтож, при случае можно и попробовать.

_Ольга, у тебя немного не та задача. Не играй с огнем сверх меры_ , - я ухмыльнулась на слова Франкенштейна, смотря довольно на Джэвора и тот скривился.

\- Боже, либо ты действительно сумасшедшая, либо самоубиться хочешь, - в его голосе скользило сомнение, но я тем не менее услышала щелчок затвора. Самое оно чтобы начать шоу!

\- А ты возьми и проверь, - мой голос вмиг стал низким, с рокочущими нотками, а фон ему создавало дребезжание металла. Я освободила правую ладонь, поднимая взгляд на моего пленителя. Страх и недоумение. Именно то что нужно. Освободившейся рукой, под звук падающих на землю частиц наручников, поймала дуло пистолета и придвинула его вплотную к своему лбу. На лице появился сумасшедший оскал. - Ну же, давай, стреляй! Зассал? Никогда не стрелял в человека, да? Джэвор, не показывай себя ссыклом перед девкой, давай, жми на курок! - я гаркнула на него, и тот только в шоке округлил глаза.

Звук выстрела. Запах пороха. Моя ладонь все еще сжимает дуло, на губах шальная улыбка. Я выгнула его вверх, как раз в тот момент, когда пуля преодолела две трети длины ствола, так что выстрел меня задел, рассекая лоб, но в итоге попадая в стену над головой. Ощущения не из приятных, еще и при приостановленной регенерации, но создать впечатление мне сейчас было важнее, так что я стерпела, даже не поморщившись. Регенерация потом залечит, даже шрамика не оставит. Кровь стекала по носу, я склонила голову, смотря как капельки крови срываются с кончика носа и чувствовала, как стекают по щекам. Прошла одна секунда, так что я замерла в такой позе, чтобы Джэвор успел подумать, что убил меня. Как только я почувствовала, три секунды спустя, что ствол, за который я все еще держалась, слегка дрожит, я медленно-медленно подняла голову все с той же улыбкой и резко склонила ее вбок, словно испорченная кукла. Мужчина напротив меня был бледен, молчал, губами хватая воздух жадно, словно его тут стало мало для него, и я позволила себе легкий, тихий смешок. О, я уверена, этот смешок теперь будет ему сниться каждую ночь, до конца его омерзительной жизни. Я уверенно вытащила из его онемевшей руки безнадежно испорченный ствол и со всей силушки швырнула его в стену, аж штукатурка посыпалась. Джэвор ожидаемо сделал три шага назад от меня, но я больше не позволю ему сократить эту дистанцию. Медленно поднялась на ноги, поймав цепь наручников, и вырвала ее из стены вместе с мясом.

Идеально, теперь демонстрация силы - это именно то, что нужно, в данный момент она, как никогда, уместна. Я взяла остатки наручников и отрывала от них по кусочку, словно они из бумаги. И все это время не сводила глаз с Джэвора, рассыпав металл вокруг себя как конфетти. Он сделал два шага назад, я - вперед. Бежать ему некуда, помощь не придет... Ну, или придет, но умрет, дуракам-то закон не писан. Хотя, их и так нужно будет убить, придурки, что не умеют ударить помягче. Итог был прост - его заберет психушка, как я и обещала. Но для этого нужно будет кое-то сделать, показать, _впечатлить_. Причем, впечатлить так, чтоб уж наверняка и на всю жизнь.

\- Кт-т-то ты? - ух ты, а у кого это такой испуганный, заламывающийся голосок прорезался?

\- Джэвор-Джэвор... А ты как думаешь? В глубине души ты ведь знаешь ответ, - я ощутила от него волну страха, и чтобы усилить эффект и заставить быть сговорчивее, создала себе на руках огонь. Пламя, тонкой линией извивающееся от мизинца, по ребру ладони, до плеч. Мужчина дернулся и я почувствовала, что он уже мой клиент.

\- С-сатана! Дьявол!

\- Нет, - я с улыбкой покачала головой, улыбаясь ему так мило, как это было возможно в этой ситуации. - Я в разы хуже. И ты меня разозлил, - Копье разлилось по всей комнате, заставляя Джэвора вжиматься в стену в попытке избежать контакта. Но это было невозможно, Копье точно не упустит своего, и понадкусывать его душу точно захочет. А я и не запрещала. Хорошо если он опорожнит свой организм прямо здесь от страха. Еще лучше - если останется до конца жизни заикой. Седина у него уже есть, так что это я не воспринимала как цель, но чтобы он не смог связать и предложения, или бы повторял что-то бессвязно - вообще супер бы было. Но лучше всего, если он впадет в кататонию, будучи плененным разумом в почти неживом теле. Разумом, не способном ни на что, кроме прокрутки нашей с ним встречи.

\- Подожди! - он выставил руку и я замерла, смотря на него. - Я точ-чно смогу тебе еще понадобиться! У меня есть связи, деньги, я могу делать что захочешь, только не убивай!

\- Ебать у тебя самомнение, - я покачала головой и притворно прикрыла ладошкой губы. - Джэвор, я тебя не убью. Но о смерти ты будешь молить, - отстранила ладонь, показывая два удлиненные змеиные клыка, с которых капал яд. Он, только заметив это, дернулся, пытаясь слиться со стеной. - Я не бросаю слов на ветер. Ты отправишься сегодня отсюда только в психушку. Я тебя не убью, нет, слишком большая честь для такого как ты, - мое тело продолжило проходить через трансформации, сменила ладони - в лапы пантеры, мех которых огонь ласкал, но не сжигал. Дыхание мужчины участилось, но мне было этого недостаточно. Стопы сменились в копыта, и именно это вырвало у него первый вскрик. Я успела призвать еще ворох своих хвостов, как к нам пришли те барыги, что меня вырубили.

\- Только трое, вот это вся твоя охрана? - с издевкой посмотрела на мужчину. Я загораживала Джэвору путь к двери, так что барыги первое что увидели - меня, хорошенькую такую, в трансформации. - Не волнуйся, больше они никому не навредят, - три из моих хвостов направились к ним, и кинжалы на их кончиках точно попали в сердце, убивая и выпивая души. Я удивленно вскинула брови. Даже не знала, что у меня для поглощения не только Копье есть, но и хвосты. Занима-ательно. С улыбкой, олицетворяющей новое открытие, я повернулась к своей жертве. Чтож, тот еще явно не слишком впечатлен. Мои хвосты сбили его с ног, и я тут же прыгнула ему на икру, хорошенько потоптавшись по его ноге копытами. Если ее еще и соберут в один кусок, то я не уверена, что он сможет ходить, не прихрамывая. Уже хорошо, сделать его калекой не только моральной - тоже отлично.

На моей голове появились два рога, но не желая вызывать у него слишком много ассоциаций с дьяволом, сделала их оленьими. Розовенькими, со стекающей местами кровью, словно я только что кого-то ими растерзала. На спине выросли гребешки, как у крокодила, и я стала прохаживаться возле лежащего у моих ног мужчины. Кроме трансформаций нужно было еще какое-то влияние оказывать, а то все грозит перерасти в бесплатное шоу уродов. Присела, огладив его щеку рукой поглощенной Копьем, и чувствуя как Оружие по кусочку стирает что-то из его личности, причиняя огромную боль. Изменения эти были несущественны, на уровне привычек, но бью по больному. А боль и дикий страх, это то, что я желаю видеть.

\- Помощи не будет ниоткуда, на сегодня ты - моя игрушка, - я отвесила ему такой же удар, как он недавно мне, хуком слева, прямо в челюсть, - Вырваться из нашего дома получилось, Джэвор, - какое-то ужасающее предсказание - тоже важная часть моего представления. Мне нужен его страх на постоянной основе. А он уже мой "клиент" - страх сковал его, каждое мое слово было для него истиной. Если получится - он будет помнить мое предсказание, покуда не сдохнет от передоза в психушке. - Мы придем на грешную землю искать своих жертв, таких как ты. Я - первая. Но будут и другие. Один прибудет с двумя хвостами, в виде блондинки с невинными, карими глазами. Второй будет в теле маленькой белочки, втираясь в доверие. Третий же станет крысой, чтобы было удобнее узнавать о человеческих пороках. И когда мы все объединимся и сможем поглотить всех жертв, что сумели собрать, мощь наша станет огромной, настанет конец света и хаос-с-с, - мой язык сменился в змеиный, и я это просычала, тут же дернувшись. Только что пробежала крыса. Ну просто то, что боженька прописал! Поймала животное на руки, показав Джэвору, что начал орать как резанный. - Смотри, Он уже прибыл! Мой спутник! - я что-то пробормотала по-корейски, и сменила крысу в красивого юношу, что явно имел острый ум, и заметив как тот мужчина от его вида дергается, повернул к нему голову, мило улыбаясь.

\- Госпожа, это наша цель?

\- Да, - парень мне подыграл, и я готова была его уже за это расцеловать, так что улыбалась вполне искренне. Джэвор плакал, мочился под себя, молил о пощаде, но я неумолимо подходила ближе к нему. Но дольше наше представление не продлилось - единственный зритель вырубился. Я цыкнула и отозвала все трансформации, подзывая к себе крысу-парня.

\- Пошли отсюда, думаю того, что он увидел, будет для него достаточно, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться к нормальности.

\- Я согласен, Госпожа, если судить по его виду, на него уже можно вешать этот ярлык, - я приостановилась, смотря на парня, так как и он остановился. Хоть убей, не знаю кого он мне напоминает, но его черные волосы с белыми кончиками и черные глаза были более чем знакомы...

\- С какой это стати я Госпожа? Я думала, ты мне подыгрываешь.

\- Я не посмею относиться к Госпоже неуважительно, - парень встал на колени, смотря на меня с каким-то подобострастием. Я же была в полном шоке. То есть этот парниша, что еще недавно был грязной крысой (судя по тому, что мне казался полностью черным, но белые кончики в его человеческом облике намекали, это точно не было так) знает человеческие манеры, пусть и на дилетантском уровне, но настолько хорошо? Где он раньше обитал, а театре каком-то? - Вы сделали то, о чем я и мечтать не мог. Я теперь человек, у меня есть руки-ноги, а не лапки, у меня есть права. Никто меня не заберет в лаборатории, чтобы делать опыты, - "в этом мире - скорее всего да, но в мире ноблесс..." подумала я про себя, только кивнув ему, - никто не будет прогонять, бояться одного моего внешнего вида и пытаться убить...

\- Ты желаешь остаться человеком? - серьезно посмотрела на юношу, за что получила волну страха.

\- А вы хотели сменить меня обратно в крысу? - черные глаза забегали, и парень, явно не зная как себя повести, низко склонил голову, почти касаясь пола лбом. Прикрыла ладошкой глаза, раздумывая теперь над тем, как извернуться из этой ситуации, чтобы не брать этого паренька с собой, но и обеспечить ему чистый старт. - Я исполню любую вашу волю, но если могу, то молю о снисхождении.

\- Парень, парень, успокойся, - я отлепила его от пола, смотря ему в глаза. - Хочешь быть человеком - будешь человеком. Знаешь где есть старый замок? - парень кивнул мне, - Вот и отлично, направляйся туда. Я тут еще немного приберусь и тоже туда подойду, возможно догоню тебя. Иди.

\- Конечно, Госпожа.

\- И ради бога, не называй меня "Госпожа". Меня зовут Ольга.

\- Хорошо, Ольга, - брюнет кивнул, и тут же убежал из коридора, направляясь только в ему одному известном направлении.


	75. Часть 74

После того, как я осталась одна, после побега моего невольного сообщника, я просто села, где стояла, глубоко задумавшись. Мне определенно стоило взять с собой Тао, тот бы точно смог в такой ситуации помочь. Нужно было и документы новые парню сделать, и как-то затереть свои следы в документации, что нарыл на меня Джэвор, а потом и на его сообщника выйти, чтобы увериться, что и там все чисто. Или может лучше не затирать ничего? Точно, подстрою собственную смерть! Это будет в разы эффективнее, чем снова затирать следы. Но даже не смотря на это, проблема с документами остается открытой. Что-то там мне вроде Тао объяснял, но помню ли я все точно, чтобы не запороть, это уже друго...

\- Я могу тебе помочь, - я дернулась от знакомого голоса, оглянулась и, никого не заметив, на инстинктах посмотрела на часы. На них была пиксельная улыбчатая рожица. Точно. - Мой создатель в меня заложил такую возможность.

\- Отлично. Что тебе нужно чтобы залезть в базу данных органов гражданского состояния? - я проговорила это часам, присаживаясь ровнее и аккурат возле одного из трупов.

\- Только доступ к интернет-сети, - кивнула на такое заявление и вытащила из кармана одного из барыг телефон, тут же настраивая передачу интернет-данных через роутер. Подключение смартвочу заняло минуту, а потом тот уже вовсю шерстил по актам, что-то там выискивая и налаживая, а я занялась другим делом.

Обыскав всех трех охранников Джэвора, у двоих нашла ключи от машины. На одних была прикреплена задорная лягушка-игрушка, и мне почему-то показалось, что он вполне может иметь семью. О решении убить его я не жалела, будь он хоть сто раз примерным семьянином, но вот лишать людей, которым это чмо еще и хоронить надо, такой вещи как автомобиль, не хотелось, потому я и взяла другие ключи. Покумекав еще более долгую секунду, пошарила по карманам убитых, забирая все карточки и наличку. Парню точно пригодится начальный капитал.

\- И как у тебя дела? Долго еще?

\- Еще как минимум пол часа. Нужно сделать редактирование фото для снимка на документы и подтвердить даты выдачи документов.

\- А не проще было бы тебе его сфоткать? И да, как его теперь зовут?

\- Павел Мольский, а насчет фото... Нет, так бы не получилось. Тут нужно особое освещение и строгие рамки положения головы, - я согласно кивнула, не забыв еще сегодняшние наши бои с фотошопом, а потом встрепенулась.

\- Погоди, так у тебя еще есть опция фотошопа? И ты молчал?

\- А как бы ты это объяснила? - я уже хотела открыть рот для возмущения, но поспешно его закрыла, понимая, что он прав. А потом на минуту задумалась, почти тут же снова заговорив со своим сообщником.

\- Слушай... А ты бы не хотел имени какого-то? Ну, а то я даже не знаю как к тебе обращаться.

\- Нам, электронике, всегда приятно получать имена. Как бы должно было звучать мое?

\- Питтер? Сокращенно было бы Пит.

\- Пит... - на минуту воцарилась тишина, а потом на экране появилась улыбчатая эмоджи. - Мне нравится это имя.

\- Супер, Пит, тогда ты занимайся делами документов, а на меня и мои параметры тела не обращай внимания. То, что я сделаю, будет несколько опасным для простого человека.

\- Слушаюсь.

Вокруг воцарилась тишина, и я оглянулась в последний раз. Все шло согласно с планом, трупы создавали впечатление не тронутых, Джэвор все еще в отключке. Я подбросила ключи на руке, и направилась в ту сторону, куда ушел парнишка-крыса, следуя по следу, оставленном его измененной аурой. Петляла по помещению я долго, уже даже было подумала, что я, так же как тот парниша, заблудились, но в итоге получилось выйти из этого здания, да и как раз на паркинге. Я нажала на ключах кнопку открытия двери и нужная машина тут же мне подмигнула. Невольно стала озираться по сторонам, пытаясь понять, где я нахожусь, и с удивлением отметила что нахожусь возле аварийного аэродрома еще со времен второй мировой. Черт возьми, это вообще все еще город, или уже за его пределами? Чертовски далеко. Я села за руль, понимая, что в вождении я не понимаю многого, но не раз и не два я видела как это делали другие. Возможно, прокатит.

Сначала сняла автомобиль с ручника, в душе возрадовавшись автоматической коробке передач, так как в память врезался случай с моей мамой, которая однажды забыла снять машину с ручника и что-то там сожгла в автомобиле, чуть ли не сделав аварию. Потому и это было моим первым шагом. Вторым же я уверенно пощелкала ключом, зажав тормоз, пока не услышала работу двигателя и соответственно всей приборной панели. Немного времени заняло мне включение фар, и когда я уже с улыбкой была готова двинуться в путь, тут же переместила немного рычаг коробки передач, и поехала... Назад, прямехонько в столб. Посветила фонариком на эту коробку передач, и поняла, что аббревиатура там от английских слов, потому и навела на "Д", снова попытавшись стартовать. В этот раз получилось в разы лучше, я поехала прямо, безумно радуясь тому, что машина была припаркована аккурат напротив ворот. Выехала с территории этого старого, маленького аэропорта и стала плавно ехать, честно пытаясь водить аккуратно, чтобы не сбить никого.

Правда, не стоило и стараться - дороги были пустынны, так что душа могла немного разгуляться и полихачить. Но стоило мне наткнуться на сбитую лису, лежащую на обочине, как я тут же припарковалась недалеко, выбежала из машины, подхватила животное на руки и спешно забежала обратно в салон, двигаясь дальше вперед. Даже в автомобиле я не выпускала трупика из рук, извиняясь за то, что собираюсь сделать. Не могла я по другому, не могла не объясниться. Когда мы выехали на прямую дорогу, которая вела на кладбище, я на секунду тормознула, отпуская руль, пристегивая к себе труп лисы, и положив обе руки на руль. И резко ударила по газам, ожидая, пока автомобиль сможет разогнаться хотя бы до ста пятидесяти в час. Именно на такой скорости и выше, появляется возможность повредить автомобиль настолько серьезно, чтобы он взорвался.

Когда на пометке скорости замаячило сто семьдесят километров в час, я вывернула руль в сторону поля, что простиралось напротив кладбища, и почти сразу на обочине врезалась в столб. Не теряя времени я разрезала ремень, зная, что при авариях его часто заклинивает, сменила лисицу в девушку, притом, сосредоточилась на ее внешнем виде, чтобы она была максимально на меня похожа. Лицо было мертвенно белым, как у трупа, которым она и была, и я на секунду замерла, даже не ожидая такого точного сходства. Собрала ее волосы в кулак, и несколько раз ударила лицом об руль, чтобы сломать пару костей. Все равно кожа сгорит, и не будет доказательств что били ее, когда она уже была мертвой. Удовлетворившись данной картиной, я отскочила на десяток метров и посмотрела на авто. Несколько секунд стоило мне подождать, как машина взорвалась. Если все получится согласно с моим планом, то очень скоро мои родители узнают о моей кончине и похоронят останки лисички. А мне, наконец-то, дадут передохнуть от этих их вечных преследований. Лишь бы проканало.

***

Когда я пришла на территорию руин замка, то нашла не только паренька-крысу, но и Урокая. Рыжик, стоило мне появиться, тут же подбежал ко мне, смотря гневно, но мой внешний вид, видимо, заставил его воздержаться от всех упреков. Пусть я и регенерировала уже все увечья, кровь все равно осталась. На лице, от выстрела, на волосах, от удара вырубившего меня на улице, на одежде... Благородный с минуту стоял в шоке, а потом решил отозваться.

\- Во что ты уже успела вляпаться?

\- Старые счета пришлось оплатить, - я махнула рукой, мол, ерунда, и тут же жестом подозвала паренька, что сидел на бетонном, полуметровом ограждении, не решаясь подойти, пока со мной есть кто-то еще. Но заметив мой жест тот сразу подбежал, вызывая у благородного новую волну непонимания.

\- Теперь тебя зовут Павел Мольский. В понедельник тебе нужно будет забрать свидетельство о рождении, в пятницу - паспорт и идентификационную карточку. Тут все нужные документы, не потеряй, - передала теперь уже Паше документы, которые распечатала, прокравшись в офис недвижимости, возле которого пробегала по пути сюда. Тут же ему на руки легла пачка купюр из опорожненных карточек бандитов. - Здесь - деньги на первое время. Только постарайся не выдать всего в первые же дни, у тебя образования ведь нет, работу хорошую найти будет тяжело, - паренек мне кивнул, отчего прядки с белыми кончиками смешно покачнулись. - А вот тут адрес, - я дала ему маленькую карточку, который тот тут же бережно перехватил. - Здесь живет моя подруга. Если она спросит, кто ты, то скажешь что я тебя прислала. Она тебе поможет со всеми трудностями, поддержит, но на большее не рассчитывай. У нее нет таких связей, как у меня, так что тут скорее моральная поддержка.

\- Не смею жаловаться, я уже благодарен за то, что получил, - Павел прижал к себе бумаги, смотря на меня с искренней благодарностью. - Спасибо тебе. Ты совсем была не обязана в этом всем мне помогать.

\- Нет, как раз-таки должна была, - поднесла руку, чтобы не посыпались на меня заверения, что не стоило. - Без документов ты бы не добился нормальной жизни и ввязался бы в криминал. А насколько я поняла, это совсем не то, чего бы ты хотел. Так что используй то, что я тебе дала, по полной и стань тем, кем только захочешь быть.

\- Спасибо огромное, я точно так сделаю, - парень склонил передо мной голову в жесте прощания, так как руки были заняты, и убежал, заходя в руины замка. Чтож, видать некоторые привычки животного, которым он был, останутся при нем. Насколько долго, судить не берусь.

***

Когда мы с Урокаем переместились в мир Мэй одно стало для меня ясно - временной перекос есть. Над городом Алекси висела глубокая ночь когда мы с Урокаем, после моего спорно-успешного отмывания в городском фонтане, поперлись на знакомый мне пустырь возле речки. Еще по пути на так называемую нашу точку я предупредила Урокая, что с нами будет не только одна Мэй, тем более, если она еще маленькая. Должен же быть кто-то, кто уверится в ее безопасности. Сейчас же, когда мы прибыли в другой мир, в Сеуле был разгар дня. Я решила воспользоваться этой возможностью, и побежала по магазинам. Себе купила какую-то адекватную одежду, да и заодно Мэй накупила немного подарочков, чтобы не с пустыми руками появляться. Урокай перенес это нормально, терпеливо относясь к моему небольшому шоппингу. Еще и Урокаю дала немного вкусняшек, чтобы задобрил девушку, и не был похож на хама, что пришел с пустыми руками. Чтобы немного придать себе достоверности, да и заодно испробовать что-то новое, попыталась переместиться порталом в границах одного мира. И как бы это странно не было - получилось. Интересно, я всегда так могла, или это просто расширение возможностей? Удобнее перехватила корзинку, смотря на Урокая, что подобное перемещение перенес плохо - упал на колени и передвигался медленно, на четвереньках. С улыбкой прислушалась к шуму в гостиной.

\- У мамочки чутьё на такие вещи, - сказал еще не знакомый мне голос, - и пугающий фетиш.

\- Мне правда хорошо так? - спросил Такео, чей голос узнать проблемой не было, и я едва смогла побороть в себе желание выглянуть. Как вспомню эту львиную гриву на Хеллоуине...

\- Очень-очень, все обзавидуются, - услышала я голос Мэй и в душе обрадовалась.

\- Это лучше, чем когда ты месяц назад пыталась обрить Кэриаса, - до меня донесся голос Раэля и я посмотрела на Урокая, что уже чуть смелее, но все еще двигался на четвереньках.

\- Мне было тринадцать, - снова Мэй, но в этот раз голос ее был несколько равнодушным. - А он мог и отказаться. Никто его не заставлял.

\- Не заставляла, - Раэль почти сразу нашелся что ответить. Ну, думаю можно и мне уже выходить. - Ты его шантажировала.

\- И где моя любимица? - я ловко вырулила из прихожей, бросив последний взгляд на Урокая, двигающегося все быстрее, уже не улитка, а черепаха. Но потом мой взгляд нашел Мэй, и я с улыбкой на лице показала ей корзинку, что держала в руках. - Я тут гостинцев принесла!

\- Мать моя Франкенштейн, - поражённо пробормотала Мэй, смотря в мою сторону.

\- Вот это вряд ли, - фыркнул Раэль.

\- У вас разве были гости? - парень, обладатель этого незнакомого мне голоса снял очки и, спрятав их в нагрудный карман рубашки, бегло осмотрев меня, уставился на Раэля, явно ожидая ответа.

\- Это не гости, - Раэль махнул рукой. - Это чума.

\- Кертье, уши натру, - серьезно посмотрела на благородного, словно хотела намекнуть, что со мной расслабляться не стоит. А Мэй раскинув руки рванула ко мне.

\- Где мои, - споткнувшись о ногу развернувшегося Такео, она ничком упала на пол и пробубнила не поднимая головы - подарки?

\- Милая, я не была уверена, в каком возрасте тебя застану, - смущенно улыбнулась Мэй, помогая ей подняться, - поэтому тут есть много шоколада, фрукты собственного производства и расческа с Гуфи, ты же его из Диснея любишь, да? - передала я девушке гостинцы и выжидающе посмотрела на Урокая. Тот вздохнул, так как только поднялся, отряхнулся и вытащил из кармана большой леденец в виде панды и пузырчатый белый шоколад.

\- Вот, а это от меня.

\- Не хочу Франкенштейна, хочу тебя, - шмыгнула Мэй принимая подарки и пожаловалась. - Поселил меня в убийственно-розовой комнате.

\- Ох, могу понять, мы с ним по тому же поводу сцепились, - я поморщилась, вспомнив его идею комнат для детей, как после щедрого куска лимона, наблюдая как Мэй забирает из рук Урокая шоколадку.

\- Ой, спа... - Мэй взяла леденец, оставшийся в руке у рыжика и во все глаза уставилась на него. Раэль напрягся, хоть и пытался не подавать виду. Но эмоции-то от меня в карман не спрячешь. Такео же вышел вперёд заслонив собой подругу. Паренек в очках бросал любопытные взгляды с них на нас.

\- А что все так напряглись вдруг?

\- Да чтоб Франкенштейн облысел, - у Мэй даже рот открылся от удивления. - Урокай! Укуси порось тебя за ногу!

\- Мэй, - сконфуженно пробормотал Раэль.

\- Его ведь казнили, - в руке у Такео возник пистолет и мне пришлось ну очень быстро прикрыть Урокая у себя за спиной. Черт, об этом-то я и не подумала даже! Нужно придумать какую-то отмазку.

\- Да ла-а-адно вам, ребята, вы меньше воскрешению Лорда в прошлый раз удивились, - я склонила немного голову вбок. - Не казнили его у нас, не позволила я это Рейзелу.

\- Мэй, не забывай, они из другой вселенной. Или планеты, - Раэль пожал плечами, и я только закатила глаза. Но зерно сомнений во враждебности Урокая он в остальных посеял, за это спасибо.

\- Точно, - Мэй и Такео переглянулись и кивнули друг другу.

\- Господа, прошу простить мою матушку, - из-за дивана вышел парниша, что присутствовал здесь, - она ещё не вышла из подросткового возраста. Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Джин-Хо. Я могу предложить вам по чашке чая? Может кофе?

\- Какой красивый юноша, - подошла ближе к Джин-Хо, приветливо ему улыбаясь. - Ты сын Мэй, да? Думаю мы с Урокаем будем чай, - хозяйским жестом села я на диване.

\- Вас понял. Я, конечно, не так хорошо готовлю чай, как мисс Сейра, но тоже довольно неплохо, - Джин-Хо уже был на кухне, а я посмотрела на присутствующих, немного недоуменно смотря как Раэль взял из рук Мэй гостинцы и положил на стол. - А где все остальные?

\- В школе. Брат и Кэриас в Лукедонии, - пояснил он и вдруг схватил Мэй за талию и приподнял над полом. - Даже не думай!

\- Я должна ему врезать, - вспылила девушка пытаясь дотянуться ногтями до лица Урокая. - Додуматься до такого! Да из-за них! А ну иди сюда, я тебе врежу!

\- Нуна, это не наш Урокай, - сдерживал её Раэль уворачиваясь от острых локтей. Урокай, в свою очередь, глазами на выкате смотрел на Мэй, но потом сжал губы и поднялся с дивана, на который недавно сел.

\- А получит за нашего! - я сочувствующе посмотрела на рыжика, что, пожалуй, хотел выйти из гостиной, но меня отвлек знакомый голос.

\- Что вас вновь к нам привело? - Такео не обращая внимания на развернувшуюся сцену сел рядом со мной. Джин-Хо, ловко обойдя Раэля и Мэй, поставил на стол поднос с чайником, чашками, молочником и вазочкой с крохотным печеньем.

\- Ну, я своих слов на ветер не бросаю, я пришла Мэй к нам на каникулы забрать, - немного неловко улыбнулась, напряженно смотря как Урокай останавливается перед вырывающейся девушкой, словно желая ее подразнить.

\- Можешь меня бить. Я это заслужил не меньше здешней версии меня. Но мне дали шанс, и я исправляюсь.

\- Забрать? Это куда? - спросил тут же Джин-Хо.

\- А на это не нужно разрешение, эм, - почти одновременно с сыном Мэй сказал Такео, ткнув пальцем в потолок. - Его?

\- В наш мир, - легко ответила Джин-Хо, так как он первый спросил. А потом переключилась на вопрос от Такео, - Баддувкрёура уже предупредит мой отец, так что волноваться не стоит.

\- Видишь, он сам предлагает, - Мэй перестала вырываться и прищурившись смотрела на Урокая. Я невольно снова обратила на них внимание.

\- Ну, я хотел помочь, - Раэль пожал плечами, отпустил девушку и отошёл назад. Мэй стремительно шагнула вперёд, сжала пальцами плечи Урокая и, согнув ногу в колене, ударила его между ног. Смотрела я на это спокойно, даже если не расслабленно. Потом Санву сжала кулак, размахнулась, врезала в висок раскаявшегося главы и разревелась, прижимая его голову к груди. Раэль тут же схватил девушку за плечи пытаясь оттолкнуть от нее Урокая. Пользуясь тем, что рыжик имел отличное обозрение на меня, пыталась жестами указать, чтобы тот обнял девушку в ответ, делая страшное выражение лица, как обещание, что если что пойдет не так - то Урокаю будет еще хуже.

\- Я ж по вам всем так скучаю, идиота кусок, - всхлипывала девушка. - А вы гады!

\- Нуна! Нуна, это не наш Урокай! Нельзя себя так вести, у тебя жених есть, - как только Урокай понял, что я пытаюсь ему сказать, тут же робко обнял в ответ девушку, и я со спокойным сердцем могла посмотреть на своих собеседников. Джин-Хо потирал переносицу, явно размышляя над моими словами. Такео налил в чашку чая молоко и размешивал ложечкой. Оба даже не смотрели в сторону развернувшейся драмы.

\- Хоть мама и рассказывала, но все это сложно для понимания. Другие миры, параллельные вселенные.

\- Ты не видел как она, - Такео чуть заметно кивнул в мою сторону, - Кэриаса в кота превратила.

\- Ваш мир тоже не прост. Кстати, а где Лорд? Франкенштейн, надеюсь, не выкинул его из дома? - в комнате стало слегка прохладно от энергии Копья.

\- Если только в мечтах, - хохотнул Джин-Хо, поеживаясь. Я немного отозвала Копье, чтобы не смущать бедных смертных. - Он столько его обуви попортил.

\- Причем только обувь босса, - сказал Такео. - Они немного не поладили, - Джин-Хо согласно кивнул, начиная рассказывать как бесился Франкенштейн когда Лорд начал линять исключительно в его кровати.

\- Хаха, так ему и надо, - ухмыльнулась, забавляясь от рассказа Джин-Хо.

\- Оля, - Мэй с разбегу запрыгнула на диван, и я вздрогнула от ее неожиданного приземления. Взгляд вернулся к месту где девушка была только что и взгляд отметил там Урокая, стоящего на коленях, и разминающего шею, - как там Лорд, который не Лорд? Франкенштейн не скормил его копью?

\- Ничего он ему не сделал, они уже смирились с присутствием друг друга, - невольно вздохнула, вспоминая эти их вечные беспочвенные претензии друг к другу, каким-то инстинктивным жестом гладя себя по животу. Моментально напряглась, а потом быстро расслабляясь, с надеждой что этого жеста никто не увидел. Хотелось сначала от души отдохнуть, а только потом огорошить всех этой новостью.

\- Живот болит? - вскочила Мэй. - Раэль! Скорую! Франкенштейна! Срочно! Тампоны! Слабительное!

\- Ч-что? - Раэль отошел и встал за Урокаем. Джин-Хо и Такео встретились взглядами, и тут же отвернулись, потирая шеи, словно сильно затёкшие.

\- Не надо, - нахмурилась, вспомнив Джэвора и его компашку. Может это от удара в голову мне вдруг вспомнилось? Или просто почувствовала себя в безопасности? Я вздохнула, ничего, не стоит им грузить мозги. Постепенно лицо разглаживалось, я приходила в норму. - Болями не страдаю, никакой скорой не надо.

\- Раэль, отбой! - проорала Мэй на ухо оглохшему Такео.

\- Господи, - обреченно пробормотал Раэль, - их теперь две.

\- Ты уже выздоровела? - Мэй стянула со стола шоколад и ковыряла обертку. Уже хотела перебить ее, чтобы сказать, что я здорова, но она продолжила. - Знаешь как сильно Франкенштейн переживал, когда вы с Лордом ушли!? Он четыре дня из кабинета не выходил. Пока Рэй рамен на ужин не попросил.

\- Кха-кхек, - я слишком резко набрала воздуха, услышав о затворничестве местного Франкенштейна, и как результат - чуть не подавилась.

\- Его даже Тао достать не смог, - Мэй стянула обертку и несколько раз куснула шоколадку.

\- Нуна, ты же подавишься, - забеспокоился Раэль, когда Мэй с трудом пыталась прожевать полный рот лакомства, и кинулся на кухню за водой.

\- Тао по всему дому камер наставил, - пояснил Такео. - Но когда мы попытались посмотреть видео с кабинета, чтобы убедиться, что с боссом все в порядке, хах, - парень нервно сглотнул и оттянул ворот футболки. - Словно в лицо смерти заглянули, - Раэль вернулся со стаканом воды и протянул его Мэй. Джин-Хо протянул руку к сладостям на столе, но получил шлепок от Мэй.

\- Хе-хе, - неловко улыбнулась, слушая эти рассказы. - Похоже, мне даже не стоит ему на глаза показываться. Хотя бы не давать себя исследовать, - Урокай хмыкнул на мои слова, и в ответ я послала ему убивающий взгляд.

\- Он ее залечит, - Мэй хмыкнула, ткнув Такео локтем в руку. и я отвлеклась от выжигания дырки в Урокае. - До смерти.

\- Заспиртует, - подхватил Такео. - Запихнет в колбу.

\- Угу, потом будет любоваться ею и хохотать, как безумные ученые из фильмов.

\- Беги, - одновременно сказали они, поворачиваясь в мою сторону, и расхохотались. Вначале я только вскинула глаза к небу, но потом тоже рассмеялась с остальными.

\- Ой ребятки, не мучайте уже так бедного Франкенштейна. Кстати, Такео, - повернулась к стрелку, невольно посмотрев на такую прекрасную косу. Видимо, это то, о чем речь шла в подслушанном мной разговоре, как только мы оказались в этом доме. - А у тебя отпуск, или вы по какой-то уважительной причине дома все тут?

\- Я бебиситтер, - пояснил Такео. - И сейчас меня зовут Бенго.

\- Он нянька, - сказала Мэй. - Его очередь.

\- Бебиситтер, - с нажимом повторил, как он сам сказал, Бенго.

\- Я уже давно выросла, а Франкенштейн все боится меня одну оставить. Раэль не в счет, Франкенштейн говорит, что порой слишком мне во всем потакает. Вообще ничего подобного!

\- Некоторые вещи он говорит необоснованно и совершенно бездоказательно, - согласный с Мэй Раэль кивнул, разламывая плитку шоколада на кусочки, чтобы ей было удобно есть. Джин-Хо хмыкнул и почесал нос.

\- Может еще чай? - спросил он собирая пустую посуду на поднос.

\- Нет, думаю, нам лучше уже собираться, - я с улыбкой посмотрела на Мэй. - Ты наверняка дождаться не можешь, чтобы свалить от этого блондинистого контрол-фрика? В нашем мирке я себе уже выбила свободное времечко.

\- Ольга, а ты ни о чем не забыла? - Урокай приподнял бровь, и я только вздохнула.

\- Ты не видишь, она уже взрослая, может и сама со мной пойти.

\- Та-а-ак, ясно, - благородный протянул это, скептически смотря в мою сторону. - Каждый, кто захочет, может пойти с Мэй, чтобы быть уверенным в ее безопасности.

\- Но мы и так будем развлекаться только так, как пожелаем, - спешно добавила я, припечатав это строгим взглядом.

\- Еще один блюститель закона и порядка, - скривившись пробормотала Мэй, потом соскочила с дивана. - Идем скорее.

\- Мамуль, надо предупредить мистера Франкенштейна, что ты уходишь, он будет переживать, - отозвался Джин-хо.

\- Точно, Оля, накарябай ему записку на полу. Крупно, чтобы он сразу увидел.

\- И получил инфаркт из-за испорченного пола, - вздохнул Бенго на такое предложение Санву.

\- Ольга, шпарь, - Мэй была слишком возбуждена, чтобы задуматься над чем-либо.

\- А может просто послать смс-ку? - критичным взглядом посмотрела на пол, и аж самой жалко стало. - Мне же еще тебя возвращать потом, он с меня тогда того, скальп снимет.

\- Есть идея, которая не испортит пола, - Урокай метнулся на кухню, а вернулся с бутылкой вишневого сиропа и передал мне его.

\- Я уже говорила тебе, что ты очень стремительно приближаешься к званию гения? - Урокай рассмеялся на подобное замечание, а я открыла бутылку. - Ладно, Мэй, и кто там еще идет с тобой, собирайтесь, сейчас будем уходить, пока Тао не успел доложить Франкенштейну о нашем с Урокаем появлении.

\- Хм, твоего с Урокаем появления, - на миг задумалась Мэй и губы растянулись в улыбке. - Да ему плохо будет когда он красноволосу-у-уго Урокая увидит.

\- Так, - Раэль встал с дивана и сжав плечи Мэй заглянул ей в глаза. - Говори, что на этот раз он тебе сделал?

\- Ничего, - буркнула Мэй.

\- Запретил им с Раджеком в одной комнате поселиться, - хмыкнул Бенго, собирая все гостиницы Мэй в коробку, чтобы поставить ее на кухонный стол.

\- Правда? - Раэль улыбнулся и Мэй вспыхнула. - Из-за этого?

\- Да нет же! Оля, ну ты же знаешь эту фею-златовласку!? - и высоким фальцетом повторила, видимо, слова сказанные ранее ученым. - В доме дети и мы, взрослые, должны подавать им своим поведением пример. Я понимаю, что у тебя есть потребности и... Бла-бла-бла, не буду повторять глупости которые нес этот озабоченный ученый. Да у меня даже мысли такой не возникло, а он! Бе-бе-бе.

\- Нелегко тебе живется, - рассмеялся Джин-Хо. - Я с тобой пойду, если позволишь.

\- Ох Мэй, как я тебя понимаю... - покачала я головой, на минутку прервавшись от своего занятия, - В нашем мире ему тоже заедало пластинку на эту тему. Сейчас вроде немного успокоился.

\- Да, давай, - кивнула Мэй.

\- Я тоже иду с ней, - нахмурился Раэль.

\- Я тоже, - Бенго даже вытянул руку, словно ученик на уроке. - Я сегодня бебиситтер.

Кажется его пугала перспектива оказаться лицом к лицу с Франкенштейном, у которого из-под носа увели любимицу, да еще без его разрешения и напутствия. Урокай провел взглядом по попутчикам, и я перевела взгляд с него на надпись, потом на остальных.

\- Все уже готовы? - Урокай сказал это уверенно, видимо понимая, что если нас сейчас кто-то застанет, то долго не проживем. По сути, он в первую очередь.

\- Не кипятись, Агвейн, дай им время, они же не два часа у нас пробудут, а пару дней. Кстати, а сколько времени у вас прошло с моего последнего визита?

\- Четыре месяца, - Мэй широко улыбнулась, а потом вздохнула с грустью. - Я так быстро выросла, а вот грудь нет, - Раэль закатил глаза и отлучился. Бенго проверил пистолеты, а Джин-Хо вернулся вместе с Раэлем, забрасывая рюкзак на плечи.

\- Ох, мне так жаль что грудь не выросла... Но не расстраивайся, это не главное и не всегда удобно с ней, - я похлопала Мэй по плечу, а потом задумалась. - Постой, четыре месяца? Ох, у нас примерно месяц, да, Урокай? - повернулась к благородному и тот закивал головой.

\- Ну примерно да, твое путешествие в свой мир, потом беременность... - в ответ я только кивнула, пытаясь не показать свой нервозности, а потому при виде собранного Джин-Хо и спускающегося Раэля и захлопала в ладоши.

\- Хех, все готовы? Я уже создаю портал? - словно не слыша меня, Мэй озабоченно похлопала себя по груди и рассеянно спросила у Джин-Хо:

\- Милый, Ольга говорит, что мне не пойдёт большая грудь, ты как думаешь?

\- Мама, ты ведь моя мама, перестань задавать мне такие вопросы.

\- У нее что, снова эти проблемы начались? - спросил Раэль у Бенго. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Недели две назад она выбежала в гостиную, - пока Мэй с помощью снайпера заплетала волосы в хвост, быстрым шепотом рассказывал Джин-Хо нам с Урокаем, - и потребовала у Франкенштейна грудь. Тот не знал где от нее спрятаться.

\- Мы готовы, - заявила Мэй. - А что за портал будет? В нем надо идти! Или нас засосет? Ой, давайте возьмемся за руки, чтобы нас не разбросало по разным вселенным. Давай, Бенго, обними Урокая.

\- Спокойно, никуда нас не засосет, - я улыбнулась и сжала рукой кулон. - Заходим по одному, держаться за руки тоже не обязательно, - нахмурилась и на секунду задумалась, но портал тут же появился. - Вот, Урокай пойдет первым, я последней. Идем, - благородный без опаски шагнул в перламутровый портал.

\- Ага, это чтобы если произойдет что-то непредвиденное, мы бросим его в жертву, а сами успеем сбежать? - Джин-Хо тихо рассмеялся на слова матушки. А Раэль оглянулся на двери в надежде, что кто-нибудь войдет.

\- Зря мы все это затеяли, - с нотками обреченности сказал он, заходя в портал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> И снова Ольга встретилась со своими друзьями! Для всех, кто не помнит или не в курсе - наши герои путешествуют в работу Танец лани в лунном серебре (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7581536). Спасибо за сотрудничество Viktor Li Frankenschtein! Работать с тобой - одно удовольствие)  
> Надеюсь, читатели мои, вам придется это по душе)))


	76. Часть 75

\- Раэль, не бубни уже, все нормально будет, - спустя минуту мы все вместе стояли на крыше дома в моем мире. - Вот, все получилось, все в одном кусочке, - позволила порталу раствориться и улыбнулась гостям. - Все в порядке? Никого не мутит?

\- Нет, - глубоко вдохнул, закрывая глаза, позеленевший Джин-Хо. Храбрец, ничего не скажешь.

\- Джин-Хо, ты не выглядишь так, будто был бы в порядке, - я подошла к парню, склонив голову в бок.

\- И где мы? - огляделся Раэль, не позволив мне даже начать раздумывать о состоянии Джин-Хо.

\- Мы сейчас в Сеуле, в квартале от здания КСА, - быстро отчеканила, снова уставившись на сына Мэй.

\- Я точно в порядке, - Джин-Хо не врал, после выдоха к нему начал возвращаться нормальный цвет лица.

\- Хорошее место, - Бенго кивнул, оглядываясь, вызывая у меня улыбку.

\- Отлично, идем домой, обрадуем Франкенштейна, - Мэй потерла ладошки и будто невзначай выставила перед Урокаем ножку, взглядом отмерив расстояние до земли и пробормотала про себя: - Споткнется, упадет и ему будет бо-бо.

\- Ну, вообще-то... - я виновато улыбнулась, смотря на Мэй. - Еще успеете его обрадовать, может лучше пока сходим, погуляем? А ты, Урокай, забери сумки, занеси домой, и скажи пускай Франкенштейн комнаты подготовит.

\- И хочешь сказать, что надо тебя оставить одну?

\- Я не сожгу Сеул за какие-то пару минут! - возмущению не было предела, эта рыжая морда еще и намекает на что-то? На что? Подумаешь, пошла за кофе и похитили. Так отбилась же легко. А сгоревшее авто и парень-крыска... Это прикрытие!

\- Кошмар, как ты живешь под таким надзором? - голос Мэй, которая покачала головой, вывел меня из раздумий. Я повернула к ней голову, как раз заметив, что она вытащила из бокового кармана рюкзака Джин-Хо коробку спичек. - Да у нее даже спичек нет! - и всунула в мои руки коробок.

\- Да мне, по сути, спички без надобности, - щелкнула пальцами и на ладони появился фаербол.

\- Это плохо закончится, - пробормотал Раэль. - Вдвоем они разрушат этот мир и все переселятся к нам.

\- Два босса, - вздрогнул Бенго и тут же вздрогнул повторно. - А что еще хуже - два Тао!

\- Ох ты ж, два Раджака! - из носа Мэй тут же потекла кровь и Джин-Хо подал ей платок. - Шпашибо, - пока другие раздумывали о копиях других в одном мире, я создала на руке водяной шар, заняться и так нечем. Правда, с этим можно и развлечься. Я хитро ухмыльнулась Мэй. 

\- Позабавимся немного? - воспользовавшись тем, что никто еще не пришел по мою душу, я тихо подкралась к краю крыши, видя как за мной топает Мэй, и ловко забросила в открытое окно КСА водяной шар. А потом в то же окно выглянула разозленная На Ен Су.

\- Бляха, валим! - поймала Мэй за плечо, и потянула к краю крыши.

\- Кто-нибудь это снял? - хохотала Мэй, увлекаемая мной. - Бенго, помоги Джин-Хо.

\- Да, так скакать я не умею, - хмыкнул парень.

\- Мэй, не делай того, чего потом будешь стыдиться, - выговаривал Раэль, сложив руки на груди. Но слушателей уже не было и он лишь вздохнул. - Стыдно будет мне.

\- Так, Мэй, ты как с алкоголем? - приземлилась, одернула одежду и посмотрела на Мэй, словно взглядом пытаясь намекнуть на неплохое такое развлечение. - Я лично бы заскочила в бар или в парочку и заказала бы что-то эдакое, а то нервишки в последнее время сдают.

\- Девушки, от компании не откажетесь? - с широкой улыбкой к нам подошли М-24 и Рагар, оба в джинсовых шортах и простых футболках, как уже давно привыкли ходить. И если с М-24 это было более-менее понятно, то вот такая трансформация старшего Кертье, пока его сыновья все еще частенько ходят в лукедонских хламидах, как никогда радовала глаз.

\- О, Франкенштейн уже вас подослал? - сказала я это немного насмешливым тоном, но с улыбкой, понимая, что те двое наверняка вызвались добровольцами. - Знакомьтесь, ребята, это Мэй Санву, она у нас погостит со своими спутниками.

\- Мать моя Франкенштейн!!! - завопила Мэй тыча пальцем Рагара и оглядываясь в поисках Раэля.

\- Мэй, это не наш глава, - внезапно уставшим голосом сказал Раэль.

\- Мать. Моя. Франкенштейн! - девушку явно было не переубедить, и она кинулась к Кертье старшему. - Рагар-ним, давай обниматься! - сам благородный в ответ на это вскинул бровь, но явно привыкнув к разным неадекватным реакциям со стороны людей и частенько - с моей, принял в объятия Мэй, улыбаясь, и даже огладив ее по голове. Потом его взгляд метнулся куда-то выше головы Мэй, и я отметила, что смотрел он на серьезного Раэля, склонив голову чуть вбок, к плечу. Так, надо немного сгладить углы.

\- Раэль, не будь букой, - шепнула ему на ухо, словно боясь не успеть, - мир, конечно, другой, но это как-никак твой отец, хоть поздоровайся. Не думаю что между нашими мирами такие большие различия.

\- Здравствуй... Глава, - сказал Раэль, осторожно потянув Мэй за рукав футболки.

\- Так, кто этот мужчина и почему его обнимает моя мамуля? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо, поблагодарив Бенго за помощь в перемещении и подходя к нам, как только уже твердо стоял на земле.

\- Это Кертье Рагар, он... - Раэль запнулся и умоляюще посмотрел мне в глаза. Мэй тем временем руками перебирала волосы Рагара и я могла заметить, как ее пальцы украдкой показывают жест, словно что-то стригла. Видать просила у М-24 ножницы, от чего тот начал хлопать себя по карманам, что в отличии от жеста Мэй, было мне прекрасно видно.

\- Я больше не глава, Раэль, - в ответе выручил меня Рагар, и тут же подавая Джин-Хо руку для рукопожатия. - Рагар Кертье. Отец Раэля и Раджека. В вашем мире я наверное в вечном сне, да? - благородный повернулся с этим вопросом ко мне, и я нашла силы только на кивок, сдерживая смех. М-24 принял такой растерянный вид, когда понял, что ножниц при нем не было, даже самого маленького ножика, и как помочь Мэй он не знал.

\- Очень приятно, - Джин-Хо ответил на рукопожатие.

\- Мэй, ты слишком долго его обнимаешь, - в голосе Раэля появились новые нотки, что я могла характеризовать как опасение, если судить по его эмоциям. Бенго и Джин-Хо от его тона переглянулись. - Кхм, Мэй, смотри, там Раджек!

\- Где? - Мэй тут же отпрянула от Рагара, отпуская из пальцев его волосы и огляделась. - Где? Где? Где он?

\- Мне показалось.

\- Ты перепутал своего брата со столбом? - скептически посмотрела Мэй на Раэля, переводя взгляд со столба. - Ой, Оля, а это что за импозантный мужчина? Знакомь скорее! - Мэй шагнула к М-24 протягивая ладошку, на что я только улыбнулась.

\- Мэй, это - М-24, М-24, это - Мэй, - в сердце была радость, что на моего друга адекватно отреагировали остальные, не пытаясь убить "врага" и даже не побрезговав.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, Мэй, - мужчина белозубо улыбнулся, пожав руку девушки, - позвольте мне ответить Вам тем же, вы затмеваете своей красотой добрую половину других женщин, которых я знаю, - Рагар скрестил руки на груди, смотря на Джин-Хо и Бенго с улыбкой, и я его понимала. Наш здоровяк умел быть хитрым, когда хотел.

\- Ох, какой мужчина, - Мэй прижала ладошки к щекам.

\- Путешествие прошло без проблем? - Кертье улыбнулся, видимо, вспомнив как я не раз и не два вываливалась из порталов никакущая. После вопроса Рагара, Санву округлила глаза уставившись на меня.

\- А могли быть проблемы? Ой, мы могли попасть в прошлое? Или в будущее? Или в параллельный мир, где я королева осьминогов? - Джин-Хо расхохотался, а Бенго с улыбкой покачал головой, отвечая благородному:

\- Все было быстро и безболезненно.

\- Нет, имеется ввиду легкое физическое недомогание, - Рагар мягко и нежно улыбнулся Мэй, очевидно хорошо к ней относясь. Быстро она умела располагать к себе других, этого у нее не отнимешь.

\- Я бы даже сказала, легкий дискомфорт, - кивнула я, хлопнув в ладоши. Достаточно этих разговорчиков, пора перейти к делу. - Чтож, держим путь в бар?

\- Идем в бар! - воскликнула Мэй, развернувшись, широким шагом пошла куда глаза глядят.

\- Как у нее с алкоголем? - быстро спросил Раэль шепотом у Джин-Хо, и я невольно прислушалась.

\- Перепьет хоть целый город, голову не теряет, - ответил парень и кинулся за матушкой. - Мамуля, ты не туда пошла! - Мэй и сама в растерянности остановилась перед стеной дома и оглянулась на нас.

\- А тут кто-то дом внезапно поставил, - пожаловалась она. Я только со смешком поймала ее под локоть, заведя в нужную сторону, и посматривая на парней и моих провожатых, излучая эмоции таинственности. Уж мы всем им покажем!

***

\- Я никогда не касалась ладонью потолка, - на столе бутылки с алкоголем почти не оставляли места для бокалов или рюмок. Сорта этого алкоголя были самые разные, от водки до мартини. М-24 наблюдал за игрой, не участвуя, в отличии от Рагара, в то время как я ожидала ответа остальных игроков, держа в руках стакан.

\- Давай, Раэль, - хихикнула Мэй. - Ты ведь под присмотром папочки, - благородный вздохнул и одновременно с Мэй потянулся к рюмкам. Оба выпили и уставились на мою широкую ухмылку. Раэль со скрываемым недовольством, а Мэй с веселыми искорками в глазах. Ну повело меня чуть-чуть, с кем не бывает. Ведь как-никак уже пол часа сидим тут и играем.

\- Хех, и что это был за случай? - я вскинула бровь, довольная тем, что не пришлось пить штрафную. - Это вы вместе так, или в разное время? - Рагар, вместе со мной, заинтересовано посмотрел на Мэй и Раэля.

\- Кажется проиграю первый я, - улыбался Джин-Хо. - Бенго, у тебя как с алкоголем? - тот только пожал плечами. Неудивительно, у нас-то режим немного ослаблен, мы с Франкенштейном то и дело прикрываем глаза на шалости парней, а Франкенштейн из другого мира явно бы не одобрил проверку под названием "как быстро упивается модифицированный?". М-24, словно дополняя Бенго, похлопал по плечу Джин-Хо.

\- Именно поэтому я не играю в это, - дальше к этому разговору я не прислушивалась, так как Мэй хихикнула и подмигнула Раэлю.

\- Мы с Раджаком играли. Ловили солнечных зайчиков. Я стояла на плечах у Кэриаса, мне лет шесть было, - пояснила она. - Ну а Раэль не хотел проигрывать и немного переборщил с прыжками. Представляете лицо Франкенштейна когда он увидел дыру в потолке?!

\- А-ха-ха, представляю, - не обращая внимания на переговоры М-24 и Джин-Хо, рассмеялась со слов Мэй. - Ладно, Рагар, твоя очередь.

\- Я никогда не... - благородный задумался, крутя в руке стакан с виски. А потом улыбнулся, смотря на нас всех. - Я никогда не путешествовал по другим мирам.

\- У-у, дружище, - с хищной улыбкой повернулась к благородному, разве только не хихикая. - Пьешь штрафную, М-24 вне игры, так что сейчас бы выпили все.

\- Ох, - Кертье-старший с изумлением посмотрел на своих соигроков, и вздохнув, выпил порцию алкоголя. Что-то там пробормотал Раэль, и Мэй, что сидела рядом с ним, расслышав его слова, фыркнула. М-24 же на его слова только ухмыльнулся. Мне даже стало на минуту интересно, но Мэй задала вопрос, отвлекая мое внимание.

\- Кто следующий? - спросила она.

\- А сейчас как раз и Раэля очередь, - я подперла кулаком подбородок, с улыбкой смотря на благородного. - Давай, малой, я в тебя верю, - Раэль, словно в ответ, взмахнул головой откинув челку и придвинул к себе первую попавшуюся рюмку. Мэй на миг закусила губу, явно сдерживая смех, и наклонилась к нему, что-то прошептав на ухо.

\- Я никогда не целовал Франкенштейна! - он даже вскочил, и уже было задохнулся от негодования, а Мэй расхохоталась колотя ладошкой по плечу сидевшего рядом Бенго.

\- Ай-яй-яй, и это хорошо так другого ближнего подставлять? - мой тон, когда я ответила Мэй, не был обижен, даже со смешинкой, но в глазах явно читалось намерение мести. Глаза Мэй загорелись принимая вызов. Но когда Бенго, отвернувшись, не глядя взял стакан, мы забыли о своих вызовах и прочем и уставились на него открыв рот.

\- Та...Бенго? - посмотрела на стрелка в полном ауте, потом на Мэй, и потом снова на Бенго. Я невольно замерла, не зная что сказать, даже остановилась рука с рюмкой джина на полпути к цели. Снайпер, никому не отвечая, медленно выпил содержимое стакана, поставил его на стол и, кашлянув в кулак, уставился вдаль ни на что не реагируя. Ответ на вопрос, как на подобное реагировать, в голове упрямо не находился, даже подобная ситуация не представлялась.

\- Интересно, - пробормотала Мэй.

\- Мамуля, я удивляюсь твоему удивлению, - фыркнул, скаламбурив, Джин-Хо. - Ты забыла какое задание дала мне, когда я в карты проиграл? - Мэй на миг задумалась, а потом ее губы растянулись в улыбке. - Я признался в неоднозначных чувствах к своему начальнику, когда проходил практику. Это ещё полбеды, потому что он потом стал заваливать меня подарками и приглашениями посетить его виллу в Греции. А Йонг убегал от полицейских в её вечернем платье, крича, что он инопланетная красотка Йонгида, которая спустилась на землю чтобы выйти замуж за Папу римского, - я рассмеялась от этих рассказов, правда когда волна смеха прошла, мельком посмотрела на Бенго, с явным подозрением, а потом перевела взгляд на Мэй.

\- Я даже уже боюсь твоей очереди. Хорошо что мы не играем в карты.

\- Так еще не вечер, - пожала плечами Мэй.

\- Насчет вечера это ты права, - я улыбнулась девушке, а Раэль хлопнул ладонью по столу, глядя на меня как на вселенское зло.

\- Мне казалось, что ты позвала ее в гости, - он кивнул на Мэй, - чтобы провести экскурсию, сводить в зоопарк, на карусели. И кстати, еще не поздно сменить дислокацию. Вы... Вы ведёте себя не как ответственные взрослые люди. И привлекаете много внимания, - на возмущение Раэля у меня только заинтересованно поползла вверх бровь.

\- Раэль, душка, если тебе что-то не нравится, то иди, прогуляйся, - улыбнулась ему мягко, прикрыв глаза, правда, когда открыла их снова, там было поистине дьявольское выражение лица. - Тебя никто не держит и даже не заставляет играть. А вот мешать другим не сто-оит...

\- И оставить ее с тобой? - Раэль поджал губы. - Я несу за нее ответственность. Ты знаешь что означает это слово?

\- Ох, это не хорошо, - покачал головой Джин-Хо. Мэй же только нахмурилась и положила руку на плечо Раэля.

\- Давайте будем благоразумны.

\- Лучше тебе меня не злить, - я поднялась, наклонившись над Кертье. - Теперь я довольно раздражительна, могу и не сдержаться. А твой папа вряд ли обрадуется такому шоу, - приподняла бровь, в открытую угрожая. Не вижу нужды сюсюкаться перед Раэлем. А уж тем более воспитывать! Мне и нашего Раэля иногда хватает выше ушей.

\- Мой отец в вечном сне, - поднял голову Раэль. Я с каменным лицом и ходячими желваками смотрела на него. - Ты слишком много о себе думаешь, считая что напуга-а-а-ала-а! Мэй! - парень подскочил, уронив стул, и, приплясывая, едва не наступил на Бенго, который, когда Кертье выскочил из-за стола, рухнул со стула. Рагар тяжело вздохнул, а М-24 тронул меня за плечо. Бенго поднялся, а Раэль запустил руку в штаны и выгреб оттуда кубики льда. Мэй с самым невинным видом пожала плечами.

\- Оля, прости его, он недавно пережил смерть брата, поэтому его немного ... Эм, штырит иногда.

\- Ольга, вдох-выдох. Наберись терпения, он ведь еще _ребенок_ , - я еще с минуту посмотрела на этот цирк-шапито. Меня очень сильно выводил из себя тот факт, что вот эта вот мелюзга грозилась нам прервать отдых. А я ведь уже так давно хотела расслабиться! Но до меня в итоге дошли слова нашего Эмыча, так же и не пропустила его подчеркивания тоном слова "ребенок". Он прав, теперь терпение всяких закидонов должно стать моим другим именем, тройка детей, как-никак, ждет меня дома. Прикрыла глаза и последовав рекомендации вдохнула и потом медленно выдохнула. Когда открыла глаза, мои глаза встретились с Мэй.

\- Хорошо, продолжим, думаю?

\- Спасибо, - Мэй извиняюще улыбнулась нам с М-24 и кивнула. - Гарсон! Абсент мне! Чья очередь?

\- Твоя, - улыбнулся М-24, а я с неким предвкушением посмотрела на Мэй, наливая себе в стакан водки. На изумленный взгляд Рагара только плечами пожала. Ну подумаешь, водка, а не что-то другое.

\- Гулять так гулять.

\- Ну, не буду доводить Раэля, поэтому я простенько, - Мэй приобняла Кертье за плечи, подняла рюмку на уровень глаз и обвела всех взглядом. - Я никогда не танцевала стриптиз, - я не притронулась к алкоголю, на моей памяти не было случаев со стриптизом, даже за закрытыми дверями нашей с Франкенштейном спальни, потому посмотрела на Рагара, который тоже не спешил пить а потом, уже с интересом, на гостей. Джин-Хо хмыкнул и они с Бенго потянулись к рюмкам. А Мэй подперла щеку рукой и уставилась на Рагара.

\- Что, ни разу? А ведь зря. Но это ничего, еще не вечер, - Рагар отрицательно замотал головой на слова Мэй и она захихикала. - Бенго, да ты шалун, - снайпер густо покраснел, я явно почувствовала от него эмоции дикого смущения, а потом и зависти, когда тот кинул взгляд на М-24, видимо жалея, что не отказался от игры еще до ее начала. Но отступать не стал и одним махом выпил, вот молодчина.

\- Интерееесно, - я улыбнулась широко, наверняка напоминая окружающим чеширского кота, и с ожиданием посмотрела на Бенго. - Ну давай, Дон Жуан, твоя очередь.

\- Я Бенго, - приподнял бровь парень. - Ладно, хм, я должен сказать то, чего никогда не делал? Я никогда, - он кинул мимолетный взгляд на Мэй и отставил взятую раньше в руку рюмку, - никогда не был пиратом, - кивнула Бенго, а потом посмотрел на Мэй немного ожидающие.

\- Хах, - Мэй выпила одну рюмку. - Первый корабль, - потом другую. - Второй корабль. Третий.

\- Мэй, - Раэль расширившимися глазами проследил как невеста его брата тянется за пятой порцией алкоголя.

\- Все хорошо, порось, их всего-то восемь было. Я все правильно делаю? - подняла она взгляд на меня, пока я, округлив глаза, смотрела как пьет Мэй, но улыбки с губ не стерла, ответив только спустя какое-то мгновение.

\- Обычно конечно пьют только раз, но ты продолжай, продолжай, - Рагар на это только тяжело вздохнул. Конечно, учитывая что Мэй не пьянеет, это пустая трата алкоголя, но вдруг нам получится ее хотя бы захмелить? - Франки денег выделил достаточно.

\- Моя очередь, - Джин-Хо поднял и со стуком опустил стакан на стол. - Я никогда не носил платье, - и хитро на всех нас посмотрел.

\- Это называется мухлеж!

\- Так, а кто моя мамулечка?! - подмигнул Мэй парень.

\- Твою-то, вот так, зачистую, - вздохнула, один махом выпив водку и чуть не подавившись. Рагар озабочено похлопал меня по спине, но я только помотала головой, мол, все в порядке, потом шумно выдохнула и умоляющим жестом посмотрела на М-24 - дружище, сгоняй за закуской, а? - модифицированный только кивнул с улыбкой, а потом хитро улыбнувшись, сделал фото, отбегая сразу на безопасное расстояние.

\- Компромат наше все, - со смешком прокомментировал это Джин-Хо.

\- Блин, - Мэй озабоченно почесала нос. - Думаю здесь даже Франкенштейн разорится, если я выпью столько, сколько носила платьев, - Раэль поперхнулся воздухом, Джин-Хо расхохотался, а Мэй обреченно вздохнула, возможно, пытаясь подсчитать эти случаи.

\- Мэй, хватит просто один раз, - я неловко засмеялась, тоже себе это представив. Меня одолевали сомнения, хватило бы у бара алкоголя на такой марафон, а он, спешу заметить, не самый худший в городе! - Быстренько, пьем все кто носил, и моя очередь, - я радостно подобралась, поднимая бокал, полный до краев шампанским. - Я никогда не...


	77. Часть 76

  
_*Несколько часов спустя*_

\- ... И вот скажи мне, стоило это того? Правда не стоило? А он взял, да запретил! - Мэй с сочувствующим видом кивала, прижимая к груди ворох фиолетовых волос, пока я изливала свои переживания ей, сидящей передо мной, прислонившись к кнехту и баюкая в руках пятилитровую бутылку Джека Дениэлса, ту самую, что я получила на день рождения, от М-24. После того, как мы покинули бар, и я уже хотела вернуться, чтобы купить себе алкоголь, так как мы ничего не взяли с собой, но М-24 меня остановил, протянув бутылку Джека, за которой, как оказалось, тот успел сбегать пока мы очень неспешно расплачивались и покидали бар.

\- Его сле...ик...дует нака...ик...зать, - девушка протянула руку и погладила бутылку. - Давай его Ик! обреем?!

\- Не, я люблу его патлы, - откинула голову, чувствуя свое опьянение, и несколько радуясь этому состоянию. - Во время секса их так круто оттягивать, у-ух! - М-24 стремительно покраснел на мои слова, Рагар уже был красный, потому просто спрятал лицо в ладонях. Но никто не смел прерывать нашего диалога, насторожившись. Меня это очень позабавило, и я рассмеялась, с истеричными такими нотками.

\- Бенго, не слушай, - Мэй прижала ладошки к ушам сидевшего у ее ног парня. - Так мы обреем не там, - Мэй указала пальцем в область низа живота, - а на голове, - Раэль издал хрюкающий звук и спрятал лицо в ладонях, а я только рукой махнула на это.

\- Тьфууу ты. Так и я, о тех, на голове, - я с сосредоточенным лицом хлебнула Джека с горла - Эм... М...Двайц... Ай кароче, Кравей! - М-24 вздрогнул от такого имечка, смотря на меня. - Не в службу, а в дружбу, давай купим яхту. Зря мы что ли в портовой город тыгыдыкали?

\- Ольга, но тебе уже сказали, ночью тебе никто ничего не продаст, - я недовольно нахмурилась, вспомнив тех напыщенных индюков из бюро продаж, и тут же повернула голову к Мэй.

\- Псс, Мэй, - руками подозвала ее, случайно ударив Бенго по лбу. - А как пираты делают в таких ситуациях?

\- Пираты никого не слушают, - Мэй вскочила и ударила кулаком о ладонь. - Они берут то, что хотят!

\- Что? Где? - открыл глаза, прикорнувший немногим раньше Джин-Хо, оглядываясь. - А где мы? Что происходит?

\- Мы берем корабль на абордаж!

\- О да-а-а! - резво, как мне показалось, вскочила на ноги, и М-24 чудом успел поймать бутылку, прежде чем она встретилась с полом, или вся расплескалась. - Я хочу быть боцманом! А М-24 будет рядовым! Или наоборот! - я в предвкушении потерла ладони, а Рагар вздохнул, помянув светлое имя Франкенштейна.

\- Рагаром украсим носовую часть, - воодушевилась Мэй.

\- Рагар-ним, они собрались корабль украсть, я не понял? - Джин-Хо даже протрезвел слегка.

\- К сожалению, подозреваю что у них это получится, - услышала ответ Рагара, перемешанный с тяжелым вздохом, пока зигзагами присматривалась к каждому кораблю, раздумывая, какой будет лучше взять. Нельзя же при таком отличном плане взять какое-то корыто!

\- Рабочей силы у нас мало, берем корабль средних размеров, - давала мне советы Мэй, которая была неподалеку. Но я ее внимательно слушала, она явно смыслит в этом больше меня, опыт есть. - И если придется уходить от правительст... То есть от врага, он будет более маневренен, ну и быстр.

\- Ладно мы, - Раэль отозвался за моей спиной, - мы вернёмся, а вы? Может их связать пока не протрезвеют и вся дурь из голов не выйдет?

\- Раэль, ты не понимаешь! - Мэй рубанула ребром ладони воздух, вызывая у меня облегченную улыбку. - Это ради Ольги. Фланель должен увидеть, что она самостоятельная, ответственная и она глава семьи.

\- Он это должен увидеть, когда она уведет корабль?

\- Оля, - Мэй бросилась ко мне, поймав за руку и немного ею тряся, словно желая обратить на меня свое внимание, - Раэль назначается чистильщиком гальюна. В наказание.

\- Вот это я понимаю! - я радостно воскликнула, подойдя к Кертье и хлопнув его по плечу с такой силой, что благородный чуть ли не присел вынужденно. - Вот это дух авантюризма! Чувствуете? Пахнет бунтом!

\- Единственное, чем здесь пахнет - рыбой, - робко отозвался М-24, что-то там пряча за штаниной.

\- Знаете, а ведь хорошо, что с нами нет Франкенштейна, - задумчиво произнесла Мэй.

\- Потому что он не дал бы вам совершить множество глупостей? - спросил Джин-Хо.

\- Нет. Он выбрал бы корабль розового цвета, - хохотнула Мэй. - Все на посудину, черт побери! Берем ром и валим на Карибы! Йохохо!

\- Кхехехе, - меня долго упрашивать не нужно было - тут же широким прыжком запрыгнула на выбранный корабль, чуть ли не сбив мачту, и неровной походкой притащила к борту железную лестницу, бросая ее стоящим в порту. - Залазьте быстрее, иначе я КСА позову, что тут подозрительные личности в порту.

\- И ты говоришь это нам, пока сама воруешь корабль? - Рагар удивленно посмотрел на меня, а я только стала быстро, в нечеловеческом темпе кивать головой и как в итоге - упала с гулким звуком.

\- Все нормально, я жива!

\- В смысле позовешь? - Мэй забралась на корабль, смотря на меня, лежащую, сверху вниз и уперла руки в бока. - Ты еще не позвала? А кого мы на абордаж брать будем? О, а давайте завалим к Музаке на остров? Вот оборотни обрадуются.

\- Точно, давайте к оборотням! - я села из своего лежачего положения, и хлопнула в ладоши. - Там Музаки правда нет, но Лунарк как обрадуется! И я смогу наконец-то надрать задницу Кентасу! - в голове появилась такая соблазнительная картинка спарринга, что нам обломился тогда, когда я еще была беременна. И в этот раз без никаких поблажек, я тоже не буду сдерживать себя, оборотень он, в конце-концов, или где? Времени терять нельзя! Я вскочила на ровные ноги и перевесилась через борт, смотря на наших малость скучных спутников. - Салаги, садитесь на борт, иначе без вас поедем к оборотням! - М-24 и Рагар тут же ломанулись на корабль, наверняка тоже ожидая этой встречи. Правда, испуг, что от них исходил, немного не вязался мне с предвкушением. А-а-а, видать следить будут, чтобы я там не разнесла все похлеще чем Союз.

\- Кажется, они что-то с Кентасом не поделили, - Бенго встал и поспешил за Раэлем и Джин-Хо.

\- Не знаю Кентаса, да и Ольгу не особо хорошо, но парню я не завидую, - Джин-Хо потряс головой приходя в себя, на что я только ухмыльнулась. Дело Джин-Хо говорит, не глупый парень. - Его жизнь скоро оборвется, - это донеслось мне уже в спину, но я не особо обратила внимание, направляясь к Мэй.

\- Рагар-ним, прикрепляйтесь к носу корабля, - Мэй помахала рукой указывая направление. - Все на борту? Идем к оборотням, там такие красавцы есть, я вам скажу.

\- Мэй, не веди себя столь разгульно, - тут же подобрался Раэль.

\- Ой, да не будь занудой, - отмахнулась девушка. - Мы и тебе подберем симпатичную оборотниху. Сколько можно в девственниках ходить, - Раэль густо покраснел, но девушке ответил.

\- Это мне говорит тысячелетняя девушка, у которой первый раз случился пол-года назад?!

\- Ах ты, - Мэй с немалым удивлением посмотрела на него и расхохоталась. - А ты молодец, растешь. О, М-24, что у тебя в руках? - Мэй с ловкостью уличного фокусника вытащила у него мое сокровище. Так вот что он прятал! От меня, что ли? - Оля, давай Джека капитаном назначим?

\- Увы, но Джек умрет, - сказала это скорбным тоном, забрав бутылку у Мэй, - у нас же кроме него пойла нет! Будем его пить! - я придирчиво посмотрела на полупустую бутылку и вывод был неутешителен. Джек послужит топливом еще где-то на час, наверное, и то только мне. А нужно и об остальных подумать, поэтому я повернулась к носу корабля - Рагар, не крепись к носу, метнись нам за ромом!

\- Как самый быстрый? - хохотнула Мэй. - А еще возьми сырных шариков и селёдки.

\- Селедки зачем? - удивился Джин-Хо.

\- Нам долго плыть, это запасы.

\- Так лучше сухарей. Они хранятся дольше.

\- Ладно, если ты хочешь сухарей, пусть будут сухари. Ой, и ножницы, Рагар-ним, - благородный кивнул на это, а я вдруг поняла, что грех терять такой шанс сделать свой заказ.

\- И зефирки! - крикнула вслед уже умчавшемуся Рагару, надеясь, что меня услышали, а М-24 потряс меня за плечо, нарушая мое, итак хрупкое, состояние равновесия.

\- Ольга, мы долго не можем быть, ты же понимаешь что...

\- Чшшш... - прервала его, шикнув громко. - Мне все можно, _особенно_ сейчас.

\- Любопытно, а что происходит? - Мэй обняла нас обоих за спины. - Фланель совсем озверел, да? Ты, наконец, вырвалась из под его гнёта? М-24, не ругай ее, видишь, Франкенштейн совсем с ума сошел от опеки. О, хочешь, перебирайся к нам. У нас тоже есть Франкенштейн. Мы тебе его отдадим. Правда, парни? - Джин-Хо рассматривал судно, не особо ее слушая, Бенго лишь изогнул бровь на предложение Мэй, а Раэль поморщился. Вот ведь, вечно недоволен, зануда.

\- Надеюсь когда ты протрезвеешь, все интересные идеи забудутся.

\- Не-е-е, это меня загоняют до опеки, - я почувствовала, что мое лицо поморщилось, как только я вспомнила наш телефонный разговор, когда Франкенштейн обнаружил пропажу бутылки, а вместо нее увидел карточку от М-24, что наше празднование затянется. Чуть снова не поссорились. - "Как так можно, ты же мать, нужно забыть о шалостях молодости". Тьфу ты, будто мне срок присудили, - отхлебнула Джека, и вдруг стало горько-горько, причем не от алкоголя, и захотелось кому-то пожаловаться. - Я их люблю, спора нет, но все так резко накатило, что я просто мотаюсь с выпученными глазами, не знаю куда будет лучше деть руки, - маленькая слеза скатилась по щеке, и я ее смахнула, явно не желая нагнетать обстановку. Мэй коротко хохотнула и перевела взгляд полный непонимания с меня на М-24 и обратно.

\- Не поняла, какая мать? Чья мать? - от этих вопросов я замерла, мысленно влепив себе фейспалм. Дожаловалась, блин, забыла, что это пока что тайна, блин. Умница! М-24 вздохнул и потер затылок, явно чувствуя себя неловко. Чтоб тебя, ведь и вправду, будет мега-неловко если об этом скажет он, а не я.

\- Я недавно родила, - тихо-тихо, словно боясь, что кто-то услышит, сказала я, а потом и вовсе сглотнула, словно выстрелив контрольным в лоб, продолжила. - Тройню.

\- Мать. Моя. Франкенштейн, - тихо, растягивая слова, произнесла Мэй, от чего я немного сжалась.

\- О, с прибавлением, - сказал проходивший мимо Джин-Хо. - Поздравляю.

\- Мать моя Франкенштейн, - завизжала Мэй, со всех сил обнимая меня, а потом отпустила. Фух, еле удержалась чтобы не упасть. - Ой, прости, прости. Детишки? Маленькие крохи? Лапочки? У нее послеродовая депрессия, да? - обратилась Мэй с последним вопросом к М-24. - Ох, я вас поздравляю с Франкенштейном. Он тебя что, гулять не опускает?

\- У нее послеродовая депрессия с тех пор, как она узнала о беременности, - сочно поддел меня М-24, пока я не спешила отвечать на вопрос, и почти тут же получил по шапке. Потому что не фиг поддевать того, кто и так уже грустный.

\- Это все потому что кое-кому не стоило пихать свой член куда не надо! - возмущенно воскликнула я, словно это модифицированный виноват, при чем почувствовала, что щечки-то горят. Стыдно-то ка-ак. Вдруг раздался грохот - это Джин-Хо на моем восклицании оглянулся, неловко запнулся о свою же ногу и упал. Раэль покраснел и опустил голову, сжав переносицу пальцами. Мэй хохотала. Бенго, не разобрав что именно сказала девушка, переспросил:

\- А куда не надо было пихать...- и, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, быстро отвернулся и спрятал лицо за ладонью. - Как неловко.

\- Ну если это с его стороны было неумение держать писюньку в штанах...

\- Мэй! - тут же возмутился Раэль, но она не обратила на него внимания.

\- ...пусть он и отдувается. А теперь надо сваливать, не думаю, что этот безумный ученый плюс папаша не узнает в скором времени где ты и не примчится за тобой.

\- Ну, я отпросилась, предупредила и так дальше по списку, так что ко мне никаких предъяв, - я вальяжно оперлась на борт, глядя на море, пытаясь не подавать виду что мной шатает. Хотя, возможно, это просто шатало лодкой.

\- Да уж, подозреваю что если бы Оля пошла сейчас и разгромила Союз по чистой случайности, то Франкенштейн бы и не пикнул, - М-24 со смешком сказал, лишь покосившись взглядом в мою сторону.

\- Ему будет не до меня, поверь, - несколько злорадно хихикнула, обращаясь к Мэй. - Детки-то необычные получились.

\- Хочу их увидеть, - с маниакальным блеском в глазах Мэй скрючила пальцы, сгибая и разгибая их.

\- Мамуль, ты сейчас похожа на ведьму из сказок, - фыркнул Джин-Хо потирая ушибленный локоть.

\- Увидишь еще, увидишь, - я улыбнулась, щедро отхлебнув виски и поморщившись. Без льда оно не такое уж и вкусное. Тут же возле меня просвистел ветер и я увидела Кертье, что стал в тот момент для меня посланником богов, принесшим мне усладу от высших существ. Я поймала первое что нашла в кульке, что он принес, что могло квалифицироваться на закуску, и тут же принялась есть. - Они тебе еще успеют надоесть, уверяю. Чертовки маленькие, - с некоей нежностью промолвила я, как только прожевала, и снова укусила еду, что оказалась бутербродом.

\- О, а давайте потом и Союз разгромим, - воодушевилась Мэй, на что Раэль закатил глаза. - Накостыляем им!

\- Есть лимит нашего пребывания здесь? Час? Два? Сутки? По истечении которых мы начнем разлагаться или распадаться на молекулы? В этом случае нам срочно нужно домой, - повернулась к Раэлю, что начал говорить. Выслушав его, невольно рассмеялась.

\- Разлагаться? - Бенго скривился.

\- Я это в одном аниме видел, - пояснил Раэль.

\- Что, Раэль, боишься ручку или ножку потерять? Не боись, - шаткой походкой подошла я к благородному, растрепав ему прическу. - Мы все красиво соберем в мешочек со льдом, а там уже Франки ваш пришьет что нужно и куда нужно.

\- Ольга, не пугай дите, - М-24 покачал головой.

\- Ничего с вами не будет, Оля пошутила, - Рагар хмыкнул, и вытащив из мешка с логотипом магазина маленькую бутылочку коньяка и испил.

\- Я несу ответственность за нее, - буркнул вырываясь из-под моей прекрасной ручки Раэль и пригладил волосы.

\- Рагар-ним, я детей хочу, - с мольбой посмотрела на него Мэй.

\- А неплохое мы судно захватили, - Джин-Хо подошел к М-24. - Ни у кого морской болезни нет?

\- А за себя не несешь? - едко ухмыльнулась Раэлю, правда, не находя эту тему интересной, переключилась на другую. - Ну, мне нормально, а вам как? М-24, ты вроде как впервые на борту корабля?

\- Чувствую себя отлично, - уверенно сказал модифицированный и я снова глотнула Джека, как в голову пришла идея.

\- Ох, Мэй, кстати, а вот после похищения судна что надо делать? - я посмотрела на порт вдалеке. По сути, с тех пор как мы угнали корабль, ничего не предприняли. Ни мотора не включили, ни за штурвал не встали, только то и взяли, что веревку от кнехта отвязали и кораблик свободно себе дрейфовал в море.

\- Нам нужен рулевой, пойдем под парусом, - Мэй подняла голову, потом перегнулась через борт определяя направление ветра. - Рагар-нима прикрепить к носу. Джин-Хо, ты спустись вниз и покажи Раэлю гальюн.

\- Что такое гальюн? - спрашивал Кертье, следуя за пытавшимся не рассмеяться Джин-Хо. - И самое важное - кто-нибудь знает направление к оборотням?

\- Если мне не... Ик! Изменяет память... - я прищурилась, будто их земли должны были сейчас же появиться на горизонте. - То нам надо в сторону Гренландии, - конечно, оборотни не там жили, но по пути туда был как раз их остров.

\- Пешком быстрее бы было, - робко сказал Рагар, который явно не пылал энтузиазмом на счет нашей идеи, но я прижала палец к своим губам, глядя на него довольно красноречиво.

\- Тише-тише, хен, то что Франки нет, не значит что вместо него должен другой зануда появиться. Давай я тебя лучше на нос проведу, ммм? - не успела я сделать и шага, как подвернула ногу и начала падать. Попытка восстановить равновесие провалилась, и я пробежала еще два шага по инерции, и мой забег был остановлен моим падением к близстоящим бочкам и пробиванием головой крышки одной из них. В меня тут же бахнуло запахом спирта и, поцеловав гладь жидкости, а потом облизнув губы, я блаженно улыбнулась, смотря на остальных. - А я коньяк нашла случайно.

\- М-24, встань пожалуйста за руль, курс держи по направлению ветра, - М-24 кивнул, направляясь в заданном направлении, и Мэй поспешила ко мне. - Кто дольше всех удержится на ногах тот выиграл! А Рагар-ним в наказание исполнит стриптиз. Бенго, тащи посуду из камбуза, - названный тут же поспешил вниз. Рагар тяжело вздохнул, а я ему хитро улыбнулась, приобнимая бочонок с алкоголем. Вечер только начинается.

_* Еще некоторое время спустя*_   
  


Вся честная компания сидела за столиком в тесном клубе. Музыка играла какая-то приближенная к дабстепу, местная молодежь справляла день рождения. Я с упрямством барана пила большую кружку кофе, поскандалив пару минут назад, чтобы мне налили нормальное кофе в нормальную кружку, а не тот наперсток, что принесли сначала. М-24 то и дело переглядывался с Рагаром, сам благородный сидел так прямо, как будто палку проглотил. Еще перед тем, как они сюда вошли, попросила их телефоны, выключив и спрятав под салфетницу, чтобы были на виду, но и чтобы они не вздумали их забрать. Свои же часы, которые вибрировали от обилия звонков, я прикладывала то к голове, то к шее, наслаждаясь таким странным, но приятным массажем.

\- Тебе уже лучше? - спросила меня Мэй, оглядываясь на танцующих. - Рагар-ним, ты бы пошел да показал как танцевать надо, - Джин-Хо тоже пил кофе. Бенго хмурился и иногда вскидывал руки к голове - волосы были заплетены в виде сети.

\- М-может все-таки не надо.. Ольга, может мы уже домой пойдем?

\- Рагар, да ладно тебе. Глубокая ночь на дворе, - словно в подтверждение я посмотрела на часы, присвистнув от количества пропущенных звонков.

\- Так уже вторые сутки пошли... - робко отозвался М-24, с тоской смотря на апельсиновый сок, что держал в руке.

\- Так, надоело, - я поднялась на ноги, стукнув по столу. - Мэй, пошли, споем. Покажем как надо развлекаться.

\- Точно, покажем этим старперам как надо отжигать. И лучше не будем их трогать, развалятся, а нам потом песок выметать.

\- Мамуля, ты меня обижаешь, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо.

\- Гарсон, музыку нам, леди на сцене, - не слушала его Мэй, а я, потерев ладошки, поднялась и с разбега забежала на сцену, взяв в руки микрофон, пока Мэй договаривалась насчет выбора песни.

\- Оля! - пробираясь к сцене кричала Мэй привлекая всеобщее внимание. - Петь будем офигенную песню. Называется "Ни ху...", в смысле "Ни Куя"! - Джин-Хо начал смеяться, Раэль поджал губы, а Бенго, пользуясь отсутствием Мэй, расплетал хвостики. Пока не началась музыка я решила прислушаться к их разговорам. И заодно взглядом посверлю.

\- Что я скажу брату, - сокрушенно покачал головой Раэль. - Как я ему скажу, что она приставала к оборотню?!

\- Скажи правду, - посоветовал Бенго. - Что ей нужно было одно. Его волосы.

\- Она уговаривала его раздеться, обратиться и сбрить все! - вскипел Раэль, но потом выдохнул и сложил руки на груди.

\- Я бы сказал, что самый пострадавший здесь я, - сказал Джин-Хо. - Меня домогались две девицы. Настойчивые такие.

\- В чем проблема? - пожал плечами Раэль.

\- У меня девушка есть.

\- Вы забыли о М-24, - Бенго с наслаждением запустил пальцы в волосы. - Эти двое его едва на Лунарк не женили.

От меня раздалось хмыканье, но благо, микрофон я отстранила, и оно не понеслось по залу к достоянию всем присутствующим. Тоска зеленая, бедные, деликатные мужчинки обсуждают как сильно их душевное состояние пошатнулось. Ну подумаешь, ну развлекались мы с Мэй у оборотней не только спаррингом. Кентас-то очень быстро уполз с поля боя, я на него слишком резво наскочила из-за этого его "поправилась". Да и остальные не были в восторге, когда то дрыны из Копья, то ледяные колья просвистели по округе. Подумаешь! Но зато Мэй быстро спасла ситуацию. Как же от нее Фригерн бегал, ух! Аж любо-дорого было смотреть. Но вот мои воспоминания прервала Мэй, запрыгнувшая ко мне на сцену и показывающая на экран небольшого телевизора, где уже появился отсчет до начала песни.

_Если пришло ненастье,_

_Сразу не паникуй:_

_Стань кузнецом и счастья_

_Себе накуй!_

Не долго думая, я сразу начала петь, глядя то на текст, то на парней, пытаясь танцевать, но движения становились смазанными.

_Если с любимой страсти_

_Попусту не ревнуй_

_Дай ей немного счастья -_

_Возьми накуй._

Мэй подхватила песню и, протянув руку, помахала.

_Карма прекрасна моя, верю в неё и балдею._

_Я не могу не куя, не куя не умею._

_Карма прекрасна моя, верю в неё и балдею._

_Я не могу не куя, не куя не умею._

Припев с Мэй мы пели вместе, при чем я умудрялась делать жесткий голос, так как телевизор нам подсказывал, что сейчас должен петь мужчина. Впрочем, это не было для меня сложно, я любила петь на разные голоса, и не давалось мне это сложно, хотя, подозреваю что окружающим это мало удовольствия добавило. Но сейчас мне было абсолютно все равно, это наш вечер! Одним слитным движением, что могло кем-то расцениваться как танцевальное, я притянула рукой к себе Мэй, чтобы обнять ту за шею.

_Давит начальник властью,_

_Ты на него наплюй._

_Вместо работы - счастья_

_Слегка накуй._

Я продолжила петь голосом а-ля мужик, и под концовку своего отрывка поиграла бровями, смотря на Мэй. Но девушка только пожала плечами, и удобнее перехватила микрофон. В тишине, что наступила в области нашего столика я услышала вопль Джин-Хо, вроде как "Общие увлечения это секс, да?", но почти мгновенно перестала обращать внимание, слушая Мэй.

_К черту пошли напасти,_

_Выпей и в ус не дуй._

_Если нет в жизни счастья,_

_Иди накуй._

Санву меня однозначно впечатлила. Ее "мужской" голос ничуть не уступал моему, даже если не был лучше, с хрипотцой. Ну чтож, если вспомнить, сколько она лет притворялась мужчиной, то становится совсем неудивительно. Я широко ей улыбнулась, словно давая понять, что если между нами и было какое-то соревнование, то она победила. А сама стала танцевать, двигая смачно бедрами и словно обращая на них дополнительное внимание - еще и вела руками по своим изгибам. Какой-то паренек, что сидел ближе к сцене и был в группе той молодежи, не отводил от меня взгляда, разве что не пуская слюни, но почти сразу же получил по голове от своей спутницы так, что аж я на сцене услышала.

_Карма прекрасна моя, верю в неё и балдею._

_Я не могу не куя, не куя не умею._

_Карма прекрасна моя, верю в неё и балдею._

_Я не могу не куя, не куя не умею._

Мы с Мэй пропели один раз припев, но потом началось гитарное соло, где мы вдвоем уже потанцевали себе, теперь обе смотря на молодежь, мол, глядите как надо отжигать. Мужская половина этой компании была несомненно очарована, даже не смотря на злость и неудовлетворение их спутниц. Мэй очнулась от танца, и пропела половину куплета ровным голосом, а потом во второй части куплета я присоединилась к Мэй, а потом мы снова ударились в вихр танца, когда наступило гитарное соло, стараясь сочетать музыку с движениями. Почти весь зал нам похлопал, кроме нашего столика, и мы с Мэй, отложив микрофоны и поклонившись публике, пошли узнавать в чем дело.


	78. Часть 77

Когда мы приблизились к нашему столику, после замечательного отдыха, в простонародье называемого караоке, и отбившись от пристававших к нам других посетителей, я отметила что неловкость и чувство стыда так остро висит вокруг наших ребят, что хоть бери ложку и ешь. Божечки, им послышались маты и бедная, хрупкая, мужская психика снова этого не вынесла? Рагар лежит лицом в стол, М-24, краснющий как Раэль и Бенго, замер с чужим телефоном перед лицом. Я прищурилась предвкушающее, слегка ухмыляясь.

\- А что с вами всеми? - проехавшись взглядом по мужчинам и не заметив никакой реакции я вдруг поняла, что тут скорее дело в чем-то другом. Потому и повернулась к единственно нормально выглядящему Джин-Хо. - Что это с ними?

\- У нас был сугубо мужской разговор. Ничего необычного, - вскинула бровь и перевела взгляд на М-24. Тот, видимо, снимал нас с Мэй, пока мы были на сцене, но отмер только сейчас, и потыкав немного в телефон, передал его Джин-Хо.

\- Как спели? - Спросил парень, смотря на нас с Мэй.

\- О, шикарно, - Мэй стукнула кулаком по столу. - Расскажешь о чем говорили?

\- Это мужские дела, мамуль.

\- Ну пожалуйста. А я никому не расскажу, что ты как-то в школу ушел в моих кружевных трусиках.

\- Это была случайность, - вспыхнул Джин-Хо. - Была контрольная, я не спал несколько дней, - стоило мне только представить себе эту картину, как я сразу почувствовала, что мои губы, словно не по моей воли, подрагивают от смеха. Но я смогла сдержать свой порыв, и поняла, что Мэй нужно помочь в таком непростом деле, как выбивание информации. Я решила немного потрясти своих, и потом села возле М-24 и Рагара и смотрела. Просто смотрела на них. Очень внимательно смотрела, словно взглядом описывала средневековые пытки. Мои спутники, ожидаемо для меня, покрылись испариной.

\- Мне вытащить хвосты или сами расскажете? - но благородные ни слова не сказали, а Рагар крепко зажмурился. - Хех, Мэй, похоже у них был очень-очень важный мужской разговор.

\- Сейчас все узнаем, - хмыкнула Мэй и развернулась к сыну. - Милый, а помнишь когда тебе исполнились шестнадцать и ты впервые привел девочку домой? А я зашла не вовремя и ...

\- Рагар-ним умолял отвести его в стрип-бар, - смахнув капли пота со лба выпалил Джин-Хо. Раэль начал издавать какие-то странные до идентификации звуки, а потом уставился на сцену, где какая-то девушка заунывно завывала песенку о любви.

\- О-о-о, - я повернулась к Рагару, чувствуя что мое лицо замерло, в том числе и губы, сложенные в идеальное "о". - Дружище, ты чего раньше не сказал? Мы тебе чужие что ли? - Рагар с безумным взглядом посмотрел на всех вокруг, но заметив взгляд М-24 немного смягчился, и смущенно отозвался.

\- Да как-то... Неудобно было.

\- О, Рагар-ним, а ты куда хочешь, на мужской или женский? - с неподдельным интересом спросила Санву.

\- Ж-женский, - смутившись до невозможности, пробелял Кертье, а я хлопнула по столу, заставив его подскочить. Ну, случайно получилось.

\- Значит решено. Ночь еще молодая. Пьем на печенько, и идем в лучший стрип-бар этого города, - я была невероятно рада, что благородные стали раскрепощаться, так что хотела им потакать в хотелках как только это было возможно.

\- Рагар-ним, а вы шалун,- Мэй помахала указательным пальцем, вызывая мою улыбку. - Все расскажу про вас Раджаку. И Геджутелю.

\- Мамуль, не одолжишь денег? У меня наличных нет.

\- Ой, точно, им же деньги нужны, - Мэй пошарила по карманам шорт, но нашла лишь давно растаявшую и потерявшую форму шоколадку. - Рагар-ним, М-24, вы знаете, что нужно делать с деньгами? Засовывать в трусы.

\- О, я знаю. Видел по телевизору, - просиял Бенго. - Это от возможного воровства, да? Еще можно в носки спрятать.

\- Держите, - жестом барина поставила на стол внушительную стопку наличных, а потом передала немного денег лично Мэй. - Мы ведь не упустим такого случая, не так ли? - Я широко улыбнулась Санву.

\- У меня огромный соблазн самому позвонить Франкенштейну, - красный, как тот рак, сказал М-24.

\- А то, - не обращая внимания на реплику М-24, Мэй взяла деньги, подумала, даже погрызла ноготь. - Я сейчас вернусь.

\- Он остановит все это или присоединится? - спросил Раэль у М-24 проследив за убежавшей девушкой.

\- Хоп, - на стол звякнув шлепнулся мешочек и Мэй, хихикая, села на стул. - На монетко разменяла.

\- Хах, я должен это увидеть, - хохотнул Джин-Хо.

\- Я уже себе это представляю, - широко улыбнулась, а потом расхохоталась так, что многие вздрогнули. Ну еще бы, никто еще не устоял от моего злодейского смеха. Чем-то он напоминал смех Франкенштейна, да, но согласитесь, с моим невинным видом это делает еще лучшее впечатление.

\- Мы в дерьме, - с чувством сказал М-24.

\- Все будет хорошо, - Мэй погладила его по плечу. - Мы взрослые ответственные женщины.

\- Мамуль, ты сейчас про всех говоришь или про ... - но Мэй была уже у выхода, а я рванула с места, догоняя ее, слыша голос Джин-Хо, но так и не разобравшись что он сказал.

_*Еще некоторое время спустя*_

Я держала Мэй за руку, пытаясь заставить ее идти медленнее, широко улыбаясь, за нами семенили, словно в бреду, Рагар и М-24, время от времени поворачиваясь к гостям, что вспоминали недавнее посещение стрип-клуба. Впрочем, в этом деле я совсем от них не отличилась, дополнительно ставя танцовщицам оценки.

\- Мне понравилась та в корсете, что потом в бокал полезла. Ты видела эти движения? Такие пла-авные. А как тот мужик охнул, когда она сняла корсет!

\- Ха, еще та была прикольная, у нее соски выглядывали. Не пойму, почему она так странно на меня смотрела, я ведь почти все деньги ей в трусики запихала, - Раэль и Бенго поддерживали Джин-Хо, повисшего у них на плечах и едва перебирающего ногами. Он радостно улыбался, вертел головой.

\- Вы видели, видели как матушка засыпала ей в трусы мелочь? Хах, стоит, а между ног деньги сыпятся, ахах, - он рассмеялся, запнулся и едва не упал, но благородный и модифицированный поддержали его.

\- Мне понравилось, - Мэй дьявольски улыбнулась. - Надо будет Рэя сводить в бар. А потом посмотреть на лицо Франкенштейна, - и девушка оглушительно рассмеялась, споткнулась и ничком упала на дорогу. - Оля, а мы куда-то летим?

\- В каком смысле летим? Это ты слишком быстро идешь, не даешь Франки потомиться в ожидании, - хмыкнула, посмотрев на Рагара. - Ну что дружище, молчишь? Так ведь сильно хотел.

\- Было... Захватывающе, - Рагар буркнул, осматриваясь по сторонам.

\- И которая тебе больше всего понравилась?

\- Блондинка, - от Кертье смущением несло чуть ли не за километр, явно сказал первое что пришло в голову, судя по тому как быстро ответил.

\- У-у-у, недурно, там только одна была, с секс-броней и анальной пробкой.

\- Может его кто-то из официанток привлек? - Мэй поднялась и поймала равновесие. - Была там одна с огромной, ну очень огромной попой. А может Рагар-ним извращенец. Только мы тебя не осуждаем, Рагар-ним, - Мэй взяла его ладонь и погладила. - Вот например мы с Раджаком...

\- Нуна, ты слишком много говоришь, - Раэль оставил Джин-Хо на Бенго и бросился к девушке. - У тебя может в горле пересохнуть.

\- Но я еще не узнала, кто понравился М-24. Оля, кто понравился М-24? Тоже блондинка?

\- А пускай нам М-24 сам скажет, - я улыбнулась, смотря на товарища. - Он-то рьяно идти не хотел.

\- Мне... - Мужчина сглотнул, и закрыл глаза, краснея от стыда, - Мне рыжая понравилась.

\- В сетчатых чулках? - удивляясь такой все еще яркой реакции я стала расспрашивать. - или с розовым бельем?

\- Да, - этот ответ невпопад меня развеселил, но взорваться смехом не дала Санву, что тут же стала вещать.

\- О, а у меня ест знакомая рыжая, - Мэй задумчиво подняла голову потом цокнула обрадованно. - Урокай! Только характер у него поганый, да, Раэль? - от такого поворота я рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, а благородные беззлобно улыбнулись. Но когда окружение стало слишком уж знакомым, и стали чувствоваться знакомые ауры, остановилась, тяжело вздохнув, и посмотрела на знакомый всем нам дом.

\- Ну все, пришли. Идем, Мэй, а то Франя от волнения наверняка места себе не находит.

\- Что, уже все? Ничего, мы и там повеселимся. Джин-Хо, Бенго, Раэль, мы идем обнимать Лорда и доводить Франни до инфаркта! Будет знать, как доводить Олю до такого состояния! Сейчас мы ему объясним, что женщина - это хрупкий цветок, - на лице Мэй была решительность, ее поза тоже выдавала желание отомстить за меня, чем вызвала у меня улыбку, но вдруг она остановилась и улыбнулась тыча пальцем в особняк. - Слушайте, а ведь дом как наш. А вон и мой дом, только не сгоревший. Интересно, кто там живет. Ох, идем бить Франю! - и снова насупившись она пошла вперед. Джин-Хо почесал нос.

\- Будет что вспомнить в старости.

\- Если она наступит, - угрюмо взглянув на меня сказал Раэль, на что я только рукой махнула.

\- Хм, а ведь это не наш босс, значит нагоняя от него не будет, - мечтательно произнес Бенго. - Идем в гости.

Заметив, что мои гости уже желают как можно скорее зайти в дом, вбежала по ступенькам на крыльцо. Вдох-выдох, главное, не волноваться. Я открыла двери перед Мэй, как полагается гостеприимной хозяйке и сделала приглашающий жест.

\- Мы пришли! - крикнула с порога, быстро сменив обувь, и прошла в гостиную. Дети не спали, с ними няньчились Франкенштейн, Инна Тимофеевна, Кира и Родерик, Ноблесс же скромно сидели на диване, смотря как зажатая между ними Виктория играет с погремушкой. Франкенштейн передал Генриха, которого держал на руках, Инне Тимофеевной, а сам быстрым шагом подошел ко мне, заключая в объятия.

\- Вернулась. Я уже начинал беспокоиться, что тебя так долго не было, - милый отпустил меня, смотря на Мэй с интересом.

\- Кхм, привет. То есть здравствуйте. Мы официально не знакомы, но вот смотрю я на вас и кажется будто мы тысячу лет знакомы. И чувство такое, - Мэй на миг зажмурилась, и как мне показалось, пыталась не рассмеяться, а потом скомкала футболку на груди, - будто я все о вас знаю. Например как вы познакомились с Кадис-нимом, - она лукаво смотрела на ученого. Вошедший следом за ней Раэль покачал головой, Джин-Хо едва улыбнулся сдержав смех, а Бенго уставился на стену, выглядя так, словно ожидая нагоняя. Занятно-занятно. Наверняка они себя чувствуют так же, как и я, когда впервые к ним попала. Лица знакомы, а узнавания нет. Крипово, конечно, но на "ха-ха" пробивает все равно.

\- Чувствуйте себя как дома, мы уже предупреждены, - любимый повернулся к Мэй с мягкой, понимающей улыбкой. Видать, подумал о том же, о чем я только что, в мои воспоминания он ведь схож. Остальные домашние же смотрели на всех несколько удивленно. Но как только ступор прошел, то Фрэнсис, что сидела на руках у Кирилла, начала вырываться и стала незначительно подниматься в воздух. Я тихо ругнулась и подхватила в воздухе девочку на руки, которая только оказавшись рядом со мной, успокоилась. А Виктория, сидя между Ноблесс, начала поочередно их бить погремушкой.

\- Виктория, успокойся, я уже иду к тебе, - со вздохом пересадила себе ребенка на руку, взяв от Рейзела близняшку, который передал мне ее настолько осторожно, словно она сделана из хрусталя. Опять вздохнула, перехватив девочек, и подошла к гостям, с намерением разделить эту ношу с Франкенштейном, но куда там! Эти маленькие бунтарши так крепко в меня вцепились, что и не оторвешь. В итоге я неловко улыбнулась и повернулась к Мэй.

\- Знакомься, наши доченьки, Виктория и Фрэнсис. А тот юный тихоня - Генрих, - я кивнула на мальчика, что смотрел равнодушно и немного испугано, но не прижимался к держащей его старушке в страхе. Стойкий и смелый, молодец, сынишка.

\- Для вас это обычное дело? Чтобы дети летали? - видимо, отойдя от легкого изумления спросил Джин-Хо у Раэля.

\- Н-нет, - не многим не малым, тоже удивлен, ответил Кертье. А Мэй закусила подрагивающую губу, всхлипнула и прижала руки к щекам. Но, потом повернулась к Франкенштейну сделав лицо кирпичом и переспросила:

\- Фрэнсис! - и тут же вновь вернулась в прежнее состояние всплеснув руками. - Какие очаровательные, милые, хорошенькие, лапочки. Оля, имена просто чудесные. Привет, малютки, - Мэй снова всхлипнула. - Меня зовут Мэй. В параллельном мире я почти довела вашего папу до сумасшедшего дома. Рагар-ним, - Мэй развернулась к Кертье и уставилась глазами полными слез. - Я хочу детей.

\- О мой брат, - тихо простонал усмехнувшись и спрятав лицо за ладонью Раэль, - как ты еще не поседел с ней?

\- Он вместе с боссом поселится в сумасшедшем доме, - сказал Бенго.

\- И мы все тоже.

\- Хах, меня в расчет не берите, - не согласился Джин-Хо.

\- Дети, Рагар-ним, - требовательно заявила Мэй. - Хочу детей. Пятерых! - От реакции Мэй я рассмеялась, наблюдая искреннее удивление Рагара.

\- А я тут при чем? Раджека о детей спрашивай, - сам Раджек, занимающийся в то время на кухне уборкой, выронил тарелку из рук, благо хоть не разбил, детская, пластиковая, и с ошарашенным лицом выглянул из кухни.

\- Я? Дети? - на такое искреннее изумление я только тихо прохихикала, но решила ответить в конце-концов на вопрос Джин-Хо.

\- Вам, возможно, неизвестно об этом, но частенько у людей, которые имели контракт с благородным, дети рождались необычные, - обратилась я к удивленным гостям. - Чаще всего это были отголоски контроля разума, или другие умения благородных. Но случались и другие, - со вздохом посмотрела на девочек.

\- Левитация, пирокинез, телекинез, - перечислил немного скучающе Франкенштейн.

\- Да. Это умения наших детей, - на тех словах одна из крохотных близняшек на руках, с интересом поймала меня за губу маленькими пальчиками, но это не особо усложнило мне процесс речи. - У нас с Франки контракты, причем не просто с благородными или главами кланов, а с Кадисам. Потому и детки столько унаследовали.

\- То есть, если я заключу контракт с благородным, то мой ребенок может, к примеру, телепортироваться или развивать немыслимую скорость, как к примеру Раджек? - спросил Джин-Хо. - Или это срабатывает только в случае с девушками?

\- С мужчинами - тоже, на детей так называемых "колдунов" тоже охотились. Святая инквизиция, все дела... - я уже хотела продолжить беседу с Джин-Хо, как вдруг лоб Раэлю прилетела книга с полки, а Виктория, хихикнув, внимательно посмотрела на их гостя. Спустя секунду его волосы медленно, словно от неосторожно брошенной искры вспыхнули. - Вика, нет! Это даже не наш Раэль! - в абсолютном шоке я наблюдала как горит юный Кертье, а Франкенштейн с укором посмотрел на одну из близняшек.

\- Виктория, что я говорил насчет огня? - блондиночка отвела взгляд, а потом и вовсе спрятала лицо в моих волосах. - Юная дама, я повторюсь, никакого огня в этом доме, за исключением спарринг зала. Тем более нельзя поджигать людей, благородных и оборотней.

\- Уже так на нее одну не нагнетай, - я повернулась к сидящей позади Инной Тимофеевной с мальчиком на руках. - Генри, ты тоже не швыряй вещами в других. Мамочка тебе же говорила, не красиво это, - в это время Бенго вмиг стянул с себя кофту и набросил на Раэля, пытаясь его потушить. Джин-Хо с интересом и восхищением переводил взгляд с одного ребенка на другого.

\- Раэль, ты как? - обеспокоенно спросил Бенго.

\- Ничего, - Кертье выдохнул и стянув с себя чужую кофту протянул ее владельцу. Потом провел рукой по волосам.

\- А ты молодец, - Джин-Хо надел очки и посмотрел в сторону Раэля. - Если бы ты...

\- Это всего лишь дети, - перебил его Раэль. - Просто подстригусь короче, и все.

\- О, какой забияка, - Мэй подошла к Инне Тимофеевне и склонилась. - Генри, значит. Позволь дать тебе совет, - Мэй перешла на шепот, наклонившись к моему сыну. Как бы я ни старалась, услышать, что она ему говорит я не смогла. Но не опасалась, Мэй я доверяла. Вскоре девушка чуть отстранилась, изогнув бровь. - О, молодой человек, вижу вы меня поняли. Франкенштейн, Оля, у вас невероятно умные, сообразительные дети. Ох, извините, что я сразу не представилась. Меня зовут Санву Мэй, - она улыбнулась и поклонилась Инне Тимофеевне.

\- Еще бы они такими не были, при таких выдающихся родителях, - с шальной улыбкой посмотрела на своих дочек, что держала на руках, и чмокнула в щеку Фрэнсис, на что близняшки ответили мне тем же, синхронно целуя чуть ниже щеки, словом, куда смогли дотянуться.

\- Умные, умные, - Инна Тимофеевна немного покачала в руках Генриха, слыша его довольное агуканье и с легким прищуром посмотрела на Мэй, - Вот я Кирюше уже сколько говорю о внуках, а тот все в холостяках. Ведь детки - такое счастье! Да и ты, девушка, я смотрю не робкого десятка, могла бы расшевелить его, не будь уже у тебя другого за сердцем. Ах, - бабушка Инна вздохнула, улыбаясь Санву. - Напоминаешь мне сестру мою, будет земля ей пухом, такая же оторва была в юности. Не раз и не два на меня все валила, - Инна Тимофеевна посмотрела на остальных, вздохнув. - Франкенштейн, я понимаю Ольгу еще, двое суток дома не была, но ты-то? Что гостей держишь на пороге? - Слыша подобное, я хитро ему улыбнулась и даже не пытаясь защитить, села на диван, опуская на него дочек. Снова его Инна Тимофеевна гоняет, и снова она по моей стороне. Отличное чувство. К нашей диванной компании тут же потянулся Генрих, как только заметил мой расслабон и широкую улыбку.

\- Инна Тимофеевна, передадите мне Генриха? - старушка без слов отдала мне дите, положив его на грудь, а сама вернулась к Мэй.

\- Да, бывают такие личности, - вздохнула Мэй, отвечая старушке. - Лишь бы на других вину спихнуть, не могут найти силы ответить за свои поступки.

\- Кха, кха, - выразительно кашлянул Бенго.

\- Тебе нехорошо? - участливо спросила Мэй. - Может воды?

\- Нет, нет, все хорошо.

\- Ну и отлично. Инна Тимофеевна, пока хозяин этого гостеприимного дома решает предложить нам чай, кофе или уйти, поговорим о вашем внуке. Он убежденный холостяк? Не хочет заводить семью из-за каких-то принципов или еще не нагулялся?

\- Я вообще-то тут присутствую, - немного раздраженно ответил Кира, показав язык Виктории, отчего та рассмеялась. - И у меня есть уже девушка.

\- Так почему ты ей не сделаешь предложение? - Инна Тимофеевна тут же ответила, на что оборотень только закатил глаза, видать, это был уже не первый их похожий разговор, что заставило меня рассмеяться. Бабушка Инна явно времени зря не теряет, прессует Кирилла пока еще здесь находится. Кроме моего смеха стал раздаваться гогот малышни и я подозвала к себе Мэй.

\- Кирюша это М-21, - зачарованно пробормотала Мэй и подошла ко мне. - Еще планируете тройняшек? Или пятерняшек?

\- Нет, нет, я детей больше не хочу, разве что если Франкенштейн рожать будет, - хитро посмотрела как ученый напрягся и отвернул голову, явно притворяясь что не слышит этого разговора. - Мы вообще-то на днях...

\- Завтра, - педантично уточнил блондин.

\- Да, завтра. Так вот, мы отправляемся в путешествие по Европе. Я вас потому и позвала именно сейчас, чтобы вы тоже в этом поучаствовали. Как смотришь на это?

\- Мать моя Франкенштейн! - Мэй обрадованно вдохнула полной грудью. - С тобой хоть на край света!

\- Так это еще не все? - обреченно спросил Раэль, а я бросила в их сторону взгляд как раз, когда Джин-Хо сочувствуя похлопал его по плечу.

\- Ой, Оля, мне, кажется, нехорошо, - снова повернулась к Мэй, что потерла глаза ладошками и ткнула пальцами в наших Ноблесс. - У меня в глазах двоится. А ведь выпила всего-то бочек пять рома.

\- Ах, так ты еще не знакома с Кадисом номер два? - облизала губу, улыбаясь так широко, что некоторые вздрогнули. Франкенштейн, вздохнув, забрал у меня Генри, и я тут же вскочила с близняшками на руках, ловко передавая их Ноблесс, буквально силой воли давя сопротивление моих крошек. - Цени прикол. Близняшки с близняшками.

\- Он настоящий, - Мэй во все глаза пялилась на мужчин с детьми потом хохотнула. - А как вы их различаете? Ленточки где-то повязали, да?

\- У Раймонда волосы чуть вьются, глянь, - я наклонилась к Мэй, шепча это ей на ухо, чтобы никто не услышал, а потом отстранилась, состроив печальную мину. - Ох, так сложно их различать, я-то только по связи контракта и различаю, иногда все равно иногда путаюсь, - Мэй чуть склонилась и внимательно рассмотрела Рейзела, потом так же поступила и с Раймондом. И восхищенно округлила глаза.

\- Хах, а я то, наивная, думала меня ничем не удивишь. Слушай, Оля, а он очень даже ничего, - Мэй оглянулась на меня, ткнув пальцем в Раймонда, потом вновь развернулась к нему. - Кадис-ним, а вы не думали отрастить волосы скажем, как у Рагара? Вам бы очень пошло, - оба Кадисы, посмотрели сначала на Мэй, потом друг на друга, потом на близняшек, которых держали на руках, и снова на Мэй.

\- Нет, - ответ прозвучал очень синхронно, и я улыбнулась, тихо удаляясь от Кадисов, из партизанки подмигивая своим дочерям. А потом повернулась к Франкенштейну, и заметив, что тот наконец-то пригласил к столу гостей, всплеснула руками и довольно потерла ладонь об ладонь.

\- Ну что, парни, вы готовы на увлекательное путешествие? - Бенго кивнул, а Джин-Хо потер ладонь о ладонь, совсем как я только что.

\- Я только за. Отличный отпуск выходит.

\- Брат будет волноваться.

\- Эй, матушка ведь под твоим присмотром, так?

\- Да, - Раэль, подумав, медленно кивнул на слова Джин-Хо.

\- И потом, - парень поправил очки, лукаво посмотрев на младшего Кертье, чем вызвал у меня улыбку - я уже догадывалась об следующим аргументе, - ты не можешь уйти, не поздоровавшись с мисс Сейрой, которая, я полагаю, и здесь существует.

\- Сейра?! - Раэль, до этого стоявший в расслабленной позе сложив руки на груди, подобрался, напрягся и провел ладонями по обгоревшей шевелюре. - Будет невежливо, если мы уйдем так, не поприветствовав ее.

\- Точно-точно, - кивнул мне, пряча усмешку, Джин-Хо. Я присела возле них, облокотившись на колено и уронив подбородок на ладонь.

\- Я вам сложила предложение, которое невозможно отвергнуть, - подмигнула Джин-Хо, как самому согласному со мной. - Если потеряетесь, я вас не смогу доставить назад, а дядя Баддувкрёур не будет ради вас нарочно приходить сюда. Я надеюсь по крайней мере на это... - я вздохнула, а потом прыснула, смотря как Раэль снова оглаживает свою пригоревшую прическу. - Кертье, боюсь тебе ничего не светит, здешний ты очень успешно ухаживает за Сейрой.

\- Кто такой Баддувкрёур? - спросил Джин-Хо.

\- Наш местный бог, вроде как, - ответил Бенго и вздохнул. Чтож, я его могла понять, Баддувкрёур не слишком увлекательная личность.

\- Много ты понимаешь, - Раэль перестал ощупывать волосы. - Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь. Это обычная вежливость. Я здесь не глава, да? - тихо спросил он метнув короткий взгляд на меня. - До смерти брата я был немного, немного... - он нахмурился подбирая слова. - Мисс Сейре тяжело приходится?

\- Немного хамский, дерзкий и стервозный? - не сдержавшись, уточнила у Кертье, приподняв бровь и шально улыбаясь. Раэль кашлянул и с усилием потер шею слыша эти эпитеты в свой адрес. - Нет, ты тут не глава, тут ты опомнился сам по себе. А Сейре не так уж и тяжело, отец ей во многом помогает, - мой взгляд метнулся к Кадейрну, что посмотрел на меня немного неодобрительно. - Я бы даже сказала, чрезмерно опекает.

\- Да, ты ведь оживила всех глав, - Раэль кивнул. - Хорошо, что так. Так, кхм, где в данный момент мисс Сейра?

\- Франки, где Сейра?! - я крикнула через всю гостиную, будто бы волнуясь что в другом случае меня не услышат. - Тут Раэль уже вздыхает! - губы посетила шальная улыбка, а Франки вышел с подносом, смотря то на меня, то на гостей.

\- Так с Раэлем и гуляет, - Франкенштейн усмехнулся мне, и ставя поднос, склонился, целуя в губы. - Правда с ними вроде как Юна и Суйи с Урокаем.

\- Ух ты, любовь, - рядом со мной вдруг появилась Мэй. - Юна и Суйи гуляют с красноволосой... Урокаем? Вы за ним хорошо приглядывайте, чтобы девочек не обижал. Они ведь такие малышки, а он здоровенный болва...ой, а где Родерик? Он здесь или в Лукедонии? Жаль он с нами в стрип-бар не ходил. Показал бы Рагар-ниму как надо на сцене с девушками отжигать.

\- Меня не спрашивай, я после отсутствия меньше твоего знаю, - с усмешкой покачала головой. - Шастают туда-сюда, понимаешь ли. Кстати, Франкенштейн, где все?

\- Жучару я выслал вместе с Музакой в земли оборотней, они просили прислать Музаку ради какого-то важного совещания, а Кэриаса выслал с Эшлин на тренировку на остров.

\- Пользуешься моментом? - ухмыльнулась, и Франкенштейн ответил мне тем же.

\- А то. Эшлин делает большие успехи, нужно было ей оппонентов сменить, а то все ближний бой и ближний бой.

\- Хах, Музака, наверное, просто сумасшедший папаша? - спросила Мэй. - И как он отпустил Эшлин от себя? Почему в кармане не носит?

\- Если бы я в свое время ему бы не потолковала на эту тему - носил бы, - усмехнулась и отметила что Франкенштейн присел к нам, с улыбкой слушая Мэй.

\- Я уже конечно знал это, но приятно увериться в том, что ты такая умная девушка, Мэй Санву. Далеко пойдешь.

\- Приятно слышать подобный комплимент, - Мэй улыбнулась и посерьезнела. - Должна сказать, что я вами безмерно восхищаюсь, вы - невероятно умный, потрясающий, вы - образец для подражания.

\- Ох, как приятно слышать это и понимать что и в другом мире есть особы, способные по достоинству настоящего гения, - Франкенштейн кивнул на слова Мэй, - неудивительно, что ты пользуешься популярностью и признанием. Оценить по достоинству другого человека - тоже дар.

\- В нашем мире ваш гений на устах у некоторых людей, вызывая у парочки зависть. Вам даже памятник поставили. Мне неловко вас утруждать, но у вас не будет стакана молока?

\- Конечно-конечно, - Франкенштейн с милой улыбкой ответил Санву, и поднялся на ноги, уходя из нашего общества. Мэй проследила, чтобы он отошёл достаточно далеко и наклонилась ко мне.

\- Лунарк высекла из камней около десятка его статуй и искромсала в ярости, - шёпотом пояснила она свои слова про памятник. - Было весело. Мне особенно понравилась та, где босс стоял на коленях держа цветы.

\- А-ха-ха, - я рассмеялась, слыша о популярности своего любимого в другом мире, но сразу сделала серьезное выражение лица, стоило ему только появиться в гостиной.

\- Я слышал твой смех. Я что-то пропустил?

\- Ага, Фрэнсис снова скорчила мне свою фирменую рожицу, - ответила с улыбкой, а Франкенштейн заломил руки, стоило ему только поставить перед Мэй кружку молока.

\- Да что ж такое... Второй раз пропускаю. Фрэнсис, детка, нарочно прячешь ее от папы? - Блондиночка только удивленно смотрела на Франкенштейна, видимо, осознавая, что ее подставили. Мэй не сдержала смешок и булькнула в молоко.

\- Вам на видео надо снять в следующий раз, - посоветовал Джин-Хо снимая и пряча очки в карман рубашки.

\- Заведём с Раджеком десять девочек и десять мальчиков, - мечтательно вздохнула Мэй, любуясь личиком Фрэнсис, на что Раэль подавился чаем и долго не мог прокашляться.

\- Рагар-ним, хотите двадцать внуков? - воодушевленная Мэй опустила пустую кружку на стол и вдруг задумалась посмотрев на Киру. - М, то есть Кира, а может ты не знаешь откуда берутся дети и поэтому не можешь порадовать Инну Тимофеевну внуком? Ты не стесняйся, спроси у Франкенштейна, он умный и найдёт подходящие слова. И позы, - Мэй снова получилось смутить наших мужчинок, так что Рагар и Кира сидели красные, не зная, что ответить, а Франкенштейн изумленно повернулся в ее сторону. По нем было заметно что шел активный мыслительный процесс, даже я смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот в легкой улыбке.

\- Очень верное замечание, Мэй. Давно им это предлагал, кто же как не я, мог бы им рассказать о правильном половом воспитании, в Союзе подобному не учат.

\- Чему это в Союзе не учат? - Спросил Тао, заходя в зал вместе с Такео, но потом замер, смотря на своего друга, а потом на его клона, быстро вращая головой.

\- Не хочешь этого знать, поверь... - только и буркнул Кира, от стыда прикрыв глаза.

\- Привет, Тао, - по привычке поздоровался Бенго.

\- Ой, два Бенго, - Мэй переводила взгляд с одного Такео на другого.

\- Сейчас произойдет временный парадокс, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо. - Нас засосет в черную дыру или обоих Такео соединит в одного.

\- Нет, ты путаешь перемещение в параллельную вселенную и путешествие в прошлое, - объяснила Мэй сыну. Тот согласно кивнул. - Но если их соединит, то Бенго наш.

\- Еще чего, друга не отдам! - Тао запрыгнул на Такео, на что стрелок только выпучил глаза, как лемур. - Вы его вообще каким-то Бенго звали, а он Такео.

\- Это мой маленький каприз, - объяснила Мэй. - Такео не против.

\- Тао, успокойся, - Такео отцепил от себя бурчащего друга, посмотрев на своего клона, подойдя к нему ближе. - Занятная прическа.

\- Это Мэй заплела, - Бенго кивнул в сторону девушки и провел рукой по волосам. - Ты бы видел что она соорудила с моими волосами на Хеллоуин. Никогда ни примеряй на себя образ злого ученого.

\- Я видел, - понимающе кивнул Такео, сочувствующее смотря на своего клона. - Как Ольга только передала ту флешку Тао, он меня не отпустил, пока не показал каждое фото...

\- Такео, ты что контору палишь? - Тао шикнул на друга, что непонимающе посмотрел то на хакера, то на меня, наверняка заценив мой сочный фейспалм.

\- Хах, Тао в любом мире Тао, - рассмеялась Мэй.

\- Как-то я даже рад, что его с нами нет, - Раэль изогнул бровь. - Двух Тао ни один мир не выдержит.

\- Значит все здесь видели наш хеллоуин, - Мэй заинтересованно подалась вперёд. - И как вам? Франкенштейн был прекрасен, правда?

\- Да вот, похоже, что только эта тройка и видела, - немного обиженно сказал Кира, но когда понял, как это прозвучало, фыркнул, мол, больно надо. М-24 только бровь приподнял, смотря на меня, от чего я растерялась самую малость, а Франкенштейн прокашлялся.

\- Четверо... - коротко добавил блондин и в гостиной повисла тишина, которую даже дети не нарушали.


	79. Часть 78

Когда тишина стала немного неловкой, я решила оглянуться по сторонам, заметив что Мэй и Раэль переглянулись. Девушка показала "окей", улыбаясь, на что Раэль сделал испуганные глаза и отрицательно покачал головой. Мэй незаметно выставила вперед ладонь, почесала нос и обратилась к ученому:

\- Как вам костюм Ольги? Правда она была само очарование? Вела себя прилично, присматривала за мной, подарила мне котика. Ольга пример взрослого, ответственного человека. Вы наверное очень гордитесь ей?

\- Безумно, - с улыбкой сказал Франкенштейн, посмотрев на меня так, как только он умел и вызывая приятное тепло в груди. - Как самим собой горжусь.

\- А я... - растерянно отозвалась я, посматривая на всех вокруг, - а я пожалуй предложу исправить это досадное упущение и прямо сейчас посмотреть все вместе фотографии с Хеллоуина, что скажете?

\- Я за, - вытянул руку Джин-Хо.

\- Разве тебе Тао не показывал? - спросила Мэй.

\- Ну, Тао мне показывал, но думаю остальным интересно будет, - неловко улыбнулась Кире и М-24, на что те явно продолжили дуться, так как я почувствовала эмоции обиды и неудовольствия, хоть М-24 и покачал головой.

\- Может не надо? - умоляющим тоном попросил Бенго.

\- Ах, Сэйра там была... В общем я тоже за, - Раэль важно кивнул и с ним были согласны пожалуй все, что находились в зале.

*После просмотра фотографий*

\- Мне кажется это была так себе идея... - смущенно проговорил Такео, волосами которого играли близняшки, словно пытаясь повторить прическу с фотографий. Регис, который пришел в дом примерно в середине просмотра и теперь с краснющим лицом смотрел в пол, скрестив руки, и не реагировал даже на подколки Киры, который этим фактом не казался особо расстроен, а просто нашел себе новую жертву, которой был Родерик, что тоже успел вернуться домой.

\- А как по мне - отличная была идея, - протянул оборотень смотря на бывшего правителя Лукедонии. - Не каждый день такую... Красоту увидишь.

\- А тебе не завидно, что вообще будто и без костюма был, блохастик? - Кира не счел нужным отреагировать на это ничем иным, кроме ухмылки, а Мэй и Джин-Хо склонив головы друг к другу посмеивались. Бенго в сотый раз пригладил косу, словно уверяясь, что это именно коса, а не львиная косматая грива с фотографий.

\- Поначалу она, - Раэль указал на льющую слезы Мэй, обратившись к Кире, - придумала другой костюм. Ты, в смысле наш М-21, должен был ходить в ошейнике и тащить на себе картонную конуру, - Кирилл побледнел на слова Раэля, а вот Родерик злобно рассмеялся, наблюдая его реакцию.

\- Ну, у нас Хеллоуин еще впереди, Кира, - предостерег его словно бывший правитель, но оборотень не растерялся.

\- О, я надеюсь в таком случае что другой Франкенштейн еще не выбросил пуанты, а то на такую ногу будет сложно найти.

\- Хоть на ногу, а не на лапу!

\- Довольно вам уже флиртовать, оба, - хитро на обоих посмотрела и те замолчали. Правильно, я ведь тоже фантазией не обделена, как придумаю вам нечто... Эдакое. Я повернулась к Мэй и сидящий возле нее Франкенштейн заговорил.

\- Скоро утро, выезжаем после обеда. Хотите поспать перед путешествием хоть немного? И если да, то вас будить во время сборов, в случае если что-то будет нужно для путешествия?

\- Я спать, - Мэй вытянула руку. - Рагар-ним, почитаете сказку будущей невестке?

\- Меня будите в последний момент, - попросил Джин-Хо. - В моем рюкзаке есть все, что мне необходимо.

\- Я не буду спать, посижу рядом с Мэй.

\- Раэль, ты так за меня переживаешь? - Мэй удивленно изогнула бровь. - Или боишься как бы я к их Раджаку в штаны не залезла? - Раэль мгновенно покраснел так, что на глазах выступили слезы и с диким смущением посмотрел на девушку.

\- Нуна, - пробормотал он, а я рассмеялась и от слов Мэй и от реакции Раэля, Рагар поднялся, готов пойти с Санву, а дверь дома вдруг открылась и из-за поворота вышла Сейра, а после нее Раэль. Оба домашние замерли, смотря на двух клонов и заодно словно случайно - на незнакомцев.

\- Только не говорите мне, что вы забыли всех предупредить, - с волнением посмотрела на Франкенштейна, но на мой вопрос ответила Сейра.

\- Нас предупредили, - Раэль не сказал ничего. Он просто смотрел на своего клона с вызовом и неким сомнением. А потом видимо до него дошло.

\- Мне кажется, или Виктория его со мной спутала? - он указал на свои укороченные волосы.

\- Ага, такой пожар устроила, - Санву коротко рассмеялась. - И чем ты ей так неугодил? Ох, так необычно видеть вас всех. И Сейра такая же. И Раэль. Такой же милый поросеночек-пушистик.

\- Нуна, - сконфуженно прошептал Раэль.

\- Так бы и затискала, - продолжила Мэй. - А вы что, вместе, да? Парочка? Уже целовались? Сейра, как он целуется расскажи, нам, девочкам, - и Мэй указала на себя, а потом, не глядя, ткнула пальцем в Киру. Сейра и Раэль молча в ступоре слушали Мэй, благородная покраснела, а вот Раэль взорвался.

\- Какой поросенок? Я поросенок?! И с чего "нуна" вдруг, она в вашем мире наша сестра? И еще это... это поведение, эти... - Раэль возмущенно посмотрел на своего клона из другого мира, явно не зная как подобрать слова. Благородная же молча посмотрела на меня, потом шепотом извинилась и ушла на кухню. Раздался шум, будто что-то упало с большой высоты и еще покатилось по полу, а потом треск стекла. Голосок благородной пискнул "извините" и было слышно только шебуршание. Мэй прижала ладонь ко рту и повернула голову к Раэлю, лишь нахмурившемуся на слова своего клона, но промолчавшего.

\- Раэль, я так скучала по тебе такому. Маленький визгливый врединка, - и она тихо хиихикая смотрела как брат ее парня сжимает и разжимает кулаки. Но когда он заговорил, голос его был спокоен.

\- Это моя сестра. И она вольна вести себя так, как пожелает нужным. Кому что-то не нравится - разговаривать будет со мной, а не с ней. Надеюсь это ясно всем.

\- С мисс Сейрой все в порядке? - снова надевая очки спросил тихо Джин-Хо у меня. Наш Раэль, что метнулся на кухню проверить, вышел с хмурым лицом, смотря то на своего клона, то на Мэй. А потом повернулся ко мне и Джин-Хо.

\- Ничего страшного не случилось, Сейра случайно разбила кружку, - он незначительно поклонился, бросив еще один взгляд на своего клона, но потом только хмыкнул и подошел к детям, что уже основательно запутали волосы Такео. Присел рядом с ними, вскинув бровь, и Фрэнсис тут же нему потянулась, поднеслась в воздух и приземлилась на колени. Виктория посмотрела на это неодобрительно, но он взял ее на колени, и когда близняшки заинтересовались его воротником, посмотрел на меня с немым вопросом.

\- После обеда выдвигаемся, - ответила быстро благородному, получив от него кивок.

\- Мэй, - Раэль взял ее за запястье, - не доводи его, пожалуйста.

\- Эй, я ведь само послушание, обижаешь!

\- Хах, - не сдержался от смешка Джин-Хо и тут же сделал вид, будто его очень заинтересовала обивка дивана.

\- Где можно спать? - спросила Мэй растягивая губы в широкой улыбке для Раэля, что сидел с близняшками. Тот открыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то, но захлопнул его, раздраженно скрипя зубами. Зря он так, зря-я... Девочки активнее заугукали от такой реакции, пальчиками стукая его по зубам, из-за чего Раэль словно забыл о гневе, начиная корчить им рожицы.

\- Поражаюсь все-таки тому, как близняшки с каждым разом его принуждают к этому.

\- У Раэля очень богатая мимика, - Франкенштейн ответил мне, поймав за руку. - _И дурной нрав, на котором потом девочкам можно будет оттачивать троллинг_ , - это я уже услышала мысленно, и не сдержавшись, взорвалась хохотом, представляя себе эту картину.

\- Мэй, я тебя провожу, - примирительно сказал Рагар, улыбаясь девушке.

\- А я провожу Джин-Хо, - с насиженного места поднялся Кира, подозвав за собой парня. Таким нехитрым образом половина из наших гостей удалилась из гостиной, и в зал вошла Сейра, с пиалами с пюре.

\- Пора кормить малышей, - довольно громко, как для нее, сказала Сейра, и детки тут же обратили на нее внимание, заерзав в нетерпении. Все трое были усажены на диване, смотря на нас в ожидании, и я схватилась за пиалу и маленькую, пластмассовую ложечку с зеленой лошадкой. Вместе со мной вызвались кормить Франки и Сейра, показывая мне как правильно кормить детей, и уже минуту спустя я даже не заметила, как мои губы повторяют жесты Генриха, словно я пытаюсь ему показать, как нужно открывать ротик. При том, улыбка не сходила с моих губ. Наблюдая за Франкенштейном, и тем, как он время от времени собирает с подбородка и области губ Фрэнсис пюре, стала повторять за ним, незаметно для себя втянувшись в это, как вдруг ссади меня появилась тень и я ощутила знакомую ауру.

\- Ольга, да не пекись так о чистоте, они же еще совсем малютки, - цокнул губами, зайдя сбоку от меня, Тао, придирчиво смотря как я собираю с губ и иногда щек Генриха морковное пюре.

\- Предлагаешь растить их как свинов? Пускай учатся чистоплотности с малых лет, - проворчала в ответ хакеру, кивнув на Франкенштейна. - Ему не говоришь быть попроще.

\- Так ведь можно вырастить и несамостоятельного ребенка, - заметил Раэль, - если переборщить с опекой. Извини, если лезу не в свое дело, просто интересно знать мнение матери.

\- Все не теряешь надежды на мисс Сейру? - спросил Бенго, на что Раэль изогнул бровь.

\- Этот вопрос в духе нуны. Пфф, с кем поведешься.

\- Потянутся за ложкой - будут кушать сами, не вижу проблемы, - ответила я с заминкой, с грустью вспомнив какими малютками, совсем крохами я их оставляла и почувствовала на себе сочувствующий взгляд Франкенштейна, но когда я повернула к нему голову, тот уже сверлил взглядом дырку в Кертье из другого мира.

\- Мы хотим дать им как можно больше заботы пока они еще в ней нуждаются, - немного грустно сказала Сейра, поднося ложечку к ротику Виктории, правда девочка только набрала пюре в рот и тут же выплюнула все, на что благородная отреагировала спокойно, молча стирая салфеткой грязь.

\- Чтоб ты знал, что к нашему возвращению с путешествия они уже могут начать разговаривать, а ходить будут точно, - исподлобья посмотрел Раэль на своего клона из другого мира.

\- И у них не будет другого детства, как у Мэй, - еще тише, чем минуту назад сказала я, только теперь осознавая, какую ошибку сделала когда так сильно не спешила домой. Вдруг Фрэнсис, используя левитацию, поднялась на уровень моего лица, поставила ладошки мне на виски, и чмокнула, оставляя след от моркови, послушно опускаясь в исходное положение. Моя ж ты утешительница.

\- Вы так говорите, будто любить их будете только в младенческом возрасте, - пожал плечом Раэль. - Когда вы вернетесь, а они вырастут, то будут недостойны нежности, заботы и любви?

\- Не думаю что ты бы хотел иметь детство длиной в год, - я ответила на это несколько ядовито, но видя как нахмурилась Виктория, то тут же исправила свою оплошность, сменив гнев на милость. Кира, что заметил это, напрягся, показывая Раэлю знак молчания, на что благородный едва заметно кивнул, М-24 смешался, а вошедшие Раджек, Розария и Кэриас подозрительно оглянулись. Раэль, заметив их, тряхнул головой.

\- Мне кажется, или тут стало того... Жарко? - Кэриас, с незначительно укороченными с одного бока волосами спросил у Розарии, но благородная благоразумно промолчала.

\- Никак не привыкну к этому, - сказал Кертье младший, которого я привела с собой.

\- Это мода такая? - спросил Бенго, рассматривая прическу Кэриаса. - Здесь в моде ассиметрия? Интересно.

\- Стилист у нас Вика, - я со смешком посмотрела на Блостера, а тот смутился, и отвел взгляд. - И заодно блюститель адекватности в доме.

\- Просто признай, что малышня делает все, лишь бы тебе угодить, - М-24 усмехнулся, и подошел к девочкам, погладив их по голове. Бенго беспокойно озирался по сторонам и на всякий случай слегка отодвинулся. Но его тут же поманил Раэль и Бенго вновь придвинулся к главе и пригнулся к нему, потому что Раэль заговорил шепотом. Я не услышала, о чем они там шепчутся, но было немного неприятно. Ну по сути, их дело, но вот Вике, похоже, такое не нравилось, зыркала она на всех не очень одобрительно. По сути, другие тоже заметили эти перешептывания, и расслабились только тогда, когда те двое перестали шушукаться.

\- Такео, Раэль, а вы уверенны, что не хотите отдохнуть? Путь будет долгим и возможно изматывающим, - заинтересованно спросила Розария, которая была одной из первых, кто облегченно вздохнул после совещания наших гостей.

\- Я, пожалуй, отдохну, раз есть время, - согласно кивнул Бенго.

\- Покажите, где спит Мэй, я побуду с ней до пробуждения, - Раэль поднялся и пояснил. - Она только три дня назад была подростком и ей до сих пор могут сниться кошмары.

\- Она в своей комнате, - быстро ответила я, но потом махнула головой, вспоминая, что это может прозвучать несколько странно, и решила уточнить. - Ну, в смысле в той комнате, где в вашем мире ее комната.

\- Благодарю, - Раэль кивнул и ушел.

\- Интересно, а в моей комнате кто? Тоже Такео? - заозирался наш последний оставшийся в зале гость.

\- Да, вместе с Тао. Но у нас есть свободная гостевая, - я повернулась к Бенго, а потом стала осматриваться на предмет того, кто мог бы проводить нашего гостя, задержавшись на Кире. - Проводишь, когда Бенго захочет пойти?

\- Конечно, - оборотень кивнул, поднимаясь со своего места.

\- Здешний я высыпается деля комнату с Тао? - спросил Бенго, поднявшись следом за Кирой. Я мягко улыбнулась, предсказывая ответ Киры.

\- Никто не говорил о высыпании... - хмуро произнес Кира, и я улыбнулась, смотря на дочек, чтобы не спалиться в подслушивании. Ну уж очень хотелось послушать, что там кто про другого домашнего говорит. - Частенько и мы вместе с М-24 из-за вас недосыпаем, взяли себе за традицию делать ночные посиделки. Но здешний ты не жалуется, вроде как, привык, - наступила небольшая заминка в речи оборотня. - Блин, прости, так не привычно так говорить, - я вздохнула, и перестала подслушивать этот разговор. Всем нам придется немного привыкнуть к тем странностям, которые я с собой принесла. Хотя, если суммировать все это, то списочек получается ну очень уж длинным. Тут и тупой заметит, что канон я похерила знатно. Но как ни странно, я была этим фактом более чем довольна.

Как только гости удалились, меня унес вихрь рутины, если так можно назвать нашу жизнь. Придерживая на руках Викторию, я слушала Франкенштейна, что рассказывал мне об тонкостях модификаций товарищей Шинву. Сам рыжик категорично отказался от предложений оставить своих друзей, и торчит в лаборатории. Но осложнений, которые мы ожидали хотя бы в случае с Ик-Ханом, не было. Кроме того, естественно, что уже успело произойти. Девушкам тоже требовалось усиленное внимание, их организмы были очень слабенькими, иммунная система считай ни к черту, приходилось особое внимание уделять регенерации. На такое я только кивнула, и отметив, что Вика уснула под голос Франкенштейна, я еще немного ее подержала на руках, а потом, поцеловав в лобик, отложила в манеж. Оказалось, что детские кроватки к приходу наших гостей, Франкенштейн сложил и перенес в нашу комнату, умно рассудив что манеж достаточно большой для всех трех малышей и они предпочитают именно там откладывать детей для сна. Если конечно кто не желает держать все время маленьких на руках, как сейчас их держали Сейра и Рагар. Но заметив, что я поднялась, они поднялись вместе со мной и тоже отнесли детей к манежу. Встретившись с моим заинтересованным взглядом, благородная улыбнулась.

\- На руках спать тоже не очень удобно. Деткам нужен удобный матрас и место для маневра, - я задумчиво кивнула, соглашаясь с этим. Чтож, пробелы в воспитании детей у меня имеются, но зато так же имеются те, кто подстрахует.

Следующий разговор, который я отбыла - это был разговор с Кэриасом. Тот поведал мне об умениях Эшлин с такой эмоциональностью, словно развитие нашей юной полукровки - только и исключительно его заслуга. Розария пыталась его осадить, что получалось слабо, но никак не мешало в восприятии информации. Стало понятно, что Музака уж очень ее пытался сдержать от порывов, но Эшлин росла на уверенную в себе волчицу. Показала Кэриасу и трансформацию, уже явно не первый день обузданную, и неплохой стиль битвы, но так как мы предполагали - девушка пока что была хороша только в ближнем бое. Сейчас она была у себя, отсыпалась, и Блостер сообщил нам, что определенно есть от чего отсыпаться. Они здорово потрудились, так что Эшлин уже под конец этой тренировки умела очень хорошо уклоняться, делала с каждым разом все шире прыжки, даже была близка к тому, чтобы научиться свободно парить в воздухе, что мной немало потрясло. Новоявленные бойцы в клане оборотней и те еще того не умели. Вот кого я к ним вышлю, чтобы погонял этих великовозрастных оболдуев, если они, конечно, все еще не прислушались к моему совету, и не стали тренироваться с Дорантом или Зураки.

Как только Кэриас начал снова хвалиться, но уже немного не по делу, и Розария начала его все сильнее осаживать, чуть ли не пуская к делу кулаки, я заметила, как пытался из гостиной незаметно вышмыгнуть Раджек, направляясь в сторону выхода из дома. Разрази меня гром, если его вот такое подражание шпиону не подозрительно. Обуреваемая многими сложными чувствами, не в последнюю очередь страхом, что снова происходит, а мне не сообщают, банально не желая волновать, подкатила к Кертье, наседая на него с вопросами как квочка. Да, я понимала, это не самая лучшая линия поведения, но мне не хотелось чтобы наш с Франкенштейном отпуск что-то омрачило. Да и не только мы двое его ждали - целый дом уже чуть ли не на ушах ходил, осознавая, что будет путешествие без всяких заданий, время, когда можно просто проехаться по миру, посидеть в различных ресторанах, навестить много достопримечательностей и это все без страха. Без опаски, что главнокомандующие засекут и пресекут этот праздник жизни, как наверное сидело в головах наших бывших союзовцев, без давления об неисполненной миссии, без никаких, абсолютно никаких проблем.

Правда, как только я уже высказала Раджеку все свои вопросы и стала нервно ожидать ответа, его лицо разгладилось, показывая мне ту самую его искреннюю улыбку, и он сообщил мне, что всего лишь навсего идет уладить некоторые дела в своем клане, и заодно сообщит Лорду, что все отлучатся от дома Франкенштейна и будут в так называемом рейде. Благородным это не в новость, по миру шататься, это ведь сейчас они привыкли что второй штаб Лукедонии - наш особняк, а раньше, когда кто уходил в человеческие земли, то не раз и не два дело не ограничивалось посещением одного материка, не то что страны или города. Его слова меня успокоили, и я попросила его передать привет от меня всем, кого знаю, и отпустила со свободным сердцем - зная Раджека, Раскрея вскоре станет в курсе всего, в том числе - параметров роста и веса наших малюток. А возможно даже, в курсе их необычных сил. На такие мысли я только улыбнулась, смотря как Раэль, вместе с Сейрой, склонились над манежем что-то тихо обсуждая между собой. 

Почти сразу после этого разговора ко мне подошли Дима с Инной Тимофеевной. Собранные, с чемоданами, они уже отчаливали к себе домой. Условились они с Кирой и Тао, что их прокатят домой с ветерком на вертолете. Где они думают приземляться, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания - я без понятия, но я надеялась на их здравый ум и на то, что они смогли предвидеть эту ситуацию и максимально распланировать, потому и старалась оставаться по-прежнему спокойной. Пообнималась с ними на прощание, еще раз поблагодарив за все, что они сделали для меня и со спокойный сердцем отпустила их домой. В гостиной остались Кадисы, попивающие чай и заверяющие нас, что они справятся с присмотром за спящими детьми, но так же с ними осталась Сейра, готовая при ночном пробуждении маляток приготовить им кашу или легкий, ромашковый чай в бутылочке. Как оказалось, близняшки были особыми любителями просыпаться ночью на дожор. Кивнув всем, и пожелав спокойной ночи, мы с Франкенштейном ушли к себе.

Как только мы пришли в нашу обитель, Франки тут же стал с жаром выплескивать на меня страсть, показывая как он соскучился. Недвусмысленно выпирающая ширинка на его брюках тоже мне об этом намекала, но я с грустью отстранилась. Пообещала что не подпущу его к себе, если будет хоть маленький риск повторной беременности? Обещала. Так что и вела себя с ним малость холодно, но думаю, что на моем лице читалась грусть, чтобы не было непоняток и незаслуженных упреков в случае чего. Тем более что грусть не была наигранной. Франкенштейн, когда отстранился, посмотрел мне в глаза, задумался... И все равно опрокинул меня на простыни, уверяя, что он хочет просто поиграть и понежиться, и что далеко дело не зайдет.

Должна признать, слово он свое сдержал. Полностью раздев меня, он оставался в брюках, словно гарантия того, что даже если будет большой соблазн - он сдержится. От такой исполнительности с его стороны я улыбнулась, и словно награждая его, помогла ему раздеться, позволяя чуть больше, но не больше чем "чуть". И должна признать, у нас получилось отлично. Мы неспешно ласкали друг-друга, несколько лениво обнимаясь и потираясь телами, лаская руками и ступнями все участки кожи, до которых могли дотянуться. Это было ново для нас, но не менее волнующе, чем секс. Была в этом некоторая нежность, игривость, но и осторожность, словно мы подростки, только открывающее понятие интимности и мудро бдящие над тем, чтобы не пересечь основной границы. Я бы даже сказала, что это немного напоминало стан сильного опьянения или задурманенности после наркотиков.

Не всегда было понятно, что с тобой собираются делать, не было уверенности даже в том, что я сама делала, но было в этом мягкое, тягучее, как карамель, удовольствие. С губ срывались стоны, иногда смешки, когда где-то что-то защекотало, как две змеи мы вились по кровати, иногда даже выходя за ее пределы, когда я стояла на коленях перед Франкенштейном, сидящим на самом краечке постели, и зажала его член своей грудью. Он, в ответ, одной рукой ласкал мои соски, а другой, делал массаж головы, иногда дергая за волосы, заставляя смотреть на него, что нравилось и мне и ему. Таким образом он и сбросил свое напряжение, откинувшись на кровать, а я, словно голодная кошка, тут же села на его животе, елозя мокрой промежностью и намекая, что не стоит забывать и об моем удовольствии. Но он не забыл.

Поднявшись на подушки, Франки потянул меня за собой, но я соскользнула на его ногу, которую он тут же согнул в колене. Я начала по ней елозить, возбуждаясь от трения, и напоследок отмечая, что и Франкенштейн повторно возбудился. Из-за затуманенного похотью разума мое тело уже дернулось вперед, явно собираясь оседлать любимого, но он поймал меня за бедра, обратно перемещая на свою ногу и возобновляя трение. Я всхлипнула от несовершенности ласк, но почти тут же почувствовала пальцы любимого, что робко, будто случайно, проехались по лобку. Прикрыв глаза, чтобы прочувствовать это ярче, я повторила движение, будучи снова награждена прикосновением. Когда я стала активнее елозить, шаловливая ладонь любимого стала меня более активно стимулировать, усиливая мое удовольствие, и спустя пару минут я уже смогла расслабленно откинуться на любимого, приходя немного в себя.

Франкенштейн, что тоже успел второй раз поймать удовольствие, взял меня на руки, и опустил в ванную, где уже собиралась теплая вода. Меня немного разморило и я даже не заметила, что любимый на минуту пропал - видимо, чтобы поменять грязные простыни на чистые, но совсем скоро вернулся, выключил воду, и с довольным вздохом присоединился ко мне, почти тут укладывая меня на свою грудь и гладя по голове. Блаженно ему улыбаясь, я стала считывать его воспоминания о прошедших днях и в ответ скинула ему свои. Вначале тот хмурился, когда перед глазами проносились картинки в плену, но когда в моих мыслях появилась Мэй, а вместе с ней и наши приключения, то любимый хохотал уже вместе со мной, обсуждая некоторые моменты. Еще немного отмокнув в ванной, мы быстро умыли друг друга, что всегда было приятным времяпровождением и несколько возбуждающим, а потом быстро осушились, не без помощи моего теплого ветерка, и юркнули в постель. Без лишних слов мы лежали, обнявшись, пока нас обоих не скосил сон. Где-то около пяти часов сна до пробуждения у нас еще имелись.


	80. Часть 79

Утро началось прекрасно, с расслабленной атмосферой и аурой уюта. Я восседала на диване и пила кофе, смотря как Франкенштейн учит Генриха подниматься к сидячему положению. Вика увлеченно ползала по полу, сбегая от Эшлин, что успела отоспаться и была вполне себе бодрая. Ох уж эта регенерация оборотня. Фрэнсис сидела между мной и Розарией, с неким пиететом поглядывая на очки рыженькой Каджу, то и дело поднимаясь в воздух, но просить их у благородной не решилась, даже ручек в ее сторону не протягивала. Элеанор делала вид, что старательно не замечает этого взгляда, но уж я-то могла почувствовать ее эмоции, в которых не было ни толики раздражения или недовольства, только лучистая, игривая, детская радость.

\- Доброе утро, - мои размышление прервал голос Джин-Хо и он сам зашел в гостиную, выглядя довольно бодрым. - Приснилось, что я проспал и ваш бог в наказание заставил меня просеивать песок в пустыне в поисках его потерянной тысячу лет назад серьги, - Джин-Хо почесал нос. - Это было довольно сложно делать чайным ситечком, - я посмотрела на него серьезно, но не сдержалась в итоге, и взорвалась смехом, очень явно представляя себе эту картину. Баддувкрёур, например, мог бы так наказать, вполне, но вот отец - неизвестно.

\- Чтож, не каждому пожелаешь подобного, - все еще слегка посмеиваясь ответила.

\- Спасибо за сочувствие, - Джин-Хо улыбнулся и оглянулся. - Я хотел матушку разбудить, но, буду благодарен если кто-то это сделает за меня. Ей Раджек снится и она там подушку слюнявит...

\- Как можно вообще издавать такие звуки во сне? - к нашей компашке присоединился Раэль, который, видимо слышал последние слова Джин-Хо и провел ладонями по розовым щекам.

\- Подрастешь - поймешь, Раэль, - Розария сказала это, не отрываясь от Фрэнсис, что начала активно штурмовать благородную, увлеченная ее очками, и я только ухмыльнулась, наблюдая эту картину. Сразу заметно, долго не робеет, своего, если захочет - добьется.

\- О нет, Раэлю просто завидно, что Сейра на него так не слюнявится, - после этих моих слов Франкенштейн хмыкнул, а вошедший М-24 похлопал Раэля по плечу.

\- Держись, тебя ждет тяжелое время.

\- Не чему тут завидовать! - мигом вспыхнул Раэль. - Это... Это неприлично! Разве можно себя так вести?! И совсем тут нечему завидовать.

\- Это все потому что ты девственник, - потянувшись заметил Джин-Хо. - И не понимаешь всей прелести женс...

\- Хватит! - выпалил Раэль с ярко-красным лицом и эмоциями дикого смущения, попытался что-то сказать, но лишь сжал кулаки и резко выдохнул.

\- Зря ты себя для Сейры бережешь, - продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало, Джин-Хо. - Понабрался бы опыта, для нее же лучше будет, да и не опозоришься в ваш первый раз. Ну, если он вообще будет. Может мисс Сейра другого выберет. Кэриаса, к примеру, - Раэль резко повернул голову, адресуя парню взгляд полный желания убить, и прикопать трупик под деревом. Тот поежился, но пожал плечами и договорил:

\- Ну а что вы хотели?! - он развел руками. - Меня Мэй воспитывала.

\- Утречка всем, - в гостиную вошел Родерик, как всегда, в домашней одежде и небрежным пучком на голове, всклоченный после сна. Интересно, а он действительно спит по ночам, как человек? Но долго с нами не задержался, сразу зарулил на кухню. За ним, смиренным хвостиком, прошла Сейра, правда та почти сразу отправилась на кухню, готовить утренний чай и завтрак. Бывший Лорд же вышел из кухни спустя минуту, оставив там благородную одну, держа в руке сыр-косичку. Я не поняла, что это за воспитание? Жрать, когда все вокруг ни росинкой во рту?

\- Жучара! Один в тихую ешь провиант от Инны Тимофеевной? Где твои манеры, тащи сыры и мойву сюда, пусть другие тоже попробуют.

\- Ну почему всегда я? - Родерик простонал, снова заходя на кухню, но мне было не до его личной трагедии. Раэль следил за Сейрой и краска постепенно сошла с щек. Джин-Хо встрепенулся.

\- О, я как раз к завтраку встал? Вина к сырам не будет? Хотя некоторые и так проспиртованы уже насквозь, - чуть слышно пробормотал он последнюю фразу отвернувшись.

\- Вино у нас есть, - с улыбкой ответил Франкенштейн парню. - Из винограда Изабелла, с характеристическим фруктовым привкусом. На выбор есть сладкое и сухое.

\- Мне сладкое, - повернулась к Франкенштейну, а после меня - Розария.

\- Мне тоже, не люблю сухое.

\- А можно и мне бокальчик? - Эшлин подбежала к Франкенштейну, умоляюще на него смотря. - Пока папа не видит.

\- Вино ребенку? Ты уже прошла церемонию совершеннолетия? - изогнув бровь поинтересовался Раэль.

\- Предпочитаю сухое, - чуть улыбнулся Джин-Хо. - Благодарю.

\- Раэль, тебе больше всех надо? - Эшлин посмотрела на него с легким негодованием и я с усилием сдержала смешок. У нас похоже намечается война темпераментов. - Я уже взрослая, пятнадцать лет.

\- Только вот он прав, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на Эшлин, которая тут же надулась. - Пока восемнадцати нет - никакого алкоголя.

\- Ну и ладно, больно хотелось, - девушка скрестила руки на груди, насупившись, и смотря злобно на Раэля, одними губами шепча "предатель". Вот только он, под удивленным взглядом Джин-Хо, вдруг озорно улыбнулся и показал девочке язык. Впрочем, она тоже не растерялась, только вздернула руку с уже проявившимся, особым маникюром и рыжей, как и ее волосы, шерстью.

\- Поверь мне, милая, ничего хорошего в алкоголе нет, - Джин-Хо покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди. - А в твоем возрасте первый раз его пробовать нужно под присмотром папы. А то будет как с моим братом, - Джин-Хо замер. - Я сейчас похож на старого зануду, да? Вот и пришла старость. - Парень вздохнул и обеспокоенно провёл по волосам. Эшлин, что до того не обращала внимания на его слова, ну, или по крайней мере делала вид, вдруг прыснула смешком, закатив глаза. - Посмотрите, седины нет, а? Теперь она, - он указал на нее кивком головы, - будет уступать мне место в транспорте? - Эту маленькую театральную сценку я, как могло бы показаться постороннему, проигнорировала, но моя улыбочка и деликатное подмигивание Джин-Хо немного показывало мое к этому отношение. Молодец, Джин-Хо, не знаю, было ли так запланировано, но ты спас нас от драки. А то Эшлин в карман за словом не лезет, а если случится, что лезет, то вытаскивает оттуда кулак. Ну и тогда уже все развитие ситуации становится ясным.

\- Ты оборотень? - немного запоздало отреагировал Джин-Хо.

\- Дочь Музаки, - пояснил Раэль.

\- Хах, я знаком с твоим отцом, милая. Не обижайся, но я даже не знаю, кто из вас взрослый - он или ты, - хохотнул парень. - Он ведет себя хуже чем моя матушка. Раэль, помнишь как они вдвоем охотились за волосами Франкенштейна?

\- Да не обижаюсь, че уж там, - Эшлин почесала затылок, явно стыдясь за своего отца.

\- Засели с засаде, выскочили, как они думали, внезапно, - усмехнулся Раэль, когда в гостиную вплыл величественно Родерик, держа в руках тарелки с сырами. Розария, уже увлеченная рассказом, подхватила не глядя кусочек.

\- Одетые в какие-то лосины, под рисунок обоев в гостиной.

\- Кричали как индейцы, на весь дом.

\- Франкенштейн на них так глянул, дом опустел в мгновение. Только он остался, Кадис-ним и Лорд, - Розария, вместе с Родериком хохотали, явно представив себе такую картину. - Представьте свою гостиную изобилирующую желтым цветом, - обратился Джин-Хо к Франкенштейну и мы с ним мигом представили себе это, малость ужаснувшись. И конечно же помрачнели, эти обои же создают прелестную, уютную атмосферу. - Это матушка с Музакой решили, что обстановка мрачновата, - мы почти синхронно нахмурились, но вдруг что-то перед моим взглядом промелькнуло. Я посмотрела на любимого, что недоуменно смотрел на погремушку на коленях, что еще недавно была у Виктории, а лоб был слегка покрасневшим. Недоумение Франкенштейна просто нужно было видеть, чтобы понять всю степень его удивления, которым он наградил нашу близняшку.

\- Хах, милые дети. И в кого у нас такие шаловливые характеры? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо поставив локоть на колено и подперев щеку рукой.

\- В маму.

\- В папу, - мы с Франкенштейном выпалили это одновременно и почти с той же синхронией посмотрели друг на друга. Вот так, значит, Франки, ну погоди у меня, я тебе еще это припомню.

\- Детям передается характер родителей, - от мысленных угроз любимому меня отвлек голос Раэля, что вдруг осознал и застыл статуей.

\- Ага, десять девочек и десять мальчиков, - подмигнул ему Джин-Хо. - Если помнишь, - благородный, в жесте полного отчаяния опустился рядом с Джин-Хо. Я улыбнулась, смотря на это с легкой издевкой на губах.

\- Вот весело у вас будет. А нам и троих хватит, правда, милый?

\- Сделаю я эту вазэктомию, сделаю, - тот только тяжело вздохнул, и Генрих от выражения его лица засмеялся.

\- Что это? Что такое вазо...томия? - мигом встрепенулся Раэль, хлынув на меня смесью из отчаяния и надежды. Ух-ты, да я вижу у него серьезная драма.

\- Мужская стерилизация, - немного севшим голосом проговорил Франкенштейн, а Родерик словно проснулся ото сна, тут же подобравшись, посмотрев на меня.

\- Ольга, ты решила кастрировать злыдня? - Он заинтересовано приподнял бровь. - Ты уверена? Он станет ленив как кот, ожиреет, фу.

\- Да не кастрация это, - посмотрела на бывшего Лорда с упреком. Уж немало живет в человеческом мире, да и еще психологом работает, хотя бы приличия ради мог бы выучить пару терминов. - Это операция где прерывается канал, который постачает сперматозоиды и мужчина становится бесплоден, но со всеми остальными функциями... Сексуального характера.

\- Ооо, - у Розарии увлеченно зажглись глаза. - Это удобное решение, и вправду.

\- Позволь дать совет, - Джин-Хо серьезно посмотрел на Раэля. - Даже не думай им такое предлагать. Мэй тебя живым съест!

\- Что я могу съесть? - сонно пробурчала Мэй входя в комнату. Всклокоченные, черные, густые волосы волочились за ней по полу, вызывая у меня резкий приступ белой зависти, сонные глаза медленно просмотрели гостиную и девушка, потирая глаза, подошла к Родерику, обнимая. Он, впрочем, не был против, только в ответ обнял. Не отпуская его и не открывая глаз, она поздоровалась. - Дети, доброго утра, лапочки шаловливые. Розар, привет. Не нашла еще себе никого? Может тебе к Лудису приглянуться? - на эти слова Каджу Элеанор только открывала и закрывала рот, явно не зная, что сказать, от чего у меня невольно вырвался смешок. Палишь себя, подруга, сильно палишь. - Хороший парень. Или тебе больше Кей нравится? - и сказала грубым голосом, передразнивая главу - в мужчине главное сила! А в женщине титьки!

\- И тебе доброе утро, мамулечка. Как спалось? Что снилось? - Мэй ему не ответила, только зевнула и причмокнула, видимо все еще не проснувшись до конца. Очень хорошо знакомое мне состояние. Нужно ее немного расшевелить.

\- С добрым утром, Мэй. Сегодня выезжаем, готова к путешествию?

\- Да, - девушка кивнула. - А где мой Бенго?

\- Спит еще, - ответил Раэль, недовольно глядя на ее обнимашки с бывшим Лордом.

\- И кто мне поможет заплести волосы? Оля, - жалобно позвала Мэй. - Помоги мне с волосами? Или лучше обрежь их! - Мэй разжала руки отпуская Родерика и сгребла руками свои волосы. И показала ему этот ворох, жалуясь. - Вот посмотри. Куда их столько? Целый стог какой-то.

\- Зачем обрезать? - Родерик нахмурился, а Розария словно очнулась, смотря на длинные копны волос девушки.

\- Да, точно, сейчас мы их красиво расчешем, заплетем, - я как никогда была согласна с прошлым Лордом, потому и усадила Викторию возле Розарии, а сама поднялась, смотря на Мэй. - Незачем пороть горячку.

\- Хорошо, вы только не хмурьтесь, - хух, похоже буря миновала, и это был только минутный импульс, - ради вас я отращу их до Нидерландов, - она протянула мне волосы, что все еще держала в руках, я почувствовала от нее не затаенную надежду, что даже во взгляде была отчетливо заметна.

\- Родерик, пробегись за расческой, - посмотрела на благородного, саму Мэй усадила на диван, откинув ее волосы через спинку и смотря на них, не решаясь пока что начать перебирать их пальцами. - Ах, как бы я хотела такие волосы. Жаль что у меня дольше лопаток не растут.

\- И они не будут мешать? А Раджаку понравится? А то у меня больше смотреть не на что, - Мэй позволила мне перекинуть ее волосы и сжав кулаки большими пальцами указала на грудь.

\- Нуна, у тебя глаза красивые, - сказал Раэль, на что Мэй широко улыбнулась.

\- Думаю, если Мэй мешаются волосы, то можно и обрезать, - Сейра вошла в гостиную, принося с собой на подносе чай. - Можно хоть до пояса подровнять.

\- Я голосую за, - Мэй оглядела присутствующих. - О, как у Раэля. Раэль, не хмурься, лучше вон, Сейрой полюбуйся.

\- Так коротко? - изумился Франкенштейн, отрываясь на минуту от Генриха, но мне не показалась идея Сейры дурной. Да, все понимаю, красота, но если Санву с ними действительно неудобно, то зачем терпеть? Раньше я как-то об этом не подумала.

\- Ну, если Мэй хочет, то проблем не вижу, - еще раз задумчиво посмотрела на длинное пасмо волос, прикидывая, сколько нужно будет срезать, чтобы получить хотя бы минимальный комфорт, - можно будет сдать на парики.

\- Да, я думаю мне пойдёт, - Мэй кивнула Франкенштейну указывая ему пальцем на меня. - Вот видишь, что умный человек говорит.

\- Нуна, я тебя очень прошу, подумай. Хён очень любит твои волосы.

\- Любит? - перевела взгляд девушка на Раэля.

\- Восхищается.

\- Правда? - Мэй задумалась.

\- Он мне говорил, что ты похожа на русалочку, - Раэль нахмурил брови вспоминая. - Из мультфильма. Как там ее, Гажель?!

\- Я? Похожа? Он так сказал? - волнительно прижала руки к груди Мэй.

\- И длинные волосы делают тебя женственной и привлекают внимание, отвлекая от кхм, - парень на миг закрыл глаза и оттянул ворот рубашки, потом выдохнул, собираясь с силами, - от... Груди-и.

\- Да? - Мэй даже подскочила. - Оля, я передумала, мы оставляем волосы! Ох, - она огорченно посмотрела на меня. - А ведь Кира, наверное, уже обнадежился, хотел паричок.

\- Кира перебьется, - я ухмыльнулась, в первую очередь от того, как довольно быстро передумала девушка, но перебирая длинные волосы Мэй, вдруг поняла, что если уж кто-то и мог бы претендовать на подобный паричок, то как раз таки Кира, если бы с кем хотел из родни, кроме бабушки встретиться. У него ведь как раз такие волосы были раньше. Я приняла от Родерика, что вернулся в гостиную, расческу и сразу принялась за дело. Причесывание длилось немало времени, но когда Мэй уже щеголяла косичками на красиво подобранных в высокую прическу волосах, начался завтрак, к которому спустились все присутствующие. Франкенштейн начал трапезу от объявления.

\- Сегодня обед будет немного раньше обычного, в четыре часа дня, но сразу после него мы отправляемся. Поэтому убедительная просьба до всех, подчеркиваю, всех без исключений, собраться до обеда.

\- Вот же, Тао не успеет собрать все свои трусы, - ехидно поддел Кира, а хакер вскинулся, смотря на него сквозь прикрытые глаза.

\- Смотри чтобы ты успел все пилочки для ногтей упаковать, а то разбрасываешь их по дому, - Тао явно не выспался, если вообще ложился спать после того, как вернулся домой. Мэй, что сидела между Такео и Бенго, с блеском в глазах переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Два Бенго, - восхищенно бормотала она. - Целых два Бенго.

\- Пилочки? - удивился Джин-Хо. - Я думал ты как наш М-21 болгаркой ногти шлифуешь.

\- Кха, Тао тогда подшутил над тобой, - хлопнул по плечу Джин-Хо Бенго.

\- Да? Хм, ну я ему еще это припомню, - наклонившись к Раэлю, задумчиво смотревшего на Сейру, он что-то зашептал. Тот удивленно вскинул брови, потом посмотрел на Джин-Хо, покачал головой и неожиданно рассмеялся.

\- А малыши с нами поедут? - спросила Мэй. - Они такие маленькие, можно просто их в карман положить.

\- Конечно поедут, - я ехидно улыбнулась Мэй и обвела рукой всех присутствующих при завтраке. И это при том, что не все были дома. - Вон сколько добровольно-принудительных нянек. Кстати, сколько у нас из Лукедонии народа?

\- Регис, Сейра, Рагар, Раджек, Розария и Лудис, - сосредоточенно перечислил Франкенштейн.

\- Лудис прибудет с Раджеком? - улыбнулась, смотря на обладательницу Кровавой Ведьмы, догадываясь, кто уломал на это Мергаса. Я ждала этого мгновения, а то паренек явно законсервировался в этой Лукедонии. Понимаю, особенности клана, но ведь можно и отдохнуть немного, отпуск себе устроить. - Это правильно, пускай мальчишка развеется немного. А вы, Кэриас и Раэль, в Лукедонию вернетесь?

\- Нет, мы будем следить за обстановкой здесь, - безрадостно ответил младший Кертье.

\- Нуним поручила мне защиту этого города, - Кэриас резко поднялся, опрокинув стул, - и я выполню свою задачу доблестно!

\- Кэриас, сядь, - Розария рявкнула на него недовольно, а Мэй - тихо смеялась, смотря на эту мини-сценку.

\- А что со мной? - Эшлин нарочно расслабленно подхватила на вилку яичницу, но я чувствовала исходящее от нее волнение. - Мой отец-то еще не вернулся.

\- Ты поедешь с нами, - я поспешила успокоить Эшлин, улыбаясь ей, - а твой отец если захочет - догонит. Парни ведь сообщат ему, где мы? - Оба блондинистых благородных закивали головой. Наша гостья этим явно воодушевилась и подобралась.

\- Музака-ним тоже с нами будет? У него такие волосы, - Мэй закусила ноготь на большом пальце.

\- Интересно, сколько времени у нас прошло? - покрутив вилку спросил Джин-Хо, но видимо, ни к кому не обращался, так как этот вопрос был сказан довольно тихо и без никакого ожидания ответа.

\- Хорошо, что мы далеко, - высказался Раэль. - После того, что мы сотворили с его гостиной.

\- Было бы хуже, если оставили бы записку нацарапав копьем о пол, - Бенго покачал головой с интересом смотря на прическу Мэй.

\- Ой да ладно вам, - беспечно махнула рукой Мэй. - Это ведь Оля сделала. Франкенштейн её простит, ведь он её... - наткнувшись на взгляд ученого девушка едва не раскашлялась, подавившись невысказанными словами. Раэль тут же бросил под стол вилку. - Ой, я вилку уронила! - И Мэй сползла под стол, а спустя миг, я отметила как Джин-Хо пытается незаметно и словно небрежно спрятать под столом бутерброд.

\- Где же эта вилка? - донеслось до нас ее бормотание, правда, немного приглушенное, наверное, тем же бутербродом, и я улыбнулась, немного восхищаясь от такого хитрого маневра. Правда, меня почти тут же отвлекла Виктория, что плюнула в тарелку сидящего возле нее Такео.

\- Вика, и вот скажи мне, разве это красиво так делать?

\- Да ладно, ребенок же, - смущенно пробормотал снайпер, смотря на свою копию из другого мира, и отодвигая на край тарелки то, что выплюнула близняшка. Мэй в это время вылезла из-под стола. Бенго перевел взгляд с Виктории, и улыбка, что еще не успела исчезнуть с его лица, была адресована теперь Санву.

\- Что натворила? - Он едва не рассмеялся когда Мэй посмотрела на него кристально честными глазами. Не знай я ее чуточку лучше, я думаю, что поверила. Хотя нет, не поверила бы, ее игривость пусть и не была явной - чувствовалась в эмофоне.

\- Я сама невинность, - обиженно выпятила губу Мэй и тут же забыла об этом, обрадованно помахав ладошкой близнецам. - Оля, мне сон сегодня приснился. Там был Раджек. О, он дал мне большой, просто невероятно огромный, сладкий, облитый сливками...

\- Останови ее, - прошипел Раэль Джин-Хо, вспоминая что бормотала девушка во сне.

\- Каким образом? Она словно танк, ничем не остановишь, - ответил Джин-Хо.

\- ...не помню с каким вкусом, - продолжала Мэй. - М, торт! - Раэль, слыша это, облегченно выдохнул.

\- И я подумала. Давай испечем огромный торт и посадим в него близнецов? Этакий бассейн из торта. И наделаем фото, - с маниакальным блеском в глазах закончила Мэй.

\- Франкенштейна инсульт свалит, - я белозубо улыбнулась сидящему возле меня блондину и показала язык. Правда меня тут же поймали за шею и жарко поцеловали, на минуту вводя остальных, в том числе и меня, в ступор. Урокай, что хотел подняться из-за стола, говоря что-то о Такео и Виктории, упал. Чтобы посмотреть, что с благородным, поднялись Эшлин и Кэриас, что тоже упали. Сейра и Регис поднялись, не падая как остальные, и помогли им подняться, предлагая руку. Но мы не прервали своего поцелуя даже ни на секунду, словно не слышали всего происходящего вокруг. Я-то все это отмечала только в своих мыслях, а вот Франкенштейн явно увлекся поцелуем, не обращая внимания ни на доносившееся звуки, ни на небольшой переполох, словно желая и меня в это утянуть. Не поняла, это ответ на мою издевку, или новый способ заткнуть?

\- Какая парочка, - пробормотала Мэй, а потом захихикала, опустив взгляд в тарелку, глядя как благородные и Эшлин поднимаются. Потом поднялась обеспокоенно прижала она руки к груди, на что Раэль закатил глаза. - Эшлин, Урокай, Кэриас! С вами все в порядке? Джин-Хо, будь джентльменом, помоги девочке подняться.

\- Сию секунду, - парень выскочил из-за стола и рухнул на пол. Тогда Мэй не сдержалась и рассмеялась вместе с Бенго. Я же, прилагая усилие, оторвалась от Франки, смотря на всех, что попадали как кегли. На минуту мной одолело недоумение, но вспомнив, как долго Мэй "искала вилку" я только усмехнулась девушке. Франкенштейн, недовольно нахмурившись, и видимо, ожидавший продолжения поцелуя, проследил за моим взглядом и оценив обстановку, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Хорошо хоть у тебя это включается только первого апреля.

\- Я бы не спешила радоваться, боюсь, как дети чуть подрастут, нас ожидает то же самое, - ответом мне стал только обреченный стон, причем, не только любимого, но и доброй половины сидящих за столом.

\- О, Оля, а я беспокоилась, что он тебя съел, - хихикнула Мэй. - Вам может уединиться перед дорогой? - Раэль посмотрел на ноги прежде чем встать и помог Джин-Хо, который никак не мог расшнуровать кроссовки. Я приподняла бровь, и смотря, как Кертье, приезжий блюститель манер, занят, и поймала за хвост коварную мысль. Вдруг, таким образом у меня получится немного дожать Франкенштейна? Невинная улыбочка тут же появилась у меня на устах и я обратилась к Мэй.

\- Я бы с радостью, понимаешь ли, но кое-то тут не исполнительный, - мой взгляд обратился к Франкенштейну, и в нем уже не было ни намека на ту былую улыбку. В хитро прищуренных глазах вызов, губы изогнуты в ухмылке. Любимый посмотрел на меня долгим взглядом, и видимо, отметив что я не шучу, поднялся, шумно отодвигая стул и чуть ли не со стуком откладывая вилку с ножом, удалившись из комнаты. Я на минуту замерла, пытаясь уложить себе в голове то, что могло только что имело место. А именно - Франкенштейн психанул! Не желая лишать себя удовольствия посмотреть на сие действие, я в нечеловеческом темпе поднялась с места, желая догнать Франки, и последнее, что услышала уже в спину - тихий, наверняка, почти притворный свист Тао.


	81. Часть 80

\- И куда направляемся? - Я догнала Франкенштейна только в середине коридора, издевательски улыбаясь, но ехидный настрой пропал, как только я увидела его внимательный взгляд. Не испугалась, нет, просто не того я ожидала, уж точно.

\- А как ты думала, я сам себе должен был делать вазэктомию? Как себе это представляешь? - его план стал ясным, выманить меня из гостиной, полной других посторонних. Я сложила губы буквой "у" и закивала головой. Подобное без посторонней помощи не провернуть.

\- Ты прав. К тому же, детей надо из колб вытаскивать, не так ли?

\- Ага, - только и кивнул мне ученый, не особо и смотря в мою сторону. Поймав его ладонь я поняла, что он банально волнуется перед предстоящим. Поцеловала его ладошку, точно так же, как не раз делал он мне, в подобных ситуациях и посмотрела на него с хитринкой в глазах, вызывая у него легкое недоумение.

\- Не волнуйся. Я все сделаю правильно и не кастрирую, - в ответ я услышала его смешок, и почувствовала, что меня прижимают к себе, как только мы оказались в лифте. Вспомнилась вчерашняя ночь, и я довольно мурлыкнула, прижимаясь вплотную с донельзя довольным оскалом, вплотную прижавшись своей промежностью к его паху.

\- Я тебе верю. Как себе самому, - я хихикнула над этой ни то шуткой, ни то игрой слов и легко чмокнув любимого в щеку - отстранилась.

Когда мы прошли в лабораторию, то тут же молча прошли к колбам, выводя из физраствора снотворное. Почему молча? Да потому что Шинву проникновенно дрыхнул на придвинутой поближе к колбам кушетке и храпел. На наши с Франкенштейном лица легла глубокая тень, и как только товарищи спящего начали подавать признаки бодрствования - выкачали из колб раствор. Я послала Франкенштейна в душевую в лаборатории, чтобы подготовился к операции, а сама стала медитировать, получая все знания об вазэктомии от моей личной шизы. Правда, очень быстро пришлось освобождать детей из такого замысловатого плена, как колба, замечая, что Шинву проснулся. Диву дивуюсь, от шума выкачки физраствора тот не проснулся, и дальше сопел и храпел, а от тихого, едва слышного открытия капсул - да. Все дети сели на одну кушетку, смотря на меня сонно.

\- Итак, товарищи-подростки, - я встала перед ними со стетоскопом в руках, внимательно смотря на каждого по отдельности. - Как вы понимаете, дел вы натворили прилично, - дети склонили пристыженно голову. - Но лично я на вас не в обиде. Понимаю ваши мотивы, как-никак, - они посмотрели на меня с надеждой, но мне пришлось разрушить их чаяния. - Но за остальных судить не берусь. Объясняться с ними и мириться вы должны сами, я вам в этом не помогу. Даже возможности такой не имею, - здесь я немного лукавила, но нужно было им преподнести урок. - С этим вы должны справиться сами. И чем раньше начнете - тем лучше. Все ясно? - Подростковая тусовка закивала активно головой и я одобрительно хмыкнула. - Этим сможете заняться, как только я проверю ваше состояние, и если все будет в норме - будете свободны.

Шинву немного смущенно отсел от Суйи, Ик-Хана и Юны, которых я начала прослушивать и записывать их реакции на листке бумаги на планшете. Ожидаемо, модификация прошла успешно, даже у Ик-Хана, которому мы прогнозировали осложнения, все было в порядке. Не найдя ничего подозрительного так же под МРТ, и получив результаты анализов из крови, которая была у них собрана в процессе выкачки физраствора, я отпустила молодежь, сообщая им, что они свободны. Девушки тут же ломанулись в душевую комнату, держа свою одежду в руках, правда, когда оттуда вышел Франкенштейн в одном полотенце, те порядочно смутились. Ик-Хан и Шинву, что выбирали из вещей, которые принес с собой рыжик, что-то, что смог бы, потом надеть Ик-Хан, тоже замерли, явно не понимая, что происходит и смотрели на Франкенштейна, приоткрыв рот. Я указала своему любимому на стул рядышком и стала смотреть на его мед-карту.

\- Предпочитаешь общий или местный? - я подбирала ему анестезию, постукивая ручкой по бланку.

\- Местный. После операции нужно будет еще пару дел уладить перед вылетом, - кивнула на его слова, и только успела заметить, как из душевой вышли девушки, давая возможность привести себя в порядок парням. Больше я на детей внимания не обращала, потому, когда уже собрала все нужное на тележке, не особо удивилась, что окружающих больше нет. Пригласила любимого на кушетку за ширмой, ввела нужное обезболивающее, и пока ожидала начала действия лекарств, быстренько записала все данные, что успела собрать насчет состояния детей в карту, а потом поднялась. Проверила на всякий случай, точно ли работает анестезия, и не сбила ли ее влияние на нет регенерация Франкенштейна, но так как тот отвечал о том, что ничего из моих действий не чувствует, я могла приступать.

Халат, стерильные перчатки, скальпель, что я получила в подарок. Все было подготовлено идеально и застегнуто на последнюю пуговичку. Пускай я тоже волновалась перед операцией, не дала себя сожрать сомнениям и панике. Мои действия были точны, руки не дрожали, даже не потребовалась помочь Франкенштейна в моей голове. Мой пациент же, полностью расслабившись и доверившись, немного задремал, что было мне только на руку.

Когда я уже зашивала, и можно сказать, операция была уже закончена, Франкенштейна я будить не стала. Пускай немного проспится, подобное ему даже в пользу будет. Я же не спеша записала процесс операции, отметила отсутствие осложнений, и записала остаточные параметры любимого. Потом я чисто на инстинктах перебросилась на другие документы, оставлены в лаборатории, особенно меня заинтересовали медкарточки моих отпрысков. Я, конечно, и визуально отметила, что детишки выросли, но на бумагах это было ошеломляющее открытие. Виктория, Фрэнсис и Генрих ростом, весом и поведением, а так же умениями, могли сравниться с четырехмесячными детьми. Возможно даже, что завтра, когда мы уже отправимся в путь, они будут пятимесячные. Задумчиво покивала головой. Идея этих каникул была неплохая, так как после них есть все шансы, что привезем мы детишек уже довольно подросших. А с их темпом взросления, через месяц-другой они будут уже довольно большие, и скрываться с ними не будет нужды.

Представим их как братишек и сестричек наших залетных благородных, если будет, кто спрашивать. Хотя, кто бы мог интересоваться? КСА? Персонал Е-Ран, в котором, по сути, довольно много наших, домашних? Над этим вопросом стоило задуматься, так же, как и на каком-то способе замедлить рост детей. Конечно, никто не говорит, что наслаждается процессом смены грязных пеленок, но детство - важная пора для человека. Приобретение навыков, нужных для жизни, воспитание, понимание своего внутреннего мира, все это начинается в детстве. И именно поэтому это так важно. Да и будем искренны, такое быстрое взросление сулит так же быстрое старение. А дать гарантию, что наши дети не умрут естественной смертью, я не могу. Потому и после недолгих размышлений стала выводить на бумаге различные формулы. Уже привычные формулы модификации нам не пригодятся - наши дети уже изначально рождены с определенной силой. А здесь нам нужно что-то, что смогло бы если уж не откатить этот процесс развития, то хоть максимально замедлить, хотя бы до обычного, человеческого темпа.

  
 _Можно было бы использовать тот факт, что у детей деление клеток происходит на том же принципе, что у благородных_ , - мой взгляд, полный изумления, метнулся в стену напротив, пока я слушала голос Франкенштейна в моей голове. _Оно у них ускоренно, из-за улучшений твоего организма, в котором ты их носила. Но деление по-прежнему происходит, таким образом, как у аристократов._

\- ... И если сделать закладку, на постоянное деление, у них не только замедлиться процесс взросления, но и повыситься регенерация! - обрадовано воскликнула, тут же записывая свое откровение на карточке, желая оставить ее в самом видном месте, чтобы Франкенштейн, как только проснется, мог ее заметить и оценить.

_К тому же, это можно будет сделать обратимым изменениям. Когда организм привыкнет к подобному делению клеток, то дети смогут сохранить вечную юность без модификаций._

\- Ну, это вряд ли, малышня уже словно модифицированная, но вот то, что процесса старения не будет, это уже плюс, - хоть это и было пробормотано под нос, я не волновалась, что меня не услышат. Адресат-то читал мои мысли без остановки, а посторонних в лаборатории - не было. Поставив точку в формуле я включила на одном из экранов белый цвет и закрепила на нем карточку. Когда Франки проснется - точно заметит записку. Ну а я пока что могу заняться приятными хлопотами, связанными с путешествием, пока есть минутка.

***  
  


\- Франкенштейн, ты договорился с перевозчиками? - приятные хлопоты оказались вовсе не такими приятными. Народ у нас дома о путешествиях не имел никакого представления, так что приходилось мало того, что все улаживать, так и еще вести воспитательные работы. Вот на пример такие, которые по добру-здорову пригодилось бы провести с одним, довольно наглым благородным. - Родерик, ну блин, ну куда? Аж два чемодана? Бери самое необходимое, остальное купишь на месте, да и нас обеспечат.

\- Много ты, женщина, понимаешь, - благородный поставил возле себя свои ноши. - У меня должна быть уверенность, что у меня будет все необходимое.

\- Ах да? Ну смотри, здесь список того, что можно а что нельзя брать на борт, - с некоторым злорадством указала на карточку на стене, у которой суетились Суйи, Эшлин и Кэриас, то и дело читая на ней что-то и потом проверяя свой багаж.

\- А почему мы вообще должны переходить через ворота как все остальные? - Ик-Хан поправил свои очки, держа на коленях компьютер. - Тао-хён говорил что мы летим частным рейсом и что он будет пилотом.

\- Наш аэродром закрыли на ремонт, - Такео нес коробку с пушками, а возле нее - невзрачный рюкзак. Пушки нужно было пронести на борт отдельно, не проходя с ними через багажный контроль над чем Тао уже работал, чтобы оба стрелка не остались в путешествии без своих любимых игрушек. Мы с Франкенштейном не волновались - все, что было необходимо для мобильной лабораторию, уже давно было на борту.

\- А если Юна прикоснётся к вам, Родерик-ним, и вы станете невидимым, то сможете пронести весь багаж, - серьезно ответила Мэй, хотя в ее эмоциях серьезностью и не пахло. - О, так можно и самолёт украсть.

\- Если Родерик-ним уменьшиться до размеров моего кармана, тогда смогу пронести, - девушка с сумочкой прошла мимо Мэй, словно мимоходом сказав это и подошла к Эшлин, Суйи и Кэриасу, забирая у них то, что они не пронесут. - Я не могу проносить то, что больше меня размером

\- Нуна, ты слишком возбуждена, - Раэль погладил ее по плечу, явно успокаивая.

\- Думаешь? - Мэй задумалась, кивнула и оглянулась. - Когда я возбуждена, мне нужен Раджак, - она произнесла это тихо, чтобы не услышали дети. Проходивший мимо Бенго выронил рюкзак Джин-Хо, пока тот отлучился за кофе и ничего не видя шёл вперед пока не наткнулся на стену у которой стояли Суйи, Эшлин и Кэриас. Он разминулся с несколько удивленной Юной, что не слышала последних реплик Санву, Раэль же густо покраснел, но отстраняться, судя по всему, не спешил.

\- Я имел в виду совсем другое, - пояснил он.

\- Думаешь мне следует выпить кофе?

\- Нет! - Он быстро и долго качал головой.

\- Раджак - нет, кофе - нет, - Мэй обиженно надула губы. - Из тебя плохой нянь, порось. О, Оля, а куда мы сейчас? В Африку? Плясать голыми вокруг костра с племенем Бумбутумба?

\- Ольга, смени меня в хомяка! - покричал Родерик, явно решившись после заявления Юны, тряся меня за плечи. - Умоляю, я не хочу этого контроля, я хочу к Юне в карман!

\- Отойди от меня, изврат, что ли?! - отпихнула от себя бывшего Лорда, тут же ловя в воздухе свою дочь, которая пыталась сбежать от запущенного Генрихом мячика, который в отличии от других его собратьев, и не думал падать на землю.

\- Гениально, - с восхищением произнесла Мэй, смотря на бывшего Лорда.

\- Фраза "вырастут дети и улетят из родного гнезда" в вашем случае буквальна, - улыбаясь, прошел в гостиную Джин-Хо с кофе, смотря на Фрэнсис. - Кому хочется кофе? Я взял шесть стаканов.

\- Черный, - протянул руку Бенго и получил свой стакан. А Мэй тем временем подошла к бывшему Лорду и что-то там стала ему шептать. Что именно, я не слышала, так как Фрэнсис успешно требовала моего внимания, но судя по напряженному Раэлю и возгорающимися эмоциями восторга от Родерика, опасаться было чего.

\- Мэй, ты гениальна! Я теперь понимаю, почему в вашем мире меня считали за твоего отца, такое может передаваться только генетически, - его возглас только подтвердил мои тревоги. Хвосты освободились, и я спешно пошла в направлении Родерика, зная, что его вот такой вот восторг сулит что-то ненормальное. И точно незаконное.

\- Родерик, пусть тебя Лакрицияр и все боги берегут от этого решения, потому что мы **не** будем тебя в день вылета вытаскивать из каталажки!

\- А что мне, бедному, скромному бывшему правителю еще делать, если тебе жалко сил для меня?

\- Да на! - раздражено махнула рукой, сменяя бывшего правителя в мышь. - Урокай, возьми его багаж, пожалуйста, и раздели на разрешенные вещи и не разрешенные. Те, которые могут задержать, закинь в снайперские сумки.

\- А в какую? - благородный покосился на два абсолютно одинаковые чемоданчики.

\- А какая понравится. Франкенштейн, твою мать, говорила же, не поднимай тяжести, ты же свеж после операции! На тебе звонки! Только звонки! - пошла в сторону кухни, как только заметила что любимый уже решил взяться после упаковки любимого сервиса за его транспортировку, взметнув всеми своими хвостами, чуть ли не подрезав волосы мирно сидящего Тао.

\- Да уж, наша шефиня не в себе маленько, - на выходе услышала это замечание, не обращая особого внимания. Я подошла к Франкенштейну, молча на него смотря, и тот только поставил на столе коробку, подняв руки и смотря на меня донельзя невинно. Смех, да и только. Хихикнув, взяла коробку и толкнула его в плече.

\- Иди, звони к Рильке, пораспрашивай насчет места под кемпинг.

\- Это к той супружеской паре, которых ты нашла?

\- Ага, - коротко кивнула, подхватив коробку. - Они ведь объяву дали, что принимают кемпингистов, может быть весело.

\- Но не с нашими сверхсилами, - с сомнением проговорил Франкенштейн, набирая номер на мобильном. - Ты точно уверена, что не предпочитаешь в зоне кемпига? Мы можем себе позволить выкупить всю площадку на сутки.

\- Уверена. Кемпингом в лес можно и в Корее выехать, а так хоть посмотрим, как локальные жители живут, немного подхватим местного менталитета, - я с улыбкой покачала головой, но когда услышала как Франкенштейн по-французски объясняется с четой Рильке, то облегченно вздохнула и вышла в зал, где все посмеивались, а Урокай сидел перед вещами Родерика, насупившись.

\- Здешний я не такой мудак, как ваш.

\- Ага, то есть признаешь что был сволочью раньше? - Кира прошел возле бывшего главы Эгваин, ухмыльнувшись, за что в него полетело нечто тряпичное, розовое и блестящее. Только бровь вскинула, отставив коробку и наблюдая.

\- Будто ты раньше был невинной овечкой! - рыкнул на него Урокай, и оборотень уже хотел на него броситься, выронив коробку, которую как раз нес, но задумчивые кивки Юны, его от этого отвлекли. В это время Джин-Хо поднял ту тряпку, что оказалась лосинами и растянув на уровне глаз, ненадолго завис.

\- Это что за панталоны трансвестита? - на выдохе спросил он, вдохнул и расхохотался, примеряя их к Тао. Мэй чуть заметно улыбнулась, переведя взгляд с Юны на Киру, а потом со всей силы хлопнула Урокая по плечу.

\- Наш Урокай в вечном сне. Это ты тут, кхм, живой и здоровый трусишки Лорда перебираешь, - потом прошептала ему, но в этот раз так, что я смогла расслышать, - передал бы ты эту работу Крацису. Он был бы невероятно счастлив. Ну и утащил бы себе пару сувенирчиков, - и девушка тихонько рассмеялась.

\- Что да то да, - закивал с улыбкой Урокай, смотря на Мэй. - Этого даже вечный сон не исправит. Хотя, думаю, Рагар тоже был бы в восторге, - сам обсуждаемый Кертье только бровь вскинул, а мышь, что крутилась возле Урокая и багажей, яростно попискивая, явно не была довольна подобным обстоятельством.

\- Кэриас, миленький, а позволь узнать, что ты, собственно, делаешь? - За этими обсуждениями, кто бы мог перебирать трусы Родерика, а кто нет, я заметила эту, ранее ускользающую от меня деталь и зависла над Блостером, сжимая его за плече так, что благородный всячески хмурился и ойкал, но от стонов и криков себя сдержал, хоть хватка была сильной и с использованием Копья.

\- Я... Я... А это разве не какая-то новомодная популярная игра? Собирать чемоданы к проверке, д-даже название хорошее, - благородный усиленно пытался не кривляться от боли, а только улыбаться, но у него выходило слабо.

\- Ты же не думаешь тайком пробраться с нами?

\- Да как вы могли так подумать, не-богиня?! - Кэриас поклонился передо мной, прижимая лоб к земле и касаясь макушкой моих кроссовок. Почувствовала, как невольно начал дергаться мой глаз. - Да чтобы я, потомственный Блостер, да приказ Нуним проигнорировал?

\- Раз не едешь, то не страдай херней и помогай, - я простонала от бессилия, остановившись глазами на Кире. - Вот, Кирилл, бери его под ручку и припряги к чему-то, а то сил моих нет.

\- Виктория, не надо поджигать плиту! Она электрическая! - из кухни донесся испуганное восклицание любимого, и я только посмотрела на окружающих, сдерживая глубокий вдох. Мэй, что оглаживала шерстку мыши, и наблюдала за Кэриасом, тут же посмотрела на меня.

\- Кто хочет покормить детей? - как только я это сказала, ладошка девушки оставила мышь в покое, тут же дернувшись вверх, и ее хозяйка для надежности еще ею потрясла.

\- Я! Я хочу! Можно мне! - Санву покачала головой, зацепив взглядом почти спящего стоя Джин-Хо с двумя стаканами кофе в руках. - Джин-Хо, ты не спал? В ноутбуке зависал?

\- Мамуль, это было очень важно, - парень отпил поочередно из стаканов. - А тебе может не стоит кормить близнецов? Потом кухню ремонтировать.

\- Я, я, можно мне? - снова напросилась Мэй.

\- Конечно, Мэй. Кто еще идет добровольцем? - подняла взгляд на находившихся здесь и Юна вздернула руку вверх, отрываясь от своего чемодана. Остальные домашние копошились в чемоданах.

\- Я могу пойти, мне еще не доводилось кормить малышей.

\- Советую нацепить фартучек, - хмыкнул Кира, открывая коробку, с которой носился. - "Малыши" явно не робкого десятка.

\- Эй, попрошу не гонить на моих детей, а то как я начну перечислять твои грешки, - я предостерегающе подняла палец в сторону Кирилла. - Мне Инна Тимофеевна все рассказала.

\- Ой, и мне расскажи его грешки, будет чем М-21 мучать, - попросила Мэй, поднимаясь с места и подходя ко мне. - Идемте, идемте кормить детишек. А то Виктория, судя по крикам Франкенштейна, пытается самостоятельно что-то приготовить

\- Расскажу в самолете, - ответив Санву, хитро ухмыльнулась Кире, и прошла на кухню вслед за девушками.

***

\- То есть как это - нету заказанных автомобилей? - после очень шумного полета приземление оказалось не очень радужным. Нет, самолет посадили нормально, без тряски, как профессиональные пилоты, но злой и растерянный вид любимого уже тогда меня обеспокоил. А как узнала о нашей проблеме - забеспокоилась еще больше. Я не веря покосилась на Франкенштейна, что сразу после того, как рассказать мне суть проблемы, немного успокоился, словно часть этого гнева перешла ко мне, хоть никакой передачи энергии я не отметила.

\- Не понимаю, почему, они должны были ждать нас недалеко от трапа, - ученый, держа Викторию перед собой в специальной носилке озирался, но не было ни знака заказанных кемперов. - Сейчас, позвоню в эту шарашкину контору, - блондин вытащил из кармана телефон, снимая его с режима полета, а я, так же держа в носилке Генриха, повернулась себе за плечи, смотря, как ребята разгружают самолет.

\- В каком смысле "Приветствуем вас в Австралии"?! - по всему полю пронесся крик Франкенштейна, мои глаза обрели форму идеального круга, а весь корпус тела ме-едленно повернулся к нашим горе-пилотам.

\- Тао, Такео... Вы что, попутали Австрию с Австралией? - я словила на себе удивленный взгляд Джин-Хо и Мэй, чуть ли не кожей чувствуя их недоумение. Правда потом это пропало, и грянул дружный смех. Бенго же подобрался, начиная оправдываться.

\- Это не я!

\- Родерик-ним, - вытирая слезы оглядывалась Мэй, - вы где? Пойдемте ловить кроликов.

\- Да, об ужине стоит позаботиться, - согласно закивал Раэль.

\- Поверить не могу! - выдержав эту паузу, в которой некоторые уже успели отозваться, заехала себе в лоб смачным фейспалмом, а Фрэнсис, которую я держала перед собой, обрадовано потрясла кулачками, смотря, как смеется Мэй и Джин-Хо. Вдруг из самолета вывалился Родерик, подходя к Санву.

\- Ты уверена, что здесь есть кролики? - Мэй улыбнулась Родерику глядя на него словно на неразумного ребенка.

\- Конечно есть, Родерик-ним, - и добавила про себя, - еще бы их не было, это ведь мы с Джоном Сильвером сюда их завезли. Кхм, кролики здесь так сильно расплодились, что теперь это бедствие для Австралии, - и ткнув пальцем в перебегающих поле кролей она, хохоча, бросилась за ними. Джин-Хо зевнул, пожал плечами, бросил на землю рюкзак и улегшись на него, раскинул ноги и тут же уснул.

\- Юху, мы попали в страну кенгуру! - Шинву спрыгнул с трапа, а за ним спустились спокойным шагом Юна и Суйи.

\- Мы правда в Австралии?

\- Да, и нам придется задержаться, - неловко отозвался Тао. - Нужно будет наполнить баки самолета топливом и починить немного шасси...

\- Все ясно. Звоню в гостиницу, - с покерфейсом отозвался Франкенштейн, повернувшись ко всем спиной, но потом вернулся к парням, внимательно на них смотря. - Молитесь богам чтобы свободных номеров хватило, и нам не пришлось останавливаться в двух разных отелях.

\- Так точно, Шеф, будем молиться!

\- Хорошо бы в гостинице вообще были свободные места, - Раэль осмотрелся, покачав головой на пожухлую желтую траву, - детям нельзя оставаться в таком месте. Это опасно. Мэй, осторожней! - парень бросился за ней, увидев, как к девушке скачет кенгуру. Довольная Санву держала в руках кролика быстро перебирающего задними лапами в попытке вырваться и удрать. Раэль остановился рядом и, чтобы кролик не ударил девушку, попытался отобрать его, как кенгуру, подскочив к ним, подпрыгнул, на миг оперся о сильный хвост и мощным ударом задних лап отправил Раэля в полет. Мэй охнула, кенгуру обежал ее и загородив собой, с вызовом смотрел на поднимающегося Раэля.

\- О, Раэль нашел друга, - с азартом произнес Шинву, и толкнув Ик-Хана в бок, подбежал к Кертье, чтобы наблюдать со всем из более близкого расстояния.

\- Хех, встретил свое тотемическое животное, странно, что они не нашли общего языка, - добавила Эшлин, пока Джин-Хо, проснувшийся от громких ругательств главы, приоткрыл один глаз и пробормотав:

\- О, мамуля ухажером обзавелась, - повернулся на бок и засопел подложив ладошки под щеку. До такого беспредела, как дрыхнущий прямо на грязном полу, участник нашей компашки, я допустить не могла.

\- Джин-Хо, ради бога, не ложись на землю, простынешь, - я подошла к парню, нависая над ним, но оставаясь без возможности его растолкать, из-за ребенка в носилке.

\- Мамуль, ещё пять минуточек, - сонно попросил Джин-Хо.

\- Ольга-Ольга, а преврати Раэля в кенгуру, чтоб они на равных были! - подошла ко мне восторженная Эшлин, но я едва обратила на нее внимание, понимая, что сначала нужно решить проблему, а уже потом можно заняться весельем.

\- Джин-Хо, я еще одного ребенка не выдержу, вставай, иначе...

\- Иначе я тебя разбужу, как бужу отца! - к счастью, наша юная полукровка решила мне помочь, а я повернула голову, смотря туда, откуда она пришла. Мэй обеспокоенно смотрела на Раэля, но тот не был ранен и она облегчённо рассмеялась.

\- Раэль, кажется, я понравилась этому самцу. Раджак расстроится, если он унесёт меня в своё стадо и я стану его любимой женой. Спасай, - и девушка прижала к себе притихшего кролика, гладя его шерстку. Раэль напрягся, подобрался и глянул на кенгуру так, что было ясно - тому несдобровать, Мэй он не отдаст.

\- Раэль, только не сильно бей его, - Шинву воскликнул, сложив руки рупором. - Силушку благородную рассчитай, - Мэй смеялась, Раэль и кенгуру лупили друг друга словно боксеры. Джин-Хо сел и не открывая глаз пробормотал:

\- Мамуль, я не лазил полночи по порно сайтам, я случайно вошел. Честно, - и завалился набок.

\- Только будь помягче, Эшлин, - устало пробормотала, понимая, что чтобы разбудить Джин-Хо нужна будет действительно сила, а не слова, и Эшлин легко, как ей показалось, отвесила подзатыльник, но парень от него полетел лицом в рюкзак. Словно ожидая этого я только вздохнула, с усилием сдержав смешок и пройдя мимо Франкенштейна, ругающегося с Бенго чтобы не стрелял на территории аэродрома. Вроде как слышала, да, по паукам стрелял.

\- А если они ядовитые? - парень хмурился и продолжал целиться в паутину. - Здесь ведь дети! Они их покусают! Эм, в смысле пауки детей покусают, - объяснил Бенго, пока паутина опустилась на крыло самолета, опутав его.

\- Тао поблагодари, что мы оказались в стране, где каждая вторая животина - ядовитая, - недовольную физиономию любимого я увидела едва ли не с ликованием. - Но это не значит, что мы будем ходить по городу с пушкой наперевес, - Джин-Хо в это время отодрал свое лицо от рюкзака, вскочил на ровные ноги и ошарашенно огляделся.

\- Где мы? И почему так болит голова? Мы пили что ли? - не успел ему никто ответить, как Мэй уже подбадривала Раэля, выкрикивая лозунги и стишки в поддержку.

\- Раэль наш чемпион! Ему кенги нипочём!

Дай ему в рог! Отправь его в морг!

Врежь ему, силы не тая, и Сейра будет вся твоя!

Раэль, сдерживая улыбку и косясь на девушку, бился с животным, не пропустив ни одного удара, тогда как кенгуру получил уже с десяток их. Даже не знаю, по сути, я должна как-то на это отреагировать, это ведь как-никак издевательство над животным, но... Наконец кенгуру откинулся на хвост, покачиваясь, долго смотрел блестящими глазами на противника, потом издав какой-то вздох, развернулся и ускакал прочь, напоследок остановившись около Мэй и показав ей зубы с розовыми деснами. Девушка удивлено проводила его взглядом.

\- Представляете, он мне улыбнулся, - и она отпустила кролика, а потом вскинула руку, увидев, как снайпер навел пистолеты на самолет. - Бенго, не обстреливай наш самолет! - снайпер, что очевидно решил прислушаться к мнению двух авторитетов, спрятал оружие и вновь бросился в самолет, чтобы через минуту выскочить в респираторной маске и с двумя балончиками. И принялся распылять их на крыло самолета.

\- Австралия приветствует Джин-Хо! - на ходу бросила Эшлин, тут же подбегая ко мне, когда кенгуру уже ускакал. Джин-Хо посмотрел вслед девочке и осмотрелся. - Что я пропустила? Был нокаут?

\- А мы разве не в Австрию собирались? Не может ведь быть, чтобы мы перепутали их. Или мы там уже побывали?

\- Была капитуляция, - хмыкнула, обращаясь к благородному. - Хэй, Раэль, похоже, твой собрат по духу признал тебя достойным противником!

\- Пусть он так думает, - хмыкнул Раэль на мои слова. - Нуна, ты не испугалась? Все в порядке?

\- Да, нормально. Только я есть хочу.

\- Зря ты кролика отпустила.

\- Детям нельзя шашлык, - покачала головой Мэй пока они подходили к остальным.

\- Я не совсем понимаю, что здесь происходит, - сказал подошедший Джин-Хо и указал пальцем за спины друзей. - Но, думаю нам надо уходить. И быстро. От этих дихлофосом не избавишься, - Мы все обернулись, посмотреть, на что он указывает, и я успела только увидеть улыбку сына Мэй, как сразу заметила несущееся на нас огромные клубы сухой пыли. При приближении оказалось, что это стадо кенгуру скачут прямо в нашу сторону.

\- А ты разве сомневаешься в том, что наши могли подобное учудить? - Ик-Хан подошел к Джин-Хо, отвечая ему на прошлый вопрос и улыбаясь, стараясь не реагировать на смеющегося Шинву внимания. - Эх, всегда мечтал здесь побывать, но не думал что попаду в Австралию по случайности.

\- Побывать здесь? - переспросил Джин-Хо. - В антисанитарии, борясь с кенгами за еду и засыпая в бочке, чтобы не покусала какая-нибудь тварь? Ну, у каждого свои предпочтения, - парень пожал плечами, а я с удивлением отметила, что появился и другой клуб пыли. Правда не до конца пыли, а дихлофоса. Злость за отсутствие логики у некоторых модифицированных захлестнула меня.

\- Бенго, ты разум совсем потерял?! А если дети надышутся дихлофосом? - орала я, на чем земля стояла, и в итоге просто выставила руку, пуская дуновение ветерка, способное защитить от вредных испарений детей. Сейра, держа в такой же переноске Генриха, посмотрела на всю эту ситуацию несколько задумчиво.

\- Как я глуп, - замер Бенго роняя балончики снимая маску и хватаясь за голову. - Убейте меня!

\- Кажется, ему голову напекло, - обеспокоилась Мэй и указала на стадо движущихся кенгуру. - Раэль, они, кажется, к тебе.

\- Почему ко мне?

\- Либо драться, либо тот кенг хочет предложить тебе стать вожаком стаи и ведет тебе много-много жен, - пояснила со смехом Мэй и увела потерянного Бенго в самолет.

\- ... Австралия из-за кокаина в более свободном доступе, - я услышала голос Шинву, и поняла, что этих наших умников тоже нельзя надолго оставлять. Вот, уже об наркотиках начали говорить.

\- Воспользовались возможностью, когда модифицировали себя? - спросил сынишка Мэй и растрепал волосы на голове Ик-Хана. – Помню, когда я первый раз лабораторию посетил, случайно выпил вместо кофе, эм, что-то другое. И скажем так, летающие драконы это было не самое необычное, что я увидел, - Джин-Хо рассмеялся и побрел за рюкзаком, что-то бормоча про кофе.

\- Шинву, вот что ты несешь? - я услышала возмущенный крик Эшлин, и повторно присоединилась к компании юнцов, поглаживая по голове Фрэнсис. Генрих в переноске Сейры активизировался, чуть ли не подпрыгивая, наблюдая, как несется стая кенгуру.

\- И что это вы снова гениальное такое придумали? - не иначе, как на сам звук слова "кокаин", перед парнями появились Урокай и Кира, до этого разгружавшие вещи, и Франкенштейн, одним взглядом пытающийся напугать молодежь. У него получилось, Е-Рановцы вздрогнули, даже Сейра с Эшлин, а вот я от этого только хрюкнула смехом, тут же приложив ладошку, сложенную в кулак к губам, чтобы это скрыть.

\- Я нашел! - по трапу несся Тао, крича на весь аэродром. - Нашел!

\- Это ты о своих носках, что перед вылетом найти не мог? - С издевкой бросил Урокай, но хакер только отмахнулся.

\- Нашел гостиницу и успел зарезервировать нам всем места! В двенадцать оттуда уедет школьная экскурсия, и мы заселимся на их место.

Невольно облегченно вздохнула. Первая хорошая новость с тех пор, как мы приземлились.


	82. Часть 81

\- Какое дивное животное, - в нескольких метров от всех остановился Лудис, единственный в Лукедонской одежде, присевший перед испуганным всеми криками и диким поведением людей и нелюдей, коалой. Наблюдала я за этим с некоей опаской, но и умилением.

\- Школьная экскурсия? Это не тот случай когда всего две комнаты для мальчиков и девочек? - Раэль посмотрел на меня с сомнением, когда я еще минуту назад бросила комментарий, что нас как раз столько, сколько обычно человек бывает в школьной экскурсии.

\- Привет, Лудис. Нам придется делить комнату на всех и спать в спальниках? - Джин-Хо заинтересовался находкой Лудиса и присел перед животным. - Это коала. Что она делает на земле? О, прошу прощения я не представился. Джин-Хо Санву, сын Мэй. А коале здесь не место, затопчут ведь.

\- Она наверняка подошла ближе, когда увидела толпу людей, попрошайка, - недовольно произнес Франкенштейн, направляясь ко мне, стоящей неподалеку от остальной компании. - Собираемся, такси подъехали, разбиваемся на группы по пять человек и отправляемся.

\- Я с Ольгой, - крикнула Эшлин, и побежала к багажам, чтобы захватить свою сумку.

\- Я тоже! - закричала Мэй выскакивая из самолета. Потеряв равновесие она полетела на землю. - Жопа единорога!

\- Нуна, не ругайся, - выдохнул Раэль кидаясь, чтобы поймать ее.

\- Мамуль, я спасу тебя! - Джин-Хо вскочил и, размахнувшись, бросил свой рюкзак. Тот и не думал отправляться в полет, как наверняка, задумывалось, запутавшись лямкой на руке парня, зато благополучно съездил всем своим весом по уху стоявшего рядом главы Эгвайн. Благородный уничтожающе посмотрел на Джин-Хо, но в итоге только вздохнул, дальше неся коробку, не имея свободной руки, чтобы даже потереть ушиб. Тао, что договаривался с гостиницей вместо Франкенштейна встал посреди всего этого кавардака, громко завопив.

\- Номера в гостинице по пять человек! Столько же мест есть и в камперах, так что договаривайтесь кто с кем будет жить разумно - это будет ваш сосед на все путешествие! Предлагаю закинуть багаж в гостинице и отправиться потом в город - Австралия большая, а раз мы тут то можно и немного отдохнуть! Завтра с утра летим в Австрию!

\- Нет, - Франкенштейн остановился возле хакера, сжав того за плече, невольно переводя внимание всех с хакера на себя. - Летим сразу в Рим, я уже там договорился насчет камперов, так как с австрийской фирмой пришлось расторгнуть контракт. Да и теперь ничего не спутаешь, не так ли? - Тао на это только нервно хихикнул, но быстро нашелся с ответом.

\- Двое Такео, я буду с вами в комнате! Еще Эмыча и Киру возьмем и у нас комплект!

\- А не слишком много - пять водителей на один кампер? - Кира проворчал это чуть ли не с другого конца поля, но услышали все.

\- Это точно! Распределяемся с умом, а не по личным приятельским отношениям! - из самолета выглянул М-24, который успел за это время убрать кабину самолета.

\- Это у вас семейное, что-ли? Бить главу? - поинтересовался Раэль, пока Мэй хохотала у него на руках, зажав рот ладошками.

\- Простите, эм, глава, - вслед Урокаю пробормотал Джин-Хо, но как только он отвернулся, по губам пробежала усмешка, говорящая, что вины парень не чувствует. Пока он проверял не разбился ли ноутбук, лежащий в рюкзаке, о голову главы, Мэй ткнула пальцем в М-24.

\- Я поеду с М-24! И с Эшлин, и с Юной, Суйи, Шинву, Ик-Ханом, - перечисляла она пока Раэль ставил ее на ноги, - с Олей, Рагар-нимом, Родериком, а ещё детишки-близняшки. Все, мы укомплектованы. Ой, мать моя Франкенштейн! - Девушка мигом оказалась за спиной стоявшего подальше от Раэля Родерика, и в этот момент стая кенгуру промчалась рядом с самолетом, охватив его клубами пыли и ускакала, никого не задев.

\- Мда, а в России так только безпризорные собаки бегают, - задумавшись, произнес Кира, который имел сомнительное удовольствие оказаться почти на траектории этих животных.

\- Садимся уже скорее кто как есть, в отеле будем решать кто и с кем! - я уже закрепила в кресле автомобиля близняшку, с трудом дожидаясь момента, когда мы уже покинем злосчастный аэропорт, с нетерпением открывая двери возле водителя, посадив возле ребенка Эшлин, дожидавшуюся Мэй.

\- Постойте, народ, - Мэй растерянно огляделась. - А где Раэль?

\- Может он сам, без нас, уже в Рим отправился? - со смешком предположил Бенго и осекся когда девушка посмотрела на него мокрыми глазами. - Я пошутил. Неудачно.

\- Мамуль, он в кусты отошёл.

\- Да? - Мэй набрала полные легкие воздуха и закричала на все поле к дикому смущению Бенго и Джин-Хо. - Раэль! Ты где-то писаешь? Раэль! - ответа не последовало и она кинулась к Франкенштейну, а я только склонила голову, уже предчувствуя неладное. - Фланель! Где мой Раэль? Верни мне моего порося!

\- Етижи ваши пасатижи, - от порыва хлопнуть открытой дверцей я сдержалась, оставив Фрэнсис с Эшлин и злобно затопала в сторону намечающейся трагедии. Поймала Региса за плече, кивком головы указав на все шесть машин, что уже подъехали. - Иди, займись водителями, чтобы они не помнили ничего, что здесь увидели необычного, - я раскинула свои хвосты, воинственно смотря в сторону, куда забежали животные. - Думаете, его похитили кенгуру?

\- А-а-а, мой Раэльчик, - Мэй всплеснула руками.

\- Мать! Возьми себя в руки! Я тебя не узнаю, ты чего паникуешь? - Джин-Хо потряс ее за плечи.

\- Точно, чего это я?! - Мэй пришла в себя и убрала руки сына. - Он пропал когда кенгуру побежали. Его забьют до смерти! Затопчут! Кенгуру запихнет его в свою сумку, отнесет в лес, к медведю, свинье и кролику. Его будут насильно кормить медом и не отпускать гулять после шести! Раэль, бедняжка.

\- Мамуль, это из мультика Винни-Пух, - хохотнул Джин-Хо и обрадованно воскликнул, - вот он! - младший Кертье остановился возле них. В порванной одежде, от которой остались лишь лоскуты, с бледным лицом, поджатыми губами и безумным взглядом. Когда Мэй кинулась его обнимать он похлопал ее по спине, а я отозвала свои хвосты, радуясь в духу что пропажа нашлась сама.

\- Все хорошо, нуна.

\- Раэль, тебя теперь зовут Ру, да?

\- Это были кенги, да? - возбужденно спрашивал Джин-Хо. - Они вызвали тебя на бой?

\- Нет, - Раэль потер шею и отвел глаза. - Это были самки.

\- Хах, у тебя половое созревание началось? - улыбнулся Бенго и тут же, под диким взглядом Кертье, повернулся к Тао. - Так где мне сесть?

\- Мы так волновались, - Мэй подошла ко мне. - Рагар-ним едва сына не потерял. Ну или не обрёл стадо невесток, - прошептала она мне, хихикнув.

\- Ох, Мэй, это ему еще повезло, что я не сменила его в его тотемное животное, а то... - с улыбкой покачала головой, представляя, какой ажиотаж Кертье бы получил среди самок, окажись, что он один из них и спрятала хвосты, а когда прибежал Регис, кивнув, громко хлопнула пару раз в ладоши. - Господа хорошие, пакуемся в машины по принципу кто последний - тот моет неделю сортир! - после этого объявления я сразу побежала к нашей машине, чтобы остальным добавить ускорения в виде внезапного азарта. Мэй, что первой приняла пари, подкинула Джин-Хо к первой ближайшей машине, и на бегу кинула рюкзак сына в Киру, еще и наступив сверху на спину упавшего оборотня.

\- Прости, Кира, но М-21 сломал наш телевизор. Это месть! - хохоча она забралась в машину. Оборотень поднял ошалевший взгляд и не иначе, как в пылу азарта, поставил подножку Родерику, и подождав, пока тот упадет, поймал за ноги и откинул за себя. Подхватив напоследок рюкзак Джин-Хо и чемодан Суйи закинул их в первый попавшийся багажник, где не было владельцев обеих багажей и занял место возле Мэй, ухмыляясь Джин-Хо, который поедет отдельно от своего багажа. Сумасшедший дом какой-то вдруг у нас оказался. Но ничего, пока мы вместе, можно будет и в дурку поиграть. Я повернулась к Эшлин, и заметив что все присутствующие в машине - в полном порядке и отличном расположении духа, подала адрес водителю и мы тронулись с места, наконец-то покидая этот несчастный аэродром.

***

\- Итак, дамы и господа, - когда все мы, после приезда под отель, где потом разворачивались еще и баталии с багажами, собрались в гостиничном зале отдыха, я держала в руках листок, что успел пару раз оббежать по рукам всех присутствующих, где каждый отметился с кем желает жить и начала свой организационный спич. - Я только напомню, что те, кого вы себе выбрали в путники, будет с вами до конца путешествия. Камперов мы заказали шесть, и благо в этой гостинице было достаточное количество пятиместых номеров.

\- Их свободных было восемь! - Подскочил Тао, явно пытаясь выбелить свое имя за промах Австрия-Австралия.

\- Да-да, но нам нужно только шесть, - хакер уже было поник, но я не отреагировала на это, так как нашелся тот, кто попытался его утешить.

\- Со всяким может быть, - хлопая его по плечу, сочувственно пробормотал Бенго.

\- Мэй, ты могла бы быть в группе с девочками, - Раэль стоял рядом с Мэй, развалившейся в кресле. - И, пожалуйста, сядь прилично.

\- Не будь занудой, как Регис, - отмахнулась Мэй оставшись лежать с перекинутыми ногами через спинку кресла, а головой свисая вниз, чем вызвала у меня легкую мысленную улыбку. Перенести ее на свое лицо я не осмелилась, нужно сейчас предстать перед остальными как авторитет. - Я ведь не в платье, никому не видны мои трусы с Гуфи.

\- Нуна, - пробормотал Раэль осматривая народ, с бесполезной надеждой, что этого никто не слышал.

\- И девочки не могут всё путешествие жить вместе.

\- Почему? - вскинул голову Бенго.

\- Сначала мы будем делиться секретами, потом припомним нанесенные нам вами обиды, потом напьемся, сагитируем женщин планеты на восстание, станем амазонками, как в фильме, помнишь? И пойдем войной на мужчин.

\- Женщины страшные, - хохотнул Джин-Хо про себя, что не дай небеса услышали девушки, но от меня это не укрылось, так как парень сидел неподалеку, так что я смерила его малость упрекающим взглядом.

\- И быть с тобой в одной группе тоже не хочу, - и она поманила к себе насупившегося Раэля, начиная что-то там ему шептать. Кертье кивнул, а Мэй нашла глазами братьев Кадисов.

\- Кадис-нимы, с вами будет мой самый почти любимый и почти единственный сын, не обижайте его, - и она перекинулась с Джин-Хо взглядом, от которого Бенго, да и не только он, вздрогнул.

\- Кажется, это им следует опасаться, - пробормотал он. Решила на этом немного прекратить, а то вся дисциплина грозилась пойти коту под хвост, вот, подростки наши уже начали скучать, перешептываясь явно о чем-то своем.

\- Так, значит в первом номере мы с Франкенштейном и малышами. У нас в кампере еще будет мини-лаборатория, - я отметила на листке галочкой, а за меня продолжил читать Франки, что-то отмечая у себя в телефоне.

\- Вторая комната: Мастер, Раймонд-ним, Джин-Хо и Рагар. Джин-Хо, Рагар, кто из вас будет водить кампер?

\- Если что, я умею водить, - отозвался Рагар, но обращался он к Джин-Хо, так как Франкенштейн знал, он его и обучал. Мастеру ведь нужно самое лучшее, в том числе и сопровождение водителя в цирк, когда наши ребята громили пристанище Кравеев.

\- Я больше по мотоциклам, но если понадобится - сменю вас, это не проблема, - он оторвался от телефона. - Здесь не будет проблем с правами? Они у меня из другой вселенной как бы.

\- Здесь у каждого проблемы с правами, как бы, - я хмыкнула, мысленно отмечая в этой категории не только некоторых благородных, но и модифицированных, но заметив взгляд Франкенштейна, поправилась. - Ладно, почти у каждого. Суть в том что это не проблема, у нас есть такая фишка как контроль разума. Итак, третья комната: М-24, Эшлин, Юна, Сейра, Кира. - без лишних слов я поставила ключи от номера на стол, и оборотень тут же их подхватил.

\- О, кажется кто-то хочет поскорее остаться с другом наедине, - Мэй поиграла бровями и перевела взгляд на невозмутимого Франкенштейна, глядя на него с сочувствием. - А вот кому-то не так повезло. Хоть и в одной комнате со своей половинкой, а во взрослые игры не поиграть - дети, да ещё оскопили.

\- Нуна, - сконфузился Раэль.

\- Ой да ладно тебе, здесь все знают что такое секс, ну, кроме, разве что, Киры, но Франкенштейн прочтет ему лекцию и он познает все тайны соития двух тел. Если хочешь он и тебе прочтет, - Раэль и Бенго синхронно вздохнули, краснея, а я ели сдержала смешок. Уж слишком живая картинка была подкинута моим воображением.

\- Оля, а у меня окна с видом на море?

\- Все еще увидите, только не расходитесь, после этого у нас будет еще один разговор, - я снова сделала пометку на листке с расписанными комнатами, записав номер комнаты напротив группы, чтобы в непредвиденных ситуациях не запутаться, или не дай бог, не вломиться в комнату кого-то не из нашей "экскурсии".

\- Четвертая комната: Тао, Ик-Хан, Шинву, Суйи, - Франки передал ключи улыбающемуся Тао и строго на него посмотрел. - Только попробуйте что-то учудить в такой компании.

\- Вы что, босс?! - чуть ли не за сердце схватился хакер. Тао-Тао, сердце - левее. Впрочем, этот номер я записала, лишний раз сверяясь и два раза подчеркнув - не верю я в их невинность.

\- Четвертая комната: собрались все святые из всей компании, - Джин-Хо воплотил мои, да и думаю, не только мои мысли в емкие слова, даже не отлипая от телефона.

\- Ага, эта команда пожалуй будет самой вспоминаемой командой, - хмыкнул Урокай, ловя на себе недовольный взгляд нашей звездочки.

\- Сомневаешься что я присмотрю за этими оболтусами? - в ответ повисла тишина, и я тут же решила воспользоваться подобным шансом.

\- Пятая комната: Бенго, Родерик, Мэй, Розария, Лудис, - я положила ключик, как только списала с него номер, на столе, молча подчеркнув. Комната в которой будет Мэй уже находится в опасности, несмотря на то, кто с ней. Я была бы спокойна только тогда, когда самолично бы жила с ней.

\- Родерик-ним, мы с вами в одной группе! Ура! - Мэй захлопала в ладоши. - Поболтаем о своем, о девичьем, заплетем друг другу волосы и, пока Рагар-ним будет спать, проберемся в его комнату и измажем лицо зубной пастой.

\- Сразу заметно кто был инициатором этой идеи, - с легким смешком сказал Рагар, излучая эмоции спокойствия и снисходительности, смотря на обрадованную Мэй.

\- И последняя комната! - Франкенштейн подбросил ключи в воздух таким образом, чтобы их поймал Раджек. - Такео, Регис, Урокай и братья Кертье.

\- Супер, можем расходиться? А то у меня уже кровь к голове вся прилила, - в ответ на такое заявление, Раэль помог Мэй перевернуться и сесть в кресле. Но я выпрямилась только, удобнее перехватив листок, жестом показывая, что не стоит расслабляться.

\- Нет, еще одно объявление, пока мы вместе, - я погладила по голове Фрэнсис, от которой уловила нотки тихого негодования и посмотрела на остальных. - Пока мы ехали в гостиницу, Тао вышел с предложением использовать день в Австралии с толком, поэтому мы разделяемся на две группы. Первая группа, наша с Франкенштейном, идет на пляж, посмотреть на коралловые рифы и поплавать. Вторая же...

\- Моя группа идет гулять по городу! - Тао замахал руками, явно чувствуя себя взбудораженным. - Сиднейский музей и другие достопримечательности! Кто со мной?

\- Я хочу посмотреть на город! - Эшлин подскочила первой, а за ней подняли руки Шинву и Ик-Хан.

\- Мы тоже пойдем посмотреть на человеческий город, - спокойно отозвался Лудис и Розария кивнула соглашаясь с ним. Опять таки, ели удержалась от демонстрации эмоций, а именно - оттопыренных больших пальцев. Социализация Лудиса шла полным ходом.

\- Я пойду чтобы присмирить... Энтузиазм кое-кого, - отозвался Такео и Родерик кивнул.

\- Да, столько детей, глаз да глаз будет нужен, - Родерик тоже подтянулся в эту команду.

\- А я уже на гастролях видела город, а отдохнуть все не было возможности. Ольга, я с вами.

\- Я тоже, - добавила Юна, а за ней молча подтянулись Кира и Урокай. Это было довольно ожидаемо, оборотень и благородный почти ни на шаг не отступали от своих избранниц. Урокай хоть будет с Суйи жить раздельно, а вот Кира будет вместе с Юной. Я даже вначале думала запротестировать этому их решению и заменить его местами с Бенго, но в итоге решила, пусть будет так. Кира с Юной пока что на стадии легкого разогрева и томных взглядов украдкой, это только Урокай и Суйи уже так сильно сблизились. Да и хотелось уже обрадовать Инну Тимофеевную неофициальной, потому что кое-кто еще несовершеннолетний, но невесткой.

\- Бенго, идем на пляж? - позвал снайпера Джин-Хо. - Ты своей бледностью даже вампиров способен напугать.

\- Хорошо.

\- Я в город, - Мэй подняла руку.

\- Я тоже, - тут же отозвался Раэль.

\- Я пойду на пляж, - тихо сказала Сейра, и, словно следуя ее примеру, Рейзел молча встал возле Франкенштейна. Раймонд же подумал минутку и хмыкнул, излучая эмоции коварства и бунта.

\- А вот я пойду в город, - Раджек коротко посмотрел на Раэля и Мэй, и направился вслед за Раймондом.

\- Ну, тогда и я тоже пойду, - весело отозвался М-24 подмигнув Кире, на что тот только сделал вид, что не видел этого жеста.

\- Я пойду с Олей, - тепло отозвался Рагар, смотря на группу тех, кто в город собрался. - Не будем молодежи смущать.

\- Я тоже на пляж! - явно чувствуя себя неловко подскочил Регис, но тут же сел, устыдившись своего порыва.

\- Регис, тебе явно не хватает Мэйтерапии, ты какой-то нервный. Если ты хочешь пойти с Кирой, то так и скажи "я хочу пойти со своим другом", - на этих словах Санву, юный Ландегре полыхнул возмущением так, что это было заметно даже невооруженным взглядом, но она продолжила. - Здесь нечего стыдиться, - и помахала бывшему Лорду. - Слышали, Родерик-ним, вас обозвали молодежью. Не трухлявым пнем, как Франкенштейн, и не скучающей мумией на троне, а молодежью. Рагар-ним такой чуткий.

\- Рагар просто как никто другой знает что с придурью Родерика можно любую молодежь переплюнуть, - ехидно добавила, под блаженную улыбку Франкенштейна и тут же поцеловала его.

\- Вот надо тебе всегда все испортить? - бывший Лорд повернулся ко мне, но завидев, что я занята, прищурился. - Ага, еще блуд на глазах детей разводит. Ну что за женщина!

\- Пошли милый, детей покормим, - не обращая никакого внимания на бубнеж бывшего правителя Лукедонии, я провела тыльной стороной ладони сначала по щеке любимого, а потом пухленькой щечке Виктории, что так же, как и Фрэнсис, уже немного заскучала и не высказываясь особой терпеливостью - намекала что можно было бы и сменить локацию. Такео, который держал на руках, а не в переноске, Генриха, молча подошел к нам, как только услышал, что намечается кормежка. Но прежде чем мы покинем это место - еще одно небольшое сообщение. - Наша группа, собираемся здесь через пол часа и выдвигаемся!

\- А моя группа бросает чемоданы по комнатам и через пять минут у выхода! - радостно помахал рукой Тао.

\- О, есть время поспать, - вставая потянулся Джин-Хо.

\- Милый, ты точно будешь спать? - прищурилась Мэй. - Если тебя занесет песком на пляже, Йонг останется действительно моим единственным сыном.

\- Обещаю, мамуль, - рассмеялся парень. - Двадцать пять минут здорового сна.

\- Ладно, смотри у меня, - погрозила Мэй пальцем. - Такео, потом расскажешь, как он себя вел. Так, я только переоденусь и считайте, что я уже здесь.

\- Рагар, ты бы не мог нам помочь? - улыбнулась благородному, указывая на детишек и большое количество чемоданов вокруг нас. Мы, конечно, перенесли из лаборатории на борту самолета только парочку аптечек, но в купе с личными вещами и всякими детскими распашонками этого набралось много. Благородный поправил немного воротник своей, расстегнутой на три пуговички, простой, белой рубашки и закатав рукава принялся нам помогать, к чему еще и присоединилась Сейра. Такое поведение благородных было мне как бальзам на душу и я искреннее и широко им улыбнулась, и моему примеру последовал Франки с более мягкой улыбкой, правящий комплименты Сейре и дети, что веселым визгом и смешками разрушали тишину гостиницы.


	83. Часть 82

На месте мы с Франкенштейном и детьми появились немного раньше условленного времени, чтобы в случае чего, если кто придет, и заметит что еще никого нет, никуда не разбредался. Так поступить решили и другие, что было нам только на пользу. Я сверилась с листочком, где были записаны все, кто желал пойти на пляж и улыбнулась.

\- Отлично, если Сейра и Юна придут раньше, то можем выдвигаться.

\- Девушки сказали, что уже спускаются, - сказал Кира, держа разноцветную пляжную сумочку, явно ему не принадлежавшую.

\- Я выспался, - сам себе сказал Джин-Хо, отпивая кофе которое принес ему Бенго. - Я правильно понял, мы будем спать, то есть загорать на песке и спать, то есть купаться в море? Строить песочные замки? Никакой подводной борьбы с осьминогами, войн с местными аборигенами, - Джин-Хо вздрогнул, вспоминая что-то, наверняка, не шибко приятное. - Ни погони за нами местной полиции?

\- Мы очень постараемся, чтобы в этой группе подобного не было, - я серьезно посмотрела на всех, кто мог бы быть осужден в неадекватном поведении. Кира и Урокай от этого взгляда опустили глаза.

\- Мы готовы, - тихо произнесла Сейра, а Юна помахала ладошкой. Я тут же подхватила ее под локоток, дабы кое-что уточнить.

\- Юна, плавать умеешь?

\- Да, а что? - удивленно посмотрела на меня она.

\- Главное, помни, не волнуйся у всех на виду. А то мы тебя потеряем.

\- Ольга, обижаешь, я уже умею контролировать свои способности, - Юна ответила с улыбкой, подходя к остальной компании.

\- Я вообще не особо планирую купаться, - Суйи подбежала ко мне и Юне, поправляя лямку своей сумочки. - Но вот позагорать мне бы не помешало.

\- Ты что, Суйи? - посмотрела на нее, удивляясь ее заявлению. - Там такая вода - закачаешься. Теплая, рыбки меж ногами плавают, красота.

\- Если Суйи не решится после твоих уговоров, - в разговор встрял Франкенштейн, улыбаясь, как всегда обворожительно, - то мы всегда можем одолжить крем для загара.

\- Да, точно! - я подвигала бровями. - Такого крема нигде не купишь, - пока мы себе болтали, Джин-Хо закинул рюкзак, до этого лежавший у ног, на плечо, подойдя к нам с непривычно серьезным выражением лица.

\- У матушки с собой телефона нет, но у Тао есть, да? Нам нужно поддерживать связь. Нет, я неправильно выразился. Их нужно контролировать. Они зайдут в исторический музей, а выйдут в Камп Ноу в Барселоне, чтобы играть в футбол против испанцев. Так и будет, уверяю вас.

\- Так же как и Тао, - я кивнула, соглашаясь с опасениями Джин-Хо, но держа ребенка и сумку не могла потянуться к часам, потому воспользовалась ментальной связью со своим контрактором.

_Как вы там? Все живы, никакого беспредела не намечается?_

_Нет, все спокойно, хоть шумно. По словам других, сейчас идем "фоткаться", что бы это ни значило, у музея, напоминающего апельсиновую кожуру. Я мало что из этого понял, но причин для беспокойства не вижу._

\- Раймонд говорит что все под контролем, идут "фоткаться у музея, напоминающего апельсиновую кожуру", - хохотнула я, а Франкенштейн, шагающий рядом, облегченно вздохнул.

\- Начало хорошее. А мы? Мы на общий пляж или отдельно ото всех?

\- От долгого пребывания на солнце волосы не испортятся? - между тем обеспокоился Бенго, быстрым шагом поравнявшись с нами.

\- Франки? - вопросительно посмотрела на любимого.

\- Есть тут один пляж, он не слишком популярен, когда-то был диким, думаю, людей не будет много, если будут.

\- Бенго-оппа, у меня есть специальный лосьон, водостойкий, - с улыбкой ответила Суйи, смотря на снайпера, которого мы невольно проигнорировали, озаботившись местом нашего отдыха. Бенго с облегчением выдохнул и с благодарностью посмотрел на девушку.

\- Ты чудо, Суйи, спасибо.

\- Эм, Джин-Хо? - Франкенштейн, держа телефон в одной руке посмотрел на парня, когда мы уже почти дошли к пляжу и я заглянула в экран мобильного, пытаясь прочитать сообщение. - Тут мама тебе передает чтобы ты слишком долго не лежал на солнце и чтобы.. Кхм.. "Надел нормальный костюм, а не маленькие трусики", - я смотрела на Франкенштейна с небольшим недоумением, не понимая с чего он так вдруг полыхнул смущением, но перечитав еще раз сообщение - рассмеялась.

\- Ну зато мы знаем, что раз она волнуется, то они не успели ничего учудить, - со смешком добавил Кира.

\- Мамуля, хех, - Джин-Хо покачал головой. - Помню те времена когда ее забота дико смущала. Но сейчас совсем другое дело. Где можно переодеться? - Джин-Хо оглянулся вокруг, видимо пытаясь отыскать место, где можно было бы это сделать, чтобы не смущать всех остальных и себя заодно. В итоге мы все этим занялись, но тщетно. Спасало только то, что пляж был возле леса, и можно сигануть туда, потому посмотрела я на Джин-Хо со слегка издевательской улыбкой.

\- В кусты нужно, Джин-Хо, кабинки нету видимо.

\- Ольга, ты подготовила детей? - Франкенштейн с небольшим усилием придержал вырывающуюся Фрэнсис, что с восторгом смотрела на воду.

\- Да, просто раздень их и иди с ними в воду, памперсы водонепроницаемые, - Франки кивнул, обещаниями успокаивая детей, и стал раздевать, радуясь вслух, что мы обмазали их кремом для защиты от загара еще до выхода из номера. Я же обратила внимание на напевающего что-то себе под нос Джин-Хо, что ушёл в лес, чтобы через пару минут вернуться в купальном костюме прошлого века: белого цвета в черную полоску, закрытый, с рукавами, доходящий до колен. С модными солнечными очками и небольшим пляжным зонтиком это смотрелось комично. Впрочем парень не чувствовал себя неуютно. Мурлыкая песню он прошелся босыми ногами по теплому песку, бросил в кучу рюкзак и кеды, воткнул зонтик в песок, вытащил из рюкзака полотенце с рисунком из нулей и единиц, и расстелил под зонтом.

\- Всем приятного времяпрепровождения, - и уже было лег, но потом, передумав, вскочил и встал в позу: ноги расставлены, руки уперты в бока, голова повернута в профиль. Мы с Франкенштейном только переглянулись, дети же смотрели с неиссякаемым интересом.

\- Франкенштейн-ним, будьте любезны сфотографировать меня и отправить это матушке, - попросил он. - Чтобы она не волновалась.

\- Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнсис, наблюдайте, - пораженно прошептала я детишкам, пока Франкенштейн делал фото Джин-Хо. - Это явление называется послушный ребенок. Смотрите и запоминайте, иногда это может вам пригодиться, - малыши, словно понимая каждое мое слово, очень внимательно наблюдали за Джин-Хо, позирующим к фото, а Генрих, что сидел недавно на руках Сейры, но вырвался, полз по песку в направлению к парню.

\- Привет мой друг, ты хочешь подружиться со мной или закопать в песок? - рассмеялся Джин-Хо ребенку. - Чур только потом откопать. Я не выдержу пару тысячелетий в ожидании археологов, - Генрих уже почти подполз к Джин-Хо, как вдруг ножки у него разъехались и он просто лег на песке, смотря на взрослого снизу вверх. Бенго, взяв пример с парня, тоже разделся и теперь сидел на его полотенце под зонтиком, видимо, ожидая Суйи, что вместе с Юной побежала в кусты сменять одежду, чтобы попросить у нее лосьон. Я выпустила Викторию из рук, в два движения демонстративно снимая с нее легкое платице, и Франкенштейн поступил так же, разобравшись с одеждой малышек. Пока девушки побежали сменять одежду, Франки расстелил полотенца, поставил небольшую оградку, а я сняла с себя юбку и кофту, представ перед остальными уже в купальнике.

\- Я первая! - помахав рукой ожидающему Бенго я тут же забежала в воду, оставляя за собой много брызг, и почти тут же исчезая под водой, чтобы выплыть немного правее. - Господи, водичка просто благодать! - проорала оставшимся на берегу ребятам, как раз отметив что девушки уже медленно но верно выходят из кустов и расслабленно нырнула опять. Вода была теплой, словно парное молоко, расслабляла, и была чистой. Открыв глаза под водой я могла увидеть дно и морских жителей, что при моем виде отплывали подальше, прячась за песком, водорослями или ракушками. Изобилие прекрасных созданий моря было просто великолепным, даже не было охоты всплывать, но я себя одернула от идеи создать жабры. Другие-то, как заметят что я исчезла, точно поднимут панику, а этого я не хотела. Я снова вынырнула, смотря по сторонам.

Генриха на руках держал Джин-Хо, что-то ему там увлеченно толкуя, Бенго держал в руках какой-то тюбик, разговаривая с Суйи, а Франкенштейн нес на руках близняшек, заходя с ними в воду. Я в последний момент успела поймать юркую Фрэнсис, что почти выскользнула из рук любимого, и мы вместе опустили их в воду, давая минуту, чтобы те привыкли к новой обстановке. Но девочки и не думали привыкать, они сразу начали махать ручками-ножками со смешком, плавно и медленно продвигаясь вперед, и спустя некоторое время - уже держались на воде вполне так уверенно, радуя нас с Франкенштейном своим смехом, когда вдруг накатывала волна. Я кивнула, пододвинув любимому Викторию.

\- Следи за этими чертенками, а я пойду за Генрихом, - он только кивнул мне, держа обеих близняшек ладонью под животом и помогая им плыть, а я откинула волосы, высматривая мою пропажу. И пропажа нашлась, Генрих сидел на берегу, на полотенце Джин-Хо, в тени, и смотрел как парень что-то там ему говорит, роясь в своем рюкзаке. Я вышла из воды и веселясь, побежала к ним, уже издалека заметив, что сын Мэй вытаскивал на свет всякого рода совочки, ведерка и другие игрушки для игры в песке. Генрих, обрадовавшись, хлопал в ладошки, а потом ведерко и совочек поднялись в воздух, с помощью силы нашего сынишки. Я уже не бежала, а просто шла, и Генрих, заметив меня, стал радостно колотить игрушкой об игрушку, а потом совочком в ведерко, словно в барабан.

\- А кто у нас здесь от стаи отбился? - я приподняла бровь, приближаясь к парням и чувствуя такое приятное дуновение ветерка, что чуть ли не сразу меня разморило. - Твои сестры вовсю учатся плавать, а ты что, Генрих?

\- Способный парень, он быстро научится, если захочет. Правда, друг? Вот, может он станет архитектором, - Джин-Хо оторвался от постройки замка и посмотрел на Генриха. - Или музыкантом. Барабанщиком, - я хмыкнула, и дала дорогу Бенго, что как раз поднялся. Он несколько блаженно потянулся, и я отметила у него в волосах песок, а потом тот с улыбкой пошел в сторону воды.

\- Но чтобы быть на пляже и не искупаться? - протянула с сомнением, присев перед сыном. - Радость моя, еще немного поотшельничай, но потом не обессудь, с морем нужно познакомиться. Кто знает, может тебе еще понравится, - потрепала нашего малыша по голове а потом хлопнула по спине сынишку Мэй. - Спасибо что решился с ним посидеть, Джин-Хо.

\- Мне нужно оторваться от компьютера и научиться понимать детей, - процитировал Джин-Хо явно чужие слова. - Ведь когда-нибудь они у меня будут, а я только в вирусах копаться могу. Попытаюсь не утопиться если он разревется, потому что я не понимающий детей бестолочь. О, какой красивый замок выходит, - Джин-Хо радостно указывал Генриху на возвышающееся песочное строение. Я же посмотрела на море, и увидела, что малышкам помогает уже не Франкенштейн, а Регис с Рагаром, сам же ученый стоит у них над душой, и что-то говорит, иногда, сдерживая порывы самому перехватить детей. Ну, по сути, и правильно, не нам же с ним тащить на себе эту тройку все время? Нужно дать и другим познать удовольствие воспитания детей.

\- Ну вы ребятки, как хотите, а я пойду к Франкенштейну, а то он там бедняга, учит Рагара и Региса как учить детей плавать, - хмыкнув, подбежала туда, но когда заметила, что Франкенштейн справляется, и что девушки Суйи с Юной решили учить плавать Рейзела, то предпочла присоединиться к компании школьниц и Ноблесс. Там-то процесс был интереснее. Девушки показывали Рейзелу, что лучше окунуться для начала с головой, чтобы тело могло привыкнуть к воде, и стали поочередно показывать, как это сделать. Я подошла, со смешком повиснув на плече Ноблесс.

\- Рейзел, мы конечно, все тут знаем какой ты крутой и с большим рангом, но вот случайные прохожие не знают, - конечно, я немного лукавила, никто мимо нашей компании не прошел, но вот кто его знает, нет ли здесь какого тайного мониторинга? Никогда ничего не известно. - Так что думаю, тебе следует пойти по примеру девушек, и намочиться, - я это сказала с задорным кличем и дернула резко за руку эту скалу, приложив немного своей божественной мощи, от чего Ноблесс таки намок - сел в воде так, что волны ударялись о его ключицы. Франкенштейн, что повернулся на мой клич, стоял сейчас в полном недоумении смотря на меня, открыв рот. Я только улыбнулась ему, помахав ладошкой.

\- О, молодец, Рей! - Юна и Суйи явно решили воспользоваться такой возможностью, поощрив Ноблесс, от чего тот немного покраснел. - Теперь давай нам руки, мы тебя потянем за собой, а ты смотри, прислушайся к своему телу и запомни то состояние, когда вода держит твое тело.

\- Вот... Так? - Рейзел уже лежал на воде немного приподнял голову, словно пытаясь уклониться от шипящих волн, и я едва сдержала себя от того, чтобы не воспользоваться своими умениями и не убрать их. Еще чего! Тяжело в учении - легко в бою!

\- Да, именно так, - я протянула, привлекая к себе внимание Кадиса, нырнула, чтобы почти сразу всплыть, показывая ему как выглядит человек, который умеет плавать. - Попробуй двигать ногами, так как я, - активнее задвигала конечностями, но не стала приплетать к этому руки, чтобы не уплыть слишком далеко, и чтобы он имел возможность все досконально рассмотреть. За мной стали повторять, причем очень удачно. - Во-о-от, отлично, молодец. Еще пускай девушки тебе покажут как двигать руками, и будешь у нас уже пловцом, - со смешком подмигнула Рейзелу, получив в ответ его задумчивый взгляд. Не спеша подплыла к Франкенштейну, где плавать, судя по всему, дочурки учили благородных, а не наоборот, и с трудом сдержала смешок. Вдруг я почувствовала на своей талии руки, что держали меня очень крепко, не давая сдвинуться ни на дюйм.

\- Поймал, - с тихим, злорадным смешком прошептал мне на ухо мой любимый, и я развернулась на спину. Только любимые руки помогали в том, чтобы меня не потащили к берегу волны. - Куда моя рыбка направилась?

\- На берег, эволюционировать, - я усмехнулась под стать ученому, а потом получила поцелуй в губы, краем глаза заметив как Сейра, что еще минуту назад хотела зайти в воду, стала вдруг оглядываться на пляж. - Перекушу чем-то и возьму обучение Генриха в свои руки, не хватало еще чтобы он воды стал бояться.

\- Тогда не буду мешать, - руки любимого меня отпустили, и я, напоследок чмокнув любимого в щеку, побежала к нашему полотенцу, вытаскивая из сумки еду, отмечая, что меня даже не заметили - вниманием Генри овладела благородная, что несла в руках детское ведерко, а вниманием Джин-Хо - его творение, песочный замок. Я быстренько перекусила печеньем и направилась к сынишке и Джин-Хо, к которым только-только присоединилась благородная. Подойдя ближе, я поняла, что здесь место имела драма - Джин-Хо хлопнулся на песок, что-то причитая о том, каков он плох в воспитании детей. А вот Генрих сидел с влажными щечками, видать, снова пытался воздействовать на других плачем. Я подошла ближе, но со стороны зонтика, чтобы меня не было заметно.

\- Все, - Джин-Хо протянул лопаточку девушке, - закопайте меня, я заставил ребенка плакать.

\- Генрих, видимо, пожелал показать мне замок, - своим спокойным, привычным голосом сказала Сейра, присев возле Генриха, и я узнала по этому характерному движению головы и его плеч, что он вытирает слезы. Лица я, увы, не могла увидеть с такого ракурса. Но негодование не заставило себя долго ждать - вот же хитрый лис какой, на раз-два перестал плакать, как только замаячила возможность, что ему дадут желаемое. Генрих показывал ладошками, время от времени зажимающимися в кулачки, на сооружение Джин-Хо, повернув голову в сторону благородной. Та перевела взгляд на замок, а потом на моего сына. - Он в меня бросил ведерком, - Сейра показала на игрушку, которую держала в руках, а потом и вовсе положила на песок. Значит так ты играешь, молодой человек? Опять вещами в других швыряешься? Ну погоди у меня, у нас еще будет на эту тему разговор.

\- Хм, а я думал, что закопал его, - Джин-Хо перевернулся на бок, смотря на ведерко. - И в этом мире мисс Сейра невероятно умная и заботливая. Между прочим Генрих мне помогал. Да-да-да, он поддерживал меня, подписывал нужные документы, выплачивал хорошую зарплату и просто был хорошим мальчиком.

\- Какие я интересные вещи слышу, - не сдержавшись, я в итоге выглянула из-за зонтика, смотря с интересом на крепость, что построили Джин-Хо и Генрих. - Вы умницы просто. Генрих, пойдешь к маме? - мальчик послушно поднял ручки, намекая что он готов, а я быстро склонилась к Джин-Хо, шепча ему свой план. - Возьми немного ваших игрушек и пойдем со мной. Попытаемся вместе его приучить к воде, - Джин-Хо похватал игрушки, порылся в рюкзаке и поспешил за мной, пока я спешно шла к воде, стараясь заговорить зубы малышу, чтобы не обращал внимания на то, куда мы направляемся. Остановившись около Урокая он вручил ему пять свертков.

\- Надуйте, пожалуйста, глава. Это два матраса и три надувных круга. Уточки, вроде, должны быть, - пояснил Джин-Хо. - О, Рагар-ним, да вы отличный пловец. Франкенштейн и камень заставит плавать брассом, - добавил он про себя, я же не сбавляла темпа, и пока он задержался, передавая это все благородному, успела зайти с Генрихом в воду по колено.

\- Вот видишь, здесь так красиво, так спокойно. Мама здесь, не бросит тебя, - с улыбкой посмотрела на присоединившегося к нам Джин-Хо, взглядом показывая как в меня вцепился малыш.

\- Мою девушку мама приучала к воде плавая на спине, и положив Лину на грудь. Еще есть несколько надувашек, - Джин-Хо махнул рукой в сторону берега и улыбнулся Генриху. - Эй, друг, ты опасаешься и это нормально, но рядом ведь мама. С ней ничего не стоит бояться, верно? - Генрих посмотрел на Джин-Хо, хлюпнув носом и а я посмотрела на сына Мэй, невольно задумавшись над его словами. Способ действительно хорош, и мало травмирующий, в отличии от остальных.

\- На спине не пробовала, - задумчиво сказала это, крепко прижав к себе Генриха. По сути, не считая Вики и Фрэнсис, я вообще раньше никого не учила плавать. Мягко и главное, медленно, позволила воде захватить надо мной относительный контроль, ложась на водной глади, и придержала Генриха, что делал большие, испуганные глаза, при том поглаживая его по спинке и улыбаясь, чтобы показать, что все в абсолютном порядке. Что это приятно и весело, в конце-концов. Заметила, что Джин-Хо не отводил взгляд от Генриха а потом задумчиво произнес:

\- Что-то не видно Киры и Бенго. Может они уже в Северном Ледовитом океане с белыми медведями за рыбу сражаются? Я ставлю на медведей, а ты, Генрих? - сынишка, в ответ на это, уже поднял ладошки, видимо, чтобы показать свое согласие, как не раз до того делал это, так же как и его сестры, но от его резкого движения мое тело ожидаемо покачнулось, и уже начинающий расслабляться малыш, снова смешно выпучил глаза от страха, хотя, должна признать, эмоции испуга, что от него шли, точно не располагали к смеху. Я снова погладила его по спине и догадка, как бы его заинтересовать, резко прострелила мой мозг. Хитро подмигнула Генриху и создала из приближающейся волны русалочку. Небольшую, десять сантиметров длиной, но озорную. Она почти сразу же поднялась на хвост, как дельфин, и стала махать ладошкой Герниху, словно приветствуя, чтобы снова скрыться в воде до груди. Стоит ли говорить, что мальчик смотрел на нее, приоткрыв рот, словно околдованный?

\- Потрясающе, - из созерцания малыша вывел меня голос Джин-Хо, что довольно похожим взглядом, что и Генрих, смотрел на сие маленькое чудо. - И корабли можете? И китов, чтоб пускали фонтанчики?

В ответ на это я только хмыкнула, на минуточку задумавшись над тем, какую форму хочу придать окружающей меня воде. А сразу после этих раздумий, почти за секунду, возле Джин-Хо появились небольшие корабли размером с горшок для цветов, внутри которых бегали и суетились маленькие, чуть ли не миниатюрные пираты, складывающие руки рупором, словно что-то кричат, и вымахивающие мечами, размером со спичку. Были так же киты, довольно большие, пропорциональные размерам пиратов и их кораблям, даже свое место среди этой тусовки нашел небольшой Посейдон, напоминающий своим размером Кена, с густой бородой и трезубцем, что пытался затопить один из кораблей, на борту которого пираты пытались поймать кита. Явно защищал морское животное. Идеально, толика реальности в этом маленьком преставлении не помешает. Джин-Хо даже приоткрыл рот, пальцем ткнув в кита.

\- Генрих, ты видел? Ты посмотри, посмотри, пираты! - эмоции чистого восторга, которые щедро выплескивал парень, заставили меня удовлетворительно улыбнуться, а потом перевести взгляд на сына. Генрих сначала смотрел то на Джин-Хо, то на морскую эпопею, но потом сам захотел посмотреть поближе и потянул туда руки. Улыбнувшись, понимая что в схватке со страхом малыша я одержала победу, встала на ноги, поддерживая его за живот и медленно опустив его на воду, смотрела, как он неспешно гребет ручками и ножками, пытаясь приблизиться к морской баталии и изучить это явление.

\- Генрих, смотри, кит, - Джин-Хо поманил малыша рукой, за что я была ему благодарна. Генрих, чувствуя искренность в восторге взрослого парня, искреннее старался приблизиться к нему, чтобы быть на равных. - Ты знаешь сказку, где на спине кита жило целое поселение? Он таким образом был наказан за плохие поступки. Но ему было совсем не больно, - поспешно добавил он. - Представляешь, кит-карусель?! - мальчик озорно засмеялся, пытаясь поймать миниатюрного дельфина, что появился на водной глади как один из самых любимых мной морских жителей. Руками я надежно держала сына, а вот мыслями немного поплыла. Я ж ведь сказок знаю раз-два - и обчелся. Что я вообще знаю о воспитании детей? Воспитывать их так, как воспитывали меня? Ну уж нет, так детей я травмировать не буду. Тем более, что ни я, ни Франкенштейн не особо можем похвастаться приятными воспоминаниями. Нет, конечно, светлые отрывки есть, они, пожалуй у каждого в детстве есть, но смотря на эти светлые воспоминания сквозь призму целостной картины, становиться очень жутко. И это точно не то, что я могла бы посоветовать и пожелать кому-угодно. Видимо, в нашем с Франки случае, нет никакого способа воспитания лучше, чем импровизировать. Жалко в этом признаваться, но это так...

\- Вот и страх прошел, - из размышлений меня вырвал голос Джин-Хо. - Наверное и надувные круги не понадобятся, - парень посмотрел на берег, а потом посмотрел на меня, и я встретилась с ним глазами запаниковав, понимая, что не успею придать себе расслабленный вид. - Может девушкам предложить?! Вас что-то беспокоит?

\- Нет-нет, все нормально, - я немного ускорила движения своих рук, от чего Генрих обрадовано засмеялся, напополам с визгом, обнаружив себя плывущим быстрее. - Просто предчувствие появилось нехорошее, - половина правды - ведь не ложь? Мне отчаянно не хотелось портить кому-то радость своими угрюмыми мыслями и предположениями насчет воспитательного процесса. Эх-х, похоже, мне самой пригодился бы какой-то толковый мозгоправ. Но Джин-Хо моими словами впечатлился и приложив ладонь ко лбу, осмотрел море.

\- Море вроде спокойно. Надеюсь, вам просто почудилось, - он еще раз огляделся. - И Бенго не видно. Он без оружия. Хм.

\- Будем надеяться, что с ними все в порядке, - с сомнением проговорила, так некстати подумав еще и о нашей второй группе. Наш Такео тоже без оружия, но боюсь, они и безоружные могут что-то учудить. Зачем я вообще на это согласилась? Нужно было кому-то отправиться с ними, но по сути, в той компании есть Раймонд, думаю, он не позволит им наломать дров. Но мои размышления прервал Рагар, что всплыл совсем рядом, от чего Генрих покачнулся на волне, но рассмеялся от этого. Благородный же держал в руках довольно большого осьминога, в алых глазах сверкал самый что ни на есть интерес.

\- Смотри, Ольга, - благородный указал ладошкой на жителя океана. - Какое милое животное. Как только меня увидел - сразу обнял. Правда потом испускал что-то черное из себя... - пробормотал Кертье а я рассмеялась, представляя себе Кертье в облачке из чернил, забывшись, и отпуская Генриха. Но тот уже неплохо держался на воде, и подплыл метр разделяющий его и благородного, осторожно касаясь скользкой кожи осьминога. Джин-Хо с трудом сдержал смех и привычным движением поправил отсутствующие очки.

\- Они любят обниматься, не зря ведь столько рук имеют. Эм, лап. Ласт. О, щупалец! - обрадованно воскликнул парень и хмыкнул. - И неплохие засосы оставляют.

\- Хехе, хорошо, Рагар, что ты свободен, а то как бы девушке потом объяснял эти засосы? - поддержала кивком головы Джин-Хо.

\- Курортный роман с осьминогом, - со смешком сказал Франкенштейн, позади которого шел уже немного обсохший Рейзел в одних плавках. Позади него маячили Суйи, Юна, Регис и Урокай с большим надувным мячом.

\- Рей, давай, не бойся воды! - Суйи опередила его, вздымая брызги воды. Я оглянулась и выдохнула, заметив Викторию и Фрэнсис вместе с Сейрой.

\- Кадис-ним, вы боитесь воды? - Джин-Хо перевел взгляд с него на Суйи и почесал затылок. - Или это была... шутка!? - Я могла понять его недоумение, ведь еще совсем недавно учила Ноблесс плавать, так что по сути, он должен быть уже с водой ознакомлен. Да и игривые эмоции Суйи не были признаком того, что он действительно может бояться воды, не было в них дружеской поддержки, скорее - некая ирония.

\- Думаю, Суйи намекает на эфектное снисхождение Рейзела в воду, которое можно было бы и не делать, пока мы на отдыхе, а просто наслаждаться, - объяснила немного слова нашей айдол, не отказавшись от соблазна съязвить, правда до адресата это не дошло - Кадис уже подошел к девушкам, слушая их объяснения насчет игры.

\- Оля, - Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул, на что я только со смешком к нему повернулась.

\- Что? Тоже будь попроще, Рейзел не статуя, не разобьют его, - присутствующий при этом коротеньком диалоге Джин-Хо едва заметно улыбнулся, скользнул взглядом по девушкам и посмотрел на Сейру с детьми.

\- Им там похоже совсем не скучно.

\- Убери это от меня! - над пляжем вдруг поднялся визг и я недоуменно повернула голову в сторону шума. Кира, в полной трансформации вышел из воды, догоняя такого же испуганного Бенго, уже вылезшего на берег.

\- Интересно, - Джин-Хо поправил отсутствующие очки. - Их явно не русалки испугали, - и зажав нос тихо поинтересовался у нас. - А мокрой псиной пахнуть не будет?

\- Интересно, действительно, что могло испугать модифицированных? - отдала Франкенштейну Генриха, слишком увлеченного дерганьем за бороду Посейдона, чтобы обратить внимание на смену родителя, и поманила пальцем за собой Джин-Хо. Он, в ответ, изогнул брови, излучая интерес, ухмыльнулся и последовал за мной, выходя из воды.

\- Кира, что произо...

\- Убери от меня это! - отфыркиваясь от воды, и пытаясь, словно ненавязчиво, спрятаться за мной, ответил оборотень. Мое недоумение от его реакции было таким явным, что, пожалуй, его можно было разрезать на кусочки и подавать вместо пирога на стол.

\- Что убрать? - попыталась повернуться к Кириллу, но тот снова спрятался у меня за спиной.

\- Этот... Этот злобный кулек!

\- Хах, и это взрослый парень, бесстрашный оборотень, - ухмылялся Бенго, прячась за спиной Рагара. - Не стыдно прятаться за спиной у девушки?

\- Какой кулек? Кира, вы чего? - я подошла ближе к водной глади, пытаясь увидеть потенциальную опасность. Не спорю, океаны нынче загрязнены, но не могли они в действительности испугаться полиэтиленового пакета? - Что вас так испугало? Бенго? - Тот в ответ хохотнул, взмахнул волосами и нервно сглотнул выглядывая из-за плеча Кертье.

\- Я? Хах. Меня мало что может испугать.

\- Да? И почему ты цветом как собственные волосы? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо высматривая что-то на берегу, видимо, следит нет ли преследования за парнями. Ну, долго так продолжаться не может, нужно проверить, что их так испугало. Напоследок посмотрела на обоих модифицированных, что явно из последних сил храбрились и вошла в море, рассекая волну своим нырянием. Открыв глаза, я не увидела ни одного мусора, картинка была привычная - ракушки, рыбки, водоросли. Правда вдалеке мелькнуло что-то необычное. Я быстро начала двигаться, чтобы догнать это без нужды выныривания и с изумлением увидела медузу. Португальский кораблик, если память не изменяет. Сделала на своей руке лианы и поймала ее за щупальца, сразу же выныривая, лишив ее превосходства, и подходя к берегу, держа свой трофей. Ошарашенное и испуганное лицо Киры было достойно высших похвал, а уж его сравнение... Четкое и меткое!

\- Это медузу ты назвал злобным кульком? - признаю, уже ели сдерживала смех, шутка у него получилась хорошая.

\- Действительно, испугался такого, - фыркнул Бенго, но из-за спины Рагара не вышел, все еще источая нотки страха. - Что это за создание Союза?

\- Это медуза, - улыбнувшись, подняла животное на уровень глаз, рассматривая. Physalia physalis, или по другому - португальский кораблик. Не часто можно ее встретить именно здесь, но парням или повезло, или по дурости далеко отплыли от берега. Улыбнулась, понимая что ее укусы не смертельны даже для обычных людей, хотя приятного мало. - Вам, обалдуям модифицированным, не страшна. Укусит ну и укусит, как крапива.

\- Бенго, я был бы очень-очень признателен, - Рагар, услышав это и расслабившись, повернулся к стрелку, - если бы ты любезно от меня отлип.

\- Кха, да, простите, - Бенго послушно отошел от него на несколько шагов, на что Рагар ответил эмоциями облегчения, хоть виду не подал, явно привыкая скрывать свои эмоции.

\- Кстати, если она вас ужалила, есть верное средство. Противоядие, - Джин-Хо не смог скрыть усмешку, - надо пописать на ожог друг другу. Правда помогает.

\- А ты видно сам испытал это средство? - поинтересовался Бенго.

\- По Дискавери смотрел, - быстро ответил Джин-Хо.

\- Ну-ну, только не надо мне тут антисанитарию разводить, - представив себе этот процесс лечения народными средствами едва не поморщилась, но сдержалась, ограничившись неодобрительным покачиванием головой. В итоге позвала их туда, где были наши с Франкенштейном вещи. - Пошли, намажем сейчас уксусом и пройдет.

\- У тебя с собой уксус? - Джин-Хо от изумления даже приоткрыл рот, невероятно польстив мне в этот момент, и я скромно прикрыла глаза, и кивнула, улыбаясь. Конечно, это не до конца уксус, в пищу я бы не советовала это употреблять, но кислота она и в Африке кислота. - Ты прям мать семейства.

\- Конечно же, нужно быть готовой ко всему, тем более, когда мы в Австралии! - назидательно подняла палец, улыбаясь парням.

\- Я не удивлюсь ничему, что найдется в твоей сумке, - со смешком сказал Джин-Хо, а я решила не комментировать это. Ну ведь не стоит пугать их тем, что эта медуза это, можно сказать, легкий испуг, и что попасться им могла животинка более опасная? Не думаю что стоит расстраивать их попусту. И именно поэтому я просто молча направилась к нашим сумкам, урывая буквально секунду, чтобы прикрыть глаза, наслаждаясь прекрасным воздухом и морским бризом.


	84. Часть 83

Слушая шум прибоя и разговоры вокруг, а также восторженные крики и восклицания, доносившееся от других наших спутников, плескающихся в воде, я немного расслабилась. Но быстро накатило воспоминание, что в общем-то, стоило бы заняться нашими пострадавшими. Потому легким движением руки села на наше с Франкенштейном место и стала рыться в сумке, пытаясь отыскать слабо концентрированный раствор кислоты. Не уксус, да, но по химическому составу - очень близко к нему, да и эффект будет такой, как надо. А подробности парням незачем, только зря испугаю.

\- И сколько там таких тварей? - до меня донесся голос Бенго и я невольно навострила уши. - Когда мы были на острове с Мэй, такого там не было.

\- Хм, видимо климат другой. Или вам просто повезло, - заметила, что Джин-Хо похлопал Бенго по плечу, как только подняла на них мимолетный взгляд. Блин, я ее точно спрятала в эту перегородку. Где же... Стоп, нашла!

\- И что, нас будет лечить не Франкенштейн, а Ольга? Это, кхм, необычно.

\- Как вы успели заметить, Франкенштейн немного занят, - ответила на задумчивое высказывание снайпера с улыбкой и кивнула на морскую гладь, где Франки держал Генриха, то и дело кося взглядом на компанию, в которой веселился Ноблесс. Мне даже отсюда чувствовалась его настороженная и немного обеспокоенная аура, и это явно не касалось нашего сына.

\- Для нас это уже не удивительно, - покачал головой с улыбкой Кира, правда, посмотрев на море, поежился. - Я даже не представляю, что еще может быть в этой воде. И как не страшно идти туда с детьми?

\- Стоило идти в город с другими, - со смешком бросил Рагар, но Кира не услышал - его обеспокоенный взгляд приковала Юна.

\- Нет уж увольте, - хохотнул Джин-Хо и я улыбнулась, вытаскивая стерильные повязки, понимая, к чему он ведет. - Матушка и Австралия пусть узнают друг друга без нас. Я прав, Бенго?

\- Хах, да, - стрелок покачал головой. - Если учесть, что с ними и Тао - лучше не включать региональные новости. Эй, Кира, что застыл?

\- Да так, - оборотень замялся, посмотрев на меня, тем самым избегая взгляда остальных и являя мне свои немного покрасневшие щеки. Я хитро улыбнулась и покачала головой, намочив стерильную повязку небольшим количеством кислоты, невольно задумавшись о том, что эта кислота не очень-то напоминает уксус, ни по виду, ни по запаху.

\- Не дрейфь, Кира, все будет пучком, - ничего другого я на его опасение сказать не могла, но в безопасности детей и подростков была уверенна - у берега живности было мало, кроме той безобидной, сильные мира нашего невольно отпугивали хищников своей аурой. Потому и спокойно принялась за лечение нашего оборотня и прижала тряпочку к его ноге, внимательно проследив, не надо ли добавки раствора.

\- Я когда Лину в купальнике увидел тоже малость прифигел, - неопределенно сказал Джин-Хо, заставляя меня ухмыльнуться его проницательности. Прямо, конечно, не сказал, но явно понял, в чем дело. - Пойду искупаюсь, - с ели заметным кивком он ушел от нас, оставив ничего не понявшего Бенго на берегу лечиться. Легко войдя в воду он нырнул, чтобы всплыть довольно далеко, отдавая свое тело на ласку воде, ложась на спину. Быстрым взглядом посмотрела на ожог Киры. По сути, уже можно было заканчивать этот процесс, но чтобы быть уверенной, провела влажной тряпочкой еще пару раз по ране, и потом отпустила его, смотря уже только на нашего гостя. Похлопала песок возле себя, словно приглашая Бенго занять место оборотня.

\- Давай, садись, Бенго, и расскажи тетушке Оле где непослушные медузы покусали, - тот, с внезапно порозовевшими щеками, посмотрел на Киру, поискал глазами Франкенштейна и тихо, видимо, чтобы я не услышала, спросил его:

\- Может лучше меня осмотрит шеф?

\- Так, я не поняла, что за сексизм? - услышав такое, вскинула голову, смотря на Бенго довольно устрашающе. Привычки, конечно, святое дело, и я понимаю что тот привык к блондину, как лечащему врачу, но такого отношения к себе я не потерплю. - Я не хуже Франкенштейна, если не лучше.

\- Я... Я не знаю что такое сексизм, - снайпер отошел от меня шаг назад, улыбнулся неловко, стер ладонью испарину со лба заставив меня на минутку усомнится в том, не обманывают ли меня глаза и ощущения. Бенго вел себя так, словно ожидал от меня нагоняя, хотя я даже Копья не выпускала. Да и судя по эмоциям, что-то вроде паники терзало его, но были в этом еще какие-то слабые отголоски. Стыд? - Я хотел сказать, что я не сильно пострадал. Вмиг заживет. Спасибо тебе за заботу, я пойду... Искупаюсь, - после того как он ступил пару шагов к морской глади он тут же захмромал и остановился. - Ерунда, будто москит укусил. Даже уже не чешется.

\- Стоять-бояться, - в рекордные, даже для модифицированного человека, сроки, я вскочила на ноги и остановилась лицом к лицу к Бенго, сузив глаза. Не люблю, когда от меня скрывают всякое. - Просто покажи мне ожог, и я сама решу, серьезно или нет, - добавила своему голосу твердости и решительности, чтобы у парня не было возможности отказать. Благо, в случае Бенго можно было надавить и авторитетом, а не только энергией Копья, он уже не раз уверялся, за время нашего с Мэй вояжа недавнего, что я и без своей ковырялки могу так засадить, что в кошмарном сне будет приходить воспоминание подобного процесса воспитания. Ну, а если это не даст плодов, то могу и наглядно показать. Бенго затравлено оглянулся и протянул мне руку.

\- Кха, эм, вот, у локтя. Видишь, уже всё зажило, даже пятнышка не осталось. Я пойду, - стоило говорить что я ему не поверила? Даже у модификанта Португальский Кораблик оставил бы след, вон, даже у Киры с его замечательной оборотнячей регенерацией остался след. Но я решила не показывать, что его обман раскрыт, и пустила все на волю случая. Правда все равно раньше или позже раскроется. Он попытался обойти меня, заодно дав мне возможность быстро осмотреть его кожу на предмет укуса, но досмотреть мне явно было не дано. Бенго не заметил камень и, налетев на него ногой, шикнул обхватывая ладонями ушибленную стопу и, развернувшись, приземлился задницей на камень. И тут же забыв о боли в ушибленных пальцах вскочил, взвыл и крик застрял в горле. Бенго рухнул на четвереньки и, когда голос вернулся, стал сотрясать воздух просто офигенным количеством матов и ругательств, от которых даже мои уши норовили начать стягиваться в трубочку. Теперь стало ясно и то, почему место укуса сразу не бросилось в глаза, и почему парень так сильно не желал, чтобы я его осмотрела... Детский сад, штаны на лямках, ну ей богу.

\- Бенго, - издав глубокий вздох, я склонилась возле стрелка, держа наготове пузырек с кислотой. С этим парнем надо помягче, у него довольно тонкая душевная организация, да и с того, что я могу понять, как кто-то, кому можно доверится, я еще в его глазах не предстаю. А не желаемая нагота в наши времена - самый большой стыд и самая большая слабость. - Ну вот по твоему, я что-то там еще не видела? Пошли, заслоню тебя зонтом перед остальными, покажешь свои боевые ранения, - я пыталась сказать это как можно более дружелюбно, отметив что раньше за этой паникой и стыдом не заметила совсем тонкого шлейфа смущения, что теперь явно стал отчетливее.

\- Так ведь девушки здесь. И ты девушка. И неудобно, - парень поморщился, но, тем не менее, послушно поднялся, охая по-стариковски. Чем-то я его понимала, укус медузы само по себе не приятно чувство, а если еще в такое чувствительное место...

\- Я сейчас не девушка, а врач, так что забудь об этом. А от других девушек укроем тебя зонтом, пошли, - чтобы пресечь любые возможные возражения, я поймала снайпера под руку, направляясь к нашему с Франкенштейном месту, где мы разбили временный полевой лагерь, и тут же заслонила зонтиком обзор на пляж. Волнения что нас вдруг заметят не было - я надежно закрепила его сумкой так, что ветер не унесет, да и по сути, даже если бы кто попытался сдернуть - не получилось бы. В смысле, обычный человек, не модифицированный, но так как у нас запрет на использование сверхсил... Улыбка мгновенно растянула мои губы. - Ну, снимай трусы, - Бенго в ответ только мучительно покраснел, даже гримаса боли исчезла с его лица.

\- Снимай трусы, если девушка попросила, - за спиной стрелка выскочил Джин-Хо, стянул с него трусы и с хохотом убежал. Снайпер тут же прикрылся руками, чуть было не кинулся за ним следом, но сдержался, ограничив себя только до оклика.

\- Джин-Хо!

\- Не тушуйся, дедуля, - хохотнул Джин-Хо и лег у кромки воды.

\- Бенго, замри! - немного прикрикнула на снайпера, специально добавив в свой голос немного испуга. Эх, это просто идеальный способ на манипуляцию. Когда кто-то, кто видит твое тело с такого ракурса, с которого ты не можешь, да и еще с испугом в голосе, говорит тебе такое, мгновенно хочется подчиниться. Кто знает какая дрянь может по тебе ползти? Но я вместо этого стала спешно протирать место его укуса, пользуясь такой покорностью, чтобы как можно быстрее закончить неприятную для него процедуру. Он стоял зажмурившись и запрокинув голову к небу. Я немного, но все же удивилась, когда шлейф смущения от Бенго прекратился, а на его месте появился гнев. Но причины я понимала, мало кто остался бы радужно настроен после такой подлянки со стороны друга. Бенго так разкудахкался, что снова едва не вышел из-за зонта.

\- Это я, значит, для него дедушка?! Я... Мне... Не знаю сколько мне лет, но я не дед! Была бы здесь Мэй, быстро сообразила как отомстить поганцу, - пока он это говорил, я уже закончила, натянув на него трусы, и почувствовав его удовлетворение, но явно не от того что процедура закончилась. Хмыкнув, я посмотрела в ту же сторону, что и он, заметив, что Джин-Хо уже успел уснуть. С улыбкой спрятала свои принадлежности, а Бенго на несколько шагов отступил от зонтика, приближаясь в сторону спящего.

\- Только без членовредительства, Бенго! - без проблем догнала снайпера, хлопнув его по плечу. - Мне не улыбается потом вас всех штопать, надеюсь, я выразилась ясно? - для закрепления эффекта своих слов еще и ослепительно улыбнулась. Тот сразу же оступился, опустил голову, как нашкодивший ребенок, и стал большим пальцем ноги ковырять ямку в песке.

\- Все ясно. Я понял. А маленьких ножниц у тебя не найдется? Как их мисс Сейра называла? Мани... Маниторные? Мани... Маленькие, ими девушки пользуются.

\- Маникюрные, - на автомате поправила его. - А тебе зачем? - взгляд, обращен на стрелка был заинтересован, в воздухе стало витать некоторое напряжение.

\- Делать ими обрезание Джин-Хо будет сложно, - словно невзначай бросил Кира, который проходил как раз возле нас, направляясь с пляжа к морю, и держа в руке какую-то баночку, о которой, скорее всего, попросили его девушки. Бенго хмыкнул и пожав плечами пояснил:

\- Пока он спит, вырежу на одежде сердечки. Загар будет необычный и всего. Видишь, никакого _членовредительства_ , - Бенго выделил последнее слово, повернув ко мне лицо. Я приподняла бровь, а потом невольно усмехнулась. И правда, членовредительства действительно никакого, а делать пранки... Да кто я такая, чтобы им это запрещать? Подобное я могу только поощрять. На моей ладони минуту спустя появились ножницы из энергетики Копья.

\- Сколько успеешь - столько вырежешь. И да, можешь не бояться, не поглотит, - я внимательно посмотрела на Бенго, вспомнив что он, по сути, тоже носитель Копья, но исправляться не стала. Ну, на всякий случай, вдруг эти ножницы обретут свои хотелки и попытаются? Пускай он будет готов ко всему. - Но вот жуть его разбудить сможет, так что поспеши.

\- Понял. Спасибо, - Бенго опустился около Джин-Хо и принялся вырезать на его купальном костюме сердечки разных размеров. Парень спал, лишь пару раз что-то пробормотал и Бенго смог вырезать сердца даже на его спине, шепнув "перевернись, а то сгоришь". И тот послушно перевернулся. Не без улыбки отметила, что у парней, несмотря ни на что, большой уровень доверия друг к другу, и затаилась в воде недалеко от берега, наблюдая. Присоединяться к своим я не стала, было интересно что будет дальше. Прошло немного времени, в течении которых Бенго просил Джин-Хо перевернуться, и наконец последний проснулся. Он прищурился на солнце, взлохматил волосы, потянулся и широко улыбнулся Бенго.

\- Еу как твоя рана, друг? Все вылечили?

\- Спасибо за заботу, - кивнул Бенго.

\- А что ты здесь жаришься? Не купаешься? Или подглядываешь за цыпочками?

\- За... Кем? - переспросил Бенго, а я с огромным усилием воли сдержала смешок, даже с расстояния стольких метров чувствуя его дикое недоумение. - Цы... Цыплята? Здесь есть цыплята?

\- Хах, нет, это на сленге так называют девушек.

\- Нет, я не подглядываю, - Бенго поморщил нос, - смотрел чтобы ты не сгорел.

\- О, ты хороший парень, Бенго.

\- Ну, я пошел.

\- Ага, давай, - Бенго усмехаясь вошел по колени в воду, наблюдая за резвящимися в воде, а Джин-Хо зажмурился и, подложив руки за голову, остался лежать на песке. Мне не оставалось сделать ничего другого кроме как тоже отойти оттуда. В конце-концов, результат шалости Бенго будет заметным только спустя кое-какое время.

А за это время можно и расслабиться, так что без угрызений совести я нырнула настолько глубоко, насколько это позволяло относительно небольшое расстояние от берега и тут же открыла глаза, наблюдая за подводным миром. В этих красках хотелось раствориться, но я не забывала о том, что нужно двигаться, чтобы плыть и не видела нужды в том чтобы сдерживать счастливую улыбку. Я надеюсь только на то, что мироздание, вечно жаждущее равновесия, не спросит с меня слишком больших мгновений страданий в качестве расплаты за эти абсолютно счастливые минуты. Губы изогнулись в улыбке и чтобы вдохнуть кислорода я всплыла, к удивлению, сразу возле любимого и моего сынишки. И не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как ослепительно им улыбнуться.

***

Все наплавались и наигрались вдоволь только спустя пару часов. Но это даже к лучшему было - заявились мы в гостиницу почти к обеду. Времени хватило как раз на то, чтобы каждый успел привести себя в порядок. Наблюдать за этим тоже был тот еще цирк - некоторые из другой группы цапнули с собой ключи, так что пока я с Рагаром играли с малютками, Франкенштейн носился вокруг Рейзела как в жопу ужаленный, вызывая искренний смех близняшек и мою, плохо скрываемую улыбочку. Притом, смотрел на нас как на предателей.

Рагар, кстати, успел мне поведать и о других миграциях среди народа. Джин-Хо и Бенго подкатили к Юне, Сейре и Кире, как к единственным, кто из их комнаты был в зоне доступа, с просьбой пустить его под их душ, а Суйи, узнав что у парней образовалась подобная проблема, тут же предложила им свою комнату, так как она в ней осталась одна, да и все равно предпочитала компанию девушек. Я, конечно, немножко посмеялась над подобной ситуацией, не спорю, позабавило меня это, но в глубине души я все же надеялась что во время нашего дальнейшего путешествия ребята будут хотя бы примерно держаться своих групп, в которые мы их распределили, хотя бы ради того, чтобы никто не потерялся.

Но если уж быть предельно честной, по большому счету я не беспокоилась об этом, так как сама ездила на школьные экскурсии, и очень уж хорошо въелось в память то, как дележка одного небольшого и временно жилищного пространства сближает. Поэтому я легко улыбнулась своим мыслям, а потом перевела взгляд на Генриха и скорчила ему рожицу, желая услышать и его смех тоже. Но смеха своего серьезного сына я так и не добилась - пришло время спускаться на обед.

Заказали мы всякие разные изысканности, Франкенштейн озаботился о еде для наших спиногрызов, остальные же заказали себе кто что захотел. Франки, правда, испробовав местные изыски остался не шибко доволен, что-то бурча о здешних поварах и в итоге повернулся к нашей единственной благородной, восседающей вместе с нами за сдвинутыми в один несколькими столиками.

\- Мисс Сейра, здесь имеется наглядный пример плохого и недоработанного подхода к кулинарии. Не то, что у Вас. Вы заметили степень прожарки тунца?

\- Он определенно слишком сильно прожарен, - благородная кивнула головой и Франкенштейн тут же принялся ее хвалить, от чего девушка мило запунцовела, а школьницы стали мотать на зуб, и принялись уговаривать Сейру провести им когда-то мастер-класс по готовке. Когда пришло время расплачиваться за обед, Франкенштейн отметил, что одна из его банковских карточек пропала, и я с улыбкой протянула ему свою, не волнуясь об балансе - деньжат там должно быть не мало. А уж по эмоциям, которые почувствовала от Бенго и Джин-Хо, а именно - ненавязчивое узнавание ситуации, чуть ли не перемежающееся с дежавю, угадывалось чьих ловких пальчиков это дело. Ну ничего, пусть себе немного погуляют. А я буду всласть расслабляться с детишками и любимым, лениво играя после хорошего, лично для меня, обеда, лежа на кровати и смотря на прекрасный вид из окна...

***

Именно так я себе представляла наш отдых, и должна признать, что первые три часа все именно так и было. Мы с детьми сделали небольшую гимнастику, замаскированную под игру, поиграли в упражнения для развития концентрации и социальных навыков... Должна признать, Франкенштейн действительно подготовил эти все упражнения и гимнастики так увлекательно и занятно, что я сама не заметила как втянулась, почти с таким же сосредоточием как и у наших детей повторяла все указания из записи, запущенной на ноутбуке. Правда, я отвлеклась, как только концентрация волнения в комнате немного вышагнула за приемлемую для игнорирования пометку. И исходила она естественно от моего белобрысого мужчины.

\- Франки, ты в порядке? - спросила я у него, немного запыхавшись, и откинув влажные, прилипшие волосы со лба. На дворе было жарко, и в номере тоже было тепло, так как мы из-за детей не стали сильно снижать температуру на кондиционерах, перепады температуры это нехорошо, тем более для детей, пускай они и необычны. А за всеми этими упражнениями я немного запарилась. Нет, конечно, это не было слишком сложно, со спаррингом эту гимнастику было не сравнить, больше она походила на йогу, но с непривычки спарилась.

\- Да так, среднячком, - ученый отлип от окна, садясь на кровать, и я заметила, что он за все время этой организации очевидно бешено устал. Совесть тут же высунула мордочку из глубины моей души и с радостным оскалом вцепилась во все мое существо. - Меня сильно беспокоит что вторая группа не спешит обратно.

\- Так еще даже семи нету, - я глянула на часы, висящие на стене в нашем номере и сжав губы в полоску, приблизилась к любимому, погладив по плечу. - Слушай, я вижу что ты порядочно устал... Может я...

\- Нет, - Франкенштейн поспешно перебил меня, перехватив ладошку, которой я его гладила. - Я тебе обещал отдых? Порядочный отдых, где не будем и грамма ответственности с твоей стороны? Обещал. Так позволь мне выполнить свое обещание.

\- Ладно, - я посмотрела на него внимательно и боковым зрением отметила, что Виктория со слабым прогрессом пытается то ли вскарабкаться на спину своего отца, то ли пытается подняться на ноги, пользуясь такой поддержкой. - Но учти, если ты начнешь выдыхаться выше допустимых границ, в лично моем понимании, то я тебя или отстраню от этого, или стану помогать. А то еще сляжешь после путешествия и только больше проблем будет, нежели толку от этого.

\- Хорошо, согласен-согласен, - Франкенштейн попытался отмахнуться полушутя, но под моим буравящим взглядом только серьезно кивнул. - В таком случае, я бы не отказался от твоей помощи. Ты бы могла по связи контракта спросить у Раймонд-нима где все запропастились?

\- А они разве запропастились? Ты так не паникуй, Франкенштейн, только-только обед прошел, у них еще есть время вернуться.

\- Ну, я бы так не волновался, если бы они были в зоне досягаемости... - нахмурилась и Франки тут же стал мне подробно излагать суть своего беспокойства. - Понимаешь ли, все кто был с мобильными - вне зоны действия каждой сети этой страны. И нашей личной сети - тоже. А если еще учитывать, _кто_ именно находиться в этой группе, - я кивнула, уловив наконец причину волнения любимого и сама невольно прониклась ситуацией. Тао и Мэй не были единственными, кто мог начудить... Да там по сути из адекватных и спокойных личностей только Раджек и относительно - Раймонд. И то на примере моего контрактора в прошлом можно отметить, что в тихом омуте черти водятся.

Детки, явно чувствуя наше напряжение, прилипли к нам поближе, так внимательно смотря этими своими большими и наивными глазами, что я инстинктивно прижала их к себе. И это, хотите сказать, самая опасная душа Забвения и две души из Копья? В будущем - возможно, но сейчас это только маленькие, шаловливые комочки. Тем не менее, нужно было на минуту очистить свои мысли от всяких посторонних размышлений и нащупать нить связи с Ноблесс. Получилось это без особого напряга, даже учитывая, что пользуюсь я ею не так уж и часто. Для начала я решила подслушать, стараясь потянуть за ниточку так деликатно, насколько это вообще возможно, и меня почти сразу же захлестнуло явно ощутимым опасением, дезориентацией и раздражением. Раймонд потерялся в городе, что ли? Эмоции по крайней мере подходящие. Я потянула за нить уже намного сильнее, показывая Ноблесс свое желание поговорить и мне на него ответили.

_Ольга, что-то случилось, что ты ко мне обращаешься?_

\- Случилось. Вы где все так попропадали вдруг? Ни у кого из вас не реагируют мобилки, - я почувствовала как ладонь любимого накрывает мою ладонь, ни капли не пытаясь скрыть своего факта подслушивания.

_Мы в ресторане в подвальном помещение. Может быть поэтому?_

\- Ого, так это не ресторан, а прямо какой-то противапокалиптический бункер, - я буркнула, вскинув бровь, зная, что Ноблесс уловит от меня это проявление эмоции. - Ладно, не хочешь говорить где вы - не надо, но хоть скажи, Австралия выживет этот ваш поход в город?

_Смею надеяться на это..._ \- не слишком уверенно ответили мне, а потом перекрыли связь так, что я себе могу дергать нить контракта сколько хочу, и ни он меня не услышит, ни я его.

Франкенштейн немного взбледнул, и мне ничего не осталось, кроме как прижать его к себе и сагитировать детишек чтобы пожалели папу делая гладь-гладь, потому что не особо видела какой-либо другой способ на утешение. В конце-концов, он и сам слышал львиную дозу неубедительности и мрачной надежды в голосе моего контрактора. Раз перспективы испугали даже самого Ноблесс, то нам только остается приготовиться к худшему. Я поднялась, уже собираясь походить по номеру туда-сюда, что меня обычно успокаивало, но бросив взгляд на кровать я встала как вкопанная.

Детишки вняли моей просьбе и увлеченно стали следовать моему примеру. Даже Генрих был активен в этом как никогда, гладя Франкенштейна по спине, иногда похлопывая. Я бы, конечно, рассмеялась от такой большой группы поддержки Франки, облепившей его как стайка мартышек, и гладящей везде, где только могли дотянуться крохотные ладошки, но я была слишком изумлена, чтобы выдавить из себя хотя бы звук. Дело в том, что детишки очень активно не только утешали своего папу, но и делились с ним энергией. Раньше я не замечала за малышами этой способности, только следила за тем, чтобы собирать излишки энергии, когда ее скопление в их телах доходило до высокой отметки, выплескивая силу аурой. А сейчас детишки явно делали за меня мою работу, играючись.

Не знаю как я выглядела в тот момент, пока наблюдала за этой картиной, но видимо, на моем лице отобразилась какая поистине забавная смесь, потому что стоило только Франки поднять на меня взгляд, как его губы тут же задрожали в очень хорошо знакомом мне жесте, а потом ученый просто рассмеялся, останавливая себя от того чтобы упасть спиной на кровать только потому что позади него находился Генрих. Мой глаз нервно дернулся и я тут же тяжелой поступью направилась к этому бессовестно ржущему.

\- Ну держись... Защекочу, - Франкенштейн тут же попятился ближе к центру кровати, перехватив Генриха, чтобы не раздавить, и я начала свое грозное наступление, вызывая у детишек вместо испуга - радостный гул. Самое главное, что мы вместе. А остальное как-нибудь переживем.


	85. Спэшл: Миссия "Джунгли"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Так как единогласно было решено читателями, что приключения второй группы показать стоит, то торжественно заявляю, лишним бУкффАм быть) Кушать подано, читайте, оставляйте коменты, тыкайте в ждуна и так далее, люблю всех вас)))

\- Все готовы, друзья мои? - Тао светился как начищенный пятак.

\- Все да не все, - с улыбкой бросил М-24 - Эшлин еще в комнате, сказала, что спустится за минуту.

\- Та самая песня с Родериком, - бросила Розария, посматривая на свой маникюр.

\- Я готова! - воскликнула Эшлин, спрыгнув с последней ступеньки. Спустя еще две минуты, когда Тао уже начинал восторженно ходить взад-вперед, спустился Родерик, с волосами собранными в высокий хвост и с легким недоумением посмотрел на подскочившего хакера.

\- Что-то он уж больно активизировался, - напряженно сказал Раджек и Такео ему кивнул.

\- Я потому и пошел. Черт Тао знает...

\- Ребята, вы еще не поняли?! У нас отпуск! Свободное время, хоть по злачным местам, хоть по борделям ходи!

\- Дурно мне пахнет эта затея, - М-24 покачал головой. - Тао не Ольга, чтобы Франкенштейн ему простил любой промах.

\- Я готова! - Мэй встала рядом с Родериком. - Какая у вас красивая прическа. Мы уже были с М-24 в стрип-клубе, теперь бордель? - Раэль посмотрел на Тао прожигающим взглядом.

\- Мэй, я знал что ты оценишь, - благородный покивал головой, наблюдая как хвост движется туда и обратно.

\- Надеюсь, нам получится его остановить в пору... - Пробормотал М-24, заметив взгляд Раэля и поравнившись с ним, стирая пот с лица, и явно нервничая.

\- Не получится, - Такео прискорбно покачал головой. - Я уже знаю это его состояние. Его теперь даже если вырубить, только больше наслушаемся, когда он очнется, и получим его еще более гипперактивного.

\- Тао, ты составил план? Где побываем? В оперу сходим? А в шортах меня пустят? - Мэй оглядела свои майку и шорты. - Ничего, если не пустят, мы через окно туалета заберемся.

\- Их таких двое, - обреченно вздохнул Раэль.

\- Мой план столь гениален, сколь краток, - Тао назидательно поднял палец, улыбаясь Мэй. - Но им поделюсь с тобой позже. А сейчас айда фоткаться с музеем, что выглядит как апельсиновая корочка!

\- Мне уже страшно, - подтвердил общие опасения Такео.

\- Я поначалу беспокоилась, что будет скучно, - прошептала Мэй Эшлин. - Но судя по разговорам М-24 и Такео, Тао не даст нам скучать. Как думаешь, мы выживем?

\- Ну, мы, нелюди, выживем, - уверенно произнесла Эшлин, с издевкой смотря на Шинву. - А вот насчет модификантов наших неуверенна.

\- От полукровки слышу! - Шинву скорчил Эшлин рожицу, за что получил кружку воды прямо из фонтана на голову.

\- Лови, рыжий, освежение!

\- Ой, Тао, - Мэй вклинилась между ним и Такео. - У тебя связь есть с Франкенштейном? Есть, не отвечай. Свяжись с ним, пусть передаст Джин-Хо, чтобы он не находился долго на солнце и не носил маленькие трусики, а надел нормальный купальный костюм. Будь так добр, а то я переживаю, - девушка вернулась к Родерику показывая ему журнал с модными тенденциями для молодежи.

\- Думаю вот этот купальник вам очень пойдет, - ткнула она пальцем в фото Коэна с его экстравагантным Барат-купальником, - это очень модно. Обязательно прикупите его для следующего похода на пляж, - Раэль из любопытства заглянул в журнал и раскашлялся, а Мэй продолжила: - и знаете, обязательно возьмите с собой Франкенштейна, а то он бледный какой-то, все в делах, все в заботах, - Тао со смешком вводил сообщение в то время, когда Родерик с легким недоумением смотрел то на фото, то на Мэй. Потом снова на Мэй и снова на фото.

\- Ты уверена?

\- В нашем мире это писк моды, - честными глазами посмотрела на мужчину Санву. - Девушки табунами ходят за парнями в таких купальниках.

\- Чтобы посмеяться, - буркнул Раэль, а Мэй громко кашлянула, чтобы Родерик не расслышал его.

\- Кстати, можешь и Крацису предложить такой же, - Мэй наклонила голову и выдохнула. - Глядишь и даму сердца себе найдет...

-... Такую же чокнутую в таком же купальнике, - спешно прокомментировал Раэль и Санву прыснула от смеха.

\- О, небо, - расхохоталась она, хлопая Родерика по руке выше локтя. - Прости, прости, Родерик-ним, я пошутила. Ой, а давай Раймонду предложим?

\- Можем, конечно, попытаться, - заговорщицки прошептал бывший Лорд, но когда посмотрел на Ноблесс, немного стушевался. - Хотя я не уверен, что он проглотит наживку, даже если я подтвержу, что это модно.

\- Жаль, - тоже посмотрев на Ноблесс прошептала Мэй. - Купальник носить не хочет, волосы отращивать тоже. Беда с этими Ноблесс. Хм, на Рейзеле могло бы сработать, но там вездесущий глаз Франкенштейна.

\- Рейзела уговаривать только Ольга умеет. Что она ему там сделала я не знаю, но с тех пор... - Вздохнул Родерик, смотря на дом рядом. - Вот где она была, когда я ему хотел лордовской титул передать? Хотя и тогда бы мне не помогла, жена сатаны.

\- И когда мы уже доберёмся? - спросил Раэль. - И где мы вообще?

\- Жена сатаны, хах, - Мэй рассмеялась и похлопала Раэля по плечу. - Не переживай, Раэль, Тао ведь сказал, что мы побродим по городу. Ты ведь знаешь, что Тао можно доверять, не заведет же он нас в какие-нибудь дебри, на корм крокодилам. Правда, Тао?

\- Н-нет-нет, вы что?! Какие крокодилы, как вы могли вообще так подумать обо мне?! - хакер возмутился немного, почти никак не оказывая своего волнения, но Такео, что бледненький шел позади, невольно сдал своего друга с потрохами своей реакцией на его возмущение. - Кстати, Мэй, тебе тут фото прислали! - он развернул к Санву экран, на котором было сначала фото Джин-Хо в забавной позе: ноги расставлены, руки уперты в бока, голова повернута в профиль, а потом как парень немного склонился к Генриху, что отважно к нему полз.

\- О, какой он лапочка, - умилилась Мэй и плотоядно посмотрела на Раджека. - Хочу детей.

\- Нуна, что-то не так, - Раэль взял ее за локоть и девушке пришлось чуть наклониться к нему. - Посмотри на Такео.

\- А ведь и правда. Такео, ты взбледнул, тебе не хорошо?

\- Как ты сказала? - переспросил Раэль и рассмеялся.

\- Я... Я... - Такео посмотрел на Мэй и Раэля, видимо не решаясь сказать о своей догадке, и Тао тут же заметив это, подбежал к другу, взяв его за локоть и подведя к остановке.

\- Ребята, потом сделаете нашему снайперу допрос, а сейчас нам пора бежать, автобус ждать не будет! - и быстро потащил Такео к автобусной остановке, что-то ему там шепча, а за ним поплелись остальные, пожимая плечами.

\- Вот видишь, мы едем на экскурсию, - Мэй улыбнулась Раэлю и побежала к остановке, на бегу щелкнув Эшлин по плечу. - Кто последний, тот вонючая сосиска! - и рванула быстрей всех остальных.

\- Не бойся, Ик-Хан, с твоим верным другом у тебя все шансы не стать вонючей сосиской, - Шинву перехватил Ик-Хана, перебросив его через плечо и с довольным гоготом побежал к автобусам, проскользнув мимо Эшлин.

\- Эй, что это за намеки?! - полукровка тут же побежала за рыжиком. Кертье младший и Мэй уже стояли на остановке и девушка махала руками бывшему Лорду.

\- Родерик-ним, не зевай! Обгони Раджека и он от зависти позеленеет. Хочу видеть зеленого Кертье!

Родерик со смешком обогнал Кертье, а вот Раджек удивился, явно не понимая как он должен зеленеть от зависти, и просто побежал следом. Розария и Лудис, наблюдая как все бегут примерно в человеческом темпе пожали плечами и сделали то же самое, а вот М-24 просто шел быстрым шагом, замечая, что на подъезде нет еще никакого автобуса и можно не особо спешить. Раймонд шагал рядом с ним, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Народ, держите, тут билеты, каждому по одному, - Тао раздал всем присутствующим по небольшому листочку. - Только смотрите, не теряйте, это суточный билет.

\- Тао, а что делать в случае если кто-то из нас потеряется? - Мэй спрятала билет в кармашек шорт и на мгновение скосила глаза в сторону Раймонда. - Может у кого-нибудь из нас топографический кретинизм. Ну, мало ли, семейное.

\- Хммм... - Хакер на минутку задумался, а потом посмотрел на Мэй, - другого выхода, кроме как искать того кого-то, я не вижу. Я бы конечно датчиков нацепил, - протянул удовлетворительно Тао. - Но не захватил с собой.

\- Есть предложение завязать веревку на поясе. Эм, по типу альпинистов, - Мэй подняла голову представляя как они все, связанные веревками, запутаются и мелко захихикала.

\- Нуна, ты сейчас представляешь как мы запутались в веревках, словно в паутине, да? - уточнил Раэль.

\- Немного, - пожала плечами девушка.

\- Может, пока не пришёл автобус, купим по мороженому? - Раэль посмотрел на часы. - Или ещё что-нибудь для перекуса.

\- О, давайте, - Мэй вытащила из кармана пластиковую карту и показала всем. - Это я у Франкенштейна взяла. А-а-а-а, - девушка почесала нос и смущённо опустила глаза. - Это я по привычке.

\- Мэй, я уже обожаю твои привычки, - нараспев сказал Тао, посмотрев на часы. - Но я бы предложил мороженное купить уже у оперы. Автобус будет с минуты... - Тао поднял голову и подскочил. - А вот и он! Залезаем, братва!

***

\- Ох, вы только посмотрите на эти раковины, - Мэй восхищенно раскинула руки и обернулась к подросткам. - Не были еще здесь? Красота, правда? А знаете, я как-то балериной была. Я вам потом расскажу.

\- Ооо, ты была тут? Прям в этой опере, или просто? - Эшлин завороженно смотрела на здание, позируя Тао, что словно спешил сделать фото каждому и с каждого ракурса.

\- Прям в опере, - Мэй улыбнулась девочке и, обняв, улыбнулась Тао. - А балет танцевала в другом месте. Ну как танцевала?! С грацией бегемота, хах, - девушка тихо засмеялась, а Раэль лишь мрачно посмотрел на хакера, когда тот навел объектив на него. - А теперь я снова здесь, да еще в такой компании. Будет весело.

\- О да, подтверждаю! - хакер, что-то потыкав в телефоне, широко улыбнулся, смотря на всех. - Итак, теперь я готов огласить свой план во всеуслышанье! Но это строгая-строгая тайна! - серьезно сказал хакер, со стороны М-24 послышался стон, Рай вздохнул, а Такео, словно им в противовес, был смертельно спокоен. Раджек только вопросительно на него посмотрел и снайпер пожал плечами.

\- Я знал, что так будет. Это же Тао.

\- Мы в тебе не сомневались, Тао. Правда, Раэль? - Раэль промолчал на слова Мэй. - Поэтому ты нас нафоткал словно на семейный фотоальбом?

\- Я чувствую себя маленьким ребенком, - Раэль посмотрел на Раджека.

\- Почему, порось?

\- Пожаловаться взрослым хочу! - воскликнул он.

\- Поверь, это не поможет, - Раджек посмотрел внимательно на Раэля, а потом перевел взгляд на Тао. - Их завернут обратно, но потом они сбегут, урезанным составом и без никого, кто сможет их контролировать. Потому нам лучше остаться, чтобы за ними проследить и не доводить ситуацию до опасной.

\- Это мудрое решение, - согласился Раэль.

\- Эти фотографии, и другие, которые сделаем по пути - это наше алиби, - заговорщицки произнес Тао.

\- Как я мог на это повестись? - страдальческим тоном сказал М-24. - Сначала за Ольгой присматривать, теперь вот тут. Да нас в этих джунглях сожрут, Тао!

\- Ничего не хочу слышать! - нараспев ответил хакер. А Мэй уперла руки в бока и осмотрела Родерика с головы до ног и обратно.

\- Да кто может съесть такую тушу?! - спросила она М-24. - Ты посмотри, это ведь наш Лорд, он большой и сильный. Кстати, ты тоже большой и сильный, М-24. Кого и сожрут, так это, - Мэй оглядела всех. - Раджека! - названный только недоуменно посмотрел на Мэй, а М-24 обессиленно опустил руки. Все последовали за Тао, который повел их по направлению к метро.

\- Шевелимся, ребята, потом у нас еще одна пересадка на автобус, - Тао бодро пошел в направлении, которое указывал себе рукой, Мэй широким шагом поспешила за Тао и подойдя, довольным взглядом окинула волосы Такео и обратилась к хакеру.

\- Тао, я не поняла, мы деньги Франкенштейна тратить будем, нет? Такое богатство пропадает. О, а хотите я вам премию выдам? Годовую!? О, метро! Раэль, ты ездил на метро? - глава озабоченно смотрел на открытый зев входа в метро с уходящей вниз лестницей, куда спешили люди и направлялись они.

\- Конечно будем, друзья мои! Прежде чем мы отправимся на встречу с дикой природой, нужно будет пообедать, - мечтательно зажмурился Тао, но Такео не разделил этого восторга.

\- Это не лучшая идея. Еще не хватало чтобы животные почувствовали от нас запах пищи.

\- Да, давайте скорее поедим, - Мэй потерла ладошки. - Сосиски, мороженое, а рамен здесь есть?

\- Может мы прикупим животным мяса? - спросил Раэль.

\- Лучше сразу табличку написать "милости просим, сожрите нас", - съехидничал на это предложение М-24, направляясь вперед, а за ним прошел Раймонд, догоняя хакера.

\- Заведи нас в какую-то местную кухню. Мой брат, конечно, от рамена без ума, но вот мне лично уже поднадоел.

\- Странные у вашего М-24 желания, - удивленно сказала Мэй Тао, но глаза выдали её странным блеском. - Но если он так хочет... Тао, найди где здесь полиграфия.

\- Мэй, о чем вы говорите? - напрягся наблюдающий за ней Раэль.

\- А, я говорила Тао, что согласна с Кадис-нимом. Рамен мы и дома поедим, давайте поедим местную еду: жареных пауков, гуано, шашлык из кенгуру? - Теперь уже глаза Раэля блестели мстительно.

\- Здесь едят этих животных? - все же удивленно спросил он.

\- Не удивлюсь, если в какой-то стране мира едят котов, или собак, - уверенно сказал Раджек, а Родерик подхватил за ним

\- О, я слышал, в Китае вроде как щенков едят, да?

\- Гадость, - со скривленным лицом сказал Такео. Мэй скривилась чуть ли не синхронно.

\- Гадость, - повторила она за ним. - Давайте в обычное кафе зайдем? Или в ресторан. Зря у нас что-ли карточка?! О, вон, смотрите, отличное заведение, - Мэй похлопала Тао по плечу показывая маленькую не слишком заметную вывеску от которой вела стрелка, указывающая на цокольный этаж. Рядом висела большая вывеска с названием ресторана.

\- Название хорошее, без упоминания кенгов, щенков и пауков. Видимо хороший ресторан, пойдемте туда? - Тао сдержано хохотнул, но смотрел что-то в телефоне, так что никто не обратил на это особого внимания. Все стройным шагом зашли в указанное Мэй заведение. Она сделала вид, что пошла за ними, но отстала, остановилась в нескольких шагах от входа едва не столкнувшись с парой, что шла в ресторан. Девушка извинилась, улыбнулась им в ответ и стала ждать. Она почесала нос и пробубнила:

\- Интересно, они сразу выбегут или Раймонд останется и прикупит себе что-нибудь? - словно в ответ на ее слова, из магазина тут же вывалились почти все, красные и смущенные. С некоторым запозданием оттуда вышли Раймонд, Родерик и М-24 ничуть не тронутые тем, что увидели. Мэй наметила себе цель и шагнула к Такео, Раэлю и Раджеку.

\- Что такое? Ассортимент блюд не понравился? Слишком цены завышены? Что, прямо на глазах посетителей змей разделывают? А вы, Родерик-ним, не присмотрели себе что-нибудь большое и сочное? Длинное и упругое? Не завернули с собой, чтобы дома... Пфф, дома, уфф, - она больше не смогла сдерживаться и расхохоталась. Раэль с лицом цвета свеклы фыркнул и отвернулся, пытаясь ровно дышать.

\- А старички-то прошаренные, - сквозь слезы наконец смогла заговорить девушка, согнувшись и опираясь руками о колени. - Что ж вы молодежи не рассказывали о пестиках и тычинках? Не надували вместе резиновых кукол, используя их как пособие, чтобы показать тысячелетним девственникам где у девушек грудь?

\- Нуна, прекрати издеваться, - умоляюще пробормотал Раэль.

\- Неа, - потрясла головой Мэй, вновь заходясь в хохоте. Парни стояли краснючие, и молчали, опустив головы. Тао не молчал, но и не говорил - он громко смеялся. Единственным кто заговорил, был Родерик.

\- Ай-яй-яй, Мэй, так смущать этих бедных девственников. А я вот жалею, что не прикупил себе чего-то. Раймонд, чтож ты так быстро меня оттуда выдернул?

\- Франкенштейн бы тебя прибил за эту срамоту.

\- Так ведь я исключительно с заботой о них, - ответила девушка Родерику, выпрямлясь. - Должны же они знать каким способом продолжить род. И знаете, Кадис-ним прав, что вывел вас оттуда. Ведь Франкенштейн очень ответственный человек, он глава в вашей семье, его нужно слушаться во всем. И если для этого придется поступиться своими желаниями, своими чувствами, ну что ж, так сему и быть, - серьезно говорила она покачивая головой. - Не стоит ему перечить, ведь он и разозлиться может. Вот Кадис-ним прав, что во всем его слушается, если не Франкенштейну, так кому же знать, что для вас лучше.

\- Нуна, не подначивай его, - прошептал Раэль. - Он все равно на это не купится.

\- Думаешь? - девушка с сомнением посмотрела на бывшего Лорда. Родерик только закатил глаза, снова смотря на вывеску.

\- Раймонд, ну давай вернемся. Я бы Ольге купил страпон, а то она над Франкенштейном уже везде доминирует, только не в постели, - М-24 поперхнулся, слыша это, и посмотрел на бывшего Лорда.

\- Гуманее будет всадить голову в челюсти крокодилу, - пораженно проговорил благородный.

\- Всё-таки они боятся Франкенштейна, - Мэй почесала нос и хмыкнула. - А вы откуда знаете, что в их спальне происходит? Неужто Тао действительно снимает и вы потом с поп-корном смотрите киношку, комментируете? Да вы извращенцы, господа.

\- Да как ты могла подумать? - тут же возмутился хакер, отрываясь от привычного залипания в мобильнике. - Да чтобы я, порядочный человек, да таким занимался? Парочку раз только было, да и то случайно, - последнее компьютерщик добавил уже тише. - А то орали так, что я думал что там кого-то убивают.

\- Так, рассказывай, - Мэй подалась вперед. - Какие позы предпочитают?

\- Нуна! - Раэль взял ее за руку и потянул ко входу в ресторан. - Мы собирались поесть!

\- Да ладно тебе, это ведь почти наш Франкенштейн. Тебе не интересно знать о его увлечениях?

\- Нет! О таких не интересно! - Тао посмотрел по сторонам, словно следя за тем, никто ли его не видел, но это было скорее всего напоказ, так как большая часть присутствующих смотрела на него, не считая небольшой группки с Эшлин во главе, что обсуждала то, что увидела в магазине. Он наклонился к Мэй и стал что-то шептать ей на ухо.

\- Да-а? - Мэй распахнула глаза, внимательно слушая. - Это целый компромат. Фу, он и таким занимается?

\- Довольно! - Раэль крикнул достаточно громко так, что некоторые прохожие заинтересованно оглядывались, и закрывая девушке ладонями уши, обернулся к Раджеку. - Хен, угомони вашего Тао! - и, поняв, каким образом обратился к главе клана, смутился. Лудис, что стоял между Розарией и Раджеком был весь красный, а сам глава клана Кертье только улыбнулся Раэлю. Впрочем, не требовалось его вмешательства - Такео, что уже немного оправился от волны пережитого позора уже уводил от Мэй Тао. За ухо.

\- Ай! Ай-яй, дружище, ну ты чего, не надо! Ай, больно, - Тао вопил, на потеху публики, даже Эшлин и Шинву с Ик-Ханом отвлеклись от своего обсуждения, хохоча. Такео же стал отчитывать Тао, когда вдруг к ним подошла какая-то девушка, спрашивая что-то с улыбкой. Такео ей ответил, девушка покраснела, а Тао взорвался смехом. Пользуясь ступором, Тао подскочил к другим, тут же рассказывая что произошло.

\- Такео той девушке, на вопрос, пара ли мы, ответил что нет, но я такой обалдуй что он меня...

\- МОЛЧИ! - с яростным криком отозвался стрелок, едва не сорвавшись на нечеловеческую скорость, и заткнул ладонями рот Тао. - Просто. Молчи, - Раэль вскинул бровь задумавшись над сказанным Тао. Мэй фыркнула, потом расхохоталась. Она так смеялась, что даже схватилась за живот и опустилась на одно колено.

\- Я не понял, что спросила девушка, - Раэль покачнул головой, - и почему смеется нуна. Разве вы не пара? И еще этот, оборотень, как его... Кира. Вы ведь вместе, втроём.

\- Помогите, - простонала Мэй, - умира-а-аю...

\- Тао, - снайпер отозвался и в его голосе был холод, прям подстать его профессии. Правда, парень был с полностью красным лицом, от смущения даже зажмурился, чем только вызвал смешок у присутствующих. - Я тебя когда-то убью. Клянусь, убью.

\- Не стоит, - вытирая слезы поднялась Мэй. - Иначе вы умрете со скуки. Такео, ну подумаешь, вас за парочку геев приняли.

\- О! - Раэль выпрямился, став прямым, как палка. - Это как в манхве, что нуна читала с Музакой.

\- Точно, - довольно протянула Мэй и улыбнулась Эшлин. - Твой папа тот ещё проказник.

\- Если учесть, что Такео это Бенго, живущий в другой параллели, - Раэль принял вид мыслителя, - и они имеют те же черты характера, те же наклонности... А Бенго влюбился в мужчину, значит есть вероятность, что и Такео может испытывать романтические чувства к особи своего пола.

\- Мужчине не стыдно любить мужчину, правда, Кадис-ним? - и Мэй серьезно посмотрела на Ноблесс. Такео отпустил хакера, на его лице рисовалась вселенская грусть, но хакер лишь рассмеялся, уходя из зоны опасности. Раймонд, на заданный вопрос только плечами пожал.

\- У каждого свои предпочтения.

\- Да уж, что один Ноблесс, что другой - одинаково сдержаны, - со смешком отозвался Родерик. - А мы точно не напутали и не взяли с собой Рейзела?

\- Для тебя, Родерик, я всегда найду пару ласковых.

\- Отбой тревоги, не попутали, это он.

\- Вот! - Мэй довольно кивнула и помахала ладошкой в сторону Раймонда. - Вот что говорят умные люди. Раймонд-ним понимающий человек. Вот если бы Родерик-ним влюбился в него, Раймонд-ним не отверг бы его чувства, он понял и принял бы их! Такео, не стоит смущаться, если хочешь поцеловать Тао - сделай это! - Мэй потрясла кулаком.

\- Не буду я его целовать! Я по бабам, - возмущенно вскричал бывший правитель и Раймонд вздохнул.

\- Ты не представляешь, как сильно облегчил мою участь сейчас, - благодарно вздохнул Раймонд.

\- Вы такие смешные, - хихикала, прикрываясь ладошкой, Мэй. - Как я по этому скучала. Кхм, и Родерик-ним, позвольте дать вам совет. Если вы будете называть девушек бабами - у вас их не будет. Или будут, но именно бабы. А все прелестницы выстроятся вокруг Кадис-нима. Ведь он такой вежливый, сдержанный, терпеливый. Берите с него пример, мой Лорд. Ох, это я по привычке, - Родерик явно задумался над словами Мэй, глядя на равнодушного Раймонда, а Тао начал махать руками, смотря на всех из своей группы.

\- Ладно, внимание всем, идем пожрать, приключения ждать не будут, времени у нас не так уж и много! - Мэй отвернулась от Родерика, что все еще пребывал в раздумьях и закивала Тао.

\- Тао прав, надо спешить, пока вторая группа поджаривается словно бекон, идемте веселиться.

\- Я не против если бы и мы поджаривались, а не кормили собой изголодавшихся тварей, - ворчливо заметил Раэль.

\- У тебя еще будет возможность поджариться, дружище! - со смехом бросил Шинву, забегая в ресторан.

***

\- Тао, ты уверен, что мы правильно идем? - Такео шел возле хакера, смотря по сторонам. Солнце все еще мучило жарой, и все были только рады оказаться в полумраке леса.

\- Идем верно, уже могут встречаться разные животные, - с плохо скрываемой гордостью сказал парень.

\- Милые животные, - Мэй напевала оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Мэй, ты... - Раэль подавил вздох сжал переносицу пальцами, прочел молитву взывая к разуму девушки его брата и уставился на ее грудь. - Это обязательно?

\- А то! - Мэй поправила висевшую на ней табличку с надписью "сожри меня" на нескольких языках. - М-24 такой умный, так хорошо придумал. Шинву, хочешь я тебе ее отдам? А то ты так смотришь, с завистью.

\- Не-не, я просто в восхищении, - рыжик действительно не отводил взгляда от таблички на груди.

\- Мэй, гордись! - Эшлин приобняла ее за шею, чуть ли не повиснув на ней. - Это исторический момент, Шинву впервые признал, что есть кто-то, у кого идеи более сумасшедшие чем у него.

\- Ха, это признали оба Шинву, - хмыкнула Мэй и потрепала девочку по волосам. - Ваш и наш.

\- Это не повод для гордости.

\- Раэль, не ворчи. Он такой злой, потому что не может видеть Сэйру в купальнике, - пояснила Мэй Эшлин.

\- Если мы вернемся из этого живыми, - М-24 громко глотнул, - я покаюсь. Честно.

\- Хах, М-24, покайся сейчас, - попросила Мэй. - Ведь если мы не вернемся, то не узнаем, о чём ты мог рассказать. Признайся, ты тырил в мясной лавке косточки для Киры, когда вам в союзе деньги не платили?

\- Ведите себя достойно, - Раймонд поравнялся со всеми, ведя Родерика за руку, как непослушное дитя. - Войдя в этот лес мы вторглись на территорию животных. Не будьте агрессивными и будьте осторожными.

\- Да-да, делайте это все если не хотите повеселиться, - вприпрыжку побежал Тао, а его пытался догнать Такео, ударяя всех по пути хвостом своих волос.

\- Бенго! Ты... То есть Такео, - Раэль потер щеку, по которой хлестнул волосами снайпер.

\- Раймонд-ним, но тут нет никаких животных, - жалобно протянула Мэй. - Ни зайчиков, ни летучих мышек.

\- Зайки и мыши самое безобидное, что мы можем встреть, - ответил на ее вопрос Раэль и остановившись растерянно огляделся. - Мэй, ты где? Нуна!?

\- О черт, она что, пропала? - М-24 повернулся к Раэлю, смотря вокруг и осторожно палкой отодвигая листья кустов. - Не нравится мне это, ой как не нра...

\- Сними это с моих волос! - До всех дошел крик благородного, что пожалуй разбудил всех животных в округе. Блондин отряхивал волосы, а Раймонд с издевкой поднял с пола то, что из них выпало.

\- Некогда могущественный Лорд всех благородных, испугался листочка упавшего с дерева?

\- Она точно пошла искать какую-нибудь живность, - обреченно вздохнул Раэль косясь на Родерика. - А мне показалось, что пиявка, Родерик-ним.

\- Давайте оставим эти разговоры и пойдем искать Мэй, - обеспокоенно заявила Розария, смотря на Лудиса что кивнул ей, а возле них вдруг появился Раджек.

\- Эшлин тоже потерялась.

\- Да, мы обсуждали экзамены и она оторвалась от нас, - запыхавшись, подбежал Шинву, смотря на окружающих. Раэль застыл, а потом потер виски.

\- Нуна хуже ребенка. Она сейчас катается на каком-нибудь крокодиле или вьёт гнездо с попугаями. У ребенка есть телефон? У Эшлин?

\- Так здесь же ничего не работает, сети нету. - Шинву озадаченно потер затылок, вытащив телефон и смотря в дисплей. - Ноль полосок.

\- Думаю нам не стоит разделяться, - Раэль оглядел деревья, тропу позади и перед собой. - Как бы ещё кто не потерялся.

\- В моей группе никто не смеет теряться! - с плохо скрываемыми нотками гордости припечатал Тао, тут же подходя к толпе. - Я видел, как Эшлин и Мэй направились во-о-он туда, - он указал на чащу, скрытую в тени и выглядящую очень опасной, из-за скоплений тени даже в день.

\- Да, тогда давайте направимся туда все вместе, - обеспокоенно сказал М-24, а Шинву глупо прохихикал.

\- Точно, не будем же мы такое веселье пропускать!

\- Отправиться туда! Нуна, ты совсем не думаешь о своей безопасности, - воскликнул Раэль и не дожидаясь остальных ринулся в чащу. За ним ломанулись и остальные, словно пытаясь его догнать, но в этом непростом деле преуспел только Раджек. Остальные же пытались, хотя и получалось у них это не особо.

\- Эшли-ин! - Крикнул Родерик, смотря по сторонам.

\- Я глава клана! Я не уступаю в силе ни брату, ни Блостеру! Черт возьми, почему я не могу уследить за этой вздорной девчонкой?! - сетовал Раэль прочесывая округу. - Нуна! Когда я тебя найду, не посмотрю, что ты глава клана - отшлепаю как маленькую.

Раджек на такое восклицание, казалось, остался безмятежным. Шинву и Ик-Хан, которые, вначале, бежали спереди, где-то пропали, а М-24 вместе с Такео прочесывали кусты. Снайпер время от времени кидал полные осуждения взгляды в сторону Тао, что, казалось бы, был полностью расслаблен. В этой эмоции он мог посоревноваться с Раймондом, но Ноблесс на минутку отошел от всех, чтобы вернуться к компании с Эшлин на руках. Девушка висела на протянутых руках Ноблесс и хихикала, не возражая чтобы передать ее тушку Лорду.

\- Эшлин, что с тобой? - Родерик приподнял бровь, смотря на не совсем адекватную полукровку.

\- Я каталась, - просто и легко ответила она. - Сделала качельки из лианы и немного закружилась голова, - Эшлин снова пробило на смешок и Родерик подозрительно посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Мамочки! Мамочки! Мамочки! - мимо Раэля и Раджека пробежала Мэй. - Мамочка! Мамочка! Мамочка! - Не откликнувшись на зов Раэля она на ходу сняла с себя и повесила на М-24 табличку "сожри меня" и, не переставая звать маму, скрылась между деревьев.

\- Нуна! Брат, лови её! - крикнул Раэль, бросился за ней и остановился посреди крохотной полянки. - Да каким образом она это делает? Нуна, ты где? - и бросился наугад по одной из тропинок. Раджек без раздумий бросился за девушкой, послушав своего брата, а вот М-24 посмотрел на табличку, и на кусты, из которых доносилось шуршание. То ли кусты двигались от пробежки Мэй, то ли к ним кто-то шел.

\- Не знаю как вас, но меня не так и волнует, что Мэй умеет быстро бегать, - сглотнув, сказал Родерик, смотря на Раймонда.

\- А скорее то, от кого она так удирала, - припечатал Ноблесс, чуть ли не синхронно с бывшим Лордом смотря туда, откуда выбежала девушка.

\- Нуна, ты здесь? - голос Раэля пронесся по полянке, полной настороженных людей и не людей. - Нуна, ты здесь?! - второе его восклицание было явно громче первого, но немного сдавленное, при том слешка отдающее эхом, словно Кертье орал в ведро. Над головами присутствующих раздался свист, и все поднесли взгляд, чтобы увидеть что же это, но находка спикировала на лоб Родерика, оказавшись удавом, что тут же вцепился в добычу, смотря прямо в алые глаза.

\- А-а-а! - вопль Родерика слышали пожалуй все, и каждый отреагировал по своему: Тао щелкнул пару фото, М-24 вытянулся словно по команде смирно, Такео в шоке смотрел на змею, чуть ли не указывая на нее пальцем, а Раймонд, намотав животное на руку, пытался отцепить ее от бывшего правителя, чтобы не навредить змее. И Родерику тоже, да. С другой стороны из кустов выбежал Раджек, но осмотрев толпу - снова юркнул откуда пришел, явно продолжая поиски.

\- Нас стало меньше, - с сомнением проговорил Лудис, пока Розария с отвращением смотрела на змею.

\- Точно-точно, Шинву и Ик-Хан снова куда-то полезли, - со знанием дела отозвалась Эшлин. - Может я их пойду пои...

\- НЕТ! - быстро ей прервали Розария и Лудис, а благородная только добавила, - еще тебя не хватало потерять. - Розария замолчала, но по ее взгляду было заметно, что она так и подмывает добавить "снова". Послышался хруст ветки и из-за дерева вышла довольная Мэй. На ее руках восседал огромный краб, которого та прижимала ближе к себе. Большие клешни ворочались, животное явно было недовольно таким поворотом событий, и Мэй приходилось уворачиваться от передней, которой краб норовил попасть ей в лицо.

\- А вас как-то меньше стало, нет? - спросила Мэй подтянув сползшего краба.

\- Ох, Мэй, слава отцу Ольги ты нашлась, - М-24, стирая со лба испарину, подошел к девушке, положив руки ей на плечи и подталкивая к собравшейся толпе. - Больше никуда не отходи.

\- Да, а то потеряемся пока остальные найдутся, - Розария подошла к Мэй, неуверенно смотря на краба, что норовил ее поймать клещами. - Мэй, а что это за... Создание? - пока благородная смотрела на краба не скрывая своего удивления, Раймонду удалось оторвать змею от бывшего правителя, и пока кишка чешуйчатая не опомнилась - бросил ее в кусты.

\- Это Антон, - Мэй погладила краба по брюху, тот вдвое быстрее зашевелил клешнями. - Вот видишь какой он милашка?! Ты ему нравишься, погладь его, - краб не сводил с Розарии глаз-бусин, пытаясь ухватить её.

\- С какой это стати я ему нравлюсь? - немного возмущенно сказала Розария, а Эшлин широко ей ухмыльнулась.

\- Ох, я подозреваю, это из-за одинаковой расцветки. Антон видимо в восхищении от тебя, Роза, - благородная словила ступор, смотря на полукровку, сама Эшлин весело хихикала, а Лудис непонимающе смотрел на девушек.

\- О, Антон, Розария уже занята и, хоть я и верю, что в рыцарском поединке за сердце дамы ты победишь, - Мэй вздохнула и покачала головой, - давай я всё же найду тебе кого-нибудь другого. - Мэй обвела взглядом присутствующих, задержавшись на Раймонде. - Слушайте, а где мой порось? - Ноблесс, явно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, а возможно, прочитав мысли, посмотрел на Санву, а потом в сторону кустов.

\- Ищет тебя. Вместе с Раджеком.

\- Ох да, кстати, им уже надо сменить цель, - Лудис прижал к губам кулачок, кашлянув, и продолжил более уверенно. - А то Шинву и Ик-Хан, похоже, серьезно запропастились.

\- Дети одни в джунглях? - Мэй стиснула в объятиях краба. - Тут же страшно, опасно, их сожрут! Засосет бегемот! Утонут в слоновьих какашках! Тут такое есть, жуть. Скорпионы! - доверительным шепотом сказала она Розарии.

\- Именно, дети одни в джунглях, - меряя полянку шагами, явно вне себе от злости, пробормотал Такео. - Я говорил, идти с Тао - плохая идея!

\- Друг, ну что ты как не друг? - возмущенно пискнул хакер, делая фотографию змеи, что выползла из кустов.

\- Кертье, вы там где?! - что силы было в легких, крикнул М-24. По нему заметно было, как сильно ему неуютно стоять в одном месте в джунглях, кишащих разными опасностями, но двигаться дальше они не могли без остальных членов их экскурсии.

\- Эмыч, не ори ты так, вот твой Кертье, - Родерик вытащил из кустов прибежавшего, но запнувшегося об что-то Раджека. Когда ассасин посмотрел на то, об что запнулся, то сразу замер со странным выражением лица.

\- Кажется, я помешал ему в трапезе, - блондин указал на огромных размеров удава, отличного от того, что оторвали от лба Родерика, что явно переваривал что-то крупное и парнокопытное.

\- Раджак, - обрадованная его появлением Мэй вручила ему краба. - Это Антон. Подарок. Заботься о нем. Ну и можешь съесть в голодные времена. Хотя, кажется это он тебя съесть пытается, - заметила она смотря как краб клешнями обнимает парня, а потом присела перед удавом. - Ой, какой он лапочка. Раэль, давай его с собой возьмём?

\- Ни за что, - ответил, появляясь, Раэль. - Нуна, я всех крокодилов пересмотрел! Меня едва попугаи не заклевали! Ты знаешь насколько зловонное дыхание у бегемотов? А я знаю, потому что один из них пытался меня проглотить!

\- Раэль, ну не нуди, - Мэй тыкала в удава пальцем, другой рукой отмахиваясь от парня. - Я попрошу Сейру сходить с тобой в кино.

\- Я не этого добивался, - смутился парень.

\- Хорошо, не буду.

\- Нет, попроси, - воскликнул Раэль и ещё больше смутился. - В смысле я и сам могу. Просто... Кхм, все нашлись? Никто больше не потерялся?

\- Больше никто не пропал, но не все нашлись, - несколько удрученно сказал Лудис, пытаясь вывести из ступора покрасневшую Розарию.

\- Да, Шинву и Ик-Хан где-то запропастились, - легко, явно не беспокоясь о парнях, проговорила Эшлин.

\- Нашлись, - только и успел сказать Раймонд, как на полянку вывалились оба парня, держа два полиэтилиновые пакеты весом с килограмм в руках.

\- Бегите, если не хотите чтобы он вас догнал! - Шинву бросил это чуть ли не нараспев, а потом вместе с Ик-Ханом скрылся в кустах, громко хохоча. Спустя небольшое мгновение на полянку выскочил голый мужчина, в одних только кирзовых сапогах и с ружьем в руках, тупо смотря на толпу. Вокруг стало тихо, как на кладбище, только и слышны были щелчки, издаваемые крабом. Парни явно никуда не сбегали, затаившись в кустах.

\- Ого, а ничего так, мощный инструмент, - Мэй осмотрела мужика с ног до головы, остановившись взглядом на его промежности и высказалась изломав бровь.

\- Нуна! - возмущённо воскликнул Раэль.

\- Ой, - спохватилась девушка и встав обернулась к Раджеку. - У тебя, конечно, лучше.

\- Нун-а-а, - хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, простонал Раэль. Раджек, недоуменно поддерживающий краба, сначала с явным непониманием смотрел на девушку, но когда до него дошел смысл сказанных ею слов, его щеки заалели. А вот мужчина явно не собирался ничего выяснять и просто пустил огонь по находящимся на полянке нелюдям. Но не пострадал никто - Лудис успел отбить все пули мужчины щитом Изарок. Только вот взгляд защитника Лукедонии был недовольным и несколько разочарованным.

\- Родерик-ним, вы ведь психолог, поговорите с ним, - Мэй почесала нос. - Он явно не в себе, палить по детям! Неуважаемый, позвольте поинтересоваться: какого хрена?!

\- Где эти сопляки?! - мужчина перезарядил ружье, видимо ничего не поняв из-за быстроты движений и нацелился в Мэй. - Быстро перестаньте прятать этих паршивцев с моим товаром, иначе я снесу этой крале голову моим дробовиком!

\- Мэй, у меня весьма неутешительные вести, - не обращая внимания на угрозы мужчины бывший правитель благородных подошел к девушке. - Ты только глянь ему в глаза. Он же этот.. Как там говорила Ольга. Во, вспомнил! Обдолбан, он как сам сатана.

\- Да? А я уж решила, что он с нудистского пляжа, - протянула Мэй. - О, а вы были на нудистском пляже? Там столько голых дамочек. Просите поход на пляж на свой день рождения. Как подарок.

\- Я не понял, что вас интересует, мистер Обдолбан? - спросил Раэль. - У вас украли одежду? - Раймонд одним взмахом руки сделал на нем одежду, но мужчина явно этого не заметил, целясь в голову Мэй.

\- Я сказал, товар гоните! Быстро!

\- О каком товаре он говорит? - Такео повернулся с недоумением к мрачному М-24, что смотря на вид мужчины и на его винтовку, явно понял что к чему. Благородный модификант быстро зашептал ему что-то на ухо, и стрелок побледнел, даже губы потеряли легкий розовый оттенок, становясь, ровно как щеки, белые. Такео быстро метнулся к мужику и забрал у того оружие, но мужчина дальше стоял в стойке, словно целился.

\- Ему даже контроля разума не надо будет, все на глюки спишет, - с неуверенным смешком отозвался Тао.

\- Так не пойдет, - покачала головой Мэй. - Это хорошо мы ему попались, а если обычные люди? Или он в торговый центр пойдет и палить начнет без разбора?! Давайте внушим ему, что он балерина Анастасия Какулькина?! Пусть ищет работу в театрах, - в словах Мэй нельзя было не отметить здравого смысла и все невольно задумались, смотря сначала на девушку, а потом на обдолбанного мужика, что быстро сжимал указательный палец, пытаясь "застрелить" Мэй. Такео задумчиво осмотрел дробовик, а потом поставил его у дерева.

\- Разряжен, - стрелок решил объясниться, а Лудис посмотрел на мужичка, который пытался справится с невидимым оружием, то ли перезаряжая, то ли ударяя им об землю.

\- Тогда кто ему внушит? И что?

\- М-24, - подтолкнул мужчину Родерик, что вопросительно смотрел на кусты. - Давай, тебе нужно попрактиковаться.

\- Балерина, скажи, что он балерина, - Мэй даже подпрыгивала. - Или карась. Хотя нет, он же утонет.

\- Пусть пойдет в больницу, полечится и займется разведением овец, - сказал Раэль. - Давайте поскорее закончим с этим. Уже вечереет, пора возвращаться, - М-24 кивнул Раэлю, принимая его версию и начал внушение. Тао же на слова Кертье оскорбился.

\- Какое заканчивать, какое вечереет? 19:00 всего, еще успеем позабавиться, в отель побежим. Мы еще толком не отожгли! - Хакер вприпрыжку забежал в кусты неподалеку, за ним ломанулась Эшлин и оттуда раздался тонкий визг фальцетом, а только потом - крик полукровки. Все прискорбно вздохнули и пошли на крики.  
  



	86. Часть 84

Мы все собрались в небольшом зале отдыха для гостей гостиницы. Несколько мягких кресел, парочка бесформенных, нынче модных пуфиков наполненных шариками из пенопласта, два кофейных столика и три кушетки. Неподалеку был ресепшен и другой зал отдыха, с бильярдом, книжными полками, и столиками для настолок и шахмат, что тоже там присутствовали на полках между книгами. Но так как тот зал побольше уже был занят другими постояльцами мы остановились здесь. Да и по сути, нам всего-то и нужно, что переговорить. Причем обсудить несколько действительно важных вопросов.

Франкенштейн сидел перед группой Тао, буравя всех и каждого тяжелым взглядом, я остановилась неподалеку от него со скрещенными на груди руками, смотря на присутствующих похожим, тяжелым взглядом, но некоторым из собравшихся дарила взгляд самою малость смягчившийся. Теми исключениями были Мэй, Розария, Лудис и Эшлин. Рука последней и вовсе была перевязана бинтами и глаза были красными от недавних слез. Мой тяжелый вздох казался особенно громким в окружающей тишине и я снова укоризненно посмотрела на Тао.

\- Я все еще не услышала ответа, Господин Затейник. Ты доволен?

\- Ну право, ну мисс Ольга, да с каждым может же...

\- Не миссай мне здесь! - Раздраженно прикрикнула, тут же вздохнув и замолчав, ловя удивленные взгляды зашедших в гостиницу гостей. На ресепшене уже игнорировали вопли, которые были частью воспитательного процесса, явно наслушались их как только вся эта веселая компания зашла в гостиницу в таком виде, словно вернулись с войны с зомби. Да и персонал и гости не понимали ни бельмеса по-корейски. Словно желая сохранить равновесие я посмотрела на другую затейницу. Мэй сидела опустив голову и лишь иногда поднимала виноватый взгляд на Франкенштейна, потом мучительно-жалобный, едва не плача, на меня. Шмыгнув носом она прошептала Тао:

\- Тебя поставят в угол, хе-хе-хе, - и снова виновато посмотрела на ученого. Раскаяния я от нее не чувствовала, и понимала что ее такое поведение всего лишь игра, но Франкенштейна не спешила об этом информировать. Я была искреннее под впечатлением от такого высокого навыка актерского мастерства. А что не ругала ее так же как и Тао... Ну чтож, Мэй не могла жить, если бы чего-то не учудила да и обычно в ее исполнении это было мило и в общих чертах безобидно, а Тао - взрослый парень, мог бы иногда и думать о последствиях. Так что тут инициатива бьет инициатора.

Джин-Хо с трудом сдерживал смех, если судить по его эмоциям, и что-то там пытался незаметно просматривать на мобильном. Его внешний вид радовал глаз - из-за того, что на нем были только свободные шорты, все его тело было выставленное на показ. В том числе и "выгоревшие" на коже сердечки, стараниями Такео вырезанные на купальнике. Когда тот после душа чуть ли не вломился к нам с Франкенштейном в номер, я сначала впала в ступор, но потом довольно долго смеялась. Взяла я себя в руки только когда Франки уже хотел оказать парню помощь. Быстренько прошипела, что раз он организатор нашего веселья, то я буду лечащим врачом и со смешком стала намазывать Джин-Хо специальным лосьоном, производства Франкенштейна. Мэй несколько раз цеплялась за него взглядом. У нее явно в голове шел какой-то сложный мыслительный процесс, и если судить по ее искреннему опасению, вспыхивающей сильнее с каждым разом, как на нее смотрел Франкенштейн, я догадалась примерно в чем суть. Мэй просто не знала что ожидать от нашей версии безумного ученого. Меня-то она знала уже, возможно поэтому рассчитывала на некоторую поблажку, а Франкенштейн в ее мире чуть ли не с пеленок ее воспитывал и относился как к дочери. Поэтому она робко протянула руку, прося слово.

\- Можно спросить почему мой сын в таком виде?

\- О, мамуля, ты наконец меня заметила. А это все Бенго! - тут же наябедничал Джин-Хо.

\- Бенго? - Мэй удивленно посмотрела на снайпера, а тот непонимающе развел руками, пожав плечами и всем видом показывая, что он не понимает о чем речь и зачем его вообще к этой речи приплели. - Милый, ты сейчас точно о Бенго говоришь?

\- Собственная мать мне не доверяет?! - фальшиво-обиженно воскликнул Джин-Хо и убежал из фойе, и я почти осязаемо почувствовала как его веселье растет. То ли радуется, что смог в окружающих засеять уверенность в факте его обиды на мать, то ли вытащил свободно на свет мобильник и теперь смеется в открытую. Мэй не успела даже пальцем пошевелить как Раэль уже убежал следом за ним крикнув:

\- Я его успокою, нуна, - Мэй возмущенно посмотрела ему в след и выдохнула.

\- Предатели! - девушка почти тут же кинула взгляд на Лудиса, говоря очень-очень тихим шепотом. - Лудис, может быть ты хоть в обморок упадешь?

\- Моя хата с краю, - тут же ответил Лудис намного громче чем Мэй, поднимая руки вверх, но осекся, встретившись с моими глазами. Я приподняла бровь и уперла руки в бока, смотря на сидящих напротив меня виновников, в том числе и на Раймонда, что стоял за диваном. Чтож, похоже нужно мне уже начать выговор, а то сейчас как раскудахкаются все по очереди, не заткнем до утра. Некоторые личности ведь несмотря на все что натворили - все еще пылают энтузиазмом, и дай им возможность - продолжили бы вояж.

\- Итак. Во время вашей "прогулки по городу" вы умудрились похитить два килограмма кокаина и несколько косяков марихуаны, - Шинву и Ик-Хан тут же сделали постные рожицы, предчувствуя долгий сеанс насчет вреда наркотиков, да и по сути правильно предчувствуя, я уже почти сложила всю эту полуторачасовую речь у себя в голове, - привести в мирное поселение на краю леса бегемотов и парочку ядовитых змей, от которых отбивались всей деревней, - теперь потупили глаза М-24 и Розария, - Эшлин укусил аллигатор, чуть не откусив руку, - девушка, словно вспомнив о своем ранении вполне искреннее всхлипнула, - Раджека пришлось освобождать из плена коал, а мобильник Тао - из паутины черной вдовы, что кончилось намного хуже, чем могло бы закончится для модификанта. У меня только один вопрос, - тут я сделала немного драматичную паузу, посмотрев на каждого авантюриста по отдельности. - Мозги вы все дружно оставили в номерах, или еще на борту самолета? Интересно, знаете ли, можно их еще вернуть, или нет.

\- А коалы были милые, - тихо вздохнула Мэй. И разревелась. Взахлеб, заливаясь слезами. - Прости-и-и-ите нас, мы та-а-а-ак виноваты. Рагар-ним, не лишайте только нас с Раджеком благословени-ни-ни-ния! А-а-а-а, мы больше не буде-е-ем, честно...- Мэй провела рукой по лицу, вытирая слезы, - че... честное сло-сло-слово! И мозги найдем. Честно.

На эту реакцию Мэй глубокий вздох на этот раз вырвался не у меня, а у Франкенштейна. Он прижал пальцы к переносице и я, словно по невидимой команде похлопала его по плечу, а потом сжала. Но вовсе не в требующем чего-то жесте, а массажном, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить его участь и проецируя на него довольно однозначные чувства, которые могли расцениваться как утешение или призыв к спокойствию. Он оторвал руку от лица, посмотрел на меня, а потом погладил мою ладонь, что разминала его плечо. И после этого его взгляд метнулся на мрачно восседающих напротив него провинившихся.

\- Наказание придумаем вам, как только вернемся домой. Не надейтесь что забудем или обойдемся малой кровью. А сейчас, пока мы на отдыхе, чтобы подобного не повторялось.

\- Иначе... - я покачала головой с самым что ни на есть мрачным видом. Франкенштейн очень ловко это придумал, нужно убедить и остальных в том, что он не шутит. - Нам ведь ничего не стоит особо активных отослать в Сеул, чтобы к наказанию можно было приступить молниеносно. Так что сегодня все расходимся по комнатам, и чтобы я и звука не слышала, понятно всем? - Выразительно посмотрела на Тао, зная, как он любит устроить ночные марафоны чесания языком по делу и без.

\- Да... - удрученно отозвались провинившиеся, а я мягко улыбнулась, стараясь не показать хитринки, что так и норовила появиться на губах. Для некоторых наказание придумалось само собой. И это наказание поможет нам с Франкенштейном заодно. Сбросим напряжение, хе-хе.

\- М-24, Такео, Раймонд, - названные посмотрели в мою сторону. - Я считала, что вы достаточно благоразумны, чтобы в случае чего предотвратить разного рода беспредел. Но вижу, ваше умение держать ответственность слабовато. Поэтому будете практиковаться. На протяжении сегодняшнего вечера и ночи присматриваете за детьми, - все трое изумились, и даже несколько побледнели. - Сейра, Рагар я бы вас попросила понаблюдать, но не помогать. Только если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. А на утро обо всем мне расскажете, хорошо?

\- Вот видишь, всего-то и надо было, что поплакать, - шепнула Мэй Тао и я очень уж постаралась, чтобы не выдать себя в том, что я это услышала. Нечего свой авторитет подрывать. - В следующий раз если что - сразу реви, - высказав совет и не дожидаясь ответа она побежала в ту же сторону, куда побежали Раэль и Джин-Хо.

\- Даже не думай, Тао, тебя слезы не спасут, - шепотом, явно предостерегающе сказал Такео, не спуская с меня глаз. Я же подошла к Сейре и Рагару, уточняя, в каких именно ситуациях им стоит вмешиваться, а в которых - не надо. Краем глаза заметила как Франкенштейн удалился из комнаты как только уверился что Ноблесс обеспечен чаем и недолго думая - шмыгнула за ним. Любимый обнаружился в большой комнате отдыха, отстраненно наблюдая за игрой в бильярд какого-то невысокого, но крупного и мускулистого парня и не хиленькой девушки. Мой взгляд зацепился за девушку - та явно проигрывала, но при том часто смеялась, и я почувствовала, что кого-то она мне напоминает, но образ упрямо выскальзывал из головы. Быстро отогнав от себя эти мысли я хлопнулась на диван возле Франкенштейна, заглянув ему в лицо с опаской. Но вместо каких либо отрицательных эмоций увидела там слегка усталую улыбку.

\- Выбила для нас время тет-а-тет? - На этот вопрос я хищно улыбнулась и склонилась к любимому, оставляя на его губах поцелуй. Стоило мне попытаться углубить его, как меня мягко отстранили и я со смущением отметила, что чуть ли не оседлала колени Франкенштейна, уже закинув на него ногу. - Не спеши с этим. Пойди предупреди там всех, что завтра выдвигаемся.

\- Уже доставили топливо? - Я склонила голову вбок, послушно слезая с любимого.

\- Ага, и заправили, и шасси починили. Так что завтра с самого утра - выдвигаемся.

\- Хорошо, пойду предупрежу, - напоследок чмокнула любимого в губы, чувствуя легкую зависть от кого-то из игроков в бильярд, что стояли позади меня. Судя по тяжелому, сосредоточенному дыханию девушки, что наверняка сейчас прицеливалась кием и была занята, от парня. - А ты уже иди в нашу комнату, и жди меня, - я немного отстранилась, но мои волосы закрыли обзор Франкенштейну почти на все вокруг, - эта ночка будет принадлежать только нам.

Мне в ответ кивнули и я, коротко подмигнув, вышла из большого зала, направляясь в маленький, и стирая со своего лица всякий намек на радость и предвкушение. Раймонд, конечно, раскроет мой обман, все-таки, как контрактор, он меня чувствует довольно хорошо, тем более когда мы на небольшом расстоянии, но еще ни разу никаким образом не обмолвился о своих наблюдениях и ни разу никому о них не сказал. Аристократ, как ни посмотри.

\- Да и финансы нам позволяют побаловаться, - я услышала уверенный голосок Эшлин, стоило мне только зайти в комнату. Интересно девки пляшут. И на что они собираются тратить "финансы"? Надеюсь только что ни на что глупое или криминальное. Пристально посмотрела на собранных, отмечая что к урезанному составу стайки провинившихся подсела Суйи и Такео. Впрочем, М-24, Такео и Раймонд уже были возле Сейры с Рагаром, получая от них по одному ребенку на руки, а Ик-Хан и Шинву куда-то смылись, пользуясь случаем. Ну ничего, моя карающая длань и вас достигнет, еще увидите. По сути, на диванчике теперь восседали только Эшлин, Розария и Лудис. С немым вопросом посмотрела на девушек. - Мы тут в салон хотим пойти.

\- Пойдете, но уже не здесь, - я покачала головой, посмотрев на часы. - Сегодня уже слишком поздно, завтра с самого утра выдвигаемся, самолет уже заправили.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался с тяжелым вздохом Бенго, вызывая у меня небольшое изумление, не думала, что это ему нужно в салон, - я соберу волосы в хвост. Куда мы завтра? Тао карту начертили, чтобы прилетел куда надо?

\- Завтра мы будем в Риме, думаю Италию тяжело будет спутать с чем-то еще, - ухмыльнулась, и склонила голову вбок, смотря на стрелка, привычно возящегося с хвостом. - Бенго, может тебе помочь?

\- Обычно Мэй возится с моими волосами - она так хорошо плетет, или хожу в парикмахерскую. Сам отвык, даже хвост приличный не выходит, - Бенго вздохнул и развел руками и волосы рассыпались по плечам и спине, закрывая лицо. Прекрасно его понимаю, отвыкнуть можно от всего, даже если это такое привычное действие.

\- Надо было сразу говорить, сейчас сделаем тебе шикарный хвост, - Розария с энтузиазмом набросилась на Бенго, а я, приподняв бровь, перевела с этой двойки взгляд на Лудиса, что смотрел на эту сцену как на что-то либо крайнее неприличное, либо сильно выходящее за рамки. Ничего-ничего, привыкнешь и ты. Ничто не спасет тебя от социализации.

Напоследок я подошла к другой группе наших, околачивающихся в этом небольшом зале, и подошла к мужчинам, что уже держали детей, сочтя нужным выдать им парочку указаний, а именно - помыть, накормить и уложить спать малышню и заодно повесила на них ответственность за оповещение остальных насчет завтрашнего вылета. Но смотря на озадаченные мужские мордочки смилостивилась и позволила Сейре и Рагару помогать им, но только и исключительно советами. Строго предупредила, чтобы ни в коем случае не думали брать на себя их работу и собралась уходить. Только напоследок увидела хитрый огонек в глазах Раймонда и услышала в голове его голос.

_Желаю хорошо развлечься. Только не сильно хорошо, а то камня на камне от отеля не оставите._

Я спешно отвернулась, чтобы никто не заметил того, как я вспыхнула. Но не от смущения, нет. От предвкушения.

_Спасибочки._

Поблагодарила Ноблесс, чувствуя некую необходимость в этом жесте, почти сразу же сгорбившись, тяжело вздохнув и делая вид, что сильно устала. Не стоит чтобы другие меня тут заподозрили во всяком. Ну, преждевременно, конечно же, сомневаюсь что даже в пятизвездочном отеле звукоизоляция окажется настолько хорошей, чтобы никто не догадался, что мы с Франкенштейном далеко не в шахматы играем. Подойдя к ресепшену попросила у них табличку "не беспокоить" и милая девушка, что там была, сочувственно на меня посмотрела, передав мне небольшой кусок пластика.

\- Мать большого семейства даже на отдыхе не может отдохнуть, как же я вас понимаю, - немного скептически посмотрела на барышню, которой от силы дала бы двадцать пять лет, но спешно себя одернула. Мне и того меньше, а тройка собственных есть, и еще кучка "приемных". Перекинувшись для вежливости еще парой фраз с милой девушкой я откланялась, заставляя себя медленно побрести в сторону лестницы.

Стоило мне только скрыться с поля зрения других из нашей группы, я тут же спешно побежала наверх, временами, когда не было рядом и души - и вовсе взлетала по ступеньках в нечеловеческом темпе. Не хотелось терять даже секунды из так удобно подвернувшегося случая. Правда, у лифта прокололась - оттуда как раз вышли Ик-Хан с Шинву, встретившись с моими глазами с удивлением. В спину я услышала только ехидный голосок Шинву.

\- Ольга-ним, и это вы мне вечно говорите не бегать?

\- Шинву! - Остановилась, не веря в такую наглость школьника и повернула голову в его сторону. - Если так хочешь побегать, то я тебе сейчас устрою парочку кругов вокруг отеля в лучших традициях Педро!

Такая небольшая угроза была очень эффективна и парни просто исчезли, буквально испарившись. А Ик-Хан молодец, развивает способность, уже не только себя умеет перемещать с помощью техники. Фыркнула, поправила свое платице, удобнее перехватила табличку, и перейдя с бега на шаг - подошла к двери нашей комнаты. На секунду остановилась, внимательно прислушавшись к звукам, доносящимся изнутри, но было абсолютно тихо. Потянула за ручку, отмечая что дверь незаперта и ухмыльнулась - Франкенштейн точно там. Прежде чем зайти успела только повесить на ручку небольшую табличку и быстро нырнула в номер.

Первое, что я отметила, стоя спиной к пространству комнаты, это была темнота. Потом, когда я спешно повернула замок, из которого торчал ключ - тишина. Постороннему могло бы показаться, что тут нет никого, но я прекрасно чувствовала ауру любимого, и то, как она горит предвкушением. По сути так же, как моя. Я повернулась, собираясь найти глазами вожделенного человека и без преувеличения - наброситься, но меня опередили. Не успела я и двух шагов ступить, как меня тут же прижали к стенке за шею, обжигая щеку горячим дыханием.

\- Наконец-то я до тебя дорвался, - слова эти были сказаны с рычанием, пока руки любимого спешно срывали с меня платье по кусочку. Мой ответ был безмолвным, но очень красноречивым - я просто прижалась к любимому с поцелуем, заставляя его надо мной склониться. По сути, кроме шеи меня не держали ни за что другое, да и рука только удерживала, даже не поддушивая, и я без слов отплатила той же монетой. На пол теперь летели не только лоскутки моего платья и нижнего белья, но и рубашки Франкенштейна. До брюк добраться из этого положения было тяжело, но расстегнуть я успела, почти сразу же притягивая его за ягодицы к себе, чуть ли не вплотную.

Видимо, такой прыти с моей стороны он не ожидал, так как после этого - несколько удивленно простонал, но шею и не думал освобождать, только второй рукой, приспустил брюки и трусы, так что теперь мы были обнажены вместе. Я сладко мурлыкнула, осознавая этот факт и придвинулась бедрами в сторону любимого с явным желанием потереться об это тело. Нас двоих уже почти захватила страсть, но "почти" было для меня ключевым словом. Трезвости мыслей еще хватало на то, чтобы раздразнить его еще больше. В тот миг мне было искреннее плевать, что о нас подумают и что скажут, хотелось только одного - качественной, и не быстрой разрядки как для тела, так и для мозгов.

Мои действия для Франки стали как красная тряпка для быка. Тот уже явно не видел в моих действиях провокации, принял это все за чистую монету, а потому не стал никак дразнить в ответ. Я почувствовала, как хватка на шее исчезает, а руки любимого в нечеловеческом темпе подхватили меня за бедра, разводя ноги в стороны, и приподнимают над землей, но при том не отстраняют от стены. Тело отреагировало прежде, чем я успела понять, что от меня требуют - ноги обвили бедра Франкенштейна, ладони нашли свое место на спине. Проникновение было грубым, резким, резанув по нервам небольшой болью и недюжинным наслаждением, потому застонали мы в унисон. Любимый даже и не думал останавливаться, продолжая двигаться в рваном темпе, его тело буквально вопило о том, как он ненасытен, его губы блуждали по моей шее и я готова была поспорить, что сейчас он меня метит точно так же, как Шинву метил Алекси. Безрассудно, как подросток, но с огромной страстью. Я не могла сказать, точно ли остались следы, так как мои мозги уже потихоньку плавились от наслаждения.

Только сейчас я поняла, как скучала за его телом все это время. Невероятно остро хотелось разделить с ним эту ненасытность, хотелось показать своими действиями, что я тоже соскучилась по нашей близости, но у меня просто не было такой возможности. Сейчас процессом руководил только и исключительно Франки, вываливая на меня все свои плотские желания, ставя меня этим в тупик чуть ли не буквально, забирая даже зачатки власти. Правда была такая, что он сейчас брал меня как хотел, даже не допуская другой возможности, и подобное изменение сценария наших игр... Чтож, это не просто меня возбудило. Это вогнало меня в чистейший экстаз, в котором я тонула как в трясине. Охотно подставляла шею, не стесняясь громко стонать - пускай он почувствует мои вибрации. Изгибалась бедрами так, чтобы ему было удобнее входить глубже, до самого основания. Да он по сути мог сейчас меня даже не поддерживать за ягодицы, я прекрасно на нем держалась, словно меня придумали только для его рук. Словно я его Галатея.

Вскоре мне стало понятно, почему он не отнимал от меня рук. Его ладони так жарко мяли ягодицы, что даже сейчас, когда мысль за мыслю заезжала от этой скачки, становилось понятно, что синяки будут. Было больно, да, но как сладка была эта боль! Я чувствовала как моя грудная клетка поддается вверх, призывно, словно сама грудь тоже умоляет о ласке, словно ей мало трения об мускулистую грудную клетку Франкенштейна, но я этого не контролировала. Не контролировала я также руку, что немного выше головы уперлась ладонью в стену, словно пытаясь оттолкнуться, но вместо того соскользнула, так как была влажная. Я сейчас, по сути, вся была влажная, везде, и это понимание вырвало из грудной клетки очередной громкий стон. Рука снова оперлась в стену, на этот раз соскользнув чуть выше, так как Франки немного сбился с ритма, отчего я сильнее насадилась на него, чувствуя по всему телу дрожь.

Ладонь что-то задела на стене, и это что-то упало, звучно разбиваясь. Меня, словно в наказание, еще сильнее прижали к себе, кусая за плечо до крови. Но что же за наказание такое, если оно так сильно дарит удовлетворение? Я тут же потянулась к губам любимого, простонав от экстаза, чувствуя как в голове - блаженно пусто, ничего кроме вспышек наслаждения, похожих на сверхновую. Может в этом и суть наказания - лишить меня последних крох рассудка, пока я так таю, растворяюсь и просто теку в этих сильных руках? Если так, то я была очень-очень плохой девушкой! И наказать меня нужно как следует!

\- Еще... - Томно, перемежая это со стоном, чуть ли не прохрипела я на ухо Франкенштейну. На большее я была просто не способна. Но похоже кое-кому тут слова не нужны - член во мне ускорил свои движения, не сбавляя на резкости и делая ритм рваным, таким, под какой почти невозможно подстроиться. Но зато очень возможно кончить. Но теперь не было никаких опасений на эту тему, теперь это было безопасно, и я ждала, жаждала этой кульминации, чтобы открыть для себя новую гамму ощущений. И после еще двух минут таких жарких, подводящих к краю, ненасытных движений, это пришло. С губ сорвался крик, глаза сначала крепко зажмурила, а потом резко распахнула, смотря на несколько разморенного партнера. Но стоило мне только сделать попытку отстранить ногу, как меня резко прижали обратно. Послышался хлюпающий звук со стороны моей промежности, и я уже было смутилась, но улыбка Франкенштейна... Блядская она, просто иначе не назовешь, язык не поворачивается. Он демонстративно сделал движение членом, отчего я почувствовала, как он твердеет прямо во мне, а сам блондин склонился ко мне, с придыханием прошептав мне прямо в ухо.

\- Я с тобой еще... Не закончил, - кончик его языка проехался по моей ушной раковине, отчего я вздрогнула и тело покрылось мурашками от предвкушения. Больше мне слов не нужно было - за нас все сказали тела. Франкенштейна тем, как его руки сжали мои ягодицы, словно случайно массируя сфинктер, а мое тело тем, как я жадно набросилась с поцелуем, словно пытаясь отыскать отголосок вкуса крови, и позволить себе снова опьянеть от страсти.

Руки любимого немного сменили дислокацию - правая переместилась на левую ягодицу, а левая поймала за затылок, вжимая меня в его шею. Абсолютно бездумно тут же набросилась на подставленную мне шею, засасывая, целуя и кусая кожу, слыша громкий стон. И не только слыша - вибрации его глотки перенеслись на губы, от чего те слегка задрожали, обнажая зубы в оскале. Мой мозг переварил спешно эту информацию и выдал ответ скулящим стоном и мои бедра сильнее сжали Франкенштейна, а ноги слегка задрожали. Я с тобой тоже не закончила. Мой невербальный посыл поняли, и сделали два поступательные движения. А потом мой партнер замер, я даже уловила у него какой-то мыслительный процесс, пробивающийся в мою затуманенную страстью голову, но очень быстро он превратил его в действие.

Меня сильнее прижали к себе, чуть ли не отбежали от стены и стремительно подошли к кровати. Франкенштейн на нее буквально упал, потянув меня за собой, так что я на нем лежала. Ладонь, что покоилась на моей ягодицы сначала больно сжала седалищные мышцы, а потом отстранилась, чтобы вернуться обратно с громким шлепком. Ответом был мой стон и попытка освободить руки. Удачная попытка, должна сказать. Я заперлась ладонями возле его головы, чувствуя скрип под нашими телами и какой-то тихий, жалобный хруст. Не долго думая я отстранилась бедрами, но ровно настолько чтобы член любимого все еще находился внутри меня и с силой, быстро опустилась обратно, от чего раздался грязный шлепок наших тел. И как же сладко и громко простонал Франкенштейн...

Я еще два раза повторила свое движение, как вдруг почувствовала некоторое движение под нами. Осоловело осмотрелась, мозг действительно уловил какое-то несоответствие окружающего пространства, но что произошло я так и не успела понять - Франкенштейн грубо сжал мои бедра, да до такой степени, что точно сломил бы мне косточку-другую, если бы не то, что те самые косточки были укреплены моей силой. Впрочем, его что-то не удовлетворяло, и он тут же сменил наши позы, теперь нависая надо мной. А потом и вовсе развернул меня спиной вверх, вытянув из меня свой член. Жалобный стон, что раздался из моего горла, словно и не принадлежал мне вовсе, до такой степени я растеряла последние крупицы контроля. Словно тряпичную куклу он поставил меня на колени, шеей вжав в кровать, и резко войдя снова.

Его член, мокрый от наших выделений, успел за этот миг немного охладиться на поверхности, потому это резкое проникновение заставило мои ноги слегка задрожать и разъехаться. Не знаю, понравилась ли ему подобная моя реакция, но он вышел из меня, схватившись за мою промежность и рывком поднял к прошлому положению, словно случайно проехавшись пальцами по клитору. Я заскулила в подушку, ну или в матрасс, не слишком меня волновало куда меня вжимает его рука, и я почти тут же услышала рычание сверху и почувствовала как его волосы касаются спины. Хо, надо мной склонились. Резко повернула голову в его сторону, краем глаза заметив, какой опасный коктейль агрессии и страсти отобразился на лице Франкенштейна и слегка прикрыла веки. Рот раскрылся, словно для зевка, но вместо этого я призывно простонала, слегка вильнув бедрами, за что получила громкий шлепок по ягодице и в ответ зарычала. Франкенштейн поймал меня обеими руками за плечи, держа на весу и снова вошел, посылая по моей коже табун мурашек.

Господи, как же это было хорошо... Как полно, как замечательно! Я снова простонала, но теперь в этом перемежались нотки удовлетворения. Франкенштейн надо мной зарычал, поймав мои запястья одной рукой, удерживая руки скрещенными и сведенными за спиной, а второй перехватил волосы, держа уже за них. Я прошипела от боли, но при таком наклоне тела он входил полнее, сильнее, даря больше наслаждения и боль привычным образом отошла на второй план, добавляя только более яркие ощущения. Стон, который теперь сорвался с моих губ был чувственнее, но немного приглушен из-за не слишком удобного положения головы. Но Франкенштейну это, видимо понравилось, или раззадорило, так как он стал двигаться еще быстрее. Я даже не уловила в каком именно моменте он отпустил мои руки, осознала я это только когда поняла, что мои локти уперлись в матрас, а пальцы свободной руки блуждают по моей коже. То проскользят по влажному позвоночнику, заставляя активнее двигаться навстречу жаркому, твердому члену и прогибаться под удобным углом, удобным для него и для меня. То соскользнут с бедра на лобок, заставляя меня скулить от усилившихся ощущений и ощущения приближающегося оргазма, обрываемого в последний миг. То станут немного болезненно выкручивать соски, а потом, словно извиняясь, мягко, едва касаемо проедутся по ним, заставляя желать повторения этого выкручивания, и буквально терять разум от таких противоречивых чувств.

В этот раз я кончила вместе с Франкенштейном, слыша как мой умоляющий скулеж мягко переходит в удивленный вскрик а потом стон, полный наслаждения. Ноги дрожали, но Франкенштейн поддерживал меня под бедра, не давая ногам разъехаться, правда, стоило ему отстраниться и покинуть мое лоно, как рука тут же опустила и я с блаженным стоном упала пластом, все еще дрожа. Но это явно не был конец. Я просмотрела на Франкенштейна, во взгляде которого уже не было ярости, но была пылающая страсть. Только ухмыльнулась в ответ, легла на бок, мазнув рукой по промежности, а потом стала с самым невинным видом облизывать мокрые пальцы. И что теперь? Как теперь ты меня возьмешь? Сзади, спереди? Сверху, снизу? Провокационно сощурилась, все еще облизывая пальцы, и отметив, что сейчас мы друг-друга не касаемся, так что эти мысли передать ему не смогу. Но учитывая его взгляд, которым он проехался по моему обнаженному телу, и судя по похабной ухмылке и предвкушению, явно читающимся в эмоциях, меня сейчас возьмут еще не раз, да так, как мне и не снилось, притом - сама рада буду. Чтож, я охотно проверю эту гипотезу. Любимый кивнул, словно услышав меня, и медленно склонялся надо мной, не прерывая зрительного контакта.

И ночь продолжилась.


	87. Часть 85

Утро встретило меня не слишком приятным шоком. Нет, ничего не болело, наоборот, я ощущала себя прекрасно, словно после долгожданной разминки. В шок повергло меня то, что творилось вокруг. Нет ну, я конечно знала что мы с Франкенштейном временами способны обычное уединение в самый настоящий траходром превратить, но до такого у нас еще не доходило...

Вчера, во время наших игр мне не показалось, и окружающий вид с точки зрения сидящего на кровати действительно изменился. Причина была простая - кровать была сломана, только изголовье и одна из ножек держались на прежнем месте, остальное приветствовало видом разломанного дерева и манило возможностью посадить себе занозу. Ну уж нет, спасибо за предложение, откажусь. Дальше - еще интереснее. На полу, почти сразу возле ошметков, что раньше были моим платьем и рубашкой Франкенштейна, лежала пустая, разваленная на две части деревянная рама, осколки стекла и собственно, сам рисунок, что когда-то служил картиной. Мелькнула взглядом дальше, отметив разбросанные на полу в ванной вещи: полотенца, зубные щетки, тюбики с мылом и кремом, детская присыпка. Все, что стояло на раковине - было на полу. А на зеркале были различные смазанные отпечатки, с трудом опознаваемые как части тела. Когда повернула голову в сторону Франкенштейна, отметила так же печальное состояние окна. Ну, то есть само окно было, не разбили, даже было условно чистое, если не считать двух-трех пятнышек, а вот карниз висел на соплях... И судя по ниткам, что свисали в разных местах - шторы и занавески были порваны.

Господи-батюшка, не хило же мы тут порезвились... Я, конечно, была трезва, но некоторые моменты упрямо выскальзывают из памяти. Например, секс в ванной комнате помню. А вот как мы умудрились карниз сломать и шторы порвать - голова вспоминать отказывается. Дела-дела... Но надо что-то с этим фантом сделать, а то солнце уже мало-помало поднимается в зенит, сейчас наши сбегутся и не будут смотреть на табличку "не беспокоить", ворвутся и все дела. Быстро подползла на четвереньках к Франкенштейну, чувствуя как кровать скорбно скрипит и грозиться разломиться окончательно.

\- Франки... - На мой шепот тот не отреагировал, и пришлось растормошить его рукой. - Франки, просыпайся. Рейзел чай просит.

\- Что? - Как-то слишком резко поднялся Франкенштейн, но заметив в комнате только меня, оглянулся и просвистел. - Неплохая была ночка, не правда ли? - Он вскинул бровь, ехидно на меня смотря и я почувствовала как краснею.

\- Ага-ага, это точно, но может мы попробуем с этим разобраться? - Поспешно стала толкать его к краю кровати. - Одевайся и иди, позови сюда какого-то менеджера, пусть спишут потери до возмещения. Не хочу чтобы возможный скандал об поломках стал сегодняшней новостью всего отеля.

\- Как скажешь, - ехидная улыбка не сошла с его губ, и тот притянул меня к себе, впиваясь в губы и не давая шанса на освобождение из этого сладкого плена. Пришла я в себя, когда раздался смачный хруст, оповестивший что кровать доломана до конца и окончательно просела на землю. Я снова лежала под Франкенштейном, что уже вознамерился продолжить наши ночные подвиги, и немного его отстранила.

\- Нет, Франкенштейн, серьезно, иди уже. Приведи себя в порядок, я пойду после тебя.

\- Ладно, - немного расстроено сказал любимый и я притянула его к себе для ободряющего поцелуя.

\- У нас еще будет время. В конце-концов, я никуда не собираюсь.

Такое своенравное утешение его явно подбодрило и он быстро умчался в ванную, в рекордно быстрые строки выходя оттуда одетым с иголочки с безупречным, как всегда, видом. Улыбнулась, смотря ему вслед и быстренько юркнула следом в ванную комнату. Нужно успеть привести себя в божеский вид, пока он не приведет кого-то из администрации.

***

Франкенштейн привел какую-то женщину, довольно молодую, и как только за ними захлопнулись двери стал ей объяснять суть нашей проблемки. Я в то время сидела на кресле неподалеку в расслабленной позе, и подперев подбородок кулачком слушала. Дамочка то краснела, то бледнела, шокировано осматривая некогда отличный номер, чуть ли не самого лучшего стандарта во всей гостинице. Думала, что не выдержу, когда Франкенштейн спросил ее о цене, которая смогла бы возместить ущерб. При том, сама администратор так проникновенно смотрела в его глаза и отчаянно краснела, что я едва сдерживала смех. Но нет, этот прекрасный галантный мужчина, что способен вот так вот ночью отрываться только мой. Но любоваться моим любимым я ей не мешала, а то еще маякну в ее поле зрения, обозлиться, и такую цену заломит... И была права. Админитраторша выслушав Франки до конца важно покивала головой, что-то там пролепетала, и в итоге назвала нам не самую худшую цену.

Как оказалось, к нашей табличке "не беспокоить" отнеслись настолько серьезно, что в итоге переложили время вылета в Рим на пару часов. Это меня не слишком порадовало, мы с Франкенштейном все рассчитали так, чтобы прибыть в Италию с утра, а теперь эти планы немного нарушились, и в лучшем случае будем после обеда, если самолет в Дубае не будет долго заправляться. Но так как мы же и были причиной задержки, то не стали порицать сильно Тао за подобное распоряжение. Впрочем, единственными, кто встретил нас с энтузиазмом, были наши детишки, остальные странно косились, отводили взгляд, краснели. Шинву вообще тяжело вздыхал каждые пять минут, и если бы не Эшлин, что качественно заговаривала ему зубы, то боюсь, пришлось бы мне его лечить с помощью хвостов. Но зато теперь стало понятно, о чем таком Алекси шепталась с полукровкой, когда прощалась перед уходом.

В итоге обстановка со временем немного разрядилась, в самолете каждый занимался тем, во что был горазд. Раймонд и Рейзел ушли к подросткам нашим, играть в настолки, как и юные благородные, а мы со старшим поколением играли с нашими малютками. Ну, то есть Рагар, Розария, Кира, Такео и М-24 играли, а я проверяла реакции малышей на различные раздражители, так сказать, проводила бихевиоральную проверку развития. Детки набирали вес и рост в прежнем темпе, но вот по остальным фронтам не было заметно особого развития. Да, ползали исправно, переворачивались на бока тоже нормально, гимнастику переносили без плача, но сдвигов в сторону ходить-говорить не было. Даже зубки не спешили резаться. И с этими всеми сомнениями и опасениями я тут же пошла к Франкенштейну.

Тот меня успокоил, сказав, что зубки - крайне индивидуальное дело организма, но осмотр мы все равно провели для нашего общего спокойствия и конечно, исследовательских данных ради. Но все было в норме, что подтвердили самые различные наши проверки, так что я со спокойным сердцем отпустила малюток вместе с обеспокоенными небольшим переполохом, нянями на кормежку, а сама переписала итоги в карточки детей. Заняло мне это всего ничего времени, буквально каких-то десять минут. А пока что можно немного помучить наших провинившихся. По сути, М-24, Раймонд и Такео уже получили свое, Мэй и Раэля можно простить, они, так сказать, в гостях, а вот остальные - нет. Это не дело, распоясаются и поминай как звали.

\- Франки, милый, позови мне Тао, Эшлин, Розарию и... - я замялась, смотря как Шинву и Ик-Хан играют вместе с остальными школьниками в настолки. Ну ничего, их выловлю потом. - И Раджека.

Любимый мне только кивнул, но звать не было нужды - все, находящееся в салоне самолета итак прекрасно меня слышали. И по мине Тао и Эшлин могу судить что догадались, в чем дело. Я постояла на пороге, ожидая пока все войдут в лабораторию на борту, и закрыла за ними дверь, всех усаживая на кушетку. Для начала молча проверила состояние Тао на наличие токсин, и состояние руки Эшлин после укуса. Организм Тао, к счастью, справлялся хорошо, а регенерация Эшлин уже почти заживила перелом и раны, завтра можно будет снимать повязки. После этой проверки придвинула стул перед кушеткой, на которой все сидели стройным рядом и посмотрела на них, начиная разбор полетов.

\- Итак. Для начала - Тао. Скажи мне, каким образом ты, - я подчеркнула это слово особой интонацией, - вообще допустил до такой ситуации, в которой твой мобильный похитило животное? Ты же с техникой не расстаешься.

\- Ну... Была небольшая заварушка, - хакер потер неловко затылок рукой. - Если коротко, то телефон у меня выпал, и им заинтересовалась черная вдова.

\- Выпал прямо на ее паутину?

\- Да, - прискорбно сказал хакер, и что не удивительно, я не почувствовала от него неискренности.

\- Тогда почему ты не мог просто быстро забрать телефон, не давая себя укусить? Да и ведь не один у тебя укус, а в трех местах, - я действительно немного недоумевала. - То есть как бороться с агентами Союза, то вы, парни, вполне так собраны, а как попали на лоно дикой природы, так мозги отказались думать аналитически?

\- Да я... Да он просто очень неудобно упал, - Тао впервые за то время, как я начала его допрашивать, поднял на меня глаза. - Он застрял между корнями. И еще и этой паутины было так много! - Хакер раскинул руки, словно показывая, какое большое было гнездо. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что оно могло действительно быть полутораметровое. Но остальные закивали головой, словно подтверждая. - Да и самка это была! И у нее была кладка яиц... - Последнее он сказал тише и вздрогнул.

\- И ты испугался простого паука? - Сделала простой вывод судя по его реакции.

\- Конечно испугался, она же самцам голову съедает, - на полном серьезе сказал Тао и многого, очень многого мне стоило не заржать.

\- Да, но самцам своего вида, то есть - паукам, - припечатала я, видя искреннее удивление на лице нашего хакера и перевела взгляд на следующую "жертву". - Раджек. А ты? Скажи мне, каким это образом лукедонского ассасина, главу клана, взяли в плен коалы?

\- Он Лудиса спасал, - Розария отозвалась вместо него, смотря на меня сквозь стекла очков. - Лудис хотел одного из них погладить, но они вдруг начали на него как-то странно рычать...

\- Я просто отстранил Лудиса, - теперь сказал Раджек, посмотрев прямо мне в глаза. - А эти странные... Мишки... Они меня обняли и рычали, когда кто-то пытался меня освободить.

\- А сам-то не мог?

\- Ольга, ну как можно, - Тао всплеснул руками, - они же под защитой.

\- Не ожидала таких познаний от того, кто думал, что черная вдова питается людскими головами, - с издевкой посмотрела на хакера.

\- А ему Мэй сказала, - тут же выпалила Эшлин и я посмотрела на нее, решая, что вопрос с Раджеком выяснен. По сути, у него действительно несколько мягкий характер, и пока коалы никому не угрожали, неудивительно что тот не стал отбиваться от них.

\- А насчет тебя? Вот скажи мне, каким образом тебя укусил аллигатор? Ты что, руку ему в глотку засовывала?

\- Да это случайно, - рыжая потупила глазки, смотря на свои ладони, сложенные на коленях.

\- Случайно? Как-то я не заметила за тобой медлительности раньше.

\- Я руки мыла, не заметила что он приближается.

\- Благо М-24 заметил и всунул ему между челюсти камень, - Раджек покачал головой, явно что-то вспомнив.

\- Да и потом, я сумела освободиться, - Эшлин подняла палец здоровой руки вверх. - Мы вместе с М-24 порвали ему пасть.

\- Если твой отец узнает - сама будешь ему объяснять. А Тао тебе поможет, как организатор, - хакер побледнел, а я повернулась к последней, кого еще не расспросила о насущном. - Кстати насчет М-24 и тебя, Роза... Каким образом вы умудрились привести в деревню за собой таких опасных тварей?

\- Нуу... - Благородная немного замялась, нервно поправила очки, но в итоге решилась все объяснить. - Просто на меня напали змеи и я, ну, пыталась спастись, но при том немного не туда побежала...

\- А бегемоты каким образом оказались в деревни?

\- Раймонд-ним посоветовал мне прыгнуть в воду, мол они тогда отцепятся, - мой тяжелый вздох слышали почти все. - М-24 попытался мне помочь убрать прицепившееся к спине и хвосту волос змеи, но нас учуяли бегемоты. Так что мы решили просто, что с нас хватит джунглей и побежали к людям вдоль течения.

Моя руки прикрыла глаза на минуту, а когда я убрала руку, то увидела на лице у каждого некое подобие расскаяния. Вздохнув, отпустила их с миром, и попросила позвать мне Шинву и Ик-Хана. Думаю, они уже наигрались, а если нет - пускай воспримут это как часть наказания, потому что в их случае я была уверена - ничем иным кроме как желанием показать свою "крутость" тут и не пахло. Просто так по случайности наркотики не воруют. Но надеюсь что моя лекция, которую я им приготовила, оставит в их памяти след надолго.

***

Приземлились мы в Италии вечером. Пришлось задержаться в Дубае, и в итоге Рим встретил нас яркой ночной жизнью. Камперы уже ждали нас на парковке, поэтому ближайшие два часа у нас ушли на то, чтобы занести багаж и расположиться с комфортом. Больше всего провозились именно мы с Франкенштейном, так как нужно было переместить все оборудование, что взяли с собой. Все-таки весь отдых проведем в этих автомобилях. Это было для меня ново, таким образом я еще никогда не путешествовала, но очень быстро заметила, что остальные тоже чувствуют себя непривычно и ради расслабления предложила проехаться на какой-то паркинг поближе к центру и пройтись на прогулку. Малышню взяли с собой, так как те от души подрыхли в самолете и теперь грозились не уснуть вплоть до глубокой ночи.

Развлечение я нашла на привокзальном рынке, который несмотря на наступающую темноту даже не думал закрываться, и потащила туда всех, кого не лень. Глаза разбегались, было много украшений, как дешевых, так и довольно дорогих. Еду в этих ларьках покупать мы побоялись, потому пошли в кафе неподалеку и почти каждый заказал себе мороженное. Мне достался лимонный сорбет и провожали мы этот день проходясь по узким улочкам держа путь к камперам. Еще немного посидели прямо на паркинге, наши парни быстро организовали столики и раскладные стулья, так что мы успели даже поужинать, делясь впечатлениями и планируя следующий день.

Мы с Франкенштейном изначально выделили на это путешествие полтора недели, но были готовы к тому, что оно может затянуться. Да оно и затянулось из-за самого полета в Австралию. Нужно было тоже немного забрать ответственности от Франкенштейна, а то загнется. Я понимаю, что он таким образом обо мне заботиться, но мне совершенно не улыбается его потом откачивать от того, что слишком перетрудится. А на себя я могу взять что-то не слишком тяжелое, даже бы сказала, приятное, чтобы эта белобрысая бестия не нашла потом ни к чему придраться и чтобы не ворчала. Так что я сразу всех предупредила, что в Риме мы не задержимся слишком долго и стала довольно активно расспрашивать всех насчет того, что они хотят посетить. План сложился довольно быстро: Колизей, Фонтан Четырех Рек, испанская лестница, Пантеон, Храм Санта Мария Делла Виттория, криминалистический музей. Прикинула все это на карте, не без удовольствия отметив что все эти достопримечательности находятся довольно близко друг от друга, с учетом, что будем передвигаться на камперах, то это и вовсе, как рукой подать. В некоторые можно будет пройтись пешком. Не без удовольствия добавила от себя пунктик "посетить Виллу Боргезе, в том числе и галерию Боргезе" а также "посетить Национальную галерею старинного искусства" и с довольной лыбой передала этот листок Франкенштейну зайдя в наш кампер.

Он был двухуровневым, как большой туристический автобус. Впрочем, у остальных были такие же хоромы. На первым уровне, тут же за водительским сидением была обустроена небольшая зона отдыха из которой мы сделали маленькую кухоньку, чтобы далеко не бегать при приготовлении еды детям. Почти сразу у входа была лестница на второй уровень, где была наша с Франкенштейном кровать, за перегородкой подобие детской и в непосредственной близости от спальных мест - санузел и скромная ванная. Насколько мне известно, в других камперах был душ. За другой перегородкой была одна часть лаборатории, соединенна с другой частью на первом уровне. Но не было прямого перехода на первом уровне, потому что нижняя лаборатория была замаскированная под багажный отсек, так как именно там было оборудование, которое создал лично Франкенштейн для обследования других рас и модифицированных. Верхняя лаборатория выглядела более как кабинет врача и не была тайной, но не думаю что даже если нас поймают на проверку, то станут лезть наверх. В общем, проверками я не волновалась вообще, с нами было много благородных, что с легкостью могут поправить воспоминания в случае чего.

Хмыкнув, смотря на эту хорошо проделанную работу, я тут же вскочила по лестнице вверх, немного поговорив с детками, что игрались в манеже, и заскочила в ванную привести себя в порядок. Все-таки добирались мы сюда сутки, так что даже такая небольшая ванная, в которой невозможно вытянуться в полный рост, была как благодарение свыше. Когда я вышла оттуда - детей в манеже не обнаружилось, а на улице было пусто, разве что в соседних камперах еще горел свет и было шумно. Кинув взгляд на наше с Франкенштейном пространство невольно улыбнулась - милый был еще в одежде, но задремал, полулежа на кровати, на его груди сладко сопела Фрэнсис а Генрих и Виктория лежали в сгибе его рук, так же сопя.

Не сдержалась от порыва и щелкнула им в такой позе парочку фоточек, а потом растолкала Франкенштейна, сообщая что ванная свободная. Сама же юркнула под легкое одеяло, помогая Франки расположить малышню, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить, посередине кровати и стала ждать когда он вернется. Признаю, чуть ли не уснула пока ждала, но как только почувствовала что кровать прогибается под чужим весом, открыла глаза, улыбаясь любимому и указала на детей. Он проследил за моим взглядом, улыбнулся, смотря на эту картину, и придвинул меня за талию настолько близко, насколько это было возможно чтобы не потревожить детишек. Меня поцеловали в лоб и я закрыла глаза, позволяя сну взять меня в свои цепкие ручки. Вот он, этот прекрасный момент. Теперь я больше не жалею что перетерпела эти пару дней пузатой. Ради таких минут счастья потерпела бы и все девять месяцев.

***

На следующее утро, сразу после завтрака мы отправились в путь, осматривать достопримечательности. В первую очередь отправились в музей криминологии, как решили после небольшого голосования. В здании, которое раньше было тюрьмой, теперь располагался музей. В маленьких комнатках выставлены орудия пыток, костюмы палачей, различные иллюстрации, портреты и вещи осужденных. Признаю, заинтересована я была не меньше остальных и делала много фотографий. Особенно меня интересовали экспонаты, относящееся к италийской мафии. Делала фотографии, невольно представляя себе нашу группу, как эдаких мафиози нашего века. Застряла я в этой фантазии так крепко, что совсем не заметила выскочившего из-за косяка одной из комнат Бенго, и вполне натурально вздрогнула, но этого даже не заметили.

\- Жестокие приспособления, - сказал он.

\- Это ты малую часть видел, - Джин-Хо, которого стрелок чуть ли не сбил с ног, когда отпрянул, сочувствующее похлопал его по плечу и посвистывая вошел в следующую комнату. - О, железная дева! Интересно, я туда помещусь?

\- Смотрите, гильотины. Кто хочет сфотографироваться? - Мэй пошарила по карманам и выглянула из-за двери на столпившихся, еще не разбежавшихся по музею, ребят. - Тао, ты фотографируешь, ладно? У меня телефона нет с собой.

Хакер, само собой, даже я бы сказала, с удовольствием, пристал на предложение Мэй. Стоило всем только зайти внутрь, как каждый нашел что-то его интересующее: Такео прилип к витрине с автоматами и пистолетами, Шинву и ко подкатили к Мэй, делая себе фотографии у гильотины, а единственными, кто не разделял общего восторга, были оба Ноблесс. Даже близняшки на их руках вели себя активнее чем Кадисы. Я с некоторым вздохом перевела взгляд на бетонные ботинки, с помощью которых топили неугодных им людей мафиози, и сделала им парочку снимков. Ничего-ничего, братцы Ноблесс это не проблема. Привыкнут к различным человеческим увлечениям, придется. Еще только начало.

\- Урокай, иди сюда, - Мэй потянула благородного к витрине с выставленными поясами верности, которая была чуть спереди витрины с ботинками, потому я их отлично слышала и имела хороший обзор. - Ты посмотри на это. Точно тебе говорю, твоя девушка будет в восторге от такого подарка. Надеваешь его после свадьбы и она счастлива. Можешь мне верить.

\- Суйи меня за такой подарок убила бы, потом отнесла Ольге на воскрешение, и снова убила, - полным сомнения голосом сказал Урокай, и мне пришлось приложить недюжинные усилия, чтобы не выдать того, что я невольно подслушала, буквально в последний момент сдержав себя от громкого смеха, ограничиваясь до того, что прыснула тихим смешком.

\- Дурачок, не на нее, а на себя одеваешь, - Урокай тяжело вздохнул, и мне не нужно было даже прислушиваться к его эмоциям, чтобы понять, что он именно этот вариант обдумал. Я боюсь даже представить что бы случилось, если бы он попробовал это одеть на Суйи, а не на себя. Наверняка цепочка воскрешений стала бы длиннее раз в пять. Мэй покачала головой и буркнув под нос что-то про всяких слишком осведомленных Эгвайнов и осмотревшись в поисках новой жертвы, поспешила к Ноблесс. Я с интересом подошла чуть ближе, чтобы засвидетельствовать и этот разговор.

\- Раймонд-ним, вы выглядите устало, - сочувственно сказала она и указала на стул у стены, заслонив спиной перед Ноблесс табличку с текстом рассказывающем, что это стул для рожениц. - Вот, присядьте, вы еще и близнецов держите, а мы пока здесь все рассмотрим, столько времени пройдет. Присядьте, отдохните, - Ноблесс посмотрел на странно выглядящий стул а потом на Мэй и отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Лучше постою.

\- Экспонатов трогать нельзя, - со знанием дела добавил Рейзел.

\- Так никто их не трогает, - развела руками Мэй, правда не успела она до конца изложить свою мысль, как ее прервали.

\- Гляньте что я нашел, - к ним вышел Джин-Хо одетый в смирительную рубашку, а я сделала вид, что меня оторвал его возглас от внимательного рассматривания витрины передо мной в которой были... Что это? Иглы какие-то? Черт, действительно нужно рассмотреть. - Классная штука, только пахнет странно. И грязная, в пятнах.

\- Сынок, это кровь, рвота и другие продукты жизнедеятельности, - пояснила Мэй и Джин-Хо, изменившись в лице, поспешил обратно - снимать одежду. Я проследила за ним взглядом, и заметила как дети обложили экспонат, стоящий неподалеку от входа.

\- Только не сломайте гильотину, - предостерегла школьников, что вошли уж в слишком активную фазу и подошла к Мэй, улыбаясь ей. - И как тебе отдых? В камперах все устраивает? Я так и не спросила из-за этого переполоха.

\- Лучший отдых в моей жизни, - Мэй сжала щеки ладошками, выглядя при этом так мило, что я едва сдержалась от писка, тонко перемежающегося с "кавай" или от того, чтобы подергать за эти щечки. - Не знала, что отпуск всей семьей, большой семьей, такой интересный.

Невольно задумалась о Франкенштейне из ее мира, и поняла, почему он при всей своей строгости все выходки ей прощал. Разве такой прелестной девушке возможно хоть в чем-то отказать? Нет, это невозможно априори. Вынырнув из раздумий заметила, что треплю ее волосы своей ладонью. Немного устыдилась своего порыва и отняла руку, смущенно улыбаясь Мэй, и пытаясь объяснить ей ту ситуацию.

\- Понимаю вашу версию меня. Такое чудо как ты сложно не любить, - в ответ на это Мэй хихикнула, правда потом фыркнула как только заметила Джин-Хо что вышел к нам закованный в кандалы и потрясая ими крикнул:

\- Тао, сфоткай меня, это жесть как круто. Матушка, ты ведь жила в те времена, почему не оставила себе сувениры?

\- Эй, я не настолько стара! И, к твоему сведению, все экспонаты здесь бывшие в использовании и данная вещь может быть переносчиком, к примеру, чумы, - я мысленно хихикнула, так как такая серьезная и заботящаяся Мэй не была привычной для меня, а Джин-Хо обалдело смотрел на мать пока Тао делал фотографии, потом развернулся и ушел снимать кандалы. Мэй беззвучно рассмеялась, а я невольно расслабилась, Санву не подменили, отбой тревоги.

\- Оля, проверишь его потом на наличие болезней и микробов? Только нагони жути побольше, чтобы отбить охоту трогать всякую бяку. Вон даже Шинву ведет себя более разумно.

\- Ооо, всенепременно, сделаю ему обследование по высшему разряду, - ухмыльнулась и поспешно подошла к Франкенштейну.

\- Милый, я думаю, что тут уже все насмотрелись все на что хотел, собираемся дальше. Иди, Кадисам это скажи, - поспешно прошептала ему на ухо. Тот кивнул и развернулся к Ноблесс. Я же остановилась по середине комнаты, смотря на всех остальных присутствующих.

\- Внимание всем. Идем в сувенирную лавку и двигаем дальше!

В небольшом магазинчике, что играл здесь роль сувенирной лавки глаза у меня немножко разбегались от обилия товаров. Я купила копии писем, которые мафия высылала друг-дружке, обозначенные игральные карты, которые играли роль меток для будущих жертв наемников, парочку макетов интересовавших меня больше всего и те странные, большие иглы, которые согласно надписи на упаковке, были метательными иглами, которое смазывали ядом. Иглы я купила не макетные, а ближе к настоящим, взяв себе на цель исследовать их сплав и возможно, создать какое-то оружие им подобное.

Остальные тоже себе кое-что прикупили, и после наша большая компания разошлась по камперам. Я, правда, быстренько перехватила Джин-Хо, чтобы исполнить обещание, данное Мэй. За этой проверкой, и заодно головомойкой, которую устроила сынишке Санву, путь к Палаццо Барберини лично для меня прошел очень быстро, чуть ли не молниеносно, даже не смотря на то что успели побывать в пробке. Когда мы вышли из камперов, перед входом я остановила всех, смотря на небольшую толпу нашей экскурсии, а потом на соседнюю, говорящую в другом европейском языке и решила немного побыть гидом, улыбнувшись и начиная говорить.

\- Итак, ребята, это здание построено в стиле барроко, есть много красивых экспонатов, и бла-бла-бла, так что можно просто посозерцать, но для особо неуемных есть квест! Архитектор имел пунктик в виде пчел, так как эти насекомые были на семейном гербе Барберини, так что можете поиграть в шпионов и попытаться сосчитать все осы. Для того, кто сделает это первым, не пользуясь сверхспособностями - посмотрела на благородных, - и не бегая, не наводя хаос и беспорядок, и все прочее что у вас так хорошо получается, - теперь перевела взгляд на подростков, - ожидает приз. Одно выполнение желания от меня, даже если это будет немного идти в разрез с правилами нашего путешествия. Вперед, гладиаторы! - указала ладонью на большое здание, напоминающее скорее дворец, нежели виллу, и детки двинулись поспешным шагом, хотя рыжик пытался незаметно двигаться перебежками, - Шинву, будешь бегать - дискредитую тебя!

Спустя два часа Мэй предстала передо мной счастливой, но в плачевном виде. Майка болталась на одной лямке, задний карман шорт был оторван и болтался на ниточке. На ноге один один кед, второй отсутствовал. В взлохмаченных волосах торчали веточки, листья, застрял билет. Она обрадованно помахала руками, подходя ближе ко мне.

\- Оля, я сосчитала очень, очень много пчел. А еще ос нашла. Они меня покусали, - с энтузиазмом рассказывала Мэй показывая руки, от чего росло мое недоумение и брови поднимались все выше. - Вот сюда кусали. А пчел я насчитала четыреста шестьдесят семь. Я молодец, - осознание того, что я стою, открывая и закрывая рот, стоя возле одной из скульптур, переводя взгляд с Мэй на Франкенштейна и обратно, пришло ко мне не сразу. Она что, решила что надо считать настоящих пчел? Но я же говорила об архитекторе... Франки выглядел шокировано, но при том так, словно подобного и ожидал, рука дергалась вверх, не понятно отчего, но в итоге он позволил себе уронить лицо в ладонь и очень-очень сдержано хрюкнуть. Шинву стоял в толпе всех, но не выглядел довольным, а я потрясла головой, окончательно очнувшись из этого наваждения.

\- Очень хороший результат, Мэй. Я его запишу и на выходе из музея решим, кто победил, - невольно задумалась о том, что она может очень сильно расстроиться, когда узнает что суть этого квеста была совсем в другом. Нужно было придумать что-то, чтобы ее утешить в случае чего. Я почувствовала что меня поймала за руку очень знакомая ладонь, но не обратила на это особого внимания, только представила себе, что бы было, если Мэй бы победила. Глаз невольно задергался, представив себе картины хаоса и сорванной поездки, а ладонь отпустили со смешком.

\- Нуна, ты... - но Мэй не дала Раэлю договорить.

\- Так сложно было их считать, - сказала она оглядывая всех блестевшими глазами. - Они летают, но я справилась и не посчитала ни одну дважды.

\- Может ей сказать, что... - задумчиво сказал Бенго пока Раэль приводил в порядок волосы Мэй, расчесывая их пальцами.

\- Не стоит, - оборвал его Джин-Хо почесывая зудящее сердце на руке. - И когда загар сойдёт? - Бенго в ответ кашлянул и поторопился подойти к Мэй, вытащив из ее прически листочек.

\- А вы как время провели? - поинтересовалась она посмотрев на Шинву.

\- Меня дисквалифицировали... - Рыжик опустил низко голову и шел мрачнее тучи чуть ли не за ручку с Тао, который то и дело что-то ему шептал а потом хохотал под угрюмое бурчание парня. Да, приставить к нему хакера в качестве охранника-сопровождающего было отдельной местью.

\- Ты чуть не разбил экспонат, Шинву, когда попытался обогнать Эшлин, - с легким упреком сказал Такео.

\- Он успел насчитать только около шести сотень, - теперь хмыкнула я, а вот рыжик возмутился.

\- Шестьсот двенадцать!

\- О, это больше, чем я, - ободряюще улыбнулась ему Мэй. - А призом будет жбан меда?

\- О, это кстати была бы дельная идея, - шепотком сказал мне Франкенштейн, на что я только вскинула бровь. - Не только Мэй может пожелать что-то такое, что бы нарушило план поездки.

\- Я своих слов обратно не возьму.

\- Как знаешь, - пожал плечами Франки, улыбаясь мне хитро-хитро. - Пойду гляну, не покоряют ли другие кустов.

\- Исключение из правил поездки, - услышала я слова нашего рыжика прежде, чем успела хоть что-то ответить любимому и почти тут же посмотрела на Шинву неодобрительно.

\- Нет, Шинву, я говорила об одном желании даже если это должно немного идти в разрез с правилами поездки. Это разные вещи.

\- У нас растет бунтарь, - со смешком заметил М-24, растрепав рыжую шевелюру.

\- Какое растет? Я уже вполне вырос! - Возмущенно возразил Шинву, а я рассмеялась, покачав головой.

\- Конечно вырос, - Мэй погладила его по волосам как только из его макушки исчезла огромная пятерня нашего Эмыча. - Просто некоторые слишком древние и разваливающиеся, - добавила она шепотом и указала на Родерика, - завидуют, ведь каждое утро у них начинается со скрипа коленей, подсчета седых волос и поиска вставной челюсти, - Шинву рассмеялся на слова Санву, весело глядя на собирающуюся толпу.

\- Ну, где они там все, я уже хочу подсчет! - Явно в нетерпении подпрыгивал рыжик. - Если уж не я, так интересно кто другой выиграет.

\- Шинву, мы подсчитаем все, как только выйдем из музея, не раньше и не позже, - строгим голосом припечатала свое решение, но на моих губах была улыбка, пока фотографировала очередной экспонат. Тонкая шпилька в сторону Родерика от Мэй была, как по мне, очень удачной, жаль, он этого не услышал. Рагар, с Фрэнсис на руках, подошел ко мне, и малышка тут же потянулась к фотоапарату. Я позволила ей нажать на кнопку, держа сам фотик. На фотографии был смазанный экспонат и кусочек рассфокусированного потолка, но я все равно развернула к малышке экран, чтобы показать ей дело рук своих. Фрэнсис широко и обрадованно улыбнулась, и я отметила на нижней ее челюсти две беленькие полосочки, едва заметные за деснами. - Франкенштейн! У Фрэнсис зубки прорезались!

\- О-о-о, - протянула Мэй и даже присвистнула. - Теперь держитесь папа, мама. Будет грызться все, что попадет в поле зрения. А кому-то будет и бо-бо.

\- У Генриха тоже, - пораженно сказал Такео, что держал мальчика на руках и задрал ему губу. Ошалелый и возмущенный взгляд Франкенштейна заставил его сжаться и словно извиняющее погладить по голове мальчика.

\- Ага, у этой егозы тоже, - поддакнул Кира, что только что корчил рожу Виктории, которая сейчас хохотала над этим, а как только заметила, что тот от нее отвернулся в нашу сторону - больно потянула его к себе за волосы.

\- Вика, не мучай нашего бедного волчару, - Тао перехватил малышку, что все еще не отпустила серых прядок, из-за чего Кирилл шикнул от боли. Коротко извинившись перед Кирой хакер пощекотал ее ребра, смотря на ее зубы. - Тю, маленькие такие, да разве ими можно сделать больно?

\- А ты попробуй сунуть ей палец в рот, - со смешком сказал Родерик, тут же получив по голове яблоком. Смех у меня вырвался сам по себе, когда я заметила удивленно-возмущенное лицо благородного, а Франкенштейн стоял со всей ему присущей серьезностью. Никто из посторонних не заподозрил бы в нем этого искусного метателя, но для знающих его хорошо личностей его выдавали глаза, в которых плескался лед. Впрочем, бросил-то не он, но своей позицией явно решил приписать себе подвиг Генриха.

\- Злыдень, ты что, совсем мозга за мозгу заехала с этими опытами?

\- Ну я по крайней мере не позволю своих детей использовать как аттракцион.

\- Ты гляди, а меня во время беременности так не защищал, - цыкнула я, прошептав Санву, пока те двое снова сцепились в ссоре. - А Генрих прицел хороший имеет, не правда ли, Мэй? Точнехонько в голову попал, да и еще так, чтобы ничего из экспонатов не разбить.

\- Молодец, ничего ценного не задел, - кивнула Мэй. - Даже Бенго так бы не смог, - Генрих, явно нас слыша, так как Такео стоял от нас неподалеку, гордо поднял голову, но почти тут же об этом забыл, засмотревшись на скульптуру Клеопатры прямо перед ним.

\- Ты не считаешь, что поторопилась? - Отозвалась ко мне Мэй, и я ее слушала, не отрывая взгляда от Генриха. А то вдруг захочет потрогать тетеньку, ребенок же. - Ты молода, трое детей. Я знаю столько женщин, что жалели о рождении своих детей, и потом и они и дети были несчастливы. Хотя столько нянек, и поддержка хорошая для тебя.

\- Беременность эта не была планирована, - перевела взгляд с сына на Франкенштейна, смотря с неким осуждением, но тот этого даже не заметил, так как в мою сторону сейчас не смотрел. - Да и я пыталась сделать аборт, - немного грустно добавила, теперь уже посмотрев на саму спросившую. - Но мне не позволили этого сделать. Я прекрасно знаю, что бывает когда ребенок рождается нежеланным. А здесь не один, а трое получилось в итоге. Но Нуэрра, одна Высшая богиня, пресекла попытку химического аборта на раннем сроке, а потом Копье подключилось... Представляешь, всю беременность проходила с этим паразитом в прямом доступе. Но... У меня получилось сначала смириться с мыслю, что дети будут, и фиг их можно будет куда-то подкинуть после родов. А потом и вовсе, полюбила их, - увлекшись этим рассказом я очнулась только когда мои губы искривила улыбка, а глаза внимательно следили как Тао вместе с Викой что-то высматривают за окном. - Они уж очень убедительны, тяжело их не любить.

\- Не выношу когда лезут в мои дела и пытаются изменить мои решения, - Мэй покачала головой. - Это все так сложно. Надеюсь ты им тоже устроила веселую жизнь, - глаза девушки заблестели, - чтоб знали наперед и больше не лезли со своими советами и запретами? Чтоб трясло от одной только мысли вмешаться?!

\- Ну, зубки еще не доросли чтобы устроить им там веселую жизнь, - немного грустно вздохнула, и посмотрела на Санву. - Я еще не встречала там, - мой палец показал на потолок, намекая на небеса, - никого, кто был бы слабее меня.

\- Может попросить Франкенштейна и он модифицирует тебя? Ну, как в аниме. Боеголовки в руках, глаза-лазеры, ноги-молоты. Хотя я предпочитаю выносить мозг не физически, - Мэй хихикнула и покосилась на Раэля, не сводившего глаз с Сейры, но старательно делающего вид, что он совсем на нее не смотрит. - Самое важное сейчас, что все закончилось и закончилось благополучно, у тебя есть замечательные детки и... им ведь все сойдет с рук, они ведь такие конфетки, - Мэй чуть наклонилась набок, ближе ко мне, и перешла на шепот, - если они обстригут Лорда, в смысле Родерик-нима, чур волосы мои.

\- Боюсь, если будут посягательства на чьи-то волосы, то раньше или позже их сожгут, - доверительно прошептала это Мэй и вновь посмотрела на группу людей и не людей. - Все уже есть на месте? Все посмотрели что хотели?

\- Раэль, ты все посмотрел, что хотел? - вкрадчивым голосом спросила Мэй.

\- Да, я все... - младший Кертье вздрогнул, тряхнул головой, разметав волосы, и кивнул.

\- Все дети в сборе?

\- Ну, думаю все тут, - неуверенно сказала Суйи, оглядываясь, а вот Юна, что стояла возле Киры, смешно выпучила глаза.

\- Рея нет. Он ведь не потерялся? - Вокруг вдруг воцарилась несколько прискорбная тишина, и я только сложила губы так, словно собираюсь свистнуть.

_Раймонд, неужели ты не мог проследить за братом?_

_Прости, я сам немного... Слишком увлекся_ , - в голосе Кадиса перемежались пристыженные нотки и я прикрыла глаза, сдерживая себя от смеха. Получилось! Они уже не бесчувственные глыбы!

\- Что-то не меняется даже в другом мире, - заметил Бенго и перевел взгляд на Франкенштейна.

\- После того, как Рей потерялся в лесу и мы нашли его чуть не в обнимку с медведями, Тао прикрепил к его одежде жучок, - рассказала Мэй мне и почесала нос, скрывая улыбку. Клятвенно решив что расспрошу об этом случае у Мэй на досуге, я собралась, думая, как вырулить из этой ситуации. Франкенштейн же сейчас либо поседеет, либо сорвется с места и сам будет Ноблесса искать.

\- Значит так, народ, разделяемся в группы по три человека. Одна группа будет искать на первом этаже, две прочешут...

\- Простите, пожалуйста? - Ко мне сзади подошла миловидная женщина, явно старше на пару лет. - Это ваша группа потеряла черноволосого юношу? - в ответ на это я несколько осоловело кивнула. - Пройдемте со мной. Он в комнате охраны, с ним все в порядке, пьет чай.

\- Я пойду с Вами, мисс, - Франкенштейн тут же отошел от Родерика, явно выглядя взволнованным.

\- Ах, да какая я мисс? - Немного кокетливо бросила женщина, покраснев, но дальше никто не услышал, так как Франкенштейн шел очень быстро и ей пришлось его догонять чуть ли не бегом.

\- Вот и хорошо, Рей в порядке, у Франкенштейна нет инсульта, - Мэй беспечно помахала рукой. - Надеюсь все с нами? Сынуля! Ты здесь? - крикнула она, но не слишком громко, опасаясь испугать близнецов.

\- Здесь, мамуля, - ответил Джин-Хо прикладывая ладонь к звенящему уху, в которое и крикнула Мэй.

\- Вот и прекрасно, в таком случае можем направляться к камперам, они нас догонят, - улыбнулась, становясь перед всеми собравшимися - И как? Куда еще хотите отправиться? Напомню, завтра обедом двигаем дальше, - Мэй, в ответ на мои слова, задумчиво подняла глаза и терла подбородок. Бенго пожал плечами. Джин-Хо оттянул ворот свободной футболки и дул на плечо, на обгоревшую кожу. Эх, что-то я не вижу особого проблеска внезапных идей.

\- Хочу на луну, - выдала вдруг Мэй, но такое смелое заявление немного окупилось тем, что сказано это было тихо и не особо внятно.

\- Мамуль, я тебе говорю, она не из сыра, - рассмеялся Джин-Хо.

\- Я должна убедиться, - уперев руку в бок и нахмурившись сказала Мэй, выглядя слегка возмущенной, и перевела на меня взгляд, кивком головы указав на своего сына. - Не был на луне, а утверждает! Не, ну каков, а?!

\- Как только придумаем космическую установку то возьмем тебя в экспедицию, Мэй, - задорно заявила я, а на эти слова Кирилл и М-24 переглянулись, а Тао взбледнул. Виктория заботливо оттянула ему воротник, а я уловила от него эмоции, близкие к панике и полные опаски. Чтож, обманываться не будем, случись так что мне взбредет в голову покорять космос, то Тао естественно будет к этому привлечен, и прекрасно это понимает. Ну ничего, пускай переварит эту мысль и смириться, мне ведь всякое в голову может прийти. А сейчас пора двигать дальше, покорять этот город, что так заботливо знакомит нас с лучшим, что осталось от прошлых поколений людей.


	88. Часть 86

\- Вы только посмотрите, какая здесь красота! - Мои ноги так и хотели пуститься в бег, я ели сдерживала себя от восторженного подпрыгивания на месте. И вовсе не потому что на меня смотрели люди, а потому что на руке у меня сидел заинтересованный и немного настороженный Генрих. Его волосы от длительного пребывания на солнце немного выгорели, становясь блондинистыми, но до сестер, что напоминали маленьких купидончиков, картин которых тут были в изобилии, ему все равно было еще далеко. Но я этим не волновалась - после первой стрижки его волосы станут темнеть. Но своего восторга я в полной мере сдержать не смогла, что было уловимо в моем голосе. Ну и в жесте широко откинутой руки, словно я хотела всем, только что выбравшимся из камперов показать это великолепие сада Боргезе. - Думаю, можем погулять по саду часик, а потом пойдем в самую галерею.

\- А там еду продают? - поинтересовалась Мэй, состроив любопытную мордочку. Мой промах, видимо все после завтрака успели проголодаться. Вообще, первые предпосылки к этому подал мне уже Рейзел.

Как только мы вышли из музея, сразу стали подводить итоги нашей игры. На тот момент лучше всех справились Сейра и Юна. Первая благодаря своей внимательности к деталям, а вторая - благодаря умению незаметно просачиваться в различного рода служебные помещения. Но когда свой результат сказал Раймонд, победитель стал очевидным. Даже я не предполагала, что этих самых пчел здесь почти полтора тысячи! Правда, как только пришел Рейзел с Франкенштейном, оказалось что не почти. Рей, с разницей в два очка (то есть, в две пчелы), победил своего брата в этом соревновании. И вот, когда я спросила его об желании... Этот могущественный, древнее египетских пирамид, вампир, скромно потупил глазки, чуть ли не как девственница, которую спросили о первом поцелуе, и выдал тихо "Рамен". Ступор тогда я словила неплохой, а вот глаз дергается от самого воспоминания. Из воспоминаний меня довольно быстро вырвал голос Кертье.

\- Не очень хорошая идея отпускать их гулять по саду, - Раэль ткнул пальцем в компанию имени Шинву, потом в Тао и бывшего Лорда.

\- Ох, точно, Раэль, спасибо за подсказку, - повернулась лицом к не успевшей еще разбрестись по кустам, улочкам и другим дорожкам, компании, ослепительно им улыбаясь. - Если что-то набедокурите - отошлю в Сеул, не смотря ни на что. Или вообще, в Лукедонию, - при последних слов мой тяжелый взгляд упал на бывшего Лорда. Не позволю сорвать мне отпуск из-за какой-то придури Родерика. А то что он с придурью - не секрет ни для кого.

\- А что сразу я?! - Оскорбился бывший правитель, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Мэй, пойдем, купим мороженное, - Франкенштейн, держа на руках Фрэнсис, подошел к Санву, а за ним медленно прошел Рейзел, держа другую близняшку. К этой небольшой компании присоединились Суйи и Юна, что-то рассказывая Ноблесс. По сути, неплохая идея, ходить довольно большой толпой. А у нас никто не был ранее замечен в желании быть отщепенцем.

\- Мороженое это хорошо, - довольная Мэй поискала глазами сына, что уже уходил с Бенго о чем-то увлеченно беседовавшим. - А Родерик-ниму купим? Он так обиженно выглядит.

\- Я хочу с вассаби, - Лорд почти сразу появился возле Мэй, заставив меня недовольно нахмуриться. Еще и игнорирует запрет на пользование силами! - Те простые совсем безвкусные.

\- Жучара, будешь жрать, что дадим, - с зубодробительной улыбкой сказал Франкенштейн, видимо, разделяя мой "восторг" а потом с трудом сдержал гримасу боли, когда малышка на его руках вцепилась острыми зубками в его ладонь. - Вот жеж... Вроде маленький ребенок а хватка как у крокодила.

\- Нужно будет купить им игрушки жевательные эти, - я нахмурилась, поравнявшись с Франкенштейном. - Вот ведь, забыла как они называются...

\- Жевалки? Жевачи? - стала перебирать варианты Мэй, желая мне помочь вспомнить, видимо.

\- Жевали? - в игру включился Раэль, пожав плечами.

\- Как бы они не назывались, есть ведь гораздо лучше них, - Мэй хмыкнула. - Любой, кто приблизится.

\- Ага, только вот обычным людям не стоит позволять себя кусать, - когда я позволила Генриху укусить меня за согнутый указательный палец, то поморщилась почти так же как минутой назад Франкенштейн. - Сила у них немного превосходит обычных деток, в том числе и сила сжимания челюстей.

\- Ах, - за нашими с Франкенштейном спинами послышался возглас ни то удивления, ни то разочарования, а Рейзел тряс своей руке во вполне человеческом жесте. Правда, когда все повернулись к нему на звук, тот тут же стушевался и немного зарделся. - Больно.

\- По пути нужно будет заскочить в какой-то детский мир, - на лице Франкенштейна, узревшего это, застыла смесь из эмоций умиления, ужаса и паники, а я думала что внутреннее взорвусь. Радость за то, что Рей наконец-то начал себя вести более адекватно, а не как отшельник, вдруг узревший мир вокруг себя, и общая комичность ситуации заставляла меня отреагировать смехом, но я не смела. Франя бы мне не простил.

\- Это точно, - подтвердила, едва сдерживая улыбку, и беззвучно смеясь, от чего плечи немного тряслись. Увы, не удалось у меня всего это досконально сдержать, обстановка общего веселья и радости не располагала к подобному.

\- Ик-Хан, глянь! - Шинву показал своему другу на лавку с сувенирами неподалеку и парни тут же туда подбежали, а за ними хвостиком Эшлин.

\- Ах, дети, - вздохнула им вслед Мэй. - Эта пора невинности, дурачества и вседозволенности. Познание себя и мира, когда можно покапризничать, можно творить безумства. Ах, завидная пора. Нам так нельзя, мы взрослые.

\- Кха, кха, - Раэль отвернулся и чуть покачал головой не сдержав улыбки, чуть ли не заливая меня самыми различными эмоциями, с которыми я была солидарна.

\- Ну, зато у нас и развлечения более взрослые, - многообещающе подмигнув Мэй, я с улыбкой увидела как к детям, словно случайно и вообще, не при делах, присоединился Тао, подсказывая какие игрушки будут лучше, а какие можно будет круто улучшить потом в домашних условиях и использовать в более забавном ключе. Правда, как он вздумал улучшать подушку-пердушку я даже не представляла. Одним словом, это Тао.

\- Точно, - Мэй выдохнула. - Заставим Рагар-нима исполнить стриптиз! - Раэль хотел было возмутиться подобным словам, но подавился воздухом и долго не мог придти в себя. Ух, чувствую, сейчас запахнет жаренным.

\- Не, ну а что?! Если Рей согласится, то можно и его, - эх, угадала.

\- А что такое стриптиз? - Собрано спросил Рейзел шагающей возле него Суйи, но девушка покраснела, часто дыша, а Юна, такая же красная, вперла свой взгляд в ботинки. Ноблесс, не понимая такой реакции девушек посмотрел на своего брата, но тот только пожал плечами. Когда взгляды скрестились на моей скромной персоне я разом растерялась, смотря на Франкенштейна, что был в полнейшей прострации, а Фрэнсис, явно пользуясь моментом, стала исследовать и тыкать лицо своего отца. Чтож, помощи зала не будет, зал сам в шоке.

\- Это раздевание под музыку, - отозвалась, кое как поймав упорно разбегающиеся мысли и найдя, наконец, мало-мальски приличное, лаконичное и главное - короткое объяснение. Не знаю, хватило бы меня на больше, и не стала бы я запинаться, а авторитет вместе с лицом, ронять нельзя.

\- До гола, - Мэй вытянула руку, словно ученик желающий ответить на вопрос учителя. - Но иногда трусишки можно оставить, туда деньги засовываются, ну и попутно ощупывается все, что скрыто этими трусишками, - Санву невинно хлопала ресницами, хоть ее коварная ухмылочка говорила о том, что она прекрасно понимает что и кому говорит, тем самым вызвав у меня волну восхищения. Молодец! Не постеснялась, как я например. Ноблесс посмотрел на нее, в первый раз на моей памяти, с самым что ни на есть шоком. Ловко орудуя рукой я подхватила висящий на шее фотоапарат. Такого момента нельзя терять, это было бы кощунством! Нужно запечатлеть! Пока он не пришел в себя, я навела на него объектив и щелкнула Рейзелу фото, тут же ловя на себя полный недовольства взгляд Франкенштейна.

\- Не смотри на меня так, мы это уже обсуждали. Кадисам тоже нужно набирать знания об современном мире, - я была непреклонна и сделала еще два фото, чтобы уж наверняка. Распечатаю и сделаю альбом, где будет подписано каждое фото, и под этим отмечу и отвагу Мэй, и новые познания нашего Кадиса...

\- Оля... - Мои мысли прервал голос любимого, в котором была обреченность но все мы, тем не менее пошли стройным рядом туда, куда изначально собирались - к лотку с мороженным и другими замечательными вкусностями.

\- Ага,ага, - Мэй закивала головой. - И женщин они на острове не видели, ну кроме... - она перевела взгляд на Родерика и внезапно умолкла. Интересно, и в какую степь у нее мыслишки ушли? Но ладно, об этом можно и на досуге подумать, а сейчас лучше заняться действительно чем-то важным...

\- Джин-хо, Бенго, вам какой вкус? - Подойдя к лотку, рассматривая вкусы, я решила, что зачитать вслух будет не дурной идеей. И давки не будет у лотка, и точно не будет непоняток по типу "получил не то что захотел". - Ванильное, клубничное, шоколадное, страцятелла, яблочное, кактусовое, карамельное, жевательная резинка, кола, сладкая вата. Кто какое хочет?

\- Ты иди спрашивай, а я буду заказывать, - подогнал меня Франкенштейн, видать, поняв мою задумку, и я без лишних разговоров уступила.

\- Есть еще трубочки с взбитыми вершками, если что, - добавила поспешно нашей небольшой толпе. Информировать так до конца и полностью.

\- Столько вкусов, - Бенго прилип к лотку и озабоченно выбирал.

\- Последний раз ел мороженое когда мама его покупала, - Джин-Хо немного отстранено посмотрел в сторону, словно о чем задумался, или что-то вспоминает, и встряхнув головой ткнул пальцем. - Карамельное.

\- А сырного нет? - Мэй заглянула через плечо сына. - Сырное хочу.

\- А кактусовое - оно со вкусом кактуса? Их едят? - спросил Бенго.

\- Да, из кактусов очень хорошие соки получаются, - со знанием дела ответила на вопрос снайпера. - Будешь брать кактусовое?

\- А если их уварить, то вштырит знатно, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо.

\- Да, я буду кактусовый, - согласно кивнул Бенго.

\- Джин-Хо, я даже не знаю, чего больше во мне от твоих познаний - опаски или восхищения, - серьезным голосом, но с улыбкой, прокомментировала это, передавая заказ Франкенштейну. К лоточнику же присоединилась еще одна барышня, так как одному человеку было не справиться с таким большим заказом.

\- Сырное? - Снова сделала попытку Мэй

\- Сырого нет, мамуля, - эту, прискорбную для нее весть тут же донес ее сын.

\- Ладно, тогда пошли пялиться на обнаженку. Расходимся, даём многодетным родителям побыть наедине. Раэль, за мной!

\- Иду, - получив два яблочное мороженое благородный чуть ли не умчался за девушкой.

\- О, как мы не сообразили, вас нужно оставить наедине? У вас намечается свидание? - поинтересовался у нас Джин-Хо хмурясь и переводя пальцем с карамельного на шоколадное. - Не, карамельное.

\- Не стоит волнений, если бы мы хотели остаться с Ольгой наедине, то придумали бы что-то, - абсолютно невозмутимо проговорил Франкенштейн а я только вскинула бровь, смотря на него заинтриговано. Говоришь, так легко бы что-то придумал? Так отчего же сейчас ничего не придумал? Или оставаться со мной не хочешь? В ответ своим мыслям хмыкнула. Хочет, еще как хочет, но знает, как долго я грезила этой поездкой и не мешает ею наслаждаться. Таким не хитрым образом уложив все это у себя в голове я указала на белое с черной крошкой мороженное.

\- Мне три шарики, - Франки немного ошалело посмотрел мне в глаза. - Что смотришь? Любимое мое, а в Сеуле такого нет.

\- И мне тоже такое же, - заинтересованно посмотрел на мороженое Джин-Хо. - Я изучал пособия по выживанию в самых разных местах. Пустыня, сибирская тайга, необитаемый остров и тому подобное. Могу управлять гоночной машиной, верблюдом и посадить самолет. Это я сейчас не хвастаюсь, - парень покосился на Франкенштейна и хмыкнул, - а жалуюсь. Матушка каждые каникулы меня куда-нибудь брала и обучала чему-нибудь. Так что если нужно будет принять роды у верблюда - я к вашим услугам, - насвистывая и кусая карамельное мороженое, в то же время держа в другой руке рожок, он ушел на экскурсию, заставляя нас с Франкенштейном безобидно рассмеяться, вообразив себе подобную картину.

Генрих, воспользовавшись возможностью, коей было ослабление нашей бдительности, лизнул мое мороженное, а потом погрузил в него десна, что-то себе бурча под носом. По сути, как раз на то бурчание я и обратила внимание и повернувшись, огладила малыша по голове, явно его жалея, а Франкенштейн, смотря с сомнением то на умоляющие глаза дочери, то на ванильное мороженное, позволил ей сделать то же самое, что и ее брат. Рейзел же позволил на это Виктории еще раньше, почти сразу, как только получил свой рожок в руки, видать вспомнил, как они с Грегом делились тогда в парке мороженным и теперь сделал то же самое. Суйи и Юна облепили его с двух сторон, возле них гордо шагал Раймонд, держа свое мороженное так, словно это древний артефакт, а проходящие мимо дамы вздыхали, лепеча что-то на разных языках.

\- _Какой милашка_ , - мое ухо тут же уловило знакомый, русский язык, я краем глаза наблюдала за миниатюрной брюнеткой, что сплела свои ладони вместе, не сводя глаз с Раймонда, и вздыхала. Хотелось смутить эту девушку, чтобы перестала так облапывать взглядом людей и самую малость проучить. Когда я была уже достаточно близко к ней, резко замахала рукой, привлекая внимание нашего штатного оборотня.

\- _Кира, дружище, ты почему себе не купил вкусняшку?_ \- на том же русском воскликнула я, стараясь, чтобы это звучало непринужденно, но при том было внятно и понятно, и миссия прошла "на ура". Незнакомая мадам посмотрела на меня внимательно, потом встретилась взглядом с серьезным Раймондом, и покраснев, развернулась и побежала куда-то в сторону. Ноблесс ухмыльнулся почти так же широко как я, минутой назад, и не теряя времени я подбежала к Мэй, что еще не успела далеко отойти. - Ты видела как я ее, а? - Мэй, внимательно следившая за происходящим, на мои слова рассмеялась.

\- Может это была его судьба? И эта встреча была подстроена самим ... Божеством?!

\- Ничего не знаю, меня об этом не предупреждали, - хихикнула, чтобы Мэй могла понять, что шуточку я уловила. Генрих на минуту отстранился, наблюдая за своей мамой, а я в свою очередь, не теряя времени, откусила кусочек мороженного, зажмурившись от холода, но улыбка была на устах. - Вкуснотень, - счастливо пробормотала, и Генрих, словно следуя моему совету, аккуратно лизнул мороженное.

\- Ольга, смотри, не простудись, - Франкенштейн подошел ко мне сзади, благо хоть не подкрался, а когда вышел немного вперед, смерил меня взглядом с головы до ног. Потом и вовсе неодобрительно покачал головой, ели удерживая Фрэнсис. - Она хочет к тебе. Поменяемся?

\- Давай, - передала Мэй мороженное, приняв близняшку на руку, а Франкенштейн забрал Генриха. - Она наверняка просто хотела от тебя сбежать, потому что ты ей не давал десна охладить.

\- Еще бы! - Ученый немного возмущенно фыркнул. - Это же ребенок, куда ей столько мороженного?

\- Вы так хорошо все смотритесь, - Мэй всхлипнула. - Такие хорошие, - она снова всхлипнула, отчего нижняя губа задрожала и потекли слезы. - Такие милые.

\- Нуна, ты что? - Раэль, с обеспокоенными нотками в голосе, поспешил подойти. - Что случилось?

\- Мне нужен Раджек. Мне нужны его нежные и страстные поцелуи. Мне нужен пирог с малиной.

\- Так что тебе сейчас нужно? Пирог? - вкрадчиво спросил Раэль.

\- Да, пирог, - подумав и перестав реветь ответила девушка и, прижав ладошки к щекам, умилялась с близнецов.

\- Я не понимаю, что происходит, но нужно достать пирог, - Раэль огляделся и пошел куда-то, явно наугад.

\- Мне кажется это у нее просто старость наступает, - выдал идею прошедший мимо Джин-Хо заставив меня от шока застыть и от возмущения резко заглотнуть воздуха. - Бенго, друг, идем, что я тебе покажу! - Джин-Хо, видимо, почувствовал, что грядет гроза моего авторства, и поспешил смыться. Снайпер, подавшись воодушевлению своего друга поспешил за ним.

\- Джин-Хо, негодник, какая старость?! Твоя мама еще ого-го! - Как только ступор немного прошел, я тут же отозвалась и для надежности еще погрозила пальцем в спину удаляющегося парня а потом осмотрелась. Хм, аура Раэля нигде не чувствовалась, вокруг нас вообще как-то поубавилось народа. Но если насчет остальных я не сильно волновалась, так как отловить их особо трудно не будет, то за малого Кертье начала немного беспокоиться. Потому и вопросительно посмотрела на Франкенштейна. - Он действительно побежал за пирогом?

\- Знать не знаю, но пирог тут отыскать ему будет тяжело. Быстрее пиццу отыщет, - посмотрела на ларек, где продавалась очень смутного качества квадратная пицца и невольно вздрогнула. Да уж, тут у нас с Франкенштейном, как в большинстве случаев, невероятная согласованность.

\- И ты вырастешь огромным великаном, размером с эйфелеву башню, - я уловила тихий бубнеж возле Франкенштейна, и посмотрела на Мэй, что что-то толковала нашему сыну, - и схватишься с Годзиллой, и будешь крушить его лазерами из глаз. Пиу! Пиу! А Фрэнсис будет супервумен и будет бить его багетом по голове.. и, - Мэй вдруг выпрямилась, смотря внимательно на нас с Франкенштейном, словно желая сообщить нам что-то невероятно важное. - Пиццу лучше есть на родине пиццы.

\- Но лучше не в лотках, а в хорошем ресторане, - назидательно сказал Франкенштейн, и я посмотрела на Мэй, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбки. Похоже, нужно спасать Санву, а то как я знаю жизнь, то мой любимый сейчас как начнет воспитывать всех вокруг...

\- Пошли уже в галерею, все давно туда направились, а мы медлим. Мне уже не терпится увидеть на собственные глаза "похищение Прозерпины", - я сказала это обрадованным тоном, так как не врала. Судя по снимках, скульптура была выточенная таким образом, что мрамор на вид казался мягким, а сам Плутон и Прозерпина - живыми, только застывшими во времени. Такие экспонаты всегда заставляли чувствовать себя как в сказке.

\- Да-да, пойдем, - Мэй потерла ладоши и я невольно позавидовала ее жесту. Сама бы с радостью сделала точно так же. - Нарисуем этому гаду несмываемым маркером усы и рожки!

\- Ахахахах, Мэ-э-эй, - от такого я невольно рассмеялась и покачала головой. Есть в ее вот таком вот поведении что-то настолько очаровательное, что ее даже мягко журить не хотелось. Вместо этого я подозвала жестом тех, кто находился в поле зрения и указала на галерею. Мой намек поняли, и народ, созываемый со всех сторон стал двигаться стройным рядом в музей.

***

\- И что мы забыли в церкви? Я думал что Ольга немного в других богов верует, - остановившись чуть позади парней и ожидая, пока Франкенштейн откроет упаковку с жевательными игрушками для детей, так как блондинки наши успели нас уже вдоволь искусать по пути сюда, я имела отличное обозрение на происходящее. А именно - Тао, подняв голову смотрел на большое строение церкви Санта Мария делла Виттория, а М-24, что шел возле него, хмыкнул почти сразу как только хакер произнес свой вопрос.

\- Я не знаю уместно ли вообще такое говорить об Ольге, ну в смысле, что она там в кого-то верует, - благородный пожал плечами. Ага, неплохо у него чуйка работает, чувствует как я в них вперила взгляд.

\- Точно-точно, она же сама богиня, - со знанием дела сказал Родерик, держа на руках Генриха. Вот уж достался бывшему правителю ангелок. В отличии от своих сестер, Генрих во время пути никого не кусал. Ну, кроме плюшевого зайца. Зайчик-то да, погиб смертью отважных, сын наш так ему мямлил шею, что тот в итоге остался без головы. Но зато Генрих сейчас сидел очень послушно на руках у Родерика и играл с прядками его волос. Ветерок так и норовил вырвать их из хватки пухленьких, кажущихся такими бессильными, детских ладошек.

\- То вы все знаете, - подойдя к парням я фыркнула. Мы остановились почти на первой ступеньке перед входом. Коротко осмотрев фасад церкви, я взглянула на парней с издевкой. - Как зайдем, так сразу поймете, что я тут хотела увидеть.

\- Внешне она не не вычурная, - Мэй несколько придирчиво, но внимательно осматривала фасад церкви, защищаясь от солнца ладошкой. - И по размерам не большая.

\- Это тот случай, когда прекрасна не внешность, - назидательно высказался Джин-Хо, стоящий рядом с ней.

\- А внутренности? - закончила предложение Мэй.

\- Не думаю, что у церкви есть внутренности, - озабоченно произнес парень. - Вну... Вну... Внутреннее убранство! Во!

\- Думаю, зацените то, что меня в ней привлекло, - хитро улыбнулась им и поймала обеими руками ладони Мэй и Джин-Хо, - пойдемте, увидите! - Несколько спешно потянула их за собой, без труда преодолевая пару ступенек. Церковь внутри была красивая, впрочем, как многие другие, поражая различными картинами и позолоченными рамами, светильниками.... Но не это меня привлекло в ней, а освещенная статуя, что сразу бросалась в глаза. И именно к ней я уверенно потянула Санву и ее сына. Возле нас тут же оказался Франкенштейн, удовлетворенно хмыкнув и поудобнее перехватил Викторию, что на минуту затихла, тоже смотря на скульптуру.

\- Экстаз святой Терезы...Работа Бернини, наглядный пример итальянского барроко.

\- Ради такого зрелища не жаль было сюда припереться. Ничем не уступает по качеству "похищению Прозерпины", - спешно подтвердила его слова, словно желала немного оправдать себя и тот факт, что по пути сюда пришлось немного потомиться в пробках, да и еще намучиться с парковкой. Но ведь как не крути, это того стоило! Еще раз посмотрела на эту скульптуру.

Белый мрамор, пронесен сквозь столько лет выглядел безупречно, местами будучи так хорошо отполированным, что волей-неволей блики притягивали к себе взгляд. Это лицо ангела, что казалось... Нет, далеко не невинным, коварным. Возможно в более ранее времена эта улыбка и воспринималась как что-то светлое, особенно для народа, неискушенного подобными явными проявлениями не совсем хороших эмоций, но не для современного человека. Если бы кто взглянул на эту скульптуру, не зная этой истории - решил бы что безжалостный ангел убивает бедную женщину. Правда, никто бы и не рассудил Терезу за бедную, учитывая какое наслаждение, я бы сказала, даже эротическое, было отображено на ее лице. Работа ставила в логический тупик, заставляя остановиться на более долгую минуту и пытаться понять, что сейчас видят глаза: сцену убийства или действительно, сцену божественного благословения. Такая игра с разумом зрителя мне нравилась, потому я жадно смотрела на эту скульптуру, отмечая все новые и новые детали мастерства автора, отмеченные в чистой текстуре лиц, в невероятной реалистичности их нарядов, даже в деталях фаланг пальцев на стопе Терезы. С улучшенным зрением даже не нужно было подходить слишком близко, чтобы видеть в каком именно моменте гладкий, на вид мягкий, мрамор переходит в несколько шершавые крылья ангела...

\- Бернини невероятный умелец, - с восхищением прошептала Мэй и я только кивнула ей головой, не смея отрывать взгляда. Я еще не насмотрелась, не запечатлела этого в своей памяти. Но внешние раздражители не позволяли мне себя игнорировать и в итоге им удалось вывести меня из сладкой дремы созерцания и я наблюдала за происходящим краем глаза, уже не так внимательно посматривая на ладони Терезы. Нужно держать контроль, а то еще драке в церкви нам не хватало. Я увидела как Джин-Хо спешно скользнул за спину своей матери и оттуда посматривал на скульптуру, оценивая.

\- Хорошо, очень хорошо.

\- Джин-Хо, - Франкенштейн с серьезным нотками в голосе отозвался, и я уже почти представила себе его выражение лица в тот момент, как вдруг глаза остановились на стреле, что держал ангел и я прислушалась.

\- Да-да? - Джин-Хо выглянул из-за спины матери.

\- У тебя хорошо развито чувство вкуса. Похвально, - блондин кивнул ему головой, на что в ответ Джин-Хо облегченно выдохнул и закивал на слова ученого. Поймав себя на том, что я уже себя разоблачила в подслушивании, и вовсю смотрю на любимого, я неспешно повернула голову в сторону скульптуры, добавляя с придыханием.

\- Да, Бернини зачаровывает каждого.

\- Не дурно, не дурно, - к нашей тусовке ценителей присоединился Родерик, с неким сожалением смотря на скульптуру. - Жаль что этот человек не живет в наше время. Я бы заказал у него свою скульптуру.

\- А ведь я тоже самое хотела вам предложить, - пораженно сказала Мэй и прижала руки к груди. - Вы бы так великолепно смотрелись в нашей гостиной, Родерик-ним. Несомненное и единственное украшение дома. Жаль в нашем мире вы в вечном сне.

\- Мэй, детка, а ты уверенна, что хотела бы себе такую... - Я отвернулась от девушки на пару секунд, чтобы проехаться внимательным взглядом по бывшему правителю с головы до ног. - ... Тушу?

\- Что?! - Сам мужчина оскорбился, смотря мне в глаза изумленно, и повернулся к Генриху. - Нет, ну ты видел, Генри? Твоя мама меня обижает! - Мальчик в ответ на это рассмеялся, захлопал в ладоши и поймал взрослого за нос, заставляя его вместо внятного разговора - гудеть. Впрочем, тот только бурчал.

\- Ха-ха, жучара, вот видишь, не получиться наябедничать на меня моим же детям.

\- Франкенштейн боялся, что я не успею войти в рост, - с задумчивым видом тихо сказала Мэй, - что кости могут остановиться и не сформироваться, а я останусь взрослой, но с уродливым деформированным телом и ставил мне инъекции... Хмм, - она осмотрела бывшего Лорда и хлопнула в ладоши. - Родерик-ним, а давайте напишем с вас портрет, а? Я заберу его с собой в качестве памяти, я ведь так по вам буду скучать, - она вдруг всхлипнула, подняла на него увлажненные глаза грустного щеночка и сложила пальцы в умоляющем жесте. - Портрет на огромном холсте, и в раму вставим, пожалуйста, Родерик-ним.

\- Даже не знаю, художников можно найти везде, - немного замялась от подобной просьбы, но спорить не стала. Себе же дороже. Вместо этого я открыла парочку сайтов, на которых были размещены разные объявления творческих услуг, пока Франкенштейн подводил к главной изюминке этой церкви остальную часть группы.

\- И лучше в полуобнаженном виде, чтобы Франкенштейн уписался, - этот шепоток меня достиг как только милый мой отошел на достаточное расстояние, чтобы ее не услышать.

\- Нуна!

\- Иду, порось, - откликнулась девушка помахав рукой.

\- Сказать, что ли, что художников никаких не было? - Пробормотала самой себе, как только Мэй удалилась на безопасное расстояние.

\- Это еще почему? - Почти сразу возле себя услышала возмущенный голос Родерика. Вот ведь... Да он сам способен так нарисоваться, что и не сотрешь!

\- Да как "еще почему"? - Я посмотрела на него как на дитя, что очевидных вещей не понимает. - Он меня итак уже прибьет за то что я любимицу его похитила.

\- Ну так ты сможешь растопить лед в его сердце, не видишь что ли, ребенок хочет любоваться мной? Смеешь такое запрещать? - На подобное я только вскинула глаза к потолку, и невольно задержалась на нем взглядом. Вот ведь, даже тут произведение искусства. Но из созерцания и игнорирования бубнежа Родерика меня вырвал голосок Мэй. Глаза невольно округлились, слыша такое.

\- Да ты извращенец! Да еще какой! Я ведь не имела в виду голую Сейру, Раэль! Что скажет твой хен?! Ах, Раэль, ай-яй-яй, - я повернула голову в ее сторону и увидела презанимательную картину. Санву укоризненно покачала головой и, развернувшись, оставила донельзя смущенного юного главу, судорожно мнущего побелевшими пальцами картонную коробку с пирогом. Когда она от него отвернулась на губах была широкая улыбка, а мне как-то резко стало жаль Раэля. Но ничего, ему полезно. Я попыталась убрать с лица удивленную гримасу и сделала пару шагов в сторону этой маленькой драмы, чтобы услышать, о чем все говорят. Интересно ведь, как много из присутствующих приняли это всерьез.

\- Сомневаюсь что Мисс Сейра на подобное согласиться, друг, - к благородному приблизился М-24, хмыкнув и склонился чуть ближе, что-то шепча. Что именно, я не знала, но от него исходили тонкие волны сочувствия и понимая. Юна и Суйи, что вошли в церковь как раз тогда, когда Санву это воскликнула, покраснели, но тоже решили высказаться.

\- Неприлично о таком думать, Раэль, мы же в храме.

\- Я не... - Раэль нахмурился, повернув голову к девушкам, еще сильнее краснея и как-то странно набрав в легкие воздуха, опустил голову и заметил, что смял коробку. - Нуна, пирог, - это было последнее, что я услышала перед тем, как тот спешно выбежал из храма, куда еще недавно направилась Санву. Я покачала головой и подошла к любимому, заканчивая с поисками художников. Одного номерочек я списала, не думаю что до завтра тот успеет нарисовать жучару, так что мы его где-то сфоткаем, попросим нарисовать этого... Оленя северного, и скажем чтобы выслал почтой в Сеул. Ну или вышлем посыльного какого-то из Лукедонии. Чувствуя, что одной проблемой стало меньше, я с облегченной улыбкой подошла к Франкенштейну и обняла его со спины. Тот привычным уже движением придвинул меня к своему боку и посмотрел сверху вниз.

\- Все уже насладились святой Терезой?

\- Так точно, моя командир, - Франки с легкой издевкой улыбнулся мне и склонился, заглядывая в лицо. - Дальше у нас Колизей?

\- Агась, - пробормотала это я невнятно, будучи не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от его губ, и совсем не осознавая, где я и что я, притянула его к себе для поцелуя за воротник. Правда, всплеск силы снаружи церкви отвлек всех нас, и мы спешно пошли, чуть ли не побежали, к выходу. Снаружи нас ожидало весьма удивительное зрелище. Раджек, что воровато оглядывался по собравшейся толпе, и медленно но верно краснел, после того как увидел ухмыляющегося Рагара. В руке он держал оружие духа, довольно крепко в него сцепившись. А с самого лезвия оружия местами стекали на пол кусочки крема с идеально порезанного пирога.

\- Вот это я понимаю, многофункциональность Картаса, - пробормотала я, все так же не отрывая взгляда от клинков, но смущенный глава клана отозвал их, отчего оно просто исчезло в воздухе. - Ладно, раз уж мы тут все собрались уже, то что скажете на то, чтобы двинуться в путь дальше? - Джин-Хо нервно усмехнулся и неловко отдернул руку. А Мэй энергично закивала.

\- Да-да, давайте скорее пойдем, найдем священника и Раэль исповедуется.

\- Тебе это никогда не надоест, да? - шепотом спросил у нее Бенго.

\- Неа, - довольно улыбаясь ответила Мэй и посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. - Идем!

\- Ну, там, где мы пойдем, священника найти будет тяжело... - задумалась над этой задачкой, но потом хитрая улыбка искривила мои губы словно и вовсе не по моей воли. - Но Раэль всегда может исповедаться мне, уж дочь бога сможет всяко лучше священника отпустить грехи.  
  



	89. Часть 87

Когда мы прибыли на место и вылезли из камепров, я поняла что лето в Риме кардинально отличается от лета в Сеуле, и это не шибко радовало. Казалось что мы остановились как минимум на горячей сковородке, воздух казался не просто горячим, а раскаленным, высокая концентрация песка и пыли только укрепляли это ощущение. Я быстро передала Генриха кому-то, кто был рядом, даже не особо глядя кому, и спешно пошла обратно в кампер, направившись в кухню. Взяла с собой две бутылки воды, одну бутылку сока, и все это погрузила в рюкзак, а потом взяла для надежности еще одну бутылку и вытащила из навесного шкафчика, где была сушка посуды - детские бутылочки. Краем глаза заметила что Франкенштейн тоже зашел в помещение, что-то захватив, и сразу вышел. Решила подтянуться к нему, резво разлив по бутылочкам немного сока и разбавила с водой. Выскочив на бренную землю, отметила что Рагар держал Викторию, Розария - Генриха, а Лудис - Фрэнсис. Причем, детки восседали у них на одной руке, а во второй благородные держали зонтик, которым заботливо укрывали в тени детей. Метнулась между ними буквально на грани человеческой скорости и раздала деткам бутылочки с напитком, каждому немного уделив внимание, а потом отошла немного в сторону. Малюткам надо привыкать, что мамы с папой нон-стоп возле них не будет, да и другим надо давать возможность немного поняньчиться.

Колизей возвышался над всеми нами, приковывая взгляд. Невольно стала рассматривать строение, уделяя внимание чуть ли не каждому кирпичику, пока не поняла что солнце неприятно жжет в глаза. Вытащила из рюкзака за плечами солнцезащитные очки, на минуту даже задумываясь над тем, не взять ли себе тоже зонтик, но в итоге просто махнула на это рукой. Правда, немного пожалела о своем решении, когда оказалось что придется ожидать возможности войти туда в офигительно длинной очереди из других туристов. Когда мы уже промучились час в очереди, в которой я успела немного поворчать насчет длинного ожидания вместе с Розарией, перевела взгляд с Колизея на Франкенштейна. Тот стоял неподалеку от входа, раздавая всем билеты. Возле него столпились и остальные, явно воодушевленные тем, что мучения закончились и что можно будет уже войти.

\- Напоминаю, далеко не разбредаемся, останавливаемся возле входа, и только как все зайдут - можем разойтись. Через час встречаемся все на паркинге, по одиночку не бродим, держим связь, - блондин раздавал указания каждому, кому передавал билет, не особо смотря, к кому обращается. Меня-то он заметил только когда я, взяв у него билет, на секунду коснулась его ладони, мысленно поцеловав его в щечку.

\- Раймонд-ним, а хотите поиграть в гладиатора? - Мэй получила билет, двигаясь так ловко, что казалось что она случайно возле нас прошмыгнула и этот билет похитила и тут же протиснулась к Ноблесс. - Давайте найдем львов, нарядим Родерик-нима в кожаные труселя и с трибун будем смотреть как он убегает от хищников. Но я ставлю конечно же на него, - посмотрела ей вслед, уловив небольшое беспокойство любимого, и только ему улыбнулась.

\- Не бойся, я пойду и за ними прослежу. А ты следи за оставшимися, - я кивком головы указала на Тао, Такео и Урокая, которые уже о чем-то договаривались, причем наш хакер снова начинал показывать признаки нездорового возбуждения, но Такео, к счастью, успешно его осаживал, да и Урокай ему в этом помогал. Но это едва ли расстраивало нашего штатного аналитика. Но хоть не разжигало дальнейшего интереса, и то благо.

Я быстро подошла ко входу, показав контролеру билет, и пытаясь перебороть свой акцент, пожелала ему хорошего дня. Нужно уже сейчас начинать подлизываться к местному персоналу, так как чтобы обойти весь Колизей и не потерять возможности увидеть все, что пожелали, придется разделиться на более мелкие группы, а это чревато последствиями. Решено, Тао в качестве наказания будет ходить с нами с Франкенштейном чуть ли не за ручку, уж я за ним прослежу. Не успела я толком зайти в спасительную тень, царящую внутри этого древнего строения, как услышала разговоры наших ребят и решила подойти ближе, чтобы раньше времени не сбежали куда-то.

\- Родерик еще старше, - легко бросил Раймонд, подойдя к собравшейся компании ближе, и язвительно усмехнулся бывшему правителю, что уже начал негодовать. Суйи и Юна стали что-то говорить Рейзелу, который внимательно их слушал, Бенго стоял неподалеку от них, почему-то внимательно осматривая пол, М-24 так же шушукался в неподалеку о чем-то с Кирой, а Джин-Хо прошел мимо меня. Едва удержалась от того, чтобы не завернуть его обратно к нам - позади меня только вход, так что вероятнее всего - просто кого-то там завидел и направился туда. Каждого из присутствующих я удостоила отдельным взглядом и только потом улыбнулась.

\- Аж не вериться, вы сумели продержаться пару минут без травм и проблем. Молодцы, - похлопала в ладоши, на моем лице точно читалась язвительность, причем в высшей степени, но злости или раздражения я не распространяла на округу. Ну ведь можно мне пошутить, или как?

\- Так ведь какие же хорошие няньки: Раймонд-ним, М-24, - Мэй махнула рукой куда-то в сторону, где по сути их не наблюдалось, но главное что хоть по другой стороне они были. А то не хватало, чтобы еще потерялись в самом начале. - Зорким глазом следят.

\- Ну-ну, вижу, вам наказание пошло в пользу, - хмыкнула, обращаясь к названным, и уже хотела развернуться, как услышала тихий смешок Раймонда.

\- А вашим с Франкенштейном нервам в пользу пошла ночь, когда длилось наше наказание, - намек был слишком явным в голосе Ноблесс, потому я повернулась к нему чувствуя как очки сползают на кончик носа, а лицо жжет от румянца при такой погоде. Суйи и Юна тоже покраснели, но в отличие от Юны, на лице айдол была хитрая улыбка, а потом она и вовсе прибила пять Раймонду. Мной овладел ступор. Я не ожидала, пха, да я даже не предполагала, что вот этот Ноблесс, что так рьяно ненавидел человечество, так быстро, ловко и удачно социализируется. Хотелось бы, чтобы и остальные тоже прошли похожую метаморфозу, ну разве что, чтобы без таких наглых намеков. Подумать только, тыкает мне в лицо простым фактом что захотелось с любимым расслабиться!

\- Интересно, он всегда такой был, - шепнула Мэй Бенго во все глаза смотря на Раймонда, что я услышала только благодаря тишине, что воцарилась вокруг нашей толпы, - или это современное воспитание?!

Ответить, впрочем, я ей не смогла. Слишком сильно была возмущена фактом такой подставы от своего контрактора. Ну погоди, Кадис Этрама Ди Раймонд, вот возьму... Вот возьму и Франкенштейну пожалуюсь! И брату твоему! В ответ на мои такие жаркие и громкие мысли в голове услышала легкий, и все такой же издевательский смешок.

_*два часа спустя*_

На месте, которые мы все дружно признали местом встречи в установленное время после того, как обойдем все что понравиться, народу было мало. По сути, из людей кроме Франкенштейна, меня, наших деток и Тао не было ни одного человека, а из благородных только Урокай, Рагар, Розария и Лудис. Хакер даже забыл об обиде на то, что я исполнила свою мысленную угрозу, и мы его на протяжении всей экскурсии таскали с собой, чтобы наблюдать за его поведением. Теперь он был занят поиском и связью с остальными. Вскоре к нам подошла небольшая группка - Суйи, Юна, Кира и М-24. На вопросы об остальных те только пожали плечами. Я уже хотела продолжать расспрос, желая чтобы те себе припомнили, точно ли не видели в толпе хоть кого-то похожего на наших, но меня прервали.

\- Как это залез на стену?! - Тао вскрикнул, держа в руке телефон и повернулся в сторону Колизея. Я вскинула бровь, смотря на его шокированное лицо, а потом проследила взглядом в сторону, куда тот смотрел. И стало понятно о какой стене шла речь. Ошарашенно смотрела, как Шинву со смехом вышагивает по обломкам стены Колизея. Я уже даже было дернулась в ту сторону, чтобы незаметно его оттуда снять, но рыжика уже приметила местная охрана, и те начали идти за ним, неловко пытаясь вскарабкаться. Ну прелестно, теперь применение сил - вообще не вариант. Зато грядет разбирательство с охранниками и не доведи папочка - с правоохранительными органами. Моя ладонь звучно встретилась со лбом, причинившись к рождению новой мысли. Хорошо если обойдемся штрафом, а не чем-то серьезнее!

\- Я пойду туда, помогу охранником его снимать. Тао, кто тебе о нем доложил?

\- Я разговаривал с Ик-Ханом, но на фоне слышал еще Эшлин, вроде как. Не уверен.

\- Франкенштейн, - мужчина повернулся ко мне, как только его позвала, и просто посмотрел в глаза и кивнул. С каждым днем меня все больше удивляет то, как мы начинаем понимать друг-друга без лишних слов.

\- Будем ждать тут. Ты пойдешь искать каждую группу?

\- Будем надеяться, что никто не разбрелся по одиночке, но да, - опустила на переносицу очки, что еще недавно были на лбу, и с самым, что ни на есть, воинственным видом пошла в сторону Колизея. Стоило мне приблизиться достаточно близко, чтоб меня заметили, как Ик-Хан тут же замахал рукой, словно опасаясь что я их не замечу. Правда, как только школьник увидел мое лицо, то тут же скуксился, а вот охранники, что нависали над ним и, как правильно предположил наш хакер, Эшлин, с каменными лицами повернулись ко мне. Впервые за время нашей поездки призвала Копье, нагоняя жути на подростков, чтобы не было больше надобно творить беспредел.

Пока я объяснялась с охранниками, стараясь максимально их задобрить и умолять чтобы не вызывали полицию, краем глаза заметила как Эшлин призывает жестами Шинву, и указывает на арену Колизея, давая недвусмысленные намеки. Удрать от меня вздумали? Я присоединилась к Эшлин, пытаясь докричаться до Шинву, что залез далеко, и советовала ему спускаться, если все еще ценит свою жизнь и не мечтает присоединиться к складу душ в моем оружии. Признаю, немного вспылила, забыв что и кому говорю, он ведь все еще наш ученик, но нервы сдали. Хорошо хоть что терпения хватило орать маты и угрозы на корейском, а то охранники бы забили тревогу. Впрочем, они итак опешили от моего поведения - стоит перед ними такая милая девушка-одуванчик, голосок тихий-мягкий, чуть ли не шаркая ножкой просит разойтись без лишних сцен и ссор, а стоит ей повернуться спиной к ним, а лицом к своему воспитаннику, как голос сразу крепнет, осанка выдает бойца, прошедшего не одну битву, а скверная аура вокруг заставляет бежать без оглядки. Моими стараниями цену я поставила пониже той, что они вначале заломали, охранники даже робко поинтересовались, не нужно ли звонить за пожарниками, чтобы снять Шинву с помощью подьемника. Спешно замахала руками, сказав что он точно справится без увечий, и тут же повернулась к школьнику, молча буравя взглядом. 

В итоге Шинву-таки слез, мне удалось одним взглядом пресечь его с Эшлин попытку бегства, и записав им этот инцидент в "список прегрешений" молча указала в сторону Франкенштейна. Впрочем, в моих глазах читалось обещание, что экзекуция не отменена, а всего лишь перенесена. Ик-Хан уже хотел было смыться вслед за друзьями, но я только поймала его за руку и потащила за собой. Вот наш юный компьютерный гений мне сейчас пригодиться, а будет послушен - возможно немного смягчу ему потом наказание. Правда, по его лицу становиться понятно, что он не идет со мной из желания искупить свою вину, а просто потому что все еще является испуганным до чертиков. Ах, точно, я Копье не убрала с ауры. Стоило только об этом подумать, как оружие с недовольным шипением сгинуло. Хорошо что хоть кто-то меня здесь слушается.

Часы пиликнули, я посмотрела на сообщение об ммс, и открыв картинку, показала ее Ик-Хану. Это было фото карты Колизея, на которой было что-то отмечено карандашом. Подпись к фото гласила, что это пришел Джин-Хо, и на карте отметил местоположение потерявшегося Бенго. Писать в ответку те матерные пассажи, которое адресовала Джин-Хо за то, что тот оставил своего друга вместо того, чтобы привести за шкирку к остальным, я не стала, а только посмотрела на Ик-Хана. Парень пожал плечами, коротко сообщив мне, что где это место находиться - он без понятия. Недовольно дернула губой, и как только нас завели в служебное помещение, попросила у охраны карту Колизея, которую мне дружелюбно предоставили. Еще бы не дружелюбно, я же согласилась выписать им чек на сумму штрафа прямо на месте, как-никак, денежки им капнут, и не мало. Но хотя бы меньше по сравнению с их прошлым предложением... В итоге вручила карту Ик-Хану, усадила за столом, дала ручку и попросила начеркать маршрут туда. А пока парень удачно справлялся с этой нехитрой задачей - сидела и выписывала чек. Каждый был занят делом. После этого с охранниками мы расстались на положительной ноте и остановилась я перед моим спутником, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Смотри, Ик-Хан, задача у нас простая - будем искать потерявшихся. Тебя я с собой взяла, так как ты, кроме меня, можешь держать связь с Тао намного оперативнее других, потому когда у нас наберется достаточно большая группа потеряшек, сможешь их отвести назад. А я не теряя времени пойду дальше искать.

\- А разве разделяться это не дерьмовая идея? - Я вскинула бровь, слыша ругательство, но парень смотрел на меня ничуть не смутившись. Выросли детишки, теперь подобным их не проймешь. Ответила я ему на этот вопрос довольно быстро.

\- В этом случае - нет. Десятерых человек нету и если мы толпой будем ходить и искать других потерявшихся, это займет слишком много времени.

\- Да, и вправду... - Задумчиво подтвердил Ик-Хан, а я прикрыла глаза, собираясь связаться с потеряшкой, которого найти мне будет проще других.

_Ольга, наконец-то. Мы потерялись_ , - оперативно ответили мне по ментальной связи, и я изумленно открыла глаза.

_То есть сам со мной ты связаться не мог? Не царское дело?_ \- съязвила я в ответ, но показала жестом Ик-Хану, чтобы следовал за мной, и тот послушно выполнил просьбу. Теперь, когда я разговаривала с Раймондом, связь нашего контракта была сильнее, и я могла безошибочно сказать, куда нужно идти.

_Я потерялся с Такео. Тот ищет путей как нам вернуться самостоятельно_ , - Что же, такое объяснение я приняла и сочла за действенное.

_Хорошо, тогда присматривай за ним, я уже иду за вами_ , - быстро сорвала связь с контрактором, успев напоследок отметить смущенную физиономию Такео, что пытался аккуратно есть вареную кукурузу. Вздохнув над своей тяжелой судьбой я стала ловко вилять улочками между стенами, и довольно быстро вышла на потеряшек. Ноблесс и благородный стояли возле каменной кладки, за их спинами была большая клумба в том же метровом ограждении. По Такео ползла ящерица, которая с каким-то странным удовольствием принимала от него по одной кукурузинке. Я невольно округлила глаза, смотря на еще одно доказательство того, что любого зверя можно приручить.

\- Ладно, ребятки, не теряем времени, идемте искать других потерявшихся, - махнула рукой, и уже хотела развернуться, как Раймонд перехватил мой взгляд.

\- Кроме нас еще кто-то потерялся?

\- Многие потерялись, - тяжелый вздох вырвался из моей груди. - Но не то чтобы я подобного не ожидала. Так всегда бывает с большой группой. Ну вы идете? - Мой вопрос был адресован Такео, который явно и не думал двигаться с места, жалобно на меня смотря.

\- Можно ее взять с собой? - Парень протянул мне на руке ящерицу, которая спокойно сидела на ладошке снайпера и грелась на солнце.

\- Такео, нельзя так животных вырывать из их естественной среды. К тому же, неизвестно, не находятся ли они здесь под защитой, - под влиянием моих слов он погрустнел, но кивнул и поставил ладошку на каменное ограждение, давая животному возможность слезть с него. Но ящерка упрямо стала карабкаться вверх по его руке. Такео попытался отстранить ее пальцем, но та только схватилась лапками за его палец, пресекая эти попытки. Почувствовала как глаз невольно задергался. Когда стрелок поймал верткую ящерку за бока и поставил ее на траву в клумбе она вместо того, чтобы сбежать, быстро зацепилась за хвост Такео и стала по нем подниматься вверх. Жалобное лицо снайпера стало для меня последней каплей. - Ладно, ладно! Бери ее с собой! Но если охране это не понравиться, второго штрафа оплачивать не буду. Заплатишь со своего кармана. И вопросом ее обустройства тоже заниматься будешь ты!

\- Так точно! Я сделаю все что нужно! - Такео вскочил на ноги, удобнее перехватив ящерицу а потом с улыбкой устроил ее с комфортом у себя на ладони. Я только покачала головой, но промолчала и мы двинули дальше.

Солнце жарило нещадно, и нравилось это, похоже, только ящерке Такео. Даже Раймонд недовольно хмурился и иногда смотрел на солнце, пряча руки в карманы джинс, время от времени что-то отвечая Ик-Хану. Как держался Такео я даже не представляла - его хвост был густым и длинным, так что шорты и футболка, что он себе купил, когда мы с ним, Тао и Франкенштейном были в моем мире наверняка не особо спасали. Недовольно нахмурившись, я стала себя обмахивать ладошкой на манер веера и вела тех двоих за собой. Правда сама не знала, куда иду. Нет, потеряться мы, конечно, не потерялись, но где искать остальных - понятия я не имела. Сначала можно было немного уповать на свою чуйку и удачу, а потом, если ничего из этого не получиться - пойдем туда, где на карте было отмечено местонахождение Бенго.

\- Ольга, - мои размышления касаемо плана прервал голос Раймонда, и собственно то, как тот встал на месте, требовательно на меня смотря. В ответ я только вскинула бровь. Давай, побалуй других звучанием своего голоса, а не заставляй нас придумывать, что же тебе надо. - Посмотри влево.

Послушно повернула голову и замерла, так же как и Раймонд. Нашлись еще две овцы, отбившееся от стада. А именно - Раймонд и Раджек. Правда меня не особо радовала картина того, как бывший Лорд благородных, держа перед собой Кертье что-то пытается растолковать девушкам, сидящим перед ними на каменном ограждении клумбы. Девушки посмеивались, прикрывая ладошками рты, но Родерик этого не замечал, самозабвенно что-то им объясняя. А когда я увидела выражение лица Раджека, преисполненное обреченностью, то уверено зашагала в их сторону. А приближаясь поняла о чем так лепетал блондин - он пробовал девушкам сватать Раджека, обсуждая его как вещь. От злости коротко зарычала, чем и привлекла к себе внимание.

Ожидаемо, Родерик тут же пустился в бег, стоило только ему увидеть мое выражение лица. Ни секунды больше не раздумывая я побежала за ним, бросив Ик-Хану на бегу чтобы не потеряли Раджека и помчалась за благородным, который к счастью не пустился в сверхчеловеческий ритм. Но ноги были у него длиннее, так что бежал он быстрее даже при таком раскладе. Понимание, что я его не догоню такими темпами, настигло меня внезапно. Я остановилась, подождала пока тот пробежит мимо дерева и подставила ему подножку выросшим из земли корнем. Корень почти тут же спрятался, не привлекая внимания людей вокруг, а вот распластавшийся по каменной кладке блондин - да. Быстро к нему подбежала, схватила за волосы, разок ударила дурной головой о землю, и тут же подняла его к стоячему положению. Родерик потирал шишку на лбу, а я увела его к направлению остальным нашедшимся.

\- Ты спятил вообще? Думаешь что раз Рагар относиться к тебе благосклонно, то ты теперь можешь оказывать неуважение его сыну?

\- Ольга, ну я же любя! Ай! - Отвесила ему подзатыльник, шипя на него не хуже змеи.

\- Любя он, как же! Ты не забывай что у Раджека статус в Лукедонии выше твоего! Или может быть тебе освежить память об устройстве вашей иерархии, путем отправления тебя в родные пенаты?

\- Ну Ольга! - Родерик посмотрел на меня возмущенно и вырвал руку из моего захвата. Ну ничего, поймаю за что-то другое. - Ай, мои волосы! Ай-яй! Ну отпусти, ну хотел как лучше, надо же думать об наследниках, время не ждет!

\- А вот это не твое жучарское дело! - Я дернула его сильнее, отчего Родерик взвыл громче, и нам больше не пришлось никуда идти, так как остальные прибежали на звуки драки. - У тебя нет никакого права влезать в чужую личную жизнь. Ты теперь даже не Лорд, так что такое поведение постыдно, - окончательно припечатала я, и отпустила уже бывшего правителя, и его за руку тут же поймал Раймонд, строго на него смотря.

\- Старина Геджутель как узнает, то уж очень не обрадуется, - похоже, у них двоих были какие-то особые воспоминания, так как после этой фразы Родерик побледнел и коленки у него задрожали. Глазки по пять копеек, голова мечется из стороны в сторону.

\- Не надо, я больше не буду, - похоже такая короткая декларация серьезным голосом блондина была для Ноблесс достаточной, и он его отпустил, снова надевая на себя маску отстраненности. Посмотрела я на эту картину с некоторым сомнением, но решила не встревать. Раз он уверен в том, что тот не сломает своего обещания - пускай. Но в таком случае он и будет отвечать.

\- Так, ладно, группа у нас уже собралась достаточная, - я посмотрела на каждого из присутствующих внимательным взглядом, на секунду задерживаясь взглядом. - Ик-Хан, веди их к остальным, а я пойду дальше. Только покажи мне карту.

\- Хорошо, - быстро согласился наш юный хакер, показывая мне место обитания Бенго. Перехватив у него карту я присмотрелась к ней, чтобы понять, где нахожусь, и вернуться к маршруту, который сделал школьник. Когда ребята удалились из поля моего зрения я немного передохнула и тоскливо посмотрев на продавца кукурузы взяла себе одну. Нужно будет Франкенштейна после всего этого потащить на обед. И умудриться найти достаточно хорошее и при том большое заведение, чтобы и поесть сыто и не разделяться опять.

Кукуруза была съедена в довольно быстром темпе, и выбросив огрызок я вернулась к изучению карты. Надо как можно быстрее всех собрать, а то и затемно не выберемся отсюда. Решено, больше не разделяемся, это слишком чревато. Топала я к назначенному месту быстро и громко, так что люди расступались передо мной, давая дорогу. Я еще и нахмурилась недовольно, чтобы никому не пришло в голову вставать мне на пути, потому к назначенному месту я прибыла довольно быстро. Мое выражение лица быстро наслоилось на настроение и я хотела устроить стрелку неплохую такую выволочку, но невольно оторопела от картины, что открылась мне перед глазами.

Вместо одиноко ждущего Бенго я увидела густую толпу народа, что что-то фотографировала, но стрелок точно был там, его иномирная аура была для меня легко различимая, тем более на таком небольшом расстоянии. Неужели он решил показать стриптиз, чтобы не скучать? Нет, думаю, при таком раскладе мне пришлось бы его отбивать от охраны. Ну, лучше не буду думать, гадать и только себя накручивать, а просто посмотрю на это собственными глазами. Я стала протискиваться сквозь толпу, включив в действие локти, но стыда от такого не слишком воспитанного поведения не было - я же не иду на него смотреть, я иду эту всю лавочку сворачивать. К моему удивлению, ничего зазорного Бенго не делал, только лежал на каменном ограждении. Завидев меня он спустил ноги на пол, и подождав, пока один из туристов, что прикасался к его плечу, с ним сфотографируется и только потом поднялся.

\- Я потерялся, - стрелок быстро сообщил мне очевидный факт.

\- Я потерялся! Я потерялся! Я потерялся! - тут же залопотали на разных языках туристы, с восхищением и обожанием смотря на Бенго. Какую-то секунду мне заняло переосмысление этой ситуации. Его что, приняли за какую-то ходячую статую? По сути, единственное что могло его отличать от разномастной толпы зевак это фиолетовый хвост.

\- Ага, и во время как тебя ищут напросился к Атене в жрецы? - с легким недоумением посмотрела на всех собравшихся вокруг нас. Даже не представляю, чем он мог привлечь всю эту толпу. Вздох вырвался из моей груди, а потом настигло понимание, что мое первое предположение могло быть не совсем далеким от правды. Как ни крути, Бенго - снайпер, и если уж от кого-то нужно учиться умения замереть без движения, то только у него. Смешок у меня вырвался сам собой. Видимо, туристы действительно приняли его за какого-то актера, играющего роль жреца. Не долго думая, я вытащила фотоапарат и запечатлела на фото как другие снимают Бенго. Больше фото - больше воспоминаний. Только после этого подошла ближе, похлопав парня по плечу. - Пошли, нам еще других искать. Уважаемые, - тут я уже обратилась к зевакам на общеизвестном английском, - дайте проход этому юному жрецу.

\- Спасибо, что нашла. Я уже тут переварился, - Бенго приложил руку к сердцу и у меня почему-то не было сомнений в том, что так оно и было. Даже полноправную головомойку расхотелось устраивать. Но во всяком случае стоило поспешить с поисками остальных потерянных и чтобы испытать удачу, я прошла в сторону, противоположную той, откуда пришла. Быстрее найдем - быстрее отправимся на обед.

\- Идем-идем, жрец, нам еще остальных искать, - ловко подхватила стрелка по руку, придумав другой способ чтобы проучить, а именно - пристыдить его. Улыбка сама появилась на устах и я поправила солнцезащитные очки на глазах. - Еще нужно найти Рейзела, Региса, Сейру, Мэй... о, и Раэля, да.

Бенго довольно быстро понял мою задумку, когда смекнул, как мы выглядим со стороны, а именно - как влюбленная парочка. Я нарочно не обращала попытки ни на вербальные попытки попросить его отпустить, ни на внешний вид парня, что словно вопил о том, что парень прогулкой не наслаждается, а скорее напротив, это для него наказание. Время от времени прохожие бросали на нас удивленный взгляд, или просто улыбались, смотря на нас, отчего Бенго словно вспоминал где он и что с ним и пытался вырваться. На очередную такую попытку я только сильнее сжала его руку, стараясь дозировать свою силу настолько, чтобы не переломать кости, но и чтобы хватка была железной.

\- Не думай что отпущу тебя. Ты же за секунду опять потеряешься.

\- Я не потерялся! Это Джин-Хо забрел не туда и отказывался дать мне карту. Я... Я просто отдохнуть решил.

\- Да-да, конечно, как скажешь, но за ручку со мной пойдешь, - протянула я это задумчиво, пытаясь понять, где действительно находится истина. С одной стороны, Джин-Хо действительно повел себя не слишком хорошо, оставив товарища вот так вот без присмотра и без карты, но с другой стороны... С другой стороны он-то в конце-концов нашелся! И если бы Бенго от него не отставал - тоже был бы уже с остальными. Видать, придется обоим всыпать на досуге. А сейчас была задачка поважнее - отыскать остальных. Задумчиво посмотрела на Колизей поверх очков. Благородные в нашем мире не так осведомлены, поэтому уверенности, что они знают как себя вести в толпе незнакомцев, когда потеряешься, уверенности не было. Нужно буде... Все, тема неактуальна!

Спереди нас с Бенго мой взгляд зацепился за две, довольно характеристичные, белобрысые макушки. Почти тут же я прибавила темпа, вполне оправдано опасаясь что те сейчас снова куда-то увильнут. При том чуть ли не тащила за собой Бенго, явно ошалевшего от моей прыти. Благородные стояли неподалеку от какой-то группы, к которой что-то громко вещал гид по-чешски. Отличие во внешнем виде благородных было - когда мы все расставались чтобы "оперативно осмотреть Колизей" они конечно были одеты в повседневную одежду, оба в свободных шортах и футболках с забавными принтами котов... Но сейчас у Сейры волосы были заплетенные в тонкие косички и собраны в высокий хвост, в отличии от привычным взгляду струящимся по спине прямыми волосами, а Регис на щеках был разрисован красками для детей. На одной щеке был красивый, но маленький львенок, а на второй божья коровка. При их виде мое сердце неистово радовалось, я улыбнулась, отпустила Бенго и щелкнула ребятам фотографии. Как же я рада что те стали попроще и перестали открещиваться от простых радостей смертных! Фотоапарат с моей легкой руки перекочевал к Бенго а я тут же появляясь возле нашего прогрессирующего молодняка, от чего те вздрогнули.

\- Бенго, шпарь фото, быстро, пока они не очнулись, - благородные от этой фразы замерли, хлынув на меня эмоциями священного недоумения, а стрелок делал фото, мягко улыбаясь Сейре и Регису.

\- Вы хорошо погуляли, да? - Регис, словно в ответ на вопрос Бенго, мучительно покраснел, и опустил голову, а Сейра кивнула, слегка улыбнувшись. Ландегре же счел важным оправдаться.

\- М-мы были с Юной и Суйи, но эта человеческая женщина, что делала Сейре прическу, была очень медлительна, и нужно было подождать.

\- Ладно-ладно, ребята, не съем же я вас за это, главное что вы нашлись, - так, видимо с моим раздражением нужно завязывать, а то ребятки сейчас еще подумают, что сделали что-то не то и больше так не будут делать. Да и мне уже прошло, если быть честной. Я взяла от Бенго фотоапарат, просматривая снимки, что получились совсем недурно и улыбнулась. - Теперь идем искать Мэй и Раэля. Зная жизнь они будут вместе, так что не стоит беспокойства. А вот с Рейзелом будут проблемы.

\- Они... Они вместе? - кивнув в сторону детей, тихо спросил Бенго.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - удивленно, но при том заинтересовано вздернула бровь, оторвав взгляд от фотоапарата. И вовремя - успела отметить что Сейра и Регис стали удаляться, направляясь в магазинчик с сувенирами. Вот ни на минуту нельзя отвлечься, а то опять куда-то запропастятся.

\- Они пара? - слегка покраснев спросил Бенго, невольно заставляя меня мысленно присвистнуть, представляя себе подобный расклад. - У нас они как брат и сестра.

\- У нас тоже, Бенго, - я покачала головой, смотря на него с явным намеком, что кое-кто тут тот еще шалун, а потом посмотрела на благородных. - Ребята, вы куда? Снова потеряетесь. Нам пора возвращаться.

\- Можем еще зайти в магазин? - Регис недовольно нахмурился, смотря в мою сторону, когда задала вопрос Сейра.

\- А может не надо? - я тоже нахмурилась, под стать Ландегре, так как терять времени не хотелось от слова "совсем".

\- Мы долго не будем ведь, все вы люди вечно спешите, - Регис вздернул подбородок скрестив руки на груди. Тяжелый вздох вырвался сам по себе. Сделать ему, что ли, шоковую терапию путем превращения в морскую свинку? Вот только и ограничивать их особо не хотелось... Ну почему они не пошли в магазин до того, как мы их нашли? Времени не было? Решим это коротеньким голосованием.

\- Бенго, ты тоже хочешь в магазин?

\- Да, надо Тао и М-21 сувениры взять, иначе обидятся, - снайпер изогнул брови, словно что-то припомнив. - И отомстят.

\- Ну раз большинство "за", - подняла руки в жесте "сдаюсь" и явно обрадованные, но пытающееся себя сдержать аристократы быстро пошли в сторону сувенирной лавки, а я поймала Бенго за руку и потащила за собой, скорее по привычке, чем реально опасаясь что тот снова потеряемся. Хотя, это тоже было возможно, так что назовем это небольшой перестраховкой, да. Мимо магазина как раз проходила длинная толпа какой-то экскурсии, так что пробиваться нам пришлось чуть ли не с боем. Ожидать пока они пройдут слишком долго было бы, так как эта вереница туристов скоростью не отличалась, и манерами тоже, никто даже не подумал освободить нам путь, заметив что мы желаем пройти. Когда все мы ввалились в магазин, то не без удивления заметили Раэля, что с сосредоточенным лицом делал покупки. Вот так удача, еще один нашелся! Заметить его среди других покупателей было не сложно, так как Кертье выделялся среди них. Все ведь были одеты в легкую, разноцветную одежду, что должна была спасать от жары, а на Раэле были черные джинсы и рубашка в тон. Единственное что у всех покупателей было общим - пляжные тапочки. Раэль повернул голову, скользнул равнодушным взглядом по мне, Бенго и Регису, задержавшись на Сейре, и вновь развернулся к полкам. Ничего себе, его что, накачали успокоительными, что он никак не отреагировал на свою скромную группу спасения? Ткнув пальцем в набор солонок для специй в виде котов, он подозвал продавца.

\- Это тоже заверните.

\- Хорошо отдыхается, Кертье? - немного с упреком спросила, попутно раздумывая, чем бы его таким пришугнуть, если будет наглеть при ответе, а потом осмотрела магазин. - А Мэй где?

\- Неплохо, - кивнул он в ответ на первый вопрос. - Она пошла искать львов и гладиаторов. Обещала вернуться через полчаса.

\- Давно ее нет? - поинтересовался Бенго.

\- Часа полтора, - принимая пакет с сувенирами у продавца ответил Раэль.

\- И ты не волнуешься? - с улыбкой спросил Бенго и невольно отшатнулся когда Кертье развернулся в нашу сторону. Я тоже слегка дернулась от этого коктейля эмоций. Внешнее спокойный, но глаза выдавали его страх и беспокойство. - Снимаю вопрос, - поспешно сказал Бенго, а я несколько удрученно почесала затылок, смотря как благородные бредут между полками, придирчиво выбирая себе товар и время от времени поглядывают то на Раэля, то на меня, готовые чуть ли не по первому зову пойти на поиски. Вечно у нас все не так как у людей. А я уже надеялась, что сможем отыскать Мэй вместе с Раэлем.

\- Дела-дела... - Пробормотала, прикусив губу, но потом посмотрела на Раэля и улыбнулась. - Не волнуйся, мы ее найдем. Вот все себе купят что хотели и двинем. В конце-концов, что с ней могло случиться?

\- Она могла упасть с трибун на арену и сломать ногу. Ее могла укусить змея, - Кертье тут же принялся отвечать мне на мой риторический вопрос. - На нее мог напасть сумасшедший человек. Она доверчива и очень добра, ее могли заманить в плохое место. Ей могли наговорить непристойностей! - Нужно его успокоить, а то его эмоции уже начали вполне так заливать окружающее пространство, от чего другие посетители странно покосились в нашу сторону, явно не понимая ничего, но чувствуя опаску, и поспешили удалиться с глаз наших долой. Как бы только Грандию не призвал.

\- Раэль, я тебе напоминаю что Мэй - благородная, как ни крути. Это все с ней проделать будет непросто, - я вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Невольно представилось, что Мэй бы сделала, если бы хоть какой-то смертный пошел против ее воли. - А если ее попытаются похитить или куда-то заманить... Что же, мне уже жаль горе-похитителей, - Раэль некоторое время не сводил глаз с Сейры, наверняка размышляя над моими словами. Потом неуверенно кивнул.

\- Д-да. Но ее необходимо найти в любом случае! Она может создать какую-нибудь секту. Как дома. Теперь Кэриас состоит в клубе любителей шпината, хоть он их и терпеть не может.

\- Так, Кертье, спокойнее, - положила ему руку на плече чтобы немного отрезвить. Только слепой не заметил бы его волнения. - Ни в коем случае не разделяемся. Поэтому мы сейчас с тобой смирно подождем пока все не сделают покупки и только тогда отправимся на поиски.

\- Я спокоен. А божья коровка слишком долго выбирает, - сдержав усмешку Раэль мимоходом глянул на Региса и замер, не отводя глаз от Сейры. Регис дернулся от такого прозвища и уже явно хотел в ответь сказать что-то эдакое, едкое и соответствующее уровню его раздраженности, но как заметил, куда устремлен взгляд Кертье то ухмыльнулся.

\- Любуйся пока можешь.

\- Кто-то что-то сказал? - равнодушный ко всему спросил Раэль и вдруг слегка нахмурился уже с беспокойством смотря на Сейру.

\- Не обращай внимания, - с ленцой вздохнула, обращаясь к Раэлю, а потом, словно нехотя посмотрела сувениры, задержавшись взглядом на светильнике в форме обелиска. Хмм, насколько мне память не изменяет это тот обелиск, что стоит неподалеку от пантеона. Не особо интересное место, чтобы внести его в наш план посещения Рима, но в качестве светильника выглядит не дурно. Купить, что ли, раз уж мы тут?

\- Я не обращаю внимания на насекомых, - от размышлений меня отвлекла ответка Кертье, и я уже хотела сделать им замечание насчет начинающейся перепалки, но похоже, такая возможность исчезла, так как Кертье отвлекли.

Перед ним стояла девочка лет пяти. В светло-розовом платье, в бело-розовых башмачках, с яркими резинками и заколками в двух косичках. Она была словно вся сотканная из сахарной ваты. Большими синими глазами она смотрела на Раэля, а тот, в свою очередь, смотрел на нее, когда, наконец, девочка протянула ему воздушный шарик в форме сердца, который она держала в руке. Раэль изогнул бровь, свысока смотря на девочку, но протянул руку, чтобы взять серебристую ленту. Девочка же широко улыбнулась, развернулась на каблучках и резво побежала к высокой полноватой женщине в похожем розовом платье.

\- Мамми, мамми, - звала девочка мать, пока та не обернулась и с улыбкой не взяла ее за руку. Девочка что-то бойко ей говорила, а женщина слушала и гладила по голове.

\- И что это было? - спросил Раэль когда обе скрылись в толпе.

\- Насколько смею судить, то за тобой приударили, - я хмыкнула, смотря то на Кертье то на шарик. Не знаю, насколько очеловечены наши гости из другого мира, но на всякий случай разъясню. - Эта юная дама только что оказала тебе знак внимания, цени, ты явно для нее привлекателен.

\- И с ней у тебя шансов побольше чем с Сейрой, - со смешком добавил Регис, за что словил укоризненный взгляд. И нет, не от меня, от Сейры.

\- Зависть один из смертных грехов, - Раэль отпустил шарик и, запрокинув голову, наблюдал за его полетом ввысь. - Ты попроси дедушку, он тебя с кем-нибудь познакомит. Никто не окажет такому уважаемому каджу, как Геджутель-ним.

\- Ты! - Регис уже возмутился и хотел было забросать ответными оскорблениями, но споткнулся об мой серьезный взгляд.

\- Парни, а вы можете себя вести воспитано на людях, или не дано?

\- Разве я что-то сделал не так или сказал? - не притворно удивился Раэль. - Просветил неуча, дал хороший совет. Я паинька, как сказала бы Мэй, - он нахмурился, делая шаг вперед и теперь уже не стоя на пороге магазине, а выйдя из него полностью, бросил нам словно напоследок. - Я пойду ее искать.

\- Нам не следует разделяться - Бенго положил руку на плечо Кертье, немного задержав, но почти сразу же убрал. Молодчинка, Бенго, растешь! Это немного стопануло благородного.

\- Раэль, не кипятись. Найдем мы Мэй, - я на минуту прервалась, чтобы подать светильник в форме обелиска продавцу и заплатить за него. Все-таки он выглядит совсем-совсем недурно, качественный магазин выбрали ребята. А потом развернулась снова к Кертье, смотря на него с крайне серьезным лицом. - Я понимаю твое волнение, и знаю на что способна Мэй. Но ничего необратимого не случилось. Если бы случилось, был бы переполох и меня бы уже разыскивали по Колизею полиция и пожарники.

\- Мисс Ольга, мы уже выбрали, - ко мне подошли Сейра и Регис, держа на руках вещи. Благородная посмотрела на Раэля и легким, ненавязчивым движением спрятала от взгляда блондина что-то из своих покупок. Чтож, видимо прикупила что-то нашему Раэлю, и прячет теперь от его клона. Боится что он выдаст ее, портя сюрприз? Не могла я не улыбнуться, когда настигло понимание что наш Раэль немного продвинулся в миссии покорения сердца Сейры, и та вполне положительно реагирует на его ухаживания. Как-никак, зла я им не желаю. Повернулась к Регису, чтобы и его одарить капелькой внимания.

\- Ты деду что-то купил? А того глядишь обидится, - в голосе скользила легкая усмешка, но я попыталась передать окружающим эмоции, которые бы судили о том, что говорю я серьезно.

\- Я все купил, - немного бойко, даже больше, чем в этой ситуации стоило бы, отозвался Регис, а вот до Кертье, похоже, дошел смысл моих слов.

\- Полиция и по... - у Раэля задергался глаз.

\- Раэль, успокойся, - улыбнулся Бенго. - Она уже повзрослела. Причем два раза.

\- Я спокоен, - прошипел Раэль.

\- По тебе не скажешь, - спокойно, но с сомнением ответил Бенго и я только молча спрятала лампу в свой рюкзак, не мешая парням. Аристократам только показала жестом, чтобы передали вещи продавцу и вытащила карточку, чтобы расплатиться. Во время того, как печатались чеки, на часах тихо пискнуло и завибрировало табло, давая мне понять что ко мне пришло сообщение. Быстро его открыла и проехалась взглядом по строчках от любимого.

_Группа Ик-Хана уже пришла к нам, только вас ждем. Со мной еще связался Мастер, они с Мэй вместе._

\- Мэй частично нашлась. Она с Рейзелом, - сообщила это окружающим, параллельно печатая ответ.

_Отлично, мы только их и ищем, остальные нашлись. Скоро будем обратно. Я купила отличную лампу, потом покажу!_

\- Значит можно не волноваться, - выдохнул Бенго, приковав мое внимание к остальным, пока отправлялось сообщение. - Двоих найти легче, чем одного, - кивнула Бенго и посмотрела на остальных.

\- Ладно, выходим, ребята, сейчас мы их найдем, - я не лукавила, даже не смотря ни на топографический кретинизм Рея, ни на умение Мэй попадать во всякие... Интересные ситуации. Ведь есть один действенный способ, что поможет мне отыскать наших потеряшек.


	90. Часть 88

Уверенным шагом я направилась вон из сувенирной лавки. Вслед за мной вышли Сейра и Регис, а Бенго и Раэль напротив, уже ждали снаружи. Но стоило мне отойти на достаточное расстояние от входа, чтобы его не загораживать, я прикрыла глаза, потянув за ниточку контракта.

_Ольга к Раймонду, прием. Как слышно? Мне нужна конференция с Рейзелом._

_Снова ведешь себя как дитя_ , - я услышала вздох Ноблесс, и только усмехнулась мысленно в ответ. _Будет тебе сейчас конференция, подожди минуту._

\- Что-то не так? - Голос Бенго раздался возле меня и пока длилась "тишина в эфире" я могла это услышать.

\- Разговаривает с кем-то, - пояснил Раэль и пошел дальше, насколько я могла судить по шагам.

\- Наверное Мэй... - пошел за ним Бенго.

\- Скорее бы уже сказали где она, - не дал договорить ему Кертье.

\- Она не одна и не с кем-нибудь, она ведь с Ним. Можно не беспокоиться.

\- Один теряется даже в собственном доме, вторая... Хулиганка.

\- Положись на Ольгу, - я услышала некоторую неловкость в голосе Бенго.

_Ольга?_ \- меня отвлек голос Рейзела и я тут же отреагировала.

_У телефона. Где вы ты можешь мне сказать?_ \- в ответ я почувствовала только эмоции растерянности и безмолвное извинение. Мысленно вздохнула. - _Тогда просто покажи мне воспоминания того, каким путем ты шел туда, где вы сейчас. И оглянись по сторонам, хочу лучше рассмотреть местность. Если возле вас есть какая-то карта или знак то будет еще лучше._

Знака никакого не оказалось. Я смотрела глазами Рейзела на то, как он минует место, где сейчас были мы, идя хвостиком за какой-то группой людей, из-за того что какая-то девушка вцепилась ему в руку, таща за собой, спускается в подземелье, освобождается от коварной, маленькой похитительницы, проходит в служебное помещение, идет по темному коридору... И находит Мэй в клетке. Потом заминка, они стали о чем-то разговаривать, но о чем - я не услышала. Все воспоминания были безмолвны словно кто-то отключил звук. Рейзел отворил клетку силой, взломав замок и я едва не присвистнула от удивления. И это вот у него были вечные проблемы с тем, чтобы открыть дверь?

Тем временем воспоминания продолжились. Они снова коротко что-то обсудили, а потом Мэй двинулась верной стороной к выходу... Правда тут же развернулась обратно к Ноблесс, и что-то сказав - пошла в противоположную сторону. Интересно, это она нарочно или случайно? Впрочем Ноблесс шел за ней куда бы та не направилась. Они еще немного прошли вглубь помещения, заодно чуть ли не разгромив кладовку, и наткнулись на лестницу. Рейзел на минуту замялся, но пошел вслед за Санву. Лестница была длинной. Девушка была уже настолько уставшая, что ползла по ней на четвереньках. Но дело пошло быстрее, когда они снова стали что-то обсуждать. Но нужно признать должное - Рейзел не отмалчивался во время этого разговора, да и Мэй вела себя очень эмоционально. Но для нее это норма, так что в их разговор вникать я не видела нужды. Вместо этого я пыталась как можно лучше запомнить всю дорогу.

Мэй не умолкала, отважно продвигаясь вверх, пока наконец-то не показался свет солнца и они вышли прямо в какую-то ложу почти при самой верхушке стены Колизея. Каменные скамьи, потрескавшееся от времени, местами был мох. На том месте Рейзел оборвал воспоминание, и теперь я видела все "вживую" так как Ноблесс стал оглядываться. Нужно признать должное - хоть не было особо что осматривать в самой ложи, Рейзел пытался максимально внимательно осмотреть каждый угол. Это меня немного успокоило - успела заценить то, что камни выглядели надежно и не сулили рассыпаться под нашими потеряшками. Также обрадовало отсутствие опасной живности. А вот вид заворожил. Вся арена, по которой иногда сновали люди, как на ладони, толпы в местах, которые были выделены как тропинки... Как за ними придем - нужно будет пофоктать это великолепие.

_Спасибо, Рейзел, мы уже за вами выдвигаемся, скоро будем_ , - на этом я прервала связь с обоими Кадисами, вздохнув. Посмотрела на мир вокруг осмысленнее и почти сразу посмотрела на своих компаньонов.

\- Идем. Они недалеко, - мне не терпелось добраться в ту нишу, где сейчас прохлаждалась двойка потеряшек, потому я тут же включила ускорение. Правда, лицо сделала постное, чтобы никто не ослушался и из-за возможных проблем последовали за мной.

Я быстро затопала в сторону входа в подземелье, откуда как раз выходила экскурсионная группа. Особого труда узнать похитительницу Кадиса мне не составило и я подмигнула милой черноволосой малышке с чуть раскосыми глазами и кучерявыми волосами. Притом так, чтобы никто не заметил. Ни с моей, ни с чужой группы. За спиной я чувствовала ауры ребят, так что необходимости поворачиваться не было. А девчушка, отойдя от шока, что ей подмигнула какая-то незнакомая тетя, обезоруживающе мне улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Я улыбнулась в ответ чтобы не спалиться перед другими и девочка от меня отвлеклась. Когда группа, в которой она шла, освободила путь к лестнице мы быстро туда юркнули, и я уверенно пошла следами Рейзела. Прохлада царившая здесь была приятна, но не окружающий нас мох, влажность и грибок. Брезгливо поморщившись, и чувствуя похожие моим эмоции от Региса, повернулась к нашим нашедшимся потеряшкам.

\- Мы уже близко, Рейзел тоже шел этой дорогой.

\- И как их сюда занесло?! - Бросив взгляд на Бенго, я увидела как тот поежился. Могу его понять приятного в этом коридоре было мало. Чувствовалось здесь что-то эдакое... Наверное страх обреченных на смерть на арене, который сохранился спустя века. Перед глазами появилась картина как Рейзела сюда вела эта бойкая девушка и я только головой помотала, чтобы отогнать от себя чужое воспоминание.

\- Лучше не спрашивай, Бенго, лучше не спрашивай, - покачала головой и уверенно свернула в двери, на которых было написано по английски и итальянски, что посторонним вход запрещен. Что поделать, нам наших потеряшек забрать надо.

\- И не сомневался, - с тоской смотря на надпись сказал Раэль. В чем-то я его понимала. Мэй мы точно не нашли бы мирно сидящей на скамейке в абсолютно нормальном месте. Я придержала дверь, распахнув ее настежь, и стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо, ненавязчиво поглядывала по сторонам, наблюдая, не идет ли кто "не посторонний", а когда все зашли быстро юркнула следом и закрыла дверь. Теперь, если будем тихо, то возможно нас и не заметят. Но нужно также поспешить, береженого бог бережет. Быстро зашагала к знакомой Рейзелу клетке и задержалась при ней. Было мне интересно, каким таким образом Рей, что всегда не ладит с большинством замков, смог отпереть именно этот. Склонившись, осмотрела замок, насколько мне позволяли на это мои, далеки от проффессиональных, умения. Выломан, механизм испорчен. Понятненько, значит Ноблесс умеет, когда нужно, но не использует своих возможностей, так как боится сломать. Скорее, почувствовала, нежели увидела, как возле меня остановился Раэль, уже на подходе спрашивая:

\- Она здесь?

\- Была, но сейчас они наверху, - так как рассматривать замок смысла больше не было, я выпрямилась, теперь осматривая все помещение. Коридоров было много, а Рейзел, пусть и помнил, откуда пришел, но вот куда его потом завела Мэй, что пару раз сменяла направление тот явно не понимал, а повторять его маршрут с точностью до каждого шага я не хотела, да и времени не было. В поле зрения вдруг показалась, вроде как знакомая дверь, которую открывала Санву, чуть не похоронив себя под швабрами. Но нужно увериться. Быстро подойдя к ней я резко ее приоткрыла и так же резко захлопнула, как только увидела палки швабр, что уже собирались вывалиться из своего ненадежного укрытия. Значит теперь нужно будет прямо, а потом повернуть влево...

\- Будем каждую дверь проверять? - Мои размышления прервал голос Раэля, в котором я услышала легкий упрек и некоторое удивление, а бросив на него быстрый взгляд, заметила как тот изогнул бровь.

\- Нет, это мой личный ориентир, - быстро ответила ему и пошла в длинный коридор, где простиралась старая, неосвещенная лестница. - Мы уже почти пришли. Идем, только под ноги смотрите, - стоило мне только подойти к лестнице, как я тут же сменила свое зрение на совиное. Темнота не была для меня препятствием, конечно, но не в том случае когда я спешу. Не успела я сделать по ней два шага, как я услышала хруст. Голова резко повернулась на звук и я увидела как Раэль вытирает ботинок об ступеньку.

\- Ты поздно предупредила. Мелкий улитку раздавил.

\- Ты будь аккуратнее, - сказал Бенго Регису. - Но здесь и правда темно.

\- Я никого не раздавил! - Недовольно вскрикнул Ландегре но чуть ли не упал, продержался только благодаря Сейре. Понимая, что сейчас они станут разбираться кто в чем виноват, я только махнула на это рукой и стрелой умчалась вверх. Ну а что, пока никто не видит, что мне мешает воспользоваться сверхспособностями? Тут, на этой темной лестнице не то что из смертных меня никто не видит, меня даже наши ребята не видят. Ступенек было много, и я понимала, что если шла бы по ним человеческим темпом - точно бы вывалилась к Мэй и Рейзелу никакая. Как пешком идти на восьмой этаж, если не выше. Но наконец-то я увидела просвет и через две сотых секунды уже была в ложе, где о чем-то болтали Мэй и Рейзел.

\- Наконец-то я до вас добралась, - усталость несмотря ни на что уже ломила мне мышцы, так как из спасительного холода я вышла на эту жару, но предвкушающую улыбку спрятать я была не в силах. Мэй обернулась на мой голос, раскинула руки в стороны и всхлипнув, сказала:

\- Где же ты была? Я так соскучи...

\- Нуна!!! - Не давая ей закончить, со стороны лестницы прогрохотал голос раздраженного Кертье появившегося наверху. Увидев как Мэй сделала шаг вправо, прячась за Ноблесс, он фыркнул. - Я тебя вижу! - когда девушка опустила разведенные руки не удержался от смешка. - Все равно вижу.

\- Нуна, он меня обижает, - хныча бросилась ко мне девушка, рыдать на груди.

\- Н-нуна? - От этого заявления я замерла как вкопанная. Это было неожиданно, но очень приятно. Я бросила непонимающий взгляд на Мэй. - И кто обижает? Рей или Раэль? - Теперь, немного погодя, но явно тоже воспользовавшись способностями, наверху появились Сейра и Регис.

\- Он! - Мэй шмыгнула носом, ткнула пальцем в обескураженного Раэля и втихаря показала ему язык. - Кричит на меня, а я ничего не сделала, - Раэль опустил голову, выдохнул и вдруг, уперев руки в бока, выглядя при этом довольно забавно, выдал, не заботясь понизить голос.

\- Нуна! Ты же старше ее, зачем ты тогда ее так называешь? Ты моя нуна! И где ты пропадала? Я тебя потерял, ты хоть знаешь, что я испытал?! Совсем не думаешь о моих чувствах! Тебе следует задать хорошую трепку! - На этих словах я округлила глаза, чуть ли не физически чувствуя как мое лицо искажается уничижительной гримасой. Рейзел, заметив мое выражение лица, напрягся и посмотрел на меня выразительно, словно одним взглядом пытаясь уберечь меня от того, что я задумала.

\- Видишь, обижает!

\- Кертье... - я повернулась к Раэлю, сдобрив прошлую гримасу гневом и обещанием наказания, краем глаза замечая как Сейра и Регис, стоящие позади него, невольно вздрогнули и отпрянули. - Я тебе не советую даже намекать на трепку в сторону Мэй. Иначе я тебе такую трепку задам... Последнюю в жизни.

\- Она моя, и мне решать... - он запнулся. - Я имею в виду она ... Невеста моего брата и я за ней приглядываю. А ты не ее мама!

От этих его слов я уже хотела была призвать Копье и сделать тут небольшой, персональный филиал ада для Кертье. А что, могла бы поглотить, а потом сказать чтобы Копье его отпустило, как было в случае с Идиан. Можно было бы даже устроить ему небольшую "экскурсию по Аду"... Но в этот момент на площадку поднялся Бенго. Он держал руку вытянутой, а на ней сидела небольшая ящерка, которая тут же, оказавшись а ярком свету, побежала по руке парня, по спине, шлепнулась на пол и юркнула в темноту на лестницу. Слава тебе, отец, что хоть эта ящерица не пожелала остаться со снайпером, а то мои нервы уже не пределе. Ей богу, нужно было отправить за потерянными Франкенштейна, а не пылить самой сюда.

\- У нас как бы проблемы, - коротко сообщил стрелок и я даже не успела переспросить. Громко топая за Бенго вбежала охрана. Они окружили нас и что-то грозно говорили, вооружившись пистолетами и целясь. То есть как, расстрелять хотят? А если бы мы были обычными туристами? Один из них, видимо главный, повторял одну и ту же фразу обращаясь то к Бенго то к Кадису.

\- Кто-нибудь понимает, что они говорят? - спросил Бенго.

\- Мы на запретной территории, - ответил Раэль и презрительно отвернулся.

\- Круто, как давно так весело не было, - пробормотала Мэй, а я почувствовала, как мое устойчивое терпение катиться в тартарары вместе с раком свистеть на горе. - Регис, давай наваляем им? Дедуля будет гордиться. Ты берешь тех, кто слева, Бенго тех кто справа, а я центр.

\- Гррр... - Перспектива развлекательного боя, а потом, что бы точно последовало после него - затяжной драки и спешного побега по всему Риму от полиции мне очень-очень не понравилась. Потому я не стала расшаркиваться, и просто неестественно быстро метнулась к охране, не давая остальным шанса на то, чтобы мне помочь или как-то вмешаться в происходящее. Простые люди, которыми они и были, не успевали даже заметить моих движений, не то что отреагировать. Только последний успел нажать на курок, но я уклонилась, и тоже его вырубила метким, но выверенным ударом. Трупов нам тут точно не нужно, тем более, что они по сути-то правы, это мы полезли куда нельзя. Посмотрев на остальных, расстроенно выдохнула.

\- Я заплатила этот огромный штраф не для того, чтобы вы теперь на меня пукалками целились, - нужно было хоть немного оправдать себя, но я не стала лишать себя маленького удовольствия и пнула ногу одного из вырубившихся. - Ну вот, сейчас на шум еще сбегутся. А я так хотела сделать себе фотки на этом прекрасном фоне, - подойдя к балкону я раскинула руки, смотря на вид с ниши. На секундочку замерла, действительно наслаждаясь как видом, так и солнцем и снующими внизу туристами, а потом злобно посмотрела на Раэля. - Вот если бы кто-то не закатывал истерики...

\- Кру-у-уто! - выдохнула Мэй. - Бенго, ты видел? Видел?

\- Я могу сделать фото, - Сейра подошла ко мне, серьезно смотря в глаза. - Нужно сделать это быстро, пока другие не пришли, - моя ж ты благородная душка! Она совершенно права, нужно ловить момент! И пока благородная делала мне фото, я могла наблюдать как Мэй опустилась около одного из охранников и стала шарить по его карманам.

\- Мэй, что ты делаешь?

\- Граблю их, - с серьезным видом ответила девушка и рассматривала бумажник. - Пфе, до он сам бедный. Вот, это тебе на чашку кофе, - Мэй пошарила по своим карманам, нашла несколько монет и положила в бумажник. Потом запихала бумажник в карман брюк охранника. Я на это только ухмыльнулась, с трудом сдерживая откровенный ржач, но в итоге не сумела, и получила фото где по бокам от меня стоят серьезные Рейзел и Регис а я смеюсь, запрокинув голову. Монеты-то Мэй ему дала, скорее всего, корейские, воны, так как я ее в тех шортах видела в последний раз еще в стриптиз-клубе. Вот охранник удивиться, как очухается. Я подозвала к себе Сейру, поменяв ее местами с Регисом, а потом в итоге сделала себе с ней еще одиночное фото, в котором мы обе были в соблазнительных позах, благо благородная сумела хорошо за мной повторить. И когда я делала себе одиночные фото с Рейзелом я услышала голос Мэй. И увидела как она висит на Бенго, повернута ко мне филеем.

\- Постой, а Ольга? А Кадис-ним?

\- Мэй, я не смогу всех унести, - озадачился стрелок.

\- Хах, - Мэй рассмеялась и замахала рукой. - Оля, мы спускаемся вниз, догоняйте нас, - в ответ Мэй я только улыбнулась, не видя нужды в том чтобы кивнуть. Мэй все равно в такой позе, что не увидит этого. Проверила фото, довольной осталась, с чистым сердцем оставила охранников в отключке и позвала за собой остальных из нашей группы. Поравнялась я с Бенго, когда мы уже шли по коридору мимо клеток, и почти сразу же улыбнулась ему.

\- Шевелим лапками, давайте. А то те господа хорошие сейчас проснуться, станут нас искать по всему Колизею... А у меня настроение не располагает к милым беседам с наведенной пушкой на лоб.

\- Вся группа растерялась? - спросил Бенго. - Не только я и... - Он ткнул пальцем в висевшую на его плече Мэй и кивнул головой назад, намекая на Райзела.

\- Ага, - кивнула ему в ответ, - пришлось вас вылавливать, - стоило нам только выйти не только из того коридора, но и из этих подземелий, полных грибка и всякой заразы, я тут же стала оглядываться по сторонам. Вроде как, шумихи нет, сюда не бежит охрана, другие туристы не в панике. То ли не схватились еще нас, то ли махнули рукой, заметив как мы послушно свалили и решили что лепить нам штраф - себе дороже. Я отошла от этого входа на адекватное расстояние, чтобы в случае чего можно было сделать вид что мы тут ну вообще ни при чем и подозвала остальных, помахав им ладошкой.

\- Бенго, ставь меня на место, - попросила Мэй что и было тут же исполнено. Девушка осмотрелась. - Ну, пока мы собираемся, может мы с Кадис-нимом за пиццей сходим?

\- Наручники есть у кого? - упавшим голосом спросил Раэль и как-то тоскливо оглянулся.

\- А мы никуда не собираемся, а все послушным строем идем, - не сдерживая своего недовольства и злости я просканировала взглядом всех присутствующих. При упоминании пищи, мой желудок подал сигнал, что вообще-то, ему надо топлива, и мое настроение тут же снова испортилось. Нужно теперь только всех так сбить в кучку, чтобы и скорее добраться к остальным и чтобы не растерять. Ну чтож, вспомним школьные методы. - А теперь все дружно строимся по двое, держим соседа за ручку, - не дожидаясь, пока моему совету послушают добровольно, я сама всех построила. Сейра и Мэй были первыми, после них следующей парой были Регис и Раэль, и в конце - Бенго и Рейзел. Все поймали за руку своего соседа, кроме молодых благородных.

\- Раэль, будь послушным и возьми Региса за руку, - сказала Мэй сжимая ладонь Сейры.

\- Мы в детском саду что-ли?! - огрызнулся парень, а его сосед, хоть и молчал, но тоже имел на лице выписано все, что думает об этой идее.

\- Он просто злится, что в паре с тобой я, а не он, - шепнула Сейре девушка.

\- Раэль Кертье... - Желания переругиваться у меня больше не было. Торчать под этим солнцем - тоже. Еще можно было взять под учет что за нами в любую минуту могли прийти те охранники. И так же то, что я была уставшая, голодная... Да и просто злая, да. Поэтому решение немного использовать свои силы было принято чуть ли не сразу. Я просто положила руку, поглощенную Копьем на плече Раэля и сжала, пуская по округе эмоции жути и чистейшего страха. - Как в детском саду то сейчас ведешь себя только ты, вместе со своим глупым сопротивлением. Но если хочешь, - на губах появилась жуткая улыбка, а аура вспыхнула божественной мощью, - я могу вернуть тебя в утробный возраст, которому ты сейчас соответствуешь больше всего. То же самое относиться к тебе, Ландегре. В Копье у меня мест много.

Немного я, конечно, переборщила... Рейзел посмотрел на меня слегка укоризненно, а Регис побледнел и всем своим видом показал что готов пойти с Раэлем за руку. Хотела только слегка припугнуть Копьем, а не приплетать сюда божественные силы, но оно как-то само. Аура только слегка вышла из-под контроля и получите-распишитесь. Все-таки не зря Франкенштейн сказал мне строго-настрого не пихаться в организационные вопросы и просто отдыхать, я явно еще не пришла в себя до после родов. Но ничего, пообещаю ему потом что пока мы в Италии я больше не буду лезть ни во что!

_Не думай, что я ему не передам это обещание_ , - моя личная шиза тут же поспешила меня в этом уверить, только фыркнув от того, как я его называю, и почти тут же напряглась нить контракта.

_Я, пожалуй, тоже засвидетельствую. А то Франкенштейн уже хочет бежать за вами, так как почуял что ты отпустила Копье погулять._

Как только те двое уже закончили свое маленькое восхваление друг-дружку я посмотрела на руку, поглощенную Копьем. Не так уж и много я этого Копья выпустила погулять, так, самую малость, для наглядности. Правда, когда мой взгляд съехал на лицо Раэля то я чуть-чуть опешила, стараясь этого не показывать. Малой Кертье смотрел на меня как на восставшего из ада монстра - поджал губы, побледнел похлеще любого спящего в морге, глазки на выкате. Рукой он на ощупь поймал ладонь Региса и сжал так, что Регис чуть скривился, но возникать и не думал. Потом сделал шажочек к юному Ландегре, тем самым отдаляясь от меня, и едва заметно поводил плечом, что я бы ни в жизни не заметила, если бы это самое плечо не сжимала. Пытается сбросить мою руку.

\- Я был неправ, - голос юного Кертье был хриплым, но почти сразу вернул нормальный себе нормальное звучание. Вот только дрожи скрыть не получилось. - Регис, держимся рядом.

Ну чтож, я конечно, злая ~~потому что голодная~~ , но не изувер какой-то, в конце-то концов. Так что удовлетворившись послушанием Раэля, пусть и вынужденным через страх, позволила ему освободиться, смотря на обоих благородных с недовольно поджатыми губами. Вот и нельзя было так сразу? Нужно было меня доводить? Мне теперь-то наверняка придется выслушивать головомойку от Франки за такой вот закидон силой в людном месте... Если мне конечно не получиться его задобрить или перевести тему. Отвернулась от этих юных гордецов, и уже хотела подойти к Мэй, а потом повести за собой всю эту колду, но мои намерения пресек громкий вопль.

\- Ольга! Нашел вас наконец-то! - Прекрасно, только его мне не хватало для полного душевного равновесия! Музака вместе с Гардой. Нет, против оборотнихи я ничего по сути не имела, после того, как мы с Франкенштейном вернули ей ясность ума после битвы с Мудаком, она была лапочкой и вообще очень милой, сотрудничающей во всем, личностью. А вот бывший правитель вервольфов доводил меня до гримасы, достойной названия "сожрала килограмм лимонов и закусила луком". Даже вот сейчас! Расслаблен, одна ручка в кармане, другая машет нам приветственно, а аура распространяет что-то близкое к состоянию "буду бить морды". Ну-ну, чтобы это я тебе сейчас не начистила ту самую морду до состояния топорщащейся шерсти. Видать, что-то такое да отразилось на моем лице, что заставило его замереть в пару шагах от остальных, изумленно поглядывая то в мою сторону, то на непривычное построение. Отлично, использую его ступор с пользой для себя.

\- Взял Гарду за руку и встал в конец строя, - оборотниха от этой заявы, сказанной приказным тоном, покраснела, удивленно смотря то на меня, то на Музаку, явно не зная, как быть. Я бы даже закайфовала от такого букета эмоций, если бы не тот простой факт, что настроение было паршивое. - Быстро! - Рявкнула для надежности, сжав ладонь в кулак и сдерживаясь от повторного подкрепления своего авторитета силой. Оборотни решили что лучше будет меня послушаться, и послушно сцепились вместе ладонями, занимая место в строю за Рейзелом. Музака, кстати, тут же не упустил возможности и стал с ним переговариваться.

Остановилась, посмотрела еще раз на своих подопечных. Мэй корчила рожицы, пытаясь сдержать свои эмоции радости при виде Музаки. Раэль на ее поведение отреагировал явной опаской, что существенно отличалась от той, что заставляла его не отпускать сейчас ладони Региса. Сам Ландегре стоял ни живой ни мертвый, побледневший... Черт, совесть пришла откуда не ждали, он же лучше выглядел даже после суток спарринга. Перевела взгляд на Бенго, Рейзела и парочку оборотней. Ну, с ними все было цивилизованно, так что я решила что двигаться дальше можем. Прежде чем я прошла вперед, чтобы вести за собой эту колоритную компашку, Мэй успела помахать ладошкой Музаке, чем вызвала у него явное непонимание ситуации. Но к своему счастью, блохастый ей ответил тем же, слегка улыбаясь. Кивнула головой, пересчитала, встала в начало строя... И добавила фразу, что могла спасти множество моих нервных клеток.

\- Идем, и пусть вас берегут боги от идеи того, чтобы отстать.


	91. Часть 89

Когда мы подошли к Франкенштейну, мне пришлось все-таки подтвердить любимому что больше в организационные вопросы соваться не буду. Но удалось избежать выволочки за использование Копья - я уже на подходе решила что лучший способ на защиту - это атака, а потому подошла всколоченная, злая (потому что Музака чуть ли не разбил по дороге статую и только чудом удалось избежать повторной конфронтации с охранниками) и требующая как можно скорее найти какой-то источник пищи. Первый нашелся в нашем кампере, любимый не решился ехать в дорогу без рамена, но путь мы все дружно держали в ресторан, уже давно примеченный Франкенштейном.

Место для всей нашей дружной толпы нашлось только потому что Франкенштейн заранее заказал резервацию столиков. Впрочем мы все эти столики сдвинули в один, заказав большой обед, так что все хлопоты, которые мы могли вызвать у менеджера ресторана точно окупились тем, какую мы им сделали выручку. Наша двойка новых членов экскурсии во время обеда узнали, какое у нас распределение по машинам, и Музака тут же пожелал ехать в одном кампере с Ноблессами, а Гарда, узнав что теперь у нее нет особого выбора, согласилась присоединиться к компании Тао. Ух, хоть и оборотням особо не нужна социализация, то чувствую, что эта конкретная мохнатка довольно быстро поймает климат. Ну а потом мы расселись кто где, и ожидая еду я успела только заметить, что детишки сидели возле Такео, Рагара и Гарды. Символичненько, все три расы этого мира без драк и пререканий сидели за одним столом, заняты общим делом - кормежкой и развлечением наших с Франкенштейном детей. А я не виновата, детишки-то в кампере только маму да папу видят, а в пути мы проводим немало времени, вот им и хочется время от времени заботы и от других.

Вот как сейчас. Виктории явно понравилась Гарда. Тягала ее за волосы, как только хвост оборотнихи появлялся в зоне доступа ее маленьких ручек, кусалась, но при всем этом хитрая блондинка миленько улыбалась, покачивая головой, заставляя блондинистые, прилично отросшие кучеряшки мотаться в стороны. Гарда, хоть и была шокирована такого рода вниманием, но все же позволяла нашей дочке на эти шалости, даже, казалось бы, не так уж и сильно морщилась от боли, когда пальцы Гарды вдруг оказывались в плене шустрой блондинки. Генрих же что-то важно толковал по детски своей другой сестре, Фрэнсис, которая то пряталась за хвостом Такео, то со смехом показывала свое лицо. Заметила я у себя глупую улыбку только когда палец Франкенштейна прошелся по контурам губ.

\- Намного приятнее мне видеть твою улыбку, нежели злость.

\- Ну а как тут не улыбаться? - Я указала на детей и теперь мы уже вместе с Франкенштейном залипли на наблюдении за малышами, очнувшись только когда между нашими лицами опустились тарелки с едой.

Помимо десяти больших пицц каждый заказал себе какое-то отдельное блюдо. И пока пиццы выпекались, нам подавали заказанное. Мы с Франкенштейном остановили свой выбор на лазаньи, а няньки, прокосультировав меню с нами, заказали детям пасту с песто. У нас были небольшие опасения насчет того, не будет ли это слишком тяжелой пищей для ребенка, но повара, услышав нашу проблему, пообещали что сделают все свежее и из продуктов, которые точно не навредят ребенку. А так как ни я, ни Франкенштейн, не заметили ни лжи, ни неуверенности в ауре этого человека, то отблагодарили только. Но уже сам внешний вид блюда вселял надежду, что комят тут неплохо. Впрочем, вкус тоже был на высоте, так что мы остались довольными. Поели и сыто и вкусно. Когда пришла все уничтожали последние кусочки пиццы и мы уже собирались уходить, я зайкой проскочила в туалет, а возвращаясь, вытащила несколько купюр из кошелька и положила в баночку, где собирали чаевые. Когда я почувствовала эмоции растерянности от касирши, которая явно увидела сколько я там положила, то ухмыльнулась. Пускай будет им небольшая премия за такую отличную работу.

Когда мы уже уходили, принимая от официанток какие-то печенья в качестве сувенира, возможно за щедрые чаевые, на моих губах была искренняя улыбка. Ну еще бы, солнце уже не пекло так сильно, а приятно грело, познали итальянскую кухню от лучшей стороны, не разочаровавшись ни основным блюдом ни пиццей, а перед нами было еще так много впечатлений. На согнутом локте у меня теперь сидел Герих, а второй рукой я подхватила под локоть Франкенштейна. Слегка повернув голову я увидела и остальных своих отпрысков - Розария держала на ручках уже вяло хлопающую глазками Фрэнсис, а Гарда, с неким шоком, что легко читался у нее на лице, держала Викторию. Я услышала громкий смех Родерика и посмотрела на Генриха, что наблюдал за нами с Франкенштейном, но тоже уже глаза напоминали зенки. Нужно будет уложить малышню немного поспать, но сначала...

\- Так-с, народ, - повернулась к выходящим из ресторана, указывая на стоящие на парковке камперы. - Разбредаемся быстренько по машинам и трогаем дальше. Следующий пункт экскурсии - Пантеон!

\- Что? - Джин-Хо снял наушники и оглядел всех. - Кто-то сказал панталоны?

\- Надо быть внимательнее, - с издевкой проговорила я, погрозив парню пальчиком, но всерьез я не говорила. Настроение было слишком хорошим чтобы кого-либо сейчас поучать. - Пантеон, повторю еще раз. Туда держим путь, ребятки. Вопросы есть?

\- Что это вообще такое? Пантеон? - Вопросы нашлись у Раэля, который смотрел на меня склонив голову вбок.

\- У меня тоже вопрос, - Мэй вытянула руку словно на уроке. - Когда Музака-ним перестанет быть чурбаном и позовет кое-кого на свидание? - От этого вопроса я молча передала Франкенштейну Генриха и от души рассмеялась. Впрочем, любимый явно решил перенять у меня не только сына, но и разъяснения.

\- Пантеон это достопримечательность. Храм в котором есть гробницы. Это не церковь, потому строение у него занятное, и он интересный архитектурный объект, - ответил Франкенштейн, чуть ли не с покерфейсом смотря на Джин-Хо. Впрочем, у него тоже смешинки в глазах были от вопроса Мэй.

\- Это я чурбан? - Возмутился Музака, смотря то на Мэй, то на свою дочь, но даже от последней не получил поддержки, а лишь задумчиво-согласное выражение лица юной полукровки.

\- Видимо надолго, - покачала головой Мэй, не получив никакого ответа на свой вопрос.

\- Если никто не против, то может уже по машинам? - поинтересовался её сын. - Что-то меня в сон клонит.

\- Во! Верное предложение, - обрадовано, все еще похихикивая, улыбнулась Джин-Хо и тут же повернулась к камперам. На моих губах была предвкушающая улыбка.

***

\- Итак, все меня слушают? - я стояла перед толпой у Пантеона, всем улыбаясь. Даже нашим малышам, которые, как только мы после ресторана зашли в кампер, тут же забыли о сонливости, радуясь поездкой. Ну ничего, устанут - сами уснут. - Вот он, Пантеон, - указала на строение у себя за спиной. - Как видите, строение у него очень занятное. Это храм древнеримских божеств. Как зайдем - можете увидеть очень много прекрасных изысков архитектуры, но изюминка... - прервалась, проехавшись глазами по слушающим ее, желая навеять немного интриги в мое высказывание. - Это дырка в самом верху купола. Есть поверие, что если встать под ней, ровно в центре зала, все ваши грехи будут вам отпущены.

\- То что нужно для Урокая, - сказала Мэй. - Джин-Хо, ты после него.

\- Эй, мам, да я сама невинность! - возмутился парень. - А если после отпущения грехов сразу в рай заберут, чтобы еще не успел нагрешить?

\- Святой Родерик, - с восхищением зажмурившись, явно представляя себе то, что я бы не хотела видеть, пробормотала Мэй.

\- Нет, нагрешите - на исповедь пойдете. Ко мне, - хитро улыбнулась Джин-Хо, а Урокай сглотнул слюну под пристальным взглядом Суйи.

\- Только пусть посмеют, - невинно затрепетала ресничками Суйи а Юна хитро посмотрела на товарищей из серии "М".

\- Кирюша, а тебе тоже нужно исповедаться, не находишь?

\- Мы уже идем, - оборотень напрягся под взглядом Юны и тут же направился в здание пантеона, таща за собой М-24 как на буксире.

\- Да здесь самые отпетые собрались, - хохотнул Джин-Хо и кинул взгляд в мою сторону, после чего прошептал Бенго. - Она не Санта, лучше не греши и не попадись ей, самое главное.

\- Послушным детям Санта дарит подарки, а непослушным - уголь, - услышать Джин-Хо проблемой не было, и желая немного пошалить я подошла к нему и Бенго, сжала парней за плечи, ослепительно им улыбаясь. - А у меня есть _особый_ уголь, парни.

-Подозреваю таким углем камин не растопить, - сказал Джин-Хо. - Мы будем послушными.

\- Да, - тут же поддакнул Бенго.

\- Очень послушными.

\- Да.

\- И не будем шутить над вами.

\- Да. То есть нет!

\- Ладно вам, ребятки, ладно, - рассмеялась, и желая успокоить, похлопала Бенго и Джин-Хо по плечах, за которые сжимала. - Не убью я же вас. В конце-концов, мы на каникулах! - Последнее я уже прокричала, вприпрыжку приближаясь к зданию, слыша как меня догоняет быстрый топот ног Мэй. Остановилась я только на пороге Пантеона и смотрела как возле центра мнутся Урокай, Кира и М-24. Те, казалось бы, не обращали внимания даже на архитектуру, хоть сложно было не оглядываться по сторонам, когда столько прекрасных вещей приковывало взгляд. Но мои невольные воспитанники упрямо стояли неподалеку от центра, смотря как какая-то женщина "отпускает себе грехи". По сути, та просто стояла, не призывая никаких богов, и молчала, а потом сошла с места, подходя к своей подруге, что стояла ближе к алтарю. Удивительно, но людей в храме было мало.

\- Такое место и без очередей? - спросил поеживаясь Бенго, подходя к нас с Мэй.

\- Входные билеты чересчур дорогие? - предположила Мэй. - Здесь живут сплошь безгрешные? Вон, посмотрите на тех троих. Тоже хотят отпущения грехов. Их Рей простил, что может быть еще нужно?!

\- Рей это далеко не самая высшая инстанция, - со смешком хмыкнула и чуть ли не спиной почувствовала как к нам сзади подкрадывается кто-то с мощной аурой. Родерик.

\- На себя намекаешь, что ли?

\- Неси попкорн, - шепнула Мэй сыну, заставив меня вскинуть бровь. Чтобы я тут с ним отношения выясняла на глазах у других? Я отомщу других образом, если тот посмеет обидное что-то вякнуть.

\- Ну не на тебя же, - фыркнула, посмотрев на Родерика с превосходством несмотря на то, что тот был выше меня. - Я вообще-то имела ввиду тот факт что Ноблесс изначально не из нашего мира происходят и могут считаться за инопланетные божества... Но увы, они не хило проигрывают божествам, что в нашем мире околачиваются, - без злобы пояснила ему, с улыбкой наблюдая то как Франкенштейн, вместе с Фрэнсис, рассматривают стены, то как Виктория играет с волосами Гарды.

\- Инопланетные? - брови Мэй поползли вверх.

\- Ха, всегда знал, что он не от мира сего, - высказался Джин-Хо и даже покивал головой.

\- Нет ну, родились они, конечно, здесь, но мой папуля идею на Ноблесс у друга своего одолжил, за что нажил себе проблем, - легко, даже чуть с ленцой, объяснила им.

\- Целый сериал, - хмыкнула Мэй. - А Лорд? Он тоже неземной? Родерик-ним, вы неземной?

\- Не, Родерик очень даже земной, гордый представитель мужиков-козлов, - от такого бывший лорд благородных скорчил недовольную рожицу, даже не смотря в мою сторону, а вот Музака, что был неподалеку, громко рассмеялся, ловя на себе недовольные взгляды туристов. Впрочем, Мэй не особо от него отстала, тоже хихикая, потом взяла руками ладонь Родерика и проникновенно посмотрела на него.

\- Вы даже среди мужиков-козлов главный. Восхищаюсь, - Джин-Хо в это время копался в телефоне, Бенго стоял рядом и смотрел в экран через плечо друга. Потом зачитал вслух:

\- Пантеон - языческий храм всех древнеримских богов, - Мэй, заслышав это, тут же забыла о бывшем лорде и развернулась ко мне.

\- А ты можешь с ними пообщаться? С языческими богами?

\- Не думаю что эти старушенции ответят на мой зов, - я не лукавила. Божества их покроя известны во многих мирах, из-за чего наверняка имеют много последователей, что может означать что снисходить к моим молитвам явно не станут. Мой взгляд скользнул на тройцу, которая уже пару минут стояла у центра, явно не зная как провернуть что-то такое как смывание грехов. - Нет, ну вы посмотрите, стоят, топчаться, не знают кто первый должен идти. Пойду покажу им пример! - подбежала к Урокаю, Кире и М-24. Подарила им долгий взгляд с едва заметной издевкой.

\- Только сегодня я могу побыть вашим духовным гуру. Смотрите, учитесь и повторяйте - мастер-класс будет только один! - Когда я получила невербальное подтверждение, что меня поняли, то тут же встала в центр, расслабляя мышцы. Задрала голову, посмотрела на небо сквозь дыру в потолке а потом закрыла глаза с улыбкой, немного опустив голову, думая об своих грехах... Действительно хотелось смыть с души груз стольких убийств, лжи и других нехороших поступков. А наше путешествие напоминало мне сказку, в которой возможно все, в том числе и освобождение от подобного груза.

_Que_ _?_

_Sanctus_ _Espiritus_ _..._

_... αμαρτωλή... Νεα ψυχη..._

_Redemption_ _?_

_..._ _Factum_ _!_

_... Во...зьмемся._

_Ar_ _su_ _..._ _bliX_ _u_ _vaneQ_ _..._

Глаза широко распахнулись, словно не по своей воли. Тысяча голосов в моей голове взорвалось в одночасье. Не то чтобы я была к этому не привыкшая, все-таки сотрудничество с Копьем дает свое, но эти голоса... Орали, шептали, просто говорили, с самыми разными интонациями, причем, преимущественно в неизвестных человечеству языках, отчего разобрать суть этого гама я не могла. Глаза забегали по стене, и как только я уже хотела поднять ногу, чтобы сойти с центра пантеона, поняла что меня словно парализовало. Только мышцей дернуть успела. А потом сознание покинуло меня.

***

Открыла глаза я в каком-то подобии Забвения. Почему в подобии? Потому что энергетика здесь была в каком-то роде чужеродна. Нет, меня не выкинуло из нашего мира, я не почувствовала перехода и не было этого знакомого мне ощущения, что я на чужой территории. Но здесь моя нога не ступала еще. Перезвяк звезд был слабее, и они словно меня не узнавали. Почувствовала себя как в самом начале своего пути, когда в Забвении я была гостем. Причем - нежелательным. Было навязчивое желание поежиться, покрыться мурашками, и передернуть плечами от неуютной обстановки, но дальше желания это не зашло. Тело словно сопротивлялось подобным закидонам. Но зато не сопротивлялось другим командам, а именно - подняться и осмотреться, что я и сделала. Было чертовски неуютно, но вся моя суть словно сопротивлялась оказанию этих эмоций и ощущений, и за неимением других эмоций, застыло в послушной маске любопытства и удивления. Глаза закололо очень знакомой болью и я поняла что все те фортели не спроста. Ну-ну, покажись мне только, папочка, я уж тогда тебе задам...

Лакрицияра не оказалось рядом, но это как раз было для меня ожидаемо. Не чувствовалось тут его энергии, что прочно у меня ассоциировалась с Забвением. Но я не была тут одна. Затылок прожгло так осязаемо, что я повернулась, ожидая увидеть направленную в меня энергию или того, кто меня буравит взглядом, но... Позади была пустота. Даже не так, Пустота. Идеальный, безмолвный вакуум космоса. Ни улучшенное зрение, ни магическое восприятие не позволило доглядеть там хотя бы одной самой маленькой звездочки. Но тем не менее, _оттуда_ кто-то внимательно на меня взирал. Буквально ощупывал взглядом. Мой ответный взгляд, который длился не больше секунды, казалось бы что-то там всколыхнул, от чего я почувствовала, как волосы встают дыбом. Меня пробрал самый что ни на есть, первобытный страх. Эта темнота смотрела на меня, это было не просто темнотой даже, нет, так только казалось на первый взгляд. Где-то там, далеко за гранью было что-то непостижимое для человека. Но вполне постижимое для меня. Так что-то клубилось, кипело, переплеталось, достигало пика, взрывалось и собиралось с осколков, чтобы вновь повторить этот безумный цикл. Там...

_Не смотри!_

Этот громкий вопль отца прервал мои размышления а голова дернулась так, чтобы я смотрела только перед собой. А я чувствовала как в затылок снова устремилась энергия, призывая. Какой-то частью души я понимала, я бы нашла там себя. Там не было чего-то, что было бы мне чуждо. Но другой частью души, той, более адекватной, накатило понимание, что обернись я снова, и посмотри снова в эту темень, для меня резко станет чуждо слишком много вещей, которые радуют меня сейчас. Все привязанности. Все клятвы. Все то, что сейчас смело называю радостью жизни. Это был бы билет в одну сторону. Нет, никто не спорит, я бы нашла путь обратно в тот мир, где сейчас нахожусь, вернулась бы к Франкенштейну. Да. Но вернулась бы в амплуа кровожадного, чисто физически не способного на милосердие и сострадание, монстра. А это едва ли предел моих мечтаний. Мысленно поблагодарив отца не только за помощь, но и за информацию, насчет того, что бы случилось, обернись я опять, я сжала зубы и кулаки, крепко зажмурилась и поднялась с колен, с недюжинным усилием выдерживая этот неприкрытый зов, от которого затылок, казалось бы, разъедало кислотой. Хотелось брезгливо поморщиться, но лицо все еще было маской. Но теперь я не злилась. Я поняла, что отец таким образом пытается помочь мне в том, что я еще не понимаю, даже учитывая, что рядом он, почему-то, быть не может.

Когда это бешеное давление пропало, я почувствовала что могу немного расслабиться и что самое главное - открыть глаза. Медленно подняла веки, боясь увидеть что-то не предназначенное для меня, и увидела перед собой три фигуры в каких-то странных одеяниях. Фигуры были вполне человеческие, чего не скажешь об одежде. Она, даже не двигаясь, казалась отдельным живым организмом, точно с самостоятельным разумом, но бездушной. Нахмурилась бы от непонимания, если бы могла. Присмотревшись внимательнее, заметила, что передо мной стояла двойка женщин, а возле них - юноша, что внимательно и с каким-то интересом стрелял глазками в мою сторону. На фоне двух невозмутимых дам, одна из которых мягко мне улыбалась, словно кто-то приклеил ей эту улыбку, и другой, что смотрела на меня строго, тот казался особо егозливым.

Между нами наступила тишина, которая, скорее всего была непонятной только для меня, но ясно как день было одно - это божества. А так как отец меня контролирует даже от проявления эмоций - шишки не маленькие. Нужно оказать уважение. Как могла, низко поклонилась. Молча. А что мне говорить, если я не знаю зачем меня дернули, и тем более, кто они такие? Но меня явно решили выручить.

\- Меркурий собственный хвост съест, когда поймет, что пропустил! - Парнишка хлопнул в ладоши, смотря на меня как на новорожденного кота, что ходит крайне забавным образом. Стоящая возле него женщина улыбнулась, и посмотрела на меня, хоть я и понимала, что никто ко мне не обращается.

\- Гермес, возьми себя в руки, - как же сильно я хотела округлить глаза! Когда тот юноша сказал об Меркурие моей первой ассоциацией была планета, но теперь я понимала, что это он об... Минутку. Об своем аналоге в древнеримской мифологии? Разве они не одно и то же? - Нет, - снова сказала эта улыбчивая женщина и я сразу поняла что теперь обращаются ко мне. - Слишком много есть миров, где древнегреческая и древнеримская мифологии носят разные имена, посему мы приняли решение разделиться.

\- Я... Я могу знать, почему меня желали видеть столь почитаемые божества? - Моя тушка снова склонилась, но теперь не по моей воли и я мысленно поморщилась. Это выглядело так, словно я перед ними комедию ломаю.

\- Подними голову, дитя Аполлона, - я так резко подняла голову, что затрещали шейные позвонки и по всему телу прокатилась боль. Это сказала молчавшая до этого, богиня, со строгим выражением лица. По сути, поспорить с ней трудно было, взяв во учет, что Аполлон мало того, что олицетворяет мужскую красоту, а Франки тот еще красавчик, а еще и бог-хранитель света, наук и искусств, бог‐врачеватель. Определение моей души богиня подобрала метко, смотря на меня все так же строго. Такой очень опасно попадать в немилость, я чувствовала что у нее статус повыше других стоящих передо мной богов будет. - Перед тобой я, Деметер, вместе с моей дочерью, Гекатой, и отцом ее дочерей, Гермесом, - я склонила голову еще ниже чем в прошлый раз, а потом поднялась и посмотрела на божеств. Контроль отца немного спал, и я тут же ляпнула первое что пришло мне на мысль, лишь бы прервать тишину.

\- Тогда будем знакомы, Ольга, дочь Лакрицияра, - от ментального подзатыльника отца я чуть не дернулась всем своим телом, но на мой ответ отрицательного отзыва я не нашла. Гермес смотрел на меня все так же в шоке, даже я бы сказала, немного изумляясь, Геката на мои слова улыбнулась так, словно я сказала ей старую, но очень хорошую шутку, которую понимаем только мы две. Мое недоумение, пожалуй, достигало пика.

\- Нет, ну ты посмотри-посмотри, - Гермес указал пальцем на что-то над моей головой и я подавила порыв, чтобы задрать голову. - Ты только посмотри сколько конфликтов на натальном уровне. Да чего же интересно, май-ей, - дальнейшие слова Гермеса для меня были лишь невнятным бормотанием, но Геката поддакивала ему, не сводя с меня взгляда. И сказала то, что заставило меня замереть истуканом, осознав свою ничтожность перед этой тройкой.

\- Моя ученица Нуэрра действительно может тобой гордиться, - эта черноволосая богиня, так напоминающая простую смертную, одобрительно мне кивнула, и моих широко раскрытых глаз не смогла удержать даже маска отца.

\- Прошу простить меня, но... - Я замерла, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, но лебезить так, как подсказывал отец, я не хотела. Он ведь меня бы выставил перед ними фанатичной, трясущейся от одного божественного лика, дурой. - Но могу знать, чем заслужила такую возможность лицезреть вас? - Обратилась я ко всем богам передо мной, но отозвалась только Деметер.

\- Можешь не волноваться, нам ничего от тебя не нужно. Мы пришли посмотреть на такую неоднозначную будущую богиню, - опа-на, а контроль от бати немного спал, коленки-то мне очень-очень предательски подогнулись. - И заодно предупредить тебя, не вести себя так безрассудно. Кто же такое видал?! - Деметер всплеснула руками во вполне натуральном, земном жесте, но во мне это вызвало неприкрытый ужас. "Всплесни" она так на земле - получите-распишитесь как минимум землетрясение или цунами. - Дочь бога пришла в храм чужих божеств с просьбой очищения от грехов.

\- Нуэрра сказала мне что она, - тонкий пальчик Гекаты направился в мою сторону, - еще совсем молода. Как ребенок.

\- Да по ней же заметно, хах, - прервал свою спутницу Гермес.

\- Она не может еще знать всех наших законов и уже тем более, что принято, а что нет, - невозмутимо продолжила Геката, не сводя взгляда с Деметер. - Мы не в праве ее наказывать.

\- И никто не наказывает, - серьезным тоном отозвалась Деметер, смотря на меня. Теперь в этом взгляде я заметила и интерес, и некоторую снисходительность. - Мы всего лишь предостерегли и предупредили.

\- И познакомились, - кивнула во вполне человеческом жесте Геката.

\- И поглазели, - с улыбкой отозвался Гермес.

\- Но мне нужно увериться, - Деметер, приподняв подбородок довольно высоко, посмотрела на меня сверху вниз и подошла на шаг ближе. Высокая дамочка, два метра минимум. - Скажи, ты сделала это желая нашего покровительства или по незнанию?

Я замешкалась и замерла. Судя по ее прошлой реакции, то что я сделала - было поступком крайне тупым. Но тем не менее, наказывать не собирались, а напротив, спрашивают об покровительстве. Я задумалась. В такой ситуации просто вот так вот ляпнуть что-то будет сродни преступления и нужно взвесить каждое свое слово. Итак, варианты есть два - попросить покровительства и признаться в собственной тупости. В первом случае однозначным плюсом было бы то, что мне бы дали какие-то новые способности. Минусом же шло то, что боги эти тогда будут вполне в праве что-то с меня требовать, а судя по моим знаниям мифологии, особой любовью к смертным они не отличаются, впихнут в каббалу, заставят на себя пахать и скажут что так и было. Вторым вариантом было чистосердечное. Ну чтож... Минусом этого шло то, что возможно получу по шапке. Да, не сильно, но нельзя такого исхода отрицать. Ну а из плюсов то, что это будет чистой правдой, и что буду относительно свободная, не обремененная моралью, которую возможно попробуют мне эти божества навязать. Решение, как по мне, было очевидным.

\- Смиренно прошу меня извинить, великая Деметер, - я снова склонилась перед богиней, но уже не по милости папочки, что держал мое тело чуть ли не в полном контроле, а по моей собственной воли. - Тот шаг был сделан опрометчиво и выводиться исключительно из моего незнания божественных законов. Прошу меня извинить за это, и простить, если я причинила Вам какие-угодно неудобства.

\- Выпрямись, Ольга, - я послушно подняла голову, заметив что к Деметер подошли еще Геката и Гермес.

\- Мы тебе прощаем. Тем более что тебе получилось нас развлечь, - вполне в дружеском жесте подмигнул мне Гермес. - Ну лично меня ты развеселила. Так что можешь звать когда пожелаешь. Даже на вечеринку! - Я невольно округлила глаза, но только кивнула.

\- А я передам пожалуй Аполлону чтобы чаще тебя, и твою вторую половинку одаривал своим вниманием и патронажем, - Геката смотрела на меня исподлобья, но с мягкой улыбкой, выглядя очень таинственно. - А то у вас двоих очень занятная судьба. За такой следить - само удовольствие.

\- Согласна, - важно кивнула на слова своей дочери Деметер.

Насколько я могла понимать, это было сказано на прощание, так как мои глаза сами по себе закрылись. Обозрение тут же стало красным, пришло понимание, что если бы мои веки не были закрыты - я бы с уверенностью распрощалась бы со своим зрением. Даже модифицированное тело не сдержало бы такой сильной вспышки света, сравнительной со взорвавшейся перед твоим носом звездой. Открыть глаза меня заставило ощущение знакомой энергии. Так и было, я очутилась в Забвении. Отец передо мной стоял с очень обреченным выражением лица, но вся его фигура была расслабленна, и я понимала, что тот явно в мыслях костерил меня за этот поступок, но тем не менее тоже радовался что все обошлось.

\- Да я могу и не в мыслях тебя костерить, а вслух, - Лакрицияр вздохнул, а я только развела руки в стороны и пожала плечами. Я ведь даже толком не знала, в чем провинилась. - Тебе объяснить? Ты уверенная, что хочешь это знать?

\- Ну, лучше знать, за что трепку получать, - немного грустно улыбнулась, но к моему удивлению, отец смотрел на меня спокойно.

\- Трепки не будет. Если кого-то и можно винить - то только меня. Мог же предугадать, что ты сунешься туда. Так ругать можно только меня да и то только за то, что не предупредил.

\- Ну, я же вроде как никому не нанесла личной обиды? - Пытливо посмотрела на отца, пытаясь прощупать почву. - Или нанесла? - После этого отец только вздохнул и сел. Понимая, что гроза, похоже, обойдет меня стороной, по крайней мере, пока что, тоже подумала об удобном сидении. И почти тут же упала в мягкое кресло, положив руки на подлокотники.

\- Я тебе сейчас попытаюсь донести суть твоего поступка, используя знакомые тебе параллели, - отец облокотился на колени и положил подбородок на сцепленные вместе ладони. - Ты только говори вслух, что бы ты при таком случае чувствовала, и возможно, как бы поступила.

\- Ладно, - приподняла бровь, слыша это, но и не думала отрицать. В конце-концов, это может быть даже интересно.

\- Представь, что в ливень открываешь двери дома, и на пороге сидит промокший щенок, испугано смотря на дождь. Твоя реакция?

\- Ну... - На секунду задумалась, отлепившись от спинки кресла и почесав затылок. - Я конечно не слишком жалую собак, но не могу сказать что не люблю. Так что думаю что умыла бы и накормила, а потом возможно сдала бы в приют. Есть возможность что и дома оставила бы, конечно, но...

\- А какие эмоции бы ты тогда чувствовала? - Глаза отца были бесстрастны, значит судьба щенка тут не главная, ясно.

\- Жалость, возможно злость за тех, кто выкинул животное на ливень. В каком-то роде и ответственность, но это не точно... - задумалась на минутку и вычленила то, что кажется хотел услышать отец. - Ну и желание помочь, естественно.

\- Хорошо, с этим разобрались. А что бы ты чувствовала в аналогичной ситуации, но если бы вместо щенка на твоем пороге сидела девушка, немногим младше тебя, вся измазюкана так, что мама не горюй, но при том явно не бедствующая. То есть, не избитая, не голодающая, смело смотрящая тебе в глаза. Твоя реакция?

\- Я... - На минутку меня хватил ступор, от тонкой аналогии, и понимания, что этим примером отец описал меня в каком-то роде. Но только вот что это должно значить и почему так, от меня ускальзывало. - Я, наверное, растерялась бы. Но в дом бы впустила, и пыталась у нее вызнать, нет ли у нее проблем никаких. Вдруг у нее могли бы быть какие-то психические отклонения...

\- Ну, тогда представь, что она не сидела смирно, а постучалась нормально в дверь и стала тебя уговаривать разрешить ей воспользоваться твоей ванной.

\- Все-равно спросила бы, все ли у нее в порядке. Вдруг из дома выгнали? - Я сжала губы в тонкую полоску и пыталась вовсю защитить честь предполагаемой девушки, понимая что в этой истории именно она - мой аналог. Но совершенно неожиданно для меня отец грустно улыбнулся.

\- Именно так и поступили Деметер, Геката и Гермес. Они решили тебя впустить и расспросить, - удивления это у меня не вызвало, так как я это осознала уже в том моменте когда стала защищать предполагаемую "себя". - Для богов те, кто являются простыми "тварями божьими", - отец изобразил кавычки пальцами, - если можно так выразиться, это именно такие вот щеночки. А вот ты, в которой течет моя энергия, воспринимаешься ими как одна из их вида, но более слабая. Пожалуй, стоило выбрать аналог с ребенком. Так вот, - отец хлопнул в ладони и сцепив пальцы в замок, поймал ими себя за колени. - Я очень рад, что ты решила перед этими божествами сказать именно то, что сказала. Потому что если бы попросила покровительства, то меня бы приняли за плохого отца, что решает выслать ребенка к соседям, нежели заняться его чистотой самому. Я уже молчу о том, что ты "измазюкалась".

\- А тут, я не понимаю, что за претензии? - Недовольно дернула губой, смотря на отца. - Раз уж я твоя доча то мне теперь святошей быть и бабочками срать?

\- В корне нет, - отец покачал головой, но все еще был спокоен. - Просто для бога признаться, что он грешит, это как... Хмм... Как если бы какой-то политик на полном серьезе вместо нового закона стал бы зачитывать на международном собрании порнографическое чтиво, хвастаясь тем, что он сам это написал, - посмотрела на отца, приподняв обе брови и находясь в полном шоке. Но понимание уже закрадывалось в мои мысли. - Божественная мощь созидательная. Мы создаем миры, мы плетем судьбы не только людей, но и всей планеты, системы. Некоторые контролируют даже несколько галактик одновременно. Поэтому боги не грешат. Наше повелевающие слова принимают как законы, даже если кому-то они кажутся неправильными и жестокими. Боги дают истину, но никогда не грешат. Грешный бог это абсурд, искривление аксиомы. Мы можем ошибаться, идти под суд, можем даже пасть, отречься от божественной сути, но не грешить. Это просто невозможно, так же как делить на ноль.

\- Но ты мне подал вполне существующий пример, - невольно нахмурилась, не понимая, почему я так рьяно желаю доказать свою правоту. - То есть, нет ничего невозможного в том, что какой-то спятивший политик будет зачитывать свои творения перед всеми. Да, вспыхнул бы скандал, но иногда и не такое случается.

\- Потому что это возможно, - от улыбки отца вполне натурально отшатнулась, не сопоставляя ее с происходящим вокруг. - Бог может сказать, что он грешен. Для бога ведь нет ничего невозможно и сила наших слов созидательна, да? - Я кивнула, подтвердив, что эту часть из прошлой части объяснения я усвоила. - Ну так вот. Бог, который на полным серьезе заявляет подобное, может за саботаж вибраций вселенной попасть под суд и быть низвергнут к более ранним формам развития, если он осознает что говорит. Это прямая провокация и когда так поступают, то это форма своенравного протеста и смелого высказывания своего дезертирства. Или же его душу распылят по всей вселенной, в случае, если бог не понимает, что он на себя навлекает подобным заявлением. Это может значить что бог обезумел, а такие случаи пресекаются, не давая никакого шанса этому созданию на возрождение.

\- Хочешь сказать, что меня могли бесповоротно убить только за то что я встала под дырку в крыше? - Ладони, словно против моей воли сжали подлокотники, когда я в полной мере все осознала.

\- Теперь, когда ты это знаешь, то да, - я уже хотела заматериться, но увидела хитрые смешинки в глазах отца.

\- Ты еще не все сказал, да? - я попыталась расслабиться, но ладони так и не покинули подлокотники.

\- Точно, - он подмигнул мне и вздохнул. - Это не значит, что тебе нельзя теперь приходить в чужие храмы или молиться. Можешь даже сразу после нашего разговора снова пойти в центр пантеона и себе там встать, но только, если будешь крепко держать в голове установку, что ты теперь безгрешна. То есть, тебе придется осознать, что все, что навязывают людям религии, теперь для тебя - недействительно. Единственные законы, которым тебе надо подчиняться - законы богов.

Эта информация заняла мне некоторое время. То есть, я в действительности просто залипла звездном полотне Забвения, чтобы пытаться всю эту информацию осознать и принять. А также, чтобы понять почему меня это не смущает, не вызывает отторжения, не беспокоит. Почему я _так_ спокойна. И вывод напрашивался сам собой. А точнее сидел напротив меня и сверкал улыбочкой.

\- Ты все еще меня как-то контролируешь? - Улыбка отца мигом исчезла, сменяясь непониманием, а потом, словно что-то вспомнив он нахмурился, смотря на меня с какой-то грустью.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда почему я чувствую себя так... Так... _Так_ странно после того, что услышала?

\- Не я тебя контролирую, а твоя душа контролирует твой рассудок, - теперь была моя очередь хмуриться, и я приблизилась ближе к отцу, явно желая слушать дальше. - Твоя душа хочет развиваться в сторону божественности, возможно поэтому ты не чувствуешь сейчас обычной настороженности, которая бывала в тех случаях, когда я делился с тобой мощью. Твоя душа сама делает этот шаг, а не кто-то извне тебя к этому толкает, потому тобой и твоим рассудком не воспринимается это действие как что-то чужеродное. Но в то же самое время твой разум не хочет признавать твоего продвижения.

\- Может я как-то подсознательно не хочу это воспринимать, чтобы не зазнаться? - Посмотрела на свои ладони, будто вижу их впервые и одну из них подняла, заслонив нею от своего взгляда кусок небесного полотна, словно пытаясь ее с ним сравнить. Ладонь как ладонь, обычная, человеческая ладонь. - Я бы даже предполагала, что как-то подсознательно боюсь отречься от своей сути, но это уже было бы слишком подсознательно. Ведь понимаю же, что я превосхожу обычного человека, но...

\- Но ты все еще человек? - Закончил за меня Лакрицияр и я кивнула. Он поднялся и я невольно повторила это за ним. И тут же увидела как он отрицательно мотает головой. - Нет, ты больше не человек. Ты - богиня. Очень-очень посредственная по плане мощи, даже как на полукровок, даже как на приемных, но богиня. И тебе лучше начинать смиряться с этой мыслью.

\- Но почему я так за это цепляюсь тогда? - Мое недоумение, пожалуй, побило все рекорды за все визиты Забвения. - Почему так упрямо не хочу признавать, что больше не человек? Что пути назад нет?

\- Потому что тебя окружают люди. Потому что разум твой - людской, хоть уже расширен из-за моего вмешательства. Потому что ты сложила мне здесь клятву, что ты будешь Королевой и Защитницей людей. А лучше всего понимать людей, чтобы уметь их защищать не только от внешних угроз, но и от них самих. Поэтому прими это внутреннее противоречие как твою индивидуальную особенность и позволяй своей душе тянуться за божественными силами.

\- Ради чего-то конкретного? - Невольно поджала губы, чувствуя как свербит затылок, словно эта Пустота снова появилась позади меня.

\- Да, - отец кивнул мне, выглядя серьезно как никогда. - Близок час и день когда сюда придет тот, из-за кого ты мне сложила клятву защиты этого мира и людей в частности. Поэтому теперь придется слушать меня особенно внимательно, вникать в каждое слово и просить добавки. Иначе скверны будут наши дела.

Все внутри меня похолодело. Я посмотрела на отца с паникой, хотелось расспросить его об этом, кричать, узнать как много у нас осталось времени до войны... То что это будет война у меня сомнений не было. Потому я и хотела знать, как долго мы проживем еще мирно. Но я видела в глазах отца, что ответ мне не уделят, а уж точно не скажут точной даты. Да и двигаться я не могла. А потом я почувствовала только падение и мысль, которая при этом падении зародилась. Жизненный срок божеств слишком большой, чтобы воспринимать "близко" моего отца как завтра, послезавтра, или за месяц...


	92. Часть 90

Пусть такой способ "выхода" из Забвения привычным для меня не был, я не чувствовала себя не комфортно, пока падала. Но как только появилось что-то, смутно напоминающее ощущения тела я тут же резко дернулась в сторону этого ощущения. И оказалось, что я резко села в реальности, полностью вернувшись в тело. Мышцы заныло от такого рывка и я оперлась локтями об... А где я? Первым, за что ухватился взгляд, было удивленно-озабоченное лицо Франкенштейна, что склонялся надо мной, заправив локон волос за ухо.

\- Нужно в лабораторию? - В голосе была забота, но и недюжинное облегчение. Да и прислушавшись к своим ощущениям ничего кроме смутной боли мышц и головы, которой, наверняка стукнулась при падении, не было.

\- Нет, - отрицательно замотала головой, осматриваясь, и пытаясь понять где нахожусь. Видимо, отсутствовала я не долго, мы все еще были у Пантеона, а если быть точнее, то я лежала чуть ли не на ступеньках, ведущих в храм.

\- Это были язычники или твой божественный папа? - Мэй обратилась ко мне, обмахивая меня ладошками, что безусловно было мило. Я скосила взгляд за ее спину и увидела как М-24 что-то делает возле толпы туристов. Видать, наделала я тут переполоху. Надеюсь хотя бы мое тело не исчезало, а то пришлось бы сейчас благородным шерстить умы окружающих довольно тщательно.

\- Древнегреческие божества, - несколько равнодушно ответила Мэй, пытаясь осознать все, что происходило не только "в гостях", но и здесь. Правда, растерянность на лице Франкенштейна, побудила меня к тому чтобы объясниться яснее. - Деметер, Геката и Гермес. Знаешь, что мне сказали они, милый? - Я посмотрела на любимого, предвкушая его реакцию и улыбалась.

\- Даже боюсь спрашивать, - пробормотал Франки, как-то странно на меня косясь.

\- У нас есть божественный патрон. Аполлон, - блондин сначала недовольно нахмурился, но потом задумался.

\- По сути, логично... Бог-врачеватель, - задумчиво сказал Франкенштейн.

\- Ага и олицетворение мужской красоты, - моя улыбка перетекла в оскал, далек от простой улыбки. Хмм, мой флирт слишком тонкий, или все-таки понятный? Судя по тому, что очень быстро любимый послал мне аналогичную улыбку, а потом и вовсе быстро надо мной склонился для поцелуя, мой намек был более чем понятный.

\- Ребята, не при детях же, - громкий шепот Мэй прервал мои размышления. - М-24, закрой глаза.

\- Ч-чего? - Модифицированный благородный, конечно же, сразу возмутился, где-то за спиной я слышала смех Киры. Не долго думая, махнула ладошкой в сторону Мэй, как бы намекая, чтобы та увела отсюда эту толпу. От такого маневра я точно потеряла бы равновесие, снова приложившись об землю-матушку, если бы Франки не прижал меня чуть ли не молниеносно за талию ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй. Успела только почувствовать как моя ладошка же замерла, словно у сломанной куклы и поспешила ее опустить любимому на затылок. В конце-концов, я тоже имею право углубить поцелуй, зарываясь в эти шикарные блондинистые кудри. На минуту наступила блаженная тишина, в которой мы с Франкенштейном могли отдать себя полностью друг-другу, но потом раздались шаги и хорошо различимый детский смех и хлопанье пухленьких ладошек. Я хотела отстраниться от Франкенштейна, чтобы дети не смотрели на эту картину страсти, но у кого-то, похоже отказали тормоза. Чтож, сделаю вид что и я их не слышу, с энтузиазмом продолжая зарываться в волосы и притягивать ближе, словно желая растворить любимого в себе.

\- Смотри, М-24, даже девочки лучше тебя разбираются, - услышала я голос нашего оборотнячего тролля.

\- О, а ты в этом деле великий мастер? - С легкой издевкой спросила Юна.

\- Юна...

\- Так. Давайте обнесем их шатром и оставим наедине, - я едва сдержалась от того, чтобы не прыснуть смехом, вместо этого, улыбнулась в поцелуй, и сделав глоток воздуха, проехалась языком по небу Франкенштейна.

\- Будут проблемы с местной полицией, - услышала я голос Джин-Хо, которого тут раньше не было.

\- Это не проблема. Проблема в том что, - Мэй на секунду замолчала а потом раздался ее громкий бубнеж, - раз, два, три, четыре... Четверо никогда не целовались. Ой, и Бенго. Ах, нет, Бенго целовался с Франкенштейном, - на секунду воцарилась тишина и чье-то тяжелое дыхание а потом быстрый топот.

\- Он наверняка пошел исповедаться, - теперь со стороны входа раздался голос Раджека и я стала водить пальцами в волосах любимого, уже не желая вникать ни во что, но хлопки в ладони за плечами заставили меня вздрогнуть. Франкенштейн, естественно, почувствовал это, и сильнее сжал руку на моей талии, а язык немного сбился с ритма.

\- Сочно ты его, - когда мы услышали голос Киры, то словно проснулись от длинного сна, и прервали поцелуй. Франкенштейн отстранил меня от себя, хотя я видела у него на лице большую неохоту делать это. Могла его понять. Я вообще охотно бы продолжила вне зависимости от того, где мы и что с нами. Мысли не хотели становиться на место, словно я проспала трое суток. Милый явно подслушал мои мысли, смотря мне прямо в глаза и держа за ладошку.

\- Идем, я тут неподалеку видел кофейню, - его предложение меня взбодрило и я охотно закивала.

\- Я тоже пойду с вами, - тут же отозвалась Суйи, идучи с Урокаем под ручку. - Он уже очистился, так что нам по сути, и делать тут нечего.

\- А вот мы пойдем, пока из наших не выстроилась очередь, - Юна поймала Киру, и потащила его в Пантеон.

\- Кто-то еще идет на кофе или мороженное? - Приняла помощь Франкенштейна, так как самой такой трюк, как "подняться" мог не получиться, отряхивая одежду.

\- Хочу кофе, - ответила Мэй после минутки раздумий.

\- Только со мной, - почти в тот же миг рядом с ней нарисовался малой Кертье.

\- А ты уже очистился? - скептично осмотрела его Мэй, а я скрестила руки на груди. Эта мини-драма грозиться затянуться. - Знаем мы о твоих греховных мыслях в сторону Сейры.

\- Я не позволил бы себе оскорбительно думать о ней, - вспыхнул глава Кертье.

\- Я не говорю об оскорбительных мыслях, я говорю о пошлых. Сейчас спросим твоего брата. Раджек, Раэль предавался греховным мыслям в отношении Сейры? - сам Раджек в ответ на такой вопрос посмотрел долгим взглядом на Раэля, потом на меня, потом на Мэй и в итоге перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону.

\- Насколько я знаю, да, - сдержать тихого, коварного смешка мне было не дано, а глава клана посмотрел на Кертье младшего, явно извиняясь. Тот в ответ смотрел укоризненно.

\- Мы пойдем в ваш кампер и уложим малышей, они уже клюют носом, - к нам быстро подошла Розария, немного удивленно смотря на слегка смущенного Раджека, а Гарда активно закивала.

\- Да, мы с Раджеком как раз об этом спросить хотели, - Франки улыбнулся оборотнихе, от чего та поежилась от страха, но тем не менее подбросил ключи от машины прямо в руки Розарии, что уже к подобному поведению что со стороны любимого, что с моей, попривыкла. Мэй похлопала все еще дующегося Раэля по плечу, а потом приложила ладошку ко лбу, смотря в небо.

\- Нелегко близнецам при таком солнцепеке. А нам самое время поесть мороженого.

\- Тогда идем-те, - я уже развернулась в сторону кофейни, несмотря на то что Франкенштейн все еще поддерживал меня под руку, прошла сквозь толпу уже расходящихся после небольшого шоу зевак, увлекаемая любимым, а за нами послушно потопали Урокай и Суйи, чуть ли не полностью повторяя нашу позу.

\- Мы тоже идем с вами. Остальные сказали что будут держаться группой и будут ждать нас тут, - услышав голос Тао я отвернулась, и увидела его на пороге пантеона вместе с Такео, Рейзелом и Раймондом. Перевела взгляд с этой компании на хакера и поджала губы. Что-то мне не улыбалась такая идея.

\- А они справятся?

\- Мы оставили за главных Рагар-нима, М-24 и Бенго. Думаем, ничего непоправимого не случиться, - сразу после этих слов Такео из Пантеона донесся смех Родерика и мне остался только тяжелый вздох.

\- Ну чтож, развалят храм - будут отстраивать своими руками. Во второй раз я бы предпочла не встречаться с этими божествами.

\- И с полицией Рима, - со знанием дела добавил Франкенштейн, явно разделяя мою точку зрения.

\- Не потеряйся, - шепнула Мэй сыну, обняла его и поспешила за нами. Следом за ней, сдержанно кивнув Джин-Хо, пошел Раэль. Джин-Хо, проводил нас и взглядом и ушел в пантеон. А я развернулась, смотря напротив себя, и заметив уже кофейню, стала издалека высматривать места.

\- А к кофе пицца будет? С двойным сыром? - поинтересовалась Мэй.

\- С морепродуктами, - добавил Раэль.

\- В кофейне, скорее всего, из еды будут только пирожные, - ответил Франкенштейн, а я, распахнув глаза в удивлении, чуть повернула голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на ребят.

\- Вам после такого сытного обеда еще мало? - Еще пару раз похлопала глазами, пытаясь как-то представить себе их уровень голода. До нормального уровня аппетита там было далеко. Впрочем, этому может быть вполне логическое объяснение... - Интересно, возможно это из-за того, что вы из другого мира? Нужно было бы это исследовать.

\- Ха-ха, Ольга, не смущай наших гостей, - Тао немного неловко рассмеялся.

\- Вот видите, он тоже голодный, - ткнула в него пальцем Мэй.

_И я голодный. Жуть как жажду рассказа или демонстрации того, что происходило, когда тебя не было_ , - немного замерла от голоса любимого в голове, пытаясь придумать, как сподручнее передать все происходящее.

\- В таком случае, закажете себе парочку пирожных, - я легко улыбнулась Мэй, чтобы не накалять обстановку,и чтобы никто не заметил моей заминки, что означала наш с Франкенштейном внутренний разговор. Но от выразительного взгляда я не удержалась. Обещающего и самую малость извиняющегося. Потому и за шепотки за спиной особого внимания я не обращала.

В кафе, словно по велению самой судьбы, народа было не много. Дав ребятам отмашку и определенную сумму мы с Франкенштейном забились в самый тихий уголок на свежем воздухе, и когда уверились, что нас надежно скрывают всякие растения в горшках - сели и сделали заказ. Пока мы его ждали, темы разговора были довольно нейтральны, но как только официант принес поднос и мы на минутку замолчали, по прежней беспечности и расслабленности не осталось ни следа. Франкенштейн уже протянул было руку, чтобы прочесть мои воспоминания, но я помотала отрицательно головой. Если мне мозга за мозгу заезжала, когда я на долю секунды посмотрела в ту Пустоту, то что будет с Франки, у которого нет такого расширенного сознания, как у меня, я даже боялась гадать. Впрочем, любимый явно все понял, только взглянув в мои глаза, и той рукой, что тянулся ко мне, взял свою чашку с кофе.

\- Что там происходило? - Голос его был встревожен. Самую малость. Если кто-то не знал его так хорошо как я - и не заметил бы.

\- Встреча с богами. С довольно большими шишками. Выше не то что моего отца, но и Нуэрры. Геката сказала, что Нуэрра ходила у нее в ученицах, ну или все еще таковой является. Я не вникала.

\- И позвали тебя они зачем? - Глаза Франкенштейна были холодны, но злости или каких-то других отрицательных эмоций не было.

\- Они не особо звали, это я сама напросилась, насколько я поняла, - я отпила немного эспрессо и бросила мимолетный взгляд за заборчик, выставлен этим заведением. - Если говорить в общем и очень кратко - я очень сильно опозорилась по божественным меркам, но все обошлось.

\- Если бы все обошлось, ты бы не была так напряженна, - верно подметил Франкенштейн и я сжала губы в тонкую полосочку.

\- Нет, накосячила я конечно сильно, но это по незнанию, да и исправила этот свой косяк, но не в этом суть проблемы, - я перевела взгляд со здания рядом на жидкость внутри маленькой чашечки, словно избегая взгляда любимого. И как только осознала это - тут же посмотрела прямо ему в глаза. - Проблема даже не в том, что я сделала, а в том, какие теперь будут этого последствия. Несмотря на то, что отец закрепил за мной статус своей дочери, приплетая к этому Высших, он не стал особо афишировать этого факта и моей личности.

\- Он тебя стыдиться? - Ровным тоном спросил Франкенштейн и мне приходилось только гадать, о чем тот думает в этот момент.

\- Не знаю, хотя и нельзя этого исключать, - не разрывая зрительного контакта я смочила губы и кончик языка кофе, только ради того, чтобы ощутить вкус. - Но не это было главной причиной. Лакрицияр, он... Он не хотел меня пихать в какие-то рамки, хотел чтобы у меня было спокойное время, которое можно прожить как человек.

\- Твой отец? - Брови Франкенштейна немного приподнялись, подчеркивая его удивление. - Мне казалось, он наоборот, добивается того, чтобы тебя продвигать выше.

\- Я тоже так думала, - перевела взгляд на небо, раздумывая как лучше словами передать свои чувства. Слишком привыкла к тому, что можно только прикоснуться и передать любое ощущение и эмоцию. Отвыкла от их демонстрации и простого человеческого разговора, в котором можно излить душу. Возможно, я уже действительно слишком мало имею в себе от человека? Помотала головой, отгоняя такую мысль. Не время и не место. - Но отец не спешил с этим, а только давал мне самые необходимые инструменты и информации для стабильного и натурального продвижения. Действовал без спешки. А сейчас... Я можно так сказать, сама о себе заявила чуть ли не скандалом.

\- Тебе там что-то сделали? - Франкенштейн отложил кофе, приблизив ко мне свое лицо, от чего я невольно отпрянула, смотря на него во все глаза. А потом пришло понимание.

\- Нет, милый, ничего непоправимого не случилось, - с вымученной улыбкой сжала его ладонь, транслируя свои эмоции и нарочно не думая обо всем, что я там ощутила и видела. И быстро отстранила руку, как только почувствовала что воспоминания той Пустоты возвращаются. Впрочем, самую малость Франкенштейн успел увидеть, и смотрел на меня широко распахнутыми от шока глазами. Он тоже понимал, что ухватил только кусочек, но судя по тому, как он напрягся, ему и этого хватило. - Именно это я не хотела показывать. Не знаю что это, я даже не уверена, могу ли я об этом раздумывать, а уж тем более о том, что это такое, слишком чревато может быть. И подозреваю, что те боги, что я видела, даже в сотой доли не так опасны, как это... Нечто, - сконфузившись, выпила остальное еспрессо, встретившись глазами с официантом и приподняв чашечку. А потом, не долго думая, показала два пальца. Официант мне кивнул и я снова повернулась к Франкенштейну, что сидел с ошарашенным лицом.

\- Я так понимаю, что это Нечто - живое?

\- Да. Более того - оно меня заметило. Увидело, заметило и запомнило. И теперь не отбрешусь... Придется обрастать мощью и знаниями, так как ранее или позже, более высшие шишки потребуют у отца объявления меня божественному народу.

\- Понимаю... Ты как юная дворянка, существование которой граф держал в тайне. И раньше или позже герцогство позовет тебя и отца на их бал.

\- Именно. К этому моменту я должна подрасти. Но это не единственное, что меня заставит в ближайшем времени удариться в активное расширение умений и возможностей.

\- А что еще? - Франкенштейн пригубил кофе а я тяжело вздохнула. Когда я хотела уже открыть рот, и сказать то, что услышала от отца, подошла миловидная девушка, принеся мой заказ и тут же быстро исчезла внутри кафешки. Проследила за ней взглядом, увидела остальную часть нашей компании, которые явно отлично проводили время и помрачнела. Франки, проследив за моим взглядом, требовательно на меня посмотрел.

\- Отец сказал, что скоро по наши души явится Игнотус, - надела на лицо маску равнодушия, и старательно не смотрела на любимого. Впрочем, его аура была красноречивее слов - все сидящие неподалеку птицы спешно улетели прочь, люди задрожали, недоуменно оглядываясь. Я посмотрела на другую часть нашей компании и отметила как Ноблесс смотрят в нашу сторону с поражающей, даже как на близнецов, синхронией. И только потом посмотрела на Франкенштейна. Явно получил от Рейзела какое-то сообщение по ментальной связи, я чуть ли не осязаемо чувствовала как их связь завибрировала, словно видела эту ниточку, на которой держался контракт. Любимый прикрыл глаза, с усилием расплетая непослушные пальцы, сведенные в замок и расслабляя ладони. - Не сегодня, и даже не завтра, но нужно уже готовиться, если хотим выстоять.

\- Мы не хотим, - Франкенштейн серьезно посмотрел на меня, словно пытаясь пригвоздить меня взглядом к стулу. - Мы - выстоим. У нас нет другого выхода. Есть ради кого теперь бороться, напомню тебе, - его тон был жестким, и немного требовательным, но я понимала, что он прав. Так же как осознала, как много в этой ситуации моей вины. И что даже если Франки меня осуждает - у него есть на это полное право. Слезы хлынули так резко, словно кто-то просто переключил в мозгу кнопку, ком в горле появился слишком быстро и был слишком высоко чтобы у меня был хоть какой-то шанс это сдержать. Я уронила лицо в ладони. Только это успела сделать, чтобы не разреветься позорно у всех на виду. Но упасть в пучину самобичевания и сожаления мне не дали родные руки, что обняли меня за стан. Франки явно не в человеческом темпе сменил свое место, и теперь сидел не напротив меня, а рядом, гладя по голове. Сдержать свои эмоции я не могла, все напряжение уже сорвало дамбу и вылилось вокруг, так что единственное что я могла сделать - это зажать себе ладонью рот, чтобы не рыдать вслух.

_А может лучше будет не сдерживаться? Милая, я серьезно опасаюсь насчет твоего психического здоровья_.  
  


_Именно этого я боялась, когда только узнала о беременности._

Этот ответ Франкенштейну особо не адресовался, а был скорее всего общей мыслью, выедающей мое сознание, как выедают сознание людей суицидальные и автодеструктивные мысли. То есть, это становилось моей навязчивой идеей. Осознанным страхом быть матерью, фобией подвергать другие жизни и души опасности только от того, что слишком сильно связаны со мной. Умом я понимала, что размышления на эту тему ведут только к тому, что я стану осознанно отталкивать от себя самых близких, чтобы защитить, и что допускать такого нельзя, но мое сердце разрывалось от доводов разума. Прикусив свой кулак, я склонила голову, чтобы как можно меньше людей вокруг могло меня увидеть, но меня немного отрезвил внешний фактор. Что-то капнуло мне на лоб. Сидим мы под козырьком, так что это не дождь...

Подняла взгляд, заметив, что Франкенштейн сидел возле меня с красными глазами и мокрыми щеками. Такая картина была для меня едва ли не шоком. До слез довести Франкенштейна? Могу ли я считать это как мое очередное сомнительное достижение? Любимый огладил мою щеку, стирая слезы, и заодно показывая мне свои чувства как на ладони. Узнавание. Понимание. Провел аналогию со мной и с тем, что чувствовал Рейзел, когда добровольно выбрал жизнь затворника. Чтож, меня проняло. Я поняла к чему ведут такие мысли. И поняла, как много людей я бы расстроила, а возможно, даже опечалила таким исходом. Потому что у меня, в отличии от Рейзела, есть место, где не достанет меня никто без моего согласия или желания - Забвение. И в итоге, последняя мысль Франкенштейна, которую можно было вычленить из этого потока эмоций, что бушевали в нем по моей милости. _Не делай этого_. Не приказ, не просьба, а мольба. Я отвернула голову от Франки, пытаясь это переварить и немного унять начинающую истерику. Взгляд сам по себе упал на расстроенное лицо Рейзела и немного раздраженное - Раймонда. Да, точно. Мне нельзя поддаваться, у меня слишком много дел. Повернулась к Франкенштейну, что хмурился, смотря на меня, и пытался сглотнуть ком.

Без сомнений прильнула и оставила на его губах поцелуй. Немного истеричный, ненасытный, это даже не столько на выражение любви походило, а как на просьбу не дать утонуть в этой трясине. И на мою просьбу ответили чуть ли не молниеносно. Франкенштейн крепко обнял меня, старательно отвечая на поцелуй, робко пытаясь поддержать меня. А я стала пытаться отодвинуть от себя свои страхи, те страхи, которые помогают мне подниматься после падений и бороться не смотря ни на что. Сейчас, именно в этот момент, никакой борьбы нету. Есть только мы, наши друзья, наши близкие, и время, выделенное нам. Время чтобы поднакопить приятные воспоминания, время чтобы насладиться свободой, время чтобы отдохнуть. Квинтэссенция отдыха. И именно этим должны быть заняты наши мысли. Отдыхом, и возможностью набраться сил перед следующим рывком. Чтобы сделать этот рывок максимально большим и смертоносным для врага. И вся наша боль, что мы с Франкенштейном уже давно разделяем на двоих, пусть растает под этим солнцем, пусть раствориться как капля воды в океане.

***

Когда нам удалось успокоиться, мы стали обсуждать наши планы. Раньше планировалось, что после испанской лестницы мы сразу отчалим дальше, так как все уже слишком задерживаемся, и такими темпами поездка грозит задержаться... Но планы изменились. Единогласно было принято решение сегодня порядочно расслабиться. Я конечно пыталась настоять на варианте "оторваться по полной", но Франки пресек мои попытки. Точнее, он очень хотел мне потакать в желаниях, ввиду того, в каком я была состоянии, но обязательном пунктом в моем варианте было присутствие любимого, а на такое он согласиться не мог. Не теперь, когда забот выше крыши. Поэтому мы пришли к скромному компромиссу под названием "вечерняя прогулка по барам". Тут уж я была в меру удовлетворена и Франкенштейн не возникал, так что обе стороны остались довольными.

После этого мы засобирались уже уходить, и хоть передо мной была перспектива хорошего вечера, осадочек от такого непростого разговора остался. Я-то ладно, просто шла не особо радостная, но бодрая после трех еспрессо и латте, а вот Франкенштейн был как в воду опущенный. Но не мне удивляться его состоянием, а уж тем более - осуждать. По моей же милости он такой безрадостный. Хоть просидели мы в кафе не так уж и долго, где-то около часа, на дворе все равно уже было заметно изменение. Солнце больше не жарило, а грело, краски вокруг становились более теплыми, из-за солнца, что уже склонялось к горизонту. Светило уже не было ослепительно-белое, как в зените, а ближе к оранжевому. Но все еще не закат. Взгляд мягко переместился с солнца на небо, а после на купол пантеона. Стоит, не сожгли и не разрушили. Облегченно вздохнула и почти сразу поймала на запястье нашего штатного аналитика, вырывая у него испуганный вскрик. Ух, слишком сильно сжала, видимо, не ожидал.

\- Тао, иди всех выколупывай из храма и зови возле камперов. Будем вас там ждать.

\- Понял-принял, мэм!

\- Мисс!

\- Так точно, Мисс! - немного испугано исправился Тао, а Такео только головой покачал, смотря на товарища, но пошел с ним.

\- Пора рассказать Родерик-ниму сказку и ложиться спать, - Мэй чуть улыбнулась. - Близнецы наверное уже пятый сон видят.

\- Какое спать? - Не поняла, это мои шикарные планы, которые я отвоевала у Франкенштейна, пытаются сейчас похоронить под повседневностью? Не позволю! Немного подпрыгнула на месте, словно желая наглядно показать что энергии у меня сейчас - хоть жопой жуй. - Вечерние развлечения, ребятки! Вечерний Рим не менее интересный чем дневной!

\- Я посижу с детьми, - покладисто отозвался Франкенштейн, снова пытаясь включить свою шарманку, на что я только головой помотала, отсекая его попытки.

\- Исключено. С детьми посидят либо проштрафившиеся, либо желающие. Но из желающих я выберу сама, - потерла ладошки уже чувствуя себя лучше, и понимая, что не притворяюсь, а вполне натурально предвкушаю развлечения. - Никто не скроется от моей божественной социализирующей лапки!

\- О, куда пойдем? - вслед за мной оживилась и Мэй. - В места для взрослых? Выгуляем Родерик-нима в квартал красных фонарей?

\- Нет, наша цель - последняя из списка, - стала я делиться нашим планом с Санву, чувствуя чуть ли не кожей как Франки, идущий рядом с нами расслабился. - Испанская лестница!

\- Звучит как пыточный инструмент, - хмыкнул Раэль.

\- Кертье, я вижу, что на тебя плохо влияет посещение музеев, - ухмыльнулась не нашему Кертье, но так как это его никоим образом не задело, и продолжать он не стал - посмотрела вперед, пытаясь увидеть на парковке знакомые автомобили. Припарковались мы недалеко, так что за время нашего разговора уже успели пройти от кофейни к камперам. На ступеньках нашего с Франки кампера сидели Гарда и Розария о чем-то тихо переговариваясь. Меня они заметили, и уже издалека помахали ладошки, но потом, почти синхронно прижали указательные пальцы к губам. Понятно, раз эта неугомонная тройца уснула, то лучше их не будить. Кивнула девушкам, и сказала тихо, но чтобы и остальные услышали, а не только две рыженькие.

\- А Раджек где?

\- Наверху с детьми, - ответила благородная. - Читал им сказку, но так увлекся, что теперь его не оторвать. Ему очень понравились братья Гримм.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - на это мне оставалось только хмыкнуть. Сама в свое время ими зачитывалась, ведь те сказочки, что там собраны, далеко не все такие спокойные и невинные. К моему удивлению, после этого я услышала как Мэй хихикает, стараясь быть тихо. А повернувшись в сторону звука еще и увидела как Раэль покраснел, по привычке потянулся к вороту, чтобы спрятать лицо, но на нем была рубашка. Тогда Кертье отвернулся и, потоптавшись на месте, неуверенно произнес:

\- Я пойду... Спрошу у Джин-Хо... Мне надо, да, - припечатал и пошел быстрым шагом. Видя мое недоумение, Санву стала мне объяснять.

\- Он зашел не вовремя, когда мы с Раджеком красную шапочку, кхм, изучали. Ну, зато научился стучать прежде чем войти, - от такого признания я немного недоуменно посмотрела сначала на Мэй, потом на Раэля, что уже удалился на порядочное расстояние, потом снова на Мэй.

\- Я конечно все понимаю, но вот что в красной шапочке такого, что могло его смутить?

\- Ты явно недооцениваешь молодежь, милая, - Франкенштейн подкрался ко мне со спины и протянул руки так, словно хотел обнять, но ладони "случайно" скользнули на грудь.

\- Эй, я еще молодая, в полном соку девушка! Это ты тут старпер.

\- А ведь и правда, - Мэй почесала нос и что-то мысленно подсчитывая сгибала пальцы. - Выходит ты и Джин-Хо самые молодые. Но мы с Фланелем в середине, так сказать. Ведь есть среди нас и такие, что ходят со скрипом, и песок с них сыпется, и органы наружные отказывают, - я понятливо ухмыльнулась, поняв этот намек на Родерика.

\- Ну, еще и дети, - поспешно добавила Розария, смотря мне за спину, словно пытаясь взглядом что-то мне показать. А вот за сравнение с ребенком я благородной еще уши натру, как только появится возможность... - Притом не только тройняшки, но и ученики.

\- Мэй, молодец, правильно подметила, - я не могла не похвалить девушку за смекалку, но и не могла проигнорить замечания Розарии. Пенделя дружеского я ей отвесить всегда успею, а вот динамить это нехорошо. - Вот и наши стекаются, - конечно, донесла я до народа очевидную очевидность, так как такую толпу сложно не заметить, но потом повернулась чуток, чтобы не только я их видела, но и они меня и показала жест молчания Такео, как самому глазастому. Снайпер, естественно, быстро заметил это, и тут же немного присмирил толпу вокруг себя.

\- Вроде все на месте, - рассматривая подходящих кивнула Мэй. - Ой, а кто-нибудь видит Райзел-нима?

\- Брат с Раджеком, - коротко ответил стоящий немного позади Раймонд. Вдох облегчения у меня вырвался сам по себе, стоило мне представить себе только что тот снова потерялся. А потом скинула с груди руки Франкенштейна что начали уже более смелые и непристойные движения.

\- Раз все в сборе, то я оглашу план, - внимательно посмотрела на толпу тех, кто был в пантеоне и обратилась М-24. - Лысый, все были послушные?

\- Еще попробовали бы не быть, - уверенно сказал модифицированный, но глазками скосил в сторону замявшегося Шинву. Хмм, ну раз его не сдал, то значит ничего критического.

\- Лысый, - фыркнула Мэй, - нянька. М-24, ты не нашел свои корни? Хочешь мы подберем тебе имя? Тебе какие больше нравятся? Корейские? Славянские? Французские? Хочешь быть Жульеном?

\- Ты тоже смотрела этот фильм? - С улыбкой спросила у Мэй, припоминая себе эту отличную комедию, которую не раз просмотрела во время моей бытности подростком, а потом посмотрела на здоровяка, словно пытаясь его сравнить с актером. Нет, наш друг все-таки покрупнее этого актера будет. - Не, М-24 заслуживает только на свое имя. И мы его точно узнаем, - почувствовала, как на моих губах появилась улыбка, и мужчина, что уже начинал поддаваться грусти, легко улыбнулся в ответ. - Итак, раз провинившихся нет, то может кто-то хочет по своей воли остаться с детьми?

\- А много народу должно остаться? - С некоей грустью спросил Шинву, получая тычок под ребра от Эшлин. - За что?

\- За все хорошее.

\- Нет, не много, - быстро ответила рыжику. - Посидеть только, да в случае чего, если проснутся, молока подогреть. Есть желающие? Может кто-то устал?

\- Я бы остался, - вызвался Джин-Хо. - Мне опыт нужен. Только не один, - тут же добавил он, и понять его можно было. Я бы тоже опасалась остаться с тройкой детей в одиночестве, тем более не смекая многого в уходе за ними.

\- Сын, что это значит? - Мэй, прищурившись, посмотрела на него. - Я скоро стану бабушкой?

\- Не сейчас, - почти сразу же парень выставил перед собой ладони в защитном жесте. - В планах через три года и четыре месяца.

\- Какой четко спланированный план, - изогнул бровь Раэль.

\- Ты, кстати, тоже можешь остаться.

\- Почему это? - удивленно спросил Раэль.

\- Ну, мамочка тоже может подарить мне брата или сестричку, - пояснил Джин-Хо. - А у тебя опыта еще меньше, чем у меня.

\- Я тоже остаюсь, - твердо посмотрел на Франкенштейна глава клана Кертье.

\- Та-ак... - Меня, конечно, радовало что наши гости так охотно желают приобщиться к процессу воспитания и получать новый опыт, но нужно было выбрать им кого-то еще в подмогу, кто хоть мало-мальски привык к нраву наших с Франкенштейном детей. Потому и быстро перевела взгляд с парней на нашу разношерстную толпу. - Кто-то еще может хочет? - Лудис как-то настороженно на меня посмотрел и уже начал подносить руку, но услышав Розарию, тот резко поменял мнение.

\- Лудис, не смей, - благородный немного смущенно спрятал ладонь в карман джинс.

\- Раджек желает остаться, - тихо, но отчетливо сказал Ноблесс, спускаясь по ступенькам нашего кампера, и Гарда вместе с Розарией быстро поднялись чтобы освободить ему путь. Рейзел кивнул им и встал в строй.

\- Ну, развлекайтесь, - Мэй тоже не имела ничего против решения своего сына и Раэля. - Ну-с, где эта пыточная лестница? Идемте скорее, используем ее на самых древних и выносливых.

\- Мэй-Мэй, постой, - я поймала девушку за плечо, прежде чем она успела куда-то убежать. - Мы не пойдем пешком.

\- Да. Все садимся в камперы, загоним машины на круглосуточную стоянку и доберемся на метро, - организаторским тоном добавил Франкенштейн. - Возвращаемся тоже на метро, и делаем тут привал на ночь. Водить ночью, после целого дня блуждания по городу, будет слишком опасно.

\- Метро? Что это?

\- Метро - интересная вещь, - с готовностью развернулась Мэй к Раэлю. - Спускаешься под землю на лифту, на выходе получаешь лопату или кирку, карту подземки и начинаешь прорубать ход в нужном направлении. Все золото и алмазы, что найдешь, сдаешь государству.

\- Ты никуда не пойдешь! - Раэль схватил ее за руку, но девушка выдернула ее.

\- Да ладно тебе, это интересно.

\- Она пошутила, - пояснил Джин-Хо и, как только Кертье расслабился, добавил - в римском метро нет золота.

\- Ребята, не мучайте уже так Раэля, - я улыбнулась Кертье, решив его поддержать. Ему сегодня итак будет несладко, учитывая нездоровое влечение Виктории поджигать именно его. При нас с Франкенштейном она, конечно, держится, но что будет когда нас не будет предположить не берусь. - Римское метро оно такое, каждый раз когда хотят начать копать путь для второй ветки натыкаются на работу для археологов.

\- Но зато там намного безопаснее, чем в автобусах. Нету стольких воришек, - задумчиво кивнул Франкенштейн. Мэй, заметив, что Раэль снова собирается что-то сказать, быстро заговорила сама:

\- Ну что, мчимся на стоянку и на экскурсию? Время идет. Гоу-гоу, народ!

\- Умная мысля! Всех попрошу занять места согласно купленным билетам, - стоило мне увериться что окружающие мою шутку поняли, повернулась к Раэлю и Джин-Хо. - А те, кто вызвался сидеть с детьми, милости попрошу в мой кампер, - предвкушающе ухмыльнулась, и почувствовала волну эмоций страха и опаски не только от адресатов, но и от тех, кто обычно эмоциями такого рода не грешит. - Проведу коротенький инструктаж насчет опеки над детьми.

\- Парни, удачи вам, - Мэй улыбнулась Раэлю и сыну и, взяв под руку Бенго, потащила его за собой.

\- Мы справимся, - растеряв уверенность обратился Джин-Хо к Кертье.

\- Это всего лишь дети, - пожал плечами благородный.

\- Ох, ну вы только попробуйте не справиться. Головой отвечаете, буквально, - такая неуверенность от наших нянек была для меня недопустима. Нужно было немного настроить на волну ответственности, даже если придется - страхом. Но не без объяснений, конечно, я же не совсем отбитая. - Ладно, идем, покажу вам что, где и почему. И немного введу в курс дела насчет того, что нужно делать в случае ЧП, - пропустила парней в кампер, сама тут же заходя внутрь, захлопывая за собой дверь. Путь на парковку слишком далеким не будет, а рассказать им нужно многое. А после, естественно, навести небольшой марафет, после того как провалялась на ступеньках пантеона. В конце-концов, нас ждет веселый вечер!


	93. Часть 91

Все что я хотела сделать до того, как приедем на паркинг - успела. Дети были вымотаны, и как только я заглянула к ним наверх то просто умилилась от картинки тихо-мирно посапывающих белокурых ангелочков. Конечно, ангелочков только пока спят. И хоть я искреннее сомневалась в том, что они проснутся ночью, но инструктаж парням сделала. Показала в каком шкафу "спрятан" холодильник, строго проинструктовала об температуре еды и напитков, подготовила им наш с Франкенштейном сбор трав, который мы детям подавали в качестве чая, но кроме того было молоко и сок. Трудностей у них не должно было возникнуть, так как на кухне была небольшая микроволновка, а с благородными был Джин-Хо. Даже показала им из чего делать еду, если окажется что малютки мало того, что проснуться, так еще и захотят есть. Но сильно не углублялась в этот вопрос, просто указала благородным на куриный бульон и отварную морковь, брокколи, и другие овощи, сказав сделать пюре. Ну, думаю что Джин-Хо в приспособлениях по типу мультиварки разбирается, а то когда я спросила о микроволновке он посмотрел на меня так, словно готовился оскорбиться.

Так что с чистой совестью я быстро юркнула под душ. Несмотря на наступление ночи было тепло. Я бы сказала больше - именно ночью температура была адекватная, не то что эта сковородка за дня. Вот где можно проводить ночной образ жизни без никаких сомнений! Потому и прикид у меня был соответствующий - сумочка, зеленое, легкое платице и черные шпильки. Без излишеств, с минимальным количеством макияжа, оделась я как на простую прогулку в парк. По сути, нас тоже ждала просто прогулка - вечером, да по барам. Остальные тоже долго не возились, так что оставив наши домики на колесах мы направлялись к метро уже спустя пару минут.

Правда, в метро у нас с Франкенштейном произошла некоторая шутливая ссора. Началось все, как неудивительно, с моего наряда. Уж не знаю чем это платьице не понравилось любимому, но в итоге, все сошлось на том, что почти все время я убегала от любимого, чтобы не попасть в его загребущие ручонки. Еще порвет или дезинтегрирует силушками контракта и плакало мое платье. Когда мы вышли из метро, эти перебежки продолжались, правда, наученная горьким опытом, когда меня Раймонд чуть не сдал на руки этому извергу, я просто ловко петляла между членами нашей компании, прячась у них за спинами, не особенно где-либо задерживаясь. Пока я так бегала, успела заметить, что какие бы я изворотливые маршруты не придумывала, в том числе и под ладонями взявшихся за руки Суйи и Урокая, блондин повторял мой маршрут с маниакальной точностью. Ну и конечно, не могла не заметить огонька азарта в его глазах. Я понимала, ребячество это, но разве это было так важно, если я чувствовала что смешки, которые то и дело вырывались из груди, были искренними?

\- Потерпите, мы скоро придем, - первой не выдержала Мэй, делая нам замечание, смеясь, - и пока мы испанскую лестницу будем изучать - вы под ней уединитесь.

\- Вот еще! - В любом другом случае я бы, возможно, и попыталась как то ответить на такой намек на интим, возможно бы и огрызнулась, но сейчас у меня было слишком хорошее настроение. Зато с каким-то злорадным удовлетворением заметила как покраснели Лудис и Такео, возле которых я прошмыгнула змейкой. - Я сегодня неприступна! Так просто не сдамся!

\- Боже мой, их игры еще интереснее брачных игр животных, - с плохо скрываемым восторгом сказал Родерик, на что Музака его только хлопнул по плечу явно слишком панибратски, чем мог бы этого желать благородный.

\- Скажи еще раз и громче и они станут тебя использовать как грушу для тренировок.

\- Папа! - Эшлин задрала голову, недовольно смотря на оборотня. Гарда только со вздохом покачала головой. Я на эти переговоры этих бывших, прости господи, Лордов, внимания не обращала никакого. Вместо этого я с энтузиазмом подбежала к каменным перилам, чуть не перевесившись через них. Спас меня, как ни странно, Франки, хитро сумевший воспользоваться моей слабостью ввиду небольшого сбоя с равновесием, и ловко ухватил рукой за талию. Пф, да я вывернусь из этого "захвата" на раз-два.

\- Мы уже близко! Смотрите!

Мой пальчик стремился указать всем на то, что бросалось в глаза издалека. А именно - тоненькая тропинка внизу, по которой нужно было спуститься по склону, и которая вела к церкви. А от самой церкви простиралась лестница - множество ступенек, которые разъединялись, а потом соединялись в небольшие балкончики, чтобы в итоге соединиться в широкую лестницу. Почти у нее подножья был фонтан, где туристы спасались от жары. Но и не мало их было на самой лестнице - они сидели на ступеньках, делали фотографии, собирались в кучки для того чтобы что-то обсудить или банально перекусить и выпить пива. Ближе к фонтану бегали детишки, размахивая световыми мечами и другими игрушками, что продавались напротив фонтана. Вся площадь гудела, но это был приятный гам - смесь разных языков, смех, музыка и общая атмосфера конца дня и наступления вечерней поры расслабления и танцев. И мне как никогда хотелось сейчас влиться в эту толпу и хоть на один вечер вкусить этот вкус простой жизни с простыми развлечениями. И конечно же, показать эту простую жизнь остальным. Ведь что наши дезертиры Союза, что Лукедонские гости, все смотрели на это с недюжинным удивлением, заинтересованностью и нетерпением. Нетерпением чтобы влиться в эту странную людскую реку и почувствовать себя частью этого человеческого мира. Единственные, кто оставался умеренно спокойными, это школьники и наши гости. Правда, это не мешало Санву оказывать всячески свой энтузиазм.

\- Посмотри какой интересный фонтан, - потянула Мэй Бенго за рукав футболки.

\- Похож на... - он склонил голову набок, - лодку.

\- А людей сколько, - Мэй довольно обвела толпу взглядом. - Как бы не потерялся никто. Давайте условимся, если потерялись, то ищем среди голов ту, что выше всех тянется вверх и идем к ней. То есть к нему, - Мэй сложила ладошки вместе и улыбнулась Родерику, от чего я только головой покачала.

\- Ребята, просто стараемся идти толпой, - улыбнулась Мэй, чтобы она не подумала что я чем-то осуждаю ее план и только чудом услышала бормотание Родерика, который стоял позади девушки, о маяках. - Перед таким количеством народа другие толпы расступаться будут, - я уверенно подходила к церкви, держа наготове фотоаппарат. - Кто здесь отважен достаточно чтобы сделать мне с Франки фото? - Повернулась к остальным, шкодливо улыбаясь. Уж знаю, как мы успели всех достать за время нашего путешествия сюда на метро.

\- Я могу, - Юна подняла руку и тут же подошла к нам, делая снимки в разных позах и ракурсах. Постепенно, когда я уверилась, что запечатлено все, что я желала, к нашему фото стали присоединяться и другие - Ноблесс, Розария с Лудисом под ручку, Музака и Родерик, всячески корча рожицы. Единственными, кто не присоединился еще к нам, были Мэй и Бенго. И если стрелка я еще могла понять, так как нашего Такео затянул Тао, то вот почему Мэй еще не с нами я искреннее недоумевала. Неужели они из-за урезанного состава своей группы чувствовали себя чужими между нами? Не дело это, нужно исправлять.

\- Мэй, что вы там стоите, шепчетесь как девицы на выданье? - Подмигнула Санву и Бенго. - Айда к нам пока школьники расщедрились на фотосессию!

\- Ой-ой, нам еще год всего остался, - тут же возразил Шинву, что вместе с Ик-Ханом и Эшлин подсказывали Юне как будет лучше делать фотки. Остальные, в том числе и Суйи, зачислялись к толпе позирующих, притом юная айдол старательно подсказывала, тоном строгой учительницы, Регису и Сейре в каких позах те будут смотреться лучше на получившихся снимках. Благородные, должна признать, были старательными учениками, и после парочки подсказок смотрелись так, будто совсем недавно сошли с подиума. Какой-то полный мужчина, что проходил мимо нашей компании, и вовсе так засмотрелся на Сейру, что чуть себе шеи не свернул. Правда, когда я увидела как благородной было неуютно от этого взгляда, и как на ее мордашке нарисовалась тоска, мной сразу овладело желание догнать этого мужика, и помочь ему в этом не хитром деле.

\- Если я не могу сделать рожки Родерик-ниму, то это не интересно, - хохотнула Мэй, отвлекая меня от размышлений о том, с каким звуком щелкнула бы шея этого незадачливого туриста.

\- А мы его усадим! - Со смешком сказала я, не затягивая с исполнением такого обещания и дернув Родерика за руку, добилась того, что он, потеряв равновесие, упал на колени. - Глянь, Мэй, как удобно, тут не только рожки получаться!

\- Лорд на коленях, - Мэй во все глаза смотрела на него. - Прямо как в самых смелых фантазиях... Фантазиях Франкенштейна! - Расхохотавшись, она подбежала к Родерику, чтобы обнять со спины за шею и широко улыбнуться в камеру. - Ребята, давайте на память.

\- В моих?! - Возмущению блондина не было предела, я же просто стояла возле него и откровенно смеялась. Е-Рановцы, что-то быстро между собой обсудив, устроили фотоаппарат на каменном ограждении и быстро подскочили к нам, занимая смешные позы и отсчитывая вслух.

\- Три, два, улыбка! - Шинву крикнул так громко, что соседняя кучка туристов стала оглядываться.

\- Юна, посмотри, у меня волосы в кадре хорошо лежат? - С волнением спросил девушку Бенго, приглаживая прическу. - Не растрепались?

\- Вы лучше всех. Спасибо за все, - шепнула Мэй Родерику, а потом посмотрела на всех нас по очереди. - А давайте Родерик-ним обнимет Франкенштейна? Ну пожалуйста! Мне нужна такая фотография для Фланеля. Он будет в восторге, - Мэй, с маньячным блеском в глазах, потерла ладошки после того, как еще секунду назад выпрямилась и махала ладошкой туристам. Такое ее отношение к нашим приключениям мне, конечно, нравилось, но... Франкенштейн в восторге от фотографии с Родериком? Губы растянулись в улыбке, кажется, нас ждет нечто уморительное.

\- Мэй, тебе недостаточно портрета? - Бенго явно не поддерживал этой идеи.

\- Подарков мало не бывает, - она серьезно посмотрела на Бенго, а я прикрыла ладошкой рот, чтобы максимально сдержать смешок. Правда, это именно возвращать им Мэй, так что я не уверенна, что он не нервный просто-напросто. - Ты представляешь как сильно он будет нас отчитывать за уход?!

\- Что нужно, чтобы вас задобрить? - от предстоящей перспективы Бенго вспотел, побледнел и прямым вопросом обратился к ученому. Франкенштейн, явно растеряно посмотрел на своих гостей, а потом на меня, но в ответ я только отмахнулась. Пускай подумает сам, в конце-концов, почти ничем они не отличаются друг от друга, даже несмотря на то, что миры, как и истории их - разные. Ученый вздохнул, задумался, и скривился.

\- Пожалуй, фото с бывшим Лордом будет достаточно.

\- Я знал, злыдень! - Родерик поднялся, отряхивая колени. - Знал, что однажды ты дозреешь.

\- Господи, я буду снимать, - мне удалось выдавить это сквозь смех, правда, с трудом.

\- Бенго, ущипни меня, - пораженная происходящим Мэй, смотрела то на Родерика, то на Франкенштейна.

\- Я сам не верю.

\- Ну Франя, иди к папочке! - Родерик раскинул объятья, а я согнулась от смеха, мотая головой в стороны и осознав, насколько наивным было решение снять это собственноручно, передала фотоаппарат Эшлин. В конце-концов, она только сдержанно хохотала, а нам нужно ТАКИЕ кадры снять максимально качественно, так как это будут уникальные фото. Нужно чтобы каждый кадр был четким, а не смазанным, как мог бы быть из-за моих трясущихся от смеха рук. Думается мне, ни в каких других мирах подобных фото сыскать не получиться. Франкенштейн стоял с подергивающимся веком. Рейзел, обеспокоенно наблюдал за этим когда к нему подошел Музака.

\- Да он спятил... Франкенштейн же его потом на опыты пустит, - в ответ на это Ноблесс только кивнул. Пользуясь заминкой Франки, я поймала его за руку, слишком сильно желая знать, что же ему такое гениальное в голову пришло. Любимый тоже понял, с какой целью я его хватанула за ладонь, и сделал некотором роде, чистосердечное признание.

_С того, что я помню, тот Франкенштейн не ровно к тебе дышит. И насколько могу судить по себе - точно так же, как я, ревнует. Потому, возможно его действительно удовлетворит картина страданий своего противника. Я готов пойти на это, чтобы уберечь тебя от конфликтов в том мире._

\- А ты отчаянный, ценю жертвенность, - я хотела это передать мысленно, но к своему стыду, отметила что сказала это вслух, а точнее - пробормотала. Но вроде как никто не обратил внимания. Вот и хорошо, мне же лучше, никому ничего не придется объяснять. Потому я только хмыкнула и повела любимого к бывшему Лорду благородных. - Иди-иди, раз решился.

Мэй с волнением наблюдала приложив ладошки к щекам. От Бенго я почувствовала эмоции калибра, близкого к отметке "неловко", что было по нем заметно, даже потоптался на месте. Я пыталась, конечно, не смеяться слишком громко, и прижимала кулак ко рту, но ключевое слово здесь - пыталась. Стоило мне посмотреть в лицо любимого, как из груди поднималась новая волна смеха. Впрочем, в этом получила поддержку М-24 и Урокая, что тоже хохотали над этой ситуацией, но тише. Франкенштейн же выглядел так, будто ему предложили съесть самую худшую гадость в мире, причем предложили так, что отказаться особой возможности нет. Он расставил руки, словно для объятий но больше это походило на позу мученика, готового к распятию на кресте. Оба блондины сделали шаг навстречу друг другу и крепко обнялись. Бывший Лорд вжался своей щекой в щеку ученого, от чего последний еще сильнее скривился, бормоча проклятия, но послушно позировал Эшлин, даже не подумав притворяться, что он рад подобному повороту.

\- С таким фото нас простят?

\- Не думаю, - почесал затылок на вопрос Мэй, Бенго. - Но это надолго его застопорит, у нас будет возможность сбежать, - Мэй рассмеялась и сложив руки на плечо Бенго, наблюдала за эмоциями Франкенштейна и Родерика. Первый, как только получил подтверждение от Эшлин, что снимки вышли удовлетворительными, отстранился так быстро, как смог, и к моему огромному удовлетворению, почти сразу стал отвешивать подзатыльники улюлюкающему бывшему Лорду. Почему я была такой картиной удовлетворена? Потому что у них уже не было той ненависти, что была в начале отношений. Не спорю, подколки и распускание рук было, и за этим я могла наблюдать прямо сейчас, но было в этом что-то совсем другое, нежели вражда. Какая-то снисходительность к своему оппоненту, смирение... Далеко в этом было к тем же подзатыльникам между, например, мной и М-24, но это и не удивительно, учитывая, что Родерика Франкенштейн терпеть не мог всеми фибрами своей души. Когда-то, но уже не теперь. И это меня радовало, даже несмотря на то, что Родерика мне тоже иногда хотелось повесить. Потому что терпеть неприкрытую вражду под крышей своего дома для меня было бы невыносимо. Насмотревшись на эту картину власть, я без сомнений решила двигать дальше и жестом поманила всех за собой, вприпрыжку сбегая по ступенькам.

\- Ольга, ноги себе все сломаешь, - Франкенштейн попытался достучаться до меня, но я только в ответ ехидно рассмеялась. Подумаешь, с бывшим Лордом сфоткался, это не причина снова трансформироваться в зануду.

\- Да что со мной... Блять! - мне удалось почти подбежать к балкончику, но я захотела развернуться к Франкенштейну. Только вот я забыла маленькую деталь - я шпильках, и в такой обуви, пафосно разворачиваться на пятке - так себе идейка. Потому я и подвернула ногу, ожидаемо хлопаясь на колени. А потом и вовсе с неприкрытым раздражением посмотрела на приближающегося блондина - Ты накаркал!

\- Ольга, - после этого вздоха, что не иначе, как чудом, мне удалось услышать, милый подбежал ко мне. И неудивительно, что услышать его сложно было, вокруг был такой гул голосов, что мама не горюй. По хищным глазам Франкенштейна, я увидела что тот решил как раз этим и воспользоваться. - Будешь рыдать из-за стертых коленок? Мне показалось, что ты кровь, наоборот, любишь.

\- Так то в постели и на улице совсем разные вещи, - от его слов я немного возмутилась и обиделась, потому и ответная колкость вышла совсем не в мою пользу.

\- О, так ты не волнуйся, - Франкенштейн присел передо мной, не больно щелкнув по носу. - Как появится возможность, я тебе устрою стертые коленки с приятной причиной, - картина подобного чуть ли не автоматично появилась у меня перед глазами и я почувствовала, как предательски краснею.

\- Изверг, - услышав смешок, ожидаемо надулась. Было ясно как при солнечной погоде, что со мной дразнятся, зная, что в ближайшем времени у нас близости не предвидится. Любимый вытащил из моей сумочки ватные диски и антисептик, продолжив эту тему.

\- А вот потом, когда твои коленки будут краше вот этого, - блондин показал как на моих коленях уже все медленно заживает, хоть я и свернула свою регенерацию, чтобы не смущать людей видом на глазах затягивающихся царапин. - Вот тогда будешь ходить в коротеньких юбочках, чтобы и другие увидели.

\- Франкенштейн! - Прошипела я на него, смотря как тот тихо и ехидно смеется, не переставая протирать царапины. Знает же как я отношусь к подобной демонстрации подвигов в постели и нарочно дразнит!

\- Хорошо-хорошо. Будешь демонстрировать не раны, а пластыри с машинками, что мы для детишек купили, - я не ответила, а только грозно нахмурилась, заметив смешинки в глазах Франкенштейна, и тут же почувствовала на себе взгляд. К нам приближались Кира и Юна, и девушка, заметив мое хмурое выражение лица тут же заволновалась.

\- Ольга? Что-то случилось? Может мы с Кирой можем помочь?

\- Наверное по детям скучает, - подколол меня оборотень, заметив по лыбе Франки что у нас был разговор далеко не о детях. И к моему удивлению, решил меня сдать этому изуверу окончательно. - Думаю, лучше всего мы Ольге поможем, если отправим вместе с Франкенштейном к камперам.

\- Я в порядке, в порядке, - быстро поднялась на немного дрожащих ногах, ткнула ладошкой по ребра Франкенштейна, что уже явно хотел согласиться на такой вариант, правда сменив маршрут и вместо этого отчалить в гостиницу, и улыбнулась. - Идем дальше!

Беспардонно подхватила Киру и Юну за ладони и потянула их за собой, преодолевая следующий лестничный пролет. А этот белобрысый дьявол если хочет - догонит нас. Правда, не далеко убежала. От знакомой мелодии я замерла как в землю врытая и мои спутники, соответственно. Это было действительно, как волшебство, поэтому я как в тумане отправилась туда, откуда доносились нотки "Аллилуйя", заметив парня локальной наружности, что со старанием играл это на гитаре.

\- Ну все, теперь она станет продюсером, - хмыкнула Мэй, которая подошла чуть ближе к нам, и я имела возможность ее услышать, - станет продвигать таланты.

\- Но поет он неплохо, - добавил Бенго.

\- Я думала ты кроме джаза ничего не воспринимаешь.

\- Джаз успокаивает. Другая музыка мне тоже нравится.

\- Смотри на нее, - я чуть ли не осязаемо почувствовала взгляд на спине. - Слишком долго любуется. Франкенштейн начнет ревновать.

\- Ничего я не.. Не этот, - это заявление меня чуть смутило. Чтобы хоть немного оправдать свое залипание возле парня, что уже заканчивал эту песню я подкинула ему парочку купюр, не особо смотря, сколько. Но вот парень посмотрел, и округлил глаза. Упс, значит много. Но ничего, может я тут просто высоко музыку ценю? Паренек подмигнул мне и но не сбился ни с ритма ни со слов и прекрасно и достойно допел песню. Но почти сразу же стал петь следующую песню и я снова остановилась, подпевая, хоть особо текста я не знала, лишь парочку слов. - Лашате ми канта-аре, - хихикнула, понимая, что должно быть, слишком глупо сейчас улыбаюсь, но взглянула на оборотня и Юну, чтобы увериться, не только ли я в таком приподнятом настроении. Потому и заметила, как Кира не сводит глаз с гитарного грифа.

\- Похоже песня подходит под ощущения Кирилла, - Франкенштейн, встав у меня за спиной чуть ли не вплотную, хмыкнул, а я, широко раскрыв глаза, стала смотреть то на певца, то на Киру. Ведь действительно, Кирилл смотрит так, словно только ждет, что ему в руки дадут гитару. Парень-музыкант без проблем понял мои переглядки и уже хотел передать гитару, как Кира стал сопротивляться, покраснев и смутившись.

\- Не буду я играть, я никогда не... Я не помню как играть.

\- Кира, ну попробуй, - мягким тоном настояла на идее своего любимого.

\- Я бы так хотела послушать как ты играешь, - таким же тоном отозвалась Юна.

\- Пожалуйста. Хочешь Бенго на колени встанет? - к нам присоединилась Мэй, как всегда, обескураживая своими предложениями. Но стрелок, явно к этому привыкший, с улыбкой покачал головой.

\- Давай-давай, Кира, - кивнула ему на уличного музыканта и ему уже не оставалось ничего другого как подчиниться. Неудивительно, со всех сторон ведь насели. Оборотень сел на ступеньке возле парня, правильно взяв гитару в руки, но казалось бы, на этом его умения закончились. Но парнишка показал ему аккорды к песни, которую тот играл и спустя пару минут попыток у оборотня получилось сыграть. Да и не просто сыграть, а довольно хорошо, чисто, почти безошибочно. Музыкант хлопал в ладоши, удерживая ритм и пел, а Кира смотрел на свои руки ошеломленно, но с удовлетворенной улыбкой.

\- Сколько у него скрытых умений, - Мэй потерла руки и я повернула к ней голову, смотря с улыбкой. Точно, она же не знает о его прошлом. Но что-либо объяснить я не успела, в наш разговор вмешались.

\- Будешь экспериментировать над М-21, когда вернемся? - Сказал более утвердительно, чем вопросительно, Бенго.

\- Ага.

\- Мне уже жаль его, - хмыкнул М-24 наблюдая с улыбкой за игрой друга. Мой взгляд снова приковал играющий Кира, что уже почти закончил играть эту песню. Но наш штатный оборотень словно не замечал как музыкант протянул руку, желая вернуть свою гитару, и его пальцы жадно, будто боясь не успеть, уверенными движениями запорхали по гитарном грифе. Сначала я даже не могла это назвать песней, звуки были негармоничными, словно он настраивал гитару, но потом появился ритм. Какой-то смутно знакомый ритм. Прислушалась, пытаясь понять, но когда игра Киры стала увереннее, и мелодия близилась к припеву, я почувствовала как удивление отображается на моем лице, а губы, словно не по моей воли, начинают петь:

\- Атас! Эй, веселей, рабочий класс!

\- Какая интересная песня, - услышала я Мэй, но даже не посмотрела в ее сторону. Я упрямо пыталась и дальше подпевать, но слов слишком хорошо не знала, потому и в некоторые моменты получалось только мычание. Когда оборотень уже закончил играть, он отдал улыбчивому музыканту гитару, а Франкенштейн подкинул ему еще пару купюр и мы дружно двинулись вниз.

\- И каково это было, Кирилл, стариной тряхнуть? - С усмешкой спросила его, смотря как оборотень ошарашенно смотрит на свои руки. Даже не представляю, что он думает прямо сейчас, а эмоции, что от него исходили, были так смешаны, что я не пыталась их даже прощупать, чтобы что-то понять.

\- Странно, - серьезно ответил Кира, выйдя из ступора и приобняв Юну, благодарно улыбаясь мне. - Но приятно.

\- Ты такая хорошая, - протянула Мэй с умилением, а я в ответ только покраснела, и немного отвернулась от нее, смутившись. - Франкенштейн, надеюсь ты её ценишь, иначе я заберу её к себе. У нас есть кому оценить её по достоинству, - последнюю фразу она тихонько прошептала в сторону, но мы с Франкенштейном ее, конечно, услышали. Любимый не растерялся, и быстро приобнял меня за талию, смотря на Мэй с улыбкой.

\- Нашу Олю я очень ценю, и не позволю никому забрать, - тот склонился, словно для поцелуя на который я уже приготовилась, но вместо этого почувствовала на ушной раковине зубы. От неожиданности вскрикнула и поймала себя за ухо, со смешком убегая от него, не желая попасть под раздачу его укусов. - Никому не отдам! - После этого крика он с азартом побежал следом. Увы, ловкости мне не хватило, так как дорогу загородила какая-то пожилая пара, и Франки меня все-таки поймал. А потом и вовсе, нагло перекинул через плечо и побежал вниз по лестнице, приближаясь к фонтану.

\- Будешь кусаться - сама сбегу! - Не сдержавшись, крикнула ему в ответ, колотя кулаками блондина по спине, но чувствовала, что на губах появилась улыбка. Черт, спалилась, а так хотела напугать. Правда, очень скоро мне стало уже не до смеха, когда я поняла что возле фонтана мы остановились просто чтобы подождать других, и что отпускать меня не собираются. - Франкенштейн, пусти меня, - голос уже растерял веселые нотки, наоборот, прибавилось в нем возмущения.

\- Не пущу, - упрямо ответил блондин, положив мне руку на спину. Словно я вообще ничего не вешу. - Тебя тут похищать собрались. Не пущу, не отдам.

\- Ну Фра-а-аня, - жалобно протянула, но довольно быстро смекнула, что эффекта это не дает. Со вздохом приняла решение, что проще будет с ним в этом споре согласиться, чтобы обрести уже свободу перемещений. - Ладно-ладно. Никуда я от тебя не сбегу, параноик старый.

\- Что-что? Кажется я не расслышал концовки.

\- Говорю, никуда не сбегу от тебя любимого!

Такая "хитрая" манипуляция возымела эффект и мои ноги снова встретились с бренной землей. Поправила первым делом немного задравшееся платье, посмотрела с немым упреком на Франкенштейна, что ухмылялся мне с издевкой, и ели сдержалась от того, чтобы показать ему фигу, а не то и чего похуже. Ну-ну, ничего, он еще у меня попляшет. Быстренько оглянувшись по сторонам, заметила что Бенго и Мэй в сторонке о чем-то переговариваются, неподалеку от них шли М-24, Кира и Юна, приближаясь к фонтану, где мы с любимым остановились, а остальная компания дружной толпой спускается с последних ступенек лестницы.

\- Эй, ребята! - помахала рукой в сторону Мэй и Бенго, а потом и остальным, подзывая к себе. - Идем во-он в тот бар. Заказываем что душа пожелает. Е-Рановцы, - мой строгий взгляд метнулся к школьникам. - Только безалкогольное. Регис, тебя это тоже касается.

\- А Рея и Рая? - немного возмущенно спросил Шинву.

\- А они, рыжик, взрослые уже, - сказала, как отрезала, наблюдая у Шинву легкую обиду. Но ничего, он ведь понимает, кому и сколько в самом деле лет.

\- Идем! Родерик-ним, а вам разрешают пить алкоголь? - обеспокоилась Мэй.

\- Еще бы мне пытались запретить! - Годро поднял голову Родерик, но почти тут же опустил, когда получил от меня профилактический подзатыльник.

\- Если ужрешься как свинья - поедешь сразу домой, в Лукедонию, - как будто ни в чем не бывало сказала, смотря перед собой. Впереди маячил бар, позади были смешки, гул разговоров и даже редкие спорящие голоса, но я чувствовала себя в этой обстановке умиротворенно. Глаза стали закрываться сами по себе, словно я хотела лучше ко всему прислушаться, но мою ладошку поймали, и я только улыбнулась, посмотрев на любимого. Наконец-то, смогу расслабиться не в тайне от любимого, а вместе с ним. И пусть только попробует занудствовать! Я в гневе страшна.

_Хо, это я знаю не понаслышке_ , - мою ладонь ободряюще сжали и я не нашла что на это ответить.


	94. Часть 92

Не долго думая мы с Франкенштейном быстро шмыгнули в тот бар, который себе присмотрели в самом начале. Это было вполне приличное заведение, эдакая кофейня и бар в одном. Как только мы указали бармену на нашу группу, столпившуюся возле фонтана, парнишка побледнел, скуксился и не долго думая, позвал менеджера, которой оказалась миловидная женщина лет где-то тридцати-тридцати пяти. Обрисовали ситуацию, спросили, будет ли возможность завалиться тут всей толпой и конечно, хватит ли им алкоголя. Не без дополнительной оплаты непредвиденного труда, конечно. Брюнетка посмотрела на нас критичным взглядом, заверила что места и напитки будут, причем первоклассные. Мадам доказала нам, что она исполнительная, так как всего после одного ее предложения на итальянском персонал засуетился, и я заметила как те открывают большие панорамные двери с видом на фонтан, соединяя столики на воздухе и в заведении в один большой, и стали доносить еще стулья. Сектор с диванчиками, что больше напоминал уютную кофейню, и в это время не пестрил посетителями, был свободен для посещений других клиентов. Столики, что были сразу возле невидимой границы между кофейней и баром, придвинули ближе к территории, выделенной нам, тем самым давая немного приватности. Еще и небольшой танцпол увеличился за счет этих перемещений. Я обрадованно захлопала в ладоши, и оставила Франки разбираться тут дальше, а сама вприпрыжку ускакала на улицу.

Музака, Ноблессы и Гарда сидели на бортике фонтана, напротив них стояла сборная солянка с аристократов и модифицированных, что вели какую-то не то дискуссию, не то спор, а чуть в отдали стояли Бенго, Мэй и Ик-Хан с Шинву. Так-так, чувствую, там обсуждаются довольно интересные и потенциально опасные вещи. Для начала подошла к компании возле фонтанчика, указала в сторону бара, где столики были уже расставлены, а бармен бегал с официанткой, расставляя последние стулья и меню. Мой жест поняли, а тем кто не понял - объяснили, и народ, дружной толпой двинулся к бару. Я же стала тихо подходить к нашей другой компании со спины. Авось, услышу что-то интересное. Когда была уже довольно близко, услышала как Бенго, с недюжинным раздражением, рявкнул что-то по типу "занялся бы воспитанием". Хм, и от этого будем плясать!

\- Чьим воспитанием ты бы занялся? - с заинтересованно-невинной мордашкой спросила у стрелка, подойдя к нему сзади.

\- Да вот Бенго о детишках мечтает, о семье, - похлопав его по плечу пояснила Мэй. - Дочки, сыночки и все такое, - невольно вскинула брови, смотря на красного ни то от смущения, ни то от гнева, Бенго, а потом на Мэй и хмыкнула.

\- Идем, воспитатели, только вас ждем, - указала им на народ, что уже зашел в бар и спешно выбирал каждый себе место.

\- Чур я сижу рядом с Лордом, - заняла место Мэй влетая в бар, а мы уже спешно последовали за ней.

\- Наблюдай за ней, а то утащит его к нам в мир, - хмыкнув, посоветовал мне Бенго, от чего я фыркнула.

\- Да пусть забирает, - со смешком махнула рукой, правда потом задумалась, ощущая на себе недовольный взгляд бывшего правителя. Интересно, а ему, по сути, какая разница? Но нет, это же я буду Мэй домой "провожать", и в случае чего - именно я получу выволочку. - Хотя нет, меня потом ваш Франкенштейн четвертует, - теперь недовольных взглядов стало два. Любимый, видать, понадеявшись на исполнение моей "угрозы", тоже смотрел на меня безрадостно.

\- То есть мои страдания это нормально? - Недовольно проворчал Франкенштейн, получая от меня ободряющий поцелуй в щеку.

\- А ты просто никуда не денешься от этого расклада, - улыбочка, которой наградила любимого, была ехидной.

\- Он с трудом выносит кота, - с легким вздохом сказал Бенго, потом ненадолго задумался. - Хотя может он ревнует? Мэй ведь носится с этим котом, как... - он стал накручивать прядь волос на палец. - Он теперь для неё на первом месте, а уже потом босс.

\- Это очень просто проверить, Бенго, - повернулась к стрелку, возле которого сидела, сложив ладони на сведенных в кучку коленях. Со стороны это могло выглядеть как флирт, но Франкенштейн не выглядел обеспокоенным, только недовольно бурчал что-то под нос, нецензурно поминая Родерика, и всю его родословную до седьмого колена. - Как он, к примеру, относиться к Пушку? Или Пушинке? Не знаю как вы ее в конце-концов назвали.

\- Это оказалась девочка, поэтому из Пушка переименовалась в Пушинку, - Бенго взглянул на ученого. - Хорошо относится, с заботой. Она как-то выбралась однажды и слопала кое-какие его бумаги и парочку телефонов, так к нам лучших ветеринаров города на вертолете доставляли. А когда М-21 пролил несколько капель на документы, - Бенго потянул за воротник словно ему стало очень душно. - М-21 надолго запомнит тот случай.

\- Хммм... Ну, тогда точно ревнует, - задумалась над этим вопросом, не смотря, что уже по сути, выдала вердикт, так как это могла быть и просто привязанность к конкретному питомцу, а потом просто махнула рукой. - Ну да ладно, кто этих старперов поймет, - я уже хотела рассмеяться, но Франкенштейн, сидящий рядом выразительно прокашлялся.

\- Милая, не забываешься ли ты?

\- Милый, не утрируй, - в тон ему отозвалась и подхватила меню, открывая на страничке с алкогольными напитками и коктейлями. - Давайте выбираем и начинаем гулянку! - Это уже крикнула всем в нашей разношерстной компании, что как раз расселась по местам.

\- Мне коктейль "Старпер", - попросила Мэй.

\- Такого нет, - с удивлением отметил Родерик, изучая меню, а я с намеком посмотрела на обоих блондинов и спрятала ухмылку за твердой обложкой меню.

\- Нет, но ведь можно придумать, - Санву склонила чуть голову вбок, задумавшись. - Например, ром. Смешать с вишневым соком.

\- И с гранатовым, - добавил Бенго.

\- И водки туда плеснуть, - загорелась Мэй, а я невольно прислушалась, уже представляя себе этот напиток. Что было удивительно, никакого отвращения эта картина у меня не вызывала.

\- Ананас, - не отставал снайпер. - И виски.

\- И на утро ты будешь чувствовать себя как настоящий старпер, - Мэй хлопнула ладонью по столу и расхохоталась. Не долго думая, я подозвала официантку, все это заказала, задав ей свои личные пропорции, чтобы не улететь после первого бокала. Девушка немного удивилась, но тем не менее кивнула, и я еще вдогонку попросила шампанское. Потом она прошлась дальше, вдоль нашего немаленького столика, довольно быстро собрав заказ. Напитки и закуски нам принесли довольно быстро, но всего, что заказали, не было. Например, шампанское я уже держала в ладонях, но над "Старпером" бармен все еще корпел, то и дело посматривая на карточку от официантки. Ну, дадим ему время, а пока что играем с тем, что есть. Подняла бокал, смотря на окружающих.

\- Ну что ребята? Выпьем за эту ночь! - Мэй привстала, чтобы стукнуться бокалами с Бенго, и выпив, присмотрелась к Родерику.

\- Может вам мало стакана? Давайте попросим бочку?

\- Да вот... - начал было нахохлившийся бывший Лорд, но осекся, встретившись взглядом со мной.

\- Ты продолжай, продолжай, - кивнула ему, улыбаясь, но глаза смотрели на блондина с серьезностью и строгостью. Интересно, насколько бывший Лорд борзый, чтобы вслух произнести то, что только что хотел сказать? - За родиной, небось, соскучился?

\- Я вас так понимаю, - Мэй с сочувствием похлопала мужчину по плечу. - Везде одни командиры. Раэль, Геджутель-ним. Помните как он вечно ворчал?! "Мой Лорд, так нельзя!", "Мой Лорд, так не до́лжно!", - передразнила она Ландегре. Чтож, по сути сейчас Геджутель вел себя примерно так же. Конечно, когда успевал увидеть Родерика, так как тот мастерски смывался, когда старший Ландегре появлялся в зоне его видимости. А вот Раскрею так не пилит... Но по сути, и не удивительно, Раскрея - не глупая девушка, и детство ей в мягкой точке не играет. Эти свои мысли, с недюжинным намеком я и хотела произнести, заранее ухмыльнувшись, но тут же дернулась и посмотрела в сторону бара. Оттуда доносились очень хорошо знакомая мне мелодия. Пускай Duele El Corazon нельзя было назвать какой-то симфонией столетия, по коже все равно пробежались мурашки. От атмосферы, что царила вокруг, от теплого воздуха, что залетал с улицы, от желания... Стремительно повернулась к Франкенштейну, посмотрев на него малость выжидательно.

\- Энрике, как же я давно не слышала эту песню! Идем танцевать, - интонация не была спрашивающей, поэтому любимый, ожидаемо растерялся, но выбора я ему не оставила, тут же поднимая его за рубашку на ровные ноги, давая отмашку бармену ладошкой. - Маэстро, громче! Ребята, давайте тоже в пляс!

Впрочем, я не озаботилась тем, чтобы посмотреть или услышать, обратил ли кто-то внимание на мой призыв. Цель у меня была чуть другая - любимый, как только оказался на танцполе, явно растерялся. Это было для меня удивительно - в Лукедонии-то никаких проблем с танцем не было. Или он растерян от откровенно танцевального трека? Плюнув на все это я приблизилась к нему танцевальным шагом, что можно было соотнести к чему-то среднему между ча-ча и самбо, а будучи вплотную, озаботилась тем, чтобы двигаться как можно более соблазнительно. Притом смотрела в глаза, но касаться себя не давала, пока не заметила, как блондин расслабился, и стал двигаться плавно. Когда была уверенность, что ко мне протягивают руку, чтобы закрутить в танце, а не чтобы стащить с танцпола за стол, охотно пошла на контакт. И чуть не распрощалась с сознанием, слыша громкие проклятия любимого. Но я постаралась не показывать какого-либо дискомфорта и с ухмылкой продолжила танцевать, уже все больше увлекая в это занятие Франкенштейна, у которого нет-нет, да проскальзывали мысли положительного характера.

Тот факт, что мы уже вовсю поглощены танцем, и что у меня на губах прочно обосновалась счастливая улыбка, я заметила только тогда, когда места на танцевальной площадке стало меньше. Музака вместе с Гардой мялись у самого края, будто не зная, что делать. И это представители расы, которая руководиться эмоциями? Неужели никому из них раньше в голову не приходило, что оторваться можно не только на поле боя? Впрочем, два представители совсем полярной расы, что, по идее, должна быть хладнокровна в любой ситуации, сейчас довольно уверенно рассекли танцпол. Лудис все еще был малость неуверенным в своих навыках, о чем говорило то, как он то и дело зыркает себе под ноги, но зато опыт Розарии, что благородная успела накопить во время вечеринок в Лукедонии, уравновесил этот их чудный дует. Ну, а то что в танце время от времени начинала вести ведьмочка, это не смотрелось плохо, скорее напротив. Я махнула рукой в сторону Гарды, и пользуясь случаем, что оборотни обратили на меня внимание - подмигнула Музаке. Самый сильнейший своей расы немного смущенно затупил, но потом до него, видимо, дошло, и он взял руку Гарды. Вел рыжую в танце он неуверенно, но неплохо как для новичка, посматривая то на нас с Франки, то на Розарию и Лудиса, пытаясь что-то из наших движений повторять.

Дальше наблюдать за оборотнями я не желала, наоборот, хотелось потанцевать с Франкенштейном и насладиться мгновением, но я вздрогнула от грохота. Повернув голову в сторону звука я могла лицезреть, как Родерик, что явно только что упал, пытался ни то отползти на четвереньках, ни то подняться. По сути, я уже хотела махнуть рукой на эту картину, но вдруг, краем глаза, увидела как его за шкирку поднимает какая-то рыжеволосая девушка. Это меня и удивило. Не то чтобы я считала, что у благородных нет права общаться со смертными, нет, но что-то в этой мадам меня настораживало. Я присмотрелась к ней внимательнее. Рыжие, ухоженные локоны. Короткое, до середины бедра, платице. Холеные ладошки. Накаченные руки и ноги с плавными изгибами тела. На туфельках держится уверенно. Очень, очень маленькая грудь. И большой, чуть ли не выдающийся кадык. Хо-хо, Родерику "повезло" со "спутницей" на сегодняшний вечер. Я поймала милого за ладонь, и пока тот закрутил мной в пируете, передала ему свои наблюдения. Тихий, коварный смешок мы разделили на двоих. Мы перевели взгляд на бывшего правителя Лукедонии, что послушно танцевал с этой "дамой", но покраснел как тот маков цвет.

На танцполе появились новые лица, а именно Ик-Хан с Эшлин и Шинву с Мэй. Что было интересно, обе новые пары старались не сильно отдаляться от Родерика, довольно успешно изображая увлечение танцем. Правда, вскоре пара Мэй и Шинву чуть ли не в открытую подошли к Родерику. Санву даже что-то там ему сказала, снова восстанавливая свой вид увлеченной танцем и общей атмосферой девушки. Это, конечно, могло быть интересным наблюдением, но сейчас меня интересовал только мой партнер и тот факт, что песня еще не доиграла до конца. А я желала выдавить из этой ситуации как можно больше. Запомнить каждую секунду общего счастья, запечатлеть ее у себя в памяти навечно, чтобы радоваться этим воспоминанием очень-очень долгое время.

Именно поэтому неудивительно было, что от Франки я ушла со счастливым смешком, стоило только песенке закончиться. От всех этих телодвижений и эмоций я почти осязаемо чувствовала, как вся раскраснелась. Срочно, очень срочно нужен туалет и спасительная вода из-под крана. Право слово, было ощущение, словно я не танцевала, а пол-литры уже выпила на одном дыхании. Интересно, а от этого бы Франкенштейн опьянел? А что, это действительно меня интригует. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы любимый и сегодня оставался в трезвенниках, хотелось, чтобы он расслабился. Не сразу нужно падать в крайность и ужраться в зюзю, но именно расслабиться! Я, конечно, знаю его лучше всех, но по той же причине знаю, что тот может заартачиться. А следовательно - мне нужно заручиться поддержкой кого-то не враждебно настроенного, но достаточно хитрого, чтобы...

Задумавшись, я в кого-то врезалась, и сейчас посмотрела на свою "жертву", которой оказался Родерик. Довольно удивительным был тот факт, что только что, врезавшись в него, я слегка оттолкнула его от Мэй, а не от той мадам-транс. Сама рыжая стояла сейчас возле Шинву, причем у обоих было донельзя удивленное выражение лица и держались они непозволительно близко, чуть ли не касаясь ладонями. Та-ак, меньше знаю - крепче сплю. А пока что стоит отметить, что Мэй является особой абсолютно подходящей мне для исполнения моего маленького, хитрого плана.

\- Мэй. Ты-то мне и нужна. Идем, - не обращая внимания ни на что, потянула девушку за локоть в сторону двери с табличкой "Bagno".

\- Родерик-ним, месть!! Кровавая месть! - театрально выла Мэй, повернувшись к бывшему Лорду, пока я вела ее в сортир, но стоило нам зайти, а двери - захлопнуться за нашими спинами, как лицо девушки сразу стало серьезно-деловитым. - Куда мы идем? Мы с Лордом еще не доиграли, это срочно?

\- А во что вы с ним играли? - я щелкнула включателем, чтобы мы тут не сидели в темноте и заперла дверь за Мэй на ключ. По сути, ни мне, ни ей темнота не помеха, но при приятном освещении лучше ведь. Не мешкая, открутила кран, набрала воды в ладони и плеснула себе на шею, блаженно выдохнув. Водичка, родная, холодная, как мое сердце до попадания. - А нужна мне ты срочно, у меня есть коварный план.

\- Ну мы импровизируем, - пожала Мэй плечами, отвечая на мой вопрос. - Что за коварный план?

\- Нужно как-то незаметно подмешать что-то алкогольное Франкенштейну в напиток, - ухмыльнулась, смотря в свое отражение, почти тут же слыша голос названного у себя в голове.

_Ну ты же понимаешь, что тебе за такое скрытничество прилетит? Причем, больно прилетит?_ \- нахмурилась, смотря на свое отражение, и ответила вслух, совсем не стесняясь Мэй.

\- Не бурчи, уже столетия не отрывался! - В ответ в голове только хмыкнули, а я заметила движения в отражении зеркала и тут же посмотрела на Санву.

\- Франкенштейн и алкоголь, - она выставила вперед ладони на манер весов. Одна ладошка уверенно поползла вниз, когда другая поднялась вверх и Мэй посмотрела мне в глаза через отражение. - Интересно на это поглядеть будет. Задача ясна, прошу разрешения приступить к ее выполнению!

\- Разрешаю, - с широкой улыбкой посмотрела на нашу гостю. Вот бы все так слушались и поддерживали! Хотя, грех мне жаловаться, все равно почти каждый потакает моим капризам в той или иной мере. - Я его сейчас снова потащу на танец, а ты в это время что-то намути. Но только чтобы это было по вкусу максимально нейтрально. Сумеешь?

\- А то! Я в этом спец, положись на меня.

\- Я знала, что ты не откажешь, - облегченно улыбнулась Мэй, а потом своему отражению. - Что же, начнем наш коварный план!

Тем временем...

_22:50_

\- Доктор Кромбель! Доктор Кромбель! - В просторной комнате царил полумрак, который развеивал свет от горящего камина. Даже из окон не падало никакого света, ни от луны, ни от фонарей. Словно тьма сгущалась в комнате по чьему-то велению. Девушка, что вбежала в эту комнату, бесцеремонно распахнув дверь, заозиралась, прищурив глаза, но потом просто со вздохом захлопнула за собой двери, но не тихо и аккуратно, а громко ею хлопнув. В освещенной части комнаты медленно появился мужчина, словно вынырнув из тьмы.

\- Стефани... Наглая ты девчонка. Я надеюсь у тебя веские основания вот так вот сюда врываться, - мужчина пригубил из стакана коричневую жидкость. Цепкий взгляд голубых глаз тут же отметил, как жидкость стекает по стенкам, не оставляя за собой никакого следа влаги. Снова виски. Она недовольно дернула губой и подошла ближе, чуть ли не насильно растягивая свои губы в улыбке. Никто не мог себе представить, как же ее бесило, что ее начальник преспокойно себе пьет, пока его подчиненные носятся как в жопу ужаленные!

\- Веские или нет - решать вам. Мне ребята из группы ЗИ передали новые материалы по назначенным объектам, - девушка поставила на кофейный столик тонкую папку с фотографиями, и почти тут же сдула с лица лезущую в лицо прядку.

\- ЗИ - это...? - Кромбель подхватил папку, удобно присаживаясь на мягкий и вычурный диван. Открыв ее, тот с интересом просматривал фотографии М-24, что со смешком смотрел на невысокую брюнетку с длинными, густыми волосами. Следующее фото было сделано, когда М-21 держал гитару, играя на ней, и показывая такие эмоции... Кромбель никогда не видел такого лица у этого экспериментального образца. Никакими опытами, какие бы они изощренные не были, он не смог добиться хоть чего-то, что можно было бы классифицировать не как гримасу боли, или приклеенную маску. И это было словно еще одним доказательством его проигрыша. Из невеселых мыслей его вырвал голос помощницы.

\- ЗИ Это группа, которую Вы собрали из агентов с зачищенной базы в Лондоне, Доктор, - больше поражения его злила только стоящая перед ним девушка. С первого дня их встречи она вела себя настолько пренебрежительно-нагло, что ученый волей-неволей сомневался в ее уме. Он был сильнее нее в разы, Стефани не обладала даже зачатками улучшений, он был выше нее в иерархии, да и банально старше, но та все равно не вела себя с ним, как полагалось подчиненной. Даже сейчас, она смотрела на него так, как можно смотреть на старика, что третий раз на дню спрашивает об одном и том же - со снисхождением и жалостью.

\- Доложи что у других групп, - со вздохом сказал мужчина, решая не обращать внимания на такую наглость. Это потом, когда он сможет собрать больше людей для своей армии, он сможет утихомирить несносную девчонку. Она еще будет приносить ему кофе с самым преданным видом, едва ли хвостиком не махая. Да и хвост приделать тоже не будет проблемой - в конце-концов, не станет же он себе отказывать в опытах? Но сейчас нужно было быть осторожным. Этот блондин был для него серьезной помехой. Кромбель мог поспорить на все, что было у него, хоть и азартным человеком он себя назвать не мог, что именно тот блондин, который уже раз превратил Юрия в кровавое решето, когда его подчиненный похитил какую-то девушку, приложил свои усилия к его смерти. А также и Айрис, Сигмы и Лесол. Четверка лучших на тот момент агентов исчезла по щелчку пальцев.

\- Группа, что мониторит особняк и школу, не может подобраться ближе, чем на расстояние километра, чтобы себя не обнаружить. Причем, двое из этой группы были убиты, как только у них появлялось намерения провести штурм. Эти территории охраняют довольно сильные противники, благородные, мы подозреваем что они - главы кланов.

\- Подозреваете? - Бровь Кромбеля взметнулась вверх и он недовольно посмотрел на Стефани. Обычно от такого его взгляда подчиненные сразу признавались во всех своих ошибках и стремились их исправлять. Эта же конкретная девушка и бровью не повела, с малость скучающим видом кивая головой и листая документы. Кромбель кивнул самому себе - как только он возьмется за ее модифицирование, первым что он сделает - проверит ее мозг. Нет ли никаких повреждений на участках, отвечающих за инстинкт самосохранения.

\- Ну да, чтобы проверить у нас нет никаких, достаточно сильных агентов, - В интонации девушки Доктор на минуту уловил что-то напоминающие упрек. Но это не радовало и самого Кромбеля - эксперименты в последнее время действительно проваливались один за другим. То подопытные слабые попадаются, то проследить, как следует, за новыми кадрами у него в учениках, было некому. Не может же сам Тринадцатый Старейшина быть в нескольких местах одновременно и следить за этими остолопами! Кромбель как никогда чувствовал досаду из-за того, что его верный пес, Юрий, оказался убран с шахматной доски. - Уже итак хорошо, что заметили у обоих Оружие Духа, пока те убивали тех двоих вздумавших штурмовать.

\- Что с основной группой? - Ученый решил не загружать себе больше мозг об тщетных попытках этих недо-агентов, и решил послушать о том, что интересовало его больше всего.

\- Там тоже глухо, - Стефани, явно недовольная, закрыла папку, сжав ее в руках так, словно желает ее как минимум смять, а как максимум - порвать на лоскутки. - Сегодня была замечена небольшая демонстрация сил во время пребывания в Колизее, но больше ничем себя не раскрывают. Видимо, действительно отдыхают. Не было замечено даже случаев с контролем разума. А наши не могут подобраться ближе, потому что если начнется шумиха, внимание могут на это обратить и другие старейшины, в том числе и Первый. Ах да, чуть было не забыла. К ним присоединился интересующий вас оборотень, Доктор.

\- Музака? - Мужчина ошарашено воззрился на хитро улыбающуюся девушку.

\- Ага. Вместе с другой оборотнихой, - девушка передала фото, где Музака шел вместе с рыжей девушкой за руку, словно ребенок, возле руин Колизея. - Мы смогли от Пятой вытащить информацию только о том, что тот самый Музака - их бывший Лорд, что правил до Второго, а его спутница - некто Гарда, не самый слабый воин, что предпочла покинуть клан вслед за бывшим правителем.

\- И он не пожелал вновь занять трон, после гибели Второго? - С неким недоумением уточнил Кромбель, на что девушка только руками развела.

\- А вот не знаю, этой информации оборотни не хотели давать даже когда мы с парнями из АйТи отдела сумели подделать вашу голограмму, Доктор, - ученый изумленно округлил глаза, на что Стефани только глубоко вздохнула. - Да шучу я, шучу. Но у них там с троном действительно какая-то нерабериха. Но претенденты есть, видимо, стандартная дележка власти.

\- Понятно, - Кромбель протянул это, отложив фото и взяв в руку снова бокал. - Можешь быть свободна, Стефани. И прошу тебя, научись наконец-то элементарного уважения.

\- Ох, Вы об уважении к старшим, да, Доктор? - Невинным тоном поинтересовалась девушка, хлопая ресницами и усиленно строя из себя невинную овечку. Кромбель только махнул в ее сторону рукой, переведя взгляд на огонь. Именно поэтому и не мог видеть ни хитрой улыбки Стефани, ни того как она оставляет ему почти все папки, а одну забирает с собой. Или просто не хотел замечать? Девушка не зря чувствовала себя безнаказанной и неприкосновенной. Сейчас, в такую минуту, когда у этого успешного и выдающегося ученого была нехватка кадров, ее кандидатура как временной правой руки гарантировала ей безопасность. А Стефани одно знала точно - нет в мире ничего более постоянного, чем временные решения.

Коридор, в который вышла девушка, был длинным, но помещений на этом этаже было мало. Именно этот этаж принадлежал лично Кромбелю, можно сказать, играл роль его личной квартиры. Девушке жилье выделили этажом выше, под крышей, и единственный способ туда зайти вел через личный этаж ученого. Кто-то бы мог сказать, что для Стефани это честь, жить в такой непосредственной близости к своему начальству, пользоваться доверием, которое выражалось в свободном доступе к личному пространству Тринадцатого... Но сама Стефани чувствовала себя как сиделка при маразматике. С тяжелым вздохом она вошла в лифт, нажимая на уровень своего этажа. Когда кабина поднялась на нужный этаж и двери открылись, девушка без раздумий зашла к себе, закрывая дверь на два замка. Не скидывая ни халата, ни туфель, она тут же прошла в помещение, которое могла называть своей лабораторией. Но лабораторию это не напоминало.

Вместо реагентов - прослушивающие устройства, письма, журналы, картотеки, украденные из архива. Стены, вместо того, чтобы сиять белизной и пустотой, были заполнены снимками. Все три стены были полностью занавешены самыми различными фотографиями, сделанными то с укрытия, то вполне открыто. На негатоскопе, вместо рентгеновских снимков висели те же фотографии, но также и какие-то кусочки писем с подчеркнутыми на них строчками, вырезки из журналов, и все так или иначе соединялись красными нитями на одном фото улыбчивой девушки. Стефани тут же бросила папку, что держала в руках, на стол, быстро вытягивая оттуда несколько фотографий, и наскоро развесила их на стенах, а одну, где красивый блондин целовал ту же девушку с фотографии на лестнице пантеона, она повесила на негатоскоп и сосредоточено посмотрела на ту картину, что у нее получалась.

За спиной у девушки тут же сгустилась ее собственная тень, клубясь и отрываясь от пола. В этой тени можно было услышать шебуршания, скрипи, тихие, словно слышны издалека, вопли. У любого другого человека от подобного волосы встали бы дыбом, но Стефани не обращала на это внимания. Только когда звуки стихли и за ее спиной стоял завораживающей красоты парень с седыми, будто сталь, волосами, девушка повернулась к нему. И почти тут же на него зашипела, словно дикая кошка.

\- Ша отсюда! - Стефани помахала ладошкой в сторону парня и тот послушно сделал шаг в сторону. Девушка тут же подбежала к стене, на которую опирался парень и проверила все ли снимки в порядке. - Еще мне все тут помнешь! Ты почему вылез вообще-то? Я тебя не звала.

\- А мне нельзя уже просто так прийти и посмотреть, Хозяйка? - С насмешливыми нотками в голосе проговорил парень, разглядывая фотографии. - Стефани, ты заметила вообще тот момент, в котором твое невинное наблюдение превратилось в паранойю? Ты забросила все свои опыты, даже тот проект, что так лелеяла как собственного ребенка.

\- Вот что ты мелешь, какая паранойя? - Девушка села на кресло, с самым что ни на есть грустным видом, рассматривая фото, где директор школы Е-Ран держит на руках детей.

\- Та самая, что у тебя! - Парень со смешком раскинул руку, словно желая показать девушке то, чего она в упор не видит, но когда отметил, что его игнорируют только тяжело вздохнул. - И что меня дернуло на твой зов отвечать?

\- Ну, ты подумал, что тебе светит халява с несмышленным подростком, - несмотря на то, что вопрос явно был риторическим, Стефани ответила на него, с ленцой откинув фотографию на стол и поднялась, направляясь в сторону негатоскопа. - Только ты не учел что подросток может уже голову на плечах, и требования выдвинет соответствующее цене.

\- То есть, служение тебе до смерти, которая тебе была предначертана при рождении, ты считаешь достаточной ценой за свою душу? - Парень ухмыльнулся, слизывая с губы кровь, которая неизвестно как там оказалась. - Слабенько ты себя оцениваешь.

\- Для меня этого достаточно, - сказала как отрезала девушка, строго посмотрев на демона, а потом снова повернулась к фотографии девушки, вздохнув.

\- Ладно, - он выдохнул, снова становясь на вид самым обычным парнем. - Если это не паранойя, то скажи мне, что тебя так заклинило на этой девушке? Ну подумаешь, похожи вы как две капли воды. Я уже тебе ведь сказал, она не твой потерянный близнец, ты приходила в этот мир одна.

\- Да знаю я, - Стефани немного неодобрительно посмотрела на демона, а потом нахмурилась, смотря на фото. - Так же как и знаю что в мире есть семь наших двойников. И это меня не удивляет, Михаэль. Не это, - Стефани не отрывала мрачного взгляда от фотографии, и потом, словно боясь сделать что-то не так, одними опушками погладила фото блондина, что обнимал ту самую девушку, копию Стефани. - Я чувствую что-то странное. И пока не пойму что и почему, мы от них не отстанем, понял?

\- И что же ты чувствуешь, Хозяйка? - Михаэль тяжело вздохнул, когда его глаза зажглись сильнее, как всегда было когда его смертная на него злилась.

\- Я чувствую себя так, будто эта... Ольга... - На миловидном лице девушки появилась гримаса злости, и она едва себя сдержала от того, чтобы треснуть кулаком по негатоскопу. - Я хочу понять, почему у меня такое ощущение. Ощущение, будто она что-то у меня украла.


	95. Часть 93

Следующее утро простым не оказалось. В голове слегка шумело, в глотку словно засыпали песка, мышцы ныли. Но все это я отмечала каким-то краем сознания. Основной мыслью, которая упорно билась в разум было какое-то несоответствие. Впрочем, довольно быстро я смекнула, чего оно касалось. Кровать была слишком маленькой, сравнительно с тем, к чему я привыкла. Да и была в кровати я сама, но это не было настолько неожиданно - не раз и не два Франкенштейн просыпался раньше меня, так как считал что тратить столько времени на сон - непрактично. Открыв глаза обнаружила себя лежащей лицом к стене, и прикрыв снова глаза, со стоном повернулась в другую сторону. Открыв глаза снова, взгляд сразу ухватил любимого, что сидел на кровати рядом, опустил лицо в ладони и самую малость покачивался. Да-а, мы с Мэй постарались на славу.

\- Голова? - Я спросила тихо, не зная, насколько сильное у любимого похмелье, и тем самым не желая мучить его свыше необходимости. Тем более, что есть великая вероятность, что именно я получу по хвостам за такое его состояние. В ответ Франки только на меня посмотрел и сделав какой-то вывод, кивнул. Я вздохнула и решила тоже подняться.

Стоило мне только сесть на краю кровати, как тут же по земле прокатился звук роняемых монеток. Примерно такой, когда из заднего кармана джинс вываливается мелочь, когда их скидываешь после длинного дня. Мое изумление заключалось в том, что ничего с себя я не стягивала, да и джинс на мне не было, я как ложилась в платье так в нем и проснулась. Память услужливо подкинула мне картину того, как мы вчера с Лудисом и Музакой, представляя три разные команды, соответственно нашим расам, залезли в фонтан Треви и стали собирать мелочь, бросаемую туда туристами, соревнуясь в том, кто соберет больше. Я победила с большим отрывом, так как у парней едва дюжина монеток собралась, а у меня - две жмени, но так как нам быстро пришлось спасаться бегством от полиции, то все добро я закинула в лифчик, за неимением карманов. Бросив взгляд вниз, я большим пальцем отстранила немного нижнее белье, и перезвяк монеток продолжился. Только когда в лифчике уже не было ничего лишнего я поднялась, осматривая пространство на наличие каблуков. Те обнаружились на лестнице кампера, ведущей на второй этаж. Поспешно вскочила в туфли и подошла к любимому.

\- Ты как? - С непритворной заботой в голове склонилась над Франкенштейном, отстраняя его волосы. На меня посмотрели с эмоцией, тяжелой до идентификации, но явно не радужно.

\- Нормально, спасибо. Думаю, после кофе буду как новенький. Только вот скажи мне одну вещь, - меня поймали за запястье, самую малость больно сжимая. - Что это была за гениальная идея подмешать мне что-то настолько ядерное в напиток?

\- Нормальная идея, да и моя, - я буркнула, правда освобождаться не спешила, так как понимала, что в каком-то роде заслужила на головомойку.

\- Не знал что у тебя склонности черной вдовы, - блондин покачал головой, смотря на меня осуждающе. - Это же три века прошло с тех пор, как я в последний раз переборщил с алкоголем.

\- Вот именно, три века, - я назидательно подняла палец другой, свободной руки. - Да и не так уж ты и переборщил. Выпил ровно столько, сколько тебе нужно было, чтобы расслабиться.

\- Ну, тут ты права, - мою ладонь не отпустили, но Франкенштейн упал на кровать, на которой сидел, и потянул меня за собой, с однозначным желанием поцеловать. Но громкий топот кого-то сверху нас прервал, и я как могла, быстро, попыталась отстраниться, но не успела. Музака так и застал нас, Франкенштейна - лежащим, а меня, сидящей у него на бедрах.

\- Хо-хо, вы так не развратничайте, а то еще Ноблесс от вас этого нахватаются.

Словно в подтверждение его слов с верхнего этажа заглянул Раймонд, хитро улыбнувшись мне. Тело подействовало быстрее, чем разум. Я спрыгнула с любимого и словно случайно заехала шпилькой оборотню по ноге. Ноблесс показал мне большой палец и исчез на втором этаже, а я зашла в туалет. Насколько это было возможно, привела себя в порядок, и наблюдая как Франкенштейн смотрит на Музаку с искренней жаждой убивать, вышла из кампера. Утро было ранним, воздух - прохладным и освежающим, тело само по себе потянулось, разминая мышцы, которые уже не ныли, получив недостающую активность движений. Пока длились потягушки я успела оценить окружающую обстановку. Несмотря на то, что было раннее утро и что на паркинге не было почти никакой живой души, я слышала что далеко не все спали. Это навело меня на вполне определенные мысли об завтраке, но взгляд зацепился за двух блондинов, что решили радоваться рассветом на свежем воздухе. Родерик и Рагар что-то расслабленно обсуждали, не обращая внимания на то, что я появилась на горизонте и наблюдаю за ними. Оглянувшись еще раз, не нашла никаких претендентов достойнее и подошла к красноглазым, решаясь прервать их уединение.

\- С добрым утром, парни, - отозвалась я дружелюбно, но Родерик бы не был бы собой, если бы не подосрал.

\- Парни? Мы по твоему какие-то птенцы неоперившееся? - Мой взгляд, обращенный к Родерику был холодным, но улыбалась я радушно.

\- Ладно, привет Хён и трухнеющее полено. Заняты чем-то? - Бывший Лорд уже ожидаемо хотел возмутиться, но Рагар его пресек, смотря на меня внимательною.

\- По сути, ничем кроме разговора мы не заняты, - быстро ответил Рагар и я решила тоже не тянуть время.

\- Ага, супер, а с итальянским языком у вас как? - Родерик показал пальцами щелочку, понимая что у меня какое-то конкретное дело, и не время на его обиды. Рагар только поник, показывая что с местным языком не дружит. Тяжелый вздох у меня вырвался сам по себе, но решение я уже приняла, и менять его не собиралась. - Ладно, значит так. У вас же есть деньги? - Мне ответили дружным кивком. - Славно. В таком случае прошмыгните в какой-то ближайший супермаркет и купите каких-то яиц, или чего-то там на завтрак для каждого кампера. Готовить и кушать будем уже в пути. Идет? - В качестве подтверждения оба блондина исчезли в нечеловеческом темпе. Вот и прекрасно. А теперь надо заглянуть к детям. Не спеша, и наслаждаясь обстановкой тишины, я пошла в сторону нашего кампера.

Вчерашний вечер был удачным. По сути, этот заплыв в фонтан был единственной глупостью, которую мы отчебучили. А так-то все было очень цивилизованно - потанцевали в баре, потом пошли на прогулку в сторону центрального вокзала, правда, по пути малость сбились с маршрута. Но кроме как количеством, от других группок туристов мы не отличались. Да, были смешки, шуточки, небольшие драки, песни и пляски. Но все было в границах дозволенного. Словом, лично мне стыдно не было. Да и фотографии вышли более чем шикарны, особенно та, в которой Мэй на спине катал Музака. Девушка с оборотнем общий язык нашла очень быстро. А мы с Франкенштейном чуть ли не целый вечер пробыли в компании Ноблесс и Шинву с компанией. Компания, конечно, менялась, так как к нам присоединялись то благородные, то модифицированные, но вот в основном мы были с молодежью, и не могу сказать что нам было это в тягость, или скучно. Напротив, лично я почувствовала себя на пару часиков таким же подростком, как они, потому и душей отдохнула. Правда, по мере того, как я приближалась к нашему камперу, у меня нарастало чувство какой-то тревоги и опаски. Хотелось как можно быстрее проверить, все ли в порядке с детьми, но в то же самое время эта опаска как-то меня тормозила, от чего каждый шаг давался с трудом. Но глубоко вздохнув, я все-таки "зашла домой".

Внутри ждал меня неприятный шок, заставив замереть едва ли не на пороге. Модифицированный глаз сразу выхватил несоответствия с картиной, которую я видела в последний раз, и которая показалась мне сейчас. В этой маленькой кухоньке царил бардак. Не сейчас, конечно, но еще совсем недавно царил. На первый взгляд все было нормально, но стоило только внимательнее присмотреться, как все становилось ясно. Жирные пятна на столешнице. Такие же пятна на обивке кресел, хотя ее кто-то очень усердно тер, надеясь что пятно еще можно вывести. Получилось, но не до конца. На нижних шкафчиках и вовсе были длинные полосы засохшей еды и, скорее всего, даже не замеченные уборщиком. Пальцы сами по себе сжались в кулаки, дыхание участилось от раздражения и большого усилия стоило мне сдержать Копье. Наверху было тихо, значит дети спали, а близняшки наше с Франкенштейном оружие чувствовали очень хорошо и даже через сон. Будить их не хотелось. Но няньки выволочку получат. Наверху были парни, но не в комплекте - Раэля не хватало. Мои же кровинушки спали, громко сопя, в грязных пижамках-ползунках, с такими же жирными пятнами как на обивке кресла. То есть, стереть их пытались, но до конца это не получилось. Я скрестила руки на груди, смотря на Джин-Хо и Раджека, что казалось бы, не заметили моего приближения.

\- Ну так как? Признаетесь сами? - Словно по команде, Джин-Хо испуганно икнул и чуть ли не лег на пол, но заметив, что расцветка пола не подходит для камуфляжа, поднялся. Вздохнув, словно перед тяжелой задачей, он повернулся в мою сторону и радужно улыбнулся. Я невольно почувствовала, как от нервов у меня дергается веко.

\- Шефиня, это вы? Выглядите очаровательно, вы просто ... - видать, насмотревшись как Тао уговаривает Франкенштейна, Джин-Хо сделал попытку повторить подвиг друга, сделав глубокий вдох, но его планы разбились об мое невозмутимое лицо и тот только выдохнул и указал пальцем на Раджека. - Это все он!

\- Да ты шо? - невольно вздернула бровь, смотря на Джин-Хо, и пользуясь тем, что дети от нашей небольшой перепалки и не думали просыпаться, усадила свою тушку на кровать возле Раджека, приобнимая того за шею. Ассасин Лукедонии весь вспотел, и дернул рукой, видать, желая поднять воротник своей одежды. Правда, от этой всей ситуации, забыл что на нем простая салатовая рубашка. - Племяш, Джин-Хо прав и это ты? - Раджек в ответ отрицательно замотал головой, сжимаясь все больше. - Видишь, Джин-Хо, Раджек отрицает. Но знаешь что будет надежнее всего? - теперь я приподняла бровь специально, наблюдая за Джин-Хо, а потом подняла руку, на которой были часы и повернулась в сторону руки. Все-таки, теперь я не пожалела что мы позволили Тао тут похозяйничать. - Пит, у тебя есть записи с камер в нашем кампере за вчерашний вечер и ночь?

\- Хе, я был паинькой, и полностью контролировал ситуацию, - Джин-Хо держался расслабленно, но стал рассматривать ногти, что для меня было неким сигналом для беспокойства. Стараясь не обращать на это особого внимания, молча посмотрела на экран, на котором Пит безмолвно транслировал мне происходящее. Вначале было показано как дети проснулись, фоня Копьем. Видимо, им снова приснились кошмары. Раджек, как более опытный в этом вопросе, стал успокаивать малышей и должна признать, получалось это у него не самым худшим образом. Возле него стояли Джин-Хо и Раэль, явно не понимающее, что нужно делать и замершие от пускай и слабого, но влияния Копья.

\- Да уж, особенно у тебя все было под контролем, Джин-Хо.

\- Не каждый день увидишь необычных детей, - оправдывался парень. - Я быстро сориентировался. Вон, смотри, - На экране Джин-Хо почесал затылок и подтолкнул к детям Раэля. В ответ на это я только хмыкнула, хотя хотелось засмеяться, но нельзя. Нужно было удерживать авторитет. Вместо смешка продолжила смотреть запись без звука, чтобы не разбудить все еще спящих детей. Следующие кадры были уже после того, как малышей парням споро, но удалось успокоить. Джин-Хо вместе с Раэлем спустились на кухню и я бросила быстрый взгляд на сына Мэй, что сейчас стоял возле меня, с некоторым предвкушением. Благородный подавал парню еду из холодильника, а Джин-Хо, засуетившись, вытащил из шкафчика прибор для вспенивания молока

\- Вспенивателем, да? - Недовольно нахмурилась, мрачно смотря на запись.

\- Все верно, это просто инструмент какой-то не рабочий, - Джин-Хо почесал нос а мне вдруг остро захотелось уронить лицо в ладони, но я сдержалась от этого порыва, только прикрыв глаза и шумно вдохнув носом. Но крик души вырвался. Конечно, настолько тихий, чтобы не разбудить наших детей.

\- А простой комбайн или мультиварку для кого придумали, а? Или хотя бы блендер! - С упреком посмотрела на Джин-Хо, а потом снова уставилась на запись. Сын Мэй уверенно ткнул вспениватель в мисочку... И ожидаемо все расплескалось вокруг. Ну просто сказочное "везение".

\- Это я показывал детям как нельзя делать, - парень поднял вверх указательный палец, пытаясь оправдаться, а я чувствовала как у меня начинает болеть голова, причем, не от похмелья. Посмотрела на него тяжелым взглядом и продолжила просмотр. Раэль начал ругаться с Джин-Хо, спорить, потом благородный сам попытался сделать то же, что и парень, используя вспениватель. Тяжелый вздох вырвался сам по себе, но я упрямо продолжила просмотр. В итоге парни налили еще одну порцию будущего пьюре, но в этот раз стали работать вилкой и толкучкой для картофеля.

\- Ладно, Пит, довольно, - мучить себя этими кадрами издевательства над кухней и праздником несамостоятельности некоторых особ мне больше не хотелось. Для кого, спрашивается, я проводила инструктаж перед тем как мы отправились на прогулку? Похоже только стенам, которым, по сути, тоже досталось, как я уже успела увидеть на ролике. Перевела взгляд на Раджека и Джин-Хо, а потом посмотрела на детей. - Комки-то хоть, надеюсь, не были слишком большие? Дети потом не плакали?

\- Они как поели и попили - сразу пошли спать, до сих пор не просыпались, - уверенно сказал Раджек, с опаской смотря в мою сторону.

\- Ни одного комка, - уверенно заявил Джин-Хо, но глаза в сторону отвел. - Кхм, мы на Раэле проверили.

\- Хорошо хоть до того додумались, - пробормотала я, но действительно меня утешало это обстоятельство. Хотя бы не было опасности что еда будет слишком горячей или холодной. Но они все равно опростоволосились! Я покачала головой, а потом вздохнула. - Значит так. За это непотребство будете наказаны. Раджек - ты будешь до блеска вылизывать кухню, - Кертье уже было облегченно вздохнул, но следующие слова заставили его напрячься. - Под моим руководством. А ты, Джин-Хо, - посмотрела на него покачав головой и поддалась порыву, пытаясь немного объяснений с парня стрясти. - Ну вот скажи, не мог мне сказать что твои познания насчет кухонной утвари микроволновкой ограничиваются? Я бы тебя съела? А так тоже будешь наказан. Интернет в вашем кампере будет отключен. И монетки, что я там разбросала сам будешь убирать, - сынишка Мэй от такого вердикта на минутку-две завис, но вскоре у него начался дергаться глаз, потом перекосило рот.

\- А... Ммм, вот если бы ты была Франкенштейном, а я Мэй Санву, ты бы меня простила, - наконец смог выговорить он.

\- Ну если ты решил так распределять роли, то я могу и Франкенштейна позвать, посвятить в курс дела и спросить с него, справедливо ли я поступила, - я пожала плечами, чувствуя себя самую малость уязвленной этим замечанием. Это я, значит, несправедлива? Ну-ну, Франки их бы точно честно рассудил, так честно бы раздал наказание, что мало бы им не показалось. - Как думаешь, этот сумасшедший папаша на похмелье будет снисходительнее?

\- Можно мне уже приступить к уборке? - Каким-то приглушенным и самую малость жалобным тоном спросил Раджек.

\- Нет, ты приступишь только когда я освобожусь. А мне еще искать Раэля чтобы и ему дать наказание.

\- Он хотел посмотреть как чувствует себя матушка, - Джин-Хо заложил руки за голову и потянулся. Выглядел он так, словно мое замечание не произвело на нем впечатления, но так же и не напоминал уже картины "обруганная честь". - Без интернета я высплюсь. А что за монеты мне собирать? Опять стриптиз устраивали? Матушка все же добралась до Кертье старшего?

\- Нет, на спор грабили фонтан. Посыпалось из... - Осеклась, понимая что правда будет звучать по крайней мере странно, и будет неким компроматом. Отвела взгляд, думая как выкрутиться, и уцепилась за первую мысль, что появилась в голове. - Кхм... Из карманов.

\- А нехило, - Джин-Хо удивленно уставился на меня, заставив немного занервничать. - Нехило вы ночь провели. Так, чтобы я был готов. Матушка ничего не учудила? Не вышла замуж? Не усыновила тюленя, не удочерила мартышку? Наша фамилия все еще Санву или теперь мы Сомелье фон Штрудели Безтруселье ди Зефир?

\- Джин-Хо, - посмотрела на парня малость неодобрительно, но не могла не радоваться что меня не раскрыли. А вот за такое не доверительное отношение к Мэй мне было обидно. - Мы взрослые люди, и погуляли как полагается взрослым - культурно и цивилизованно, - послышался звук открываемой двери и на лестницу тут же зашел Франкенштейн. Раджек, пряча взгляд, спрятался за мной. - О милый. Бульон в холодильнике, выпей, голове полегчает. Мы с Раджеком сейчас вернемся, будем убирать, - Франки, скорее всего, не успел заценить кухню, но зато глянул на пижамки детей и тяжело вздохнул, видать, понимая уже что просто здесь не было ни детишкам, ни парням. Но тем не менее, дал нам проход, даже не пытаясь хоть как-то возникать. То ли доверился мне, то ли парней только еще ждет головомойка.

\- Я все еще Санву, - слезно поделился с ученым, проходя мимо, Джин-Хо. Франкенштейн только вскинул бровь на это его заявление а я поспешила вывести парней из кампера. Еще не хватало, чтобы он передумал и начал править морали. Как только мы выбрались на свежий воздух, я тут же стала оглядываться. Джин-Хо решил это прокомментировать.

\- Мы его не найдем. Раэля. Он уже далеко, наверное за пределами галактики.

\- Ты похоже сомневаешься в моих способностях, - коротко ответила, размышляя о том, что по сути, с моими умениями и поддержкой богов я бы Кертье и за пределами галактики достала бы. Правда, отойдя от этих размышлений поняла одну простую истину, чуть дернув губой. - Вот жеж, не помню, в какой Мэй кампер пошла вечером.

\- А это не они случаем, - хмыкнув, Джин-Хо указал на кофейню через дорогу и я тут же посмотрела в этом направлении. И только и могла что вскинуть бровь, смотря на эту картину. Мэй и Раэль наперебой подносили Бенго пирожные, которыми был завален весь стол. Стрелок с мольбой в глазах поедал глазированные, бисквитные, кремовые десерты.

\- Так, пошли, - поймала Джин-Хо за руку и уверенным шагом направилась в кофейню. Что бы там не происходило интересного, стоит сначала разобраться со своими баранами, а расспросить Санву насчет этой подкормки снайпера можно будет и на досуге. Проводив столик задумчивым взглядом перевела взгляд на Мэй, показывая ей рукой на парня, что волокся за мной как на привязи и без удовольствия. Подозреваю, отпусти я его, были бы попытки побега, даже не смотря на то, что при раскладе наших сил, они были бессмысленными априори. - Мэй, твой сын сделал беспорядок на моей кухне, из-за своего невежества и самоуверенности воспользовавшись не той кухонной утварью, что стоило. Раэль, впрочем, тоже, - я бросила на Кертье взгляд, который даже рядом не стоял с дружелюбным, а был скорее сильно раздраженным. - Но больше всего меня возмутило, что меня обвинили в нечестности. Скажи, наказание ввиду запрета на интернет и уборки его же кампера нечестно?

Хотелось чтобы мой вид был невинным, но ауру сдержать у меня не получилось должным образом, так что от меня на всю округу фонило чувством сильного неудовлетворения и желанием мести. Ух, нехорошо, надо начать себя контролировать. Бенго, видимо, хорошо почувствовав мою настроение, сосредоточенно молчал, стараясь неслышно пережевывать лакомство, и смотрел то на Джин-Хо, то на Мэй. Сама же девушка крепко задумалась, а второй виновник кинул на меня скептический взгляд и как-то расслабленно повернулся в сторону Мэй.

\- Нуна, ты ведь не позволишь ей...

\- Да накажи их, - беспечно махнула рукой Санву. - Год без интернета будет на пользу.

\- Мама! Год?

\- Нуна!

\- Джин-Хо вообще на кухню пускать нельзя без присмотра и... поводка, - не обратив внимания на недовольство сына и Кертье продолжила Мэй, вытирая руки салфеткой. - Ой, помнишь, я просила его обследовать? Он уже прошел процедуры?

\- Точно, - без проблем вспомнила наш с Мэй разговор в музее Криминологии. Отлично складывается, можно будет одним выстрелом убить двух зайцев. Не особо меняя выражение лица, что под влиянием тех размышлений было, наверняка, очень живописным, посмотрела на Джин-Хо. - А мы после криминалистического музея и не обследовались, да, Джин-Хо? - Не ожидая никакого ответа на свой вопрос, повернулась к благородному. - А ты, Раэль... Вот над наказанием тебе мне придется еще подумать. Но можешь не волноваться, еще успею сегодня тебе сообщить.

\- Мамулечка, я ведь твой единственный и самый любимый сын, - Джин-Хо часто закивал головой.

\- Поправочка, - Мэй выставила вперёд руку с раскрытой ладонью. - Ты мой почти единственный и почти самый любимый сын.

\- Мэй, Раэль почему-то не возражает, - наклонившись к Мэй беспокойно прошептал Бенго.

\- Сломался наверное, - после слов девушки Бенго ткнул Кертье пальцем, но тот продолжал сидеть неподвижно.

\- Сломался, - констатировал Бенго.

\- Ладно, идемте ребятки, как только вернутся Родерик и Рагар с покупок, мы выдвигаемся. Ах, какую я неточность допустила, - от радости, которой была поддержка Мэй, как самой авторитетной в группе наших гостей, я вдруг захотела подурачиться. Потому и с чувством и экспрессией, явно переигрывая, прижала раскрытую ладошку ребром ко лбу, зажмурившись с горестным выражением лица. И стыдно не было. Вот ни капельки. - Мы двинем только после того, как они вернутся с покупок, и после того, как я внимательно обследую Джин-Хо.

\- Я здоров, - заявил парень, все еще пытаясь отбрехаться от медицинского просмотра. И очень зря! Я ж ведь могу ему устроить такой полный комплекс анализов, что любой человек обзавидуется.

\- Ты примерил на себя почти все экспонаты, что были в музее, - напомнила Мэй. - А многие сняли с живых людей. Нет, мертвых людей. Там была чума, холера... Чулера!

\- Это еще что такое? - удивился Джин-Хо, с какой-то опаской смотря на Мэй.

\- Вот Ольга тебя обследует и объяснит чем ты болен.

\- Хорошо. Но только потому, что ты, мамуля, беспокоишься обо мне, - с готовностью высказался Джин-Хо. Отлично, значит ловим момент послушания. Я его ведь поймала за руку и самую малость беспардонно потащила по направлению к камперу, но вот попытайся сопротивляться... Это точно выглядело бы это слишком подозрительно для посторонних людей. А так никто и не обратит внимания. Зайдя в наш с Франки кампер я даже не посмотрела ни в сторону Раджека, что мялся на первом этаже, ни в сторону Франкенштейна, что наблюдал за детьми находясь в какой-то легкой прострации. Вместо этого бодро потащила Джин-Хо в медицинский отсек кампера, а потом по винтовой лестнице сошла с ним вниз, там, где располагалась наша небольшая лаборатория. Стараясь не переборщить с силой, усадила парня на стул, а сама подтянула рукава и одела длинные стерильные перчатки до локтя. Хоть это и были перчатки для операций, и сейчас мне бы вполне хватило обычных, но мы же с Мэй как условились? Нагнать жути. А что может человека испугать больше, чем перспектива того, что сейчас тебя будут резать? Ответов на такой вопрос, конечно, может быть не мало, но в нашим случае это был пожалуй лучший вариант.

\- Так, Джин-Хо. Для начала. Ты чем-то изначально болеешь? Аллергия? - Актерская игра актерской игрой, но спросить явно было не лишним. Как и действительно проверить парня.

\- Ни... Ничем. Нет, но не люблю редьку. Это считается? - Парень поежился, явно чувствуя себя неуютно.

\- Нет, не считается, - мой голос был сдержанным, но этот факт я запомнила. Полезная информация же. Если Джин-Хо не вынесет морали из сегодняшних наказаний, то всегда можно будет Сейре подсунуть парочку рецептов с редиской. Правда, есть вероятность, что благородная приготовит это настолько вкусно, что скорее Джин-Хо поменяет мнение, нежели будет крутить носом. Но долго на эти мысли я не отвлекалась, почти сразу же продолжив приготовления. Открыв парочку ящиков, вытащила на свет несколько грозно выглядящих шприцов и пару пробирок. - А иглоукалывания боишься?

\- Нет, но твои прибамбасы меня пугают, - Джин-Хо вспотел и попытался отодвинуться вместе со стулом. В ответ на такое заявление посмотрела на Джин-Хо, как казалось бы, безэмоционально, с приподнятой вопросительно бровью, а потом хитро улыбнулась, с очень-очень тонким намеком. Конечно, страх может немного исказить чистоту эксперимента, но я это учту, так что проблем не будет. А вот острые ощущения, что я чувствовала от парнишки, точно оставят ему память об этом эпизоде. Еще и если повезет - в следующий раз Джин-Хо будет руководствоваться головным мозгом, при принятия решений, а не спинным. На подносе появился еще и скальпель, жгут, ампулы и ватные диски.

\- Ну чтож, Джин-Хо, раздевайся до пояса.

\- Снизу или сверху?

\- Снимай футболку, - Посмотрела на парня, показывая легкое недоумение. - Или ты настолько несамостоятельный мальчик, что тебе нужна в этом деле помощь?

\- Боюсь, ваши ноготки малость островаты, чтобы мне помочь, - Джин-Хо стянул футболку и с опаской покосился на ватные диски. Такое пробило меня на смешок, причем должна отметить, слегка безумный, но улыбку на лице удалось удержать в меру дружелюбную. - А нельзя меня каким-нибудь рентгеном просканировать, а не истязать этими пыточными инструментами?

\- Эх, Джин-Хо, ты такой забавный. Это далеко не пыточные инструменты, да и не найду же я микробов на рентген-снимках? Лучше садись поудобнее... И молись, чтобы не оказалось что ты заболел.

\- Понял. О, святой жесткий диск, - Джин-Хо закрыл глаза, а я вскинула бровь, - клянусь новым МакБуком своего брата Йонга, что больше не буду примерять на себя колпак палача жившего до нашей эры и не закроюсь в железной деве. Фух, - он открыл глаза и выдохнул. Чтож, у нас свобода вероисповедания, так что не буду это как либо комментировать. - Я помолился, можем приступить.

А вот на это заявление я предвкушающе улыбнулась, придвигая к парню столик, на котором подготовила все свои инструменты. И не без удовольствия отметила, как от его ауры тоненькой струйкой, словно дымом, исходит страх.

***

\- Фух, умаялась, - моя тушка с шумом хлопнулась возле водительского сидения, на котором сидел Франкенштейн, расслабленно сидя за рулем. Автострада вовсе не была пустынной и любимому приходилось то и дело сменять полосы, по которым ехал кампер, но было заметно, что опыт вождения у любимого явно был выше моего возраста. Именно большой опыт чувствовался за этой уверенностью, а не напыщенность или излишняя самоуверенность. Милый сделал глоток кофе, что я ему подала, перед тем как усадилась возле него и посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.

\- Как малыши? - Отставив кружку в специальную выемку на панели, спросил Франкенштейн а я только улыбнулась.

\- Слушают сказки в исполнении Раджека. Причем, увлеченные все четверо, - я фыркнула от смеха, на что Франки ухмыльнулся.

\- Наказание как прошло? - Он посмотрел в зеркало, что вместо того, чтобы давать обзор на задний вид, показывало что происходило в салоне, а именно - в нашей скромной кухоньке. Уже убранной и чистой, следует отметить.

\- А прошло хорошо, - я пожала плечами, расслабленно уставившись на поток легковушек, автобусов и фур. - Раджек все убрал по высшему разряду, стоило только обратить его внимание на детали и дать соответствующие детергенты. Ну а насчет Джин-Хо ты и сам в курсе, - вспомнив сына Мэй невольно улыбнулась.

Парень действительно оказался здоров, но вышел из нашей лаборатории чуть ли не сбегая. Я ж ведь не могла ограничиться только забором крови, все-таки, он самый обычный человек, и много ее не мог бы мне сдать. Так что приходилось пойти на некоторые ухищрения. Но судя по тому, как тот обрадованно бежал по направлению к своему камперу, где Тао уже на тот момент отключил интернет, процедуры ему определенно "понравились". Франкенштейн улыбнулся следом за мной, правда я угадала в его улыбке какую-то издевку. Он положил мне руку на бедро, не скрытое тканью - из-за жаркой погоды Рима я оделась в очень короткие шорты и тунику из легкой ткани, но судя по дождливой погоде за окном, как приедем - придется переодеться. Бросив взгляд на небо за окном, тело вдруг замерло. Но не по моей воли. В глазах появилось знакомое уже покалывание. Я успела только уловить мысленное удивление Франки, как все исчезло. И небо, в которое я все еще всматривалась, и ощущение мягкого кресла, и что самое печальное - рука на бедре тоже исчезла. А если быть точнее - исчезла я сама.  
  



	96. Часть 94

Ожидаемо, очутилась я в Забвении. Мои глаза, наверняка, метали молнии, но от воплей по типу "отец, что за дела?!" я сумела сдержаться. Все-таки, я не истеричка, да и Лакрицияр не стал бы меня дергать по пустякам. Если же он решил так сделать, то честное пионерское, отпинаю его и будь, что будет. Даже отпуск нормально не дадут провести! И ведь, зараза, точно специально выбрал такой момент, чтобы меня выдернуть. По ухмылочке его все становилось кристально понятно. Я нахохлилась как тот воробей и сложила руки на груди, продолжая буравить его взглядом.

\- Ты права. Я специально выбрал этот момент, - ухмылочка с его губ исчезла и я только прищурилась. Такая откровенность при том, что игривость с его лица пропала, может судить только об одном - надо мной не издевались, а что-то произошло. И скорее то, что будет требовать моего вмешательства.

\- И почему же? Что произошло? - Я не стала долго затягивать и решила выложить все карты на стол, чтобы быстрее дойти до сути дела, а то смотреть как отец пытается подкатить к нужной теме у меня желания не было. - Что-то не так с нашими гостями? Дядюшке снова шарики за ролики зашли?

\- Нет, ничего такого глобального не случилось, успокойся, - у отца на губах появилась мягкая, какая-то блаженная улыбка, но так как я была напряженна и расстроена, мне это больше походило на то, что он банально обкурился.

\- Тогда какого корнеплода ты меня сюда выдернул?! - Все-таки не выдержала. - Да и еще как только я собралась отдохнуть! Ладно, я бы еще могла понять, если бы выдернул только астрально, но зачем с телом меня призвал?! - По мере того, как на отца сыпались мои упреки его лицо становилось все более сосредоточеннее и злее. Но страха не было. Уже давно прошли те времена, когда я его опасалась. Теперь он скорее повеситься, чем что-то мне сделает. Я стала слишком ценная для его продвижения дальше. Да и не будем забывать, что меня уже не только он крышует, но и другие божества. И моя смерть им может сильно не понравиться. Так что могу говорить с ним прямо и свободно.

\- Такой момент я выбрал не зря, потому что ты едва бы обрадовалась, если пришлось бы трогаться в путь, оставив незаконченные дела за спиной, - от его слов я замерла. Меня обуревали странные эмоции - злость медленно уступала страху, от догадки, что меня собираются снова куда-то послать, но при том росла, как только разума касалось понимание, что мной снова играют, как любимой барби.

\- Какой путь? - Я спросила абсолютно безжизненным тоном, так как не могла определиться, какую из эмоций показывать: страх или злость. - Отец, что снова происходит?

\- Я не могу тебе об этом сказать, - для уверенности он еще и головой помотал, оказываясь возле меня молниеносно, и дав в руки какой-то камушек. - Это поможет тебе найти искомого. Твоя задача - найти в другом мире Андрея Севретова и помочь ему. Пока не выполнишь это - домой не сможешь вернуться. Это все, что я могу тебе сказать в этот момент.

\- Ты издеваешься, верно?! - Злость победила и я хотела запустить ему этот камешек прямо в лоб, даже уже подняла руку, чтобы бросить, но меня банально перехватили за запястье.

\- Нет, я не издеваюсь, - лицо божества было серьезным и бесстрастным, вторая его рука поймала меня за шею, сзади. Точно таким же жестом, как тогда, когда он меня выбросил в мой мир. Стало понятно, что меня сейчас просто выкинут в другой мир. Изверг, дай мне подготовится! - Времени нет. Быстрее уйдешь - быстрее вернешься, Ольга.

\- Подожди секунду, - в моем голосе прорезалась небольшая паника и я почувствовала, что его сила начинается накаляться, как и моя головная боль, но явно медленнее, чем могла бы. - Раз мне нельзя даже подготовиться, то знай, сейчас, как меня отправишь меня - спускаешься на землю и идешь сам все Франкенштейну объяснять. И если я узнаю, что ты этого не сделал, - я покачала головой, смотря прямо в глаза Лакрицияра, показывая свою решимость. - Поверь, я найду способ тебе подосрать.

\- Еще и требования выдвигает, - цыкнул отец, нахмурившись, словно от усердия, а я вскрикнула, чувствуя боль такую интенсивную, словно мне одновременно вкололи миллион иголок с разбега и еще для уверенности молотком их вколотили, чтоб поглубже. - Можешь не волноваться, я сделаю это.

Выражение лица Лакрицияра я не видела, когда он это говорил, но удовлетворения в его голосе точно не было. Тьма заволокла меня вокруг, словно кто-то плавно потушил свет вокруг и я с облегченным вдохом окунулась в эту тьму - по мере погружения в беспамятство боль утихала, пока не исчезла окончательно.

***

Выкинуло меня в темной подворотне, я стояла, прислонившись к стене, словно решила вздремнуть в такой нелепой позе. Быстро выровнявшись, тряхнула головой, и подняла правую руку, в которой все еще зажимала камушек. Быстрее уйду - быстрее вернусь, да, папа? Ну тогда я сделаю все что в моих силах, чтобы покончить с этим в рекордные строки. Когда я вышла из этого переулка на более оживленную дорогу, то отметила что нахожусь в Сеуле, в парочке кварталов от дома. Но мир явно был не наш. Во-первых, было знакомое ощущение "не у себя дома". А во-вторых, энергия мира была... Странной. Вот просто иначе и не опишешь. Не было скудности как в мире, откуда я родом, но не было как в любом мире, так или иначе связанном с Ноблесс. Энергия была, но она была какая-то более стабильная, не такая сложная и вычурная. Была странная, но при всем при этом, мне не было некомфортно, а даже в каком-то роде приятно. Дернув губой я быстренько зашла снова в подворотню и запрыгнула на крышу. Подарочек папы словно сияющую линию в мозгу проводил, куда нужно было двигаться. Но сначала...

\- Пит, найди всю информацию на Андрея Севретова.

\- Будет сделано. Но мне нужно будет время.

\- Сколько угодно, - я кивнула, срываясь на бег, лелея тихую надежду на то, что меня никто не заметит. О простых людях я не волновалась - в наше время редко кто смотрит наверх. Больше я волновалась об всяких существах высшего порядка или нечеловеческого происхождения. Попади я в лапки таких, даже не знаю, как бы выкручивалась. Папочка ведь хоть какую информацию для меня пожалел, чтоб ему, не знаю ни что за мир, ни какие будут возможные противники. Почему-то понимание что меня послали как боевую единицу, было для меня единственно верным. Возможно, он и правда не мог разглашать информацию об этом мире, но вот за то что вот так вот по хамски выдернул, не давая даже собраться... Не забуду, и ему не дам забыть. Обычно я не злопамятная, но он меня раздраконил! Пускай не надеется, что ему это так быстренько прощу. Надеюсь, Франкенштейн тоже повозникает порядочно.

Пока я так ворчала себе под нос, амулет стал дрожать в руке, как бы намекая что я близко. Взяв разгон для большого прыжка я оттолкнулась от крыши и, не прерывая бега, быстрым движением юркнула между двух домов, приземляясь в тупике между зданиями. Сандали от такого к ним отношения заскрипели, словно намереваясь порваться, а я оглянулась. Мне не повезло приземлиться в крайнее грязную подворотню, где какая-то кошка замерла, смотря на меня, выгнув спину, а потом быстро сбежала. Пожав плечами, я вышла на оживленную улицу. Хангыль сменила кирилица, вывески были на знакомом мне языке, и быстро пробежавшись глазами по зданиях в непосредственной близости нашла обменный пункт. Это очень кстати, что при мне есть кошелек с евро, а то совсем все печально было бы. Надеюсь, эти деньги не воспримут как поддельные. Сбежать-то я смогу, конечно, но не хотелось никакого переполоха или как-либо бросаться в глаза. Хорошо было бы, конечно, снять номер в гостинице, но сначала дела. Вытащила из кармана амулет, и стала приближаться к месту, куда меня тянул камешек. Петлять пришлось долго, да по всяким неприятным улочкам, но в итоге нашла. И поняла, что чтобы попасть не через черный вход, мне нужно еще раз обойти весь дом. Тихо чертыхнувшись под нос, обошла все-таки здание остановилась перед дверью, пряча амулет в карман шорт. Почти сразу с этим движением я почувствовала как в кармане стало пусто - амулет исчез. Никак не отреагировав на это обстоятельство, вошла в здание.

Что ж, судя по вывеске - это было охранное агентство. Не было никакой толпы, вокруг было тихо, только побулькивал кулер, да за стойкой стоял какой-то то ли парень, то ли мужчина. Он почти сразу же, стоило мне войти, смерил меня внимательным взглядом, под которым мне стало откровенно неуютно. Хотелось немного поманипулировать его эмоциями, но это желание я задвинула глубоко внутрь своего рассудка - мне не стоит светиться подобными умениями, пока не прощупаю почву хотя бы минимально. Бросив взгляд на экран часов отметила что Пит все еще тихо шерстит все возможные источники в поиске информации. Натянув маску дружелюбия подошла к стойке, смотря парню прямо в глаза.

\- Здравствуйте. Мне нужно поговорить с Андреем Севретовым. Не можете мне подсказать где я могу его найти?

Просто, естественно, быть не могло. Мне сказали что постараются его стянуть сюда, но предложили выйти и прогуляться. Такой намек мне был понятен, так что я вышла из здания, примериваясь к какому-то отелю. Была опаска что мои документы будут здесь недействительны, но к счастью - пронесло. После того, как я немного покрутилась по самом обычном номере, и после небольшой проверки сочла его удовлетворительным, решила прогуляться по городу. Правда ноги сами понесли меня обратно в агентство. Поддавшись интуиции, зашла, снова вопрошая об этом Андрее, но чуйка подвела, и его еще не было. Опять развернувшись на пятке я направилась в близлежащий ресторанчик и успела перекусить. Правда, еда не поправила моего самочувствия, и я с неудовольствием поплелась в охранное агентство. И опять-таки мне уже хотели дать отворот-поворот, но я с решительностью на лице взяла в руки стаканчик, налила воду из кулера и с милой улыбочкой сказала, что подожду здесь. Может тогда и немного зашевелятся. А пока что можно присесть, да почитать то, что успел собрать на Андрея Севретова Пит.

Информация, что сумел найти Питер меня не сильно обрадовала. Слишком много было неточностей и непоняток. Самое, пожалуй, странное было то, что согласно всем официальным версиям, Андрей Севретов - мертв. И судя по дате рождения ему должно быть уже семьдесят пять лет. Это меня натолкнуло на мысль, что тот точно не обычный смертный. Тем более, учитывая, что его подчиненные не спешили меня уведомлять о том, что человек, которого я ищу - мертв. Кроме того, в официальных источниках подана информация о том, что он - владелец сети банков, а эта контора не является его собственностью. Что ж, возможно это его занятие для души, не зря же мне дали наводку именно сюда, а не в какой-то банк. Почувствовала как мое лицо скривилось от неудовольствия - теперь косить под дурочку у меня не получится, я явно засветилась со знаниями, которых у меня не было права иметь, будь я посторонним человеком. Впрочем, эмоции я постаралась скрыть насколько это возможно. Не внушала у меня доверия эта вся обстановка. Ну, отец, я тебе еще напомню этот квест...

Когда я открыла файл с информацией из скрытых и неофициальных источников, что отсеял Пит, то невольно задумалась о том, а не подосрать ли отцу посерьезнее. Судя по описанию, портрет личности этого Андрея складывался не самым лучшим образом. Дуростей на его счету было немало, из чего я сделала вывод, что этот мужчина - опасный тип. Тем более, если взять под учет тот факт, что со своими демонами он умеет превосходно скрываться. Я уж молчу о том, что в его теневом досье есть целая цепочка недоказанных убийств. Больше трех сотен жертв, причем, было неясно, которые из них могли быть простой клеветой, а которые - действительно его рук дело. Еще больше настораживала отметка Пита в самом конце документа. "Здесь явно было что-то еще, но данные были подтерты. Работал профессионал." Я себя не обманывала, и понимала, что мы с Франкенштейном тоже не божьи одуванчики, но с этим Андреем что-то было не так. Ведь раз у него были люди, способные стереть нужную инфу, или раз он сам обладает нужными навыками, то почему же он тогда не подчистил подозрения на свой счет относительно этих убийств? Задумавшись, я вновь и вновь читала строчки, которые высветились на часах. Мной обуревало множество, далеких от приятных, эмоций. Было ясное понимание - я буду иметь дело с самым что ни на есть хищником. И не "укусит" ли он руку, которая ему рану обработает - уверенности не было. По хорошему, стоило бы мне разработать какой-то план по сотрудничеству с таким человеком, но с другой стороны... Не Франкенштейна ли называют предателем человечества? Нужно было бы сначала посмотреть на этого Андрея собственными глазами, оценить его уровень и что самое главное - намерения...

\- Девушка, вы себе глаза не сломаете, на таком маленьком экранчике текст смотреть? - Мужской, незнакомый голос обращался явно ко мне, так как других посетителей кроме меня тут не было. Я скосила взгляд, чувствуя какое-то несоответствие и не прогадала. Мужчина, который согласно информации, уже закончил семьдесят пять лет выглядел где-то на сорок пять-пятьдесят максимум. Причем еще и вполне дружелюбно мне улыбался. Потом и вовсе руку для приветствия протянул. - Севретов. Чем могу быть полезен?

Прищурившись я бегло пробежалась взглядом по Андрею, пытаясь отыскать в его внешности и ауре хоть что-то, что позволило бы судить о пройденных модификациях. А потом чуть ли не заехала себе ладонью по лбу - мы ведь не в мире Ноблесс. Возможно в этом мире есть какие-то другие способы получить бессмертие, ну или он просто существо другого порядка. Но уже было то, что меня насторожило. Ауру этого человека я не могла ни увидеть, ни прощупать. Хвосты так и подмывали освободиться, словно дар пытался мне подсказать, что физический контакт хвостами - единственная возможность хоть что-либо понять. Но от этого шага я сдержалась. Можно ведь прийти к соглашению путем разговора, не так ли? Поднялась, стаканчик от воды, который я держала в руках, пока читала, полетел в урну. Я же натянула на уста самую обаятельную улыбку, что была в моем арсенале и постаралась проецировать на мужчину дружелюбие.

\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Ольга Гурань, - пожала руку Андрею, заметив боковым зрением как к нам со спины подходят еще двое мужчин, но решила не подавать виду и не сводила взгляда со своего собеседника. - Мне надо с вами поговорить... Наедине, если это возможно, - теперь я позволила себе скользнуть взглядом по тем двум мужчинам, намекая на них.

\- Да без проблем. Пройдемте в мой кабинет, - Андрей указал на дверь, к которой сам направился и я без сомнений последовала за ним. - Постойте-ка здесь, ребятки, а то девушка нервничает, - Севретов пройдя из коридора в кабинет сразу уселся за столом, стряхнув пыль рукой со столешницы. Помещение хоть и было просторным, явно выглядело как забытое и даже в некоторой степени - запущенное, возможно из-за того, что здесь явно пригодилась бы уборка. - Максим, давай-ка нам, чайку организуй, с печеньем и пирожными. Белкой! - На минуту оторвалась от осмотра кабинета, смотря как Андрей убирает палец с кнопки селектора, разрывая соединение. И почти тут же смотрит в мою сторону, видимо почувствовав на себе мой взгляд. - Ну, и о чем же вы со мной хотели поговорить, Оленька?

\- Скажу прямо, найти вас было не так уж и просто, - не желая выглядеть как сопливая малолетка, я уверенно подошла к стулу, что стоял прямо у стола напротив Андрея и малость демонстративно стряхнула с него ладонью пыль и уселась, закинув ногу на ногу. Я уже хотела продолжить свои объяснения, но меня снова пленил факт отсутствия ауры у моего визави. Вскинув бровь, попыталась прощупать его с помощью третьего глаза. Кое-что мне удалось, и ауру я у него увидела, но примечательной она не казалась совсем. От досады прикусила губу: если только была бы возможность вытащить хвосты! Но я не знала ничего насчет того, кто сидел напротив меня, в том числе ни его намерений, ни отношения к тому, что ему решили помочь боги. Уж мне ли не знать, на какие хитрости идут иногда эти небожители из благих, как им кажется, намерений.

\- Оленька, время - деньги, - мои мысли прервал самую малость раздраженный голос Андрея. - Да и не только время. Я человек занятой, так что, если вам есть что сказать, то говорите. А если вы пришли на меня посмотреть, то уж простите, мы с вами не в зоопарке. Так что, я от вас жду первого шага, так как, судя по всему, я вам нужен, - такое заявление меня немного возмутило, но я сумела ничем не выдать свои эмоции. По сути, Севретова можно понять, тот явно не больше моего понимает в сути моего сюда попаданства.

\- Буду откровенна, Андрей, я из другого мира, - было более чем понятно, что Андрей - далеко не простой человек, так что правду можно было ему сказать прямо и не разбираться в формулировках. Вряд ли меня решат упечь в психушку. - Из мира, в который очень хочу вернуться. Но мне запрещено это делать, пока я не помогу тебе, - Андрей поскреб рукой затылок, смотря на меня немного озадачено и с долей непонимания в глазах. Черт, от него даже эмоции ощущались, как сквозь слой ваты!

\- Ну-у... что я вам могу сказать, Оленька... Это даже не проблемы, и не проблемки, а так, маленькие неприятности. Меня вот, тоже недавно вытурили и послали... Хм... Далеко, короче, послали. Так что вернуться туда можно, хоть и сложновато будет. Но, вот чем вы мне можете помочь, я даже не догадываюсь. Это задачка, которую предстоит решить, если это ваш пропуск назад. А можно, и не решать. Мне бы чуть силенок поднакопить, и я по образцу вашей ауры найду выход в тот мир, откуда вы, и открою прямой портал. Правда, придется подождать, - я не успела даже и слово вставить на это заявление Севретова как дверь открылась и в кабинет зашли двое парней. Один тот, с которым я уже сегодня говорила, судя по всему именно он и был тем Максимом, которому Андрей передал поручение принести угощение. На подносе были пластмассовые чашки, вместо обычных, бутерброды, которые не пробудили во мне никакого аппетита, а пирожные и вовсе выглядели не лучшим образом. Хорошо, что я перекусила раньше. - Простите. Одну секундочку.

Андрей бросил это мне и тут же удалился из кабинета, а я только тяжело вздохнула. Да уж, у нас с любимым, даже пускай мы и директора школы, угощения и того лучше будут. Но судя по тому, в каком темпе Андрей вышел вслед за теми парнями, и каким взглядом смотрел на тот поднос, для него подобное угощение тоже не считалось удовлетворительным, так что скорее всего, договоримся с ним. Те несколько секунд, на которые он меня оставил одну, позволили мне немного проанализировать ситуацию, а так же составить некоторый план действий. Во-первых, раз от меня скрываются по плану эмоций, то я буду делать так же. Можно еще и транслировать ложные эмоции, чтобы запутать. И во-вторых, вне зависимости от того, кто такой Андрей, мне стоит показать ему свои умения. Судя по тому, что тот успел мне сказать, и что он тоже ходок по другим мирам, следовательно, опасаться того, что испугаю простого смертного, мне не стоит.

\- Еще раз простите, Ольга, заместитель что-то портачит, - Андрей зашел снова в кабинет и развел руками. - Так вот, мы говорили насчет того, что вы из другого мира, и пока мне не окажете помощь, то уйти отсюда не сможете...

\- О своих умениях я могу рассказать, или даже показать, - я выпалила чуть более быстро, чем хотела, и запоздало получила ментальную затрещину от Франкенштейна, когда до меня дошло, что звучало это так, будто я чего-то испугалась и пытаюсь то ли набить себе цену, то ли показать себя как потенциально полезную личность. Вот же...

\- Прошу. Если только вы мне кабинет не попортите, - Андрей улыбнулся мне тепло, и я решила не затягивать с демонстрацией, раз уж выскочила с этим предложением как дьявол из бадьи со святой водой. Быстро подумав о своих умениях, Копье и хвосты решила не показывать в качестве демонстрации, а в случае если появится какая-то опасность, и воспользоваться стихиями. Чтобы не довести до разрушений в кабинете, решила на руке создать цветок, а потом позволила этот цветок поглотить огню. Перевела взгляд с огня на Андрея, стараясь ему намекнуть, что шуточки со мной могут быть плохи. И именно в этот момент словно какая-то маскировка спала с Андрея и я могла почувствовать одно-единственное, касательно его ауры - Севретов был силен. Даже слишком. Что ж, буду играть чисто и за откровенность отвечать откровенностью.

\- Ну, и надеюсь, мы сможем договориться о взаимной неприкосновенности. Судя по силе твоей ауры, невредимой я бы из схватки с тобой не вышла.

\- Договориться о взаимной неприкосновенности? - Он незначительно от меня отшатнулся. - Оленька, да окститесь! Я в жизни никогда женщину не обидел! И мои друзья-приятели тоже этим не страдают! А вот насчет этого всего... - На ладони у Андрея появился шарик огня, такой же, как у меня минуту назад, и начал принимать самые разные очертания. А потом, когда эти фигурки рассеялись вместе с огнем на меня хлынул поток энергии, заставляя меня желать поглотить ее всю без остатка. Это заставило меня немного позабыть о возможной угрозе, и чуть расслабиться, но полностью напряжение не исчезло. Копье взвыло сиреной, правда, чувствовалась неуверенность моего оружия. Эта энергия не имела структуры души, но несмотря на это была явно лакомым кусочком. Потому я не могла позволить себе такую роскошь, как полное расслабление перед собеседником, который явно дал мне понять, что угрозой он не является. - Это все так, игрушки. Притом - детские. Хотя, пока мы думаем, как помочь вашим неприятностям с возвращением в ваш мир и о том, в чем бы вы мне могли помочь, я могу вас научить и чуть большим фокусам. Например – таким...

Андрей снова смог меня удивить. Словно из ниоткуда он достал торт, который разрезал на кусочки чем-то созданным из той энергии, что появилась совсем недавно. И это для него просто фокусы? Черт, боюсь даже предположить что для него может являться настоящей магией. Мои глаза не отрывались от тортика, по части оттого, что я была заинтригована как его происхождением, так и составом, вплоть до энергетической составляющей. Ну и банально потому что выглядел он вкусно. Таким возможно получилось бы перебить тот голод, что появился при демонстрации этой чистой энергии. Вопросов у меня было не мало, но чтобы не показать себя ну совсем ничего не знающей личностью, выбрала один из того, что крутилось в голове, что в перспективе дал бы ответ и на все остальные.

\- Подобному можно обучиться? - Отвела взгляд от торта, но на Андрея не подняла взгляда, так как сразу же стала потирать лоб, как всегда делала в ситуациях, когда знаний у меня было слишком мало, чтобы понимать происходящее.

\- И не только подобному, но и много чему еще. Но, конечно, постепенно. И не здесь. Первое: я хотел бы пригласить на разговор с вами одного из тех людей, которых вы видели со мной. Второе: я вас приглашаю в свой так называемый отель «под кряжем». И третье: обучение будет проходить не в этом мире. Тоже кислородном и вполне похожем на Землю, но другом. Вот когда вы согласитесь на все три условия, тогда мы и продолжим, - что ж, то, что мне выдвинут условия было ожидаемо. Недюжинным усилием воли прикусила свой длинный язык, чтобы не начать расспрашивать насчет каждого условия, и чтобы, храни меня отец, не начать острить. Подняв взгляд на Андрея, заметила что он спокойно смотрит на меня, ожидая ответа. Что ж, выхода у меня большого нет, лучше согласиться, пока еще какие-то условия не набежали.

\- Хорошо. Я согласна. Если вам так будет удобнее, - выразив свое согласие я почувствовала себя на порядок спокойнее и смогла принять удобную позу, взяв в руки стакан с чаем, что Андрей заварил пока я тут взвешивала все за и против. - Да и думаю, раз мы уже договорились, оставаться в гостинице бессмысленно, - это обстоятельство тоже для меня было плюсом, гостиничные номера особой приватностью не отличаются, тем более, если вдруг произошла бы какая-то драка, и пришлось бы возвращаться к себе с боевыми ранениями. Простой люд не поймет.

\- Отлично. Итак - начнем. Это - Мрис, - почти сразу как Андрей указал на дверь, ручка дернулась и в комнату зашел один из сопровождающих Андрея. Высокий и худощавый шатен. Его серые глаза посмотрели на меня с теплотой. Обычно такое вызвало бы у меня опаску, но сейчас я не чувствовала угрозы. Его взгляд в какой-то мере вселял в человека ощущение дружелюбия, и при всем при этом, не внушал никакой подозрительности, будь ты хоть тысячу раз параноиком. Я немного расслабилась, а когда Андрей вышел, и вовсе посмотрела на этого Мриса с интересом. Его худощавость казалась мне несколько аскетичной, но при том не болезненной. От него тоже чувствовалась сила, но при том настороженности я не чувствовала. Было ощущение, что без нужды эта сила не применяется к людям. В этом смысле он чем-то напоминал Рейзела.

\- Здравствуй, как ты уже услышала, меня зовут Мрис, - он протянул мне руку и я без сомнений ее пожала. Не моргнув и глазом он сел на стуле, возле меня, внимательно на меня смотря.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Я - Ольга Гурань, - для галочки представилась, так как он явно уже слышал мои слова приветствия в коридоре. Не долго думая, полностью расслабившись, поведала ему то же, что и Андрею. - Я из другого мира, меня сюда закинул мой отец.

\- Да? А кем является твой отец? - Серые глаза посмотрели на меня с интересом, а я только рукой махнула.

\- Бог мира, в котором живу. Я ему не родная дочь, мое удочерение было частью некоторой сделки, - на секунду разума коснулась опаска, что я такие факты своей биографии рассказываю как-то слишком уж легко, но это опасение не длилось долго. В конце-концов, меня уже заверили, что лично мне вредить никто не собирается, так что могу себе позволить подобное поведение и раскрыть парочку-другую фактов. Хуже точно не будет, а если они заметят, что я легко иду на контакт, то может и мне получиться вытянуть из них какую-то информацию. Но что-то мне подсказывало, что скоро я все узнаю.

\- Ох, это занятно. Должно быть, ты очень интересная особа, раз бог пошел с тобой на подобную сделку, - словно оживившись, с интересом бросил Мрис, смотря на меня сквозь самую малость прищуренные глаза, а я на подобное заявление только мягко улыбнулась.

\- Верно. Я довольно успешная личность у себя в мире, - утаить это я не видела нужды, так что выпрямилась, словно желая размяться и так же сквозь ресницы бросила взгляд на моего собеседника. - Изюминок у меня хоть отбавляй.

\- Охотно верю, подобное чувствуется, - Мрис кивнул мне и улыбнулся. - Полагаю, в таком случае не будешь удивленна, что в мире, в который мы направляемся, коренные жители не будут гуманоидной формы? Не думаю, что ты - ксенофоб, по тебе видно, что ты довольно интеллигентная личность, чтобы не страдать подобным недугом.

\- Ох, естественно, - со смешком махнула рукой, - подобным меня не испугаешь. Я не беспомощная мадам, так что даже если не получится найти общий язык, я точно смогу за себя постоять.

\- Никто не будет вести себя агрессивно, если ты не будешь доставать свои козыри, - мужчина ответил мне уверенно, но все тем же расслабленным тоном.

\- Это хорошо, хотя я немного удивлена, - я вскинула бровь, смотря на расслабленного Мриса, что от моих слов немного наклонил голову вбок, намекая, чтобы я продолжила. - Думала, меня сюда закинули как боевую единицу, но судя по твоим словам, война у вас не намечается. Но не только бой - моя сильная сторона, - расслабленно улыбнулась, сделав щедрый глоток еще теплого чая. - Возможно вам пригодятся мои научные знания.

\- Кто знает, кто знает, - туманно ответил Мрис, выпрямившись. На секунду между нами воцарилась тишина, и как только я хотела попросить рассказать мне немного о том, что меня ожидает, в кабинет вошел Андрей, с порога начиная говорить.

\- Ну что, поговорили? - я посмотрела на Севретова, собираясь уже кивнуть, но тот сразу вдогонку задал следующий вопрос. - Все вопросы решили по безопасности? Тогда, давайте собираться, выдвигаться в путь. Ольга, тебе какие-то вещи с собой нужны?

\- А все мое при мне, - не теряя хорошего расположения духа после разговора с Мрисом я поднялась, отставив кружку и несколько саркастично обернулась вокруг своей оси, словно пытаясь показать это наглядно. - Папочка мой, пусть ему столетия икается, прямо с каникул вытянул и к вам зашвырнул.

\- Вот те напасть... - Андрей выглядел озадаченным, почесал затылок, смотря на меня. - Ну, тогда по магазинам, что ли? Ты же в этой кофточке своей полгода или год не походишь. А за финансы даже не волнуйся, у меня этого добра, хоть п... хоть ешь, короче.

\- Ну, раз так, то я соглашусь, - мне осталось только плечами пожать. Особо сопротивляться смысла не было. - Я тоже не бедная, но если ты говоришь, что надолго застряну, то сменное иметь надо, - я посмотрела на свои шорты и тунику, тут же разгладив складки на последней в области карманов. Да уж, такая одежда не годиться к долгому, беспрерывному пользованию. Но у меня была отговорка - дернули ведь меня ну совсем неожиданно. Хорошо хоть что не голышом.

Как Андрей и обещал, все покупки он оплатил со своего кармана. Я же решила закупить только самые необходимые вещи. Нас ждал труд и сотрудничество, так что не думаю что мне необходимо было покупать бог знает сколько шмоток. Да и все вещи отличались удобством и практичностью, нежели красотой и последним писком моды - в другом мире вряд ли кто-то поймет, модно это или нет. Или же там будет другая мода, черт его знает. Так что неудивительно было, что справились мы быстро, ограничиваясь максимум тремя магазинами и в итоге у меня было всего два, хоть и немаленьких, пакета. Как только мы вышли из магазина, то тут же направились в сторону дворов, что были неподалеку.

\- Ну, вот, можно и домой, - Андрей вошел в подворотню, говоря это, и чуть ли не на ходу открыл портал, заставляя меня мысленно изумиться его умениями. - Вэр, Мрис, вы со мной?

\- Я - с тобой, - почти тут же ответил Вэрриан.

\- А у меня еще дела, - отозвался теперь Мрис, взглянув на Андрея. - И вообще, меня пока не жди. Проход на Ваарру я как-нибудь сам открою.

\- Ну, смотри, твое дело, - Андрей не стал настаивать, почти сразу же шагая в портал, при этом потащив за собой меня и пакеты. Следом за нами отправился Вэрриан, словно прикрывая нам тыл. Ну что ж, посмотрим, чем меня встретит мир Ваарры...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Да, все верно, Ольга снова попала! В этот раз ей выпало побывать в мире моего коллеги - Neir Warden, а именно в работе "Импринтинг миров - 3 (никогда не злите магов)" [https://ficbook.net/readfic/8520472]. Автор горячо советует заглянуть по ссылочке, чтобы как минимум - увидеть приключения Ольги с другой перспективы, а как максимум - узнать еще одну захватывающую историю :3  
> Всем спасибо за внимание <3


	97. Часть 95

Через портал мы вышли спокойным шагом, но сразу стало ясно, что мы не перенеслись в другой мир, а просто прошли в другое место. И что обстановочка тут царит так себе, если говорить мягко. По ушам ударил громкий шум, в котором я быстро разобрала какое-то звериное рычание и рокот. Типа то, на что мне намекал Мрис? Обитатели другого мира? Уверенная я не была, но мне не приходилось даже особо выглядывать из-за спины Андрея, чтобы понять, что перед нами - бой. И явно не тренировочный - эмоции какой-то концентрированной ярости были для меня чуть ли не языке ощутимы. Больше почувствовала, чем увидела, как кто-то на нас несется, и во избежание, на самих инстинктах отпрыгнула. Звякнул металл, хвосты освободились, Копье тут же материализовалось, явно не желая пропускать потенциальную драку... А вот мне хотелось от шока остолбенеть, смотря на этих... Животных? Инопланетян? Уверена я не была, но глазам своим верила, и могла наблюдать теперь двух ящеров, по другому и не назовешь. Высокие, где-то под три метра, похожие на ящериц, но прямоходящие. Тело, а особенно спина, были усеяны шипами, что даже на вид твердыми, морды чем-то походили на крокодильи, но не были настолько длинными. Один из них несся на Андрея, а второй, воспользовавшись тем, что оппонент развернулся к нему спиной, полоснул по хребту так, что бегущий упал на Андрея. Хм, раз Андрей не защитился от него, то значит, что они ему знакомы. Хотя, выглядит Севретов так, словно его немного застопорило от этой картины. Но переспрошу-ка лучше, прежде чем начну действовать.

\- Это у вас норма, так гостей встречать? - Мой кулак сильнее зажал ручку кинжала созданного из Копья и я напряглась, словно готовясь для прыжка. Но оружие, к счастью, не буянило, так что ясность ума я сохранила. - Или все же помочь разобраться?

\- Пошли вон! Оба! - Если бы не то, что я уже была в защитной стойке, то от такого тона Андрея точно бы как минимум вздрогнула. Он оттолкнул от себя то существо, что на него навалилось и перевел взгляд на меня. Проехался по мне оценивающим взглядом, и я почувствовала досаду, что его эмоций не могла чувствовать. Привыкла я уже к этому умению. Но вот когда его взгляд остановился на кинжалах из Копья, его расположение духа уже не было для меня тайной, так как он заговорил. - Девочка, ты сдурела, небось? - Быстро подскочив ко мне, он поймал меня за запястья, а потом, к моему огромнейшему удивлению, и вовсе перехватил клинки. Что ж ты за зверь такой, что вот так вот просто вырвал у меня Копье? Нет, оно его, конечно, успело куснуть, но в том-то дело, что только куснуть. Сделай так кто-либо из нашего мира, то мое оружие уже бы намертво вцепилось и начало бы поглощение. Недоуменно хлопая ресницами я имела честь наблюдать как мое Копье прячут в какой-то футляр, что появился в руках мага буквально из ниоткуда. - Сейчас сюда весь пантеон богов соберется! Оно тебе надо?! Мигом убрала эту гадость с глаз моих! И не обнажать, пока не дам отмашку!

Кажется, мое недоумение не может стать больше, я даже невольно отшатнулась. Но когда мне в руки передали этот сам футляр я просто уставилась на него, словно впервые в жизни вижу такой предмет. Но справедливости ради, нужно отметить что этот материал был удивителен. Копье невозможно было спрятать ни в одном резервуаре, если не считать резервуаром душу умноженную на ауру пользователя, но сейчас, держа этот футляр, я не чувствовала ничего. То есть оружие как бы призвала, и оно вроде как в моих руках, но контакта ясного нет. Я отозвала оружие но футлярчик не собиралась отдавать. Вот сначала хорошенько его изучу, и тогда отдам. Почувствовав кожей, что на меня внимательно смотрят, я подняла взгляд, смотря в глаза Андрея максимально сосредоточенно, не желая показывать ему свой ступор. Хвосты собрались в кучку, больше не являя собой веер, но прятать я их не стала. То, что я видела только что, дурашливую драку не совсем напоминало, так что я не могла быть уверена, что в следующее мгновение не произойдет нечто подобное, но уже по отношению ко мне. Жизнь меня не баловала доверием к первому встречному, особенно если этот кто-то - сильнее меня. Но не стоит показывать хозяину этого пространства своей легкой настороженности.

\- Прости, рефлекс сработал, - я посмотрела в коридор, где скрылись эти существа, словно хотела увериться что нас не подслушивают. Тут мои умения чувствовать и управлять энергией сбоили, и я то чувствовала себя простой смертной, то брала все под контроль. Надеюсь, в итоге чаши весов склонятся в какую-то определенную сторону. Лучше уж быть стабильно отключенной от своих умений, нежели то чувствовать, то нет. - Признай, когда на тебя такая трехметровая махина несется, как-то начинаешь думать о защите. 

\- Да у них, млин, наверное брачный период начался. Сейчас получат свое... - Андрей пробурчал это недовольно, а потом задумался. - Но... Давай, наверное, я тебя с ними все же познакомлю. Потому что у нас подобных куча. И если ты от них шарахаться будешь, или лезть на рожон со своими ножичками, то это совсем не есть хорошо, - меня жестом пригласили следовать за собой, и я не стала сопротивляться. По мере того, как мы перемещались по этим коридорам, я чувствовала, как расслабляюсь. В оформлении этой базы, потому что по другому и не назовешь, на первый взгляд не чувствовалось ничего иномирного, а глубже вникать мне не хотелось. Мне было достаточно того, что мы шли по хорошо осветленному коридору, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться и скинуть с себя боевой настрой, который никуда не удалось воплотить.

\- А вот это, прошу любить и жаловать, наше зверье, - когда мы оказались в столовой, Андрей рыкнул на двух сидящих за столом мужчин, что насупились как подростки и несколько злобно поглядывали друг на друга. Интересно, значит это и были те ящеры? - Олежа, радость ты моя клыкастая, ты куда смотришь?

\- Да чего сразу я, - отозвался еще один мужчина. Волевой подбородок, что приковывал внимание к крупным, но не менее красивым, губам, яркий, приковывающий внимание взгляд голубых глаз... Все черты лица были пропорциональны, так же как и остальное тело, с крепкой, массивной фигурой. Весь его вид располагал к себе собеседника. - Рэй и меня за бок цапнул. А пока я восстанавливался, на Грайба попер. А вот что не поделили... - Олег, если судить по тому, как его назвал Андрей, осекся, когда заметил меня, маячащую за спиной его собеседника. - Приношу свои извинения за столь безобразную встречу. Тут некоторые... хм... заигрались.

\- Бывает, - кивнула ему, стараясь наладить мосты с кем-то кроме Андрея, чтобы не было такой ситуации, как при нашем появлении. Да и еще учитывая что тут есть и какие-то другие виды, с которыми Андрей хотел меня познакомить... По сути, а зачем нам фрик-шоу, если все можно решить проще? Повернулась к Севретову, желая намекнуть на этот альтернативный выход. - Кстати, демонстрировать мне каждый облик нужды нет, - один из моих хвостов вырвался из общей кучи, и направился лезвием в сторону лба Андрея, но остановился на безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не было никакого конфуза. - Просто подумай обо всех формах, которые здесь практикуются, а я прочту эти мысли и буду готова.

\- Эмсь... Достаточно просто подумать? - С явной опаской сказал он, а потом с явным недоверием и нежеланием посмотрел на лезвие моего хвоста. - А может, пакет информации словишь? Или ты пока с шифрами работать не умеешь?

\- Шифром? - Нахмурилась, не понимая о чем он говорит, а когда до меня дошло, что говорит он скорее всего о какой-то ментальной передаче информации, мой хвост слегка дернулся назад, словно намекая мне, что правильно предполагаю. Видать, в этом мире ментальной энергией оперируют лучше, чем в нашем и не мудрено, раз Андрей умеет так мастерски прятать эмоции. Правда, я не уверена, что осилю подобное. - Не думаю, что умею. Пока что я освоила только ментальную связь, но думаю, это больше на уровне мыслеобразов.

\- Да, именно о них и говорю, - немного спешно подтвердил Андрей. - Короче, давай, и по-моему, и по-твоему. Если мой вариант подойдет, то ты в меня своими хвостиками тыкать не будешь. У меня и так три тыкальщика уже имеются... С хвостиками...

\- Сам ты, с хвостиком, - почти тут же, немного обиженным тоном отозвался один из недовольной пары. Узнав по энергетическому плану в нем того самого агрессивного ящера, невольно внимательно к нему присмотрелась. Крупный мужчина, даже очень, я бы сказала. Если поставить возле него Франкенштейна, то мой любимый явно будет проигрывать. Черты лица чуть резковаты, но при том приятны, и взгляд... Опасный, но при том как-то спокойный. Не мужчина, а медведь. И при том, будет ли это опасный гризли или плюшевый мишка, зависит только от того, в каких ты с ним отношениях. Но при взгляде не Андрея он казался именно мишкой. Даже сейчас, когда он зол, что-то такое проскальзывало.

\- И я тоже, - не стал сопротивляться Андрей, и посмотрев на его лицо, заметила на нем какой-то сложный мыслительный процесс. Так, пригодилось бы немного разрядить обстановку, да и немного обелить свое имя, а то еще сочтут меня тут за какую-то опасную зверушку.

\- Зато после моего тыканья ничего не болит, по крайней мере, - легко, но с намеком отозвалась я, правда, потом много мне стоило, чтобы в следующий миг не свалиться с ног. Мне сразу стало ясно над чем так думал Севретов. В мозгу у меня тут же появились картинки самых различных существ, с подробными описаниями. Благо хоть это не было хаотически предоставлено, правда, я физически почувствовала, что эта информация въелась в мой мозг так плотно, что я теперь этого не забуду, пожалуй, даже после контроля разума, и не важно, благородный это будет, Ноблесс или со мной поработает отец. Словно впаяли в мою суть.

Те ящеры, которых я увидела в первый миг нашего перемещения на эту базу назывались яргенами, и были именно самыми, что ни на есть, ящерами. Ходячие, боевые ящерицы, если говорить проще. Вместе с их обликом я получила сжатую информацию об их биологии. Одни из представителей расы мира Уреи, судя по информации, представители мужского пола. Идеальные хищники, крупные, но при том ловкие, опасные, сильные.

\- Ну, как? Инфа прошла? Или я чего-то лишнего скинул, что тебя так переглючило? - Словно сквозь вату услышала голос Андрея, а мозг, раскачанный Лакрицияром уже воспринимал следующий "файл". Яги и ягини. Соответственно к яргенам - женский пол, хотя мужские особи были, вместе с... Кхм... Соответственными репродуктивными органами. Хмм, разделение на пол среди одного пола? Существуют даже обоеполые особи. Представляли они из себя змей. А если быть точнее, то это были те же наги, как привыкли их называть в нашем мире, только пасть у них была похожа на яргенскую. Те же шипы, правда, с немного видоизмененными челюстями, которые имели ядовитые клыки и железы вырабатывающие яд. - Ладно, пошли за стол. Поедим нормально. Заодно и узнаешь, что интересует, - мой мыслительный процесс снова прервали, правда, сейчас и под ручку подхватили, подводя меня к столику. Мозг же хотел уже обрабатывать следующую инфу, но я усилием воли попыталась затормозить этот процесс. К счастью, получилось. Не хотелось мне это изучать прямо сейчас, теперь я хотела просто поговорить, и получить информацию в естественном разговоре. Потом, когда можно будет отдохнуть, дополню все свои знания, разобрав этот "подарок".

\- Кто же вы такие?.. - невольно пробормотала, когда перед глазами все еще мелькали образы этих фантастически-фентезийных существ, что ничем не уступали человеку, благородному или оборотню по части ума и самосознания. А некоторые и вовсе могли переплюнуть. И еще эти умения, вот так вот просто передавать информацию по одному мысленному пожеланию, да с такими подробностями. - И куда я попала... Такие объемные образы... Ух!..

\- Ну, кто мы, что мы и так далее, это я тебе объясню уже на Ваарре. Ну, а попала ты, считай, через четверть мира, под большой горный кряж, где мы и пробудем, думаю... до завтра, - на мои вопросы ответили немного не в том ключе, который я имела ввиду, но такая информация тоже была для меня ценной. Да и что уж кривить душой, это мне немного помогло стряхнуть с себя тот ступор, что невольно появился от нового вида информации и способа ее получения. Потому я смогла осмотреться более детально вокруг, смотря на мужчин, что сидели за одним столом со мной. Интересненько, а как происходит эта трансформация?

\- Эх, мне бы еще тело, какое, для исследований бы нашлось. Кхм, - пробормотала, и тут же слегка прокашлялась, понимая как что из-за такой формулировки меня могли неправильно понять, тем более, что сказала это, почти не отводя взгляда от наших недавних драчунов. - У меня к вам, короче, будет очень много и много вопросов.

\- Тело на исследование, говоришь, - Андрей явно правильно меня понял, но видать, решил немного поиграть с чувствами присутствующих здесь. - А вот выбирай. Этого чернявого, большого, или вот этого шатена с кровожадными взглядом. А то и обоих взять можешь. И хоть на лоскуточки кромсай.

\- Бесполезно, - посмотрела на Олега, что взял слово. - Они же уже энергетические. Их хоть режь, хоть топи, хоть жги... Выживут. А вообще, где твои манеры, Андрей? Не представил нас, разборки при девушке начал, еще и... - махнув рукой на Севретова, тот посмотрел в мою сторону, склонив чуть голову. - Позвольте представиться. Меня зовут Олег. Я - личностный аналитик этого дармоеда. Вот этот человек, что сидит рядом с вами - Родион. Он - художник. Тот, что напротив - Грайб. Он - воин, и он...

\- Не человек, - Андрей продолжил за Олега, как бы пытаясь показать, что я знаю намного больше, чем могла бы знать простая девушка. - Он - ярген. Ящер из другого мира. Тот, что ушел на кухню - Вэрриан. Он - часть моей души, в прямом, а не переносном смысле... - Что ж, как раз в делах с ярлыком "часть души" я могла понять Андрея лучше, чем тот, наверняка, мог подумать. Но не успела я кивнуть на их объяснения, как слово тут же снова взял Олег.

\- А как вас зовут, девушка?

\- Ольга, - улыбнулась ему. Пожалуй, из всей этой компании тот мужчина располагал к себе больше всех. Возможно, потому что тот вел себя так, как я привыкла. Вежливо, даже не побоюсь этого слова, галантно, причем его мягкий голос успокаивал, что тоже делало свое дело.

\- Мне очень приятно, Ольга, - подойдя ко мне и деликатно поцеловав ручку, он занял место неподалеку. - Вы уж, разрешите мне вас слегка проинструктировать, раз этот гад ползучий, в прямом, а не переносном смысле, вам ничего не объяснил. - Я почувствовала, что он подколол кого-то в этой комнате, а судя по его небольшим претензиям к Андрею, именно его. Вот значит как, значит, Севретов - яг? Интересно девки пляшут... - Я не знаю, кто вы, но, раз допущены к нам... А раз Мрис был с этим человеком, то я более чем уверен, что вам сюда выдан допуск, то стоит немного разъяснить ситуацию. Начну я. Итак, все находящиеся здесь люди и не люди, заняты одним и тем же. Сейчас мы обучаемся работе с магией. Как я понимаю, вы с нами? - Сдержанно кивнула в ответ, и он продолжил. - Вот и отлично. Кто вы, что вы, и каким образом нашли Андрея, спрашивать сейчас не буду. С вас рассказ после того, как завершим обед. Немного расскажу о правилах поведения в нашем обществе. Первое. Постарайтесь больше никоим образом не проявлять ту агрессию, которую я ощутил недавно. Это чревато. Я, как представитель очень древней цивилизации, обосновавшейся на заре человечества в этом мире, убедительно вас прошу, не обнажать свою суть на Земле. Не то место. Мы и так здесь сейчас находимся на правах нелегалов, а если еще и с такими выбросами, то окажемся мы, и вы с нами, в очень неприятной ситуации. Смертельно неприятной, если сказать точнее. Как вы понимаете, это не тот путь, по которому мы движемся...

\- Олеж, это не она, это... - Андрей его прервал, не давая мне по сути хоть что-то объяснить самой. А судя по тому, как вокруг завибрировала энергия, то место имел тот же ментальный обмен информацией, которым ранее одарили меня. Чем больше наблюдаю за этим, тем больше вижу схожести с тем, как общаемся мы с Раймондом или Франкенштейн с Мастером. Хотя, думаю, тут скорее тот вид ментальной связи, что есть у благородных, а не контракты на крови...

\- Тем более, - явно словив информацию о Копье, серьезно отозвался Олег, обращаясь ко мне. - Оружие такой силы обнажать не следует. Здесь вам не грозят никакие неприятности, которые кто-либо из нас не сможет решить кулаками, или, на крайний случай, огнестрельным оружием. Даже не магией, чтобы вы понимали точнее. Там, куда мы пойдем дальше, вам тем более ничего не грозит, хотя и безопасно пользоваться своей силой. Тот мир богов уже давно не видел. Там мы практикуемся в магии, ищем новые пути воздействия на стихии и тому подобное. Но опять-таки стараемся не перегибать палку. Все же мир живой, и населяет его дружелюбная и разумная раса. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кому-то из тех существ, или иных, тоже разумных и не менее дружелюбных, был нанесен вред, несопоставимый с жизнью. 

\- Я прослежу...

\- Андрей, вот тебе сейчас есть за чем следить куда как больше, чем за столь прекрасной девушкой, заботу о которой можем взять на себя мы, я прав? - Пресек он Севретова, теперь недвусмысленно смотря на Родиона и Грайба. - Я прав?! - С нажимом повторил, пока не услышал в ответ бормотание этой двойки, что можно было принять за согласие. - Молодые люди и не люди, если вы продолжите друг на друга дуться, то шуруйте по своим комнатам, и не дай то боги, я услышу от вас по ментальному каналу, хоть каплю агрессии, направленной друг на друга. Оттренирую так, что света белого не взвидите.

\- Я – поучаствую, - подключился Андрей. - А то и возьму на себя эту обязанность. Притом не в дружеской тренировке, а в приближенной к боевым реалиям. И не доводите, богов ради. И так уже в печенках сидите. Оба, - Грайб на эти слова только поднялся, выходя из комнаты, но обиды я в этом жесте не чувствовала. А вот Родион недовольно зыркнул на Андрея, заставляя меня невольно поежиться.

\- Андрей, иди и ты, – мягким тоном склонил к выходу Олег и его.

\- Я сейчас, - заверил меня Андрей и выскользнул вслед за Родионом. Я помолчала, смотря на дверь, за которой они скрылись. Потом послышались звуки разговора на повышенных тонах, а я только вздохнула, понимая что с моим слежением за эмоциями в этом мире придется тяжко. На секунду стало тихо, а как только я заметила что Олег пытается разговорить меня, посмотрела на него серьезно.

\- Они так постоянно? - Кивнула головой в сторону двери, намекая на Андрея и Родиона, а мой собеседник вскинул бровь, и проследив за мной взглядом, незначительно нахмурился.

\- В последнее время - чаще обычного, - несколько скупо сказал Олег, и я снова посмотрела на дверь. Может тут была разгадка моего квеста, ключик к моей загадке? Помочь им помириться, что ли? Хм, а что мне стоит попробовать?

\- Думаю, все образуется, - стоило мне только отвести взгляд от двери, посмотрела Олегу прямо в глаза, улыбаясь ему так же, как и он мне - мягко и спокойно. - Милые бранятся - только тешатся, не так ли?

\- Ох, эти так тешатся... - Пробормотал он, заставляя меня улыбнутся шире. Дальше наш с Олегом разговор прошел на совсем непринужденные и повседневные темы. Я старалась лавировать в разговоре, чтобы не сболтнуть ничего лишнего. Все-таки, манеры-манерами, но спокойный тон Олега, словно и не было тут этой потасовки, явно давали мне понять, что тут не невинные овечки живут, а матёрые мужики, что наверняка могли бы показать мастерство в покере, по части скрытности. Ведь за этими глазами, с которыми я время от времени встречалась взглядом в течении нашего разговора, плескался лед. Поэтому, несмотря на всю симпатию, что он во мне вызывал, мне стоило вести себя несколько отстраненно. Отодвинуть на задний план троллинг и пока не пойму какие у них цели и отношение ко мне, лучше не зазнаваться и тихонько поддакивать, хотя такое поведение и не было мне свойственно. Ну что ж, хочешь жить - умей вертеться!

\- Так на чем мы закончили? - Андрей вернулся в зал с таким выражением лица, словно ничего и не произошло. Мне оставалось только удивиться его выдержке. По нем не было заметно и доли той зажатости и негативных эмоций, что я могла наблюдать, когда он отсюда выходил.

\- Обед, - улыбчивый мужчина, который ходил вместе с Мрисом и Андреем встречать меня вкатил в зал тележку. Вэрриан, вроде... Словно услышав свое имя в моих мыслях он тут же повернулся в мою сторону. - Вам же не опасно принимать нашу пищу, дорогая гостья?

\- Я сама на Земле родилась, - пожала плечами, чувствуя как невольно вырывается улыбка. Хотя хотелось мне несколько истерично засмеяться. Вот уж не думала, что мне когда-то придется говорить что-то в этом роде. - Да и тот мир, в котором оказалась, мало чем отличается от Земли.

\- Это значит, можно, - слишком бодро, нежели стоило, сказал Андрей, поднимаясь и наспех сервируя на стол. - Каждый сам себе накладывает, - такому заявлению я слегка удивилась. Отвыкла уже от подобного за время проживания с Франкенштейном... - У нас здесь все по-простому, по-семейному.

\- Я уже заметила, - иронию скрывать я не стала, намекая на ту драку и последующую за ней ссору. Да и на то, что семьи разные бывают, но этого скорее никто не поймет.

\- Эти два вызверя еще у меня получат свое, - на глаза Андрея на минуту словно тень упала. - Но давайте сейчас будем не о них, а о вас. Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы с другого мира, отличного от Земли, но меня немного настораживает ваша агрессивность. Сумеете ли вы держать себя в руках все то время, как мы будем искать варианты вашего возвращения в тот мир, откуда вы прибыли?

\- Не могу тебе этого обещать, - вздохнула, понимая что лучше зарисовать всю ситуацию и объяснить причины тех или иных моих поступков, прежде чем я кого-то стукну палкой из Копья по башке, если бесить будут. Увы, это я могу, а зашибить кого-то случайно - не хочется ну прям совсем. - Так я человек спокойный, но вся ситуация, в общем... Я бы сказала, она не ко времени. У меня дети маленькие, - услышала со стороны Севретова хмыканье. - Очень маленькие, - специально сделала на этом акцент, чуть нажав на него. - И я хочу видеть, как они растут. Так что меня то, что случилось, бесит. Не вы лично, а вся ситуация в общем.

\- Вэр, - Андрей начал говорить, набив едой рот, чем невольно напомнил мне Шинву. Главное, спокойствие, Ольга, тебе ли привыкать к подобному поведению за столом? Спокойствие и еще раз спокойствие. - Ты можешь с Эрраном договориться, чтобы он максимально ускорил время на Ваарре, как в прошлый раз сделал? Жалко девчушку же. Я сам не наблюдал, как мои дети растут, из-за той х... нехорошей аварии, так еще и ее, мать, подвергать такому?

\- Не вижу в этом никаких проблем, - спокойным тоном отозвался этот Вэрриан. - Эрран ответит на мою просьбу согласием, но вот насколько мы сможем ускорить время, это я даже не скажу. У него, как у хранителя Ваарры, тоже есть некоторые лимиты воздействия.

\- Хранителя? - От такого я насторожилась, смотря то на Вэрриана, то на Андрея. - Вы знакомы с богом вашего мира?

\- А у тебя есть какие-то непонятки с богами? - Андрей хмыкнул, сменив прежний официоз на дружеский тон так легко, словно по щелчку пальцев. - Не дрейфь. Если в пределах Ваарры появится хоть какой-то бог, то я на него Высших натравлю, или даже Старших. Есть у меня там парочка должников, - от его улыбочки повеяло жутью не хуже чем от меня или Франкенштейна, когда Копье начинало надкусывать. И я еще понимаю, если бы мы были на поле боя, или хотя бы в спарринг-зале, а так, за обеденным столом... Немного жутковато, даже для меня.

\- Похоже, что это у тебя с ними какие-то непонятки, - не смогла сдержаться, чтобы не подколоть его. – У меня же ситуация немного иная. В том, своем мире, я в хороших отношениях с божеством. Настолько хороших, что мы с ним пошли на ряд сделок, в результате которых я его дочь. Приемная. И на моей душе висит печать, позволяющая богам, в мире которых я нахожусь, управлять мной, как марионеткой. С полным перехватом воли. Большинство моих умений – дары от разных богов.

\- Тогда, думаю, отсюда нам точно нужно линять как можно скорее, – кивнул тот пару раз головой. – Нам совсем не выгодно, чтобы тобой кто-то пользовался, особенно в моей компании. Я хоть и бог, но пока еще с нашими, земными, схлестнуться не готов.

\- Андрей, ты не бог, ты пока мелкий божок, - Вэрриан махнул рукой на Севретова. - Даже я бы сказал, личинка бога, которая даже вылупливаться не хочет из своего кокона. Но в том, что нам отсюда лучше убираться побыстрее, прав. Меня здесь тоже никто не должен увидеть или почувствовать. Ладно, это все проза жизни. Ольга, простите, что перебили вас. Продолжайте. Как вас угораздило попасть в такую неприглядную ситуацию с Землей?

\- Я бы ее не назвала неприглядной, - быстро промотала себе в голове то, как выглядят наши с Лакрицияром отношения, чтобы дать более точную оценку. - Скорее она странная. Мой приемный отец то и дело дает мне разные задачки, заставляя самостоятельно искать их решения. Вот и сейчас выдернул из моего мира, дав только одноразовый амулет поиска, и сказал, что мне нужно непременно найти Андрея Севретова и помочь ему. И никаких подсказок или указаний. Ничего. Причем вернуться домой я не могу, хотя раньше всегда получалось, как бы ни был закрыт мир. Да я отсюда уже минимум три раза уходила. Но не сейчас. Словно портал больше не знает точного адреса моего мира, - словно по какому-то наитию вытащила из-под туники свой кулон, словно пытаясь им воспользоваться, чтобы увериться. Но нет. Никакой силы или энергии в нем не чувствовалось. Словно простой камушек. – Меня это довольно сильно беспокоит. Не поймите неправильно, я не намекаю что вы плохие, или я не хочу с вами сотрудничать, но раньше я дольше суток не задерживалась нигде.

\- Я посмотрю и ваш кулон, и попробую разобраться с настройками, вдруг они сбились, - Андрей каким-то дежурным тоном сказал это. - А еще есть возможность поискать ваш мир некоторыми другими способами... Но, Ольга, вы меня, конечно, простите, не сейчас. Вы к нам не совсем в то время, когда у нас все спокойно и солнечно, выбрались.

\- А может, потому и послали меня, что я могу вам оказать помощь? - Я потянула за эту ниточку, пытаясь вытащить из Андрея хоть какую-то информацию об его проблемах. Отец ведь мне не зря сказал это прямым текстом. - У меня есть парочка умений, из-за которых я считаюсь неплохим бойцом. Кроме кинжалов, что ты видел, у меня есть еще одно оружие, способное разрушить не только тело, но и душу. Но могу быть полезной не только в бою: от отца мне досталось умение воскрешать и лечить души, а так же трансформировать тела.

\- Воскрешать? - Он посмотрел на меня с легким прищуром. - А у тебя это умение только в твоем мире открыто, или независимо от места нахождения?

\- Я не знаю, - пожала плечами и слегка поникла. По сути, этого фокуса я не пробовала раньше в мирах, где не было Забвения. - Но надо попробовать, - я воодушевилась от такой перспективы, представляя себе подобную ситуацию. - Я же еще и ученый, и мне интересны задачи, требующие неординарного подхода.

\- О, почти как наш дорогой Менгеле, - Андрей слегка улыбнулся на мои слова и хмыкнул. - Тоже готов душу продать, лишь бы еще один секрет выведать.

\- Менгеле? - Невольно нахмурилась, вспоминая, с чем у меня ассоциировалась эта фамилия. - Это же...

\- Это мы так называем своего домашнего вивисектора. На самом деле, добрейшей души человек, исследователь биологических форм жизни, и хороший, даже я бы сказал, отличный лекарь, - слушая эту характеристику Андрея я вдруг запылала интересом. Еще бы! Под это описание же что Франкенштейн, что я подходим.

\- С ним бы мне было интересно пообщаться.

\- Не переживай, этого добра я тебе отвалю с горкой. Боюсь, что ты сама от него потом бегать будешь.

\- На опыты пустит? - усмехнулась, зная склонности ученых нашего покроя. Но напряженность была, так же как и возможность, что именно так и поступят с такой занятной зверушкой в виде меня.

\- Не, на опыты я тебя пущу. Не разделывая, естественно. А он, видя в тебе родственную душу, просто не отпустит, пока не выпытает все, что ты знаешь.

\- Хотелось бы и от него ответной услуги, - такая постановка вопроса не пугала, а даже немного воодушевляла. - Все же, моя прошлая реинкарнация довольно схожа с тем, что ты описал, и думаю, нам есть о чем поговорить.

\- Ну, тогда, думаю, мы можем выходить едва ли не сейчас, - он тут же подбил итог моим словам. - И тебе проще, потому что в том мире ты сразу попадешь в ускоренный временной поток, и нам. Как-то о том, что меня здесь ждет такая подлянка, как возможная марионетка богов, я не подумал, а Вэрриану пока действительно лучше побыть в тени.

\- Думаю, что у меня хватит если не сил, то статуса, чтобы отбиться, если насядут, - без никакого страха возразил Вэрриан, даже я бы сказала, с ленцой. - Но ты прав, дергать спящего тигра за усы нет никакого желания.

\- А ты тоже бог? - я слегка прищурилась, не отказывая себе в удовольствии и его слегка подколоть. - Или личинка бога?

\- Я, моя хорошая девочка, куда как выше, чем все эти боги и Высшие, - со вздохом ответил он на мою колкость, а я почувствовала легкий мандраж. Словно у него было полное право называть меня таким образом. - Но мне хотелось бы прожить хоть некоторое время обычным смертным, в той оболочке, что для меня создал этот горе-конструктор, - кивок в сторону Андрея. - И не быть никем иным, как обычным человеком с необычными знаниями.

\- Да все-все, понял я уже. Не стоило тебя будить, - "горе-конструктор" в ответ только буркнул, а повернувшись ко мне, хохотнул. - Видишь, какой мне ворчливый симбионт достался? Мало того, что у меня в душе живет, так еще и ворчит, что я его растолкал и жить заставил.

\- Да не ворчу я уже. Куда от тебя теперь денешься. Правда, ты бы своего цербера унял, а то он не только на Грайба, но и на меня смотрит как на лакомый кусок.

\- Цербера? - я внимательно посмотрела на Вэрриана, но ответить мне решил Андрей, пожав плечами.

\- Это он так о моем супруге отзывается. У нас не совсем простые отношения в семье, вот он и бесится, стараясь не подпускать ко мне никого, кто мог бы занять толику моей жизни, которую я мог бы подарить ему. Так что, если будет смотреть на тебя зверем, то просто вызови его на бой, и хорошенько дай в морду. Поворчит, но отстанет.

\- А кто мне говорил, что у вас спокойный мир? - Улыбнулась, слыша это заявление. Вот подобное поведение уже чуть больше было похоже на семью. Франки тоже не раздумывая кинулся бы с кулаками, вздумай кто-то на меня слюни пускать. Хотя, может и не сразу с кулаками, у него есть ведь и другие способы.

\- А он у нас и спокойный. Притом настолько, что даже не найти нормального противника, с которым можно просто помахаться на равных. А это знаешь, как бесит?

\- Прекрасно тебя понимаю, - невольно вспомнилось мне, как тяжко было со спаррингами, пока носила. - Мне вот, тоже не на ком иногда злобу согнать. Или поддаются, или уползают с поля боя, отказываясь продолжать.

\- Хм... - У Андрея на губах расцвела довольно кровожадная улыбочка. - Если ты не против, я бы с тобой потренировался. И, если ты достаточно сильна, то с радостью бы предложил свою кандидатуру для совместного наминания боков. И, думаю, мои эннэшше тоже не откажутся от подобных тренировок.

\- Боюсь, что мне мало будет одного противника, - чуть смущаясь, развела руками. - Судя по тому, что я видела, эти ваши ящеры хоть и большие создания, но довольно слабые.

\- Я не хотел бы тебя разочаровывать, Оленька, но они просто не пытались друг друга убить, - улыбка Андрея стала менее кровожадной, но не менее предвкушающей. - Это так, дружеский мордобой был. Ты же заметила, ни магии, ни брони никакой... А вот в настоящей схватке, это уже совсем другое дело. Когда моя троица выходит против меня, то приходится работать в полную силу, чтобы не раскатали как блинчик, это притом, что я их всему и научил. А вот если с моим братом по крови сойтись... Хотя, он совсем даже не агрессивный. Но одной его огненной плюхи, мне хватает, чтобы уйти в полную защиту и не отсвечивать. Фу-ух, наелся... - он отодвинулся от стола, опираясь на спинку кресла. - Олеж, ты давай, этих вызверей под рученьки, и за нами. Вэр, ты с ними пойдешь. А вот я, скорее всего, с Ольгой сейчас отправлюсь. Душа что-то не на месте.

\- Я тебя понял. Мы за вами, - Олег согласился с Андреем.

\- Шмотки не забудь. Вэр напомнит, куда их положил, - Севретов поднялся, жестом приглашая меня последовать за собой. - Так, Оленька, сейчас мы покинем это место. Будет не очень приятно, и я объясню почему, - меня повели по коридору совсем в другую сторону, с которой мы сюда пришли. - Каждый мир имеет свою биосферу. Например здесь, на Земле, уже побороли чуму, тиф, и много чего другого, и если в земле что-то такое и находится, то человек уже не заболеет. А вот там, в том мире, куда мы идем, совсем другая биосфера. И я не хочу устроить эпидемию. Точнее, никто не хочет. Поэтому у нас есть этакая стандартная система очистки. Притом чистит не только снаружи, но и изнутри. И это зверски не нравится организму. Но, я бы сказал, что вполне терпимо.

\- Думаю, я подобное переживу, - к этому заявлению я отнеслась спокойно, тем более, учитывая что это вполне логично, что эпидемий не хотят. А что не понравится организму... Ну, мне тоже не нравились фортели в виде болезней, что он мне выкидывал. Так что потерпит. А я уж как-то вместе с ним.

\- Ну, вот и ладненько. Заходи.

Передо мной открыли дверь, приглашая в небольшую комнатку, где ничего, кроме двух дверей и голых стен не было. Когда мы зашли, он прикрыл дверь, а я сделала два шага, чуть ближе к центру. Момент самой "очистки" я почувствовала чуть ли не мгновенно, стоило ему начаться, так как настроилась на то, чтобы понять эти ощущения и прислушивалась к своему организму. По сути, никакой боли, даже легкой, которую я ожидала почувствовать, не было. Только вот появилось настойчивое желание опорожнить желудок, словно в залегла какая-то несвежая или нездоровая пища. Почти забытое чувство, у нас дома только лучшие и свежие продукты, а с разного рода снеками регенерация справлялась на раз-два. Свой порыв я сдержала, но выйти той дверью, которая была перед нами я все же возжелала. Правда, она не поддалась. Не будь рядом со мной Андрея я бы уже слегка запаниковала.

\- Комната очистки выпустит нас только тогда, когда вся микрофлора окажется заменена, - заметив мои потуги тут же объяснил мне он. - То есть, когда боль пойдет на спад, тогда можно считать, что мы избавились от всего лишнего.

\- И так каждый раз? - шумно выдохнула, пытаясь взять свой организм под контроль и расслабиться, чтобы не допустить до спазмов глотки.

\- С каждым разом становится все легче. Организм привыкает, да и подстраивается. В крайнем случае, я слегка поправлю твое тело, чтобы переход проходил легче. Ты же слышала о модификациях?

\- Еще бы не слышать. Сама в них участвовала. С обеих сторон капсулы. Но почему не справляется регенерация...

\- О, она более чем справляется с подобными ситуациями, - с неподдельным оживлением ответил мне Андрей. - Но, для того, чтобы знать, куда падать, соломки с первого раза не постелешь. Твой организм даже не знал, что за него возьмутся изнутри, вот и не был готов к подобному. Но в следующий раз он уже полностью адаптируется, и подобных побочных эффектов, думаю, получится избежать. Я бы сказал, что сейчас, здесь, производится не только очистка, но и делается этакий комплекс всевозможных прививок. Мир постапокалиптический, и сколько туда дряни натащили с других миров, никто не знает.

\- Постапокалиптический? - Меня так сильно удивил этот факт что я даже на секунду забыла о своих ощущениях, с некоторым недоумением повернувшись к Андрею.

\- Там давным-давно уже этот апокалипсис был. Можно сказать, второй круг жизни, но с теми же существами, что там изначально жили. Разве что в развитии их отбросило очень далеко. С космической эры в бронзовый век. О, теперь уже можно, - пытаясь себе это представить я даже не обратила внимания на то, что щелкнула дверь. Он потянул ручку двери и я с несколько вытянувшимся от удивления лицом могла лицезреть самое обыкновенное внутреннее убранство какого-то дома. Сначала была даже мысль, что с меня банально стебутся, но потом почувствовала первые отличия. Воздух был более насыщен кислородом, да и ароматов прибавилось, по сравнению с базой. Стоило мне сделать шаг, как заметила и следующее отличие - смена силы тяжести, в чуть большую сторону, чем земная. Да и освещение чем-то отличалось, но чем именно, вот так сходу понять не могла.

\- Это и есть ваша другая планета? И портал со входом в дом? - Стала заинтересовано оглядываться, пытаясь выхватить что-то необычное, но... Дом как дом.

\- Да. В дом. Кроме того, что ты ощутила, а я уверен, что ощущения изменились, здесь есть еще один нюанс, - заинтересовано глянула на Андрея. - А именно, насыщенность цветом. Для людей, которые впервые приходят в этот мир, довольно сложно справиться в первое время с тошнотой и головокружением, связанными со зрительным восприятием, поэтому, пока подобное не произойдет, выходить наружу небезопасно. Сейчас я подниму жалюзи, и открою дверь. И да, слева дверь видишь? Там комната с обычным ультрафиолетовым излучением, как от солнца. Если станет дурно, то можешь пройти туда, отлежаться.

\- Да вот думаю, я справлюсь, - отказалась от этого предложения. Зря у меня, что ли, модификации сделаны? Вот у Такео система зрительного восприятия чувствительная, это да, могло бы ему плохо стать, а так... Да за примером не надо далеко ходить - взять бы хотя то, что Фурия делала, пока моего отца не было. Тоже не зрелище для простых людей.

\- Все так думают, Оленька. Даже уже полностью прошедшие изменения особи. Но я еще не видел никого, кому бы с первой же секунды нахождения в этом мире, легко давалось подобное. Нет, я не умаляю твоей способности к регенерации или адаптации, но на нее в любом случае, нужно время.

\- Логично, - настаивать я, конечно, не стала, и учла его предупреждения, но в себе я была уверена. Отец говорил, вроде, что мне придется становиться богиней? Ну тогда посчитаем это проверкой. А то еще опозорю его светлое имя, тьфу, если не справлюсь с чуть иным световым спектром. Решительно остановилась возле дверей в ту комнату, чтобы не обидеть Андрея неповиновением, но на закрытые жалюзи смотрела со всей решительностью, которая была во мне на этот момент.

\- Открываю, - напоследок предупредил он, а я на это только кивнула.


	98. Часть 96

Очень мудро я поступила, решая не идти на рожон, а остановиться у двери в ту комнату с ультрафиолетовым излучением. Нет, не потому что стоило дверям открыться, как я туда сбежала, нет. Просто возле этой самой двери стояла тумбочка, которая служила мне сейчас самой надежной в мире опорой. Первое, что я почувствовала, стоило мне увидеть этот световой спектр, это было головокружение. Потом, стоило мне только отметить свое состояние, из глаз брызнули слезы. Но я упрямо держалась на ногах, и усиленно заморгав веками смогла себя хоть немного взять в руки. Очень хотелось посмотреть на мир, что отличался от Земли, обрести тот опыт, что людям из моего мира пока не доступен, посмотреть на то, о чем мечтают тысячи, миллионы людей.

На минуту я онемела от увиденного, и скорее всего, так и стояла с приоткрытым ртом. Казалось, что я нахожусь в картине, что каким-то волшебством обрела объемность. Но это не был просто красивый пейзаж. Казалось, что эту картину писал свихнувшийся художник, с явными проблемами выражений чувств посредством красок. Так много различных, а иногда и контрастирующих друг с другом красок переплеталось, создавая причудливый, но захватывающий вид. Сначала взгляд приковало небо. Синее, с зеленоватыми просветами, на котором плыли мягко-розовые облачка. Первой ассоциацией с ними стала сахарная вата. Взгляд опустился чуть ниже и я отметила местные растения. Только некоторые были привычной окраски, ближе к изумрудному цвету, остальные же были фиолетовыми и сине-изумрудными. А вот вокруг тех кустиков были самые простые серые камни и кусочки скалы. Вот и в них я вперила свой взгляд, давая глазам немного отдохнуть от этого буйства красок, да и заодно начало немного идти на спад головокружение.

\- О, вижу, адаптация проходит отлично, - услышала голос Андрея, что все еще стоял у двери, и скорее всего, смотрел не на эти красоты, а на меня. - Позволяю выйти наружу но, для стойкости, лучше держи меня под руку. Видишь ли, этот керр стоит не в долине, куда мы вскоре спустимся, а на склоне. Вообще-то я здесь временами проживаю, когда меня все достает, но в этот раз я перенес нас именно сюда, чтобы показать Ваарру во всей красе. Конечно, маленький ее кусочек, но все же. А так как мы находимся на склоне, то и кувыркнуться с него можно запросто. А я не думаю, что у тебя настолько хорошая регенерация, что кости себе не помнешь от падения с трехсотметровой высоты.

\- Ладно, Андрей, как скажешь, - кивнула ему, какой-то трусливой частичкой души раздумывая, не метнуться ли в эту комнату с привычным светом. Но мне довольно успешно удалось эту часть себя заткнуть. - Ты здесь хозяин, и я постараюсь прислушиваться к твоим советам. Ведь, окажись ты в моем мире, тоже бы прислушался к моим? - Перевела взгляд с камней на Севретова и чуть склонила голову в бок. Его ответ интересовал меня.

\- Не сомневайся, еще как бы прислушался. Как говорят, в чужой монастырь со своим уставом... - Отметив в его глазах понимание, я улыбнулась, и к моему мысленному удивлению, сделала я это одновременно с Андреем. Для проверки перевела взгляд с хозяина этого пространства на небо, с удовлетворением отметив что головокружение не появилось вновь. Видать, действительно адаптировалась. Для спокойствия духа и своего, и Андрея, я поймала его под локоть и получила опору в виде его руки.

\- Божечки, какая же тут красота... - Не удержалась от этого замечания, так как стоило нам выйти из этого дома, как открылся новый пейзаж. Солнце было просто огромным, но можно было на него смотреть без опаски, так как оно не было жгуче-желтым, а каким-то не то малиновым, не то красным. Прекрасное зрелище, словно закат, что длится целые сутки. Горы, что высились дальше, тоже были не совсем обычного окраса, что-то между цветом отполированной стали и светло-голубым.

\- То, что внизу, это голограмма, - в мои размышления относительно наблюдения за пейзажем проник голос моего провожатого. - База у нас большая, больше сотни километров, с учетом расширения пространства, но по направлениям расскажу. Вон там, где кряж сходится буквой Г – у нас самая защищенная часть, где живут только люди. Военные.

\- Странно, что не по периметру, - чуть нахмурившись, посмотрела на эту самую часть.

\- Ну... по периметру у нас как бы есть кому охранять. Это делают местные разумные. Да и барьер такой стоит, что его можно пройти только с нашего разрешения. Скажем так, мы этих людей и защищаем от местной фауны, если та вдруг взбунтуется. Так вот, там у нас база. А все остальное пространство разделено по квадратам деревень, в которых живут люди, мы, разумные с другой планеты, и местное население.

\- Подожди, так ты не человек? - Отступила на шаг от него, невольно проехавшись по нему взглядом, так как чувствовался Андрей как вполне человеческое создание. То ли здесь мои умения сбоят катастрофически, то ли я все еще недооцениваю уровень маскировки Севретова.

\- Да я уже не знаю, кем себя считать. Но, так как на Землю меня тянет все меньше и меньше, а личин я уже сменил столько, что забыл, где свое настоящее тело оставил, то я себя сейчас считаю то ли местным, то ли урейцем. Но, думаю, обо всем этом мы поговорим когда-нибудь за чашкой чая.

\- Есть что-то, что я должна знать об этом мире? - Говоря это, я жадно поедала взглядом окружающую обстановку, теперь уже наслаждаясь, а не делая это нарочно, чтобы привыкнуть. Хотелось запомнить это как можно лучше, чтобы можно было это показать Франкенштейну. А возможно, я могла бы даже попытаться это нарисовать когда-то, чтобы и другим показать. Хотя, сомневаюсь что это возможно было бы передать обычными красками, придуманными людьми.

\- Наверное, только одно, - глянув на своего спутника, отметила как тот пожал плечами. - Большинство местных не знает о том, что мы здесь обосновались. А вот хранитель и один... хм... смотритель... Вот те даже лично с нами общались. Ну, еще, думаю, немаловажно тебе услышать будет то, что богов здесь нет. Вообще. Ну, кроме меня и Вэрриана, конечно. Но мы боги не этого мира, так что не имеем к нему никакого отношения. Во всяком случае, пока. А там, посмотрим. Ладно! - Невольно вздрогнула, когда Андрей громко хлопнул себя по бедрам. - Посмотрели, поудивлялись, а теперь, пора и вниз. Если что, из моего керра внизу есть стационарный портал сюда. Так что, если захочешь здесь пожить, или полюбоваться красотами, а лезть в горы будет лень, то просто заходи и пользуйся. Я все равно, даже если здесь обитаю, то на подземных этажах, а там, внизу, у меня не керр, а проходной двор. Теперь я Мриса понимаю, когда тот морщится от того, что мы у него собираемся.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я с ним солидарна, - невольно вспомнила все набеги на нашу скромную обитель, причем не только детей, но и благородных, некоторые из которых и вовсе прочно образовались, как у себя. - У нас дома то же творится.

\- О, дай пятюню, сестра по несчастью, - с легким смешком ответил Андрей, от чего я почувствовала невольное тепло на душе. При таком тоне и с таким отношением он уже не представлялся мне как могучий некто, ожидающий только момента, чтобы меня размазать. Напротив, было какое-то благодушие, которое ощущала по отношению ко всем, кто так или иначе жил с нами под одной крышей, и тело, словно само по себе расслаблялось. Так же как расслаблялся и рассудок, готов в любой момент к контратаке. Ну не ходить же мне по этому миру все время напряженной пружиной? - Так, - Андрей рукой взлохматил волосы на затылке. - Ты меня в виде рептилии не испугаешься?

\- А должна? – скептически хмыкнула, немного уже прикидывая, что увижу, судя по тому, что удалось мне вычленить из того файла информации по существам.

\- Фух... – Андрей развел руками. – Да кто ж вас баб... прости, женщин, знает. Не, я адекватен в любой своей ипостаси, но все эти шипы, чешуя, крылья...

\- Крылья? - Вот это было неожиданно, так как об этом у меня не было никаких сведений. - Ты что, дракон?

\- Ну... так... - Он свел пальцы в щелочку. – Ма-аленькая виверночка. Не, ну надо же нам отсюда как-то спускаться? Не, можем порталом, если хочешь, но я собирался тебя немного прокатить под куполом, если, конечно, не боишься мне на закорки влезть. И нет, у нас нет поверий, что оседлавшая дракона - становится его избранницей.

\- Тогда, обязательно прокачусь, - невольно рассмеялась, представив себе подобный расклад.

\- Ну, вот и ладушки. Отойди к керру, будь добра, - мой спутник тут же указал мне рукой, куда встать точно, и я повиновалась.

Было страсть как интересно посмотреть как происходит трансформация. Впрочем, когда тело Андрея мягко, несколько текуче, словно ртуть, перетекло в новую форму, мне сразу стало ясно, почему мне посоветовали отойти на немалое расстояние. "Маленькой виверночкой" тут и не пахло! Двулапый змей, который еще минуту назад был моим спутником, был просто огромен. Длиной тела он был где-то пять-шесть метров, что уже для меня было немало, а размах жилистых крыльев и вовсе заставил меня ошарашенно преступить с ноги на ногу. Он всего-то на каких-то пять метров уступал размаху крыльев Нуэрры! Разум немного буксовал, но одна мысль была очень ясна - один неосторожный взмах такого крылья мог бы меня унести спиной вперед не хуже сильной атаки врага.

В то время, пока я осознавала это явление и трансформацию, Андрей потоптался мощными лапами по земле, заставляя ее самую малость задрожать, а потом выровнял то крыло, что было ближе ко мне, чуть распластав его по грунту. Все мои сомнения насчет использования его крыла как трапа (ведь без проблем могла бы и запрыгнуть, с моими-то модификациями) развеял уверенный, словно человеческий кивок дракона. Без больших проблем забралась на него таким образом и села, пытаясь найти устойчивое и удобное положение. Как только у меня это получилось, тут же похлопала по спине Андрея, давая невербальный знак, что можем двигаться. Тут же что-то, словно какая-то дополнительная гравитация, прижало меня к телу дракона, но углубиться в размышления, что же это такое, я не смогла. Резко стало не до этого.

Андрей сделал пару шагов и тут же, стремительно сорвался вниз. В лицо бил воздух, нервы сковало страхом, а мысли наполнились восторгом из-за резко подскочившего адреналина. Это было в несколько раз лучше бега, особенно, когда бежать приходится самой. Страх под этими воспоминаниями сразу отпустил, и я только наслаждалась своим состоянием. Краем сознания я отметила что Андрей, изменившись в виверну, стал летать более прямым курсом, а потом и вовсе делать круги над долиной. Причем, моментами сходил так низко, что я боялась что люди внизу просто разбегутся с воплями. Но нет, те видимо, уже привыкли к подобной картине. В каком-то моменте заметила спутника в этом нашем полете. Существо было явно из семейства кошачьих, но неземное происхождение в нем выдавали крылья, на которых и осуществлялся полет. Эта большая кошка, напоминающая не то пуму, не то рысь присела позади меня, прямо на Андрея, и я решила посвятить внимание нашему новому компаньону, нежели долине внизу.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - до меня донеслись рычаще-рокотящие, но вполне человеческие слова. Хотя, я бы это даже рычанием не назвала, судя по габаритам этой кошечки, это можно было счесть за мурчание. Это дивное создание боднуло меня головой под локоть, словно пыталось обратить на себя мое внимание, несмотря на то, что я уже и так во все глаза некультурно пялилась. - Дррэй тебя, случайно не похитил?

\- Н-нет... - Мой шок, пожалуй, был уже вполне физически осязаем. Причем, я не знала от чего больше была в шоке: от того, что эта летающая кошка умела говорить на вполне понятном мне, русском языке или от того, что уровень ее разумности мог бы переплюнуть любой поставленный мной рекорд при обращениях разумных в животных. - А вы кто?..

\- Мать этого обалдуя, - ответили мне вполне дружелюбно, правда я невольно округлила глаза, завидев ее отношение к "обалдую". Ее когти без проблем пробили кожный покров дракона, словно не чешуи это были, а легкая тюль, и я ожидаемо выхватила жалобный стон виверны. Думала, Андрей нас сейчас просто скинет вниз, но нет, он даже не дернулся, все так же превосходно удерживая высоту. Кошка же добавила удар прямо туда, где скорее всего был хребет. – Спускайся давай, летун! Янара уже трижды спрашивала, куда ты делся! Хоть бы говорил, когда уходишь, - Андрей в ответ только пустил носом пар, но плавно пошел на посадку. А как только мои ноги ступили на землю - сменился снова в человека.

\- Не, ну мама, ну опять ты мне всю спину располосовала! - возмущение в его голосе я выхватила, но было заметно что зла он не держит. Притом, почти сразу склонился к этой кошке, отираясь щекой об ее морду. - Что, Янка тебя достала?

\- Не то слово Дррэй, - вполне по-человечески вздохнула эта кошка. - Ты же обещал, что ее возьмешь, когда...

\- Ну вот, видишь, думал, что надолго, а получилось... - Севретов немного расстроено вздохнул, а потом кинул на меня короткий взгляд и хлопнул себя по лбу. - Вот же ж, мои манеры... Ольга, это - Руара, моя мать. Она здесь, на своей земле, любит ходить в этом обличье. Руара, это - Ольга. Моя будущая помощница и ученица.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - кивнула кошка, именем Руара, так плавно, что почти незаметно перетекла в человеческий облик, и передо мной уже стояла вполне красивая женщина среднего возраста, в неброской одежде. Ни у нее, ни у Андрея она во время трансформации не исчезала. - Ты гостье уже показал дом, в котором она будет жить? Или поселишь ее в своем керре?

\- Мам, мы пока об этом даже не думали, честно. Дай девушке осмотреться и самой решить, как и где она жить захочет.

\- Ох, сын, - Руара покачала головой, смотря как Андрей развел руки и погрозив ему пальцем, снова приняла облик кошки и мягкой поступью отдалилась, скрываясь за домами.

\- А здания, я смотрю, у вас невысокие, - не желая акцентировать внимания на еще одном семейном разборе полетов, свидетелем которого оказалась, я перевела тему на то, о чем еще думала при полете. Будь тут небоскребы, как в Сеуле, или хотя бы многоэтажки, полет однозначно стал бы еще более интересным. - По крышам тут у вас не попрыгаешь...

\- А смысл строить вверх? - в голосе моего спутника было непонимание. - Пространства полно, да и смысла нет. Считай, в каждом таком одноэтажном домике, пять на шесть метров, кроется огромный многоуровневый особняк. Зато, если надо, подхватил жилище в пространственный карман, и не паришься с переездом, - я с интересом глянула на Андрея, желая узнать об этом побольше, но Андрей чуть ли не сразу это пресек. - Так, Оленька, потом, все потом. Я понимаю, что тебе все интересно и обо всем ты хочешь спросить, но о подобных причудах выверта пространства я тебе расскажу во время наших занятий. Сейчас же просто смотри.

\- И что, вообще вопросов не задавать? - чуть недовольно прищурилась, понимая что ответов мне сейчас не получить.

\- Да не, задавать-то ты их можешь, и отвечать я буду... Но зачем тебе знать, что все здесь построено на пространственных конструктах с увеличением пространства? Ты ведь даже не сможешь понять, что такое конструкт без детальных объяснений. А я без долгой лекции объяснить тебе это не смогу. Так что, давай пока просто пройдемся.

\- Андрей, давай мы закроем эту тему раз и навсегда, - этим объяснением я почувствовала себя задета. Как щелчком по носу, вроде не больно, но обидно и притом - абсолютно незаслуженно. - Я не тупая. И хотя бы минимальных объяснений я заслуживаю.

\- Минимальное объяснение? - хмыкнул Андрей, покосившись на близлежащий домик. - Этот дом снаружи меньше, чем внутри. «Доктор Кто», сериал такой, смотрела? С его будкой телефонной? Вот такие домики, и есть телефонные будки. Обладая пространственной и конструктивной магией, не пользоваться ей - нонсенс. Вот тебе конструкт пространственного плетения, - на его руке появилась объемная, но тонкая паутинка какого-то плетения, и я с интересом на нее взглянула. Хмм, нечто похожее и батя мой плел у себя в Забвении временами. - Для его расширения вкладывается конструкт расстояния, все привязывается к пространственному чертежу, и получаем этакий домик, в котором можно создавать уже свои пространственные выверты. Так ясно?

\- Ну и тяжелый же ты человек... - Покачала головой, так как Андрей почти тут же спрятал от меня эту паутину, не давая даже присмотреться толком. - Ладно, повтори еще раз, но медленно. Хочу запомнить.

\- Хм... - Меня удостоили удивленным взглядом. - Ты увидела?

\- А ты хочешь сказать, что просто водил перед моим носом руками, даже не уверенный в том, что я увижу?

\- Ну... я не подсвечивал нити... Потому и...

\- Слова «дочь бога» тебе ни о чем так и не сказали, так? - Недовольно покачала головой, понимая что меня явно не воспринимают здесь всерьез. - Смотри, закончится мое терпение, вызову тебя на бой... до первой крови хотя бы.

\- Что, письками меряетесь? - за спиной услышала не только чужой голос, но и хмыканье, и тут же повернулась чуть вбок, чтобы посмотреть, кто нам прервал разговор. - Богдан. А вы...

\- Ольга Гурань, - мне протянули руку и я без раздумий пожала ее.

\- Так вот, Ольга Гурань, - голос этого Богдана снизился на тон, и мои ощущения тут же заработали, выхватив от этого мужчины волны не скрываемой опасности. Хотя по виду и не скажешь, что тот мог быть опасен, но как я уже не раз имела возможность убедиться - внешность обманчива. - У меня к вам один совет, если хотите сработаться с этим человеком, дайте ему по шее так, чтобы он вас начал воспринимать всерьез, иначе то и дело будете ловить себя на том, что он с вами как с котенком играет. Ну, или смиритесь с тем, что вы всего лишь женщина, потому что вы общаетесь с ярым женоненавистником, который не воспринимает слабый пол равным своему величеству.

\- Бага, вот откуда тебя черти принесли, - глядя на нашего, уже, нового собеседника, Андрей поморщился.

\- Да там уже нет, - с издевкой и ухмылочкой парировал Богдан, что невольно подняло его в моих глазах на парочку делений. - Ну, мадемуазель, вам совет я дал, а воспользоваться им, или нет, решать уже вам. А ты, Андрей, если уже видишь, что женщина имеет высокоразвитый интеллект, то не свети перед ней своим превосходством. Реально. Бесишь.

\- Полностью с вами согласна, - поддерживая чуть язвительный тон Богдана, я ухмыльнулась, и на полном серьезе перевела взгляд на Андрея. - А если кто-то еще не понял, то я повторюсь. В прошлой жизни я была ученым. Мужчиной, если так меня воспринять будет легче.

\- Ладно, Ольга, прости, - Андрей сжал переносицу, ну один в один страждущий мигренью. - Действительно, прости, но ты совсем не вовремя свалилась на мою голову. Мне бы сейчас не тебя учить, а разбираться с проблемами, почему мои люди гибнут. Эмоции, которые я испытываю, не самые лучшие, потому что каждый из этих людей мне дорог, а я вынужден тебе здесь устраивать экскурсии, вместо того, чтобы работать над рядом конструктов, которые могут мне помочь. Или решать эти проблемы иначе, ради чего пошел на Землю... А тут твой папа подбросил мне заданьице в виде тебя.

\- Может, он меня как раз и подбросил вам для того, чтобы решить эту проблему? - Не без сочувствия посмотрела на Андрея, немного сойдя с ироничного тона.

\- Как говорят, пути господни неисповедимы. Но я даже не представляю, чем ты мне можешь помочь, - по Андрею было заметно, что это так. Была у него в глазах какая-то неуверенность, даже несмотря на щиты и самоконтроль. - Мы с Лёвой над этим уже черт знает, сколько времени бьемся. Благодаря тем, кто, так или иначе, поддерживает мои силы, удается оживить и привести в норму по одному человеку в неделю, а это, знаешь ли, раздражает. Точнее – выбешивает.

\- А мои слова о том, что я умею воскрешать и восстанавливать души, если есть хоть какое-то подобие тела, ты пропустил мимо ушей, как я понимаю.

\- Нет, не пропустил, - Андрей не согласился. - Я вон, тоже умею тела создавать. Буквально на коленке. Меня видишь? - Рукой указал на себя, от головы до ног. - Это уже не физическое тело. Это - конструкт. Как и у моих эннэшше, как и у Вэрриана... Это не проблема, вселить душу в такое подобие тела. Да и уловить ту душу, что покинула тело, для меня не проблема. Только на кой черт мне пустые болванки со снесенными личностными матрицами? А рвет именно их. Притом не просто ломает на куски, как, например, мою, которую я по всем трем мирам собирал, а разрывает на молекулы. И остается только чистая, первозданная энергия, словно только рожденная и выпущенная в мир. Без единого перерождения. И, себя я еще простить смогу, если по моей вине снесет пару матриц, ну или виноват буду только я, то если ты возьмешься за это дело, и у тебя снесет, то у нас вообще ничего не заладится.

\- Я понимаю, - я подошла, положив руку на его плечо, теперь действительно лучше понимая все это его поведение. В груди появилось уже знакомое давление дара и мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не дать ему сработать. Вряд ли Андрей обрадуется такому повороту. Особенно если взять во внимание, как он отреагировал на веер хвостов после моего скромного предложения его считать. Но вот думается мне, что рано или поздно дар пробьет плотину моего сопротивления, и придется Андрею потом мягко на это намекнуть. Ну или сделать осознанно, чтобы потом не было конфуза... – Давай тогда отложим экскурсию и все остальное на потом, а сейчас пообщаемся с твоим доктором Менгеле. Все же у меня есть некоторый опыт в возрождении и, там где вы не справились вдвоем, может, мы втроем справимся?

\- А!!! - Андрей залихватски махнул рукой. - Да фиг с ним, давай попробуем. Идем, познакомлю тебя со своим домашним вивисектором. Когда-то он мне руку по локоть отрезал, чтобы изучить мою плоть, и создать на ее основе клонированного монстрика. Правда, потом пришли боги, и дали ему по шее... Ну и мне заодно, что своим телом разбрасываюсь, но это уже дела давно минувших дней...

\- Мне это, конечно, очень интересно, - я не лукавила, действительно хотелось послушать эти истории, но первостепенной задачей было разобраться с тем, какая нас ждет работа. - Но давайте перейдем к сбору анамнеза. Что случилось, как случилось, и чем завершилось в итоге к сегодняшнему дню. Я же не монстриков к твоему вивисектору иду создавать, а помогать в сложившейся ситуации.

\- Да, прости. Итак, с чего началось... - он развел руками, а потом задумался, смотря куда-то в небо. - Наверное, с того, что мне мои эннэшше поставили задачу, выносить потомство, - от неожиданности я аж поперхнулась и пришлось коротко прокашляться. - У меня их трое, пострелят этих. И им уже по полтора года.

\- У меня тоже трое, - улыбка, наверняка, получилась невеселой, но что поделать, если меня так резко дернули.

\- О, сочувствую. Но это так, к слову, для начала истории. Так вот, уговорили меня эти демоны, на беременность, а так как я не биолог, чтобы создать полное и идентичное подобие женского тела, то пошел к нашему местному хранителю, чтобы выпросить у него тело, и он мне выделил одно. Самочки урры, ну, вот из тех, летающих шариков с мехом, - указал он на, явно первого попавшегося, вальяжно лежащего у двери дома кота. - А дамочка оказалась с секретом. Когда-то она была не уррой, а сайнарой, инопланетной особью с хорошо развитой мимикрией. Ну, и вместе с телом, я получил генетический код этой мадам, и пасхалку в виде сообщения с координатами корабля, на котором та прибыла сюда. Как Вэрриан говорит, квест скрытый поймал, - что-то внутри дернулось, вырывая из меня нервное хмыканье. Эта манера говорить о мире, как об видео-игре напоминала мне отца и его систему сравнений. Нехорошее предчувствие закралось в душу, но я спешно прогнала эти мысли, слушая дальше. - А так как я во время беременности был жутко нервным...

\- О, как же я тебя понимаю...

\- Потому что ментальный запах тела и ауры сайнары казался моим эннэшше омерзительным, а я без отношений с эннэшше очень плохо переношу одиночество, - Севретов продолжил свой рассказ, будто и не слышал моего бормотания. - То, чтобы не сильно психовать, решил заняться делом, и восстановил тот корабль. Притом восстановил так полно, что его хоть сейчас выводи в космос. Поэтому, как только родил и отдал детишек на выкармливание матери, а у нее у самой к тому времени потомство подрастало, решил совершить пробный полет в другую вселенную, к своей прошлой планете.

\- Корабль был настолько хорош, что мог перейти из вселенной во вселенную?

\- Даже лучше, - со вздохом ответил Андрей. - Он имел блок прокола пространства, а еще, я со своей памятью координат того мира. В общем, я хотел просто вывести его в космос, а оттуда уже послать по известным мне координатам с помощью портала. Но, стоило только подняться на орбиту, как мой алллар, корабль то есть, расстреляли, попав в магический накопитель. Скажем так, это было равноценно атомному взрыву в десятки если не сотни килотонн, в очень малом, закрытом пространстве. Но я же, дебила кусок, не сам туда полетел. Я всех, кто мне был наиболее близок и дорог, исключая эннэшше, с собой позвал, решив отвезти их в военное училище, где у меня забито несколько сотен мест для моих новобранцев было...

\- А эннэшше почему здесь остались? - Удивленно переспросила.

\- Так за детьми приглядывать. Надо же кому-то воспитывать... Да и... за что боролись, на то и напоролись. Хотели детишек, вот и получили. Хотя, сейчас я безумно рад тому, что не взял их с собой. Если бы не они, то кто его знает, чем бы моя эскапада обернулась... - Лицо Андрея приняло задумчивый вид, но вскоре он продолжил. - Так вот, магией посекло всех, кто был в алларе. И, если бы не мой симбионт, который тогда еще жил в моем теле, не имея своего, то я бы не выбрался. Я сидел вторым за пультом управления, и на меня пришелся удар ничуть не слабее, чем на нашего капитана. Ее сразу в пыль, а меня, и Мриса с искином, Вэрриан закрыл магическим щитом, который немного ослабил действие магии. А потом я отключился от реальности полностью, а он уже взял на себя мой полутруп, с его помощью всех уложив в спасательные капсулы. А после полностью затормозил время внутри аллара, по порталу проведя его на Урею, мой второй мир и, выпустив меня наружу, обложил аллар такими щитами, через которые магия не могла просочиться и нанести вред пространству, - такое представлялось мне с трудом, но все-таки представлялось. Андрей же покачал головой, словно вспоминая что-то. - Год я только восстанавливался, чтобы начать думать заново, а потом еще полгода вспоминал свои умения, которые выжгло из меня вместе с разумом. Ну, и вот как раз во время восстановления, что-то пошло не так, сотворив из меня «личинку бога», как выражается Вэрриан. И, если раньше я работал на своей силе и силе мира, в котором нахожусь, то теперь, став этаким недобогом, я вынужден положиться на силы тех, кто в меня верит. А этих последователей меня ох как мало... Грайб да Мрис... И кучка людей, которым я так или иначе, оказал помощь. Ну, и каждый раз, возрождая к жизни одного из тех, кто в анабиозе, в капсуле, я выпиваю силы своих последователей. Тех двух близких мне существ, которые мне на данный момент наиболее дороги. А если не беру их силы, то тот, кого возрождаю – гибнет.

\- Не позавидуешь тебе, – согласно кивнула своим словам, рассказ этот мне на многое проливал свет в этой ситуации.

\- Да уж. И вот и верчусь, как тот уж на сковородке, то ли своего любимого и своего учителя пить до бессознательного состояния, то ли терять кого-то из менее близких, но все равно очень дорогих людей. А ведь у моего эннэшше и у моего учителя, жизненные силы не бесконечные, и эти возрождения их подтачивают. И сколько лет жизни я у них отнял буквально десятком поднятых - даже не хочу думать.

\- Мы с тобой живем в разных мирах, но проблемы у нас, смотрю, очень похожие, - невольно вспомнились все наши семейные проблемы с Рейзелом до того, как он стал лечиться кровавым камнем. - Мне вот, тоже пришлось буквально по крупицам восстанавливать здоровье дорогого моему любимому человека... Жаль, тебе тот вариант не подойдет, хотя, ауры бы твоих эннэшше и учителя, я бы посмотрела.

\- Ну, вот прибудут, и посмотришь, - кивнула, словно желая показать свою решительность в этом вопросе. - Но у них со здоровьем пока все хорошо, а вот у пяти десятков тех, кто полетел со мной - совсем даже не очень. Капитан погибла еще в самом начале, а здесь, возрождая к жизни я, своими руками, уже убил троих. Вэрриан и Мрис почти в один голос говорят, что это из-за того, что ничего к ним не чувствовал, а бог должен всей душой желать возвращения разумного. А когда я начинаю желать всей душой, то цепляю этого разумного на эннэшше и Мриса... Как было легче, когда я был просто сильным человеком... Отлежался бы, и снова пошел работать. Мне же боги Уреи и так бессмертие подарили, так что минус десяток лет от бесконечности, это не так уж и много, - я посмотрела прямо в его лицо, но увидела только грустную улыбку. Правда, он даже в мою сторону не глядел. Только на дом, выглядящий не лучшим образом, к которому мы подошли. Я так же посмотрела в ту сторону и только вздохнула. Что ж, меня ждет еще одно знакомство, посмотрим, какое оно принесет плоды. Ведь ученый ученому не ровня.


	99. Часть 97

\- Что ж, вот и пришли, - мы с Андреем стояли перед домом, который я осматривала довольно критично. Вот те темные, пыльные подтеки у оконных рам, стоило бы очистить, вообще-то, товарищи... Впрочем, не на мой критичный взгляд, не на те же подтеки, Севретов внимания не обращал, только указал гостеприимным жестом на строение. - Прошу. Это берлога моего ручного, но немного безумного, доктора Менгеле. В простонародье - Льва Робертовича, который прекрасно откликается на кличку Лёва.

\- Ну и почему сразу на кличку? - Моя голова немножко резче, чем я планировала, повернулась в сторону голоса, что доходил до нас, почему-то, не изнутри дома, а из-за угла. - Лёвонька, так меня мама называла.

\- Давай выходи, Лёвонька, знакомься со своей коллегой, Франкенштейном в юбке, - Произнеся это, Андрей рассмеялся, но стоило ему только замолчать, как все мое тело напряглось и покрылось мурашками. На лице и вовсе появилась какая-то гримаса, из которой я сумела понять, что невежливо приоткрыла рот. То есть, как так? Получается, либо мне по мозгам проехались, вычленив информацию, причем так умело, что я даже не знала, либо отец поделился? Черт, нужно выяснить эту ситуацию, а то если первый вариант окажется правдой, то дело наберет неприятный оборот. Кое-как собрав мысли в кучку, я отметила, что моя заминка не длилась дольше секунды. Ну, хоть то благо.

\- Откуда... - Голос чуть снизился, и я сглотнула, колко посмотрев в сторону Андрея. - Откуда ты узнал?

\- Упс... Что, угадал? - глаз невольно дернулся, когда мой спутник виновато развел руками. - Ну... вот пошутил, так пошутил...

\- Ну и шуточки у тебя! - Невольно передернула плечами, отвернувшись от Андрея, и понимая, что немного переборщила с этой своей напряженной реакцией. Но облегчение от того, что память мне не прочесывали без моего позволения, было как мед на душу. Неподалеку раздались шаги, и я, как мне казалось, готовая ко всему, даже к тому, что встречусь со здешней версией каких-то долбодятлов из Союза, но... Уж никак не ожидала увидеть мужчину постарше, ничем не отличающегося от старичков из парка, с каким-то заполошным, словно настороженным взглядом. Впрочем, особо рассмотреть этот взгляд не получилось, так как на носу у него были очки, местами перемотанные изолентой, и лопнувшие стекла в них не упрощали такого дела. Прическа была неряшливая, словно мужчина только что проснулся, и выскочил к нам даже не успев посмотреть в сторону расчески, из-за чего тот старичок стал напоминать мне стереотипного, безумного ученого. Распахнутый халат, который явно чистым и выглаженным не был. И на том мои ассоциации этого мужчины с ученым закончились, так как накинут этот халат был на голое, чуть худощавое тело. Благо хоть семейные трусы на нем были... Глаз нервно дернулся, и я не могла ничего с этим поделать. Уж слишком привыкла к стерильной чистоте нашего дома. Ведь если вот так одетым подходить к экспериментам, то можно их и запороть, достаточно что одна пылинка упадет не туда, и все пропало!

\- Лёва, ну что ты, клоуном здесь подрабатываешь? - Услышала как буркнул Андрей, правда, комментировать это не спешила, хотя острые словечки так и крутились на языке. - Давай, приводи себя в порядок.

\- Ша, котлетка, все сделаю, - старичок хмыкнул, и ответка Андрея не заставила себя долго ждать.

\- Вивисектор.

\- Андрюша, ты помнишь ту спринцовку, что стоит у меня на полке? - Задумчивым тоном произнес Лев, даже не смотря в сторону Андрея, а куда-то в небо. - Ту, ведерную. Сам мне ее подарил, как сувенир. Так вот, пропишу трижды в день, в течение недели.

\- Дети, - буркнула, понимая что мужчины просто нашли повод немного поязвить друг-дружке, как у нас в мире Кира и Регис.

Потом, правда, кинула короткий взгляд на ученого, заметив, что он так же, как и все остальные здесь, текуче и плавно сменяет ипостась. И чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, когда пришло понимание, что и эта ипостась - человеческая, и передо мной действительно ломали комедию. Но по крайней мере, теперь ученый напоминал более цивилизованного человека, а не какого-то сумасшедшего. Старость исчезла как по щелчку пальцев, являя мне довольно молодого на вид мужчину, волосы стали короче, и седина осталась только на висках, не уродуя, а наоборот, добавляя некоторого шарма. Рост остался невысоким, а одежда перетерпела совсем незначительные изменения: очки теперь были целыми, не склеенными, стекла не были полопавшиеся, вместо трусов появились шорты. А халат как был замурзанным да мятым, так и остался. Эх, а вот Франкенштейн и вовсе, крохмалит не редко спец одежду, чтобы все чисто да опрятно... Грустный вздох вырвался сам по себе. Если мне продолжат показывать эту развлекательную программу без никакой конкретики, то я увижу любимого еще позже, чем ожидала. А ведь, если не кривить душой, то я уже немножко успела соскучиться.

\- С чем ты там снова работаешь? Я на тебя халатов не напасусь покупать, - в голосе Андрея проскользнуло явное недовольство, что меня выдернуло из размышлений, заставив обратить внимание на веселье шутников.

\- Так я же сразу говорил, заказывай вагон, а ты все по десятку носишь, - ученый хмыкнул, и недолго думая, вытер ладонь о полу халата, протягивая ее в мою сторону. - Лёва, очень приятно.

\- Ольга. Взаимно, - кивнула слегка головой, не отвечая на рукопожатие подобным жестом. Еще ума я не потеряла, чтобы вот так наплевательски относиться к санитарным нормам.

\- Все, хорош! – прикрикнул Андрей на Льва Робертовича. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты шутник и пранкер, но давай без этих шуток сегодня.

\- Да все, не кипятись, Андрей, - мужчина, видимо, заметив наше общее настроение перестал ерничать и перед нами наконец-то стоял мало-мальски адекватный человек. Но мое хмурое выражение и не думало сходить на нет. Думала уж, действительно достойного коллегу встречу, научусь чему-то интересному, а что я вижу? - Я там живность разделывал, мне малышня снова мясо притащила. Ладно, вижу, у тебя совсем настроения нет для шуток, и у девушки, как я вижу, та же ситуация. Но, я думал, что раз я Менгеле, а она Франкенштейн, то мы как-нибудь сработаемся.

\- Знаете, Лев Робертович, - от такого замечания, в котором явно сквозило сомнение в моей личности, нервы сдали не только у меня, но и у моей внутричерепной альтернативной версии. Не долго думая, дала ему слово, от чего мой голос был холодным, и более низким. - Даже в те давние времена, когда микроскоп был новаторским инструментом, а я уже не одного разумного на тот свет отправил, такого я себе не позволял.

\- Тогда, нижайше прошу за беспорядок в доме, вам он тоже не понравится, - он парировал, с таким же холодом и легкой неприязнью в голосе, от чего я невольно заскрипела зубами. Пришлось тихо вздохнуть, заткнуть Копье, что высунуло морду чувствуя такие эмоции, правда вот мои ладони, словно обладая собственным разумом, сжались в кулаки, пытаясь скрыть как кончики пальцев покрыла чернь моего оружия. В себя прийти помог, как ни странно, Андрей.

\- Тихо, тихо, - он легко и без опаски поймал меня за руку. – Перестань пылать. У Лёвы шутки такие. Лев Робертович у нас, обладает черным медицинским юмором. Работая патологоанатомом при судмедэкспертизе, очень быстро начинают вести себя подобным образом. Защитная реакция. Но как ученый и исследователь он хорош.

\- Да уж, хорош... - в голосе Льва Робертовича прорезались какие-то ну совсем горькие нотки. - А эту пустячную проблему до сих пор решить не могу, - мы зашли в дом, где действительно царил беспорядок, и мне оставалось только поджать тонко губы и слышать мысленное негодующее бормотание Франкенштейна. - Ладно, шутки в сторону, - тот указал нам путь в коридор, а дверь в захламленную комнату захлопнул ногой. - Прошу в мою лабораторию. Налью вам по мензурке чая, и поговорим.

Как и у нас дома, лаборатория была в подвальных помещениях. К моему облегчению, тут не было ни темно, ни сыро, все было обустроено чисто... Если не считать того, что скорее всего, было текущим экспериментом этого странного мужчины. На столе лежал какой-то странный, похож на стеклянный, саркофаг, который был заляпан кровью изнутри. Но не столько это меня изумило, сколько сама лаборатория. Я ожидала чего угодно - как и того, что вся аппаратура будет мне хорошо знакома, как и того что она будет внеземная, и что много часов у меня займет разбирательство с тем, как и что действует, но реальность была более удивительной. Лаборатория, по крайней мере, по части аппаратуры была пуста. Даже самого завалявшегося тонометра не было. На первый взгляд я вообще подумала, что мы перепутали помещения.

\- Эх, как мне порой не хватает всех тех инструментов и аппаратов, которые можно взять на Земле... - Мечтательно, словно прочитав мои мысли, протянул Лев Робертович. - Но нельзя, нельзя... Приходится все делать собственными руками и разумом.

\- Помню времена, когда все самому приходилось создавать, - Франкенштейн снова взял право голоса, и я не препятствовала. Во-первых, не часто он желает говорить, так что нужно с такими редкими хотелками считаться, я же не изувер какой-то, чтобы запирать его за семью замками, раз уж разрешила ему остаться в своем разуме. А во-вторых, теперь, когда у нас с любимым наступила вынужденная разлука, это помогало мне хоть на минутку почувствовать его присутствие возле меня, что бесспорно воодушевляло, хоть чуть-чуть. Провела пальчиком по изгибу колбы в шаге от меня, которая стояла в ряд с немалым количеством других, почти таких же. Только вот судя по количеству пыли на них, и тому факту, что стояли пусты и не востребованы, то явно играли здесь декоративную роль, чтобы создать подобие обстановки лаборатории. – А что вам мешает в создании нужного инструментария? Отсутствие материалов?

\- Как бы вам сказать, - мужчина слегка печально улыбнулся. - По большому счету, мне современная лаборатория уже и не нужна. Я научился работать только с помощью своего разума. Плоть, коллега, это такое вещество, которое через сканер не прогонишь. Не здесь, и не у этих индивидуумов, точнее. Вот я и научился все делать руками и на уровне инстинктов.

\- А если кто после сражения? - Не скрывая своего удивления перевела на него взгляд. - Как лечите, как проводите диагностику?

\- Хм... - Лев Робертович от моего вопроса задумался. - Вот скажите мне, коллега, как вы видите восстановление существа? Карантин, больничные койки, повязки, наложение швов на раны, постоянный мониторинг состояния... Я ведь прав?

\- Бывают исключения, но в общих чертах - кивнула, внимательно смотря на своего собеседника, - да.

\- А я - маг плоти, если говорить точно и без уверток, - слегка прищурилась, слыша это, но в общих чертах такое объяснение не было лишено логики. - Для отдельно взятого существа я могу повернуть время вспять, восстановив его рану, убрав яд из крови. Но, если честно, этим земноводным, - кивнул он на Андрея, - не сильно-то мое вмешательство и нужно было. Регенерация и так высокая, а конечности они как ящерицы отращивают. А вот здесь, с теплокровными, уже пришлось вспоминать навыки врачебного искусства. Но и то, только вначале. После того, как я получил полное представление об органах и системах урров... Нет, я их не разделывал, я научился смотреть... хм... кровью, - на минутку замерла, пытаясь себе такое представить, но если сравнить это с тем, как я вижу эмоции других в моем мире, то становится понятно. - Так вот, после того, как научился подобному, и не нашел больших отличий от человеческого строения, мне и вовсе перестали быть нужны инструменты. Мне даже вскрывать никого не надо, чтобы осмотреть и провести лечение, которое в человеческом мире закончилось бы оперативно. Да вот, могу вам устроить показательный просмотр моей работы.

Лев Робертович указал мне на этот саркофаг, нажимая на нем пару кнопок. То, что я увидела, смогла воспринять адекватно только благодаря расширению разума от отца. Не будь у меня этого маленького преимущества, боюсь, перестала бы верить своим глазам, или восприняла бы отрешенно, словно смотрю фильм, а не на то, что стоит в двух шагах от меня. И эта картина пробудила мой интерес. А было на что посмотреть: кровь, словно по чьему-то велению, стала отрываться от стенок саркофага, взлетая, куски плоти, напоминающие фарш, начинали собираться в одно целое, воссоздавая на месте этого разрушения тело, что даже и мертвеца не напоминало. Словно кто-то решил прилечь в эту капсулу и уснуть. Правда, магия тут же исчезла, стоило только Льву Робертовичу отвести взгляд. Притом, все вернулось в прошлое положение взрывом, разметав кусочки плоти и кровь туда же, где ошметки были до этого показа волшебства.

\- Я даже душу могу вселить в это. Болванку, которую мне Андрей на пробу, для эксперимента притащил, но все же... - Совсем безрадостно отозвался ученый, что заставило меня растеряться. С такими умениями еще быть безрадостным? - И только до тех пор, пока не теряю концентрацию. Стоит только задуматься о чем-то другом, и тело распадается. И понять в чем суть такого распада, до сих пор не могу.

\- Излучение?

\- Да, излучение, - согласился Лев со мной. - Но то, с которым мне еще не приходилось работать. И даже не в этом проблема, коллега, - ученый посмотрел на меня с серьезностью. - У нас, было дело, Андрея миной пригрели. Разнесло его по кусочкам в фарш, да еще он тогда в огне находился, это у них с братцем такая взаимная терапия, в огне греться. Так вот, мало того, что его разбросало в лесу, по грязной поляне, так еще и пропекло не хуже бифштекса. Я его после этого "котлеткой" иногда называю по старой памяти. Пришлось восстанавливать практически из ничего. Из обломков костей и кусков прожаренного мяса. И я справился тогда только по той причине, что у него душа сильная. Стоило воссоединить начальный каркас, и тело начало регенерировать. А в алларе как сгорел... Олег мне рассказывал, что видел этот ходячий костяк со рвущимися связками и наполовину снесенной черепушкой, где уже и мозга не было. И то, возродился. А все потому, что с души матрицу не сметало, как снежную крупу во время поземки. А тут...

\- По умению воскрешать, я вам явно уступаю, - пораженно качнула головой, посмотрев на Льва Робертовича. - Если вы такое сделать могли.

\- Воскрешение, Ольга, это возвращение души в тело. Нормальной души, с существующей матрицей. А я так, только чистую болванку, у которой нет даже начальных данных, в тело впихиваю. Поэтому, я могу разве что оживлять.

\- Наш тандем был бы убойным, - незначительно улыбнулась, представляя себе эту перспективу, правда, когда перевела взгляд на капсулу, то задумалась. По сути, можно было бы показать свои умения наглядно, но было бы лучше сначала рассказать об этом, может заодно получиться и узнать какую-то новую, полезную информацию. - Потому что я мастер по восстановлению именно стертых данных, - душой я не кривила. Когда возвращала М-24 это понимание до меня не дошло, так как смерть была свежей, а вот при воскрешении Эшлин... Ее душа столетиями была в Забвении, успела пройти не через одну и не две реинкарнации, а мне получилось вернуть сознание и воспоминания именно нашей мелкой полукровки.

\- Вот как... - на меня посмотрели уже более заинтересованным взглядом, и я не спешила разрывать этот зрительный контакт. Чувствую, здесь мне придется без остановки показывать, что несмотря на внешний вид я далеко не одуванчик божий. - Можно было бы попробовать работать вместе. Я, например, легко могу восстановить тело, Андрей удержит душу, в этом он у нас мастер, а вы не дадите матрице распасться.

\- А почему бы не проверить с этим телом? А только потом уже переходить к тем, что еще живы? - напряженно произнес Андрей.

\- Да потому, балбес ты великовозрастный, что здесь матрица уже стерта, а там еще цела,- по этой части я была согласна с Львом. - Собирать по кусочкам, или не дать рассыпаться мозаике личности, есть же разница?

\- Я займусь исследованиями, - кивнула, а потом, неожиданно для себя самой, легко хохотнула. - Честно говоря, я думала, здесь какая-то подстава. Меня к вам направили помощь оказать, а вы настолько могущественные... на словах, конечно, что я даже недоумевала, чем могу вам помочь.

\- Именно, что на словах, коллега, - ученый усмехнулся, бросив на меня короткий взгляд. - Хотя, как бы, по сравнению с людьми, мы – само могущество. А вот если из глубины глянуть, то... - он развел руками. - Никак мы не тянем на божественность, хотя Андрей вроде как бог, а мы все, его последователи, как бы уже полубоги. Но не срослось. Умеем много, знаем мало. И вот сейчас, как Андрей говорит, затык.

\- Охо-хонюшки... - опершись на стол мягкой точкой и руками я только и могла, что головой покачать. Было в этой ситуации какое-то несоответствие, что грызло меня где-то глубоко внутри. Точно такое же ощущение, когда делала что-то неправильно из-за плохого подхода к проблеме. Лакрицияр, я тебя все-таки отпинаю при возможности. - У меня конечно проблемка тоже подобного калибра, я полубогиня, умений много, и не со всем разобралась, но... Капсулы анабиоза, космические корабли... Не слишком ли Андрей поспешил с покорением космоса?

\- Это не моего ума дело, конечно, - заметив укоризненный взгляд Льва Робертовича, адресованный Андрею, сразу поняла, что мою точку зрения разделяют, - но да, я тоже за то, что поспешил. Да и не только я.

\- Хватит, вы мне уже все мозги выели тем, что надо было мелкими шажочками, да крабиком, - адресат недовольно буркнул, самую малость отворачиваясь от нас. - Да кто же мог вообще подумать, что такое произойдет?

\- А мозги тебе на что даны, деятель ты великий? Чтобы думать! - Лев язвительно ответил Севретову. - Не здесь тебя сбили, так над Уреей бы расщепили на атомы! Мне уже Шанасс рассказала о том, какие у них там установки стоят. Не чета этим самопальным. Уж с чем с чем, а с деструктором ты бы точно не справился, если уже с обычной энергетической установкой сплоховал.

\- А можно вопрос? - словно ступая по тонкому льду, я обратилась к ученому, желая замять неприятную Андрею тему. А то еще раздраконится, а учитывая его уровень силы... Не знаю, как Льву, а мне точно не поздоровится. Еще и учитывая, что нам нужно как-никак решить эту задачу. - А ваше возрождение это какая-то личностная магия?

\- Да какая это магия? - к счастью, Лев Робертович отвлекся, фыркнув в ответ на мой, казалось бы, логичный вопрос. - Это практика и конструктивный подход. Мрис, чтобы ему жилось долго и счастливо, научил нас инженерному подходу к магии. А оживлению я еще ранее обучился. Можно сказать, именно боги мне данные эти и скинули. Понимаете, Ольга, это как... Это как из пластилина лепить, - ученый ответил после небольшой заминки. - Когда знаешь, что и куда приделать, и мир сам помогает, или мироздание, - он улыбнулся. - А я люблю мироздание и его советы. И следую им, а оно подсказывает, как лепить, и что. И восстановить любой организм мне по силам. Было... - услышала его тяжелый вздох, когда он глянул на капсулу. Понимаю его, мне ли не знать, как это бывает, когда решение проблемы упрямо не находится, несмотря на все приложенные усилия.

\- А у вас никаких наработок по этому профилю нет? - не желая, чтобы коллега снова ударялся в грусть, я решила приступить к самой проблеме. Того гляди, вместе разрулим. - Скажем так, что-то более из разряда "сухие факты", а то я не уверена что смогла бы без данных приступить к работе.

\- Да все есть, - Лев ответил совсем безрадостно, даже поморщившись. - Могу скинуть пакетом данных.

\- Вы что, не ведете никакой документации? - удивилась от этого заявления, а спустя секунду поняла, что в моем голосе явно проскальзывали нотки неудовольствия. Ну еще бы! Само это "скидывание" было для меня все еще неприятным моментом, а если еще учесть, что раз они всю информацию хранят в головах... Ни тебе нормально присесть, прочитать, ни тебе сравнения с другими документами. Да хоть бы в компьютерном виде вели бы документацию! Все больше скучаю за нашей домашней лабораторией...

\- Смысла не было, - легко пожал плечами Лев, явно не переживая насчет моего состояния. - Но если вы не хотите пакетом, то я попрошу пару ребят из малышни, перевести мои знания в письменный формат.

\- Вы меня обяжете. А я вам скину свои наработки... - я огляделась вокруг и мой запал немного поутих. Да уж, стоило на секунду заговориться, как из головы совсем вылетело, что от лаборатории тут, в самом-то деле, только само название, да антураж сбоку, как бантик. А у меня-то весь архив на смартвоче. - Как жаль, что у вас здесь нет никакой электроники...

\- Да я даже не знаю... - ученный осмотрелся вокруг.

\- Лёва, соберись! Я же тебе комп подогнал еще года два назад! - Андрей вклинился, буркнув недовольно Льву Робертовичу.

\- А! Совсем я оболванился в этой глуши, уж простите, - он сразу подобрался, поманив меня жестом. - Пойдёмте, тут в углу у меня стоит компьютер. Мрис сказал, что у него последнего поколения комплектация, так что данные можно отправлять и без использования переходников. Просто при всей этой пасторали деревенской, совсем из головы вылетело.

\- Ты не на память жалуйся, а на лень, - вдогонку съязвил Севретов. - Давно я тебе говорил, найми секретаря, если уже сам не хочешь по клавишам стучать.

\- Да достал ты меня с этой техникой уже, - мужчина не остался в долгу, парируя. - Я за свои годы в больничке уже наклацался и настучался. Дай хоть здесь передохнуть, сатрап чертов! - Так и продолжая бурчать себе под нос, Лев Робертович, явно со злостью ткнул в кнопку включения, ожидая, пока компьютер будет готов к работе. Я же только усмехнулась, понимая, что с моим подарочком, усовершенствованным с легкой руки всамделишной богини, моей и конечно же, самим хакером, можно даже и не ждать.

\- О, чудненько, - я вытянула перед собой руку, смотря на маленький экран. - Пит, слышал? Перекинь все архивные данные по модификациям.

\- Интерфейс с искином? В такой небольшой вещице... - в голосе Льва сквозило удивление. - Вот, до чего дошел прогресс, а я о таком даже не слышал. Совсем ты нас в черном теле держишь, Андрюха. Ну, и как работает, без сбоев? А мультизадачность?

\- Ну... - я немного замялась, понимая, что меня могли принять за особу либо из продвинутого мира, либо отлично в этом разбирающуюся. А я же не особо что в этом понимаю, так, на уровне пользователя разве что... - Над ними наш местный хакер поработал, так что в часах намешано столько функций, что без ста грамм не разберешься. С моей стороны имело место только одушевление. А хотите я вам и ваш компьютер одушевлю? Тогда и секретаря не нужно будет. Диктуйте вслух, а он будет за вами писать.

\- Ольга, а данные все скидывать? Только эксперименты, или же и твои тренировки со способностями? - уж совсем тоненьким голосом уточнил у меня Пит, словно тоже смутился от такого внимания к своей персоне. Ну что ж, возможно так оно и было.

\- Кидай все, мне не жалко, - дала добро, не желая сейчас проводить инвентаризацию архива, и думая что нужно а что нет. Сами потом разберутся. Мой взгляд упал на компьютер, не особо чем-то по виду отличающийся, и я обратилась к хозяину лаборатории. - Память вашего нового компьютера вместит все? Выдержит?

\- Мы технику не одушевляем, конечно, но вот Мрис у нас идеальный конструктор, который даже в жестком диске в состоянии установить дополнительное свернутое пространство, - Андрей хмыкнул мне в ответ, явно недовольный тем, что я недоверительно отнеслась к этой технике.

Наблюдая это, я только слегка улыбнулась. Пусть лучше будет недовольно бурчать и фырчать, такой он всяко приятнее был, чем когда стоял мрачный и грустный из-за того, что у них сейчас происходит. Подобное я уже проходила у себя дома, и знаю, что лучше недовольство, чем откровенная тоска. Думаю, лучше взяться за дело. Демонстративно махнула рукой, так как для этого действия мне стоило только подумать о том, что желаю, одушевляя технику Льва Робертовича, правда, к моему удивлению, компьютер молчал. Не то, что не говорил, но даже не подавал никаких признаков того, что теперь у него есть сознание.

\- Эй, ты меня слышишь? - подобная ситуация меня не то что расстроила, а скорее заставила недоуменно хлопать глазами. Даже по старой привычке, еще до осознания себя как Франкенштейна, похлопала по системному блоку. Но нет, компьютер молчал, хотя я была уверена, что все получилось. - Понимаешь?

\- Ты точно это сделала? - в голосе Андрея издевки не было, так что я только и могла что недоуменно склонить голову вбок, вместо того чтобы раздражаться.

\- Да. У меня такое уже получалось, и не раз... Но что сейчас не так... - Я была растеряна, и уже хотела попросить Питера посодействовать и дать пообщаться ему с этим молчуном, но Лев Робертович меня опередил с предложением.

\- Может, она просто ни бельмеса не понимает?

\- А вот проверим, - Андрей согласился с мужчиной, а потом с ходу стал... Рычащими и мурчащими словами обращаться к этому компьютеру. Я бы даже вначале подумала, что надо мной издеваются, если бы не выхватила в этом странном мурчании интонации, присущие общению на любом наречии. И о чудо, этот компьютер ему отмурчал что-то в ответ. – Ну вот. Эта душа просто не знает другого языка, – грустно хмыкнул он. – Придется тебе, Лёва, учиться разговаривать как урр. Вот. Не зррря тебе Лёва имя львиное пррри рррождении выбрррали, ох не зррря, - все еще по русски, но с рычащими нотками поддел его Андрей.

\- Да иди ты, - по мужчине было заметно, что на подобное он не в обиде, губы изогнулись в усмешке.

\- Пойду. Оля, ты со мной? - позвал меня он, но я порядочно так зависла над этим мурчащим компьютером. То есть, как так? Я была уверена, что души для одушевления берутся из мира, в котором была создана техника, а не в котором одушевилась!

\- Как же так... - пробормотала сама себе, понимая, что если бы я одушевила Пита не у нас дома, то могли бы появиться некоторые проблемы.

\- Да все просто, как два пальца об асфальт, - хоть я ни к кому конкретно не обращалась, Андрей решил мне ответить. - Каково пространство, таковы и души. Ты же, когда свою технику одушевляла, ты же не с самого начала учила душу вести себя как нужно?

\- Нет, там уже была личность.

\- Вот, к чему и веду, - кивнул мне Андрей. - Матрица. Воспоминания. А то, что случилось с этими ребятами, полностью стерло их все личностные настройки с душ. Я-то подобное вижу... Так что, эти души, даже если их и найти, то каким бы мастером возрождения матриц ты ни была, то вряд ли их вернешь. Распались в энерго-информационном поле.

\- Можно попробовать собрать матрицу с разума носителя... - я тут же вспомнила ситуацию с М-24, не желая признавать, что в этом деле могу облажаться. Не только Андрей не хотел чтобы кто-то гибнул вот так вот, ни за что ни про что. Мне такой расклад тоже был неприятен. - С мозга. Биоритмами.

\- Да, это, наверное, можно, - словно нехотя, согласился Андрей.

\- И просто подселить душу в тело, дав ей воспоминания этого тела.

\- Ну... как бы тоже можно попробовать, - Севретов не стал спешить с отторжением моего плана, посмотрев на меня чуть внимательнее, чем минуту назад. - Но я не знаю как. А ты знаешь?

\- Есть вариант, - я на секунду задумалась, прикинув, какая аппаратура будет нужна для подобного задания и слегка дернула губой. Такое на коленке не провернешь. - Но я пока к нему не готова. И да, вопрос. Капсула та не вскрывалась, надеюсь?

\- Нет, - он улыбнулся, соглашаясь со мной. - Потому что Эрран нам объяснил, что пока капсула закрыта, а батарея работает, то процесс возрождения даже мертвого находится в частичном стазисе, и мы можем пытаться это сделать столько раз, сколько пожелаем, не превышая общего времени возрождения длиной в час. У этой капсулы еще сорок минут полустазиса, у двух других - почти пятьдесят пять минут. Одной, так и быть, мы пока жертвуем.

\- Ясно, - несколько безрадостно вздохнула.

Нужно обдумать, как подобное провернуть. По сути, можно было бы достать душу из Копья, там-то каждый облизывается на возможность получить тело. Но у меня не было уверенности, что такая душа, как послушная зайка позволит стереть себе личность до состояния Tabula Rasa. Как ни крути, там множество душ - хитрецы-манипуляторы. А тут, в этом мире, где из божественных существ только я да Андрей, подстраховать меня будет тупо некому. Когда я вселяла души в своих детей, то на подстраховке хоть Фурия была, пускай и поступила как сволочь. Да и сейчас там отец есть, чтоб ему икалось, так что в случае чего, присмотрит за развитием душ детей. А здесь же... Тут нет пространства, подобному Забвению, так что не получиться их чем-то задобрить. В итоге, получается, у меня нет никакой страховки на случай, если какая-то излишне хитрожопая душа решит оставить себе свои воспоминания. И нет богов поопытнее, что могли бы как-то блеснуть умениями. Только мы с Андреем. Залетная птица и, как выразился Вэрриан, личинка бога. Но если подумать, то из личинки не так-то трудно и выбраться... Так может вместо того, чтобы искать святого на балу у Сатаны, то стоит просто раскачать до нужной кондиции Андрея? Хмм, попробовать определенно стоит. Идея была неплохая, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.


	100. Часть 98

Утро следующего дня я встретила не совсем радужно. Всю ночь не спала. Ощущение другого мира давило на мозг, словно мне было жизненно необходимо вот прямо сейчас сорваться в вояж по неизвестной планете и как можно детальнее ее посмотреть и изучить. Но если бы дело бы только в этом - заткнула бы это ощущение в зародыше. Но нет - проблемы, которые маячили на горизонте, терзали меня, не давая разуму скатиться в спасительный мрак. Словно комар, что зудит над ухом очень усердно, едва ли не касаясь хоботком кожи. И ничем от этого "комарика" отмахнуться не получалось. Так что, ночь прошла в размышлениях о намечающихся планах. Пыталась вычленить из хаотичного потока мыслей самые главные задачи, но даже это не особо получалось, я уж молчу о распределении порядка их решения. Было ощущение, словно мысли были шариком для игры в пинбол - скачут вокруг без цели, отбиваются от стенок, а стоило только за одну ухватиться и понадеяться, что смогу разобраться, как оказывалось что это было только отбитием лапок, и мысль, получив ускорение, ускользала от меня еще быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.

Тяжело вздохнула, бросив взгляд на кровать. Сидела я в кресле неподалеку от нее, так что могла обозреть ее в полном великолепии. Вчера меня поселили в этот небольшой, отдельный домик, или, как это все здесь называли - керр. Почти сразу я заявила, что хочу жить где-то недалеко от Льва и, желательно, Андрея. Спору нет, если было бы нужно, я могла бы и побегать, для моей скорости даже и десяток километров это меньше минуты, причем, не напрягаясь, но... Видимо, я слишком привыкла к тому, что все, кто мне нужен для того или иного дела, обычно живут со мной в одном доме. А то, что жили они в деревне тех чешуйчатых, то бишь ягов и яргенов... Пустяки, те создания меня не страшили, хотя, правильнее их называть личностями. Разумные ведь. Уже вечером я полностью разобралась с тем файлом информации, что скинул мне Андрей, не без благодарности помянув отца, что мне сделал расширение разума. В этих файлах данных не было настолько много, чтобы человеческий разум не справился, но с тем расширением я смогла эффективнее расставить себе все "по полочкам". По сути, кроме того, что пришло мне в первое мгновение, не было чего-то особо интересного, кроме биологических свойств их организмов.

Сдержать покачивание головой я не смогла и с некоторой злостью прижала кулак к губам, с какой-то ненавистью смотря на симпатичные занавески на окнах. Еще одной занозой в моем сознании был тот простой факт, что у меня нет здесь лаборатории. То есть, Андрей конечно выделил мне подходящее помещение, даже вытащил из загашников все, что мог, чтобы обустроить эту комнату под лабораторию, но блин! Какой прок от скальпелей, если у меня нет никаких медикаментов, чтобы обезболивать пациента при нужде? Или зачем те же халаты и пробирки, если ставить опыты мне откровенно нет смысла, так как нет ни микроскопа, ни анализаторов, ни синтезаторов? Не спорю, конечно, можно немного потратить времени и создать инструменты самой, но ради бога! Этого-то самого времени у меня нет! И меня не сильно волнует, что тут ускорили время... Хорошо, конечно, что меня мои надолго не потеряют, но я-то скучать буду. Ведь пока они проживут один день, тут может пройти месяц, если не больше. Да я на стенку скорее залезу, и буду чахнуть в уголке в теле какого-то паука или другого животного.

С легким раздражением поднялась, и направилась в комнату, которую уже про себя нарекла кабинетом. Возможно там у меня получится сосредоточиться. Вошла, села, скрестив ноги и облокотившись о стол, спрятала в ладонях подбородок. Сейчас разобраться с проблемами для меня - главный приоритет, прям-таки жизненно важно. Проблемы, задачи... Даже нету у меня уверенности, как это нужно называть. Например, воскрешение той массы народа для меня - задача. Но на пути решения этой задачи есть вереница проблем. Чтобы работать наравне с Андреем и Львом мне нужно было научиться строить эти конструкты из энергии. Иначе, боюсь, ничем особо не смогу помочь. Вторая проблема была с Андреем. Причем, даже две проблемы. Номер один - я уже раньше заметила, как дар ноет под ложечкой, когда Андрей рядом. Значит в его душе колупаться мне придется, дар раньше или позже возьмет свое. Как с этим предложением подкатить к самому Андрею - не знаю. Неизвестно тоже не прихлопнет ли. Когда попытаюсь намекнуть - аналогично, не знаю. А если застану его с этим врасплох, то, пожалуй, устрою себе пробежку по планете, но не в качестве изучения, а в качестве побега от взбесившегося дракона, змеи, или любой другой ипостаси, в которую тот решит скользнуть. А проблема номер два - вопрос раскачки божественности Андрея. Тут я не была уверена, была ли в этом, прям-таки, сильная необходимость, или это можно было бы сделать бонусом, но интуиция мне подсказывала, что стоит попробовать...

_Я тоже придерживаюсь этого мнения. Меня интуиция никогда не подводила, и чувствую, что если тот раскачается к этому уровню, тебе, по крайней мере, станет легче,_ \- кивнула Франкенштейну, словно самой себе, несколько балдея с его активности. _Возможно, в идеале, это решит все остальные проблемы._

\- Привет. Не устала еще киснуть тут? - с мысли я, ожидаемо, сбилась, так как ко мне зашел Андрей.

\- Стучаться не учили? - огрызнулась, смотря на него слегка недовольно.

\- Учили. Но ты напряженно думаешь, а усиленную мозговую деятельность я уловить могу. И отличить от любой другой.

\- От тебя секретов нет, так? - вскинула бровь, начиная злиться уже не на шутку.

\- Хм, ну, если тебе нужны твои личные секреты, то просто вешай на дверь табличку "не беспокоить". Ну, или хотя бы дверь керра на замок закрывай, - я нахмурилась, так как не представляла себе особо ситуации, в которой Андрею что-то нужно, и он послушно разворачивается и уходит, завидев подобную табличку. Возможно я его еще плохо знаю, а возможно - я права, кто знает...

\- Да не злись ты, - Андрей улыбнулся, чем-то напоминая мне в этот момент Шинву. Настолько его улыбка была простая и искренняя. - Просто вещи твои доставили, вот я их и занес. Керр имеет экранизацию, так что мы просто так друг к другу в гости не ходим. А так, я просто зашел в холл, чтобы пакеты поставить, и почувствовал, что ты работаешь. Вот и пришел спросить, все ли в порядке.

\- Все в полном порядке, - выдохнула с некоторым сожалением. Чувствовала я себя как на достопамятной крыше дома Инны Тимофеевны, когда тоже сорвала ночку. Правда были и отличия - теперь я была в разы выносливее. И главное отличие - сюда не прибежит Франки, чтобы забрать меня домой. - Почти. Если не считать, что я даже не начала решать твою проблему, и не знаю, с чего ее начать.

\- Начни с завтрака. Судя по кругам под глазами, ты сидела всю ночь.

\- А я что-то завтрака здесь и не вижу, - буркнула в ответ на это предложение. Было бы мне надо - сама бы пошла себе приготовить.

\- Тебе помощницу приставить? - без иронии и на полном серьезе спросил Олег, что заглянул в комнату через плече Андрея. - У нас есть девушки, прошедшие обучение на рекрутов. И, пока база простаивает, то они беспокоятся о своем содержании, и просят работу. Есть повара, есть домохозяйки...

\- У вас тут все поставлено на широкую ногу, я смотрю, - покачала головой, словно пытаясь их в чем-то обвинить. Никак все еще злилась на это внезапное появление Андрея.

\- Да, на широкую, - невозмутимость в его голосе немного остужала мой пыл. - Девочек набирали как шлюх отряду бойцов. Платой было довольствие, финансирование, и повышение здоровья и долголетия. Шли добровольно, с детьми. Даже отсеять пришлось некоторых. А вот теперь, чтобы дурью не маяться, ищут себе подработку. Так тебе кого? Служанку?

\- А повариху? - прищурилась, смотря на ребят. Если есть такая возможность, то почему бы и нет? Последнее на что бы мне хотелось терять время в этой ситуации - это на работу по дому.

\- И повариху. Будут приходить тогда, когда скажешь. А им зачтется. А вообще, чем тебе синтезатор не нравится?

\- Искусственное там все, - поморщилась, вспомнив это изобретение. - Невкусное.

\- Блин, да, забыл, ты же у нас богиня, - Андрей улыбнулся мне ласково, от чего я незначительно насторожилась, но виду не подала. - А боги любят вкушать энергию, а не просто поедать биомассу. Решено, будут у тебя кухарка и горничная.

\- С барского плеча, - улыбнулась ему в ответ, словно скрепив договор.

\- С божеского, - парировал Севретов. - А вообще, давай, прекращай ты ломать свой мозг. Давай, прими душ, перекусим, и пойдем в твою лабораторию. Хочу посмотреть кое-что.

\- Да душ я принимала недавно, - накрутила на палец влажный еще локон, словно желая им показать это наглядно. - А кушать... Да не сильно-то и хочу. Задумалась.

\- Идем-идем, - обняв меня каким-то полным заботы жестом, Андрей невольно заставил меня подняться, и повел в лабораторию. Когда мы уже были там, на месте, он поставил на стол бутылку вина и еду, которые появились у него в руках словно ниоткуда, судя по аромату, сделанную собственноручно, а не из автомата.

\- Мне одной сейчас будет мало, - констатировала свои ощущения, мрачно смотря на бутыль с алкоголем.

\- Тебе что, весь бар, что у меня в загашнике, выставить? - кинув взгляд на меня, Андрей только хмыкнул. - Выпьем эту, поставлю другую.

\- Даже не принесешь... - начала было я, но меня перебили.

\- Оль, я в каждый свой карманчик могу Биг-Бен засунуть, не то, что пару бутылок алкоголя. А кармашков у меня таких, наверное уже под сотню набралось.

\- Эх, мне бы так... - вздохнула с некоторым сожалением. Такое умение, бесспорно, полезное.

\- Лови конструкт, - Андрей хмыкнул, явно без труда опять скидывая мне файл с информацией. Невольно задумалась от вспышки перед глазами, которую я даже не знала, можно было ли приписывать к материальному проявлению. В этот раз это не был файл с информацией, а словно рисунок. Я видела конструкт словно на картинке, но одновременно с тем - объемный. И можно было его поворачивать, приближать, рассматривать каждый отдельный узелок... Не было даже сравнения с тем, что в первый раз показал Андрей, было намного больше возможностей рассмотреть детально. Меня просто начали обучать. - То, что я тебе кидаю пакетами информации, останется в разуме навсегда. Это как вписать его в свою жизнь нестираемым маркером. Или, лучше сказать, процарапать на полотне своей матрицы.

\- Я тебе поверю, - ответила ему тоном, намекающим на то, что если это будет не так - стану жаловаться. Были у меня уже случаи, когда "ларчик не открывался". Чтобы не бросаться сразу на изучение конструкта уделила более пристальное внимание тарелке с разложенными на ней разными сортами сыра. – Так что ты там хотел посмотреть?

\- Твое оружие, - спокойным тоном отозвался мой собеседник, а я едва сдержалась от того, чтобы хмыкнуть. Так спокойно посмотреть на Копье меня еще не просили. - Покажи мне его, пожалуйста. Я кое-что заметил, когда схватил его в руки в прошлый раз, но меня обескуражило то, что оно попыталось мной пообедать. И я хочу понять, то ли это, что я подумал, или же иное.

\- А не боишься, что оно тобой сейчас закусит уж точно? - все-таки в итоге я хмыкнула, понимая, что он явно не до конца воспринимает детище Франкенштейна всерьез.

\- Нет. Помнишь, я тебя за руку взял, когда фонить начала? Я уже тогда эксперимент провел.

\- И какой? - таким заявлением я не на шутку заинтересовалась и слегка пожалела, что под рукой нет кофе, чтобы взбодриться. Чувствовала, что Андрей не лгал, а значит, те данные, что он собрал, могут быть не только интересными, но и полезными в будущем.

\- Да я еще в первый раз его начал, - он пожал плечами. - Твое оружие кушает только духовные и биологические объекты, используя биомассу для своего укрепления, а матрицы для поддержания своей убийственной энергии. А вот не биологические объекты, если проткнуть их не может, не трогает. Вот я и создал нанопленку вокруг него, не давая энергии поглощения сочиться вовне.

\- То есть, не боишься, да? - почувствовала, как на губах появляется улыбка. Ну еще бы, я предвкушала если не веселье, то уж занятную картину - точно.

\- Ни капельки. Давай, выкладывай свою ковырялку, малышка, - уверенности в голосе Андрея любой бы позавидовал.

\- А вот за малышку и в зуб получить можно, - только пробурчала ему в ответ, но Копье призвала и без промедления положила на стол, что был перед нами. Оружие было послушным и достаточно сильным, чтобы не рассеваться без контакта с носителем. Андрей времени не стал терять, поднялся из-за стола, потыкал пальцем в темную материю Копья, обошел пару раз вокруг столешницы. А вот потом, что было для меня совсем удивительно, просто взял Копье в руки. Не успела я предупредить его, чтобы поставил на место, как сам Андрей отозвался.

\- Честно говоря, что-то подобное я и представлял, - видимо, к моему оружию интерес у него пропал, так как тот почти сразу после тех слов его положил обратно на стол. В его руках появилась бутылка вискаря и Андрей не долго думая, сделал глоток из горлышка. Свой завистливый вздох я услышала отстранено, словно он и вовсе не принадлежал мне. - О, мы не по вину, а по более крепким? - Задумчивость моего собеседника как рукой сняло, на столе появилась непочатая бутыль такого же виски, а рядом, как дорогую вазу, тот установил судно, сыпанув в него кубики льда. Малость округлила глаза, хотя старалась и вовсе не показывать эмоций. Обстановка становится все чуднее и чуднее...

\- Хм, а ты в курсе, что это не ведерко для льда? - язвительно прокомментировала это действие.

\- А ты думаешь, я его копировал, тайком пробираясь в больничные палаты? - С легкостью парировал Серветов. - Я только конструкт в магазине медицинской техники снял. И без пыли. Так что, все стерильно. Ну, а то, что ваза не та, так уж прости.

\- Ты - знатный оригинал, - хмыкнула сама себе, и решив не заморачиваться, придвинула бокал для вина, чтобы плеснуть в него виски. И почти сразу же вернулась к теме Копья. - Ну, так что скажешь?

\- Хм... Я бы хотел тебя спросить, как тебе такое, - с широкой улыбочкой он положил передо мной на столешницу небольшой, перочинный ножик, правда вот лезвие обычным назвать язык не поворачивался. Из него исходил свет. Не смела его касаться, но рукой в нескольких сантиметрах от лезвия провела, и почувствовала тепло. Провести аналогию долго времени не заняло.

\- Оружие бога? - рука все еще водила над светящимся лезвием и я озвучила свои ощущения. - Теплое...

\- Не просто теплое. Горячее. Стоит ему только в рану погрузиться. Притом не человека, а бога. Я создал конструкт наподобие того, что и у твоего злобствующего артефакта. Только твой жрет людей, а мой пьет силу богов. Короче, тот же пылесос, только в профиль.

\- Пылесос?.. - пребывая в недоумении, посмотрела на Андрея. Так называть Копье еще никто на моей памяти не решался.

\- Ну, предмет обихода, всасывающий пыль...

\- Мне не надо объяснять, что такое пылесос, - несколько раздраженно перебила его. - Я хочу знать...

\- М-да... - Севретов потер лоб несколько растеряно. - А как у тебя это оружие оказалось вообще? Твоя реинкарнация не рассказала тебе, от кого его получила?

\- Я его сам создал, - к слову перешел Франки и я только глаза закатила. Что-то в Андрее было такое, что подстегивало Франкенштейна вылезать все чаще и чаще, даже не пытаясь маскироваться под меня. А этот... Неудивительно что Вэрриан предпочел вылезти из его головы и обрести самостоятельность. С таким сожителем любому было бы не просто. Любого бы вывел из себя. 

\- Ты создал Артефакт, и не знаешь, как?..

\- Я экспериментировал, - сдержано, пока что, ответил Франкенштейн а я мысленно вздохнула. Чувствую себя каким-то спутником, что только и может, что сигнал передавать.

\- Да ясен-красен! Я вот, тоже поэкспериментировал! - Андрей уже начал беситься, указав на оружие. От подобного у меня волосы встали дыбом.

_Франкенштейн, я тебя, конечно, понимаю, но давай мы не будем рисковать так единственной тушкой, а?_ \- взмолилась я к своему второму Я, и почувствовала как со мной безмолвно согласились. Заняло это неполную секунду.

\- Я создал наработки, - намного спокойнее отозвался Франкенштейн и я мысленно перевела дух. - А вот воплотили их в жизнь уже те люди, которые у меня эти наработки украли. Так что сердце артефакта заполнено душами невинных, ну и виновных тоже, а вот форму ему я сам придал. А та сила, что ты использовал... Она же божественная. Твоя?

\- Заемная, - сдержанно ответил Андрей, заставляя меня дернуть губой. Я уже было понадеялась на какие-то подробности, что могли стать зацепками в вопросе касательно того, как сделать Севретова богом. - Главное, активировать, и создать резервуар оттока. У тебя в твоем оружии - свой пространственный карман, притом небывалой мощи, у меня - свой резервуар. Если я дам приток, то достаточно царапины кончиком лезвия, чтобы убить любое существо, если протолкнуть через эту царапину толику силы. Если на отток, но оно выпьет бога, или Высшего.

\- Однако... - теперь к слову перешла я, смотря на Андрея несколько выжидательно. - Ты собираешься убивать богов?

\- Нет, я собираюсь им дать люлей, - спокойным тоном ответил он, а я на секунду-две застыла в ступоре. Даже не знаю, слабоумие или отвага преобладают в нем, что он так просто говорит о том, что пытается подергать тигра, наверняка голодного, за усы. - Но, мало ли с кем мне придется драться. Так что, это было хорошим экспериментом, - Андрей приподнял бутылку, и я, отвечая на безмолвный жест, стукнулась с ним своим бокалом. Логика, какая-никакая здесь была... Главное, что он понимает, что противники могут попасться ему не по зубам, а следовательно - действовать он будет осторожно. А такое оружие в руках прагматичного разумного может дать неплохие такие результаты. Будь у меня что-то в таком роде - было бы проще проще в битве с Игнотусом. Козырь, как никак, причем, с высшей полки. А по сути, что мне стоит попробовать выцыганить эту прелесть?

\- Дашь?..

\- Покрасоваться, или прибить кого надо? - Андрей не стал ходить вокруг да около, смотря прямо в глаза.

\- Надо, - коротко ответила, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Да что там говорить, я даже вспоминать об этом не могла спокойно - вот, сейчас почувствовала кожей, как на лице начала проступать гримаса отвращения. Благо, вовремя сдержала этот не элегантный порыв. Не только Андрею можно иметь тайны, не так ли?

\- Я тебя обучу конструкту, и создам небольшой резервуар, в который скину некоторое количество этой энергии. А потом будешь папочку просить наполнять его, - для меня было дикостью, что он с такой легкостью говорил о подобном. Еще и рукой махнул. Поучиться у него, что ли? А то шугаюсь каждого, мало-мальски божественного создания, пресмыкаюсь перед ними. Может ли это быть последствием того, что у меня все еще сохранен человеческий рассудок? Вон, у того же Андрея подобного нет... - А этот... Бери. Дарю.

\- А если я тебя... - не долго думая, взяла ножик, хитро смотря сквозь полуопущенные веки.

\- Ну, попробуй, - я уже хотела фыркнуть на такое смелое заявление, но Андрей меня опередил, уверенно хмыкнув. - Не, реально, не бойся, ткни. Мне самому интересно, что получится.

Долго меня уговаривать не пришлось. Уверено взяла ножик в руку, слегка взвешивая на ладони. Ножик как ножик, если не смотреть на мягко мерцающее каким-то внутренним светом лезвие. Посмотрела на протянутую мне Андреем ладонь и придвинулась ближе, перехватив ножик удобнее, на манер скальпеля. Я действительно сделала попытку ранить его, но это была именно попытка. Это выглядело так, будто пытаюсь пробить обычным кухонным ножиком мраморную скульптуру. Даже царапинки не получалось поставить. Если говорить на чистоту, такой расклад меня озадачил и расстроил. Нет, Андрея я, конечно, убивать и уничтожать не собиралась, но надеялась что произойдет хоть что-то. Возможно это все потому что его тело - не биологический организм а энергетический сосуд?

\- Твое тело не поддается.

\- Не только тело. Оружие такого плана, своего создателя не трогает, - подняв взгляд на Андрея увидела его мягкую улыбку.

\- А если по образу и подобию?..

\- Если ученик превзойдет мастера, то мастеру и погибнуть не грех от рук ученика, - с ленцой ответил Андрей, видимо, вспомнив что-то. Но потом сразу ухватился за слово. - Хотя, если выбешу, то не проще ли тебе будет меня просто отметелить, если уровнем дорастешь?

\- Ловлю на слове. Хотя... - хмыкнула, представляя себе картину нашего спарринга. - Ты меня уже выбешиваешь временами, - было непривычно об этом кого-то уведомлять. Обычно это было по мне заметно. И соответственно, выбешивающий меня субъект после такого наблюдения спешил заткнуться и со стенкой слиться, а тут...

_Нашла коса на камень._

_Вот уж точно,_ \- мысленно усмехнувшись, парировала своей галлюцинации, на что услышала только бурчание, сводящееся к "сама ты такая".

\- Так на что учился... - прервал наши мысленные переругивания Андрей, и я с улыбкой подхватила свой бокал, доливая к нему виски.

В лаборатории мы провели еще какое-то время за разговорами обо всем и о ничем. Андрей рассказал парочку фактов из своей биографии, я тоже поделилась несколькими безобидными фактами, все остались этим удовлетворены. А я - так вообще. Не могу назвать себя алкоголичкой, но виски подействовал на меня благосклонно. Такое количество для человека без модификаций, конечно же, было бы не то что перебором, а даже опасным количеством, но я вместо этого почувствовала вожделенное расслабление. Не было больше ни желания куда-то бежать, ни того самого комара над ухом, только слабая дымка в мозгах и расслабленное тело. Организм, почувствовав подобное, рьяно возжелал сна, что проявилось в том, что я стала банально клевать носом. Андрей, к счастью, заметил это, и без особого сопротивления с моей стороны уложил меня на кушетку здесь, в лаборатории, и последнее что я почувствовала, это как тяжесть пледа ложится на тело, давая мне наконец-то расслабиться.

***  
  


То, что я вижу сон, стало понятным чуть ли не с самого начала. Если быть честной, если бы это происходило в самом деле - все равно списала бы на сон, в попытке сохранить свой рассудок. Передо мной, на каменных перилах моста, стояли Генрих, Виктория и Фрэнсис. Дети были уже в подростковым возрасте, не было уже привычных детям, мягких черт на лице. Девочки выглядели потрясающе, в их случае наши с Франкенштейном гены распределились столь удачно, что близняшки точно могли покорить сердце любого человека с первого взгляда. Генрих же на их фоне выделялся, и не скажу что невыгодно, наоборот - было в нем что-то притягательное. Вместо золотистых кудрей - ухоженные каштановые волосы собранные в занятную прическу - виски сбриты, челка, скорее всего, длинная, собранная в пучок на макушке, а от затылка шли длинные, до талии волосы. После того, как рассмотрела детей как следует, осмотрелась по сторонам.

Местность была залитая солнцем. Возле того моста, на котором мы стояли, было безлюдно, даже домов было мало - всего одно здание на одном конце моста, гостиница, хоть мост был явно пешеходным. Под самим мостом была река. Чистая, отбивающая лучи солнца и изумрудная, лишь местами переходящая в мягкий, голубой цвет. Горная река. Наверняка, холодная как Атлантический океан, раз цвет был таким насыщенным, едва ли не бирюзовым. Впрочем, сами горы тоже были рядом, покрытые густым лесом, из которого вдалеке выглядывал не то городишко, не то хорошо обустроенная деревня. Небо было чистым, без единого облачка, а солнце висело высоко в зените. Мозг кольнуло понимание, что если я еще немного здесь постою, то очень быстро почувствую жару, припекающую макушку. Допускать до такого не хотелось, тем более что дети тоже наверняка чувствуют подступающую жару. Сколько мы уже времени вообще стоим на этом мосту? Я хотела уже сказать близняшкам и сыну, чтобы спускались с перил и пошли со мной в гостиницу, но напоровшись на их взгляд, осеклась.

В зрачках всех трех плескался холод, сравнимый разве что с водой, плещущейся внизу. В том, что она очень холодная, я была уверена, так как бывает во снах. Холодная и глубокая. А мост находился на возвышении, падать пришлось бы долго. Но меня занимал только взгляд моих детей. Взгляд, полный сожаления, горького разочарования и тоски. У Виктории так вообще прорезалась даже ненависть. У Фрэнсис отличительной эмоцией казалась обреченность. А вот Генрих, похоже, был настроен более дружелюбно ко мне, чем его сестры. Это я могла понять даже без своих способностей. Кстати, а я их не чувствую... Почему? Ни Копья, ни хвостов, даже не могу перехватить эмоции или смотреть на ауры. Что происходит?

Дети, словно отвечая на мой вопрос тут же показали свои умения. Генрих, что стоял между близняшками, поймал их ладони, которые тут же покрылись энергией Копья. Виктория, на свободной руке держала сгусток огня, причем так крепко, что сама ладонь горела. Горела, но не сгорала, не покрывалась ожогами. Фрэнсис воспарила на несколько сантиметров над каменным бордюром, и теперь мне стало ясно. Генрих их удерживает. Не дает им сойти с места. Правда, я все еще не понимала, чем заслужила у них на такое к себе отношение? Неужели это вещий сон и я так сильно облажаюсь перед своими детьми что увижу когда-то _это_? А если взять на учет, что дети очень быстро растут, то такое будущее может быть слишком, слишком близким. Я сделала шаг навстречу детям, который мне дался невероятно сложно, словно в смоле пытаюсь передвигаться. Но я смогла. А вот рот открыть я не успела - тут дети сработали на опережение.

\- Ты недостойна на нас смотреть. Ничего ты для нас не сделала, - окрепшим, уже перешедшим через фазу излома, голосом сказал Генрих.

\- Не уберегла нас, - со знанием дела добавила Виктория.

\- Даже пальцем не пошевелила. Так наблюдай наше падение, - спокойно добавила Фрэнсис и все трое синхронно сделали шаг назад, срываясь с моста.

Тело опять тормозило как это было во снах, но я с рычанием смогла преодолеть путь к перилам. В своем теле я не ощущала никаких сил, даже регенерация и то, кажется, канула в лету. А вот дети мне показали, что умениями не обделены. К тому же, с умениями Фрэнсис вся тройка могла спокойно смягчить себе падение. А умения Вики могли без особого труда вскипятить воду, или просто довести до приятной, теплой температуры. Но если бы меня кто-то сейчас спросил, желаю ли я поменяться со своими детьми местами, я бы без сомнений ответила "да". Потому что я предпочитала умереть, нежели допустить до того, чтобы с детьми произошла какая-то опасная ситуация. Вот уж права была Инна Тимофеевна, в огонь и в воду. Прилагая нешуточные усилия, я заставила тело, налившееся свинцом залезть туда, где еще миг назад стояли Генрих, Виктория и Фрэнсис. К прыжку не пришлось готовиться. Мне осталось только сделать шаг. Если бы меня не дернули, стаскивая обратно на мостовую.

Передо мной стоял отец, но я не чувствовала от него никакой силы. Значит он был только вывертом моего сознания. Выдернула руку из его захвата и подбежала к каменному забору, смотря вниз. Не было и следа детей, словно их тут не существовало. Вода была тихая и спокойная. А потом я увидела как всплывают три силуэта. Слишком маленькие, чтобы сравниться с теми их версиями, что я только что видела здесь, на мосту. И слишком мертвые. Именно, слишком. Хоть я чувствовала свое тело, как абсолютно обычное, но зрение словно в одно мгновение улучшилось, будто кто-то просто добавил резкости на бинокле. Малыши выглядели так, будто плавали в этой воде уже не одну неделю, и даже холод этой воды не смог удержать распада. Такая картина была ужасная и я просто схватилась за голову, мотая ею в стороны и легко, _слишком легко_ отдаляясь от края моста к его середине.

\- Нет. Нет-нет-нет, - я затараторила, не желая верить в то, что только что видели мои глаза. Отец был безмолвным, а потом стал меняться... Глаза стали человеческие, в росте вытянулся, волосы не сменили цвета, разве что стали длиннее и появилась челка. Передо мной стояла Лесол, ухмыляясь мне.

\- Как тебе мой подарок? - Она улыбнулась неестественно широко, потом эта улыбка и вовсе сместилась на щеку, будто пририсована неумелым художником. Но ее зубы не были белыми, как когда-то, а желтыми, как у бомжа.

\- НЕТ! - успела только завопить ей это в лицо, как почувствовала, что что-то воткнулось в грудь. Опустив взгляд вниз я увидела тот самый перочинный ножик Андрея, излучающий мягкий свет. Стоило мне подумать о том, чтобы поднять взгляд, я уже была уверена, передо мной будет стоять не Лесол. Взглянув, только уверилась в этом - мне мягко, словно ребенку улыбался Игнотус.

\- Кто мечом воюет - от меча гибнет, - с той же улыбкой сказал он, словно для уверенности покрутив ножом в груди. Я почувствовала боль, словно что-то затормаживало мои ощущения, а потом почувствовала нестерпимую жару. Сознание встретило мрак.


	101. Часть 99

После пробуждения приходила в себя я долго. В основном, не могла понять где нахожусь. Сначала, пришло понимание что я не у себя в мире, только потом - что лежу не в кровати, а на кушетке, и мне снова пришлось прошерстить память, чтобы понять как так получилось. Еще и как на зло, сон запомнился на удивление хорошо, проносясь перед глазами заевшей пластинкой. Да и головная боль накатывала волнами. Со стоном поднявшись и осмотревшись, я поняла, что нахожусь в лаборатории, а когда память услужливо подсунула то, что было перед тем, как я уснула, то стала ясна и причина головной боли. Привет, похмелье, давно, зараза, не виделись. Соскочив с кушетки я уже хотела было пойти к выходу из подземелья, но потом вспомнила, что Андрей поставил портал, через который я могла сразу пройти в свою комнату. Первая утешительная весть за сегодня, я смогу быстрее добраться к вожделенной ванной комнате, и не придется пилить через весь дом.

Напоминание о нашем доме больно кольнуло, и сон уже намеревался напомнить о себе, но я только отмахнулась, попытавшись стряхнуть с себя сонливость. Потянулась, плед оставила на кушетке и прошла порталом. Оказавшись у себя в комнате я замерла и тихо отблагодарила свою интуицию. В доме кто-то явно был, я слышала небольшое копошение и чувствовала душу. Но так как никаких подозрительных эмоций не уловила, то слегка расслабилась. Появись тут какие враги - Андрей бы мигом их распугал! А так, наверное, обещанную девушку мне привели. Пожав плечами я быстро направилась в сторону ванной - вот приведу себя в порядок - тогда и буду разбираться. Стоило мне только зайти и избавиться от грязной одежды, как я тут же ударила себя ладонью в лоб в знакомом жесте фейспалма. Сменные вещи-то я себе не взяла! А снова лезть в шмотки, от которых разило потом, желания не было. Все-таки, климат тут жарче чем в любом земном мире, так быстро я еще никогда не потела. Завернувшись в полотенце, я хотела как та мышка прошмыгнуть незаметно возле той, которую сюда привел Андрей, но дойдя до порога, поняла что нужды в этом нет - пакеты с вещами, что мы купили, стояли возле стены, неподалеку от входа в комнату. Смотря на это я ухмыльнулась, правда как-то не особо радостно.

\- Какой же ты заботливый Андрюша. Прям как все мужики, которым от женщины что-то надо. Хорошо, хоть не мое тело... Шкериться от тебя по углам мне не хотелось бы, - сказал это сама себе, но пакеты подхватила, обрадовавшись, что не придется играть в Штирлица, и мигом вскочила под душ.

Теплые струи воды расслабляли тело, давая немного передышки и ощущения некоей стабильности и нормальности, но стоило мне только открыть глаза как все это пропадало. Снова перед глазами был сон, а в мыслях - искреннее сожаление и опаска. Понимая, что душ моего настроения не поправит, я не стала задерживаться и нежится по струями воды. Быстро помылась, вышла, не без удовольствия приоделась в свежую, даже на ощупь приятную одежду, и вышла из ванной, а вскоре - и из своей комнаты. Меня чуть ли с ног не сбил аромат вкусной и наверняка питательной пищи, и почувствовав, что кроме жажды от похмелья меня еще и голод мучает, тут же пошла на запах, как ищейка, взявшая след. На кухне меня встретила женщина, по виду немногим старше меня. Чем-то она мне напоминала с виду Алекси. Сон, словно отзываясь на любое воспоминание, появился перед глазами и мне пришлось на минуту зажмуриться изо всех сил, чтобы видение пропало.

\- Олечка, добрый день. А я вот тут, готовлю. Перекусите?

\- На ты, - махнула рукой в сторону этой женщины жестом, которого сама до конца не поняла, и села на стул, схватившись за голову.

Сто грамм или бокал вина сейчас был бы очень уместным, похмелиться бы не помешало... Память отказалась мне подсказывать, сколько мы с Севретовым вчера выпили, но учитывая мое состояние, этого оказалось многовато. Хотя, если взять во внимание, что я наклюкалась на голодный желудок, то все возможно. Отпустив голову я озиралась в поисках воды, и, словно по волшебству, заметила на столе графин, с запотевшим стеклом и явно приятным содержимым. Не жалея, налила себе чуть ли не полный стакан, и от одного вида плавающего в графине лимона и хорошо уловимого аромата имбиря, казалось, даже головная боль прошла, словно по волшебству. А вот стоило мне этого выпить, как вообще стало намного лучше. Странно, такой эффект хороший, а алкоголь не чувствуется вообще.

\- И да, я бы поела, - отозвалась к женщине, все еще хлопотавшей у разделочного стола, чувствуя что голод за ночь скопился не детский.

\- Меня Андрей просил тебе передать, чтобы была готова к полудню. А точнее, через два часа. - кухарка тут же обратилась ко мне, видимо, отметив что я уже что-то, да соображаю.

\- А отказаться? - в моем голосе не было издевки, я не язвила, а только тоскливо посмотрела через окно. На Ваарре было в самом деле жарко, и выходить из своего домика, где есть комфортная, стабильная температура мне вообще не хотелось.

\- Ты здесь гостья, так что тебе выбирать, как относиться к хозяину этого мира, - таким же тоном мне ответила эта женщина, и почти сразу же поставила передо мной одну тарелку с гарниром и ароматным мясом, а другую с манящим на вид салатиком, словно намекая, благодаря кому я сейчас эти яства и кушаю.

\- Гости с хозяевами не пререкаются... - как бы аппетитно еда не выглядела, поглощала я не спеша. Энтузиазм пропал втуне, стоило только подумать о том, что мне придется выйти в эту жару.

\- Но вполне могут выдвинуть им требования, - женщина вывернулась, заставив меня стрельнуть в ее сторону взглядом, впрочем, без особой радости. - Как позволив войти в свой керр, так и не выходя на улицу, оказаться в керре хозяина.

\- Хочу, - мрачным тоном отозвалась, набирая на вилку немного салата.

\- Андрей, Ольге предложить прямой портал? - не ожидая ни минуты тут же произнесла повариха в воздух, словно обращаясь к самой себе. - Так и скажу. Оля, Андрей сам зайдет.

\- Я под колпаком...

\- Нет, это срочно. Обычно, Андрей не навязывается, - женщина не согласилась со мной, едва ли головой не помотала.

\- Заметила. Вторые сутки еще не закончились, а я снова должна его лицезреть, - теперь в моем голосе стало откровенно больше язвительных ноток и некоторой горечи.

\- Если у тебя такие негативные эмоции к нему, то я так и скажу.

\- У меня негатив в душе, - настроение стало окончательно дерьмовым, и я невольно высказала этой женщине то, что наболело в этот момент больше всего. - Я любимого увидеть хочу, детей. А не его. Вот чего я хочу, и вот почему злюсь!

\- Ты злишься, потому что злюка, - услышав голос Андрея, что только что свободно зашел в кухню, я едва сдержала себя от того, чтобы не зашипеть. - А я к тебе с интересными новостями. Вэрр уговорил Эррана ускорить время примерно сто к одному. То есть...

\- Я не глупая, - эмоции немного получилось взять под контроль, но сказано это было все еще мрачно. Ну, так у меня и повода для веселья нет, так что право имею.

\- Ладно, приму во внимание, - довольно быстро согласился Андрей. - Второе. И это уже по делу, - всего лишь один взмах его руки, и звуки, которые до того доносились до нас от кухарки - исчезли. - Твой поглотитель работает в обратную сторону? И, если да, то есть ли в нем души с матрицами?

\- Андре-ей... Да я же тебе о том же хотела сказать, и предложить. Вчера. Только проблема есть. Не решаемая.

\- А ты о ней скажи, и мы ее вместе решим, - Севретов мне улыбнулся, хотя я не была уверена в том, что весь его настрой сейчас не пропадет.

\- Только не говори, что я хреновая богиня, - собрав всю свою отвагу в кулак, отозвалась. - Но я понятия не имею, как можно проконтролировать сброс матрицы и наслоение новой, - это, по сути, было правдой. В Забвении мне стоило только подумать о том, кого я желала воскресить, и пространство работало за меня. А как это делать сейчас, скажем так, в ручную, я не знала.

\- Да я тоже не знаю, - Андрей только и сделал, что руками развел. - Это будет игра ва-банк. Но, как ты достанешь душу?.. Нужную душу?

\- Я могу туда входить. В пространство, - бросила это, стараясь скрыть свое удовлетворение. Хоть в какое-то пространство я в этом мире могу войти. - И тебя взять. Это мой личный кладезь душ. Паршивых, конечно, потому что я их забрала из аналога, с разрешения любимого...

\- Погоди, - приподняла бровь, смотря как Севретов мотнул головой, словно пытаясь прогнать от себя какую-то мысль. - Я не понял...

\- Да что тут непонятного! - посмотрела на него недовольно. - Я встречаюсь сама с собой, только прошлым!

\- Тихо сам с собой, я веду беседу... - промолчала, чувствуя от Андрея эмоции ступора. - Не мешаю женщинам, не гноблю соседей... Не-е, я бы себя прибил.

\- Я бы тебя тоже прибила, - не сдержалась от колкости, дернув губой в ухмылке. Правда, она так быстро сошла на "нет", что я даже не уверена, успел ли ее кто-то заметить. - А мы сошлись. И я, в этом теле, синхронизировала и перепроставила потоки сознания душ, сделав это оружие более спокойным. И с аналогом оно хоть и не входит в конфронтацию, но заметно слабее. Не такое агрессивное. Зато и меня поглощает, не пожирая. И гостей не выедает, - явно гордясь проделанной работой, вспомнила все те случаи, когда брала других в Копье на "дружеский визит".

\- Аналогу я бы щелбан отвесил, - оповестил Андрей, явно задумавшись. - Для профилактики. Да и шмон бы там навел... Но, пока нет мяса, и косточку пососем.

\- Ты и без косточки... того самого.

\- Грубиянка. Так что? - он сменил тему, смотря на меня с каким-то не то предвкушением, не то азартом. - Пободаемся?

\- Ну, идем бодаться, если не слабак, - хмыкнула только на его слова, поднимаясь, и заодно прихватила с собой графин с вкусняшкой. Стоило мне только распрямиться, как снова от плиты раздались звуки. Раз полог тишины спал, то отблагодарю кухарку, а то немного по-свински с ней начала разговор. Нужно исправиться, а то не дело так себя вести, как бы паршиво ни было на душе. - Спасибо за вкусную еду.

\- Рада, что вам понравилось, - она улыбнулась мне в ответ и с облегчением поняла, что на меня не в обиде.

\- Ну? Я готов, - Севретов прервал мои размышления, поводя плечами, будто перед схваткой.

\- Расслабься, пока я «фас» не скажу, кушать тебя никто не будет, - хмыкнула, смотря на эту картину.

\- Хм... Да кто его знает... Куснуть попробовать могут. Я же там буду в виртуальном пространстве...

\- Там, пока я не выпью твою суть, будешь в собственном теле. Оболочка, если я не травлю их на объект, является защитой такой же, как твоя нанопленка.

\- Так просто? - он явно разочаровался, услышав это.

\- А ты хочешь боя? Бунта в моем собственном оружии? - кровожадно ему улыбнулась, представляя, как бы он себя вел в аналоге моего Копья.

\- Да окстись, родная! Даже не думал его взбунтовать против тебя!

\- Не, ну я могу... если ты не начнешь бить каждого из тех, кого видишь. Непокорных у меня там еще много.

\- Будем посмотреть, - загадочно сказал Андрей, слегка кивнув головой. - Но если кто буром на меня полезет, то огребет. Ручаюсь.

\- Рисковый ты человек, Андрей, - хмыкнула, давая мысленный сигнал оружию. Копье, с плохо скрываемым предвкушением, поглотило меня от пояса вниз, а потом кляксой сползло с меня на пол. И стало медленно стекаться к Андрею, едва заметно шипя. Надо бы предупредить, а то картинка так себе утешающая. -Не дергайся. Дай ему себя поглотить.

\- Да вроде, как и не собирался... - услышала тихое бормотание и только успела отметить воодушевление Копья, что заскреблось где-то на краю сознания, как нас с Андреем, не чувствуя абсолютно никакого сопротивления, поглотило в секунду. Так, раз - и я уже чувствую под ногами не половицы, а знакомый песочек. - Ого... Многолико... - мой гость начал осматриваться, и его внимание, конечно же, привели души, что смотрели на Андрея с самыми разными чувствами. Голод. Интерес. Предвкушение.

\- Это только первые ряды, - невольно покачала головой, не увидев ни одного знакомого лица. Значит, подошли не послушные, а смелые и отбитые. Надо бы как-то и Андрею этот момент прояснить, а то вряд ли приятно смотреть, как на тебя скалятся, едва ли не облизываясь. - Половина того, что я взяла у прототипа. А там самые злобные остались.

\- Тебе бы взять их на перевоспитание, - пробормотал Севретов, смотря на эту толпу. - Эти - зыркают только, и шепчутся. Приструнила?

\- Есть такое, - вскинула бровь, наблюдая за ним. Интересно, а что он ожидал увидеть, раз эта толпа не взывает у него страха?

\- Ну так устраивайте обмен. Ты ему часть, он тебе часть...

\- Взбунтуются... - помотала головой в отрицательном жесте. Да и откуда я им душу возьму на обмен? Андрея, что ли?

\- А ты бунтовщиков своих на самых покорных его...

\- Кого ты привела, Ольга? - Грег, прервав Андрея, подбежал ко мне, привычно поймав за ладонь, и выглянул из-за моей ноги на нашего гостя. - Друга?

\- Да, - привычно улыбнулась парнишке, что в этот раз был чистеньким и не заляпанным энергетикой Копья. Вместо того, чтобы привычно растрепать ему шевелюру, ощутимее сжала его ладошку, но не слишком сильно. - Друга. Он ищет тех, кто занял бы место его друзей в телах.

\- Сосредоточия... Сосредоточия... - Копье, заслышав это, стало перешептываться на тон громче, из некоторых мест и вовсе услышала стоны.

\- Но он ищет тех, кто готов скинуть свою личность, чтобы принять другую, - продолжила, мысленно махнув рукой на странности своей вечно голодной ковырялки. - А я... так не хочу ошибиться...

\- А я мало чем могу тебе помочь, - мальчишка виновато мне улыбнулся, отводя от меня взгляд, и смотря на песок под ногами толпы. - Я ведь только рисовать для тебя умею.

\- И ты отлично с этим справляешься, - приобняла Грега, прижав к своей ноге, и с некоторым немым удивлением отметила, что этот жест был для меня очень привычен. Странно, детей возраста Грегори в моей жизни почти нет...

\- А ему ты не хотела бы подарить жизнь? - Наш гость отвлек меня от размышлений. Обратив внимание на Андрея, заметила, как он с интересом рассматривает Грега.

\- Я ее не оставлю, - в жесте, словно пытаясь меня защитить, вышел вперед Грег, и я ощутила от него эмоции решимости. Приятно было снова чувствовать эмоции, после перерыва среди тех всех закрытых существ этого мира.

\- Странно, - на лице Андрея было удивление, и смотрел он то на меня, то на мальчонку. - У оружия есть душа, с личностью. А оружие до сих пор без имени?

\- Я... не думала об этом... - опустила взгляд себе под ноги, нахмурившись. А ведь действительно - даже у моей одушевленной техники есть имена, а я все Копье да Копье. Но...

\- И даже о том, что этот мальчик, с полностью сохраненной личностной матрицей, всех держит в кулаке, тоже не думала? - посмотрела, как Андрей всматривался в толпу, а в голову пришла догадка, какое _именно_ имя тот имеет ввиду. - Я, хотя бы, предложил имя орудию, которым ты выкашиваешь жизни.

\- Идиот! - в один, ни то прыжок, ни то шаг, преодолела расстояние, которое было между нами, больно ткнула его локтем между ребер, и самую малость снизила голос. - Если я дам оружию его имя, то привяжу к нему навеки!

\- Зачем навеки? Свяжи его с собой. Контрактом. Пока жива ты, он здесь. Как уйдешь на перерождение – он тоже пойдет. И, возможно, возродится потом близким тебе, и преданным. Как и сейчас. Дел-то...

\- Временный контракт... - Над подобным стоило задуматься. Такие временные контракты сломать ничего не стоит. Но плюс был в том, что просто это было бы только для нас с Грегом, а не для остальных душ. По сути, подобным жестом я бы могла закрепить главенство в Копье за Грегорианом, тем самым получая еще один способ на то, чтобы присмирить эту строптивую жуть. Да и самому Грегу дала бы полноту маневра и некоторую свободу, что ли?

\- Ну да, - согласно кивнул мне он. - Но полный. Он служит тебе, ты - служишь ему. У вас уже установленная связь, притом очень крепкая. Вы как мать и ребенок. Я видел такие связки, и они полноценны.

\- Грег? А ты согласен? - посмотрела на мальчика несколько неуверенно. Я ему доверяла, полностью, мой дар не ошибался, и видел чистоту в нем. Так что последнее слово за ним. Как-никак, он сможет полнее контролировать этот филиал ада, но вместе с тем получит большую ответственность... А это явно не то, чего может хотеть ребенок его возраста. В то, что он справится, у меня тоже не было сомнений. Ведь справлялся когда и особого права голоса не имел!

\- Если ты не изменишься, то да, - поджала губы, прекрасно понимая, что он имеет ввиду. Не поддаваться шепоткам. Не стать такой же мразью, как заключенные здесь. Не расстраивать этого светлого мальчишку, что так искреннее мне сейчас улыбался. Легко кивнула, зная что справлюсь. Уже века, будучи в теле Франкенштейна, справлялась, а теперь, когда меня не пытаются выжрать при любом подвернувшемся случае - и подавно. Грег, только завидев мой кивок, резко обнял меня за ноги, да так, что я чуть на свалилась мягкой точкой на песок. - Я знал, что ты хорошая...

\- Гад ты. Ползучий, - прошипела, адресуя это Андрею. Грег действительно был рад, я чуть ли не физически видела, как мягко мерцает его душа. Мерцает, развевая мрак этого места. Вскинула голову, смотря вверх, там, где согласно моим ощущениям было сосредоточие Копья. Тот самый пульсирующий, мерцающий шарик, отвечающий за материализацию оружия. Ядро. - Я нарекаю тебя, копье! Имя тебе! Грегориан!

Ногами я почувствовала дрожь поверхности, на которой мы стояли. Песок оставался без движения, а сама виртуальная поверхность дрожала. Ощущение было похоже с тем, что я почувствовала в Забвении, когда Нуэрра обнажила крылья. Похоже на землетрясение, но не до конца оно. Как будто стоишь на поверхности воды, сосредоточившись только на том, чтобы на ухнуть под воду, а кто-то, совсем рядом, кинул в воду что-то большое, из-за чего на воде появлялись круги. Так же, как в случае с кругами, это чувство стало медленно, но верно терять свою интенсивность. Колени задрожали и я согнула их, приземляясь на песок.

\- Ну, вот и ладненько. А души?.. - услышав голос Андрея, насупилась.

\- Сам ищи, ирод, - буркнула ему в ответ, понимая, что в ближайшем времени поиск душ - это точно не то что будет занимать мои мысли. Сейчас я думала только о том, на что обрекла ребенка, правильно ли это сделала. Чувство было паршивое, словно мной только что хитро манипулировали. Причем, покруче моего отца, и от того - непривычно. Но я не делала этого в пистолетом у виска, могла без проблем отказаться и поставить гостя на место, но не сделала этого. Так что, в случае чего, придется пенять на себя.

\- А если сломаю что? - наш гость не сдавался, смотря на меня невинно, что проскальзывало даже в голосе.

\- Ты мне и так многое что сломал, ломай дальше, - с трудом подавила вздох, опустив голову. Грегори, что не упал на колени следом за мной, стоял так близко, что волей-неволей уперлась ему макушкой в грудь.

\- Ты не поняла, что он сделал, да? Поэтому злишься? - в голосе Грега был какой-то детский интерес, но при всем при этом, я чувствовала, что он-то все понимает. И что готов мне это все объяснить.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, что он делает, - буркнула, зажмурившись и не поднимая головы. - И как тебя заставил...

\- Я сам захотел, - когда Грег меня перебил, я подняла на него взгляд. Мальчик улыбался мне, а находясь в непосредственной близости, заметила что нижняя правая шестерка у него отсутствовала. Я, конечно, не рассматриваю никому зубов, но и в наблюдательности мне не откажешь. Как я этого не заметила раньше? Была рассеяна, или же Грег стал полнее воплощаться от моего действия? - Наш контракт хоть и временный, но долгий. Я буду с тобой, пока ты не потеряешь копье, а потом, ты будешь со мной. Мы теперь связаны, как две нити. И связал нас он. За что его не любить?

\- За все! Вот пусть теперь здесь порядок и наводит, раз хаос затеял, - в моем голосе все еще было недовольство, но судя по тихому смешку Грега - меня раскусили. Пожала плечами, повернувшись в сторону Андрея. - Я, на данный момент, умываю руки.

\- Ну что, убийцы, насильники и честные граждане, - наш гость выразительным жестом размял кисти. Потом же, одним слитым движением завесил в пространстве, слово игрушку на ветке елки, светящийся шар. Довольно успешно рассеивающий мрак этого места, должна заметить. Как и на солнце, долго на него смотреть не хотелось. - Айда махаться за право заиметь тело, или просто прикоснемся к шарику. Того, кто меня победит, возьму сразу. Зуб даю. Ну, или тех, кто не будет тварью, и войдет в шарик.

Невольно приподняла выше голову, наблюдая за происходящим. Толпа шепталась, иногда нечленораздельно выкрикивая что-то, но эти вскрики тут же обрывались шипением соседа. Андрей же ждал, разве что не скрестив руки на груди. Желающих "помахаться" не было, хотя по некоторым недовольным рожам видела, что желание такое было у многих. Но души осторожничали. Явно заметили мое отношение к Андрею, а тут уж простая арифметика, что раз он сильнее меня, а я сильнее их - то шансы ничтожны. Невольно удивилась - не ожидала от Копья подобного уровня осознания. Думала, что уж парочка или тройка безумцев на всю массу точно найдутся. Но нет, единственные, кто выходил из строя, подходили к яркому шарику. Послушно, согласно с инструкцией, касались. Только двое смогли в этот шарик влиться. Остальные уходили, обжигаясь, обиженно сопя, и иногда ругаясь матом на самых разных языках. Было их не мало, все подходили по одиночке, но все тридцать, что я успела насчитать, не покинули моего оружия. Хех, надеюсь что это были одни из бунтовщиков и вечно недовольных. Может подобное доказательство того, что недостойны, заставит их в следующий раз подумать, прежде чем начинать вякать.

\- Слабенько. Очень слабенько. Некого селить, - недовольный вздох Андрея меня прервал с мысли, раздражая самую малость. Так это ведь самые борзые и отбитые собрались! Есть же здесь достойные. Но судя по тому, что читалось на лицах душ, что отметили его недовольство, вывод был простой.

\- Тебя боятся! - шикнула на него, все еще наблюдая за толпой и поднимаясь.

\- Оу, странно. Меня, и боятся, - на лице Андрея было неприкрытое веселье и я только вскинула бровь. Такая ребячливость в подобных моментах бесила. И этим он мне, как никто другой, напоминал Родерика.

\- Дождешься, что прикажу кинуться скопом, - Франкенштейн услужливо подкинул мне воспоминание, как подобное, правда другими словами, тот сказал прошлому Лорду, отчего я только дернула губой.

\- Хочешь лишиться сердца артефакта? - в его голосе мелькнуло равнодушие. Опасное равнодушие, когда человек уверен в том, что сделать подобное - будет раз плюнуть. - Могла бы сказать раньше. Я бы его просто изъял.

\- Т-ты! - подобное вывело меня из себя. Да как он смеет мне говорить подобное, еще и ко всему находясь в полностью подконтрольной мне обстановке?! Но увы, понимала что это не пустое хвастовство. Хвосты, словно предугадывая мое желание, разложились веером, хищно повернувшись в его сторону клинками.

\- Я, я. Но я же не угрожал, и не терроризировал. Я предлагал. И тебе все нравилось. Так что сейчас?

\- Ты - тварь!

\- Ладно, пропущу мимо ушей, мои меня еще и не так называют, а потом ласкают и воркуют о любви, - я злобно скривилась, и от намека и от его пошлой улыбки. Все тело напряглось, готовясь к атаке, но Андрей, не прекращая улыбаться, ловко поймал часть хвостов в кулак, сжимая их с силой, и самую малость дергая их вниз. Непроизвольно зажмурилась и пискнула от сильной боли. Он ведь словно за душу схватился! Сдержала себя только от того, чтобы не следовать за направлением, в которое он дернул хвосты. Получилось, и я устояла на ногах. - Вот до меня, девочка, ты рангом, может быть, и доросла, но никак не боевым опытом. Просто я не люблю убивать тех, кто слабее.

\- А с женщиной драться, можешь? Да?

\- Оуч. А мы сейчас уже женщина? - он немного растеряно отпустил мои хвосты, и я смогла передохнуть. Но ненадолго, так как он почти вдогонку рокотнул так, что колени инстинктивно задрожали. - Не сейчас. Выйдем – хоть на полосочки рви, - его голос снова стал спокойный и я посмотрела на него исподлобья. Псих, картина маслом. - Я потерплю. Здесь - хозяйка ты, а я всего лишь наглый гость. Пусть так и будет.

\- А ты их боишься... Как стаю голодных собак, - не могла не усмехнуться, понимая что какой-никакой, а козырь у меня все-таки имеется.

\- А ты - нет? - Андрей посмотрел на меня так проницательно, что я невольно стерла с губ ухмылку. Но взгляда не отрывала. - Ты бы не шла на уступки, если бы контролировала каждый всплеск силы. Сейчас это просто дворняга, которую ты ласкаешь и кормишь с руки, и она тебе хвостом виляет, пока твоя рука не опустеет. А если опустеет? Если некого будет убивать и замещать? О, шепоток о благородной госпоже я услышал... Так что ты будешь делать потом?

\- Запечатаю, - пожала плечами, говоря абсолютно спокойно. - Только Грэга освобожу.

\- Хм... - мой гость почесал подбородок и я не сдержалась от язвительности, чувствуя что буря миновала.

\- У тебя что, почесуха?

\- Да не. Я бы яйца перебирал, если бы не благородная дама рядом, - демонстративно громко шмыгнув носом Андрей подтерся рукавом. Вот ведь любитель клоунады!

\- Идиот...

\- Зато без своры за спиной. А держать под засовом оружие, которым можешь отбиться... Да держи... Если хочешь.

\- А то у тебя есть идеи, - раздраженно бросила в ответ, покачав головой.

\- Есть. Набей морду главному псу в стае, - почти сразу ответил он, а я только хмыкнула. А как же, найди тут главного - уже была тут Лесол, что смогла их всех охомутать. Да вот была, да и кончилась, а порядка как тогда не было, так и нет. Хотя я и не показывала по отношению к ней никаких теплых чувств. - И бей каждому, кто будет главным. Не бойся, я тебя научу, как это делать. Подопечных надо держать в страхе. Во, как появится эта аллигаторина, как покусает всех... Вот так и надо вести дела, а не мы - вам, а вы - нам. Так с партнерами можно, а здесь до партнерства далеко.

\- Я это пробовал раньше, - Франкенштейн взял голос, даже не особо спрашивая меня разрешения, словно мы здесь, в этом теле, рулили им поровну. Должна признаться, такое меня не расстраивало, наоборот, радовало. Потому я только слушала. - Но я был слабее. Я мог только держать его в узде.

\- Ага, как чудак свору шавок, вместо ездовых лаек, - Андрей кивнул, смотря мне прямо в глаза. - Крованет где, и эта свора тебя и сожрет.

\- А ты откуда про кровь знаешь? - этот вопрос задала уже я.

\- Так это же правило стаи... Вожак не имеет права доводить бой до ран. Иначе, свои и загрызут, если это не волки. А до волков им... - мой гость усмехнулся, смотря на меня малость снисходительно. - У тебя пока только один волчонок. Грег.

\- Неправда. Здесь есть волки, - почему-то мне захотелось защитить свое оружие. Можно ведь о подобном говорить, хотя бы, когда мы не внутри... Да и "волки" тут были и в самом деле - возле Грегори почти всегда стабильно была кучка разномастных душ, а мальчишка не подпустил бы к себе кого-то мало мальски двинутого.

\- Но они молчат, - не стал отрицать Андрей. - Потому что шавок много. Идем. На матах меня рвать будешь, если пожелаешь.

Не долго думая я сконцентрировалась на том, чтобы не просто выйти из оружия, а полностью его развеять. Вышло не сложно, я бы, даже сказала, на удивление просто, учитывая, что так просто от Копья откреститься сложно, тем более, когда оно тебя поглотило. Как только вокруг нас снова появился свет, и нормальная, человеческая обстановка, я тут же зацепилась взглядом за диван, и с усталым вздохом на него упала. Усталость была не столько физической, сколько моральной. У меня были силы только на то, чтобы лежать злобной кучкой. Ну точь-в-точь как тогда, когда в Сеул наведались Лунарк, Урокай и Зарга.

\- Андрей, - гневно посмотрела на него, понимая, что даже разъяриться у меня сил нет. Только гневно бурчать. - Что ты сделал?

\- Взбаламутил твое болото, - развел руками в стороны, строя из себя невинного. - Теперь, чтобы его успокоить, тебе надо или доставить туда мою душу, или вновь навести порядок.

\- Я ему доставлю тебя, - все в таком же настрое закивала головой, мысленно уже сражаясь с этим... Полудурком. - Завтра же!

\- Конечно, конечно. В девять утра подойдет? Тогда я не буду назначать никаких встреч, кроме как с твоим копьем, Вашество, - ехидно улыбаясь, тот похабно поклонился, вызывая у меня новую волну недовольствия и выходя из моего домика.

\- Вот же... Ублюдок, - недовольно пробормотала, сверля взглядом потолок. Но ничего не попишешь, сама дала ему доступ к Копью, хотя и могла догадаться, что гладко эта встреча не пройдет. Не с таким типом, как Андрей и точно не в компании таких душ, что собраны в моем оружии.


	102. Часть 100

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Дамы и господа, друзья и незнакомцы, залетные и постоянные читатели мои! Сегодняшняя глава - особенная. Мало того, что это юбилейная цифра "Часть 100", так еще и увидела свет ровно через год после "Часть 1"! Автор смотрит на это кругленькими от удивления глазами, но я рада. Действительно, очень рада что смогла год писать эту историю, и успеть за это время выпустить в мир больше, чем десять-двадцать глав. Что ж, остается только надеяться, что смогу работать в прежнем темпе, а там кто знает, может через год тут будет двести? Спасибо всем за внимание и за то, что читаете!)

За пол часа до установленного времени я уже была готова к тому, чтобы за мной пришли. Расслабилась, сидя на диванчике, и смотря как стрелка часов медленно приближается к девятке. Есть перед тренировкой мне запретили, будто перед осмотром у врача, что навевало некоторые... Подозрения. Хотя правильно ли будет сказать, что это только подозрения? Было понятно, обычным этот спарринг не будет. Пальцы нервно стучали по спинке дивана, на который я облокотилась, нога дергалась им в такт. Глупо было бы не признаваться самой себе в том, что я нервничаю. Как ни крути, Андрей был мне не по зубам. А судя по тому, как он одним своим присутствием напугал все души Копья и с какой легкостью поймал мои хвосты, которые никогда не давались в руки тем, кто имел минимальное намерение навредить... Вот просто так схватил, словно материальные, хотя я их даже и не воплощала! Такой уровень мастерства работы с энергией заставлял меня нервничать, кто его знает, что ему еще в голову придет. Тут достаточно будет одного неверного шага. Но в дверь постучали, отрывая меня от моих мыслей, и я замерла. Не испугано, а как затаившийся зверь. Приглашать вслух было бесполезно - дверь уже приоткрылась.

\- Я за тобой, - в проеме появилась фигура Вэрриана, и я отмерла. - Андрей просил, чтобы я тебя привел.

\- А сам что? - невольно приподняла бровь, смотря на часы. Полчаса прошло как щелчок пальцев.

\- А сам он проводит последние усовершенствования на полигоне. С учетом твоих умений.

\- Вот значит как... - слегка кивнула головой, поднимаясь с дивана. - Собрался гонять меня с моим оружием, если не ошибаюсь?

\- И с ним тоже, - Вэрриан кивнул. - Но тот полигон, на который он тебя пригласил, не был настроен еще и на Гэсса, его брата. А с ним, если чуть зазеваешься, все покрытие прожжет. Да и сам Андрей, как я понял, собрался работать в полную силу.

\- Я оттуда хоть живая выйду? - смешок, что вырвался из груди, даже мне показался нервным.

\- Да. Там и Лев Робертович находиться будет, и Мрис... Да много кто. Все же, считай, ты единственный живой человек, не являющийся морфом. Так что все предосторожности соблюдены. Максимум, что тебя ждет - это лечение царапин.

\- Хоть это радует, - стоило мне сделать шаг навстречу своему провожатому, как появился портал. Потом еще один. Было их несколько, пока мы не добрались в помещение с просторным, большим коридором, по которым передвигались уже нормально. Прошли мы в такой же просторный полигон. Даже не так, просто огромный полигон.

\- О, Ольга, как раз вовремя, - голос Андрея отвлек меня от разглядывания, и сейчас я наблюдала, как он проводит какие-то измерения чего-то на высоком потолке. Отметила, что все помещение полигона отделено от остального пространства стеклом. - Заходи, знакомься, - стоило ему только меня позвать, как стекло словно растворилось, давая мне проход внутрь. - Это, твои напарники на данную тренировку. Янка-хулиганка, и Дрэйк. Мои дети, - его руки тут же легли на плечи совсем молодых парня и девушки, а сам Андрей улыбался при этом так тепло, что сомнений не оставалось - эти дети ему очень близки. Я даже не предполагала, что Севретов способен к проявлению таких нежных чувств. - Ты что-то там говорила про животную ипостась, что можешь меняться, вот в тройке и поработаете. А вот мои напарники, - последовала взглядом за его рукой, отмечая Олега, Родиона, Грайба, и какого-то незнакомого парня, что в данный момент сидел возле стекла, полностью расслабленный. - Оль, у меня к тебе просьба, которая может показаться немного странной, но... Мы проводим тренировки полностью обнаженными. Просто одежды не напасешься на все эти метаморфозы. И через пару тройку смен ипостасей, остаются одни обрывки, если одежда из ткани. А если конструкт, то во время боя, его еще на себя натягивать... Короче, бред полный. Так что... постарайся свыкнуться с этой мыслью, пока я с ребятами проведу разминку. Вы кстати, в своем углу тем же займитесь.

\- Пап, я все расскажу, - молодая девушка махнула рукой в сторону Андрея, и повела меня к стене, противоположной той, куда он направлялся. - Меня Яна зовут, но отец уже представил нас, - улыбнувшись, она почти сразу продолжила. - Итак, начну с правил. Так как у нас здесь не все такие сильные, как эта плеяда, - кивок в сторону Андрея, и его команды, - то у нас есть закон. Устал - идешь к стене. То ли к этой, то ли к противоположной. Видишь линию нарисованную? - быстро кивнула, действительно заметив ее. - Это - барьер. Одно дело, если тебя за него закинут, а совсем другое - если сама зайдешь. Так вот, чтобы в горячке боя никто не напал, когда придешь сюда - барьер поднимается, и ты можешь отдохнуть столько, сколько пожелаешь. Вон стоят напитки на всякий случай, висят полотенца и лежат халаты. Полотенца и халаты одноразовые, до этой тренировки ими никто не пользовался. Там, за дверью, - палец указал мне на угол, - находится душевая. У ГОРАГа, та же система. Если вдруг, во время боя, ты просто не можешь встать, чтобы подобраться сюда или туда, достаточно вскинуть руку. Трогать не будут.

\- А раздеваться обязательно? - от подобного меня немного передернуло. Я могла еще понять, в бою потерять части гардероба, но вот так, до боя... Хоть это и было рационально, все равно смущало.

\- Ну... - Яна посмотрела на меня, словно мысли прочитала. - Вообще-то не совсем обязательно. Но желательно. В горячке боя потом сама забудешь про одежду. И да, смысла стесняться я не вижу. Вот совсем. Да и тело свободно от всего... Хотя... - взгляд девушки скользнул с моего лица, на грудь. - Да, в этом виде тебе бы топик какой... А то прыгать будет, и это больно.

\- А тебе не больно, - с долей скептицизма посмотрела на девушку. Фигура у нее тоже не была обделена округлостями, хотя, до моей груди не дорастала.

\- Так я в таком виде и не дерусь, - Яна пожала плечами, посмотрев немного равнодушно, а потом ее грудь тут же, словно всосалась, почти до мальчишеской плоскости. - Но я-то морф, а ты - нет. Хотя... - на секунду она задумалась, а потом повернулась к стеклу. - Лев! Ты нам нужен!

\- Что ты опять задумала? - Лев Робертович сделал шаг непринужденно, словно перед ним и не было стекла. Впрочем, как оказалось, оно ему помехой не было от слова "совсем".

\- А ты можешь Ольге уменьшить размер груди? Временно?

\- Отрезать, что ли? Да запросто! - с кровожадной улыбочкой Лев потер ладони, словно предвкушая. На такое я только мысленно глаза закатила.

\- Дядя Лёва, вы - садист. Моральный, - добавила Яна, вздохнув. - Да, или нет?

\- Ну, да. А что на это скажет хозяйка самого бюста. Как вы к этому относитесь?

\- Положительно, - безрадостно ответила ему, надеясь что Лев Робертович не будет сова устраивать цирка. Все-таки моменты, которые он выбирал для шуточек не всегда были подходящими. - Если уже без одежды, и тренировка интенсивная, то будет мешать.

\- Не дергаемся, - коротко, серьезным тоном предупредил он, расстегивая мне легкую курточку, что шла комплектом к спортивному костюму. Положил руку мне на плечо, касаясь кожи, и почти сразу предупредил снова. - Могут быть странные ощущения, но после боя я верну все, как было... - Лев медленно опустил голову, словно о чем-то задумался. Через пару десятков секунд я вдруг почувствовала легкость в области грудной клетки, и опустив взгляд на грудь, просто-напросто ее не обнаружила. Появилось и странное ощущение, когда кожа стала стягиваться. Словно кто-то потянул за ниточки, находящееся под кожей. - Массу я не убрал, просто перевел ее в мышцы, мышечными волокнами. Когда завершите - верну на место в первозданном виде.

\- Ну у вас здесь и... модифицирование... - будучи слегка приторможенной, посмотрела на свою грудь, а потом только накатило понимание, что только что произошло. - Пластическая операция в одно касание.

\- Вообще-то морфам подобное уже не нужно. Они сами себе тела создают, - впервые решился отозваться этот парень, что все время стоял возле нас, и я просто перевела на него взгляд, каким-то инстинктивным движением положив руку на грудь, которой уже не было. Парня, вроде как, Дрэйк зовут? - Но Лев Робертович не только с нами общается. У него почти три тысячи людей, помимо нас, на обслуживании. Вот и тренируется на пластике тел. Зато все, кто еще не являются морфами, поголовно красивые.

\- Дрэйк! - Яна, не скрывая возмущения, засопела, смотря на парня. - У тебя уже есть эннэшше. Даже трое! Может, хватит заглядываться на посторонних женщин?

\- Ян, да я же не в обиду тебе. Я так, чисто эстетически, - Дрэйк развел руками, вызывая у Яны хохот.

\- О, неужели мой братец новое слово выучил?

\- Можно я пока оставлю на себе трусы и бюстгальтер? - я пока что не спешила раздеваться, потому и решила уточнить что и как.

\- Как хочешь, - девушка только пожала плечами. - Но потом не говори, что не предупреждали. Помимо тренировки, мы с Дрэйком хотели еще кое-что попробовать. С тобой. Если ты морф, конечно. Ну, или понять, как твой оборот действует. Ладно, сама все увидишь и, если поймешь, что одежда мешает, то пойдешь и снимешь ее.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась с Яной и тут же последовала за ней, в середину зала. Там же была и пятерка абсолютно голых мужчин.

Без какого-либо удивления отметила, что так же как и мужчины, Яна с Дрэйком голые. Мой взгляд во вполне естественном жесте сполз вниз, в область бедер мужчин, но никаких гениталий я не увидела. Как у кукол, промежность была просто покрытая кожей, без единого намека. Морфы... Их умения менять тела была для меня интригующей, хотелось исследовать это явление, желательно, заперевшись на пару суток в лаборатории, но я отмахнулась от этого желания. Без нужной аппаратуры это занятие не будет иметь смысла, а если решусь ее создать, то это уединение грозит затянуться. А такой блажи себе разрешить я не могу. Лучше будет перед возвращением попросить образец их плоти, и тогда, будучи у себя в родном мире, смогу спокойно с этим разобраться.

\- Ну что, я вижу, инструктаж вы уже провели, - сначала Андрей обратился к своим детям, а потом повернулся в мою сторону. - Здесь, на этом полигоне, можно не бояться обнажать свое оружие. Разве что, постарайся им не задевать моих детей. Пока что. Они сами должны понять, как с тобой работать в паре. Еще. Как ты относишься к стихиям? Точнее, стихийной магии. Просто у нас есть очень горячий парень, - он махнул рукой в сторону того самого, незнакомого мне парня. - И, если войдет в раж, то может не заметить, как поднимет температуру тела, а она у него высокая. А второй - теперь Севретов указал кивком головы на Олега. - Очень уж холодный, прямо ледяной. Но мы, естественно, постараемся держать себя в руках.

\- Думаю, я выдержу ваши перепады температуры, - кивнула сама себе, приняв к сведению. Со стихиями мне, конечно, не впервые работать, но отвлечь подобное может.

\- Температурный разрыв, - Андрей не позволил мне быстро замять эту тему.

\- Ну... Лед, огонь...

\- Андрей, прими во внимание предел температур домашнего использования. А не наше это все... - отозвался Олег.

\- Понял. Слабенько... - Андрей вздохнул, а я только вскинула бровь. - Но, что есть, то есть. Так, детки, вы пока разминайтесь, а после того, как мышцы разогреем, и сойдемся.

\- А почему детки-то? - слегка нахмурилась, понимая, что меня очень ловко вписали в эту категорию.

\- Ну, может быть, потому, что мне уже под восемьдесят, вот этому красавцу, - Севретов снова указал на Олега, - больше десяти тысяч лет. Этому - он кивнул на своего брата, если мне не изменяет память, - почти сотня...

\- Полторы сотни, - поправил его парень, завлекая приятным голосом.

\- Грайбу... пять десятков, а Рэю - четвертый уже пошел. А вы - все молодые и ранние. Дрэйку, вон, недавно, одиннадцать лет исполнилось. Януське - двадцать, да и ты не старше.

\- Одиннадцать? - с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на Дрэйка, которого могла бы скорее посчитать своим ровесником, или Яны. - Ах, да, морфы же...

\- Просто для яга одиннадцать лет, это уже много. Яги становятся взрослыми в два года. Правда, половое созревание...

\- Папа! - с раздражением буркнул Дрэйк. - Хорош! Я уже вырос. Все! Забудь.

\- Ладно.

\- А вопрос можно? - посмотрела сначала на свою команду, а потом на команду Андрея. Было непонятно, почему противников мне дали меньше. Неужто щадят? - Почему такой разброс в количестве?

\- Ну, начнем с того, что на Яну и на Дрэйка по двое пойдут. Они у меня ребятки тренированные. А мы с тобой пока пободаемся. А вот в групповой схватке, те, кто тебе придан, нас пятерых, если сработаетесь, укатаете, как горки лошадку. Тебе достались в напарники всадник и синхронизатор.

\- А... - не успела я и переспросить, как Андрей тут же меня перебил.

\- Всадник - корректор боя, притом ментальный. Синхронизатор... Ну, да и так понятно. Синхронизирует вашу троицу по желанию корректора. А если еще и в плеяду сольетесь, то...

\- Пап, пока без плеяд. Будем работать личностно. А вот вы можете и слиться, если желание будет. Но это потом. А пока, давайте за разминку.

\- Оль, ты у нас новенькая, так что, давай взад, к деткам. Будешь разминаться по-своему, по-человечески, а вот мы...

Такая постановка вопроса мне не очень нравилась, но я не могла не признать, что это было логично. Я, конечно, постараюсь ребят сильно не огреть Копьем, но возможно, когда они увидят на что я способна, то и приставят кого-то посущественнее. И нет, я не думала о Яне и Дрэйке в ключе слабых, я верила, что они могут быть вполне способными себя защитить, и дать жару противнику на поле боя, но сегодня ведь планировала сразиться с Андреем. Но когда увидела как разминается Андрей, то невольно признала его правоту. Я бы так не смогла... Он не разминался, в обычном понимании этого слова, а выверено двигался под рок-музыку, да и еще умудрялся в процессе морфировать, сменяя свои ипостати до обидного легко. Его будущие напарники были заняты тем же. Не без удивления отметила что и мои спарринг-партнеры делают то же самое, и я единственная стою без движения, наблюдая. Семь существ, которых язык не повернется назвать ни людьми, ни любым другим обозначением расы разумных, двигались невообразимым образом, то и дело принимая новый облик и наращивая скорость, по мере того как менялся ритм музыки.

По мере этого наблюдения, стоило только глазам привыкнуть к этим движениям, отметила схожесть того, чем они занимаются, с танцем. Да, это однозначно можно было назвать танцем. Необычным, под необычную музыку, в некотором роде, даже диким, но это однозначно был танец. Для меня подобное было чем-то удивительным, но вместе с тем и непонятным. Возможности морфировать у меня не было, и сомневаюсь, что я бы смогла ею овладеть. Смысла в таком танце для меня тоже не было - дар послушно следовал любой мысленной команде, мне не приходилось делать никаких усилий, чтобы его активировать. Но наблюдать я продолжила. И вместе с тем - поспешно отгоняла от себя мысли о возможных исследованиях, что было особо сложно. Было интересно, что случится, если наделить подобными умениями кого-то из моего мира. Как бы с таким умением разбирались благородные? А оборотни? Под гнетом этих мыслей, мое возмущение к действиям Андрея медленно таяло. Он даже на фоне своей команды выглядит сильным, словно эксперт среди адептов. Прикрыв глаза я тоже решила сделать себе небольшую разминку, но более напоминающую человеческую, без затрагивания дара и смены своего облика. Потому когда они закончили, я была уже готовая к бою.

\- Смотри, - Андрей взял меня под локоть, приводя к стене. - Янка любит формы, а Дрэйк - оружие. Тебе лучше изначально увидеть то, как мы тренируемся, а только потом попробовать самой.

\- Андрей, - совесть долго не молчала, и я решила извиниться за свое поведение раньше. - Я вчера немного разозлилась...

\- А я повел себя некорректно, - мне улыбнулись. - Ничего, забей. Но, свое обещание можешь выполнить. Если получится. Хотя, я очень хреново иду на уступки во время боя.

В ответ я только кивнула, и перевела взгляд, отметив бой детей Андрея и команды, с которой тот должен был драться. По двое на одного ребенка. Правда, глаза невольно округлились, когда я увидела _как_ они дерутся. Движения были резки, но поставлены грамотно, они словно шли по грани, выплескивая в удары всю силу своих тел. Это не выглядело как спарринг, не выглядело как бой понарошку. Это больше напоминало настоящую схватку, не на жизнь, а на смерть. Рассматривая это я все могла понять, но когда пришло понимание, что "взрослые" "детям" не поддаются, а дерутся так же на грани, используя всевозможные силы своего тела, то пришла в некоторое состояние шока и вместе с тем - восторга, уважения к своим будудщим противникам и напарникам.

\- И всегда вы так?..

\- Так учить же их надо, - Андрей пожал плечами, словно не понимая, о чем я, а я смотрела на него в шоке. Кто тут кого, простите, учит? - Вот и сдерживаются. Они пока только физически проламывают друг друга. Без конструктов. И без собственной силы. А вот когда начинают работать в паре, или же подминают под себя плеяду, вот то да, там хоть вешайся. Я уже малышам проигрываю два боя из трех, даже в плеяде...

Больше ничего я не уточняла, а решила сосредоточиться на наблюдении за боем. Дочь Андрея, Яна, очень ловко сменяла свои облики. Между Олегом и Родионом она производила впечатление необычайно ловкого существа. Переход из одного облика во второй был так плавным, что попытки мужчин ее поймать казались попытками сжать воду в кулаке. Причем, Яна умудрялась еще и в этом процессе их контратаковать, нанося болезненные удары. В ее противниках не было никакой жалости. Они пользовались любыми приемами: полосовали когтями, ударяли хвостами, вкладывали огромную силу в каждый удар, от которого кости, по идее, должны были крошиться. Но Яна создавала впечатление резиновой - она словно и не обращала на их действия внимания, не замедляясь ни на миг, а ее ответные удары, наверняка, имели не меньший силовой потенциал. Только вот, когти девушки, даже когда достигали своей цели, не проливали крови, а вот удары ее противников, заставляли раны Яны кровить.

\- Почему кровь идет только у твоей дочери? - я почувствовала в своем голосе напряжение.

\- Да потому что тело физическое, а не энергетическое. Но не беспокойся, ей подобное не вредит, - в голосе Андрея было абсолютное спокойствие. Последнее он вовсе добавил после небольшой заминки.

\- Ну, ты же отец, - это прозвучало без сарказма или издевки. У них тут своя жизнь, так что вмешиваться в это, и указывать им, я права не имела.

Вместо того, чтобы читать морали Андрею я повернулась к другой тройке сражающихся. Дрэйк, Грайб и, вроде как, Гэсс. Сын Андрея в отличие от Яны не менял обликов, остановив свой выбор на форме ящера, и искусно пользовался когтями. Его движения были быстрыми, неумолимыми, но в них угадывался некоторый прагматизм, с помощью которого тот уже почти победил Грайба. А вот брат Андрея был для него сложной задачей, это угадывалось даже на первый взгляд. Дело в том, что Гэсс, крутился как юла, не давая себя загнать в угол или поймать, да и еще ко всему часто сменял облики, делая это не хуже Яны. По нему было заметно, что такой стиль боя не причиняет ему никакого дискомфорта, он с Дрэйком играл, словно кошка с мышкой. Впрочем, сын Андрея, видимо, тоже это понимал, я чувствовала от него явную энергию злости. Вдруг, в его руке появился, словно ниоткуда, кинжал, источая едва заметную силу.

\- Оружие духа... Вам оно известно?..

\- Чего?.. Какого еще духа? - в голосе Андрея появилось явное недоумение. - Это обычная матричная привязка боевого инвентаря. А у Дрэйка его в пространственных карманах столько, что я даже не помню весь арсенал. Вот Гэсс его доведет до белого каления, и вообще гранатомет достанет. Было уже дело, - услышав подобное, я непонимающе захлопала глазами. Создавалось впечатление, что ему абсолютно все равно, что происходит на поле боя. Точнее, на тренировочной площадке. Это напоминание показало мне картину в правильном свете. Тут никто ни с кем не дерется, тут каждый просто оттачивает свои навыки. А то, как это выглядит... Ну подумаешь? Когда Франкенштейн жил в Лукедонии, то не раз поправил местный ландшафт на тренировках с Рагаром. И так же как Франкенштейна тогда, Яну с Дрэйком тоже не стоило недооценивать. - Проняло да? - услышала, как отчетливо хмыкнул над ухом Андрей. - Но ты заметь, что все удары идут только в корпус. Никакого отрывания голов и конечностей. Все работают подсечками, и стараются не использовать свои наборы когтей, если можно обойтись без этого. Ну что, все увидела? Давай теперь и мы сойдемся?

\- Я не уверена, что удержу копье внутри, - честно предупредила, глядя на Андрея.

\- А тебя об этом никто и не просит, - он пожал плечами, вставая напротив меня. - Тренировка тем и хороша, что это максимально близкий к бою аналог.

\- То есть, мне тебя можно бить, так, как я умею, и как хочу?

\- Ну и в ответ прилетит так же. Хотя, первое время, пока не узнаю твой предел, я буду осторожен, - Андрей кивнул мне, а я только сжала кулак, чувствуя как от неосторожных слов закипаю.

\- Знаешь, как меня эта осторожность достала?! Я не хрустальная! И тоже хочу работать в полную силу... - мой голос, по мере того, как я говорила, становился тише, пока не перешел в обычное ворчание.

\- Хм... Я повторюсь, если ты не уловила. Мы - морфы. Ты просто должна привыкнуть к тому, что и как мы делаем. Потому что с непривычки, я тебя просто уложу тут же, где ты и стоишь. Одним ударом. Смена формы занимает долю секунды. Ты к этому готова?

\- Нет. Не готова, - картина боя, закончившегося не успев толком начаться, совсем не радовала.

\- Ну, вот и давай начнем с малого. А там и посмотрим.

В ответ на это я кивнула, наблюдая внимательно за Андреем. Тот плавно сменился в ящера, но не такого, как ярген. Этот ящер был более изящен, не было вытянутой морды, на голове красовались рожки. Пока рассматривала его, не заметила, как Андрей стал медленно ко мне приближаться. Хищно. Стало ясно, что будет не просто, так что жалеть никого я не собиралась. Лучшая защита - нападение. А я защищалась отлично, нападая не с голыми руками, а с Копьем. Быстрым движением сменила его в два кинжала для удобства. Только вот достать Андрея было трудновыполнимо. Подозреваю, тут даже не столь большую роль играет его облик, незнакомый мне, сколько его тренировки. Учитывая, как здесь протекают спарринги , умения Андрея на высоте. А очень быстро я в этом убедилась - меня просто, и без особого усилия распластали на полу.

Все, хватит себя держать на поводке. Придется показать, на что я способна. С легким рычанием вскочила на ноги, смотря на Андрея. Такого голым энтузиазмом и гневом не возьмешь. Но и просчитывать каждое движение - не могу. Слишком разные навыки боя. Метнулась к нему, сдерживая свой гнев, и смотря на его реакцию. Мой выпад легко отразили хвостом яга, в которого Андрей перетек быстро, едва ли не мгновенно. Злость взяла верх, и я метнулась к нему, полоснув по телу Копьем, что лежало в руке все в той же форме удобных кинжалов. Из-за отсутствия крови было тяжело понять, достала ли я его. Одно мгновение, чтобы оценить, смогла ли я его ранить, стоило мне очередной встречи с полом. Причем, во всем теле Андрея чувствовалась аккуратность. Вот ведь! Ну погоди...

Я полностью отпустила себя. Не заботясь о возможных ранах или о боли, которую могла причинить, я бросалась на Андрея, что невозмутимо принимал мои удары. Очень быстро спарринг перестал быть для меня таковым. Это был бой, был азарт, хотелось его уложить, подмять, ранить. Показать свое превосходство, даже если я и проигрывала ему по всем фронтам. Энергия бурлила во мне, злости, от встреч с полом и того, что меня легко отбрасывали рукой или хвостом, не было, губы искривлялись в ухмылке. Да. Да! ДА! Я наконец-то могла отдать себя безумию, атаковать, кромсать, без страха ни за себя, ни за оппонента. 

Безумие боя не заставило себя долго ждать. Я почувствовала шепот на самой грани сознания, что сначала воспринимался чужеродно, но потом стал родным, словно вся моя суть, или Франкенштейн, неизменно сидящий в голове, направляет меня. _Бросайся, не переставая. Нанеси удар. Разорви. Кромсай. Убей. Порви на ошметки. Используй когти, зубы, что угодно, но сожри!_ Я хотела, действительно _желала_ повиноваться этим советам. Копье лишало ощущения своего тела, заставляя двигаться на голых инстинктах, но я могла поклясться себе, что на губах у меня была улыбка. Все рефлексы тела обострились, так что надвигающийся на меня предмет я засекла довольно быстро. И так же быстро успела махнуть оружием, разрезая это что-то на двое, чтобы меня не посмели даже снова откинуть от себя, или отправить навстречу полу!

\- Да твою мать, Лёлик! - громкий окрик знакомого голоса (Андрей?), заставил меня на секунду замереть, прежде чем атаковать снова, вырывая себе победу. - Это же мой хвост! - Повторный крик, более похожий на вой, заставил меня отодвинуть от своего рассудка жадное Копье, и проанализировать ситуацию. - Совсем ошалела, да? - Андрей быстро сменился снова в человека, смотря на меня малость рассержено, а отрезанная конечность, которая в действительности оказалась хвостом, просто испарилась в воздухе.

\- Фух, - возле нас появилась Яна, разгоряченная боем. - Хвост ему отрезала, да? Это его любимая часть тела. Он ее столько раз на Урее терял, что сейчас относится едва ли не бережнее, чем к члену.

\- Иди нахрен, язва мелкая, - пробурчал Севретов. - Без тебя разберемся.

\- Ну так не ори на девушку тогда! - не постеснявшись, Яна рявкнула на своего отца, снова возвращаясь к своим противникам, что стояли метров где-то три или пять от нас.

\- Прости, я... Забылась, - немного сконфузившись, я рассеяла Копье так, чтобы оно прикрывало только ладони. - Перестала воспринимать тренировку, как таковую. Вошла в бой.

\- Да мне просто обидно, не больно, - в ответ он только махнул на меня рукой. - Ну что, продолжим?

Даже не потрудившись на кивок, я снова дала Копью добро, стоило мне только узнать, что больно Андрею не было. Подумать только, не больно ему от Копья, видите ли! Меня снова временами захватывало безумие, но так как запомнить этот бой мне было предпочтительнее, то я старалась одергивать свое оружие, время от времени заручаясь поддержкой Франкенштейна. Несмотря на наше, как быстро оказалось, обоюдное безумие, бой имел все-таки обучающий характер, так что мы друг у друга учились. Севретов то и дело шутил и язвил, "желая чего-то больше, чем ласки" а я, увы, поддавалась на эти провокации, так как действительно хотелось его задеть. Только вот с тона Севретов не сошел, выбешивая меня своими шуточками все больше и больше. И видит папочка, я уже действительно хотела, чтобы его мое Копье сожрало! И при следующем выпаде мне получилось загнать Копье в его первозданном виде Андрею между ребер. Тот остановился на полушаге, а я только дернула уголком губ. 

\- Вот теперь ты точно туда попадешь, - выдохнула зловеще, с трудом сдерживаясь от хохота, наблюдая, и ожидая, когда начнется поглощение, чтобы можно было выпустить оружие из рук. 

\- Я? Да не в коей степени, - его тон был непринужденным, да и с места он не спешил двигаться, а я, нахмурившись, почувствовала как оружие в руках слегка опало, недовольно урча мне в голове. - Просто оно мою душу ищет, я прав? - Андрей хохотнул, заставляя меня недоуменно приподнять бровь. - Да не там... - Андрей оскалился и достал из тела, словно из кармана шарик. Дар сладко заныл и я поняла, меня не разыгрывают. У него в руке сейчас действительно находилась его душа, которую тот покатал на ладони, как обычный шарик. - Просто я не модификациями тела занимался, а модификацией души и матрицы.

После этих слов Андрей исчез. Осталась только его душа, что витала в воздухе. Чуть ли не мгновенно из нее рванули на свободу черные щупальца. Я непроизвольно отшатнулась, разжав руку и выпуская из нее Копье, в шоке наблюдая за происходящим. Те же щупальца захватили душу, трансформируясь во что-то совсем невообразимое. Темная тварь, и вовсе ничем не напоминающая разумное создание. Все тело состояло только из тех же темных щупалец и пасти, что открылась, являя мне пару сотен, опасных даже на вид, зубов.

\- Все, ладно, замяли, - это я уже услышала из уст Андрея, в которого сменилась эта тварь. - Теперь-то ты понимаешь, что такое морф?

\- Я не понимаю, что ты мне показывал... Там же действительно была душа... - не скрывая своего недоумения указала на его правую ладонь.

\- А, это. Так. Личностные разработки. Я же пытался что так, что эдак, воскресить тех, кого убил... Пойдем в сектор отдыха, посидим, - дружелюбным тоном предложил мне он, и я, следуя за Андреем, отозвала копье, что исчезло с недовольным шипением. - Эти еще долго махаться будут. Усталости не ощущают, разве когда драться лень становится, расходятся. Я же, когда души людей уловить не смог, - когда мы уже находились в зоне отдыха, он, отпив воды из горлышка бутылки, стал мне объяснять, - попытался создать аналоги души Вэрриана. У него - искусственная. Так, болванка, притом созданная мной. Частичное вселение. Ну, и на фоне этого, начал пытаться преобразовать свою. Ничего не получилось, потому что это явно не моего ранга конструкт, но вот создать оболочку такой плотности, чтобы ее не томило отсутствие энергии, но при этом нельзя было развоплотить - создал.

\- Зачем?

\- Да вот... У меня неприятности с богами другого мира начались. Притом серьезные. Поглотить они меня не пытались, но вот пообещали оприходовать. Я им по мордям надаю, не думай. Но, чтобы быть автономным, не зависимым от поступления энергии, пришлось создать такой каркас.

\- А тело?.. - немного непонимающе нахмурилась.

\- Энергетический клон, - лениво махнул рукой Андрей. - Я таких клонов могу наштамповать с тысячу в минуту. Конструкт уже есть, а бросить его в пространство, проще простого. Янка уловит, как всадник, а Дрэйк или синхронизирует, или десинхронизирует. Зачем и почему я это создал, даже не спрашивай. Побочный продукт моих экспериментов... - Андрей резко замолчал, смотря на поле боя, и я невольно сделала то же самое. На площадке стоял огромный, полыхающий дракон, который пытался отбиться от двух птеров, кружащих над ним, словно стервятники. - О, вывела моя малышня их из равновесия, - хохотнул Андрей, впрочем, вполне беззлобно. - Теперь недолго осталось. Примерно полчаса, и заклюют.

\- Я никогда не сталкивалась с таким. С подобным - да. Но с этим... А где остальные трое?

\- Так в плеяде, - с нотками непонимания ответил Андрей. - А, да, ты же не в курсе... Это и есть та четверка, - он указал на дракона, что лапой пытался отогнать одного из птеров. - У нас, с доброй руки одного бога, теперь не имеет значения, кто и с кем сливается. Предпочтительнее устоявшиеся плеяды, но заменить одного-двух можно. Сейчас там трое моих эннэшше и брат, слившиеся, но не воспламенившиеся, сражаются против моих детей.

\- Не прибьют? - мои глаза неотрывно наблюдали за драконом. Не смотря на то, в чужой монастырь со своим уставом не лезут, детей я была готова защитить. Видать, какой-то инстинкт выработался, по мере того как мы постоянно опекали Шинву сотоварищи. Ну не могла же я успеть получить подобный заскок от нашей с Франкенштейном малышни!

\- Детки-то? Не, не прибьют. У них паритет. Пока плеяда не вспыхнет, или пока магией не начнут пуляться. А вот начнут, то уже да. Там полный ахтунг наступит. Но я на сегодня поставил блок на магию. Новый человек, все-таки.

\- А если прибьют друг друга? - с интересом посмотрела на Андрея. Я-то беспокоилась, не прибьют ли детей, а тот наоборот подумал. Дела-дела... Видимо, я не очень понимаю местные масштабы силы.

\- Знаешь, а вот не прибьют, - на лице у Андрея образовалась особенно теплая улыбка. - Янка и Дрэйк для них, как свои дети. Нет, есть и собственные, но те такие оторвыши, что против каждого выходить полной плеядой надо. Только я с ними еще справляюсь.

\- Хочешь сказать, что есть кто-то сильнее вас?

\- Сильнее? - Андрей посмотрел на меня, и я невольно отметила, что держу брови в приподнятом положении. - В каком смысле, сильнее?

\- Ну... Яна против двоих, Дрэйк против двоих... А ты говоришь, что их собственные...

\- Наши собственные дети, - подчеркнул он, и я стала вспоминать недавний разговор. - Янка - мой любимый приемыш, а Дрэйк - наш с Анжелой ребенок. Женой моей... - на его устах появилась кривая улыбка, очень контрастная с прошлой, теплой. - Скорее всего, бывшей.

\- А она где? - невольно подобралась ближе, желая вызнать что-то новое.

\- Пока на Земле. Реабилитируется психологически после временной потери Дрэйка. В общем, послала она нас, но думаю, вскоре вернется. Имея такие силы, не задействовать их - это, то же самое, что имея здоровое тело, лежмя лежать, делая вид, что болен.

\- Ну, так ты говоришь, что против своих детей вы бессильны? - ловко попыталась я скользнуть с неприятной Андрею теме, и заметив, как слегка расслабились его плечи, с тихим удовольствием похлопала самой себе. Давно я уже не занималась подобным... Без моего дара чувствовать и менять эмоции окружающих мне было сложно вернуться к прошлым умениями.

\- Я такого не говорил, - пресек меня Андрей. - Оторвы, которые выбешивают, и этим пользуются. Но в реальном бою они нам не чета. Как и все остальные.

\- Тогда я чего-то не понимаю, - со вздохом покачала головой, невидящим взглядом скользнув по тренировочной площадке.

\- Хм... Ты вообще в курсе, что хороший бой, тренировочный, проходит без увечий? - Андрей был слегка задумчивым, но я уже предполагала, что знаю, в каком русле текут его мысли. И от подобного невольно пожала плечами. - А хорошая битва заканчивается одним ударом?

\- Не, ну я слышала подобное, но не думала...

\- Так вот, какой смысл махаться, если можно лишить разумного жизни одним ударом? - меня прервали, и я внимательно посмотрела Андрею в глаза. Он действительно верил в то, что пытается до меня донести. Но я как-то... Не то что, не признавала его правоты. Скорее, не желала допускать даже мысли о том, что можно лишать себя удовольствия, которым является хорошенькая драка. Тем более, с возможным смертельным исходом. - Поэтому и говорю, что в реальном бою они просто ничего не смогут сделать, потому что не умеют убивать. Разве что дерутся хорошо.

\- А если противник сильнее? - заинтересовано посмотрела на Андрея, желая узнать его мнение, которое может оказаться полярным, если изменить несколько фигур на шахматной доске. - Например, как ты против меня. Я тебя почти убила, а ты мне, хихикая, душу свою на ладошке показал.

\- Это не сила, Олечка, это - опыт. Это сотни тренировок, это тысячи экспериментов, и сотни тысяч конструктов, идущих в топку. Чем вдумчивее человек относится к тому, что имеет, тем лучше он это хранит. Но да, ты права, есть те, кто гораздо сильнее нас, - склонила голову вбок, слегка удивившись тому, что в этом споре со мной согласились. - Кто ходит в броне ежечасно, кто уверен в том, что его хотят убить... И кто выше по уровням, чем мы. Но, таким мы или не интересны, потому что они уже смотрят на нас, как на букашек. Ну... Или мы им ничего сделать не можем. А так, я бы сказал, что все зависит от нас самих. Просто не надо быть жертвой, надо стремиться к совершенству, ну и дальше по тексту. О, кажись, ребятки устали, - Андрей хмыкнул, указав мне кивком головы на поле. Я проследила за его взглядом, и аккурат успела засечь тот момент, когда тело дракона рассыпалось на четыре части, в которых секунду спустя уже угадывались знакомые силуэты. Мужчины мирно перебросились несколькими фразами с Яной и Дрэйком, которые я даже при улучшенном слухе не уловила на таком расстоянии, и направились к своему углу.

\- Вот мы их уделали в этот раз, пап! - невольно улыбнулась, чувствуя от этих детей энергию веселья и острой, яркой, но адекватной ярости. Такое чувство было мне знакомо из собственного опыта. Эх, вот бы все были так открыты, как они... Хотя, кто знает, не создают ли они эту видимость для меня? Андрей ведь уже не раз и намекал, и прямым текстом говорил, что его дети - не те, кого можно недооценивать.

\- Да я сам в шоке, - Андрей подскочил, смотря на детей с какой-то не то гордостью, не то нежностью. - Молодцы. Вот только надо было Олега поджать сильнее. Он же вас едва не зашиб своим ледяным смерчем.

\- Да пустяки. Только крыло задело немного, - девочка смутилась от его слов. - А ты все смотрел?

\- Да, родная, все. Так что не лови меня на несоответствиях. - он рассмеялся легко и непринужденно, и я не чувствовала от него лжи или утайки. Он точно видел все. - Так, мыться и переодеваться. Мигом!

\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты просил быть без одежды, - пробормотала, смотря на каждого бойца по отдельности. - Увидела, как вы... А я вот, с одеждой оборачиваюсь...

\- Здесь пробовала? - с улыбкой уточнил Севретов.

\- Нет, но...

\- Тогда не сравнивай, пожалуйста, свой мир с этим. Здесь обернуться или там - разное. Как и все остальное. Попробуем. И может и тебя морфом сделаем, если пожелаешь.

\- А можно без этого? - как-то неуверенно спросила у Андрея, не уверенная как воспримут мой отказ. И почти сразу же объяснила, как я вижу подобное. - Я как-то не хочу просыпаться ночью со щупальцами вместо ног, или с головой ящера...

\- Да любой каприз за ваши гроши, мадам, - не без облегчения отметила, что несмотря на веселую ответку, Андрей явно решил с подобными предложениями ко мне больше не лезть. И то благо. - Ну что, а теперь завтракать, и заниматься насущным? - его голос, явно следуя прошлому ерничанью был веселым. Но мне даже дара от моего папочки не было нужно, чтобы увидеть его истинное отношение к этой веселости. А если быть точной - его веселый настрой явно не соответствовал тому, что он чувствовал, а скорее работал как защитный механизм. Что ж, похоже, действительно, пора нам взяться за насущное. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы облегчить терзания Андрея. И заодно заставить дар, ноющий в груди занозой, замолчать.


	103. Часть 101

Прежде чем взяться за дела, мы решили позавтракать. После боя это было самое то, чтобы немного успокоиться и снизить уровень адреналина, бушующего в крови. За столом собрались все, кто был на тренировке, а кроме них еще Мрис, Лев Робертович, Вэрриан и тот самый мужчина, что тогда заступился за меня, когда мы чуть ли не поругались с Андреем у дома Льва Робертовича. Вроде как, Богдан, если мне память не изменяет. Сначала мне было немного дико есть прямо на недавнем поле боя, но потом, когда я увидела что для настоящего пира никому здесь кухня не нужна, то просто махнула рукой. У каждого свои обычаи, тем более, что Андрей ставил на стол блюда словно просто из воздуха. Да и не только он - его дети тоже стали ставить тарелки с любимыми яствами на стол. Тоже из воздуха. Нет, так-то я понимала, что это все идет из пространственного кармана, но у них там что, холодильник? Или, скорее, шведский стол, так как ни одно блюдо холодным не было, а некоторые так вообще, паром исходили.

Атмосфера, сопровождающая этот завтрак, была довольно... Своеобразной. Островком непринужденности явно выделялись Яна, Дрэйк, Грайб и Олег. Те, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, общались, правда, не громко, так что услышать их было трудно, а прилагать усилие к тому, чтобы банально подслушивать мне не хотелось. Переговариваются и ладно. А вот смешки, или, если говорить точнее, взрывы хохота, не услышал бы только полностью глухой человек. Сидящий неподалеку от меня Андрей смотрел на Родиона с явной неприязнью, впрочем, тот отвечал Севретову таким же "теплым" взглядом. Мрис и Вэрриан казались мне истинными представителями спокойствия и сдержанности на их фоне: вежливые улыбки, неспешные, тихие разговоры, в которые я так же не вслушивалась. А еще одним человеком, что заставлял меня невольно чувствовать себя неуютно, был Богдан. Мне пришлось полностью оградиться от эмоций окружающих, и ни за что не открываться, чтобы изолировать себя от этой волны лютой и неприкрытой ненависти, которой он "одаривал" Андрея. Была уверенность, что будь у этого человека побольше сил и возможностей, он бы точно уничтожил Севретова, причем полностью, уничтожая кусочек за кусочком, чтобы уж наверняка. Подобное я чувствовала только от Киры, когда в разговоре заходила речь о Кромбеле. Но вскоре все наелись и мы свернули эту лавочку, расходясь кто куда. А я резво побежала за Андреем.

\- Подожди меня, - стоило мне его догнать, я тут же пристроилась к его темпу, шагая чуть ли не нога в ногу. - Скажи, можно тебе задавать очень даже интимные вопросы?

\- Если это не касается того, как и с кем я трахаюсь, то можно, - в ответ Андрей хмыкнул.

\- Ну... Почти не касается, - махнула рукой, заглядывая Андрею в лицо. - Я просто не поняла, наверное, что такое эннэшше. Это же семья, верно? Самое близкое, что у тебя есть... Или же не так?

Ох, ну и сложный же ты вопрос задала... - на его лице отпечаталась задумчивость. - Вроде все так, но не совсем. Если слегка упростить, и не вдаваться в подробности, то это шах и его гарем. Только гарем бойцов, с дополнительным интимом. А с чего такие вопросы?

\- Да вот с того, что твой боец, который одновременно оказывает тебе интимные услуги, очень уж тебя не любит. Это тебя не волнует?

\- Волнует, еще и как... - он вздохнул, и стоило нам выйти на улицу, как указал на что-то по типу парковой зоны этого поселения. Один взмах ладони - и тут же появились два удобных кресла, в которые Андрей жестом предложил усесться. - И его это волнует не в меньшей степени. Вот только мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. Уже и Мрис его со мной связать пытался, синхронизировав наши души. И я всячески пытаюсь идти на уступки... Но у нас ничего не получается.

\- Если у вас обоюдное желание быть рядом, но что-то мешает... Давай я попробую это убрать? Я умею, - улыбка на губах появилась сама собой. Мне становилось уже тяжело терпеть томление дара, и когда появилась возможность хоть немного им поработать, я действительно обрадовалась.

\- Боюсь, что станет только хуже, - Андрей вздохнул, потирая ладонью ладонь. - Видишь ли, себя менять я не дам, а его уже столько раз меняли, что даже не знаю, как еще его матрица трещинами не пошла.

\- Хм, ну зачем же сразу менять матрицу? - Я склонила голову на бок, посматривая на ауру. Трещин таких, как были у Рейзела я не видела. Видимо, говоря о матрицах, тот имеет ввиду характеристики личности и разум. Вот там перекосы были, это я _знала_. Знала так же, как все, что касалось моего дара, то есть - интуитивно. - Можно поменять отношение человека к происходящему. Давай попробуем?

\- Ну... давай, если тебе это не сложно. Здесь, или в керр пойдем?

\- Давай здесь, - пожала плечами, понимая, что чувствую себя здесь вполне уютно. А если учитывать, что еще совсем недавно покидать жилище и идти навстречу жаре было для меня сродни кошмару, то подобное было странно. Тем более, после тренировки и завтрака в климатизованном помещении, логично было бы наоборот, желать спрятаться где-то, где не будет жары. Догадка прострелила мозг быстро, как падающая звезда. - Кстати, а что ты со мной сделал, что я больше не ощущаю высокой температуры этой планеты?

\- Да ничего особенного, - Андрей отмахнулся, переводя взгляд на Родиона, который к нам приближался, и улыбнулся. - Ты не одна такая, кому сложно в этой атмосфере находиться, поэтому в воду, которую я пускаю в санитарные комнаты, встроен один небольшой конструкт этакой нанопленки, которая обволакивает тело, встраиваясь в него, лишая подобных казусов. Конструкт довольно простенький, поэтому разлагается в течение двух суток, и его действие не имеет никаких побочных эффектов, кроме понижения чувствительности организма к температурным перепадам. Правда, я бы не советовал браться голыми руками за раскаленные или сильно охлажденные предметы. Не почувствуешь ничего, но ожог получишь.

\- Спасибо что предупредил, - кивнула на предупреждение. Если бы я до подобного открытия дошла наедине, то вполне и могла бы так поступить. Не сразу хваталась бы за раскаленное железо, конечно, но вот просто экспериментировать с огнем могла бы... В конце-концов, наука требует жертв! Подняв глаза на Родиона, я отметила что тот уже подошел к нам, и застыл рядом с Андреем.

\- Родя, у нас тут такой разговор произошел с нашей гостьей, - начал Андрей, а потом, одним махом создавая такое же как у нас кресло для своего эннэшше, продолжил. - Насчет нашего несоответствия. Ну, и Ольга сказала, что может попробовать помочь.

\- Уберет из твоей жизни Грайба, что ли? - Родион скривился, язвительно прикрыв глаза. - Или изменит твой характер?

\- Рэй, - после подобного брюзжания со стороны партнера Андрей остался спокойным, даже смотрел на Родиона с улыбкой. Что же они могли не поделить? Видно же и слепому, что они друг другу близки... - Давай попробуем еще раз...

\- Да черт с вами, - Родион буркнул, и почти тут же ловким движением вытащил из своего пространственного кармана что-то явно алкогольное. - Хуже уже все равно не станет.

\- Мы готовы, - кивнул Андрей, мельком посмотрев мне в глаза.

Я хорошо помнила, с какой неохотой Андрей относился к моим хвостам, поэтому прошла ему за спину, тут же высвобождая хвосты. Нечего его напрягать, тем более во время такого деликатного процесса, как исправление души. Дар сладко переливался в груди патокой, разве что не облизываясь от такой возможности, которую я ему предоставила. Он-то давно мне намекал, что этим конкретным субъектом нужно заняться, причем, вплотную. А теперь, получив эту возможность, я не видела нужды сдерживаться. Прикоснулась пальцами к вискам Андрея, одернув мысленно хвосты, чтобы не обнимали того и лучше, вообще не лезли в зону его обозрения. Прикрыла глаза, настраиваясь на его ауру и один из хвостов ловко, несколько шаловливо поднырнул под мой локоть, прикасаясь к его затылку одним только кончиком лезвия.

Меня затопило в искреннем, самом настоящем хаосе, которое только могло выдержать сознание. Причем, явно не человеческое сознание. Я отшатнулась, понимая, что Андрею расширяли сознание так же, как и мне, даже если не лучше. Потому и его душа смогла вместить больше хаоса, больше безумия. Резко дернула головой, понимая, что очень хорошо сделала, что отшатнулась. Не знаю, как бы на меня подействовало более длительное прикосновение к этому хаосу. Брови недоуменно приподнялись - я не могла понять, как мне здесь применить свой дар, чтобы облегчить его участь. Его состояние можно было сравнить с тем, что творилось в Копье. Неужели мой собственный дар меня испытывает? Или мироздание подсунуло мне подобного пациента, чтобы окупить то, что я со своим оружием относительно договорилась? Мол, нужен баланс, Оленька, не здесь, так в другом месте, получи и распишись, безумие? Оставалось только раздосадовано покачать головой.

Но это все можно будет разрешить потом. Возможно, если провести сравнительную характеристику, и показать Андрею, что он "дворняг вместо ездовых лаек" держит внутри своей сути, то он хотя бы гордости ради попробует это исправить? В это время я подошла к своему второму пациенту. Точно так же обошла его кресло, повторила все манипуляции, что провела над Андреем и почувствовала, как меня поглощает волна его переживаний. Тоска по утерянной, казалось безвозвратно, любви, острая, душащая боль от предательства и преданность. Преданность, столь острая, сколь яркая, полностью захватывающая всю его суть, чуть ли не слившаяся с его душой. Родион был готов ради Андрея срываться куда угодно, делать что угодно. Я нахмурилась, чувствуя это токсичное состояние его души, и чуть ли не на языке ощущала горький вкус этой преданности. Она была настолько сильной, настолько... Маниакальной. Эта преданность крутилась вокруг Андрея, как вокруг навязчивой идеи, словно создавая воронку, в которую мог угодить кто угодно, проявивший внимание Андрею даже в самой незначительной степени.

В случае с Родионом мне было в каком-то роде проще. Его проблемы плавали на поверхности, он словно сам толкал их мне в руки, и я даже не бралась за то, чтобы понять, осознает ли он это, или нет. И потому от Родиона, в отличии от Андрея, я отошла спокойно, отозвав свои хвосты. И даже несмотря на то, что проблемы эннэшше Андрея было проще считать с разума, я не могла их назвать обычными. Если душа Андрея напоминала мне истинный, первозданный хаос, то вот душа Родиона - спящий вулкан. И мне очень не хотелось бы быть рядом, когда этот вулкан проснется. Потому что яд, который способен выплеснуться из так сильно отравленной души, мог бы нанести серьезные раны, не только душевные, абсолютно всем в округе. А давайте умножим это еще и на импульсивный характер...

\- Ох, мальчики... - прилагая немалое усилие я смогла спокойно присесть в кресло, а не упасть в него. Краем глаза отметила, что возле нас появился столик, на котором были различные напитки и бутылка хорошего вина. Ну, после такого грех себе не плеснуть. Так что меня два раза просить не надо было, и держа в руке бокал, посмотрела серьезно на своих пациентов. - Как вы только с этим живете...

\- Да вот так и живем, - улыбка Андрея была грустная, даже несколько язвительная, но было ясно, как в белый день - защитная реакция. - Ну, так что скажешь, целительница душ? Что ты сможешь сделать с тем, что мы собой представляем?

\- Я? - покачала головой, искреннее не представляя себе ни попыток обуздать этот хаос, ни очистить от яда. - Ничего. Но вот вы можете. Сами. Без чьей-то помощи, - сделав глоток, откинулась на спинку кресла, пытаясь как можно лучше передать словами то, что имею ввиду. - Если говорить метафорами, то вы собой представляете очень сложный тандем... - осеклась, понимая что то, что скажу, может ранить Родиона. Да и по сути, не предназначено это для его ушей.

\- Я еще нужен? - к моему удивлению, Родион очень ясно понял мою заминку.

\- Нет. Спасибо, что подошел, - Андрей послал ему теплую улыбку.

\- Знаешь, где меня найти, если что, - тот в ответ кивнул, и спустя секунду его уже не было - исчез в портале.

\- Итак, я понял, что ты что-то можешь мне сказать, - отметила, что плечи Андрея напряглись.

\- Знаешь... - отвела взгляд в сторону, чтобы не встречаться им с Андреем. Заглядывать в этот хаос во второй раз мне не хотелось, было ощущение что меня неумолимо затащит в эту бездну. Возможно это было некоторое подобие страха, такого же, которое царапало душу, когда Копье поглощало в схватке. Я старалась даже не думать, каково это жить с чем-то подобным на постоянной основе. - На твоем месте, я бы открылась и доверилась всем тем, кто тебя окружает. Говорят, что мужчины не плачут... Поэтому я тебе и не советую подобного. Но вот разделить свою жуткую боль с теми, кто тебя окружает, я бы советовала.

\- Ее надо просто пережить и смириться, - услышала, как Андрей выдохнул. - А делиться... Этим не поделишься.

\- Даже со мной? - я пошла ва-банк, предлагая такое, хоть и не была уверена до конца, смогу ли это выдержать. Но облегчить его страдания я должна была, раз уж взялась. Только вот вопреки всем ожиданиям, посмотрев Андрею в глаза, я не увидела там безумия, а только глубокую тоску.

\- С тобой... - На это он только хмыкнул, и в его руках появилась бутылка мартини, и стакан для коньяка. - По моему недосмотру, когда я еще не умел ходить порталами, очищающими ауру и тело при переходе из мира в мир, я привел на Урею очень много осколков душ, которых в том пространстве великое множество. Привел на очень ограниченный участок пространства, хвала богам, которые его оградили, не дав этой гадости распространиться по всему миру. И нам, с Олегом, пришлось убить очень много новорожденных детей. Очень много - это значит тысячи. Мой клан пожертвовал своим потомством, а так же все, кто в тот момент был рожден на материке, который я осквернил, вынуждены были погибнуть. Но не просто так. Я сотни раз, сквозь эти, едва рожденные тела, прогонял эти проклятые души, и дети гибли на моих руках, потому что подобное проведение проклятых душ Земли разлагало их разум и духовные матрицы на составные. Знаешь... Это мне не забыть никогда. И не избавиться от этой памяти, как бы долго я не прожил. Это было мое наказание за то, что провел Олега из мира в мир, не спросив разрешения богов и не посоветовавшись с ними насчет того, как это сделать. Самое страшное в этом то, что мне дано было разрешение провести этого человека. И мне надо было просто сказать, что я хочу сделать, чтобы получить его себе...

\- Но это еще не все, так? - слыша подобное, мне было жаль Андрея, но я отогнала от себя эти чувства. Нужно надавить, чтобы вскрыть нарыв. - Тебя, кроме этой боли мучает еще и страх. Страх чего?

\- Не поверишь, - он быстро опрокинул в себя содержимое стакана. - Я до безумия боюсь оказаться беззащитным.

\- Ты? Сейчас? - словно не веря своим ушам, я невольно присмотрелась к Андрею в каждом доступном мне диапазоне. Мне казалось, что у подобного хищника уязвимых мест просто не может быть. - Какая может быть беззащитность у бога? Пусть даже и молодого?

\- А вот такая... - Севретов в легком жесте развел руками. - Я все еще человек, хоть и измененный. И сама понимаешь, что жил я на этом свете уже достаточно долго по меркам человека, естественно. И много раз оказывался беззащитным перед обстоятельствами. Особенно, когда еще был человеком, или только-только пришел в свой второй мир. Мне пришлось учиться защищать себя и остальных. Стараться, чтобы их, как меня, не задела та же судьба. И мне, частично, это удавалось... До тех пор, пока я не попытался подняться в космос на алларе. И я снова ощутил эту беззащитность. Я, человек, который мог бы посоревноваться с богами своего второго мира, оказался не готов к тому, что меня убьет оружие, созданное обычной биологической расой, только немного превосходящей людей в развитии. И тот страх вернулся... - на секунду прервавшись. Андрей откинулся на спинку своего кресла, прикрывая глаза. - И его не избыть... Пока. Разве что он сможет чуть ослабнуть, когда я смогу поднять на ноги всех тех, кто оказался в капсулах стазиса по моей вине. Но и этого я сделать нормально не могу...

\- Я тебя понимаю, - кивнула, серьезно на него смотря. Еще бы я этого не понимала... - Ответственность. Ты взял на себя ответственность за судьбы всех, кто рядом с тобой. И она тебя подавляет. И ты ни с кем не можешь ею поделиться... - невольно отвела взгляд, смотря на деревеньку, в которой мирно текла жизнь ягов и яргенов.

Люди или нелюди в этих телах, значения большого не имело. Все они были разумными, все были личностями, некоторые и вовсе неравнодушны душе Андрея. И все они, в той или иной степени, зависят от него. Полагаются на него. Он всех их держит под своей защитой и покровительством. Тот же груз, что висел веками на шеях Лордов как благородных, так и оборотней. И тот же долг, что в некоторой степени сейчас висел на нас с Франкенштейном. Но вот только я нашла того, с кем разделить это бремя. А вот Андрей с этим - один. И это действительно пугало.

\- Ну, так у тебя получится что-нибудь с этим сделать? - через какое-то время Андрей прервал поток моих мыслей, улыбаясь мне так, словно мы тут погоду обсуждаем. Снова взял эмоции под контроль.

\- Тебе мой совет может и не понравиться, но я бы была благодарна, если бы ты ему последовал, - последовав его примеру, я вынырнула из раздумий, глядя на Андрея предельно серьезно. - Дай тем, кто рядом с тобой, помочь тебе в этом нелегком деле. Не защищай их, как наседка, от всего, что творится. Дай понять, насколько твой груз тяжел. Позволь им помочь тебе. Только в этом случае тебе станет легче, и ты сможешь немного расслабиться и вздохнуть свободнее. Это, что касается тебя, - я взяла себе стакан и налила сока. При таком разговоре мне не хотелось алкоголя. - Что же касается Родиона... - оторвав взгляд от стакана, перевела его на Андрея, глядя жестче. - То это только твоя вина. Давай я попробую тебе объяснить, что у вас не так. Представь себе очень преданного и любящего пса, который у тебя сидит на цепи, у твоего дома. Боевую псину, которая хочет защищать, охранять всегда и везде, быть рядом, и ощущать твою любовь и ласку. А ты не появляешься у своего дома сутками, а когда появляешься, то вместо ласки и миски похлебки - со всей силы бьешь его, потому что тебе не нравится его преданность. А он смотрит на тебя своим всепрощающим взглядом, понимая, что ты устал, что тебе не до него, и ждет. Ждет, пока ты, наконец, хоть как-то дашь ему понять, что он тебе нужен... Вот только... - немного не рассчитала своей силы, и стакан, который поставила на столик, заставил тревожно звякнуть всю остальную посуду. - Есть одна проблема. Терпение у этого пса уже на исходе. И скоро твой преданный спутник, который готов за тебя жизнь отдать, превратится в злобную тварь, которая с такой же легкостью, как принимала от тебя все удары и тычки, начнет рвать тебя в ответ. Не физически. Ментально. Вы связаны так плотно, что ему достаточно один раз ударить, чтобы нанести тебе сокрушительный вред.

\- Ну... Я как бы с тобой согласен... - Андрей как-то странно хмыкнул. Не то грустно, не то зло. - Вот только проблема в том, что Родион не сидит на цепи. Я его давно отпустил.

\- Именно. Отпустил и гонишь от себя, забыв, как он тебе дорог. А еще, - я прильнула к подлокотнику кресла, на котором сидела, и оперлась на него, смотря Андрею прямо в глаза, словно захотела взглянуть в его душу. Ну, или дать ему шанс взглянуть в мою. Некоторые воспоминания Родиона, что мне удалось считать, могут мне помочь в таком деле, как подстегнуть Андрея к решению проблемы. - Ты знаешь, что некоторые считают его твоей временной шлюшкой, которую ты не прогоняешь только по той причине, что не нашел ему пока равноценной замены? Скажи, как бы ты себя чувствовал на его месте?

\- Хреново, - Андрей нахмурился, смотря на меня прямо. - Ну, и кто у нас такой несдержанный на язык?

\- Вот, ты правильно подобрал слово: «несдержанный». В смысле, ты сам так думаешь, или даешь другим понять, что Родион для тебя пустое место. Живой фаллоиммитатор, если говорить откровенно. И тот, кто говорит подобное, не где-то там, а вот здесь, - приподнялась, и перегнувшись через столик, уверенно тыкнула ему пальцем в грудь, с каким-то садистским удовольствием отметив, что мои слова попали в цель. - Так что подумай, а так ли он не прав в своих суждениях.

\- Вэр... - Не успела я толком отстраниться, как на меня тут же полыхнуло чистой, не фильтрованной никакими моральными рамками, злостью. Пришлось поспешно отстраняться, но прежде чем я успела, Андрей взял себя в руки. - Что ж, спасибо тебе, девочка. Кое-что ты меня заставила понять. Если ты не против, я на какое-то время тебя покину. Надо со своими делами разобраться.

\- Да. Мне тоже кое-что надо сделать до того, как приступлю к экспериментам с Лёвой, - кивнула головой, соглашаясь без никаких "но". Сейчас ему нужно переварить все это, а возможно, и объясниться с некоторыми своими спутниками. Мое дело исключительно в том, чтобы дать ему на это время. - Встретимся завтра?

\- Да. Завтра с утра, - Андрей поднялся, и я последовала его примеру, наблюдая, как все что было вокруг нас, исчезло: кресла, столик, бокалы и стаканы, бутылки. - Ты знаешь, как меня позвать, если что.

\- Конечно, - легко бросила я, улыбаясь ему в спину, отмечая как тот быстрыми, порывистыми шагами направляется вперед, а потом ловко заходит в портал.

В свою очередь, я направилась к своему керру. Никогда раньше не замечала по себе усталости при работе с даром. Возможно, это было из-за того, что "пациенты" были столь необычные. Ну, или потому что не стала использовать своей формулки, предполагая что раз дар сам зовет, то и нужды нет. Но некоторое неудовлетворение все же тихо подтачивало мой разум. Ведь по сути, я ничем существенным не помогла. Хотя нет, я помогла Андрею существенно, для него отношения с Родионом были важны, но эта помощь не особо затрагивала тот хаос, что творился внутри него. Если проводить аналогию с физическим здоровьем, то я не вылечила болезнь, а только залечила пару ран, работая в большей мере, с симптомами. Сам же хаос, как и был в душе Андрея, так там и остался. Мне это казалось неправильным, по моему мнению, стоило его от подобного избавить, но в то же самое время... Кто мне даст гарантии, что вмешательство в столь глубинные слои души не извратит саму суть Андрея, убивая его сознание и создавая совсем нового, пусть и более идеального на фоне этого безумства, человека? Самым благоразумным в этой ситуации будет оставить все, как есть сейчас. А потом, если этот хаос станет чем-то опасным, тогда-то и можно будет все это пресечь. Если у меня силенок хватит, естественно.

Когда я уже подходила к своему дому, и задумавшись, словно сомнамбула автоматически зашла на участок, пришлось прояснить свои мысли, помотав головой. Не время и не место заниматься подобными размышлениями. Теперь мне было ясно, что Андрей скорее всего вплотную займется объяснением отношений со своими эннэшше. А это значит только одно - у меня есть несколько свободных часов, до завтрашнего утра. А значит мне вполне можно заняться обустройством лаборатории, так как без нее я чувствовала себя, как птица без крыльев. Хотя бы часть аппаратуры мне нужно иметь под рукой! Потому на свой керр я только посмотрела с расстояния дорожки, и тут же зашла в домик неподалеку, который за собой закрепил "местный Менгеле".

В общих чертах ко Льву я уже не питала никаких отрицательных эмоций. Тогда-то вспылила из-за плохого настроения. Теперь же, когда первые порывы утихли, я относилась к ученому более уважительно и спокойно. Даже не самое лучшее первое впечатление теперь у меня вызывало лишь легкую улыбку - уж кому-кому, а мне была очень хорошо известная сила троллинга. Уважение так же появилось не на пустом месте - то, что он делал с умершими в капсуле стазиса, и как провел на мне пластическую операцию без хирургического вмешательства... Это сложно описать. Разум упрямо классифицировал это в раздел с ярлыком "магия", но вот душа чувствовала, что я могу подобного достичь, если только захочу и потянусь за этим. А вот ответа на вопрос, хочу ли я это, я еще не знала. И чтобы получить этот ответ мне нужно было понять сам механизм. Улыбка тронула губы и я постучала в дверь, опираясь плечом на косяк, ожидая, пока мне откроют.

\- Здравствуйте, коллега, - Лев, выглядящий вполне прилично, открыл мне дверь, явно почувствовав мое присутствие до того, как я постучалась. Его рука сделала пригласительный жест и я без слов повиновалась, входя в жилище ученого.

\- Лев Робертович, я буду очень рада пообщаться на тему того, что произошло на полигоне, - мужчина вскинул бровь, смотря на меня вопросительно, но я и не думала останавливать свою речь, - и очень охотно послушаю побольше насчет механизмов воздействия, которое присутствовали при этом действии.

Упрашивать Льва не пришлось. Он, как маленькому ребенку, объяснял мне все максимально доступно, не скупясь на подробности и описания своих ощущений. Я скрупулезно все это записывала в небольшом блокнотике, которым меня снабдил ученый, и только под конец его лекции я задумалась, прикусив колпачок ручки. Все в этом умении упиралось в этот морфизм. Я не считала это плохим умением, или как либо оскорбляющим, но сама не спешила ему обучаться. Душа мне к этому не лежала категорически. То есть, я понимала, что это в некотором роде глупо, как отказываться испробовать пищу другого народа, только потому что у тебя на родине совсем другие традиционные блюда и предлагаемое кажется тебе диким. Но с другой стороны, я понимала что это аналогично с запретом. То есть, механизм был такой же, как у человека с аллергией с рождения. Вот ты есть, вот вокруг тебя такие же люди как ты, все нахваливают те или иные орехи, а ты понимаешь, что для тебя это - смерть. И из-за того, что никогда не получилось этих орехов попробовать, особого стремления к тому, чтобы сломить запрет у тебя нет. Что-то похожее было и у меня. Знала, что морфизм мог бы мне понравиться, но в то же время понимала, что мне нельзя.

С Львом Робертовичем своим открытием я делиться не стала, только сделала маленькую заметку насчет того, чтобы прощупать возможности своего дара, и понять, могу ли я делать подобное, обладая некоторыми похожими "инструментами". Развить мысль дальше я не успела. Почувствовала, как кто-то нежно касается моего рассудка, словно стучится в двери души. Попытавшись уловить кто это, я усилила эту связь, узнав в неожиданном госте Андрея, который послал мне ментально просто огромное, как по мне, количество какой-то душевной теплоты и благодарности. Еще и уловила фоном некоторое его удивление и уважение. От такого коктейля я только тихо хихикнула, и на вопросы Льва, насчет причин веселья, отмахнулась. Впрочем, учитывая как тот быстро сдался, то явно что-то понял. Успокоившись, я легко улыбнулась, снова смотря на свои записи. Вместе с моим решительным перелистыванием блокнота, перевела тему нашего разговора с ученым на тему аппаратуры. Вначале, создала свой список всех приспособлений, что точно пожелаю иметь у себя в лаборатории, а потом пробежалась по списку, зачитывая его, и спрашивая у Льва, знает ли он, что нужно для создания каждого аппарата. То, что он не знал, я охотно ему подсказывала, применяя земные названия всех металлов, материалов, а тот в ответ, подбирал либо аналог здешнего мира, либо жестоко меня обламывал, просвещая что здесь такого нет.

В итоге, мы позвали в нашу скромную и уютную компанию Мриса. Маг выслушал меня, покачал немного головой, но выход найти получилось. Тот сказал, что здесь нужных мне металлов и минералов действительно может не найтись, но так как он долгое время жил на земле, то успел выучить те или иные конструкты. А потому меня обрадовали тем, что все нужное ближе к вечеру доставят в мой керр, вместе с некоторой технической начинкой. Все-таки, чтобы мое умение одушевлять работало, нужно чтобы был хотя бы минимальный уровень технического потенциала в вещи. От хороших вестей я была готова потирать ладошки, но Лев Робертович, как только заметил, что я решила с Мрисом все свои вопросы, тут же притянул к себе внимание мага, задавая ему какие-то вопросы насчет компьютера. Меня тоже довольно скоро подключили, и дело быстрее сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Пит синхронизовался с компом Льва Робертовича, перевел нам все его требования и жалования, но в итоге мне, как более привычной к работе с одушевленными техническими приспособлениям, удалось урезонить компьютер. Он оказался очень своевольным товарищем!

По сути, на этом наши посиделки и закончились. Уходила к себе я довольная - получила и данные, вместе с подробным объяснением от Льва, и доставку всего нужного от Мриса. Можно сказать, что все, что на сегодня запланировала - получила. На кухне меня уже ждала еда, хотя самой кухарки я не наблюдала. Ну, по сути, это и к лучшему! Захватила поднос с едой, пряча блокнот в кармашек куртки и спустилась в лабораторию. Пока ела, Пит сканировал текст, и переводил его в печатный вид, тут же сохраняя в моем личном архиве. Как окажусь дома - он быстренько синхронизуется с домашним архивом, так что данные не потеряю. Быстро покончив с обедом поднялась наверх, занося поднос. До того, как Мрис доставит мне все я как раз успею и убрать за собой, и в порядок себя привести, и чертежи нарисовать. Поступила в порядке логики, правда, когда только спустилась в лабораторию, обновленная и переодетая, сменив спортивное на легкие джинсы и майку, на меня накатила усталость. Села, перевести дыхание на минутку, и почувствовала, как рядом трещит энергия, что означало что возле меня открывается портал. Похоже, чертежи начертить сегодня у меня не получится...


	104. Спэшл: Миссия "Распутье реальности"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Автор решил в такой неординарный способ отметить для себя первый такой большой рубеж, который прошла совершенно случайно :D Тысяча страниц, дамы и господа! Поэтому представляю вашему вниманию небольшую порцию... стекла и сонгфика)   
> Время происходит после того, как Ольга передала Кадисам статус Хранителя Мира, а если быть точной - то середина 33 Части. Только в отличие от канона моей работы, отказалась принимать статус ей положенный. Наслаждайтесь! (ну или нет ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))
> 
> Песня: Starset - Let it Die

Окровавленный скальпель нашел свое место совсем не там, где быть ему положено. На подносе, где мне стоило его положить были использованные бинты, тампоны и ампулы. Если бы мне кто сказал еще два месяца назад, что я так небрежно буду вести операцию, от которой зависит чья-то жизнь, я бы рассмеялся ему в лицо, или заехал, зависит от обстоятельств. Безупречный взгляд зацепился за очки, что лежали между медицинской картой и тем же скальпелем. Вместо того, чтобы весело хмыкнуть, я только тяжело вздохнул. Все думали, что одеваю я их ради пижонства, и никто не подумал о том, что это может быть банальная профилактика. Пусть зрение я модифицировал себе тысячу лет назад, но как по мне, лучше не напрягать зрение, даже модифицированное. С грустью и некоторой злостью бросил взгляд на бумаги, что безжизненно сообщали мне о прогрессирующих болезнях. Как же мне хотелось сжечь эти бумаги! И желательно, излечить тебя этим огнем. Чтобы больше не приходилось брать в руки этот скальпель.

_I cut you into pieces_ _ (Я разрезал тебя на части)

 _Searching for your imperfections_ _ (В поисках твоих недостатков)

 _I had plans to make you whole_ _ (И планировал сшить обратно)

Я уже не чувствовал себя врачом. С каждым разом, подходя к тебе, я ощущал себя палачом. Бессердечным, глухим на просьбы и мольбы, слепым к твоим слезам. Но когда ты отказалась от принятия статуса, в ответ на мои просьбы все-таки помириться с отцом, взяла с меня эту клятву, закрепленную волей моего Мастера. Ох, Ольга... Пожалуй ты так же проклинаешь свое решение, как и я. Я вижу это по твоим глазам. Потому что хоть я и поклялся, не поддаваться и упрямо тебя лечить, пока твое тело не станет идеальным, я не могу быть уверенным, что душа твоя соответствует этому состоянию. И будет ли соответствовать еще когда-либо.

_But all my threads couldn't stop the bleeding_ _ (Но все мои нити не смогли остановить кровотечение)

 _There's nothing left, but I'm not leaving_ _ (Ничего больше не осталось, но я не отступаю)

 _When all I know is you_ _ (Ведь ты - всё для меня)

Стянул перчатки, словно желая оттянуть этот ненавистный мне момент. А потом просто спрятал лицо в ладонях, забыв снять очки, и из-за этого чувствуя предательские слезы на щеках. Хотя, могу я так называть их, если они - это единственное, что помогает утолить боль? Но ты уже давно не плачешь... Слишком давно. Хотя есть от чего. От наркоза мы отказались уже на второй недели лечения. Анестезия действовала на тебя все хуже и хуже, да и ты уже не реагировала на такого рода боль. Слишком много точило тебя изнутри. На это намекала и ненавистная, толстая папка, в которой я упрямо записывал все твои недуги. Был ли в этом смысл? Наверное только в том, чтобы дать почитать другим, так как я помнил все наизусть. Но охочие читать были. Особенно - Кирилл, обвинивший меня в том, что я даже не старался спасти М-24 от его недуга. Отчасти это было правдой - я был слишком занят тобой. Но я даже не мог бы мыслить о том, что у меня был выбор, кого спасать - тебя или М-24.

_Your eyes stare right through me_ _ (Твои глаза смотрят сквозь меня)

 _Ignoring my failed attempts to_ _ (Игнорируя мои неудачные попытки)

 _Breathe back life into your veins_ _ (Повторно вдохнуть в тебя жизнь)

Обернувшись, я встретился с тобой глазами. В них не было жизни, ты напоминала зомби. Хотя нет, ты ведь не разлагаешься, до подобного не довел. Правда, попытки были. Я уже даже не знал откуда тебе делать пересадки кожи - живого места не было. Пришлось делать упор на регенерацию. Правда, после того, как Музака предложил, после очередного забора его крови, смириться с фактом твоей смерти, я отказался от этой идеи. Я смогу и сам синтезировать регенерин, просто ради этого пришлось дольше находиться в лаборатории. Но я не считал это минусом - твои болезни так прогрессировали, что мне теперь нельзя отлучаться отсюда ни на миг. Да и не интересен мне теперь мир наверху. Только эта лаборатория, где есть ты и я.

_But I can't start your cold heart beating_ _ (Но я не могу заставить твоё холодное сердце биться)

 _You're so far gone, but I'm not leaving_ _ (Ты так далеко, но я не отступаю)

 _When all I know is you_ _ (Ведь ты - всё для меня)

Иногда, смотря в твои глаза, я сомневаюсь в том, что ты все еще здесь. Во время первых сложных операций, что я делал на живую, меня это вообще не раз и не два испугало до чертиков. Только прикосновение к тебе возвращало мне хоть какую-то адекватность ума, так как мысленно ты орала то, на что физически уже не была способна. Конечно, я знал, что тебе не понравится то, что я сделал, но в некотором смысле, это было необходимо. Те девушки и парни, что были твоими генетическими близнецами, здорово мне помогли. Правда, после ампутации твоих ног, мне пришлось перенести колбы с ними прямо сюда, чтобы в случае беды далеко не бежать.

_And you left me more dead_ _ (Ты сделала меня ещё более мёртвым)

 _Than you'll ever know_ _ (Чем могла себе представить)

 _When you left me alone_ _ (Когда оставила меня одного)

Если быть честным, втайне я радовался, когда ты впервые их увидела. Пускай твои эмоции тогда были крайне негативны... Но по крайней мере были. Но с другой стороны, слушать тебя в те мгновения было для меня самой настоящей пыткой. Но, видимо, я заслужил себе твое презрение, упреки и... Мольбы. Да, пожалуй твой умоляющий голос больше всего скашивал с ног. Потому что как бы я ни хотел, поддаться на эти мольбы я не мог. Я _знал_ что если ты умрешь, то я последую за тобой в течении суток. Даже надежда на твое перерождение в этом, нашем мире, не была достаточно утешительная для меня. Я открыл ящик Пандоры. Моя душа уже почти была мертва. Но на самом дне, глубоко внутри, теплилась какая-то иррациональная, даже бы сказал, сумасшедшая надежда. Хотя более правдоподобным стало бы возможность путешествия во времени и исправление прошлого.

_I_ _'_ _ve_ _been_ _looking_ _for_ _a_ _way_ _ (Я искал способ)

 _To_ _bring_ _you_ _back_ _to_ _life_ _ (Вернуть тебя к жизни)

 _And_ _if_ _I_ _could_ _find_ _a_ _way_ _ (И если бы нашел)

 _Then_ _I_ _would_ _bring_ _you_ _back_ _tonight_ _ (То вернул бы тебя этой ночью)

Твой стон привлек мое внимание. Твое лицо, которое, как казалось мне, уже века было бесстрастно, как маска, вдруг искривила гримаса обиды и боли. Непередаваемой, детской обиды, словно ты вдруг забыла что здесь происходит, и боли. Хм, неужели я задел что-то не то, когда вчера вырезал тебе опухоль из мозга? Не раздумывая ни секунды, я подбежал к тебе, смотря сверху вниз, но не смея коснуться тебя. Твои мысли это последнее, что тебе осталось из личного пространства. Обычно ты касаешься меня сама, но сегодня лишь размазываешь слезы по щекам. Сердце обливалось от этой картины, и если бы я мог - давно бы наплевал на клятву и пошел бы самолично к твоему отцу каяться. Слышишь? Но небеса теперь безмолвны к нашим молитвам. У меня даже не было уверенности, не покинул ли божество этот бренный мир. Давно бы все исправил, давно бы излечил.

_I'd make you look, I'd make you lie_ _ (Научил бы тебя смотреть, научил бы тебя лгать)

 _I'd take the coldness from your eyes_ _ (Я бы растопил холод твоих глаз)

Смотреть на твое страдание было... Невыносимо. Нестерпимо хотелось кричать, но я не мог себе на это позволять. Я должен уберечь твой рассудок от подобного, на тебя уже итак слишком многое навалилось. У меня не было уверенности, цел ли все еще твой рассудок. Пускай мысли у тебя все-еще были связны, ты никаким образом это не показываешь... Не показывала. До этого мгновения. За эти долгие пол года борьбы и такое большое количество операций, которые я перестал считать после пятидесятой, ты наконец-то показала свои эмоции. Не было уверенности, стоит ли мне радоваться, или нет, так как ты плакала, но по крайней мере, не выглядела, как больная кататоническим ступором. Я был готов учить тебя заново всему, что нужно человеку, и рефлексам, и чувствам, но теперь я вижу, что возможно и не будет нужды! Ты ведь _плачешь_ , показываешь _эмоции_! Мне хотелось счастливо рассмеяться, но я ограничился лишь мягкой улыбкой. Возможно, моя надежда не была такой сумасшедшей?

_But you told me, if you love me_ , _ (Но ты сказала, "Если любишь меня")

 _Let it die_ _ (Дай этому умереть)

\- Франкенштейн... - Смотря в твои глаза, я увидел самые, что ни на есть, живые эмоции. Хотелось как-то отреагировать, погладить по щеке, на которой остались шрамы, уверить, что теперь все будет только лучше, но не успел. Эмоции на твоем лице выстроились в мрачную решимость. От подобного мне хотелось отшатнуться, словно я понимал, какие слова ты сейчас произнесешь. - Если ты меня любишь - дай этому телу умереть.

Твои слова на минуту сковали меня в шоке. Я не знаю, что было следствием того, что ты смогла вести себя настолько... Нормально. Но ты не запиналась, не обдумывала подолгу своих слов. Разве что сам голос было хриплым, но это не удивительно, учитывая, как долго ты молчала, если не брать в расчет твои крики. Но вот то, _что_ ты сказала... Кто угодно сказал бы, что поддаваться на подобную просьбу - глупо и бесхребетно, но я не мог пройти мимо. Когда я в последний раз доказал тебе, что тебя люблю? Когда в последний раз занимался чем-то, кроме операций и изобретений новых лекарств от различных неизвестных еще человечеству болезней и их мутаций?

\- Дай мне умереть, - видимо, заметив мои сомнения, ты решила меня прижать к стенке, не оставляя никакого выбора. - Дай мне умереть. Дай мне умереть... 

Твой голос стал тише, в глазах снова появлялось какое-то непонимание ситуации, они вновь смотрели на меня так, будто меня тут нет. Быстро прижал ладонь к твоей щеке - я должен уловить твою мысль! Не знаю, когда тебе снова станет настолько лучше, как сегодня. _Дай мне умереть_. Последняя мысль, которую я успел уловить. Дальше смотреть мне смысла не была - ты снова видела галлюцинации. Хотя, они были такие яркие и интересные, словно ты смотрела сны с открытыми глазами. И был в них неизменный мотив - ты плыла на матрасе на спокойном море, но суши не было на горизонте. И каждый раз, когда ты ловила рыбку, начинался сон. То как мы с тобой играем с какими-то детьми, то как ты гуляешь на каком-то Хеллоуине, явно не у нас дома, то как мы гуляем под палящим солнцем Италии, то как ты мчишься по трассе на машине, хоть никогда и не садилась за руль, прижимая к груди труп лисы, то как заключаешь контракт с Раймондом, то как отчитываешь Шинву и какую-то блондинку, то как проводишь спарринг с М-24, у которого, с какого такого перепуга, есть Кравеев кнут... Я всегда старался долго этих снов не смотреть. Слишком сильно они меня выводили из того шаткого равновесия. А сейчас? Дать тебе умереть? Руки у меня связаны - я поклялся перед Мастером в обратном... Но разве мне запретили это прямым приказом?

\- Прости, родная, - я поцеловал твой лоб, но ты не отреагировала на это никаким образом. - Прости, что не понял тебя сразу. Я сделаю это ради тебя.

Копье поглотило мою руку, и я разорвал все провода ведущие к датчикам, что тянулись к твоему телу. Только когда стало ясно, что ты уже от них отключена, я уничтожил пищащие мониторы. Тела, которые я похитил ради тебя, постигла та же участь. А смысл отпускать в мир калек, с отсутствующими руками, ногами, а в некоторых случаях - внутренними органами? Абсолютно никакого. Так что они умрут с тобой, милая. Хотя должны были умереть _ради_ тебя, пусть их никто и не спрашивал о мнении. Пройдя мимо них, я направился к лифту, мысленно отметив, что Копье уже захватило ноги до колен. И по ладоням пошло вверх, до локтей. Но сейчас это мелочь, ерунда. Гораздо важнее - другое. Не смогу наблюдать за твоей кончиной. А там, наверху, где уже нет никого, где царит только пыль и общее состояние заброшенности, я смогу придумать, каким образом пойти за тобой. Я не смог бы не последовать за кусочком своей души. Как и не смог бы жить без тебя, без моей части души, уже распробовав, каково это, жить с тобой.

Ах, как я мог так ошибаться! Не все нас бросили, любимая! Ты слышишь мои мысли? Мы не были одни - Мастер все еще здесь. Поднявшись, он внимательно смерил меня взглядом. Я позволил себя разглядывать и ждал его слов.

\- Ты решился на это, Франкенштейн?

\- Да, Мастер, - упасть на колено было невероятно сложно. Копье, что уже поглотило до груди, попыталось что-то вякнуть и воспротивиться, но я не позволил на это. Твоя решимость, которая выражалась в последнем теперь уже желании, видимо, передалась и мне. - Я сделал свой выбор. Не устану доказывать свою любовь. И не стану ее стыдиться.

\- Ты потерял разум, Франкенштейн, - спокойным голосом отметил Рейзел, но на его лице было искреннее сожаление. - Ты убивал и мучил другие создания, ради того, что уже не имело смысла, - от этих слов я дернулся, как от пощечины, но потом склонился еще ниже, слушая своего Мастера. - Ты стал опасен для человечества больше, чем когда-либо. Правом, дарованным мне, как Ноблесс, я приговариваю тебя к Казни.

На это я не ответил, а только кивнул, улыбаясь. Всю жизнь боялся Пространства Крови, а сейчас... Сейчас это для едва ли не единственный способ встретиться с тобой, милая. И я всенепременно расскажу тебе об этих ощущениях. У нас будет время. Время обо всем этом поговорить. Будет...


	105. Часть 102

\- Привет, к тебе можно? - стоило только Андрею появиться из-за портала, как я тут же вздохнула, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Этого человека, если он что-то задумал, на остановит ни танк, ни бульдозер. Так что, придется на сегодня сказать "пока-пока" всем моим планам по созданию оборудования для лаборатории.

\- Ты же сказал, что завтра увидимся, - после моих слов Андрей посмотрел на меня внимательно, явно что-то оценивая мой внешний вид. А вот я не могла даже и предположить что он задумал. Да куда там, догадаться что у него на уме, если я даже не могу ощутить его эмоций? Настроение упало ниже плинтуса и я малость недовольно поджала губы. - Что опять?

\- Да хотел тебя кое-куда сводить. И это по делу. Точнее, по обработке матриц, которые еще могут быть в телах, из которых забрали души. Правда, не знаю, сможет ли нам это существо помочь... Но поговорить об этом стоит.

\- Ладно, если по делу, то идем. А кто именно может тебе помочь? - с недюжинным усилием спрятала свое недовольство глубоко внутрь разума. Вместо того, чтобы раздражаться, без опаски шагнула за Андреем в портал, который привел нас к какой-то пещере, что располагалась на небольшом возвышении. Но энергия из этой пещеры шла занятная... Заинтересовано поглядела в ту сторону, даже не предполагая, что там может нас ждать. 

\- Вот честно, я даже не определился, кто это. Вроде бубнит насчет того, что является искином, но какой-то он не искиновый искин. Так что, некоторые из нас, включая меня, подозревают, что это божество Ваарры. Правда, он отнекивается, как не знаю кто... - слыша подобное я только вскинула бровь. Божество, что не признается к подобному? Если это так, то подобного бога я увижу, пожалуй, впервые в своей жизни. - Ты не переживай, это создание может начать тебя пугать, что выхода нет, но он там уже давно появился... - чем глубже в лес, тем интереснее. Не отводя взгляда наблюдала за действиями Андрея. Тот прижал раскрытую ладонь к небольшой плитке, которая служила видимо, чем-то вроде сканера, так как спустя пару секунд после этого действия Андрея, металлическая дверь, что стояла на нашем пути, просто распалась. Она не отползла в сторону, не раздался щелчок или что-то в этом роде, а просто распалась на сотни, тысячи маленьких шариков металла, которые словно притянулись к стенам, потолку и полу. Хотя, смотря на то, что только что произошло, я имела полное право сомневаться в ее природе.

\- Какие личности нас посещают, - голос, который вдруг раздался в тишине пещеры, хмыкнул, порождая эхо. Я же успела заглянуть туда, куда направлялся Андрей и увидела огромное количество таких же капсул, которые были дома у Льва Робертовича. - Ну, привет тарр, и тебе здравствуй, молодая Высшая. Какими судьбами? - молодая Высшая? От подобного я замерла как вкопанная, слегка покраснев. Это что еще за прогнозы? Еле-еле начала мириться с тем, что я все-таки богиня, а меня уже пихают на роль Высшей? Впрочем, на мой ступор никто не обратил внимания.

\- Ты что, русских фильмов пересмотрел? - со смешком в голосе спросил Андрей, а я помотала головой, пытаясь понять, с кем мы тут имеем дело. Божественной ауры я тут не чувствовала, но мало ли, может скрывается от меня так же, как и Андрей?

\- Что скинул, то и смотрел, - вполне обычно отозвался наш собеседник, а я только глаза прищурила, пытаясь ощутить хоть что-то, касательно личности говорившего. Но получалось паршиво. - Так чего тебе, создание надоедливое? Чем опять тебе может помочь хранитель ушедших тарров?

\- Если это и искин, то кто-то его одушевил, - в итоге, я решила остановить свои предположения на одним из самых вероятных вариантов. Все-таки все божества, которых мне довелось знать, любили окружать себя почитателями. А те, кто этого не делали, вели себя несколько неадекватно. А тут не было заметно ни того, ни другого. Наш собеседник не ощущался как-то странно. Как обычный житель деревни, что поставил себе тут динамики и предпочитает говорить с народом, не встречаясь лицом к лицу.

\- Деточка, если бы ты столько лет сидела в одиночестве, с вот этим всем, - полоска света мигнула по дорожке, которая располагалась между капсулами, что можно было воспринять как указывающий жест рукой, - то тебе бы в радость было все, что тебе дали. Вот меня снабдили информацией с Земли... Кстати, Дррэй, ты мне ничего больше не принес?

\- Увы, - Андрей в ответ только развел руками. Я же не стала распространяться о том, что у меня есть в архиве. Боюсь, меня бы по головке не погладили, если бы я скинула эту информацию искину. Еще ладно, исследования, которые были там на разный вкус и цвет, а вот фанфики и аниме... - У нас, человеков, так быстро процесс не движется. Интересной информации не появилось, скорее всего. Я даже не заглядывал в интернет, вот честно. Да и не до этого было.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - покладистым тоном отозвалось это существо, и сразу сменило тему. - Так зачем ты ко мне, богу этого загробного мира, пожаловал?

\- Загробного? - хохотнул Андрей коротко. Скорее уже "гробного". Ладно, шутки шутками, а вопрос у меня таков. Помнишь урру, тело которой я взял для вынашивания потомства? Помнишь матрицу сайнары, которая была в том теле? Вот меня очень интересует, ты ее просто не заметил, или же сохранил?

\- Дррэй, - искин прервал Андрея. - Не издалека давай, а саму суть проблемы. К сожалению, из-за некоторой узости своего пространства, в котором мне не развернуться, я могу читать только направленные мысли, а у тебя сейчас в голове каша. Четко и по порядку.

\- Можно ли считать матрицу сознания с тела, которое уже мертво. Не разложилось еще, но...

\- А, ты за своих ребят спрашиваешь... - в голосе существа чувствовалась задумчивость. - Честно говоря, я даже не могу дать ответ, который бы тебе понравился. Но и отрицать задуманного тобой не буду. Снять матрицу с тела, душа которого покинула этот мир, вполне возможно... Но у тебя же морфы, а не биологические создания... А это приводит к некоторым трудностям, которые я даже не знаю, как решить. То есть, даже не представляю, снимать матрицу с морфа легче, или сложнее. Мозга же у него как такового нет...

\- Оборудование у тебя подобное есть? - Андрей коротко пресек это существо, точно так же как он еще минуту назад - самого Андрея.

\- Нет, - вздох, который раздался, казалось, отовсюду, был настолько человеческим что я невольно изогнула бровь. - Но у меня есть наработки, по которым это оборудование можно создать. Перепись сознания с личности на личность уже давно отработана. Но я повторюсь, только с мозга на мозг. Оборудование этого профиля было настроено только на биологические объекты, имеющие мозговое вещество. Так что, сработает или нет, я даже не представляю. Не с морфами, тем более не с теми, кто растекся как желе по капсулам.

\- Может, все же попробуем? - я сделала попытку немного надавить на это существо. Ведь если будем так ходить вокруг да около, как в хороводе, то ничего не добьемся. - У нас есть возможности...

\- У вас нет опыта, а у меня, к сожалению, нет сил, чтобы вам помочь.

\- Так может, начнем с того, что дадим тебе силы? - предложила альтернативное разрешение проблемы. - А ты потом...

\- Настойчивости не отнимешь, да? - голос неизвестного хмыкнул. - Хорошо. Я могу попытаться помочь вам в возвращении ваших живых мертвецов, если получу энергию. Но для этого Дррэю нужно стать полноценным богом, а не его подобием. Вот когда подобное случится, он сможет дать мне свободу. А я в ответ на это, помогу вам с воскрешением.

\- Вот такой вот квест... - я пробормотала, когда мы вдвоем молча вышли из пространства этого существа. Куда ни плюнь, все упирается в то, что нужно Севретова поднимать на следующую ступеньку на его пути становления богом. - Андрей, а ты насколько хорошо это создание знаешь? Уверен, что дать ему энергию и свободу, хорошая идея?

\- Как бы тебе сказать... - он задумался, смотря невидящим взглядом перед собой. - По аналогии с людьми, у нас с ним как бы шапочное знакомство. То есть, он мне кое-что подсказал, дал, помог с изменением долины, в которой мы сейчас живем... Помог вселиться в другое тело, когда оно мне было нужно... Время вон, ускорил, чтобы тебе было проще... Но вот хороший он или плохой, я даже не могу тебе сказать. И чем закончится его "освобождение" - тоже.

\- Тогда, может быть, без него разберемся? - подобным раскладом я довольная не была. Это как в бою позволять защищать свою спину кому попало. - Не думаешь ли, что надеяться на это создание как-то неправильно?

\- Твои слова не лишены смысла, -Андрей довольно быстро со мной согласился. - Но, если всего страшиться, то стоит ли вообще жить?

\- Этот вопрос я бы тебе задала, - выразительно хмыкнула, намекая на наш недавний разговор. И мой намек поняли, судя по тому, что я услышала сразу после этого. 

\- Да, кстати, насчет этого. Родион пообещал тебе шоколадку размером с твой керр, за то, что сняла блок, который был между нами. А я хотел еще раз сказать спасибо. И да, за мной долг.

\- Я когда-нибудь, если нужно будет, спрошу его с тебя, - я не стала отмахиваться, мол, не за что, и решила показать, что помощь от Андрея может мне понадобиться.

\- А если не секрет, то что именно за блок между нами стоял? Что за проблема такая, что мы не могли открыться друг другу?

\- Цепь, - почувствовала, как губы искривляются в грустной улыбке. - Цепь, на которую ты, неосознанно посадил своего эннэшше. Сам того не понимая, ты его сделал своим должником, не единожды намекая на то, что если бы не ты, то он бы находился в том состоянии, в котором ты его нашел.

\- Но я же ничего подобного...

\- Андрей, - пресекла его отрицания, и для уверенности еще и палец к его губам приложила, внимательно смотря ему в глаза. - Ты был таким, не спорь. Тебя изменило что-то несколько лет назад. А до этого ты был прагматичным и строил все отношения на взаимовыгодных сделках. Кто-то это понимал, и соглашался с подобным твоим поведением, умея выскользнуть из этой ловушки, а кто-то оказывался в ней, обрастая долгами перед тобой. Родион оказался тем, кого ты посадил на цепь своего долга. Притом, сам не зная как, ты укорачивал эту цепь постоянно, буквально перекрыв кислород своему эннэшше.

\- А ты...

\- А я сняла с него ошейник, - окончательно отстранила свою ладонь от его лица, все так же безрадостно улыбаясь, вспоминая то прошлое состояние Родиона. Как бы я не хотела, выбросить из головы не могла, словно он был для меня наглядным примером. Но я и не представляла, что могло бы меня так изменить, чтобы я к Франкенштейну так относилась. И даже не хотела представлять. - И мне очень жаль, что Родиону, особенно беря во внимание вашу взаимную любовь, как бы это странно не звучало при таких ваших взаимоотношениях, пришлось это терпеть годами.

\- Но это он меня пытался под себя подмять... Он пытался решать, что мне делать, с кем быть, и старался выкинуть из моей жизни всех тех, кто мне был нужен, и кого я приближал к себе...

\- Ты так ничего и не понял, хотя, странно... - покачала головой, смотря на дивное небо Ваарры. - Вроде, как и умный человек, да и возраст уже порядочный...

\- Ну, вот такой вот я дурак, что сделаешь, - Андрей развел руками а я, словно в ответ, смерила его взглядом от макушки до пяток.

\- А ты подумай, это не больно, - хмыкнула, чувствуя как на губах медленно появляется язвительная улыбочка.

\- Ох уж эти женщины, - Андрей хмыкнул в ответ, но явно не пытаясь задеть или обидеть, мужественно приняв издевку как своеобразную критику. Открыл портал в деревню, и прошел вместе со мной чуть ли не под двери моего временного дома. - Что ж, если Эрран сказал, что я пока еще не дорос до возрождения этих людей, то придется временно отложить их воскрешение, - кивнула головой, отмечая в памяти что это существо еще и имя свое имеет. Все больше склоняюсь к тому что это не искин... - Так что... Думаю, стоит перестать зацикливаться на этом, и заняться более насущными проблемами.

\- Хорошо, я перестану работать в авральном режиме, - коротко кивнула на его слова. - А ты взял у своего «шапочного знакомого» данные по оборудованию, о котором он говорил?

\- Нет. Но не переживай, получить их не составит труда. А вот воспользоваться...

\- Можно построить и оставить, чтобы было...

\- Да все можно. Как говорил один древний ученый: "дайте мне рычаг, и я поверну Землю", - Андрей вздохнул. - А смысл?..

\- Тебе стоит научиться мыслить хотя бы немного более позитивно, - с улыбкой похлопала его по плечу, желая утешить. - Я, можно сказать, историю мира переписала, потому что мне так захотелось. А ты не хочешь написать свою, еще и с чистого листа...

\- Да я много чего хочу, - услышала я бормотание Андрея, как только вошла в дом. - Вот только хотелки мои каждый раз обламывают...

\- А знаешь почему? - возле Андрея услышала еще один голос и замерла. Все мое существо будто орало, что мне стоит подслушать этот разговор. - Потому что ты идешь путем, который тебе не был предназначен. Ты выбрал самый сложный уровень, хотя я тебя и предупреждал о том, что этого делать не стоит. Тебе вообще не нужно было выбирать ту урру с разумом сайнары. Достаточно было просто трансформировать свое тело в яга, а вот теперь... 

\- Что теперь? - услышала, как Андрей как-то совсем обреченно выдохнул.

\- Знаешь, Андрей, - короткий хлопок и услышала шаги, понимая что мужчины отдаляются. Медленно приоткрыла дверь, осторожно выглядывая, и только когда поняла, что меня не заметили - прислушалась внимательнее, напрягая свой слух настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. - Есть легкие и прямые пути, которые предназначены простым и недалеким существам, а есть сложные, многоуровневые, которые могут пройти только те, у кого хватит на это моральных и духовных сил. Так вот, ты, простое и недалекое создание, ступил на путь, который и мне в данном моем состоянии, было бы тяжело преодолеть, не пользуясь своими способностями Высочайшего, а используя только мудрость миллионов лет, что за моими плечами. Так что я не вижу ничего удивительного в том, что ты бьешься в своих проблемах, как бабочка о стекло. Ты просто не видишь этой преграды, не понимая, что именно не дает тебе лететь дальше. И даже если я тебе пальцем ткну на это стекло, оно все равно останется для тебя невидимым, - я удивленно распахнула глаза. Перед глазами ясно появилась эта картинка. Только вот в моем воображении не только Андрей бился в стекло, но и я тоже. Только вот мне показывали это "стекло", а я упрямо его видеть не желала. До сего момента.

\- Уверен?

\- К сожалению. Потому что всё указывает на то, что это стекло есть. И тебе даже прямо уже говорят, что вот оно, но ты упорно долбишься в него... И до каких пор ты будешь это делать? До каких пор будешь своим человеческим умишком доходить до того, что уже объяснили тебе не раз? - я почувствовала что вся кровь отлила от лица, будто могла видеть со стороны свое бледное лицо.

\- Стать богом? Так я к этому и иду... - в голосе Андрея скользнуло какое-то непонимание.

\- Фух, какой же ты... Видимо вам, людям, просто не дано понять, что такое - взгляд высшего существа. Хорошо, я не буду настаивать. Время у тебя еще много, и спешить по большому счету, некуда. А вот у девочки, которая пришла тебе помочь, время ограниченно, - я дернулась нервно, понимая что речь обо мне. Раскусил, что подслушиваю? - Не заставляй ее, молодую богиню, проклинать тебя за самодурство, меняя своим проклятием линию твоей жизни, хорошо? Не советую. Проклятье богов, даже молодых, это хреновая вещь, с которой даже мы не желаем разбираться. А знаешь почему? Потому что такие проклятья, как ни странно, заслужены.

Дальше я уже не слышала. Да и не слушала, если быть предельно честной. Я пыталась сложить картину из тех осколков, которыми разбилось мое "стекло". Я не человек. Давно перестала ним быть. Я словно... Эволюционировала? Пожалуй, такое сравнение точнее всех. Я вижу больше, чем обычный хомо сапиенс. Я могу больше, даже чем самый лучший модифицированный. Я вхожа в посмертное пространство для душ, раз за разом выходя оттуда с такой же легкостью, как обычный человек выходит из любимой булочной. Даже по сравнению с моим личным опытом и моим прошлым, я уже не та, что только начинала свой путь невинного изменения канона, так как с легкостью не только покидаю Забвение, но и вхожу туда. Как я могла не замечать этого всего раньше? Не замечать всех своих умений, принижать их, не понимать, что хожу в другие миры, как на каникулы? Зачем я хватаюсь за это слово, за это определение - "человек"?

Мое стекло лопнуло. Благодаря словам Вэрриана я могла лететь дальше, хотя бы к следующему стеклу. Ведь мне не обязательно быть человеком, чтобы вести себя по-человечески. Тем более, что в наше время даже сами люди не утруждаются себя этим. С легкостью отрицают душевное благородство, не спешат на помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается, даже если это в их силах, вместо развития предпочитают склоки и ссоры друг с другом по самым различным поводам, даже если это никуда не приводит. Мне нужно отбросить свое прошлое, что проявляется в том, как я панически боюсь признать себя не-человеком. Нужно двигаться вперед. Только тогда я смогу вести за собой человечество, только в этом случае смогу показать пример. Иначе, грош цена мне, и моей клятве, которую дала отцу. Прижав кулак к губам я поднялась, понимая, что даже не заметила как сползла по косяку двери вниз, опираясь на него спиной. Прошла на кухню, присаживаясь на стул и глубоко вздохнула. Даже если сегодня не получится заняться оборудованием, то не могу сказать, что день прошел зря. Скорее всего, наоборот. Сегодня я вошла в крутой поворот, который гарантировано изменит мою жизнь.

***

Мое пробуждение было внезапным. Сон прервался на середине, кокетливо махнув хвостиком, заставляя тупо смотреть в темноту, пытаясь снова за него ухватиться. Это все было бы ничего, если бы не то, что мне было до одурения жарко в кровати. Сколько бы я не набирала полные легкие воздуха - ничего не помогало, словно кто-то просто включил обогрев в комнате на полную катушку. Точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда мы с Франкенштейном зачали наших детей. Помотала головой, но ясности мыслей это не принесло. Словно в калейдоскопе пронеслись перед глазами мгновения нашей с ним близости, и все моменты, когда я отгоняла от себя и своего тела Франки. Спору нет, тогда у меня были к этому основания, но вот сейчас... Именно в этот момент мне больше всего захотелось в родные объятия, чтобы меня не отпускали, чтобы прижимали так, словно в следующее мгновение должен рухнуть мир.

В тщетной попытке успокоиться я откинула одеяло подальше, садясь на краешек кровати, понимая что сон утрачен безвозвратно. Тело выло дурниной, воспоминания были до того интенсивны, что складывалось впечатление, что желаемое станет реальностью и ко мне сейчас прижмется знакомый торс, обволакивая ни с чем не сравнимым ароматом. Еще раз помотала головой, понимая, что довела себя мыслями до того, что между ног стало влажно. Хотелось тоненько взвыть от несправедливости, но было понимание, что подобное не облегчит мучений. Сжала ладони в кулаки, сдерживая злые слезы и закусила губу, направляясь в ванную комнату. Контрастный душ помог хоть немного облегчить свое состояние, и скользнув в спортивные шорты и топик, я порталами направилась на полигон. Будем сбрасывать напряжение другим способом, если интим - не вариант. Правда, стоило мне оказаться в том огромном зале, как резко притормозила, заметив небольшую группу незнакомцев. А эти-то почему здесь?

\- Привет, - дружелюбно поздоровался один из них. - Тоже не спится?

\- Да, есть такое дело, - с некоторой заминкой ответила. Получается, это мне "тоже не спится"? Подозрительно... - Простите, думала, никого здесь нет, хотела потренироваться...

\- Так не вопрос, - мужчина кивнул мне головой, протягивая ладонь для приветствия. - Женя. А это - Руслан, - он легким движением руки указал на второго парня, что явно прислушивался к нашему разговору. - Мы решили поработать своими плеядами, раз уж не до сна, - на его лице появилась кривая улыбочка. - Видимо, Андрей снова до своего керра дойти не успел. Вот, наиболее чувствительных и кроет. А вы...

\- Ольга. Ученица Андрея и Мриса, - степенно представилась Жене и Руслану. Получается, это какое-то воздействие Андрея, что действует на окружающих. А то что чувствительность у меня повышена, так это неудивительно. Я ведь на Андрея теперь ориентирована, в каком-то роде. Копание в чужой душе не проходит как по щелчку пальцев. - А у вас часто такое бывает? Ну, подобные ночные побудки?

\- Ну... - тот, что представился Женей стеснительно пожал плечами. - Если Андрей успевает в такой момент перебраться в свой керр на уступе, что чаще бывает, то спим спокойно, ну, а если нет, то всем ночью очень жарко приходится, - после этих его слов я услышала беззлобные смешки от остальных ребят, что были здесь, на полигоне.

\- Ну, кто уже в пару сошелся, тем легче, - отозвался Руслан, пожимая мне руку. - А вот мы пока неприкаянные. Так что нам самое то, жар этот на полигоне сгонять. Так вы с нами, Ольга? Или отдельно?

\- Я пока еще не знаю, как это с вами. Если в моем понимании, то делитесь на две пятерки, как там у вас, плеяды, и поочередно, с небольшим отдыхом, нападайте. Хотя, думаю, Льва Робертовича...

\- Без Лёвы обойдемся, - поспешно пресек меня Руслан, слегка махнув рукой. - Если совсем худо, то вон на столе бутылки воды стоят, это разбавленный регенерин от Севретовых. А если синяки и царапины, то само заживет.

\- Регенерин? Его на раны лить или пить? - я повернулась туда, к столику, без проблем заметив бутылки.

\- Да все что угодно, - с небольшим непониманием сказал Женя. - Это секрет их желез, плюс дистиллированная вода. Такая фигня как эта, даже мертвого на ноги подымет. Залечивает все буквально в секунды. Хотя, если вы еще не пили ранее такого, то могу посоветовать перед тренировкой где-то с пол-бутылочки осушить.

\- И какова длительность действия? - не долго думая, подошла к столику, взяв в руку одну из бутылок, открывая. Запах был похожим как тот странный напиток в графине, который спас меня от похмелья. Сделав глоток я в этом только уверилась. Остренький вкус, в котором чувствовалась пряность и некоторая горечь. Но вкус был приятным, напоминал чем-то свежий грейпфрутовый сок, что тогда, что сейчас.

\- Да вроде кто-то говорил, что года на два, одной такой емкости хватает, а еще идет накопительный эффект, - на вопрос мне ответил кто-то из отдаленной от нас группы. Кивнула в их сторону, а потом быстро посмотрела на бутылку в руках.

\- Хорошая вещь, в общем, - дополнил Женя.

\- Я себе на образцы одну бутылочку возьму? - спросила бойцов, и не заметив ни у кого на лице чего-то хоть мало-мальски напоминающего протест, просто отложила нетронутую бутылку на краешек стола. Это нужно будет исследовать. Если парни здесь так нахваливают этот регенерин, то это явно может нам с Франкенштейном пригодиться. А из второй, что все еще держала в руках, основательно испила. Такое даже просто ради вкуса можно было выпить. - Ну, так что, мне с вами?

Не мешкая, я стала раздеваться, скинув топ и шорты довольно быстро. Я почувствовала эмоции стеснения от бойцов, с которыми мне предстояло драться. И их стеснение немного передавалось и мне, но я попыталась отстранить от себя эти ощущения, представ перед всеми в одной нижнем белье. Сейчас, как начнется бой, все равно никому из нас не будет дела до одежды. Вскинув бровь, посмотрела на мужчин выжидательно, разве что не подперев бедро рукой. Похоже, что-то такое на моем лице отобразилось, что мой намек поняли.

\- Да и, правда, что мы, не из одного теста сделаны? - Руслан хмыкнул, тоже избавляясь от своего спортивного костюма, и выпрямился только когда на нем остались только трусы. Его плеяда сделала то же самое, а остальным сигнал подал Женя, и мужчины стали оперативно скидывать с себя одежду.

\- Мишка, кондей включи, - Женя крикнул какому-то высокому мужчине, и тут же повернулся в мою сторону. - А вы Ольга, выбирайте оружие, которое вам по нраву, - парень махнул рукой на стенд, который выдвинулся из пола у одной из стен. Взглядом я, конечно, проследила, но даже не подошла, слыша тихий смех Франкенштейна у меня в голове. Ох, парни, я вам покажу настоящую развлекательную программу.

\- Да у меня свое... - нарочно безразлично пожала плечами, но заметив, как парни кинулись на оружие, поняла, что бой с ними будет кардинально отличаться от боя с Андреем. А значит, с Копьем против них лучше не выходить, могу и навредить им случайно. Хвосты тоже не были безопасным вариантом, так как у них в плеядах присутствует смешение нескольких разумов в один коллективный, и если не дай бог, мои хвостики выхватят у кого-то какое-то не до конца нормальное состояние и примутся лечить, пока те будут слиты... Даже судить не берусь, что бы тогда могло произойти. Так что хотелось или нет, пришлось мне взять руки обычное оружие. Выбор пал на двулезвийную глефу. Ну что, Франкенштейн, готов вспомнить молодость?

_А ты готова учиться у профессионала?_ \- на этот вопрос своей шизы я только широко ухмыльнулась.

Уже с первых секунд боя я ощутила все различия между боем с этими ребятами и Андреем с его командой. Какие-то более человечны были. Не знаю, умели ли они изменять свое тело, так как ничего из их действий на это не указывало, даже манера передвижений и осанки. Оружие он тоже не материализовали из никуда. Но я была начеку, готовая ко всякому в этом странном, но привлекательном мире. Но судя по обрывкам разговоров, которые до меня доносились, бойцы стремились к этому. Кроме того, услышала, что эта группа вроде как присоединилась к присутствующим здесь позднее, отсюда и причина их ограниченных умений на фоне элиты, которая звалась черным отрядом. Сами они были в белом отряде. И как оказалось, именно эта элита, тот черный отряд - те, кого нам с Андреем предстоит поднять "из гроба", то есть из стазистных капсул. Ребята были обеспокоены этой ситуацией, но при том жарко желали развиваться, чтобы в случае чего, быть готовыми идти на амбразуры. В том желании они очень уж напомнили мне нашу фантастическую ГМО четверку, и я горько улыбнулась, но не спросить не могла.

\- А почему белый и черный отряды? - неспешно разминалась напротив Жени, потому и спросила у него. - От чего это зависит?

\- Точно ответить не могу, - быстро ответил Евгений. - Но раньше у нас были позывные "Альфа" и "Омега". Альфа-отряд, это обычные, скажем так, белые силовики, у которых просто повышенная регенерация и усиленная атака, а вот Омега-отряд... - он хохотнул, распрямляясь после наклона. - Как-то Яна, дочка Андрея, услышав за Омег, спросила, почему их так назвали, мол, они голубые что ли? Андрей не понял, начал объяснять, что голубые береты тут не причем, ну та взяла и показала кое-что, после чего Андрей отсек всю цветовую гамму, сказав, что отряд "Омега" - черный, и никак иначе, а потом и объяснил, что маги и морфы - это тайное, теневое оружие, которое скрывается во тьме. Потому и черные.

\- Спасибо за объяснения, - хмыкнула, начиная разминку рук. Отлично понимаю Яну! Когда такое слышишь, первой ассоциацией появляется Омегаверс, тем более у более юного поколения.

\- На самом деле, в странах бывшего союза, отряды "Омега", это отряды борьбы с террористами. Самые сильные, хорошо обученные бойцы, которые могут работать как в команде, так и самостоятельно. А вот мы, альфачи, так, смазка для оружия. Но мы учимся. Бой!

Когда начался бой, я заметно приуныла. Боем это назвать было сложно, так, более продвинутая разминка или легкий спарринг. Даже наши парни в спаррингах старались сильнее. Но возможно все было так, потому что все домашние знали, какой у нас с Франкенштейном стиль боя? Здесь же... Прямые, предсказуемые удары, по сути своей больше сконцентрированные на рьяный, танковый напор, выбросы тестостерона, а из эмоций только гнев во взгляде и агрессия в движениях. Довольно примитивненько, ни тебе тактики, ни тебе ложных маневров и ловушек. Невозможно было войти в раж, не было никакого драйва, знай только отбивай удары. Я по сути даже не особо уклонялась, когда просекла что эти бойцы и в силе мне проигрывают. Единственное, что я отметила, так то, что все-таки, когда они нападали на меня всем скопом начинала ощущаться от их отряда сила. Не такая как в моем мире, нет. Не дико-животная, как у оборотней, не величественная как у благородных, и не хитрая, как у модифицированных. Какие-то отголоски были той силе, что присуща плеяде Андрея, но очень-очень слабые отголоски. Если не знать, с чем сравнивать, то даже и не почувствуешь.

Ничего удивительного не было в том, что этой тренировкой я удовлетворена не была. Не удалось мне прочувствовать бой, как себя ни накручивала и как бы не пыталась. Зато вот парни, то да, те были порядком измученные, и это при том, что я даже толики Копья не задействовала. Физическая усталость была, но не такая, как бывает после боя, когда все мышцы сладко тянет от боли, даря теплое удовлетворение. Такое чувство, словно последние несколько часов только то и делала, что на перекладине занималась. Махнула рукой, смотря на пустой полигон, так как все бойцы умчались в душевые. А я даже особо не вспотела. И соответственно - напряжения не сбросила. Не заботясь ни о том, чтобы одеться, ни о том, чтобы придумать себе занятие, я скрестила руки на груди, чувствуя как полыхаю раздражением и гневом. Так нечестно! Так что думаю, никто не обидится, если буду сбрасывать напряжение, огрызаясь на всех вокруг. А даже если обидятся - не особо меня это взволнует. Имею право!


	106. Часть 103

Когда эмоции немного утихли я смогла внимательнее оглянуться. Неподалеку от зоны отдыха стоял автомат, из которого я себе взяла кофе, и села за стол, с выражением лица далеким от радужного. Но это не удивительно - настроение было ни к черту. Меня все еще крепко держало напряжение, которое не получилось сбросить ни одним из доступных способов. Отхлебнув кофе, недовольно повела плечом - сейчас я была в гордом одиночестве, что особо приятным тоже не было. Как-никак, а привыкла к этому общежитию, в которое превратился наш с Франкенштейном дом. Даже поязвить некому.

\- Разрешите разделить ваше одиночество, мадемуазель? - К своему огромному удивлению, за спиной вдруг услышала голос. Вроде как знакомый, но аура говорившего упрямо ускользала. Именно ускользала. Например, аура Юны не чувствовалась никак, когда она скрывалась. Раджека тоже было засечь довольно проблематично, его аура словно становилась прозрачной. А вот в этом конкретном случае, аура ускользала, словно пиявка. Подозревю, если бы ее владелец хотел подойти ко мне бесшумно, то я могла бы его и не заметить. Повернувшись, увидела знакомого мне по первым часам пребывания на Ваарре, мужчину.

\- А, это вы, Богдан, - я развернулась к нему, слегка улыбаясь. Взглядом напоролась на холодные глаза расчетливого убийцы, что улыбался в ответ. И в отличие от Юрия, которого тоже можно было когда-то подобным образом охарактеризовать, именно этот человек не вызывал у меня ни отторжения, ни отвращения. И улыбочка его не была мерзкой, а доброжелательной. - Конечно, присаживайтесь. Не скажете, что здесь делаете?

\- Вообще-то живу, - не меняя выражения лица ответил он, а я невольно залюбовалась тем, как ловко он соединяет лед в глазах и теплую улыбку. - Простите, я вас настораживаю? - не заметив никакой реакции на свои слова, и видимо, отметив мою задумчивость, спросил он.

\- Вы? Меня? - постаралась не рассмеяться, но не фыркнуть не могла. - Ну, разве что совсем немного, да и то, не потому что вы хороший боец, а потому что крадетесь к одиноко сидящей девушке в самую полночь.

\- Простите, совсем не хотел вас тревожить. Просто Евгений с Русланом очень громко говорили, когда шли по коридору, и я уловил ваше имя. А так как я совсем недавно видел вас в компании Андрея, то сложить два и два не составило труда.

\- Женщинам сюда вход запрещен что ли? - посмотрела на Богдана с неодобрением. Еще не хватало чтобы у меня отобрали возможность к пребыванию в спарринг-зале!

\- Именно сюда - да. Для новичков, желающих пройти обучение, оборудован другой полигон. Этот - закрытый, и используется только для тренировок черного отряда и первых плеяд, - он качнул головой, а я только вздохнула.

\- Понятно, - посмотрела вниз, отметив что остались какие-то два глотка кофе, и взболтнула стаканчиком, чтобы не осталось остатков сахара, а потом одним махом выпила. - Итак? Чем обязана?

\- Для начала, позвольте, я расставлю все точки над «I», леди, - мой невольный собеседник всего лишь развел руками в стороны, а мой взгляд зацепился за то, как он это сделал. Обманчиво мягко, но при том выверено. Не знаю, пытался ли он это скрыть, но Богдан напоминал хищника. Уверена, тот, кто знает куда и как смотреть, сразу бы заметил эти его движения. У меня, лично, он ассоциировался со змеей: гладкий, при нужде - незаметен, холоден, как лед в его глазах и совершенно точно смертельно опасен. - Я хотел бы попросить прощения за то, что вызываю у вас негативные эмоции, и добавить, что Андрей не пригласил бы меня сюда, если бы я представлял для него или его семьи и друзей опасность. Но да, раньше у нас с ним были некоторые разногласия, которые мешают нам стать друзьями. Я ему нужен как профессионал своего дела, а мне любопытен его клан.

\- И что вам может помешать отбросить свои профессиональные качества, и причинить Андрею вред? Раз вы наемник, - с интересом выгнула бровь, неосознанно пытаясь его спровоцировать хотя бы на словесную перепалку. А того глядишь - и спарринг себе устрою. Незапланированный самим Богданом, то да, но это уже мелочи жизни. Но было интересно, что мне ответят на подобное предположение.

\- Но, ко всему прочему, я честный наемник, - Богдан, словно раскусив меня, всего лишь вежливо улыбнулся. Впрочем, глаз его улыбка не коснулась. - И очень щедро проплаченный со стороны Андрея. Настолько щедро, что предавать его мне нет никакого смысла. Больше чем он - не предложит никто.

\- Предположим, - кивнула головой, поставив на стол пустой стаканчик и скрестив руки на груди. - Но причем здесь я?

\- Вы? Если говорить открыто, то я просто надеялся вас здесь застать и уговорить на небольшую тренировку, не более. Я заметил, как вы двигались, и нашел ваш стиль для себя приемлемым. Простите, если это звучит немного грубо, но я объяснюсь, - я кивнула, все больше и больше заинтересована тем, что говорил мужчина. - Мальчишки, с которыми вы здесь развлекались, бойцы довольно невысокого уровня. А Андрей и его команда - слишком высокая для меня планка. Те же, с кем я, по слухам, мог бы тренироваться на равных, на данный момент недоступны. Так что, уже какое время, я не могу найти себе противника по силам, чтобы хотя бы хорошо размяться, не говоря уже про спарринг. А вот вы... думаю, мы бы с вами подошли друг другу. Хотя, как я вижу, у вас подобное не вызывает никаких положительных эмоций. Что ж, простите, что занял ваше время.

\- Богдан, подождите, - обламывать себе возможный спарринг я не хотела, за такую возможность нужно было хвататься. - Вы могли бы мне открыться и позволить вас считать?

\- Хм... - мужчина потер переносицу, явно пребывая в раздумьях, а потом улыбнулся. - Хотя, почему бы и нет? Только хочу предупредить сразу, многое вам не понравится.

\- Вы не кексик, чтобы нравиться, - хмыкнула на его слова, не прерывая зрительного контакта. - Я просто хочу понять, настолько ли ваши намерения чисты, как вы говорите.

\- Ах, это, да, пожалуйста.

Блок на разуме и эмоциях, что чувствовался почти ото всех жителей этого мира, исчез как по щелчку пальцев. Мне даже не пришлось напрягаться особо, чтобы заглянуть в этот холодный мир прагматичного убийцы. Впрочем, Богдан не солгал, и зуб на меня не точил. Я интересовала его исключительно как возможный противник его уровня. А все те уловки, тот холод что сочился из глаз и осанка матерного хищника были только приклеенной маской. Мужчина вел себя так с каждым, кто мог оказаться его оппонентом, и даже я, внешне беззащитная девушка не стала для него исключением. Одобрительно хмыкнула. Не недооценивает, осторожный, это несомненный плюс.

\- Знаете я, пожалуй, уделю вам некоторое время, - поднялась со стула, уверенно смотря на Богдана и хитро улыбнулась. - Некоторые приемы вашего взаимодействия с противником мне стали интересны. Никогда не встречалась с ними. Вы готовы сейчас приступить, или же найдем другое, удобное для вас время?

\- Могу и сейчас, и позже, как вам угодно.

\- Сейчас, - обещание интересного и познавательного боя улучшило мое настроение и я, потянувшись, направилась к стойке с оружием. Для начала подойдет и что-то обычное, а потом можно будет и Грега призвать для создания атмосферы "уюта и покоя". Судя по тому, что я считала с Богдана, а именно то, что он профессиональный убийца, то значит, что ближний бой с ним сулит мне интересный спарринг. Следовательно, ни глефа, ни копье для боя не годится, нужно выбрать что-то такое, что не даст ему преимущества, которым, как по мне, является дальнее расстояние. Мечи и подобные длинные железки тоже не подойдут. Мой взгляд упал на ножи и кинжалы. Это могло бы вполне подойти, или, возможно, ятаганы...

\- А как вы относитесь к такому оружию? - услышав голос за своей спиной, я поняла, что снова не заметила момента, когда мужчина подобрался на довольно близкое расстояние. Повернувшись к Богдану, с удивлением отметила, что тот протягивает мне футляр, которого у него при разговоре не было. А открыв его, отметила что мои брови поползли вверх. В футляре находились два изогнутых кинжала, у которых вместо ручки была петля. Хотелось взять их в руки, и проверить, действительно ли заточка так идеальна, как выглядит. - Это традиционное индийское оружие, переделанное по современным технологиям. Жало скорпиона, - я старалась не отрывать взгляда от кинжала, так как чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд будущего противника. - Они очень удобны как для прямого, так и обратного хвата, не выскальзывают из рук, и при этом довольно легкие, так как мне их сделали по специальному заказу, уже здесь. Никита, кузнец Андрея, прекрасно умеет работать с молекулярным изменением металла, что позволяет держать очень тонкую заточку, и облегчает само лезвие. Если вам они нравятся, то дарю.

\- Довольно неоднозначный подарок, - подняла взгляд на Богдана, пытаясь понять, поняли ли мой намек.

\- Берите. Я смотрел за тем, как вы двигаетесь. Определенно у вас рука заточена и под такое оружие. Я, как профессионал, это вижу. А если вы насчет цены, то мне оно обошлось в полчаса времени бесед с человеком, который его и сделал. В отличие от Земли, здесь не требуют платы за действительно нужную вещь.

\- Что ж, тогда я приму их от вас, - я не стала долго артачиться, и приняла в руки футляр. Когда взяла в руки один клинок, то первое, что я отметила, это то, что рукоять подходила к моей ладони. Приятная, шершавая поверхность удобно лежала в ладони, дополнительно защищая пальцы. Правда, такое оружие довольно неудобно перекидывать, если нет опыта работы с подобным, а у меня, естественно, не было. Пока я любовалась новыми "игрушками", мой будущий противник успел раздеться до штанов. Бросила взгляд на его руки, отметив у него такое же оружие как у меня. В правой руке он держал его прямым хватом, а в левой - обратным, и не долго думая - скопировала стойку. Такая поза была удобной, и, как предполагаю - будет эффективной. Максимально расслабившись я сделала пару шагов навстречу Богдану, внимательно следя за его реакцией.

Если бы я не следила за его движениями, то скорее всего пропустила бы первую атаку. Богдан был быстр, а его удары - стремительны, но мне удалось ответить на его атаку. Так же как и следующие его выпады. Мой соперник двигался уверенно, не шел напролом, и скорее всего, пытался с помощью этих ударов проверить мою защиту, вообще не давая мне поблажек, даже взяв во учет, что я впервые в жизни держала подобное оружие. И это мне очень, очень нравилось! Думаю, в ответ на подобную любезность мне стоит втянуться в спарринг более серьезно и тоже начать активнее атаковать.

Уже после первых ударов я посмотрела на Богдана под совсем другим углом. Он был прав касательно того, что это оружие мне подходило. Казалось, что я за каких-то пару минут сроднилась с ним, до того легко было наносить удары. На свои увечья я не обращала внимания. Да и стоило ли, если это были царапины, что почти сразу затягивались, благодаря моей регенерации? Сущие пустяки. Я теснила Богдана к стенке, уверенно производя атаки не только руками, но и ногами, успешно уклоняясь от его контратак. Довольно быстро стало ясно, что Богдан все это время присматривался ко мне, наблюдая за моим стилем боя, и его следующие атаки были уже серьезнее. Выпады стали стремительнее, безжалостнее, боец подключил все свое тело, двигаясь так же уверенно, как совсем недавно я. Ухмылка искривила мои губы. Было приятно перейти от разогрева к чему-то более серьезному. Особенно, если учесть что Богдан полностью сломал мое представление о нем: теперь он уже не казался мне громоздким и, в некотором смысле, неуклюжим, как медведь, сейчас он танцевал, умело доставая меня кинжалами. Даже не стала контратаковать, а ушла в глубокую защиту, чтобы получше за ним понаблюдать, ну, и заодно не дать себя порвать на ленточки. Я ведь не оборотень, чтобы уповать на свою скоростную и идеальную регенерацию и бездумно бросаться на противника. Боюсь, подобное бы его даже несколько оскорбило.

Вскоре пришлось отбросить от себя идею превращать свои блоки в красивые и показушные движения, так как напор Богдана не шел на спад. А насмотреться я успела, да и провести весь бой в защите не дело. Тело двигалось менее плавно, выпады резкостью напоминали броски змеи, так как достать своего противника было довольно непросто. Его защита была на высшем уровне, с каждым ударом я проверяла ее эффективность. Правда, в определенный момент я отметила, что мужчина меня снова загоняет в защиту, используя почти идентичные выпады, что и я. Да и еще сумел порядочно меня задеть, оставив на бедре глубокий порез. Никак плагиатить меня вздумал?! То, что у меня наружу вылезло Копье я поняла только тогда, когда почувствовала как раны обволакивает тепло, но при том щиплет. Ну все, кончилась добрая и спокойная Олечка. Снова ухмыльнулась, ускоряя свои движения, и в том что меня ранят, отмечала только краем сознания - сейчас мне было важно только _достать врага_.

\- Брэйк! - от подобного возгласа прямо мне в лицо я на секунду опешила. Враги ведь так себя не ведут? С легким недоумением хлопнула пару раз глазами, и тут же вспомнила, что я не на поле боя, что передо мной не враг. Я ощутила у себя на шее легкий холод, который явно шел от лезвия кинжала. Второй же был напротив моего сердца, что я раньше не ощутила, так как Копье подавило это ощущение. Вот жеж... Я осторожно опустила голову, пытаясь понять где находятся мои клинки, и с удивлением отметила что один из них почти полностью лезвием вошел Богдану в бок. - Простите, но, кажется, мы немного увлеклись, - тяжело дыша произнес Богдан, умудряясь все еще быть спокойным, а я спешно выдернула оружие, чтобы случайным движением не повредить мужчину еще больше.

\- Где у вас аптечка? - от подобной ситуации рассудок вернулся ко мне окончательно.

\- Да в ней смысла нет. Повышенная регенерация, это первое, что вбивает в голову Андрей своим бойцам. И не только вбивает, а еще и вливает, - Богдан хмыкнул, зажав рану на боку. - Будьте добры, Ольга, дайте мне бутылочку этого невероятного средства.

\- Да, конечно, - нечеловечески быстро подбежала к столику и обратно, подавая Богдану бутылку, предварительно открутив. Мужчина быстро выпил почти все, а то, что осталось на донышке, где-то на глотков два-три - вылил на руку, которой зажимал рану. - Ну, вот и отлично. Минуты через две я буду в полном порядке.

\- Вы меня простите, в горячке боя... - начала было я, но меня быстро пресекли.

\- А вот это плохо, мадемуазель, очень плохо, - Богдан посмотрел на свою рану, отстранив руку, и я могла увидеть, что все выглядит уже не так критично. Хмм, этот регенерин действительно отлично справляется. - Профессиональный боец, коим вы являетесь, не должен терять самообладания никогда. Ни с друзьями, ни тем более с врагами. Можно делать вид, но не впадать в раж. Сами должны понимать, насколько это опасно, даже с имеющейся регенерацией.

\- Обычно со мной такого и не случается, - я недовольно дернула плечом, понимая что со стороны это выглядит как отговорка. Но это было правдой - у себя в мире я в бою действую более прагматично, а здесь... Сначала хвост Андрея, теперь вот тоже потеряла тормоза.

\- Думаю, вы себя просто отпускаете, мадемуазель, позволяя вашему желанию отдаться бою взять верх. Но знаете, мне бы хотелось сойтись с вами и тогда, когда вы полностью контролируете процесс. Ведь контроль, как ни странно, позволяет нам расслабиться куда лучше, чем полная отдача.

\- Знаете, Богдан, мне еще ни разу не удавалось именно расслабиться во время боя, - грустно улыбнулась, вспомнив все эти схватки дома. - Или во время тренировки. Разве что только с вами, теми, кто куда как лучше может держать себя в руках.

\- Может быть, я сейчас начну философствовать, девонька, но все это от недостатка веры в саму себя. От невозможности отпустить своего внутреннего зверя, дав ему свободу. И пусть он рвет врагов, или работает с партнерами по тренировке. Пусть он куражится, а вот вы, моя хорошая, должны соблюдать холодность и даже отстраненность. А этого вы сможете добиться только усердными тренировками, притом не с оружием, а тренировками собственного духа. Если позволите, я бы вам показал несколько подобных практик.

\- А Андрей? - осторожно спросила, так как он то не взялся у меня с подобным стилем боя от слова "совсем".

\- Ох, Андрей-Андрейка... - Богдан рассмеялся, но как-то совсем безрадостно. - Как говорят: "о нанимателях, или хорошо, или ничего, как о покойниках". Но я, все же, вынужден этому правилу изменить. Андрей такой человек, что не видит границ. Он - мощный танк, таран неуничтожимый. Его убить практически невозможно, и этим он пользуется, не развиваясь в духовном плане, а только укрепляя и изменяя свое физическое, или точнее, уже энергетическое тело. Его подход к жизни однозначен: "прём вперед, не видя преград". К этому можно еще добавить совершенно равнодушное отношение к жизни. Патологический самоубийца, так сказать, которому все равно, что будет. Так что я бы не советовал у него учиться. Подобное отношение к жизни... Это не то, что нужно молодой и умной девушке, с правильной самооценкой. У вас же есть молодой человек? Вы понимаете, что у вас впереди семья, дети...

\- У меня уже есть и любимый, и дети. И да, я понимаю, что именно вы имеете в виду. Умирать мне никак нельзя, а значит, и относиться к жизни, как к бросовой карте, но...

Я задумалась, вздохнув тяжело. Вся эта ситуация казалось странной и какой-то иррациональной. Еще пол часа не прошло, как я думала о Богдане далеко не в положительном ключе, да и относилась с опаской. Да и он сам, своей осанкой, эмоциями, которые от него чувствовались, словно на весь мир кричали о том, что лучше к нему не приближаться, да и не желательно иметь что-то общее, а сейчас? В данный момент Богдан непривычно и удивительно просто располагал к себе, ему хотелось довериться, рассказать о своих проблемах, поделится секретами. Но я не чувствовала от него никакой манипуляции, не отмечала накала силы, что значит, что это не было какое-то его особое умение. Складывалось ощущение, что я была просто очарована его личностью, проникновенным голосом, но вместе с тем, я контролировала это. Я могла пресечь это все в любой момент и отказаться от откровений. Но суть в том, что я банально не желала останавливаться.

\- Да?.. - Богдан осторожно отозвался, отметив мой небольшой ступор и желая услышать продолжение.

\- Я просто на острие клинка, - стоило мне только принять решение, чтобы открыться, как вместе с выдохом почувствовала облегчение, словно кто-то подал мне кислород, после того как мне пришлось находиться в горящем здании. - Мы с моим партнером на острие. Нет времени выучить этого своего зверя, нет возможности искать кураж. Мы просто деремся за свою жизнь и жизнь тех, кого взяли под свое крыло. Мы на войне, как бы это странно не звучало.

\- Вот как... - на лице моего недавнего противника читалась задумчивость. - Знаете, а позвольте вам предложить пройтись, мадемуазель. Вы же не против?

\- Позвольте я тогда сначала приму душ, - улыбнулась Богдану, отвечая ему похожим тоном. - И да, если вам будет не сложно, давайте мы с вами перейдем на «ты». Вы не такой уж и пожилой, а я не такая уж и молодая, так что...

\- Вас смущает мой тон? - мужчина беззлобно рассмеялся. - Хорошо, Оленька, я просто вынужден уступить столь прекрасной девушке как вы. И да, я тоже в душ, - он махнул рукой в другую сторону, на противоположный край помещения и я кивнула. - Встретимся через минут двадцать уже в подобающем виде.

\- Как скажете, месье, - я улыбнулась мужчине и без слов проследовала в душевую.

Именно тот спарринг, с Богданом, помог мне сбросить напряжение. Сейчас, подставляя тело под мощные струи воды я понимала это, чувствуя как то напряжение уходит, расслабляя каждую клеточку тела. Но несмотря на то, что я добилась желаемого, мое лицо все-равно было нахмуренным. Сама личность Богдана меня смущала. Я просто не понимала его мотивов. И уж тем более, не понимала своей реакции на его слова. Со стороны мое поведение вообще можно было принять за кокетство. Не хотела я, чтобы это так выглядело, мое сердце было уже занято. Но вот Богдан... Он странный. Казалось, словно он сам провоцирует у меня желание узнать всю его подноготную, изучить от А до Я, причем, не только тело, но и залезть в само ядро его души. Меня это самую малость пугало, так как я не понимала, чего тот добивается. Я набрала в руку немного шампуня и хмыкнула, начиная намыливать волосы. Он не пытался ко мне "подкатить", это я чувствовала ясно. Еще в прошлой жизни я умела четко отметить, вызываю ли в мужчине сексуальное желание, а сейчас, когда я владела даром своего статуса - так и подавно. А тут этого не было. Богдан был вежливым, но вместе с тем, без стеснения пытался стать ближе. Сделала шаг назад, позволяя теплой воде смыть пену. От Богдана я тоже улавливала тепло, а не жару страсти.

Руки, которыми я смывала пену, дрогнули, а глаза широко раскрылись, и только чудом туда не натекла вода вместе с остатками шампуня. Вот оно... Богдан излучал в моем отношении тепло, знакомое мне. А если быть точной, то не мне, а Франкенштейну. Тепло покровительства старшего по отношении к младшему, каким любимый когда-то одаривал Тесаму. Неужели Богдан захотел меня записать себе в ученицы? Такой вывод казался мне странным, но далеко не лишенный смысла. По сути, он меня и учил. Без издевки, без упрека, несмотря на то, что по моей вине оказался ранен - терпеливо указал на мои ошибки. Поведал то, что, пожалуй является огромной тайной каждого убийцы, а именно - тонкости работы наемника. Притом, подал это в простой и короткий способ, но пресекая любые попытки отказаться от подобного способа. Как удав, что сжимал в тисках своего тела, не давая вырваться и заставляя вести себя только и исключительно так, как ему угодно.

Быстро смыв с себя остатки пены я хмыкнула и выключила воду. А почему, собственно, и не повиноваться подобному подходу? Информация и знания лишними не бывают никогда. Тем более, что все мои умения и все спарринги были характера защитно-развлекательного. То есть, либо учусь защищаться от противника, сильнее себя, либо вдоволь играю с теми, кто слабее. "Убить или все-таки, оставить?" - вот как можно было охарактеризовать этот подход. А Богдан знал, умел и успешно практиковал совсем иное - быстрое, хладнокровное убийство. И казалось бы, сросся с этой маской. Ну, или этот способ прорастал с его сути. Потому что несмотря на то тепло, что он мне дарил, только слепой бы не заметил в нем этого отличительного прагматизма, холода и расчетливости. Подозреваю, именно из-за этого от него так сильно чувствовалось одиночество. И это меня не удивляло - мало кто способен подобные черты принять в том, кто потенциально может стать близким...

Из душевой кабинки я чуть ли не буквально выпрыгнула. Так за всем этим задумалась, что не заметила, как 20 минут почти истекло. Я не любила опаздывать, даже если это было незначительная или не обязывающая встреча. Проигнорировав полотенце я пропустила вокруг себя сильные потоки теплого ветра, одеваясь на ходу. Когда тело было сухим, ветер сконцентрировался на голове, так что после двух минут я вышла полностью готовая. Правда вот ожидавший меня на полигоне Богдан заставил меня замереть. Точнее, не столько он, сколько его изменившийся внешний вид. Сейчас на нем не было той домашней одежды, в которой пришел сюда, а костюм-тройка, который сидел на нем великолепно. Я, конечно, одобряла хороший вкус, но... Изменившийся внешний вид мужчины, что был прилизан и вырядился, дивный цветок в руках, который скорее всего вырос путем скрещения пиона и орхидеи... Это было довольно однозначно и шокирующе.

\- Мда, что-то я погорячился, - Богдан отметил мой ступор и смутился, улыбнувшись мне, а потом сменил одежду с костюма на простые джинсы и рубашку. Что примечательно, сделал он это в секунду, но этот процесс ничем не напоминал способ смены одежды благородных. Видать, что-то такое отобразилось на моем лице, так как мужчина сразу объяснился. - Конструкт.

\- Поделишься? - сделала шаг вперед, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего интереса. И разряжу атмосферу неловкости, и смогу сменять себе одежду по желанию!

\- К сожалению, мой тебе не подойдет. Подобные конструкты делаются под каждого лично. Но я могу тебя познакомить с человеком, который этим занимается. Итак, - без былого смущения Богдан протянул мне этот чудный цветок, и я охотно его приняла, а следом, ухватилась и за локоток, который мне подставили. - Давай с тобой, Оленька, пройдемся по рассветной Ваарре. Прекрасное зрелище. Такое не забудется никогда, сколько бы лет после этого не прожил.

\- Позволю показать это прекрасное зрелище, - кивком головы подтвердила свое согласие, и мы направились к порталу, что вывел нас куда-то между поселками.

Теперь я поняла, что имел ввиду Богдан, когда замерев от шока, и неприлично приоткрыв рот смотрела на открывшийся вид. Небо было изумрудным, напоминая мне чистые воды даже не моря, а океана. И словно пена на воде, которую так напоминало это небо, по всему небосводу была россыпь звезд. Причем, было их намного больше, чем на земном небе, словно эта планета находилась в самом рукаве каких-то звезд, или посредине млечного пути. Обилие небесных светил немного напоминало Забвение, но цвет неба разрушал все мои ассоциации. На восходе же, солнце окрашивало окружающее пространство горячим пурпуром. Неподалеку и вовсе было что-то, напоминающее наше земное северное сияние, что змеилось белыми и лиловыми всполохами люминесценции. Мне казалось, что я попала в чудную сказку, которую еще никто в мире не успел описать. А тишина раннего утра только укрепляла меня в этом ощущении, так как создавалось впечатление, что вся природа замерла. Но это не было выжидательная тишина, как у хищника, замершего во время охоты. Это была тихая и уютная тишь, что сулила минуточку спокойствия, в которой можно было расслабиться, и почувствовать нежность, тепло. Я не могла не наслаждаться подобным видом, потому и замерла точно так же как природа, даже дыша через раз.

\- Невероятная красота, - я выдохнула, все еще ошарашено наблюдая этот прекрасный вид, что казался мне телепортом в чудесную картину. - Ваарра поистине прекрасна.

\- Полностью согласен. Мир словно взят из чьей-то фантазии. В него просто невозможно поверить, хотя он есть... - мельком взглянула на Богдана, отметив что он любуется видом в равной степени, что и я. - Что ж... позволю продолжить себе наш разговор. Ты говорила, что вы там, на острие клинка, и у вас там война? Могу ли я узнать подробнее?

\- Ох... - тяжело вздохнула, прикрыв глаза. Посмотрев на эту прекрасную картину мира мы двинули дальше, неспешно прохаживаясь, - Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить. Люди, которые живут в том мире, даже не подозревают о том, что за них борются. Они просто живут. А вот мы... У нас постоянный бой за их жизни. Да и за свои тоже. Ладно, - я собрала мысли в кучку, чтобы выразиться яснее. - Скажу так. Одна организация хочет себе подчинить мир, в который я попала по собственному желанию. Точнее, перешла, потому что там есть мой прототип, которому я могла помочь знаниями, данными мне... свыше, - осеклась, помня реакцию Андрея, не стала рассказывать подробности. - То есть, на данный момент я, помня прошлое, будучи реинкарнацией самой себя, вернулась туда, чтобы помочь себе же. Этакая временная петля, с полным сохранением сознания. И мы помогаем двум более высоким в развитии расам противостоять этой организации.

\- То есть, вас там двое тебя, и вы сильны настолько, чтобы брать на себя решение некоторых проблем, что возникают там, - мужчина слегка кивнул головой, дополняя меня. - Не ошибусь, если скажу, что под словом "мы" ты имела вашу пару, душу из прошлого и будущего, сошедшуюся не только в битве, но и в любви?

\- Как бы... - неоднозначно повела плечами.

\- Скажи мне, юная представительница нежного пола, - улыбочка, которую послал мне Богдан, была обольстительной, но в то же время малость хитрой. - А почему вы боретесь с последствиями этих действий, а не причинами? Почему, вместо того, чтобы внедриться в эту организацию и подавить ее, что при вашем опыте, особенно с реинкарнацией и тому подобным, практически пустяки, вы ловите блошек, а не устроите химическую очистку данного аппарата?

\- Упустили момент, - поникла, чувствуя себя малость пристыженной, - когда можно было внедриться. А теперь уже точечно бьют именно по нам, по городу, в котором мы живем. И мы вынуждены ловить последствия.

\- А сделать свой шаг? Не быть щитом, а стать копьем? Как я понял, то у вас двоих, есть достаточные ресурсы, чтобы это сделать. Так что мешает?

\- Тот, кого мы защищаем, - опустила глаза в пол, имея перед глазами лицо Рейзела. - Он - равновесие этого мира. И мы вынуждены, кроме того, чтобы отводить атаки, защищать и его, чтобы он жил.

\- Хм... Очень странно.

\- Нет, не странно, - махнула на Богдана рукой, чуть не сломав цветок, который держала в той руке. - Это не нам решать. Это решать богам. И именно они создали такую ситуацию. Свели нас с этой организацией, и, думаю, в какой бы город мы не перебрались, где бы ни начали жить, эта организация придет за нами, и будет бить до тех пор, пока не победит кто-то из нас. Сам же знаешь, боги сильными личностями играют в шахматы...

\- А слабыми - в шашки... - согласился со мной он. - Тогда, как я понимаю, все, что смогу сделать, это научить тебя быть хорошим бойцом. Что ж. Жаль, но теперь я хоть знаю, с чем именно мне работать. И, думаю, в этой ситуации, Андрей тебе тоже поможет. Но, кое-что из того, что умею именно я, тебе стоило бы узнать... - разговор с мужчиной так меня увлек, что я даже не заметила как мы дошли до деревни, в которой я жила, то есть, деревни ягов и почти сразу же встретили на пути Андрея и его эннэшше.

\- О, Бага, ну ты молодцом, конечно. Еще и двух дней не прошло, а уже мою ученицу себе подгреб, и успел ее поиметь в полной мере, - Андрей рассмеялся, пошловато улыбаясь.

\- Андреюшка, - на фоне той злобы, что осязаемой волной исходила от Богдана к Севретову, моя перекошенная физиономия вряд ли выглядела угрожающе. - Это ты всем мозги поимел, снова. Притом в этот раз, Сирена ты голосистая, задел всех, включая тех, кто на базе. Понимаю, что сила твоя растет, но хоть бы экран ставил. Вон, девушку смутил настолько, что ей пришлось твоих парней гонять, чтобы ночь не такой жаркой казалась. Так что да, пришлось ее удовлетворять так, как я умею.

\- Ну, если что, то у нас молодых и свободных, с хорошим достоинством много, - Андрей подмигнул мне, и я с силой сжала кулаки, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. - Выбирай, кто по сердцу придется.

\- Богдан, - выдавила это сквозь зубы, ясно осознавая что та волна похоти, что расплылась по всей деревне, не особо-то его волнует. Наоборот, стоит, лыбится так, будто этим гордится. Ярость просто клокотала в груди, усиливаясь от понимания, что мне еще придется с ним сотрудничать, и что нельзя отвернуться на пятке и уйти. - У него что, течка? - холодно спросила своего сопровождающего, намеренно не смотря в сторону Севретова. - Не может себя сдерживать, и ставить экраны?

\- У него вечная течка, как я посмотрю, - таким же тоном ответил Богдан, одарив Андрея острым взглядом. Тот, в свою очередь, сделал вид, что ему стыдно. - И тот керр, что он себе построил на уступе, так использовать и не собирается.

\- Да ладно вам, - Андрей махнул рукой на нас. - Ебаться - это приятно.

\- Не заставляй меня думать, что ты хуже, чем есть, - припечатал Богдан, поставив в этом разговоре точку. А к нам приближалась Яна, что сидела верхом на урре, сонно уткнувшись ему в холку.

\- Доча, уже утро, как бы, - Андрей хмыкнул, смотря на эту картину.

\- Твоими стараниями, папаня, - недовольно буркнула Яна, не потрудившись отстраниться или как либо изменить свою позу.

\- Дррэй, ты изверррг, - промурчал урр, кинув взгляд на Севретова. - Даже мой орррганизм такого не выдеррржит, не смотррря на то, что я урр. Что уже говорррить за твоих ари?

\- Да я сам как-то не очень ожидал подобного эффекта, - вот теперь по Андрею действительно было заметно, что тот смутился. - Просто... И вообще, Лёлик, это твоя вина! - мне оставалось только удивленно вскинуть брови, когда на меня указал его палец. - Это ты мне Родиона переделала! И я не виноват, что наши нежности дошли до того, что я запел! Все! Все инсинуации, к этой девушке, не ко мне! - Севретов рявкнул, и поспешил удалиться, а за ним ушла тройка его эннэшше, что во время этого разговора молчала и бросала ироничные взгляды на Андрея.

\- Он что, под кайфом? - повернулась к Богдану, спрашивая немного иронично, но и чуть всерьез.

\- Знаешь, я бы сказал, что он ловит откат, - мой спутник ответил мне чуть задумчиво, смотря вслед удаляющимся мужчинам. - Андрей умный и целеустремленный парень. Я долго собирал на него информацию, понимая, что мне до некоторых его действий умом не дойти. И, вот такое состояние, которое ты увидела, у него бывает, когда он находит решение сложной проблемы. Хотя да. Сейчас он защищался.

\- Андрей болен, - покачала головой, объясняя Богдану, но так же понимая, что он все это знает и без меня. - Он неадекватен. Его нужно вернуть в рамки...

\- Кому? - в ответ услышала только его хмыканье.

\- Что "кому"?

\- Кому нужно его возвращать? Для чего? В какие рамки? - он посмотрел на меня с легким интересом. - Смысл?

\- Знаешь, это будет наглостью, - ответила на его взгляд, глядя с серьезным выражением лица. - Особенно, если брать во внимание то, что он твой наниматель, но я хотела бы знать немного больше о том человеке, которому меня послал оказывать помощь бог моего мира.

\- А я бы не хотел рассказывать и тому подобное, но отказать такой девушке как ты, просто не имею права, - мне мягко улыбнулись, и жестом пригласили следовать за собой.

***

Последовав за Богданом, мы дошли к его дому. В керре мужчины было уютно, на несколько порядков уютнее, чем у меня. Расположившись в зале, в мягких и очень удобных креслах, я неожиданно полностью расслабилась, впервые за время моего пребывания в другом мире не чувствуя тоски за домом. Я уже чувствовала себя дома. Не удивительно, что в такой обстановке мы с Богданом перешли на более обычные темы, шутя и заодно узнавая себя чуть лучше. Но это напоминало мне игру - я пыталась не рассказывать о себе больше положенного, просто из вредности, а мужчина, видимо, поняв и приняв мою игру, ловко вел беседу таким образом, что время от времени я случайными оговорками давала ему желаемую информацию. Но чести ради, должна признать, что в ответ получала не меньше информации о Богдане. Правда, когда утро уверенно вошло в свои права, заливая зал светом, я мягко и ненавязчиво прекратила милый разговор, и намекнула на тему Андрея. Богдан мой намек понял, и без проблем продолжил начатую нами ранее тему.

\- Андрей - неоднозначная фигура. Я собирал на него информацию по крупицам, и могу сказать, что как человек, как личность, точнее, - он поспешно исправился, - этот объект скорее положительный, чем отрицательный. Он принимает под свое попечительство, помогает, независимо от того, что может ему человек дать в ответ. Он чувствует потребность в своей помощи, оказывая ее безвозмездно... Но! Если ему что-то нужно от человека, он просто берет его в оборот. И не только людей. Как я понял, богов одного из миров, в котором он был, заставил ему содействовать. Здесь тоже строит свою линию... Но, будь я проклят, если это пойдет во вред тем, кто здесь живет. Андрей - бритва Оккама. Он не видит вариантов иных, кроме тех, что выбраны им. Он просто рубит с плеча. И, в большинстве случаев, его решения верны. А те, что кажутся ошибочными, становятся верными потом, в будущем.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Андрей интуит? - я вскинула бровь.

\- Я ничего не хочу сказать. Ничего, кроме того, что этот человек нашел решение своей проблемы. Ты же менталист, как я понял. Ты можешь почувствовать.

\- За вашими щитами и стенами? - смешок, что у меня вырвался, иначе, как ироничным, назвать нельзя было. - Я никогда еще таких бункеров, которые вы вокруг своих личностей выстраиваете, не встречала. Словно ватой уши заложило, - скривилась, решив что Богдану могу довериться, и немного пожаловаться. - Только направленные эмоции и ощущаю.

\- Вот оно как... - удивление моего собеседника явно было не наигранным. - Надо попросить Андрея, дать тебе доступ. Но, как я вижу, на данный момент, он просто пьян от счастья, что завершил работу над чем-то, что тревожило его очень долго. А если я правильно понимаю, то это проблема с капсулами.

\- Интересно... - поджала губы, задумчиво продолжив. - Решил-таки... И не поделился... Богдан, ты прости, но я бы хотела...

\- Да, конечно, - мужчина сразу понял мое намерение, слегка кивнув. - Тебе открыть прямой портал к Андрею?

\- А у тебя есть такая возможность?

\- Дали. Я же его козырь... - Богдан согласился со мной и, махнув рукой, открыл портал, в который я тут же шагнула. Нужно отодвинуть свое раздражение, и расспросить Андрея, тем более, если есть какие-то подвижки в нашем деле, мне необходимо быть в курсе. Потому что я очень-очень не люблю, когда от меня что-то скрывают. Не люблю, и желательно, не буду допускать такой возможности.


	107. Часть 104

Шагнув в портал я оказалась у озера. Кроме меня здесь были шестеро мужчин. И среди них, естественно, Андрей.

\- О, неожиданно, - отметила на лице Севретова интерес, так как как раз на него смотрела. - Но приемлемо. Шашлык будешь?

\- А почему и нет? - я кивнула, решив что лучше сначала немного понять атмосферу, царящую вокруг, а только потом расспрашивать Андрея насчет того, что услышала от Богдана. Севретов был здесь со своей неизменной троицей эннэшше, но кроме них было еще двое мужчин. Гэсс, его брат, и какой-то седой мужчина. Сейчас, присмотревшись к Гэссу внимательнее, я не могла не отметить его фигуру, накачанную, но при том пропорциональную, как у боксера. Белокурые волосы чуть ли не закрывали миловидное лицо, особенно сейчас, когда тот сидел возле этого седовласого мужчины, вцепившись в него так, словно боится его потерять. Сердце защемило - Гэсс, пусть и не был таковым, но выглядел как мальчишка, и видеть его в подобном состоянии было сложно. Чтобы хоть как-то оправдать то, что пялюсь на эту парочку, решила заговорить с седовласым. - Прошу прощения, с вами еще не знакомы, - подойдя ближе, протянула руку для рукопожатия. - Оля.

\- Сергей, - мне спокойно улыбнулись, что немного не вязалось с той ситуацией, что я могла наблюдать, и ответили на рукопожатие. - Присядешь?

\- А я не помешаю? - тактично, но с намеком посмотрела на Гэсса, стараясь выглядеть беспристрастно.

\- Нет, ничуть. Он сейчас чем-то своим занят, так что даже не реагирует на внешние обстоятельства, а вот когда придет в себя, пообщаетесь.

\- Оль! Олька! - не успев принять приглашение Сергея, я обернулась, когда меня окликнули, и увидела Андрея, машущего мне рукой. - Айда сушняк таскать! Харэ с Гэссом в нирвану пялиться!

\- Зовут, - я улыбнулась мужчине, и не долго думая, быстро приблизилась к Андрею, на грани с не человеческим темпом.

\- А почему Гэсс такой? - стоило мне только подойти к Андрею, я тут же задала ему этот вопрос, будучи уверенной, что ответ он знает.

\- Какой такой? - в ответ тот посмотрел с непониманием.

\- Ну... - замялась, пытаясь получше объяснить, что именно имею ввиду. - Сам в себе.

\- А, это, - Андрей махнул рукой, слегка покивав головой. - В очередной раз связь с родным человеком рвет. Просто яргены делают это иначе. Мы - просто обрываем нити, а они - вяжут свои, непонятные узлы, чтобы никому больно не было. Забей. Скоро вольется в компанию. Раньше мог бы оборвать, но все никак не решался, - сказав это, он легкой походкой, словно не было этой темы, удалился в лес.

\- Чудны дела твои, боженька, - растеряно пробормотала я, но решила присоединиться к полезным делам, и стала собирать ветки. К моему небольшому удивлению, все веточки были сухие. Но на это я только пожала плечами - климат здесь царил явно отличен от Земного, не удивлюсь, окажись что здесь дожди - нечастое явление.

\- Вот, - возле нашего будущего костра опустилось странное создание, говорящее по русски. Не то урр, не то ярген... Этакая мохнатая ящерица летающая. Только присмотревшись к ауре сумела узнать в этом диковинном звере Родиона. - Пришлось за ними полетать... Шустрые, падлы.

\- Отлично! - Андрей воодушевился, смотря на добычу своего эннэшше. - Олег, на тебе разделка. Оль, на тебе - нанизывание мяса. Родя, на тебе - маринад...

\- А на тебе что, распорядитель? - хмыкнул Родион, все еще будучи в теле этого зверя, но, не дожидаясь ответа, ловко скользнул в человеческий облик.

\- Посуда, салатики, алкоголь, стульчики со столиком и все тому подобное, - невинности улыбки Андрея могли бы позавидовать многие паиньки.

\- Халявщик ты Лёня! - хохотнул Олег, тоже заметивший эту улыбочку. - Как есть, халявщик!

\- Да ну вас, - Андрей в ответ только пробурчал. - И ваще! Я костер развожу, не видно, что ли? - в ответ на это брюзжание я услышала стройный многоголосный смех, и сама, волей-неволей, хохотнула, заражаясь всеобщим весельем.

\- Дрюх, ну кто так костер-то складывает? - услышав у себя за спиной голос, я повернулась, увидев как к нам приближается Гэсс довольно свободным шагом. Словно это не он еще минуту назад сидел в состоянии, близком к кататоническому в объятьях Сергея. - Я же тебя учил...

\- Слушай, ну не нуди, а? Ну не умею я создавать это ваше гнездо из палочек и веточек, - буркнул Андрей, едва глядя на Гэсса, что стал вместо него возиться с костром, складывая все по своему усмотрению. Момента, когда ветки занялись, я не отметила, но сейчас, когда костер вспыхнул ярким пламенем, не без удивления смотрела на то, как Гэсс спокойно перекладывает древесину на свой лад, совсем не обращая внимания на то, что его руки находятся в огне.

\- А он не обожжется? - тревоги в голосе скрыть мне не удалось, и я тихо, чтобы не примечать внимания других, попыталась прочистить горло.

\- Он сам - суть пламени, - с ленцой ответил Севретов. - Это об него самого обжечься можно, а он, саламандра моего мира, вряд ли ощутит эти язычки огня.

\- Идем купаться, а? - Олег позвал не только нас с Андреем, но и всех остальных, стоя в воде по колено. - Пусть костром и мясом занимаются Гэсс с Седым. Им привычно.

\- А этот гребаный топинамбур, кто запекать будет? - Андрей смелым движением разместил сверток фольги в кострище, словно жар и ему не был страшен. Что ж, возможно и не был... - Мне же, придется...

\- Иди, мы приглядим, - стоило только проговорить это Гэссу, как вся компания мужчин, больше напоминающих мальчишек, как по команде с гиканьем и воплями, направилась в воду. - А ты? - заметив, что я не присоединилась ко всем, а сижу у костра, переспросил он.

\- Понаблюдаю, - слегка вальяжно ответила, не уточняя, что буду наблюдать не только за плещущимися, но и за блондином, что сумел меня заинтриговать. А по сути, можно и побыть честной. - Ты странный.

\- Ты эмпат? - Гэсс не посмотрел на меня, все еще что-то поправляя в костре, словно тот и вовсе не горел. Причем, от работы этого не человека, кострище с каждым исправлением горело интенсивнее. Хмм, эмпат? Насколько я помню, так Инна Тимофеевна назвала Суйи. Но я ни разу не целитель. Не успела я даже переспросить его, или начать отрицать то, что он сказал, как Гэсс продолжил. - Тогда понимаю. Хочется, да не можется. Я так на Земле себя чувствовал, пока не сбросил оковы. Я - огненный. Моя сфера - плазма, после того, как это создание меня пробудило, - Гэсс кивнул в сторону водоема, намекая на Андрея, что был как раз чуть поодаль всех остальных. До меня же дошло, что он имел ввиду вовсе не целительство, а скорее, мое умение чувствовать и манипулировать эмоциями других. - А ты?

\- А? Я... - мои хвосты вылезли наружу, словно пытаясь ответить на этот вопрос. Но сейчас, когда я поняла, что имел ввиду Гэсс, подобрать сравнение моему статусу, и дару, связанного с этим же статусом, было проще простого. - Я корректор.

\- Его бы подкорректировать... Но, думаю, даже ты не сможешь. - серые глаза Гэсса, в которых была многовековая мудрость, смотрели в сторону Андрея. Я же не стала отрицать, понимая, что он прав. То, что я немного подкорректировала его воспоминания насчет смертей тех детей, стирая ту боль, так же как поработала с Музакой, когда дар воззвал впервые, не смогли исправить этого хаоса. И я даже не представляю, сколько бы мне пришлось работать с Андреем, чтобы его "исправить" хотя бы до отметки "сносно".

***

Отдохнули мы по высшему разряду. После того, как ребята поплескались в озере, мы принялись за мясо, вкусно пахнущее костром, которое было выше всяких похвал, выпивали алкоголь только "с верхних полок", потом были песни под гитару у костра, и снова заплыв в озере, где я, уже слегка захмелевшая, приняла активное участие, прыгая с плеч ребят в довольно-таки теплую воду, и позволяла прыгать со своих. Было весело, было громко, а из-за того, что у нас была полная свобода, то так же можно было расслабиться, и отпустить себя и все свои проблемы. Яркий отдых, после которого появлялись силы жить и трудиться...

\- С утра работаем, - жестким тоном отозвался Андрей, словно услышал мои мысли. Мы как раз собирались, а он возвышался над нами так уверенно, словно весь выпитый алкоголь вообще на него никак не повлиял. - Сейчас, по общему, примерно часов так двенадцать дня, так что к утру все должны оклематься. Гэсс, на тебе - комплексы. Серый, ты - с ним. Родя, если уже...

\- Пасть порву, моргалы выколю, - с ленцой перебил его Родион.

\- Понял. За тобой ментальный контроль. Олеж...

\- Знаю, - Олег кивнул головой.

\- Оля, - я посмотрела на Андрея и наши взгляды встретились. - У нас с тобой особая миссия. Надо воплотить сознание искина в и искусственную душу. И не ебет! Надо! Все, пошли отсюда нафиг. Задания я раздал, думаем, как их исполнять.

Момент перехода порталом я не осознала до конца. Видимо, это было еще одно из умений Андрея, перемещать человека по своему усмотрению. Моргнула пару раз, отмечая что я у себя в керре, и мотнула головой. Андрей, словно по щелчку пальцев из вальяжного, расслабленного и глуповато смеющегося человека превратился в прагматичное существо. Раздал всем задания, и себе заодно, как командир парада... И не то чтобы мне такое не было знакомо, мы с Франки и сами так можем, но у Андрея это было приправлено еще чем-то таким неуловимо-опасным.

\- Я с тобой, Андрей, наверное, свихнусь, - буркнула себе под нос, направившись к Богдану, чтобы забрать у него бутылочку с регенерином, которую забыла, когда уходила расспросить Андрея насчет капсул... Мда, уходила по делу, а в итоге осталась на пикник. Не успела я даже додумать мысль, как с удивлением обнаружила, что меня встречают с чашечкой кофе, словно заранее зная, что я приду.

\- Я забыла бутылочку регенерина на столе, - извинилась, неловко замявшись, но присела за стол, приняв кофе в руки и благодарно кивнув. - А я хочу его исследовать.

\- Ни Мрис, учитель Андрея, ни Лёва, так ничего и не поняли, - беззлобно подсказал мне Богдан и я прищурилась, уже раздумывая, каким образом исследовать этот регенерин. Вдруг, на столе передо мной звякнула тарелка, отвлекая меня от мыслей о регенерине, на которой было даже на один вид аппетитное пирожное. - Это кексик, кстати. Который мог бы тебе понравиться.

Я рассмеялась, принимая иронию в голосе Богдана, а мысли лениво кружились вокруг Андрея и его яда, медленно, но верно превращаясь в жгучую решительность узнать тайны Севретова и разгадать его загадки. Допила кофе, переговариваясь с Богданом на всякие незначительные темы, и рассказывая об отдыхе на озере. Правда, стоило мне допить кофе и съесть кексик, который был очень недурным, я попрощалась с мужчиной и ушла в свой дом. Кофе на меня не подействовало так, как должно было, а потому, стоило мне только после душа войти в спальню, я тут же почувствовала валящую из ног усталость. Ну, по сути, не так-то и удивительно, в этом мире сутки длятся два раза больше, чем земные, вот меня и вырубало, считай, в середине дня, по привычке. Коротко переговорив с Питом, и попросив меня разбудить где-то за четыре часа, я направилась к кровати, и там, стоило мне только прикоснуться головой к подушке, меня тут же вырубило, резко, словно кто-то по голове молотком тюкнул.

***

_Сон плелся лениво. Как со снами это бывает, в начале я видела только какой-то бред, с легким уклоном в абсурд, но тем не менее - приятный. А потом сон резко сменил свою полярность, окутывая меня тьмой, и поражая своей реалистичностью и логической последовательностью. Мир был мой, это чувство я не перепутаю ни с каким другим. Я прыгала по крышам, бежала со всех ног, словно боясь не успеть. Явно почувствовала как мой лоб хмурится, и не было даже уверенности, хмурюсь ли я во сне или наяву - до того ощущения были реальны. В определенный момент я ускорилась, пришло понимание что я уже у цели. Впрочем, зрение подтверждало это ощущение - на расстоянии двух-трех кварталов от меня я видела пламя, поднимающееся выше крыш домов, и вспышки силы. Стоило мне подбежать к краешку крыши, и увидеть происходящее, тело оцепенело. Почему я-во-сне оцепенела мне было невдомек но я-видящая-сон просто недоумевала от картины._

_Переулок, прилегающий к некогда оживленной улице, был полон созданий, отдаленно напоминающих драконидов, которые извергали из себя огонь. Почему отдаленно? Потому что руки и ноги у них совершенно не напоминали конечности тех существ, они были абсолютно человеческими, без когтей и чешуи, словно пришитые. Раскладывающееся. Взрослые и детские. Одну такую группу уничтожали Клаудия и Раджек, крутясь юлой, а последний и вовсе, то и дело смазывал чем-то Картас. Клаудия только подкрадывалась, страхуя ассасина, и обливала чем-то существа, отчего те с визгами отступали, а некоторые и вовсе - умирали. Почему они не воздействовали силой? Не знаю, это ведь сон. Но вот не это меня удивляло так сильно, что заставило замереть. Противники Раджека не заканчивались, и пытались его подпалить, Клаудия тоже старалась избегать огня, не обращая внимания на подпалины. А напротив этой двойки была еще одна фигура, отличающаяся на фоне непонятных созданий._

_Невысокая и хрупкая, даже, я бы сказала, детская фигурка. Пышное черное платье, с золотыми окантовками по краям, до колен. Черные, кожаные сапоги на небольшом каблучке, с золотыми, и скорее всего, металлическими носами. Короткая накидка до талии, подпаленная где-нигде. На поясе болтались пузырьки и колбочки с тем же, чем Кертье смазывал Картас, но они были не тронуты. Черные, завитые волосы с белой мелировкой, достающие до лопаток, аккуратная челка, подстрижена набок. Лицо неестественно обезображено, как у Хеллоуинской тыквы. В руках Мессад. В мою руку скользнуло Копье, я-во-сне уже набрала полные легкие воздуха, явно собираясь что-то крикнуть, я-видящая-сон замерла, не в состоянии понять, что происходит. Время было издевательски замедленно, что дало мне возможность присмотреться ближе._

_Каким чудом Мессад? Градеус точно мертв, сидит в Копье Франкенштейна, развлекается небось. А тут... И почему какая-то эмо-лоли? Иначе даже не назовешь. С виду, не старше Региса, даже если не младше. Двигалась уверенно, словно всю жизнь держала в руках лабрис. И что пугало больше всего - двигалась целенаправленно в сторону Кертье. И ведь, было не ясно, заодно она с этими существами, или нет. Неужели это какое-то извращение канона? Мол, не здесь, так в другом месте Кертье умрет от ударов Мессада? Я понимала что это сон, поэтому, теоретически, должна иметь над ним полный контроль. Но оказалось, что вовсе не так. В моих силах было только ускорить время, чтобы оно не было так замедленно. В тот же момент я-во-сне, наконец-то, закричала то, что хотела._

_\- Блять, ребята! Ренату плющит! - крик был пронзающим до костей, все обратили на меня внимание, в том числе и владелица Мессада, широко мне улыбаясь неестественной улыбкой до ушей. К моему огромнейшему удивлению, стоило ей приблизиться к Раджеку, как она тут же встала позади него, спина к спине, прикрывая. Я-видящая-сон окончательно потеряла понимание происходящего, а я-во-сне спрыгнула с крыши прямо в толпу дезориентированных недо-драконов, решительно взметнув Копье._

От шока я распахнула глаза. Я ожидала, что окликну Раджека, или хотя бы предупрежу об опасности. Но чтобы так... И еще как оказалось, опасности никакой не было? Что за Рената? Неужели она была с нами? Я поднялась в кровати до сидящего положения и взъерошила волосы, невидяще глядя на постель. Какой смысл был в этом сне? Я явно понимала, что владелица Мессада нам не враг, но что этим пыталось сказать мое подсознание? Прости и помилуй врагов своих?

\- Бред какой-то, - буркнула сама себе и поднялась с кровати. В душ я шла громко и раздраженно топая ногами и ненавидя себя за выверты своего сознания. Будем надеяться, что контрастный душ избавит меня от этого мерзкого ощущения.

***

\- Ты вообще представляешь, как мы это делать будем? - вместо приветствия задала этот вопрос Андрею, придя к нему в керр в установленное время. В коридоре его не было, и ощутив его ауру в зале, я не медля направилась туда. - Я, конечно, работала с матрицами, как ты это называешь, но искин... Ой...

Невольно сделала шаг обратно в коридор, зажмурилась, чувствуя как слегка краснеют щеки. Не то, чтобы я была лицемерна, сама иногда с Франки теряю контроль, тем более что парни у себя дома, но картина, которую я застала, невольно меня смутила. Андрей лежал на столе под Родионом, который заломил ему за спину руки, и оттягивал назад за волосы. Но судя по тому, как Андрей к нему прижимался, ему подобное было по нраву. Я помотала головой, но прикинуться, что меня тут и не было, не получилось.

\- Эй, ты чего? Заходи, мы здесь ничем таким не занимаемся, - пускай голос Андрея и звучал нормально, будто и в самом деле сидят и пьют чай, своим глазам я верила, а потому отрицательно помотала головой. Правда, сразу же вспомнила, что меня они не видят, так же как и я их, поэтому ответила вслух.

\- Спасибо, я здесь постою, пока вы не закончите! - благо, в голосе смущения слышно не было, и я зажмурилась, пытаясь унять эмоции, чтобы предательский румянец пропал.

\- Лёлик, да что с тобой? Все, Родя, отпускай. Кажется, у моей ученицы какие-то неправильные ассоциации возникли. Фух... - как только услышала, как скрипят ножки стола, то отважилась выглянуть в зал. Андрей стоял возле стола, в одежде, со спокойным выражением лица, будто я действительно только что видела иллюзию. Правда, зная умения Андрея, собственным глазам верить стоило - для Севретова создать себе одежду было плевым делом. - Чего тебе там померещилось, девочка? У нас с Родионом просто возникло небольшое недопонимание, и мы слегка повздорили.

\- Да-да, я видела, как вы мирились, - в моем голосе сквозила издевка, но как по мне, лучше это, чем блеять неясно из-за стеснения. А то такую откровенно-интимную сцену с кем-то посторонним в главной роли видела впервые.

\- Малышка. Если бы мы мирились, то ты бы в моем керре пятый угол искала, и чей-то большой и толстый хуй, на который можно насадиться, - Андрей хохотнул, а я только недовольно прищурила глаза. - Поверь. А так, мы просто бесились. И никакого интима не было. Вот, зуб даю, что не вру. Ну, а то, что без одежды, так прости, я только на людях конструкт использую, а дома предпочитаю без него. Ладно, Рэй, давай, дорогой, приступаем к операции по получению Ваарры в наше владение.

\- Я жду сигнала, - Родион сначала кивнул мне, а потом, сжав плечо Андрея, исчез.

\- Ну, тогда и мы пошли, - Севретов согласился, и открыл портал, который вел, как казалось, в саму тьму. Но если присмотреться, были заметны слабые очертания. - Пойдем. Будем учиться работать с матрицей сознания.

\- Андрей, - поймала его руку, и меня почти сразу, словно током, резко прошило накоплением столь разных и местами, противоречивых эмоций, которые вызывали в душе настоящий ураган. И так же, как от удара током, я резко отшатнулась. - Жесть, к тебе даже прикасаться нельзя, чтобы не утонуть в твоем эмофоне. Кстати, Богдан сказал, что ты мог бы открыть доступ к себе и своим эмоциям.

\- Открою. После того, что мы сделаем. Сейчас для тебя это будет ненужным шоком. Особенно перед предстоящей операцией. Ну?..

\- Погоди! Я еще не все сказала.

\- Пойдем, все там расскажешь, - Андрей шагнул в портал, но заметив, что я замешкалась, повернулся ко мне и рявкнул. - Идем, я сказал! Это не стационарный портал, а я тебе не средневековый маг, чтобы держать такие штуки долго!

\- А нас что там ждет? К чему готовиться? - сделала осторожный шаг вперед, но не больше метра, настороженно смотря на портал, а скорее, на тьму в нем.

\- К встрече с другом, которого надо спасти и вытащить из клетки, в которой он застрял. Лёлик, не вредничай, ничего с тобой не случится!

\- Я уже ни в чем с тобой не уверена, - буркнула в ответ, из вредности, и подошла к порталу, но прежде чем туда шагнула - распустила свои хвосты веером. Просто на всякий случай, чтобы быть готовой ко всему и реагировать молниеносно. И только после того, как услышала знакомое звяканье металла, я шагнула в эту темноту.

\- У тебя роскошная матрица, девочка, - посмотрела в сторону, откуда раздался голос Андрея, так как ничего не видела перед собой, понимая, что он имеет ввиду мои хвосты. - Очень яркая и полная. Словно ты не просто богиня, а Высшая. Можно выделить пряник тому богу, который тебя одарил такой силой.

\- Меня не только мой отец одарил... - я малость растерялась, и от темноты, и от его слов и сделала неуверенный шаг ближе к нему. - Там еще кое-кто отметился.

\- Да-да, вполне возможно, - увереннее зашагала на голос, пока не впечаталась в Андрея. - Так, дорогая моя, мне-то отсутствие света не мешает, а вот тебе, я понимаю, не хватает умений, чтобы видеть в темноте.

\- Вот, я... - мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник. Ну конечно же, человеческим зрением я так и буду во все утыкаться как новорожденный котенок. Переключила зрение на кошачье, но ничего не изменилось. Дернула губой, и сменила кошачьи глаза на совиные, но и это не помогло - вокруг все так же было темно. Мои умения не сбоили, я чувствовала все изменения. - Здесь что, вообще никакого света нет? - протянула с удивлением, потому что, как бы не меняла зрение вокруг было все так же темно. На секунду вообще испугалась, что ослепла, но от подобных мыслей я отмахнулась, дабы не паниковать.

\- Нет, - я почувствовала в голосе Андрея напряжение, и хоть была опаска касательно того, где мы и что происходит, почувствовала облегчение. Не ослепла. - Вообще нет... Почему-то. Ладно, с этим разберемся потом. Давай, сначала с тобой, - Андрей коснулся моей руки, после чего поймал мою ладонь, прижимая ее к своей. - Закрой глаза, и постарайся увидеть этот мир через ментальную матрицу. Я тебе покажу, как это сделать.

Подавив тяжелый вздох, доверилась Андрею и попыталась расслабиться. Стало ясно, что он будет сейчас рыться в моей голове. Точнее, уже это делает - ощущение его присутствия наступило резко и так же ясно, как чувствую присутствие Франкенштейна, или как ощущается Копье, когда буянит. Приятного было мало, но я одернула себя, позволяя Андрею действовать так, как он пожелает, и ощутила его желание и намерение управлять моими хвостами. Я не препятствовала, и только чувствовала, словно со стороны, как он старается двигать ими, как обычными конечностями, словно пытается понять принцип работы с ними. Отодвинула от себя желание пресечь его попытки, и позволила сделать то, что он считает нужным, пусть меня и не воодушевляло подобное вмешательство. Будто в саму душу залез, право слово.

\- Вот так... Молодец, подруга. А теперь, то, что я сделал, постарайся сделать сама, без моей помощи.

\- Угу, - кивнула в ответ, убрав хвосты со стойки веером и рассыпая их таким образом, как это показал Севретов. Должна признать, от подобной стойки ощущения изменились. Конечно, волшебным образом возможность видеть не вернулась, но удалось _ощутить_. Я стала понимать, где находиться стена, где пол, где потолок, и лучше ощущала где именно остановился Андрей. Это ощущение было очень похоже на то, как человек ориентируется в хорошо знакомом ему пространстве, даже если там неожиданно наступает полная тьма.

\- Плохо, что ты со своей матрицей работать не научилась, - Андрей вздохнул. - Видимо, придется тебя к этому слегка подтолкнуть.

\- Я умею, просто...

\- Нет, - мужчина даже не дал мне объяснить, а только резко пресек. - Не умеешь. У тебя два, максимум три умения, которые ты в себе зафиксировала, и теперь ими пользуешься. А твой хвостик способен на большее. Ладно, это сейчас не имеет никакого значения, - оставив меня в некоем недоумении после этой новости, он побурчал и почти сразу же постучал по чему-то железному, напоминающему ящик. - Эрран, давай, дружище, просыпайся! Пора выползать из этой коробки.

\- А, это ты... - шелестящий голос, что я услышала сейчас, не напоминал абсолютно ничем тот голос, которым общался искин ранее. Почти сразу после этих слов, на этом металлическом ящике зажглась лампочка. Какой-то пульт управления, что ли? - Еще и не один пришел.

\- Ты чего отключался-то? - в голосе Андрея проскользнули обеспокоенные нотки.

\- Оказалось, что для такой массированной работы, которую ты мне предложил, на все не хватает возможностей. Пришлось переключать некоторые процессы самостоятельно, перебрасывая свое сознание из матки в узлы.

\- Хм, - Андрей сел на пол прямо там, где стоял. Я еще раз посмотрела на ящик, потом на Севретова, и, пожав плечами, тоже села. Похоже, мы тут немного задержимся. - Это что же получается, сейчас ты не в состоянии покинуть свое вместилище?

\- Андрей, не будь столь ограниченным, - возмущенно пискнул искин. - Я уже так натаскал эту болванку, что даже если мое сознание покинет это вместилище, и я стану оператором данной станции, а не ее мозгом, она продолжит работу в том же режиме, что и сейчас. К тому же, ты скопируешь мое сознание, а не вычистишь этот агрегат до полного отключения. Уж поверь, я неплохо разбираюсь в этих делах.

\- Не на том уровне, Эрран, я с тобой работать буду, - Севретов вздохнул. - Ладно, сколько тебе еще надо времени, чтобы завершить работу и предоставить мне свое сознание полностью?

\- Думаю, часа полтора, или около того, - более спокойной интонацией ответил искин. - Так что иди, занимайся своими делами пока.

\- Я здесь осмотрюсь, ты не против?

\- Да делай что хочешь, - Эрран буркнул и лампочка погасла. Какой-то индикатор связи?

\- Мда... - Андрей тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с пола. Я поднялась следом за ним. - Ладно, идем, осмотримся. Есть у меня некоторые идейки, которые я, не пользуясь своей божественностью, могу воплотить.

\- А почему не пользуясь? - приподняла бровь, не понимая, зачем себя ограничивать.

\- Силенок, как у бога, у меня маловато будет. Так что поработаю обычным оператором нитей силы, и кое-что сконструирую... Если додумаюсь, как и что сделать...

Заинтересовавшись, как будет выглядеть работа Андрея, я следовала за ним, снова ориентируясь в пространстве благодаря хвостам, и поняла, что это действительно отличное умение. Пожалуй, мне нужно будет попросить все-таки Андрея научить меня новым вещам, ну или, насесть на это по возвращении домой и изучить как следует. По сути, как вернусь в свой мир то и к отцу подкатить можно будет на эту тему. Уйдя в свои мысли, я в начале не следила за тем, куда мы идем, но когда мы зашли в помещение, то не без удивления отметила, что это не какая-то обычная комната, а скорее, какой-то центр управления. Севретов смелым шагом направлялся к какой-то панели, явно отключенной, причем давно, на которой скопился огромный слой пыли. Я не поняла, что сделал или какой конструкт применил Андрей, но вся пыль с панели исчезла, словно рассеявшись от сильного дуновения ветра, гонимого сквозняком, но не оставляя пыли в воздухе, и как итог - поверхность была девственно чистой. Вот это меня заинтриговало, вот такой магии я просто должна научиться!

\- Это что сейчас было? - тише, чем ожидала, отозвалась.

\- А, простейший конструкт очистки, - мужчина махнул рукой, даже не обернувшись в мою сторону, а мне прилетел пакет информации, в котором был узор плетения. - Хорошая вещь, главное, не переборщить с энергией, чтобы не снести все, вместе с грязью и пылью. Но я тебе там все расписал, думаю, разберешься.

\- О, да, конечно, - хихикнула, читая эти его строчки, и закивала головой как китайский болванчик, словно он мог это видеть. - Я разберусь с атомарным разложением вещества в энергию подобным образом. Может, ты бы сначала научил меня, как именно разлагать вещество в энергию?

\- Ох, Лёлик, - вздох Андрея был особенно тяжелым, и каким-то, я бы даже сказала, мученическим. - Не со мной тебе надо общаться, и не у меня учиться. И вообще, как только здесь закончим, я тебя сразу передам нхину, путь он тебя и натаскивает. Я не учитель, к сожалению. Я так, пользователь этой силы.

\- Обязательно напрошусь к твоему нхину, - хмыкнула, улыбаясь и представляя себе перспективы. - А кто именно это?

\- Мрис.

Слыша это, только дернула плечом, слегка поджав губы. Я ощущала Мриса, как кого-то сильного и могущественного, но в чем его могущество заключалось, для меня было не ясно. Да что там, если бы мне при первой встрече с Андреем поставили возле него Мриса, и спросили, кто из них молодой бог, то я бы, скорее всего, без сомнений таковым нарекла бы Мриса. Так что, подходить к нему, с подобной просьбой, то есть, по сути напроситься в его ученицы было для меня малость стремно... Не то чтобы, я боялась, что мне откажут, или что как-то навредят, нет-нет, это было что-то неуловимое, на уровне инстинктов. Но тем не менее, так или иначе, мне придется к нему обратиться, если захочу чему-то научиться. А то Андрей и его явная неохота становиться учителем меня не воодушевляла. При таком раскладе мне не получится достичь хорошего результата. А ничего другого я от себя, собственно, и не ожидаю.


	108. Часть 105

За то время, пока я сидела, и раздумывала над тем, обращаться ли к Мрису, или все-таки нет, Андрей не терял времени зря. Когда я очнулась от своих мыслей и проанализировала окружающую обстановку, то обнаружила Андрея сосредоточенно работающего с блоком управления. Он почти до пояса нырнул в металлический ящик, деловито там копошился, а в его руках невероятно быстро мелькали самые различные конструкты, от, казалось бы, самых простых, до довольно сложных даже на первый взгляд. Кажется, мне до такого мастерства еще пахать и пахать, как тот бессмертный пони. Я ж ведь даже не могла толком рассмотреть ни схемы этих конструктов, ни их структуры, что тут уж говорить о воссоздании, тем более, в таком темпе? Но смирно складывать лапки, и говорить что не смогу, я не собиралась. Передо мной целая жизнь, намного дольше обычной человеческой, и нужные умения тоже при мне. А это значит только одно - надо ненавязчиво вникать в происходящее и упрямо учиться. Нам ведь не впервые, да, Франкенштейн? В ответ я услышала лишь довольное хмыканье.

\- Ты что там делаешь? - склонилась неподалеку от Андрея, чтобы не нарушать его личное пространство, наверняка необходимое в процессе работы, но тоже чтобы была возможность рассмотреть, хотя бы с помощью хвостов.

\- Ремонтирую, - его голос прозвучал глухо. - Восстанавливаю это древнее дерьмо мамонта до состояния адекватной работы. Эрран, чтоб его, пожег здесь все, теперь хрен разберешься, что к чему подключать.

\- Я не жег! - возмущенный ответ искина не заставил себя долго ждать, и это существо снова подало сигналы жизни, обращаясь к нам. Надолго, или нет, было не ясно, но возможность общаться была. - Оно так и было, когда я сюда попал. Скорее всего, кто-то энергетическим импульсом все это выжег.

\- Иди в жопу, Эр. А точнее, ползи в свои узлы! Без сопливых разберемся! Тебя здесь мне не надо! - Андрей рявкнул и я только вскинула бровь. Было совершенно непонятно, серьезно ли он злится, или просто так, более громко бурчит.

\- Точно? - неуверенно переспросил Эрран.

\- Точно, точно. Потом, когда станешь человеком, я тебе покажу, как это все работает по моей схеме... Фууух, - я приоткрыла глаза, отметив, что облегченно вздохнув, Андрей вылез наружу. - Как же это все сложно... Еще с земной техникой разобраться можно. С техникой харборило - тоже. Да и корабль сайнаров не был таким сложным, как эта дрянь... - Андрей бормотал себе под нос, а вот его руки, без остановки двигались словно тот пытается что-то сказать на языке жестов, хотя нет, больше это напоминало складывание невидимого кубика Рубика.

Я смотрела на это с интересом, мысленно хмыкнув. Наверняка смотрю на него как на неведомую зверушку. Как Рей на банан. Но я в самом деле желала понять. Сами движения были мне не интересны, другое дело - энергия в виде нитей, что соскальзывала с его рук, создавая какой-то механический блок, который нашел свое место возле панели управления. Хвосты зашевелились, словно что-то выискивая, а я только склонила голову в бок. Завораживающее зрелище, плетение этих конструктов напоминало мне какое-то внеземное макраме, при одном взгляде на блок хотелось создать что-то подобное. Андрей довершил свое творение, я поняла это по расслабленным кончикам пальцев, а потом, не долго думая - запустил какой-то импульс. Мои глаза распахнулись шире, а хвосты слегка обеспокоенно заметались, словно желая сложиться веером, в защитную стойку, но я это пресекла. В энергии, которая была импульсом подана в машину, я узнала божественную силу, хотя могла поклясться, что ее обладателя я не встречала раньше, и она, совершенно точно, не принадлежала Севретову. Пальцы вновь напряглись, мужчина сделал жест, напоминающий стряхивание брызгами воды с рук, а я ментально почувствовала как какие-то мощные конструкты полетели в сторону созданной машины.

\- Что это? - любопытство вырвалось на свободу, как только я заметила, что Андрей закончил работу.

\- Автономная ремонтная база харборило, с зародышем искина, которая работает на моих конструктах, - Севретов почесал затылок, смотря только в сторону созданной техники, и бросил еще один конструкт, воплотившийся толстым кабелем. - Если я дурак, то может быть, искин поймет, что делать... Але, ты меня слышишь?

\- Система готова к работе, - довольно приятным голосом ответил железный ящик.

\- Ну, тогда давай своих ремонтных ботов выпускай. Надо восстановить станцию до жилых параметров.

\- Не хватает информации, - пробормотал искин, и я вскинула бровь.

\- Ладно, лови базу наработок, - как-то не особо радостно буркнул Андрей, и в сторону машины полетел еще один конструкт. - Энергии тебе хватит на начало восстановления, а потом сам себе восстановишь солнечные батареи, как я указал, и подстроишься на использование нитей силы данного мира.

\- Эй, подожди, - большого труда мне стоило, чтобы сдержать свои эмоции, что всколыхнулись от понимания, что именно только что сделал Андрей. - Ты что, вот так, походя, создал искин, который может как ты использовать конструкты?!

\- Ну, не создал, а просто выставил, - Севретов пожал плечами, а я изумленно вскинула брови. - У меня этих зародышей с полсотни. Нагреб, пока давали. А конструкты... Ну, скажем так, это набор операций, которые я вписал в тело искина. То есть, я как бы создал программный код, которым эта мобильная ремонтная база и будет пользоваться. Правда, работает она на моих конструктах, так что... как бы да. Создал магоискина, который будет работать в заданной плоскости.

\- Есть возможность получить данные с искина данной станции, - не успела я как-либо ответить на то, что сказал Андрей, как ремонтная база, которую он создал, отозвалась создавая конструктом кабель, как еще недавно мужчина. Тот самый кабель подхватил металлический паучок, и уверенно потащил в сторону, где находился ящик, в котором обитал Эрран.

\- Эй, неземное создание, - Севретов уверенно подошел туда, куда шел паучок, и постучал по верхней панели. - Тут к тебе сейчас подключаться будут. Ты готов передать управление новому жильцу этой станции?

\- А у этого нового жильца достаточно памяти, чтобы перехватить управление и не запутаться в данных? - слегка недовольно пробурчал Эрран.

\- О, не поверишь, он с удовольствием займет твое место и, если его немного подучить, то легко будет выполнять все операции, что и ты. Если у тебя есть возможность, то память работы со станцией тоже скинь.

\- Думаешь, справится?.. - теперь в его голосе было больше задумчивости. - О, есть контакт... Дррэй, а ты уверен, что это именно искин? Он же, как живое создание... - спустя пару минут отозвался Эрран.

\- Ну так, - улыбку Андрея не сложно было уловить ментально. Она даже в голосе чувствовалась. - Харборило, это раса, которая живет в полном симбиозе с техникой. И эта техника у них умнее, чем они сами. Так что, если дать этому ремонтному комплексу свободу, он здесь все займет собой, нарожает себе кучу мини-искинов, которые полностью оплетут данный мир.

\- А ты не боишься, что он подгребет под себя всю систему? - Эрран спросил, не скрывая своей опаски, и я была с ним солидарна в этом вопросе.

\- Этот - нет. Я когда с Крисом общался, он мне много чего рассказал по поводу искинов харборило. И дал управляющие контуры для таких вот зародышей. Так что, пока я не создам ему нужную кристаллическую решетку, в которой он будет развиваться, это всего лишь очень умная и послушная машина. Так что, пускай его, давай, в недра своей памяти. Пусть осознает, в какой заднице очутился, и с чем ему придется работать. А потом, если он будет послушным, то я ему и кристаллики подарю. Слышишь меня, Кин? - искин не ответил, молчал подобно Эррану. Видать, у них все-еще происходил обмен информацией. Андрей хлопнул свое создание по боковой панели и уселся. Это был идеальный момент, чтобы обсудить с Андреем парочку моментов.

\- Ты так легко работаешь с конструктами... - как могла, ментально осмотрела диковинную машину, возле которой сидел Андрей и вздрогнула, когда открылась боковая панель. Из нее выкатились небольшие, размером с мандарин, паучки. - Это Мрис тебя научил?

\- Мрис меня научил думать, - в руках у мужчины появился контейнер, скорее всего, вытащенный из пространственного кармана, и с характерным звуком открылась его крышка. - Бутер хочешь?

\- Хочу, - уверенно протянула руку, взяв себе бутерброд и не долго думая, села возле Андрея. Почти тут же я получила еще и бутылку с водой, похожей на ту, которой Севретов всех снабжал. - Регенерин?

\- Ну да. Кстати, понравился?

\- Очень, - кивнула, с удовольствием принявшись за перекус. Очень обрадовало то, что бутерброд явно был настоящим, не из этой их машины, и еще ко всему - очень вкусным. - Слушай, я что-то не заметила, чтобы вы здесь хлеб пекли, или мясо перерабатывали, - мягко намекнула, отпив немного воды.

\- А смысл перерабатывать, если можно просто сходить на Землю и купить все в нужном количестве? - легкое недоумение скользнуло в его голосе. - Я так и поступаю. Набираю всего, что мне нужно, а потом храню у себя в пространственном кармане. Там ничего не портится, и энергия пищи никуда не пропадает. А когда надо, то достаю и использую. Очень удобно кстати... О, пока мы сидим и ничего не делаем, то вот тебе, разбирайся, - я получила пакет информации, и с усилием проглотила то, что было во рту, чтобы не поперхнуться. Сейчас, при еде разбираться не хотелось, так что эту информацию я отодвинула на краешек сознания. - Это пространственный карман, который можно прикрепить к своей матрице. Там и инфа по его прикреплению есть. Вещь нужная, к тому же очень. Я уже без этих кармашков жить не могу. В одном, например, храню пищу. В другом - энергию, которую стащил у богов своего мира. В третьем - технику, которую самостоятельно не сделаю. Ну и так, по мелочи. Из сотни таких вот карманов, у меня почти половина занята.

\- А если вспомнить, что они у тебя еще и большие... - пробормотала я, представляя себе эти масштабы. - То я понимаю, сколько ты на себе таскаешь. Не сложно?

\- Да как бы сказать... В общем-то не сложно. Я даже не ощущаю их. Особенно здесь, на Ваарре. Помнится, я в пространственный карман словил падающий с орбиты комплекс... - я округлила глаза, порадовавшись в душе, что в моменте, когда он это сказал, я не ела и не пила. - Вот это было сложно. Едва удержал. Можно сказать, меня едва не порвало. Но теперь я уже научился эту энергию движения гасить. Теперь, если нужно, смогу это сделать без напряга.

\- Ты прямо какой-то... - хмыкнула, улыбнувшись в душе своему сравнению. - Не человек.

\- А я уже не знаю, кто я, - безрадостно вздохнул Андрей. - Столько информации, столько возможностей... в смысле, умею много, а вот силенок мало.

\- Так ты же говорил, что у богов стянул энергию.

\- Ну стянул, а дальше что? - я почувствовала, как мужчина пожал плечами. - Она не моя. Я могу ее вкладывать в машины, вот как сейчас. Наполнять ею что-то, но вот вобрать... Хм, ну это, то же самое, что иметь при себе огромный чан воды. То есть, он как бы есть, но вот выпить его не получится. Можно только пользоваться, да и то не везде.

\- Понятно, - кивнула головой, раздумывая над всей ситуацией. - А ты мне можешь рассказать, что именно мы делаем? Вчера ты раздавал указания своим эннэшше...

\- Олька, Олька... - Севретов хмыкнул, но издевки от него я не почувствовала. - Не думаю, что тебе интересны наши заботы. Но, если вкратце, то я беру управление Вааррой на себя, забирая власть у одного смотрителя, который в состоянии, при желании, распилить этот мир на кусочки, чтобы выбрать его ядро. А еще, ращу систему управления жизнью этого мира, создавая тысячи алтарей, которые будут мне приносить ментальную энергию урров. А еще, освобождаю накопители буровых комплексов, чтобы они никогда не начали свою работу. В общем, как-то так.

\- Забирает он, систему управления создает... - в наше обсуждение вмешался Эрран, недовольно ворча. - Если ты не забыл, то это, как бы я делаю. И твои эннэшше. А ты сидишь тут, и болтаешь.

\- Ну, можно же мне хоть немного отдохнуть? Или я все должен снова на свой хребет взвалить? - Андрей хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Да на твоем хребте никогда и ничего не лежало, - легко парировал Эрран, и спустя несколько секунд, на его ящике снова зажглась лампочка-индикатор. - Все, информацию передал, как и управление. Ты был прав, очень умная у тебя машинка. Теперь я весь твой. Ну, почти весь. Надо как-то на тебя новые алтари переключить.

\- Готово, значит, - Андрей поднялся и потер ладони, его зверскую улыбочку, с которой он подошел к коробу я почувствовала очень явно. - Ну что же, давай попробуем переподключиться, - он прикоснулся к верхней панели и я заметила, как он дернулся, словно от удара током.

Я замерла, не решаясь вмешиваться в этот процесс, дабы не помешать случайно. Постепенно, пока длился этот процесс, тело мужчины наливалось золотистым светом, переходя от простого свечения, до такого откровенного сияния, что глаза начинали болеть невыносимо, особенно, если взять во внимание, что мы сидели раньше в непроглядной тьме. Не сдержавшись, я ошарашенно охнула, когда тело Андрея просто взорвалось. Рассыпалось миллионом золотых искр, пропадая из поля зрения, да и не только. Я не смогла даже его матрицы ухватить, как бы не растягивала свои хвосты вокруг, создавая из нитей энергии между ними подобие паутины, сетевого поля, выхватывающего любые информации. Это мне нравилось все меньше и меньше...

\- Он что... погиб?.. - панику получилось унять за счет того, что громкость голоса снизилась до шепота.

\- Не, этого жадюгу, решившего поглотить всю, переданную мной энергию мира, коей оказалось слишком много, просто вынесло отсюда. Сейчас эйфория схлынет, и он вернется.

\- Блядь, Эрран! - я услышала громкий возглас справа от себя, и повернув голову в эту сторону, заметила Андрея, что выходил из портала, словно ничего не произошло. Не было ни свечения, ни искр, даже одежда на нем была та самая. И от ауры его я не почувствовала никакого переизбытка. Но зато отметила с неким удивлением, что качество работы с моими хвостами улучшилось, пока я хаотично и чуть панически искала Андрея после этого взрыва. - Ты предупредить не мог, что у тебя такие заначки?!! Меня едва не разорвало!

\- А я тебя предупреждал, - назидательным тоном, не спеша, отозвался Эрран. - Это ты, жерло этакое, решил все сожрать, даже не поинтересовавшись объемом.

\- Да, блин!.. - с явным раздражением воскликнул Севретов. - Я даже с этих божественных ящеров, коих почти досуха выжрал, столько не получал!.. Ебнуться можно! - Андрей мерил шагами пространство перед ящиком, в котором был заключен Эрран, явно задумавшись. - Не, мне еще расти, и расти, чтобы поглотить все то, что ты насобирал. Пришлось большую часть выпустить в мир. И как мне с этим объемом справиться, даже не представляю...

\- Я тебе в этом не помощник. И вообще, ты же меня вытаскивать собрался, - в голосе Эррана сквозило недовольство.

\- Да погоди ты! Сейчас мои эннэшше работу закончат, и тогда я свою начну.

\- Как ты? - стоило только Андрею перестать мельтешить, как я подошла к нему, участливым тоном спрашивая о состоянии.

\- Ох, девочка, даже не спрашивай... - этот вздох был особо тяжелым. - Я получил взрыв мозга. И сейчас в полном охреневании от того, что именно сделала эта железяка.

\- Эй! - возмущение Эррана не заставило себя долго ждать.

\- Не эйкай! Дай в себя прийти... Монстр энергетический... Ты понимаешь, что когда я тебя достану, то ты будешь ощущать жуткий голод по энергии? Тело-то я тебе создам конечное... - ответ Эррану постепенно перешел в бормотание под нос, и вскоре, перед нами по щелчку пальцев появился шарик света, а в руках Андрея появился блокнот с ручкой.

Мужчина принялся за рисование. Я заглянула ему через плечо, но ничего толком не смогла понять - для меня это все выглядело как каракули и завитушки. Впрочем, я не обманывалась, и понимала, что для меня это возможно и каракули, а Андрея - явно что-то с более глубоким смыслом. Это становилось ясно, стоило только взглянуть на его лицо: озадачен, сосредоточен, задумчивый. Его руки двигались, как могло показаться на первый взгляд, самую малость хаотично, но присмотревшись, я увидела что линии он ставит уверенно, хоть и осторожно. Словно это не завитушки какие-то а архитектурный проект как минимум. Временами даже бормотал что-то, и, поддаваясь эмоциям, с раздражением переворачивал листок, начиная сначала рисовать свой проект. То, что это было именно проектом, сомнений у меня не вызывало. Глядя на это я только пожала плечами и отошла в сторонку.

Легко и не спеша я подошла к ланч-боксу, и подхватила рукой бутерброд. В другую руку взяла бутылочку с регенериром. Далеко отходить от единственного источника света не хотелось, но и не торчать же мне Андрею над душой. Потому отошла относительно недалеко, посмотреть чем занимаются паучки возле построенной Андреем ремонтной базы. Невольно застыла возле панели, смотря на происходящее. Конечно, в этом мире все можно было объяснить емким "магия", да и умения Андрея плести конструкты тоже, по сути, недалеко от этого ушли, но то что я увидела меня заворожило. Ремонтные паучки, которые, наверняка были разумны, плели паутинку из проводов, назначение которых я не понимала, подкрепляя их к ремонтной базе, да и еще время от времени вспыхивали самые разные конструкты, вгоняя меня в небольшой шок.

Вид казался мне абсолютно нереальным. Вот эти вот небольшие паучки, используя конструкты, создавали буквально из воздуха все нужные элементы для постройки. Магию использовали вместо материальных ресурсов. Я мотнула головой, приседая и присмотревшись к кабелям, благо сюда еще доходило немного света. На вид кабели казались нормальными, материальными такими. Не сдержавшись, пощупала один, и только уверилась в том, что все это - не плод моего воображения. Правда, руку пришлось одернуть довольно быстро, так как ко мне торопливо подбежал один из паучков-ремонтников, и, как мне показалось, сердито замахал на меня своими лапками.

\- Да не трогаю я здесь ничего, успокойся уже, - пробормотала негромко этому, скорее всего, боту, и подошла к основной базе этой чудной шайтан-машины. - Эй, искин, точнее, Кин, ты как, справляешься? Может, тебе помочь?

\- Оль, только не одушевляй его, не надо, - пробормотал Андрей, не отрывая взгляда от своего блокнота. - Ты же просто одну тюрьму на другую сменишь. А если еще не ту душу в него вложишь, то мы вместо хорошего работника получим темного властелина мира сего. А я еще не совсем разобрался с тем, что и как делать, и остановить это существо будет трудно.

\- Хорошо, не буду, - я согласилась, кивнув головой, и повернулась полностью к Андрею, смотря на его озадаченное лицо. - Может я тебе смогу помочь?

\- Сможешь. Обязательно сможешь, - буркнул Андрей, а я уверенным шагом быстро к нему приблизилась. - У меня тут такая хрень выходит, что один я ее не создам и не оживлю...

\- Поделишься? - присела рядом, даже не заглядывая в блокнот, понимая, что тщетны мои шансы понять там хоть что-либо.

\- Уй... - Андрей задумчиво почесал затылок ручкой. - В конструкт человека это создание не засунешь, у него разум поедет от несоответствия. Я пробовал создать конструкт наподобие Мриса, благо, я знаю все его энергетические узлы, но это тоже хрень левая. В общем, я запутался, и даже не знаю, как это все провернуть, чтобы данное создание приняло сознание Эррана, и при этом не распалось на кусочки. Вот, смотри, что получается в ближайшем рассмотрении... - перед нами появилась высвеченная Андреем голограмма. - Тело, максимально схожее с тем, что было у Эррана, напоминает тело стража из фильма "матрица". Разве что только конструкт частично биологический. И тело больше напоминает паука, чем осьминога... Вот я теперь пытаюсь разобраться во всех энергетических узлах этого тельца. Эх, ну почему, когда можно было, я не скачал у Криса медицинские данные по харборило?.. А он мне предлагал... Идиота я кусок...

\- Андрей, а позволь мне считать твой разум, - я повернулась к нему боком, заглядывая в лицо. - Я же долго модификациями занималась. Пусть не такими сложными, как ты показал, но, может быть, мы вдвоем разберемся...

\- Да читай... Только я сейчас начну работать, и буду двигаться.

\- Мне это не помешает.

\- Ну вот и ладненько...

Поднявшись, своим хвостом я деликатно прикоснулась к Андрею, чуть ли не сразу теряясь в огромном количестве информации. Некоторое время ушло банально на то, чтобы отстранить от себя все то, что не являлось тем, чего я искала. Мне казалось, что его разум вообще невозможно было охватить, что было для меня очень удивительно. Ни с кем в своем мире у меня не было подобного, а тут... Создавалось впечатление, словно я не человека собираюсь прочитать, а компьютер, ну или одну из хакерских программ Тао. Сконцентрировавшись только на поиске нужной информации, не осмелившись подавать разуму Андрея запрос, мне все-таки удалось отыскать то, что нужно. Правда тот конструкт, что в перспективе должен был стать телом Эррана, был просто адски сложным.

Я перекинула вес на вторую ногу, так как Андрей почему-то дернулся. На секунду я отвлеклась от считывания, посмотрев на то, что творится вокруг меня, и впала в легкое недоумение. Вокруг Андрея висели какие-то странные экраны, чем-то напоминая футуристические фильмы, но было понятно, что это не до конца то же самое. На каждом из них была часть того конструкта, что я только что просматривала в разуме Андрея. И каждый из этих экранов, каждый из рисунков, нанесенных на него, так изобиловал магией и энергией, что казалось, еще чуть-чуть - и воплотится сам по себе, без посторонней помощи.

\- Это что?

\- А? Зеркала, - не до конца внятно пробормотал Андрей, но понять его я поняла. - Мне нравится работать с зеркалами. Можно разложить на составные, а потом склепать нужное...

Этим-то он занялся. На одном экране, вместо конструкта, высветилось щупальце. На следующем - тело в разрезе, как и на двух соседних. А на двух других, полагаю, голова. На меньших, по сравнению с этими, экранах, появились подробности щупалец, информации насчет модификаций инструментов в рисунках, которые будут нужны этим щупальцам. Насмотревшись вдоволь на экраны, я имела возможность посмотреть, как работает Андрей. Притом, видела я не только то, что мог увидеть кто-либо другой со стороны, но и еще наблюдала за этим процессом изнутри, не прерывая своего контакта с разумом Андрея. Понятного было мало, все-таки, процессы нашей работы различались едва ли не кардинально. У меня ко всем делам был подход ученого, с уклоном в медицинскую стезю, у Андрея же подход был ближе к инженерному. И в добавок, в его действиях слишком часто скользило что-то инопланетное, абсолютно нечеловеческое.

Легко это не было, скорее, напротив, до досадного сложно, но мне удалось разобраться в этом всем, где машинерия так тонко перемежалась с биологической составляющей. Запоздало, словно только сейчас допустила до разума мысль, что кружила на его периферии, поняла, что это существо Андрей "складывает" в подобии какого-то энергетического кокона. Он изменял изначальную суть этого тела, которое состояло раньше из клеток с внедренным металлом, переводя его в полностью энергетический уровень. Насколько я могла судить, делалось это ради того, чтобы потом у носителя была возможность изменять свое тело согласно с методом морфизма, который здесь использовался довольно частенько.

Смотря на эту работу, которая медленно но верно, приближалась к финишной прямой, я прищурила глаза. Это было что-то абсолютно уникальное, ранее не виденное. В разуме сразу вспыхнуло воображение того, что мы бы с Франкенштейном могли сделать и как улучшить. И словно в противовес, представила так же, что сделал бы с этим Союз, сдерживаясь от брезгливой гримасы. Но благодаря этому представлению, я присмотрелась к работе Андрея более внимательно, отметив некоторые недоработки. Севретов дополнял все эдакими энергетическими узлами, как он это называл, комками конструктов. Они должны были отвечать за работу этого тела. Вроде как, похожее чем-то на лимфатические узлы, но роль им отводилась более важная и существенная. Если сравнивать с биологическим телом, то их роль была так же важна, как роль легких или печени. Только вот Андрей явно упустил тот факт, что это тело не было стандартным и не укладывалось в никаких, ранее известных шаблонах, потому эти энергетические узлы стоило, по крайней мере, разместить чуть по-другому. Иначе, если оно станет работать с такими узлами, то скорее всего - окажется ограниченным. Всю проанализированную информацию я послала в разум Андрея запросом.

\- Спасибо, зайка, - довольно быстро ответил он, создавая неподалеку еще одно зеркало, на котором был высвечен один из таких узлов, и стал с ним работать отдельно. Поменял отдельные линии, некоторые сплетая в паутину, некоторые - укрепляя, и на все это еще бросил конструкт уплотнения. Я только помотала головой. Это уж очень похоже было на то, как отец плел паутину, когда я однажды застала его в Забвении скучающим. Словно желая проверить остальную работу Андрея, я проехалась взглядом по остальным проекциям, и остановилась на одном, жадно всматриваясь в него.

\- Андрей, а можно я здесь немного поработаю, над этим конструктом? - я спросила довольно тихо, уже раздумывая где и как можно укрепить нужные нити с помощью моей силы укрепления.

\- Ну, попробуй... - получив согласие, я сразу принялась за задачу, действуя через разум мужчины, и у меня получилось их укрепить. Правда, не знаю, переборщила я, или нет, но нити из энергетических были уже чуть ли не материальными.

\- Хм... Идея очень хорошая, но проблема в том, что эти узлы невозможно будет разбить. То есть, Эрран окажется воплощенным окончательно. И не сможет пользоваться развоплощением...

\- Андрей, я уже тысячи лет в этаком развоплощенном состоянии, - искин перебил Севретова, - и я хочу тело. Обычное, физическое. Можно даже ущербное и неполное. Мне хоть какое...

\- Потом не бурчи, что я не смог тебе дать возможность развоплощаться. Ладно, если он так просит, то можно оставить узлы в таком состоянии, - я кивнула, присмотревшись к узлам, раздумывая, не укрепить ли их еще чуть-чуть. - Кстати, Оль, у тебя это укрепление фиксируется? А то я не заметил самой фиксации.

\- Мы пока только смотрим и работаем над созданием, - ответила, глядя на другие зеркала, но не только в плане возможного укрепления, но так же и возможных недочетов. - Потом, если будет нужно, я зафиксирую.

\- Да уже нужно, - он пожал плечами, отчего один из моих хвостов отстранился. Оказалось, к спине Андрея уже не парочка хвостов прикасалась, а пару десятков. - Если это создание готово получить свой конструкт физический без возможности развоплощения, то, можно сказать, что я закончил работу над узлом.

\- А остальные? - непонимающе посмотрела на зеркала собственными глазами, а не через разум Андрея. - Там же ты пять узлов создал.

\- А, так это простая репликация. Справлюсь. Теперь надо проработать сам каркас, и можно сказать, что все готово.

\- Ну ты и скоростной... - буркнула малость недовольно, поджав губы. Когда я только-только начала вникать, запоминать, и увлекаться, как он уже все. Я же по сути только отдельные мелочи запомнить успела, а вот всю работу, хоть и увидела, но шанса запомнить - не было. Для меня это было слишком быстро и слишком непонятно. Подобное тело мне при таком раскладе не создать. И еще оставались непонятки с этими энергетическими узлами.

\- Это подобие чакр в человеческом теле, - Андрей ответил на мои мысли, явно как-то их считав. - У человека они в туловище, а вот не у людей - совсем иначе расположены. И, самое главное, правильно их расположить, чтобы существо не страдало от своей неполноценности, и энергия могла спокойно проходить по всему телу, давая ему не только свободу движения, но и свободу работы с нитями силы.

С такой постановкой вопроса я согласилась. Такое сравнение было логичным и простым для понимания. Кивнула пару раз головой, и обратила внимание на то, что Андрей собирается делать теперь. Он проверил все еще раз, провел какие-то манипуляции с зеркалами, от чего части тела высветились своими зеркальными отображениями, на некоторых - приобрели другие пропорции. После этого все зеркала выстроились в ряд, и становясь перед ними можно было увидеть полный конструкт данного тела. Андрей, словно держа невидимую ниточку, дернул рукой на себя, и целый ряд слился в одну проекцию, наслоившись друг на друга.

\- Так, тело сделали, - Андрей жестом отшвырнул от себя зеркало, заставляя меня напрячься. Пожалуй, если бы оно треснулось о стену и разбилось, даже я бы психанула, хотя слишком много труда там не вложила. Или я возможно слишком материально это воспринимаю? Мотнув головой, посмотрела что Андрей собирается делать дальше, и заметила перед ним еще двадцать зеркал. На каждом из них был только какой-то непонятный мне светящийся комок. - А вот теперь будем работать с душой... - мужчина вздохнул, а я только головой покачала.

\- Ты бы отдохнул, - мягко предложила я, подавив в себе желание вздохнуть. Его усталость передавалась немного и мне. - А то накрутишь что-то не то...

\- Да, насчет "накручу", ты права, - Севретов согласился со мной, доставая из пространственного кармана непонятную темную бутылочку. - Знаешь, Лёлик, а вот сейчас я тебе не советую меня считывать. Если у тебя от работы моего сознания в обычном режиме в голове путается, то сейчас тебе может стать плохо.

\- Я справлюсь...

\- Оль... - Андрей не дал мне толком заартачиться, кинув на эту бутылочку взгляд полный такой искренней неохоты и отвращения, что волей-неволей, веришь что там что-то отвратное. - Я собираюсь перейти на сверхсознание. Это уже уровень не человека и не полубога. Ты богов когда-нибудь считывала? - мне оставалось только честно мотнуть головой в отрицательном жесте. - Ну, вот попытайся своего папочку попросить о том, чтобы позволил тебе себя считать. Тогда поймешь, о чем я. Так что, ты можешь смотреть, если очень хочешь, но глубоко не лезь. Первый раз, когда я перешел на сверхсознание, у меня случился инсульт. Притом, обширный, отказало тело. В общем, это очень сильно бьет по мозгам. Поняла?

\- Я не буду участвовать. Только посмотрю, ладно? Мне просто очень интересно... - предупреждению я, конечно, вняла, но уж очень сильно хотелось проверить, как оно ляжет на то расширение сознания, что открыл мне отец, а потому и послала Андрею просительную улыбочку.

\- Я предупреждал, - он погрозил мне пальцем, как маленькому ребенку, а после, поморщился и опустошил пузырек.

С хитрой улыбочкой на губах я потянулась хвостом в сторону Андрея, но почти сразу отдернула, прошипев что-то малоцензурное. Меня буквально ошпарило той скоростью, с которой Андрей обдумывал конструкт, который перед ним висел. Похоже, я отнеслась к этому слишком беспечно, посчитав, что раз он не двигается, то наверняка ничего такого не происходит. Для постороннего зрителя Андрей просто сидел перед зеркалом, но котором был тот комок энергии и пялился куда-то в пространство. Мне же хватило секунды, чтобы обжечься, понять масштаб, и обломаться.

\- Знаешь, ты лучше отойди, - мои мысли прервал Эрран, в голосе которого слышалась явная опаска. - Мне кажется, это совсем не твой уровень.

\- Да я уже поняла, - недовольно цыкнула, но вздохнув и успокоившись, подошла к ящику, в котором "сидел" Эрран и присела рядышком, не зная куда обращаться. - А тело тебе нравится?

\- Да как сказать... Я так и не понял, как оно будет работать.

\- А оно на твое похоже?

\- На мое... - искин на мгновение запнулся. - Если ты пройдешь от меня налево, то там должны лежать останки того, что было моим телом. Правда, там половина конечностей отсутствует, так что... В общем, додумаешь сама.

\- Ладно, - я кивнула, соглашаясь, и поднялась, отправившись на поиски тела Эррана. Была у меня одна идейка...

Я уважала работу Андрея, даже не побоюсь этого слова, была под впечатлением, но что если можно было бы воскресить Эррана в его изначальном виде? Так и ему было бы привычнее, и нам мороки меньше. А для того, чтобы подобное провернуть, мне всего-то нужно было бы сделать привязку к прошлому телу, душа бы тогда легла как миленькая. Если бы тело было физическим, конечно же.

Без особой радости присела на корточки перед грудой металла, поеденной коррозией, что при хорошем воображении действительно напоминала то тело, что делал Андрей. Протянув руку, я ухватила кусочек из этого тела, что почти сразу рассыпался в пыль. Растерла пальцами эту пыль, чуть ли не скорбно глядя на эту картину. Тут биологической тканью даже не пахло, даже инопланетной, обычная синтетика. Ни клочка, ни клеточки, к которой возможно было бы прикрепить сознание, а уж тем более - закрепить душу. Чтобы увериться, я даже залезла на остов, без особых усилий оторвав часть корпуса. Внутри была пыль и какой-то странный, тусклый кристалл, который легко получилось изъять, выломав из креплений.

_Поздравляем, ты нашла клад, и теперь станешь королевой этих ремонтных паучков._

О да, ехидина. А тебя сделают царем.

\- Эрран, а что вот это такое? - я подошла к искину, протянув на руке кристалл.

\- Отойди метра на два назад. У меня камера там закреплена. Здесь я ничего не вижу.

\- Вот так? - послушно зашагала в нужном направлении, вытягивая кристалл на руке чуть выше.

\- Еще чуть-чуть. Вот так. Это - мой аккумулятор. Только он уже разряжен, и вряд ли можно его восстановить. Да и смысла нет.

\- Вот как... - я посмотрела на этот кристалл, потом на груду этой синтетики. - Эрран... Скажи, а ты знал, что ты искусственный?

\- Ну, вот теперь узнал. Хотя, подозревал и раньше. В тех условиях, в которых я высадился на эту планету, будь я биологическим созданием, не выжил бы.

В интонации и словах Эррана я не почувствовала грусти, хотя уже не раз и не два имела возможность убедиться в том, что он не бесчувственный. То ли он и ранее догадывался об этом, что он уже успел свыкнуться с этой мыслью, то ли у нас совсем разные критерии ценностей, что тоже нельзя отрицать. Лично мне, узнай я, что я не человек, а машина, стало бы как минимум - грустно. Но делиться этим с Эрраном смысла я не видела, а потому только посмотрела на кристалл, что держала в руке. Пойду я к Андрею, спрошу с него, нельзя ли просто переставить носитель в искусственно созданное тело, а не переписывать сознание и не морочиться с этим безусловно, тяжким трудом.


	109. Часть 106

Стоило мне подойти к месту, где работал Андрей, я поняла, что моим планам не суждено сбыться. У меня просто не поднялась бы рука отвлекать его или выводить из этого состояния, даже если мое решение могло бы облегчить задачу. Его работа сейчас не походила на работу инженера, а скорее - на работу художника. Он не поступал так, как в случае с телом Эррана, просто кидая конструкты, он - творил. Он словно попал в творческий транс, создавая душу с усердием, но притом, как бы это иррационально не звучало - со спокойствием. Выглядел он безмятежно, словно сам процесс его успокаивает, обволакивает. Это выглядело как работа над картиной, которая имела все шансы стать шедевром, эту душу он лепил, так бережно, как делает это скульптор, лепя из глины. Смотря на процесс его работы, можно было бы вполне втянуться, даже я бы сказала, насладиться этим зрелищем, если бы не одно "но"...

Андрей сейчас работал с душой. Творил на очень тонком, недоступном для обычного человека, уровне. Меня, лично, завораживало это только сильнее, с некоторой жадностью я смотрела то на его работу с нитями силы, то на десятки зеркал, на которых были высвечены те или иные фрагменты конструктов. Хотелось закрыть глаза и раствориться в этой энергии, чтобы мысленно оказаться в родном Забвении, но вместо этого я посмотрела на лезвия на кончиках хвостов. Они едва заметно дрожали. Прислушавшись к себе, я поняла, от чего - вокруг витала такая концентрированная энергия созидания, что становилось даже немного жутко. Сколько же силы нужно вложить в работу чтобы достичь подобного результата?

Мотнув головой, я стала дальше наблюдать за Андреем, затаив дыхание, словно боялась им нарушить концентрацию созидания вокруг. Он как раз изменял свои конструкты, делая из них что-то на наподобие каркаса, используя просто чудовищную скорость. Чтобы хоть что-то осознать, мне пришлось задействовать почти весь свой потенциал, не только тела, но и рассудка. Увеличивал, растягивал, словно на пяльцах, выплетал их, а потом возвращал им первозданный размер и кидал на экран, который как по мне, был главным. Склонила голову, вглядываясь в это зеркало своим третьим глазом, и поняла, что это уже готовые части будущей души Эррана. Хорошо что Андрей не позволил мне вмешиваться в его работу! Это точно еще не был мой уровень. А какой бы потом был откат, мама не горюй! Я же была никакая после того, как латала ауру Рейзела, а если сравнить эти два процесса... На фоне создания души это было как... Как... Ну, масштаб примерно такой же, что сравнивать ребенка, работающего над открыткой для мамы, и художника, что творил одну из своих лучших картин.

\- Мне кажется, после такого, его придется откачивать, - тихо обратилась к Эррану, осторожничая, чтобы не сбить где-то Андрея.

\- Если с ним что-то произойдет, то подтащи его ко мне, у меня в резервуарах еще достаточно энергии, чтобы поднять его на ноги. А вообще... Не думаю, что он выжмет себя без остатка. Не тот потенциал уже. Можно сказать, что он перешел на иной уровень восприятия этого мира. Разве что цепляется за старое, человеческое, что в нем еще осталось.

\- Мы все цепляемся за человечность, Эрран, - я вздохнула, прекрасно понимая Андрея и пытаясь объяснить это искину. - Так проще. Даже боги, как ни странно, пытаются вести себя на уровне тех существ, миром которых управляют. И мне кажется, что если Андрей оторвется от этой человечности, и станет, хотя бы таким, каким мы видим его сейчас, что Земля, что Ваарра потеряют очень многое.

\- Почему? - в голосе Эррана было искреннее удивление.

\- Ты его сейчас чувствуешь?

\- Нет. Я же искин, - в его тоне проскочили виноватые нотки. - Я могу чувствовать только ту систему, в которой нахожусь, или смотреть камерами на то, что происходит вокруг.

\- А я чувствую, - обеспокоенно изломила брови, глядя грустно на его стремительные движения. - И от человека, здесь и сейчас, разве что похожее на человеческое тело. А так... Это гениальный конструктор, который может забыть о том, что у него здесь есть хоть кто-то, кто ему нужен. Творец, у которого сознание направлено только на творение. Все остальное, именно человеческое, отсутствует. И знаешь... Я, наверное, понимаю, почему он так цепляется за мелочные человеческие желания. Почему отдается им с такой страстью...

Перед глазами появилось воспоминание того пикника у озера. Вспомнилось глуповатое гыканье, искренние улыбки, то тепло и то расслабление, что шло от Андрея волнами. Невольно прикусила губу, чувствуя, как что-то ноет в груди, но это не был дар. Андрей был буквально опьянен той свободой, улучшившимися отношениями с его ребятами. Он жил простой, человеческой жизнью, ловил эти моменты пригоршнями и наслаждался ими, только сейчас до меня дошло, что для него это было так же важно и драгоценно, как многим в моем мире. Отпустил себя, забыл, что у него есть такие огромные возможности, как те, что демонстрирует сейчас. На мгновение мной ужаснула перспектива того, что все это может исчезнуть, как песок сквозь пальцы, и оставить его в таком состоянии. Долго тогда ждать не придется - спадет вся шелуха шутливости, улыбка навечно его покинет, и из молодого божества, еще такого человечного, он станет холодным, расчетливым, прагматичным Богом.

\- Лёлик, ты очень громко думаешь, - внезапно, пожалуй, не только для меня, подал голос Андрей. - И жалеешь меня, будто я уже умер. Хренушки.

\- Прости, что помешала, - опустив голову, я напрягла хвосты, пытаясь унять эмоции, или, хотя бы, подтащить их ближе к себе, чтобы не фонить ними на всю Ивановскую.

\- Не помешала, - Андрей приподнялся, чуть ли не отползая от зеркал, и спустя пару метров, рухнул на пол, раскинув конечности в стороны. - Фух, как же я устал, кто бы только знал... Там бутерброды еще остались? Жрать хочется...

\- Есть парочка, - спешно кивнула, подхватив контейнер, и с ним уже подошла к Севретову. Бутерброд вложила ему прямо в руку, даже не представляя себе уровень его усталости, а потому решила облегчить ему некоторые задачи. Возле другой руки поставила бутылку, в которой была еще одна треть воды. Сделав свое дело, села возле него, подтянув колени к груди, и положив на них ладошки. - Но, может ты энергией подпитаешься?

\- Не, она у меня и так из всех щелей прет, - Андрей ответил с набитым ртом, вызывая у меня мягкую улыбку от ассоциации с Шинву. - Мне обычной пищи хочется... Эх, какая жалость, что я сейчас не могу сюда пригласить кого-нибудь из деревеньки, да с полным подносом жрачки...

\- Открой портал и позови, - слегка недоуменно посмотрела на него. - Ты же умеешь...

\- Уметь-то я умею, конечно, но вот проблема в том, что я выжат как лимон. И следующие два, а то и три часа, не то, что портал открыть, даже пошевелиться не смогу. Все... Выдохся, - это было точкой в его коротком "высказывании", так как, стоило ему только доесть да запить водой, он снова лег, прикрыв глаза, и скорее всего, уснул. Уверенности у меня не было, все-таки, после этой демонстрации его умений, я могла бы поверить во что угодно, если бы оно касалось Андрея.

\- Блин, и мне теперь здесь сидеть, пока он не проснется... - Это понимание пришло ко мне довольно быстро, и я только губой дернула, опираясь подбородком на колени. - Очень приятно. Ничего не скажешь.

\- А я тебя не могу выпустить, - Эрран ответил быстро, словно это к нему обращались, и в его голосе я уловила сожаление. - Дверь, которая ведет наверх, открывается только снаружи. А больше выходов отсюда нет.

\- То есть, если с Андреем что-то случится, то я, считай, останусь здесь запертой? - осознание этого факта ударило по разуму, как молоток по наковальни. Это что, шутка какая-то неудачная?!

\- Извини. Но это действительно так.

\- Кин, а ты ничего не можешь посоветовать, как отсюда выбраться? - подошла ко второму, более механическому искину, ощупывая ремонтный блок хвостами, словно пытаясь увериться, что он передо мной. Но в этом нужды не было, я уже за это время приноровилась видеть хвостами.

\- Создание выхода на поверхность займет восемь стандартных часов. Начать подготовку к созданию прохода?

\- Если что, будь к этому готов, - кивнула, предупреждая искина, и вернулась на прошлое место, принимая былую позу с тяжелым вздохом, вырвавшимся из груди. 

После слов Кина на душе стало как-то спокойнее. В случае чего, будет хотя бы возможность выбраться отсюда, даже если Андрей внезапно покинет эту станцию. Правда вот то, что он не обезопасил меня на случай такой ситуации... Нет, это вовсе не неожиданно. Андрей вполне мог даже не подумать о такой "мелочи", или забыть. Но меня это слегка подбешивало. И вовсе не потому, что такое отношение к его гостье было безответственно, нет. Больше меня бесило осознание своего бессилия, несмотря на то, что я довольно могущественна. Злило, раздражало, но и при том что-то подстегнуло в душе. Мне нужно будет стать сильнее. И начать могу прямо сейчас, с малого. Расширение возможностей - тоже ведь часть становления сильнее. Вот и пока что можно открыть файл с информацией насчет пространственного кармана, который слегка царапал сознание с того самого момента, как Андрей мне его переслал. Больно это не было, скорее, мне просто не терпелось разобраться с этим.

К моему удивлению, работа с этим оказалась довольно затруднительной, но я упрямо пыталась не только разобраться, но и воплотить это в жизнь прямо сейчас, ожидая пока Андрей "вернется к живым". Вся нужная информация была не то что перед глазами, но в самом рассудке. Я прикрыла глаза, поморщившись от отвращения. Эта ситуация была мне знакома еще из жизни до попаданства, но я не думала, что снова испытаю это на себе. Было ощущение, что я просто вызубрила эти строчки. То есть, методично читала, запоминала каждую букву, но абсолютно не понимая темы, которая касалась того, что я зубрю. Я сильнее зажмурилась, прилагая все свои силы, действуя согласно тому, что уже вычленила, но ничего не помогло, даже наработки Андрея. Я помотала головой, упрямо не понимая что не так. Казалось, я не могу даже ощупать энергию, не то что скрутить самый простенький конструкт. А еще если взять во внимание, что это чудо должно прицепиться к ауре, но настолько крепко, чтобы можно было сказать, что оно закрепилось на душе...

\- Да что же это такое? - в итоге я просто психанула, ударив рукой по колену и смотря с некоторой ненавистью на то подобие конструкта, что висело напротив меня, но поступать согласно инструкции упрямо не хотело. – То ли лыжи не едут, то ли я не такая... - дернула губой, придвигая конструкт ближе к себе. Но и это не помогло. Конструкт, идеально повторяющий рисунок, что далось мне не так уж и просто, просто не хотел цепляться за ауру. Тень упала на мое лицо - ощущение провала затопило всю мою суть.

\- Оль, ну вот куда ты его цепляешь, а? - когда раздался голос Андрея, я даже вздрогнула от неожиданности, посмотрев на него с небольшим шоком. - Ты его на себя тащишь, будто это должно к тебе прирасти. Фигня. Кармашек, он как бы рядом. В твоем пространстве, но не вжатый в собственное "я". Если вожмешь так, как пытаешься сделать, то это то же самое, что сумку в руки возьмешь. Тяжко будет. Ты его чуть подальше отодвинь. Скажем так, к внешнему энергетическому полю собственного тела.

\- Да пыталась я его к ауре прицепить, - вздохнула, решив посвятить Андрея в свои провалы.

\- К наружной попытайся. К кокону. Ты его на астральный план лепишь, а надо на ментальный. Тебе же с ним работать не собственным энергетическим телом, а мысленно. Кстати, поэтому он у тебя и не устанавливается. Это... - Андрей зевнул, приподнимаясь, и я подавила желание так же сладко зевнуть, - как пытаться заставить работать флешку, пытаясь всунуть в недра компа, а не к разъему подключить. Так что отодвигай конструкт до тех пор, пока не клацнет.

\- Думаешь?..

\- Да знаю я, знаю, а не думаю, - Андрей поднялся, громко кряхтя. - В мои-то годы, да вот так выкладываться... Ох, старость, не радость...

\- И молодость гадость, - хихикнула на его слова, чувствуя как удовлетворенная улыбка появляется на устах. Конструкт, с которым я так намучилась, наконец-то "щелкнул" - встал на место, встроился в структуру ауры, будто всегда там находился. - А как в него класть все, что нужно?

\- Тоже просто... - Придя в себя, Севретов уже не обращал на меня внимания, снова вернувшись к конструкту, который был высвечен на экране. - Представь себе щелку в пространстве, которую можно раздвинуть до размера кармана. И, что хочешь, то туда и клади. А чтобы достать, достаточно вспомнить эту вещь. Мрис хорошо поработал над этим конструктом, заранее встроив в него все, что может понадобиться. И это уже даже не конструкт, а самый настоящий блок конструктов. А если сравнить то, с чем мы начинали работать...

\- Ты, кстати, как? - когда я решила уже задачку, которую поставила себе, то обратила более пристальное внимание на Андрея. Тот все еще трудился возле зеркала, и мне его стало искреннее жаль, так как чувствовала от него очень сильную моральную усталость. То ли решил не утруждать себя сокрытием своего, и так плохого состояния, то ли, почему-то, проецировал его мне. Но склонялась я больше к первому варианту, так как смутно чувствовались и другие эмоции. Словно сквозь толщу воды, но чувствовались.

\- Знаешь, когда мне было лет так семнадцать, и я был в армии, нас послали разгружать КАМАЗы с мешками картошки. Много. Перевозили с поля в закрома родины... Так вот, я себя сейчас чувствую так, будто я один разгрузил с десяток машин. Заманался, короче.

\- Может, тогда отдохнешь и уже завтра продолжишь? Ну, или вечером... - предложила я это не очень уверенным тоном, потому как не думала, что Андрей смог бы сейчас остановиться на полпути.

\- Не, Оль, пока вдохновение не схлынуло, надо доделать. Потерпи еще чуточку. Скоро приступим, - Севретов был сосредоточен, даже в мою сторону не посмотрел, а я невольно почувствовала себя как капризный ребенок, что отрывает от работы взрослого.

\- Знаешь, я даже не понимаю, чем тебе, такому вот, могу помочь... - поджала губы, чуть опустив голову.

\- Лелик, Лелик... - тяжелый вздох Андрея эхом разнесся по помещению. - Ты с этим конструктом пространственным, считай, часа три боролась, так?

\- Угу, - буркнула, тоже не чувствуя радости от того, что дал долго с этим маялась.

\- А почему? Потому что не знала, как его присобачить. Вот у меня та же фигня, только в профиль. Я не могу присобачить матрицу на душу. Точнее могу, но... Но не могу! - вскинула бровь, наблюдая как Андрей махнул рукой. - Короче, мне нужна твоя помощь, вот. Потому что каждый из нас может и умеет что-то свое. И вообще, я не создатель, чтобы в одиночку такое вот выделывать!

\- Не психуй, я все поняла, - обратилась я к нему примирительным тоном, но в ответ услышала только злобный рык, который, скорее всего, Андрей и не думал сдерживать. - Сделаем. Давай, рассказывай, что именно мне надо делать.

\- Вот этого, который там сидит, - он махнул рукой, указывая на металлический ящик. - Достань, и прицепи к себе, как матрицу, которую можно будет изъять из твоего разума. То есть, не вливай, а забери. А я пока дострою этот конструкт, который будет являться его душой. Ну, а потом, вместе с тобой, поработаем над фиксацией укрепления тела этого создания... - бурчание Андрея и не думало останавливаться, да и усталость от него распространилась более интенсивная, от чего я невольно помотала головой, чтобы и меня не взяло.

\- Эрран, ты как, готов? - я подошла к ящику, из которого, теоретически, должна достать искина.

\- Да. Мне уже надоело здесь сидеть. Хочу наружу.

\- Тогда дай мне тебя забрать, - улыбка сама появилась у меня на губах, как только я поняла, что проблем со стороны Эррана быть не должно.

Хвосты, которые были раскинуты вокруг меня как паутина, нацелились на вместилище искина, без проблем преодолевая помеху в виде металлического покрытия. Прикрыв глаза, я сосредоточилась на ощущениях, пытаясь работать хвостами, словно кончиками пальцев, и постаралась очень осторожно нащупать ядро искина. Когда пришло ощущение, что получилось, и что то, чего касаюсь, является сосредоточием личности Эррана, я распахнула глаза, пытаясь осторожно, но тем не менее, решительно перетянуть на себя это ядро. Вскинула удивленно брови, когда это ядро, словно какой-то мячик, наделенный собственным интеллектом, не прицепилось к моим хвостам, а соскользнуло в новосозданный мною пространственный карман. Слегка удивленно мотнула головой, а потом прислушалась к себе, пытаясь понять свои ощущения.

Рефлекторно я захотела уже повернуться к Андрею, переспросить, нормально ли то, что только что произошло, и если нет, то спросить совета, что же делать, но сделать этого я не успела. Самого кармана я не чувствовала, так же, как и тяжести предмета в нем заключенного, но вот то, что ядро Эррана полыхнуло самым что ни на есть одобрением я почувствовала очень явно. Получается, я изъяла не только его сознание, но и что-то еще, раз он способен на осознанное проецирование своих эмоций? Причем, эмоции эти явно были направлены сознательно, а не транслировались случайно, как иногда происходило с душами в Забвении. Словно то, что было внутри, было чем-то больше, чем просто сознание, больше, чем личность, и возможно, чем-то больше чем душа. Казалось, что это что-то, еще даже не соединившись с душой, было только радо подождать своего часа в моем пространственном кармане.

\- Ух ты... - я пробормотала себе под нос, пытаясь вспомнить ощущения от ощупывания хвостами этого ядра. То, что я оттуда цапнула нечто больше, чем матрицу сознания, как раз-таки было для меня уже ясно, но вот можно ли было это ядро назвать душой? Какой-то странной и необычной, но душой?

\- Готова? - Андрей повернулся ко мне, стоило только привести мысли в порядок, а на его руке парил яркий шарик, напоминающий мне немного души из Забвения. С ума сойти, я даже не заметила, когда он залил сюда силы, воплощая этот конструкт, но факт того, что Андрей только что создал душу, был прямо передо мной. И эта душа... Разумом я понимала, это было создано, так сказать, на коленке, скорее всего, в непригодном для такой работы месте, но я чувствовала здесь что-то такое... Похожее на родство, пожалуй. Была огромная схожесть с душами, которые были в Забвении, и так же была схожесть в том плане, что мой статус на нее откликался. То есть, подозреваю, если бы у этой души была бы нужда в исцелении, то статус Хранительницы Душ отозвался бы на этот зов так же, как на зов любой другой "натуральной" души. Я кивнула Севретову, давая понять, что я готова к дальнейшим действиям. Готова я была только отчасти, уверенности мне добавляла эмоциональная связь с ядром Эррана, а вот легкий мандраж присутствовал. - Тогда вкладывай.

\- Никогда такого еще не делала... Страшно, - я решила сразу объяснить свою позицию Андрею, чтобы случайно в процессе не было неприятного открытия, и чуть виновато улыбнулась ему. Потянувшись хвостом с шарику, что держал Андрей, я постаралась максимально сосредоточиться на задаче и попыталась мысленно подтолкнуть ядро искина к этому шару. Две секунды не происходило ничего, а потом я ощутила, как ядро безболезненно и легко выскользнуло из моего кармана, и устремилось сразу в шарик, скользнув чуть ли не по самому хвосту. - Все... Он там. И ему, похоже, нравится новое вместилище.

\- Отлично, - согласно кивнул Андрей, почти сразу же махнув рукой, словно мим, притягивая к себе конструкт тела. Сноровисто поймав зеркало, он буквально вытряхнул из него тело. Нам под ноги плюхнулась не маленькая туша, которую я классифицировать не смогла - не то энергетическая, не то биологическая... Склонив голову в бок посмотрела на это, а потом на Андрея, отметив, что он подносит к этому телу шарик, давая ему скользнуть вовнутрь. - Все. Теперь немного его встряхнем... - на этих словах туша вспыхнула от заряда, напомнившего мне молнию и следом - дернулась. Жизнь в ней, после такой нехитрой манипуляции, можно было ощутить чуть ли не сразу - тело дернулось еще раз, но уже не от заряда, толстые щупальца медленно и осторожно зашевелились, словно пытаясь спрятаться. - А вот теперь уже твоя работа. Укрепляй и фиксируй.

\- Ладно... - кивнула, протянув ладонь по направлению к этому телу, безбоязненно касаясь. На губах чуть ли не сразу появилась ухмылка - кожа этой странного создания была теплая, несмотря на то, что жизненные процессы были запущены только что. Да и не только кожа - ментально я тоже почувствовала тепло, что просто не могло не воодушевить. Моя сила укрепления без проблем проникла во всю сущность этой твари, и я, не без гордости, отметила что все прошло донельзя хорошо.

\- Руку убери! - крик Андрея меня ошарашил, стирая с губ улыбку.

Дурой я не была, понимала, что Андрея нужно в этой ситуации слушаться, так как видит он и понимает больше моего. Поэтому быстро, насколько позволяла на это моя реакция, я отстранилась, поравнявшись с Андреем, и еще на всякий случай сделала один шаг назад. И должна признаться - очень вовремя. Плоть стала покрываться сначала чешуей, потом из той же чешуи начала формироваться бронь, напоминающая обычную, металлическую. Тварь стала снова дергаться, издавая странные щелчки и шорохи, заставляя меня невольно поморщиться. Эта картина невольно напомнила мне бой с Двенадцатым Старейшиной и его "прелестную" трансформацию. Мотнув головой, отгоняя от себя эти воспоминания, я отметила как одно из щупалец покрылось кольчатой броней. Я еще немного понаблюдала за телодвижениями, а потом уже отметила, что наш пациент пришел в себя. А стоило мне встретиться с его глазами, в пятикратном количестве, то только в этом уверилась. Мы услышали снова какие-то не то скрипы, не то хрипы, как они мягко перешли в довольно человеческий кашель.

\- Ну ты и навертел здесь, - к моему удивлению, от нового вместилища Эррана я не услышала никакого тембра, который мог бы похитить сердца любителей фильмов ужасов, а вполне приятный, завлекающий баритон. Одно из щупалец и вовсе поскребло голову, показывая нам диапазон удивления таким поворотом судьбы Эррана. - Мне месяц, без сна и еды, с этим разбираться придется. И кстати, насчет еды, а что мне употреблять?

\- Я сделал тебя всеядной энергетической структурой, - я повернула голову в сторону, откуда услышала голос Андрея, чтобы увериться, что мне не почудились пьяные нотки в его голосе. Стоило мне найти его взглядом, как в глаза почти сразу бросилась бутылка виски в его руках, которую он уже допивает. - Так что жрать ты можешь все, с чего, так или иначе, получишь энергию, или же элементы, нужные для строения и восстановления тела. Я в тебя столько нанитов напихал, что сам потом разберешься. Инструкцию по их применению тоже сбросил. Так что... Дарю, - в его смешке отчетливо слышалась усталость. - Все, пошли отсюда нахрен, а то если еще полчаса здесь пробуду, то вы меня никаким образом с места не сдвинете... - стоило Андрею подняться, как он пошатнулся, но два щупальца нашего нового товарища ловко подхватили его под локти. Обретя равновесие, но и при том, не сковывающее в движениях, Андрей с легкостью открыл портал, из которого мы вышагнули прямо в лес. Пришлось порядочно поморгать, и попутно поэкспериментировать со зрением, чтобы резь в глазах от внезапно появившегося света немного прошла.

\- И куда это ты нас перенес? - я осмотрелась, но местности не узнавала.

\- Наружу, - несколько пьяно буркнул Андрей, попытавшись освободиться от помощи Эррана, что ему в итоге хоть с трудом, но удалось, и зашагал в абсолютно непонятную мне сторону. Хотя, мне ведь вся эта местность незнакома, много я там могу знать? Не успела я сделать и шага следом за Севретовым, как его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул в траву, даже и не думая подниматься. Картина маслом.

\- Ну, не развоплотился, и то соль, - Эрран прокомментировал увиденное довольно спокойным тоном. - Значит, сил на поддержание тела хватает.

\- И что, сидеть и ждать, пока он проснется? - в моем голосе не было ни издевки, ни язвительности, лишь усталый вздох. По сути, я была готовая к этому, и всяко приятнее ждать здесь, нежели в темноте этого комплекса.

\- Не думаю. Это там мы были экранированы, а здесь энергия течет свободно. Так что сейчас кто-то придет. Главное, чтобы меня сразу убивать не начали.

\- А ты ляг на землю, чтобы не нависать, - пожимая плечами, посоветовала бывшему искину. - Тогда убивать будут потом.

\- Ну, спасибо, успокоила, - в его сторону я не смотрела, но сразу после отчетливого хмыканья, услышала звук приминаемой травы и легкую вибрацию земли. Чувства были обострены, как никогда. - А я сильно страшный? А то я еще не все понял, что у меня есть в этом теле, и не могу на себя посмотреть со стороны.

\- Необычный. Очень, - лукавить не стала, рассказывая все как вижу. - Если бы я с тобой не общалась, и не знала, что ты адекватное создание, если бы сама не держала в руках то, что является твоим сознанием... Я бы тебя испугалась.

\- Жаль, трансформироваться пока не могу, - повернувшись к Эррану с легкой, ободряющей улыбкой, заметила как прижал к траве свою головогрудь и подмял под себя все щупальца. - Мне Андрей столько форм скинул... И полуформ... Хотелось бы все попробовать.

\- Еще успеешь, - я ухмыльнулась, и несколько расслабленно села рядом с ним, опираясь на его корпус. - Эрран, а вот ты кто вообще? Твоя расовая принадлежность?

\- Акрон. Точнее, меня они сделали. Ты же сама сказала, что я искусственный.

\- Знаешь... Ты куда как натуральнее, чем многие живые существа, - я ободряюще похлопала ладошкой по его металлической коже, и почти сразу стала говорить с серьезной интонацией, чтобы Эрран не подумал что я тут байки травлю, лишь бы его утешить. - В тебе есть нечто, что делает тебя настоящим, и достойным жизни. Так что не переживай. Думаю, когда первый шок от твоего вида пройдет, многие пожелают с тобой пообщаться.

\- Я с ним и сейчас бы пообщался, - слух чуть ли не сразу уловил чужой в нашей компашке голос, и я тут же повернулась, отметив как из портала выходят Олег и Мрис. Последний и вовсе улыбался, подходя к Эррану держа руку, открытой ладонью вверх. - Здравствуй, Эрран. Я рад, что ты обрел физическое тело.

\- И тебе не хворать, - не без удивления уловила от нашего недавнего пациента нотки смущения, и тот осторожно вытащил из-под себя одинокое щупальце, по мере возможностей своего тела отвечая на рукопожатие. - Меня не испугаются?

\- С нами? Да еще в деревне ягов? - с улыбкой посмотрела на Олега, уловив в его голове и ауре какое-то снисходительное веселье. Правда, как подошел к Андрею, веселье чуть поутихло, но Олег без тягостных вздохов или любого другого способа выразить неохоту, ловко подхватил его на руки, поворачиваясь к нам. - Хотя, я бы тебе не советовал первое время за ее периметр выходить. Но, среди нас, думаю, истеричек нет. Все, пошли отсюда. Думаю, день выдался нелегким, и отдохнуть надо не только вам, но и ему, - Олег кивком головы указал на Эррана, и я только и могла, что улыбнуться его проницательности.

\- Да, я бы сейчас не отказалась от мягкой и уютной кроватки... - устало расправила плечи, не понимая своего состояния. Ведь мне-то, по сути, и не от чего устать было. Моей работы в этом всем было как кот наплакал, а вот усталость накатывала. Не такая, как у Андрея, естественно, но о кроватке я не соврала. - Только сперва поесть бы...

\- Будет. Все будет, - портал нам создал Мрис, да и еще ко всему растянул его так, чтобы в него вместился и Эрран. Поэтому, портал вышел довольно большим, со сравнении с другими, которые я видела. Мы все послушно шагнули в него, и повернувшись, я успела только отметить, что Мрис шел последним, как нога моя уже ступила на земли деревни ягов.

Стоило мне оказаться в более-менее знакомом месте, как я почти сразу отбилась от группы. Мне было абсолютно не интересно, куда поселят Эррана, или что сделают с Андреем. Для того, чтобы подобным поинтересоваться, нужно было бы подумать, а моя голова сейчас была волшебно пуста. Похоже, я устала больше, чем отдавала себе в этом отчет. Или же просто на место адреналина подскочил норадреналин? Было не ясно. Так же как было не ясно, куда мне надо идти. Я вроде хотела в кровать? Хмм, да и вот тут, возле этого керра, думаю, можно присесть. Вот присяду на секундочку, отдохну, и пойду к себе. Стоило мне прикрыть глаза, как я почувствовала, что меня подхватили на руки. Проверять кто это был, не было ни сил, ни желания. Тем более что чужие руки, несущее меня куда-то, это было последнее, что я запомнила.


	110. Часть 107

\- Франкенштейн, ты чего? - я стояла на пустой автостраде, по которой мы мчались, когда меня выдернуло из родного мира и с недоумением смотрела на любимого, что скалился мне, как врагу. Никого, кроме него, не было, как бы я ни пыталась оглядываться. Только мы, пустая дорога и палящее солнце над головами. - Не рад меня видеть, что ли? - с нервным смешком бросила это, но к моему удивлению, мне кивнули.

\- А чего мне радоваться-то? - пренебрежительный тон резанул по сердцу, в горле собрался ком. - Я уж было обрадовался, что тебя черти забрали куда подальше. Ты только мешаешься, баламутишь мое озеро. А это моя личная привилегия.

\- Охуел? - в моем голосе прорезалась злость, защитный механизм перед слезами.

\- Нет, девочка, это ты охуела, - он сделал два шага, вальяжно, а его выражение лица вызывало у меня желание сделать такие же два шага, только назад, чтобы сохранить между нами расстояние. _Безопасное_ расстояние. - Ты была мне нужна только для нескольких целей. Продолжить мой род, да Мастера вылечить. Но ты, похоже, не понимаешь намеков, что тебе уже стоит проваливать? - выражение его лица так и кричало о том, что если я не послушаюсь, то он мне поможет в этом нехитром деле. И мне повезет, если это будет безобидный пинок под зад. Я только сильнее сжала кулак, глядя на него с такой же злостью.

\- Тебя домашние заклюют. Вот погоди у меня, увидишь, вернусь домой и...

\- Домой? У тебя нет дома, это _мой_ особняк, - Франкенштейн был до бесячего спокоен. Прищурив глаза, посмотрела на него со злобой. - Ничто в этом доме не принадлежит тебе. Так что как войдешь, так и выйдешь.

\- И ты действительно не желаешь меня больше видеть? - в моем голосе скользнула ирония, за которой я пыталась спрятать грусть. Он ведь был прав...

\- Ну-ну, зачем сразу так категорично? - он приблизился ко мне молниеносно, поймав за подборок. - Можем парочку раз и встретиться секса ради, по сути, только для этого дела и может годиться потаскуха, вроде тебя. Но только в отеле, нечего всяким шлюхам расхаживать по дому, в котором есть Мастер.

С брезгливостью на лице я отшатнулась от него. Это было невероятно больно, ком в горле рос, грозясь перейти в рыдания, я сдерживалась как могла. Но, видимо, не преуспела в этом, Франкенштейн с минуту вглядывался в мои глаза, а потом издевательски рассмеялся, с наслаждением, запрокинув голову. Я чувствовала в нем сумасшествие, но вовсе не такое, как бывает от Копья. Растерявшись, отступила на два шага назад, неверяще кидая взгляды в сторону любимого. И продолжала отступать, все так же всматриваясь в подрагивающие от смеха плечи. Уходить, повернувшись к нему спиной, не было сил. Да и храбрости, кто его знает, не решит он меня убить, чтоб наверняка? Я отступала от него, пока моя не наткнулась на что-то мягкое.

Повернувшись себе за спину, отметила, что чуть не наступила на черного щенка, что дрожал от страха и жалобно на меня смотрел. Это был довольно большой песик, где-то мне до колена, но было видно, что еще щенок. Мордочка была маленькая, я могла поспорить на что угодно что и зубки тоже - их он не обнажал, так что приходилось догадываться. Не обращая больше внимания на смеющегося Франкенштейна, я упала на колени перед животным и крепко его к себе прижала, словно пытаясь поддержать и поделиться своей болью. Просто стояла на коленях на автостраде и обнимала щенка, у которого мех был мягенький-премягенький.

Слезы катились со щек, утопая в мехе. Я чувствовала себя до невозможности беззащитной, одинокой, абсолютно никому не нужной в этом мире. Так же как этот щенок. Ну если подумать логично, ну что может собака делать на автостраде? Наверняка кто-то выгнал из автомобиля. Оставил, бросил. Так же как этот... Этот... Черт, даже злясь, я не могу как следует обозвать и послать по всем известному адресу Франкенштейна! Ну как так можно поступать с частичкой своей души?! Грудь всколыхнулась новым всхлипом, я сильнее прижала к себе животное, просто завывая на высоких нотах. Стоило мне правда остановиться, чтобы набрать воздух в легкие, как я _ничего_ не услышала. Не было больше издевательского смеха, не было никаких звуков со стороны щенка... Захотелось оглянуться, осмотреться, но вокруг меня сгущалась темнота, а я была в каком-то помещении. Что происходит?

Посмотрев на свои руки, увидела как то, что еще минуту назад щенком - расплылось нелепым пятном. Погрузив руку в эту жижу я поняла, что это чернила. Самые обычные, черные, интенсивно пахнущие чем-то искусственным, чернила. С клочками черной шерсти. _Лялечка моя, Оляша, не плачь..._ Темнота стала сгущаться, но я не делала попыток сбежать, я полностью замерла. Отовсюду раздавался голос моей, уже усопшей, бабушки. Да только обращалась она не ко мне, а к другой моей версии, эдак одиннадцатилетней. Тупо уставилась перед собой, зная, что услышу дальше, но ожидая, пока это не прозвучит. Но темнота не давала мне расслабиться. Она пожирала, душила, стены, казалось бы, сдвигались в кучку, норовя меня раздавить. Пускай я и не страдала клаустрофобией, но стало страшно, очень страшно. До той степени, что я почувствовала, как в животе сворачивается узел, как к горлу подходит тошнота. Или это, может, вовсе не от страха? Я ведь те слова бабушки запомнила на всю жизнь...

_Запомни, когда снится тебе черная собака - это значит, что сон фальшивый. Что не сбудется._ А потом следовали слова о том, что бояться мне нечего. Пускай, я могла принять, что сон этот - фальшивый. Но почему мне, в таком случае, так плохо? Темнота обволакивала меня, проникала в саму суть, я хотела кричать, молить о том, чтобы меня от подобного избавили, но все, на что я годилась - стоны. Стоны боли, которые я слышала сквозь дрему. Ухватившись за ниточку реальности, я дернула ее на себя, желая проснуться, но по мозгам долбалнуло болью более интенсивной, чем во сне. Я хотела вернуться в прежнее состояние, сбежать в царство Морфея, что угодно, лишь бы не мучиться, но у меня не получилось. Теперь я отчетливо чувствовала, что лежу на кровати, и чувствовала что возле меня есть кто-то еще. Слышала сквозь до безобразия противный писк, который случается, когда ухо закладывает. Будь у меня силы - зажала бы их руками, но я не могла даже пальцем пошевелить пока что.

\- Давай, Оленька, еще... - я почувствовала, как поднялись веки, но вокруг был полумрак. Едва-едва в нем угадывались два силуэта. Что-то мне подсказывает, что они не сидят в темноте, а это просто мое зрение мне изменяет. Чтоб его, скорее всего, последствия того, что я из кромешной темноты этой станции резко вышла на залитую солнцем природу. Пока я мысленно корила себя за недальновидность, один из силуэтов поддерживал меня под спину, а другой что-то тыкал к моим губам. Скорее всего, посудина какая-то. Хмм, судя по запаху - это какой-то бульон. Ощущение собственного тела постепенно возвращалось ко мне, но меня это не радовало. Все болело так, словно по мне пару раз проехались бульдозером. Еще и желудок взбунтовался от одного воспоминания того, что существует что-то такое, как еда. Не хотелось абсолютно ничего, хотелось только того, чтобы меня оставили в покое. - Ну, давай, еще глоточек... Пожалуйста...

\- Отстань, - осознание того, что я абсолютно беспомощна в этом состоянии, вызывало гнев и грусть. Еще и возятся со мной хуже, чем с младенцем. Соблюдать какие-бы то ни было нормы приличия я не стала, а потому капризно захныкала, желая хоть как-то отогнать от себя заботливые и безликие, для меня, силуэты. Отвернула голову от чашки насколько хватало сил. - Дай мне спокойно сдохнуть...

\- Да поздно уже о таком мечтать, - слух уловил чужой тихий смешок. Хотелось возмутиться от подобного отношения ко мне, но в этом тихом, приятном, смутно знакомом голосе угадывалось беспокойство, и я запихнула это желание куда поглубже. Тем более, что сил не было, совсем, даже на самое тихое возмущение. Но даже несмотря на то, что мне явно хотели помочь, и заботились о состоянии, которое иначе, как хреновым не назовешь, сил сделать глоток не было. Я честно попыталась, но это вылилось только в то, что меня чуть ли не стошнило прямо в эту чашку. Кто-то подставил мне миску к подбородку и все, что я взяла в рот из чашки, вылилось туда. Ну, благо хоть не на кровать. - Оль... - глухой стук чашки заставил меня снова тихо застонать. В ушах снова появился не то писк, не то свист, и я едва слышала, что мне пытаются сказать. - Если ты не начнешь восстанавливаться, то придется тебя перевести на внутривенное питание. Ты этого хочешь?

\- Я спать хочу, - вместе с тихим выдохом сказала я, почти сразу чувствуя как непослушные губы осторожно вытирают салфеткой. Хотелось заскулить, простонать, закатить скандал, да что угодно, но сил хватило только осторожный вдох. - Оставьте меня.

\- Слушай, может действительно на внутривенку ее? - второй силуэт тихо пробормотал чуть ли не сразу у меня над головой. Правда, теперь пришло узнавание, это был Богдан. Скривилась, безуспешно пытаясь поднять тяжелые веки. - Я не врач, конечно, но как по мне, проблема тут не в физическом истощении.

\- Вот кто бы мне здесь еще лекции читал, - первый силуэт отозвался слегка раздраженно, и теперь мозги без усилия с моей стороны подсказали, что это Лев Робертович. - Было бы физическое, я бы ее в пять минут на ноги поднял.

\- Лев... Ты?.. - говорить без стонов было невозможно, я чувствовала себя так, словно все кости были не то что сломаны - перемолоты. Боль шла почти от каждого нервного окончания, слабость тоже не желала меня покидать. - Что со мной?

\- Пизды вам двоим дать надо, вот что с вами, - злость явно чувствовалась в голосе Льва и я с трудом, но заставила себя открыть глаза, чтобы на него посмотреть. Это что же он, имеет ввиду меня и мою личную шизу? Или я что-то не понимаю? - Не, ну я понимаю этого придурка. Выложился, потому что иначе не умеет, - он слегка вскинул глаза, а потом посмотрел влево. Непонимающе нахмурилась, и хотела перебить, переспросить, но мозг, словно желая меня уберечь от лишних действий, подкинул картинку Севретова. Хмм, если он сейчас действительно имеет в виду Андрея, то это имеет больше смысла. - Но ему-то что? Скорее мир перевернется, чем он сдохнет. Но вот ты...

\- Что я?.. - сморщившись, я почувствовала как в желудке снова что-то словно переворачивается. Желая избежать этого ощущения, попыталась повернуться на бок. Тело все еще чувствовалось невероятно слабым, но была надежда что такое безобидное действие у меня получится. С чего мне вдруг так плохо, где моя регенерация?

\- Вэр сказал, что вы работали на уровне творцов. Оба, - что ж, в интонации Льва Робертовича теперь скользила не только злость. Мне сейчас начнут читать морали? Тело, передвинувшись на бок совсем чуть-чуть вдруг отказало, и я упала на кровать как кукла, так и не выполнив задуманного. Удалось только повернуть голову в сторону говорившего, причем, поморщившись, как после килограмма лимонов. - Вот только Андрей подпитался вначале, а ты выложилась. И твоей энергии, чтобы резерв восстановить, нет. Так что, твое тело, к тому же еще и физическое, начало поедать само себя, используя жизненные силы, чтобы восстановить энергетические контуры.

\- Ох, девочка... - повернула голову в сторону Богдана, и заметила, как тот опустился на колени рядом с кроватью, видимо, чтобы наши глаза были на одном уровне. Но мои мысли поплыли немного в другом направлении. Неужели так себя и чувствовал Рейзел, когда силы подтачивали его организм? Стальные яйца у него, или запущенный случай мазохизма? Он ведь кровью истекал, значит, был в состоянии еще худшем, чем то, в котором я сейчас. - Если бы я знал, что именно вы сделать собираетесь, я бы тебя не порталом к Андрею отправлял, а закрыл бы в своем керре, вбивая в голову основы перераспределения энергии.

\- Если бы, хоть кто-то знал, что этот кусок... простите... что этот чудак на букву "м" сделать задумал... Так нет же. Мышка, млять, норушка. Хоть в капсулу стазисную теперь тебя клади, чтобы восстановить жизненные процессы, - я посмотрела в потолок, слыша, о чем говорит Лев, и понимая, но как-то... Отвечать не было ни сил, ни желания. Еще и приходилось спешно отгонять от себя представления того, как плохо могло стать Кадису, не развали я канон. Эти мысли и представления были слишком жуткими. Пожалуй, такой боли я даже не могла себе представить.

\- Слушай, а может ее на Шаррмаш? - я отстраненно отметила, что обо мне стали говорить в третьем лице прямо при мне же. Они что, не видят, что я не сплю? Хотя, погодите... Черт, даже не заметила, когда закрыла глаза. Но открывать я уже не стремилась. Может, смогу уснуть, раз глаза не хотят открываться? - Хотя Вэрриан ничего такого не говорил...

\- Скажет. Если мы ее туда потащим. На истощенный энергетически организм еще и удар энергии несовместимой с этим телом... - Ох, это да, не лучшее решение, ребята. Но вот озвучить свои мысли не было охоты. - Покалечит ее, притом так, что лучше сразу убить.

\- Нельзя меня убивать, я хорошая, - Сон подкрадывался ко мне, что воодушевляло, забирая с собой боль. Потому я пробормотала, уверенная, что меня услышат в этой тишине. Я повела головой, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке и чуть ли не зарываясь в нее лицом.

\- Тебя не убивать надо, а на опыты сдавать, - от знакомого голоса я широко распахнула глаза, словно на одних инстинктах. Вокруг не было ни комнаты, ни кровати, ни мужчин, а только до слез родное пространство. Только вот, похоже, порадоваться всласть мне не позволят, так как Лакрицияр, что стоял напротив парящей меня, выглядел разозленным, если уж говорить на чистоту. - Лишиться той части энергии, которую ты взяла с собой в чужой мир, еще и жизнью поделиться? Ты у Рейзела научилась?

\- Папа, я тебя тоже очень люблю, - без притворства улыбнулась ему, зная, как счастливо сейчас выглядит мое лицо.

Родные стены, действительно, лечат, пусть здесь тех же стен нету! Я чуть ли не буквально чувствовала, как энергия очень тонкой струйкой втекает в меня. Энергия проникала в меня от удовольствия созерцать знакомые звезды, от звука мягкого перезвяка звезд, от ощущения легкого холода. Вот оставьте меня здесь на денек и я буду как огурчик! Только вот отец не разделял моего счастья и удовольствия. Его тяжелый вздох сквозь зубы был довольно красноречивым, еще и злобой окатило меня, как волной в море. Поежилась, отступая на шаг, наивно надеясь что на расстоянии эта злоба не будет так чувствоваться. Батя, ну не мог бы сначала дать мне восстановиться, а нагнетать на меня будем потом?

\- У тебя что, во время переноса атрофировался инстинкт самосохранения? - упс, похоже, мои умения чувствовать малость притупились. Судя по тому, как он произнес это напополам с рычанием, он не просто зол, а в тихой, и насильно сдерживаемой ярости.

\- Ну почему сразу атрофировался? - вздохнула, понимая, что придется приложить усилия, чтобы пригладить его шерстку. Если повезет - избежим скандалов. - Просто я не могла поступить иначе. Если бы я не позволила этому человеку, к которому ты меня послал, воспользоваться своими силами, все то, что он делал, пошло бы насмарку.

\- Сядь! - отец громко рявкнул и мое тело сразу подчинилось, садясь на кресло, которого тут раньше явно не стояло. Лакрицияр подошел ко мне, нависая надо мной, и тем самым лишая меня возможности как-либо отстраниться или отвернуться. - Ты понимаешь, что у тебя нет столько сил, чтобы помогать новорожденному богу! Ты едва не сгорела, отдавая ему себя!

\- А ты видел когда-нибудь хирурга, который сделав половину операции, бросает инструменты и, говоря, что устал, уходит от стола? Ты сам бы так поступил? - как всегда это было в таких моментах, мне было боязно наблюдать за гневом отца, но донести до него свои мысли я считала за дело чуть ли не первой важности. У меня же ведь действительно выхода другого не было, так что нужно набраться храбрости и поспорить.

\- Ты могла умереть, - в его голосе уже не было такой неприкрытой злобы, но по тому, как он покачал головой, я поняла, что соглашаться со мной он и не собирается. - У этого твоего "пациента" есть много тех, кто мог бы пожертвовать энергию!

\- Я не об Андрее говорю, - проворчала недовольно, но отец словно и не собирался меня услышать.

\- Ты что, думаешь, что я снова пошел бы с тобой на эту сделку? "Ой, умерла Оленька во время своего эксперимента!.. Не беда, сейчас воскрешу, и время поверну вспять! И вообще, все что хочешь, сделаю!" - нахмурилась, наблюдая подобное поведение. Не часто отец позволял себе ерничать, такое немного сбивало меня с толку. - Так нет! Не бывать этому! И не потому что не хочу, а потому что я и так сейчас хожу по лезвию бритвы с твоим поведением!

\- Ну не было у этого существа никого, кроме нас, - вздохнув, я опустила взгляд на свои колени. Ведь не дура же, понимаю, отцу тоже не сладко, но... Но ведь не может он так полностью игнорировать то, что я пытаюсь до него донести! Я ж ведь даже и подумать не могла, что при разделе своей силы с Андреем, при создании Эррана, меня так сильно подкосит. Это не была привычная ситуация, это факт, но я не чувствовала тогда усталости. Не было никаких звоночков к тому, что может произойти. Только сейчас, будучи здесь, в Забвении и чувствуя родную энергию я понимала, что перестаралась. Но и оставить Эррана было для меня чем-то немыслимым. Я даже представлять не хотела как бы по нему могла ударить хоть минутка промедления. Как бы он себя чувствовал в ущербном, полусобранном состоянии. Это было бы простым издевательством. Возможно, если я это объясню Лакрицияру, то он смягчится? - Я как раз только разум этого существа считала. Он во мне был. И что, оставить и уйти? - запнулась на секунду, а потом добавила уже несколько тише. - Да и некуда было уходить. Андрей порталом нас туда доставил. А я порталы пока не умею создавать.

\- А это тебе зачем?! Ради красоты?! - естественно, отец обратил внимание только на мое бормотание, поймав в ладонь мой кулон. Правда, быстро отпустил его из рук, таким движением, будто хотел сорвать его с моей шеи. Было заметно невооруженным взглядом, что он недоволен, но благодаря моим умениям я видела, что это только раздражение, а не та злоба, что могла быть опасна для меня. Он же этой своей злобой обволакивал, не давал дышать, давил на неокрепшие участки души. - Ты хоть пробовала им пользоваться, пока у Андрея находишься? Ольга, скажи мне, почему ты вместо того, чтобы хорошенько подумать, сделала все для того, чтобы оказаться в таком состоянии? Я уже, кажется, говорил тебе, что не надо идти напролом, не надо! - злость начала возвращаться к нему, отец повысил голос, почти сразу потирая лицо ладонями.

\- Да не работает твой кулон! Думаешь, не проверяла? - раздражение стало овладевать и мной. Раздражало, что он считает меня непроходимой дурой, а такое впечатление от его спича и складывалось. Отец отнял руки от лица, словно желал убедиться, что мое раздражение ему не послышалось, а потом нахмурился, смотря мне прямо в глаза. Видимо, решив что-то, он подошел ко мне, опять взяв в руки подвеску, но уже спокойнее, осматривая ее, отчего его глаза слегка мерцали. Не сказав ни слова, он отпустил ее и отошел от меня, так и не прокомментировав это должным образом.

\- А у вас здесь миленько, - я вскинулась, услышав знакомый голос и повернула резко голову в ту сторону, откуда он раздался. Сервированный столик и Вэрриан, сидящий за ним, раньше был скрыт каким-то пологом, я еще чувствовала его остатки. Мужчина вальяжно устроился на стуле, глядя на нас как-то странно... Но заметив, что я смотрю на него, только улыбнулся мне, отсалютовал чашкой и хрустнул печеньем, что держал в другой руке. - Давно я не смотрел телевизор, а тут... Такая мелодрама семейная, что прямо ух! Разве что вместо мексиканских страстей, божественные, - на эти его слова отец сразу растерял запал. Я уже больше не чувствовала от него раздражения, да что там, я вообще человеческих эмоций от него не чувствовала в этот миг. Словно он в одно мгновение превратился в робота, безэмоционального, у которого нет желаний а только приказы. Он повернувшись к Вэрриану, низко ему поклонился, а я только наблюдала за этой трансформацией, хлопая ресницами. Что его так торкнуло?

\- Простите, что не заметил вас. Открытых путей и сияющих звезд вам, Высочайший.

\- Не стоит извинений, Риц, - Вэрриан закинул печенье в рот, сразу запивая его тем напитком, что был в большой чашке. - Я здесь не как судья, а как любопытствующая сторона.

Вот вроде простое высказывание, но меня прошиб холодный пот, когда я сопоставила парочку фактов. Первый - отец тоже вначале не заметил постороннего. Второй - отец с ним уважителен, да так сильно, что подобного его состояния я не видела даже когда к нам приходила Нуэрра. Третий, возникающий из второго: Вэрриан - шишка покруче Нуэрры, а если вспомнить ее мощь, от которой коленки подкашиваются... Весело. Не то, чтобы меня не предупреждали о личности Вэрриана, да и я многое могла вынести из этого подслушанного тогда разговора Вэрриана с Андреем, но... Высочайший. Это не просто Высший, а на пару порядков круче. Но беспокоило меня не только то. Меня даже не беспокоило, а страшил факт того, что от Вэрриана не чувствовалось того, что от Акэли, Мэрролейва или Нуэрры. У меня даже язык не поворачивался назвать это маскировкой своих умений, до того хорошо он это скрывал. А раз так хорошо скрывает, значит - отлично контролирует. И умеет пользоваться так же идеально. К такому действительно не хочется попадать в немилость.

\- Не стоит меня бояться, малышка, - Вэрриан улыбнулся мне, невольно завораживая улыбкой. - Я не причиню тебе вреда, как и твоему отцу. Мне не за что на вас злиться, а значит, и вести себя со мной, как с какой-то страшной тварью, не имеет никакого смысла... Так вот, Риц, - мужчина повернулся к папе, жестом пригласив его к столу. Когда отец повиновался, он чуть ли не сунул ему в руки чашку идентичной той, из которой пил, а потом столик резко оказался возле меня и сидели мы за ним уже в полном составе. - Ты пей, пей, когда еще попробуешь нектар, которым мы утоляем жажду. Так вот, продолжу. Твоя дочь, Риц, права. Андрей - тугодумное существо, которое никогда не спросит у других, что им стоят его выходки. Вот и в этот раз то же самое. Он закрылся с Ольгой в таком месте, которое не пропускает энергию мира. Вот только сам пополнил баланс сил, к тому же использовал энергию, что украл у богов своего мира, а вот о том, что будет с твоей девочкой - даже не подумал. И по большому счету, Ольге ничего не оставалось, как помочь ему, или же убить то создание, что они там возвращали к жизни. И знаешь... Я бы посоветовал тебе не винить дочь. Ей не грозила смерть, разве что истощение. Так что, если бы это была ее вина, то я бы не тащил ее через две вселенных к тебе, чтобы ты помог с восстановлением.

\- Я еще раз прошу прощения за свои эмоции, - отец сказал это покорно, но я почувствовала от него какое-то расслабление. То ли скинул с себя какой-то барьер, не позволяющий считывать эмоции, то ли нарочно продемонстрировал нам эти эмоции... Но склонялась я к первому, если верить своей интуиции. - Извини меня и ты, дочь, - он склонил ко мне голову, на что я только слегка приподняла бровь. - Но впредь, береги себя от подобного. Ты - будущая богиня, и должна понимать, что подобные вольности недопустимы.

\- А Андрею допустимы, да? - сдержать себя от раздражения я не могла. Вот нет, чтобы мне поверить, что выхода другого не было, ему нужно чтобы ему объяснил это кто-то со стороны. Немного задевало, что Лакрицияр был так строг и совсем не считался с тем, что я говорю. - Он же тоже себя истощил...

\- Девочка моя, - Вэр мне улыбнулся и я вздохнула, пытаясь унять эмоции, что грозились вылиться в громкое негодование. - Андрей уже не человек. Не биологическая особь. Он - аккумулятор, который, если опустошить, всегда можно зарядить заново. Ты же - человек, в оболочке которого присутствует божественная энергия. И, когда ты ее лишаешься, то следом используешь и свои собственные жизненные силы. Считай, что в той станции ты подарила Андрею десять лет своей жизни. Нет, я ему намекну на это, и тебя восстановят физически... Но силы твоего организма и возможности его регенерации еще слишком малы, чтобы выкладываться так полно, - такая информация что-то встряхнула в моем разуме. Злость и раздражения сняло как рукой, а я виновато потупила взгляд. Ведь действительно, сравнила маленького котенка, каковым я была в божественном плане, с хищным сервалом.

\- Я не рассчитала. Честно. Я пока еще не знаю всех своих возможностей и способностей, вот мне и показалось, что справлюсь...

\- Ну, в чем-то ты права, - внимательно посмотрела на высочайшего, что хмыкнул и отпил из чашки. Видимо, ожидала подвоха на подсознательном уровне. А вот Лакрицияр полностью расслабился, испивая тот напиток чуть жмурясь от удовольствия. Хмм, а вот мне не налили... - Это можно назвать форс-мажором. Никто не думал, что Андрей сорвется на подобное возрождение, едва получив достаточное количество сил. Но некоторые его мысли настолько беспорядочны, что скрыты от меня. Если бы не этот хаос в его разуме, то я бы смог понять его затею, и пресек бы ее. Во всяком случае, до того, как Андрей утащил твою дочь на станцию.

\- Я вот только одного понять не могу, - я начала говорить расслабленным тоном, понимая, что гроза миновала. Рука потянулась к чашке отца в нарочно натуральном жесте, но Лакрицияр мой маневр раскусил и я только по руке получила, вместо возможности попробовать этот напиток богов.

\- Даже не думай! Рано тебе еще пока это пить, - отец снова прикрикнул, добавив в голос строгости, на что я только плечами пожала. Рано так рано, подумаешь.

\- Так вот, я не могу понять, - я положила руки на колени, чтобы больше не было соблазна, и посмотрела серьезно прямо в глаза Вэрриану. - Почему ты, зная, что творит Андрей, даже намеком не дал понять, что мне можно делать, а что нельзя?

\- Ну я же не пастух у стада овец, - ответ мужчины был легким и непринужденным. - У каждого человека или молодого бога есть свобода воли, свобода выбора: уйти из жизни, или сохранить ее. Какое право я имею, чтобы вмешиваться в жизнь людей?

\- Ах, право не имеешь? - я поджала губы, прищурившись. - Знаешь, сто к одному даю, что в тот мир меня утащил именно ты!

\- Ольга, веди себя достойно перед высочайшим, - отец пытался снова на меня воздействовать, но видимо, понял, что даже строгий тон ему теперь не поможет, когда я попала на след своего "похитителя". Потому что следующие слова он тихо пробормотал в кружку. - Хотя бы при мне...

\- Пустяки. Я действительно приложил силы, чтобы ты там оказалась. Но, ответь мне, девочка, разве я оказался не прав? Разве твоя помощь не нужна на Ваарре? Просто в следующий раз будь осторожна. Риц, восстанови, пожалуйста, баланс сил дочери. Я, конечно, смог ее на время увести к тебе, но это время скоро истечет.

\- Да, Высочайший, - отец отставил кружку на стол, глядя мне в глаза. Вокруг него начался град, и отец, не глядя, поймал одну льдинку, которая напоминала осколок стекла. Молча и сосредоточенно он сложил ладонь как чашу, полоснув себя осколком по краям ладони. - Пей. Это тебе поможет, - я с некоторой опаской посмотрела на гелеобразную белую жидкость, что скапливалась в ладони отца. Но символ моего статуса все еще был на этой ладони, и эти воспоминания меня подтолкнули. Точнее, воспоминания того ощущения. Не теряя ни минуты, я склонилась к ладони Лакрицияра, с облегчением сделав пару глотков. Помогло. Я не чувствовала того огромного прилива сил как тогда, но мне стало лучше. Не хотелось откинуть копыта, а хотелось двигаться дальше. Словно кто-то зашил глубокую рану на моей душе, из которой вытекали все силы. Стоило мне отстраниться, как раны отца затянулись, не оставляя никакого следа.

\- И вот нельзя было сделать это сразу, без нравоучений, - тихо и малость недовольно пробурчала.

\- Смертные... - Вэрриан вздохнул как-то удрученно, и я поджала губы, понимая, что он меня услышал. - Знаешь, собрат по несчастью, у них два состояния. Или они перед тобой ползают и бубнят свои славословия, или же дерзко смотрят в глаза, всем своим видом пытаясь доказать, что мы им ничего не сделаем. И знаешь, что самое страшное? - он подмигнул мне, на что я только вскинула бровь. - То, что они правы как в первом, так и во втором случае. По той простой причине, что дерзких мы ценим, а вот лизоблюдов отторгаем. Так что, цени то, что эта смертная, которую ты к себе приблизил, смотрит на тебя открытым взглядом, не страшась того, что ты бог.

\- Я услышал тебя, Высочайший, - отец степенно кивнул.

\- Главное, чтобы те, кого мы к себе приближаем, с дерзости не срывались на хамство. Этого мы тоже не любим, - Вэрриан кинул на меня взгляд, заставив растеряться. Я ему хамила и не запомнила, или это не на меня намек? Лакрицияр же согласно кивнул, тоже посмотрев на меня, от чего мне стало неловко.

\- И чтобы сильно не наглели, особенно находясь в других мирах. И не приносили за собой всякую мерзость.

\- А твоя дочь что-то подцепила в каком-то из миров? - удивление в голосе Вэрриана было искренним.

\- Ольгой заинтересовался безумный смертный, который занимается увеличением собственной силы за счет массовых убийств и геноцида, более высоких по развитию рас. И этот смертный настолько удачен в своих опытах, что уже встал на одну ступеньку с богами своего мира, научившись ходить мировыми порталами, - в голосе отца снова повеяло раздражением, но это немного поутихло, когда он хлебнул из чашки, предложенной Вэррианом. - И теперь, в качестве подопытной лягушки, он хочет заполучить мою дочь. И остановить его довольно сложно, даже моими силами.

\- Подопытная лягушка... - Вэрриан хмыкнул, а потом рассмеялся. Да так радостно и заразительно, что мне многого стоило, чтобы не засмеяться вместе с ним. Правда, улыбки не сдержала. - После общения с Андреем, после того, как ее обучит гений магических конструктов, после той боевой и медицинской подготовки, которую твоей дочери придется пройти... Боюсь, подобной подопытной лягушкой или мышкой, станет этот глупец. В крайнем случае, я приведу тебе в помощь команду из молодого бога и его гвардии. Андрею все равно надо где-то учиться убивать тех, кто сильнее его. Так почему бы не в твоем мире?

\- А что? Это было бы весьма кстати, - хм, что-то мне улыбочка отца, и его удовлетворение не особо нравятся... А еще больше мне не нравится, как он медленно поворачивается ко мне с этой улыбкой на устах. - А моя дочь проследит, чтобы наш мир по случайности не стал полигоном для этого молодого бога. Я прав?

\- Издеваешься. Ты точно издеваешься... - от понимания, что на мою шею хотят повесить я еле сдержалась от удрученного стона, спрятав лицо в ладони. Но нужно увериться, с чем я и повернулась к Вэрриану. - Я же правильно поняла, что ты хочешь послать Андрея?

\- О, послать я его давно хочу, и как можно дальше, - улыбаясь, Высочайший чуть дернул уголком губ. - Но да, я именно о нем. И да, - он повернулся к отцу. - Можешь не беспокоиться. Этот молодой бог хоть и позволяет себе малость неадекватности, во время боевых операций деловит, собран, и действует очень четко. Так что... - его улыбка стала чуть шире, и мне от нее чуть ли не поплохело. Я словно уже ощущала все убытки на собственной коже. - От силы, ты одного материка лишишься, а не всего мира.

\- Папа... - никакого другого выхода, кроме как просить богов, я не видела, а потому жалобно простонала. - Может не надо, а?.. Может, я сама справлюсь?.. Не, Андрей хороший...

\- Но селить его лучше на другом конце континента, - Вэрриан согласился со мной, хмыкнув. - И не только его, но и всю его команду. В общем, вы подумайте на досуге, нужна ли вам эта головная боль, или справитесь сами.

\- А вот Ольга и решит, - улыбочка отца в этом моменте была особо пакостливой. - Ты ведь клятву о защите мира от этого пройдохи дала, а вот как ты это сделаешь - твой выбор. Но ты подумай... - лицо Лакрицияра стало донельзя серьезным и я только глубоко вздохнула. - Возможно, это совсем не плохая идея.

\- Прости, время на исходе, - Вэрриан протянул ко мне руку, а я поднялась из-за стола. - Пора возвращаться. И да, Риц, ты знаешь, как меня позвать в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств. И сделай подобный медальон призыва дочери. Я-то, в отличие от некоторых, всегда на связи, ибо вселен...

\- А, может быть, вы еще здесь поговорите пару минут, а я в то время, пока вы здесь, пойду, гляну, как там мои? - я вымученно улыбнулась, осторожно делая шажки по направлению, противоположному Вэрриану.

\- Дочь, не позорь меня, - отец раздосадованно вздохнув, чуть ли головой не качая неодобрительно. - Ты здесь только сознанием. Хочешь своего любимого до седин испугать видом своего призрака? Иди уже, - я обиженно выпятила губу, а Лакрицияр в одно мгновение появился возле меня, подталкивая в сторону Высочайшего. Ничего другого, кроме как повиноваться, я сделать не могла. - И постарайся вернуться в этот мир не душой, а вся, полностью. Я верю в то, что больше ты таких ошибок допускать не будешь.

\- Идем, - я кивнула, и Вэрриан ухватил меня за руку. Темнота...

... Которая не исчезла даже когда я открыла глаза, вздрогнув всем телом в постели. Я снова здесь, снова в этом мире. Визит к отцу казался только сном, но я знала, что это не так. Чувствовала последствия, то есть, возобновившуюся силу. Нет, бегать я еще не могла, тело-то было слабо, но теперь я чувствовала, что могу восстановиться, так как были силы к этому. Хотелось перевернуться набок, лечь поудобнее чтобы снова уснуть, но мне не дали.

\- Не дергайся, пожалуйста, - голос раздался слева от меня, и я повернула туда голову, заметив усталое лицо Богдана. Он держал меня за руку, но как-то странно... Посмотрев на свою руку, я только сейчас отметила, что лежу под капельницей.

\- Я себя чувствую гораздо лучше, - улыбнулась Богдану, желая его как-то приободрить, стереть с его лица эту усталость. Разум снова кольнула мысль, что это могло быть только сном, но я отмахнулась - чувствовала в себе божественную силу.

\- Это замечательно. Тогда, может быть, ты не откажешься немного попить? - второй знакомый голос раздался со стороны двери, и я поворачивалась туда уже с легкой ухмылочкой.

\- С радостью, а то в горле пересохло, - я выразила свое согласие, и Лев, а именно он был обладателем этого голоса, поднес к моим губам чашку. На вкус как регенерин, и подозреваю, что именно это он и есть. Интересно, в капельнице тоже его залили? Сделав пару больших глотков как и в Забвении из ладони отца, я облегченно вздохнула - организм больше не бунтовал, меня не тошнило только от одной жидкости.

\- Слава богам... - тихий выдох Льва Робертовича был особо явным в наступившей тишине. - Вытащили.

\- Спасибо вам, - я успела сказать только это, стараясь накрыть их эмоциями благодарности, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Теперь я была уверена, что этот сон будет без сновидений и кошмаров. Я причмокнула слегка губами, удобнее укладываясь в ворохе подушек. Теперь мне нужно только отдыхать и восстанавливаться. А об остальном можно будет подумать потом.


	111. Часть 108

\- Дрыхнешь? А я, вот, пришел тебя навестить, - пробуждение наступило вот с такими вот ласковыми словами. В этот раз не снилось ничего, что я бы запомнила. Поэтому, даже несмотря на резкое пробуждение, я чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. Шторы резко распахнулись, резанув по глазам светом. Лениво прикрывшись от них предплечьем я посмотрела на своего гостя, что стоял у окна. Андрей.

\- Спасибо, - как только сонливость сошла немного, и глаза привыкли к освещению, я мельком взглянула на Андрея, приподнявшись на подушках. Он тоже не выглядел хорошо. Осунувшийся, уставший, явно исхудавший, словно натянули на кости кожу. Видимо, настолько нет сил что даже не может поправить свой внешний вид. - Тебя тоже ударило?

\- А, ерунда, - его немного шатало, и Андрей, подхватив стул, что стоял неподалеку, сел рядом с моей кроватью. - Со мной все точно в порядке будет. А вот то, что тебя так задело... Прости. Вэрриан мне уже вставил. А тебя, я вижу, Лёва решил залечить, - кивком головы указал на штатив с закрепленными двумя пакетами, а следом - на катетер, торчавший из вены. - Ты этим лепилам не давайся, они, гады такие, так и норовят привязать к кровати этим поводком, - Андрей указал на трубку системы, а потом, мельком проехался по мне взглядом. - И вообще, тебе бы на свежий воздух...

\- Андрей, можно просто сказать "извини", - от смешка я сдержалась, но не хмыкнуть не могла. Неловкость у Андрея проявляется довольно интересным образом, однако.

\- Слова... - на его губах появилась виноватая улыбка. - Ладно. Ты права. Извини. Я просто так увлекся работой, что забыл обо всем. Даже канал доступа энергии не открыл.

\- Да я сама виновата. Думала, что здесь мне доступ к силе отца открыт, а оказалось, что так же урезана в своих возможностях, как и ты, пока не взял силу, что дал тебе Эрран. Ничего, если мы не будем выкладываться так же, как и там, то я справлюсь.

\- Я бы тебе посоветовал пользоваться моей силой, если у тебя есть такая возможность, - Севретов вздохнул, а я только склонила голову вбок, слушая его. - Но не знаю, как ты ее примешь. Помнишь, я говорил за канистру с водой?.. Вот то же самое, у тебя теперь. А сможешь ли ты пользоваться ею, даже не знаю.

\- Андрей, - приподнялась на подушках и склонилась к Андрею, поймав его ладонь и сжимая в своей. - Я пока всего лишь человек, хоть меня и готовят в богини. А человек может пользоваться силой богов, если ее ему дают. Любой силой.

\- Вот и хорошо, - мужчина улыбнулся мне, правда, не успела я ответить на эту улыбку, как он вскинул голову. Я проследила за его взглядом, и заметила как в комнату устало заходит, чуть ли не вползая, Лев Робертович. - Что, доходяга, и по тебе мазануло?

\- Да пошел ты, котлетка недожаренная. Сам себя не любишь, так хоть других не подставляй, - отмахнувшись от Андрея, ученый проехался по мне цепким взглядом, но потом, видимо не заметив ничего тревожащего - устало зевнул.

\- О, Лёлик, - Севретов хохотнул и я посмотрела на него, вскинув бровь. - Хочешь, расскажу тебе стих про вот таких вот, - он кивком указал на Льва, что выглядел так, словно это он выкладывался на полную там, на базе где мы складывали Эррана. Даже немного совестно стало, что он в таком состоянии из-за меня. Прогоняя от себя мрачные мысли, я взглянула на Андрея. Что ж, кто как не Севретов может поднять настроение, тем более, что у него чуть ли не на лице написано, что задумал гадость.

\- Давай, - я усмехнулась, склонив голову к плечу, смотря то на Льва, то на Андрея.

\- По асфальту злобно полз

Страшный ухогорлонос.

А за ним, ругаясь матом,

Шел патологоанатом.

Под прикрытием метелок,

Крался страшный гинеколог.

Весь дрожа, как банный лист,

Пробирался окулист.

С мордой жуткой, страшно пьян

Брел хирург - большой смутьян.

Прикрывая тыл плакатом,

Несся буйный психиатр.

Вся помятая с утра

Волочилась медсестра

И ее ночной кошмар -

Кривоногий санитар.

Словно ежик с тьмой иголок

Шел уторченый нарколог.

Явно на руку не чист

Прятал взгляд анестезист.

Матерясь и хохоча,

После праздника врача,

Шла районная больница

Еле ноги волоча! - после того, как Андрей продекламировал этот стишок, словно ребенок перед родней, что уже само по себе вызывало улыбку, он еще и напоследок показал Льву Робертовичу язык. Тихо засмеявшись, я наблюдала за этой двойкой. С ними не соскучишься!

\- Ах, вот так, значит... - явно приняв на себя роль злобного взрослого, Лев погрозил Андрею пальцем. Хотя, каких-то особо негативных эмоций я от него не почувствовала. - Вот тогда с тебя праздник меня любимого.

\- Будет, Лёвонька, все будет, - в голосе Андрея уже не было шалости или издевки, и я, словно желая в этом убедиться, перевела на него взгляд. Он мягко улыбался местному врачу, правда, сейчас выглядел он не лучшим образом, более уставшим, чем еще минуту назад, словно готов упасть с этого кресла и уснуть прямо здесь, на полу. - Дай только на ноги встать, и Ольгу поднять. Вот тогда и погуляем.

\- Лев, - я с намеком посмотрела на ученого, едва заметно косясь взглядом на Андрея. Подозреваю, что скрывать что-либо от него нет смысла, но говорить вот так напрямую, тем более когда с нами в комнате был сам "пациент" было как-то... Не тактично, что ли?

\- Я уже вызвал, - Лев как-то безрадостно и тихо буркнул, словно себе под нос, но когда дверь открылась, и я увидела Олега, стало ясно, кого, куда и зачем он вызвал. - Забирай своего немощного, и тащи его отдыхать.

\- Жаль, что привязывать к кровати нельзя таких вот, - не скрывая своего сожаления, покачал головой Олег, а потом повернулся ко мне, уже с совсем другим выражением лица. - Кстати, выглядишь намного лучше. Поздравляю. Идем уже, горе луковое, - не прилагая никаких усилий, Олег подхватил на руки Андрея, и легкой походкой направился к двери. Правда, перед порогом остановился, посмотрев на меня через плечо, и мне стало малость не по себе от этого взгляда. - Оля, я на тебя надеюсь. Постарайтесь пока не заниматься ничем таким, что могло бы потребовать от вас использование сил. Угробитесь. Оба.

\- Я постараюсь, - кивнула Олегу в ответ, стараясь не показывать некоторой нервозности, и только когда он перестал ощущаться в ближайшем пространстве, взглянула на своего, пока что, личного врача. - Ну, каков вердикт?

\- Ремень для задниц, и навесной замок для комнат. Ну, вот как можно довести себя до полусмерти, вот скажи мне? - Лев бурчал недовольно, а потом тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на меня со смесью неодобрения и снисхождения. Ух, вижу, припоминать нам с Андреем этот номер будут еще не раз и не два. Ну, за что боролись... - Я понимаю, что вы увлеклись, но подобную работу можно было сделать в несколько заходов.

\- Вдохновение, - я виновато улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Уж кто как не другой ученый должен меня понять? - Но я уже получила втык, так что больше подобного не будет. Так что скажешь?

\- По всем признакам, ты очень быстро пошла на поправку. Могу сказать, что это, - Лев указал на штатив, говоря суровым, деловитым тоном. Конкретика это хорошо, - тебе больше не нужно. Если, конечно, ты начнешь самостоятельно принимать пищу.

\- Начну. Я уже сама чувствую, что кушать хочу, - заверила его, действительно подумывая уже о чем-то вкусном и питательном. Хотелось много и всего, а еще возможно десерт, но голода я не чувствовала. Так, хотелки, а не реальная нужда. Что бы они там не залили в ту капельницу, эффект был таким, как того требовалось.

\- Ну, в таком случае, я тебя передам няньке, и буду только следить за твоим восстановлением. Больше в моих услугах ты не нуждаешься, - еще минутку он внимательно на меня смотрел, но потом, словно вырвавшись из задумчивого состояния, потянулся к катетеру. Позволила ему снять его, а потом в привычном жесте согнула руку в локте. По сути, нужды не было в подобном действии, регенерация заживляла это в два счета. Хотя, кто знает, в каком состоянии та самая моя регенерация после всего этого упадка сил... Задумчиво посмотрела на руку, разжав локоть, и заметив, что кровь уже не идет. Ну что ж, пускай и не в полную мощь, но все-таки работает. И то хлеб. Повернулась ко Льву, смотря на то, как он возится с системой и задала пожалуй самый главный вопрос в моей ситуации.

\- А когда вставать можно будет?

\- Сейчас твоя нянька придет, вы и решите, что можно, а что нельзя. И Христом богом молю тебя, девочка, пока не восстановишься, не используй свою силу. Ни божественную, ни магическую. Постарайся действовать как человек. Хотя бы еще пару дней.

\- Ну, пару дней я точно выдержу, - на такое ограничение я, пусть и нехотя, но согласилась. Вот поправлюсь, вот потом можно будет... А сейчас врача надо слушаться, он и так уже порядочно нервов потратил, возвращая меня в нормальное состояние. Я посмотрела как он удаляется из комнаты и окликнула его чуть ли не в последний момент. - И да, - он повернулся ко мне, вскинув бровь. Улыбнулась немного неловко, заметив на его лице дикую усталость. - Спасибо вам с Богданом, что вытащили меня.

\- Знаешь... Это надо не меня, а именно Богдана благодарить. Он первый заметил, что с тобой что-то не так. И меня вызвал. А то, не знаю даже, что бы с тобой было, - его прервал стук в дверь, и Лев немного устало повернулся в сторону стука. - Да, заходите. Мрис, помнишь, что я тебе сказал? Бага?..

\- Мы справимся, - Мрис кивнул, зайдя в комнату, а я слегка нахмурилась, не до конца въезжая в происходящее. Поймала край одеяла, потянув его немного вверх, так, чтобы до шеи прикрыться. Я же тут в кровати лежу голая, а Мрис был для меня чуть ли не чужим человеком. Это еще перед Львом я могла не робеть, потому что понимала, что его, как врача, нагота не сильно-то колышет, а при спаррингах Андрея уже чуть ли не догола раздевалась. А тут считай чуть ли не посторонний. Конечно, меня подкупало то, что все относятся к нему положительно, да и он сам к себе располагает, но все равно, было неудобно. Черт. А ведь еще и Богдан. С ним было, пожалуй, еще сложнее. Вроде как и дружим, а вроде как и следить надо, чтобы это не переросло в горизонтальные отношения. Видимо, что-то такое отразилось на моем лице, или же мои эмоции были для них открыты, и Мрис только улыбнулся мне мягко и успокаивающее.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, Оля, - Лев вышел, стоило только Богдану и Мрису зайти, и последний уверенно закрыл за ним дверь. - Сейчас я навешу на тебя конструкт одежды, и сам его настрою. Так как это энергетическая составляющая, то ни загрязняться, ни мяться этот конструкт не будет. Да и душ принимать ты сможешь прямо в нем. А потом, когда восстановишься, я научу тебя с ним работать, - он подошел ко мне, двумя пальцами прикасаясь к моему лбу. Я почувствовала небольшое напряжение энергии в воздухе, словно подтверждение, что что-то действительно происходит, а потом уже кожей почувствовала дополнительный слой ткани. Легкая, удобная, словно пижама, одежда действительно появилась на мне, и я даже немного приспустила одеяло, чтобы увериться что мои чувства меня не обманывают. - Ну, вот и все.

\- Странно, что моими няньками являются мужчины, - смущение не спешило меня покидать, а я, в свою очередь, не видела смысла в том, чтобы его как-то скрывать.

\- К сожалению, Янара улетела по делам, а Руара занята в храме, - Мрис в ответ только развел руками, а я вскинула бровь, слушая его дальше. - А больше у нас нет женщин, которые хорошо разбираются в энергетических структурах. Так что, твоими няньками будем мы.

\- Тогда не составит ли вам труда, уважаемые няньки, - я слегка ехидно улыбнулась мужчинам, понимая что приглядывать за мной они, скорее всего, не рвались из личных побуждений, и это значило, что можно было немного поиграть на нервах, - сопроводить меня в санитарную комнату. А то очень хочется...

Мужчины, вопреки моим ожиданиям, совсем не смутились подобного, явно подходя к своей задаче с ответственностью. Они оба, поддерживая меня под руки, помогли сесть на краешек кровати, и дали время справиться с внезапно накатившим головокружением. Видимо, долго я валялась, раз такое простое движения мой организм встретил с, пусть и небольшим, но бунтом. Прислушавшись к себе, я с некоторым удивлением задумалась над тем, почему мне захотелось в уборную только сейчас. Помня свой человеческий опыт, до попаданства, во время капельниц в уборную хотелось всегда. Все-таки, это было банальное вливание жидкости в организм, и если жара нет, то как-то эта жидкость должна из организма удаляться. А тут было такое ощущение, будто все мои внутренние органы вдруг перестали работать. Странно, но недомогания по этому поводу я не чувствовала, как и дискомфорта, который мог бы быть вызван тем, что организм пресыщен жидкостью.

\- У нас есть специальные конструкты для подобных проблем. И Лев отлично умеет ими пользоваться, - Мрис шепнул мне это на ухо, заставляя меня замереть, глядя на него с долей опаски.

\- Ты мои мысли читаешь? - приложив усилия, я все-таки поднялась на ноги, смотря в пол и напрягшись в ожидании ответа.

\- Да. Прости, это моя расовая особенность. Для меня нет скрытого в разуме человека. Правда, в личное я стараюсь не лезть, так что твои тайны останутся при тебе.

\- Ну, и на том спасибо, - я кивнула, услышав это. Почему-то весть о том, что это расовая особенность меня успокоила. Может потому что первым, кто ассоциировался у меня с подобным, был Рейзел, который, по сути, мухи не обидит? Меня привели в уборную, даже усадили на унитаз, и я выжидающе на них посмотрела вскинув бровь. Не помогло. Придется донести суть устно. - Можно я здесь сама как бы?..

\- Нельзя, - почти сразу ответил Богдан, перемежая предложения с тяжелым вздохом. - Не дай боги, еще упадешь...

\- Кстати, справить нужду можешь, не снимая с себя конструкт. Это же энергия, - со знанием дела добавил Мрис, а я только посмотрела на эту двойку исподлобья. Все-таки в родном мире, никто, с исправным инстинктом сохранения, так бы со мной не поступал.

\- Ребята, выйдите! - в моем тоне прорезались приказные нотки, и я посмотрела на них соответственно. - Есть же предел у вашей заботы?

\- Ладно. Только не напрягайся, - Мрис согласился со мной, а я издевательски улыбнулась.

\- Да уж постараюсь, - в голосе просачивался яд, но я все-таки вздохнула облегченно, стоило за ними двери закрыться. Уже поднимаясь с унитаза, я задумчиво посмотрела на еще один атрибут ванной комнаты. Большая, белая, блестящая новизной, одним словом - мечта. Ванная. Манила меня своим блеском эта чертовка только так. Налить горячей, на грани с кипятком, воды, как следует прогреть тело, дать всем косточкам, хрящикам и суставам расслабиться, а если еще пены сварганить...

\- Оль, на тебе до сих пор стоит конструкт очистки! - мои грезы прервал голос из комнаты и я только смогла недовольно цыкнуть. Я ж ведь даже еще не решилась, а мои попытки тут же срезали на корню! - Не геройствуй!

\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнула, грустно последний раз вздохнула на ванную. Я к тебе еще вернусь, красотка, - Все, можешь меня тогда отсюда забирать.

\- И вести кормить. А то тебя на просвет уже видно... - на выходе меня перехватил под ручку Богдан, от которого я более отчетливо чувствовала заботу.

Завтрак был легким, но питательным и вкусным. К счастью, обошлось без позорного кормления с ложечки, хотя, если учитывать, что Богдан с Львом ухаживали за мной, когда я была в более худшем состоянии, то подобное не должно смущать. Но для меня такое было немного в новизну. Все-таки, дома со мной так не возились, за подобные предложения я могла бы и покусать. Ну, разве что для Франкенштейна сделала бы скидку. А тут на мои заверения о самостоятельности все чихать хотели. Но я не могла не признать их правоту - в моем состоянии это было пустой бравадой, организм все еще был слаб. Поэтому довольная тем, что отвоевала право самой орудовать вилкой, я позволила себя взять под ручки, как только с завтраком было покончено. Если буду паинькой сейчас, и буду позволять себя выручать, то быстрее поправлюсь. Да и чего душой кривить, было в этом что-то приятное. Я же по сути, тут продолжила отдых, который мы с Франки и задумали. Только вот тут я могла действительно скинуть с себя груз какой-либо ответственности, так как в этой песочнице я далеко не самая сильная. И это вызывало у меня мягкую улыбку. Мои няни вывели меня на улицу, где Мрис расстелил плед недалеко от входа, и усадил меня на него.

\- Ну вот. Хоть воздухом свежим подышишь, - пробормотал Богдан, бегло осмотрев меня, смирно сидящую на покрывале, и видимо, удовлетворившись картиной, которую увидел, перевел взгляд на моего второго няня. - Мрис, я отойду ненадолго. А ты Ольгу сильно не нагружай. Рано ей еще...

\- Рано что? - я заинтересовано навострила уши, хотя единственное что хотелось - это лечь и если не уснуть, то хотя бы удариться в сладкие грезы. Свежий воздух и легкий ветерок насыщал меня не хуже завтрака. Но единственное что я сделала согласно этой задумке - это прикрыла глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу. А еще совсем не так давно я о таком могла даже не мечтать, и от солнышка приходилось прятаться. Приятно, даже учитывая что солнце здесь - другое...

\- Развлекать тебя, - не открывая глаз, услышала тихий смешок Мриса. - Если твой матричный кокон нагружать нельзя, то вот мозги - очень даже можно. Поэтому я хотел бы тебя научить кое-чему. Информацию о том, чему учу, я тебе потом отдельным пакетом скину, но для того, чтобы разобраться в том, что за конструкты у тебя будут в памяти, я тебе о них сейчас и расскажу.

\- О, хорошая идея, - я кивнула в знак согласия, и открыла глаза, прогоняя от себя сонливость. Знания лишними не бывают, знания - сила. А лежать целый день пластом без дела - скучно, да и не удовлетворяет. Я слегка откинулась назад, желая опереться на стену керра, но вместо твердых досок, спина встретилась с чем-то мягким. Скосив взгляд отметила подушки, а слева от меня обнаружился низкий столик со стаканчиком, заманчиво блестящим в лучах дневного света своим содержимым. - Мрис... - я замялась, смотря на мужчину. Смущение вызывало не то, что он каждую минуту что-то создает, чтобы облегчить мне быт. Я смущалась от одной его персоны. Хотелось на автомате назвать его как-то более уважительно, но вместе с тем, я понимала, что такое отношение только бы создало между нами ненужную стену. Потому я пыталась как-то перебороть это в себе. Было не понятно, почему я так странно себя веду в отношении с этим... Нхином. Тем более, что такое поведение мне не свойственно. А нам еще нужно сотрудничать, я уже отовсюду получила звоночки, что Мрис будет моим учителем. Кинув себе в мыслях, я подняла взгляд на мужчину, смело смотря ему прямо в глаза. - Меня тут вот что интересует. Вы скидываете мне конструкты, я с некоторыми даже могу работать, но вот как это действует, даже не понимаю.

\- Хм... А покажи мне, как именно и что ты делаешь, и как их воспринимаешь.

\- Да вот так... - пожала плечами, и своевременно вспомнив, что Мрис читает мысли, просто прикрыла глаза, прокручивая перед глазами всю ту эпопею, которая имела место, когда я прикрепляя к своей ауре пространственный карман.

\- Понял тебя, - на минуту мой собеседник задумался, а потом устроился удобнее, но повернувшись всем корпусом в мою сторону, видимо, чтобы ему было удобно смотреть мне в глаза. - Понимаешь, Андрей не с того начал. Он закидал тебя уже готовыми конструктами. То есть, в твоем виртуальном пространстве сейчас много техники, которую просто надо подключать к себе, как например, тостер в розетку. Но что это за техника, и за что она отвечает - не рассказали, только дали развертки конструктов, и тома с инструкцией по их работе. Но тебе нужен не этот ворох магической техники, тебе нужно понимание, что это такое, и как его применять. Поэтому, давай я начну с самого начала. С нитей силы. Их ты видишь, и как я понимаю, видишь очень хорошо. Разве что не можешь с ними работать на нашем уровне. Вот с этого я и начну. Смотри, - на ладони Мриса появились несколько блестящих жил, чем-то напоминающих не то толстую леску не то тонюсенькую проволоку. - Вот это - начало любого конструкта. Если ты видишь и ощущаешь нити силы, и можешь их ухватить, то, считай, ты уже прошла первую стадию обучения.

\- Но, это же не все, - я мотнула головой, не спеша с ним соглашаться. - Видеть и даже плести что-то из этих нитей - это одно, а плести правильно - другое.

\- А тут еще проще, - Мрис мне улыбнулся, а я только вскинула бровь, смотря то на него, то на нити в его руках. - Конструкт, на самом деле, это простейшие фигуры, которые вписаны друг в друга. Для начала - создаешь сферу ограничения, - он поддел двумя пальцами одну из нитей и уверенным движением придал ей форму круга. Наблюдая за этим я только хмурилась. Когда я работала с этими нитями силы, все время было ощущение, что те норовят то и дело возвращаться в исходную форму. - Создаешь из них некий шарик или куб... А в этой сфере уже создаешь то, что тебе надо. Правда, для этого надо знать хоть основы черчения, чтобы твои творения выходили не просто объемными, но еще и правильными. Но... Можно использовать и простое ментальное веление, с закреплением.

\- Это еще как? - я приподнялась, смотря внимательно Мрису в глаза. Благодаря контракту с Раймондом, некоторые ментальные приемы я освоила. А если еще тут можно будет закреплять моей силой...

\- Понимаешь... - Мрис задумался, смотря не мне в глаза, а себе на ладонь. - У каждого разум работает по-своему. Андрей научился работать как инженер, пройдя специальные чертежные курсы на Земле, а потом и всех, кто рядом с ним, подогнал под свои правила работы. То есть, все, кто работает с конструктами, и кого учил он - работают графически. Но это не обязательно. Можно не чертить, а рисовать. Притом не используя ментальные линейку с карандашом, а визуально представляя себе то, что хочешь создать. Конечно, этим способом не создашь ничего сложного, вроде того же биологического объекта, но простенькие формы - вполне.

\- То есть, по твоим словам, если я представлю не биологический объект, то смогу его создать? - я хмыкнула несколько разочаровано. Все точно не может быть настолько просто.

\- Именно, - не смотря на мой скепсис, спокойно подтвердил Мрис. - Визуализация работает ничуть не хуже инженерии. Я вот тут подумал... Я могу просто прицепить линии силы к твоему ментальному кокону. И, например, тебе достаточно будет подумать, из какого материала будет состоять нужная тебе вещь, и представить ее, а уже конструкт обработки... Я его составлю для тебя... Будет делать то, что нужно тебе. Прости, сейчас объясню, - он слегка виновато улыбнулся мне, на что я только кивнула, мол, продолжай. - Это будет похоже на этакий материальный принтер, прикрепленный к компьютеру с выходом в интернет. То есть, ты просто будешь давать запрос в свой разум, давать визуализацию того, что хочешь "напечатать", и на выходе будешь получать максимально схожий с запросом предмет. Надо только научиться будет давать актуальные запросы.

\- А еда? - пища, так же как лекарства, входила в разряд биологических объектов, а терять такую возможность не хотелось. Но с другой стороны, еду как и некоторые лекарства я бы могла научиться создавать с помощью своего дара. Или просто запастись всем нужным заранее, кармашек читерский-то теперь никто не сможет у меня отобрать... - Ну, хорошо, положу я что-то в пространственный карман. А если создать?

\- Увы, - мужчина развел руками и я только поджала губы. - Я бы тебя, может, и научил, со временем. Ты очень хорошо чувствуешь пространство, но вот твоя энергия... Точнее, энергия того мира, в котором ты живешь, совсем не подходит для того, чтобы с ней работать по тем же принципам. То есть, это мне надо оказаться там, построить систему расчетов конструктов по схеме вашего мира, и только потом уже тебе объяснять, как именно и что действует. Для материальных объектов это не имеет значения, а вот для живых - более тонкий расчет. Тут даже матрица копирования не поможет.

\- А Андрей бы смог? - с интересом зыркнула на Мриса, почти сразу переводя взгляд на фиолетовую травку, которую мы частично заслонили пледом.

\- Более чем. Думаю, что в любом мире, где есть нити силы, а они есть везде, какими бы они ни были по насыщенности, и в какой бы тональности не находились, ему не составит труда начать создавать конструкты минут через пять после прибытия. В этом он уникален, и давно уже превзошел меня.

\- Я? Тебя?.. - я резко повернула голову, слыша знакомый голос. К нам приближался Андрей, поддерживаемый Грайбом. Стоило ему подойти к нам, как он тут же сел, правда, не на плед, а прямо на траву. - Хрена с два.

\- Ну почему же...

\- Да потому! - прежде чем Андрей помотал головой, я успела заметить на его лице досаду, которую он, скорее всего, не особо скрывал. - Ты бы сначала провел ряд опытов, нашел сильные и слабые стороны мира, вычислил бы резонанс и толщину этих самых нитей, а так же их насыщенность, а потом бы создал идеальный набор конструктов, который бы вписался в мир, как еще одна наука, которую мог бы постигнуть каждый. А я бы просто клепал все подряд, по принципу "работает, да и ладно". А что не работает, то бы уже правил.

\- Оба подхода хороши, - Мрис не согласился с ним, но был в отличие от Андрея, более спокойным. - Мой, научный, и твой, экспериментальный.

\- Мое - ебнется через пару тройку дней, а твое будет работать, пока ты цикл не разорвешь.

\- Зато твое плетение можно создать сразу, а мое - спустя десятки лет...

\- "Кукушка хвалит петуха, за то, что хвалит он кукушку"... - Богдан, что как раз подходил к нам, продекламировал это тоном почти таким же, как Андрей недавно рассказывал стишок о Льве и его профессии. Я не удержалась, и ехидно улыбнулась, глядя на Андрея.

\- Слышь ты! - Севретов, не долго думая, вскинулся.

\- Из басни слов не выкинешь. Хотя... Можно петуха заменить на барана. Это тебе больше подходит, - я покачала головой. Что ж, по части троллинга, Богдан в своем мастерстве не далеко ушел от Киры.

\- Сам ты... Баран, - недовольно пробурчал Андрей, но обиды от него я не почувствовала. Хотя, вроде как не скрывает эмоций. - Как там Эрран, кстати?

\- Я его порталом провел на полигон, и затуманил стекло, - на это нашелся с ответом Мрис. - Очень уж неоднозначная форма у вас получилась. Решил, что пугать народ пока не стоит, и что приучать к нему людей и нелюдей надо постепенно. Да он и сам не стремится к общению пока. Все еще проводит диагностику того, что ты ему там накрутил. И матерится.

\- С чего бы?

\- Да с того, что ты ему не тело дал, а какой-то невероятный конструкт, чуть ли не полностью состоящий из нанитов. И Эрран до сих пор не определился, то ли ты перестарался, то ли из него боевого трансформера создавал. Ты зачем ему столько оружейных конструктов напихал?

\- За надом, - смех Андрея прокатился по округе. - Экспериментировал я. Создал из него миникопию живого аллара, притом усиленного щитами, которые на тот момент придумал.

\- Нафига? - я невольно вскинула бровь. Даже Мрис, казалось бы, самый сдержанный из всей тусовки, не выдержал. Хотя в чем-то я его понимала... Нафига было делать из Эррана ходящий космический корабль? Простое тело ему создать было не судьба? Эксперименты можно было ставить потом, не на живом чело... Акроне, кхм.

\- Да вот, - Андрей пожал плечами абсолютно беспечно. - После того, как меня на алларе хряпнули, я решил создать многофункциональный инверсионный щит, с переводом энергии в материю и наоборот. Да там куча у него функций. И одна из них – полная защита существа или объекта, от любой атаки. Я этот щит долго у себя в конструкторской комнате создавал, а вот опробовать его решил на Эрране. Спонтанно. Ну, и заодно, поставил ему уменьшенные копии деструкторов и лазерных орудий, которые бы на переработке энергии со щитов и работали бы.

\- Он сказал, что стукнет тебя, когда увидит, - Мрис серьезно сказал это, смотря на Андрея.

\- О, не играй словами, сэнсэй, - теперь Андрей уже не просто смеялся, а откровенно ржал. - Скорее всего, он ответил, что перегребет, или что-то подобное.

\- А потом еще в колено-локтевую поставит. Он мне это тоже передал.

\- У него лапы большие, не влезут, - Андрей ухмыльнулся, правда, почти сразу же получил подзатыльник от Грайба. - Вот... И эти не дадут... Сами... того этого.

Я хмыкнула и покачала головой, наблюдая как парни беззлобно переругиваются и смеются. Хотелось тяжело вздохнуть от понимания, что я была так близка к своим баранам, но не смогла даже глазком на них глянуть. Но раз меня накачали силами только ради того, чтобы снова сюда вернуть, значит есть у меня тут еще свои дела. Правда, теперь я даже не знала, а так ли это плохо? Тут тоже отпуск что надо, да и атмосфера у здешней компашки отличная, семейная. Если закрыть глаза, и представить вместо окружающих меня мужчин кого-то из своего мира, то можно очень даже приятно обмануться... Но нет. Открыла глаза, глядя с улыбкой как Богдан спорит с Андреем, снова сцепившись языками по пустяку. Пусть я и скучаю за своими, но и команда Андрея хорошая, заслуживает на то чтобы запомнить эти моменты (и даже некоторые завихристые, трехэтажные маты), и потом с теплотой вспоминать, когда вернусь домой, к своим. Одно мне было гарантированно здесь: на Ваарре, пока рядом Андрей и сотоварищи - скучно мне не будет точно.  
  



	112. Часть 109

\- Когда будем нужны - позовешь, - как только все стали расходиться кто куда, а я стала уставать и подавать сигналы, что хочу обратно в керр, Богдан провел меня в мой домик. Я только кивнула на его слова, и тот, поцеловав напоследок мою ладошку, ушел порталом куда-то. Оставшись одна я только вздохнула, осмотревшись, словно впервые сюда попала. В мыслях был сумбур.

Вместо того, чтобы разбираться с тем, что Мрис загрузил мне в мозги, я стала бродить по дому. Почувствуй себя привидением, ха-ха... Я понимала, что мне стоит придерживаться рекомендаций своего лечащего врача, то бишь, Льва Робертовича, но... Камон, разве это понимание меня когда-либо останавливало? Я же даже и Франки в этом плане не всегда слушала. А тут, просто поспать. Но нет, сон не шел, хоть убейте. Я честно пыталась! Тело было полным сил, хотя я чувствовала себя страшно уставшей. Еще и этот сон... Не, нафиг-нафиг, не надо мне такой "радости". Я еще немного побродила по керру, словно пыталась что-то найти. Интересно, что? Портал в свой мир? Замерла от неожиданного предположения. А что, вполне возможно... Отец же меня накачал энергией нашего мира, возможно именно поэтому я себя чувствовала так странно... Черт, если это так, то нужно только сжать зубы и притерпеться к этому ощущению. А еще лучше - отвлечься. Лаборатория, где ты там? Я иду к тебе!

Мда, не фонтан... Прийти я пришла, правда забыла маленькую, вот совсем-совсем крошечную деталь... А именно то, что как бы стыдно ни было это признавать, но от лаборатории тут только одно название. Мне безумно не хватало родного и привычного оборудования. А еще на столе были бумаги, которые я составила. Рабочие планы по воскрешениям, некоторые прогнозы и предположения... Вздохнула, бахнулась в кресло, придвигая к себе ворох листов. Нужно внести серьезные коррективы, если не переписать все заново. Я ведь когда писала это в первый раз то отталкивалась от прошлого опыта воскрешения, а вот при создании Эррана я поняла, что фокусы под названием "заскочу в Забвение и заберу душу" тут не прокатят. Нет, я и раньше понимала что легко не будет, потому что тут нет ничего, даже приблизительно напоминающего Забвения... Но была робкая надежда что смогу стащить нужную душу из окружающего пространства, а тут фигушки! Матрицу, за которые я несла ответственность, приходилось клепать чуть ли не на коленке, вытаскивая информацию из остатков ауры и в некотором роде - остатков души, закрепившихся в теле. Думаю, такой подход будет более удачным.

Как только закончила с этими бумагами, сжигая с помощью своей силы прошлые заметки, взялась за составление новых, а именно: все, касательно будущего оборудования, и мою небольшую шалость касательно метательных игл, которые видела в музее криминологии. Чем-то они мне запали в душу, хотелось усовершенствовать их, и возможно в будущем использовать, раз уж такие пляски в моем мире готовятся. Нет, против Игнотуса с иглами выходить - это смешно. Но против его приспешников, если их чем-то таким интересным зарядить, да начинку сделать с сюрпризом... А еще если учесть, что здешний кузнец, Никита, мастер касательно всего, что как либо относится к металлам и их соединениям, то грехом было бы не использовать подобную возможность. Возможно получиться даже как-то с ним посоветоваться насчет будущего оборудования? То что оно у меня будет, я уже решила. Нужно мне оно и все тут. А как уйду, то его с успехом сможет взять себе Лев, глядишь, побалуется, поэкспериментирует и может сделает какое-то открытие? Конечно мне бы хотелось узнать, какое, его знания во многом превосходят мои, но даже если не получится застать этого, душу будет греть факт, что я оставила такую возможность.

Кончик ручки стал отбивать быстрый ритм по небольшой стопке бумаг. Франкенштейн имел в памяти все чертежи нужных мне инструментов и машин, но откуда мне достать все составные? Конечно же, можно, и даже стоило бы обратиться за помощью к кому-то, кто и умнее меня будет, и кто биологию здешнего мира понимает получше, но дилемма другая - к кому? Мриса отвлекать мне не хотелось, хоть я его уже не так опасалась, Лев тоже был занят, о чем успел Андрею сказать прежде, чем уйти. А сам Андрей... Даже не знаю. Он-то в этом все прекрасно понимал, но вот в его знаниях я не могла разобраться. А уж масштабы оценить я сумела, когда наблюдала за созданием Эррана. У меня просто не было уверенности, что я потом разберусь во всей этой машинерии, если к ней лапку приложит Севретов, а уж тем более, если решит это все улучшить. Не спорю, я бы с интересом повозилась с этим, но на досуге, а не когда надо вот прям ща!

\- Тук-тук, - со стороны двери раздался знакомый голос, от которого я даже не вздрогнула, из-за того, что была в раздумьях, а потом на пороге и вовсе нарисовался Андрей собственной персоной. Я только на него взглянула, но мысленный процесс уже не шел, и я делала вид бурной мыслительной деятельности уже немного более напряженно. - Лёлик, ты так громко думаешь, что я пришел узнать, что тебя так беспокоит.

\- Вот скажи, что ты тут видишь? - плюнув на все, отложила ручку, кивнув на все помещение, а потом снова посмотрев на Андрея. Раз уж на ловца и зверь бежит, то так тому и быть.

\- Ну... - мужчина явно растерялся от моего требовательного тона и почесал затылок, осматриваясь. - Стены?..

\- Отлично. Ставлю пять баллов за сообразительность и зоркость, - не съязвить было выше моих сил, правда привычный троллинг удовлетворения не принес. - А как называется это помещение?

\- Ты его обозвала лабораторией. Но я так и не понял, что именно здесь не так, - я только вскинула бровь, наблюдая за непониманием Андрея и почти отчетливо услышала, как терпение лопнуло, жалобно зазвенев напоследок.

\- Стены, Андрей, стены! Здесь только они и есть! Да еще кушетка! Это не лаборатория, а помещение под нее! Я не конструктор, как ты, и не могу одним велением и плетением создать то, что мне может понадобиться.

\- И?.. - не обращая внимания на мою вспышку гнева, все так же непонимающе протянул он. Я уже хотела разразиться тирадой, но громко вдохнув и выдохнув попыталась взять себя в руки.

\- И, вот. Мне нужно оборудование для классической лаборатории. Хотя бы, - я посмотрела ему в глаза, будучи абсолютно серьезной.

\- Хм... Сейчас. Погоди минутку... - после того, как он задумался, я отметила, что он погрузился в себя серьезно, видимо, с кем-то общаясь ментально. Лишний раз это доказывало буйство энергий разного диапазона вокруг нас. - Сейчас к нам подойдет пара человечков, и мы постараемся решить твои проблемы. Супер нового ничего предложить они не смогут, оборудование по своей конструкции будет старовато, но мы выжмем из него все, что сможем.

\- У меня есть подробные данные, главное - снять их с моего смартвотча, - я указала на часы, понимая, что чертежи Франкенштейна в той ситуации не помогут. Объяснять и описывать все, что было у меня в голове не хотелось, а мой маленький помощник держал в архиве все описания и инструкции касательно оборудования, вплоть до секретной начинки. - Пит невероятно любопытный, и скачивает всю информацию, которая ему доступна.

\- Ну, вот пусть он и поработает, - Андрей коротко кивнул мне, а спустя минуту в лабораторию зашли человек и яг. Ну, зашли-заползли. - Деня, Лешка, давайте, работа по вам. Нужно оборудовать лабораторию по последнему слову техники...

\- Вряд ли земной, - поспешно добавила им. Сомневаюсь что в земной версии мира Андрея был Союз, так что парни с подобной техникой вряд ли сталкивались. Конечно, та Земля могла быть больше развита, чем мир, откуда я родом, но лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

\- Рабочие схемы есть? - деловитым тоном обратился ко мне яг, и я невольно задумалась. Нет, деловитость его мне понравилась, работать с серьезными людьми - это только к лучшему, но черт его знает, с чем они привыкли работать. Вдруг их Андрей уже успел поднатаскать по своим внеземным разработкам?

\- Я не знаю, что вы называете рабочими схемами. Пит, ты можешь высветить подробности?

\- Если мне объяснят, что нужно показать, - Питер согласился со мной.

\- Схема рабочих узлов каждого из блоков, - яг обратил все свое внимание с меня на Пита, но потом посмотрел мне в глаза, не меняя позы. - Девушка, вы не будете против, если мы поработаем с вашим искином напрямую?

\- Эй, я не искин! - Пит возмутился на такое, выдавая из динамика недовольные звуки, а я сдержалась, чтобы никак не показать своей веселости. Вот уж кому не нужна социализация, так ему.

\- С вашим уважаемым другом, - мужчина вежливым тоном исправился, смотря то на меня, то на часы.

\- Лёлик, твоя техника будет работать в отдалении от тебя? - Андрей не преминул случаем и включился в наши переговоры.

\- Да. А что?

\- Оставляй Пита тогда здесь. А мы пойдем бухать, - вскинула на его слова бровь, но шальной улыбки спрятать не сумела. - А ребятки наши с ним, как с техникой, найдут общий язык быстрее, чем через переводчика, который мало разбирается именно в технических аспектах создания нужной ему техники.Тебе же надо, чтобы она работала так же, как ты привыкла, так? А что там внутри накручено будет, уже мелочи. Я прав?

\- Если конечный результат будет идентичным... - покивав головой, я расстегнула ремешок часов, погладив напоследок окантовку дисплея. То, что Пит это почувствует и поймет, я была уверена. Не хотелось, чтобы он случайно засветил какие-то наши секреты. Да и что греха таить - не хотелось его пугать. Все-таки, со времени его одушевления мы еще не расставались ни разу.

\- Вот и пошли отсюда нахрен, - Андрей подождал, пока я сниму часы, а потом бодро потащил меня за собой. Я только довольно улыбнулась, слегка склонив голову в бок. - Надо Эрана представить компании, а ему представить нас.

\- То есть, намечается сабантуй? - хмыкнула, слыша это и позволила ему тащить себя как на буксире.

\- Да. Притом - конкретный. Так что, если здоровье позволяет, а я вижу, что ты неплохо так восстановилась, то я бы хотел тебя видеть среди нас.

\- Только Андрей... - я замялась, но не остановилась и не стала освобождать руку. - Я больше не могу на износ работать. Я - человек. И у меня очень небольшой резерв божественной энергии. И, если ты попытаешься повторить то же самое, что и с Эрраном, то, боюсь, меня кроме истощения ждет еще и наказание.

\- Ох, Лёлик... - он виновато пожал плечами. - Ну переборщил. Ну... Ну дурак я, что сказать. А ты, вообще-то, могла бы меня остановить.

\- Давай сейчас, раз и навсегда, разберемся с этим, - остановилась, и только когда вместе со мной остановился Андрей, я мягко высвободила свою ладонь, серьезно глядя ему в глаза. - Я здесь гостья, понимаешь? А гости должны с хозяевами находить общий язык и прогибаться под них. Я как бы не против, но вот таких глубоких прогибов больше не будет. Несмотря на то, что я тебя уважаю, и понимаю, что мне нужно дышать на тебя через тряпочку, и не требовать лишнего...

\- Лёлик... - Севретов перебил меня и тяжело вздохнул. - Вот через тряпочку - это лишнее. В этом пространстве нет рабов, и пресмыкающихся. Если тебя сюда послали, это не значит, что ты хоть что-то должна. Ты - часть нашей системы до тех пор, пока здесь, с нами. И ты имеешь право просить и требовать все, что пожелаешь. А так же отдавать столько, сколько сама захочешь. А если не захочешь, то... - мужчина пожал плечами, а я ожидала продолжения. Чувствовала от его слов искренность. - По большому счету, я могу тебя больше и не задействовать.

\- Не, твоих людей я найду как возродить, - на такое я только головой покачала. Я уже планы составила, да и не в моих правилах идти на попятную на середине пути к решению проблемы. - Но теперь я не буду идти на поводу твоих приказов.

\- Да я как-то и не приказывал... - недовольно буркнул Андрей, отводя взгляд. - Ты сама взялась. Я даже подумать не мог, что для тебя это за пределом возможностей.

\- Я сама не знаю своих пределов, - повела плечом, правда, от Андрея взгляда не отрывала.

\- Главное, что мы поняли, что он довольно небольшой на данный период времени, а значит, ты быстро истощаешься. Я, как ты и предлагала, попытаюсь тебя подпитать, но уверенности в том, что это возможно, у меня нет. Так что, вполне возможно, что придется импровизировать. И да, Лёлик... - Андрей снова посмотрел на меня, но в этот раз улыбаясь радушно. - Спасибо тебе большое.

\- Ладно. Сочтемся когда-нибудь, - махнула на это рукой, правда, серьезный кивок Севретова отметила. Хмм, будут плюшки какие? Вместо этой темы, я вернулась к более приятной. - Так что там с пьянкой?

\- А вот что, - Андрей скользнул порталом, а я - следом. Мы оказались в том же ангаре, в котором проводились тренировки, правда стеклянный купол в центре стал матовым, а рядом с ним были столы. Охеренно много столов. Так на первый взгляд - где-то на сто человек, а может и на больше. Правда, столы пустовали, а кроме нас двоих не было больше никого.

\- А где все?.. - малость растерялась, наблюдая за всем этим. Видать, буду помогать с подготовкой.

\- Через полчаса начнут стягиваться. А мы пока разработаем меню... - он посмотрел на пустые столы накрытые скатертями.

\- Это будет еда, или синтезированная масса? - раз уж меня пригласили, помочь, то помогу. В первую очередь, избавлю их от идеи пихать в людей эту синтетику. От одного воспоминания я поморщилась, даже не пытаясь скрывать свое решительное "фи". Ну ведь правда, удовольствия от этого ноль!

\- Предлагаешь, чтобы все было натуральным? - активно закивала головой, правда, Андрей этого не заметил, так как задумался. - У меня всего, что есть в загашниках, просто не хватит. Придется реплицировать... Но я постараюсь устроить полноценную репликацию, наполняя ее своей энергией.

\- Ты уже восстановился после выброса? - запоздало вспомнила, что неизвестно, можно ли Андрея лишний раз нагружать. Он ведь тоже выложился, и еще сегодня с утра напоминал жертву концлагеря.

\- Да что со мной станется? - бросил небрежным тоном, хмыкнув. - Эрран подбил под меня Ваарру полностью, так что, теперь я живу этим миром. Питаюсь им. Ну, и остальных смогу подпитывать... Наверное, - после его слов я еще раз осмотрелась и только сейчас заметила вспышку портала. Из него вышли Олег и Родион, подтянув за собой несколько огромных туш животных. От этих туш по всему залу прошел такой соблазнительный аромат жаренного мяса, что рот почти мгновенно заполнился слюной.

\- М-м–м... - втянула этот аромат, чуть ли не облизнувшись, но сдержаться от подобного я сумела. А вот от того чтобы мечтательно зажмуриться не смогла. - Какая прелесть! Можно кусочек?..

\- Вам, леди, все, что пожелаете, - Олег с улыбкой, вскрывая кожу недавно бегавшего животного, отрезал щедрый кусок мяса с лопатки, а потом ловко поставил его на стол вместе с тарелкой. Магия покруче чем в Хогвартсе!

\- А еще бы салатик... - тихо взмуркнула под носом, с воодушевлением садясь за стол и взявшись за столовые приборы.

\- Вот я тебя и пригласил, чтобы ты сама решила, что стоит выставлять.

\- Я?.. - от удивления даже оторвалась от кусочка мяса, а потом задумалась. По сути, на правильную лошадку парни поставили, я довольно неплохо в этом разбираюсь, как-никак, при мне и опыт Франкенштейна, и личные воспоминания того, как виртуозно готовит та же Сейра. Правда, не думаю, что такие изыски подойдут Андрею и сотоварищи. Но лучше переспросить. - Ты с друзьями отмечать будешь, так?

\- Ну? - Севретов непонимающе нахмурился.

\- Тогда сытно и без изысков. Свежие овощи, зелень, и алкоголь. Все, - кивнула сама себе, и с удовольствием вернулась к мясу. - Главное, чтобы было много.

\- Ну, Ольга права. У нас не светская вечеринка, будут одни мужики, а нам что, нам бы сытно и пьяно. Поэтому, Дрюх, не разоряйся. В случае чего, потом добавишь из своих запасов.

\- Ладно, принял, - тот кивнул нам в ответ и кинув конструкт, создал на столе тарелки и соответствующие приборы.

Родион и Олег, приняв установку, оставили на отдельном столе туши животных, а потом снова ушли порталом, чтобы через минуту вернуться с корзинами полными овощей и зелени. С улыбочкой подозвав к себе Олега ловко вытащила из ящика знакомые овощи. Хмыкнула, отметив что овощи уже чистые и положила на свою тарелку помидор и пару листов хрустящего салата. Вот, теперь атас! Ела я неспешно, хоть и была голодная, и заодно наблюдала, как Андрей все это грамотно разложил по столам, после чего поставил на каждый по туше мяса. Очень быстро стол оброс еще и взявшимися из ниоткуда бутылками алкоголя. Видимо, вытащил из своего пространственного кармана. Я только пожала плечами и ехидно улыбнулась. Да здравствует пьянка! И судя по этикеткам - на вполне хорошем уровне. Оглянувшись, с удовлетворением хмыкнула, отмечая что столы уже не пустые. Пара минут и готово, даже у нас в мире с нечеловеческим темпом жизни подобное занимало больше времени. А если еще Регис и Кира сцепятся языками так вообще, если не разнимать, так до вечера можно ждать, пока утихомирятся. Но раз еще не подрались, значит, им по нраву это. От размышлений меня отвлекло нововведения Андрея в окружающее пространство: посередине, между столами, появился фонтан, правда, необычный. Вместо воды он извергал из себя кровь, а на последнем уровне лежали кусочки сырого мяса. Необычное фондю, ничего не скажешь...

\- А это для кого? - не скрывая удивления, кивнула на фонтан. - У нас есть сыроеды?..

\- Для всех, - серьезно ответил он мне. - Это - мясо и кровь марала. Притом - подпитанные моей энергией. Природный иммуномодулятор, притом полноценный. То, что выставил, через три часа будет утилизировано.

\- Ух ты, - слыша подобное я встала, прихватив с собой чистую тарелку и стакан, без сожаления оставила свое мясо, которое только что с удовольствием поглощала. Не то, чтобы я невесть как любила сырое мясо, или что-то в этом роде, но как раз о мясе марала я уже слышала разное. В том числе и то, что мясо и кровь этого животного обладают какой-то силой. Да и Андрей еще сверху от себя добавил немного энергии. Хотелось попробовать. Взяла небольшой кусочек мяса, зачерпнула крови и принялась пробовать и определять свое отношение к этому изыску.

\- Ну, и как? - Андрей подошел, с интересом заглядывая мне в лицо.

\- Не мое, - с легким разочарованием отставила тарелку с мясом и наполовину опорожненный стакан с кровью. Ожидала большего. Правда что-то необычное чувствовалось, но не вкусовыми рецепторами. - Сила твоя чувствуется, то да, но на вкус - не то.

\- А вот так? - Андрей предложил мне бокал, в содержимом которого узнала шампанское, и чувствовала легкий импульс энергии. Что ж, я только за, чтобы немножко поэкспериментировать. Пригубив напиток, я сдержалась от того, чтобы не опорожнить его несколькими большими глотками. Перед глазами появилось воспоминание Лукдонских купален в особняке Рейзела, и бурлящая красным жидкость. Это не было одно и то же ощущение, но очень близко к этому. Вкус тоже был на высоте, словно это было какое-то эксклюзивное шампанское, не обычное, распаляющее в груди тепло так же успешно, как хорошее эспрессо. 

\- Мы еще поработаем с количеством твоей энергии в моем теле, - я как-то растеряно пробормотала в ответ, протягивая бокал обратно. Хотелось идти и развалить Союз по камешку, но к счастью, эффект не длился так долго, как та капелька растворенного Кровавого Камня. Боюсь, мордобоя мне бы не простили, а сдерживать себя мне было, почему-то, тяжелее. Хорошо хоть что Андрей дозировал свою силу, и что провели мы этот небольшой эксперимент сейчас, а не когда появилась бы срочная необходимость, потому что... Какой бы тогда получился эффект я не берусь предсказать. Но точно произошло бы что-то адовое и лютое.

Отмахнувшись, что все в порядке, я отошла от Андрея, возвращаясь к своей тарелке. По пути к столу, отметила, что в зал начал стекаться народ. Я равнодушно прошлась взглядом по незнакомым людям, пытаясь выхватить из толпы кого-то, знакомого мне, будь то Мрис, Лев, эннэшше Андрея или его дети. А лучше всего было бы найти Богдана. Первыми заметила детей Андрея, причем, не Яну и Дрейка, а тройку подростков, где-то пятнадцати лет, у которых чуть ли не на лице было нарисовано желание шалости. Следом заметила Руару и ее партнера. Остальные же с улыбками переговаривались, садясь за стол, и из моей груди вырвался тяжелый вздох, и мясо я уже не ела а так, ковыряла. Скучать без компании на пьянке не хотелось.

Проехалась взглядом по присутствующим, раз уж заняться все-равно было особо нечем. Все приглашенные были в самых различных формах: кто в виде урров, кто в ипостаси яга или яргена, были и просто в человеческих телах. Ради интереса скосила глаза в сторону двойки ягов, что расположились рядом и попыталась понять, истинная ли это форма, или нет, но провалилась с этим. Души каждого ощущались для меня одинаково иномирными, а повадки были, на первый взгляд, соответствующие этим странным нагам. Правда, о ягах я много не знала, не эксперт, так что могла и ошибаться... В итоге я бросила это дело, следя за Андреем сквозь ресницы, молча кушая.

Никто не произносил тосты, никто не пытался расшевелить народ. Все просто зашли и сели за столы, переговариваясь между собой, словно пришли на обычный обед в столовую. Еще раз взглянув на Севретова, не без удивления отметила волнение и напряжение, что исходило от него. Он явно волновался перед явлением Эррана народу. Прищурив глаза, посмотрела на молодого бога, а потом меня осенило, почему он не пытается как-либо расшевелить всех. Он хочет чтобы все расслабились, и чтобы потом не воспринимали Эррана в штыки. Что ж, такой подход был хитрым и правильным, потому, кивнув самой себе, я подхватила еще кусочек мяса и стала неспешно наслаждаться вкусом. Правда, шепотки касательно того, зачем всех позвали, стали появляться то тут, то там, пока слаженно не дошли до Севретова. Он поднялся, как только до него дошла эта волна. Потом, чуть ли не вдвое увеличил свое тело, сменяясь в яга, подполз к фонтану с кровью и щелкнул пальцами. От громкого звука весь хрусталь, в который каждый налил себе любимый напиток, зазвенел в такт. 

\- Друзья мои, - все разговорчики мгновенно утихли, а я предусмотрительно отложила приборы, устроив подбородок на переплетенных ладонях, упираясь локтями в стол по бокам от тарелки. - Я вас собрал здесь не просто так. Я хочу представить вам еще одного разумного, вливающегося в нашу компанию. Его внешность отлична от нашей, так же, как наша отлична от нхина, что является моим учителем. Но иной, инопланетный, не значит - плохой. Так давайте же поздороваемся с еще одним нашим другом! - матовость купола, что был в центре ангара пошла на спад, и в итоге мы могли увидеть в центре Эррана, что лежал, подогнув под себя свои конечности.

\- Я бы не так сделала, - я покачала головой, неудовлетворенно цыкнув. Он же им продемонстрировал Эррана как зверюшку в зоопарке. Мне стало немного обидно, ведь в каком-то роде я с Эрраном была связана после того, как создавали ему тело и душу. Возможно говорить, что связана, это слишком громко, но теплые, дружеские чувства к нему питала. Захотелось пойти и пнуть Андрея.

\- А как? - я услышала слева от себя голос Олега.

\- Эрран не просто иной разумный, - видимо, шампанское было необычное не только потому, что его Андрей накачал своей силой, так как аргументов у меня не было, только одни эмоции, и то более свойственные ребенку. - Он - хороший. Он - наш. А его демонстрируют... Как создание...

\- Знаешь, я не всегда понимаю Андрея. Но я знаю, что он не делает грубых ошибок...

\- Дружище, встань! - Андрей рявкнул так громко, что даже шепот Олега смолк, не говоря уже о тихих переговорах остальных.

Эрран резко подорвался на все свои конечности, словно только ожидал подобной команды, и тут же ощетинился всем доступным ему оружием, которыми его оснастил Андрей, закрылся несколькими щитами... Этот "дружище" так резко стал смертельно опасным, что я невольно отпрянула, с трудом сдерживая Копье, что испугано шипело шепотом тысячи душ. Хоть я и помнила, что Андрей наворотил в теле Эррана больше, чем стоило, но такая вот демонстрация для меня была неожиданной, и страх все равно брал верх, как бы я не вспоминала, какая душа у Эррана была спокойная и сотрудничающая. Остальные, кто явно не был в курсе, отреагировали куда как более бурно, чем я. Некоторые вскочили из-за столов, другие - чуть ли не оружием ощетинились.

\- О, боже... - не иначе, чем чудом я услышала голос Богдана, и обрадовавшись своей находке, осторожно поднялась, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Эррана, словно это могло меня спасти от ощущения опасности, которую он щедро вливал в сердца и разумы присутствующих. Ловко присев на место вскочившего соседа Богдана, что сидел неподалеку, я отметила, что тот сжал свой стакан с напитком так сильно, что тот треснул у него в руке.

\- Да, я тебя слушаю, - Андрей навис над Богданом, издевательски щерясь. - Мы, боги, всегда прислушиваемся к тем, кто к нам обращается.

\- Оно... Живое и разумное? - мужчина спросил у Андрея, поняв, что его слышат и слушают.

\- Бага... - Андрей усмехнулся, а потом и поднялся во весь свой рост. - Это разумное создание ничем не уступает нам, людям и уррам. Эр, - Андрею стоило только рукой махнуть, и стеклянная стена между Эрраном и зрителями исчезла. Живая машина смерти, как наверное его уже тут успели наречь окружающие, подошла к столам. Потом Эрран, ловко орудуя своими щупальцами, протиснулся между столами и стоящими людьми, и дойдя до фонтана, улегся уже там. - Давай, дружище, вливайся в коллектив.

\- Хочу поздороваться со всеми, - я услышала уже знакомый мне баритон, усиленный динамиками, и легко улыбнулась, глядя на Эррана. - Андрей не совсем прав. Я не такой, как вы. Я - иной. У каждого из вас есть душа, а я свою потерял. Да, мы мыслим одинаково, - его щупальце потянулось за мясом, которое тот окунул в крови. - Мы действуем одинаково. Думаем на одной волне... Но вы все - живые, настоящие, а я - набор мыслей и желаний существа, которое давно уже ушло за грань. И я хочу обрести душу. Хотя, Андрей с Ольгой, - одним из щупалец он указал на нас, благо, находились рядом, - решили, что мое сознание и есть душа, а значит, я не набор программ. А еще... - он слегка приподнялся на щупальцах, внимательно осмотрев всех вокруг. - Я хочу влиться в ваше общество. Подружиться. Стать частью коллектива, а не неопознанной особью, которую боятся все... - Эрран опять уселся как прежде, подминая под себя свои конечности. Только одно щупальце было свободным, то самое, на котором было мясо, напитанное кровью, и он неспешно поднес его к ротовому отверстию. И почти сразу после его слов я уловила в его эмофоне одиночество и тоску.

Невольно замерла, смотря на Эррана, пожалуй, идеально круглыми глазами. Я знала, что Эрран довольно необычный чело... Разумный, готовый приспосабливаться к самым разным и необычным ситуациям, но... Я даже и предположить не могла, что он сумеет достичь такого уровня в трансляции эмоций. А то, что это была именно трансляция, я была уверенна. Уж слишком много было в этом оттенков энергии, присущей именно человеку. Попытка подмазаться, или яснее выразить свои чувства? Не меняя выражения лица я стала наблюдать за Эрраном. Подобрав под себя свои конечности, он не возвышался ни над кем, словно инстинктивно показывая свою безопасность. В трянсляцию добавилась еще и скорбная покорность и трепетное ожидание, и я только хлопнула пару раз ресницами. Но дар молчал. Значит, актерское мастерство Эррана просто на высоте. Однако, это понимала похоже, очень небольшая группа, так как какой-то парень из белого отряда вышел вперед, подходя к Эррану и положив ему на панцирь ладонь.

\- Давай я помогу тебе освоиться среди нас, - от этого парня фонило искренним сочувствием. - Я, и моя плеяда.

\- Придурки... - я повернула голову на голос, отметив как из-за стола Андрея поднялся какой-то яг и подполз к Эррану. - Ты не слушай их. Бестолочи. Ты - элита. Так что, с кем тренироваться и кого усиливать, тебе решать. А ты, - яг повернулся к парню, что подошел к Эррану, - осознай, что это не умная машина, и не даун с силовыми навыками, а член нашего клана. Ты бы Андрею, или его эннэшше предложил бы быть с вами в плеяде?

\- Облажался, да?

\- Более чем, - яг согласился с ним, кивнув головой.

\- То есть, этот разумный, хоть и стремный, но на уровне нашего босса? - этот оклик пошел из-за более отдаленных столиков, но кто это крикнул, я отметить не успела.

\- Этот стремный разумный... - Андрей ехидно улыбнулся, хлопнув по боку Эррана. - Поднял меня на уровень смотрителя этого мира. И поднимет еще выше, потому, что ему это выгодно. А стремный... Ну, скажем так, тело ему создавал я. То есть, мирную и вдумчивую душу просто внедрил во вместилище, которое хотел увидеть сам.

\- А теперь, когда ты мной похвастался, я могу измениться? - не скрываясь, громко и отчетливо спросил Эрран.

\- Если уже освоился с морфизмом, то вполне, - Андрей кивнул, а тело Эррана, словно ждало подтверждения, потекло, и вместе с звуковым сопровождением в виде лязгов и скрипов сменилось в нечто поменьше и компактнее. Звуки стали тише, пока не исчезли, а потом перед нами предстал Эрран, но уже в человеческом виде. Правда, плитка, на которой он стоял, прогнулась, чуть ли не пойдя трещинами.

\- Еще раз привет, - Эрран помахал рукой сидящим за столами и я с улыбкой вскинула бровь и отсалютовала ему бокалом.

\- Пошли бухать, - Севретов поймал Эррана за плечи, делая вид, что толкает его к столу, но учитывая, как под ним трещал пол, и как гулко отдавались шаги... Не хотел бы этого Эрран - Андрей бы его не сдвинул ни на дюйм, не смотря на то, что он бог.

\- Явление Христа народу, блин, - шепнула, покачав головой. Андрей маленько переборщил с эффектами, нагоняя на всех шлейф смешанных эмоций. А я сидела, поглощала их, и с трудом сдерживалась от того чтобы не поморщиться... Не мог, что ли, немного более дружелюбно это сделать? Но кто я такая, чтобы ему указывать, как надо?

\- А теперь, после того, как мы узрели нового члена нашего клана, я бы хотел выпить за нашу гостью! - стоило только ему усадить Эррана, Севретов тут же подошел, и помог мне подняться. - Вот эта девушка - моя надежда, что всяк и каждый, кто находится в капсулах, вернется в жизнь!.. - я улыбнулась дружелюбно всем кто на меня смотрел, правда, стоило мне сесть обратно, маска тут же спала, а я слегка поморщилась, взяв в руки свой бокал с вином, впивая залпом.

_Уж не думал, что то ощущение, которое было на светских приемах в молодости, вернется ко мне.._. - в голове услышала вздох Франкенштейна и незаметным кивком, подтвердила. Это было именно то ощущение, и сильно приятным оно не было, несмотря на то, что притворяться мы с Франкенштейном умели на ура. За столом началось шевеление, люди расселись кто куда, а я вспомнила, что сменила своего соседа только тогда, когда накладывать еду мне стал не Олег, а Богдан.

\- Андрею стоит прекращать употреблять алкоголь в таких дозах, - я уловила в голосе наемника нотки неодобрения и посмотрела на него с легким удивлением.

\- Да вроде как еще трезв, - скосила взгляд на Севретова, словно желая в этом увериться.

\- Не, уже в стельку, - малость разочаровано выдохнул Богдан. - Стоит на ногах, бормочет что-то, то да.

\- Я даже не видела, чтобы он пил...

\- Поверь на слово, - я посмотрела на Богдана вскинув бровь и пожала плечами. - Я знаю его слишком долго. Такое представление, что он устроил с Эрраном - в трезвом виде бы не сделал. Ну, а то, что от него спиртом не несет, так на то и модификант.

\- И что, уводить его, и спать укладывать? - я хмыкнула, представляя себе эту картину.

\- Да не стоит. Это его клан, они его знают, как самих себя. Я предлагаю нам, если ты не против, уйти, а не отсиживать все это мероприятие.

\- А что, хорошая идея, - согласно закивала, а потом поспешила дополнить: - не люблю такие сборища, - одно дело - в кругу близких друзей или родных, когда можно и пошалить, и подурачиться, а совсем другое - среди кучи незнакомого народа.

\- Так кто нас держит? - Богдан протянул мне руку, поднимаясь из-за стола. - Думаю, Андрей даже и не вспомнит о том, что ты была рядом.

\- А если вспомнит, то его внимание переключат, - я остро посмотрела в сторону Олега, отметив, что тот смотрит в нашу сторону. А уж в его слухе я не сомневалась - эннэшше у Андрея тоже существа необычные, и возможности у них превосходят человеческие.

\- Тогда, пошли искать место, где тихо и уютно, - Богдан хохотнул, отметив наши переглядывания и создал портал. Я без сомнений последовала за ним, оставляя шум разговоров и смешков за собой. Такой день заслуживает достойное его завершение. И кандидатуру Богдана я считала подходящей для такого дела.


	113. Часть 110

\- Есть предпочтения? - сразу спросил меня Богдан, стоило нам только переместиться порталом за пределы ангара, в котором вовсю шло пиршество. Оказались мы довольно далеко, вокруг была только умиротворяющая и успокаивающая тишина.

\- Помнишь то место, где мы рассвет встречали? - протянула я малость мечтательно, вспоминая красоты здешней природы и полной грудью вдыхая воздух. Здесь было свежо и расслабляюще, хоть бери, и садись прямо тут. - Там красиво было...

\- Знаешь... Может быть я старый романтик, давно поросший мхом и утерянный как древняя реликвия, но я предпочитаю раскрывать перед девушками новые красоты, а не показывать старые. К тому же, место на перекрестке между деревнями, не лучшее место для отдыха, - Богдан хохотнул, разводя руками, а я оглянулась. Действительно, пусть сейчас и было тихо, но спустя недолгое время тут может стать людно. А этого хотелось избежать.

\- Можно, я просто тебе доверюсь, и не буду думать, а? - я слегка пошатнулась, невольно прижавшись к Богдану, и вцепившись в его руку, чтобы позорно не упасть. Все-таки, шампанское, сдобренное силой Андрея и вкуснейшее вино меня немного разморило, а тут было так свежо и приятно... Думать не хотелось от слова "совсем".

\- О, девонька, да ты на ногах не стоишь, - Богдан поймал меня за талию, помогая обрести условное равновесие. - Тогда я тебя точно на уступ не поведу. Не хватало ловить тебя на камнях. А раз уступ отсекается, а в керре сидеть не интересно, то приглашу я тебя, пожалуй, на берег ближайшего озера. Я бы тебя и на Шаррмаш сводил, там красоты невероятные, но пока Лёва меня за галстук держит, убеждая, что рано тебе еще пока. Восстановиться надо.

\- Я выпила чуть больше чем надо. Но думаю, что скоро все выветрится, - я отмахнулась, пытаясь самостоятельно стоять ровно. Я, конечно, малость переборщила, но даже в более пьяном состоянии я вполне способна сама за себя отвечать. Правда, с Богданом я была согласна - нечего искушать судьбу и переться на уступ. Мне-то скорее всего ничего не будет, даже если свалюсь оттуда, чай не простой я человек, но нервы своего провожатого я трепать не хотела. Он итак во многом мне уступает и идет навстречу, и это, бесспорно, подкупало. - И да, берег озера нам подойдет.

\- Да. Думаю, это хороший выход, - Богдан замолчал, пока я смотрела на окружающую нас природу, а когда тишина малость затянулась, поймала взгляд мужчины. - Знаешь, Олюшка, ты прости, что я иногда слишком интимно прикасаюсь, не как к посторонней спутнице, веду такие разговоры... Не подумай, я не испытываю к тебе влечение, и не пытаюсь склонить к адюльтеру. Просто ты чем-то похожа на мою дочку, которой уже вот как пятнадцать лет нет... - снова наступила тишина, и он открыл портал, которым мы молча прошли. Я не хотела его прерывать, давая возможность выговориться, если ему это нужно. Так что тишина продолжалась и когда мы уже были возле озера. - Наверное, я просто все еще не могу принять этого. Сейчас, подожди секундочку, я покрывало расстелю, - я отпустила его руку, давая ему возможность позаботиться о себе. Вздохнув, он все так же молчал, а я не отрывала от него взгляда.

\- Погибла? - в моем голосе скользнули сочувственные нотки, хоть я и пыталась их скрыть. Плохо, контроль понемногу отошел на второй план. Я прикусила губу, но мужчина не дернулся от этого, как обычно бывает с теми, кто не желает получать от других жалость. Он словно и вовсе меня не услышал, только продолжал обустраивать место нашей стоянки. Выставил на покрывало бутылку вина, схожую с теми же, что были на праздновании, поставил тарелку с закусками, и жестом пригласил присесть. И только, когда я подошла ближе, а он занял место на одеяле, рядышком с тем, которое предложил мне, то вздохнул, не смотря мне в глаза.

\- Помнишь, я тебе говорил о том, что у нас с Андреем некоторые недопонимания, из-за которых мы никогда не станем друзьями? - я кивнула, давая ему продолжить. - Я до сих пор, несмотря на то, что принял и осознал причину смерти своей семьи, не простил его. И никогда не прощу. Меня не было рядом, когда они уехали из дома. Не было рядом, когда после аварии их увезли в больницу... Просто потому, что в тот момент, я в приказном порядке потребовался Андрею и, не в этом, в другом мире, выполнял для него работу. Вот так вот, Оленька... - поджав губы, села возле Богдана, сплетая и расплетая свои пальцы, не сводя с них глаз. Ситуация была до обидного понятной, даже бы сказала, повседневной, но я даже не хотела думать, каково ему... За примером далеко ходить не надо - Музака, потеряв Эшлин, и вовсе мир по камушку разнести хотел. А тут - ненависть только к одному человеку. Да, непричастному прямо к гибели дочери, но лишившему Богдана возможности попрощаться. Прикусила губу, смотря на горизонт. Хотелось мне что-то сказать своему собеседнику, но я понимала - слова ему не помогут. И тем более не сгладят ненависти. Я даже не знала, стоит ли ее сглаживать, так как тот факт, что Богдан сейчас здесь и помогает Андрею, говорит о том что мужчина адекватен, даже несмотря на это сильное отрицательное чувство. Как знать, не является ли сейчас эта его ненависть единственным якорем? - Вина? Или с алкоголем закончим? - Богдан нашелся со словами быстрее меня, приподнимая пустой и чистый бокал, словно наглядно его показывая.

\- Определенно. Стоит выпить еще, - я перевела взгляд с бокала на мужчину, и с серьезным выражением лица кивнула. Конечно, ситуация к смешкам не располагает, но могу попытаться хоть немного разрядить обстановку. Тем более, если напоминаю ему дочь. - Жахнем.

\- Ну, значит... жахнем, - шалость частично удалась - Богдан улыбнулся мне, пусть и немного грустно, и открыв бутылку, ловко разлил вино по бокалам. - Кстати, я не спросил, может, ты бы костер хотела развести? Здесь на берегу постоянно валежник собран. Можно сказать, это одно из любимых мест для посещения. Если бы не предельная чистота ягов... То это было бы заметно по кучам мусора. Так что, я определенно рад, что здесь отдых интересен только таким, как мы, - мужчина оглянулся, осматривая пляж вокруг озера, а потом снова повернулся ко мне, держа бокал за ножку. - Ну что, Ольга, за твое выздоровление. Испугала ты нас знатно, что ни говори.

\- Прости. Я сама испугалась... Ладно, за меня, так за меня, - пожала плечами, соглашаясь с Богданом и пригубила вино, оказавшееся полусухим. Я не фанат сухого вина, но именно этот напиток был вкусным, с отчетливым фруктовым послевкусием. И закуска к нему подобрана была грамотно. Я грустно улыбнулась, вспоминая другие случаи, когда я пугала своим состоянием окружающих, а особенно - одного конкретного блондина. Хех, отмечай я каждую поправку состояния таким образом, точно стала бы уже алкоголичкой. И почему-то, мне захотелось объяснить это своему спутнику. - По части пугать других своим состоянием я мастер, вечно куда-то влипну, если не смертельно, то хотя бы чревато.

\- Сильно чревато? - осторожно переспросил меня Богдан. Я внимательно на него взглянула, и отметила только что он не отводит от меня взгляда, словно пытаясь заглянуть в самую душу. Что ж, излишки профессии, пожалуй. Наемник ведь занимается тем, что отбирает у других жизнь, а значит, видеть ту грань, преступление которой сулит смерть, для него особенно важно. И только от него зависит, толкнет ли он кого-то к этой грани, или, наоборот, отведет от нее. Но Богдану я верила, и верила в то, что он скорее отведет меня от этой грани, нежели толкнет.

\- Иногда сильно, - я кивнула, безрадостно вспомнив, каким был Франкенштейн обеспокоенным и взъерошенным после моих прогулок по другим мирам. Наверняка и сейчас места себе не находит... Надеюсь только что дети и Ноблесс его отвлекают от мыслей обо мне и том, где я сейчас. Перевела взгляд на водную гладь, вспоминая и не радуясь этим воспоминаниям. Вынырнуть из этого потока меня заставило тепло, резко разлившееся по желудку, и я с неким удивлением посмотрела на почти пустой бокал, который еще минуту назад был полным, почти сразу поморщившись. Плохая тенденция, так присосаться к алкоголю и не заметить... Но тепло, которое согревало меня изнутри, и приятное послевкусие успешно заткнуло голос разума, и я только махнула на это рукой. - Бывало, из-за необдуманных решений подводила себя к краю. Как на поле битвы так и в быту, умудряясь получать много ранений, болеть...

\- Поделись, - мягким голосом проговорил Богдан, подливая мне вина и пододвинув тарелочку, из которой я подхватила кусочек сыра. - Поверь, этот дряхлый волк, что сидит рядом, еще не растерял разум. Так что, хоть подскажу, если уже не защищу.

\- Ох, такой уж и дряхлый, не говори так, - невольно рассмеялась, глядя на своего визави. Чтобы так его назвать нужно, наверное, быть слепым. - Ты еще ого-го, и поверь, я тут не говорю о теле, - я отсалютовала ему бокалом с вином, сделав глоток, который после соленого и чуть острого сыра, казался слаще. На секунду прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь, а открыв, продолжила. - А насчет "поделиться"... - Я замялась, но не могла не признать. Мне хотелось выговориться. Сбросить груз на кого-то, кто способен понять, тем более в такой обстановке, где так тихо, умиротворенно, где нет лишних ушей... - Поделюсь. Иногда я лажаю по полной, потому что кидаюсь на поставленную задачу, не обдумав все хорошенько. И пусть бы это касалось меня лично. Здоровья, жизни... Хуже когда от моей глупости или несдержанности страдают близкие. А в этот раз дело касается уже не только меня или моей семьи, но и всего мира, - я щедро отпила вина, резко проглотив, словно противное лекарство, прикрывая рот предплечьем. Не хотелось мне признаваться в том, что возможная угроза от визита Игнотуса так по мне ударила. Но теперь, когда я немного отпустила контроль и ослабила свой поводок, это стало очевидно. И злило. Но больше злило только то, что я сама виновата в этом. А что если ему вздумается сейчас, когда меня нет, припереться? Или чуть позже, но когда мы будем на отдыхе, тем более с гостями из другого мира и маленькими детьми на руках? Почему я тогда повела себя _настолько_ безрассудно?! Хотелось тоненько завыть, но я сдержалась, поднимая глаза и смотря куда-то Богдану за спину. - Отец мне совсем недавно сказал, что в наш мир вознамерился прийти один недоброжелатель. По части мощи - сильнее меня будет, по части умений - тоже. Но это еще полбеды. Главная наша проблема в том, что этот подлец не гнушается ничем, и ради достижения своих целей, которыми чаще всего бывают новые объекты для исследований, готов пойти даже на геноцид. Мир, в котором я оказалась однажды по воле случая, он почти уничтожил. Это был не первый мир, который оказался на грани смерти от его рук. И я боюсь повторения этой ситуации в нашем мире.

\- Ох, Оленька... - Богдан тяжело вздохнул, переведя взгляд с меня на озеро, давая мне возможность смотреть на него без смущения и бояться того, что встречусь с ним взглядом. И замолчал. Такая его реакция меня немного... Расстроила. Да, наверно это верное слово. Потому что обычно после такой тишины добрых слов не ждут. А вина меня съедала и без посторонней помощи. Я опустила взгляд, расстроившись, понимая, что наверное, ошиблась с выводами насчет этого мужчины, и для подобного разговора тот не был подходящей кандидатурой... Но к моему удивлению, когда он отозвался, я не услышала в его голосе осуждения. - Постарайся найти о нем как можно больше информации. Чем больше ты знаешь о противнике, тем больше знаешь его слабых мест. Это закон. Вот и начни собирать все, что так или иначе, тебе попадет в руки. Чем дышит, что любит, о чем печется, ну или о ком... Чем больше ты знаешь о противнике, тем больше способов ранить его, или даже убить. Неважно, оружием ты это сделаешь, информацией, влиянием... Просто заставь этого недоброжелателя забыть о тебе, переключиться на проблемы, из-за которых начнет рушиться его жизнь. Поверь, это работает. Главное - найти ту скрепу, выдернув которую - разрушишь его жизнь.

Я удивленно захлопала глазами, слыша это. В голосе Богдана не было даже упрека. Он явно воспринял эту ситуацию, как непоколебимый факт, не затрагивая таких нюансов, как моя вина в происходящем. Своим властным и серьезным голосом он просто решил посоветовать, поделиться опытом, указать мне путь, который я могу не видеть, находясь в состоянии горя или отчаяния. Сейчас, пользуясь тем, что мы не на поле боя, а в расслабленной атмосфере отдыхаем, он решил мне дать советы. Пару раз моргнув, я сосредоточилась на его словах. С удовольствием принимая от него эти советы и готова ими воспользоваться ими по возможности. Богдан тем временем, после небольшой заминки, продолжил:

\- А если не получится, то удиви. Знаешь, недоброжелателями становятся по нескольким причинам. Или ты что-то сделал этому человеку, или же он просто, из-за своих, понятных только ему целей, хочет тебя уничтожить. Поэтому, всегда, на тот крайний случай, когда все тузы сброшены, в рукаве должен остаться джокер. И этот джокер называется - разрыв шаблона поведения. Если берешь напором - сделай вид, что покоряешься. Если брала умом - покажи, что сама по себе дурочка, использовавшая информацию собранную другими. Если била по всем фронтам, не давая вздохнуть - приди с повинной... Чем невозможнее поворот твоего поведения, чем интереснее твое предложение, тем большую растерянность испытает твой недоброжелатель. И, в тот момент, когда он растерянно расслабится, пусть это будет всего лишь миг, вот тогда ты и должна нанести свой сокрушающий удар.

\- Разрыв шаблона, - я повторила это, понимая, что запомню его слова без особых усилий, так как они меня удивили. Я действительно была удивленна тем, что не замечала раньше такого выхода, готовясь к битве с противником, заведомо сильнее меня, и даже не подпускала к себе мысли чтобы ударить исподтишка, в спину, даже не задумавшись о том, что можно перетянуть правила игры на себя, приготовив пару ловушек, или хитрый план. Неужели набралась лишнего благородства от наших аристократов? Нет, здесь другое. Я стала сильнее, в некотором роде, возвысилась над теми, кого раньше считала опасными врагами. Расслабилась я от того, что противники были для меня ожидаемы и я знала если уж не потенциал их, так хоть откуда будет удар. Канон меня малость развратил, и я забыла о том, что можно и схитрить перед заведомо опасным врагом, у которого силенок побольше, чем у меня будет. - Например, действовать мирно, когда пообещала войну. Это могло бы помочь, - посмотрела на кромку воды, уже начиная раздумывать об интригах, которые могу сплести. Но мысли путались, и кроме озвученного, ничего конкретного не придумывалось. - Тяжело будет это провернуть аккурат с этим типажом, но всяко проще войны будет. И придется наступить на горло своей гордости. И гордости Франкенштейна.

\- Гордость, Олюшка, это удел спесивых дураков, - Богдан рассмеялся почти беззвучно, но как по мне, совсем беззлобно. - А человек, который хочет выжить, спасти не только себя и свою семью, о... это хитрая, подлая лиса, которая готова на все, чтобы победить. Знаешь... живет такой зверек на Земле. Мангуст. Он быстрый, очень ловкий, и достаточно живуч... Но вот у этого зверька есть две особенности. Юркость хитрости и хватка. Пока он побеждает, то юлит, как может, нападая не со стороны головы, а с боков, или даже сзади. Когда змея сжала свои кольца, мангуст вцепляется ей в шею, и грызет до тех пор, пока эта гадина не сдохнет. Довольно часто, помятый, покусанный, мангуст выбирается из хватки мертвой змеи, ковыляя к себе в нору. Так что, гордость это не то чувство, о котором надо вспоминать, лежа пузом в грязи, а иногда даже в собственной моче, и осторожно при этом выцеливая противника, которого надо убить одной пулей. Помни это, девочка.

Как в каком-то трансе я смотрела на Богдана. Если представлять себя не кроликом перед удавом, а мангустом перед гадюкой, то действительно становится чуть легче. А вот вторая часть его высказывания... Глаза были на мокром месте. Нет, жалости к нему не было - каждый выбирает себе свою профессию сам. Просто, представляя себе Богдана, лежащего в засаде, я представила себе заодно и другого стрелка, с таким знакомым фиолетовым хвостом. Словно со стороны я услышала свой всхлип, смущенно отвернувшись от Богдана. Потеря контроля была приятна тем, что я могла расслабиться, но и раздражала, особенно тем, что мои слабости обнажались перед собеседником. А я не хотела, чтобы он как-то неправильно меня понял! Я отвернулась, сглатывая ком, что застрял в горле, с намерением объясниться, и желательно, чтобы голос не ломался, чтобы не разреветься в процессе, но к моему удивлению, меня опередили.

\- Не переживай, девонька, - Богдан аккуратно, словно не желая мне навредить, потрепал меня по плечу. - Где наша не пропадала. Сама знать должна, что судьба больнее бьет тех, кто в состоянии выдержать ее удар. Именно это ты должна помнить. А еще то, что у тебя есть те, кого ты можешь позвать на помощь. Вон, Андрей уже как высоко взлетел. Ты не подумай, балбес он великовозрастный, конечно, но если ты позовешь, а он найдет лазейку в твой мир, то зубами прогрызет путь. Вывернется, выкрутится, но придет. Я-то помню, каким он еще недавно понурым ходил, пока ты не появилась. А этот человек никогда не забывает добро.

Ох Богдан-Богдан... Не только Андрей не забывает добра. Я притихла, отпуская свои хвосты. Чтоб его, никогда еще не делала правки кого-то по пьяни, но я и не собираюсь делать что-то грандиозное... Так, слегка сменю его приоритеты, чтобы не зацикливался на мести, чтобы мог жить дальше. Даже особо не стала убирать его боли, так как понимала - с этим он способен справиться самостоятельно, со временем. А вот сменить сменить цель приложения своих усилий - не думаю, что сможет. А такого рода фиксация может и жизнь ему отравить. Зов своего дара касательно Богдана я не слышала, или же, он был слишком тих, чтобы я в своем нынешнем состоянии могла его уловить... Но вот помочь ему, в ответ за то, что он сделал для меня, за ту передышку, за разговор, за советы, за это я просто обязана была его отблагодарить, пусть это и будет втайне от него.

\- Спасибо тебе, - мой голос был тише шепота, потому что только в этом случае была надежда, что не сорвусь в плач. Потому что была уверена, стоит мне только себя отпустить - остановлюсь не скоро. Слишком много накопилось, и слишком уж крепкая у меня получилась плотина. Уже привыкла быть сильной, не показывать слабостей даже перед теми, кого смело могу назвать своей семьей. И не потому что не доверяю, нет. Не хотелось сеять в их сердцах беспокойство и неуверенность в следующем дне. Хотелось дать им уют и спокойную жизнь, всем им. А мои истерики или срывы точно бы этому не способствовали. Я повернула голову к Богдану, только сейчас заметив, что придвинулась к нему ближе, словно подставляясь под ласки. Но стыдно или неловко не было - мы уже друг другу объяснили, что романтики не ищем друг в друге. А раз я напоминаю ему дочь... Что ж, от такого "отца" я отказываться не буду. Потому что ни в этой, ни в прошлой жизни я не получала достаточного отцовского влияния непосредственно от родного отца, а получала те крохи, что могли заменить это, от посторонних и к ним же и льнула. - Вот так выговориться кому-то... Оно всего дорогого стоит.

\- Здесь, среди своих, можно ничего не скрывать, - видимо, Богдан понял мою немую просьбу, и прижал меня к себе крепким, уверенным движением. - Не каждому доверишься, конечно, но вот Андрею с его компанией, сказать все можно. И посоветоваться, и пожаловаться, и помощи попросить... Не откажут. Всегда помогут. А иногда и что-то действенное подскажут.

\- Просто вот, ну понимаешь в чем дело? - я шмыгнула носом, приняв это предложение и закопошилась в объятиях, чтобы устроится как можно более удобно, а потом замерла, приняв положение и удобное мне, и по минимуму напрягающее Богдана. - Меня ж ведь сюда закинули чтобы я помогла. И в моем понимании, я должна быть по максимуму собранная и способная эту помощь оказать, а не быть очередной проблемой и еще ко всему навязываться. А я была просто не готова к подобному путешествию. - я снова всхлипнула, но ком в горле не исчезал, а наоборот, нарастал, голос стал надламываться под влиянием наступающих рыданий. - Называется, поехала отдохнуть после тяжелых родов. Нет, я не спорю, беременность протекала спокойно, но у меня, в то время как носила, крыша чуть ли не протекла. Сам тот факт, что я беременная, вгонял в панику, а тут еще и все вокруг нагнетали, говорили не поддаваться стрессу. Это как сказать кому-то "не думай о слоне"! Тот естественно станет думать. И теперь, после всего этого, я наконец-то нашла время, чтобы душевно отдохнуть, и все выглядело так, будто эта поездка действительно будет спокойной, а тут выдернули. Подлянка пришла откуда не ждали, - я тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя себя чуть легче от того, что выговорилась. Отдельным пунктиком меня обрадовало то, что успела это объяснить прежде, чем речь станет невнятной. И только сейчас, прокрутив свои слова снова в голове, я поняла как это могло прозвучать, и посмотрела Богдану в лицо, словно пытаясь одним взглядом извиниться. - Ты не подумай, лично против вас я не имею ничего, но...

\- Глупышка, - Богдан ответил мне таким расслабленным тоном, перемежающимся со смешком, что казалось, что меня сейчас еще и по голове потреплют, как неразумное дитя. И скорее всего, мужчина бы так и сделал, если бы поза, в которой мы сидели, располагала бы к этому. Я не стала реагировать на это возмущением, а просто захлопала ресницами, желая услышать, что он хочет мне еще сказать. - Ну бросили тебя сюда. Ну, отдохнешь здесь. Соскучишься за своими чуть сильнее, посмотришь на них другими глазами... Я слышал краем уха, что время для тебя сдвинули, так что с ума от горя сойти твои не успеют. А вот помощь... Лично я тебе ничего не скажу, какую от тебя помощь просили, но знаю одно: человек должен знать, за что он оказывает помощь. Просто так, "в кандалы и за кирку", здесь такого нет. Если уже тебя из другого мира вытряхнули, то явно не человеческие это разговоры, - его рука, которая покоилась на моем плече, пришла в движение. Мужчина поглаживал меня расслабленно, медленно, будто не отдавал отчета своим действиям и действовал по привычке. - Боги там, сами между собой перетрут, решат, что и как, а вот человека, которого заставляют на себя работать, отблагодарить обязаны. Ты об этом думай, как и о том, что у Андрея для тебя тоже дары найдутся. А собранность... Какая к чертям собранность, если о детях думаешь? Так что, ты подумай, что тот, кто тебя пригласил, обо всем знал и учитывал даже такие нюансы. А если знал и учитывал, то вряд ли тебе нужно как солдату под танк, бросаться на все проблемы, стараясь их решить. Старайся и себя не забывать, ну, и меня заодно, - Богдан с мягкой улыбкой посмотрел мне в глаза, и потом, свободной рукой стер с моих щек слезы. - Мне с тобой понравилось вино пить.

\- Мне тоже, - я ответила мужчине улыбкой и решила малость разрядить обстановку, хитро ему улыбаясь. - И поговорить можно, и не выслушиваю вечные морали, что мне нельзя так много пить. А вино это же что? - подхватила бокал, в котором было меньше половины, демонстрируя Богдану. - Вино это же ничто иное как средство, для смазывания струн души, чтобы не скрипели, - я пригубила вино, а после облизнула губы. Сладость почти не угадывалась, но зато это послевкусие! - И еще вкусное, ко всему прочему.

\- Знаешь, был у меня в армии замполит, - Богдан хмыкнул, взяв в руки свой бокал. - Дядька бедовый. Пил по страшному... Но помню я его не за это, а за то, что как хлобыснет рюмку для сугреву, а зимы в Якутии суровые тогда стояли... ловит нас, салабонов, с обмерзшими носами, ставит перед собой и вещает: "Запомните, ребятки, пить - можно! Упиваться нельзя!". Вот я и сейчас могу повторить его слова: упиваться нельзя, а вот так, души струны смазать - так это милое дело. Надо. Особенно иногда, вот как сейчас. А то, что женский алкоголизм бывает хуже мужского, так это враки все. Не бывает такого. Есть просто неуемность в желаниях, когда потакаешь себе от лени и скуки. Так что, девочка, пить надо по делу.

\- Звучит как тост, - я улыбнулась шире и хитрее, чем еще минуту назад, и протянула свой бокал к Богдану, чтобы чокнуться. Но, видать, меня поняли немного не так, как надо.

\- Тогда вскрываем вторую? - он подмигнул мне, и в его руках появилась, словно из ниоткуда, бутылка. Но теперь я заметила неясное движение, словно само пространство на минуту разошлось, и поняла, что так выглядит вытаскивание предметов из пространственного кармана. А, может, я смогла это отметить, потому что у меня у самой появился таков? Но нет, когда Андрей вытаскивал вещи из кармана в ангаре, я подобного не заметила. 

\- Естественно, - я кивнула, хихикнув, но тихо.

\- Смех - это хорошо. Это значит - отпустило... - Богдан с улыбкой посмотрел на меня, а потом обратил внимание на бутылку, открывая ее, и разливая вино по бокалам. Похоже, наши посиделки пойдут мне только в пользу, несмотря на то, что начались с печальных тем, провоцирующих слезы. Или наоборот, именно поэтому?

***

Опять автострада. Опять пустая и безлюдная, за исключением меня и Франкенштейна. Только было несколько отличий. Я сидела на коленях, не способна подняться, словно невидимые цепи меня сковали. Я могла двигать исключительно головой, шеей и ладонями, бороздя ногтями бетон до боли. Но боль не отрезвляла, не заставляла проснуться, не было материальной. Ногти тоже не ломались, хотя бетон послушно сминался под пальцами. Не было даже царапинки, ни капельки крови. Только боль, но какая-то... Какая-то неправильная. Не ладони болели. Болело сердце. И эта боль была тягучей, как патока, ложилась на грудь неподвижным грузом, медленно выедала, заставляла желать согнуться в три погибели. И орать. Это я могла себе позволить, голосовые связки работали. В отличии от слезных желез, из-за чего грудь ходила ходуном от рыданий, а глаза были сухими. Как у неумелой актрисы.

Я сделала усилие, поднимая голову. Передо мной стоял Франкенштейн, мерзко ухмыляясь, как противнику или врагу. А за его ногами стоял тот же черный щенок, трясясь от страха, но теперь направленного на меня. Хотела подняться, но моим максимумом было гордо вскинуть подборок. Рыдания стихли, в отличие от боли, вокруг стало тихо. Я сильнее задвигала пальцами, словно хотела переместить боль из груди в ладони, но все было тщетно. Горько ухмыльнулась, неотрывно смотря Франкенштейну в глаза. Это одновременно был он, и не был. И я понимала, что этот сон не до конца так фальшив, как могло бы казаться.

\- Я знаю кто ты, - внимательно посмотрела в такие знакомые глаза, отмечая в них узнавание, но не замечая любви и всего другого, что привыкла видеть. Это было странно, но я спрятала это глубоко в себе, не зацикливаясь на этом чувстве. Не могу себе на такое позволить, не сейчас. - И ты был чертовски прав. Именно так дела и обстоят.

\- Ох, неужели до тебя дошло? - Франки ухмыльнулся мне, властно смотря на меня сверху вниз. - Я уж думал что до тебя не дойдет до самого апокалипсиса. А то и после придется разжевывать.

Усмехнулась ему в тон, так же снисходительно и властно. Невидимые цепи натянулись, а потом стали ослаблять свою хватку. Я уже могла встать на одно колено. Все еще унизительно, но уже немного лучше. И я понимала еще одну вещь - мне здесь нужно говорить. Только словами я смогу освободиться.

\- Твоя маска шита белыми нитями, не так уж и сложно под нее заглянуть, - словно от нечего делать я бросила взгляд на щенка. Его глаза уже не были черными, только голубыми. И вокруг них был белый мех, образуя так называемые "очки". В правильном направлении движетесь, леди. - Ты - мое эго.

Франкенштейн промолчал, все так же ухмыляясь, но уже склонил голову вбок, мол, продолжай. И наблюдал как я медленно, но верно поднимаюсь. С адскими усилиями, но получается. С огромной болью в мышцах, но поднимаюсь. И это радовало - боль на сердце становилась все слабее.

\- Ты подрезаешь мои крылья. Отравляешь разум одним воспоминанием о себе. Текуч и летуч, как ртуть и ее испарения. Такой же опасный...

\- И ты готова взглянуть в мой мрак? - поспешно перебил меня он, все так же ухмыляясь, но глаза теперь были серьезными. А у щенка появились белые носочки.

\- А что же мне не быть готовой, раз уже столько времени мы неразлучны? - Я вскинула бровь, ухмыляясь, удовлетворяясь тем что вижу. И тем что цепи становятся все слабее. Или это я становлюсь сильнее? - Раньше не было времени чтобы дошло до конфронтации. Жизненная рутина, бег по привычке, все дела, не так ли? - Блондин прищурился, смотря на меня с подозрением. И отозвался:

\- Чего ты ожидаешь от этой конфронтации? Ничего же не изменится.

\- Ох, ты горько ошибаешься, - я замотала головой, чувствуя как губы искривляются в поистине сумасшедшей улыбке. - Эго сильнее только тогда, когда рассудок слеп и не видит его, - щенок с каждым моим словом становился все светлее, выгорая от черного, через грязно-серый, до белоснежного. - Я стану настоящей, полной, стану самой собой только в момент, когда смогу признать все, что прячется в тебе. Потаскуха? - с улыбкой склонила голову, выпрямляясь. - А почему ты забыл еще парочку эпитетов, которые шли плечом к плечу с юношеским максимализмом? Бездарность, тупица, идиотка? - Мне удалось подняться, но колени подрагивали, норовя подогнуться. Но я держалась, и заодно вспоминала все, что складывалось в мой эмоциональный груз, который накопился к двадцати годам. - Бестолочь, бесполезная сука, серая мышка, посредственность, лгунья.

\- Ты так сильно хочешь дать мне повод издеваться над тобой и дальше? - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня с сомнением, улыбочка исчезла. - Ты сделаешь меня только сильнее. Я - твой бог, у меня в руках власть над тобой, - он сделал пас руками, и я почувствовала как цепи натянулись, но смогла себя сдержать от удивленного оханья. Шерсть щенка тоже норовила почернеть, но я только безумно рассмеялась.

\- Ты? Власть надо мной? Ох и любишь же ты себе льстить... - покачала головой, отметив, как мой оппонент недовольно хмурится. - Я разгружаю свой груз. Вытаскиваю из шкафа скелеты и трупы. Пробуждаю детские мечты. Стираю твой грим, разбиваю твои маски.

\- Ты не можешь меня возглавить, - Франкенштейн, точнее, то, что приняло его вид в моем подсознании, дернул рукой, желая натянуть цепь, но я уже твердо стояла на ногах. Я скинула эти цепи. И щенок снова стал трястись и скулить, увеличиваясь в размере и меняя свой окрас.

\- Возглавить не могу, как и подавить, - важно кивнула, соглашаясь с ним. И вместо удовлетворения увидела в голубых глазах опаску. - Но я вполне могу победить. Достаточно лишь - сущий пустяк! - признать все твои постулаты. Да, потаскуха. Да, бестолочь. Да, посредственность! А знаешь какой мой следующий шаг? - я шагнула ему навстречу, улыбаясь. Щенок уже почти был белым. Только на хребте была серая полоса, да черные кисточки на ушах и хвосте. - Это все ложь. - Франкенштейн замер, удивленно на меня глядя. - Это все то, что говорили обо мне другие. Но не я. Я только слушала и принимала это близко к себе. Сейчас же я могу сказать что это неправда. Потому что ни у кого больше не повернется язык назвать меня подобным образом, - еще шаг. - И ты не бог. По крайней мере, не в моем внутреннем мире, - следующий шаг. - В таком ограниченным пространстве бог может быть один. И это я, - остановилась в шаге от него, смотря на такое знакомое лицо. И радовалась. Потому что там было узнавание, но так же была и любовь. - Только у меня есть власть здесь. И я могу сказать тебе с уверенностью - я все это не отношу к себе. Я не такая. Это - не Я. Все что ты сказал, все что тебя характеризует - фальшь. А я - настоящая. И даже ты мне - не враг, - я подняла ладонь, оглаживая мягкую щеку и Франкенштейн прикрыл глаза, прильнув к моей руке, словно пытаясь выпросить еще ласк.

\- И как ты это закончишь? - его голос стал сиплым и приглушенным, вызывая у меня лишь улыбку.

\- Мы станем заодно. Ты будешь на моей стороне, не будешь играть во вражеском лагере. Будешь мне помогать, давать сил, когда сердце сдавит бессилие. И будешь напоминать одним своим существованием, насколько искаженным и фальшивым может быть окружающий мир, - после этих слов я на минутку замолчала. Почти сразу почувствовала, как крепкие руки обхватывают меня за талию, приподнимая над землей и кружа. Щенок возле нас, что уже был довольно большим, но игривым лабрадором весело лаял и я не сдержала счастливого смеха, прижимая любимого ближе к себе. Теперь это не был пустой облик, теперь это был тот, кого я ценила, тот, за кого без сомнений пошла бы в сам Ад, оставив на чаше весов собственную жизнь. Вместе с этим пониманием и поцелуй казался слаще.

\- Возвращайся к нам как можно скорее, - шепот раздался сразу возле уха, обжигая мочку горячим дыханием.

\- Вернусь, - я сделала то же самое, чувствуя силу, которую вкладывала в этот шепот. - Только вместе мы сильны. Вы нужны мне так же, как и я вам.

Разжала объятия, чувствуя, как все исчезает, а я сама погружаюсь в мрак. Но теперь не тяжелый, удручающий, а теплый, приятный и успокаивающий. Теперь можно и расслабиться, отдаваясь всецело темноте, помня, что там нет ничего, способного меня ранить. И воссиять наконец-то.


	114. Часть 111

После такого сна я проснулась с улыбкой на устах. Голова не болела, что было немного странно. Особенно, учитывая что мы вчера с Богданом посидели долго, до рассвета, и выпили прилично. Соскочив с кровати и потянувшись, я с удивлением отметила у себя нехилый такой заряд бодрости. Хмм... А не пойти ли мне в лабораторию? Помню, хотелось вчера, как только пришла домой, уйти туда и посмотреть, с чем имею дело, и какая аппаратура появилась, но сил не было, как пришла - так сразу завалилась в кровать, навстречу мягонькой подушке. А сейчас можно и пойти, поглазеть. Напоследок оглянулась, словно пытаясь заново осмотреть свою комнату и, по сути, отличий не нашла, не считая стакан воды и таблетку на прикроватной тумбе. Прислушалась к своим ощущениям, не обнаружив никакого недомогания, но пожав плечами, подошла к тумбочке. Вряд ли это обычная аспиринка, а хозяевам этого мира я доверю. Зная их, это что-то крутое, а такое можно выпить даже для профилактики. Правда, стоило мне поддеть таблеточку, взяв ее в руки и выпить, как я чуть ли не влепила себе ладонью по лбу. У меня же теперь есть ла-бо-ра-то-рия, я могла взять и исследовать эту пилюльку.

_Да ладно тебе. Всегда можешь попросить у них еще одну. А сейчас проверишь как эта таблетка подействует на твой организм,_ \- кивнула на слова Франкенштейна. Действительно, не думаю что Лев Робертович откажет мне в такой маленькой просьбе. И заодно можно будет получить от него и другие вещи для исследований. Тем более, Лева обладал огромными знаниями, раз смог синтезировать лекарства в таких условиях, которые я уже успела увидеть. То есть, на коленке. С ума сойти.

Осушила стакан воды, передохнула, и посмотрела на двери в уборную. Что ж, лаборатория подождет, никуда не сбежит, а мне нужно сначала привести себя в порядок. После ободряющего, прохладного душа я сразу утопала в кухню, так как уже при утренних процедурах отметила, что желудок норовит приклеиться к позвоночнику. И вот когда я уже сытая, благоухающая, собиралась спуститься в лабораторию, посвистывая от удовольствия и хорошего настроения, ко мне пришли.

\- Привет! - я посмотрела на дочь Андрея, что топталась перед дверью в мою спальню, явно сгорая от нетерпения. - Пошли, что ли?

\- Куда? - я провела полотенцем по волосам, что все еще были слегка мокрыми.

\- У нас сегодня гонки на драконах. Посмотришь.

\- Ян, - я присела на диванчик, похлопав по месту возле себя, приглашая девушку, чтобы села рядом. - Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы мне хотите устроить показ всех достопримечательностей Ваарры, и показать, как вы развлекаетесь, но... - тяжелый вздох сдержать мне не получилось. - Проблема-то ваша никуда не делась. И мне надо думать, как ее решать. А я только и делаю, что отлеживаюсь, пьянствую, или участвую в веселье. Так не пойдет.

\- Нет, Оль, пойдет, еще и как, - неожиданно серьезно ответила мне Яна и я посмотрела на ее лицо, на котором уже больше не было улыбки. Яна взяла меня за руку и я вскинула бровь, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Не было в них уже прежних смешинок. - Знаешь, когда отец забрал меня из детского дома, он прямо сказал, что ему не я нужна, а мое тело. Что я должна немного подрасти, научиться кое-чему, и что за то время, пока я буду расти и учиться, он даст мне все то, чего у меня не было в том детском доме, в котором я росла. Так вот, сейчас ты поступаешь так же, как поступала тогда я: со всей ответственностью отдаешься тому, для чего тебя используют. И думаешь, что всем наплевать, что с тобой будет дальше.

\- Андрей изменил свое мнение, решив тебя не использовать? - я попыталась вникнуть в то, что мне говорит девушка, но явно что-то не догоняла.

\- Нет, почему же, он все сделал так, как и обещал. Забрал мое тело для своих нужд. Просто дал мне другое. Иную жизнь, иные миры... А потом, когда я достаточно выросла, чтобы понимать, что к чему, то просто снова вернулась в свой человеческий облик, имея уже совсем иную биологическую структуру. Но разговор сейчас не обо мне, а о тебе. Так вот, ты ведешь себя, как я в дурной юности. Будто тебя купили за возвращение домой, дали задачу, и очень короткий срок для ее исполнения. А если что-то не получится, то тебе не только пальчиком погрозят, а еще и чем-то посерьезнее накажут. Но это не так. Ты такой же человек, как и все мы. Со своими возможностями и проблемами. Ты - наш гость. А значит, мы просто не имеем права грузить тебя всеми своими проблемами, и требовать их решения.

\- Ох, Яна... - я покачала головой, отводя взгляд от ее лица. - Знаешь, если бы мне удалось сюда прийти не одной, а всей своей большой семьей, то я, так уж и быть, расщедрилась бы на отдых для себя и всех тех, кто мне близок. На месяц, а то и на полгода, мы бы остались здесь, наслаждаясь красотами мира, и позволяя себе расслабиться. Но... - на моих губах была грустная улыбка, и настроение было соответствующее. Было невероятно странно понимать, что я так сильно привязалась ко всем. Даже к тому же Родерику или Музаке. Перед глазами появилась картинка того, как мы бы тут отрывались. Правда, когда в голове появилась картинка того, как Франки, вместе с детьми, с горящими интересом глазами исследует местную флору, я мотнула головой, не желая сейчас раздумывать об этом и окончательно портить себе настроение. - Проблемы моего мира никуда не деваются. Поэтому, как бы мне ни хотелось отдохнуть, я думаю о том, что меня ждет там, и стараюсь как можно быстрее завершить работу, чтобы вернуться.

\- Думаешь, все дело в этом? - отметив в голосе Яны скептицизм, я повернулась в ее сторону. - А вот я не уверена. Так что давай, подруга, бросай свои изыскания, и идем, развлечемся.

\- Я их еще и не начинала. То одно, то другое... - немного замялась, глядя на Яну, так как действительно собиралась этим заняться.

\- Я тебе потом помогу. Честно, - девушка поймала меня за руку. Возможность вырваться у меня, конечно, была, но не хотелось мне этого делать и обижать эту девушку. - Лёва меня уже натаскал так, что у меня от зубов все, что касается медицины, отскакивает. Так что, будет у тебя напарница. А сейчас...

\- Да я бы с радостью... Но я должна провести несколько анализов... Ведь потом... - я покачала головой, отметив, что Яна вполне так удачно вытащила меня на улицу, не слушая, что я говорю. Провела рукой по волосам, что уже почти высохли, и попыталась пальцами их немного расчесать и пригладить.

\- Ты говори, что бы хотела узнать, а я расскажу, что уже знаю, - по велению Яны перед нами раскрылся портал, и вышагнули мы из него на уступе, где уже собралось немалое количество народа.

\- Я так не могу. Я даже не знаю, что хотела бы...

\- А вот пока не знаешь, то давай поболеем за наших, - я прекратила бормотать, отметив, что Яна уже все равно меня не слушает, и тащит за собой, проталкиваясь через толпу к самому краю, где видимость была лучше. - А потом я тебя познакомлю со своим мужем. Он сегодня тоже выступать будет. И Оль, - Яна посмотрела на меня неожиданно серьезно, что совсем не вязалось с ее, еще недавно беззаботным, тоном. - Не кипишуй. Андрей все равно пока не может уделить тебе времени. Он работает над тем, чтобы подмять Ваарру под себя.

\- Так ты же сама сказала, что участвовать будет... - я свела брови на переносице, выражая свое непонимание.

\- А у него принцип работы такой. Чем серьезнее проблема, тем больше он нагружает себя физически или тем полнее уходит в отрыв, чтобы никто ему думать не мешал.

\- Я вовремя? - к нашему разговору присоединилась еще одна девушка, а когда я кинула на нее взгляд, то едва себя сдержала от того, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Подошедшая была похожа на Яну как две капли воды, но я знала что у дочки Андрея нет сестры-близняшки. - Еще не начали?

\- Нет, - я услышала веселый смех девушки и почувствовала на себе ее взгляд. Но не смогла отвести взгляд от новоприбывшей, потому не успела увериться, смеется ли Яна надо мной, или нет. - Вот, Оль, знакомься, это - Шанасс, Старшая из Высших, с Уреи. И именно ей папа подогнал мое тело.

\- Ох, Янка, вечно ты не с того знакомство начинаешь, - отмахнулась эта, как я понимаю, Богиня, а я замерла, не зная как себя повести. Поклониться, распустить хвосты? Но нет, я только стояла и смотрела, хотя и понимала, что так тупить - едва ли лучшее начало знакомства. - И вообще, я сейчас здесь не как Высшая, а как любопытствующая сторона. Андэр же меня на гонки больше не приглашает, а ты знаешь, как я к его полетам отношусь. И вообще, малая, скажешь, что я приходила, и на его спине твое место заняла - покусаю!

\- Молчу-молчу! - со смешком ответила Яна, а я моргнула пару раз, и с некоторым изумлением посмотрела на девушку, что относилась к Высшей действительно, как к товарке по школьной лавке. Та, в ответ, толкнула меня локтем в бок. - Отомри! Мы с Шанасс подруги. Правда, отец так и не знает, что она сюда как к себе домой ходит...

\- А двум богам тесно в одном мире не будет? - с некоторым сомнением отозвалась я, глядя на Богиню.

\- Да меня можно назвать куратором этого оболтуса, - она хмыкнула, пронзительно глядя мне в глаза. - Я Андэра за шкирку тянула на тот уровень, который он сейчас занимает. Вон, даже мир свободный ему подыскала... Правда, у нас некоторые разногласия возникли... Его моя шпана начала активно ломать, вот он и показал всем "от винта"... - Шанасс захлопала в ладоши, посмотрев куда-то в сторону и я невольно проследила за ней взглядом. Она смотрела на Андрея, который в своем драконьем обличье заложил крутой вираж, после чего, сделав полуторную бочку, некоторое время летел кверху пузом, чтобы в штопоре, закрутившись винтом, опуститься к самой земле и, задевая крыльями верхушки деревьев, в крутом пике взмыть в небо. - Вот, змееныш... Научился-таки летать самостоятельно... Но ничего, я его в свой мир еще затащу. Обязательно. Он еще не всю программу там отработал.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - я услышала знакомый голос, и повернув голову увидела, как с другой стороны от меня подошел Вэрриан. Высшая, что только что вела себя как девчушка, мигом преобразилась, низко опустив перед ним голову.

\- Высочайший... - от ее голоса, и того, с какой интонацией это было произнесено, по телу пробежали мурашки.

\- Как по мне, то богов на один километр квадратный, здесь многовато, - пробормотав это, силясь не опуститься до нервного смешка, и сделала шаг назад, собираясь отойти в сторонку. Вот к этому кусту например. Постою там, посмотрю спокойно шоу, подумаю о тщетности бытия и своей ничтожности на фоне этих зубров. Может даже слезку скупую выдавлю. Ну нахер, одним словом, спрячу лучше пока что голову в песок.

\- Стоять! - рявкнули одновременно Шанасс и Вэрриан и я встала как вкопанная. - Думаешь, ты просто так здесь, полюбоваться пируэтами, которые Андрей вырисовывает? - Шанасс подхватила меня под руку и я только ошарашенно посмотрела на нее. Именно так я и думала! - Нет. Мы еще пару минут посмотрим, а потом отойдем к столам. Поговорим.

\- Вы только Ольку до дрожи в коленках не заговорите, - хихикнула Яна, и я посмотрела на нее все так же изумленно. - Судя по ошарашенному взгляду, общение с богами в том мире, где она проживает, не такое панибратское.

\- Ну что, разбаловала девочку? - проворчал Вэрриан, смотря на Шанасс, и заставляя меня невольно сжаться. - Придется и ее тоже поднимать на тот же уровень, что и папашу, а то гонору много, а силенок пока котенок наплакал. Вырастет, тоже попытается, как Андрей, пальцы гнуть. А с ней, увы, другая ситуация.

\- Да, с Янкой еще печальнее, чем с Андреем... - вздохнула Шанасс, а я округлила глаза, когда ко мне пришло понимание, что они имеют ввиду. Яну готовят в богини? - Тот-то хвост поджимал, дерзить пытаясь. Знал, что есть кому по шее надавать. А эта... Козюлька мелкая...

\- Сама виновата, - хмыкнул Вэрриан, едва ли головой не качая. - Дядя Эг, Тетя Шен... Вот и обихаживай теперь свою племяшку. А то она уже ко мне подкатывает, чтобы я ее фокусам, ну тем, нашим, - он фыркнул, улыбнувшись, - научил... А я ведь и научу...

\- Не, Вэриан, не надо ребенка портить, - Шанасс в ответ спокойно покачала головой. - Юные душой, да будут юны как можно дольше...

Я перевела взгляд на камни под ногами. Нужно было немного абстрагироваться от этого разговора божеств, который явно не мне предназначается. Все еще удерживаемая под руку Шанасс, я пыталась унять свою внутреннюю дрожь. Вести себя подобным образом я могла только с отцом, и то только потому что притерлась я к нему. Я ж ведь даже с уважением относилась к Викириэлю, другу отца, а они были на одном уровне. Шанасс же была Высшей, причем, даже не на уровне Акэли, а скорее - на уровне Нуэрры. И еще и Высочайший... Нет, они не подавляли своей силой, вообще никак не воздействовали на людей вокруг, но все-равно это было для меня непривычно и малость дико... Боги, они же к смертным просто так не снисходят. А некоторых то вообще лучше не подпускать к людям, как например тварь по типу Мэрролейва.

Здесь же они ничем не показывали своей силы, хотя могли бы, раз над Вааррой богов нет. Сомневаюсь, что Андрей бы мог им как-либо это запретить. Но они ведут себя под стать простым людям. Становится еще более дико от осознания, _какого_ ранга Шанасс и Вэрриан... На их фоне даже Акэли - дите дитем, от того их поведение... Да я просто не могла поверить в то, что сейчас вижу! Поэтому становилось немного понятнее поведение Яны, а так же Андрея, вместе с его "от винта" другим богам. Пожалуй, я так же вела бы себя по отношению к Богам, будь я на месте той же Яны. И, пожалуй, если переживу тут еще парочку таких сцен, как сегодняшняя, то и к богам нашего пантеона буду относиться... Не, лучше об этом пока что не думать, тут конечно папочки, отслеживающего мысли нету, но лучше дуть на холодное.

\- Пойду, наверное, и я разомнусь, - переговорив с Шанасс, отозвался Вэрриан и повел плечом, стоило только пяти драконам приземлиться на уступе после полета. - Давно уже не летал.

\- Только у моего Андрея не отбирай первенство! - со смешинками в голосе прикрикнула Шанасс, и мы с ней вместе наблюдали трансформацию Вэрриана. Он вышел на пустое пространство, сменяясь в прекрасного, серебристого и утонченного дракона, что, вытянув шею, утробно рыкнул. Я захлопала глазами и немного опешила, но поняла, что таким образом он вызывает на поединок кого-то из драконов, степенно сидящих на уступе.

Переведя взгляд на драконов, сразу узнала Андрея, который был песочного цвета с красивыми рогами. Тот повернул морду в сторону Вэрриана и только показал ему язык, умудряясь еще и помотылять им, как змея. Видя подобное, я резко вдохнула воздух, отмечая то количество наглости, что показывает Андрей, и от слишком щедрого глотка воздуха, ожидаемо закашлялась. Но несмотря на это, мне получилось услышать как приближается еще один участник. Мощный звук дробления камня тяжело было спутать с чем-то другим, или заглушить, и когда я подняла слезящиеся глаза туда, откуда исходил звук, то увидела как на уступе появился Эрран. Он разбивал своими металлическими щупами камни, размером с него самого, и приближался к Вэрриану, давая понять ему, и заодно всем окружающим, что не прочь схлестнуться с ним в поединке.

\- Ух ты, а это что за монстрик? - Шанасс удивилась на вид Эррана, а я оглянулась еще раз на своего бывшего пациента.

\- Эрран. Акрон. Это мы его с Андреем в это тело вселили.

\- А чего в такое страшилище? - я уловила в голосе Шанасс чистое удивление и смогла только плечами пожать.

\- Андрей сказал, что экспериментировал...

\- Экспериментатор, хренов... - проворчала Высшая, а я сделала над собой усилие, чтобы не вздохнуть тяжело. - А он подумал, как акрону будет в этом теле житься?

\- Над этим он думал дольше всего, - я улыбнулась, глядя на то, как Эрран сорвался с уступа, чуть ли не в лету превращаясь в истребитель. Сразу после этой демонстрации я могла услышать, как пораженно выматерилась Шанасс.

\- Полный техноморф... - отрешенно бормотала Шанасс, и я посмотрела на нее, чтобы в этом увериться. - Или этот, как его... Трансформер...

\- Не, все же ближе к морфу, - я покачала головой, вспомнив как Эрран на вчерашним празднике ловко перетек в человека. - Андрей все его тело создал из нанитов, а форму он уже сам под себя выбирает. То есть, статичностью здесь и не пахнет.

\- Кулибин, что б его... - Богиня легко рассмеялась и я последовала за ней взглядом. Эрран обошел Вэрриана на повороте, поднырнув под него и заставил распластаться на себе драконьим пузом. А довезя того до скалы, стряхнул на камни. - И его создание такое же ненормальное, как и он сам... Что ли показать этому нахалу, где раки зимуют?..

\- Бесполезно, - с другой стороны от Шанасс показался Мрис, и я слегка выгнулась перед Богиней, чтобы и увериться, и кивнуть ему. Тот только кивнул мне в ответ, тут же продолжая. - Эрран уже давно самостоятельно вышел на уровень божественного восприятия, так что стоит смириться и позволить ему быть собой. А Андрей... Ну, его ты сама запустила. А я с самого начала нашего знакомства с тобой, говорил, что ему слишком много воли дано. Если бы на Земле так развивался, то его бы уже давно подгребли.

\- Мрис, вот только ты не начинай, - Шанасс поморщилась, словно кило лимонов съела. - Пробовали, если ты помнишь. Но, не для них я эту ягодку растила. А если кто-то на Земле теперь попробует на этого красавца надавить, то тут уже и моего вмешательства не нужно будет. У него теперь собственный Страж есть.

\- Будешь ждать, пока твоей "ягодке", бочок намнут? - Мрис хмыкнул, посмотрев на Богиню слегка свысока. - Ты вообще что здесь делаешь, Старшая? Если Андрей тебя увидит, то ору будет на всю Ваарру.

\- Так я же откупилась!.. - Богиня покачала головой, от нее исходили легкие волны обиды. - И вообще, я его оседлать хотела. Могу же я, как Высшая, покататься на своем собственном радужном хамелеоне?

\- Ты все можешь, только смотри, чтобы он тебя не сбросил во время полета. Все же аватара у тебя смертная.

\- Была! - мигом возразила Шанасс, поднимая тоненький пальчик. - Я многое что из ваших конструктов на заметку взяла.

\- Ну, смотри, мое дело предупредить, - Мрис слегка улыбнулся, а потом склонился и поцеловав ладошку Богини, откланялся и ушел. И мы снова с Шанасс остались наедине. Похоже, мне стоит ловить момент, и выяснить все, чтобы потом сюрпризов не было.

\- Как я понимаю, Высшая, вы не только пришли чтобы на Андрея полюбоваться, - я повернулась боком к Богине, освободившись от ее хватки. Представление это, конечно, хорошо, но мне хотелось и делами заняться.

\- Да. Ты права, - Шанасс кивнула мне, снова поймав под руку, но теперь уже уводя от народа в сторонку. - Напрямую, к сожалению, такие знания Андрею давать нельзя. Он слегка неадекватен. Можно сказать, звездная болезнь уже по мозгам стукнула. А вот ты еще адекватная, да и использовать нигде больше такую возможность не сможешь, так что, для помощи этому конструктору, самое оно будет. Это я насчет тех, кто уже погиб, и кто еще погибнет по его вине. Помешать ты этому не сможешь, но вот помочь с возвращением - вполне, - Богиня ловко усадила меня за столик, которого еще минуту назад здесь не стояло, и поставила передо мной стакан сока. Потом, таким же движением, какое уже не раз отметила у Андрея, вытащила из своего пространственного кармана какой-то диковинный десерт, который выглядел просто идеально. А стоило мне только попробовать, как я тут же уверилась, что на вкус он так же великолепный. - С Андреем мы немного дурим, то есть, по большому счету, он даже не догадывается, что быть богом и выше по ступеням, это очень и очень тяжко. Пусть считает себя доморощенным гением. Но вот с тобой, как я вижу, можно без подобных глупостей. Ты вполне точно воспринимаешь то, что вокруг тебя происходит. Поэтому, скажу сразу: души погибших вернуть будет невозможно. Воссоздать конструкты, вроде тех, которым пользуется Вэрриан или Эрран - тем более. Первый уже не духовное создание даже, а второй - набор программ, которые уже успели сами на себя наплести кокон энергии, что стал душой этого существа. А вот с людьми подобное не прокатит. Поэтому для первичной болванки, можешь использовать души, что в хранилище твоего оружия.

\- Но, если я их внедрю в тела, постаравшись наслоить матрицу, которую уловлю, то не получат ли они жизнь прошлого существа? - протянула с сомнением, откусив еще один кусочек от десерта. Гвардия сумасшедших мразей, это явно не то, что я могла бы пожелать Андрею...

\- Ах, вот ты о чем, - Шанасс улыбнулась мне мягко, добро, а я слегка насторожилась, глядя на Богиню. - Знаешь, есть такой психологический прием: если человека постоянно называть свиньей, то он захрюкает. Так вот, если не акцентировать внимание на прошлом души, а дать ей новое, непознанное ранее, то вряд ли ты получишь ту же личность, какой она была в прошлой жизни, - я немного недоверчиво глянула на Богиню, но не перебивала. - Меняются приоритеты, многое забывается, пересматривается...

\- А как же переселение из мира в мир? - я выпрямила спину, внимательно слушая ее.

\- Так в этом же случае, матрица новая не наслаивается. Остается та, что была до переселения. И человек сам себя воссоздает заново. Вспоминает. Вот если просто влить, не меняя, не разрушая матрицу, то память возьмет верх, и заполнит собой разум, в котором окажется. А если сделать запись поверх, и не напоминать о прошлом, то даже матерого убийцу можно переделать. Ты это помни, девочка, - в памяти сразу появились наши с Франкенштейном близняшки, словно эту картинку мне кто-то насильно запихнул в мозг. Можно ли считать, что при таком подходе и у наших детей все забудется? Не будет кошмаров, которые уже сейчас их мучают. И, возможно, не будет проблем в будущем? Из раздумий вывел меня голос Богини. - Так. Теперь насчет самой матрицы. Пользоваться оборудованием Эррана бесполезно. Биоритмы с мозга можно снимать только тогда, когда мозг этот есть. Здесь же придется постараться именно тебе, и снимать матрицу с ауры. Поверь, ты почувствуешь, полная она, или же частичная. А вот потом уже можно будет прогнать человека на оборудовании, чтобы посмотреть, насколько он соответствует своему аналогу. Эрран в этом тебе поможет. Да. Еще. Сколько бы вы не составляли бедные останки тел, вам их не составить, если процесс не зафиксировать и не закрепить. И это снова твоя привилегия. Притом, закреплять нужно сразу, как только Лёва воссоздаст тело. А после снова укладывать в капсулу стазиса для поправки здоровья. Андрею этот процесс не комментируй, и не объясняй. Пусть это будет из вариантов: "оно само как-то получилось", а то этот экспериментатор начнет подобное пробовать. И, если на Урее я со своими обалдуями смогу это пресечь, и потрепать Андэра за шкирку, то вот здесь... Скажу прямо. Вэрриан, хоть и находится рядом с Андреем, но для него подобные игры очень неприятны, так что он может просто бросить Андрея и не появляться в обозримом пространстве, пока тот не растворится в пространстве, чтобы слиться с его душой заново. А то и убить сам попробует. Просто для него все игры с геномом и попытками воссоздать нечто большее, чем дано природой, ну... скажем так, как заигрывание олигофрена с собственными фекалиями. Предупредить или пресечь он это может. Один раз. А потом рассердится, ну и так далее, по тексту. А Андрей, если не увидит сопротивления со стороны Вэрриана, то может решить, что ему все можно, и наделать таких дел, что этот мир придется закрывать, а потом и вовсе очищать от тех созданий, что он наплодит. Лёву мы уже однажды так учили. Но этот ученый, хоть и увлекающийся, но знает, где можно заиграться, а где не стоит. А вот у Андрея стопора нет. Поэтому ты ему не говори, как считываешь матрицы. Сам он этого не знает, Эрран ему в этом не помощник.

\- Я все поняла, Высшая, - кивнула Богине, уже примерно представляя себе как будет выглядеть моя работа, и в каком объеме придется прикладывать силы. Нужно будет все грамотно рассчитать. - А имею ли я право взять на вооружение изменение генома, которым пользуется Андрей?

\- Если поймешь, что это, и как использовать, то можешь. Но не думаю, что настолько идеально подобранный генетический код можно будет воспроизвести с помощью науки, а не с помощью желания самого существа... - Шанасс задумалась, а я невольно нахмурилась. Наработки по морфизму могли бы мне здорово пригодиться в моем мире. - Андрей не исключение. Ему досталось тело, созданное и проработанное мной. В начале, когда только мы думали, кем же заселить Урею, я создала расу метаморфов очень высокой сопротивляемостью изменению первичного кода. Вот только создания оказались психически несовершенными. И пришлось всех уничтожить, оставив только экспериментальные образцы, с помощью которых уже создавались другие разновидности рас. А когда Андрею пришло время менять тело, он выбрал тело радужного хамелеона, заселив его своим сознанием. Подчинив его морфизм собственной психике. Изменил. И им, можно так сказать, заразил тех, кто теперь рядом с ним. Клетки его тела начали переписывать первичный код клеток существ, которые его окружали. Именно так он и обрел морфизм. То есть, это не Лёва на коленке склепал им новые тела. Лев их только научил работать с возможностями.

\- А непредвиденные мутации? - я отложила десерт, облокотившись на стол и сплела вместе ладони. Если заходить с такой стороны к этому вопросу, то все становилось понятно. - Они же должны были быть...

\- Естественно. Куда же без этого, - в голосе Шанасс были грустные нотки и, подняв взгляд, только уверилась в этом. Ее улыбка была не особо радостная. - Они и были. Но я же Высшая, так?.. Поэтому все возможные мутации вычистила из генома, обновив его не раз и не два. И довела процесс до того состояния, что теперь мутации не будут появляться и в десятом поколении морфов. А все, кого клан моего ставленника заразит своим морфизмом, смогут встроить его в себя, как этакий селективный ген. Но вот тебе на заметку я это брать не советую, - я кивнула на ее слова, понимая что имеет ввиду Богиня. С таким играть мне еще рановато. - Там, в твоем мире, не будет меня, чтобы просчитать и просмотреть все вероятности кодов, и отсеять сразу же, на уровне первичных клеточных изменений ошибки, которые могут возникнуть при взаимодействии с неизвестной мне плотью.

\- И что, никак?.. - я предприняла робкую попытку, но даже не было в мыслях оспаривать ее решение. В каком-то роде я смирилась с подобной постановкой вопроса.

\- Хм... Ольга, а ты видела Дрэйка? Сына Андрея? - кивнула я, немного недопонимая, куда ведет Шанасс. - Вот это была первая мутация. Человек и существо, которое тогда еще только разумом было ягом, зачали ребенка. И этот мутировавший код, который оказался вложен только в ментальную матрицу Андрея, уже изменил ребенка, не дав ему развиться и жить нормально. Пришлось Андрею, под минимальным ментальным внушением, уничтожать тело своего сына там, и нести его на Урею, где я долго и упорно создавала идеальный геном для его сына, - я напряглась, понимая, на что я хотела подписать тех, на ком хотела испробовать морфизм. И не только их, но и их потомков. Боюсь, подобного бы мне не простили... - Но Андрей этого не знает, и никогда не узнает. Не нужно ему мучиться еще и по этому поводу.

\- Я тебя поняла, Высшая, - кивнула на слова Шанасс, давая понять равно то, что лапки к этому тянуть не буду, как и то, что от меня Андрей об этом эпизоде точно не узнает. 

\- О! - Шанасс подорвалась со стула, заставляя меня испуганно вздрогнуть. Я словно очнулась от наваждения, ошарашенно смотря по сторонам. - Сейчас будут поединки. Ты присоединишься?

\- Нет. Лучше посмотрю, - я улыбнулась, пытаясь отказаться от подобного развлечения, но меня уже поймали за руку, заставив охнуть. Шанасс, как на прицепе, потащила меня в первые ряды, чуть ли не из рук в руки передавая Мрису. Я неловко улыбнулась нхину, только посмотрев в спину Шанасс, что уже подбежала к Андрею, ловко его оседлав, будто садится на дракона каждый божий день. Я только вздохнула, глядя как Яна в обличье урры срывается с другими уррами в небо, следом за другими драконами. Сейчас начнется бой. Было немного дико смотреть на схватку, что тут приобретает развлекательный характер, но ничего я поделать не могла. Таков уж здешний мир, а в волчьей стае быть - по волчьи выть. Что ж, раз уж так сложились карты, то я охотно посмотрю на этот поединок. Ведь, кто я такая, чтобы противиться воли Высшей, пусть и не из нашего божественного пантеона?


	115. Часть 112

Бой, на который меня притащила Яна, уже начался. Я имела возможность наблюдать за схваткой нескольких рас. Против восьмерки урров сражались пятеро драконов и один техноморф. Такой расклад казался мне кощунственно неправильным, урры на фоне огромных драконов смотрелись слепыми котятами. Но как только эта восьмерка начала действовать - взяла свои слова обратно... Я наблюдала с искренним неверием за тем, как урры ловко дрались, используя всевозможные боевые навыки, как умело пользовались магией и конструктами. Они до того хорошо работали командой, что казались единым целым, комплексным существом с коллективным разумом. Я вздохнула, покачав головой. Все-таки, все приближенные к Андрею создания были могущественны и сильны, хоть и не кичились этой силой. Сил удивляться у меня, казалось бы, не осталось, но я все-равно удивленно захлопала веками, когда пришло понимание, что бой драконов, вместе с Вэрианом и Эраном, сместился в пользу урров.

\- Как такое быть может... - ошарашенно шепнула себе под нос, и мне тут же поспешили ответить.

\- Да просто все, - в голосе Мриса была ленивая расслабленность, даже некоторая ленность. - Против Андрея и его друзей, борется самая лучшая команда. Янка, Дрэйк, Ррокс, Эшш, Шан, Рин, Руара и Рэлл. Эту компанию победить очень сложно, если не использовать свою божественность и запредельные силы. Нет, так-то их на лопатки уложить можно. Все же дети, и местные урры, да и опыта маловато... - на губах Мриса мелькнула теплая улыбка. - Но Андрей кладет этих ребят на тренировке, а не в показательных боях. Здесь он просто поддается, и работает только физически.

\- Понятно, - я вторила его улыбке, глядя на то, как Шанасс подпрыгивает на спине Андрея, пытаясь задеть противников и как другие всадники пытаются повторить ее подвиги, используя магию. Но это была не та магия, которую могла бы использовать Богиня уровня Шанасс, и не та, которую мне уже успел продемонстрировать Андрей, не столь полна и смертоносна, а довольно... Хмм, наверно правильнее ее охарактеризовать, как обычную. Нацеленную на материализацию ударов, создание подсечек и слэшов. Что-то в роде того, чем пользовались в нашем мире воскрешенные благородные, или чистокровные без оружия духа. Я глянула еще раз на Шанасс и ухмыльнулась, вспоминая слова Акэли, что боги в игровом мире и материальном плане только развлекаются... Что правда то правда. Шанасс именно развлекалась, так как если бы она вздумала использовать здесь свой потенциал, тогда... Хех, было бы неплохо если бы остался хотя бы пепел. Хотя, думаю, Андрей и Вэрриан бы выстояли. Я - уже не факт.

\- Слезай! - Андрей приземлился на уступ, буквально сбрасывая с себя Богиню.

\- Да ладно тебе! Как будто нельзя, - голос Шанасс был неприкрыто капризным, на что Андрей только шумно вздохнул. Потом его внимательный взгляд проехался по толпе зевак, что наблюдала за полетом.

\- Все! Шоу окончено. Можете расходиться, - Севретов буркнул недовольно, и все чуть ли не мгновенно исчезли, словно следовали мысленному велению. Что ж, возможно так оно и было. Остались только я, Богдан и Мрис. И конечно же, остальные драконы, что уже спускались на уступ. Все стали возвращать себе человеческий облик, и я узнала в других бойцах тройку эннэшше Андрея. Кроме них была и незнакомая мне плеяда, что тоже довольно бодро последовала за остальными, кто покинул этот уступ. В итоге оставшиеся могли лицезреть, как медленно, но верно, в Андрее нарастал гнев и раздражение. - Шэн, лапочка моя, я тебя просил, не появляться? Просил. Какого хуя, млять, ты снова шаришься около моего клана?!

\- Андрюша...

\- Хуюша! - сразу в ответ рявкнул Андрей. - Я сказал, что вас видеть не хочу? Сказал! Вы меня со своего мира выселили, так вот, теперь сами нахер идите! Что ту еще не понятно-то?

\- Я извинилась, - я отметила нарастающий гнев Богини в ее голосе, и почувствовала, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

\- Знаешь, куда можешь засунуть свои извинения?!

\- Как же ты меня достал, змееныш... - явно разозлившись, прошипела Шанасс, и в одночасье сменила облик с человеческого, на огромную, метров эдак восемь, змею, толщиной сравнимой с человеком, если не больше, что оскалила на Севретова внушающие, и явно ядовитые клыки. - Думаешь, здесь, я тебя не достану?!! - Я отпрянула, стоило только этой гадюке-переростку наброситься на Андрея. Хорошо хоть он не успел перекинуться в человека, а то бы эта картина преследовала бы меня довольно долгое время. Неосознанно охнула, когда этот клубок из сцепившегося дракона и змеи, рухнул в пропасть. В голове забилась паника, я не понимала, уверенности, что Андрей выйдет из схватки с Богиней целым не было. Недоумение росло по мере того, как я заметила, что никто Андрею на выручку не спешит. Ладно я, у меня культурный шок, но остальные-то особо напряженными не выглядят. Неужели это здесь норма, с божествами такого уровня кулаками махать?!

\- Ну, это надолго. Это раньше она его драла как тузик тряпку, а теперь уже не тот уровень, - хмыкнул Вэрриан, словно отвечая на мои мысли.

\- Они не убьют друг друга? - с опаской посмотрела вниз, но кроме облака пыли не смогла ничего разглядеть.

\- Убьют... - Вэрриан открыто и заразительно рассмеялся. - Девочка моя, ты вообще представляешь себе, что такое - сила богов? Если бы Шанасс хотела убить Андрея, то здесь, на сотню километров в диаметре все было бы выжжено и оплавлено, как после термоядерного взрыва. Если бы Андрей хотел убить Шанасс, то размер выброса энергии был бы меньше... Ну, скажем так, километров в десять в диаметре. А это - дружеская потасовка "на кулачках", так сказать. Сейчас помнут друг друга, выяснят все, выпьют мировую, и забудут свои разногласия.

\- Фууух, как он меня достал, - словно в подтверждение его слов, на уступ выползла Шанасс, тяжело дыша, а потом свернулась узелком, умостив свою головы на свои же кольца, созданы из тела.

\- Кто бы говорил! - Севретов после этой потасовки "на кулачках" выглядел похуже: крылья порваны, часть хвоста - откушена. Забирался он на уступ пользуясь лапами, и умудрившимися уцелеть - крыльевыми когтями. Находясь уже на уступе он, не долго думая, рухнул возле Шанасс, уложив морду на свившееся в кольца ее тело. - Что, довольна, да?

\- Иди к черту, садист. Я для тебя и то, и это... - Недовольно протянула Богиня. - А он на меня мало того, что матом, так еще и зубастой пастью. Не будь я богиней, порвал бы нахер!

\- Ша! Отдыхаем! - буркнул в ответ Андрей. - Ты мне вот что скажи, какого хера твои долбоящеры меня пытались на эксперименты забрать? Не, я понимаю, что я ваша подопытная мышка, но блядь!..

\- Сам ты блядь неуравновешенная! - рявкнула Шанасс, приподнимая голову. - Анализа крови испугался, и снятия телеметрии! - Шанасс кончиком хвоста коснулась черепа Андрея. Тот, в свою очередь, ловко изогнулся, поймав хвост и стиснул на нем свои зубы, прикушивая. - Ай!!! Мой хвост!!! – взвыла Богиня, а я вскинула брови, не зная, прятаться ли за Вэррианом или просто пожалеть свой рассудок и свалить. Вариант "принять все как должное" конечно, тоже был, но тогда мне бы пришлось побольше подобных сцен лицезреть, но не знаю, хотелось ли бы мне подобного.

\- А нехрен драться, когда уже все выяснили, - мелькнув ловким, как у змеи, языком, Севретов слизал с зубов кровь, приминая хвост Шанасс лапой. Невольно поморщилась, даже не желая представлять себе подобных "ярких" ощущений. - Можно было спустить аппаратуру, ну или объяснить словами. Сама же знаешь, я пиздливый сукин сын. Когда меня тянут наверх, то все, что я хочу - смыться от вас, вивисекторы хреновы.

\- Сам такой! Дурак... - несколько обиженно буркнула Шанасс, а потом подняла голову и посмотрела на Андрея. - Вот делать мне больше нечего, как разбирать тебя на составные. Вспомнил бы, кто у тебя рядом, в твоей душе. Или думаешь, что Страж бы позволил над твоим телом издеваться?

\- Да хер вас знает, придурки ученые... - проворчал Андрей и ловко скользнул в форму человека. Это его действие словно было сигналом для остальных: все, кто еще стоял на уступе, не сменив боевой облик - расслабились, вернувшись в истинные обличья. Довольно оперативно на этой немаленькой поляне появился накрытый стол, но кто этим озаботился, я не заметила: все мое внимание было приковано к Богине и Андрею.

\- У меня всего лишь один вопрос, - когда все заняли свои места за столом, отозвался Вэрриан. - Ты так и будешь с этим обормотом нянчиться?

\- Не, ну могу ему шею свернуть... - размер тела Шанасс уменьшился, добавились руки, но она все еще выглядела как змея. - Черт... Сколько бы проблем я решила одной правой... - Богиня прикрыла глаза от усталости.

\- Левой, бля! - недовольно рявкнул Андрей, но тем не менее сунул ей в руки стакан, содержимое которого явно было высокоградусным. - Хотела бы прибить - давно бы это сделала. Да и сама знаешь, что я только "за", притом всеми конечностями. А если рук, ног и хвоста с хуем мало, то могу в осьминога! Или в стонога.

\- Ну, вот и как на него воздействовать? - как-то обреченно вздохнула Шанасс, сделав щедрый глоток предложенного напитка. - Ничего же не боится.

\- Совсем ничего? - Я осмелилась задать вопрос, когда отметила что обстановка вокруг уже не была такой накаленной. Голос был малость сиплым и мне пришлось прокашляться коротко и незначительно, прикрывая рот кулачком.

\- Совсем. И ты, кстати, НАС, - Вэрриан явно нарочно выделил это словно, и я только внимательно посмотрела в его сторону, - тоже можешь не опасаться. Мы неординарные личности.

\- Совсем... - словно Вэрриан и не ответил мне только что, отозвалась Шанасс. - Эта личность - выживает, а не живет. Тянет за собой всех, но равнодушна ко всем. Как-то воздействовать на эту личность попросту невозможно. Ни пытки, ни закрытое пространство, ни смерть близких или собственная... На него не влияют. С самого начала, как у нас появился, все, ради чего он жил - это месть. Сначала другу, который был врагом. Потом тем, кто уничтожал его род. После - нам. Теперь - им... - Шанасс кивнула вверх, на небо, расслабленно держа стакан.

\- Не может так быть, - я пробормотала удивленно, смотря на окружающих. - Ненавистью не выживешь. Ради нее не будешь делать то, что делаешь... Подобное можно творить только ради любви... Ответственности, долга...

\- Не, эта мурена права, - Андрей облокотился на стол, глядя на меня несколько равнодушно. - Мне нафиг все это не сдалось... - послышался его вздох, а потом он и вовсе рассмеялся. - Эти боги, мать их за ноги, мне просто сдохнуть не дают. Вот я и ищу способы скрасить свою жизнь.

\- А если бы дали? - я не отрываясь смотрела в глаза Андрея, ожидая прочитать там ответ. Искренний. - То что?

\- Матрица его личности так сильна, что проявилась бы в следующей жизни, - с грустью в голосе отозвался Вэрриан. - И он, не помня того, что творил здесь, тоже хотел бы уйти. Ладно, - я вздрогнула от громкого стука, и перевела взгляд на источник шума, отметив, что это Вэрриан жестко опустил свой стакан на стол. - Я не хотел этого говорить, но вопрос поднимается уже не первый раз. Андрей, точнее его матрица, это матрица разрушителя. И, пока ему нечего уничтожать, развоплощать и разрушать - он переключается на себя. И рушит то, что дано ему мирозданием: собственную оболочку.

\- Разрушитель? - Шанасс в мгновение перетекла в человеческий облик, словно по щелчку пальцев, и смотрела на Вэрриана прищурившись. - Ты не ошибаешься? Ведь он только и делал, что создавал...

\- Да? - на лице Вэрриана была легкая улыбка, его явно что-то забавляло. - Он рушил устои вашей системы, вашего восприятия мира, вашего логического подхода к жителям окраин... Он шел своим путем там, где другие пройти не могли. А знаешь почему? Потому что у него в крови - право ломать. Иначе он жить не может. Другое дело, что он свои возможности разрушения сумел подмять под созидание... Хотя, боюсь, это уже мое воздействие.

\- Эй, высокие личности, - буркнул Андрей, глядя попеременно то на Высочайшего, то на Шанасс. - Нам, пресмыкающимся, объяснить можете?

\- Да, думаю, могу... - Вэрриан взглянул на Андрея чуть склонив голову. - Ты, этакий оператор экскаватора, который сносит старое, равняя его с землей. Но ты и конструктор. Поэтому, убрав старое, ты, потому что я внутри, возводишь новое. Свое. Правильное. Но, твое истинное желание - рушить, убивать, уничтожать. Без разрушителей не обойтись. Это не темная сторона, не отсутствие энергии, это основа жизни, разве что под иным углом. Вот если вместо разрушения и убийства ты предпочтешь развалины и пытки... Это уже будет неправильно, а так... Можно сказать, что ты действуешь в пределах правил.

\- Хочешь сказать, что мое желание убить себя... - взгляд Андрея, обращенный Вэрриану, потяжелел. - Это недостаток разрушения, который я на себя проецирую?

\- Именно, - Вэрриан невозмутимо согласился.

\- А раньше, лядь, сказать было нельзя?!! - Андрей чуть ли не в лицо ему это прокричал и я, внимательно за ними наблюдающая, вздрогнула. - Я бы хоть понимал, что со мной! Не лез бы хуй знает куда! Просто жил, понимая, чего мне не хватает!.. - я почувствовала прикосновение к моей ладони и повторно дернулась, теперь уже глядя сначала на свою конечность, а потом на Богиню.

\- Пойдем, - шепнула она, словно намекая, что лучше мне этого не видеть и не наблюдать за взбешенным Севретовым. И в душе я ее поблагодарила за это. Бесконтрольное бешенство и тяга к разрушениям не были тем, к чему я тянулась, и наблюдать за Андреем в подобном состоянии было едва ли не физически больно. - Вэрриан остро колет, и не совсем тогда, когда надо. И тебе не стоит быть здесь.

\- А где стоит? - шепнула ей в ответ, не желая сопротивляться, а только интересуясь, куда меня хотят отвести.

\- Ну... - Шанасс усмехнулась, но никаких отрицательных эмоций от нее не чувствовалось. - Минимум - в деревне. Максимум - я приглашаю тебя посетить мир Андрея. Второй его мир, тот, что стал ему родным.

\- Если это будет не трудно, - я согласилась, покивав головой, и чувствуя, как моя аура вспыхивает любопытством. - Я бы хотела...

\- Ну, вот и отлично, - Шанасс создала портал, но не такой, которым здесь, на Ваарре многие балуются, а какой-то... Другой. А перешагнув, я в этом только уверилась. Прокол пространства.

Стоило мне ступить на землю другого мира, как я почувствовала себя внутри какого-то кокона, напоминающего скафандр, только из энергии, а если точнее - из нитей силы. Осмотрела этот кокон, а потом решила оглянуться, посмотреть, каков этот, второй родной мир Андрея. Шанасс переместила нас в какой-то город, с высокими зданиями, ничем не уступающими тем, что в нашем мире, в Сеуле. Правда, пролетающий мимо флаер тонко мне намекнул, что прогресс тут покруче земного будет. В жителях я узнала уже знакомые мне расы ягов, яргенов и ярэнов... Только вот размеры здешних ягов были сравнительно меньше относительно той формы, что я уже видела у других, на Ваарре. Об Андрее в форме яга я вообще молчу... А вот яргены напротив, были довольно крупные, отчего казались еще опаснее, чем обычно.

\- Это не яги, а ягини, - видимо, прочитав мои мысли, поспешила мне с пояснениями Шанасс. - Яги - это мутация, от которой мы не могли избавиться. Мужеподобные женщины яргенов, трансвеститы, если говорить языком Земли. Двуполые особи, которые способны рожать, но для яргенов остающиеся слабым полом.

\- То есть, Андрей, в теле змея - женщина? - с интересом посмотрела в сторону Шанасс.

\- Хуже. Мутант. Женщина с первичными мужскими признаками. Изгой. Ягов на этом континенте если не убивают при рождении, то используют как расходный материал, солдат первой линии.

\- Ненавидят?

\- Нет, - Шанасс покачала головой. - Смысл ненавидеть мутацию, которая довольно нередкая? Но и за полноправных граждан их не считают. Часто яги, которые имеют две линии жизни, то есть, и мужскую и женскую, подвергаются здесь коррекции пола. Или же проецируют себя как женщин с первичными мужскими признаками, подставляясь яргенам.

\- И вы не измените ничего?.. - я сжала кулак, постаравшись, чтобы в моем голосе не было возмущения. Если Андрею и могут спустить с рук панибратство, то мне наглеть не стоит. Нужно вести себя тактично и адекватно относительно ситуации.

\- Мы - Боги и высшие, а не надзорное звено. Но Андрей, если Вэрриан сумеет его вернуть сюда, чтобы он прошел свой путь до конца, должен изменить это положение. Кстати, насчет изменить, - Богиня щелкнула пальцами, и мы с ней вдвоем оказались в длинном коридоре, по которому перемещались как яги, так и яргены, и ни от кого не чувствовалась даже толика недовольства в сторону ягов. - Это учебный корпус наемников. Сюда Андрей позволил забрать свою малышню из ягов. И, думаю, нам надо пообщаться с их командиром. Есть такой, - Шанасс улыбнулась мне, и повернув вправо в лабиринте коридоров, подошла к двери, сразу ее открывая.

\- Занят я! - раздраженно рявкнул достаточно крупный ярген, а когда повернулся к нам, то слегка удивился, но улыбнулся. - О, девочки, да еще на базе! Какими судьбами, красавицы?

\- Код: три-ноль-ноль-пять, - сухо отозвалась Шанасс.

\- Прошу прощения, уважаемая, - ярген сделал что-то на подобии реверанса, присев на хвост и согнув колени перед Богиней. - Не признал.

\- Вольно, боец, - Шанасс расслабленно прошла к креслу, коротко указав мне на кровать и я безропотно туда присела, смотря на то Богиню, то на яргена. - Вы у одного морфа с девятого материка, взяли молодняк. Расскажи мне о нем.

\- Шустрые ребята, - несколько равнодушно пожал плечами он. - Агрессивные. Подкатывать к ним мои молодцы пытались, но бестолку. Хотя, пара пар образовалась.

\- Тактические данные, - приказным тоном сказала Шанасс, и ярген сразу подал ей планшет, на котором наверняка были интересующие ее данные.

\- То есть, эти выродки ничуть не уступают вам, так?

\- Так, госпожа, - ярген кивнул, уважительно склонив голову.

\- А почему тогда они до сих пор на черном уровне?

\- Ну так... Яги же... - тот пролепетал с некоторым непониманием.

\- Гораш! - я вскинула бровь, когда Шанасс взревела. - Это не яги! Это - ваша силовая поддержка! Это - ваше будущее! Их немного, сотни три, но каждый из них - стоит тройки, а то и пятерки ваших! Это - мой эксперимент! Так что, поднимай их, давай им право действовать, и не загоняй вниз! Потому что когда сюда придет хашша Андэр, и увидит то, как вы его детей гнобите, он вам всю систему с ног на голову перевернет!

\- Это тот, с кем я бился? - ярген как-то сразу смешался и посерел лицом. Ух, вижу Андрея тут знают не понаслышке.

\- Да. И, таких, как он, у него много, - недовольно буркнула Богиня. - И, если узнает, как вы его детей...

\- Так потому и гноблю! Если поставлю в боевое ополчение, то их просто будут использовать, как девок! А так, как младший персонал, да с тренировками, они от этого избавлены! Или, думаете, мне здесь с насилием разбираться хочется?!

\- А хули ты лез на тот материк, и брал ребят моего ставленника?! - прошипела в ответ Шанасс, и ярген сразу скинул боевой настрой.

\- Так приказ сверху был, искать молодежь...

\- Я бы этот приказ сверху... - недовольно буркнула Шанасс, отдавая планшет. - Поднимай мальцов. Никакого насилия не будет. Правда, я не уверена, что у потенциальных насильников не будет переломов. Это дети Андэра, запомни. И эти яги умеют за себя постоять.

\- Как скажете, госпожа, - Гораш тут же отметил что-то на планшете. - Желаете посмотреть обучение?

\- Да. Хочу увидеть черный сектор, - ответила она, и вышла из комнаты, направляясь по коридору. Я последовала за ней быстрым шагом, и мы довольно скоро вышли в тренировочный зал. Тридцать ягов были как раз на тренировке, отрабатывали различные приемы защиты, нападения. Я невольно хмыкнула, наблюдая за этой картиной. Даже на первый взгляд слабенько у них получалось, даже наши ГМО были натасканы получше них, и это учитывая, что я говорю не об их настоящем уровне, а о том, который был, когда они только попали под крылышко Франкенштейна. Бросив взгляд на Шанасс, я заметила, что Богиня того же мнения, что и я.

\- Хочешь дать им понять, что такое враг? - она повернулась ко мне, внимательно глядя мне в лицо.

\- Нет, Высшая, - я покачала головой, смотря на эту толпу. Вспомнился спарринг на землях оборотней, когда была беременна. Нечего себя накручивать, если противника моего уровня здесь нет, а то не будет как потом скинуть пар. - Их не учат сражаться. А бить тех, кто не умеет ловить удар... Это как бить детей.

\- Ты права, детка. Их ничему не обучили... - Шанасс вздохнула, и повернулась к яргену, который сопровождал нас. - А с этим сразилась бы?

\- Я не люблю бить слабых... - я поморщилась, не считая этого яргена противником моего уровня. Я конечно не видела его на поле боя, но силы, способной выдержать мой спарринг, я от него не чувствовала. Правда, стоило мне взглянуть в глаза Богини, поняла, что она хочет видеть меня на поле боя. Нужно объяснить всю ситуацию. - Боюсь, это будет неравный бой.

\- Дорогая моя, - Шанасс плавно перетекла в форму огромной черной змеи, нависая надо мной и Горашем. А вот в глазах плясали бесенята. - Я не спрашиваю тебя, насколько этот бой будет равным. Я спрашиваю: могла бы ты уделить этому телу пару минут своего внимания, чтобы понизить его самомнение.

\- Я... Да впрочем, почему бы и нет? - я ухмыльнулась, глядя на яргена из-под ресниц. Значит, унижал и не давал развиваться детям Андрея. Гоняли по полигону без цели, как второсортных. Такое мы не любим, ох как не любим...

Да и за Андрея тоже было обидно, все-таки, как бы я не плевалась на него за некоторые дурачества, он смог завоевать мое уважение. Подозреваю, что и его дети обладают потенциалом, и я имею ввиду не только физические данные. Таких надо обучать, при том, тщательно, а не гнобить и с плинтусом ровнять. У этого яргена подход к ним, как в Союзе к мелким сошкам и "экспериментальным образцам". А такое мне очень не нравится. А раз уж Богиня не против, чтобы я показала ему, насколько ничтожен он сам, так почему я должна себя сдерживать?

Копье скользнуло в руку легко и мягко, едва ли не урча, предчувствуя хорошую драку. Пришлось шикнуть на него мысленно. Оружие сразу послушно умолкло, стоило мне только освободить хвосты. Я ухмыльнулась и махнула Горашу. Пускай первым нападает, того глядишь, не прибью сразу. Ярген послушно подскочил ко мне, явно намереваясь вспороть мне бок лапой. Я едва сдержала смешок - он двигался настолько медленно для моего восприятия, еще и усиленного появлением хвостов и Копья, что я успела бы трижды сменить позу, в которой стояла, и пару раз выверить движения так, чтобы убить сразу, с первого движения. А уж сколько я бы могла поставить за это время ударов, болезненных, опасных для жизни, дразнящих... Было даже немного обидно. Я ухватила его на подлете и кольями из Копья пришпилила его к мату, смотря на яргена сверху вниз, издевательски вскинув бровь.

\- Что и требовалось доказать, - Богиня вздохнула как-то расстроено и махнула в мою сторону рукой. Поняв жест, я убрала оружие и колья из энергии копья исчезли, давая яргену возможность обессилено осесть. - Слабенько. Тренируйтесь дальше. А мы пойдем, - я сделала шаг к Шанасс, но та щелкнула пальцами, и мы мгновенно оказались в совершенно белой комнате. Было в этой обстановке что-то тревожное, думаю, не будь со мной Шанасс, я бы не хило разволновалась.

\- Разочаровал он меня, - недовольно буркнула она, присаживаясь на сидения, что были в этой комнате расположены вдоль стен. - А ведь был ведущим...

\- Так ведь, и не со мной его ставить в пару надо было, - я пожала плечами, подойдя ближе к Шанасс.

\- А с кем? Это - наемники. - вызверилась Богиня, посмотрев в мою сторону и махнув рукой. - Они должны уметь все! И бороться со всем! А ты его сделала за пару секунд! За что мы деньги платим и получаем?!!

\- Мое оружие - нетрадиционное, - я немного смешалась, пытаясь как-то ее успокоить. Быть в одной комнате с разозленной Богиней было не самой лучшей идеей. Перспективы могли быть плачевные.

\- Да знаю я! - рявкнула Шанасс, успокаиваясь в рекордные сроки. Я облегченно вздохнула. Конечно, опасаться мне было нечего, не на меня же злились, но смотреть на ее гнев было как минимум - неуютно. Я уже молчу о том, что было немного страшно. Она и Вэрриан, по словам последнего, нестандартные божества, а что за этим идет - непредсказуемые. А мне моя душа еще нужна, я уж молчу о тушке. - Я тебя сюда не просто так привела. Не для того, чтобы ты бой посмотрела. Я хочу тебя одарить, - о нет-нет, мне было достаточно встречи в Пантеоне... - Молчать! - мою попытку отказаться она пресекла сразу же, я даже не успела додумать мысль, уже не говоря о том, что рот открыть. Раз так, то я не буду возникать. Вдруг плюшки вкусные будут? - Итак. Первое. Связь. Я тебе дам с десяток маяков, твой папаша должен будет установить парочку у планеты. А остальные - сама решишь где, и в каких мирах, установишь. Связь будет прямой, как из другой комнаты, - я задумалась, глядя в стену. Удобненько. Один точно поставлю в мире Алекси, чтобы держать связь с подружкой, но это при случае, нарочно ради этого переться туда не буду. Второй можно будет поставить в мире Мэй... - Каждый мир, в котором будет стоять два маяка - будет с тобой на связи. Второе, я дам тебе горсть кристаллов, - Богиня высыпала мне в руки пригоршню камушков. Я сначала удивленно посмотрела на сами камушки, от которых разило силой, а потом перевела взгляд на Шанасс. - Белые - информационные. Вроде жесткого диска. Красные - забирающие энергию мира. Зеленые - отдающие. Оружие. А синие - регенерация. Учись работать. Еще... - она склонила голову и замерла. - Я тебе на конструкты Андрея, скинула свои. Сама разберешься. С этим ты не просто воином, ты суперстар станешь. Главное, понять, как и что.

Малость отсутствующим взглядом посмотрела на драгоценные, во многих смыслах, камни. Подобный дар мне действительно пригодится. Я уже даже знаю, кого и как ими оснастить. Здесь, в моих руках, было несколько комплектов этих камней, так что мне одной - жирно будет. Да и усиление моих подопечных поможет и мне стать сильнее. Я отвела взгляд от камней и посмотрела на Шанасс. Она была социализирована, вела себя обычно, не высокомерно, даже на первый взгляд ощущалась как человек. Но я чувствовала от нее силу, способную переплюнуть силы моего отца. Думаю, Шанасс была на одном уровне с Нуэррой. Но в отличие от Богини Луны, Шанасс не говорила загадками, была прямолинейна. Хмм, можно попробовать стрясти с нее ответы на некоторые вопросы, на которые мне упрямо отвечать не желают.

\- А с этим что делать? - кивком головы указала Богине на свой браслет, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно и пряча камни в свой пространственный карман.

\- Работать, - непринужденно ответила Шанасс, но, видимо, что-то такое на моем лице отразилось, что она вскинула бровь, глядя на меня. - Вот скажи еще, что ты не знаешь, что это такое!

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответила, разводя руками.

\- Фух, - Богиня вскинула глаза к потолку. - Это усилитель твоих возможностей. Ты - лекарь. Если ты прикоснешься к другу - его регенерация усилится. Если к врагу - усилится деструкция. А еще я могу его усилить кристаллами. Хочешь?

\- Хочу, - я согласилась, понимая, что просто так никто бы меня о таком не спрашивал. Да и раз уж наглеть, так наглеть по полной.

\- И так... Для этого инструмента подойдет сапфир и рубин... - Шанасс поймала меня за руку, рассматривая браслет, который я снять с себя не могла никак. Задумавшись еще немного, Богиня внедрила названные камни в браслет. - Лечение и забор энергии из мира... Если что, Андрей тебе потом вставит остальные, уже в тело. Если надо будет... 

\- А ему надо... - начала было я, но меня прервали.

\- Вы где?!! - ментальный вопль, из мира в мир, заставил меня вздрогнуть. Ну, Дюша, поори так еще несколько раз, и мозги мне спалишь! Но ответ, видимо, дать нужно мне.

\- На Урее... - я осторожно ответила, не зная, насколько крепкая у нас связь получилась, и не оглушу ли кого случайно. Хотела показать Андрею пример, как нужно обращаться, но кто бы там меня слушал!

\- Нехрен тебе там ошиваться! Шуруй к нам! - я вскинула бровь, слыша эту не то просьбу, не то приказ. - У нас бухло, хорошая компания, и все остальное! - ох, похоже, это многое объясняет касательно поведения Андрея. - Бросай эту мурену хренову! - я чуть ли не крякнула, слыша такое обращение к Богине. Взглянула на Шанасс и пожала плечами, а мурена, в ответ, кивнула мне. Портал, открытый Шанасс уже ожидал меня, и я направилась, мягко улыбаясь Богине, что махала мне на прощание рукой. Эх, побольше бы на моем жизненном пути попадалось таких богов, как Шанасс! Все существование было бы в стократ проще.  
  



	116. Часть 113

Когда я прибыла к Андрею, переходя по порталу, созданном Шанасс, то с некоторым удивлением отметила, что на меня в общей сложности внимания не обращали. Вэрриана не было, Севретов сидел за столом, держа в руках стакан, возле него сидели его эннэшше, глядя на него несколько обеспокоено. Я только вскинула бровь, садясь напротив, и решив, что стоило бы его малость отвлечь.

\- Андрей, мне тут Шанасс дала кристаллы, и обмолвилась о том, что некоторые из них... - Начала было я, но осеклась, когда подняла взгляд. Олег, Родион и Грайб смотрели на меня с абсолютно непроницаемыми выражениями лица, а Андрей... Он словно не здесь был. Словно не слышал, словно даже не заметил моего возвращения, хотя сам позвал. Я поднялась, на что Андрей уже немного отреагировал: кивнул с пониманием, словно я не осеклась, успела до него донести все новости. Мужчина был полностью погружен в себя. Неудивительно, что он и не заметил как я встала за его спиной, распустив свой веер, и осторожно, почти не касаясь, прощупала его ауру.

Что ж... Пациент в космосе, на землю вернется не скоро. Андрей ушел в себя, погрузился в свои мысли словно аквалангист в воду. Но дар молчал, да и интуиция шептала мне, что встревать не стоит. Пускай раздумывает, пусть сам разберется в том, что ему сказали. Состояние Андрея для меня было стабильно, если говорить с точки зрения лекаря душ, которым я невольно являлась из-за своего статуса. Он переварит это. И если кто-то уж должен ему помочь в усвоении того, что сказал ему Вэрриан о его разрушительном потенциале, то это точно не я, а эннэшше. Я уже повернулась к парням, желая это им объяснить, но встретившись глазами с Олегом, увидела в них только понимание. Следом последовал согласный кивок головы, адресованный мне.

\- Я тогда уйду к себе. А вы тут... Держитесь, что ли? - нервно засмеялась, осознав, как странно выглядело мое лепетание, но никто отрицательно не отреагировал. Словно и они не обращали на меня внимание. Кроме Олега: тот поднялся, улыбаясь мне.

\- Провести тебя? - я в ответ кивнула и мягко улыбнулась мужчине. Долго ждать не пришлось - он почти сразу создал портал, куда мы шагнули вдвоем.

\- Может хочешь чаю? - с Олегом мы не общались часто, и я его не знала так хорошо, как к примеру, Богдана или Льва Робертовича. Но мужчина располагал к себе других, и, скорее всего, хорошо это понимал.

\- Нет, спасибо. Думаю, мне стоит вернуться к Андрею, - я кивнула на его слова, не чувствуя особого сожаления от того, что от моего предложения отказались. Все-таки причина веская.

\- Иди-иди. Я к Андрею заскочу завтра, - Олег кивнул на мои слова, и подмигнув напоследок, исчез в портале. А я, стоило ему исчезнуть, перевела дух и хищно-хищно улыбнулась. Посмотрим как хорошо справились ребята Андрея. Лаборатория, я иду к тебе!

***

Стоило только мне зайти в лабораторию, как на меня посыпался град упреков, нецензурной лексики и лавина обиды. Это меня так радушно встретил Пит, который был "до глубин ядра" расстроен тем, что я, его хозяйка, посмела о нем забыть на такой долгий промежуток времени. Обычно я бы не отреагировала, отмахнувшись, но... Если учесть, что Пит за время, проведенное в одиночестве, успел перенести все базы данных, чтобы мне было максимально комфортно во временной лаборатории, и ко всему прочему, действительно довольно долго пробыл один, то мне действительно стало совестно. Здесь же не Земное время, пробыл он тут действительно долго. Так что извиняясь перед ним, душой я не кривила, а потому и была довольно скоро прощена, и искреннее улыбаясь, застегнула ремешок часов на руке. Было чему радоваться!

Лаборатория получилась лучше чем "недурно". Почти все оборудование было идентично нашему, домашнему, некоторые вещи еще и были улучшены, с легкой руки новых друзей Пита - Дени и Леши. На минутку я даже позволила себе блажь: прикрыла глаза, удобно устраиваясь в кресле и переводя дух, вслушалась в шум мерно жужжащих аппаратов и представила что нахожусь не в другом мире, а дома. Мозг дал себя обмануть, а вот чувства - нет. Энергия, что клубилась вокруг меня не была родной, потому полностью уйти в сладкий обман у меня не получилось. Но ладно, будем радоваться тому, что у нас уже есть.

Чувствуя себя в своей стезе, я ударилась в исследования. Для начала взялась за Андреев яд, отмерив десять миллилитров ценной жидкости, и небольшую часть расположила в центрифуге, часть - в анализаторе минералов и цитограмм, и капельку расположила на стекле микроскопа. Выводы были неутешительны, хотя разнились: в анализаторе я получила вывод, что это ничто другое, как сильный алкоголь неизвестного свойства, центрифуга не смогла разделить воду и яд, а под микроскопом я пришла к выводу, что этот регенерин нечто среднее между лимфатической жидкостью и ядом доселе неизвестной гадюки. Изумившись, посмотрела на исследования, но потом только пожала плечами, и отложив листы, направилась вверх, собрать немного травки и цветочков, воды может какой набрать из речки... Но главное - не попасться никому на глаза, чтобы не отвлекли меня от исследований. А не то шипеть буду!

***

Потрудилась я на славу, исследовав много образцов флоры, и даже один образец фауны. Получилось украсть одно птичье гнездо, в котором были почти вылупившиеся птенцы. Следить за фауной было лучше в натуральной среде, конечно же, но я далеко не орнитолог, и больше поведения местных зверушек и их жития-бытия меня интересовал состав их генов, и отличия ДНК цепочек от ДНК наших, земных зверюжек. Отличия, естественно, были, что меня обрадовало несказанно, но излавливать остальных животных я не побежала. Насчет этого можно будет потом спросить у Льва Робертовича и его помощника-компьютера. Вместо того, чтобы куда-то убегать из лаборатории, я заварила себе крепкий, черный, как то Копье, кофе, и села переводить информацию об уррах, ягах и яргенах в письменный вид, для удобства составления рабочих планов. Да ладно, душой кривить не буду, их тоже хотелось исследовать, но я удерживала себя от этого низменного желания поймать какого-то яга или яргена, учитывая что здесь, на Ваарре они на учете. Даже от ловли урров воздержалась, хотя, не думаю что Андрей ведет перепись жителей всей планеты. Скорее только его территории и максимум - соседних.

Но нет-нет, Ольга, спокойнее, ты не будешь себя вести как среднестатистическая мразь. Это разумные создания, у них есть чувства, душа, семьи. Не опускаемся до уровня Союза, даже если от желания покалывает кончики пальцев. Задумчиво посмотрев на свою ладонь, которая была неестественно горячая, я охнула, когда пришло понимание. Я же и себя должна исследовать! Меня ведь здесь лечили, причем, не только таблеточками от похмелья и регенерином Андрея. Быстро уколола каждый палец, сделав отдельные мазки для лабораторного исследования, а потом уверенно проколола стерильной иглой вену, делая забор в вакуумную трубку. Аналогично наколола артерию, но уже на другой руке, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

\- Интересно, как называть вампира, что кайфует от собственной крови? - с издевкой и деланной задумчивостью протянул Пит, на что я только рассмеялась, покачивая головой.

\- Вместо подколов лучше продиктуй результаты исследования №59, - я вытащила иголку из руки, и уверенно поднялась, собираясь взяться за свою кровь, параллельно с тем слушая серьезный и довольно мелодичный голос Пита, зачитывающего мне результаты.

***

Вокруг был _мрак_. Пугающий, вязкий, неприятный. Не чета тому, которым меня одаривала Нуэрра. Но очень быстро пришло воспоминание, что я вообще-то только что была в лаборатории, и вроде как вместе с Питом сравнивала свое состояние до и после лечения на Ваарре. А потом пробел в памяти, и вот я здесь... А где это я? Я попыталась оглянуться, и поняла, что не вокруг меня мрак, а просто у меня глаза закрыты. Но открыть их не получалось. И чем больше я пыталась разлепить веки - тем сильнее теряла ощущение собственного тела. Понимая, к чему идет дело, я попыталась ухватиться за эти ощущения - но словно смеясь надо мной - ощущение собственного тела исчезало еще стремительнее. По сути, не успела я возмутиться такому повороту или разозлиться, как меня охватила чистейшая невесомость. Полнейшая антигравитация. Оглянулась, отмечая что меня окружает Забвение. Твою-то матушку, которой у тебя нет, что тебе, папуля, снова от меня понадобилось?! Если ты оторвал меня от исследований просто чтобы поздороваться, а не чтобы вернуть меня к семье, то покусаю, честное слово!

Стоило мне опустить взгляд вниз, как я вся похолодела в душе. Будь у меня тело - точно бы вся кровь отлила от лица. Но нет, мое тело было там, внизу. А возле него, словно стервятник, кружил Игнотус. Что за дела? И почему меня выкинуло из тела, вместо того, чтобы противостоять ему? Не верю, просто не верю что после всего того, что дало мне пребывание на Ваарре, я все еще так ничтожно слаба! По телу же видно, что он меня просто вырубил. На коже не было никаких, абсолютно никаких следов сражения! Ни синячка! Я силой мысли опустила свою душу, собираясь войти в тело, но наткнулась только на какое-то подобие стекла. Будто то, что происходит с моим телом мне транслируют по экрану. Еще раз мысленно обругав отца и сильно жмурясь от невысказанной досады я только и делала, что наблюдала за этим вивисектором.

Его черные волосы качнулись, когда он резко повернулся, с довольным лицом раскладывая на штативе пробирки с кровью. Много пробирок. С _моей_ кровью. Если бы я могла - скрежетнула бы зубами. Но это, как оказалось, только цветочки. Следующим шагом пошло раздевание. Конечно, не его, а мое. Я чуть ли не взвыла в голос, несмотря на отсутствие рта, когда увидела, как он решительно, знающими движениями, избавляет меня от одежды. Стало мерзко, стыдно, хотя его движения не были двузначными, а лицо было бесстрастно. Я понимала, делает он это только ради того, чтобы исследовать. Но легче не становилось! Почему я была так слаба, что позволила себя вырубить? Что позволяю делать это с собой прямо сейчас? И почему я здесь одна, где все, черт возьми?! Надеюсь, только, что он не уничтожил их... Хотя, это бы произошло только и исключительно через мой труп, а следовательно - на теле были бы следы боя. Ну или на одежде, которая даже грязной или измятой не казалась.

К счастью, обнажил мое тело не полностью, оставив на мне нижнее белье. Я вздохнула, но потом лихорадочная мысль забилась в разуме. "Наверное, для исследований ему нужно невредимое тело. А после? Что случиться, когда я очнусь?" От картины, которая мне представились, я истерически забила кулаками в стекло, и мысленно вопила, так сожалея, что у меня нет тела, которое показало бы степень той безысходности, что меня охватила. Тем временем, Игнотус склонился над моим телом, и подхватив на руки, понес к какому-то неизвестному мне приспособлению.

_Не трогай! Не трогай меня!_ \- тяжело дыша, попыталась хоть как-то на него воздействовать, посылая ему эти мысли, и очень желая, чтобы адресата они настигли. Но увы, это вернулось ко мне эхом, и слышала я только свой испуганный голос, что эхом расходился в разуме.

_Положь. Откуда. Взял._ \- это я сказала тише, надеясь, что не услышу свое эхо, но раздавшееся в моем разуме слова, и тон, с которым я это отчеканила, обломал мои чаяния. Выхода никакого не было, я сжалась, продолжая наблюдать.

Это было для меня пыткой. Я наблюдала за тем, как ученый носит мое тело то к одному, то к другому приспособлению, и не вредит. Надежда - это удел глупцов. Но она, глупая надежда, что так и останется, не покидала меня. Точно так же, как и не покидало меня понимание, что чем спокойнее Игнотус сейчас, тем ужаснее потом будет унижение, тем больнее будет не только телу, но и душе. Было ощущение, что меня сломают, как фарфоровую куклу. Причем, сломает не рассеянный ребенок, случайно уронивший игрушку, а полный ненависти к куклам, взрослый человек. Сломают очень качественно, не оставляя и осколка, сотрут в пыль. Я беззвучно рыдала, умоляя небеса, умоляя всех известных мне божеств, умоляя даже самого Игнотуса. Но все было напрасно, ожидание длилось. Я немного оживилась, когда меня занесли на ту кушетку, на которой я лежала изначально. Правда похолодела, стоило мне посмотреть на Игнотуса. Тот подошел к столику неподалеку, поддевая какой-то красный, не то слишком большой скальпель, не то тонкий кинжал.

В груди сильнее забилось сердце. В горле пересохло. Черт, ко мне возвращается чувствительность. Значит, он уже закончил исследовать. И сейчас начнется то, чего я ожидала... Надежда на радужный исход разбилась на миллион осколков, как хрустальная ваза. Я же крепко зажмурилась, не желая просыпаться, не желая в этом участвовать, не желая видеть, как Игнотус подходит ко мне, и уж тем более, не желая участвовать в том, что он задумал. Меня окружила тьма. Все та же неприятная, все та же пугающая. Пропала невесомость. Втянула полные легкие воздуха, и решилась на то, за что меня, возможно, накажут, но я не буду я, если не попытаюсь. _Тишину разрезал леденящий душу крик._

***

Я сидела на кровати, тупо смотря на сбитое одеяло. Это сон. Просто сон, до жути реалистичный, но сон. С одной стороны - немыслимое облегчение, но с другой... Глупое подсознание! Я ударила кулаком в кровать, два раза, но услышав жалобный скрип мебели остановилась. Одну ладонь положила на грудь, где как обезумевшее, колотилось сердце, словно пыталось покинуть грудную клетку, а вторую запустила во всклоченные и влажные волосы. В душ надо бы, вся вспотела... Но неудивительно, после такого-то кошмара. Даже сейчас, когда я уже окончательно проснулась, и уже не было сомнений, что в ближайшие часы не усну, все еще оставалась тревога. Причина этого чувства была ясна, но это понимание не успокаивало. Масла в огонь подливало то, что я сейчас была одна. Никто не обнимет, не позволит на минуту побыть слабой и беспомощной, никто не утешит.

_С последним я бы поспорил,_ \- мягко, но настойчиво отозвалась моя личная шиза. _Ну вот, я ее подбодрить пытаюсь, а та шизой обзывается._

\- Ну а как мне тебя еще называть? Да и зачем тебе меня утешать? - я поднялась с кровати, ухмыляясь и пройдя в ванную. Из зеркала на меня смотрела настоящая "красавица": глаза опухшие от слез, нос красный, волосы влажные и все в разные стороны, зрачки расширенные. - Вот, видишь, я в порядке!

_Да уж вижу,_ \- голос любимого невесело хмыкнул и я только вздохнула. А потом почувствовала теплое томление в груди, которое обычно появляется при объятиях. Почти сразу стало ясно, что это сделал Франкенштейн в моей голове, заставив меня изумленно застыть, боясь, что ощущение исчезнет в одно мгновение. Впрочем, он быстро решил ответить мне на невысказанный вопрос. _Не только ты, Ольга, волнуешься о других наших версиях. Я так же волнуюсь, в том числе и о тебе._

\- Еще бы тебе не волноваться, тушка-то у нас одна, - ухмыльнулась, и хотела пойти под душ, но мне не позволили. Я просто в одно мгновение перестала ощущать свои ноги и руки.

_Я - не Копье. И за тело ревностно бороться не буду, если решишь меня отпустить - то против ничего иметь не буду,_ \- прикусила губу, понимая, что меня самую малость понесло, и гнев Франкенштейна, который ощущала на себе пошел на спад, а я снова почувствовала то тепло. Казалось, если закрою глаза, то и вовсе почувствую, как меня мягко, но решительно прижимают к себе. _Я тебе сейчас нужен, поэтому наш контакт стал так интенсивен и активен. Но я с тобой все время и волнуюсь о тебе. Ты не одна. И да,_ \- его заминка заставила меня открыть глаза и я вскинула бровь, расфокусировано глядя в стену. _Даже не думай о контрастном душе, ты уже итак взвинчена после сна. Лучше горячую ванную прими, расслабишься, и возможно еще поспишь._

\- Ванная еще ладно, - я кивнула, подойдя к ванной, закрывая слив и почти сразу включила горячую воду, на грани с кипятком, глядя как пар поднимается все выше и выше, под потолок. - А вот спать - исключено. Лучше пойду в лабораторию, там как раз должны быть готовы результаты образцов четырнадцать и двадцать шесть...

Мы с Франкенштейном продолжили болтать обо всем и ни о чем, поэтому, когда солнце первыми лучами забилось в окна, я уже была после ванной, сидела в легком халате в лаборатории и подводила итоги анализов. Что ж я могу сказать... Они были хороши, но это были в основном исследования флоры Ваарры. А вот образцов крови и тканей разумных, населяющих эту местность, у меня не было, что сильно расстраивало. Я даже толком не могла исследовать яд-регенерин Андрея, так как могла судить только по своему организму. А тот прошел лечение не только этим ядом, но и божественной энергией, так что... Чистотой эксперимента тут и не пахло. Нужно было бы мне получить образцы от тех, кто уже лечился подобным образом, лучше взять от нескольких человек пробы, а так же исследовать кровь тех, кто подобным не пользовался. А если еще учесть, что у других ягов яд имеет различные свойства... Да мне тут можно было бы исследовать и исследовать, единственное что нужно - это получить образцы. И настроить аппаратуру на исходные, равные обычным человеческим организмам, данные.

Довольно быстро пришло понимание, что списочек "дела, которые нужно решать с Андреем", стремительно растет. В итоге я просто стала надиктовывать это Питу, и как найду Севретова - просто ему это зачитаю. Специально его искать и отвлекать от его парней я не хотела. А то снова попаду на какую-то интимную сцену между ними, еще за вуайеристку примут. При встрече - то да, ну, или в случае если он запрется со своими эннэшше надолго. Потом я с Питом как-то плавно перешла на планирование "досуга" лично у меня. И то, что у нас получилось, я квалифицировала как "успею сделать за день". В итоге, покрутившись по лаборатории, а потом по кухне, поглощая завтрак, я потопала одеваться. Первым пунктом на сегодня у меня был визит к Никите, местному кузнецу, и поговорить с ним о метательных иглах.

***

Никита без проблем пошел мне навстречу, заинтересовавшись моей идеей. Иглы получились отлично, подходили по весу идеально для метания, что я не преминула проверить вместе с парнем неподалеку от кузни. И острые были настолько, что вошли в дерево, в которое я метила, плотно, чуть ли не пронзив его насквозь. Вытаскивать их мне пришлось за острие, с противоположной стороны. И что было в них самое лучшее, так то, что не было нужды из смазывать: Никита создал их и небольшим резервуаром, который можно было заполнить чем только душа пожелала. Действительно всем - изнутри резервуар был защищен нанопленкой, благодаря которой, можно было не опасаться, что что-то излишне реактивное повредит сами иглы. В итоге, я сочла наше сотрудничество исключительно удачным - Никита оказался парнем понимающим, и без проблем поделился со мной различными знаниями. Так что кроме игл у меня были тоже и разработки по модификациям металлов и стали, встречаемых на Земле, и способах их укрепления.

В таком хорошем настроении я шла по деревне, просматривая список своих дел. День на Ваарре, конечно, не маленький, но стоило бы и активнее начать заниматься делами. А то не дело это, оставлять пункты из сегодняшнего списка на завтра. Решительность затопляла меня, после успеха с иглами я хотела работать еще интенсивнее, так как на горизонте замелькала возможность вернуться быстрее домой. Скорее ведь сделаю - скорее вернусь, не так ли? Потому я и не стала гасить в себе этого энтузиазма, и уж тем более - успокаиваться. Люди и не люди, встречавшиеся мне на пути, не пытались мне как либо помешать или завязать разговор, поэтому я бодро шагала в сторону дома Льва. Кто знает, возможно у него были какие-то образцы здешних разумных? Вероятность этого, конечно, была невеликая, учитывая, что он все делает на коленке и "магией", но чем черт не шутит?

\- Ольга, а мы зачем идем к Льву? - спросил у меня Пит, а я удивленно вздернула бровь, обращаясь к часам. А потом вспомнила, что мыслей моих он не слышит, а вот бормотание - вполне.

\- Мне нужно взять заборы крови у ягов, яргенов, и желательно получить такие же от погибших, - не громко ответила Питу, но почти сразу услышала в голове Франкенштейна: _Ольга, до тебя тут дозваться пытаются_. Я подняла взгляд, осматриваясь, и отметила в пару метрах от себя Севретова, направляющегося в мою сторону. - А, Андрей, привет. Ты мне когда уделишь время? У меня есть для тебя хорошие новости.

\- Ох, Лёль, не сегодня. И не завтра, - мужчина скривился, как от кислющего лимона, а я недовольно поджала губы. - Навалилось тут все вдруг... Я бы с радостью...

\- Время, Андрей, время. Я хочу домой, - я стала в стойку, понимая, что с настроя работы мне лучше не сбиваться, иначе либо смотрит сон, либо стану снова заниматься самокопанием. А это значило, что и Андрея стоило бы "заразить" подобным настроем. - И меня как-то мало трогает твое "не сегодня". И не потому что я эгоистка, а потому что ты уже невесть сколько откладываешь работу, которую я должна для тебя сделать. Будь серьезнее. А то у меня возникают мысли, что твои массивные эннэшше, куда как умнее тебя, командира.

\- Это что, шеф, тебя сейчас обозвали умным гномом? - Родион пробухтел, почесывая макушку, но то, что парень ерничает, было заметно невооруженным взглядом. Я только вздохнула.

\- Изыди, язва, - Андрей парировал, даже не глядя в сторону своего партнера.

\- О, помешал? Так ты с этой кралей...

\- Родя!

\- А хули я, если высокий и большой, то сразу идиот? - недовольно буркнул парень, и я уже хотела объясниться, что я не это имела ввиду, как он продолжил. - Вон, у тебя Грайб на эту роль есть... Олег... Уй!..

\- Пасть закрой, - спокойным тоном сказал Андрей, после того как отвесил Родиону подзатыльник.

\- Не в духе? - я посмотрела на парней, слыша у себя в голосе сочувственные нотки, которые, вроде как, добавлять не собиралась.

\- Ну дык, не ебут-с... - Родион развел руками, виновато пожав плечами, а я только округлила глаза, слыша такое смелое кхм... Заявление.

\- Блядь, ты сейчас у меня договоришься! - Андрей повернулся в сторону Родиона и Олега, указав им рукой на дом неподалеку, и зарычал. - Пиздуйте туда! Оба!

\- Снова просчет? - теперь я посмотрела на Андрея, особа тона не меняя после обращения к Родиону. Все-таки, не хочу его настроить против себя. Одно дело - прижать немного, чтобы не расслаблялся слишком, а совсем другое - открыто дразнить. Мы не на поле боя, и он - не мой противник.

\- Нет, это обычное состояние Родиона. Ему нравится меня выводить на уровень адекватного восприятия, когда видит, что я загружаюсь. Кто-то вроде биологического таймера, который меня вовремя выдергивает наверх. В общем так, Лёлик, серьезно, не до тебя сейчас, - Андрей вернулся к недавней теме нашего разговора, и я снова поджала губы, чувствуя себя раздраженно. - К тому же учти, что по стандарту прошло всего сорок минут с момента, как я тебя с Земли забрал. Даже не час. А ты говорила, что у тебя двое суток минимум, - я уже хотела возмутиться, и даже рот открыла, как Андрей продолжил, примирительно поднимая руку. - Успеем. А вот сейчас мне надо заняться Вааррой. И это еще минимум два дня как беготни, а то и три. Так что, с вопросами, которые ты мне акцентировала, пожалуйста, к Лёве. Он тебе найдет всех тех, с кого снимешь пробы крови, а так же все остальное. Лаборатория как?

\- По виду - нормальная, по данным... - я покачала головой. Ну если не работу, так пусть хотя бы мне образцы крови достанет, или выберет тех, у кого смогу забор сделать. Сравнительной базы ведь почти нет!

\- Проведи по ней людей, чтобы знать норму.

\- А я с тобой могу?.. - я намекнула мужчине на его дела, которыми тот только что от меня отговорился. Возможно, если с ними помогу, то время ожидания, пока снизойдут ко мне - сократится.

\- Со мной - нет, - уверенно сказал Андрей. - Но вот если Янка тебя с собой возьмет, то можешь прошвырнуться. У вас найдется общий язык, да и как силовая поддержка ты ей очень даже будешь кстати.

\- Яне... - я хмыкнула. Да уж, девушка, которую в божества готовят, и нуждается в помощи? Как-то не верится.

\- Ну не Родиону же с Олегом? С этими танками ты вообще будешь просто статистом.

\- То есть, Яна...

\- Да. Именно. Слабее, - Андрей перебил меня, сказав это, и эта его уверенность в своих словах заставила меня задуматься на секунду.

Яна слабой мне не казалась, куда ни глянь. На поле боя я не заметила того, чтобы она нуждалась в помощи. Но это Андрей, вроде как, понимал и сам, ведь он же мне говорил тогда об уровне силы своих детей, так же и того, что дети способны его на спарринге завалить. Глупой Яна тоже не была, и я не верила, что та не сможет выпутаться из передряги если не силой, так хитростью. Да и знаний у нее вроде как прилично - на богиню же ее готовить будут! Что-то это, да значит. Но возможно, Андрей имел ввиду не столько охранника, который за дочку полезет на амбразуру, а скорее друга, который и в схватке поддержит, и план коварный поможет претворить в жизнь? На таких условиях идти мне подходило более чем.

\- Ладно. Схожу с ней. Но когда...

\- Богдан, - не дав мне закончить, Андрей незначительно навис надо мной, произнося имя мужчины по слогам. - Ты обещала обучиться у него.

\- Да у меня там свой собственный маг есть... - я вздохнула, припоминая себе свои уроки с Дмитрием и то, как тот умело пилил мозги, если я не обращала внимания на его предупреждения. И Инна Тимофеевна ему помогала в таком нехитром деле. - И ведьма, - добавила, вспоминая от кого вообще началось мое взаимодействие с магией.

\- А вот персонального убийцы - нет, - я хотела уже возразить, так как дома были и Такео, и Кертье всех мастей, но Андрей быстро пресек это, продолжая говорить. - Учись. И к Мрису зайди. У него для тебя тоже должно быть что-то припасено. А еще к Руаре, - вскинула бровь, услышав имя матери Андрея, и он, видимо, решил просветить меня насчет нее. - Очень умная мадам, с невероятной чувствительностью ауры, готовая каждого пригреть, как свое дитя. Да короче! - Севретов резко махнул рукой, словно пытаясь разрезать воздух. - Дай мне три дня, девочка. И не мозоль душу. Все сделаем, как надо. Просто не сейчас. У меня работы - непочатый край! А у тебя... - Андрей вздохнул, и видимо, передумал говорить задуманное, так как сказал вообще не то, что я от него ожидала. - Потом, Лёлик. Реально, чуть позже. Будь лапочкой, и не дави на мой мочевой пузырь через мозги.

Я прикрыла глаза, не опуская головы и стискивая кулак. За подобный тон Андрею хотелось заехать по мордасам, за лапочку - пересчитать зубы, но я понимала, что это Севретов. Его не изменишь, хоть не знаю в какую позу вставай и какое заклятие не говори. Но переходить на его манеру общения я не желала - задавит опытом и не добьюсь вообще ничего. Открыв глаза, посмотрела на Андрея, что ожидал моего ответа. Я была серьезна, и таким же тоном отозвалась, не разрывая нашего зрительного контакта.

\- Пять дней, Андрей, - я выставила перед лицом ладонь, которую только что держала сжатую в кулак и растопырила пальцы, наглядно показывая ему количество дней. - Пять дней, и я начну тебя подгонять.

\- Ага, - мужчина согласился и кивнул, поворачиваясь ко мне спиной и направляясь в сторону комплекса. - Хуем только не пользуйся... Их и так три на мою бедную задницу...

Не глядя на меня, и на то, как я отреагировала на его замечание, Андрей направился прочь. Я еще какое-то время посмотрела ему вслед, а потом, покачав головой, последовала его примеру, все так же удаляясь прочь. Курс не изменился, направляемся в сторону дома Льва Робертовича. А вот потом можно будет внести коррективы в сегодняшний план. Пускай и без Андрея, но с поставленными себе задачами я справлюсь. Больше сделаю сейчас - меньше работы потом, не так ли?


	117. Часть 114

Как я и планировала, после разговора с Андреем направилась прямым курсом к Льву Робертовичу. Встретили меня там довольно радушно, сразу предложив чай. Лев, как и предлагал в первую нашу встречу, разлил его по мензуркам. По сути, это был обычный, наш, земной чай, заваренный достаточно-таки неплохо. Прямо во время чаепития я завела шарманку насчет исследований и образцов, и мой вааррский коллега не стал долго затягивать с этим делом: Пит, вместе с компьютером Льва работал над переносом данных исследований, а все образцы, что предоставил мне Лев я поместила в свой пространственный карман, радуясь этому удобству. После этого, меня без лишних разговоров утащили наверх, накормили вкусным обедом. Любой протест был задавлен на корню напоминанием о недавнем состоянии нестояния и шуточками о диетах и том, что моей фигуре оные не нужны. Пришлось соглашаться, но сильно против я не была - после легкого завтрака уже хотелось заморить червячка. А сейчас я стояла на пороге дома Льва Робертовича, и прощалась.

\- Оленька, ты еще заходи, как что-то тебе будет нужно, - ученый оперся о косяк, глядя на меня с улыбкой. - К этому оболтусу с научными делами нет смысла даже подкатывать. Нет, Андрей конечно не дурак, - мужчина повел рукой, показывая жест, отдаленно напоминающий жест "50 на 50", - но не до наук ему. Интересно - это да, и когда есть нужда - разберется, но не под то у него мозги заточены.

\- Да я понимаю, понимаю, - я кивнула с улыбкой. В словах Льва не было ни капли упрека в сторону Андрея, мне просто предоставили факты. - Но я считала, что к нему, как главному, стоило пойти в первую очередь.

\- Теперь ты знаешь, что можно сразу ко мне, - Лев Робертович подмигнул мне. - Выпьем еще чайку, а может и что покрепче, поговорим... А то поверь мне, старику, что в здоровом виде из тебя собеседник лучше на несколько порядков.

\- Это уж точно, - я сдержанно засмеялась и посмотрела в глаза ученому. - Но и ты можешь приходить ко мне. Похимичим, покажу тебе технику, а то что добро пропадать будет, когда уйду к себе? А так если не для нужды, так для интереса сможешь пользоваться. Или кого-то обучать, если из молодых кто потянется к науке.

\- Это да, это ты права, - серьезно кивнул Лев, так же смотря мне в глаза. - Приду, обязательно.

\- Ловлю на слове! - улыбнулась напоследок и бодрым шагом направилась в сторону своего дома, желая как можно быстрее "распаковать подарочек". Правда, стоило мне выйти на более оживленный переулок, как в глаза бросилось знакомое лицо. Яна общалась со своим братом и с каким-то урром, в котором после более пристального рассмотрения узнала Ррокса. На ловца и зверь бежит, вижу. Здраво рассудив, что образцы у меня в кармашке подождут, как-никак, там стазис, я подошла к девушке.

\- Какой-то твой отец сегодня злой, - тихо прошептала ей на ухо, собираясь немного пожаловаться на Андрея, и заодно, объяснить причину того, что я вклинилась в ее дела.

\- Сосредоточенный, - девушка повернулась ко мне, мило улыбаясь. - Когда он злой, то кроет всех по батюшке и по матушке, не смотря на ранги и звания. Кстати, знакомься ближе. Мой муж Ррокс. Точнее наш муж, - Яна хихикнула, переведя ладошку с урра на своего брата.

\- Урр... Не морф даже, - уточнила я, с некоторым сомнением поглядывая на Яну.

\- Пока что. Но папа над этим работает.

\- Нет, меня, конечно, сложно назвать ксенофобом, но урр! - я вскинула бровь, и решительно поймала Яну за локоть, отводя чуть в сторону, чтобы обсудить... Это. Ведь это как бы зоофилия. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, Ррокс - разумный, но тело-то, тело у него кошачье. Я конечно не без греха, и мы с Франкенштейном иногда в спальне всяко и разно экспериментируем, но вот подобное... Да это крайность! А любая крайность - нездоровая. Да и Яна - девушка еще молодая, а у Севретова не тот склад ума, чтобы о подобном с дочкой поговорить.

\- Это - мой Тигра, - девушка беспечно махнула в мою сторону рукой, за которую я ее поймала, без проблем вырываясь из хватки. Понимая, как это могло выглядеть со стороны, я промолчала. Яна же, прижалась к шее, крупного на фоне других представителей вида, урра, зарываясь пальцами в его шерсть. - Рррр! Мяу!

\- Янара... - на морде Ррокса явно отпечаталось смущение, на что я только скрестила руки на груди, хмурясь. - Не нужно...

\- Еще как нужно! - серьезным тоном припечатала она, лизнув Ррокса в нос. - Я тебе уже говорила, что не собираюсь никого слушать. Ты - мое... точнее наше! Сокровище. И только это имеет для меня значение. Когда Ольга тебя узнает чуть лучше, у нее уже не будет возникать подобного смущения. Поверь... - девушка поднялась, бросила на меня взгляд, и видимо, сопоставив мою позу пришла к определенным выводам. В один шаг преодолела расстояние между нами, и отошла немного вперед, туда, куда еще недавно пыталась увести ее я. - Оль, я все понимаю, тебе это может казаться диким... Но я Ррокса полюбила в тот момент, как узнала, что он делал для своей деревни. Такое самопожертвование просто так не дается. Да и то, что он не сломался после плена - тоже характеризует его с лучшей стороны. Он больше человек, чем многие из тех людей, кого я знаю. Ну, а то, что мохнатый, то это даже прикольно. У меня же тоже есть возможность обращаться в урру, и у Дрэйка... Так что это нам не мешает. А еще Ррокс - это гвардеец, - последнее она произнесла на тон тише, шепотом, словно что-то сокровенное. Я в ответ только непонимающе нахмурилась.

\- Какой-то военный, в смысле? - я не была еще в курсе всего, что происходит на Ваарре, но ни о какой армии не слышала даже вскользь.

\- Ну... Вроде как да. Только он гвардеец Вэрриана. Душой. А ты сама должна знать, кто такой Вэр. Так что, знаешь, вот совсем мне не зазорно жить с тем, кого сам Высочайший считает частью своего мира.

\- Вэр его папе отдал, - я услышала за спиной голос Дрэйка, а повернувшись к нему боком, отметила как тот идет к нам, подводя за собой Ррокса. Не дадут посекретничать.

\- И какая же тогда он часть мира Вэрриана, если тот его так просто отдал? - я с удивлением посмотрела сначала на Дрэйка, а потом на Яну.

\- Большая, - предельно серьезно ответил мне Дрэйк. - Ррокс, когда вспомнит себя, если пожелает, станет Стражем нашего отца. Его защитником. Не знаю, как тебе, а для нашей семьи это очень большая честь.

\- Не хочу показаться циничной... - закончить мысль мне не дала Яна, повиснув у меня на руке.

\- И даже не думай произносить то, что хотела, - девушка рассмеялась, но ее глаза были серьезны, и даже, я бы сказала, несколько холодны. Еще и кулачком погрозила, но шутливости в этой угрозе была только половина. - Мы с Дрэйком его сами выбрали. Он - наш эннэшше. И это не обговаривается. Так что молчи. Не надо тех слов, которые могут выстроить между нами стену. И к Андрею можешь не подходить с такими вопросами. Двое из его харров - тоже урры. Мать - урра. Неужели ты думаешь, что он тебя поймет?

\- А харры это кто? - от подобного высказывания Яны мне стало неудобно, и я попыталась сменить тему. Действительно, лучше я в это лезть не буду.

\- Любимые, - Яна пожала плечами.

\- Но кроме трех эннэшше, да еще и людей к тому же, я с ним никого не видела...

\- Людей... - коротко хохотнул Дрэйк, а потом посмотрел на меня с ухмылочкой, но злобы от него я не чувствовала. - Один - действительно человек. Но второй - йетти. А третий - так вообще ярген.

\- А его харры? - я впала в некоторый ступор от слов парня, но выдавить это из себя у меня получилось.

\- Сейчас они заняты в одной из деревень на дальних рубежах. В своей бывшей деревне, если говорить прямо, - степенно ответил Дрэйк, пожимая плечами. - У них отец умер, притом при странных обстоятельствах. А так как он был главой клана, то ребятам пришлось туда лететь и узнавать все из первых рук.

\- А почему это не сделал Андрей?

\- У урров очень сложная система градации, - слово взял Ррокс, впервые, за время нашего разговора. Я посмотрела на него, все еще пребывая в легким шоке, который теперь только усилился. А все потому что этот мохнатый, огромный кот, пусть и порыкивал, но говорил с расстановкой, очень грамотно. Похоже, мне придется действительно пересмотреть свое отношение к уррам... - У вас в мире это было бы похоже на то, что самка пытается надавить и подмять под себя дела своего самца и лидера. Притом самка, которая никак себя в управлении кланом не показала.

\- Вот что-то мне Андрей ну никак самку не напоминает, - я хихикнула, правда, немного нервно.

\- Его в семью взяли как ари, то есть - ребенком. Очень юным, хоть и тарром. И до сих пор, по годам Ваарры, он не перешел возраст подростка. К тому же, еще и младший в семье. Не думаю, что подобное добавит уважения его харрам. Они должны сами справиться, или привести на место главы клана другого урра, ничуть не ниже статусом, чем они сами. Если же это будет наоборот, то ничем хорошим это не кончится. А харры Андрея еще не определились с тем, хотят ли они покинуть этот мир следом за ним.

\- Почему? Ведь ты или следуешь за любимым как тень, или же не любишь его... - я вскинула бровь, посмотрев на каждого из присутствующих по отдельности. - Получаются, что никакие они не харры.

\- То же можно сказать и за нашего отца, - Яна, неожиданно для меня, согласилась. - Или ты остаешься с любимыми, или просто пользуешься ими. Но пока еще ни одна сторона не определилась. И не нам решать, что им выбрать. Фарр и Гэрр - очень ответственные, несмотря на то, что по уму где-то равняются подросткам. А Андрей ни за что не променяет движение вперед на сельскую пастораль. Да и... вот честно, не вижу я их рядом с ним. Сейчас, после того, как рядом оказался Грайб, мне кажется, что урры были всего лишь возможностью выжить, когда никого не было рядом.

\- Ян, папа не такой, - махнул рукой на сестру Дрэйк, подойдя на шаг ближе. - Может, Фарр с Гэрром для него больше и не любовники, но он их не бросит. Он никого никогда не бросает. И кому как не тебе это знать? Тем более, что Ваарра теперь наш третий дом.

\- Не, главный, - уверенно сказала девушка. - С Земли его выживают. Да и сам он последнее время там почти не появляется. А на Урее ему уже делать нечего. Ну... почти... - она хитро улыбнулась своим мыслям, и развернувшись, ушла.

\- Кстати, я так и не поняла, куда именно мы идем? - я шагала за ребятами, переходя порталом вон из деревни и направляясь к ангару.

\- К флаерам, - девушка улыбнулась, чуть повернувшись ко мне. - Но идти будем порталами.

\- Хм... - я слегка нахмурилась. - А смысл?

\- Смысл... - Яна задумчиво выпятила губу. - Ну... показательность. Если мы просто пройдем по порталу к алтарю, то это увидят единицы. Если спустимся на флаере - вся деревня. Экономия сил. Это можно по стационарным скакать целый день, а так - это расход энергии. Если бы надо было посетить два десятка, то не проблема. Но у нас около тысячи. А я не хочу устать. Во флаере же расположен стационарный портальный генератор, который мигом доставит туда, куда надо. Да и схема взаимодействий с искином в нем уже отлажена. Еще... Не нужно реплицировать капсулы из кокона силы. Это папаня с эннэшше уже чистая энергия, а мы еще биологические особи. Опять-таки, можно воспользоваться встроенным репликатором. Да и все остальное тоже можно синтезировать прямо из него, а не из своего кокона. Ну, и самое главное - престиж. Мы же боги, - девушка хихикнула, подмигнув мне, на что я только хмыкнула удовлетворенно.

\- Ну, да, в этом ракурсе, передвижение на своих двоих - сплошные минусы, - согласно кивнула головой. - А мы пойдем вчетвером?

\- Да. Ррокс - урр, который сможет найти язык с любым в селении. Мы с Дрэйком - Арайя, богиня плодородия и целительства, и ее супруг. А ты - наш друг со звезд.

\- Ясно... - я задумчиво посмотрела в спину Яне. - Мне тут Шанасс подогнала подарочек... И я хотела бы его испробовать. Я не нарушу верования урров, если буду к ним прикасаться и излечивать?

\- Не думаю. Урры очень контактные существа. И невероятно социальные.

\- Ты еще добавь, что урр, если нанесешь ему вред, обидится и просто уйдет, а не нападет, - добавил Дрэйк. - То есть, они не только социальные, но еще и не агрессивные. И это очень долгая работа Эррана.

\- Не, Дрэйк, ты забыл за храмовников. Те, кто верят в Барлара - не такие спокойные...

\- А нам и не к ним... - Дрэйк остановился перед пустырем и повел рукой, словно перелистнув невидимый слайд голограммы. Грунт, словно прислушавшись к этому движению, приподнялся.

Такое сравнение, с голограммой, пришло ко мне неспроста. Я только сейчас заметила, что уже отношусь к этому не как к магии, а как к технике. Намного превосходящей известный мне прогресс, но технике. Пласт земли, словно в подтверждение моим мыслям, скользнул в невидимые пазы, обычный подземный шлюз со слоем дерна поверху, а из воронки поднялся флаер на платформе. Летающее устройство напоминало огромную каплю из стали - такое же блестящее и серебристое. Представляла я себе флаеры немного по другому... Думала это будет небольшое устройство, более напоминающее кабинку на воздушной подушке, а тут... Самая настоящая летающая фура. А если вспомнить любовь Андрея ко всему большому, покрытому броней, делая выводы из того, каким он придумал тело Эррана, то стоило благодарить небо, что это не набрало еще большего размаха, чем то что вижу, а именно - летающий танк. Но в функционале этого флаера я не сомневалась - вряд ли Севретов стал бы делать что-то просто для вида, похерив возможность добавить много полезных приспособлений. Стоило мне войти на борт, я мысленно чертыхнулась, понимая что снова недооценила Андрея. Внутри все было еще показательнее, чем снаружи! Спальни, спортивный зал, медицинский корпус с множеством капсул, которые уже были мне хорошо знакомы, кухня... Да и еще стены летательного аппарата были непроницаемы только снаружи - будучи внутри окружающее пространство можно было увидеть без проблем, словно мы находились в стеклянном шаре.

\- Триста посадочных мест, огневая поддержка, возможность выхода в ближайший космос, автономность на полтора года непрерывного движения, - явно отметив то, как я оглядываюсь, Яна дополнила мои наблюдения, не пытаясь даже скрыть гордости в голосе.

\- А чего он такой большой?.. Андрей, как мне кажется, и в спичечную головку мог бы это вместить...

\- Ну, все ведущие конструкты малого аллара и занимают столько места, - кивнул мне Дрэйк. - Но ты не забывай менталитет урров. Они не магические создания, а технологические, просто упавшие из мира технологий в средневековье. То есть, пришельцы со звезд для них будут богами, а вот маги - чем-то непонятным, а значит - противоестественным. Нам же надо развивать разум урров, приучать их к пришельцам со звезд, а не вгонять в темные века магии. Особенно если брать то, что магии у них, как таковых, не будет, и никто иной, кроме тех, кто сейчас проживает в нашем комплексе деревень, магией овладеть не сможет.

\- Дрэйк имеет в виду, что пропагандировать магию бессмысленно, - дополнила Яна. - И беспочвенно. Два социолога, один профессиональный аналитик, десяток психологов и туева хуча специалистов других областей вынесли вердикт, что магия не прокатит. А конструкты - та же магия, только в профиль. Потому приходится работать как техны. То есть, мы многое можем, но мы так же реальны и обычны, как и вы. Посткосмической цивилизации это ближе, чем ангелы, демоны, тайны и магия. Если первое они еще поймут, то от второго будут шарахаться.

\- Это получается, что лечить их наложением рук тоже не стоит... - я немного нахмурилась, понимая, что тренировка моих умений не состоится.

\- Нет, почему же. Стоит. Процесс аурной развертки для них так же не чужд. Но это не магия, а способности. Короче, ты сама увидишь. Урры - хорошие химики и физики. Просто применять их знания негде. Но, если собрать конденсат воды из воздуха, это для них не магия, то вместить что-то большое в маленьком - очень даже. Как и прилететь на флаере - нормально, а вот порталом... это уже дико. Так что не будем шокировать урров, с которыми нам еще жить бок о бок.

\- Нет, я все понимаю, но чего-то видимо не учла... - мы зашли в зону управления кораблем. Я присела на стул, неподалеку от панели управления, Яна же - с комфортом устроилась в капитанском кресле. - Как вы разделяете магию и технологию, чтобы знать, что давать урам, а что нет?

\- Этим меховым красавцам нельзя давать в руки волшебные палочки. Создавать что-то из ничего, не давая понять, как это получить. Например, такую капсулу стазиса, как есть у Андрея, можно создать используя руки, голову и инструменты. А вот воспроизвести что-то из молекул, не обладая силой, уже не получится. Отсюда и прыгаем... - Яна, вместе с братом повернулись к панели управления, и довольно скоро флаер качнулся, приходя в движение, и качнулся над землей. Впрочем, мои ожидания снова обломались. Не было никакого ощущения преодоления гравитации, даже такого безобидного, как бывает в лифте. Флаер вошел в портал, созданный кем-то из ребят, и мы вынырнули из него над первой деревней.

\- Работаем, - я услышала в тоне Дрэйка мурчащие нотки, и повернувшись на звук, увидела урра. Черный, с белыми пятнышками на ушах, по краю крыльев, и белым сердечком на груди. Яна была словно его отражением, правда в негативе, и я только пожала плечами, будучи в компании трех огромных кошаков. По сути, ничего мне не мешало благодаря плюшкам от богов, тоже принять вид урры, но не хотелось тратить на это свою силу, которая здесь была на счету. Неизвестно, сколько энергии бы ушло на поддержание этого облика. Шлюз открылся и два шикарных урра, в которых превратились мои спутники, снизошли к толпе, что собралась вокруг флаера. Мы с Рроксом чуточку скромнее последовали за этой двойкой.

Пускай язык урров все еще был мне не понятен, я ощущала от толпы доброжелательность. Между этими существами мои умения действовали без проблем, и я могла вычленить эмоции отдельных особей, если бы пожелала. Но главное было понимание, что нас не боялись. Даже меня, отличающейся от них своим видом. Урры безбоязненно подходили, обнюхивали меня, но не так как собаки, тычась носом в тело, а лишь пытаясь уловить воздух вокруг, не нарушая моего личного пространства. Потом они устраивались рядами перед Яной, внимательно слушая ее мяуканья. Были даже некоторые прямоходящие урры, которые вызывали у меня разрыв шаблона. Заметив мой невежливо приоткрытый рот, Ррокс шепотом объяснил мне, что это мастера, имеющие третье по старшинству место в клане, после охотников и добытчиков. И что все урры, если их не забивают с детства догмами, имеют возможность ходить на двух лапах. Но насколько я поняла, не везде и не все урры имеют на это право. Только мастера да вожди. Остальные могли передвигаться на четырех лапах, а самки не имели право вставать на две лапы даже при опасности.

\- Дикость какая... - шепотом прокомментировала это замечание, покачав головой.

\- Деревня, из которой пришла Руара, всех детей, с малого возраста, ставит на ноги, заставляя использовать передние конечности для работы, - едва слыша промурлыкал мне Ррокс. - Притом там нет опасностей. Все зависит от менталитета главы клана. Когда я узнал о подобном, начал поднимать своих самок и самцов на задние конечности. Увы... Если бы мы были сильнее, когда нас попытались поработить, мы бы смогли дать отпор...

\- И что помешало? - с интересом и некоторым сочувствием я глянула на Ррокса.

\- Мы были мирными... - Ррокс вздохнул. - Мы не знали, что можно сопротивляться. Это нам показал Андрей. Но если взять глубокие деревни, то покорность там так же высока. Самки под самцами, а сами самцы - могут позволить взять над собой верх любому более сильному клану.

\- У вас что, повальный пацифизм? - возмущенно буркнула, уже не шепча, и заметила как урра, в которую сменилась Яна, несет какого-то малыша к флаеру. - Ян, дай мне, я сама хочу...

\- Да, повальный, ты права. Как просмотрели ситуацию социологи, почти 80% урров только заготавливать мясо умеют, но не защищать свои кланы. 5% - храмовники Барлара, а остальные - отребье, что начали свои кланы растить как завоевателей, и подминают остальных, - урчащими нотками подтвердил мне Ррокс. - Благо, у нас всего десять миллионов жителей на всю поверхность планеты.

Ответить Рроксу не смогла. Я впала в легкий ступор. Стоило мне поднести ладонь с браслетом к малышу-урру, как над ним сразу появился голубоватый, под стать цвету браслета, полупрозрачный экран. Сначала на нем появились непонятные значки, которые, скорее всего, были неизвестным мне языком, но потом все подстроилось под знакомый мне алфавит. От понимания высвечиваемых данных глаза округлились еще больше - мне выдали полный анализ организма и всех его систем, выделив значения, отбегающие от нормы и отмечая допустимое для организма урра значение отмеченных параметров. С трудом придала своему лицу невозмутимость, когда после анализа выскочило окошко "продолжить/отменить?". Стоило мне только мысленно пожелать продолжения, как сразу почувствовала небольшой, чуть ли не мизерный, отток сил. Впрочем, количество этих сил тут же пополнялось, опять-таки, благодаря браслету.

\- Ух ты... - сдержаться от этого я не смогла, а потом, вспомнив, что урры меня скорее всего не понимают, в отличие от спутников, тут же добавила. - Это же что-то с чем-то!

\- Невероятно, да? - хихикнула Яна, повернув ко мне мордочку. - Я сама прозрела, когда увидела, как они работают. Это же высочайшие технологии, полностью совместимые с организмом! Хотя, что скажешь, это же божественные технологии... Они такими и должны быть...

\- Какие-то у нас с вами разные боги, - беззлобно усмехнулась, глядя на свою руку, на которой был браслет. - Я и подумать не могла, что те, кто наверху, пользуются техникой. Для меня привычнее по-старинке. Когда могущество бога только в его длани...

\- Ой, да что ты знаешь за эту длань! - девушка насмешливо фыркнула. - У папочки спроси, если он тебе ответит, как он работает.

\- Не, Ян, ты не права, - Дрэйк повернулся к своей сестре. - Вот если взять Вэрриана, то он действительно, мощь сама в себе...

\- Если взять папу нашего, то он тоже мощь сама в себе, - парировала Янка. - Просто у них и у нас - разные критерии. Мы вот, для этих урров тоже боги, хотя все, что можем - это десяток конструктов. Ну и еще свои личные качества. Но кто говорит, что бог не может абгрэйдить самого себя до такого состояния, чтобы стать этаким могуществом сам в себе? Конечно, можно подобного достичь и другим путем, но смысл? Если нам понадобится взобраться на лестницу мира, то мы и через ступеньку прыгать будем. Поверь, - пока Яна говорила, Ррокс подошел к жителям, о чем-то с ними помурчав и помяукав, а потом ушел вместе с ними. Видимо, помогать им будет в чем-то. Мы же остались возле флаера, ожидая его возвращения.

\- Нам еще много алтарей надо посетить? - я посмотрела на экран часов, где Пит тут же высветлил мне время. - Просто мы время тратим...

\- Не время, а набиваем репутацию, и ищем нашему папе сторонников. Ему это ох как надо. Особенно сейчас, пока он слаб. Ну а так... около тысячи, если не ошибаюсь.

\- Уже проверяли?

\- Конечно. Эрран знает о каждом, кто живет на поверхности его мира.

\- Уже мира Андрея, если я правильно поняла, - я слегка нахмурилась, поправив Яну и осматривая местность вокруг, останавливая свой взгляд на линии горизонта. Оторвавшись от созерцания, я отметила, что ко мне принесли следующего больного. Когда обновленный браслет проанализировал состояние, я только грустно улыбнулась. Застарелый, неправильный перелом. Эх, а в начале своего пути перелом я исправляла сама, ручками, а тут читерю... Но оно и к лучшему. Практиковаться в ветеринарии мне бы не хотелось на больных, надеющихся на помощь. Хорошо что не было болезней серьезнее вот этого случая. И помогу, и браслет испытаю как следует.

\- Хранителя не спрашивают, как его зовут, его просто зовут, и он приходит, - хмыкнул Дрэйк, отвечая мне на прошлую фразу.

\- Ну да, и все равно, этот хранитель, или другой... - хмыкнула ему в тон, легко улыбнувшись. Ребята как раз объясняли другим уррам, как работают капсулы. - А придет другой, так Андрея забудут.

\- Нет, социологи потрудились переоборудовать алтари Эррана, от Кина к Андрею. Воспользоваться ими, как Дррэй воспользовался помощью Эррана, никто больше не сможет. Проверили, - просветила меня Янка, и оглядев толпу, заметив, что никто больше нас не задерживает, направилась ко входу на борт.

\- Понятно. То есть, вы взялись за освоение Ваарры всерьез.

\- А что еще делать? - вздохнула Яна. - На Земле нам не рады, на Урее особо делать нечего, потому что не разрешают, а вот тут можно и устроиться.

\- Ян... - я прикусила губу, заметив грусть в голосе Яны и решилась на вопрос, который уже давно хотела задать. - Я, может, и не в свое дело лезу... Но расскажи, как ты с Андреем познакомилась?

\- Тебе лайт-версию, или полную? - вопреки моим ожиданиям, Яна хихикнула.

\- Полную. Я хочу составить мнение об этом человеке.

\- Полную... - девушка грустно и тяжело вздохнула, и я поняла, что этот смешок только что, был отчасти показательным, если не нервным. - Я в детдоме росла. А вот когда выросла, то попалась на глаза нашему заводиле и его компании. И нет бы просто, отвесили бы пару тумаков, как всегда... Нет. Они где-то набрались алкоголя, и их потянуло на женщин. Хотя я тогда еще возрастом из девочек не вышла. А так как мне не хотелось терять последнее, что у меня есть, то без боя я не сдалась. И оказалась в больнице с кучей переломов. В общем, не жилец. А Андрей тогда, ну папаня наш, стянул с Уреи Шанасс, как ему это удалось - до сих пор не понимаю. Видимо, этого она сама хотела. Ну, и ее душа оказалась там без тела. Андрей же решил найти ей такое и, слава богам, заглянул в ту больницу, где я уже почти отмучилась. То есть, если бы не он, я бы все равно не выжила. А так... - Яна слегка склонила голову, грустно и едва заметно улыбнувшись. - Короче, он меня слегка оздоровил, и поставил перед фактом: ему нужно мое тело. Как вместилище. Но не сейчас, а когда подрасту немного. А мне и терять было нечего тогда уже... - теперь ее улыбка из мягкой стала кривоватой. - Совсем нечего... Так что, пару лет в семье, за свою смерть я купила легко. А потом... - Яна улыбалась, а по ее щекам текли слезы. Я встрепенулась, про себя сокрушаясь тем, что за щитами не чувствую эмоций ребят. Она же могла вспомнить что-то слишком тягостное, а огорчать Яну я не желала. Но подойдя чуть ближе я почувствовала ее настрой: светлая грусть, спокойствие, отчаянная благодарность. - Меня приняли так, будто для этой семьи я и росла. Джэйл и Андрея я буквально с первого же дня начала называть родителями, и ни разу, ни единой минутки не пожалела, что продала себя им. Родион был мне старшим братом, притом не только видимо, но и всей душой прикипел. Мрис тот же... Отличный учитель. Валентин Валерьевич с семьей... Меня учили так, словно готовят в космос, а не через год-два - лишат жизни. Да и мне самой хотелось все познать и почувствовать. Можно сказать, это была жизнь в кредит. Первые полгода Андрей меня вообще только на своем острове в Доминикане держал. Откармливал, оздоравливал. После уже - я сама решала, куда поеду, и чем заниматься буду. А когда пришел день, к которому Андрей меня готовил, - Яна хохотнула, чуть опустив голову. - Я проснулась на Урее, в облике яргена. И поняла, что жизнь моя только началась. И вот до сих пор нарадоваться своей жизни не могу. Потому что если бы не Андрей, и если бы не Шанасс, которую привели на Землю, то не было бы у меня шанса на жизнь.

\- Вот как... - задумалась над ее словами, и обрадовалась в уме за Яну. Ей действительно повезло встретить Андрея. - А на Урее как было?

\- О!.. - девушка уже без стеснения и грусти рассмеялась. - Меня сразу поручили нашей шебутной троице, Стрижам, и я с ними прошла и Крым и Рим. Мелкие, озорные распиздяи, хотя по меркам людей, одному около пятидесяти было, второму под восемьдесят, а третьему около двадцати пяти. Но там они все попали в тела малышей только родившихся, и им как будто крышу снесло, и вся жизнь на Земле забылась как страшный сон. Вот, с ними я и отжигала. А потом - пошла по рукам...

\- Как это?.. - уставилась на нее с непониманием. - Ты же так себя берегла...

Я так увлеклась рассказом Яны, что только сейчас, когда пришло легкое изумление и непонимание, словно очнулась. Мы уже были в деревне, пятой на счету, посетили алтари, больных было на удивление мало, так что особой работы у меня не было. Так, по пустяками. Но в каждой деревне нас уже встречали радостно, видимо, есть у урров какой-то способ коммуникации между поселениями.

\- Да в прямом! - Янка со смешком ответила на мой вопрос. - Стрижи - уже устоявшаяся плеяда. Их даже можно назвать семьей. Сашка жутко хочет детей. Можно сказать, что он зря в мужском теле родился. А вот его парень отказался от места на Урее, решив, что на Земле лучше. Сергей - приемный отец Андрея, и погиб во время перестрелки на работе в ресторане Димки и Сашки. А Стас - бывший заместитель Андрея у Сервалов. И оказавшись в юных телах, они построили жизнь заново, где Сашка решил взять на себя роль яга двух линий жизни, а значит, вырастить им двоим потомство. Так вот, это я к чему. Никому из них я была не нужна, как четвертый член отряда. Как зайцу пятая нога, так сказать. Ну я и начала искать свою плеяду. Сначала побегала по тем, что уже созданы, но там уже тоже семьи считай. А потом начала примыкать к новосозданным, осознав, что могу помогать перейти грань морфа и слияния в разы быстрее. Ну вот и начала как кубок переходной, от одной плеяды к другой прыгать, чтобы себе место найти. Плеяда, это чтобы ты понимала, слияние мыслями и разумом. Полное. Когда ты в плеяде, то если не умеешь закрываться, то все твое - становится достоянием остальных членов. И я поняла, что мне не подходит никто из них. Ну, а раз так, то я решила создать собственную плеяду. К тому моменту уже и Дрэйк подрос. А я нашла еще парочку ягов, с которыми была бы не прочь слиться в плеяде. Вот ее мы и решили создавать. А вот сейчас не знаю... - от меня не укрылось то, как Яна стрельнула глазами в сторону Ррокса. - Мы теперь семья, и мне никто не нужен.

"Но до плеяды вашему супругу, видимо, еще расти и расти..." - я вздохнула, проанализировав всю эту ситуацию, но говорить это вслух не стала, помня предупреждение Яны.

\- А вообще, на Урее скучно, - добавил вдруг Дрэйк, что молчал во время всего разговора. - Поговорить особо не с кем. Все - взрослые мужики, у которых мозги только на защиту клана настроены. Разве что Никита, Ри или Мрис... Но постоянно зависать в кузне или слушать как строятся конструкты - лениво. А материк... Пф!.. Да некоторые острова больше, чем эти материки. И смотрят на тебя все местные с опаской, стараясь даже не заговаривать.

\- А здесь? - приподняла бровь, глядя на сына Андрея.

\- А здесь круто! - Яна явно разделяла точку зрения Дрэйка. - Не опасно, любопытно, урры очень добрые и открытые... Да что мы? Папуля наш тоже здесь изменился. Был колким и злобным, а с Ваарры, когда первый раз сюда попал, вернулся улыбчивым и спокойным. Вот только сейчас опять загоняется.

\- Прав был Валентин Валерьевич, - кивнул Дрэйк, улыбнувшись. - Где есть люди - там нет покоя.

\- Да я что-то не заметила... - начала было я, но меня перебили.

\- О, это ты еще в деревне людей не была! Все мужики черного отряда от своих родственников сбежали на главную базу! - с некоторой издевкой прохихикала Яна. - И возвращаться не хотят ни в какую!

\- Так а зачем их сюда пригласили? - я вздохнула, когда мы приземлились в следующей деревне. Все происходило довольно быстро, но я уже начала уставать. Не физически - морально. Все-таки, это уже была тридцатая деревня. Хоть больных было довольно мало, и соответственно - работы у меня тоже, но я каждый раз чувствовала отток энергии. И каждое ее пополнение. Это и было непривычно, это и утомляло больше всего.

\- А на Земле началась охота за "Омегами", и их семьями. Яд, точнее регенерин, который создали Андрей с Гэссом, встраивается в генетическую структуру человека, что его принял, и стирает все ошибки генома. О, кстати, я вижу, что ты устала, так что выпей, - Яна протянула мне бутылку, в содержимом которой я узнала регенерин Андрея. - Очень помогает... Так вот. Этот регенерин передается частично через поцелуи и сперму. А дети у пары, где мужчина из черного отряда - здоровы абсолютно. Новая ветвь развития. Ну, некоторые, с верхов, решили подгрести под себя весь отряд, и их семьями шантажировать людей нашего отца. Пришлось спешно их уводить. И очень малое количество людей из этих семей оказались нормальными. Так что там такое творится, что никто из наших рядом с селениями даже появляться не желает. А папа, когда туда ходит, иначе как потреблядями их никак не называет.

\- Ну, может, их что-то не устраивает...

\- Что, Оль, что?! - неожиданно бурно отреагировала Яна, взвившись. - Им дали полностью оборудованные керры! У них стоит в каждом доме расширенный синтезатор, помимо пищевого! У них есть учителя для детей, есть возможность выращивать себе свежие овощи и фрукты, только о саде и огороде заботься! Есть право устроиться на работу, притом почти всегда - по профилю! Им постоянно доставляют свежее мясо! Сахар, специи, свежий хлеб и алкоголь, не синтезированные притом! В нужном для семьи количестве! Даже сигареты есть! И все бесплатно! То есть, люди получили все, что может только понадобиться...

\- Ян, - спокойным тоном перебил ее Дрэйк. - Ты забыла, что у каждого, помимо синтезатора - кондиционер, стиральная машинка, полный фарш кухни, компьютер с недавним обновлением интернета. Стазис-камеры для лечения ВСЕГО! И райские погодные условия. А кроме этого - возможность обратиться к любому из нас для перестройки или увеличения керра. И куча конструктов, облегчающих быт, ну вроде пылесборника, утюга, и тому подобное. Не знаю, у меня у мамы не было даже трети всего, что напичкано здесь.

\- У мамы? - я приподняла бровь, удивленно глядя на парня.

\- Он переселенец из тела в тело, - ответила мне Яна. - Папа, когда Джэйл ребенка ждала, пожелал ему хорошую душу, ну вот из парня, почти мужчины, выдернуло душу в момент опасности, переселив в младенца. Оба остались довольны. Дрэйк - новой жизнью, а наш отец - разумным мальчиком.

\- Вот теперь-то я поняла, почему твой возраст, Дрэйк, в одиннадцать лет, не является маленьким, - кивнула сама себе, сложив эти факты в единую картину.

\- Да у нас все не как у людей. Мы же эти... Морфы... - последнее слово Яна сказала как-то вяло, и повернувшись в ее сторону, я отметила, что она немного ушла в себя, глядя на экран. - Дрэйк, я не пойму, у них там собрание, или что?

\- Или что, - со знанием дела кивнул Дрэйк, прищурив глаза, наблюдая за толпой к которой мы подходили. - Стенка на стенку. Ррокс, ты не скажешь, что именно там происходит?

\- Все зависит от менталитета данной деревни, - муркнул урр. - Но, судя по тому, что я знаю, это похоже на избиение одного всем кланом. Много урр и ари с аррэ. Причем большинство, как и избиваемый, одного цвета. Я бы не вмешивался.

\- Знаешь, если бы я не на Земле выросла, то тоже не вмешивалась бы, - кивнула Яна, запустив флаер на посадку.

\- Потому я и сказал "я бы", - Ррокс боком потерся об Яну и об Дрэйка и потом расслабленным шагом направился к лежаку у стены.

\- Надо узнать, - я кивнула, соглашаясь с ребятами, и посмотрев на Яну. Стоило нашему средству передвижения приблизится к земле, как Яна и Дрэйк выпрыгнули из него на ходу. Я подождала когда флаер приземлится, и подошла к двум уррам, что прислушивались к возмущенным мявкам и рычаниям. Что делать, я не знала, и невольно замерла, отмерев только когда услышала как фыркнула Яна. 

\- Не, этого я спасать точно не буду! Во-первых, его не бьют, а ругают, а взмахи лап так и остаются взмахами. А во-вторых, он это заслужил. За каждым красивым хвостиком в деревне гоняется, да и не в одной. Благо хоть еще за особями женского пола, и не младше аррэ.

\- То есть, по-простому - бабник? - хмыкнула, глядя на провинившегося урра. Мех на его морде был чуть светлее, чем на остальной части тела, тем самым усиливая свою схожесть с конкретным благородным.

\- За одним исключением, - мрачно отозвалась Яна, и я перевела на нее заинтересованный взгляд. - Урры не испытывают к противоположному полу сексуального влечения. У них все на афродизиаках и гормонах. Так что, его можно назвать насильником, пользующимся запахом своего тела, и одним из немногих, кто испытывает удовольствие от соития. А поэтому - слабо ему еще достается. И, как я понимаю, не от одного племени, а сразу от двух.

\- Вот бы его, да Андрею... - я хмыкнула, правда, теперь уже совсем по-другому глядя на этого урра. Без снисхождения.

\- Вообще-то не смешно, - Яна повернула ко мне морду, на которой читался гнев. - У нашего отца - психологическая травма, наложенная на физиологические потребности формы тела, так что простыми хотелочками и несдержанностью в желаниях этого не объяснишь. К тому же, он никогда и никого не брал насильно и не принуждал. Так что, я очень тебя прошу, не вздумай ему это говорить. А то просто вышвырнет туда, откуда тебя никто не выцарапает. Уж что-что, а это он сможет.

\- Психологическая травма... - я задумчиво поджала губы. - А я ведь предлагала ему...

\- Ладно, потом расскажешь, что предлагала, - спешно отмахнулась Яна. - Идем разбираться, что с этим урром делать.

\- Вообще-то я могу с ним поработать... Снять сексуальную зависимость... И привязать к любой урре, на которую укажут. Или выгнать его потом из селения можно. Уры же полудикие. Они могут и без общества прожить... Если не ошибаюсь.

\- Если смотреть со стороны выживания, - Яна снова зашагала к сборищу, уже перестав злиться, по крайней мере, на меня, - то выживет. Если же смотреть со стороны социума, а все урры социально зависимые, то ему будет очень сложно.

\- Не все, - рокотом добавился в наше обсуждение Дрэйк. - Руара, например, самостоятельная урра. Ей никто не нужен.

\- Был. Пока не нашелся Рэлл. Теперь фиг их разделишь. Спелись.

\- Смурчались, - согласился с сестрой Дрэйк. - Не как с прошлым харром.

Я снова осталась подпирать собой дерево, пока Яна и Дрэйк начали мурчать с жителями. Языку урров тяжело было обучиться, так как я всю жизнь воспринимала эти звуки как что-то, что является вне человеческого понимания, то есть - язык животных. Да и охоты его учить, особенно сейчас, у меня не было. Пока я стояла, наблюдая за всей ситуацией, и будучи готовой в любой момент прийти с помощью, почувствовала вдруг, как что-то - или кто-то - трогает меня за брючину джинсов. Опустив взгляд увидела маленького урра, что явно только научился ходить, смешно покачиваясь и тычась в меня своим носиком. Улыбка появилась на губах сама по себе - вид котят всегда меня умилял.

\- Ян?.. - мне пришлось немного склониться в сторону девушки, и толкнуть ее в бок, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. - А если я возьму его на руки, никто ничего не скажет?

\- Если понравился - возьми, - Янка ответила мне, даже не глядя, и я с улыбкой склонилась к малышу-урру, уверенно положив ладонь на его мягонький, едва обросший шерстью, и оттого теплый, животик. Малыш тихонько пискнул, но протеста не выказал, всего лишь крепко вцепился в руку коготками, тут же устраиваясь удобнее. Как грудной ребенок, уложился так, словно в колыбели.

Урренок был тяжелее обычного кота, но все равно, держать его не было бы обременительно даже для простого человека. Размерами тела больше напоминал упитанного кошака, нежели котенка, но внешний вид не оставлял сомнений: крылышки были еще лысыми, шерсти, как таковой, еще не было, только мягкий, легкий пушок. Мордочкой он тыкался мне в грудь, будто хотел чтобы я его покормила. Вместо этого я стала его гладить и ласкать, от чего малыш расслабился, прибавил в громкости, довольно мурлыкая, а потом и вовсе громко засопел. Я с улыбкой посмотрела на эту маленькую прелесть. Розовый, влажный носик, с белым пятнышком посередине, белые ободки вокруг глаз на фоне темной шерсти, маленький ротик, из которого едва заметно выглядывал язычок. Хотелось мне его потискать как обычного котика, но не знала я, как это тут воспримут. Да и будить не хотелось. Так что я ограничилась только прикосновением пальцем к этой любопытной мордочке, не сдержав восторженной улыбки, когда малыш через сон облизнул носик. Я еще секунду поглядела на малыша, как почувствовала повторное касание к ноге. Теперь ко мне прижимался взрослый урр, идентичного окраса, что тот малыш, которого я держала, и сыто щурился мне.

\- Да не заберу я его, не бойся, - прошептала это взрослому урру, хотя, это скорее, урра, тут же огладив малыша между ушками, успокаивая, чтобы не проснулся.

Стоило мне оторвать взгляд от урренка, который сопел у меня на руках, я отметила, что вокруг меня собралась целая делегация местных. Как минимум десять взрослых урров, возле которых были их малыши, некоторые из них и вовсе, держали еще совсем мелких в зубах, переступая лениво с лапы на лапу, словно ожидая только момента, чтобы вручить мне их на руки. Мне что, предлагают стать няней для маленьких урров? Да я... Да я с радостью! Я с восторгом поглядела на все эти пушистые, теплые, ласковые комочки и осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, присела прямо под деревом, которое собой подпирала. Реальность для меня отключилась, я была окружена не только малышами, но и взрослыми, чувствуя как утопаю в волне тепла и нежности. Несравнимого тепла, которое навевает воспоминания о самом хорошем, заставляет расслабиться и в ответ посылать такую же энергию. Я отдалась этому кайфу с головой, прикрыв глаза и с радостью окунаясь в этот меховой плен.


	118. Часть 115

Тепло. Мя-ягонько. Шуршание и мурчание. Блаженное ощущение как по тебе топчутся маленькие, но не слабые мягкие подушечки лапок. Мех. Не шерсть, именно мех, в который так и норовит иногда зарыться носом, вдохнуть полной грудью. Время от времени так и происходило, словно я пыталась увериться, что эта нирвана мне не привиделась, и я действительно сижу, прижавшись спиной к дереву и млею. Просто млею.

_Оля, я не хочу тебя расстраивать, но до тебя тут дозваться пытаются,_ \- от замечания Франкенштейна я приоткрыла глаза, и на автомате огладив с любовью одну из любопытных мордочек, заметила что ко мне подошел Ррокс. Безуспешно попробовала выровняться, и прижала к себе двух уснувших малышей.

\- Что?.. - я произнесла это не без труда, отметив у себя некоторую сонливость. Впрочем, чувствовала я себя будто продрыхла тут порядочно, но Франкенштейн подсказал, что сижу я тут от силы минут двадцать. Вот этот сеанс мехотерапии помог мне с моральной усталостью лучше, чем регенерин Андрея. Ну, или наслоилось одно на другое, не суть. Слишком лениво мне с этим разбираться сейчас. Хочу котика. Или сразу двух. Решено, после приезда в Сеул - прямой наводкой иду в приют, и плевать, что скажет Франкенштейн. Оный, по сути, горестно вздохнув в ответ на эти мысли, протеста не стал высказывать.

\- Пригрела, говорю. Это - урры, которых оприходовал тот урр, с которым сейчас разбираются Дрэйк и Яна. Им некуда идти. С потомством от больного урра их никто в семью не возьмет, разве что низшими, то есть служанками и давалками, как говорит Андрей.

\- И что можно сделать? - я приподнялась, в этот раз удачно. И сонливость скинула, проморгавшись. Ну уж нет, не хотелось такой судьбы для этих замечательных созданий. Разумных созданий, спешу напомнить.

\- Да ты уже все сделала, - наша тусовка пополнилась Дрэйком, что подошел, глядя на меня с легкой улыбкой. - Они принесли тебе своих ари, и ты их взяла под свое крыло. То есть, говоря простыми словами, ты взяла эти неполные семьи под свое покровительство. Так что, бери, и работай с ними, как будто они твой клан.

\- Но я же... - от подобных вестей я оторопела и даже как-то неосознанно отшатнулась. Покровительство? Работать с ними? - Я же не хотела...

\- В нашей деревне большой недобор самок, - Ррокс потерся о мою руку боком и вздохнул. - Многие пошли на перерождение после того, что с ними сделали, и дети остались со взрослыми мужчинами. Десятку взрослых самок, что остались, очень сложно с малышами. Да и клану очень сложно без женщин. Так что, бери. Есть куда пристроить.

\- Есть еще. Из другого клана, - к нашей группе присоединилась Яна и я грустно посмотрела на меховых малышей, что спали у меня на руках, сопя в обе дырки. Не хочется их выпускать из рук, чтобы не разбудить, но надо. Как можно аккуратнее переложила их на свои ноги, одного расположив на бедрах а второго - ближе к коленям. - Тоже брать будем?

\- Янара... - муркнул Ррокс, как мне показалось, с легким упреком. - Ты же знаешь. Перебор не недобор. Вырастут ари, и будут им самки. Лучше на двух самцов пять самок, чем на пять самцов одну. Всем проще будет.

\- Оки. Тогда, пусть грузятся все, - Яна согласилась с Рроксом и повернулась к толпе, мурлыкнув. К нам тут же подошли еще самки, столько же, сколько сидело сейчас возле меня, с детками в зубах, некоторые беременные. Я посмотрела на эту картину слегка ошарашенно, а потом перевела взгляд на Яну, чувствуя, как подступает гнев.

\- Этот ваш урр что, совсем без мозгов? - не сдержавшись, вспылила, осматривая конечное количество "попорченных". А еще вроде как и самцы тоже некоторые пострадали. Это получается уже не просто бабник, а сексоголик какой-то. Уложила малышей, которые все еще спали, возле их мамочек, а сама поднялась, отряхивая одежку от пыли и травинок.

\- Кажется, - Яна, к счастью, поняла что гнев не на нее направлен, и согласно кивнула мордой. - Некоторых приняли в семьи, все же это не измена, если быть точным, а урры адекватны в этом смысле. Но попользованная урра, находящаяся не с харром, на такое в этой деревне, да и в той, где этот недобиток повеселился, больше как хорошая мать не рассматривается.

\- Всех берем, - согласно мурлыкнул Ррокс. - Сама знаешь...

\- А чего я не знаю?.. - я подошла к Янке, зашептав ей на ухо, намекая на фразу ее супруга.

\- Ты говорила, что можешь как-то воздействовать на этого урра, - пресекла Яна, посмотрев на меня серьезно. Ладно, не для моих ушей инфа, или о таком лучше не здесь говорить. - Вот и помоги.

\- Ну... Если надо... - согласилась, пожав плечами. С меня не убудет.

Не находя сопротивления я вошла в полукруг, который урры создали вокруг этого кобеля, иначе не назовешь. За спиной появились хвосты, напряженно звякая металлом. Подойдя еще на два шага, я вонзила в его холку десятка два кинжалов. Крови не было, так как они на данный момент были не физическими. Видимого ущерба урр не получил. Мне не пришлось ни произносить формулу, ни прикрывать глаза ради того, чтобы сосредоточиться на картинке. Они сами лезли мне в разум. И я была ох как не рада тому, что увидела... Этот урр уже даже не кобель. Он - натуральный насильник. Поджидал, одурял феромонами, валил. Схема применялась ко всем и каждому. В нем не было ни капли раскаяния, разве что сожаление... Что не делал это чаще. Я поморщилась от брезгливости, сделав шаг назад, отозвав тем самым хвосты. Хотя, очень хотелось наоборот, приблизиться и заехать с ноги по морде. Да так чтобы все эти его мысли, вместе с мозгами, оказались во-о-он на том дереве. Делать для него доброе дело и лечить смысла не было - это словно заякорилось в его сути и душе. Да и держа руку на сердце, после того, что я увидела - и не хотелось помогать. А скорее, наоборот.

\- Ян?.. - медленно, стараясь сдержать себя и свои порывы, повернулась к девушке в облике урры. Нужно ей обрисовать ситуацию, и желательно - спокойно, чтобы не пугать мирный народ Копьем. - Я не убийца несчастных и обездоленных, конечно, но вот этого я бы точно пришибла. Мразь редкостная. Неуправляемая. Нет, поправить его я могу... Но...

\- Но не хочешь.

\- Как бы тебе сказать, чтобы не обидеть... - хмыкнула, бросив взгляд на этого урра-кобеля. - Есть твари по жизни, а есть по обстоятельствам. Так вот, этот урод - тварь по жизни. И пока еще сдерживается.

\- Да без вопросов, - Яна хмыкнула мне в тон, и стремительно приблизившись к урру - полоснула по его шее кинжалом, который был чуть ли не невидимым. - Нам проблем меньше, да и им проще. Все, пошли грузить наших урр с детишками, - она легкой походкой отошла от трупа, словно ничего и не произошло, напоследок только махнув рукой в сторону нашего средства передвижения. Я посмотрела на убитого, спрятала свои хвосты, пожала плечами и двинула следом. - Ррокс, ты поспрашивай, что у них еще не так. Вдруг сможем помочь.

\- Жестко у вас, и быстро... - поравнявшись с Яной, я ухмыльнулась.

\- Ты меня спрашивала, чего ты не знаешь о Рроксе? - стоило только названному отдалиться от нас на приличное расстояние, тихо отозвалась Яна, садясь на край борта флаера. Ее взгляд следил за Дрэйком, что как раз распределял урр и малышей. Я села рядом с ней, закинув ногу на ногу и приготовившись слушать рассказ. - Так я тебе расскажу. Когда наш отец искал выход с Ваарры, он натолкнулся на клан Ррокса. Те жили у водоема, в который стекали радиоактивные материалы с пробитого контейнера прошлого. И он увел клан, точнее остатки клана туда, где ему, казалось, будет спокойно и хорошо. И все бы так и было, не окажись рядом клан отморозков, что сначала забрали всех плодных самок и воинов, потом подростков женского пола, а потом и детей... А после начали забирать и мальчишек, - я недовольно нахмурилась, а девушка только фыркнула, покачав головой. - Да-да, для того, что ты подумала. Я же говорю - отморозки. Ставить урра в положение низшего можно только в случае, если тот провинился. И урр должен быть в возрасте арраэ, то есть, уже взрослый и отвечающий за свое действие. И только по решению клана, как ответ за его провинность. Малышей и подростков трогать запрещено. Так вот. Когда мы вернулись на Ваарру, от клана Ррокса остались рожки да ножки. Эти ублюдки не пожалели никого. Они так же использовали и жену Ррокса, и его ребенка. А когда Ррокс, очень мирное существо, которое и лапу не мог ни на кого поднять, попытался возмутиться, то его утащили и я даже не берусь сказать, что с ним делали. Но Мрис с Лёвой, два часа его оперировали, составляя кости в то положение, в котором они должны были быть, выводили яд из его крови, а после трое суток его лечили общим сном. У урров есть такая особенность. Когда кому-то плохо, они собираются вместе и спят с тем, кому плохо, чтобы восстановить его баланс. И после этого вождь клана готов был даже хвост поднять для нашего отца, лишь бы тот забрал его клан под себя. Его сломали, понимаешь?.. - вздох Яны был особенно грустным, и я закусила губу. Перерывать я ее не смела, но вот этот волшебный сон... Нужно будет кого-то расспросить потом насчет этого явления. - Я его видела таким, каким его видел наш папка - только ментально. И вот то, что ты видишь сейчас - это наша с Дрэйком работа. Мы не можем поступить иначе. Не можем дать ему, гвардейцу Вэрриана, прожить никчемную жизнь сломанного существа. Это неправильно.

\- Мало того, что неправильно, - тихий голос, что раздался рядом, заставил меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Яна говорила довольно тихо, не знаю, какой у урров слух, но не думаю, что Дрэйк - а это был он - смог это услышать. Видимо, брат с сестрой общаются ментально. - Так не должно было быть. Наш отец испытывает вину, потому что сам поселил клан в те земли. Ррокс испытывает вину за то, что не мог защитить никого из тех, кто ему доверился. А мы... Мы не можем не протянуть лапу помощи этому урру. Он нужен папе, он стал нужен нам. Да и как урр, если ровнять его с человеком, он очень хорош. А нам все равно с сестрой нужна была пара. То есть, третий.

\- То есть, у вас отношения построены на выгоде и холодном разуме, - озвучила свои умозаключения ребятам, и сама себе кивнула. - А еще на сочувствии и сострадании.

\- Так было, - Яна не стала отрицать, переводя взгляд на меня. - Но я даже подумать не могла, что Ррокс настолько врастет в мою душу.

\- В нашу, - муркнул Дрэйк, и я отметила на его морде некое подобие грустной улыбки. - Мне он тоже подошел. Но да. Изначально мы всего лишь хотели его согреть теплом, что нам дала семья Анжелы и Андрея. Показать, что не все так плохо. А потом...

\- Вляпались по самые уши, - хихикнула девушка, явно развеселившись. - Да. Так оно и есть. Сострадание и жалость переросли в нечто большее. Ррокс - уникальный урр. Точнее даже не урр, а тарр. Только он мало что помнит из своего прошлого. Да и Вэр попросил его не спрашивать о том, что было. Попросил просто подарить ему хорошую жизнь, чем мы и занимаемся.

\- Ян, ты прости, что я лезу во все это, - я опустила руку на спину девушки, все еще находящейся в теле урры. Рука как-то на автомате, но очень осторожно огладила мягкую шерсть, пропуская ее через пальцы. - Но я действительно хочу помочь. И могу. И Рроксу, и отцу вашему... Главное, чтобы они желали этого.

\- Оль, вот ты прости, но Ррокс в помощи не нуждается. Папа предлагал ему свою помощь. Он умеет чистить сознание и менять приоритеты, но наш Тигра отказался. Сказал, что все хочет помнить и жить дальше с тем, что получил по своей вине. Теперь мы его гоняем, как сидорову козу, и учим защищать не только себя, но и свой клан. Да и мы теперь рядом.

\- А Андрей?..

\- Фух... Ну, вот это сложно... - мордочка Яны скривилась в смешной гримасе, которое воспринималось таким образом, словно девушка хмурится. - У папы была очень нелегкая жизнь. Предельно нелегкая. Я даже не знаю, выдержала бы я такой прессинг, какой выдержал он. Но, скорее всего - нет. Сломалась бы на первой трети пути. А он не сломался. Выбрался. Вот только теперь, если что идет не так, как он желает, то ему глаза застилает паника, и он начинает выкручиваться и хаотично строить стены и мосты туда, куда не надо. Благо, рядом те, кто его сумеет поддержать и направить действия в нужное русло.

\- Я, конечно, не хочу рыться в древнем и грязном белье вашего отца... Но в разуме Андрея творится такой хаос, что у меня возникает ощущение, что он давно преодолел предел своего разума, и сейчас находится на грани безумия... - я поджала губы, раздумывая, как яснее донести до ребят свою точку зрения, но чтобы не обидеть, или не испортить отношения. Все-таки, ребята смотрят на все со стороны, а мне "повезло" влезть в душу Андрею если не глубоко, то достаточно прилично, чтобы это понять. - А еще меня смущает его отчаяние, сквозящее сквозь все барьеры, что он выстроил.

\- Древнем и грязном... - Яна хмыкнула, но с заметной грустью. - Это не его белье, чтобы ты знала. На Земле, пока он еще был обычным, он работал пожарным. И тот, кого он считал напарником, оставил его в горящем доме. Даже не так. Завлек, а потом придавил ту балку, под которую тот попал. А еще я, краем уха услышала, что так же и его брата убил. Только его за то, что они что-то не поделили, а нашего отца за то, что отказался с ним спать.

\- И папа горел под этой балкой заживо, пока его не вытащили. И жутко боялся огня еще очень и очень долго... - добавил Дрэйк так же безрадостно.

\- А пока его тело там, на Земле, в коме держали, его душа скакнула на Урею. Не сама. Боги Уреи выбрали его из миллиардов жителей Земли, воплотив у себя. И сразу наш отец оказался в неприглядной ситуации. То есть, на материке, где для яргенов яги были дыркой с хвостиком, да еще и пищей. В общем, его выкинули в тело юного яга, которого насиловали трое яргенов. А у этих красавцев, ты уж прости, но члены шипастые, как дубинки с гвоздями. Не знаю, не видела сама, но слышала. Но не это главное. Наш отец до этого был полностью и совершенно гетеросексуален. Я от дедушки слышала. А с ним наш папа был всегда откровенен. И вот представь, когда мужчина, что раньше даже не помышлял о мужчинах, оказывается в теле ребенка, которого насилуют, пытают, а потом еще и едят части его тела, пока он находится в сознании.

\- И этот хаос в разуме, это и есть его сумасшествие, которое он не смог перебороть?.. - спросила, не скрывая сочувствия, и понимая, что прошлое Андрея - труднее и драматичнее, чем мне казалось.

\- Нет, - Дрэйк отвел взгляд, вздыхая. - Наш отец научился бороться с собственной болью и насилием, которому подвергся. Для этого у него есть эннэшше. А вот с паническим страхом, оказаться бессильным перед врагом, от которого не сможет защитить нас, как не мог защититься от своего "друга", и от тех выродков - избавиться не смог. Его страх перешел в идею фикс. Он хочет быть самым сильным, самым-самым среди всех, кто с ним, чтобы прикрыть нас, тех, кто пошел за ним. Он так боится, что мы окажемся беззащитными, что себя калечит, лишь бы выделить еще кусочек силы, которая нас поддержит и не даст попасть в ситуацию, где мы бы не могли ничего сделать. Потому и учит так, чтобы мы были сильнее его. Потому и гоняет...

\- Вот значит как... - задумчиво кивнула, пытаясь разложить всю эту информацию у себя по полочкам.

В одном я не была согласна с ребятами, но вслух этого произносить не стала. А именно то, что страх, касающийся тех, давних событий, в Андрее все еще есть. Он немного мутировал, приобрел новые черты, и теперь для заострения этого страха существуют совсем другие ингибиторы... Но он есть. Андрей все еще боится насилия, нацеленного на него. Только теперь это переросло в страх не физического насилия, а психического. Поэтому он так ревностно защищает тех, кто является его "слабыми пунктами". Андрей словно не желает донести до себя понимания, что его могут ранить и морально. И пытаясь бежать от этого страха, он упорно пытается совершенствоваться. Боится быть слабее, чем другие. Пытается вскочить на одну планку с более сильным, вне зависимости от цены, которую за это придется заплатить. В каком-то роде я его понимала, мы же с Франкенштейном по похожей причине встали на путь собственной модификации...

По похожей, но не по той же самой причине. Мы стремились защитить все человечество, а не избранных личностей, а безликость тех, кого защищаешь, проще воспринимается человеческим рассудком. А этот страх быть слабее - разрушителен, как и способ бороться с этим страхом, который себе выбрал Андрей. Совершенствовать себя, это ладно, это помогает, толкает вперед. Но... Всех планок не перескочить. Всех окружающих не переплюнуть. Разве что, если поставить себе цель - сравниться с самым Абсолютом, с Создателем всех миров. А такая попытка, думаю, будет пресечена Высшими довольно быстро. И не помогут объяснения, что это стремительное развитие - в целях самообороны. В определенном моменте, когда следующая ступенька будет слишком высокой, когда планка станет царской, такое стремление Андрея могут воспринять как банальное стремление к могуществу. А такое, как я смею делать вывод, не поощряется у богов.

Осознание накатило на меня волной, стоило мне только уложить этот паззл в примерную картинку, и охладило кровь в жилах, хотя сердце забилось быстрее. Теперь я понимала, что меня не столько смущал хаос Андрея, как то, что тот хаос в себе таил, а именно - страх. Дикий, необузданный, временами вспыхивающий фобией, страх. Только вот Андрей боялся не столько быть слабее других, сколько жить. Просто жить. Словно для него это было недоступно, словно эта жизнь - временно, а единственное, что у него постоянно - борьба и война. Каждый день он просыпался с томительным, изводящим ожиданием боя, к которому готовился, вовсю топорща чешую, вздыбливая шерсть, беря в руку клинок... И подобное состояние не отпускало его подсознания, даже когда ему наглядно показывали, что сейчас в его жизни все спокойно. Он жил в постоянном напряжении, вечно готов к бою, только вот получал этот бой он редко. Тут счет шел не на дни, даже не на недели внутреннего напряжения, а годы. И вместо того чтобы смириться, успокоиться, _научиться_ жить спокойно и размеренно, Андрей оставался в постоянной бдительности. И только копил и копил это напряжение, этот накал. А накал, как известно, при таком постоянном росте, возносит напряжение на пик, в котором должна наступить либо разрядка, в виде войны, либо психический срыв. Я замерла, вспомнив слова Богдана насчет злоупотребления Андреем алкоголя. Он банально пытался утопить это напряжение в алкоголе, насильно расслаблялся, со всех сил пытался не допустить до срыва, но и его силы не бесконечны. А что будет после этого срыва, я даже судить не берусь. Превозмогая себя, я повернулась к Яне и Дрэйку.

\- Ребята, - я сглотнула, чувствуя как в горле стало сухо и виновато улыбнулась им, понимая, что могла их испугать таким своим "подвисанием". - Я бы с вами еще по алтарям прошлась бы, но у нас проблема. Если мы в следующие два дня, с Андреем и Лёвой, не вернем к жизни хотя бы половину состава лежащих в капсулах, то боюсь, у вашего отца будет нервный срыв. А я не знаю, какие у Андрея бывают нервные срывы, и не хочу быть рядом, когда это начнется.

\- Ну, и этих надо везти в клан, - Дрэйк принял мои слова со спокойствием, посмотрев на урр, что вместе с мелкими устраивались в отсеке. - Да и мотнуться на базу недолго...

\- Так папа занят пока... - Яна посмотрела на нас непонимающе, а я поднялась на ноги, помотав головой.

\- Оторвем от дел, - заявила решительно ребятам, серьезно глядя им в глаза. - Надо. Он просто отвлекается от главного действия, боясь, что снова ничего не получится. А я уже знаю, что и как делать. Так что назад.

  
***

Как только мы прибыли к месту назначения, я, сухо извинившись и скомкано объяснив свои мотивы, вытащила хвосты и отказалась от портала, настроенного на Андрея. Мне нужно было найти его самостоятельно, так как голову вскружили эмоции. Мне нужна была разрядка в виде чего-то привычного. А порталы и легкие пути - привычными для меня не были. Я прикрыла глаза, вспомнив наставления Акэли касательно работы со своими ментальными хвостами. Так же вспомнила ту настройку, что сделал мне Андрей, когда мы были на базе, где пребывал Эрран, чтобы я могла ориентироваться в полной тьме. Те две категории знаний наслоились друг на друга, браслет от Нуэрры, усовершенствованный Шанасс, как то мягко, но решительно, стянул с мира энергию, преобразовав ее в нужное мне "топливо" и в груди что-то вспыхнуло, словно кто-то завел во мне вечный двигатель. Хвосты встопорщились, показывая мне направление и я двинулась в эту сторону, чувствуя сладкое томление в мышцах вызванное бегом на нечеловеческой скорости. Правда, когда я нашла Андрея, то почувствовала, как в груди растет гнев.

\- Вот, чем ты опять занимаешься? - не сдержавшись, рявкнула, втянув хвосты обратно в ауру и глядя на картину, что раскинулась перед глазами; Андрей, в компании двух урров и своих эннэшше, разлегся на полянке в парке, расположенном в деревне, и все ржали как кони, заливая в себя алкоголь чуть ли не литрами. Брезгливо поморщилась. Таким образом скатятся к маргиналам и не заметят! - Там твоих людей из капсул поднимать надо, а ты и в ус не дуешь!

\- Были бы усы - дул, - Севретов лениво прищурился, не хуже, чем урры развалившееся возле него, приставил к губам косяк, затянувшись, и выдохнул дым в мою сторону. Ну капец, еще и травка, полный комплект прямо! - А ты чего такая злая, словно тебе под хвост соли насыпали?

\- Я злая?! - его слова меня взбесили еще больше, но вместе с тем, так сильно возмутили, что я замерла, хлопая ртом и не зная что сказать.

\- Ты, ты, - Андрей покивал головой, а потом неторопливо откинулся Родиону на бедро. - Я же тебе сказал делом заниматься, а ты снова здесь.

\- Мое дело - не с твоими детьми по деревням урров летать, а твои проблемы решать! Я домой хочу! А из-за твоей лени, я там еще неизвестно когда появлюсь! - я сделала шаг в его сторону, чувствуя как от гнева прищурилась. Может, если шкурку ему Копьем попорчу, то глядишь, и очнется?

\- Лени, говоришь? - расслабленность с мужчины схлынула мгновенно, что в других обстоятельствах заставило бы меня насторожиться. Возможно. Но не факт. Сейчас я была удовлетворена, что у меня получилось дозваться до него, не прибегая к насилию. - Я, к твоему сведению, тоже занят делом!

\- Ага, - насмешливо фыркнула, оглядывая собравшихся здесь, а напоследок вернувшись взглядом к Андрею. - Я вижу!

\- Да что ты можешь видеть, малышка? Вот это? - Севретов резким движением руки указал вокруг себя. - Ты только глазами смотришь, получается? Тогда, дорогая моя, ты еще не доросла до того, чтобы мне указывать. А если тебе кажется, что я здесь от нечего делать разлегся, то тогда еще и возрастом ты молода настолько, что не смеешь мне советы давать!

\- Андрей, прекращай, - в нашу словесную - пока что, потому что кулаки у меня уже чесались - потасовку встрял Олег, плавно перетекая из лежачего положения в сидячее, так плавно, как умеет это сделать умудренный веками боец. Его примеру последовал Родион, и отметив у них серьезные выражения лиц я дернула губой. Что-то мне подсказывало, что стоило остыть, прежде чем наезжать, но гнев во мне все еще горел, так что я только мысленно отмахнулась от этого ощущения. - Девочка не поняла, что ты занят.

\- Да я вижу, как он занят! - от Олега, который мне всегда казался приятным и умным человеком, такое мелкое предательство, как подтверждение слов Андрея, что эта пьянка - его работа, было особенно неприятным. Ну и пусть! Гори оно все синим пламенем, дорогу домой я себе как-то выгрызу. Я развернулась, собираясь уходить оттуда, но меня довольно быстро поймали за руку, ощутимо сжав. Повернувшись, и увидев Андрея, я скривилась. - Отпусти! - Грег окутал эманациями Копья мою руку, пока что не атакуя, но намекая, что в ручку может и вцепиться, если меня не послушают - Я тебе приказываю!

\- Смотри! - Севретов прошипел на меня злобно, сильнее сжав запястье, словно и не замечая Копья. А потом еще и встряхнул, от чего я почувствовала нехилую такую боль, но не ойкнула, только злобно на него уставилась, искривив губы не то в усмешке, не то в оскале. Правда, другой рукой он указал на полянку, намекая, чтобы не на него смотрела, а на его "рабочее" место. - Смотри, я сказал! И не глазами! А потом и говори, что я здесь хуйней маюсь, а не работаю! - рявкнул он со злостью, но когда я упрямо не отводила от него глаз, он свободной рукой ухватил меня за подбородок, повернув мою голову в ту сторону, куда ему заблагорассудилось .

Я без спора перевела взгляд от его лица, но не смотрела все равно, уйдя немного в себя, тупо глядя на небо. Мои попытки сопротивляться никуда не привели, наоборот, в руке, которую он сжал, что-то хрустнуло. Я сжала зубы, радуясь, что хрустнула не кость, а сустав. Но приятного было мало. Мне не вырваться из его тисков, он банально сильнее. А сейчас - еще и неадекватен. И хоть гнев подстегивал к схватке, причем, не шуточной или тренировочной, но вместе с ним появился сильный страх. Психи - опасные, а сильные психи - это вообще печально... А именно такой меня сейчас и держал в руках, заставляя что-то углядеть на полянке вместо бутылок. Ладони задрожали от страха, и я, пытаясь скрыть это, стала дергаться, пытаясь освободиться. Правда, я замерла, когда мной ощутимо встряхнули.

\- Прекращай трястись, и смотри, я тебе сказал! - в рычании, которое издал из себя Андрей, человеческого не было ничего, от слова "совсем". Я скосила на него взгляд, заметив как на его скулах проявилась чешуя. Вот же ж, умудрилась его раздраконить, причем, похоже, буквально. Словно подтверждая мои слова, я почувствовала, боль в руке и подбородке, заметив что пальцы Андрея воспламенились. Причем, огонек этот не был обычным, не таким, каким его создаю я, или Виктория. Я прошипела от боли, вполне натурально пытаясь отстраниться, но кто бы мне на это позволил!

\- Андэр! - Родион, подскочив на ноги, рыкнул так же внушительно, как еще секундой назад Андрей, и в одну секунду перетек в яргена. - Отпусти девушку! Ты делаешь ей больно!

\- Прости, - буркнул Андрей, убрав огонь и словно нехотя отпуская меня. Я тут же настороженно взглянула на свою руку. Рану окружило Копье, подстегивая регенерацию, Пит огнем был не задет. Я же неприязненно посмотрела на Андрея, что играл желваками. - И смотри! И если ты даже после этого скажешь, что я нихера не делаю, то я тебя просто выпихну на Землю, и забуду, что ты здесь вообще такая была!

\- Сволочь... - прошипела я не хуже змеи и как сильно только могла, мстительно пнула его в ногу. Как итог - ногу себе чуть ли не отбила, а Севретов едва ли это заметил. Вот же несправедливость гребаная! - Что я должна здесь увидеть?..

\- Может то, что я плету купол ловца душ?! - раздраженно буркнул он в ответ. - И что всех, кто в капсулах, цепляю на тех, кто здоров и полон сил, чтобы иметь дополнительную страховку?! Или то, что кручу вокруг каждой, млять его капсулы, кокон жизни?!

Я невольно вскинула бровь, чувствуя в его голосе нешуточную обиду, что меня толкнуло к некоторым выводам. Похоже, здесь действительно имела место какая-то напряженная работа, хоть и ее способ был несколько... Если говорить на прямую, то все что было связанно с Андреем было странным, так что, по сути, я могла и не кипятиться так со старта. Винить я себя не собиралась, только гордо вскинула подбородок, но тем не менее открыла третий глаз, собираясь посмотреть на деревню сквозь энергетические потоки. Картина, которая открылась моему улучшенному взору заставила меня восхищенно вздохнуть. Над деревней действительно появился купол, причем, сплетенный мастерски, напоминая одновременно самое красивое макраме, и большую, сложную паутину. Это выглядело грандиозно. Мне даже за наезд на минутку стало стыдно. В куполе самые разнообразные нити силы переплетались с другими ниточками, до одури напоминающими те нити, которыми я штопала ауру Рейзела. Я мало разобралась в том, из чего сплетен этот купол, но ощущала, что выполнял он роль барьера, ограничивающие переходы.

\- Помимо этого, я еще и создал сотню зачатков энергетических тел, чтобы можно было переселить всякого и каждого, кого не удержим в физической форме, в новую. А так же болванки для записи личностных матриц, если ты вдруг не сумеешь снять их. А Эрран, кроме этого, еще и аппаратуру свою приготовил на всяку случку. А ты говоришь...

\- Но ты же... - я указала рукой на эти все бутыли и немного смутилась. - Вот я и подумала...

\- Это отнимает много сил. Как физических, так и моральных, - Андрей буркнул мне в ответ, и, как ни странно, ощутила что ему неловко. Интересно, это обманка, чтобы меня задобрить, или его щиты от этой работы ослабли? - Я, все что мог, снял с урров, но не могу же я тянуть с них постоянно. Вот и приходится пользоваться собственными наработками. А я точно знаю, что вот такое вот проведение времени сказывается на мне благоприятно. Моя личная жизненная сила преобразуется в то, что нужно и, благодаря этому и строится кокон. Мои парни побегали по деревням, сделали все, что могут, чтобы усилить поток. Вы тоже внесли свою лепту. Но этого все равно мало. Ведь самое главное не выдоить этот мир до дна, чтобы наполнить пять десятков людей жизнью, а сохранить баланс. И мне, как созданию очень далекому от энергетических заморочек, это делать невъебически сложно. Так что, пользуюсь тем, что дано. Сама же должна знать, что сила не берется ниоткуда. Она должна быть или твоей или заемной. На своей я, может быть и вытащил бы всех и каждого, но бог... Чтобы бля, была проклята эта божественность, не может рассчитывать только на себя. Так же как и хороший финансист, каким бы богатым он ни был, не может рассчитывать только на свои деньги. Нужны вливания. Огромные вливания. А их у меня, по ходу, и нет. Приходится влезать в долг к миру. И хорошо еще, что к своему собственному, а не просить у богов.

\- А ты уверен, что их здесь нет? - я поморщилась, осторожно касаясь подбородка. Его Копье вниманием обделило, сосредоточившись на руке, и как результат, могла увериться - моя регенерация с подобным не справляется. Видимо, Андрей приложил ко мне свою силу.

\- Уверен. Стой, не дергайся! - мужчина предостерег меня, приблизившись вплотную к моему лицу, словно хотел рассмотреть работу рук своих. Но к моему огромному удивлению, он не стал рассматривать следы от своих пальцев, а облизал их. Я скривилась, чувствуя, как на глаза ложится тень, а рука дрожит, словно хочет дернуться и ударить того, кто так нагло нарушил мое личное пространство. Но, к счастью, порыв я сдержала, сжав ладони в кулаки, и эту своеобразную процедуру выдержала, благо, долго Андрей не работал. И жжение, вместе с легкой болью пошло на спад. - Не знаю почему, но моя слюна до сих пор несет в себе лечебный эффект. Вот бы еще и яд восстановить... - он неловко пожал плечами, отстранившись от меня. - А то мало его в загашниках осталось. А на него уже присели все. Пьют как лимонад, мать его...

\- Я провела исследования твоего, точнее вашего яда, кстати, - со вздохом посмотрела на Севретова, желая немного нестандартно, и не прямым текстом, но принести свои извинения за этот наезд. И заодно похвалиться тем, до чего сумела докопаться в своих исследованиях. - Проблема в сочетании аминокислот и химических веществ. Такое сочетание в людских мирах не встречается, и синтезировать его довольно сложно... Если не иметь перед собой готовый результат. А если иметь, то вуа-ля. Формула готова. Я ее передам Лёве. Правда, это будет синтетика...

\- О, Лёва любую синтетику переведет в биологию. Это не страшно, - Андрей как-то сразу развеселился, словно тучи над ним немного расступились. Скорее всего, ситуация с регенерином и его недостаточным количеством, была для него той еще проблемкой. - Главное, знать что и как добавлять. И сколько.

\- Да тут просто все, - я отмахнулась, вспомнив как составляла документы по этому регенерину. Благо, Пит все держит в памяти, буду дома - смогу себе создать, хоть и синтетический. - Главное, чтобы встраивалась в любое ДНК. Мне ли не знать, как это сделать.

\- Ладно. Все это хорошо. Ты зачем меня видеть хотела? Я же сказал, что мне надо еще хотя бы два дня, а ты с моими не провалындалась и пяти часов. Не, я, конечно, могу все и побыстрее закончить, но...

\- Тогда нужно побыстрее, - я кивнула, словно сама себе, но внимательно посмотрела на Андрея, садясь на покрывало, на котором недавно развалились все товарищи, и сейчас, помаленьку снова возвращались на свои места. - И вообще, девушка к вам пришла, налили бы чего-нибудь. Что на сухую разговаривать.

\- Ну, и зачем нам побыстрее? - Андрей вскинул бровь, но тем не менее, налив мне в бокал коньяка и пододвинул тарелочки с шоколадом и лимонами.

\- Надо. Тебе, - я подняла снифтер в жесте, будто чокаюсь со всеми и одним глотком выпила его содержимое, проглотив быстро, как водку, и не обращая внимания на вкус. Тепло разлилось по телу и я вздохнула, чувствуя, как сжавшаяся спираль внутри немного раскручивается. Накрутила я себя, однако. - Если брать психологию, то у людей есть пиковые состояния, после которых идет срыв. Ты на своем пике. Если не снизим накал, то тебя понесет. И делать это надо уже сейчас. А я более чем уверена в том, что если мы займемся теми, кто уже как бы ушел, то справимся. За тех, кто в капсулах, пока даже не говорю. Тебе нужна надежда и вера в правильность действий. А чем как не хорошим настроением ее вернуть. Поэтому, теми, кто в капсулах, мы займемся потом, а вот теми, кого ты как бы надеешься вернуть, но не уверен в том, получится или нет - сейчас. Для них купол не нужен. И привязка уже не поможет. Здесь только наши действия и наши умения могут помочь.

\- И?.. - мужчина и бровью не повел, разлив коньяк остальным. - Ты предлагаешь заняться этим.

\- Да. Чуть ли не сию секунду, - я на секунду замялась, не зная, стоит ли посвящать в то, как сильно меня сюда гнала интуиция. А своей интуиции верить я привыкла. Да и Акэли, помниться, тоже на эту тему заикалась, советуя мне и дальше так поступать. Вот, а об этом можно и будет сказать присутствующим, чтобы хоть как-то укрепить свои слова, и чтобы не восприняли это как очередной каприз такой вредной меня. - Я получила некий дар от некой богини, с помощью которого могу отследить правильность действий. И я уверена в том, что у нас все получится.

\- Да без проблем... - Было проще чем я могла себе вообразить. Андрей без пререканий открыл портал, заглянув в который, я отметила по другой его стороне лабораторию Льва Робертовича. Вот, такой настрой мне по нраву. Удовлетворенно ухмыльнувшись, я поднялась с покрывала, аккуратно выронив на него, чтобы не разбить, пустой бокал. Андрей уже исчез в портале, и я нечеловечески быстро последовала за ним, буквально запрыгивая в воронку.


	119. Часть 116

\- Начинай, - стоило нам появиться в лаборатории Льва Робертовича, в которую ее владелец вбежал сразу после нашего появления, заявил мне Андрей.

\- Что, вот так сразу?.. - признаю, от этого я малость опешила.

\- Нет, сначала выпей коньяк, потом закуси, и приступай, - в голосе Андрея не было никакого сарказма, поэтому я, слегка обескураженная этой ситуацией, молча кивнула, принимая бокал. - А мы поможем. Руководи, - он указал мне на капсулу, и я, слегка неуверенно кивнув, посмотрела в ту сторону. Ну, раз так, то нужно собраться.

\- Ну... Ладно... - я сделала щедрый глоток, все так же смотря на капсулу, и закинула в рот конфету. Та тут же начала таять на языке. - Снафяла...

\- Прожуй сначала, а потом уже, - слегка недовольно буркнул Лев, от чего я чуть ли не подавилась той же конфетой. И вправду, невоспитанно вышло. Ученый подошел к столу и замер над капсулой, глядя на нас с Андреем. - Нашли, как и чем?

\- Ну вот, типа... - согласно кивнул Севретов, а я, раскусив и прожевав лакомство, сглотнула.

\- Так вот. Сначала ты, - уже на порядок увереннее сказала я, указав пальцем на Льва Робертовича. После того, что растолковала мне Шанасс, задача становилась перед глазами ясно и я не мешкая взяла на себя руководство этой затеей. - Ты начинаешь возрождение, и останавливаешься за миг до полного восстановления. Я воссоздаю матрицу, а ты, Андрей, пишешь то, что я уловлю на душу, которую уволок у меня из закромов. Если я права, то этот человек будет здоров ментально. Если не права, то и за тех, кто уже ушел, браться нет смысла.

\- Да что мы теряем в общем-то? - согласно пробормотал ученый.

\- Да и то верно... Уже - ничего, - выдавил из себя заметно помрачневший Андрей.

\- Какие вы кислые, ребята, - я хихикнула, желая немного разрядить обстановку, а потом махнула рукой. - Начинай. Но, когда скажу "стоп" - держи! Останавливай воскрешение и держи! А ты, Андрей, поднимай крышку саркофага вашего. Начали!

Перед глазами появилась уже знакомая мне картина того, как из этого фарша и крови начинает воссоздаваться человеческое тело. Я застыла над саркофагом, внимательно наблюдая за процессом, чтобы в нужный момент остановить его. Когда до восстановления тела остались считанные секунды, я подняла руку, давая Льву знак, чтобы замер. Я придвинула к телу руку, на которой был мой браслет, чтобы дополнительно провести диагностику, как проводила с уррами, просто чтобы сравнить да увериться. Экран тут же вспыхнул, показывая мне данные, которые не то что были критическими, а и вовсе уходили в минус. По сути, все как полагалось трупу. Я вывела некоторые параметры, касающиеся интеллектуальной составной, чтобы изучить их детальнее, и не шибко они меня порадовали. Все указывало на то, что вместе с телом, была чуть ли не вдребезги разбитая матрица. Да, тут бы никакие биоритмы, считываемые с мозга не помогли бы, права была Шанасс... Ну что ж, не клеится - бери гвозди и забивай, верно?

Я прикрыла глаза, одновременно с тем задействовав свои хвосты. Те, будто читая мои мысли, вплотную прижались к телу, местами впиваясь, местами обволакивая нашего пациента. Но все за меня они сделать не могли, это понимание было во мне непоколебимо, на уровне самых базовых инстинктов. Я приоткрыла глаза, смотря на тело сквозь тонкий флер магического зрения. Ауры, казалось бы, не было и вовсе, если не считать очень слабого отголоска. Лишь некоторые крошечные секторы были целы, словно мужчина раньше был покрыт тонким слоем стекла, которое сейчас было разбито. Хвосты, понимая мое веление, начали собирать те осколки, но не стали склеивать их в одно целое. Они нанизывали эти маленькие частички бывшей матрицы на безликие нити силы, служащие этакой тонкой проволокой, по которой в перспективе могла протекать энергия. Рук я не использовала, лишь наблюдала за процессом работы своих хвостов, которых, вроде как, ни Андрей, ни Лев не видели. Собрав осколки мои матричные конечности стали плести из этого что-то на подобии ни то макраме, ни то бисероплетения... Так это по крайней мере выглядело. Я видела, что поврежденные секторы матрицы все еще остаются поврежденными, но благодаря соединениям из нитей силы была возможность, что они смогут воссоздаться. Но не на пустом месте - чтобы матрица снова пришла в норму, нужна база под нее.

\- Душу... - шепнула Андрею, словно опасаясь, что от более громкого слова все это разрушится, и работа пойдет коту под хвост. Белый комочек души, почти не отличим от тех, что я видела в Забвении, мягко воспарил и направился к телу. Несколько хвостов остановили эту душу, преграждая ей путь лезвиями, а я стала медленно, не спеша, шаг за шагом наслаивать те осколки матрицы на нее. Я старалась делать это осторожно, словно выплетая что-то новое, но все шло динамично, будто я складываю паззлы по давно известной мне картинке. Я продолжала работать над этим, замечая, что та душа, которая скорее всего была той, что Андрей тогда извлек из моего Копья, под конец процесса начала мерцать все более ярко и привлекательно. И только, когда я поместила последний осколок матрицы, закрепив результат своими силами, дала отмашку хвостам, чтобы поместили эту душу в тело.

Правда, хвосты, вместо этого, чтобы последовать моему велению, мягко отстранились. Душа сама так желала оказаться в теле, что туда затянуло, словно в водоворот. Она влилась в тело, как родная, и я с неким легким удивлением наблюдала за тем, как она медленно разрастается в теле, словно запуская в нем корни. Через третий глаз я не могла не отметить и медленное восстановление ауры нашего пациента. Нити силы, на которые были нанизаны осколки матрицы, вспыхнули, и душа укоренялась все увереннее, готовая подчинить себе это тело. Но энергии было явно недостаточно. При воскрешении Эшлин этим начальным толчком была обычная работа с дефибриллятором, но тут такое не подойдет. Там-то матрица цела была, а тут - нет, и неизвестно как эти осколки, пусть и соединенные с душой, отреагируют на сырой ток. Задействовав на браслете преобразование энергии этого мира в свою, родную энергетику, я почувствовала резкий отток, а потом такой же интенсивности - приток. Нет, это слишком неприятно и как-то не так, как быть должно. А влила я сюда самую малость. Если буду это тело сама напитывать энергией то снова наступит мое истощение. Значит, будет помощь зала.

\- Лёва, завершай, - шепнула я ученому, подобравшись, и собираясь контролировать этот процесс, чтобы зафиксировать и укрепить результат. Потом коротко взглянула на Севретова и снова посмотрела на нашего пациента, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения из этой операции. - Андрей. Долбани это тело своей энергетикой, будь добр.

Андрей без лишних вопросов выполнил мою просьбу, и все тело, лежащее в капсуле, дернулось, как от тока. Завершение работы Льва в том же моменте, когда энергия наполнила тело, подошла к концу и я словно подсекла этот момент - сразу и резко ударила по всей сущности нашего пациента своей силой укрепления. Похоже, все получилось, так как наш пациент задышал. Я облегченно вздохнула, отметив, что в тот момент тоже не дышала и почти кожей почувствовала дрожь, которая расходилась от моих хвостов, что все еще придерживали тело укреплением, не отпуская. Помотав головой я посмотрела на своих сообщников. Лев был сильно ошарашен, видимо, не ожидал что его часть работы завершится именно этим, а не разбросанной по стенкам кровавой кашей. Андрей, по сути, не сильно от него убежал в плане удивления. Тянуть больше смысла не было - нужно было отпускать мое укрепление. Сейчас или пан, или пропал. Я осторожно, даже несколько боязливо стала втягивать свою силу в себя, лишая тело этой поддержки... И несколько испуганно вздрогнула, когда что-то сбоку капсулы пискнуло. Но судя по облегченному вздоху Андрея, что почти тут же закрыл этот саркофаг, беды это не сулило.

\- Два часа восстановления... - пробормотал, словно самому себе, он. Но в тишине, что воцарилась между нами, это было почти так же громко, как крик. - Матрица если и неполная, то утеряно очень немногое. Человек воспринимается как живой. Подождем?..

\- Не спешу, - я села неподалеку, вроде как, на кушетку. Сейчас, когда хвосты обратно вернулись в мою матрицу, в полной мере чувствовалось, как меня скосило слабостью. - И выпить еще можем. Мне это не помешает, - толкнула Андрея в бок, едва заметно улыбаясь. - Только не коньяк. Он хорош, но с ним не расслабишься.

\- Водки? Самогона?

\- Вот! - хлопнула Севретова по плечу. - И этот мужчина не знает, что хочет выпить женщина! Андрей, ты не утонченный гомик, ты - боевой пидорас.

\- А я оговаривал где-то что-то иное? - в ответ на издевку мужчина только хохотнул.

\- Да ну тебя, - я махнула на него рукой, цокнув языком. - Но знать, что хотят выпить женщины - ты должен.

\- Моя жена, если в стрессе, предпочитает немецкую сладкую водку, - спокойно стал отвечать мне Андрей. - Или наливку. Если хочет напиться - виски или коньяк. Те девчонки, которых я знал - просто желали ужраться. Им даже газировка вроде шампанского была в норм. Могу просто по мозгам ударить кайфом, без выпивки. Могу, как светской леди, предложить мартини, или другую хуету. И вообще! Заказывай, тебя же танцуют!..

\- Коктейль хочу, - я запрокинула голову, вспоминая, что же из вечерней прогулки по барам Рима мне понравилось больше всего. Впрочем, довольно-таки быстро я сумела вспомнить. - Лонг-Айленд. Вот.

\- Тебя в бар на Земле перебросить? - Андрей посмотрел на меня с явным, если не показным, непониманием. - Так я запросто. Там время один к одному, пей хоть до упаду...

\- Дурак! - от такого не то шантажа, не то намека я обиделась. Нет, ну реально, это задело. Но долго дуться я не стала, так как сейчас действительно было не то место и время, чтобы шпарить коктейли. - Ладно, ром. И шоколад!

\- На, держи, - буркнув, Севретов сунул мне в руки бокал и плитку шоколада.

\- А развернуть? - красноречиво посмотрела на шоколад. Не то, чтобы я не умела его открывать одной рукой, но боюсь, я не в том состоянии. Меня все еще не отпускала слабость.

\- Не, обнаглела девка! - возмущение Андрея наигранным не было, но тот все равно забрал у меня шоколад, развернув его. Протянул мне плитку, давая откусить, и снова вернул в мои руки. - Я бокал зациклил, если что.

\- Думаешь, сегодня на этом и остановимся? - я кивнула на тело, проглотив шоколад. Вкуснота, молочный, с орешками...

\- На себя посмотри, - фыркнул Андрей и я немного смутилась, делая глоток рома. Могла и не надеяться, что получится скрыть свое состояние. - Тебе и этого, того что сделала, хватит. Иначе меня снова Вэр морально ершиком железным поимеет. А я люблю анально.

\- Да ну тебя, - я буркнула, снова отпивая маленький глоточек, и тут же закусив шоколадом. - Хорошо пошло, ничего не скажешь... Черный?

\- А я дурак, белым тебя поить? - Андрей не отводил взгляда от капсулы. - Ты же сказала, что вкусного хочешь. Вот и...

\- Да не дергайся ты так, - я вздохнула, попытавшись подобрать правильные слова. Будь я на его месте, скорее всего, тоже бы так нервничала, но сейчас это бесполезное занятие. Сейчас мы можем только ждать, чтобы увидеть результат. - Все, что мы могли, уже сделано. И, если это не поможет, то я уже не знаю, что можно предпринять. Давай просто надеяться.

\- Ну... давай, - как-то не очень уверенно ответил Севретов, но потом шумно выдохнул, и поставил на стол бутылку. Лев, слово по невидимой команде, тут же схватил ее за горлышко и налил рюмку Андрею и себе. - А стремно, знаешь ли...

\- Знаю, - согласно кивнула, отставив бокал. Потом два раза ударила ногтем по боковой панели Пита, что уже стало для нас двоих этаким сигналом, и на экране часов тут же проявилась улыбчивая эмоджи. - Но что еще делать?..

***

Время ожидания, пока стазисная капсула закончит свою работу, прошло в тишине. Андрей пил молча, будто в себя ушел, Лев Робертович ходил туда и обратно перед капсулой, словно охранял ее. Отговаривать или критиковать я не стала ни одного, ни другого. Льва я понимала очень хорошо, подобное действие успокаивало меня в напряженных моментах не раз и не два, а Андрею наверняка было о чем подумать. Мне, конечно, тоже был небезразличен результат того, что произойдет, но я все-таки не сумела привязаться к лежащему там мужчине эмоционально, чтобы сейчас тоже сидеть как на иголках. Это было странно, так как в моих руках при работе была душа, и я из клочков собирала его личность, но... Это было просто странно. Не более. Не беспокоило меня это, не интересовало, почему так.

Из-за того, что я была относительно равнодушна, в то время как Севретов и Лев Робертович - напряжены до предела, я не предпринимала попыток разрядить обстановку, а просто отгородилась от этого, переписываясь с Питом. После короткого совещания мы решили, что незачем попусту тратить время, и я работала с анализами крови урров, которую выходя из дома закинула в анализатор и синтезатор. По большей мере я просто просматривала результаты и оформила их в небольшой отчет, чтобы сохранить в архиве, так как дистанционно ничего больше сделать не получилось бы. Но это меня поглотило, так что в момент, когда капсула пискнула, я дернулась от неожиданности, и отметила, что вместе со мной дернулись и Андрей со Львом. Купол снова поднялся, но теперь, на стенке этого саркофага появилась рука восставшего из мертвых, причем - буквально.

\- Мы уже на Урее?.. - хриплый голос нашего пациента раздался особо громко в напряженной тишине лаборатории. Я улыбнулась, понимая, что дело скорее всего завершилось успехом, и перевела радостный взгляд на Андрея, но малость опешила от увиденного. Если бы мне кто рассказал - скорее всего бы не поверила. Но сейчас я могла самолично наблюдать за тем, как Андрей, этот непрошибаемый мужлан, просто упал на колени, глядя в сторону капсулы, а по его лицу катились слезы.

\- Нет, на Ваарре, дружище, - его голос был таким же хриплым как у нашего воскресшего, что заставило меня вскинуть бровь. - Не удалось нам на Урею попасть. Но это пока, - собравшись, Андрей отер от влаги щеки, и без особых проблем, поднялся на ноги. - Мы еще там побываем. Все. Всем коллективом. Не дали нам пока улететь.

\- Ну и фиг с ним, - мужчина сделал попытку подняться и ему помог в этом деле Лев. - А что со мной...

\- Да нормально все с тобой, - теперь по виду Андрея нельзя было сказать, что он только что был так потрясен. Он снова себя контролировал. - Колыхнуло нас немного. Бывает. Главное - живы все. Лёва тебя осмотрит, и отпустит. А нам дальше идти. Работать.

\- Ладно, - согласно кивнул наш, уже бывший, пациент, заговорив с Львом и тем самым не обращая внимания на портал, что создал Андрей. Я ловко спрыгнула с кушетки, подхватив бокал и шоколадку, и неуловимо для человеческого глаза, быстро последовала за Севретовым. Вышли мы на той же полянке, с которой и переместились в лабораторию.

\- У-у-у... Смотрю я на вас... - Я почувствовала что меня подхватили под руку, и подняв взгляд заметила Олега, что в таком же жесте держал Андрея, ослепительно нам улыбаясь. - И вижу, что все удалось. Прав?

\- Более чем, - Андрей махом руки создал себе кресло, и тут же грузно в него рухнул. - Лёлик, прости засранца. Я не думал...

\- Ольга, мы с тобой скоро свяжемся, - Родион подобрался рывком, словно готовясь к драке, и прервав Андрея, ухватил его и тут же прошел вместе с Севретовым порталом. Я только и хлопнула два раза глазами, пытаясь вникнуть что только что произошло. Слабость, мать ее. И хороший ром, да.

\- Да ладно. Согласна, - я ответила Андрею, которого тут уже не было, и посмотрела в бокал. Ух ты, Андрей не врал, реально его зациклил. А то я так себе его лакаю и лакаю, а его все не убывает. Крутяк, бесконечный кубок. - А то я не поняла, что его трясет от эмоций. Меня бы тоже тряхануло, будь эти люди моими. Я же говорила - пик. А я его с него сорвала... Упс... - я бормотала это, все еще глядя на бокал, из которого вылила на землю на пробу немного, и могла наблюдать как он повторно наполняется. А когда подняла глаза - поняла, что возле меня-то, уже никого из ранее присутствующих нет. Зато был Богдан, невесть когда появившийся, который явно меня слушал, согласно и понятливо кивая.

\- За спадом пика идет восстановление, - он спокойно улыбнулся, глядя на мою, наверняка, удивленную, физиономию. - А восстановление у Андрея такое же, как и пик. Неординарное.

\- Я тоже в тепле друзей люблю восстанавливаться, - я кивнула, улыбаясь. Даже на минутку зажмурилась, вспоминая наши с Мэй разговоры в порту. - А тут...

\- Ты когда меня к себе допустишь, девонька? - вздохнул Богдан, резко, как по мне, меняя тему. - Я уже и так, и эдак, и подскоком, и подползом...

\- А, может не надо, а?.. - я присела на кресло, что создал Андрей, расслабленно в нем растекаясь. Алкоголь сделал свое, убрал легкую нервозность, и внутреннюю дрожь, что все еще осталась после процесса воскрешения. - Я и так знаю, на что способна, - Богдан в ответ на эти мои слова только развел руками.

\- Я не набиваюсь. Ну, и нет, так нет. Но... - он мягко мне улыбнулся. - Я бы советовал.

\- Да понимаю я все, но знаешь - лень, - я честно призналась ему, пожимая плечами. Уроки Богдана действительно могли мне пригодиться, причем, даже очень, но сейчас язык развязался и я говорила то, что думала. - По большому счету все, чему ты меня хочешь научить, так или иначе, само придет, ну или боги, которые к моему отцу в гости ходят, научат. Нет, я понимаю, у тебя опыт и все такое, но...

\- Но, - согласно кивнул Богдан, не заставляя меня продолжать. - Душа не лежит. Иногда такое бывает. Ну, раз ты от меня подарок получать не хочешь, то идем, хоть от Мриса возьмешь все то, что он для тебя навертел. А насчет меня, ты, скорее всего, права. Не нужно тебе это. Пока. Во всяком случае, - мужчина протянул мне руку, помогая подняться на ноги, и сразу открыл портал, проводя меня по нему. Мы оказались перед керром, в который тот зашел не стуча, и потянув меня за собой.

Когда мы оказались внутри я стала с интересом оглядываться. Не было никакого холла, зала или коридорчика - мы сразу вошли в большое, малость мрачноватое помещение в центре которого был большой очаг, а вокруг него - кресла и парочка диванов. Но несмотря на мрачность, обстановка была неплохой, располагающей к отдыху. Стоило мне внимательнее оглядеться, заметила на диване уже знакомого мне Гэсса, брата Андрея. Он сидел в обнимку с тем седовласым мужчиной, с которым познакомилась у озера, когда Гэсс был в этом странном состоянии. Сергей, кажется?.. Когда мы с Богданом вошли сюда, те двое заразительно смеялись, а Мрис, что сидел напротив них в кресле, мягко улыбался. Видимо, мы не помешали. Ну и хорошо, ну и отлично, еще бы узнать из-за чего они смеются, то я бы тоже посмеялась и расслабилась. Гэсс был приятным собеседником, да и его компаньон тоже, так что с ними я бы с радостью расслабилась.

\- Ольга, рад, что у тебя появилось время зайти ко мне, - Мрис поднялся, жестом приглашая нас с Богданом подойти ближе, к очагу. - Как дела с Андреем?

\- Успешно, - кивнула, словно желая сама себе подтвердить это. - Нам удалось полностью восстановить одного из тех, кого Андрей уже почти похоронил.

\- Это очень хорошая новость, - лучезарно улыбнулся мне Гэсс и я не сдержалась от мягкой улыбки в ответ. - Больше всего Андрей переживает именно за тех, кто по его вине мог не возродиться.

\- А почему это по его вине? - улыбка сошла с моего лица и я непонимающе нахмурилась. - Он же их не убивал...

\- Ты просто Андрея не знаешь, - Гэсс развел руками, немного горько улыбнувшись. - Его "Я" стоит на первом месте. Но, к сожалению не "я сделал" и "я сумел", а "я виноват", и "я облажался". Комплекс вины у него так силен, что все удачи и свершения для него походят как будто так и должно быть, а все проблемы и досадные мелочи, насколько бы они ни были малы, остаются в памяти. А сейчас он вообще в жутком стрессе...

\- Вот, ты, вроде умный мужик, зрелый, - стоило Гэссу прерваться, тут же заговорил Сергей, толкнув его локтем в бок, но не сильно, - а соотнести его состояние с обычным состоянием обессиленного ярдана не можешь. Колыбель ему нужна.

\- В смысле, люлька, как для малыша?.. - я хохотнула, представляя себе Андрея в подобном антураже.

\- Нет. Огненная колыбель, - отозвался Мрис, проницательно глядя мне в глаза. - Проще говоря - очень жаркий костер, в пламени которого греются, избавляясь от всего наносного. И Сергей прав, - Мрис перевел взгляд на Гэсса, немного повернув голову в его сторону. - Андрей сколько раз тебя отогревал? А ты его?

\- Но он же только на четверть ярдан, - пожал плечами Гэсс, явно не задетый словами Мриса. Ну, возможно Мрис и не собирался его задеть, но я лично бы от такого намека морды бить начала. - Да и совсем недавно мы с ним купались в лаве... Неужели нужно его греть снова?

\- Боюсь, что да, - спокойно кивнул Мрис, а я вдруг замерла, стоило мне на секунду проанализировать то, что только что услышала. В каком смысле "купались в лаве"?! - Вспомни дни, когда тебе плохо было. Ты же почти не слазил с этого постамента, требуя, чтобы огонь был пожарче.

\- Так, стоп! - я мотнула головой, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя легкое опьянение. А то вдруг меня после хмеля слух подводит? - Вы что, Гэсса поджаривали на этом гриле? - я кивнула головой на очаг, что вдруг перестал мне казаться уютным. Они что, устроили здесь филиал Инквизиции?!

\- Поджаривали... - Гэсс расслабленно хохотнул и я уже перестала что-либо понимать в происходящем. - Да какое там! Я даже согреться нормально не мог. Не то что прожариться. И, слава богам, эти времена уже в далеком прошлом. Теперь есть тот, кто меня греет сильнее, чем открытое пламя, - мальчишка повернул голову к Сергею, смотря на него ласково. - Но ты прав. Надо, наверное, устроить Андрею хорошее прогревание, а то что-то его эннэшше не справляются с поставленной задачей по восстановлению душевного равновесия своего ведущего. А это уже не серьезно... - он задумался, глядя на очаг. - Слушайте, а может нам групповушку устроить?

\- Можно, - сразу согласился Мрис, кивнув головой. - Я тогда на Урею схожу, за вашей древесиной, или на Землю. А то эта прогорает быстро.

\- Ну, тогда еще и угля древесного закупи. Он еще лучше греет, - Гэсс расплылся в донельзя довольной улыбке на что я только вскинула брови, хотя, думала что мое недоумение выше быть не может. Ан нет, потолок счас пробьет. Сделала глоток рома, слушая это обсуждение. Похоже, здесь как раз нужно немного подвыпить, чтобы начать что-то понимать. - Серёга, ты не будешь против, если мы с братишкой и его эннэшше устроим этакий интим прямо посреди деревни?

\- Не против, - усмехнулся в ответ седовласый. - Вам это всем на пользу пойдет, а то ты последнее время тоже стал колючим. Видимо, стресс Андрея и на тебя влияет.

\- Еще и как, - согласился Гэсс, состроив печальную мордочку. - Мы же с ним спаянные. Что у него на уме, то и у меня в характере.

\- А на этот интим посреди деревни посмотреть можно будет? - я хихикнула, ухмыльнувшись. Обычно ведь ведьм сжигали на кострах где-то в центре поселка или города, так что...

\- Как будто ты там одна в зрителях будешь, - хохотнул Богдан, а потом щелкнул пальцами. - Ладно, парни, вы уж простите, но у нас к Мрису дело.

\- Ну, не будем мешать, - Гэсс поднялся с дивана, но Богдан махнул на него рукой.

\- Не, ты не понял. Вас никто не гонит. Просто решить один момент надо, и мы вас оставим. Но решить его надо сейчас, пока Ольга с Андреем не ушли в подпол со всеми своими делишками.

\- Все равно оставим, - парень пожал плечами, возобновляя свое движение. - Так лучше. Мы все равно просто болтали, так что вы ничего не прервали.

\- Дело ваше, - Богдан склонил голову чуть вбок.

\- Ну что, я закончил расчеты конструктов, которые приготовил для тебя, - стоило только за ребятами закрыться двери, как отозвался Мрис, обращаясь ко мне, словно был в курсе, зачем мы к нему пришли. Ну, возможно и был. Здесь же все поголовно менталисты-читеры. - И постарался их максимально упростить и насытить формами. То есть, ты сама конструктором не станешь, ну, во всяком случае, в ближайшем будущем. А вот пользоваться моими наработками сможешь легко.

\- И почему это не стану? - на такие слова я лишь удивилась, но не возмутилась.

\- Хм... - Мрис задумался, прищурив глаза. - Понимаешь, мне, для того, чтобы создать тебе максимально благоприятный комплект конструктов, пришлось просмотреть твою личность. Ты, в большинстве случаев, предпочитаешь смешивать энергии, или действовать массивными ударами. То есть, зачерпываешь стихию пригоршней. Мы же, на твоем фоне - ювелиры. Прости, конечно, за сравнение, но так оно и есть. Тот массив энергии, который ты выбрасываешь вовне, чтобы ударить им противника, мы можем использовать годами, разлагая его на нити едва ли толще микрона. Да, сейчас ты этого делать не умеешь, но со временем, возможно, научишься. Если будет в этом надобность. Все зависит от мировоззрения. Мы, точнее я, тот, кто создал конструктивный подход к силе, был в свое время ограничен в силе. У меня ее практически не было. Так что пришлось из отголосков создавать то, что можно создать объемом. Поэтому я ценю даже крупицы энергии, и этому научил всех тех, кто сейчас занимается конструктивной магией. У тебя же есть возможность черпать ее невозбранно... - мужчина умолк, задумавшись, и я поступила подобным образом.

По сути, он был бесконечно прав. Что Франкенштейн, что я, так и поступали. Брали силу, то ли накопленную в резерве, то ли из Копья, то ли черпали из окружающего пространства... Да и потом сразу выкидывали в пространство. Теперь, будучи в этом мире, где все по другому, где все иначе, я поняла, что в некотором случае это было безрассудно... Но у нас с любимым не было раньше и мысли, что можно действовать по другому. Франкенштейн обрел силу, базируясь на знаниях об оборотнях да благородных. Изучая исподволь эти расы, их биологию, механизмы боя, взаимодействия. А эти расы довольно закоренелые в традиции, даже импульсивные оборотни, так что имеем что имеем. Я нахмурилась, прикусив губу. Теперь я понимаю, что зря не углублялась в тот дар, что дала мне Инна Тимофеевна, что не вошла в мир магии немного теснее, решив, что можно до всего добиться наукой. Нет, и еще раз нет. Некоторые вещи не заключишь в рамки, поставленные наукой, и чтобы сделать настоящее открытие, за эти рамки нужно выходить, интересоваться всем, и никогда, никогда не недооценивать никакую науку.

_Надеюсь, ты сможешь донести то же и до нашего прошлого Я,_ \- Франкенштейн вздохнул, как мне показалось, облегченно. А Мрис тем временем продолжил:

\- Да и еще один большой нюанс. Ты - смешиваешь эту силу, делая из нее коктейль. Работаешь с ней как с жидкостью. Я же своих учеников научил работать с ней как с твердым материалом. Это тоже требует определенной сноровки в обучении. Но! - мягкая улыбка появилась на его устах. - Я тебе, конечно, скину пакет данных, как научиться преобразовывать энергию в твердое вещество, но, думаю, тех конструктов, что сделал под тебя, хватит, для того, чтобы не заморачиваться собственной научной деятельностью, - мужчина поднялся с кресла, остановившись передо мной. - Прояви свой веер. Максимальное количество ментальных отростков, на которое ты способна.

\- Так, что ли? - особых усилий я не прилагала, просто сняла с себя все ограничения на ауре, и хвосты единым импульсом проявились, колыхаясь, словно волосы на ветру.

\- Именно. Так вот, - Мрис осторожным движением прикоснулся к одному из отростков, огладив его, и тут же выпуская из рук. Так же он поступил и с другими, и мои хвосты, заметив, что нхин не несет в себе опасности, сами стали подставляться ему под руки. - Помнить, на какой отросток какая нить силы завязана тебе не нужно. Твой ментальный кокон будет работать за тебя. Я, можно сказать, устанавливаю тебе программу, по которой ты, как паук, будешь плести свои конструкты, даже не задумываясь о том, как это происходит. Конечно, ничего сложного, из того, что делает Андрей, ты создать не сможешь, но что-то простое - легко. Твое ментальное тело сможет работать с нитями независимо от тебя... - Мрис на секунду запнулся, и я посмотрела в его сторону, заметив, что тот просто ушел в себя. - Так вот, - деловито продолжил он, выпустив из своих рук последний из моих хвостов. - Я навесил на каждое - нить силы. А вот этот конструкт, - в мой разум сразу лег новый пакет информации, который перехватил Франкенштейн, пробормотав, что потом себе посмотрю, - это нечто вроде активации твоего ментального тела. То есть, по нему ты задаешь параметры того, что хочешь получить, он делает развертку всех силовых линий, которые нужны для строения данного конструкта, и ты получаешь материализацию объекта, которое создаст твое ментальное тело. То есть, я установил тебе программу, и на эту программу дал все вводные, а так же все возможные нити силы, с помощью которых ты сможешь работать.

\- Иными словами, ты из Ольги сделал синтезатор материальных конструктов, - Богдан произнес это таким тоном, будто подытожил, а я непонимающе глянула в его сторону.

\- Да, - к моему легкому недоумению, Мрис подтвердил его слова. - Без понимания того, что ты делаешь, девочка, но с почти неограниченными вариациями использования данной возможности. Правда, почти неограниченными именно материальным планом. Биологические объекты, а так же духовные, ты создавать не сможешь. Только овеществленные. Но, сразу предупрежу. Если я и заложил около пяти тысяч самых ходовых конструктов, то это не значит, что ты сможешь самостоятельно, и без помощи создать нечто, выходящее за рамки, если только точно и четко не изучишь документацию по созданию той или иной вещи.

\- В смысле? - мой вопрос относился не только к последнему предложению, но и всему, что услышала. Но ничего, возможно мне дадут ответы сразу на оба вопроса, без необходимости уточнять их. Они ведь тут мозгоправы на максималках.

\- Ну, например, чтобы создать машину с помощью конструктов, тебе придется изучить ее строение, притом в чертежах, - Мрис улыбнулся, посмотрев мне в глаза. - Но, единожды изучив, тебе больше не придется корпеть над этими чертежами. Все впишется в программу, и следующий раз достаточно махнуть рукой, чтобы этот предмет воссоздался. То же касается и всего остального. Нужно только вписать это в программу, а она, насколько я знаю, бездонная. Так что, к тем пяти тысячам простых конструктов, ты можешь добавить неограниченное число других конструктов, или даже их комплексов. Ну, и вот снова возьмем машину. Когда ты будешь делать конструкты автомобиля, то каждую запчасть ты будешь воссоздавать отдельно. Но, когда у тебя этот конструкт будет собран и окажется работоспособен, то ты можешь вписать его как отдельный конструкт, комплексный. И в следующий раз уже не по деталям создавать, а просто выкинуть вовне, и дать обрасти этому конструкту силовыми нитями, получив уже полнозначный объект. И так со всем. Поэтому, мое тебе напутствие: тренируйся дома, когда нет надобности в цельном конструкте, чтобы заранее уметь скомпоновать единичные в комплект. И таких комплектов ты сможешь создать миллионы, и миллиарды, было бы только твое желание.

\- То есть, ты мне кинул конструкт, ну... например, винтика и пружины, а если я их составлю правильно, то...

\- Да, - кивнул мне Мрис, и я одобрительно закивала головой, но чувствовала, как лицо вытянулось в изумлении. Это же... Это же столько возможностей! - Я тебе скинул все свои наработки, а так же возможные формы их взаимодействия. Все, что тебе нужно - это пожелать. То есть, например, линия силы металла, и линия силы воздуха и огня, могут из этого металла создать винтик. Но ты должна знать, какого размера он будет. Сама понимаешь, что винтик размером с иголку, как и винтик размером с руку - не подойдут для того, чтобы прикрутить дверь машины. Нужно контролировать процесс в первые разы, и составлять из них комбинации. А потом уже и действовать этими комплексами. Я же внятно объясняюсь?

\- Да... - я задумчиво прикусила губу, ощущая теперь то, что скинул мне Мрис в разум не как файл, который надо разобрать, а как... Хмм, самым лучшим сравнением тут будет сжатый файл на компьютере. То есть сам он маленький, но информации в нем так много, что закачаешься. - Да. Очень даже внятно. А могу я сейчас что-нибудь создать?

\- Конечно. Пробуй. Я тебе залил достаточно, чтобы ты могла варьировать своими знаниями, и воплощать желаемое.

\- Ну... хочу молоток, - я развела руками перед собой, спрятав зацикленный бокал в пространственный карман, словно ожидая, что инструмент тут же скользнет мне в руки. - Дерево и металл, и форму я знаю, так что... Ой... - я дернулась, отметив движение прямо перед глазами. Инстинктивно хотела отпрыгнуть, но когда увидела этот объект, почувствовала как начал дергаться глаз. А все дело в том, что я хотела молоток. Простой молоток, не большой, не маленький, такой, который можно найти в кладовке любого дома. А передо мной была огромная, с меня ростом, кувалда. Я поджала губы, но раздражение ушло, как по мановению руки. Ни у кого с первого раза не получается идеально. - Получается, что нужно знать не только форму и желать, но и размеры, и вес...

\- Именно, - Мрис улыбнулся мне мягко, с пониманием. Видимо, заметил мою заминку, когда я присмотрелась к своему созданию. - Притом изначально прорабатывать все нюансы создаваемого предмета. Но, чем хорош наш конструктивный подход к магии, так это тем, что он не берет силу души, или божественную составляющую. Это можно назвать скоростным подходом к созданию вещей. То есть, тот же самый молоток можно было бы создать...

\- Не-не-не! - замахала руками, скосив взглядом сначала на кувалду, а потом снова посмотрев на нхина. - Я поняла все! Меня вот что еще интересует. А металл этого молотка какой? Сырой?

\- Конструкт обработки материалов я тебе тоже внес. Прочность высока. И да, - Мрис посмотрел мне в глаза как-то снисходительно. - Я уже говорил, что смотрел твою личность. Так вот, ты обладаешь возможностью уже укрепленные конструкты, укрепить еще раз. Собственной силой. Это значит, что скорее титан под этим молотком, что ты создала, треснет, чем он сам развалится. Притом, конструкт укрепления встраивается сам по себе, тебе всего лишь надо пожелать, чтобы предмет вынес предложенную для него нагрузку. Ну, и твое... В общем, дерзай и твори. На данный момент, все зависит от твоей фантазии и эрудиции.

\- Значит, если я буду знать, из чего состоит та или иная вещь, и какие компоненты входят в состав, то могу создать все, что угодно? - я переспросила, но больше для галочки, так сказать, подытожила то, что поняла.

\- Именно. Но, если это не биологическая масса. Максимум, что из биологического ты сможешь создать - это питьевую воду. Конструкты на биохимию я тебе не ставил. Сама понимаешь, это уже требует обучения куда более долгого и кропотливого. Но, Андрей тебя снабдил пространственным карманом. Ну, и для противовеса, я могу тебе дать конструкт воссоздания таких вот пространственных карманов, которыми ты можешь обвешаться сама, и обвесить всех тех, с кем работаешь. Но их этой работе нужно будет научить. А там я уже, увы, - Мрис развел руками, но эмоций, соответствующих этому жесту я от него не почувствовала, - не присутствую.

\- Да мне и этого... с головой... - я робко попросила Франкенштейна, что зарылся носом в этот архив, дать мне взглянуть, и хоть тот поворчал, но позволил. Невольно присела на диванчик неподалеку. Мне хватило только одного взгляда, чтобы понять - снабдили меня действительно, на совесть. А если еще учесть, что это можно дополнять... - Можно сказать, что я сейчас - полноценный маг-материализионщик!

\- Можно сказать и так, - Мрис хмыкнул в ответ. - Материализатор, репликатор, у тебя пространственный карман большой емкости, и даже не один... Если я прав, то тебе этого хватит для жизни в твоем мире. Если нет - прошу стать моей ученицей.

\- Спасибо, - сейчас, после этого разговора, и осознания того могущества, которым я была одарена, меня затопила благодарность. Даже стало немного стыдно, что я раньше малость шарахалась от Мриса. Он же мне такое подарил! Да я с этим могу действительно быть у себя в мире читером, каких мало! Нужно что - создала и не волнуюсь. Хоть ручку, хоть самолет. Сначала нужно всему обучиться, конечно, и детальки повоплощать, но в перспективе-то! А то, что создать не смогу - всегда можно будет пронести куда угодно в пространственном кармане. Чудо, не иначе! - Вы для меня так много делаете...

\- То, что делаем мы, даже не равносильно тому, что ты делаешь для нас, - Мрис поклонился мне, но я не почувствовала в этом его жесте издевки или шутки. Даже немного смутилась от этого. - Ты помогаешь Андрею жить, а он для нас - все.

\- Ты сам сказал, что наши миры разные, и возможности в нем не схожи, - с улыбкой вытащила из кармашка бокал, покрутив ним в руке и глядя как он наполняется. Интересно, а в пространственном кармане он тоже наполняется, или там процесс заморожен? - Ваши дары для меня имеют смысл, мои действия - здесь нужны. Ну, вот пусть так и будет. Каждый получит свое.

\- Именно, - мягко улыбнулся мне Мрис, да так что эта улыбка коснулась его глаз. 

\- Жаль, что кроме "спасибо", мне и отдариться нечем, - я развела руками, виновато улыбнувшись. - Да в прочем, даже и не знаю, чем.

\- Андрей, - словно подсказывая, шепнул мне на ухо Богдан. - Если ты поможешь ему, то ты отдаришься не только Мрису, но и всем нам. Смотреть на то, как он загоняется - страшно. Особенно если брать во внимание то, что мы все зависим от него. Но, Олечка, не истощай себя. Не нужно. Время еще есть.

\- Угу... - только буркнула в ответ, пригубив ром и чувствуя на губах такой приятный вкус. - Как же... Еще бы вытащить его из-под эннэшше... Мы бы, наверное, и сегодня закончили.

\- Вообще-то, он уже сам вытащился, - хмыкнул Богдан, улыбнувшись хитро, а я в ответ на это вскинула бровь. - Всплеск эмоций у них долгий только по ночам, а днем... Это так, накал сбросить.

\- Тогда я пойду? - я поднялась с диванчика, на котором сидела. - У нас еще минимум как трое из тех, кто из капсул не поднимется, и около сорока тех, кто...

\- Погоди, - Мрис остановил меня одним жестом. - Сейчас я кое-что еще сделаю... Точнее доделаю... Тебе это понадобится... У меня есть идея, как не использовать твою божественность... Жди.

\- Да мне-то что, - я пожала плечами, сделав пару глоточков рома. И тут же, как в меме с уточкой, поняла, что "зря-зря". Повторная порция алкоголя снова вскружила голову, и я большим усилием воли сдержалась от того, чтобы пошатнуться. Пока я стояла, обдумывая свое состояние, и заодно, место в мире, ко мне подошел Богдан, протянув стакан с какой-то белесой жидкостью. Пожав плечами и скорчив намеренно-равнодушную рожицу я приняла стакан, махом опрокинув ее в себя. А следом меня затопило ясностью ума и ощущением, как хмель медленно тает.

\- Вот, - к нам подошел Мрис, видимо, закончив уже с приготовлениями и исправлениями. - Это фильтр божественной энергии. В смысле, если ты его встроишь в свой конструкт, то можешь работать как обычно линиями силы, так и божественной мощью. И сама будешь решать, где и как. Лови, - после этого слова, и его пасса рукой, я почувствовала, что действительно словила этот конструкт, правда, хвостами. - На данный момент, без обучения, я больше ничем не могу тебе помочь. Так что от меня нет больше никакой пользы, - мужчина виновато развел руками. - Но, думаю, тебе этого должно хватить.

\- И я думаю, - согласилась с ним, мягко ему улыбаясь, словно пытаясь доказать, что мне достаточно, и что я более чем довольна таким подарком. - Ладно, надо идти, ловить этого вашего неугомонного, а то снова сделает вид, что кокон строит, а не делом занимается...

\- Тебя переправить? - деловито спросил Богдан, на что я только ухмыльнулась.

\- Сама, - легко бросила это. Хотелось мне побаловаться, да заодно опробовать свои возможности. Теперь я знала и умела больше, так что нужно было всему учиться постепенно, обучаться, да доводить до такого уровня мастерства, чтобы хоть в три ночи могла без проблем использовать подарок Мриса. А сейчас, вспомнив, каким образом парни складывали конструкты, чтобы создать портал, я сделала похожее, и подумала только о том, что хочу оказать где-то возле Андрея. Ну, Севретов, держись, я иду к тебе, пылая энтузиазмом.


	120. Часть 117

Переход порталом оказался... Совсем обычным. Да, вот так вот, ожидала я какого-то нового ощущения, или хотя бы чего-то, что бы говорило о том, что я сама создала этот портал. Но ничего подобного не чувствовалось, словно я просто перешла с кем-то из ребят по созданному ими порталу. Даже мысленно фыркнула, чувствуя как мой энтузиазм поутих. А стоило мне оглянуться я и вовсе застыла на месте, скромно опустив ногу, которую занесла для следующего шага. А все дело в Андрее. Он, пьяно улыбаясь, самозабвенно подставлял свои губы под жаркие, но при том, нежные поцелуи Родиона. И все бы ничего, если бы они снова не были голыми! Что же мне так везет, что я вечно застаю их в таких пикантных сценах? Хорошо хоть что застала его именно с Родионом, а не с тем же Олегом или Грайбом. Все-таки, Родиона я лечила, можно так сказать, в душу ему взглянула, и оттого воспринимала его как кого-то... Ну хотя бы на уровне друга. А смотреть на голого Олега, с которым мы в отношениях менее панибратских было бы до жути неловко. Я сжала губы в тонкую полоску. Да уж, похоже, Андрей не заморачивается не только одеждой, но и тем, что нам еще предстоит работа.

\- А, Лёлик, - Севретов коротко и расслабленно хохотнул, мягко оттолкнув от себя Родиона. Впрочем, последний обиженным от подобного не выглядел, сверкая своей наготой. Я перевела взгляд на стену, а потом спохватилась. Чтоб я тут краснела и смущалась как девственница? Еще чего! Что я там не видела, спрашивается? Посмотрела внимательно на Андрея, переводя взгляд со стенки на него и отметила, что тот уже был в одежде. Скорее всего, бросил на себя конструкт одежды. - Как я понимаю, ты готова идти дальше?

\- Именно. А ты? - незначительно вскинула бровь, отвечая.

\- И я... - Андрей снова припал к губам, уже одетого, Родиона, коротко поцеловав напоследок. - Все! Готов. Когда и куда?

\- К капсулам, - буркнула, глядя на эту сцену. Ну завидовала я немного, ну что тут попишешь? Ух, как вернусь, не буду от себя отпускать Франкенштейна ни на шаг! - А потом, с кем затык будет, разберемся.

\- Ну, к капсулам, так к капсулам, - к моему легкому удивлению, возражать и предлагать другой вариант мне не стали. Родион же, услышав эти слова, и заметив покладистость Андрея, хмыкнул и вышел как обычный человек, дверью, а не порталом.

\- Тебя Гэсс хочет в пламени прогреть, - когда мы остались с Андреем наедине, я решила его предупредить. Вряд ли сожжение на костре может стать приятным спонтанным сюрпризом.

\- Неужели, ради меня, он готов построить гнездо? - мужчина бросил это с иронией, но и с едва уловимым теплом. Не понимаю, он что, наклюкался сильнее, чем мне показалось на первый взгляд, и теперь не понимает о чем я толкую?

\- Он хочет и эннэшше твоих туда загнать, - добавила, будучи уверенной, что это его немного отрезвит. Возможно, Андрею и плевать на себя, но как я уже успела заметить - за своих парней он порвет любого.

\- Оуч... Групповое восстановление... - Севретов замер, и я внимательно на него посмотрела. Дошло, видимо. Нужно было сразу с этой вести начинать. - Неужели все так плохо? Не думал даже... Но если Гэсс уже на это пошел, то да, я зарвался, - в голосе мужчины добавилось немного неловкости, и самая малость - стыда, но тепло никуда не делось. Черт, даже весть что его любимых хотят сжечь, не подействовала?

\- Если я правильно поняла, что мне сказал Мрис, то вас будут поджаривать на огне!.. - я отозвалась немного не сдержанно, так как упрямо не понимала, почему Андрей остается таким спокойным. Я не спорю, возможно это какой-то нужный для них ритуал, так как Гэсс не выглядит как кто-то, кто может Андрею желать зла, но я ни в жизнь не поверю что это не болезненно! Я даже не решалась себе представить подобное в качестве сжигаемого.

\- А, ты об этом, - расслабленно хохотнул Андрей, а я на него уставилась непонимающе. Я не улавливаю какой-то шутки юмора? - Не парься. Мы не люди-человеки, в момент, когда нас охватывает пламя, мы меняем структуру тела, и это схоже с прогреванием металла. Только не тел, а душ. Нам там хорошо и приятно. Это... ну... - он задумался, заставляя меня вскинуть бровь. - Даже не знаю, с чем сравнить. С хорошим массажем разве... Короче, полный релакс, а не то, что ты думаешь.

\- Надеюсь, что ли, - я пробормотала, не желая себе подобного представлять. Но аргумент под названием "мы не люди" казался мне убедительным. По сути, учитывая, как каждый из приближенных Андрея умеет менять тело... Не удивлюсь, если для них такой способ действительно может быть расслабляющим. Но думать я об этом не буду, ну его, на фантазию я не жаловалась никогда. Помотала головой, желая отогнать от себя эти мысли, и заметила что Андрей привел меня в помещение с нашими будущими пациентами. Капсул саркофагов было около сорока. - Ты давай, говори, что делать и как. Ну, или давай я скажу...

\- Не-не, говорю я, и делаю тоже я, - Андрей помахал руками перед моим лицом, явно желая привлечь к себе мое внимание. Ну, или отвести оное от капсул восстановления. - Сейчас ты только на подстраховке, потому что я буду будить тех, кого знаю, и кто мне дорог. Сил мне на это хватит. А вот ты будешь следить, и если вдруг что, то подхватывать мои хвосты. Сфера жизни построена, всех я закрепил. Ну, короче... Работаем.

Я скрестила руки на груди, не собираясь вмешиваться, но наблюдая за работой Андрея. И по мере того, как я наблюдала за тем, как он уверенно шел вперед, бросая поверх капсул, словно конструкты, свое веление на восстановление, становилось непонятно, зачем меня вообще сюда позвали. Он управлялся с поставленной задачей идеально. Приготовилась я, значит, после его слов, к тому что придется страховать его едва ли не на каждом шагу, а Севретов делал это, будто играючи. Бросил веление - капсула пискнула, показывая отсчет времени, нужен для восстановления. Ни одной ошибки, да даже неуверенности не чувствовалось от самого Андрея. С помощью хвостов и третьего глаза присмотрелась к его ауре и матрице, отметив, что мне не транслируют определенных эмоций, желая что-то скрыть, нет, Андрей был абсолютно спокоен. Казалось, словно он делает это несколько раз на дню, словно для него в этом нет ничего сложного. Так что мое вмешательство явно было лишним, и я осталась в прежней позе, подпирая ногой стенку.

\- И зачем я тебе? - я отозвалась, чувствуя, что довольно быстро мое недоумение пробьет потолок. Если это для него сделать было так просто, почему не занялся этим раньше?

\- А вот за этим... - в голосе Андрея я уловила напряжение, когда он указал на нетронутые, оставшиеся капсулы. Двадцать, ровно половина. - Знаешь, пока эти люди ходили, жили, дышали... Я о них ничего не знал. Они были просто где-то там, какой-то частью моего клана. А вот теперь... Теперь я понимаю, что я должен был знать и чувствовать каждого. Как тех, рядом с которыми мы прошли. Ведь, если бы я с ними был знаком лично, то я бы прошелся по ним таким бы возрождением. А так... Их придется тащить из-за грани. И все потому, что мне было в лом узнать, кто есть кто, - по мере того, как рассказ Андрея подходил к концу, его голос становился все тише, пока тот совсем не умолк. Он повернулся ко мне, внимательно глядя мне в глаза. - Помоги... Пожалуйста. Я клянусь, в долгу не останусь. Все, что смогу, что в моих силах - сделаю. Только помоги…

\- С тебя - копье божественного света, - я нахмурилась, посмотрев на эти капсулы, не чувствуя ни капли вины, что соглашаюсь на это не безвозмездно. Это, все-таки, двадцать, мать их так, капсул, на которые сил уйдет довольно много, если они будут хотя бы вполовину так сложны, как наш первый пациент. К счастью, если использую тот запас, что выпила у отца, когда меня к нему привел Вэрриан, у меня не будут использоваться жизненные силы. Функции браслета, добавленные Шанасс, точно не позволят, чтобы я окочурилась, но приятного будет мало, это точно. Не стоило забывать и о подарках Мриса, в том числе и о фильтре энергии, но так как я этого еще не использовала, то не могла знать, какой будет эффект после использования этого подарочка. - Ну, или не копье... Но не тот ножичек, что ты мне подогнал. Нечто большее.

\- Идет, - сразу же согласился Андрей, кивнув головой. Его грусть уступила место деловому тону, и это несомненно, радовало. - Я дам тебе этот предмет. Лезвие света будет длиной с гладиус, рукоятку ты ему сама подберешь. Мрис мне сказал, что скинул тебе кучу конструктов. Так что морфировать его сможешь во что угодно. Взамен этого - помощь мне в восстановлении этих людей. По времени не ограничиваю.

\- Я себя ограничиваю! - недовольно отозвалась, глядя на Андрея с едва заметной неприязнью. Но потом сразу смягчилась, чтобы он не принял это на свой счет. - Домой хочу. К семье! Мрис мне дал право пользоваться вашими конструктами, а не своей силой, и я этим и хочу поднять из капсул твоих друзей, или соратников.

\- Главное, не уйди в ноль, как с Эрраном, - Андрей повернулся ко мне полубоком, внимательно взглянув прямо в глаза. - Согласна?

\- Более чем.

\- Ну, пошли тогда, что ли...

***

Единственное, что я могу сказать, насчет проделанной работы с двадцатью капсулами, так это то, что было тяжело. То есть, не было легко и просто, но так же не было и трагедии. В некоторых моментах я вообще сомневалась, выдержу ли я до финишной прямой, но смогла. Хоть и с трудом, но получилось поднять всех. А трагедии не было, так как в моем состоянии не было даже и звоночка, намекающего на любые последствия этого труда. Ну не считать же таковыми тошноту и слабость? Хотя, тошнило так, что будь здоров, даже при токсикозе не было подобного, да и мне казалось, что слабость никогда меня не покинет. Ну реально, чувствовала себя как рыба, выброшенная на берег, которую потом еще и подкоптили, но вдруг передумали использовать в гастрономических целях, и пытались вернуть в былое состояние. Поддерживала меня в относительно положительном настроении только одна единственная мысль - нет того адского состояния, которое было после помощи Эррану. А это значило, что я сумела справиться с задачей, не доходя до своего личного предела. Это даже немного щекотало эго, а потому - влияло благосклонно, вселяя надежду. Ведь раз я справилась с чем-то вот таким, то и переборю эту слабость и тошноту.

Только вот, это все была лирика жанра. Я, конечно, молодец, справилась, сделала, используя прокачку сил через свой кокон, на котором был конструкт от Мриса, но один факт оставался непоколебим. А именно - настроение ниже плинтуса из-за плохого самочувствия. Причем, началось это состояние, знакомое мне из того периода, когда я носила детей, как раз по пути в свой керр после выполненной задачи. Помню, хотела пойти домой на своих двоих, но меня шатало, как после выпитой бочки, которая отыскалась на корабле, который мы с Мэй похитили. Пришлось создавать портал, который снова сожрал силы, и материть себя всяко-разно. Но внутренние упреки утихали, стоило мне представить, как я бы спотыкалась о каждую встречную веточку, лежащую на моем пути. А так могла винить только и исключительно себя, а я слишком гордилась сегодняшней проделанной работой, чтобы как-то особо себя гнобить. Так что потихоньку - гнев затихал.

Я подняла руку, приложив ее ко лбу, и сглотнула, прикрывая глаза. По сути, Андрей мне не раз предлагал делать все порциями, по пять капсул в день, но нет. Идея вернуться домой маячила перед глазами, будучи настолько соблазнительной, что я решилась сделать все здесь и сейчас. О чем решительно заявила Андрею, и тот, опять-таки, покладисто со мной согласился, но оценивающе на меня поглядывал. Видать, следил за моим состоянием. На это я особого внимания не обращала, тогда, с головой погрузившись в поставленную задачу, и делая короткие перерывы по десять минут между каждой капсулой. Воспоминание поглотило меня, и организм, словно испугавшись того, что снова придется работать, ответил мне рвотным позывом. Сдерживать его было бесполезно, я уже убедилась в этом пару часов назад, когда ко мне пришел Богдан. Он тогда, заметив меня, лежащей трупиком, предлагал позвать Льва, но я замотала руками, отказываясь... И слишком резко, видать, замотала, так как пришлось максимально быстро создавать тазик. Сейчас этот же тазик Богдан ловко подсунул мне, и я смогла проблеваться. Богдан держал меня за волосы, никак не выражая своего мнения насчет происходящего.

\- Ну что, подруга, готова к подарку? - стоило мне только относительно прийти в себя после очередного поклона над тазиком, раздался голос Андрея, который шагнул в комнату из портала. Сидеть получалось ровно, тошнота немного уступила, так как желудок был уже пуст, а я посмотрела на своего визитера, скривившись. Я не в настроении!

\- Иди в жопу, - пробормотала я, прикрывая глаза. Благо хоть к Андрею можно было обращаться, не тая своего плохого настроения, была уверенность, что даже пошли я его сейчас словцом покрепче - это не произвело бы на него никакого впечатления, до того он был доволен.

\- И что, не развеселит даже то, что я тебе преподнесу? - словно пытаясь мне доказать правильность моих мыслей, Севретов тепло рассмеялся.

\- Меня даже твоя улыбка бесит! - честно ответила я, глядя на него сквозь прикрытые веки. - Так что не знаю, как тебе нужно вывернуться, чтобы меня порадовать. Меня даже копье света сейчас не подымет с кровати.

\- А!.. Фигня, - Андрей махнул рукой, причем, улыбка его даже не думала померкнуть. - Его создать, когда один раз уже с этим набором конструктов поработал, это как поссать в писсуар, если уже однажды в него ссал. Я к тебе с другим предложением.

\- Ну? - я недовольно пробормотала. Пускай настроения не было ни на что, и хотелось только полежать в спокойствии, слова Андрея меня заинтересовали.

\- Ну-у... - мужчина почесал затылок, а я только вскинула бровь, ожидая. - Мы с Мрисом тебя слегка прошерстили... Как личность. И... скажем так, войну вашу знаем. Ну... В общем, он от себя кое-чего накинул... Но, мой братка, скажем так, мирный, а я тебе кое-чего в милистиле придам. То есть в милитари. Короче, оружие. Я когда Багу снаряжал, много чего придумал. Ну, вот и тебе.

\- Чего мне? - я открыла глаза полностью, почти забывая о своем недомогании, и немного приподнялась на локтях. Раз Андрей вместе с Мрисом в курсе моих проблем, то очень большая вероятность, что его подарочки мне действительно придутся по духу.

\- Конструкты, чего еще, - буркнул в ответ Севретов. - Жучков там всяких магических, поисковичков, да и самого оружия. Хочу твоим друзьям подарок сделать. Итак. Програмеру твоему... Я тебе сгрузил конструкт своих ботов. Сама их над планетой развесишь. Притом, тебе самой ничего не надо будет делать. Появишься в мире, дашь отмашку, и они начнут вывешиваться. Так что следить за тем, что происходит, сможешь из первых рук. Ты же богиня у нас, хоть и будущая... Дальше. Оборотню твоему. Ничего серьезного, кроме укрепления и живучести. Просто прикоснись к нему, и конструкт перейдет в действие. Его регенерация подрастет втрое. Напоишь его нашим регенерином - еще плюс. А так же, его когти после твоей передачи ему конструкта, станут не только резать плоть как титановые, но еще и вгонять реконструктивный яд. Ну и волосатику твоему, Как его там, Текео, Текао…

\- Такео! - поправила мужчину самую малость раздраженно. Вместо коверкания имени нашего снайпера мне хотелось услышать что он приготовил для Такео.

\- Ну, так вот. Я Баге оружие делал недавно. И установил в каждом конструкт на подзарядку. Короче, вот он, - Андрей кинул мне файл, в котором была схема этого оружия. Я зажмурилась, тошнота снова подкатила к горлу. - А еще, я тебе дам конструкты оружия, которое переделал. Вдруг твой волосатик заинтересуется.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Это им. А мне? - я посмотрела внимательно на Андрея. Интересно, он действительно не припас никакого подарочка персонально мне? Нет, я конечно все понимаю, если моя команда будет усиленная - я буду спокойнее. Но все-таки, корячилась на Андрея я, а не моя команда, и нервные клетки - именно мои нервные клетки! - сказали мне гуд-бай. Так что хотелось какой-то "конфетки" персонально для меня. Кто-то бы сказал, что я обнаглела, так как попадая в этот мир, и узнавая столько нового, я уже нахапалась конфеток так, что вскоре попе пора и слипнуться, но хотелось. Даже тупо просто ради того, чтобы поднять себе настроение, которое скатилось в пропасть под названием "ниже плинтуса".

\- Копье света, с морфированием, - непонимающе ответил Андрей. - Или ты хочешь личный подарок, для себя и мужа.

\- А если и хочу? - хмыкнула, нагло прищурившись, как кот на молокозаводе.

\- Ну... упс тогда... - Севретов почесал затылок, явно растерявшись. - Не знаю даже, что вам подарить... Разве что это... - ко мне протянули ладонь, на которой была небольшая коробочка, обшитая бархатом. Ну-ка, какой-то талисман на удачу? Я подхватила коробочку, стараясь не показывать своей слабости, а когда открыла - невольно замерла. На специальной подушечке с выемками красовались два полупрозрачных кольца. Простые, гладкие... Невероятно напоминающие обручальные. - Давно вам пора пожениться, вроде как, - голос Андрея звучал радостно, я полагаю, он улыбался. Я не могла отвести взгляда от этих колечек, понимая что мужчина, по сути-то, прав. Нас с Франкенштейном уже столько всего связывает что расставание нам точно не светит. Да и детей хотелось бы воспитывать в семье, причем, чтоб официально в семье. - А эти кольца свяжут вас ментально. Притом так полно, что будете чувствовать друг друга не только в прикосновении, но и на расстоянии.

\- Спасибо... - сделала усилие, отвечая, и услышала, как сильно у меня сел голос. Еще бы! Меня это понимание, что вот он, брак, о котором я мечтала все детство, маячит на горизонте, малость огорошил. А если еще вспомнить, что от Франкенштейна никаких звоночков на эту тему не приходило, и что даже детей записали на мою фамилию... Повода для радости, оказывается, было не много. Состариться не состарюсь, но ждать от него предложения, похоже, придется долго. - Если бы только он... - я сбивчиво отозвалась, словно желая Андрею пояснить причину своей заминки и резко появившейся грусти, которую он точно почувствовал.

\- Ну, как обручальное преподнеси, - не теряя хорошего настроения сказал мне Севретов, и я на него уставилась удивленно. Но если подумать... Мы с Франкенштейном - пара нестандартная. С нас станется, если все будет наоборот. Ничто мне не мешает не ждать и самой сделать этот первый шаг и соответственно - сделать предложение. Да и что-то мне подсказывало, что вряд ли Франкенштейн бы отказался. Я кивнула Андрею, закрыв коробочку и пряча ее в свой пространственный карман. - В общем, вот. А вообще, если что надо, так говори, мы сделаем.

Я не ответила, задумавшись над словами Андрея, но ничего из того, что я могла бы пожелать, не находилось. Лаборатория была пуста, не считая оборудования, все нужные образцы я уже давно упаковала в пространственный карман. Только вот, похоже, мой визитер и не думал долго ждать, пока меня осенит. Он поднялся со стула, наклонился ко мне и аккуратно оставил на моем лбу поцелуй.

\- Эй, я же не умираю! - возмущенно сопя и нахмурившись, я посмотрела на Андрея, на что тот только приподнял уголок губ.

\- Это - братский поцелуй, подруга, - Андрей сжал мою руку в своей ладони, и мое возмущение как рукой сняло. Я вымученно ему улыбнулась. Да уж, два недо-бога встретились, выручая друг-друга... Но такой брат, как Андрей, хоть и был часто бесячим, все еще оставался надежным. И теперь я понимала, что действительно, с удовольствием назвала бы его братом. - Если надо будет, и если дозовешься - зови. Мы придем тебе на помощь так же, как ты пришла к нам. И в этом я не шучу.

\- Знаю... - я шепнула это в спину удаляющемуся Андрею. Голова колола сотнями иголок, перед глазами все расплывалось белоснежным перламутром. Видимо, меня уже затягивает домой. - Я буду помнить тебя, новый бог этого странного мира... - прошептала, чувствуя, что это последний мой вздох в этом мире. И оно и правильно, я свое дело уже сделала, все что хотела забрать - все со мной. Даже могу с гордостью сказать, что справилась с этим заданием лучше, чем отлично, так как кроме основной задачи сделала немало других вещей, помогая не только Андрею. Я посмотрела на Богдана, что при нашем разговоре с Андреем сидел молча, а теперь настороженно смотрел в мою сторону, словно предчувствуя, что я уже ухожу. Мужчина вскочил на ноги, глядя внимательно в мои глаза, но я видела его все слабее. Белесая пелена не давала четко увидеть лицо, я видела только неяркий силуэт. Не хотелось уходить без слов, но я понимала, что меня не хватит даже на простое "пока". Оставалось только улыбнуться ему напоследок. Кто знает, возможно, мы еще встретимся? Не известно, но я точно запомню всех, кто был рядом со мной в этом странном, невероятно красивом мире Ваарры.

***

Пришла я в себя от того, что мой нос был атакован чем-то мягким, влажным и шершавым. Такое происшествие было для меня уж слишком необычным, потому я резко открыла глаза. Я парила в Забвении, привычно в окружении звезд. А тем, кто облизывал мне нос, к счастью был не Лакрицияр - такого разрыва шаблона я бы, скорее всего, не пережила - а смутно знакомая урра. Я ошарашенно поглядела на нее, а та стала урчать и мурчать мне в лицо, заканчивая свою "речь" вопросительными нотками. Часы на руке пискнули, и я скосила взгляд, отметив, что Пит любезно подогнал мне перевод с уррейского.

"Как хорошо, что Вы очнулись, Покровительница. Мы уже заволновались. Все хорошо?"

\- Мы? - я изумленно посмотрела на урру, только сейчас заметив позади нее еще одного взрослого урра, самца, и четырех малышей. Хмм, один котенок мне знаком, это тот, который просился ко мне на ручки, когда мы с Яной были на патруле. А посмотрела немного изумленно на урров, что парили, но время от времени дергали крыльями, словно боясь упасть и будучи готовы в любой момент спасти себя полетом. Я перестала парить, ступив на прозрачное подобие пола здесь и урры, проследив за мной, сделали то же самое, коротко спикировав.

\- Почему "покровительница"? - с интересом поглядела на стоящих передо мной взрослых урров. - Я что-то снова сделала по вашим правилам не то, и теперь не знаю?

\- "Вы взяли над нами покровительство, Богиня", - я глянула на циферблат, где Пит переводил мне урчание-рычание урры.

\- "И мы возжелали последовать за Вами", - теперь рокот донесся от другого взрослого урра, заставляя меня удивленно захлопать глазами. - "Мы решили, что наше место - подле Вас, даже если это означает, что придется покинуть родной мир. И мы были к этому готовы, так же как и эти ари", - урр указал лапой на малышню, что осматривалась вокруг, весело порыкивая друг на друга.

\- С возвращением, дочь моя, - за спиной услышала голос Лакрицияра, и повернулась к нему, правда, потом снова перевела на урров. Но все-таки разговор с отцом был предпочтительнее, и я повернулась к нему полностью.

\- Привет, папочка, - я помахала ему рукой, изумленно глядя на то, как тот со вздохом складывает свою ладонь в чашу и снова разрезает кожу. Подойдя ко мне, он сунул мне свою ладонь под нос.

\- Пей, - я без пререканий исполнила то, что от меня требовалось, правда, сделала только несколько глотков, как ладонь отстранили. - Хорошо что не было такого упадка сил, как в прошлый раз, но пришлось немного восстановить твой баланс.

\- Ага, да, спасибо, - поспешно сказала я, и решила, для начала, разобраться с самым важным вопросом. - Пап, а что тут делают урры?

\- Так ты сама решила их утянуть за собой, - изумленно посмотрела на внешне спокойного отца. - Ну, возможно ты сделала подсознательно, но факт есть факт. И теперь эти урры будут жить здесь. Тебе нужно поселить их на землях оборотней, а те, в свою очередь, пускай...

\- Стоп-машина, - я прервала отца, выставив перед собой ладошку. Не то, чтобы я питала к оборотням какую-то неприязнь, но... Меня там не воспринимают особо хорошо. Ну, по крайней мере, некоторые обыватели этих земель - точно. А сваливать им на голову новых "сожителей"... Это было как-то дико. - Урры не могут жить в землях оборотней.

\- Это еще почему? - отец вздернул бровь, малость раздражаясь. Ну, хорошо хоть уже не стоит с этим серьезным выражением лица, а то как-то непривычно было его таким видеть.

\- Я не уверена что там хорошо отнесутся к этой вести. Да и пап, давай начистоту - я же к оборотням никаким боком не отношусь. Так, пришла только тогда с компашкой навести переполоху, и то согласно с каноном. Мы не враждуем, конечно, но и не дружим...

\- Ольга, на это решение намекнул Высоч... Вэрриан, - серьезным тоном ответил отец, глядя на меня с легким раздражением. Интересно бабки пляшут. Вэрриан запретил отцу ему выкать, что ли? - Ты не можешь оспаривать его решения. Он многое сделал для меня и для тебя.

\- Что он сделал? - теперь я посмотрела на отца с подозрением.

\- Тебе разрешили посещать Ваарру когда пожелаешь, сколько пожелаешь, и с кем пожелаешь, - отчеканил он. - Он взял надо мной покровительство. Он даже обезопасил твою душу - в случае смерти твоя душа не попадет в руки смерти, а умчится сразу к Андрею, где тот сможет тебя обеспечить телом, физическим или энергетическим, - я удивленно захлопала глазками на эту весть, а отец вскинул подбородок в жесте полном превосходства. - Так что урры будут жить у оборотней. Они обучат их тому, что необходимо знать людям вашего времени, да и думаю что оборотням пригодится помощь в отстраивании своих владений, с чем урры замечательно справятся.

\- Тут ты конечно прав, в плане современных знаний оборотни покруче благородных будут, но па-ап, - я протянула это малость капризно, разве только губу не выпятила. - Ну ты сам подумай, селить кошек к собакам...

\- Ольга, - Лакрицияр, кажется, задохнулся от возмущения, глядя на меня широко открытыми глазами. Ну начнется сейчас, оборотни - великая раса, бла-бла-бла... - Ты этими словами обижаешь урров. Урры - вполне разумные существа, ты же это понимаешь, - подняла на отца взгляд, хмыкнула, и хихикнула. Значит, оборотни - вполне так собачки, да? Впрочем, смешки я обуздала довольно быстро, и взглянув в глаза отца, в которых плясали бесенята, улыбнулась.

\- Отец, пойми, я не оспариваю решения Вэрриана. Просто, вот в этом конкретном случае, мне кажется лучше будет поселить урров к благородным. Наши красноглазики смогут дать им больше в плане манер, да и благородства, - я заметила что Лакрицияр собрался оспорить мои слова, и пресекла эту попытку, выставив перед собой ладонь, мол, я еще не закончила. - Но я так же понимаю потребности урров. И это можно будет учесть, поселю их в клане Ру, там они смогут тренироваться сколько пожелают. Подумай только, все будут только "за"! К Лукедонцам я притерлась, они там вполне сносно относятся к моим всяким... Инновациям, - хотелось мне сказать более прямолинейно, но довольно быстро вспомнила, что нас слушают совсем маленькие уррики. - Да и если урры будут в Лукедонии, то я смогу их чаще навещать, так сказать, сама буду лично руководить всем процессом социализации моих подопечных. А там гляди и аристократы немного уму-разуму научатся, - я оглянулась на урров, подмигнув им.

\- Дочь, - отец посмотрел на меня внимательно, но в его голосе уже не было былой непоколебимости. - Среди молодых урров есть малыш с великим потенциалом. Его Вэрриан советовал отдать в научную стезю. А у благородных с этим сложно.

\- Ну тогда я сама займусь этим будущим гением, - я бросила это, уже раздражаясь, и посмотрела Лакрицияру в глаза смело и дерзко. - Не отдам я их оборотням, понимаешь? Те еще совсем недавно были теми еще заводными апельсинами, еще окажут дурное влияние на урров, а разгребать это кому? Естественно, Оленьке! Так что нет-нет-нет и еще раз нет, - я умолкла на минуту, когда меня вдруг озарило гениальной идеей. - Да и подумай только, оборотни еще ведь не определились с новым Лордом. А если кто-то из них сразится с уррами и заценит их мощь? Урры же сильнее оборотней, - прикусила губу, отвернувшись от отца, и поглядев на этих плюшевых котяток. Урры не просто сильнее оборотней, они еще и выносливее, умнее... Но вместе с тем - безнадежные пацифисты. Оборотням не получилось бы их просто так развести на бой. Но если подойти к подобному вопросу с другой стороны... Помести я урров в земли оборотней, с просьбой слушаться местных мохнатиков, думаю, оборотни научили бы моих подопечных... Всякому разному. В том числе и той их звериной импульсивности, или, упаси небо, жажды власти. Ну нахер. - А у наших блохастиков правило сильнейшего. Не думаю что оборотни обрадуются Лорду не их рассы. Так же как и не уверена, что это нужно самым уррам, - отец задумался на этих моих словах, и я поняла, что нужно подсекать. - Пойми, папа, я действительно не желаю идти против воли Вэрриана, но так действительно будет лучше. Поступить именно таким образом подсказывает мне интуиция. Да и кто знает, думал ли в таких категориях и перспективах сам Вэрриан, а не бросил просто первый с краю вариант?

\- Ладно-ладно, уже, не нуди, - немного раздраженно, но явно признавая мою правоту, отмахнулся Лакрицияр. - Делай как знаешь, это ведь действительно твои, а не мои подопечные.

\- Спасибо уж, - я ухмыльнулась божеству, но слова благодарности были искренними. - Тогда, позволишь, мы уже уйдем? Не знаю, как на урров может повлиять долгое нахождение здесь, в Забвении.

\- Да ничего им не будет, но идите уж, идите, - отец махнул рукой, смотря на меня, покачивая головой. - Вы же люди вечно спешите жить, - на эти слова папы мне оставалось только ухмыльнуться. Уж не знаю, можно было ли меня назвать человеком, особенно после этого путешествия в другой мир и после того, как мои знания касательно божественности, расширились, но... Было в этом что-то приятное. Я повернулась к уррам с улыбкой, садясь на пол, и раскинув руки для объятий. Теперь от моих родных меня разделяли считанные мгновения и это поднимало настроение, как ничто другое.


	121. Часть 118

Стоило мне только вернуться в родной мир, я глубоко вдохнула полные легкие воздуха, облегченно улыбаясь. Было приятно, накатило огромное облегчение, хотелось заливаться соловьем. Вместо этого я открыла глаза, оглядываясь с улыбкой. Выкинуло нас в лесу, урры затихли, осматриваясь по сторонам с интересом в глазах и незаметно принюхивались. Да, привыкайте, мои хорошие, теперь будете жить в мире с чуть менее насыщенной цветовой гаммой касательно природы. Когда-то нужно будет уррам показать город, но об этом подумаю на досуге. Я оглянулась, повернувшись вокруг своей оси, словно пытаясь охватить взглядом весь окружающий нас лес. Как там говорил Андрей? "Появишься в мире, дашь отмашку, и они начнут вывешиваться"?

Я пожала плечами и поступила согласно с рекомендациями. Махнула рукой, мысленно нащупав у себя в пространственном кармане эти боты и действительно почувствовала, как они стали удаляться из кармана. Пит высветил мне на экране информацию, что сигнал с них он уже перехватил и обезопасил. Это хорошо, даже думать не хочу, что бы случилось, если бы эти боты обнаружил Союз. Я кинула взгляд на деревья, слыша шум машин только благодаря улучшенному слуху. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, мы оказались не у трассы, откуда я исчезла, а именно здесь. Долго, правда, не думала, почему именно здесь - родные ощущались довольно близко, в границах двух километров. Так же явно ощущался контракт, но дергать за эту ниточку я не спешила. Хотелось появиться импозантно. В конце-концов, у меня репутация. Реинкарнация Франкенштейна, что в некотором смысле было безумнее самой репутации моего любимого. Надо соответствовать. Но прежде чем я рвану к своим...

\- Мои подопечные, - я произнесла тихо, и урры тут же повернулись в мою сторону, даже малышня прекратила свои шутливые разборки. - Вам придется обучаться минимум двум языкам, в том числе том, на котором я сейчас говорю. Простите, мурчать я не умею, - я неловко пожала плечами, повернувшись к урре, и только сейчас я осознала, что в общем-то даже не знаю как зовут моих подопечных. Мой промах. - Представьтесь мне, пожалуйста, - я склонила голову вбок, наблюдая за уррами. Интересно, они меня понимают здесь? В Забвении вполне так мог подсобить папа, здесь же - неизвестно.

\- Я - Ксера, - после короткой паузы отозвалась урра, склонив серую мордочку, такого же цвета как и весь ее мех, если не считать черных пятнышек на туловище, и я с улыбкой кивнула головой. Было приятно, что мне ответили на моем языке. - Это - Рокри, - урра замялась, лапой указав на большого, коричневого урра с бордовыми полосками на хвосте и лапах, глядя на малышей, и ее поспешил выручить Рокри, что стоял ближе к детишкам.

\- Арах, Ришур, - лапа урра указала на двух шоколадного цвета малышей. - Трис, Раана, - Рокри поочередно указал на черного и песчаного цвета уррочек, что перекатывали друг другу шишку, будто мячик, увлеченно за ней наблюдая. Я кивнула, вновь переведя взгляд на урров.

\- Ксера, Рокри. Я попрошу вас остаться здесь на какое-то время. Мне нужно встретиться со своими родными. Мы скоро к вам придем, а до того времени не уходите никуда, - я уже хотела повернуться и уйти, но в последнее мгновение вспомнила о самом важном. - Ах да, надо Раскрее письмо написать, - я села на близлежащий, поваленный ствол дерева. Под рукой нужного нет, так что могу попытаться создать.

Сконцентрировавшись, я захотела создать карандаш, но... Оказалось, в нашем мире простой задачей это не было. Вроде как, самое простое что может быть - древко да графит. Да и опыт в создании у меня был, в мире Андрея же получилось... Но в мире Андрея и энергия была другая. Значит, нужно будет в родном мире обучаться по новой. Решила создать себе карандаш, простой, без всяких резинок и других изысков. Начинать нужно с малого. Представляла я его упорно, до самых мелочей и вспоминая советы Мриса, но ничего не получалось. Я даже не была уверенна, как должен выглядеть его конструкт.

\- Так, с этим нужно разобраться, - я пробормотала это под нос, и развеяла круг для начального конструкта, ловя нити ауры, витающие неподалеку и сжала их в ладони, напитав силой, призывая к стихии земли. Получилась веточка. Потом еще одна. Потом уже ближе к палочке. Спустя пятнадцать палочек, которые я аккуратно разложила в шеренгу перед собой, я выбрала одну, больше всего подходящую на роль карандаша и попыталась сделать большее. Веточку укрыла своей силой укрепления а потом стала размышлять над графитом.

В итоге нужный материал у меня получилось создать, но в соединение с палочкой он не шел. Не желая останавливаться на полпути я стала сплетать нити дерева и гранита перед тем, как они воплотятся, но в итоге получила горстку странно выглядящих, древесно-графитовых кренделей.

\- Да черт возьми! - Это меня уже разозлило, было ощущение что сам мир говорит мне, что попытки тщетны. В руке словно сам по себе появился кинжал из темной энергии и я все палочки и кренделя тут же располосовала. Ух, немного заигралась, земля вокруг моих неудачных экспериментов тоже была взрыхлена.

_Ольга, может тебе помочь?_

_Грег?_ \- я мысленно обратилась к душе, улавливая тихий намек в его голосе. _А это идея. Давай попробуем,_ \- я посмотрела на кинжал в руке, что почти сразу уменьшился, словно кто-то его сплюснул, а в руке появился карандаш, из той же энергии.

_Так, давай еще раз и медленнее,_ \- уставилась на свою ладонь, на которой был карандаш, переключившись полностью на зрение третьим глазом. Энергия Копья бурлила вокруг, задвигая все тенями, и рассмотреть кроме нее что либо было сложно. Пришлось надавить немного своей аурой, помогая себе хвостами и колечком от Инны Тимофеевной, чтобы разогнать этот мрак. Получилось с сомнительным эффектом, но я смогла увидеть некоторые элементы будущего конструкта, которые скорее угадывались, чем действительно были заметны. После несколько десятка попыток я сложила свои наблюдения как пазлы, теперь уже будучи уверенной, как должен выглядеть конструкт.

_Еще раз?_ \- робко спросил Грегори, а я хрустнула костяшками пальцев.

_Нет, теперь посмотрим, получиться ли у меня,_ \- мысленно удовлетворительно хмыкнула.

_Удачи,_ \- только и ответил мне Грег прежде, чем я успела развеять энергию Копья. Нужно было попытаться без костыля, которым являлось мое оружие.

Так, круг из энергии, в нем узор... Прав был Мрис, сильно тяжело это не было, нити поддавались воздействию. Довершив узор, я, согласно с тем, как меня обучил нхин, закрепила это, добавив немного силы... И получила полностью черный карандаш, которым только и бросать с укрытия как сюрикеном, так как от него Копьем разило за километр.

_Грег? Почему ты снова помог мне?_

Я _... Я не знаю, это возможно случайно. Я попытаюсь сдерживать оружие сильнее._

_Хорошо,_ \- кивнула, ожидая когда вся энергия рассеется и принялась снова складывать этот конструкт. В этот раз не получилось ничего. Карандаш просто не появился. И в следующий раз тоже. Я сильнее сжала зубы, в третий раз плетя конструкт но снова ничего. Нервы не выдержали, вскочила на ноги и разом в руках появились карандаши. Правда фонящие Копьем. Раздраженно махнула рукой, выпуская их из рук, и те, словно действительно из стали, воткнулись в землю. Причем опасно близко к уррам. Я извиняясь поглядела на своих подопечных, на что Рокри только кивнул мне, придвинув ближе к себе Раану. Села прямо там где стояла, ненавистно смотря на начинающие рассеиваться карандаши. Я абсолютно без понятия как одержать на этим поприще победу.

Разве что, если создавать поочередно, используя свой дар управления стихиями, и научные данные? Создать графит не должно быть так сложно, его химическую формулу я помнила. Припомнила себе еще и происхождение этого элемента, и поймала из окружающего пространства нить, что напоминала мне земной элемент. Еле касаясь соединила его с воздухом, напитав силой. Вначале получалось не то, что было нужно, и меня то и дело засыпало песком. Первый звоночек песчаной бури. Раз за разом разрывала связку, но после где-то пятой попытки получила на ладонь камушек графита. Дальше дело было только в том, чтобы придать ему нужную форму, с чем я уже поднаторела, создавая палочки и веточки. Потому, когда в руку мне после очередной связки конструкта упал готовый карандаш, я поднялась, улыбаясь от своего успеха. А потом услышала в голове тихий смешок.

_Молодец, ты нашла новый способ создавать конструкты,_ \- отозвалась моя шиза, от чего у меня недоуменно вытянулось лицо.

\- В каком смысле "новый"? - Только услышав свой голос, я осознала, что сказала это вслух, но бросив взгляд на урров, отметила что те тихо между собой переговариваются, не особо обращая на меня внимание, если я не буйствую.

_Неужели ты забыла, что тебе скинули файлом все необходимые конструкты?_ \- я услышала в голове отчетливый шелест страниц, словно Франкенштейн сидит там и бумажки листает. Но при том понимала что это он просто создает мне подобные "спецэффекты". - _Их здесь действительно огромное количество. Да настолько, что ты могла себе сделать дизайнерскую ручку трех цветов._

_Так какого черта ты мне не сказал раньше?!_ \- я раздраженно сжала в руке карандаш, а потом мотнула головой. Не хватало мне еще со своей второй личностью поссориться. Тогда точно придется обращаться к мозгоправу.

_Сначала я не успел,_ \- примирительно ответил Франкенштейн, видимо, тоже не желал со мной ругаться. - _А потом, уловив твои мысли, мне стало просто интересно. И ты утолила мой интерес,_ \- раздраженно скрипнула зубами, что не укрылось от моей шизы. - _Поэтому я могу тебе предложить сотрудничество, раз выгонять ты меня не желаешь. Можем условиться, что я изучу весь этот файл, что мы получили от Мриса и Андрея, упорядочу по своему усмотрению, а тебе буду давать в нужный момент необходимые конструкты. по сути, сортировку я уже давно начал._

_И зачем ты это стал сортировать?_ \- раздражение стало утихать, и я снова села на бревно. - _Бумагу мне, пожалуйста,_ \- добавила сразу, как села, решая создать себе все необходимое пока буду слушать Франкенштейна. Перед глазами сразу появился узор конструкта, и я стала его плести.

_Не трудно догадаться, зачем я за это вообще взялся. Мне здесь, в твоем теле и разуме, скучно. Да, я не спорю, твоя жизнь интересная, но это... Это как смотреть кино. Сидеть и смотреть, даже не особо меняя позы,_ \- пока Франкенштейн говорил, у меня уже был готов листок бумаги и я посмотрела в сторону невидящим взглядом. То, что представил мне Франкенштейн, это... Подобное существование было ужасным.

  
 _Дай конструкт конверта,_ \- попросила свою вторую личность и только создав этот предмет, тяжело вздохнула, склонив голову. - _Франкенштейн, может мне стоит тебе давать время от времени тело в распоряжение? Все-таки, то что ты мне сказал, это... Это так дико._

_Не стоит,_ \- с легкой усмешкой, как мне показалось, ответил он. - _Мне будет неуютно в женском теле. Только сильнее изводить будет. А быть придатком к Копью, орущему о желании получить тело, и тем более, получив его, покидать твой разум я не желаю,_ \- он запнулся, а я недоуменно нахмурилась. - _Тебе сложно меня понять. Я уже жил, уже умер. Не чувствую острой нужды в теле, но разнообразить свой досуг таким образом мне будет приятно._

\- Ладно, - я кивнула, сказав это вслух, и начала писать письмо Раскрее. - В таком случае будешь заведующим по конструктам. Договорились? - я почувствовала его безмолвное согласие и принялась описывать все произошедшее Лордессе благородных, заодно давая ей напутствия касательно урров, и того, что им стоит назначить тренировки с Кеем, желательно - поселить в его клане. Урры ведь - очень миролюбивые создания, и если им не дать толчка, и не объяснить, что иногда нужно и драться, за то, что важно, то они так и будут молча сносить ранения и обиды. А вот это в нашем мире, где каждый третий - как минимум недоброжелатель, недопустимо. Уж что-что, а чопорным благородным подобное воспитание можно было доверить. Они моих подопечных дичи не научат. Впрочем, то, что урры - мои подопечные, я пару раз подчеркнула, и намекнула тонко, что контролировать процесс их воспитания тоже буду я, и в случае, если мне что-то не понравится, отвечать будут все учителя и тренеры урров. Под концовку добавила, что это мое им испытание, как богини, чтобы Раскрея и не подумала отказаться и довольная собой закрыла конверт. Надо ведь Лордессе как-то отработать то, что половина Лукедонии шастает по нашему с Франки особняку как по своему собственному? Поднявшись и собираясь уже отправиться к своим, я напоследок глянула на урров.

\- Если почувствуете, что сюда приближается кто-то, лучше спрячьтесь. Мы на людских землях, тут не ведают об существах вашего вида и я даже не предполагаю как на вас могли бы отреагировать, - урры мне не ответили, только кивнули. Ну, их можно понять, так сходу научиться другому языку... Но урры умные, думаю, научиться они смогут довольно быстро. А если нет - я им охотно помогу в этом деле.

Не отвлекаясь больше ни на что, я развернулась в сторону откуда чувствовала нить контракта и родную энергию любимого и детей. Приближалась я в нечеловеческом темпе, и остановилась только когда отметила просвет между деревьями. Эффектное появление, да? Я хмыкнула, и делая медленные шаги в сторону просвета, сняла с ауры ограничения, распуская свой веер и вместе с этим - свою энергию. Это было лучше Копья, так как не насторожило бы окружающих. Все-таки, мы с Франкенштейном не единственные носители Копья, есть в Союзе плагиаторы, а вот мою божественную энергию не подделаешь.

_Ольга, ты вернулась? Да неужели?_ \- в мысленном посыле Раймонда была легкая издевка, но я чувствовала облегчение и даже какое-то неверие, которое от меня попытались скрыть, но не получилось. Да уж, пребывание в мире Андрея дало мне много - я даже эмоции стала лучше чувствовать, наловчилась, когда пыталась пробиться сквозь щиты Севретова и ко.

_Оу, а вы мне не рады? Жалость-то какая. Беги к Франкенштейну, говори, пускай прячет любовниц,_ \- я послала по связи эмоции ехидства, на что получила только теплую волну радости. Улыбнулась, отпуская нить контракта. Было чертовски приятно узнать, что тебя ждали. Причем, как смею судить - с нетерпением.

Стоило мне приблизиться к просвету, как сила хлынула чуть сильнее, но непроизвольно. Просто обрадовалась, отметив знакомые лица. Сквозь деревья я увидела харчевню, возле которой были припаркованы наши кемперы. Местечко было миловидное - небольшой сад, фонтанчик, скульптура паука, качели. А по противоположной стороне - паркинг. Франкенштейна и детей я ощущала в здании, а вот часть тусовки была на скамеечках у входа в парк. Урокай сидел, зажимая переносицу двумя пальцами, возле Мэй и Джин-Хо стоял Кира, Тао нависал над Родериком, а Раймонд уходил от этой толпы, направляясь в сторону входа в харчевню. Глаза Ноблесс то и дело следили за линией леса, пока не остановились на моей фигуре. Тот почти сразу остановился, широко улыбаясь и тем самым - сдавая меня с потрохами. Родерик подскочил, тем самым чуть ли не ударил макушкой в челюсть Тао. Наблюдая за нашими, мое сердце радовалось и я улыбнулась. Правда, довольно скоро улыбка перетекла в легкий оскал. Из харчевни посыпался народ: Франкенштейн, Рейзел с близняшками на руках, М-24 с Генрихом, Розария, Сейра, Музака. За ними последовали и остальные. Пора заканчивать с прятками, меня уже засекли все кто мог.

\- Скучали? - я едко ухмыльнулась, вразвалочку выходя из леса. Правда, вся моя игра пошла по одному месту, стоило мне увидеть, как на меня посмотрел Франкенштейн. У него был такой взгляд, будто меня не было минимум год. Удивление затопило волной, на минуту даже засомневалась, было ли ускорение времени, или же нет, но один взгляд на детей, что не изменились особо, не оставил мне сомнений - ускорение было. Иначе бы застала уже порядком подросших детишек. Не успела даже додумать мысли, как увидела, что на меня несется, на грани человеческой скорости, Франкенштейн. Стоило ему ко мне добежать, как меня сразу заключили в объятия. Послышались голоса Джин-Хо и Мэй, но расслышать их мне не дал шепот любимого.

\- Вернулась. Цела, жива, - рука любимого зарылась в мои волосы, словно меня хотели приклеить к грудной клетке. В ответ я только облегченно улыбнулась, нежась в таких родных объятиях и конечно же, обняла в ответ, сжимая в кулаках рубашку Франкенштейна. Почувствовав, как я к нему прильнула, тот заметно расслабился. - Я невероятно скучал.

\- Я сильнее, - уверенно отозвалась, но прозвучало это приглушенно, так как я и не подумала отстраняться. - Для меня прошел почти месяц, - после этих слов Франки немного отстранился, поймав меня ладонями за щеки.

\- Похоже ты права, - его большие пальцы несильно огладили мои щеки и я разморенным взглядом посмотрела на него. Только теперь, когда я оказалась в его крепких руках, стресс прошел окончательно, хлынув на меня сонливой волной облегчения. - Я бы за это время рехнулся.

Словно желая мне это подтвердить, Франки прильнул к моим губам с нежным поцелуем. Правда, я зарылась ладонью в его волосы, сразу переводя это невинный показ чувств в более страстный разряд, целуя жарко, ненасытно, прикусывая его губы. От меня со смешком отстранились и приобняли за талию. И только сейчас я заметила как к нам подошли Рейзел с девочками.

\- Мам-ма! - малость неуверенно сказала Фрэнсис, указав на меня пальчиком.

\- Мама! Мама! - уверенно добавила Виктория. я же на них смотрела в полном шоке. Мои доченьки... Уже говорят? Шок сменился удивлением, когда я почувствовала на щеках влагу. Не сдерживая себя, я стала плакать, и отрезвила меня только рука Франкенштейна на моей талии, что прижала меня ближе к любимому. Я тут же протянула руки к моим блондиночкам и Рейзел, мягко улыбаясь, молча передал мне их. Девочки все еще тараторили "мама-мама", я же в ответ бормотала им в волосы то, что было на сердце. то, как сильно их люблю, какие они у меня молодчинки, извинялась, что не могу быть при них все время и заверяла, что этого я бы хотела большего всего в свете - всегда быть рядом. Момент был волшебным, и Франкенштейн безмолвно меня в этом поддерживал, его ладонь в моей талии перекочевала на плечо, мягко поглаживая. Подняв взгляд, я увидела, что в паре шагов от нас стоял М-24 с моим сынишкой на руках. Я хотела уже попросить модифицированного благородного подойти ближе к нам, чтобы я не обделяла Генриха вниманием, но я не успела сказать и слова. К нам уже подошла группа, что при моем появлении тусовалась на скамейках, и Тао, заметив что овладел моим вниманием, упал на колени, сразу сгибаясь в поклоне, чуть ли не касаясь лбом травы.

\- Богиня! Богиня вернулась, восславим же Богиню нашу что спасает от депрессии бога нашего белокурого, кров и деньги дающего! Рамень! - вокруг наступила оглушительная тишина, сквозь которую очень отчетливо был слышен фейспалм Киры. Все поглядывали на меня, словно ожидая от меня реакции, а я малость застопорилась, со стыдом признаваясь себе мысленно, что уже начала подзабывать, какая наша компания иногда бывает с приветом. Но не я разрушила эту тишину, а громкий хохот Джин-Хо.

\- Мама, мне любопытно, каким образом произошли наши миры? Разве могут быть настолько похожи их Тао и наш?! - он посмотрел в сторону Мэй, вытирая слезинки под стеклами очков.

\- Ну, их видимо взяли с одной планеты, - ответила Мэй своему сыну, пожав плечами, а потом вприпрыжку подбежала ко мне, заглядывая в глаза. - Оля-а-а, где ты была? А к нам, представляешь, приходил ваш Бог. И, кажется, он не понравился Франкенштейну.

\- Семейные отношения они такие, - с улыбкой пожала плечами, представляя себе как Франкенштейн мог "радушно" встретить Лакрицияра. Спрашивать его об этом я пока не хотела, и радовалась, что любимый уже не касался меня. Не хотелось мне ему пока что показывать своего путешествия. Я еще не до конца пришла в себя, могла и показать ему то, что не хотела показывать, а именно - мое намерение сделать ему предложение на Эйфелевой башне. Потом, когда немного отдохну и уложу в своей голове рассказ таким образом, чтобы не спалиться - можно будет. А сейчас... Не время и не место. Да и Франкенштейн, похоже, был подобного мнения, ему, видимо, тоже было что от меня скрывать. Ну, пока у меня у самой были от него секреты - я могла ему подобное позволить. Хмыкнув, взглянула на нашего хакера, которого Такео за шкирку поднял в стоячее положение и снисходительно улыбнулась. А потом вспомнила, что меня вообще-то ждут урры. Только вот кого им дать в сопровождение в Лукедонию? Стоило мне только об этом задуматься, как меня тут же осенило. - Ах, кстати, Мэй. А где Раэль? Я ему еще не сказала его наказание, а пока вот отсутствовала - придумала.

\- Вообще он пошел за кофе, - Санву на секунду задумалась, - и... Довольно давно. Видимо почувствовал для себя угрозу и не высовывается. Или ищет кофе со вкусом сельдерея. Я ему сказала, что Сейре такой нравится. Я ведь серьезно говорила, а он поверил, хах!

\- Кира, Раджек, Такео, - я посмотрела на парней, что тут же выпрямились от моего голоса. Отлично, влияния я здесь не потеряла. - Приведите мне Раэля. Даже если будет сопротивляться. Особенно если будет сопротивляться, - я предвкушающее улыбнулась, понимая, что такая постановка вопроса нагонит жути. А им полезно, как и Раэлю, чтобы даже неповадно было дичь всякую творить. - А вы все, пойдемте со мной. Мне нужно вам кое-кого представить.

Я прошлась взглядом по всем присутствующим, отметив что Джин-Хо прячет в карман телефон. Раэля, что ли, предупредить хотел? Не получится, если тот попробует сбежать, я его все-равно достану, и только сильнее нагружу. Дернула плечом, от чего Вика, сидящая на этом плече обрадовано засмеялась и я с улыбкой стала качать дочек взад-вперед. Блондиночки, словно боясь упасть, сильнее вцепились в меня, иногда дергая за волосы, но смеялись так заразительно, что и без чтения эмоций было понятно, что в самом деле они не боятся. Понимание, что малышки мне доверяют, невероятно сильно грело душу. Оттого я уверенно шагала к полянке, на которой оставила урров. Впрочем, долго идти не пришлось, даже учитывая что к уррам мы двигались в человеческом темпе - далеко от своих меня не забросило. Когда мы вывалилась на эту полянку, то урры замолчали - до этого они переговаривались между собой, мурча - и внимательно посмотрели на нас. От моих спутников я услышала стройный, будто по договоренности, удивленный и восхищенный вздох. Правда, не успела я и слова сказать, не говоря уже о том чтобы начать знакомство моих спутников с подопечными, как вперед вышел Родерик, с блестящими от восторга глазами и широкой улыбкой.

\- Оля, ты все-таки решила дать мне в подарок котиков! - почувствовала, как мой глаз задергался от этих слов, и передав любимому Викторию и Фрэнсис, подошла к этому благородному придурку, иначе не назовешь.

\- Идиот, - звук подзатыльника, что я отвесила Родерику, разошелся по полянке и почти тут же поутих. - Это разумные существа. Поумнее тебя будут!

\- Милые, - я повернулась к Мэй, отметив как она задумчиво проводит пальчиком по аккуратному носу, - но я больше собак люблю.

\- Это, наверное, какие-то божества, - шепот Бенго, предназначен Санву, был слышен, наверное, всем. Ну, тем, у кого слух улучшен - точно.Я же поспешила повернуться к уррам, и вовремя - Ксера дернула крылом, урча что-то мне, что Пит перевел как "Нам стоит познакомиться, верно, Ольга?".

\- Да, да, уже, - ответила на ее вопрос, мельком взглянув на свои часы. - Ребята, познакомьтесь. Это - урры, разумная раса из мира, куда меня занесло. Они под моим покровительством, поэтому последовали за мной в наш мир. Это, - я указала на урра, что заметив внимание к себе подобрался, и стал даже визуально больше, - Рокри , а здесь - Ксера. И малышня - Арах, Ришур, Трис и Раана.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - Рейзел кивнул уррам, на что меховые кошки, включая малышей, ответили ему тем же жестом, и остальные тоже поспешили кивнуть, явно взяв пример с Ноблесс.

\- С расой "человек" вы уже знакомы, представлю вам всех людей, что есть здесь, - теперь я повернулась к уррам, лишь слегка повернувшись боком, чтобы видеть куда и на кого указываю рукой. - Франкенштейн, мой любимый, наши дети, Фрэнсис, Виктория и Генрих. Шинву, Ик-Хан, Юна и Суйи, довольно юные представители нашей расы...

\- Мы не дети, - возмущенный и недовольный комментарий от Шинву не заставил себя долго ждать. Ксера, посмотрев на насупившегося рыжика, вполне натурально рассмеялась, пусть и в ее смехе улавливались урчащие нотки.

\- Дальше кто... - не обращая больше внимания на эту ситуацию, я продолжила представлять всех друг другу, скользнув взглядом по толпе моих спутников и прикусив губу. Вот, Бенго, Джин-Хо, наши гости. Тао вот, и еще есть Такео, но тот убежал за другим потерявшимся гостем.

\- Я вижу как Родерик-ниму хочется их потискать, - до меня донеслось тихое высказывание Мэй, и сразу потом - сдавленный смешок.

\- Они ж из него полоски бекона выкроят, - услышала голос Джин-Хо, и повернулась к парню, чтобы подтвердить его догадки, но не успела - меня опередил Бенго, внимательно глядя то на урров, то на меня.

\- Что-то произошло или они здесь как гости и твои проводники?

\- Урры остаются здесь навсегда, - тоном, не оставляющим сомнений, ответила стрелку, но вместе с тем посмотрела и на остальных, словно пытаясь намекнуть. И поэтому от меня не скрылось, как Родерик радостно и беззвучно захлопал в ладоши, сдерживая себя в последний момент от того, чтобы радостно подпрыгнуть. Мда, у бывшего Лорда как-то слишком хорошо социализация идет. Приструнить его как-то, или что? Еще и глупостей натворит. Не то чтобы жучара раньше этим не грешил, но здесь есть опасность того, что он просто перейдет на крайности. - Во время моего пребывания в другом мире, на их землях произошел конфликт, в следствии чего эти урры перешли под мое покровительство.

\- Мы привели Раэля, - Раджек, который появился вместе с остальными на полянке в половине моего спича, дождался пока я закончу и только сейчас отозвался, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, а после и вовсе легко мне поклонился. Эх, а вот некоторые далеки от менее чопорного поведения... 

\- Замечательно, - малость хищно улыбнулась старшему Кертье, уже предвкушая мину Раэля, когда я ему сообщу, за каким надом он мне понадобился, но тем не менее, продолжила знакомство, повернувшись к уррам. - В нашем мире кроме людей есть еще две расы. Благородные и оборотни. Гарда, Музака и Кира - оборотни, - быстро и коротко указала на тех, кого назвала. - Эшлин, дочь Музаки, полукровка. Ее мать была человеком. Остальные, то бишь, Розария, Раджек, Раэль, Мэй, Сейра, Регис, Лудис, Рагар, Урокай, М-24 и Родерик - благородные, - последнее имя было произнесено с малость рычащей и предупреждающей интонацией, но бывший Лорд явно не обращал внимание на мои слова. Он был увлечен тем, что осторожно подползал к маленьким уррам, чуть ли "кис-кис" не проговаривая. Уррики, конечно, были слегка в недоумении от такого поведения взрослого мужика, и явно восприняли это как какую-то игру. Трис, черная уррочка, встала чуть спереди Рааны, с песочного цвета шерсткой и смотрела на ладонь Родерика, который то делал вид, что протягивает угощение, то мотал ею из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь пробудить охотничий инстинкт малышей. Трис долго ждать не стала, и поймала его ладонь, быстрее и мощнее, чем можно было ожидать от котенка. Родерик, с живописным удивлением и, одновременно, гримасой боли, вскрикнув, одернул руку, баюкая ее в другой. - Боже, заберите его кто-то, а то я его сейчас в Копье помещу, - не сдержавшись, рыкнула, глядя на Родерика, так как заметила что Трис очень сильно смутилась, поняв что ранила бывшего Лорда, и уже хотела к нему подойти, извиняясь. Такео и Тао, отметив, что я не шибко рада происходящему, мгновенно ринулись исполнить мою просьбу, и отволокли расстроенного Родерика от урров.

\- Пр-р-риятной встр-р-речи, - рычащими нотками отозвался Рокри, отчего окружающие слегка впали в ступор. Я же только улыбнулась, понимая, что урры действительно довольно быстро смогут обучиться языку. Да и заодно Рокри этим жестом подтвердил мои слова, что их стоит воспринимать как разумных. Кивнув, я поймала за руки обоих Кадисов, единственных, кого я еще не успела представить.

\- А вот это Кадис Этрама ди Рейзел и Раймонд, - слегка улыбнулась уррам, и не изменяя выражения лица - посмотрела на братьев, - они - Хранители этого мира и Ноблесс, сила и мощь Лукедонии, то бишь, всех благородных, - урры согнули перед ними передние лапы, слегка поклонившись и выражая свое уважение, на что Ноблесс сдержанно кивнули головой.

\- Прошу простить за, может быть нескромный, вопрос, - Мэй многозначительно скосила взгляд на Франкенштейна, а потом посмотрела мне в глаза, - но где эти величественные создания будут жить?

\- Ну точно не в Сеуле, - уверенным тоном сказал любимый, но потом, словно случайно, посмотрел на меня с явной надеждой, что я его слов не опровергну. В ответ я только покачала головой, отвечая на безмолвный вопрос.

\- Урры будут жить в Лукедонии. Папочка хотел, чтобы я их дала к оборотням, в стаю, но не думаю что это хорошая идея.

\- Это почему? - Немного дерзко спросил Музака, к которому я тут же повернулась, и отметила, как Гарда вскинула бровь.

\- Да хотя бы потому что вы все еще не можете с Лордом определиться, - серьезно посмотрела бывшему Лорду оборотней в глаза. - А учитывая, что у вас там правило сильнейшего, то урры бы сразу перешли к правлению. Потому что они бы любого из наличествующих в стае оборотней уложили бы на лопатки, - я подошла к Франкенштейну, забрав близняшек, что просились ко мне на ручки, а потом задумчиво протянула. - Ну, с тобой и Гардой может быть еще немного пободались бы, а так...

\- Я только "за"! И Раскрея тоже не будет против, - не пытаясь даже скрыть своего удовольствия, выпалил Родерик. Правда, последние слова он медленно протянул, явно строя на урров какие-то свои планы. Ну, строить их он себе может, но выполнить их у него не получиться, если они не придутся по нраву мне или уррам. Так что сейчас я решила не разбираться, и просто его проигнорировать.

\- К тому же, они у благородных вполне так неплохо впишутся, - продолжила , глядя на собравшихся. - Как я говорила и не устану говорить, урры - это разумные личности. Подучат лукедонский язык и смогут еще во многом с благородными потягаться. Я уверена, что так же и многому смогут их научить.

\- Постар-р-раемся, - с легкой улыбкой промурчала Ксера, придвинув к себе лапой Араха. Малыш пытался забраться мне на штанину, что я заметила только сейчас, явно желая присоединиться к моим дочкам. Перевела немного смеющийся взгляд на Вику и Фрэнсис, что смотрели на урров очень заинтересовано. По сравнению с Генрихом, что уже вовсю тянул ручки к Рокри, те выражали свои чувства еще довольно скромно.

\- Что она здесь делает? - услышав этот полный непонимания, и какого-то негодования голос, я тут же повернулась к его обладателю. Кертье-младший указывал на меня пальцем, глядя на Мэй.

\- Живет, как бы, - расслаблено ответила ему она.

\- И что за кошек с собой привела? Она теперь что, дрессировщица? - от этого комментария меня сначала выморозило, но я быстро взяла себя в руки. Усадила моих блондинок возле малышей-урров, не волнуясь об их безопасности, и медленно повернулась всем корпусом к нашему гостю.

\- О, Раэль, ты похоже страх потерял... - мой голос был строг, поражающий своей холодностью, и я медленно но неумолимо подошла к нему. Грег немного ослабил свой контроль, от чего вокруг стала ощущаться энергия Копья. - И еще ко всему хорошему, похоже, забыл что я тебя все еще не наказала за твое наплевательское отношение к заботе над другими.

Наши ГМО, что стояли чуть позади Раэля, необычайно синхронно сделали шаг назад, будто пытаясь незаметно слинять с моих глаз долой. Умно, ребятки, умно. Услышала вздох Раймонда, но от своей "цели" я не отвлекалась, откровенно скалясь на Кертье. Правда, когда меня залила эмоция удивления, почти синхронно поступившая от окружающих, я оглянулась, отметив Рокри, что тихо, но не скрываясь, выступил на пару шагов следом за мной. Урр, заметив, что обратил на себя мое внимание, замурчал, но потом мотнул головой, словно что-то вспомнив, и снова посмотрел мне в глаза.

\- Покр-р-р-ровительница, мне пр-р-р-роучить этого ар-р-ри? - Интонация становилась жестче за счет рычания, но на морде урра не было снисходительности, да и в эмоциях чувствовалась решительность.

\- Рокри, не стоит, - повернулась к урру, мило и дружелюбно ему улыбаясь. Скорее всего, Рокри бы Раэлю сильно не навредил, раз они там до странного щадяще обошлись с серийным насильником, но нет. Для Кертье я припасла другое заданьице. Следовательно, стоило мне повернуться снова к нему, улыбка из милой и мягкой перетерпела трансформацию в более кровожадную. - Раэль, ты ведь в курсе, что наши миры географически не разнятся ни капельки?

\- Я предполагал, - пацан посмотрел на меня прищурившись, от него хлынула подозрительность, а нога дернулась, словно тот пытался сделать шаг назад. Неплохая выдержка, раз смог сдержаться от подобного.

\- О, уверяю тебя, ничем они не разнятся, - я хитро ему улыбнулась, не отводя взгляда. Правда, то, как Шинву похлопал его по плечу не отметить было бы сложно. - Поэтому сейчас ты, Раэль, проводишь наших дорогих гостей в Лукедонию, передашь Раскрее от меня письмо, - протянула ему конверт с письмом, над которым так сильно корпела и который вытянула из пространственного кармана,. - И занесешь туда все сувениры, которые ребята пожелают передать близким, - на меня хлынули эмоции присутствующих здесь Региса, Сейры и Розарии, которые можно было охарактеризовать как удовлетворение и радость.

\- Ты увидела во мне курьера? - с вызовом спросил Раэль, на что я только хмыкнула.

\- Радуйся, что не увидела в тебе подопытного, - без проблем парировала, глядя на благородного малость кровожадно. - Как раз принесла из другого мира несколько наработок, которых мне не на ком проверить.

\- Если ты волнуешься за Мэй, то я о ней позабочусь, - Бенго посмотрел на девушку и она утвердительно закивала. Я чуть покосила взглядом, отметив, как Раймонд смотрит на меня, с явным неодобрением, но от этого мне не было ни жарко, ни холодно. - Присмотрю.

\- Ты? - скептицизм Раэля был уловим, пожалуй, всем и каждому. - Ты? А не с тобой она ввела в заблуждение подданных фальш-указом, якобы от короля, по которому всем жителям королевства следовало обрить головы?

\- Аха-хах, помнишь, Бенго? Это было весело, - со смешком бросила Санву. Вокруг воцарилась малость напряженная атмосфера, и Франкенштейн, видимо, желая разрядить обстановку, кашлянул. Не особо помогло.

\- Мисс Сейра желает передать на родину сувениры, - кашлянув, негромко произнес Джин-Хо. - Если ее желание не будет исполнено то она огорчится и мое сердце не вынесет этого. Поэтому я готов...

\- Я готов! - встрепенулся Раэль, прервав сына Мэй. После и вовсе схватил его за локоть, и чуть не отшвырнул в ближайшее дерево, но Джин-Хо успела перехватить Мэй. Ну и хорошо, никто не пострадал, да и Кертье поймал крючок. Я захлопала в ладоши, улыбаясь уже не так кровожадно.

\- Вот и ладно, вот и чудно. Выдвигаетесь вечером. Сейчас же я попрошу... - Договорить мне не дала вспышка света и небольшое дрожание земли. Над головами всех нас, между кронами деревьев появилось северное сияние и на землю ловко спрыгнула Акэли, тряхнув мордочкой. Высшая внимательно посмотрела на всю компанию, на Мэй и ее спутников, на урров, а в последнюю очередь - на меня.

_В тенденцию у меня входит навещать тебя, дитя, когда ты только возвращаешься из других миров,_ \- услышала мягкий голос Акэли в голове улыбаясь ей смущенно и слегка поклонилась. Ноблесс и Франкенштейн и вовсе встали перед ней на колено.

\- Акэли, рады вас приветствовать. Можно знать, какова цель вашего визита? - Богиня кивнула мне, приветствуя, а потом посмотрела на Шинву и ко.

_Я обещала исправить перекос в душах этих детей,_ \- Суйи подобралась, держа за ладонь Юну, а парни встали от девушек по бокам.

\- Конечно-конечно, Акэли, мы будем благодарны за оказанную помощь, - я улыбнулась Высшей, и коротко посмотрела на наших модифицированных подростков. Хотелось их немного успокоить, но я банально не успела - богиня тут же повела ребят в гущу леса. Сама не заметила, как стала следовать за ними, меня остановил только щелчок по носу хвостом Акэли.

_Прости, Ольга, но это дело не терпит посторонних,_ \- мне ничего не осталось, кроме как кивнуть в ответ, отходя два шага назад от деревьев, за которыми скрылись ребята и богиня.

\- Так, - Мэй заговорила, стоило мне повернуться к остальным и выставила перед собой ладони, - это все сейчас видели или я с ума сошла?

\- Все, - успокоил Санву Бенго. - Я так точно.

\- Фух, а я думала все! Мозги набекрень! Если географически наши миры похожи, то в остальном сильно разнятся. Кто это был? И если я правильно поняла, это... Она увела детей, чтобы перекусить их душами?

\- Это богиня, Акэли, - ответила Мэй не без улыбки, и отметила, что Вика подползла ко мне, потянувшись ко мне ручками, на которых застряли мелкие травинки и пыль. Подняла дочку, отметив что ее сестра предпочла вместе с Генрихом играть с уррами. Правда, последний сидел на спине Ксеры, руководя парадом с возвышения. - Она однажды помогла мне спасти ребят, и взяла под защиту, от чего на них не действует больше ни контроль разума, ни никакие манипуляции с разумом, - вспомнив тот день, я только и могла, что тяжело вздохнуть. Это воспоминание приятным не было, хотя итог всей ситуации был не так уж и плох. - И после этого с их душами не все в порядке, Акэли обещала что поможет с этой проблемой, и как видите, - свободной рукой указала в сторону, где скрылась богиня с подростками.

\- Акэли достойна уважения и восхищения, - коротко сказал Рейзел, тоже смотря на наших гостей из другого мира а Раймонд со знанием дела кивнул. У-у-у, вижу что на Ноблессов "на колени" от Богини подействовало безотказно.

\- Даже не зная этого, она внушает уважение, - заметил Джин-Хо, поправив очки. - И страх.

\- Акэли и мухи не обидит, - протянула с удивлением, не понимая, почему Акэли получила такую оценку от парня. Только вот реакция других на мои слова - а именно то, как смешались Ноблесс и Франкенштейн, и как попытался прокашляться Регис, а Сейра поджала губы - заставила меня приподняла бровь. - Да ладно вам, ребята. Это же она тогда не всерьез!

\- Это тоже божество вашего мира? - спросила Мэй, заинтересовано глядя то на нас с Викой, то на Ноблесс. - То есть на один мир их несколько? Интересно, а какие у нас божества?!

\- Нет, Акэли не из нашего пантеона, она присматривает за куратором моего отца, - я хитренько улыбнулась, решив немного удивить наших гостей. далеких от темы божественности. - Она и ваш мир ведет, в последний раз грозилась дяде, то есть, божеству вашего мира, что с проверкой нагрянет.

\- Думаешь, она у него уже была? - Франкенштейн, не обращая внимания на то, что я держу Вику, подошел сзади меня, обнимая за талию. Его дыхание щекотало мне щеку, и я невольно улыбнулась.

\- Думаю, нет. С того что я поняла, она после разборок в каком-то своем мире сразу к нам рванула, - ответила любимому, положив Вику на землю, возле сестры, и позволила обнять себя крепче.

\- Это все конечно хорошо, но что будем делать с уррами до вечера? - Кира посмотрел на новых жильцов их мира с опаской. Видимо, понял, что мы с Франкенштейном можем надолго зависнуть в таких благотворных для обжимания условиях.

\- Ну, пока что мне нужно "распаковать чемоданы", - я проверила наличие конструкта для Кирилла, переданного Андреем, и заметила, что он, как и остальные, был надежно повешен на моей ауре. То есть, стянуть его оттуда и передать, как в случае с Кирой, или воплотить, как для Такео, проблемой не будет. - А потом можем устроить себе пикник. Заодно и познакомитесь ближе с новой расой. Как вам такой вариант?

\- Мы все за, - Мэй подняла руки Джин-Хо и Бенго. - Все за.

Улыбнулась этой непосредственности Мэй и ее умению поднимать настроение окружающим. Тоже и умению бесить некоторых, отдельно взятых личностей, так же как и троллить. Теперь мне еще яснее стала причина моего хорошего отношения к этой девушке - она чем-то напоминала мне одновременно меня сейчас, как и меня до попадания. Этот микс был занятным, и вместе с тем вводил в ностальгию. Санву пробуждала во мне многие чувства и это мне нравилось, это заставляло меня чувствовать себя просто собой, забывая о своих обязанностях. и только сейчас мне стало ясно, что будучи в другом мире, я скучала так же и за этой позитивной брюнеточкой. Улыбнувшись себе и своим мыслям, я поймала Киру и Такео за руки, и пошла по направлению к кемперам, подзывая к нам еще и Тао. Пора пойти и вручить ребятам подарки от доброго дяди Андрея.


	122. Часть 119

К удивлению наших парней, а именно - Такео, Тао и Киры, вела я их за собой не к нашему с Франкенштейном кемперу, а к месту временного обитания Киры. Кирилл, как хозяин, зашел первым, согласно с моей просьбой проводив нас к своему месту сна. Не знала я как на внедрение конструкта может отреагировать Кира, так что попросила его присесть на кровать. Оборотень послушался меня, но смотрел на меня с опаской и легким недоумением. Впрочем, похожим взглядом меня одаривали Такео и Тао, правда вместо опасения был интерес. За нами пошел еще и М-24, что внимательно наблюдал за тем, что я собираюсь делать с его товарищем. И что они все так переживают? Не пойму, вроде же доверяют мне. Мысленно махнув рукой на все эти изменения, я отцепила от своей ауры конструкт для Кирилла, и напитав его силой здешнего мира - осторожно перенесла на ауру парня, коснувшись его лба указательным и средним пальцами. Реакция его тела не заставила нас ждать - когти тут же выдвинулись, чего я не ожидала и в последний момент успела убрать с траектории их роста свое бедро. Удивились, пожалуй, все, но больше всего - сам Кира. Он изумленно глядел на свой обновленный маникюр, что даже визуально казался внушительнее, и затравленно молчал. Переборов ступор, я улыбнулась ему.

\- Почувствовал? - слегка склонила голову, наблюдая сквозь ресницы как оборотень медленно, с каким-то неуловимым удивлением поглядел мне прямо в глаза. Ну, хоть из ступора вышел.

\- Я... Это странно, - Кира поднес когти к лицу, разглядывая их. Я чуть ли не осязаемо чувствовала, как тот пытается побороть желание что-то ими разрезать. - Они стали крепче, да? - на это замечание я кивнула, и остановила его палец, что хотел пощупать коготь на указательном пальце другой руки.

\- Не советую, - мягко отпустила его коготь, и Кира окончательно вернул себе самообладание, посмотрев на меня серьезно. - Твои когти, кроме того, что стали крепче и острее, теперь еще и вгоняют яд. Увы, как этот яд будет себя вести по отношению к самому тебе я еще не знаю, мне еще придется это явление изучить. А до того времени советую тебе воздержаться от того, чтобы их вообще трогать, _береженого бог бережет_ , - добавила под конец по-русски, и парень мне кивнул, снова уставившись на свои когти. - Кроме того, твоя выносливость и регенерация увеличилась.

\- Спасибо, - сбивчиво ответил оборотень, а я только покачала головой. Не хотелось присваивать себе чужих заслуг.

\- Это тебе подарок от Бога, в мире которого я была, и которому помогала. То же относится и к подаркам, которые получите вы, - повернулась к Тао и Такео, на что ребята закивали головой. - Андрей, этот Бог, был очень доволен той работой, которую я сделала в его мире, потому так щедро одарил. А сейчас, Кира, - я положила руку парню на плечо, встречаясь с серыми зрачками, - постарайся обуздать свою трансформацию и полежи немного, дай телу привыкнуть к новым условиям жизни. М-24, присмотришь за ним? - благородный кивнул мне, и я легко толкнула Киру, заставляя принять лежачее положение. - Мы за тобой зайдем, не переживай.

\- Ладно, - с тяжелым вздохом Кирилл согласился, когда увидел на лице М-24 такое же строгое выражение лица, как и у меня. Видать, понял, что двоих нас ему не переспорить, даже если взять во внимание его болтливость. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, чем подтолкнуть нашего хакера в спину, что показывал Кире большой палец, и явно предвкушал подарок, который я ему преподнесу. А вот и не думай, сначала одарю Такео, ишь какой нетерпеливый. Я приблизилась к кемперу стрелка, выгнув бровь, глядя на явно расстроенного Тао. Такео же, без предисловий, вошел в автобус, подводя меня к своей койке. Но, думаю, я бы из без этого ее нашла. На неширокой кровати, едва ли не половину места занимал длинный террариум, с лампой, прикрепленной к крышке, а внутри, уверенно лазила по ветке ящерица. Я улыбнулась, наблюдая за резвым животным, которому явно было комфортно. И света было много, и тепло, и кормят исправно. Перевела взгляд на Такео.

\- И как ты ее назвал?

\- Изольда, - с мягкой улыбкой ответил Такео, на что Тао сдавленно захихикал. Но снайпер его словно вообще не слышал - его вниманием овладел питомец. Теперь я видела, что потакать маленькому капризу нашего длинноволосого стоило - до того он ласково глядел на небольшую ящерицу. Даже его лицо становилось светлее. Но Тао не был бы Тао, если бы не встрял в этот момент со своими комментариями.

\- Наш Тристан явно ожидает момента, чтобы поцеловать ее при полной луне, и сменить в прекрасную принцессу, - я посмотрела на Тао со снисхождением. Правда, не успела я этой язве ответить, как его настигла месть нашего стрелка, а именно - тяжелая, декоративная подушка, запущенная прямо в лицо. А все потому что Такео никогда не промахивается.

Тао начал бубнить что-то о предательствах и злобной любви, отодвигающей на второй план дружбу, а я повернулась к Такео. Тот, заметив мой взгляд, сел на кровать так же, как недавно Кира, и приготовился. Мои губы изогнула улыбка, и я только стянула со своей ауры один из конструктов, напитывая его силой. В моих руках тут же появилась пушка, даже на первый взгляд довольно навороченная, но без излишеств. Стрелок, завидев винтовку в моих руках, широко раскрыл глаза и изумленно улыбнулся. Не долго думая, я передала ему эту прелесть, и пока ее держал Такео с таким лицом, будто получил долгожданный подарок на рождество, я навесила на оружие конструкт подзарядки, и тут же принялась объяснять.

\- Тут, Такео, придется тебе разбираться самому - я не спрашивала как улучшено это оружие. У меня есть еще чертежи, и я смогу создать еще другие модели. Но главной изюминкой здесь является подзарядка, - Такео поднял взгляд, внимательно на меня глядя, а я только улыбнулась. - Она магически-автоматическая. То есть, стрелять можешь не теряя времени на обновление магазина, - стрелок посмотрел на меня слегка недоверчиво, но после моего кивка явно проникся, и теперь смотрел на свою новую винтовку, стирая с нее упавшую пылинку.

\- Ого, реально мощь, - Тао посмотрел сначала на оружие, потом на своего друга. - Вкупе с усиленной регенерацией Киры и его когтями с сюрпризами, я могу уверенно сказать что ребята вышли на новый уровень, - хакер с намеком на меня поглядел а я только кивнула.

\- Да, к тому же, к новым данным вам, парни, придется привыкать. И тренировать новообретенные возможности. Тао, да не переступай ты так с ноги на ногу, не забыла я о тебе, - с усмешкой посмотрела на названного, который явно показал чудеса терпеливости раньше, но вот сейчас откровенно не мог дождаться. Я стянула со своей ауры пару конструктов, переплетая через них нити силы, и на обе ладони мне выпали по одному жучку. Причем, выглядели они по разному - один был сплюснутый, едва заметный, а второй был размером с мячик для пинг-понга, разве что более сферической формы. - Жучок для прослушки и поисковик, - я поочередно указала на сплюснутое и объемное приспособление, с улыбкой наблюдая как Тао жадно берет один из них в руки. Хакер осматривал их со всех сторон, но потом посмотрел на меня малость жалобно, на что я только рассмеялась. - Магические они. Веди меня к своему компьютеру, будем разбираться.

Такое Тао не нужно было повторять дважды. Меня повели в соседний кемпер едва ли не в нечеловеческом темпе а потом подвели к компьютерам. Я сразу вытянула перед собой руку, на которой были часы, и написала Питу коротенькое сообщение, чтобы тот дал Тао доступ к ботам, развешенным над планетой. Хакер радовался как маленький ребенок, как только понял, какой уровень информации ему открыт, и словно совсем забыл, зачем мы сюда вообще пришли.

\- Это просто неописуемо! Местность просматривается в разы лучше чем через спутники, а информация! Информации-то сколько это способно нарыть! Я только что отправил запрос, а уже получил ответ о трех бункерах, которые полностью экранированы. Это могут быть тайные базы Союза. А еще есть сводка о статусах направлений...

\- Тао, - я прервала хакера, голос которого стал тише, уже не сочась таким восхищением, и понимала что меня сейчас завалят множеством терминов и названий, в которых кроме самого Тао может что-то понять разве что Ик-Хан... - Ты, я вижу, так доволен, что жучки и поисковики тебе не нужны? Я могу их без проблем отдать Ик-Хану или Джин-Хо, - старалась держать лицо кирпичом, но когда Тао на меня посмотрел так, будто я заговорила об утоплении котят, я не сдержалась и прыснула смехом. - Потом разберешься с этим, сейчас же, давай, подумаем, как нам заставить работать эти чудеса техники, - положила жучки на маленький участок стола, что только чудом не был захламлен проводами, и попросила помощь зала, то есть, Пита.

Таким составом мы сумели отыскать способ на работу с этими приспособлениями спустя минут пятнадцать. Пит и Тао были в одной команде, изучая возможности этих жучков из технического пункта видения. Я же, заручаясь поддержкой Франкенштейна, нашла магический ключик к ним. Потом, когда мы в общих чертах разобрались, я отметила что Андрей, оказывается, с самого начала предоставил к ним разъяснения, правда, отдельным конструктом, поэтому я просто этого не заметила сначала. Немного покостерила свою невнимательность, но от успокаивающего "с каждым бывает" от Франкенштейна в моей голове, расслабилась. Я же еще не отдохнула после путешествия, так что мне позволительно делать косяки. Никто от меня не требует здесь и сейчас быть идеальной. Стоило нам только решить эту задачку, как я чуть ли за уши не оттягивала Тао от его "прелестей". Дело в том, что хакер так увлекся, что добрых пять минут кормил меня своими "еще две секунды", что меня, естественно, не устраивало.

Как только мы вышли из кемпера Тао, я тут же решила занять его светлый ум и ловкие пальчики важным делом - послала в магазин при харчевне с миссией купить напитков для пикника. Когда уверилась, что мое поручение в процессе реализации, зашла в кемпер где остался Такео. Тот все еще сидел с новой винтовкой, но держа ее уже уверенно, а не бережно, как вещь, которую ему только что дали в руки. Снайпер негромко что-то рассказывал Изольде, и только спустя парочку предложений я поняла, что тот просто делится со своей ящерицей впечатлениями, сравнивая улучшенную винтовку от Севретова с другими своими пушками. Когда мое мягкое покашливание то ли не услышали, то ли проигнорировали, я вздохнула. И незамедлительно повторила ту же процедуру, что и с Тао минутой раньше, послав стрелка за едой.

А вот зайдя в кемпер Киры я расслабилась - тот не завис, когтями не светил, полностью вернув себе человеческий облик и расслабленно лежал, закинув руку, согнутую в локте, себе по голову, да с М-24 что-то обсуждал. Я проверила его состояние здоровья своим браслетиком, так как под рукой не было даже самого скромного стетоскопа, а вводить в шок парней внезапно появляющимися из воздуха предметами я не хотела. Это Такео и Тао уже увидели подобное в моем исполнении, и возможно не сильно бы удивились, а наши товарищи из линии "М" такого удовольствия еще не ощутили. Нет, я, конечно, скрываться с этим не буду ни перед кем из нашей семьи, так же как и наличием у меня пространственного кармана, но считаю, что такого рода новости лучше дозировать. В конце-концов, кто мне запретит пока что иметь свои маленькие секретики?

Я очень спешила обратно в лес, так что, когда Такео и Тао закупились едой и напитками, а Кира и М-24 захватили разного рода вещи для развлечения, в том числе и настолки, я молниеносно забежала в наш с любимым кемпер. Даже не глядела в сторону лаборатории, так как распаковка моего добра заняла слишком много времени и с большой вероятностью закончилась бы опытами. Только захватила несколько пледов, и вместе с парнями поспешила в лес, сетуя, что мы отсутствовали целых пол часа. Должна признать, парни мое бурчание снесли стоически, ни разу не оказывая своего неудовольствия. Какого же было мое удивление, когда придя на полянку, мы узнали что Акэли с ребятами еще не закончили. Все сразу уставились на меня, явно в ожидании ответов, но я на это только плечами пожала, и понятливый Кира предложил мне помощь в расстилании одеял, на которых мы и планировали устроить свой небольшой пикник. И вот когда все уже было готово, и я уже хотела присоединиться к Франкенштейну и детишкам, что отирались возле урров, из леса вышла Акэли. Богиня величественно вздернула мордочку, за ней же следом топали Шинву и ко, будучи малость отстраненными и ошарашенными.

\- Они немного... не в себе, - заметила Мэй, а я почувствовала от нее эмоции озорства. - Наверное им рассказали откуда дети берутся. Ой, сынок, ты уже взрослый и...

\- Не надо! Я уже все знаю, - Джин-Хо поспешно замахал руками, и отошел от Мэй, вызывая у меня смешок. Но дальше наблюдать за этой семейно перепалкой мне не дала Акэли, что подошла ко мне сзади, слегла толкнув мордочкой в бок. Я тут же развернулась к ней, немного удивившись ее незаметному и бесшумному приближению.

_Ольга,_ \- посмотрела на Высшую, правда, мой взгляд почти сразу приковали ребята, вызывая у меня широкую, довольную улыбку - у них даже ауры выглядели ярче и насыщеннее! - _Теперь с детьми все в порядке._

\- Спасибо огромное, Акэли, - поклонилась, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего удовлетворения, а потом указала на рукой на покрывала и расположенные на них напитки, еду и игры. - Желаете присоединится к нам?

_У меня нет времени, дитя,_ \- в голосе Акэли была неприкрытая усталость и грусть, от чего мне стало ее жаль. Видимо, сильно ее нагрузили работой на том собрании, куда ходил отец. Взгляд Богини скользнул по Франкенштейну, Мэй, и снова вернулся ко мне. - _Приятно знать, что ты развиваешься. Ты знаешь, что делать, если тебе еще будет нужна моя помощь._

\- Да, спасибо, Акэли, - я повторно поклонилась, понимая, что Акэли этими словами попрощалась со мной, и она тут же, немедля, исчезла в снопе золотых искр. Стало немного жалко Высшую и того, что ей приходится скакать из мира в мир без перерывов на простые посиделки. Но от тяжелых дум меня отвлекла ладонь Франкенштейна, ободряюще сжавшая мою, и Мэй, которая с заботой на лице подошла к школьникам.

\- Ребята, вы как себя чувствуете?

\- Лучше, чем было, - несколько удивленно ответил Шинву Мэй, явно раздумывая над чем-то.

\- Намного лучше, - в голосе Юны, в отличие от Шинву, была твердая уверенность и вместе с тем - облегчение.

\- Приятно слышать это, ребятки, но сейчас помогите нам все приготовить! - конечно, все было готово, но я улыбнулась, обращаясь к подросткам, желая немного разрядить обстановку. Я была действительно рада, что им уже лучше, и вместе с тем, прекрасно понимала, как после осознания и просвещения от божеств сильно хочется просто и беззаботно отдохнуть в приятной обстановке. А незамысловатый труд поможет в этом деле лучше всего.

\- У нас будет пикник, йее! - Мэй на мои слова коротко подрыгала руками и ногами, что можно было назвать радостным танцем. - А мы покидаем Музаке-ниму фрисби? - спутники Мэй на ее слова отреагировали по разному: Джин-Хо отвернулся, усиленно маскируя смешки под кашлем, Раэль остался невозмутим, явно все еще переваривая факт предстоящего визита в Лукедонию, Бенго же присел, возясь со своей обувью жестом, напоминающем завязывание шнурков, которых на его обуви не было. Я с улыбкой глянула на стрелка из мира Мэй, на секундочку, задумавшись. По сути, с меня не убудет, если я ему воплощу из конструкта такое же оружие, как и у Такео. Но только когда они уже будут уходить в свой мир, а то еще на радостях умчится куда-то, чтобы протестировать, а мне такой радости на моей территории не нужно.

\- А почему это мне?! - до меня донесся возмущенный возглас бывшего Лорда оборотней, и я, не меняя выражения лица, повернулась к нему с легкой улыбкой. Правда, не долго думая, изогнула губы в более коварном и ужасающем аналоге улыбки.

\- Ну а кому, если не тебе? Не уррам же, - усмехнулась, глядя на Музаку, что довольно быстро сдался, глядя на меня недоуменно. - Не боись, конкуренции у тебя не будет, Кира на фрисби претендовать не будет.

Я никогда не думала, что пикник может быть таким уютным способом времяпровождения. Когда мы расселись, принимаясь за еду и напитки, урры, иногда с помощью Пита и меня, стали рассказывать о том, каким удивительным для них предстает наш мир. Все мы слушали их с интересом, иногда - не веря, иногда - отмечая и замечая те маленькие детали, которые в обычной жизни никто не замечает, но что тем не менее делают нас счастливыми. Почти каждый из присутствующих был под впечатлением от рассказа урров, некоторые - явно призадумались, переосмысливая жизнь. Следующий на очереди был рассказ от меня, и я старалась максимально подробно передать свои ощущения, которые у меня появились, пока жила на Ваарре. Это слушали с не меньшим интересом, чем рассказ урров. Потом тема мягко съехала в то, какая у меня была миссия в мире Андрея, и я поведала об этом коротко, не вдаваясь в подробности и лишь шепотом сообщала любимому короткие факты. Франкенштейн, конечно, после такого только активнее переспрашивал, но я то и дело отмахивалась - собиралась ему вечером рассказать все подробно, а если быть точной - показать. На его фоне вопросы от других были безобидны и обобщены, поэтому на них я отвечала без промедления. Единственное что рассказала от себя и к достоянию всех вокруг - о бое, на который меня потащила тогда Яна, немного рассказала о боевых стратегиях Севретова и его эннэшше, и так же упомянула тот рейд, во время которого "пригрела" немалое количество урров, некоторые из которых последовали за мной.

После этого рассказа пожалуй каждый из присутствующих захотел узнать урров поближе, расспрашивая обо всем, о чем только можно: чем питаются, как живут, какая у них культура, привычки, как выглядит жизнь в их мире. Уррам пришлось говорить много и со вкусом, потому те довольно быстро обучились языку, в начале давая односложные ответы, тем самым заставляя ставить развернутые вопросы, но к вечеру уже без особых проблем говорили по-корейски и по-лукедонски. Ребята же, насев на Ксеру, научились немного уррейскому, и рычали и мурчали друг-другу, чем невероятно забавляли малышей-урров. Я пользовалась каждой минутой, когда от меня не желали услышать что-то о мире Ваарры и в такие минуты всецело посвящала себя детям и Франкенштейну, разговаривая с малышками. Мы с любимым условились, что сегодня вместе проверим их состояние здоровья, а когда уложим малышей спать - спустимся в лабораторию, где я ему покажу все, что у меня было в загашниках. Любимый уже знал о пространственном кармане, пока что, не видел наглядно как выглядит работа с ним, но я уже кое-что успела ему рассказать, в том числе и касательно ощущений. Сейчас Франкенштейн думал, хочется ли ему этот карман, или нет, параллельно играя с Викой. Но девочки уже все чаще зевали, не будучи такими активными, и просто прижимались к нам, сонно хлопая ресничками. Генрих, с которым похожая ситуация была пол часа назад, уже спал на руках Гарды, сжимая в руках кончики ее волос. Так как уже стемнело, и Раэль мог безопасно проводить урров в Лукедонию, я объявила во всеуслышание свои мысли, заявляя что нам пора уже расходиться по кемперам, а там - уже и по койкам. И самый большой протест исходил от подростков.

\- Вы будете их навещать, - Рейзел взял на себя отважную роль утешителя, и осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил Юну по лопаткам, что подозрительно часто хлюпала носом, и явно не от простуды. - Мой дом всегда открыт для вас.

\- Так жаль что ребята пропустят путешествие, - голос Шинву был непривычно мрачен, по сравнению с тем весельем, что еще недавно от него исходило. Ксера, на холке которой рыжик держал руку, поглаживая ее, рассмеялась урчаще. После, не долго думая, лизнула свободную руку Шинву от запястья до локтя, словно желая таким образом его утешить.

\- Расставание - повод для встречи, - Мэй подперла кулаками щеки, глядя на эту сценку. Ее локти упирались в колени.

\- Со времен допотопных дней, - Бенго, чуть улыбнувшись, заговорил, явно продолжая сказанное Санву раньше высказывание, - для свиданья, которое лечит, не найти нам причины сильней.

\- Вот, Шинву, слушай умных людей, - с улыбкой посмотрела на грустного подростка, пытаясь его подбодрить, но тот даже не смотрел в мою сторону. Ну ничего, с нами долго ему не придется скучать. Я знала, что урров тот не забудет, и понимала, что ребята будут напрашиваться теперь в Лукедонию, но все подростки понимали, что мои подопечные с нами путешествовать не смогут. Давая время каждому переварить расставание, я поглядела в сторону урров, возле которых молча стояла Сейра с пакетом. - Ну что, Раэль, а ты готов? - посмотрела на Кертье, что стоял с недовольным видом возле дерева, глядя как перешептывается Мэй с Бенго. Последние вдруг рассмеялись, но умолкли под строгим взглядом младшего Кертье.

\- Уже и пошутить нельзя, - недовольно буркнула Мэй.

\- Готов, - со вздохом ответил мне Кертье, и посмотрел на урров. - Мне их в корзинке нести?

От его слов Мэй и Бенго снова рассмеялись, но уже громче, сгибаясь пополам. Мне же хотелось чем-то тяжелым приложить Кертье, но получилось сдержаться. Мэй выпрямилась, не переставая хохотать, и упала на плечо Родерика, не стирая слез и временами икала от смеха. Хм-м-м, что-то мне подсказывает, что на такую великолепную идею Раэля именно девушка и подбила. И зная ее - стала уверять на полном серьезе, так же как с кофе с сельдереем, которое Раэль действительно пытался отыскать. Перевела взгляд на урров, которые мягко улыбались, и явно не выглядели обиженными этими словами. Перед глазами появилась картинка, как Кертье пытается в невероятно огромной корзинке перенести не только малышню, но и Рокри с Ксерой, и я неожиданно для себя прыснула смехом, а потом посмотрела на Раэля, издевательски улыбаясь.

\- Ты конечно парень сильный, но не считаешь, что урры малость велики для корзинки? Или ты считаешь что у них крылья просто так, для красоты?

\- У Раэля просто материнский инстинкт проснулся, - прыснул смехом Родерик, таким незамысловатым образом делая из Раэля жертву шутки. Франкенштейн, что сидел рядом со мной, и слегка качал спящую Викторию, покачал головой и усмехнулся. А урры, словно только ожидали подобного момента, взлетели, впервые за сегодня. Все присутствующие завороженно наблюдали за тем, как они спокойно парят на одной высоте между кронами деревьев. Все, кроме меня. То, как мастерски летают урры, я уже успела оценить на Ваарре, так что для меня изменился только фон, на котором летали мои подопечные.

\- Значит так, Раэль, - начала я, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание не только младшего Кертье, но и остальных. - Ты бежишь в Лукедонию, а Ксера и Рокри вместе с детьми будут следовать за тобой по воздуху. И напоминаю тебе, чтобы не срывался на невесть какую скорость, и смотрел, поспевают ли за тобой урры.

\- И не задерживайся сильно, - попросила Мэй, с улыбкой глядя на парня, - иначе пропустишь много интересного.

\- Что правда то правда, в обратном пути можешь поспешить, но смотри, чтобы в пути до Лукедонии и в самой Лукедонии все у тебя прошло отлично. Иначе... Придется мне на тебе тестировать яд иномирной змеи в наказание, - едко ухмыльнулась, прекрасно понимая что мои слова выглядят как угроза. Ну, а то тот самый яд - регенерин Андрея, думаю, знать не надо никому. Те, кому нужно, уже знают об этом. И судя по хитрой улыбке любимого, мою "угрозу" заценили.

***

Осмотр малышей было решено перенести на утро. Не хотелось этого признавать, но мы с Франкенштейном банально проиграли сладким личикам спящих, как ангелочки, детей. Спору нет, мы могли сделать все настолько аккуратно, не принося дискомфорта, но некоторые исследования лучше было делать в ясном сознании. Так что приняв подобное решение мы с Франкенштейном облегченно улыбнулись, словно это решение могло спасти кому-то жизнь и уложили деток в манеж, каждого прикрывая отдельным одеялом и следом подоткнув. А после и вовсе сделали фото на память. И когда любимый пошел отставить фотоаппарат на место, я залипла на эту картину. Детки выглядели абсолютно умиротворенными, в нашем кемпере было слышно только их сопение и тихий, словно далекий, гул лаборатории. И вдруг у меня в груди разлилась такое неописуемое тепло, ощущение уюта и комфорта, что я только и смогла крепче зажмурить глаза и глубоко вздохнуть, желая продлить этот момент. Это чувство меня только утверждало в том, что я на своем месте, что получила то, что желала всегда, что поступаю согласно с велением моей души. И Франкенштейн, второй владелец той же самой, большой и, казалось бы, необъятной души, подошел ко мне сзади, обнимая. Стало вдвойне теплее, комфортнее и уютнее и я осознала, что любимый чувствует сейчас то же самое, что и я.

\- "Остановись мгновение, ты - прекрасно", - пораженно прошептал любимый. И шепот его был вызван вовсе не заботой о сне детей, а тем, что сил сказать громче у него не было. И я прекрасно его понимала - тепло росло, норовя перерасти в пожар. Я повернулась к любимому, положив руки на его щеки и нежно, едва ли не робко, поцеловала его. Одна рука Франкенштейна в нечеловеческом темпе оказалась на моих лопатках, вторая - на копчике, то и дело норовя сползти пониже, поцелуй стал более откровенным и страстным. Мы оторвались друг от друга только когда появилась острая нужда в кислороде. Тогда-то я и отметила что мои ладони, как-то не согласовывая этого со мной, уже зарылись в волосы Франкенштейна, то и дело потягивая за отдельные прядки. Мне оставалось только хитро улыбнуться и посмотреть на любимого снизу вверх сквозь ресницы.

\- Детки спят, никто нас не потревожит, может... Займемся чем-то _интересным_? - прикусила губу, даже не думая спрятать взгляда, в которых наверняка плясали бесенята. Франки понял мой намек, хитро улыбнувшись.

\- Все будет как только пожелает дама моего сердца, - после этих слов он подхватил меня на руки и понес в сторону... Лаборатории, конечно же! Я ведь зря, что ли, столько образцов тащила через две вселенных?

Первое, что я сделала, стоило Франкенштейну меня только поставить на пол, то сняла Пита с руки, подключая его проводом к компьютеру, чтобы передача данных проходила быстрее, и тот без лишних вопрос понял мои намерения, скидывая на наш личный сервер в архив всю отчетность, что я вела за время пребывания на Ваарре. И, должна сказать, сразу нашел своего "клиента" - Франкенштейн сел перед компьютером, вчитываясь в строчки донельзя внимательно, кое-что даже решил распечатать. Легко усмехнулась - не только я привыкла работать с бумажными версиями документов и отчетов. Но, бесспорно, стоит уже понемногу привыкать к техническим версиям документов - мир не стоит на месте, а так как мы с Франкенштейном - бессмертные, то значит что нужно соответствовать. Любимый, почувствовав на себе мой взгляд, посмотрел на меня в ответ, а заметив ехидненькую улыбку - отложил бумаги и снял очки. Ничего не объясняя, я просто обратилась к сожителю в моем разуме.

_Франки, тумбочку пожалуйста, и пару штативов под пробирки,_ \- мой запрос удовлетворили в полной мере, перед глазами появились два конструкта, словно нарисованные на невидимом стекле. Протянув руки я стала переплетать нити силы точно так же как на узоре, и потом чуток моей собственной силы вкупе с намерением воплотить, и в мои ладони упал небольшой пластиковый штатив для пробирок. Франкенштейн, что малость недоверчиво поглядывал на мои пассы руками, так как нитей силы не видел, сейчас глядел на это идеально круглыми глазами. В ответ только миленько - и самую малость гаденько - улыбнулась, начиная плести следующий конструкт. Я же не для наглядности сейчас создаю эти предметы: где-то же нужно разместить образцы с Ваарры, а тут у нас только мини версия лаборатории, так что свободного места нету.

\- Только один вопрос - каким образом ты это сделала? - Франкенштейн отозвался только когда подтвердила свои умения уже во второй раз, создав тумбочку. Присела на новый предмет мебели, сплела конструкт уже знаком мне - то есть листка бумаги и карандаша - и расписала ему упражнение, что еще в начале пути в этом мире давал мне Дима.

\- Вот, - я передала листок Франкенштейну, а тот в ответ непонимающе на меня глянул. Видать, не ожидал тут увидеть расписания тренировок третьего глаза, а ожидал получить ответ. - Вот научишься видеть нити силы, научишься их щупать, тогда и сам сможешь этому научиться, - неверие Франкенштейна было ощутимо кожей, даже не нужно обладать моим даром, чтобы его почувствовать. Но после одного взгляда в мои глаза, которые, не смотря на улыбочку были серьезны, тот похоже решил что я не шучу, и кивнул мне.

\- Я буду тренироваться. Только вот как мне понять, что сдвиги есть?

\- Хм-м-м... - я задумчиво приложила указательный палец к кончику подбородка. - Отчасти ты уже этим обладаешь. Ощущение, а в некоторых случаях - обозрение ауры, это, можно сказать, частично открытый третий глаз. Но вот чтобы объяснить поточнее... Помнишь нашу синхронизацию душ? - Франкенштейн кивнул. - Я тебе тогда показывала как это происходит "моими глазами". Вот и сохрани этот образ энергии в памяти и стремись к тому, чтобы дойти до такого уровня. Могу ежедневно тебе показывать, как выглядят окружающие нас потоки энергии, чтобы у тебя было сравнение...

\- До твоего уровня, думаю, мне не дойти, - разочаровано отозвался Франкенштейн, а я только уперла руки в бока, возмущенно нахмурившись.

\- Я не поняла, а что это ты на старте сдался? - от таких моих слов блондин вздрогнул, цепко посмотрев как на мою стойку, так и в глаза. - Что-то я не замечала за тобой раньше такого упаднического настроения.

\- Тебе просто говорить, твой отец сделал тебя профи в вопросе управлении энергией, - от подобной заявы я аж приоткрыла рот, задохнувшись от возмущения. - Хочешь сказать, что это не так? - в голосе любимого была зависть, но кроме этого, благодаря тем же умениям я чувствовала немое восхищение, что заставило меня немного сбавить обороты.

\- Франкенштейн, - внимательно посмотрела на любимого, выдерживая ответный, тяжелый взгляд исподлобья. - А не подскажешь мне, кто это бегал по всему Сеулу ища аметрины, кто с Димой практиковался и так и сяк, лишь бы только результат был, кто протирал собой полы во время медитаций, кто? Папа мой? - По мере того, как я добавляла каждое слово, любимый становился все более задумчивым. Но и зависть поутихала. - Или ты хочешь сказать, что ауру Мастера тоже не я штопала, чуть ли не загнав себя этим на больничную койку, а сделал это за меня отец? - До любимого окончательно дошли мои доводы, его аура едва заметно мерцала чувством вины. Покачала головой, но тем не менее подошла к нему, и со вдохом обняла, поглаживая по голове. - Я не спорю, отец меня вынес на уровень профи. Но чтобы работать с конструктами не нужно быть божеством или великим мастером по вопросам энергии. Да и Франкенштейн, - добавила, отстранившись от любимого, с лукавой улыбкой заглядывая ему в глаза, - разве ты не привык делать невозможное? Это ведь ты, а не кто-то другой бегал по Лукедонии с Копьем наперевес, доводя до нервного тика всех каджу, в то время как люди, в большинстве, себе тихо-мирно жили в веселом Средневековье, - я хохотнула и к моему облегчению - любимый вторил мне.

\- Ты пожалуй права. Начну незамедлительно, - мой блондин взял листок в руки и хотел надеть очки, но я хитро улыбнулась, вырвав листок из его ладоней.

\- Нет-нет, предлагаю учебу начать с завтрашнего дня. А сегодняшнюю ночь посвятим опытам! - Для наглядности вытащила из кармана пробирку, в которой была помещенная одинокая, фиолетовая травинка, и по глазам любимого поняла, что он сейчас согласен с каждым моим словом.


	123. Часть 120

Утро встретило нас с Франкенштейном в тихой умиротворенной обстановке. В лаборатории, да. Мы всю ночь, оказывается, не спали, слишком увлекаясь новыми опытами и исследованиями. Улов, скажем так, был очень богатым. Франкенштейн нашел в генном коде Вааррской травы очень занятное сочетание: если его внедрить в нашу, земную пшеницу, то тогда можно дальше экспериментировать со способностью лапши расти и не терять вкуса. На подобное открытие я только беззлобно посмеивалась и успокаивала своего блонди, что пропусков нам на Ваарру дали достаточно, так что будет у него еще возможность нарвать себя травки. Любимый на подобное не обиделся, а заинтересовался возможностью путешествия на Ваарру. И нет, вовсе не за травой. Полагаю, расскажи я о той возможности вчера, за пикником, желающие навестить диковинный мир, который выглядит как фантастическая картина, просто порвали бы меня на кусочки, приговаривая что они хотят прямо уже и сейчас. Франкенштейн, по сути, если бы я его не предупредила строгим взглядом, возможно поступил бы таким же образом. Но вместо этого любимый вспомнил о еще одной вещи, до которой был очень-очень охоч, помимо нового и неизведанного.

\- Покажи мне свои воспоминания из путешествия.

К подобному я была готова. Я знала что раньше или позже Франкенштейн не выдержит и спросит об этом, даже если будет возможность получить отказ. Любопытство просто не даст уснуть. Ну, будем искренны, меня оно тоже мучило, мне тоже хотелось узнать как ребята вели себя здесь, пока меня не было. Так что я еще во время пикника подготовила себе мысленную презентацию. То есть, я не собиралась скрывать от Франки больше нужного, но ведь не будет ложью, если я "забуду", как Севретов дарит мне колечки? Пустячок ведь. Тем более что это задумывается как сюрприз, вот! А насчет мыслей о "розовом слоне", когда пообещала себе о нем не думать, я не переживала - раскачка разума от отца помогла мне действительно на время "забыть" этот момент. И не важно было, насколько он был для меня волнующим, насколько важным. Этот момент был просто вырезан.

Поэтому, после этого вопроса, я с легкой улыбкой и полной готовностью сняла резиновую перчатку с ладошки и подала руку любимому. Мысленно предупредила любимого что "показ" будет долгим, и мы пересели на кушетку. По сути, именно на эти воспоминания мы и угробили большую часть ночи. Я не стыдилась показывать Франкенштейну абсолютно все: и курьезы, и ссоры, и драки, и плохие сны, и мою потребность в нем, в детях. Было не просто передать все с точностью, но при том всем не пропасть для мира на на сутки или две, но у меня вроде как получилось. Франкенштейн после этого был явно в смятении, не знал что думать, что говорить и просто молча обнял. Вот просто обнял, без слов, комментариев, даже без мыслеречи и эмоций. Признаю, я даже заволновалась, но прежде чем я успела это как-то выразить, Франкенштейн выровнялся и извинился за этот порыв. Я только улыбнулась, качая голов. Какие, к черту, извинения? Передо мной?

\- Франкенштейн, - я покачала головой, немного печально улыбаясь. - Ты не должен извиняться за то, что ощущаешь эмоции. Ты - _человек_. Давай не будем загонять себя в какие-то узкие рамочки, хотя бы перед друг другом? - улыбка не спешила меня покидать, и в ответ меня прижали к груди, облегченно вздохнув. И почти сразу же у меня перед глазами появились отрывистые картинки, как отражения того, что происходило, пока меня не было.

***

Многого стоило Франкенштейну после моего внезапного исчезновения не потерять самообладания и вести машину ровно. Я чувствовала его шок и легкую опаску в тот момент. Любимый еще некоторое время ехал по трассе, ожидая моего возвращения, но когда я после пяти минут не вернулась, он стал осматриваться, где можно припарковаться. Когда на глаза ему попалась та самая харчевня, возле которой мы теперь были, он без раздумий направился туда и за ним вереницей - остальные. Он сразу, стоило ему выключить мотор, прибежал к нашим детишкам, что спокойно играли в манеже. Наши детки, когда отметили что Франкенштейн обеспокоен, тоже заволновались. Милый сразу подхватил на руки Викторию, понимая, что ее беспокойство может закончиться пожаром, и побежал к выходу, где почти нос с носом столкнулся с Тао.

\- Шеф, что произошло? Почему мы так резко остановились... Тут? - Тао оглянулся, осматривая мотель и харчевню чуть ли в середине леса построенную, а мой блонди снова заволновался, успокаивая Вику поглаживаниями, но получалось так себе.

\- Ольга пропала, - Франкенштейн сглотнул, его ладонь на лопатках Вики задрожала, что отметила не только я, сейчас просматривая воспоминания, но и сам Франки тогда, когда это происходило. - Мисс Сейра, Мисс Розария, не могли бы вы помочь мне с детьми? - Благородные кивнули, быстро метнувшись в кемпер, но все еще в нормальном, человеческом темпе.

\- Франкенштейн, дай-ка мне Викторию, ты ее перепугаешь, - к любимому подошла Мэй, со спокойным лицом протянув руки. Франкенштейн отдал дочку без всякого сопротивления, понимая что девушка права. - Папочка немного переволновался, да, Виктория?! Но все хорошо.

Стоило только Мэй забрать Вику, как ученый запустил руки в волосы, с явным непониманием что делать. Еще бы, я исчезла стремительно, без слова, без предупреждений. Думаю, меня бы мучила совесть, если бы не тот факт, что для меня тоже мое исчезновение было внезапным и неприятным сюрпризом. В воспоминаниях Франкенштейна из кемперов вышли Ноблесс, направляясь в сторону этой кучки малой что уже была возле Франкенштейна, пытаясь узнать что произошло.

\- Но как она пропала? - Юна посмотрела на ученого, а потом на М-24. Благородный, на которого Франкенштейн тогда мельком кинул взгляд, проехавшись взглядом по толпе, тоже выглядел так, будто палку проглотил и ни на что не реагировал.

\- Точно. Как можно потеряться в кампере? - Франкенштейн услышал голос Суйи, но саму девушку не увидел. Он уже хотел ее просветить, что она ошиблась, но его опередили.

\- Не потерялась, а пропала, - Раймонд подошел и посмотрел на Суйи, что, оказывается, стояла за спиной М-24 возле Урокая. - Она уже не в нашем мире. Я не чувствую ее, но контракт есть.

\- Ее опять призвали? - Раэль подошел сзади Мэй и как-то неоднозначно глянул на Вику, но Франкенштейн не спешил на это реагировать. Его потрясли слова Раймонда о моем местонахождении. Любимый-то надеялся пока, что меня просто на ковер позвали, но после слов Раймонда его беспокойство только увеличилось. Большого труда ему стоило сохранять самообладание, это я чувствовала явно. Подозреваю, если бы не то, что он боится расстроить Рейзела, то точно устроил бы беспорядки, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Лакрицияра и выяснить в чем дело. Через эту пелену его эмоций и гнева я едва смогла уловить слова Мэй, возле которой уже не было Раэля.

\- ...наблюдала насколько быстры Кертье, - это Санву говорила нашей дочке, а потом пожала плечами и посмотрела на Франкенштейна, привлекая его внимание. - То, что ее призвали это ведь не плохо, да? По идее мы знаем где она, это не похищение, значит все в порядке?

\- Черт знает, все ли в порядке, - недовольно буркнул любимый. Только теперь до него окончательно дошел факт моего исчезновения из мира, и соответственных перспектив. - Если ее закинуло в другой мир, значит что ее могло закинуть куда угодно, - Франкенштейн взволновано ходил взад-вперед, бормоча себе под нос проклятия, и вместе с тем обдумывал, что можно при таком раскладе предпринять и как связаться с Лакрицияром.

\- И неизвестно сколько она будет отсутствовать... - С волнением сказала Сейра, а потом сразу же за спиной Франки раздалось хныканье сынишки.

\- И в каком состоянии вернется, - таким же тоном добавил М-24, словно испытывая нервы Франкенштейна, что уже и так сдавали. - Если вернется.

\- Так, давайте не будем паниковать, - Розария, молодец! Сориентировалась в ситуации и поняла что лучше обстановочку-то не накалять. - Давайте лучше пойдем в этот ресторан, спокойно сядем за столиком и обсудим, что делать дальше.

\- Ох уж эти миры, - до Франкенштейна, который временно перестал строить планы, и пошел за Розарией, донесся голос Мэй. - И как она справляется хотела бы я знать. Сидишь на унитазе, писаешь, а тебя хоп! И утащило в другой мир. Без трусов.

\- Мэй, - любимый успел еще услышать голос Бенго, но потом перестал обращать внимание, зайдя в ресторан следом за Розарией.

Следом за ним зашла наша фантастическая ГМО четверка и без лишних указаний ученого - стали обустраивать место всей компашке, сдвигая столы и устраивая кресла. Франкенштейн, отметив это, только кивнул сам себе и пошел к малость растерянным женщинам за стойкой, объяснил происходящее и сразу заказал два больших чайника с заваркой и один - с кипятком. После того, как он расплатился за заказ, который женщины незамедлительно стали исполнять, ученый посмотрел на большой столик, за которым уже почти собрался весь народ. В его мыслях метались мысли, одна безумнее второй, но потом, в этот мысленный процесс, напоминающий бушующий океан, встрял Рейзел, с просьбой не горячиться. Франки прислушался к этому, и единственным способом успокоения, которое пришло в голову, это было найти себе занятие. Любое. Потому когда принесли чай, Франкенштейн сразу стал обслуживать Ноблесс. А потом и Эшлин принесла сок вместе с бутылочками для детей и ученый действительно немного отвлекся. Я только хмыкнула. Было понимание, что это не панацея, и что если Франки в ближайшее время не узнает где я - может и сорваться на что-то не шибко умное.

\- Что ж, теперь будем сторожить эту трассу, если Ольге вздумается вернуться прямо в то место, из которого пропала, - раздался голос Родерика, сопровождаемое хмыканьем мужчины, на что Франкенштейн даже должным образом не отреагировал. Отметить - отметил, на этом все.

\- Ты думаешь, что она вернется точно в то же самое место? - почти сразу переспросила Гарда бывшего Лорда благородных, в ее голосе угадывалось удивление. Франки плеснул себе в чашку саму заварку, не разбавляя ее водой. Такой чаек ведь не успокоит, а наоборот, возбудит похлеще кофе. Считывая это воспоминание я изумленно вскинула брови, посмотрев на любимого, сидящего передо мной в лаборатории. Он явно ушел в себя и мне оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пожать плечами.

\- Она может сама выбирать место, куда вернуться, - когда любимый поднес чашку к губам, я почувствовала его воспоминания, касательно сильного вкуса. В реальности я невольно передернула плечами от такой интенсивной пахучести. Франкенштейн в воспоминаниях оглядел чашку, искривил мышцы в эмоциях, близких к задумчивости. Потом раздался мое-его хмыканье, в воспоминаниях чашка была поставлена на стол, а любимый потянулся к карману, вытаскивая оттуда знакомую мне пластинку с Ксанаксом. Сразу выдавил себе два таблетки, проглотил и запил этим... Чаем, если можно так выразиться. Укоризненно посмотрела на Франки, и на меня подняли взгляд, пожимая плечами. Мне оставалось только вздохнуть и продолжить "просмотр". Может, так действительно лучше, чем на нервах устраивать проблемы, только чтобы достучаться до бога своего мира. - Нам нужно предупредить Кертье и Блостера что в доме может внезапно появиться Ольга.

\- Малыши не проголодались? - Франки повернулся к вопрошающей Санву и увидел как та качает на ноге немного приободрившуюся Викторию. - Ольга не сможет нас отследить если мы тронемся с места? - и вновь обратила все внимание на ребенка. - Кто у нас хорошая девочка? Виктория хорошая девочка.

\- Нет, Ольга их покормила перед... Исчезновением, - заминка Франкенштейна была слышна в голосе, да и думаю, каменное выражение лица, с которым он глотнул чай, тоже все отметили. Только вот никто кроме самого Франкенштейна, и теперь, меня, не знал, насколько тот в тот момент переживал. Причем, не за себя, а за меня. Это было мне немного непонятно, но потом я вспомнила, что никто не знал, вернусь ли я, и если да - то в каком состоянии. А нет, не только я и Франкенштейн знаем, какого ему было в тот момент, братья Кадисы точно догадывались, если не знали, вон как покосились на него обеспокоено. Копье вырвалось из-под контроля, и мне пришлось сильнее сжать Франки за руку, чтобы не вырвалось сейчас, в реальности. Нечего детей будить. За столиком наших путешественников и вовсе тихо стало, как на кладбище. А вот дети наоборот, от такого активизировались. Генрих и вовсе стал озираться, дергая за волосы Сейру.

\- Ка-када? - Спросил по детски он благородную, на что та не отреагировала, а вот Виктория воплотила его вопрос более емко.

\- Ма? М-мама? - Девочка посмотрела на Мэй, а Фрэнсис тут же подхватила за ней. Я замерла, ошарашенно просматривая это воспоминание. Вот когда девочки впервые заговорили. Волосы зашевелились на затылке, когда я почувствовала упаднические мысли Франкенштейна, как свои родные.

\- Мам-ма, - Подобное стало для нервов Франкенштейна, еще не успокоенных лекарствами, последней каплей. Раздался грохот, чашки жалобно звякнули. Франки сумел в последнюю секунду сдержать свой порыв развалить этот стол и просто опустил сцепленные ладони на столешницу. Да так громко, что все обратили внимание на столик нашей компании, но тем не менее, не стал его разваливать, сделал все не прикладывая сверхсил. Все снова затихли, в том числе и дети.

\- Франкенштейн, - требовательно сказал Рейзел, и милый крепко зажмурился, шумно сделав вдох носом и так же шумно выдохнув, успокаиваясь. Не стоило никого вводить в панику, особенно детей, что недоумевали насчет происходящего.

\- Извиняюсь, - сдержанно ответил он Кадису, чуть склонив голову и посылая по мысленной связи эмоции раскаяния. Франки-Франки... Все еще носишься с Рейзелом как с сокровищем. Заняться мне что ли вашими взаимоотношениями?

_Не стоит_ \- Франкенштейн ответил мне вслух, на секунду останавливая свои воспоминания, но потом снова возобновляя этот поток.

\- Интересно получается, - Франкенштейн. не поднимая головы, взглянул на Мэй, в голосе которой была явная усмешка, но при том она вполне мягко гладила по голове Вику, - ее вытягивают с места так, что она не предупредила куда отправляется и когда вернется. И забрали, я понимаю, ее боги этого мира, все верно? Наши волнения и переживания их не волнуют? Хреновые тут боги.

\- Я бы попросил, девочка, - я услышала знакомый голос и вздохнула с облегчением. Уже думала что отец забил на мое требование пойти и объясниться. Ух, такую взбучку бы ему устроила! А за такое вырывание меня из родного мира, и за то, что он так всех нас переполошил, мне причитается моральная компенсация! Решено - как буду в Забвении - стребую с него что-то... А пока что вернулась к просмотру воспоминаний любимого. Тогда, стоило только ему узнать Лакрицияра, он напрягся, но потом почти сразу расслабился, наблюдая как божество приближается к столику нашей компании. И почти сразу же, незамедлительно, поднялся сам.

\- Папочка... - То, как процедил он это слово, совсем не вязалось с тем, насколько расслабленно было его тело. Франкенштейн сжал руку в кулак, и прежде я поняла что тот собирается сделать. Секунда - и подошедший к Франкенштейну, ничего не подозревающий Лакрицияр почти сразу получил кулаком меж глаз. Мне оставалось только вскинуть брови от этой смелости, но потом вспомнились слова отца, который говорил что в человеческом мире боги не могут использовать своих сил. Не была уверена, распространяется ли это тоже на Лакрицияра, так как он - Хозяин этого мира, но... Суть в том, что не произошло никакой катастрофы - Лакрицияр по инерции откинул голову, устояв на ногах, выпрямившись, а потом, положив ладонь на пострадавшее место, глянул злобно в глаза Франкенштейна. 

\- Франкенштейн... Наглец ты бессовестный!

\- Это я бессовестный?! - Воскликнул любимый, и я, по большей части, была с ним согласна. Врезать по мордасам, и выкинуть меня в другой мир без слова - это сравнению даже не поддается. Франкенштейн заметил, что на их столик уже неодобрительно косится персонал, и одной рукой поймал за шкиряк отца, второй - стул и усадил его за столом, возле себя. - И это я слышу от тебя, что вот так, без прелюдий, вытащил Ольгу бог знает куда и не дав ни собраться, ни объяснить что либо? - Франки откровенно прошипел это, злобно глядя на моего отца.

\- Именно что "бог знает", - папа в выражении лица не отставал от Франки и так же недружелюбно его сверлил глазами. - Я вообще снизошел к вам, смертным, чтобы все объяснить, а меня вот так вот встречают?

\- Офигеть, - прежде чем кто-либо успел хоть что-то ответить, отозвалась Санву. - Я-то, наивная, полагала, что божество это брутальный пятиметровый дядька с курчавой бородой до колен. Автограф можно?

\- Мэй, - Бенго сжал ладонью ее плечо, - не вмешивайся.

\- Боюсь, милая, если оставлю тебе автограф то Ольга и мой брат меня съедят без соли, - на лице Лакрицияра не было ни одного намека на шутку, и я поняла, что такой "автограф" мог бы серьезно навредить девочке. Ух, тогда я бы действительно съела отца, причем, без чьей-либо помощи! И да, варежка бы не лопнула! Франкенштейн, держащий меня за руку, тихо рассмеялся на мои мысли, а вот тот, из воспоминаний, не отводил от Лакрицияра взгляда. Весьма злобного взгляда, должна заметить, это чувствовалось всеми мышцами лица. Папа, явно почувствовав как в нем сверлят дырку, повернулся к ученому.

\- Где. Ольга? - заметив, что завладел вниманием бога, отчеканил Франки. И должна признать, голос у него был под стать выражению лица.

\- Она тебе рассказывала что произошло в Пантеоне? - ощутила кивок любимого. - Так вот. Отправил я ее в более далекий мир, выходящий за границы миров ареала Ноблесс. Ее нужно было... Спрятать. Ненадолго. Буквально день, максимум два. Но это было необходимо, - слыша подобное, я нахмурилась. В свете того, что я узнала от Вэрриана, а именно того, что он признался, что по его просьбе меня закинули, ничем другим, нежели ложью, эти слова отца быть не могут. Вот же лис, использовал то, что я не стребовала с него искренности. Хотя, кто его знает, может у него были другие причины на то... Хотя бы, обелить себя перед Франкенштейном, якобы, это была нужда, а не хотелка. Кто поймет этих богов?

Франкенштейн в воспоминании скрипнул зубами, крепко зажмурившись, а потом просто вышел на улицу, не обращая внимания ни на кого и ни на что. Я только покачала головой и нахмурилась, но не злилась. Это было бы кощунством по отношению к нему. Я ведь... Сейчас, читая его воспоминания, открытые мне до самой последней мысли, я понимала, насколько тот искренен со мной. Так же понимала все его волнение, весь груз, что на него навалился. Ведь если со мной что-то не так - все всегда в первую очередь бегут к Франкенштейну, не взирая ни на что. Несмотря на то, что он тоже волновался, все пытались искать ответы именно у него, ответы, на которых тот сам не имел ответов, не зная как этим они еще больше его накручивали. Я тяжело вздохнула, дальше просматривая его воспоминания.

Франки, выйдя на свежий воздух, вдохнул и выдохнул пару раз, пытаясь успокоиться. Я чувствовала то же что и он, чувствовала как его сердце медленно сбавляет ритм, видимо, таблетки начинали действовать. Он прошелся туда и обратно, раздумывая, стоит ли ему вернуться, чтобы получить больше информации от Лакрицияра, но ученый понимал, что может не сдержаться от повторного рукоприкладства, а Лакрицияр выглядел довольно юно - вряд ли персонал бы спокойно отреагировал на то, что взрослый мужчина одаривает ударами подростка. В итоге он просто сел на невысокий заборчик неподалеку, вздохнув. Я чувствовала все его отчаяние, тоску, непонимание и мне чуть ли не физически стало плохо от этого коктейля. Франкенштейн облокотился на колени и просто уронил голову в ладони. Мысли, что были тогда у него в голове, были безумны, безумством было так же жгучее желание любимого воплотить их в реальность. Копье, пусть и скрытое под печатью, добавляло масла в огонь. Варианты, называемые "просто скинешь пар, Франкенштейн" были такими кровавыми, что я невольно вскинула бровь. Каюсь, привыкла к менее-более адекватному Копью, и такие заявления от оружия любимого меня малость обескуражили.

В воспоминаниях Франкенштейна кто-то к нему подошел, но любимый не спешил посмотреть, кто это. Я не услышала голоса, не услышала слов, но пришло понимание, что это Мэй. Вскоре я в этом убедилась наглядно, наблюдая, как ученый о чем-то с ней говорит. Именно что наблюдая, я ничего не слышала, словно смотрела немое кино без надписей. С интересом посмотрела на любимого, на что тот только помотал головой.

_Прости, пока что не могу тебе показать, о чем мы говорили,_ \- мысленный посыл Франкенштейна заполнил неожиданную тишину в его воспоминаниях, и я, не вынуждая его оправдываться, кивнула. Немного подумав, передала ему свои эмоции, словно желая показать, что не обижаюсь за его желание скрыть от меня разговор и увидела его улыбку.

Пока мы с Франкенштейном переговаривались подобным образом, в его воспоминаниях они с Мэй уже договорили, и любимый, кивнув на какие-то слова Санву, поднялся, уверенным шагом направляясь в сторону ресторана. Я почувствовала, что его злоба и некоторая неуравновешенность после этого разговора с Мэй ушли, возвращая разуму спокойствие и прагматичность. Мне оставалось только улыбнуться - все-таки Мэй умела поддержать, и я была рада, что девушка в трудную минуту не прошла мимо Франкенштейна, а помогла. Франки зашел в ресторан, где увидел как Лакрицияр держит на руках Генриха, что-то ему толкуя на незнакомом языке. Он не был земным, даже отдаленно не напоминал такого, и на немой вопрос Франкенштейна, что показывал мне эти воспоминания, мне оставалось только плечами пожать - я тоже не понимала ни бельмеса.

\- Хватит зомбировать мне сына, - я чувствовала как Франки тогда нахмурился, глядя на божество. Мужчина проехался взглядом по всем, сидящим вокруг отца, отметив что большинство слушали этот лепет божества, словно находясь под гипнозом, и только после слов Франкенштейна стали приходить в себя. Бенго, оторвав взгляд от Лакрицияра, заглядывал за спину Франкенштейна, вероятно ища Мэй. М-24 смирно сидел возле Розарии, и с выражением полного непонимания на лице поглядывал то на Генриха, то на Фрэнсис, которую держала благородная. Наши дети тоже не выглядели так, будто понимали хоть слово Лакрицияра. Но зато были очень заинтересованы его внешним видом, пялясь на него не таясь.

\- Сядь уже и не стой на пороге, - папа внимательно посмотрел на Франкенштейна, в точности так же, как и он на него, слегка нахмурившись. Любимый поджал губы, но последовал этому не то приказу, не то просьбе, приближаясь к столику и садясь на свое место. Божество, не глядя, передал Генриха М-24, который все еще с легким недоумением наблюдал за обстановкой вокруг.

\- Ну и? - милый посмотрел на Лакрицияра требовательно.

\- Ну и, - в подобном тоне ответил отец, глядя на Франки с издевкой. - Я сейчас уже уйду, не боись. Просто хочу тебя ввести в курс происходящего.

\- Охотно послушаю, - хоть в голосе любимого и была язвительность, он не лукавил - в тот момент ему была важна любая информация.

\- Ольга теперь в мире, очень отдаленном, но я смог договориться, чтобы время там шло быстрее, относительного нашего. То есть, даже если она по тому времени будет там год, то согласно нашему - вернется за двенадцать часов. Многого не пропустит с вашего отдыха, если говорить кратко.

\- Мы должны остаться здесь? - Бенго, спрашивая это, как-то странно повел плечом. Видимо, чувствовал себя неуютно. Все-таки так странно смотреть на такие знакомые лица и не чувствовать их эмоций...

\- Думаю, да. Ольга, конечно, будет возвращаться в примерное место вашего нахождения, но боюсь, ей не понравится, если вы решите отправляться без нее, - Лакрицияр хмыкнул, а Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул в ответ, глядя на божество неодобрительно.

\- Опять придется задерживаться. А все потому что кое-кто не мог попридержать коней и дать нам отдохнуть, - Франки забрал у Рейзела Викторию и удобно устроив ее у себя на коленях - погладил.

\- Франкенштейн, не выводи меня из себя больше положенного, - ух, вот это выражения лица мне знакомое. Строгий, в глазах лед. Сразу появляется понимание, что стоит сказать еще одно слово, и ты прочувствуешь на себе гнев божий... Ну, на мне лично это никогда не срабатывало, не так уж и часто я боялась отца. Потому что строгий он был едва ли не постоянно, а вот реально злой - не так уж и часто. - Это путешествие нужно и самой Ольге. Я все сказал, - папа поднялся, погладив напоследок по голове деток. - Хорошенькие какие.

\- Строгий у вас тесть, босс, - словно на автомате ляпнул Бенго, правда, когда Франки на него взглянул, стало понятно что о своих словах он жалеет, и явно ищет места, куда можно будет слинять в случае чего.

\- А как же иначе, _Бенго_? - С шальной улыбкой, выделив имя парня интонацией, ответил Лакрицияр. - Сам знаешь каков твой босс.

\- Вот вроде такой чопорный этот мой тесть, - с язвительной интонацией парировал Франки. - А банальных правил хорошего тона не знает, - почти сразу после этих слов Вика, не давая шанса никому что-либо сказать, потянула любимого за волосы, а стоило ему посмотреть ей в глаза, как увидел там явное требование. Чего требовала малышка, пока что, было не понятно, но было заметно, что настроена она решительно. Хех, вся в мамулю! Франкенштейн в воспоминаниях скривился от боли и я услышала смех Лакрицияра. Но стоило Франкенштейну поднять на него взгляд, как божество без слов исчез в снопе белых искр. В голове у Франки сразу появились нецензурные обращения к моему отцу и понимание, что благородным все-таки придется сегодня подтереть память не только персоналу, но и посетителям, которые увидели этот фокус с исчезновением. Виктория же, явно недовольная тем, что отец не обращает на нее внимания, снова потянула его за волосы и решила свое требование оформить в слова.

\- Ам- ам, - милый только цыкнул, шепча заверения, что сначала нужно отпустить его волосы. Потом поймал маленькую ладошку, и пытаясь не навредить ребенку - освободил свои прядки.

\- Виктория права, нам всем стоит подкрепиться, - Кира, словно чувствуя гнев Франкенштейна, явно решил немного разрядить обстановку. - Пойду меню принести.

\- А я смотаюсь за чаем, - М-24, не долго думая, метнулся вслед за Кирой. Наши Кадисы, услышав пароль "чай" выпрямились, явно ожидая своего любимого напитка.

\- В сотый раз тебе говорю не водиться с Джин-Хо, Раэль, - голос с порога ресторана привлек внимание всех, причем не только нашей группы. Фракенштейн, так же как и остальные, глянул в сторону входа, где была Санву с младшим Кертье. - Он тебя плохому научит. И та девушка на хентай-картинке совсем не похожа на Сей... А где Раэль? - благородный уже в половине прошлой фразы нечеловечески быстро исчез, и теперь Мэй малость растеряно оглядывалась по сторонам. Правда, довольно быстро махнула рукой в сторону, где еще недавно был Раэль, и направилась к столику, занимая место возле Бенго.

\- Мэй, ты голодна? - стрелок с улыбкой поинтересовался у Мэй.

\- Да, не откажусь от запеченной рыбы. Фланель насупился, Ольга, значит, еще не вернулась? - Франкенштейн в воспоминании слыша это заметно погрустнел, от чего я в реальности вздохнула. Милый почти сразу абстрагировался от окружающего пространства, глядя на Викторию, что все так же требовала чего-то вкусного. Этот ступор прошел только когда Мэй, переговорив коротко о чем-то с Бенго, снова обратилась к Франкенштейну. - Когда нас кормить будут? Виктория, щелкни папу по носу, он кажется в статую превращается.

\- А сейчас и будем! Парни принесли меню! - Тао мигом вклинился в разговор, видимо, заметив как Франкенштейн хмурится. Он не отпустил тогда погулять Копье только благодаря тому, что оное у него под печатью. Но то, как Тао преувеличено радостно махал рукой подходящему к столику Кире, и то, как дочка глядела требовательно, не дало ему снова уйти в себя.

\- Пойду, принесу еды детям, - Любимый сдал Вику на руки Мэй, почти тут же поворачиваясь к Рейзелу. - Мастер, желаете чтобы я приготовил Вам рамен? - на кивок Ноблесс Франки ответил таким же кивком, и пошел в сторону кемперов. Мне не оставалось ничего кроме как покачать головой. Из Франкенштейна словно стержень вытащили, когда он тогда сам для себя осознал, что даже нужда его Мастера в рамене не смогла его должным образом отрезвить. Каждая его мышца была напряженна, словно перед атакой или прыжком, но вместе с этим любимый явно не видел смысла в том, что делает. Каждое действие производилось им на автомате - захватить еду для детишек, взять ингредиенты для рамена, чтобы можно было залить кипятком в ресторане, не заботясь о изысканности блюда...

Каждый, кто глядел бы на эту ситуацию со сторона, точно бы упрекнул Франкенштейна в том, что он даже не пытается создавать видимости того, что ему важно то, что происходит вокруг него. До конца вечера милый ходил как в тумане, по большей части не обращая внимания ни на кого кроме детишек, Мастера и Мэй. Я даже не представляю, что такого ему Санву сказала, что на ее вопрос о сорте сыра тот, пусть и безжизненным тоном, но ответил, а вопрос Рагара - проигнорировал. Он даже не особо обращал внимания на Раймонда и словно не слышал подколок Родерика, за что оба мужчины были готовы обидеться. Но, что Раймонд, что Родерик, дураками не были, видели, что Франкенштейн ходил как в тумане, а потому величественно его игнорировали. Но Франкенштейн видел их косые взгляды. Видел, но внимания не обращал. Слышал тихие шепотки в которых явно слышно было его имя, но слова тех, кто шептался, были для него пустым звуком. Слова не несли смысла, не складывались в предложения, просто существовали, как тот факт, что солнце садится на западе.

Чувство вины мучило меня, когда я наблюдала за этими воспоминаниями. Франкенштейн уже не раз терял близких, не раз проходил через неописуемые сложности, но никогда не позволял себе так сильно впадать в отчаяние. Именно поэтому я чувствовала вину, правда, не понятно, за что больше - за то, что так сильно привязала его к себе, за то, что оставила одного со столькими заботами, сбежав в другой мир? В воспоминаниях Франкенштейн, заручившись помощью Такео, умывал и укладывал детей ко сну, а в реальности - гладил меня по ладошке внимательно глядя в глаза. Оказывается, делает он так уже какое-то время, а я, уйдя с головой в размышления, не заметила этого.

\- Ольга, ты не виновата, - голос Франки прервал тишину, влившись в уши неожиданной мелодичностью. - Ты не виновата ни в том, что я к тебе привязался, ни в том, что исчезла. Это просто произошло, и это уже в прошлом, а моя реакция и поведение, во время твоего отсутствия... Хах, - милый легко ухмыльнулся, глядя на наши переплетенные ладони. - Ты очень многое поменяла в этом мире одним своим присутствием. И благодаря тебе не только благородные стали оттаивать, - голубые глаза внимательно встретились с моими. - Я тоже стал как-то... Более мягче, что ли? Даже не знаю, хорошо ли это, или нет...

\- Хорошо, - я кивнула любимому, высвободив одну ладонь и погладив ею его по щеке, - все время быть строгим ержиком-колючкой можно быть, этому можно научиться, таким можно даже родиться. Но я-то знаю, что ты не всегда был таким. Ты знаешь, как вести себя мягко, милосердно, дружелюбно... И такое поведение по отношению к тем, кого ты уважаешь, для тебя приятно. Потому зачем притворяться больше, чем оно того нужно, если можно быть просто откровенным? - улыбнулась любимому, не желая начинать споры, если вдруг окажется что милый с моими словами не согласен. Но похоже, тот понял к чему я веду, и прикрыв глаза, дал немое разрешение на то, чтобы гладить его по щеке. 

Подобное донельзя открытое, и, в каком-то роде, интимное поведение Франкенштейна, заставило меня покраснеть, и я с зарумянившимися щечками продолжала смотреть воспоминания. Они не радовали. Ночью, когда нужда смотреть за детьми отпала, так как те спокойно спали, любимый явно не находил себе места. Выходил из автомобиля подышать свежим воздухом, но надолго выйти не мог, не говоря уже о прогулке, что могла бы утихомирить не радужные мысли - нужно было бдить, на случай, если проснутся малыши. После третьего выхода Франкенштейна из кемпера, который ограничивался короткими шагами от двери до багажного отсека, к любимому подошел Рейзел. Его Мастер явно почувствовал состояние своего контрактора и пришел с помощью. За подобный жест я была очень благодарна Рейзелу. Своей просьбой о полуночном чае тот смог хоть немного разгрузить мысли Франкенштейна, заняв оного делом.

Ноблесс невозмутимо пил чай и вспоминал, как было сразу после пробуждения. Только Франкенштейн, школа, тихие вечера в Сеульском особняке. Но не успел любимый напрячься, и начать вопрошать своего Мастера, не мешает ли ему постоянный галдеж, как Кадис с улыбкой добавил, что теперь жить веселее. Что он чувствует, что _живет_. На минуту воцарилось молчание между мужчинами, а потом Франкенштейн стал посвящать Рейзела в наши следующие планы касательно поездки. Упомнил о Франции, рассказывая немного об истории этой страны, потом рассказал о Диснейленде, объяснив, что это вообще за место, потом дошла очередь до Голландии, Дании, через которые мы собрались ехать, чтобы перебраться паромом. А когда Франки в воспоминаниях дошел до Норвегии и Финляндии меня посетила интересная идейка. Но чтобы быть уверенной, что обо всем, что происходило, я досмотрела воспоминания до конца, и только в моменте, когда я вновь появилась в нашем мире, прервала наш тактильный контакт с любимым и хлопнула и в ладоши.

\- Знаешь, дорогой, я считаю, что нам с тобой полагается моральная компенсация за то, что мы пережили, будучи в разлуке из-за хотелок богов, - я почувствовала, как на моем лице появляется ехидная-ехидная улыбочка, на что Франкенштейн только недоуменно вскинул бровь. Не долго думая, я коснулась его щеки, передавая свои мысли. Сначала он изумился, потом - задумался, а в итоге - расплылся в такой же ехидной улыбке. Наш отдых, кажется, будет еще лучше, чем мы задумывали в начале.


	124. Часть 121

Сегодняшний день был насыщенным, но плохим или хорошим... Ответ на это я затрудняюсь дать. Утро было хорошим - я могла всласть наиграться с нашими детишками, много с ними разговаривала, с удовольствием наблюдая как быстро они учатся, повторяя все как попугайчики. На пикнике я заволновалась, что сынишка отстает от своих сестер в развитии, но оказалось, что волновалась я зря - Генри разговаривал на одном уровне с дочками, но просто не был так болтлив как близняшки. Вика и Фрэнни, как мы с Франкенштейном стали сокращать их имена, были очень активны. Дочки лазили на четвереньках везде где можно было, и нельзя. Фрэнсис вообще то и дело левитировала, спускаясь к Франкенштейну, на что Виктория отвечала обидой и слезами. Ей-то играть с огнем было запрещено, уже три мячика сожгла. Почему доченька так увлеклась мячиками, я не понимала, а объяснить Вика не могла ввиду все еще скудного словарного запаса. Но я их не поторапливала расти, давая им время на все.

Играя с детьми я и не заметила, как быстро бежит время, понимая, что мы в Австрии только когда меня окликнул любимый. Взяла на руки Генриха и Викторию, Фрэнсис, пользуясь тем, что никто не запрещал ей левитировать, следовала за мной. Села возле любимого, устроив детей на коленях, и поймала на руки шаловливую Фрэнни, что хотела приземлиться на приборную панель. Франкенштейн малость смутился от того, что мы пришли всем составом, и сказал что хотел сообщить только то, что мы уже пересекли границу Австрии. Тогда же я и узнала о плане своего любимого.

Поэтому сейчас, когда все остальные были в Зальцбурге, ходили по музеям, вместе с нашими детьми, доверенными под опеку Рагару, Кадисам и Сейре, мы находились в нескольких минутах не человеческого бега от этого города и присматривались к небольшому городу, возле которого протекала река. Город, с которого начался путь нашей души, родной город Франкенштейна. Но долго мы видом любоваться не стали, и сошли с горы вниз, с любопытством и настороженностью глядя по сторонам. Франки сказал, что здесь есть выкупленный им перед второй мировой особняк, в котором он занимался опытами, иногда по мелочам помогая другим ученым-нацистам. Особняк, который никто не хочет покупать, особняк о котором ходят слухи о призраках. Особняк, что был построен на территории, где раньше был дом, в котором родился Франкенштейн.

\- Очень символично, - я покачала головой, глядя на любимого, у которого от злости играли желваки, - что твой дом нарекли проклятым.

\- Не удивлюсь, если слух пустил кто-то из нацистов, кому я дорогу перешел, - цыкнул Франки, стоя перед домом и держа меня за ладонь. - Возможно тоже, что кто-то из Союза подсобил. Правда, что тем нужно от простого строения, я не пойму.

\- Когда-то простого, Франки, - исправила любимого, поглядев в сторону дома. Покосившийся от старости, с выбитыми стеклами. На просторном крыльце валялись бутылки и другой мусор. На стенах граффити, занавески, бурые от грязи, сквозняк выдувал наружу через разбитые окна. Перила оцарапаны, в некоторых местах сломаны. Таблички, просвещающей людей, что дом выставлен на продажу, не было, так же как и забора. - Здесь не один год "старались", чтобы привести... Это, - обличающее ткнула пальцем в сторону дома, - в подобный вид.

\- Согласен, - безрадостно кивнул любимый, глядя на некогда достойный особняк. - Нужно было сразу сюда приехать, как только получил письмо, что агентство, продающее его, обанкротилось. 

\- И что теперь? - с интересом посмотрела любимому в глаза. - Будем сносить и продавать участок?

\- Не думаю, - Франкенштейн покачал головой, опустив глаза в пол. - Народ уже распространил дурную славу жившего здесь вивисектора и призраков его жертв... - Я поджала губы, стараясь не выдать своих эмоций, но Франкенштейн видимо почувствовал что-то. - Вот не понимаю почему? Я вел себя здесь вполне спокойно, в той же Португалии больше дел натворил, но подобной репутации не получил.

\- Ну, ты уехал точно тогда же, когда отсюда начали сбегать нацисты, так что тебя просто просеяли вместе с другими под одну гребенку, это же люди, - пытаясь немного утешить любимого, похлопала его по плечу.

\- Пожалуй ты права, - согласно кивнул тот в ответ, снова поглядев на дом. - Из-за дурной славы, не важно, снесем мы его или отремонтируем по последнему писку моды - никто его не возьмет, - меня приобняли, и Франкенштейн слегка улыбнулся мне, глядя сверху вниз. - Мы отремонтируем этот дом, будет у нас летний домик. А когда дети подрастут, то, возможно, захотят жить в Европе. Тогда у них будет где остановиться или жить.

\- Ты уверен? - я приподняла бровь, критически глядя на полуразрушенный дом. - Его отремонтировать, или отстроить - влетит в копеечку. Тратиться и стараться ради особняка, который будет для нас, по сути, как дача? - нахмурилась, представляя себе все эти заботы.

\- Ну, такие же домики у меня есть в России, Америке и Греции. И ничего, их содержание не выходит так дорого. А если снимать кому-то, так вообще выгодно получается.

\- А что с особняком в Англии? - я удивленно воззрилась на Франки. Бумаги на каждый особняк, и даже на тот что в Колчестере, я видела, в том числе и на этот, перед которым мы сейчас стояли. А любимый точно бы не забыл его перечислить, значит, я о чем-то не в курсе.

\- Его решила выкупить та пара, что снимала его, - на эту весть я только кивнула. Проблемными они никогда не были, инцидентов, пока они снимали дом, не было, и раз смогли накопить деньги чтобы его выкупить, значит, и удержать смогут. - У них родился ребенок и они решили что им нужно иметь свое постоянное место жительства. Я, кстати, похожим руковожусь, предлагая этот дом отремонтировать, - Франкенштейн был очень серьезен, глядя на меня, и многого мне стоило чтобы не засмеяться.

\- Конечно-конечно, милый. Только лес высадить не забудь, раз уж детишек столько и домов, - до Франки стал доходить мой тонкий юмор а я стала делать шажки в сторону, усиленно делая вид что я - не я. Правда, любимый в рекордные сроки отошел от ступора и напал на меня в ответ. Ох уж эта коварная щекотка!

***

Насмотревшись на дом, мы с Франкенштейном решили все-таки не продавать, и действительно оставить детишкам. В принятии решения касательно того, чтобы оставить дом, точку поставил Франкенштейн ака шиза-в-моей-голове, напомнив, что у меня есть конструкты на все. В том числе и на керр, который, как я успела убедиться уже на Ваарре, ничем не уступал модному особняку. Любимый на эту весть очень обрадовался, чуть ли не дату назначая, а я мысленно отметила, что когда придет время ставить домик - нужно будет захватить с собой парочку благородных. А то не думаю, что соседи нормально отнесутся к появившемуся из никуда дому. Не прокатит, даже если буду его ставить глубокой ночью. Когда все споры, касательно нашей недвижимости были разрешены в тесном круге Франкенштейн-я-Франкенштейн, мы двинули обратно к нашим. Все-таки, пусть детей и оставили на более ответственных членов нашей компашки, все-равно было тревожно. Мы родители, это, вроде как, нормально, что беспокоимся о своих детях. Наши дети... Подумать только, что мы стали родителями. Причем, вроде как, неплохими, если сравнить с началом беременности, где я подумывала убить "монстра" сразу после рождения. Но нет, сравнивать те две ситуации нельзя. Тогда я была испугана и неуверенная в том, родятся ли у меня дети, или действительно монстры. Я хотела удалить _плод_. А теперь, когда в них есть души, нет уверенности, что я смогла бы их убить. Но, если бы пришлось, то не знаю, дрогнула ли бы рука. У меня были все шансы вырасти "монстром", так что я не по наслышке знала, что тревожных звоночков в воспитании ребенка допускать нельзя. Так же как нельзя в тех "звоночках" винить ребенка.

Впрочем, заострять внимание на этом я не собиралась. Шанасс мудрый совет мне дала, и я собираюсь ему последовать. Мне уже действительно не так суть важно, кем в прошлом были эти души. Я дам им новый старт - теперь они мои любимые детки. Любимые, не по годам умные, способные, но дети. И относиться к ним буду соответственно. Бросила взгляд на бегущего рядом любимого. О чем думал Франкенштейн, я не знала. Но когда я остановилась как вкопанная, на его лицо было довольно живописное удивление. В глазах знакомо закололо, мое тело перестало принадлежать мне. И конечно же, ожидаемо появилась в Забвении, стоило мне только открыть глаза.

\- Отец, да ты охуел, что ли? - стоило мне только увидеть перед собой Лакрицияра, я сразу стала на него наезжать. - Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что мне снова предстоит путешествие в другой мир, то я тебя тоже вышлю в путешествие! - отец, что хотел уже что-то мне сказать и открыл ради этого рот, поспешно его закрыл, несколько недоуменно, но вместе с этим с интересом на меня глядя. - В пешее эротическое, на три буквы.

\- Ольга! Перестань быть такой вульгарной! - Лакрицияр возмущенно захлопал ртом, на что я только вскинула бровь.

\- Сразу после того, как ты перестанешь меня пихать во всякую кабаллу! - оскалилась я на отца, на что тот только удрученно прорычал.

\- Я тебя тут хотел просветить, что у Раэля проблемы с уррами, а не пихать тебя куда-то там!

\- И на том спасибо, - я вздохнула, но успокоилась. Раз такое дело, значит мое тело никуда не исчезло, а значит - Франкенштейн не будет волноваться так сильно, как бы волновался, если я бы исчезла. - А какие проблемы, вообще-то?

\- А такие, что твои подопечные - это не ГМО, - нахмурившись, посмотрела на отца. - Летать так быстро, как вы бегаете, они не умеют. Их максимальная скорость полета - двадцать километров в час. А еще возьми во внимание, что есть и маленькие уррики, да и взрослым тоже нужен отдых. Так что таким темпом в Лукедонию они будут месяц или два добираться.

\- Два месяца? - пораженно посмотрела на отца, приложив ладонь к подбородку. - Все-таки Раэль не настолько провинился, чтобы его от Мэй отрезать на все время их путешествия... Да что там! - я всплеснула руками, уставившись на звездное полотно. - Я даже не уверена, будет ли Мэй столько времени у нас в гостях. Да и урры измаются таким длительным путешествием, - я прикусила губу, осознав корень проблемы и повернулась к отцу. - Спасибо, что просветил. Исправлю этот промах.

\- Да без проблем, - папа махнул рукой с подобием покерфейса, а я хитро вскинула бровь. Что ж, лучше момента не найти.

\- Папа, а знаешь что?

\- М-м-м? - Лакрицияр посмотрел на меня, вскинув бровь, а потом задохнулся от возмущения, прочитав мои воспоминания. - Ольга, да ты обнаглела в край!

\- Нет ну, ты что? Серьезно думал что я, смиренно покачав головой как та овца, не стребую с тебя ничего за то что ты меня послал в неизвестные тогда дали?

\- Я же тогда спустился к Франкенштейну! - возмутился он, самую малость покраснев. - Еще и унизительные побои стерпел! А мог его в тот же миг сменить в лягушку, между прочим!

\- Между прочим, - я повторила его фразочку, снизив интонацию своего голоса до проникновенного рокота, - ты тогда сделал это только за то, что так неожиданно меня выдернул. А я хочу плюшечку за сам факт путешествия.

\- Даже и не подумаю тебе потакать, - таким же рокотом отозвался отец, сделав смешную попытку возвыситься надо мной. Я только ухмыльнулась. - Я уже и так пошел тебе на уступки тем, что урры не без моего вмешательства быстро обучаются земным языкам.

\- Не без твоего вмешательства? - Я заинтересовано вскинула бровь.

\- Да, Андрею приходилось к уррам применять конструкты, чтобы те быстро обучились русскому. Я тоже применил нечто в этом роде, повысив их способность к обучаемости языкам, - божество выглядел так, будто уже победил. Я же просто приняла то, что он сказал, как должное. Урры - создания очень социальные, так что не ошибусь, если скажу, что их выживаемость в нашем мире зависела от того, будут ли они способны договориться с местными. - Так что делать то, что ты решила - и не подумаю.

\- Папа, сделаешь, - я резко склонила голову в бок, как сломанная кукла. - Мне ничего теперь не стоит забрать манатки и свалить в другой мир. И угадай, кто за мной последует? - в моем голосе появились смеющееся нотки и отец побледнел. - Естественно, Франкенштейн и дети. Но кроме них - оба Ноблесс. А сколько благородных уйдет вслед за Кадисами, судить не берусь. И что будешь делать, когда в мире останутся только оборотни да люди? Да и еще Хранители свалят. Как тебе такой расклад?

Отец смотрел на меня, прищурившись. Я отвечала ему тем же. Да, понимаю, подобный шантаж был скотским, но мне хотелось узнать, сколько теперь мне позволено. Хотелось, пусть и таким наглым образом, прощупать границы, за которые мне можно заходить, а за которые - нельзя. Мне было интересно и своего интереса скрывать перед Лакрицияром я нужды не видела. Видимо, мои мысли были прочитаны божеством, так как он вскинул бровь.

\- В таком случае мир дойдет за несколько сотен циклов к своему логическому завершению, ты лишишься моего покровительства, что сделает тебя слабее, но ты все еще останешься богиней из-за благословений других богов. А я, после окончания этой "игры", - отец показал жестом кавычки, глядя на меня исподлобья, а потом развел руки, словно желая объять все пространства Забвения, - просто заведу себе новую, более совершенную. В которой не будет ни тебя, ни Франкенштейна, - подобное заявление больно кольнуло по моей сути, и я закусила губу. Да уж, видимо, отца моя угроза задела, даже не смотря на мои мысли, где я все объяснила интересом, раз он решил ответить мне подобным.

\- Ладно... Прости, что-то меня занесло немножко не туда, - я покачала головой, а потом вздохнула, глядя на отца. - Но ты же мне не откажешь? Я уже настроилась, мне действительно хочется чтобы поездка получилась на пять с плюсом. Ты же теперь не обязан следить за Кадисами, следовательно, есть время чтобы этим заняться. Ты ведь управляешь природой, это мелочь для тебя, - я смущенно пробормотала последнее, словно желая показать отцу, что все еще считаюсь с его мнением и уважаю, но и осознаю что свой уровень, что его. - Да я бы даже сама могла непосредственно, но это энергии сожрет так что мама не горюй!

\- Нет! - отец выставил руку вперед с указательным пальцем. - Если ты сама это сделаешь то по миру пойдут цепные реакции и природные аномалии в ответ. Да и еще выгоришь из-за пропуска такого массива энергий! Я сам это сделаю, - последнее он уже недовольно проворчал, на что я обрадовано подпрыгнула, захлопав в ладоши.

\- Спасибо, папочка, ты - лучший, - не сдержавшись, чмокнула его в щечку, на что тот только мучительно нахмурился.

\- Ольга, ну ради Всевышнего, будь ты сдержаннее!

На это я не ответила должным образом, а только обрадовано пискнула, исчезая из Забвения. Ура! У нас будут снежные деньки, когда доберемся до Финляндии! Снеговики, лыжи, санки - причем не важно, с запряженными собаками, или нет - и что самое чудесное и волшебное - Лапландия, дом Санта Клауса! Все будут в шоке, но и все запомнят!

***

Проснулась я лежащей на земле, а головой - на коленях Франкенштейна. Милый, видимо, отметив что я уже просыпаюсь, оглаживал мое лицо и убирал прядки, а потом гладил по волосам. Стоило мне открыть глаза - увидела его немного натянутую улыбку. Улыбнулась легко в ответ, и чувствуя его пальцы на моем лбу - стала проматывать свою встречу с отцом в воспоминаниях. Ожидаемо, когда открыла глаза, обнаружила у любимого уже более искреннюю улыбку.

\- Я думал что уговорить его на эту авантюру будет сложнее, - это мне прошептали уже в губы, так как любимый склонился за поцелуем. Я жарко ответила ему, закинув руку на его шею и тая от его губ. Ладонь Франкенштейна, с лба скользнула на шею, а потом, одними кончиками пальцев, вдоль по ключице, переместилась на грудь, сжимая ее. Хм, если так подумать, то мы сейчас одни, в лесу, а мое тело уже порядком истосковалось за ласками и близостью. Франкенштейн явно был не против, другой ладонью поддерживая мою голову и пытаясь освободить свои колени. Но мне пришлось отстранить от себя любимого, тяжело дыша после страстного, ненасытного поцелуя.

\- Не сейчас. Мне надо к уррам, я несу за них ответственность. Да и, - я оглянулась. Кроны деревьев слегка качал ветер, птички пели свои причудливые песенки. - Да и неизвестно не придет ли сюда кто-то. Все-таки, пусть мы и в лесу, но недалеко от города, - последнее я промямлила несколько неуверенно. Ведь по сути, еще пару секунд назад, подобный факт меня не смущал, мне было плевать, услышат ли нас и застукают ли.

\- Не оправдывайся, - Франкенштейн с улыбкой оттянул мою щеку, поднимаясь сам, и помогая подняться мне. - Я понимаю, урры - твои подопечные.

\- Именно, - я поправила одежду, что местами задралась и стряхивала прицепившиеся листочки. - И я за них в ответе.

\- Я с тобой, - выпалил Франки, когда я уже поймала ладонью кулон, создавая портал по такому же образу, как создавала когда мы с Урокаем были в мире Мэй. Задумчиво прищурилась, глядя на крону дерева неподалеку, а потом покачала головой.

\- Конечно, как пожелаешь.

После этих слов я сосредоточилась на портале, что создать было еще проще, чем в мире Санву, и поймала любимого за руку. Когда мы перенеслись к уррам, я отметила что мы попали как раз в тот момент, когда мои подопечные отдыхали. Вместе с Раэлем они находились в лесу, а сам благородный сидел, скрестив руки и закинув ногу на ногу. На его лице читалось удивление, но когда он заметил меня, выходящую вместе с любимым из портала, все удивление прошло, уступив место явному раздражению. Но на него я посмотрела лишь мельком - Раана и Арах, стоило мне лишь появится на горизонте, радостно ко мне подбежали, а Трис и Ришур - подлетели. Поймала летунов и со смешком поставила их на землю, к остальным малышам.

\- Покр-р-ровительница, - Рокри склонил голову, глядя на меня, на что я только головой покачала.

\- Да не выкайте вы мне, Ольга я, называйте "Ольга", - стоило мне только произнести это, я сдержанно хихикнула, так как Раана лизнула внутреннюю сторону моей ладони, вызвав у меня щекотку.

\- Да, Ольга, - покорным тоном, но со смешинкой сказала Ксера, а вот Раэль, видимо, возмущенный тем, что мы его проигнорировали, вскочил на ноги.

\- Да лучше я бы их нес в корзинке, как говорила Мэй! - блондин махнул рукой, глядя на меня с гневом, на что я только вскинула бровь. - Они медлительны как улитки, и все время просят перерывов! А еще ведь нужно следить, чтобы людишки их не заметили! Мы так за год до Лукедонии не доберемся! - не успела я никак отреагировать на такую заяву от приезжей язвы, как меня опередил Франкенштейн: подошел к нему уверенным шагом, замахнулся рукой, и влепил подзатыльник.

Чувствую, будь это обычный человек - от головы, а не то и от туловища, даже пятна бы не осталось. От удара пошло эхо,чуть ли не силой сдобренное, сам Кертье, пусть и пытался минимизировать удар и отшатнуться, при всей скорости клана Кертье не смог, и как итог - полетел мордочкой, с которой так часто срывались гадости, прямо в мох перед моими ногами, смешанный с иголками, опавшими с ели. Франкенштейн, на первый взгляд, выглядел вполне так спокойным, но я видела, как он сжимает руки в кулаки. Подобным образом он сжимал так руки только тогда, когда подсознательно искал Копье, чтобы засадить противнику в самое нутро. Нет, так сильно наказывать Раэля точно не стоит. Недолго думая, поднесла Кертье свободной ладонью на уровень своих глаз. Когда освободились хвосты, я даже не заметила, только отметила что одно из лезвий кинжала замерло перед шеей блондина, что уже приходил в себя от неожиданного соседства с землей-матушкой.

\- Раэль Кертье, - я внимательно посмотрела на благородного, которого держала чуть ли не за шкиряк, и склонила голову в бок. - Ты делаешь это нарочно, чтобы меня выбесить? Захотелось побыть без ручки или ножки?

\- Ты не посмеешь, - прошипел мне в отвел Кертье, ощущая не страх, а самоуверенность, пытаясь вырваться, на что я только ухмыльнулась. Мои хвосты обвились вокруг его туловище, словно кольца удава, по ним прошел разряд тока, заставляя Раэля вскрикнуть и дернуться, явно не по своей воле. - Ты - психованная!

\- Естественно, - я хитро ему улыбнулась, показывая саму суть своего сумасшествия. Похоже, Кертье проняло, так как я почувствовала от него тонкий шлейф страха. - Мэй, конечно, будет недовольная, если ты останешься калекой, но вот если тебе вырезать там почечку, или печень, - последние слова я промурлыкала, глядя на Кертье, еще сильнее сжатого моими хвостами. - Тогда и Мэй не заметит, и ты не умрешь. Но вот больно будет точно. И смерть может к тебе прийти немножко раньше задуманного срока...

\- Я все понял, - Раэль зажмурился, покачав головой. Его голос стал тише. - Не надо. Я не буду создавать проблем.

\- Конечно не будешь, ты еще и послушным будешь, понял меня? - прошипела это, серьезно глядя на Раэля. - Ты, мальчонка, еще не понял на кого варежку раскрываешь. А будешь дальше раскрывать - настреляю по мордасам так, что звездочки запляшут перед глазами. И не посмотрю на то, что ты ребенок...

\- Я не ребенок! - тут же вскинулся благородный, прерывая меня. Но я все-таки решила закончить предложение, глядя на него сверху вниз, как на неудачника.

\- ... Ребенок хена. Но судя по твоему поведению... - я покачала головой, мол сам понимаешь, на что тот только сжал зубы до скрипа. Хвостов отзывать не стала, но Раэля отпустила, и перехватив его за шкирку ладонью - передала Франкенштейну. - Милый, проследи за ним, пока я создаю портал. У него все-еще есть обязанность донести гостинцы.

\- Тем более, что отпускать Раэля одного нельзя, еще сбежит, - Франки кивнул мне, и сжав свои ладони на плечах Раэля, немного наклонился. - Не каждый ведь способен отвечать за свои поступки и поведение, не так ли?

\- Что еще за намеки? - возмущенно повернулся к Франкенштейну Раэль. Правда, ощутив на плечах Копье моего любимого, явно решил что быть образцовым благородным ему стоит не только со мной. - Я все понял. Да, это так, - благородный закивал головой, от него чувствовался страх, на что я только ухмыльнулась. Такому как Раэль - точно не помешает подобное.

В Лукедонии нас ожидаемо никто не встречал. Портал открылся в лесу, неподалеку от особняка Мастера. Я шла вместе с уррами, рассказывая им о стране благородных и по мере продвижения - показывала особняки, объясняя, какие и к какому клану относятся. Франкенштейн же вел за ручку провинившегося Раэля, что безрадостно тащил за собой сумку с гостинцами. Встретившиеся нам члены Центрального Аппарата навели немного шороха своим шоком и откровенной опаской, но стоило мне только представиться - как они тут же устроили чуть ли не официальный конвой. Эх, все-таки замечательно, что есть в этом мире место, где знают меня настоящую и уважают! Ну, или боятся, но это их право, так что вникать не буду.

Такой колоритной компанией мы и заявились пред светлые очи нашей правительницы клыкастиков-которые-не-вампиры. Так как прибыла я самолично - в письме, что я писала, нужды не было, я просто объяснила Раскрее что да к чему. Геджутель, Руссар, Клаудия, Кадейрн Кей и Идиан, что присутствовали при этом рассказе, стояли с идеально круглыми глазками, видимо, осознавая масштабы привалившего им счастья. И я сейчас не об уррах, а о том, что контролировать их прогресс в обучении буду я. Когда моя объяснительная беседа дошла до конца, я забрала от Раэля сумку, швырнув ее Геджутелю.

\- Разбирайте, дети передали посылку в Лукедонию.

\- Дети? - бывший глава Ландегре удивленно на меня посмотрел, от чего его лицо смешно вытянулось.

\- Ну да, Сейра, Регис, вроде как еще и Розария с Лудисом что-то передали, - я пожала плечами, и, схватив Раэля за шкирняк, швырнула его под ноги Раскрее так, как недавно сумку. - А вот тут, Лорд, я бы попросила немного воспитать этого юношу. Он посмел неуважительно относиться как к моим подопечным так и ко мне. Я благодушно решила, что мне, как Богине, не стоит обрушать на него весь свой гнев и что для начала ему пригодится взбучка от кого-то, своего вида.

\- Раэль Кертье, ты снова пожелал оказаться в темнице? Что за неуважение перед Лордом? - Раскрея поднялась, глядя на него сверху вниз. Ее явно возмущало, что Кертье не стоит перед ней на колене, как полагается, а поднимается, отряхиваясь, после того как я его швырнула.

\- Извиняюсь, но вы - не мой Лорд, - Раэль склонил слегка голову, глотнув. Я кивнула Раскрее на ее немой вопрос, подтверждая, что это не наш местный Кертье.

\- Миры не знают границ, Раэль Кертье! - она гаркнула на него, сдобрив свой посыл потомственной силой Лордов. Я на это только ухмыльнулась, так как Раэль, пусть и пытался сопротивляться подобному, все равно рухнул на одно колено в жесте полного подчинения. - В другом мире, или в родном - я все еще твой Лорд, если ты, конечно, не отказываешься от клятвы, которую преподнес мне.

\- Нет, Лорд! - жарко возразил Кертье, на что я только хитро улыбнулась одним уголком губы. Франкенштейн отзеркалил мой жест, взглянув в мою сторону.

\- В таком случае, ты не смеешь меня ослушаться. Ольга, какое наказание ты предпочитаешь для этого Кертье, - Раскрея указала пальцем на Раэля, который от подобного сильно смутился. Вот как чудесно получается.

\- Точно не заключение в темницу. Мне его еще нужно возвращать, - я сделала вид, что задумалась, что не было правдой. Еще раньше, стоило только понять, что урров придется провожать мне самой, я уже стала раздумывать над альтернативой наказания для Раэля. - Пускай поработает на благо вашему народу, как раньше Идиан, - Кертье повернулся ко мне, подозревая в этом подвох, что я подтвердила ухмылкой. - Только пусть работает раз в десять интенсивнее, и пускай спустя сутки возвращается.

Раскрея подтвердила мои слова, чтобы мелкий Кертье и не подумал искать лазеек. Идиан поймала его под ручку, выводя из тронного зала и рассказывая об его обязанностях. Горестный стон парня слышали, пожалуй, все. Нам же пришлось заняться еще одним дельцем, а именно - обустройством урров. Согласно моим рекомендациям, моих подопечных было решено поселить в клане Ру. Кей, как только услышал "какая ему перепала честь", тут же стал нахваливать своих поваров, свой особняк, короче, чуть ли не решал, в какой комнате поселить гостей, которые должны были остаться навсегда. Я прервала этот поток слов приподняв ладонь и глядя то на Раскрею, то на Кея.

\- Урры не будут жить в особняке, - Кей посмотрел на меня малость недоуменно. - Я им неподалеку от вашего кланового источника поставлю керр, то есть, небольшой дом.

\- Но почему? - Кай, кроме того, что выглядел удивленным, казалось, начинался обижаться. Вот жеж впечатлительный народ, ну елки-хомуталки!

\- Поймите, урры - это устоявшееся общество, со своими традициями, привычками, замашками, - я поглядела на благородных, которые с важным видом мне кивнули. - Ребята уже сделали огромный шаг вперед чтобы выйти из зоны комфорта - они бросили родной мир и ушли за мной в мой. Уррам предстоит еще многому научиться и к многому привыкнуть. Но эта учеба и привыкание будет проходить для них более благосклонно, если у них будет что-то привычное, понимаете? Привычное место жительства, а не замки и дворцы. Простая хижина в которую можно будет завалиться с добычей. Уррам для начала нужно укорениться здесь, а уже потом перенимать новое.

\- И я должен им... Кхм... Не мешать укоренятся на моих территориях? - все еще не понимая переспросил меня Кей, на что я только закатила глаза.

\- Нет, тренировки делайте по расписанию. А еще лучше - займетесь этим вместе с Геджутелем. Самый древний благородный мира точно сможет, правда, Геджутель? - я со смешинкой в глазах протянула это, наблюдая как вытягивается лицо Ландегре.

Тем временем, мы дошли до клана Ру. Земли действительно были обширны, занимали чуть ли не все подножье гор. Выбрав место неподалеку от реки, что била из озерца, пополняющегося водой из водопада, я присела по-турецки, сосредотачиваясь на нитях силы. Собрав все эти "паутинки" я представила из проволками, и те тут же стали крепкими, но легко сгибаемыми. Не теряя времени сплела из них конструкт, в результате которого на полянке появился уютный дом средних размеров. На лицах всех присутствующих благородных читалось Великое Изумление и я не смогла сдержать смешка. Но смех прошел, а благородные из ступора не вышли. Пожав плечами, я зашла в керр, осматривая его и на ходу добавляя все, что было нужно моим подопечным, или же то, о чем они попросили. И вот стоило мне выйти - благородные уже были более-менее в нормально состоянии, разве что Кадейрн еще малость тупил, переводя взгляд с меня на керр - и обратно. Франкенштейн довольно спокойно болтал с Раскреей, я же подошла к Геджутелю и Кею. Раздала им последние наставления касательно тренировок урров, а потом подошла к Франки и мы двинули обратно к себе, на ходу слушая благодарности Геджутеля и Кадейрна, которые нужно было передать в их имени Регису и Сейре. Нам еще многое сегодня предстояло, на пути во Францию мы решили посетить Швейцарию. Ведь где еще, если не там, я смогу найти самый вкусный и изысканный шоколад?


	125. Часть 122

Ближе к вечеру мы прибыли в Швейцарию. Как и планировали, остановились в Цюрихе, что был по пути. И конечно же потому что этот город можно было без сомнений назвать городом шоколада. Я несла на руках Генриха, а Франкенштейн - Фрэнсис и Викторию. Вика была довольна, потому что отличилась на фоне брата и сестры: пока мы ехали в Швейцарию, я заметила, что детишки делают попытки стоять на ногах, и соответственно - ходить. Интереса ради, стала их поддерживать, даже не ожидая, что детки всерьез попытаются научиться ходить. В итоге, выходило это лучшим образом у Виктории. Когда я присела в метре от нее и стала звать, чтобы она сделала первые шаги, у блондиночки получалось, пусть и в мои руки она уже заваливалась, потеряв равновесие. А Фрэнсис и Генрих... Что ж, оказалось что те были маленькими читерами. Фрэнни поднималась над полом и лишь делала вид, что шагает, левитируя. Так забавно было смотреть, как она исподтишка проверяет, не спалила ли я ее в этой хитрости! А вот Генрих даже и не думал скрываться: садился на землю и просто скользил по направлению ко мне, используя телекинез. Причем, смеялся он от нового развлечения так задорно, что я сил, порицать его и показывать как правильно нужно делать, просто не нашла в себе. Но Викторию за ее успехи я активно поощряла, от чего блондиночка просто светилась удовольствием и гордостью.

\- Швейцария. Давно я здесь не была, - голос Мэй меня отвлек от созерцания довольной мордочки дочери, и я перевела взгляд на Санву.

\- Мамуля, рассказывай, - Джин-Хо, что уже стоял возле кемпера, подал ей руку, помогая спуститься с лестницы, - что с тобой здесь интересного приключилось?

\- Ничего, - как-то слишком поспешно ответила Мэй. - Ого, какое красивое здание.

\- Ну да, как же, - Джин-Хо с сомнением фыркнул, глядя в спину убегающей матери. Так-так, пока все не разбрелись, нужно объявить зачем мы здесь.

\- Так, мои любимчики и остальные, - в моем голосе все еще были веселые нотки, и я не сочла нужным это скрывать. Кто знает, может этот тон настроит ребят на хороший настрой? Правда, судя по тому, как все стали переглядываться с опаской, я поняла что эффект вышел противоположным. Ну... Упс? - Мы с Франкенштейном отправляемся по магазинам закупаться самым лучшим шоколадом мира. Любой, кто захочет, может идти с нами, а если кто-то не хочет ходить по магазинам, может просто пройтись по городу, и увидеть достопримечательности.

\- Я не признаю никакой шоколад кроме того, что делает Сейра! - крикнул Тао и юная благородная на его слова мило покраснела, шаркнув ножкой. Умилиться Сейрой я не успела - мой взгляд приковал хакер, что был как-то слишком возбужден. Не к добру это, ой не к добру... Взглянула ему в глаза, прищурившись и недобро усмехнулась.

\- Тао... Если повторишь историю из Австралии, то я тебя четвертую. Или что еще хуже - отдам на месяц на службу богу мира Мэй.

\- Мисс Ольга, как можно?! - непритворно возмутился Тао, положив руку на грудь. - Да чтобы я, да чтобы что-то там...

\- Тао, просто заткнись, - прошипел М-24, улыбнувшись мне настолько невинно, насколько это вообще можно было соотнести к его облику.

\- Хочу к нашему богу на службу, - восторженный шепот Мэй, что стала возвращаться к нашей тусовке, я услышала без особых проблем. - Оля, я с Тао! Я за ним пригляжу, и на достопримечательности посмотрю.

\- Я тоже, - Регис поднял руку, и одновременно с этим - подбородок. - Уверен, смогу проследить, чтобы они повели себя достаточно элегантно.

\- Так, снова вижу, формируется группа средней ответственности, - нахмурилась, глядя на Тао, Мэй и Региса. Сейра последовала моему примеру, проехавшись взглядом по этой тройке и остановившись на Регисе. Благородная скосила взгляд на меня, и потом снова на Ландегре. Я почти осязаемо видела ее мысленный процесс, но Сейра явно определилась, коротко взглянув на Региса и подойдя не к нему, а ко мне с Генрихом. Понятненько, надо как-то распределить группы, чтобы снова не было "веселых приключений". - Значит так, все дет... кхм, все, кто моложе ста лет идут со мной, а с Тао отправляются Кира, Такео, Регис, М-24 и Джин-Хо. И попробуйте только снова вляпаться во что-то этакое...

\- Оль, ну я сейчас действительно обижусь, - Тао нахмурился, выпятив губу и обнимая себя руками, усиленно корча из себя ребенка. На "материнском инстинкте" решил сыграть? Критично взглянула на него, раздумывая, просветить его в нюансах психологии прямо сейчас или нет. Но нет, сейчас мне важнее убедить хакера не делать глупостей. Причем так, чтобы не оскорбился, а то еще решит учудить просто-напросто назло. Кто этих хакеров разберет? Тяжело вздохнула, снисходительно посмотрев на Тао.

\- Парни, просто не облажайтесь, ладно? Чтобы без милиции, пожарников и чтобы мне потом не пришлось вас штопать. Договорились? - Тао закивал, радостно улыбаясь, словно и не было той минуты обиды, и обрадовано потянул за собой Такео и возмущающегося Региса под дружный вздох М-24 и Киры.

\- Мы взрослые, ответственные люди, - Джин-Хо, видимо, тоже решил "своих" предупредить. Хотя, зачем, раз он тоже идет с этой группой? - Правда, мама?

\- Угу, - глаза Санву бегали от одного здания к другому, на губах сдержанная улыбочка. Надежда удел слабых, да? Но тем не менее, надеюсь, ничего страшного не произойдет.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - безрадостным тоном пробормотала, глядя как Тао о чем-то спорит с Такео, чуть ли не крича. Эта двойка ушла дальше всех, но их было слышно все равно. Но ничего тревожного я в их разговоре не услышала, да и еще Тао попутно что-то объяснял Регису, то и дело подсовывая ему экран телефона чуть ли не тыча в лицо. Прикрыла глаза и мысленно махнула на них рукой. Лучше не буду волноваться наперед. Вместо этого я ушла в противоположную сторону от этой группы, а за мной Франкенштейн, поманив остальную компанию за нами.

Изначально мы решили не пользоваться путеводителями, и просто пройтись по городу, заходя в разные кондитерские, чтобы оценить разные заведения. Особо далеко от парковки мы уйти не успели, как показалась первая кондитерская, в которой было немало посетителей. Пожав плечами на немые вопросы в глазах моих спутников, которых было немало, я просто встала в очередь. Большая часть нашей компании встала неподалеку от меня, переговариваясь со мной и складывая свои заказы. Это внесло немного хаоса, так как новые посетители не понимали, где заканчивается очередь.

Если в первой кондитерской все были скромны, говоря о выборе шоколада, то вот в следующей, что больше напоминала небольшой маркет с приветливой девушкой, предложившей нам всем дегустацию, наша компания уже активнее выбирала сладости. Почти каждый был с корзинкой, даже Кадисов это не обошло боком, так как Франкенштейн, что советовал им, что лучше, и переводил надписи на этикетках, держал на руках близняшек. Только ему было под силу их присмирить, так как Вики и Фрэнни, стоило им понять, что шоколад - это вкусно, тут же хотели попробовать абсолютно все. Ну, и еще яркие упаковки шоколадок делали свое дело. Я держала Генриха, что все еще ел шоколад, что ему дала девушка и уже даже не пыталась привести его внешний вид в порядок. Сынишка слишком сильно держал шоколад, о чего тот таял и выскальзывал. Лицо тоже было порядком замарано, но я только улыбалась, глядя на него, и украдкой целовала в щечки, облизывая потом губы, на которых оставался вкус шоколада.

Впрочем, то, что у меня на одной руке сидел сын, а в другой - была корзинка, не останавливало никого, чтобы консультироваться со мной. Франки ведь отмахивался очень успешно, шипя или выпуская Копье, если кто-то был слишком назойлив или вмешивался в неподходящий момент. Я же была более благосклонна, поэтому ко мне то и дело подбегали то Эшлин с Шинву и Юной, то Музака, то Розария с Лудисом. Мне подсказать им было не сложно, тем более, что каждый в той или иной мере был восторжен нашей небольшой экскурсией. Такое изобилие разных сортов шоколада, причудливых десертов, и самых простых плиток шоколада и батончиков, не оставляло никого равнодушным. Сейра в начале болтала с девушкой-консультанткой, стоя возле стенда с горьким шоколадом, а потом благородной занялась Эшлин. Суйи и Юна ходили с мальчишками, пресекая их попытки набрать полные корзинки первых встречных сладостей. Розария и Лудис деловито ходили по магазину вместе с Раджеком и Рагаром. Впрочем, корзинки благородных поражали разнообразием, пожалуй, аристократы решили себе купить каждый доступный продукт. Ну, если говорить честно, то для них мне не было жалко - что они там в этой своей Лукедонии видели? Вот то-то же, что одно большое "ничего" и снобизм с манерами сбоку, как тот пресловутый бантик.

Самыми спокойными в этой кондитерской были не только Кадисы, но и Урокай. Эгваин, с видом великого знатока, ходил между полками, заставляя девушек-консультанток застывать изваяниями, или смущенно бормотать, краснея. Мда, я уже успела забыть, как люди на благородных реагируют, привыкла к ошивающимся вокруг красавчикам и красавицам в большом количестве. Я подозревала, что Эгваин уже имел какие-то познания в шоколаде, но на кассах я в этом только уверилась. Кроме некоторых новинок благородный выбрал себе пару плиток черного шоколада с морской солью, с карамельным "песком", с красным перцем. Урокай явно знал, каким способом стоит дегустировать шоколад, чтобы раскрыть его вкус. Правда, когда я его об этом спросила, тот слегка смутился, пожимая плечами, и ответил мне, что интересовался темой шоколада, но на уровне любителя. На такое я только рассмеялась, утешающе ему подмигнув, и заверив, что у каждого есть право на свои хобби. И похоже, этими же словами я сломала его, так как Эгваин замер, глядя в одну точку, и не обращая внимания даже на тычки от Суйи.

Вечер уже полноправно вступил в свои права, но так как было лето - то на улице все еще было светло. Используя такую возможность мы направились дальше, и попали в кофейню, которую явно преобразовали в кондитерскую. Осмотрев внутреннее убранство, мы с Франкенштейном решили, что это будет отличное место, чтобы завершить сегодняшний день. Наша компашка заняла все столики на втором уровне, куда быстро упорхнули официантки. Все преимущественно заказали себе горячий шоколад, что удивительно не было, все-таки кондитерская. Но должна признать, даже в том же шоколаде было разнообразие, как и в угощениях, не важно, кексик это, пирожное, или соленая закуска. Да и заказ принесли довольно быстро, как только мы удобнее расположились, и я имела возможность воочию убедиться как благородные кайфуют от нового, неизведанного напитка. Прищурив глаза, я улыбнулась, находя очень удобным то, что все наши расположились на одном этаже. Суйи, Юна, Сейра и Эшлин застолбили за собой лавочку, стилизованную в старом стиле, и похитили у нас наших малюток, изъявляя желание понянчиться. Впрочем, мы с Франкенштейном не воспротивились их желанию, скорее, наоборот - охотно передали им детишек.

\- Нужно наши покупки упаковать как-то более компактно, - Франкенштейн указал на объемный пакет из прошлой кондитерской, на что я только ухмыльнулась.

\- Без проблем! У меня же есть кармашек, - я приоткрыла свою сумочку, в которой создала переход в пространственный карман. На первый взгляд - подобное не привлечет внимания. По сути, посторонних на этаже не было, так что можно было не скрываться - кому нужно, тот узнает. Но нет, мне нужно было научиться вести себя натурально и не привлекать внимания к этому действию.

\- Предпочитаю, чтобы наши покупки, хотя бы отчасти, не были только у тебя под рукой, - уверенным тоном отозвался Франкенштейн, заставив меня недоуменно нахмуриться. Он что, не доверяет кармашку, или...

_Ага, скорее то второе. Боится что захомячишь себе большую часть,_ \- язвительно отозвалась моя шиза, на что я только закатила глаза.

\- Франкенштейн, так удобнее будет, - я попыталась достучаться до любимого, но тот в ответ только упрямо засопел, проявляя чудеса изобретательности и смекалки, укладывая шоколад в рюкзаке. Но даже учитывая тот факт, что мне сейчас тонко намекнули на то, что я обжора, я не обижалась. Даже наоборот, на любимого смотрела с какой-то нежностью и снисходительностью. Мне было не так уж принципиально, какого характера эмоции он показывает, мне нравилось наблюдать за этим. Наблюдать за глазами, что врать не умели, особенно мне не умели, так как мое умение читать эмоции только подтверждало догадки. Как сейчас - пока Франки показывает мне упрямство и некоторую обиду, в самом деле он просто переживает, не будет ли мне тяжело и затруднительно. Хохотнула, поймав его ладонь, и заверяя мысленно, что меня это абсолютно не обременит. Второй же ладошкой без разбора брала сладости из пакета и погружала их в пространственный карман, что был замаскирован под сумочку. И все шло гладко, пока в той же сумочке не завибровал мобильник. Пришлось закрывать кармашек и быстро отыскать телефон, чтобы успеть ответить, пока вызов не прошел. Успела, в трубке раздался голос Джин-Хо:

\- Алло, алло, - голос парня был веселым, что меня малость раслабило. Уже думала что мне звонят с криком "спаси наши души", - Как отдыхается? Хорошо? А мы тут банк грабим.

\- Что-что вы делаете? - тон, с которым говорил Джин-Хо не вязался у меня с последним предложением, так что прежде чем начинать злиться я решила переспросить. Вдруг парень сказал не то? В том, что я не ослышалась, сомнений не было. Я вскинула бровь, ухмыляясь Франкенштейну, но обмануть его не смогла, он, видимо, услышал в моем голосе нервные нотки.

\- Грабим банк, - смиренно повторил Джин-Хо. - Тао взломал базу данных, нас приняли за важных клиентов и мы внутри. Хотя кое-кто предлагал вооружиться до зубов и взять банк штурмом.

\- Вы охр-р-ренели? - не сдержавшись, я сорвалась на ноги и со злостью прорычала это, благо, не сорвавшись на крик или не выпуская Копья. Поэтому, при таком раскладе на меня внимание обратил внимание Франкенштейн. От него веяло искренним удивлением и он сделал попытку прикоснуться ко мне, чтобы понять в чем дело. Заметив его порыв я только дернула губой и отстранилась от ладони. Я еще не закончила телефонный разговор. - Всего лишь один - нахуя?! А хотя, неважно. Я буду там через две минуты. Попробуете смыться - найду и отправлю на мясокомбинат в качестве сырья! - рявкнула и будто пытаясь этим жестом подтвердить серьезность своих намерений - сбросила вызов.

Стоило мне только отложить мобильный - а точнее, швырнуть с раздражением на столик - тут же поймала ладонь любимого, позволяя ему узнать о содержании моего с Джин-Хо разговора. От таких новостей любимый прибалдел, но, должна признать, держал себя в руках получше моего. Не отпуская моей ладони, Франкенштейн стал раздумывать над сложившимися обстоятельствами, и я невольно присоединилась к этим размышлениям. В итоге приняли решение: Франкенштейн, вместе со всей тусовкой, собравшейся в кафе, подойдет к банку чуть позже, и добираться будут человеческим темпом, а я применю сверхсилы, чтобы сдержать обещание, что дала Джин-Хо. Ну да, звучало оно как угроза, но сам факт! Не долго думая, я вышла из кафе, и стоило только мне зайти за поворот в сень деревьев - прыгнула на крышу и оттуда помчалась туда, куда меня направил Пит, проследив местоположение этих затейников по жучкам, полученным от Андрея. Дронами их, что ли, для удобства, начать называть? Ладно, подумаю об этом потом. Сейчас моя главная задача - разобраться, зачем им вообще было грабить банк. Оказавшись на месте, я вышла из тени, приближаясь к Джин-Хо с мрачной решительностью на лице. Тот был в солнцезащитных очках, а заметив меня - снял и спрятал их в карман рубашки. На его сдержанную улыбку я только вскинула бровь.

\- Не поверишь кого именно они грабят, - коротко сказал мне он, как только я встала перед ним лицом к лицу.

\- Кого? - моя интонация была холодной. Хотелось намекнуть парню, что тратить время на отгадайки я не собираюсь, так как мое терпение - не вечно. И мне очень-очень не нравится та тенденция, что устоялась в этом путешествии - то и дело кто-то норовит его проверить! - И кто был такой умный, что штурмом грабить хотел? Я ведь ясно выразилась, чтобы все было без полиции! - последнее я добавила малость несдержанно, хотя, видит папочка, я вовсю старалась не срываться.

\- Лучше вопросы отложить на потом, - Джин-Хо, видимо, понял что времени терять я не собираясь, и, сунув руки в брюки. направился в сторону банка. - Если их не остановить, с Союзом будут проблемы.

\- Да твою-то мать, - я обреченно пробормотала, хотя хотелось как-то поярче выразить свое удовольствие. То Союзу приспичит лезть в Корею, словно им там медом намазано, то наши сами лезут куда не следует, рискуя тем, что привлекут к нам лишнее внимание. Чем только они думают? Расслабились, чувствуя что их задницы надежно прикрывают сильнейшие этого мира, или что? Без проблем нагнала Джин-Хо, а поравнявшись с ним - поймала под локоток, потянув за собой, чтобы как можно быстрее предстать пред очи этих оборзевших.

Стоило нам только зайти в помещение, я незаметно выдохнула. Паники не было ни среди посетителей, ни среди персонала, подозрительных аур тоже не наблюдалось. То ли Союз решил понаблюдать и пока что - не действовать, то ли они в благом неведении. И я очень-очень надеюсь на второй вариант! Глядишь, вытащу их оттуда за уши и получится замять дело, не поднимая шумихи. Я не боялась насчет того, выстоим ли мы перед Союзом. Нет, тут опасений не было, Андрей мне подсобил так, что я была почти готова к визиту Игнотуса, а следовательно - Союз не представлял для меня опаски в данный момент. Тем более, что он сейчас порядком расколовшийся, пусть и не явно. Кромбель мутит свои дела, и проблемы Союза для него только в плюс идут, Лунарк же корчит из себя борзую Старейшину, а в самом деле - уже давно приняла нашу сторону. Единственное, чего мне хотелось - чтобы эти мутки с Союзом не начались, пока у нас гости, или хотя бы, пока мы на отдыхе.

К нам подошла, улыбаясь, консультант банка, и мне пришлось, немного повздыхав от досады, применить на ней контроль разума. Внушила девушке, что я одна из "той колоритной группы, что пошла в комнату депозитов", как прочитала в ее воспоминаниях. Стоило девушке отвернуться к нам спиной, с просьбой следовать за ней, как милая улыбочка покинула мои губы, и я нахмурилась. Что ребятам понадобилось в банковских ячейках Союза? Хотят похитить их акции и документы? Хм, это не лишено логики, всяко разумнее, чем похищать их деньги. Тем более, что мы, вроде как, не бедствуем. Мы зашли за девушкой в узкий коридорчик и я отпустила Джин-Хо, следуя за ним по пятам, и зловеще начала говорить, чуть ли не дыша ему в затылок.

\- Теперь, пока у нас есть время, и пока я их там всех еще не убила к едрене-фене, рассказывай, что да как. Возможно, если убедишь меня в НЕ провальности их идеи нападать на банк, то я их только покалечу.

\- Не скажу чья идея, там все не ясно, но ее активно поддержали главные хулиганы нашей шайки - это Тао, матушка,- Джин-Хо загибал пальцы, перечисляя, и пытаясь повернуться ко мне полубоком, не прекращая движения, - они даже М-21, то есть Киру в это втянули, но он согласился скорее из-за спора с Регисом. Оружие предложил Бенго, но его можно понять - это его страсть. Сошлись на едином мнении, что никто не должен пострадать. А цель - Союз. Хотят обобрать их до нитки.

\- Тао мало денег? - недовольно цыкнула. Возможно ребята решили похитить документы, но очевидно, захотели и почистить немного счета Союза. Кто знает, не сделал ли Тао этого уже.

Джин-Хо ответить мне не успел по банальной причине - консультант привела нас на место, открыв перед нами двери, и стоило нам зайти, тут же захлопнула их. Я скрестила руки на груди, с обманчиво-равнодушным лицом наблюдая за картиной, открывшейся перед глазами. Регис, неподалеку от двери почти скопировал мою позу, только его нога еще дополнительно подпирала стенку. Ландегре не следит за элегантностью? То ли его уже вывели из себя, то ли наша экскурсия кардинально меняет благородных. Это, конечно, прелестно. но в данный момент мне было на это плевать. Глаза скользнули по помещению и следующим я выхватила М-24. Возле него с серьезным и нахмурившимся лицом стоял Кира, они вдвоем спешно листали какие-то документы в неприметной черной папке. По обе стороны от них были две стопки - с просмотренными и не просмотренными. Первые отличались от последних тем, что были слегка разворочены и не уложены ровно. Последним в глаза кинулся Тао. Хакер сидел возле какого-то внушительного ящика, за которым едва угадывалась темноволосая макушка Мэй. Тао вытаскивал из этого ящика, напоминающего сейф, слитки золота, подсчитывая едва слышно количество и не скрывая широкой улыбки. Мои кулаки сильнее сжались, от чего захрустели суставы, и на меня, стоящую за Джин-Хо, обратили внимание.

\- Ольга-ним, - Регис отмер, посмотрев в мою сторону, что я заметила боковым зрением, а в его голосе слышалась растерянность. - А что вы? Мы тут...

\- Ребята, - в моем голосе скользил лед, под стать эмоциям. - У вас минута. Вопрос простой - какого хрена?

\- Упс, - Мэй выдвинулась из-за ящика чуть вперед, и теперь я могла увидеть, как та ковыряет золото пальцем. Правда, заметив меня и мое выражение лица - остановилась. - Ребята-а-а, вы попали. Сейчас вас будут бить, - словно подтверждая ее слова, Джин-Хо, все еще стоявший чуть спереди меня, отошел чуть в бок, и я отметила, как то начал снимать все происходящее на камеру. Ну, ЗДЕСЬ я бить их не буду. Но такой исход разговора был соблазнительным.

\- Это была идея Тао... - начала, как самая смелая, Мэй.

\- Гениальная, между прочим, - перебил Мэй Бенго.

\- Ага, точно. Союз обнищает и не будет больше вас беспокоить, не будет проводить опыты, - Мэй, не отводя взгляда от моих глаз, толкнула рукой хакера. - Тао, не молчи. Либо оправдывайся, либо беги.

\- Это была тоже моя идея, - ближе к середине комнаты вышел чуть сгорбившийся М-24. Бывший модифицированный явно сник, и даже не пытался этого скрыть. Словно последовав его примеру, с остальных сошла наигранная веселость и азарт. Причем - никто из них не притворялся, я даже опешила на минуту, когда на меня хлынуло эмоциями окружающих. Такое ощущение, словно мы на похоронах, а не в банке, который они успешно грабят. Прищурилась. заинтересовавшись в причинах подобной смены атмосферы и внимательно посмотрела в глаза М-24. - Мы подумали, что раз в сети нет никаких документов об серии "М", то возможно найдем их здесь... - после этих слов, я замерла, малость неверяще глядя на М-24, но... В чем-то могла его понять. Это была их с М-21 мечта. А Кира уже обрел свое прошлое. Потому его товарищу и казалось, что и его прошлое, вместе с именем так же близко - стоит только вытянуть руку. Вот он и вытягивал эту руку, пытаясь на ощупь найти самое желанное. Перевела взгляд на остальных - они хотели ему помочь, хоть и у некоторых были свои личные мотивы. Оставалось только глубоко вздохнуть, качая головой.

\- Ладно, ребята. Ищите, - еще один вздох вызвался непроизвольно. Не слишком ли я стала сердобольной? - Если найдем любые ниточки, или исследования, которым не место в Союзе, Тао конфискует, - хакер кивнул на мои слова, явно воодушевляясь отсутствием нагоняя и физической расправы и подорвавшись на ноги, подошел к Кире и М-24. Я перевела взгляд на сейф, в котором до этого копался хакер. Хранилище драгоценностей: слитки золота, украшения в футлярах, и некоторые - без них. Цыкнула, глядя на то, как от них отражается свет лампы в помещении. - Золото можем забрать, потом куда-то его продадим, но драгоценности, по которым нас могут вычислить - оставляем. Разве что если наши гости захотят что-то забрать, - кинула взгляд на Мэй и Джин-Хо. - В другом мире это не вычислят.

\- Раз нам дали добро, - Мэй потерла ладони друг о друга, на ее губах расцвела предвкушающая улыбка, - я возьму все!

\- Тебе не много, мамуль? - девушка улыбнулась чуть скромнее и помахала рукой, заметив, что сын ее снимает.

\- Неа. Пошлю нашему Союзу. Вот они обалдеют. А теперь давай отыщем сведения об М-24, это будет моим подарком на свадьбу М-21.

\- В вашем мире я женюсь? - Кира обалдело посмотрел на Мэй, потом на меня. Мне оставалось только плечами пожать - я ведь там не живу. Кира, заметив мою неуверенность, стал о чем-то усиленно размышлять, словно переосмысливая свою жизнь. Джин-Хо поспешил ему на выручку, говоря тихо, чтобы этого на записи не было слышно.

\- Замуж выйдет матушка, - Кира повернулся к Джин-Хо, медленно но верно стряхивая с себя ступор, - а подарки получат все - она на радостях хочет всех порадовать, - Кирилл посмотрел на меня немного недоуменно, на что мне оставалось только плечами пожать. Это Мэй, ее идеи редко когда получалось предсказать. Не долго думая, подошла к Санву, что села на место Тао, перебирая сейф Союза. Я подхватила одну из коробочек и уверенным движением открыла.

\- Сердце океана? - мне осталось только вскинуть брови, проводя пальцем по украшению. Никто мне не даст гарантий, что здесь, где реальны оборотни и вампиры, фильм Джеймса Камерона не мог быть реальным. А следовательно - Союз вполне мог спуститься на дно океана и найти это украшение. Рейзела ведь они выловили со дна, значит, техника у них имеется. Получается, что тут не просто сейф с блестяшками, а самый настоящий клад, с чуть ли не легендарным рангом. Покачала головой, переведя взгляд с увлекающего синего камушка на ящик с сокровищами, в котором активно копалась Мэй. - Интересно, что они еще тут имеют? Последнее яйцо фаберже? Золотой поезд тоже они грабанули? - закрыв крышку футляра, я отдала его Санву, приметив уже следующий футлярчик.

\- Поразительно, - к моему изумлению, тут действительно было яйцо фаберже, без никакого футляра. Мэй как раз выудила его из глубины сейфа и повертела пальцами инкрустированное драгоценностями яйцо, постучала им по металлическому столу. К счастью, оно не разбилось. Не успела я облегченно выдохнуть от того, что Санву не применила большей силы, но потом девушка ловким движением пальцев открыла футляр, что я отставила возле нее, вытянула оттуда украшение за цепочку, подбросила "сердце океана" и, уронив его на пол, неловко улыбнулась. - Ой, уронила.

Я подобрала длинный, по сравнению с прошлым, футляр, и присела, раздумывая, как бы так сделать Мэй замечание, чтобы не обидеть. По сути, это было похвально, что она не страдает меркантильностью, что не гонится за тем, чтобы обладать, не важно, насколько это ценно, но вот именно сейчас... Эти драгоценности с одной стороны являются легендарными, возведенными в ранг мифов и баек. Но если их обнародовать, неизвестно, к каким это бы привело последствиям. То ли они пошли бы с молотка, и различные компании и фирмы перегрызлись бы ради них, то ли сразу же нашли бы свое место в музеях. Если второй вариант был бы правдив - жалко было бы потерять подобное достояние просто из-за неаккуратного обращения и "ой, уронила". Я открыла рот одновременно с футляром, собираясь начать объяснять Мэй статус этих вещей, но поняла, что слова замерли в моем горле. Да что там слова? Весь мир замер, стоило мне увидеть содержимое этого скромного футляра.

Мир замер. На минуту он перестал для меня существовать. Только я и то, что не ожидала увидеть в этой жизни. Даже в самых смелых мечтах.


	126. Часть 123

Стоило мне увидеть содержимое футляра, меня застопорило. Но, подозреваю, любого бы застопорило, если бы был полностью на моем месте...

_Это... Не подделка,_ \- удивленно отозвался Франкенштейн в моей голове, что вызвало во мне малость писклявый и испуганный возглас.

\- Что? - я подорвалась на ноги, все еще не веря в то, что Франкенштейн уже, похоже, успел и понять и осмыслить. Мой разум же буксировал.

Взгляд скользнул ниже и запнулся о семейный герб. Франкенштейн прав, _их_ имена присутствуют. Это действительно он. Рукоять, десяти сантиметров, украшенная позолотой, с выбитым на ней фамильным гербом и спиралью выгравированными именами. Один из шести клинков, согласно семейной традиции, выкованный по числу Лордов. Единственный, который по смерти владельца не был отдан на переплавку. Клинок, пусть и не сильно популярен в наши времена, но вошедший в историю когда-то. Для Франки же - единственное, что осталось от родных дядюшки, мамы и учителя. Который так бессовестно похитили у него из-под носа. И сейчас я держала его в руках и не верила в то, что это правда. Для Франкенштейна этот кинжал значил больше, чем все редкие и ценные сокровища планеты. И в этом я была с ним солидарна - для меня этот клинок был так же важен, как и для него. Картинка перед глазами расплывалась, и я моргнула, но это не помогло. Ну и пофиг. Вместо того чтобы разбираться со своим зрением я пробежалась взглядом по кинжалу, вновь, словно пытаясь его запомнить.

Лезвие крепкое, практичное, острое, самая лучшая в королевстве сталь. Двустороннее, слегка изогнутое с одного бока, от чего подходило идеально для разных типов захватов рукояти. В воспоминаниях Франкенштейна появилось забытое ощущение того, как он удобно лежал в ладони. За неимением тела это ощущение проецировалось на меня, и я не смела это пресекать. Я послушно стерпела легкую, совсем незначимую боль в ладонях, растворяясь в ощущениях и воспоминаниях Франкенштейна. Казалось, я еще никогда не была так близка с ним и с тем, что он хранил в самом сосредоточии души. Если бы у нас синхронизация не наступила раньше, то я уверенна - сейчас бы наступил этот момент. Грудь заныла от боли, но далеко не физической, и я, словно пытаясь спастись, прижала к груди футляр.

Я действительно, не понарошку, выпала из реальности. Стоило мне только прижать к себе давно утраченную религию, меня и мою шизу заполнили воспоминания, словно клинок сам вынуждал нас это вспомнить, едва ли не насильно впихивая в голову воспоминания. Юни, Кейт, Ларо. Три самых близких человека. Те, на кого Франкенштейн мог полагаться всегда, в любом деле. Те, кто знал о том, что любимый модифицировал себя. Причем, в те времена за подобное на костре сжигали! Но эта тройка приняла это, не сдала, не препятствовала прогрессу Франкенштейна. Потому что они его любили. Потому что доверяли. Потому что... Потому что Франкенштейну верили, принимали его таким, каков он есть, поддерживали. Его родные были прямой противоположностью моей родни. Я всегда мечтала о подобном, всегда мечтала о дружной, любящей семье. И если в детстве я думала, что такие отношения в семье - норма, потому что так было в сказках, то во взрослой жизни верить в подобное перестала. А сейчас вспомнила. И почувствовала как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

В мозгу заполошно забилась мысль, что нужно бежать к Франкенштейну, показать ему мою находку, но ноги словно окунули в смолу, как во сне, я едва могла делать шаги, и не могла выбраться из плена мыслей. Я даже пути, как такого не видела. Да и не важен мне был этот путь - ноги сами приведут меня к любимому, и если повезет - глаза высохнут, не пугая Франкенштейна. Я не понимала, от чего мне хотелось плакать, мои эмоции были для меня неведомы, примерно в той же степени, что квадратные уравнения для второклассника. Это радость, что нашла так важную, теперь не только для любимого, но и для меня, реликвию? Или эти слезы вызваны горькой обидой, что в отличии от любимого, моя семья любящей не была? Или это обычная тоска, из-за понимания, что мне не судьба познакомиться с теми, кто воспитал Франкенштейна таким, как он есть, с теми, кто его _любил_ и _поддерживал_? Не судьба познакомиться с теми, кого зверски убили проклятущие мутанты!

\- Оля, постой! Что случилось? Оля! - до меня донесся голос Мэй, но я нагло ее проигнорировала. Какой смысл в том, чтобы сейчас что-то объяснять, если этих ответов не знаю даже я?

Перед глазами появились воспоминания того вечера, когда исчез клинок. Ярость и боль переплетались на сердце тогда, когда у Франкенштейна отобрали единственную памятку о самых дорогих ему людях. Откуда кинжал Ларо оказался здесь, в сейфе Союза? Его нашли каким-то невероятным образом, так же, как нашли гроб с Рейзелом на дне? Тогда, когда кинжал был похищен, Союз еще не существовал... По крайней мере, официально. Неужели все эти годы они держали его здесь? Нет, за кинжалом ухаживали, и им точно не пользовались. Мне даже не нужно было проверять - казалось, его вид отпечатался в моей памяти намертво, с точностью до каждой царапинки на лезвии.

Что-то вокруг меня изменилось. Прикосновения к кожи лица стали выводить из ступора, так как желание защитить кожу от посягательств на нее было слишком сильны. Реальность стала возвращаться ко мне рывками. Сначала пришло ощущение ветра, сразу следом - осознание, что прикосновения к коже лица были лишь игрой ветра с моими распущенными прядками. Потом взгляд сфокусировался, и я отметила, что смотрю прямо в глаза Франкенштейну, что с беспокойством глядел на меня, передавая кому-то Генриха. Я захотела сделать глубокий вдох, но получился только всхлип, что накатил вместе с панической мыслью. "Как мне ему это объяснить? Что сказать?". Вопреки своим мыслям я безбоязненно подбежала к любимому, прижимаясь к его груди, словно ребенок, ищущий спасения. Мои губы что-то шептали, но даже я не понимала, не осознавала своих слов, что уж тут говорить о других. Франкенштейна подобное поведение явно еще больше насторожило, не просто так ведь он отстранил меня от себя, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. Я на несколько секунд дала ему эту возможность. После же, только отстранила футляр, который все еще прижимала к груди, протягивая его любимому, и опустила взгляд на его содержимое, словно пытаясь указать на свою находку взглядом.

\- Настоящий. Твой. Наш, - слова вышли невнятными, словно я их сквозь толщу воды выговаривала. Стоило мне снова встретиться с глазами Франкенштейна, как эмоции взяли верх, и я сорвалась, заплакав на родной груди. И все еще было непонятно, от досады ли, от счастья что нашлась пропажа или и вовсе совсем по другой причине. Франки прижал меня крепче к себе, отчетливо вздохнув и я дала себе волю. Не важно, чем вызваны эти слезы. Важно, что я рядом с Франкенштейном я смогу расслабиться, позволить себе быть слабой, сбросить груз с души. Так что не так уж важно, из-за чего слезы. Важно что теперь у меня есть тот, кто способен без порицаний дать мне выплакаться. И большего мне не нужно 

***

Успокоиться получилось не сразу. Относительно я пришла в себя, когда Франкенштейн вел меня, временами, всхлипывающую, по направлению к кемперу. Там я уже пришла в себя окончательно, отметив, что детей с нами нет. Франкенштейн держал в руках кинжал, глаза у него были слегка покрасневшими. Моя совесть высунула мордочку, упрекнув, что я не поддержала любимого, когда для него неожиданное возвращение семейной реликвии точно было еще больше волнующим событием, чем для меня. Повиновалась этим мыслям, и обняла Франки, желая показать, что вот она - я, готовая поддержать. Но, видимо, любимому не нужны были эти безмолвные заверения, он явно этого не забывал. Так что мы просидели в тишине, не нарушаемой даже мыслями, обнявшись, и держа в руках футляр. Сколько времени прошло, я не знала, но когда мы решили отлипнуть друг от друга и когда Франкенштейн надежно спрятал клинок, я решила выйти на свежий воздух, отметив что на парковке, где мы остановилось, было темно. Если не считать, конечно, света из окон кемперов и лампочек, развешанных возле столика, излюбленного нашими ГМО. И ведь не лень Тао таскать его везде за собой? К этому столику я и направилась, кинув конструкт самого обычного пластикового стула и присаживаясь возле ребят. М-24, Кира, Такео и Тао удивленно на меня глянули.

\- Ты что, носишь в этом своем кармане стульчики? - Кира вопросительно на меня уставился, на что я только мягко улыбнулась.

\- Нет, это не из кармана, - для показательности создала себе на ладони игрушку-пружинку, тут же начиная избавляться от стресса. - Не только вы получили подарочки из другого мира. Я получила умение создавать любой не биологический предмет.

\- Вот это я понимаю, подарочек, - Тао, как зачарованный глядел на пружинку, и я чуть ли не осязаемо чувствовала, в каком направлении движутся его мысли. Видать, теперь будет штурмовать не только наши банковские счета, но и меня.

\- Тао, я тебя только хочу предупредить о том, что чтобы что-то создать, мне как минимум, нужно знать строение этого чего-то, - хакер заметно погрустнел и я со снисходительной улыбкой перекинула ему в руки пружинку. И сразу же повернулась в сторону Такео. - Где мои дети?

\- Их взяли благородные, - коротко ответил снайпер, и его тут же решил дополнить Кира.

\- Похоже, вы сегодня будете не полным составом, так как близняшки отказываются отлипать от Ноблесс.

\- Можем еще куда-то пристроить Генриха и у вас будет свободное время, - с намеком отозвался М-24, на что Такео активно закивал головой.

\- Я могу им заняться, Генри очень любит наблюдать за Изольдой.

\- Спасибо, ребята, за такую жертвенность, но то, с кем хотят быть малыши - пусть они сами решают, - положив ладони на столик я вздохнула, посмотрев на каждого из модифицированных отдельно, с серьезным выражением лица. - Ну вы как? Нашли что-то?

Ладони Тао, который явно увлекся игрушкой, быстро и плавно ее перебрасывая, застыли, от чего игрушка еще немного поколебалась по инерции. На лицо М-24 и Киры легла тень, а Такео сочувственно глянул в их сторону, и буркнул что-то о воде, удаляясь от столика. Что ж, такую реакцию бы понял кто угодно, так же как и безмолвный ответ, что за ней прятался. Не нашли ничего. И судя по эмоциям, которые витали вокруг столика, этот провал был болезненным, видимо, ребята сильно надеялись на успех. Тишина была неуютной, и хотелось ее прервать, но я только закусила губу. Мне нечем было их утешить, было еще и слабое ощущение вины, словно успех, который проявился в найденном кинжале, я перетянула на себя, лишив его ребят. Сильней закусив губу мне удалось вытеснить это ощущение, а заодно придумать слова, которые, как по мне подходили бы к этой ситуации.

\- Ребята... Я обещаю, вы узнаете свое прошлое, - за моей спиной появились хвосты, словно подтверждение, что эти слова - не пустое утешение. Ладонь сама по себе легла на грудь, словно я клялась. Что ж, возможно так оно и было. - Я - богиня и слова мои созидательны. Здесь мы провалились, да, не нашли. Но найдем. Обещаю вам, ребята, я сделаю все, что будет нужным, чтобы этого добиться. Только терпение.

Наши модифицированные внимательно на меня взглянули, вздрогнув - только сейчас они заметили хвосты. Видимо, это обстоятельство тоже ими воспринималось как серьезное, и они коротко мне кивнули. Пришел Такео, несколько удивленно глядя на мою вереницу хвостов и поспешно расположил на столике печенье, соленую закуску и две бутылки сока. Снайпер уже хотел побежать за стаканчиками, но я попросила его сесть, и сама создала стаканы. Обстановка стала терпимее, с шумом игрушки-пружинки, что перекочевала в руки Кирилла, почти одновременно прозвучал голос Тао, что стал чуть поспешно рассказывать мне, какие наработки и ценности они вынесли из хранилища Союза. Ценности были новостью хорошей, а вот даже краткий рассказ о тех исследованиях, которые парни забрали, заставил меня поежиться. Кто-то явно вдохновился смелостью моего любимого, потому что найденные исследования явно принадлежали какому-то безумцу. Хорошо что ребята смекнули, что подобного Союзу оставлять нельзя, потому что если бы кто-то воплотил подобную идею, то наш мир был бы заражен смертельной паразитарной болезнью. Невольно сжала от досады зубы - почему Союз, с его ресурсами и возможностями не создает лекарств и вакцин, а наоборот, придумывает новую чуму?

К счастью, парни смогли меня отвлечь и от этого. Разговор наш, как казалось, был ни о чем, но было весело. Мы смеялись, спорили, обсуждали отдельные проблемы или комментировали смешные события и поведения отдельно взятых уникумов. Потом, когда закончились печеньки, я вытащила шоколад, просвещая о нем парней, которых обошла стороной экскурсия по кондитерским. Тао, конечно, от подобной лекции был в восторге, и его воодушевление, к моему удивлению, разделил М-24. Вот он, рецепт на плохое самочувствие: несколько минут искреннего разговора и шоколад. Потом к нам присоединилась Сейра, с подносом с горячими напитками. За чуткое понимание ситуации и потакание в наших капризах (так как кое-кто, не будем указывать пальцами, ныл что сюда бы подошел горячий чай, а сам поднять свою хакерскую задницу не удосужился), мы Сейру отблагодарили как личного ангела хранителя и пригласили к нашей беседе. Ее примеру последовали Родерик и Рагар, и последний сообщил мне что малышки уже убаюканы рассказами Кадисов и находятся под бдительным оком Франкенштейна. Мне оставалось только мягко улыбнуться, чувствуя как душу и все мое естество затопило чувство щемящей нежности и уюта.

***

В итоге, близняшек отвоевать не получилось. Оказалось, не только наши девочки не хотели отлипать от Кадисов, но и сами Рейзел и Раймонд выразили безмолвное желание оставить при них детей. Рагар клятвенно меня заверил, что проследит за порядком, во что верилось с трудом. В данном кемпере были ведь не только Вика и Фрэн, но еще и Джин-Хо и Музака. Но я своему хену доверилась, лишь напоследок посоветовав ему быть не исполнителем, а дирижером компании - глядишь, и Джин-Хо с Музакой чему-то полезному научатся. После этого наведалась в кемпер, где был мой сынуля под присмотром Такео. Несмотря на попытки нашего хвостатого усыпить малыша, Генрих не сдавался, хоть и порядочно клевал носом. А стоило мне только появиться на пороге автокара - он тут же потянул ко мне свои пухленькие ручки, едва не хныча. От подобного я расчувствовалась, и тут же подхватила сынулю на руки, с умилением прижимая к своей груди. Генри одной ручкой поймал мою шею, а второй перебирал мои волосы, тяжело вздохнув, словно до этого плакал, хоть это явно не имело места. Я, извиняясь, скосила взгляд на Такео, но тот только понимающе мне улыбнулся и тут же вытащил пушки, раскладывая на кровати, видимо, собираясь сделать чистку.

Стоило мне прийти в наш кемпер, я отметила Франкенштейна, лежащего на постели и читающего книгу, который довольно живо удивился, отметив что со мной Генрих. Согласно его словам, Ноблесс отпустили его отдыхать, и любимый уже хотел было отправится дальше в путь, но я только склонила голову вбок, глядя на то, как восхитительно он выглядит, когда вот так вот расслабленно отдыхает в тишине и покое. И наблюдать за этим мне хотелось дольше.

\- Думаю, ничего страшного не произойдет, если мы отправимся на пару часов позже, - моя рука легла на спину сынишки и тот, глядя то на меня, то на Франкенштейна, широко, со вкусом, зевнул. Мы с любимым тоже не удержались, повторив за сыном.

\- У нас и так задержка... - с едва заметным неудовольствием начал Франкенштейн, но я только молниеносно к нему приблизилась, приложив палец к его губам.

\- Ну и что? Нужно будет - задержимся еще. Больше каникул в подобном составе у нас может и не быть, - на мои слова любимый только кивнул, и сразу, так же молниеносно как я только что, усадил меня себе на колени, чувственно целуя между лопаток, так, чтобы не увидел Генрих. От подобного я только засмеялась.

\- Моя, - с придыханием сказал Франки, а я только хмыкнула.

\- Слышал, Генри? - малыш сонно на меня взглянул, но было заметно, что внимает в мои слова. - Твой папа не хочет с никем делиться мамочкой.

Реакция нашего сына была довольно неожиданной для нас. Генрих внимательно посмотрел сначала на Франкенштейна, потом на меня, и коротко пискнув, захныкал, сильнее вжимаясь в меня. Я чуть ли не застыла, на одних инстинктах поглаживая сына по голове, и понимая, что с подобным замечанием я лоханулась знатно. Ведь откуда ребенку знать, что это шутка, причем - беззлобная? Франки неодобрительно покачал головой, на что я мучительно покраснела, но почти сразу клюнул поцелуем меня в щеку и подошел к шкафу, доставая пижамку для Генри. Я продолжала утешать сына, уже отойдя от шока, стала уверять, что никуда не денусь, а потом эстафету перенял Франки, заверяя, что мамочку не заберет, и сам его не бросит. Сынишка от подобного успокоился, а я, за это время скинула одежду, оставаясь в белье, и перехватив нашего принца, уже одетого в пижамку, юркнула с ним под одеяло. По другую сторону Генри устроился Франки в одних боксерах и рубашке.

В такой обстановке Генрих стал активнее зевать и ворочаться, словно не зная, к кому прижаться - к любимому или ко мне. В итоге малыш вжался между грудей, а Франкенштейна держал за кулак, словно он - его игрушка для сна. Франки коснулся моего плеча свободной ладонью, строгим тоном предупредив, что подождем, пока сон Генриха не углубится, и он нас покинет, чтобы направиться в Шампу. Я смиренно кивнула и прикрыв глаза, стала напевать мелодию колыбельной, без слов. А когда открыла, с тихим злорадством обнаружила что сопит, надежно уснув, не только Генри, но и Франки. Вот и правильно, вот и нечего крутить носом, отказываясь от отдыха. Немного поерзала, стараясь не разбудить своих мужчин, и приготовилась ко сну, чувствуя вжавшегося в меня сына, и чувствуя на плече руку любимого. Стоило мне только принять удобную позу, как Франкенштейн через сон прижался ко мне, и к сыну, вызывая у меня широкую улыбку. Вот было бы прекрасно, будь у времени свойство останавливаться. Тогда я могла бы наслаждаться такими моментами подольше.

Несмотря на красоту данного момента, и то, как мне хотелось побольше насладиться этой минутой, сон сморил и меня. Проснулась я только от того, что получила маленькой ладошкой по лицу. Кровать мелко вибрировала, и я знала, что повернув голову, не увижу на кровати Франки, но все равно последовала этому порыву. Уверилась в отсутствии своего любимого, немножко повздыхала, полюбовалась на Генриха что лежал на спине и тихо храпел. Это было чертовски мило, но было так же и понимание, что нужно будет проверить сына, раз у него уже в таком юном возрасте проблемы с дыханием во сне. Развлекая себя подобными размышлениями, выпуталась из одеяла, критически посмотрев на сынишку, развалившегося на середине кровати.

_Франкенштейн, дай мне конструкт большой декоративной подушки_ , - получив желаемое наклепала этих подушек, расставив их по краям кровати, чтобы Генрих, даже если будет ворочаться, не упал. А потом быстрым движением подхватила рубашку Франки, в которой он спал, и накинула на себя, застегивая пуговички и закатывая рукава. И конечно же, наслаждаясь ни с чем не сравнимым запахом моего мужчины. На эту мысль я только хмыкнула. Нет, рубашка не воняла, грязной тоже не была, но тонкий аромат тела сохранила. В прошлой жизни Франкенштейн этого аромата не чувствовал, так как к своему собственному запаху привыкаешь. Даже стало немного смешно, что пришлось переродиться, чтобы это почувствовать. Поэтому по ступенькам я сбежала вниз, улыбаясь. Милый, конечно же, отыскался за рулем, а я, вместо того, чтобы сесть возле него, обняла со спины, досадуя что есть преграда в виде спинки кресла. Но быстро исправила эту оплошность, перегнувшись, и пользуясь тем, что дорога чиста - увлекла любимого в поцелуй. Правда - недолгий. Драйв это хорошая штука, но не когда у тебя ребенок на борту.

\- Как спалось? - все так же не стирая улыбки с лица, спросила у любимого, что внимательно следил за дорогой.

\- Отлично спалось, а тебе? - мне оставалось только выгнуть бровь. Почти пустая кружка кофе и мастерски спрятанные под тональником, едва заметные, круги под глазами, говорили совсем об обратном. Ну, либо о том, что этого отличного сна было слишком мало.

\- Всяко лучше тебя, врунишка, - недовольно проворчала, забирая чашку кофе и направляясь в кухню. Правда, Франкенштейн не позволил мне этот маневр - поймал за ладонь, рывком усадив себе на колени, и поцеловал, пусть и коротко, но так, что у меня кровь в жилах вскипела.

\- Я уже говорил, как сильно тебя обожаю? - урчащим и хитры-хитрым тоном поинтересовался любимый, заставив меня коротко рассмеяться. Его ладонь с моей руки поднялась к воротнику своей рубашки, что я так нагло присвоила себе, и когда хотела уже переместиться на щеку, я ловко упорхнула с его колен.

\- За дорогой лучше следи, Генри еще спит, - теперь, будучи свободной, я добралась до кухни, поставив чайник, и повернулась в сторону любимого. - Тебе сластить?

\- Одну ложечку, - почти сразу отозвался любимый, быстро на меня зыркнув и тут же повернувшись в сторону дороги. - Кстати, иди нашего спящего красавца медленно будить. Еще максимум пол часа - и мы на месте.

\- Почему ты тогда не разбудил меня раньше? - в моему голосе не было упрека, а только удивление. - Мы ведь даже позавтракать не успеем.

\- Мы ведь условились с Рильке, что будем жить у них в особняке, а не в кемперах. Так что завтракать будем все вместе, - кивнув и согласно угукнув на подобное заявление я засыпала кофе в кружки, ожидая, пока вода будет готова. И занималась тем, что разглядывала Франкенштейна. Его глаза следили за дорогой, а вот голова чуть повернулась в мою сторону, позволяя любоваться не только на затылок, украшен прекрасно ухоженными волосам, но так же и таким знакомым профилем. Восхитительным профилем. Интересно, мое восхищение любимым когда-то пройдет, или я так и буду на него залипать веками? Вместо того, чтобы размышлять о подобных сложностях, я решила заняться кофе. Всяко лучше делом заняться, чем со смущением смотреть на его улыбочку, и понимать что мои разглядывания разоблачили.

***

\- Ну здравствуй, Франция, - улыбка сама появилась на устах, когда я, держа Викторию, вышла из кемпера Ноблесс. Когда мы подъехали к городу, со мной ментально связался Раймонд, сообщая что наши дочки проснулись, и Виктория требовательно, но без истерик, объявила желание увидеть своих родителей. Схожее сообщение получил и Франкенштейн, так что когда мы прибыли, я тут же побежала в средство передвижения наших Кадисов, и уже держала на руках дочку, что с интересом оглядывалась по сторонам. Не прерывая ее занятия, посмотрела на остальной народ, что помаленьку вываливался из кемперов, осматривая участок четы Рильке. - Здесь мы, ребята, останемся на два дня. Сегодня прогулка по Парижу, завтра - Диснейленд. Будем жить у этой семье в доме, так что берите чемоданы и выбирайте комнаты, Тао вам покажет какие есть в наличии.

\- Мама, мама, домик, - Виктория заинтересовано указала на большой сарай, на котором вился плющ.

\- Это похоже на домик, но это сарай, Вика, - дочка от моего замечания сразу насупилась, надув щечки как тот хомячок, разве только руки не скрестила на груди. - Но смотри, туда, куда ушел папа - это домик, - Викторию обламывать не хотелось, поэтому я все с той же улыбкой указала на старый на вид дом, с панорамными окнами, пытаясь подбодрить. Получилось, так как малышка стала заинтересованно глядеть туда, куда я указала. - И там тоже домик, там будем жить, - второго дома не было видно с этой перспективы, поэтому я указала на покатую крышу, что виднелась за сараем. Между двумя домами был не только сарай, но и большая площадка, на которой росло одинокое, большое дерево, и были два столика. Такие же площадки были возле каждого дома, участок был большим, огороженный высоким каменным забором, буйная растительность радовала глаз. Подозреваю, эта территория была даже больше участка, на котором стоял особняк Франкенштейна в Сеуле.

\- Ух, красиво тут ка-а-ак, - Музака потянулся, и зевнул, осматривая окружающее пространство. Глядя на оборотня я хитро прищурилась, и перевела взгляд на Викторию, а потом на Фрэнсис, которую на руки взяла Эшлин. Видать, если не вечером, то утром девочки точно донимали оборотня. Моя кровь!

\- Ребята, там бильярд! - крикнул Шинву, открыв двери первого особняка, прямо возле панорамных окон. - И куча настолок! Идемте, повеселимся, - Хан Шинву потер ладошками, хихикая, и глядя как к нему спешно идут Суйи с Юной и Ик-Ханом, а за ними, не отставая от темпа, идут Ноблесс и юные благородные.

\- Только сильно не веселитесь, через час завтрак, сборы, и едем в Париж! - сразу после возгласа рыжика по площадке пронесся отчетливый голос любимого, что стоял довольно далеко от молодежи, разговаривая с четой Рильке. И вот вроде как не сорвался на откровенный крик в тон Шинву, но услышали все.

\- Такео, Бенго, вы будете со мной в комнате? - на приличном расстоянии я наблюдала, как Тао оскалившись, подбежал к Такео, что держал на руке ящерицу и сюсюкался с ней. Когда к нему приблизился наш хакер-аналитик, Такео только крепче прижал ее к себе, будто боясь что хакер запугает животное.

\- Я могу жить с тобой, но если будешь издеваться над Изольдой, Тао... - снайпер неодобрительно покачал головой. - То я поиздеваюсь над тобой.

\- А можно мне с вами? - Мэй, в отличие от меня, стояла неподалеку от парней, но заслышав, о чем они, тут же подошла ближе.

\- Эй, нет! - воскликнул Джин-Хо, последовав за Санву и сжав ее за плечи, словно желая увести ее. - Девочки к девочкам, мальчики к мальчикам.

\- Слышала, Изольда?! Ты идёшь к нам с Розарией и Родерик-нимом, - Мэй чуть склонилась над ящерицей, на что Такео немо протестовал.

\- Не согласен! - одновременно воскликнули Джин-Хо и Бенго.

\- Изольда с нами, - быстро, словно пытаясь не успеть, сказал Бенго, на что Такео благодарно ему улыбнулся.

\- Родерик-ним не с вами, - в тон снайперу из другого мира, бросил Джин-Хо.

\- Вы такие вредные, - сказала им Мэй, на что я только хмыкнула. Вика, что тоже наблюдала за этой сценой, обратила на меня внимание, и насопившись, щипнула меня за ключицу.

\- Папа.

\- Папа немного занят, малышка, - я отстранила руку дочери. Идти ей на поводу, когда она таким болезненным способом пытается добиться желаемого, было бы неправильно. Но тоска, что повалила от блондиночки, заставила меня поджать губы, и покачать головой. Правда, исполнить ее желание я не успела.

\- Фух, Фрэнсис, не дергай за волосы! - крик Эшлин, что пыталась отклониться от блондинки, раздался возле кемпера Ноблесс, то есть, довольно близко от меня. Но как бы полукровка не старалась, наша егоза только гикала, пытаясь поймать рыжие прядочки девушки. Музака, повернувшийся на крик дочери только рассмеялся. 

\- Он так мило краснеет, - со стороны нашего с Франки кемпера раздался голос Родерика, державший на руках Генриха. Не поняла, что это за самоуправство с нашим сыном? Я ведь Раймонда попросила... Да уж, не ожидала что Ноблесс будет перекладывать свои задачи на других. Бывший Лорд, тем временем, подтирал слюни нашему сыну, с умилением глядя как мальчик, стесняясь, пытается сам кулачком очиститься, подходя к Мэй. - Что, Мэй, не хотят тебя брать к себе? Ничего, будешь со мной и Рагаром. Или хочешь быть с Раэлем и Раджеком? - Блондин с улыбкой посмотрел на юных Кертье. - Эй, Франкенштейн, ты же не будешь против?

\- Да селитесь как хотите, - милый махнул рукой, на минутку оторвавшись от разговора. Не мешкая, я перехватила его взгляд, смотря донельзя красноречиво и тем же взглядом указала на дочку, что заерзала на руках. Видимо, правильно истолковав мой взгляд, Франки снова повернулся к семейной паре среднего возраста, быстро заканчивая разговор и направляясь к нам с Викторией.

\- Видишь, Вика, стоило просто немножко подождать, - на мое замечание блондиночка внимательно на меня посмотрела, явно осознавая. Я же оторвалась от ее детского личика только тогда, когда почувствовала короткий поцелуй в висок.

Долго не ожидая, Франкенштейн подхватил на руки Викторию, и хитро улыбнувшись дочке, подкинул ее. Вика очень любила это дело, видимо, тихо завидуя левитирующей Фрэнсис, потому смеялась так заразительно, что широкая улыбка сама по себе появлялась на губах. Полюбовалась на эту картину еще немного, но когда Франкенштейн в очередной раз поймал хихикающую дочь, и стал ее щекотать, я оглянулась по сторонам. Возле места, где стояла Санву, собралась небольшая куча народа, но с моей перспективы я видела только ноги девушки. Обзор на нее загородил мне Родерик. Я кивнула Франкенштейну, и пощекотала хохочущую Вику, тут же направляясь в их сторону. А то еще вместе с Родериком спланируют митинг или протест. Когда я уже подходила, от компании отошел Раджек, притом, почему-то весь краснючий. Так-та-а-ак...

\- А что у вас тут происходит, чего не расселяетесь? - я подошла к Родерику, забирая у него сынишку, тут же одаривая благородного строгим взглядом. Махнула ладонью в сторону дома, где тот должен был поселиться. - Иди давай, выбирай сожителей и комнату. Мэй, у тебя что, кровь? - вопрос этот был риторичным. Санву, с каким-то странным взглядом, стояла, словно боясь сделать лишнее движение, а Раэль зажмал ей нос платком. - Что произошло? Они подрались? Раэль, почему у Мэй кровь? - я протянула ладошку в сторону девушки. - Покажите, нужно посмотреть, не будет ли синяка.

\- Хен... Понимаете, и волосы, - невнятно пробормотал Раэль, заставляя меня посмотреть на него несколько недоуменно, но вместе с тем - требовательно. Тот не спешил убирать платок.

\- Ей сейчас очень, очень хорошо, - вновь проходя мимо них пояснил Джин-Хо, заставив мое недоумение возрасти. 

\- Оля, представляешь Раджек с длинными волосами, - мечтательно пробурчала Мэй, а у меня паззл встал на место. Вот жеж блин, я думала что подобная "носокровь" только в аниме бывает!

\- Господи... - замерла с ладонью, протянутой к Мэй, все еще осмысливая всю ситуацию, и чувствуя как страх за Санву отступает. А потом закатила глаза, приложив пальцы к переносице, хотя хотелось смачно влепить себе фейс-палм. - Господи, я уже испугалась. Ох, Мэй-Мэй, - невольно засмеялась, растрепав черные волосы Санву. Я почувствовала легкое недоумение того, кто возле меня стоял. Повернувшись, и отметив что возле меня стоит Рагар, я только хитро хихикнула. - Ох, Хен, я тебе позже объясню. А сейчас давайте, быстренько заселяйтесь и идите на завтрак. Сразу после завтрака отправляемся в путь! - последнее мне пришлось прокричать, повернув голову в сторону бильярдной, откуда высунулась улыбчивая Сейра и хитро улыбающийся Шинву.

\- Мы еще минутку тут побудем, ладно, Ольга? - в ответ прокричал Шинву. - Тут новые таланты появились. Рей и Рай отлично играют в шахматы! А Регис схватывает игру в бильярд на лету!

\- Шинву, орать неэлегантно! - В тон ему послышался крик Региса и меня пробило на довольно громкий смех, что пожалуй, слышали все на территории четы Рильке.

\- Они еще такие дети, - покачала головой Мэй забрав у Раэля, скептически посмотревшего на нее, чистый платок и вытирая нос. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, отметила как любимый кивнул мне, подгоняя Тао, несущего ящик с зеленью. Милый коротко мне кивнул, и я ответила тем же. - А завтрак скоро?

\- Да вот Франкенштейн и Тао уже занесли продукты, - сообщила свое наблюдение Мэй. Раз продукты уже занесли, значит, надо и за завтрак браться. - Пойду, спрошу у Сейры не хочет ли она помочь Мисс Рильке и Франки, - махнула свободной рукой, раздумывая, что же выберет наша мисс Сейра. Судя по ее выражению лица - в бильярдной ей было весело и комфортно. Но и готовку наша благородная очень любила. Словно в унисон моим мыслям, хмыкнул Генри и я ему, той же рукой, что махнула, вытерла слюнки. - Думаю, юная Роярд захочет немного научиться традиционной французской кухне.

С этими словами, удобнее перехватив сынишку, я успела только заметить, как на смену мне прибежала Эшлин, увлекая в разговор и направилась в зал, почти тут же замерев на пороге. Видимо, Шинву умел играть не только в компьютерные игрушки, так как сейчас рыжик прижимался задницей к бильярдному столу, показывая Регису, как нужно двигаться, чтобы забить шар в лунку спиной. Регис, внимательно его послушав, кивнул, элегантным движением запрыгнув на краешек стола, выгнулся, упираясь ступней в ножку стола и с явным усилием пытался прицелиться. Сейра стояла по другую сторону стола, слушая наставления Ик-Хана и держа кий. Не хотелось отвлекать нашу юную каджу, но я решила, что бильярду она еще успеет обучиться. Подошла вместе с Генрихом к благородной, сообщив ей о завтраке, стараясь говорить тоном как можно менее навязчивым. Но благородная только кивнула, поставив кий на стенд, и направилась за мной на кухню. Что ж, есть вещи которые не меняются. И увлечения благородных, пожалуй, одни из таких явлений.


	127. Часть 124

После сытного завтрака, в приготовлении которого Сейра все-таки решила помочь, мы стройным отрядом направились к кемперам, уже предвкушая экскурсию по Парижу. К счастью, никого долго ожидать не пришлось, все по комнатам расселились довольно быстро. И, что не было для меня сюрпризом, преимущественно все решили поселиться в доме, к которому прилегал игральный зал, столовая и гостиная. Мы с Франкенштейном выбрали летний домик, тот самый, за сараем, и нашему примеру последовали Ноблесс. Летним домиком-то он был только в сравнении с огромным особняком, в котором все остальные разместились без проблем, даже учитывая немалое количество народу. В нашем же домике были все удобства - скромная кухня, гостиная, и две комнаты, каждая с личной ванной. И главное - в домике была блаженная тишина! Ну, по крайней мере, когда мы ходили его смотреть без детей. Подозреваю, присутствие наших дочек и сына изгонит из этих стен тишину, но зато когда они спать будут! Заслушаться можно будет той тишиной!

\- Не расходимся, - я мотнула головой, отгоняя от себя лишние мысли о домике, и слушая Франкенштейна. Он уже собрал всех, кто вышел из кемперов, припаркованных на возвышении, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на Эйфелеву башню. - Все держимся в поле зрения. Делаем себе фотографии по желанию. Когда сойдем вниз, снова собираемся в кучку, я заказал рейс по Сене, так что теряться запрещено. Слышал, Тао? - Последнее ученый добавил чуть громче, глядя на хакера, что дразнил Такео тем, что делал вид, будто собирается забрать у него ящерицу. Покачала головой, и удобнее перехватив Фрэнсис, направилась к той двойке. Благо, дочка была сейчас занята тем, что рассматривала маленькую копию башни, брелок, что я купила у торговца, стоило только выйти из нашего средства передвижения.

\- Так, Тао, тебе нужно повторить персонально? - требовательно проговорила хакеру, и тот, прикусив губу, отнял руки от Изольды. Такео послал мне благодарный, полный обожания взгляд, на что я только покачала головой, улыбаясь этой парочке. - Прошу вас, ведите себя рассудительно, ладно? Ваши выходки, конечно, добавляют интересных воспоминаний в копилочку, и иногда имеют хороший итог, но я вас прошу, не сегодня.

\- Понял-принял, пятая! - Тао активно закивал головой, чуть ли честь не отдавая, и только я хохотнула, глядя на Такео, что горестно вздохнул. Развернувшись на пятке, пробилась сквозь толпу наших друзей, обступившую Франки, и подошла к нему.

\- Кхм, да. После этого у нас в планах ресторан, два часа в Лувре, а напоследок пойдем встречать закат на Эйфелеву Башню. Вопросы? - милый посмотрел на окружающих своим серьезным взглядом, сулящий проблемы всем несогласным. Протянула к нему свободную руку, обнимая за локоть и с удовольствием отметила, что мне на это любезно позволили, словно на меня его гнев не распространялся. Вот, и что еще можно желать от жизни? Прекрасные виды страны, в которую я всегда тихо желала попасть, теплое, ласковое солнышко, еще одно солнышко, тихо сидящее на руке, увлеченно рассматривающее брелок, друзья вокруг и самый важный в жизни человек, позволяющий прилюдно выражать теплые чувства. Восторг и идиллия! И Санву, с подозрительно-довольным видом потирающая руки.

\- Чем займемся? Купим альпинистское снаряжение и заберемся на башню?

\- Не думаю, что испытывать сейчас терпение Франкенштейна, это хорошая идея, - Юна, видимо, приняв на себя отважную роль успокоить энтузиазм нашей гости из другого мира, указала подбородком на Франкенштейна. Хм-м, не пойму, а что нашу Юну так смутило в Франкенштейне? Милый в данный момент, не заставляя меня отпустить его, полутоном рассказывал Рейзелу и Рагару основное, что они должны знать, чтобы по крайней мере косить под обычных людей нашего времени: что такое Лувр, что такое Эйфелева башня, почему они так популярны не только во Франции, но и во всем мире, и всякое такое.

Да, я чувствовала от любимого некоторое волнение, которое тот пытался подавить... Но попробуй не волнуйся, когда ты в таком людном месте, такой большой, колоритной толпой, да и еще ответственность за нее несешь, чтобы отдельные кадры не сделали что-то этакое. Тут же даже ленивый снимки делает, произойди тут что-то из ряда вон выходящее - теркой воспоминаний не обойдешься, даже неизвестно, помогла бы зачистка сети от Тао. Оторвавшись от любимого проехалась взглядом по остальным. Мэй уже вовсю шушукалась о чем-то с Юной и присоединившимся к девушкам, Кирой, М-24 рассказывал что-то благородным, которые с интересом возле него скучковались, и в их числе, Родерик. Урокай, делая вид, что нас всех не знает - делал фотографии Суйи, что даже в спокойной обстановке смотрелась как на показе мод. Раймонд задумчиво посмотрел на это, одним взглядом подсказывая мне, что тоже так хочет.

_Где?_ \- деловито уточнила, с облегчением вспомнив, что фотоапарат в сумочке.

_У фонтана,_ \- Ноблесс кивком головы указал на фонтан за его спиной. _С Рейзелом._

На это я только улыбнулась своему контрактору, не скрывая своей радости от того, что братья Кадисы стали более открытыми и перестали скрывать свои теплые, братские чувства. Но тем не менее, не спешила идти к Раймонду, а продолжила наблюдение. Шинву и Ик-Хан стояли вместе с Тао и Такео. Причем, рыжик увлеченно спорил о чем-то с последним, который поджимал губы, слегка нервно поглаживая ящерицу. Поискала взглядом клона Такео, и отметила, что он вместе с Джин-Хо подошел к Мэй, задумчиво созерцающей башню.

\- Люди удивительны, - пораженно покачал головой Бенго. - Они создают такие чудесные вещи.

\- Согласен, - парень щелкнул по корпусу телефона. - Но бывают и промахи. Например как с Титаником.

\- Не согласен, в крушении Титаника виноваты не... - парни увлеклись спором, и Санву, словно потеряв к ним интерес, отошла от них. Споры парней насчет Титаника мне не шибко были интересны, а вот настроение Мэй, что казалось мне несколько подавленным - да. Коротко переглянувшись с Фрэнсис, я уверенным шагом направилась к брюнетке.

\- Мэй, скучаешь? - пользуясь тем, что подошла со спины к Санву, я ловко поймала ее за локоть, как еще недавно Франкенштейна. Фрэнсис, словно желая подтвердить мои намерения, ну или же, тоже радуясь, подхватила одну из прядок Мэй, почти сразу же начиная с нею играться. - Пошли, мы идем с Кадисами к фонтану, хотят фотографию на его фоне, - я подвела нашу гостю к обусловленному месту, заметив, что Раймонд уже подошел с Рейзелом. Хмм, одной рукой, конечно, можно будет сделать фото, но это будут довольно редкие кадры, так что мне нужно качество, прежде всего.

Пройдясь глазами по окружающим, а потом взглянув на Фрэн, я отметила что дочка потянулась ручками к Музаке и Гарде. По сути, не удивительно - Гарда держала на руках Викторию, и что-то так увлекательно ей рассказывала, что блондиночка слушала с приоткрытым ртом. Ух, удобное стечение обстоятельств. Я передала свою дочку Музаке, грозно глянув на оборотня, и только когда увидела в его глазах понимание, смогла с чистым сердцем отойти. Пускай сам себе навоображает, что я с ним сделаю, если Фрэнсис хоть волосок с головы упадет. Стоило мне вернуться - остался сущий пустяк. Подсказать нашим братьям какую позу лучше всего принять. Долго я думать не стала. Близнецы? Близнецы. Можно сделать эдакий закос на "Сияние". Посоветовала им взяться за ладони, чуть-чуть повернула их корпусы, чтобы было ощущение, что они стоят ровно, что в самом деле было иллюзией, так как эти двое были слегка повернуты друг к другу. Это было хорошо заметно, когда стоишь сбоку от них, а вот если встать напротив, на определенном расстоянии - создается иллюзия, и именно это было прекрасно. Найдя "ту самую точку", я замерла, и чуть ли не присвистнула - Кадисы выглядели одновременно прекрасно и устрашающе, то что нужно! Да и еще ко всему симметрически ровно между ними была сама статуя фонтана. Идеально! Но хотелось увериться у кого-то постороннего, потому повернулась к Мэй. - Как думаешь, так будет нормально?

\- Что может быть лучше чем братья, взявшиеся за руки?! - Мэй спрятала улыбку за ладошкой. - Вот бы они еще и улыбнулись.

Довольная тем, что мой выбор позы одобрили, я тут же щелкнула фото, слегка опасаясь того, что дрогнет рука и не смогу снова поймать такого удачного кадра. Потом, братья Кадисы, видимо, задумавшись над чем-то, посмотрели в сторону Санву, а потом синхронно, мягко улыбнулись. Я снова щелкнула фото, тихо радуясь в душе. Пускай с такими улыбками Кадисы больше не выглядели устрашающе, но все еще смотрелись безумно мило! Я щелкнула еще два фото, прежде чем заметила несоответствие фотографий. Улыбка Раймонда стала шире. Когда я подняла глаза на него, она и вовсе перетекла в полноценную, широкую, но отчего-то, пакостливую улыбку. Рейзел, наблюдая за нашими переглядками, удивленно вскинул бровь. Не знаю, прочитал ли Раймонд мои мысли, или что, но я почувствовала от него эмоции озорства и злорадства, и прежде чем успела спросить - мой контрактор начал действовать.

Раймонд отвел от меня взгляд, подмигнув Мэй. Как на это отреагировала девушка я не заметила - важнее мне было понять, что задумал мой контрактор. А он, не отводя взгляда от объектива камеры, поставил подножку Рейзелу, толкнув рукой своего брата в фонтан. Я ошарашенно вскинула брови, наблюдая за этим... Этим... Я даже не знаю как это назвать. Разборки сильнейших мира сего, или все-таки обычное "детство в жопе заиграло"? За нашими с Мэй спинами раздался удивленный вскрик "Мастер!" и Рейзел, явно тоже это услышал, пытаясь поймать равновесие, и не уронить лицо (да и себя, будем прямолинейными). Удалось ему это плохо, и единственное чего достиг Рей - потащил за собой, инстинктивно поймав за плечо, брата, и оба Ноблесс оказались в фонтане. Только спустя две секунды я пришла в себя, отметив, что щелчок раздается один за другим. Тц, кнопку зажала и не заметила... Но зато можно будет сделать видео, или гифку. Палец я, тем не менее, с кнопки убрала, и теперь наблюдала как эта двойка отфыркивается от воды. Мой контрактор - с такой непривычной улыбкой, а вот Рейзел - так недовольно, словно ему запретили бежать на помощь детям.

\- Ну же, брат, хватит тебе быть таким серьезным. Мы же на отдыхе! - довольно оживленно воскликнул Раймонд, а Рей в ответ его чуть ли на месте взглядом не испепелил. Даже не знала, что Рейзел умеет _так_ злиться.

\- Да ты уже... Заколебал, - пусть это и было сказано с заминкой, я все равно не поверила своим словам, вытаращившись на обоих Ноблесс. Снова послышался звук затвора, так как я невольно нажала на кнопку. Не успела я даже подумать о том, получилось ли примитивной технике уловить этот непривычный для Кадисов букет эмоций, как Рейзел своей пятерней накрыл лицо Раймонда. И, смертельно спокойно, в человеческом темпе, впечатал Раймонда головой в фонтан. Похоже, темп этого действия искупила сила, так как приложены были нечеловеческие усилия - земля под затылком Раймонда, после смачногого, громкого треска, пошла трещинами, из-за чего вода из фонтана стала выливаться. Это. Вообще. Законно?!

\- Твою мать! - взять себя в руки мне пришлось быстро, хотя, больше это напоминало реакцию "бей или беги". Приблизившись к Кадисам, поймала их руки, рывком вытаскивая из испорченного фонтана. - Валим, быстро, быстро!

\- Вот это по-нашему! - Мэй тряхнула головой, словно сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, вызванное изумлением. По крайней мере, это я от нее почувствовала, кроме нарастающей радости. - А то стоят, за ручки держатся как пятилетки.

\- Мэй, валим, быстро! - пришлось прикрикнуть немного на нашу гостью, удаляясь от фонтана в человеческом темпе, конспирации ради. Нас, конечно, могли довольно быстро поймать, но нужно было хотя бы попытаться.

\- Так боишься полиции? - насмешливо фыркнул Раймонд, явно неправильно истолковав мою реакцию. Я красноречиво на него посмотрела, добавляя во взгляд немного злости. Ведь виновник-то он, и пофиг, что Ноблесс! Я, возможно, сильнее его теперь буду.

\- Нет, дурак, я боюсь что будет, когда у Франкенштейна пройдет шок, - оглянулась, желая проверить, бежит ли за нами Мэй. Но девушка бежала за нами, так что можно было отставить панику. - Никто не знает как эта бомба рванет!

\- Ему уже подлили пару рюмашек, нет?! Кто-нибудь видел? Если нет, то миру не спастись, - поравнявшись с этими братьями-затейниками спросила Санву, но тихо, словно надеясь, что я не слышу.

Ну, я благосклонно сделала вид, что действительно не услышала. Разбираться с мотивами и причинами сейчас у меня не было желания. стоило нам отбежать на приличное расстояние, способное спасти от неожиданного срыва печатей и буйства Копья, я напряженно посмотрела в сторону любимого. Тот, видимо от шока, застыл как статуя, слегка вытянув руку в сторону фонтана. Даже отсюда я видела, как у него подергивается веко. Казалось, он вовсе не дышал. Прикусив губу, я обеспокоено посмотрела на Мэй, а потом на Кадисов, которых все еще держала за руки. Может, я несколько погорячилась? Мне-то Копье, даже неосознанно вышедшее на прогулку, не особо бы навредило. Могла пойти и успокоить Франкенштейна еще вначале. Поджав губы, я робко потянула мокрую ладошку Рейзела на себя, привлекая его внимание. 

\- Ты этот... Может по связи контракта обратись к нему? - теперь Франкенштейна мне было действительно жалко, но как-то решимости подойти к нему у меня не прибавилось, не смотря ни на что. - А то его сейчас примут еще за живую статую, но вот как-то подходить к нему охоты нет.

\- Точно-точно, заменят им разрушенный фонтан, - Мэй потянула Рейзела, за ладонь, явно следуя моему жесту. - С ним все в порядке? - на этот вопрос Рейзел не ответил, а только посмотрел на Франкенштейна, явно связываясь с ним. Я же связалась с Раймондом, снова устраивая так называемую конференцию, желая услышать разговор... Но услышала только как Рейзел зовет Франкенштейна. И все. Словно у любимого наступила временная пустота в голове, что, возможно, так и было. Шок действует по разному.

\- У-у-у, похоже, абонент совсем не абонент, - сказала вслух больше для Мэй, что не была в курсе нашей маленькой конференции и покачала расстроенно головой. - И как всегда, бедненькая Ольга идет получать тумаки, - не иначе, как от того же стресса, я решила поерничать, но суть оставалась одной - мне действительно стоит идти и попытаться Франкенштейна привести в себя. Успела только занести ногу для шага, как меня остановил голос Рейзела.

\- Не нужно, - непонимающе глянула на Ноблесс, но ни он не успел договорить, ни я не успела переспросить, как на всю площадь гаркнул недовольный возглас Франки, что уже каким-то образом держал на руках одну из наших близняшек, и на чем свет стоял чихвостил Музаку. - Франкенштейн нашел на ком выплеснуть... Эмоции.

\- У-ух, не повезло. Если он выживет, - Санву щелкнула пальцами, глядя на Музаку, - поставим ему памятник. Оля, позволь дать тебе совет. Ты бы своего будущего муже -э-э-эственного, - Мэй запнулась, но окончила слово, явно напрягшись, - да, мужественного своего, эээ, мужчину расслабила. Я имею в виду массаж. Всех частей тела. Ты посмотри какой он напряженный, сколько у него сдерживаемых эмоций, переживаний. Ты, дети, мы и остальные оболтусы, - я посмотрела на девушку с легким подозрением, но потом до меня дошло, что она попыталась мне сказать. А ведь и правда, он весь в заботах, и если у меня не получается облегчить ему задачу с этими заботами, то хоть досуг можно ему устроить максимально расслабляющий, не? 

\- Точно. Я же его не отблагодарила за тот массаж. А он небось ждет, но не говорит, Франкенштейн же у меня стеснительный, - задумчиво проговорила это, вспоминая, как неловко было любимому в самом начале нашего знакомства делиться обязанностями, все бумаги приходилось втихаря ему забирать из-под носа, и ведь все равно себе оставлял большую часть. А заодно, припомнив это, великодушно проигнорировала, как рядом со мной поперхнулся Раймонд, а Рейзел задумчиво хмыкнул. Уж я-то получше их знаю, какой Франкенштейн на самом деле. - Точно, надо будет ему сделать массаж, сегодня вечером ему сделаю.

\- Ольга, еще троих ваших детей мы не вынесем, - к нашей скромной компании вдруг подошел Родерик, словно каждое слово слышал. Хотя, в его случае, подозреваю, вовсе не "словно", наверняка снова в кустах сидел. Желая увериться в своей догадке, посмотрела на его волосы, но вместо листочков отметила что из одной из прядок струйкой стекала слюна, которую благородный явно не заметил. Узнаю почерк Генри! - Тем более если беременным будет Франкенштейн!

\- Ты что, йети трехметровый, не знаешь откуда дети берутся? - хмыкнула с превосходством, и сделала вид, что не заметила слюней, как и сам их обладатель. Вот они ссохнутся, склеят волосы... Месть так сладка!

\- Рей, ты правда развалил фонтан головой Рая? - к Ноблесс подбежал Шинву, глядя на друга. Рейзел в ответ кивнул, на что рыжик раздосадовано вздохнул. - Бли-и-ин, такой момент пропустил! Все, Суйи, больше я тебе фото делать не буду!

\- Ну тогда Юроки будет, - подойдя к нам более спокойным шагом, чем Шинву, хмыкнула юная айдол, явно не особо расстроившись. По сути, Эгваин что шел рядом не имел ничего против подобного самоуправства и только кивнул, глядя на нее с нежностью.

\- Что с вами, ваше великолепие? - Мэй протянула к Родерику руки, приняв скорбное выражение лица. Хо-хо, похоже сейчас будет представление от нашей гостьи.

\- А что со мной? - Родерик, то ли не понимая прикола, то ли подыграв, гордо выпрямился от подобного обращения, разве что подбородок не вскидывая. Но в его эмоциях удивление было далеко не притворное.

\- Зачем вы достались этому мужлану, не ценящего вас по достоинству?! - Санву всхлипнула и пошарила по карманам сарафана, явно что-то ища. Не найдя, она, словно не глядя, пошарила по сторонам и сжала ладонь, чьим владельцем оказался Эгваин, и шагнула к бывшему правителю. Божечки, уже догадываюсь что она собралась сделать, но все равно не могу прекратить пялиться на это неверяще. Встав на цыпочки, Санву принялась обтирать Родерика волосы рукой офигевшего от подобного поворота, Урокая. Пришлось сделать вид, что изображаю фейспалм, чтобы скрыть смех. - Сейчас я позабочусь о вас. Кто если не я, правда?! Я ведь вас так люблю, - после этих слов Мэй, Шинву и Суйи рассмеялись, Родерик что-то там бурчал себе под нос, Урокай не издавал ни звука. Но вскоре стало тихо, а я услышала знакомый, и так горячо любимый голос. Подняв голову, я только уверилась в своих выводах, радуясь в душе, так как любимый выглядел вполне сносно.

\- Идем, нас уже ждет катер, - ну что ж, не остается ничего другого, чем послушно последовать за Франкенштейном, после такого-то заявления.

***

Будучи искренней, я ожидала немного большего от этой прогулки на катере. Наша компания, пусть и была большой, но не заняла всей лодки, так что с нами было с десяток вообще левых туристов, у которых гид громко выкрикивал что-то по ирландски. Франкенштейн, конечно, попытался решить этот вопрос еще перед отплытием, но то ли он не ясно выразился, то ли просто не понравился управляющему, но нас проигнорировали. Когда попыталась вмешаться я, держа на руках Вику, словно в качестве последнего аргумента, на нас наехали еще сильнее. Пришлось с самым невозмутимым видом удалиться на трап, а то кое-кто уже пытался что-то громко орать о взятках. С каких пор бронь могла считаться взяткой я не понимала, но было ясно, что проще уступить, нежели тратить время на кого-то подобного вида.

Взяв во внимание факт той неприятной ситуации, я сидела на грани двух групп, и для полной картины не хватало лишь тучки, из которой падал бы дождь и шли бы молнии, как в аниме. Впрочем, я так увлеклась придумыванием себе этой картины, что почувствовала, как невольно начинаю собирать над собой тучи используя свой дар. Цыкнув, создала над собой сильный порыв воздуха, так как подсознательные вязки я разрывать не умела, и подобные выверты можно было компенсировать только сознательными проявлениями стихий.

_А вот плохо, что не умеешь,_ \- несколько расстроено цыкнул в моей голове Франкенштейн. _Надо научиться_.

А ты, простите-извините, кроме главного по конструктам теперь еще и тренером-мотиватором моим заделался?

_Да как хочешь, так и называй,_ \- к такому наплевательскому тону еще не хватало только равнодушного пожимания плечами. Подозреваю, будь у него тело, причем - не мое, так он бы и сделал. _Мне ли большая разница, раз я уже твое "Шиза" терплю._

Нет, ну точно терпелив, и нервы как канаты! Но Франкенштейн в каком-то роде успеха добился, и меня к этому успеху подвел - я уже не так грустила от факта, что с нами какие-то залетные туристы. С двойкой женщин из этой группы я и вовсе разговорилась, где-то после пятнадцати минут разглядывания их. Но когда мне и разговоры с ними надоели - пошла надоедать нашей группе. Вначале, проверила что и как с детишками. Но те презабавно выпучив глаза и пользуясь поддержкой от Юны, Эшлин и Шинву, одной рукой держались подростков, а второй - за борт. И по их глазам я видела, как их невероятно удивляет факт, что земля качается. Многого мне стоило, чтобы не заржать от этих искреннее удивленных мосек, но смеяться с того, как твой ребенок постигает мир, это как-то не этично, что ли?

В итоге, уверившись, что дети в порядке, что Франкенштейн не метает молний из Копья, что оборотни/благородные/модифицированные не шалят не по человечески - сама расслабилась. Критично посмотрела на палубу, а потом ахнула от прекрасного пейзажа, и похитив из рук Тао свой фотоаппарат - стала охотиться за удачными кадрами. Да так меня это дело увлекло, что я даже не заметила момента, в котором лежала на одной из скамеек на палубе и увлеченно делала фото своим ступням на фоне Эйфелевой башни. Словно очнувшись ото сна, осмотрелась по сторонам, отмечая, что возле меня лавочку заняла Санву, а на соседней сидят М-24 и что-то настойчиво толкующий ему Тао.

\- Тао, сделай нам с Мэй фото, - без опаски кинула хакеру в руки фотоаппарат, зная, что касательно техники его рефлексы прокачаны на пять с плюсом. Даже те, о которых он сам - ни сном, ни духом. - Скорее, чтоб на фоне был Нотре-Дам.

\- Точно, - поддакнула девушка, шально мне улыбнувшись, но тем не менее - обняв за талию. - Потом Франкенштейн на меня наклеит фото своего лица. Наш Франкенштейн, - Санву уточнила, почти сразу хрюкнув от смеха, даже не пытаясь этого сдержать. Впрочем, стоило мне только представить как ученый их мира сосредоточенно делает себе фото, а потом аккуратно вырезает свое лицо, чтобы приклеить на это фото, как меня тоже проняло на "ха-ха" и я легко рассмеялась, уронив голову на плече Мэй. Тао почти сразу вернул мне фотик, и я заценила работу профессионала, что поймал каждый кадр, в том числе и неудавшиеся, где мы с Мэй поочередно хохочем. Но вот тот, где я на нее уронила голову получился недурно. Я придвинула экран к Санву, и теперь мы просматривали фотографии вместе.

\- О, смотри, тут вот вообще ему выгодно будет себя прифотошопить, я тут выгляжу так, словно призрака обнимаю, - это фото мы сделали раньше, еще перед тем как вообще зашли на катер. Вместе с Тао мы остановились у какого-то непонятного не то памятника, не то статуи, желая себе сделать глупое фото. Но наш хитрый-хитрый хакер, чуть ли не сломив запрет на использование сверхсил, сбежал, и я так и осталась на фото одна, обнимая пустое место. - О, а вот на той ты можешь себе прифотошопить Раджека, - не без удовольствия указала на фото Мэй, где она восторженно смотрит в сторону и заиграла бровями.

\- О, о, - Мэй растянула губы в улыбке. - Какая замечательная идея. А то я так скучаю по нему, - она обиженно надула губы, словно дурачась, но я видела в ее глазах искренность. И ее эмоции только вторили этому выражению лица. Грустно посмотрела на Санву, одергивая себя от желания взъерошить ей волосы. Я очень хорошо могла понять Мэй, так как сама еще пару дней назад была в такой же ситуации, в другом мире, без любимого... Хотя нет, не в такой. Здесь Мэй не одна, да и сама выразила согласие на путешествие.

\- Понимаю тебя. Если захочешь вернуться домой - говори, - я вздохнула, посмотрев в сторону. Ведь действительно, о том, что Санву могла банально заскучать за своими, я так и не додумалась. - ни в коем случае не думай, что я тебя здесь держу насильно

\- Ну вот еще, - Мэй махнула рукой. - С Раджеком мы на века, а с тобой не так часто видимся. Он подождет. Поговорим об отношениях другой парочки, - заинтересовано изогнула бровь, глядя на Санву. Со мной, что ли, хочет сплетничеством попромышлять? - Мне интересно как у Музаки вообще дочь появилась, если он с Гарду даже не чмокнул? Я за ними не следила, это мне Эшлин пожаловалась.

\- Эшлин - дочь человека, Эйрин, - доверительно-наставительным тоном прошептала это Санву на ухо. Но по сути могла не скрываться, так как у нас в доме только ленивый не знал всех этих фактов. Все-таки, многие читали канон, а кто не читал - так тому рассказывали. - Мы, по сути, просто нашли похожее на прошлое тело для Эшлин и поселили там ее душу, - я скосила взгляд на полукровку, что вместе с Шинву смеялась, стоя перед покрасневшим Ик-Ханом. - Мы ей много крови Музаки переливали в начале, и поэтому ее душа смогла подчинить себе тело. Теперь Эшлин - даже биологически полукровка, хоть и тушка, по результатам ДНК - ничего общего с Музакой не имеет. А с Гардой... - вздохнула, покачав головой. - Музака просто тормоз в любовных делах, а Гарда - слишком стеснительна, - словно желая оборотней упрекнуть в подобном, я перевела взгляд на них. Ну ведь серьезно, даже сдержанные благородные успешнее на романтическом поприще чем "эмоциональные и несдержанные" оборотни. Вон как Розария мило воркует вместе с Лудисом поясняя ему что-то и держа в руках брошюру с кусочком карты Парижа, на которой начертан маршрут катера.

\- Интересное сочетание, - Мэй закивала головой, прислонив указательный палец к губам. - А если произойдет отторжение? Будешь искать новое тело?

\- Отторжения не будет, - уверенно мотнула головой в отрицательном жесте, без смешинок глядя прямо в глаза девушке. - Было бы так - это проявилось бы в самом начале.

\- Мэй, Ольга, собирайтесь, - к нам подошел Франкенштейн, ослепительно улыбаясь. Кажется, от его тона, вида, да и вообще от общего впечатления, которое он вызывал у окружающий, Мэй явно забыла сказать то, что хотела мне сказать. Да что там! Я сама почувствовала себя так, будто над чем-то провинилась. Но стоило любимому приоткрыть глаза, как я расслабленно передохнула - нам только показалось, любимый пребывал в спокойной настроении. Ну, по крайней мере был к этому спокойствию очень-очень близок! - Время на лодке вышло. Теперь путь держим в Лувр.


	128. Часть 125

Стоило нам сойти с катера, относительно легко собравшись всей экскурсией в кучку, мы сразу же, прямым курсом направились в Лувр. Своих компаньонов я не сменила, все так же болтая с Мэй и Тао. К нашей скромной компании прибился еще Такео, доверив свою Изольду М-24. Вначале парни довольно активно участвовали в беседе, правда, но стоило нам с Санву начать разговор об отношениях в целом, не вдаваясь в конкретные примеры, наши ГМО постепенно потеряли к обсуждению интерес, в итоге и вовсе оставляя нас с Мэй один на один. Вот очень зря, послушали бы, возможно тогда и нашли бы себе кого-то. А то у нас все так удачно по парочкам разбились, что хотелось и остальных куда-то пристроить. Но нет, сватовством заниматься не буду, есть заботы поважнее. Хотя бы то, что легкое зудение в ауре, которое я раньше пыталась игнорировать, не понимая, что это такое, усилилось. И вылилось во вполне понятное и знакомое ощущение. Я замерла, прислушиваясь к себе, чтобы увериться, но сомнений не было. Из-за моей остановки мы немного отстали от основной группы, и я подумала, что это даже к лучшему - могу и сама справиться с внезапной проблемой, а Мэй если что - сможет меня прикрыть.

\- Мэй, я чувствую слежку. Противников двое, не слишком сильны, - ага, если не сказать, что откровенно слабы. Внимательно посмотрела на девушку, сразу выдавая все, что получилось понять по ощущениям. А потом ухмыльнулась, слегца безумно. - Идем, поговорим с горе-шпионами?

\- Вай, поиграем в агентов! - ожидаемо, подобное заявление у Мэй вызвало только восторг новой авантюрой. - Я буду агент Мэй. Санву Мэй, - она хмыкнула, поиграв бровями, но быстро собралась, и кивнула мне серьезно, но все еще с легкой улыбкой. - Идем.

Отметив в глазах своей подруги решительность, я выпустила хвосты, вспоминая те ощущения, которые появились у меня, когда я впервые скрыла ауру в Лукедонии. Еще и Мэй оплела хвостами, чтобы и ее не засекли. Конечно же, было понимание, что спохватившись, что мы пропали, окружающие могли поднять бы панику, но времени на разъяснения терять не хотелось. Да и думаю, что кого бы я не решила предупредить, результат был бы один - потянулись бы к нам остальные. А толпа, в свою очередь, спугнула бы шпионов. Пускай они ощущались слабыми, нельзя было быть в этом уверенным до конца - кто знает, не является ли это обычным сокрытием сил. Юрий ведь, когда хотел, мог успешно притворяться слабеньким хилячком. Многие этим грешили, так что нужно было быть начеку.

Прислушавшись к своим ощущением я только ухмыльнулась - сокрытие ауры чувствовалось, причем, похоже увеличилось в разы, вместе с моей силой с последнего раза как я это сокрытие использовала. Шутка ли, нас ведь сейчас даже Ноблесс бы не почувствовали! Долго не стала предаваться гордости, а лишь выпустила Мэй из плена хвостов, сразу же поманив ее пальцем - мои хвосты, словно читая мои мысли, уже указывали мне на шпионов, которых мы искали, двойкой-тройкой кинжалов. Не верить проявлению своей ауры было бы глупо, так что я без сомнений поплелась туда.

Впрочем, шпионы обнаружились довольно быстро: за неимением кустов, двое мальчишек в какой-то потрепанной одежде, делали вид, что болтают о чем-то своем. Я внимательно посмотрела на них, оценивая. Совсем еще дети, по виду - не старше банды Шинву, если даже не младше. Ощущались они как обычные люди, но это могло быть частью маскировки, как и одежда. Единственное что сбивало с толку - возраст и явное неумение вести себя естественно во время слежки. Они то и дело дергались, глядя в сторону нашей компании. Впрочем, стоило мне вспомнить Кальвина, "милого" паренька швыряющегося ядом, возраст уже не казался смущающим. Союз не гнушается ничем, и, похоже, снова нами интересуются. Хорошо хоть следят, а не сразу нападают. Сопоставили время грабежа банка и наше там появление? Или пытаются понять, с какой целью куролесим, подозревая нас в каких-то тайных намерениях? Ну, пускай дальше так думают, если это их заставляет воздержаться от нападения. Отпуск-то хочется провести спокойно. Да и этих шпионишек стоит отправить к начальству, чтобы не думали что мы тупые и слепые. Ну или в царство небесное, если будет сопротивление.

\- Подходим на цыпочках, будет эффект неожиданности, - тихо обратилась в сторону Санву, уверившись еще раз что отвод глаз работает на нас обеих идеально. Мэй в ответ на мои слова кивнула, и от нее повалила энергия искреннего удовольствия. Видимо, ей нравилось то, что мы работаем в паре. Такое отношение мне польстило особо сильно и я, чтобы скрыть довольную лыбу, направилась к мальчишкам. Стоило мне подойти к ним на расстояние вытянутой руки, я сняла с себя скрытие ауры. От моего шага у них за спиной те вздрогнули вполне натурально, и я молниеносно кинулась на них, с рычанием, правда бить не стала. Только поймала одного из них, брюнета, за шиворот. Глянула на него, сразу меняя свое выражение лица с разозленного - на предвкушающе, наблюдая сквозь хитро прищуренные глаза.

\- Подруга, ты только посмотри, - не скрывая от мальчишек ауры Мэй, а следовательно - факта того, что я не одна, не разжимая руку, повернулась к девушке, показывая ей свою "добычу". - К нам выслали каких-то откровенных щенков, - озвучила свое прошлое наблюдение, тряхнув пацаном, от чего тот ойкнул. - Вы из Союза? Зачем вы за нами следите?

\- Выглядите ущербно, - после короткого осмотра выдала Санву, покачав головой. - Видимо, мы их обобрали до нитки, беднягам нечего есть и они пришли хлеба попросить. Иначе не могу понять, почему "это" послали за нами. Мозгов лишились вместе с деньгами?

\- Эти мрази снова взялись за детей, - озвучила свои прошлые наблюдения, покачав головой и бросила взгляд на тех сосунков. Тот, которого я удерживала, уже подавал сигналы, что скоро задохнется, и я его опустила на землю, тут же перехватив за плечо, чтобы даже соблазна смыться не появлялось. - Сначала Кальвин, теперь вот эти. Хотя, модификации от них не чувствуются, - раздраженно цыкнула, посмотрев на другого парня, шатена. - Мы вас не убьем, если вы нам честно скажете, с какой целью за нами следите.

\- Д-да какой союз, Мадам? - удивленно, и к моему изумлению - искреннее, пискнул тот, на которого я смотрела. Но когда перевела взгляд на брюнета, и увидела как тот с ненавистью посмотрел на своего товарища, то поняла, что это игра. Скорее всего.

\- Джимми, не унижайся, - в голосе моего невольного пленника было столько гонору, что невольно хотелось рассмеяться. Так же как и от его дерзкого взгляда на меня. Вместо смеха я только заинтересовано вскинула бровь. - Мы в душе не ебем, о каком союзе идет речь. Мы знаем, что вы похитили нашу подругу! И мы ее уведем от вас, хоть вас и покрывает полиция!

\- Кого мы... - Начала Мэй, кинув на меня взгляд. Но так как я понимала не больше нее, то девушка продолжила. - Чего мы? Вы в видеоигры переиграли что ли?

Я посмотрела на Мэй с таким же непониманием, как она на меня. Похитили их подругу? Полиция нас покрывает? Возможно, если эти двое нам скажут, кого по их мнению мы похитили, то дело выяснится, но дико было все равно. Мой взгляд, словно сам по себе, скользнул по толпе наших, будто выискавая ту самую похищенную, но вместо этого я только отметила, что нас уже хватились. 

\- Не из Союза, говорите, вы? Похитили вашу подругу? И как же ее зовут? - с усмешкой глянула сверху вниз на пацана, которого удерживала за плечо. Эффект получился именно таким, на какой я рассчитывала - брюнет разозлился, побагровев. Заметив это, отозвался его товарищ.

\- Себастьен, может не на...

\- Джимми, твою мать, заткнись! - вспыльчиво воскликнул парнишка, обратив свой гнев на друга. - Сам мне ныл, что тоже не веришь в ее смерть!

\- Красавчик, по существу, - обратила внимание парня на себя, не желая, чтобы они сейчас начали тут ссору. Да и чего таить, не хотелось, чтобы парень тратил свой гнев попусту и успокаивался - на эмоциях человек всегда способен выдать больше нужной, иногда необходимой, информации.

\- Орор Джилэ! - воскликнул, словно выплюнув мне в лицо, он, и я почувствовала, как меня охватывает ступор, а пальцы - немеют. Они узнали Эшлин? Но как так могло получиться, что в огромном Париже мы наткнулись именно на бывших товарищей усопшей Орор? Не спорю, наша компания выделялась, и не думаю что радостную, активную Эшлин сложно было заметить... Но почему эти мальчишки не решили, что обознались, а предпочли принять решение о том, что мы ее похитили? Не то чтобы это не имело своей доли правды, но все же, обычные люди так не реагируют. Парнишка, видимо, отметив мой шок, ухмыльнулся, все так же дерзко глядя мне в лицо. - Ее не убили в этом Нью-Йорке, вы ее просто похитили!

\- О-у-у, - я бросила взгляд на Санву, отметив в ее взгляде понимание всей ситуации. Девушка неловко оглянулась, почесав нос. - Какие страсти бразильского сериала-то, - словно самой себе, буркнула она, а потом ответила на мой взгляд. - Оля, они имеют в виду..?

\- Я понятия не имею, о ком вы, - пришлось быстро взять себя в руки, и я без особой снисходительности глянула на пацанов, отпуская плечо брюнета. Теперь было понятно, что они действительно не из Союза, но задачу это особо не облегчило. Не хотелось им врать, но приходилось, так как правду они бы не приняли, как и любой нормальный человек. Но вот в том, что Орор не умерла в Нью-Йорке, в этом они ошиблись, так что могло ли это все называться ложью? Не глядя на Мэй, отозвалась к ней так тихо, чтобы человеческий слух не мог этого уловить, делая вид что бормочу себе под нос. - Да, они об Эшлин. Точнее, о прошлой хозяйке тела, - быстро обрисовав ситуацию, взглянула в сторону нашей компании, заметив что Франкенштейн и Раэль уже начинают паниковать по поводу нашей с Мэй пропажи. Парнишки, заметив что мы вроде как в них больше не заинтересованы, долго ждать не стали - сразу побежали к нашей компании

\- Знала бы, взяла бы попкорн, - сказано было это несколько задумчиво, Мэй глядела в сторону побежавших пацанов. - Может им память скорректировать? Жаль их. Да и парень какой-то чересчур энергичный, не натворил бы дел.

\- Это придется, - кивнула на слова Санву, последовав за пацанами в сторону Эшлин. По сути, я представляла как они себя в подобной ситуации чувствуют, но с другой стороны - достоверно я знать не могла, не считывала их. Стало очень грустно, по ним правда скорее всего очень больно ударит. Так что подправить парням разум придется, хотя бы ради того, чтобы немного облегчить боль. Встретилась глазами с Франкенштейном, заметив как он облегченно выдохнул, заметив меня, но почти сразу напрягся, отметив в каком я состоянии. А улыбаться или как-либо выражать эмоции, охоты не было, а уж делать это через силу - увольте. Мой взгляд прикипел к Эшлин, с некоей опаской наблюдавшей за тем как целенаправленно к ней бегут эти оборванцы. - Они нам не поверят. У них появилась навязчивая идея, - стоило мне это только озвучить, как парни, что уже обступили Эшлин, и отметили, что она по-фрацузски ни бельмеса не понимает, стали наступать агрессивнее. Наша полукровка от подобного, ожидаемо, растерялась, забежав за спину Музаке. Он, вместе с Гардой, стеной отгородили Эшлин от парней, и хоть их познания французского были не лучше, они всем своим видом показывали, что на Эшлин наступать не позволят. И тогда мы смогли с Мэй подойти достаточно близко, чтобы слышать возмущенные реплики Себастьена.

\- Они ей запудрили мозги! Промыли их! Я тебе говорил, Джимми, это все - заговор!

\- Давай немного подождем, интересно, что дальше будет, - Мэй остановила меня, поймав за руку, но я, если признаться, не спешила забирать этих парней оттуда. Эшлин в обиду не дадут Музака и Гарда, а этим парнишкам стоит увериться, что все - взаправду. - Смотри какие храбрые. Мы, имеющие власть, покрываемые полицией, похищаем маленьких девочек, промываем им мозги, а они все равно ринулись ее спасать. Сыночков моих напоминают, - Санву умильно всхлипнула, и я в чем-то, по сути была с ней солидарна. Парнишки действительно были храбрыми и напористыми. Могут как и добиться много в жизни, так и наоборот, если будут действовать на поводу своих эмоций. Да и то, каким образом это преподнесла Мэй...

\- Ну не знаю, - я немного замялась, но тем не менее - сжала ее руку в ответ. Попыталась намекнуть ей на то, что эту сцену, все-таки, стоило бы пресечь, а не любоваться. - Мы уже привлекли к себе внимание.

\- Мы внимание по всему миру привлекаем, где бы ни были, - мне захотелось сокрушенно закивать в ответ на эти слова, так как с этим я была согласна, но Мэй продолжила. - В основном это вина Тао, - непонимающе глянула на хохочущую Санву, но та уже перевела тему. - А Музака выглядит грозно. Чего так на детей-то зыркать?!

\- А Музака просто все еще болезненно относится к теме безопасности Эшлин, - тяжело вздохнула, поджав губы. Если еще вспомнить, как тот грозился за одну единственную смерть выкосить все человечество... Хорошо хоть в этом случае только зыркает. Но надо нашего шерстяного волчару пресекать, а то еще пареньки заработают себе травму психическую, что никаким стиранием памяти не вычеркнешь. Отпустив Мэй, я приблизилась к оборотню, многозначительно на него глядя. Для начала. А _такой_ мой взгляд он точно почувствует.

\- Это Эшлин, ее зовут Эшлин! - видимо, если мой взгляд и почувствовали - то не обратили внимание. Музака, видимо, плюнув на языковые барьеры, упорно пытался донести до оборванцев главную мысль. Причем, свои слова он подкрепил рыком, и легким шлейфом своей силы. Парнишки от такого вздрогнули и задрожали, но не сдвинулись с места. Мысленно похвалила их всех - Музаку, за то, что еще не попутал берега и пытается сдержаться, а парнишек - за поражающую храбрость.

\- Нет, неправда! Она наша подруга, Орор! Орри, скажи же им, сестричка! - дерзко воскликнул Себастьен, так, словно понимал Музаку, а Джимми посмотрел на нашу рыжую с мольбой.

\- Это не может быть кто-то другой! - уверенно воскликнул Джимми, стоило ему встретиться глазами с Эшлин, и тряхнув кудряшками на голове, подошел к Эшлин, словно угрожающе-нависающего Музаки над ним не существовало и вовсе. - Точь в точь наша Орри... Что вы ей сделали? Почему не отпустите? Почему соврали что она - мертва?! - я прикусила губу, в последний момент удержавшись от того, чтобы виновато опустить голову. Себастьен был импульсивен, а вот этот Джимми - более чувствителен. Но блин! Их подруга умерла, мы ее не убивали, не похищали, так почему мне было так на душе паршиво, словно я действительно виновата?!

\- Мамуля, что у вас происходит? - прервав мои размышления, к нам подошел Джин-Хо и сняв наушники, с любопытством глянул на детдомовцев. - О, ты нашла еще кого усыновить?

\- Нет. Эти дети приняли Эшлин за свою умершую подругу, - коротко ответила Мэй, взглянув на Себастьена.

\- Может у нее есть сестра-близнец? И вообще, если верить ученым, на земле у каждого есть не родственный близнец, - уверенно заявил сын Мэй, поправив очки. - Не говоря уже о других вселенных, - это он добавил тише, словно себе самому.

\- Да вот дело в том, что они не ошибаются, - тихо просветила Джин-Хо, пользуясь тем, что корейского парни не понимают. Да и если бы понимали, то вряд ли бы услышали, так как Себастьен как раз выкрикивал угрозы Музаке, которых их, впрочем, не понимал. Но понимал настрой пацана, и все больше злился. Я повернула голову в их сторону и малость оторопела, а потом предупреждающе взглянула в сторону нашей шерстяной семейки. Дело в том, что Музака, похоже, уже показал все что мог, касательно своей выдержки, и теперь занимался тем, что держал Джимми за воротник, довольно однозначно им потряхивая. Я не успела даже толком на это отреагировать, как защищать друга кинулся Себастьен, укусив за руку Музаку, в которой висел Джимми. Я заметила, что особое впечатление на оборотне это не произвело, так же и заметила, что тот собирается откинуть Джимми. Решительно подошла к Музаке, так как не хотела наблюдать как этим пацанам навредят.

\- Музака, оставь, это _обычные_ дети, - прошипела на оборотня, выделив главное и не долго думая, отцепила от него Джимми, немного пригладив прическу парнишки.

\- А чего эти дети к Эшлин пристали?! - Музака сразу на меня оскалился, едва не рыча, на что я только вскинула бровь, послав предупреждающий взгляд. - Они уже не дети, они - возрастом с Шинву!

\- Это не Эшлин, ее зовут Орор! - Джимми горячо воскликнул, видимо, отреагировав на одно имя нашей полукровки, и Музака снова его поймал, но теперь, за плечо, на что парень отреагировал попыткой вырваться.

\- Эшлин! - в тон мальчишке воскликнул Музака, тряхнув один раз, но довольно сильно, и тут же отпуская. И то благо, еще не хватало чтобы кто-то сообщил в полицию, что мы тут детей бьем.

\- Меня зовут Эшлин, - обсуждаемая вышла окончательно из-за спины отца, обращаясь к парням ну очень ломанным французским, с акцентом. Но несмотря даже на этот факт, говорила она уверенно, строго глядя на мальчишек. - Я вас не знать, оставьте нас в покое. Я не говорю по-французски, я не ваша друг!

\- Боже, не мучьте детей, сотрите им память, - со словами Джин-Хо я была солидарна, и с некоторой благодарностью посмотрела ему в спину, глядя как он отдаляется уже с наушниками на ушах.

\- Согласен, - Лудис серьезно кивнул, но глянув в сторону Джин-Хо, что уже не мог этого слышать, явно смутился, посмотрев в пол.

\- Ребята, - к парнишкам-детдомовцам обратилась Сейра, поражая своим прикидом воображение. Черная мини, полосатая кофточка, красная повязка на шее. Вроде и стереотипно, но на Сейре это смотрелось так, словно она только что сошла с подиума. Не удивительно, что парнишки уставились на нее широко открытыми глазами. - Мы можем с вами обсудить этот инцидент?

\- Э-эм.. - Себастьен был явно растерян, и глядел на Сейру, как на внеземное существо, так что за него ответил его друг, который то ли не поддался чарам нашей благородной, то ли умел лучше держать себя в руках.

\- Да, к-конечно, - Джимми активно закивал головой, взяв под руку своего друга. Я слегка нахмурилась - пусть и шатен шел за Сейрой охотно, от него шел легкий флер страха. Мэй, наблюдая эту картину, улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что явно пыталась сдержать улыбку, а потом буркнула себе под нос:

\- И как только Раэль держит себя в руках?! - от подобного заявления я нахмурилась. Ведь действительно, будь тут наш Кертье - уже были бы как минимум косые взгляды, как максимум - откровенные язвительные замечания о "людишках" или призыв Грандии.

\- Хм-м, - прикрыв глаза, я внимательно глянула на младшего Кертье, найдя его в толпе. Стоит с непроницаемым лицом, для незнающего могло бы показаться, что тот научился самоконтролю на высоком уровне. Но его эмоции не были для меня тайной, и я видела, что парень ничего не пытается скрыть или сдержать - он действительно спокойно наблюдал за тем, как два парнишки слюнявятся на Сейру.

\- Он сейчас оплавится от ревности, да? - прошептала Мэй, солидарна с моими догадками еще минуту назад, и тихо хрюкнула от смеха. Я только еще раз задумчиво хмыкнула.

\- Как-то... Непохоже, - мой взгляд, казалось, прикипел к Раэлю, но как бы я ни пыталась найти несоответствия, или какой-либо звоночек о том, что моя сила меня обманывает - не нашла. Раэль все так же оставался невозмутим, стоял, привычно скрестив руки, наблюдал, как глава Роярд делает парням корректировку памяти. Но способ проверить все это есть! Я немного резко повернулась к Санву, что стояла возле меня, вглядываясь в лицо. - Мэ-эй, ты же его нуна, - после эти слов я выразительно подвигала бровями. Девушка в ответ состроила озадаченное лицо и похлопала глазами, источая недоумение. - Иди, поспрашивай его, - стоило мне уточнить, как Мэй кивнула, развернулась на пятке и подойдя к Раэлю, внимательно заглянула ему в лицо. Я подошла к М-24 и Розарии с Лудисом, тем самым подходя ближе к нашим гостям, чтобы услышать их разговор. И заметила что Кертье напрягся, отметив внимательный взгляд Санву.

\- Нуна, что-то случилось? - он порядком смутился, не понимая, что ей от него потребовалось.

\- Да нет, - Мэй указательными пальцами потыкала щеки парня. - Вообще ничего не произошло. Это то и странно.

\- Нуна, ты в порядке? - Раэль протянул руку и потрогал лоб девушки, проверяя температуру. Его волнение и забота были очень умилительным явлением, и я искреннее улыбнулась, глядя на тех двоих. За моим взглядом проследили Лудис и Розария, и я почувствовала от них похожие с моими эмоции - умиление и тонкая нотка веселья.

\- Я хорошо себя чувствую. Скажи, Раэль, как ты относишься к Сейре?

\- Я хорошо отношусь к мисс Сейре, - уверенно отозвался Кертье, убирая руку со лба Мэй, и видимо, ожидая от нее возобновления вопросов.

\- Ага, - неопределенно протянула Мэй, отводя взгляд от Раэля и, театрально всхлипнув, вытерла несуществующие слезы. После и вовсе, погладила его отеческим жестом по плечу. На подобную игру я ухмыльнулась, вскинув бровь, и услышала возле себя шорох. Если быть точнее, не столько услышала, сколько почувствовала своей аурой, а переведя взгляд вправо - увидела возле себя Рагара в джинсовых шортах и футболке с принтом ножа. - Ты так рано повзрослел.

\- Нуна, - едва слышно прошептал он, - зато ты остаешься маленькой девочкой, - после этих слов он слегка улыбнулся, и погладил ее по голове в подобной тональности, что и она его недавно. Наблюдать подобное у Кертье-младшего было странно и неожиданно, потому я недоуменно хлопнула ресницами, а после - по-птичьи склонила голову вбок, словно Раэль был каким-то необъяснимым явлением. По сути, он таковым не был, но вот его поведение, на фоне того, что мы привыкли видеть - уже да.

\- Да ладно... Язва-Раэль и спокоен? Вот уж действительно... - нет, я конечно, понимала что такие вот замечания в сторону Раэля могли быть обидными, но вины за подобное я не чувствовала. Он достаточно поплясал на нервах остальных, и моих в том числе, причем - не только Раэль нашего мира, но и наш гость. Поэтому я только хмыкнула, посмотрев на Рагара без толики стыда или раскаяния. - Чудеса и только, не так ли?

\- Я рад, что для Раэля еще существует кто-то настолько авторитетный, тем более в мире, где я в вечном сне, - Рагар без грусти посмотрел на Мэй и Раэля и я легко толкнула блондина в бок, желая немного отвлечь, чтобы его мысли не успели свернуть в другую полярность. Рагар, пускай все еще чуть ли не боготворил Родерика, и не подвергал его тогдашнее решение об уходе в вечный сон сомнению, чувствовал вину. Особенно перед Раэлем, так как не успел его воспитать в достаточной мере, умерев, когда нашей язве еще сотка даже не стукнула. Перед началом переходного возраста, в самый непростой период.

\- Хен, а что ты так примчался ко мне, что решил подойти ко мне, используя переход по теням? - протянула это коварным голоском. К нарушителям запрета на сверх-человеческие силы я была строга. Во-первых, потому что нужно было быть справедливой. Во-вторых, потому что у нас _человеческий_ отпуск, и если пользоваться в это время своими силами - весь смысл теряется. Рагар явно вспомнил об этом маленьком обстоятельстве только сейчас, так как застыл на месте, испугано стреляя глазками в мою сторону. Ну-ну, если не будет уважительных причин, то я за такое и по маковке треснуть могу.

\- Т-тебя ну, этот... - Кертье замялся, от чего я насторожилась и вскинула бровь, убирая с лица пакостливую улыбку. - Нет-нет, ничего страшного. Тебя просто Франкенштейн звал.

\- Ах, Франки, - я повернулась к любимому, и перехватив его спокойный взгляд, коротко кивнула и снова повернулась к Рагару. - Хен, прошу тебя, не свети больше дурным примером. Сейчас обойдется предупреждением, но в следующий раз, как поймаю, - покачала головой, вполне искренне сочувственно нахмурилась. - Даже тебя не пожалею. Мне нужно удержать контроль над всеми, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, прости-прости, - Рагар вполне натурально смущенно улыбнулся, и я не могла не улыбнуться ему в ответ. Черт, если благородные в ответ на нарушения будут вести себя так естественно по-людски, то у меня просто сил не найдется их наказывать. Они ведь этим своим поведением показывают, что за такой короткий отрезок времени, сумели измениться едва ли не кардинально. Учитывая статичность, присущую их расе - это огромный труд над собой и огромный успех. И как прикажете подобное не поощрять?

Притворно покачав головой, я спиной вперед отошла от Рагара, и наткнулась на кого-то спиной. Этот кто-то оказался высоким блондином, в одной руке державшим мороженное, а в другой - хот дог, и сосредоточенно обмазывал выступающую сосиску холодным лакомством. Тяжело вздохнув, посмотрела на эту детину. Уж кто-кто, а Родерик в человеческий мир вливался, как в омут с головой. И вот в этом конкретном случае я и не знала как реагировать. По сути, можно было и порадоваться, он ведь всю жизнь ныл, что на троне сидеть нужно, и только теперь зажил в свое удовольствие, меньше доставая остальных. Но с другой, какую же он дичь иногда придумывал! Боюсь, первые седые волосы у меня появятся не по вине моих детишек, а из-за бывшего, мать его разэдак, Лорда благородных. Он, впрочем, заметив мой взгляд только счастливо улыбнулся, откусив хот дог, и тут же скривился, под смешки Шинву и Ик-Хана, стоящих возле него. Правда жевать не перестал, и гримаса постепенно сходила на нет. Хмыкнув, я развернулась в сторону Франкенштейна. Не буду заставлять его долго себя ждать, тем более, если нужна моя помощь.


	129. Часть 126

Как только мы убедились в адекватности пациентов мисс Сейры, мы отпустили их с миром, угостив мороженным и направились в Лувр. Парадом, временно, командировала я, так как Франкенштейн попросил его подменить на полчаса. Он неподалеку приметил антикварную лавку, где нашел что-то его заинтересовавшее и хотел пойти туда, и заодно поторговаться, развлечения ради. Я лишь улыбчиво кивнула любимому, и подхватив на руки Генриха, позвала всех за собой, чувствуя себя истинной матерью семейства - тому сделай замечание, того поймай за руку, чтобы от стаи не отбивался, нытье еще одного игнорируй... Это было ново, но в каком-то смысле было довольно забавно. Правда, когда нытье Урокая уже грозилось перевесить мое терпение, я узрела нечто прекрасное. Лоток, от которого шел просто безумно вкусный запах, знакомый с детства. Блины. Толстые и тонкие, свернутые в рулетики, конвертом. Мясные и вовсе были треугольной формы. Ни секунды не раздумывая, я собрала нашу шайку, объявив привал на лавочках возле лотка и тут же встала в очередь. Этот жест был красноречивее любых объяснений и ко мне все стекались небольшими группами, говоря свои заказы.

Поэтому, когда Франкенштейн нас нагнал, то изрядно удивился, отмечая как мы скучковались в парке, с удовольствием поедая блины. Генри поприветствовал своего отца улыбкой и взмахами грязной от нутеллы ладошки. Впрочем, я так же как и сынишка ела блинчик с нутеллой, так что его радость я понимала. Это было безумно вкусно, даже и не вспомнить, когда я в последний раз подобным себя баловала. Франкенштейн подошел к нам с улыбкой - все спокойно сидели и кушали, кто на бортике фонтана, кто на лавочках. Мэй, еще минуту назад восхваляющая блины с сыром, спорила с Шинву, что сидел на бортике фонтана, то и дело брызгаясь в сторону Эшлин. Юну на руках нес Кира, словно хотел ее забрать от прежней компании девушки, чем вызвал смешки Суйи и негодование Урокая. Эгваин покраснел под стать своим волосам, и я поняла, что Кира снова промышлял подколами по отношению к "своим". Но вместо того, чтобы делать оборотню выговор, улыбнулась любимому. Но этого ему было недостаточно, и он сел на скамейку возле меня, увлеченно целуя, словно стремясь собрать всю сладость с губ.

\- Молодчинка, справилась со всеми, - мягко произнес любимый на что я фыркнула.

\- Ты оставил меня всего на двадцать минут. Ты что, такого плохого мнения обо мне?

\- Нет, ты что? - немного возмущенно ответил Франки, вытащив влажную салфетку из кармана, и начиная вытирать лицо Генриха. Сынишка только недовольно кривился, и показательно плевался, если салфетка проезжалась по губам. - Я просто хочу напомнить, что это твой отдых, а тут такая толпа... - задумавшись, протянул любимый, но довольно быстро пришел в себя, мотнув головой. - Разной приспособленности к современности,

\- Ну, перерыв на "покушать" всегда действует на народ благосклонно, - мягко улыбнулась блондину, на что получила от него такую же улыбку.

\- Это точно, перерыв - всегда действенный вариант, - милый скосил взгляд на толпу, лениво поглощающую блины и переговаривающуюся, но не заметив ничего, что бы выходило за рамки, снова взглянул на меня. - Что будем делать с обедом?

\- А что с ним не так? - я удивленно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, разве что ресницами не захлопав. - В Лувре же есть парочка кафе, и вроде как, даже ресторан.

\- Это так, - кивнул мне он, серьезно посмотрев в глаза. - Но неизвестно, будет ли место для всех нас.

\- Да, это проблемка, - я задумалась, понимая, что Лувр - местечко популярное, и что народу будет немало. Это однозначно осложняло дело. - Как вариант, можем поделиться на несколько групп, и пойти либо в разные заведения, либо в разное время. Мы же до вечера там будем?

\- Где-то до семи вечера, - Франки посмотрел на часы на руке. - Как раз пока дойдем до Лувра и зайдем внутрь, будет три. Так что четыре часа у нас есть.

\- Ну, четыре часа - не так уж и много, - я обаятельно улыбнулась, глядя на толпу. - Как знать, может после блинов никто особо не проголодается?

Оказалось, что проголодались многие, особенно после того, как Франкенштейн подчеркнул, что идем прямо к башне, не останавливаясь в придорожных кафе и ресторанах. С одной стороны, я не понимала, зачем спешить туда, как на поезд, но когда задумалась насчет того, какой вид нам откроется, то и сама хотела поспешить. Вот Париж, в отличие от того же Нью-Йорка, грезился мне и нравился намного больше. И хоть мне не терпелось посмотреть на этот город, купающийся в лучах закатного солнца, Лувр я покидала с неохотой. Хотелось увидеть каждую залу, каждый экспонат, но время не позволяло. Франкенштейн, заметив двойственность эмоций, запечатленных на моем лице, только поцеловал меня в ладошку и заверил, что Лувр никуда не денется и мы навестим его в следующий раз. С подобной постановкой вопроса я согласилась, сказав что проведем тут в следующий раз целый день, если не больше. И напомнила еще об Нотр-Даме, чем вызвала у Франкенштейна тихий смешок.

Наша экскурсия, к моему удивлению, двигалась к месту нашего назначения вполне собрано, никто не отставал, не отбегал, чуть ли не парами шли. Подобное явление было для меня чем-то новеньким и неизученным, приходилось только гадать, что стало причиной подобного послушания. Ну а что, это же замечательное обстоятельство, по возможности хотелось бы повторить такой успех! Может все потому что Франкенштейн в ультимативной форме, еще в Лувре просветил всех, что на башню мы будем идти бодро и без остановок? Или это потому что не только на меня Париж действует благосклонно? За этими размышлениями дорога в памяти не отложилась и пришла в себя, только когда мы остановились ожидая пока спустится лифт. Не в последнюю очередь потому что Франкенштейн громко переговаривался с другими ожидающими людьми, чтобы нам всем получилось вместиться в одну кабину, благо, они были большими. Конечно же, любимый добился желаемого эффекта, так что теперь я стояла спиной к стенке кабины, между М-24 и Кирой, а передо мной расположился Франки, слегка прижимаясь ко мне из-за незначительной давки.

\- Ой, упала! - раздался возглас Мэй, в котором я уловила нотки фальши, а от ауры самой девушки почувствовала озорство. Спустя секунду я могла наблюдать, как удивленно расширились глаза стоящего передо мной Франкенштейна. Следовательно, тот навалился на меня, еще сильнее прижимая к стенке, опираясь руками по бокам от меня. Его лицо было прямо напротив, нас разделяли ничтожные сантиметры. Вначале я удивилась подобному обстоятельству, но продлилось это не долго - хитро улыбнувшись, я потянулась к губам Франки, не ожидая пока он сам сделает первый шаг. Милый почти сразу углубил поцелуй, зарываясь ладонью в волосы на моем затылке и притягивая глубже. И почти сразу я услышала многозначительное покашливание М-24.

\- Блуд не разводите, ладно? - Кира явно был солидарен со своим другом, правда в его голосе слышалось какое-то ни то сомнение, ни то задумчивость. Завидует, что ли?

\- Бенго, ты не ушибся? - в голосе Мэй теперь появилась вполне искренняя забота, и я нехотя, но прервала поцелуй, напоследок лизнув нижнюю губу Франкенштейна. От подобного его глаза заблестели предвкушением.

\- Нет. А ты не поранилась? - раздался голос Бенго, что стоял позади Франкенштейна. Этот фиолетовый хвост невозможно не заметить. Видимо, он и "атаковал" Франки. Я только ухмыльнулась, покачав головой, и любимый, заметив это, тактично отстранился, стремясь принять прошлое положение.

\- Это все ветер, - посетовала Мэй, на что я едва заметно хмыкнула. Ветер, как же... - Он раскачивает кабину...

\- Какой ветер?! - скептично поинтересовался Раэль, стоящий возле Франкенштейна, и я увидела как он изогнул брови. - Нуна, не втягивай других в свои... - юноша не договорил, и с каким-то сложным до идентификации выражением лица, вдруг подался вперед выставив руки перед собой, словно его толкнули или подставили подножку. Руками он уперся в плечо Франкенштейна, и мой любимый, кинув на Кертье удивленный взгляд, и подавшись импульсу - пошатнулся набок.

Заметив на кого летит Франки я заинтересованно вскинула бровь. Родерик, что стоял рядом, выставил руки, пытаясь то ли поймать его, то ли оттолкнуть, но в итоге не получилось ни то, ни другое. Франкенштейн, похоже, действительно после двух "покушений" растерял чувство равновесия, и вжал бывшего Лорда в стенку, повиснув у того на руках. Эх, милок, кое-кто тут за время нашего отдыха разленился и потерял хватку. Но почему-то, подобное понимание радовало. Родерик, глядя на Франкенштейна сверху вниз, немного полюбовался на искреннее удивление моего любимого, хитро ухмыльнувшись. Правда, почти сразу, стоило только этой ухмылочке появиться, он ее заменил своей фирменной обиженной мордашкой.

\- А меня-то целовать злыдень не хочет! А монархам, вообще-то, целуют ручки. А бывших монархов не бывает! - притворно-тонким голосом заголосил этот... Монарх, словно ему кто пережал спермохранилище, а я почувствовала, как щеки становятся горячее от румянца. Нет, я вовсе не была смущена, я просто с великим трудом сдерживала смех.

\- Жучара, ты де... - Франкенштейн глянул в сторону наших деток, что сидели на руках у Кадисов, и сейчас с интересом наблюдали за внезапным появлением отца в их поле зрения. Потом взгляд ученого скользнул по Рейзелу, М-24 и добравшись до меня, глубоко вздохнул. Я только прикрыла глаза, чувствуя, что щеки еще сильнее налились красным, да и плечи пришли в движение. - Делами такими даже не промышляй, - ловко вырулил он, сумев не применять ругательство.

\- Извините, ве-ветер кабину качает, - видимо, только сейчас отойдя от шока, извинился Раэль. Мэй, используя Бенго как прикрытие от Франкенштейна показала ему большой палец, явно одобряя. Я сделала глубокий вдох, сумев обуздать вспышку смеха, и открыв глаза встретилась взглядом с Родериком.

Тот, словно пытаясь меня подначивать, дерзко ухмылялся. Хм, подыграем-ка, посмотрим, что он задумал. Мой взгляд принял соответственное выражение, словно я со злости сверлю его взглядом. Его ухмылка в ответ из дерзкой перешла в презрительную, но соответствующих эмоций от него я не чувствовала. Ладно, сделаю вид что клюнула на это. Приняв вид разозленной подобным, я с удивлением отметила, что мои хвосты вырвались "на волю", словно я действительно была разозленная. Только вот вместо того, чтобы атаковать предполагаемый предмет моей неприязни они мягко, чуть ли не ласково, обвили стоящих возле меня Киру и М-24. Происходящее в лифте медленно расплылось перед глазами, замещая это картинкой, которая, предпологаемо была воспоминанием. Их, общим для обоих парней.

_Словно не своими глазами я видела как Кира - тогда еще М-21 - и М-24 сидят бок о бок, и что-то разглядывают. Картинки смешивались, как очень быстрый слайд-шоу фотографий, или неумелая склейка видео. Некоторое время мне заняло привыкание к подобной подачи информации и я поняла, что парни рассматривали разноцветные картинки пейзажей, в которых я узнала открытки. Они сидели в полутемной, обшарпанной квартире. Смутно, словно сквозь дымку угадывались и тогдашние их мысли, общие на двоих, словно они - одно целое, мечты о том, чтобы посетить места с картинок, увидеть это собственными глазами._

_\- Если поедешь, какую открытку мне пришлешь? - раздался голос М-24._

_\- Не если, а через год, - с уверенностью исправил товарища Кира, зарываясь рукой в кучку картинок, и словно наугад вытащил одну. - Вот!_

_\- Это Французская башня! Знаю такую, - М-24 глянул на карточку в руках друга, невольно оживившись._

_\- Да не Французская, а Эйфелевая, эх ты, знаток! - со смешком, и некоторым превосходством ответил Кира, на секунду глянув на разворот с адресом, но потом снова повернул к себе картинку, словно желая внимательнее ее рассмотреть и запомнить._

_\- А она что, в Италии?_

_\- Нет, с чего бы это? - Кирилл взглянул на М-24 и тот в ответ хмыкнул, тут же отвечая:_

_\- Ну так значит, Французская, - упрямству М-24 было не занимать, и в мыслях Киры мелькнуло что-то тепло-снисходительное._

_\- Залезу на самый верх и фотку сделаю. Вот сюда залезу, - повертев в руках открытку, наш оборотень указал на шпиль башни. - Даже если остальных туда не пускают, уж я-то заберусь._

_\- Ну что у тебя за ужасная привычка лезть на верхотуру? - проворчал М-24, отводя от картинки взгляд._

_\- А ты что же, все еще высоты боишься? - бросил Кира язвительно. Да уж, тогда он был более несдержанным на язык._

_\- Ничего и не боюсь, - буркнул в ответ его товарищ. - За тебя, вон, боюсь. И за башню. Сломаешь, чего доброго!_

_\- Это ты сломаешь, а я нет, - от подобного замечания Кира усмехнулся, и сразу ухмыльнулся, глядя на М-24. - Она под тобой пополам согнется, и как раз не так высоко будет!_

_\- Нее, я туда ни ногой._

_\- Тогда поезжай туда, где башни пониже! Вон, скоро в Сеул командируют, там есть башня. Спорим, я заставлю тебя туда залезть!_

_\- А вот и спорим! - довольно-таки азартно огрызнулся М-24, оторвавшись от других открыток и глядя на друга с вызовом._

_\- Но она не так и сильно ниже, - сказал Кира, дернув губой, от чего шрам слегка сморщился._

_\- А все равно поднимусь!_

_\- А я проверю!_ *

Из этих воспоминаний выкинуло меня так же резко, как и втянуло. Глаза смотрели на окружающее меня пространство смело, яркость не резала глаза, не было дымки перед глазами. Разве что пришлось моргнуть, так как почувствовала, что глазные яблоки немного высохли. Сколько времени у меня заняло созерцание прошлого товарищей серии "М", я не знала, но Франкенштейн уже снова стоял передо мной, недовольно косясь на бывшего Лорда, и матеря его одним взглядом. Тот, видать, потеряв интерес когда я вышла "в астрал", теперь донимал усмешками любимого. Парни по бокам от меня стояли с невозмутимыми лицами. Понятно, значит кроме меня никто не увидел и не чувствовал хвостов. Тряхнула головой, улыбаясь, и незаметно огладив ладонью один из хвостов - отозвала их. Потом с мягкой улыбкой посмотрела на Киру и М-24, привлекая к себе их внимание.

\- Ну что, парни? Как вы и желали, вы на "Французской башне", - Кира на мои слова ответил чистейшим изумлением на лице, а М-24, явно больше понявший из этой моей фразы, тихо рассмеялся, но до того облегченно, что стоящий рядом Франкенштейн перестал коситься на Родерика, теперь глядя заинтересовано на нашу троицу. Я не стала ему ничего объяснять прямо сейчас, только хитро взглянула на нашего домашнего оборотня. - Ты сможешь даже залезть туда и фото сделать, как желал, _Кира_ , - специально выделила интонацией его имя, и добилась желаемого результата - глаза Кирилла заблестели от влаги. Парень заметил это, стирая начинающие появляться слезы.

\- Вот возьму и залезу, - буркнул он, словно обиженное дитя, пытаясь не показывать своей слабости.

\- А я вот не залезу, а то сломаю ее собой, да, дружище? - без издевки бросил М-24, понятливо улыбаясь другу. Кирилл бросил на него растерянный взгляд, словно не верил, что его товарищ заодно со мной и в итоге сдался, просто ткнувшись лбом в мое плечо. Его плечи мелко дрожали, Кира явно пытался сдержаться, чем вызвал у меня умиление и тоску. Грустным был не факт той сценки, что я недавно имела честь лицезреть, а тот, что он все еще пытается храбриться, словно не может привыкнуть, что тут все свои, что с нами можно быть искренним, можно быть собой. Мягко улыбнувшись, я приобняла оборотня, словно поддерживая его, желая передать свои мысли не только словом, но и жестом. Свободной ладонью я поймала ладонь ученого, передавая ему воспоминания.

\- Не надо себя сдерживать, Кира. Теперь все по другому, теперь - все хорошо.

\- А можно..? - тишину нарушил голос Мэй.

\- Нет, - почти сразу отозвался Раэль, не давая ей договорить.

\- Но я же ничего не сказала еще, - надулась Санву, зыркнув на Кертье, а потом переводя взгляд на Кирилла. - Почему Кире можно, а мне нельзя? Кира, чтобы ты не задумал, я с тобой!

Мэй широко улыбнулась, выглянув из-за плеча Бенго, а потом потянулась ладошкой, мягко похлопав Киру по плечу в знак поддержки. Он в ответ поднял взгляд на Санву, вначале вытаращившись так, словно видит впервые. Но так как Мэй и не думала переставать мило улыбаться, я рукой, которой все еще приобнимала парня, почувствовала как тот улыбается, и поспешно его отпустила. Санву, молодец, сумела разрядить обстановку, но при том не переводя темы. Кира, словно только этого и ждал, чуть отстранился, стирая скупые слезы, и посмотрел в лицо Мэй, ухмыльнувшись.

\- Я хочу залезть на саму верхушку башни и сделать себе фото, - оборотень одернул футболку, приводя себя в относительный порядок после наших внезапных обнимашек. - И я залезу. Если тоже захочешь, можешь пойти со мной.

\- И со мной, - с другого конца кабинки раздался уверенно-ультимативный голос Юны, а приподнявшись на цыпочки, я заметила как девушка цепко смотрит в сторону оборотня. Мне на это оставалось только легко рассмеяться. Неужто ревнует?

\- Ребята, только давайте по очереди, что ли? И без привлечения внимания! - пришлось быстро добавить последнее, вскинув указательный палец, а то сейчас толпой повалят туда, и кто знает, чем все закончится. Как они там втроем на тонком шпиле поместятся я даже не бралась представлять, их заботы. На мое замечание не успели ответить никто из предполагаемой авантюры, так как дверцы лифта открылись, и народ повалил на террасу вместе с восторженными вздохами и восклицаниями. Стоило мне увидеть открывшийся вид - сама от подобного не удержалась.

\- Как красиво, - глянула на Мэй, что сказала это, и поддержала ее только счастливой улыбкой. - Так и тянет на какое-нибудь безумство. Да ничего я не сделаю, - подняла она глаза к небу, когда Раэль взял ее за руку, заставляя меня сдержанно хихикнуть.

\- Как хорошо, - Бенго вдохнул полной грудью, его глаза внимательно осматривали все вокруг, хоть сам снайпер далеко от лифта не отдалился. - Как хорошо быть здесь не по чьему-то приказу, чтобы уничтожить, а по собственному желанию, - перевела взгляд со стрелка на вид, и не иначе, как желая блеснуть дурным примером, вприпрыжку подбежала к ограждению вплотную, чуть ли не перевешиваясь.

\- Сбылась мечта идиота! - несмотря на то, что моя тушка опасно перевесилась, я раскинула руки, словно желая обнять весь город. Права была Мэй, здесь однозначно тянет на безумство. Хотелось крикнуть, что есть мощи в легких, чтобы показать другим ту радость, но прежде чем я успела вообще открыть рот, знакомые, теплые ладони перехватили меня за талию. Справедливости ради стоило признать, Франкенштейн и не думал меня оттаскивать, всего лишь поддерживал, чтобы я не упала. Такой жест был чертовски красноречив, а встретившись с любимыми глазами я невольно замерла. В лучах заходящего солнца Франки выглядел божественно, не уступая в красоте идеальным благородным, если даже не был красивее, благодаря живому блеску в высветленных лучами света глазах. И вот этот красавец, весь, с потрохами и душой, мой? - Хотя вру. О таком я даже и мечтать не смела!

\- Это она не про тебя, - ко мне донесся голос Мэй с нотками сочувствия, но я не сумела оторвать глаз от Франкенштейна. Правда, сам ученый взглянул в сторону Санву, и судя по бесенятам в его глазах, девушка снова издевается над Урокаем. Ну, у них своя атмосфера. Потом Мэй встала возле ограждения, что я уловила уголком глаза. - Никто не падает, нам еще духовно просветляться.

Оторвав взгляд от любимого, чувствуя его поддержку я шире раскинула руки, словно пытаясь создать нам с Франкенштейном личное пространство путем отпугиванием других, и тихо засмеялась от свей ассоциации с Розой из Титаника. пожалуй, выглядела я со стороны немного глупо, но мне было глубоко плевать. Я была счастливая. Я почувствовала знакомое прикосновение губ к мочке уха, и прикрыв глаза, откинула голову в бок, покорно подставляясь под ласки. Но Франкенштейн не продолжал, хоть и не отстранялся - чувствовала его волосы на шее, и дыхание.

\- _You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you_ , - пусть и шепотом, но я смогла различить слова, которые напевал Франки, узнав эту композицию, и с тихим смешком опустила голову, не отстраняясь. Впервые на моей памяти любимый посредством песни пытался выразить свои чувства, это было ново, но тем не менее - приятно. Мои руки больше не были открыты нараспашку, я опустила ладони на руки ученого, что удерживал меня, и чуть повернула голову в его сторону. - _You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much_... - Франкенштейн пел в той же тональности и громкости, так, чтобы слышала только я. Это было очень интимно, на минутку, мне казалось, что мы тут совсем одни. Потому и потянулась к его губам, желая урвать поцелуй. Но любимый, заметив, что я уже не стремлюсь к безумствам, отпустил меня, одновременно с тем выпутываясь из моих рук. Пришлось немного отойти от ограждения. Заметив это и отойдя на расстояние одного шага, мужчина остановился передо мной лицом к лицу. Но его ладони почти сразу поймали мои, и я глядела в его глаза, заинтригована тем, что же он задумал. 

\- Ольга, мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.. очень важное, - после тех слов Франкенштейн отпустил мои ладони, выпрямившись, а все вокруг посмотрели в нашу сторону и затихли. Ну еще бы, Франкенштейн выглядел таким серьезным, словно собирался мне сообщить как минимум весть о том, что решил прибрать к рукам весь Союз. Видимо, собрался прилюдно мне признаться в любви, чего раньше не делал, хоть и тупой бы понял, что мы вместе. Место-то располагало к подобным признаниям. Раздались шепотки, на что я только ухмыльнулась - я с удовольствием послушаю это признание, оно будет идеальным вступлением к тому, что я задумала. С тех пор как я вернулась. как бы я не старалась дискретно узнать отношение Франкенштейна к свадьбе - не смогла. Значит, придется идти на риск, преподнеся ему колечки от Андрея... Но кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского, верно? Пока я лениво над этим раздумывала, Франки собрался, серьезно глядя мне в глаза. 

\- Ольга, я... - голос любимого был уверенным, громким, но я видела по глазам, и по подрагивающим ладоням, что тот волнуется. Одобрительно ему улыбнулась и поймала за ладони, желая немного успокоить. Ну что он так, в самом-то деле, здесь же все свои... - Ты бесспорно, самое лучшее что со мной случалось. Понимающая, ласковая, целеустремленная, добрая... И твои глаза, прекрасные всегда, вне зависимости от того, смеются ли они, блестят ли от счастья или от слез... - Франкенштейн запнулся, сглотнув и кинул взгляд на свои ладони, переплетенные с моими, словно боялся посмотреть в те самые глаза, что описывал. - Иногда, ты конечно, тот еще подарочек, но и я не лучше, - немного неловко пробормотал любимый, на что я только шире улыбнулась, и слегка хмыкнула, словно соглашаясь. - Но важно не то, какая ты, или какой я. Важнее то, что ты меня изменила. С самых первых мгновений. Ты решительно пришла в этот мир с одной целью - исправить эту историю, спасти нас. И ты уже это сделала. Ты спасла меня. Раскрыла глаза. Словно вырвала у меня из груди что-то мерзкое, сочащееся ненавистью, вырезала, как опухоль, с ловкостью умудренного опытом хирурга, - Франкенштейн уверенно освободил одну из своих рук, положив на сердце, словно пытаясь мне это показать наглядно, и цепко, серьезно встретил мой взгляд. - Ты напомнила мне то, каким я был я раньше. Напомнила, что я тоже знал о любви и сострадании, пробудила в моем сердце нечто светлое, что смогло отодвинуть от меня то, что давило на мозги века. Ты лишила мое существование жестокости и одиночества... Я думал, что это невозможно, но ты, хех, - Франки нервно засмеялся освободив вторую ладонь, и напоследок мне удалось в его мыслях уловить только огромный сумбур. Склонила голову вбок. Что-то не вязалось простое признание с таким уровнем волнения. Ведь в эмоциях любимого тоже был хаос. - У тебя получилось примирить меня со всем грузом вины, что камнем висел на моей шее. Помогла мне простить мне свои прошлые ошибки. И не только простить - некоторые ты даже нашла как исправить. Уже за это я должен тебе быть благодарен до скончания веков, поэтому, я пойму все, но... - мне оставалось только ошарашенно глянуть на Франкенштейна после этого его "я все пойму"... Это не простое признание в любви, а мать его, предложение руки и сердца. Браво, Ольга, ты - тормоз. Франкенштейн поднял на меня взгляд, словно почувствовал мои эмоции. - Но если учесть, как многое уже нас соединяет... Какие крепкие и тесные узы нас связывают... Да я скорее дам себя сожрать Копью, или попрошу Мастера меня развоплотить, нежели буду жить без тебя! - Эмоционально воскликнул он, закрывая лицо обеими ладонями, и слегка отвернувшись от меня. Впрочем, я на подобное не отреагировала должным образом, так как все еще была в легком шоке. Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох Франкенштейн привел себя в порядок, и я поступила подобным образом, делая морду кирпичом. Несколько секунд он просто глядел мне в глаза, словно мы на спарринге, и я - его противник. Но вместо обнажения оружия тот вытащил из пиджака маленькую коробочку и встал на одно колено аккуратным, словно танцевальным движением. Длинные пальцы без сомнений, уверенно открыли коробочку, в которой покоилось прекрасное обручальное кольцо. Глубокого цвета изумруд, окружен крошечными бриллиантами прекрасно сочетался с белым золотом, блестящим как сталь, но в то же время - элегантной цветовой гаммы, подчеркивающей как бриллианты, так и изумруд. - Я не смогу без тебя. Поэтому, прошу тебя, выходи за меня. Ты... Согласна? - милый громко сглотнул, с неуверенностью глядя на меня. Он что, еще сомневается после подобной речи? Это мой Франкенштейн, или его подменили? Повисшая вокруг тишина дала мне возможность подумать над этим вопросом, глядя то на кольцо, то на коленно-преклонного Франки. А потом раздались шепотки, хорошо уловимые в тишине:

\- Я из-за нее сейчас инфаркт получу, - первым раздался голос Мэй.

\- А я перелом, - следом за ней приглушенно услышала то ли Такео, то ли Бенго. Но, скорее всего, последнего.

\- Вот так можно осчастливить мужчину, а можно превратить его жизнь в ничто, - стараясь быть тихо сказал Джин-Хо, но его голос получился громче всех. Они что, реально, думают что я от подобного откажусь?

\- Да неужели она его отвергнет? - полный волнения шепот Суйи уверил меня в том, что именно так они и думают. Ну что же. Эту ситуацию можно обыграть в свою сторону. Я сделала вид, что мой ступор прошел, и стала рассматривать любимого, делая вид что придирчиво рассматриваю, а сама слушала дальше наших комментаторов. 

\- Лучше бы Оле этого не делать... Потому что босс с разбитым сердцем, - голос Тао был полон неприкрытого страха, и если бы не мое оттачивание контроля эмоций, то я бы бессовестно заржала.

\- Если что я просто свалю к Мэй, - почти сразу добавил теперь уже точно Такео.

\- А я к бабушке, - Кира в подобной тональности поддакнул снайперу и стало тихо. Что ж, похоже время моего ответа. Я уже хотела ответить, пусть и более краткой форме, но так же красноречиво, признанием в любви, но Франкенштейн, видимо, сделал ложный вывод из моего молчания. Поднявшись с колена и поджав губы, он закрыл коробочку, чуть ли не утопив меня в эмоциях отчаяния и стыда. Я нарочно громко разочаровано вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

\- Знаешь, Франкенштейн, я могу тебе сказать только одну вещь, делая вывод из всей этой... Ситуации, - в отличии от недавнего вздоха, мой голос был необычно тихим, едва уловимым, но меня пожалуй слушали так, как еще никогда в жизни. - Иногда мне кажется что у нас не душа общая, а мысли и намерения, - ловким движением я вытащила из пространственного кармана обитую бархатом коробочку с обручальными кольцами. Протянула ее в сторону Франкенштейна, открывая, и показывая ее содержимое. Теперь была очередь Франки впадать в ступор. Только в отличии от меня, тот не переводил взгляд на меня, а рассматривал непривычные, полупрозрачные кольца с тонкой золотой жилой внутри. Когда его ступор немного прошел, и меня удостоили взглядом, я улыбнулась, хитро глядя на мужчину. - Этот жест красноречивее любых слов, не так ли? - в ответ повисла не менее напряженная, чем еще недавно, тишина, но ее прервал Франкенштейн, облегченно рассмеявшись. Я вторила его смешку, так как от этого невозможно было сдержаться, особенно когда тебя затапливает, пусть и чужим, но таким сильным облегчением. Милый тут же сделал шаг ко мне, сжимая в удушающих объятиях.

\- Ты так меня испугала, - услышала на ухо сбивчивый шепот, стоило Франкенштейну только зарыться лицом в мои волосы возле шеи. - Я поверил, что ты сейчас откажешь. Нет, не подумай, я бы принял любое твое решение, и неизменно бы тебя любил, был бы рядом... Но я так счастлив теперь, так счастлив, Ольга. Я буду следовать за тобой и всегда поддерживать. Буду бежать туда, куда побежишь ты. Если у меня не будет сил - буду идти. Не смогу идти - буду ползти по твоим следам. Никогда тебя не оставлю. Потому что знаю, что и ты меня не предашь никогда, - сильные руки сжали меня еще сильнее, сжав мою футболку на спине и я только так же сильнее прижалась к любимому. Не было слов, я не знала, чем оправдать эту свою тормознутость и то, что так потрепала нервы. Не было уверенности, нужны ли вообще эти оправдания. Вместо этого так же лицом вжалась лицом в шею любимого, оставив легкий, нежный, словно невесомый поцелуй. Только спустя секунду до нас донеслись окружающие звуки, в которых громче всех был возмущенный голос Мэй.

\- Вы, вы, вы... До инфаркта чуть всех не довели! Хотя у него вообще сердца нет, так что ему не грозило, - не отстраняясь от Франкенштейна я повернула голову вбок, переставая стоять на цыпочках. Получилось так, что прямо ухом прижималась к его груди, отчетливо слыша быстрое биение сердца. И не было для меня во всем мире прекраснее звука! Мэй утирала глаза, тыкая пальцем в смутившегося Урокая, что прижимал к себе Суйи, у которой глаза тоже были на влажном месте. Мы с Франкенштейном рассмеялись синхронно, словно договорившись. Я подняла взгляд на любимого, встречаясь с его счастливыми глазами и облегченно улыбнулась.

Мягко отстранившись друг от друга, мы не прерывали зрительного контакта, пока Франки не опустил взгляд. Снова открыв коробочку он вытащил колечко с изумрудом и я протянула ему ладонь, позволяя надеть на себя украшение. Процесс сопровождался звуками щелкающих затворов, причем, не только нашей группы, но и случайных туристов, и я улыбаясь, полюбовалась на то, как изумруд прекрасно смотрелся возле колечка от Инны Тимофеевны. Потом Франкенштейн ловко притянул меня за талию к себе боком, целуя в голову, а я, положив ладонь на его предплечье глядела на всю нашу компанию, позируя, и показывая ладонь, на которой теперь постоянно будет покоиться эта красота. Правда, долго мне позировать было не дано - другой рукой, которую я не держала, любимый за подбородок повернул мое лицо к себе, целуя. Впрочем, я почти сразу вывернулась в его руках, правой рукой зарываясь в его волосах, углубляя поцелуй, а левой сжала бицепс. Словно в бреду услышала аплодисменты, но не обратила на это внимания. Здесь и сейчас важны были только мы с Франкенштейном.

\- Так-с, - громко отозвалась Санву, невольно привлекая наше с Франкенштейном внимание. Милый отстранился, на что я скорчила обиженную рожицу. - Детей родили, предложения сделали, осталось пожениться. Где тут священника найти? - Она огляделась и ткнула пальцем в Родерика. - Вы их пожените!

\- Мэй, лучше не надо, - Бенго, почему-то, резко среагировал, принимаясь отговаривать ее от этой идеи. Это меня заинтересовало, и я оторвала взгляд от лица любимого. - Помнишь ваше с Раджеком обручение?

\- Как в тумане, - призналась девушка, покачав головой.

\- Он назвал вас обреченными!

\- Да? - Мэй испытующе уставилась на бывшего Лорда, словно желая у него узнать подтверждение или опровержение подобного. Правда, Родерик умело делал вид что его ну очень заинтересовала перекладина у потолка этого уровня.

\- Обреченными? - я прикусила губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться, живо представив себе эту картину, и снова глянула на Родерика, но уже немного укоризненно. Тот уверенно встретил мой взгляд, видать, он прикинул, что в общем-то стыдиться и ничего. Жучара он и в другом мире жучара.

\- Ребята! Я думаю что нам стоит обсудить все эти планы в приятной обстановке. - Тао замахал руками, а уверившись, что на него обратили внимание - указал на дорогое кафе расположенное прямо здесь, на Эйфелевой башне.

\- Тао... - начал серьезным тоном Франки, глядя на хакера. - Ты молодец. Как вернемся - напомни мне чтобы я выплатил тебе премию.

\- Как у тебя это получается? - спросил с легким недоумением Бенго у Тао, а я, взглянув на милого, отметила что тот внимательно за мной наблюдает. В ответ на разоблачение слежки тот лишь подмигнул.

\- Действительно, - Мэй, так же как и стрелок, испытующе зыркнула на Тао. - У тебя по идее уже половина накоплений Франкенштейна на счете должна осесть, - на это Тао слегка покраснел, и в очень умилительном жесте развел руками, не обращая внимания на то, что мы с Франкенштейном вообще-то рядом и все слышим. Ну, или предпочитая не обращать внимания, так как немного страха я от него улавливала.

\- Так-то оно так, но понимаете, ребята, инфляция, траты самые разные, - Тао слегка помялся и повел гостей из другого мира в то кафе, о котором говорил, на что мы с любимым только хмыкнули. Ноблесс с нашими детишками на руках кивнули нам, уходя вслед за хакером, потом потянулись и остальные, медленно уходя. Уверившись, что все ушли в кафе, я повернулась к своему будущему мужу, и притворно-скромно улыбнулась. Мой намек поняли, за талию притянув вплотную к себе, приблизившись так близко к моему лицу, что оставались считанные сантиметры.

\- На чем мы там остановились? - с ехидцей спросил любимый, глядя то на меня, то на горизонт, явно издеваясь над моей выдержкой. Я же только уверенно поцеловала любимого, положив свои ладони ему на щеки, тем самым перехватывая инициативу. Теперь-то я точно имею на это право!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части:  
> * - отрывок одолженный (и немного измененный) из работы "Хрупкое счастье хранят дневники" [https://ficbook.net/readfic/7652634] за согласием и одобрением автора сия шедевра - Altri-10  
> Всем неравнодушным или заинтересовавшимся советую прочитать эту работу, так как это, как я уже упомянула раньше - шедевр. Причем самый настоящий!
> 
> Снова ништячки от автора :3 помолвочное кольцо Ольги - https://sun9-63.userapi.com/c7008/v7008431/1e840/jyaDEsqQuZ8.jpg


	130. Часть 127

Было ли предложение Франкенштейна для меня неожиданностью? Невероятно, но да. Любимый сумел меня удивить, мастерски скрыв в своих мыслях, к которым у меня был доступ, любое упоминание, связанное с этим намерением. Но пускай это и было неожиданностью, это было вполне понятно для меня - я сама "играла в те же ворота", так как, так же скрывала мысли и собиралась сделать ему предложение на Эйфелевой башне. Несмотря на все эти факты, большей неожиданностью для меня стало знакомое ощущение рези в собственных, казалось бы остекленевших глазах. И как только у меня появилась возможность проморгаться - я сразу обнаружила себя в Забвении. Неполную секунду у меня заняло размышление и анализ своего самочувствия, после чего появился вывод - я здесь не телом, а рассудком. Или астральной проекцией? Душой? Точного определения этому я не могла дать, но возмущение на отца стихло, не успев толком зародится - раз мое тело там, в руках Франки, то меня позвали просто на разговор. Оглянувшись, я отметила, что небо было ниже обычного - я буквально смогла бы коснуться звезд, если подпрыгнуть. Или это не небо ниже, а мы с отцом выше? Кстати о Лакрицияре - тот нетерпеливо стоял в паре метров от меня, спокойно за мной наблюдая, и держа в руках какую-то крошечную коробочку. С таким же спокойствием преодолела разделяющее нас пространство.

\- Да уж, твоя сила действительно подросла, - это пробормотал себе под нос божество, видимо, думая что я не услышала. Или просто делая вид, что так думает.

\- И зачем ты меня позвал, отец? - спокойно посмотрела на Лакрицияра, хотя легкая раздражительность все еще присутствовала. Пускай и визит к Андрею был для меня позновательным, как и знакомство с этим юным богом и его миром, но заяву к отцу на этот счет я хотела предъявить. Правда, как увидела, что тот нахмурился, поняла, что это не время, и не место. Что ж, возможно оно и так. Тогда я вся во внимании.

\- Хотел тебя поздравить от всей души с помолвкой, - папа мягко мне улыбнулся, на что я только кивнула, и стала слушать дальше. - Так же я хочу тебя предупредить, что если собираетесь скрепить свой союз не только в ЗАГС-е, то чтобы у тебя даже не было соблазна обращаться к земным священникам. А то будет как в случае с Пантеоном.

\- Ну, раз только ЗАГС, то ладно, - я немного грустно вздохнула, но смирилась. Повторения встречи с более сильными богами в качестве нагоняя - не хотелось. И пусть я верующей не была - хотелось мне торжества. Платье, пусть и не белое, подвенечный алтарь, взаимные клятвы... Это меня манило.

\- Почему сразу только ЗАГС? - хитро улыбнулся Лакрицияр, сверкнув белоснежными клыками. - Будет тебе праздник. Только немного необычный. Под венец тебя поведу я. А священницей может стать Акэли или Нуэрра. Они не откажут тебе в этой услуге. Кого бы ты желала видеть в этой роли?

\- Нуэрру, - уверенно и радостно заявила я, воодушевившись.

\- Хорошо, я ее спрошу об услуге. И есть еще один нюанс, - папа серьезно на меня глянул, и я приготовилась услышать новое наставление. - Тебе придется шуровать за своей подругой. Она мне уже обратила несколько молитв, вместе со своим парнем, которые можно свести по смыслу к цитате: "Обещаю Ольге анальную кару, если та не возьмет меня ее свидетельницей", - я удивленно глянула на отца. Меня вовсе не цитата удивила - это было в стиле моей подруженьки. Меня удивило то, что Алекси кого-то себе нашла.

\- Парень Алекси? - слегка ошеломленно переспросила, на что отец только мягко улыбнулся. Кем мог стать этот парень, которого она посвятила в подобные тайны, раз заставила искреннее помолиться отцу?

\- Узнаешь все сама на месте, - поспешно сказал папа, сделав еще шаг ко мне, и протягивая коробочку. - Держи, это мой тебе подарок на помолвку. Тебе стоит поспешить, потому что Франкенштейн начинает психовать, - после этих слов отец отошел на пару шагов, а я открыла коробочку, ожидая увидеть какую-то божественную побрякушку, но внутри была маленькая ампулка, на пять миллилитров, заполненная только до отметки "2".

\- Что это такое? - быстро спросила отца, начиная ощущать как моя связь с Забвением тускнеет - песнь звезд стала менее отчетливой, да и я снова стала ощущать некоторые части своего тела.

\- Это - слезы единорога, - мои брови приподнялись, и я в шоке глядела то на отца, то на ампулу. - Товар труднодоступный и раритетный - этих сволочей попробуй заставь заплакать. Бесчувственные. Если говорить кратко - это алкоголь для души. Оно не воздействует на тело, а воздействует на ауру. Эффект хороший, можно расслабится без последствий. Только! - отец быстро приподнял палец, мигом став серьезным. - Учти, что это концентрат. То есть для тебя, или для людей, невоисприимчивых к алкоголю, эту ампулу нужно развести в литре воды. Для тех, на которых алкоголь действует обычным образом - одна третья литра разбавить с водой, чтобы тоже получить литр. И не советую тебе это мешать с земным алкоголем. Похмелье будет жуткое и возможны провалы в памяти.

\- Поняла. Приняла. Спасибо, - сдержанно ответила отцу, но на последних словах только мягко улыбнулась. И судя по ответной улыбке Лакрицияра, подобное поведение его не коробило, а наоборот - радовало.

***

Вопреки всевозможным ожиданиям, отпраздновали мы помолвку спокойно, если не сказать, что скромно. Не было ни грамма алкоголя, только различные чаи, кофе, соки. Заказали еще и всякие пирожные, я свой выбор остановила на легком меренговом десерте, с клубничным повидлом между слоями. Каждый выбирал себе свое по вкусу, а я впервые почувствовала давление от моих детишек. Все трое были в непосредственной близости - у меня на коленях восседал Генри, Вика - у Франкенштейна, а Фрэнсис - на коленках у Мэй, что сидела возле меня. И вот не то, чтобы мне не было приятно внимание своих чад, но из внимательные взгляды и просительные хныканья заставили меня коситься на них неуверенно. С одной стороны, хотелось им угодить, и увидеть на лицах счастливые улыбки, но с другой, как бы тут не разбаловать?

\- Мама-мама, - Фрэн, будто умоляя меня, прижалась к плечу той руки, которой я поддерживала Генриха. - Мама соколя, соколя, ма-ама, - дочка протянула это заламывающимся голосом, а Генрих, словно по договоренности, не то хныкнул, не то всхлипнул.

\- Соко... - робко подтвердил слова своей сестры он, глядя на меня своими большими глазами. Вот же чертеня, знает ведь, что я всегда поощряю его попытки разговаривать, так как по сравнению с сестрами, у него это получалось сравнительно хуже. Поджав губы, посмотрела на эту двойку вымогателей.

\- Милые мои, много сахара - это вредно. А шоколад - сплошной сахар, - я предприняла попытку резонно им все объяснить, но меня словно проигнорили. Франкенштейн на эту картину смотрел молча, но таким красноречивым взглядом, что трудно было не угадать его мыслей. Он явно был заодно с малышней.

\- Соколя, мама, дай, - Вика, видимо, решила брать мое сопротивление настойчивостью, поймав ладонь, в которой была ложка, и дернув на себя. Ложка, конечно, была пуста, так как при таком напоре от детишек, кусок мне в горло не лез, но я все равно посмотрела в сторону дочери нахмурившись.

\- А вот так делать, Вика, нехорошо и невоспитанно, - спокойным тоном сообщила дочке, но поняв, что мои намеки, скорее всего не поймут, решила сказать прямо. - Я подобное поощрять не буду, и таким образом ты желаемого не добьешься, и шоколада не получишь, - мой тон, похоже, был слишком резким как для объяснения ребенку простых истин, и блондиночка, на грани слез, уткнулась в грудь Франкенштейна, что тут же стал ее поглаживать по спинке.

\- Ольга, от одного кусочка беды не будет... - тихо протянул он, но детки услышали, и поддержали слова как могли: кто энергичными кивками, кто согласным агуканьем.

\- Франкенштейн, не срывай мне процесс воспитания, - недовольно шикнула на своего будущего мужа, почти сразу глядя на детей, что сверлили меня искреннее-невинными глазками, едва заметно сверкающими от подступающих слез. Черт... Похоже эту битву я проиграла.

\- Мама, - словно в подтверждение жалобно протянул Генри, поглаживая ладошкой руку, которую еще недавно держала Виктория, словно пытаясь облегчить предполагаемую боль. Ну как можно не растаять перед этими милыми хитрецами? Ноблесс, сидящие возле Франкенштейна, видимо, считали так же, с одинаковой снисходительной улыбкой глядя то на меня, то на детей.

\- Значит так, - отозвалась строгим тоном, наблюдая за детишками без снисходительности во взгляде. Фрэн и Генри, видя это, опустили головы, словно провинившиеся, но нет-нет, да поглядывали на меня сквозь ресницы с надеждой. - Будь по-вашему, - стоило мне это сказать, как детки тут же оживились, глядя прямо на меня и не притворяясь. Даже Виктория забыла о своей обиде, освободив личико из плена волос Франки. - Но вечером, как вернемся домой, все послушно дадите маме и папе почистить вам зубки. Идет? - Все трое активно закивали головой и я со снисходительным вздохом потянулась к пространственному карману, замаскированному под сумочку, и вытянула шоколад, давая своим егозам три ровные доли. Детки с наслаждением принялись за отвоеванное лакомство, словно сразу забыв о нашем с Франкенштейном существовании, на что я только хмыкнула, принимаясь за свой десерт. А стоило мне с ним покончить - почувствовала на щеке ладонь любимого. Вначале это была просто ласка, но потом мне передали мысли:

_Помнишь, о чем мы рассуждали по дороге сюда в кафе?_ \- я поглядела на любимого что внешне был абсолютно спокоен. И только я знала, что творилось за этой маской. Тогда, когда я вернулась из Забвения, пряча подарок в пространственный карман, был невероятно всполошен, взъерошен, да и просто испуган. Правда вот стоило мне ему показать встречу с отцом, как любимый успокоился. И, собственно, помогая мне встать, выдвинул, как ни посмотри гениальную идею.

_Еще бы забыть подобное,_ \- ответила ему мысленно, пока был тактильный контакт, и Франкенштейн отстранил ладонь, глядя на меня с легкой улыбкой, ожидая ответа на его предложение. Я кивнула, выражая свое согласие, и улыбка любимого стала шире. Красноречиво посмотрела на остальных из нашей компании, словно спрашивая, хочет ли он посвятить в это остальных. Франкенштейн мягко кивнул, словно передавая мне это право, и я тут же привлекла к себе внимание окружающих.

\- Ребята, мы Франкенштейном решили расписаться сегодня же... - начала было объяснение, но меня почти сразу прервали.

\- Ага, видимо чтобы не передумать? - язвительность Киры была явлением до того привычным, что я даже злиться не стала, только ухмыльнулась. А вот М-24, что явно внимательно меня слушал, отвесил ему подзатыльник, чем немало меня позабавил.

\- Очень забавно, Кира, ха-ха, - язвительно парировала Кириллу, и хотела уже было продолжить, почему мы приняли такое решение, но меня снова прервали. В этот раз - Розария.

\- Вы что, не собираетесь давать бал? - недоумение кровавой ведьмы было довольно красноречиво прописано у нее на лице.

\- Бала точно не будет, - рассмеялась, представив нашу свадьбу, как чопорное празднование в Лукедонии. Правда, смешок был беззлобным, что пожалуй уловили все сидящие за нашим столиком. Франкенштейн, впрочем, тоже легко засмеялся, наверняка, думая в похожем ключе. - Но празднование будет. Более современное и более человеческое. Но как вы понимаете, тут нужно будет подготовиться. Мы с Франкенштейном решили сделать свадьбу в Шампу, так что Диснейленд посетим после свадьбы. А чтобы не морочиться поездкой в ЗАГС в другой город, так как Шампу - это деревенька, то мы решили, что раз уж мы в Париже, то можно сразу расписаться, и и покончить с этим.

\- Это так романтично, - умилительным тоном протянула Мэй, внимательно на нас поглядев. - Но столько приготовлений. Платье, костюм для жениха, а дети?

\- Мамуль, детей они уже сделали, - со смешком бросил Джин-Хо, на что Мэй только рукой махнула.

\- Я не про то. Им тоже нужны костюмчики, - девушка заботливо посмотрела на Фрэнсис, которую держала, и передала ее мне. - А кольца будет нести Генрих? Ой, а Эшлин будет разбрасывать лепестки роз в проходе, - быстро, словно боясь передумать, бросила Санву, поднимаясь. Впрочем, судя по ее невидящему взгляду, она сама едва осознала свое действие. Я даже немного приподнялась, чтобы привести ее в себя. - А кто будет свидетелем со стороны жениха? А со стороны невесты? А кто поведет невесту к алтарю? - стрелок, глядя на состояние девушки, со смешком поймал ее за руку, обратно усаживая за стол.

\- А кто оплачивает банкет? - задав этот вопрос, Мэй более осмысленно посмотрела на Франки.

\- Мы, конечно, а кто же еще, - я фыркнула, улыбаясь Франкенштейну, словно интересуясь, заценил ли он шутку. Даже не представляя себе, кому бы хотелось и кто бы смог празднование на столько народа нам профинансировать. Надо ведь будет не забыть пригласить парочку Лукедонцев на праздник, да и Диму вместе с Инной Тимофеевной позвать. Невольно, представив себе эту толпу, повела плечами.

\- Если хочешь, Мэй, всегда можешь помочь Ольге с выбором платьев и костюмов, - Франкенштейн мягко ответил Мэй, а когда я снова удобно села - не мешкая, нежно приобнял меня за талию. Улыбнулась, глядя на сначала на его руку на моем стане, а потом - в его прекрасные небесные глаза. Хех, подбор платьев и костюмов, это да, это будет интересно, тем более - если в это лапки будет мокать Санву. Ах, вот только надо предупредить всех о моем временном отсутствии.

\- Я завтра с утра отправляюсь за Алекси. Мне папа передал что она хочет быть свидетельницей. Да и нужно будет подумать что и как, Лакрицияр сказал что священником будет кто-то из богов, - пускай я уже затвердила эту роль за Нуэррой, я не могла этого пока что поведать остальным, собравшимся здесь. Вдруг Высшая откажется, или не сможет прибыть вовремя? Придется ставить на эту роль кого-то другого.

\- Логично, - протянул Франкенштейн, делая вид, что задумался. Он-то прекрасно знал, кто будет священницей, но без лишних вопросов поддержал мою игру. Тао же вдруг подскочил, словно сел на шпильку.

\- Ребята! У нас же несколько килограмм золота, стыренных из Союза, - Тао помахал рукой, улыбаясь, на что я только закатила глаза. Давай, Тао, еще громче это скажи, или в мегафон, чтобы все узнали о вашем подвиге. - Можем сдать и будут нам деньги на свадьбу.

\- Отлично, - хлопнула в ладони, решив не делать Тао замечаний насчет конфиденциальности прямо сейчас, и естественно, воспользоваться тем, что никто не выражает протеста. Губы искривила ехидная улыбка. - Возлагаю эту заботу на вас, парни. Но сейчас, - я многозначительно приподняла чашку с кофе, в знакомом жесте, словно желая чокнуться ею со всеми. - Допиваем и идем искать ЗАГС!

\- Интересная компания у нас набирается. За вас. - Джин-Хо поднял кружку на уровень глаз, отсалютовав, и посмотрев на меня, залпом выпил остатки кофе.

\- Поздравляем! - хором выкрикнули Мэй и Бенго, явно радуясь за нас с Франки и стукнули свои стаканы с соком. Судя по звуку битого стекла, и струйке сока, текущего по их ладонях, сил они не рассчитали.

\- Это к счастью, - сказал Раэль, вздохнув, и тут же стал ухаживать за смеющейся Санву. Что же, на подобное и не скажешь ничего другого. Улыбнувшись от заразительного смеха Мэй, я откинулась спиной на Франкенштейна, что сразу усилил объятия, и слушая нестройные поздравления от других, играла с Фрэнсис в кулачки. Тепло, разлившееся в груди, было для меня знаком того, что я нашла свое место под солнцем. Правда, когда резко весь шум стих, и все сидели, интенсивно над чем-то задумавшись, я невольно напряглась.

\- А что так тихо вокруг стало? - мой голос напоминал удивленный писк, но все до того ушли в себя, что никто мне не ответил. Разве только Вика, услышав мою интонацию, захныкала на фоне тишины. Да уж, в нашей компании без странностей не обойтись.

***

\- Так, кольца есть, свидетель - есть, - добравшись до местного ЗАГС-а, я проверяла наличие всего необходимого для бракосочетания. Женщина работающая там, сообщила нам, что можем выбрать любое время для церемонии, так как сегодняшний вечер был полностью свободен, и не занят другими парами. Я кинула взгляд на Франкенштейна, держащего обычные золотые кольца, купленные в ювелирном по пути. Перед обычными людьми я опасалась надевать колечки от Андрея. Да и такая прелесть заслуживала торжественного момента, а не нашей спонтанной расписки. Ну, главное что есть жених. И его свидетель - преисполнен чувством гордости за возложенную на него миссию Кира даже выше казался. А что поделать, если у него у одного из всех в нашей компании были относительно неподдельные, и поэтому - в абсолютной норме, документы? - Теперь нужно только свидетельницу...

\- Жаль что мы не можем, - почти синхронно протянули Суйи и Юна, с одинаковым выражением грусти на мордашках. - Ведь нам так мало остается до совершеннолетия

\- Хм, остается только один вариант, - Мэй уставилась на Урокая, а я же зацепилась взглядом за Санву. Хм-м-м...

\- Нуна, прекрати уже издеваться над ним, - Раэль погладил девушку по плечу, даже не обращая внимания на Эгваина, что терпеливо сносил поведение нашей гостьи.

\- Неа, - явно развеселившись ответила девушка.

\- Мэй может быть свидетелем, - предложил Раэль, тем самым подтвердив мои размышления.

\- Почему не Сейра? - я с трудом, но уловила эту реплику Джин-Хо, по большей части потому, что от него просто повалило энергией эмоции удивления. Не придав его словам большего внимания, я глянула на Мэй, потом на наших благородных-без-паспорта и несовершеннолетних школьниц.

\- Мэй, милая, а ты с собой паспорт взяла из своего мира? - задала этот немаловажный и ключевой в нашей ситуации вопрос.

\- Нет, я даже не... - начала было Санву, но договорить ей не дали.

\- У меня все с собой, - Джин-Хо широко улыбнулся, правда, его улыбка грозила померкнуть, когда Мэй чуть не сбила его с ног, кинувшись с объятьями.

\- Мой сынулька такой организованный, - Мэй рассмеялась, но гордость за своего сына была налицо.

\- Супер, - захлопав обрадовано в ладоши, я забрала у едва стоящего на ногах Джин-Хо паспорт, и тут же повернулась к нашему хакеру местного разлива, передавая паспорт. - Тао, миленький, сделай магию и добавь серию паспорта Мэй в списки ЗАГС-а, хорошо?

\- Будет сделано, мэм! - приняв паспорт, он отдал мне честь.

\- Пока еще мисс, негодник, - в ответ только покачала головой, но вместо подзатыльника толкнула Тао в плечо. - Дать тебе Пита в помощь?

\- Ольга, обижаешь! - воскликнул Тао, открыв паспорт Мэй и уже занося ее данные в компьютер, быстро щелкая клавишами. - Дай мне десять-пятнадцать минут и готово!

\- В чем заключается моя задача? - спросила Мэй, тут же подходя ко мне с серьезным выражением лица. - Следить чтобы не украли невесту?

\- Хех, меня еще попробуй укради, - самодовольно ответила на ее вопрос, откинув волосы за спину. - Нет, по сути нужно будет только присутствовать и расписаться. Ну, возможно там поддакнуть на какой-то вопрос, - махнула рукой в сторону Санву, незначительно покраснев от одного представления, что после этого "поддакивания" мы с Франки уже оффициально станем парой перед человеческим законодательством. Мандраж пришел, откуда не ждали... Фоном слышались голоса Мэй, М-24 и вроде Бенго, но относительно я пришла в себя только после того, как почувствовала, что меня приобнимает любимый, выливая на меня коктейль из коварства, хитрости и предвкушения. Видать, что-то коварное задумал, на что я только рукой махнула.

Тао сдержал свое обещание, и через десять минут мы уже направлялись в здание ЗАГС-а. Юна, душка, в последний момент всунула мне в руки букет цветов, о котором я и думать забыла. Женщина, проводившая свадьбу, посмотрела на на нас немного удивленно - я ведь не была одета как-то празднично, в черной юбке да оранжевой блузке, которую только с натяжечкой можно было назвать праздничной, да и Франкенштейн изменил привычному костюму, будучи в брюках и свободной белой рубашке. Но глядя на свидетелей, одетых в том же духе, не стала выдвигать своих сомнений, и довольно быстро провела всю церемонию, что было немного неожиданно, но не вызвало протеста ни в ком из присутствующих. После того, как на наших пальцах уже красовались кольца, мы вышли из залы под громкие и радостные поздравления, и только когда мы уже были на свежем воздухе, а толпа немного рассеялась, я отозвалась.

\- Ну, был не так уж и плохо, - скользнув взглядом по колечку, еще не привыкнув к новому украшению, я поспешно перевела взгляд на Франкенштейна, что шел рядом со мной. - Не было так скучно, как на собраниях в Лукедонии.

\- Вот что ты к нашим собраниям пристала, женщина? - Родерик раздраженно буркнул, поравнявшись со мной, и вскинул руки в сторону неба.

\- А то что стоите на них как вековые дубы: три часа не моргая и пять - не сменяя позы, - в том ответила ему, ко всему прочему показав язык и засмеявшись. Даже брюзжание бывшего правителя Лукедонии не могло сейчас омрачить моего настроения. Теперь я была Ольгой Гурань-Ли, теперь Франкенштейн никуда от меня не денется. И судя по его счастливой улыбке - тот тоже был доволен этим фактом.

\- Пока мы здесь, никто не хочет пожениться? - Мэй обвела толпу взглядом, остановившись взглядом на воскресшем благородном возле меня. - Родерик-ним, как насчет вас? - бывший Лорд посмотрел на Санву недоуменно, правда, потом задумался, от чего я слегка напряглась.

\- Родерик, - я постаралась чтобы мой голос, несмотря на улыбку был жестким. - Не советую. Бегать в Е-Ран из Лукедонии будет неудобно, - "мягко" намекнула ему, что его вместе с будущей спутницей по одной крышей с нами терпеть не стану. И фиолетово, кем бы ни была эта несчастная.

\- Не надоело одним и тем же меня шантажировать? - он прищурил глаза, видимо, пытаясь парировать мое заявление.

\- Каков наглец! - Не успела я толком вознегодовать на фразу Родерика, как к нам подбежал Тао, что-то проверяющий у себя на планшете заодно возвращая паспорт Мэй. 

\- Ольга, мы с Такео, М-24, Раджеком, Урокаем и Розарией отправимся сбывать золото. Чтобы не привлекать внимания, будем сбывать в нескольких городах, разным составом...

\- Вы одним внешним видом привлечете внимание, - легко бросил Франкенштейн, и я согласно закивала головой.

\- Ага, и количеством того же золота, - добавила еще один немаловажный аспект.

\- Я камеры наблюдения почищу, а благородные подотрут воспоминания, - Тао только махнул рукой, толком не отрываясь от планшета. - Кира побежит за Инной Тимофеевной и Димой. Собираетесь кого-то еще приглашать на свадьбу? Мне нужно будет составить вместе с Мисс Сейрой списки всего необходимого.

\- Я тебе помогу, Тао, - спокойным тоном ответил любимый, явно не пытаясь напугать подобным обещанием хакера, а просто предлагая помощь.

\- Ладно, раз у нас тут кипит подготовка, то в таком случае я пойду за Алекси. Думаю, будет лучше если я пойду одна, чтобы было быстрее, - резонно внесла свою лепту в план подготовки до праздника.

\- Нам приглашать некого, - Бенго посмотрел на Мэй, на что та кивнула, слегка расстроившись.

\- Не боитесь, ребята, - похлопала Санву по плечу, пытаясь приободрить. - Думаю, мой дядюшка не пропустит возможности прийти. А это значит, что самолично познакомитесь с богом вашего мира.

\- Ой, какие у нас приключения незабываемые будут, - от такой новости голос девушки моментально сменился на довольный.

\- Надеюсь он адекватный, умный и серьёзный, - Раэль добавил это, невольно вызывая у меня громкий и несдержанный смех. Уж кто-то, а Баддувкреур под это описание не подходил от слова "совсем". - Мне не нравится твой смех, - с кислым лицом сказал Раэль, явно понимая что его надежды не оправдаются.

\- Еще меньше тебе понравится ваш бог, дружище, - окончательно обломал его Ик-Хан, правда в его голосе было сожаление. Пусть и притворное. Юный Кертье отчетливо поморщился, слыша это, на что Юна и Суйи только тихо рассмеялись, шепчась о чем-то своем, что только усилило мой смех над "трагедией" Раэля.

\- Ой, а Элиза будет? - спустя минуту ко мне повернулась Юна, спрашивая довольно громко, чтобы перекричать мои смешки, и мне пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы ответить, что получилось, но с трудом.

\- Думаю, будет, - я невольно хихкнула, и только после глубоко вдоха продолжила. - Если хотите, девушку, я намекну папе, чтобы и ее пригласил.

\- Хотим, - подтвердила Суйи, радостно улыбаясь.

\- Не расстраивайся так, Раэль, - робко сказала Мэй, пытаясь утешить.

\- Мне не из-за чего расстраиваться, - с покерфейсом ответил благородный, на что я только хмыкнула. Санву же сразу скинула с себя притворное сожаление, и ее глаза заблестели в предвкушении.

\- Столько новых знакомых, жду не дождусь. Скорей бы.

\- Милый, как думаешь, сколько нам нужно будет времени? - посмотрела на Франкенштейна, что обсуждал что-то с Тао. - Два дня?

\- Ольг-га, - запнувшись, в это обсуждение встрял Тао, неловко замявшись. - Думаю, лучше дать нам три дня, - невольно вскинула бровь, глядя на хакера. Чтобы модифицированные, да с организацией праздника испытывали затруднения? Видимо, что-то подобное отпечаталось на моем лице, так как Тао поспешно замахал ладонями. - Нет-нет, не подумай что мы не справимся, мы бы справились, но зачем спешить и все делать на последний момент? Это же... Ну... Такой важный день, - смущенно и тише на тон добавил он, на что я только прищурилась.

\- Что-то ты, Тао, темнишь... - Тао на мои слова напрягся, но молчал, что могло значит только то, что ничего он не задумал, или что задумал что-то настолько грандиозное, что и под пытками не признается. Мне оставалось на подобное только махнуть рукой - на время моего отсутствия с ними будет Франкенштейн, что точно не доведет до беспредела, а потом... Лишний свободный денек позволит мне испытать подарок отца, делая незабываемым девичник! - Ладно, не буду разбираться в твоих мотивах сейчас, день раньше, день позже - не такая уж большая разница.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Тао явно вздохнул облегченно, сразу утыкаясь взглядом в планшет. А потом, не отводя взгляда от девайся - пошел в сторону Такео и М-24, что-то быстро и экспрессивно им объясняя.

\- Есть планы на эти три дня? - спросила Мэй и сама же ответила. - У вас, наверное, медовый месяц?

\- Нет- не-е-ет, медовый месяц будет после празднования, - предвкушающе глянула на Франкенштейна из-под ресниц, хитро вывернувшись из его рук. - А я сейчас уйду за Алекси. Ну-ка, где мои кровинушки, мамочке нужно попрощаться! - не раздумывая больше ни минуты, я подбежала к Рагару и Сейре, что играли с нашими детками, и присела перед этой тройкой, сидящей на скамейке.

\- Итак, Виктория, Генрих, Фрэнсис, - я серьезным тоном обратилась к детям, привлекая их внимание. На меня тут же внимательно посмотрели блондиночки, а Генри смотрел в мою сторону с тех пор, как заметил что я приближаюсь. - Мамочке нужно будет уйти, - дочки посмотрели на меня немного неудовлетворенно, а я склонила голову вбок, продолжая. - Я постараюсь вернуться очень-очень быстро. Вы даже не заметите, - с улыбкой подергала за щеки недовольных блондинок, стараясь говорить спокойно.

\- Папа? - тихо и самую малость грустно спросил Генри, на что я только к нему повернулась.

\- Папа конечно же будет с вами, - доченьки немного воспрянули духом, и я, желая закрепить эффект, склонилась к ним, заговорщицки шепча. - А если папа скажет, что вы все были послушны, то мамочка вас вознаградит за это. Ладненько, - это я сказала на тон громче, почти не отстраняясь. - Кто хочет попрощаться с мамой?

Хотели все трое. Девочки мокро поцеловали меня в щечки, Виктория похлопала меня по голове со словами "мама, будь холося", а Генри только крепко ко мне прижался, не желая отпускать. Подобное заставило меня чувствовать укол совести, что оставляю их одних, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Но детей я не могла ни в чем упрекнуть - они и так хорошо держатся, если взять во внимание, что первые пять лет, для ребенка его родители - весь мир. Это меня стоило упрекнуть что то и дело меня носит то туда, то сюда. Крепко прижала Генриха, отдавая его Сейре, поцеловала напоследок близняшек и направилась к Франкенштейну, чтобы попрощаться и с ним. Правда, когда заметила как он обнимает Мэй а потом со смешком после ее фразы гладит по голове, то в голову мне закралась шальная идейка.

\- Ах ты кобель! Только вышли из ЗАГС-а а ты уже других обжимаешь по углам? - не смотря на строгий тон, на моих губах была широкая улыбка, которую могла видеть Санву, но не Франкенштейн.

\- О-Ольга? - резко поворачиваясь ко мне, сказал Франкенштейн. Как только я заметила, что тот поворачивается, я молниеносно стерла с лица улыбку, глядя грозно, чтобы продолжить эту небольшую драму. Не пропадать же шутке? Мэй в ответ на мои действия стала усиленно сдерживать смех, зажав себе пальцами нос. Бенго немного нервно глянул на нее, а после на меня.

\- Что происходит? - этот вопрос он задал Франкенштейну, правда, ответить на него решила Мэй

\- Франкенштейн Ольге изменяет, - девушка поддержала мою игру, тоже притворяясь серьезной. Бенго вытаращился на нее, не сдерживая своего удивления, а Франкенштейн стоял глядя то на Мэй, то на меня - видимо, раздумывал как оправдаться, или искал любых предвесников шутки. Подсказать, что ли?

\- Вот возьму и тоже буду тебе изменять! - довольно бодро заявила с серьезным лицом, но, видимо, мой намек не поняли. Ну что ж, играем дальше. - С Кирой вот или... Вот, с Бенго! - уверенным шагом подошла к стрелку, поймав под руку и задумавшись, поцеловала его в щечку, словно подтверждая свои намерения. И как же отрадно было смотреть на полностью ошарашенную Санву, что явно не ожидала от меня такой решительности. Мой же "любовник" побледнел, и как-то стал опасно дышать через раз. Только бы сознания не потерял. А то вон как на него гневно глядит Франки. Мэй что-то пробормотала, но я не услышала, что именно. А вот шепот Бенго, что был чуть ли не в непосредственной близости - уловила.

\- Не надо со мной, - в полуобморочном состоянии умолял Бенго. - Я жить хочу.

\- А Кира, по твоему, жить не хочет? - шепотом ответила на его замечание, не пряча в голосе ехидства, а вот на взгляды Франкенштейна не реагировала, хлопая ресничками и глядя только на Бенго. - Вы-то к себе в мир уйдете а ему тут жить, - после этого я сразу заговорила громче, чтобы услышали все, а не только снайпер. - Ох, Бенго, не разбивай мне сердце, подари мне страсть!

\- А что тут... О боже, - услышав знакомый голос, я стрельнула взглядом, отметив М-24 и Киру, что только подошли к нам. Оборотень, смотря на то, как я чуть ли не повисла на шее Бенго, покраснел и молча задвинул себе за спину Юну, что держал за руку.

\- Эй, Кирилл, что ты делаешь? - Юна, вполне ожидаемо и справедливо возмутилась от подобного

\- Не смотри, ты еще не совершеннолетняя.

\- Ты его клонируешь потом, - Бенго все еще не прекращал попыток отговорить меня от этой авантюры, но меня было не остановить. Мне было интересно, когда до Франкенштейна дойдет, что это шутка, и тем более - было интересно, когда он решит пресечь мой театр. - Босс, босс, это не то... Все не так... Вы не поду... Кира, замени меня, - Бенго повернулся к нашему оборотню, будучи белым как стена. Впрочем, когда наш Кирилл посмотрел на лицо Франкенштейна, то и его покинула всякая краска, вместе с румянцем. Я закинула на Бенго ногу, явно провоцируя Франкенштейна, но тот только сжал сильнее кулаки и сверлил нас взглядом. Хмм, неужели еще не понял, или решил подыграть мне?

\- Ох, Бенго, держи меня крепче, - вплотную, если не сказать, что интимно, прижалась к снайперу, блуждая руками по его телу. Правда, теперь я глядела на любимого, дерзко, с вызовом. Моя рука съехала на промежность стрелка, и я слегка сжала ладонь, якобы от предвкушения прикусив губу. - А у тебя большой, Бенго? Я люблю большие, а еще люблю когда долго и... - мой голос стал тише, и остальное я стала уже нашептывать ему прямо в ухо. - Ну же, Бенго, что тебе стоит мне немного подыграть? Неужели так испугался Франкенштейна? Я не заметила у тебя даже наметки возбуждений от моих действий, это немного подозрительно, - высказав все, что думаю, я облизнула кончиком языка хрящик уха Бенго, не прикрытый волосами, и игриво засмеялась, издевательски глянув на любимого. Похоже, тот уже подошел к краю своего терпения, так как стремительно к нам приближался.

\- Бенго совращают! - Мэй, видимо, решила что стоит спасать своего друга, и поднырнула ему под руку, спасая от падения. - Бенго, друг, тебе сейчас очень хорошо или очень плохо?

\- Еще бы ему плохо было, Бенго, ты ведь такой шалунишка! - не прекращая играть, я стала корчить из себя глупышку-соблазнительницу лапая Бенго и с ехидной улыбкой смотрела как к нам приближается Франки.

\- Ар-р-р... - коротко зарычав, Франкенштейн поймал мою талию, и закинув себе на плечо, забрал меня от стрелка, неспешно направляясь в противоположную сторону. Я рассмеялась облегченно, понимая, что меня раскусили раньше, но решили подыграть. Шалость удалась! Только немного совестно что за счет Бенго.

\- Пусти меня, грозный зверь. Отпусти-и, - я заколотила руками по спине любимого, но он только замедлил шаг, давая мне возможность хоть немного увериться в состоянии Бенго.

\- Бенго, ты жив, - Мэй похлопала стрелка по плечу, явно стараясь привести в себя. - Ну как, понравилось шоу? Она умеет завести, да?

\- Я, нет... Мне, - проблеял неуверенно в ответ тот.

\- Ну ведь точно, - Санву хлопнула себя по лбу с досадой. - Тебя ведь не девушки интересуют.

\- Да, - поспешно согласился Бенго. Только вот спустя мгновение до него, похоже, дошел смысл ее слов. - Нет! Нет!

\- Да ладно тебе, мы с тобой помним историю с Дареном, шалунишка. Интересно, а здешний Такео такой же как ты? Где же он, не вижу.

\- И долго ты собираешься подслушивать? - Франкенштейн подкинул меня на себе, от чего я ойкнула, тут же ударив его между лопаток открытой ладонью.

\- Ты что, дурак? Я себе чуть язык не прикусила, - недовольно на него заворчала.

\- Подслушивала так внимательно что аж язык высунула? - ехидно поинтересовался мой новоиспеченный муж, никак собираясь мне отомстить за небольшую сценку.

\- Франкенштейн! А ну-ка живо меня опустил на землю! - Я раздраженно прикрикнула, на что услышала только его мелодичный смех, заглушающий мне то, что происходило возле Мэй и Бенго.

\- И не подумаю, я обещал на руках тебя носить, - со мешком отозвался этот ехидина, а потом хмыкнув, добавил. - Да и подслушивать невежливо, _женушка_ , - он выделил последнее интонацией, вызывая у меня негодование. Правда, парировать мне не дали - со стороны Мэй и Бенго послышались какие-то крики, и поглядев в ту сторону, я заметила, как Бенго перекинул Санву через плечо, как Франки меня, и уносил от собравшейся возле них толпы. Смешок от этой картины сдержать я не смогла, и Франкенштейн ему вторил, оценив ситуацию глядя через плечо, не занятое мной. Похоже, наш общий смех означал, что обиды забыты, и восторжествовало перемирие.


	131. Часть 128

Чтобы не терять много времени, в Забвение я скользнула почти сразу после того, как Франкенштейн соизволил меня отпустить. Чмокнула в щечку, мягко извинилась за показной цирк, и помахав ребятам - и в том числе нашим детям - ладошкой, свернула в темный переулок, чтобы скользнуть в Забвение. А оказавшись там - с удивлением отметила, что в звездно-душевном пространстве отца нет. Это заставило меня недовольно заворчать, и я скрестила руки на груди, ожидая что отец появится. Но ни мысленные призывы, ни восклицание вслух не дали ничего - Лакрицияра словно здесь не существовало. Черт, и кто мне теперь развесит маяки? Шанасс ведь сказала чтобы это папочка в нашем мире повесил нужные, а я уже развешу в других мирах, в которые наведываюсь. Раздраженно топнула ногой, поймав кулон в ладонь - ожидать его веками я не могу, не хочу заявиться в мир Алекси на ночь глядя. И так неуверенная что ее родители отпустят ее вечером, так что нужно быть готовой к тому, что ночь придется провести в другом мире. А ведь еще нужно успеть предупредить подругу, не так ли? А отцу, как ни крути, придется явиться когда Алекси притащу - я за него каракули ей на лбу не нарисую. И вот тогда можно будет ему дать маячки для настройки...

С таким гениальным планом я и переместилась. Вечерело, солнце лениво касалось заката, в отличии от Парижа в моем мире, в котором уже вовсю царил вечер. Был какой-то временной сдвиг? Зябко поежилась, чувствуя, как холод забирается под блузку. Хм, холодно, да и люди все в плащах и шарфах, что я отметила, высунувшись из тихой подворотни. Так, что-то я не понимаю... Я же давала ясную установку, чтобы меня перенесло в примерное место нахождения подруги, с какого перепуга я нахожусь в моем городе? Обратно скользнула в подворотню, попросив Франкенштейна о конструкте плаща. Пришлось попыхтеть, так как уловить нити силы в этом мире было сложно, но в итоге получилось. Серый замшевый плащик до колен, отлично, сойдет. Маскировку можно считать соблюденной. Прежде чем сорваться в город подруги, я на всякий случай написала ей смс-ку, а потом, все так же не выходя из подворотни, вытащила маячок.

К счастью, особых затруднений не было - небольшой, похожий на теннисный мячик, маячок, стоило мне только подумать о желаемом, упорхнул с ладони, поднимаясь вверх, к тучам, повисшим над городом. Вот и ладно, вот и прекрасно. Вышла из подворотни, направляясь в сторону остановки, чтобы добраться до вокзала, но смс от Алекси заставил меня сначала замедлить шаг, а потом и вовсе удивленно застыть. Там был написан адрес с короткой припиской "приходи, ждем". Это что же получается, моя подруга переехала сюда? Час от часу не легче, похоже, здесь прошло больше времени, чем я ожидала. Приподняв воротник плаща, я оглянулась более критично, прикидывая, как добраться по указанному адресу, и направилась все к той же остановке, но теперь держа путь к подруге. Выкинуло меня действительно относительно недалеко от ее места жительства.

Приехав на нужную остановку я бодро зашагала к дому, указанному в адресе. Высокое здание поприветствовало меня красивыми, ухоженными клумбами и средней пошарпанности балконами. Подошла к домофону, где сразу сняли трубку, пискнув мне, который этаж и сразу открывая дверь. Несмотря на то, что дом был явно не первой свежести, лифт был новым. Нажала кнопку восьмого этажа, и стоило двери закрыться - сразу подошла к зеркалу. Мой внешний вид был удовлетворительным, но я все равно поправила волосы. Было какое-то неясное предчувствие, и даже не скажу, что плохое, но... Хмыкнув, и улыбнувшись отражению, я повернулась к створкам кабинки, что уже приближалась к нужному этажу. Так или иначе, сейчас меня подруга во всем просветит. Подойдя к двери, я услышала негромкую музыку, и потому постучалась громче. И долго мне ждать не пришлось.

\- Будут цветы, и ты станешь невестой, - стоило только двери открыться, пропела подруга, широко улыбаясь. Стоящий возле нее парень выстрелил из хлопушки, - невестой!

\- Будут дожди, и ты уйдешь из детства, - подхватил песню, что играла на заднем фоне тот, в котором я узнала Павла! Того самого паренька, которого превратила из крысы. - Невеста!

Я могла еще долго стоять и тупить на эту парочку, но Павел и Алекси, видимо, отметив мой ступор, поймали меня за обе ладони, затащив в квартиру, где все еще играла эта песня. Стоило мне зайти в зал, я почувствовала, как меня снова охватывает ступор - на кресле вальяжно развалилась Паула. Ее волосы отросли, да и не были уже зелеными, но не узнать ее я не могла. Она с ехидной улыбкой помахала мне ручкой, держа на коленях Родиона, и поглаживая его по пузику. Мое изумление, похоже, сейчас пробьет потолок...

\- А что вы здесь... - я повернулась к подруге, что с улыбкой держала под локоток Павла. - Вы? - не то возмущенно, не то восхищенно прокомментировала это, теперь уже понимая о каком парне Алекси идет речь. Да уж, этого и посвящать ни во что не нужно было. - И ты... - Повернулась к авторше фанфика, что только хмыкнула, подхватив бокал с белым вином.

\- Вот, Оля, держи, - подруга протянула мне бокал, а мне вдруг сильно захотелось влепить себе фейс-палм. Зашла и начала блин сразу с невнятного блеяния.

\- Садись, мы тебе сейчас все объясним, - Паула похлопала рукой по соседнем кресле и я охотно приняла предложение, на ходу скидывая пальто.

\- Да-да, естественно все объясним, - Алекси закивала головой, присаживаясь на диван напротив нас, а Павел пару раз щелкнул что-то на компьютере, и песня стала доноситься тише, пока вообще не заиграла другая. - Но давай сначала выпьем за тебя, подруга! Наконец-то тебя окольцевали! - она невинно улыбнулась, издеваясь. Знает же, как я ненавижу эту формулировку... - Аку, отлипни от компа, выпей с нами.

\- Аку? - удивленно переспросила Александру, на что та улыбнулась довольно, как кот перед миской со сливками.

\- Я его так называю любя, - перед нами сел сам Павел, схватившись за полупустой бокал, что был на столе. - Ты же мне наколдовала моего личного Акутагаву! - с этим воплем Алекси кинулась обнимать парня, что чуть ли не расплескал вино от подобного. Мне оставалось только горестно вздохнуть.

\- Во-первых, я не тебе его колдовала... И вообще, каким образом так вышло, что вы вместе? - мой вопрос, видимо, сочли за риторический, так как подруга невинно захлопала ресничками, а сам Павел ее приобнял. Ну что ж, раз все действительно взаимно получилось... - А во-вторых - что за Акутагава?

\- Ольга-Ольга, - неодобрительно покачала головой Алекси, серьезно глядя на меня. - Ты так и не посмотрела "Великий из бродячих псов", как я тебе советовала, да? - название было знакомым, так что я допустила такую возможность, что так оно и было. А этот Акутагава, видимо, был любимчиком моей подруги, так что не удивительно, что его внешность нет-нет, да отложилась в подсознании.

\- Ну, при превращении ты внешкой не заморачивалась, - добавила Паула так, словно читала мои мысли, и я тут же повернулась к ней. Улыбочка у нее пропала.

\- Допустим. А ты-то что здесь делаешь? - я посмотрела на авторшу слегка укоризненно, от чего та заерзала. Родион, скорее всего, отметив ее недостойной его царского внимания, из-за того что та прервала его дрему, спрыгнул с ее колен. Девушка проводила кота печальным взглядом, но заставлять ни к чему не стала, и снова посмотрела на меня. - Как вы вообще познакомились? Это ты Алекси сюда стянула?

\- Нет, не она, - уверенно отозвалась подруга, привлекая к себе мое внимание. - Думаю, стоит начать рассказ с самого начала... Короче, когда Паша пришел тогда ко мне по твоей наводке, то между нами ничего внезапно не вспыхнуло, - выдавив смешок, подруга посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. - Нет, я, конечно, повосторгалась внешностью, и конечно же, показала ему бродячих псов, но в основном мы искали Паше хату и работу. С жильем было сложно, но я потрезвонила по друзьям, и мой друг со школы не отказался от сдачи Паше комнаты. Да и работенка тоже нашлась, в магазине. После этого Паша ко мне захаживал только на дружеские посиделки за аниме, - подруга мечтательно вздохнула, а вот Павел, сидящий возле нее, нахмурился.

\- Только вот мне в том городе было неуютно, - подвел он мою подругу к сути, и Алекси, ожидаемо, оживилась.

\- Да, точно. А я потом, когда мне Паша это сказал, так посидела да подумала. Ты ведь не раз и не два упоминала, что в этом городе энергетика, или что там ты говорила, не ахти. Ну, то есть не мне, а мысленно, в фанфике, - махнула рукой подруга, видимо, отметив как я удивленно брови вскинула. - Так вот, сначала ты, а потом Аку. А Паша же в прошлом - крысяткой был, - в голосе Алекси угадывалась нежность, потому сидящий возле нее парень явно не обиделся на подобную формулировку. - А крысы же бегут с тонущего корабля. Следовательно, если корабль тонет - бежать нужно за крысами. Ну вот я и подумала, а чем черт не шутит, может действительно с городом что-то не так...

\- Примерно с того времени мы с Алекси стали раздумывать о переезде. Хотели снять что-то вдвоем, как друзья, просто чтобы было проще тянуть, а потом... - Паша выразительно замолчал, с улыбкой посмотрев на мою подругу. Та, в ответ, зарделась.

\- Да, а потом мы решили снимать как пара, конец, - поспешно бросила подруга, вызывая у меня смешок.

\- Нет-нет, не так быстро, - я внимательно посмотрела на нее, уже желая услышать подробности. - Я тебя знаю, ты до интрижек охоча, а вот в отношения предпочитаешь не лезть. Чем таким тебя Павел околдовал? - с улыбкой глянула на него, отмечая как Паша отпивает из бокала, слабо пытаясь скрыть усмешку.

\- Ну... Он был таким заботливым... И понимающим... - невнятно отозвалась Алекси, опуская ниже все больше краснеющее лицо. - И вообще, это ты виновата, общие тайны сближают, - укоризненно указала на меня пальцем подружаня, заставив нас с Паулой незлобно рассмеяться от подобного жеста. - Ну а потом я решила, что точно нужно переезжать, - насупилась подруга, посмотрев в сторону. Не успела я ее переспросить, в чем дело, как отозвался ее парень.

\- Она меня родителям своим представила. А те были от меня и моих планов на жизнь, мягко говоря, не в восторге, - с извиняющейся улыбкой бросил Паша, и я оживилась от подобной новости.

\- Хо-хо, ты уже определился, чем хочешь заниматься?

\- Да, - с улыбкой кивнул мне он, приобняв Александру. - Ты была права в своей догадке, в прошлой жизни меня куда только не носило, но родился я в театре. И я хочу туда вернуться.

\- Ох, актер? Неплохая идея, - я кивнула ему, испив немного вина, но неожиданно, Алекси вспылила.

\- Вот-вот, мои родаки точно так же отреагировали, - возмущенно ткнула пальцем, словно я виновата в чем-то. - А ведь подумаешь, ну не хочет Аку на сцену. Так нет, давайте сразу называть его выбор бабским и пидором обзывать!

\- Я сейчас обучаюсь на курсах визажа. Хочу быть гримером, - более внятно объяснил Павел, но что я грустно улыбнулась. Нет, я его выбор одобряла, плохих профессий нету, но я понимала, как могли возмутиться родители Алекси. И так же, зная нрав моей подруги, что своего не отпустит уже ни за что, я понимала суть их ссоры.

\- Но понимаешь, меня вот мордой тыкали что Паша плохой, на мозги капали, а вот как Доминика призналась, с кем встречается, то они и слова не сказали против, - Алекси рьяно возмутилась, вскинув руки. - А я как его увидела, то уже по лицу поняла, что он алкоголик, до того пропита физиономия. И им норм, представляешь?!

\- Но посмотри на положительные стороны этой ситуации, - я сделала смелую попытку немного успокоить подругу. - Ты с чистым сердцем ушла из семейного гнездышка, зажила самостоятельно...

\- Ага, гнездышка... - угрюмо буркнула подруга. - Похоже кукушка меня в серпентарий подбросила, - с желчью высказалась она, на что я только вздохнула. Ее родители не были такими уж и плохими, но теперь, когда она в обиде, ей этого не объяснишь. Не стоит даже и пытаться.

\- А мы познакомились в метро, - Паула прервала неловкую тишину, что повисла между нами, переводя тему.

\- Да, и каким образом? - внимательно посмотрела на авторшу, но ответила мне не она.

\- А, да я ногу поранила, текла кровь, и Паула это заметила, предложила мне пластырь, - Алекси улыбнулась воспоминаниям, глядя на Пашу. - На следующей остановке зашел Аку, мы часто встречаемся в метро на дороге домой, и тогда Паула все поняла, объясняя нам, кто она. Мы так разговорились что даже не заметили, как до конечной доехали, - подруга рассмеялась, а вот я хитро прищурила глаза.

\- И о чем вы так разговорились?

\- Да там-сям, о жизни, и все такое. Считай ведь, знакомы мы были, правда, заочно. Ну ладно, - я не успела даже задать интересующего меня вопроса о том, что меня ждет, как Алекси подняла бокал. - Давай, подруга, выпьем за твое семейное счастье. Чтоб его ничто не омрачало.

\- Согласен, желаю вам с Франкенштейном только всего самого лучшего, - Паша тоже поднял бокал, чокаясь с Алекси и со мной. Паула же только мягко улыбаясь, чокаясь с нами.

\- Все будет пучком, - подмигнула она на мой красноречивый, любопытный взгляд, и повинуясь воле большинства, я выпила.

\- И все же, - настойчивости было мне не занимать, и я сверлила взглядом авторшу. - Скажи мне, что нас ждет?

\- Ты же помнишь, я тебе говорила, что вижу все не до конца ясно, - Паула пожала плечами, скривившись. - Я не ясновидящая, как ты привыкла думать. Есть много возможностей того, каким образом все будет происходить. И я не буду тебе врать, говоря что все будет безоблачно, нет - трудности будут. Но не такие, которых вам не получится преодолеть, - взгляд Паулы был серьезным, да и Алекси сидела непривычно-угрюма.

\- Но разве ты не можешь мне хоть что-то сказать? - недоуменно посмотрела на Паулу. Хоть какой-то план у нее ведь должен быть!

\- Тебе подобное рассказывать опасно, - упрямо возразила мне она, покачав головой. - Я не знаю, не изменится ли будущее от того факта, что ты будешь о нем знать, понимаешь? Я не хочу описывать потом несчастливый конец, или более плохие исходы, нежели те, что могли бы произойти. Я могу тебе сказать только о том, что будет неизбежно.

\- Ну хоть что-то, - не особо радостно закивала головой, внимая в слова девушки.

\- Тебя уже некоторые божества приметили, и скоро донесут, если уже не донесли, более высшим чинам, - Паула пригубила вино, и отняла от губ бокал, вздохнув. - Тебя будет ждать бал. Помнишь, твой отец говорил, что тебя нужно будет вывести в свет? Вот чем-то наподобие этого и будет бал. Я еще сама не разобралась, что там и к чему, как будет происходить, но исход будет положительный, тебя там примут. Потом, что еще, - Паула задумалась, постукивая ногтем по бокалу. - А, да. Тебе стоит напомнить отцу о своей моральной компенсации за визит в мир Андрея. И в Голландии вам всем придется ненадолго остановиться. Я еще не поняла, что произойдет, но вроде как, ничего критичного. Советую тебе взять четверку ГМО на прогулку, это пойдет на пользу и им, и тебе. Вам с Франкенштейном стоит немного разнообразить личный досуг, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - невольно скрипнула зубами после ее слов, глядя укоризненно.

\- А говорить прямо, а не намеками, не судьба? - Паула обиженно посмотрела в мою сторону.

\- Ну говорю же тебе, не могу тебе вот так вот прямо всего говорить...

\- Девушки, а давайте без ссор? - невозмутимо отметил Павел, глядя то на меня, то на Паулу. - Ольга, ты так на нее не дави, может она действительно не может на все ответить. Или не знает чего. Да и мы с Паулой теперь с контакте, и после того, как твой отец закрепит маячки - связь будет. В случае аларма мы тебе сообщим.

\- Я же не... Ах, ну да, - я вовремя вспомнила, что Паула их скорее всего предупредила о моем прибытии и собственно обо всем, что ему сопутствовало. - Вот им значит ты сказать можешь, а мне нет?

\- Ну во-первых, это ближайшее будущее, а потому оно для меня яснее, - пресекла мои зарождающиеся возмущение она. - А во-вторых, некоторых вещей я не могу говорить именно тебе. А другим можно.

\- Ах ты-ы, - подобное заявление заставило меня недовольно на нее прошипеть, но ладонь Паши на плече призывала к спокойствию. - Ладно, не-ясновидящая, что ты можешь _мне_ > сказать об Игнотусе? Будет ли его визит, и когда примерно? Какие-то ЦУ есть?

\- Единственное из ценных указаний - вести себя с ним дружелюбно, - я тяжело вздохнула, но кивнула. Об этом мне явно намекает мироздание. - Но и глупой не будь, - поспешно добавила Паула, серьезно на меня глядя. - Не показывай ему своего истинного уровня сил до последнего. Он на дружелюбие просто так не купится, тебе придется делать это искреннее, или чертовски хорошо играть. И то, ни в чем нет уверенности. А если согласишься добровольно на опыты над собой, - я уже хотела возмутиться, что это уж слишком, но Паула серьезно на меня взглянула, - что я бы советовала сделать, то не забывай откатывать свое состояние до того уровня, когда вы увиделись в последний раз. И не показывай свои новые умения. Вот это, вроде все.

\- Серьезно? Добровольно идти к нему под нож? - недовольно отпила вина, глядя на авторшу.

\- Серьезно. Тебе не стоит к этому относиться так остро, как ты отреагировала на тот свой сон, - Паула невозмутимо посмотрела на меня, сохраняя покерфейс. - Тем более, что это произойдет так или иначе.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это был не до конца сон? - Я требовательно, едва ли не со злостью посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, но она мой взгляд выдержала. Правда, долго наши переглядки не длились - она отвела взгляд, сразу становясь какой-то грустной, чем немного меня испугала. А что, если не только этот сон был вещим?

\- Ты дашь ему то, что он хочет - и от тебя отстанут. Простая арифметика, - через какое-то время Паула снова отозвалась, вырывая меня из задумчивости. Я признавала, в ее словах была логика, но головой все равно недовольно покачала, снова возвращаясь к теме Игнотуса.

\- А потом он, получив мои данные, пойдет в другие миры, порабощая?

\- А есть ли тебе разница, что будет в других мирах? - неожиданно хладнокровно отозвалась Паула, пригубив вина. - Ты обещала защищать только свой мир. И пускай он тебя заботит в первую очередь.

В комнате снова повисла напряженная тишина, но теперь никто не пытался ее прервать. Я видела, как неудобно было Алекси и Паше, да и Паула ушла глубоко в свои мысли, словно не обращая на нас внимания. Вздохнув, я поняла, что лучше мне все-таки немного развеять эту тяжелую обстановку. Подняла бокал, глядя на свою подругу и слегка ей улыбаясь

\- Ну что, Алекси, давай теперь выпьем за вас? А то меня на новоселье не было, так что не смогла вас поздравить.

\- Хах, может считать это новосельем, - блондинка махнула своими волосами в сторону двери в соседнюю комнату. - Туда тебе лучше не заходить, а то инфаркт заработаешь.

\- То есть, вы только недавно переехали? - изумленно посмотрела на подружку. Она так уверенно говорила о работе, что я думала, что они уже тут дольше живут.

\- Нет, мы тут уже какое-то время, просто... - Алекси замялась, на что я хмыкнула.

\- Кто-то здесь ленив, я погляжу.

\- Ничего я не ленивая! - буркнула в ответ она, понимая что я не о Паше говорю. Тот просто физически бы не успел заиметь столько хлама, сколько имела Александра. - Мне просто только недавно удалось договориться с родоками касательно курьера для вещей. А то они хотели чтобы я самолично забирала, или они все выбросят просто, - ее голос стал тихим и грустным, и Паша, со снисходительной улыбкой прижал девушку к себе, утешая.

\- Да уж, вижу, легко в нашей жизни быть не может... - пробормотала это, понимая, что не особо преуспела в том, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

\- Ну, зато не скучно, - словно проснувшись ото сна, пробормотала Паула, поднимая бокал. - Так, давайте действительно выпьем за хозяев этого дома, что смогли со всем справиться.

\- Вот, - охотно поддержала авторшу, чокаясь с ней, и Алекси немного оживилась.

\- Точно! Нужно поблагодарить за это мироздание. Так же как и за то, что мы смогли вырваться, чтобы быть у тебя на свадьбе, - последнее она добавила, когда мы все уже выпили. Я на это только улыбнулась.

\- Ну еще бы ты не смогла. Если бы я зря сюда перлась, то "анальную кару" получила бы уже ты.

\- Ша, я теперь занята! - гордо вскинув подбородок ответила подруга, вызывая смешок Паши и мое, притворно-негодующее выражение лица.

\- А я, по твоему, не занята?! - в ответ на это я услышала только дружный смех всех остальных.

***

Вечеринка у Алекси была короткой, всего два часа длилась, но донельзя содержательной. У Паулы, после совсем незначительного количества алкоголя, порядком развязался язык, но как бы я не пыталась ее разговорить на предмет происходящего - не получилось. Оказывается, она мне не договаривала, и пусть не знала подробностей, но в общих чертах будущее было ей известно чуть ли не на год вперед. И она даже была мне готова рассказать все, что знает, но ее пресекли более трезвые Паша и Алекси. Предатели! Успела только что-то уловить что врагов надо миловать, но не всех, но вот ту девушку-клона пощадить. Да уж, возможность все вызнать имела свою цену, а именно то, что понять нашу "предрекательницу" стало сложнее. Да и еще эта двойка бдила над тем, чтобы я лишнего не узнала.

О свадьбе мне говорить не хотели вообще ничего. Точнее, Паула при одном упоминании моей свадьбы начинала смеяться над только ей понятными вещами, а вот Алекси со серьезными щщами уверяла, что все она знает, что они вместе с Пашей помогут Франкенштейну все организовать, и вообще, не надо мне ничего знать, потому что сюрприз. То, что от меня все скрывают - бесило невероятно, но когда подруга преподнесла это как сюрприз, меня это немного смягчило. И нет, вовсе не потому что я доверяла своей подруге - с нее станется учудить что-то безумное, будучи полностью уверенной, что такой исход был желанным. Меня подбадривал тот факт, что Паша обещал следить за адекватностью Алекси, да и радовало душу, что Франкенштейн будет в это посвящен. При таком раскладе можно было действительно расслабиться и ожидать приятного праздника.

Еще одной вещью, в которую меня посвятили, было мое подвенечное платье. Тут настаивала уже сама авторша, уверяя Павла и Алекси, что в случае, если мы не сможем это самое платье найти, мне нужно будет знать, как оно будет выглядеть, чтобы можно было его создать. Я промолчала о том, что тогда мне нужно было бы как минимум создать его составные и чертеж покроя, уж сильно мне хотелось его увидеть. И разочарованной я не осталась. А Паула же, заговорщически мне подмигнув, под шумок собирающихся ребят показала мне и сменное платье, которое мне следовало надеть на неофициальной части праздника, то есть - на банкете. На подобное предложение я закивала - в пышном платье не очень удобно будет плясать, да и оба платья, красивого голубого цвета моему вкусу соответствовали.

Таким образом, расставались мы с Паулой на хорошей ноте. Алекси доверила авторше заботу о Родионе на время их отсутствия, заодно давая добро остаться на время отсутствия в этой квартире. Когда мы уже были на пороге, Паула держала на руках пофигистично настроенного Родиона на руках, махая его лапкой вслед Алекси и Паше. Мне вслед не махала, только бросала жалобные взгляды, которые я игнорировала. Не буду я ей менять Родиона в неко-куна и точка. К тому же, я даже не знала, искреннее ли это желание, или пьяная идея. И если второе - то было неизвестно, что девушке могло бы прийти в голову еще. Так что когда мы зашли в лифт, я без преувеличения вздохнула с облегчением. Потом дело было за малым - мы нашли тихое и укромное местечко между двумя домами, и не мешкая, я создала портал, ведущий в Забвение.

Считанные секунды перехода - и мы уже в стране неугасающих звезд. И теперь отец нас ждал, снова в своей парандже. Я подождала пока он сделает все свои манипуляции касаемо наших гостей, и только потом решила идти на него с требованиями и вопросами. Отец вытащил из волос заколку, прочертив на лбу Алекси те же, что в прошлый раз, знаки. К моему большому удивлению - на Павле тот решил чертить не на лбу, а на шее. Есть различия при этом действии по половым признаками, что ли? Стоило отцу только сделать шаг назад, отходя от Паши, как я вытащила из пространственного кармана маячок. Отец без лишних вопросов, заметив этот мой жест, протянул ко мне руку и его паранджа исчезла. Но подходить я не стала, и просто подбросила ему маячок, который тот поймал. Стоило только этому маячку оказаться в руках отца, как он разделился на рой маяков меньшего размера. М-да, такой магии я бы, скорее всего, не забабахала, стало понятно, почему этим должен был заняться папа. Что ж, эту тему можем считать закрытой, хоть ее и не начинали. Пора утолять свое любопытство в других вопросах.

\- Почему ты Павлу начертил знак на шее? - сказала это без упрека, на что Лакрицияр только ухмыльнулся. Видимо, прочитал в моих мыслях что намереваюсь его поспрашивать, и сейчас забавлялся тем, что начать решила именно с этого.

\- Это не по половому признаку, - ухмылка отца и не думала исчезать. - Ты ведь Павла превращала из крысы, - на эти слова я закивала головой, уже понимая больше, но на всякий случай продолжала внимать. - Поэтому, несмотря на то, что он житель другого мира, отличного от нашего, в нем есть толика твоей силы и энергии из-за твоего вмешательства. Следовательно, защита для него нужна не такая сильная, как для Александры. Если Павел решит навестить этот мир, когда ты будешь в его главе, то защита ему и вовсе не потребуется.

\- О, Олечка, слыхала? - Алекси сразу отозвалась, не давая мне и слова вставить, тем самым мне оставалось только внимательно взглянуть на отца, что уже который раз мне пророчит заботу обо всем мире. - Смени меня во что-то человекоподобное, там в эльфа какого и мне можно будет приходить без пропуска, - подруга радостно захлопала в ладоши, на что я только вскинула горе-очи.

\- Ладно, это понятно, - я посмотрела на отца, словно и не услышав подругу. - А что с маячками?

\- А что с ними? - в тон мне переспросил папа. - В мире Алекси ты их закрепила, молодец, здесь закреплю я, как тебе говорила Высшая, все же нормально.

\- Это оно, конечно, так, - кивнула головой, не отводя взгляда. - Но Алекси - обычный человек, как мне с ней связываться?

\- Ах, ты об этом, - понимающе закивал головой отец. - Можешь не волноваться. Эти маячки это своего рода спутники, которые налаживают связь между мирами. То есть, с Алекси можете разговаривать, как при обычном междугородном вызове. Если захочешь - можно будет даже наладить доступ к интернету мира Александры в нашем мире.

\- Действительно, просто. Ну, а теперь - последнее, - я предвкушающе улыбнулась отцу. - Ты ведь не забыл о чем я тебя попросила в качестве моральной компенсации?

\- Зимняя сказка в Лапландии, да? - недовольно проворчал Лакрицияр, показательно сжав переносицу двумя пальцами, едва не простонав. Тоже мне, страждущий. - Будет тебе снег и морозы. Только учти, что начнутся они вскоре, а не резко, как только прибудете на место, - отец отстранил ладонь от лица, глядя на меня с пакостливой улыбкой.

В чем заключалась пакость, я осознала едва ли не мгновенно - наш летний отдых грозился быть нарушен более холодной температурой и дождями. Подозреваю, уже как в Норвегии будем, то начнется снег, если принимать замечание Паулы о задержке в Голландии всерьез. Но разве... Разве он серьезно подумал, что испугает меня подобным? Эх, Лакрицияр-Лакрицияр, ты что, плохо меня знаешь, что ли? Это наоборот, могло бы стать приятным и интересным разнообразием в пути, а не проблемой и расстройством. Да и главное что свадьбу отпразднуем пока еще будет тепло, а потом можно будет и одеваться потеплее. Так что когда я улыбнулась в тон отцу, тот слегка растерялся.

\- Вот и замечательно, я рада, что мы договорились, - отец стоял, глядя на меня недоуменно, и я с большим усилием смогла сдержать себя от смеха. - Тогда, раз у нас больше вопросов нет, мы пойдем, - и не давая отцу отойти от ступора, и ответить мне что-либо, я поймала Алекси и Пашу за руки, порталом перемещаясь в наш мир.

***

\- Хей-хей, я пришла и гостей привела! - это было первым, что я произнесла, стоило мне увериться, что мы на месте. Портал сработал как надо, и нас перенесло, как и задумывалось, в этот большой сарай. На своих гостей я большого внимания не обращала - Алекси помогала Паше справиться с небольшим ступором от попадания в другой мир, и способ для этого выбрала такой, на который глазеть мне не очень хотелось, чтобы не нарушать их приватность. Особо не развратничали, нет, но поцелуй вышел жарким. И вместо того, чтобы пялиться, я уже подходила к Франкенштейну, который вышел из нашего кемпера с Викой на руках.

\- Вернулись, - с мягкой улыбкой проговорил любимый, и я, не мешкая, подбежала к нему быстро, но по-человечески, тут же подхватывая на руки дочку, что с радостью тянула ручки в мою сторону. Виктория широко мне улыбнулась, демонстрируя ровный ряд маленьких зубов, что за время моего отсутствия пополнился еще одной парой. За этим разглядыванием ротовой полости малышки, попутно щекоча ее, чуть не пропустила момента, когда возле меня пронеслась Алекси, бросившись Франкенштейну на шею.

\- Мужи-и-и-ик! Я знала, знала! - подруга воскликнула это так громко, что только глухой бы не услышал, и я только обрадовалась в душе, что сейчас не ранее утро. А потом с усмешкой наблюдала, как ее от моего Франки споро, но отважно отцеплял Паша. 

\- Алекси, не заигрывай с мужем твоей подруги, - недовольно проворчал он ей, отчего подруга заартачилась.

\- Ой, он муж только по паспорту! - Алекси махнула на него рукой, и Павел тут же использовал этот момент, чтобы ее все-таки отцепить, в чем преуспел. - Я знала что ты решишься! - добавила она Франкенштейну, пока ее под локоток все еще удерживали. - Это было так красиво, так романтично! Уважаю! - мой любимый кивками благодарил за похвалы, и я, желая оглянуться, заметила как на землю приземляется Мэй. Следом за ней с крыши прыгнул Бенго, видимо, сидели там и наблюдали. 

\- Оля, ты быстро, Тао даже не успел довести Франкенштейна до праведного гнева, - со смешком сообщила мне Санву, а подойдя, внимательно посмотрела на Алекси и Пашу. - Мэй Санву, здравствуйте.

\- Мэ-э-эй! - стоило моей подруге только услышать приветствие Мэй, она сразу же повернулась к девушке, теперь бросаясь на шею Санву. - Ты мой кумир! Аку, это Мэй, а-а-а, Санву Мэй, - Алекси начала подпрыгивать, так и не отпустив Мэй, и я, понимающе переглянувшись с Пашей, тихо рассмеялась.

\- Алекси, - стон у Павла получился не притворно обреченным, но в этот раз он не предпринимал попыток отцепить мою подругу от новой "жертвы". - Не пугай народа, милая.

\- Блять, Паша, ты шо, не рад Мэй видеть? - тон Алекси сразу растерял всю восторженность, присущую встрече с кумиром, и она отпустила Мэй. Правда, сразу встала сбоку, приобнимая ее за талию, и гневно сверлила взглядом своего парня.

\- Да рад я, рад, но зачем сразу душить? - недовольно цыкнул в ответ он.

\- Да что ей станется, если она не человек? - проворчала Алекси, словно заразившись недовольством Паши, и опять обняла Санву, но теперь более мягко и тепло, устраивая подбородок на ее плече. - О, Бенго, привет, - такая поза дала ей возможность заметить стрелка, подошедшего бесшумно, и она радостно помахала ему одной рукой, все еще не отпуская Мэй. - Ты оправился от того представления, что тебе Ольгуня устроила? - с любопытством посмотрела на Бенго, так как это тоже было мне интересно, но тот не ответил, а только с подергивающимся глазом развернулся и ушел в сарай. Ну... Упс? Нужно будет перед ним потом извиниться.

\- Я тебя не знаю, но я тебе рада, - голос Мэй отвлек меня от разглядывания спины Бенго и я могла заметить, как та переводит удивленный взгляд с меня, на мою подругу, и так же ее обнимает. В ответ раздался радостный визг Алекси, немного приглушенный тем, что она уткнулась Мэй в плечо. Мы с Франкенштейном только рассмеялись от подобного, глядя как Паша обреченно качает головой, явно не зная, как ему быть. Вика похлопала меня по плечу, привлекая к себе внимание, и когда я на нее посмотрела, она тут же крошечным пальчиком указала на приближающуюся небольшую делегацию: Розария с Генрихом на руках, у которого был на шее какой-то бантик и вырывающаяся Фрэнсис, которую пытался удержать Тао.

\- О, гости уже прибыли, - на веселое восклицание хакера первым повернулся Паша, его глаза сразу зажглись, да и он сам как-то воспрянул.

\- Алекси, а с детьми Ольги ты не думаешь поздороваться? - с хитринкой в глазах тот посмотрел на свою девушку. Моя подруга, в свою очередь, замерла, а потом, медленно повернувшись в нашу сторону, тут же отпустила Мэй.

\- Малыши! - восторг Алекси при этом восклицании был не меньшим, чем при встрече с Санву, и она, не мешкая, тут же подбежала к нашему хакеру. Тао без протестов позволил ей приблизиться к Фрэнсис, что заинтересовано смотрела на новое лицо, так как мою Александру она видела, когда еще совсем малышкой была, а потом активно стала отвечать на всякие сюсюканья моей подруги.

\- Сколько нянек Фланель собрал, - хихикнула Мэй, стоило ей только освободиться, и тут же подошла ко мне. - Оля, ты им о нас рассказывала? Надеюсь со всеми курьезными подробностями?

\- Она сама все узнала, - беззлобно проворчав, ответила Санву, и тут же принялась выпутывать свои волосы из захвата Виктории. Это у всех детей так? Если мать не все волосы потеряла при беременности, то после родов надо обязательно их повырывать? Мстительно стала щекотать эту юную стилистку, с широкой улыбкой глядя как так пытается отстраниться от моих пальцев. Ну, в конкретном случае с Викой надо быть еще радостной, что волосы не сожжены, а то эта малышка-парикмахерша и такое может.

\- Хе-хе, да, точно, - Алекси, не иначе, как чудом, услышавшая мое ворчание, повернулась к Мэй. Фрэнсис уже прочно обосновалась у нее на руках, что впрочем, удивительным не было. Близняшек только пальцем помани и они уже все, забывают о родных следуя за предметом своего интереса. Это вот Генрих только стеснительный, но и в этом есть плюсы - его-то хоть не так просто будет украсть. Моя подруга повернулась к одной из дочек, скорчив ей смешную рожицу и немного подбросив на руках, словно пытаясь удобнее ее усадить. - Ну ты и тяжелая, мисс Фрэнни, - потом снова повернулась к Санву. - Я за вами все-е-еми наблюдаю, в моем мире вы - герои фанфиков. Так что всегда можете сломать четвертую стену и поздороваться со мной при желании. А кто такая хорошенькая птичка, кто? - сказав все, что хотела, Александра повернулась к Фрэнсис, что внимательно за ней наблюдала, снова сюсюкаясь - А ты такая хорошенькая, утю-тю.

\- Геро... - Мэй замерла с поднятой рукой, потом все же почесала нос. - Герои чего мы? Что мы должны сломать? Я, кажется, постарела и не понимаю язык молодежи, - стоило только девушке сказать это, как Алекси внимательно посмотрела на нее, потом перевела взгляд на меня, передавая в нем немало осуждения, и снова на Мэй.

\- Ты не знаешь что такое фанфик? А знаешь что такое манхва? А то и ваш и Ольги мир выводится из манхвы Ноблесс. Аку, просвети их, - подруга повелительным жестом махнула в сторону Паши, от чего тот раздраженно прорычал, но к моему удивлению, послушался ее. Просто подхватил с собой под ручку Тао, и пошел в сторону Мэй. Алекси на подобное отреагировала смешком, и посмотрев нежно на Генри и Викторию, стала бормотать себе под нос. - Малыши мои малыши. Тетя Алекси сейчас скушает вас таких, сладеньких.

\- Ну я не настолько стара, чтобы не знать о всяких комиксах, но что-то я не совсем понимаю о чем речь... - мне удалось ухватить еще кусочек фразы Мэй, а потом они зашли в сарай, и я уже не стала подслушивать. Вместо этого подошла к Алекси, что из кожи вон лезла, чтобы добиться от Генриха чего-то больше, чем настороженности и смущения.

\- Подружаня, ты чего так себя ведешь с Пашей? - я посмотрела на Алекси требовательно, стремясь защитить своего невольного подопечного. Раз уж он носитель моей энергии то в каком-то роде я могу быть за него ответственна. Другой рукой же погладила по спинке Генри, что заметно нервничал, несмотря на заверения Алекси, что она хорошая-прехорошая и не обидит.

\- Ой, ну Оля, ну парни такие парни, - подруга только пожала плечами, немного отстранившись от Генри, снова подбросив на руках Фрэнсис и усаживая на другую руку. Видать, тяжело ей, но отдавать близняшку никому не спешит. Да и сама Фрэнни более чем довольна подобным. - Либо ты над ним верхом, либо он над тобой.

\- В корне не согласен, - уверенно отозвался Франкенштейн, снисходительно глядя на Алекси. - Вообще-то, в отношениях все должны быть равны, не так ли? Другое дело, если тебе нравится доминировать над своим парнем, - от этих слов с явным намеком Александра покраснела, мучительно отводя взгляд.

\- Н-не правда, - моя подруга попыталась спрятаться за волосам дочки, на секунду слившись с ней одним сплошным полотном, до того цвет у обоих был похож. Но потом Фрэнсис отстранилась, видимо, воспринимая это как новую игру, и не давая за собой спрятаться. Понимая, что спасения нет, Александра с вызовом посмотрела на Франки, словно она вовсе не покраснела как помидор. Хм-хм, вижу у кого-то тут фантазия работает как нужно. - Ничего я не доминирую. Я его направляю по жизни, потому что Паша все еще не усвоил как это быть человеком!

\- Ну а я о чем? - весело фыркнул любимый, улыбаясь, а моя подруга еще гуще покраснела. - Не о постели же я говорил, ну в самом-то деле, Александра, - милый цокнул языком, а у Алекси дернулся недовольно уголок рта.

\- Не думала, что когда либо это скажу, но я похоже начала понимать глав кланов, что на тебя жаловались, - обиженным тоном пролепетала моя подруга, от чего мы беззлобно засмеялись.

\- Алекси, ты закачала какие-то мини или драбллы по ГМО?! Желательно нц! - из сарая до нас донесся вопль Павла, и моя подруга, уже немного придя в себя, сразу повернулась на зов.

\- Посмотри в папке слэш, гета я не качала! - уверенно крикнула она, заставляя меня на нее воззриться с праведным негодованием.

\- Алекси, а зачем тебе это? - спокойным, пока что, тоном, поинтересовалась у нее, на что та миленько мне улыбнулась.

\- Мне Паула сказала, что мне на девичнике быть не стоит, так как у вас будет серьезный, взрослый праздник, - на такое заявление я только с удивлением посмотрела на подругу, потом на такого же удивленного Франкенштейна, и снова на нее. - Я буду развлекать наших юных дев, пока Аку будет делать мальчишник.

\- И кто входит в число "юных дев"? - с интересом и легким негодованием переспросила у подруги.

\- И что задумал "Аку"? - многозначительно глядя на Алекси не преминул спросить и Франкенштейн.

\- Юные - это все кроме тебя, Розарии, Гарды и Мэй, - коротко ответила мне Алекси, заставив возмущенно хлопать ртом, а потом повернулась к Франкенштейну. - А что задумал Аку узнаешь на мальчишнике. Детьми мы с девочками займемся, не переживай.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, я старая?! - возмущенно воскликнула в сторону подруги.

\- Да? - мой напор поддержала Розария, в такой же мере возмущена, как я. Подруга смотрела то на меня, то на благородную, и явно не знала что сказать. Атмосфера накалялась.

\- Ну... Нет, а скорее, опытнее? - неуверенно промямлила Алекси, забегав глазками по округе, и явно ища путей для побега.

\- А ну возьми свои слова обратно! - до нас донесся возмущенный крик Мэй, и все мы невольно повернулись в ту сторону. Девушка висела у Бенго на руке, возмущенно пыхтя и дергая его за ухо.

\- Ни за что, - такой груз стрелку не мешал, и тот, радостно хохоча, на небольшом расстоянии от двери в сарай бегал вместе с прицепившейся к нему как пиявка, Санву.

\- Ухо оторву!

\- Я и ним буду популярней тебя, - радостно фыркнул Бенго, сохраняя прежний темп.

\- Каков наглец! - возмущенно воскликнула девушка, не отпуская стрелка, а только сильнее вцепившись в Бенго и его ухо, от чего тот, немного пригнувшись, снова забежал в сарай.

\- И вы еще говорите что это я доминирую? - фыркнула Алекси, что тоже наблюдала эту картину. Мы с Розарией, конечно, все еще на нее смотрели с упреком, но по крайней мере, не обещая взглядом кровавой расплаты, вот она и почувствовала себя увереннее.

\- Что тебе Паула еще говорила касательно девичника? - деловито переспросила подругу, на что та улыбнулась мне, с пыхтением приподняв Фрэнсис. Франкенштейн, наблюдая это, подошел к ней и забрал дочку, от чего Александра облегченно вздохнула.

\- Мда, бицуха у меня не ахти. В качалку, что ли, походить? - пробормотала она, глядя как ее руки повисли по бокам, явно уставшие от нагрузки. Правда, в следующий миг она резво махнула на нас с Розарией одной рукой, прекращая паясничать. - Да по сути, сущий пустяк. Сказала только чтобы ты не жмотила, и использовала сразу весь подарочек от отца.

На меня бросили удивленный взгляд и Франкенштейн, и Розария, и даже Джин-Хо, что только недавно зашел на участок, возвращаясь с магазина. Послала подруге уничижительный взгляд - я просто не успела никому еще рассказать о слезах единорога, а она меня уже перед другими выставила скрягой. Ну Алекси, ну подруга... Я отомщу, и мстя моя будет сладка...

\- Джин-Хо, сыночек! Маме нужна твоя помощь!

Вопль Мэй, что подбежала к своему сыну, не смог меня сбить с мысли, но кровожадные планы немного усмирил - хотелось теперь узнать, чем Паша так заинтриговал Мэй, что та с блестящими глазами поймала Джин-Хо так сильно, что тот чуть не ойкнул и не иначе, как фанатично, сунула ему под нос флэшку. Чую, там точно что-то интересное. И скорее всего - о Мэй. Поэтому, погладив по спинке Вику, что отлипать от меня не желала, я пошла в сторону Санву и ее сына. А как утолю свое любопытство - точно посвящу весь свой день моим детишкам, им точно полагается. А там вечер и обещанный девичник... Посмотрим, что из этого всего получится. То, что я его запомню на всю жизнь - это вне сомнений.


	132. Часть 129

Как я и предполагала, Алекси натащила с собой "добра" достаточно. Не я одна была заинтересована в прошлом Санву, поэтому, с разрешения Мэй, мы просто собрались после завтрака в зале, где была большая плазма, и который в шутку называли кинотеатром, и читали выведенный на экран текст. Посмеялись всласть, моментами - посочувствовали, но пожалуй, больше всех увлеченными были Мэй, Бенго, Джин-Хо и Раэль. Неудивительно, все-таки, это же о их жизни рассказ. Я даже не представляю, каково это, и неуверенная, что я бы, так же как и Мэй, согласилась на то, чтобы фанфик о нашей жизни зачитывали в подобном кругу. Возможно, все потому что в том фанфике наглядно показываются мои мысли и чувства? Хотя нет, не думаю, оных я не стыжусь. Или это же потому что это было бы зачитано людьми из нашего окружения? Нет, тоже мимо, секретов у меня нет ни от кого. Здесь что-то другое, но что именно - вникать не хотелось. Когда все работы о мире Санву были прочитаны, я подхватила на руки близняшек, и поманила за собой Франкенштейна с сыном на руках, пользуясь тем, что Алекси, пылая энтузиазмом, спорит с Тао. Читальный сеанс продолжить хотели все, споры были только о том, что же читать в первую очередь.

Отправились мы с Франкенштейном не в домик, а в кемпер. Детки росли действительно слишком быстро, уже все увереннее стояли на ногах, не сегодня-завтра начнут ходить. Поэтому вместе с Викой, Фрэнни и Генри мы в кемпере спустились в лабораторию, начиная составлять базовые документы, нужные для опытов. Нет, экспериментировать на детях мы не собирались, Франкенштейн только аккуратно сделал им забор крови и ДНК, и с этим мы должны были работать. Только и исключительно получив стопроцентный положительный исход при работе с цепочками их ДНК можно будет рискнуть внедрить эти изменения детям. Но точно не сегодня, поэтому, создав базу, выполнив все необходимые бланки, мы только взялись за короткий начальный анализ, а потом вместе с детками и удалились в домик. Франки побыл со мной и с малютками еще немного, помогая мне в объяснении нашим непоседливым деткам о том, что им придется привыкать к горшку, а не к памперсам и ушел мучить Алекси. Поцеловав в висок, так он мне и сказал, что нечего маяться дурью, когда к свадьбе ничего еще не готово, а она обязывалась помочь. На это я только кивнула, мстительно улыбнувшись. Говорила же, отомщу за "более опытную"!

Когда остались с детками один на один, я, недолго думая, взяла первую попавшуюся на полке книгу, начиная им читать. Только вот ни один из слушающих детей и не думал сидеть смирно передо мной, внимая. Генрих, изрядно попыхтев, устроился у меня между ног, которые были сложены по-турецки. Вика и Фрэнсис нашли себе место на моих бедрах, опираясь на руки, в которых я держала книгу. Все увлеченно смотрели на картинки, Генрих иногда указывал пальчиком в текст, и требовательно на меня смотрел. Правда, когда я прочитала указанное слово, он недовольно пыхтел, снова тычась пальчиком в текст. Вначале, я не понимала в чем дело, потому что Генри, в отличии от своих сестер говорил невнятно, если вообще решился что-то сказать. Сейчас же он и вовсе молчал. И только после трех его прицельных тычков, я поняла, что сын хотел узнать, как выговаривается отдельная буква. Подобное немного удивило, но озвучила, и только тогда могла продолжить чтение, к пребольшому удовольствию уже начинающих негодовать блондиночек. Тычки в книгу на этом не остановились, и я с радостью рассказывала детям о выбранных ими буквах. Читать ведь необязательно только ради того, чтобы уловить смысл сказки - это всегда успеется.

После трех страниц, которые я прочитала в тишине, без никакой реакции со стороны детей, отметила, что все трое спят. Ну, в дневном сне им еще отказывать нельзя, как бы они быстро не врослели. А даже, я бы сказала - именно из-за этого. Это же, как ни посмотри, тоже усилие со стороны организма, даже если тем же организмом и навязано. Хотя нет, не организмом - генами. Как можно аккуратнее переложила детишек на кровать, на которую опиралась спиной, а потом - уложила их в манеж. И почти сразу возле манежа застыла, какое-то время наблюдая за их сном, ворочанием и иногда - смешными рожицами. Одну такую я выхватила и успела сфотографировать, когда Виктория отвернулась от сопения в ухо своей сестры и уткнулась щекой в сетку манежа. Умора, но заодно и мило. Налюбовавшись как на фото, так и на реальную картину, я отошла от детей, и села на кровать. Становилось скучно. А скучать, когда у других, наверняка, кипит работа - не дело.

_Раймонд?_ \- потянулась связью к своему контрактору, и тут же почувствовала, что меня слушают. _Пришли кого-то свободного в наш домик, чтобы за детьми приглядеть. Они спят, а я пойду помочь Франкен..._

_Нет,_ \- резко прервал меня он, не давая мне даже договорить. _Франкенштейн и Александра меня предупредили, что ты в организацию свадьбы не должна быть посвящена._

Ну знаете ли! Я резко прервала связь, в последний момент сдерживая себя от сердитого удара в кровать. Нет, меня, конечно, предупредили, что большинство происходящего будет провернуто в тайне от меня, сюрприз, будь он проклят. Но запирать меня в доме по этому случаю? Хотя... Никто ведь меня не запер - могу выйти и кого-угодно попросить меня сменить, а там и заняться чем-то, но вот... Хочу ли я этого? Одного взгляда на спящих в манеже мне хватило, чтобы осознать - нет, не хочу. А то если вечно так буду бегать, то не замечу даже, как дети вырастут настолько, что начнут сами от меня бегать. А заняться я всегда найду чем.

\- Франкенштейн, дай мне конструкты... - шепотом позвала свою шизу, мысленно представляя себе детскую зимнюю одежду, что недавно видела в магазине. Франкенштейн еще тогда снял мерки, помнится. Ничто мне не мешает попрактиковаться в умениях! Я скопировала деткам по комплекту зимней одежды, правда, довольно быстро поняла, что увлеклась. Плести конструкт, что уже однажды плела - было просто. А еще если учесть, как здесь, в нашем мире было просто это делать по сравнению с миром Алекси... Поймала себя на том, что создала излишне много только когда на нашей с Франкенштейном кровати было пятнадцать комплектов зимней одежды для детей. Перчатки, носки, колготки, комбинезоны, штаны, куртки, теплая обувь, шапки... И все в размере детей на день сегодняшний. Тихо ругнулась себе под нос, но выкидывать вещи не стала, а только сподручнее это упаковала. Можно будет по пути закинуть куда-то в красный крест или детдом какой, вещи-то качественные, и не стоило мне ничего, кроме пятнадцати минут концентрации. По сути, можно было бы заниматься репликацией на постоянной основе...

_Обычные женщины вяжут носки, а ты.._ \- со смешинками отозвался Франкенштейн на что я только вскинула глаза, не рискуя саркастично рассмеяться - сон детей тревожить не хотелось.

Вот только из факта сна наших детишек следовала проблема - я не могла найти себе места. Вначале, когда раздумывала о недавних составленных документах касательно наших детей, я не придала этому внимания. А когда в мыслях стали появляться тревожные мысли касательно свадьбы, я поняла, что у меня банально начался мандраж от дезинформации. Даже тот факт, что Франкенштейн был вовлечен в процесс организации, и следовательно - ничего плохого бы не допустил, не снижал уровня моего беспокойства. Пришлось позвать хена и все-таки решиться на одну хитрую, но так сейчас необходимую мне авантюру.

***

\- Ольга, ну я же тебя просил, - немного раздосадованным голосом произнес Франкенштейн, держа меня в руках. Ладно, я могла еще понять, что птица, не улетающая с подоконника и незнакомая кошка вызвали в нем подозрительность, и что за тем шло - рассекретили меня, но мышку-то как он раскусил? Я же только и успела что пробраться в комнату как меня тут же подхватили, словно ожидали моего появления! Возмущенно пискнула, и любимый опустил меня на землю. Я почти тут же сменилась обратно в человека, поглядывая на него недовольно, скрестив руки на груди. Правда, Франки рассмеялся, тут же обнимая меня со спины и щекоча дыханием шею. Показательно надулась, крепче сжав руки в показательной позе. - Чувствовалась твоя аура. Она теперь сильнее.

\- Вот же... - я с чувством хлопнула себя по лбу. Ну естественно, аура! Представляю, как его забавляли мои попытки мимикрировать под животных. Щеки обдало жаром от стыда, и я снова почувствовала смешок любимого на шее.

\- С каждым бывает, не надо так себя корить, - смешок Франкенштейна утих, медленно но верно сменяясь поцелуями в области шеи. И это не было уже щекотно, только расслабляюще, от чего я уверенно откинула шею, позволяя любимому на большее. Только вот, он не воспользовался моим предложением, и звонко поцеловав щеку - отстранил меня.

\- Ладно, день без тебя я выдержу как-то, - с некоторой угрозой повернулась к Франкенштейну, совсем не шутя пригрозив пальцем. - Но только попробуй дольше.

\- Даже и не подумаю предотвращать эту угрозу в жизнь, - примирительно улыбнулся мне Франки и я просто не могла не вторить этой улыбке. Ладно, иду я к детям, уже скоро час пройдет, как те уснули.

***

Этот день был насыщенным. Можно сказать, провела его только с детишками. Легко не было, после сна дети были энергичны просто невероятно, и уследить за всей тройкой в одиночку казалось миссией невыполнимой. На минуту даже ужаснулась от представления, что бы было, не будь у нас столько нянек... Пока одно объясняла Генриху, а именно, что кусать воротник блузки и следовательно - мочить ее в слюне - не стоит, то приходилось уже бежать к Фрэнсис, что норовила вылететь из дома, причем буквально. Виктория же оккупировала старенький телевизор, что ловил только два местных канала и то - черно-белые, чем облегчила мне задачу по досмотру за детьми. Да, я понимала, не шибко это педагогично, оставлять ребенка перед экраном техники, но будем искренны, кто так не делал? Некоторые дети же без ума от мультиков, а тут... Ну подумаешь, смотрит новости, где рассказывают об очередном протесте в Париже. Серьезной девушкой растет, только и всего. Но вот спокойствие Вики с лихвой окупалось ее братом и сестрой - те не давали мне и секунды покоя. Впору было паниковать, но я решила не поддаваться этому чувству, и довольно быстро нашла панацею на не в меру активных детей - заинтересовать всю тройку общим делом.

В начале это были игры - то я их щекотала, то играла в прятки под одеялом, то гонялась за ними, убегающими от меня на четвереньках. Немного их активность это усмирило, так что можно было переходить ко второму шагу развлекательной программы - мы занялись упражнениями, теми же, что и в Австралии. Оказалось, никто из благородных не счел нужным этим озаботиться, Франкенштейн же просто не успевал, так что наши дети почти о них забыли. Подобное не вызвало во мне негодования, только рвение еще больше упражняться и учить детей. Все-таки, воспитанием должны заниматься родители, как ни крути. Не долго думая, вплела в эти упражнения новое, на ходу придумывая собственные игры, в ходе которых малыши смогли бы учиться цветам, буквам, цифрам. И это не казалось мне слишком ранним для них - как-никак, а их биологический возраст уже помаленьку дотягивался до трех-четырех лет. И весомым аргументом было то, что дети сами тянулись за знаниями! Оставалось подобное только закрепить, и упражняться с ними каждый день.

Наши упражнения прерывались на игры, на готовку и еду, что тоже было познавательным процессом... Иногда к нам забегал Франкенштейн, когда нужно было заглянуть в домик за документами или другими предметами из личных вещей. Его удивление, когда он впервые застал картину нашей готовки, позабавило меня, но довольно быстро я заметила в его глазах неподдельную зависть. Мне оставалось только подозвать его, поцеловать в уголок губ, и пообещать, что в следующий раз мы будем этим всем заниматься вместе. Подобное воодушевило и меня, и любимого, потому мы со всей ответственностью вернулись каждый к своим делам - Франкенштейн к вопросам организации свадьбы, я - к детишкам.

Должна сказать, что несмотря на насыщенность этого дня, вечер застал меня врасплох. Когда у наших ребятишек снизилась активность, да и на все мои вопросы отвечали капризным "нет", я не придала этому внимания, понимая, что у них есть право на плохое настроение или отсутствие охоты к играм. Но вот когда начались более активные капризы, переходящие в нытье, то до меня дошло, что пришла пора деткам уже спать. То-то все трое и обрадовались в ответ на мой вопрос касательно того, кто желает идти купаться и спать. С этим делом не затягивала, разве с небольшим интересом заметила что все трое чуть ли не синхронно залазят в ванную. Интересно, когда начнут принимать ее раздельно и стыдиться своих тел? Махнула на это рукой, и пока все трое плескались в теплой воде, приготовила полотенца и пижамки. Можно считать, я на финишной прямой!

Ожидаемо, после теплой ванной, сытые, довольные, Генрих, Виктория и Фрэнсис уснули едва ли не мгновенно. Сынишку я вообще клала в кроватку уже спящим - уснул на руках, пока его несла. Отказать себе в наслаждении подержать его на руках чуть дольше я не смогла. Поцеловала щечки, губки, радуясь, что малец не просыпается, и подобное провернула с дочками, что просто дали на это свое разрешение, разве что в ответ не целуя - те шалуньи и не думали засыпать у меня на руках, начали смыкать глаза, только тогда, когда я опустила их в кроватку. И как только я уверилась что все трое спят крепко - вышла из домика, сообщив об этом обстоятельстве Франкенштейну, и получила отмашку - готовиться к девичнику. Потянулась в приятной прохладе вечера, вспомнила, что все нужное при мне, и единственное, чем действительно озаботилась - сбором девушек, что по словам Алекси, должны были присутствовать на нашем небольшом празднике жизни. По сути, я не так сильно ждала этого вечера, но не настолько, чтобы от него отказаться. А преодолевая сопротивление Гарды и Розарии, я вообще почувствовала, что ну очень-очень хочу этого праздника! Никак азарт взыграл.

\- Мэй, где ты? - воскликнула, стоило мне снова выйти из большого дома. Франкенштейн все еще налаживал что-то с Алекси, но теперь, рьяно споря вместе с Павлом, потому к детям был выслан Раджек, а некоторые все еще носились с поручениями от этой двойки организаторов. Гарду и Розарию я уже вытащила, оставив возле кемперов, делая вид что не замечаю их скованности и некоторой неловкости.

\- Может стоило взять остальных дево... - начала было Розария, видимо, поверив в мою игру и решая обратить на себя мое внимание. 

\- Нет, - я прервала Розарию, глядя на нее серьезно. Сначала я действительно хотела так и сяк обругать Алекси, что приравняла нас к старичкам, но сейчас я понимала лучше, что она имела ввиду, но вслух не сказала. Наша четверка - сильнее, выносливее и опытнее. Мы едва ли испугаемся трудностей или возможной драки, а вот наши юные девушки - вполне могли бы не вписаться в климат. По сути, подруга дала мне карт-бланш на развлечения любого вида и любой масти, вне зависимости от уровня их авантюрности. - Мы будем сильно отрываться, поэтому без юных, хрупких созданий, - что Гарда, что Розария, так похожи друг на друга своими шевелюрами, поджали недовольно губы, видимо, скорее желая назваться "юными и хрупкими", нежели брать участие в таком важном для меня дне. И это было бы даже обидно, если бы я не знала что те просто не осознают от чего отказываются. Это и хотелось им прояснить, до того, как испробуем подарок от моего отца. - Девчата, девичник это как последний праздник перед похоронами. Тут нагуляться надо! Потом начнутся... Распашонки, пеленки, готовка, мужу угождать всячески!

\- Но ты все это уже до свадьбы.. - робким, тихим голосом отозвалась Гарда, явно желая указать мне на логические несостыковки, за что была жестко прервана мной.

\- Цыц! Знаю. Но это сильнее меня.. Это... - задумалась, решая, как лучше обьяснить это нашим красоткам. - О, это традиция моей страны, а традиции надо блюсти, - ловко вывернулась из столь щекотливого состояния, улыбаясь удивленным благородной и оборотнихе. А интересно у нас получается: "личинка богини" (как можно было бы самоназваться согласно словам Вэрриана, адресованными Андрею), благородная глава клана, оборотниха, и полуоборотень-полублагородная. Сборная солянка, прямо-таки!

\- Уже здесь, - не успела я даже потянуться, как возле нас тут же появилась Санву, энергичным шагом выходя из дома, в котором разместилось большинство наших. Она радостно помахала нам рукой, подходя ближе и внимательно смотря на каждую по отдельности. - Вчетвером будем? А как же Родерик-ним? Он сам говорил, что существо он бесполое, могли бы и взять, а то обидится.

\- Да коне-е-ечно, - я скептически протянула, представляя себе его, такого "бесполого" в нашей компании. Да к нам либо будут бояться подойти какие-то пикаперы, либо наоборот, всяк встречный будет желать доказать, что у него прав больше обладать нами. Вместо того, чтобы дальше раздумывать над тем, как бы было с Родериком или без него, я посмотрела на здание, где был зал-кинотеатр. Там уже начинались зажигаться экраны, с чего я поняла, что с вечеринкой "для парней" тоже решили не затягивать. - У них там будет свой мальчишник, так что пускай только попробует обижаться.

\- А нам скучно не будет? - спросила Гарда, видимо, делая вывод из количества нашей компании, и компании парней, но довольно быстро отпрянула, стоило ей только заметить как на моем лице расцветает улыбка. Да-да, та самая, маньячная. 

\- Точно не будет, - долго не мешкая, я достала из пространственного кармана ампулу с подарком моего отца. Все неизменно, маленькая, заполненная наполовину, ну точно как одна или две слезинки. Несколько демонстративно вытянула ее на ладони, показывая своим спутницам на вечер. - У меня есть это, папуля одарил, - посмотрев на ампулу, и критично ее оценив, я вспомнила как Андрей меня угостил шампанским с его силой. Да уж, сейчас я немного взбудоражена, не уверена, что создавая воду с помощью своей силы работы со стихиями, не одарю ли я ее своей силой. А если одно на другое наложится, то получившийся эффект... Лучше, рисковать не буду, пойду на кухню за обычной водой. Вернулась я с двумя бутылками воды, глядя на все еще скептично настроенных Розарию и Гарду, и чуть более воодушевленную Мэй.

\- Ну, если все молчат, тогда спрошу я, - Санву, видимо, заметив мой критичный взгляд, отозвалась, еще и ручку вытягивая, точно ученица на уроке. - Оля, что это?

\- Это - подарочек от папули, - повторилась, поставив на столик две бутылки, а потом ловким движением удобнее перехватила ампулу, отточенным и уверенным движением ее открывая. Коротко взглянула на предмет в своих руках, если не сказать, что критично. Учитывая, какие строгие инструкции мне давал отец, то каждая, даже самая маленькая часть этой жидкости - драгоценная. Недолго думая, кинула ампулу внутрь, решая, что так все растворится, да и со стенок все вымоется. Только после этого, я снова посмотрела на Мэй, давая более подробнее описание подарочка. - Алкоголь, не оказывающий влияния на организм - слеза единорога, - недолго думая, создала в руках стеклянную бутылку, выверяя точное количество для менее восприимчивых Розарии и Гарды. Наполнила ее на треть, а остальное заполнила водой. Взболтала, смешала, и с легкой улыбкой передала ее в руки Розарии, к которой, как ни крути, доверия у меня было больше. - Для тебя и Гарды - концентрация должна быть поменьше, а так как мы с Мэй так просто не пьянеем - то нам более крепкая версия, - добавила объяснение для немного заинтересовавшейся Розарии, что посматривала на бутылку. Но что радовало - без брезгливости или скептицизма, только с интересом.

\- Любопытные у тебя родственники, - сквозь смешок выдавила Санву, правда, судя по тому, как она внимательно рассматривала обе бутылки - тоже была заинтересована. - Да многие за такое баснословные деньги отдали бы.

\- Ты что, Мэй, - последнее ее предложение меня немного позабавило, но и ужаснуло. Даже не представляю, что бы случилось, появись этот напиток в свободном доступе, как алкоголь. Хотелось отогнать эту мысль, и я уже было малодушно приложилась к горлышку. Вместо этого я создала каждой из нас по фужеру, любезно протягивая, вместо выставления их на стол. Гарду и Розарию стоило подталкивать чуть-чуть, приходилось перебороть их стеснение и неуверенность. Правда, воодушевления у них я не увидела, когда те заметили, что подаю я им их своими хвостами. А что тут поделаешь, сто рук себе отращивать я не умею! Да и не думаю, что дополнительным рукам те больше бы обрадовались. Ловко налила соответственного напитка в каждый из фужеров, и наконец, поднесла свой бокал немного вверх, смотря на девочек. - Этот ресурс - бесценный. Папа говорил что "этих стервозников фиг заставишь плакать", - хмыкнула, даже не представляя себе, на что пошел отец, чтобы раскулачить единорогов на слезы, какими созданиями те бы ни были. Аналог лука, что ли, при них резал? Или они сами, копытцами? - Так что жахнем, девки! - поднесла бокал, ожидая, пока со мной чокнутся. Ну, Санву могла бы нашим более спокойным компаньонкам служить примером. - За последнюю ночь моей свободы!

\- Всегда подозревала, что единороги противные. Ещё я подозревала, что их не существует, - Мэй сказала это задумчиво, не спеша выпивать, но потом явно воспрянула, глядя на меня уже более трезвым взглядом. - Хм, за последнюю ночь перед твоей счастливой замужней жизнью.

\- Да, выпьем, - наша благородная явно не знала, что добавить, или как прокомментировать, так что с серьезным выражением лица чокнулась с нами. Гарда от нее не отставала, только вот промолчала, кивнув.

Я нарочно немного запоздало выпила, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию девушек. Осушили фужер они жадно, не морщась, словно один аромат убедил их в том, что этот напиток то, что они искали всю свою тщетную жизнь. А вот стоило им проглотить - с удивительной синхронией покачнулись. Понимая, что дольше затягивать не стоит, приблизила фужер к лицу. Аромат действительно был манящим, как и вкус. А вот стоило мне проглотить, я тоже не сдержалась и покачнулась. Одновременно пришло ощущение, что меня больно ударили под колени, но боли не было. Было желание упасть, но его мне удалось перебороть за счет другого желания - воспарить в облака. Это не было как при кровавом камне, не было так же, как и с шампанским от Андрея. Эта была просто необычайная легкость, словно вся земля мгновенно перестала для меня существовать. Гравитация словно не значила для меня совсем ничего. Глотку не жгло, а слегка сжимало, как при вдыхании гелия. Рассмеялась, желая проверить, не изменился ли мой голос, но он оставался прежним. Я прикрыла глаза, чувствуя желание спеть громко, от души, разделить радость со всем миром, и осчастливить всех прямо здесь и прямо сейчас.

Легкость, даримая этим необычным напитком была невероятно, фантастически невообразимая. Казалось, что я сейчас проснусь от столь приятного сновидения, но так же зрело понимание, что это не понарошку. Широко раскрыла глаза, осознавая свое состояние, и свое место в мире. Все в одну секунду, ноль заторможенности в работе мозга. Невероятно... Хотелось налить себе еще добавки, но я переборола этот порыв - неизвестно, как бы это подействовало на меня. Эта легкость, эта уверенность в себе, такие приятные, не фантомные ощущения... Это все было для меня желаемо, и, по сути, этого-то я и добивалась, но то, что до этого состояния не пришлось доходить через пару часов, и что не происходило это плавно... Да, пожалуй, эта резкость, с которой появилось такое баснословное облегчение, и было самым смущающим и оглушающим. Но кто сказал что это мне помешает или испортит настроение? Нет, естественно, легко пришло - легко уйдет. Следовательно - нужно ловить момент, пока мы еще в этом состоянии и насладиться им по полной!

\- Ух, офигенная бодяга, - улыбнулась, отметив у девушек радостные улыбки и повлажневшие глаза. И это все при осмысленном, не пьяном взгляде. Чудеса и только! - Ну что, девочки, идем покорять мир?


	133. Часть 130

Что делают на девичниках? Вопрос сложный, потому что это, по сути, вкусовщина. Каждому нравится что-то свое. Но, делая вывод из картин, что показывают масс-медиа, обычно невеста вместе с подружками отрывается, и частенько - в клубах. Этой традиции мы-то и решили последовать, не скрываясь, побежав к Парижу и заваливаясь в самый простой и невзрачный клуб. Встретили нас дым, идущий клубами со сцены, яркое освещение, полупустой танцпол и громкая музыка. К нам подошел администратор, и после пары минут разговора с ним, мне получилось без затруднений заказать небольшую зону с диванчиками, что при желании могла закрываться ширмой. Мы сразу же устремились туда, и встретив с улыбкой официантку, заказали закуски и безалкогольные напитки. Я успела уже по пути просветить девушек, что к слезам единорога алкоголь противопоказан, и все согласились - похоже, никому не хотелось еще приукрашивать это благое состояние. Улыбнулись официантке, не спеша светить тем фактом, что мы со своими напитками. Впрочем, девушка либо не заметила, либо махнула на это рукой, так как к нам никто не приставал. Ожидая, пока нам принесут заказ, мы придирчиво глядели на танцующую толпу. Лично я не заметила пока что никого интересного, но была надежда, что это только начало нашего сегодняшнего развлечения.

\- Как-то не ахти, - Мэй явно разделяла мое мнение, придирчиво глядя блестящими глазами на толпу перед нами, дрыгающуюся в такт битам. - Ой, Оля, давай мы с тобой покажем как надо? Как тогда, в караоке, - Санву радостно стала отстукивать ритм музыки ладошками по столу, на что я только рассмеялась.

\- Конечно, покажем. Только вот вместе с Розарией и Гардой, - я указала на девушек, что посмотрели на меня с долей возмущения. - Никто на моем девичнике не будет продинамлен. Так что у вас, девушки, будет свой мастер-класс от нас.

\- Так-то да, в клуб же не ходят сидеть и смотреть, - поддакнула мне Розария, более посвященная в человеческие традиции, чем Гарда. Оборотниха только несколько растеряно посмотрела на толпу.

\- Ну-с, девушки, - я сказала это довольно громко, когда принесли наш заказ, и только дождавшись пока уйдет официантка, долила быстро в склянки с соком немного нашего сегодняшнего алкоголя. Не думаю, что смешивать с другими напитками категорически нельзя, иначе - отец бы нас предупредил. - Выпьем снова за меня. Но так же и за сам день свадьбы! - Подняла свой стакан, чокаясь им с моими товарками.

\- Точно, за этот важный день, - с улыбкой сказала Гарда, на что Розария только хмыкнула.

Выпив еще немного, и ощутив себя предельно благо, мы стройным рядом отправились на танцпол. Как раз и песня была, пусть и сдобренная электроникой, но задорная, под которую грех не поплясать. Мы с Мэй в начале дурачились, выпячивая свои "достоинства", которым точно не было то, что привыкло видеть общество, но к моему удивлению, в полку нашей компании, народа убавилось. Какой-то мужчина не зассал и подкатил к Розарии, пригласив ее потанцевать с ним. Его друг, попытался подобное провернуть с Гардой, видать, хотели себе рыженьких спутниц на вечер найти. Правда от танца Гарда отказалась, и Санву не теряя времени, увела оборотниху к нашему столику, начиная о чем-то увлеченно толковать. Ну и что мне оставалось? Я только продолжала танцевать, кружа по танцполу туда-сюда, в ритм музыки. Не могу сказать, что мной никто не интересовался, нет. Просто я откровенные облапывания пресекала пощечинами или более меткими, "случайными" ударами по самому больному. А вот никого нормального не нашлось, потому когда меня занесло возле бара, я не долго думая, приземлилась туда, улыбаясь бармену.

\- Приве-ет, - протянула я, помахав ладошкой еще совсем юному парнишке. Тот окинул меня изучающим взглядом, и со вздохом подошел, принимаясь протирать бокал.

\- Здравствуйте, - воспитанно отозвался он, что мне понравилось больше, чем слабенькие подкаты местных танцовщиков. - Желаете что-то выпить?

\- Нет, я уже заправлена на полный бак, - рассмеялась парнишке, и махнула рукой. - Парень, давай без учтивости, я же вижу что мы примерно одного возраста. Меня зовут Ольга, а тебя как?

\- Джейсон, - с тяжелым вздохом отозвался он, и я вспомнила, что бармены частенько не только подают напитки, но и еще подрабатывают жилетками клиентами. Надо, значит, соответствовать.

\- Джейсон значит, - приветственно кивнула, опираясь локтями на барную стойку и подбородком в ладони. Мне все еще хотелось кого-то облагородить своим вниманием и возможно, какой-то дар сделать. Легкость, что вызывал подарок от отца, была так прекрасна, что жадно держать ее при себе и не делиться - казалось кощунством. Почему бы не обрадовать этого парнишку? Быстро потянулась рукой к карману, вытащив оттуда купюру. - Значит так, мне - безалкогольное мохито, твой любимый спиртной напиток и пустой стакан. Сдачу оставь себе, - протянула ему бумажку, и заметив, как округлились глаза мальчишки, поняла, что немного переборщила. Ну... С кем не бывает?

\- Сейчас все будет сделано, - Джейсон стал оперативно работать, делая мне коктейль у меня на глазах, явно стараясь сделать из этого процесса целое шоу. Меня это позабавило, и я время от времени смеялась или аплодировала, а как получила мохито, могла наблюдать, как тот ставит на стол два стакана, один из них наполняя мускатным белым сладким вином. Что ж, не самый плохой выбор. Улыбнувшись, посмотрела на бармена.

\- Джейсон, я скажу тебе что-то по секрету, - я чуть придвинулась к парню, отметив на его лице небольшой интерес, но вместе с тем, почувствовала в эмоциях разочарование. Видимо, парень решил, что я начну сейчас сплетничать и спрашивать о совете. - Я - всамделишная богиня. Ну, или ведьма, называй как хочешь, - махнула рукой, и отметила, что парнишка только приподнял бровь. Видимо, раздумывает, насколько я пьяна и не придется ли сейчас меня выводить с помощью охраны. - И вот за то шоу, что ты мне устроил, я с радостью тоже устрою тебе подобное.

\- Только не надо заставлять бар расступаться, как море, - со смешком парировал мне парень, на что я только одобрительно хмыкнула. Не удивительно, что он мне не верит. Но хорошо что не бросается с оскорблениями, значит, у него есть чувство такта. Ну, или отсутствие веры, что, как по мне, еще лучше. Молча кивнула сама себе, попросив у Франкенштейна конструкт, и получив его вместе с ворчанием в мыслях, стала плести нити силы, недоступные взгляду бармена. А потом только закрепила своей силой и прикрепила к стакану. Недолго подумав, укрепила и сам бокал - жалко было бы, разбейся он.

\- Вот, смотри, - подозвала Джейсона, взглядом проверив, не наблюдает ли за нами кто, и вылила вино из полного стакана в пустой. А потом с удовлетворением наблюдала за офигеванием Джейсона, наблюдающего как бокал сам по себе заполняется вином. - Держи, это мой тебе подарок и заодно доказательство силы, - хмыкнула, понимая, что подобные фокусы, возможно, и считаются слабенькими, как для богини, но ведь и Иисус начинал с подобной блажи? Там, вода в вино и тому подобное. Но стоило бы дать парню инструкцию к этому волшебному бокалу. - Короче, вино здесь кончаться не будет, можешь не переживать и даже продавать, если захочешь. Стакан тоже разбиться не должен, но в стену швырять не советую, лучше будет, когда надоест тебе, если подаришь кому-то, кто лишнего не будет языком трепать, понимаешь, да? Кто-то, кому доверяешь.

\- Нет у меня таких людей рядом, - от Джейсона кроме удивления повалила грусть, и мои хвосты вырвались на волю, благо хоть, невидимые для остальных. Но судя по испугу бармена, не для него и не для меня.

\- Тогда я даю тебе слово, что еще найдешь! - облегченно улыбнулась, чувствуя, как приятно делиться той легкостью, что преследовала меня с первого глотка слез единорога. Со смешком поймала ладонь парня, широко улыбаясь. - Я тебе даже скажу кто это будет. Девушка. Подруга. Не уверена, получится ли у вас что-то романтическое, но вы будете близки друг-другу. Узнаешь ее по туннелям в ушах, - я так живо представила себе эту девушку, словно она была моим видением. Или, вовсе не "словно"? - В момент первой встречи они будут розовые. Но только не спеши давить на нее, веди себя натурально, - отпустила руку полностью ошеломленного парня, одобрительно ему улыбаясь.

\- К-как тебя зовут, говоришь? - Джейсон посмотрел на меня с опаской, словно не зная, может ли ко мне подобным образом говорить. Нет, не поверил в меня. Пока - опасался, и это правильно, черт возьми. Самая натуральная реакция на подобное.

\- Меня зовут Ольга, - потрепала его по щеке, а потом спрыгнула со стула, сразу становясь чуть ниже. - Захочешь поблагодарить - помолись мне или отцу моему, Лакрицияру, думаю, он мне передаст.

\- Погоди! - парень вытянул руку, а потом осознав, как это может выглядеть со стороны, отложил на бар мой подарок и подхватил тряпку, нервно ее теребя. - Как я могу отблагодарить?

\- Хм-м-м, - придирчиво посмотрела на парня, мягко и нежно ему улыбаясь. - Просто поверь в то, что сегодня произошло. Думаю, большего я не имею права с тебя требовать.

Танцевальным шагом приблизилась к нашему столику, не спеша рассказать о том, что сделала. По сути, как к своему поступку относиться, я сама не была уверенная. Вместо этого я улыбнулась девушкам, снова выпивая, а потом, не долго раздумывая, подозвала официантку, заказав на всех девушек коктейль "Белая Леди", а себе - черный ром. Нам ведь, по сути, разрешено сегодня оторваться, так что думаю, что небольшой протест на запрет человеческого алкоголя можно сломать. Да и интересно мне было, что может произойти. Потому, делая вид, что так и надо, и подбив на эту авантюру своих компаньонок, мы выпили.

И настал мрак.

***

\- Ах-ах, красавчики какие, - повиснув на локте Розарии, я восторженно тыкала пальцами в стриптизеров. Впрочем, парни, в которых я теми самими пальчиками тыкала вплотную, перехватывали мою ладошку, уверенными движениями водили ими по своим влажным, обнаженным телам. Розария внимания мало на меня обращала, самозабвенно лапая мужчину, что танцевал возле нее, то и дело запихивая ему в трусы купюры. - Вот этот на Рейзела похож, - я указала рукой на парня, что сейчас танцевал перед Гардой, которая, похоже, норовила потерять сознание.

\- Ольга, это даже как на тебя, слишком, - недовольно цыкнула Розария, принимая поцелуй в шею от какого-то блондина. - Это бох... Богов... Богохуйство. - рассмеялась на реплику каджу Элеанор, уверенной, что все сказала правильно.

\- Разве что именно богохуйство, - бросила со смешком, повернувшись к Розарии, перед которой парень соблазнительно вилял бедрами. Впрочем, судя по взгляду каджу, та оценила его причандалы как удовлетворительные.

Все-таки идея снять себе ВИП-комнатку в этом стрип-клубе и личных танцоров была отличной. Хотя бы тем, что парни, завидев что мы в общем-то все как на подбор - красавицы, не стеснялись вести себя с нами более расковано. Надеялись соблазнить или влюбить в себя, что ли? Но должна сказать, было приятно. Санву вот, например, кайфовала от того, что какая-то милая девушка делала ей массаж ступней. И не было похоже, что эта девушка имела что-то против подобного, наоборот - она тоже, кажется, была танцовщицей. Я откинула голову, чувствуя как паренек передо мной начал более завлекающе двигаться, явно пытаясь привлечь ко мне свое внимание. Впервые в этой жизни, не мне приходится кого-то завлекать собой, а наоборот - всячески завлекают меня. Кайф.

Кроме всего прочего, не мог меня не радовать тот факт, что несмотря на сломанный запрет и выпитый нами алкоголь, к которому вроде как добавилось еще два-три коктейля, я не прое... Потеряла контроля. Точнее, ну... Я не могу сказать что была образцом рассудительного человека, но контролировать процесс своего девичника я могла, как и пресекать вещи недопустимые. Например, вроде и ненавязчивое движения танцора, но из-за близости наших тел напоминающее кинковые игры. Оттолкнула его, что уже делала не раз до этого, но танцору это не мешало возобновлять попытки. Но вместо того, чтобы угрожающее смотреть на этого паренька глянула на Розарию. Ее ладошка как раз легла на пах танцора, чуть сжимая. Танцор удивленно и испугано вскрикнул, замерев под руками Розарии и я только и могла, что покачать головой. Похоже, без моего умения дипломатии тут никак не обойтись...

***

\- Оль, ну вот зачем, ну вот за что, - недовольно бурчала мне в спину Гарда, которая шла сразу после меня по длинному ночному коридору больницы. Мы где-то... В Испании? Или в Португалии? Не помню, но пытались побежать куда-то, где еще не так темно. Но мы провалились, была уже ночь, так что пришлось все равно пользоваться пьяным контролем разума наших благородных.

\- Да потому что ты, Гарда, меня расстраиваешь, - я повернулась к оборотнихе, идя за врачом спиной вперед. - Я все понимаю, ты в расольчике пробыла долго, но когда за Музакой по миру тыгыдыкала, чтобы обратно вернуть в лордовские пенаты, то можно было ведь понять, что из себя представляют люди, или нет? Гарда, да ты при мужиках так краснеешь, словно только недавно из пеленок выросла! - поднесла руки в жесте полном негодования, и снова повернулась к спине зомбированого доктора, что зубодробительно улыбался не только нам, но и окружающим, и на все вопросы отвечал, что мы - с ним. Ради достоверности его слов мы даже в халатики казенные приоделись, вот.

\- Я уже давно не щенок! - Таким же негодующим тоном ответила мне она, чуть ли не рыча. - И что такое "секс" я тоже знаю! - после этого ее восклицания, какая-то довольно юная девушка в пижаме, возвращаясь из туалета, подавилась зевком, ошарашенно глядя нам вслед. Впервые слышит это слово, что ли? Или так сильно удивилась тому факту, что Мэй в одних трусах и футболке?

\- А вот мужиков стремаешься, как чумы, - поставила жирную точку в этом споре, заходя за доктором в темный коридор.

Стало холоднее, и повернув голову к своим подругам без проблем увидела, как те зябко ежатся. Впрочем, никому из нас сумрак не мешал. Тем более, что перед нами сочился свет из открытой двери. Мне оставалось только хмыкнуть удовлетворительно, слыша как Мэй что-то говорит Розарии о свете в конце тоннеля, а сама Элеонор - гокает, пытаясь создать в этом "тоннеле" эхо. С этой двойки я втихушку смеялась весь путь - Санву всячески пыталась утешить Розарию, которую этот танцор обвинил в отсутствии чуткости и ласки. Несмотря на то, что парниша ей нагрубил, мы не стали обращаться к администрации. Да и только потому что Роза действительно его где-то там травмировала. Тонкая струйка крови на бедре была красноречивее слов. Хмыкнула этим воспоминаниям. А вот когда я ему говорила, что я врач, и чтобы не стесняясь - показал мне, тот не захотел. Ну и пожалуйста, его выбор! Мотнула головой, отгоняя от себя эти воспоминания. Нас завели в просторный некогда зал, заставлен каталками из хирургической стали. На одной из таких лежал труп мужчины, ничем не прикрытый. Гарда поглядела на это со смесью брезгливости и неудовольствия.

\- И как визит в морге мне должен в этом помочь?

\- Сегодня я тебе покажу строение мужского тела, - серьезно посмотрела на оборотниху, а потом на труп. - Как внутри, так и снаружи. А вы, девушки, - я кивнула Мэй и Розарии, что подслеповато жмурились, но явно не от света, а от самочувствия. Осмысленности в их глазах было мало, смешки то и дело слетали с их губ. - Вы тоже смотрите в оба. Подойдите ближе, ну же! - Воодушевившись, я придвинула к себе столик с инструментами, взяв в руку скальпель. - Я могу вам рассказать очень-очень много хитростей, способных возбудить мужчину. И даже по возможности - наглядно покажу почему это так на них действует, - подмигнула девушкам, делая первый надрез. Мне кажется, или вышло не очень ровно?

***

\- Вы уверенны, что нам стоит это делать? - теперь голосом сомнения в очередной авантюре была я. А все потому что я не знала как нам все это может аукнуться, во всех смыслах. - Я, конечно, все понимаю, но это не слишком хорошая альтернатива для казино.

\- Ольга, ну конечно! Ты же богиня, тебе причитаются почести, а не им! Они ведь... Они даже не боги, так мальчики на побегушках, - уверенно махнула Розария рукой в сторону церкви, в которую мы решили пойти вместо казино. От нас разило трупами и забродившей кровью, банально бы туда не пустили.

Обычная, современная, работающая церковь. Церковь, что манила огромной вышкой с колоколами и крестом такого размера, что заметит любой, кто не слепой. На идею Розарии и Мэй я уже давно высказала свое внушительное "фе", стоило нам только из больницы выйти. Халатики отправились в мусорник, и на том, можно сказать, все бы и закончилось, если бы не Гарда. Она так извазюкалась во время вскрытия, что все просочилось сквозь халат и теперь она сверкала задорными пятнами крови и несло от нее трупом похлеще, чем от остальных. Наша оборотень слишком расчувствовалась, увидев человеческое сердце, и прижимала его к своей груди, извиняясь за то, что "мы его убили". Как бы я ни пыталась, не могла понять значение сия жеста, так как мы его не убивали, у мужчины инсульт случился. Но судя по тому, что мой дар молчал да и сама оборотень быстро себя взяла в руки, я понимала, что гроза миновала. Но проблема оставалась открытой - как нам пойти к священнику и в подобном виде его убеждать, что я - богиня? Как бы там ни было, нужно обезопаситься, в случае чего.

\- Отец мой любимый, - я сложила ладони в молитвенном жесте, прикрыв глаза. И это было единственной схожестью между мной, и обычным молящимся верующим. Оперлась я боком о столб, ноги скрестила в районе голеней, платье перетерпело изменения - теперь его подол был оторван, притом, немного криво, и тот же подол был прикреплен невидимками в волосах на манер фаты. Уже честное-пионерское, задолбало всем и каждому объяснять "что такие красивые девушки делают здесь ночью". - Я, конечно, офигела, как ты любишь мне говорить, и неблагодарна, и ваще тебя такого хорошего недостойна, но ты не обессудь, не в службу, а в дружбу... - Сильнее моргнула глазами, словно подмигнув ему. Обоими глазами сразу, да. - В случе если по мою душу придут християнские божества какие или святые, желая наказать что им увожу из-под носа верующих, то не позволь им на меня гневаться, оки? Ну а если движухи не избежать то хотя бы постарайся смягчить наказание, ладно? Аминь, или что там... Ну пока, короче, - не дожидаясь ответа по начинающейся формироваться связи, открыла глаза, смотря на своих спутниц. Те посмеивались, были серьезными, кто что короче. Но кто именно что я не понимала. Лица у них были какие-то неразборчивые.

\- Ну что, идем? - отозвалась Мэй, что отличалась темной шевелюрой и я радостно побежала прямо за ней, в церковь.

***

Визит в церкви прошел лучше, чем я могла ожидать. Священник, привлеченный криками Мэй о желании покаяться, внимательно ее слушал, иногда что-то подсказывая, цитируя библию. Правда потом поток цитат был прерван решительно настроенной Розарией, что меня выдвинула перед нашей небольшой толпой со словами что я - богиня. Священнику доказывать ничего не хотелось, поэтому я не фокусничала и не показывала своих умений, но под взглядами подруг - многое ему рассказала. Мужчина, вовсе не старый, внимательно слушал меня, потом, правда, поднялся, и стал нас выгонять с территории церкви веником. Еще и попутно обливал водой, капающей с того самого веника. Даже не знаю, мне считать это нападением на божественную честь или благословением? В итоге мы, мокрые, как те суслики, решили что нужно высушиться где-то в спокойном месте, да и переждать, если отец вдруг решит меня потащить к себе на ковер.

\- К нашим точно не идем, - я прервала нытье Гарды, которая плакалась, что хочет к Музаке, и отрицательно помотала головой. Тут как в детстве - мы только заявимся, и нас уже не пустят снова гулять. А ночь еще длинная, да и мы, как по мне, оторвались недостаточно.

\- Тогда может в Сеул? - предложила Розария, что смирно сидела на скамейке, выжимая свои волосы.

\- Не-е, далеко, - недовольно хмыкнула себе под нос. - Да и Кэриас с Раэлем как нас увидят - поседеют.

\- А мы им краску купим! - подскочила Мэй, словно ее не заботило то, что она полуголая и мокрая. Как бы только не заболела... - Я знаю какие брать оттенки, Фланелю часто покупаю. "Респектабельная блондинка" подойдет лучше всего! - она вскинула кулак с гордостью, но потом шмыгнула носом потерла его ладошкой. - У них у всех похожий цвет. Даже у порося.

\- И у Раджека? - поинтересовалась Розария, на что Санву вспыхнула, отвернувшись от нас и что-то стала бурчать себе под нос. Я же оглянулась, вздохнув.

\- Знаете, нам похоже будет лучше в Лукедонию пойти, - Роза воззрилась на меня, как еще недавно священник - словно я - исчадие ада. Объяснюсь, пожалуй. - Сейчас нам будет быстрее всего туда смотнуться. Да и пойдем мы в особняк Кадисов, там пусто, немного приведем себя в порядок и уйдем дальше.

Сказано - сделано. Прибежали мы в родные пенаты благородных довольно бодро, встретили аппаратчиков, что активно удирали, заметив как я, приобняв Гарду, распеваю громко частушки. Ну зашли в магазинчик по дороге, дозаправиться ради, а то скучно было, подумаешь... Ну замотала Мэй Розарию в свои волосы, чтобы ее не узнали, подумаешь... Это не повод сбегать от нас, как от чумных! Подобное меня малость расстроило, но мы довольно резво дотыгыдыкали до имения наших Ноблесс, и там уже утешали друг друга. А потом девушки, переговариваясь, оставили меня одну в зале, куда-то умыкнув и крича что-то о сюрпризе и чтобы я не выходила из комнаты. Последнее воплотить было проще всего - ноги меня не очень слушались. Но я материла девушек, крича на весь особняк о том, как мне надоели сюрпризы, иногда даже получалось в рифму. Но вскоре за мной пришли, подхватив под ручки повели куда-то по коридору. Куда-то оказалось спальней Рейзела, где почти весь пол был усыпан рыхлой землей. Где-негде были комки травы, но в большинстве - понатыканы срезанные розы, тюльпаны, лилии и другие цветочки.

\- Смотри как красиво, - показала мне рукой Санву на груду земли с импровизированной клумбой, и я уже знала, чья это была идея. - Цветочки такие красивые, они тебе поднимут настроение. И Кадису поднимут, ему не придется смотреть на них с окна этажа, а прямо в комнате! И понюхать можно, и погладить.

\- Резонно, - я покивала головой и сделав пару пассов рукой, применила управление стихиями. Велела цветкам пустить корни, открыла окно, и еще сделала небольшую тучку, чтобы цветки имели доступ к воде. - Вот. Теперь эта красота доживет до появления здесь Рейзела.

\- Кру-уто, - Мэй во все глаза смотрела на тучку под потолком. - Ведьма, ты такая ведьма. Прямо волшебница!

\- Ах, спасибо, спасибо, - смущенно помахала ладошкой, а потом меня прострелило догадкой. Предвкушающе и ехидно посмотрела на подруг. - А как насчет того, чтобы изведать настойку Франкенштейна? - в голове послышался стон оного, а на лицах моих спутниц отпечатался интерес. - Она в винном погребе, уже скоро тысяча лет ей стукнет. Самое время чтобы изведать!

Протестов я не услышала ни от кого.

***

\- Смирно встаю перед нынешней Лордессой, - до "смирно" мне было далеко, да и сказать я хотела "смиренно", но у моего языка были другие планы. Да и не перед Раскреей я стояла, а перед настороженными клановыми благородными. Вроде как, подчиненные клана Традио. Два белокурых мальчишки переглянулись, сторожа вход в тронный зал. Я-то еще нормально относительно выглядела, а вот девушек настойка любимого сильнее скосила. В то время, как я привстала на одно колено, облокотившись на второе и держась ладошкой за щеку, Розария и вовсе стояла на коленях, упираясь лбом в ковер на полу. Мэй и Гарда, судя по тому что я видела, обнимали колону, шатаясь, и держа ладошку на сердце.

\- Не положено, - в который раз сказал один из красноглазиков, правда, в этот раз смотрел чуть задумчиво. Я потянула Розарию за хвост, призывая ее к тому, чтобы подняла голову. Похоже, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. - В тронном зале сейчас происходит собрание каджу.

\- Блин, чувак, так бы сразу и сказал! - подорвалась на ноги, потянув за собой хныкнувшую Розу, и скалясь служителям клана Традио. - Это же еще лучше, нам и другие каджу нужны. Парни, кой жизнь мила - с дороги! - с азартом воскликнула и мальчишки, видимо, не будучи глупыми, отошли от двери, окутывая меня легким флером удивления и опасения. Хихикнула, чувствуя их эмоции и решительно, с пинка, открыла массивные двери. - Рахат-лукум вашей хате! - приветственно подняла ладонь, наблюдая за шоком действующих глав кланов и воскресших заместителей. - Мы пришли сублюдничать традции людей. Похищение невестой!

\- Вроде как, невесту похищают? - Санву подбежала ко мне, но по иннерции пробежала дальше, и упала прямо под ноги удивленным Кадейрну и Геджутелю. - Хех, упала.

\- А я сказала, будет похищение невестой, - решительно топнула ногой и поправила свою фату, что упала мне на лицо. - Так что, аристократики мои любезные, будьте любезны выдать мне всех ваших баб, власть имущих!

\- Ольга, но тебе... Зачем тебе? - Раскрея немного приподнялась, скептически на нас глядя.

\- Мало нас, мало нас, для готовки хлеба, - пропела это, опередив меня, Розария и приподнялась, выйдя из-за моей спины. Быстрее всего на ее эффектное появление отреагировала Ремиза.

\- Дочь! Ты в каком виде перед Лордом предстаешь? - благородная советница каджу, казалось, замерла статуей, только ее лицо было живо, двигаясь и показывая разные эмоции.

\- Ну-ну-ну, мама! - стоящая возле меня благородная покачала пальчиком в сторону Ремизы, а второй рукой одернула свое платье, что задралось, показывая ее исподнее. - Ну-ну-ну, Розочку ругать, - что ж, после этого Ремиза замерла уже полностью, в абсолютном шоке глядя на свою дочь.

\- К-кого вы хотите взять? - неуверенно переспросила Клаудия, явно опасаясь. Ну, что я могу сказать? Не зря опасается, не зря! Подошла шаткой походкой к строю благородных, выбирая только сильнейших женщин и только с оружием духа. Получается Клаудия, Идиан... И да. Повернулась к нашей Лорд, поманив ее пальчиком.

\- Лорда я тоже заберу, - посмотрела на всех присутствующих глав, слыша стройный хор удивления и возмущения. - Да не ссыте, верну я вам Раскрею, не бойтесь.

\- Лорда не отдам, - грузным шагом из строя вышел Кей. - Лорд, позвольте отстоять вашу честь в поединке!

\- Рогатку, что ли, ставишь? - ухмыльнулась Кею, и переплела пальцы ладоней, хрустя суставами. - И вот это я понимаю, занятные традиции! Приди на мой зов, Грегориан!

***

Бой с Кеем получился занятным, но не долгим. Никто не хотел допустить до смертоубийства каджу и разрушения тронного зала. Нет, Кея я тоже не собиралась замочить, но вот замок ведь и отстроить можно? Под шумок, вызванный громкими проклятиями от Геджутеля в нашу с Кеем сторону, я ловко увела у благородных из-под носа Раскерю, пока те рассматривали разрушенную арку и кусок стены. Девочки же похватали Идиан и Клаудию, побежав за мной. А я что? А я держала курс в земли оборотней. Во-первых, плохо было бы обделить их вниманием. Во-вторых, нужно было скрыться от благородных, которые вполне так могут устроить за нами погоню, как только заметят что профукали свою Лорд, как когда-то Рейзела. И, наконец-то, в-третьих, для полного моего удовольствия нам не хватало заскочить по еще одну сильную и независимую дамочку.

\- Так, стоп-машина, - остановилась, как только мы уже были на подходе и остальные девушки последовали моему примеру. Правда, оказалось, это не Мэй и Гарда тащили за собой похищенных, а наоборот - Идиан и Клаудия помогали устоять на ногах девушкам, еще и Розарию прихватив. Кра-со-та. - Прежде чем мы ступим на условно-вражеские земли...

\- Почему вражеские?! - эмоционально вскинулась Гарда, глядя на меня с обидой.

\- Потому что Этель меня не любит, - я надулась, выпятив губу, а потом махнула головой, снова улыбаясь. - Так вот, прежде чем мы ссутулим, нужно вам, наши пленницы, соответствовать, - протянула Идиан и Клаудии бутылку со слезами единорога, приготовленными для Розарии и Гарды. Каджу Традио взяла в руки бутылку, понюхав содержимое, округлила глаза, и молча передала ее непонимающей Идиан. Неужели проняло от одного запаха? Не верю, нужно будет проверить, выпила ли она. Реплицировала в руке фужеры для новых членов нашей компашки, налила им напиток и протянула. Потом провернула то же самое для Раскреи, протягивая фужер, и вытащила из своего кармашка свой бокал с бесконечным ромом, что был у меня еще с поры визита на Ваарру. - Давайте, девушки, жахнем!

\- А это безопасно? - от Идиан веяло искренней опаской, и я сосредоточила на ней свое внимание. Понимаю, у нее опыт был печальным.

\- Идиан, мы тут не собираемся никому делать что-то плохое, мы просто пра-а-азднуем, - протянула Розария, повиснув на Гарде, а Санву активно закивала головой.

\- Точно-точно. Если кому и надо накостылять то только Союзу. Мы же хорошие, - Дросия посмотрела на Мэй, совсем не скрывая своего скепсиса. Гарда же, получив от меня бокал, явно решила спасти ситуацию.

\- Давайте просто выпьем за Ольгу! Пусть у нее будет счастливая и долгая жизнь, - ее словам поддакнули, я же только наблюдала за девушками. Реакция Идиан и Клаудии была такой же, как у Розы, Гарды и Мэй при первой дегустации слез. А вот Раскрея... Та только быстро выпила, ошеломленно поглядев на бокал с блуждающей улыбкой. Ни коленки не подогнулись, ни как либо по другому это не выразилось.

\- Достойный напиток, - Лорд отметила мое пристальное внимание, на что я только улыбнулась, вытягивая из пространственного кармана версию слез для меня и Мэй.

\- Ну-ка... А попробуй вот это? - налила в ее фужер немного слез, теперь уже наблюдая за более "правильной" реакцией на этот раритетный, божественный алкоголь. - Воу, матушка, да ты, я вижу, крепкий орешек! - Похвалила чернобривую, одной рукой хлопая ее по плечу, а второй - наливая уже тысячелетнюю настойку Франкенштейна. - А что скажешь на это?

***

\- А-а-о, мни акорст уртнец... - В итоге, в земли оборотней мы так и не попали. Все дело было очень просто - у Раскреи развязался язык и та поведала мне, как сильно ей нравится все то, что происходит, все инновации, что я привнесла в их историю. Впервые я с ней говорила вот так вот, просто и непринужденно, как с подружкой за чашкой кофе, и нарушать подобное единение визитом к оборотням откровенно не хотелось. За Лунарк мы еще успеем заскочить, а пока что - нужно было ловить момент. По мере "исповеди" нашей Лордессы, я еще и узнала, что та в восторге в частности от моих умений и призналась, что "иногда чувствует в себе что-то вот такое, не принадлежащее крови Кенезисов". Притом, говорила она об этом так проникновенно и увлеченно, что я даже сдержалась от шутки, что ее при рождении подменили. Вместо этого предложила ей отправиться в какой-то земной источник силы, чтобы раскрыть свой потенциал. Приятным удивлением было для нас встреча в том же месте с местными шаманами. Языка друг-друга мы не понимали, но жестами дошли до консенсуса - Раскрею сейчас обучали какому-то обряду, повесив на шею бусы и вплетая в ее корзинку из косички, более напоминающую теперь гнездо, перья и веточки.

\- Нашла еще веточку! - к нам подбежала Санву, протягивая сосредоточенным шаманам очередной атрибут. - И еще цветочек нашла, во какой красивый-красивый, - старшая женщина, что тоже была в числе шаманов, приняла от нее цветок, низко ей поклонившись. Я же стояла недалеко от костра, наблюдая за "модным приговором" нашей Лордессы.

\- Твою-то мать, Кэриас потеряет от счастья голову, если увидит ее такой прекрасной, - я снова отпила рома, что похоже был очередной последней каплей в чаше, так как дальше был мрак.

***

\- Н-надо, говорю, - изрядно пьяным тоном гаркнули у меня где-то над головой голосом Гарды. - Молоко поможет.

\- Слышите, нам нужна корова, - я услышала голос Мэй, и повернула голову, глядя, как она сует какой-то женщине в руки купюры. - Му-у-у, - она показала рога, и пробороздила ногой землю, на что женщина понятливо закивала, и подбежала к более старшой дамочке, что-то ей поясняя... По-русски?

\- Мы что, в России? - подняла голову на Гарду, на что та утвердительно кивнула.

\- Мы в России. Корову покупаем, - оборотниха выглядела настолько преисполненной своей миссией, что обламывать ее не хотелось. Но было нужно.

\- А, собсна, нахрена? - прищурилась, все еще лежа на коленях Гарды и глядя на нее.

\- А надо. Тебе стало плохо. Молочко держит в тонусе...

\- Ольга! - к нам подбежал вихрь, в котором я едва узнала Раскрею. Глаза блестят, волосы развеваются, щеки красные. И налицо - сильное алкогольное опьянение. - Ольга, нам повезло. Тут какой-то дядя Иван сказал что сегодня день села, и в ДК делают вечеринку, танцы! - я пару раз хлопнула глазами, не сопоставляя этот облик с вечно серьезной благородной и пыталась перебороть ступор. Она хоть знает, что значит "ДК"? - Идем, у тебя будет лучший девичник! - После этих слов до меня донесся смех Раскреи а после - двойной смех Розарии и Идиан, пьющих сивуху на будершафт. Похоже, все идет маленько не по плану...

***

Когда контроль теряется - это недопустимо. Теперь я была уверена, что в России недопустимое - возможно. То, как мы там оторвались, и как отчаянно пробовали алкоголь различного вида, достойно отдельной эпопеи. Но вырваться нам удалось и теперь мы снова были возле земель оборотней. Дубль два, так сказать. Посмотрела на нашу компанию: Раскрея в кирзовых сапогах, которые не сняла после того, как выбирала самую красивую корову, что сейчас была в моем пространственном кармане, Розария с бутылкой самогона, Идиан, шатаясь, поддерживала еле стоящую на ногах Гарду а Клаудия вместе с Мэй били друг-друга банными вениками. Подхватила под руку Раскрею, и с подбодряющими кличами зашла на земли наших шерстяных друзей.

На наши вопли-призывы сбежались почти все боеспособные оборотни. Немедля, объяснила им ситуацию, попросив позвать Лунарк, за которой побежал Адгер. В это время решила поздороваться с остальными. Кентасу я прибила пять, потешаясь с его недоумения касательно факта моей свадьбы, Гринту и Фригерна приветливо обняла, Фанну по голове потрепала, а Этель - по-царски игнорировала. И ладно, полбеды что это делала я. Другое дело, что Раскрея повторяла за мной, что повергло в шок всех собравшихся оборотней. А мы ждали в то время Лунарк. Помню, я стояла возле руин замка, и что-то горланила о косах и Рапунцель, но когда оборотниха пришла, мне стало ее даже немного жаль: уставшая, лицо осунулось, мешки под глазами достойного размера, только брать и картошку носить. Протянула ей фужер со слезами единорога - пускай расслабится девка, а то совсем себя загоняла.

\- Лунарк, ты выглядишь дерь... Плохо, - констатировала факт, на что оборотень вздохнула.

\- Разгребаю проблемы Союза, - мой немой вопрос уловили, сразу на него отвечая. - Вспыхнул новый военный конфликт, пытаюсь незаметно для Первого Старейшины его замять, чтобы не дать им возможности людей для опытов похищать.

\- Да ты шутишь, - замерла, глядя на Лунарк. - Нет, что, реально? Они снова за старое? - по ее лицу было понятно, что все серьезно, так что мои вопросы казались риторическими. - Пей и веди.

\- Куда? - спросила оборотниха, подчинившись мне, и тут же выпив - удивленно глянула на бокал. - Вау.

\- Туда, где эти мутки, - на мое лицо легла тень, и я отметила как Фанна вздрогнула, полыхнув испугом. - Я им сраки откушу если они действительно затеяли войну на кануне моей свадьбы.

***

Взрывы гремели, словно салюты на Новый Год. Звуки сочных оплеух, которые мы с девчонками раздавали присутствующим здесь модификантам, косящим под обычных вояк, были словно куранты. И наконец - песок, что летел во все стороны от нас казался мелкими снежинками, подхватываемыми сильным ветром. Здесь действительно царила война, но теперь уже не двух государств. Имея таких вот хорошеньких нас в противовес две вражеские стороны объединились, чтобы нас угомонить. А мы не умого... Угмо... Угомонивались, короче. Не это было в наших планах. Людей мы щадили, не трогая, а по возможности - применяя контроль разума. Этим занималась Клаудия, выхватывая их по пути и внушая желание зажить после сегодняшней ночи обычной жизнью, в которой не будет войны. Модификантов мы тоже не особо трогали, убивали только сбрендивших. Что же мы тогда делали, да? А вот мы, молодцы такие, громили им технику. Потому что если нет мозгов, то гранаты лучше не выдавать.

Глянула в сторону Раскреи, что ловко орудовала Рагнарьком, срезая с сопротивляющегося модификанта одежду. Ну а что еще сделаешь, если некоторые кобуры пришитые к спецовке? А так и стриптиз бесплатный получаем. Мэй повисла на длинных черных волосах другого модификанта. Санву пыталась срезать с него перевязь своим Шикураем, но в итоге - срезала ленту с волос. И теперь модификант пытался спастись от Мэй, которой очень понравились его волосы. Срезать их он себе не позволял, из-за чего они теперь бодались. Мой взгляд метнулся к Гарде, что была в неполном превращении и в полном опьянении. Последнее, кстати, донимало и Розарию, так что обе помогали себе стоять на ногах, время от времени, словно с ленцой, обнажали солдатов, подкидывая оружие на внушительную стопку, которую мы уже собрали.

Я покачивалась точно так же, как и они. Мы, конечно, спешили сюда, но не настолько, чтобы не заскочить по пути перекусить. Закупились шаурмой, а потом, насладившись нехитрым блюдом, двинули дальше, выпивая и громко вопя частушки. Причем, Лунарк довольно быстро поймала волну, что не могло не радовать. Видимо, ей была ну очень нужна минутка расслабления. Глянула сейчас на дерщуюся оборотниху. Ей достался сильный противник, командир-модификант. И что меня смущало больше всего, так то, что на нашу подругу-мохнатку нацеливается дуло танка. А вот это уже, знаете ли, слишком!

\- Ах вы сволочи! - с этим кличом я ударила со всей дури ногой ствол танка, изогнув его в землю. Раздался взрыв, меня щедро усыпало песком, и осмысленность снова покинула меня, уступая место мягкому мраку отключки.


	134. Часть 131

Мрак рассеивался неохотно. Это чувство было похоже на то, когда ты в свой законный выходной просыпаешься от первого, чертовски настойчивого, луча солнца, и пусть разум был в плену сна, понимаешь - у тебя есть еще много времени, и можно повернуться на другой бок, принимая удобное положение, продолжая смотреть прошлый сон. Ну или подготовится к следующему. Ничто человеческое чуждо мне не было, и хотела я поступить точно так же, если бы не два раздражающих и настораживающих фактора. Первый - я лежала явно не в кровати, не было ни одеяла, ни подушки, и от этого накатывало понимание, что удобной позы мне не найти, хоть волчком крутись. Второе - голова тупо и неясно болела, словно я отлежала мышцы, и одновременно раскалывалась. Мозг сразу выдал информацию, что подобное могло бы произойти, если бы я пьяная уснула в работающей бане, словив тепловой удар. Тошнило тоже ведь.

Факт, что мой мозг откинул сонное состояние на пользу анализа происходящего, заставил меня немного взбодриться и потянуться к воспоминаниям прошлого вечера и его окончания. Но увы, мои мысли наткнулись на чистейший вакуум, издевательски выдавая ошибку. Клуб, паренек-бармен, которого зовут то ли Джеймс, то ли Джейс... Грх, ничего не помню. Хотелось рыкнуть не только мысленно, но и физически, но получился только неясный стон, переходящий в скулеж. Как же болит голова! Похоже, мне стоит все-таки открыть глаза, чтобы понять, где нахожусь, а уже потом можно будет думать об облегчении своих страданий.

Открыв глаза, отметила, что вокруг меня только земля, присыпанная песком. В отдалении была заметна и трава, и кустарники, но деревьев не видела. Только на некотором отдалении увидела небольшой лес, но словно посаженный искусственно. Ну, или же я находилась где-то на искусственно созданной полянке. На небе не было ни облачка, солнце жарило, словно взяло себе на цель выжечь меня с грешной земли. Видимо, в бане я не была, а просто уснула на солнышке. Ладно, надо подниматься, и поискать кого-то кроме меня. А то я только сейчас отметила, что со слухом у меня что-то не ахти, звенит в ушах.

\- Ух, блин, - без труда подняться не получилось. Пришлось крепко зажмуриться, чтобы унять немного тошноту, и прижать ладонь к голове, в слабой попытке удержать ее в вертикальном положении. Боль отдавалась пульсацией, и чем выше я поднимала голову - тем сильнее. Открыв глаза увидела свои колени, но скосив глазами вбок, увидела полную разруху: разрушенные строения,о существовании которых раньше намекали груды камней, обломки и голые стены, со следами от пуль, ракет, гранат и иногда даже - снарядов танка. Где мы, черт возьми, и что происходило?! Неподалеку от меня валялась в отключке Мэй и я, превозмогая слабость, потянулась к ней рукой. Благо, регенерация, пусть и медленно, но работала - боль не была уже такой сильной, да и тошнота почти прошла. Положила ладонь на плече Санву, немного ею встряхнув. Нужно же ее как-то растолкать. - Мэй, а, Мэй? Просыпайся

\- Раджек, я тебя тоже хочу, - она пробормотала это почти невнятно, и мне пришлось здорово сосредоточиться на звуках, почти не дыша, чтобы ее услышать. Хорошо хоть звон уже немного поутих, правда, только в левом ухе. Мэй отмахнулась от меня ладошкой и поерзала, словно пытаясь принять удобное положение. Я же повернула голову, вместе с возвращающимся слухом уловив и звуки тихих переговоров. Неподалеку от меня сидели Клаудия и Идиан, поддерживающие Лунарк. Они-то как здесь оказались, если мы из дома выбирались вчетвером, только я, Мэй, Гарда и Розария? Потом, словно волной, на меня хлынуло ощущение их аур, что только подтверждало то, что мои способности ко мне возвращаются. - Всегда. Но не сейчас, - сонным голосом добавила Мэй, и я мысленно махнула на нее рукой, давая ей немного покоя. Сама же повернулась к неожиданным компаньонкам.

\- Кто нибудь что нибудь помнит? - деловито спросила у девушек, пытливо глядя на них.

\- Я, - абсолютно убитым тоном, полным раскаяния и сожаления, отозвалась Клаудия.

\- И я, - а вот в голосе Лунарк чувствовалось только раздражение. Подключив к делу свое умение считывать эмоции я в этом только убедилась. Хотя, могла и не утруждаться - у нее на лице все написано было.

\- Интересно, а почему только вы? - без издевки протянула, отметив что инстинктивно поглаживаю затылок. - Блин, напекло.

\- Ну, я просто, как унюхала ЭТО, - Клаудия выделила интонацией слово, видимо, подразумевая слезы единорога, которые, похожее, теперь считала высшим злом, - то поняла что тут понадобится противоядие, и пока вы не смотрели, создала себе, - на такое признание мне оставалось только вскинуть брови. Сделать противоядие на что-то, что поражает не тело, а душу? То ли к слезам единорога применим эффект Плацебо, то ли наша Традио недоговаривает, и намешала что-то условно-магическое. Хотя, если учесть особенности ее клана... Пожалуй, второй вариант был ближе к правде.

\- А меня забрали последней. Вы уже были порядком так поддатые, - таким же раздраженным тоном добавила Лунарк, гневно глянув мне в глаза. Правда, почти сразу заморгала чаще и медленнее, пока и вовсе не прикрыла глаз, падая спиной в песок. Благодаря этому ее жесту, я сумела отметить, что за спинами Клаудии и Идиан лежит еще одно тело, цветом волос напоминающее Гарду. Подключив свои способности только в этом уверилась. Не прошло и минуты, как от Лунарк, упавшей на плечо Гарды, раздался громкий храп.

\- Да? И что происходило? - язвительным тоном поинтересовалась у захрапевшей оборотнихи. Хотелось узнать, чем было вызвано ее раздражение, и за какие заслуги оно было обращено в мою сторону. В мозгу появилась неясная картинка, на которой Лунарк выглядела так, словно не спала месяц, но вместе с картинкой пришла боль. Шикнула, зажмурившись.

\- Со своей стороны могу только сказать, что ты вломилась на земли благородных, и... - в этот раз на вопрос ответила мне молчавшая до этого Идиан. От нее тонкий флером исходил страх и она запнулась, а я удивленно приподняла голову. Это что такого должно было произойти, что у нее вызвало опаску только одно мое шиканье? - Кхм... Потребовала предоставить тебе "всех баб власть имущих". И чуть не подралась с Кеем когда он не захотел отдавать Лорд-ним.

\- Так с нами еще и Раскрея?! - подобная новость привела меня в шок, и я не сдержалась от восклика, от которого у меня у самой заболела голова. Нахмурилась, глядя по сторонам. Черт, то ли все еще сбоят умения, то ли мы потеряли Раскрею, так как ни одной, достаточно сильной ауры я в округе не чувствую. Ну, или она в глубокой отключке, что, по сути, тоже нельзя исключать.

\- Раскрея? Что она делает... Здесь, - до меня донесся голос Мэй, что, ожидаемо, проснулась от моего восклика. Моя гостья осмотрелась вокруг, и не глядя ткнула пальцем в сторону бывшего здания. Потом ее палец переместился в сторону Клаудии, и Санву пару раз ткнула благородную в плечо. - А что мы делаем здесь? Это был дворец Раскреи, да?

\- Кстати, а мы где? - жара все еще мне досаждала, и я оглянулась вокруг. Нет, нифига, местность незнакома мне абсолютно. Даже не уверена, в Европе ли мы... Да и тихо тут так, словно после апокалипсиса.

\- Где-то недалеко от Индии, - робкий голос Клаудии прервал тишину, и я повернула к ней голову. Благородная немного смутилась, теребя прядку розовых волос и опустила взгляд в землю. - Мы ведь в земли оборотней пошли не только за Лунарк, но и ради того, чтобы до Союза добраться.

\- Что-то такое смутно припоминаю, - из-за спин каджу донесся голос Гарды, и я хотела с ней уже согласиться. Действительно, вспышками появлялись картины того, как мы топчемся неподалеку от территории оборотней, словно боясь туда зайти. Но вставить свои паззлы в общую картину оборотниха мне не дала, более низким голосом цитируя кого-то. - "Я им сраки откушу если они действительно затеяли войну на кануне моей свадьбы." - Что ж, к кому принадлежала цитата уже, пожалуй, не тайна, но комментировать я это не стала. Хотя воспоминание злости, которое вспомнилось вместе с фразой, немного меня оправдывала. Тут уж скорее странно, что я еще так мягко выразилась, учитывая что была поддатая.

\- А кто-то говорил, что нас не вштырит, - Санву рассмеялась тихо, потягиваясь, словно стряхивая с себя сон, а после вовсе поднялась, еще раз потягиваясь и осматриваясь, отряхивая песок со спины. Вот уж у кого сильная голова... Или же она просто выпила меньше человеческого алкоголя. Помнится, отец говорил что после слез единорога подобного эффекта нет... Только вот память мне от простого алкоголя еще никогда не отрубало. То ли действительно переборщила, то ли это расплата за сломанный запрет. Благо, хоть, память начинает возвращаться рывками. - Индия значит. Это священные коровы, раджа и много танцев. О, давайте наденем сари! После того как кто-нибудь расскажет, почему я в трусах?! Я пыталась кого-то из Союза забить штанами?

\- Ты их отдала стриптизерше, вроде, - нахмурилась, когда воспоминания вернулись легкими уколами боли. Сначала ощущение чужого обнаженного тела рядом, и картина того, как какая-то девушка массирует Мэй ступни, а потом - как Санву настойчиво одевает стриптизершу в свои штаны, чуть ли не насильно. - Да, точно. Начинаю вспоминать.

\- Да потому что надо было не смешивать это с алкоголем простым, - до меня донесся ворчливый голос Гарды, а после и ее недовольная, помятая физиономия и растрепанные волосы, когда она поднялась из-под лежавшей на ней Лунарк. И так же как от Лунарк, от нее чувствовалось раздражение. - "Папа говорил не смешивать, интересно что выйдет, рубрика эксперименты"! - Гарда опять попыталась спародировать мой голос, но вышло это у нее так себе...

\- Убойная штука. Память отшибает напрочь. Я вот, к примеру, не помню вообще ничего, - Мэй пальцами зажала переносицу, словно не желая показывать другим, что нахмурилась. Что ж, похоже, я понимаю, что она ощущает. - Мы к мальчикам не возвращались? Боюсь тогда Родерик-ним и папаня Кертье без волос остались, - девушка поерзала нервно, а потом скривилась. - Что тако... - ее ладонь потянулась к резинке трусов, и она вытянула бумажку, разглядывая ее на вытянутой руке, и показывая нам. - Деньги? А, это, наверное, плата за штаны.

\- Мы к ним не отправлялись, хотя Лунарк хотела, - Клаудия пробормотала это едва слышно, скосив в мою сторону испуганный взгляд. Я только приподняла бровь, жестом спрашивая, что такое, только вот вместо Традио отозвалась Гарда.

\- Мы к ним не пошли, но я видела как Лунарк позвонила, позвав их к... - почувствовала, как мои мышцы искривляются в зверской гримасе, от чего Гарда запнулась. - Нам...

\- Вот же ж мохнатка, удружила... - раздраженно цыкнула, отворачивая взгляд от Гарды, и испепеляя им Лунарк. Вот ведь, вечно ей неймется, и звонит за Франкенштейном. Влюбилась, что ли, действительно? Отвела взгляд от Лунарк, покачав головой и думая о нарисовавшейся проблеме. - Я ведь таким огромным составом, неизвестно, смогу ли создать портал. А тащиться вот в таком виде...

Критично посмотрела на нашу тусовку, увеличившуюся от начального состава. Мэй в одних трусах и футболке. Лунарк, словно противоположность Санву - в брюках. Правда, только в брюках, сверкая голой грудью. Мое платье перетерпело изменения - подол укорочен, на голове тряпка, условно напоминающая фату. Похоже, тот оторванный подол. Само платье вводило меня в грусть - испорченно, помято, все в песке и другой грязи, посерьезнее. Гарда, так же как и я, одежды не потеряла, но безнадежно испортила - ее футболка и шорты были в пятнах крови, разной интенсивности и насыщенности. Более-менее выглядели только Идиан и Клаудия - они не изменили себе, будучи в лукедонской форме, но подранной на рукавах и животе, местами - грязной от пыли, что особенно заметно было на темной ткани.

\- Да мы - красавицы, елки-палки... - ворчливо прокомментировала свои наблюдения, слегка пригладив волосы, словно это должно было помочь мне исправить свой внешний вид. - Еще надо искать Раскрею и Розарию. 

\- Где мы их вообще потеряли? Или они нас, - Санву единственная отважилась отозваться, явно не унывая и не раздражаясь от того, что я натворила. Это воодушевляло. Внимательно глянула как та сотрясает рукой с зажатой в ней купюрой. - У нас есть деньги, купим себе одежду. Ой. Я вспомнила! Эти деньги сдача, мы ж корову купили. - Мэй указала пальцем себе за спину, и я, проследовав туда взглядом, обнаружила там животину, сосредоточенно щиплющую редкую траву. - Кто-то из нас хотел молочка с утра.

\- Ко... Корова, - оторвав взгляд от коровы, опустила голову, зажмурившись, то ли в попытке вспомнить, то ли - осознать. Не меняя положения головы снова взглянула на животное, только теперь исподлобья. - Ну точно. Корова.

\- То есть, корова тебя заботит, а то, что послала меня в какую-то ветхую больничку на вскрытие - нет? - Хм, теперь природа возникновения грязи на прикиде оборотнихи ясна. Вместе с этим в голове появились воспоминания с этого вскрытия. То, как Гарда прижимает к себе сердце трупа, что-то сюсюкая, то как я с энтузиазмом рассказываю о строении тела и призываю девушек полапать тело, чтобы информация от меня лучше усвоилась... Гарда, видимо, понимая что гроза миновала, снова наполнилась возмущением и раздражением, вскакивая на ноги. Лежащая рядом Лунарк от ее резкого движения всхрапнула, изумленно глянула на нашу компашку и простонала с такой мукой, будто ей кто смысл жизни отобрал.

\- А я так надеялась, что мне все приснилось!

\- С добрым утром, - Мэй кивнула Лунарк, тут же поворачиваясь к Гарде. - Кого вскрывали-то? - стоило ей только задать этот вопрос, как ее глаза тут же стали скользить по окружающей нас разрухе, словно она что-то ищет.

\- Какого-то человеческого мужчину, - коротко ответила Гарда Санву, не отводя от меня негодующего взгляда. - И зачем мне это было нужно?!

\- Чтобы ты набралась уверенности, - ответила со вздохом, очень хорошо вспомнив, что мной тогда двигало. Я ведь подобное раздумывала воплотить и при трезвой голове, наглости не хватило предложить это Гарде. А тут вот, хватило. - Ходишь вокруг Музаки, ходишь, и все решиться не можешь. Дубарь он, дубарь, тебе нужно сделать первый шаг, иначе - не дождешься.

\- Ольга... - абсолютно невнятный и довольно жалобный стон донесся со стороны, где стояла корова, не давая Гарде разразиться тирадой. Мы все замерли, глядя в эту сторону. У меня что, от слез единорога немного того, вырвались умения и я одарила эту корову человеческим разумом и заодно - умением разговаривать? Или же нас просто еще не до конца отпустило? Мои размышления в пух и прах разбило движение завалов чуть позади животного. Довольно скоро, не дав нам шанса как-то отреагировать, оттуда выползла Розария. - Дай мне воды, - голос Элеанор был удрученным, сама его хозяйка прекратила двигаться, стоило ей только отметить, что мы ее заметили, и села. Я поднялась на колени, и чувствуя себя уже чуть лучше, медленно даже как для человека подошла к Розарии. Рукой поймала лямку моего клатча, в котором был выход в пространственный карман, и вытащила оттуда полуторалитровую бутылку с водой. Розария так в нее вцепилась, стоило ей только ее увидеть, что мне даже не пришлось ее передавать.

\- Погоди, я сейчас молока добуду, - относительно бодро подскочила Мэй, на коленях подходя к корове, стала заглядывать ей под живот, а после и вовсе похлопала рукой, от чего наше приобретение переступило с ноги на ногу. - Оля, - из-за того, что Санву даже и не думала вылезать, ее голос звучал приглушенно. - Оля, у нее титек нет! Как доить? За что дергать?

\- Мы что, еще и в этом опростоволосились? - скривилась, садясь прямо там, где стояла, и вздохнула, глядя на животное. - Быка вместо коровы, вот же...

\- Ничего не скажешь, драма, - бросила язвительно Лунарк, поднимаясь с гаденькой улыбочкой на устах. Правда, оценив свой внешний вид, ухмылка пропала, уступая место недовольной гримасе. Потом оборотниха и вовсе сплюнула на песок под ногами. - Вот же, плащ потеряла.

\- Ты потеряла плащ, а мы - Лорда! - горячо, с экспрессией, и абсолютно не притворно воскликнула Клаудия, отпустив свои волосы и тут же сжав ладони в кулаки, возмущенно пыхтя.

\- Отставить панику! - Мэй гаркнула довольно громко, поднимаясь с колен, и отряхивая колени от песка и прилипших травинок. - Надо вспомнить, что мы делали... Вчера. Кто помнит момент, когда мы видели Раскрею последний раз?

\- Когда мы пришли сюда, Лорд была с нами, - взволновано отозвалась Клаудия, глядя то на Санву, то на меня, а потом посмотрела себе под ноги и крепко зажмурилась, словно увидела что-то ужасное, и теперь пытается об этом забыть. - Раскрея-ним сказала что ей надо... В кустики. И не возвращается уже пятый час.

\- Ага, в кустики, неплохая цензура, - Лунарк подбоченилась, явно не стесняясь своей наготы. Ее взгляд с превосходством скользил то по Клаудии и Идиан, то по нас с Мэй. - Сказала, что срать идет. Эта ваша Лорд... - оборотниха покачала головой, заправляя волосы за ухо и едва сдерживая улыбку. - Я даже и подумать не могла что вы, благородные, умеете так отрываться.

\- О всевышний, - Клаудия бросила быстрый взгляд на Лунарк, а точнее - на ее грудь и снова закрыла глаза, но уже ладонями, мучительно краснея. - Я старше вас всех, а образумить не смогла. Делаете вы - а стыдно мне, - добавила она под конец, словно пытаясь нам подробнее объяснить свои чувства.

\- Это потому что на тебя не подействовало... ЭТО, - Идиан так же выделила интонацией мой особый напиток, и утешающе похлопала Клаудию по плечу.

\- Клаудия, я вижу что ты помнишь о происходящем лучше всех, - начала было я, но прервалась. Пришлось помочь Розарии подняться, а потом и дойти к нашей тусовке. Только когда мне удалось усадить пошатывающуюся каджу Элеанор возле нас, нахмурилась - по Розарии заметно было, что ее мучает не столько опьянение алкоголем, сколь его последствие, похмелье. Перевела взгляд на Традио. - Расскажи нам что происходило.

\- Н-но я знаю только то, что происходило, когда вы заявились в Лукедонию, - смущенно отозвалась благородная, пригладив свои волосы нервным жестом. Ей явно было непривычно такое усиленное внимание. Ведь на нее сейчас внимания не обращала только Санву - девушка крепко о чем-то задумалась, поглядывая на быка и на свою грудь. Клаудия посмотрела жалобно на меня и Розарию, что уже не пила воду, а просто прикладывала ее ко лбу. - А где вы были до посещения нас я не смогу сказать.

\- Если мы хотим найти Раскрею, надо вспомнить все, что мы делали, когда вы к нам присоединились, - Мэй почесала нос кончиком ногтя и фыркнула. - Советую найти ее, иначе Блостер, как ее "брат", рванется трон занимать. Весело у вас тогда будет, - она хмыкнула, глядя на быка, словно тот был тем самым благородным, а вот бык замычал и сделал пару шагов в нашу сторону.

\- Я уже чувствую этот липкий ужас, пробирающийся по моей спине, - голос Розарии звучал как подражание какой-то предрекательницы, и я с интересом на нее глянула, чтобы попробовать понять что это за отсылка, если это конечно, она, но вместо этого замерла. Розария уже отстранила бутылку, прижимая ее к себе словно любимую мягкую игрушку, и я могла наблюдать как слюна быка вовсе не тонкой струйкой медленно стекает на хвост благородной, а затем - на спину. Оценив ее внешний вид мне только и оставалось, что сопоставить внешний вид благородной ведьмочки и ее ощущения. Невольно фыркнула от смеха.

\- Это слюни, а не ужас, Рози, - со смешком просветила ее об этом, а потом прикрыла глаза, мысленно складывая в голове паззлы, и получившихся клочков информации. Картинка получалась однозначная... Посмотрела на сидящих передо мной Клаудию, Идиан и Гарду. - Значит так. Я вспомнила то что было до Лукедонии. Но дальше провал, так как мы пошли в особняк Кадисов, где я нашла старую наливочку Франкенштейна... - Смутившись, я опустила глаза, застенчиво ковыряясь ладошкой в песке. - Поэтому дальше будут вещать другие очевидцы, - выразительно зыркнула на каджу Традио и Дросия, намекая им, кого в виду имею, и обе девушки активно закивали головами, как китайские болванчики.

\- О, значит и у нашего Фланеля запас припрятан, - Мэй хмыкнула, присаживаясь неподалеку от меня. - Кстати, вашему Франкенштейну тоже будет чем заняться при возвращении в Лукедонию. Советую всем в это время спрятаться, так как кое-кто, после наливочки, едва весь особняк не разрушил, - на замечание Санву я снова стеснительно опустила голову. Ну подумаешь, ну помяла немного обои... Я себя еще все равно сдерживала, если учитывать, насколько я была зла. Ну кто выход из погреба делает таким сложным? Честный, пьяный человек едва нашел выход из этого лабиринта! - Как цветы в спальне Райзел-нима садили помните? Все в земле, цветы понатыканы, - Мэй заметно задрожала, на что я только вздохнула. Хорошо что память возвращается не только ко мне и Гарде. - Оля, как ты нам такое позволила совершить?

\- Ну чуток понесло, - почувствовав, как покраснели мои щеки, я отвернула лицо от девушек. Так говорят, будто я была сильно трезвомыслящая... Да и на самом деле, нет же трагедии. Можно будет там сделать оранжерею, а Рейзелу устроить новую спальню, комнат свободных у него в особняке - уйма. Но оправдание нужно придумать стоящее, не столько чтобы себя обелить, а чтобы привести в себя прифигевших Традио и Идиан. - А что они такие серьезные, хм? А так хоть цветочкам... Порадуются.

\- Уж порадуются так порадуются, - на лице Клаудии, шокировано созерцающей песочек перед ее ногами, читалась высшая степень переосмысления жизни. Впрочем, Идиан выглядела похожим образом, только ее застопорило взглядом где-то за моей спиной. Видимо, мы девушек не посвятили в то, что делали, пока добирались до Лукедонии... И я даже не знаю, хорошо ли это или плохо. Смущенно кашлянула, словно пытаясь этим жестом отогнать от себя эмоции ступора, исходящее от обеих каджу.

\- Так вот... То, как мы пошли танцевать в клуб помнят все? Мы тогда еще не пили, так что память не должно было отшибить, - поинтересовалась у своих изначальных спутниц. Одно дело, рассказать об этом Идиан, Лунарк и Клаудии, а совсем другое - свериться с состоянием Мэй, Розарии и Гарды.

\- Я помню, - ворчливо отозвалась последняя, одергивая свою футболку, испорченную кровью. - Там тебя и потянуло на эксперименты.

\- Да, - мне не оставалось ничего иного, нежели подтвердить ее слова с не наигранной скорбью в голосе. Нас немножечко после этого понесло... Хотя, не немножечко - делов-то наворотили мы сполна. Опустила плечи, грустно и с раскаянием глядя на своих компаньонок. - Ну мне просто было так легко и классно, а там был самый лучший в Париже черный ром.

\- Мне клуб не понравился, - Мэй по-королевски взмахнула рукой, слегка поморщившись. - Все такие пьяные, языки заплетаются.

\- Ага, и по чьей-то милости мы тоже быстро стали блеять, как овцы, - с нотками обиды в голосе пробурчала Гарда, почти сразу скрестив руки на груди. Ну вы посмотрите, неженка какая. Мне оставалось только фыркнуть, глядя на нее.

\- С волками жить - по-волчьи выть, - улыбнулась, не то от удачной иронии, не то от воспоминаний, и заодно прилегла на песок, откидывая с плеча "фату". - Зато ты уже так не стесняешься мужчин, правда, Гарда? В стрип-клубе ты наконец-то раскрепостилась, - приподняла бровь, вспоминая, как ладони нашей мохнатки блуждали по чужому торсу, когда стриптизер поощрил ее касания. Правда теперь, вспоминая, поняла что у того танцовщика с Рейзелом общая была только и исключительно прическа. Лунарк фыркнула, так же как и я, глядя на Гарду, что была краснее спелой малины. - Ах да. Мы были в стриптиз-клубе. Как бы, нужно перед замужней жизнью насмотреться на чужие телеса, чтобы потом не захотелось бегать налево!

\- Ага, ты еще говорила что надеешься что не у тебя одной будет брачная ночь, а еще и Гарда решится взять штурмом Музаку, - легко и непринужденно отозвалась Розария, что заметила посягательства на свой хвост и отодвинулась от быка. Конечно, спасать там особо ничего не было, волосы так или иначе умоляли о воде и расческе, но факт есть факт, благородная лишила быка удовольствия, на что тот, по сути, не обиделся, и стал щипать траву, что была неподалеку, таким образом отойдя от нас.

\- Ну девочки! - в голосе Гарды была самая настоящая мольба, и я уж хотела было ее помиловать, но не тут-то было...

\- На вас уже ставки делают, - заговорщицки бросила Мэй, правда, потом ее лицо стало чуть более серьезным. - Решайся скорее, пока я не ушла домой, на тебя ведь ставила!

\- Чего? Мы что, после больницы все-таки сходили в казино? - оборотень изумленно посмотрела сначала на Мэй, а потом на меня.

\- Нет, - отрицательно помотала головой, развеяв сомнения Гарды. А почувствовав эмоции заинтересованности от Идиан и Клаудии - повернулась к ним, коротко рассказывая. - В больнице мы были на вскрытии, как уже упоминала Гарда, я хотела чтобы она увидела как выглядит мужчина не только без одежды, но и изнутри. Ну и заодно поделилась секретиками, которые можно в спальни применить, - беззаботно пожала плечами, сквозь полуприкрытые веки отметив что Гарда вновь покраснела. От воспоминаний, или от стыда за то, что это произошло?

\- И что с того, если я не помню? - недовольно буркнула оборотниха, заставив меня оскалиться. Видимо, второй вариант!

\- Мне тебе напомнить подробно? Без проблем, Гарда. Вот у мужиков на яйцах...

\- НЕТ! - Дросия спешно меня перебила, вытянув ладонь в мою сторону и слегка краснея. Да что ж они все такие впечатлительные, ну е-мое... - Пожалуйста, не говори о таком в слух. Пытай ее потом наедине, ладно? Мы с Клаудией еще жить хотим, причем, без этих знаний.

\- Зря вы так, девочки, возможно вам бы тоже пригодилось, - недовольно покачала головой, наблюдая за этой двойкой. Вижу, нужно будет узнать, отработали ли они все нужное в Лукедонии, и стянуть их в Сеул вместо кого-то. Кэриаса и Розарию, что ли, в родные пенаты отправить? Хотя, подозреваю что благородная ведьмочка будет так рьяно сопротивляться как и наш представитель купидона. Все-таки, она так перед матерью блеснула, что наверняка по маковке получит порядочком после возвращения. Но социализировать Клаудию и Идиан стоило бы.

\- Ее Музака всему научит, - Санву прикрыла правый глаз, глядя на Гарду так, словно оценивая. - Если сообразит что к чему. Кажется они состарятся раньше.

\- Музака не такой, - буркнула, словно себе под нос, Гарда, отвернувшись от нас окончательно.

\- Да-да, все они " не такие", - не могла этого не добавить, но чтобы не настраивать против себя эту влюбленную волчицу, легко засмеялась, стремясь обратить все в шутку и возможно - перевести тему. Музаке я и сама могу мозги на место поставить, к примеру, устроив ему подобный променад. Хотела успокоить этим решением Гарду, но за углом остатка здания раздался шум, будто обвал камней. Все кто был со мной на тот момент повернулись в ту сторону, вслушиваясь. Я же максимально постаралась ощутить ауру.

Аура угадывалась смутно, но была сильна. Меня порядком сбило с толку то, что не могла распознать ауры, опасаясь, что это противник. Ведь если аура так сильна, и этот кто-то идет к нам не с мирными намерениями, то начнется шумиха. Нет ну, отбиться мы как-то отобьемся, несмотря на похмелье, но все же... Распустила свои хвосты, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях. В незнакомой ауре я все-таки сумела узнать Раскрею и облегченно выдохнула. Правда, судя по тому как все напряглись - узнала ее только я. Обстановочка получилась напряженная, Роза и вовсе вскочила на ноги, отбросив бутылку и всячески показывая готовность к бою. Я хотела уже ее пресечь, но не успела - из-за угла вышла Раскрея. В ступор впали все, включительно со мной: правительница благородных была со странными бусами на шее, прическа вся сколоченная, из-за обилия веточек и перьев напоминающая гнездо, в кирзовых сапогах, Рагнарек наперевес был устроен на плече. Раскрея сделала шаткий шаг, издевательски глядя на нас всех сверху вниз. Невольно хотелось протереть глаза, так как не верилось в то, что я вижу. Раскрея пережила не только внешнюю трансформацию, но и внутреннюю - не сдержанная, уверенная в себе, дерзкая. Ее глаза встретились с моими, будто то, что я на нее вытаращилась, ее привлекло, и она тут же замерла, убрала Рагнарек с плеча, прислонив его ко лбу. Я немного насторожилась - выглядело это так, будто она пытается сделать "от винта". А как бы такой жест получился Рагнарьком, я даже представлять не особо-то хочу.

\- Лорд? - Розария, как и я, обеспокоено зыркала на Рагнарек, но Раскрея ее мастерски проигнорировала. Меня даже чуть на смешок не пробило, когда представила себе сейчас это в виде комикса, где Лордесса наша отвечает точками, аки Рейзел.

\- Гуля-я-яй, - мелодично воскликнула Раскрея, отстраняя Рагнарек от лба, все-таки, в знакомом жесте. Но благо, импульса силы, как я опасалась вначале - не было. Словно это не оружие духа, а простая железка. Довольно длинная железка, чуть Рози по платью не проехалась. Рука Лордессы выпрямилась, словно для объятий, - шальна-а-ая. Ик, - икнув, правитель благородных оступилась, пару раз удивленно моргнув. - Импрератица, - Раскрея дальше напевала уже знакомую мне мелодию и делала очень маленькие шаги, словно боялась ступать по песку в кирзовых сапогах. В определенный момент она запуталась в своих ногах, что, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, и лицом в песок упала прямо перед моим ногами. Я привстала из полулежачего положения, посмотрела на этот "труп", потому что выглядело так, что до такой отметки Раскрея и напилась. Потянулась рукой в пространственный карман, и вытащила оттуда бутылку с ромом, сразу открывая и выпивая два глотка.

\- Мда. За что боролись, на то и напоролись, - пробормотала себе под нос, все еще в легком шоке глядя на Раскрею. Жалко ее не было. Скорее - завидно, что девушка НАСТОЛЬКО удачно оторвалась, что Родерик меня теперь пожалуй будет избегать, говоря что я его девочку испортила.

\- Расскажу, никто не поверит, - Санву была поражена, и пожалуй, кроме меня, единственная в этом кругу нелюдей - положительно поражена. - Ты видел, да! - широко улыбаясь, она повернулась к быку, но животное глядело на нее безразлично, а потом и вовсе - бык поднял хвост, справляя нужду, заставляя меня и Мэй поморщиться и отвернуться.

\- Лорд! Лорд, с вами все в порядке?! - Клаудия быстрее всех присутствующих здесь отошла от ступора, и сразу же, незамедлительно кинулась к Раскрее, поворачивая ее на спину. К ней на помощь пришла Идиан, осторожно ступая, чтобы не наступить ни на Лордессу, ни на ее Рагнарек. Усилиями этой двойки Раскрею удалось передвинуть в желаемое положение, и мы тут же заметили что ее лицо безмятежно из-за глубокого сна. - Лорд уснула?

\- Благо, не вечным сном, - неудовлетворительно пробормотала себе под нос, осматривая Раскрею с помощью третьего глаза. Я не знала, впадают ли Лорды и другие благородные в аналог того сна, в который впал Рейзел. Но думаю, тогда бы на энергетическом плане что-то, да заметно было бы. Благо, никакого побора энергии из окружающего пространства не было, значит - это обычный сон. Невольно тряхнула плечами, представив себе, что бы было усни Раскрея на восемьсот лет. Тут уже даже не Родерик, и не Геджутель, за мной с претензиями целая Лукедония бегала бы. Учитывая еще, кто бы стал временно Раскрею подменять... - Иначе жучара бы на трон полез, - озвучила свои опасения всем вокруг. - Но ладно, отойдите. Будем будить нашу спящую красавицу.

\- Как есть, краса-авица, - не без издевки протянула Лунарк, а я вытянула руку, улавливая нити энергии, отвечающие за водную стихию. Немножко живой, но ледяной воды точно поднимет Раскрею на ноги. Меня привлек звук щелчка затвора, и я скосила глаза, наблюдая как оборотниха делает фото "трупа" на свой мобильник. - Будет памятка для потомков, как Лордесса отжигала.

\- Ну еще бы, у вас-то собственного Лорда нет, - с такой же издевкой и еще и ядом протянула Розария, зыркая недовольно на Лунарк, что уже прятала мобильный в карман брюк.

\- Какой-то комарик тут зудит, не прихлопнуть ли? - без особого труда парировала Лунарк, мельком взглянув на удивленную Гарду.

\- Отставить межрасовые симпатии, - рявкнула на эту двойку как раз в моменте, когда собрала нити в нужную мне комбинацию и на Раскрею полилась мощная струя холодной воды. Вопреки всем моим чаяния, Лордесса от этого не проснулась, а наоборот - с мягкой улыбкой повернулась на бок, словно я ее тут одеялом накрыла а не водой окатила.

\- Здесь нужен другой метод, - сцепив пальцы в замок и хрустнув суставами Мэй подошла в Раскрее, осторожно присаживаясь возле нее на корточки, словно боясь разбудить. Правда, когда она сложила руки рупором сомнений не осталось. - Лорд, просыпайтесь, Родерик-ним сменил пол и выходит замуж! - Санву повернулась к нам, хихикнув, будучи очень гордой от своей идеи. Правда, здорово удивилась, когда ее способ ну вообще никак не подействовал.

\- А вождя благородных так просто не прошибешь, - протянула она, склонив голову набок, к плечу. - Хотя от бывшего Лорда всего можно ожидать, удивляться нечего.

\- Да, дела-а-а, - задумчиво протянула, глядя на Лордессу и уперев руки в бока. В общем, потом уже, нужно будет Раскрее намекнуть, что на вписках отрубаться нельзя. Это ладно еще мы, добрые и понимающие, а другие? Рисуночки несмываемым маркером на вельможьем лице это было бы самое невинное из возможного. Покачав головой, осмотрела окружающее пространство. Тишь, гладь, не знаю где мы. А надо и честь знать, домой возвращаться. - Ладно, хорошо, будем транспортировать это тело как-то... В карман ее забросить, что ли? - задумчиво посмотрела на Раскрею, но потом решила свериться с кем-то другим. Уж не знаю, как бы прошла подобная транспортировка Лордессы и как бы на нее повлияла. Хотя, быку, вроде как, норм было. - Пит, наши там как?

\- Наблюдают за вами, Родерик уже хочет отправляться к вам, - невольно вскинула брови от этой новости. Ну Тао... Без него тут точно обойтись не могло. Но, как по мне, это и к лучшему - не придется пересказывать и краснеть потом.

\- Отлично. Надеюсь, ты всех отозвал? - выразительно стрельнула глазами в Лунарк, на что она только гордо вскинула подбородок. Тоже мне, любительница "звонка другу"...

\- Обижаешь, - протянули часы с удовлетворением в голосе. - Конечно отозвал.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - убрала руку с Питом, как бы намекая, что пока что он может отдыхать. Сама же поймала свой клатч, глядя на быка. Без особого труда повторила вчерашний фокус. Создала вокруг животного поле, напоминающее кокон, втянула в себя, присоединив к пространственному карману. Можно будет этого быка потом продать по пути, ну или отдать кому, кто будет нуждаться. Повернулась к Раскрее, почти идентично провернув дело, и Лордесса, так и не проснувшись, оказалась в моем кармане. Радуясь проделанному труду, глянула на остальных. - Больше никто не хочет магического такси?

\- Нет, не надо, - пусть я и говорила не подразумевая никакого наказания и не оказывая предполагаемого раздражения, Розария на этот вопрос отреагировала страхом и отрицательным покачиваем головы.

\- Я могу валить к себе? - пренебрежительный тон Лунарк заставил меня повернуться в ее сторону, склонив голову к плечу и вскинув бровь. Не поняла шутки-юмора... Впрочем, мохнатка, стоило ей встретиться со мной глазами - опешила.

\- Можешь. Но только чтобы пригласить Фригерна, Кентаса и Гринту. Ты же не пропустишь мою свадьбу? - спросила, не скрывая намека в голосе, и Лунарк это уловила, видимо, вспомнив что я из себя представляю и какая я в гневе.

\- Л-ладно, я думаю, они не захотят. Я с вами иду.

\- Хм, надо приодеться, - Мэй махнула рукой и спустя мгновение уже выглядела чисто, опрятно, в Лукедонской форме. Это она, конечно, не зря, но испачкаться нам все-равно еще придется, как быка сбывать уйдем. Мы с Лунарк с некоторой меланхолией наблюдали как и остальные благородные привели себя в порядок подобным способом. - Оля, надеюсь ты на свадебный стол не поставишь напиток от папы? Мы ж потом парней по всему свету собирать будем.

\- Нет-нет, этого добра я им точно не дам, ни в жизнь, - подобную картину представить для меня сложным не было, и я почувствовала, как краска покидает мое лицо. - Я ж ведь знаю Тао, он точно захочет поправиться пивом или просекко.

\- Прям как ты вчера? - ехидно, кося под деловой тон, переспросила Розария. Мне оставалось только смущенно отвернуть голову, вспоминая клуб и манящий ром и мысленно сетовать на благородных, что научились подкалывать.

\- Зато мы теперь знаем, что это не пустой запрет... - моя слабая попытка оправдаться вызвала у Дросии нервный смешок, а у Клаудии - тяжелый, непритворный вздох.

\- Лично я после такого буду пить только чай, - Мэй махнула рукой в мою сторону, на что мне оставалось только мысленно хмыкнуть. Ну-ну, посмотрим, будешь ли у меня на свадьбе чаевничать. - Интересно, как парни мальчишник провели? Ничего не разрушили?

\- Пит? - деловито передала эстафету ответа Питтеру, слыша от него хмыканье, такое несвойственное технике, но зато очень свойственное голосу самого Пита.

\- Все у них нормально. Парни сплетничали и читали фанфики. Правда, ГМО напились, так как слэш не вынесла душа поэта... - на секунду между нами воцарилась тишина, а потом я, представив это, не сдержалась, громко и весело рассмеявшись. Ну Алекси, ну молодец, угрозы свои выполняешь!


	135. Часть 132

В Шампу мы вернулись без особых проблем - быка удалось толкнуть чуть ли не в соседней деревне, инцидентов не было, все вернулись опрятными, благодаря магии благородных. Я тоже выглядела нормально, выбросив нещадно испорченное платье, заменив его конструктом. Ух, как неприязненно на меня тогда зыркали Лунарк и Гарда - точно завидовали тому, что и у меня есть свои фишечки. Настраивать эту двойку против себя мне очень не хотелось, поэтому и им сделала одежду, используя репликацию. В итоге, все трое были в красивых брючных костюмах. Ну словно не с девичника вернулись, а с деловой встречи! Встречал нас Франкенштейн со школьниками вместе с Алекси. Хитро улыбнулась подруге, стоило мне только заметить как Такео, только завидев ее в коридоре, притворился что его здесь не стояло и ушмыгнул подальше. Вижу, подруга действительно травмирующие работы подобрала в папку "слэш". По маковке бы ей дать за такое...

_Чья бы корова мычала,_ в голове услышала голос Франкенштейна, и сразу непонимающе нахмурилась. Тот явно понял мое недоумение и объяснил. _А сама-то Бенго чуть до приступа не довела перед ЗАГС-ом._

На такое, должна признать, справедливое обвинение я только поджала губы, чувствуя как краснею. Но долго раздумывать над этим не пришлось - подбежали дети, галдя о том, мол де как они все наши приключения видели, и что хорошо мы оторвались, и что завидуют даже немного... Так что же получается, Пит транслировал не только то, что происходило после нашего пробуждения но и то, что было во время девичника? Сжала пальцами переносицу, глядя как мои недавние компаньонки краснеют и пытаются притвориться, мол я не я и хата не моя. Кому-то, похоже, придется надрать задницу, состоящую из чипов и проволок.

\- Это была моя инициатива, - Франки подошел ко мне сзади, явно отмечая мое состояние духа и целуя в затылок. Гнев прошел, словно по щелчку пальцев и я расслабилась, чувствуя себя в надежных руках. - Вначале я, конечно, хотел сам это просмотреть, но так или иначе мне пришлось попросить помощи у Тао, а он такое пропускать не хотел. Потом пришла Алекси, что искала Тао, а потом нам как-то стало не до того, чтобы следить кто наблюдает за вами кроме нас, - в голосе любимого, как и в его эмоциях, было искреннее раскаяние, и я только и могла, что покачать на это головой. Даже злиться на него, такого, сил не было.

\- Ольга, Ольга! - ко мне подбежала Эшлин, глядя прямо в глаза и абсолютно не скрывая своего восторга. - Это правда что ты запихнула Раскрею в пространственный карман?

\- Да, меня это тоже интересует, - грозной тенью над нами навис Родерик. Не успела я даже послать ему свой взгляд, полный превосходства и притворной невинности, как он тут же получил щелчок длинными пальцами по уху от Музаки.

\- Не нависай так над Эшлин, - оборотень абсолютно серьезно обратился к бывшему Лорду благородных. - Ты ее еще испугаешь, громадина же.

\- А ты, хочешь сказать, дюймовочка?! - Родерика подобное задело, и они стали препираться, не переходя на кулаки только потому что Гарда держала Музаку за руку, время от времени дергая на себя, чтобы не выходил за рамки. Махнула рукой на этих обалдуев и незамедлительно пошла в "кинотеатр".

В этой комнате было много подушек, благодаря которым можно было удобно расположиться на полу. Сейчас на этих подушках восседали мои детишки, на безопасном расстоянии от телевизора смотря мультики. Просмотр так их увлек, что пока что я решила не отвлекать их от этого. Из мебели здесь, кроме двойки-тройки маленьких столов под закуски, были также и диваны с мягкими креслами. К диванам-то я путь и держала. Остановилась возле одного из них, немного усердия, две минуты манипуляций - и Раскрея, все еще мокрая и грязная, лежала на кожаной обивке, даже от этого не проснувшись. Критично посмотрела на чернобровую Лордессу, а потом повернулась в сторону двери, откуда все еще доносились голоса Музаки и Родерика.

\- Папаша, забирай свою ненаглядную! - что есть мочи в легких заорала, и долго ждать не пришлось - Родерик сначала заглянул в комнату, а потом молча и нечеловечески быстро приблизился, поднимая Раскрею на руки. От этого она слегка пришла в себя, открыв глаза. Правда, вместо того, чтобы смутиться от своего внешнего вида и того, что ее взял на руки ее отец, она только отозвала Рагнарек. Потом же сладко причмокнула губами, обняв Родерика за шею и крепче вжавшись в него.

\- Вези меня, белая лошадка, - невнятно пробормотала Раскрея, а я не без удовольствия отметила как дергается глаз у Родерика. Хе-хе, выкуси. Никто не святой, и твоя доченька - в том числе.

После такого потрясения бывший правитель благородных, похоже, поймал ступор, но долго пялиться в шоке на свою дочку не стал, а понес ее в сторону своей комнаты, не желая реагировать или вовсе не слыша шуточек, что отпускал Музака. Впрочем, самого оборотня куда-то немедля повела за руку Гарда, и я, пользуясь воцарившей ненадолго тишиной и спокойствием, подошла к нашим деткам, садясь неподалеку от них на полу. Глупым было бы сказать что меня не заметили - весь дом, кажется, слышал как я звала Родерика. Но я нарочно не стала сразу лезть с обнимашками и приветствиями. Хотелось посмотреть, как на такое отреагируют дети, и что будут делать. Если у них нет охоты немного пообниматься и понежничать, то заставлять их делать это я была не намерена. Помню ведь очень хорошо, как меня затискивали в семье все кому не лень, и это отнюдь не приятное воспоминание. Да и хотелось мне, чтобы дети уже сейчас начали понимать - у них есть личное пространство, есть право не желать играть, есть право просто сказать "нет".

Генрих на меня и вовсе не смотрел - он был зачарован "Том и Джерри". Вика и Фрэнни посмотрели на меня вначале слегка удивленно, словно не понимая моих действий. Я же нарочно не стала их ни к чему склонять - хотелось увидеть их реакцию. Дочки посмотрели на Франкенштейна, что притворился что тоже не понимает моих действий, на детей, что обсуждали как произошедшее с Раскреей, так и наш девичник в целом, и наконец - друг на друга. Не знаю, что близняшки прочитали во взгляде друг-дружке в глаза, но в следующий миг меня поймали за локти и потянули на себя, призывая лечь на живот. Повиновалась подобному нехитрому желанию и на меня почти тут же залезла Виктория, перебирая маленькими ручками волосы.

\- Привет, красотки мои, - обратилась к дочкам, не желая показывать им невоспитанного поведения, которым можно было считать отсутствие поздравления. Стрельнула глазами в сторону сына. Тот посмотрел на нас, словно убедился, что все в порядке и снова прикипел к экрану. - И тебе здравствуй, Генри.

\- Пливе... - тихо, едва слышно сказал сын, неуверенно глядя в мою сторону. С каких пор это мой сын меня же стесняется?

\- Он сегодня так со всеми, - услышала голос любимого, и оглянувшись, увидела как тот сидит позади меня, а на него забирается Вика. Стоило только малышке удобно устроиться у Франки на ногах, как тот приобнял ее одной рукой. А вот второй - ощутимо водил то открытой ладонью, то кулаком, по спине и пояснице. Уткнулась лбом в подушки на полу, едва заметно выгибаясь. Кайф же какой. - На некоторых так и взглянуть не хочет, боится, - продолжал тем временем Франкенштейн, а я повернулась к Генри.

\- А кто тут у нас такой стесняшка? - сын опустил взгляд в пол, ковыряя пальчиком узор вышивки. Умора, что же он так вдруг ни с того, ни с сего стал смущаться всего вокруг? - Не бойся, это нормально, - продолжала говорить с сыном, начиная улавливать его эмоции и опаски. - Мама с папой тоже иногда смущаются. С каждым такое бывает, малыш, - улыбнулась под конец фразы, отметив как заинтересовано на меня взглянул Генрих. Чуть вытянула руку в его сторону, и не заметив предвестников сопротивления - погладила по голове. Сынуле подобное понравилось, и когда я отстранила руку, на меня взглянули большими голубыми глазами.

\- Исцо, - чуть ли требовательно заявил он, и я продолжила его гладить, пока Фрэнсис тыкала пальчиком мне в щеку, тоже добиваясь внимания. С серьезным выражением лица посмотрела на дочку, и стала щекотать, слыша ее задорный смех, а стоило мне прекратить - такое же "исцо", как от ее брата, следом дополненное "исцо рас". Ухмыльнулась, покачав головой повинуясь нехитрой просьбе. К нашим играм присоединился и Франкенштейн с Викой, так что мы валялись на полу большой смеющейся кучкой, пока не услышали, как открывается дверь. В комнату вошел Кира, воровато оглядываясь, и прикрыв дверь, направился к окну, что было неподалеку от нас. И к моему искреннему удивлению, Виктория отреагировала на его приближение довольно бурно.

\- Уди, уди! Дядя Кила уди. Мама, - близняшка требовательно показала пальчиком на такого же, как и я, удивленного Кирилла. - Дядя уди, сказы.

\- Кира, сделай-ка два шага назад, - махнула рукой на нашего оборотня, что теперь смотрел не только на Вику, но и зыркал в сторону окна, но послушно отошел. Видимо, прячется от кого-то. Я же повернула голову к Вике, опираясь на локте. - Милая, а почему дяде нужно отойти от тебя? Дядя тебя обидел?

\- Дядя уди, нет дядя, - серьезно сказала мне дочка, на что я только вскинула бровь. А вот Виктория, словно понимая мой ступор, стала неумело напевать мелодию без слов. Очень хорошо знакомую мне мелодию. "Баю-баюшки-баю".

\- Дядя Кира пел тебе это? - спросила близняшку, но смотрела на Киру. Тот, впрочем, пониманием ситуации не отличился.

\- Дядя - воцок, - Вика обличающе ткнула пальцем в непонимающего Кирилла, а я не знала, чего мне хочется больше - ржать или негодовать. Я знала только одного человека, кто мог подобное внушить нашим деткам. Ну Алекси, пускай я только тебя увижу...

\- Детей укладывала Александра. - подтвердил мои предположения любимый, а я только поймала его ладонь, передавая свои мысли. Кончики губ Франкенштейна невольно задрожали. И вот как в этой ситуации все объяснить Вике, что, похоже, приняла всерьёз слова моей подруги?

\- Да, дядя - серенький волчок, - подтвердила слова своей подруги, чуть ли не кожей чувствуя, как на меня вытаращился Кира. Сама Виктория же смотрела на меня с интересом, а на Киру зыркала довольно неудовлетворительно. - Но дядя не станет кусать тебя за бочок.

\- А Флэнни? - обеспокоено спросила Вика, а я просто не могла не умилиться от того, как она хватает ладошку наблюдающей за всем Фрэнсис. То ли вторая близняшка проспала колыбельную, то ли не приняла так близко к сердцу. - А блатик? - Вика оглянулась на Генриха, что сидел от нее слишком далеко, и мы с Франкенштейном обменялись понимающими взглядами и мягкими улыбками. Склонилась к Виктории, едва дыша поцеловав ее в лоб.

\- Фрэнсис и Герни тоже не будет кусать, - все еще улыбаясь, огладила дочку по золотым кудрям. - Иначе мама с папой ему зубки сделают чик-чик и шкурку попортят.

\- Не надо чик-чик, дядя Кира будет послушным, - поспешно добавил обсуждаемый дядя, приподняв руки, и все еще зыркая в окно, в перерывах от созерцания нашей кучи-малой.

\- Слушай, дядя, а ты от кого так прячешься, как ниндзя со стажем? - Кира мгновенно опустил руки, чуть покраснев. Так-с, судя по тому, что Франкенштейн удивленным не выглядит, я так или иначе буду в курсе дела.

\- От Алекси, - вскинула бровь, многозначительно проехавшись взглядом по Кириллу от макушки до пят и обратно, возвращаясь к глазам. - Мне просто стыдно ей в глаза смотреть.

\- Это еще почему? Чем она вас так с Такео поразила? - переспросила, откидываясь головой на подушки, и тут же почувствовала, как Генрих начинает играться с моими волосами.

\- Она мне просто показала один фанфик, - с любопытством поглядела на Киру. Когда мне еще доведется увидеть его такого вот, порядком смущенного? - Там я и Юна. И это ну... Не детское чтиво, - со смешком покачала головой, оторвав взгляд от Киры. Вот так Алекси, значит, гета не скачивала? - О черт, я ушел, - скороговоркой бросил оборотень, выбежав совсем не в ту дверь, через которую зашел в эту комнату, и мне оставалось только фыркнуть от смеха. Ну просто детский сад - штаны на лямках. Ожидаемо, в комнату зашла моя подруга, придирчиво глядя на картину меня и любимого, развалившихся в окружении белокурых ~~чертиков~~ ангелочков.

\- Ну что, товарищи-тунеядцы, лодырничаем? - глянула на подругу несколько удивленно. Нет, я понимала, что она пришла сюда для помощи в каком-то организационном деле, но думала что она только Франкенштейна похитит, а на меня оставит детей. Сюрпри-и-из же. Но нет, похоже и мне тоже нашли применение. - Давайте, вставайте, надо браться за работу.

\- Ага, а с детьми кто посидит? И вообще, Алекси, совесть бы ты заимела, - посмотрела на подругу, покачав головой и прижимая к себе Викторию, вместе с которой поднялась. - Мы тут нашли наконец минутку, чтобы победить вместе в уютной обстановке...

\- Да довольно, еще набудетесь вместе, уж мне можешь поверить, - подруга махнула на меня рукой, и подошла к уже сидящему Франкенштейну, нависая над ним. Впрочем, даже при таком раскладе, макушка его доставала Алекси до талии. - Я знаю что вы двое прямо драма-квин, но если не хотите пожара в жопе перед самой свадьбой, то советую подсуетиться.

\- Алекси, не выражайся при детях, - раздраженно цыкнула на подругу, на что она сначала недоуменно посмотрела на меня, а потом, видимо, осознав, смутилась, показав жестом, что замыкает рот на замок. Погрозила ей в ответ кулаком, но тем не менее - поднялась.

\- И какую ты работу мне придумала? - Устроила на руках удобнее Викторию, и вытянула руку, позволяя приземлиться на нее воспарившей Фрэнсис. Генриха подхватил на руки Франки, но Александра чуть ли не сразу перехватила у него сына.

\- Иди к Аку, он тебя введет в курс того, что я придумала, - хмыкнула, когда подруга, проигнорировав меня, обратилась к Франкенштейну. Как я и думала, помогает она ему только в качестве вдохновителя для новых идей, а вот сама лапки не марает. Стало жалко любимого, стоило только представить ту кучу работы, что придется сделать, чтобы свадьба получилась достойной. Ученый кивнул на слова Алекси, но с места и не думал сдвинуться. Она повернулась ко мне, уже закатывая глаза. - А вот для тебя, Ольга, будут два важных дела, - кивнула подруге, что явно испытывала затруднения с тем, чтобы держать Генриха. - Во-первых, тебе нужно будет пойти в Забвение или как-то по другому связаться с отцом, - мысленно уже выбрала первый вариант, как менее болезненный. Песка в глазах не хотелось чувствовать. - Нужно чтобы ты его детально расспросила как все должно быть приготовлено с нашей стороны к приходу божеств, и по возможности - сколько примерно будет длиться церемония. А во-вторых, - она посмотрела на меня с хитринкой, - ты же не забыла, что тебе нужно озаботиться платьем? Заодно и купишь костюмчик и платьица для детей.

\- Ага, - кивнула Александре, отмечая в ее словах достаточно логики. Это дело действительно важно. - А остальные как? Может пусть поедут те, у кого не будет подходящего наряда?

\- По сути, всех парней приоденет Тао, он будет выбирать костюм для Франкенштейна, - ошарашенно посмотрела сначала на серьезную подругу, а потом на такого же спокойного Франки. Они что, забыли, какой Тао приколист? - Не кипишуй, с ним едет Такео и Рейзел, что будет на связи с Франкнештейном. Все будет цивилизовано.

\- Ну это парни. А девушки? - посмотрела на подругу, что переступила с ноги на ногу, явно испытывая затруднения от ребенка на руках. Зачем тогда вообще брала его? - Еще могу понять благородных, эти-то посмотрят себе журнальчик мод и выберут что-то по вкусу, да создадут. А Юна, Суйи и Эшлин? Да и Гарде бы стоило что-то купить, а то у нее одни футболки и шорты.

\- Вот наших Гарду и Эшлин ты можешь взять с собой, - согласно кивнула подруга, а я с интересом взглянула ей в глаза. Это какой мамонт в лесу сдох что подруга не напрашивается на шоппинг? - А я и Суйи с Юной будем в платьях с тогдашнего бала.

\- Хм, действительно, можно и так провернуть, - закивала головой, посмотрев на подругу. - Тогда идем, раз уж держишь Генриха, то поможешь мне его в кемпер отнести. Франкенштейн, позовешь мне М-24 и Киру?

\- Франкенштейн, ты еще тут? - Возмущенно пыхнула Александра, поворачиваясь назад, и стоило ей только увидеть там моего будущего мужа - недовольно нахмурилась. - Ну просила же тебя, чтобы к Аку шел, он сидит и ждет тебя, - услышав это, Франки стушевался, собираясь уходить, но Алекси его пресекла. - Стой пока. Раз уж ты тут, то найди Кирилла и пришли его к Ольге, ладно? Я его с самого завтрака найти не могу, - на замечание подруги, высказанное капризным тоном, мы с Франкенштейном не могли не рассмеяться.

***

За нарядами мы, конечно же, отправились в Париж. Я заранее дала Питу задачу перевести мне на карточку со счета Франкенштейна сумму, которой должно была хватить нам на покупки. Отправились мы почти одновременно с второй группой - Тао, Такео и Рейзелом, что укатили за костюмами для наших мужчин. Мы же - я, Кира и Эмыч прихватили кроме детей еще и Гарду с Эшлин. На тех двоих настояла уже я, хотелось чтобы те могли сами себе выбрать понравившееся наряды, а не спрашивать у них вкусы и подбирать самой, как сделал Тао в случае с парнями. Не хотелось расстраивать Гарду или Эшлин, если бы выбрала что-то не соответствующее их предпочтениям. Хотела еще захватить в нашу скромную компашку еще и Мэй, но ее ревностно увела у меня Сейра - юная благородная хотела постичь выпечку, и Санву вызвалась ей в этом помочь, так как это на кулинарном поприще у нее получалось лучше всего.

Пока мы еще были в пути, я вовсю пыталась вызнать у М-24, Киры и Эшлин хоть что-то о свадьбе. Ладно я, мне платье уже "подобрали" раньше, оставив только найти что-то похожее, или такое же, а вот во что одевать детей, я действительно не знала. Впрочем, этим я и оправдывалась, если кто-то замечал мой пристальный интерес и делал замечание на этот счет. И как бы это ни было удивительно, но замечание я получила не от парней, а от нашей полукровки. Но когда поведала ей суть проблемы, наша Эшлин крепко задумалась, видимо, понимая, чем спровоцирован мой интерес. Я, конечно, могла позвонить с этим к Алекси, но подруга от моих звонков открещивалась, снимая трубку, сообщая, что она - занята, и почти сразу сбрасывая. Потому Эшлин вошла в мое положение, искреннее желая помочь, но в то же время умудряясь ловко мне недоговаривать.

\- Ну вот смотри, Ольга, - Эшлин отложила на стол в кухне кемпера чашку с чаем и поймала свои волосы, играя с кисточкой косички. - Мужчины, с того, что я поняла, будут в костюмах. Но это как бы очевидно. Но вот с того, что я успела подслушать там и сям, цвета будут разные. Отец, например, попросил Тао присмотреть какой-то бордовый или около того костюм.

\- Надо будет только твоему отцу напомнить, чтобы его не одевал на голую грудь, как этот свой костюм с мехом когда-то, - покачала головой, вспоминая этот наряд.

\- Не переживай, мы с Гардой проследим, чтобы он выглядел прилично, - девушка совсем взрослым жестом кивнула мне, и я ей ответила тем же. Ей и Гарде, что сейчас играла с детьми на втором этаже кемпера, я доверяла. После возвращения с девичника и разговора с Музакой, бывший Лорд оборотней ходил с немного угрюмым лицом, но вот стоило оборотнихе появится на горизонте - воодушевлялся, и подбегал к ней, мило беседуя. Правда, Гарда с непривычки от такого внимания не знала куда приткнуться, и самую малость избегала Музаку. Думаю, при другом раскладе она бы и не подумала с нами ехать сейчас по бутикам. Но зато, наблюдая за такой послушностью этого своенравного оборотня, я верила в то, что Гарда и Эшлин смогут в случае чего пресечь его идеи, если те будут провальными.

\- Это радует, - улыбнулась слегка девушке, правда довольно быстро сменила выражение лица на умоляющее. - Ты же мне поможешь, Эшлин? Я правда не знаю какая будет цветовая гамма на свадьбе, и подбирать теперь одежду детям, выглядит как попытка нащупать мебель в кромешной тьме.

\- Я не уверенная, будет ли вообще какая-то определенная цветовая гамма, - Эшлин нахмурилась, задумчиво прикусив зубами кисточку своей косы, и сразу, осознав что делает - откинула волосы за спину, смущенно подхватив чашку чая. - Если какая-то будет - то нейтральная. Платья, с того что я поняла, будут абсолютно разноцветные, что на церемонии, что на банкете. Точнее - на банкете будет такое обилие цветов, что Алекси отпускала шуточки, что можно будет собирать радугу, - на подобное заявление я удивленно вскинула брови. Да уж, теперь я действительно волнуюсь, стоило ли послушно отстраниться от организации свадьбы. Было боязно, что все торжество просто превратится в цирк. Видимо, мои опасения были у меня на лице написаны, так как Эшлин поймала мою ладошку и сжала, явно пытаясь подбодрить. - Не бойся, за ней следят Франкенштейн и Павел, они не допустят катастрофы.

\- Ну, я попытаюсь не переживать, но понимаешь, это не так-то просто, - вздохнула, глядя на расстроенную полукровку и сделала лицо кирпичом. - Так, ладно, хорошо. Отставим этим мысли, по крайней мере пока что. Но вопрос все еще остается открыт, - освободила руки из ладошек Эшлин, тут же принимаясь за чашку с чаем. - Что мне делать с нарядами для детей?

\- Слушай, а если так призадуматься... - юная полукровка посмотрела на меня с интересом. - Получается же, что каждый на вашу свадьбу одевается не согласно с определенной темой или цветовой гаммой, а по собственному вкусу. Даже свидетельницы и свидетели. То есть, можно сказать, что главным в вашей свадьбе является индивидуальность вкуса и свобода выбора. Так может, пускай Генрих, Фрэнсис и Виктория сами себе... Того... Выберут...?

Окончание предложения Эшлин сказала уже менее уверенно, глядя мне в лицо. Мне оставалось только предполагать, как оно выглядит. Формулировка Эшлин меня поразила: "индивидуальность вкуса и свобода выбора"... Это даже звучало прекрасно. И мне безумно хотелось чтобы именно с такими словами другим запомнился наш с Франкенштейном семейный праздник. А то, что может быть немного безвкусно... Невелика беда, будет радуга - значит так тому и быть! Улыбнулась Эшлин, показывая, что впала я в ступор по позитивной причине, и что не злюсь, на что почти сразу услышала облегченный нервный смешок. Да уж, пускай Эшлин уже немного ожила, становясь намного смелее, чем в самом начале после воскрешения, но она все еще довольно нежная и ранимая девушка. Ну, или у нее просто возраст такой. Как-никак, подросток уже, а не ребенок.

Мы с Эшлин стали разговаривать и дальше, но на более отвлеченные и легкие темы, вплоть до самых границ Парижа. Только тогда, когда за окном замелькали характерные знаки того, что мы в столице, я прервала наш разговор, начиная бодро собираться к выходу. А когда кемпер остановился возле первого из выбранных нами бутика, мы были уже в полной боевой готовности. Оказалось, в самом первом бутике мы уже сделали покупку - Эшлин нашла себе по вкусу прекрасное платье до колена, нежно-фиолетового цвета, с немного оттопыренной юбкой. Сам лиф и корсет платья был довольно жестким, но должна признать, смотрелось оно на Эшлин как влитое. Не долго думая поддержала ее выбор, делая себе зарубку, что нужно будет потом заскочить в магазин с обувью, подобрать какие-то туфли, так как в этом случае выбор был небольшой.

Впрочем, кроме этого одного платья мы ничего не купили. Почти сразу направились в два других бутика, на оттуда вышли ни с чем: моего платья не было, и Гарде ассортимент не подошел. Детских размеров тоже не было, так что я решила, что по сути, можно было, а даже нужно, вначале озаботиться внешним видом наших малюток. Из того, что я уже успела вызнать от Киры - наши дети будут сыпать передо мной лепестки цветов, пока буду идти к алтарю. Довольно стандартненько, но стоило мне это только представить, на руках появлялись мурашки а в груди разливалось тепло - хотелось уже поскорее увидеть эту прекрасную картину. Этим видением так воодушевилась, что довольно шустро потопала в магазин, который нам подсказал Пит. По сути, он сейчас тем и занимался в общих чертах, что искал все нужные нам места, направляя. И заодно держал экстренную связь с телефоном Франкенштейна, отчитываясь довольно часто и время от времени успокаивая меня, что у любимого все под контролем.

Магазин, в который мы попали, был действительно огромным. И было там, казалось бы, абсолютно все, связанное с детьми: игрушки, куча вещей, нужных в уходе за детьми, снова игрушки, праздничные наряды, повседневная одежда разных сезонов, даже карнавальные наряды. И еще больше игрушек. Все это великолепие было разделено по возрастным категориям. Поэтому, как только мы переступили порог, стало ясно, что здесь мир потеряет нас на довольно длительное время. Эшлин, сжала в руках телефон, глядя на меня умоляющее, на что я только кивнула, понимая ее желание. Полукровка сразу же обрадовано захлопала в ладоши, набирая номер на мобильнике, и я тут же слышала как она начинает разговор с Шинву. Успела только окликнуть ее, чтобы купила ровно столько, сколько сможет потом сама донести, надеясь что это пресечет ее желание скупить половину магазина. Но ее понимали, пожалуй, все присутствующие. Даже наши товарищи по линии "М" заинтересовано оглядывались, и кажется, были абсолютно очарованы тем, что видят. Даже Гарда нашла заинтересовавшие ее полки. Я только ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за этой картиной.

Консультантка, которая узрела в нас решительно настроенных клиентов, тут же к нам подкатила, заискивающее спрашивая, чем может помочь. Недолго думая указала на своих детей, что восседали на руках Киры, М-24 и моих, и представила ей всю ситуацию, мол так-то и так, нужны нам для этих леди и джентльмена наряды, причем такие, чтоб не стыдно на торжество надеть, но чтобы также не особо сковывали движения. Консультантка кивнула, начиная меня спрашивать о размере, желаемом цвете, о цене... Отмахнулась от нее, сказав, что главным критерием выбора будет то, понравится ли это самим детям. Девушка, если и удивилась этой постановкой вопроса, не дала по себе этого распознать, сразу уводя нас в нужный отдел, подходящий нашим деткам по возрасту. 3-5 лет, хех. А в последний раз, когда мы делали исчисления с Франки, получалось, что ребята до трех лет еще не дотягиваются. Вот уж растут, как дрожжевое тесто на печке...

Первой из моих детей определилась Фрэнни. Она выбрала себе нежное, воздушное платьице. Подобие корсета, что было на резинках и не стесняло движений, было насыщенно изумрудного цвета, переходя градацией в светло-салатовый. К платьицу прилагался поясок с вышивкой золотыми нитями и изумрудными стразами, а вот от атласного болеро к комплекту Фрэнсис отказалась. Стоило нашей красавице примерять это платье, мы все поняли, что это автоматически летит в корзинку - малышка выглядела так, словно только что сбежала со съемок фильма о сказочной принцессе. Консультантка даже в ступор впала на секунду, пришлось ее немного расшевелить, так как Виктория тоже определилась, никак завидуя что все внимание было приковано к ее сестре. Ее выбор пал на нежно-голубое платье, с черными узорами на груди и животе. И опять таки, принцесса. По сути, если добавить перчатки ободок под цвет, получилась бы у нас Золушка. А если ободок дать черный, и спереди белый фартук - Алиса в Стране Чудес. Спросила у обеих своих дочек, не хотят ли они подобрать аксессуары к своим платьям, и захотела только Вика, выбирая черные атласные перчатки за локоть. Покачала головой, представляя как малышки всех сразят наповал - они сами по себе - красивые, а еще в этих нарядах, так вообще.

Генрих нас тоже удивил, но своей скромностью. Он долго присматривался к костюмам, выбирая, по сути, только цвет, так как затейливые и богатые фасоны были бракованы им сразу, и в итоге остановился на белом костюме с рядом золотых пуговичек. Скромно на фоне сестер, но вместе с тем и изыскано. Обрадовалась за вкус своих детей и краем глаза наблюдая за примеркой обуви, побежала за Гардой, с просьбой подменить меня. А сама же быстрым, энергичным шагом прошлась возле стеллажей. Довольно придирчиво осматривала ассортимент, в том числе и игрушек, и кое-что решила прикупить. Завернув за угол, отметила как перед зеркалом крутиться Эшлин, найдя себе красивые лакированные туфельки. Хитро высунувшись одной только головой, подмигнула обратившей на меня внимание полукровке и похвалила выбор, с удовольствием наблюдая за ее покрасневшими щечками. А потом прошлась возле стеллажей с вещами для детей старше, и тут уже замедлилась - Франкенштейн попутно снимал узоры конструктов с этих игрушек, одежды, и вещей обихода, чтобы можно было потом, при нужде, спокойно реплицировать. Все-таки в пакете от Андрея были конструкты, скажем так, самых основных вещей, а не к примеру этой забавной подушки в форме лягушки. Хм-м-м, ее я, пожалуй, куплю, она еще и ко всему - практичная, при нужде можно превратить ее в забавное одеяло-игрушку.

Из этого магазина мы вышли несколько уставшими, но довольными. По сути, дело оставалось за малым - найти мое платье и что-то, что понравится Гарде. Хотя, судя по усталости, что чувствовалась от волчицы, та предпочтет выбрать платье в ближайшее время. Я же посмотрела на своих детей, на взбудораженную Эшлин, и дала отмашку парням, чтобы отвезли желающих в Шампу. И не прогадала - туда вернулись все, кроме меня и Гарды. Вот только последняя хотела поехать, но сильнее желала выбрать себе наряд самостоятельно. В подобной напряженной обстановке мне не хотелось отправляться на поиски, поэтому, недолго думая, предложила куда-нибудь пойти, перекусить, разрядить немного обстановку, и только тогда, с новыми силами отправиться на поиски. И моя идея опять была приняла на ура. Даже долго нам с Гардой искать не пришлось - довольно неплохой ресторан был через дорогу, и мы без сомнений туда потопали.

После вкусной пищи наши поиски были не столько более активными, сколько более веселыми. Гарда, уже чуть раскрепостившись на моем девичнике, не молчала, не была чьей-то тенью, вместе с шутками и смешками высказывала свое мнение, так что разговаривать с ней было приятнее на несколько порядков. Мы целенаправленно ходили теперь по магазинам со свадебными платьями, так как дети, как и Эшлин, уже нашли свои наряды, и можно было нам сосредоточиться на себе, любимых. В первом магазине, в который мы зашли, Гарду приняли за невесту, а меня - за свидетельницу. А все потому что волчица была очарована белыми платьями, а я почти сразу кинулась к вешалкам с синими платьями, даже не обращая внимание на стандартные белые одеяния. Впрочем, то, что наши роли попутали, нас не огорчило, скорее наоборот - насмешило. Я даже в шутку предложила Гарде не зевать, когда буду бросать букетом - глядишь, может и поймать и окольцует Музаку. Правда, девушка на мою шутку ответила диким смущением, но что поделать... Ничего, они еще точно будут вместе, Эшлин уже взяла на себя роль свахи, и действует полукровка очень осторожно, за что ее можно только похвалить.

Несмотря на веселую, непринужденную обстановку, очередной салон мы покинули даже без примерки. Моего платья я так и не нашла, хотя было одно довольно похожее, только вот страз было меньше. И с тонкими, инкрустированными камнями, шлейками. Одним словом, красивое, но не оно. На всякий случай, этот салон я запомнила, но не более. Повернулась к Гарде, отметив что та только сейчас внимательнее стала присматриваться к платьям, понимая, что одно из них может быть ее. И что никто не станет упрекать ее, что она в белом пришла на чужую свадьбу. Но в итоге волчица только смущенно мне улыбнулась, говоря, что не хочет, чтобы мы делали покупки в разных салонах. Немного я этого не понимала - я ведь не оставлю ее после этого одну где-то, и уж тем более не пошлю пешком бежать в Шампу. Но раз уж такое ее желание...

Такая сцена у нас произошла на улице, в пути к другому салону. Пит говорил что это одно из самых известных в Париже салонов, так что была надежда, что там я найду желанное. До тех пор, пока не врезалась в замершую в полном шоке Гарду. Мы как раз проходили возле скромного, но явно популярного магазина свадебной моды. То, что он был популярным, я рассудила по тому, что порог был порядком обитым. Правда, судя по тому, как потрепана была вывеска, то был еще вариант, что это просто очень старый магазин. Пит мне сообщил, что странички в сети этот магазин не имеет, что было еще одной крупицей на чашу весов под названием "старый". Перевела взгляд на Гарду - та с искренним восхищением рассматривала платье, висящее на манекене в витрине. Не пышное, но и не рыбий хвост. До локтя шли рукава, кружевные, местами украшенные коричневым и бежевым бисером. Впрочем, к платью прилагался и поясок на талию, в том же бежевом цвете. Хорошенькое, и судя по тому, как блестели глаза Гарды - желаемое ею. Не говоря ни слова, поймала ее под локоть, заходя в магазин.

Я едва обратила внимание на то, как оживилась продавщица, заметив нас на пороге - так, словно тут давно не было посетителей. Так же не обращала внимание на то, как зачаровано Гарда смотрела на вожделенный наряд, будто боится, что стоит ей отвести взгляд, как он исчезнет. В тот момент единственное, что занимало мой разум, это было оно. _То самое_ платье. Насыщенного синего цвета, как вечернее небо. На пышной юбке где-негде были россыпи страз. На лифе их было несравненно больше, густо, целый корсет был ими усеян. Подошла ближе, рассматривая это платье поближе. Стразы местами переплетались с бисером, на корсете был острый, но не слишком глубокий вырез декольте, над краями лифчика была тонкая, жесткая сеточка на которой были те же стразы. Обошла платье немного сбоку, заметив под подмышками молнию и вырез на спине, до линии талии. Еще и хвост есть. Ох, воистину прекрасное платье. И только отойдя от созерцания этого великолепия, отметила как на меня почти с одинаковым непониманием глядят Гарда и женщина-продавщица.

\- Я бы хотела померить этот наряд. Есть ли у вас примерно того же цвета платья, но короткие? - смущенно улыбнулась продавщице, что сразу засуетилась, подготавливая все.

Женщина оказалась просто мировой собеседницей. Рассказала ей о том, кто из нас с Гардой - невеста, рассказала о том, что преимущественно не знаю ничего о свадьбе, так же сказала о нашей задумке, о том, что нет определенной темы торжества. Мадам Шелье, как представилась нам она, была в восторге от наших рассказов и хвалила за смекалку, признаваясь, что одномастные свадьбы ее уже даже утомляли. Но так как в этом бизнесе она была тридцать лет, и не собиралась заканчивать свою деятельность, а передать дочери, то отказываться от этого салона она не хотела, несмотря на скуку. Да и среди этого района у нее репутация была получше тех "новомодных ателье". Понятливо закивала головой, и посмотрев на второе платье для банкетной части, что принесла Мадам Шелье, расплылась в улыбке - такое же перевязанное на талии, с драпировкой на груди и свободной юбкой.

Пускай это было только формальностью, но я померила и его, убедившись, что подходит мне, словно шитое на заказ. Стоило мне только увидеть главную жемчужину, как было ясно - я куплю здесь все, что нужно. Оказалось, что купили мы действительно все - Гарда тоже выбрала то платье с витрины, расплывшись в довольной улыбке, стоило ей только покинуть раздевалку. Упаковав наши платья в специальные коробки, и выпросив за дополнительную сумму манекен для моего синего великолепия, мы сразу ушли в магазин в обувью - туфельки покупать. Мадам Шелье нам любезно подсказала дорогу к доверенному магазину, уверяя нас, что там найдем все, что нужно будет. Пожала плечами, даже не взглянув в сторону дорого бутика через дорогу - эта женщина внушала доверие. И как оказалось, не просто так - ей действительно можно было довериться в этой стезе. Магазин, который она нам подсказала, был маленьким, заваленным различными коробками так, что сложно было пройти, но зато какой богатый ассортимент! К моему цвету платья в моем размере у меня было пять пар туфлей на выбор, а Гарда, с ее желаемым белым цветом просто утопала в коробках. Но мы справились! Позвонила ребятам, сообщая, что мы уже все, и чуть ли не затирала ладошки - самое главное, что с миссией, поставленной передо мной, я справилась!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания к части:  
> Для всех заинтересованных - подвенечное платье Ольги :3  
> https://sun9-60.userapi.com/c7002/v7002831/6b76d/9lBoE1_6Y8Y.jpg


	136. Часть 133

По нашему зову прибыл М-24, радостно улыбаясь вымотанным мне и Гарде. Наша оборотень встретила появившийся знакомый кемпер эмоциями чистейшего облегчения, и мне оставалось только улыбнуться этому. Эмыч приехал нашим с Франкенштейном средством передвижения и мы с Гардой сразу зашли на второй этаж, только коротко поздоровавшись с модифицированным благородным. Там, будучи один на один, мы озаботились своими приобретениями - Гарда вытащила платье из коробки, одеваясь спешно, чтобы проверить, сочитается ли с туфельками, я снова одевать платье не стала - оно действительно пышное, и если бы не то, что оно так красиво - черта с два я бы с на подобное решилась. Но так как свадьба бывает раз в жизни, особенно такая, как у нас, то потерпеть точно стоит. Да и у меня есть сменное платье, так что трагедии не будет так или иначе. Поставив на пол манекен, купленный в салоне, достала платье из коробки, и бодро одела на имитацию женской фигуры. И только когда окончательно разгладила материал, уверившись, что нигде не осталось не то что складок - что и пылинки нет - тут же спрятала в пространственный карман. Со вторым платьем поступила аналогично, не вытаскивая даже из коробки и присоединилась к Гарде оценивая ее внешний вид.

Путь в Шампу был не долгим, так что вполне ожидаемо я заметила, что мы подъезжаем к усадьбе только тогда, когда Гарда присела снимать туфельки после нашего небольшого совещания, какой макияж и прическу может выбрать себе оборотниха. Хорошо хоть что платье снять успела, так что пока она возилась с замочками на своих лакирированных шпильках, я шустро спрятала ее платье обратно в коробку. Обрадовавшись, что успели спрятать свои наряды от остальных, мы с Гардой вышли из кемпера с одинаково загадочными, хитрыми улыбками. Правда вот, мое выражение лица довольно быстро с загадочности изменилось гримасой непонимания, стоило мне только увидеть как ко мне злобно топает Алекси.

\- Ты где так надолго пропала? - стоило моей подруге подойти ближе, она тут же остановилась, скрестив руки на груди, и недовольно на меня зыркая. Не поняла юмора...

\- А что произошло? - вежливо переспросила, не желая терпеть в отношении к себе пустой наезд.

\- Нам нужно быть в курсе, если придется организовать что-то дополнительное! - всплеснула руками она, а потом тут же указала на запад. - Скоро вечер, а мы все еще не в курсе, нужно ли что-то подготовить к прибытию богов. Оля! Быстро шуруй в Забвение, допрашивать отца! - Алекси нервно заломила руки, на что я только выдохнула.

\- Успокойся, я уже иду. Все будет нормально, - произнесла это спокойно, желая немного урезонить Александру и не поддаваясь ее эмоциям.

\- Ладно, но только потом сразу дуй ко мне. Буду ждать в бильярдной, - бросила она, действительно направляясь в этот зал, чуть ли не столкнувшись на выходе с удивленной Суйи. Мне оставалось только покачать головой и идти в кемпер, чтобы не валяться трупиком прямо здесь, посреди площадки.

Заявившись в Забвение я нашла отца только после нескольких минут прогулки. Тот стоял, проводя какие-то манипуляции с душой у него в руке. Мешать его работе я не стала, только внимательно присматривалась. После того, как побывала в мире Андрея, душа для меня не была больше безликим комочком света - теперь я видела ядро, ее саму суть, или как говорил Севретов - "болванку", как и покрывающую ее оболочку, матрицу. Лакрицияр был занят тем, что расширил матрицу этой души, увеличив, и стирал разные, наносные осколки конструктов, как и другие данные, определения которым я еще не знала. Некоторые участки он вдавливал вовнутрь, ближе к ядру, отчего на болванке оставался отпечаток участка этой матрицы. Отец меня заметил, но отвлекаться не спешил, а только чуть повернулся, давая мне все подробнее рассмотреть. Он еще пару раз повторил продавливание матрицы, а потом - решительно ее снёс, создавая на ее место новую, чистую матрицу. Вот значит как действует посмертная амнезия для души... Хмыкнула, все еще наблюдая, но Лакрицияр только сделал шаг назад, выпуская душу из руки. Она упала в темную, беззвездную бездну под нашими ногами, и как бы я ни старалась следить за ней - в конце концов она исчезла, растворившись во тьме. Вопросов к отцу не было - ясно как белый день, что только что очередное тело обрело душу. 

\- Привет, папа, - стоило мне только оторвать взгляд от темноты под нашими ногами, улыбнулась ему, подойдя ближе. - Я к тебе по делу.

\- Да-да? - Лакрицияр хитро мне улыбнулся, садясь на подобии этого своего трона. Ухмыльнулась, и не стала шиковать, создав себе самое обычное мягкое кресло, присаживаясь.

\- Мне нужно уточнить, нужно ли будет что-то дополнительно организовать на свадьбу, - странно, но на эти мои слова отец не стал серьезным, а только чуть шире ухмыльнулся.

\- Я ожидал подобного вопроса, - то ли говоря сам себе, то ли отвечая на мое мысленное удивление, ответил мне он. - Не бойся, не нужно будет делать дорожки из самоцветов или дрессированных пуделей искать. Впрочем, - на его губах появилась на редкость ехидная улыбка, - на роль последнего, твой будущий муж вполне подойдет.

\- Отец! - Ожидаемо, возмущение не заставило себя ждать, и понимая, что меня нарочно развели на подобные эмоции, покачала кулаком, глядя на улыбчивого Хозяина Забвения. - Ты у меня смотри, еще немного - дорасту до того чтобы тебе дать по мордасам за все хорошее.

\- У меня нет поводов не верить, - со смеющимися глазами ответил мне он, становясь серьезным и не улыбаясь. - Правда, есть кое-что, что ты можешь сделать. Но это для нас, для божеств, считается скорее украшением, а не требованием.

\- Говори, - деловито кивнула, слегка улыбнувшись.

\- Никакой фальши или лжи. То есть, если вашей свадьбой кто-то не доволен - пускай не смеет скрывать это, - кивнула, уже раздумывая, как об этом предупредить Алекси, чтобы она эффективнее передала это остальным. Или, лучше будет сказать об этом Франкенштейну, как более влиятельному? Я ведь с утра его еще не видела. Хотя нет, нечего его грузить дополнительными заботами, если Алекси не сможет - сама этим займусь. - И по возможности - ничего искусственного. Это не значит, что гостей нужно будет пригласить садиться на бревно или пить из глиняной миски, но если можно изменить что-то, на вещь натурального происхождения - то было бы хорошо. Боги чувствуют энергию, и им будет приятно пребывать в месте, где той же энергии будет в обилии, и она будет переплетаться с энергетиками аур гостей.

\- Хорошо, это я учту. А к самому процессу свадьбы? Будет ли что-то нужно Нуэрре кроме колец?

\- Нуэрра - Высшая, и создать для нее подобные пустяки - необременительно и натурально, как дыхание, - хмыкнул отец, снова глядя на меня с улыбкой.

\- Ну хоть знать я могу, как подобное будет выглядеть? - бросила немного раздраженно, снова встретившись с улыбкой отца.

\- Как обычная церковная свадьба выглядит, ты знаешь? - Лакрицияр склонил голову вбок, а я показала жест "пятьдесят на пятьдесят". - Вот примерно что-то такое и будет. Конечно, различий будет много, но судя по общим чертам...

\- Окей, и последнее, - посмотрела на отца, опираясь локтями в колени, а подбородком - в сцепленные замком ладони. - Что тебя так плющит, как кота на молочном заводе?

\- Не могу я быть радостным от того, что выдаю единственную дочь замуж?

\- Я твоя дочь только несколько месяцев, так что не верю, - быстро ответила на это, все еще оставаясь серьезной.

\- Как же ты мне дорога, - немного раздраженно сказал отец, уже не улыбаясь. Разве что только глаза смеялись. - Я рад от того, что Высшая Нуэрра согласилась вас связать браком.

\- О, так бы и сразу сказал! - Я широко улыбнулась отцу, обнажив ровный ряд зубов. - Я бы тогда порадовалась вместе с тобой, это ведь отличная новость! - хлопнула себя по бедрам, поднимаясь. - Но я пойду, передам Алекси все твои наставления как можно скорее, а то она меня без соли съест. 

\- Не наставления, а пожелания, - отметил папа, все еще улыбаясь. - Но да, иди-иди, - он махнул рукой, не поднимаясь, - завтра у тебя важный день, приготовься как следует, - кивнула ему в ответ, уходя из пространства Забвения.

Проснувшись в кемпере, отметила, что не прошло и минуты, считанные секунды. Видимо, Лакрицияр подсобил, отметив мое замечание о спешке. Улыбнулась, тут же поднимаясь и нечеловечески быстро прибежала в залу, где договорились встретиться с подругой. Аж приятно было увидеть ее удивленное лицо, стоило мне появиться, почти сразу после нее. Сказала ее повести меня в место, где будет бракосочетание и мы направились в сад, который был позади дома, где расселилась вся наша тусовка. Туда как раз можно было зайти через тот же бильярдный зал. Критично посмотрела на кресла, на которых были белые покрывала, подвязанные красными лентами и две лавки прямо перед местом, где будем стоять мы с Франки. Под пышным деревом, ветки которого росли довольно низко, стояло небольшое возвышение и кованная, металлическая арка, украшенная срезанными цветами.

\- И каков вердикт, подруга? - Алекси посмотрела туда же, куда и я, а потом заглянула мне в лицо. Без улыбки, без ожидания похвалы. Видимо, поняла что я получила четкие указания.

\- Недурно, красиво, - пробормотала я, уже сразу прикидывая, что изменить можно изменить так, чтобы не нарушить основной композиции, и тем самым - не пустить насмарку работу остальных. - Но папа говорил, чтобы все желательно было натурально. То есть, от всяких искусственных цветов придется отказаться, как и от ленточек, - кивнула головой на арку. Цветы на ней были прикреплены лентами. Подруга проследила за моим взглядом, задумавшись, я же подошла к ряду кресел, поднимая покрывало. Обычные пластмассовые кресла, с металлическими ножками, раскладушки. - И от этого тоже нужно будет отказаться. Ноль пластмассы.

\- Интересные запросы... - Александра посмотрела на меня, и несмотря на явно глубокий мыслительный процесс - кивнула. - Но тем не менее - понятные. Хорошо. Шинву! - подруга сложила руки рупором, громко заорав, и из дверей бильярдной залы медленно высунулась рыжая макушка. - Бери ребят с собой и топайте к нам! Нужна ваша помощь! - на ее крики парень только кивнул, и потом я отметила как к нам приближается Эшлин, Регис и сам Шинву. 

\- Куда хочешь их перенести? - Спросила у подруги, наблюдая как школьники быстро подхватывают по два стула, и выслушав наставления Алекси - уносят прочь из этой полянки.

\- В банкетный зал перенесем. Там, возле столиков, стулья так же украшены, так что часть будет запасными, часть поставим снаружи, если кто захочет подышать воздухом, а часть - возле стены расставим, чтобы если кто устанет от танцев, не пришлось тащиться к своему столику.

\- О, замечательная идея, - кивнула, глядя на кресла, а потом - на скамейки. - Ладно, теперь иди, поищи какие-то кресла на территории, что смотрелись бы красиво, и были бы из натуральных материалов. Нужно, чтобы хватило на два ряда. Может спроси у мадам Рильке.

\- Твой ненаглядный отослал Рильке, продлив съем, - подруга покачала головой, а я прикусила губу.

\- Вот те напасть, - вздохнула, глядя на Александру. - В таком случае сама поищи, и все что будет подходить как-либо - тащи. По всем комнатам пройдись, может и там что-то найдется, - подруга мне кивнула, но прежде чем уйти - вопросительно на меня посмотрела.

\- Будем их как-то украшать?

\- Если будут сильно разниться по стилю - придется, - коротко ответила ей, словно извиняясь. Всякую разнообразность я могла бы пережить, но не такую сборную солянку в плане мебели. Полная безвкусица получается ведь. Но в глазах Александры все еще были неисчерпанные вопросы.

\- Ты уже придумала, что делать?

\- Ну конечно же, не только ведь ты пышешь энтузиазмом и идеями, - ухмыльнулась, глядя на подругу. - К тому же, я еще и могу предварить их в жизнь довольно просто, без сторонней помощи.

\- Вот зараза ты, Олька, как есть - зараза, - недовольно буркнула Алекси, но тем не менее - бодро покинула площадку, оставляя меня одну, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не придут ребята по следующую партию стульчиков.

Подошла ближе к пьедесталу, задумчиво глядя на арку и цветы. Немного позади нее, в стороне стоял небольшой постамент. Что-то среднее между трибуной для выступлений и пюпитром, так как было из металла. Вскочив на пьедестал, не долго раздумывая, придвинула это вперед, глядя, насколько он сочетается с аркой. Выглядело недурно, но я все равно спрыгнула с возвышения, чтобы точно увериться. Даже на скамейку села, смотря с разных перспектив. Хм-м, а лавки-то неплохие, добротные. И сразу заметно что старые - сидения были чуть ли не отполированы, как и спинки. Посмотрела на четырехместную скамью и поднялась, теперь придирчиво глядя только на этот предмет. По сути, два ряда по пять таких вот скамеек позволит нам уместить всех гостей. А с репликацией будет вообще - раз плюнуть.

Сказано-сделано. Я уже превратила свою задумку в жизнь, создав два ряда скамеек, ребята кресла убрали, правда вот возвращаться сюда, видимо, не сочли нужным. Ну, будучи честной, не особо-то меня это и огорчило. Пользуясь тишиной я подошла к арке, осторожно развязывая ленты и собирая цветы в один огромный букет. Потом можно будет их разделить на пару меньших букетов и украсить ими столики в банкетном зале. С моей помощью цветочки не завянут, без проблем могу залить в вазы воду с небольшим удобрением. А сейчас, пока никого нет со мной, можно и немного пошаманить... Прикрыла глаза, призывая к себе все нити энергии, соответствующие земле, и стала выбирать из них интересующие меня. Плела из них я что-то между косичкой и макраме, действуя едва ли не по наитию, но результат превзошел даже мои ожидания. По арке, словно лианы или плющи, вились пышные, красные розы и деликатные, аккуратные белые лилии. Металлический "алтарь" тоже не избежал сей участи, только вот его оплетал вереск и ландыши.

\- Ва-а-у, - услышав знакомый голос, повернулась. Шинву, вместе с остальными школьниками и Алекси завороженно смотрели на результат моего труда. Заметив подобное восхищение, я только удовлетворительно хмыкнула, напоследок сдобрив цветы своей силой и энергетикой. И ловко спрыгнула с пьедестала, подходя к ребятам, и глядя на кресла. Ну что ж... Они явно пытались найти максимально похожую друг на друга мебель, что хоть спорно, но получилось.

\- Ладно, давайте, расставьте по четыре кресла перед первой скамейкой, - указала Суйи и Ик-Хану на левый ряд, а Юне и Шинву - на правый. Алекси подошла ко мне, рассматривая кресла и общий вид площадки.

\- Во-от, и тут сядут свидетели, Раймонд, и твой отец. Ну а Аку сядет возле меня, - подруга властным тоном указала сначала на левый ряд, а потом на правый, и я только бровь вскинула.

\- Организаторша моя дорогая, а мне хоть позволено знать кто будет моими подружками? - бросила ироничным тоном, и как только школьники расположили кресла - снова подняла цветы из земли, что словно плющом обвили ножки и спинки таким образом, что различия стульев не бросались в глаза. Ну, разве что обивки, но это не беда. А судя по восторженному вздоху подруги - она считала так же.

\- Оляша, сделай так еще по подлокотникам скамеек, - подруга похлопала по обсуждаемому месту, и я не сдержала смешка.

\- Окей, но я все еще жду информации, - хитро посмотрела на подругу, взявшись за первую скамейку до того стремительно, что Алекси едва успела убрать ладонь, чтобы и ее не обвило.

\- Значит так, - подруга остановилась возле меня, рассказывая мне, пока я сосредоточенно сплетала энергетические нити. - Твоей свидетельницей, конечно, буду я. Но кроме того я еще и буду тамадой, вместе с Аку.

\- Звучит катастрофически, но раз Франкенштейн дал добро... - пробормотала себе под нос, но подруга услышала, отвешивая мне несильный подзатыльник. Ну, сильный она бы при всем желании не смогла бы отвесить, силенок столько нет.

\- Больше веры в меня, я сделаю все нормально, но притом - запоминающееся.

\- Планируешь конкурсы? - Деловито посмотрела на подругу, подходя к следующей скамье.

\- Конечно. И отменять их уже слишком поздно! - торопливо добавила Алекси, на что я только тяжело вздохнула. - Кроме меня свидетельницами будут Розария и Мэй.

\- Погоди, но Мэй же помолвлена, - выпрямилась, глядя на подругу. - А зная тебя, конкурсы для свидетелей будут искреннее говоря - ебанутые. Раджек как узнает - пришпилит меня к стенке Картасом быстрее чем Франкенштейн Копье расчехлит.

\- Спокойно, я помню что Санву - занята, - примирительно сказала Алекси, разве что только ладоней не поднимая. - Все конкурсы будут щадящими, ну я же не тупая, Оль, - в эмофоне подруги стала прорезаться искренняя грусть, и я могла только вздохнуть, покачав головой.

\- Черт с тобой, верю. А как там со свидетелями? - внимательно посмотрела на подругу, принимаясь за следующую скамейку. Еще одна, и можно браться за следующий ряд.

\- Франкенштейн выбрал себе Рагара и Мастера, - я кивнула, понимая его выбор. По сути, тех двоих мужчин он одаривал самым большим доверием, если сравнивать с остальными. - Но я настояла от твоего имени еще и на Кире.

\- А почему от моего лица, да и еще не поставив меня в известие? - негодующе посмотрела на подругу. Так дела не делаются.

\- Потому что я хотела, чтобы вышло символически, - непринужденно отозвалась Алекси, словно не обратив внимания на мой тон. - Кто свидетельствовал вашу свадьбу в человеческом обществе - тот и будет свидетельствовать это перед Высшей.

\- Хм-м-м, если так поставить вопрос... - согласно закивала на этот аргумент, переходя к следующему ряду скамеек.

\- Тебе действительно не о чем беспокоиться, - подруга шагала возле меня, утешающе улыбаясь. Правда, ее глаза, светящееся восторгом. стоило ей глянуть на мою работу, были более красноречивы улыбок. Наловчившись, с этим рядом я закончила быстрее. Осмотрев место напоследок, и оставшись удовлетворенной открывшимся видом, я уже хотела уйти к себе, ну или по крайней мере к детям, но кто бы мне дал! Ладошка Алекси поймала мое запястье и потянула немного на себя, пытаясь удержать.

\- Только далеко никуда не сбегай, - предупреждающим тоном начала она, хотя на губах была улыбка. - Через час встречаемся все у тебя в домике, будет девичник для остальных. Тебе завтра нужно выглядеть идеально, и мы поможем тебе со всеми процедурами.

***

\- Ну что, девчонки, расслабимся? - как и обещала, Алекси была на пороге моего домика спустя час. Я, успев себе представить подобный девичник, воодушевилась, понимая, что особо ничем это от пижамной вечеринки отличаться не будет, потому когда встречала гостей - сверкала легкой улыбочкой. Александра привела с собой Юну, Суйи, Розарию, Мэй и Гарду. Я показала всем бутылку, в которой были слезы единорога. Бутылка была полная, так как я долила воду, чтобы снизить концентрацию и эффект пойла. А то еще захотим в ночь перед свадьбой бушевать, что было бы недопустимо! Розария, что переглянулась с Гардой, кажется, побледнела. Неужели списала мое хорошее настроение на наше божественно пойло? Ну, я пробовала, конечно, но только чуть-чуть, и только чтобы убедиться, что никого слишком сильно по мозгам не пришибет.

\- Ольга, ты что, снова хочешь повторить эту историю? - шокировано переспросила наша каджу, а Гарда ее молча поддержала, глядя на меня с упреком.

\- Эй, мы же не попробовали! - Алекси коротко, но решительно высказала свой протест, подвинув меня с порога, и жестом показала следовать за ней остальным. Юна и Суйи не думали ожидать, и упорхнули за ней, а вот Роза и Гарда стояли в шоке, пока Мэй внимательно наблюдала в сторонке. Притом, высказаться решила именно оборотниха.

\- Девушки же еще совсем дети... Ты что, хочешь спаивать...

\- Гарда, Роза, успокойтесь, - пресекла обеспокоенный шепот Гарды, жестом поманив их за собой. - Я увеличила количество воды, так что это более слабая концентрация. К тому же - ноль алкоголя, так что мы только слегка расслабимся. То, что нужно перед завтрашним сложным днем.

\- Вместо валерьянки? - спросила Санву, обойдя Розарию и Гарду и заходя. - То, что нужно.

\- Все будет замечательно, - улыбнулась застывшим на пороге гостьям, еще раз пригласив. К счастью,обе в итоге зашли, поглядывая с опаской. - Успокоимся, поделаем себе масочки, Суйи вон все принесла...

\- Точно-точно, у меня тут весь арсенал! Сделаем каждой из нас отпадный маникюр, - юная звездочка потрясла в руке внушительную сумочку, даже на вид набитую под завязку.

\- И можем посмотреть фильм какой-то, - Юна с радостью на лице поймала волну, и подхватив под локоток Гарду, повела вглубь комнаты. Александра уже развалилась в кресле, за всеми наблюдая. Мэй замерла неподалеку, рассматривая свои ногти и от чего-то - покраснела.

\- А у нас есть идеи что посмотреть? - спросила, одновременно с этим выставляя на столик всякие вкусности: шоколад, сыр, что методично прятала за завтраком, бутылки с минералкой, сок. - Вот, угощайтесь, девочки. Если хотите - прокрадусь на кухню и еще что вкусненькое подворую.

\- Оляша, - Алекси глянула на меня хитро, с улыбкой, предвещающей беду. - А ты не хочешь показать нам, твоим верным подругам, свое платье?

\- Ах, точно, - Суйи сразу же заинтересовалась, глядя на меня. - Я уже хотела спрашивать, нужно же нам подобрать маникюр, подходящий к платью!

\- А оно разве не белое? - в голосе Юны было искреннее удивление, и я решила больше не объясняться, а просто показать. Решительным движением вытащила из кармашка наряд вместе с манекеном. В комнате стало тихо, внимание всех было приковано к платью. Только я и Гарда глядели на него спокойно.

\- О-о-ого, - Мэй приблизилась к платью, протягивая руку, но словно опасаясь коснуться. - Девочки, это чума. Вы только посмотрите на цвет. Ах, я как будто снова лежу у водопада и смотрю на ночное прекрасное небо. Два вопроса! Оно сшито на заказ? Корсет отделяется от юбки? Его можно будет носить в повседневке?

\- Нет, оно не шито на заказ, я его сумела найти, - улыбнулась, чувствуя гордость за себя и за то, что платье оценили и остальные, и провела тыльной стороной ладони по мягкому шелку юбки. - Корсет не отделяется, оно сплошное, поэтому, вряд ли получится носить его в повседневной жизни.

\- Оно просто отпадное, - пораженно воскликнула Суйи, чуть ли не молниеносно приблизившись в манекену и осторожно, едва дыша, провела пальцем по стразам. - У меня есть серебряная пыль и маленькие кристаллики. Думаю, маникюр получится подобрать едва ли не идеальный.

\- А мы в чем будем? - немного обеспокоено спросила Юна, и ей махнула рукой Алекси, что как раз подхватила с тарелки плесневелый сыр.

\- Вам Эмыч привез платья с церемонии посвящения в каджу. Вместе с Раэлем и Кэриасом привез. Кстати, Мэй, - Алекси перегнулась через подлокотник, серьезно глядя на Санву. - А тебе мы подобрали платье Ольги. Идет?

\- Точно, платье для Мэй, как я могла забыть?! - понимание, что таким образом прокололась, заставило меня взволновано заходить по комнате. Ведь о школьницах вспомнила, а вот с Мэй вышел прокол. Гр-р-р, можно было просто всей толпой отправиться! Вроде как, салон мадам Шелье до десяти вечера работает... - Мы в случае чего еще успеем в магазин, девочки!

\- Все в порядке, у тебя и так много беспокойства из-за свадьбы, - Мэй подошла ко мне, поймав за ладонь и останавливая. - Главная в этот день будешь ты, так что мне нужно простое незаметное платье. Вот, если что можем меня шторой обмотать. - проследила за пальцем Санву, отметив на нем только жалюзи и легкие занавески, и невольно похолодела. В таком виде перед Высшими...? Алекси словно читая мои мысли, отрицательно хмыкнула.

\- Думаю, все же платье Ольги будет лучше. Хотя, - Александра хитро посмотрела мне в глаза, подмигивая. - Кто-то здесь, помнится, был на собрании Раскреи в одной шторе и рубашке Франкенштейна.

\- Ах, ну и что бы я делала без тебя, такой помнящей? - едко отозвалась на замечание подруги, а потом обеспокоено повернулась к Мэй. - Красно-черное платье в пол. Комплектация у нас похожая. Подойдет? Подол можем обрезать, чтобы не мешался.

\- Подойдет. Обрезать не нужно, - коротко кивнула Санву, глядя мне в глаза. - Иначе все будут спотыкаться заглядываясь на мои стройные красивые ноги. - Мэй вытянула ногу, полюбовалась и рассмеялась. - Правда, если мешать не будет, то оставим.

\- Долой подолы! - азартно заголосила Алекси, поднося руки, зажатые в кулаки, вверх. - Это свадьба столетия, будут пляски, будут концерты, шик, блеск, парапет!

\- Сказала та, у которой будет пышное платье, - ехидно отметила очевидное, решив немного поиздеваться.

\- А я переодеваться буду, - Алекси ослепительно улыбнулась. - Так же, как и ты, подруга.

\- Тогда может шорты лучше? - Мэй повертелась, оглядывая себя. Ну, это хоть премлемее, чем жалюзи... Но Нуэрра и Акэли...

\- Ты что, Мэй, шорты на свадьбу! - Розария удивленно поглядела на гостью, и я почувствовала как холодок прошелся по спине. С того же Розария начинала, когда меня решила переодеть на бал в Лукедонии, еще тот первый.

\- Так, не третировать мне гостью, - с усилием говоря спокойным тоном, обратилась к не только к Розарии, но и к остальным, смотря на всех вокруг. - На самой церемонии будут божества, так что там - дресс-код. Мэй будет в моем платье. А вот на банкете каждый волен одеться, как пожелает, хоть в трусы. И так все свои.

\- И Франкенштейн не будет против? - Гарда вскинула бровь, смотря на меня с легкой издевкой, на что я только тоже приподняла бровь.

\- Считаешь, он станет идти против моих решений? - парировала на ее замечание, и ухмыльнулась, заметив как оборотниха задумалась.

\- Значит, у Мэй будет красно-черная гамма, - деловито пробормотала Суйи, вытаскивая на свет сундучок с лаками, лампу UV и косметичку. - Полосками или градацией? Может хочешь какой-то узор?

\- Хо-хочу. Красный цвет и мышки... - с каждым словом Мэй краснела все сильней, заставляя меня удивиться подобной реакции. - Черные. Летучие. Если можно, - я хмыкнула, проводя аналогию с летучими мышами и посмотрела на Суйи и Юну, что были слегка в шоке. Правда, наша юная звездочка отмерла первой, начиная рыться в косметичке.

\- Боюсь, у меня шаблонов летучих мышей нет, - в голосе Суйи не было притворства, но Юна, слыша это, выпрямила спину, и посмотрела на свою подругу.

\- Не беда. Тонкая кисточка есть? Я могу попробовать нарисовать от руки, - мне оставалось только улыбнуться, стоило отметить активные кивки Суйи.

\- Спасибо, - Мэй с благодарностью посмотрела на девочек. - Раджеку понравилось бы. Как он без там без меня?!

\- Так, я пошла за остальными девоньками, - мягким тоном бросила, махнув рукой, и не дожидаясь ответа - вышла из домика. Думаю, все остальные девушки, что будут присутствовать на свадьбе, будут совсем не против подобного вечера, полного расслабления.


	137. Часть 134

Остальных женщин, оставшихся на территории пришлось вылавливать. Почти все были поодиночке. Первой мне удалось отыскать Сейру: та, ожидаемо, была в своей стихии, то есть - в готовке. Нож быстро мелькал в холеных пальчиках. Само наблюдение за этим процессом, так же как и за сосредоточенной каджу Роярд, было сплошным удовольствием, но я не за этим сюда пришла.

\- Сейра, тебе не нужна помощь? - вежливость - наше все. Сначала решила уточнить, не могу ли понадобится ей, но благородная только бросила на меня быстрый, цепкий взгляд, и отрицательно помотала головой. То ли не хотела меня "утруждать", то ли хотела сама повозиться подольше с тем, что приносит удовольствие. Только пожала плечами, а потом перешла в наступление. - Я устроила небольшую вечеринку. Расслабимся, поболтаем, подготовимся к завтрашнему дню, - нож в руках Сейры замер, благородная повернулась ко мне, отложив атрибут готовки. - Ты же с нами?

\- Мне еще нужно закончить с заготовками, - спокойно ответила мне благородная, алые глаза блестели мягким удовлетворением, и я осознала, что вытащить из этой крепости юную Роярд будет тяжело.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Сейре, слегка улыбнувшись. - Я тогда соберу остальных, и потом заскочу за тобой, того гляди - и закончишь к этому времени.

Ответа на это мое высказывание Сейра не выразила. Не отказалась, но и не согласилась. Ушла с кухни, тяжело вздохнув, и зашла в "кинозал". Были только два источники света - мультики, транслируемые каким-то детским каналом, и монитор ноутбука. Неподалеку от телевизора лежали мои дети, явно уснувшие за просмотром - девушки и Генрих лежали в кучке, используя друг-друга в качестве подушек. Коротко взглянула на хозяина ноутбука - Джин-Хо сидел на диване, едва слышно щелкая клавишами и попивая кофе. И похоже - не заметил меня, либо же не обратил внимания. Первым делом подошла к детям, укладывая их удобнее и накрывая одеяльцем. Взяв в руку пульт, что валялся неподалеку, распрямилась, глядя на Джин-Хо. Опять ноль реакции. Не глядя на пульт выключила телевизор, и это привело парня немного в себя. Он оглянулся, видимо, не видя ничего в темноте, и я села возле него, закинув ногу на ногу, и теперь когда на меня падал свет от монитора компьютера - меня узнали.

\- Ольга?

\- Она самая, - кивнула парню, глядя ему в лицо. - А тебя, я вижу, оставили присмотреть за детьми?

\- Да, мне же нужен опыт, хе-хе, - Джин-Хо немного смутился, и я почувствовала от него тонкий шлейф страха. Хм-м, все еще помнит прошлый раз? Это хорошо, напоминать это ему мне бы не хотелось. Молча не отрывала взгляд от Джин-Хо, услышав как тот попытался незаметно сглотнуть, и вздохнула.

\- Наказывать не стану, не бойся, - успокоила его немного, но почти сразу строго взглянула в глаза. - Но не ругать не могу, - указала ему пальцем на детей, и Джин-Хо немного повернул монитор в их сторону. - Я три раза могла их похитить у тебя из под носа. Я уж молчу о том, сколько раз они сами могли от тебя удрать...

\- Но они же спят? - недоуменно спросил сын Мэй, на что я только головой покачала.

\- Виктория, когда просыпается - не плачет, а сразу удирает, искать нас с Франкенштейном. А Фрэнсис уже чуть ли не с самого рождения случается левитировать через сон, - Джин-Хо удивленно глянул сначала на меня, потом на детей.

\- Да ладно... - он смешался, явно не зная, что ему сказать, на что я только поднялась, включив лампу-бра возле дивана, но котором сидел парень, от чего комнату залил мягкий, уютный приглушенный свет.

\- Если у тебя нет супер-способностей, то лучше более внимательно за ними наблюдать, - улыбнулась Джин-Хо, видя на его лице искреннее недоумение и опаску, и больше ничего не говоря - покинула комнату, заходя в бильярдный зал.

Там стоял небольшой гам, но ребята то и дело одергивали друг-друга, напоминая, что в соседней комнате спят дети. Очень-очень похвально. Вдвойне радовало глаз то, кто именно был в этой комнате. То что Раймонд умел вести себя тихо, удивительным для меня не было. То, что Эшлин тоже не позволяла себе громких восклицаний, несмотря на азарт от игры, тоже для меня было приемлемо. А вот то, что Ик-Хан и Шинву смогли не орать на всю усадьбу, это стало сюрпризом. Но что греха таить - приятным сюрпризом. Подошла к Эшлин, положив ладонь на ее плечо.

\- Эш, пошли со мной, - не вдаваясь в детальные объяснения потащила за собой полукровку. Потом, конечно, стоило мне выйти на улицу - все ей объяснила и получила от Эшлин не только согласие, но и желание помочь в поисках остальных. Вот же золотой ребенок. Чмокнула ее в лоб, и зашла в жилую часть усадьбы, где были комнаты всех из нашей компашки. И почти сразу на входе столкнулась с Франкенштейном. Он, недолго думая, обвил мою талию рукой и втянул в поцелуй. Почувствовав его крепкие объятия и мягкие губы растаяла, чувствуя как неясная тревога уходит, уступая место расслаблению. Словно нет кроме нас двоих ничего во всем огромном мире. То же самое почувствовала и от любимого, почувствовала, как невидимый груз покидает его плечи. Усилием воли разорвала наш поцелуй, прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу и взглянула в глаза, переводя дыхание.

\- Много всего накопилось, да? - мой вопрос вполне можно было считать риторическим, но Франки все равно кивнул мне в ответ.

\- Много. Но я уже разделил основные заботы, передав их остальным, - Франкенштейн склонился чуть ниже, проводя цепочку поцелуев от моей щеки до ключиц. Черт, при таком маневре критичность моего мышления снижается, возбуждение начинает овладевать телом. А я ведь помочь хочу!

_Не стоит, милая,_ \- мысленно сказал мне этот хитрый лис, не отвлекаясь от своего дела. Правда, когда его губы стали сходить еще ниже, чуть ли не в зону декольте, Франки отстранился. - Я бы сказал даже, что на сегодня уже не осталось никакой работы. Остальное будем делать завтра, уже непосредственно перед свадьбой.

\- Время расслабиться? - спросила с улыбкой, понимая что спокойный вечер перед церемонией Франкенштейну полагается даже больше, чем мне.

\- Именно, - короткий кивок и улыбка любимого разливались в душе теплом. - Так и сделаю, только к детям загляну.

\- Малыши уже спят, я недавно заглядывала к ним, - спокойно ответила любимому, вводя в курс дела. Правда, мои руки словно жили своей жизнью - немного дрожа, они оглаживали, ощупывали такое знакомое мне тело, словно я пыталась увериться, что каждый мускул Франкенштейна находится на своем месте и никуда не исчез. Ладони Франки, по сути, занимались тем же - одна крепче притягивала меня за талию к торсу, вторая ласкающими движениями съезжала ниже, на задницу. - Может потом, когда ты убедишься, - начала говорить тихо, чуть ли не шепотом, - мы пойдем в наш кемпер, и...

\- Невесте и жениху не стоит ночь перед свадьбой проводить вместе, - из тени коридора вышел Рейзел, заставляя нас чуть отпрянуть друг от друга. Но окончательно разорвать объятия мы просто не могли - до того хотелось быть рядом, чувствовать это, касаться друг друга. Почувствовала, как стало жарко, причем, вовсе не от возбуждения. Покраснела, чуть ли не до ушей. Франкенштейн, по сути, тоже. - Это время, когда вам стоит пережить небольшую разлуку, чтобы увериться в необходимости свадьбы, и вашего желания быть вместе.

\- Да, Мастер, - Франкенштейн отстранил руку от моей талии, тем самым отстранившись от меня, и я недовольно нахмурилась.

Вовсе не от того, что прекратились ласки. И тоже не по поводу слов Рейзела - он был прав, такая небольшая передышка позволит нам сильнее увериться в своих чувствах. Недовольство было вызвано тем, что Франкенштейн все еще стелится перед Кадисом. Я понимала все, понимала его уровень уважения к этому древнему существу, понимала его преданность Рейзелу, я это _помнила_. Но так же ясно я понимала, что продолжая относиться к Ноблесс как к своему господину, Франкенштейн невольно не дает ему раскрыться, попробовать обычной человеческой жизни, не дает ощущения того, что он вовсе не могущественное существо, а член нашей семьи. И судя по грустному выражению лица Рейзела, что скорее всего прочел мои мысли - я была права. Глубоко вздохнула, прикрыв глаза и почти сразу же почувствовала, как ладони Франкенштейна легли на мои щеки. Открыла глаза, глядя на него, и вскоре почувствовала невесомое, мягкое касание теплых губ к моим губам. Нежно поцеловав, Франкенштейн отстранился с улыбкой, словно давая мне понять - это не напоказ.

\- До завтра, - легко произнес он, огладив напоследок щеку, и отстраняя ладони.

\- До завтра, - ответила ему в том же тоне, улыбнувшись. Франкенштейн тут же стремительно ушел, словно сбегая, а возле меня царственным шагом проплыл Рейзел, направляясь в ту же сторону. Пожала плечами, и двинула дальше, искать наших милых дам.

Зайдя на второй этаж я сорвала комбо - за столиком в небольшом зале, расположенном в коридоре, сидели Клаудия и Идиан вместе с Регисом. Юный Ландегре что-то им сосредоточенно объяснял, и только подойдя ближе, я отметила, что тот передает им информацию касательно того, как завтра должна выглядеть сервировка стола. Скрестив руки на груди остановилась, давая Регису закончить предложение, а только потом решила вмешаться. Две благородные выслушали меня очень внимательно, и под недовольным взглядом Региса согласились пойти со мной. Извиняюще улыбнулась юному каджу, уводя Клаудию и Идиан у него из-под носа, и только потом спросила у девушек касательно местоположения Раскреи. Те только обреченно вздохнули, а Идиан коротко указала мне на комнату в конце коридора. И правда, оттуда чувствуется сильная аура.

\- Ладно, вы тогда побудьте здесь секунду, а я пойду за Раскреей, и мы идем ко мне.

\- Да-да, конечно, - Клаудия закивала головой и я поняла что девушки решили скрасить себе ожидание заданием от Региса. Тот передал девушкам листок, с помощью которого раньше толковал им о сервировке. Похоже, благородные не столько получили подобную задачу, сколько действительно заинтересовались вопросом этикета. Похвально, похвально...

С одобрением закивала головой, открывая дверь, за которой была аура Раскреи, и удивленно замерла на пороге. Правительница благородных, неустрашимая Лорд, лежала сейчас трупиком на одной из четырех кроватей в комнате, с компрессом на лбу, белее стенки. И была она здесь в гордом одиночестве, хотя возле нее и лежали разные принадлежности ухода за больным. Тряпки, чайник с чаем, все еще исходящий паром, пустой тазик, тазик с водой, даже была небольшая аптечка и градусник, хоть и было ясно как белый день что правительница благородных мучается самым банальным похмельем. Мда, судя по тому, что я помнила, то Раскрея действительно порядком перебрала. Интересно, это из-за смеси слез единорога и алкоголя, или все-таки настоечка Франкенштейна так подействовала? Он ведь ее бодяжил на основе Лукедонского вина, которое воздействовало на сильные и невоосприимчивые организмы благородных. Цокнула языком и подняла Лордессу с постели. Хорош уже тут валяться. Да и нужно успеть смыться с ней прежде чем сюда прискачет Родерик, который за Раскреей скорее всего и ухаживал. Выйдя в коридор быстро дала Клаудии и Идиан отмашку, что нужно валить, и эта парочка быстро проследовала за мной.

Раскрею я отпустила только на улице, возле нашего с Франкенштейном кемпера, где я договорилась встретиться с Эшлин. Полукровка стояла там не одна - возле нее была недовольная, похоже, всей жизнью в целом, Лунарк. Правда стоило мохнатке увидеть состояние правительницы наших красноглазиков, пускай и хмуриться не перестала, но хотя бы уже не стояла как истукан со скрещенными руками. Впрочем, Лунарк довольно быстро нашла себе занятие - то, что ей было приятно подкалывать беспокоящуюся о своей Лордессе Клаудию только слепой бы не заметил. И пока те две сцепились в небольшой перепалке, я посмотрела на Раскрею, а потом на Эшлин.

\- Ну и как дела, лучше на свежем воздухе? - Спросила у благородной, которая держала голову запрокинутой, чтобы не упал компресс.

\- Да, не так жарко, - облегченно вздохнув ответила мне она, и я тут же повернулась к Эшлин, считая дело закрытым.

\- А что с Сейрой?

\- Мне не удалось ее вытащить, - Эшлин опустила голову, а потом снова подняла, глядя на меня малость несмело. - Это конечно только мое предположение, но скорее всего, Сейра нашла свой способ на избавление от стресса.

\- Ну что ж, это ее право, - я быстро глянула в сторону кухни, словно желая увидеть обсуждаемую благородную, но вместо этого заметила как оттуда вышел Родерик с какой-то тарелочкой и не заметив нас - умчался в жилую часть дома. Интересно, заметив пропажу сильно запаникует, или перестанет ходить рассеянным? А то где такое видано, чтобы тот не почувствовал ауры собственной дочери, что стоит где-то пятнадцать-двадцать метров от него?

_Справедливости ради, ты тоже не сразу почувствовала ее ауру,_ \- учтиво и малость язвительно сообщил мне Франкенштейн, на что я только глаза закатила. Ну подумаешь! Я не виновата, что Раскрея так себя плохо чувствует, что закрылась как тот ежик иголками.

\- Тогда, думаю, нам стоит уже идти? - мазнула взглядом по Эшлин, что согласно закивала, и перевела взгляд на остальных. Лунарк и Клаудия уже не ссорились, хотя Идиан выжигала глазами дырку в оборотнихе. - Девочки, а давайте вы уже не будете ссориться? Этим вечером надо расслабляться, а не напрягаться.

\- Надеюсь, без подвигов собираешься расслабляться? - насмешливо бросила Лунарк, на что Раскрея ответила стоном.

\- Не надо больше подвигов, - голос Лордессы был на удивление тонким и невероятно жалким. Так и хотелось пожалеть и к груди прижать. - И пить не надо, ладно? Я уже никогда в жизни не буду пить! - громко воскликнула она, а потом тут же запричитала. - Моя голова, как же плохо...

\- Идем-идем, - я подхватила Раскрею, и пользуясь тем, что у нее закрыты глаза, хитро улыбнулась. - Сейчас как придем, я тебе вылечу.

\- Это как-то звучит... Не очень, - с толикой безнадежности тихо сказала Идиан, никак щадя Раскрею. Никто не спешил ей как либо отвечать, и потому мы шли в тишине, вплоть до того момента, как дошли до нашего с Франкенштейном домика. Не желая тащиться с "больной" через входную дверь, я просто толкнула незапертую дверь ведущую из спальни на террасу. И правильно сделала - наша стихийная женская тусовка переместилась именно сюда. Шире открыла дверь, красноречиво глядя на тех, кого с собой привела.

\- Дамы, милости прошу к нашему шалашу, - пригласила рукой своих спутниц, и первой приглашением воспользовалась Эшлин, безбоязненно и резво заходя в спальню. Лунарк, последовавшая за ней, уступала полукровке в уверенности, но на фоне Идиан и Клаудии - храбрилась. Насчет Раскреи я уже молчу - та все еще держала на лбу компресс, глядя на обстановку сквозь прикрытые глаза и слегка хмурилась, но явно не от брезгливости.

\- Раскрея, как ты себя чувствуешь? - тут же, стоило мне зайти, поинтересовалась Мэй, а потом сразу отвлеклась и помахала рукой Эшлин. - Эшлин, как папа? Ничего интересного в отношении кое-кого не надумал? - реакция на слова Мэй в нашем коллективе была презабавнейшей: Гарда покраснела, Алекси с притворной скорбью на мордашке протянула ей подушку, которую та без раздумий приняла. Схватила до побелевших костяшек ее бока, и стремительно приблизив ее к своему лицу - не то заорала, не то завизжала. Раскрея на раздражительный фактор отреагировала гримасой боли и с трудом, но села на кровать. А сама Эшлин мило улыбнулась Мэй.

\- Гарда, вчера как пришла, то была немного не в себе, и призналась папе немного... - взгляд полукровки обратился к Гарде, что все еще прятала лицо за подушкой. - Нестандартно. Нагоняй папе сделала, мол, я столько из-за тебя вытерпелась в ту ночь. А потом папа ее поцеловал, - из-за подушки вырвался еще более громкий вопль, хотя нет, теперь это точно был визг. Раскрея запричитала от боли, переместив компресс со лба на макушку. Не успела я предложить намочить эту тряпочку, как дверь, ведущая на террасу открылась, являя нам высокую фигуру бывшего Лорда.

\- Доченька, ты здесь! - Родерик в два шага переместился от порога к Раскрее, приседая перед ней и заглядывая в лицо. Ого, а я думала что мне сначала головомойку сделают за "похищение". Но нет, он только снял тарелку с виноградом, что похоже была вместо крышки тазика, и тут же принялся снова мочить компресс Раскреи. - Бедняжечка, ты точно не хочешь винограда?

\- Па-апа-а, меня сейчас стошни-ит, - совсем не свойственным монаршей особи, полным плаксивых ноток и страдания голосом ответила Лордесса.

\- Вот это новости, - Мэй завела руку за спину, словно пытаясь там что-то отыскать, а после села на землю, не отводя шокированного взгляда от Гарды. Правда потом оборотень, видимо, стала ей не интересна, и Санву перевела взгляд Родерика, хитро улыбнувшись одними кончиками губ. - Родерик-ним, здравствуйте. Вижу вы очень переживаете за дочь. Какой вы замечательный, ответственный, любящий отец. И мать в одном флаконе. Вот, к примеру, мой отец тоже мать мне заменял и часто о ней рассказывал. Знаете, она беременной отказывалась от винограда, тошнило ее. Ох, дела были, - лукавый и любопытный взгляд Мэй только уверил меня в том, что она его поддевает. Намек на то, что Раскрея беременная? Ух, это было сильно... Но, похоже до Родерика это не дошло. Санву тоже это заметила, и повернулась к другому объекту для поддевок - к Гарде. - Так дальше поцелуя зашло или нет?

\- Гарда? - на это благородный уже отреагировал, глядя в шоке на Гарду. Я тоже посмотрела в ту сторону, заметив как оборотень покраснела вплоть до ушей. Похоже, Гарда почувствовала пристальное к себе внимание, так как не отнимая подушку от лица ушла из спальни в уборную. До чего мило она смущается! Не стирая с уст улыбки подошла к Раскрее и удобнее ее усадила на кровати, а то сидела на самом краешке.

\- Так, ладно, достаточно этих мук, - пробормотала сама себе, выдвинув перед собой руку с браслетом. Долго ждать не пришлось, экран появился сразу же, стоило мне только пожелать, и начал анализ состояния нашей благородной. По сути, большинство параметров было в норме, лишь несколько из них были в критической отметке. Но зато ничего не уходило в минус! Анализ закончился, тут же показывая мне вывод обследования - отравление организма средней степени. Хо-хо, значит слезы единорога тут ни при чем, кое-то просто присосался к наливке Франкенштейна. Нужно будет ему передать, что пойло получилось на славу.

_Говоришь так, будто сама не пробовала,_ \- хмыкнул Франкенштейн, явно довольный моим замечанием. Я хитро улыбнулась сама себе, тут же запуская на экране исцеление. Через минуту или две все показатели вернулись в отметку "норма", а сама Раскрея удивленно захлопала глазками, глядя на меня не жмурясь или хмурясь. Так-то, Лордесса, магия. Словно услышав мои мысли, она стянула со лба тряпку, что играла роль компресса и отдала ее Родерику.

\- Спасибо, - Раскрея посмотрела на меня с благодарностью и я только кивнула ей.

\- Родерик-ним, вы же были на мальчишнике, и ничего не знаете? - заинтересовано спросила Мэй. - Или вы отдельно тусовались?

\- Это Музака, видимо, лазил отдельно, - словно самому себе пробормотал Родерик, а потом перевел на меня взгляд. И что-то мне этот его взгляд не нравится. - Ольга, а, Ольга, как ты это сделала? Сделай и мне, спина так ломит... Массаж с ласками нежной, юной груди конечно был бы лучше, но я и от этого не откажусь, - я на секунду замерла, словно не веря, что именно это и услышала, но судя по улыбке жучары - все правильно я услышала. Как мерзко и возмутительно!

\- Пшел отсюда, - не долго думая вырвала из его рук все еще мокрую тряпку, и решительно замахнулась ею, со всей силы ударив бывшего Лорда по морде. Вот ведь жук! И не стыдно еще и говорить такое мне, причем в присутствии стольких девушек?! Да пропади он пропадом с его дебильными шутками! Понимая, что дело пахнет жаренным, тот стал прикрываться руками и делать попытку подняться, пока я его колотила этой тряпкой куда только могла попасть - Пошел, чтоб до завтра я тебя на глаза не видела, вон, слышал? Во-о-он, - стоило ему подняться на ноги, я тут же замахала тряпкой, интенсивнее его избивая, и заодно выпихивала насильно из комнаты. Тот даже не успел понять что и к чему, как приложился головой в косяк. И поделом!

\- Ай, голова! Осторожно, это больно, ауч! - стоило только выпихнуть его из нашего домика, я тут же закрыла дверь на террасу, злобно глядя на эту гору векового маразма.

\- Не верю, пусто у тебя в черепушке! - проорала ему это, глядя сквозь стекло двери, как он потирает лоб, и одним движением задернула жалюзи повернувшись к собравшимся девушками. Розария и Раскрея внимательно смотрели на Юну, что давала им базовые наставления касательно гелевого маникюра. Суйи же, уже полностью вооруженная своими инструментами подзывала к себе Мэй. Видимо, до того как мы пришли, она начала уже делать Санву маникюр, и теперь хотела продолжить. Хихикнув довольно Мэй послушно села напротив Суйи и повернулась ко мне.

\- Родерик-ним тоже в списке приглашенных? С ним так весело. Свадьба будет незабываемой, - невольно помрачнела, представляя себе, как жучара может сделать мою свадьбу незабываемой.

\- Поверьте мне на слово, так и будет! - в восклицании Алекси было едва ли не детское озорство, и я недовольно нахмурилась. Ну неужели нельзя мне рассказать, что она запланировала? Подруга перекинула голову через подлокотник, глядя на меня снизу-вверх, словно издеваясь над моими переживаниями. - Оля-Оля, не дуйся, уже завтра ты все узнаешь.

\- Да уж, точно, - плюхнулась возле нашей Лордессы, на кровать, и стала теребить в руках тряпку. На душе было тяжело. И не столько от того, что от меня что-то скрывают, а от самой свадьбы. Не давал мне спокойно вздохнуть мой чертов перфекционизм, мое желание все проконтролировать. Я понимала, что от меня скрывают львиную долю того, что касается праздника, но это понимание не отодвигало беспокойства. Как и миллиона вопросов, назойливыми мухами летающих в черепушке, которые можно было свести к общему мотиву - неуверенности, все ли пройдет гладко. Я уже даже молчу о своих высоких требованиях и ожиданий того, что все будет идеально...

\- Что с настроением? - оторвав взгляд от тряпки, заметила, как Мэй наблюдала за сосредоточенной работой Суйи, лишь краем глаза поглядывая в мою сторону. - Только не говори, что сомневаешься. Фланель этого не переживет. Да весь мир этого не переживет - он же камня на камне не оставит!

\- Что? - с нарастающим удивлением взглянула в сторону Санву, словно надеясь, что мне послышалось. Но когда стало ясно по тишине, что вовсе не послышалось, почувствовала как слегка покраснели щеки - не от смущения, а от возмущения. Мне просто не верилось, что окружающие могут сомневаться в моих чувствах к Франкенштейну. - Я, да сомневаться? Разве что... - невольно замерла, словно боясь озвучить девушкам правду, касательно своих ощущений, но отодвинула это сомнение от себя. Глядишь, если признаюсь другим в своих страхах, то полегчает? - Разве что в себе.

\- Ольга, ты чего? - краем глаза заметила движением руки, которое всегда сопутствовало касанию к очкам. А потом Розария присела ближе, аккуратно обвив руками мои плечи. - Что случилось?

\- Ты что, снова беременна? - изумленно спросила Мэй, от чего я только вздохнула. Санву действительно такое предполагала, веселости от нее я не чувствовала.

\- Ольга? - Алекси с несвойственной ей серьезностью обратилась ко мне чуть ли не требовательно. Внимательно взглянула на нее, и увидела в ее глазах, что она все поняла. Скорее всего, осознала это быстрее, чем осознавала этот факт я сама. Сглотнула, понимая, что попытка скрыть это сейчас, когда я уже сказала "а", будет сравнима с психами подросткового возраста, которым не страдаю. - Что происходит?

\- Завтра свадьба, а у меня ощущение, что я не готова, - сказав главную мысль, что порождала тысячу мелких, но досадных беспокойств, я замолчала. Все замерли с такими ошарашенными лицами, словно я заговорила на другом языке, причем - не земном. Внезапно стало так стыдно, что я только и могла, что пристыженно опустить глаза вниз, отмечая, как абсолютно не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях -растрепала на ленточки тряпку, что держала. Нервная паникерша... Да куда я такая гожусь? Точно не под венец. - Франки, он... Он заслуживает кого-то лучшего чем вечно приносящая хлопоты серая посредственность.

\- Обычное дело, - как только услышала шепот Мэй, то тут же подняла голову, глядя в ее сторону. Почему она мои страдания называет обычными? Словно не заметив того, что я на нее смотрю, Санву развернулась в мою сторону, закинув ногу на ногу и сложила на них ладони, сложенные в замок. - Оля, сейчас в тебе говорит не неуверенность в себе, а эгоизм. Эгоизм, потому что ты в данный момент думаешь о себе, - непонимающе нахмурилась, глядя на Мэй. Обмана от нее не чувствовалось, но взаимосвязи я не видела. - Да-да, это так. Но давай ты отвлечешься от себя на Франкенштейна. Ты сказала, что ему не нужна жена, приносящая хлопоты, но даже мы все, - Мэй расплела пальцы, и указательным обвела всех, находящихся в этой комнате, - не знающие о его мыслях, в отличие от тебя, на сто десять процентов уверены, что ему это и нужно. Ему не нужна жена стоящая у плиты, готовящая рамен на ужин, которая превратит его жизнь в рутину. Ему нужна ты. Ты, которая перевернет все, обернет в хаос и он с удовольствием этот хаос будет разгребать, - ну, я могла согласиться с тем, что кроткая и послушная дама Франки не подойдет, но согласиться с тем, что ему приятно все мои проблемы разгребать... В этом я не была уверенная. Я ведь сюда, в тот мир прибыла, чтобы помочь, перетянуть на себя немного хлопот, а получается обратное. - Второе, ты назвала себя серой посредственностью? Правда? Мне не показалось? Создающая миры, вытаскивающая людей с того света, дочь бога - серая посредственность? - нахмурилась, желая уточнить, что миров я не создаю, но вовремя прикусила себя в язык - Санву явно еще не договорила, а прерывать ее не хотелось. Только вот ее слова вызывали во мне еще большее ощущение вины. - Ну я тогда не знаю как назвать обычную среднестатистическую домохозяйку, или повара, или школьницу. И третье. Франкенштейн сам сделал тебе предложение. Ты не напоила его любовным зельем, не огрела по голове дубиной и не потащила в пещеру. И пока ты тянула ответом он тогда реально едва не свихнулся. Любого спроси, тебе подтвердят. Суий, скажи ведь, - Мэй полубоком повернулась к девушке, - что он тогда подумал, что Оля ему откажет. Троица генномодифицированных не знала куда щемиться, бедняги с жизнью прощались, - говорить, что я это тогда слышала, не хотелось. Я только прикрыла глаза, прикусив губу, и теперь еще и ощущая вину за тогдашнее промедление с ответом. Со мной все так носятся, а я что? Так, хуйня на постном масле...

\- Да, точно-точно, - открыв глаза, посмотрела на Суйи, что с серьезным выражением лица поддакнула Мэй, поджав губы и сжав в руках пилочку. - Да даже я на твоем фоне - серая мышка, Оля.

\- Но... Но... - мне оставалось только взглянуть на всех окружающих, в глазах которых я видела непонимание. Никто из них не понимал, _о чем_ я пытаюсь толковать. Такое понимание заставило волосы встать дыбом. Неужели я себя окружила неправильной компанией? Но кто тогда мог бы быть правильной компанией для меня? Или чтобы что-то начать понимать в этой жизни, мне нужно веками быть в одиночестве, так же как некогда Франкенштейн, которого веками называли предателем человечества? На душе стало горько, хотелось бежать без оглядки, от всех. От страхов, от неуверенности, да пускай даже от себя. Но сил оставалось только на то, чтобы отвести взгляд, стоило только мне понять, что губы стали подрагивать от наступающих слез. 

\- О-о-о-оля, - после голоса подруги услышала скрип кресла, и воровато взглянув в ее сторону, заметила как та протягивает ко мне свои руки, быстрым, знакомым движением прижимая мое лицо к своему животу. Жест знакомый с самого начала нашего знакомства заставил меня расклеиться, и я не стала сдерживать слезы, а только мягко опустила руки на бедра подруги, не решаясь ее обнять за талию, как обычно делала. Александра от этого дернулась, но менять своего положения не стала, спустя минуту понятливо хмыкнув. - Бомбу словила, да?

" _Да как ты не понимаешь, это как бомба!_ " - воспоминание вспыхнуло, словно взорвавшаяся звезда. Мы с Алекси были в лесу, куда сбежали от наших родителей. Подруга тогда пусть и сидела возле меня, поглаживая по плечу, но говорила недовольным тоном, словно ругая меня за какую-то провинность. Это было сразу после того, когда я ей объяснила причину моей грусти и внезапно нахлынувшей беспомощности вместе с ненавистью к себе. " _Это как мерзкая, вонючая и неумолимо тикающая бомба. Я просто не представляю, как хороша жизнь должна быть у человека, чтобы она не взрывалась! Таймер можно только переключить на более позднее время, только вот тогда она еще хуже рванет! Тебя просто заполнило мнимым, переходным дерьмом, а ты считаешь, что это на всю жизнь, и пытаешь себе оную сразу же укоротить!_ " Да, помню... Я действительно тогда сделала глупость, пригрозив Александре суицидом. Теперь, вспоминая эту ситуацию, я понимаю, что тогдашнее поведение одинадцатилетней меня было виной плохого воспитания, но если призадуматься - разве те две ситуации не похожи? Разве я только что, как и тогда, не желала сбежать? Только вот от себя не убежишь, никуда.

Вынырнув из этих воспоминаний, я закивала головой, давая ответ Алекси на ее вопрос. И почти сразу же, почувствовала, как меня меня поглаживают по голове. Мягко и аккуратно, словно боясь навредить, заставляя слезы течь ручьем. И по мере того, как я успокаивалась, уже не всхлипывая так громко, поглаживания становились ощутимее. Было ощущение, что мне этим жестом пытаются передать короткое, но очень внятное "я - поддержу". Но это было только ощущение - эмоции моей подруги кружили в каком-то другом диапазоне, словно та что-то задумала. Но в подлость от нее в такой момент - я не верила. Когда ласкающая рука начала ерошить мои волосы, и я поняла - что уже не плачу, хотела уж отстраниться, но мне это не позволили. Алекси поймала меня за шею, и стала кулаком натирать волосы, и вместе с тем - кожу головы. Особой боли не было, но и приятного - мало, так что отстранилась от нее с недовольным писком.

\- Ай, что ты делаешь?! - возмущенно посмотрела на подругу, не спеша вытирать свое лицо, и отсутствием спешки - потеряла эту возможность. Стоило мне оказаться на свободе, меня тут же крепко обняла Розария, случайно или нарочно лишая меня возможности двигать руками.

\- Кое-кому мысли глупые в волосах запутались, выпутываю, - с неким недоумением посмотрела на подругу, но заметив ее ехидный и хитрый взгляд, невольно замерла. Точно... Почти то же самое дядя Кейт говорил Франкенштейну, когда тот хотел от них уйти, предполагая, что его не ждут в семье... Но Александра откуда об этом знает?! В каноне ведь даже намека не было на родню любимого! Рвано вздохнула, понимая, что разобраться с этим можно будет и потом. А сейчас лучше обратить внимание на свою "бомбу" и избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения ненависти к себе.

\- Вы правы, - я посмотрела на всех находящихся здесь девушек. Как я смела вообще их считать не подходящей мне компанией?! - Все правы. У меня просто начался мандраж, - к моему удивлению, поверх рук Розарии меня обняла еще одна пара рук, причем той, от которой я такого не ожидала - Раскреи. Видимо, благородная почувствовала мое удивление, так как сразу же неуверенно хмыкнула, но руки наоборот - только сильнее сжала.

\- Это нормально, - сзади почувствовала прикосновение Лордессы, что видимо взяла пример с Александры, начиная гладить мои волосы. Эмоции от нее шли откровенно невеселые. - Каждый волнуется, когда предстоит важное событие. Ты знаешь как я волновалась перед своей коронацией? - посмотрела на Раскрею, заметив невеселую улыбку и откровенную грусть в глазах. - Отца не было, многие каджу были недовольны моей кандидатурой...

\- А вдруг я ударю лицом в грязь? - я понимала, что прерывать чужие откровения, да и явно давшиеся нелегко, было по-свински, но ничего не могла с собой поделать - меня просто затопило паникой. - Там же будут божества, Высшие! Что тогда?

\- Я беру их на себя! - Мэй похлопала себя ладонью по груди, выглядя донельзя серьезной. - Отвлеку их так, что они и не заметят, как ты лажаешь, будь спокойна.

\- Пхах, - попытка Мэй меня отвлечь действительно позабавила, и я тихо рассмеялась, словно себе под нос, только вот ко мне подошла Алекси, поймав мое лицо в ладони, прерывая смешок, и вместе с тем - вытирая слезы с лица большими пальцами. Причем смотрела так критично, словно оценивает качество продуктов на стихийном рынке.

\- Так, я вижу что это "ж-ж-ж" было не спроста. Доставай слезы единорога, - посмотрела на Алекси малость удивленно. Я ведь так или иначе собиралась выложить на стол, зачем ей так срочно нужно? - Ну что так смотришь? В этот вечер мы должны расслабиться, а не в напрягон уходить. Ты же не хочешь Аку добавлять завтра лишнего труда в виде замазывания твоих кругов под глазами?

\- Упс, хе-хе-хе, - нашу с подругой перепалку прервал смешок Санву, что протянула руку Суйи. - Я маникюр испортила. Немножко.

\- Ничего, сейчас мы все подправим, это все равно только первый слой, - расслабленно сказала Суйи, снова окунаясь в труд и явно радуясь тем, что обстановка уже не такая напряженная.

\- Точно, а потом я сделаю рисунок, - облегченным тоном добавила Юна, осторожно и тихо прокашлявшись, а потом шустро подсела к Мэй, показывая ей в телефоне разные узоры.

Что ж, похоже, я действительно слишком сильно всех здесь переполошила своей неожиданной "бомбой". Вернулась взглядом к нависающей Алекси надо мной. Где-то с минуту я на нее посмотрела, а потом ощутив одинаковые эмоции Раскреи и Розарии - громко рассмеялась. Все потому что представила себе это со стороны - каджу и Лорд Лукедонии сидят, обнимая полу-богиню, и неловко тупят на требовательно смотрящую на них смертную. Смех да и только! Но чтобы не вызывать больше негативных эмоций у окружающих, и тем более - чтобы больше не волновать, вытащила из кармана бутылку слез и отдала ее Алекси. А потом поочередно посмотрела на двух благородных и облегченно улыбнувшись - крепко обняла, как могла, своими руками их руки, показывая что принимаю их поддержку. Мне было невероятно приятно, и хотя от Рози я подобное могла ожидать, то точно не от Раскреи. Надеюсь только, что в качестве благодарности сойдет приятный сегодняшний вечер, где все сможем расслабиться, побыть собой и над которым у меня есть полный контроль. Ведь как ни крути, завтра действительно важный день.


	138. Часть 135

Настал тот важный день. Едва проснулась, меня сразу утащили на подготовку, все молчали, были серьезными - точно волновались, не меньше моего. Когда Суйи закончила с моим внешним видом, я только кивнула зеркалу - не было какого-то особого образа, только подчеркивание естественной красоты. Алекси ходила хмурая, но в итоге, когда вела меня из нашего домика в сад, где была церемония, улыбалась. Облегченно выдохнула - молчание уже начинало меня порядком напрягать, а серьезные физиономии окружающих - нервировать. Так что улыбка подруги меня немного подбодрила. Правда, я встала как вкопанная, стоило мне вместо Лакрицияра увидеть отца - моего, биологического.

\- Алекси, что за дела? - дернула подругу за руку, но та лишь извиняясь, улыбнулась.

\- Сюрприз! Лакрицияр не смог прийти, пришлось искать ему замену. А тут твой родной папа согласился, разве не здорово? - зверски посмотрела на подругу, что извиняясь улыбалась, а потом на отца. - Ну, мне нужно бежать, детей надо выводить цветы бросать, - подруга выскользнула с моего захвата, и я неохотно, но подошла к отцу.

\- Олюся, какая же ты красивая, - меня поприветствовали комплиментом, я же притворилась, что этого не услышала. Отец забросил мне фату на лицо, ухмыляясь. - Наконец-то я могу повести свою дочь к алтарю. А вот если бы ты начала ходить нарядная раньше, то и без побега нашла бы себе мужика, - самодовольно произнес отец, заставляя меня поморщиться.

\- Ага, который бы клюнул на внешность. И чтобы потом бегал за каждой юбкой, как и ты? - процедила со злостью, а отец крепко сжал меня за руку. Не будь у меня модификаций - остались бы синяки.

\- Не хами отцу, соплячка, - сквозь улыбку бросил двулично он, выводя меня на дорожку.

Все было не так. Абсолютно не так. Цветов, что я создала, не было, дети разбрасывались подгнивающими бутонами бордовых роз. Вместо скамеек были уродливые складные кресла для рыбалки, алтарь и арка были подгоревшими. Видимо, Вика сюда забрела, желая внести свою лепту... Наблюдая за этим, я почувствовала, как меня душат слезы. Разве нельзя было попросить у меня помощи? Вместе мы бы справились! Проехалась по лицам гостей, заметив одинаково тупое выражение лиц у каждого - словно смотрели ток-шоу, ожидая, как я отреагирую на изменившуюся обстановку. Стыдливо отвела глаза и поджала губы, думая, будет ли под фатой видно слезы, что вырывались на волю. Но стоило нам подойти ближе к алтарю, как я встала как вкопанная. Мать, что сидела в первом ряду, громко отчитывала плачущего Генриха.

Сердце защемило. Она оттягивала сына за ухо, а его боль чувствовала я - со мной она точно так же обращалась, с силой вжимая кольцо в нежную кожу за ухом. Чудом было что у меня не осталось шрамов от острых граней украшения. Я знала, что хуже было когда она начинала в оттягиваемое ухо кричать. Хотелось подойти к ней, забрать сына, не позволить повториться тому, через что проходила я, но не успела - Генриха уже поставили на землю, опустив прилюдно штаны, и шлепая лямкой сумки. Слез сдержать не удалось, но в душе было предательское облегчение - лямкой от сумки не так болит, как бусами или кабелем... Отец больно дернул за руку, и я отметила, что мы уже перед алтарем. Невольно сделала два шага назад - с книгой стоял священник. Нет... Нам нельзя священника, отец же говорил, без проповедников других божеств!

Я хотела посмотреть на Франкенштейна, но тот отводил взгляд. Покачала головой, вырвала из хватки отца руку, но все равно встала бок о бок с ученым. Погоди-погоди, я тебе потом, как это кончится, все выскажу. Больше никаких сюрпризов, тем более в таких важных делах! Посмотрела на священника, что стал занудливо говорить свою речь, почему-то тоже пряча лицо. Неужели ему все рассказали? Ну, наверное так и есть... Хоть что-то, а то если бы меня рабой божьей назвали, то я точно бы психанула, значит, пришлось им менять речь, да и наверняка, саму формулу клятвы. Священник торопливо что-то сказал, подхватывая корону с алтаря, и разместив ее на голове Франкенштейна. Я повернулась, чтобы на это посмотреть, и удивленно замерла.

Волосы стоящего возле меня жениха вдруг исчезли, словно срезанные невидимой нитью, и передо мной стоял вовсе не Франкенштейн. Первый Старейшина удовлетворенно мне скалился, потянул за руки. Бросив взгляд вниз я отметила, что мои руки сковывают наручники, в форме точно такой же короны, как у него на голове. Что за дела?! Я хотела вырвать руки, и укоризненно посмотреть на священника - "да" ведь я все еще не сказала! - но не вышло. Руки мне крепко держали, только и получилось глянуть на священника. И тогда я только уверилась, что происходит что-то не ладное - в белой с золотым рясе стоял Кромбель, с его неизменной ухмылочкой.

\- Отпусти меня, дрянь! - вырвала руки из захвата Первого, понимая, что до нас каким-то образом добрался Союз. Но к чему это притворство? Хвостов не получилось освободить, как бы я не пыталась, поэтому пришлось ломать наручники вручную, острыми гранями "короны" вспоров кожу рук. Но зато получилось. Так же как получилось, пока он того не ожидал, вбить эти грани Кромбелю в шею. Рясу почти сразу залило кровью, и я с трудом, на подкашивающихся ногах, отошла от Первого, что протягивал ко мне руки.

\- Куда ты? Ты мне так нужна! Неужели я сделал что-то не так?

\- Ты все сделал не так! - с ядом в голосе крикнула старейшине это в лицо, убегая от алтаря, заливаясь слезами. Правда, побег не удался. На выходе из сада стоял Раймонд, Мэй и Музака.

\- Как ты смела бросить Франкенштейна одного? - со злостью возопила Санву, в руках которой появилось оружие духа. Меч, обмотанный куском ткани. С опаской глянула на девушку.

\- Мэй, успокойся. Я не бросала Франкенштейна, там стоит Первый.

\- Когда ты уже перестанешь всем нам лгать?! - вспылил Музака, грозно делая шаг в мою сторону. Будь надо мной потолок - его бы уже пробило мое недоумение.

\- Вы что, слепые?! Где Франкенштейн?! - крикнула на них, так же наступая. Они думают что я не стану защищаться?

\- Мы не слепые. Франкенштейн - там, - Раймонд указал в сторону алтаря, и я увидела там все то же, что оставила - труп Кромбеля на алтаре и скалящегося Первого. - Зачем ты его убила? Зачем ты убила моего брата?

\- Чего? - я с нервным смешком перебила Ноблесс. - Я? Убила Рейзела? Ты издеваешься?

\- Правом, дарованным мне...

_\- Ольга, проснись!_

Тяжело дыша, я поднялась на кровати, держась рукой за грудь. Горло болело, шею и виски щекотали слезы. Сердце в клетке грохотало, словно сумасшедшее. Возле меня столпились все девушки, что были здесь. Мэй и Розария, возле которых, как я помню, засыпала, стояли возле кровати, настороженно глядя на меня. Целую кровать занимала я, в ворохе сбитых одеял, в колыбели своих хвостов. Кошмар. Это был кошмар. И похоже - сон во сне, так как у окружающих снова были одинаковые выражения лиц. Правда теперь к интересу добавился страх. Мигом соскочила с кровати, отметив, как все мои хвосты ощерились на присутствующих. Если это сон во сне, то я сейчас снова услышу огромное количество упреков, унижений. Мне нужно бежать отсюда.

\- Франкенштейн... - пробормотала это, приблизившись к двери. Никто за мной не следовал, хотя бы это хорошо. Рывком открыла дверь. Все получается, нет ощущения, словно движусь в смоле. Может, я уже проснулась? Нет, не поверю пока не проверю. - Франкенштейн! - что есть сил в легких крикнула, поморщившись от боли в горле, но сейчас не это было главное. Главное - бежать.

На улице уже было темно, середина ночи. Я не хотела поворачиваться назад, на толпу девушек, но тем не менее - сделала это, заметив растеряно стоящих на пороге Розарию, Раскрею и Эшлин. Алекси и вовсе выбежала за мной, но остановилась на полпути. Я не остановилась, побежав в человеческом темпе, и смотря по сторонам. Стоило мне только прибежать на площадку, где стояли кемперы, возле сарая, как я заметила Франкенштейна, выбежавшего из здания, с разводами энергии Копья на лице. Плевать! Наше оружие мне не страшно, главное - увериться в том, что это он. Увериться что я уже не сплю. Впрочем, Франки тоже бежал в мою сторону. Как только мы встретились, с разбега обнявшись, я сразу же оплела его хвостами.

\- Ты здесь, это не сон, - облегченно вздохнула ему в грудь, чувствуя, как меня мягко целуют в макушку.

\- Ты жива... - такое высказывание, вкупе с облегченным вздохом любимого, заставило меня удивленно вскинуть лицо, от чего поцелуй любимого лег на лоб, а не в макушку, как задумывалось.

\- А было иначе? - переспросила его, заметив как энергия нашего оружия идет на спад.

\- Кошмар, - лаконично ответил Франкенштейн, и я не сдержала нервного смешка.

\- И у меня, - смешок утих, когда я почувствовала, как меня крепче прижали к себе, чуть ли не лишая дыхания. Франкенштейн добрался до лавочки, садясь на нее, и усадив меня себе на колени. Нежно взглянула ему в глаза, теперь понимая, насколько мой кошмар был нелогичен. - Поделимся своими страхами? - протянула ладонь к щеке милого, спрашивая у него разрешения, и получив кивок стала считывать его воспоминания.

Удивленно замерла, когда просмотр кошмара уже подходил к концу. Во сне Франкенштейна все выглядело идеально кроме одного - не было божеств. К алтарю меня вел Раймонд, Рейзел же должен был отказаться от роли свидетеля и связать нас браком. Но волосы вставали дыбом не от этого - все мое поведение, каждая фраза, все было в точности как и в моем сне. Разве что в моем сне я не полезла на Раймонда, полностью поглощенная Копьем, видимо, оружие Франки решило не терять возможности приложить свою лапку к кошмару. И наручников у меня не было, Рейзела я убила божественным клинком, вытащенным из пространственного кармана. Но все мои слова, убийство Мастера... Я вела себя, словно видела галлюцинации. А если взять во внимание мой кошмар, то можно было сказать, что так и было. Но каким чудом у нас с Франкенштейном был один кошмар на двоих? Да и еще ко всему - в одно и то же время?

Показала Франкенштейну свой кошмар, чувствуя как по мере просмотра, меня сжимают все сильнее. Приходилось его одергивать, чтобы он не делал мне больно. Но его потрясение я понимала, и кажется, мое поведение в кошмаре любимого было оправдано. Но как получилась такая синхронность? Что это должно было значить? Эти вопросы мы с любимым и разделили поровну, но ни Франкенштейн, ни я не знали ответов. Только и могли, что предполагать нашу синхронизацию, которая так явно проявилась только при сильном стрессе. Но так как эта версия была мало правдоподобна, мы все так же остались в раздумьях.

\- Ребята... - спустя где-то пол часа к нам подошла Алекси. Бодрствовали уже не только девушки, что были со мной, Франкенштейн тоже многих перебудил, но именно подруга решилась к нам подойти. - Может, вы все-таки попробуете еще пойти спать? До свадьбы как-никак еще восемь часов, успеете вздремнуть...

\- Я никуда не уйду от Франкенштейна, - с вызовом посмотрела на подругу, только удобнее устраиваясь на руках любимого.

\- И я никуда Ольги не отпущу, - голос Франки был холодным, словно лед, а вот руки напротив - прижали меня к себе очень мягко и тепло, нежно лаская кончиками пальцев мою кожу сквозь тонкую ночнушку.

\- Да упаси боже, - поспешно заявила подруга, делая два шага назад и поднимая руки в защитном жесте. Видимо, опасалась того, что я могу выпустить хвосты снова, или же что любимый позволит своей ауре погулять по округе. У него-то Копье все еще было диковато, куснуть могло больно. - К черту эту традицию, идите вместе, но поспите еще немного. Мы не могли даже предполагать, что вас нежелательно разлучать даже на такой короткий срок, - последнюю фразу подруга пробурчала, а Рейзел, что появился за ее спиной, согласно кивнул.

\- Я был неправ, советуя вам разделиться, - спокойным голосом сказал Ноблесс, но его щеки немного покраснели.

\- Никто не знал, что так получится, - я сделала попытку поддержать немного Кадиса, но не вышло - Франкенштейн поднялся, поклонившись своему Мастеру, и без слов ушел со мной в руках в сторону кемпера.

Уже в автомобиле, уложив меня на нашу постель, милый уже хотел отстраниться, но я упрямо не выпускала из своих тисков его плеч и шеи. Впрочем, похоже мой протест Франки оценил верно, осознавая, что это не простой каприз, и не особо отстранясь, откинул одеяло, лег возле меня, и потом укрыл нас двоих. Только тогда я почувствовала себя в безопасности, и облегченно вздохнула, ластясь к ладони, что гладила меня по волосам, по лицу. Поддавшись какому-то внутреннему порыву стала вспоминать различные моменты наших отношений: то как мы боязливо, но решительно сближались друг с другом, первый поцелуй, первые ласки, влюбленность, стремительно перетекающая в сильные чувства, называемые любовью. В тишине довольное хмыканье Франкенштейна было словно крик, и я удивленно на него посмотрела. Тот только покачал головой, молчаливо отвечая на мой безмолвный вопрос.

\- Такое времяпровождение намного интереснее того, о чем уже успели подумать окружающее, - на такие слова Франкенштейна я высказала свое согласие, нежно и без намека поцеловав его щечку, почти сразу получая от него те же ситуации с его точки зрения. Так же как и долгие моменты размышлений, то, как присматривался ко мне, как ревновал, даже поначалу не осознавая, что это именно ревность. Покачала головой, облегченно рассмеявшись. Как тут с подобным высказыванием не согласиться, когда от сильных рук и быстро стучащего сердца любимого хочется раствориться воздухом в атмосфере?

***

\- Вы точно все проверили? - этот вопрос я задавала уже в который раз, из-за чего пробурчала его слегка раздраженно. Но раздражение это касалось только и исключительно меня и мою паранойю. С утра, проснувшись, любимого я возле себя не обнаружила, и выйдя из кемпера в его поисках, тут же была подхвачена Алекси и Розой, что увели меня марафетиться. Вот так и прошло утро, даже нормально позавтракать за столом не дали, а принесли поднос с едой к туалетному столику, где мне завивали влажные волосы на бигуди. Сейчас же надо мной колдовал Паша, возясь с бровями, что-то там подкрашивая. Санву сидела на кресле, казалось бы, неприкаянно, но мы знали, что она будет помогать с прической - Мэй знала в этом толк. Алекси и Суйи же неподалеку подготавливали ленты, которые согласно задумке должны были быть вплетены в мои волосы. Идея эта мне казалась неплохой, тем более, что они были в символических для меня цветах аур моей и любимого. Но несмотря на это я время от времени недовольно поглядывала в сторону Алекси - та, стоило ей посмотреть на мою голову, тихо хихикала, что-то бормоча о бигудях. Ну что тут смешного?!

\- Проверили сто пятьсот раз, Ольга, - в тон мне, недовольно и ворчливо ответил мне Аку, глядя на меня критично поджав губу. Вначале такой взгляд в его исполнении меня смущал, но сейчас уже не казался чем-то странным. Правда, спустя секунду его взгляд стал менее расплывчатым, и сосредоточенным на моих глазах. - Я не профессионал, прошу тебя, меньше движений и слов, а то ошибусь, - нахмурилась, недовольная подобным требованием. - И не хмурься, я не могу оценить твой внешний вид.

\- Интересно, а Франкенштейн точно так же готовится? Масочки на лицо? Бигуди в волосах? Педикюр? - Мэй мечтательно вздохнула, а Александра прыснула, пряча смешок за кашлем. Так вот чего ее так рассмешили бигуди! - Смотри Оля, еще затмит тебя на свадьбе.

\- Я уверена, готовится он точно так же, - своими словами Алекси подтвердила мои догадки, и я едва себя сдержала от того, чтобы не нахмуриться. А то Паша снова станет недовольно пыхтеть. Подруга же словно и не чувствовала моего укоряющего взгляда, подавая ленточки Мэй с таким лицом, словно ничего не произошло. - Только вот красотой он тебя не затмит, потому что у тебя лучший в мире визажист.

\- Алекси, дурости не говори, - Павел посмотрел на Алекси с укоризной и я невольно позавидовала его свободе выражения эмоций. - Я ведь только учусь.

\- Получим результат и оценим, какой ты визажист, - Мэй повертела в руках оранжевую ленточку, а потом, задумавшись, подергала ее за концы, немного распрямляя, и вызывая у Суйи эмоции неудовольствия. Еще бы, они с Александрой долго возились, чтобы ленты напоминали пружинки. - Кто-нибудь занялся комнатой для новобрачных? Или вы это, в соседней комнате резвиться будете?

\- Мы итак живем в отдельном домике, зачем нам еще комнату особо подготавливать? - от подобного вопроса я невольно поерзала, тут же чувствуя направленное на меня неудовольствие и повернув голову, убедилась в этом. Паша замер надо мной с кисточкой в руках и требовательно приподнятой бровью. - Прости-прости, я заткнусь, только сяду удобнее, - исполнила обещанное, принимая удобное положение, и сразу повернула голову в сторону Паши, слыша довольное хмыканье Алекси.

\- Я верю в Аку. Он и меня будет красить, а у меня роль тоже важная! Свидетельница и тамада одновременно. Я должна выглядеть сногсшибательно.

\- Только не сногсшибательнее невесты, Алекси, - словно между прочим, добавил Павел, проводя карандашом по моим губам.

\- Все равно все внимание будет приковано к невесте и жениху, - услышала голос Мэй. - Мы можем хоть голыми идти.

\- Ну-ну, не надо так категорично, - смешок Алекси меня немного насторожил, так как от подруги чувствовались эмоции ехидства. - Я, например, очень хочу покрасоваться своим платьицем на банкете, даже если затмю им саму невесту.

\- Да затмевай, - не смогла сдержаться от колкости в ответ, и почти сразу почувствовала, как карандаш немного съехал за границы губ, а потом раздался обреченный стон Павла.

\- О-о-ольга...

\- Молчу, - почти сразу обратилась к моему визажисту, и словно пытаясь это подтвердить - подставила ему губы. Тот покачал головой, но продолжил свое дело.

\- Как вы тут? - скользнула взглядом к входу в комнату, заметив заглянувшую к нам Розарию, что быстро оценила обстановку, явно оставшись удовлетворенной увиденным. - Вижу, все отлично.

\- Розария, ты не подглядывала за мужчинами? Мне так интересно, накрутил ли Франкенштейн кудри? - услышала голос Мэй, который был чуть громче от непритворного любопытства.

\- О-о-о, нет-нет, при невесте я палить контору не буду, - скосила взгляд к двери, заметив как благородная покачала в мою сторону пальчиком. Воспользовалась тем, что Паша отвернулся от меня к своему несессеру с косметикой и показательно надулась. - Было бы не честно что он не может тебя видеть, а ты - да.

\- Таковы традиции, - пробурчала в ответ, и при взгляде на мягкую улыбку возмутилась. Вот такая благодарность за то, что я ее вытащила из Лукедонской скорлупы долгов и обязанностей? Да и она бы мне ведь не показала его, а только рассказала. Показала ей язык, пока Павел не видит, а то сейчас начнется, что я его работу порчу.

\- Кстати о традициях, - услышала голос подруги, и уже хотела повернуться к ней, но Павел повернул меня к зеркалу, и я невольно замерла вглядываясь в отражение. Теперь я могла понять неудовлетворение Паши от того, что я всячески ерзала и мешала. Парень действительно постарался. Губы были красными, но при том казались нежными, а не вызывающими, веки были щедро окрашены под цвет платья, голубым. На виски немного выходили кристалики-бриллианты, так же были и под бровями. Мое отражение, казалось, могло даже и меня саму очаровать, не взирая на комичность, которую волей-неволей вызывал ворох бигудей на голове вместо подходящей прически. Это волшебно, даже не предполагала что мое лицо может пройти такое превращение. Деликатные румяна на щеках, выразительные ресницы... Пусть макияж был явно не приближен к "натуральному", я смотрелась свежо, словно и не было ночных кошмаров и вымотанных нервов. - Аку! - услышала голос Алекси, переплетающийся с ее недовольством. Точно, она же что-то говорила перед тем как я зависла, рассматривая себя. Моргнула пару раз, словно желая убедиться что отражение действительно принадлежит мне, а потом повернулась к подруге.

\- Так что там с традициям?

\- Да!, - воодушевилась подруга, заметив что я "вернулась на землю". - Значит так. Старое что-то у тебя уже есть, - ее пальчик указал на кольцо Инны Тимофеевной. - Голубыми будут ленточки в волосах...

\- И оранжевыми, - важно добавила, не желая, чтобы о "моем" цвете забыли. В конце-концов, это ведь и мой праздник.

\- Да-да, но нас колышет только голубой. Не синий, а голубой.

\- Агась, - кивнула, уже понимая, о какой традиции идет речь, и не желая продолжать препирательства, решила поддержать мысль Алекси. Взгляд приковало платье, что ждало меня на манекене. - Новое - это платье.

\- Да, итого - нужно еще что-то взятое взаймы, - подруга задумалась, нахмурившись. Ну, тут я уже развожу лапками - что мне могут одолжить даже в голову не приходило, казалось, в моем образе все уже было идеально..

\- На ум приходят только деньги. У меня их нет. Только кредитка твоего жениха, хех, - Мэй добавила свою лепту, задумчиво глядя в потолок. Александра переглянулась с Пашей, на что тот только пожал плечами. В ответ на его жест подружаня тяжело вздохнула, немного резковато вытянув правую руку и стала возиться с застежкой.

\- И снова бедненькой Алекси придется спасать тебе задницу, - на ее ворчание я не обратила внимания, заворожено глядя на кулончик на цепочке. Не помню уже скомканных объяснений подруги, что же это, но знала, что оно для нее многое значит. Еще бы, она еще со школы с этим не расставалась, уже десять лет носила, не снимая. А когда приходилось по какой-то причине, то прятала на других частях тела, под одеждой, ревностно не желая разрывать контакт этой, как казалось бы, простой побрякушки, с телом. Следовательно, тот факт, что она была готова сейчас мне это дать, многое говорило о отношении Александры ко мне, и о том, что ты готова поступиться своими принципами ради меня. - Как понимаешь, это реально взаймы. Перед свадебной ночью вернуть, а то я вас знаю.

\- Алекси! - немного возмущенно воскликнула на такой намек, чувствуя что краснею. Но серьезно возмутиться не смогла, так как вот такой вот ее подобный шаг многое значил для меня.

\- Да-да, я знаю как меня зовут, - смешок подруги только уверил меня в том, что притворное возмущение раскрыли. Алекси протянула ко мне руку, чуть согнувшись. - Ну, давай ногу, золушка. На руку надевать не буду, а то будет ужасно смотреться.

\- Да, - все еще пребывая в легком шоке протянула ногу, одетую в чулок, где Алекси на щиколотке крепила цепочку с браслетом.

\- Красиво, - Мэй зажмурилась, счастливо вздохнув. - Интересная свадьба намечается. Такая... Красиво-традиционная. В Лукедонии по другому. Как говорил Лорд, он нас женит, потом брачная ночь, потом рассказываем Лорду как все прошло. Только зачем Лордам знать подробности брачной ночи? Надо спросить Раскрею. Раскрея? - Мэй завертела головой ища благородную.

\- Cпорю на триста, что это сам жучара и ввел этот закон, вуайерист чертов, - слыша подобное у меня других догадок и быть не могло. Раньше-то ни я, ни Франкенштейн не интересовались праздниками Лукедонии, так что этой "новостью" Санву меня слегка ошарашила.

\- Кто-то здесь меня звал? - немного удивленная Лордесса заглянула в комнату, осматриваясь. - Я тут мимо проходила, и... - в руках у Раскреи был сверток ткани, вовсе не напоминающий одежду, видимо, действительно просто мимо проходила. Правда вот до свадьбы оставалось времени совсем немного, а она все с той же неизменной прической и в Лукедонском прикиде.

\- Раскрея, я надеюсь, ты будешь переодеваться? - грозный тон Александры, что уже закрепила на мне одолженное украшение, вызвало у меня довольную ухмылку. Хорошо, что не я одна слежу за благородными. Раскрея же, слыша подобный вопрос-угрозу опустила глазки в пол. - Я же говорила, к черту этот ваш национально-благородный колорит. У нас дресс-код, придут Высшие, владычицы миров, а вы неизменно в лукедонских хламидах? Ну Раскрея! - Александра вскинула руки, чуть ли не всплеснув ими. - Ну вот какой пример ты всем своим подданным подаешь? Даже Рейзел будет переодеваться, все будут, кроме Геджутеля!

\- А почему кроме него? - заинтересованно перевела взгляд с Раскреи на Алекси.

\- А мы заботимся как бы его удар не хватил, - махнула рукой моя подруга, начиная что-то искать в ящике стола, будто забыла о Лорде благородных, смотрящей на нас с виноватой мордочкой. - Представь, что с ним будет на банкете. А так хоть немного будет лучше себя чувствовать, если позволим оставаться в привычном шмотье.

\- Он у вас такой нервный, потому что меня здесь нет, - предположила Мэй, щелкнув пальцами. - Наш Геджутель готов абсолютно ко всему. Крепкий старик.

\- Вот-вот, и я говорю, нужно вам всем сделать ему стрессовую терапию, а то ишь! - Алекси ушла от стола, что-то молча передавая нашей Лордессе и после сразу скосила взгляд на мою ногу, придирчиво глядя на свой кулончик на ней. Я сделала точно так же - опасалась, как бы только звенья цепочки не задели и не порвали нежную ткань чулков. - Пришел сранья раннего, перебудил народ воплями что Лорд ему похитили и дворец разрушили, - Алекси махнула рукой, покачав головой расстроено. - Это он еще у Кадисов на хате не был! После твоего-то девичника...

\- Алекси, оставь ты в покое бедного старика и садись в кресло, с невестой я закончил, теперь ты, - Паша поставил возле меня кресло, в которое жестом предложил сесть Алекси. Видимо, выгнать меня с того, на котором я сидела, не решился, поэтому я встала сама, уступая место следующей "подопытной" нашего начинающего визажиста. Меня почти сразу же стала манить к себе Суйи, махая рукой.

\- Сюда-сюда, - я послушно опустилась туда, куда мне указали, и наша звездочка тут же засуетилась, подзывая Санву. - Мэй, помогай, делаем прическу и потом только платье останется.

\- Иду, - Мэй, почему-то с ножницами и плойкой, встала за моей спиной, с помощью зеркала глядя мне в глаза, и переглядываясь с Суйи. - Может Геджутеля женить? Может он вредный такой, потому что неженатый?

\- Ой, давайте уже никого не будем сватать? - немного умолящим тоном протянула, слыша неприличный, громкий смех Алекси. Правда, когда я уже повернулась к подруге, чтобы ее укорить, то заметила как Паша несильно, но ощутимо отвешивает ей подзатыльник.

\- Ай, за что?! - подруга сразу возмутилась, хватаясь за голову сзади.

\- Вертишься, - Павел на подобное и бровью не повел, лаконично обьяснив причину, и как ни в чем не бывало - продолжил работу. Хе-хе, теперь я могу отыграться!

\- Поделом тебе, подруга! - с нотками удовлетворения воскликнула это, заметив, как Александра рукой приостановила работу Аку, поворачиваясь ко мне полубоком.

\- А сама сваха такая, уже наверняка выбрала в кого букетом целиться будешь! - она обличающе ткнула пальцем в мою сторону, и не дожидаясь моего ответа - снова села в прежнее положение, кивнув нашему визажисту. А Паша уже вполне мог так называться, вон какую красоту мне сотворил!

\- Ну конечно! Букет ловить будет Мэй, - невозмутимо отозвалась, не желая оставлять за Алекси последнее слово.

\- Почему это я? - не без легкого удивления и заинтересованности смотрела на то, как Санву замерла с рукой, в которой держала ножницы - судя по этому жесту, хотела и отложить на столик. - По примете, кто поймает букет - следующей выйдет замуж, но у меня со свадьбой все решено, еще... М-м-м, тысячу лет назад.

\- Ну так как раз и выйдешь, нет? - мой интерес пропал, теперь я была просто удивленна реакцией Мэй. А не предполагала она вчера мои сомнения, потому что сама это чувствует? - Или ты хочешь отозвать свадьбу с Раджеком? Вы ведь только обручились.

\- Су-су-су... Ума сошла? - ладони Санву, в том числе и та, в которой она держала ножницы, поползли к ее груди, сминая немного красно-черное платье, которое не худшим образом смотрелось на девушке. Чувствуя от Мэй эмоции смущения, я глянула ей в лицо, отметив, как она покраснела. - Нет конечно! Я хотела сказать, может кто из девочек мечтает поймать букет невесты. Может Алекси глаз на Геджутеля положила?!

\- Эй, Санву! - реакция моей подруги была мгновенная: с возмущенным восклицанием она вырвалась из рук Паши, который как раз что-то делал, из-за чего от одного уголка ее глаза шла длинная, к линии росту волос, точно не задуманная "стрелка". - Я занята и ни в жизни не захотела бы быть с Геджутелем!

\- Алекси, - Павел обреченно вздохнул, глядя на нашу сегодняшнюю тамаду. И с тем же вздохом, спокойно взял в руки молочко для снятия макияжа. Ну знаете ли! Что это за поблажки?!

\- А меня ты сильнее ругал когда я вертелась! - укоризненным тоном обратилась к Паше, демонстративно нахмурившись и даже не думая скрывать своего возмущения. Чувствую себя уязвленной!

\- Я-я уже пойду? - от двери послышался голос Раскреи, которая явно была не рада, что застала эту сцену. Посмотрела на него с улыбкой, мол "зачем тебе разрешение?", и Лордесса тут же выпорхнула из комнаты. Но я все равно успела отметить ее покрасневшие щеки. После этой сцены к нам подошла Розария, слушая тихие советы Суйи, и с важным видом стала возиться с лентами.

\- Не, а чем Геджутель не угоден? - Санву изогнула бровь, видимо, решаясь не комментировать уход Раскреи и чуть повернулась к Александре. - Внешне хорош, воспитан, порядочен. Детишек любит. Вариант лучше, чем Родерик-ним, да не узнает он об этом разговоре! Но Раджек еще лучше, - Мэй размечталась, медленно приближая руки с зажатой в них лентой к лицу. - Он умный, добрый, понимающий, верный, ласковый и решительный. А какие у него сильные, но нежные руки, - в итоге Мэй закусила зубками ленту, судорожно выдохнув, и я сильно постаралась сдержать смешок.

\- Так, давайте уже делать эту прическу, - Розария отозвалась несколько ворчливо, чуть покраснев и беспощадно перебила любые разговоры от чего на пару минут в комнате наступила тишина.

В этой тишине все, казалось бы, стали успокаиваться: Паша тихо работал, сотворяя магию на лице Алекси, подруга тоже не подавала голоса, безропотно выполняя тихие, а иногда - безмолвные просьбы своего Аку. В такой тишине хотелось расслабиться, такая перспектива манила безумно, и не раздумывая, я поддалась этому соблазну, буквально на секунду прикрывая глаза. Конечно, передо мной было зеркало, и я могла созерцать весь процесс создания прически, но я не хотела. Во-первых, уже в самом начале я заметила, что подобного моего взгляда Розария смущается и явно сразу прикладывает больше усилий, лишь бы не налажать. Ее я понимала, многие люди не любили, когда смотришь им под руки, хотя я к их числу не относилась. А во-вторых, мне банально больше хотелось насладиться ощущением того, как мои волосы перебирают, расчесывают, заплетают, скрепляют заколками. В третьих же, при этих не хитрых ласках я порядком расслаблялась, переставая волноваться насчет предстоящего. Так что я с удовольствием прикрыла глаза, отдаваясь в руки девушек, и воображая, что получаю эти ощущения не при подготовке к собственной свадьбе, а где-то на пижамной вечеринке, где я вызвалась быть подопытным кроликом, чтобы испробовать новую прическу. И судя по тому, как в душе разлилось тепло, как мне стало уютно от этой фантазии, я поняла, что решение приняла донельзя правильное.


	139. Часть 136

Из слегка разморенного состояния меня вывел легкий хлопок Розарии по плечу, будто благородная не желала чтобы кто-то это заметил. Открыла глаза, желая иронично посмотреть на нее, но стоило мне увидеть свое отражение - резко стало не до этого. Девушки постарались на славу: мои легкие, крупные локоны были отлично дополнены лентами, волосы с висков собрали назад, скрепив гребешком, к каждому звену которого и были привязаны ленточки. Вроде как и просто, но вместе с тем - изыскано и элегантно. Фата, сетчатая, синего цвета с рисунками серебряных и золотых звезд и кристаллами в том же цвете, крепилась вторым гребешком чуть выше, сочетаясь с моим макияжем. Подозреваю, если ее откинуть, будет ощущение, что это вовсе не фата, а причудливая шляпка. С благодарностью в глазах посмотрела на девушек, что явно были довольны проделанным трудом. Движение в зеркале привлекло мое внимание, и я заметила, как Александра целует в щеку "Акутагаву". У подруги мейк-ап был скромнее, более естественным, тени из бежевого переходили в пастельно-оранжевый. Учитывая что сменное платье у подруги будет лососевого цвета, то такое преображение было подходящим. Да и кроме того, такой скромный макияж не только подчеркивал черты Алекси, но и еще казался воздушно-легким, и даже несколько детским. И оба эти сравнения можно было применить не только к ее образу, но и к характеру - моя подруга всегда напоминала мне ветерок, легкий и ласковый. Ну и бывала инфантильной, вплоть до моего зубовного скрежета, но с этим можно было смириться, или на худой конец - привыкнуть.

\- Ладно, красавица одним словом, - Розария вывела меня из размышлений, глядя на мою прическу с мягкой и хитрой улыбкой.

\- Ага, осталось только платье, - не успела я толком повернуться к девушкам, чтобы отблагодарить, меня уже потащили к манекену, где мое платье гордо ожидало своего часа. Подчинилась я без лишних слов, на ходу откидывая фату - уже самой не терпелось приодеться в это великолепие.

\- Ладно, ныряем, - не скрывая своей радости, ответила им, тут же принимаясь одеваться. Павел тактично отвернулся, принимаясь за макияж Суйи, так как под это платье бюстгальтер не подразумевался. Розария, Мэй и Алекси помогали мне, так как надеть это, не запутавшись в многочисленных юбках было бы невозможно. Да и нужно было осторожно облачаться, чтобы не испортить прическу. Но итог был удовлетворительным - тяжесть платья была приятной, несколько величественной, а опустив глаза сразу захотелось покрутиться вокруг своей оси - до того радовала глаз пышная, бальная юбка. Судя по лицам девушек, что отошли от меня на уважительное расстояние, их мой внешний вид тоже поразил.

\- Краса какая, - Алекси облекла в слова свои чувства, сжав за ладошку Санву, что стояла рядом с ней.

\- Точно, - Мэй в ответ на этот, наверное, не до конца осознанный жест, похлопала ее по руке. - Только чересчур серьезная. Оля, улыбнись, расслабься, ты скоро станешь женой лучшего мужчины в мире. Ай, я сейчас расплачусь, - в подтверждение своим словам Мэй повернула голову вбок, прижимая тыльную сторону ладони к уголку глаза. Мило-то как, наблюдая такую сцену не улыбнуться невозможно, что я и сделала. Хотела уже было утешить Санву, но не успела даже толком открыть рот, как меня прервал громкий хлопок двери, в которой мы находились. Кому тут жить расхотелось, что так к нам врывается? На пороге стоял Кирилл, с растрепанной бутоньеркой свидетеля в кармане серого пиджака. Нахмурилась, глядя на него, причем, вовсе не из-за внешнего вида - ему только прическу поправить, и все будет нормально. Смутили меня его эмоции, находящееся в полном хаосе, где переплеталась спешка, страх, неуверенность и какой-то авантюризм. Из-за последнего я стала сомневаться в том, что первое пришло в голову, а именно - что что-то случилось. При взгляде Киры на меня все эти эмоции умножились, и к ним добавился еще и азарт. Тот тряхнул головой, еще больше приводя волосы в беспорядок, и глянул мне в глаза. 

\- Прибыл Лакрицияр и Гости. Ольга, прости, но я должен убедиться, - скороговоркой произнес Кирилл, стремительно и решительно приблизившись ко мне так близко, что чуть на подол платья не наступил. Его ладони легли мне на щеки, и прежде чем я поняла, что он задумал, это уже произошло - оборотень утянул меня в далеко не детский поцелуй. Углубить ему его получилось по одной простой причине - от шока я приоткрыла губы. Широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрела на спокойное лицо Киры, что явно пытался прочувствовать поцелуй, и прежде чем успела его крепко - возможно летально - стукнуть по голове, тот ловко отошел от меня на два шага, словно ошпарившись. - Не то.. Это не то, не люблю тебя, - пробормотал он, отходя еще на несколько шагов, и не отводя задумчивого взгляда от ковра на полу, фыркнул смешливо, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся. Облегченно, но вместе с тем немного безумно. - Не оно, сумасшествие какое! - воскликнул радостно этот... Этот... Будущий житель собачей будки, не иначе! А потом всплеснул руками и удалился, даже не думая закрывая за собой дверь.

Повисшую тишину резко, словно бритвой, разрезал громкий смех. Мэй, явно не выдержав, упала в кресло, и стирая ладошкой слезы, но теперь уже не умиления. Прикрыла глаза, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и глубоко вздохнула, сжав ладонь в кулак, словно мне это должно было помочь удержаться от соблазна обрушить на Кирилла кару, соответствующую моей мощи. Но боюсь, многие его труп бы мне не простили. Открыла глаза, заметив, что все присутствующие смотрят то на меня, то на Санву, с такой синхронностью, что если бы не гнев - я бы непременно рассмеялась от комичности момента. Видимо, что-то соответственное отпечаталось на моем лице, так как Паша тут же вздрогнул, приходя в себя быстрее всех.

\- О-Ольга, позволь я... - резко повернула голову в его сторону, теперь наблюдая за ним не только краем глаза, и парень осекся, вздрогнув и не скрывая страха. Что, еще один захотел попробовать "оно ли"?! - Нет, не целовать! Я т-только макияж поправлю, а то он... - дрожащим пальцем Павел указал на свою нижнюю губу. - Немного... Испортился? - из-за неуверенности в его голосе, последнее слово казалось вопросом и я еще раз вздохнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не срываться на парня, что в некотором роде мог считаться моим последователем, если даже не подопечным. Адаптацию которого я, по сути, сбросила на Алекси, но факт есть факт. Сама она, только что выйдя из ступора, метнулась в угол комнаты, поспешно облачаясь в знакомое с лукедонского бала платье, не смущаясь никого из присутствующих. Так же быстро она нырнула в туфли, и на ходу нацепив, цепляя на себя воротник, грозно зацокала каблуками в сторону выхода.

\- Я счас этому волчаре... Серому.. Обрею к чертям! - справившись, наконец с воротником, и окончательно выйдя из комнаты, завопила Алекси. - Кира, мать твою! Что за саботаж?! - несмотря на крик, голос моей подруги становился все тише и тише, что могло значить только то, что она отдаляется. Проверила свои ощущения, и знакомая аура подруги действительно стала ощущаться слабее. Но словно вместо нее появилась другая - сильная, величественная и до безумия знакомая, вызывающая у меня легкий звон в ушах. Впрочем, ее хозяин довольно быстро появился на пороге, радуя взгляд непривычной и явно праздничной одеждой. Лакрицияр не скрывал своего удивления, глядя в сторону, где исчезла Алекси, а потом на нас, и так несколько раз.

\- А что с ней? - отец указал в сторону, куда побежала Александра, окончательно заходя в комнату. Каждый его шаг сопровождало цоканье, и опустив взгляд вниз, заметила на нем высокие сапоги на платформе, с довольно заметным каблуком. Воу, а вначале-то даже не заметила этого, но так даже лучше. Некрасиво бы смотрелось, если Лакрицияр был бы на голову ниже меня, а так мы примерно одного роста теперь. Хотя нет, он был даже чуть выше меня. - Какая-то человеческая традиция?

\- Точно, как, видимо, каблуки для бога, - Мэй вытерла слезы, и не поднимаясь с кресла посмотрела по сторонам, в привычном жесте почесав нос. - На этом месте меня сжигают до пепла, за неуважение к божеству, да?

\- Какая родня, такое и творение, - голос отца сочился неудовлетворением, но вместе с тем была какая-то снисходительность, даже если не жалость. Не поняла, это он что, только что сравнил Мэй с моими "любимым" дядюшкой-извращенцем? Вот еще! Послала отцу полный негодования взгляд и сделала вид, что не заметила, как ко мне боязливо приближается Паша. Еще испугаю его в конец, а поправить внешний вид действительно стоит. Папа ответил мне на мой взгляд, приподняв бровь. - Не хмурься ты уже так.

\- А ты не веди себя, как сноб, - пробурчала в ответ, уже готовясь к спору, но отец решил меня проигнорить. В комнате вообще стало как-то тихо... Скосила взгляд к сторону зеркала, и отметила, что в комнате остались только мы с отцом, Мэй и Паша, дрожащей рукой исправляющий последствия этого незапланированного и нежелательного поцелуя. Ну погоди, Кира, ты у меня получишь еще... На исчезновение Розарии и Суйи я отреагировала спокойно - видимо, ушли переодеваться, незаметно для нас, благодаря родовым умениям Розарии телепортироваться.

\- Можно спросить? - Санву явно не чувствовала трепета перед Лакрицияром, лениво махнув в его сторону ладошкой. Хех, судя по взгляду отца, подобное ему понравилось мало, но его как бы никто и не пытается удовлетворить, все-таки не его гость и не на его празднике. - Вы поведете Олю к алтарю как отец?

\- Естественно, поэтому я здесь, - папа ответил неожиданно мягко и спокойно, не глядя даже в сторону Мэй. Он сделал два шага по направлению ко мне и большим пальцем провел по моему подбородку, помогая стереть разводы. От подобной помощи Паша тихо икнул, и торопливо припудрив мне место, поспешил удалиться, затравленно не глядя никуда кроме моих губ - явно проверял, нигде ли не налажал.

\- И подарок приготовили? - Мэй немного оживилась. - Любопытно узнать, что дарят боги. Миры? Суперспособности? Возможность есть и не толстеть?

\- Всему свое время, дитя, - не меняя интонации сказал папа, глядя на Санву, на что я только вскинула бровь. Что он такой спокойный, словно мелиссы обожрался? Или психуем только со мной, не иначе как спортивного интереса ради?

\- А вот мне тоже интересно, - подала голос, слыша в своем высказывании капризные нотки. Но отец только послал мне малость насмешливый взгляд, словно раскусил мою задумку. Точно... Никто же не сказал, что здесь он не может читать мыслей, как в Забвении.

\- Так, приготовьтесь немного, все на местах, - в комнату решительно впорхнула Александра с перекошенным немного воротником. Видать, с Кириллом она уже встретилась, и высказала все, что надо. Надеюсь на его регенерацию - не прощу, если свидетель будет светить не только внешним видом, но и фингалом под глазом. Подруга явно не заметила того, что воротник сидел криво, так как озаботилась только тем, чтобы поправить прическу. - Мэй, идем со мной, Виктория ждет. И вы помаленьку готовьтесь к выходу.

\- Волнуюсь, хоть и свадьба не моя, - Мэй поднялась с кресла, и явно пытаясь унять дрожь - встряхнула ладонями. - Идем, посмотрим во что нарядили малышку.

Посмотрела вслед Мэй со вздохом. Я тоже волновалась, что проявлялось в том, что в тишине комнаты опустила взгляд в пол, отметив что подсознательно сжимаю в ладонях платье. Расслабила пальцы, сразу разглаживая материал и почти тут же почувствовала на плечах пальцы, что слегка поглаживали кожу. Подняла взгляд на Лакрицияра, увидев в его глазах полную безмятежность и немую поддержку и вздохнула. Чтобы больше не хвататься за платье, подошла к туалетному столику, забирая из вазы букет с цветами, и сжала его в руках так, будто он - моя спасательная шлюпка посреди океана. Это просто мандраж, нужно взять себя в руки. Я точно не упаду в грязь лицом, не разочарую ни Франкенштейна, ни отца, ни полюбившихся мне Высших, ни остальных гостей. Ладони божества активнее задвигались по рукам, слегка согревая и успокаивая.

\- Волнуешься? - кивнула, подтверждая очевидное и Лакрицияр встал передо мной. Он решительно прижал меня к себе, похлопав по спине, а потом отстранил, скользнув взглядом от макушки до пят. - Абсолютно зря. Красавица и умница. Ты смелая, справишься, - папа отстранился, предлагая мне свой локоть и я без раздумий приняла приглашение, позволяя себя увести из комнаты. - Почему ты не выпила немного слез единорога? Я их тебе дал как раз на случай, если нужно будет немного успокоить нервы.

\- Предпочитаю на свою свадьбу идти трезвой, - коротко буркнула, ощущая как платье непривычно оттягивает меня назад из-за веса хвоста. Лакрицияр на это только покачал головой.

\- Я конечно назвал это алкоголем, но более слабая консинстенция спасла бы тебя от напрасной траты нервов, - его ладонь легла поверх моей, словно мы уже идем в сторону алтаря, хотя мы просто шли по дорожке от нашего с Франкенштейном домика по направлению к саду. И это, должна признать, одновременно напрягало, как и расслабляло. Напрягало тем, что именно так мы будем идти к самому алтарю, но расслабляло тем, что сейчас это обычная прогулка. Я взглянула на Лакрицияра, что спокойно глядел вперед, и усмехнулась.

\- А ты умеешь нормально себя вести, когда нужно.

\- Сейчас тебе это нужно больше всего, - с легкой улыбкой ответил он, не глядя на меня. - Да и неужели ты меня считаешь бесчувственным чурбаном?

\- Ну, иногда из-за твоей чопорности такое впечатление складывалось, - слегка нервно хохотнула, на что тот только покачал головой. 

Впрочем, ответа я уже от него не услышала. Прогулочным шагом мы довольно быстро приблизились ко входу в сад. Возле стены, что перегораживала вид на место церемонии стояли Мэй, держащая за ручку, в которой была корзинка с лепестками, Викторию, а Розария аналогично держала за руку Фрэнсис. Значит, Алекси с Генрихом уже зашли. Не успела я даже пискнуть, как Мэй медленно повела к "входу" - то есть, окончанию стены - Вику, исчезая из нашего поля зрения. Розария что-то бормотала себе под нос, взглянув на меня мельком, а мне оставалось только глядеть на нее. Она была в красивом черном платье до колена. Но от середины бедра подол переходил в сеточный материал, становясь прозрачным, так что можно было сказать, что благородная себе не изменила выбрав довольно откровенный наряд. Так же как не изменила своему извечному высокому хвосту, разве что немного завила кончики своей длинной челки и надела чуть более нарядную резинку. Зато мой сынишка выглядел невероятно красиво, в белом костюмчике, причесан... Впрочем, судя по восхищенному вздоху сына, обращенному ко мне, он тоже заценил мою трансформацию.

\- Идем, Генри, - Розария потянула сына за ладошку, мягко, склонившись к нему и поддерживая за локоть, показывая как сыпать лепестки. Улыбнулась им вслед и прикрыла глаза. Сейчас будет наш выход, но прежде... Я распустила хвосты, сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Вспомнилось то, что говорил мне Андрей на базе, где был заточен Эрран, и подобным образом, я могла лучше прочувствовать ауры всех вокруг. И эта маленькая проверка меня удовлетворила - все были, никто из приглашенных не прошел мимо нашего праздника, можно было не волноваться. Открыв глаза, я уже хотела сворачивать свои хвосты обратно, но папа деликатно сжал мою ладонь

\- Оставь. Так ты выглядишь совершенной, - посмотрела ему в глаза, не видя там лукавства, и слабо кивнула. Не впервые слышу от других комплименты моим хвостикам, но сама никогда не считала их особо красивыми. Нет, уродливыми не считала тоже, для меня они были просто чем-то так естественными и уникальными, что об их красоте не задумывалась. Но сейчас я осознала, что они будут действительно дополнять мой образ. Раскинула их веером, невольно вспомнив комплимент Андрея касательно моих хвостов. Эх, жаль что мы не пригласили Севретова и его эннэшше. Что-то мне подсказывает, что они бы отлично вписались в нашу тусовку. Но сейчас уже поздно, так что ничего кроме тяжелого вздоха мне не оставалось. Отец дернул рукой в сторону "входа", накинув мне фату на лицо, значит, нам пора.

Облегченного выдоха сдержать не получилось: все было на своих местах, точно так, как украсила я. Стоило нам с отцом выйти на дорожку, все гости поднялись, и я невольно получила возможность ко всем присмотреться. Слева, в последнем ряду были Лунарк, Гарда и Музака. Как выглядела Гарда я уже знала, потому торопливо скосила взгляд на Музаку и Лунарк. Оба были в бордовом цвете - бывший правитель в костюме, из под которого выглядывала опрятная черная рубашка, правда без галстука или бабочки. Пятая Старейшина была в довольно сексуальном, прилегающем к телу красному платье. Скосила взгляд на соседний ряд, заметив там преимущественно только благородных. Мужчины особо в глаза не бросались, будучи в костюмах, отличающихся цветом, и совсем незначительно - фасоном. А вот девушки меня приятно удивили. Идиан была в золотом платье, так же прилегающем к телу, как и у Лунарк, только вот платье благородной казалось быть полностью созданном из кружева, от чего будоражило воображение. Клаудия, стоящая рядышком, тоже прошла занятную трансформацию. Длинная черная юбка, с широким разрезом от середины бедра, так же как у Лунарк, зеленый верх с длинными, сетчатыми рукавами и в тон юбке - черная накидка до колен, украшенная зелеными кристалликами. Прическа тоже перетерпела изменения - волосы собраны, сплетены в корзинку, и из этой корзинки водопадом "выливались" крупные и мелкие кудри. Чувствую тут ручку Мэй! Вопрос только, когда успела?

Но из правого, "благородного" ряда больше всего бросалась в глаза Раскрея, стоящая возле скалящегося Родерика и чересчур серьезного Геджутеля. У правительницы аристократов было пышное, не уступающее по этой части моему, фиолетовое платье. Точнее, юбка была фиолетовой, а корсет был сделан из золота, блестя на солнце, словно доспехи. Вскинула брови, едва сдержавшись от того, чтобы показать большой палец. Еще и волосы распустила, от чего часть из них струилась по спине прямо, а часть - ниспадала кучеряшками. Занятно, и вовсе не уродливо. Проехавшись взглядом, выхватила взглядом наших юных благородных за второй и третьей скамейкой, из которых разнообразием радовала глаз только Сейра. Пускай ее прическа оставалась неизменной, но зато платье какое: коротенькое, нежно-розовое, с черными, сильно контрастирующими вставками, прелесть, словом. То-то я гляжу, наш Раэль от нее взгляда не отводит, едва ли обратив на меня внимание. В том же ряду, за второй скамейкой сидели Элиза и Баддувкреур, улыбаясь мне. Девушка была в свободном платье фиолетового цвета, подвязанном под грудью такого же цвета лентой, наискосок. Дядя же выбрал простой черный костюм с белой рубашкой, не стесненной у воротника никакими аксессуарами. Правда, цветной акцент был - из кармашка пиджака выглядывал фиолетовый платок под цвет платья Элизы, и такая же фиолетовая лента, держащая длинные, густые, рыжие волосы. Я улыбнулась этой двойке гостей в ответ, не заботясь о том, будет ли это заметно из-под фаты.

Пока рассматривала этот ряд, мы с отцом едва три шага сделали, потому, оживившись тем, что время все еще есть, метнулась взглядом к правому ряду. Паша одиноко стоял возле одного из кресел, первую и вторую скамейку заняли Акэли вместе с нашими модифицированными школьниками, Джин-Хо и Раэлем. Дальше шли модифицированные постарше, Дима и бабушка Инна, и замыкали этот ряд Музака с Гардой и Лунарк. По сути, в правом ряду особо ничего нового я не увидела, кроме скромного наряда Инны Тимофеевной. На кивок старушки ответила точно таким же кивком, сразу же глянув на дорожку, усыпанную лепестками цветов, преимущественно - роз. Очень хотелось глянуть в сторону алтаря, но вместе с тем - было боязно. И нет, не потому что я боялась кошмара прошлой ночи - он уже ушел в небытие, стоило мне убедиться что все прибыли. Банально охватывало волнение, что сделаю что-то не так, споткнусь, не так посмотрю, не в тему улыбнусь. Сильнее сжала ладони, от чего букет в руках затрещал стеблями, а отец сразу погладил меня по ладони.

\- Ольга, - он чуть склонился ко мне, шепча на ухо и явно пытаясь сдержать смешок. - Просто подними глаза, и посмотри. Поверь, тебе станет не до твоих косяков.

\- Что ты...? - я подняла голову, желая переспросить возмущенно, так как почувствовала в его голосе сарказм, но невольно замерла, не остановив шага только потому что отец вел меня.

Франкенштейн словно сговорился с нашим сыном, представ в белом фраке, с золотыми пуговичками. Но кроме того, его жабо так же было украшено золотыми кружевами, как и кружева на рубашке. На поясе, так, чтобы все видели, занял свое место кинжал Ларо. На его лицо и в глаза любимому я не смотрела, зная, что могу в них утонуть. Вместо этого посмотрела на наших свидетельниц. Розария и Мэй держали Фрэнсис и Викторию. Генрих сидел на руках у Рейзела, что был в аналогичном фраке, только черным, и без жабо и кружавчиков. Рагар спокойно улыбался, глядя на меня, незаметно пытаясь выровнять складку на темно-синем костюме. Кира стоял ближе к краешку возвышения и старался упорно не смотреть в мою сторону. Неужели стыдно стало? Хмыкнула, прикрыв глаза и чуть запрокинув голову. Было тихо, не играла никакая музыка, но природа окупила этот брак сполна. Отовсюду доносились щебетания разных птиц, гудение от ульев, которые держал сосед, мягкий шум, доносящийся из поля сразу за забором - ветер гулял среди растущих растений, дополняя природный ансамбль. Насладившись естественной музыкой сполна, и сделав еще пять шагов, я открыла глаза, почти сразу встретившись взглядом с Нуэррой. В них не было того уродства, к которому я уже привыкла, да и выглядела она как вполне обычный человек, видимо, выбрала что-то среднее между своими двумя обликами. Серебряное одеяние, словно сделанное из умирающих звезд, уже от шеи струилось вниз, чем-то напоминая платья Лунарк и Идиан, но вместе с этим было... Настолько другим, настолько внеземным... Высшая понимающе мне улыбнулась, и взглядом указала на Франкенштейна, стоящего чуть ближе к краю возвышения.

Больше тянуть не выйдет. Почему же я так упрямо не хотела смотреть ему в глаза, стало ясно как только я это сделала. Тело само по себе дернулось ему на встречу, от чего отцу пришлось меня придержать сильнее, пытаясь делать вид, что мы все еще непринужденно прогуливаемся. Глаза Франкенштейна просто горели восхищением, желанием, даже некоторый шок выражали. Открывшись на эмоции, что исходили от любимого, я думала, что захлебнусь в них - до того он ярко ощущал потребность во мне, любовь, немое восхищение. Я оступилась, чуть ли не запутавшись в платье, только от одного представления, что нам придется сдержанно стоять друг возле друга вплоть до момента, пока нам не скажут закрепить все поцелуем. Это будет ведь натуральная пытка! Франки сглотнул, все еще не отводя от меня взгляда, и я отстранено отметила как его похлопал по плечу Рагар. Но потом все мое внимание вновь вернулось к любимому. В его глазах горел огонь, он, весь в белом, с золотыми акцентами, с идеально уложенными, отливающими в свете солнца золотом, волосами, напоминал солнце. Яркое, жаркое, которое просто невозможно забыть. И к которому мне, словно мотыльку, хотелось лететь.

Мой "полет" одернул отец, не давая мне подбежать к алтарю. Да какая кому разница, дойдем мы, или добежим, ну в самом-то деле?! Остались считанные шаги! Возмущенно запыхтела, предприняв слабую попытку вырваться, и все еще не отводя взгляда от таких знакомых, любимых голубых глаз. Послышались не злые, короткие смешки и вздох отца, что гармонично сочетались с мелодией окружающей нас природы. Лакрицияр слегка ускорился, уже не прогуливаясь, а вполне решительно шагая к алтарю. На возвышение я чуть ли не запрыгнула, минуя ступеньку. Все, два шага отца, короткий кивок Франкенштейна и мою ладонь традиционно передали жениху. Стоило только этому произойти я расплылась в улыбке. Франки поступил аналогично, только кроме того ободряюще сжал мою ладонь. Соединенные руки мы опускать не спешили, любуясь друг другом. Молча. Отчасти потому что, подходящих слов не нашлось бы все равно. А отчасти потому что слова не были нужны, когда нам были открыты мысли друг друга. То, что на возвышении остались только мы с Нуэррой, а свидетели ушли на свои места на креслах я почувствовала только благодаря вееру хвостов.

Минутку на подобное нам предоставили, но потом мы почувствовали, как аура Нуэрры запылала силой. Вместе с Франкенштейном мы повернулись в ее сторону, пытаясь понять, что же не так, и не злится ли она, но увидели только ее доброжелательную улыбку, и то, как она замерла в ожидании. Я невольно вскинула бровь - это что, божества так обращают на себя внимание? Ухмыльнулась, так как по сути, это логично, не кашлять же им, как люди? Франкенштейн коротко поцеловал ладонь, за которую меня держал, и словно подал знак. Все гости сели, мы же повернулись к Нуэрре. Алтарь, перед которым мы стояли, пустым не был. На нем были ветки ели, розы, белые лилии. Сначала я посмотрела на эту экспозицию с сомнением, так как цветы лежали свободно, а не стояли в вазе, но потом слегка помотала головой. Не моего ума дело, Высшей виднее. Мы с Франкенштейном глянули в ее сторону, и Нуэрра нам улыбнулась, явно не собираясь заставлять нас долго ждать, как мы ее.

\- Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы соединить два любящих сердца: молодую богиню Ольгу и ее избранника - Франкенштейна, - голос Нуэрры был громким, но не визгливым, величественным, по нему можно было судить о том, насколько уверенная в себе говорившая. Улыбнулась Высшей, уверенно задрав голову вверх, тем самым переставая пялиться на алтарь. От Франкенштейна чувствовались эмоции волнения, и я сжала сильнее его ладонь, повернув к нему голову.

_Не волнуйся, оно того не стоит,_ \- мысленно обратилась к нему, на что любимый только взглянул на меня, а потом на Нуэрру с сомнением. Хм-м-м, вижу, кто-то волнуется на ту же тему, что и я. Правда, я вот волновалась до того, как поймала руку любимого. С Франки мне ничего не было страшным. А он явно волновался именно сейчас, когда я появилась рядом. Будем успокаивать. _Здесь все свои, милый._

\- Я очень рада что могу здесь присутствовать именно в этой роли, - Высшая продолжила, по сути не давая Франкенштейну шанса на ответ, и я только и могла, что погладить его по ладони большим пальцем, пытаясь хоть немного воодушевить. - Ведь это самое настоящее воссоединение двух осколков души, - ее взгляд упал на нас с Франки и я расслабленно выдохнула, увидев там только радость и немое одобрение. - Вы прошли много испытаний, чтобы решиться на этот шаг, и обрести друг друга безвозвратно. Вы прошли длинный путь, полный множества трудностей, неприятностей, радости и счастья, - с искренним облегчением заметила, как милый после этих слов как-то выдохнул, явно воодушевившись. Видимо, вспоминал те мгновения, которые можно было соотнести к этим определениям. - Отважно справились со всеми испытаниями, с которыми мало кто справляется до момента воссоединения. Решились на много дерзостей и не боялись показать эту свою дерзость всему миру, - за нашими плечами раздался вполне отчетливый вздох, явно принадлежащий Лакрицияру, и мы с Франкенштейном синхронно усмехнулись. Правда, когда этот вздох продублировал Рейзел, то шире усмехнулась только я, Франкенштейн все еще слишком уважительно к Ноблесс относился, чтобы на подобное отважиться. - Вы справились молодцами, хоть и не было просто... Черт, - Нуэрра запнулась, и мы с Франкенштейном с одинаковым недоумением и непониманием на нее взглянули. Да ладно, неужели и Высшая волнуется? Она усмехнулась, глядя в нашу сторону. - Моя речь более напоминает похоронную речь. 

\- А что такое? - за нашими спинами раздался голос Шинву и я не сдержалась, посмотрев на школьника. Рыжик, впрочем, не выглядел смущен тем, что на него смотрят чуть ли не все собравшиеся. - Что одно, что другое, важный праздник в жизни человека, - почти сразу Шинву получил подзатыльник от Юны, что сидела рядом с ним и покраснела, казалось бы, до кончиков ушей. Закатив глаза, я повернулась обратно к алтарю, слыша как Шинву что-то бормочет себе под нос. Повернувшись, обнаружила на губах Нуэрры мягкую, снисходительную улыбку.

\- Но свадьба - это не похороны, - покачала головой она, словно желая нам показать наглядно свое несогласие. - Это - начало вашего объединенного пути. Такие узы, которыми вы решили себя связать - почти не разрушаемые, - серьезным тоном добавила Высшая, глядя то на меня, то на Франкенштейна, и я невольно сглотнула. Чувствую за этими словами второе дно, но что-то мне подсказывает, что даже узнай я, что эти слова значат, на попятную не пойду. Прикрыла глаза, глядя на Нуэрру, безмолвно передавая ей свое согласие. - Поэтому вы теперь со всеми своими проблемами будете справляться вместе. Вместе идти по жизни, вместе развиваться, вместе нести разрушение и созидание. И глядя на вас я уверена - у вас это получится замечательно, - губы Высшей искривились в кривой улыбке, вовсе не подходящей ее словам. Посмотрела на Франкенштейна, что явно взволновался такому контрасту между ее словами и мимикой, и едва заметно покачала головой. Тут волноваться нечему, для этих странных божеств это - норма. - Я верю в то, что вы не допустите к себе плохого. Сомнений. Неуверенности. А верите ли вы? - мы с Франкенштейном посмотрели друг на друга, понимая, что сейчас наша очередь. Неужели наша свадьба будет вот такой коротенькой? Какое из присутствующих, или отдаленных божеств услышало мои молитвы?!

\- Верю, - немного поспешно сказала это, уверенно глядя на Высшую. Та в ответ кивнула и посмотрела на Франкенштейна.

\- Верю, - уверенно сказал любимый, и я, не отводя взгляда от Нуэрры, расплылась в улыбке.

\- Отлично, - кивнула она, серьезно глядя на нас, а потом перевела взгляд куда-то вбок. - Виктория, дочь Ольги и Франкенштейна. Зажги эти растения, - я ошарашенно глянула на Высшую, потом на такого же озадаченного Франки. Похоже, как будет проходить ритуал, он тоже предупрежден не был. Мы посмотрели на нашу дочку, что удивленно смотрела то на богиню, то на нас, и Франкенштейн кивнул, давая ей разрешение. Огонь вспыхнул высоко, обильно, словно взрывом. Теперь мы с Франкенштейном глядели на Нуэрру сквозь языки пламени. - Ольга, Франкенштейн, придвиньте свои соединенные ладони к этому огню, - мы последовали этому указанию, внимая в слова Высшей и пытаясь понять больше. - Этот огонь символизирует ваши стремления. Он согревает цветы, возложенные на алтарь поверенными вами людьми. Это огонь, который не угасает в вашей душе, подпитывает вас, толкает к действиям. С сегодняшнего дня ваши души создадут вот такой вот костер, так прикоснитесь к нему, примите его, и сохраните, - я неуверенно распрямила пальцы, и за мной повторил Франки. Огонь, к нашему удивлению, не обжигал, но засовывать руки в него мы побоялись. Я повернулась лицом к Франки, улыбаясь ему, такому прекрасному, лицо которого озарял свет пламени. Что-то внутри груди сладко томило, пока мы вот так вот стояли, ладонь к ладони, вплотную к согревающему огню. Было ощущение, словно в тот момент поет душа.

\- Принимаю, и сделаю все, чтобы сохранить. Клянусь, - торжественно произнес Франки, и я с улыбкой повторила за ним. После нашей клятвы огонь схлынул, а цветы, что были на алтаре - остались не тронутыми. Видать, не завянут и век, раз их и огонь не берет.

\- Фрэнсис, дочь Ольги и Франкенштейна, - мы глянули на Высшую, что явно не собиралась затягивать, и перешла к следующему шагу. В ее руках появились два одинаковых свитка. - Коснись этими священными письменами головы твоих родителей, в знак их вечного и равного правления друг над другом, - Фрэнсис подлетела к Нуэрре, забрав у нее два свитка и потом сделала кружок над нами, останавливаясь за нашими спинами. Почти тут же я почувствовала прикосновение, и заметила как детская ладошка с усилием, но достала до макушки своего отца, пользуясь свитком как указкой. - Эти свитки символизируют вашу власть. Распоряжайтесь ею разумно, так, как вам это диктует душа, не способная ошибиться, но помните, - я посмотрела на Нуэрру, что глядела на нас, без преувеличения, строго. - Отныне вы - едины, отныне вы - равны, и не стоит даже пытаться получить власть друг над другом, ибо напрасно это и бессмысленно.

\- Мы равны, мы едины, - я кивнула, в каком-то смысле подтверждая слова Высшей, и дождавшись ее кивка, Фрэнсис отстранила от нас свитки, тут же возложив их на алтарь и возвращаясь обратно на руки к Розарии. Нуэрра проследила за ней взглядом, а потом перевела взгляд на Генриха. Тот без лишних слов, с помощью телекинеза, протянул Высшей подушечку, на которой лежали наши кольца. Подушечка замерла возле Франкенштейна, и теперь мы уже посмотрели на Высшую с улыбкой, понимая, какая сейчас будет часть церемонии. Нам ответили такой же улыбкой.

\- Вы уже сказали друг другу свои обещания, доказали свои намерения, так скрепите же свои клятвы вековечным символом любви и неразрушимости, - мы с Франкенштейном кивнули, и любимый подхватил мое кольцо с подушечки, держа за правую ладошку. В его глазах плясали бесенята.

\- Ольга. Я невероятно рад, что ты принимаешь меня в роли своего мужа. Торжественно клянусь, что приложу все свои усилия к тому, чтобы ты никогда не была разочарована, никогда не пожалела об этом решении, чтобы была счастливая. Пока я жив, - на тех словах на мой палец скользнуло колечко, едва заметно замерцав потусторонним светом, - я никогда не перестану дарить тебе любовь, защиту и поддержку, - я взглянула на Нуэрру, что заинтересовано вскинула бровь, и поняла, что об этой клятве никто заранее не договаривался. Но до чего же красиво подобраны слова. Думаю, никто в подобной ситуации не расстроится, если я просто повторю?

\- Франкенштейн, - проговорила с трепетом, отложив букет на алтарь и забрав с подушечки кольцо. Оная сразу же стала медленно отдаляться. - Я невероятно рада, что ты принимаешь меня в роли своей жены. Торжественно клянусь, что приложу все свои усилия к тому, чтобы ты никогда не был разочарован, никогда не пожалел об этом решении, чтобы был счастлив, - с улыбкой нежно поймала правую ладонь любимого, приблизив кольцо к сердечному пальцу. - Пока я жива, я никогда не перестану дарить тебе любовь, защиту и поддержку, - на пальце Франки кольцо аналогично замерцало, и я мягко улыбнулась, стоя лицом к лицу перед Франкенштейном. Правда он глядел на Нуэерру, не то в ожидании, не то хвастаясь.

\- Прекрасные клятвы. Отныне вы едины. И рассматриваться будете богами как равные друг другу, - кивнула Высшая, а потом шкодливо нам улыбнулась, явно закончив официальную часть. - Теперь вы муж и жена. Знаете ведь, что теперь следует сделать?

Франкенштейн улыбнулся так несдержанно, что это можно было счесть за оскал. По рядам скамеек раздались шепотки, иногда смешки, но мне было это не интересно. Намного занятнее было смотреть, как Франкенштейн с каким-то трепетом откидывает мою фату, едва дыша, словно боясь испортить что-то. Как его руки нежно, мягко ложатся на мои щеки, притягивая лицо к поцелую. Чувствовать, как его губы сминают мои, сначала нежно и трепетно, а потом все смелее, пока наконец одна рука не сползла мне на талию, а потом на спину, чуть ли не вплотную прижимая меня к крепкому телу, что гарантирует мне стабильность, безопасность. То, что не упаду, как бы высоко не летала. Чувствовать, как начали действовать колечки от Андрея: в мыслях, в эмоциях, глубоко в душе было ощущение того, жив ли мой любимый, что чувствует, его эмоции, все тончайшие грани его души. Чувствовать, как создается нить, в чем-то похожая на нить контракта, что гарантирует нам ментальную связь на расстоянии.

Да. Это все было намного интереснее, чем - теперь уже восторженные - шепотки наших гостей.


	140. Часть 137

Алекси очень серьезно взялась за всю организацию, и довольно ревностно следила за соблюдением традиций. В этом я убедилась стоило только отойти от алтаря, спускаясь с возвышения уже мужем и женой. В нас сразу стали сыпать, благо не рисом. Те, кто сидел возле "коридора" на скамейках, бросали нам под ноги монеты и конфеты, за которыми сразу же начали охоту Вика, Генри и Фрэнсис. Те же, кому место на скамейке попалось подальше от траектории нашего движения - взрывали конфетти и бросали серпентин. Из всей этой толпы выделялись только Тао и Джин-Хо, что покинули свои места, чтобы сделать удачные фото. Мне даже не приходилось позировать - походка была легкая, а улыбка на устах - абсолютно не наигранная. Я была счастлива тем, что теперь мы с Франкенштейном вместе, о чем не преминула ему сообщить по новой мысленной связи.

\- _Я так же рад, чувствуешь?_ \- в мысленном голосе любимого был смешок, и я невольно продублировала его в реальности. Действительно, его радость словно щекотала что-то под ребрами, заставляя все внутри сжаться в болезненно-сладкий комок. Противостоять этому казалось невыполнимой задачей.

Франки уверенно вел меня в сторону сарая, который уже у входа был празднично украшен. Зайдя внутрь я вообще невольно ахнула - все двери были открыты нараспашку, наполняя недавно полутемное помещение светом. Ветерок, что гулял по сараю, заставлял покачиваться белые ленты, развешенные по стенам и потолку вместе с цветами. Их было до того много, что помещение уже не казалось темным и мрачным, стены словно кто-то заклеил обоями. Между балками висели фонарики, рождественские огни, свечи... Абсолютное волшебство. Так же красиво смотрелись столики для гостей, и наш, более торжественно украшенный стол для молодоженов и свидетелей. Покачала головой - да уж, Александра действительно увлеклась, а зная свою подругу - в подобном состоянии ее никто и ничто не остановит.

Франкенштейн вывел меня из раздумий, как только за нашими спинами стало слышно толпу. Быстро пробежалась взглядом по помещению, оценивая теперь уже не только внутреннее убранство, но и всю обстановку. Неподалеку от столиков стоял стол, ничем особо не украшенный, с множеством техники и музыкальными инструментами. Понятно, так называемая диджейка. Сразу же рядом было много свободного пространства, что наверняка было выделено под танцпол. В противоположном угле сарая были различные коробки, стулья - наверное, реквизиты нашей тамады. Впрочем, сама девушка не медля подгоняла к нам народ, в то время как Франкенштейн, все еще держа под локоток вел меня к столу, на котором стоял большой, трехъярусный торт, белый, но обильно украшенный коричневыми и бежевыми розочками.

\- Дорогие мои, сюда-сюда, милости прошу! - Алекси стала восклицать, стараясь не переходить на откровенный крик, и подзывала жестами всем ко мне и Франки. А мы с невинными лицами остановились возле торта, глядя на разношерстную компанию наших гостей. - Тао, беги подключать микрофоны, больше орать не хочу, - шепотом свидетельница дала отмашку нашему семейному аналитику и как только тот умчался к технике - продолжила. - Есть отличная свадебная традиция, связанная с караваем, - начала подруга таким тоном, словно хочет прочесть нам лекцию об этих традициях, и я уже хотела к этому подготовится, но нет, подруга явно не собиралась вдаваться в разъяснения. - Короче, она, как и большинство других традиций касается благополучия, богатства и счастья семейной пары. Но так как свадьба наших обожаемых Франкенштейна и Ольги обычной и традиционной быть не может по определению, - словно по договоренности, над толпой гостей раздалась короткая волна смеха, - то мы решили кое-что видоизменить. Вместо каравая у нас - вкусный торт! Да и грех не начать с него праздник, учитывая, как наша невеста любит сладости...

\- Алекси, - немного недовольно прервала подругу. Говорит это таким тоном, будто у меня зависимость! Ну подумаешь, ну люблю отведать сладенького... Да даже если бы была я сладкоежкой, это не повод так это выпячивать!

\- Ну будет тебе, Ольга, кипятиться, - в тон мне, но громко, чтобы все услышали, произнесла она. - Разве это не приятно, когда тебе пытаются угодить?

\- Угодить вместе с такими намеками? - обиженно засопела на свою подругу, удерживаясь от того, чтобы топнуть ножкой - под платьем все равно не будет видно, да и не к лицу мне себя так вести. В шутку-то да, но не всерьез.

\- Ладно-ладно, забудем, - примирительно подняла руки вверх Александра, а потом с коротким кивком приняла от Тао микрофон. - Итак, как бы нам не хотелось изведать это великолепие, - ее рука указала на торт, а губы искривились в хитрой-хитрой улыбке, - вначале сделать это должны сделать молодожены. И согласно традиции - руками, накормив друг-друга.

Александра посмотрела на меня с явным превосходством, словно ей безумно нравилось выводить меня из себя. Она всегда так себя вела, когда я по ее мнению грозилась "передозировать" счастьем. Вначале нашего знакомства меня это сильно задевало, но потом я привыкла к подобным заскокам. Причем сейчас, умея в совершенстве чувствовать чужие эмоции, я только убедилась в том что знала раньше - в Алекси не было ни капельки зависти, только радость за меня. И именно поэтому на ее бзики и странное поведение можно было закрыть глаза - такой уж она была. Странной, отчасти ненормальной, но всегда искренней. Но не в этот раз, подруга. Ухмыльнулась в точности так же как она, и почувствовав вибрацию по новой ментальной связи, передала Франки свои мысли. Тот, узнав их, точно так же расплылся в улыбке. А потом, немедля, я собрала из окружающего пространства нити силы, и провернула точно тот же трюк, что Андрей когда-то в конторе у себя - просто разрезала ими торт, правда, не весь, а только верхний ярус.

Мы с Франкенштейном, словно ничего необычного не произошло, согласно традиции стали кормить друг друга, осторожно, не пачкаясь, держа красиво нарезанные кусочки, не обращая внимания на Алекси, бурчащую о несправедливости и читерах. В то время, наша тамада словно очнулась, начиная разговаривать с нашими гостями какими-то полунамеками и почти ничего не объясняя нам с Франки. Очередной сюрприз? Но нет, любимый мысленно передал мне, что сейчас нам будут вручать подарки и складывать пожелания, а мы в ответ будет угощать тортом. Кивнула, снова откусывая от торта и словно случайно проехалась языком по большому пальцу мужа, на котором было немного крема. Муж... Это слово, теперь вполне законно применимое мной к Франкенштейну, грело душу. Размышляя об этом я несколько небрежно скользнула глазами по соседнему большому столу, который был пуст, если не считать блюдечек, ложечек и ножей. Подготовлен, чтобы мы имели место где поставить подарки? Умно, но как по мне, можно было и кармашком обойтись.

Краем глаза выхватила движение, и заметила что к нам приближаются Ноблесс, шагая нарочно неспешно, величественно, как им и пристало. Ну, или как они привыкли, а то судя по тому, как эта двойка фоткалась в Париже, то эта величественность стала немного уступать желанию жить не напрягаясь. Я спешно проглотила торт, поворачиваясь к гостям и вытирая ладошку салфеткой. Милый поступил точно так же, слегка облизываясь и глядя на меня. Хмм, хочет поцеловать или намек что я испачкалась? Мысленно мне подтвердили первый вариант, немного успокаивая, но вместе с тем заставляя мою фантазию немного побеспредельничать. И судя по мине Франкенштейна - эти мысли перехватили, и явно поддержали. Хо-хо, нам нужно будет либо немного перекрывать нашу связь, или же как-то привыкнуть к мыслям друг-друга, далекими от приличия...

\- Поздравляем вас с заключенным союзом душ, - мои мысли прервал голос Раймонда, и я помотала головой, сделав попытку закрыть канал новообразовавшейся связи. Получилось, действовало это как со связью контракта. Но вот эмоции и ощущение настроя любимого уже не делись никуда. Но вместо того, чтобы исследовать это здесь и сейчас - сосредоточилась на братьях, стоящих перед нами. - Примите наш подарок.

\- Благодарим, - кивнула Кадисам, поворачиваясь к ним боком, чтобы наложить торт, и не скрывая интереса, смотрела на внушительную книгу в старом переплете, что как раз просматривал Франкенштейн, не обращая внимания на мир вокруг. Черт, немного не вовремя перекрыла нашу связь... Но подключаться сейчас к мыслям любимого не буду, лучше просто спрошу. - А что это?

\- Родословная книга, - ответил мне Рейзел, сразу принимая от меня тарелку, пока я принялась подготавливать порцию для Раймонда. - Теперь вы сможете списать все данные вашего рода.

\- Спасибо, - любимый, видимо, уже сделав этот вывод при просмотре подарка, согнулся в пояс, как слуге полагается. Покачала головой, глядя на него, но осуждать не могла. Ведь знаю же - это не показуха, а годы доверия, благодарности и уважения. Но я, вместо поклона, просто крепко обняла Рейзела, показывая свою благодарность. Раймонд в такой же манере обнял Франки, ничуть не стесняясь своего жеста.

\- Счастья вам, - коротко молвил он, отстраняясь от Франкенштейна, который немного подзавис от подобного. Успешно сдержала свой смешок, но судя по тому, как встряхнулся Франки, и какой взгляд после бросил на меня - мою тайну раскрыли. Не оставалось ничего кроме как подтвердить его ощущения своей ухмылочкой.

\- Теперь мы, теперь мы! - на весь зал раздался радостный и нетерпеливый возглас Мэй, и я отвела от любимого глаза, успевая только заметить как он немного подобрался, видимо, ожидая подвоха.

\- Матушка, подожди. Может у них в порядке оче... - Джин-Хо попытался остановить Мэй аргументами, но так как поймать не успел, то она уже стояла перед нами, немного нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ее сын, заметив эту картину, только рукой махнул, так же направляясь к нам. - Давайте, парни.

Словно по команде, возле Санву появились Бенго и Раэль, раскрывая перед нами три небольшие, идентичные, чемоданчика. Нам не пришлось даже заглядывать вовнутрь - такой подарок сложно было не заметить. На атласных подушечках ровнехонько в ряд лежали столовые приборы, которыми назвать обычными - грех. Чайные ложечки, вилки, ножи, ложки - все как один были украшены сапфирами, причем - не маленькими. Рукоятки были немного расширены у концов, что само по себе казалось произведением искусства - завитушки, в самом деле, идентичные, на первый взгляд казались оригинальными и прекрасно-замысловатыми. А сапфиры только довершали картину, придавая столовым приборам величия за счет игры света в камушках. Один чемоданчик Мэй подняла чуть выше, словно желая, чтобы мы получше рассмотрели и прониклись к их красоте. Напрасно - лично я была очарована, и судя по тому, что сумела уловить от любимого - он тоже разочарованным не был.

\- Не буду долго говорить, - Санву отозвалась, сразу же как только прошло первое впечатление от подарка, ослепительно улыбаясь, - хоть и очень хочется, но одно скажу. Франкенштейн, ты ведь знаешь, что будет, если ты обидишь Ольгу? Она тебя убьёт. Счастья вам и тебе, Фланель, в отдельности.

\- Это старинное серебро, но оно не было использовано ни разу, - пояснил Джин-Хо, поправив очки. - В сжатые сроки мы, с неоценимой помощью Раэля, смогли его отыскать, - перевела взгляд на Раэля, заинтересованная его реакцией, и только хмыкнула, заметив как тот украдкой смотрит в сторону Сейры, о чем-то толкующей с М-24.

\- Хмм, это серебро действительно высокого качества, - любимый явно решил сосредоточиться на подарке, пробормотав себе это под нос, когда подхватил одну из чайных ложечек. Родословная книга от Кадисов нашла свое место на столе, на что я усмехнулась, взяв в руки тарелочки и начиная на них накладывать торт.

\- Ты крут и она это знает, - услышала голос Бенго, и бросив на него мимолетный взгляд, увидела, как тот тихо утешил Раэля, мягко усмехаясь, так же как я. Правда, он быстро изменился в лице, когда Франкенштейн с улыбкой забрал у него чемоданчик. Ведь как я им торт дам, раз у них руки заняты? Стрелок сопротивляться не стал, но прежде чем я успела ему дать угощение, быстро глянул на Санву. - Мэй, храм.

\- Ой, точно! Так как Оля богиня, ей полагается храм. Джин-Хо, подай буклет, - парень ловко закрыл чемоданчик и одной рукой потянулся во внутренний карман своего пиджака, протягивая мне цветную бумагу, что вытащил оттуда. Рука, которой я приняла буклет, немного дрожала, как и та, которой я держала тарелочку с тортом, словно тело уже успело осознать то, что еще не дошло до шокированного мозга. - Это твой персональный храм. Теперь Фланель может перенести твой алтарь из секретной комнаты туда. Это в провинции, недалеко от Сеула, там все написано.

\- Х-храм? Мне? - голос был раздражительно высоким, и я поспешила заткнуться, компенсируя вынужденное молчание мимикой, а именно - широко раскрытыми глазами. Торт вместо отдать Бенго - положила на чемоданчик, что держал Джин-Хо, тут же начиная просматривать буклет. В голове все еще были слова Мэй, и я решила утолить свой интерес вопросами попроще, тут же глядя на Франкенштейна, который выглядел заинтригованным, но не особо удивленным. - Франкенштейн, о какой комнате речь?

\- Похоже, она настолько секретная что и я о ней не знаю, - любимый улыбнулся мне обаятельно, буквально заливая эмоциями и ощущениями, и тем самым заставляя забыть о таком потрясении.

Его рука поймала мою руку, и я не могла не улыбнуться - хорошо просто так стоять и держаться за руки, без нужды и повода, так как для передачи мыслей касания теперь не надо. Я проехалась взглядом по Мэй и компании, желая поблагодарить, но успела только заметить, что они уже без чемоданчиков и каждый с тарелкой, прежде чем Франкенштейн несдержанно притянул меня в поцелуе. Без пререканий углубила поцелуй, выронив из ладони буклет, в котором были информации о храме, и клятвенно пообещала себе еще потом об этом подумать, осознать.

\- _Поддерживаю, особенно это "потом",_ \- в мыслях раздался голос любимого, заставив меня улыбнуться в поцелуй. Но долго порадоваться друг-другом нам не дали. 

\- Кхм-кхм, - буквально на том же месте, где еще недавно стояла Мэй вместе со своими товарищами, раздалось знакомое покашливание Розарии. Не особо отстраняясь друг от друга, мы с Франкенштейном посмотрели на гостей, а я отметила как возле Лукедонской ведьмы стоят Урокай и Кира, причем, последний поправлял свой внешний вид, словно еще недавно что-то было не так. Видимо, Алекси ему сегодня не даст жить, действуя в своей странной и особо изощренной манере. Вскинула бровь, но комментировать этого не стала. - Примите от нас подарок. Он будет хорошо сочетаться с подарком от Раэля и Мэй. 

\- Красивые, - выдохнула я, стоило мне только открыть крышку коробки, которую держал Урокай. Чашки, блюдца, чайник - все фарфоровое, белое с голубыми узорами, простое и со вкусом. Кира и Франкенштейн же обменялись дарами почти одновременно - ученый получил не маленькую коробку, от которой шел интенсивный аромат чая, а оборотень принял тарелочку с тортом.

\- Это вместо тех, что мы.. Ну, разбили, - сбивчиво объяснил Кирилл. Я удивленно посмотрела на любимого, а потом дернула за ниточку связи, передавая свой вопрос.

\- _То есть ты изначально знал о том, что тогда произошло в особняке?_

\- _Обижаешь. Чтобы от меня могло скрыться подобное обстоятельство?_ \- Франки склонил голову чуть вбок. - _Когда ты ушла к Элеанор, я заметил у ножки стула осколок чашки. И сделал выговор, что даже их конспирация - к одному месту. Я постарался быть деликатным,_ \- последнее Франкенштейн добавил с толикой раскаяния, и я, вспомнив как тот "деликатно" разговаривал с Раэлем прибывшим за Сейрой, просто не сдержала смешок. Но судя по тому что никого не пришлось штопать, то мой муж действительно был деликатен, что я и признала, слегка кивнув в его сторону головой. Но ложных выводов любимый не сделал - теперь от него скрыть чувства было бы невозможно.

\- Если мы начнем дарить боссу взамен то, что сломали, разбили, испортили, - отсмеявшись, услышала задумчивое замечание Бенго, на грани слышимости, судя по тому, какой вокруг был гам.

\- Магазины разорите, - несколько ворчливо добавил Раэль, и я на него посмотрела с толикой ехидства. А кто Грандией в кухне после Геджутеля убирался? Хотя... Возможно у них в мире это еще не наступило.

\- Ты не прав. Совсем наоборот, - поправил Джин-Хо, едва заметно улыбнувшись, - разорится эта троица.

\- Так, можно мы подойдем к молодым вне очереди? - к нам величественным шагом подошла Нуэрра, в этот раз не паря над землей, а именно шагая, от чего его платье мягко покачивалось в такт. Чуть позади нее мягкой поступью приближалась Акэли, а рядом возле нее - каблуками цокал Лакрицияр. Недавние дарители быстро расступились, не смотря на то, что у Урокая не было еще торта. Я живо исправила это упущение, заменяя коробку с посудой на лакомство, даже не сменив позы - хвостики мне в помощь. Нуэрра мягко улыбалась нам с Франкенштейном, а потом, уверившись что мы на нее смотрим - поочередно расцеловала нас в щеки. - Очень за вас рада, дорогие мои. Это вам, - богиня протянула небольшую коробочку, размером со спичечную. - Когда у вас будет трудное материальное положение, или настигнет неурожай, одну крупинку бросьте на землю, и в вашей семье будет достаток, как минимум на год.

\- Благодарим, - Франкенштейн принял коробочку, поклонившись перед Высшей в пояс, с не меньшим уважением, чем делал это в отношении к Ноблесс. - Будет ли уместно угостить Вас тортом? - В руках моего мужа уже была готовая тарелочка, видимо, изначально предназначавшаяся Урокаю, и Нуэрра с улыбкой ее приняла.

\- Пока я здесь, мне стоит следовать традициям, - после этих слов она отошла от нас, подходя к столику возле которого стояли братья Кадисы, и я успела только заметить как Раймонд, нарушая сервировку стола, немного нервничая передал богине чайную ложечку, а Рейзел посылом силы отодвинул ей кресло. Больше заметить я не успела, так как на ее место встал отец, как-то хитро улыбаясь нам с Франкенштейном.

\- Теперь моя очередь, - в голосе папы было удовольствие, которое тот либо не пожелал скрыть, либо не смог, а потом я могла с некоторым офигением наблюдать как он отвешивает Франкенштейну щелбан. И как милый, получив удар в лоб, падает как подкошенный. С удивленным возгласом поймала любимого подмышки, в последней секунде меняя траекторию его падения, а то торта мы бы не досчитались. Прислушавшись к ощущением поняла что Франки в глубокой отключке, чувства начали проецироваться на меня, предупреждая о состоянии любимого, далекому от отметки "норма".

\- Папа, ну что ты сделал?! - не смогла держать своего раздражения и злости, но услышав смешок Нуэрры, поджала губы, стараясь вести себя чуть спокойнее. Высшая ведь смеялась не в разговоре с Кадисами, а глядя в нашу с отцом сторону.

\- Расширил ему разум, так же как и когда-то тебе, - на лице отца все еще была эта улыбка, он словно всем своим видом показывал, что не жалеет ни о чем. Но учитывая, каков подарок, то действительно, психовать не стоило... Но я в своем праве, он мог хоть предупредить! Лакрицияр ухмыльнулся, заметив как Франкенштейн приоткрыл веки, и подал ему руку, помогая подняться. - Еще минутка адаптации и будет как новенький. Еще бы инсульт его хватил, когда ты бы в следующий раз ушла в Забвение, - посмотрела на отца, отметив что его глаза серьезные. Получается, это не столько подарок, сколько необходимость? Я усадила Франкенштейна на краешек стола, на котором стоял торт, самую малость закрываясь от чувств любимого - сейчас в этом хаосе мыслей можно было утонуть, но тут я ему не помощник - он должен сам с этим справиться. - А это, дочь, тебе, - мои мысли пресек Лакрицияр, протягивая небольшой чемоданчик, что-то наподобие тех, где был набор столовых приборов. Приняла его, но открывать не спешила - там явно не вилки и ложки.

\- Что там? - самую малость деловито переспросила.

\- Не бойся, открой, проверь, - улыбка отца, притом - скромная и искренняя, меня немного ободрила. Глянула на Франкенштейна, замечая как тот поднимается на ноги.

\- _Тебе уже лучше? Все в порядке?_ \- при отце, ожидающем, пока я открою подарок, вслух спрашивать не хотелось.

\- _В полнейшем,_ \- оптимистично ответил мне Франки, хотя голос даже мысленно звучал измученно. Но заметив его кивок, в ответ на мои эмоции недоверия, я только отвернулась от него обратно к отцу. Если он просто храбрится, то по маковке от меня получит. Как только она перестанет болеть, конечно. Решительным и ловким движением открыла чемоданчик, и почувствовала, как тело замерло. В бархатных выемках, в два ряда были расположены по пять ампул на десять миллилитров знакомых мне уже слез единорога. Итого - сто миллилитров. Ошарашенно посмотрела на отца, даже не зная, какой ожидаю от него реакции.

\- Ты же говорил, что это раритет!

\- Так оно и есть, - улыбка Лакрицияра сдавала с потрохами его, что невероятно гордился своим даром. - Но я нашел способ заставить их поплакать.

\- С ума сойти, с-спасибо, - я помотала головой, понимая, что просто ради того, чтобы я получила то, что приносит радость, отец сделал что-то явно сложное. Можно сказать, изрядно потратился каприза ради. Чемоданчик я отставила на бок, лихорадочно размышляя над произошедшим и тем, что мы с любимым обрели от папы. Так же лихорадочно по помещению бегала Мэй, что-то шепча о автографе. Не успела я даже выхватить взглядом ее, как перед нами уже стояла еще одна Высшая, а отец уже наслаждался - а иначе эту лыбу широкую не назовешь! - тортом.

\- У меня так же есть для вас дар, дети, - Акэли сделала в нашем направлении еще один шаг, а потом, неожиданно, пожалуй, для всех кроме остальных божеств, поднялась на задние лапы, без проблем чувствуя себя и в амплуа прямоходящего. В ее руках появилась красивая диадема. Синие, прозрачные кристаллы были вставлены в длинные стержни. На первый взгляд металл казался не то хромом, не то серебром, но присматриваться к ней, чтобы это угадать, так же как исследовать, не было смысла - я отчетливо чувствовала, что дар этот не земного происхождения. Так что если уж и пытаться это исследовать то только и исключительно, чтобы познать новое, и возможно сделать сравнительную характеристику. - Это поможет вам обоим. Когда не будет идей, когда будут сомнения в принятии решений, просто наденьте. Вдохновение никогда вас не покинет, если у вас будет на голове эта корона.

\- Огромное спасибо, Высшая, - Франкенштейн поклонился низко, так же, как в случае с Нуэррой, и принял дар в свои руки. С улыбкой передала Высшей торт - мысли любимого, что как-то робко, но забегали по расскачанному мозгу, держали одно направление - как это исследовать, чтобы аккуратно, и как можно скорее проверить возможности подарочка.

\- А ну-ка, отойдите, детишки, - внезапно раздался голос Баддувкреура, и повернув голову на звук, увидела что тот стоял позади Бенго и Раэля. - Сейчас папочка покажет, какие подарки дарить нужно, - он отпихнул их, как казалось бы, легонько, но парни отлетели на несколько шагов. Не знаю, насколько боги ограничены в силе в мирах смертных, но судя по тому, что по крышам они могут скакать исправно, то отпихнуть ребят он мог действительно сильно. Ну или парни сами решили от него держаться подальше. Дядюшка, получив свободу, сразу же решительно зашагал в сторону меня, и моего новоиспеченного мужа, почему-то завернувшись в плащ. Не думаю, что ему жарко, следовательно - тут какой-то подвох. - Племяшка, драгоценная моя, неповторимая и единственная в своем роде, я бы тебя поздравил с обретенным счастьем, но не умею лгать, - услышала чей-то приглушенный смех, но не стала проверять чей, так как внимательно смотрела на божество, пытаясь угадать, что он задумал, - но! Если ты таковой себя считаешь, обманывая саму себя...

\- Что он несет? - невольно отвлеклась от сомнительных поздравлений, глядя искоса на Раэля, что с идеально круглыми глазами смотрел на божество.

\- Наше божество - клоун, - констатировал Джин-Хо, вынужденный отвлечься от телефона, но почти сразу же вскрикнул, выпуская из рук вмиг расплавившийся телефон.

\- А кое-кто от него в восторге, - невесело добавил Бенго, пальцем указав на Мэй, что с восторгом смотрела на Баддувкреура. - От нее столько внимания не было даже Лорду.

\- ...и этот мелкий страшненький мужичонка, - дядя заговорил громче, от чего я невольно снова обратила на него внимание, - что со временем облысеет. И я, такой добрый, понимающий и щедрый, дарю лысику коллекцию париков, - одной рукой он придержал плащ, а другой легко щелкнул пальцами. Перед нами тут же появилась витрина, на каждой ее полке были манекены с париками. Ладно бы еще, с нормальными... Это же напоминало сокровище гримера, специализирующегося на добавление людям лишних лет. Все парики были словно слепки, снятые со стариков: некоторые были с редкими волосками на висках и большой лысине на верхушке головы, другие с легким пушком, была даже парочка с седыми волосам на лбу, на силу начесанными на манер челки. Я в полном шоке и с круглыми глазами смотрела на Баддувкреура, немного опасаясь смотреть в сторону Франкенштейна. На моего любимого бог и вовсе не смотрел, скалясь мне, явно довольный своим подарком.

\- А тебе, моя дорогая Олюшка, я дарю, - Баддувкреур прервался, нарочно сделав паузу, и улыбнулся, когда на фоне заиграла какая-то романтическая музыка, - себя! - он резким жестом распахнул плащ, и взгляд волей-неволей упал на его тело. Обнаженное тело. Я охнула, отводя взгляд, и как раз успела заметить, как Элиза забирает из рук несопротивляющегося Раймонда тарелочку с едва тронутым тортом и запустила ее в затылок божества. Это на Баддувкреура подействовало должным образом, и тот быстро запахнул свой плащ, немного согнувшись, словно устыдившись своего порыва, и повернулся себе за спину.

\- Баддувкреур! - Элиза смотрела на божество с натуральной яростью, сжимая кулаки.

\- Эли, милая, я ведь просто пошутил, - стал тот оправдываться, а я пользуясь тем, что тишина повисшая в зале была нарушена вот этой двойкой, глянула на любимого. Франки, в отличие от моих ожиданий, разозленным или оскорбленным не выглядел. Его взгляд лениво, и несколько задумчиво скользил то по парикам, то по божеству в плаще. Задумчивость угадывалась и в его эмоциях, и в голосе, когда тот обратился ко мне.

\- Милая, я похоже уже знаю, в кого характером пошел жучара.

\- Согласна, - кивнула любимому и сразу же посмотрела на дядю, постаравшись, чтобы в моем взгляде не было сниходительности, а осуждение и неодобрение подобных действий. 

\- А как я согласен, вы бы знали, - отец, что, почему-то, раньше не вмешался в этот цирк, закивал головой, и съел ложечку торта. - И вот с этим вот я жил все детство. Представляете, через что я прошел?

\- Лакрицияр, ты забыл что я говорила на эту тему? - облокотившись одной рукой на спинку кресла, Нуэрра отозвалась, даже не глядя в нашу сторону.

\- Братишка, я понимаю, ты ревнуешь, - Баддувкреур выпрямился, в одно мгновение приводя себя в нормальный вид - торта в волосах больше не было, как и плаща, костюм был таков же, как на церемонии, волосы собраны. - Я знаю, что в последнее время мало уделял тебе внимания, но пойми, у меня девушка. Такая хорошенькая, завидуйте мне смертные.

\- Если бы моя дочь не постаралась, то у нее бы тебя и не было, - отец так зыркнул на Баддувкреура, что раскинул руки в жесте полного пренебрежения остальными, что я невольно подобралась. Лакрицияр выглядел так, будто собирается начать драку, а этого "добра" мне на моей свадьбе не надо.

\- Слушайте, оба, - Нуэрра отозвалась замогильным голосом, явно давая немного воли этому своему второму, "темному" облику. Отец и дядя подобрались сразу же, как собаки Павлова услышавшие сигнал, на что я не могла не ухмыльнуться. Высшая же в то время замерла с ложечкой торта на полпути ко рту. - Здесь я использовать силы не могу, но вы же в курсе что будет, стоит вам только покинуть этот мир? Не заставляйте меня напоминать вам детство

\- Дядя, может, торта отведаете? - постаралась улыбнуться мило, подавая Баддувкреуру торт, смотря как тот замер, явно над чем-то раздумывая. Но от моего предложения тот немного очнулся, все так же глядя на Богиню.

\- Ну... Нуна, - кашлянул Баддувкреур. - Что ты сразу горячишься? Мы с Лакрицей лучшие друзья, - божество показательно обнял скривившегося, и как-то безнадежно нахмурившегося Лакрицияра, а одной рукой ловко забрал тарелку, что я ему предложила. Так как дядя и отец стояли довольно близко, то шепот Баддувкреура я услышала без проблем. - Походу она меня хочет, - я вскинула бровь, а дядя чуть повернул голову ко мне, и обратился чуть томным голосом. - Ну, как, племяшка, ты теперь убедилась, что я натуральный рыжий?

\- О, боже!

\- Я здесь милая, - Баддувкреур сразу же преобразился - лицо набрало мягких черт, стоило только разгневанной Элизе подойти ближе. Божество склонился к ней, сложив губы трубочкой и ожидая поцелуй, но вместо этого Элиза уверенным движением поймала его за ухо, и дернула вниз, чтобы не нужно было особо задирать руку, а после и оттащила его от нас, уводя в сторону, и начиная отчитывать. Баддувкреур послушно слушал, кивая головой и поедая торт. Вижу, Элиза действительно взяла над ним шефство, стараясь сделать его чуть адекватнее. Улыбнулась, глядя на картину, как Элиза указывает на меня пальцем, а потом тем же пальцем стучит по башке Баддувкреура, на что тот только счастливо жмурился.

\- Я одна вижу пухлые сердечки вокруг этой парочки? - в ответ на вопрос Санву, я посмотрела на них, уже не особо присматриваясь к действиям, и действительно заметила эти сердечки, что больше казались оптической иллюзией.

\- Похоже, мое первое сватоство получилось удачным, - не могла не хмыкнуть, снова глядя на эту парочку, уже окончательно отходя от шока, а после и вовсе улыбнулась. Вот я молодец!

\- Так уж и первое? - не менее довольно улыбнулся мне Франкенштейн, но ответить я просто-напросто не успела - к нам уже подошли следующие "дарители": Родерик, Кэриас и Тао сияли одинаково пакостливыми улыбками, для незнающих той тройки кажущимися вполне доброжелательными.

\- Ольга, Франкенштейн! - оскал Родерика еще меньше напоминал улыбку, стоило ему заговорить. Неужели подвиг дяди добавил им отваги, или уже успели что-то хряпнуть? - Что я могу сказать? Наконец-то! Я всегда думал, что такие как вы, слишком отб...

\- Отличные! - поспешно исправил Тао, улыбаясь извиняющееся. - Слишком отличные, чтобы жениться! Но мы честно-честно рады, босс!

\- Отличная, обворожительная... - тихо сказал Кэриас, незаметно для всех нас подкравшись к моей ладони, и теперь тем и занимался, что ее целовал. - Богиня, с вашим замужеством, мир потерял так много! Но примите сей скромный дар!

\- Он от нас троих, - поспешно добавил хакер.

\- И сразу говорю, попридержите интерес пока не останетесь наедине, - бывший правитель подмигнул нам с Франкенштейном, и я с некоей опаской приняла от него красную коробку. На ней был листок с подписью "открывать перед брачной ночью", причем, написан по французски и явно ни кем-то из стоящих перед нами. Что ж, если они думают, что факт брачной ночи их спасет в случае чего... Вскинула бровь, но решила, что если позориться, то лучше не до банкета, а после него.

\- Спасибо, - в моем голосе было сомнение, так как я не знала, есть ли за что благодарить. На столе лежал уже подготовленный торт, и я передала тарелку с ним Кэриасу. Остальных уже обеспечил сдобой Франкенштейн, передавая тарелки явно сдерживая порыв, чтобы не заехать ими в лицо шутников. Когда эту тройку удалось наконец-то сплавить, к нам тут же решительно подошли Элиза и Баддувкреур. Девушка сначала держала божество под руку, но стоило им подойти ближе, она освободила руки, и в них появился поднос с баночкой и двумя ложечками, на которых были выгравированы наши с Франкенштейном имена.

\- Оля, тебя и Франкенштейна...

\- Милая, просто кинь в него подарок, - сказал Баддувкреур, даже не глядя в нашу сторону. - Оля и так уже наслушалась пожеланий, не будем отнимать у них время и скорее вернемся домой. Я голодный, хочу тебя!

\- Этот мед вы должны съесть за три месяца, - едва слышным шепотом произнесла Элиза склонив голову и мучительно краснея, вызывая у меня не злую улыбку. Хорошо что рядом с таким извратом она еще не потеряла себя и все так же остается стеснительной. - Чтобы медовый месяц был действительно медовым.

\- Так детишки, - Баддувркеур взмахнул рукой и протянул нам коробку. Я не спешила ее принимать, так как в тот момент забирала у Элизы поднос, а Франкенштейн и вовсе занялся тем, что накладывал торт. - Здесь посуда. Небьющаяся, для выяснения отношений. Ну как, я молодец? - лицо Элизы все еще еще было красным, но теперь, смотря в ее глаза, я невольно задумалась, не от гнева ли. Она открыла коробку, вытащила одну из тарелок, и треснула ею по башке Баддувкеура. Осколки посыпались на пол, и я уже хотела пошутить насчет "небьющейся", но осколки поднялись в воздух, и спустя пару секунд собрались вместе, являя целую и невредимую тарелку. Хм-м-м, а вот это уже интересно! - Говорил же, работает! - лучезарно улыбаясь, воскликнул Баддувкреур и вновь получил по голове от своей девушки.

\- Спасибо за такие чудесные подарки, - на губах была улыбка, причем, не только от подарков. Одно удовольствие было смотреть, как дядя во второй раз получает по башке. Мой взгляд медленно, словно нехотя, проскользил к меду. Янтарный, не захаренный, манящий одним своим видом... Как хорошо, что у меня уже нет угрозы диабета, ни проблем с почками! От радостного созерцания меня отвлек вздох любимого.

\- Только не в брачную ночь, - Франкенштейн пробормотал это тихо, но так как было тихо, услышали это все. И он туда же?! Или он это нарочно? Мог ведь сказать мысленно! Это намек на любовь к сладкому, или на то, что я могу начать есть ночью? Я побагровела от осознания и зажмурила глаза, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Не получалось.

\- Кхм, Элиза, не могу тарелочку попросить? - Элиза передала мне тарелку, и я уже хотела не глядя треснуть ею Франкенштейна, но замерла, услышав с его стороны грохот. Открыв глаза, увидела только, как тот немного непонимающе смотрит на коробку с посудой в своих руках. А следом услышала как цыкнул языком Баддувкреур.

\- Не знал, не знал, - он сложил руки на груди, покачав головой. Волосы, к бурному восторгу Мэй, превратились в огненные всполохи. - Надо было им цистерну меда подарить!

\- Они не успеют съесть так много, - возразила Элиза, глянув на дядю укоризненно.

\- Пусть бы он только не попробовал съесть! - божество вопрошающе уставился на Франкенштейна. - Ты что, хочешь сделать мою единственную племяшку несчастливой? Погодите, эй, Лакрицияр, у меня племяшка-то единственная? Ты никого не настрогал пока я с Эли изучал страницы 45-67 из человеческой камасутры? - поймала на себе извиняющийся взгляд Элизы.

\- Прости, - мне оставалось только кивнуть, чтобы успокоить девушку. Хотя нет, не только кивнуть. Я решительно подошла с тарелкой к Баддувкреуру, и смачно его ею треснула. Выпустив осколок из рук, я тут же обняла Элизу, погладив ее по голове и уничтожающе посмотрела на Баддувкреура.

\- Дорогая, если этот ненормальный как-то плохо себя ведет, то дай нам знать, - сказала ей это серьезным тоном, чтобы Элиза не усомнилась в моих словах. Но девушка ответить не успела, так как ее прервал оклик:

\- Мам-ма!

\- Пропустите, извините, пропустите, - издалека было слышно голоса Юны, Суйи и агуканье детей. Вскоре, все они, еще и с Лудисом, предстали перед нами. Душа радовалась - все улыбались, такие нарядные, вот, даже Лудиса в костюм переодели. Дети протягивали нам с Франкенштейном большой сложенный кусок бумаги, и чтобы его рассмотреть мы вместе присели перед нашими детьми.

\- Мама, пап, холосо, - авторитетно кивнула головой Вика, и дольше не медля, мы с Франкенштейном заглянули в открытку. Там были нарисованы мы с любимым, держащиеся за руки в большом сердечке, а вокруг была россыпь маленьких. Никаких надписей, но все было понятно и без этого. Мы с Франкенштейном обменялись нежными понимающими улыбками и снова перевели взгляд на детей.

\- Мы им немножко помогли, - поспешно добавила Юна, а детишки тут же обратили наше внимание на себя.

\- Соколя?

\- Мама, - Фрэнсис обличающе указала на гостей, поедающих торт, как только заметила, что я на нее посмотрела. - Хоцу.

\- Ну и что тут будешь делать? - хмыкнула, глядя на Франки. - Нужно им дать, ничего не сделаешь.

\- Какие хорошенькие, - услышала голос Элизы, а подняв взгляд, увидела ее мягкую улыбку.

\- Они очаровательные, - согласилась с ней Мэй. - Умираю как хочу таких же. Десять! - Раэль не из нашего мира от подобной новости слегка поперхнулся, а мой "обожаемый" дядя смотрел сверху вниз на наших детей оценивающе, то и дело заглядывая в открытку. Франкенштейн поднялся, нарезая малышам кусочки торта помельче, так что за божеством пока что наблюдала только я.

\- Какие мелкие, - он уже протянул руку с явным намерением подхватить одного из малышей за ворот, но Элиза предостерегающе убрала его руку. Молодец, а то я бы ему эту ручку оторвала, посмей он так сделать. - Я только рассмотрел бы их! Лакрицияр мне не дарил таких размалеванных листов.

\- Они же еще дети, - голос девушки был мягок и спокоен. - И рисунки очень милые... Ты завидуешь, да?

\- Я? Вот еще, - возмутился божество, повернувшись моему отцу. - Лакрицияр, к своему дню рождения жду от тебя рисунок.

Покачала головой, глядя на Баддувкреура. Ну как есть, клоун. Франкенштейн уже подал нашим малышам торт, которых отвели к столику Кира с Розарией. Я еще раз посмотрела на подарок от наших детей, улыбаясь самой себе. Хотелось спрятать это от глаз всех, но это не только мне подарили подарок, но и Франкенштейну, значит, нужно не прятать его от него. Потому и поставила рисунок на стол. Ведь, если задуматься, это первый рисунок, который мы получили от наших детей. Стоило мне повернуться обратно к народу, передо мной уже стояли Суйи, Юна и Лудис, причем, никто из них неловкости не испытывал. Благородный вытащил из-за спины мольберт, тут же разложив его перед нами. На рисунке было голое дерево, на подставке - краски, но не было никакой кисточки.

\- Это дерево пожеланий, - Юна объявила это нам, вызвав только недоумение. Исправить оплошность в виде нашего незнания решила Суйи.

\- Каждый из гостей должен отпечатком пальца сделать листок на этом дереве и одним словом написать на листке, что хочет пожелать молодой паре.

\- Ого, как здорово придумано! - такая идея мне понравилась, и я, склонившись, уже с большим интересом рассматривала что дерево, что краски, представляя, как это будет красиво смотреться.

\- Потом застеклим, и повесим в нашей комнате, - Франкенштейн точно так же склонился, и не меняя позы - чмокнул меня в щечку. Вот так вот, украдкой, в щечку, как школьник? Не спорю, в каком-то смысле это и романтично, но сегодня наш день! Я выпрямилась, хитро глядя на любимого и передала только эмоции, без мыслей, заставляя впасть в небольшое недоумение. А потом втянула в поцелуй, словно желая доказать, что тоже могу и умею вести. И с приятным удивлением заметила, что мне готовы подчиниться. За подобный жест доверия я была готова целовать Франкенштейна так долго и так сладко, как только может модифицированный организм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания к части:  
> Для таких же любителей ништяков, как и автор - подарок от Акэли))):  
> https://sun9-57.userapi.com/c604817/v604817758/57f4/sSCR5dzAdNI.jpg


	141. Часть 138

Губы, сминающие мои уста двигались уверенно, но не яростно. Не захватывали в плен, не засасывали, но манили тем, что есть подобная возможность. Язык двигался с грацией, выписывая по моему небу узоры одним только кончиком. Не иначе, как в отместку за скромность, я проводила своим языком по кромке идеально ровных зубов, однозначно намекая на желание углубить поцелуй. Словно кто-то щелкнул кнопкой, переключая все мое внимание только в одно русло - закончить это все, прижаться, дать нам двоим минутку интимности, близости, насытиться друг-другом. Улыбнулась в поцелуй, понимая, что мы еще не скоро насытимся друг другом, это точно не наступит в этом столетии. Я была молода, гормоны бурлили как вулкан, Франкенштейн же - изголодался за века одиночества, разбавляемого редкими интрижками. Ноль чувств, увлечения ничтожно мало, вся близость за все эти долгие столетия была словно вынужденная терапия, позволяющая не свихнуться. Сейчас же мы нашли то, что желали больше всего - идеально подходящую половинку. От этого понимания глубоко внутри огонь взорвался сверхновой. Руки, словно обладая собственной волей зарылись в пшеничные локоны любимого, самую малость оттягивая. Мне кажется, я услышала смешок, не принадлежавший ни мне, ни Франкенштейну. Правда, не я одна затерялась в ощущениях - стоило мне только прервать поцелуй, чтобы набрать в грудь немного воздуха, губы любимого с энтузиазмом переместились на шею. От подобных ласк я всегда таяла, но прежде чем позволить себе стон - приоткрыла глаза. Перед нами стояли ехидно улыбающиеся Суйи и Юна, а Лудис делал вид, что именно балка под потолком заставила его щеки покраснеть.

\- Ох, торт! Уже даю, подождите, - приложив усилие, выпуталась из рук любимого, ускользнув от его губ. Но вот усилие я делала не из-за хватки Франки, нет, он меня ни к чему не принуждал. Усилие делала над собой, чтобы заставить себя отвлечься и не поддаться на искушение наплевать на все и насладиться друг-другом. Глубоко вздохнув, Франкенштейн поправил прическу и принялся мне помогать с тортом.

\- Надо их отвлекать, - голос Мэй, несмотря на то, что она говорила шепотом, я уловила даже сквозь гул и тихую, ненавязчивую музыку, - а то устроят тут брачную ночь.

\- Мэй-Мэй, - не глядя покачала пальцем в сторону, откуда доносился голос Санву, а потом передала тарелочку благородному, что все еще смотрел на балку. - Мы же приличные.

\- Очень-очень приличные, - с беззлобным смешком и явным сарказмом пробасил голос, в котором я без труда узнала М-24. Повернула в его сторону голову, заметив как он приближается вместе с Сейрой, Регисом и Такео. Последний держал большую коробку бельгийских шоколадок, а Регис нес немаленькую коробку, перевязанную бантом.

\- Церемония была волшебной, - с мягкой улыбкой бросил Такео, и стоило мне забрать угощение, как снайпер тут же кинулся поочередно обнимать нас с Франкенштейном. Улыбнулась ему, не отводя взгляд от фиолетовой макушки с распущенными волосами и заплетенными в косички передними прядками, скрепленные сзади заколками - от Такео шло искреннее восхищение, очень похожее на восхищение ребенка, которого сводили в парк развлечений. После него к нам подошли с обнимашками юные каджу, заранее отдав коробку М-24.

\- Всего вам хорошего в замужней жизни, - на устах у Сейры была мягкая улыбка когда та посмотрела на коробку, что держал М-24. Я передала благородной торт, чтобы освободить руки, и заметила что Такео и Регис уже стояли с тарелочками. - Держите подарок от нас.

\- Что это? - многого мне стоило, чтобы сдержаться от соблазна потрясти коробочкой. От этой компании, заслуженно впрочем, я подвоха не ждала, следовательно - не опасалась, а только чувствовала интерес.

\- Робот - пылесос, - лаконично ответил Регис, с таким видом, словно ему очень сильно хочется пафосно засунуть руки в карманы, и я невольно представила, кто был инициатором этой идеи. В осведомленности Региса я не сомневалась - благородные делали прогресс в вопросе адаптации, а в особенности наши юные представители Лукедонии. Смешок сдержать я не смогла, так же как и язвительную шпильку.

\- Ох, Ландегре, так бы и сказал, что тебе надоела уборка, - с лица Региса мигом слетел весь пафос, уступая место ожидаемому возмущению.

\- Что?! Ничего подобного! - его реакция, так же, как и в начале проживания в нашем доме, была бурной, от чего на нас невольно все обратили внимание. Франкенштейн наблюдал за мной и Ландегре-младшим с улыбкой, подавая М-24 торт.

\- Ландегре-ним огорчится когда узнает, что его единственный внук лжет, как дышит, да к тому же трус, - голос самого младшего из Кертье раздался в помещении, Раэль не глядя на Региса ковырялся в торте, словно пытаясь понять из чего тот сделан. - Тяжело признаться, что тебе помощь необходима?

\- Раэль! - подобное замечание вывело из себя Региса еще сильнее, вплоть до того, что тот прикрикнул, чуть ли не добавив в возглас силы. Правда, посмотрев в сторону говорившего, отметил, что это не "наш" Раэль и словно обиженный этим фактом, сложил руки на груди, снова поворачиваясь ко мне. Тем самым давая возможность получше рассмотреть, как Регис обиженно нахохлился и засопел, пуще прежнего напоминая больше зверька, нежели каджу Ландегре. Хохотнула, глядя на него, и тут же, желая юношу немного умаслить, передала ему в руки тарелку с тортом.

\- Держи и не грусти, - улыбнулась нашему Регису, немного уняв смешок. Благородный посмотрел на меня, явно желая что-то сказать и возможно начать перепалку, за неимением в свободном доступе другого оппонента, но кто бы ему дал... Внимание всех, в том числе и мое, привлекла к себе Алекси, ввалившись в сарай бегом, с громким воплем "посторонитесь", придерживая спереди пышное платье и приподнимая подол, тем самым открывая вид на свои шпильки и чулки. Регис смотрел на нее широко раскрыв глаза, и похоже, забыв о том факте, что ему хотелось непременно с кем-то поругаться. За моей подругой быстрым шагом передвигался Павел, держа большую круглую коробку, слегка отстранив от себя, на вытянутых руках, словно боялся что-то внутри повредить. Интересненько...

\- Извините все нас, но наш подарок должен быть вручен сейчас же! - восклицание Алекси только уверило меня в своих предположениях, что подарок у них непростой, но девушка, вместо того, чтобы тут же к нам подбежать, подошла к божествам, начиная им что-то быстро толковать. Выслушав ее, они только кивнули, и воодушевленная Александра тут же подбежала к своему Аку, что уже ждал ее, стоя почти напротив нас с Франкенштейном. Подошли к нам они вместе, радужно улыбаясь.

\- Поздравляем вас с таким важным днем! - на губах Паши появилась широкая улыбка, когда он вручил коробку Франкенштейну. Любимый нахмурился, удивленно глядя на крышку коробки, а я насторожилась, прислушиваясь к эмоциям ребят. Но ничего подозрительного от них не уловила - только искреннюю радость и чистое предвкушение. - Дети у вас есть, дома есть, лес Франкенштейн тоже посадит...

\- А вот счастья нету! - согласно, с улыбкой поддакнула Александра Паше, и посмотрела на меня укоризненно, видимо, негодуя, что я медлю. - Давай, подруга, быстрее снимай крышку и принимай свое счастье.

\- Ладно, - сдержаться от того, чтобы не смерить эту парочку полным подозрения взглядом, мне было не дано, но я быстро перевела взгляд на коробку. Алекси была сегодня тамадой, в какой-то мере была ответственная за то, чтобы у всех осталось хорошее впечатление. При таком раскладе была надежда на то, что никакого пранка она не придумала. Но несмотря на эту надежду, крышку я приподнимала медленно и осторожно, словно опасаясь клоуна на пружинке. В коробке был какой-то клубок черного меха. Не успела я подумать, перчатки это, или шапка, и тем более, зачем они на свадьбе, как мех вдруг задрожал и посмотрел на меня испуганными глазками. Мой ступор от осознания не длился дольше двух секунд, когда крышка коробки была мной отброшена, как фрисби. Успела только заметить, как она полетела в сторону отца, и потом снова перевела взгляд на комочек меха. Котенок, что уже дрожал меньше, видимо, успокоившись от того, что пропала темнота, вызвал у меня полный восторга визг. - Батюшки, какой прелестный подарок! - я подхватила котеночка, вытаскивая из коробки и сразу устраивая крошечное тельце на предплечье, лишь бы малютке было удобно. - Ты мальчик или девочка, подарок?

\- Мяу, - тихо, словно ответив мне, мяукнул малыш, и я не сдержалась, снова восторженно пискнув, но теперь сквозь закрытые губы. Я чувствовала, что любимый не особо рад подобным поворотом, но то, что он не высказывал своего протеста, обнадеживало. Может проканает, как и в мире Мэй? Указательным пальцем осторожно почесала маленькую головку между ушками, и широко улыбнулась, представляя себе тихие уютные вечера с этой прелестью на коленях. В обзор попали пальцы любимого, и я даже пикнуть не успела, когда небольшой, но балласт, исчез. Франкенштейн держал котика за холку, двумя пальцами, и придирчиво рассматривал.

\- _В коробке была записка, что это сибирская кошка,_ \- мысленно ответил на мой безмолвный вопрос Франкенштейн, а я только вскинула бровь, смотря на Алекси. Откуда, спрашивается, они сумели достать? Перевела взгляд на любимого и котенка. Малыш не возмущался, послушно повиснув в пальцах Франкенштейна, и смотря ему прямо в глаза. - _Вижу, животина вырастет борзой, но благо признала нас как хозяев,_ \- в мыслях Франкенштейна скользнуло одобрение, а на губах появилась довольная ухмылка. Облегчение наполнило меня абсолютно полностью - котенок, видимо, останется в семье, несмотря на нелюбовь Франкенштейна к пушистикам. Мой новоиспеченный муж ловко пробежался пальцами по брюшку.

\- Девочка.

\- Значит будет Адели, - не сомневаясь ни секунды я назвала наше пушистое счастье, и тут же перехватила на руки, прижимая к своей груди. Как только получилось оторвать взгляд от этой прелести и ее скромных кисточек на ушках, тут же бросила взгляд на Алекси. - Спасибо тебе, подруга! И тебе, Аку, - обняла их как могла, одной лишь свободной рукой, в то время как Франкенштейн давал им тарелки с только что нарезанным тортом.

\- Племяшка, если ты хочешь моего внимания, просто скажи, не нужно бросаться вещами, - услышала голос Баддувкреура, который почему-то потирал свой нос. Не поняла, каким образом? Я же видела что крышка летит в отца. Но оная крышка лежала у ног Элизы, которую приобнимал божество, так что возможно он и получил. Пожала плечами, пофигистично глядя на отца. Тот медленно разворачивался в мою сторону, словно разозленный.

\- Родная дочь отца избивает, где это видано... - Лакрицияр потер затылок, но гнева я от него не ощущала а потому решила игнорировать это, посвятив свое внимание Адели. Кошечка послушно лежала в моих руках, но заметив, или почувствовав мой взгляд - извернулась пузиком вверх. 

\- Дядя, Франкенштейн, простите, но я, похоже, лесбиянка, - не глядя на названных, пробормотала, не в силах сдержать улыбку, и следуя за желанием кошечки, стала поглаживать мягкое пузико. От этого Адели прикрыла глаза, что уже медленно, но верно приобретали насыщенный зеленый цвет. - Я похоже влюбилась в Адели. Ну Франки, ну ты только посмотри! - я приподняла котенка, чуть протягивая любимому, но из рук выпускать не смела. В ближайшем времени мы с Адели точно будем неразлучны! - Ты гляди, у нее похоже будут зеленые глаза. Ведьминские!

\- Ну еще бы, ты же ведьма, тебе нужен черный кот, - со смешком бросила Алекси, заставляя меня взглянуть на нее с благодарностью. Подруга действительно знала как порадовать.

\- А ролевые игры на костре делать будете? - справа от меня, чуть позади Алекси, раздался ехидный голос Родерика. Александра и Павел посмотрели себе за спину, источая эмоции негодования, одновременно с этим открывая мне вид на жучару. Недолго думая, взяла тарелку из коробки, подаренной дядей, и запустила ее ему прямо в эту жучарскую морду. Даже в наш день не может сдержать своего языка!

\- Отличное попадание, - голос любимого раздался тихо, и в основном мне в ухо. Одной рукой он притянул меня к себе, держа за талию и я посмотрела вверх, на него, хитро улыбаясь, словно давая свое разрешение на подобного рода действие.

\- Теперь можем мы? - к нам с улыбкой вприпрыжку подбежала Эшлин, не дожидаясь какого-либо согласия. За ней, как на буксире, следовали Музака и Гарда, залившиеся румянцем. И ладно бы еще Гарда, ее я могла понять, она нашу волну еще не до конца поймала, но вот Музака, у которого совести и стыда отродясь не водилось? Вскинула бровь, наблюдая за этой картиной, и чувствовала что Франкенштейн не меньше заинтересован. - Со свадьбой вас! - Воскликнула девушка, незаметно подталкивая оборотней.

\- Да, мы хотим вас поздравить, - неуверенно промямлила Гарда.

\- Вы так много для нас сделали, - в таком же духе продолжил Музака, немного растрепав волосы, а другой рукой протянул коробку шоколада. - И мы вместе подготовили подарок.

\- Точно. Эшлин украшала, а мы... - заговорила Гарда, забегав глазками и мучительно краснея. - А мы с Му... Музакой... Мы придумали задания, и...

\- Ох, - Эшлин поймала Гарду за запястье и ее рукой нам протянула нам подарок. - Просто держите.

\- И что же это? - Франки принял из рук Гарды банку, но смотрел и спрашивал не волчицу, а Эшлин. Я разделяла интерес любимого - большая, трехлитровая банка, с веревкой на горлышке была действительно хорошо украшена. Сердечки, цветы, бабочки - все в белом, голубом и золотом цвете. Правда назначение было неясно - вряд ли у нее просто декоративная функция, было ведь что-то о заданиях. Да и внутри были какие-то бумажки, но банка была закрытая пробкой, а по краям была печать - то ли из воска, то ли из пластилина. Красиво, кто ж спорит, но смысл ускользал.

\- Это банка пожеланий, - уверенно отозвалась Эшлин, в противовес двум взрослым оборотням по бокам от нее. - На каждую десятилетнюю годовщину открывайте ее, выбирайте одну бумажку, и выполните задание, что на ней написано. И не беспокойтесь, бумажек там на две тысячи лет, для начала сойдет, - Эшлин подмигнула мне, а я повернулась к любимому, глядя на него удивленно, но с толикой заинтересованности.

\- _Звучит отлично. Как насчет того, чтобы сделать это нашей традицией?_ \- Франкенштейн ответил мне кивком а потом, словно этого было мало - коротко поцеловал в щеку, словно клюнул. Мой муж успел справиться уже и с тортом для гостей, словно кусочки были уже подготовлены заранее. Возможно, так и было, идея это не глупая. Взглянула на торт, повернувшись через плечо, и отметила, что двух ярусов уже нет. Остался только один, нижний, но вместе с этим - самый большой. Следовательно, хватит всем, даже если кто-то пожелает добавки.

\- Я утомился, - до меня донесся малость капризный голос Джин-Хо и я прислушалась, смотря как он обращается к Мэй, - а ведь я даже не жених. Нет, моя свадьба будет скромной, только я и моя малышка.

\- Ты не пригласишь мать? - вполне ожидаемо, и что уж тут говорить, заслуженно, возмутилась Мэй.

\- А я? - отозвался Бенго и я уловила исходящие от него эмоции грусти.

\- Ладно, вас я приглашаю.

\- А Франкенштейн расстроится, он так хорошо к тебе относится, - Джин-Хо немного скептически скосил глаза на Мэй. - А Сейра? Она еще не была ни на чьей свадьбе. А...

\- Я понял, понял! Мне конец, - парень поднял руки в жесте "сдаюсь", чем вызвал у Мэй громкий смешок. Теперь за этой картиной наблюдала не я одна, но и Франкенштейн. Мои пальцы как раз ласкали подбородок Адели, когда Санву уверенным шагом направилась к Родерику, только недавно вытащившему все осколки тарелки со своего бывшего монаршего лица. Стыдно мне не было - того глядишь и перестанет вести себя подобным образом.

\- Родерик-ним, а вы что подарили?

\- Мой подарок самый лучший! - бывший Лорд, обрадовавшись вниманию к себе, в одно движение вытер свою переносицу от крови, и сразу же наклонился к уху Мэй, что-то ей нашептывая. Невольно нахмурилась, глядя на эту картину. Будто мне мало было сюрпризов, надо еще из этого тайну делать. Впрочем, ладонь, трепетно поглаживающая мою спину немного меня урезонила, и я вполне спокойно, без лишнего раздражения, отвела от этой парочки взгляд.

\- Ольга, Франкенштейн, друзья мои, - мое внимание почти сразу привлекли. К нам размеренным шагом приближался Рагар, почему-то сменивший свой темно-синий костюм на бежевый. Ну, разбираться в его мотивах я, пожалуй, не буду, главное - бутончик свидетеля на месте. Хотя, судя по тому что чета Кертье опоздала, то могло и произойти что-то... Эх, ладно! Не буду эту тему поднимать, захотят - расскажут. Рагар подошел ко мне на расстояние вытянутой руки, и обаятельно улыбнулся и мне, и моему новоиспеченному мужу. - Примите поздравления от меня и моих сыновей...

\- Хен! - не особо напрягаясь, бросилась на шею Рагару, даже не выпуская Адели из рук. Просто притянула свободной рукой его за шею к себе. Такой мой порыв вовсе не был без причины - ему я была очень рада, Кертье меня активно поддерживал, чуть ли не с тех пор, как я вернула его из мертвых. И звания хена он себе заслужил, как никто другой.

\- Да-да, твой Хен, - Рагар, немного смущенно засмеявшись, похлопал меня по боку, и я не сильно раздумывая - отпустила его. Кто я такая чтобы ограничивать ему свободу, пускай и в порыве радости?

\- Поздравляю, - в голосе Раэля не было ничего, кроме спокойствия. Видимо, долго репетировал перед зеркалом, ну или перебесился уже. Или это из-за воспитания своего младшенького Рагару пришлось переодеваться? Успели подраться? - Парные халаты. С именными нашивками.

\- Со свадьбой вас, - отозвавшись спокойным, тихим голосом Раджек вызвал у меня улыбку. Вот у кого стоило бы поучиться Раэлю! Благородный протянул мне корзинку, коричневую, плетенную, с крышкой. Невольно смерила его взглядом - с этой коричневой коробкой и в красном костюме каджу Кертье не мог вызывать у меня однозначную ассоциацию с всемирно известной сказкой.

\- Кое-кто тут сказок перечитал, красная шапочка? - не сдержалась от ехидства, хотя, если подумать, то оно было абсолютно не уместным. Как ни крути, эти сказки Раджек читал именно моим детям. Нехорошо так выходит. - Прости, я просто шучу. Спасибо за... - приподняла крышку корзинки, учуяв характерный запах раньше, чем успела заметить содержимое. Вкусные ароматы смешались с вонью, которая заставила меня сглотнуть слюну. Мой мозг был закодирован на то, что за этим запахом скрывается нечто вкусное и приятное. Корзинка изнутри была устлана клетчатой тряпкой, чтобы свертки, куски и кругляши сыров на запачкали самой корзинки. - За сыры?

\- Это набор, - на губах Раджека появилась улыбка, видимо, прочитал в моем выражении лица радость от подобного подарка. Я, конечно, не улыбалась, больше была шокирована подобным подарком, но думается мне что серьезный Кертье, редко оказывающий эмоции, прекрасно умел считывать эмоции, опираясь на наблюдение. То морщинки в уголках глаз, приподняты чуть вверх, то уголки губ, слегка дрожащие в предвестнике улыбки. Ну или просто увидел это в моей осанке, движениях, глазах в конце-концов. Как ни как, мы не чужие друг другу, и время на нас с Франкенштейном насмотреться у Кертье было. - Почти все сорта, которые мы только сумели найти.

\- И в комплект к этому... - интонацией, в которой проскальзывало удовлетворение, решил дополнить сына хен. Повернувшись себе за спину он достал внушительный ящик, поставив его передо мной и Франкенштейном. - Ящик вина. Чтобы у нас всегда был провиант для романтических ужинов. Алекси подсказала что у тебя есть где это прятать... - последнее предложение у Рагара вышло уже не так уверенным, как прошлые, и я мягко улыбнулась, не желая его расстраивать. Тем более что так и было, мой кармашек был в боевой готовности.

\- Так и есть, спасибо вам всем, - подтвердила это вслух, и решила не медля отблагодарить за внимание, подарки и искренние, пусть и немногословные поздравления. Стоило мне только отпустить одного из блондинистых ассасинов, как Франкенштейн тут же вручал угощение. Потом, словно решившись, Франки тоже обнял каждого из Кертье, начав с Рагара, и закончив на Раджеке. Отметила я это с некоторой ленцой - больше меня занимало, как отреагирует Адели на полную корзинку потенциальных вкусностей. Нарочно держала корзинку в непосредственном доступе к кошке. Но потом чуть ли не залепила себе по лбу - кошки ведь больше по творогам, сыры более привлекательны грызунам. В итоге пожала плечами - что одно, что другое - стереотипы.

\- Родерик-ним, в вас я никогда не сомневалась, - услышав голос Санву, невольно подняла взгляд, выглядывая через плечо Раджека в сторону Родерика. Мэй как раз в этот момент ласково хлопала его по руке. - Вы замечательный представитель правящей семьи, чуткий отзывчивый человек, понимающий душу человека, его интересы и...

\- Что-то матушка соловьем заливается, - заметил ее сын, так же наблюдая за этой картиной, самую малость нахмурившись, - что он ей сказал?

\- Предчувствую, что ничего хорошего, - мрачно ответил Раэль, стоящий возле него. - Что-то точно задумали.

\- Вы такой хороший, - припечатала она с энтузиазмом, и словно этого было мало - бросилась на Родерика с объятиями. Хм-м, действительно выглядит так, словно они что-то задумали. Надеюсь, не очередную головную боль для меня?

\- Ну, Оленька, теперь наша очередь, - из раздумий меня вырвал голос следующих подошедших к нам гостей. Инна Тимофеевна и Дмитрий улыбались нам. На согнутом локте старушки была большая корзинка, побольше той, что дал нам Раджек. Вторым от нее отличием шло отсутствие крышки, благодаря чему я могла отметить исконно русские лакомства - несколько "Аленок", большой тульский пряник, вартушки... Возле них соседствовали различные банки, с красиво украшенными крышками, и понравившаяся мне мойва и другие копчености в прозрачных пакетах. В ладонях старушка держала большую банку, со стеклянной крышкой и механизмом закрытия. Прозрачное стекло не скрывало от меня своего содержимого, и я невольно округлила глаза, наблюдая такое количество красной икры.

\- Франкенштейн, мое уважение, - Дима тоже взял слово, залихватски улыбаясь моему мужу, и протягивая большой мешок. Я согнулась, выпуская Адели из рук, чтобы забрать тяжести и от Инны Тимофеевны, а то некрасиво получается. - Вот. Пуд соли для жениха и невесты. Хотя, предполагаю, вы итак хорошо друг друга знаете.

\- Бабушка Инна, не стоило так тратится! - немного покачала головой, все с тем же выражением лица смотря на старушку, но довольно быстро забрала от нее банку и корзинку. Впрочем, очень быстро банка нашла свое место в корзинке, а следом - в пространственном кармане. В стазисе хоть не испортится.

\- Слышать ничего не хочу, вы достойны лучшего! - Инна Тимофеевна в одно движение кинулась ко мне, стоило только моим рукам опустеть. Такая бурная реакция меня немного удивила, видимо, привыкла что все такие чопорные, но услышав как женщина всхлипнула, ко мне вернулась подвижность, и я тут же ее обняла в ответ. - Господи, Оленька, рада за тебя, как за родную. Счастья вам, дети, только счастья и радости, - старушка отстранилась, и нашарив в небольшой сумочке платок, стала вытирать глаза. Словно не повинуясь моей воле, губы изогнулись в нежной и снисходительной улыбке - я не знала, каково это плакать от счастья, пока что это со мной не приключалось. Франкенштейн как раз раздавал торт, когда я услышала Бенго, стоящего относительно недалеко от Франкенштейна.

\- Босс и Ольга должны соль съесть за три месяца, как мед? - снайпер явно не обращался ни к кому конкретному, а выразил свои мысли, если не изумление, вслух. Глянула на большой мешок с солью, а потом снова в сторону Бенго. Джин-Хо, с которым они держались вместе, не ответил - тот как раз был занят съемкой на камеру того, как Раэль тщетно пытается увести Мэй от жучары.

\- Нет определенного времени, за который нужно съесть эту соль, - просветить Бенго решил Дима, подойдя к нему с тортом в руках - маг отошел, так как я была поглощена наблюдением за обстановкой, а бабушка Инна стала о чем-то шушукаться с Франкенштейном. Пожав плечами, взяла на ручки Адели прежде, чем ей пришла в голову идея карабкаться на меня по платью, порвет же. - Есть поверье, что молодожены смогут узнать друг-друга по настоящему только когда съедят этот пуд соли.

\- Подождите нас! - в сарай вбежали Шинву и Ик-Хан, даже не запыхавшись, и держа что-то большое в руках. Алекси и Паша стояли возле компьютера, то и дело глядя на собравшихся в зале, и словно что-то просчитывали. Возле них стояли полностью расслабленные Урокай и Суйи, видимо, просто так заинтересовались тем, что делает эта двойка. Честно говоря, я уже хотела тоже пойти туда, и глянуть хоть глазком, но это восклицание Шинву снова пригвоздило нас с Франкенштейном к месту. Посмотрела на рыжика, и с укором покачала головой.

\- И здесь опаздываешь, Хан Шинву? - после моей шпильки часть находящихся в зале, знакомая с явлением "Хан Шинву и Школа", рассмеялись, на что сам школьник, казалось бы, ну вообще не обратил внимания. В отличии от его друга.

\- Иначе не получился бы подарок, - голос Ик-Хана прозвучал скомкано, и я заинтересовалась немного. Юный гений держал в руках какой-то ватман, и теребил край ленточки, которая опоясывала свиток. 

\- Да, и я был бы не я, - без стеснения добавил Шинву, искривляя губы в улыбке. - В общем вот - он поставил перед нами то, что все это время держал в руках: нечто, по форме напоминающее слишком широкую доску для серфинга, завернутое в праздничную бумагу. Видимо, заметив наше с Франкенштейном непонимание, школьник решил объясниться. - Зеркало. Настолько большое чтобы вы вдвоем могли в нем смотреться.

\- Вау, Шинву, - не скрывая своего восхищения проехалась взглядом по подарку, заценив размер, - большое, действительно, - мои мысли медленно, несколько лениво кружили возле того, где же в нашей комнате в Сеуле лучше всего будет его поставить, когда в мой разум, словно сквозняком, ворвались мысли любимого, целенаправленные мысли, более пикантного содержимого, как это зеркало можно будет использовать. Почувствовала, как щеки вспыхнули жаром и немного укоризненно посмотрела на Франкенштейна, что с невинной улыбочкой протягивал парням торт. Ик-Хан, заметив тарелочку, прокашлялся, протягивая ватман мне, так как Франки занялся зеркалом.

\- А здесь подарок от меня, - с нетерпением он потянул за кончик ленты чуть сильнее, заставляя ее медленно спланировать на землю, и развернул свиток, показывая черные линии на обычной белой бумаге. Много ломанных линий, напоминающую мне несколько кардиограмм больных аритмией, неровно соединенных друг с другом. Линии разделялись на два ряда, строчки были немного похожи друг на друга, но понимания, что же это, у меня не было. - Я записал ваши голоса, когда вы произносили клятвы перед Нуэррой, заключив брак, и нарисовал это, - парень глянул на меня, уверенно выровнявшись, а я только заинтересовано взглянула еще раз на линии. Теперь уже совсем другим взглядом, будто пытаясь в этих изломах отыскать слова.

\- Ва-а-ау, - взяла в руки подарок, не упустив возможности рассмотреть поближе, и подняла взгляд на Ик-Хана, улыбаясь ему. - Это прекрасный подарок.

\- Самый лучший подарок, Ик-Хан, молодец, - похвалил Джин-Хо, который подошел чуть ближе, оживившись от объяснений Ик-Хана. Бенго, что был возле него, только непонимающе смотрел на ватман в моих руках.

\- Это похоже на... - он прищелкнул пальцами, явно пытаясь что-то вспомнить, - портрет у тебя дома, Джин-Хо.

Алекси, заслышав это засмеялась, вовсе не обращая внимания на то, что держит в руках. Приступ веселости, казалось, грозился не скоро ее отпустить, и остальные, что обратили на нее внимание, махнули на нее рукой. Мы с Франкенштейном пристроили подарки на столе, уже собираясь уходить оттуда, но нас остановили своем присутствием трое замечательных дам. Лунарк, Клаудия и Идиан, видимо, выбиралась за подарком в тот день, когда я их сюда привела, так как эти женщины вручили нам цветы, набор различных плиток шоколада и красивую коробку с желтым бантом. Коробка была увесистая, и когда ее передавала мне Лунарк, внутри что-то звякнуло. Видимо, очередной набор, или кружек, или тарелочек, так как звук напоминал фарфор, несмотря на то, что подарок был упакован. Модифицированный слух, все-таки, не пропьешь. Мы хотели уже положить подарок, но девушки, а особенно Идиан и Клаудия, уходить не желали, явно вознамерившись узнать нашу реакцию. Пожала плечами глядя на Франкенштейна и открыла подарок.

Я ошиблась, предполагая что в коробке - посуда. Внутри, завернутая в пупырчатую фольгу, была красивая статуэтка, представляющая какую-то не то будку, не то беседку, на крыше которой сидели два целующихся голубя. Статуэтка была немаленькая, где-то тридцать сантиметров длиной, очень качественно и детально выполнена. Я проехалась пальцем по ступеньке лестницы, ведущей в беседку, тем самым обнаружив снизу ключик для завода. Улыбка появилась на устах сама по себе - игрушки на заводе всегда высоко ценились. Покрутила три раза ключиком, потом еще два раза, и от статуэтки тут же хлынула музыка. Мелодия была мне знакомой, заставляя мягко улыбнуться - "К Элизе". Пока я рассматривала статуэтку и наслаждалась музыкой, Франкенштейн уже дал девушкам торт, и я поблагодарила их за подарок, искренне улыбаясь и не выпуская его из рук, до тех пор, пока мелодия не доиграет до конца. 

Стоило только Лунарк вместо с благородными дамами отойти от нас, величественной поход к нам подошла Раскрея вместе с Геджутелем. Поздравления от этой двойки были сдержанными, на лицах скупые улыбки. Переглянулась с Франкенштейном - от подобной атмосферы мне было несколько неудобно, тем более что на фоне Алекси, что заливалась смехом, а Паша не особо удачно пытался ее привести в норму. Слишком сильный контраст. Подарки принял любимый, я же занялась тортом, слыша объяснения гостей: вот тут сервиз, старый, со времен когда еще Геджутель пешком под стол ходил, вот тут побрякушки унисекс, о которых когда-то ходили легенды, а это шелковая постель, конечно же, ни разу не использованная. Конечно, сказано это другими словами, но смысл улавливался именно такой. Тряпки, кстати, я узнала - именно с ними и ходила Раскрея, когда меня марафетили перед церемонией. За дары мы поблагодарили, сундучок с драгоценностями и сервиз поставили на стол, и окинув напоследок взглядом толпу, поймали друг друга за руку, направляясь в сторону диджейки, где Алекси, уже немного обуздав свой приступ смеха, явно собиралась что-то сказать или объявить. Сегодняшнего вечера ничто без нас не обойдется, следовательно - нужно соответствовать и быть в центре внимания.  
  



	142. Часть 139

Держась за руки, мы подошли к скопищу народа. С одной стороны от стола с компьютером и колонками стояла Алекси, которой все-таки получилось взять себя в руки. По другую сторону были столики, возле которых сидели божества, повернув свои стулья в сторону импровизированного танцпола. От странности этой картины и некоторой ее нелогичности я повела плечами - чтобы внеземные существа вот так просто сидели себе, поедая торт и наблюдая чуть ли не с детским интересом за людьми? Напротив них была стена, вдоль которой тоже были расставлены стулья, явно для тех, кто захочет отдохнуть от танца, чтобы вскоре продолжить. Некоторые из них были заняты благородными. Основная часть народа столпилась перед Алекси, огибая таким образом танцпол буквой "П". Стоило подойти ближе, нам дали дорогу, позволяя без препятствий пройти в первый ряд, а потом и вовсе выйти вперед толпы. Наша тамада посмотрела на нас с улыбкой, легким движением приблизив микрофон к лицу.   
  
\- Ну что, друзья? - подруга подмигнула нам, а потом проехалась взглядом по толпе. - Знаете для чего сейчас время?   
  
\- Первого тоста! - воскликнул Тао, приподнимая руку, как примерный ученик, отчего по сараю прокатился скромный смех остальных гостей.   
  
\- Неправильно! - подруга поддержала его игру, криво ухмыльнувшись. - Время первого танца молодых, песню для которых исполнит наша айдол и ее воздыхатель, - на слова Алекси Суйи и Урокай отреагировали молниеносно, поднимаясь со стульев возле стены и подходя к колонке. Благородный погрозил нашей тамаде шутливо кулаком, но добился только того, что Алекси показала ему в ответ язык.   
  
\- Он что, петь умеет? - голос Мэй не трудно было услышать, так как девушка стояла в первом ряду. - Или будет бубенцами трясти?   
  
\- А вот сейчас убедитесь, - воодушевление Александры, казалось, ничто не могло погасить, и озорно подмигнув Мэй, она дала Паше отмашку, вручила Суйи и Урокаю микрофоны, а сама подбежала к Мэй. Стоило мне только узнать мелодию, что зазвучала из динамиков, я почувствовала, как меня застопорило, а мозг сразу же выдал быстрое воспоминание, которое словно вспышкой, молнией, взрывом разметало все мысли. Пасмурный день, мы с Александрой сидим на бортике ее балкона, в руках по бокалу виноградного сока. Мы, притворяющееся, что это вино, медленно его вкушаем подпевая песне "Cold Blooded" и считаем себя парочкой роковых женщин. Помотала головой в стороны, пытаясь отогнать воспоминание, но было поздно - вспомнился текст этой песни.   
  
\- Алекси, я вот даже не знаю, что с тобой делать, убить или зацеловать, - сейчас Суйи начнет петь, на сопротивление времени попросту нет, так что я подала руку Франкенштейну. Милый следил за моими мыслями, потому и понимал, что я имела ввиду. И судя по его довольной улыбке, он предпочитал второй вариант.   
  
\- Просто радуйся, подруга, сегодня ваш с Франкенштейном день, - Александра спокойно ответила мне, словно само собой разумеющееся, пока мы с Франки принимали лучшую позу для танца. Подстроиться под шаги любимого было не сложно, но стоило только Суйи запеть, я невольно уронила голову Франкенштейну на грудь, стараясь хоть немного сдержать смех, чтобы наши певцы не приняли этого на свой счет. " _Хладнокровному мужчине нельзя доверять_ "... Плечи немного подрагивали от смеха, а я даже не до конца могла понять, что меня забавляло больше - то, что Алекси подобрала для нашего первого танца из всех возможных композиций именно эту, или от того, какой образ складывается касательно нас с Франкенштейном, особенно в свете того моего воспоминания.   
  
\- _Разве ты не находишь, что песня немного, но подходит?_ \- такой вопрос, с мягкой, чуть ли не ласковой улыбкой, казался вызовом. Я вскинула бровь, так как начал петь Урокай, заинтересованная, как Франкенштейн отреагирует на эти слова. Но единственная реакция, которая последовала от моего мужа, это прижавшая меня плотнее к себе рука на талии, и чуть быстрее танцевальный шаг. Франкенштейн уверенно, испытывая удовольствие от процесса, вел меня в танце, кружась то в центре танцевальной площадки, то от края к краю.  
  
\- _Если бы подходила полностью, я бы посчитала что провалилась,_ \- ритм песни ускорился за счет барабанов и вместо одного шага, пришлось делать два, быстрее перебирая ногами. - _Я конечно пришла в этот мир канон исправить и тебе помочь, но растопить немного эту ледышку в груди тоже было неплохо,_ \- ухмыльнулась, глядя на любимого и его серьезное выражение лица, и почти сразу пришлось трижды делать поворот, будучи ведомой им в танце.   
  
\- У тебя получилось, - Франкенштейн прошептал мне это на ухо, явно не повороты расхваливая, и я отвела взгляд от его глаз, не желая сейчас тонуть в этом омуте. Правда, стоило мне посмотреть по сторонам, стало ясно, что другого выхода у меня особо-то нету - на танцполе были только мы, другие пары воздержались от танца. Мой взгляд снова вернулся к лицу любимого, к его глазам, без права на побег. Суйи и Урокай стали распевать третий - последний - куплет, и я крепче сжала ладонь Франкенштейна, немного отклонив ее на себя. Мой новоиспеченный муж последовал за этой нехитрой наводкой, давая себя в этот миг почувствовать здесь главной. Но только в этот миг - в следующую секунду он снова вел меня так, как ему было угодно. Мило ему улыбнулась, в то время как в глазах был холод. Наш первый танец напоминал схватку за власть, войну темпераментов... Но приз обещал быть приятным для обеих сторон. Ухмылка Франкенштейна только убедила меня в том, что с подобным он согласен.   
  
После припева музыка стала чуть "острее", словно выдавая страсть и напряжение, царящее между нами. Даже наши движения в танце не выдавали этой маленькой, сладкой тайны. Когда рука Франкенштейна скользнула с талии на копчик, сильнее сжав, и тем самым прижимая мою промежность к промежности Франкенштейна, я подумала, что от меня ожидают прогиба над землей. По сути, к подобной танцевальной фигуре я вполне была готова, но мысленный смешок развеял все мои сомнения о намерениях любимого. В одно движение выпрямилась, выровняв спину и колени, тем самым без особых проблем закинула руки ему на шею. Ладонь с копчика окончательно сползла на задницу, в только начинающийся поцелуй Франкенштейн победно улыбался. Правда вот, под напором моих губ сдавался. Было окончательно неясно, признаем ли мы в этом поцелуе победу друг-друга, или же взаимно объявляем капитуляцию, но очень скоро стало не до этого - поцелуй при угасающей мелодии песни после недавнего танца дарил невероятные ощущения, щекотал нервы приятной разрядкой, но при том и распалял к чему-то большему.   
  
\- Вот те на! - словно сквозь дымку до меня донесся голос бабушки Инны, который, скорее всего, был громким восклицанием, а потом хлопок ладоней. - Мы ни тоста сказать не успели, ни выпить, а те уже по команде "горько"!   
  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, наши молодожены вот такие вот... Темпераментные, - теперь до меня донесся голос подруги, и я нехотя разорвала поцелуй, понимая, что музыка закончилась, и больше оснований к ласкам у нас не осталось. Мы с Франкенштейном прижались лбами друг к другу, тяжело дыша и почти соприкасаясь губами, вдыхая один и тот же кислород, чувствуя щекотку выдохов на устах. Посмотрели напоследок в глаза друг другу, словно пытались все в них прочитать, словно и не было между нами связи, и о мыслях партнера можно было только догадываться. Я вздохнула особо тяжело, прикрыв глаза, и чуть отстранилась, глядя на Алекси. Она направлялась в нашу сторону, в одной руке держа микрофон, а во второй - изящный бокал для шампанского, наполнен лишь наполовину. - Ну как, милашки наши, первый танец понравился? - мы кивнули в унисон, словно сговорившись, и Александра коротко и зловеще рассмеялась. - Наивные, это только начало. Даже ваши модифицированно-божественные ножки будут молить пощады. Но теперь, время для тоста от наших гостей! - Алекси указала бокалом в сторону Мэй, Бенго, ее сына и Раэля.   
  
\- Сейчас как жахнем тост, - Мэй с воодушевленной улыбкой подхватила со стола бокал, заставляя меня ухмыльнуться. Тост от Мэй это точно будет что-то с чем-то!   
  
\- Ой, что сейчас будет, - шепот Джин-Хо уловить было не сложно, но судя по тому, как он приосанился, держа камеру - стыдно за мать ему не было ни капельки.   
  
\- Высоко-высоко в горах, - Мэй подняла бокал, слегка скосив на него взглядом, - родились трое замечательных детей. И были их родители счастливы. И выросли дети, и родили своих детей, а те своих...   
  
\- Надо было написать ей что-нибудь на бумажке, - Раэль из мира Мэй озабочено глянул на Санву, слегка нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу.   
  
\- И состарились родители трех первых детишек и решился, наконец, мужчина сделать предложение женщине. Но не услышала ничего женщина, так как глухая стала от старости, и обрадовался мужчина - ведь теперь она точно ему не откажет. Выпьем же за то, чтобы решительней был муж нашей дорогой Оленьки, - не дожидаясь реакции окружающих на свой тост, Мэй залпом осушила бокал, а потом немного удивленно на него взглянула, словно не знала, что там находилось.   
  
\- Так бы было, если бы не ты, - в голосе Алекси сочилось ехидство. Она приобняла Мэй, неоднозначно глядя на Франки, но вместо раздражения, я была ей благодарна - от гостей, не слишком хорошо знакомых с Мэй исходило непонимание на грани с агрессией. Можно сказать, таким образом подруга защитила нашу гостью от незаслуженной критики поведения. - Давайте выпьем за то, что наши молодожены созрели и решились на подобное! - Александра пригубила своего шампанского и поморщилась. - Ух, горько что-то стало.   
  
\- Ой да, - поддакнул Кира, что выпил залпом стопку водки. - Горько.   
  
\- Горько! - Воскликнул Тао, смело приобняв рукой Бенго. Видимо, спутал его с Такео.   
  
\- Кажется это они нам, - услышала голос Баддувкреура, и повернувшись в сторону столиков, отметила что он стоял позади всех, со спины обнимая Элизу. Но девушка, решительно оттолкнула его лицо ладошкой, и подняла бокал так же как и все остальные, чуть не ударив им дядю по лицу, чем вызвала у меня смешок.   
  
\- Горько! - воскликнула она, и к ней присоединились остальные.   
  
От подобного внимания к моей персоне я... Нет, вовсе не смутилась, это не причиняло мне дискомфорта. Даже в каком-то роде это было приятно. Не могло не быть, раз на губах появлялась улыбка. Но очень скоро мне банально стало не до того - успела почувствовать как рука, что все еще была на талии, усиливает свой захват, а потом уже была прижата к Франкенштейну. Его глаза смеялись - подобная возможность его обрадовала. На талию легла и вторая рука, заставляя меня чувственно выгнуться, и почти одновременно с этим почувствовала жаркое дыхание на губах. Тело решило все за меня, на одних инстинктах приоткрывая губы, приглашая к поцелую, чем Франки незамедлительно воспользовался. Я прикрыла глаза, слегка улыбаясь в поцелуй - все-таки чувствовать себя желанной, нужной и необходимой для того самого, нужного человека, было приятно. Не успела я как следует втянуться в поцелуй и в привычном жесте закинуть руку на шею партнеру, как нас тут же решили прервать.   
  
\- Голубки, остыньте, сегодня будете еще много раз целоваться, - голос подруги не заставил меня остановиться, только вот выбора никто не оставил - Франки отстранился. Немного непонимающе посмотрела на него, отметив извиняющуюся улыбку и Александру, что стояла возле него, и хлопала по плечу. - Теперь право станцевать с невестой получает ее отец! - я дернулась, вспомнив как кошмар, так и лицо биологичного отца. Уж больно интонация подруги напоминала ту, со сна. Но нет, это не кошмар. Это даже не сон, но даже если и вся свадьба была грезой - то самой счастливой. Глянула в сторону Лакрицияра, что приосанился, приготавливаясь к танцу, и расслабилась - теперь у меня только один отец, стоило бы уже привыкнуть к этой мысли. От прошлых родителей я отказалась, сама. Стоило мне только расслабиться, как почувствовала что рука с талии исчезает, а любимый отдаляется от меня на пару шагов, с улыбкой. - Последний танец перед замужней жизнью! - авторитетным тоном добавила наша тамада, и мне оставалось только закатить глаза, распрямляя складки на платье.   
  
\- Хочу напомнить что не только последний, но и первый!   
  
\- Она должна со всеми танцевать? - после моей фразы услышала голос Бенго и удивленно глянула в его сторону.   
  
\- Эй, про меня не забудьте! - громогласно отозвался Баддувкреур, глядя в мою сторону. - Я ее любимый дядюшка! Можно и с отцом не танцевать, а с дядей обязана.   
  
\- А-а-а, шо за стыд, - я прикрыла лицо руками, пытаясь сдержать неприличный смех. Подружанька моя опростоволосилась - как так можно делать свадьбу согласно традициям, и притом - не соизволить этих традиций объяснять? Это бы проканало на обычной свадьбе, где большинство народа хоть что-то, но смыслит, но не здесь, где каждый второй не знает как пользоваться микроволновкой! В итоге пришлось отнять руки от лица, когда получилось себя обуздать хоть немного - вместо смешков, я только улыбалась. - Алекси, что ж ты вот так, не объяснив правил?   
  
\- То-о-о-очно-о-о, - Александра протянула это настолько притворно, что никому не стоило бы труда догадаться, что она точно не вспомнила об этом обстоятельстве только что, а нарочно недоговаривала. Зачем - не пойму, наверное это можно объяснить в двух словах - "это - Алекси". - Гости наши дорогие, в традициях не просвященные, - на пятке, едва ли не галантно повернулась она преимущественно к оборотням и благородным. Пришлось отвести от нее на секунду взгляд, так как ко мне приблизился отец, протягивая руку. Церемонно ему поклонилась, согласно правилам этикета и позволила себя увести на танцпол. - Это - танец детей и родителей. Отец с дочкой, сын с мамой. Конечно, невесте надо уступить первую очередь, но... - подруга поспешно стрельнула глазками в нашу с отцом сторону. - Но как только она начнет - присоединяйтесь все, кто может.   
  
\- Но у Франкенштейна нет мамы, - Мэй забегала глазками по помещению, остановившись на Ноблесс. - Значит он будет танцевать с Райзел-нимом?   
  
\- Ну, раз уж такие традиции, а Ольга - мое "дитя", - Нуэрра поднялась, с превосходством глядя на окружающих. Мы с отцом даже на секунду или две остановились, залипнув. В ней величественно было все - даже то, как она отставляет на стул, на котором сидела, тарелочку с едва тронутым тортом. И такой Богине хотелось подчиниться . - То я охотно станцую с ее избранником.   
  
\- Это будет для меня честь. - Франкенштейн подошел, встал перед Высшей на колено, показывая свое уважение. Подобное раньше в его исполнении можно было увидеть только в отношении к Рейзелу. Милый поймал ладошку Богини и галатным, несколько робким жестом поцеловал костяшки ее пальцев. - Разрешите пригласить Вас на танец, Высшая Нуэрра?   
  
\- Разрешаю, - на этих словах Нуэрры мы с отцом немного расслабились, и встали в позицию начала танца, ожидая пока начнется музыка. Я смотрела на них с мягкой улыбкой, пока не начались первые аккорды Skyfall. Успела только удивленно глянуть на Алекси, прежде чем отец начал вести меня в танце. Отвела взгляд, заметив, что Нуэрра тоже позволила себя повести в танце, а потом посмотрела на остальных - стало интересно, кто еще выйдет на танцпол.   
  
\- Это так мило, - заметила, как буркнула Мэй, и Раэль ловко подал ей платок, чтобы она смогла стереть подступающие слезы. - Спасибо.   
  
\- Мэй, разреши... - к Мэй подошел Бенго, вызывая у нее удивленный взгляд. - Разреши пригласить тебя на танец.   
  
\- Разрешаю, - она улыбнулась и отдавая платок Раэлю уже сама потянула его на танцпол, к нам. - Давай оттопчем им ноги.   
  
\- Мы тоже хотим, - и Баддувкреур вихрем промчался мимо этих двоих чтобы закружить Элизу в танце. Невольно улыбнулась, глядя на дядю и Элизу, а потом отец повернул меня в танце, и мой обзор немого изменился.   
  
На площадку стали стекаться пары. Музака танцевал с Эшлин, из-за разницы в росте держа ее за талию и приподнимая над землей. Оборотень явно не чувствовал себя особо уверенным, так как то и дело поглядывал на других, копируя движения мужчин. Рагар уверенным шагом привел на танцпол Сейру, сразу же закружив в чувственном танце. Кира был с бабушкой, скромно танцуя на краю танцпола, не выполняя никаких особо сложных фигур - то ли не умел, то ли не хотел нагружать старушку. Мимо нас в танце закружились Джин-Хо и Клаудия, заставляя меня посмотреть в другую сторону, и очень удачно, должна сказать! Как раз успела заметить как Алекси отвешивает Родерику подзатыльник, для чего ей пришлось попросить бывшего Лорда согнуться, и указывает на покрасневшую, смущенную Раскрею. Мда уж, Родерик в своем репертуаре... Покачала головой, глядя на остальных, тех что не танцевали. Кадисы что-то обсуждали с Акэли, к Паше и Алекси подошел Дима, спокойно попивающий шампанское, с хитрой улыбкой завлекая их в разговор.   
  
Не найдя интересного объекта для наблюдения, я посмотрела в сторону любимого, и невольно залипла. Причем не на Франкенштейна - меня абсолютно увлекла картина танцующей Нуэрры. Сейчас она выглядела менее божественно, так как не парила над землей, да и явно приняла облик, не способный шокировать обычных людей, что на нашей свадьбе присутствовали, но кто сказал, что она не восхищала? Вся та грация, сопровождающая каждое движение Высшей, каждый шаг - уверенный, мягкий, элегантный - заставлял забывать о дыхании. Я даже не знала, сочувствовать или завидовать Франкенштейну, что ему попалась подобная партнерша. Но он не выглядел растерянным или сбитым с толку - наоборот, был собранным, не делая ни одной ошибки в движениях, улыбался, и вел с Высшей какой-то разговор. Наблюдая эту картину, не смогла сдержать улыбки. И именно в этот момент заметила, что на меня смотрит отец. Внимательно, серьезно. Я бы даже испугалась выговора, если бы не тепло в его глазах. Не стирая улыбки с лица обратилась к нему.   
  
\- Что, будешь сейчас говорить, что сомневаешься в правильности кандидатуры моего мужа? - вскинула бровь, дернув за руку отца, и тем самым перехватывая над танцем контроль. В том, что ответит Лакрицияр уверена я не была, но в любом случае не пожелала бы, чтобы Франкенштейн услышал это.   
  
\- Нет, ваш брак - это лучшее, что вы могли сделать, пройдя синхронизацию, - на лице папы наконец-то появилась улыбка. - Теперь к нам не докопаются ни под каким предлогом.   
  
\- Кто не докопается? - немного встревоженно переспросила его, нахмурившись. Снова будут проблемы? Отец только на меня взглянул, и быстро отвел взгляд. Я уже подумывала немного возмутиться, так как мне показалось, что меня просто-напросто игнорируют, но потом отец заговорил.   
  
\- Не только ты получила "плюшки" от пребывания возле Андрея, - с улыбкой отметил отец, намекая, на то, что теперь он - ставленник Вэрриана. Кивнула головой, ожидая продолжения. - Нуэрра невероятно взволновалась этой новостью.   
  
\- Да? - заинтересовано посмотрела на Высшую, что казалась мне абсолютно спокойной, танцуя с Франкенштейном.   
  
\- Ольга, не позорь своего отца, - вскинула бровь, посмотрев на отца. - Нуэрра - Высшая. Она сейчас здесь только аватарой. Одновременно с тем она на собрании с божествами-покровителями. Просвещает их о моем новом статусе. То есть, говоря понятнее - выбивает мне более высокое положение в божественной иерархии. И еще к тому же - ушла по твоим следам в поисках искры Вэрриана.   
  
\- Так ее проняло? - новость о том, что Высшая сейчас одновременно в нескольких местах не особо меня взволновала. А вот ее реакция на повышение отца - уже больше.   
  
\- Да, так проняло. Высшая была очень огорчена, когда Высочайший исчез, - отец немного замедлился в движениях, явно ударяясь в воспоминания.   
  
\- А зачем она отправилась по моим следам? Хочет увидеться с Вэррианом?   
  
\- Хах, даже если она его найдет - то увидит только издалека, - хмыкнул отец, заставив меня посмотреть на него удивленно.   
  
\- Почему? Нуэрра собирается его сталкерить? - подобное у меня не вязалось с такой утонченной личностью, которой была Нуэрра. Ну или я ее просто слабо знаю.   
  
\- Нет-нет, - отец покачал головой. - Тут немного другое. Нуэрра - как ребенок, мечтающий стать пожарником. А Вэрриан - пожарник со стажем, легенда города. Вот и Высшая, как только узнала что он вернулся, решила проследить за ним. Она ним восхищается, но мешать и отвлекать - не смеет.   
  
\- Интересно... - я отвела взгляд в стену, представляя себе подобную сцену. И нелепой она мне не казалась - мотивы Нуэрры теперь стали понятны. Долго наслаждаться я не смогла этими размышлениями - меня кто-то, нарочно или случайно, толкнул в спину. Оглянулась, заметив как дядя ведет в танце Элизу, прижимая ее к себе до неприличия близко, подходя к краю танцпола.   
  
\- Акэли, лапочка, тебе не скучно? - богиня повернула к нему морду, с усталостью в глазах. - Давай в середину, забацай, как говорит молодежь, брейк-данц.   
  
_Баддувкруер, а может мы тебя с этой молодежью и оставим?_ \- заинтересовано спросила Акэли, чуть склонив морду. Не успел Баддувкреур что-либо ответить, как отец, дернул меня на себя, будто бы случайно отпихивая от Высшей своего брата. Хохотнула, услышав, как тот бормочет "ни за что", словно мантру, но стоило признать, что даже при этом маневре он не растерял грациозности, и двигался по прежнему танцевальным шагом, не сбившись ни разу. Уткнулась ему в плечо, тихо хихикая, но когда подняла глаза на отца, решила продолжить разговор.   
  
\- Значит, Нуэрра теперь тебе поможет стать божеством покруче? - Если у Высшей получится - то да, - отец кивнул, становясь серьезным.   
  
\- Я тогда буду на одной ступеньке с Акэли, Фуъией и Мэрролейвом. Это будет значить и повышение для тебя.   
  
\- Ты намекаешь...   
  
\- Нет, я больше не намекаю, - отец покачал головой, и я тоже стала серьезной. - Я говорю тебе прямо: тебя будет ждать божественное внедрение. Как только больше станет ясно - я тебе расскажу все, что тебе нужно будет знать. Об одном можешь не переживать - с каникул я тебя больше дергать не буду, - кивнула, не видя смысла в сопротивлении. Было приятно что отец начал считаться с моим правом на отдых, а это внедрение... Ну раз надо, значит - надо. Почему-то теперь новость об этом не вызывала у меня такого протеста, как еще недавно, когда я услышала об этом в первый раз. Хотя... Уже столько всего произошло с того времени. - Наше время уже завершается, - бросил отец, наблюдая за толпой. Я кивнула, отметив, что песня подходит к концу, но стало ясно, что отец не о нашем танце говорит, а о пребывании божеств здесь.   
  
\- И что, сейчас уйдете праздновать в Забвение? - переспросила с намеком в голосе, поигрывая бровями. Ну нравилось мне доводить отца, а еще немного времени на это осталось.   
  
\- Мы давно бы ушли, если бы не ваши традиции, - в тон мне хмыкнул отец, на что я только заинтересовано вскинула бровь. - Традиции - это некоторый элемент веры. Что-то наподобие примет. И на всех божеств, использующих аватары в чужих мирах, это оказывает прямое влияние, даже если никто в их окружении в это не верит. Наша энергия просто утекает в реализацию этих примет, хотим мы этого, или нет.   
  
\- Хм-м, спасибо что сообщил, - закивала головой, мысленно откладывая еще один факт в копилочку. И как раз в тот момент музыка закончилась. Пары остановились, ушли с танцпола, и поблагодарив за танец - разошлись. Остались только мы с отцом, Франкенштейн с Нуэррой и Элиза с Баддувкреуром. К нам легкой поступью подошла Акэли, спрыгнув со стула и кивнув на прощание нашим Ноблесс. И наконец - вальяжным шагом подошла наша расперкрасная тамада, немного размахивая микрофоном, что держала в руках.   
  
\- Друзья! Так как у наших божеств ограниченное время, мы уже должны распрощаться, - Алекси сделала притворно скорбное выражение лица, что окружающие, наверняка, приняли за реальную грусть. Актрисой она хорошей была всегда. Поэтому, стоило ей только снова повернуться к гостям, как у нее сразу же расцвела улыбочка. - Но не грустите! Вы всегда можете обратить к божествам свои молитвы!   
  
\- Также мы не против жертвоприношений, - дядя удовлетворенно хмыкнул, и Элиза, что направлялась ко мне, кинула на него укоризненный взгляд. Невольно вздохнула - мне-то было действительно жаль, что они так быстро смываются отсюда. Баддувкреур словно проигнорировал взгляд своей девушки, и тут же кивнул на отца. - Вот ему по вкусу тухлые акульи плавники. Да, братец?   
  
\- Безумно, - не скрывая сарказма протянул Лакрицияр.   
  
\- Эли, ты уверена что не хочешь остаться с нами, вместо того, чтобы идти с этими чурбанами? - стоило только Элизе подойти ко мне, я тут же приобняла ее, переспросив взволновано. Вот уж от расставания с ней я беспокоилась больше всего. Полноценно обняла ее, по сути не давая толком ответить, и заметила что Франкенштейн прощается с Нуэррой. Не знаю, говорили ли они во время танца, и если да - то тем более не в курсе, о чем, но Высшая улыбалась ему вполне добродушно, а напоследок еще и ладонью по плечу похлопала.   
  
\- Я тебя обязательно навещу... - стоило только отстраниться от меня, начала Элиза, но ее прервали.   
  
\- Через полгода, - Баддувкреур стрельнул глазами в нашу сторону, выглядя необычно серьезно. - У нас важная миссия, время пребывания здесь ограничено, Лакрица отказывается заморозить время. Так что вини его.   
  
\- Какая это важная миссия? - с удивлением хлопнула глазами, глядя на дядю. Неужели Элиза действительно стала на него благодушно влиять? А то с того, что я помню, к своему миру тот был довольно равнодушен, не особо волнуясь насчет своих созданий.   
  
\- У нас медовый месяц, - Баддувкреур расплылся в пошлой улыбке и я сразу скисла, как кефир на солнышке. Мои надежды были просто растоптаны.   
  
\- Не могу сказать, - Элиза неуверенно отозвалась, заставив меня нахмуриться, а потом коротко взглянула на дядю. Тот покачал головой, и она поспешно повернулась ко мне, извиняюще улыбаясь. - Мне пока нельзя об этом говорить.   
  
\- Племяшка, иди, дядя обнимет тебя, - не успела я даже переварить то, что сказала Элиза, заметила как Баддувкреур приближается ко мне широкими шагами, раскинув руки в стороны. В одно движение он подхватил меня за талию, приподняв над полом, и широко улыбнулся. - Не скучай, куколка.   
  
\- Баддувкреур, поставь ее на пол, - из голоса Элизы исчезла неуверенность, оставляя там исключительно строгость.   
  
\- Да, Эли, - Баддувкреур послушался ее, и как только мои ноги обратно коснулись земли, он погладил меня по голове, чуть ли не сдергивая фату. Хорошо что девушки надежно ее закрепили! - Мы с тобой потом поиграем.   
  
\- Я думал, настоящие мужчины в куклы не играют, - Франкенштейн появился возле меня неожиданно, подойдя абсолютно беззвучно, и смерил дядю ну очень неприязненным взглядом. Хорошо хоть за спиной от него не спрятал, а то бы по маковке получил. Посмотрев сначала на взгляд любимого, а потом на Баддувкреура, я поняла, что просто так это не закончится, и влепила себе фейспалм - только словесной дуэли мне еще не хватало. Убрав руку от лица, покачала головой, и глянула на Элизу.   
  
\- Ну началось, сейчас будут спорить кто круче, - одного взгляда на своего мужа мне хватило, чтобы понять - останавливать его сейчас - бессмысленно. Но выход из ситуации, оказывается, был - Акэли легким шагом подошла к Баддувкреуру, обвила хвостом его руку, и с силой дернула, утягивая за собой, прочь от Франкенштейна, в сторону портала, что создал папа. А любимый отходить от меня не спешил, лишь наблюдая за своим оппонентом.   
  
\- Пока дяденька, пока Элиза, - помахала им ладошкой напоследок, Баддувкреуру посылая ехидную улыбку, а вот Эли - более искреннюю, мягкую. Дядя подхватил Элизу так, что она обвила его за шею ладошками, удерживаемая его рукой. Следом же, я убрала со своего лица любые из этих эмоций, серьезно взглянув на двух Богинь. - Высшая Нуэрра, Высшая Акэли, - Пускай я и старалась быть серьезной, на моем лице все равно появилась облегченная улыбка. - Для меня было честью ваше присутствие. Спасибо.   
  
\- Это самое странное, что я когда-либо видел, - как только за нашими гостями закрылся портал, в тишине был слышен голос Джин-Хо.   
  
\- Это мило, - Мэй улыбнулась, глядя в сторону, где недавно был портал.   
  
\- Наш создатель пошлый, авантюрный, наглый, самовлюбленный эгоист!   
  
\- Думаю он воспримет это как похвалу, - хохотнула Мэй, на что Джин-Хо только покачал головой. Я же улыбнулась - было приятно, что ребята познакомились с божеством их мира. Вот не то, чтобы это знакомство им могло хоть как-то помочь в качестве их жизни... Хмыкнула, и подхватив Франкенштейна под локоток, повела его в сторону нашего столика, куда Алекси стала заманивать и остальных. Да, после этих танцев, самое время отведать что-то вкусное и питательное, одним тортом сыт не будешь! А все яства, разложенные на столах, только и делали, что манили, заставляя облизываться от одного запаха.  
  



	143. Часть 140

В такой немаленькой компании, которую мы собрали на праздновании нашей свадьбы, тихо быть не могло даже во время поглощения пищи. То и дело по сараю проносились звуки разговоров, смешков. Так же пребывание за столом подстегнуло гостей к поздравлениям и тостам. Алекси очень ловко подкинула предложение, что помогло заинтересовать других в подарке от Суйи, Юны и Лудиса. Всяк поздравивший нас почти сразу подходил к рисунку, в краткой форме отображая свое пожелание. Так что теперь, когда нас поздравила большая часть гостей, холст не был черно-белым, а радовал обилием красок. Мы с любимым глядели на это с умилением и снисходительностью. Короче говоря, во всеобщем внимании мы сегодня купались свыше обычного, а ведь это только начало. Только вот вопреки ожиданиям, подобное радовало. Как меня так и Франки. Ну а кто не любит почувствовать себя по настоящему важным? Тем более, когда подобное внимание не было наигранным, что благодаря моему дару, тайной не было. Немного покоя мы с Франкенштейном получили только когда наконец прозвучали тосты ото всех. Мы смогли под ненавязчиво звучащую музыку спокойно отведать результаты кулинарного искусства Сейры, да поболтать со свидетелями, что сидели за нами за одним столиком. Поэтому я не могла не удивиться, когда мой разговор с Розарией и трапезу прервал громкий хлопок по плечу. Повернувшись назад, с явным желанием озвучить свое возмущение, увидела Алекси, что смотрела по сторонам, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо, и улыбалась гостям. Но вот глаза были серьезными, что было не слишком хорошим сигналом.   
  
\- Что произошло? - другого варианта я не видела. Отложила на тарелку вилку с ножом, повернувшись корпусом к подруге, но Александра, к моему удивлению, только закатила глава.   
  
\- Вечно ты настороженная, как пес на охоте, - как-то разочаровано бросила Алекси шепотом, заставляя меня недоуменно вскинуть бровь. Посмотрела на других, сидящих за нашим столиком, но все были спокойны, и делали вид, что не слышат нашего разговора. Кратко говоря, ведут себя так, словно знают чего от меня хочет наша тамада. Хотя, если учитывать, что только я одна не в курсе планов Алекси... Вполне возможно, что так оно и есть. Не успела я это уложить у себя в голове, и как-либо ответить на издевку подруги, как меня поймали за локоть. - Давай, невеста, идем.   
  
\- Куда? - немного раздражено спросила у Александры.   
  
\- В ваш домик, - подруга улыбнулась мне, а на выходе, явно ожидая нас, стояла Суйи. - Ты же не забыла, что кое-кому тут надо переодеться?   
  
\- Уже? - такая новость меня удивила, но теперь я с непониманием смотрела не только на свою подругу, но и на Суйи.   
  
\- Я тоже буду переодеваться, это платье пусть красивое, но под танцы и конкурсы не подходит, - легко бросила айдол, явно пытаясь меня утешить. Ответила я на это удивленным взглядом, чуть ли не изумленным. Я ведь не была против, да и знала, что переодеваться придется, иначе бы не покупала сменного платья, но не ожидала, что это наступит чуть ли не в начале празднования.   
  
\- Да не грузись так, успеешь еще покрасоваться своим прекрасным платьем! - поспешила меня утешить Алекси, но судя по легкой издевке в ее тоне, такая перспектива грозила мне не понравиться. И тут меня осенило, стоило все сопоставить.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты меня этими переодеваниями успеешь заколебать? - слегка разозлившись посмотрела на эту нашу шальную тамаду и только сейчас заметила, что мы уже подходим к домику. Не удивительно, он ведь сразу возле сарая находился.   
  
\- Как всегда, проницательна, - Александра щелкнула пальцами, заставив меня посмотреть на нее, как на кого-то, кто окончательно страх потерял. Ведь так и было, моя подружка, похоже, возомнила себя бессмертной. Ну или меня излишне доброй и терпеливой. Все мои мысли наверняка отразились на лице, так как Алекси нахмурилась и зыркнула на меня исподлобья. - Да успокойся ты, кроме этого переодевания будет только еще одно. А дальше я ручки умываю, пусть тобой занимается Франкенштейн.   
  
\- Алекси! - от подобного неприкрытого намека на брачную ночь, смутилась не только я - Суйи тоже покраснела, хотя на губах блуждала легкая улыбка.   
  
\- Интересно, как Франкенштейн справится с прической? - школьница посмотрела на мою голову, где все еще была фата, и я только отмахнулась.   
  
\- Я ему помогу, конечно же. Мы же не дикари какие, - добавила последнее, выразительно глядя на Александру, словно пытаясь ее в этом убедить, но подруга только хмыкнула, посмотрев на меня с издевкой.   
  
\- Конечно не дикари, - подруга согласилась как-то поспешно, словно желая меня сплавить и не дать развиться конфликту, не поверив. Посмотрела на нее прищурившись с подозрением, но мое высказывание эмоций снова проигнорировали, причем обе девушки - Суйи на ходу стала расстегивать молнию, подходя к короткому пурпурному платью, оставленному на нашей с Франки кровати. Платье Алекси, мягкого лососевого цвета висело на вешалке, на двери шкафа, а мое - на манекене. - Ладно, сейчас мы это скинем, и сразу беремся за тебя, - пробормотала Алекси, но громко, видимо, чтобы я не пыталась делать даже попытки справится одной. Покачала головой, но послушалась, не столько ради спокойствия Алекси, а своего собственного - с нее станется быть раздражающей свыше нормы, если нарушить ее планы.   
  
Переодевание много времени не заняло - девушки оперативно сменили свои наряды, а потом занялись мной. Прическу не трогали, только помогли при смене платья, да чулки снять. Подруга настояла, чтобы подвязки и ее браслет на мне остались, на что я согласилась с ворчанием - эти аксессуары уже начинали мешаться и раздражать. Но зато у меня получилось убедить подругу сменить туфли на что-то более удобное, и с удовольствием надела черные лодочки, удобные и без всяких каблуков. Самое оно для танцев, которые, скорее всего, грозились быть интенсивными. Тем более, что сама Алекси и Суйи тоже переобулись. Перед самим выходом наша айдол подхватила с туалетного столика несколько заколок-крабиков, которые обещала захватить для Юны, Мэй и Эшлин, что переодеваться отказались, но опасались что подол может в определенном моменте мешать.   
  
В сарай мы вернулись не привлекая особо ничьего внимания. Я проводила ласковым взглядом Адели, что сопела себе на подстилке, на столе с подарками. Переводя взгляд на гостей не могла не улыбнуться - близняшки оккупировали наших Ноблесс. Кадисы без зазрения совести то и дело подкармливали их тортом, так что в нахождении возле братьев-близнецов у Виктории и Фрэнсис явно были корыстные мотивы. Наш сынок в отличии от своих сестер со смехом подбегал к столу с компьютером, громко смеясь, когда испуганный и нервничающий Тао его подхватывал на руки, унося прочь. Впрочем, стоило хакеру только поставить на землю нашего сына, как тот пакостно улыбаясь, снова бежал к технике, и все повторялось. Правда, стоило сыну меня заметить, он резко сменил направление бега, стремительно приближаясь ко мне. Без раздумий, подхватила его на руки и подкинула, чтобы снова поймать и начать щекотать, устроив его у себя на руке. Тао, наблюдавший за этим, так громко облегченно выдохнул, что я услышала это даже сквозь музыку.   
  
\- Парень, ты что тут беспредельничаешь, дядю Тао доводишь? - с улыбкой спросила у сына, получив в ответ смех.   
  
\- Дядя Тао, велнись дядя Тао, - Генрих захлопал в ладоши, заставив меня с улыбкой покачать головой, и я, устроив его у себя на сгибе бедра, пошла к направлению к нашему столику. Франкенштейн, конечно, отметил наше приближение, и стоило мне подойти к стулу, вытянул руки вперед. С легкой улыбкой передала ему Генри, а сама устроилась удобно, принимаясь за вилку, чтобы доесть хинкали.   
  
\- Генрих, посмотри какая наша мама красавица, - тихо сказал Франкенштейн, прикрывая от меня рот ладошкой, чтобы сынок проникся тем, что они секретничают. Генрих его жест понял, и внимательно на меня посмотрел. Покачала головой, глядя на хитро улыбающегося мне Франки, но виду, что я этого всего не слышу, подавать не стала, внимательно глядя на сына и мужа, впрочем, не переставая кушать. Генри долго в растерянности не пробыл, и не обращая внимания на мой взгляд повернулся к Франкенштейну.   
  
\- Мама цаца, - легко и непринужденно ответил он, а мы с милым коротко переглянулись, и почти в унисон рассмеялись.   
  
Наш смех утонул у дружном хохоте гостей - Алекси как раз в очередной раз отвесила шутку. Нельзя было не признать очевидного - народ она завести умела, умела подобрать нужный момент для шуток, рассказов, конкурсов. Притом, искусно завлекала чуть ли не всех присутствующих - я уже второй раз "поймала" Раскрею на том, как она пытается сдержанно смеяться в кулак, а не вслух. Как по мне - огромный успех! Лорд бы в конкурсе "покер-фейс", пожалуй, заняла бы второе место, после Рейзела. Но это если говорить о канонном Рейзеле, а не здешнем, нашем. Вместе с возвращением брата и жизненных сил Ноблесс ожил, и улыбка, пусть все еще сдержанная, уже не была таким редким явлением. Кинула взгляд на Генри, что захлопал в ладошки, наблюдая всеобщее оживление . Да уж, без наших маленьких спиногрызов подобная задача бы затянулась...   
  
Я повернула голову снова к гостям, заметив что Алекси довольно успешно стягивает всех на танцпол. Зря меня бы переодеваться не гоняли, так что не удивительно, что Александра всех зовет - наверняка пришло время конкурсов. Народ потянулся за нашей тамадой как миленький, создавая толкучку возле невидимой линии - границе танцевальной площадки. Нас с Франкенштейном без проблем пропустили через толпу, а Такео еще и по пути с улыбкой перехватил Генриха. Встретила нас Александра, с улыбкой от уха до уха и М-24, от чего-то напряженный, что стоял возле диджейки. В руках у него был микрофон, эмоции он источал близкие к панике. Вскинула бровь, глядя на него. Да даже если он сейчас будет петь, не слишком сильно он по этому поводу волнуется? Правда я очень быстро вспомнила, кто у нас тамада, и должна признать, тоже заволновалась. Еще раз посмотрела на М-24, словно собираясь увериться в его расположении духа, и перевела взгляд на подругу. Довольно требовательный взгляд. - Алекси, что ты... - договорить я не успела, так как меня прервала подруга, обращающаяся к остальным гостям. Так беззаботно, словно меня тут вовсе нет.  
  
\- Дорогие мои! А самый дорогой, конечно, наш жених! Вот скажи Франкенштейн, - удивленно глянула на нарочно игнорирующую меня подругу, и увидела как к ней спешным шагом подходит Паша. Прикипела к нему взглядом, сразу отмечая в его руках большую пивную кружку. М-24 с его басовитым голосом, какая-то сверх меры взбудоражена подруга, кружка, в которой явно не только пиво... - Как много ты знаешь о прошлом Ольги? - этот вопрос окончательно поставил точку в моих размышлениях, но рада я ему не была. Сбылись самые худшие предположения!   
  
\- Алекси! Ты не посмеешь! - я была вне себя от негодования, угрожая Алекси пальцем, а перед глазами всплыло воспоминание. Это был наш с подругой танец. Точнее - мы его придумали, полностью нашим он не был, потому что частенько были охочие порезвиться подобным образом. Прикрыла глаза, словно желая от себя отогнать эту картину, но напротив, увидела это еще отчетливее... Если Франкенштейн увидит этот танец, более напоминающий пьяный дебош постоянных посетителей бара, то... То... Я даже не представляла как он может на это отреагировать! Но точно знала, что стыдно будет. И возможно - не только мне.   
  
\- Кажется это будет весело. Сейчас нам выдадут компромат, - я мельком взглянула на Санву, что удовлетворенно потирала ладошки, и с вызовом глянула на нашу тамаду. Уж лучше бы достала мои фотки с детства и сделала смешные коллажи, это я бы уже как-то более положительно снесла, чем ЭТО.   
  
\- Еще как посмею! - свой ответ Алекси разбавила смехом, заставляя меня замереть в растерянности. Она действительно была уверена в себе. И если я могла еще понять ее уверенность, что ее не убьют - все-таки конкурс это слабый повод для убийства - но вот ее уверенности в том, что я станцую, я не понимала. Правда, наша тамада нарочно не стала обращать внимания на мою растерянность. - Нужно же Франкенштейну знать, кого себе взял в жены.   
  
\- Александра, я не шучу, - нахмурилась, желая показать ей, что я предельно серьезная и демонстративно отошла на шаг от Павла, что подошел ко мне с пивной кружкой в руках. От своего ставленника, и заодно парня Алекси, удивления или обиды я не почувствовала - он явно ожидал такой реакции. Но по его глазам невозможно было прочитать, чью точку зрения тот поддерживает.   
  
\- Да ладно, Оля! - смешинок в голосе Александры поубавилось, явно осознала, что сдаваться я просто так не собираюсь. - Зря, что ли, Эмыч песню заучивал?   
  
\- Я не стану этого делать, - усилила напор на подругу, отметив ее неуверенность. Если покажу ей, что мое сопротивление ничуть не уступает ее уверенности, то смогу победить в этом непростом споре.   
  
\- _Даже ради меня не поступишься принципами?_ \- в голове прозвучал заинтересованный голос Франкенштейна, что заставил меня смутиться. - _Ты же знаешь, что меня занимает абсолютно все, касающееся твоего прошлого. В конце-концов, ты мое знаешь..._ \- с мысленным вздохом добавил он, и я окончательно застеснялась, чувствуя как краснею. Не хотелось лишать чего-угодно любимого, хотелось отдать ему себя с потрохами, в том числе и с позорным прошлым, но тот танец был для меня таким постыдным... Особенно здесь, где присутствующие даже отдаленно не напоминают друзей с вечеринки, пьяных настолько, что можно петь и танцевать без боязни, что кто-либо этот эпизод вспомнит. Ну Алекси, ну погоди у меня! Я тебе это еще припомню! Разве нельзя было поставить этот танец ближе к вечеру в расписании? Повернулась к своему мужу, глядя немного умоляющее, и опустила руки, инстинктивно почувствовав, как пальцы начинают сжимать ткань платья, наверняка безбожно его измяв.   
  
\- Не хочу, - вслух сообщила любимому свою точку зрения, касательно этого дела, а по нашей связи проецировала эмоции. И в ответ почувствовала только мягкую волну поддержки и поощрения. Но не убеждало меня это, вот нисколечки.   
  
\- Оленька, - Алекси отозвалась слегка нерешительно, не зная, нужно ли поддержать или надавить. Сквозь огромное количество уверенности в ауре моей подруги, стал пробиваться тонкий шлейф беспокойства. - Здесь все свои.   
  
\- Все свои, - без проблем услышала голос Мэй, и зыркнула в ее сторону, заметив как она хлопает по плечу стрелка. - Правда, Бенго?   
  
\- А? Да. Почти что родственники.   
  
\- Вот, скажи Бенго? - в голосе Алекси, переспросившей снайпера, слышна была надежда, а в ее эмоциях - азарт. - Видела твою ж... попу и сразу как мать стала, да?   
  
\- Алекси, не помогаешь, - Павел посмотрел на свою девушку, покачав головой.   
  
\- Вообще не помогаешь, - глаза Бенго округлились, не то от удивления, не то от возмущения. Слова с шипением вырывались сквозь сцепленные зубы, от чего я почувствовала, как кончики моих губ подрагивают в попытке не рассмеяться.   
  
\- Ты не рассказывал, что Оля видела твою за... - Мэй оглянулась и заметив наших детишек чуть ли не в первом ряду, на руках у Ноблесс и почему-то, не Такео, а Розарии, решила исправиться, - заднюю часть тела! Когда? При каких обстоятельствах? А фотографии есть?   
  
\- Ты тоже не помогаешь, - Бенго выдал обреченный стон, и я все-таки не удержалась, прыснув смехом. Но стоило мне поднять взгляд на Алекси, я снова стала серьезной. Подруга выглядела просто-напросто жалко, словно я ее мама, не разрешившая щенка. Естественно, я понимала, что это ее актерская игра и манипуляция мной, но так же понимала, что подруга не стала бы мной манипулировать, только ради того, чтобы унизить. Да и как-никак, она со мной в одной лодке - ни с кем другим я бы не станцевала. Вывод был один - для Александры это было действительно важно. Вздохнула, как только осознала, что подруга банально поддалась сентиментальности, явно смекнув что другого раза станцевать это у нас уже, скорее всего, не будет.   
  
\- Ладно, ладно, так и быть, - выразила свое согласие, приняв от Паши кружку, и пытаясь хоть немного отрешиться от восторга, всецело овладевшего Алекси, - но только один раз! - предостерегающе покачала пальцем, давая понять подруге, что подобная манипуляция в следующий раз не прокатит. Вот мой тон пыл Александры остудил.   
  
\- Юххуу! Нам покажут обнаженку! - услышала голос Санву за спиной, и просто покачала головой, даже не оборачиваясь.   
  
\- Нам ничего не покажут! - почти сразу раздалось возмущенное восклицание Бенго. - А-а-алекси, что за конкурсы такие?!   
  
\- Какая тамада, такие и конкурсы, - в тоне нашей тамады была гордость. Она расслабленным шагом, чуть ли не вразвалочку подошла ко мне, и остановившись напротив, демонстративно скинула туфли, намекая, чтобы я поступила подобным образом. Это тоже было частью танца - босиком, вне зависимости, где решили станцевать, так что я без лишних слов повиновалась.   
  
\- Итак, народ, если кто захочет присоединиться к ним, рассказываю принцип, - громко сказал Аку, не пользуясь микрофоном, - начинается с трех кругов, количество растет до шести, и потом снова падает до трех. И так пока не закончится песня...   
  
\- Аку, успокойся, думаю, все поймут лучше на примере, - Алекси хохотнула, глядя на гостей, что в полной тишине напряженно наблюдали за нами. М-24 что-то обсуждал с Тао, параллельно подглядывая в листок, что держал в руках. Ожидая начала танца я попробовала напиток в кружке, и поморщилась: это было пиво, да... Но с добавлением четырех рюмок водки, соком, и сладким вином. Автором этой бодяги была я, еще в прошлой жизни, до попадания. Ух, помню, косило это народ на раз-два. Придирчиво посмотрела на Алекси, у которой в кружке явно была более щадящая версия. Видимо, из-за того, что я "читер" меня не пожалели. Ну, или решили не мелочиться, раз уж показала свою выдержку на девичнике. Ухмыльнулась подруге, словно желая показать, что подобное обстоятельство меня точно не сломит.   
  
А потом хлынула музыка. Зал почти сразу заполнился энергичными ритмами песни Korpliklaani - Vodka. Хех, даже в выборе композиции подруга себе не изменяет. Но думать времени не было - Алекси подхватила меня под локоть и стала кружить, начиная подпевать М-24. Да, пожалуй в этом танце это и было самое сложное - подпевать, когда приходится считать круги, следить за последовательностью движений, да и еще выпивая подобную амброзию, когда хочется отдаться простому веселью во власть, было очень сложно. И вот хотела бы я похвастаться, что мне было проще в разы, но не могла, тем более, когда остановились, после первого "раунда" - трех кругов влево. При каждой остановке нужно было топнуть громко ногой, чокнуться с партнером по танцу кружкой, выпить, и снова начать кружиться, подпевая. Теперь - в другую сторону, и четыре раза. Первую ошибку сделала подруга, забыв о дополнительном круге, вызывая у меня ехидный смешок. Впрочем, в следующих "раундах" я тоже стала путаться с кругами, да и еще хотела сначала чокнуться кружками, а потом топнуть, забыв, что нужно наоборот. Подруга в отместку тоже смеялась, но я подхватывала этот смех, не стесняясь своих ошибок и поддаваясь радости этого танца.   
  
В середине песни отметила, что к нам, согласно приглашению Паши, присоединиться захотели. Сначала возле лица мигнула рыжая макушка, а потом на следующем круге услышала сквозь музыку смех Ик-Хана и гиканье Шинву. Уже было дернулась, чтобы проверить, никто не налил ли им алкоголя, но меня дернула к себе Алекси, не переставая горланить песню, и выразительно глядя в глаза. Не знаю, что она хотела мне передать - то ли упрекнуть, что мы в возрасте Шинву и компании уже отрывались, то ли негодовала, что я ставлю под сомнение ее организационные навыки и не доверяю ей. Пожав плечами, я снова дала поглотить себя нашему танцу и закрыла глаза, не подпевая только потому что было соло. Но зато наши движения ускорились, словно это должно было компенсировать недостаток сложностей, и я счастливо зажмурилась. Но у этого веселья, как и у всего в свете, был конец, и песня закончилась под наше с Алекси соприкосновение кружками. Не знаю, почему, возможно от расслабленной обстановки, но я не до конца проконтролировала свои силы, от чего обе наши кружки лопнули, расплескивая остаток их содержимого. Так же в луже алкоголя под ногами были и осколки стекла, так что чтобы безопасно покинуть площадку, я кинула конструкт очищения, на себя, на подругу, и на пол, спешно обуваясь. И только приближаясь к нашей компании, заметила, как Франки и Раэль стоят кисло кривясь.   
  
\- Вас послушать, так создается впечатление, что я совсем невоспитанный дикарь, - Франкенштейн цыкнул языком, наигранно расстроившись, и я только улыбнулась, наблюдая эту актерскую игру. За спинами раздались расстроенные стоны и крики о несправедливости, и повернув голову за спину, отметила, как Шинву, Ик-Хан и Тао, что подобрал себе в пару Родерика, очень настойчиво, если не яро, пытаются убедить Эмыча спеть на бис. М-24 устало посмотрел в их сторону, но в итоге согласился, и снова раздалась музыка. Прибавила шагу, чтобы сойти с танцпола прежде чем меня собьют эти танцоры. Стоило мне только подойти на расстояние метра-двух, как губы моего мужа изогнулись в мягкой улыбке, словно вовсе не я исполняла этот танец, более подходящий дебоширящим викингам.   
  
\- А что у вас тут такая обстановочка, что хоть вешайся? - с интересом спросила у Мэй, почти сразу прильнув к Франкенштейну.   
  
\- Франкенштейн воспитывает нашего Раэля, - с улыбкой объяснила она.   
  
\- Ольга, улыбочку, - не успела я договорить, как услышала просьбу Джин-Хо. Впрочем, мне сложно не было, тем более, что он и Тао считались фотографами на нашем сегодняшнем торжестве. Я улыбнулась в привычной мне манере, и с каким-то внутренним удовлетворением отметила у моего виска выбившийся из прически локон. В купе с румянцем, что все еще остался после танца, я точно выглядела прекрасно и ослепительно, а возможно даже - натурально. Ну, насколько вообще можно выглядеть натурально с ярким макияжем, конечно. Джин-Хо пару раз щелкнул мне фото, и тогда к нам прискакала Алекси, буквально прискакала, на одной ноге, обуваясь на ходу. Я бы даже сказала - спасалась бегством, так как наши оторвы на площадке затеяли самое натуральное бешенство.   
  
\- Кто тут воспитывает кого? Можно мне? Я знаю кое-что получше пыток, - тут же запричитала подруга, а стоило ей обуться - выпрямилась, и улыбнулась нам, словно пытаясь убедить выбрать ее кандидатуру. Но в ответ получила только щелчок по лбу от Павла. - Аку, ну вот что ты, а?   
  
\- Не забывайся, дорогая, - буркнул он в ответ, как-то хмуро глядя в сторону танцпола. - Дадим им дотанцевать, а потом будет следующий конкурс.   
  
\- Конечно-конечно, я уже знаю какой, - Алекси потерла ладонь об ладонь, явно предвкушая, а я вздохнула, понимая что даже веселость и алкоголь не склоняют ее к тому, чтобы выдать мне тайну плана свадьбы.   
  
\- Может влажные салфетки? - обеспокоившись, предложила Мэй. - Ноги мокрые, неудобно, наверное?   
  
\- Да не ссы, прорвемся, - веселым тоном бросила Александра ей в ответ. - Для нас, настоящих женщин, такое - пустяк.   
  
\- Алекси, я тебя умоляю, - сделала фейспалм, решая даже не объяснять, что мы все сухие и чистые. Не хватало еще, чтобы кое-кто воспринял это как хвастовство. Тот же Раэль, к примеру, которому все еще неймется, и что мрачнее тучи ходит по пятам за Мэй.   
  
\- Действительно, - Санву согласилась с нашей тамадой, а услышав, что песня уже второй раз подошла к концу - вскинула руку, поворачиваясь боком к танцевальной площадке и крикнула: - Родерик-ним, вам салфетки влажные нужны?   
  
\- Мэй, ты моя спасительница, - Родерик подошел к нам с мученическим выражением лица и на негнущихся ногах. - Я разлил пиво по всему рукаву, - немного расстроено бросил он, показывая оный рукав Мэй, словно жаловался. Правда на кого? На себя? Лунарк, что возвращалась с танцевальной площадки, громко хмыкнула, глядя на бывшего Лорда благородных с превосходством. Я, конечно, была с ней согласна в общих чертах, но хоть убей, не помню, с кем она танцевала. По сути - я даже не видела ее появления на танцполе. Из размышлений меня вырвала музыка - она фоном мягко заполнила разговоры и смешки, набирая на силе, чтобы другие поддались искушению и станцевали.   
  
\- Как же я вас брошу?! - Санву, переварив слова бывшего правителя, всплеснула руками, вызывая у меня смешок. Как Родерик не просек еще что над ним очень тонко стебутся? - Вот, Лорд, то есть Родерик-ним, садитесь. Передохните.   
  
\- Вот, потанцуют, передохнут, и начнем веселиться, - сама себе кивнула Алекси, становясь серьезной. Удовлетворенно улыбнулась наблюдая эту картину - пока подруга относиться к нашей свадьбе серьезно, есть надежда, что праздник испорчен не будет.   
  
\- Она даже надо мной и Йонгом так не хлопотала, как над ним, - покачал головой Джин-Хо, глядя как Мэй ухаживает за бывшим правителем Лукедонии, потом оглядел оставшихся. - Эй, Эшлин, идем танцевать, покажем всем, как это делается.   
  
\- Джин-Хо, ты молодец, что вытаскиваешь девушек танцевать! - Эшлин с широкой улыбкой подбежала к нему, - а то эти остальные обалдуи жмутся по углам, как девственницы, - Родерик, услышав этот ее комментарий, вылупил глаза, явно понимая, что такое сравнение и к нему применимо, так как он тоже не порывался к танцу. Мы с Франки от этой картины вразнобой рассмеялись, но зато браво дочке Музаки стали бить в унисон. Впрочем, не только бывший Лорд отреагировал на восклицание Эшлин - Шинву, что стоял неподалеку, покраснел и с серьезным выражением лица подошел к Идиан, а Ик-Хан вначале растерялся, глядя на свободных девушек, но потом подошел к Раскрее. Джин-Хо галантно подал руку Эшлин, и повел ее на танцевальную площадку.   
  
\- У тебя много конкурсов припасено? - Мэй обратилась к Александре, прерывая ее раздумья и тем самым - оставила Родерика молчаливо возмущаться. - Мне просто интересно, как долго мы не отпустим этих двоих исполнять первый супружеский долг, - наша тамада от этих слов рассмеялась расслабленно, а Бенго, напротив, прикрыл лицо рукой, полыхая смущением. Франкенштейн глядя то на меня, то на девушек, обольстительно улыбнулся, а я заинтересованно прислушалась.   
  
\- Занять чем время у меня точно найдется, программа забита до позднего вечера, - Алекси помахала ладошкой у лица, словно ей жарко и не скрывая хитрого взгляда, посмотрела в мою сторону. Я цыкнула, нахмурившись, но почти тут же почувствовала, как Франки, поймав меня за талию, прижал к себе и стал легко покачиваться в ритм музыке. Обида тут же, волшебным образом, не иначе, исчезла и я с улыбкой глянула вверх, в любимые глаза.   
  
\- Ставлю на то, что Фланель уведет ее до вечера, - услышала голос Мэй, вместе с хмыканьем и перевела взгляд на нее и Александру.   
  
\- А вот я не ставлю, оке-е-ей? - возмущенно протянула Алекси, чуть ли не ножкой топнув. - Дайте мне фору, читеры злые, я простой человечек, - захныкала она, и ее тут же прижал к себе Павел, утешая. Я уже даже хотела подойти, немного утешить подругу, но вся замерла, стоило мне услышать жалобный мявк и смех наших детей. Эти звуки казались мне взаимосвязаны, и я, почувствовав как вся кровь отлила от лица, стала искать глазами наших детей. А как только заметила их за столиками, сейчас пустыми, не раздумывая, кинулась туда, едва отметив что за мной последовал Франкенштейн.   
  
Картина которую мы застали, не удивила нас, из-за тех звуков, которые нас и привлекли. Генрих тянул Адели за хвост, иногда кусая за кончик, от чего мех был мокрым. Фрэнсис и Виктория тыкали в маленькое, еще не умеющее защищаться тельце ложками, что нашли на столе. Хвала небесам, что не додумались взять вилку или нож! Я молниеносно скользнула между детьми, забирая у них кошечку, и с подступающими к горлу слезами, почувствовала как кошечка сильнее прижимается ко мне, пытаясь найти в моих руках утешение и защиту. Погладила ее, крепко прижимая к себе, и слушая жалобные мяуканья. А в глазах детей видела понимание, что что-то не так. Видела их понимание, что они меня своими действиями расстроили, чуть ли не до слез не доводя. Пыталась обуздать свои эмоции, но не могла, и вместо этого - прижалась к стене, сползая по ней и пряча слезы в мехе Адели. Именно такого сценария я и боялась. Того, что из меня будет плохая мать, воспитавшая живодеров или мразей.   
  
\- _Ты не поспешила с выводами?_ \- как только наша с Франкенштейном связь завибрировала, я тут же подняла на него взгляд. - _Мы еще ничего не упустили в воспитании. Детям свойственно такое поведение, они познают мир. И наша задача именно сейчас им объяснить, что такое издевательство - недопустимо,_ \- в мысленном голосе любимого была мягкость, но это совсем не вязалось с его строгим выражением лица. Но как ни крути - он прав. Я поддалась панике, причем, зря - еще не хватало испугать детей. Все-таки, их ментальное здоровье важное для меня в равной степени, что и здоровье и жизнь Адели. - Посмотрите, что вы наделали, - Франки указал на меня, державшую котенка, на расстоянии метра от детей, прислонившуюся к стене. Дети посмотрели на эту картину с неким удивлением. - Вы сделали очень-очень больно Адели, а она, между прочим, меньше вас, - милый продолжал делать выговор, и я почувствовала, как слезы отступают. Наши дочки и сын смотрели на него исподлобья, склоняя с каждым словом голову все ниже и ниже. - К тому же, вы очень сильно расстроили маму, - Франкенштейн присел перед близняшками, и Фрэнсис, с покрасневшими щечками, попыталась его от себя отпихнуть.   
  
\- Неплавда, - громко заявила она, замахнувшись ладошкой Франкенштейну в лицо, но тот только перехватил ее руку, не давая воплотить задуманное до конца и приподняв бровь.   
  
\- Фрэнсис, что это за агрессия? - участливо спросил он ее, не сжимая с силой хрупкую детскую ручку, а удерживая ее в том же положении, в котором она была. За этим процессом воспитания я наблюдала внимательно, только сейчас осознавая в полной мере, насколько Франкенштейн опытнее меня. Не могу поклясться, что я бы смогла на эмоциях удержаться от того, чтобы сжать сильнее руку. А милый, он был полностью спокоен, не смотря на стрессовую ситуацию, словно сумел эти действия довести у себя до рефлекса. - Я понимаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь стыд, но это не повод бить других. Дети, я вижу, ваше поведение далекое от примерного, - серьезным тоном заявил Франкенштейн, глядя на эту троицу. Как только ручка Фрэнсис обмякла, ладошка расслабилась, и от дочки не чувствовалось больше злости - Франкенштейн ее отпустил и продолжил свою мысль. - Вы повели себя плохо, как непослушные дети. Теперь мама и Адели грустят, - он еще раз указал на меня и теперь, когда увидела повернувшиеся лица детей, на которых была грусть и осознание, дернулась было, чтобы их утешить. Но нет, не буду прерывать Франкенштейну воспитательный процесс. - Вы поняли, что поступили плохо, Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнсис?   
  
\- Да, - насупившись, ответила Вика, а ее брат и сестра закивали головами, почти сразу уставившись в пол под ногами.   
  
\- Значит, вы согласны с тем, что заслужили наказание? - пытливо переспросил Франкенштейн, все еще приседая перед детьми и пытаясь заглянуть им в глаза. Впрочем, напрасно - Генрих и его сестры сами уставились на него с возмущением.   
  
\- Не-а, не-а, нака фе, нака бе! - запричитал Генри, начиная капризно топтаться в одном месте, и я возмущенно охнула. Мы все-таки их разбаловали, вот, сын уже готов скандал закатить, Фрэнсис же дерется чуть что не нравится. Как я могла это упустить? Дети обратили на мое оханье внимание, явно осознав что я могу оказаться мягче и их отмазать. Ну уж нет!   
  
\- Адели, бедная Адели, - запричитала я, заметив как на лицах детей поубавилось надежды на избежание наказания. Но зато немного добавилось понимания ситуации и покорности.   
  
\- Видите, какая мама расстроенная? - Франкенштейн терпеливо сидел возле детей, и продолжил только после кивка от каждого из этой троицы. - Значит, понимаете, что поступили плохо? - опять кивки от детей.   
  
\- Папа, не запилай, - надувшись, сказал Генрих, а я почувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от лица.   
  
\- "Не запирай"? - уточнил любимый, глядя на Генри, и когда сын кивнул, мы переглянулись с Франкенштейном, а мое лицо искривилось в гневе. Это точно никто из нас двоих. Следовательно, если сын не научился еще врать, а судя по его страху - был искренним, то это кто-то из временных нянек. Франкенштейн выглядел спокойным, видимо не позволил этой мысли развиться в данный момент, чтобы не портить праздника. Что ж, в каком-то роде - он прав... Его ладонь расслабленно огладила пушистые золотые кудряшки Генриха.   
  
\- Естественно, никто тебя запирать не будет. Ваше наказание - полный запрет на сладкое и мультики на сегодня и завтра, - дети простонали чуть ли не в унисон и Франкенштейн тут же нахмурился возмущенно. - Так, я не понял. Вы хотите завтра вообще дома остаться, когда остальные поедут в парк развлечений?   
  
\- Неть! - поспешно крикнули близняшки, вызвав у Франкенштейна легкую, почти незаметную улыбку. Распознать ее можно было только если наблюдать за уголками глаз, а так как я созерцала его профиль - то сразу это отметила.   
  
\- Вот и прекрасно. А теперь подойдите к маме, извинитесь перед ней и Адель за свое поведение, - Франки жестом указал в мою сторону и ко мне тут же подбежали наши дети с такими скорбными мордашками, что удерживать лицо кирпичом стало очень-очень сложно.   
  
\- Мама, плости, - первой свое раскаяние выразила Фрэнни, выпятив нижнюю губу и смотря на меня жалобно. Очень хотелось улыбнуться утешающее, но я сумела себя сдержать.   
  
\- Ади плости, - добавил Генри, низко опустив голову и даже не глядя на кошечку. От подобной картины я растаяла, и поняла, что при раскаянии нужно их немного поощрить, чтобы закрепить эффект воспитания.   
  
\- Подойдите ко мне, - я села немного удобнее, открывая детям доступ к котенку. - Мы вас прощаем. Но больше чтобы это не повторялось, дамы и мсье, - покачала пальчиком, а потом этим же пальцем почесала голову Адели между ушек. - Вот, видите? Вот так можно прикасаться к животным. Осторожно и ласково. Адели еще маленькая, и только поэтому не дала сдачи. Но другие животные могли бы вас за подобное и поцарапать или укусить, - спокойно сказала это, и когда кошечка замурлыкала я указала детям на нее. - Слышите? Это значит что Адели приятно. А когда ей приятно - то можете ее гладить и дальше. Попробуй, Генрих, - сынок поднял на меня взгляд и несмело протянул ладошку, одними кончиками погладив Адели по боку. Она тут же изогнулась подставляя животик, и сын испугано отдернул руку. Мягко улыбнулась, наблюдая такую реакцию.   
  
\- Не бойтесь, это тоже значит что ей нравится, - Франки подошел к детям со спины и расслабленным жестом погладил кошечку по мягкому животику. Его примеру последовали девочки, уже не хмурясь, а улыбаясь. - Никто вам не запрещает играть с Адели, но делать это можете только тогда, когда она сама этого хочет. Кошки не умеют говорить, поэтому они сообщают об этом по другому - подставляют голову или животик под ласки, отираются об вас... Мы с мамой вам покажем еще, не волнуйтесь, - Франкенштейн отстранил руку от животика кошечки и потрепал по голове наши дочки одновременно. Улыбнулась тому, что гроза, похоже, миновала, но насладиться этим в полной мере не смогла - раздался громкий смех Александры, если не сказать ржач. Песня, на которой мы отлучились от остальных, уже закончилась, и Тао, что включил следующую, сделал ее тише и послал Ик-Хана с микрофоном к нашей тамаде. Я поднялась с помощью Франки, выпустила Адели, что посмотрела на детей и отбежала за соседний стул, явно помня что дети с ней сделали. Франкенштейн придержал нашу троицу, объясняя, что надо Адели дать свободу и не преследовать ее, а я снова взглянула в сторону толпы, где Алекси, получив микрофон, старательно обуздала вспышку веселости.   
  
\- Надеюсь, все достаточно натанцевались под старушку Мадонну и готовы к традиционным свадебным активностям? - толпа нестройно и не особо громко согласилась, но моя подруга словно и не обращала внимания на отсутствие энтузиазма. - Эй, невеста и жених! - она так громко крикнула в микрофон, от чего ее не то что все в сарае услышали, но и наверное, на улице. Я только скрестила руки на груди, глядя на нее, приподняв бровь. - Харе просиживать в эмо-уголке, берите Адельку и малышей к нам, время конкурсов пришло!  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Для любителей визуализации - сменное платье Ольги:   
> https://sun9-27.userapi.com/c7003/v7003469/31142/n6aZkIoPBcQ.jpg


	144. Часть 141

\- Итак, для начала, попрошу собраться все пары, которые я подобрала заранее! - как только мы с Франкенштейном подошли к танцевальной площадке, сразу же воскликнула Алекси, оборачиваясь с задорным выражением лица. Вот уж кто больше всего тащится от происходящего! Близняшек и Генри мы отдали на попечение Такео и Рагара, а Сейра с мягкой улыбкой взяла Адели - от благородной я чувствовала тщательно скрываемый интерес к нашей пушистой малышке, который едва проявлялся в глазах. - Главная пара уже есть! Но попрошу следующие.   
  
\- Так, я за реквизитами, - стоило нам подойти ближе к Александре, тут же пробормотал Паша, выходя из сарая.   
  
\- Шинву и Эшлин! - рыжие, предвкушающее улыбаясь, вышли к нам, на танцпол, заинтересовано глядя в сторону Алекси, но наша тамада смотрела только и исключительно на толпу, явно кого-то там высматривая. - Дима и Клаудия! - во взгляде парня, обращенного к Алекси, читалась некая опаска напополам с настороженностью, но когда он перевел взгляд на свою навязанную пару, то удивленно застыл. Еще бы - благородная была порядком смущена и неуверенно смотрела на компанию, состоящую из нас с Франки, Алекси, и шебутных Шинву и Эшлин. Зрит в корень Традио, чуйка у нее работает безупречно... Дмитрий, видимо, осознав, что своей партнерше должен подарить в первую очередь уверенность, подошел к ней, и смело подхватив под локоток, повел ее к нам. - Раймонд и Идиан!   
  
\- Ч-что? - Идиан, как по сигналу, покраснела, и захлопала ресницами, беспомощно глядя в мою сторону. - Я и Н-Ноблесс?   
  
\- Идиан, детка, именно здесь и сегодня все ваши титулы - это пшик, - со смешком и некоторой пренебрежительностью бросила Алекси, не давая мне ответить и опираясь ладонью о бедро, глядя в алые глаза с превосходством. Да она окончательно страх потеряла, я вижу, раз так себя ведет с благородными, будучи только человеком. Или чувствует безнаказанность, потому что ее смерть или увечья не одобрят Ноблесс? - Сегодня царь и царевна здесь только Франкенштейн и Ольга, - Кадис-старший, слыша это ее смелое заявление только покачал головой, но к Идиан подошел, и довольно-таки беспардонно поймал за руку, выводя к нам, на танцевальную площадку. - Следующая пара - Кира и Юна, - появление названных на танцполе, в сравнении с другими парами, было спокойным - никто из них не сопротивлялся, не был насторожен, удивлен, напротив - Кирилл мягко улыбался Юне, и та ему отвечала тем же.   
  
\- Вы еще не все? - Павел, стоило ему подойти к нам с охапкой воздушных шаров, заинтересованно оглядел все пары.   
  
\- Нет, мы еще не все, тебя ждали, - безо всякой издевки бросила Алекси, окинув взглядом шарики. - Потому что следующая пара - это ты и Мэй.   
  
\- Я участвую! - обрадованно воскликнула Мэй, слегка подпрыгнув на месте. - Давай их всех обыграем!   
  
\- Значит так, условия такие, - Алекси забрала у Паши шары, в чем ей помог Регис, чуть ли не за шкирку вытащенный из первого ряда. Благородный недовольно одернул синий шейный платок, глядя на Александру не иначе, как с желанием прикопать на заднем дворе, но шарики принял послушно, оставив Александре только один. - Между каждой парой будет зажат шарик, - Алекси подняла руку с названным предметом, показывая его сначала нам, участникам, а потом всем остальным. При этом подошла к нам с мужем, скалясь. - Милашки мои, не будете против показать пример, как звездочки нашего вечера?   
  
\- Алекси, ну что за клоунада? - вскинула бровь, порицая свою подругу, но почти сразу отметила, что никакого успеха это мне не принесло.   
  
\- А мой цирк просто уехал, а меня оставил! - подруга парировала мне все с той же улыбкой, не оказывая никаких отрицательных эмоций ни мимикой, ни своей аурой. Ловким движением, чуть ли не театральным, прижала шарик к моим коленям, держа его за "хвостик", а другой рукой, в которой был микрофон, вплотную придвинула ко мне Франкенштейна. Таким образом шарик был зажат между нами. - Правила просты, как в детсаде - пары зажимают между собой шарик и танцуют. Движения должны соответствовать музыке. Музыка, конечно, будет меняться, что темпом, что стилем. Когда шарик выскользнет, упадет, лопнет - пара выбывает. С каждым этапом, то есть, каждой выбывшей парой, шарик будет все выше и выше. В финале, где шарик будет зажат лбами, будут только двое, и танцы будут продолжаться, пока не выявим победителей!   
  
\- Что за странный конкурс? - повернула голову на звук, уже заранее зная, что увижу Раэля вечно-недовольная-нянька-Мэй Кертье, и естественно, не прогадала. Он прожигал нас своими краснючими фарами, одновременно с этим держа Мэй за руку, и явно протестуя тому, чтобы девушка присоединилась к веселью.   
  
\- Шарики нехило так наэлектризуются и, по типу магнита, оттолкнут мамулю и Пашу друг от друга, - услышала заверения Джин-Хо, что прошептал это Раэлю, и старательно пыталась сохранить лицо, когда увидела как сын Мэй отвернулся, беззвучно смеясь. Но зато эффект был достигнут - Мэй была на свободе! Не то, чтобы мы ее не смогли отвоевать, но традиционной драки на свадьбе мне не хотелось.   
  
В итоге, как только все были в сборе, тянуть было нечего, так что конкурс начался. Из колонок полилась зажигательная музыка, подразумевающая активные движения, и мы с Франкенштейном сначала замерли, недоуменно посмотрев на Алекси, что поощрила нас к танцу криками "давайте, а то дискредитирую!", а после повиновались этой задаче. Хотя, должна признать, просто это не было - если стараться танцевать нормально - угроза потери шарика росла. А вот если сосредоточиться на самом воздушном шарике, то танец получался очень нелепым. Но зато было довольно смешно - как и от наших старательных движений, так и от движений других. Со стороны это выглядело ну очень нелепо. Алекси затерялась в толпе зевак, почти каждого спрашивая, за кого кто болеет, и таким нехитрым образом - заинтересовала других в громких восклицаниях поддержки.   
  
С усмешкой пожала плечами - гам был очень удобным для меня, так как в нем терялись мои смешки. Да и этот конкурс был довольно безобидным, что сняло мне камень с души. Но пожалуй больше всего мне нравилась общая атмосфера простого, человеческого праздника, где все равны друг другу, где можно от души повеселиться, подурачиться, не стесняться... Чем-то таким я сейчас и занималась, кривляясь Франки и делая вид, что "танцую локтями". Мой взгляд метнулся к остальным парам и я отметила, что зажигательно мало кто танцует - Дима и Клаудия и вовсе исполняют что-то по типу вальса с нелепым притоптыванием, оставив между собой приличное расстояние. Дмитрий, видимо, почувствовал мой взгляд, и виновато улыбнувшись, положил руку на талию Клаудии. Правда, благородная почти сразу же при его жесте чуть дернулась назад, а потом смущенно прикусила губу, отметив что шарик упал на пол.   
  
\- Вот и первые выбывшие. Давайте им поаплодируем! - мы все, как участники, так и наблюдающие, похлопали Клаудии и Диме, когда музыка остановилась. Со стороны диджейки кто-то пронзительно свистнул, и повернув туда голову, отметила Тао, а возле него - Ик-Хана, сосредоточенно делающего фотографии всем нам. - Дима, Клаудия, не расстраивайтесь.   
  
\- Да пустяк, - парень явно не унывал, и подмигнул своей недавней партнерше, все еще держась на расстоянии.   
  
\- Быстрее освободились хотя бы, - щечки Клаудии слегка порозовели а глаза старательно избегали Дмитрия. Умилилась стеснительности каджу Традио, а вот Алекси хищно ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за этой двойкой.   
  
\- Ой все, Дима, оттанцуй ее полностью, - наша тамада не очень вежливо махнула рукой в сторону смущенной и возмущенной Клаудии. - А то она у нас такая недотрога, а я столько запланировала!   
  
\- Вперед, мамуля, до конца! Мы за тебя, и он и я! - до нас донесся крик Джин-Хо. - Ты будешь первой, победишь. А если нет - то всем им врежешь!   
  
\- Это самая странная поддержка, что я слышал, - округлил глаза Бенго, изумленно глядя на сына Мэй, и я не без усмешки отметила, что большинство из присутствующих разделяют его мнение. Вон как недовольно зыркает наш Ландегре-старший. А вот Раэль, кажется, забыл обо всем мире, не сводя взгляда с Мэй и Паши, а особенно - с зажатого между ними шарика. Что ж... Могу только порадоваться что наш язва-Кертье стал немного цивилизованнее.   
  
\- Идеально, - наша тамада пробормотала сама себе, но так как микрофон не потрудилась отстранить от лица, то услышали ее все. По залу раздались плохо сдерживаемые смешки, к которым я присоединилась, тихо рассмеявшись любимому в плечо. - Не расслабляемся, следующий этап! Шарики - на бедра!   
  
Все были в той или иной мере смущенны подобным требованием, даже я, чего уж греха таить, почувствовала себя малость неудобного под столькими взглядами. Но когда я услышала музыку, то охота удушить Алекси пересилила все остальное. С самых первых секунд в голову приходили только две ассоциации - танец живота и Индия. А попробуй исполнить танец живота, когда нужно прижимать шарик к своему партнеру, да и еще следить, чтобы не слишком сильно, и чтобы тот не лопнул! Послала подруге взгляд соответствующий эмоциям, но в ответ получила только скорченную гримасу от Алекси, что показывала мне язык, кривляясь. Цыкнула, и отвела взгляд, глядя на любимого и его движения. Франкенштейн мягко и осторожно водил бедрами то влево, то вправо. Прикрыла глаза, понимая, что подобная техника очень недурная и после пары секунд - полностью синхронизировала наши движения, чтобы не потерять шарика. Но тут музыка прекратилась и мы с любимым остановились, глядя на остальных. Пара, что проиграла, нашлась чуть ли не сразу: Идиан, белая как мел и Раймонд с легкой улыбочкой. У Дросия явно был шок - она своей промежностью прикасалась к паху Раймонда, шарик лежал сбоку от пары, видимо, выскользнул. Кадис тоже это заметил, и отстранять девушку от себя не спешил, явно переживая о ее умении сохранить вертикальное положение, а потому осторожно поддерживал ее за талию.   
  
\- У-у-у, все, выносите, у Идиан - сбой системы, - сдержаться от колкости было выше моих сил, и я слегка ухмыльнулась. Правда, когда услышала смешки со стороны зрителей, то почувствовала себя в праве выразить свои эмоции полноценной ухмылкой.   
  
\- А что делать если у нас бедра на разной высоте? - громко спросила Мэй когда смех поутих. Алекси посмотрела в ее сторону, и в сторону Паши, что незначительно, но все же был выше. Я только вскинула бровь, заинтересованная, что на это ответит подруга.   
  
\- Ну, я пыталась так подбирать пары, чтобы этого избежать, - Алекси начала тоном, словно извиняется, но когда ее взгляд упал на Киру, что танцевал с Юной на подогнутых коленях, на ее губах появилась улыбка. - Но вижу зря, так даже веселее!   
  
\- Давай, Алекси, следующий этап! - воскликнула я, понимая что нашу тамаду в злорадстве тяжело потом дозваться будет. А нам, как ни крути, конкурс интереснее, чем злорадное хихиканье Алекси! Подруга в ответ только посмотрела на меня, окидывая взглядом так, словно оценивая, и рассмеялась.   
  
\- Что, так невтерпеж потанцевать с любимым? Не бойся, перед вами еще вся вечность! - улыбнулась Франкенштейну, понимая, что в нашем случае - это вовсе не метафора. - Но ничего, желание невесты - закон! Шарики к груди! - мы все, участвующие в конкурсе, выполнили веление ведущей, и расположили шарики на уровне груди. Глянула в сторону Тао, что уже включал музыку, уверившись что мы готовы. Из колонок полилась музыка, под которую ничего кроме медляка танцевать нельзя было, и все парни, как по команде, положили ладони на талии девушек. У себя на талии я тоже почувствовала руки любимого и облегченно улыбнулась, закидывая свои ладони на шею Франки.   
  
К моему удивлению, это было просто. При такой позе танца нужно было здорово постараться, чтобы шарик выскользнул. Неужели наша тамада сжалилась над нами, и дала возможность просто потанцевать? Подвоха я упрямо не замечала, потому очень обрадовалась возможности расслабиться, да и чего греха таить, пообжиматься с Франкенштейном. Все ведь эти "горько" от гостей... Не сказать, что они нежелательны, нет, наоборот. Только оторваться с каждым разом было сложнее. Хотелось уже наконец-то уединиться, а не быть "хозяевами праздника". Радовало только то, что в глазах любимого я видела то же желание. Думать об этом и проецировать эти мысли друг на друга, мы старались избегать. Это только подливало масла в огонь, точно так же, как прямо сейчас. Уже плевать, продуем или победим, хотелось только откинуть мешающийся между нами шар. Сильнее сцепила руки на шее любимого, чтобы избежать этого соблазна, почувствовала, как руки на талии смяли ткань платья, прижимая меня ближе. Сдержаться не вышло - мы все-таки прильнули друг к другу в поцелуе. Раздался хлопок, наверняка шар между нами лопнул, но я на это отреагировала только радостью - наконец-то препятствие исчезло! Моя ладонь тут же шаловливо переместилась на затылок Франки, зарываясь в волосы и притягивая его ближе ко мне. На второй хлопок мы уже не обращали внимания - ценнее были мгновения близости, которые мы могли урвать сейчас, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть насытиться друг другом.   
  
\- Вау, так жарко в эту игру еще никто не продувал, - до нас донесся голос Алекси, и мы нехотя разорвали наш поцелуй, хотя очень хотелось вместо этого показать фак. - Итак, Кира и Юна, вы разделили третье место вместе с молодоженами. Не знаю, я одна тут вижу какое-то благословение?   
  
\- Алекси, не дави ты на людей, - отозвался Паша, держа руку на талии Мэй, но уже отстранившись от нее. Его точку зрения я разделяла, подруга начала что-то больно борзо себя вести. Алкоголь, что ли, в голову ударил, или чувство важности?   
  
\- Да ладно тебе, все ведь знают чт... - я в мгновение ока появилась возле подруги. Она ошарашенно замерла отчасти от моего быстрого появления, а отчасти от того, что я вырвала ей из рук микрофон. Ну не хотят Кира с Юной афишировать свои отношения, ей что, больше всех надо, что ли? Многозначно посмотрела на подругу, будто пытаясь передать ей взглядом эти мысли. Не знаю, насколько правильно она расшифровала мой взгляд, но меня это не заботило, по крайней мере, в этот момент. Придвинула микрофон к себе, посмотрев на Киру и Юну, что все еще немного удивленно глядели на ошметки их шара на полу.   
  
\- Проигравшие, уходим. Эшлин, Мэй, Шинву, Паша - желаю вам удачи, - лаконично отозвалась, глядя теперь на все пары на танцполе и ушла в сторону толпы. И пусть себе эту мою реакцию как хочет, так и толкует! А будет в том же духе продолжать - уведу ее на разговор тет-а-тет.   
  
\- Шинву, Эшлин, желаю вам победы, - более дружелюбным тоном, чем у меня, чуть ли не с радостью, сказала Мэй.   
  
\- Мэй, они соперники, не желай им победы, - услышала Бенго, что подсказывал Санву.   
  
\- Руки от нее убрал! - громкий крик Раэля заставил Бенго и меня поморщиться. Едва сдержалась, чтобы в ответ не отвесить ему подзатыльник!   
  
\- Поостынь, боевой поросенок, - небрежно бросила это, стараясь придать тону своего голоса немного веселости, но отметила что все еще держу микрофон, а следовательно - произнесла это во всеуслышание. В ответ на ошарашенный взгляд Раэля, и согнувшуюся в пол от смеха Алекси, я только и могла, что смущенно кашлянуть, и с видом, будто ничего не произошло, посмотрела в сторону Тао. - Маэстро, музыку! - хакер кивнул мне, и зал тут же наполнился звуками какой-то поп песенки, под которую начали танцевать оставшиеся пары, зажимая шарик между собой лбами. Именно теперь, когда на меня больше никто не обращал внимания, я подбежала к Алекси, что кое-как пыталась держать себя в руках, и отдала ей микрофон.   
  
Не могу не отметить, что подруга очень быстренько собралась, тут же начиная в прошлой манере сыпать шуточками как из рукава. Вернувшись к Франкенштейну, я остановилась спереди него и почти сразу ощутила, как меня обнимают сзади. Расслабилась в его руках, наблюдая за нашими участниками. Становилось немного скучно - Мэй и Аку, равно как и Эшлин с Шинву проигрывать не желали, и поэтому двигались очень осторожно. Алекси пыталась их как-то поощрять к более активным движениям, тем самым склоняя к возможной ошибке, и Эшлин это заметила, зыркнув недовольно на тамаду. Юная полукровка явно сдаваться не желала, и, видимо, придумала как смухлевать и в этой игре. Она, пытаясь двигаться как можно более незаметнее, сначала стала прикасаться к шару носом, а не лбом, а потом, посмотрев по сторонам, и не отмечая реакции на это действие, сложила губы бантиком, и прижалась ими к шарику, тем самым увереннее его удерживая. И только конспирации ради не стала двигаться активнее, хоть и могла. Вот ведь хитрюга!   
  
\- Оу, Эшлин, я понимаю что тебе очень не терпится поцеловать Шинву, но это мухлеж! Надо прижиматься лбами! - наша тамада, конечно, не могла этого не заметить, и сделала замечание, на что Эшлин только смерила ее недовольным взглядом. Я посмотрела на Франкенштейна с улыбкой, когда тот передал мне свои мысли - в толпе уже начал негодовать Музака, слыша замечание Алекси. И судя по шуму - активно пробивался в первые ряды. Эшлин на это не особо отреагировала - снова лбом прижалась к шару и посмотрела сквозь тонкий материал шара на сосредоточенного и покрасневшего Шинву.   
  
\- Какое "целоваться"?! Эшлин - ребенок! - Музака уже миновал толпу и теперь резкими, широкими шагами приближался к Алекси. Я вначале хотела его остановить, уж кто-кто, а Музака убийствами не гнушается, но когда заметила, как тот чуть ли не на буксире тащит за собой Рейзела, что пытался его остановить, держа за руку, поняла что это бесполезно. Вмешаюсь, когда станет опасно, а пока что дам им разобраться.   
  
\- Ну и что? Шинву же не какой-то столетний мужик, а только на пару лет нее старше, он тоже - ребенок, - Алекси упрямо гнула свою линию, смотря на оборотня снизу вверх. Сами же Шинву и Эшлин были пунцовые от стыда. - Подростковая любовь, тыры-пыры...   
  
\- Какая любовь?! - еще больше возмущенно воскликнул Музака, в порыве эмоций вскинув руки вверх, словно хотел ими всплестнуть, или ударить Александру. Смерила его внимательным, предостерегающим взглядом. Он оборотень, он точно его почувствует на себе.   
  
\- Папа! - Эшлин вскрикнула с негодованием в голосе, тоже отметив жестикуляцию своего отца. Она скосила в его сторону глаза, чуть дернув при этом головой, и в тот же момент шарик выскользнул вбок, тут же падая к ногам подростков. Полукровка цыкнула, глядя на красный шарик, а потом возмущенно посмотрела на Музаку. - Из-за тебя я проиграла! - она, не дожидаясь никаких комментариев от окружающих, возмущенно сопя, подошла к Музаке, точно таким же образом, как тот недавно подошел к Алекси, поймала его за хвост, в который оборотень на свадьбу собрал волосы и не прекращая движения направилась к выходу. В тишине, в которой раздавались стоны боли и извинения Музаки, полукровка уволокла оного из сарая. Наступила неловкая тишина и мы с Франкенштейном переглянулись. Думаю, не все поймут, если я сейчас начну поощрять линию поведения Эшлин касательно ее отца, поэтому вместо этого я стала рукоплескать в честь Мэй и Паши, как победителей этого конкурса. Любимый поступил точно так же, и остальные в зале свободнее выдохнули, присоединившись к нам.   
  
\- Ай да мы! Ай да молодцы! - в гуле аплодисментов громкий голос Мэй и ее смех все равно можно было услышать без особого труда. Посмотрела на нее с улыбкой, отмечая радость на ее лице, и то, как она тыкает пальцем в грудь Павла. - Мне нравится этот парень - он приносит удачу.   
  
\- Мне удача нужнее, он занят! - Алекси попыталась скрыть за смешком ревность, что волнами исходила от нее, и ее смех подхватили другие, вызывая у меня только легкую усмешку. Судя по одобрительным шепоткам, что пронеслись по толпе, никто другой от моей подруги ревности не почувствовал. Впрочем, очень быстро и от самой Александры перестали исходить эмоции этого характера. К ней энергичным шагом подошел Паша, приобняв за талию, и с улыбкой втянул ее в глубокий, чувственный поцелуй. Облегченно улыбнулась, наблюдая это - сегодня драку получится избежать, что не может не радовать. Подруга не без удовольствия ответила на этот порыв своего парня, но когда до нас донеслось отчетливое "горько" от Тао, что явно ее поддевал, наша тамада вспыхнула румянцем, и оторвавшись от Паши побежала в сторону угла с реквизитами.   
  
Повернулась к нашему штатному аналитику, показывая ему кулак. Алекси, пусть и была открытой особой, любящей пошутить и затискать ближнего своего, была очень-очень стеснительна и скрытная, если что-то касалось того, к кому она испытывает действительно сильные чувства. И если я могу судить по ее реакции на подколку Тао, то с Павлом у нее все весьма серьезно. Это не могло не радовать, подруга заслуживала свое личное счастье. Перевела взгляд на Александру, заметив как она движется в нашу сторону, все еще покрасневшая, и держит в руках поднос с двумя тарелками, на которых были шоколадные шары, по форме напоминающие воздушные. Заинтересовано посмотрела на это кулинарное изделие, а потом на нашу тамаду.   
  
\- А вот подарки победителям! - она протянула Мэй и своему парню тарелки, широко улыбаясь. - Внутри - сюрприз! Просто лопните его! - Паша поступил согласно с инструкцией и надавил на шарик, от чего шоколад с легкостью пошел трещинами и развалился. На тарелочке, посреди осколков шоколада лежала небольшая позолоченная медаль, с надписью "танцор года". У Мэй была аналогичная, с надписью "танцовщица года". Оба победители обрадовались призам, и народ, заметив такой финал, стал разбредаться кто куда - часть осталась на танцполе, двигаясь под музыку что ставил Тао, Суйи и вовсе бегала к нему время от времени, прося поставить определенные треки. Остальные же вернулись к столам, решая немного подкрепиться. Пожав плечами, присоединилась к остальным - перекусить что-то никогда не помешает. Ноги понесли меня сразу же в сторону Франки. Мой новоиспеченный муж был занят разговором с Рагаром. Не долго раздумывая плюхнулась возле них, положив ладонь на плечо Франки и застала только обрывок фразы и сосредоточенную тишину.   
  
\- ... Нельзя, - Франкенштейн посмотрел на Рагара, что держал на руках расстроенную Викторию. Глаза благородного смотрели то на нашу дочь, то на Франкенштейна.   
  
\- В чем дело? - переспросила с улыбкой, глядя на хена с теплом в глазах.   
  
\- Поясняю Рагару, что дети наказаны, и сладкого им нельзя ни сегодня, ни завтра, - после этих слов мой муженек поймал меня за ладонь и поцеловал. Потом и вовсе притянул мою ладонь к своей груди, таким образом, что я лежала на его спине. Ну, больше намеков мне не нужно - расслабилась, немного напирая на его спину и второй свободной рукой приобняла его в области шеи. Удобно и комфортно.   
  
\- Да, так и есть, - поддакнула словам Франкенштейна, глядя на Рагара, что смотрел на нас таким образом, словно высчитывает в уме какие-то космические числа, а мы с Франкенштейном подсказываем ему на языке, которого он не знает.   
  
\- Вообще никаких сладостей? Даже кусочек пирога? - переспросил Кертье, все еще хмурясь.   
  
\- Ну да, - кивнула со знающим лицом, не глядя на Вику, от которой чувствовалась надежда. - Никаких пирогов, конфет, шоколада. Даже чай и то - горький.   
  
\- И завтра тоже? - еще больше напрягся Рагар, а я почувствовала как у меня дрожат уголки губ от сдерживаемой улыбки. Похоже, наши дети нашли себе достойного защитника! Почувствовав, как подрагивают мои плечи, я спрятала лицо за спиной Франки и беззвучно засмеялась.   
  
\- И завтра тоже, - тоном, не допускающим возражений сказал любимый, и я выглянула как раз в момент, когда на лице Рагара отпечатался настоящий ужас.   
  
\- Но... Мне же Суйи говорила, что там будет много сладостей! - Кертье подобрался, с сожалением глядя на нашу дочку. Та вздохнула, словно смирилась со своей участью, и сложила ручки в перчатках на коленках, опустив голову. - Там все будут кушать сладкое, а дети нет?   
  
\- Именно, это их наказание, - спокойным тоном подтвердил Франкенштейн, вызывая у Рагара ступор. Ну уж тут ничего не поделаешь, видимо, хотел Кертье побаловать наших малышей, да не выйдет.   
  
\- Но... Виктория так хотела... - растеряно сказал Рагар, от чего дочка еще ниже опустила голову, а Франкенштейн оценивающе на нее глянул. Я же оглянулась, чтобы увидеть, не ухитрились ли остальные наши детишки попытать счастья у кого-то, кто не знал об их запрете...   
  
Первым, что бросилось в глаза, стоило мне поднять взгляд, были Гарда и Алекси, стоящее почти у входа в сарай и разнимающие Музаку и Эшлин. Ну, то есть пытающееся отодрать от Музаки не на шутку взбешенную Эшлин. Видимо, надоело нашей полукровке что Музака ее излишне опекает, и не могла я ее ничем упрекать, вот просто не могла. Иногда забота Музаки переходила все границы и перевоплощалась в натуральное ограничение почти во всех аспектах жизни. Покачала головой, глядя на эту картину - бывший Лорд оборотней вообще не смыслил ничего в воспитании. Гарде удалось поймать Эшлин за руки, которыми она хотела напасть на Музаку, но тот что-то ей сказал в ответ. Но Эшлин от его слов только замерла в руках ошарашенной Гарды, а вот Алекси отвесила Музаке подзатыльник, начиная говорить на повышенных тонах. Александра, верю в тебя!   
  
Следующими, на кого я перевела взгляд, были Дима и Клаудия. Маг, видимо, серьезно отнесся к не то просьбе, не то велению Алекси, и увлекал нашу благородную танцем. Ну, или же ему просто понравилось с ней танцевать - трудно было не заметить его улыбку. Причем, улыбался Дима вне зависимости от того, следит ли за шагами, или тихо переговаривается с Клаудией. Но результат это явно имело - Клаудия не была уже покрасневшая, и двигалась вполне так уверенно. Вот бы кто еще так Раскрею нашу, что сейчас подпирала стенку, к танцу пригласил и позволил ей немного расслабиться... Был конечно вариант дать Лордессе настойки Франкенштейна, что мы взяли в Лукедони, но тогда, боюсь, это бы уже не требовалось. Лорд бы тогда сама кого захочешь раскрепостила бы. В омуте нашей горячо любимой Эрги Кенезис Ди Раскреи черти водились буйные, задорные и активные, но мало что было способно спровоцировать их показаться. Без преувеличения, считаю за честь, что мне получилось это увидеть, и в некоем роде - спровоцировать.   
  
Мягко улыбнулась Раскрее, когда она, почувствовав мой взгляд, посмотрела на меня в ответ. Кивком головы указала ей на танцевальную площадку, но Лорд только головой покачала. Ну-ну, ничего, я уж позабочусь, Раскрея, чтобы ты еще поплясала. Мой взгляд скользнул дальше, к столику с закусками, возле которого крутилась Мэй с медалью на груди, накладывая себе закуски на тарелку, а возле нее ходил Раэль. Ухмыльнулась, заметив недовольство у него на лице, и прислушалась к их разговору.   
  
\- Нуна, мне не нравятся эти конкурсы.   
  
\- Почему? - Мэй чуть повернула голову к Раэлю.   
  
\- Это... Ты... Он трогал тебя! - Кертье воскликнул так, что мне даже особо прислушиваться не нужно было.   
  
\- Раэль, во-первых, не кричи. Во-вторых, я позволяю друзьям себя трогать, не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного.   
  
\- Я не хочу сказать, что ты... - Раэль немного замялся, но быстро был перебит.   
  
\- Я поговорю с Алекси, чтобы в следующем конкурсе она поставила тебя в паре с мисс Сейрой, - Санву сделала вид, что больше разговора ее увлекает выбор закусок.   
  
\- Я не имел в виду... Как мы вообще к этому пришли?! - на щеках Раэля появился легкий румянец, но не было явно, от смущения ли, или от раздражения, так как эти эмоции в его ауре отпечатались в ровной степени.   
  
\- О, это что, кексик?! - Мэй то ли сделала вид, что его не слышит, то ли действительно перестала обращать внимание. Понимая, что больше ничего интересного не услышу, я перевела взгляд дальше.   
  
Самой большой компанией собрались Рейзел, Раймонд и Идиан, которые внимательно слушали Инну Тимофеевну. Судя по дикому смущению благородной, наша бабушка Инна снова стала просвещать благородных на тему продолжения рода. Впрочем, теперь не только Инна Тимофеевна вещала, как у себя на дне рождения, но так же добавляли что-то время от времени то Рай, то Рей. Чем, естественно, смущали Дросия еще больше. Я была уверена - разговоры с бабушкой Инной и ее советы быстрее подтолкнут к этому шагу наших кавалеров и дев, нежели века сальных шуточек Родерика. Покачала головой, глядя на эту картину, и скользнула взглядом по остальным столикам - по сути, люди разбились по парам, иногда сидели втроем, как например Лудис, М-24 и Шинву. Но среди всей тусовки я не нашла наших детей. Генрих и Фрэнсис вообще не чувствовались в этом сарае, что кольнуло беспокойством, заставляя волосы на голове слегка приподняться, словно собирались встать дыбом, и моя душа отреагировала быстрее меня. Хвосты освободились, ощупывая окружающее сарай пространство и я вздохнула с облегчением, стоило мне почувствовать наших разбойников на кухне. Перевесилась через плечо любимого, даже не глядя в сторону все еще пребывающего в ступоре хена.   
  
\- Франкенштейн, Генри и Фрэнни на кухне. Идешь со мной посмотреть, чем они там занимаются?   
  
\- А куда я теперь от тебя денусь? - милый поцеловал меня коротко в щечку, а потом так же коротко, словно клюнул - в шею. Рассмеялась от легкой щекотки и поднялась с кресла, потянув его за собой.  
  



	145. Часть 142

Уже на самом подходе к кухне, мы с Франкенштейном переглянулись, чувствуя неладное. Зайдя на кухню только в этом убедились. Тао и Ик-Хан носились по кухне, лихорадочно что-то разыскивая, а Генрих и Фрэнсис довольные восседали на столешнице. Правда, когда наши дети заметили нас с любимым, радости на их лицах убавилось. Франкенштейн скрестил руки на груди, а я вопросительно склонила голову вбок, словно не понимала, что происходит. Оба наши хакера несколько удивились, глядя на нас, и судя по тому, что подсказывал мне дар - удивлены были не столько нашим появлением, сколько строгостью, которая от нас веяла.   
  
\- А чем вы тут занимаетесь? - спросила у парней, приподняв бровь, и даже не глядя на Фрэнсис и Генриха. Им все свое внимание посвятил Франки, от чего дети немного притворно виновато опустили взгляд.   
  
\- Так Фрэнсис и Генрих нам сказали, что голодны, - с сомнением протянул Тао, явно чувствуя себя более смело.   
  
\- А в праздничном зале мало еды?   
  
\- Так они захотели молоко с... - начал Ик-Хан, на что я только подняла ладонь, разочаровано ухмыльнувшись.   
  
\- Дайте угадаю, с шоколадными шариками? - мой вопрос парни подтвердили коротким кивком, на что я хмыкнула.   
  
\- Фрэнсис, Генрих, я разочарован, - Франкенштейн обратился к нашим детям, как только получил подтверждение. Теперь эта двойка головы опустила вполне искренне чувствуя стыд. - Попрошайничаете, причем, сестру свою решили обделить, - я посмотрела на Франкенштейна вскинув бровь, на что он ответил мне легкой улыбкой.   
  
\- _Хочу их сплотить еще сильнее. Нельзя им быть порознь,_ \- с горькой ухмылкой покивала на мысленные слова любимого, но принимая серьезное выражение лица, посмотрела на нашу двойку белокурых ангелочков. Стоило бы подстричь Генриха, чтобы не щеголял с такими выгоревшими волосами.   
  
\- И что самое главное - хотели втихаря сломать наш запрет, - весомо добавила, заметив в глазах детей сожаление.   
  
\- У них какой-то запрет? - растеряно отозвался Ик-Хан, а Тао, прищурившись, посмотрел на малышню.   
  
\- Простите, мы не знали, - уверенно заявил Тао, откладывая на стол мисочки для молока.   
  
\- Все нормально, мы понимаем, - кивнула нашим хакерам, не отводя взгляда от Генриха. - Ребята, может нам стоит во всеуслышание заявить что вы - наказаны? Чтобы не было соблазна вымогать с тех, кто не в курсе?   
  
\- Мама, нет, - Фрэнсис покраснела, глядя на свои ладошки и поглаживая свои пальчики.   
  
\- Плости, мама, - буркнул Генрих, глядя мне в глаза. - Больсе не будем.   
  
\- Еще раз увидим, как вы попрошайничаете, то так мы и сделаем. Другого выхода не вижу, - Франкенштейн поставил жирную точку в этом обсуждении, не выглядя снисходительным ничуть. Если бы я не чувствовала его эмоций, то сама бы поверила, вон как напряженно переглянулись Ик-Хан с Тао. - Вы, похоже, забыли за что получили наказание, и стоило бы вам напомнить об этом. И заодно поставить в известность остальных. Этого хотите, Генрих, Фрэнсис?   
  
\- Нет, не хочу тебя, уди! - Фрэнсис мигом выпорхнула из кухни, правда, далеко не улетела - приземлилась на столе во дворе, где ее могли видеть и те, кто были в кухне, и те, кто в сарае. Генрих посмотрел вслед своей сестре, выглядя невероятно серьезным, даже каким-то взрослым. Честно говоря, в тот миг первое, что я почувствовала, было не умиление, а легкий испуг. Дети такими собранными быть не должны. Они могут играть серьезных, могут повторять поведение взрослых, но не быть такими сами по себе. Обеспокоено посмотрела на сына, но я в тот момент явно не существовала для него - тот был занят другим. Придвинул с помощью своих умений к столешнице стул и начал спускаться, а потом немного нелепо побежал к своей сестре, с трудом поднимаясь сначала на скамейку у стола, а потом садясь возле Фрэнсис. Облегченный вздох вырвался без моего желания - хоть в чем-то наши дети были нормальны. Почувствовала, как рука любимого обвивает меня за плечи.   
  
\- _Оленька, не зацикливайся на этой мысли,_ \- голос Франкенштейна прозвучал в моих мыслях очень отчетливо и громко, словно любимый прикладывал силу, чтобы я его услышала. Но в чем-то это помогло - я полностью сосредоточилась на его голосе, а не своих рассуждениях. - _Наши дети никогда не были обычными, и никогда не будут. Их жизнь началась кардинально по другому, и это неплохо,_ \- последнее он добавил с легким мысленным смешком. - _Они необычные, уникальные... И именно это в них прекрасно._   
  
Подняла голову, слегка улыбаясь любимому. Нет, мои опасения не исчезли как по мановению волшебной палочки, но их значительно убавилось. Видимо, придется очень долго бороться с собой, чтобы искоренить то, что мне всегда вбивали в голову. То, что отличия - это плохо. Любимый приобнял меня рукой и вывел из кухни, напоследок кивнув растерявшимся Тао и Ик-Хану, что не были в курсе нашего мысленного диалога. Мы с Франкенштейном не спешили, шагая медленно, и так же медленно подходя к нашим детям. Генрих приобнимал плачущую Фрэнсис, глядя на нас неуверенно. Я сжала ладонь Франкенштейна и освободившись от объятий села на скамейку прямо перед нашими малютками. Старалась глядеть на них бесстрастно, но не получалось - лицо все равно выражало снисходительность напополам с жалостью.   
  
\- Генрих, Фрэнсис, - начала я, неуверенно протянув руки к малышам, но так как протеста не встретила - поймала их за немного пухлые ладошки. - То, что мы с папой дали вам наказание, не значит что мы вас не любим. Мы просто хотим показать таким образом, что вы поступаете не хорошо, - я прикусила губу, понимая, что прозвучало это так себе, в свете того, что я хочу их немного приободрить. - Все иногда ошибаются и поступают плохо.   
  
\- И м-мама? - Фрэнсис подняла заплаканное лицо, подрагивая плечиками. Улыбнулась ей снисходительно.   
  
\- И мама, и папа, - кивнула дочке, и немного сжала ее ладошку, когда отметила что Франкенштейн сел возле нас. - Это стыдно, но это не конец света. Ошибки можно исправить, так же, как исправите вы, если больше так делать не будете.   
  
\- И маму наказут? - удивленно спросил Генрих, будучи серьезным, но и заинтересованным, так что мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как вздохнуть. Как объяснить ребенку, что судьба умеет наказывать похлеще чем родители?   
  
\- И маму наказывали, - я кивнула сыну, немного изменив суть его вопроса. И вовремя прикусила язык - не хотелось сына посвящать в то, какие наказания придумывали мне родители. Запугивать детей мне так же казалось неправильным. Дети смотрели на меня удивленно и шокировано, и я только улыбнулась им. - Ох, давайте мамочка вас обнимет. Вы у меня умницы, - Генрих и Фрэнсис протянули ко мне руки, повиснув на шее, и я счастливо прикрыла глаза, чувствуя как души детей мерцают мягким теплом, передавая это тепло мне в виде энергии. Маленькие батарейки, хех. Погладила их по лопаткам, и отстранилась с заговорщицкой улыбочкой. - А папу обнимете? Смотрите, папе одному грустно, - я кивком головы указала на Франки, что сделал соответствующую гримасу грусти. Фрэнсис округлила глаза, но потом с улыбкой кинулась к нему. Правда, ее за руку поймал Генрих, не давая сестре приблизиться к Франки.   
  
\- Флэнни, нет, - Генрих серьезно посмотрел на Фрэнсис, едва ли губы не поджав. - Посли, Вика тозе.   
  
Мы с Франкенштейном переглянулись и рассмеялись. Похоже, в воспитании мы все же делаем успехи, раз Генрих в такой момент вспомнил что вторая близняшка была обделена. Игриво подхватили эту двойку на руки, слыша их счастливые крики, когда дети пытались отстраниться от щекотки. На крики из сарая выглянула Вика и я, держа на руках Генриха, тут же подбежала к ней, подхватывая на руки. Генрих быстро показал своей сестре пример и вскоре я уже утопала в удушающих объятьях. Буквально удушающих - будь я обычным человеком, могли бы и прибить. Пришлось одернуть малышей, попросив убавить силу, и Генри с Викой немного расслабили ручки, за что я их поочередно чмокнула в голову, поощряя послушанию. Насладившись близостью с детьми вполне, я заозиралась в поисках Франкенштейна. Тот сидел за столом вместе с Фрэнсис, так что я направилась прямо к ним, не выпуская из рук Генриха и Виктории. Эта двойка как раз шутливо препиралась и я время от времени тянулась к их шейкам губами, заставляя их с визгом отстраняться - боялись щекотки они просто неописуемо.   
  
\- Ну и что, прав был папа? - стоило нам подойти, я отметила как Франкенштейн, не скрывая своей гордости, обращается к Фрэнсис. Малышка сосредоточенно уплетала лежащее на тарелочке лакомство, оказавшееся слоенным пирожком с капустой. Фрэнни уплетала как миленькая, чем заинтересовала своих брата и сестру, так что мне пришлось поспешно сесть и положить им на тарелку по аналогичному пирожку.   
  
\- Вкусно, не правда ли? - я улыбнулась малышне, и заметив кивки, посмотрела на Франки с улыбкой.   
  
\- _Молодец, папа,_ \- любимый на мой мысленный посыл хмыкнул, встретившись со мной взглядом.   
  
\- Это готовила тетя Сейра, не забудьте поблагодарить, как закончите кушать, - дети на слова Франкенштейна согласно закивали, продолжая кушать, а мы поднялись. Отметив что Алекси колдует возле компьютера, мы резонно предположили, что сейчас, наверное, что-то начнется, и не прогадали - вскоре наша тамада вышла на танцпол с микрофоном в руке.   
  
\- Внимание-внимание, дорогие гости, - отметила, что кроме нас к танцполу стали подходить и другие, заинтересовавшись. Например, Юна, Суйи, Урокай и Кира, что сидели здесь под стенкой, явно оживились. - Я напомню, мы - на свадьбе. Тут надо плясать и веселиться, - за плечами Алекси пробежал Тао, садясь за комп, и быстро защелкал клавишами. - Поэтому, всех желающих хочу поощрить выразить свою страсть! Молодожены, покажите пример, сейчас - танго! - стоило только Алекси договорить, как из колонок полилась знакомая музыка. В этот раз - не только мне. Франкенштейн тоже знал Le bien qui fait mal, так что улыбнувшись, он притянул меня тесно к себе.   
  
На танцпол мы ворвались стремительно, пересекая его полностью, как стрела, останавливаясь только перед самим столом. Плавным, но быстрым движением мы развернулись, танцуя уже медленнее, ловко двигая ногами, чуть ли не переступая друг через друга. Опустив взгляд вниз, едва сдержалась от того, чтобы недовольно цыкнуть - к этому танцу подходила обувь на каблуке. Но я не жалела что ходила переодеться - легкое сменное платье эффектно развевалось от наших движений, особенно когда я делала поворот. Но подняв взгляд на любимого все мои сомнения насчет внешнего вида отошли на второй план - сейчас он смотрел только на меня. Двигался правильно, но при всем при этом - вовсе не заморачивался движениями, тем как это выглядит.   
  
Сейчас это давалось ему так просто, как дыхание, он этим танцем жил. И так как велела Алекси - показывал свою страсть. Улыбнулась ему в ответ, решая поступить так же - даже если ошибусь в движениях, Франкенштейн меня подстрахует, сделает так, словно это было задумано. Ему я верила безоговорочно, а потому позволила себе расслабиться, прочувствовать музыку, чтобы двигаться так же свободно. Отошла от Франки на пару шагов, и тот тут же резко притянул меня к себе, чуть ли не укладывая на себя, от чего я вытянулась прямой линией. Подмигнула ему, стоило нам снова выпрямиться, и меня прижали близко к себе, двигаясь чуть быстрее, ставя более сложные движения, заставляя меня делать повороты. И что самое главное - почти все время у нас был зрительный контакт, позволяющий еще лучше прочувствовать друг друга. А в тех редких моментах, когда наши взгляды разбегались, я могла наблюдать за окружающими.   
  
Возле нас кружились в танго и другие. Суйи и Урокай, которые превращали свое танго в самое настоящее шоу. Суйи льнула к благородному, кружась возле него юлой, а Агвейн то принимал ее в крепкие объятия, показывая свою страсть, то отстранял. Правда, наша айдол словно и не обращала на это внимания, снова приближаясь к нему танцевальным шагом и склоняла движениями тела к объятиям. И Урокай снова ее обнимал, начиная вести ее в танце. Розария танцевала вместе с М-24, и в этом случае умений больше было у благородной. Но незнание техники модифицированным окупалось тем, что тот тоже превращал их танец в некоторую постановку. Только в этом случае это была сцена битвы, в которой победа не должна была достаться ни Розе, ни Эмычу. Они просто то шли на сближение, то отстранялись. То М-24 закрутит свою партнершу, то Розария в несколько ловких шагов заступит ему за спину, словно прячась. Третья же пара, Сейра и Раэль, казались самыми спокойными на танцполе. Думаю, подобное впечатление появлялось из-за серьезного выражения благородной, так как наш Раэль вел ее в танце уверенно, активно переступая ногами, словно пытался ее воспламенить, разбить ее холодную маску. И это впечатление только усиливалось, стоило взглянуть на донельзя довольное лицо Кертье.   
  
Ловко и резко закружив меня в пируэте, Франкенштейн заставил меня забыть об других парах, и вспомнить о своем партнере. Сделала я это охотно, хитро улыбнувшись любимому. А потом, недолго думая, повторила некоторые движения Розарии и Суйи, всеми движениями своего тела показывая мужу свою игривость. Его ладонь пыталась ухватить мою ладонь, но я выпорхнула из его рук, ступая на цыпочках, и почувствовала, как мою ладонь поймали. Франки без помедления притянул меня к себе так близко, словно хотел поцеловать в шею, и только то, что его ноги продолжали двигаться в танцевальных движениях не позволило мне потерять голову. Я хитро ухмыльнулась, снова выпорхнув из его рук, и в этот раз меня не притянули за руку, а только стремительно приблизились, обхватив за талию. Песня подходила к концу. Любимый повел меня пару метров, то закручивая меня вокруг своей оси, то давал "подножку", через которую я перепрыгивала, и когда начались финальные аккорды, склонил меня к земле, держа за талию. Обхватила его одной рукой за шею и притянула к себе, заставляя склониться еще ниже.   
  
Когда наши губы были так близко, что мы чувствовали дыхание друг друга, музыка прекратилась, не давая нам даже начать поцелуй. Франкенштейн немного разочаровано ухмыльнулся и выпрямился, помогая мне принять вертикальное положение. Кто угодно подумал бы, что Франки расстроился упущенной возможностью поцелуя, но я чувствовала, как переливается его аура, хлынув на меня эмоциями удовольствия. Мой муженек тоже любил флиртовать, так что неудивительно, что такая интимная недосказанность не была для него чем-то неловким или неприятным. Для него это было обещание чего-то большего, потом, как только появится возможность. Широко улыбнулась, ухватившись за его локоток и позволяя вести меня к столику.   
  
\- Голубки мои, а вы куда-то собрались? - дойти к столику нам не дал голос Александры и мы с Франкенштейном повернулись к ней чуть ли не синхронно. На ее губах была широкая, предвкушающая улыбка, позади нее Такео, Рагар и Тао вносили какой-то рояль. Я непонимающее нахмурилась, заметив что Франки сдержал себя лучше - только вскинул бровь, словно заинтересовавшись происходящим. - Тут кое-кто хочет вам оригинально преподнести свои поздравления.   
  
После слов нашей тамады Тао потащил Такео с танцпола, Рагар же поставил у немаленького музыкального инструмента стул. И к этому самому стулу величественным шагом подошел Рейзел, садясь за рояль. Вот так сюрприз! Я широко улыбнулась - такие авантюры мне нравились, это сулило незабываемое зрелище. Тао подбежал, суетливо располагая микрофон на специальной подставке, чтобы тот был в непосредственной близости к лицу Ноблесс. Пользуясь моментом, взглянула на Франкенштейна, и увидела, что тот смотрит на эти приготовления, полностью замерев, словно статуя. Да ладно, им получилось провернуть это втайне от Франки? Я снова взглянула в сторону так называемой сцены с растущим интересом - интересно, что это будет за композиция. Вивальди, Моцарт? Или будет песня, раз Рейзел собрался петь? От размышлений меня оторвал звук двигающихся ножек стула. Оглянувшись себе за спину, я заметила, как Мэй буквально упала в кресло рядом.   
  
\- Сын, если ты это не снимешь - оставлю тебя здесь, - Джин-Хо, что стоял рядом с Мэй только понимающе кивнул и, настраивая камеру, вышел в первый ряд. Рейзел, правда, не спешил начинать - приготовления еще не закончились - Алекси вместе с Пашей бегала вокруг, зажигая расставленные свечи, некоторые и вовсе докладывала. Школьники и модифицированные закрывали двери сарая. Стало темно, свечи не могли полностью развеять весь мрак, но Ик-Хан сел возле компьютера, начиная быстро щелкать клавишами и потолок вместе со стенами замерцал мягким желтым цветом и холодным белым. Обстановка вокруг воцарилась волшебная, вкупе со свечами это смотрелось завораживающее, и я невольно стала осматриваться вокруг.   
  
\- Франкенштейн, Ольга... - как только услышала голос Рейзела, непривычно усиленный микрофоном, то тут же перестала осматриваться, глядя Ноблесс. - Нет слов, ни в одном языке, которые выразили бы радость за вас и ваш союз душ. Надеюсь, музыка сможет мне помочь.   
  
Рейзел отстранился немного от микрофона, глядя на клавиши так, словно видит впервые. Но стоило только посмотреть на уверенные движения пальцев, которые запорхали по роялю, чтобы понять - Кадис умеет играть безупречно, и за его плечами точно не одно десятилетие практики. Конечно, не говорю, что Рейзел часто играл, но думаю, что если посчитать, сколько он времени провел за инструментом в течении всей своей жизни, то число так или иначе будет внушительное. Рейзел стал немного покачиваться в ритм музыки, и я удивленно охнула, запоздало узнав композицию. Алекси точно приложила к этому руку, иначе я не берусь даже думать, почему Рейзел собрался сейчас подражать Беллами. Я застыла в ступоре, даже не представляя себе Рейзела поющего, и наверное выглядела точно так же, как Франкенштейн.   
  
\- Don't kid yourself   
And don't fool yourself   
This love's too good last   
And I'm too old to dream, yeah   
  
Беспокоилась я абсолютно зря - Рейзел без проблем брал высокие ноты. Даже это он делал идеально, как благородному пристало - его голос прекрасно дополнял одинокие звуки рояля, непривычные для меня без гитар и барабанов.   
  
\- Don't grow up too fast   
And don't embrace the past   
This life's too good to last   
And I'm too young to care   
  
Я не могла отвести взгляда от того, как ловко пальцы Кадиса справляются с мелодией. Складывалось такое ощущение, что он мог бы и без проблем сыграть это одной левой. Но при всем этом в этом не чувствовалось пустого зазнайства - Рейзел прочувствовал эту песню, пытался передать свои ощущения. Иначе почему распевая строчку "не взрослейте так быстро" у него глаза стали настолько грустными? Порыв подойти и утешить я в себе подавила - это был момент, в котором Рейзел хотел донести до нас свои чувства, и отбирать от него это право было бы кощунством. Покачала головой, глядя как благородный проигрывает на рояле то, что в оригинале было гитарным соло. Я никогда раньше не понимала эту песню до конца, и чувствую, что Рейзел помог мне лучшее ее прочувствовать, и осознать весь скрытый смысл.   
  
\- Don't kid yourself   
And don't fool yourself   
  
Невольно вышла из транса, в который меня вогнал Рейзел своим пением. Мозг уловил некоторое несоответствие и я взглянула немного вбок. Это наши школьники и модифицированные умудрились добавить еще больше атмосферности - все как один вытащили свои мобильники и включив флэш стали медленно и не спеша размахивать руками. Много огоньков это не прибавило, но в купе со свечами и лампочками... Незабываемо. Успела еще только проехаться взглядом по восторженной Мэй, что сжала ладошками щеки, и мое внимание снова было приковано к Кадису.   
  
\- This life could be the last   
And we're too young to see   
  
То, что песня закончилась, я поняла только благодаря бурным овациям - до того засмотрелась на нашего Ноблесс и его талантливые, красивые, ловкие пальцы. Подобным подарком я была абсолютно восхищенна. Даже бы сказала - тронута до глубины души. Возможно, я была немного эгоцентрична, думая, что все это затеяли ради меня, но то, что это была песня знакомой мне группы, совпадением мне не казалось. Но нельзя было отрицать, что, как оказалось, Рейзелу очень подходят песни, где нужно брать высокие ноты. Да и этот текст... Покачала головой, представляя себе то, что должен чувствовать Кадис, раз выбрал себе такую песню, и почувствовала, как по щекам катятся слезы. Это было несправедливо, что ему пришлось через столько пройти...

Но в этом конкретном случае помочь я не могла. По отношению к Рейзелу дар молчал. Да и будучи искренней, я видела - Ноблесс нравится его сегодняшняя жизнь. А чтобы забыть беды прошлого и старые обиды... Ну тут уже только время способно помочь. А им управлять я не умею. И единственное, чем могу помочь, чем могу отблагодарить - это помочь Рейзелу, как и Раймонду и всем благородным, вкусить немного настоящей, простой, веселой жизни. Помочь им познать радость, способную появляться от простых вещей, громкого и нелепого веселья. Сглотнула ком в горле, все еще чувствуя себя в шкуре Рейзела, будучи неспособной отогнать от себя тех эмоций, сквозь которые радость и счастье, казалось бы, не имели шанс пробиться.   
  
\- Надо сказать Родерик-ниму,чтобы тоже спел, - услышав голос Мэй, я увидела как она отнимает руки от покрасневших щек, тоже аплодируя. Но вместо Джин-Хо, к которому она обращалась, отреагировал ее Раэль, которого я узнала по его черному пиджаку, суженному внизу и джинсам.   
  
\- Нуна, не так громко, - попросил он, снижая голос чуть ли не до шепота. - Услышит и запоет ведь.   
  
\- Это точно, - Франки поддакнул Раэлю, справившись с шоком, стоило Рейзелу отойти от рояля. Я чувствовала, как любимый сильно хотел подойти к своему Мастеру, но почему-то не спешил, даже сейчас, когда Ноблесс уже по сути освободился. Рассмеялась от того, как все не горят желанием слушать Родерика и его пения, а потом почувствовала влагу на щеках. Да уж, все-таки слез сдержать не вышло, причем, не от смеха они. Попыталась быстро и незаметно их стереть, но судя по тому, как на меня с беспокойством глянул Франкенштейн - я провалилась в незаметности. Стоило мне отвести взгляд, я увидела Пашу, что потушил свечи неподалеку, и шел в нашу сторону. По сути, сейчас все тем и заняты были, что приводили зал в прежний вид - гасили огоньки свеч, открывали двери, модифицированные спорили, надо ли уносить рояль, или оставить - вдруг кто-то еще захочет сыграть. Опять думают как тут откреститься от труда! Вздох, что раздался чуть ли не у моего лица, заставил меня вынырнуть из мыслей, недоуменно глядя на хмурого парня Алекси, заглядывающего мне в лицо.   
  
\- Так и знал, - ладони Аку исчезли в его брюках, и потом снова вынырнули с ловкостью фокусника, и в них были зажаты некоторые приспособления для нанесения макияжа - тональник, пудра, тушь, карандаш и даже маленькая палитра теней. И естественно, кисточки разных форм и размеров. Я опешила, понимая, что меня хотят красить вот так вот, при всех, но Паше, видимо, это совсем не мешало - он только повернул меня к свету и заработал своими ручками, опять творя магию на моем лице. Плюс был в том, что он только исправлял подтеки, а не красил заново.   
  
\- Ну что, всем понравилось выступление, правда? - голос Алекси прозвучал неожиданно для меня - расслабилась под руками Паши. Теперь, когда он уже закончил, я оглянулась, заметив что рояль все-таки убрали. Александра смотрела только на нас с Франкенштейном, широко и радостно улыбаясь, явно чувствуя гордость. Неужели это была ее инициатива? - И поздравление, небось, тоже? - наши гости обозначили свое присутствие, поддакнув тамаде, на что Алекси довольно хмыкнула. - В таком случае, вы, как и молодожены, не прочь послушать еще поздравлений?   
  
\- Да конечно не против! - Тао, что сидел за компьютером, крикнул, махнув в сторону Алекси рукой, на что та закатила глаза, стоя к нему спиной. Покачала головой, глядя на этих переросших детей.   
  
\- Отлично! Попрошу к нам тогда сюда наших влиятельных гостей: Раскрею, Геджутеля и Родерика. Рейзела звать не надо, он тут, - Александра улыбнулась Кадису, держа его руку у себя на локте, и похлопала вдобавок по руке Ноблесс.   
  
\- Нуна, ты накаркала, - голос Раэля прозвучал с непритворной обреченностью, и я прикрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнув, стараясь не смеяться откровенно.   
  
\- Нет, ТАКОГО бы нам Алекси не сделала, - как-то поспешно добавил любимый, словно уверяя в этом себя, а не других. - Не посмела бы.   
  
\- Вот вы, уважаемые лица Лукедонии, - заискивающе начала Алекси, обращаясь к тем, кто по идее будет участвовать в конкурсе. - Держать себя в руках - привычное для вас дело, не так ли? - Раскрея кивнула на ее слова, осторожно наблюдая исподлобья. Александра широко ухмыльнулась - точно тащится с того, какое впечатление производит на благородных. Взяла со столика какой-то листок, и протянула его Геджутелю и Родерику. - Итак, ваша задача проста. Зачитать поздравление молодоженам. Оно уже даже готово. Но есть одно "но", - наша тамада подняла указательный палец и я уловила эмоции озорства, исходящее от нее. - Одновременно с чтением вам нужно съесть дольку лимона, - девушка протянула благородными тарелку. - Одно предложение - одна долька. С чувством, с расстановкой, покажите, короче, класс, если говорить о умению сдерживания себя!   
  
\- Франкенштейн, - Санву помахала ладошкой привлекая его внимание, - надо Родерик-ниму дать сахар. Побольше. Почему на столах нет сахарниц?   
  
\- В этом вся соль, - на лице моего муженька появилась на удивление гадкая и издевательская улыбка, даже пальцами прищелкнул, словно хотел крикнуть "бинго". Я поджала губы, пытаясь сдержать смех - интересно, а как до Рейзела очередь дойдет, он так же будет улыбаться, или надеется что Родерик сорвет конкурс? Не то, чтобы это было невозможно, но зная свою подругу, могу сказать точно - о нашем Ноблесс она не забудет.   
  
Благородные, которые были призваны к этому конкурсу, на дольки лимона глядели с равнодушием. Видимо, со свойствами фрукта они не знакомы, и думают что единственный подвох в том, что нужно будет одновременно есть и разговаривать. Улыбнулась одним только уголком губы - теперь и мне тоже была интересна их реакция. Первой к исполнению задачи приступила Раскрея, уверенно подхватив дольку и глядя на листок. Стоило только нашей Лорд погрузить в рот лимон, как она тут же широко раскрыла глаза, и судорожно пытаясь удержать лицо и не скривиться, забегала глазами, словно искала, куда можно выплюнуть фрукт. Алекси стала подсказывать ей жестами и когда алый взгляд упал на карточку, Лорд тут же сделала глубокий вдох, и стала зачитывать:   
  
\- Ольга и Франкенштейн, в этот прекрасный день, - Раскрея поджала губы, смотря на нас умоляющее а потом и вовсе прикрыв глаза. Благородная немного поработала челюстями, сглатывая, вызывая у меня легкий смешок. Но если представить что она чувствовала... Становилось немного жаль, но с другой стороны - новые, острые ощущения!   
  
\- У кого-то уже есть опыт, - хихикнула Мэй, чем ввела в ступор стоящего возле нее, словно страж, Раэля. Я глубоко вздохнула, мягко улыбаясь, и стараясь не смеяться. Хотелось показать благородным, что и мы с Франки умеем держать лицо. На первый взгляд любимый держался лучше меня, но мысленно не сдерживался, гадко хихикая, чем провоцировал меня еще больше. Его радость только усилилась, когда пришла очередь Геджутеля. Каджу сильно проигрывал Раскрее - стоило ему только слегка прикусить дольку, как он тут же страшно скривился, возмущенно на нас глядя.   
  
\- Желаю вам быть неразлучными, - несколько невнятно пробормотал Геджутель, но видимо осознал свой косяк, и сглотнул. Благородный попытался улыбнуться, но получилось у него не ахти, мягко говоря... Гримаса как у мученика, - и черпать от этого только радость.   
  
\- С таким страшным лицом это прозвучало как проклятие, - не удержалась от комментария Мэй и я почувствовала, что вся моя выдержка летит к чертям. Конечно, я пыталась сдержать свой порыв, ввиду стараний Геджутеля, которые не увенчались успехом из-за растрепанных нервов, но в итоге рука, которую я придвинула к лицу в жесте фейспалма, съехала на рот. Не получается сдержать смех, так хоть спрячу лыбу за ладошкой! А то они поздравляют а я что, смеяться буду? Не-не... Франкенштейну было явно проще - он просто выглядел донельзя довольным, словно всю жизнь только этого и ждал, так что особо не палился. Ну имеет же право человек быть довольным поздравлениями?  
  
Благородные, тем временем, немного приходили в себя: Раскрея уже слопала свою долю лимона, все еще стоя с широко раскрытыми глазами, и глубоко дышала, а Геджутель с отчаянием на лице жевал свою дольку, ища глазами урну. Ведь его фамильная элегантность не позволит выплюнуть это в не предназначенном для этого месте! Хохотнула от понимания, что из-за этих их многовековых традиций Ландрегре придется мучиться еще больше, а потом взглянула на Родерика. Тот, прищурив глаза, смотрел на то на метания Геджутеля, то на полное офигевание на лице своей дочери, и быстро глянул на листок, что ему передал Ландегре.   
  
\- Почему мое предложение такое длинное?! - возмущение Родерика было довольно громким, так что его услышали во всем сарае. В ответ он получил смешки наших модификантов и оборотней. Хотя, спорю, некоторые благородные тоже бы захохотали, если бы не их извечные правила.   
  
\- Молодые же сделали для тебя так много, - с намеком проговорила Алекси, глядя на бывшего правителя, - и тебе хочется их отблагодарить, нет разве?   
  
\- Это манипуляция! - крикнул он в ответ, разве что не тыкая в Алекси обличающе пальцем.   
  
\- У вас не получится его скомпрометировать, - Мэй подбоченилась, и словно этого было мало - обвела серьезным, с прищуром, взглядом всем посмеивающихся. Но меня ее было не обмануть, ее аура и эмоции явно не соответствовали тому, что она хотела нам показать. - Родерик-ниму все по плечу. Нет ничего что бы он не смог. Хоть поэму напишите и ящик лимонов дайте - он не отступится! Потому что это Лорд! Правда, Родерик-ним? - в глазах Санву появилась преданность и обожание, стоило ей только посмотреть на благородного. Вот как надо манипулировать!   
  
\- Я... Да я! - отец нашей Лордессы начал уверенно, с возмущением, но не договорил, задумавшись над чем-то. Его взгляд с Мэй перешел на мою подругу, и в итоге он только и сделал, что махнул рукой. - Ладно, давайте эту дольку.   
  
\- О-о-о, ну раз мы должны выбирать! - я склонилась над тарелкой с лимонами, понимая, что подобного шанса упускать нельзя. Насолить жучаре это же такое милое дело! Аж душа радуется! Не долго думая, я подхватила самый большой кусок лимона. В два раза больше предыдущих, почти что половина лимона... Словом - идеально. Почувстовала недоуменный взгляд Родерика, и пожала плечами, невинно ему улыбаясь. - Большое предложение - большой кусочек.   
  
\- Бестия, - Родерк пробормотал это на выдохе явно не с восхищением, и в адрес меня, отчего я вполне заслуженно возмутилась. Видимо, такая моя негативная реакция дала свои плоды, так как бывший Лорд тут же погрузил в рот лимон. Его лицо почти сразу скривилось бы, если бы не тот факт, что Родерик взял себя в руки, начиная сосредоточенно жевать, медленно, и явно не ради того, чтобы почувствовать вкус, а ради того, чтобы была возможность разговаривать. Спустя пару секунд он вдохнул носом, точно в таком же жесте как Раскрея, и начал читать с листка. - Желаю вам самого крепкого замужества, создающего надежную ячейку общества, желаю... - бросив взгляд на текст, благородный побледнел, вызывая у меня хитрую улыбку, - ... Быть вместе в горе и в радости, - Родерик сглотнул, а из глаз начали медленно катиться слезы, - в богатстве и бедности, в болезни и здравии, желаю чтобы никакие невзгоды не остудили вашей любви! - последние слова он выговорил быстро, попутно стирая со щек слезы, и почти сразу рванул в сторону толпы. Его жертвой пал Кирилл, стоящий в первом ряду, и мы имели честь наблюдать, как лукедонская ВИП персона выплевывает лимон прямо в шампанское Киры и хватает пивную кружку стоящего рядом М-24. Интересно, а это вообще правилами дозволено, или ему, как и все остальное, сойдет с рук?   
  
\- Я ведь говорила. Он молодец, - в голосе Санву, тоже наблюдающей за этим, угадывалась гордость, за что получила полный сомнения взгляд Раэля. Тут я пожалуй соглашусь с Кертье - это мало похоже было на успех.   
  
\- Как шутом был, так и остался, - Франкенштейн пробормотал это над моим ухом, наблюдая как Родерик жадно пьет пиво, а потом повернулся к Алекси, не скрывая издевки. - Родерика ты похоже подобрала по случайности, да?   
  
\- Хм, а это вкусно, - не давая нашей тамаде ответить, громко отозвался обсуждаемый. Впрочем, Родерик искусно притворялся, что Франки он не услышал, задумчиво рассматривая пустую, его стараниями, пивную кружку. - Что там было?   
  
\- Лучше тебе не знать... - сконфузившись, пробормотал наш Эмыч, на что я прищурила глаза. Интересно-интересно, это что, Алекси поделилась секретом нашего убойного пойла, или импровизация модифицированных?   
  
\- Теперь очередь Рейзела! - Алекси оживленно воскликнула, тихо посмеиваясь и явно из кожи лезла, чтобы немного разрядить воцарившуюся обстановку, далекую от веселой. Впрочем, судя по ужасу на лице Франкенштейна, мой муж только сейчас осознал, что его Мастеру тоже придется пройти через подобное. И тут пришла моя очередь злобно посмеиваться. - Уж он тут не случайно, да? - в голосе Алекси только слепой не заметил бы издевки, а потому я позволила себе засмеяться чуть откровеннее. Впрочем, нашего Рейзела это не испугало - он только с присущей ему элегантностью взял с тарелки лимон, аккуратно взяв его в рот.   
  
\- Семейного счастья и неразрушимой любви вам, дорогие наши, - Кадис нам улыбнулся, но улыбку эту абсолютно искренней назвать было сложно. Ноблесс озадаченно свел брови, потянувшись ладонью ко рту, но на полпути его прервал импульс энергии от нашей тамады. Алекси выглядела крайне сосредоточенной и смотрела только в сторону Рейзела. Хех, вижу подруга активно использует телепатию Ноблесс, и сейчас явно что-то орет Рейзелу мысленно. И пусть я не знала, что именно, эффект сие действие возымел - он не прикрыл ладошкой своего рта, а только прикоснулся пальцами к щеке, пытаясь прожевать фрукт с влажными глазами.   
  
\- У него зуб заболел? - предположение Бенго заставило Франкенштейна дернуться в сторону Рейзела, но я его придержала, перегородив ладонью ему дорогу.   
  
\- _Франкенштейн, прекрати вести себя как наседка,_ \- мысленно проговорила, игнорируя эмоции возмущения от моего мужа. - _Позволь уже наконец-то Рейзелу почувствовать человеческую жизнь. Не в качестве зрителя-наблюдателя, а в качестве участника,_ \- в моем тоне снисходительности не было, и любимый остановился, не порываясь больше к своему Мастеру, задумчиво глядя в мою сторону. Я дерзко ответила на этот взгляд. - _Да, ты все правильно понял. А будешь прикидываться, что нет - сделаю воспитательный час. С тобой._   
  
\- Спасибо всем вам за поздравления, - проявляя уважение к наших мужественным участникам, я поклонилась низко, с улыбкой держа Франкенштейна за руку. - Наверное, хотите теперь что-то сладенькое? - оглянулась в сторону ближайших столиков, в надежде отыскать хоть что-то, под это определение подходящее.   
  
\- Да, - Рейзел отозвался быстрее всех, но спокойно, хотя его эмоции и давали мне понять, что Кадису не терпится. Сластена, чтоб его, вон как двигает челюстью, силясь выглядеть невозмутимо.   
  
\- Все с ним в порядке, - Джин-Хо хлопнул Бенго по плечу, пряча телефон в карман.   
  
\- Ой, не многовато ли будет Родерик-ниму? - побеспокоилась Мэй, глядя на Родерика. На что я только усмехнулась, покачав головой.   
  
\- Жучара свою порцию получил, - повернувшись в бок, я заметила как Франкенштейн бормочет себе под нос, разливая из графина виноградный сок по бокалам. Мягко улыбнувшись, подошла к нему, забирая два бокала, уже наполненных соком, но у меня их отжала на полпути хитро улыбающаяся подруга. Судя по этой улыбке, и предвкушении в ее эмофоне, ничего хорошего нам ждать не стоит.


	146. Часть 143

Конфискацией сладкого сока, для наших конкурсантов, Алекси не ограничилась. Стоило ей отставить обратно на стол стаканы, которые держала я, она все с той же улыбочкой и с теми же эмоциями, отжала стакан и у Франкенштейна. Мы с любимым вежливо недоумевали, и на фоне глубокого разочарования, читающегося на лице Раскреи и Рейзела мы точно казались чересчур сдержанными. Геджутель и вовсе глядел на Алекси, как на хтоническое зло, а каждая идея встречалась с ликом, с которым можно было встречать происки сатаны. Вот как сейчас: кулаки сжаты, брови сведены к переносице, в глазах непонимание, в эмофоне - тотальный сумбур. Снова перевела взгляд на подругу, желая узнать, в чем дело. Впрочем, интуиция Александры, видимо, подала своей хозяйке сигнал о недовольных ее действами существах высшего порядка, и подруга поспешно залепетала:   
  
\- Я знаю кое-что послаще сока, - несмотря на тяжелую атмосферу вызванную ее действиями, подруга отозвалась весело, словно и не почувствовала этого, а потом указала на нас. Из вежливого недоумения мы с Франки перешли к откровенному удивлению, что уже в действительности искреннее развеселило нашу тамаду. - Наши молодые! Целуйтесь, докажите что все что мы пожелали - правда, ну же! - энтузиазма ей было не занимать, Алекси даже стала подпрыгивать на месте, хлопая в ладошки.   
  
Переглянувшись, мы с Франкенштейном только плечами пожали. Едва ли это можно назвать странной просьбой на свадьбе. Правда мои чаяния на скромный поцелуй, после которого не было бы так сложно оторваться от любимого были разбиты на тысячу осколков, стоило мне только разрешить углубить поцелуй. Похоже, Франки принял близко к сердцу слова Алекси, а именно это ее "докажи", так что мой муж доказывал. Крепко сжал в объятиях, словно земля под нашими ногами грозилась исчезнуть, так же крепко сминал своими губами мои. Но зато его язык... Самым кончиком он невероятно ласково, нежно и деликатно ласкал мой язык, проходился по кромке зубов, по внутренней стороне щек. Едва дыша, сладко, чуть ли не до щекотки. Как ни крути, Франкенштейн умел хорошо целоваться. Мне оставалось только радоваться тому, что он, вместе со своими умениями, энтузиазмом, желанием, абсолютно весь был мой. И теперь уже - безоговорочно и бесповоротно. Никто, ни на небе, ни на земле, не был в праве нас разлучить, и это было прекрасно. Осторожно стала отстраняться, так как стоило уже заканчивать этот поцелуй, и судя по голосам, донесшимся до меня - в самую пору.   
  
\- Они надолго, да? - услышала голос Джин-Хо, когда уже отстранялась от Франкенштейна, и приоткрыла один глаз, следя за ним исподтишка. Обращался он к Александре.   
  
\- Нуна, ты переживаешь как бы он буянить не начал или ждешь, что его вырубит и тогда ты беспрепятственно обрежешь его волосы? - Раэль спрашивал у Мэй, что бросала на Родерика обеспокоенные взгляды, на что Санву мило покраснела. На эту ее палевную реакцию я только улыбнулась, но так как улыбка получилась в поцелуй, то Франкенштейн воспринял ее как поощрение, и снова углубил поцелуй. Алекси хмыкнула и значительно кашлянула, но Франки явно не собирался внимать. Да и по сути мне тоже уже как-то не хотелось прерывать этого поцелуя... Но подруга была хитрее, и кашлянула в микрофон, чего уже игнорировать не стоило. Я отстранилась от Франкенштейна и бросила на нее укоризненный взгляд - то целуйтесь, то не целуйтесь... Не успела я даже выразить в словах свое возмущение, как подруга защебетала в микрофон:   
  
\- Та-а-ак, на этой грандиозной свадьбе скучать строго запрещено! Поэтому я предлагаю всем нам расслабиться под Бритни Спирс, и приготовиться к следующему конкурсу!   
  
\- Это еще не все? - я услышала возмущенный голос Раэля, и обернулась посмотреть, которого из двоих. Так, в компании Бенго и Джин-Хо, значит не наш. А то будь это вяк от нашей язвы - хена бы натравила. Хотя, может и в этом случае подействует?   
  
\- С добрым утром, Кертье, - в голосе Алекси была явная издевка, на что я только бровь выгнула. Нравится же ей дергать тигра за усы... - Сейчас еще только обед, а конкурсы будут до самого вечера, - улыбка подруги больше напоминала оскал, и она, не долго думая, выпустила из вытянутой руки микрофон под возмущенный крик Тао. Правда, наша тамада не особо этим волновалась - подхватила под локоть Бенго и повела на танцпол, словно на буксире. Правда, стоило мне услышать песню, я поняла, что это скорее не острое желание поплясать, а стратегическая капитуляция. "Ops, i did it again" ни с чем иным теперь, кроме как с солянкой не ассоциировалось. Стоило мне вспомнить это видео, я абсолютно неприлично рассмеялась, поддерживаемая пристыженным Франкенштейном. Нужно будет ему показать все видео, все-таки, мои мысли - не кинотеатр. Остальные явно не поняли ни моей реакции, ни реакции мужа, так что повелись естественно, словно нас и не было - некоторые пошли танцевать, некоторые - к столикам. Вон, например Инну Тимофеевну к столику отвела Юна, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь.   
  
\- Спасем его? - все еще легко посмеиваясь, я подала Франки знак, что плясать не хочу, и стала прислушиваться к разговору Мэй и Джин-Хо, стоящих неподалеку. Последний кивнул на танцевальную площадку, где смущенный Бенго пытался танцевать с моей подругой, что под поп умела только дрыгаться, и то не всегда в ритм.   
  
\- Большой мальчик, справится, - Санву махнула ладошкой, и быстро сориентировавшись, подбежала к Родерику. Ух-ху, похоже, сейчас грядет что-то интересное. Кивнула любимому на девушку и получив в ответ улыбку, мы стали бесшумно подходить, желая подслушать разговор. - Как вы себя чувствуете? Не мутит? Нет желания позвать в жены Раймонд-нима? - Мэй была сама учтивость, а вот Раэль, что ходил за ней как приклеенный, удивленно поперхнулся.   
  
\- Хм-м... - задумчивый взгляд Родерика ничего хорошего не сулил. Сначала взглянул изучающе на Мэй, потом на Киру, и снова на нашу гостю и стремительно отбежал в сторону столика. Бывший Лорд вернулся оттуда с лимоном, протягивая его Санву, и я почувствовала как мое лицо вытягивается в удивлении. - Съешь, - в просьбе жучары слышались нотки приказа, за что хотелось его щедро огреть по пустой голове, но этот порыв я сдержала - было интересно, что он выкинет дальше. Стоило девушке только принять от него дольку, он тут же отжал у Киры бокал со спиртным, но заметив плавающий там лимон (с таким изумлением, будто не сам его туда выплюнул), снова подбежал к столу, отставив туда бокал оборотня, и на обратном пути забрал выпивку у Рагара, что просто мимо проходил. - А потом запей, и скажи, как тебе.   
  
\- Нуна, не стоит вестись... - Раэль предпринял попытку отговорить Мэй от этой идеи, но судя по ее взгляду, которым она посмотрела на лимон и бокал в своих руках, решение она уже приняла. Правда сделала наоборот - сначала выпила до дна, а потом быстро зажевала лимоном.   
  
\- Вкусно, - с серьезным лицом ответила Лорду, покивав головой и заканчивая жевать.   
  
\- Как я буду рассказывать это хену? - запричитал тихо, себе под нос Кертье, и потом вздохнул.   
  
\- Вот видишь! Вот ви-идшь! - Родерик как-то слишком обрадовался обычному вердикту, касательно лимона. Хотя, лимон в качестве закуски не был чем-то новым... А обрадовался он так, словно первооткрыватель, еще и полез обнимать Санву! - Мэй, оставайся в нашем мире! Ты такая хорошая, только ты меня понимаешь, да я даже...   
  
\- Ну-ка отвял, - этот момент подходил лучше всего для вмешательства и я остановилась у Родерика за спиной, полыхая своей полу-божественной аурой. Она-то была сильнее Копья, хоть и не так опасна на первый взгляд. Но в перспективе-то! Копье ведь только поглощало, а мои хвостики были многофункциональны. Родерик, как ожидалось, почувствовал и впечатлился, но Мэй не отпустил, а прижал к себе сильнее, и повернулся ко лицом.   
  
\- А не то что? - капризно протянул бывший Лорд.   
  
\- Обнимашки от Лорда, - Санву обрадованно пискнула, почти в то же самое время, как ответил мне Родерик.   
  
\- Да он тобой, как щитом прикрывается, - возмущенно сказал Раэль, и я не могла не согласиться с ним в данный момент - именно то и задумал Родерик, в преддверии того, что я могу действительно выбеситься.   
  
\- Родерик, отстань от нее, Мэй не останется в нашем мире, - теперь я отозвалась уже на тон спокойнее, пытаясь вразумить этого детину. Не то чтобы я не могла силком забрать Санву, когда понадобится... Да я даже могла и его взять за компанию и в другом мире оставить - думаю, немногие бы расстроилась. - Ее ждут дома.   
  
\- Ольга, не накручивай себя, - спокойно отозвался Кира, остановившись возле меня с подносом с вином. Видимо, успел сбегать, когда его Родерик лишил шампанского, и заодно решил обеспечить остальных. Вот уж лапочка какой. - Вот, выпей лучше.   
  
\- Да, жахни себе, а то ты такая напряженная, - М-24 расслабленно облокотился на Киру и подмигнул мне. Ого-о-о, да я гляжу, нашего ЗОЖ-ника уже начало вести. Словно подтверждая мои мысли он поднес свой бокал, начав медленно цедить белое вино. - И ты, Раэль, тоже. Ходишь напряженный как пружина, - Раэль вначале одарил нашего Эмыча осуждающим взглядом, но потом, словно что-то вспомнив, покачал головой, чуть ее склонив, и взял бокал, почти мгновенно его осушая. Потом второй. И третий, так же, в три больших глотка. Ну кто так пьет? Сейчас же его скосит как миленького.   
  
\- Воу-воу, Раэль, ты чего? - Кирилл уставился на Кертье в полном шоке, и я, спохватившись, что наверняка точно так же выгляжу, фыркнула с улыбкой. А этим случаем, по сути, можно и воспользоваться.   
  
\- Не хватало чтобы дети спивались, - схватила его за запястье и потянула на себя, встречаясь с сопротивлением. Ну, никто не сказал что будет просто. - Пошли, Кертье, потанцуешь с невестой, а то стоишь как дуб.   
  
\- Я лучше дубом здесь приросту, чем с тобо... - не успел он даже договорить, как Мэй ему отвесила смачный подсрачник, да такой, что Кертье чуть не упал на меня, уткнувшись лбом мне чуть выше декольте. Быстро, как полагается Кертье, отстранился от меня и с обидой посмотрел в сторону Санву. - Нуна, это недопустимо!   
  
\- Танцуй, а то скажу мисс Сейре, что ты приглашал на свидание здешнюю мисс Сейру, - категорично отрезала она.   
  
\- Это вранье! И шантаж!   
  
\- Не пыжься, поросеночек.   
  
\- Нуна, ты обешала меня так не звать, - сконфузился он, почти сразу переводя на меня недовольный взгляд. - Иди, женщина, танцевать.   
  
\- Ну так пошли, мужчинка, со мной, - в тон ему бросила, решая что на ребенка обижаться - себе дороже. А как ребенок он именно сейчас и выглядел. Я принялась танцевать, держа Кертье за руку и ненавязчиво подсказывала. Захочет - будет повторять, а если нет - то сбоку будет казаться что я просто танцую в свое удовольствие.   
  
\- Если ты это снимешь - умрешь, - процедил Раэль, глядя в сторону Джин-Хо, но тот только развел руками, показывая, что никакой техники у него нет. Наивный-наивный Раэль, раз думает что Тао потом не поделится с Джин-Хо фотографиями со свадьбы, и не только. Да наш хакер для этого обмена уже наверное отдельный сервер придумал! - Поехали, - Кертье вскинул вверх руку, зажатую в кулак, опустил голову вниз, выдохнул и вполне успешно поймал ритм. Я даже невольно проглотила издевку касательно схожести его и Фрэдди Меркьюри.

  
\- А мне кажется... Неплохо, совсем неплохо, - услышала тихое высказывание Джин-Хо, и по сути - была с ним согласна. - Для парня, который разучивал лишь мазурку и вальс, совсем неплохо. Только Ольге бы в сторону чуть отойти, а лучше шагов на десять - вон как его вштырило, - от этих слов сына Мэй я слегка рассмеялась, и стала активнее танцевать, пытаясь как-то синхронизировать свои движения, и Кертье, но простой задачей это не было - уж больно сильно Раэль размахивал руками и локтями, мне действительно временами приходилось чуть от него отстраняться, чтобы не получить рукой по лицу или голове. И судя по громкому замечанию Мэй - другие это заметили.   
  
\- ... Сначала она его прибьет, а потом Франкенштейн, за то, что он к ней прикоснулся. Что скажем Раджеку если вернемся без его брата?   
  
\- Ну... Первое время, лет на пятьсот, отвлечешь его поцелуем, - хохотнула, услышав это.   
  
\- Сынок, ты голова. Ой, он себе ногу не вывихнул? - стоило только Мэй это сказать, я тут же посмотрела на Раэля взволновано, услышав как меняется песня, явно распологающая к танцу в паре. Но нет, нога Кертье выглядела в порядке, поэтому я с облегченной улыбкой шагнула к брату Мэй, не ожидая, пока он меня пригласит, и сама перехватила инициативу в танце. Взглядом мазнула по площадке, и тут же заметила в толпе Сейру, танцующую с Такео. План появился молниеносно, так что я танцевальными движениями потащила Раэля ближе к этой парочке.   
  
\- Оп, смена партнеров! - восклицание получилось довольно громким, от чего кружащиеся возле нас Такео и Сейра удивленно посмотрели в нашу сторону, и я не стала терять подобной возможности. Бросила Раэля, буквально стряхнув со своей талии его руку, и ловко потянула на себя нашего снайпера, оставляя возле Кертье Сейру. Хе-хе, ну теперь у них другого выхода, кроме как вместе станцевать, не остается. Но не думаю что Раэль или Сейра будут огорчены подобной перспективой. Со знанием дела кивнула сама себе, что Такео наверное принял как сигнал для него, и повел меня в танце, явно импровизируя.   
  
Несмотря на то, что я по сути, танцевала с другим парнем, то все равно смотрела в сторону Раэля. Ну хоть убейте, но хотелось ему немного пригладить шерстку. Да и что тут греха таить - хотелось тоже чтобы вместе с расслаблением конкретного члена клана Кертье Мэй получила хоть немного свободы. Виновато посмотрела на Такео, но тот только понимающе улыбнулся мне, закрутив в пируэте и останавливаясь в такой позе, чтобы у меня было лучшее обозрение. Чмокнула воздух в направлении к его лицу и тут же стала наблюдать за нашей - не нашей парочкой. Что ж... Раэля вштырило конкретно так. Видимо, что-то уже и раньше пил, так как не верю что это его, благородного, пусть и после трех бокалов вина, выпитых залпом, так повело. Вино-то простое, обычное. А все дело в том, что Раэль явно не заметил смены песни, и танцевал так, будто попал на танцевальное шоу... Подбрасывал Сейру, потом ловил, кружил ею, а потом резко наклонял к полу. Роярд была порядком удивлена, если не сказать - шокирована, и наверное только по этой причине позволяла все это с собой делать.   
  
\- Танцуют все! - отпустив Сейру, крикнул он, и почти сразу свалился к ее ногам. Резко, словно из него вынули батерейку. Его голова нашла свое место у Сейры на мыске туфельки, и благородный сразу засопел. Я помотала головой, встретившись взглядом с шокированной Сейрой, но надеюсь, благородная не сделала ложных выводов - порицала ведь этим жестом я не ее, а Раэля. Улыбнулась благородной, что с осторожностью убрала ногу, а когда она еще и на два шага отошла, для уверенности, я и вовсе рассмеялась.   
  
\- Первый в отрубе! - Алекси стала бить браво, сразу после своего восклицания, и мы с Такео встретились понимающими взглядами. Тщетно было думать, что нас не заметят, точно не после этого крика Раэля. Некоторые бросали только короткие взгляды, не сильно отвлекаясь от танца, некоторые - внимательно наблюдали за ситуацией. В их числе был и Павел, что укоризненно посмотрел на Раэля, покачивая головой. Кивнув головой на Раэля, он обратился к Регису, и вскоре парни оттащили Кертье к стульчикам, что были расставлены возле стены. Вот и замечательно, нашлись люди, готовые озаботиться нашим первым "трупом". Отстранившись от Такео, я поблагодарила его за танец и ушла к столикам - там был Франкенштейн с Викторией и вроде с Генрихом. Хотелось мне отдохнуть после плясок, а так же что-то перекусить, и возможно - выпить. Только вот незадача - стоило мне подойти чуть ближе к столикам, Генрих тут же разразился в плаче, словно от одного моего присутствия.   
  
\- Мама нет, мама не-ет! - капризно завыл сынишка, от чего я остановилась, глядя на него вскинув бровь. Интересно, чем я уже успела ему не угодить?   
  
\- Генрих, почему мама не может к нам подойти? - с растущим недоумением спросил Франкенштейн, а я сделала шаг вперед. Генри это заметил и сильнее расплакался.   
  
\- Нет-нет, купаця нет!   
  
\- Купаться? - удивленно переспросила Розария, поправив очки и посмотрев на него. Виктория, что сидела на втором колене Франкенштейна, озабоченно погладила по плечу своего брата.   
  
\- Ну-ну, Генли, ну-ну плакать, - залепетала близняшка, и Франкенштей снова возобновил попытку.   
  
\- Генрих, ты что, подумал что мама тебя сейчас заберет купаться? - сын в ответ на это кивнул, все еще всхлипывая и глядя на меня волком. На всякий случай поднесла руки на уровень груди, показывая, что я не собираюсь приближаться. Генрих, заметив этот жест, рвано выдохнул, успокаиваясь.   
  
\- Ах, теперь я поняла, почему он капризничает, - хлопнула себя по лбу Розария, облегченно улыбаясь. - Сейчас же их время.   
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - переспросила благородную, аккуратно и незаметно делая шаг в сторону собравшихся. Генрих это заметил, все так же глядя на меня исподлобья, но отреагировал спокойно, только тихо вздохнув.   
  
\- Они обычно в это время, днем спят. Сейчас уже где-то четыре часа, - прикинула Розария, прислонив к губам наманикюренный указательный палец. Я закивала, отмечая в этом логику, и невольно покраснела - о том, что нашим детям нужен дневной сон, я и думать забыла. А мать ведь я, а не Розария. - Но думаю, это к лучшему, что они сегодня пропустят дневной сон.   
  
\- Да, ты права, - Франкенштейн протянул Вике стакан с лимонадом, а сам подхватил сок. - Завтра в диснейленде их укладывать будет некогда. Так что сегодня они это опробуют, чтобы завтра не капризничать на экскурсии.   
  
\- Тогда можем их сегодня и завтра раньше уложить спать, раз они пропустят дневной сон, - это уже отметила я, чтобы не стоять в сторонке истуканом. Хотя, должна признать, из этой позы лучше просматривается зал. Например, в паре столиков от нас сидел Лудис с Фрэнсис на руках, а с ним за одним столиком - Геджутель и Раскрея. Раэль развалился на трех стулах, и с ним сидел Регис. А в самом конце зала одиноко за столиком сидела Идиан. Я посмотрела в ее сторону, моргнув пару раз, но глаза меня не обманывали. Каджу Дросия сидела как отщепенец, ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке так флегматично, словно от скуки. Алые глаза не отрывались от тарелки, лицо склоненное вниз, но я была уверена - благородная близка к слезам.   
  
\- Да, ты права, так мы и поступим, - согласилась со мной Розария, деловито кивая.   
  
\- Купаця нет, - копируя интонацию Розарии веско отозвался Генрих, снова глядя на меня.   
  
\- Мальчик мой, - я подошла к сыну, погладив по щеке. - Ты целый день ходил в этом костюме. Неужели не захочешь в теплой водичке искупаться? Вика например купаться будет, да? - посмотрела на дочку, что начала резко и сильно кивать головой, явно красуясь и привлекая к себе внимание. - Вот видишь. И ты один хочешь идти спать без водных процедур?   
  
\- Мама нет, - начал Генрих, но видимо, не увидел в моих глазах снисхождения. Впрочем, у Франкенштейна он поддержки тоже не нашел. - Холосо, да. Но не гойова, - Генрих указал на свои кудряшки и я расслабленно засмеялась, понимая что компромисс был достигнут.   
  
\- Ладно, волосы мыть не будешь. Но купаться - обязательно.   
  
\- Гойова нет, - снова начал сын, и только слепой бы не заметил, что он начал волноваться. Да и сердечко забилось так быстро, словно действительно над ним нависла какая-то опасность.   
  
\- Нет, голова нет, - Розария улыбнулась ему, взъерошив волосы. - Мы с дядей Лудисом будем вас укладывать, так что можешь не бояться, я не забуду.   
  
\- Ох, правда? - с благодарностью посмотрела на Розу, а потом улыбнулась Генриху. - Вот видишь, Генри? Все будет отлично, - коротко чмокнула сына в щечку, а потом и Вику и напоследок Франкенштейна. - Извините, отойду на минутку, - кивком указала любимому на Идиан, что одним своим видом навевала тлен.   
  
\- Конечно-конечно, беги, - Франки подмигнул мне и я улыбнулась ему, подхватив со стола два бокала с шампанским - для меня и Дросия. На подходе к благородной, я отозвалась.   
  
\- Идиан, почему ты сидишь тут одна? - я кивнула на столик, когда девушка встрепенулась, глядя на меня. Видимо, вырвала ее из раздумий. Окинула взглядом пустоту вокруг благородной, а потом словно случайно скользнула по ее тарелке. - Вижу ведь, что аппетита нет, - садясь возле нее, я протянула бокал, который благородная приняла, но пить не спешила. Дросия прикусила губу, и я почувствовала, как хмурюсь. - В чем дело? Тебя кто-то обидел, или праздник не нравится?   
  
\- Нет, никто не обижал, да и праздник чудесный, - поспешно ответила благородная, глядя в сторону танцевальной площадки. - У меня просто такое ощущение, что здесь не подхожу только я. Даже Геджутель себя здесь нашел, а я... - глаза девушки заблестели и она поспешно прижала к губам бокал.   
  
Невольно вздохнула, глядя на эту картину. К Идиан в этой ситуации сложно было не относиться без жалости. Я знала, кого она хотела подать в пример больше, чем Геджутеля. Видела во взгляде, скользнувшем словно случайно по танцполу. Урокай. Тот мало того, что преступил закон в той же степени, что и она, но был принят. При этом имел еще и смелость отказаться от Лукедонии. И теперь Дросия чувствовала себя чужой в любой компании и не готовой почти ко всему происходящему - это чувствовалось в ее ауре. Поджав губы взглянула в ее сторону - прижимая бокал ко лбу она крепко зажмурилась, словно пытаясь отогнать от себя назойливые мысли. Я понимала ее страхи, ее неуверенность - все время отсутствия в Лукедонии после мятежа она была во власти старого пердуна Традио. Лично у меня даже язык не повернется называть это жизнью - одурманить ядами главу настолько, чтобы она была послушной куклой. Не жизнь это, а кома длиной в несколько столетий. Было ясно как день - если Идиан не помочь снова влиться в коллектив, она станет отдаляться, пока не исчезнет с наших глаз окончательно. Надо будет об этом поговорить с Клаудией, с Урокаем... Но это все потом, сейчас важнее - успокоить Идиан. Или же наоборот, дать ее эмоциям выплеснуться. Лучше уж пускай немного побуянит сейчас, нежели создаст серьезные проблемы в будущем.   
  
\- Эх, иди ко мне, - я вытянула руки, обнимая благородную и гладя по голове как маленькую девочку. Благородные, с их жестким воспитанием в детстве, даже если не признаются к этому - желают простых ласк и обычного тепла. - Идиан, пойми ты, мы тут собрались не ради того, чтобы что-то кому-то показать или доказать. Тут можешь танцевать превосходно, а можешь и дурачиться. Можешь нахваливать блюда, или нет, можешь пить, а можешь и отказаться. И никто не станет тебя за это упрекать или оценивать, - я чуть отстранилась, позволив Идиан лечь головой на мои колени, и рукой поглаживая блондинистые, прямые прядки, заглядывая ей в лицо. - Помнишь же мой девичник?   
  
\- О нет, не напоминай мне этого, - Идиан посмотрела на меня возмущенно, покраснев, на что я только расслабленно засмеялась. - Ольга, я серьезно.   
  
\- Я тоже серьезно, Идиан, - посмотрела на нее, прекратив смеяться, но не сумев до конца убрать улыбку с лица. - Насколько ты помнишь, там мы смогли расслабиться. И все были равны: и я, и ты, и даже наша Лордесса. Все были одинаково пьяны, одинаково радостны, мы были командой, - снова погладила Дросию по волосам, стараясь, чтобы она не восприняла этого как приказ, а как заботу о ней же. - Я хочу, чтобы мы держались командой. Дружили, веселились, и все такое. Я все понимаю - ты после свадьбы вернешься в Лукедонию, а Мэй после путешествия - в свой мир. Но ничего же тебе не мешает дружить с Раскреей или Клаудией?   
  
\- Да я с Клаудией и так в хороших отношениях... - неуверенно протянула благородная, а я покачала головой.   
  
\- Нет, Идиан, забудь прошлое, - снисходительно глянула на нее, огладив щеку. - Это когда-то раньше хорошие отношения означали - поинтересовались делами друг друга перед собранием Каджу, ожидая пока Лорд умостит задницу на троне. А сейчас это значит - вместе зависаем, делаем вечеринки, ходим друг к другу на чай. Так было бы намного приятнее дружить, не думаешь?   
  
\- Думаю... Ну да, - смущенно сказала Дросия, а потом, словно только сейчас заметив в какой мы сидим позе, резко выпрямилась, пытаясь за волосами скрыть румянец. - Я постараюсь дружить, - серьезно посмотрела на меня каджу, кивнув, словно получив приказ. Заметив это, я только головой покачала. Случай запущен, нужно будет набраться терпения.   
  
\- Для начала, дорогая моя, - я похлопала ее по плечу, ухмыляясь ей. - Не бойся расслабиться и потерять голову. Здесь все свои, никто не посмеет тебя обидеть. Ах да, - подняла указательный палец на уровень лица и покачала им. - И ради бога, не будь такой недотрогой, позволяй себя приглашать на танец. То что мужчина к тебе прикоснется чуть отважнее, не сулит трагедии.   
  
\- Ольга! - возмущенно пискнула Идиан, сильнее краснея. Видимо вспомнила эпизод с Раймондом. Я гнусно прохихикала, спасаясь бегством от взъяренной Дросия, в душе радуясь - похоже, распиналась я не зря, и что-то да дошло до нее. Помахав ладошкой благородной, жестом пригласила ее на танцпол, а потом, держа в руках бокал, подошла к Эгваину.   
  
\- Юроки, у меня к тебя дело, - обратилась к нему его условно-ласкательным именем, чтобы немного сгладить углы, если таковые возникли. Урокай повернулся ко мне, держа в руке бокал, смерил оценивающим взглядом, а потом посмотрел в глаза, недоуменно вскинув бровь. Рагар, с которым он говорил, кивнул мне и ушел.   
  
\- Что такое? - поинтересовался благородный и я вздохнула.   
  
\- Дело в Идиан, - благородный тут же начал искать ее взглядом в толпе и я дернула его за пиджак. - Сдурел? Она догадается что мы разговариваем о ней, а я этого не хочу.   
  
\- Но что с ней не так? - благородный снова вернулся взглядом ко мне, теперь выражая своим видом раздражение.   
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог ей немного акклиматизироваться, - серьезно посмотрела на него, заметив на его лице понимание. - Видимо, она еще окончательно не пришла в себя после истории с Лагусом. Пожалуйста, подсказывай ей ненавязчиво что и к чему, приглашай на танцы, подталкивай к чему-то интересному, - Эгваин кивнул мне кивнул, испив немного из бокала.   
  
\- Я еще кое-кого подключу, чтобы не выглядело подозрительно, что я начал так за ней ухаживать, - добавил он, глядя по сторонам, а я услышала характерный звук постукивания в работающий микрофон. Повернувшись, заметила Алекси и Франкенштейна возле диджейки. Так-та-ак, а вот это уже интересно.   
  
\- Прошу внимания, сейчас пару слов хочет сказать наш жених!   
  
\- Раэль уже весь внимание, - почти сразу добавила Мэй, хихикнув. К ней подошел Бенго, и они начались о чем-то шептаться. Я посмотрела на Мэй и нашего Раэля в черном пиджаке с красными манжетами и воротником, а так же бордовой рубашке, и пожав плечами снова посмотрела в сторону сцены.   
  
\- На свадьбу подарки дарят не только молодоженам, но и молодожены друг другу, - в тоне Франки звучала знакомая мне интонация знающего свое дело человека. Любимый вещал уверенно, с терпеливостью учителя, а его взгляд был обращен только и исключительно в мою сторону, что не могло не радовать. - Милая, прими подарок от меня. И даже не вздумай об ответном, - последнее он добавил спешно, видимо опасаясь моего протеста. Было немного неудобно, что он подготовил мне подарок, а я ему - нет. - Ты и твое согласие - уже самый лучший дар, что я мог получить, - не знаю, прочитал ли он это по моему или, или предугадал заранее, но в мыслях моих не копался точно - нить нашей связи молчала. Франкенштейн отдал микрофон Алекси, и повернулся к столу. Я выбрала этот момент, чтобы подойти чуть ближе, и, когда была уже на полпути к нему, муж повернулся ко мне, со скрипкой в руках.   
  
\- Босс и это умеет? - почти сразу услышала голос пораженного Бенго.   
  
\- Он еще и готовить умеет и... - Санву ответила ему шепотом, но я не обращала уже на это внимания, глядя как любимый начинает играть.   
  
В начале песни мелодию было сложно разобрать. Нет, не потому что любимый не умел играть - для меня не было секретом, что со скрипкой Франкенштейн обращаться умеет. Можно было сказать, меня обуревало огромное смятение - я была уверена, что это песня, причем, очень хорошо мне знакома. Возможно, до той степени, что была у меня на звонке. Но в этой версии я ее точно не слышала. Но был один гениальный выход - следовать за мелодией, и пытаться подпевать, а там уже и слова сами лягут на уста, давая мне понять, что это за песня. Стоило мне только так поступить, как я удивленно замерла, полностью очарованно глядя Франкенштейну в глаза а после и на его ловкие пальцы. Мало того, что любимая группа, так еще и Beliver. Выбор этой песни точно принадлежал к Франки, это можно было прочитать в его глазах, даже не обладая телепатией или открытым третьим глазом. Он чувствовал эту песню, он был ознакомлен не только с мелодией, но и с текстом, исполнением, так как иногда вытягивал более высокое звучание, особенно в моментах когда Дэн Рейнольдс пел в оригинале. Вот это я понимаю, подарок от всего сердца, своими руками! Щеку защекотало и я протянула руки, чувствуя влагу. Черт, опять не сдержалась. Прикрыла глаза, помотав головой, и открыла их как раз в тот момент, когда любимый глядел на струны. Теперь было нас двое - я и скрипка, единственные что удосужились его внимания. И это заставляло меня чувствовать себя особенной.   
  
Такое чувство не могло не радовать, не окрылять. Покивав немного головой в ритм мелодии я начала негромко подпевать, с той же громкостью, с которой обычно подпеваю, когда я в наушниках. Чуть ли не шепотом. Я, конечно, не стеснялась своих вокальных навыков, напротив - считала что при должной концентрации я умела петь очень недурно, если не отлично. Но в этот момент, такой прекрасный и трогательный, не хотелось прерывать игру любимого ничем. В мелодии, которую Франкенштейн мог получить при движении смычком, хотелось раствориться, расслабиться, расползтись кляксой. Прощупывая свои ощущения от игры Франки я чуть ли не прозевала конец, пропев последние строчки песни шепотом. Дождавшись когда Франкенштейн отложит скрипку, я бросилась в его сторону, подбежав и расцеловав его, держа ладони на щеках. Франки в ответ на такое выражение чувств с моей стороны хохотнул, обнимая меня одной рукой за талию. Почувствовав прикосновение я отстранилась, смотря ему в глаза с улыбкой.   
  
\- Если будешь мне играть, я действительно стану создавать миры. И каждый буду дарить только тебе, - милый от моего обещания замер, впадая в какое-то подобие ступора, но стряхнуть с себя это состояние ему удалось, как и притянуть меня к себе в жарком, жадном поцелуе.   
  
\- Так, слушайте, мне уже завидно становится, - до нас донесся хохот Мэй. - Все тут целуются, кроме меня. Остановите уже их и растащите в разные углы - забудут обо всем на свете и устроят при нас брачные игрища. Я многое видела, но такого не переживу, - наступила неожиданная тишина, и я сделала попытку отстраниться, приоткрыв глаза. И сразу же отметила, что Мэй приняла позу умирающей на сцене актрисы: прогнулась чуть назад в спине, тыльной стороной руки прикоснулась ко лбу и покосилась на Алекси. Видимо, потому и стало тихо - Подруга, давай конкурсы, - я хохотнула в поцелуй от неиссякаемого позитива Санву, и решительно, но нежно отстранила Франкенштейна. Вот уж нет, ждать, пока на "растащат по углам", я не буду. И не позволю.   
  



	147. Часть 144

Как себе пообещала, "растаскивать по углам" нас с Франкенштейном я не позволила, и прервала наш поцелуй, мягко огладив любимого по щеке. В его глазах было понимание ситуации и некоторое веселье, так что стало предельно ясно - подобный порыв был и у него, а я всего лишь навсего опередила его. Легкий смешок сам по себе покинул мои уста, так что повернувшись к остальным, я выглядела вполне удовлетворенной своей жизнью. Все еще занятно было, пусть и непривычно, видеть себя со стороны, читая мысли Франки. Иногда они врывались в разум картинками, абсолютно бесконтрольно, и я понимала - так случается, когда им обуревают сильные эмоции. Так же как и сейчас им обуревала гордость и радость от одной мысли, что теперь мы - вместе. Должна признать - что-то в этом было...   
  
\- Наши голубки смогли остановиться сами, давайте им поаплодируем! - восклицание Александры прервало мои мысли и я глянула на толпу, что издавала нестройный хор оваций. - И теми же аплодисментами давайте повстречаем следующие пары для нашего конкурса! - аплодисменты стали на порядок интенсивнее, показывая готовность народа к развлечениям. - Джин-Хо и Юна, Кэриас и Розария...   
  
\- Вот же...- Элеанор выглядела мало довольной, пробурчав себе под нос, но судя по решительному приближению к центру танцпола - недовольная она была только своим партнером, а не участием в конкурсе.   
  
\- Не откажите, мадемуазель, - Джин-Хо подал Юне руку, чтобы увести к нам.   
  
\- ... Музака и Раскрея, Раэль и Гарда, М-24 и Суйи, и наконец-то... - пауза Алекси, вкупе с хитрым взглядом, бросаемым на приближающихся участников было настораживающей, потому я скосила на подругу взгляд сквозь прищуренные глаза. - Наш жених и Лунарк!   
  
\- Я?! - удивленно спросила оборотниха, что меня не особо удивило. Такой подбор в пары был не ясным, пожалуй для всех, кроме меня, Алекси и Паши-Акутагавы. Наша тамада решила проверить верность Франкенштейна, давая ему в пару даму из самых частых гет-пэйрингов в фандоме?   
  
Франки, что точно уловил мои мысли, с сомнением посмотрел на нашу тамаду, и явно не собирался от меня отходить. Лунарк тоже не спешила к участию - скрестив руки на груди, стояла в первом ряду в толпе, и то только потому что стоящие перед ней, услышав ее имя, тут же расступились. Чтобы немного отвлечься от пикировок Франкенштейна и Лунарк, что говорили друг другу, что думают об идее быть в паре, чуть ли не через весь танцпол, я взглянула на остальных. Кэриас стоял возле Розарии, не отличающейся хорошим настроением, и смотрел на Раскрею. Видимо, отвешивать комплименты Лордессе ему не позволяли полные раздражения взгляды нашей благородной ведьмы. Музака, который стоял возле Раскреи, на разные лады пытался ее подколоть, но благородная и не думала обращать на это внимания. Вот это я понимаю, царское спокойствие. Кроме Рея никто бы так не смог. Раэль и Гарда смотрели друг на друга одновременно недоуменно и удивленно, будто впервые осознали существование такого человека, как их партнер. А вот Суйи и М-24, так же как Джин-Хо и Юна, были спокойны и ожидали начала конкурса, изредка переговариваясь. Лунарк снова бросила в сторону Франкенштейна что-то не особо лестное и я поморщилась.   
  
\- _Франкенштейн, ну будь ты умнее,_ \- бросила на своего мужа взгляд, на который тот не обращал внимания, и продолжал недовольно сверлить им оборотниху. - _Просто игнорируй ее, это ведь всего-лишь конкурс, который затеяла моя Алекси. Просто уступи,_ \- последнее я подумала более уверенным тоном, и любимый все-таки оторвался от своей противницы, теперь смотря только на меня. И так было правильнее, не к чему ему злиться. Я мягко толкнула его ладошкой в сторону остальных пар.   
  
\- Ох, я чувствую это напряжение, царящее между вами, - со смешком бросила тамада, глядя на моего мужа и Лунарк. - Оно случаем не сексуа...   
  
\- Алекси, - требовательным тоном пресекла шуточки моей подруги, понимая, что ее может занести сейчас не в ту степь. Это так и чувствовалось в ее ауре.   
  
\- Ох, уже и пошутить нельзя, - Алекси фыркнула, но в ее ауре поубавилось нездорового озорства, что заставило меня облегченно выдохнуть. Тамада шагом вразвалочку подошла к нашим конкурсантам, останавливаясь перед ними, и внимательно осматривая. - Значит так, дорогие мои. Выстройтесь парами в один ряд, а потом отойдите друг от друга на два метра, - указала она, приняв от Паши корзинку с атрибутами. - Так, чтобы мужчины слева, а девушки - справа.   
  
\- Чем дальше, тем лучше, - Джин-Хо пробормотал это несколько облегченно, кидая косые взгляды на Кирилла и почти тут же выполняя указание Алекси. Впрочем, он тут же, словно пытаясь не подавать вида, что боится, коротко рассмеялся. - А то прямо чувствую как во мне дыра прожигается.   
  
Насторожившись напряжения сына Мэй, я бросила взгляд на нашего штатного оборотня. Тот, услышав последнюю фразу Джин-Хо явно ушел в оборону, и фыркнул, отвернув голову. Нарочно небрежно отвернул. Чуть склонила голову в бок, глядя на нашего серого волчонка и без труда почувствовала от него ревность, даже сквозь расстояние, что нас разделяло. Не будь у меня моих умений - возможно что даже бы и не заметила - в плане скрытности своих эмоций Кира был неплох, если не находился на поле боя. Ну что же, раз от идеи сверлить дырку в Джин-Хо Кирилл отказался, то думаю, можно и сделать вид, что ничего не видела. Каждый имеет право выражать свои эмоции, пока эти "выражения" не несут дискомфорта или угрозы окружающим. Вернувшись взглядом к нашим конкурсантам я отметила что все пары выстроились в два ряда, точно так, как велела Александра. Моя подруга подмигнула своему партнеру и вытащив из корзинки несколько разноцветных тряпок, поделилась ими с Пашей.   
  
\- Итак, нашим парням мы сейчас завяжем глаза, - наша тамада чуть ли не промурлыкала это довольно, встав на цыпочки и завязывая склонившемуся Франкенштейну глаза.   
  
\- О нет, лишать нас прекрасных обликов дам? - Кэриас пробормотал это как-то потеряно, пока над ним колдовал Аку, тщательно завязывая глаза, и проверяя, нет ли просветов. - Столь жестоко.   
  
\- А вам бы только пялиться, - из толпы донесся голос Урокая, и прежде чем я успела отреагировать, к нему повернулась Суйи, что стояла спиной к зрителям. Она недолго думая показала кулак, глядя в одну рыжеволосую точку в толпе, и я не сочла нужным даже бросать взгляд в эту сторону. Если уже и это будет недостаточным предупреждением, то вмешаюсь. А пока можно и посмотреть, как проверив Франки на возможность подсматривать, наша тамада и ее верный помощник двинулись дальше. Если это та игра, о которой я думаю, то Франкенштейн все равно сможет жульничать - мне-то глаза никто не закрывал. Интересно, надеются на нашу честность или способны прикрыть на это глаза?   
  
\- А с девушками что? - переспросила у Алекси, желая подтвердить, или же опровергнуть свои догадки. Подруга, недолго думая протянула мне корзинку.   
  
\- А на девушек мы прицепим прищепки, - приняв корзинку я легко улыбнулась - угадала, поиск предмета на теле партнерши без возможности обозреть. И судя по количеству прищепок - руками, а не губами, и то благо. Прикрыла глаза на мгновение, молниеносно обращаясь к любимому мысленно, чтобы никто не заметил моей заминки.   
  
\- _Ну что, муженек, жульничаем, или мне закрывать свои мысли?_   
  
\- _Женушка, я бы и так выиграл, так что не закрывайся от меня,_ \- в мыслях Франки скользнули смешливые нотки и приоткрыв глаза, я увидела как он слегка ухмыляется. - _Все равно буду поддаваться, мне интересно, кто в этой игре победит. А заодно и Лунарк на место поставлю._   
  
\- _Дорогой, да ты немножко мерзавец,_ \- ответила на это с улыбкой, подойдя к оборотнихе, что стояла ближе всех ко мне, и начиная крепить на ее платье прищепки. На губах была легкая улыбка, что явно смутило нашу мохнатку - именно такие эмоции от нее ощущались.   
  
\- И зачем на нас нацеплять это? - Лунарк явно умела владеть своими эмоциями, так как в ее голосе ощущалось удивление, а не смущение.   
  
\- А затем, что нашим парням придется эти самые прищепки с вас снимать, дамы, - на вопрос поспешила ответить наша тамада, проверяющая, не видит ли ничего Джин-Хо. - Вслепую и на время. Только без сверхсил, понятно всем? - в тоне Алекси сквозила угроза, как и в ее позе.   
  
\- В этом случае, - Джин-Хо чуть развел руками сгибая и разгибая пальцы, - ко мне это не относится.   
  
\- В твоем случае это относится к Кире, - поспешила сына заверить Мэй. - Который вмиг тебе руки на ломти нарубит, если ты Юну облапаешь.   
  
\- Спасибо, мамуля, - Джин-Хо чуть ли не сразу повернулся на голос, - ты всегда умела поддержать.   
  
\- А лапать придется, много и со вскусом, - не без смешка добавила это от себя, глядя на редко прищепленные прищепки на платье Лунарк, и их огромное количество, оставшееся в корзинке. Видимо, прикреплять нужно больше десяти на одну даму, если не двадцать. Игра обещает затянуться, если не один нюанс... - Эй, юная тамада, а нашим девушкам можно будет подсказывать своим партнерам?   
  
\- О, хороший вопрос, - Алекси, что уже справилась вместе с Пашей с повязками, подошла ко мне, улыбаясь и забирая горсть прищепок. - Девушкам не разрешается только говорить, где именно находятся прищепки. А возмущаться, говорить "левее-правее" или "горячо-холодно" можно. Но дамы, не перегибаем с подсказками, - последнее Алекси добавила с немного хитрой усмешкой, такой, чтобы это слышалось и в голосе. - Нельзя ведь вечно все за мужиков делать, а то они потом обленятся и эрогенные зоны искать не захотят.   
  
\- Алекси, здесь дети! - возмущение ждать себя не заставило, правда, не от меня, а от Паши, что указывал на наших детей. Залепила себе фейспалм, проклиная подругу за несдержанность - не дай бог дети запомнят это. Как детям такого возраста это объяснить, если спросят? Отмахнуться привычным "спросите, как повзрослеете"? Так в нашем случае это может случиться за месяц или два, при таком раскладе они не забудут!   
  
\- Ты прав, Паша, не слушай, тебе еще рано, - с ехидцей добавила она, явно не желая признаваться в том, что сглупила. А вот Аку тут же, словно по сигналу, залился краской чуть ли не до ушей. Отняла руку от лица окончательно, глядя на него с сочувствием, но он замер, с возмущением глядя на свою подругу.   
  
\- Ты должна провести и мою свадьбу тоже, - тут же, не давая никому и слово вставить, попросила Санву, чуть ли в ладоши не хлопая.   
  
\- Матушка, я против, - вдогонку добавил Джин-Хо. - Ты посмотри нс нас! Мы в таких парах, что даже удовольствия не получишь. Ну, кроме Кэриаса, разумеется.   
  
\- Я ему так понаслаждаюсь... - в голосе Розарии, добавившей это, была отчетливая угроза, из-за чего Блостер только тяжело вздохнул, поникнув. От наших остальных гостей раздались смешки, но я туда не смотрела, а вместе с Алекси распределяла прищепки. В основном мы крепили их в вполне невинных местах, но для неискушенных женскими ласками участников даже щиколотки и плечи были "срамотой", что уж тут говорить о талиях и животах? Но должна признать, что большая часть прищепок была на спине и задней части ног. По идее, такое расположение было более сложным для мужчин, учитывая, что мало кто решится обойти свою партнершу по кругу, хотя мы и оставили им такую возможность. Им ведь непривычно находиться с закрытыми глазами. Но стоило нам закончить, Алекси удовлетворенно хмыкнула, и повернулась в сторону диджейки.   
  
\- Начинаем! Музыку мне! - из колонок полилась песня явно для кабаре или стриптиза, подразумевающая соблазнительные движения, и на лицах Тао и Александры были одинаково ехидные улыбки. Ик-Хан, хоть и был скромнее в этом плане, тоже улыбался, держа наготове фотоапарат.   
  
\- Алекси, - в голосе Юны была укоризненность, а ее взгляд, направленный на слепого, как котенок, Джин-Хо, был неуверенным. От такого взгляда нашей школьницы я уже успела отвыкнуть - хоть и наши школьницы были сдержанны и воспитаны, неуверенности в них уже не было так много, как прежде. Что Юна, что Суйи раскрепостились, чувствуя себя более уверенными. И должна признать, такие изменения не могли не радовать. Джин-Хо же, словно чувствуя взгляд своей партнерши, начал действовать, не суматошно, а спокойно. Он развел руками, водя ими по воздуху, явно прикидывая по памяти рост Юны. Правда, в определенным моменте замер ладонью чуть ниже ее лица и хмыкнул.   
  
\- Юна, давай чуть смухлюем? Ты исчезаешь, снимаешь платье, я отцепляю прищепки и мы выиграли, - я почувствовала жажду крови со сторону толпы, и угадывать, кому она принадлежит, долго не пришлось. Вскинула бровь, делая вид, что не чувствую Киры - было интересно, что на это ответит Юна. - Как план?   
  
\- Джин-Хо, дискредитирую! - вместо школьницы ответ преподнесла Алекси, сжимая за плече Джин-Хо. Ее взгляд мотался от Франкенштейна до М-24, словно она желала просканировать их мысли и уличить в возможном жульничестве. Улыбнувшись одним уголком губы, я стала наблюдать за девушками, словно в противовес моей подруге. Но больше всего своим вниманием я одаряла Лунарк и Розарию. Первую на предмет смущения от проффесиональных, скрупулезных обысков любимым верха ее платья, ну а другую... За Розой просто невозможно было не наблюдать, так же как и сдержать смешок - глава клана краснела, метала глазами молнии, всячески лупила Кэриаса, благо, пока что только по рукам. Но не сказать, что тот этого не заслужил - лапать Розарию там, где не было ткани, на которой можно было повесить прищепку, было бесперспективно, и это ему пыталась напомнить Элеанор. Кэриас стонал, начинал хвалить тело Розарии, и дальше пытался лапать. Атмосферу веселья портило только одно - тяжелый, удушающий шлейф зависти и злобы, протягивающийся от толпы. Вздохнув, повернулась к наблюдающим, без труда отыскав глазами наших собственников.   
  
\- Так, мистеры ревнивцы, - Урокай и Кира от моего взгляда, как и от прозвища, которым я их наградила, заметно стушевались, - обуздайте-ка свои эмоции или выйдите, идет?   
  
\- Вот оболтус, ревнует? - бабушка Инна потянула Киру за ухо к себе, заставляя оборотня склониться над ней. Чистый восторг и уважение к старушке - вот что я чувствовала в этот момент! - Это игра, это нормально на свадьбе! Что ты как дикарь, я не так тебя воспитывала!   
  
\- Бабушка... - наш оборотень не спешил вырывать ухо и выпрямляться, явно понимая, что проще переждать, чем вызвать еще большее недовольство сопротивлением. Но цель Инны Тимофеевны была достигнута - от Киры уже не исходило такого количества жгучей ревности. Оставался еще Урокай, но бросив на него взгляд, я только улыбнулась - тот наблюдал за семейной сценой, даже не думая скрывать своего недоумения.   
  
\- Не нервничай, Кира. Я сына тоже хорошо воспитала, - заверив оборотня, Мэй чуть ухмыльнулась. - А хочешь мы тебе еще одну Юну подгоним? Представляешь, ты и две Юны?!   
  
\- Мэ-э-эй! - Кирилл простонал во всеуслышание, и словно осознав, что его услышали все, несмотря на музыку - спрятал лицо в ладонях, выходя из сарая. Урокай посмотрел ему вслед, потом, повернув голову в сторону танцевальной площадки, встретился со мной взглядом. Похоже, то что он там увидел, не очень ему понравилось, так как благородный почти сразу же сглотнул, в чем выдало его движение кадыка, и заозирался. А потом, недолго думая - последовал за Кирой.   
  
\- Я за ним прослежу, - бросил он напоследок, на что я только хмыкнула.   
  
\- А кто за тобой за проследит, Юроки? - в моем голосе была явная ехидца, но слова адресата не нашли - Эгваин исчез из сарая, явно используя сверхсилы. Впрочем, возможно просто пытался поспеть за Кириллом - его ауры поблизости уже не чувствовалось. Впрочем, всяко лучше им переждать конкурс в другом месте, раз такие несдержанные, нежели устраивать здесь сцены. Уверена, подобного девушки бы им не простили.   
  
Вдруг музыка немного сбавила на громкости, и я глянула в сторону Тао. Тот немного неуверенно осматривал толпу - видимо подумал что что-то происходит из-за шумихи. Пожав плечами повернулась к нашим конкурсантам, заметив быстрые, но слегка неуверенные движения Раэля. Потом Гарда, его партнерша ойкнула, что было хорошо слышно в более тихой обстановке - Кертье ее ущипнул, видимо, предположив что нашел прищепку. И на этот звук от волчицы молниеносно отреагировал Музака, сдавленно взрыкнув.   
  
\- Ты что там делаешь, Кертье? - в голосе бывшего Лорда оборотней, кроме рычания, было еще и недовольство, а сам он поворачивал голову туда, где по его мнению был потенциальный противник.   
  
\- Музака, не отвлекайтесь от Нуним, наша Лорд должна победить! - с жаром воскликнул Кэриас, слегка вскочив, и получил от Розы подзатыльник такой силы, что чуть не слетела повязка. Блостер простонал и пробормотал что-то, спешно поправляя свой атрибут.   
  
\- Блостер, следи за своей парой и отстань от нашей Лорд!   
  
\- М-24, чуть левее, да, - музыка все еще играла тише, Тао явно не спешил добавлять громкость, потому тихий, спокойный голос Суйи услышали пожалуй все. Звездочка была собрана, ловко подставляясь под руки модифицированного и подсказывая, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Неудивительно что при таком раскладе М-24 был в выигрышном положении, в отличии от остальных. К примеру, у Франкенштейна, что не спеша, но скрупулезно изучал тело Лунарк, были две прищепки из двадцати, а у нашего модифицированного - пять. На лицо разница в содействии партнерши и его отсутствии.   
  
\- Сынок, ревнивец ликвидирован, действуй! У тебя всего три прищепки! - Мэй отозвалась с возмущением, потрясая кулаками, не то угрожая, не то поддерживая.   
  
\- Понял! Юна, давай ускоримся. Я вниз, - Джин-Хо присел, протягивая руки. - Горячо?   
  
\- Эмм... - школьница слегка озадачено посмотрела вниз. Руки Джин-Хо были в области щиколоток, едва прикасаясь к платью. Юна посмотрела по сторонам, глядя как смело облапывает Раэль Гарду, и как Музака водит руками по талии и груди Раскреи, словно боясь прикасаться к юбке, и заметно расслабилась, улыбнувшись. - Не слишком, как ранней весной на улице. Выше немного.   
  
\- Р-р-р, Кертье! - Музака опять отвернул голову от Раскреи, убрав руки с ее бюста, от чего та облегченно вздохнула, и Кертье, уловив этот звук, истолковал его по своему.   
  
\- За собой смотри! Я должен победить во имя моего клана! И... И... - Раэль немного замялся, а потом покачал головой. - И во имя любви!   
  
\- Кья, - Гарда подскочила, когда Раэль, не иначе, как ведомый жаждой светлой победы, подскочил к ней слишком стремительно, как для человеческого темпа, и прижал волчицу, шаря руками по ее голой спине.   
  
Перевела взгляд на нашу тамаду, что смотрела очень удовлетворенно на пару Раэль-Гарда, словно все было так, как она и задумывала. Интересно, а я думала, она сейчас будет вопить об дискредитации за сверхсилы. Но вижу, пока это не помогает участникам в победе, подруга не спешит никак это пресечь. Кинула взгляд на любимого - тот улыбался, и продолжал искать прищепки, увеличив их количество. Его мягкая улыбка для незнающего могла казаться сигналом, что подобное времяпровождение ему очень нравится. Но я чувствовала, как он считывает мои мысли, и улыбка - это способ не рассмеяться. Уловив веселье любимого искреннее хохотнула, словно за двоих, заметив как дыхание Франки становится спокойнее. А вот Лунарк явно не была в курсе истинных причин для улыбки, и явно восприняла на свой счет, отчаянно краснея и в ступоре глядя на руки моего любимого, что уже поднялись чуть выше колен. Смешок вырвался еще раз, стоило мне запечатлеть эту картину в мыслях, словно фотографию, и отложить в коробочку под названием "воспоминания". А потом страж моего разума, то бишь, прошлый Франки, без проблем воскресит этот момент, стоит мне только попросить.   
  
\- Я вверх, - от размышлений меня отвлек голос Джин-Хо и я снова посмотрела в его сторону, глядя как он пытается медленно и плавно подниматься.   
  
\- Сын, ну как я тебя воспитывала, а? - Мэй покачала головой, притворно возмущаясь. - Сделай вид будто споткнулся и обними Юну. Так и поймешь где прищепки.   
  
\- Мамуль, теперь, когда ты раскрыла этот способ - мне им не воспользоваться. Шестая!   
  
\- Мужчины, что вы, как паиньки? - отозвалась Александра, хитро-хитро стреляя в мою сторону глазками, и только чудом смогла сдержать любые проявления этой хитрости в своем голосе. Отметив, что я обратила на нее внимание, она тут же указала мне пальчиком на пары, и я повиновалась, присматриваясь. Раэль, что воинственно облапывал Гарду, имел на своем счету только две прищепки. У Франкенштейна - восемь. А бил все рекорды М-24, у которого, не иначе как благодаря Суйи, было десять прищепок. Моей оценкой она точно не удовлетворилась, и еще указала на эту ситуацию остальным гостям, хитро подмигивая. - Вам стоит быть активнее, ваши более смелые противники вас обыгрывают!   
  
\- ... Ага, по тупости, - я прошептала это едва слышно, остановившись между Франки и Джин-Хо. Франкенштейн мою шутку явно заценил, а Лунарк стреляла глазками в мою сторону со смесью опаски и непонимания. Не спорю, приятного было мало в том, что Франкенштейн лапает другую женщину, но чувствуя его эмоции и видя мысли, я была спокойна. А вот коктейль эмоций, которые излучала Лунарк, был по кайфу не только мне - благодаря нашей связи Франки тоже их чувствовал, и похоже сейчас наслаждался этими ощущениями.   
  
\- Апчхи! - Джин-Хо чихнул, спрятавшись в изгибе локтя, и наверняка этого не услышал, а отвернувшись, помотал головой и остановился напротив меня. Его рука легла на мое плечо и он, удивившись, склонил чуть голову. - Юна, ты когда успела так вырасти?   
  
Я глянула на Джин-хо изумленно, понимая, что произошла путаница. Но, впрочем, что мне мешает немного поразвлечься? Жестом руки, противоположной той, которой касался парень, подозвала Юну, предвкушающе ей улыбаясь. Она явно меня поняла, и слегка скрыв свое присутствие, если даже не сказать, проецируя его на меня, подошла ко мне, остановившись чуть позади плеча.   
  
\- Джин-Хо, я стою на мысках, подсказываю тебе. Ищи прищепки, ниже, - я почувствовала, как краснею. Но вовсе не от смущения - меня разрывало желание хотя бы слегка хохотнуть, но нельзя было выдать себя. Алекси, так некстати заметившая нас, прыснула смехом, слегка похрюкивая, от чего я с усилием прикрыла глаза - охота на смех только нарастала. Впрочем, наша тамада палить контору не спешила, конспирации ради посмотрев в сторону Кэриаса.   
  
\- Кэриас, под платьем не ищи, мы там не прятали.   
  
\- Кэриасу следовало бы быть внимательней, Розария долго думать не будет - нос ему сломает, - покачал головой Джин-Хо, руками съезжая ближе к платью. Я уже хотела выдохнуть, уняв желание смеяться, но стоило мне посмотреть по сторонам, почувствовала как грудную клетку снова норовило сотрясать в смехе - Мэй беззвучно смеялась, пряча лицо в ладонях, что выдавали дрожащие плечи. Бенго, чьи ладони были таким образом используемые, растеряно глядел то в нашу сторону, то на Мэй, но не пытался освободиться, предоставив ей свои руки.   
  
\- _Франкенштейн, спасай!_ \- чувствуя, что мое терпение близится к концу, и что от сдерживаемого смеха начинает побаливать живот, взмолилась, и меня явно услышали. Сначала улыбка на его губах становилась все шире и шире, потом он и вовсе упал на одно колено перед Лунарк. Облокотившись на второе, любимый спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, и начал смеяться, высвобождая мою веселость. И мне действительно стало легче, почувствовала, как румянец уже мало-помалу уступает, да и смеющаяся Алекси не вызывала у меня заразительного желания поступить так же. Точнее, я уже смеялась, только устами моего мужа. Вместо этого я смотрела на Лунарк, что поочередно глянула на нас всех с вытянутым от удивления лицом и наверняка начинала понимать, что происходит.   
  
\- Мы собрали все прищепки! - обрадованное восклицание Суйи не сумело прервать наши смешки и юная айдол, глядя на развернувшееся чуть ли не у нее под носом действо, невольно приоткрыла рот от удивления. Ну еще бы, ведь Юна изначально возле Суйи стояла. Но не только наш фокус со сменой партнерши удивил нашу звездочку - она так же удивленно глядела на Раэля и Музаку по другую ее сторону, что явно не соревновались в сборе прищепок, а в лапанье и щипках предоставленных им партнерш. Впрочем, судя по обреченным лицам Гарды и Раскреи - те уже успели с подобным расскладом смириться. А вот Розария с подобным смириться не желала, отчего Кэриас снова от нее получил, но теперь - по шее. Элеанор следила за тем, чтобы повязка не спала с его глаз.   
  
\- Хм, Алекси, а сколько всего прищепок? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо, повернувшись к Суйи. Видимо, сбив себе ориентир, он предполагал что там находится наша тамада. Потом, не ожидая ответа, пошарил руками в воздухе передо мной. - Юна, я правильно повернулся?   
  
\- Ага, вперед и чуть выше, - ехидно добавила наша школьница, рассмеявшись, когда руки Джин-Хо оказались у меня на талии, слегка проводя и самую малость ощупывая. От подобного было щекотно, и веселость снова накатила на меня, но похоже, меня сегодня решили добить. Юна, с нотками смеха обратилась ко мне шепотом. - Интересно, а когда он поймет, что платье не то?   
  
Стоило мне только представить себе эту картину, смех накатил резко и оглушающе. Франкенштейн не успел перехватить этого на себя, и я запоздало почувствовала, что мои колени подогнулись. Естественно, я съехала чуть ниже, и как итог - ладони Джин-Хо резко оказались на моей груди. Осознав это, я беззучно проорала, и все-таки не сдержала мелкого подрагивания плеч - чудом было то, что я сумела не рассмеяться Джин-Хо в лицо. Франки опять захохотал, перехватив немного моего веселья, а Юна часто задышала.   
  
\- Прости, Джин-Хо, на мысках было неудобно уже, я встала прямо, - в голосе Юны было слышно усилие и я мысленно ее поблагодарила. Получается ведь, что она специально часто задышала, чтобы придать голосу нужные нотки и тем самым не выдать меня! Я уже говорила что школьницы нашей школы Е-Ран самые умные, талантливые, красивые и вообще по всем фронтам самые-самые? А особенно - хитрые!   
  
\- _Не могу не согласиться, аж гордость берет,_ \- отозвалась моя Шиза-стражник, пока любимый был вне действия сети, все еще переваривая мой смех.   
  
\- Ну что парни, у нас есть победители. Суйи и М-24 собрали все двадцать прищепок, - пересчитав, объявила Алекси, уже утратив свою веселость, и М-24 стянул повязку. Изумление ждало и его - вначале его взгляд приковала Суйи, что разобралась в ситуации и сбросила ступор, расслабленно посмеиваясь вместе с моим мужем, а потом - Джин-Хо, старательно исследующего мою грудь. - Сдаетесь, или продолжаете?   
  
\- Я никогда не сдамся, - в голосе Раэля прорезался азарт, вспыхнувший не иначе как от находки третьей прищепки. Музака его мнения явно не разделял, зарычав на подобное заявление.   
  
\- А ну быстро сдался! Незачем тебе Гарду лапать! - его голос пророкотал на весь сарай, и смешков добавилось. Я даже оглянулась, залюбовавшись как мило пунцовеет Гарда.   
  
\- А тебе Раскрею лапать можно? - со смешком спросила Эшлин, на что Кэриас повернулся на звук ее смеха.   
  
\- Нашу Лорд лапают?! - возмущенно крикнул Блостер. - Без меня?!   
  
\- Кэриас! - в этот раз возмущенный возглас был продублирован, к Розарии присоединился Геджутель. Уж не знаю где был старина Геджутель на протяжении всей игры, но судя по тому, что его под ручку поддерживал Рагар, то тот явно был не в кондиции. Неужели Ландегре отключился от одного, чуть более откровенного конкурса? Сказала бы, что мне его жаль, но моя ухмылка врать не станет.   
  
\- Юна, мне кажется, я... - Джин-Хо задумчиво поджал губы, еще раз прощупав мою грудь, а потом резко, словно ошпарившись, убрал ладони себе за спину. - Прости, прости! Что ж ты не сказала, что я не туда полез?! - подобное восклицание пробило мою плотину, отчасти потому что скрываться смысла уже не было. Я прыснула смехом, гулко рассмеявшись и дала отмашку Алекси, чтобы уже заканчивать игру.   
  
\- Так, ладно, стоп игра, парни отходят от девушек, - наша тамада коротко хохотнула, заразившись смехом от меня, но зато мою просьбу истолковала правильно. - Снимаем повязки и... пересчитываем прищепки, - самую малость запнувшись, сказала тамада. Я услышала знакомые голоса, и покрутив головой, нашла взглядом Урокая и Киру. Интере-есно, и в каком моменте наши Отелло вернулись? Вернувшись взглядом к своему невольному партнеру, я увидела как сын Мэй сжал пальцами переносицу, щурясь от света, махнув в мою сторону рукой.   
  
\- Юна, посчитай, сколько я собрал? Почти все, да?   
  
\- Семь, - Юна, с хитрой улыбкой, встала слева от Джин-Хо, таким образом делая вид, что ее не было за моей спиной. Что ж, похожий маневр мне понятен... С напускной серьезностью и скрещенными на груди руками, я посмотрела на Джин-Хо, приподняв бровь.   
  
\- А всего сколько было? - парень поморгал и уставился на меня. Потом перевел взгляд на Юну, потом снова на меня. Уж не знаю, до какого он там вывода дошел, но когда от него повеяло опаской, а руки поднялись, защищаясь от меня, удивление у меня вышло почти искреннее. - Я случайно прикоснулся к ее груди! - глядя на мое удивление, Джин-Хо явно что-то осознал, а потом, смерив пристальным взглядом мою грудь, и грудь Юны, он пальцами пожамкал воздух и замер. Даже не так - застыл как камень, с донельзя забавным и глупым выражением лица. Что ж, такую реакцию, пожалуй, не ожидал никто из нас. Но судя по раздавшемуся громкому хохоту Мэй - это было даже забавнее чем все наши предположения.   
  
\- Жаль, что не придумали еще категории, в которой победил Джин-Хо, - со смешком бросила Алекси, на что Паша только хмыкнул, проехавшись взглядом по делано-серьезной мне, ухмыляющемуся Франкенштейну и Джин-Хо-в-ауте.   
  
\- Поступил как камикадзе и выжил? - подытожил парень Алекси, чем вызвал ее искренний, громкий смех. Жаль что подруга не видела выражения лица ее "Акутагавы" - такая нежная и счастливая улыбка врать не станет, Паша действительно был рад, что смог развеселить свою избранницу и сделать ее счастливее. Я не сдержала короткого смешка, глядя на эту парочку - гордость распирала и меня, я ведь пускай и случайно, но свела их! С другого конца зала донесся какой-то вой, и я, сквозь мысли своего любимого, что повернул голову на звук, увидела как на плече Такео завывает Тао, даже не стараясь держать камеру ровно.   
  
\- Меня не будут бить?! - перевела взгляд с Паши на Джин-Хо и заметила, как тот неуверенно на меня косится. - Хорошо, а то я еще завещание у адвоката не заверил.   
  
\- Оно и без заверения будет действительно, сын.   
  
\- Матушка, ты не помогаешь!   
  
\- Никто тебя убивать не будет, Джин-Хо, не боись, - развеять сомнения нашего гостя решила Александра, со смешком покачав головой. Я уже собиралась добавить, что за такое просто закапывают заживо, но мне не дали - Франкенштейн подкрался сзади меня, приобняв за плечи и коротко поцеловав в шею. И как-то все остроумные фразочки вылетели из головы, словно выдуваемые сквозняком, а все тело покрылось мурашками предвкушения от такого интимного жеста.   
  
\- Оленька решила пошалить, да, милая? - с намеком переспросил Франки в само ухо, от чего я со смешком отстранилась. Правда, вскоре в смехе появились злорадные нотки - чтобы я и подчинилась? Да ни в жизнь!   
  
\- А даже если изменяю, то что? - ехидно переспросила, немного прищурив глаза. Франкенштейн явно чувствовал мое отношение к ревности, как к явлению, да и при том был жутким собственником. Было интересно, поступится ли он своими принципами сейчас. Мой муж долгим тягучим взглядом смотрел мне в глаза, пока нить нашей связи легко вибрировала - мои мысли явно сейчас читали. Но видимо, Франкенштейн понял, что я ожидаю его ответа, так как недовольно цыкнул. От подобной реакции я хотела уже было возмутиться, но мне опять не дали возможности - любимый был мастером поцелуя, и сейчас нагло использовал на мне свое умение, чтобы во время короткого, но многообещающего поцелуя, все мои мысли заполнили только фантазии большего. И черт, был прав, у него это получилось!   
  
\- Ой-ой, давайте двигать дальше, а то наши молодожены снова начнут тут услаждать нам жизнь! - Алекси хохотнула, удобнее перехватив микрофон и мастерски не обращая внимания на мой сверлящий взгляд. - Итак, победители нашего конкурса - М-24 и Суйи, - по залу прошлись аплодисменты, прерываемые громким бурчанием Геджутеля и ойканьем Кэриаса, которого снова воспитывала Розария. - Приз в студию, - грубым голосом, имитирующим бас, отозвалась тамада, и к нашим победителям с улыбкой подошел Аку. - Ваш приз - комплект прищепок! - По залу прошелся смех, впрочем, безобидный, так что его перехватили и Суйи с М-24, рассматривая набор прищепок. А красивый, должна сказать, с разноцветными резиновыми кончиками. - Ну что, народ? - Алекси повернулась к толпе, подбоченившись. - Танцуем, или желаете сразу следующий конкурс?


	148. Часть 145

\- Конкурс! - встрепенулась Мэй.   
  
\- Танцы, - одновременно с ней высказался Бенго.   
  
\- Конкурс.   
  
\- Танцы.   
  
\- Хмм... - они развернулись и сверлили друг друга взглядом. - Конкурс. Танцы.   
  
\- Раз вы не можете определиться то выскажусь я, - не без улыбки я выступила на шаг вперед, понимая что перебранка этих двоих может продлиться долго. - Давайте конкурс!   
  
\- О-о-о, ну раз сама невеста желает, - Алекси протянула, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, но потом встрепенулась, и подбежала к стопочке листов возле компьютера. - Вот, этот конкурс подойдет, - на ее лице появилась донельзя предвкушающая улыбка.   
  
\- Что за конкурс? - полюбопытствовал Франкенштейн, незначительно опередив меня. Я уже хотела задать аналогичный вопрос.   
  
\- Ох, увидите, - Алекси улыбнулась нам. - Желание девушек - закон! Мэй, Ольга, естественно вы будете участвовать. Кроме вас попрошу к нам Бенго, Розарию, Родерика, Шинву, Ик-Хана, Сейру и Лудиса.   
  
\- Я? - изрядно удивился Лудис, но его уже потащила за собой Розария. Алекси вместе с Пашей засуетились, подготавливаясь, так что я тоже подошла к танцполу ближе.   
  
\- Конкурс, - победно провозгласила Мэй и Бенго ничего не оставалось как покорно подойти с ней площадке. Я потопала за ними, и успели мы как раз к моменту, когда Алекси принесла чемодан, поставив его на середине танцпола. Неподалеку возле столика суетился Паша, вытирая рюмки и стаканы, возле которых возвышались две бутылки - одна литровая водки, и полуторалитровая газировки.   
  
\- Дорогие участники, собираемся в кружок вокруг чемодана, - Алекси наглядно показала рукой круг, а потом всем улыбнулась. - Правила просты, как в детсаде. Вот здесь бутылка, - она взяла в руку газировку. - Бутылку передаем по кругу, словно эстафету, но не руками, а коленями, - блеснув примером, она зажала ее между ногами. - Тот, у кого бутылка выпадает - подходит в центр и вытаскивает из нашего волшебного гардероба один комплект одежды, облачаясь в него. Тема - животные, поэтому облачившись, нужно будет сказать что "говорит" данное животное. Думаю, для наших принцесс и принца это будет особенно познавательно...   
  
\- А если бутылка упадет у кого-то, кто уже одет? - с интересом переспросил Родерик, глядя то на чемодан, то на бутылку.   
  
\- А что, старик, уже прикидываешь что с тобой будет? - с намеком отозвалась Алекси, на что мы с Франки и Шинву ехидно рассмеялись. - Если так произойдет, то игрок пьет штрафную.   
  
\- Проще будет, если бутылка будет пустая, - вполне резонно заметил Бенго.   
  
\- Бенго, я не расслышала, - аура Алекси, ощутимо почти для всех, вибрировала злостью, что совершенно не вязалось с ее милой улыбкой. - Ты хочешь увеличения сложности и смещения центра тяжести путем опустошения бутылки наполовину?   
  
\- Александра, уймись, - строго проговорил Паша, стоя за спиной девушки и подавая Бенго знаки, чтобы тот молчал. Много мне стоило не выдать их улыбкой или смешком - ГМО же социально неловкие, Бенго наверняка шутил, да, Бенго?   
  
\- Да, - поспешно согласился стрелок. - Тао говорил, что у меня нет чувства юмора, а я его не слушал.   
  
\- Хмф, - Алекси задумчиво покрутила носом а потом вздохнула и пихнув в бок Родерика встала в круг. Судя по ее недовольному лицу, такого финала она не ожидала и не желала.   
  
\- О, подруга, ты участвуешь? - улыбка сама посетила мои уста - если моя подруга с нами в одной лодке, остается надежда, что это не будет какая-то дичь. Только вот все еще раздраженная подруга подобного не оценила, и закатила глаза.   
  
\- Естественно, но это не повод расслябляться, Оляша, - она мне подмигнула, правда, безо всякого приободрения, а скорее - с легкой издевкой.   
  
\- Подружаня, помнишь мое 18 день рождения? - нахмурившись, обратилась к Алекси серьезным тоном, на что она только кивнула. - А я бы предпочла не помнить. Из-за кого? - Алекси молча указала на себя пальчиком. - Вот именно.   
  
\- Ну подруга, ну верь мне. Я же исправилась. Дай чуть-чуть пошалить, - закончила Алекси.   
  
\- Ну будь по твоему, - пожала плечами в ответ, задумчиво глядя в стену и прикидывая, насколько сильно мне это потом аукнется.   
  
\- Так, Тао, музыку давай, а то у нас обстановочка - хоть топор вешай, - рассмеялась Алекси, и хакер тут же включил музыку.   
  
\- Давайте начнем, - Мэй потерла в предвкушении руки. - Надеюсь мне попадется костюм летучей мыши.   
  
\- Какие звуки издают летучие мыши? - озадачился Бенго, на что я хмыкнула. Интересно, как они бы пищали.   
  
\- Не знаю, - Мэй пожала плечом. - Можно будет у Раджека спросить.   
  
\- А Раджек покрасне-е-ел, - со смешком добавила Алекси, указывая пальчиком на названного, что явно хотел смущенно отвернуться, но понял что это ниже его достоинства и просто стоял с красными щеками. Рагар, рассмеявшись, растрепал его прическу от чего тот нахмурился, выглядя как маленькое, обиженное дитя. Ох уж эти мужчины! Я помотала головой, как раз в момент когда включилась музыка. Взглянула на Алекси, а та в ответ только широко улыбнулась и одной рукой задрала платье, второй подложив бутылку. Быстро зажала коленями бутылку и освободившейся ладонью поймала подол платья. - Вот, видите? Бе-ез рук, - Алекси, имитируя танцевальные движения, осторожно ступала в сторону Мэй.   
  
\- Это выглядит забавно, - хихикнула Мэй. - Я принимаю вызов!   
  
\- Это выглядит смущающе, - пробормотал Бенго наблюдая за нами.   
  
\- Это еще пока что невинно, - я доверительно сообщила эту простую истину снайперу и подмигнула ему, принимая бутылку от Мэй и передавая ее Шинву. Школьник явно хотел покрасоваться, и приближался к Сейре, максимально пританцовывая. Итог бы ожидаемым - бутылка выскользнула из ног рыжика. Паша подошел к нему, будучи ведущим в этой игре.   
  
\- Ну что, Шинву, покрасовался достаточно? - поддел школьника Павел, держа наготове рюмку с водкой. Я аж рот приоткрыла от возмущения!   
  
\- Эй, вы что, им тоже даете алкоголь?   
  
\- Ольга, ну им же семнадцать, - Алекси сразу стала в защиту рыжика, тем самым выдавая, кого была это идея. Ну погоди, подруга, мы с тобой еще поболтаем... - Это же свадьба, дай им тоже погулять. Они же только вот сейчас, во время игры. К тому же, Сейра и Регис в сравнении ненамного старше, а ты их спаивала! - обличающе воскликнула наша тамада, но надо признать должное - была права. Недовольно посмотрела на нее, а потом махнула в сторону Шинву рукой.   
  
\- От похмелья будет вас лечить Александра.   
  
\- Вот и ладно, - неловко улыбнувшись, Аку протянул Шинву рюмку, которую тот осушил, скривившись. - А теперь подходи к чемоданчику и вытащи один пакет. Только не заглядывай в чемодан, - поостерег его ведущий и Шинву нырнул туда рукой, вытащив пакет.   
  
\- Есть! - школьник развязал пакет, заглядывая внутрь. - Только вот... Что это? - рыжий одной рукой вытащил зеленый чулок до колена.   
  
\- О-о, Шинву, ты - жаба, - со знанием дела сказал Паша, видимо, помогал с костюмами. - Теперь, получив комплект, тебе надо в него облачиться, - парень округлил глаза, но тем не менее последовал указанию. И вот уже, надев на себя зеленые чулки, перчатки и шапку с принтом лягушки, стоял возле чемодана, неуверенно глядя на ведущего.   
  
\- Ну что, Шинву, что говорит лягушка? - со смешком спросила Александра и парень тут же ухмыльнулся.   
  
\- Ква-ква, - уверенно сказал он и стал кривляться, от чего мы волей-неволей засмеялись. Паша тоже не отставал от нас и похлопал его по плечу.   
  
\- Молодец, возвращайся в строй, продолжаем игру!   
  
\- Давай, Бенго, покажи всю свою ловко... - хотела подержать Мэй друга, но тот не смог передать бутылку и теперь неуверенно топтался на месте, - ...ость.   
  
  
\- У-у-у, Бенго попался, - ухмыльнулась Алекси, на что Паша только головой покачал, и подошел к стрелку с рюмкой в руке.   
  
\- Что ж, Бенго, тебе придется выпить, - парень передал рюмку стрелку, и ободряюще ему улыбнулся. - Какое животное ты бы хотел выбрать, если бы знал что внутри?   
  
\- Это не имеет значения, - ответил Бенго, правда, выпив - задумался. А потому довольно быстро добавил: - Коала, к примеру.   
  
\- Фигушки, коалы тем нет, - ехидно добавила моя подружаня и Аку на нее шикнул.   
  
\- Алекси, ну е-мое, ты сейчас не ведущая, - Паша извиняюще глянул на Бенго а потом жестом пригласил к чемодану. - Прошу, иди выбирай, - вначале Бенго стоял, ничего не говоря, и просто смотрел на Пашу. Потом все-таки подошел к чемодану, но и там завис.   
  
\- Бенго, ты его гипнотизируешь? - не только мне было невтерпеж - Мэй тоже сгорала от любопытства, топая мыском по полу. - О, что ты вытянул? Это летучая мышь? Или барашек? - снайпер наконец-то решился, и протянул Паше сверток. А вот когда Павел его раскрыл, я почувствовала, как неприлично округляю глаза от удивления. Комично больших размеров пиджак с намертво пришитым белым воротником и красным галстуком, такие же огромные туфли, словно отвоеванные у клоуна, небольшой дипломат, из которого торчали смятые белые листы... У нас же тема животные? Или я что-то пропустила? Алекси смеялась, видимо наслаждаясь непониманием ситуации моим и других игроков.   
  
\- О-о-о, Бенго попалась необычная животинка, - хмыкнул Паша, протянув стрелку одежду, с призывом облачиться в нее. Стоило Бенго надеть на себя все эти атрибуты, он снова к нему обратился. - Скажи, что говорит офисный планктон?   
  
\- Начальник козел. Премию зажал, - сказал Бенго беря дипломат и поправляя другой рукой галстук. - Пашу без выходных, а повышения не видать, - все мы, пожалуй, были несколько удивлены уровнем эрудированности Бенго, но потом стали бить ему браво. Не сильно ведь важно, откуда он это узнал. А вот Алекси прилично так заглючило, и сдерживать ехидный смешок я не собиралась. Вот такой тебе сюрприз, подруга! Я еще другим вот пальчиком покажу, как ты застыла изваянием. Но смешки закончились, когда Павел снова поднес к лицу микрофон.   
  
\- Бенго, просто идеально. Не думал идти в актеры? - Аку ухмыльнулся, подойдя ближе к снайперу и сделал вид, что обращается к нему заговорщицки. - Или Франкенштейн из твоего мира действительно зажал премию?   
  
\- Босс очень педантичный человек, платит вовремя, - ответил Бенго покосившись на Франкенштейна.   
  
\- Вот интересно, он оплатит время, что ты провел в отпуске в другом мире? - задалась вопросом Мэй, чем явно заставила задуматься снайпера.   
  
\- Думаю, это зависит от того, какие эмоции у него вызовет ваше возвращение, - я постаралась их немного приободрить и улыбнулась. Не думаю, что Франкенштейн из другого мира сильно разнится от моего прошлого "Я". Павел же молча отдал бутылку Бенго, тем самым призывая нас продолжить. Бутылка перекочевала к Розарии, а потом - к Лудису. Тот аккуратно хотел передать ее Ик-Хану, но немного не рассчитал, от чего бутылка лежала у ног благородного.   
  
\- Ох ребятки, в случае падения при передавании, это все еще считается очередь Лудиса, так что милый наш Мергас, - Аку протянул ему рюмку, - пей давай, а потом к чемоданчику.   
  
\- С чего это я милый? - Лудис забрал рюмку и осушил ее содержимое, а потом под смешки Алекси и Розарии подошел к чемодану. Девушек я понимала, хоть и от смеха сдержалась - Лудис выглядел мило, и тем более - когда возмущался. Склонившись, он явно вытащил первое попавшееся и открыв пакет вытащил пушистый хвост заканчивающийся анальной пробкой.   
  
\- Алекси, что это значит?! - смотреть на подругу без злости сил не было. Вот как знала, что та учудит что-то из ряда вон выходящее!   
  
\- Не кипятись, она новая, никто ее не использовал! - она покачала головой, и выставила руки перед собой, но это меня не особо успокоило.   
  
\- Погодите, - Мэй выставила перед собой ладони точно так же, как недавно Алекси и обвела всех взглядом. - Только не говорите, что Лудису придется это... Кхм, примерить!?   
  
\- Да вы думаете что мы совсем тю-тю? - теперь уже возмутилась подруга, и я заинтересовано на нее поглядела. Как она будет выкручиваться? И чем вообще думала, составляя такие костюмы? Впрочем, все благородные явно юмора не поняли, так как с явлением анальной втулки знакомы, видимо, не были. Кроме Родерика - тот ржал, согнувшись в пол, и Алекси пихнула его локтем, пытаясь вразумить. Провал, подруга, это провал. - Мы просто не могли найти другого пушистого хвоста. Пускай себе его за пояс брюк зацепит.   
  
\- Давай, Лудис, - Паша стал поторапливать благородного, пока я все свое недовольство выплескивала на подругу красноречивым взглядом. Впрочем, вскоре оказалось что нашего Лудиса не надо поторапливать, а надо помочь. Закрепил втулку, подал пушистую безрукавку и нацепил на голову ободок с лисьими ушками. И только когда каджу Мергас был уже при параде, он деловито его переспросил. - Лудис, что говорит лис? - благородный крепко задумался, кажется, словив ступор.   
  
\- What does the fox say?! - вскрикнула Алекси и из колонок полилась музыка, под которую некоторые начали смеяться, а некоторые - "пим пиринькать". Паша подпевал, так что когда музыка прервалась он с коротким смешком повернулся к Лудису.   
  
\- Прости, не удержались. Так что говорит лис?   
  
\- Фыркает? - спросил неуверенно Лудис, глядя на всех нас так, словно впервые видит.   
  
\- То есть? - протянул с намеком Павел.   
  
\- Фыр-фыр?   
  
\- Правильно! - Аку тут же стал бить браво. - возвращайся в строй, продолжаем играть!   
  
\- Это самый милый лисенок, которого я видела, - умилилась Мэй. - Надо завести такого дома.   
  
\- Предлагаешь Лудису такой же хвост нацепить? - спросил Бенго неловко переминаясь с дипломатом. - Силой заставишь?   
  
\- Я найду способ, - уверенно ответила Мэй и моя фантазия тут же заработала. Вот ведь, я бы хотела на это посмотреть!   
  
\- Я уверена, у тебя получится, - поддержала Санву, понимая, что если это произойдет, то Александра точно мне это покажет, а значит - не упущу возможности об этом хотя бы почитать. На сцене, тем временем, Лудис передавал бутылку Ик-Хану. Юный хакер начал двигаться предельно осторожно, передавая бутылку Родерику. Бывший Лорд двигался на порядок увереннее, но и притом был более ловким, а потому без проблем передал бутылку Алекси. Тамада, держась двумя руками за платье немного неловко переступила с ноги на ногу и передала бутылку Мэй. Санву уже собиралась передать ее мне, но ей помешал узел, в который она стянула платье, и бутылка с глухим звуком упала на пол.   
  
\- Мэй наша Мэй, - Павел подошел к девушке с приготовленной уже рюмкой водки и передал ей. - Как думаешь, выловишь что-то крутое? - парень Алекси подмигнул ей. - Первый конкурс-то мы выиграли. В этом, конечно, нет победителей и проигравших, но эпатажность, - Паша сделал серьезное лицо, но расплылся в улыбке, стоило ему встретиться глазами с Санву. - Ну ты меня понимаешь, да?   
  
\- Вот честное слово, если бы я так не обожала Мэй, как и ты, то уже бы приревновала! - со смешком бросила Алекси, и ее смех подхватили не только некоторые из нас, участников, но и из толпы зрителей.   
  
\- Будем надеяться мне попадется что-нибудь интересное, - Мэй выдохнула и с закрытыми глазами вытащила куль и протянула Паше. - Что там? Что? Костюм сыра?   
  
\- Хо-хо, - Аку коротко засмеялся, вытаскивая из пакета шапку с плюшевой головой пса. - Собачка, - парень передал шапку Мэй и вытащил из пакета ошейник, и коротенькую юбочку из сетчатой, плотной ткани с приделанным хвостиком.   
  
\- Черт, а я так надеялась что кто-то из парней ее выловит, - цыкнула Алекси, едва ли не ножкой топнув. Посмотрела на нее с снисхождением - она действительно пыталась предугадать что кому попадется? Глянула на Мэй, что уже надела юбку, и махнув хвостиком, сжала кулачки на груди, посмотрев на Бенго щенячьим взглядом и тихо произнесла:   
  
\- Тяф! - потом покрутила ошейник на шее и добавила, на этот раз обернувшись к Раджеку. - А вот до ошейнико-ов мы с Раджеком пока не дошли.   
  
\- Вы собаку решили завести? - удивился Бенго и тут же, выставив в сторону Тао ладонь, краснея, добавил: - Не объясняй, я уже понял.   
  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Ольга, испортишь Раджеку невесту, - с ехидцей заметил Паша, глядя на Санву - думаю, он не обрадуется, обнаружив это после возвращения Мэй, - Алекси от его слов хихикнула в кулак, а я подбоченилась.   
  
\- А Мэй что, вещь, чтобы портиться? - возмущенно парировала, глядя на ведущего, - да и я Мэй отведу и сразу обратно назад, не буду задерживаться, у меня тут муж, дети, школа...   
  
\- Ага, и еще тысяча поводов избежать люлей, - все еще смеясь добавила Александра.   
  
\- Ой все, давайте продолжать, - махнула рукой на подругу с легкой улыбкой - ну подумаешь, ну разоблачили. Ведь естественно, что никто не хотел бы огрести.   
  
\- Погодите-погодите, - Паша выставил руку, пытаясь призвать нас к порядку. А потом повернулся к Санву. - Мэй, ну-ка, что говорит собачка? - Мэй в ответ перестала крутить ошейник, и глянула не Аку.   
  
\- Гав! В переводе означает - сосиску мне, и поживей. Я ошейник оставлю?   
  
\- Да конечно-конечно, - Паша немного покраснел, кашлянув, а вот Алекси хитро улыбалась, почему-то глядя на то на Бенго, то на Раэля, а не на Мэй.   
  
\- Спасибо, друг! - Мэй сняла ошейник и шагнула к Бенго. Ого, да неужели Алекси угадала ход мыслей Санву? Через две секунды снайпер уже удивленно трогал его на своей шее. - Это чтобы не потерять. О, а тебе очень идет.   
  
\- Я... Рад, - заикаясь ответил Бенго запрокинув голову и ладонью прикрыв лицо.   
  
\- Ладно, Мэй - Паша передал ей бутылку с газировкой, с сочувствием глядя в сторону Бенго. - Передавай бутылку, и играем дальше. Диджей, музыку! - крикнул Павел и Тао тут же включил энергичную, но явно детскую песню. На этот раз Мэй ловко передала бутылку мне и помахала сыну, фотографирующему ее. Я же передала бутылку Шинву, и решила воспользоваться случаем.   
  
\- Шинву, если почувствуешь, что тебя уже ведет, больше не пей, - шепотом, на грани с бормотанием, сообщила ему на ухо и едва сдержала себя чтобы не погрозить пальцем. Школьник на мои слова кивнул, и очень осторожно передал бутылку Сейре. Благородная приняла бутылку, и прикусив губу, максимально аккуратно передала ее Бенго. Его снова постигла неудача, видимо подвели ботинки. Почесав кожу за ошейником, сдержавшись, чтобы не пнуть со всей дури упавшую бутылку, снайпер протянул руку в сторону выпивки. Павел молча передал ему рюмку, улыбаясь шкодливо. А вот я себе в удовольствии прокомментировать отказывать не собираюсь.   
  
\- Ай-яй-яй, Бенго, ну как ты так, - притворно разочаровано покачала головой, - ты же снайпер, равновесие должен уметь держать идеально.   
  
\- Ну-ну, бабоньки, не смущаем бедного мужичка, - Алекси хихикнула, глядя на ошейник. - Лучше пускай берет и передает дальше! - Бенго, недолго думая, выпил и, поставив рюмку на голову, ловко передал бутылку дальше. Мэй покачала головой.   
  
\- Выпендрежник.   
  
\- Эм, Бенго? - к стрелку подошел Аку, нелепо переступая с ноги на ногу. - Подашь рюмку? А то я не достану, а она...   
  
\- А она - нужна, - пробормотала я, глядя как Розария, засмотревшись на рюмку на голове Бенго, уронила бутылку. По залу прокатился громкий смех Алекси, который подхватили и некоторые зрители. Стрелок подал рюмку Паше, виновато улыбнувшись Розарии. Благородная на его виноватый взгляд только вздохнула, глядя на нашего ведущего. Аку уже налил водку в рюмку и передавал ее благородной. С минуту Элеанор смотрела на нее, а потом выпила, поморщившись.   
  
\- Хей, Розария, а что так неуверенно? - Павел вытащил ее из круга, поймав за руку, и повис на ее плече. - Ты же свидетельница, не забывай, должна быть смелая и отважная при таких молодоженах.   
  
\- Так мне бы запить, - благородная покраснела, и чтобы скрыть румянец, поправила очки, тем самым закрывая ладошкой лицо.   
  
\- Так не вопрос! - Паша подхватил бутылку газировки, очень медленно ее открывая, из-за того, как стремительно стал выходить газ. - Так, а пока бутылка проявляет к нам агрессию, расскажи нам что-то. Например, ты хочешь наряд больше в стиле Мэй, Шинву и Лудиса, или такой как у Та... Бенго?   
  
\- Конечно что я хочу такой как у Мэй и остальных! - быстро выпалила благородная, а потом, явно осознав как это прозвучало - покраснела.   
  
\- Я голосую за наряд стриптизерши, - Мэй вытянула вверх руку. - Хоть это и не относится к животным. Кто со мной? - О мой бог, Мэй, мало тебе стриптизерш на девичнике было? - Розария разочаровано выдохнула и в жесте, полным обреченности рухнула перед чемоданом на колени.   
  
\- Вот это я понимаю, бежать навстречу неизвестному! - воскликнул Павел, хлопая в ладоши. - Давайте поддержим Розарию!   
  
\- Да я уже все, - прежде чем кто либо кроме Аку начал хлопать, благородная поднялась на ноги, протягивая пакет.   
  
\- Опа, а что тут у нас, посмотрите! - Паша рассмеялся, заглянув в пакет и вытащив из него широкополую шляпу, с заткнутым за тулью пером, и повязку на глаз. - Кому-то здесь попался костюм морского волка! - ведущий передал повязку и шляпу благородной, тут же вытаскивая накидку и накладную руку-крюк. Розария чуть простонала, но приняла части костюма, быстро одеваясь.   
  
\- А-а-а! Я тоже такой хочу, - обиженно провыла Мэй и, сложив руки на груди, надула губы.   
  
\- Мэй, ты была самым настоящим пиратом, - напомнил ей Бенго, на что я только улыбнулась.   
  
\- Но у меня не было крюка вместо руки.   
  
\- Я могу отдать, - поспешно заверила ее Розария, и Павел, посмотрев на нее сквозь прищуренные глаза, кивнул.   
  
\- Ладно. Но морской волк - все равно ты, - строго заявил ведущий и благородная кивнула, улыбаясь. Покачала головой, наблюдая то за радостной мордашкой Мэй, то за тем, как Розария напяливала на себя накидку, стараясь не сломать перья. Она, стоило ей закончить, хотела обратно встать в круг, но Паша ее остановил. - Хэй-хэ-эй, свидетельница, ты ничего не забыла?   
  
\- Что? - благородная повернулась к нему боком, слегка возмущенная тем, что ее остановили, что явно читалось на ее лице.   
  
\- Что говорит морской волк? - после слов Паши Роза замерла, на ее лице отпечатался глубокий мысленный процесс.   
  
\- Теперь ты довольна? - поинтересовался тем временем Бенго у своей "воспитанницы".   
  
\- Да, - ответила Мэй, улыбаясь до ушей.   
  
\- Я... Ну... - благородная неуверенно отозвалась, забегав глазками, а Павел недовольно покачал головой.   
  
\- Не-ет, морской волк так не говорит. Мэй, может ты поможешь, как вторая свидетельница? - ведущий с улыбкой повернулся к Санву. - У тебя должен быть опыт.   
  
\- Тысяча чертей! Свистать всех наверх, сухопутные крысы! - девушка тут же выскочила вперед размахивая крюком, а вторую руку уперев в бок. - А ну-ка потрясите костями, якорь мне в бухту! Кто выкинет белый флаг, - Мэй угрожающе обвела всех крюком, - пусть катится к Дэйви Джонсу!   
  
\- Вот это я понимаю, харизма, актерское мастерство! - воскликнул Паша, аплодируя. Я к нему присоединилась, а там и остальные подтянулись. - Браво, браво!   
  
\- Ну у Мэй же опыт, - не могла не добавить этого с улыбкой, так как за нашу гостью меня просто распирала гордость. Ведь сумела осуществить свою мечту, это не каждому дано!   
  
\- Давайте дальше! - с жаром воскликнула Алекси, потрясая кулачками.   
  
\- На абордаж! Йо-хо-хо-хо-хо! - добавила Мэй и шагнула назад, в наш строй. Когда все уже были на своих местах, включительно с Розарией, с которой другие участники не сводили глаз. Бутылка кочевала между нами осторожно, едва ли не бережно - видимо, каждый опасался того, что ему попадется "сложное" животное. От Лудиса - Ик-Хану, от Ик-Хана - Родерику... А вот к Алекси бутылка не дошла - Родерик, хорошо скрывая свое озорство, выронил бутылку и с нарочно разочарованным лицом принял от Паши рюмку.   
  
\- Держите, наш почетный везде нелюдь.   
  
\- Почему мне кажется, что это было грубо? - протянул Родерик, одним махом осушив стопку.   
  
\- А когда кажется - креститься надо, - со смешком парировала его слова, и с вызовом уставилась на Родерика. Тот хитро на меня взглянул, но промолчал.   
  
\- Родерик-ним, это был комплимент. Точно-точно, - Мэй даже покачала головой. - Ой, если вам попадется костюм кота, мы с вами будем гармонично смотреться вместе.   
  
\- Хмм, ну раз комплимент... - Родерик присел возле чемодана, вытаскивая из него пакет и традиционно передал его Паше. Первым что вытащил парень, был рыжий парик и богатое ожерелье.   
  
\- Ооо, Родерик-ним, да вам повезло! - с улыбкой произнес Аку. - Костюм светской львицы! - мысленно рассмеялась, обратив взгляд к потолку. Санву почти угадала - животинка из семейства кошачьих! Коротко взглянула на Алекси - та не обращала внимания ни на что и беззвучно угорала, пользуясь тем, что стоит за спиной благородного.   
  
\- Ох, шнурок развязался, - пробормотала Мэй наклоняясь и ладошками упираясь о колени. От нее исходили явные эмоции веселья, да и едва слышные смешки пробивались тоже. - Я в туфлях.   
  
\- Я прямо... Польщен, - выдавил из себя Родерик, глядя на парик в руках Паши, который тот почти сразу расположил на голове благородного.   
  
\- Это вам так подходит! - с восхищением проговорил ведущий, вытаскивая из пакета коктейльное платье, которое, пожалуй, грозилось быть на благородном в обтяжку, если не порваться. - Кто как не Вы, единственный в истории Лукедонии, легендарный почетный житель, мог вытащить подобное... Одеяние? - пробормотал Павел, подрагивая уголками губ. Уже не только среди нас, игроков, но и в толпе раздались сдавленные, маскируемые под кашель смешки. Паша всплеснул руками вытаскивая из пакета шпильки. - Ой давайте я помогу, - Павел действительно стал помогать, и через минуту Родерик уже стоял в платье, надетом поверх костюма и на шпильках. - Родерик-ним, что говорит светская львица?   
  
\- Да что бы он не сказал, прав будет! -даже и не думая сдерживаться, поспешно добавила свой комментарий, пока Родерик не успел чего-то придумать. Бывший Лорд почти сразу же повернулся ко мне, порядком разозлившись.   
  
\- Женщина, ты мне дашь мои пять минут славы или нет?!   
  
\- Ну и что я говорила? - откровенно засмеялась, указывая на ВИП-лукедонца ладонью, и за моим примером последовала толпа, уже не скрывая смеха за кашлем.   
  
\- Браво, Родерик-ним, браво, - Мэй похлопала для него, плача из-за смеха. Естественно, благородного это не воодушевило, и стервозно (другое определение в голову не лезет, учитывая его парик и шпильки) вернулся в строй, неуклюже передавая бутылку. Видать, привыкал к тесному платью, сковывающему движения. Алекси, несмотря на недавний смех и веселую музыку на фоне, сумела сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы передать Мэй бутылку без потерь. Мэй в свою очередь передала ее мне, а после этого помахала Родерику крюком.   
  
\- Эй, красотка, - проговорила она измененным до хрипоты голосом, - пойдешь на мой корабль помощником капитана? Все моря обойдем, сокровища найдем.   
  
\- Мэй, женщина на корабле к несчастью, - напомнил Бенго.   
  
\- Я слишком гламурна для этого, - пафосно сказал Родерик, поправив ожерелье. Как бы я не старалась, все равно пискнула от смеха, сжав колени. Итог был один - бутылка выскользнула.   
  
\- Попадос, - пробормотала, не меняя позы и глядя на бутылку. Остается только надеяться что самые дикие варианты уже выловили другие, хотя, глядя на лису... В исполнении Алекси любой вариант может оказаться той еще подлянкой.   
  
\- О, это точно, невеста, ты - попала, - словно читая мои мысли, подтвердил со смешком Паша. Ловко подхватил меня под локоть и галантно вывел в центр у чемодана. - Держи, - он протянул мне рюмку водки, подмигнув.   
  
\- И-и-и наша невеста вытягивает наряд для первой брачной но-о-очи! - словно ведущая ток-шоу сказала Мэй покрутив указательным пальцем и ткнув его в чемодан с вещами.   
  
\- Хахах, поле чудес, - выдавила Алекси, посмеиваясь, и мои подозрения насчет оставшихся вариантов свернули не туда. Ведь была еще возможность, что другие вытащили как раз таки последние оставшееся адекватные наряды. Не меняя выражения лица, посмотрела на Пашу, желая прояснить это дело.   
  
\- Там пиздец, да? - ткнула рукой в сторону чемодана.   
  
\- Выбирай, может повезет вытянуть что-то нормальное, - в ауре Аку я уловила только дружелюбие, а не издевку, значит, шанс был. Уверенно нырнула рукой в чемодан и вытащила пакет. Вопреки уже устоявшемуся ритуалу я сама заглянула в пакет и искреннее недоумевая вытащила маленькие, словно для детей, черные крылья.   
  
\- И что это? Птичка или подвох?   
  
\- Никакого подвоха, ты - птичка.   
  
\- Эй, эй, птиц много видов. Это какая? - спросила Мэй. - Воробей? Петух?   
  
\- Соловей, - словно прописную истину сказал Паша, на что я ухмыльнулась, протягивая ему пакет.   
  
\- Держи. Я и без этого справлюсь, - я прикрыла глаза, воображая себя полу-птицей и почувствовала, как все тело мягко, без боли проходит трансформацию. Вместо рук появились крылья, сзади теперь хвост с перьями, лицо вытянулось, преобразившись в клюв. Открыла глаза, не чувствуя изменений в зрении, и посмотрела на Пашу, что мягко улыбался. - Теперь даже если хочу смухлевать - не выйдет, рук нет, - с чирикающим смешком добавила, поднимая крылья. Со стороны толпы раздался галдеж и глянув туда я заметила Генриха и Вику, сидящих на руках Франкенштейна, а также Фрэнсис, что хлопала в ладоши, левитируя.   
  
\- Ну тогда... Что говорит птичка? - с усмешкой спросил Павел, и я тут же начала мелодично чирикать.   
  
\- И такую птичку Франкенштейн посадит в клетку, - вздохнула огорченно Мэй.   
  
\- Я не дурак, чтобы неволить такую красоту , - крикнул из толпы мой муж, заливая меня по нашей связи обещанием свободы. Почувствовала, как радость и счастье охватывает меня, и немного пожалела, что не могу улыбнуться из-за клюва. Но зато смогла послать любимому свои мысли и эмоции, получив рикошетом ощущение тепла. Наши безмолвные переговоры прервал Паша, что стал помогать с бутылкой, так как вместо рук были крылья, и мы продолжили. Бутылка перешла к Шинву, а затем к Сейре, и та, пытаясь сделать шаг непринужденным и не таким нелепым - упустила бутылку.   
  
\- Ох, мисс Сейра, - Паша заулыбался, протягивая ей рюмку. - Ну как, свадьба тебе по нраву?   
  
\- Да, - благородная коротко ответила, и приняв стопку - опрокинула ее содержимое в рот, тут же выпивая, даже не поморщившись.   
  
\- И конкурсы тоже нравятся? - переспросил ведущий и в глазах Сейры зажегся огонек интереса, делая ее глаза живее.   
  
\- Очень интересные конкурсы, - благородная улыбнулась.   
  
\- Ох, тогда не будем тянуть, иди к нашему гардеробу! - каджу Роярд не стала тянуть, подошла к чемодану и стала шарить рукой внутри, не глядя. Вытащив пакет, она последовала моему примеру и сама решительно заглянула внутрь, но опешила, вытягивая на свет рожки на ободке, белую накидку в большие темные пятна и накладные вымя. Едва получилось сдержать смешок, стоило мне понять, что это за животное.   
  
\- О-ох, Сейре попалась корова! Сейра, как делает корова? - Паша начал задавать вопросы, пока благородная пыталась облачиться в странный костюм, и только стоило ей одеться, она выпрямилась, задумавшись.   
  
\- Му-у-у? - неуверенно протянула она, посмотрев в мою сторону.   
  
\- Сейра, прости, - извинилась Мэй, выдохнула и расхохоталась так сильно, что ей пришлось сесть на пол, держась за живот. - Фо... Фо... Фот-то, для Ра-аха-ха-ха, ой, Раэля, - Сейра недоуменно взглянула на Мэй, а потом на себя. Видимо, понять в чем дело она не смогла а потому, пожав плечами она обратно встала в круг.   
  
\- Сейра, не волнуйся, не только ты выглядишь смешно! - Шинву надул щеки, делая вид что квакает.   
  
\- Ты о чем? - Сейра заинтересованно склонила голову в бок. - Я выгляжу красиво, а не смешно. Да и коровы - хорошие животные дающие нам молоко.   
  
\- Так его, Сейра! - со смешком бросила из толпы Суйи, хохоча вместе с Юной над всей ситуацией.   
  
\- Что же, дорогие наши игроки, - стоило всем поутихнуть, начал говорить Паша. - Нечего слишком затягивать игру. Два пакета, два игрока, - ведущий вытащил из круга Алекси и Ик-Хана. - Кто будет вытаскивать пакет первым пусть решит жребий! - воскликнул Павел, вытаскивая из кармана монетку. - Орел - Алекси, Решка - Ик-Хан. Вы согласны?   
  
\- Да уж давай, - без энтузиазма отозвалась тамада.   
  
\- А что такое, Александра? - ехидно посмотрела на свою подругу, помотав головой из-за непривычного чириканья в голосе. - Разве не радуешься тому, что ты знаешь, какие остались наряды?   
  
\- Уж наоборот, боюсь потому что знаю, - буркнула она в ответ.   
  
\- А нам разрешат ходить в костюмах до конца мероприятия? - шепотом спросила Мэй Бенго.   
  
\- Будто тебе нужно чье-то разрешение. Как думаешь, что там за костюмы?   
  
\- Кенгуру мама и кенгуренок.   
  
\- Решка! - громко объявил Павел, бросив монету, а Алекси стала под нос чертыхаться на неудачу. Хакер получил рюмку с водкой, выпил ее, и скривившись, склонился возле чемодана, и передал пакет ведущему. Павел, заглянув внутрь, ухмыльнулся.   
  
\- Ик-Хан, тебе благоволит удача! - Аку вытащил из пакета пиджак, в который тут же облачился школьник. Из кармана выглядывала упаковка презервативов, что школьник заметил только одевшись и покраснел. А Паша тем временем передал ему трусы-семейки и искусственный букет цветов.   
  
\- Черт, а я надеялась это Родерику попадет, - сказала Алекси, на что Паша только хмыкнул.   
  
\- Тебе достался костюм мартовского кота! Что говорит мартовский кот? - Ик-Хан замер в нерешительности и ему решил помочь Шинву.   
  
\- "Буду любить тебя до гроба, только дай!"   
  
\- Ты сдурел? Я по девушкам! - воскликнул хакер, не распознав в словах Шинву подсказки, и целый зал взорвался смехом.   
  
\- Что ж, это тоже сойдет, думаю, - борясь со смехом, сказал Паша, втихаря вытирая слезы.   
  
\- До чего развратные детишки нынче пошли, - покачала головой Мэй сдерживая смех. Я хотела добавить, что согласна с ней, но кто бы позволил, ага.   
  
\- Ну, и теперь моя очередь, не так ли? - со смешком сказала тамада, подходя к чемодану. - Ох, Алекси, что же тебе попадется? - она вытащила пакет и с наигранным интересом заглянула внутрь. - Ого, Алекси, да это же ломовая лошадь! Давай, облачись, Алекси, - продолжая говорить о себе в третьем лице, Александра надела парик блондинистых всклоченных волос, надела перекошенное, грязное платье и взяла в руки половник. - Что говорит ломовая лошадь, Алекси? А ломовая лошадь говорит: "я заебалась".   
  
\- И вот это я понимаю самодостаточная девушка! - посмотрев на быстрое переодевание тамады, Аку с гордостью указал на нее рукой. - Давайте поаплодируем! - я закивала головой, не желая травмировать крылья имитацией хлопков. А вот Мэй оживленно захлопала в ладоши, словно за нас двоих и Бенго поймал у своей переносицы отлетевший крюк и почесал им затылок.   
  
\- А теперь, время танцев! - воскликнул Паша, глядя на собравшихся в круг. - Пускай все участники выберут себе пару и станцуют под эту романтичную песню! - Из колонок начала звучать детская зажигательная песенка, вызывая смешки не только у нас. Шинву, не долго думая, поймал за руку Сейру, начиная с ней танцевать пародию вальса, делая нарочно нелепые движения. Лудис, посмотрев на школьника, пригласил к танцу Розарию, пытаясь повторить движения Шинву, но у него не получалось, из-за чего их танец выглядел еще более нелепо. Алекси, не долго думая, притянула к танцу Ик-Хана, со словами "ну хоть с мартовским котом ломовая лошадь отдохнет", и начала дурачиться с ним, на что парень ответил смехом, и шутливым подношением букета. Бенго зацепил крюк за пояс брюк, притянул Мэй за руку и завертел, закружил ее в танце. Со смехом они двигались то в ритме танго, то вальса, то ча-ча-ча. Твист, движения робота - один начинал, другой следовал за партнером, пока, наконец, обессиленные от смеха они не отошли в сторону. Оглянувшись на пары, со вздохом обнаружила как ко мне приближается Родерик, с подрагивающими ногами пытаясь удержать равновесие на шпильках. Похоже, сейчас будет какое-то шоу...   
  
\- Птичка, иди ко мне, негоже львице остаться без партнера.   
  
\- А ты попробуй птичку поймай, - ответила ему с не меньшим пофосом, на что Родерик поймал меня за талию, беспарданно притянув к себе и сделав позу для вальса, начал танцевать медленно, как при медляке. Похоже, особого выбора нет. Показательно закатила глаза, изменив крыло, за которое меня держал Родерик, обратно в руку. Второе менять не стала, и тяжелым ворохом перьев опустила его ему на плечо. Так хотел птичку, то пускай потерпит. Пока длилась песенка, все участники танцевали, но стоило песне закончиться, как Павел подхватил микрофон, постучав в него и привлекая внимание остальных и тут же передавая его Тао.   
  
\- Последняя деталь - общее фото на память! Кучкуемся, дорогие мои, все должны влезть в кадр! - воскликнул хакер, начиная подсказывать кому, где и в какой позе встать, одновременно с этим держа наготове фотоаппарат. Некоторые из гостей, видимо, посчитав что дальше интересного не будет, направились к столикам с едой   
  
\- Я хочу рядом с Родерик-нимом, - попросила Мэй. - Где мой крюк?   
  
\- Держи, - Бенго подал крюк и встал нерешительно, не зная куда ему притулиться.   
  
Спустя пару минут, сопровождаемых небольшим хаосом и смешками, нам всем удалось найти подходящие позы, и были сделаны несколько групповых фото. Потом к Тао подбежали несколько желающих отдельные фото с гостями, что в конкурсе не участвовали, а остальные, и в их числе Алекси с Родериком, с большим удовольствием возвращали костюмы, которые снова упаковывались в пакеты, а следом, в чемодан. Тамада поправила волосы Родерику, взамен на аналогичную услугу, и подбежала к диджейке, снова вливаясь в работу тамады. Я сбросила свою трансформацию и с улыбкой глянула на подругу. Ну что же, этот конкурс действительно был забавным. Интересно, что будет дальше.


	149. Часть 146

\- Гости мои дорогие! После такого конкурса грех не отжечь! - энтузиазм моей подруги хлестал через край, стоило нам отдохнуть после конкурса. Все охотно фотографировались с участниками, веселились и улыбались, словом - наша тамада не прогадала с конкретно этим конкурсом. И как каждый обычный человек - радовалась что ее старания оценили. Не понял бы этого только глупец. Она помахала мне ладошкой и я снисходительно кивнула, улыбаясь. - Сейчас самое время потрясти телесами, танцевать до упаду и потери пульса! Сейчас. Танцуем. Сви-и-инг! - последнее слово Александра не отчеканила, а провопила, и под конец ее оклика началась песня Кристины Агилеры - Candyman. Мои глаза распахнулись шире, улыбка стала более откровенной. Не знаю, могу ли назвать эту песню своей любимой, но доза сентиментальности присутствовала при каждом ее прослушивании. Будучи еще ребенком обожала прыгать и всячески под нее веселиться, а сейчас... Сейчас мне выпала незабываемая возможность станцевать под нее, возможно даже так же хорошо, как Агилера.   
  
\- Хей, мам, зажгем? - Джин-Хо и Мэй выбежали на площадку. Бенго покачал головой, отказываясь двигаться в таком ритме и отошел к столам. Проводила его взглядом, повернувшись к остальным.   
  
Франкенштейн, словно только ждал момента, когда я на него взгляну, подхватил мою ладонь, и утянул меня на танцевальную площадку. Пока что было только начало песни, никто еще толком не собрался на танцполе, так что начала я двигаться скромно: тут ручкой махну, там заработаю бедрами или грудью, ногой притопну... Поле для маневра было широкое, а так как подобный танец в особом контроле не нуждался, то я нет-нет, да поглядывала по сторонам, чтобы знать, кто кроме нас с Франки и Мэй с ее сыном потянулись к танцу. Вполне ожидаемо на площадке появилась Алекси, таща на буксире Пашу. Покачала головой, не скрывая улыбки - подруга тоже помнила эту песню из своего детства, даже если учитывать, что общим оно у нас не было. Суйи не изменила себе, и тоже танцевала, показывая пример другим, правда видеть у нее в партнерах Родерика, было как минимум - неожиданно. Но все сомнения отпали, стоило мне заметить, как Урокай ведет к нам покрасневшую Юну.   
  
Сделала резкий поворот с небольшим прыжком, проехавшись взглядом по остальным. Розария, абсолютно не танцевальным шагом, вела на площадку Лудиса, о чем-то с ним шепчась. Благородный был заинтересован и одновременно с тем - насторожен. Пустив ситуацию с благородными на самотек, провела взглядом дальше по толпе. М-24, Кира и Такео обступили Ик-Хана и Тао, о чем-то им толкуя. И судя по тому, как оба хакера уступили под гнетом, и пошли приглашать Эшлин и Лунарк, место имела попытка склонить к веселью. Похвально! Удовлетворительно улыбнулась и вернулась к танцу, посмотрев на своего партнера через плечо. Франкенштейн притопывал, соблазнительно двигаясь бедрами и хлопал в ладоши. Отметив мой взгляд он чуть вытянул руки, поманив меня указательными пальцами, на что я хитро улыбнулась, создавая атмосферу флирта и кокетства. К подобному меня дважды приглашать не надо. Вприпрыжку, но стараясь ставить шаги более грациозно, я приблизилась, и меня сходу притянули за талию, поймав ладонь. И сразу отпустили, позволяя закрутиться в пируэте, хотя это больше было похоже на движение из танго. Видимо, прочитав что-то в моих глазах, Франки притянул меня к себе, усадив на бедре приподнятой ноги, и тут же заставил подпрыгнуть, чтобы упасть в его руки.   
  
Счастливый смех вырвался у меня ни чуточку не принужденный. Мне нравилось, что любимый танцевал со мной, как с отзывчивой марионеткой, задавая свой ритм и придумывая движения. Но притом, не заставлял меня делать, что-то против воли. К примеру, садилась я на шпагат, подерживаемая им, только один раз - больше подобного маневра Франкенштейн не делал, явно ощутив как я напряглась при этом движении. Но зато поднимал за талию так высоко, насколько мог и кружил в таком положении, подхватывал под колено, поощряя к тому, чтобы повиснуть головой вниз. И в этом не было ничего похабного, по крайней мере для меня. На время, пока длилась песня, я могла почувствовать себя снова маленькой девушкой, что на зависть соседским мальчишкам, безбоязненно висит на самой высшей перекладине. Неудивительно, что войдя во вкус, я сделала перекат через спину любимого, повторяя движение, что еще в детстве подсмотрела в клипе Агилеры.   
  
Когда песня закончилась, мы поаплодировали друг другу, и я, услышав еще одну песенку из детства, о барби, правда в рок обработке, решила устраниться. Подпевать под нее я умела, но ни названия, ни ее автора не помнила, и решила немного отдохнуть. Франкенштейн моего желания не разделял и отбил у Ик-Хана Эшлин, начиная плясать с ней. Я же, разминая шею, подошла к столикам, завидев Диму, что держал на руках Генриха и давал ему кушать картошку с его тарелки. Приземлилась на стул возле этих джентельменов, мягко улыбаясь каждому. Сынишка помахал мне ладошкой, приветствуя, и начиная показательно есть картошку, показывая, что помнит о наказании и даже не пытается его нарушить. Хитрец маленький, но в чем-то он прав - стоит его поощрить.   
  
\- Молодец, сынишка, - погладила его по голове, и давая спокойно покушать, посмотрела на Диму. - Ну, и как тебе праздник?   
  
\- Атмосферно, - закивал головой он, пригубив вино. Я осмотрела стол, придирчиво выбрав бокал, что выглядел чистым, и тоже плеснула себе, составляя магу компанию. - А тебе? Из того, что я понял с оговорок других - происходящее для тебя сюрприз.   
  
\- Очень-очень неплохо, - улыбнулась, и отметив в ауре собеседника изменения, говорящее о том, что он удивлен, решила объясниться. - Здесь, в приготовлении, лапки мокала Алекси. А как ты понимаешь, мы с ней знакомы давно, знает меня она хорошо, так что вполне могла и превратить свадьбу в кошмар.   
  
\- Не думаю, что она могла бы так поступить, - Дмитрий нахмурился, склонив голову чуть вбок, и его удивление лишь росло. - Вы ведь не в ссоре, не так ли?   
  
\- Да конечно не в ссоре, - махнула рукой, отставив бокал на стол. - Но тем не менее, это не помешало ей сделать эдаким кошмаром вечеринку в честь моего восемнадцатилетия, - моя ладонь, словно живя собственной жизнью, подхватила канапе с лососем. Сразу же, хоть я и не желала, вспомнились подробности этого кошмара... Куча пьяных подростков, половину из которых я в жизни не видела, переживания, не сожгут ли они мне хату, пока под градусом. Прикрыла глаза, приказывая своему разуму не показывать мне этих картин, что было возможно только благодаря раскачке оного от папы. Поэтому, посмотрев на Диму снова, я уже улыбалась не горько, а искреннее. - О таких людях, как Алекси, говорят что с такими друзьями и врагов не нужно.   
  
\- Но она ведь не нарочно? - с интересом спросил маг, попивая вино.   
  
\- Клялась и божилась, что не хотела, чтобы так вышло, - пожала плечами, чтобы показать, что не знаю, но если призадуматься... - Понимаешь, тогда Александра вела себя, как оторва. Думаю, если сегодня ей случится переборщить с алкоголем, то ты увидишь это ее амплуа. Но правда кроется в том, что она считала, что я слишком спокойна и рассудительна, как на свой возраст, и что меня нужно обязательно раскрепостить. Эдакая подруга-экстраверт, пытающая вытащить на улицу интроверта, - я хихикнула, и Дима подхватил мой смешок. - И поэтому она это устроила, насмотревшись фильмов о голливудской молодежи. Только вот не учла разницы менталитета, и вышло что вышло, - раскинула руками, поджав губы, и Дмитрий со смешком отложил вино.   
  
\- Но сейчас у нее вышло недурно, - маг покивал головой в такт музыки и посмотрел мне в глаза. - Вполне "наша" атмосфера, а не голливудская.   
  
\- Ну, сейчас у нее был сдерживающий фактор, - Дима заинтересованно на меня посмотрел, а я только хмыкнула. - Франкенштейн все проверял, чтобы не дошло до конфуза, если мою подружаню унесет не в ту степь, - ответила, словно само собой разумеющееся, и маг смущенно затих, погладив по голове Генриха.   
  
\- Молодец, Генрих, вижу ты много молока пил? - сынишка повернулся к Диме с набитыми картофелем щечками, и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Дмитрий, заметив эту живую мимику удивленно хихикнул. - Ну что? Вон как вымахал, такой большой! Я как вас только увидел, то испугался, что переместился во времени! - в последнем предложении мага шутливых интонации не было, и Генрих явно потерял интерес, поворачиваясь к тарелке. А вот я - напротив, заинтересовано-вопросительно вскинула бровь, как недавно сын, ожидая вопросов или дальнейших комментариев. Потом только улыбнулась, понимая, что случай так и располагает к каламбурам.   
  
\- Путешествия в будущее это пустяк, а представь, что ты - во временной петле, - судя по расширившимся глазам и явному непониманию, моего каламбура маг не понял. Нахмурилась, а потом захотелось прописать себе по лбу - естественно не понял, я же ему фанфики не показывала, да и вообще - ничем из другого мира не делилась. Надо бы тему сменить, а то неловкая ситуация получилась. - А что можешь вообще о детках сказать?   
  
\- О детках, говоришь... - Дима посмотрел на Генриха так, будто где-то на нем была карточка с ответом. - Кроме очевидного, то есть, о быстром росте, могу сказать только то, что с предположением о сатане ты ошибалась, - с улыбкой выдал он, погладив Генри по голове. Сынишка тут же улыбнулся, замахав ногами в воздухе. - Скорее - чудовища, и то, от слова "чудо", - Генрих прожевал картошку, посмотрев на Диму и широко улыбнулся, сверкая белыми, маленькими молочными зубками. - И глаза у всех у них - по тебе, - заинтересовано вскинула бровь и красноречиво взглянула на близняшек. Виктория вместе с Фрэнсис танцевали, держась за ручки, так же как мы с Алекси в начале праздника. Возможно, с такого расстояния маг и не мог этого увидеть, но раньше-то точно должен был заметить: девочки глаза по Франки получили - голубые как сапфиры. Маг мой намек понял, и хитро улыбнулся мне в ответ. - А этот глаз, - он указал себе между бровями, - особенно.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что у них открытый третий глаз? - с удивлением посмотрела то на Дмитрия, то на Генриха. Сын встретил мой взгляд настороженно.   
  
\- Он у них никогда и не был закрыт, - словно само разумеющееся сказал маг. - Ты их не крестила ведь, и не знаю, можешь ли, учитывая что ты дочь бога. Но кроме "омовения грехов", - он показал кавычки пальцами, - крещение несет в себе еще одну функцию - закрытие третьего глаза. Некоторые считают, что это плохо, некоторые, что это - хорошо, но лично я придерживаюсь второго мнения, третий глаз нужно закрывать. Повзрослев, мы можем сами выбрать, хотим ли мы заниматься магией, и стоит ли его открывать, а обрекать ребенка на кошмары и видения всяких нелицеприятных монстров с энергетического плана только потому что не хотим их крестить... Это как по мне несправедливо. К тому же, навязывает определенные рамки сильнее, чем крещение.   
  
\- Как отказ от крещения может что-то навязывать? - заинтересовано посмотрела на Диму и подхватила еще одно канапе. Маг грустно мне улыбнулся.   
  
\- При отказе от закрытия третьего глаза, мы обрекаем ребенка не только на видения, но и на борьбу или сумасшествие, - Дима поджал губы. Видимо, эта тема была для него в некоем роде болезненна. - Чуть ли не с самого рождения дитя вынуждено самостоятельно искать методы борьбы с этими монстрами. И если родители в магии много не смыслят - то еще и ко всему оставляем ребенка с этим в одиночестве. И хорошо, если родители помогут, или если ребенок найдет способ. А не то... Видал я случаи проигранных битв с такого рода монстрами, - Дима вздохнул, и Генри, видимо почувствовав как изменилась атмосфера, соскочил с коленей Димы, и побежал к сестрам. - Юноши и барышни с аурами, как решето, перегоревшие, уверенные, что их жизнь уже давно закончена. Мертвые внутри, пустые коробочки. И некоторые были еще совсем детьми, даже тринадцати не прожили.   
  
\- Звучит ужасно, - покачала головой, обеспокоено глядя на Диму. - Значит, нам нужно покрестить детей? - кивком указала на малышню, что теперь резвилась втроем, держась за руки и наматывая круги.   
  
\- Как раз вы ничем не обязаны и вольны сами выбирать. Никто не смеет вам сказать, что это _нужно_ , - Дима обуздал эмоции, щедро глотнув вина. - У тебя и твоего мужа такая энергетика, что любая лярва и любой монстр будут дрожать при одной только мысли встать у вас на пути. У ваших детей, куда ни посмотри, надежная защита.   
  
\- Да они и сами себе защитники, - я хмыкнула, намекая на Копье, и Дмитрий согласно кивнул мне, не без улыбки.   
  
\- Это уж точно. Своего они точно смогут добиться, если только захотят.   
  
\- Это у них от мамочки, - я хихикнула, картинно откидывая волосы, и Дима с улыбкой подал мне мой-не-мой бокал.   
  
\- Думаю, стоит выпить за все хорошее, что им досталось от мамочки, - со смешком приняла от Дмитрия бокал, и чокнувшись, мы выпили.   
  
Дальше наш разговор протекал лениво, на совсем незначительные темы. Достаточно отдохнув после свинга я стала то и дело оглядываться по сторонам, заинтересованная в происходящем. Первым, что я заметила - это то, что Франки, отпустив Эшлин, развлекал себя разговором с Клаудией. Второе - моя подруга, оживившаяся, если не возбужденная, с легким румянцем на щеках и блестящими глазами. Встретившись со мной взглядом, она подмигнула, и подошла к Тао, забирая микрофон и подходя к площадке, покачивая бедрами. И что-то было в ее жесте, такое слегка... Угрожающее. Покачала головой, и жестом указав магу, удивленному моей реакцией, на Алекси, что уже подошла к центру танцпола, поднялась. Нужно быть начеку.   
  
\- Ну как, гости дорогие, уже отдохнули? Рада за вас, - не ожидая ответа добавила она, откровенно скалясь. - Не советую зевать или расслабляться, сейчас - следующий конкурс. Ах да, Раэль не-наш Кертье, - с ухмылкой добавила Александра, - с возвращением к живым! - на это благородный лишь изогнул бровь. - Ну-ну, бука, на меня так не смотри, я не святая Тереза в экстазе, - хитро улыбнувшись, Алекси не отводила от него взгляда. - А вообще-то бери Сейру за ручку и топай к нам, будешь участвовать в конкурсе, - Раэль не подал никаких признаков волнения, и подошел к названной благородной, что мило покраснела.   
  
\- Так же попросим к этому конкурсу... - Начал Павел, держа второй микрофон и заглядывая в листок. - Урокая и Юну, Раджека и Идиан, а так же Региса и Ольгу! - хмыкнула, слыша свое имя. Удивительного ничего не было в том, что подруга решила меня взять в игру, но вот подбор партнера, должна признать, был неожиданным.   
  
\- Так, попрошу об аналогичном построении как в игре с прищепками, - Алекси деловито обратилась к нам всем. - Этот конкурс тоже подразумевает игру в парах. И называется - заветная ленточка, - с легкой улыбкой наша тамада продемонстрировала моток ленты. Во второй руке у нее было еще три мотка. Тот, который она продемонстрировала, тут же вручила мне. Вскоре мотки получили и остальные участницы. - Итак, наши прелестницы будут держать мотки с ленточками. У вас, у парней, задача будет посерьезнее.   
  
\- Косы будут друг другу плести? - Мэй с интересом подалась вперед.   
  
\- Может обматывать, как мумий? - предположил Бенго и с его предложением я бы согласилась быстрее, чем с предположением Мэй. Алекси знала, что точно бы получила на орехи за порчу причесок.   
  
\- Нет, для мумий обычно бумагу используют, - с интересом наблюдал за происходящим Джин-Хо.   
  
\- Ладно, долго тянуть не буду, - Алекси улыбнулась Аку, что смотрел на нее малость осуждающе. - Ваша задача, наши мужчины и девственники, заключается в том, что вы должны из этих ленточек сделать своим дамам какой-то предмет гардероба. Но, - она подняла палец, глядя на Региса и Урокая, что уже дернулись в сторону меня и Юны. - Делать это вы должны, схватив зубами кончик ленточки. И помните, ограничивает вас не время, а длина ленточек. Также будьте внимательны к качеству - победу мы присудим только самому красивому наряду. И да, - Александра хитро посмотрела на парней. - Вы уж постарайтесь сделать что-то поинтереснее юбки или платья. Вам, как нелюдям, точно получится сделать это качественно и быстро. По крайней мере, надеюсь на это.   
  
\- Это как, без использования рук? - удивился Джин-Хо. - Тогда придется действовать очень быстро.   
  
\- Почему? - не понял его Бенго.   
  
\- Парни их слюнями зальют, - ответила за Джин-Хо Мэй, рассмеявшись и ее в том поддержали все, кто услышал этот комментарий.   
  
\- Мы тоже хотим участвовать! - из толпы донесся крик, и в его владельце я узнала Музаку. Впрочем, спустя пару секунд оборотень уже появился на площадке, держа за руку непривычно серьезную Эшлин.   
  
\- О-о-о, - глаза Алекси зажглись, завидев новых участников. - Люблю когда добровольно. Пашок, смотнись за мотком, - бросила она, не отрывая взгляда от оборотня и его дочки-полукровки и Павел послушно побежал в сторону угла с реквизитами. - Музака, а что тебя подвигло на добровольное участие?   
  
\- Хочу провести время с дочкой, - сказал оборотень под кивок Эшлин. Я тут же широко ухмыльнулась, решая не упускать возможности подколоть. Тут уж ясно как белым днем что с подобной инициативой скорее Эшлин выскочила. Ну а если нет...

  
\- Франки, похоже последний мамонт, которого ты не добил, только что сдох! - громко крикнула, словно любимый стоял на другом конце зала, а не неподалеку. Уж очень мне хотелось, чтобы шутку заценили как можно больше народа, если не все.   
  
\- Франкенштейн, тебе сколько лет? - изумленно выдохнула Мэй.   
  
\- Всегда подозревал, что он еще динозавров застал, - шепнул Бенго и я коротко хихикнула. Не я одна люблю тут подкалывать.   
  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, - Франкенштейн притворно рассмеялся, но так как дети подхватили его смешок, начиная заразительно смеяться, то в итоге любимый посмеивался уже вполне искреннее. Алекси улыбнулась Генри, что восседал на руках отца, и повернулась к конкурсантам.   
  
\- Да нет, динозавров застали наши Ноблесс, - махнула рукой тамада. - Ладно, дорогие мои, начинайте! А мы вам включим песню для настроения!   
  
\- И слюнями не заляпайте ленточки, - со смешком добавила я, подмигнув Мэй.   
  
Ребята приступили к конкурсу почти сразу, когда получили отмашку. На фоне зазвучала ненавязчивая песня, а у каждого из наших партнеров отобразился интенсивный мысленный процесс. Первым начал Раэль, зажав ленту зубами и цыкнув. Он легким шагом подошел к Сейре, начиная обвивать ее голову лентой. Вторым приступил Раджек, поклонившись перед Идиан, и прикусив кончик ленты, склонился к ее талии. Мы с Юной и Эшлин с интересом наблюдали за работой обоих Кертье, как и за спокойствием, с которым сносили конкурс Идиан и Сейра, пока не взялись и за нас. Урокай подошел к Юне, что-то прошептал ей на ухо, и только получив кивок, взял в зубы ленту. Сама школьница, кроме того, что держала моток с лентой, слегка задрала платье, давая главе доступ к своим щиколоткам. Следующим в игру включился Музака, аккуратно заматывая руку Эшлин от запястья вверх. Каждая пара уже начала, кроме нас с Регисом. Юный глава, встретившись взглядом со мной, вскинулся, и решительно подошел ко мне, схватив ленту зубами и оттянув большой кусок оной.   
  
Было интересно, что из этого получится. Алекси своим легким намеком явно надавила на наших парней, в особенности на их себялюбие, в некоторой степени запрещая делать юбки или платья, что действительно было самым простым вариантом. Не знаю, насколько серьезно наши конкурсанты отнесутся к подобному требованию, но уже, на самом старте было заметно, что благородные решили последовать этому совету. Так что скучно не было, как и нам, игрокам, так и наблюдателям: Мэй и Бенго тут же затеяли спор о том, что выйдет у Раэля в конечном итоге. Бенго предполагал, что платье, Мэй же ставила на сапоги. Франкенштейн развлекал наших деток предположениями, кто выиграет, и близняшки, в один голос ставили на меня. Любимый пытался их расспросить касательно других пар, но дети были непреклонны. А вот муж явно не доверял вкусу Региса, так как пытался указать детям, что и другие пары имеют все шансы на победу. Или же просто готовил их к тому, что все может выйти не так, как они желают. Правда, когда лента коснулась моей шеи, оплетая на манер водолазки, и я вновь обратила внимание на своего партнера, то солидарность с мужем возросла в разы.   
  
\- Боже, Ландерге, да что тебя так волнует моя открытая шея? - со смешком бросила, заставив Региса приостановиться, прищурив глаза в жесте явного несогласия. Видимо, разговаривать с лентой в зубах воспитание не позволяет.   
  
\- Не слушай ее, Регис! - прогрохотал на весь зал Геджутель, потрясая кулаком. - Покажи что даже в таком нелепом конкурсе можно сохранить приличия!   
  
На восклицание Геджутеля я только покачала головой. Если он надеется что наша свадьба будет скучной, как там у них в Лукедонии принято - то это его проблемы. А Региса мы еще успеем перевоспитать - сделав парочку кругов на шее, что напоминало чокер, и несколько послабее, как для ошейника, он стал спускаться вниз, туго обвивая меня от талии до пояса. А потом снова вверх, и вниз... Как только я начала понимать, что он пытается сделать для меня кофту - волнение опустило. Все-таки в чем-то мы на юного Ландегре повлияли - ни за что не поверю, что спину прикрыть мне он забыл, скорее - нарочно оставил внушительный вырез. Благосклонно улыбнулась своему партнеру по конкурсу и стала наблюдать за остальными.   
  
Игра протекала действительно быстро, в разы быстрее, чем длилась бы, если бы играли обычные люди. Раэль кружился вокруг Сейры так быстро, как только мог наследник Кертье. Даже Мэй пожаловалась, что у нее в глазах рябит. Раджек от него не отставал, скорость они набрали одинаковую, видимо, сказывалось то, что они оба - главы клана, только из разных миров. Именно поэтому Сейра и Идиан грозились первыми получить свои наряды. Хотя, наряды, хах... В случае Сейры - шляпка, хотя, должна признать, довольно неплоха - Раэль даже умудрился сделать небольшие поля, намотав ленту в несколько слоев. Только из-за того, что он не закрепил конец, а оставил его свободно свисать, понемногу шапка начала расползаться. Это, по сути, аксессуар, но думаю что Алекси им это все-равно засчитает. А вот в случае с Идиан подобных проблем явно не будет - Кертье уже заканчивал делать ей топ. Это точно признают за наряд, и, как по мне, имеют все шансы выиграть: Раджек явно вдохновлялся чьим-то гардеробом, что успел увидеть на улице, так как лямки крест-накрест как на спине, так и на груди, смотрелись очень модно.   
  
Мне оставалось только вздохнуть. Регис, не иначе, как отыгрываясь за открытую спину, всячески стремился прикрыть мою грудь и декольте, делая несколько слоев ленты и умудряясь еще сделать на них какой-то узор, что не очень-то имело успех. Но плюс был в том, что моток ленты, как и задуманное юным Ландегре, уже подходило к концу. К примеру, Юна и Урокай, так же как Эшлин с Музакой, были только в половине работы, хотя уже можно было понять, что задумали благородный и оборотень. На Юне уже вырисовывались тесные, и довольно таки красиво выглядящие брюки - высокий стан и одна штанина были уже готовы. Наша модифицированная школьница хмурилась - видимо, переживала за платье, что по мере игры подтянула так высоко, что подол едва прикрывал бедра. Урокай обвивал лентой туго и старался делать это качественно, чтобы платье не выглядывало промеж ленты. А следовательно - шелковая ткань имела все шансы помяться и оставить на подоле складки. Ободряюще улыбнулась Юне - всегда можно ведь припрячь виновника этого конфуза к глажке, если появится подобная нужда. А уж будет ли виноват Урокай за исполнение, или Алекси, за идею конкурса, то они уже смогут решить между собой. Ну, или я помогу, если Юне не хватит смелости подобного с них стребовать.   
  
Самой забавной парой для наблюдения были Эшлин и Музака. Бывший Лорд оборотней путался в ленте так сильно, будто каким-то неведомым образом пытался сделать одежду себе, а не своей дочке. Хмыкнула, наблюдая за тем, как он сосредоточенно делал что-то в стиле сильно обтягивающего болеро. Видимо, хотел пиджак, но понял, что не получится. Но зато болеро выходило совсем недурным - широкий крест между лопаток Эшлин делал его более интересным, не скучным. Хмыкнула, отметив как оборотень снова дернулся, заматывая ленту на плече своей дочки. Наверняка снова вместе с лентой закрепил одну из своих прядок.   
  
\- Кертье можно в дизайнеры идти, - мои мысли прервал голос Мэй, что смотрела на Раджека, смирно стоящего возле Идиан, и ожидающего, пока закончат другие пары. - О, и с Юной хорошо выходит.   
  
\- Еще рано говорить "гоп", - Алекси сказала это указывая пальцем на Музаку. Я была права, и тот все-таки примотал свои волосы к Эшлин ленточкой. Правда, я это отметила, когда тот заматывал плечо, а сейчас уже занимался локтем Эшлин. По логике, стоило бы немного размотать ленту, да и убрать застрявшую прядку, но Музака не следует ни за кем, даже за логикой. По другому я объяснить не берусь, почему он старательно, кончиками пальцев, пытается освободить свои волосы, не касаясь пальцами ленты. Да до того напрягся и старается сделать по своему, что даже испарина выступила. Многие сейчас за ним наблюдали, в том числе и Эшлин, что легко рассмеялась, глядя на его складку на переносице.   
  
\- Папа, то что сказали не обслюнить, не значит, что можно по другому ленту испортить! - полукровка снова хихикнула, и я поддержала ее в этом, но не столько от забавного замечания, сколько от щекотки. Дело в том, что Регис, удовлетворившись своей работой, и оценив количество ленты, которой уже почти не осталось, сделал последний круг вокруг моей шеи, и сейчас старался ее надежно закрепить, чтобы вся работа не пошла насмарку. И явно под давлением своего деда, негодующего от любого проявления отсутствия манер - усиленно старался не прикасаться к моей коже, тем более в области шеи. Но зато щекотать меня своим хохолком по уху для него было нормально, видимо.   
  
Как только Регис закончил, то сразу же поклонился мне. Я посмотрела на готовую кофту, немного полюбовалась, и решила оценить обстановку вокруг - почти все наблюдали за Урокаем и Музакой, что все еще работали над нарядами своих партнерш, с небольшими исключениями. Раэль наблюдал за братом иногда посматривая с превосходством на Региса. Франкенштейн приглушенно разговаривал с Рагаром, Такео и М-24 передавая им наших детей. Детишки, правда, были против подобного поворота событий, и мужчинам пришлось их склонить к содействию. Мэй и Бенго теперь спорили к чему больше относится шляпка, как аксессуар: к сапогам или к платью. Инна Тимофеевна что-то толковала Кире, и судя по тому, как оборотень слегка покраснел - что-то советовала касательно Юны, или же корила за излишнюю ревность. Я, конечно, видала мужчин что и похлеще ревновали своих дам, но если учесть, что пока что ни Юна, ни Кира не подтвердили официально своих отношений, то собственнические замашки нашего штатного оборотня действительно немного выходили за рамки. Он слушал свою бабушку, но все равно внимательно поглядывал в сторону Урокая и Юны. Я посмотрела в ту же сторону, отмечая, что у благородного уже закончилась лента, и подвязать кончик пришлось на голени школьницы, а не на щиколотке, как на второй штанине. А Музака уже стоял возле Эшлин, гордо кидая взгляды на свою дочь и ее новую часть гардероба. Александра прошлась возле ряда, в который выстроились девушки, и внимательно оглядела каждый наряд, словно пытаясь дисквалифицировать кого-то тут же, сразу.   
  
\- Значит так. Судьей будет наш жених, - тамада привела перед глаза всех Франкенштейна, что стал рассматривать наряды, так же придирчиво, как еще минуту назад делала это Алекси. - Будут две категории победителей - оригинальная идея и техническое исполнение.   
  
\- Понятно, - Франки кивнул, придирчиво рассматривая каждую девушку и прося покрутиться вокруг своей оси. - Пожалуй, в вопросе оригинальности победили Музака и Эшлин, - любимый указал на болеро полукровки с крестом на спине. - А вот насчет техники... - Франкенштейн прошелся по ряду, внимательно глядя на три пары: Раджека и Идиан, Урокая и Юну и Раэля и Сейру.   
  
\- За кого же мне болеть? - не могла определиться Мэй перебегая взглядом с Раджека на Раэля. Когда ее взгляд упал на меня, я не смогла сдержать усмешки. - Решено! За Региса и Олю! Вперед! Уху!   
  
\- Технику все-таки признаю Раджеку и Идиан, - мой муж, явно задумавшись, провел по линии талии благородной, где был топ. - Все ровно так, что и не к чему придраться, - пробормотал он, и Алекси просияла.   
  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - Алекси подошла к Раджеку, вручив ему набор принадлежностей для шитья. - Чтобы развивать портной талант, который не может пропасть! - объяснила тамада нашему Кертье, что явно впервые держал что-то подобное в руках. Похоже, нашими молитвами, это поколение благородных будет самым всесторонне развитым за всю историю существования Лукедонии. Потом подруга подошла к Музаке, вручая скетч-бук и принадлежности для рисунка. - А это для воплощения новых оригинальных идей!   
  
\- Вы только гляньте на Раэля, - Мэй сказала это не слишком громко, но я все равно услышала и послушалась. - Сияет так, будто он выиграл, а не Раджек. Это и понятно, брат ведь.   
  
\- Дорогие гости! - воскликнула Алекси, глядя на окружающих, что начали расходиться. - Время танцевать!   
  
\- Алекси, дай нам отдохнуть, - недовольно протянула я, не спеша разматывать ленты. Ландегре тут так натрудился, что я сама не сумею это все распутать. А Алекси сразу, едва одно окончили уже к следующему тянет. Я конечно могла пропустить один танец, никто за это бы меня не убил, но честно говоря - совсем не хотелось.   
  
\- Отдыхать на свадьбе? - покачала головой в ответ эта бестия, - ты что-то попутала, подруга.   
  
\- Нуна, - Раэль подошел к Мэй и, чуть поклонившись, протянул ей руку, явно приглашая к танцу. Похоже, тут проще сдаться... Я подождала пока Ик-Хан быстро щелкнет мне фото и стала спешно освобождаться от ленты. Если Алекси мне таким замысловатым образом бросает вызов, то я его приму!   
  
\- Я решила, что ты Сейру пригласишь.   
  
\- Я говорил, именно к "ней" я ничего не чувствую.   
  
\- Время зажигать, дорогие мои! - воскликнула Алекси когда из колонок полилась энергичная песня. - Настало время рок-н-ролла!  
  



	150. Часть 147

Песня, которую выбрала Алекси, была смутно мне знакомая, но ввела в растерянность своим ритмом. Как по мне, для рок-н-ролла подобный ритм не подходил. Благо, в моих партнерах был Франкенштейн, что мысленно подсказывал мне движения. Для нас, у которых теперь был раскачан разум, не было проблемой в подобной обстановке подстроиться друг под друга. Нам не нужна была подготовка, не нужны были общие тренировки, мы хоть сейчас могли идти на чемпионат и разбить там всех в пух и прах. Эти простые, очевидные факты смели мою растерянность, добавляя уверенность, почти под стать Франкенштейну. А мой муж уверенностью в себе и опытом мог составить конкуренцию немногим... Разве что Мэй, что почему-то танцевала с Раэлем медленный танец. Пользуясь тем, что Франки начал танцевать соло, пощелкивая пальцами и вызывая аплодисменты и завороженные охи у наблюдателей, я позволила себе подслушать их разговор. От Кертье шло неудовлетворение, и пусть в этом мире для него это было чуть ли не постоянное состояние, мне хотелось узнать причину. Только что ведь все было хорошо, "поросенок" радовался - или точнее, злорадствовал? - участвуя в конкурсе!   
  
\- Раэль, мы немного не так танцуем.   
  
\- Я хотел поговорить с тобой, нуна, - на вопросительный взгляд от Санву он немного замялся и я похлопала немного в ладоши, чтобы не подавать виду, что подслушиваю. Купились все, кроме Франкенштейна, что отжигал, чтобы обеспечить мне небольшое алиби. - Я немного... Когда мы попали сюда я понял, что совершенно не испытываю к Сейре никаких чувств, это беспокоит меня немного. Я не до конца уверен, что, вернувшись, это изменится.   
  
\- Из твоих слов я поняла, что ты хочешь испытывать к Сейре чувства, словно какое-то обязательство. Это нормально если ты охладел к ней, такое бывает.   
  
\- Нет, просто все так внезапно произошло, - Раэль остановился и на мгновение посмотрел на нашу Сейру, оставшуюся в рядах зрителей.   
  
\- У меня есть два варианта: мы все узнаем, когда вернемся домой. Второй, ты можешь подойти и поцеловать ее, - Мэй не договорила, когда Раэль ошарашенно уставился на нее, и рассмеялась.   
  
\- Я выбираю первый вариант, - немного поспешно отозвался Кертье.   
  
\- Хорошо, а теперь пойдем, покажем им как надо танцевать, - Санву улыбнулась, уверенно поймав запястье Раэля.   
  
\- Нуна, я не... - протест Кертье закончился, не успев даже начаться, так как напор Мэй был сильней, и они вдвоем остановились в центре танцпола, совсем неподалеку от нас.   
  
Как только эта двойка, ставшая невольным объектом моих наблюдений, более увлеклась подходящим музыке танцем, Франки закончил соло, притягивая меня к себе, хитрым образом склонив к танцу. Я послушно следовала его мысленным инструкциям, повторяла некоторые трюки из свинга, даже время от времени улыбалась вполне искреннее, когда наш танец начинал более напоминать буги-вуги, но глаза все равно скользили к этой двойке, до того часто, что Франки уже отказался от идеи меня отвлечь и продолжал подсказывать мне движения, вместе с тем молча слушая мои размышления, словно пытаясь вникнуть в суть проблемы. Но не знаю, можно ли было это однозначно назвать проблемой... Я предполагала, что этому было простое объяснение - Раэль во время нашего путешествия сделал успехи по части личностного роста. Наш Кертье этого прогресса добился точно, не в последнюю очередь благодаря присутствия своей семьи в полном составе.   
  
\- _У нас нет в этом уверенности. Раэль наш, и из мира Мэй довольно сильно отличаются_ , - мысленно обратился ко мне любимый, когда я отвлеклась на быстрое топанье на цыпочках, пока мои бедра, словно на тренажере, делали повороты вправо-влево. Закончив это движение, я с улыбкой отстранилась от любимого, и мы начали синхронно танцевать отдельно. Но если Франкенштейн был прав, и эти изменения не были вызваны самим "поросенком", то тогда... Тогда получается, что наш родной мир на наших гостей все-таки как-то влияет. Что-то, да искажает. И если я замечу что-то похожее, или изменения совсем другого рода в ауре наших гостей, то придется сообщить об этом Мэй. И тогда будем ломать голову и обсуждать. Без веских причин я их провожать домой раньше времени не буду. Пообещала каникулы - значит обещание нужно сдержать. Да и если что-то произойдет - всегда можно постучаться к отцу. А если прозеваем - с моими хвостиками мне будет под силу все исправить. Даже самую жестку ломку личности. Ну, я надеюсь на это...   
  
От зарождающихся сомнений меня отвлекли эмоции, источаемые моим мужем. Тот тихо негодовал тем, что я не посвящаюсь танцу, как этого бы стоило. Улыбнулась ему, и качнув бедром - "выгнала" его с танцевальной площадки, начиная танцевать соло. Судя по улыбке любимого и его хлопкам, подобное обстоятельство ему понравилось. Хищно ему улыбнулась, и сделав вид, что набрасываю на него невидимое лассо - потянула его обратно к себе. Тао и Джин-Хо засняли весь этот процесс, и многого мне стоило сдержаться от того, чтобы не сделать это лассо видимым, путем материализации.   
  
Мы с Франкенштейном, теперь уже вместе, довели наш танец к логическому завершению, а я под нос, сквозь улыбку, чертыхнулась, поминая недобрым словом Александру и ее охоту к диким пляскам. Удивительно, но факт - я начала уставать. Не физически, нет - морально. Мне просто начинало это надоедать. Судя по бурчанию Раэля возле столов - не мне одной. Правда, он бурчал что-то о танцах, для которых леди должны надевать штаны. Мэй буркнула ему в ответ "Зануда", и я не могла не согласиться. Песня, под которую мы танцевали, прервалась так резко, как стремительно началась, и мы с Франки, и остальными на танцполе, начали рукоплескать. Алекси закивала, оглядывая поочередно наших Е-Рановцев в полном составе, М-24, Розарию, Киру и Урокая. Заметив Раскрею она и вовсе шире разулыбалась, и приблизила ко рту микрофон.   
  
\- Лапочки мои, тетя тамада вам передохнуть сегодня не даст! Или правильнее сказать - передóхнуть? - Школьники захихикали, и благородные, вместе с Раскреей перехватили этот смешок. - А то дело дохнуть на свадьбе от скуки? Ни в коем случае! - самоуверенности в голосе Алекси было не занимать, следовательно - щелкнула она пальцами просто максимально пафосно. Возле нее почти сразу появился Паша с тарелочкой, прикрытой серебряным куполом в одной руке и повязками из конкурса с прищепками в другой. - Давайте-ка сыграем в игру...   
  
\- Что-то мне уже страшно! - с сарказмом бросил Тао, на что я только покачал головой. По части дурных идей мою подругу переплюнуть тяжело, даже нашему хакеру, а следовательно - зря он так. На это Александра умело парировала.   
  
\- И правильно боишься, потому что ты участвуешь!   
  
\- Не смотри на меня щенячьим взглядом, - услышала знакомый голос, и повернувшись дискретно, чтобы другие не заметили, увидела как Мэй похлопала Раэля по плечу. - Когда-нибудь они устанут, потеряют бдительность и ты сможешь сбежать.   
  
\- Есть ли среди нас любители остренького? - этот вопрос, а точнее, тон с которым он был сказан, заставил меня отвлечься от наших гостей. А усмешка Алекси и вовсе заставила подобраться. Вот это вот уже было мне знакомо, и воспоминания, вместе с разумом включали красную предупредительную сирену вместе со слоганом "сейчас произойдет что-то из ряда вон"!   
  
\- Алекси, ты что задумала?! - я выступила на шаг из толпы, недовольно посматривая на подругу, а потом, с намеком - на повязки. С Александры станется устроить тут сейчас всем уроки шибари.   
  
\- Уж точно не то что ты подумала, - парировала тамада, а я с досадой почувствовала, как краснею. Вот почему делает она, а в итоге стыдно все равно мне? С некоторым неудовольствием взглянула на подругу, чтобы это можно было воспринять как покраснение от гнева, но судя по тому как рассмеялась подруга - здесь меня тоже раскусили. - У-у-у, похоже во время брачной ночи в ход пойдет подарок от Родерика, Тао и Кэриаса!   
  
\- Я знал! - из толпы донесся невероятно гордый голос бывшего Лорда, и Алекси тут же пальчиком стала подзывать благородного.   
  
\- Ты тоже учавствуешь! Кроме тебя и Тао я попрошу к нам еще М-24 и Музаку, - только когда недостающие благородный и оборотень появились на площадке, Алекси собралась, проходя возле каждого из них и проводя оценивающим взглядом. Я только скрестила руки на груди - ни реквизиты, ни участники не сулили никакой невинной игры. А следовательно - подожду еще чуть-чуть, когда Александра выложит все карты на стол.   
  
И вот не в том дело, что я внезапно заделалась занудой, нет. Я понимала, что подобное происходит везде, и иногда это даже действительно весело, но... Но у себя на свадьбе я подобного не хотела. Пускай я всю жизнь плевала на мнение окружающих, сейчас мне не было все равно. Нашу свадьбу в некотором роде можно было назвать скромной, тех, кто не был мне действительно близок можно было на пальцах сосчитать. А для остальных... За их времяпровождение и то, какие у них останутся впечатления, я переживала, действительно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы моя свадьба кому-то из "наших" запомнилась по большей мере похабным конкурсом.   
  
\- Красавцы, скажите, вам очень понравилось мороженное от нашей невесты? - с намеком спросила тамада, и я отвлеклась от своих мыслей на минутку, настороженно наблюдая за развитием событий.   
  
\- Недурно тогда вышло, - святая простота! М-24 решился, как единственный, ответить на этот вопрос с таким видом, будто не заметил намека, и судя по широкой улыбке Александры - только этого она и ждала.   
  
\- Тогда и конкурс вам понравится.   
  
\- Это они о мороженом с васаби, да? - спросил Джин-Хо, что стоял в компании Мэй и Раэля.   
  
\- Ужасный из нее кулинар, - едва слышно заметил благородный, и я решила махнуть рукой на подобный камушек в мой огород. Если он считал что я тогда это мороженное сделала на полном серьезе, а не прикола ради, то это его проблемы. А у меня проблема сейчас масштабнее - следить за адекватностью Алекси.   
  
\- Будет мороженое с жгучим перцем? - Высказала предложение Мэй, прислонив пальчик к подбородку. - С табаско?   
  
\- Мэй, ты угадала! - с улыбкой воскликнул Павел, забрав купол и демонстрируя на тарелочке кучку перца чили. Невольно вскинула бровь - неужели конкурс действительно будет безобидным, и будущие участники будут просто делать острое мороженное? Хотелось бы верить, надежда остается на то, что нездоровый энтузиазм Александры был успешно погашен Пашей. И не дай бог наоборот - что именно Аку был заражен глупыми идеями моей подруги.   
  
\- И в награду за то, что отгадала, будешь участвовать! - тон моей подруги не предвещал ничего хорошего - судя по количеству удовольствия, которое она так тщательно пыталась скрыть.   
  
\- Не заставляй Мэй есть перец! - стоило мне только произнести угрозу и назидательно покачать указательным пальцем, я поняла, что это все - абсолютно бессмысленно. Чтобы сейчас, когда моя подруга придумала шалость, угадать в чем именно заключалась ее проделка, нужно было обладать абсолютной телепатией. Неудивительно что в такой ситуации Алекси лишь фыркнула в ответ на мою угрозу.   
  
\- Мэй, посмотри, - моя подруга заговорила к Санву шепотом, но нарочно не отстранив микрофона, чтобы ее "секрет" точно услышали все люди и не люди. - Ты теперь у двух Франкенштейнов ходишь в любимицах.   
  
\- Я популярна, это не пропьешь, - хохотнула Мэй.   
  
\- Но кроме Мэй я попрошу еще девушек! - широким жестом развернулась тамада, глядя на толпу. - А именно - Розарию и Суйи!   
  
\- Я хочу присоединиться. Только, если можно, не со стороны девушек, - вышел из-за стола Джин-Хо и мне оставалось только проводить его мрачным взглядом. По сути, он не виноват в желании развлечься, но явно не оценил масштабов. Но, учитывая, кто его мать, есть надежда, что и придурь моей подруги он снесет нормально.   
  
\- Вухуху! - зловеще рассмеялась Александра, а я только и могла, что головой покачать... На такой волне энтузиазма, похоже, моя свадьба грозиться стать действительно незабываемой, только вот в негативном ключе. - Естественно, Джин-Хо, выбери себе партнершу!   
  
\- Если Клаудиа мне не откажет, я буду счастлив.   
  
\- Нет-нет, я конечно, я согласна, - закивала согласно головой Традио, выходя на танцевальную площадку.   
  
\- Отлично, - Алекси всплеснула ладонями, передавая микрофон Аку. - Я тоже участвую! - а вот это высказывание заставило меня заинтересованно склонить голову вбок. То ли подруга действительно не задумала ничего такого, выходящего за рамки, то ли решила присоединиться к чему-то, по ее мнению, гениальному. Оба варианты были так себе, если говорить искреннее. Первый тем, что мне нарочно решили нервы потрепать, а второй тем, что при таком раскладе подруга еще и удовлетворение словит, потому что стыда у нее не было отродясь.   
  
\- Итак, помните, как стояли в предыдущих конкурсах, дорогие участники? - мои мысли прервал голос Паши, что деловито вещал, переняв от Алекси эстафету тамады-ведущего. Параллельно с этим он стал снабжать девушек повязками. - Сейчас строимся по такому же принципу. Джин-Хо с Клаудией, Алекси с Родериком, Мэй с Музакой, М-24 с Розарией и Тао с Суйи.   
  
\- А-а-а, я с Музакой-нимом, - обрадовалась Мэй. - Давайте одержим победу!   
  
\- Это кто еще победит, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо вставая напротив Клаудии. - Вы будете на втором месте.   
  
\- Милые дамы, - с улыбкой обратился к девушкам Павел. - Сейчас вот этими повязками, что я вам дал, попрошу вас связать вашим партнерам руки.   
  
\- Вы опять задумали что-то срамливое?! - громогласно отозвался Геджутель, но притих под серьезным взглядом Раскреи. - М-мой Лорд...   
  
\- Геджутель, оставь, - величественно отозвалась она. - Это человеческие традиции. Нам, благородным, есть чему у них поучиться.   
  
\- Лорд!   
  
\- Да не переживай ты так! - с громким возгласом хлопнула Ландегрэ по плечу Инна Тимофеевна. - Вот бурчишь и бурчишь как мой супруг, царство ему небесное. Он тоже брюзжал, да добрюзжался, как Пушкин дописался.   
  
\- Бабушка Инна? - с намеком посмотрела я на старушку. Как-то не представлялась мне она, убивающая своего мужа. Но вот если подумать, то порчу навести вполне могла. - Вы что...   
  
\- Тьфу на тебя, Оленька, не трогала я этого дурака! - махнула рукой старушка и мы с Кирой уставились на нее одинаково удивленно-заинтересовано. - Ему просто приспичило сетовать на молодежь, сидя за телевизором и захлебнулся ухой. А я ведь говорила, не говори когда ешь!   
  
\- Угрозы от ведьм опасные, - Юна протянула это с восхищением, из-за чего Кирилл с опаской стал поглядывать то на нее, то на бабушку. Хех, похоже обидеть Юну наш оборотень не решиться, чтобы ему от его бабушки рикошетом не прилетело.   
  
\- Захлебнуться ухой, - Мэй едва сдержала смех, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, а потом резко выдохнув, - это надо уметь. Музака-ним, руки за спину, - оборотень послушался не хитрой просьбы. Связав ему руки, Мэй подергала повязку и выглянула из-за его спины, глядя в сторону наблюдающих. - Гарда, ты посмотри, с ним теперь можно делать все, что угодно.   
  
Гарда, в ответ на этот двусмысленный намек Мэй, вспыхнула румянцем, и отвернула взгляд. Эшлин, как ни пыталась ее развернуть, не смогла добиться успеха, волчица упрямо не желала показывать смущения, что наваливало на меня густыми волнами энергии. Ухмыльнувшись в сторону Гарды, я перевела взгляд на участвующих в конкурсе. По примеру Мэй все завязали руки своим партнерам, и девушки неуверенно поглядывали на мужчин, не зная, что будет дальше. Кроме Алекси - та лучилась предвкушением. Судя по связанным рукам, лапанья, как при игре с прищепками не будет. Но вот хорошо это, или наоборот - было непонятно.   
  
\- Теперь этап второй. Каждая перчинка, - Аку взял с тарелки один красный перец, - будет расположена в "пикантной" зоне наших девушек. - Жестом фокусника он расположил перчинку в ложбинке груди Алекси. - И задача наших мужчин - скушать все перчинки по кусочку, не отстраняясь от тел наших дам. И конечно - на время.   
  
\- В каком смысле - не отстраняясь? - переспросила у Паши, глядя на Музаку прищурившись. У него, конечно, есть Гарда уже, но лучше проследить за этой игрой. Раджек же, как узнает - укокошит меня и глазом не моргнет.   
  
\- То есть, нельзя взять целую перчинку в рот и прожевывать ее в метре от своей дамы, - добавила Алекси, похитив у Паши один перец, и зубами придержала его за хвостик. Бросила на нее укоризненный взгляд, на что только получила подмигивание подруги.   
  
\- Да, например как здесь - объяснил наш временный ведущий, указывая на перчинку в ее рту. - Алекси держит за хвостик, и забирать ей перца нельзя, а только кушать в непосредственной близости к ней.   
  
\- Вы рехнулись давать такие откровенные конкурсы? - возмущенно спросил Урокай, но сжался под взглядами моим и Суйи. И вот не то чтобы я не была с ним согласная, но лучше сразу пресечь эти их собственнические замашки. Традиционной драки на свадьбе мне не надо, как и абсолютно необоснованной агрессии. Именно поэтому я сетовала на свою подругу - ведь зачем лишний раз накалять обстановку?   
  
\- Простите, а что делать тем, у кого нет пикантных зон? - Мэй похлопала ладошками по груди, потом сжала лиф платья, попрыгала и озабоченно уставилась на Музаку. - Видите? Ничего нет!   
  
\- Нуна! - раздался обреченный стон Раэля.   
  
\- Мамуль, а ты ваты напихай, - со смешком добавил ее сын.   
  
\- Джин-Хо, - на этот раз возмущенный крик раздался от Мэй и я только тяжело вздохнула. Только еще не хватало чтобы все сейчас к чертовой бабушке рассорились.   
  
\- Ничего, думаю, это для Музаки будет достаточно пикантно, - ответила Алекси, и бывший Лорд оборотней подмигнул Мэй.   
  
\- Впрочем, от главного испытания не отвяжется никто, - Паша, с видом профессора показал всем перчинку, через хвостик которой проходила толстая нитка. - Это мы повяжем чуть ниже пояса нашим девушкам.   
  
\- Так, мы, пожалуй, пойдем, - Франкенштейн обратился ко мне, что в тишине от внезапного ступора было слышно, словно крик. Я только и могла, что удивленно посмотреть как он, вместе с Раймондом, подхватил наших детей и вместе они покинули сарай. Естественно, при таком зрелище детям не стоит присутствовать. Я с укором глянула в сторону Алекси, уверенная, что подруга мой взгляд почувствовала. Правда, виду она не подала, даже не взглянув в мою сторону. Снова взглянула в сторону выхода, заметив, как Раэль ака Порось, с напряженной, до хруста прямой спиной покидает зал следом за Франкенштейном и Раймондом. Бенго, возле которого он стоял, молча развернул стул, садясь лицом к нашим участникам, но явно без энтузиазма.   
  
\- Тут я был бы рад, если вместо рук глаза были бы завязаны, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо, и Клаудия, его партнерша на эту игру покраснела, неуверенно посмотрев на парня. Видимо, приняла на свой счет. Я почувствовала, как мое терпение лопается со звучным дзыньк - да моя дорогая подруга сейчас, мало того, что грозиться испортить окружающим впечатление от моей свадьбы, так еще и уничтожит все мои старания по социализации наших красноглазиков! Они же потом, снова набравшись неуверенности, закроются в этой своей Лукедонии и дальше будут дичь творить! Возмущенно глянула на Алекси, что на сей раз мой взгляд встретила, но теперь взглядами я решила не ограничиваться.   
  
\- И этого ты добивалась? - как и задумывалось, в моем голосе был лед, и впечатление подобная интонация произвела не только на подругу. Но проверять, кого я еще испугала, я не видела смысла. Сейчас важнее было не отводить взгляд и показать Александре, кто тут настоящий хищник, и кого за усы определенно дергать не стоит. Копье, что ли, выпустить погулять, чтобы неповадно было на будущее?   
  
\- Бля, страшна, вырубай, - изменившеся интонацией протянула Алекси, явно желая разрядить обстановку, но на такое удовольствие я ей не позволила. Напротив, распространила вокруг себя ауру негодования и недовольства, чтобы все чувствительные личности имели все шансы прочувствовать степень моего бешенства. Тихого, пока что, но бешенства. А вот если Алекси сейчас еще какой-то номер сделает, то как пить дать, буйность мне подскочит похлеще, чем Франкенштейну во время общения с Копьем. - Ольгуня, ну позови Франки, пускай он запряжет Кертье или Раймонда в заботу о малышах и придет, ну что вы в самом деле... - затараторила она умоляющее, сжимая в ладони слишком сильно перчик, что недавно был во рту. Обожжет себе руку - сама себя будет лечить, я и пальцем не кивну. Инициатива бьет инициатора.   
  
\- Оленька, твоя подруга права, - уверенным, назидательным тоном заявила Инна Тимофеевна, явно пытаясь меня умаслить. Почему она встает на защиту Алекси? - На свадьбах и не такое отчебучивают, не держи зла, отнесись с юмором.   
  
\- Я буду осторожен, - улыбнулся Джин-Хо нашей благородной. - Знал бы заранее, что конкурс будет такой - позвал бы в напарницы Инну Тимофеевну.   
  
\- Моя кандидатура тебе неприятна? - Клаудия покраснела еще больше, оглядываясь растеряно по сторонам и я чертыхнулась, понимая что у нее опять пластинка заела на этой благородно-старомодной чуши. Решительно подошла ближе к Клаудии, привлекая к себе ее внимание, как и окружающих.   
  
\- Так, дорогие мои, никто никому не неприятен и никто никого увести не пытается, это просто игра, - мой взгляд скользил то по Традио, то по Эгваине, от которого все еще чувствовалась ревность. А все из-за чьих-то дебильных шуток... Ну или желания "быть как все", все-таки, бабушка Тимофеевна, как всегда, стреляет в яблочко: на свадьбах, иногда, и не так беспредельничают. - Просто успокойтесь, это Алекси слишком зашалила, что я ей, естественно, еще напомню.   
  
\- Ну вот, пиздец котенку, - растроенно бросила тамада она, склонив голову вниз.   
  
\- Алекси, не выражайся, - шикнул на нее Павел, на что она только показала ему язык. - Хочу и буду, дети вышли. А ты если хочешь - закрой уши.   
  
\- За что мне это... - простонал страдательски парень, в то время как Джин-Хо посмотрел на Клаудию шальным взглядом.   
  
\- Нет, просто ты такая милая, когда смущаешься - боюсь влюбиться, - Джин-Хо широко улыбнулся, а Традио в ответ покраснела до ушей, уставившись на него.   
  
\- Небеса, я воспитала Дон Жуана, - Мэй, глядя на эту сцену, возвела глаза к небу. Прохихикала в ответ на это и посмотрела на нашего ведущего. Стало немного лучше, градус напряжения спал, стоило мне увериться что никто не собирается себя унижать. Единственное, что все еще мозолило глаза - пригорюнившийся от колкости Алекси, Павел. Ну чтож, будем выводить его из этого состояния. Подошла к нему, похлопав его по плечу с силой, от чего Паша чуть ли не присел вынужденно.   
  
\- Извини, не хотела так сильно, - хитро ухмыльнулась, показывая, что дело обстоит совсем обратно, и я, в самом деле, хотела. - Давай ты не будешь гориться от своего выбора, а начнешь игру? - взяла в кулак несколько перчинок, задумчиво на них глядя. - А я тебе помогу, - не иначе, как желая показать свое великодушие и умение прощать, подошла с этими перчинками к Алекси. Ей не хватало только одной, той самой, на веревочке. Деловито обошла ее ссади, и уверившись, что перец находится на нужной высоте, завязала узелок, посмотрев на подругу так, что она тут же занервничала.   
  
\- Тао, даешь музыку! - крикнула Алекси, заставляя меня вскинуть брови. Она что, забыла, что поставила его в этот конкурс? Подняв взгляд, моя подруга искреннее растерялась, заметив хакера среди игроков, и я улыбнулась уголком губы, в некотором роде ощущая удовлетворение от ее фэйла.   
  
\- Спокойно, я посадил Ик-Хана. Братишка, жги! - воскликнул модифицированный, и зал тут же наполнила музыка, больше подходящая для стрип-бара, чем для свадьбы. Мне оставалось только вздохнуть тяжело, и быстро подойти к девушкам, на которых еще только нужно было расположить перчинки.   
  
\- Музака-ним, не шалите там, - хохотнул Джин-Хо. - Клаудия, если я коснусь тебя - просто ударь меня.   
  
\- Больно смелый, а ты это переживешь? - с ехидной улыбочкой бросила это Джин-Хо, закончив располагать перчинки на Клаудии. Паша тоже зря времени не терял - заканчивал "украшать" Мэй и уже переходил к Розарии.   
  
\- Я умру получив по заслугам, - ответил Джин-Хо, не то храбрясь, не то паясничая.   
  
\- Алекси, нам, девочкам, перцы есть не надо? Только парни, да? - с нескрытым озорством спросила Мэй.   
  
\- Некоторые и без перца красные, - Джин-Хо подмигнул Клаудии.   
  
\- Сын, перестань играть в ловеласа, мне за тебя стыдно.   
  
\- Хорошо, мамуль, не буду. Девушки, да, я мамочкин сынок, поэтому не советую в меня влюбляться, - не без гордости сказал Джин-Хо, и я на это только хмыкнула, ободряюще погладив по плечу теперь уже бледную Клаудию. Потом сразу направилась к Суйи, что все еще ожидала своей очереди из-за того, что Паша дальше возился с перчинками на теле Розарии. Благородная демонстративно помогать не стала, и теперь Аку с осторожностью сапера пытался уткнуть в ложбинку ее груди перец так, чтобы благородная не получила раздражения кожи. Закончив, он удовлетворительно проехался взглядом по девушках, удовлетворено и расслабленно выдохнув.   
  
\- Красотки. Парни, у вас миссия - вкусно, быстро и аккуратно покушать. Только смотрите, - Павел погрозил пальцем. - не кусните не туда и не засматривайтесь, а то продуете. У вас две минуты, если будет нужна вода, подайте нам какой-то сигнал, - после этих его слов, я почувствовала на своей талии мягкие ладони, и не не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы узнать их обладателя. Но я повернулась все равно, улыбаясь самую малость, а когда обратно повернулась в сторону танцпола - почувствовала как на мое плече легко оперлись подбородком.   
  
\- А можно без сигнала? Просто провопить во-о-о-оды-ы-ы? - уточнил Джин-Хо.   
  
\- А у тебя рот не занят будет, случаем? - с усмешкой сказал Паша. - Выплевывать то, что сьели с телес жриц наших богинь строго запрещено! - указал ему на следующее правило ведущий, а я только вскинула брови. Это кто придумал такие формулировки?   
  
\- Слись ты, зриц, - судя по недовольному и маловнятному оклику Алекси - идея явно была не ее. Павел немного удивленно взглянул в ее сторону. - Отсветь за миня Мэй, я не могу госворить, рот зсанят.   
  
\- Мэй, ты что, съела свой перец? - изумился Аку, глядя на Санву, которую "одевал" самолично. А потом, видимо, вспомнил о ее вопросе, заданном чуть раньше. - Нет, Мэй, вы, девушки, перцев есть не должны.   
  
\- Ага. Тогда дай, пожалуйста, еще один, - Мэй широко улыбнулась, хихикая.   
  
\- Держи, - легко освободилась от рук любимого, и все еще держа перец, который у меня остался от помощи Паше в подготовке. Подойдя к Мэй, я протянула ей перчик, шкодливо улыбаясь. - Только смотри, во время игры не ешь, если не хочешь поцеловать взасос Музаку.   
  
\- Ольга, что за намеки? - Музака немного побледнел, неуверенно скашивая глаза в сторону Гарды, на что я только хмыкнула. Да это такой намек, как я святая, я ж ведь прямо ему это сказала. Ну ладно, не ему - Мэй, но сильно сути это не меняет, как по мне.   
  
\- Есть и другой способ, - дожевывая второй перец сказала Мэй. - Правда не очень этичный. И никого, кроме Раджека, конечно, целовать я не буду, так что вздохните спокойно, Музака-ним. Оля, дай еще перчик.   
  
\- Так, мы, пожалуй, начнем, пока Мэй не съела наши запасы реквизита, - с нервным смешком бросил Паша, а потом закрыл глаза, вздохнул, а когда открыл - уже был собран. - Две минуты, парни. Поехали! - воскликнул Аку и мне не оставалось ничего другого, как отойти от Мэй. Музака уже рванул, явно желая одержать победу. Впрочем, никто из парней на месте не остался. Хм-м-м, неужели так любят остренькое?


	151. Часть 148

Игра началась. Наши мужчины принялись за еду, не позволяя ступору, охватить над ними власть. Первым, кто приступил к действиям, был Родерик - смешно дергая руками, он чуть склонился над Александрой, начиная есть перец, что подруга держала зубами за хвостик. Тао, что за время наших небольших препирательств то и дело зыркал на Суйи, упал перед ней на колени, как рок-музыкант. Айдол инстинктивно отступила на шаг назад, но Тао туловищем приблизился к ней, начиная кусать и жевать перец, от чего от Суйи начало исходить сильное смущение, что проявлялось в ее покрасневших щечках. Музака помотал головой, растрепав уже и так сбившиеся волосы, местами вылезшие из хвоста, не в последнюю очередь благодаря Эшлин, что его тягала за хвост во время воспитательного процесса. Бывший Лорд оборотней прильнул к декольте Мэй, начиная от перчинки расположенной там, и вызывая тихое хихиканье у Санву - видать, щекотали ее его патлы. М-24 пытливо посмотрел на своих соперников, а потом на Розарию - та, как только перехватила взгляд нашего модифицированного благородного - тут же указала на свой рот, подсказывая, с чего лучше начать, и наш Эмыч повиновался. Последним к делу приступил Джин-Хо, пробежав взглядом вверх-вниз по Клаудии.   
  
\- Если ты не против, начнем с верхнего. Закрой глаза, - посоветовал он и благородная послушалась его совета, начиная слегка сопеть, не то от смущения, не то от раздражения. Складка на ее переносице намекала на это. Сын Мэй сделал первый укус, хряпнув сразу половину перца. - Згущий, - зажмуриваясь, невнятно проговорил Джин-Хо, и во второй укус покончил с первым перцем, с усилием проглотив. - И как у матушки получается его есть, словно чипсы.   
  
\- Силя фоли, - не то ответила, не то проговорила сама себе Мэй, в перерывах от смешков. Мой взгляд пробежался по остальным участникам.   
  
Розария казалась самой собранной из всех дам, участвующих в этой игре - от нее не веяло смущением, благородная деловито указывала М-24 как стоит поступать, а чего в отношении нее лучше не делать, пользуясь возможностью свободно разговаривать, за неимением перца во рту. Суйи тоже держалась молодцом - она явно поняла, что смущаться нечего, так как наш хакер не сосредотачивался на теле звездочки, а тем, не идет ли его убивать Урокай. Это понял бы любой, кто посмотрел бы на его испуганное, вспотевшее лицо, и понимала это Суйи, беззлобно похихикивая над Тао. Больше всех выделялись Алекси и Родерик. Эти двое устроили нам тут бесплатный показ эротики - Александра соблазнительно двигалась под музыку, Родерик неспешно ел перец, потираясь о свою партнершу, видимо, желая как-то компенсировать отсутствие рук. Не скрывая своей опаски, я посмотрела в сторону Паши, но была приятно удивленна - парень никак не показывал своей ревности, наблюдая за этой парочкой не более пристально, чем за остальными участниками. Не пытался спрятать взгляд, не делал вид, что ничего не происходит, просто спокойно это сносил. Порадовалась за подругу до глубины души - парень ей достался хороший, понимающий. Мой взгляд снова вернулся к Джин-Хо и Клаудии. Благородная очаровательно краснела от смущения, но ни жестом, ни словом не пресекала сына Мэй. А он лишнего себе не позволял, и держался на уважительном расстоянии, если только в этот момент как раз не ел перец.   
  
\- Давай мы так делать не будем, ладно? - он кивнул на пару Алекси и Родерика и выдохнув, нагнулся за вторым перцем.   
  
\- А вот зря, ты посмотри какая Клаудия дерганная, раскрепостил бы ее, - хмыкнул Родерик, не особо отстраняясь от Алекси и пережевывая перчик.   
  
\- Родерик-ним! - возмущенно крикнул Ландегре, и стоило мне повернуться на его крик - отметила как он сильно запунцовел. Хех, а я уж думала, от подобной "срамоты" он просто отключится. Родерик его полностью проигнорировал - лицом зарылся в грудь Алекси, и его волосы отгородили его от остальных. - Да как вы можете! Человеческое влияние дурно на вас действует!   
  
\- Тс-с, Родерик отживает, - ответила Алекси, пользуясь тем, что ее рот уже на свободе и еще и прижала палец к губам в жесте молчания. А потом стала его соблазнительно посасываять. Геджутель, глядя на эту картину, начал задыхаться от возмущения, а я ухмыльнулась ему, и повернулась обратно к участникам только уверившись, что мой взгляд он перехватил.   
  
\- А вот и победители! - воскликнул Паша, держа за руку бледного от волнения Тао, которого со смешком поглаживала по плечу Суйи, поддерживая. - Мужчины, поспешите, у вас осталось сорок секунд!   
  
\- Я все, - Джин-Хо не стал подниматься с колен, а просто сел на пол и вытер выступившие слезы о плечо. Остальные участники, кроме Родерика, глядя на двух победителей ускорились. - Чувствую будто в горле жерло вулкана.   
  
\- Ой, просите, - виновато улыбнулась Мэй облизывая губы после того, как съела перец. - Я засмотрелась на других участников и не заметила как... - она пожала плечами. - Музака-ним, если вы хотите перцев поесть, можно у Паши попросить, у него наверняка есть запас.   
  
\- Нет, мы уже все, - уверенно заявил бывший Лорд оборотней, явно радуясь тому, что смог закончить конкурс раньше, даже если это грозило дискриминацией для их пары. Павел задумчиво посмотрел на их пару, а Музака выставил руки в оборонительном жесте, глядя вовсе не на ведущего, а на Гарду.   
  
\- И мы тоже, - уверенным тоном сказал М-24, только сейчас отвернувшись от Розарии и во все глаза глядя на пару Алекси-Родерик, явно заметив их представление только сейчас.   
  
Впрочем, правильным вопросом было бы, кто сейчас на них не смотрел. По сути, они стали последней, проигравший парой. Мы с Франкенштейном стояли с одинаковыми выражениями лица, а когда Александра показательно притянула за шею Родерика ближе к своей груди мы и вовсе одновременно заехали себе по лицу ладонью. Недовольны были не мы одни - Геджутель стоял с ходячими желваками, и поддевать больше его мне не хотелось - видимо, от действий его останавливал только строгий взгляд Раскреи. Но были и те, кому зрелище было относительно по нраву - Рагар смотрел на происходящее с восхищением, явно запоминая, а его старшенький сын был шокирован. Правда, справедливости ради надо отметить что несмотря на это в глазах Раджека заметен был интерес. Аку, за неимением других конкурсантов, остановился возле этой парочки и уже более явно оказывал эмоции - взгляд неотрывно следил за циферблатом часов, а нога отстукивала быстрый ритм, говоря о нетерпеливости парня.   
  
\- Время истекло, - проговорил уверенно он, оттаскивая Родерика от Алекси. Но ушлый благородный вывернулся, упав на колени и сорвал с Алекси последний перец, вместе с ойканьем с ее губ - видимо, напоследок Родерик случайно задел не то, что должен был, возможно даже что слегка укусил мою подругу. - Спасибо вам за шоу, вы проиграли.   
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Акуся, - Александра подскочила к парню, будто ничего не произошло и звонко поцеловала его в щеку.   
  
\- Воды, - попросил Джин-Хо и развалился на полу. - Силы закончились, - добавил он, словно оправдываясь.   
  
\- Бенго, ты видел, мы почти выиграли, - Мэй поспешила к другу переступив через сына. Невольно ухмыльнулась, заметив недовольный взгляд Джин-Хо, направлен на Санву.   
  
\- Мамуля, ты меня бросила, - Джин-Хо, возмущенный, вскочил на ноги, дошел до стола и пил все подряд, что только было на нем.   
  
\- Поздравим наших победителей, - голос нашего ведущего был веселым, и я невольно восхитилась тем, как он снес этот конкурс. Тот же Урокай умудрился ревновать, а Суйи и Тао в сравнении с моей подругой вели себя невинно, как дети. Павел в два шага подбежал к диджейке и принес оттуда два свертки в праздничной бумаге.. - Тебе, Тао, килограмм вассаби, чтобы всегда было остренькое для перекуса, - хакер очумело посмотрел на такой "подарок". - А тебе, Суйи - пеньюар. Чтобы завлекать мужчин не только перчиками.   
  
\- Да мне бы одного завлечь, а то не завлекается, - горестно вздохнула певица, и теперь очередь краснеть перешла к Урокаю.   
  
\- Суйи, нам с тобой нужно будет поговорить, - серьезно заявил Франкенштейн, на что я напряглась, глядя на любимого исподлобья. Снова будет заводить свою шарманку о разнице в возрасте, или придумал что-то новое? Я подобралась, готовая защищать Суйи - судьба Урокая меня волновала не сильно, а вот Суйи - да. Я прикипела сердцем к нашим школьницам, и каждую из них готова была назвать своей подругой. В конце-концов, не такая уж у нас большая разница в возрасте, если учитывать, сколько лет моей тушке. С воинственного настроя сбило меня покашливание Паши.  
  
\- Может еще кому водички? - малость неуверенно спросил наш ведущий, и на его предложение с радостью и воодушевлением отозвались Тао и М-24. Бывшие правители двух народов от водички отказались, но от "попить" - нет, по крайней мере, Родерик. Он одним махом опрокинул стопку водки. Рагар снова на него посмотрел с плохо скрываемым восхищением, а я прикрыла глаза, вздыхая - в таком темпе его как пить дать скосит, и даром, что благородный.   
  
\- Раэль что-то потерялся, - поискала его взглядом Мэй, а потом пожала плечами. - Гуляет, наверное. Алекси, что дальше по плану?   
  
\- А дальше у нас пляски! - тамада явно уже пришла в себя перехватив микрофон и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. - Пускай все свободные от отношений девушки выйдут на танцпол! Эта песня посвящается вам. Покажите какие вы талантливые, танцуя зажигательный линди-хоп!   
  
Отдельных приглашений наши девы ожидать не стали. Первыми на танцпол направились Суйи и Розария, потянув за собой менее уверенных Клаудию и Идиан. В сарай вошел Раймонд, держа на руках Викторию и Фрэнсис, и отпустил их на землю, стоило ему только пройти через толпу зевак. Раскрея взяла близняшек за руки, и вместе с ними подошла ближе к центру площадки. Как же гордо задирали голову доченьки, радуясь от того что взрослые пригласили их в свое веселье! Не могла не улыбнуться, наблюдая за этой картиной. Раскрея обратила внимание наших танцовщиц на появившихся Вику и Фрэнсис, и присоединившаяся Эшлин, что тянула за собой Гарду - помогла ей в этой задаче, призывая всех быть осторожными. Моя улыбка стала только шире - не нужно будет напряженно наблюдать за тем, не норовит ли кто растоптать наших принцесс.   
  
\- Фух, минутка отдыха, - пробормотала, расслабляясь в руках Франкенштейна и сквозь полуприкрытые глаза наблюдала, как Шинву и Павел выходят из сарая.   
  
\- Танцы это здорово, - весело отозвалась Мэй, стоящая неподалеку и я лениво бросила взгляд в ее сторону.   
  
\- И не устала еще, - поразился Бенго, пока Санву со смешком убежала на танцпол.   
  
\- Мэй, но ты же не... - я сделала попытку остановить нашу гостью, но Франкенштейн прижал меня сильнее к себе, одним жестом пресекая мои действия.   
  
\- Тш-ш, пускай веселится, - кинула взгляд на своего мужа и улыбнулась. По сути, раз Мэй хочет, то кто мы такие, чтобы отказывать ей в этом? Тем более, что это никакая не традиция, а всего-лишь хотелка нашей тамады.   
  
\- Они же не люди, - Джин-Хо сел на стул и запрокинул голову, глядя на Бенго. - В них энергии хоть отбавляй.   
  
\- Что такое линдихоуп?   
  
\- Линди-хоп? Танец. Сейчас увидишь. Лучше один раз посмотреть, чем сто раз услышать,- одним кивком подтвердила слова Джин-Хо, и уже собиралась тем и заняться, что посмотреть как отжигают девушки, но не прошло и минуты как к нам подошла Алекси.   
  
\- Ребята, вы Пашу не видели? - взволнованно спросила она, не переставая смотреть по сторонам.   
  
\- В начале песни вышел из сарая с Шинву, - мой тон был непринужденным, хотя невольно напряглась. С чего вдруг она так взволновалась - А что?   
  
\- Организаторские заморочки, - Алекси только махнула рукой и выбежала из сарая.   
  
\- Ща мы как станцуем, - раздался возглас Мэй, которой видимо надоело танцевать прилично, и она, дурачась, заплясала русские народные под хохот едва не сползшего под стол Джин-Хо. Она и плыла лебедушкой, и размахивала "платочком".   
  
\- Это не линди, это матушка просто дурака валяет, - пояснил Джин-Хо для Бенго, но тот все равно озадаченно взглянул на сына Мэй.   
  
\- Кого она валяет? - слыша такое изумление в голосе стрелка, я не сдержала смешка. Правда, он оборвался, стоило мне уловить крик Алекси с улицы. Судя по громкости - была она совсем недалеко от входа.   
  
\- Вы ебанулись, придурки?! Идиоты! Шинву, прекрати! - в последнем крике были уловимы слезы подруги, и я сразу же туда побежала, скидывая с себя ступор и расслабленность. Алекси просто так не плакала никогда.   
  
\- _Останься с гостями_ , - мысленно попросила любимого, так как почувствовала, что тот готов побежать за мной. Что бы там не происходило, паники нам не нужно. И я уверенная, что справлюсь сама.   
  
Выбежав на улицу, я удивленно замерла. Шинву стоял с окровавленными костяшками, тяжело дыша, и покраснев от гнева. Одной ладонью он отпихивал то и дело лезущую к нему Александру. А на земле лежал Паша, с разбитой губой и бровью, под глазом начинал наливаться синяк. На несколько долгих секунд я замерла в ступоре, не веря в происходящее. Шинву, зная что намного сильнее Паши, бросился на него с кулаками? Это было на него абсолютно не похоже. Или у него было веское основание? Хотя, что я несу - какое тут может быть веское основание? Павел это Кромбель в маскировке, или что? Я сделала еще несколько шагов, уже собираясь спросить "какого черта?", или что-то из этого разряда, как снова замерла. Шинву ударил Пашу с ноги по ребрам, и от боли, что отобразилась на лице моего невольного подопечного я аж дернулась и почувствовала, как это ощущение передалось и Франкенштейну. Послала ему безмолвную просьбу не оставлять гостей, и решительно приблизилась к Шинву. Больше смотреть на это не собираюсь! Раз школьник не брезгует использовать против слабых кулаки, то думаю, можно и мне. Толкнула его с силой, заставляя проехаться по песке спиной вперед, и переступив через Пашу, отгородила ему путь к своему подопечному, смотря на него исподлобья.   
  
\- И что вы здесь устроили? - мой взгляд, по большей части был обращен к Шинву, но так же скользнул по Паше. Ему как раз помогала подняться Алекси, глядя на его лицо, и стараясь сдержаться от слез. Снова взглянула на Шинву, но тот молчал. - Ну, чего? Язык проглотил из-за активных телодвижений? - немного надавила на него, но школьник не смутился, а дерзко посмотрел мне в глаза.   
  
\- Мы решили разрешить силой вопрос, с кем Алекси будет лучше, - сказал он, а я удивленно вскинула брови.   
  
\- Позволь уточнить: вы двое это решили, или ты сам? - Шинву недовольно на меня зыркнул.   
  
\- Я вызвал его на дуэль, - менее уверенно сказал он, и я решила задавить остатки его уверенности.   
  
\- А с какой стати ты решил, что можешь что-то там решать с Павлом, если решение в итоге принадлежит Алекси? - я скрестила руки на груди, но это замечание вызвало эффект, обратный ожидаемому - Шинву только еще больше вспылил.   
  
\- А что мне еще оставалось? Этот хлюпик даже защищаться не умеет! Разве такой имеет право быть возле Алекси?! - Шинву подошел ко мне, чуть ли в лицо это не крича мне, и я отвесила ему оплеуху, сбивая с ног - будет знать как с такими нападками нарушать чужое личное пространство. Я не понимаю, что с ним? Он ведет себя хуже шпаны, которую гонял до того, как прошел модификацию. Куда делся наш славный рыжик-позитивчик?   
  
\- Раэль! Нуна тебя не бросит! - со стороны выхода донесся вопль Мэй, на что я решила не реагировать. А вот Шинву услышал и молниеносно вскочил на ноги, тяжело дыша от нескрываемого гнева. Я приняла бесстрастное выражение лица, показывая свое недовольство только во взгляде, неотрывно направленном на Шинву. Раздался характерный звук, который мог говорить о том, что кто-то упал, но я не стала на это реагировать. Только губой дернула, дальше глядя на Шинву и ожидая. Либо извинений, либо хотя бы того, что школьник обуздает свои эмоции. За спиной с болью простонал Паша, в ответ на причитания Алекси. Черт, нужно и его еще обследовать... - Чем занимаетесь? - этим вопросом Мэй напомнила о своем присутствии и я посмотрела на нее, видя в ее глазах интерес и настороженность. Затем коротко взглянула на Шинву. Санву, воспитавшая двух сыновей, точно найдет нужные слова, чтобы немного прополоснуть мозги этому дуэлянту. И точно сделает это лучше, чем я на эмоциях. Не долго думая, поймала Шинву за воротник и одним слитым движением толкнула в сторону Мэй, едва сдерживаясь от того чтобы отвесить ему волшебного пинка.   
  
\- Мэй, хорошо что ты здесь. Будь добра, вразуми этого малолетнего идиота, а я пойду с Пашей в лабораторию. А ты, Шинву, - я глянула в сторону рыжего, и почувствовала как мои хвосты вырвались бесконтрольно. Было не до конца понятно, от моих ли это эмоций, или от состояния Шинву. Но дар, вроде как молчал, так что свои отростки я одернула. В глазах Шинву на секунду мелькнул страх. - Не думай, что останешься без наказания.   
  
\- И что вы не поделили? - спросила Мэй у рыжика, на что тот только насупился, не отвечая.   
  
\- Самцовость свою токсичною решил проявить, - со знанием дела ответила вместо Шинву, на что тот опустил голову и молчал. - За Алекси они подрались.   
  
\- Это был поединок чести, мне о таком Регис рассказывал! - школьник вскинулся на мои слова, и Александра подняла на него взгляд. Павел уже не стонал, нашел себе удобную позу, опираясь на плечо моей подруги и только тяжело дышал. Алекси покачала головой, глядя на Шинву раздраженно, едва ли не гневом.   
  
\- Идиот. Поединок ты выиграл, поздравляю, но ухожу я с Пашей, - моя подруга действительно поддержала Аку, направляясь к кемперу, и мне не оставалось другого, нежели последовать за ними. Лаборатория ждет.   
  
Зайдя в кемпер, в наш медицинский отсек, Алекси помогла Паше сесть на кушетку. Я почти сразу же почувствовала два взгляда в спину, пока мыла руки, и почувствовала напряжение, которое витало в воздухе тягучей патокой. Такое, думаю, мог бы почувствовать любой, даже не обладающий и толикой сверхестественных умений. Придирчиво оглядела своего пациента, вздохнула, и оглянулась, не чувствуя на руке привычной тяжести.   
  
\- Алекси, Пит остался в домике? - переспросила свою подругу, получая в ответ кивок. Проблемами с памятью я не страдала, помню, как оставляла его там, но не было уверенности, не переложила ли его подруга где-то.   
  
\- В домике, в гостиной, чилит вместе с твоим телефоном, - как-то растеряно произнесла она, а потом, видимо, сопоставила факты. - Сбегать за ним?   
  
\- Не надо, лучше помоги Паше раздеться, - Алекси тут же приступила к указанию, пока я включала томограф. Не нравилась мне одышка ее парня, которую я отметила, когда мы направлялись сюда. Она, конечно, была легкой, и вполне могла появиться на почве стресса, но так же и могла быть последствием далеко не ласкового пинка по ребрам. Я повернулась к своему пациенту, которому Александра уже помогала снимать рубашку, и мысленно поставила себе плюсик - я была права, на левом боку у него уже начинался наливаться синяк. Подхватила планшет, за неимением под рукой своего ассистента, и стала записывать: посинение внешнего покрова глазной впадины, рассечение правой брови, разбитая нижняя губа... Отложила планшет, не ставя точки, так как Алекси закончила с раздеванием и я подошла ближе, всматриваясь в лицо Павла.   
  
\- Я могу еще как-то помочь? - в голосе Алекси были взволнованные нотки, и я уже хотела ее отослать подальше, чтобы успокоилась, но потом скользнула взглядом на нижнюю губу Паши. Есть другой способ немного унять подругу, заняв ее делом.   
  
\- Да. Иди умой руки, надевай перчатки и промой лицо Паши, - не прикасаясь к его коже присмотрелась к ране. Я бы даже назвала это ранкой, если сравнивать с тем, какие обычно имею честь лицезреть ранения, но нужно взять во внимание, что Павел - не модифицированный, а кожа губ - нежная. Даже от подобного пустяка может остаться шрам, если не лечить должным образом. Но как раз шрам не столь сильно меня беспокоил - больше волновало то, что Паша точно вспахал лицом землю-матушку, так как весь был в пыли. - Паша, а ты был в больнице после того, как я тебя обратила? Прививался от столбяка?   
  
\- Ага, когда мы с Алекси переехали на новое место, - бросил он, и я легким движением уложила его на кушетку. Повернувшись к подруге только вздохнула - она копалась в ящиках, пытаясь найти все нужное. Отослала ее для начала смыть грязь, а сама приготовила перекись, компрессы, антисептик, медицинский клей, который можно будет использовать при губе. Бровь придется зашить, если Паше важен безукоризненный внешний вид. - Значит так, ребята, скажу сразу, и без оговорок, - начала выкладывать им свои соображения, что незаметно кружились в моем разуме. - Насколько вы помните, Пашу Лакрицияр обезопасил меньше при посещении нашего мира...   
  
\- Ну да, типа, в нем есть толика твоей силы, - прервала мне Алекси, показывая, что они помнят, и отвлеклась от своего дела, глядя на меня.   
  
\- Именно. И как эта толика моей силы может себя проявить в дальнейшем, я не знаю. Вы ведь не хотите одного утра обнаружить у Павла хвост, или что хуже, обратное превращение в крысу? - в глазах у этой двойки появился такой ужас, что даже слов не нужно было. - Поэтому, мгновенно исцелять браслетиком я не буду. Так же как побоюсь использовать регенерин от Андрея, - поспешно добавила, поднимаясь и нависая над Пашей. - Поэтому, если что-то будет не так - то постельный режим.   
  
\- Аку не вернется на свадьбу? - абсолютно не притворно ужаснулась Алекси, прикладывая к его лицу компрессы, на что я стала только молча осматривать синяк ее парня на ребрах. - Но почему? Это звучит как наказание, притом - незаслуженное! Это Шинву ведь его избил!   
  
\- А нечего было поддаваться на провокации... - проворчала недовольно, но смягчилась, когда при нажатии пальцем Паша скривился от боли. Я отпустила нажим, и когда его лицо расслабилось, нажала снова, но уже аккуратнее, и опять увидела гримасу. - Так, сейчас пойдешь под томограф, а пока займемся лицом.   
  
Аккуратно обработала губу Паши, удовлетворившись тем, что рана была чиста и ничего не попало в нее. Нанесла немного антисептика, отчего парень прошипел, и мне пришлось его одернуть - ему было нежелательно сейчас сильно двигать губой. Дала ему компресс, один из приготовленных заранее, и перекинулась на фингал. Намазала мазью с рассасывающим действием и оставила ее неподалеку - еще через час нужно будет повторно намазать, и так несколько раз, для лучшего эффекта. В итоге - бровь оставила напоследок. Оставила аккуратные стежки полупрозрачными, рассасывающимися нитями, чтобы рана была как можно более незаметна. После перекинулась к губам, где уже впитался анестетик и нанесла немного медицинского клея. Получившаяся картина воодушевила - если бы не фингал, Паша бы выглядел вполне сносно, раны теперь больше напоминали царапины. Алекси заглянула мне через плечо.   
  
\- Ва-а-ау, Акуся, да Ольга тут так здорово поработала, что тебе даже грим не будет нужен!   
  
\- Чтобы и не вздумали шов закрашивать, - строго посмотрела на эту парочку. - Никакой косметики, иначе будет воспаление. И придется бегать по врачам, потому что я к вам в мир не смогу прибежать по первому зову.   
  
\- Да даже в мыслях не было, - поспешно заверил меня Павел, начиная тяжело дышать. Вздохнула, и осторожно подняла его до сидящего положения.   
  
\- Ну как? Голова не болит, не мутит? - посмотрела на парня, ожидая ответа, и получила в ответ его осторожный кивок.   
  
\- Вроде как все в порядке, - словно желая уверится в своих словах, он осторожно помотал головой в стороны, и снова кивнул, уже увереннее. - Да, с головой все в порядке.   
  
\- Тогда жить будешь, - улыбнулась, подхватив его за руку и призывая подняться.   
  
Подвела к томографу, уложила, и спустя некоторое время уже держала на руках снимок, украдкой поглядывая, как Алекси о чем-то перешептывается с Пашей. Судя по их серьезным лицам - обсуждали что-то действительно важное. Что именно - я не прислушивалась. Больше меня занимали снимки грудной клетки моего пациента. Результаты вряд ли обрадуют эту парочку.   
  
\- Как я и подозревала, у Паши трещина на ребре, - выложила этот факт сразу, не оттягивая в долгий ящик, и заметила как лицо моей подруги вытянулось.   
  
\- Удушу этого засранца, - пробормотала она, получив в ответ успокаивающие хлопки по ладони от Паши, и укоризненный взгляд, но уже от меня.   
  
\- Больше у меня нет охоты никого штопать, Александра, - отозвалась к ней по полному имени, зная, что ее это лучше всего настраивает на серьезный настрой, и отложила снимок на стол, снимая перчатки. - Но я могу предложить вам компромисс, - добавила, и еще недавно грустные мордашки моих друзей зажглись интересом. - Паша сможет вернуться на празднование под вечер, если выполнит ряд условий.   
  
\- Конечно, каких? - поспешно отозвалась Алекси, на что я только вздохнула.   
  
\- Минимум три часа пролежать в постели, без мобильников, телевизора и прочей техники. Только отдыхать. Сотрясения нет, но лучше перебдеть. Каждый час смазывать фингал той мазью, что смазывала я, а на ребра я наложу повязку. С повязкой ты сегодня вообще до конца дня проходишь и завтра, после перевязки. И до конца дня никаких нагрузок. Вообще никаких, ничего тяжелее свободного стула, понятно? - строго посмотрела на Пашу, что только кивнул мне, не оказывая никакого сопротивления. Больше проблемной казалась Алекси, что явно сейчас придумывала какой-то план - вон как глазки забегали.   
  
\- Ольгуня, а если дать регенерин? - взмолилась она. - Если не тот, от Андрея, то хотя бы тот ваш, точно не уступающим ничем по эффективности, - поспешно добавила она, явно намереваясь взять меня лестью. Я вздохнула, глядя на подругу. Ну раз ей так важно, что решилась мной манипулировать...   
  
\- Хорошо. Я подам Паше регенерин, - поднялась, и показательно вытащила ампулу, тут же ее вскрывая и набирая в шприц. - Но мои указания не изменяться. Или Павел будет отдыхать столько, сколько скажу, или вообще может не приходить уже сегодня и считаться официально принятым в больницу.   
  
\- Алекси, лучше послушаем Ольгу, - поспешно сказал парень, до того как подруга начала возмущаться, и я с улыбкой подошла к нему, протерев изгиб локтя спиртом.   
  
\- Очень отрадно слышать голос рассудка в вашей паре, - добавила с ноткой ехидства, на что подруга только надулась, недовольно посмотрев на меня.   
  
\- Ну естественно, я вся такая без рассудка, но именно мне нужно будет все теперь вырулить, чтобы было хорошо.   
  
\- Подруга моя, ну так ты ведь тамада-организатор, нет разве? - глянула на Алекси, но теперь без издевки. Мой взгляд выражал только неудовлетворенность всей этой ситуацией и усталость. Усталость от того, что даже на свадьбе не могло обойтись без конфузов. Правильно истолковав мой взгляд, Александра опустила голову, вздохнув, и ничего больше не отвечая. Павел выглядел так же пристыженным, и неловко мне улыбнулся, с усилием вздыхая.   
  
\- Прости, я не хотел чтобы так все закончилось, - тихо сказал он, прикрыв глаза. - Но я пытался его вразумить, честно. Шинву просто не намеревался прислушаться ко мне, с самого начала.   
  
\- Ладно, замяли, - махнула рукой в сторону парня. - Сейчас только наложим тебе повязку и отведем в спальню. Отдыхать будешь.  
  



	152. Часть 149

Вместе с ребятами было принято решение разместить Пашу в нашем кемпере. Алекси, смешно пряча глазки от смущения, призналась что с аниме своего Акутагаву познакомила, а вот с обычными сказками - нет, так что я без проблем предоставила своему подопечному книги Фрэнсис, Генриха и Виктории, с некоторым умилением наблюдая за его интересом. Напоследок только строго напомнила о мази и необходимости смазывать синяк под глазом, и покинула автомобиль - Александра сказала что еще немного тут посидит и вернется. И дураку было бы ясно, что она хочет с ним обсудить планы на наш праздник в свету появившихся проблем. Так что препятствовать я не стала, так как и подслушивать - не думаю, что после всего, что уже происходило, у моей подруги еще остались безумные идеи. Хотя, о чем это я? Это же Алекси, она вполне способна придумать что-то эдакое. Помотала головой, предпочитая не раздумывать об этом, и отважно зашагала в сторону сарая. И резко остановилась на пороге - возле него сидела Мэй, почему-то в компании Эшлин.   
  
\- Так, Мэй, ты здесь. И Эшлин. А раздолбай этот где? - переспросила у нашей гостьи как можно больше деловитым тоном. По хорошему Шинву бы сейчас стоило наказать, заперев где-то так же как и Павла, но... Нет. Мне не нужно, чтобы на меня обозлились, а доходчиво наказать. И это точно можно будет сделать и после свадьбы, чтобы не давать преимущества в виде упреков.   
  
\- Отходит, - Мэй махнула рукой, указывая куда-то вглубь зала. Шинву действительно был там, сидя не за своим столиком, и изо всех показывал как сильно он обижен. - Оля, вот ты как думаешь, у Музаки и Гарды первым будет сын или дочь?   
  
\- Э-э-э... - от неожиданного вопроса меня слегка застопорило, и я с недоумением взглянула на Мэй, застыв на месте. Только спустя несколько секунд отмерла, отметив, что от меня по прежнему ожидают ответа. - Не знаю. А они что, детей планируют? - отыскала взглядом эту парочку и замялась, глядя с непониманием то на них, то на Мэй - они мнулись друг перед другом, как подростки на первой школьной вечеринке.   
  
\- Не имею представления что они планируют, но дождутся они первым явно внука. Ставлю на это почку Урокая. Или внучку, - и привстав Мэй крикнула: - Да целуйтесь вы уже! - после этого восклицания в зале воцарилась почти идеальная тишина, которую нарушала только музыка. Все в той или иной степени недоумения глядели в нашу сторону, явно не понимая, к кому был адресован этот призыв, и я поняла, ситуацию нужно исправлять. Используя сверхсилы я подбежала к Тао, и почти сразу стала шептать на ухо.   
  
\- Тао, у нас форс-мажор. Паша на время выбил из праздника, - хакер непонимающе на меня глянул, и я только продолжила, не силясь объяснять ему все это прямо здесь и сейчас. - Возьми пока что ситуацию в свои руки, немного импровизируй, а там уже придет Алекси, и тебе все объяснит, даст указания. Поможешь ей короче, в случае чего.   
  
\- Хорошо, конечно, - Тао закивал головой, глядя на экран компьютера и быстро щелкая клавишами. Он, как всегда, в своем репертуаре: одновременно были открыты окно с программами разного и не до конца понятного предназначения, записи с камер, плейлисты... Полная неразбериха для человека, незнакомого с подобными фишками, к числу которых я очевидно зачислялась. Но так как его ответ меня удовлетворил, то я отошла от диджейки. Спустя минуту оттуда выпорхнул и Тао, держа в руках микрофон.   
  
\- Поддерживаю Мэй в ее смелом предложении, - на фоне заиграла мелодия, в которой я тут же узнала песню Evanescence. My Immortal, прекрасная песня, которую мы вместе с Алекси обожали вне зависимости от возраста и настроения. - Предлагаю всем пригласить тех, кто нравиться, к танцу, в простонародье называемого медляком!   
  
\- Эш, не хочешь воспользоваться моментом? - несмотря на громкость музыки, услышала шепот Санву, чуть склонившейся к Эшлин.   
  
\- Не думаю, что это будет удачный момент - полукровка кивнула головой в сторону Шинву, что сидел, скрестив руки на груди и на каждого смотрел как на личного врага. Пользуясь тем, что девушки в мою сторону не смотрят - уставилась на Эшлин так, словно вижу впервые. Она что, влюбилась в Шинву? Мать честная, да у нас тут какая-то Санта-Барбара начинается.   
  
\- Не думай, действуй. Ты ведь сама не хотела, как у отца и Гарды. А если будешь ждать удобного момента - он так и не наступит никогда. А я приглашу Раджека. Он мне ведь нравится, - стоило Мэй только подобраться, чтобы подняться, намереваясь сделать то, о чем сказала, возле нее появился Раэль, нависая над этой двойкой и наступив ботинком на платье. Вот ведь зараза мелкая, мало того что Мэй ограничивает, так и еще платье портит. Мое, кстати! И где его хваленные манеры?   
  
\- Мэй, это не наш Раджек, - внешне спокойно отозвался он.   
  
\- Вот вредина, а.   
  
С Мэй согласной я не была - сейчас к Кертье хотелось эпитеты подобрать менее цензурные. Но мой кровожадный настрой на нет свела Эшлин. Полукровка легко рассмеялась, глядя на этих двоих, и подхватив на руки Адели, решительно направилась в сторону столика, где восседал Шинву. Не думаю, что будет его приглашать на танец, скорее, хочет поговорить. Подобное меня отрезвило, и я взглянула в сторону танцпола - там уже собрались пары, которые за глаза давно были приняты, как влюбленные. Кира держал в руках Юну, мягко покачиваясь не в ритм песни. Музака и Гарда танцевали с одинаково неловкими выражениями лица, но от этой двойки чувствовалось удовлетворение, которое скрыть было бы проблематично. Суйи и Урокай вели себя более естественно - у айдол руки были сцеплены на шее благородного, а сам Эгваин оглаживал ладонями ее талию, чуть склонившись над девушкой. Выйти потанцевать отважились даже Розария и Лудис, которые вызвали улыбку у меня и вежливое непонимание у наблюдающих аристократов.   
  
\- Самое время и нам присоединиться, - обняв меня ссади, и держа ладони на животе, прошептал мне на ухо Франкенштейн. Я мягко извернулась в его руках, принимая популярную позицию, характерную для медляка. Нежность в глазах, спокойная аура и ни следа похоти в ауре моего мужа расслабила меня, и я с немой благодарностью прижалась к его груди. Время от времени глаза смыкались, будто я собиралась уснуть прямо здесь, во время танца, но в основном я дальше продолжала наблюдать за происходящим. К танцующим присоединились Кэриас с Раскреей, от чего собравшиеся наблюдатели-благородные не просто офигели, а словили самый настоящий ступор. Вон как застыл Геджутель! Родерик же, к моему удивлению, ни ошарашенным, ни изумленным не выглядел, а только смотрел на парочку, мрачно попивая джин.   
  
Напряжение отпустило благородных, когда с легкой руки подсказавшего Такео на площадке появились Рагар и Идиан. Видимо, наши красноглазики посчитали что танцевать сейчас разрешено влюбленным и обрадовались, поняв что это не так. Могу их понять, Блостер в качестве мужа Лорда это было бы то еще, только вот... Гляжу я на этих двоих, и все больше мне кажется, что вполне так все может закончиться. Не в том веке, конечно, не при том темпе жизни благородных, но вот в перспективе... И судя по взгляду Родерика и Геджутеля - я не была одинока в этом суждении. Хмыкнув, повернула голову в сторону Франки, улыбаясь ему, и почувствовала как руки на моей талии усиливают нажим, буквально вжимая меня в крепкое, мужское тело. Счастливо выдохнув, я повернула голову в сторону выхода - и вовремя. В сарай спешными шагами приближалась Алекси. Подруга только мазнула по мне грустным, с нотками зависти, взглядом и почти сразу же направилась к Тао. Эти двое говорили тихо, так, что даже мне не получалось их подслушать. Ну и ладно, подслушивать ведь - нехорошо.   
  
\- Родные мои, я обсудила всю ситуацию с Тао и Аку, и мы пришли к единогласному решению, - как только песня уже близилась к концу, к нам подошла наша тамада, снова становясь собранной и серьезной. - У нас с Пашей в планах были еще два конкурсы, но так как они больше для вас, молодоженов, то думаю что будет даже лучше, если мы их нехитрым способом выделим среди остальных.   
  
\- И это каким же способом? - переспросила ее с интересом. Мне было очень приятно узнать, какие у нас планы, а не воспринимать каждое новое происшедствие как сюрприз. И вот знает ведь Алекси, что я не люблю не быть готовой, и все равно оформила праздник как одну большую импровизацию. Ну, импровизацию для меня, большинство находящихся здесь явно были в курсе.   
  
\- Между остальными конкурсами и конкурсами для вас, как для молодоженов, будет перерыв. Трехчасовой, точно столько, сколько будет длиться "наказание" Паши, - показав пальцами кавычки, ответила подруга, лишь на секунду сбросив с себя немного серьезности. - Можете не бояться, в это время вы будете заняты делом, так что скучать не придется.   
  
\- И каким таким делом мы будем заняты? - спросила, опять-таки, я. Франкенштейн слушал Алекси внимательно, но на его лице явно отпечатался тот простой факт, что он уже знает, что нас ждет.   
  
\- Вы будете фоткаться, - спокойно ответила Александра, а потом, видимо, заметив у меня некоторое недопонимание. - Свадебная фотосессия, чтобы на память потомкам было, все такое.   
  
\- Оу, ну тогда мне точно стоит переодеться, - я глянула на свое голубое платьице короткий взгляд. Выглядело оно все еще безукоризненно, но я более чем уверенна - в этом наряде на меня даже объектив наводить не станут. Но опять приодеться.   
  
\- В яблочко, подруга. - весело ответила Алекси, и без лишних слов потянула меня к выходу. Остановились мы только тогда, когда я приложила сверхсилу - когда подруга настроена решительно, да и еще упрямиться, то сопротивление тщетно.   
  
\- Меня все слышат? - с улыбкой, что чувствовалась в голосе, отозвался Тао. Ради этого я и остановилась - хотелось послушать, как эту новость для всех преподнесет наш хакер. - Друзья мои уважаемые, есть одно сообщение для вас - сейчас наши молодые будут идти фотографироваться. Что это значит для нас, всего лишь гостей на таком празднике жизни? Возможность отдохнуть, естественно! Давайте соберемся за общим столом, вкусно покушаем, и пока молодожены не слышат - посплетничаем и пошутим о них, - я изумленно глянула на Тао, приподняв брови. Еще ладно я, меня мог не заметить, стою у него за спиной. Но Франкенштейн-то еще никуда не ушел, а он уже чешет языком о сплетнях насчет нас. Неужели неустрашимость появляется у каждого, взявшего в руки микрофон?   
  
\- Тао, - Франки отозвался, красноречиво глядя на нашего штатного аналитика, тем самым выражая наше общее недоумение. Пользуясь тем, что завладел вниманием Тао полностью, он нарочно-расслабленно сунул руку в карман брюк и выглядя так, словно подбоченился. - Я все еще здесь, и все слышу.   
  
\- Я начну, - Мэй обрадовано хлопнула в ладоши, заходя в сарай. Видимо, за время танца она разговаривала с Раэлем. Впрочем, последнего снова нигде не наблюдалось. - Вы знали, что это сам Франкенштейн, беспокоящийся о количестве сахара в крови Рейзел-нима, сам же и подсадил его на сахар? - после слов Мэй воцарилась тишина, как после не особо удачной шутки. Я информацией на эту тему не располагала, поэтому на немой мысленный вопрос от любимого только пожала плечами. Франкенштейн же смотрел то на Санву, словно ожидая, что она признается в том, что это шутка, то на Рейзела, что снова прикидывался мебелью. Интересно-интересно, ничего не скажешь. Александра беззвучно прохихикала на это откровение Мэй, и подхватила меня под ручку, выводя из сарая. На этот раз я не сопротивлялась, так как успела заметить, что следом за нами шагал Ик-Хан, держащий фотоаппарат, и за ним, как на буксире, мой муж.   
  
  


***  
  


Наша фотосессия прошла лучше, чем я вообще ожидала. В начале чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке - изображать какие-то чувства, и становиться в указанную позу я не любила, и на снимках это было заметно особенно сильно. Все началось со смены моего внешнего вида, нужно было переодеться из сменного платья в подвенечное. Теперь в этом процессе принимал участие Франкенштейн, и так же - Ик-Хан, фотографирующий нас. Это немного меня расслабило, позволило привыкнуть к камере и общей атмосферы фотосъемки, где каждую твою эмоцию пытаются закрепить щелчком техники. Потом же мы направились в сад, где ранее проходила церемония и все еще присутствовали все украшения. Мы сделали несколько "элегантных" снимков - то есть тех, где мы с Франкенштейном стояли с серьезными лицами на фоне буйной растительности местного сада, повернувшись к кадру фотоаппарата что лицом, что фигурами, и глядели в объектив. Заметила по себе, что нервозность у меня все еще присутствовала, несмотря на подготовку, которой была фотосессия при переодевании. Об этом говорил неосознанно сжатый до белых костяшек кулак моей руки, которая была свободная. Но ни Франкенштейн, ни Ик-Хан никак это не комментировали, за что я была им благодарна. Уговоры "быть естественнее" только сильнее бы меня напрягли.   
  
Любимый, понимая что просьбы о расслаблении не расслабят меня особо, призвал шепотом прогуляться. Просто взяться за руки, погулять по саду, послушать пение птиц, спокойно пообщаться... И должна признать, это было чертовски эффективно. В определенный момент даже звук затвора стал для меня привычным фоновым шумом, так же как и шелест листьев и травы. А с Франки мы говорили о чем-угодно, только не о том, что нас снимают: обсуждали банкет и общие впечатления, делились завтрашними планами на посещение Диснейленда, смеялись с разных реакций наших гостей, особенно - с закостенелого Геджутеля. Подозреваю, во время нашего разговора Ик-Хан сумел поймать множество удачных или занятных кадров, так как школьник то и дело бегал возле нас, фотографируя чуть ли не исподтишка. Ведь были моменты и спонтанных поцелуев, где мы с Франкенштейном могли выразить свои чувства без толпы зевак. Так же были и моменты, и которых могли бы получиться оригинальные фото. Особенно когда Франкенштейн запрыгнул на каменный забор, усадив меня рядом, и наблюдал за полем, что простиралось чуть ли не до самого горизонта.   
  
Именно в тот момент, когда мы сидели на заборе, я и заметила, что нас оставили одних. Ик-Хана уже не было в саду. Франкенштейн, привлеченный моими мыслями, и тоже отметивший отсутствие нашего юного хакера, нахмурился. Значит, в планах дать нам минутку один на один не было. Я на это только плечами пожала - подобное меня не расстраивало или огорчало, а скорее наоборот. Сейчас я могла без стеснения откинуть голову на плече своего мужа и удовлетворенно прикрыть глаза, чувствуя поглаживание по оголенному плечу. Пожалуй, этот момент отпечатается в нашей памяти получше, чем свадебное фото. "Нашей памяти", как это упоительно звучит. В этом мире, пожалуй, нет такой пары, которая так же, как и мы, могла бы разделять вместе на двоих чувства, мысли и память. Подобная пара могла бы появиться разве что в Лукедонии, если бы у них не было бы таких жестких правил. Сейчас таких, как мы, просто нет. Но это не значит, что подобные пары не имеют права появиться - наши красноглазики оттаивают, медленно но верно.   
  
\- _Не без твоей заслуги_.   
  
Самую малость хитро улыбнулась, получив по связи мысли своего любимого. Он не уставал подчеркивать мои достоинства так же, как и я воспевала его успехи, его красоту, все, что казалось мне в нем идеальным. Да Франкенштейн даже в гневе был прекрасен, не уступая ни по каким пунктам непревзойденным для людей благородным. Он перепрыгнул ту планку, которую ему поставил мир, насмехаясь, что он не сумеет. И в его глазах я читала то же самое, словно в зеркало смотрелась. Он тоже был восхищен моими достижениями, умениями, тем, как я ловко вырулила на следующий уровень, замахиваясь на такую планку, которую бы даже Ноблесс не перепрыгнули. И особенно окрыляло то, что теперь мы могли чувствовать друг-друга, а следовательно - понимать, что это искреннее в ста процентах. Не долго раздумывая, крепко обняла Франки, пока мы все еще сидели на заборе, и услышала щелчок затвора, от которого успела уже немного отвыкнуть. Ик-Хан, заметив то, как я удивилась его появлению, слегка смущенно мне улыбнулся.   
  
\- Я привел немного народа, чтобы фотосессия вышла разнообразной, - он указал себе за спину, где были наши свидетели, и мы только понимающе переглянулись и спрыгнули с каменного забора.   
  
С появлением народа наша фотосессия грозилась перерасти в очередное веселье, но тут уж не попишешь ничего. Для начала мы сделали несколько серьезных фото, эдаких, для семейного альбома: Алекси, Мэй и Розария со мной, а Рагар, Рейзел и Кира с Франкенштейном. А потом и вовсе, сделали общее фото. На этом, естественно, ничего не закончилось - Алекси и Мэй начали фонтанировать идеями для фото, чуть ли не перекрикивая друг друга. Розария вначале попыталась их немного угомонить, но вместо этого - сама втянулась в спор, предлагая свои варианты. И пускай некоторые я отвергла, но некоторые идеи мне понравились, как например идея где Франки держит меня на руках, как пристало держать невесту. Ну это классика, удивительно, что я раньше не вспомнила об этом. Но вот то, что на фоне наши свидетели так же взяли на руки девушек, было уже довольно оригинально. Так же как и забавная идея Мэй, с прятками за свадебным букетом.   
  
Свою лепту внесла и Александра, выбрав себе линию поведения не многим отличную от той, которую приняла на банкете. В общем, уговаривала нас на всякие авантюры, пытаясь вести себя самоуверенно, эпатажно и по максимуму харизматично. И ведь находила отклик, не только во мне и Франкенштейне, но и в наших довольно скромных свидетелях. Чего стоил один ее спич, на тему того, кто я такая, и что стоит показать свои умения, себя, добавить в эту памятную фотосессию кусочек индивидуальности. На это мы с Франки согласно закивали головами, серьезно глядя то на Алекси, то на неуверенного в подобной затее - Ик-Хана. Нам с Франкенштейном действительно хотелось, чтобы фотографии получились не только красивые, но и со смыслом. Чтобы вот даже спустя века понятливо улыбнуться, просматривая их. Да и должна признать, зная Алекси, она могла придумать и что-то похлеще.   
  
Слушаясь совета подруги я села около дерева, уложив пышное платье так, чтобы оно свободно струилось по траве. Франкенштейн присел около меня, стараясь не притоптать ни платье, ни его хвости, но при том - не быть слишком далеко от меня. Наши свидетели посмотрели на нас, а я, уверившись в их готовности, произнесла "превратитесь в животное близкое вам по духу". Кира, что уже проходил подобное превращение, смело подошел ко мне, осторожно ступая лапами по ткани платья, чтобы не подрать когтями, и спокойно лег возле нас с Франкенштейном, уложив серую морду на лапы. Остальные пробовали свои облики: Александра пищала, находясь в облике хорька, и смешно перебирала лапками, косясь на остальных. Рагар был увлечен собой, рассматривая свой пятнистый хвост, а потом последовал примеру Киры, ложась возле нас. Должна признать, немного опасалась - в такой непосредственной близости с довольно крупным леопардом я была впервые. Рейзел взмыл в воздух, приземляясь на плече Франки, и лишь чудом не опалив его волос - никто и не сомневался, что Ноблесс станет фениксом. Мэй, превратившаяся в белочку, резво прибежала к нам, усаживаясь у меня на коленях, и Алекси, уже видимо смирившись со своим внешним видом, заняла соседнее место возле нее. Огладила свою превратившуюся подругу указательным пальцем между ушек и улыбнулась - мех у нее был мягонький, не хуже чем у Адели. Последней к нам присоединилась Розария, присаживаясь на мое плечо, как Рейзел у Франки, и ухнула. Повернула к ней голову, заметив в огромных глазах тоску, и тоже погладила по голове - в облике совы наша благородная выглядела так же прекрасно, как всегда.   
  
Ик-Хан делал нам фотографии, пока все рассаживались, видимо, собираясь "поймать" момент неожиданности. Потом, когда все мы угомонились, школьник подсказывал нам, кому и как лучше позировать, чтобы получилось хорошо. Наши изменившиеся друзья его слушали, никак переживали касательно того, как получаться на снимке. Особенно возмущалась Розария - к ней, как и Рейзелу, не было никаких требований, кроме как сидеть на плече. Чувствуя ее недовольство я только ждала, пока она решит подобному восопротивиться, и не прогадала. Громко хлопая крыльями наша Элеанор в облике совы спустилась сначала к моему изгибу локтя, а потом и вовсе заняла место возле Мэй и Алекси, раскинув крылья таким образом, словно пытается их приобнять, что, скорее всего, так и было. И подобное самоуправство только восхитило Ик-Хана.   
  
\- Замечательно, Розария, оставайся так! Рагар-ним, аджосси, повернитесь ко мне, чуть ощерившись, будто хотите напасть, - школьник внимательно посмотрел на получившуюся картину, и поднял взгляд на нас с Франки. - А вот вы, Директор Ли, и Ольга, сделайте вид, что полностью расслабленны, - мы особо не притворялись, воцарившаяся атмосфера не напрягала ни на йоту. Мне особенно приятно было использовать свои способности, поэтому, поддавшись мгновению, я облегченно улыбнулась. - Вот-вот, идеально! Ольга, так держать, ложись на грудь Франкенштейна, а руку приподними, - снова поступила так, как мне велели, не переставая улыбаться - такая поза была удобнее, чем сидеть с прямой спиной, как у лесной феи. Закинула руку, желая погладить по щеке Франки, но немного не дотянулась, и пальцы остановили свой маршрут на горящих перьях Рейзела. - Замри! - щелк затвора. - Идеально, Директор, улыбнитесь еще и вы.   
  
Франкенштейн поступил так, как его попросил Ик-Хан, а потом начал своевольничать - накрыл своей ладонью мою ладонь, греющуюся в огне Рейзела, склонился чуть ниже, прикрыв глаза и целуя меня в лоб. Затвор защелкал еще быстрее, наш юный хакер был в восторге, бормоча себе что-то под нос. Мы приняли еще несколько разных поз, и решили сворачивать эту лавочку. Со словами "пускай все превращенные мной только что превратятся обратно в тех, кем были до трансформации", я помогла нашим друзьям обрести их истинные формы, и как это было в случае моего первого превращения окружающих - начались громкие споры и обсуждения того, почему кто принял такой облик, а не другой. Добродушно посмотрела на эту картину, а стоило мне отвести взгляд - заметила Ик-Хана, что запрыгнул на высокий каменный забор, делая нам несколько фотографий с высоты. А ведь не будь у него модификаций - подобного паркура бы не смог добиться, скорее всего.   
  
Школьник замахал нам рукой, молча поманив за собой, и спрыгнул по другую сторону забора, на поле. Немного поджала губы, но решила хотя бы запрыгнуть на забор. Если там, по другую сторону будет болото - я не сунусь. Не хватало испортить туфли или платье. Свое веское опасение я и заявила Ик-Хану, на что тот только улыбнулся, и сказал что здесь сухо. И я была склонна ему поверить - дождей не было уже неделю, а пшеница - растение не слишком прихотливое, в дополнительном поливании не нуждается, если нет засухи. Поэтому, больше не медля, спрыгнула с забора, следом за Франкенштейном, и приняв от него свой букет обратно, с улыбкой огладила все еще зеленые колоски пшеницы.   
  


***  
  


На поле Ик-Хан "промучал" нас еще час, и наверное еще бы продолжил, если бы не мой протест и желание уходить. Наш юный хакер довольно быстро согласился, в несколько больших прыжков настигнув забор, так как мы успели порядком удалиться. Хотела поступить так же, даже юбки платья подхватила, готовясь к прыжкам, но у моего мужа были другие планы. Франкенштейн ловко, словно я ничего не весила, подхватил меня на руки, и отпустил только тогда, когда уже стоял на заборе. Спрыгнув на землю я направилась в сторону сарая, хотя бы ради того, чтобы отложить на место букет. В дверях разминулась с Ик-Ханом - тот направлялся к себе в кемпер, суетливо сообщив что нужно скинуть фотографии с фотоаппарата, и я только кивнула. Франки уже нагнал меня, и сел за наш столик, терпеливо наблюдая за тем как я снова ставлю свой свадебный букет в вазу. Но я не присоединилась к нему, а только легко чмокнула в нос.   
  
\- Ты тут развлекайся, а я пойду поищу детей, - любимый с сомнением обвел взглядом зал, и я его понимала. После всеобщего, насыщенного плясками и конкурсами празднования, народ лениво переговаривался, поглощая основное блюдо. Нас с Франкенштейном тоже ждали наши тарелки, все еще исходящие паром. Короче говоря, весельем тут и не пахло, и я не знала, затишье ли это перед бурей, или милосердие Алекси. В последнее верилось слабо, учитывая что сейчас только смеркалось, а подруга еще в самом начале обещала праздник до самой ночи.   
  
\- А их нечего искать, - к нам легкой поступью подошла Сейра, поставив на столе две тарелки с салатом, что прилагались к стейкам с запеченным картофелем. - Розария и Лудис их уже укладывают спать. Они были порядком уставшие.   
  
\- Ну тогда я пойду к ним, - кивнула в сторону Роярд, благодаря за информацию, и почувствовала как меня поймали за руку.   
  
\- Передай им "спокойной ночи" и от меня, - Франкенштейн мягко поцеловал мою ладошку и отпустил. Проводил меня взглядом, направленным в спину, и впервые в жизни подобное меня не раздражало, не смущало, не заставляло повести плечами. За мной наблюдали, но без злого умысла, провожали взглядом, но не плотоядным, а невинно-восхищенным. Это могло вызвать во мне исключительно восторг.   
  
Выйдя из сарая, я уже направилась в сторону здания, где расположились все участники экскурсии, кроме нас с Франки, но замерла, проходя возле нашего кемпера. Оттуда чувствовалась аура как благородных, так и наших детей. Зашла туда, с удивлением для себя отметив уже спящих Фрэнсис, Викторию и Генриха. А возле них были Розария и Лудис в довольно необычном виде. Благородная лежала упершись в спинку кровати, аккурат возле наших детей, а Лудис лежал между ее ног, головой уложившись на солнечное сплетение Розы. Меня они не заметили, и я хитро улыбнулась. Дети спали уже, да и благородные не безобразничали - Лудис монотонно, приятным, мягким голосом читал сказку, увлекшись. А вот Розария явно не слушала - со слегка розовыми щечками она наблюдала за головой Лудиса и то и дело тянулась рукой, желая погладить, но в последний момент одергивала себя, не смея. Я, конечно, была рада за успехи подруги, но уж зная ее жаркий, не слишком подходящий благородным темперамент, опасалась, что если она сейчас признается Лудису, то может стать жарко. А срамить при моих детях я не позволю. От моей ауры устремились легкие, не несущие опасности импульсы силы, и благородные тут же ко мне повернулсь, одновременно краснея.   
  
\- П-п-прост-тите, мисс Ольга, - Лудис мигом спрыгнул с кровати, покраснев, на что я только снисходительно махнула рукой.   
  
\- Ничего-ничего, вы же обувь сняли, - бросила легко, словно только чистота одеяла меня заботила, и тут же подошла к детям. Никто из благородных не стал мне мешать, напротив - они стали быстро обуваться, явно желая сгинуть с моих глаз. Их право, возможно хотят вместе дочитать сказку, ведь Лудис прихватил ее с собой. Мой взгляд опять скользнул к малышне. Виктория раскинулась звездой, как царица, не иначе, как на правах самой старшей. Возле нее расположились Генрих и Фрэнсис, зеркально отражая друг-друга, спящие в позе эмбриона. Погладила обоих по щечках, заметив, как их мышцы сразу расслабляются, и брат с сестрой легко обнимают руки Вики. Дочка, явно почувствовав это, стала пытаться освободиться, и я с беззвучным смешком помогла ей, в итоге погладив по щеке и ее.   
  
\- Сладких снов, мои милашки, - поочередно поцеловала лоб каждого, перекладывая в манеж, и только когда вся тройка была на своих местах, с улыбкой облокотилась на трубку ограждения. - Папа тоже желает вам спокойной ночи.   
  
Стоило мне только сказать это, дети, словно слыша мои слова, синхронно улыбнулись, и я не сдержалась от того, чтобы опять погладить их. На хрупких, мягких шейках стали расползаться пятна Копья, словно наше оружие было недовольно радостью наших детей. Нахмурилась, замолвил словечко у Грегори, и целый кемпер заполнило моим Копьем. Нужно было показать той толике, которую унаследовали наши дети, кто здесь хозяин. Нужно было поставить на место эту энергию, чтобы ничто не омрачало сна наших детей. Ведомая этой мыслью, и светлой, как мне казалось, целью, я не заметила главного - наши дети притягивали к себе Копье магнитом, точно так же, как я при попадании. Испуганно одернула свое оружие, теперь понимая Франки, что делился тогда со мной силой. Но к моему превеликому удивлению - на лицах у детишек была счастливая улыбка, точно так же, как после моих, едва ощутимых ласк.   
  
Сглотнула, с опаской покосившись на детей, и убедившись, что они спят - вышла из кемпера. И только тогда позволила себе передернуть плечами. Ребенок с Копьем в руках... Жуткая картина, сулящая много безрассудных жертв. Остается только надеяться, что с нашими детьми так не будет, что получиться их контролировать, что...   
  
\- _Милая, не стоит беспокойства,_ \- в разуме успокаивающим баритоном раздался голос Франки, пока я подходила к сараю. - _В случае чего, Мастер и Раймонд-ним смогут поставить им печати._   
  
\- _Если не откажутся ставить печати на детей,_ \- мысленно добавила я, направляясь к диджейке, и обращаясь к Тао уже вслух. - Проследишь по камерам за детьми, хорошо?   
  
\- Я буду лучшим в мире веб-нянем! - с гордостью ответил мне он, тут же уткнувшись носом в ноутбук.  
  
_А мы не откажем в наложении печати,_ \- как то лениво отозвался в моем разуме Раймонд, и я не без удивления глянула в его сторону. _Вы - наши контракторы, и ваши дети могут считаться и нашей заботой._   
  
\- Вот так да, аж два крестных папочки, - пробормотала это себе под нос, но Раймонду улыбнулась облегченно - печать действительно много проблем поможет избежать. Я все с той же улыбкой подошла к любимому, присаживаясь рядом, отметив что возле него сидела Мэй. Точнее - дремала на плече Бенго, который спорил с Раэлем.   
  
\- Это память. Для детей, внуков, да и для себя, - тоном уставшего учителя сказал Бенго, на что я только заинтересовано вскинула бровь, слушая и одновременно принявшись кушать салатик.   
  
\- Это фальшивые, ненастоящие эмоции, - с непониманием глянул на него Раэль.   
  
\- Они только поженились, как их эмоции могут быть ненастоящие? Они влюблены, возвышены, хочется летать, парить.   
  
\- Они позируют. Принимают позы, переснимают, устают, а надо улыбаться и светиться.   
  
\- Да если бы Сейра за тебя вышла, то ты бы весь месяц как глянцованный светился бы, притворства тут никакого нет, - со смешком парировала на его слова, закрутив пальцем вилку. Франкенштейн подал мне сок и я скромно ему улыбнулась, со счастливым вздохом прислонившись к плечу. - А если завидуешь, то лучше помалкивай, Кертье.   
  
\- И кому я по-твоему завидую? Тебе или, - он кинул взгляд на Франкенштейна, - ему? - Мэй в ответ на это тихонько хихикнула. Но когда Бенго, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, она прикрыла глаза рукой вторя ему. Раэль недовольно покосился на них, но эти двое только сильней развеселились. Смех перешел в хохот, они даже держались друг за друга, чтобы не упасть со стульев.   
  
\- Вообще-то я имела ввиду сам факт свадьбы, но... - с серьезностью посмотрела на Раэля. - Если у тебя есть чувства к Франкенштейну - то в вашем мире тебе стоит ему признаться. Негоже быть порознь, когда любите, - Франкенштейн хмыкнул, явно признав мою победу, а я, наслаждаясь этим чувством, выпила немного шампанского. Раэль вспыхнул от негодования, но промолчал стиснув зубы. Мэй и Бенго, уже не сдерживаясь хохотали до неприличия громко. Кертье отвернулся от нас, и осмотрелся по залу - видать, искал взглядом Сейру. Не без ехидности наблюдала за метаниями Кертье и только благодаря силы воли не стала смеяться - до того заразительно хохотала Мэй. Я решила продолжить кушать, но не бралась за главное блюдо - хотелось побаловать себя вкусняшками. Потянулась к винограду, но Франки меня опередил, взяв в руки гроздь и начиная кормить меня с руки. Его хитрые глаза словно бросали вызов, но от ауры шел только интерес и тепло, так что я без проблем подчинилась, позволяя себя обслужить. Но не долго это длилось - вдруг на краешек нашего стола села улыбчивая сверх меры Алекси.   
  
\- Любимки мои, - услышав ее голос, уверилась в том, что она уже слегка поддатая. - Тут такая интимная атмосфера, должна признать, что мы тут сейчас все уснем а вы начнете брачную ночь, - хихикнула он, а я только удрученно простонала.   
  
\- Алекси, ближе к делу, - серьезным тоном сказала это, скосив глаза на сидящих рядом, чтобы увериться, заметил ли кто-то кроме меня состояние Александры. Раэль покосился на нас и протянул Мэй стакан воды. Икая, Санву осушила его и откинувшись на спинку стула обратила внимание на нашу тамаду.   
  
\- А ты попробуй угадай, малышка, - промурлыкала Алекси, но напоровшись на мой ответ в виде покерфейса - надулась. - Вот как знала, не любишь ты меня. Но в общем, настало время конкурсов исключительно для молодоженов! Начнем с Франи, как с отца семейства, - Алекси спрыгнула со стола, схватив Франкенштейна за руку и нагло потащив за собой. Что ж, теперь, когда подруга подвыпила, нужно быть на чеку. И именно поэтому я собралась подняться следом, а не из-за праздного любопытства, естественно.


	153. Часть 150

\- Алекси, боже, - войдя в сарай Павел всплеснул руками, показывая этим жестом неудовлетворение от того, что делает Алекси. Вскинула бровь, заметив как он приближался в ее сторону, но прошел мимо, только головой покачав, и направился ко мне. Приблизившись к столику он протянул мне руку, помогая подняться, и я повиновалась, подавая ему ладонь. - Извини ее, Оля, я не досмотрел.   
  
\- Да ладно, - махнула рукой в сторону подруги, и впилась внимательным взглядом в лицо Паши. Рассеченная бровь, согласно с моими советами, не была тронутая косметикой, поэтому больше всего бросалась в глаза. Разбитая губа была закрашена, так же как и фингал, и если не знать, куда смотреть - то невозможно было это заметить. Паша действительно был неплохим визажистом. Но надо сказать что-то касательно Александры, а то ее Аку уже начал чувствовать себя неуверенно под моим взглядом. - Я знала что примерно так и будет. Даже, можно сказать, ожидала чего похуже.   
  
\- Как интересно, - Мэй подалась вперёд, облокотившись об стол. - Учитывая, что Алекси уже немножко пьяна, зрелище нас ожидает интересное.   
  
Мы с Пашей это не прокомментировали, так как Мэй была права. Интересно будет точно, а вот понравится ли нам это - уже совсем другой вопрос. Павел стал меня уводить от столика, почему-то в сторону выхода. Должна признать - я немного напряглась, не зная чего можно ожидать, но так как Паша ведет себя непринужденно, словно так и должно быть, предполагаю, что этот конкурс был задуман раньше, и что это не смелая инициатива моей поддатой подруги. Посмотрела в сторону Франкенштейна, не иначе, как желая получить поддержку, или хотя бы подтверждение того, что он в курсе происходящего. Мой муж был спокойным, видимо, все это действительно было запланировано раньше. Мне не осталось ничего, кроме того, чтобы позволить себя увести из сарая, и помочь Паше закрыть двери. Я выждала пару минут, и услышав невнятно голос Алекси, не усиленный микрофоном, раздраженно цыкнула - подслушивать незаметно теперь не получиться. Паша, словно ожидая того, что до меня дойдет этот факт, выжидательно на меня посмотрел.  
  
\- Ольга, я бы тебя попросил на время игры остановить свою телепатическую связь с Франкенштейном, - серьезно начал Паша и я нахмурилась. Он, не давая мне шанса возразить, тут же продолжил. - Поверь, ничего страшного, плохого или позорного не произойдет. А если будешь подсматривать, то испортишь удовольствие только себе.   
  
\- А если мне большее удовольствие принесет наблюдение? - сказала это, поджав губы. Мне не нравилась идея, что я явно что-то пропущу, даже если в конечном итоге это должно принести мне удовольствие.   
  
\- Можешь не переживать, ты же знаешь, Тао все время снимает. Чуть ли не каждую минуту свадьбы. А если тебя видеосъемка не устроит, то всегда можешь попросить Франкенштейна показать тебе воспоминания, - с умоляющими нотками в голосе ответил мне Паша, и я тяжело вздохнула, глядя на него немного неудовлетворенно. Не нравилась мне такая постановка дел и все тут. Видимо, что-то на моем лице отобразилось, ну или Паша отличался более чутким восприятием чужого настроя, и он тут же скуксился. - Ну пожалуйста? - от неуверенности в его голосе появились вопросительные нотки, и у меня не осталось другого выбора, нежели согласиться.   
  
\- Ладно, - бросила Паше, отгородив свои мысли от того, что видел и чувствовал любимый, оставляя себе только ощущение того, жив ли Франкенштейн, и все ли с ним в порядке. А потом, с серьезным выражением лица, резко повернула голову в сторону Паши, тем самым немного его испугав. Кто сказал, что я не имею права на маленькую месть? - А ты как? Слушался моих советов, и смазывал фингал?   
  
\- Так точно! - Павел активно закивал, едва ли не становясь по стойке "смирно", - я уверен, с подобным уходом он до завтра сойдет, - со смешком добавил он, а потом стал серьезным, глядя в мою сторону. Оживилась, уже ожидая что услышу какие-то жалобы. - Правда, тебе придется перед нашим уходом сказать мне, как поступать потом со швом и губой.   
  
\- Об этом можешь не беспокоится, я все улажу. Введу тебя в курс всего необходимого, - я подошла чуть ближе к Паше, скользнув ладонью под его рубашку и облегченно выдохнула, почувствовав повязку на груди. А вот мой подопечный сразу, как по сигналу, смутился, покраснев и посмотрев на меня как мышь на кота. И вот если вспомнить мой бой с Мадуком и то, кем раньше был Павел, то сравнение очень-очень точное... - А как твои ребра? Не болят?   
  
\- Н-нет, там все в порядке, - пытаясь не выдать своего смущения заговорил он, но когда я снисходительно ему улыбнулась, он видимо вспомнил, кто я такая и какие у меня умения.   
  
\- А тяжести не носишь? - переспросила его, и Павел помотал головой, поджав губы.   
  
\- Ничего тяжелее табуретки, как ты и говорила, - удовлетворенно улыбнулась в ответ на его слова, но скисла, когда тот вытащил из кармана повязку.   
  
\- Я тебя послушался, теперь твоя очередь, - спокойно сказал он, и я недовольно закивала головой, позволяя надеть на себя эту злосчастную повязку. Но должна признать, Аку завязывал ее предельно осторожно, чтобы и прически не испортить, но вместе с этим - чтобы тряпка надежно прикрывала глаза. Убедившись в том, что просветов нет, он отошел от меня, и я услышала как грузно открываются двери сарая. - Вы уже все? - услышала вопрос Паши, но внятного ответа не было. - Ольга, иди сюда, заходим-заходим, - Парень подхватил меня под ручку, словно я была обычным человеком, которому в подобной ситуации нужен провожатый. Слегка улыбнулась, но противиться не стала - чем было приятно такое ко мне отношение. Как к равной себе.   
  
\- Оля, не открывай глаза, а то мы Франкенштейна в кожаные трусы нарядили, зрелище то еще! - услышала предостережение Санву, и чуть повернула голову на голос.   
  
\- Что? - голос Мэй, вместе с предупреждением немного сбил меня с мысли о линии поведения Паши, но я успокоилась и выбросила из головы смятение и любые сомнения, услышав знакомые шаги. Франкенштейн прошел возле меня, но не остановился рядом.   
  
\- Урокай? - мой муж обратился к благородному с вопросом, но вместо ответа я услышала только какое-то шуршание. - Суйи, Юна? - я прикрыла глаза под повязкой, сосредотачиваясь на звуках, так как ответа снова не последовало. Но в этот раз к шуршанию добавились новые звуки - какой-то смутно-знакомый скрип. Прокрутив у себя в уме этот звук еще раз, я вспомнила, что это такое - скрип от заколки-крабика. У Франкенштейна какое-то задание по типу "приведи ближнего своего в надлежащий празднику вид"? - Рагар, Раджек, Раэль? - я снова услышала шуршание, только теперь более внятное, и так же звяк посуды. Нахмурилась, понимая, что не могу уловить закономерности между тем, что слышу. Соблазн выпустить свои хвосты и смухлевать, "подсмотрев" был сильным, но я сумела сдержаться.   
  
\- Слышишь, Оляша? Во-о-от какая у тебя семья будет дружная! Гля, сколько жен и мужей зовет! - Алекси, естественно, упустить возможности подшутить не могла, но явно не учла, что я не простой человек, да и раньше или позже найду закономерность в этих звуках...   
  
\- Вы что дадите? - не иначе, как благодаря обострившимся чувствам, я услышала голос Мэй, что явно старалась разговаривать шепотом. - Ха, и оба левые?   
  
\- Лунарк? - снова раздался голос Франкенштейна. Несмотря на то, что я пыталась играть честно, мой организм сам по себе мухлевал. Кроме обостренного слуха теперь еще и третий глаз подкидывал в разум отображение аур окружающих, подсказывая мне, что любимый стоит неподалеку от наших гостей-волков - Музаки, Гарды, и Лунарк, которую окликнули. И вот от последней вдруг повалило на меня энергетикой озадаченности.   
  
\- Лунарк, не думай, отдай ему платье. Ты шикарна и без него, - в голосе Мэй, как и в ее ауре, были нотки веселья. Но вот то, что она сказала, заставило меня возмущенно приоткрыть рот, повернув голову в ту сторону, откуда чувствовалась аура любимого.   
  
\- Какое платье? Франкенштейн, что происходит? - недовольно засопела, стараясь не подпускать к себе мысли, что Франкенштейн мог допустить до чего-то так позорного, что Лунарк пришлось бы раздеваться. - Кто что...   
  
\- Подру-у-уга, - договорить мне не дала Александра, приблизившись ко мне вприпрыжку и щелкнув по носу, - не любопытствуй, всему свое время.   
  
\- Лунарк, - повторил Франкенштейн, и от волчицы стали чувствоваться эмоции легкого испуга. А потом снова шорох и шаги моего мужа - он явно сделал то, что было нужно и продвигался дальше, под аккомпанемент тихого смешка Санву.   
  
\- Ребята, - аура Франки обнаружилась возле наших юных школьников, чьи ауры больше всех сочились озорством. Скорее всего, это Эшлин и Шинву, у остальных ауры немного другие, чем у этой парочки. Оставалось только разочаровано покачать головой. Если бы я только помнила цвет ауры каждого из наших "домашних"! Возле этой двойки была и еще одна аура, сильная, точно принадлежавшая аристократу. Но вот кому - не знаю. Возможно, Лудису, так как с ним я знакома хуже, чем с остальными благородными. Снова раздались шорохи, скрипы, приглушенный бубнеж под нос в исполнении Шинву. Не успела я даже начать анализировать новую информацию, как почувствовала, что ко мне подходит Франкенштейн. Ауру своего любимого я могла узнать из тысячи, вне зависимости от того, насколько я в данный момент ушла в себя. Любимый склонился, и я услышала прямо перед моими ногами какой-то шорох, стуки, будто что-то падает с невысокого расстояни, опять-таки звякнувшая посуда... Что это за конкурс? Мне делают какое-то подношение? Но подношение чего? Столько вопросов, а ответов - нет. И не будет, пока мне не развяжут глаза.   
  
\- Люблю сюрпризы, люблю сюрпризы, - пришлось повторять это, словно мантру, чтобы не психануть и не сорвать повязку. Пускай мы с Франки так тесно были связаны всего один день, я уже начинала чувствовать, что нервничаю. Видимо, это так же уловил любимый, даже с заблокированной связью, так как очень быстро почувствовала, как знакомые руки поймали меня за ладонь. Любимый на этом не остановился, и мягко проехался губами по коже ближе к запьястью, а потом медленно съехал ниже, к пальцам, аккурат возле колец. Плечи расслабились сами собой, будто не по моей воле, и я вздохнула, сбрасывая с себя напряжение полностью. С разных сторон уловила смешки наблюдающих, но внимания на этом не акцентировала - если кого-то смешит тот факт, что Франкенштейн меня поддерживает, то пускай смеется дальше, нас подобное не способно смутить. Словно подтверждая мои мысли, Франки ощутимо прижался губами к моим пальцам, чуть выше ногтей, и стремительным движением отстранился. И судя по появившемуся шороху - поднялся. Ох, так это еще не все...   
  
\- Розария, - раздался голос любимого и я повернула голову на звук. Франкенштейн действительно стоял возле названной благородной, судя по знакомым мне аурам. Правда потом мой муж направился дальше, не озвучивая ничьего имени, и догадываться, кто это, мне долго не пришлось. Могла бы догадаться даже без третьего глаза. Только наши ГМО постарше умели на ровном месте создавать вокруг себя столько шумихи на, казалось бы, простом месте. В отличие от того, к чему мы все уже успели привыкнуть, в этот раз виновником шума был не Тао, а М-24, что то и дело бормотал слова извинения. Впрочем, Тао бормотал себе под нос мало лестные слова в адрес нашего Эмыча. Прекратил эту сцену Такео, что-то прошипев Тао, и хакер замолчал. И потом опять шорох, а любимый идет дальше. Хм-м-м... В случае это троицы я была способна поверить в то, что Франкенштейн участвует в чем-то по типу "укрась или приведи в порядок своего соседа", но всю версию ломали подношения возле моих ног. Которые, впрочем, принесли просто так - я не получала касательно них каких-либо инструкций, и Франкенштейн не спешил с ними разбираться.   
  
Любимый продолжил свое продвижение по залу молча, словно нарочно желая лишить меня единственного ориентира. Оставалось только следить внимательно, возле которой ауры останавливается Франкенштейн, чтобы не дать себя застать врасплох, что бы на меня не ожидало, хорошее или плохое, все-равно. Геджутель, Раскрея, Кэриас, возле которого задержка продлилась чуть дольше и шорох был отчетливее, чем в других случаях, смутно знакомый. Идиан и Клаудия, от которых, словно от близнецов, исходили одинаковые, чуть ли не синхронные звуки. Только от каджу Традио чувствовалось меньше стеснения и смущения. Эх, либо Урокай не послушал моей просьбы, либо Идиан сложнее будет раскрепостить, нежели Клаудию. Из моих мыслей меня вырвал шорох, очень похож на тот, что только что слышала возле двух благородных, и чуть склонив голову, "подсмотрела" своим магическим глазиком что любимый дальше покорял каджу - теперь он находился возле Региса и Сейры. Возле них тоже был Ик-Хан, и вот звук, что издал парень, я узнала - наш юный хакер только что тянул с себя пиджак. И скорее все - передал его Франкенштейну. Неужели суть конкурса в раздевании? Какая-то новая форма игры в бутылочку? И вместо бутылки - мой муж? А мои глаза почему тогда закрыты, если само раздевание главное в подобных играх? Гр-р-рх, мне нужны ответы!   
  
\- Мэй, а от тебя что? - прежде чем мое недовольство успело вырасти в какую-то опасную форму, я инстинктивно зацепилась за заинтересованный голос Бенго, а потом и вовсе обратила все свое внимание - такой вопрос может родить ответ, что приблизит меня к разгадке.   
  
\- Неужели она у Джин-Хо осталась, - услышала бормотание Мэй, и расстроено вздохнула. Подобная фраза едва ли меня к разгадке подтолкнет. Остается только дальнейшее наблюдение. А учитывая, что аура Франкенштейна была теперь рядом с аурой Родерика, то есть надежда что бывший Лорд что-то выболтает. Тем более что от него чувствовались нотки озорства, в то время как от Франки - только серьезность, причем, не напускная.   
  
\- Да-да, злыдень, чего тебе?   
  
\- Родерик-ним, не соизволите...? - в голосе Франкенштейна не было ничего, кроме вежливости, но я явно чувствовала от него раздражение. Причем такое сильное, что сомнений не оставалось - все благородные и оборотни так же чувствуют это.   
  
\- Соизволю что? - переспросил жучара, не скрывая своего ехидства, и я с нарастающим недовольством повернула голову в его сторону, словно могла сквозь повязку испепелить его взглядом - вот ведь зараза такая, даже в такой день будет портить всю малину.   
  
\- Не портить конкурс не соизволите? - выдержка Франкенштейна уже сбоила, эти слова он процедил сквозь зубы.   
  
\- Хмм... - с ироничными нотками протянул Родерик, получив в ответ от Франки только тяжелый вздох. Раздался какой-то шорох, глухой удар об пол, словно более громкое топанье. Теперь от любимого я чувствовала не только раздражение, но и едва уловимые нотки превосходства. Черт, не знаю, что он задумал, но я уверенная на все сто, что очень пожалею, что именно в тот момент у меня завязаны глаза. Потому что от бывшего Лорда благородных почувствовала сильное удивление, если не сказать что изумление. - Е-мое, делайте фото, - пробормотал Родерик, вместе с этим явно что-то делая - мой слух уловил шелест легкого металла.   
  
\- Уже, - удовлетворенно пробормотал Тао, в подтверждение его слов раздался щелчок фотоапарата. Мой муж не прокомментировал это никак, а только хмыкнул, и я услышала его отчетливые в тишине шаги. Когда он остановился, я не услышала никакого шелеста, или шороха, а только довольный крик Мэй.   
  
\- Вот она! Возвращаю.   
  
\- Спасибо, - в голосе Франкенштейна, как и в его ауре, чувствовалась некоторая растерянность, попалам с заинтересованностью. Он снова зашагал, теперь в моем направлении, но ничего, кроме повторного подношения не произошло. Почти тут же, словно страясь долго возле меня не находиться, Франки направился к двум самым сильным, не считая меня, хозяинам ауры. Рейзел и Райдмонд, очевидно. Наступила секунда промедления, а потом я уловила еще один знакомый мне звук - кто-то из братьев снял с себя рубашку. Заинтересованно изогнув бровь, я ожидала, что будет дальше, хотя то, что Ноблесс раздевались, настораживало. Что же это за конкурс такой, где даже Кадисам пришлось раздеться? И как на подобное согласился Франкенштейн, что все еще не мог перестать опекать Рейзела, как неразумное дитя?   
  
\- Р-раймонд-ним, - услышав удивление в голосе любимого, я расслабилась. Значит, все под контролем, разделся "не его" Ноблесс. Возможно тоже что его удивление было от факта раздевания - все-таки, звуков, которые точно бы были, если бы все раздевались, почти не было. - Мастер? - спросил Франкенштейн, прервав мой мысленный анализ происходящего, сам того не ведая. Я перестала размышлять над обстановкой и прислушалась, желая получить новые зацепки. Но было удивительно тихо. Рейзел не понял правил? Мои мысли опять прервали, но теперь не какой-нибудь фразой или возгласом. Раздался тихий, чуть ли не жалобный "хрясь", ассоциирующийся у меня с поломкой чего-то, скорее всего - металлического. Сарай мгновенно заполнило ощущением мощи. Даже не так - все, находящиеся здесь в тот миг просто утопали в колличестве этого могучества, незамутненной силы. Я встрепенулась, стоило мне связать факты касательно звука, ощущения силы и того, возле кого сейчас стоял мой, донельзя ошарашенный, муж.   
  
\- Рейзел снял печать, что ли? - с ответом на мое предположение пришла Алекси, коротко и ошеломленно мне угукнув. Теперь, кроме силы, я чувствовала в сарае явную, сильную энергию шока, исходяющую почти от всех окружающих. Почти, потому что я недоумевала, а Франкенштейн не источал никаких эмоций - видимо, застрял в ступоре. - Да что у вас происходит?! - раздраженно рыкнула, понимая, что ответа еще не скоро дождусь. Хвосты вылезли сами по себе, явно чтобы помочь своей непутевой хозяйке сориентироваться, и я решила, что можно уже не тянуть и снимать повязку - видимо, конец с этим конкурсом, раз ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Завершить начатое не дал мне Павел, поймав меня за руку, которой я потянулась к повязке.   
  
\- Не нервничай, все под контролем... - в голосе, как и в ауре Паши была немая просьба. - Пока что, - эй, а вот это вот "пока что" не утешает ни грамма. Он похлопал меня по плечу, в попытке не то утешить, не то успокоить.   
  
\- Как же я люблю этот мир, - организм желаемой свободы от оков не получил, и мой слух уловил бормотание Мэй, явно пытаясь компенсировать мне зрение.   
  
\- Не смотри, нуна, - тут же вдогонку бросил Раэль, источая заботу. Хотелось бы узнать, не смотреть на что он ее просит? Франки в то время переборол свой ступор, подойдя к нашему штатному оборотню, его бабушке и Дмитрию. Особенно хорошо я узнала ауру мага, видела отчетливо его движения - он что-то передавал любимому. Наверное, это все потому что именно Дима был первым моим толчком к открытию третьего глаза.   
  
\- Ох, Франки, радуюсь за тебя и за Оленьку как за родных! Держи, - теперь, после того как я "видела" движения Димы, и чуть сосредоточилась на движениях других, то отметила что бабушка Инна, так же как и маг что-то передала Франкенштейну. Кирилл тоже что-то отдал, и после нескольких секунд заминки, решил объясниться.   
  
\- В кармане нашел. Думал, потерял при первом посещении Лукедонии, а оно вон как получилось... - то, как Франкенштейн покачал головой, я почти увидела, несмотря на то, что глаза были закрыты. Подобное меня не могло не удивить - даже не предполагала что третий глаз дает подобные возможности. Повернула голову в сторону Димы, запомнив где он стоял, я получила утвердительный кивок в ответ. и опять же, увидела. Только теперь не почти, Дмитрий был для меня полной, целостной фигурой из энергии. Посмотрела в сторону Франки и облегченно вздохнула - мой муж также представал для меня, такой же фигурой. Видимо, тут либо зависимо от того, с кем я близко эмоционально, либо во время моего невинного мухлежа я уже приноровилась смотреть на мир подобным образом. Франки как раз подошел к Алекси и ее Акутагаве, и я опустила взгляд в пол, туда, где были подношения.   
  
Все внимание привлекала печать Рейзела, все еще фонящая силой, очень знакомой мне силой. Я попыталась отодвинуть это ощущение от себя и прислушаться к остальным предметам. В начале не происходило ничего - у предметов ведь ауры нет. А потом я стала замечать проблески энергии. Некоторые предметы этой энергией фонтанировали, словно костер, выплевывающий искры. От них еще чувствовалось какое-то непонятное движение, как вибрация. От некоторых предметов энергия шла намного скромнее, так сказать, тише на парочку децибел, но при том они были чуть живее. От некоторых и вовсе шел холод, такой, который можно почувствовать, если занести руку над емкостью со льдом. Этот предмет явно был мне знакомым, я точно прикасалась к чему-то подобному, рука помнит это ощущение...   
  
Дольше подумать над тем, что же мне напоминает холодный предмет я не смогла - подошел Франкенштейн, добавив новые предметы. Я заинтересовано замерла - больше ведь никого нет, у кого можно что-то забрать, если я правильно поняла смысл этого конкурса, а значит - можно стягивать мне повязку. Но с этим никто не спешил, и я едва подавила в себе порыв сделать это самостоятельно - Франкенштейн стал передвигать эти предметы, переставлять их с места не место, что-то там поправлять, одергивать... Не мешала ему в этой задаче и улыбалась Диме. Не знаю, понял ли меня маг, или нет, так как просто не вижу его выражения лица, но если мою улыбку правильно поняли, то у нас с ним есть новый, маленький секрет.   
  
\- Теперь можешь смотреть, - услышала голос Раэля, а потом почувствовала его смущение и раздражение. - Не туда!   
  
\- Ой, какой Франкенштейн молодец, - в тоне Мэй была слышна улыбка, и я не могла не улыбнуться ей в ответ. Правда, очень скоро стало не до улыбок...   
  
Отвлекшись на Санву я до последнего не заметила, что Франкенштейн закончил, и зашел мне за спину. Почувствовала я его только тогда, когда почувствовала предвкушение, которое милый и не думал прятать. Ладони Франки проехались по моим плечам, медленно съезжая на локти, предплечья и ладони. Последние он, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не сжал, а только погладил. Зато поцелуй в шею, когда я удивленно склонила голову в бок, пытаясь понять его действия, застал меня врасплох. Дьявол, как же он искушает... Ведь прекрасно понимает, что завязанные глаза создают интимную обстановку, даже несмотря на мое умение подсматривать. И еще ко всему прочему - такая простая повязочка способна в пару раз усилить чувствительность тела, особенно если кто-то сосредоточится на ощущениях, как я, когда подслушивала. Чертяка блондинистый... Знает же, прекрасно знает, что со мной делает, как усиливает мое желание плюнуть на все и сбежать туда, где можно будет уединиться, и совершенно не прекращает меня искушать...   
  
Повязка слетела с моих глаз, словно муж услышал сквозь заблокированную связь мои проклятья в его адресс и решился смилостивиться. Я какое-то мгновение усиленно моргала, силясь привести зрение в норму, а потом увидела... Это. Большое, чуть ли не огромное сердце у моих ног. "Основой" для него была белая рубашка и пиджак Ик-Хана. Это я запомнила, звук снятия пиджака раздался, когда была очередь нашего юного хакера. А обладатель рубашки нашелся почти сразу - им оказался мой контрактер, Раймонд. Рубашка и пиджак были соединены ровно не середине, то есть, получались две соединенные половинки. У этого огромного сердца была и окаймовка - по краям были разложены черный галстук, бордовая и фиолетовая лента... Учитывая, что у Музаки сейчас распущенные волосы, лента его. А вторую я точно видела повязанную на талии Раскреи. Галстук наверняка принадлежал кому-то из наших модифицированных, и посмотрев в сторону толпы, очень быстро нашла владельца этого аксессуара - М-24, а это был он, тут же с улыбкой отсалютовал мне бокалом.   
  
Внутри сердечка располагались еще более интересные вещи - всякие безделушки и аксессуары,такие как сережки, ожерелья, браслеты, заколки... Вижу, некоторые до той степени не имели чего отдавать, что раставались с обувью и носками. Хмыкнула, глядя на это, и перевела взгляд на более странные вещи - монокль, револьвер, букет, банковская карточка и повязка охранника "Е-Ран". Ухмыльнулась и быстро посмотрела на Киру - последний "фант" - явно его. Да и по сути, если задуматься, то все предметы можно было отгадать, до того они были характерны. Снова посмотрела на огромнок сердце, и отметила, что внутри еще одно сердечко поменьше, выложенное шестью горящими свечами, и мобильниками с включенным флэшем. А внутри любимый разместил то, что дорого нам двоим. Точнее - предметы тех людей. Печать Рейзела, бутоньерка свидетеля Рагара, амулет Димы, с помощью которого он искал на карте ребят, когда они вздумали модифицировать себя и брошь Инны Тимофеевны в форме красивой, лежащей лани, к которой был прикреплен платок. Тот же платок, словно дань старушке, что вначале нас подтолкнула друг к другу, заполнял целое внутреннее сердечко. Подняла взгляд на любимого, словно пытаясь увериться, что он подразумевал то же, что и я, и напоролась только на полную нежности улыбку.   
  
\- Люблю тебя, - коротко произнес он, и больше никаких слов мне не было нужно. Франкенштейн склонился к поцелую, и я уже хотела принять от него поцелуй, но Алекси не позволила этому случиться.   
  
\- Тпр-р-р, влюбленные, еще пососетесь, - от такой наглости я только воззрилась на подругу, возмущенно приоткрыв рот, но так и не нашла что ответить Это просто возмутительно! - Невеста милая, принимаешь такое выражение чувств, или считаешь, что этого мало?   
  
\- Конечно принимаю! А вот тебе бы стоило быть немного тактичнее, - не скрывая своего негодования, посмотрела на подругу, нахмурившись.   
  
\- Ну все, Франя, она приняла, не судьба тебе по звездочку отправляться... - протянула она, а я только вскинула бровь.   
  
\- Что? - переспросили мы оба одновременно, с нескрываемым удивлением, и я насторожилась. Импровизация от моей подруги никогда хорошо не кончается. Алекси, посмотрев на нас, только пьяно и ехидный рассмеялась.   
  
\- Что она сказала? - переспросил Бенго, так же как и мы изумленно глядя на явление моей перебравшей подруги.   
  
\- Думаю она хотела его ударить, - прищурившись ответил Раэль, - так, чтобы он до звезды долетел.   
  
\- А она сильная, - несколько растеряно ответил на это Бенго, и меня так и подмывало добавить, что без мозгов тоже.   
  
\- Точно, - поддакнул Раэль, глазами выражая то, что не добавила я.   
  
\- Та-а-ак, я думаю, пора объяснить технический перерыв небольшой, - Паша подхватил за талию Алекси, что пьяно покачнулась. Девушка, вместо извинений, начала громко смеяться, перегнувшись через его руку, как в танце. Подруга у меня, конечно, минятюрная, но явно забыла что ее парню нельзя таскать тяжести. - Алекси уже повело...   
  
\- Тр-р-ройка-тройка-тройка-тройка белых лошадей, - словно желая это подтвердить, она стала напевать себе под нос.   
  
\- Так может уложим ее спать, а ты будешь за нее? - предложила я, понимая, что Александра в этом состоянии скорее драку спровоцирует между гостями, нежели нормально поведет свадьбу. - Ну или закончим празднование.   
  
\- Нет, она меня прибьет, как очухается и узнает о подобном, - Паша покачал головой, глядя на Алекси и пытаясь ее вернуть в нормальное, вертикальное положение.   
  
\- Предлагаю на роль ведущего Родерик-нима, - Мэй вытянула руку, как ученица на уроке, невинно улыбаясь.   
  
\- Ну уж нет, начали за здравие, а кончим за упокой? - немного резко выразила свое сопротивление, чувствуя на себе взгляд обсуждаемого. Сейчас, когда был объявлен перерыв, а сердечко было сфотографировано с нескольких ракурсов, все желающие забирали одолженные Франкенштейну вещи, и бывший Лорд благородных был в их числе, потянувшись за часами.   
  
\- Кончишь это ты, с Франей на ложе, - хихикая, добавила Алекси. Я порядком смутилась, понимая, что призывать подругу к порядку смысла нет, и что еще и не такое сейчас услышу. И картинки в мыслях Франкенштейна, уже предвкушающего нашу ночь, только подливали масла в огонь.   
  
\- Тао! - Крикнул Паша, повернувшись к хакеру и когда модифицированный кивнул, показывая, что слушает, Павел продолжил, но уже тише. - Давай там песни по списку. Ольга, - он повернулся ко мне и Франкенштейну, перекинув Алекси через плече. Неодобрительно на него глянула, но мой подопечный только извиняющее на меня посмотрел. - Мы вернемся через 15 минут, ну или пол часика. И тогда, если у меня не получиться привести в себя Алекси...   
  
\- Тогда я попытаюсь вывести токсины из ее тела, - уверенно заявила это, отметив, что Павел посмотрел на меня с опаской. Видимо, запомнил мою неохоту лечить его регенерином, и думал, что на нашу Алексашу это тоже распространяется. - Не волнуйся, я бы сделала это так или иначе, не буду же я вас завтра в ваш мир провожать с будуна, не так ли?   
  
\- Ну... да, - согласился Аку, и кивнул мне. - Да, так и сделаем.   
  
\- Хвала небесам, - выдохнул Раэль, явно обрадовавшись тем, что смены тамады не предвидится.   
  
\- Зря, - пожала плечами Мэй.   
  
\- Мэй, я понимаю, что это было бы весело, но увы, в большинстве шуточки были бы за наш с Франкенштейном счет, - я приобняла Мэй за плечи, желая предотвратить любые предшественники грусти. - А учитывая, что сегодня наш праздник, обстановочка была бы, - показала рукой жест 50/50. - Ну так себе, будучи искренней, - в такой же позе, приобнявшись, я ловко увела Мэй от Кертье, подводя ее к столику с закусками. Уже давно хотела попросить Санву об услуге, но все никак не было времени. А осознала я это только тогда, когда заметила в руках у Лудиса тогда, в нашем кемпере, книгу с абсолютно незнакомой мне книжкой.   
  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? Подарок от Тао и Такео? - начала Мэй прежде, чем я успела подобрать нужные слова.   
  
\- А? Что? Не-е-ет, - со смешком махнула рукой. - Я даже неуверенна, будем ли мы его открывать, - немного нервно рассмеялась, даже себе не представляя, что могли напихать в эту коробочку "для взрослых".   
  
\- Тогда что? - Санву поперхнулась шампанским. - Только не говори, что передумала быть с Франкенштейном! Уже поздно! И... И я найму адвокатов! Нам всем конец, - обреченно выдохнула она и залпом допила алкоголь.   
  
\- Ахахаха, нет, Мэй, ничего подобного, - похлопала ее по плечу, улыбаясь уж менее уверенно. - Тут просто такое дело... Понимаешь, мы завтра в диснейленд, да? А я очень слабенько знаю сказки Диснея, разве что парочку классических сказок, я даже короля льва до половины не досмотрела. И боюсь, что не смогу детям нашим пояснить что и к чему, если у них появятся вопросы, а они появятся, я уверенна, - невольно поджала губы, представив себе живой интерес детей и умоляюще посмотрела на Мэй. - Побудешь им гидом завтра? Я понимаю, что это очень безответственно с моей стороны, и что ты хотела бы сама насладиться завтрашним днем, но... - еще сильнее поджала губы, понимая, как нелепо звучат мои оправдания. Было стыдно. Почувствовала, как покраснела, но мне добро моих детей было важно, так что своих слов обратно я не взяла. Их добро было для меня так же сильно важно, как желание сдержать свое обещание перед Санву.   
  
\- Я? Я знаю все сказки Диснея! - загорелась Мэй. - О, я им все расскажу, все обьясню. И про Белоснежку, и про разных злых мачех и принцев. Кстати, папа Симбы, Муфаса, умер. А у Симбы родилась дочь.   
  
\- Да, момент с Муфасой помню, - я закивала головой, обрадовавшись, что для Мэй это скорее всего, не будет в тяжесть. Но нужно убедиться. - Значит, ты не будешь иметь ничего против, чтобы им завтра то и другое...   
  
Договорить я не смогла. Словно отовсюду, и одновременно ниоткуда, распространялась одна единственная эмоция. Все вокруг казались веселыми, как бы я ни оглядывалась, я не могла найти никого, кто бы распространял столь сильный негатив. Несколько шагов вперед, парочка в стороны - теперь у меня уже было обозрение на весь зал. Даже хвосты, что теперь я выпустила намеренно, не помогли - это не была скрытая эмоция, а явная. Но я так и не нашла источника этого липучего, пробирающего до кости, страха. Кто же, и главное, чего так сильно испугался?


	154. Часть 151

Страх. Удушающее чувство. Хочется сбежать, спрятаться, попытки унять дрожь не позволяют мыслить рационально. Выбежав из сарая я посмотрела на мягко мерцающие, слегка дрожащие хвосты, что норовили спрятать меня в кокон. Именно этого типа страха я не чувствовала уже давно - страх за свою жизнь. Злость и адреналин заставили меня сдавленно взрыкнуть. Кто посмел так кого-то испугать? Резко зажмурилась, словно разболелась голова, а когда уже открыла глаза - поняла, что нужно бежать на улицу. Оказавшись перед въездными воротами сразу стала оглядываться. По левую сторону отметила два силуэта, относительно недалеко от фонаря, но уже входящие в темень ночи. Большой, грузный мужчина и хрупкая девушка. И именно она источала этот страх. Спрятала свои хвосты, сделав несколько шагов в сторону этой парочки. Мужчиной был М-24. Пьяный в стельку, покачивающийся, заплетающимся языком бельмечет что-то, лишь иногда восклицая громче. Как только он повышал голос, девушка вся сжималась, испуганно смотря в его сторону. И я ее прекрасно ее понимала - М-24 говорил по корейски, девушка явно не знала, чего ему от нее надо, и предположила самый худший вариант.   
  
\- Иде-ем, девица, гворю тебе, вечеринка просто отпад, - М-24 протянул к ней руку и девушка несмело сделала шаг назад, пытаясь спрятать руки за спину. - Пошли, потанцую с тобой. Я же че, я тебе ничего не сделаю, просто пропустим по бокальчику, - он поднял руки на высоту груди, но почти тут же поднял одну к лицу, икнув и прикрыв рот. - Извиняюсь, я этот...   
  
\- Ты не "этот", ты идиот, - я подошла к М-24 в человеческом темпе, пока он распинался перед девушкой, и теперь подкралась со спины, залепив ему смачный подзатыльник.   
  
Коротко посмотрела на девушку, а потом потянулась к ней одним из своих хвостов, сделав его невидимым. Какая была цель в этом действии? Убедиться в том, девушка не врет? А разве настолько искренний страх может врать? Я не знала, что мной руководило, возможно, желание узнать насколько сильно провинился М-24. Возможно придется как-то загладить вину перед этой девушкой. За одну секунду у меня перед глазами пронеслось все, что было в голове девушки, касательно всей этой ситуации. Обычная прогулка, магазин далеко от дома, но пришлось пойти на покупки, дома ничего не осталось на завтрак. Она проходила мимо ворот, на секунду встретилась взглядом с М-24 и быстро отвернула взгляд. А потом заметила, что он идет следом, что-то восклицая. Догнал, встал у нее на пути, не дал пройти, и не затыкался. Девушка не знала что делать, бежать казалось ей глупым - забежит куда-то где нет народа, и тогда кричи - не кричи, никто не поможет. А так на улице был шанс, что ее услышат. Только вот горло сдавило от страха. Прочитав ее мысли я скривилась, со злостью посмотрев на М-24.   
  
\- Ты охерел, или забыл где мы находимся? Посмотри! - поймала его за шею запрокинув ему голову, и тем самым указывая на невольную жертву. - Она ни бельмеса не понимает, ты ее до чертиков испугал! - понимания ситуации во взгляде модифицированного я не увидела и раздраженно цыкнув - забрала руку, отчего он припечатался лицом в асфальт, простонав болезненно. Покачала головой, глядя на эту жалкую картину и повернулась к девушке. - Извините меня пожалуйста, он напился и я за ним не уследила. Он не хотел Вам навредить, пытался пригласить ко мне на свадьбу. Я его не оправдываю, ни в коем случае, - я подняла руки в защитном жесте, понимая что попытка прояснить ситуацию выглядит как выгораживание модифицированного и отметила, что страх все еще не покидает девушку. - Как только он отрезвеет, устрою ему головомойку, чтобы неповадно больше было так поступать. Могу ли я чем-то загладить вину перед Вами?   
  
\- Я-я могу уже уйти? - она неуверенно покосилась на меня, а потом на М-24. Модифицированный, не иначе, как почувствовав внимание к себе поднял голову, от чего девушка дернулась, и я со злостью впечатала его в асфальт обратно.   
  
\- Конечно-конечно, простите что задержали, - слегка поклонилась девушке. - Буду теперь внимательней следить за гостями, чтобы не разбредались.   
  
Девушка сделала два шага назад, спиной вперед, словно опасаясь, что я шутила, и что сейчас еще и помогу М-24 в якобы задуманном деле, а потом резко развернулась, уходя. Проследила за ней взглядом, пока она не скрылась за поворотом, и в одно движение дернула М-24 обратно на ноги. Он нахмурился, глядя на меня обижено.   
  
\- Что так грубо? Я хотел только пригласить ее...   
  
\- И поэтому не давал ей пройти, когда она явно не желала последовать за тобой? - поймала его за ухо, как провинившегося ребенка, и потащила обратно на участок, где мы обитали.   
  
\- Но она не сказала "нет"! - несколько возмущенно сказал М-24, а я отпустила его ухо. Только ради того, чтобы залепить пощечину. Это, похоже, имело эффект получше, чем все мои действия раньше - модифицированный замер, гневно на меня посмотрев. Но мой гнев был сильнее и опаснее. И судя по тому испугу, что мелькнул в его глазах и ауре, он тоже это осознал, спрятав от меня взгляд.   
  
\- Но она не сказала "да". И только это тебя должно заботить, - заметив в его глазах непонимание, я решила объяснить, хотя не была уверена, запомнит ли он хоть что-либо. Пощечина придала ему трезвости ума лишь на краткий миг. - Эта девушка испугалась тебя до такой степени, что не могла ни слова вымолвить. Ее молчание не было согласием. Ничье молчание не является согласием, только осознанно сказанное "да", когда человек трезво мыслит, может обозначать согласие. Думала, что уж кто-кто, а ты это способен понять, - последнее бросила с упреком, напомнив, что вся серия "М" не давала своего согласия на то, что творилось за стенами лаборатории. И - о чудо! - меня поняли. М-24 опустил голову в пол, и я толкнула его в спину, чертыхнувшись, когда заметила как его заносит в кусты. Поймала его под руку и поволокла за собой. - Иди давай, на сегодня ты уже нагулялся и натанцевался сейчас же идешь отсыпаться.   
  
\- Нет! - неожиданно активно заартачился М-24 и я отпустила его, желая услышать объяснение. - Я обязан немного раздвигать народ. А то вечеринка скучная становиться, не дело это, - модифицированный замахал рукой, будто желая отогнать от себя на редкость вонючих мух. По крайней мере, делал он это с соответствующим выражением лица.   
  
\- Ничего ты не будешь двигать, ты идешь отсыпаться, - веско, и без права на возражение сказала это, безбоязненно отвечая на сверлящий взгляд М-24. А сама в это время потянулась мысленно к своей связи с Франкенштейном, только сейчас заметив что любимый все время "подсматривал".   
  
\- _Подготовь мне что-то выпить, вернусь злая,_ \- получила в ответ вздох, но сразу следом почувствовала безмолвное согласие. Я все так же глядела на М-24, что под моим напором начал сдаваться, начиная моргать невпопад. - _И Кирилла позови под ворота, пускай забирает своего дружбана, а то, боюсь, если я его буду укладывать, то в процессе не сдержусь и прихлопну на нервах,_ \- добавила это, и вновь получила согласие, но теперь с легким смешком.   
  
\- _Уже посылаю к тебе Киру,_ \- передал мне Франкенштейн и я действительно, словно во включенном на фоне телевизоре, услышала как любимый посылает Киру и направляется к столикам, подготовить мне выпивку.   
  
\- Ладно, - буркнул модифицированный и пьяно икнул, на что я поморщилась. Подойдя к воротам, я заметила неуверенно оглядывающегося Киру, и как только оборотень подбежал к нам, я тут же спихнула на него М-24.   
  
\- Займись своим другом. Уложи его спать даже несмотря на протесты, - коротко скомандовала, и не встретилась с сопротивлением, а только с удивлением.   
  
\- М-24, когда ты успел так напиться? - изумленно пробормотал Кира, а потом быстро повернулся ко мне, пока я не исчезла за дверьми сарая. - А что он сделал, что ты так разозлилась?   
  
\- А это пускай он тебе сам скажет, - мы оба почти одновременно посмотрели на ели волокущего ноги М-24 и я поспешила исправиться. - Ну или скажу я, когда остыну, - на этом я разговор прервала, заходя в зал.   
  
Этот короткий разговор с Кирой заставил меня еще раз посмотреть на эту ситуацию. И вот как на нее не смотри - за М-24 и его действия мне было стыдно перед этой девушкой. А если она после этого случая получит какую-то моральную травму? Это ведь возможно, чего стоит одно накручивание себя. Имела ли эта девушка склонность к подобного рода занятию я не знала, но волновалась - не хотела чтобы она поминала лихом меня или Эмыча. Неудивительно, что когда я уже подошла к столику, возле которого остановился Франки, то зла я была, как стая чертей. Аура полыхала неудержимыми эмоциями и Копьем, от чего мой любимый поморщился, стоило мне подойти, но тем не менее - протянул напиток. Сразу приложилась к стакану, в котором явно было замешано что-то сильное, и словно горькое лекарство - осушила в несколько глотков, чувствуя спазмы в горле. Но неприятные ощущения обуздать получилось, и я только скривилась, громко отставив стакан.

  
\- Сволочь! - емко выразила свои чувства, касательно виновника недавнего происшествия, а потом глянула на Франкенштейна. - Что там?   
  
\- Виски, кола и джин, - спокойно ответил он, слегка прикрыв глаза и я закивала головой, снова поморщившись.   
  
\- Мужики - идиоты, - стоило мне только это сказать, как Франкенштейн выразительно прокашлялся, и я бросила на него взгляд. - Да, да, с некоторыми исключениями.   
  
\- Точно, - поддакнула Мэй. - Даже Раджек бывает дураком, но это ничего, ведь у него есть я. А что случилось? Снова Шинву что-то натворил?   
  
\- Нет, теперь проблемы с обалдуями постарше! - возмущенно воскликнула на реплику Санву, но в душе обрадовалась. Мне явно стоило выговориться, чтобы снова обрести контроль над эмоциями, а в перспективе - расслабиться. - М-24 напился до ручки, решил что вечеринка стала как-то не очень, и решил что нужно привести кого-то. В итоге, этот свин, - рукой указала в сторону выхода, будто там стоял обсуждаемый модифицированный, - вышел на дорогу, поймал какую-то юную девушку и начал ей втирать что она обязана к нам присоединиться. По корейски, понимаешь? Когда я к ним пришла, она дрожала как осенний лист, и я не удивлена ей - стоит, понимаешь ли, такой детина, пройти не дает, бельмечет непонятное и еще алкоголем несет чуть ли не за версту! - я забрала от Бенго его напиток и выпила его еще быстрее чем прошлый. Выговориться у меня получилось, теперь хотелось только выкинуть эту картинку из головы, так же как и воспоминания той девушки, вместе с прилагающимися к ним эмоциями. - Ее страх меня и привлек. Он был удушающий.   
  
\- Странные девушки нынче пошли, - покачала головой Мэй и я подняла на нее взгляд. Она серьезно его оправдывает? - М-24 шикарный мужчина, да не будь у меня Раджека...   
  
\- Нуна, о чем ты говоришь?!   
  
\- Ах, ты прав, Раэль, он ведь на корейском говорил, она не поняла, поэтому и испугалась, - долгим взглядом посмотрела на Мэй, пытаясь понять, серьезна ли она, на Раэля, что не сводил взгляда со своей нуны, и на Бенго, что обеспокоено смотрел на меня. Понимая, что сил разбираться с эмоциональной составной наших гостей у меня сейчас нет, я спрятала лицо в ладонях, вздохнув и ощутив секундный прилив беспомощности. Но он быстро прошел, стоило мне почувствовать рядом присутствие Франкенштейна. Милый подошел ко мне, похлопав меня по плечу, как его хлопал Рейзел в манге, после разрушения школы, и мне с трудом удалось сдержать истерический смешок. Надо взять себя в руки! Вместе мы прорвемся, что бы не происходило. Я отстранила руки от лица, чувствуя у себя на лице мучительную, словно фальшивую, широкую улыбку и тут же хлопнула себя ладонями по бедрам. Желаемой ясности в мыслях и эмоционального равновесия этот жест мне не принес, но по крайней мере, я уже знала, каким образом могу наказать провинившегося. Трудотерапия творит чудеса!   
  
\- Ладно! Ладно. Оке-ей, - протянула я, глядя на всех, кто собрался возле меня. - М-24 больше не наливаем, ни на какой тусовке. И завтра он в месте с Шинву получат наказание. Вот и чу-у-удненько, - я улыбнулась уже более сознательно, не фальшиво, ехидно. И судя по тому, как на нее отреагировали окружающие - выглядела точно устрашающе.   
  
\- Эм, мне страшно за этих двоих, - почесала нос Мэй. - Кажется завтра они живут последний день.   
  
\- Ох нет-нет, милая Мэй, - махнул в ее сторону рукой Франкенштейн, улыбаясь после того, как прочитал мои мысли касательно планов на этих двоих, - это было бы слишком легкое наказание, - и ослепительно улыбнулся. Я посмотрела на него снизу вверх и счастливо улыбнулась, обнимая его, стоящего, за бедра.   
  
\- Цените какой замечательный мужчина мне попался, - показала язык Раэлю, Бенго и даже Мэй, не скрывая своей радости. А в следующий миг вздрогнула, когда меня застали врасплох и похлопали по плечу. Это кто там такой ниндзя-скрытник пользуется тем, что я еще отхожу от увиденного?   
  
\- Испугалась? - Алекси склонилась, улыбаясь как маньяк, хотя до меня ей очевидно было далеко. - Я вернулась к живым! - ее энтузиазм плескал через край.   
  
\- Веселье продолжается! Юухху! - кличом в подобной тональности ответила ей Санву, хитро улыбаясь. Бенго и Раэль явно не разделяли ее энтузиазма и, переглянувшись, подавив вздох подняли глаза к потолку.   
  
\- Да, да и еще раз да! - Алекси отбежала на пару метров и закружилась, раскинув руки. Сдержать улыбку мне было не дано - подруга буквально топила меня в своей радости и восторге. Уж не знаю, что с ней сделал Павел, но постарался он явно на славу. Кстати...   
  
\- Подруга, а где твой Акутагава?   
  
\- Ой, Паша, забы-ы-ыла, - протянула девушка, нарочно отозвавшись в такой тональности, будто ее парень был не человеком, а каким-то аксессуаром, который можно где-то забыть. И заметив, что я ее раскрыла в притворстве, рассмеялась. - Да все с ним нормалек, переодевается, а то запачкался, - сама Алекси поймала подол короткого голубого платья, моего, сменного. - Я вот, как видите, тоже!   
  
\- Да уж, заметили, - протянул Франкенштейн, понятливо переглянувшись со мной, но я только снисходительно на него посмотрела - раз уж ей так хотелось примерить мое платье, то пускай, мне не жалко.   
  
\- Я тоже переоденусь, - спохватилась Мэй поднявшись и направившись к выходу.   
  
\- Она ведь придет, да? - тоскливо спросил Бенго, на что Раэль усмехнулся, хмыкнув. Заинтересованно глянула на стрелка, что тут же подобрался, заметив такую реакцию своего компаньона. - Ох, я вслух сказал, да?   
  
\- Не-е-ет, Мэй, не расходимся! - крикнула Алекси, побежав за Санву.   
  
\- Хочу найти сына, - Мэй остановилась, но тут же снова зашагала дальше. - Вдруг он потерялся и плачет.   
  
\- Значит всё-таки бывший Лорд будет вести свадьбу? - спросил Бенго тихо у Раэля. Я сделала вид, что не услышала, но все равно обеспокоено глянула на Алекси.   
  
\- Молчи, а то услышит, подумает, что за него голосуют.   
  
\- Мэй-Мэй, не надо. ТАО! - крикнула Алекси на весь сарай, если не громче, и хакер снял наушники, посмотрев в ее сторону. - Врубай "Белые розы" и ищи Джин-Хо! Сейчас будет конкурс невесты!   
  
\- В смысле мой? - от подобной новости я настороженно выпрямилась и поднялась. Мой вопрос все проигнорировали, словно тот был риторическим. Ну, почти все.   
  
\- Твоя очередь, милая, - со смешком бросил Франки, приглашая к танцу бабушку Инну, стоило только Шатунову начать петь.   
  
\- Нуна, позволь пригласить тебя на танец, - смеялся Раэль поймав Мэй и таща ее на плече на танцпол.   
  
\- Какие танцы?! У меня сын пропал!   
  
\- Ты так волнуешься, будто ему семьдесят лет.   
  
\- Эээ, - Мэй замерла, явно не зная что ответить на подобное замечание, и я ее понимала. Но вместо того, чтобы ее поддержать - тихо захихикала, точно так же, как и ее Раэль.   
  
\- Ох уж это благородное летоисчисление, - Алекси рассмеялась и вместе с ней улыбался Паша, что только что зашел в сарай, и первым делом - застал эту сценку. Я криво улыбнулась, бросив взгляд на Франкенштейна и Инну Тимофеевну и не сдержала счастливого вздоха. Бабушка Киры стала всем нам уже родной. Это было поистине прекрасно - быть частью семьи, с несколькими поколениями, чувствовать себя хоть в чем-то простым, обычным человеком. Это было именно то, что нужно. И плевать, что сам Франкенштейн годился бабушке Инне в далекие-далекие пра-пра-пра дедушки. Плевать, что я тоже душевно, психически и ментально насчитывала себе столько же лет, хотя и моя тушка насчитывала себе только двадцать один год. Это все было ничем, по сравнению с тем теплом, что разливалось в душе.   
  
\- Раэль, я назначена главной по сказкам, - уловила голос Мэй, что выделился на фоне песни, так как голос Санву всегда становился чуть громче, когда она была взбудоражена. - Буду рассказывать близнецам о них завтра. Ты тоже будь рядом.   
  
\- Хорошо, - Кертье кивнул, хотя по нему было заметно, что многого он не понял, если конечно хоть что-то понял. Поднялась, и решилась воспользоваться случаем, пока Алекси стояла, не занятая никаким делом.   
  
\- Подруженька моя дорогая. - подошла к ней, начиная нашептывать на ухо. - Скажи мне, а что ты за такой конкурс придумала, могу знать? Может, ну его вообще, в топку? - я поспешно продолжила, не давая подруге шанса возразить. - Ты ведь понимаешь, я сейчас в своем бальном платье, не хочу его загрязнить или порвать ненароком, - почувствовала слабое возмущение в ауре Александры и решила еще чуть-чуть надавить. - А ведь еще и прическа! Когда мне будут снимать фату, все обратят внимание и на мои волосы. Нельзя допустить до того, чтобы прическа растрепалась. Каков хоть он, этот конкурс? - я решила пойти на компромисс и не предлагать его изменить, а просто рассказать мне о нем побольше, так как по скрещенным рукам подруги поняла, что просто так сдаваться она не собирается. - Он спокойный, или мне придется что-то эдакое делать? Скажи хоть что-нибудь, чтобы я могла хотя бы морально подготовиться, - подруга на мой спич ответила ехидным смешком, и когда я от нее немного отстранилась, она еще и покачала пальцем в мою сторону.   
  
\- Хитро-хитро, подруга, но меня так просто не расколешь. Терпение!   
  
\- Алекси! - возмущенно посмотрела на нее. Можно ведь было тихо сказать, а не привлекать к нам лишнее внимание. - Ты точно все как следует обдумала?   
  
\- Так точно, еще когда была стекла как трезвышко, - назидательно произнесла она, а я только покачала головой. Ведь она не нарочно, случайно попутала слова, следовательно - алкоголь еще немного, но ее держит. Но главное, что она сама это понимает, и не тянется к выпивке, чтобы еще сильнее напиться. - И Паша одобрил! - Алекси добавила это после нескольких секунд раздумий, явно считая это весомым аргументом. Понекуда, так оно и было, поэтому я только слегка расстроено вздохнула.   
  
\- Что они там еще надумали? - услышала голос Раэля, и почти сразу повернулась в его сторону, недовольно сверкая глазами.   
  
\- Раэль, да тебе, я вижу, интересно, - улыбнулась Мэй, смотря на брата своего жениха.   
  
\- Нет, - поджал губы Кертье и теперь очередь усмехаться пришла мне. Нехорошо врать, Раэль, нехорошо. Я развернулась на пятке, спиной к Мэй и Раэлю и выжидательно посмотрела на вход в сарай. Оттуда чувствовались знакомые ауры.   
  
\- Мы его привели, - отозвался Такео, за локоть приводя за собой Джин-Хо прямо пред мои светлы очи.   
  
\- О, и где был? - улыбнулась, и сделала несколько шагов вперед, желая рассмотреть сына Мэй на предмет возможных увечий или недомоганий.   
  
\- Спал на газоне возле магазина, - снайпер хмыкнул, красноречиво на меня посмотрев, а я только округлила глаза. Далеко его занесло, ближайший магазин ведь километр отсюда.   
  
\- Я загорал, - невозмутимо отозвался Джин-Хо, поправив очки на переносице, а я почувствовала как дрожат кончики моих уст - в лунном или звездном свете загорал?. - Погода хорошая, настроение тоже.   
  
\- Во-о-от, теперь, когда все относительно в сборе, можем начинать! - воскликнула Алекси, обрадовано сжав кулачки. Я похлопала ее по плечу, тем самым немного приостановив, так как та хотела уже рвануть к диджейке.   
  
\- Подруга, а песне дашь закончиться? - я тянула, да, признаю, но мне действительно не нравилось что о конкурсе, в котором должна участвовать только я, меня не известили заранее, и не предупредили.   
  
\- И не подумаю! - воскликнула она малость возмущенно и вырвалась из-под моей руки. - Уже следующая началась. Где мой микрофон? - Алекси подбежала к стойке, забирая названный предмет. - Народ-народ! Пора заканчивать с конкурсами! Все готовы?   
  
\- Все! - Мэй, подняла руку Раэля вверх и помахала ею. Алекси польщенно улыбнулась, и ближе к нам, к центру танцпола, стали стекаться гости.   
  
\- Вот скажи, Оля, ты сильная? - не успела я что-либо колкое ответить на этот вопрос, как Александра меня опередила. - Можешь не говорить, все мы знаем, кто у вас в семье штаны носит, - по залу прокатился смешок, но скромный - смеялись только те, кто не боялся гнева Франкенштейна. Я в подобное решила не встревать - признаться честно, мне было приятно, что меня признали в нашем союзе душ главной.   
  
\- Наверное будет штангу тягать, - предположила Мэй и почти тут же прыснула смехом. Даже не знаю, что это должна быть за штанга, чтобы мне было тяжело с ней справиться. Разве что, разработанная Франкенштейном.   
  
\- А раз ты сильная, то вот, держи, - наша тамада протянула мне боксерские перчатки, и я с сомнением посмотрела на этот "подходящий" невесте аксессуар, а потом с тем же выражением лица на Алекси. - Надевай, надевай, они же вот, под цвет платья.   
  
\- И что ты предлагаешь, избить Франкенштейна? - пока надевала перчатки, решила съязвить. Неизвестность мне не нравилась, но если Алекси перегнет палку, то меня никто не заставит в этом участвовать. Так что пока что могу покорно сделать то, чего от меня хотят.   
  
\- Нет, конечно, вы ведь так друг друга любите, - покачала со знанием дела головой Алекси, и что-то мне в ее интонации не понравилось. - Но кроме того, что ты сильная, то еще и на все ручки мастерица, да?   
  
\- Да? - подобная характеристика меня немного удивила, и в голосе слышно было сомнение. Я ударила кулаком в кулак, будучи в перчатках, а потом помотала головой - подруга ведь права. С памятью Франкенштейна у меня были теоретические знания на каждую тему, а практика - дело пяти минут, тем более, когда воспоминания так четкие, что даже "руки помнят", хоть ни в жизнь этого не делал. - Конечно, я все умею.   
  
\- И кулинарить тоже умеешь, - не спросила, а подтвердила тамада, и отрицать было уже поздно и стыдно. Да и не так плохо я готовлю, если следовать рецепту, то все получается, правда, подобное скучно, больше люблю экспериментировать. Алекси развернулась к столу, и взяла оттуда ранее никем не замеченное, но огромное, яйцо. - Значит и с таким пустяком, как почистить сваренное яйцо справишься, не так ли?   
  
\- Страусиное? - глядя на его размеры, полюбопытствовала Мэй.   
  
\- Именно, не куринное же, - хмыкнула тамада, явно довольная собой, с понимающей улыбкой глядя на Пашу. - Хотя, мы еще раздумывали над перепелиным, маленькая цель - тоже сложно.   
  
\- Простое куриное было не судьба? - приняла от Алекси этого монстра по части размеров яйца в руки. И вот где они, спрашивается, сумели добыть яйцо страуса?   
  
\- Оляша, ну право слово, ты говоришь так, будто у вас обычная свадьба, - слегка обидившись, протянула Алекси.   
  
\- Ладно-ладно, не дуйся, почищу, - я покрутила яйцо в руках, понимая, что тут совсем не как при курином яйце - даже непонятно с какой стороны его надо пристукнуть, чтобы скорлупа пошла трещинами. Хорошо, что у меня нет запрета на сверхсилы - а то не каждый качок справился бы даже с сырым, не говоря уже об варенном. - Только это мне займет некоторое время.   
  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - подруга поспешно помотала головой, прежде чем я взялась за исполнение. - У тебя будет только две минуты. Судьей тебе будет Франкенштейн.   
  
\- Вопрос можно? - поинтересовалась Мэй. - Оно вареное? То есть, есть вариант, что оно не доварилось и Оля окажется в желтке?   
  
\- Еще вопрос, - подключился Джин-Хо, не давая ответить на прошлый вопрос ни мне, ни Алекси. - А съесть его потом можно будет?   
  
\- Оно нарочно с мягким желтком, - доверительным тоном сообщила Алекси, от чего мне оставалось только простонать. - О да, подруженька, тебе нужно быть предельно осторожной.   
  
\- И яичко достанется Франкенштейну! - добавил Павел, от чего мой муж крякнул, глядя на яйцо. Ну. я могу его понять, как бы не был вкусный жидкий желток, столько белка съесть... Послала ему полный жалости взгляд, подкрепляя это эмоциями по нашей связи. - Так что Ольге нужно будет еще постараться без скорлупы справиться.   
  
\- Я могу попросить помощи у публики? - ощутив тихое недовольство Франки, что явно не был повящен в том, что пир в итоге достанется ему, я решила отомстить. И за себя, и за любимого. Только вот Александре мстить было бы неэтично - могу и прибить. Так что придется пользоваться местным козлом отпущения, а заодно и любимчику подруги. Диву даюсь, как он еще не отчебучил ничего и вел себя послушно!   
  
\- Хмм... - Алекси задумалась, прижав пальчик к подбородку. - В четыре руки?   
  
\- Нет, до запущения таймера, - быстро заверила нашу тамаду, чтобы не получить отказа. Я-то конечно итак сделаю по своему, но не хотелось бы быть дисквалифицированной из-за такого пустяка.   
  
\- Ну тогда думаю можно... - с сомнением протянула Алекси, и я не сдержала плотоядной улыбочки. Правда, повернувшись к толпе я уже была спокойна и собрана, чтобы ни в ком не засеять сомнений.   
  
\- Родерик, можно тебя попросить?   
  
\- Она что-то задумала, - шепнул Джин-Хо Мэй и она, согласившись, кивнула.   
  
\- Не повезло Родерик-ниму.   
  
\- Ты уверена, что хочешь позвать меня? - переспросил бывший Лорд, неуверенно глядя на меня. Никак чувствовал подвох. Что ж, не могу не признать, иногда его интуиция работала до отвратительного хорошо.   
  
\- Естественно, кто как не бывший глава всея народа благородных может с подобным справиться? - Родерик возгордился от моего уважительного тона и подошел. И кто тут еще падкий на лесть? Мы с Франкенштейном? Да ладно, мы хоть замечаем когда с нас стебутся и по царски игнорируем, или подыгрываем, а тут пример повышенного ЧСВ.   
  
\- Ты наконец-то признала, - удовлетворенно молвил он, и я только услышала тихое хмыканье от любимого по нашей внутренней связи. И мысли мои слышал, и результат моих действий увидел, а общем - был согласен.   
  
\- Ага. Постучи, пожалуйста, в оба бока, - попросила его, держа яйцо ровно посредине. Нужно же мне знать где тут "пустая" зона. С нее всегда легче всего начинать, но в случае с страусиным яйцом, все эти знания кажутся недейственными... Благородный сделал то, о чем я его попросила, и зона "попроще" тут же была найдена. Довольно угукнула, а потом оценивающе посмотрела на лоб Родерика. И одним слитым движением ударила его яйцем в лоб, почти со всей силы. Точнее, это не была и одна десятая моей силы, иначе с яйцом можно было бы попрощаться, но всяко сильнее человеческий потуг.   
  
\- Странно, думала что голова его голова лопнет, пустая же, - со смешком бросила я, глядя на треснувшую скорлупу, и несколько ран, оставшихся в коже Родерика, с которыми регенерация не справлялась из-за чужеродных предметов в оных. Естественно - осколков скорлупы. С хитрой улыбкой отвернулась от него, глядя на подругу не скрывая своей веселости и слыша как Джин-Хо и Мэй одновременно выдохнули. - Врубай таймер, подруга!

  
\- Родерик-ним, как вы хорошо справились, вы такой молодец, - похвалила его Мэй. - Вы... Вы великий очиститель яиц.   
  
\- Это просто возмутительно... - проворчал благородный, вытаскивая из срегенировшего лба кусочек скорлупы.   
  
Алекси махнула мне рукой, показывая что таймер запущен, а второй безуспешно пыталась сдержать смех, принимая поддержку от Паши. Больше я не смотрела ни на них, ни на остальных гостей. В ближайшие две минуты для меня существовало только это огромное яйцо. Не знаю, закладывала ли подруга сюда какой-то символизм, как на пример, в конкурсе Франкенштейна, но я была уверенна, что она точно заложила здесь свинью., мне. В боксерских перчатках было чертовки неудобно, ни тебе ногтем поддеть скорлупу, ни тебе смочить эти перчатки, чтобы проще очищалось. По белом белке рукавицы не скользили, а наоборот, приставали к защитной пленке яйца, из-за чего приходилось действительно делать все предельно осторожно, чтобы на белке не образовалась трещина, через которую мог вытечь желток, чтобы банально не лохануться. Когда уже дошла до середины яйца, то про себя, в уме, отметила, что от усердия высунула язык. Но оно и немудрено - задача стала сложнее, так как тут уже не было трещинок, сделанных при ударе со лбом бывшего Лорда, а время утекало беспощадно, даже если взять во внимание что скорость моего восприятия вместе с модификациями и раскачкой разума увеличилась. Но в итоге у меня получилось, и судя по хлопкам моей подруги - до того, как истечет время. Все еще не отпуская из рук готового к потреблению яйца, я глянула на любимого, и с теплом где-то над диафрагмой, рядом с сердцем, отметила, что смотрит он только на меня. И похоже, все это время смотрел только на меня.   
  
\- Отлично! Невеста справилась, а вот справиться ли жених? - протянула с вызовом Алекси, на что я только недовольно скрестила руки на груди - Франкенштейн уже свое испытание получил в своем конкурсе, можно было бы его, между прочем, уже так не мучать.   
  
\- А можно я сдамся? - Франки не растерялся и включил свое секретное оружие против дам - милая улыбочка вкупе с бессовестным взглядом. Моя подруга таким хитрым чарам поддалась, внимательно глядя на Франкенштейна, едва не приоткрыв рот, и стремительно покраснела.   
  
\- Боже, такой мужчина просит... - пробормотала она, и я с улыбкой заметила, как Паша неудовлетворительно качает головой, глядя на эту картину. но ревности я от него не почувствовала, как и обиды, и поэтому расслабилась. - Грех не послушаться! Давайте яйцо на тарелку, всяк охочий может скушать!   
  
\- Нужен сырный соус, - Джин-Хо отправился за ножом и вилкой, и стало ясно, кто станет сегодняшним счастливым обладателем подобного деликатеса.   
  
Улыбнулась, наблюдая как Джин-Хо отправился к столам, но почти сразу же была сметена Мэй, что набросилась на меня с обнимашками, поздравляя с успешно пройденным конкурсом. Как только меня отпустили, я тут же хотела взяться за снятие перчаток, чтобы можно было свободно потискать Санву за щечки, или потрепать по голове, но Франкенштейн решил меня выручить. Причем, каждый освобожденный дюйм моей кожи тут же был зацелован. Чтобы сохранить хотя бы остатки рассудка от такого, казалось бы, невинного, но вместе с тем - интимного действия, пришлось оторвать глаза от любимого лица. Взгляд невольно скользнул по "младшему братику" Мэй, что очень сосредоточенно делал вид, что он вовсе не рассматривает с интересом яйцо и это меня здорово отвлекло от похабных мыслишек. Так же, как отвлекли Такео и Тао, подметающие скорлупу, и в итоге бросившие это занятие, ради того чтобы подбежать к Кире показать многослойность и твердость оных осколков. С улыбкой отметила как Александра ухаживает за Джин-Хо, подавая ему все, что нужно, а потом пошла вместе с Франки с Тао, Такео и Кире.   
  
И просветим их, и заодно поговорим. Тем более, что после удачного конкурса обстановочка донельзя расслабленная.


	155. Часть 152

Расслабленная обстановка поспособствовала расползанию народа по столикам и другим углам. Наблюдала я за этой картиной с некоторой снисходительностью - Александра была увлеченная яйцом и Джин-Хо, так что подобного своевольничества не заметила. Ик-Хан, что занял место за диджейкой во время отсутствия своего хена, запустил музыку, в которой я узнала Muse - Starlight. Хотела уже было пуститься в пляс, но некоторое несоответствие звуков не позволило мне на эту малость. Я явно услышала хорошо заглушен за музыкой и разговорами звук битого стекла, а после - громкий смех. Кто это такой отважный, бьет казенную посуду? Оглянувшись по залу, я не нашла никого, кто мог бы под подобное описание подойти, и поэтому, не долго думая, вышла из сарая. Первым делом посмотрела в сторону ворот, словно опасаясь увидеть проснувшегося М-24, но быстро отмела эту мысль. Во-первых, потому что смех вовсе не подходил по тональности, был слишком звонким, как для нашего крепыша. А во-вторых - храп спящего М-24 я слышала, даже будучи на приличном расстоянии от кемперов.   
  
Мои мысли прервала вторая волна звонкого смеха, и я могла уже безошибочно определить направление, куда мне стоит идти. В сад. проходя мимо кемперов я на секунду приостановилась, заходя в наш с Франкенштейном, чтобы увериться, что дети спят спокойно. Проверила их, кивнув сидящему тут Лудису, и вежливо пригласила его выйти отсюда, чтобы не пропускать веселья - Тао мне пообещал, что присмотрит, значит - присмотрит. Я ему верила, так как знала, что он понимает, что я с ним сделаю, случись что с детьми на его "смене". Правда, хакер наверняка приукрашивал, но кто я такая, чтобы разрушать его представления об окружающем мире? Вот то-то же.   
  
Кивнув самой себе тоже вышла из кемпера, вдоволь насладившись видом наших ангелочков и направилась в сад. Ожидала я всякого, даже раскрепощенную Лордессу наших красноглазиков, но далеко не пьяную вдрызг Эшлин. Пьяную, наблюдающую за разбитым бокалом и которого выливались остатки выпивки, обнимающую бутылку и размазывающую слезы по щекам. От нее било огромным разочарованием, одиночеством, непониманием. Притом, смеялась она довольно истерично. Мысленно вздохнула, и не желая проявлять своего присутствия, вернулась в зал, где все так же грохотала музыка, заглушая одиночную трагедию. А с Эшлин что-то действительно не так, раз она к бутылке приложилась. Конечно, можно сказать, что с подростка другого и не взять, но в ее ауре не было ни толики удовольствия или стыда от акта совершенного подросткового бунта. Это не был бунт, или такое, казалось бы, простое желание выставить свою личность в центр событий, приковать к себе внимание других, нет. То одиночество, что я ощутила в ее ауре, было вполне конкретным. И насколько я смею полагать, знаю кого оно касается. Глазами поискала в толпе нужного мне оборотня, и подошла, чуть ли не шипя, когда уже была в досягаемости руки.   
  
\- Муз-з-зака, - злобно посмотрела на то, как он мило разговаривает с Гардой и Раскреей. И вот в других обстоятельствах я бы даже обрадовалась подобной картине, но не сейчас. Когда я просила его дать Эшлин немного свободы, я не имела ввиду, что нужно на нее основательно забить. Поймала его за локоть, и с неловкой улыбкой пробормотала Гарде и Раскрее, что они могут спокойно продолжать болтать. - Олень ты северный, а не оборотень! - когда мы вышли из сарая, я дернула его за руку, заставляя остановиться ко мне лицом к лицу. - Ты знаешь где Эшлин? - горе-папаша дернулся, глядя по сторонам, явно только сейчас вспомнив о своей дочери. - Стой! Сейчас ты молча идешь следом за мной, мол-ча, - подчеркнула это слово интонацией, и получив согласный кивок, продолжила, - и я тебе покажу где и в каком состоянии находится твоя дочь.   
  
\- Что с Эшлин? - Музака сразу спросил, стоило мне замолчать, а я скривилась - не хотела пробуждать в нем режим гиппер-заботливого папаши.   
  
\- Напилась. И я говорю сразу, - перекинулась на шепот, так как мы уже подходили к саду, и тихо обрадовалась тому, что голос все еще звучал угрожающе, несмотря на то, что стал тише. - То, что я тыкаю тебя мордой в твои ошибки, не должно стать для тебя сигналом, что нужно снова чрезмерно опекать Эшлин. Тебе нужно найти баланс. В идеале, проконсультируйся с Гардой - она явно менее импульсивна, чем ты, - Музака понятливо мне кивнул, и больше ничего не сказал, потому в сад мы зашли тихо, незамеченными Эшлин.   
  
Юная полукровка все еще тихо всхлипывала, держа в руках полупустую бутылку шампанского, и сидя на одной из скамеек. Ее ощущения явно притупились, так как Музаку она заметила только тогда, когда он подошел, забирая у нее бутылку. Оборотень молча подсел к своей дочери, поставив бутылку вне досягаемости Эшлин и крепко ее обнял. Так же молча. Не порицая, не сетуя на себя, просто позволил Эшлин прижаться к себе, выплакаться, выплеснуть эмоции и почувствовать себя нужной. Подобные изменения в Музаке в любое другое время меня бы обрадовали, но только не сейчас. В ауре Эшлин почти ничего не изменилось, одиночество только немного притупилось. Наша полукровка явно ждала, что заметит и придет к ней кто-то другой. Я вздохнула, глядя на самую младшую из учеников Е-Ран в нашей компании и немного вздрогнула, когда перехватила ее ответный взгляд. Он говорил о том, что девушка страдает, и я тихо чертыхнулась на свой дар, что молчал. Но с другой стороны понимала, что возможно именно сейчас, через не озвученные страдания, которые она пытается заглушить, у нее формируется личность. Только это меня остановило перед тем, чтобы вытаскивать хвосты и лечить Эшлин с помощью "ручной" активации дара. Но подойти я подошла, все равно нужно помочь.   
  
\- Музака, позволь, - я положила руку на его плече, обращаясь мягко и без упрека. Оборотень немного удивился, но не подал виду и послушно выполнил мою просьбу, отстраняясь. А я почувствовала, что у нас еще один оборотень-наблюдатель. Но Эшлин сейчас была для меня важнее, так что я позволила Кире думать, что его все еще никто не заметил.   
  
Уверенным, но мягким движением отодвинула Эшлин, смотрящую на меня расплывчатым взглядом, где-то на пол метра от Музаки. Ее отец молчал, наблюдал за моими действиями, но не порывался скрыть ее у себя за спиной, а следовательно - верил мне. Ну, и то хлеб, я считаю. Вытянула вперед руку, на которой был мой браслет, провела рукой по веревочке, задела кончиком пальца полумесяц. Я все еще не была уверена, не стоило бы немного подлечить Эшлин ментально, но потом отмела от себя эту мысль. Я за ней еще немного понаблюдаю, посмотрю, не будет ли ухудшения, возможно, ей самой получиться справиться. И на всякий случай предложу ей помощь, нежели действуя насильно, пока она не осознает что вокруг нее происходит. Значит, сейчас только исцеление. По мановению моей руки над веревочкой появился экран, на котором я тут же запустила анализ состояния, а потом задала команды, касательно исправления всех значений, отбегающих от нормы, и только когда у Эшлин все показатели были в норме, а взгляд был ясным, я сделала пару шагов назад.   
  
\- Спасибо, - скомкано произнесла полукровка, ожидая от нас с Музакой упреков касательно того, что она нарушила запрет насчет выпивки. Я только вздохнула, и молча ушла - не мне делать ей головомойку. Тем более, что это было бы не очень справедливо по отношению к ней. Все-таки, остальным Е-Рановцем я алкоголь спустила с рук, не упрекая, а она тоже относиться к этой группе, ведь только на год младше их. Музака снова обнял Эшлин, начиная что-то шептать ей на ухо, и я не прислушивалась - пусть они сами разбираются, а я только посмотрю на результат. На входе в сад меня ждал Кира. Он уже не секретничал касательно своего местонахождения, наоборот, глядел на меня довольно дерзко, чуть ли не с упреком, и я, не останавливаясь, показала ему жестом, что слушаю его.   
  
\- Почему ты не сделала это с М-24, раз это в твоих силах? - таки-да, я не ошиблась, в меня полетели упреки. Посмотрела на Киру, вскинув бровь.   
  
\- Потому что он на это заслужил. Это - часть его наказания. Я даже больше скажу - завтра он от меня никаких чудодейственных таблеток от похмелья не получит, либо аспирин, тот, что в общей аптечке в каждом кемпере, либо народные методы.   
  
\- Но чем же он заслужил?! - Кира остановился, глядя на меня возмущенно. Я бы даже порадовалась в любой другой ситуации, что товарищи по линии "М" все еще так крепко друг за друга держатся, но сейчас я была безмятежна. По сути, я уже успокоилась, остыла, так что могу и рассказать Кириллу, как и обещала, а то вижу ведь - он не в курсе.   
  
\- М-24 явно вспомнил ваше союзное прошлое, - бросила это вместе со вздохом, и даже в слабом свечении звезд и спрятавшейся за легкими облаками луны, я заметила как от лица Киры отплыла кровь.   
  
\- Он что, кого-то... - начал наш штатный оборотень, на что я только покачала головой.   
  
\- Нет, никого он не убил, и не покалечил. Физически, по крайней мере, - добавила это, так как уверенности о ментальном здоровье этой девушки у меня не было. - Помните, как вам приспичило над Юной поиздеваться? Вот нечто подобное и имело место. М-24 хотел чуть ли не силком притащить на праздник какую-то девушку, - на лице Кирилла отпечаталось непонимание, и я тут же поспешила уточнить. - Бить он ее не бил, и не вырубил с помощью гипноза...   
  
\- Юну мы тоже не били! - поспешил оправдаться оборотень, прошипев это в полутона, так как проходили мы возле моего с Франки кемпера. - Мы ее только вырубили, как ты сказала, и немного припугнули.   
  
\- Ну вот, - я кивнула, будто Кира сам за меня рассказал всю историю. - Вот М-24, пусть и нехотя, но испугал ту девушку до чертиков. До той степени, что даже когда я за ним пришла, чтобы затащить обратно на участок, девушка все еще не верила, что ее уже освобождают.   
  
\- Но он же нехотя... - пробормотал наш оборотень, поглядывая в мою сторону неуверенно. Видимо, дошло до него что поступок М-24 хорошим едва ли можно назвать. - Да и что плохого в приглашении?   
  
\- Понимаешь ли, я бы не имела ничего против, пригласи М-24 эту девушку к нам, - я приобняла Киру за шею, снизив голос до опасного рокота и он напрягся, явно ожидая удара. - Вот ты сейчас меня боишься: моего жеста, осанки, голоса. Точно так же, как боялась М-24 та девушка. А я-то всего лишь хочу... - нарочно не договорила и позволила Копью поглотить мою ладонь. И погладила его по голове. - ... Погладить. Теперь ты улавливаешь разницу? - я почувствовала от Кирилла несколько удушающий страх, намного слабее, чем у той девушки, можно даже сказать, не страх, а опаска. Оборотень активно закивал головой, и я тут же его отпустила, ощущая как его ауру затопило облегчением. - Он напился, пристал среди ночи к беззащитной девушкой, амбал эдакой, пройти не дал. Галантным и взорцовым поведением это не назовешь, ты согласен?   
  
\- Согласен, я все понял, - Кира приподнял руки в защитном жесте, глядя на меня умоляюще, и я только фыркнула в ответ.   
  
\- Замечательно. Раз понял, то и дружку своему завтра объяснишь. С него станется еще и не помнить сегодняшнего вечера...   
  
\- Это да, я даже не подозревал, что у М-24 такая слабая голова, - Кира покачал головой, и я не могла не согласиться. Раньше, когда мы с ним, Родериком, Раджеком, Музакой и Урокаем гуляли, то так пагубно на него алкоголь не действовал. Да и когда мы с Мэй гуляли тоже не было никаких предпосылок... Видимо, просто переборщил. Я кивнула головой Кире, и не прерывая анализ воспоминаний двинулась в сторону сарая.   
  
Как только я зашла в банкетный зал, все мои мысли, возможные предположения и воспоминания развеялись как мираж. Атмосфера вокруг царила праздничная, так и манила окунуться в веселье. Поводов не подчиняться этому зову я не видела, и с мягкой улыбкой прошедствовала к Розарии. Вместе с лукедонской ведьмой мы немного повосхищались тем, как расслабились другие лукедонцы - Лудис сидел за столиком вместе с Клаудией, Инной Тимофеевной и Димой, что-то обсуждая, активно жестикулируя и казалось бы, ничем эта группа не отличалась от еще трех подобных, если бы не то, что вместо выпивки у них был чай. Другой группой, за которую радовался глаз, была пара Гарда и Раскрея, к которым присоединились Урокай вместе с Идиан. Розария заговорщицки мне шепнула, что вместе с Рагаром преподнесла оборотнихе и благородным наливку Франкенштейна с нашего девичника, и я дернула губой, вовремя сдержав удовлетворенный оскал. Теперь осталось только отсчитывать время до трансформации нашей Раскреи в шальную императрицу. Правда вот, обсудить с Розой возможную трансформацию я не успела. Александра притащила в центр танцпола стул, вставая на него с ногами, и привлекая к себе внимание почти всех, тем самым разрушая эту расслабленную обстановку. Смотрела я на эту картину с интересом, впрочем, так же как и Кира, что зашел сюда только что.   
  
\- Эй, ребзя! - крикнула она, а потом как-то удивленно-восхищенно обвела взглядом толпу. - Воу, отсюда так круто всех видно, что ж я дура раньше так не сделала? - это наша тамада сказала чуть тише. Видимо, хотела пробормотать, но вышло вслух. Подруга и сама осознала свой ляп, и поднесла кулак ко рту, чуть прочистив горло. - Кхм, так вот, думаю, нам всем пора возвращаться к истокам, а именно - очаровательным свадебным традициям!   
  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду брачные игрища, - Мэй почесала нос, - то надо голосовать. Могут быть и противники этого зрелища.   
  
\- Слышать ничего не хочу о сопротивлениях, - весело объявила тамада, и по вибрациям ауры я почувствовала как Кирилл подошел к ее словам с опаской.   
  
\- То есть игрищ не отрицаешь? - спросил он, посмотрев которотко на Алекси исподлобья, а потом ища взглядом Юну.   
  
\- А традиции они такие, - Александра ответила ехидным смешком и я только головой покачала глядя на подругу. Вон какое недовольство повалило от Геджутеля.   
  
\- Раэль, закрой глаза, - сказала Мэй и тот покачал головой, почти так же как я только что.   
  
\- Молодожены, попрошу! - Алекси спрыгнула с кресла, ладошкой стряхнула с него грязь и гостеприемно указала на него, смотря в мою сторону. - Оленька, присаживайся.   
  
\- Снимаем фату? - произнесла с улыбкой, приближаясь к стулу, но Алекси ухмыльнулась предвкушающее, как всегда делала, когда мне не удавалось угадать ее задумку.   
  
\- Нет. Подвязочку.   
  
\- Обломали жениха с подвязкой, - хмыкнула Мэй, что только чудом сумела услышать наша тамада, обделена сверслухом.   
  
\- Кто сказал что обломали? - Алекси подмигнула Мэй, и стоило мне только сесть на кресло, она выхватила из толпы Франки, за ручку подводя ко мне. Франкенштейн не скрывал своей предвкушающей улыбки, и упал передо мной на колени. А я вдруг вспомнила, что подвязку снимают зубами. И если сопостовлять, в каких мы с Франки сейчас позах... Румянец точно проступил у меня на лице, даже несмотря на макияж, так как я почувствовала в одно мгновение до чего же стало жарко.   
  
\- Погодите. А он... - несколько беспомощно глянула на Алекси, а потом снова на Франкенштейна. - Ты хочешь... - запнулась, чувствуя эмоции любимого и понимая, что да, хочет. И похоже не только снять подвязку. - Уф, прямо вот так? - в итоге, не смотря на окутавшую меня жару, как и на похабные мысли я сумела договорить. Хотя, будучи искренней, это наверное больше напоминало неуверенный лепет.   
  
\- Подруга, тут какую позу не предложишь, все равно будет вот так, - в голосе Алекси, как и в ее ауре, была львиная доля ехидности. Ох, могла я и не надеяться, что подруга не поймет, в какую степь меня понесло, и откуда у меня взялся румянец. Который, похоже, только усилился, как огонь от кислорода, когда Франкенштейн, не отводя взгляда от моего лица, схватился за подол платья.   
  
\- Хех, кто-то предвкушает, - как во мгле уловила голос Родерика, а так же и его смешок. После, кинув в его сторону взгляд, чтобы попрекнуть, невольно замерла, заметив что теперь не я одна покраснела - Рейзел очевидно решил составить мне компанию.   
  
\- Раэль, не смотри, - услышала снова Мэй, что явно успела подойти поближе, и отвернувшись от Кадиса, заметила что она все-таки прикрыла своему Кертье глаза. - Погодите, а почему Геджутель-ним молчит? Наш бы уже высказался о недопустимом разврате в присутствии детей.   
  
Логика в этих словах была, и я, стараясь не обращать внимание на легкие, едва ощутимые прикосновения Франкенштейна к моим щиколоткам, оглянулась. Геджутель стоял чуть позади меня, неприлично открыв рот и наблюдая. Он был так искреннее смятен, что я хотела немного посмеяться, и возможно потом подкалывать, но не успела. Франкенштейну явно не понравилось, что я отвлеклась от него на другого мужчину. Я почувствовала, как он отстраняется от моих щиколоток, а потом только и успела заметить, как подняв юбку моего платья он ловко ныряет под них. Подобная стремительность движений моего мужа меня несколько шокировала, и я возмущенно вскрикнула. Франки стал извиняться, робко и мягко целуя меня сквозь чулки, от колена вверх, к подвязке. Я сделала глубокий вдох, как перед погружением в воду, чтобы хоть немного остудить голову, и посмотрела вниз. Да, платье было немного приподнято, было понятно что под ним другой человек, но ничего не просвечивало, не было возможности подсмотреть даже - юбка была слишком длинная для этого. Никто не мог даже догадаться, что Франкенштейн мягко водит пальцами по местам своих поцелуев, а вместо прикосновения губ, влажно выписывает завитушки языком, словно давая мне обещание того, что нас ждет после банкета.   
  
Мой взгляд медленно переполз с любимого на толпу. Довольно затравленный взгляд, смею полагать. Видимо, я рано обрадовалась непрозрачностью платья - фантазия окружающих явно работала в штатном режиме, так как меня чуть не захлынуло чужим смущением, разного рода и количества. Спрятала лицо в ладонях, словно это могло меня спасти, но нет. Единственное, чего я добилась этим, это то, что пропустила момент, когда упал Геджутель - громкий грохот донеся до меня когда у меня уже было скрытое лицо. Быстро отняла ладони, но увидела только удивительно прямого Ландегре, словно окаменевшего, лежащего мордой в пол. Удивительно, но кроме нашей вечно не унывающей тамады над этой картиной рассмеялась также и Раскрея.   
  
\- Минус один! - весело прокомментировала Александра, подмигнув красному как рак Такео.   
  
\- Что-то он там долго, - со смешком добавил Тао, чем невероятно меня смутил, и напомнил о причине происходящего. Любимому мои эмоции точно пришлись по вкусу, так как следующий поцелуй был уже выше подвязки. Даже не поцелуй, а засос.   
  
\- _Я чуть не ошибся,_ \- услышала в голове ехидный голос любимого. - _Мне стоит означить, какую оставить нам, на брачную ночь, а которую сейчас снимать._   
  
- _Правую надо снимать,_ \- мысленно прошипела это, опустив голову, а после взвыла сквозь плотно сжатые губы - ведь ясно как дважды два что Франкенштейн надо мной издевается, пользуясь случаем меня смутить. - _Вредина._   
  
\- Да ладно, вы и так его терзали столько времени, дайте ему немного насладиться происходящим, - громко вступилась за Франкенштейна Мэй, что звучало нечестно, особенно после нашего с ним короткого разговора.   
  
\- Мэй! - не до конца контролируя своим эмоции я возмущенно гаркнула в сторону своей свидетельницы, а Франки решил дополнить картину и вынырнул рукой из под юбки, показывая жест 50\50. Вынырнул только рукой - он явно решил воспользоваться размерами моего платья, так как полностью до половины залез под него. Мой новоиспеченный муж продолжал "искать" подвязку, и случайно, или нарочно, что было правдоподобнее, прихватил зубами внутреннюю сторону моего бедра. Не скупясь на силы, хлопнула его по спине, чувствуя, что все бесполезно - ему уже удалось меня возбудить, и теперь я только и могла, что нетерпеливо ожидать брачной ночи.   
  
\- Теперь ты доволен? - я зашептала в сторону головы моего новоиспеченного мужа, хотя больше это напоминало шипение. По ноге мазнул подбородок, голова под платьем качнулась - мне кивнули. - Замечательно, а теперь вылезай оттуда, - нетерпеливо добавила, понимая, что чем быстрее закончатся традиции, а у Алекси - сценарий, тем быстрее нас отпустят на все четыре стороны. Но Франкенштейн делал вид, что этого не понимал, и намерено меня мучил - сейчас, например, он нарочно медленно стягивал с ноги подвязку. Поймал кусочек кружева зубами, приподнял мою ногу на высоту своего плеча и медленно снимал чертову подвязку. Не отстраняя щеки от моей ноги, буквально о нее отираясь, еще больше меня распаляя от "легкой" эротики. Чер-р-ртяка! Когда он уже был возле голени, его голова вынырнула из под подола платья и все могли полюбоваться, каким образом он снимает эту подвязку, как широко ухмыляется, чуть ли не переходя в оскал из-за кусочка кружева, который он подцепил одними только клыками.   
  
\- Так, холостяки, в кучку, - скомандовала Алекси, не особо обращая внимание на то, в каком мы с Франки виде, но никто из свободных мужчин не спешил подходить ближе. Франкенштейн, наблюдая это, хмыкнул.   
  
\- Нам тоже придется это повторять? - ужаснулся Раэль, а я от картины, что нарисовало мне воображение похолодела внутреннее. Но благо что подобной традиции нет.   
  
Потерла ладонью об ладонь, обнаружив, что он чуть холодноваты, и тут же приложила их к щекам. Это сейчас самым лучший источник тепла, мое лицо горит как при лихорадке. Я попыталась расслабиться, и с кресла не собиралась подниматься, предпочитая за всем наблюдать из сидячего положения, мало ли. А то откровение касательно нашего будущего жениха может стать слишком шокирующим. Будем искренними, из "нашей" компании я бы никакому не пророчила быстрого брака. Те, у кого нашлась вторая половинка, должны ждать пока они подрастут, другие - еще сами слишком молоды для брака, а остальные и вовсе вроде не замечают никаких дам.   
  
Было только одно "но" - никто из мужчин не горел жениться, все как один старались как-то тишком-ничком уйти подальше. Девушки, наблюдая подобную картину, легко хохотали над ними, в их числе была даже Раскрея, которой традицию объяснил Павел. Судя по идеально ровной спине моего любимого он заметил неохоту к участию у парней и решил что-то с этим сделать. Повернувшись ко мне боком, Франкенштейн подмигнул, и набрав разгона - резко дернул головой, приоткрыв рот и тем самым отправил подвязку в полет. Ну что же, вот так вот, сюрпризом, тоже можно. Тем более когда все мужчины у нас, оказывается, любители холостяцкой жизни. Я проследила за подвязкой, понимая, что летит она в сторону Родерика, Кэриаса и Паши, что как раз ему объяснял всю суть этой традиции. Ох, лишь бы не Родерик!   
  
\- Ах, какая жалость, я не попал в цель, - со смешком сказал Франкенштейн, когда подвязка ударилась об лоб Кэриаса, и упала в его ладони. По тону его голоса было предельно ясно - все получилось так, как он планировал. Я даже немного удивилась от подобного жеста с его стороны. Неужели надеется что с появлением у Кэриаса жены в нашем общежитии убавиться народу? Ну, на конкретно одного благородного возможно станет меньше, в этом можно было с ним согласиться. Блостер изумленно посмотрел на этот кусок кружева на резинке, с фривольной подвеской, и побледнел. Компанию в этом ему составила ошарашенная, и уже не смеющаяся Раскрея. Да ладно?! Тао, наблюдая за этой картиной, рассмеялся, повиснув на Такео и медленно сползая вниз. От него ключом било облегчение, что его пронесло.   
  
\- Кажется Блостер сейчас не может определиться брат он Раскрее все же или нет, - шепнула Мэй, никак выражая общую мысль всех нас, наблюдающих за этой сценой, и Раэль внимательно ее слушающий, не сдержавшись от смеха, отвернулся делая вид, будто кашляет.   
  
\- Н-н-ну-нуним! - Блостер запаниковал, забегав по залу, и явно раздумывая что сделать. Запнувшись два раза о стул, и один раз - о валяющегося от смеха Тао, он в итоге швырнул подвязку в сторону выхода из сарая, а сам убежал другим входом. Раскрея прикрыла глаза, словно жалея что не может себе залепить фейспалм, зашагала к выходу и взяла подвязку, поклонившись в мою сторону.   
  
\- Извините за неуважительное отношение к этой важной части гардероба, - Лорд склонила голову и перед Франки, но уже менее охотно, словно выражать ему почтение было стыдно. Даже не приходилось уметь читать эмоции окружающих, чтобы это понять. Вместе с выпитым алкоголем мимика Раскреи была все более выразительная.. - Как Кэриас вернется, я ее ему отдам.   
  
\- Ага, и передай ему что уже все, бросай-не бросай, а он поймал, и значит ему жениться! - со смешком добавила Алекси, заставив нашу Лордессу удивленно застыть. Хо-хо, похоже, Кэриас каким-то чудом добился у Раскреи теплых чувств, иначе с чего вдруг ей так реагировать на эти слова?   
  
\- Наконец-то этот балбес остепенится, - Розария, в отличии от Лорд благородных, подобной новостью была воодушевлена, то ли не замечая состояния правительницы Лукедонии, то ли не желая замечать. Оба варианты были рабочие, а то Розария с Кэриасом и его поведением уже достаточно горя наелась.   
  
\- Это причинит ему столько страданий, - посочувствовала Мэй ему, почти искреннее. - Он же такой ... Эм, полигамный.   
  
После ее заминки смеха я уже сдержать не могла - до того комичная получалась ситуация. Прыснула, все еще держа ладони на щеках, и слегка прикрыла ими лицо, кивая. С Санву я была согласна, наш казанова точно не обрадуется своей женитьбы. А судя по его реакции, и реакции Раскреи - долго они скрывать этого не смогут, возможно даже что по Лукедонии пойдут слухи. Вон как Лудис и Идиан удивленно глазками хлопают. А там уже сама будущая невеста прижмет, и некуда будет бежать. Я отняла руки от лица, со смехом глядя в сторону Мэй, и заметила, как ко мне подходит Павел. Он наклонился и стал шептать на ухо.   
  
\- Не хочу прерывать веселья, но тебе придется пересесть, - я бросила быстрый взгляд на Пашу, и он с серьезным выражением лица мне подмигнул. - Сейчас нам нужен свободный танцпол, - кивнула на его слова, поднимаясь, и почувствовала как мой подопечный чуть ли не сразу убирает стул. Немного укоризненно на него глянула, но упрекнуть ничем не могла - как он и обещал, ничего тяжелее стула не таскает. Отвела взгляд, замечая улыбчивую подругу, что направлялась в сторону Раскреи.   
  
\- Это ты еще успеешь отдать Кэри, а сейчас она нужнее жениху, - наша тамада кинула подвязку Франкенштейну и тут ловко поймал ее двумя пальцами, заставляя меня хмыкнуть. Хвастунишка. - Сейчас все неженатые парни танцуют с женихом, чтобы привлечь к себе удачу и жениться.   
  
\- А если не все шибко хотят? - отойдя от смеха, спросил Тао, неловко улыбнувшись Александре. Эх, Тао-Тао, проще было бы просто объявить, что ты женат на своей технике. Я бы даже ради такого ее оживила, но боюсь, что когда наш хакер начал бы болтать с техникой, то не поздоровилось бы абсолютно всем домашним. Уши бы завяли и отпали за ненужностью.   
  
\- Все неженатые, значит все, Тао, - неожиданно серьезно и непреклонно отозвалась Алекси, заставляя нашего хакера сглотнуть. - Отмахнуться могут только разводники и вдовцы, но если хотят снова попытать счастья - никто им не станет запрещать, - серьезно добавила она и народ явно проникся ее словами. Все присутствующие холостяки переглянулись, не то оценивая друг друга, не то сочувствуя. И первым, явно чтобы подать пример, вышел Рейзел, склонив передо мной голову.   
  
\- Мастер? - растеряно отозвался Франкенштейн и в общих чертах я его понимала. Тот, кто столько лет отказывался от замужества...? Похоже, Инна Тимофеевна обладает исключительным даром убеждения, раз смогла переубедить нашего Ноблесс.   
  
\- Нуна.   
  
\- Мэй.   
  
\- Мамулечка, - Раэль, Бенго и Джин-Хо с мольбой в глазах повернулись к Санву, на что она улыбнулась, склонив голову набок.   
  
\- Я вам завидую, парни, честно.   
  
\- Не отвертитесь, а уж особенно не ты, Джин-хо! - со смешком сказала Алекси, потянув названного за собой, и заодно цапнув под руку Бенго. Ну Джин-Хо да, ему скоро жениться, а вот стрелка она явно за компанию прихватила. Хотя, что им мешает попытаться?   
  
Стоило прозвучать первым аккордам песни, я ее тут же узнала, отметив мысленно, что она довольно длинная - минут где-то восемь, если не все десять, если это клип-версия. Но несмотря на длительность трека, Франкенштейну с его горячо любимым мастером потанцевать толком не дали - спустя минуту близнецы Кадисы поменялись местами, правда, Раймонд начал танцевать без заметного воодушевления. Из холостяков, что решили не артачиться и с достоинством принять человеческие традиции уже выстроилась очередь: Регис, Кира, Урокай, Раджек и Раэль. Последний, конечно, наш, местный. Смотрящий на своего клона из другого мира с превосходством и презрением. Покачала со смешком головой - судя по мягкой улыбке Сейры и удовольствия в ее ауре, ей тоже пришлось немного пободаться, чтобы уговорить Раэля. Насчет Киры и Урокая тоже не оставалось сомнений, что их "мягко" подтолкнули к этому жесту Юна и Суйи.   
  
Наша айдол, впрочем, на одном месте и не думала стоять - она уже грозным шагом направлялась к выходу из сарая, надеясь перехватить там Тао и Такео, что вместе с Ик-Ханом пытались скрыться под шумок. А шумок, кроме музыки, был, словно без этого обойтись не могло. Геджутеля пытался откачать Рагар, где-то там его похлопывая по лицу и тормоша, а возле Рагара сидел Родерик, хохоча вслух. Ну, на этих троих могу смело не обращать внимания - вряд ли им приспичит выходить еще раз замуж, хотя... Именно от жучары ожидать можно всякого. Я снова перевела взгляд на то, как воинственно Суйи не позволяет нашим хакерам смыться, и по пути выхватила растерянного Лудиса, который глядел то на Франкенштейна, танцующего с Раймондом, то на Рагара, откачивающего Геджутеля и которому решил помочь Родерик, обливая Ландегре вином с бокала.   
  
\- Да я не против жениться, правда, - объяснял Джин-Хо нашей тамаде, проходя возле меня, - но тан... Ах, ладно, главное Лина этого не узнает.   
  
\- А ты уверен? - я подмигнула Джин-Хо, ухватив фотоаппарат с диджейки останавливаясь возле Мэй, откуда было обозрение лучше всего. - Тао и Ик-Хан сейчас немного заняты, - с притворной грустью протянула это, еще и для пущего эффекта надула губки. Указывала пальцем на то, как компьютерщики пытаются заговорить зубы Суйи, что уже под ручку поймала приунывшего Такео. - Но я думаю, что вполне смогу их подменить.   
  
\- Мамуля, - Ддин-Хо перевел взгляд с Санву на меня и обратно, - мамулечка, ты ведь не покажешь своей будущей невестке как ее жених с мужиком танцует?   
  
\- Ты наверное забыл кто именно рассказал Лине о всех твоих огрехах позорных?! - неверяще и возмущенно отозвалась Мэй, на что я прыснула смехом.   
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, мамуля, - Джин-Хо обреченно опустил голову, пока я пыталась одновременно смеяться и держать руки прямо, чтобы не получились размытые кадры.   
  
За обстановкой я наблюдала сквозь объектив и "насмотревшись" на Джин-Хо, повернулась в сторону танцпола. Там уже началась неразбериха - Регис, который дождался своей очереди, путался в шагах. Вовсе не от незнания танца - Франкенштейн с каждым холостяком вальсировал, а уж вальсировать благородные умеют. Причина была в другом - в этом танце должен был вести только Франкенштейн, несмотря на то, с кем танцевать, на правах "окольцованного", в каком-то роде вводя холостяков в будущую семейную жизнь. Вот и наш боевой попугайчик краснел, ворчал себе под нос, но послушно позволял себя вести, к большой потехе Киры и Урокая. Хмыкнув, сделала им одну фотку - спелись, птенчики, а раньше-то терпеть не могли друг друга, сервизы в особняке Мастера били, ай-яй-яй. Все так же сквозь объектив наблюдала и за остальными, не забывая стрелять фоточки. Александра, молодец, не растерялась, и использовала неразбериху в свою пользу. Отвела и поставила в очередь Джин-Хо и Бенго, и пошла помочь Суйи, что не успевала одновременно подзывать Лудиса и Такео и вместе с тем вести хитрых хакеров наших, что вдруг и о серверах непочиненных вспомнили, и о срочной нужде обновить защиту безопасности сеульского подразделения полиции.   
  
Наблюдая за этой картиной, я хмыкнула, сделав особенно удачное фото, где Тао корчит рожу как у плачущего ребенка и отстранила фотоаппарат. Регис уже освободился от "мучения", получая похвалу от Рагара, а к танцу приступил Кира. Франкенштейн очевидно сделал ему скидку по поводу незнания, так как не запрещал оборотню смотреть под ноги, следя за шагами. Глянула на очередь и с хитрой лыбой на пол-лица сделала фотографию Эгваину, осознавшему, с _кем_ и в _какой_ роли ему придется сейчас станцевать. Черт, это нужно будет снимать особенно тщательно и потом обвесить распечатками дверь в комнату благородного в нашем общежитии! Взгляд скользнул к нашему Раэлю, что казался невозмутимым, и Раэлю из мира Мэй. Только от наш, в отличие от последнего, подготавливался к танцу, а тот вроде как и не собирался.   
  
\- Хэй, каджу Кертье, а ты пойдешь сам, или тебя отвести за ручку как ребеночка? - бросила это насмешливым тоном, и успела только ухватить у него на лице предвестник презрительного взгляда, как пришлось срочно сосредоточить внимание на происходящем на танцполе - пришла очередь Урокая. Хмыкнула, заметив как синхронно перекосило что Эгваина, что Франки, и стала щелкать им снимки. А в итоге просто зажала клавишу фотоаппарата, делая беспрерывную серию фотографий - так можно будет подобрать самые лучшие или замутить гифку. Я почувствовала недовольство Раэля и уже готовила услышать, как он скажет мне что-то нелестное, но он резко шагнул вперед, словно его толкнули в спину. Хотя, почему словно?   
  
\- Сам, он все сам, - услышала я голос Мэй. - Раэль, ну будь лапочкой, ради меня.   
  
\- Как скажешь, нуна, - я отвлеклась от фотографий на секунду, тем более, что как раз наступала смена партнера моего любимого, и посмотрела в сторону этой двойки. Раэль как раз погладил Санву по голове и удалился в сторону очереди, засунув руки, сжатые в кулаки, в карманы джинс.   
  
\- Он похоже считает меня ребенком? - пробурчала Мэй глядя в спину удаляющемуся Раэлю. На такой риторический вопрос я даже не знала что ответить, а чувствовала себя обязанной ответить. Хотелось как-то подбодрить Мэй.   
  
\- Ну, главное что слушается, - с улыбкой протянула это, посмотрев на Мэй, а вернув свой взгляд в сторону танцпола. Сделала пару фотографий танцующим Раэлю и Франкенштейну, и тут же перекинулась к ново образовавшемуся источнику шума. Алекси и Суйи вели под ручки Тао, второй свободной рукой сжимая и других, пытающихся сбежать - Ик-Хана и Такео. Хакер громко причитал о несправедливости:   
  
\- Почему Кэриасу сбежать позволили, а нам - нет? - Тао потянулся головой к выходу, но замер под хищной и недоброй улыбочкой Алекси. - Как мне потом боссу в глаза смотреть?   
  
\- А Блостер просто уже не отвертится, - легко ответила ему Александра, на что я только покачала головой. Могла бы уж Тао отпустить, раз он так не хочет... - Да и думаю тяжелее будет потом Франкенштейну смотреть в глаза, если по неясной причине откажешь ему в танце.   
  
Я вдохнула, поджав губы. Паша, конечно, немного помог своей девушке, и она уже не покачивалась на ровном куске пола, но все-равно была еще пьяна - это заметно по ее резко подскочившей наглости. А вот благородные, судя по опаске, что я от них почувствовала, стали немного побаиваться мою подругу - никак подумали, что я наделила ее какими-то секретными супер-силами, раз у нее вместе с уверенностью в себе подскочила и наглость с агрессивностью. Ну, выводить их из заблуждения я не буду, подруга наверняка сама все прояснит завтра, если захочет.   
  
\- Надо обязательно нашему Кэриасу рассказать о его двойнике, вот он обрадуеися, - Мэй и я снова на нее глянула, отметив как она покивала головой. - Алекси вас отпустит с Франкенштейном или нет? Может вы ей что плохое сделали и она вас таким образом ... Мстит? Хотя и мне любопытно, сколько Фланель ещё продержится.   
  
\- Ох, думаю, Алекси нам отомстила в конкурсах, а сейчас... - со вздохом наблюдала как Раэль уступил место следующему холостяку - своему брату. - А сейчас это всего лишь традиции.   
  
Ответа на мою фразу не последовало, и я с улыбкой наблюдала как парни ловко сменяются под другую песню, что включил Паша. Сначала Тао, потом Такео, Ик-Хан, Музака, даже Паша подошел, показывая язык Алекси, что усиленно показывала, что снесет ему башку, проводя по шее пальцем. Подруга, кстати, как только закончила "работать с бунтовщиками", подошла к нам с Мэй, присаживаясь рядышком. На переговоры двух свидетельниц из чужих миров не обращала внимание - вжилась в роль папарации и наблюдала за позами парней, не забывая щелкать фотографии. Теперь оставались только Бенго, Джин-Хо и Раэль. Из наших станцевали все, кроме спящего М-24, сбежавшего Кэриаса и куда-то пропавших Димы и Шинву. Решила пожалеть мага и не провоцировать школьника, потому не напоминала о них Александре, радуясь, что та сама забыла. Когда Франкенштейн заканчивал танец с Пашей, я посмотрела на наших гостей. Парни играли в "камень-ножницы-бумага", видимо решая кто первый идет танцевать, и проиграл Раэль. И именно он первым подошел к Франкенштейну. Ох, похоже, сейчас будет шоу.


	156. Часть 153

\- Я буду вести, - стоило только Раэлю подойти к Франкенштейну, он сразу же заявил это безапелляционно.   
  
\- Ну, в следующий раз - возможно, - с ухмылкой сказал Франкенштейн, подхватив Раэля как даму, и решительно сжав его ладонь в своей, в которой держал подвязку, не давая возможности вырваться. Покачала головой, глядя на эту картину. Что один, что второй - упрямые бараны. Видит же Франкенштейн, Кертье еще слегка сопляк, мог бы быть умнее и уступить. Корона точно бы не упала ему с головы, уступи он.   
  
\- _То есть всех я вел, даже Мастера, а Кертье я должен уступить?_ \- голос любимого раздался в моих мыслях со строгой интонацией, совсем не подходящей к его хитрой ухмылке. - _Это Раэлю стоит поучиться покорности и послушности,_ \- безмолвно, даже мысленно, кивнула на слова любимого. Опять-таки, он был прав - остальные, отметив подобное, могли бы возмутиться. А ссоры мне не хотелось. Прикусила щеку изнутри, глядя на эту нелепую пару, слегка нахмурившись. От Кертье шел совсем неприятный коктейль эмоций, и боюсь, что с подобным его отношением к делу скандал так или иначе вспыхнет.   
  
\- Следующего раза не будет, - слова Раэля только укрепили меня в своей опаске. Кертье не намеревался сдаваться и обрекать себя на Огромный Позор и вопреки положенному, подхватил вторую руку Франки. Из-за этого эти двое теперь стояли в нелепой позе, сжав ладони друг друга, словно собрались не танцевать, а сражаться. Громко вздохнула, даже не пытаясь скрыть разочарования сложившейся обстановкой. Сейчас еще эти двое подерутся, словно Шинву, распускающего кулаки, нам было мало. Франкенштейну даже не приходилось смотреть в мою сторону, чтобы понять все, что меня терзало, и он не притворно нахмурился, глядя на Раэля сверху вниз.   
  
\- Так, Кертье, если так сильно не хочешь - то тебя никто не заставляет, - Франки легко освободил свою ладонь, и словно случайно обвел жестом Алекси, и Мэй, сидящую возле меня. Наша тамада с намеком посмотрела на Кертье-младшего, суля ему не очень хорошие вещи при отказе, но как-то не верилось мне, что это способно его унять. Уж кто-кто, а Раэль точно с людьми возиться не станет, и поведение подруги либо проигнорирует, либо, что хуже "даст ей урок манер". Пихнула подругу локтем в бок, тонко намекая, что ей стоит немного сбавить обороты наглости и самоуверенности, но безрезультатно - Александра под алкоголем не внимала мудрым советам и намекам. Никогда.   
  
\- Как должно быть хорошо живется, когда есть мамочкина юбка, за которую можно спрятаться, - вскинула брови, глядя теперь на Раэля, как на потерявшего страх. Так грубить Франкенштейну при мне? Он, похоже, страх похлеще потерял, нежели моя подруга. - Впрочем это не имеет большого значения, - Раэль шагнул к Франки, положив руку ему на плечо и с силой наступая тому на ногу. - Ой, простите, не привык я быть ведомым, вот и путаюсь.   
  
\- Ты о себе говоришь? Не знал, не знал, что ты у Мэй за юбкой прячешься, - любимый, казалось, вовсе не принял оскорбления так близко к сердцу, как я, раз сумел так ловко парировать. Встряхнула головой, понимая, почему - почти никто из присутствующих не расслышал Раэля, они чуть ли не шипели издевательства друг другу в лицо, это только я читерским образом подсушивала мысли любимого. Вот и палюсь - склонилась в их сторону, все еще сидя на кресле, наблюдая так увлеченно, словно смотрю любимый сериал. Тихо прокашлявшись, я распрямилась, стараясь не обращать на эту парочку внимания, но взгляд то и дело скользил к новоиспеченному мужу. Вот он, сделав еще несколько танцевальных движений, отпускает Раэля, по сути даже толком не потанцевав с ним, и пытливо взглянул на Бенго. - Ты следующий, верно?   
  
\- Детский сад, штаны на лямках, - процедил Раэль уходя от Франкенштейна в нашу сторону. Милый подобное по-царски проигнорировал, и я мягко улыбнулась, глядя на следующих в очереди.   
  
\- Босс, то есть не босс, - Бенго начал уже было что-то говорить, но Джин-Хо, подойдя сзади, толкнул его в спину, не давая закончить. Стрелок упал на грудь Франкенштейна, упираясь немного ладонями в живот.   
  
\- Бенго, тут очередь между прочим, - высказался Джин-Хо, притворяясь оскорбленным, на что я только сжала губы в тонкую полоску, теперь уже пытаясь сдержать смешки. Бенго цепляясь пальцами за плечи Франкенштейна пытался встать пока он выжидательно на него смотрел, вскинув бровь.   
  
\- Бенго, я, конечно, понимаю что ты предвкушаешь, но бросаться мне в руки - вовсе не обязательно. Я занят, понимаешь ли.   
  
\- Простите, босс! То есть, не босс!   
  
\- Бенго, ты уже определись, а? - Джин-Хо нетерпеливо топал ногой, нарочно не глядя в нашу с Мэй сторону. - Дай мне уже мою минуту позора.   
  
\- Какой такой позор? Франки отлично танцует! - решила поддержать эту игру, и притворилась возмущенной, глядя на сына Мэй с осуждением. Не знаю, насколько остальные поверили в мою искусную актерскую игру, так как в большинстве внимание всех приковал Франкенштейн, танцующий с Бенго. Даже то, что я бросила это на повышенном тоне, не помогло в привлечении внимания. Меня, пожалуй, услышали только Мэй, Алекси и Розария, что сидели рядышком. Впрочем, последние две начали шушукаться, но длилось это недолго, и закончилось громким хохотом моей подруги.   
  
\- Боже, парни, вы такие хрупкие принцы у нас, - наша тамада покачала головой, не стесняясь говорить в микрофон, чтобы уж точно услышали, и обратили внимание все. - Что такого позорного в том, чтобы танцевать с кем-то своего пола? Или ваша репутация страдает именно от того, что вы не ведете в танце? - Александра с издевкой посмотрела в сторону Раэля и это мне ну очень не понравилось. Если эти двое сейчас начнут препираться, то дело запахнет жаренным. - Даже не думала что благородных так просто унизить, раз простецкий танец это уже уроненная честь и запятнанное достоинство.   
  
\- Алекси, не обобщай, - Розария сделала мягкую попытку остановить мою подругу, но какое-там! Эта уже учуяла возможность "проявить себя". Тао и Ик-Хан, что еще недавно так же рьяно сопротивлялись, выглядели пристыженными, а я же с покерфейсом наблюдала за танцем Франкенштейна - в этот раз не буду спасать задницу Алекси, того глядишь, научит себя контролировать, когда выпивает. А то каждый раз выкидывает такие фортели... То обматерит кого на ровном месте, то с кулаками лезет, то незаслуженно издевается. И что самое бесячее - лезет даже на тех, кто заведомо сильнее ее.   
  
\- А я что? А я ничего! - Алекси помотала головой и подозрительно мило улыбнулась танцующему Бенго и ожидающему Джин-Хо. - Ну ничего, когда незамужние будут с невестой танцевать, мы покажем вам пример!   
  
\- У нас разные понятия о чести и достоинстве, - сказал Раэль, стоило только наступить относительной тишине со стороны Алекси. - А так же о надлежащем поведении.   
  
\- Ах, ну да, я забыла что мне далеко до лукедонских зануд, простите, - парировала Алекси, и уж тут я не могла не согласиться, тихо хихикнув.   
  
\- Раэль, - отозвалась Мэй и я слегка повернулась к ней, - ты обещал быть лапочкой.   
  
\- Ты не проголодалась, нуна? - Кертье проигнорировал напоминание Санву, сразу пытаясь сменить тему и тем самым не огрести. Ну, хорошо что Мэй имеет на него какое-никакое влияние, и это неизменно.   
  
\- Да не голодная я! Ой, что это? Сыр? Хочу, - она взяла тарелочку с бутербродом, которую ей предложил благородный, и я цыкнула, почувствовал облегчение в ауре Раэля.   
  
\- А мне можно? - к нам подошел Бенго, чем меня изрядно удивил, и я перевела взгляд на танцевальную площадку. Таки-да, любимый уже танцевал с Джин-Хо. - Я сам сделаю! - услышала восклицание не нашего снайпера, и заметив как недовольно на него смотрит Раэль, невольно понимала его чувства. Впрочем, убедившись что членовредительства пока не намечается ни от одной из сторон, я повернулась обратно в сторону любимого. Звучали уже последние аккорды песни, их танец подошел к концу. Улыбкой на это отреагировали не только мы с Франки, но так же Александра, снова влившаяся в роль тамады более ответственно.   
  
\- Вот и одна исполненная традиция в копилочку. Теперь же время на следующую, и думаю, более знакомую всем нам. Девушки, все строимся. Сейчас наша невеста бросит букет!   
  
Алекси очень умело выдавила из себя воодушевление, которое даже в некоторой степени было искренним, но судя как она крабиком отодвигается от толпы, в которую собирались девушки, было предельно ясно, что она не горит желанием участвовать. Видимо, радуется только от самого факта исполнения традиции, так сказать, поставила галочку. Тао запустил мягкую фортепианную композицию, а я только головой покачала. Он сбежал к диджейке как только Франки его отпустил. Вижу, брака он боится так же, как моя подруга. Я не говорю, что прямо сейчас нужно всем пережениться, но и так близко брать это к себе явно не стоит - это только традиция, эффективность которой еще никому, пожалуй не пришло в голову проверять. Легким и непринужденным шагом я приблизилась к столику, возле которого мы с Франки сидели, нашему "столику молодоженов". Именно там, в красивой, высокой вазе, у всех на виду, стоял мой букет. Вытащила его, легко стряхнув, чтобы вода не осталась на стеблях и обратно пошла в сторону танцпола.   
  
\- Это тоже традиция? - полюбопытствовал Бенго, смотря то на меня то на девушек, что медленно стекались ближе к центру танцевальной площадки. - Или конкурс?   
  
\- Традиция. Если, к примеру, мама поймает букет, то в этом году выйдет замуж, - пояснил Джин-Хо. - Ну, это скорее поверье такое.   
  
Слегка нахмурилась, посмотрев на Александру - халтурит, подруга, вот, правила "игры" не объясняет никому, только с легким испугом в ауре жмется к стенке, прикидываясь фикусом, будто она тут ни при чем. Одно во всей этой ситуации мне было непонятно - Алекси ведь была в курсе моих планов касательно того, кому достанется мой букет. Да что там Алекси - почти все наши девушки знали, а потому не особо надеялись, и участвовать явно решили только ради того, чтобы поддержать атмосферу. Так чего она так реагирует? Думает, что я буду мстить, или что по воле случае моя меткость вдруг откатиться до состояния "не попадаю в мишень с расстояния одного метра"?   
  
\- Если Мэй поймает букет, значит она выйдет за Кэриаса Блостера? Потому что он поймал подвязку? - слегка ошарашенно заданные вопросы от Бенго заставили не только меня изумленно замереть. Другие тоже отреагировали живописно, я бы даже сказала - похлеще меня. Джин-Хо неприлично приоткрыл рот, словно желая уронить свою челюсть и смотрел во все глаза на своего собеседника. Дима, что только что вошел в зал, сделал вид, что кашляет, пытаясь скрыть смешок. Раэль возмущенно фыркнул,явно, еще не до конца переварив эту информацию. А вот сама Мэй, что как раз шла к девушкам, хотела повернуться к Бенго, видимо, чтобы все ему высказать, но запуталась о свою ногу, и упала на спину.   
  
\- Э-эй!!! - заголосила Санву, едва ли кулаком не угрожая Бенго. Я помотала головой, стряхнув с себя ступор и уже спешила к ней на помощь.   
  
\- Как ты такое..? - недовольству Раэля явно не было предела, казалось, он не обращал сейчас внимания на на что, кроме лица Бенго, которое видимо хотел приласкать Картасом.   
  
\- Нет, Мэй не выйдет за Кэриаса, но в некоторых странах поймавший подвязку и поймавшая букет танцуют, чтобы сильнее приманить удачу, - Дмитрий, душка, уже поспешил с объяснениями, не скрывая тихих смешков, и рассматривая раскинувшуюся перед ним картину. Впрочем, наши незамужние девушки и остальные гости тоже наблюдали за Бенго и Мэй, не скрывая легкого изумления. - И такую парочку до конца свадьбы подкалывают, особенно тамада, предлагая выбрать друг-друга в качестве спутника жизни, - не без усмешки добавил он, останавливаясь возле Паши и прибив ему пять. Проводив эту двойку, что неожиданно, оказывается, спелась, я уверенным шагом подошла к Мэй, протягивая ей руку.   
  
\- Подъем, Мэй, сейчас буду бросать, - поймав ее ладонь и уверившись что Мэй держится на своих двоих, я повела ее за собой, оставляя в первом ряду, и делая пару шагов вперед. - Девушки, готовимся!   
  
\- Я готова, - Мэй словно стала переминаться с ноги на ногу, и присмотревшись, я заметила как она потерла ушибленную ногу пальцами другой. Остальные девушки в первом ряду тоже напряглись, готовые ловить букет. И благородных, кроме Розарии я там не видела - наши аристократки стояли почти в конце толпы, не оказывая никакого интереса к поимке букета.   
  
\- Мама, я болею за тебя, - услышала клич Джин-Хо, но смотреть на него не стала. Вместо этого незаметно подавала девушкам знаки, чтобы они чуть отстранились от Мэй. Тем более, что Санву обступили наши восторженные школьницы, которым явно рано еще было замуж.   
  
\- Спасибо, но в приметы я не верю, а Рагар-ним дал нам с Раджеком свое благословение, так что все тип-топ, - услышав это я ухмыльнулась. Хорошо, что Мэй так в себе уверена, и верит в то, что брак так или иначе произойдет, но веник сегодня ей ловить, уж я-то постараюсь.   
  
\- То, что букет поймает одна, не значит что остальные не выйдут замуж вообще, а только то, что поймавшая - выйдет быстрее всех остальных, - удовлетворенно проговорил Павел, на что Алекси удрученно простонала.   
  
\- А вот я бы например не отказалась не выскакивать замуж, - решительно, с вызовом, адресованном своему Акутагаве заявила Алекси.   
  
\- Так, свидетельница-тамада, а ну-ка попрошу не портить общий настрой? - со смешком добавил Паша, не глядя никуда, кроме как в сторону своей девушки.   
  
После этих слов Паши вокруг воцарилась тишина, а гости выжидающе глянули в мою сторону, чуть ли не синхронно. Сделав вид, что не замечаю этих взглядов, я взвесила в руках букет, перекатывая рукоять между руками. Где-то килограмм, может чуть тяжелее. Но даже не смотря на легкий вес, с моей силой лучше будет бросать бережно. Нельзя чтобы букет развалился, или попал не туда. Мысленно кивнула самой себе и уже примерно поняла, сколько понадобиться силы для броска. Обернулась к девушкам спиной, наблюдая за ними. Все застыли, никто не примеривается к перехвату букета, отлично - бросать можно безбоязненно. Снова повернувшись спиной к девушкам, я выбрала направление броска, и сама себе улыбнулась. Благодаря тому, что празднуем мы в сарае, и над нашими головами нет никакой балки, я еще и ко всеми прочему могу кинуть высоко, чтобы исключить перехват букета.   
  
Даже когда я уже выпустила из рук цветы, все равно следила за тем, куда они летят. Легкая композиция сделала два поворота в воздухе, махнув лентами прикрепленным к нему как хвостом, и остановила свой полет прямо в руках Санву, как я и рассчитала. Правда вот я не ожидала, что от подобного один из цветков не выдержит подобного обращения и решит покинуть сборище собратов, именуемое букетом. И вот этот цветок, в котором я без труда опознала синий ирис, упал Алекси на голову. Моя подруга, что уже расслабилась, заметив что букет даже не метит в ее сторону, испугалась этого сюрприза, и громко запищала, подпрыгнув. Когда Александра увидела, что это был цветок, вовсе не расслабилась, а обличающе указала на него пальцем.   
  
\- Это не в счет! Он не в букете! - возмущение Алекси было громким, но не переплюнуло радости Санву. Мэй радостно визжала, подпрыгивала на месте, и размахивала букетом, словно желая его лучше всем продемонстрировать.   
  
\- А-а-а-а!!! Я выйду замуж за Раджека! А-а-а! Да-а! Уху! Я за Раджека! Я согласна, черт возьми!!! - не сдержала улыбки, заметив Мэй такой радостной, но меня отвлек чужой смех.   
  
Повернув голову, я нашла источник звука, и довольно сильно удивилась, распознав в нем Раэля из мира Мэй. Джин-Хо растеряно смотрел то на него, то на Мэй, держа в руках фотоаппарат - дилемма, не может решиться, кого снимать, и какие кадры будут ценнее. Сам Раджек, имя которого то и дело срывалось с губ Мэй, стоял порядком смущенный, и то и дело поправлял воротник, в каком-то нервном жесте. Аж даже пожалеть его хотелось! Но похоже жаль его было только мне - Паша, так же глядя на каджу Кертье только улыбнулся, а потом подошел к Рагару, похлопав его по плечу. Мой Хен меня изрядно удивил, хотя, не столько он, сколько его выражение лица - Рагар улыбался достаточно откровенно, чтобы можно было заметить в этой улыбке некоторую хитринку. Да и еще руки скрестил на груди? Неужели что-то задумал? Придумал с кем свести Раджека? Стоило мне только представить своего Хена в роли свахи, меня тут же пробило на смех. Отвела от него взгляд чтобы не показаться невоспитанной, и встретилась взглядом с донельзя возмущенной Алекси. Ах, она, оказывается, ждет моего ответа.   
  
\- Не бойся, - еле контролируя интонацию из-за смеха, выдавила это из себя, - не считается.   
  
\- Поздравим же Мэй с пойманным букетом! - с улыбкой воскликнул Паша, явно выручая сейчас Алекси в роли тамады, глядя на толпу и ожидая аплодисментов. Дождавшись их, закивал головой, благодаря. - Все согласны двигаться дальше с традициями? И главное, готовы ли вы, наши молодожены?   
  
\- А к чему готовиться? - переспросила я у Паши, немного насторожившись.   
  
\- Сейчас будем снимать фату с невесты, - Алекси, что все-таки уже сумела унять свои эмоции, далекие от радужных, из-за неожиданного "нападения" со стороны цветка, подошла к Паше, перенимая на себя бразды правления праздником. На меня она даже не смотрела - улыбалась, глядя на бабушку Инну. - Сделает это наша замечательнейшая Инна Тимофеевна, - старушка, малость смущенного улыбаясь вышла в центр площадки, ближе ко мне, под скромные аплодисменты, по большей части от Киры. С другой стороны ко мне подошел Франкенштейн, словно для приветствия мазнув по моей пояснице ладонью, и тут же ее убирая. Вроде вот обычный жест, невинный, если даже не сказать, что случайный, но вызвал во мне волну жара. Потому что я прекрасно знала, что вот нифига он не случайный, жест этот. Бабушка Инна остановилась возле меня, слегка выпрямившись и посмотрев в сторону Алекси.   
  
\- А чего мы так невесту постепенно раздеваем? - с интересом в голосе спросил Тао. - А от жениха ничего.   
  
\- Таковы традиции, - наша тамада с улыбкой пожала плечами, а Мэй в ответ подобралась.   
  
\- Кто за то, чтобы изменить традиции? - Мэй подняла руку и поискала глазами Лунарк. - Кто хочет увидеть голый торс Франкенштейна? Если что у меня и фото есть, продам совсем недорого.   
  
\- Пф-ф, будто голый торс Франкенштейна это что-то новое, - со смешком бросила это в сторону Санву и заметила как любимый в ответ на это прищурился. Неужели услышал здесь какой-то намек? Александра, не иначе как заметив наши переглядывания, тут же активизировалась.   
  
\- Нет уж, не надо ничего менять, нам и так все нравится, - наша тамада фыркнула, и тут же пододвинула стул к Франкенштейну, тем самым отвлекая его от нашей невольной игры взглядами. - Так, жених наш, садись сюда, - любимый удивительно послушно сел и Алекси повернулась к Паше. - Аку, иди за платком, - парень кивнул, и пошел в угол с реквизитами. - А ты, Ольгуня, садись-ка на коленки своему мужу.   
  
\- О-о-о, это я с удовольствием, - не скрывая своего удовлетворения чуть ли не промурлыкала в ответ, и быстренько заняла это место, будто на него кто-то еще претендовал. Чуть поерзала, усаживаясь так, чтобы и мне, и Франки было удобно. И напоследок обняла за шею одной рукой, второй накрывая ладонь, что уже лежала на моей коленке. Самое удобное положение, которое только можно придумать!   
  
\- Нашему боссу такое и не снилось, - покачал головой Бенго, глядя на нас.   
  
\- Откуда знаешь, что не снилось? - прищурилась Мэй и сразу же продолжила, предполагая свою версию: - Может ему тройничок снится, или Лунарк, Раскрея и Тао. Вот извращенец, а?!   
  
\- Нуна-а-а, - Раэль простонал, скрыв лицо за ладонью.   
  
На эти предположения Санву никто не ответил. Все с каким-то напряжением смотрели то на меня и Франкенштейна, то на Алекси и Инну Тимофеевну. Не знаю, о чем думали наши наблюдатели, но опаска чувствовалась. Неужели думают, что мне эту фату вместе с волосами выдирать будут, насильно? Нет, не спорю, бабушка Инна и моя, дорогая сердцу, обнаглевшая подруга внушали некоторую опаску. Тем более, что отошли на достаточное расстояние, к диджейке, перешетываясь почти что едва дыша. А Александра еще и микрофон отложила на стол. Я покачала головой с улыбкой - не стоит им напускать эту атмосферу тайны, что бы они не задумали, сопротивляться не собираюсь. Ведь снимание фаты это как бы объявление девушки замужней. А этого статуса я, будучи с Франки, смущаться или стыдиться не собираюсь. Так же как оттянуть неизбежное. Мы ведь уже близко так, что дальше, пожалуй, некуда! Только взять, да телами слиться. Тем более сейчас, когда одна его рука нежно приобнимает за талию, а вторая ладонь мягко гладит по коленке. Я могла бы так сидеть вместе с ним вечность, но... Что-то долго они там шепчутся, неведомо о чем. А подобное раздражает.   
  
\- А-а-алекси, ну долго вы там еще? - должна признать, мой призыв прозвучал несколько капризно, но стыдно не было. В адрес подруги я и не такое могла сказануть. Да и скорее всего, задерживаются они там далеко не по вине Инны Тимофеевной. Ладонь Франкенштейна, покоящаяся на моем боку съехала чуть в сторону позвоночника, меня начали утешать.   
  
\- Олечка, сейчас все будет, - Алекси отмахнулась от меня, крикнув это и почти сразу возвращаясь к разговору со старушкой. Я поджала губы, чувствуя недовольство, но рука на спине стала настойчивее поглаживать и я только вздохнула. Как раз подбежал Павел с платком, и я уже было обрадовалась, но Александра стала еще активнее шушукаться, жестикулируя. Шумно выдохнув, выслала по связи с любимым благодарность, и прильнула щекой в изгиб шеи, прикрывая глаза. Дадим им еще минутку-две.   
  
\- Инна Тимофеевна будет тоже участвовать? - донесся до меня голос Мэй, и я подняла веки, понимая, что в такой обстановке еще и уснуть только не хватало. Только сейчас, расслабившись в надежных руках я почувствовала, до какой степени я сегодня устала.   
  
\- Инна Тимофеевна будет снимать фату и надевать платок, - услужливо подсказал Мэй Павел, а я с трудом подавила в себе желание сладко и протяжно зевнуть. Немного поерзала на коленях Франкенштейна, чтобы оживиться, но добилась только того, что удобное положение было утеряно. Хмуро глянула в сторону Алекси, что, похоже, начала говорить о чем-то своем - тихие смешки мне как-то не вязались с объяснениями.   
  
\- Ну елки-палки, Алекси, ну сколько можно? - не скрывая своего возмущения посмотрела на подругу. Возможно, если она увидит мой серьезный настрой, то уже сможем приступить?   
  
\- Оленька, по традиции ты должна сопротивляться, - как будто между прочем сказала Инна Тимофеевна, но я чувствовала, как она мягко меня порицает. Ах да. Точно. Свадьба по традициям. Но нет спасибо, я уже насмотрелась и нацчавствовалась, сейчас в моих мыслях только отдых!   
  
\- _А лучший отдых - это смена рода деятельности_ , - с ноткой иронии дополнил мои мысли любимый, и судя по его ладони, что проехалась с нажимом по моей пояснице, задумывал он активный отдых в горизонтальной плоскости. Мурашки табуном пробежались по моей коже, я только чудом не покраснела, и решительно посмотрела что на Алекси, что на Инну Тимофеевну. Тормоза мне явно отказывали.   
  
\- Да к черту с традициями, давайте уже, снимайте, а не то я сама, - угроза не была серьезной, но явно показывала мое отношение к происходящему, что, к счастью, поняли все. Даже со стороны зрителей раздались смешки, с переменным успехом маскированные под кашель. И хорошо, что все поняли меня правильно. Не хотелось чтобы Инна Тимофеевна приняла мои слова за грубость, или чтобы обиделась Александра.   
  
\- У-у-у, я вижу кому-то стало невтерпеж уединиться после снимания повязки, - Алекси поиграла бровями и теперь смешки стали громче. Я сжала зубы, с вызовом посмотрев на подругу. Ну погоди, я тебе это еще напомню, можешь не сомневаться. Месть будет сладка - нарочно стану выпячивать твои отношения с Пашей, настанет еще твоя очередь краснеть, стесняться. Мой немой посыл, вместе с оскалом, явно был замечен подругой, но проигнорирован. Вот как?! Ну ладно-ладно, в таком случае, шиш тебе, а не традиции. Я уже потянулась рукой вверх, чтобы снять гребешок, на который крепилась фата, но была остановленна - Франки перехватил мою ладонь, целуя каждую костяшку.   
  
\- _Не кипятись, Оленька,_ \- на губах Франкенштейна расцвела мягкая, едва ли не невинная улыбка, на что я глядела с искренним изумлением. Даже не предполагала, что он так умеет. - _Нам абсолютно некуда спешить, перед нами столько времени, что и не снилось. Все успеем._ \- едва заметно кивнула на мысли моего мужа, и постаралась расслабиться, но не до такой степени, чтобы сморило сном. И ради этого уставилась на нашу тамаду и бабушку Инну, следя чуть ли не за каждым их жестом.   
  
\- Я полагала, что это Франкенштейн Олю украдет, но походу все наоборот будет, - в тишине голос Мэй, а так же согласное хмыканье ее сына были особо громкими.   
  
Решение проигнорировать это, как впрочем, и последующие, более уверенные и громкие смешки, пришла внезапно. И должна признать, такая идея была гениальной! Я просто смиренно, с ровной осанкой, сидела на коленках у Франкенштейна, чувствуя абсолютно невинные, не намекающие на близость, ласки, и ждала. До раздражающего послушно сидела и ждала, не отводя взгляда от Алекси и Инны Тимофеевны. Не знаю, чувствовали ли они мой взгляд, но довольно быстро договорились обо всем, и сделали пару шагов в моем направлении: Алекси, на ходу включая микрофон, а бабушка Инна бережно держа платок. Я немного поерзала, отметив как Франкенштейн поджал губы, и с извиняющейся улыбкой приняла удобное положение, глядя на платок. Опять выпрямилась, сложила руки на коленях и чуть склонила голову, чтобы старушке было удобнее снимать мой головной убор.   
  
\- Может ты хоть для вида поартачишься? - Алекси не стала скрывать интереса в своем вопросе, и я уже хотела было ей резко ответить, где я вижу это "для вида", тем более перед близкими, которыми для меня являлась большая часть наших гостей, но не успела.   
  
\- Точно, Оленька, так принято... - робко отозвалась бабушка Инна, пытаясь меня убедить, но... Подруга же просила меня поортачиться? Вот и буду упряма, но немного в другом ключе. Я замотала головой, жестом показывая свое решение.   
  
\- Нет. И не подумаю, - в ответ на мои слова Алекси усмехнулась, словно только этого и ожидала, Инна Тимофеевна вздохнула, а народ зрители снова засмеялись, видимо, думая что я это нарочно так, чтобы их повеселить. Ну или наоборот, видели что я искренняя, и именно это им казалось смешным.   
  
Я посмотрела на наших зевак, понадеявшись что под моим взглядом смешки хоть немного стихнут - все-так, момент торжественный, но какое там... Суйи хохотала, вытирая слезы из уголков глаз и хлопала по плечу ухмыляющегося Урокая, что дерзко встретился с моим взглядом и не заробел, а подмигнул. Школьники, вместе с вернувшимся Шинву, что-то шептали сквозь смешки юным благородным, от чего те мягко улыбались. Мэй, подобно как Суйи плакала от смеха, но даже и не думала вытереть их. Рагар, сразу после Родерика и Розарии, смеялся наиболее откровенно из всех благородных, слегка прикрывая ладонью рот. Даже младшие Кертье добродушно улыбались, что было необычно видеть, в свете того, что один вечно с покерфейсом, а второй - злюка. Проехавшись по оборотням, что были относительно серьезными, и с нескрываемым интересом наблюдали за традиционным ритуалом, я мягко улыбнулась.   
  
\- Свадьба это весело, - вслух сказал Бенго и даже покивал.   
  
\- Хочешь, мы и тебя женим? - невозмутимо спросил Раэль протягивая смеющейся Мэй платок. Санву его приняла и стала вытирать слезы, а я с интересом посмотрела на Бенго, удивившись от предложения Раэля.   
  
\- Н-не-ет, - краснея и заикаясь отказался снайпер.   
  
Прекращая наблюдение я остановила взгляд на Александре и бабушке Инне, что остановились напротив меня. Невинно захлопала ресницами, словно не понимая в чем дело. Видимо, заметив мой решительный настрой, они обе вздохнули чуть ли не синхронно. Инна Тимофеевно сделала шаг вперед, начиная возиться с моими волосами. Я, конечно, после каждого танца проверяла, в порядке ли прическа, поправляла, когда было необходимо, иногда даже и помощи наших парикмахерш негласных просила, но как было в итоге, я так и не знала. Прикрыла глаза, чувствуя первые касания тоненьких, испещренных морщинами, пальцев Инны Тимофеевной, и уже было приготовилась к кайфованию и расслаблению, но мне не позволили.   
  
\- _Хочешь скользнуть в мое сознание?_ \- предложение любимого было порядком странным, и я чуть было не воззрилась на него удивленно, но мой Франки-шиза не позволил на это. - _Посмотришь на себя со стороны, поможешь в случае чего Инне Тимофеевной._   
  
\- _А тесно нам не станет?_ \- подумала со смешком, понимая, что во время моего "отсутствия" сознания, мое прошлое Я точно позаботится о теле и не позволит на то, чтобы я вырубилась так, как при уходах в Забвение.   
  
\- _Я тебя пустил в сердце, так что же, в тело не впущу?_   
  
\- _Ну смотри, ты сам предложил,_ \- я повторно закрыла глаза, не понимая, как осуществить переход в тело любимого. Но оказалось, в такой непосредственной близости это не было трудно. Тем более, что Франкенштейн против "вторжению" не был - сразу, словно волной ощутила все его тактительные ощущения вместо своих, но чувствовала что любимый все еще здесь, со мной, в своем теле, разве что словно за тонкой пленкой. Ощущался точно так же, как Франкенштейн в моей голове, так что вначале я ощутила себя неловко. Я, подобно дьяволу, просто одержала контроль над чужим телом. Мои-не-мои руки сомкнулись на талии, обтянутой в корсет, и бросив взгляд на себя со стороны я опешила. Это было просто невероятно странно. До одурения. Одна из моих ладоней потянулась к чуть съехавшей невидимке, и я тут же получила хлопок по ладони.   
  
\- _Похоже, Инна Тимофеевна помощи принимать не желает,_ \- мысленно сказала это любимому, на что получила молчаливое согласие.   
  
Мысленное молчание Франкенштейна немного меня испугало, и я поспешно нырнула обратно в свое тело, тут же начиная быстро моргать. Хотелось таким самым простым образом увериться, что я - это снова я. Хотя, предполагаю, теперь для меня понимание "Я" будет очень-очень спорным моментом биографии. Границы, между мной и Франкенштейном постепенно стирались - его ладонь осторожно проехалась по боку, а я вся напряглась, вспоминая, как еще секунду назад я касалась себя его руками подобным образом, знала, как именно он ощущал бисер, прикасаясь легко к платью. От подобного открытия, подобного откровения, сердце стучало быстрее, чуть ли не заполошало. Это было неописуемый, и почему-то, довольно постыдный опыт. Правда, не успела я даже вполне этого осознать, и ожидаемо, засмущаться, как мне в руки передали фату.


	157. Часть 154

Вот и почти весь ритуал снимания фаты прошел мимо меня. Оставалось теперь только повязать платок. Но должна быть искренней - не я так надолго зависла, а Инна Тимофеевна прислушалась к моим просьбам и сняла фату быстро, в пару движений. Вот с платком возни было больше - попробуй его завязать так, чтобы и голову прикрывал, и чтобы не смотрелся смешно или нелепо. Все раздражение, которое я чувствовала, ожидая начала ритуала разом с меня схлынуло. Его вытеснило понимание, что Инна Тимофеевна, равно как Александра просто хотели увериться, что выглядеть я буду хорошо. Это как-никак проявление заботы, а потому о каком раздражении вообще может идти речь? Стоило бабушке Инне закончить с платком, я вскочила на ноги, глядя на подругу, но теперь - с улыбкой.   
  
\- А теперь что делать? - спросила у нашей тамады, ожидая четких инструкций и таковы получила.   
  
\- Танцуешь с Инной Тимофеевной. А после - со всеми свободными девушками, - Алекси начала говорить громко, несмотря на микрофон, чтобы услышали все наблюдатели, некоторые из них - до сих пор смеющиеся. Только вот под конец ее голос стал тише, да и микрофон она предусмотрительно отстранила. Как по мне, совсем напрасно, учитывая, что у нас тут почти вся тусовка не людей. - Но только не со мной, - на это я только головой покачала, и подошла к Инне Тимофеевной, приглашая ее к танцу, выбрав для себя роль ведущей.   
  
\- Глядишь и Инна Тимофеевна замуж выйдет, - Джин-Хо, что явно не услышал Алекси, и пожал плечами.   
  
\- Да куда мне, старухе, замуж тащиться? - с небольшим возмущением и явным смущением отозвалась старушка. Мягко улыбнулась ей в ответ, делая первые шаги в танце, только сейчас заметив что музыку еще не включили.   
  
\- Бабушка Инна, не надо так говорить, жизнь умеет удивлять, - сказав это я посмотрела в сторону диджейки несколько выжидательно, но подбежавший туда Тао быстро защелкал клавишами, включая музыку. Можно было спокойно продолжить танец, что я и сделала, вальсируя неспешно.   
  
\- Вот, Оля, как всегда, права, - добавила Александра в микрофон, с лихорадочно сияющими глазами и я заранее прикрыла глаза, готова услышать что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Это было бы в ее стиле, что-то такое ляпнуть. - Вот у нас есть перспективный жених, Геджутель-ним, - она указала рукой на благородного, - не курит, не пьет, телевизора не смотрит, воспитанный, галантный! То, что надо! - подруга закончила с нахваливанием Ландегре, и хитро улыбнулась Юне и Кире. - Да и тогда Кирилл с Регисом наконец-то побратались бы.   
  
\- ... И еще больше бы цапались, - добавила это, не скрывая слегка издевающейся ухмылки. Я чувствовала, как аура подруги мерцала тихим удовольствием, так сказать "пэйринг родился", а значит стоило бы ее немного осадить, прежде чем она ударится в более активные действия. Но так же стоило бы немного потрепать нервы Ландегре-старшему, а то права была Мэй, слишком уж он дерганный. Именно поэтому свой взгляд, вместе с ухмылочкой, перевела с подруги на благородного, делая вид, что и мне подобная задумка нравится. Геджутель покраснел полностью, хлопал ртом, явно не зная что сказать. Ну, теперь ясно, с кого Регис брал пример в плане поведения. Впрочем, сам каджу Ландегре в этот раз примеру Геджутеля не последовал. Не покраснел, не возмутился, только глаза закатил, и укоризненно глянул в сторону нашей тамады.   
  
\- Такое наглое сватоство - крайне невоспитанное и неэлегантное занятие, - с явным превосходством бросил он, становясь в защиту своего деда. Разве что подбородок не вскинул, чтобы в полной мере показать, что он об подобном думает.   
  
\- Нормальное сватовство, - отмахнулась Мэй. - Вот потому что некоторым, пока носом не ткнешь, ничего не понимают. Я, понятно о ком, говорю?   
  
\- О моей бабушке? - малость возмущенно отозвался Кира, готов защищать свою единственную родственницу, точно так же, как Регис только что своего дедушку. Не могла не сдержаться от того, чтобы не фыркнуть, но зато сдержалась от любых комментариев. Просто продолжила танцевать с Инной Тимофеевной, глядя то в сторону старушки, то в сторону нашей разношерстной толпы.   
  
\- Ты... - Мэй потерла задергавшийся глаз и ответила возмущенно и громко. - Да я о Музаке говорю! Но такими темпами и твоя девушка не то, что замужества - обручения не дождется!   
  
\- Почему это обо мне?! - наш Лорд оборотней на пенсии возмущенно скрестил руки на груди, смотря на Мэй так, словно пытался испепелить взглядом. Кира немного выступил из толпы, вставая в точно такой же позе, и мне оставалось только гадать, случайно он это, или нарочно.   
  
\- Да, точно. Мы что, тупые? - дерзко отозвался Кирилл. Инна Тимофеевно, услышав это, тяжело вздохнула, и я решил тоже оказать эмоции - убрала ладонь с талии старушки и заехала себе фейспалмом. Они же, что Кира, что Музака, этими своими вопросами по сути подтвердили предположение слова Мэй. Возвращая руку на место, я заметила как Юна покачала головой, подходя к Кириллу, а Алекси подозрительно активизировалась, как заводная.   
  
\- Надо будет прошерстить ваши генеалогические дерева, - с жаром сказала тамада, чуть ли не потирая лапками, вызывая у меня ухмылку. Еще ладно, генеалогическое дерево Киры, тут уж, я думаю, бабушка Инна могла бы ей помочь, но дерево Музаки? Мало того, что его предки ей помогут мало, так и еще потомков мало. Хотя, если у него были братья или сестры... Чем черт не шутит. - Весь фандом хедканонит ваши предполагаемые семейные узы!   
  
\- Хеда-что? - недоуменно переспросил Музака, и я только головой покачала. Лучше тебе, Музака, не вникать, а то очередного твоего бешенства никакие транквилизаторы не возьмут.   
  
\- _Ольга, ты не забывай, что мы на мальчишнике читали все эти фанфики, что привезла Александра,_ \- со смешком раздались в моей голове мысли любимого. Ох-хо-хо, мы гуляли, а они слэш читали, словно в наказание, честное слово.   
  
\- Она имеет в виду, что про вас двоих пишут интересные истории, например как вы поженились и завели маленьких, хм, волчат, - Мэй почесала нос, а Музака и Кира необычайно синхронизировались, недоуменно посмотрев на нее в ответ. Неужели подобного не нашлось в загашниках Алекси, или они только сейчас поняли, что тоже могут быть предметом интересов фанатов? Я взглянула на подругу, что тихо смеялась в кулак, и, должна признать, тоже прыснула смешком. Но в отличии от подруги, не скрывала этого. Просто не было как - песня уже, конечно, подходила к концу, но нужно было станцевать до конца. Спустя пару секунд смешок удалось обуздать, и мне получилось не просто завершить танец, но и еще завершить его достойно. Павел заметил это, и забрал микрофон у старательно косящей под серьезную Алекси, тем самым здорово ее выручая, и прокашлявшись, стал вещать.   
  
\- Ладно. Теперь я хочу пригласить всех неженатых девушек к танцу с невестой и ее фатой!   
  
\- Сколько там еще конкурсов? - ворчание Раэля уже было как по расписанию, и я бы предпочла не обращать на это внимания, но больше особо было не на что. Девушки зашушукались между собой, Инна Тимофеевна тихим, спокойным шагом ступала в сторону Киры, шутливо грозя ему кулаком... Так что я глянула в сторону не нашего Кертье   
  
\- Хм, дай подумать, - Мэй сделала задумчивый вид, я почувствовала, как меня легко толкнули в плечо. Возле меня стояла Розария, готовая к танцу. Тао уже запустил музыку, ту же, под которую мы все танцевали сегодня танго. Я спешно всунула гребешок, с прикрепленным к нему фатой к голове Элеанор и стала васировать. Сейчас главное станцевать, а как - наше личное дело. Тем временем Мэй "вспомнила". сколько нам осталось конкурсов и поспешила объявить это Раэлю. - Так, вроде около двухсот.   
  
\- Я бессмертен, но не настолько! - возмущение Кертье впервые за всю свадьбу не показалось мне обидным, а даже в чем-то милым, и я решила встрять в их разговор.   
  
\- Мэй, и красиво это пугать ближнего своего? - улыбнулась ей, и шутливо закружила сильнее Розу, вырывая ее тихий смешок. Взглянув себе через плечо я отметила, что девушки уже явно насоветовались, и выстроились в очередь, точно так же, как парни до танца с Франкенштейном.   
  
\- Это забавно, - Мэй пожала плечами. - И от испуга он точно не помрет, да, Раэль?   
  
\- Пфф, - Кертье тоже пожал плечами, на что моя партнерша, тоже заинтересовавшаяся спором тихо прыснула.   
  
\- Матушка, ты тоже будешь танцевать?   
  
\- Конечно, как это - веселье и без меня?! - мы с Розарией переглянулись, понимая, что в случае с Мэй танец точно грозиться быть необычным.   
  
\- Действительно, - хлопнул себя по голове Джин-Хо, - глупость сморозил.   
  
Я уже хотела с Розой разговориться на эту тему, но не сужденно было. Алекси махнула благородной рукой и Розария остановилась, одним взглядом намекая, чтобы я сняла с нее фату. Кивнула, улыбнувшись - впрочем, так правильно. А то если танцевать целую песню, как танцевала с Инной Тимофеевной, то мы и к полуночи не закончим. Хотя, кто его знает, возможно двенадцать часов уже давно прошло, как-то ни у кого не было охоты сверять время. После Розарии ко мне подошла наша юная айдол, и я ловким, аккуратным движением закрепила гребешок на ее волосах, начиная танцевать.   
  
\- Интересно, Урокай ко мне ревновать тебя не станет? - с усмешкой мазнула взглядом по благородному, а потом встретилась глазами с Суйи. Ей явно было неловко.   
  
\- Извини, что он так себя ведет. Я с ним потом на эту тему обязательно поговорю.   
  
\- Суйи, дорогая, уж кто-кто, а ты не должна передо мной извиняться, не ты же виновата, - я тихо прошептала это школьнице на ухо, а потом, желая немного приподнять настроение - закружила ее. Подействовало, Суйи заметно расслабилась, красиво ставя шаги и явно пользуясь тем, что все еще играла Le bien qui fait mal. И до того мы этим танцем увлеклись, что очнулись только тогда, когда песня закончилась. Алекси смотрела на нас с укоризненной, и мы только и могли, что извиняющее улыбнуться.  
  
Когда пришла очередь следующей песни, и следующей незамужней, я уже лучше следила за жестами нашей тамады. Осторожно всунула гребешок с сложную прическу Юны, такую же, как на балу в Лукедонии, и стала неспешно вальсировать. Юна легко мне улыбалась и молчала, время от времени смотря себе под ноги. Чтобы не напрягать ее больше положенного, я не делала никаких особо сложных движений, и долго при себе не держала - минутку всего, и на место Юны пришла Эшлин. Юная полукровка не танцевала лучше чем ее предшественница, так что двигалась я все так же неспешно, не напрягая Эшлин, правда, протанцевали мы чуть дольше. На место полукровки пришла Клаудия, неуверенно зыркая то на меня, то не фату.   
  
\- Не бойся, она не кусается, - со смешком обратилась к благородной, что явно не была обеспокоена фатой, а тем, что придется танцевать с женщиной.   
  
Но и тут казусов не было - Клаудия танцевала хорошо, можно было позволить себе больше. Но я не стала - от ее ауры чувствовалось смущение, а превращать эту традицию в пытку не хотелось. Будучи честной, я в принципе не хотела кому-либо доставлять неудобство и тем самым быть причиной того, что свадьба будет вспоминаться с содроганием. С каждым шагом Клаудия становилась все увереннее, не зыркала на пышную юбку платья, как на раздражающий элемент, но не насладилась я этим моментом долго - песня закончилась. Пользуясь этой небольшой передышкой, я бережно вытащила гребешок с фатой из розовых волос Клаудии и перевела взгляд на толпу. Ко мне несколько неуверенно приближалась Идиан. Клаудия мило ей улыбнулась, явно желая поддержать этим простым жестом и это помогло - Дросия чуть приподняла подбородок и зашагала в мою сторону. Очень многого мне стоило сдержаться от комментария, что мы здесь не сражаться собрались. Нечего еще больше напрягать благородную. Наоборот, я сделала шаг навстречу ей, показывая, что бояться абсолютно нечего. Только вот в этом деле я не преуспела - Идиан как была напряженная, так и ушла от меня в этом расположении духа. Как только она повернулась ко мне спиной, я бросила укоризненный взгляд на Урокая. Ведь просила же. Но потом только головой покачала - Идиан, возможно, требовалось больше времени, чем несколько часов.   
  
Следующей, кто ко мне подошел, была Гарда. Ее, правда, половину расстояния ко мне то и дело подталкивала Эшлин, но стоило ей выйти на танцпол, волчица зашагала бодро, без посторонней помощи. Без проблем закрепив на ее волосах фату, я принялась вальсировать, отметив, что оборотень довольно недурно танцует, несмотря на смущение, что чувствовалось отчетливо в ее ауре. Только вот Гарда не избегала моего взгляда, как Идиан, не бросала обеспокоенных взглядов на платье, а только зыркала в сторону Музаки. Я понятливо улыбнулась, и милосердно решила ее не подкалывать. Александра вот, к примеру, явно прессировала Музаку, что-то ему объясняя, от чего от бывшего Лорда оборотней улавливалось смущение. Где-то в середине песни я Гарду отпустила, отмечая как она возвращается вовсе не туда, откуда пришла, и повернувшись к девушкам, чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулась с Лунарк. Довольно решительно настроенной Лунарк. Ну, тут я точно не задену ее душевную организацию, так как у оборотнихи были стальные нервы, а значит можно и немного поострить.   
  
\- Ну? Быстрее давай, - нетерпеливо бросила она, а я ухмыльнулась, закрепив гребешок в ее волосах.   
  
\- А ты так быстро хочешь замуж? - на лице Лунарк отобразилось непонимание. - Или девушки тебе не объяснили?   
  
\- Все мне объяснили, это как в случае с подвязкой, приманивает удачу, - пробубнила она, повернувшись ко мне как только я закрепила ей фату, на что я только хмыкнула в ответ. - И так как вы чтите сегодня человеческие традиции, то я тоже должна станцевать.   
  
\- Уже есть кто на примете? - съехидничала в ответ, и почувствовала как Лунарк немного смутилась. Правда, почти тут же взяла себя в руки, не доведя дело до румянца. Больше не сказав ни слова, я приобняла ее за талию, начиная танцевать. Волчица двигалась уверенно, грациозно, и я без проблем подстроилась. Вести, будучи девушкой, сложно мне не было - все-таки, в прошлой жизни была мужчиной, и довольно длительное время. Именно поэтому с Лунарк мне танцевалось так же хорошо, как с Суйи. И так же как в случае с юной звездочкой - закончили мы танцевать только тогда, когда закончилась песня, но судя по довольному выражению лица Алекси - так оно и было задумано. Вытащив из прически Лунарк фату я отметила, что остались только три девушки, с кем я еще не танцевала - Сейра, Мэй и Раскрея. Правда вот нашу Лорд благородных словно к месту пригвоздили два взволнованных взгляда: Геджутеля и Родерика.   
  
\- Ландегре, вот и чего ты, а? - я с улыбкой посмотрела на благородного, который, встретившись со мной взглядом лишь нахмурился. - Еще понимаю Родерика - для него все мужики - козлы, но ты-то? Какое тебе дело?   
  
\- Да как ты смеешь?! - вспылил советник Раскреи, на что я только ухмыльнулась, скрестив недовольно руки на груди. - Это же наша Лорд!   
  
\- То, что Раскрея - Лорд, значит ей ничего нельзя? - недоуменно спросила Мэй, а потом покачала головой. - Скучно вы тут живете. Может именно этого хочет Раскрея? Свадьба, пышное платье, любимый человек под боком.   
  
\- Грязные пеленки, куча работы по дому, ноль уважения, - с содроганием продолжила Алекси, но ее одернул Паша. - Какие пеленки и работы по дому? Раскрея - Лорд.   
  
\- А давайте мы не будем обсуждать нашу уважаемую Лорд так, будто ее здесь нет? - я со смешком глянула на всю эту толпу и Лорд благородных мне кивнула, зашагав ко мне.   
  
\- Традиции - важное дело, - сказала она, повернувшись к Геджутелю. - Я просто выполняю волю своего отца - несу изменения нашему народу.   
  
\- Раскрея, дочурка моя любимая и самая дорогая, - Родерик сделал несколько шагов следом за ней и заломил руки, явно неосознанно. - Но я не это ввиду имел, точнее да, но не чтобы ты... - замямлил он расстроено и я резким взмахом руки прервала его.   
  
\- Достаточно, мы тебя услышали, но сейчас Раскрея будет танцевать со мной, - сказала, как отрезала, и Родерик посмотрел на меня неприязненно, нахмурившись.   
  
\- Ну и ладно! Дерзайте, танцуйте, но если вдруг что, то я напоминаю, что за благословением идти придется ко мне! - заметив, что Родерик уже немного выходит из себя, я только ухмыльнулась. Отличная возможность поддеть! Уже открыла было рот, чтобы заверить его, что моего божественного благословения явно будет достаточно, как отозвалась Раскрея, мило улыбаясь, что было нечастым явлением у нее.   
  
\- Естественно, отец. Обучаясь новым обычаям и традициям я не забываю наши, ничем не уступающие в красоте человеческим, - подобная заява от Лордессы явно заткнула не только Родерика, но и попытавшегося вклиниться в спор Ландегре, что глядел на нас как на чудо чудное.   
  
\- Замечательно сказано, мой Лорд! - где-то из толпы я услышала голос Региса, и не без смешка отметила, как неловко стало Геджутелю. Впрочем, Родерик выглядел подобным образом, но и ко всему остальному еще и обиженно скрестил руки на груди. Как его столько столетий могли воспринимать всерьез? Не пойму.  
  
Несмотря на такую напряженную обстановку до того, как все началось, танцевалось мне с Раскреей довольно хорошо. В меру расслабленная, улыбчивая благородная заставляла меня отвечать тем же, уверенно переступая с ноги на ногу. Не знаю, что так подействовало на нашу Лордессу, но она действительно расслабилась. Не столько телом, сколько душой, аурой. Глядя на нее, заинтересованно рассматривающую с близка то мое платье, то фату, я чувствовала, что хоть кому-то, кроме нас с Франкенштейном свадьба запомнится хорошо, что не могло не радовать. Задумавшись над этим я даже не заметила момента, когда к нам подошла Сейра. Пришлось быстро освобождать Раскрею от фаты и взяться за Сейру, чтобы успеть с ней станцевать пока не закончилась песня. Судя по тому, как поощрительно улыбалась Алекси, Мэй она оставила напоследок. Аура моей подруги настолько горела удовольствием, что было даже немного боязно. И чтобы не оказывать своего волнения, я решила обратить внимание на свою партнершу.   
  
\- Готова к танцу? - тихо пробормотала ей, получив в ответ кивок и заколов ее волосы фатой, поймала за талию. И уже во время танца так же тихо, как и до этого, спросила у нее, стараясь, чтобы нас не было слышно за музыкой. - Что скажешь, Сейра, есть кто на примете? - вопрос, конечно, был реторическим, потому что только слепой бы не заметил, кому сегодня весь вечер благоволила благородная.   
  
\- Да, - коротко ответила она, все с тем же присущим ей бесстрастием, разве что глаза блестели сильнее обычного.   
  
\- Раэль стал твоим типом? - переспросила с улыбкой, делая поворот, и благородная покорно последовала за мной позволяя мне вести ее, как заблагорассудится.   
  
\- Еще не до конца, - слегка расстроилась Роярд, но почти тут же, стерла это выражение лица, слегка мне улыбнувшись, словно подбадривая. - Но он определенно старается.   
  
\- Вот мой тебе совет, как более опытной женщины, - не я, а Франкенштейн в моем рассудке, прижал Сейру к себе за талию, так близко, чтобы между нами не осталось ни сантиментра расстояния. Взяв контроль над моим телом он чуть склонился, чтобы мой рот был в опасной близости к шее и уху юной благородной. - Почаще его шокируй. Приятно, или не очень, но делай ему встряски. Что бы там ни подумали окружающие, это он застыл, он - ледяной принц, а не ты. Пускай ты не слишком эмоциональна, но зато ты гибче, лучше приспосабливаешься к новому. А тот как жил прошлым... Эх, что уж тут говорить, сама понимаешь, - я цыкнула, снова возвращая себе контроль над телом и посмотрела в глаза Сейры. Ее выражение лица все так же было серьезно, но в глазах плясали бесенята. То ли наша благородная леди решила разрушать стереотипы о своей бесстрастности, то ли раскрепостилась от алкоголя... Не знаю, но пятой точкой почувствовала, что Сейра что-то задумала.   
  
\- Ты права, Ольга, - Сейра кивнула мне, и чуть отстранилась, показывая, что она хочет прекратить танец. Это меня несколько удивило, так как станцевали мы всего-ничего. Но для Роярд явно важен был один только факт танца. - Я охотно последую твоему примеру, - благородная чуть приподнялась на носках, сделав губы бантиком.   
  
Не знаю, где хотела меня она поцеловать, возможно в щеку, или по крайней мере в уголок губы, но в итоге поцеловала в губы. Не исключаю, что возможно так было, потому что я дернулась на голос Мэй, но ощутив чужие губы, мягко и вовсе не невинно сминающие мои, я просто замерла в изумлении. Но Сейра не продолжила, а только коротко мне ухмыльнулась, сняв фату и вручая мне ее в непослушные ладони. И снова надела свою маску безмятежности, поворачиваясь к толпе и возвращаясь. Проследив за ней взглядом, я невольно заметила Раэля, нашего, местного, неподалеку от которого остановилась благородная. Он выглядел полностью выбитым из колеи, не знал, закатывать ли ему скандал или изумляться. Единственное, что можно было сказать точно об его состоянии, это то, что он нервничал. И то и дело зыркал в сторону Сейры, что настойчиво и успешно делала вид, что ничего из-ряда-вон не произошло. Замечая это, я словно отмерла, взглянув на Франкенштейна. Он казался до того невозмутимым, что незнающий его человек мог бы предположить, что он сам подобное задумал. Но я-то знала что он чувствует, и по сути, разделяла его мнение: Сейра, когда захочет, может задумать и воплотить авантюры, не хуже чем мы. И черт меня раздери, если это не заслуживало уважения не меньшего, чем ее успехи на поле боя!   
  
А вот для остальных подобное, похоже, стало огромным сюрпризом. Вон как неверяще хлопает глазами Алекси, явно не зная что сказать. Невольно хихикнула, глядя на нее - уж от кого-кого, а от нее подобного ступора я не ожидала. Вон, даже Геджутель держится получше - помалкивает, и хмуриться, глядя то на меня, то на Франкенштейна. Родерик тоже пас нас и Франкенштейном, но преимущественно с непониманием, он ведь живет у нас на шее, знает, что мы Сейру не "испортили", как уже точно успел подумать Ландегре-старший. Паша молча подтолкнул Александру в мою сторону, из-за чего она споткнулась и чуть не упала, тем самым привлекая внимание всех вокруг.   
  
\- Так. Невеста станцевала со всеми незамужними дамами? - подруга посмотрела на своего Акутагаву, явно не зная ответа на этот вопрос. Ну или была так шокирована, что сбилась со счета. Победно ухмыльнулась - не только я сегодня получила сюрприз, как говориться, глаз за глаз, зуб за зуб!   
  
\- Да, со всеми кроме тебя, - по существу, хорошо скрыв усмешку, ответил ей Паша и Алекси активно закивала головой.   
  
\- Так. Да, со всеми, - Алекси сделала вид что не услышала полностью фразы своего любимого, а вот я нахмурилась.   
  
\- Минуточку, ладно ты, заставлять тебя никто не будет, но Мэй? - требовательно посмотрела на подругу, а названная только махнула в нашу сторону рукой.   
  
\- Да ладно вам. Я уже и букет поймала, и благословение от Рагар-нима давным давно получила...   
  
\- Чш-ш-ш... - наша тамада не дала Санву договорить, и в ответ на удивленно-заинтересованное лицо Мэй и ее сына, еще и прижала палец к губам. - У тебя, Мэй, как у свидетельницы поймавшей букет невесты, будет особый танец.   
  
\- Так матушка все-таки будет танцевать с Кэриас-нимом? - немного недоуменно протянул Джин-Хо, на что я не смогла не прыснуть смехом.   
  
\- Наш Блостер, уже похоже сбежал в Ирландию, если не дальше и пытается слиться с толпой, - заверила я сынишку Мэй.   
  
\- ... С толпой баранов, - тактично добавил Франкенштейн, и мы вместе с ним рассмеялись, мысленно прибив себе пять. Нас почти никто не поддержал, то и дело зыркая на Раскрею, делающую вид что она тут ни при чем. Да ладно ей скрываться, думаю, уже до всех давно дошло. Хотя... Смотря на хохочущую Розарию и слегка недоумевающего Лудиса, видимо, не так уж все и поняли. Ну ничего, я Розу и ее относительно тайный предмет страсти просвещу потом. Не сейчас точно, а то еще придется искать негодующую, желающую прописать люлей одному блондину, Элеанор по склонам до горам.   
  
\- Судя по кудрявости и блондинистости Блостера, это вполне возможно, - важно закивала Санву, чуть ли не выдавая себя подрагивающими кончиками губ.   
  
\- Нуна-а, - недовольно протянул Раэль.   
  
\- Да он вообще баран! - гаркнул недовольно Родерик.   
  
\- Ох, ты сменил пластинку? - переспросила у него, подбоченившись. - А то были козлы. Дальше что будет? Парнокопытных еще много.   
  
\- Да, точно, Родерик-ним! - восхищенно воскликнула Мэй.   
  
\- Окей, нашим бывшим правителем еще потом повосхищаемся, - Александра улыбнулась, подхватив Мэй под локоток и приводя ко мне. - Теперь очередь вашего торжественного танца. Только минуточку...   
  
Наша тамада начала нас строить не иначе, как кукол. В правой руке Мэй держала букет, и Алекси вытянула ее руку незначительно, тут же прикладывая мою левую. Получилось так, что мы с Мэй, вроде как, обе держали букет, но при этом так же и держали за руку друг дружку. Дальше схема была стандартная - я вела, а следовательно, приобняла Мэй за талию, а сама Санву положила другую свободную ладошку на мое плече. Но пока что мы не танцевали - не было еще музыки, да и Алекси возилась в прической Мэй, пытаясь всунуть в это хитросплетение фату так, чтобы не испортить. Я уже хотела сказать, что могу выручить, да и Мэй рот открыла, наверное, чтобы позволить нашей тамаде не обращать внимания на целостность прически, на Александра справилась. Отошла на два шага, полюбовалась нами, и счастливо вздохнула.   
  
\- Эх, вы такие красивые! Папараци, если вы не будете делать фото, то я лично удушу.   
  
\- Желание дамы для меня закон! - на полном серьезе заявил Джин-Хо и я мягко улыбнулась в щелкающий фото объектив его камеры. Алекси словно очнулась от этого звука.   
  
\- Ой, а что мы стоим, сопли жуем? Маэстро, музыку нам давай, а вы, девочки, покажите класс! - Алекси показала нам по большому пальцу. - Пускай фортуна это увидит, охуеет и решит следить за вами, тем самым делая вас своими любимчиками!   
  
\- Столь... Странного и беспардонного пожелания я еще не слышал, - как-то раздраженно и разочаровано сказал Кертье из мира Мэй, на что Алекси только повернулась к нему полубоком и показала язык. Раэль оказал чудо выдержки и не стал на это хоть как-либо реагировать, напряженно глядя в сторону своей нуны.   
  
А мы что? А мы, как полагается послушным девушкам, красиво танцевали, показывая "класс", как нас и попросила Алекси. И красота была в простоте - никаких резких поворотов, наклонов, тяжелых шагов. Хотелось просто немного расслабится под музыку, а не выкидывать фортели, хоть я и была уверена, что у нас бы получилось. Фата в волосах Санву точно была закреплена надежно, за букет, уже немного потрепанный жизнью, ленты которого чуть ли не касались пола, мы держались надежно. Да и в умениях Мэй я ничуть не сомневалась. Только вот девушка была непривычно молчавливая. Вопросительно на нее посмотрела, подстраивая шаги под музыку, что громко звучала на фоне, и Мэй тряхнула головой, стоило ей только взглянуть мне в глаза.   
  
\- Мэй, все в порядке? - решила переспросить вслух, а то ответа я могла и не дождаться.   
  
\- Да-да, все нормально, просто, хех... - взгляд Мэй стал немного расплывчатым. - Я танцевала с девушками, не раз, приходилось, когда была Дареном, - я кивнула, вспомнив этот момент ее биографии, со времен которого и взялось имя "Бенго" для Такео ее мира, - но еще никогда не танцевала с девушкой, которая бы вела в танце меня. Забавно, хех, - Мэй дернула ладонью, словно хотела коснуться лица, но вовремя остановилась, понимая что не стоит от меня отстраняться. Я по-доброму ухмыльнулась и сделала поворот чуть быстрее ритма в котором мы танцевали, и потом снова вернулась к неспешным шагам.   
  
\- Не бойся, уводить тебя от Раджека не стану, - подмигнула ей, намекая на недавний неожиданный поцелуй с Сейрой, и услышала в ответ звонкий смех Мэй.   
  
\- Не, ну ты видела, как вашего Раэля перекосило? - чуть ли не сквозь слезы выдавила Санву. - Наш порось тоже напрягся, я видела. Да мы все были в шоке, никто пожалуй подобного от Сейры не ожидал, - затараторила Мэй, и я смотрела на нее с мягкой улыбкой. Санву перехватила мой взгляд и мечтательно зажмурилась. - Да и никто не сумеет увести меня от Раджека. Ох, Раджек... Я хочу, чтобы наша свадьба была такая же классная! Хотя нет, - Мэй быстро стала серьезной и я заинтересовано на нее взглянула. - Я не хочу чтобы нас мучили весь вечер как вас. Фланель вон, стоит, слюнями капает на ботинки Лорда, - кивком головы Мэй указала на Франкенштейна, что стоял на достаточном расстоянии от Родерика. Но от представленной картины я тихо рассмеялась. - Алекси точно мстит вам за что-то, говорю тебе. Может она в обиде на тебя за что-то уже давно? Горшок ей в садике прятала, конфеты забирала? Или может ты ее обсыпала песком на глазах самого красивого парня в песочнице?   
  
\- Так долго мы с Александрой не знакомы, - я улыбнулась, глядя в сторону подруги. Она радостно мне замахала ручкой, жестом показывая что песня уже доходит до половины. - Мы с ней подружились, когда были уже в школьном возрасте. Но зато сразу поняли, что наши судьбы будут связаны надолго - она, несмотря на то, что старше, всегда нуждалась в голосе рассудка и защитнике во время ее храбрых, и не всегда умных идей. И я подходила под это определение, лучше чем кто угодно. И была тоже достаточно отважной, чтобы прикрывать ей тылы вне зависимости от места, которое выбрала подруга - будь это прогулка по ночному лесу, или прыжки в стекловату с пятого этажа, - я ухмыльнулась, вспоминая наше детство. - Будучи младше нее, я казалась взрослее. И Алекси подстраивалась под меня, не будучи слишком инфантильной, как могла бы быть, не будь меня рядом. Такая уж она, подстраивающаяся.   
  
\- Звучит очень прикольно, - я взглянула на заговорившую Мэй, и увидела блеск в ее глазах. - Вы как сестры. Не родные, но сестры, так поддерживающие друг друга! У меня вот в детстве были только Блостер и Раджек. Ну и еще Раскрея и другие теперишние главы кланов. Кадис и Фланель мне вообще были как старшие братья, - обрадовано добавила Мэй, а я ухмыльнулась.   
  
\- Скорее как мамочка и папочка, - на несколько секунд Мэй заметно погрустела, но потом просияла, согласно мне закивав.   
  
\- Особенно Франкенштейн. Он был как слишком заботливая мамочка. И лекарства у него были преотвратные, - Мэй скривилась так, словно только что выпила это лекарство, и я не сдержала смешка, посмотрев на любимого, что слышал наш разговор. В душе от подобного он посмеивался, но вот всем вокруг показал позу обиженной благодетели.   
  
\- А ты думаешь, он просто так в следующей жизни переродился в меня, в женщину? - с намеком посмотрела на Санву, и та стала удивленно смотреть то на меня, то на Франкенштейна.   
  
\- Я так и знала! Я чувствовала. Не зря нарядила его принцессой на Хеллоуине, - стоило Мэй это произнести, как я остановилась, и вспомнив его наряд, взорвалась смехом. Остановиться было не в моих силах, и я ткнулась лбом в плечо Мэй, громко смеясь. В таком состоянии продолжать танец было бессмысленно, благо хоть песня подходила к концу. Санву отстранила от меня ладони, обе, так что букет вернулся в мои руки. Об его сохранности я не переживала, потому уткнулась в него лицом, пытаясь сдержать смех. Особым смыслом я его не наделяла, тем более теперь, когда он исполнил свою роль, как по мне, более ценными были те цветы с алтаря, поблагословенные Нуэррой. А эти так, дань традициям. Ну и красивый аксессуар, даже сейчас, будучи уже немного потрепанным.   
  
Почувствовала руки у себя на плечах и подняв взгляд, заметила Франки, что подошел, поддерживая меня. От его поддержки стало тепло на душе и смех немного поутих. В этот короткий миг я чувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой, так как не чувствовала от любимого осуждения, несмотря на то, что смеялась с него же. Даже скажу больше, его тоже забавляли мои воспоминания, где он, пусть и в другой версии, был облачен в это... Нечто. Но кроме веселости, я чувствовала от него предвкушение. Точно! Мы ведь уже отстрелялись! Стоило мне это осознать, наши ауры запылали одинаковыми эмоциями - предвкушением.


	158. Часть 155

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части  
> Главу посвящаю прекрасной и обворожительной Yahinata.  
> Твои рисунки это просто сказка, но больше мое воображение пахать заставила наша беседа ;3 И, естественно, надеюсь, тебе понравится ;)

\- Он сейчас ее похитит, смотрите, - повернулась на голос Мэй, что не стесняясь указывала на нас пальцем. И вправду, мы единственные остались на танцевальной площадке. Да и еще вполне так однозначно зыркаем друг на друга.  
  
\- Есть еще вариант, что это Ольга его похитит, - задумчиво посмотрел на нас Бенго, и я ему дерзко ухмыльнулась, делая вид что прижимаюсь к Франкенштейну, а в самом деле раздумывала, как бы тут его подхватить, чтобы удобнее унести. Ну а что, у нас свадьба конечно получилась по традициям, но пара-то мы с Франкенштейном нестандартная, как ни посмотри.  
  
\- Наконец-то это закончиться, - в тишине заканчивающейся песни, как раз между звуками затворов фотоапаратов четко можно было услышать голос Раэля. И Алекси не была бы собой, если бы никак это не прокомментировала.  
  
\- Кертье, все свои пожелания можешь записать в книгу жалоб и предложений, - уверенно бросила она, направляясь к нам с Франкенштейном. - Наши молодожены как раз очень удачно подошли сюда, - наша тамада оскалилась довольно, а я, как бы не старалась, не могла вспомнить, была еще какая-то традиция после танца поймавшей букет с невестой. Или подруга придумала что-то свое? Последний вариант был более правдивым, так как на память жаловаться для меня было бы грехом.  
  
\- Ну и что ты еще придумала, лиса? - я прищурилась недобро, показывая, что несмотря на милое прозвище, могу и по шапке зарядить больно.  
  
\- А я что? А я ничего! - Александра сделала невинное личико, в которое верить я склонна не была. Но спокойное выражение лица Паши, маячащего у него за спиной меня немного успокоило, так же как и последующий кивок от него же.  
  
\- Ну так что нас ждет? - немного слишком требовательно, чем стоило бы, спросила у подруги.  
  
\- Не тяни кота сама-знаешь-за-что, Алекси.  
  
\- Ну точно невтерпеж, видишь? - наша тамада меня словно проигнорировала, и я неприязненно уставилась на нее, прожигая взглядом спину.  
  
\- Босс похоже близок к вызову Этого, - растерянно пробормотал Бенго, тихо, словно себе самому, и посмотрел на Санву. - Мэй, уже как-то поздно, может мы уйдем?  
  
\- Да он сейчас взвоет раненным зверем, - ответил Бенго Джин-Хо, хотя стрелок явно его не спрашивал.  
  
\- Я сам сейчас взвою, - обреченно добавил Раэль, и Регис с усмешкой глянул на него.  
  
\- Ну подражать животным у тебя уже неплохо получается - вон, шипишь как змея, - Ладнегре явно был доволен своей колкостью, но Кертье имел в этом больший опыт.  
  
\- Ты слышал жужжание? - Раэль повернулся к взволнованному Бенго. - Похоже сюда какая-то надоедливая муха залетела. Раздражающее насекомомое.  
  
\- Да тише вы, я из-за вас не услышу правил конкурса, - несколько недовольно бросила Мэй, и повернулась к Алекси, с полной надежды мордашкой.  
  
\- Хе-хех, Мэй, я рада что тебе так понравились плоды моего труда, но конкурсов уже не будет, - расслабленно бросила наша тамада, и посмотрела на нас с Франкенштейном через плечо. Клянусь, мы сейчас просто свалим когда она в следующий раз повернется к гостям. - Невеста сняла фату, надела платок, а следовательно - перешла в другу семью. Можно сказать, она уже полноправная хозяйка и спутница Франкенштейна.  
  
\- Да по сути, она такой была еще до свадьбы, - расслабленно, с усмешкой добавил Урокай, и Франки послал ему не самую ласковую улыбку из своего арсенала.  
  
\- Эгваин, я в курсе, но у нас традиции, помнишь? - словно желая за нас отомстить, Александра ответила ему самую малость язвительно. - Короче. Еще один танец, в этом новом амплуа невесты и жениха, которых уже можно полноправно назвать мужем и женой, и тогда мы сможем попрощаться с нашими голубками.  
  
\- Но я напоминаю, что для нас, гостей, празднование не закончится! - поспешно добавил Паша, смотря на народ. - Гуляем как минимум до трех, если не до самого рассвета.  
  
\- Мы за! - громко, почти в унисон крикнули Е-Рановцы.  
  
\- Мы против! - почти тут же вслед воскликнул Раэль, и я невольно рассмеялась.  
  
\- Вот так парадокс. Бессмертные, которым сон не нужен уже сдулись, а почти простые дети готовы сорвать ночку, - язвительно глянула на Раэля, который явно хотел уже как-то съязвить, но его остановила Мэй.  
  
\- Мы будем гулять да самого раннего утра! Сон для слабаков!  
  
\- Хочу напомнить, что завтра едем в Диснейленд, - я назидательно подняла палец, обращая всеобщее внимание на себя. - Поэтому, настоятельно попрошу тех, кто во сне нуждается, идти на боковую. А особенно попрошу наших водителей, так же, как и воздержаться за ночь от алкоголя.  
  
\- Конечно, - Рагар кивнул мне, немного успокаивая. Все-таки, большинство благородных, если не все, во сне действительно не нуждаются, но раз меня услышал Хен, то есть надежда, что он и проследит.  
  
\- Ладно, меньше слов - больше дела, - Алекси полностью повернулась к нам с Франкенштейном. - Кто-то тут похоже так хотел уходить, а энтузиазма к пляскам я не вижу, - с ухмылкой бросила Алекси, когда из динамиков полилась медленная музыка. Ну естественно медляк, чего я еще могла ожидать?  
  
Я повернулась лицом к Франкенштейну, забросив ему руки на шею. Любимый закономерно приобнял меня за талию и мы начали танец. Хотя, можно ли это толком назвать танцем? Так, легкое покачивание в стороны и круговое движение. Но мне это не было столь важно - я смотрела в глаза Франки, видя в них свое отражение и его нежность, любовь по отношению ко мне. То же было и в его мыслях и эмоциях - мой образ. Решила отплатить ему той же монетой, и стала рассматривать, любоваться. Идеальные черты лица, такие знакомые, такие прекрасные. Обрамленные идеально уложенными кудрями. Мои голые руки то и дело скользили по мягкой, тактильно приятной ткани белого фрака. Скользнула ладонью с шеи на щеку, мягко огладив, а потом, словно засмущавшись своего жеста, стала пальцами теребить золотые нити на обрамлении жабо. Поистине, мне достался самый идеальный из всех возможных мужчин. Мой слух уловил чей-то счастливый вздох, и я обернулась на наших гостей - все глядели на нас не присоединяясь. Правда, под моим взглядом некоторые осмелели - Юна потянула за руку Киру, Паша пригласил Алекси, и та, пожав плечами, отложила микрофон, и смущаясь, вышла на танцевальную площадку. Такая робость со стороны окружающих меня удивила, должна признать.  
  
\- А ты вслушайся в слова песни, - жарким, соблазнительным шепотом подсказал мне Франкенштейн и я немного удивленно на него взглянула, но тем не менее последовала совету, тем более, что уже начался припев.  
  
_You're my obsession  
My fetish, my religion  
My confusion, my confession  
The one I want tonight  
You're my obsession  
The question and conclusion  
You are, you are, you are  
My fetish you are_  
  
Усмешка посетила мои уста, прямо в тот же момент, когда Франкенштейн, следуя музыке, начал двигаться чуть быстрее. Вот в это вся Александра - специально подобрала _такую_ песню. Не удивлюсь, если долго выбирала всевозможные песни из своего арсенала, чтобы поставить этот Шах и Мат. Такая откровенная песня, в которой любовь сводиться до навязчивой идеи красноречивее быть не может. Следовательно - не каждый отважиться под нее станцевать. Но некоторые решились - к нам присоединились Музака вместе с шокированной Гардой, от ауры которой била искрометная, жгучая радость, Раэль вместе с Сейрой, снисходительно на него посматривающей и, к моему огромному удивлению, Клаудия вместе с Дмитрием. Не иначе, как на примере последних, что вряд ли относились к себе как к паре, Мэй пихнула в бок стоящего рядом товарища.  
  
\- Бенго, что будем так стоять и пялиться?  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя пригласил?  
  
\- Пф, это я тебя приглашаю, пошли, - Мэй, не допуская никаких возражений, потащила за собой стрелка. Встретившись со мной взглядом, она улыбнулась. - Вот, видишь, Фланель занят сейчас, даже не заметит тебя.  
  
После тех слов Мэй я взглянула с сторону Франки, уверившись, что Санву права. Похоже, любимый нашел в словах песни что-то родное, так как покачивал головой в ритм голосу певца, и не сводил с меня взгляда. Такое пристальное внимание было смущающим даже для меня, и я зарделась. Почти сразу же почувствовав в ауре любимого какой-то накал, похож с нетерпеливостью, и то, как его руки сильнее прижали меня к партнеру. Ладони медленно стремились к моим ягодицам и я жестом попыталась одернуть любимого, но бесполезно. От него шел жар, словно от включенной печки, и я нехотя согласилась сама с собой, что понимаю его. Почему нехотя? Потому что не хотелось разводить разврат прилюдно. А именно к этому дело шло, все те дразнилки, традиции, конкурсы, все это оказывало свое влияние. А сейчас накрапывали в чашу пресловутые последние капли. Встретившись глазами с пристальным, чуть ли не раздевающим взглядом я нашла в них отклик моих мыслей и моего желания. И жар любимого, к моему удивлению, немного утих, Франкенштейн успокаивался.  
  
\- Предлагаю нам сбежать, - Франки прошептал мне на ухо, явно удовлетворившись моей прошлой реакцией на его теплое дыхание прямо у шеи, но в этот раз я отреагировала с непониманием, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Я конечно понимаю, что Алекси на нас не обращает сейчас никакого внимания, - так же шепотом ответила своему мужу, скосив взгляд на подругу, что млела в руках Паши, - но не думаю, что она потом на нас не обидится.  
  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы нас провожали? - Франкенштейн тоже стал серьезным, склонившись ниже к моей шее и я сделала вид, что балдею от его касаний. Все-таки, если подруга соизволит на нас глянуть, то не стоит подавать ей причин для подозрений. - Именно это в планах у Алекси. Мне конечно нравиться в этом плане то, что Урокай и Родерик будут мне лепестки роз ноги сыпать, пока я тебя нести буду, но боюсь что интимности нам при подобном раскладе не видать.  
  
\- Ты прав, - я закивала головой с улыбкой, отметив, что если сейчас сбежим, то еще и Санву обрадуем. Зная ее, она уже успела сделать ставки, кто кого похитит. - В таком случае, я позволяю тебе себя похитить, - больше Франкенштейну не было нужно. Подхватив меня на руки так, как подобает нести невесту, он тут же сорвался на бег в наш домик.

***

В наш домик мы зашли спокойно. Как того требовали традиции, Франкенштейн перенес меня через порог. Правда, стоило ему только запереть за нами дверь, он тут же в полной тьме прильнул ко мне в поцелуе. Ну уж нет, это чудесное платье испортить не дам, не хочу чтобы оно мне было дорого только как память! Я немного отстранилась, и хохотнула от щекотки, когда любимый стал целовать за ухом. Его волосы и кружева на прекрасном жабо касались декольте, заставляя меня сжиматься, и сбежать от предательского ощущения, заставляющего тихо хихикать. Любимый провел кончиком языка по моей мочке, и смешок уступил появившимся мурашкам на руках, но Франки в итоге отстранился, хохотнув напоследок. Рукой он нашарил включатель, и мы невольно изумились от внешнего вида нашей комнаты.  
  
\- Все-таки, в смекалке Алекси не откажешь, - пробормотала я с плохо скрываемым восхищением.  
  
Сюда ни я, ни Франкенштейн, не заходили после того, как я в последний раз переодевалась для фотосессии. Да и здесь мы так же фотографировались, но сейчас все отличалось. Моя подруга явно предполагала, что сбежать мы с Франкенштейном можем осмелиться, и именно поэтому, наверное, все приготовила заранее. Все наши подарки, кроме Адели, были перенесены сюда и красиво расположены в угле комнаты, так, чтобы не мешаться. Только мед от Элизы был на самом видном месте, на кофейном столике. На полочке была коробка с подарком от Родерика, Тао и Кэриаса, не бросаясь особо в глаза, но так же и не спрятана. Судя по этой доли тактичности, сюда лапку и Павел приложил, позволяя нам решать, воспринимать ли этот подарок всерьез, или же нет. Куда более в глаза бросался ватман от Ик-Хана и зеркало от Шинву, не в последнюю очередь из-за своих размеров. И вот когда мой взгляд скользнул от зеркала к дереву, заполненному разноцветными отпечатками пальцев наших гостей, я почувствовала как ловкие пальцы Франкенштейна успешно справляются со шнуровкой корсета на моем платье.  
  
\- Ты чего? - немного удивленно повернула к новоиспеченному мужу голову, но останавливать не стала. Тот уже сам избавился от фрака и жабо, стоя передо мной только в брюках и полностью расстегнутой рубашке.  
  
\- Мы ведь не хотим испортить платье? - со смешком бросил Франкенштейн, намекая на интим, но потом сжал меня за плечи, поцеловав нежно в основание шеи. - Расслабься, я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю, - только после его слов я заметила, что напряглась. Неужели я испугалась предстоящего? Или напряглась от факта, что лифчика под платьем нет? - Я ведь чувствую, что тебе неудобно в этом платье. Здесь ведь только я, можешь походить и без него, - Франки снова принялся за шнуровку, и я вздохнула, чувствуя, как напряжение немного уступает. Ведь платье и в самом деле было немного неудобно, особенно бисер, что царапал нежную кожу в области подмышек и декольте, но я как-то привыкла, что ли... Не один раз и не два за мою жизнь в амплуа женщины приходилось терпеть неудобства, чего только одни шпильки стоят. А вот Франкенштейн к подобному явно не привык.  
  
За подобными размышлениями я и не заметила, как платье тряпкой упало к моим ногам. Если быть точной, то к колеям, все-таки, пышное оно не зря. Я уже примерилась к прыжку, но Франкенштейн подхватил меня под руки и колени, освобождая от этого плена, и усадил на кровать. Впрочем, сам он поднялся, скидывая заодно рубашку. Хм-м-м, хочет быть на равных условиях? Тогда и брюки, получается, надо вон. Я ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за спиной любимого, а потом мое внимание привлек мед. Хотелось немного сладенького, но я себя одернула - вряд ли после такого шикарного банкета мне хоть кусок в горло полезет. А вот от воды не откажусь. Александра, все-таки, постаралась на славу, чтобы мы ни в чем не нуждались, даже о воде не забыла. Допивая последние глотки в кружке с теплыми мыслями о моей подруге, я отметила, как Франкенштейн снимает с зеркала праздничную бумагу. Зеркало было с минимумом украшений, но те редкие детали, что обрамляли его снизу и наверху, а так же по бокам, явно новыми не были, так же как и стилизированными под старину. Интересно, кто-то подсказал Шинву, или он сам догадался посетить антикварную лавку?  
  
\- А оно хорошего качества, - одобрительно кивнул любимый, разглядывая ровную гладь отражения без пятен или повреждений амальгамы. Я удобней расположилась на кровати, взяв в руки ложечку с моим именем, и раздумывая об баночке меда. В итоге желание лакомства победило, и я побаловала себя действительно вкусным, с цветочным послевкусием, медом. Возле меня сел Франки держа подарок от жучары.  
  
\- Ох, будешь сейчас его открывать? - отложив ложечку на поднос, я перевесилась через плечо Франкенштейна, коленями стоя на кровати. Любимый явно уловил сомнение в моем голосе, так как я старалась его выразить - чем бы мы сегодня не занимались, омрачать эту ночь злостью на балбесин не хотелось.  
  
\- Никто нам не говорит воспринимать это всерьез, - Франкенштейн пожал плечами, от чего я чуть отстранилась и как раз заметила на его лице ехидную ухмылочку. - Впрочем, если нам нанесут уж очень сильное оскорбление, то как минимум двоим мы отомстить сможем одним выстрелом, покупая аналогичный, или похожий подарок, - намек на Кэриаса и Родерика я уловила, и будучи согласной с любимым, расплылась в хитрой ухмылке.  
  
\- Уговорил. Открывай, - Франки, словно только ожидая моих слов, снял крышку коробки. В глаза бросились различные плетки, вибраторы, смазки, но я заметила, как из-под крышки упало что-то. Думая, что это чек, я хотела уже проигнорировать, но бумага явно была тяжелее обычной термобумаги, и немного отстранившись от Франкенштейна, я наклонилась, поднимая ее с пола, не поднимаясь с кровати. Мой муж тоже заинтересовался, поэтому я развернула записку, отмечая, что это листок из фирменного магазина игрушек для взрослых, с адресом и телефоном. Почерк был тем же, что и на коробке, так что я выпрямила записку, сложенную в два, и стала зачитывать вслух. _  
  
Дорогие молодожены!  
Поздравляю вас с вашим особым днем в  
собственном имени, и в имени магазина!  
Пишу вам, так как немного сомневаюсь в  
адекватности моих сегодняшних клиентов  
(в особенности этих блондинов), и хотелось  
бы дать вам подсказки, и в крайнем случае,  
извиниться перед вами. Не знаю, какой у  
вас сексуальный опыт, но мои покупатели  
уверяли меня что ОЧЕНЬ богат. Прямо да,  
большими буквами. Если это не так, то сове-  
тую для начала попробовать более простые  
вибраторы и лубриканты. Но я попыталась  
подобрать аксессуары различной "сложности",  
если это вдруг правда. При любом раскладе  
советую вам попробовать эти игрушки, так  
как это действительно дарит неповторимые  
ощущения, тем более с человеком, которого  
любишь всем сердцем :)  
В случае любых вопросов, можете позвонить  
мне по номеру, поданному на этом листке.  
Мисс Мэг._  
  
\- Они даже перед продавщицей в секс-шопе сумели опозориться, - я расстроено покачала головой, представляя себе, как они могли себя вести. Благородные, конечно, сами по своей сути воспринимались людьми, как странные "чудики", но и девушка, работающая в подобном месте, вряд ли способна чем-то сильно удивиться, точно много повидала. Помотала головой, повторно сложив листочек вдвое, и не собираясь даже представлять себе, что они могли там учудить. Посмотрела на любимого, ожидая поддержки, но тот только заинтересовано рассматривал содержимое коробочки.  
  
\- А эта Мэг знает толк в том, чем занимается, - то ли ощутив мой взгляд, то ли увидев в моих мыслях себя, бросил Франкенштейн. - Лубрикант подобрала с лучшим составом, но при том не стала впихивать самый дорогой, - Франкенштейн поставил тюбик со смазкой на кровать и принялся за изучение следующего аксессуара, которым был дилдо-вибратор, и я хитро улыбнулась, присаживаясь ему за спину. Кое-кому я тут обещала массаж, так что можно будет этим заняться, тем более, что он сейчас занят. Я стала мять плечи любимого, чувствуя как он напряжен, но под моими руками расслаблялся. Правда, не долго длился этот массаж - любимый поймал меня за ладонь, не давая продолжить.  
  
\- Что такое? - не скрывая своего удивления, нахмурилась, и даже немного обиделась.  
  
\- Любовь моя, что ты задумала? - Франкенштейн прищурился, глядя на меня, а я безмолвно показала ему свои воспоминания, касательно разговора с Мэй в Париже, возле фонтана разрушенного нашими братьями-Ноблесс. Франки немного шире раскрыл глаза, стирая со своего лица прищур, но странным образом не стирая хитрость. Он перехватил мою пойманную ладонь, держа за запястье, и стал целовать, едва заметно проводя кончиком языка по линиям здоровья и ума.  
  
\- Только не говори, что не хочешь расслабиться, - я с намеком отозвалась, едва держа себя в руках от такой, казалось бы, простой и обычной ласки. Но скрыть от Франки сейчас что-то, было абсолютно бессмысленно.  
  
\- Хочу, - не стал врать он, и тут же притянул меня к себе, резко, грудь к груди. От смены положения, я немного приоткрыла глаза, пытаясь удержаться на коленях, и не рухнуть на Франкенштейна от потери опоры. - Но не хочу тратить на это время в нашу ночь, - Франкенштейн нежно поцеловал меня, словно ни на что не намекая, но вот его рука, та самая, свободная, ласкала меня вполне однозначно.  
  
\- А что ты бы тогда хотел от меня? - я посмотрела на него серьезно, прерывая поцелуй. Франкенштейн, отметив мое изменившееся настроение понимающе меня отстранил. Ниточка связи с любимым завибровала, и поняв, что любимый слушает мои мысли, я стала ему показывать свои чувства и соображения. Меня безумно тронул его подарок мне - игра на скрипке. Я была ему благодарна не только за эту игру, но так же и за всю свадьбу, за весь труд, за всю ответственность, что он принял на себя добровольно. И мне хотелось ему как-то отплатить за это, раз уж разделить обязанности во время нашего путешествия мне было недозволенно.  
  
\- Не успокоишься, пока не отплатишь? - Франкенштейн склонил голову в бок, говоря немного раздраженно, а я в ответ закивала. Я понимала, его не злит моя позиция, а то, что я, как и он, не могла привыкнуть к тому, чтобы делиться с кем-то ответственностью. Нам придется учиться, и похоже, не один год, чтобы стать действительно равными. - Тогда есть кое что, что ты могла бы сделать для меня, - после этих слов Франкенштейн стал рыться в коробке из секс-шопа, и я немного нахмурилась.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь... ввиду? - даже до конца не успела его спросить, как Франкенштейн прикрыл мои глаза повязкой. Я даже не предполагала, что он задумал - любимый не хуже меня знал, что если я захочу - то смогу видеть. И способов достичь этого много, даже банально развязать хвостами узелки на затылке, что старательно завязывали руки любимого.  
  
\- Ты способна довериться мне полностью? - любимый перекрыл мне мысленную связь с собой, прошептав это на ухо, без никакого сексуального подтекста. Как-никак, а умение чувствовать его общее состояние и эмоции я все еще чувствую, этого мы скрыть друг от друга не сможем. Расслабленно улыбнувшись, я кивнула - Франки я доверяла, как себе самой. - Тогда приостанови свою регенерацию, - Франкенштейн поймал меня за руку, поднимая с кровати, и повел куда-то. - Я свою тоже приостановлю, так что мы будем в равных условиях.  
  
\- Ладно, - я кивнула, прикрыв под повязкой глаза и прислушалась к своему организму, "приказывая" регенерации остановиться. - Но зачем тебе это?  
  
\- Чтобы ты могла потом демонстрировать стертые коленки с приятной причиной, - со смешком прошептал любимый, напоминая мне наш разговор на испанской лестнице, и я предательски покраснела, опустив голову. Теперь, без регенерации румянец обещал продержаться дольше. - Ну-ну, Оля, не прячься, - не сказал, а промурлыкал Франкенштейн, приподнимая меня за подбородок и целуя щеки.  
  
Несмотря на то, что целовал их Франкенштейн нежно и целомудренно, я чувствовала себя донельзя смущенной. Словно и не было между нами всех тех ночей, во время которых мы были открыты друг другу полностью. Возможно, все было так из-за обстановки - мы, одни, предоставлены друг другу, притом, я только в чулках, трусиках, повязке и подвязке, а Франкенштейн в меру одет. Был в этом некоторый контраст, а еще и это пикантное обещание-угроза... Нет, я уже поняла, что Франки все-таки решил использовать подарок от Родерика, Кэриаса и Тао, это было очевидно, учитывая что на мне повязка. Так же как и было очевидно, что "скучный" секс, без своей доли адреналина для меня запоминающимся вряд ли будет, но...  
  
\- Оленька, так не пойдет, - Франкенштейн, явно прислушивающийся к моим мыслям, потянул меня за руку, заставляя остановиться. Я послушно остановилась, и вздрогнула, когда любимый снова вернул мне доступ к своим мыслям. Это было до того резко, словно кто-то сорвал мне с глаз повязку. Я отметила, что мой муж привел меня к зеркалу от Шинву, и останавил перед ним. В моих мыслях сразу появились предположения, зачем, одно пошлее другого, на что Франкенштейн только рассмеялся, огладив мою поясницу. - От меня не скроешь истинную причину того опасения которое у тебя возникает от одной только мысли о следах страсти.  
  
\- Неправда, я люблю метить своих партнеров, - я жарко возразила, но потом, уловив в мыслях Франкенштейна легкое неудовлетворение - исправилась. - Ну, то есть теперь только тебя.  
  
\- То что ты любишь это - я знаю, - мой муж словно пропустил мимо ушей мое исправление и продолжил. - Но мысль о том, чтобы показать это общественности подвергает тебя в немой ужас. И это мне очень не нравиться. Посмотри, - он указал ладонью на наше отражение, где мы держались за руки. - Посмотри что я вижу. Я вижу прекрасную девушку, молодую, красивую, с идеальными для женщины формами, - от похвалы я не зарделась, зная что любимый не лукавит. Излишней скромностью я не страдала, и так же считала себя красивой. - Никто, посторонний или знакомый, увидев у тебя засос не удивился бы. Потому что если такая красавица была бы одинока, это означало бы, что все люди в мире ослепли в одно мгновение, - я вскинула брови, чего не было заметно из-за повязки, и удивилась подобному комплименту, не до конца понимая, какая у моего мужа в этом цель. Мои мысли явно прослушивались любимым, так как он тут же ответил на безмолвный вопрос. - Я хочу, чтобы ты не скрывалась с подобным, тем более, когда тебе подобное нравится. Это не стыдно, как говорил твой отец, это не нарушает твою честь, как толковала тебе с криком мать. Это значит только одно - ты ведешь половую жизнь и не скрываешься с этим фактом.  
  
\- Что естественно, учитывая мой возраст и физические данные, - я продолжила мысль Франки, теперь понимая, какая у него была цель. Снять мне еще один камень с души. Хотя, это мне в жизни не особо мешало, так что это можно сравнить со выдуванием пыли, коей были остатки комплексов. - Спасибо тебе, - не видя я потянулась в сторону, где было лицо любимого, и поблуждав немного по его коже, нашла губы, запечатлев на них глубокий поцелуй.  
  
\- Нет за что, - Франкенштейн приобнял меня за талию с плохо скрываемым волнением, и поцеловал в висок, словно это было для него чем-то сокровенным. - Я тебя так люблю... Абсолютно _всю_ люблю, - до того явно он выделил это слово, что я невольно замерла, задумавшись. А когда стала догадываться, о чем он, и вовсе окаменела.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать что...  
  
_Верно,_ \- моя шиза ответила мне вместо мужа, и я пару раз моргнула, не до конца поверив в эту догадку. _Неужели ты думала, что я во время вашей близости послушно делаю вид, что меня не существует?_  
  
\- Тогда каким чудом я этого раньше не заметила? - благодаря тому, что это было сказано вслух, я сама осознала сколько в моем голосе обиды. И повторно замерла, пытаясь понять - почему меня это задевает? Франкенштейн же - это я. И нет удивительно в том, что он питает столь теплые чувства к... Ну, к себе в прошлом.  
  
\- Вот именно, - Франки решил ответить мне вслух, видимо, чтобы не делать каши из мозгов, и повернул к себе, послушную, словно тряпичную куклу.  
  
Ответить на прикосновение я не смогла - Франкенштейн в моем разуме решил временно взять контроль над телом. Мне оставалось только сидеть в своем теле, и наблюдать, как жарко один целует другого. Это не было похоже за наблюдением за собой со стороны, как это бывает во сне. Я ведь несмотря на ограниченную власть, чувствовала каждое касание. Но при этом мое тело делало движения, которые я не делала никогда раньше, что находило отклик во Франки, если не сказать - бурный восторг. Наблюдать за этим было довольно приятным и поучающим опытом, но мне определенно хотелось присоединиться, а поэтому мое тело словно разрывалось. Поцелуи были то жаркими и ненасытными, то нежно-дразнящими. Руки то мягко оглаживали, даря моему партнеру ласку, то сильно царапали, решительно указывая направление движений. Мой муж был в восторге, и я, должна признаться, недалеко от него ушла. Теперь я чувствовала в нашей близости некоторую цельность, словно вся моя душа, все мое сознание участвовало в слиянии. И черт меня раздери, если есть в этом мире что-то прекраснее и интимнее подобного момента!  
  
Франкенштейн, явно был со мной согласен, так как очень спешно стал снимать с себя брюки. Быстро, но стараясь не использовать сверхсил, чтобы неосознанно не запустить регенерацию. Я ему охотно помогла в этом деле, так как поцелуй меня уже распалил, заставляя желать продолжения не меньше, чем он. Даже не сдержалась от хохота, который подтвердил Франкенштейн в моей голове, лапая моего мужа за задницу - и подумать только, что я предполагала вначале, что обойдемся сегодня без секса. Да сегодня, похоже, будет жарче, чем в аду, судя по тому, какое колоссальное удовольствие исходит от моего благоверного. Честное слово, знала бы, что для полного кайфа ему не хватает осознанного присутствия еще одного кусочка нашей души - давно бы согласилась. Для меня же в сто раз было приятнее чувствовать его накаляющееся удовольствие, его счастливое неверие... Или это из-за того, что мы теперь лучше чувствуем друг друга? В ответ на мой вопрос Франкенштейн повалил меня коленями на ковер. Ну ничего, еще успеем дойти до кровати. В конце-концов, кто-то обещал мне расцарапанные коленки?


	159. Часть 156

Раньше я думала, что лучше секса, что мы уже имели с Франкенштейном до свадьбы невозможно было представить. До чего же я была глупа и наивная!   
  
Одно дело, когда наслаждение получаешь от умелых ласк со стороны человека, что не один век прожил, что читает твои мысли, зная как, куда, и где нажать, с какой силой провести ладонью, куда коснуться, чтобы вернуть ясность мышления, разрушая подступающий оргазм и снова кинуть в пучину страсти. Это одно, и это отлично, просто невообразимо хорошо.   
  
А вот совсем-совсем другое, когда твой партнер идеально владеет твоим телом, воплощая все желания, а внутренний голос, твой осколок души, с ехидным смешком искушает, направляет, словно сговорившись с непосредственным исполнителем. Это даже не назовешь групповым сексом, так тела только два, а душа и вовсе - одна. Это нечто больше, нечто настолько охрененное, что ты ощущаешь себя то в раю, благодаря ласкам, то в самой пучине ада, из-за не угасающего, растущего желания. Это было нечто сверхчеловеческое, что известными словами не описать, не объяснить... Такое можно только почувствовать.   
  
Это были абсолютно иные, новые ощущения. И дело даже не в том, что мы решили воспользоваться двойкой-тройкой игрушек. Как-никак, и я, Ольга, и тем более Франкенштейн знакомы с этими приспособлениями. Так же как и знаем что и как можно почувствовать, используя их. Новинкой для нас стали игры разума, если это можно так назвать. Мне достаточно было лишь сконцентрироваться на ощущениях любимого во время доставления ему удовольствия, и я сумела всем своим разумом прочувствовать то, что чувствует мужчина во время оргазма. Я, конечно, и раньше знала об этом, из воспоминаний о прошлой жизни, но так полно прочувствовать... Это было ново. Особенно для Франкенштейна, который, влекомый интересом решил испытать то же самое. Такая откровенность в желании понять друг друга длилась всю брачную ночь, мы то сливались сознанием и разумом, то разделялись, насыщаясь собственными ощущениями, то будто менялись.   
  
И все время, на протяжении целой ночи, словно нападали друг на друга. Франкенштейн, живущий в моем сознании служил для нас катализатором, и вместе с тем получал удовольствие и для себя. Когда я выдыхалась, он брал мое тело под контроль, напирая на Франки, заставляя его откровенно балдеть от внимания к своей персоне, что только усиливалось, стоило мне присоединиться к владению телом. Тогда мы уже вдвоем напирали, заставляя Франки скулить от удовольствия, причем, не только мысленно. Впрочем, понять я его могла, а поэтому не сильно истязала, не прекращая одаривать его нежностью и благодарностью. Потому что когда муж выдыхался, по нашей связи, укрепившейся за ночь, контроль над его телом брал Франкенштейн, проделывая то же самое, только теперь в мой адрес. И скулить тут было от чего. Непрекращающаяся нега, не способная приесться, безумное наслаждение, которое то желаешь жадно получить полностью, то сбежать от него. И что немаловажно - рядом тот, кто поддержит любое твое решение, с радостью помогая в достижении цели.   
  
Это понимание заставляло губы растягиваться в изможденной улыбке, а душу - мягко и отчетливо гореть, согревая, но не сжигая. С подобными эмоциями, и дрожью, что сотрясала тело, я упала на простыни без сил. Без слова о том, что желаю отдохнуть, без предупреждения, ни на что это не было сил. Оставалось только надеяться, что Франкенштейн не забьет тревогу, а то меня сейчас, наверное, ничто не способно вернуть в сознание. Я просто плыла в мягкой черной дымке, спасительно окутавшей уставшее не менее чем тело сознание от этого марафона. Все-таки, регенерацию и восстановление мы откатили до состояния обычного человека, а начали с таким жаром и энтузиазмом, будто наш организм восстановится за секунду. Опасения по поводу реакции любимого отступили, стоило мне почувствовать, как он рухнул возле меня, получив свое удовольствие, и используя последние оставшиеся силы, притянул меня к себе, обнимая. Идеально.   
  


***  
  


Вокруг был мрак. Но вовсе не пугающий - мягкий, обволакивающий. Такой, который бывает, когда сидишь в своей комнате при одном лишь свете заженной рождественской елки или тлеющего камина. Мрак, намекающий на расслабление, на отдых. Но я чувствовала в себе много сил, не хотелось отдыхать, а потому я бродила в поисках света. Под босыми ногами начала ощущаться трава, свежая, но не мокрая от росы, потом мелкие, гладкие камушки, словно заботливо подточенные водой. Сейчас ночь? Но почему я тогда не вижу ни звезд, ни луны? Я же не в центре города, чтобы тут было слишком ярко и их что-то их затмевало... Поиски продолжились, и вместе с ними появились новые ощущения. Здесь, где бы это ни было, я была не одна. Лакрицияр, Акэли, Нуэрра, даже Фуъия. Это явно какое-то божественное пространство, так что лучше не буду называть ее настоящего имени. Были еще две ауры: одна мощная (хотя не сильнее Нуэрры), от которой волосы вставали дыбом, и хотелось бежать без оглядки, и вторая слабее моей. И обе были мне незнакомы.   
  
Увлекшись мыслями я чуть не пропустила момент, когда преуспела в поисках - в просвете между деревьями появился свет. Я подошла к какому-то лесу? Раньше я не напоролась ни на одно дерево или корень, а сейчас явно ощущаю их голыми ступнями. Решительно миновала ряд деревьев, и ахнула от восхищения. Передо мной простиралась прекрасная картина - небольшое озеро, которое тремя шагами можно преодолеть, небольшой ручеек и... Эти дивные растения, которые и были источником света. Лепестки как у ромашки, но словно вырезаны из гриба. Да и складывались эти лепестки в форму шапочки гриба. Я присела перед первым с краю, присматриваясь к его свечению, и пытаясь понять, каким образом все эти растения светятся в одинаковом свете - мягким, не режущим, привыкшие к мраку глаза, голубым светом. Но как бы я их не рассматривала, не было ни одного предположения. Это было что-то внеземное.   
  
Мои пальцы прикоснулись к стеблю, я хотела сорвать одно растение, чтобы проверить, продолжит ли оно светиться, как меня легко ударило током. Не больно, скорее неожиданно, заставляя сердце слегка сбиться с ритма и одернуть руку. Потерла кончики пальцев, которыми прикоснулась, и решила повторить действие, но теперь желая только погладить. И, как я ожидала, током меня не ударило. Напротив, почувствовала огромный прилив сил, который воодушевил, и точно бы заставил остаться подольше и погладить растения, утопая в ощущении всемогучества, если бы не голоса. Ухмыльнулась, убирая ладонь от растения, от чего оно расстроено и скромно пискнуло, очевидно заставляя проявить к нему жалость. Хитро, эти создания знают как приманивать к себе, я бы даже возможно клюнула, если бы не эти голоса. Они не вопили, не проклинали, а благодарили и просили оказать им милость. Только вот вне зависимости, вопят или умоляют голоса, я умею ограждать от них свой разум. Все-таки многовековое обладание Копьем из памяти не сотрешь.   
  
Я не уделила большего внимания этим цветам. Есть ощущение, что здесь им самое место, и в никаком другом месте. Только вот это здесь, это где? Я помню как засыпала, но могу ли я это назвать сном, если так явственно чувствую ауры других богов? Почему мне кажется одинаково возможным тот факт, что это сон, как и тот, что меня могли куда-то запихнуть, в какое-то постороннее место? Хотя, постороннее ли? Я на этой полянке от силы пару минут, а ощущение такое, что знаю ее с детства как минимум. Мотнув головой, я направилась в направлении, откуда течет ручей. Возможно, это меня куда-то приведет. Оставив позади полянку я шла возле ручейка, рассматривая его во мраке, и чуть не пропустила момент, когда совсем рядом со мной махнул хвост Акэли. Сама его обладательница словно пряталась от меня за деревом, или скалой. Без раздумий побежала в эту сторону, но поскользнувшись на камнях, упала в воду.   
  
Встать не было сил. Ручеек был не глубже, чем по колено, но хотелось лечь на дно и наслаждаться потоками воды, что ласкали тело не хуже опытного массажиста. Смыть все наносное, расслабиться... Рассудок больно кольнуло опасением. Что это за место такое, что так упрямо заставляет остаться здесь? Еще и боги здесь прячутся от меня, словно мы прятки с ними сыграть решили. Вот, хвоста Акэли уже не видно, и где она - неизвестно. Плюнуть, что ли, на все, и устроить себе водное натур-СПА...? _НЕТ!_ Эти мысли недопустимы. Не в месте, которое так упрямо привлекает меня. Пока мне божества постарше не скажут, что тут безопасно - не расслаблюсь ни на мгновение, вдруг ловушка? Воинственно поджала губы, и прилагая все усилия поднялась из соблазнительного ручейка. Обнаружила на себе легкое красное платье, которое стало неприятно липнуть к ногам. Начинаю верить, что это сон, так как в моем гардеробе нет платья подобного цвета или фасона. Еще сейчас окажется что я - это не я. Вслух подобной мысли хохотнула, но руки все равно словно случайно проехались по ушам, лицу, волосам. Отбой тревоги, тело, вроде как, мое.   
  
Направление движения я явно выбрала правильное. С каждым шагом четче чувствовалась аура отца, Нуэрры и Акэли. Так же был слышен слабый шум. Преодолев ровный, словно искусственный ряд деревьев я вышла... На рельсы? Вокруг летали мерцающие во тьме лепестки красного цвета, чем-то напоминающие пыль от благородных, но явно не являющееся ею. Неподалеку была станция, где стоял поезд, и я торопливо побежала, стараясь успеть на него. Зачем мне в него садиться - тот еще вопрос, но чувствовала, что так надо. Забежав в вагон, я услышала сигнал, и двери сразу за мной закрылись, а состав тронулся. Я была в первом вагоне, и сейчас двигалась в хвост поезда. Довольно модернизованного поезда, должна признать - нету дверей между вагонами, а арки-гармошки, везде экраны, на которых в транспорте показывают расписание движения, остановки, рекламы... Возле одного из экранов я остановилась, неверяще глядя на то, что там транслировалось. Мы вместе с Франкенштейном стояли в зале нашего особняка, перед нами стояла Мэри, что-то нам выкрикивая. От неслабого изумления я села на сидение в этом поезде, прямо напротив экрана. Съемка ведется с той же точки, где у Тао стоит камера. Мертвая, но сейчас почему-то живая, модифицированная, махнула раздраженно рукой, и ушла в сторону выхода. Судя по тому, как вздрогнуло мое тело на экране, она явно сильно хлопнула дверью. Я прижала ладонь ко рту, дальше наблюдая за происходящим на экране, не понимая почему эта сцена меня так сильно пугает и успела увидеть как ко мне подбежала смутно-знакомая блондинка.   
  
Я нахмурилась, силясь вспомнить, кто это, но запись оборвалась, на экране до злости знакомый синий фон с белыми буквами. Ауры знакомых мне божеств стали ощутимее, и я поднялась, пытаясь выкинуть из головы запись. Правда, не преуспела - словно заевшая пленка она проносилась перед глазами, и не могу понять, почему мне от нее было так горько и неприятно. Я побежала против движения поезда, пытаясь уже куда-то добежать, но поезд казался бесконечным... Пока я не осознала, что стою на месте. Не буквально, нет, я бежала, но из-за того, что делала это против движения поезда - не сдвигалась с места. Остановилась, осмотревшись по сторонам, и пытаясь понять, как мне попасть к другой конец поезда, как вдруг динамики зашипели. Шли помехи, словно они неисправные, но с каждой секундой я отчетливее слышала голос, как и то, что он вещает.   
  
\- Оля, проснись. Ну же, Лелик, давай, - "Лелик"? Так меня называл только Андрей, но голос, что меня зовет принадлежит Франкенштейну. Меня затопило в этом несоответствии и я испугалась, думая что здесь подвох. Но все правильно, мне нужно проснуться. Стоит просто открыть глаза.   
  
Как только я пожелала открыть глаза - то сразу проснулась. Франкенштейн обеспокоено нависал надо мной, но заметив в глазах осознание происходящего, слегка улыбнулся, разжимая объятья. Я провела рукой по своему лбу и отметила, что у меня испарина, как при лихорадке. Да и сама я вроде как горячая, а руки - ледяные. Неужели мой организм воспринял этот сон как кошмар? Или как непосильную нагрузку? Черт, я даже не знаю, какой из этих двух вариантов беспокоит меня больше.   
  
\- Я вообще-то сейчас начну ревновать, - заинтриговано посмотрела на любимого, не понимая к чему он клонит. - На прозвища, что тебе дал я, ты не реагировала, а "Лелик" услышала сразу же.   
  
\- Врунишка, - я подергала его за щеку, намекая о его словах о ревности. - Что поделать, если мне это прозвище нравится? - я провела рукой по щеке любимого, что уже даже не притворялся ревнующим. Хорошая попытка отвлечь меня от этого сна, но увы, неудачная - я снова и снова проматывала все, что в этом сне меня удивило.   
  
\- Это был странный сон, - подтвердил мои мысли Франкенштейн. - Меня интригует, почему ты не могла им управлять, если знала, что это сон?   
  
\- Ты видел его с самого начала? - любимый коротко мне кивнул, а я вздохнула. Немного удобнее легла, пялясь в белый потолок - за окном было уже светло, утро в самом разгаре. - Я подсознательно опасалась им управлять. Слишком сильно чувствовались ауры.   
  
\- Какие ауры? - Франки вежливо недоумевал, и я поняла, что раз он их не чувствовал, то скорее всего, даже не понимал цели моих поисков. Ну, при таком раскладе получается еще страннее.   
  
\- Лакрицияра, Нуэрры и Акэли. Я явственно чувствовала их ауры, и искала их, в этом была моя цель.   
  
\- Мы все рядом, - попытался с улыбкой заверить меня Франкенштейн, на что я только замотала головой, разочаровано нахмурившись.   
  
\- Это не тот сон, который можно разобрать на психоанализе, - я серьезно взглянула на мужа, что, казалось, не верил мне. Но моя решимость в глазах заставила его послушать меня внимательнее. - Это сон извне. Навеян кем-то. А если учитывать предупреждения Паулы - то возможно и о будущем.   
  
\- И что в этом сне должно было быть о будущем? - слегка презрительным тоном бросил Франкенштейн, хотя я слышала в его мыслях то же согласие касательно тому, что я увидела на экране. И такое же непонимание. Уж не знаю, кому бы понадобилось воскрешать Мэри, но точно не мне. И уж тем более, меня не стало бы колебать ее мнение. А та блондинка... Как для Фрэнсис или Виктории она была слишком взрослая - на вид ей было около тридати-сорока. Кем же она могла быть? Хотелось бы мне знать... - И так же хочешь в душ со своим прекрасным мужем, я угадал? - Франки снова предпринял попытку отвлечь меня от размышлений, и должна признать - в этот раз удачную. Ведь в этом домике были такие комфортные, не маленькие кабинки. Как раз, чтобы вместе освежиться с самого утра.   
  


***

  
Стоило нам выйти из душа, мы сразу же с любимым убрали в комнате следы вчерашних страстей, и вступили в небольшой спор. Спор касательно одежды. Любимый настаивал на более откровенных вариантах, как для меня, так и для себя, аргументируя это тем, что сегодня мой дебют в "открытости касательно своей сексуальной жизни". Короче говоря, по его мнению мы должны были максимально светить засосами. И я как бы не то, чтобы желала забрать свои слова обратно и снова их скрывать, но и с предложенными вариантами согласна не была. На мое предложение сделать сейчас парочку в более заметных местах Франки и вовсе был готов искренне обидеться. Но я упрямо стояла на своем - мы же идем в парк детских развлечений, одеваться как-то максимально неприлично было просто дурным тоном. В конечном счете нам удалось найти компромисс - все-таки, серьезно мы сумели поссориться только однажды, и то под влиянием эмоций. Франки надел узкие брюки, обтягивающие ноги, и такую же обтягивающую блузку на короткий рукав. У меня тоже была облегающая блузка, с довольно широким вырезом, и в комплект - короткая юбка. Так как на ней настаивал Франки, я имела полное право выбрать обувь, с удовольствием останавливаясь на лодочках.   
  
\- Все? А теперь пошли, все нас уже заждались за завтраком, - Франкенштейн малость недовольно проворчал, схватив меня за ладошку и потащив за собой вон из домика. Я в последний момент успела извернуться и подхватить с полки ленточку, что девушки использовали к украшению букета. Вот, теперь у меня есть отговорка, что мне нужно к зеркалу, чтобы ее красиво завязать! Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня, закатив глаза, но потом беззлобно рассмеялся.   
  
\- Ну что? - слегка недовольно нахмурилась, не "слыша" причины веселости Франкенштейна.   
  
\- Оленька, я даже не ожидал, что ты так будешь оттягивать момент, - мой муж хитро мне улыбнулся, а я окончательно надулась. Даже не почувствовала, как он прочитал эти мои мысли. - Тебе не нужно зеркало, я сам тебе завяжу, - благосклонным тоном отозвался любимый, забирая у меня ленточку и повязывая ее как раз там, где я хотела - на шею, как чокер. Он внимательно наблюдал за работой своих пальцев, и благодаря этому я могла читать его мысли, и таким образом словно смотреться в зеркало. Хм-м-м, как ни крути, удобно. Завязав аккуратный бантик, он мягко его передвинул на тыл шеи, скрывая бант за волосами, оставляя на моей шее только широкую полоску ленты. Достаточную, чтобы скрыть часть внушительного засоса.   
  
\- Каким чудом ты так покладисто выполнил мою просьбу? - поймала ладонь любимого, вместе с ним направляясь в сторону большого дома, где была кухня и обеденный зал. По сути, оттуда уже раздавались разговоры, смешки, и другой шум-гам, так что пропустить было бы сложно. Франки сильнее сжал мою ладонь, хитро мне улыбнувшись, раздумывал, как лучше будет мне это сообщить - мысленно или шепотом? Это что такое ты сообщать надумал, что решиться не можешь?! Впрочем, на мою мысленную провокацию тот не поддался, и склонился к моему уху.   
  
\- Пытаясь скрыть, ты только еще больше подчеркнула засос, - опаляя дыханием ухо, прошептал он. - Да и мне подобное нравится... Уж больно напоминает ошейник, - в ауре Франкенштейна тонко переплеталась насмешка вместе с возбуждением, и я поджала губы, не зная как мне реагировать.   
  
Но судя по тому, что Франки начал от меня шутливо отдаляться, словно боясь моего гнева, я позволила себе немного выплеснуть на него излишки своих эмоций. И это помогло! По крайней мере, в обеденный зал мы с любимым ввалились чуть ли не в обнимку, так и полыхая весельем. Только вот стоило мне отметить, как сильно мы привлекли к себе внимание окружающих, я сразу же почувствовала себя неуверенно, из-за охватившего меня смущения. Украдкой, как мне казалось, глянула на любимого, и заметила, что он-то ничего не смущается. Напротив, светится как начищенный самовар, а на лице такая лыба, как у кота, которого с утра обнаружили на молочной фабрике. Предатель, вот я так не могу, по крайней мере пока что. Чтобы не создавать еще более неловкой ситуации, я села на свободное место, выпрямив спину.   
  
\- Доброе утро, - стоило мне только произнести это, я вся внутреннее сжалась. Голос был до того тих и неуверенный, что если бы мне случилось услышать со стороны, я бы обеспокоилась насчет состояния того, кто это сказал. Прикрыла глаза, пытаясь прогнать от себя ощущение, что я в какой-то дешевой комедии - и по правилам жанра, сейчас бы звучал закадровый смех. Как же унизительно...   
  
\- Доброе утро, - услышав голос Мэй я подняла взгляд, и увидела как она помахала мне ладошкой почти с другого конца стола. Размешав в миске хлопья с молоком, она пододвинула её Раэлю, скептически посмотревшему на свою нуну. Бенго, встретившись со мной взглядом, смутился, посмотрел на Мэй. Санву, поймав на себе его взгляд, сама начала стремительно краснеть. Ну прекрасно, я еще и других смутила.   
  
По сути, для меня это было нормально - все-таки в нашей истории я смущала других, тролила и раздавала люлей наравне с Франкенштейном. Но до чего же было унизительно самой испытывать смущение! Послала любимому по нашей связи эти эмоции, сдобрив их безмолвным "и этого ты добивался?", но в ответ только ощутила как мои ладони, сжатые в кулаки на коленях, мягкими поглаживаниями пытаются расслабиться. И при этом я не чувствовала в эмофоне любимого ни капли раскаяния. По сути, если взглянуть на эту ситуацию с другой стороны... Франкенштейн явно не ставил себе цели меня унизить через эту демонстрацию следов страсти. Хотя бы потому что он сам был порядком помечен мной. Мы, можно так сказать, были на равных, если не считать того, что в нем было столько же уверенности в себе, сколько во мне - смущения. Мой муж активнее стал поглаживать мои ладони, и отстранился только тогда, когда разжались кулаки. Точно, мне не нужно его винить или упрекать, а просто набраться уверенности.   
  
\- _И выбросить из головы все эти глупости_ , - Франкенштейн, сказав это мысленно, послал по нашей связи теплые эмоции, ассоциирующееся у меня с поддержкой и принялся делать бутерброды. Которые, в итоге, подсунул мне, а сам облокотился на стол, и устроил свой подбородок на скрещенных ладонях, внимательно глядя на окружающих. Последовав его примеру, я тоже глянула в сторону остальных, подхватив с тарелки бутерброд с помидорками черри.   
  
\- И как? Все хорошо погуляли, готовы к Диснейленду?   
  
\- Готовы, - наша юная звездочка ответила Франки раньше всех, с нескрываемым энтузиазмом, и слегка пихнула в бок сонного Ик-Хана.   
  
\- А вас вижу даже спрашивать что да как не нужно, - Родерик взял слово, нарочно не попытавшись скрыть в голосе смешок. Я невольно смутилась, хотя больше всего хотелось свернуть ему шею, предварительно просветив как плохо совать свой нос в чужую личную жизнь. Франки отреагировал на слова бывшего Лорда более подходяще, нахмурившись и ни капли не устыдившись.   
  
\- Тебя, жучара, все равно никто бы не посвятил в это дело, - как отрезал, сказал Франки, из-за чего Родерик сделал вид, что не услышал.   
  
\- Го... Го... Готов-вы, - от Мэй чувствовалось сильное смущение, она вытирала пальчиком едва заметные слезинки в уголках глаз, на что я ответила легким непониманием. - Да какого хрена я смущаюсь-то, мать моя Франкенштейн?!   
  
\- Нуна, не ругайся.   
  
\- Мамуля, это не твоя вина, это бацилы, что были занесены одним важным ученым и это переросло в эпидемию. Я даже сам чувствую, что краснею, - Джин-Хо снова вернулся к прерванному занятию, а именно - поеданию хлопьев, которые Мэй приготовила Раэлю. Со стороны и не скажешь, что парень был смущен, но в самом деле это чувство угадывалось в его ауре. Оно, словно острый перец чили, жгло, заставляя сердце ускорить свой бег. Ух, у сына Мэй неплохая выдержка. - Вот даже уважаемая Клаудия прячет красные щеки а ладошками.   
  
Добавил он, даже не поднимая взгляда, не говоря уже о том, чтобы в действительности взглянуть на Клаудию. Впрочем, он не ошибся - Традио, так же как и Дросия, были красными в области щек, сидели прямо, а Клаудия еще и смотрела в сторону выхода, словно раздумывая о том, не будет ли целесообразнее сбежать. Мое смущение грозилось перерасти в полноценный стыд - я даже и предположить не могла что на нас _так_ отреагируют. Видимо, один только вечер девичника и сама свадьба не особо раскрепостили благородных. Я снова осмотрелась, пытаясь понять, кто еще пал жертвой наших с Франкенштейном "чар". Братья Кадисы тоже слегка покраснели, но взгляда от нас не отводили. Встретившись со мной глазами, Раймонд прокашлялся, и потянулся за стаканом с апельсиновым соком, словно ему, как человеку, необходимо было смочить горло. После его прокашливания настала тишина, в которой даже наши детки не отозвались. И эту тишину прервала, как бы это не было странно, Юна.   
  
\- Да ладно вам, это было ожидаемо, - школьница легко махнула ладошкой, пытаясь вести себя невозмутимо.   
  
\- Да, точно, брачная ночь же, - добавил Кира, который, кстати, тоже был слегка смущен. Но это чувствовалось только в его ауре. Ну, можно было еще судить по опущенному взгляду, но больше ни по чем и не скажешь - бывший М-21 умел скрывать свои эмоции едва ли не профессионально.   
  
\- Но почему вы не регенерировали, - немного растерянно спросила Гарда, и снова наступила тишина. Я конечно ждала этого закономерного вопроса, но что на него ответить - не успела придумать. Гарде можно было конечно сказать прямо и при том всю правду, но не вот так, при всех. И уж точно не сейчас, когда Родерик выжидательно смотрел на нас.   
  
\- Чтобы вы завидовали, - сказал Раэль, чем немало удивил всех нас. Джин-Хо от удивления даже рот открыл. Мой муж в ответ на это смелое заявление чуть ли не буквально просиял, в тот или иной способ уверяя окружающих в том, что Раэль прав. Я бросила на любимого укоризненный взгляд, но в итоге вздохнула, понимая, что на подобную реакцию у него есть право. Да и мне стоило бы тоже сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. И меньше бросать взгляд на колени, чтобы не напоминать себе, каким образом появились эти царапины.   
  
Возобновив завтрак я как можно более непринужденно бросила взгляд вбок, замечая сидящую возле меня Вику. Точнее, дочка сидела на коленях у Тао, уплетая свой завтрак. Она, так же как и Фрэнсис с Генрихом, уплетали кашу, не скрывая своего удовольствия. Я прищурилась - без сахара в этой каше точно не обошлось, иначе дети не ели бы с такими довольными моськами. На это, по сути, я готова была закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что не догадалась о нарушенном запрете. Тем более, сама помню, как в детстве ненавидела каши, так что то, что наши дети не воротят носа можно назвать успехом. Но вот то, что Тао, словно это в порядке вещей, давал Виктории пить свой кофе, я спускать с рук не собиралась.   
  
\- Тао, а что ты делаешь? - я спросила очень нежным и милым голосом. Хакер явно в начале не понял всей опасности моего тона, но встретившись со мной глазами, понял, что что-то не так.   
  
\- Это не моя идея, - хакер начал оправдываться, и я заинтересованно вздернула бровь. - Это Такео предложил им кашу сделать.   
  
\- А я не о каше сейчас, - одним взглядом указала на кружку, в которой был кофе. - Ты чего моих детей кофеином спаиваешь?   
  
\- А что, нельзя? - Тао искреннее удивился, глядя на кружку чуть удивленно, словно только что осознал ее явление.   
  
\- Конечно не можно. Это огромная нагрузка на сердце, - я увидела что этот аргумент не сделал впечатления на хакере, и малость зловеще добавила. - К тому же, ты хочешь чтобы Вика еще активнее стала? Она же тогда по потолку лазить будет. Или сделает пожар, - Тао посмотрел шокировано сначала на меня, а потом на Викторию. Дочка точно почувствовала это, так как почти сразу же, подняла личико, сначала невинно глядя на Тао, а потом широко улыбнулась и начала мотать ногами, иногда пиная его. Хакер сглотнул, наверняка представив себе то, что я сказала, в исполнении нашей Вики. - Лучше налей ей сока.

  
\- Да, дядя Тао, я хочу сока, - Вика зачерпнула ложку кофе, не переставая говорить. - Он шладкий.   
  
\- Виктория, не говори с полным ртом, это невоспитанно. И к тому же опасно - ты можешь подавиться, - я покачала пальцем в сторону дочки, и та тут же сглотнула кашицу, широко открывая рот и показывая мне, что уже проглотила. Я на это только покачала головой, но растаяла, отметив как обрадовалась Виктория кружке апельсинового сока.   
  
Дальше завтрак прошел в тихой, мирной обстановке. Мне удалось немного прийти в себя, и даже забыть о том, как я выгляжу, не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что на нас уже почти никто не пялился. А когда я чувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд, мое зарождающееся смятение было подавляемое уверенностью, которую мне по нашей связи щедро присылал Франкенштейн. Можно сказать, я пришла в норму. В конце-концов, мне робеть не к лицу. Никто здесь не воспринимает меня как невинную деву, а значит, надо соответствовать. Я глянула на сидящих за столом, и не могла не улыбнуться. Регис что-то объяснял Лудису, от чего глаза каджу Мергас чуть ли не пылали восхищением. Мэй и Бенго тихо перешептывались, при этом девушка активно "стригла" воздух пальцами. Рагар, наблюдая за этим с мягкой улыбкой, о чем-то перешептывался с Раджеком, время от времени поворачиваясь и к Раэлю из нашего мира, что ревностно берег покой Сейры. Джин-Хо наливая молоко из пакета в миску с хлопьями, заслушался Мэй и Бенго, и не заметил как жидкость перелилась через края миски. Благо хоть додумался побежать за тряпкой, чтобы устранить беспорядок. Облегченно улыбнулась, вполууха слушая, как Франкенштейн объясняет Рейзелу и Раскрее чего им стоит ожидать от поездки в парк развлечений. И эти объяснения напомнили мне об одном, немаловажном деле.   
  
\- Кстати, а М-24 еще спит? - спросила у всех присутствующих, и на мой вопрос активнее всех среагировал Кира.   
  
\- Уже нет, но он не в состоянии к нам присоединиться, - немного смущенно ответил он, и я улыбнулась ему невесело. Оборотня заметно передернуло от моего выражения лица, и я даже без зеркала могла понять, что пугаться было чему. Вчерашний выкидон Эмыча уж очень сильно меня выбесил, и поблажки я ему не буду делать, даже несмотря на хорошее настроение.   
  
\- Поднимай этого трупа. Перед выездом я оглашу ему и Шинву наказание, - рыжик, встретившись со мной взглядом, помрачнел, виновато опустив голову. Ну хорошо хоть что понял и осознал. А трудотерапия ему явно поможет это запомнить. - А сейчас мне нужно с сыном поговорить.   
  
Больше не говоря ни слова, я поднялась со своего места, и подойдя к Генри, взяла его на руки. Считывать ему память вот так вот, за столом и при всех, я не собиралась. Да и к тому же, мне нужно увериться, что мои хвосты сынишку не испугают. Его уже итак запугали, и как только я узнаю кто, то обещаю, что найду способ отомстить. Ну, выговор этого кого-то ждет точно. Выходя из зала я почувствовала направленные мне в спину взгляды, но проигнорировала.


	160. Часть 157

_Я помню, как страшна бывает тьма. Особенно, когда не знать, какие монстры в ней таятся._

В моем детстве действительно был похожий эпизод. Я никогда не считала его особо травматическим, но никогда не забывала. Это просто было воспоминание, которое вгрызается в сознание, готовое предстать перед тобой во всех красках вне зависимости от того, сколько прошло времени. Те самые воспоминания, которые остаются яркими до конца жизни. Воспоминание, как впервые увидела море, и пытаешься осознать это явление, воспоминания о первом еже, замеченным тобой в саду, воспоминание, как впервые тебе разрешили помыть за собой посуду, не опасаясь о сохранности тарелки, воспоминания о первом случае смерти в твоей семье, пусть и это была внучатая тетя по линии отца. Эти воспоминания несут в себе столько эмоций, что по другому и быть не может - они остаются с тобой до самого конца. Словно немое доказательство того, что вот ты получил подобный опыт, что живешь в этот миг. Немое, потому что несмотря на возможность рассказать, никто это не прочувствует так, как ты.

И у меня подобных воспоминаний было много. Но одно было довольно похожим с тем, которое я сейчас собиралась считать с сына, направляясь с ним в бильярдный зал. Похожее, но не до такое же. Я была немного старше Генриха, да и никто не запирал меня в качестве наказания, а по чистой случайности. Мы с соседскими ребятами облюбовали себе для игры в прятки подвал дома. Не помню, кому тогда удалось стащить из дома ключи, но так как нам запрещали шастать по подвалу, приходилось все время тщательно запирать за собой двери, чтобы нас не заметили. И играли естественно в темноте, чтобы доказать друг другу, какие мы взрослые, и какой для нас пустяк - темнота. В этот раз игра затянулась, так как мы поменяли правила - можно было из одного укрытия перемещаться в другое. Я тихо радовалась тому, что меня не могут найти, и ловко избегала ведущего. В какой момент нас застукали взрослые я так и не поняла, но испугавшись наказания - не выходила на зов. И очень удивилась, когда поняла, что все дружно решили, что я уже сбежала на улицу, тем самым запирая меня в сырой темноте.

В начале это мне казалось смешным - вон как ловко надурила не только друзей, но и взрослых! Но потом осознала, что я тут одна. И что никто не знает, где я. А вокруг - сырость, темнота, и наверняка крысы, которые сожрут меня как в том ужастике, что месяц назад подсмотрела в телевизоре, когда все думали что я сплю. Стало не до смеха, стало страшно. Я сразу кинулась к выходу, колотя в дверь кулачками в такт быстрому сердцебиению, что норовило разорвать хрупкую, худощавую грудную клетку. Никто не пришел на мой зов, никто не услышал. В итоге меня тогда все-таки нашли - сосед услышал мои всхлипы спустя час. Час, который я провела в безуспешных попытках достучаться, а потом - в плаче отчаяния. Но все закончилось относительно хорошо, если не считать выволочки от взрослых, которую я потом получила за подобные прятки. Благом для меня было то, что мои родители об этом не узнали.

А сейчас мне придется ощутить нечто похожее, если не хуже. Хуже могло быть от того, что я не уследила, и подобное произошло с моим ребенком. Хуже так же могло быть оттого, что в моем случае, то, что меня заперли - было случайностью, если не сказать - моей глупостью. Я усадила Генри на диван в бильярдном зале, садясь возле него. Возле нас никого не было, если не считать Розарии и Кэриаса, сидящих на лавочке на улице и разговаривающих. Посмотрела на Генриха, отметив, как непривычно серьезно на меня смотрит мой сын. Попыталась улыбнуться ему, но подобное его не обмануло, и он продолжал смотреть на меня с ожиданием.

\- Генри, сынок... У мамы будет просьба к тебе, - я погладила его по голове, чуть растрепав прическу, и освободила свои хвосты. Это моего сына воодушевило, и он потянулся к ним ладонями, желая погладить, но и остаться незамеченным. Улыбнулась более искреннее, наблюдая эту картину и безмолвно придвинула один из хвостов к нему. Сынишка тут же воспринял это как мои согласие, и принялся изучать лезвие, что сейчас не было способно принести Генри вред. - Мне нужно будет прикоснуться к тебе несколькими из этих хвостов. Только не испугайся, ладно?

\- Мама, я уже большой, - усердно выговаривая сложные звуки и обиженно надув губки, ответил мне он.

\- Конечно ты большой. Но тебе нужно будет думать не о хвостиках, а о кое-чем другом, - прикусила губу, наблюдая заинтересованность на лице сына. - Вспомни тот случай, когда тебя заперли, хорошо?

\- Мама, что такое? - Генри чуть отодвинулся от меня, и многого мне стоило, чтобы не последовать его движению, придвигаясь. Насильно делать ему это бы не стала.

\- Мамочка умеет читать мысли. Так же, как ты умеешь передвигать предметы, а Фрэнсис - летать, - я подмигнула сынишке, легко улыбаясь, чтобы показать, что это ничего страшного. Подействовало, сынок расслабился.

\- Но я не хочу, - Генри вновь придвинулся ко мне, но все еще был слегка настороженным.

\- Тот, кто так с тобой поступил, повел себя плохо, - принялась разъяснять сыну почему стоит вспомнить этот, несомненно, неприятный опыт, чувствуя, как мягкая улыбка все еще не покинула мои губы. - А ты ведь помнишь что мы с папой говорили насчет наказаний? Этот кто-то тоже должен понять что поступил плохо, и если разговор не поможет, маме придется этого кого-то наказать.

Генрих долго на меня смотрел. Долго и серьезно. Не знаю, пытался ли он понять, что я имела ввиду, или хотел увериться, что я не шучу. Я же не стала его поторапливать и дала ему немного переварить это, готовая в случае чего все объяснить. И в итоге, получила от сынишки кивок, и увидела, как он спокойно прикрывает свои веки. Боясь пропустить начало воспоминания, я нечеловечески быстро прикоснулась к сыну несколькими хвостами, и окунулась в его воспоминания. Самый главный момент я не пропустила - похоже, это было чуть раньше, так как сейчас я видела только как Генри сидит на пуфике наполненном пенопластом. Пуфик я узнала - точно такой же, какой был в Сиднее, в гостинице. Значит, это произошло еще в Австралии... Вокруг Генри не было никого из наших, видимо, сбежал. И колотил ногами пуфик так, словно хотел порвать. Я чувствовала все его эмоции: он был зол, уставший, явно хотел спать. Но что-то его, видимо, не устраивало, и он сбежал, в данный момент в воспоминании усиленно обращая на себя внимание. Обычное детское поведение, каждому случалось время от времени покапризничать.

В проеме появился Раймонд, и Генрих в воспоминании глянул на него. Похоже, вот он, виновник - Ноблесс был откровенно зол. Сжатые кулаки, губы искривленные чуть не в оскале, и это при том, что благородные стараются не оказывать эмоций. Я видела как он резкими, но человеческими шагами приближается к Генриху, нависая над ним явно не с намерением погладить - я замечала то, что замечал сын. И если Генри, в силу своего возраста многого не понимал, то я понимала - Раймонду руки так и чесались ударить его. Сжала зубы, оскалившись, и поблагодарила небеса, что сын сейчас не видит моей гримасы злости, так как вспоминает с закрытыми глазами. Ноблесс грубо, сжимая до боли нежную кожу, поднял Генриха за подмышки и закинул себе на плече, как мешок с картошкой. Сын плакал, вырывался, колотил руками и ногами, но Раймонд на это не реагировал, только дальше его нес. Но не реагировал он до поры до времени. Все изменилось, стоило им оказаться в чьем-то номере.

Фрэнсис и Виктория сидели на кровати, что-то лепеча Такео и М-24. Модифицированные, стоило Раймонду зайти в комнату, тут же повернулись в его сторону, но их выражения их лиц я не увидела, так как Ноблесс резко к ним повернулся, заставляя Генриха созерцать входные двери. А потом резко, чуть ли не бросая, поставил моего сына на пол. Я вся сжалась, когда сын в воспоминаниях взглянул на моего контрактора - злости в нем не убавилось, наоборот. Ладони больше не сжимались в кулак, а выпрямились, и я отметила, как Раймонд сдерживается, чтобы не ударить Генриха. Но как-то это не обелило его в моих глазах - он взрослый, должен быть терпимее, а не запугивать ребенка. Я ему точно врежу. И не раз. В воспоминаниях тем временем Раймонд начал шипеть на Генриха сквозь зубы, чуть ли не срываясь на крик.

\- Дрянный мальчишка! Я тебе что сказал? Что сказал?! - он повторил еще раз, замахнувшись рукой, словно для удара. Генрих чуть всхлипнул, инстинктивно прикрываясь руками и повернулся к сестрам и своим другим нянькам. Их отделял барьер, созданный Раймондом. - Сказал тебе ясно - лечь возле сестер и спать! - Генриха грубо поймали за подбородок и сын не сдержал слез, глядя на искривившиеся от злости лицо Ноблесс. - Какого лешего я, Ноблесс, должен бегать за тобой, бесполезным сосунком?! - ели слышно прошипел Раймонд, словно стараясь, чтобы другие его не услышали, и я без эмоций уставилась в стену, выпрямив спину. Сдохну, но он ответит за каждое слово. Я ему не просто врежу, я его прикончу. Тем временем, в воспоминаниях сына, Ноблесс не дождался от него ничего, кроме испуга и плача, и видимо решил осуществить то, ради чего я и смотрела эти воспоминания. - Ну ничего, я тебе научу как слушаться старших, - Раймонд отпустил подбородок Генри, и поймал за хрупкую ладошку, чуть ли не до хруста, и буквально швырнул на пол темной ванной комнаты. - Будешь сидеть здесь, пока _я_ не скажу, что достаточно. Это твое наказание за отвратительный нрав.

Ноблесс захлопнул дверь перед Генрихом, что пытался сбежать, тем самым заставляя ребенка сидеть в полной, абсолютно полной темноте. В ванной гостинницы не было окон, даже самой маленькой форточки. Надрывный плач сына, и мольбы его выпустить упали на сердце тяжелым грузом. Само же мое сердце билось так сильно, как и у Генри в воспоминании, так же, как у Генри, сидящего сейчас возле меня. Похоже, я увидела достаточно. Убрала свои хвосты, чувствуя как все мое существо охватывает лютая, неконтролируема злость, и с усилием воли перекрыла мысленную связь с любимым, что все это время наблюдал вместе со мной. В одно движение я прижала к себе сына, не зная как его утешить, но было заметно, что сейчас его испуг не так силен, как был тогда, в воспоминании. И в отличие от этой ситуации, что произошла не так давно, сын чувствовал вину. Это меня немного отрезвило, и я изумленно посмотрела на него, заметив какой у него виноватый вид.

\- Я плохой? - коротко и тихо спросил сын, словно ожидал что я накажу его, а не Раймонда.

\- Нет, сынок, ты не плохой, - я прижалась к нему, усилием воли отгоняя от своих мыслей Копье, что решило, видимо, не терять момента и захватить меня в такой нестабильный момент. - Ты моя маленькая радость, никто тебя не будет наказывать за то, что тогда произошло.

Генрих прижался ко мне в ответ, и я почувствовала, как ком в горле не дает дышать. Видеть это его глазами, понимать, что с моим ребенком так обошлись, было больно и обидно, но я не дала этим эмоциям выплеснуться благодаря слезам. Не при ребенке, не сейчас. Подхватив Генриха на руки я вышла из бильярдного зала, направляясь в обеденный зал, желая отдать сына Франкенштейну, но ступив пару шагов, я почувствовала как гнев, зародившийся в груди, растет. И виной этому не Копье - Грегори держал поводок крепко, не давая моему оружию меня поглотить, как только понял, что такая возможность существует. Воздух вокруг меня, вокруг моей ауры чуть ли не осязаемо вибрировал. Я просто не успею донести Генри до зала, сил контролировать себя не было. А что может произойти с сыном на моих руках, когда ярость достигнет своего апогея, я даже не бралась угадать. Да и будучи честной, охоты себя сдерживать у меня не было. Используя сверх силы я приблизилась к ошарашенной Розарии, что вместе с Блостером замолчала, глядя на меня с легким испугом. Без слов объяснений передала ей сына, найдя силы только на короткое указание.

\- Забери его и девочек в зал, пусть спящую красавицу смотрят.

Прежде чем благородная успела открыть рот, не то что слово сказать, я уже развернулась, направляясь туда, где был мой контрактор, пылая злобой и злостью. В этот момент я ясно, всем сердцем желала стереть этого высокомерного сноба в порошок. За то, что посмел так себя повести, за то что посмел такие слова говорить... Глубоко вздохнула, на секунду получая ясность мышления. По хорошему, вывалять бы его на матах, не убивать же его действительно? Но боюсь что от дома не останется даже кусочка, если мы там начнем драться всерьез. Значит, загляну к папочке. Стоило мне только увидеть лицо Раймонда, почувствовать его ауру, как в груди клубок ненависти разросся еще больше. Сжала зубы, оскалившись, и чудом сдержалась от рычания. Он посмел обидеть _моего_ ребенка. Даже не заметила, как оказалась возле него, но не растерялась, и грубо поймала за воротник, сдернув со стула. Хотелось, до дрожи просто, залепить ему кулаком в лицо, уже даже занесла руку для удара, но вместо этого махнула рукой, создавая портал в Забвение. Если уж драться, то только там.

Грубо зашвырнула его туда, сразу скользнув следом. Таким образом я к отцу еще не перемещалась, даже не знала, что так можно, но раздумывать об этом сейчас не хотелось. Появилась позади дезориентированного Раймонда, и со всей силы пнула его в позвоночник. Сломать, придавить, уничтожить. Вот что я сейчас хотела. Частью сознания, все еще остающегося в трезвом состоянии, я понимала, что этот гнев был как пелена на глазах, но останавливаться или успокаиваться не стала. Не хочу. Не давая прийти Раймонду в себя я подскочила к нему, отметив что скорость восприятия, как моя, так и Ноблесс, сейчас замедлена. Вот и отлично, вот и прекрасно! Посмотрим, как великий Ноблесс справится с тем, что он сейчас чуть ли не беспомощен. Подскочила к нему, заехав кулаком в лицо, и расквасила ему нос. Раймонд понял, что происходит, и взял себя в руки, начиная отстраняться, избегая мои удары.

\- Что с тобой, черт тебя раздери, происходит?! - рявкнул он, злясь точно так же, как в воспоминании моего сына, и я почувствовала, как на губах появляется сумасшедшая улыбка.

\- А что с тобой происходило? - задала вопрос обманчиво спокойным тоном, прилагая все усилия, чтобы себя контролировать. Это вышло мне боком - Копье захватило мои ладони, на тысячу голосов ликуя обилию душ вокруг. И заставляя меня еще больше желать страданий одному конкретному Ноблесс. - Что должно происходить со взрослым, здравомыслящим мужчиной, чтобы не уметь себя контролировать при ребенке?

\- Ты о чем? - Раймонд непонимающе нахмурился, стирая кровь над губой. Регенерация, так же как и способности, была замедлена, но он уже немного приходил в себя.

\- Ну как же? О том что ты сначала наорал на Генриха, а потом закрыл его в кромешной темноте! - сжав кулаки я сделала шаг навстречу Раймонду. Мое тело, словно обладая своей волей примеривалось, как больнее нанести физический вред. А разум раздумывал, как побольнее вгрызться в душу.

\- Радуйся, что я его не отшлепал, - успокоившись, так как узнал причину, высокомерно заявил он. - А явно стоило. Слишком вы их разбаловали.

Это мне-то и сорвало тормоза. Я бросилась на Раймонда с одной целью - располосовать, вгрызться в шею. Я не думала о последствиях, не думала что он сильнее, не думала, что может случиться, если ему надоест и он решит меня убить. Просто нападала, используя всю свою ярость, все свои умения, все доступные мне средства. Дралась хвостами, хлестала Копьем, даже в определенный момент вытащила из кармашка подарок от Богдана - кинжалы, и напитав их своей силой, укрыв их словно тонкой пленкой, наносила Ноблесс удар за ударом. От его атак пространством крови уклонялась успешно, то и дело меняя облик на мелких животных, чтобы достать меня ему было более затруднительно. Копье победно ревело с каждой каплей крови Ноблесс, с каждой раной, из которой мои хвосты жадно забирали у него энергию. Я цыкнула, понимая, что мое Копье какое-то не такое, как раньше. Вместе с сумасшествием у него значительно убавился разрушительный потенциал, так необходимый сейчас мне. Но над этим можно будет подумать и потом, сейчас важнее - моя цель.

\- Ты гнусный трус! Жалкий слабак! Ну же, чего ты не дерешься так, как полагается?! - с упреком скользнула ему за шею, нанося длинную и глубокую рану на спине. - Или ты показываешь, насколько крутой, только перед теми, кто беззащитен перед тобой, а?!

Заметив, что ситуация складывается не в его пользу, Ноблесс пытался мне подлизаться, что-то мне вопя, какие-то просьбы, но я их не слышала. С хладнокровностью игнорировала так же, как он игнорировал крики Генриха. Ощущение исполненной мести затмило мне разум удовлетворением и я понеслась на него с Копьем, по старинке желая поглотить, но тот успел поставить барьер. Оружие сотканное из тысячи душ не могло пробить барьера, сделанного из крови Сильнейшего (ведь какой кровью ему сейчас повелевать, если не своей?). Но было кое-что, что сможет точно. С широкой ухмылкой я нацелилась на барьер нескольким десятком своих хвостов, особенно сильных здесь, в божественном пространстве. Похоже это понял и Раймонд, так как его глаза изумленно округлились.

\- Ты с ума сошла?! Как тебе только наш контракт позволяет вредить мне, твоему хозяину?! - со злостью завопил он мне в лицо, и я с усмешкой отстранилась на несколько метров. Контракт не молчал, я чувствовала боль, но по сравнению с яростью и злобой эта боль была как мелкие вибрации где-то там, внутри, в самом ядре кровеносной системы. Почти не заметное ощущение, которое успешно заглушал прилив сил, идущий от хвостов. Я сейчас питалась той энергией, что получала от Ноблесс, и так же от самого пространства, которое принимало меня за свою.

\- Ах, ты погляди, получается тебе так важна твоя шкурка? - с издевательской улыбкой глянула на него, покрутив на кинжал на дырке в его рукояти. Ведь и правда, обидев моего ребенка он повел себя как самоубийца. Улыбка быстро перетекла в злой оскал, когда я выпрямила руку с зажатым кинжалом, словно желая кому-то указать на Раймонда. - Да удавись ты этим контрактом! Изначально его хотел лишь ты! Нахера мне он, если в нашем тандеме сильнее - я?! - собрала все силы, ощущая, что надо с этим заканчивать. Как учил Богдан - убивать надо быстро, не играясь. А от него я уже не хотела оставлять ни следа. Не зря его Рейзел тогда казнил, вижу, это не влияние Традио было, а гнусная натура с самого начала его существования. Я бросилась на Раймонда, замечая как тот готовиться выставить блок.

Но не успела. Меня ударили ударом поддых, что откинул меня на приличное расстояние. Резко поднялась на ноги, думая, что это Ноблесс меня так приложил о землю, но к своему удивлению отметила стоящего перед ним отца, что глядел на меня неодобрительно. В одно движение, словно только ему тут разрешены сверхспособности, он приблизился ко мне, что-то прижав ко лбу без слов. Это что-то было чуть больше мизинца, но тут же впиталось в кожу, забирая с собой какое-то... Забирая этот груз, забирая злобу и злость, оставляя только ясность мышления.

\- Успокоительное для богов, доза только маленькая немного, не знал, сколько тебе точно подать надо, - словно это должно все объяснить, бросил отец, помогая мне подняться. Раймонд, что был на большом расстоянии от нас, тяжело дышал, стирая струйку крови с лица. Приподняла брови, наблюдая за тем, как ему порядочно досталось. Хм-м-м, если призадуматься, то когда мы тут дрались с М-24, на модифицированном не было и царапинки.

\- Забвение приняло его как чужака и блокировало частично способности? - спросила у отца, вместе с ним направляясь к Ноблесс. Лакрицияр казался невозмутимым, но от моего вопроса немного нахмурился, сдвинув брови к переносице.

\- Нет, это ты его так отметелила, - отец глянул на меня с легким сожалением. - Ты впала в такой раж, что нашла в себе силы, чтобы завалить Ноблесс. Из-за того, что я тебе только что дал, неизвестно, закрепиться ли у тебя этого уровень сил, но судя по этому, - папа с неудовольствием и шоком указал на кинжал в моих руках, - скорее всего, закрепиться.

\- Вот так да, новости, - пробормотала я, глядя на кинжал и не понимая, почему отец воспринял его как зло страшное. Кинжал как кинжал, разве что с толикой моей силы.

\- А теперь говорите, что вы не поделили? - отец произнес это с удрученным вздохом, точно учительница, разнимающая двух первоклашек. - Я так полагаю, причина должна быть серьезна, раз Ольга хотела тебя уничтожить, несмотря на все труды что я приложил к твоему воскрешению? - пускай вопрос адресован был Раймонду, смотрел папа на меня. Значит, отвечать тоже мне.

\- Причина серьезна. Он, - с легким презрением указала на Ноблесс, - издевался над моим сыном.

\- Да какое издевался? Я его воспитывал!

\- А какое ты имел право? - молниеносно появилась возле Раймонда, схватив грубо за горло, не обращая внимания на отца, что скрестил руки на груди. - Какое ты имел право воспитывать не своего ребенка? Это наша с Франкенштейном задача их воспитывать, а не твоя, - я хотела швырнуть своим контрактором, чтобы он смачно проехался по здешнему невидимому полу, но этого не произошло - Раймонд чуть ли не сразу оказался на ногах, когда я его отпустила, и поправил воротник.

\- Ну так уж извините, но вы были заняты, - ехидно бросил мне он, но я и бровью не повела.

\- Во-первых, это была твоя задача, которую ты должен был выполнить из-за своего поведения на экскурсии, - я согнула один палец, понимая, что иначе Ноблесс не объяснишь. Видимо, он действительно не понимает, что в происходящем было не так. - Во-вторых, я вам оставила для помощи Сейру и Рагара, чтобы вы могли с ними проконсультироваться в случае чего, так что даже не говори, что я тебя...

\- Да что мне у них советоваться, я что, как вести себя с детьми не знаю? - не давая договорить, перебил меня мой контрактор, в ответ на что мне пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы не вспылить опять.

\- Очевидно не знаешь, если так поступаешь, - резко ответила ему, на что тот посмотрел на меня с легкой злостью.

\- Меня так воспитывали! И ничего, воспитали хорошо, а вы...

\- А мы не хотим воспитывать Генриха так, чтобы он потом вымещал свой гнев на других, кто беззащитнее и слабее него в несколько раз, - теперь пришла моя очередь перебивать. Заодно и упрекнула его за такое поведение. И, как бы это не было странно, подействовало - Ноблесс посмотрел на меня недовольно, но спустя нескольких минут переглядок, отвел взгляд, стыдливо пряча лицо. - И, наконец-то, в третьих. Твоим гребанным обязательством было нам сообщить, не важно, следующим утром, или через сутки, что подобная ситуация имела место. Да и вообще, если бы ты предупредил Генриха заранее, что тебя надо слушаться, потому что ты нам потом расскажешь о его непослушании, он был бы спокойнее, - я покачала головой, словно пытаясь пристыдить Ноблесс, а потом перевела взгляд на отца. - На собственной свадьбе узнавать о подобном конфузе, да и то, только потому что ребенок напуган перспективой повторения - это довольно дерьмово, не находишь?

\- Вот именно! - словно я признала его правоту, вскинулся Раймонд, встречая мой скептический взгляд. - Вот именно что испугался! Значит, запомнит, значит, в следующий раз прежде чем так поступать, трижды обдумает это.

\- Мне очень жаль, если тебя и Рейзела растили в постоянном страхе, - Ноблесс отшатнулся от моего спокойного и серьезного тона так, словно я ему сказала, что прокаженная. - Но позволь, что своим детям я не буду устраивать подобного ада. Я не желаю чтобы мои дети потом, во взрослом возрасте, страдали от того, что я себе позволила сорваться на них и их несформированной психике только потому что у меня плохой день. К любым детям, абсолютно любым нужно терпение и ответственность. Мне жаль, что вы с братом этого не получили, но это не значит что ты имеешь право отыгрываться теперь на моих детях. Они ни в чем не виноваты, ни перед кем, - наступила минута тишины, которую никто не посмел нарушить, пока отец не хлопнул в ладоши.

\- Та-а-ак, а теперь, если ты уж послушал Ольгу, понял проблему, то сядь себе вон на пенечек, и подумай над своим поведением, - отец действительно создал срубленный пенек, усаживая на нем офигевшего от подобного к нему отношения, Раймонда. - Послушай себе вот звезды, поболтай с ними, может кого знакомого найдешь, а мы пока с Ольгой исчезнем.

После этих слов отец махнул рукой, и Раймонд пропал. Точнее, пропали мы, и скорее всего, из Забвения, так как оказались в какой-то комнате. Вся в бежевых тонах, с выделяющимся деревянным поручнем на высоте метра, на всех стенах комнаты. Само помещение было немного странным - в форме плоскодонной колбы, с короткими стенами. В "горле" этой колбы был расположен стол, а "на доннышке" - мягкий диван. И вся мебель была в тон поручней. При всем этом у меня было странное ощущение - в начале, стоило мне только увидеть комнату, я была уверенная, что мы переместились. Но это было не так - я явственно ощущала себя в Забвении, если бы мне кто-то завязал глаза, и спросил, где я нахожусь, то стала бы описывать звездное пространство владений моего отца. Чувства говорили одно, а глаза словно врали. С немым вопросом посмотрела Лакрицияра, но тот, выглядя каким-то не в меру обеспокоенным указал мне на стул, что стоял возле стола. Немного удивленно глянула на предмет мебели, сомневаясь в его реальности, но просьбу исполнила, и села. Папа сел следом за мной, и теперь мы просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, сидя по противоположных боках стола.

\- И где это мы? - я спросила у отца то, что интриговало меня больше всего, и получила в ответ только его растерянную моську. Он оглянулся, словно пытаясь понять что не так. - Если это твоя комната, то скажу сразу, что она несколько... Мало индивидуальна, - я мягко намекнула на то, что несмотря на небольшие размеры и находяшуюся здесь мебель, здесь создавалось ощущение пустоты.

\- Это что-то по типу моего рабочего кабинета, - лицо отца немного разгладилось, стирая удивленную гримасу с лица. - Опережая твой вопрос - мы никуда не уходили, мы все еще в Забвении.

\- Ох, это чувствуется, - я закивала головой, глядя в потолок. Любопытным было то, что здесь не было даже намека на дверь, и тем более - выход. Возможно поэтому тут несколько неуютно. - А как ты это сделал? Сомневаюсь что дело в простой материализации.

\- Материализация вещей в Забвении невозможна, - поучительным тоном ответил мне отец, опираясь на стол предплечьями и немного придвинувшись ко мне. - Здесь хранилище душ не разделено, можно сказать, вся територия - и есть хранилище. Так что материализовать что угодно здесь пришлось бы с душ, за что обычно не гладят по головке.

\- Но как же... - не скрывая своего недоумения я растерянно почесала затылок, откидывая за спину потрепанные волосы. - Я же этот... Создавала здесь некоторые вещи.

\- Это не было материализацией, - отец улыбнулся мне утешающе, и склонился чуть вбок, выдвигая ящик стола, и начиная в нем рыться, - Забвение просто в другом измерении, по сравнении с землей, а значит и возможности здесь другие.

\- Но Земля, точнее, именно эта планета "Земля" подконтрольная Забвению, не так ли? - уточнила у папы, и судя по его серьезному выражению лица - он меня понял.

\- Другое измерение не значит, что Забвение в другой галактике или солнечной системе, - спокойным тоном объяснил мне отец, вытащив бумаги из стола. - На Земле измерение 3D, здесь же царит 84D. Здесь другие законы физики, другие способы поведения в пространстве, другие парадоксы. По сути, ты можешь как угодно изменить пространство, - отец, заметив мое воодушевление, напрягся, - но только не сейчас! Во первых, сейчас Забвение подчиняется мне, во вторых, здесь посторонний физический объект. Ты же не хочешь Раймонду голову с пяткой местами поменять.

\- Я бы не отказалась сейчас засунуть ему руки в задницу, но в общем поняла о чем ты, менять ничего не стану.

Отец облегченно выдохнул, прекращая настороженно зыркать в мою сторону. Не нарушая тишины он стал просматривать листки бумаги, что вытащил из стола, и стал разделять на две части, что-то бормоча себе под нос и временами чертыхаясь, проверяя, услышала ли я. Настаивать на разговоре я не стала - понимала, что папуля скорее всего приморозил время, и просидеть здесь мы можем хоть сутки, а посмотреть на его необычное поведение было более чем занятно. Не каждый день можно увидеть, как он над чем-то работает, пусть и показушно - не верилось мне, что божествам для какой бы то ни было работы нужно иметь свою комнату, и что более важно - разбираться с ворохом бумажек. Но что-то он мне хочет этим показать, и я охотно за этим понаблюдаю. Улыбнулась легко отцу, показывая, что раскусила его, и облокотившись одной рукой об стол, стала в раздумии потирать пальцами подбородок. Это напоминало какую-то странную игру в покер, какую-то постановку, но что-то в моей души заставляло меня улыбаться и чувствовать себя благосклонно. Отец, видимо не выдержав моего взгляда, и лыбы, что уже норовила перерасти в широкую улыбку, вздохнул. Быстрым, нечеловеческим движением он спрятал часть бумажек обратно в стол, а часть взял в руки, ударяя ее краями в поверхность, чтобы стопка была ровная. И положив ее перед собой, скрестил на ней руки, словно не желая чтобы я хоть что-то прочитала из того, что там написано.

\- Ольга, скажу прямо, - вздохнув, отец заговорил, и я не спешила убирать улыбку с уст. Как-то меня охватило благосклонностью. - Я переборщил с дозой, вижу, - пробормотал отец, глядя на меня. Упс. Видимо меня плющит от таблеточки, а меня тут вызвали на серьезный разговор. Постаралась сделать серьезное лицо, и как это бывает в подобных случаях, когда пытаешься казаться серьезным, меня тут же норовило рассмеяться. - Ладно, не важно. Так вот. Те последние слова, что ты сказала Раймонду, кое на что открыли мне глаза. Как ты помнишь, я пытаюсь казаться социализированным, в смысле, более человеческим и адекватным в плане реакций для обычных людей. Но во многих вещах не преуспеваю, поэтому многому у тебя учусь.

\- Да, это так, - подтвердила, давая отцу понять, что поняла, так как он замолчал.

\- И вот то что ты сказала, что к детям нужно проявлять терпение и вся такое, - постепенно смущаясь, продолжал отец, и несколько озабоченно потер лоб. - Ты была права. И ненавязчиво указала мне на мою ошибку. В общем... Прости меня за то, как я себя вел с тобой, - невольно округлила глаза, чувствуя как веселость меня покидает. - Я все время держал тебя на расстоянии, отстранял, ожидал от тебя серьезного поведения даже тогда, когда этого совсем не требовалось, совсем забывая о том, что ты моя дочь, что я теперь за тебя в ответе.

\- Да ты что, вообще? - я хихикнула, пытаясь указать ему на абсурдность его извинений, но отец был серьезен. - Да ладно тебе, я уже взрослая.

\- Ты можешь быть взрослая по человеческим меркам, даже по душевным, учитывая твое количество знаний и умений, и я прекрасно помню о том, что у тебя багаж знаний не только за двадцать лет жизни настоящей, как и за тысячелетие прошлой. Но Оля, ты Богиня, и в качестве именно Богини - ты юна. Сравнивая с человеческими возрастными мерками, тебе еще пяти не исполнилось, - говорил отец серьезно, но в глазах его была снисходительность. Осознание, что он прав, чуть ли не буквально пришпилило меня к стулу, и я неверяще на него уставилась. - И я вел себя непростительно, отстраняя тебя от себя, не давая утолить свой интерес касательно божественных дел, ссылаясь на то, что время еще не пришло. А оно пришло, твоя душа уже воюет за право _знать_.

\- Имеешь ввиду что-то конкретное? - слегка склонила голову, глядя на эти бумаги под его руками уже совсем в другом свете.

\- Да, - отец вытащил листок с самого низа стопки, чуть протягивая ко мне. На нем была начерчена линейная диаграмма. - Это показатели роста твоего потенциала, - я посмотрела на листок, на котором одна из трех линий заметно выбивалась вверх, в то время как две остальные чуть ли не касались нижней оси, лишь ближе к концу приподнимаясь. - Это линия вероятности, которая осуществилась при твоем визите на Ваарру. Ты там узнала много нового, тем самым давая себе толчок к активному развитию. То, что ты как раз сейчас выбрала себе время для каникул, это конечно меня заставляет выть на досуге, но раз уж я пообещал...

\- Эй-эй, если к нам пришла всеизвестная полярная лиса, то ты мне скажи, я сверну всю лавочку, - немного угрожающе произнесла, отрывая взгляд от графика. - Я предпочитаю знать.

\- Уж нет, я держу обещания, детям тоже нужно время для игр, - вскинула бровь. Немного меня раздражала новая линия поведения отца, но будучи честной... Для божества наше путешествие, наверное, и есть детская блажь. - Да и опасности никакой нет. Но не забывай, что играя, ребенок тоже развивается.

\- А почему тебя так смущает мой рост? - скрестила руки на груди, встречаясь с чуть грустным взглядом Лакрицияра.

\- Твое божественное развитие происходит в том же темпе, что физическое у Виктории, Фрэнсис и Генриха, - изумленно посмотрела на отца, и вся бравада мигом с меня слетела. Теперь я действительно чувствовала себя неразумным ребенком. - Теперь ты понимаешь мои чувства, да?

\- Понимаю, - чуть расстроено кивнула, глядя на диаграмму. - Нам нужно как-то замедлить этот процесс.

\- Я бы хотел, так как это тебя явно смущает, но... - немного непонимающе посмотрела на отца. Не замечала за собой, чтобы меня это смущало. - Ты об этом даже не ведаешь, - ответил он на мои мысли. - Примером того, что тебя это смущает - твое состояние после пробуждения от сна.

\- Так этот сон был о будущем? - это меня заинтересовало, и я подалась чуть вперед.

\- Да. Этой ночью ты впервые вышла за определенные рамки.

\- Папа, это прозвучало так, будто я сделала что-то плохое, - уточнила, желая получить подтверждение, что Лакрицияр именно это имел ввиду, но божество вместо этого смутился.

\- Ну тогда точнее будет формулировка, что ты перешла грань некоторых ограничений, - уточнил он, и я кивнула, давая понять, что теперь это прозвучало лучше и благосклоннее. - Ты заглянула в близкое и отдаленное будущее, можно сказать, твоя душа показала твоему разуму, чего она бы хотела. Но так как душа и разум редко когда находят общий язык, ты ничего не поняла.

\- Ох, и ты готов мне потолкмачить этот сон? - улыбнулась ему. Меня действительно привело в некоторое смятение это сновидение, так что от объяснений определенно не откажусь.

\- Конечно. Итак, пойдем в порядке логики. Цветы, именно такие странные и именно в таком сне, были символами признательности, - отец протянул мне листок, на котором были точно такие же цветы, словно сфотографированные. Вцепилась в этот листок двумя руками. - Твоя душа хочет от других существ этой признательности, хочет получать больше позитивной энергии из своего окружения. Переводя на более человеческий - она хочет чтобы тебе начали посвящать молитвы.

\- Молитвы? - чуть растеряно посмотрела на листок с изображением этих цветов, но в общей сложности... Если бы эти молитвы были бы добровольны, то почему нет? Как бы не пыталась, но не могла найти в себе чего-то, что меня бы заставляло подобную идею считать за недопустимую. - Получается, тот храм, что нам подарила Мэй, придется воспринять серьезно, а не как шутку?

\- Что бы ты не сделала, Ольга, помни - тебе это должно быть по нраву, исходить от сердца, так сказать. Но ничего, в случае чего, я тебя предупрежу, если будешь двигаться в ложном направлении. Следующее, - отец протянул мне листок, на котором было изображение с виду обычного ручейка, сфотографированного ночью. - Символ, как можешь догадаться, очищения. Твоя душа хочет лишиться наносного, того, что мешает ей развиваться. Но тут уж я пас, тебе придется подождать, - отец, как-то быстро сошел с этой темы, и я, все еще немного удивлена его возможностями и умениями никак это не прокомментировала. В конце-концов, я сюда заглянула на драку, а вернусь супер-просвещенной? Ну его, грузиться понапрасну. - Молодец, хвалю, - отец посмотрел на меня с улыбкой, и я догадалась, что он комментирует мои мысли. - Избегай любого душевного дискомфорта. Всему, как говориться, свое время.

\- Ладно, что у нас дальше? - я приняла похвалу, стараясь оставаться серьезной, что просто не было из-за этого лекарства от папули.

\- Дальше - поезд, - кивнул отец, подавая мне два листка. Одно с фотографией поезда снаружи, второе - с его внутренним убранством. И все точно так же, как было в моем сне. - Тут символика очень схожа с человеческой, можно сказать, душа снизошла к твоему разуму, понимая, что он слепой как новорожденный котенок. Тут ясно обозначено желание скорости, быстрого преодоления большого расстояния, чуть ли не молниеносного преодоления трудностей и достижения поставленной цели.

\- Я не понимаю, куда я так спешу, - отложила листы на стол, только сейчас осознав, что в таком темпе развития, я могу пропустить что-то. Так же как мои дети могут что-то упустить из своего детства, так стремительно развиваясь физически.

\- Тебя серьезно это удивляет? - в голосе отца усмешка, так же как и некая озабоченность сплелись так тонко, что невольно заставили меня передернуть плечами. - Извини. Я просто имел ввиду, что ты уже через подобное прошла. Вспомни, как рос и развивался Франкенштейн, - я немного удивленно глянула на отца и тут меня осенило. - Пускай он не рос сверхчеловеком, но он тянулся за знаниями, тогда еще недоступными людям, наплевав на правила эволюции, а именно - неспешное внесение коррективов. Он перепрыгнул несколько ступенек развития всего человечества меньше чем за три века, и тебя все еще удивляет то, что от тебя требует твоя душа? - отец с пониманием мне ухмыльнулся, и я не могла не ответить ему такой же понимающей улыбкой.

\- У нас ведь общая душа, - я закивала головой, вновь взяв листки в руки.

\- А возможно, это у вас в крови.

Отец подмигнул мне, намекая на малышню и я не сумела сдержать малость грустной, но понимающей улыбки. Как подобное стремление могло передаться генетически я не знала, но намек поняла и приняла безмолвно, не отрицая. Лакрицияра нельзя было не уважать, особенно глядя на его изменения, довольно приятные, должна признать. Как бы это странно не выглядело, но начиная обращаться со мной как с ребенком, он доказал мне, что не отрицает того, насколько я интеллигентна. Он показал мне, что уважает меня, показал мне это в разы яснее, чем когда воспринимал меня как "взрослую". Это не могло не радовать. И так же заставляло отплатить той же монетой - зауважала я его больше, примерно настолько же, насколько он меня. Да и спору нет - именно сейчас он мне показывал уровень своих знаний, более высший, чем мой, или кого-угодно в моем окружении. Лакрицияр сумел добиться того, чего не добился мой родной отец - показал мне, что к нему можно тянуться за знаниями. Доказал, что он может быть моим авторитетом, может поделиться этими знаниями. Ведь для меня, вечно заинтересованной в новой информации, в новых знаниях, новых ощущениях ничто не может быть привлекательнее, чем льнуть к кому-то, кто этими знаниями может поделиться.


	161. Часть 158

\- Погоди, там еще были блики... - я разорвала тишину, что невольно воцарилась после объяснения символики поездов, и чуть стушевалась под пристальным взглядом Лакрицияра. - Ну, если конечно можешь объяснить.

\- Я могу тебе разъяснить твой сон от и до, - отмахнулся отец, заглянув в стол, и вытащив фотографию, на которой были эти блики. Но в этот раз, не в виде фотографий, а прорисованы схематически. Я их узнала, и только теперь поняла, что эти блики выглядят как осколки какого-то камня. - Они светились, поэтому казались бликами. И это не было символизмом никаким. Эти блики появляются при возмущении пространства, когда осуществляется переход существа более низкого измерения в пространство более высокого. Если говорить прямо, ты в этот момент вломилась в Забвение, когда мы тут с Акэли и Нуэррой все еще праздновали. Твоя душа тихо сидела на приличном от нас расстоянии, и помалкивала, не реагируя ни на что.

\- Ага, сидела и помалкивала, да я к вам бежала! - слегка разочаровавшись, фыркнула, понимая, что чтобы дорасти хотя бы до уровня отца, мне понадобиться расти и расти.

\- А теперь, зная уже что происходило в твоем сне, ты можешь сказать, почему ты бежала против движения поезда? - это был действительно интересный вопрос, и я задумалась, чувствуя странное удовлетворение от того, что отец дает мне задачки на развитие. Да вот только я не понимала своих мотивов тогда.

\- Могу только предполагать, что я сделала что-то не так, из-за чего изменилось направление поезда? - уточнила правильность ответа, но отец отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Не поезда. Тебя. Ты, чувствуя неуверенность к своему нутру из-за "ловушки", в виде ручейка, стала двигаться в противоположном направлении, - папа хмыкнул, чуть приблизившись ко мне. - Тогда в твоем сне происходила битва разума и души. Душа желала вовсю тебе тыкнуть носом в то, что тебе нужно развиваться, а разум проявил настороженность из-за подавляющих элементов: понимания, что это сон, но невозможности им управлять, наших аур... Твой разум просто осторожничал, понимая, что сделай ты что-то не так, может произойти непоправимое, а душа настолько желала тебе открыть глаза, что решилась на переход в другое измерение.

\- И этим возмутила пространство, - я кивнула, понимая теперь намного больше. - Из-за этого сна я сюда перенеслась порталом?

\- Нет, портал в Забвение - эффект твоего развития, - папа снова от меня отстранился, но огорченным не выглядел. - Понимаешь, измерения - это тема, на которую можно говорить вечно. Люди пытаются все это осознать, но не шибко в этом преуспевают. А в самом-то деле, все, что есть за пределами самой планеты - уже является следующими измерениям.

\- Следуя твоей логике, Забвение должно быть четвертым измерением, а оно - восемьдесят четвертое. Несостыковочка получается, не находишь? - я немного съязвила, но сумела добиться успеха - отец явно принялся мне объяснять. Но судя по его ухмылочке, он мой раскрыл замысел.

\- Забвение - это территория бога и душевное пространство, здесь положено быть сложностям. Знаешь, Забвение можно вполне назвать аурой планеты Земля, если уж проводить сравнение в рамках чего-то тебе понятно. Не каждый человек догадывается, что вокруг него есть аура, а некоторые - ее видят. Это все зависит индивидуально от человека. Но о твоей ауре ни за что не ведают твои... Кхм... Пусть будет кожные бактерии. Они на тебе живут, но не осознают в целостности ни тебя, ни твоей ауры. Хмм, я выбрал неверный пример, - отец явно озадачился, но я похлопала его по плечу.

\- Не переживай, я тебя поняла. Если бы на мне, по какой-то причине, жили бы более развитые индивидуально маленькие существа, то все было бы аналогично. Получается, что люди не в состоянии осознать явление Забвения и принять другое измерение?

\- Могут, Тао и Такео же видели его, а частью твоей души не являются, - отец посмотрел на меня с улыбкой, словно благодаря меня за то, что не пришлось придумывать нового примера. - Но ты никогда их не спрашивала, какого им было созерцать это. Люди могут увидеть Забвение, меньше сможет его осознать, и поразительное большинство будет страдать непониманием, случись им здесь очутиться. Они скорее придумают себе какой-то аналог, или будут закрывать глаза на разного рода странности, но в полной мере осознать было бы им физически больно, особенно без раскачки разума. Это как пытки светом.

\- Понимаю.

\- У тебя ведь есть еще вопросы? - отец показал мне последний листок. На нем были изображены экраны, на которых была показана эта сценка из предполагаемого мной будущего. Решительно кивнула отцу, взяв в руки листок.

\- Да, именно.

\- И твой вопрос? - отец поинтересовался с серьезным выражением лица.

\- Я готова смириться с тем, что это картина будущего, в той или иной мере определенного и без возможности изменения, - без особого энтузиазма указала на листок. - Меня интересует только то, почему я это вижу? Паула мне уже говорила, что мои сны на Ваарре были отчасти вещими. И тут я вижу, ситуация та же. Почему я вообще вижу будущее? И почему это было подано подобным образом?

\- Насчет подачи я могу по большей части только предполагать, - отец придвинул листок к себе, глядя на фотографию экрана пытливо, едва ли не впившись взглядом перламутровой радужки именно в экран, а не в происходящее. - Ты становишься богиней. И на этом уровне сознания, когда твои знания и умения еще не закреплены, твоя душа, пусть и _знает_ все, что ей нужно, мечется между способами выражения этих знаний. И тут мое всезнание, как более сильного божества, пасует. Это вопрос именно к тебе, к Ольге, к твоему сознанию, сформированному от тех или иных ситуаций. Твоя душа, получив больше инструментов, ищет способ более эффективной передачи знаний. Как художник, которому очень хорошо работалось с эскизами, вдруг получает возможность выразить себя в живописи. Или нет, точнее тут будет сравнить художника, что раньше рисовал только на бумаге, и вдруг получил возможность творить на графическом планшете.

\- Хочешь сказать, что моя душа воспринимает меня как чистый лист?

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Совокупность твоей личности, опыта, разума и тела без души было бы пшиком. В аналогии с художником, ты и есть художник, а твоя душа - вдохновение. Нечто эфемерное, которое ты не всегда понимаешь, но без чего творить не можешь, и тем самым теряешь возможность называться художником. А эти экраны... - папа снова придвинул мне листок, внимательно глядя в глаза. - Как я могу предполагать, твоя душа выбрала это, чтобы приковать твое внимание, заставить остановиться, не бежать против движения поезда. Для нее это было недопустимо, это был регресс. И вычленив из твоего разума воспоминание о том, что подобные экраны в тот или иной способ приковывают внимание, она подействовала через них. Она хотела действовать аккуратно, чтобы тебя не травмировать, но решительно остановить.

\- Ох, - вздохнула, откидываясь на спинку стула, и пальцами проехалась по волосам, слегка расчесывая. - Мне решительно не нравиться то, что мы разговариваем о моей душе, словно об отдельной личности.

\- Сразу вспоминаются фильмы об обнаглевшем искусственном интеллекте? - со смешком хмыкнул отец, чуть поднявшись и отняв мою руку от волос. Упс, только сейчас заметила, что чуть не вырвала себе порядочный такой клок волос... - Расслабься. Это обычная реакция. Разум и душа издревле борются за право быть главными, особенно в самом начале осознания их конкуренции. Потом это чувство притупляется, мягко переходя в симбиоз. Сейчас тебе только остается верить в себя и себе, пока все внутренние волнения не утихнут. А там и до симбиоза будет как рукой подать.

\- Верить "себе"? - выделила то, что смутило меня больше всего. - Хочешь сказать, я себе вру?

\- Нет, ты не веришь именно себе. Твоя душа - и есть ты. То, что ценно в тебе чуть ли не в первую очередь. Но в проявления своей души ты не веришь, и поддаешь сомнению, - Лакрицияр с мягкой, действительно отеческой улыбкой отпустил мою ладонь, и пальцем указал на фото экрана. Под нем, словно прифотошопленная была надпись с подчеркнутым словом, которого я никак не выделяла раньше интонацией: "Я готова _смириться_ с тем, что это картина будущего, в той или иной мере определенного и без возможности изменения".

\- Это плохо, что я поддаю эту картину сомнению? - неуверенно переспросила, прислушиваясь к себе. Ожидаемого сопротивления от своей, по моему мнению, как-то уж слишком своенравной души не не получила.

\- Скорее не то, что поддаешь сомнению эту картину, а то, что сомневаешься в том, что это может произойти.

\- То есть, мне теперь с каждым сном к тебе на анализ бегать, или воспринимать каждую картину как будущее? - нахмурилась, глядя на листок. Так и сбрендить окончательно можно, иногда мозг, отдыхая, способен выдавать откровенный бред.

\- Нет, в этом нет нужды. Да и ты ведь чувствовала, особенно после пробуждения, что это не был просто сон? - отец задал риторический вопрос, но я почувствовала себя обязанной подтвердить его слова кивком. - Просто прими как должное то, что для твоей души временных рамок нет. Для нее что настоящее, что прошлое, что далекое будущее - как одно непрерывающееся мгновение. Да и... Наслаждайся снами, пока можешь, - улыбка отца перетекла в грустную, и я насторожилась. А спустя мгновение до меня дошло и то, _что_ он сказал.

\- В смысле, "пока можешь"? - в моем голосе едва ли не идеально переплелось возмущение и опаска.

\- Когда станешь богиней, сон будет для тебя недоступен, - сказал, словно отрезал.

\- Это звучит как какая-то дерьмовая шутка, - я немного отодвинулась от Лакрицияра, вместе с креслом. - Каждому организму, человеческому или нет, нужен сон, чаще или реже, но нужен! Это основная функция восстановления организма!

\- Помнишь, в каком ты состоянии меня застала, когда прибежала ко мне во время отлучения по поводу собрания? - не моргнув и глазом на мое активное возмущение, спросил отец. - Это отсутствие в теле и можно назвать передышкой для оболочки. Спящее божество... - Лакрицияр неопределенно хмыкнул, отводя взгляд. - В полной мере спящее и сновидящее божество, в том ключе, в котором это представляют люди, могло бы стать катастрофой для целых миров.

\- Почему? - недоуменно нахмурилась, даже не представляя себе, каково это будет - жить без сна.

\- Потому что во сне люди тесно связаны со своей душой. А душа божества, как ты уже догадываешься - сильнее.

\- Я уже себе представляю это состояние выжатого лимона... - сдержать ворчание было выше моих сил, и судя по выражению лица папы, подобное ему не сильно понравилось.

\- Ты этого даже не заметишь, Ольга. Тебе стоит уже оставить в прошлом бывшие привычки заботы о смертном теле - это тебя только останавливает в развитии. Тебя уже убить не так просто, и я не говорю о возросшей регенерации. Твое тело будет возобновляться само, за счет божественной энергии, - недовольно нахмурилась, ощущая себя под давлением, и Лакрицияр закатил глаза, недовольно цокнув языком. - Ты только что отметелила Ноблесс так, что чуть не отправила его к предкам, разве это не достаточное доказательство для тебя самой?

\- Кстати, насчет Ноблесс, - я прищелкнула пальцами, понимая, что мы тут в общем-то сидим довольно продолжительное время, а он там сидит на пеньке. И улыбнулась как психопат. - Возвращаемся к нему?

\- Ну, если ты пообещаешь, что не будешь его снова убивать... - неуверенно протянул отец, а я тяжело вздохнула.

\- Слушай, он себе заслужил эту трепку.

\- Он дал твоему ребенку опыт, - словно возражая, сказал папа, и я резко повернулась в его сторону, грозно сверля глазами.

\- Раймонд не "дал опыт" Генриху, - я нарочно назвала имена обоих, чтобы не оставлять их безымянными, и тем самым не уменьшать вины одного и страданий другого, - он чуть ли не вогнал нашего сына в фобию. А я не собираюсь на подобное закрывать глаза.

\- Понимаю твое стремление защитить детей, - примирительным тоном протянул папа, словно опасаясь, что теперь моя агрессия будет направленна на него. - Но смотри, не оберегай их _абсолютно_ от всего. Ты должна понимать, в каком мире живете. Твои дети столкнуться еще с несправедливостью, жесткостью и злом. И лучше, чтобы они были гибкими, а не бежали от любого испытания.

\- Папа, я это понимаю, - ответила ему так же примирительно, как и он, словно желая теперь его показать в опасном свете. - Но и ты пойми. Они еще слишком маленькие, нам нужно подготовить их к этой конфронтации, подготовить почву. Да и к тому же, - перестала манипулировать, показывая свои истинные чувства, далеки от радужных и хлопнула ладонью в стол. - Я же не собираюсь его на полном серьезе убивать! Так же я понимаю, что не могу гиперопекать детей. Ты забыл, ради чего я здесь? - последний вопрос я пророкотала, но затолкнула гнев глубоко в себя, стоило мне увидеть то, что читалось в глазах Лакрицияра. Неужели он испугался? Никаким образом не показывая своего отношения к его реакции, я продолжила, но уже спокойнее. - Я пришла в этот мир, чтобы все исправить. И я поставлю все, пойду ва-банк, из кожи вылезу, все ради того, чтобы вырвать из рук канона, нашего жестокого мироздания, счастливый конец, который тот сделал недоступным.

Кажется, от этих слов отец успокоился, чуть расслабившись, и удобнее раскинувшись в кресле. Правда, меня это слабо успокоило - со мной стало происходить что-то непонятное. Вспышками перед глазами начали раздаваться картины из сна, но не разные, а одна и та же, но на повторе. Вот я следую за Акэли, вот поскальзываюсь. И уже лежу в этой странной воде. Ощущения были невероятно реалистичными, изводящими недоступностью этого источника сейчас, и моего нежелания побыть в нем дольше во сне. Тряхнула головой, желая отогнать от себя это ощущение и напоролась взглядом на улыбку отца.

\- Ладно, идем, а то Забвение начинает шалить, - отец оглянулся, словно его пространство было чем-то отдельным и живым. Он поднялся первым, и стоило мне подняться следом, все вокруг исчезло. Мы снова были в божественном пространстве, и сбоку от нас сидел Раймонд, все так же на пеньке. Казалось, словно самый сильный в песочнице аристократов сейчас банально боялся подняться.

\- И что, подумал над своим поведением? - отозвалась, желая привлечь к нашему с отцом появлению внимание, так как Раймонд явно нас не заметил.

\- Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что можешь относиться ко мне... Вот так! - презрительно и злобно заявил Ноблесс, на что я не отреагировала агрессией, как он наверное предполагал, что отреагирую. Но тихая злость прочно засела в сердце.

\- А как еще мне обращаться с тем, кто поступает похуже ребенка, срываясь на более слабых? - на мои слова Раймонд ответил плохо скрываемой злостью. - Ну что? Правда глаза колет?

\- Ольга, будь снисходительнее, - отец положил мне руку на плече и я демонстративно ее стряхнула. Правда, когда повернулась, чтобы якобы осуждающе на него посмотреть, встретила его взгляд с абсолютным спокойствием. Если для того, чтобы Раймонд меня зауважал - а не относился как к кому-то нижнего сорта - его нужно припугнуть, то я припугну. Язык моей силы он уже познал, а знать что я уже в меру успокоилась ему явно не стоит.

\- Он с моим сыном снисходительнее не был. Так что и я не буду, - медленно повернула голову к Ноблесс, придавая своим глазам оттенок злости. - Вот когда он снова заработает у Генриха доверие, то я так и быть, подумаю.

Ноблесс нам на это не ответил, а только покачал головой, и отвернул голову от нас стоя полубоком. И в этот момент он как никогда был похож на Рейзела. Но я не купилась на подобное - уже успела увериться насколько братья друг от друга различаются в плане характера. Раймонд, пусть и был более раскованным, но вместе с тем был более склонным к тому, чтобы сделать ближнему своему какую-то гадость. В прочем, не особо он в этом убежал от людей, но Ноблесс, в отличии от среднестатистического человека, труднее будет перевоспитать. Нет в них той гибкости, что хоть немного, но присутствует у людей. Почти нулевое умение приспосабливаться.

\- _Милая, ты меня слышишь?_ \- мои размышления прервал голос Франкенштейна, раздавшийся по связи.

\- _Слышу, конечно,_ \- легко ответила, немного удивившись обеспокоенности мужа, что донеслась ко мне через связь. - _А что, раньше не слышала тебя?_

\- _А ты не почувствовала, как нам обрубили связь? Конечно, минут на пять, но все же..._

\- _Для меня - пол часа, как минимум,_ \- растеряно добавила мысленно, не скрывая от Франки легкого стыда за то, что не почувствовала обрыва связи. Оправданием, или же наоборот, оттягивающим обстоятельством было то, что я совсем не на том была сосредоточенна. - _Отец меня позвал на разговор, при котором ты, видимо, прямо присутствовать не мог._

\- _Хорошо, что с тобой все в порядке,_ \- в мысленном голосе любимого я отчетливо почувствовала нежность, и полное отсутствие кого бы то ни было осуждения за сложившуюся ситуацию. - _Жду тебя обратно._

\- Что ж... - вздохнула, вполне искреннее устало взглянув на отца. - Мы, пожалуй, уже пойдем. Спасибо за разговор, папа, - я красноречиво посмотрела на отца, одними лишь глазами спрашивая, нужно ли мне наш разговор оставить в тайне. Лакрицияр отрицательно помотал головой, и заметив интерес к своему жесту со стороны Ноблесс, поджал слегка недовольно губы.

\- Ах, молодежь. Ну беги-беги, только не забывай ко мне приходить иногда, не только тогда, когда тебе нужно набить кому-то морду без вреда для ландшафта, - отец внимательно на меня смотрел, и я невольно поежилась. Было в его взгляде что-то такое... Пугающее. Но немой посыл я поняла. Мне стоит приходить сюда чаще, вне зависимости от того, придется ли мне просвещаться или огребать. А возможно и привыкать к чему-то, что еще год или два назад казалось бы мне немыслимым.

***

Как бы мне или Раймонду не было неудобно, но ради перенесения обратно нужен был физический контакт. После короткого размышления, а не оставить ли его в Забвении, осознания дурости ради, я поймала его за ладонь. Так же держась за руки мы оказались в нашем с Франкенштейном домике, благо хоть, что не в спальне, а в небольшой гостиной. Раймонд, стоило ему только увериться, что мы уже в привычном ему пространстве, с видом поруганной чести вырвал из моей хватки ладонь и гордо, но при том торопливо покинул домик. Вижу, решил сам покинуть нашу обитель, а не ждать пока я его отсюда выгоню. Посмотрела ему в спину немного возмущенно, его жест не мог мне нравится. Но в итоге, когда почувствовала его стремительное отдаление от домика, просто махнула рукой. Ноль какой-либо гибкости, как я уже говорила. Но ничего, перебесится, другого выхода у него особо нет. Никто с ним возиться не будет так, как это было раньше.

Пожав плечами, я направилась в нашу спальню. Нужно было немного себя привести в порядок, а то после боя выгляжу не лучшим образом. Расчесала волосы, навела небольшой марафет, сменила шейную ленту, что надорвалась, на другую. Хоть у меня была возможность переодеться во что-то более приемлемое, я не стала. Все-таки, мы с Франкенштейном договорились и нашли компромисс, так что хитрить и упрямо поступать по своему было по-детски глупо. Да и будучи честной, не хотелось его расстраивать. Наоборот, хотелось послушаться его и получить его одобрение. Улыбнувшись своему отражению, которое в высшей мере меня устраивало, я скользнула в мысли любимого, показывая свой обновленный образ и получая в замен эмоции признательности. Обстановка в обеденном зале, где сидел муж, была уже умеренно спокойной, но возвращаться мне туда - это означает нарваться на ненужные расспросы. Развернулась, уже собираясь уходить к детям, как знакомый голос заставил меня остановиться на пороге.

\- Ты, похоже, забыла о моем существовании, - в голосе была обида.

\- Прости, Пит, - полностью раскаиваясь, я подошла к полке, на которой лежали мои часы. - Видишь же, что тут происходит... Я скоро забуду как меня зовут, - неловко оправдалась, застегивая ремешок на запястье.

\- С твоими гениальными мозгами? - Пит хмыкнул, но я была рада слышать эту колкость. Похоже, меня уже простили.

Из домика я уже выходила легкой поступью, вкратце рассказывая Питу что происходило в Забвении. В рассказе о свадьбе он не нуждался - синхронизация с камерами Тао, его гениального создателя, у него были всегда. Даже наоборот, Пит просветил меня - не иначе, как в ответ на мой рассказ - о том, что происходило на свадьбе, когда мы с Франкенштейном ушли, а особо забавные моменты показывал на записи, вызывая у меня легкую улыбку. Сами происшествия были забавными, конечно же, но я улыбалась своему крошечному помощнику. Вот вроде как техника, по случайности заполучившая душу, а перенял некоторые социальные привычки и шаблоны поведения получше наших красноглазиков, модифицированных и даже оборотней. От чего это зависело, судить я не бралась пока что, но меня не могло не радовать то, что мои слишком умные часы ни в коей мере не напоминают тех самых искинов, о которых вспомнил в нашем разговоре папа. И под конец его эмоционального рассказа о том, что было после возвращения Блостера, я даже немного поникла. Было жаль, что наши аристократы все еще не достигли особых успехов на том поприще, что Пит, и не утешало даже то, что им просто нужно время.

\- П-привет... - над моей головой раздался грубый, но сбивчивый бас, как раз в тот момент, когда я раздумывала, что произойдет быстрее - апокалипсис или полная социализация благородных. Надо мной нависал, создавая тень, М-24, и неловко мнулся с ноги на ногу, точно провинившийся школьник. Ну, за ребенка или подростка его бы даже слепой не принял, но то, что он был провинившимся, однозначно было фактом.

\- Ну привет. Выспался? - спросила, не скрывая своего кислого выражения лица, и меня обдало такой же кислинкой, которая чувствовалась в вине М-24. Подняла на него глаза, глубоко в душе радуясь хотя бы тому, что он эту самую вину чувствует. Значит, будучи трезвым, понимает, до чего плохо поступил.

\- Выспался, - буркнул он в ответ, даже на секунду не раздражаясь от моего тона и явной шпильки в его адрес. - Правда пробуждение было тяжелым.

\- Кислая, жирная еда, много воды, можешь себе заварить чайник чая с лимоном, - перечислила народные средства в борьбе с похмельем, и М-24, тяжело вздохнув, кивнул.

Я оторвала взгляд от его лица, привлеченная движением за окном. Наши близняшки отметили мое появление и махали мне ладошкой в окно. Правда, потом явно решили поступить по другому, и поймав Генриха под руки, молча, на цыпочках, направились на улицу, ко мне. Розария и Кэриас как раз были слишком увлеченные спором между друг другом, чтобы заметить как наши детишки подражают ниндзя, ну или в лукедонском варианте - представителям клана Кертье. Покачала головой, делая себе мысленно заметку не оставлять детей на попечение Розарии, когда в ее близости есть Блостер-младший: то, что они так или иначе начнут спорить, очень вероятно. А при спорах для них, как и для Киры с Регисом, весь мир словно прекращает свое существование. М-24, что все еще надо мной нависал, видимо принял мое покачивание головой в свой адрес, и весь подобрался, выпрямился. Если не сказать что напрягся. Что ж, выводить его из заблуждения не стану, пусть почувствует каково это, когда твоя шкура в опасности, а то вижу, он забыл о подобном чувстве. Правда, все напряжение с него ушло, стоило ему увидеть как к нам с веселым гиканьем наперегонки приближаются дети.

\- Ребята, осторожнее, - тихо, усталым голосом сделала детям замечание. Что-то в М-24 изменилось, стоило ему услышать мой голос, и тот сел возле меня на скамейку, всматриваясь в мое лицо. Я нарочно не глядела в его, наблюдая как детишки, послушно замедлившись, подбежали ко мне уже значительно медленнее, и сразу же сели кто где был горазд. Фрэнсис и Виктория, шутливо пихая друг дружку заняли колени, а Генрих вскарабкался на стол, обнимая меня со спины и играя с кончиками волос. И только как дети приняли удобное положение, я глянула на модифицированного. И тот тут же начал сбивчиво лепетать.

\- Прости меня, дурака. Я даже не предполагал что со мной может подобное произойти после алкоголя. Аж от самого себя тошно стало, - чуть ли не на одном дыхании затараторил М-24, и я выразительно-медленно моргнула, давая понять что слушаю дальше. - Я не знал что это произойдет. В Союзе я никогда не напивался, после воскрешения - тоже, а до Союза... - модифицированный замялся, и я почувствовала укол совести. Возможно и не стоит так его прессировать. - А до Союза я не помню, но ты это знаешь.

\- М-24, - я хотела его вначале утешить, но поняла, что для утешений ситуация не подходит. Наши модифицированные ребята, конечно, порядочно натерпелись от Союза, но если им все ошибки спускать с рук и показывать, что подобное поведение - ничего страшного, то не потянутся ли они за чем-то большим? Не зазнаются, как Джейк? В конце-концов, все они всего лишь люди, несмотря на то, какого толка на них ставились эксперименты. - Ты не должен оправдываться передо мной, или перед кем-то другим. Эта ситуация не подходит к подобному самобичеванию. И именно из-за ее двоякости тебе стоит ее запомнить до конца жизни, как важный урок.

\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - с искренним непониманием и желанием понять переспросил он, а я тяжело вздохнула, предугадывая долгое размусоливание. В один момент, словно почувствовав мое состояние, мои детки прижались ко мне сильно, едва ли не идеально синхронно, и я почувствовала, как меня окружает энергия, готовая к поглощению, только возьми и прими. Именно так я и поступила, и сразу ощутила прилив сил, а вместе с тем слова, которые помогли бы мне емко передать всю суть проблемы М-24.

\- Теперь, когда ты осознаешь, на что способен после спиртного, ты должен вбить себе в башку, что выпив, тебе нужно особо тщательно себя контролировать, - модифицированный посмотрел на меня с легким изумлением.

\- Я думал, у меня теперь пожизненный запрет... - не лукавя и не подкалывая, честно отозвался он, на что я только ухмыльнулась.

\- И тем самым бежать от проблемы? Жизнь непредсказуемая, Эмыч, - я специально отозвалась более благосклонным тоном, чтобы его умаслить, вести себя для него абсолютно непредсказуемо. И тем самым - оставить глубокий отпечаток в его памяти. - Ты можешь быть вынужден выпить, в целях маскировки, будучи шантажирован... Вариантов много. И поэтому тебе нужно себя особенно жестко контролировать в подобные мгновения. По части контроля я бы советовала обратиться к нашим благородным, - кивком головы указала на приближающаяся к нам Розу, что выглядела виновато. Не удивительно, не заметила ведь пропажи сразу, а дети в подобном возрасте без особых проблем могут успеть набедокурить даже за минуту. - Так же я бы тебе советовала тренировать у себя не только самоконтроль, но также и крепкую голову, - вновь повернулась к М-24, придавая своему лицу максимально серьезное выражение. - И по этой части тебе никто так хорошо не поможет, как Мэй. Насколько я помню, пить она именно научилась, а не владела этим умением с рождения, как Раскрея, например.

\- И как будешь идти к Мэй, то прихвати с собой Кэриаса, а то он тоже полный профан в этом деле, - благородная важно закивала головой, но при этом улыбалась, словно подобным образом хотела вывести разговор на более дружелюбный тон. Но я не позволила на это, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица.

\- Я действительно обеспокоена тем, что тогда произошло, - повернулась к М-24, заметив как он поежился. - Сначала испугал до чертиков, потом что? Вырубишь, и притащишь на вечеринку в качестве пленницы? Или чего похуже - побои, убийства?

\- Ольга, ты что? - модифицированный побледнел, недоуменно глядя на меня.

\- Точно, Оля, не при детях же, - услышала голос Розы, а повернувшись к ней, заметила как за ее спиной маячит Раймонд. Тихая злость снова клубком свернулась в груди, и я едва сдержалась от того, чтобы грубо ей ответить. Масла в огонь подливало то, что Генрих на один вид своего обидчика реагировал спокойно.

\- Мои дети вправе быть в курсе подобного, не в самых мирных временах живем. Враг может оказаться неожиданно близким нам существом, - при последних словах я почувствовала взгляд Раймонда на себе и ответила ему тем же, передавая по связи контракта все свои ощущения, касательно него. Розария от моего взгляда вздрогнула, заметив, в чью сторону тот направлен. - Все начинается с малого, - снова посмотрела на Эмыча, теперь объясняя ему. - Сначала безобидное приставание, потом более наглый "флирт"... Что может произойти дальше, озвучивать не буду. Ты меня понимаешь?

\- Да, - угрюмо отозвался М-24, искреннее смирившись с тем, что я сказала.

\- Значит, и наказание примешь без капризов.

\- Конечно, - немного огорченно, но не теряя надежды, улыбнулся мне М-24, встретившись с моим безразличием. А ведь хотелось мне улыбнутся в ответ, поощряя, но не получалось, словно тело отказывалось меня слушаться. И при том, глаза въедливо сканировали Кадиса-старшего. - А что это будет за наказание?

\- Узнаешь, - коротко ответила, пытаясь завладеть над своими, далеко не радужными, порывами. Мне тоже, похоже, нужно учится самоконтролю, а то разленилась и умение, отточенное за века прошлой жизни, начало ослабевать.  
  



	162. Часть 159

\- Алекси и Павел где? - переждав напряженную тишину, я снова отозвалась. Свой вопрос я адресовала М-24, что не осмелился встать со скамейки. Неподалеку от нас, словно закрытый в клетке, маячил Раймонд, не то раздумывая над происходящим, не то не знающий как себя теперь вести. А возможно и два варианта вместе, вникать в это на данный момент мне не хотелось. Модифицированный, отметив, что я к нему обращаюсь, сразу приосанился, и на одних инстинктах помог Вике выпрямиться - дочка уже скатывалась с моего колена.

\- С того, что я понял, то отсыпаются в доме, - Эмыч кивком головы указал на большой дом, в котором была кухня и обеденный зал. Кивнула ему, как и своим мыслям, и составляя план, неотрывно глядела на дом.

Откуда, впрочем, уже медленно но верно стали уходить все, кто присутствовал при завтраке, направляясь к нам, во двор. Раймонд тоже это заметил, и чтобы не привлекать внимание к своей фигуре, стоящей гордо, как дерево в чистом поле, присел на краешек шезлонга, который сюда притащили наши ГМО. Эти предметы мебели я бы узнала, пожалуй, даже другом мире. Отвлекаясь на созерцание знакомого столика с пляжным зонтиком, я даже и не заметила, как все собрались кучкой у входа, остановившись на приличном расстоянии, словно их сдерживала невидимая стена. Прищурилась, наблюдая за ними. Как-то они больно обеспокоенно выглядят, учитывая, что от меня даже жутью не несет.

- _Мы уже успели обсудить этот инцидент,_ \- услужливо и спокойно ответил мне любимый, и я на долю секунды, на одну миллисекунду, окунулась в его воспоминания.

_Рейзел, спустя секунду помрачнел и побледнел, сжав кружку в ладони. Хрупкий фарфор треснул, и глазами Франкенштейна я наблюдала за падающими осколками._

_\- Мастер..?_

_\- Жизненная нить брата чуть не оборвалась. Снова._

_\- Ольга чуть не убила Раймонда? - Родерик выпрямился, становясь серьезным._

_\- Ты можешь с ней связаться? - спросила Мэй, глядя прямо "мне" в глаза._

_\- Нет, - Франкенштейн поджал губы. - Она сейчас не в себе, не слышит меня. Но я уже понял, из-за чего вся ситуация... - я слышала отголоски собственного боя в Забвении, свои ощущения, свои слова полные упрека и почувствовала как мой муж спрятал губы и подбородок за сцепленными ладонями._

_\- Папа? - жалобным голоском протянул Генрих, и Франки крепко прижал его к себе, усаживая себе на ноги._

_\- Генри, не хочешь пойти с сестричками и тетей Розарией смотреть мультики? Вам ведь нужно быть в курсе кто такая спящая красавица? - улыбка Франкенштейна была малость фальшивая, и наш сын очевидно это почувствовал, отрицательно помотав головой. Но возле него уже стояла Розария, глядя понимающе и ласково._

_\- Генри, пошли, не упрямься. Ты обо всем узнаешь когда мама вернется, это я тебе обещаю, - мягкий голос благородной убедил Генриха и он, чмокнув в лоб "меня", спрыгнул с колен и побежал в сторону зала, не дожидаясь благородной. Стоило им выйти, я почувствовала нервами лица, как сильно скривился и осунулся Франкенштейн, словно в мгновение состарившись._

_\- Раймонд-ним переборщил со строгостью наказания для Генриха, когда мы были в Австралии. Он запер Генри в уборной отеля, из-за чего сын теперь боится темноты. И Ольга это только что узнала... Увидела глазами Генриха._

_В зале наступила тишина после слов Франкенштейна. Первым, кто решился взять голос в этой ситуации, стал непривычно серьезный Родерик._

_\- Мать, защищающая свое дитя это оружие страшной силы._

_\- Но откуда у нее силы, чтобы... Почти убить Ноблесс? - недоумевал Регис._

_\- Регис К. Ландегре, ты забыл, кем является Ольга-ним? - пытливо спросил побледневший Геджутель._

_\- Ольга конечно дочь бога, но подобной силы за ней ранее замечено не было, - отметил Рагар, серьезно выпрямляясь и жестом пытаясь поправить несуществующий воротник._

_\- Тут я согласен с Родерик-нимом, - покачал головой Джин-Хо. - У женщины появляется необычная сила, если обижают или есть угроза ее ребенка._

_\- Давайте не превращать эту трапезу в собрание в тронном зале, - примирительно сообщила Сейра, получив благодарный взгляд Франки. Ноблесс же низко опустил голову, невидимым взглядом смотря на безупречные круассаны на своей тарелке._

\- _Вот оно как,_ \- мысленно чертыхнулась, чувствуя себя так, словно окруженная врагами, которые в курсе моих слабых мест. Конечно, никого из присутствующих я бы не назвала врагами, но разве я бы могла раньше предполагать, что тот же Раймонд или М-24 способны на то, что сделали? - _Теперь я тоже могу считаться лукедонской бабайкой?_

\- _Считаю, что ты таковой вполне можешь называться, после вашего девичника,_ \- в тон мне мысленно хмыкнул любимый, но потом нахмурился, и передал мне соответственные чувства через нашу связь. - _Не надо теперь настраиваться против всех нас из-за двойки-тройки обалдуев,_ \- мысленно передал мне любимый, получив укоризненный взгляд от Рейзела. Муж побледнел, а я тихо рассмеялась по нашей связи, не позволяя ни одной эмоции просочиться сквозь маску недовольства. Еще бы Франки не побледнел - такое неуважение касательно брата его Мастера. Предоставив эти разборки Франкенштейну и его контактору, я повернулась к собравшимся.

\- Итак, у нас снова провинившиеся. Как говорится, Рим прошел в спокойной обстановке, так во Франции святым обязательством было налажать? - я тактично не упомянула ограбления банка в Швейцарии, так как в итоге дала добро на эту диверсию, но дала понять взглядом что не забыла. - Мне очень не нравится эта тенденция. Так что наказание откладывать я не стану, и ждать, пока мы вернемся в Сеул - не буду. А если это повторится - все провинившиеся отправятся домой. Кто в Корею, кто в Лукедонию, - тоном, не принимающим возражений объявила это всем окружающим, предупреждая окружающих, и получила укоризненный взгляд Раймонда. Ответила на него вздернутой бровью - теперь, когда я знаю, что все в курсе происходящего, то точно получу поддержку окружающих. А следовательно, корчить из себя непойми какого барина Раймонду сейчас явно не стоит.

\- Брат, ты был неправ, - Рейзел сказал это довольно тихо, но так как вокруг была тишина - его услышали все. И как бы это удивительно не было, этими словами поверг своего брата в легкое подобие шока. Неужели Раймонд думал что Рейзел будет защищать его положение несмотря ни на что? Ну упс, сюрприз, мы уже успели немного испортить Кадиса-младшего.

\- Был неправ - это мягко сказано, - хотелось поддержать словами Рейзела, но из-за того, что слова удалось только процедить, от не схлынувшего и нарастающего гнева, на поддержку это походило мало. Правда, когда я заметила, как от моей интонации сжались дети, решение держать себя в руках и сильнее контролировать было воплощено тут же. Я вздохнула и словно извиняясь, погладила каждого ребенка по голове, жестом желая успокоить. От этого занятия выражение лица стало чуточку снисходительнее. Но судя по эмоциям окружающих, никто особо не поверил в волшебное изменение. - Шинву и М-24, сейчас, когда мы отправимся в Диснейленд, вы остаетесь здесь. Ваша задача - привести тут все в порядок. Убраться, вымыть посуду с банкета и завтрака, сделать сарай снова сараем. Как только справитесь - можете присоединиться к нам, один кемпер мы вам оставим, да и М-24 уже протрезвел, - модифицированный, о котором шла речь, кивнул, виновато глядя то на меня, то на Франкенштейна. Я проигнорировала это, раздумывая, как сподручнее оставить приглашение Алекси к ним присоединиться при желании, когда она проснется, да так, чтобы подруга точно его заметила. - И Раймонд будет работать вместе с вами. И потому что заслужил, и потому что видеть его не могу.

\- Достаточно справедливо, - кивнула Суйи, стоило мне только закончить, и послала Шинву укоризненный взгляд, так как школьник выглядел больше обиженным, нежели раскаивающимся. Правда, под взглядом подруги сразу присмирел, показывая готовность повиноваться. Ничего, какие наши годы, Шинву. Вот еще попашешь здесь как надо, наравне с модифицированными, и посмотришь, каково это. Помахает кулаками немного в другой тональности, и глядишь поймет, за что ему такое "страшное наказание" дали.

\- Про наш мир ничего не было сказано, - шепнула Мэй склонившемуся к ней Бенго. - Значит мы можем продолжать шалить, - модифицированный на ее слова кивнул, словно обсуждали они только что не шалости, а важную секретную миссию. Я вздохнула, но комментировать это никак не стала. Выходки Санву и компании - беззлобные, никого не травмируют в процессе по крайней мере, так что пускай балуется. А если жучара пострадает, то ничего, невелика потеря! Главное, чтобы не окочурился в итоге, а то папа меня будет матом крыть очень-очень долго. Мой взгляд, после этих небольших раздумий, скользнул от Мэй к остальным собравшимся.

\- Так, Мэй, в Диснейленд ты едешь в нашем кемпере, я тоже буду с малышами просвещаться. А остальные... - взглянула на абсолютно разношерстную и готовую к свершениям компанию. Главное, чтобы я не успела пожалеть об своем решении. - По сути, можете ехать с кем хотите. Только чтобы наши водители все были по местам, и чтобы один кемпер оставить М-24, Шинву и Раймонду.

\- О, тогда мы с Гардой пойдем в кемпер к папе! - оживленно воскликнула Эшлин, улыбаясь как Музаке, так и Гарде. Ее честный и искренний позитив был заразителен, и я чувствовала, как злоба отпускает меня, позволяя немного скинуть с себя самоконтроль. Мои детишки тоже это почувствовали, и прильнули ближе, ненавязчиво намекая на игры и щекотки. Но вместо того, чтобы следовать их просьбам, я без объяснений отстранила их от себя, и поднявшись, поймала за крохотные ладошки, желая показать, что я не злюсь, а просто что пришло уже время собираться.

\- А мы тогда с Сейрой и Кирой пойдем к Суйи, - Юна мягко улыбнулась.

\- Я с хеном поеду, - Раэль посмотрел на Раджека. - То есть... Если мест нет, кто-нибудь поменяется.

\- Он будет жаловаться вашему Раджеку на меня, а то наш Раджек его не слышит, - хихикнув объяснила Мэй, повернувшись в мою сторону.

\- Слава моему папочке я его не услышу, а то хватит мне на сегодня негатива, - натянуто улыбнулась Санву, и нехотя взглянула в сторону виновника моего, некогда хорошего, а сейчас испорченного, настроения. Раймонд, к моему удивлению, больше не строил из себя обиженку, а виновато опустил голову, облокотившись на свои колени. В его искренность верилось с трудом, но я действительно чувствовала от него эмоции подобного калибра, а следовательно - обвинить ни в чем не могла.

\- Так, Ляля моя, иди-ка ты к деткам в кемпер, - Франкенштейн подтолкнул меня в спину в сторону нашего автобуса. - Расслабься, включай им мультики, а я за всем прослежу и двигаем в путь.

От любимого в одну секунду хлынуло заботой и любовью, и не поддаться на подобный "трюк", я не могла. Тем более сейчас, когда Франкенштейн в своем стремлении выручить меня был искренним. Широко ему улыбнулась и без слов показала мысленно все свои идеи насчет весточки для Алекси и других мелочей, которые хотела подготовить перед отправлением. И только получив в ответ такое же безмолвное согласие, я почувствовала, как мое настроение поднимается без толики притворства или прикладывания к этому делу усердия.

\- Мое ж ты золотце, - не долго думая я ловко извернулась, чтобы стоять к моему мужу лицом к лицу и чмокнула его в губы. А потом сразу, словно устыдившись своего порыва, побежала к машине, поманив за собой Санву. - Пошли, Мэй, выберем что-то из классики.

\- Идем, - Мэй поспешила следом и остановившись перед Раймондом, наклонилась к нему заглядывая в лицо. Ясен-красен, подобное поведение Санву меня заинтриговало, как и ее возможные действия, поэтому я с интересом остановилась, наблюдая за этой двойкой. - Вас родители не учили, что маленьких беззащитных детишек обижать нельзя? Они вырастают в обиженных и мстительных взрослых. А таким как вы нельзя детей иметь. Вам нужны сразу взрослые, у них хотя бы психику не испортишь, - Раймонд, немного обескуражен как близостью Мэй, так и ее словами, чуть отпрянул, выглядя донельзя растерянным. Впрочем, его эмоции только подтверждали это.

\- Вау, - посмотрела на эту картину с восторгом, похлопав Мэй. Раймонд бросил на меня злобный взгляд, как только "очнулся" и понял что к чему, но я с огромным удовольствием его проигнорировала, глядя снова на Мэй. - Отлично ты его, емко-то как. Я тобой горжусь, сама лично я распиналась больше, но вижу, с меньшим толком... - теперь я подхватила ее под локоток, дабы наша гостья не улизнула еще куда-то, при ее таком живом энтузиазме это было волне возможно. Так что в кемпер мы уже заходили, как старые закадчивые подруги шушукаясь о сплетнях. Правда, темой нашего разговора было не то, кто и с кем шуры-муры крутит, а то, как я, неожиданно даже для себя, сумела отметелить самого Ноблесс. Ну и естественно, пересказ переругиваний с Раймондом тоже. Ведь не одним мордобоем человек живет, даже если живет во вселенной Ноблесс.

***

Первое, что сделал Франкенштейн, зайдя в кемпер когда мы уже отправлялись - это обнял меня, заверив, что все в порядке и все готовы, получив от него необходимые ЦУ. Мы как раз с Мэй стояли на кухне в кемпере, попивая чай и разговаривая смотрели, как Генрих, Фрэнсис и Виктория играют за столом. Как я и предполагала. все прошло без больших инцидентов. В нашем доме на колесах, ввиду наличия мобильной лаборатории места было не так уж и много, но у остальных с этим делом обстояло лучше. Все-таки, поездка из Шампу в Диснейленд далеко не многочасовая, так что никому койко-место не требовалось, разве что тем, кто хотел бы передохнуть после свадебного банкета. А вместительность кемперов была большая! Это ведь автобусы, даже если брать во внимание, что обустроены под дом на колесах, так что для простого путешествия в каждом кемпере могло уместиться десять-пятнадцать человек без особого дискомфорта. Так что почти все, кто был на нашей свадьбе, нашел себе место, чтобы ехать, и вместе с нами отмечать не официальный второй день гуляний.

За эту информацию я отблагодарила Франкенштейна глубоким, но не потерявшем нежности поцелуем. Милый легко улыбался в поцелуй, читая мои мысли, и поэтому знал точно так же как и я, что Мэй от подобного смутилась, и уделила усиленное внимание играм наших детей, лишь бы не показать своей слабости. Наши дочки и Генрих от подобного поведения Мэй немного растерялись и удивились, но потом втянули безбашенную тетю в свои игры, объясняя ей что и к чему. Франки, отстранившись от меня, легко рассмеялся, и осторожно собрав мои волосы в кулак, поцеловал напоследок в шею, чуть ниже уха. Жар знакомой волной окатил меня изнутри, проявляясь в виде мурашек на коже, и Франкенштейн, удовлетворен моей реакцией, неестественно быстро оказался за рулем. За такой побег я его не винила - другие водители кемперов уже начали на нас сигналить, намекая, что стоит уже выдвигаться. И впрочем, были правы, так что Франкенштейн быстро завел мотор, двигаясь в путь. Со второго этажа раздался испуганный мявк, и я напряглась.

\- Мэй, я на минутку к Адели пойду, а то она, похоже, испугалась. Посидишь тут с малышами?

\- А? Да-да, конечно... Да как же оно не подходит, если я вижу, что подходит! - Санву чуть вспылила, держа маленький кусочек паззла в руках. Видимо, наши детишки стащили эти паззлы из бильярдного зала вместо настолки, и сейчас не могли разобраться что и к чему, и им помогала в этом Мэй. Улыбнулась, глядя на эту картину, и побежала наверх. Адели я застала настороженно оглядывающуюся по сторонам, стоящей с выгнутой спинкой на месте где недавно спала - своей лежанке приятного темно-зеленого цвета. Мысленно хмыкнула - вижу, Алекси озаботилась не только тем, чтобы мы в подарок получили эту принцессу, но так и все, нужное для ухода за ней. Губы искривились в улыбке.

\- Ну-ну, Аделька, ты чего, - спокойным, тихим, слегка мурлычащим тоном отозвалась к своей кошечке, и отметила как она меня заметила. Правда, мое появление ее не особо успокоило, скорее, еще больше насторожило. Видимо, испугалась того, что машина пришла в движение. - Малышка, все нормально, я тебя не дам в обиду, - говоря все тем же тоном я медленно приблизилась к Адели, присела перед ней и на пробу как можно медленнее протянула руку в ее направлении. Кошечка не вздрогнула и не напряглась еще больше, что я посчитала хорошим знаком и приглашением к поглаживанию. - Вот так, видишь? Все хорошо, ничего ужасного не происходит.

Спустя несколько движений этот очаровательный клубочек темноты расслабился еще чуточку, уже не прижимая ушек к голове, и я взяла ее на руки, пересев на кровать. Снизу были слышны голоса Мэй и детишек, что все еще немного напрягало Адели, но я не прекращала ее наглаживать. Видимо кошечка, почувствовав мое спокойствие, поверила, что ничего страшного не происходит, и уже чуть больше расслабленно умостилась на коленях. Когда же она начала лапками мять мои ноги, слегка выпуская коготки, я была абсолютно счастлива - такое проявление любви было для меня лучшей наградой. И пофиг, что она могла наделать мне стрелки на чулках - мы с Франкенштейном не переносили абсолютно весь гардероб из кемпера, так что переодеться мне точно будет во что. Мы провели еще несколько минут вместе, обоюдно кайфуя, а я решила взять Адели на нижний этаж. Именно там были ее миски с едой, и судя по всему, залезать по лестнице вверх мой питомец уже умел, а вниз - не особо.

Как я ожидала, наше появление вызвало большой ажиотаж у наших детишек. Их маленькие ручки так и чесались поиграть с Адели, погладить, пожмякать, и дальше по списку. Адели тоже заметила внимание к своей персоне, так как вцепилась коготками в мою руку, добавляя мне новых отметин, которые точно не исчезнут в течении пары минут, так как регенерация была замедлена согласно нашему с Франкенштейном договору. С мягкой улыбкой отстранила острые коготочки и погладила Адели, успокаивая.

\- Дети мои, даже не думайте об этом. Адели сейчас нужно поесть, - я увидела в глазах детей вселенскую грусть, и быстро нашла чем отвлечь их внимание. - У мамы заняты ручки, а Адели нужно добавить корма, налить свежего молока и воды. Поможете мне?

\- Да, поможем! - Виктория с триумфальным кличем спрыгнула со стула и побежала к небольшому холодильнику.

\- Я чур воды дам, - более спокойно ответила Фрэнсис, воспарив вверх, подлетела к миске с водой, и вылила прошлую воду, прежде чем налить новой. Генрих посмотрел на сестер, что взялись за восполнение жидкостей, и коротко на меня посмотрел, улыбнувшись и сверкнув ровным рядом молочных зубов.

\- А я дам корм, - удовлетворенно сказал Генри, спрыгнув со стула, и начиная оглядываться. - Мама, а где?

\- Хм-м-м, - вопрос заставил меня задуматься, и я осмотрелась вокруг. По сути, не я занималась пополнением запасов еды для Адели, а Алекси, так что искреннее не знала что ответить сыну.

\- Корм остался на участке? - озабоченно спросила Мэй, оторвавшись от паззлов, которые ей почти удалось "победить", и уставилась в окно, глядя на поля возле которых мы проезжали.

\- В шкафах поищите! - донеслось до нас с места водителя от Франкенштейна, который даже не пытался скрыть, что слышал все от "а" до "я".

\- Слыхал, Генрих? Сейчас мы этот корм найдем! Он не спрячется от бравых вояк, йо-хо-хо! - Санву оживилась, оставляя паззлы незаконченными и поймала крохотную ладошку нашего сына, потащив за собой. Я наблюдала за этой картиной с улыбкой, держа Адели на руке и поглаживая. Ей точно стоит привыкать к шуму и суматохе, в нашей семье покой может только сниться. - Так, здесь нет. Ну здесь точно нет, тут одни кастрюли... А это что такое? Это серьезно используется для готовки? - Мэй вытащила улучшенную вафельницу, дело рук Франкенштейна, для готовки вафлей с начинкой. - Выглядит как переносное приспособление для прожарки грешников, - Санву посмотрела на меня с истинным непониманием, а потом скосила глаза в сторону Франкенштейна.

\- Мэ-э-эй, - протянула я с тихим смешком, стараясь не особо громко говорить, так как Адели все еще была напряжена.

\- Ладно, так. Ищем дальше, а чем занимаются твои родители, мы обсудим позже, да, Генри? - Мэй ловко положила вафельницу обратно на полку, а сынишка закивал головой, скорчив серьезную мордашку.

\- Обсудим, тетя Мэй.

\- А вот и наш корм! - с победным кличем Санву вытащила на свет килограммовый пакет, с видом знатока осматривая этикетку. - Правильное развитие зрения, блестящая шерсть, жизненная сила. О, ее бы Кадису дать! - Мэй указала на прочитанную строчку, и я едва не прыснула смехом, вовремя вспомнив, что все еще держу Адели. Опустила ее на землю, теперь легко дрожа от смеха, в то время, как Франкенштейн за рулем неопределенно крякнул, так же услышав Мэй. Уж слишком четко представила Рейзела, дегустирующего кошачьий корм, только потому что тот дает жизненные силы.

\- Мэй, наш Мастер не нуждается в жизненной силе, он здоров! - словно боясь не успеть, крикнул Франкенштейн, будто Мэй собиралась прямо сейчас бежать к Ноблесс с кормом в руке.

\- Да? Жаль. Ой, то есть, это прекрасно! - заверила Санву, отдавая пакет с кормом Генриху. - Надо будет такую Кадис-ниму купить, как домой вернусь. А то мы Лорда другим кормом кормим. Таким специальным, для контроля веса, против выпадания волос. Там еще написано что улучшает процесс сплевывания комочков шерсти! - гордо добавила Мэй, лучась счастьем, и я улыбнулась ей в ответ.

\- Звучит отлично, скажешь потом название, мы Адели тоже такую купим, - ответила Мэй, и посмотрела на наших детишек и Адели. Сын отважно принял килограммовый пакет и занес его к мисочке Адели, зачерпнув рукой намного и насыпав. К нему тут же присоединились Вика и Фрэнни, разобравшиеся с молоком и водой, и теперь сыпали корм в миску, хотя и не все попадало. Адели смотрела на эту картину с легким испугом, но до блюдечка с молоком подошла, начиная настороженно лакать. Похоже, ситуация под контролем.

\- Какие вы молодцы, - обратилась к детям, ловко забирая у них пакет с кормом. - Вы уже насыпали Адели достаточно еды, теперь идите к тете Мэй, заканчивайте с паззлами, а я подготовлю нам наш маленький кинозал.

\- Чур я выберу что будет первое! - Мэй радостно замахала ладонью, и я уже хотела согласиться, но решила переспросить нашу малышню, согласны ли они. И с удивлением заметила, как Фрэнсис и Виктория, словно это абсолютно нормально, хрустят кормом Адели, как сухариками.

\- Девочки, нельзя есть корм, - отойдя от ступора, прилагая немалое усилие к тому, чтобы говорить спокойно, отозвалась, подойдя к дочкам и забирая им корм из ладошек. - Людям такое нельзя, это только для животных. Вы не против, чтобы тетя Мэй выбрала вам мультики? - заметив грусть на лице дочек, я не стала их ругать, или уверяться в том, что меня услышали и поняли, а сменила тему, чтобы отвлечь их даже от самой идеи поедания корма.

\- Холосо, - надувшись, ответила Вика, а я покачала головой, ухмыльнувшись этим двум хитрым мордочкам и зарылась ладонями в их красиво расчесанные золотистые локоны.

\- Вот и умницы. А пока вы будете выбирать мультик, мама вам приготовит что-то вкусненькое перекусить, идет?

\- А сладкое? - робко спросила Фрэнни, указывая на верхнюю полку. Так и знала что наша маленькая птичка уже тут осмотрела и прекрасно знает, где спрятан шоколад.

\- А на сладкое у вас запрет сегодня, помните? - с интересом спросила у малышни, получив в ответ полные скорби и сожаления мордашки. Причем от каждого из этой тройки.

\- Ребятки, слушаемся маму, мама вам зла не желает, - авторитетно отозвалась Мэй, до этого наблюдавшая то за лакающей Адели, то за нашей небольшой сценкой. - Лучше пойдем наверх, устроим себе шалаш и будем смотреть мультики всю дорогу! - такое предложение детишки встретили с энтузиазмом.

\- А что такое шалаш?

\- А мы тоже можем так делать?

\- А там кр-р-руто? - Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнсис тут же начали переспрашивать, и я только улыбнулась.

\- Лучше идите с тетей Мэй, а я вам сейчас принесу что-то вкусное на перекус.

\- Точно, вы же знаете, что не только сладкое вкусно...? - Мэй тут же увлекла малышей болтовней, за ручки провев их за собой на второй этаж.

***

Долго раздумывать над перекусом для детей не пришлось - на свадьбе этого добра было очень много, а повторить подвиги Сейры с толикой импровизации было не так уж сложно. Канапе с крекером, чипсы из помидоров, фисташки, и то, что лично я обожала в детстве - жаренные сырные котлетки. Загрузила все на поднос, подготовив по бутылке воды и сока. После сыра наверняка всем захочется пить. Перед тем, как отправиться наверх, откуда уже было слышно приглушенный смех Мэй и детей, я погладила Адели, что забыла об осторожности и страхе, и вовсю наминала корм, и заодно заглянула к Франкенштейну. Перед нами был только один кемпер, видимо, остальные были позади. Любимый расслабленно держал руль одной другой, второй облокотившись на стекло открытого окна. Улыбнулась, встретившись с Франки глазами и невольно залюбовалась тем, как ветер треплет его локоны. Идеальный. И теперь весь, безвозвратно мой. Склонилась, поцеловав его в уголок губ, но муж тут же утянул меня в полноценный поцелуй. Довольно быстро его отстранила, но скорее, по привычке. С реакцией Франкенштейна аварии мы могли не опасаться, даже если бы он гнал за двести. А уж тем более на автостраде, находясь в цепочке таких же кемперов.

\- Не хочешь кофе? - решила проявить заботу, погладив любимого по щеке, и тут же почувствовала, как мою ладонь поймали, отпуская руль, и мягко поцеловали в запястье. От такого, вроде бы, невинного жеста, меня бросила в жар, щеки покраснели. Франкенштейн повел себя так, словно его святым обязательством было одарить меня лаской в ответ, словно не отблагодарить подобным образом - было кощунством. И то, что любимый без проблем контролировал наше средство передвижения ничуть не умаляло этого жеста в моих глазах.

\- Нет, спасибо, Оленька, - милый улыбнулся, удовлетворенно глядя на мой румянец, и снова положил руку на руль, абсолютно непринужденным, даже несколько ленивым жестом. - Я тебя обязательно позову, если мне что-то будет нужно, - его глаза снова вернулись к наблюдению за дорогой, но хитрая улыбочка не покидала губ. Тихо хмыкнула, глядя на подобную "наглость" и склонилась к уху любимого, чуть отстранив его волосы.

\- Если что, читай мои мысли - тебе тоже нужно быть в курсе мультиков, папа, - сказав это, легко поцеловала мочку уха, и чуть ли не мгновенно исчезла, в нечеловеческом темпе переместившись на кухню. Подхватила бутылки, в другую руку - поднос, и побежала к нашим детишкам.

Стоило мне оказаться этажом выше, я невольно замерла, понимая, почему смех снизу казался приглушенным. Мэй подошла к вопросу шалаша очень креативно и ответственно - не стала ограничиваться стульями и подушками, как к примеру я во время своего детства. Стащив с нашей с Франкенштейном все покрывала и одеяло, она поставила на нее перевернутый вверх дном манеж наших малюток. По сути, придумала она недурно - манеж не был маленьким, все-таки, рассчитан на тройку детей, так что если повезет, мне даже не придется сидеть, согнувшись в три погибели. Матрас из манежа был на земле, возле кровати, из подушек были сделаны небольшие ступеньки ко входу в манеж. Отставив бутылки и поднос на столик, я услышала, что меня заметили, и не стараясь скрыться, подошла к входу, отодвигая одеяло. Мэй, так же как наши малыши, лежала на животе, уже включив мультик. Не могу не отметить, что внутри все казалось очень уютным, и мне не терпелось присоединиться.

Правда, спрашивать можно ли мне, или же нужно сказать пароль, я не успела. Меня чуть ли не буквально затащили внутрь, успела только обувь скинуть и вкусняшки захватить. Уселась чуть поближе к выходу, задумчиво щелкая фисташками. Оказалось, мои не по годам умные детки, поставили себе цель просмотреть как можно больше мультиков до приезда и стали добиваться этого довольно необычным образом - включили упомянутые мультики, увеличив скорость произведения чуть ли не вдвое. Смотреть мультики в промотке было для меня несколько дико, но я расслабилась, когда поняла, что для моих малышей это кажется нормой. Все-таки восприятие у них улучшенное, они вполне способны наблюдать за быстро движущимися объектами так же расслабленно и с пониманием, как за объектами, движущимися в человеческом темпе. И то же самое с речью - все понимали, что говорили герои, а Фрэнсис, и вовсе впечатлившись русалочкой то и дело кого-то цитировала, иногда и на пару с Викой.

По связи с любимым, что подсматривал через мои мысли, до меня донеслось ощущение легкой, заботливой улыбки, и я ответила ему тем же. Рука, словно сама по себе погладила Генриха по голове, который явно находился под впечатлением после мультика "101 далматинец". Я чувствовала эмоции своего любимого, как и мысли, и не могла с ними не согласиться. Наши дети, пусть и необычные, но вполне нормальные.  
  



	163. Часть 160

\- Вот мы и на месте, - из кемпера я чуть ли не выпорхнула, предвкушая наш визит в этом рае для детей. А предвкушала я потому что мы просмотрели не мало мультиков, и каждый нашел себе своего фаворита среди нарисованных персонажей. Не омрачало настроения даже то, что мы приехали чуть позже, чем планировали изначально, так как попали в пробку. Оглянувшись, я чуть прищурилась. Выходить на свет после почти беспрерывного нахождения в темном шалаше было странно и непривычно. К счастью, подобный вариант я предусмотрела, поэтому на ходу надела солнцезащитные очки. Виктория, которую я как раз держала на руках, каким-то странным взглядом посмотрела на сие действие. Правда, стоило ей заметить свое отражение в стеклах очков, она тут же заулыбалась. Я же скосила взгляд на замок, который возвышался над входными воротами. - Вот ты каков, Диснейленд, - продолжила пялиться на строение, и на красивые, кованные ворота. Вроде как, это тот самый замок, который появляется на каждой заставке Диснея. Золушки, если не ошибаюсь. Но должна признать должное - даже издалека вид открывался шикарный.

\- Папа-папа, мне мозно будет туфельку Золушки поискать? - услышав голос Фрэнсис, что заголосила, я почти сразу же повернулась в ее сторону. И, конечно же, не без удивления заметила как она крепко держится за шею Франкенштейна, подпрыгивая на сгибе его руки от нетерпения.

\- Нет, милая, ты потеряешься, там очень много людей, - Франкенштейн ответил абсолютно спокойно, не поджигая энтузиазм нашей второй близняшки больше, чем было допустимо. Фрэнни, естественно, подобным ответом удовлетворена не была, а потому перестала подпрыгивать, уставившись на Франкенштейна. С надеждой, что ей разрешат прежде, чем она расстроится. Маленькая манипуляторша!

\- Но мы точно найдем что-то не менее интересное, - подмигнула Фрэнсис, не скрывая свою улыбку. Мне, будучи в хорошем расположении духа, абсолютно не хотелось чувствовать искренние негативные чувства моих детей, но и подрывать авторитетность слов их отца нельзя было, так что выкрутилась этим обещанием. Да и собиралась его сдержать - уверена, сегодняшний визит здесь нашим детям точно запомнится.

\- Точно. Принца, - хохотнула Мэй, глядя на нас с Викторией с ухмылкой. - А то самого прекрасного ваша мама забрала.

\- Папа принц, папа принц! - радостно заголосила Фрэнсис, глядя на Франки. Свой восторг она выразила до того громко, что привлекала внимание не только всей нашей группы, но и других семей, подходящих к воротам, как и простых зевак.

\- Судя по покрасневшим щечкам здешних мам, Франкенштейна действительно приняли как принца, - скрывать гордости за своего мужа я не видела нужным, поэтому хмыкнула, проехавшись взглядом по покрасневшим молодым мамочкам. От них так и веяло пряным смущением, в редких случаях приправленных завистью. Поправила очки свободной рукой, и с прежней улыбкой повернулась к Мэй, ожидая ее реакцию.

\- Ерунда, они все смотрят на меня, а не на этого пуделя! - громко возразил Родерик, подмигнув двум девушкам-подросткам, что действительно на него глазели. Отрицать что жучара в глазах людей привлекателен, было бы глупо, но я все равно отвернулась от него закатив глаза. В конце-концов, почти каждый благородный был привлекателен для людей, ходячие идеалы все-таки, высшая раса, чтоб их.

\- Они все на нас смотрят, - Эшлин нервно улыбнулась, шагая вслед за Франкенштейном. Она то и дело косилась на то, как все провожают взглядом Рейзела, и не согласиться с ней было трудно - мне начинало казаться, что нам тут сейчас живой коридор устроят, как какой-то священной процессии. - Чувствую себя как чужеродный объект в матрице.

\- Эшлин, ты чуть попутала, у нас сегодня Дисней-тема, - со смешком выдала Суйи, приближаясь к полукровке медленно, повиснув на руке Урокая.

\- Матрица всегда в тему! - не согласился Ик-Хан, выбежав чуть вперед Суйи и явно готовился защищать свое мнение фактами.

\- Если кого-то смущает внимание, можно приобрести маски, парики, - повернулась на голос, обнаружив Джин-Хо, что копался в телефоне. Наверняка уже изучает онлайн-карту парка. Бенго стоял возле него, с упрямством пользуясь обычной картой, бумажной, что точно было неудобно. Она была приличных размеров и трепетала от легкого ветра, и снайперу то и дело пришлось ее выпрямлять. - Но и в этом случае на нашу компанию будут смотреть, люди очень любопытные, с этим ничего не поделаешь, - сын Мэй продолжил, и я, по сути, была с ним согласна. Но, думаю, мы сможем это как-то пережить - все-таки не впервые. Да и лично я не имела ничего против внимания окружающих.

\- Они просто не понимают из каких мы фильмов,- сказала Мэй, скорчив смертельно серьезную рожицу.

\- Кстати, мамуля, если ты очень попросишь, ну, как вы, девушки умеете, может глава Кертье примерит на себя костюм вампира?! Плащ там, зализанные волосы, - как бы между прочим заметил Джин-Хо, даже не особо отрываясь от телефона.

\- Нашим благородным не привыкать, - ответила Джин-Хо, повернувшись в его сторону лицом, а то ведь очки были зеркальными - юноша не мог бы увериться в том, смотрю ли я на него, пока я бы не решила это подтвердить. Этим фактом, кстати, активно пользовалась Вика корча мне рожицы, и тем самым заставляя тихо с них хохотать. Щелкнув мою малышку не больно по носу я оглянулась, обеспокоенная тем, что вокруг стало подозрительно тихо. Как раз после предложения Джин-Хо...

Причина тишины вскоре выяснилась. Мэй на подобное предложение своего сына отреагировала довольно красноречиво - она несколько отстала от нас, провожая взглядом Раджека и миленько покраснев. Покачала головой, понимая что она в таком состоянии может зависнуть на более длительное время, а значит - нужно подождать на нее. Нельзя чтобы кто-то заблудился, ходить по Диснейленду и вылавливать потом я не горю желанием, как это было в Колизее. Санву замерла идеально, как статуя, и о том, что она жива, говорило только едва заметно вздымающая грудная клетка. А вот остальные посетители видимо приняли ее за мима или живую статую, так как сделали ей несколько снимков. Я уже хотела подойти к горе-папарации и вежливо попросить их отстать, но Мэй сама пришла в себя, помотав головой. Облегченно выдохнув, я снова повернулась к замку лицом, приближаясь к воротам, и слышала за спиной быстрый топот ног.

\- Ваш папа уже не принц, а король. А вот вы принцессы, Генрих принц, - Мэй сразу же решила просветить Фрэнсис, стоило ей только поравняться со мной. Фрэнни тут же встрепенулась, с удивлением взглянув на Франки. Впрочем, Виктория повела себя аналогично, чуть ли не синхронно, только посмотрела с легким непониманием не на своего отца, а на меня. 

\- Если папа король, то мама - королева? - от подобного вопроса дочери я невольно замерла. Мне, конечно, льстило, что дочь меня назвала подобным образом... Да по сути, кому бы не польстило? Но в ступоре я застыла от другого - от искренности ее вопроса, словно это могло быть само собой разумеющееся. А потом вклинилось и воспоминание того, как отец назвал меня королевой людей, когда я давала клятву защиты нашего мира от Игнотуса... Тяжелые мысли прервал хохот любимого и обеспокоенность, посланная по нашей связи. Подобный контраст меня отрезвил. Да, сейчас не время на подобного рода размышления, а время отдохнуть с семьей. Сбросив ступор, посмотрела в его сторону, заметив, что его смешок становиться в разы искреннее. И сразу после этого уйти повторно в тяжелые думы не дала уже Виктория, что так активно замахала ручками, сжатыми в кулачки, так что мне пришлось чуть отклониться, опасаясь за сохранность своих очков. - Мы принцессы!

\- Папа, я хочу красные волосы, - капризно протянула Фрэнсис, после нескольких секунд раздумий, пока мы миновали ворота, и вошли в патио Диснейленда. Видимо, решала которая из принцесс Диснея ей больше нравиться и кому стоит подражать. - Красные, как у Ариэль!

\- Милая, ты еще слишком... - сделал попытку Франкенштейн, на что Фрэнсис нахмурилась, воинственно поджав губы. Близняшка помотала головой, не давая дойти до слова удивленному подобной наглости Франкенштейну. Перебивать, конечно, это дурной тон, но мне очень нравился тот факт, что наши дети не растут тихими и зажатыми.

\- Я - принцесса. Я хочу волосы красноватее тети Розарии. Даже дяди Урокая! - Фрэнни потрясла рукой, указывая на Урокая, что покраснел под стать своей шевелюре. Суйи, что шла с ним чуть ли не в обнимку тихо хохотала, глядя на его непередаваемое выражение лица, полное растерянности, стыда и тихого негодования.

\- Моя принцесса, а ты помнишь, что в сказках принцессы желаемого просто так не получали? - легкой, непринужденной походкой подошла к Франкенштейну с Фрэнсис на руках. Дочка уже явно готовилась начинать капризничать, и прежде чем она начнет хныкать, я пытливо посмотрела ей в глаза. А потом, вспомнив что на мне очки, быстро и не больно щелкнула ее по носу, как еще недавно Вику. - Вот будешь сегодня послушная весь день, не будешь сбегать и есть сладости, тогда мы с папой подумаем, идет?

\- Может раскрасить их аквагримом? - из-за моей спины донесся голос Мэй, и Фрэнсис выглянула, смотря на Санву с большой надеждой. Поражаюсь тому, как быстро дети все схватывают - вот, маленькие пройдохи уже смекнули, что мы довольно часто прислушиваемся к Мэй. Наша гостья, следом за этим предложением, указала нам на палатку, где крутились как дети, так и взрослые. На их лицах были разноцветные рисунки, подражающие тем или иным персонажам сказок, и парень с девушкой, что там стояли, без минуты отдыха разрисовывали всем желающим лица. Мальчишка лет десяти, разукрашенный наподобие льва из мультфильма Король Лев, подбежал к Регису и растопырил пальцы наподобие когтей.

\- Я Шрам, - прорычав, он убежал, оставив Региса в некоей растерянности. Каджу Ландегре проводил мальчишку удивленным взглядом, а потом кинул полный издевки взгляд на Кирилла. Тот понял юного благородного без слов и начал словесную баталию. Подобное понимание без слов у парней было вполне объяснимо - попробуй столько времени провести в переругиваниях. Тут и мимику оппенента выучишь, и реакции начнешь предугадывать... Как им только не надоедает - вот это действительно непонятно. Спрятать усмешку я попыталась, хоть и не особо в этом преуспела, и посмотрела в сторону Мэй - было бы невоспитанно оставлять ее вопрос без ответа.

\- Вот когда девушки докажут, что послушные, тогда и разрешим. И вот здесь мы это и проверим.

Первый аттракцион, который я предложила посетить, в глаза бросился сразу. Большая карусель, где в качестве сидений были чашки. Сама карусель была стилизованная под Алису в стране чудес. По сути,чашки просто то и делали, что вращались по полу, иногда сталкиваясь друг с другом, и по моему скромному мнению, это было отличным вариантом для начала. Все-таки, не только для наших детей посещение луна-парка это новинка: благородные, как и оборотни, тоже впервые с подобным сталкиваются. Да и модифицированные, даже если и бывали в подобных местах, то и не помнят. Единственные, кто знали что и к чему, это были школьники. Впрочем, девушки и Ик-Хан смотрели на чашки без особого энтузиазма, но я знала, что если большинство из нас пойдет сюда, то они в стороне точно не останутся.

\- О, мы пойдем с вами, - Музака улыбнулся, собираясь уже подойти ближе к нас с Франки, но его назад потащила Эшлин.

\- Нет, папа, сначала мы пойдем сюда! - Эшлин указала рукой на огромные американские горки, откуда слышались визги полные как испуга, так и восхищения. Я хмыкнула себе под нос, чуть отвернувшись, чтобы Эшлин не заметила моей ухмылки. Так и знала, что первым, куда захотят пойти школьники, это будут максимально экстремальные аттракционы. Но Франки, так же как и я, не желал повторения истории с колизея, а потому, сохранив серьезное выражение лица, повернулся к Эшлин.

\- Давайте не будем сильно разделяться, - заявил авторитетно он, чуть приподняв свободную ладонь, словно желая показать жест "стоп". - Туда многие хотят, если не все. Так что сначала чашки, а как-нибудь потом - горки, - сказал, как отрезал ученый, посмотрев на Сейру, Клаудию с легкой заботой. А вот на Геджутеля - с плохо скрываемым предвкушением. Впрочем, я была с ним солидарна по всем пунктам - спокойное время Ландегре-старшего подошло к концу, и ему стоит с этим смириться. Зная жизнь, лучше его подготовить ко всякому, а то вдруг мы с малышней решим навестить Лукедонию? Вдохновившись картиной зеленого на лице Геджутеля, которую подсунуло мне воображение, я уже хотела встать на сторону Эшлин, но в пору вспомнила и о других аристократах, нервы которых наоборот хотелось поберечь.

\- Нашим аристократам для начала нужно что-то более спокойное, - выразив свое согласие, я непринужденно встала в очередь, наблюдая за движениями чашек и людьми, что как раз в них сидели.

\- Родерик-ним ничего не боится, - твердо заявила Мэй.

\- Даже ужасные чашки ему нипочем, - добавил Джин-Хо и обменявшись с мамой серьезными взглядами, важно покивали. Ухмыльнулась на слова этих приколистов, и перевела взгляд на любимого. Тот смерил бывшего Лорда взглядом, полным превосходства, но Родерик не растерялся, и ответил Франкенштейну той же монетой. Так их переглядки и продолжались, пока не пришла наша очередь занимать места.

Наша группа, пускай и неполная, сумела поместиться в один тур, не разделяясь. Никто особо не смотрел на порядок очереди, и все расселись с теми, чья компания была больше всего по душе. Мы с Франкенштейном и нашими детьми заняли одну чашку, Рейзел сидел с Музакой, Гардой и Эшлин, а Суйи, Юна и Ик-Хан потащили за собой Киру. Это были те квартеты, что я успела заметить прежде, чем перевела взгляд на зевак и ожидающих свою очередь. Урокай, Такео и Тао отказались от посещения этого аттракциона, но ушлые одноклассники Рейзела нашли им применение - парни, каждый держа по камере, делали фото и снимали наше времяпровождение. Указала детишкам на этот факт, и близняшки, стоило им только заметить объектив, направлен на них, тут же ослепительно улыбались, махая ладошками. Генрих, казалось, был очарован происходящим, поэтому на фотосъемку почти никакого внимания не обращал.

Когда чашки пришли в движение, я невольно улыбнулась. Вика и Фрэнни забыли о позированию, оглядываясь вокруг, словно не понимая почему все вдруг пришло в движение, Генрих наоборот - стал более активным, махая ладошкой Розарии, которая сидела вместе с Лудисом, Кэриасом и Раскреей. Их чашка проплыла мимо нас, не касаясь. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, чашки не сталкивались друг с другом даже блюдечками, двигаясь по определенном механизмом маршруте. Думала, что тут будет как на картинге, тем более что руль есть внутри каждой чашки. А потом меня осенило, для чего тут этот руль, и поймала ладонями металлический кругляш. Дети смотрели на мои действа с искренним интересом, а когда чашка стала вращаться по своей оси, вдобавок к движению по маршруту, я уловила их легкий страх, тут же замещен огромным энтузиазмом, воплощаемым в радостном визге.

За нами и за школьниками, что так же как и я догадались о предназначении руля самостоятельно, усиленно стали повторять благородные. Вскоре вся площадка, на которой кружились чашки, буквально благоухала искристой радостью и интересом. Конечно, благородные не могли на этом аттракционе развить скорость, которая заставила бы их чувствовать приятное головокружение, но радовались они чему-то новенькому искреннее, как дети. Не скрывая своей широкой улыбки, я указала Франкенштейну на Рейзела. Тот, явно после объяснений Эшлин и Гарды, с невероятно гордым видом крутил руль в их чашке. Милый улыбнулся так же широко как и я - Ноблесс отдыхал душой. Простой механизм аттракциона позволял ему без трат сил, без стыда касательно незнания, без опаски лишним движением что-то испортить, веселиться под стать окружающим. Даже его обиженное лицо, когда Музака пытался отобрать у него власть над рулем заставляла Франки улыбаться. Наконец-то его Мастер мог почувствовать себя кем-то равным с большим количеством народа, а не отшельником, вечно всесильным и вечно устрашающим. Сейчас он казался одним из переросших детей, что с невероятными усилиями вспоминает детство. И людям вне нашей группы не нужно знать, насколько давно было его детство, чтобы понимающее улыбаться, глядя на эту картину.

От прилива радости за своего Мастера Франкенштейн сильно прижал меня к себе. Действительно сильно, чуть ли не лишая воздуха, заставляя вжаться щекой в его грудь, целуя меня в голову, в лоб, везде, куда мог дотянутся. Я, несмотря на легкий недостаток кислорода тихо и скромно смеялась, то подставляя лицо, то уходя от любимых губ, дразнясь. Но когда Генрих, заметив наше маленькое противостояние подключился, щекоча меня под ребрами, я сдалась, и Франки расцеловал мое лицо так, как пожелал, тут же отпуская. Я немного укоризненно на него посмотрела, мысленно сообщая о нечестной победе. И в ответ получила абсолютно молчаливый хитрый прищур голубых глаз. Тишина между нами продлилась пол минуты и была разрушена нашим общим смехом, заглушающим даже громкие увещевания Мэй. Похоже, не только Рейзел успел уже расслабится. Мы с любимым тоже немного отвели душу, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга и картиной того, как наши дети втроем вращают рулем, что для их ровесников было бы затруднительной задачей. А если еще учесть, что по идее им только второй месяц пошел...

Мои мысли, готовые сорваться в далеко не радужную степь, были прерваны рукой любимого на талии, аккурат там, где пояс юбки сходился с футболкой. Ухмыльнулась, чувствуя ее, и инстинктивно замерла. У чашек были высокие спинки, и шаловливая ручонка могла бы без опаски разоблачения скользнуть под пояс... Могла бы, если бы эта самая ладошка не принадлежала Франкенштейну. Мой муж ни за что не стал бы вести себя подобным образом при наших детях. Особенно учитывая то, что они все знания поглощают как губка, без разницы, предназначались они им, или нет. С благодарностью посмотрела на Франки - он выбрал идеальный способ, чтобы сделать сброс моих мыслей, изменяя их тональность. Да и момент он выбрал тоже тот, что надо - блюдечка чашек стали замедлять свое движение. Значит, нам пора уходить.

Когда чашки окончательно остановились, металлический кругляш руля тут же заблокировал механизм, от чего Генрих насупился. Франкенштейн коротко объяснил, что время вышло, и нам пора спешить к следующим развлечениям. Сынок на подобную уловку-обещание клюнул, бодро спрыгивая со скамейки. Покачала головой, неодобрительно глядя на Франкенштейна за эту манипуляцию, но любимый понимал, что я не злюсь всерьез. А как тут злиться, если прекрасно понимаю, что обещание касаемо развлечений будет исполнено? Сегодня целый день будет полон веселья. Я принялась помогать нашим детям покинуть чашку, и поискав глазами Франкенштейна, едва сдержала себя от ехидного смешка. Он стоял возле Рейзела, явно не зная, как себя вести, так как Ноблесс, недоуменно глядя на остальных, не желал покидать чашку. Сидел, прямо держа спину, еле касаясь металла руля аристократическими пальцами, и с присущим ему упрямством барана игнорировал открытую дверцу в стенке чашки, выражая свой протест. Смешок, что вырвался у меня, был нервным - даже представлять не хотелось, сколько Рейзел тут может пробыть, учитывая на сколько веков он мог беспрерывно залипать в окно. А тут - интереснее обычного вида из окна! 

\- Мастер, пойдемте. Есть еще много других аттракционов, - Франкенштейн нахмурился, так как Рейзел продолжил гнуть свою линию. По нашей связи я чувствовала, что хмуриться любимый оттого, что вынужден расстраивать своего контрактора. Но я послала ему по нашей связи тихое возмущение - если Рейзел тут залипнет, он даже не узнает о многих других развлечений, которые могут ему понравится. Франки молча со мной согласился, и серьезно, требовательно взглянул на своего Мастера. И к моему удивлению, упрямство нашего Ноблесс стало медленно, но верно, таять!

\- Рейзел-ним, Франкенштейн купит для вас чашку таких размеров, чтобы вы пили чай, - сказала Мэй, обращая на себя внимание и интерес Кадиса. И тем самым делала нашу задачу проще, что не радовать не могло. - А из этих пить нельзя, даже если очень хочется.

\- Да и к тому же, Рей, уступи младшеньким, - Суйи подключилась к нашей важной задаче и указала на очередь, преимущественно из детей и их родителей.

Ноблесс посмотрел сначала на Мэй, потом на Франкенштейна, на Суйи и в итоге на толпу. Я, так же как и он взглянула на людей в очереди. В большинстве от них чувствовалось ожидание и предвкушение, но те, кто были первыми после нас в очереди, и тем самым видели причину промедления, тихо негодовали. Им было все равно даже на изящество Ноблесс, которое от него било, как свет от прожектора. Ну, или банально этого не видели, так как стояли мы на приличном расстоянии от выхода. Но я их за подобное отношение к Ноблесс не винила, а даже наоборот, была благодарна. Потому что Рейзел, тоже ощутив отношение толпы к нему, проникновенно на них посмотрел, как на неведомых зверушек. Еще бы, его впервые воспринимали как равного им, не возвышая, не дрожа или замирая от одного его лика. И это было полезно не только Рейзелу, но и благородным, что тихо негодовали от такого поведения "людишек". Глядишь, насмотрятся, привыкнут, и начнут брать пример, не боясь дышать в сторону Великого Фарфорого Божества. Тьфу ты, вот ведь придумалась кличка несуразная. Лишь бы не прилипла.

Взглянула на дочек, которым помогала спуститься с площадки. Генриху уже помогла Розария, заодно и оставшись ожидать, держа одной ладонью за руку нашего сына, а другой - чуть смущенного Лудиса. Не знала бы, что наша ведьмочка неровно к нему дышит, подумала бы что она его опекает как брата. Подняла взгляд, пытаясь не представлять, на какой стадии отношения у этой двойки, и заметила, как к компании вокруг Рейзела, что все еще упрямился, приближается работник, очевидно обслуживающий этот аттракцион. Именно это и убедило нашего Ноблесс, и он, вздохнув, покинул чашку, а после и саму площадку. Люди, как только работник дал им отмашку, стали занимать места в чашках. Рейзел проводил их грустным взглядом, но не стал пытаться никаким образом вернуться. Не могла не улыбнутся, видя эту расстроенную и донельзя трогательную мордашку на лице Ноблесс, и в голову закралась шальная идея. А почему бы его, собственно говоря, не уговорить подобным образом, как Франкенштейн Генриха? Передала ручку Виктории Урокаю, и подошла к Ноблесс, похлопав его по плече. Теперь он завис на наблюдении за тем, как веселились другие люди, занявшие наши прошлые места.

\- Идем на следующий аттракцион, уверенна, тебе это тоже понравится, - не отпуская плече Ноблесс, я тут же повела его к следующему, намеченному мной развлечению. Раз ему нравится круговое движение, то проблем не вижу. Цепочная карусель, стилизованная по мотивам Питера Пэна бросалась в глаза издалека.

\- О, мы будем летать, прямо как дети из Небыляндии, - восторгу Мэй не было предела, она захлопала в ладоши, подбегая ближе к нам. Остальные, поняв какой аттракцион я имею ввиду, уже направились к нему, благоразумно занимая очередь. - Только смотрите не отставайте от всех, - наказала Санву нашим детям, - а то поймает пират и заставит рыть для него сундуки с сундуками, он сам не может - у него вместо одной руки железный крюк.

\- Тетя Роза пират! - обличающее крикнула Вика и спрыгнув с моих с гиканьем убежала в начало очереди, прячась за ногой Музаки. Выглядывая из-за его ноги она наблюдала не только за упомянутой Розарией, но и за мной. Покачала в ее сторону пальцем, как только поймала ее взгляд. Но оборотень на нет свел мои старания, добродушно рассмеявшись и поглаживая малышку по голове, склонившись.

\- Вика, бегать нельзя! - стоило мне сделать это указание дочери, я поняла, что сама я тоже свела свои старания на нет. Строгости в голосе не было слышно, и это не удивительно - с широкой улыбкой на устах сложно подобное было провернуть.

В итоге мне оставалось только рукой махнуть на это обстоятельство - как никак, Виктория далеко не убежала, осталась в поле зрения, а следовательно - не так уж сильно провинилась, чтобы ее нужно было отчитывать. Да и портить хорошее настроение таким пустяком банально не хотелось. Отвела взгляд от дочки, случайно бросив его на Розу. Сейчас она бросалась в глаза - несмотря на вполне обычное серое спортивное платье с красным поясом. А все потому что она застыла изваянием самой себе, изумленно глядя в сторону Виктории, явно не зная как себя в подобное ситуации вести и что сказать. Ее настоящее изумление наслоилось на воспоминания об ее прикиде пирата, и я не могла сдержать смешка. Так и смеясь я подошла к ней, и потащила ее в очередь, вместе с Лудисом, которого благородная, в отличии от моего сына, она все еще держала за ладонь. Вика на это отреагировала восторженным вскриком вместе со смехом, и снова сбежала, но теперь на конец очереди, к Франкенштейну и Рейзелу. Фрэнсис надулась, сидя на руках отца, и явно завидовала старшей сестре, свободного бегающей и прячущейся за ногами то Франки, то Рейзела.

\- Наша красотка-русалочка надулась, потому что ее носит папа король и она не может побегать? Но разве у русалочек не симпатичный хвостик? У них есть ноги? - Мэй наклонялась делая вид, будто пытается рассмотреть что у Фрэнсис - ноги или хвост.

Фрэнни в начале этого шутливого исследования пыталась оставаться невозмутимой, но по мере увеличения "интереса" Мэй рассмотреть - стала прятать свои ножки под юбкой. Но Санву тоже не сдавалась, и Фрэнсис, уже порядком развеселившись, пыталась отстранить от себя взрослую, чтобы не выдать свой "секрет". Наблюдать за этим было для меня одним удовольствием, и похоже, не только для меня - Франкенштейн то и дело сдерживался от того, чтобы не потрепать дочку по щеке. Отбивать напор сразу двух взрослых для Фрэнсис было бы затруднительной задачей, а расстраивать ее не хотелось никому. Я скосила взгляд на Вику, что уже начинала беспокоиться, заметив что все внимание вдруг досталось ее сестре, и слегка округлив глаза, сделала вид, что срываюсь в бег за ней. Виктория, заметив интерес к себе снова воссияла, и спряталась за Рейзелом, что явно не понимал происходящего. Возможно, не понимал почему прячется Вика, если опасности нет, или откуда предположение, что у Фрэнсис хвост.

\- Тетя, это секрет, что я русалочка, - голос Фрэнсис отвлек меня от мыслей, и я посмотрела на дочку. Она прижала палец к губкам, смешно ощерив зубы, пытаясь одновременно с этим жестом сказать "тс-с-с". Тао, молодец, не растерялся, и чуть ли не мгновенно сделал ей фото, с хитрым лицом любуясь фотографией. Подбежала к хакеру, заценив фото, и сдержанно хохотнула в кулак.

\- Боже мой, Тао, сегодня вечером я хочу получить еще какие-то фото такого толка, всех из нашей компашки, - прошептала хакеру на ухо, получая его активные кивки головой. - Твое тоже, не обольщайся. Мы с Питом забацаем коллаж и повесим в гостиной, - с тихой усмешкой добавила это, и Тао малость смутился, но кивнул все равно.

К карусели нам вместе с Тао пришлось приближаться человеческим бегом, так как мы до того заговорились, что чуть не пропустили нашей очереди. Но к счастью мне удалось нагнать Франкенштейна у самой калитки к аттракциону, и я, подхватив Вику, устремилась вместе с мужем к внутреннему кругу сидений. Они не особо отличались от наружных, были одинакового дизайна, длина цепочек тоже была та же самая. Только вот внутренний круг крепился к другой панели, благодаря чему посетители могли крутиться на разных скоростях. И так как внутренний круг был для детей, то внешний - для детей постарше, храбрых или просто взрослых. Детей, что выросли, но не против почувствовать детство вновь. Я улыбнулась, уже предвкушая. Возможно даже кое-кто из благородных впечатлится? Как-никак, жители Лукедонии новыми ощущениями не балованные, так что возможное всякое, даже с их повышенным восприятием и нечеловеческой натурой. Все-таки, люди привыкшие к подобного рода вещам, а следовательно - воспринимают все спокойнее. Что ж, не проверим - не узнаем! И мне уже не терпится это увидеть - на этот аттракцион зашла вся наша группа, без исключений.


	164. Часть 161

Мои ожидания касательно цепочной карусели абсолютно не оправдались. Но это и к лучшему!

Все потому что многого я не ожидала. Последний раз я посещала парк аттракционов еще в моей бытности подростком. Конечно же, я была в абсолютном восторге почти от всех развлечений, и различные карусели не были исключением. Но тогда-то я была обычным человеком, и не подозревала даже о том, как круто повернет моя жизнь. А потому теперь каких-то особых ощущений я не прогнозировала - все-таки, карусель не смогла бы меня впечатлить своим темпом движения, не в том случае, когда твое тело способно развивать достаточную скорость, чтобы бежать по воде. Но когда карусель стала набирать скорость больше, чем внутренний круг, я почувствовала искренний, непритворный восторг.

Не было знакомого мне из прошлого адреналина, из-за того, что я находилась в кресле высоко над землей. Земля казалась быть до смешного близкой, достижимой, да и в случае чего - сгруппироваться было бы проще паренной репы. Не было легкого головокружения, вызывающего желание зажмуриться. Не было затрудненного дыхания, из-за воздуха, бьющего в лицо. Не было смазанных лиц зевак внизу. Но и без того было прекрасно, замечательно! Я так горько ошибалась, думая что из-за модификаций все будет казаться скучным. Я видела каждую травинку на земле, успевала рассмотреть выражение лица каждого, кто так или иначе меня заинтересовал, особенно, когда карусель набрала приличную скорость, из-за чего сидения были почти горизонтально расположены к земле. Теперь то, что восторгало меня в аттракционах в прошлом казалось больше помехой, нежели чем-то приятным. Желая выразить свой восторг я раскинула руки в стороны, ощущая все по новому. Модификации не мешали мне наслаждаться, нет, они только усиливали удовольствие, получаемое от популярного развлечения.

Я не могла сказать, лучше ли это тренировочных пробежек, или шутливых перегонок с Кертье. Скорость была кардинально различной. И к тому же - во время бега ты прилагаешь усилие, машешь ногами, удерживаешь равновесие... А тут просто сидишь. И можно без раздумий отпустить себя, чувствуя как твое тело несется навстречу воздуху и наматывает круги. Громко рассмеявшись и крикнув что-то Тао, что был больше занят фотосъемкой, нежели получением наслаждения, я подбила других на то, чтобы те оказывали свои эмоции более открыто, или хотя бы притворялись. А то люди уже начинали коситься на нашу невозмутимую тусовку. Благо, у меня были в этом деле союзники - наши школьники, вместе с Эшлин, вели себя более подходяще под данную ситуацию, смеясь и иногда выкрикивая что-то по типу бессмертного "ура". Благородные слегка недоумевали, наблюдая за школьниками, но я видела, что им не особо пришлось притворяться, оказывая подобие восторга. Почти у всех из них, даже у серьезной Раскреи и все еще малость чопорного Региса, глаза сверкали восхищенно, на грани с непониманием.

Наших красноглазиков я понимала, особенно не особо привыкших к человеческому миру Лудиса, Клаудию, Идиан и Раскрею. Понимала их удивление и непонимание. Они ведь даже толком не знакомы с человеческим транспортом, а что тут говорить о каруселях. Везде только на ножках и на ножках. Подозреваю, что они больше удивляются происходящему из-за нового ощущения - того, что тебя выручает в передвижении какая-то машина. Для тех, кто с рождения обладает сверхсилами и сверхчувствительностью, скрип сидений и вибрации цепей точно была уловима. Да о чем тут говорить, если я этот скрип и вибрации могла почувствовать, еще будучи человеком? Это точно для них ново. И, надеюсь, в какой-то мере так же интересно, как обычным людям. А то вон как Раскрея улыбается, наблюдая за зеваками, над головами которых она сейчас пролетает. Выглядит она почти такой же довольной, как Мэй, слегка прижмурившая глаза. Это наблюдение побудило меня проследить немного за остальными.

В первую очередь я конечно же взглянула на наших детишек. Те, наблюдая за другими детьми перед ними и позади их хохотали им под стать, правда время от времени глядели на нас сверху, тщетно пытаясь скрыть легкую зависть. Улыбнулась, стоило мне перехватить взгляд Генриха, и сынишка тут же помахал мне ручкой. Перевела взгляд на тех, кто был на внешнем круге, и хмыкнула, заметив как Кира кривляется Урокаю, пытаясь затянуть его в спор. Никак страдает из-за того, что Регис почти на противоположной стороне, а кричать колкости во все легкие слишком даже для него. Урокай послушно выходил из себя, но к моему облегчению, допустимую норму раздражения не переходил. Такео, сидящий между ними делал горестное лицо, явно жалея, что таким образом попытался сбежать от Тао. Тогда-то был бы только хакер, щелкающий снимки и отпускающий шуточки, а теперь получил перебранку благородного и оборотня. И конечно же Тао, щелкающего снимки - как-никак, наш хакер вездесущ. Ухмыльнулась, найдя глазами еще один фиолетовый хвост, развеваемый ветром. Бенго, в отличие от нашего клона был полностью расслаблен, и завороженно пытался рассмотреть механизм карусели.

Услышав смех я оторвалась от рассматривания Бенго и заметила как сидящий передо мной Франкенштейн кивает головой Рагару, только делая вид, что держится за цепи. Смеялся Рагар и указывал на своего старшего сына. Наш Каджу Кертье безуспешно пытался отстраниться от сидящего перед ним Родерика, в точнее - его волос, что лезли ассасину в лицо. Хен шутил, что короткая стрижка не спасла Раджека от участи мешавшихся волос (правда в этом случае - не его собственных), а Родерик, казалось, вообще не слышал этих переговоров. Раскинувшись в сидении, насколько это было возможно он откинул голову, откровенно кайфуя. Его хорошее самочувствие так и било от его ауры, тут даже моего дара не было нужно, чтобы это уловить. А вот сидящий перед ним Джин-Хо явно не был в порядке, хоть и усиленно делал вид, что оно именно так. Сын Мэй был бледен, его глаза блестели не восхищенно, а лихорадочно.

Я успела еще глянуть на изумленного Геджутеля, что сидел позади Раскреи, как взгляд зацепился за объектив камеры, направленной на меня. Тут же указала хакеру на благородного, призывая сделать фотографии, на что получила от него хитрое подмигивание. В итоге камера Тао, сделав несколько фотографий вернулась снова ко мне, и я без напряга, или каких-либо отрицательных чувств стала позировать. Франкенштейн меня в этом поддержал и мы пытались придумать что-то оригинальное, чтобы фотографии вышли занятными. Судя по кивкам Тао и его выкрикиваемым комплиментам наша задумка получилась на "ура". И как раз в моменте нашей импровизированной фотосессии мы почувствовали, как карусель постепенно замедляется, и мы дружно идем на снижение. Внутренний ряд сидений все еще двигался в прежнем темпе, и стал замедлятся только тогда, когда наш, внешний, был на одной скорости с ним. Наши детки с непониманием оглянулись по сторонам, а заметив, как я сошла со своего места, стоило только сидению остановиться, то и вовсе впали в легкое уныние.

\- Ну что, ребятки, идем, перекусим? Возможно и встретим каких-то принцесс, - обращалась я нарочно-безучастным тоном, чтобы разжечь их интерес. И судя по мордашкам Виктории и Фрэнсис - преуспела в этом деле.

\- Правда? - переспросил Генрих, так же как и сестры, оживившись и я с серьезным лицом закивала. Уж если играть - так до конца.

\- Ну естественно. Здесь же их дом, верно? - указала рукой на хижину Белоснежки неподалеку, а другой рукой ловко поймала ладошку сына, в то время как Фрэнсис и Виктория на руках Франкенштейна не отводили от меня заинтересованного взгляда. - Вот они и могут нам встретится.

\- Много принцесс в одном месте, - удивился Раэль не из нашего мира, и Генрих невольно повернулся в его сторону. Я проследила за взглядом сына, таким скромным образом привлекая к Кертье внимание еще и наших дочек. Франкенштейн на него внимания не обращал, разговаривая о чем-то с Рейзелом, который в этот раз покинул аттракцион без малейшего протеста. - У них собрание?

\- Сходка, - хохотнул Джин-Хо, что шел чуть позади Раэля. Он выглядел уже менее болезненно, явно обрадовался, что нам пора было уходить. - Их девиз "мир во всем мире".

\- Каждой девушке по принцу, - подключилась Мэй, пропуская вперед чужих детишек, что бежали к своим родителям, ожидающим их за ограждением аттракциона.

\- Каждому пирату по попугаю, - добавил Бенго, кивнув головой и проследив взглядом за выстроившейся очередью. Я поступила так же, обрадовавшись, что теперь никто не негодовал, требуя быстрее уступить место.

\- Обеспечение домов современным душем - задумчиво сказал Раэль явно думая о своем, разве только палец не прикладывая к губам. Его клон, наш Раэль, слегка издевательски хмыкнул, но к счастью только этим и ограничился. Наш Кертье-младший тут же хвостиком усвистал за Сейрой, заметив как ее за собой увела Суйи.

\- Ха-ха, только не нужно сейчас делать в Диснейленде восстание, - бросила это в сторону Мэй, чувствуя ее эмоции. Что-то мне подсказывает, что сейчас она была вполне в состоянии что-то подобное учудить, и я бы совсем не удивилась, если бы у нее получилось провернуть такое, еще и подговорив к этому аниматоров. Санву, встретившись со мной взглядом застенчиво мне улыбнулась и стала шаркать ножкой, на что я только головой покачала. Правда, улыбки с лица убирать не стала - приколы Мэй зачастую были смешными и по большей мере - безобидными, поэтому мне даже стало интересно, что она могла бы придумать. Коротко рассмеялась, представив себе подобный исход и потащила Генриха за собой к ближайшему лотку со всякими вкусностями.

Пока Франкенштейн с близняшками на руках приближался к нам абсолютно неспешно, по пути издеваясь над Геджутелем в своей излюбленной манере, я встала в очередь, рассматривая меню, и выбрав что-то подходящее для наших детишек на перекус. Выбирала я недолго, поэтому не слабо удивилась заметив что в сценке Франкенштейн-Геджутель добавилось участников. Точнее, ну как участников... Раскрея наблюдала за этой двойкой легко улыбаясь, и параллельно с этим перебрасывалась словами с Розарией и Кэриасом, шагающими следом за ней. Было очень отрадно видеть Лорд благородных в хорошем расположении духа, и я бы непременно еще полюбовалась на эту картину, если бы не то, что ко мне спешными шагами приближался Лудис. Он внимательно на меня посмотрел, словно не зная, стоит ли ему поклониться или как либо поприветствовать, и я только легко ему улыбнулась, чуть ли не мгновенно стирая все его сомнения, что неуверенностью отпечатывались в его ауре.

\- Меня Розария попросила что-то приобрести... - благородный несколько застенчиво мне улыбнулся. Я вздохнула, невольно умиляясь от выражения лица Мергаса.

\- Генрих, поможем дяде Лудису? - сынишка на мой вопрос активно закивал и я с улыбкой повернулась к благородному. - Ну во первых, ты ведь в курсе, что чтобы что-то купить, тебе нужны деньги?

\- Ольга-ним, я уже бывал в человеческих землях, естественно знаю, - в словах каджу не было ни грамма негодования касательно моего "во-первых", даже наоборот - смотрел он на меня с благодарностью, в то время как на меню - с безысходностью. - Мне Розария даже дала местных денег, - Лудис на вытянутой руке показал мне несколько смятых купюр, мои уста были искривлены в широкой, радостной улыбке. И вовсе не деньги меня так радовали - мне нравилось, что Лудис уже явно немного оттаивает, раз Розарию "смеет" по имени называть, а не в уважительной форме.

\- Отлично, тогда скажи мне в чем я могу тебе помочь? - сделала шаг вперед, так как очередь не стояла на месте, и Лудис последовал за мной.

\- Этот язык мне не знаком, - благородный указал на меню кивком головы, не отважившись указать пальцем. - Если бы Вы могли...

\- На "ты", если можешь, ладно? - поправила Лудиса, и повернулась к меню. - Конечно, я тебе переведу. Итак, булочки с джемами, хот-доги, попкорн сладкий, попкорн соленый, жаренная картошка фри, жаренная картошка в спирали, сахарная вата, различные соки и газировки. Что предпочитаешь? - повернулась к благородному и не сумела сдержать смешка. Тот выглядел сильно шокированным, чуть ли не с открытым ртом смотрел то на меня, то на меню.

\- Так оказывается, я прочитал правильно... Но я ничего не понял, и думал, что не знаю языка, - растеряно бросил Лудис, чуть покраснев, и в этот раз смешок сдержать у меня получилось. Все-таки, не надо сыну подавать пример, что можно смеяться с чужого незнания. Но один папочка видит, чего мне стоило не заржать от изумленной рожицы благородного.

Следующие несколько минут я потратила на то, чтобы объяснить Лудису что и к чему, заверить что все эти закуски - вкусные, и поощрить его попробовать новое. Как раз под конец моего спича пришла моя очередь, поэтому я быстро сложила заказ, расплатившись и отойдя в сторонку в ожидании на него. И естественно жестом поощрила Лудиса, а то за ним уже собралась приличная очередь. Должна отдать ему должное - собрался он быстро, и довольно непринужденным тоном сделал заказ, словно все незнакомые ему названия он повторяет каждый день. Кассир кивнул головой, улыбнувшись благородному и подал своей помощнице листок с заказом. Взгляд мужчины бегал то ко мне, то к Лудису.

\- Парень, у тебя очень красивая сестренка. Береги ее, чтобы всякие папаши тут ее не облапали, - тихо пробормотал кассир, явно стараясь чтобы я не услышала. Лудис в ступоре уставился на меня и пришлось повернуться к нему спиной.

Попытавшись скрыть смешки за фейспалмом я добилась только того, что Генрих запаниковал, думая, что я плачу. Пришлось успокоить сына, погладив его по голове и показывая, что я улыбаюсь. Это его не особо убедило, так как у меня выступили слезы от сдерживаемого смеха и абсурдности всей ситуации... Да уж, мы с Лудисом просто близнецы, не различить! Заметив, что у меня появились некоторые неудобства, Франки оставил свой незатейливый флирт с Ландегре и пришел мне на подмогу, причем, очень вовремя, не могу не признать. Остальные из нашей компании, отметив наше с Франкенштейном ожидание у лотка и успех Лудиса в покупках, ринулись к тому же лотку, отчего вокруг воцарилась небольшая толкучка. И как только я пришла в себя, переводя дыхание и осторожно стирая слезинки, а Франки поспешить на подмогу другим, то до меня донесся гул голосов окружающих, словно до этого я была в звуконепроницаемом куполе. Немного удивилась этому странному ощущению, но в итоге махнула рукой, подходя к женщине, что уже протягивала мне мой заказ.

\- Яблочный сок возьму, - услышала голос Мэй на приличном расстоянии от себя, и с интересом стала разглядывать толпу, пытаясь ее заметить. Это она так громко сказала, или у меня уже привычка следить за каждым ее шагом?

\- Дайте сдобу, - Раэль ткнул пальцем в подобие витрины, на котором были те самые булочки. Взглянув на него я нашла и Мэй. А чуть позади них стоял Франкенштейн. - Эту вот, мышиную голову.

Вместе с заказом я проталкивалась сквозь толкучку наших, чтобы занести еду нашим дочкам. Правда, с удивлением отметила, что Фрэнсис сидела у Региса на руках, и бормотала ему в воротник, что хочет хот-дог. Безмолвно кивнула Ландегре, давая ему добро приобрести это моей дочке, а сама, незамеченная Фрэнни стала пробиваться к Франкенштейну. И в конце-концов мне это удалось.

\- Дядя, это Микки Маус, - авторитетно заявила Виктория, глядя снизу вверх на Раэля. Она стояла на лавочке рядом, держась за руку своего отца. Я уже хотела обратить на себя ее внимание, как заметила, что кто-то хлопает Франкенштейна по плечу. Настороженно приостановилась.

\- Извините, - Франкенштейн повернулся, заодно открывая мне вид на личность того, кто пытался обратить его внимание. Это был мужчина в возрасте в форме местной охраны, с Микки в гербе. Сам герб был нашит на рукав, точно там же, где наши школьные охранники носили повязки. Мой муж посмотрел коротко на Вику, а потом снова на мужчину, принимаясь слушать. Наверное, сейчас отчитает, что на скамейку нельзя входить с ногами. Тяжело вздохнула, поджав губы. - Могу ли я попросить автографа у принцессы, которую вы держите за руку? - такого поворота я не ожидала, а поэтому заинтересованно подошла чуть ближе. Охранник улыбнулся, и подмигнул Франкенштейну так, чтобы этого не увидела Виктория. Наша дочка же замерла в удивлении, глядя на охранника так, словно впервые в жизни видит мужчину в форме, даже чуть рот приоткрыла.

\- Естественно, - любимый не растерялся и с улыбкой повернулся к Виктории, заинтересованно склонив голову вбок. - Виктория, этот господин очень рад, что увидел принцессу, и хочет попросить у тебя автограф. Распишешься у него на листочке?

\- Что такое автограф? - шепотом переспросила наша дочка, настороженно глядя то на мужчину, то на Франкенштейна. Муж ответил на опаску нашей дочери короткой ухмылкой, и послал по нашей связи странные до идентификации эмоции. Будто был расстроен, но одновременно с тем гордился тем, что наша дочурка правильно реагирует на потенциальную опасность. Мне, несомненно, тоже было грустно оттого что Вика обычную дружелюбность восприняла как беспокойный сигнал, но нарочно делала вид, что все нормально. Мы живем в том мире, а не в другом, и в какой-то мере это правильно, что дети в случае чего смогут распознать опасную ситуацию до того, как станет слишком поздно.

\- Это доказательство, что ты - это ты. Подпись, - заметив растерянность Виктории, что знала что такое подпись, но писать не умела, Франки тут же поспешил добавить: - Но ты можешь просто что-то нарисовать.

\- Нарисовать! - глаза Виктории зажглись, и она кивнула охраннику, принимая от него ручку. И почти тут же сразу начала что-то выводить на листочке в блокноте, что мужчина протянул ей, чуть склонившись и поддерживая, чтобы ребенку не было затруднительно творить свои художества.

Большинство из наших начали перешептываться, что-то бормотать, но я на это не особо обращала внимание. Больше меня занимало наблюдение за счастливой Викторией и сосредоточенным Генрихом. Он наблюдал за происходящим лишь с интересом, не чувствуя зависти, или даже малейшей обиды за то, что его обделили вниманием. Я чуть пощекотала его бок, заметив как на сосредоточенной мордашке появляется улыбка, а его тело слегка изгибается, пытаясь уйти от предательских прикосновений. Но на душе отлегло, когда я почувствовала радость сына. На почве подобного воспоминания у него вполне потом могли развиться неприятельские чувства к сестре, которую в отличии от него выделили из толпы. Но похоже я зря беспокоилась - Генри смотрел то на меня, то на Вику с одинаковой улыбкой, а в ауре чувствовалась любовь и привязанность. Стоило мне перевести взгляд на дочь, я с удивлением отметила что возле нее стоит Фрэнсис. Оглянувшись за себя, я отметила, как ко мне приближается покрасневший как рак Регис, останавливаясь только из-за моего удивленного взгляда.

\- Извини, она вылетела из рук, пока никто в толпе не смотрел на нее, - сбивчиво прошептал он, а я только кивнула, повернувшись к близняшкам, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдет. Не зря же Фрэнсис сбежала от Региса, точно все слышала и тоже хотела чтобы ее увидели. И должна признать - впечатление она произвела точно такое, какое, наверное, намеревалась - охранник удивленно замер, поочередно глядя на наших близняшек с копной золотистых кудряшек и опешил. Только спустя минуту с лишним он отошел от ступора и отозвался, добродушно улыбаясь. 

\- Вот как повезло, сразу две принцессы! Распишитесь и вы мне, Принцесса.

\- Я русалочка, но тс-с-с, это тайна, - охранник благосклонно кивнул, заговорщицки подмигнув, и уверившись, что Виктория закончила, подвинул блокнот к следующей близняшке. Фрэнсис получила от сестры ручку, и слушая ее наставление, нарисовала на другой странице блокнота небольшой рисунок. Охранник поблагодарил, ушел и еще долго время оглядывался. Я чувствовала его эмоции, сначала легкое недоумение, потом неуверенность, а после и вовсе какое-то шокированное отрицание. И это при том, что теперь, оглядываясь, он смотрел не только на девочек, но и на всю группу. Смотрел, и очевидно не верил своим глазам. Но понять его я могла - толпа внеземно-прекрасных благородных и люди, которые даже для бывалых европейцев выглядят необычно. Наверное, не мог поверить, что все мы были прекрасны, словно _действительно_ пришли сюда из сказки. Хмыкнула, когда перехватила его взгляд, и заметила как он замер, а потом медленно развернулся, начиная краснеть.

\- Мы ему точно надолго запомнимся, - пробормотала себе под нос, разворачиваясь назад, к нашей компании, и только сейчас заметила что Мэй все время стояла возле меня.

\- Точно, такое событие, - улыбнулась Санву, глядя вслед охраннику.

\- Шоколад, - донесся до меня разочарованный голос Раэля, что подошел к Мэй, смотря на надкусанный пирожок. - Но я не люблю шоколад.

\- Надо сразу озвучивать пожелания, - заметил Джин-Хо.

\- Предлагаю всем пройтись, и спокойно покушать, прежде чем идти на горки! - громко заявил Франкенштейн, тем самым не давая Раэлю возможности ответить Джин-Хо. Все так или иначе послушилась моего мужа, и мы оккупировали несколько скамеек.

Только вот наше "спокойно покушать" продлилось непозволительно долго. А после и вовсе переросло в длительную прогулку и визит в хижине Белоснежки. Наши детишки были в полном восторге, впрочем, не только они: школьники активно позировали возле фигурок семи гномов, и подбивали на это наших благородных, которым деваться особо было некуда. Недовольными этим фактом аристократы не были, в большинстве, конечно же. Но абсолютно все отнеслись к этому благосклонно, и за "дурным" примером последовали даже "мы-уже-взрослые" дезертиры Союза, то бишь, наши модифицированные. Выйдя оттуда мы как-то подсознательно разделились на насколько групп, и спокойным прогулочным шагом шли по Диснейленду. Покуда не дошли к сувенирной лавке. Это была пристань в нашем свободном плаванье, где все наши группы собрались опять в одну большую толпу, к превеликому удовольствию местных продавцов. Я понимала абсолютно всех, кто из нашей группы зашел сюда, так как сдержать интерес, глядя на все эти игрушки, канцтовары, фигурки и аксессуары было сложно, даже мне.

Дамочки, которые как раз были в магазине, предпочли удалиться, стоило им завидеть нашу большую и колоритную компанию. Я их не виню, в помещении действительно становилось тесно. Но вот то, какой взгляд на меня бросили эти дамы... Не нужно было уметь чувствовать их эмоции и ауры, или читать мысли, чтобы понять, что те обо мне подумали. Причем, от них так остро повеяло завистью при взгляде на мои засосы, что я не сдержалась и послала им сочувствующий взгляд. Похоже, их личная жизнь вообще плоха. Но именно этим взглядом я открыла ящик Пандоры - дамочки чуть ли не мгновенно разозлились, готовы начать ссору, но их детки начали хныкать и тащить их за собой, так что им пришлось отступить. Невольно передернула плечами, понимая, что мне были готовы вырвать волосы ни за что. Из-за простой зависти. Но это понимание, что у меня дела с интимом предстоят лучше, чем у них, вызвали еще одно чувство - радость, плавно перетекающую в возбуждение. Почувствовав, как внизу живота становится тяжело, я помотала головой и оглянулась, пытаясь отвлечься.

Сейра вместе с Раэлем из нашего мира просматривали книги с иллюстрациями, школьники мучили Рейзела, Региса и Раскрею. Родерик повис на Геджутеле, беспрерывно задавая ему различные вопросы. Наверняка все ради того, чтобы бывший Каджу не отвлекал его дочери от такого занятного занятия. Пока Мэй размышляла, что приобрести, подошел Раэль с туго набитым пакетом, в котором оказались различные сувениры связанные с тематикой о персонаже Гуффи. Мэй с восторгом прижала пакет к себе, но нести его не пришлось - сообразительный Джин-Хо купил рюкзак. Также с рисунком Гуффи. Тао стоял неподалеку от них, но абсолютно не обращал внимания на эту сцену - он упоительно разъяснял что-то Кире, М-24, Такео и Урокаю касательно фигурок, словно он маркетолог этого магазина. Но слушатели ему попались крайне неблагодарные - его игнорили, слушая наставления Франкенштейна, присевшего перед нашими детьми.

\- Я вам еще раз повторю - нельзя. Ваш лимит возможных покупок - по две вещи на каждого, - Франкенштейн объяснял без раздражения, спокойно, медленно и как результат - дети не закатывали истерики, а только искреннее недоумевали. Продавец от их смирного поведения тоже недоумевал.

\- Но почему? - Фрэнсис захлопала глазками, осматривая все полки, и мазнув по мне взглядом, опять вернулась к лицу своего отца. - Это наказание?

\- Нет, милые мои, - я подошла к детям из-за спины и приобняла их, показывая, что я тоже рядом, и что люблю их. - У вас сегодня запрет только на сладкое. А это ограничение важно, чтобы вы научились делать выбор. И чтобы понимали, что нельзя быть расточительным.

\- А что это значит? - Генрих спокойно взглянул на меня, почесав свою губу.

\- А это значит - бездумно тратить деньги. Вот подумайте, милые, - я улыбнулась деткам, начиная говорить шепотом. - На создание тех игрушек ушло много ресурсов и стараний других. Некоторые, возможно, даже сделаны вручную, - я восхищенно глянула на резные рамки для фотографий и снова взглянула на Викторию, Генриха и Фрэнсис. - Это ценно. Так же как и ценны деньги, что мы с папой на эти игрушки выдадим. Если мы купим вам здесь все игрушки, что вы захотите, ваш интерес к ним будет слабым, так как у вас будут еще и другие. И беречь вы их не будете, по той же причине. В итоге, они не послужат вам долго, и сломаются, в то время, как могли бы прослужить дольше. Понимаете? - Я переспросила уже вслух, так как опасалась, поймут ли дети, что я имела ввиду, но наши малыши явно привыкли к сложным словам и усиленному осмысливанию, так как почти в унисон закивали, будучи смертельно серьезными. - Значит, вы согласны на это ограничение?

\- Да, мама! - Виктория чуть подпрыгнула, воинственно вскинув кулак. - Мы выберем себе по две самые красивые игрушки!

\- Молодцы! - не удержалась, и обрадовано захлопала в ладоши, поощряя их прогресс. Франкенштейн выглядел немного удивленным тем, что наши дети все поняли, приняли и осознали, но потом расслабился - вспомнил _чьи_ это дети.

Уловив отголосок мыслей любимого я чуть вспыхнула и развернулась к витрине. Нет, в них не было ничего пошлого, но от подобного тесного контакта на расстоянии во мне опять появилось возбуждение, поутихшее во время разговора с детьми. Появилось и вспыхнуло с новой силой. Лихорадочно осмотрела прилавок, но не нашла ничего, чем могла бы отвести мысли от навязчивой идеи. Повернула голову в сторону Мэй, но та была занята тем, что присоединилась к школьникам, просвещая Кадиса. Модифицированные тоже стали прислушиваться к Тао, то и дело принимая в руки какую-то фигурку с намерением купить. Даже Франкенштейн с какой-то светлой грустью рассматривал какую-то безделушку. Размещенную на прилавке. Чуть ли не рядом со мной. Я сжала губы, закрыла глаза, и перед глазами была эта его грустная улыбка. Нет... Я хочу ее стереть. Хочу видеть его радость. И похоже, я позорно проиграла битву с собственным организмом: переступив с ноги на ногу, почувствовала, что между ног уже влажно. Чтож, объявлю капитуляцию.

\- _Франкенштейн? У нас проблема..._ \- несколько стеснительно подумала, тут же передавая мысле-речь по связи.

\- _Что случилось?_ \- его мысленный голос был серьезен, в то время, как он все так же, с вежливой улыбкой рассматривал различные браслеты и колечка для детей, с маленькими рисунками принцесс.

\- _Я хочу тебя,_ \- вместе с этими словами передала и все свои эмоции, что сейчас мной обуревали, и тут же повернула голову в его сторону голову, чтобы увидеть реакцию. Она не заставила себя ждать. Франки как раз держал в руках какую-то баснословно-дорогую фарфоровую куклу, и прикипел к ней взглядом, держась за нее, как тонущий за соломинку. Успела заметить, что продавец смотрел на моего любимого с нескрываемой надеждой - еще бы, взрослые дети, то бишь, коллекционеры были более склонны выдать целое состояние за одну лишь игрушку. Каково же было разочарование продавца, когда Франкенштейн отложил куклу, посмотрев на прилавок.

\- _Идем в кемпер?_ \- в мыслях моего мужа, так же, как в моих, появилось огромное предвкушение, но тот старался думать о чем-то другом. Прекрасно его понимаю - мужское возбуждение скрыть тяжелее, чем женское. Но его затруднения в этом деле еще больше подлили масла в огонь, заставив меня покраснеть.

\- _Нет. Я хочу тебя именно здесь,_ \- мысленно передала ему свою идею вместе с эмоциями, от чего Франкенштейн сжал зубы и зажмурился.

\- Сэр, вам плохо? - участливо переспросила консультанша, подойдя к Франки.

\- Ничего, сейчас пройдет, - чуть хрипло отозвался он, усиленно пряча свой пах от посторонних. А после взглянул на меня с мольбой. - _Закройся от меня на минуту. Нужно прийти в себя._

Я стеснительно последовала его просьбе и закрылась, для уверенности отвернувшись спиной к нему, созерцая полки с кружками, подставками для фото и футболками. Но ауру в трусы не спрячешь, тем более, когда она так полыхает желанием. Воровато оглянувшись, я заметила, что почти никто не заметил моего состояния. Кроме Юны, Рагара и Раджека. Благо и то - сомневаюсь что именно эти трое будут сплетничать, пока нас не будет. Спустя обещанную минуту я услышала, как Франкенштейн дает указания Тао насчет ограничений игрушек для детей, на что Тао заверил, что за все заплатит без проблем. А потом только почувствовала, как знакомая рука сомкнулась на моем запястье, и как меня поспешно вывели из магазина. Прикосновение обожгло волной жары, и, похоже, не только меня - Франки приглушенно зарычал, заставив нескольких мужчин из очереди, которая была перед магазином, растеряно отпрянуть. Я ускорилась, чтобы все не выглядело так, словно меня тащат силком. Не нужно привлекать к нам лишнего внимания, тем более, когда мы собирались провернуть нечто подобное.

\- И где ты думаешь это провернуть? - в голосе Франкенштейна было легкое раздражение, и он помотал головой, словно ему самому подобное не понравилось. - Черт, - оглянувшись, и не заметив особого внимания к нам, он притянул меня к себе, жарко поцеловав. И теперь на нас смотрели, я буквально сразу почувствовала на себе взгляды.

\- У меня есть идея, - прошептала, не особо отстраняясь от его губ. - Пошли в какой-то отдаленный мужской туалет. Ты войдешь нормально, а скрою свою ауру, или сменюсь в птицу.

\- Предпочитаю второй вариант, - это Франкенштейн мне сказал, когда мы направлялись в туалет. - Никто тебя возможно бы и не заметил, но сомневаюсь, что не заметили бы камеры. А скандала не хочется.

\- И в кабинках камеры точно нет, - ухмыльнулась, и глянув на любимого, заметила у него такое же выражение лица. Ну что ж, гении мыслят одинаково.

До туалетов мы добрались довольно быстро. Ждать не то, что не хотелось - просто не представлялось возможности. Такое ощущение, словно у нас близость была давным давно, а не несколько часов назад. Но факт был фактом - я уже распалилась, и помочь мне мог только мой любимый. Поблагодарив провидение за то, что очереди нет, я высвободила свою руку из захвата Франкенштейна и скрылась в кустах, вылетая оттуда уже ничем не примечательным воробьем. И сразу ломанулась в помещение мужского туалета. Франки как раз заходил в кабинку, поэтому я сразу залетела туда, приземляясь на плитку уже человеком. Благо, в туалете было пусто, кроме нас - ни души.

Не успела я толком додумать мысли, о посещаемости мужских и женских туалетов, как меня лопатками вжали в стенку кабинки, глубоко и проникновенно целуя. Это вымело из головы любые мысли, кроме тех, как себя повести. Как задвигать языком, как закинуть ногу, как сильно обнять за шею. Мысли Франки вначале кружились вокруг того, чтобы закрыть дверь на защелку, но когда он преуспел в этом деле, вслепую закрывая дверь, он тут же уделил мне внимание. Я бы даже сказала - набросился. Одной рукой оглаживал спину, скользнув рукой под блузку, а второй, словно желая увериться, что я не лгу, запустил ладонь мне под юбку. И почти сразу же приглушенно простонал в поцелуй - я была мокрая и горячая. Его пальцы, словно обладая своей волей скользнули под трусики и я простонала, почувствовав спасательную прохладу его пальцев на клиторе. Только вот меня почти тут же заткнули поцелуем, на который я ответила активным потиранием об подставленную ладонь.

\- _Бесстыжая_ \- мысленно сказал Франкенштейн, отстраняясь чуть от меня, чтобы расстегнуть брюки. Не воспользоваться такой ситуацией было бы глупо, так что я хитро ухмыльнулась, глядя на него, и быстро, но старательно-сексуально сняла с себя трусы, активно закивав головой и закрутив их на пальце.

\- _Еще какая. И вся твоя,_ \- мой короткий ответ подтолкнул Франкенштейна к более уверенным действиям.

Он, снова прижав меня к стенке кабинки, медленно проехался руками по моей талии, вниз, по бедрам, к ногам. Ладони не были под одеждой, и шли по швам. Вначале, этого жеста я не понимала, по потом, когда Франки остановил ладони на бедрах, ровно там, где был подол моей юбки, я все поняла. Ладони стали приближаться друг к другу, пытаясь свести мои ноги вместе, и я повиновалась. Сжала ноги, но не слишком плотно. Ощутив пальцы на лобке я снова норовила их раздвинуть, за что меня не больно, но ощутимо укусили за губу. И было в этом легком укусе предупреждение о том, что наказание за неповиновение может мне не понравиться. А я хотела, чтобы мне понравилось, поэтому вернула ноги в прежнее положение. Пальцы Франки стали перебирать ниже лобка, задевая клитор, скользя, и я уже хотела даже прикрыть глаза и насладиться этим, но кто бы мне на это позволил? Уверенным, но не лишенным нежности движением он раздвинул мои половые губы, скользнув между ними своим членом.

Практическая сторона этого вопроса была мне понятна - нужно было как-то увлажнить член перед проникновением, несмотря на то, что я по сути была готовая ко всему. Но оказалось, что это просто идеально подходило под описание предварительных ласк. Трение клитора об его горячий пенис заставило меня сильнее сжать ноги, не желая прекращать ласки, а спину выгнуться. Франкенштейн, точно проявив ко мне милосердие, прижал меня за талию, сделав парочку поступательных движений. Одновременно скользя по клитору он задевал головкой вход во влагалище, от чего я хотела заскулить, до того было дразняще-приятно. Но любимый сжал меня за шею, лишая доступа до кислорода на секунду, и тут же склонился к уху.

\- Ты что, хочешь чтобы нас услышали? Не издавай даже звука, - его рука ослабила хватку, давая мне возможность жадно задышать, а теплый язык словно случайно тронул мочку уха. - Еще ладно, мои, мужские стоны. Вдруг простатит? Но женские? Нельзя так палиться, Лялечка. И поэтому мы сделаем вот так...

Франкенштейн отстранился с ехидной улыбкой. Он опустил крышку унитаза, поставив меня на нее на колени, так, чтобы я упиралась руками о стену. Рационально, ничего не скажешь - туалеты тут были новыми, крышки крепкими, металлическими, бачок - встроенный. Получается, мы действительно можем обойтись бесшумно и к тому же - так никто не заметит еще одной пары ног. Но к стене я не развернулась, а с некоторым раздражением глядела на его предвкушающую улыбку. Нет, глупой я не была, понимала, что он дело говорит, но зачем так дразниться? Зачем, зная что я не особо могу из себя выдавить звук он мучает, заставляя желать этого больше всего на свете? Почему по быстрому не покончит с этим?

_А ты была бы рада, если все произошло быстро?_ \- с укором отозвался Франки-шиза. _Он хочет тебя полностью удовлетворить. Хочет, чтобы тебе запомнилось. И возможно, чтобы ты когда-то захотела повторения._

Я даже не успела почувствовать вину по поводу того, что моя шиза - права, как почувствовала что знакомые ладони мнут мои ягодицы. А потом широко открыла рот, отчаянно дыша и стараясь сдержаться от крика, стона или любого другого звука... Широко раздвинув мои ягодицы Франкенштейн подул на мою промежность, а потом принялся с энтузиазмом работать языком, словно желая собрать все мои соки. Контраст недавнего холодка и его теплого языка заставил меня выпятиться, держась за стену в надежде что руки не соскользнут. Ноги были ватными, но любимый крепко держал за бедра, не давая раздвинуть ноги и тем самым - упасть с крышки. С силой укусила себя за предплечье, стараясь болью хоть немного сбить возбуждение, но неприятные ощущения только добавили контраста, заставляя выгнуться и простонать. Все обещания забылись, было только наслаждение.

\- _Вижу, нужно твои стоны предотвращать по-другому,_ \- со строгими нотками в голове раздались мысли Франки. В них я, как в отражении увидела себя, запрокинувшую голову, с мутными от похоти глазами. Я закивала, перестав считывать мысли любимого, и тот накрыл ладонью мой рот, для надежности прижав челюсть к верхнему ряду зубов. И вошел.

Я сразу же широко раскрыла глаза, судорожно дыша носом. Проникновение вышло холодным, немного сухим, немного болезненным. Видать, член успел чуть высохнуть. Но я тут же сделала движение навстречу, не давая себе привыкнуть, и вместе с тем вырывая из любимого первый стон. Чуть отстранилась, и снова двинулась навстречу, когда Франкенштейн сделал то же самое. Глубоко, жарко, желанно. Глаза закатились сами по себе, было абсолютно пофиг на то, что происходит вокруг. Тихонько постанывала в ладонь, несмотря на то, что Франкенштейн старался двигаться так, чтобы не было слышно шлепков. Эта осторожность была пыткой, но до чего же приятной. Я изо всех сил старалась сжимать член любимого своими мышцами влагалища, чтобы и мне, и ему было приятнее. И это, черт возьми, возымело эффект. Я была даже близка к тому, чтобы ощутить оргазм, но Франки, явно почувствовав это, заканчивать так быстро со мной не желал.

Поймав меня за шею, и все еще держа ладонь на моем рту, он притянул меня к своей груди спиной, начиная зацеловывать все, до чего дотянулся - шею, ключицы, раковину уха. Иногда и кусал, отставляя свои метки на самом видном месте, свежие. Да и еще двигался под другим углом, то и дело проезжая уздечкой по так называемой "точке G". Тут, чтобы получить удовольствие мне даже не пришлось прилагать усилие и сжиматься вокруг его члена, но я хотела, чтобы мы кончили вместе. Да и то, что концентрировалась на этих мышцах позволяло мне "забыть" о стонах, заступая их тяжелым дыханием. Франки, заметив что я притихла отстранил от шеи руки, откидывая мне волосы. Его зубы поймали меня за тыльную сторону шеи, а руки опустились на бедра, крепче прижимая меня к мужу. Его ладони попутно ласкали мне клитор, и когда я расслаблялась, или пыталась проскулить/простонать от подступающего удовольствия, зубы сжимались крепче, почти до крови. И я просто не выдержала - мой разум, раскачан способностями отца концентрировался на всем и сразу, поэтому я достигла в определенном моменте пика удовольствия. И так, как желала - вместе с Франкенштейном.  
  



	165. Часть 162

Оказалось, что сброшенное напряжение накатило на меня волной облегчения так сильного, что я выпала из реальности на некоторое время. Пришла в себя полулежа на коленях Франкенштейна, что не отрывал от меня заботливого взгляда. Его ладонь то и дело поглаживала меня по голове, пальцы перебирали волосы, нежно оттягивали, расслабляя. Хотелось свернуться в клубочек и уснуть, зная, что я в заботливых руках, но нет, нельзя. Неизвестно, сколько мы тут пробыли времени - во время нашей близости оно максимально замедлялось, или же наоборот, пролетало стремительнее пули. Вполне возможно, нашу пропажу уже заметили и спохватились. Представлять, как наша тусовка прочесывает Диснейленд в поиске наших тушек мне не хотелось, и я замотала головой, пытаясь отогнать зарождающуюся картинку. Подняв глаза на своего мужа, я отметила его удивленный взгляд и поймала его ладонь, прижимая к своей щеке и потираясь об нее. Словно жестом хотела показать свою признательность, словно мыслей было мало, чтобы доказать.

\- _Спасибо тебе,_ \- я хотела подтвердить свою благодарность еще и словами, но вовремя спохватилась, что мне лучше молчать. Но ничего, думаю мысле-речь тоже подойдет.

\- _Это я должен тебя благодарить,_ \- Франки улыбнулся, потираясь кончиком носа об мой нос, и прежде чем я успела переспросить - услышала что кто-то вошел. Немного покраснела, понимая что сейчас мы не одни, и задрала ноги, чтобы их не было видно. Но Франкенштейну, видимо, неожиданный посетитель, был равнодушен. - _Ты неизменно наполняешь мою жизнь красками,_ \- продолжил он, на что мне оставалось только головой покачать.

\- _И заодно создаю проблемы, куда же без этого,_ \- закивала головой, пытаясь еще выше поднять ноги, но любимый снова меня выручил, сначала мягко их огладил, снимая все напряжение в мышцах одним касанием, как целитель. Я чуть согнула ноги в коленях, и почувствовала ладонь под голенями - вроде как пустяковый жест, а поддержка и забота чувствуется.

\- _Ты прекрасно знаешь, что эти хлопоты мне в радость,_ \- возразить или оспорить этого я банально не успела - ко мне прильнули в чувственном поцелуе, заставляя меня утонуть в теплых чувствах и ощущениях моей второй половинки. Сразу перехотелось как либо дразниться, хотелось только целовать, чтобы передать те же теплые чувства, что наполняли мою-нашу душу до краев, чуть ли не переливаясь.

За таким приятным времяпровождением мы дождались пока мужчина сгинет отсюда, и я встала на ноги, выпуская хвосты и ощупывая окружающее пространство. Похоже, никого, направляющегося сюда вблизи нет, так что можно расслабится. Достала из пространственного кармана свою сумку со своими вещами первой необходимости (ну а вдруг меня еще в какой-то мир дернут? С моей жизнью нужно ко всему быть готовой). Мы с Франкенштейном спешно привели себя в порядок, а мой муженек улыбался даже несмотря на мое гневное бормотание. Ноги держали плохо, слегка клонило в сон, и это было неудивительно, если учесть, что наша регенерация как была замедленной - так и осталась. Но в итоге мы внимательно осмотрели друг друга, читая взаимно мысли, так что в зеркале надобности не было. Удовлетворившись своим внешним видом, я улыбнулась Франкенштейну, и коротко поцеловав губы, мысленно пообещала ждать снаружи, сменилась в птицу, и быстро вылетела из кабинки.

Долго ждать мне не пришлось - Франки присоединился ко мне довольно быстро. Я с улыбкой подхватила его под подставленный локоть и удовлетворенно зажмурилась, чувствуя удовольствие в ауре своего любимого и заинтересованные взгляды окружающих. Переговариваясь обо всем и ни о чем, мы дошли до места, где отделились от группы и с легким удивлением, одним на двоих, отметили что наши никуда не ушли без нас. Ожидала всякое: как то, что они будут раздумывать, куда мы могли пропасть, так и то, что застанем составление плана касательно наших поисков. Но нет, вместо этого мы застали совсем другу ситуацию - наша группа рассредоточилась в толпе зевак. А заметив, кого окружила толпа, смешка сдержать не сумела - на Рейзеле повисла аниматорша, отрыгивающая Ариэль в голубом платье, воркуя что-то о принце Эрике и позировала снимающим ее людям. Ноблесс недоуменно хлопал глазами, явно желая, чтобы от него отстали, но глядя на радующихся Вику, Фрэнсис и Генриха, смиренно вздыхал и тоже пытался глядеть в объективы камер.

Франкенштейн, стоило ему только осознать, какая картина нарисовалась перед его персоной, а именно - "угнетение" его обожаемого Мастера, уже хотел задействовать свою ауру. Никак надеялся что его кровожадность заставит людей отступить. Но на такое я ему не позволила, дернув его за руку. Мне было достаточно только одного серьезного взгляда, чтобы любимый вспомнил мою угрозу касательно гиперопеки над Рейзелом и чтобы идея воспользоваться Копьем канула в лету. Мой взгляд забегал по нашей группе, и я почти мгновенно выхватила из толпы Мэй и Родерика. Эти двое и по одиночке были довольно опасными, если говорить о покое и мире вокруг, а уж в тандеме тем более. Сделала несколько бесшумных шагов в их сторону, как вдруг почувствовала напряжение Франки. Повернувшись к нему, не могла не отметить как тот побледнел и напрягся, наблюдая за тем, как "Ариэль" осмелела, пытаясь выбить у нашего Рейзела скромный, невинный поцелуй в щечку. Покачав головой, я только подхватила любимого под ручку, потащив за собой. Лучше пока что присмотреть за моим муженьком, и заодно заставить его привыкать, что Ноблесс вовсе не так уж и неприкосновенный. 

\- Ты права, было бы несправедливо если бы те двое не оставили мерзавцев нам для разборок, - по мере нашего приближения я успела услышать фразу Родерика, и несколько разозлилась. Да и насторожилась, особенно когда он так важно закивал головой, на которой красовалось нечто сложное к определению, в чем я только спустя время узнала шляпу Безумного Шляпника.

\- Какие разборки? - тон, с которым я задала этот вопрос, как и момент неожиданности сыграл свою роль - Родерик чуть подскочил, сразу повернувшись назад, и напряженно поглядывал на меня. Немудрено, я ведь добавила в свой взгляд жажду убивать. А что еще остается делать, если бывший Лорд, дай ему волю, тут же бы начал пакостить? А такого добра мне и даром не надо, тем более на экскурсии. Но несомненно радовало то, что в мою игру он поверил. Несмотря даже на то, как я комично смотрюсь возле бледного Франкенштейна, ужаснувшегося пренебрежением личным пространством его Мастера.

\- А вот и пропажа нашлась, - Мэй чуть ли не в ладошки хлопнула, повернувшись к нам. И, похоже, на мою игру не купилась, но и явно не собиралась об этом никому сообщать. - А Родерик-ним так переживал, что вы куда-то исчезли.

\- Да ладно, жучара и переживал? - я бросила это максимально издевательским тоном, но разочарованно отметила, что немного смущения все-таки пробилось в моем тоне. А вот нечего вспоминать и представлять, как нас находят. Я ведь, тоже молодец, даже наших аур не скрыла тогда. Вдруг почувствовала, как мою ладошку отпустили, и отметила как Франки, на грани с человеческим темпом, приближается к толпе, замкнувшей в круг Рейзела. Беспрепятственно ему на это позволила - он и так мыслями был с Ноблесс, даже не слышал наших последних реплик.

\- Переживал, переживал, - покивала Мэй головой, а я, вскинув бровь, глянула на обсуждаемого. - Пропали, говорит, деточки мои. Уже стратегию разворачивал как вас найти, а хулиганов, что вас пытают, больно наказать, - Родерик на такое заявление Мэй, к моему пребольшому удивлению, не стал артачиться или отрицать, а только смущенно отвернулся от нас с Мэй. А потом и вовсе развернулся на пятке и натянув шляпу чуть ли не на нос пошел по направлению к Рейзелу. Больше сдерживаться я не сочла нужным и громко рассмеялась, как от абсурдности ситуации, так и от реакции бывшего Лорда. Порядком отсмеявшись, подняла взгляд, и заметила, что любимый преуспел в освобождении Рейзела и от толпы, и от аниматорши и умилительно улыбнулась. Я и не сомневалась в его успехе, даже учитывая, что помощников в этом деле у него не было - жучара просто стоял и наблюдал.

\- Ну что ж, идем дальше? - стоило Франки приблизиться ко мне, тут же у него весело переспросила. Правда, он выглядел разозлен на весь мир и я приподняла бровь. Как-то не верилось, что простая аниматорша так могла его выбесить.

\- _И правильно, что не веришь,_ \- мысленно обратился ко мне любимый. - _Жучара предлагал Мастеру "присмотреться, раз уж девушка до того осмелела"._

\- Не знаю, - буркнул он уже вслух, все еще мысленно прокручивая эту сцену и попутно представляя, как душит Родерика. Послала ему укоризненный взгляд, и муж мой немного взял себя в руки, вздохнув и осматриваясь. - А где бы вы хотели пойти?

Я поступила подобным образом, что и Франкенштейн, но осматривалась не за аттракционами, а за окружающими. Родерик остался там, где еще недавно была толпа, после исчезновения Рейзела волшебно рассосавшаяся, и беседовал о чем-то с Геджутелем и Лудисом. Малость меня удивило, что наш Мергас остался без внимания Розарии, но быстро расслабилась - обладательница Кровавой Ведьмы никуда не пропала, а просто вместе сидела с нашими близняшками, и что-то им объясняла возле ограждения. Я хотела уже навострить уши, и даже возможно подойти, и самой объяснить все непонятное разъяснить Вике и Фрэнни, чтобы не обременять благородную, но мое внимание привлек громкий смех. Наши Е-Рановцы оккупировали вместе с модифицированными лавочку, и смеялись с чего-то, просматриваемого на мобильнике. Видимо, обсуждают фотосессию Рейзела, так как смех их не был издевательским, а мягким. А потом мне в ноги кое-кто врезался, и тут же поймал за колени. Посмотрев вниз, я тут же наткнулась взглядом на восхищенную и одновременно умоляющую моську Генриха.

\- Туда! - сын почти сразу же, перехватив мой взгляд, указал пальчиком на аттракцион, находящийся на приличном расстоянии. Но даже отсюда было заметно небольшой водопад и слышно восхищенные визги его посетителей, что на лодке с этого самого водопада и спускались.

\- Лодка Пиратов с Караибов... - задумчиво посмотрела туда, не уверена до конца в том, что нас туда пропустят. Но довольно быстро выхватила взглядом какую-то девочку с двумя задорными косичками. Значит, детей пускают. - А почему бы нет? Пошли!

\- Мамуля, дыши, - Джин-Хо, не скрывая своего беспокойства в тоне, махал перед лицом веером. Да делал он до того быстро, что не будь у меня улучшенного зрения, то не смогла бы рассмотреть на нем изображение Белоснежки.

\- Пираты, - минуту спустя, придя в себя с глубоким вдохом, Мэй искреннее обрадовалась и подпрыгнула. Санву до того стремительно побежала в сторону аттракциона, что сбила с ног направляющегося к ней Бенго. Покачав головой, я уже собиралась помочь снайперу не из нашего мира, но отметила что к нему медленно приближается Раэль и решила вместо этого понаблюдать, что же сделает Кертье.

\- Что происходит? - Бенго вслепую пошарил между собой руками, опасаясь повторного столкновения, так как при падении на глаза ему сползла шляпка-каска из мультфильма о Тарзане и Джейн, если не ошибаюсь. Я посмотрела с ожиданием на Кертье-младшего, но мои ожидания не опарвдались - Раэль только поправил на своей голове аналогичную шляпку, со скрытой не то обидой, не то преводсходством глядя на Бенго. 

\- Мне она больше идет, - буркнул он, и не дожидаясь протестов - развернулся, уходя в очередь. Нужды подходить к Бенго и помочь ему встать не было - снайпер поправил свою шляпку-каск как раз в тот момент, когда руку помощи ему протянул Раджек.

\- Вижу, отнеслись с энтузиазмом, - хмыкнув, я пробормотала это больше себе, нежели для достояния народа, но вместе с тем знала, что все, у кого улучшенный слух, имели все шансы это услышать. Сразу же после этого я поймала Франкенштейна за подставленный локоть, и вместе с нашими детишками, которые перебежками следовали за нами по пятам, мы встали в очередь, которая достаточно длинной.

В очереди мы прождали довольно долго. Приходилось по очереди "отлавливать" наших малышей, которым стало скучно и не допустить до того, чтобы они разбежались кто куда. И словно мало было этого ожидания, нас ждала еще одна мало приятная новость - вся наша группа не поместится в одной лодке, так что пришлось разделиться на две. Но стоило нам уже каждому занять свои места, все неудобства забылись и улетучились - в данной поездке на лодке завораживало абсолютно все. Как можно было ожидать от Диснейленда, декорации, эффекты и атмосфера поражали воображение пожалуй всех собравшихся. Это был новый опыт для всех нас - даже те, кто были раньше в лунапарках (и я в их числе) не могли сравнивать парки развлечений с Диснейлендом. Вот уж действительно, рай для детей. Хотя-я-я... Глядя на наших модифицированных и некоторых благородных, могу со смелостью сказать что не только для детей. Даже Тао на минутку притих, созерцая все вокруг.

Глубоко вздохнув я положила голову на плече Франкенштейна и закрыла глаза. Звуков вокруг было немерено, но я сконцентрировалась только на трех источниках. Плеск воды, дыхание и сердцебиение любимого. Мгновение тишины в этот шумный день казалось лаской свыше, и не насладиться ею казалось мне кощунством. Но как это бывает, время в такие ценные мгновения несется как бешеное, поэтому я даже и не заметила, как мы проплыли несколько комнат, открыла глаза только когда услышала смешок. Посмотрев в сторону источника звука, отметила как Мэй с азартом указывает нашим детишкам на скелета за штурвалом, что был прикреплен к одному из "берегов" и рассказывает им какую-то историю. Не удивлюсь, если об ее бытности пиратом. Детки внимательно ее слушали, не отвлекаясь, правда Генрих время от времени оглядывался за себя, ища кого-то в лодке, но неизменно его внимание привлекали какие-то части декора. При наблюдении каждой непонятной или интересующей декорации Генри прворачивался к Мэй, что со смешком объясняла. И все повторялось опять. И кого он высматривает?

\- _Да Розарию ищет,_ \- любимый мысленно ответил мне на мой вопрос, прижав ближе к себе. - _Вчера ведь тетя Роза была Морским Волком, и видимо, теперь останется ним какое-то время в глазах детей,_ \- хихикнула, прикрыв глаза, и представляя себе подобную ситуацию, а потом снова вернулась к наблюдению. Все-таки, дети по ком-то должны были унаследовать эту наблюдательность.

Наблюдать за модифицированными было занятно только вначале - те довольно быстро приспособились, и не реагировали на окружающее особым удивлением. А что из этого следует - Тао довольно быстро вернулся в свою стихию, болтая и делая фотографии. И его внимание особенно привлекли благородные, и признаю - мое тоже. Наши красноглазики были одновременно очарованы, удивленны и заинтересованы. Хоть бери и пиши с них картину "дети, впервые увидевшие радугу". Хорошо, что Тао щелкал им фото, а то судя по тому, как недалеко от нас начало меняться звучание воды и как перед нами начали меняться декорации, наша лодка вскоре попадет в бурный поток воды. И скорее всего, вода намочит всех, кто сидит по краям, и Рейзела в том числе. Я нарочно-мерзко прохихикала, представляя себе подобную картину, и почувствовала, как в тот момент любимый читает мои мысли. И даже в приглушенном свете могла заметить это его выражение лица, предвещающее сильное волнение. Ох уж и трясется же он над этим нашим Реем, ох трясется. 

\- Ребята, подготовьтесь, сейчас что-то будет! - я задорно выкрикнула всем, кто плыл с нами в лодке. А особенное внимание уделила нашим детишкам.

\- Вот это точно "что-то"! - Такео, с легким испугом показал в сторону носа корабля. Мы плыли вовсе не в водоворот, а в небольшой водопад. Все разом насторожились, а я чуть приподнялась, перегнувшись через Франкенштейна к Вике, Генриху и Фрэнни.

\- Так, дорогие мои, крепко держитесь сюда, - указала им на перекладину перед каждым рядом сидений и с легкой усмешкой заметила, как ее касаются и благородные и модифицированные.

На губах появилась шальная улыбка - раз они так опасаются, то почему бы не оправдать их страх? Приложив совсем немного усилий к работе своего дара, я заставила воду немного взбунтоваться - волны сначала били в борт, каплями достигая наших сидящих, а потом запустила довольно сильную волную сзади, придав нам ускорения. Вышло чуть невиннее, чем я ожидала, но эффекта добилась желаемого - наши красноглазики недоуменно хлопали глазами, а модифицированные вытирали капли с лица, что могли быть как и водой из-за борта, так и потом. А вот Вика, Фрэнни и Генри только весело смеялись, и хлопая в ладошки просили еще раз. И встретившись со мной взглядом состроили умолительные моськи, опять держась за перекладину и показывая свою полную готовность. Отказывать им не стала и пустила под лодкой более мощную волну, тем более что остальные этих перекладин не держались. Будет им урок. Повторив свой маленький трюк я встретилась с упрекающим взглядом Франки и невинно ему улыбнулась. И, похоже, была прощена: милый покачал головой, но уже не скрывая улыбки за угрюмостью.

Дальнейшее путешествие по этому подобии пещеры прошло относительно спокойно - кроме совсем невинных скримеров, появившихся над нашими головами не было ничего, чего мы не увидели бы в начале нашей прогулки лодкой. Наши детишки восторгались недавним приключением, вертясь на сидениях до той степени, что я опасалась, что те сейчас заберуться с ногами на сидения, или попросят кого-то из взрослых помочь им коснуться одной из декораций. Но такого, к счастью не произошло, и мы чуть ли не всем составом лодки утихомиривали энтузиазм наших малышей. Мысленно вздохнула: если уж они так возбуждены происходящим, то я даже не представляю, что бы было, если не запрет на сладкое. Наверное, к потолку бы прыгали. И в случае наших детей это вовсе не метафора. Когда наша лодка выплыла на свет дети просто волшебным образом притихли, послушно устраиваясь с ровными спинками и держась за поручень. Ну прямо-таки пример до подражания, не то что минуту назад. Оглянувшись себе за спину, отметила ошарашенных происходящим благородных и хитро улыбнулась, еще и ладошкой им помахав.

Освободив свою лодку мы стали ожидать, когда вернется вторая, вместе с остальными участниками нашей экскурсии, в числе которых были преимущественно оборотни и благородные. Благо хоть с ними были наши школьники, а то, боюсь, они либо бы ничего не поняли из происходящего, либо бы заскучали. А возможно и одно и другое. Наша группа шанс заскучать не имела - уж раз в нашем доме тишина - явление редко, даже по ночам, то на аттракционе - тем более. Состав-то у нас был почти такой же. Я оглянулась, чтобы увериться, что никто за короткое время ожидания не потерялся, но в итоге облегченно вздохнула. Детишки на руках Франкенштейна и Сейры окружили Мэй и Рейзела, что-то выспрашивая у обоих (ну, в случае Ноблесс можно сказать - пытались) а модифицированные остановились у одного из магазинчиков, которых здесь, как и лотков с едой, было много, потащив за собой благородных. От созерцания этой картины, и одновременно слежки за тем, чтобы никто не отбивался от "стада", я почти не заметила сообщений от Пита.

\- "Ольга, тут тебе сообщение", - высветилось на экране знакомым шрифтом, что можно было назвать альтернативой устной речи Пита. А потом на экранчике появилось селфи довольной жизнью Алекси, а на фоне мелькал М-24 за рулем и угрюмо смотрящие в камеру Шинву и Павел. И подпись "держись, Диснейленд, мы надвигаемся. Если повезет, будем за тридцать-сорок минут."

Хмыкнула, не найдя нужным отвечать на это сообщение, а точнее - переложила эту заботу на Пита. Тот безропотно, а даже с каким-то затаенным удовольствием согласился, и я могла вернуться к наблюдению. И мой взгляд тут же приковал тоннель, откуда раздавались знакомые голоса. За считанные минуты показалась лодка с нашими благородными и оборотнями, и я удовлетворенно хмыкнула, заметив легкую улыбку Раскреи, которую приобнимал Родерик, и то бледнеющего, то краснеющего Геджутеля, которого то и дело пихал локтем Рагар, что-то восхищенно вещая, кивая головой на Родерика. Должна признать, пощекотать нервы самого старшего Ландегре было для меня невероятно приятно, но больше меня радовала активность и раскрепощенность Рагара, что с каждым днем только росла. И я могла даже прикрыть глаза, что пример для подражания он выбрал не самый лучший, так как бывший (к счастью) Лорд благородных не всегда способен обучить чему-то хорошему. Рагар, отметив что я за ним наблюдаю, тут же ко мне подошел, стоило ему сойти с лодки.

\- Идем дальше? - глаза старшего Кертье горели искренним наслаждением и удовольствием, но я в ответ покачала отрицательно головой.

\- Нет, сейчас к нам придут провинившиеся, - показала фотографию Алекси Хену, и встретившись с его легким непониманием, поспешила объясниться. - А с ними и Алекси с Пашей.

\- Уже? - Розария, что стояла недалеко от нас, так как направлялась в мою сторону, переспросила заинтересованно. Ее взгляд не без труда оторвался от Тао и Такео. Наш хакер с непритворным азартом носился за Такео, пытаясь зайти ему за спину и стянуть резинку с волос. Причем, не затыкался, весело треща что-то о Покахонтас, чем наш снайпер не проникся, и вообще, его волосы ему важнее. Благо хоть что безобразничали эти двое без применения сверхсил... Но своего зрителя они определенно нашли - Мэй от смеха уже за бок держалась, наблюдая за ними, а Эшлин и вовсе болела за Тао, но на выручку ему не спешила. 

\- Тогда ты, Тао, будешь Джоном Смитом, возлюбленным Покахонтас, - предложила Санву, немного поборов свой смех, и подходя ближе к нашей полукровке. - Такая пара выйдет - загляденье.

\- Не-ет, Тао же енот, - с легким смешком возразила Эшлин, на минуту прекращая скандировать слова поддержки. Тао, явно ее услышав, выдал из себя какой-то подозрительный и тяжеллый до идентификации клич и продолжал гонялся за Такео на утеху окружающим. И судя по лицу снайпера, подобными играми в кошки-мышки Тао его порядком измучил. - Ах, точно, ты возможно не в курсе! - хлопнула себя по лбу Эшлин, заметив на лице Мэй вежливое недопонимание.

\- Я однажды превращала их в животных, близких им по духу, - желая добавить свою лепту, я подошла к Мэй и доверительно, шепотом сообщила ей. - И Тао тогда превратился в енота.

\- Молодчина, - Санву похвалила меня, почему-то, но неискренности или сарказма в ее словах я не ощутила, напротив - девушка меня еще рукой по плечу похлопала. - Неверное это были самые спокойные дни.

Над словами Мэй я призадумалась, затрудняясь с ответом. Можно ли было назвать спокойными днями эти испытания над моими новыми способностями и нервами? Но с другой стороны, тогда действительно было чуть проще - Союз вел себя относительно тихо, у нас был канон, с помощью которого мы могли предвидеть и вовремя предотвратить любую проблему. И неважно было, насколько она масштабная - нас тоже было много, и почти все в боевой готовности. Улыбнулась своим мыслям - права была Мэй, это были спокойные деньки. Потому что у нас была уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Потому что как бы я не уставала в спарринг зале - мне всегда было приятно открыть для себя что-то новое, и еще приятнее - поделиться своим открытием с любимым. Я глянула в сторону, чтобы найти Франкенштейна, но взгляд наткнулся на что-то совершенно другое, но тем не менее - интересное. Небольшой поезд, рассчитан как на детей, так и на их возможных родителей, и что самое примечательное - локомотив-Гуффи. Похоже, у меня есть чем порадовать мою гостью.

\- Мэй, ты только глянь! - пальцем указала Мэй на свою находку, и уверившись, что она заметила паровозик, с надеждой заглянула в глаза своей, не постесняюсь этого слова, подруги. - Хватаем малышню и айда кататься? - слегка смущенно улыбнулась Санву, так как почувствовала в своем голосе энтузиазм, который пыталась скрыть. Было немного стыдно, вроде взрослая девушка, замужняя женщина, а завидев детское развлечение сама захотела покататься. Хотелось вспомнить ранее, а от того еще в меру счастливое, детство.

\- Спрашиваешь! - Санву фыркнула от смеха и обаятельно мне улыбнулась, словно прочитала все мои мысли. Но вмешательства я не ощутила, значит, скорее всего просто догадалась о причине моего воодушевления. И судя по ее эмоциям - вполне так разделяла. - Да я в нем жить готова! Малышня, айда к Мэй на ручки.

\- Иду, мамуля, - тут же с готовностью вызвался Джин-Хо насмешив Мэй, повернувшуюся к мчащимся к ней близняшкам. Приколист, весь в свою мамочку.

Впрочем, почему бы не подыграть? В человеческом темпе подбежала к Джин-Хо, и уверившись, что парень меня заметил - сделала вид что собираюсь взять его на руки. Парень вначале посмотрел на меня с легким удивлением, видимо, я таки застала его врасплох, но потом, поняв что и к чему, попытался уйти от моих рук. Ну, наглости и упрямства мне не занимать, так что я просто последовала за его движением. И только когда Джин-Хо сдался, понимая, что со мной не победит, я ловким движением юркнула в сторону и подхватила на руки ожидающего Генри. Сын Мэй немного удивился моему маневру, но заметно расслабился. Хмыкнув, я усадила Генриха себе на плечи и короткими перебежками приблизилась к концу очереди на этот паровозик. Кроме Мэй, Вики и Фрэнни там нас ожидали Эшлин, Ик-Хан, Регис и Кира. Компания довольно разнообразна, но вот и не скажешь, что неожиданная. Так же неожиданными не стали перепалки между Кириллом и Регисом, которые были привычны пожалуй абсолютно всем.

\- Зачем ты сюда идешь, ты же взрослый мужик? - буркнул Регис, глядя на Киру несколько раздраженно и отвернулся. Видимо, наш юный каджу просто хотел его поддеть, так как ответа явно не ожидал. Но Кира ухмыльнулся, что значило что благородный его получит так или иначе.

\- Ну знаешь, хоть я и не такой мелкий, как ты, но отказываться от веселья не хочу, - хмыкнул оборотень, а Регис от его слов, как по мановению волшебной палочки, состроил возмущенную мордашку.

\- Я вырос на три сантиметра за месяц! - прикрикнул Ландегре, явно не стесняясь этого "неэлегантного" жеста.

\- Ох, а ты каждый день меряешься и проверяешь? - со смешком бросил Кира, снова пытаясь поддеть, заставив Региса гордо вскинуть подбородок, хмыкнув неоприделенно.

\- Это, вообще-то, нечестно, ростом кого-то унижать, - буркнул Ик-Хан, глядя на Киру, на что Эшлин слегка рассмеялась.

\- Да ну, ребята, вас никто не УНИЗИЛ, - Эшлин выделила слово интонацией, и я, неожиданно даже для себя, хохотнула с этой неприкрытой шуточки.

\- Если Кира мастер подколок, то Эшлин - каламбуров, - бросила это вслед своему смешку, чтобы никто не подумал, что я насмехаюсь с наших "униженных". Эшлин протянула мне ладошку, и поняв ее жест, прибила ей пять. Мы с ней проигнорировали несколько удивленные и возмущенные взгляды Ик-Хана и Региса и просто молча продолжили стоять в очереди. Мэй стояла рядышком с нами, и, казалось бы, не обращала внимания ни на что вокруг. Но ее взгляд то и дело скользил к Бенго и Раэлю, стоящим неподалеку. Те с удивлением и недовольством провожали взглядом проходящим мимо четырех парней, у которых на голове были идентичные каски, как те, на счет которых они еще недавно спорили.

\- Продавец говорил, что это эксклюзив, - пробормотал Бенго, не отводя внимательного взгляда от парнишек.

\- И что мне больше идёт, - мрачно добавил Раэль, чуть склонив голову вниз.

Больше на них внимания я не обращала - пришла наша очередь садиться в паровозик. Мы ловко и быстро заняли лучшие места, то бишь - в самом локомотиве. И так как мест в нем, в отличии от остальных вагонов, было меньше, то поместились только я с детьми, Мэй, Эшлин, Регис, Кира, Джин-Хо и Ик-Хан. Как по мне - идеально, никого лишнего с нами. То, что в остальные вагончики зашли другие люди меня не особо волновало, так что усадив детей я искреннее улыбнулась, ожидая подобные улыбки заметить и у остальных. Этого не случилось, но я успокоилась, почувствовав, как от всех пошла стабильная эмоция удовлетворения. Вот и прекрасно! Когда поезд сдвинулся с места детишки вначале притихли, изумленно хлопая глазками, но потом привыкли к новому ощущению и так или иначе высказывали свою радость. Но больше всего этот аттракцион понравился Фрэнсис - улыбка на ее устах была широкая, а ее эмоции поражали вспышками восхищения. Погладила по голове дочку, что обрадованно загалдела, стоило нам заехать в тоннель. Но ее радость прервало неожиданное происшествие.

\- Как смеешь ты, бесчестивый, говорить это мне? - вскочил на ноги Регис, держа наготове мягкий, будто желейный меч, что смешно покачивался от дрожания едущего локомотива. Пожалуй все из нас затихли от его заявления и меча, наставленного на Кирилла. Я еще и до кучи послала ему недоумевающий взгляд, уверенная, что благородный его почувствует и глянула на Киру. Он удивленным поведением Региса не выглядел.

\- Мои идеи не признаны, но воспеты будут миром, - Кира так же вскочил на ноги, но почти тут же сел - ударился головой в потолок тоннеля. Огромных усилий мне стоило не заржать, или не залепить себе фейспалм. Или все вместе. Но охота смеха быстро сменилась раздражением, когда я осознала, что они решили начать именно здесь делать какое-то представление. Это прямо так и необходимо портить мне всю малину? Я уже молчу о привлечении внимания!

\- Что происходит?! - добавила в свой голос чуть больше раздражения и недовольства, нежели стоило бы в подобной ситуации, но чем-то этих горе-актеров надо пронять. Вон, Кира сидит, и вполне натурально скулит, держась за голову, а Регис силился держать лицо, но плечи то и дело подрагивали, а уголки губ приподнимались. Впрочем, думаю это из-за громкого, заразительного смеха Эшлин - мне тоже нелегко было сдержаться. Наша полукровка, не в состоянии вылмовить и слова указывала поочередно на Киру и Региса, а Ик-Хан горестно вздохнул.

\- А говорил же Хену - другое надо дать задание... - пробормотал он себе под нос, и я только бровь вскинула. Значит, здесь лапки мокал Тао? Тогда вообще неизвестно чего ожидать.

\- Забавные они, - Мэй склонила голову набок, наблюдая за Регисом. - А наши дальше метания гневных взглядов пока не продвинулись.

\- С-сдавайся, страшный монстр, - Регис, все еще подрагивал от смеха, что в тандеме с его почти каменным лицом выглядело просто неповторимо. Его меч, кстати, делал то же самое - трясся как желе. Каджу смотрел на Киру сверху вниз с превосходством, несмотря на то, что на доблестного рыцаря он не слишком смахивает. Кира же держался за голову, уже не подвывая, и поглядывал незаметно по сторонам. Последовав его примеру, я сделала то же самое, и отметила что из соседних вагонов зеваки внимательно за нами наблюдают. Ну, хоть в этом могу его похвалить - люди бы точно удивились, если после такого столкновения он бы быстро оправился. Это наблюдение меня чуть успокоило, так как заметно что парни все еще прислушиваются к правилам нашей экскурсии, а значит, есть все шансы что сильного фейла не будет. Тогда, почему бы мне не насладиться этой сценкой? Ну, хотя бы попытаться. Вон, Вика, Генри и Фрэнни уже с интересом наблюдают за этим представлением. Но так заехать в потолок... Спрятала свою улыбку за фейспалмом.

\- Эшлин, я хочу знать что это за спор? - не отнимая руки от лица, переспросила у нашей полукровки.

\- Не хочешь, - сквозь смешок выдавила она, явно что-то предвкушая.

\- Я серенький волчок и буду кусать за бочок! - крикнул Кира и поднялся, стоило локомотиву покинуть тоннель. От стыда он густо покраснел, даже не пытаясь этого никак скрыть. Тут же я уловила, как почти беззвучно смеются Эшлин и Мэй, а последняя еще и чуть собралась, явно желая что-то сказать.

\- Им надо было билеты на такое представление продавать. Ой, а кто-нибудь это снимает, надеюсь? - сказав это, она продолжила сдавленно хохотать.

Мысленно прохихикав, а в самом деле удерживая маску невозмутимости я глянула в сторону Джин-Хо и Ик-Хана. Снимал, в этот раз, сын Мэй, широко улыбаясь, глядя на экран, а Ик-Хан что-то бормотал о своем Хене. Тао же стоял за ограждением и тоже снимал, издалека. Вздохнув, покачала головой, последив взглядом за нашими "сказочными рыцарями". Дрались они, к счастью, не в паровозике, а в метре от рельс. Их движения, естественно, выдали в них бойцов со стажем, но их медленность... Сплошная показуха. Хотя, возможно я чуть предвзята - все-таки, к скоростям привыкла сверхчеловеческих, тем более - в бою. Да и дети, что сидели в соседних вагонах наблюдали за этим боем с неописуемым восторгом, некоторые даже ручки к ним протягивали. Но наши драчуны их игнорировали, и продолжали свой "бой" до тех пор, пока не остановился паровозик. А то, что к ним как раз приближались охранники, наверняка было всего лишь стечением обстоятельств.

\- Вдоволь поваляли дурака? - приблизившись к этой двойке, я с легким недовольством отметила, что в моем голосе чувствовался смешок. Но оборотень и юный каджу все-равно напряглись, так что могу считать миссию выполненной. Да и нашим малышам явно понравилось подобное разнообразие развлечения от своих дядей. Фрэнсис, по крайней мере, сразу же побежала к Франкенштейну, начиная восхищенно делаться впечатлениями, в то время как Вика и Генри были относительно спокойны.

\- Алекси и остальные провинившиеся на подходе, - мои размышления прервал едва слышный голос Пита. Он сообщил мне это как можно быстрее, и тут же снова притворился обычными часиками.

\- Ох, уже? Как быстро время летит... - я оглянулась, пытаясь понять, далеко ли мы уже отошли от входа. Но не успела даже толком сообразить, что и к чему, как в голове появился голос моего мужа.

\- _А еще быстрее время летит, когда человек занят чем-то приятным,_ \- он слегка откинул голову, демонстрируя мне засос, что я оставила на нем ночью, и посмотрев любимому в глаза я только ухмыльнулась, не сказав ничего в ответ. Как хочет, пусть так и толкует.


	166. Часть 163

Ожидание Алекси и остальной компании не проходило скучно ни для кого в нашей тусовке. Каждый занимался чем-то своим - Франкенштейн, вместе с Рагаром и Геджутелем призывали к порядку нашу малышню, Джин-Хо показывал Мэй отснятый материал, получив в ответ ее довольные кивки, Ик-Хан, Суйи и Юна о чем-то переговаривались с Кадисом, время от времени разбавляя разговоры смешками, Бенго в шутку щелкнул пальцами по каске Раэля и тут же быстрым шагом отошёл от него, когда Кертье хотел щелкнуть в ответ, прикрыв каску руками. Было немного непривычно, но вместе с тем приятно посмотреть на то как дурачатся Бенго и Раэль, и я проследила за ними чуть дольше. Никто из этих двоих не был настроен враждебно, но они тем не менее продолжали. Прямо-таки, с детской непосредственностью испытывали нервы друг друга. Со смешком покачала головой, радуясь, что они могут расслабиться и отдохнуть. Да и судя по тому, что я вижу - не только эти двое расслабляются и сбрасывают с себя свои обязанности. Подобное не могло не радовать... Мои мысли прервало ощущение того, как кто-то запрыгивает мне на спину.

\- А вот и мы, приперлися! - Алекси,естественно же, не могла спокойно заявить о своем появлении, поэтому пришлось ее чуть придержать, чтобы она не упала. Не то чтобы с моей силой подобное было затруднительно, но я не привыкла к такому, а поэтому чуть поморщилась, закатив заодно глаза. Но благо, она отлипла от меня сама, отойдя на шаг и указала себе за спину. Там были сосредоточенно игнорирующие друг друга Шинву и Паша, и неловко улыбающиеся Раймонд и М-24. Наблюдая эту картину, я взглянула на Франкенштейна, и увидела как он улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

\- С домашними делами справились, Золушки? - сказал он и к моему удивлению, наличие в этой толпе "Золушек" брата его Мастера не помешало ему добавить в свой голос немного ехидности.

\- Справились они, справились, - с улыбкой заверила Александра, чуть ли не сразу повиснув на руке Раймонда. У-у-у, вижу, наш Ноблесс кроме задачи в виде уборки получил настоящее наказание - любвеобильность и настырность моей подруги. - И трудотерапия подействовала, и наши провинившиеся очень раскаиваются, правда, парни?

\- Правда, - в унисон сказали они, и я тихо хохотнула, покачав головой. Все-таки моя подруга пусть и косила иногда под наивную дурочку, знала как применять свой особый шарм, чтобы добиться желанного. В этом конкретном случае - достать так, чтобы им ни за что в свете не захотелось повторения.

\- Верю, верю, - со смешком сказала я, глядя на гордую улыбку подруги адресованную мне. - Если уж головомойку делала Алекси, то скорее всего, действенно.

\- Она нам на уши нагнетала почти все время что мы убирались, - обиженно выпятив губу и приобняв себя, сказал Шинву, тем самым вызвав нестройный ряд смешков и сдержанного хихиканья. Но судя по его улыбке - этого эффекта и добивался. Ну что ж, каждый развлекается как умеет - вон, даже Алекси, заметив эту реакцию, не стала злиться, зачатки чего уже было чувствовались в ее ауре.

\- Нагоняй получили, поняли свои ошибки, исправились, - загибала пальцы Мэй. - Заслужили мороженку и покататься на пони. Ой, а чем провинился М-24? Слушай, ты выбрал бы себе имя. Я буду называть тебя Миша! О, мороженка! - после этих слов она сразу кинулась к павильону. Я заинтересовано выгнула бровь, наблюдая за ее неожиданным оживлением и заметила как Джин-Хо, все время до этого наблюдающий за ней, почесал задумчиво затылок.

\- Она... Она кофе перепила? - его вопрос прозвучал неуверенно, сын Мэй несколько беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как его мать скупила кучу мороженного, складывая его на внушительный поднос, что любезно предоставил продавец.

\- Она ещё такой ребенок, - покачав головой, сказал Раэль. Их реакции я не понимала - они же знают, какая Мэй, а что уж говорить о том, что она попала сюда, в место, где почти на каждом шаге - твой любимчик. Даже самый угрюмый человек на ее месте бы радовался.

\- Дайте порадоваться человеку, Мэй наконец-то попала в свою стихию, - я с улыбкой обратилась к этой двойке, но вместе с этим постаралась чтобы в голосе все-таки был заметный упрек. Мне тут не нужно скукоты смертной, как в Лукедонии, мы не ради этого затеяли эти каникулы. Мой взгляд снова приковала Мэй, и заодно - изумленный продавец, не уверенный в том, не шутка ли - такое количество мороженного. Но Санву была восхищенна, и с азартом покупала одно мороженное за другим. - Понять не могу только одного - как ваш Франкенштейн не додумался, чтобы Мэй сюда свозить?

\- Кстати, а пони - не такая уж и дурная идея, - Розария подошла ко мне, заметив, как смутились Джин-Хо с Раэлем и явно желая перевести тему. Ее ладонь с холенными пальчиками, выкрашенными в черный цвет указала на карусель неподалеку - круглую, с крышей стилизованной под шатер и с различными фигурками персонажей Дисней на шестах, кроме нескольких традиционных пони по краям.

\- Мама, я хочу! - глаза Фрэнсис зажглись интересом, пожалуй, в разы сильнее чем у ее брата и сестры. Не скрывая хитрого прищура потянула за нить связи с моим мужем.

\- _Вот и наши дети начинают показывать свои вкусы, предпочтения... Еще немного, и будем знать, как обустраивать их комнаты,_ \- мысленно бросила я, и услышала как Франкенштейн хмыкнул.

\- _Признаю, ты была тогда права. Буду внимательно за ними наблюдать,_ \- мысленно передал мне Франки и я снова обратила внимание дочке, в надежде что та не заметила моей заминки. И тут же с улыбкой погладила ее по голове.

\- Естественно, пойдем. Кто еще хочет с нами? - подняла взгляд, смотря на окружающих с поощрением.

\- Мы хотим! - воскликнули Е-Рановцы, теперь уже полным составом, вместе с присоединившимся к ним Шинву и за ними спокойно последовали и другие ученики - благородные и Рейзел. Впрочем, Раймонд тоже пошел, но больше принудительно, так его с улыбкой вел за собой его брат. Ну ничего, я уверенна, что Раймонд успеет проникнуться царящей здесь атмосферой до того, как мы отправимся обратно в Шампу.

Окинула взглядом ближайшие аттракционы. Мысль о том что еще парочка часов и придется покидать это место, отозвалась в моем сердце легкой грустью, несмотря на то, что к Диснею я относилась спокойно, если не сказать - нейтрально. Здесь действительно было сказочно, я купалась в эмоциях радости и веселости, исходящей от окружающих, неприкрыто кайфуя. Причем, в эмоциях всех окружающих, не только членов нашей экскурсии. На фоне этой радости грусть казалась ничтожной и чужой, но присутствовала. Особенно, если учесть, что немало благородных завтра отправятся обратно - как-никак, они сюда только на свадьбу прибыли. Углубиться в размышления мне не дала Фрэнни, с заинтересованной мордашкой потянув за край юбки. Ее пальчик указывал на карусель, а глазки могли бы переплюнуть кота из Шрека. Хмыкнув, легко подхватила ее на руки, тут же услышав ее смех, и направилась в очередь, проходя мимо Бенго и Раэля. Кертье все-таки сумел отвесить Бенго щелбан, и пока стрелок приходил в себя, лежа на земле, под сочувствующими взглядами Джин-Хо и нескольких прохожих, одаривал его полным превосходства взглядом. Правда заметив Мэй и то количество мороженного, что она несла, тут же к ней подбежал.

\- Не много будет? - Раэль озадаченно посмотрел на гору мороженого, очевидно не зная, как помочь своей нуне.

\- Так это не только мне, может кто ещё захочет, - пояснила девушка и они направились к оставшимся, кто не встал в очередь на карусель. - Кто будет? Разбирайте.

На то, как все с легкими, смущенными или одобрительными улыбками угощались мороженным я больше не особо обращала внимания. По стечению обстоятельств, или же по причине банальной удачи, нам не пришлось долго ожидать в очереди, так как ее почти не было. Только двойка-тройка подростков, что переговаривались со смешками и позировали к фото, делая их поляроидом, довольно стареньким на вид. Так как наша компания была небольшая, всю карусель мы не заняли, и оставались свободные места, только желающих особенно не было видно. Шинву, Юна, Ик-Хан, Суйи и Эшлин под ручки подхватили Раймонда, Сейру и Региса, ненавязчиво и незаметно показывая им, как садиться и объясняя всю суть развлечения на этом аттракционе. Рейзел наблюдал за этими указаниями на расстоянии, так как его пригласил следовать за собой мой муж. Впрочем, усадив Вику и Генри он повторил то же, что и школьники, но более явно - все-таки, нашим малышам было позволительно об этом не знать, и это ни у кого бы не вызвало вопросов, как в случае с благородными, что казались хорошими абсолютно на любом поприще.

Усаживать Фрэнсис отдельно, как это сделал Франкенштейн с Викторией и Генрихом, я не стала. Аура дочки горела предвкушением, а сама она нетерпеливо ерзала на руках, и о причине подобного я могла только догадываться. Наш с Фрэнни выбор пал на классического пони, что расположился с краю - думаю, малышка выбрала его специально, чтобы иметь лучшее обозрение на тех, кто с нами на карусель не пошел. Долгой лекции я уделять не стала, только усадила дочку себе между ногами и попросила держаться за шест. В остальном я без проблем смогу подстраховать. По причине того, что уселись мы не в пример быстрее Франки и Вики с Генри, у меня была возможность заценить обстановку. Школьники все еще усаживались, теперь разговорившись с подростками не из нашей группы, Рейзел внимательно слушал своего контрактора, Франки, чувствуя внимание своего Мастера, то и дело бросал в его сторону взгляд, уверяясь, все ли в порядке, а Алекси, подхватив под локти Тао и Такео обрадованным криком попросила женщину, обслуживающую механизм подождать, и присоединилась к нам.

Криво улыбнулась подруге, что явно не знала, выбрать ли место возле Е-Рановцев, или возле меня и Франкенштейна, но ее задачу облегчил Тао, потянув ее за собой и присаживаясь позади Рейзела, на Пумбу. Сам Рейзел сидел на Короле Льве, и я только головой одобрительно закивала от подобного подходящего выбора. Алекси села передо мной на пони, а Такео с улыбкой сел сразу возле нее, перед Рейзелом. А потом карусель пришла в движение, тем самым оживив всех нас, кто был внутри. Алекси не прекращала разговаривать с Такео, не давая тем самым ему в полной мере сосредоточиться на новых ощущениях, но судя по его улыбке - особо против такого расклада он не был. Посмотреть на реакцию окружающих я не смогла - Фрэнсис, стоило карусели прийти в движение, тут же принялась активно выражать свой восторг, как никогда раньше до этого за сегодняшний день. И ладно, если бы она просто лепетала радостно, возможно даже подпрыгивала и кричала, но нет, наша юная дама воспользовалась тем, что я не говорила ничего о силах и держась за шест, то и дело норовила взлететь. Утихомирить ее, и поймать получилось только на третьем круге, что сделала карусель, и я, уверившись что Фрэнни чуть успокоилась, стала оглядываться.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза, это то, что любимый тоже испытывал трудности. Он то и дело подсказывал что-то Рейзелу, спрашивал об его ощущениях, уверялся, все ли хорошо, а наши детишки, не иначе как насмотревшись на мое отношение к этой гиперопеке над Ноблесс, были недовольны, и то и дело привлекали внимание Франкенштейна шалостями. Благо, мелкими, если говорить о возможности наших детишек пакостничать. Тао, как и я, тоже заметил эту ситуацию и снимал все на камеру, тихо хихикая. Подмигнула ему, но потом сразу уделила внимание Фрэнни - пони, как и другие животные на карусели, стали двигаться на шестах вверх вниз, вырывая у нее восхищенный вздох и робкое "я хочу сильнее", так что пришлось ее одернуть. Еще не хватало нам потом расплачиваться за неисправность аттракциона, а в том, что наши детки при желании, смогли бы их сломать, я абсолютно не сомневалась. Но благо, Фрэнсис ко мне прислушалась вместе с тем найдя кое-что больше интересное, чем порча карусели - перегнувшись через голову пони, насколько это было возможно, она пыталась поймать Алекси за волосы.

Внимательно осмотрев обстановку непосредственно здесь, на карусели, с чувством исполненного долга я могла себе позволить немного насладиться видом, что открывался из возвышения аттракциона. Кроме пейзажа, состоящего из деревьев, магазинчиков, музеев по типу хижины Белоснежки и других аттракционов, в глаза бросались остальные из нашей компании, те, кто не хотел на карусель. Большинство держали мороженное, что принесла Мэй, и стояли либо довольно близко к оградке, либо и вовсе вплотную к ней. И все смотрели на нас, не задерживаясь надолго взглядом на ком-то определенном и махая свободной ладонью. Исключением были только Паша, что внимательно наблюдал за Алекси, чуть ли взгляд не отводя и не моргая, и Родерик с Раскреей. Бывший Лорд благородных указывал нашей нынешней Лордессе на ситуацию, что царила между Франкенштейном и Рейзелом, даже не пытаясь скрыть смешка. Заметив подобное безобразие я полыхнула аурой, но направила ее всецело на Родерика, чтобы не отвлекать остальных. Благородный, встретившись взглядом с моими глазами и угрожающе вздернутым кулаком, мгновенно, чуть ли не показательно, присмирел и я сделала вид, что поверила в притворство.

\- Дальше куда пойдём? - услышала голос Джин-Хо, словно не было никаких помех в виде окружающего, всеобщего шума и расстояния разделяющего нас. И подкатил он с этим вопросом к Мэй. Эх, все-таки иметь сверхчеловеческие возможности - невероятно круто!

_Кто-то должен был провести отпуск как обычный человек,_ \- поворчал в голове мой личностный симбионт-Франки, и я только усмехнулась, отметив что Мэй ответила что-то об Алисе в стране чудес. Продолжения я не уловила. _Хорошо хоть регенерацию вырубила, а то получается, что ты фанатка самообмана._

_Ладно, не ворчи, зануда,_ \- мысленно пробормотала это, чуть снизив свое восприятие, не слыша того, что не смог бы услышать нормальный человек. _Доволен?_

_Ты сама меня когда-то еще отблагодаришь,_ \- довольно хмыкнул Франкенштейн в ответ, и показательно оставил меня с ощущением его в своей голове. Да какое-там, не только в голове, а словно во всем теле разом. Словно он готовился перехватить у меня контроль над телом с минуты на минуту.

Чтобы отвлечься от этого странного ощущения, которое ни хорошим, ни плохим язык не поворачивался назвать, я продолжила следить за Мэй и Джин-Хо, в надежде прочитать по их губам, если будет подобная возможность. Но вместо этого мой взгляд приковала Розария, с интересом наблюдавшая то за мной, то за Мэй. Не знаю точно, что там предложила Санву, но раз Розария встретила это предложение с интересом, то опасаться нечего. Наша Элеанор, за время работы на моем посту завуча по воспитанию, во время лечения после плена и беременности, явно умела отличить поведение выходящие за рамки современного общества. Так что можно было сказать, что в этом вопросе я ей доверяла, и была относительно спокойна, и поэтому на ее вопросительный взгляд один раз кивнула головой, чтобы посторонние подумали, что мы просто здороваемся. По движению ее губ, когда она отвернулась к Мэй, я выхватила свое имя и "добро". К их разговору присоединился еще и М-24 и я перестала обращать внимание на их разговоры. Но эмоции чувствовала, этого умения я не умела у себя блокировать.

Заинтересованность М-24 и Розарии, безысходность и легкий страх Киры, который довольно быстро перехватил его товарищ по линии "М", смущение Музаки и Гарды... Хех, наверняка снова Мэй подшутила над ними, как над парой. Улыбнувшись, я погладила по голове Фрэнсис, что чуть недоуменно на меня глянула, словно не понимая, к чему нежности в такой момент, когда мы развлекаемся. Правда потом откинулась на меня головой, и уже глядя на мое лицо вверх ногами, раскинула ручки, позволяя ветру их ласкать. Улыбнулась уголком губы и погладила ее по пухленькой щечке. Она выглядела сейчас поразительно маленькой, хрупкой, обычной. Захотелось поделиться этим наблюдением с Франкенштейном, но быстро отметила, что тот сейчас занят чем-то другим, чтобы меня заметить. А именно - отчитывал Вику, что гневно глядела на своего брата. Генрих, впрочем, выглядел очень довольным, и я поняла, что тут место имела какая-то подстава. Покачала пальцем в сторону Генри, и тот тут же выпрямился в сидении, всем своим видом показывая, насколько с него примерный сын. Покачала головой, поражаясь тому, как быстро дети от нас всякого нахватались, в том числе и поведения, и повернулась к Мэй. Благо, она стояла до того удачно, что можно было беспрепятственно читать с губ.

\- Миша, не боись, - ее рука довольно крепко хлопнула М-24 по плечу. - Бери пример с Санву. Семья Санву ничего не боится, тем более какой-то там высоты! Верно, сын? - что на это ответил Джин-Хо я не отметила, так как карусель как раз делала поворот, но когда парень снова появился в поле моего зрения, я отметила как тот повернулся к Кириллу, глядя на него умоляюще.

\- Сломай мне ногу. Обе.

\- Это ее не остановит, - тут же ответил ему Раэль и мне не оставалось ничего другого, как одобрительно закивать головой. Едва бы это Мэй остановило, а вот контузий окружающих не хотелось, потому что лечить их нам с Франкенштейном.

\- Парни, да ладно вам, никто никого не будет туда тащить силком, - очевидно попытался сгладить обстановку Паша, но единственное, чего он достиг - привлек к себе внимание Киры и М-24.

\- Они тобой так закрутят, что ты и не заметишь, - прочитала по губам оборотня, и вовремя - тот повернулся, глядя в сторону Мэй, и от его ауры исходила осторожность на грани со страхом.

Мне от подобного резюме хотелось рассмеяться, но я сдержалась, понимая, что если спросит Фрэнсис, то сил соврать ей не будет, а как объяснить я и понятия не имела. Вместо этого я вовсю окунулась в веселье, в этот раз помогая дочке в поимке волос тети Алекси, и мы, естественно в этом преуспели. Алекси обернулась, и проехавшись взглядом по Фрэнсис, восхищенно ахнула. Я даже удивилась - восхищение моей подруги было искреннее, и я даже не предполагала, что ее так могло очаровать.

\- Фрэнни, да ты же выглядишь как прирожденная циркачка! - Алекси захлопала в ладоши, а потом жестом призвала Такео тоже заценить, чуть не упав при этом с пони. - Смотри, дядя Такео, Фрэнни храбро едет на коне стоя! - от подобных слов Фрэнсис очаровательно зарделась, а я ухмыльнулась - и правда, Фрэнни поднялась на ноги, стоя на седле и держась за шест. Этот комплимент имел волшебную силу - дочка стояла на пони без движения, держась за шест, и не хотела садиться, но зато была до удивительного тихой и спокойной. Мне даже удалось разговориться с Рейзелом, Такео и Алекси. Пока не остановили карусель, естественно. Стоило нам спуститься с аттракциона, ко мне почти сразу же подбежала Розария. Фрэнсис, завидев тетю, обрадовалась, и сразу стала проситься на ручки, чему мы особо не препятствовали.

\- Оля, тут Мэй предложила нам отправиться в лабиринт Алисы в Стране Чудес, - слыша это, я не особо удивилась, и глянула на Мэй, а потом на Гарду и Музаку. Эти двое, почему-то, под моим взглядом сразу же смутились.

\- Без проблем, - кивнула головой, желая поощрить Мэй, но запланированное мной расписание мест для посещения грозилось не сбыться, поэтому я тут же дополнила: - Но потом сразу дуем в дом ужасов.

\- И на роллеркостер! - восхищенно возопила Алекси и я только вздохнула, закатив глаза. Что-то чую что Алекси даже и без нашей компании на них прокатится, и возможно не раз.

\- Да-да, и на Американские горки тоже, - подруга казалась удовлетворенной моим ответом, и поэтому радостно зашагала вприпрыжку, отдаляясь от нас. А мы с Розарией чуть замедлились, тем самым поравнявшись с Франки, что нес Вику и Генри, и Джин-Хо, который указал нам направление. Я опустила Фрэнсис на землю, и Франкенштейн, не сговариваясь, так же сделал с Викторией и Генрихом. Мэй, полностью ему доверяя в этом вопросе, повела нас за собой, идя спиной вперед и рассказывая малышам о сказке, в которую мы намеревались "нанести визит". С того, что я поняла, этот лабиринт грозился не быть скучным. 

\- Мама или папа рассказывали вам о девочке Алисе? Её увел за собой в мир оживших игральных карт, которым правят королевы-карты. Там есть толстый, полосатый и очень улыбчивый кот. Мудрая гусеница, а ещё можно стать очень высоким, ну, как ваш папа, или очень маленьким, словно мышка. Для этого надо что-нибудь съесть. О,там точно будет еда!

\- Мы знаем, нам дядя Лудис вчера читал! - со смешком "сдала" благородного Виктория, а потом стала убегать в толпе от своего брата. Все мы огромной процессией направлялись к лабиринту и стоящий на входе мужчина выронил свой мобильный, глядя на нас, и не скрывая своего "легкого" удивления. Нет, не понимаю, мы **настолько** колоритная компашка, или он никогда раньше не обслуживал экскурсии? Переглянувшись с Раскреей и Розарией я указала на него кивком головы, и благородные кивнули мне, понимая мою просьбу. А потом мы вместе, не до конца синхронно, но улыбнулись охраннику. Ну и теперь стало ясно, что мы просто выделяемся - мужчина тут же покраснел, явно не зная за кем из нашей тройки смотреть вслед.

\- Я на поиски еды, - сообщила Мэй и юркнула в ворота. Даже Раэль не успел за ней и в растерянности потащился за остальными.

Впрочем, Мэй была не единственной, кто тут же затерялся в лабиринте. Наши детишки, воодушевлены тем, что смогут воочию увидеть персонажей сказки, тоже побежали кто куда, да так, что мы едва за ними поспевали. Впрочем, мы с Франкенштейном были спокойны - пока они на территории лабиринта, я смогу почувствовать их ауры, как бы хорошенько они не спрятались. Да и никто нарочно не прятался, даже Вика, что явно вошла в азарт и сбегала при обнаружении, не забредала далеко. Мы гуляли спокойным, прогулочным шагом, теряясь в уличках, но зато прошли почти целый лабиринт, и встретили на своей пути статуи Белого Кролика, Безумного Шляпника и Чеширского Кота, что сидел на ветке дерева. С последним я долго обнималась и позировала к фото, а Родерику приглянулся, естественно, Безумный Шляпник. Он даже надел на себя шляпу, которую раньше купил, чтобы позировать с ним к фотографиям. В общей сложности, все из нас были довольны этой прогулкой, и я абсолютно не жалела времени, что мы потеряли в этих коридорах.

\- Ну что, ребятки, время для ужасов? - когда я уверилась, что из лабиринта вернулись все наши, то тут же произнесла это, едва сдерживая свою улыбку. Мне было безумно интересно, что предложит нам Дисней по части ужасов, и вздрогнет ли хоть кто-то во время этого "испытания на стойкость". Ну, или не уснет ли, а то вечер приближался широкими шагами - небо становилось уже слегка оранжевым.

\- Страшнее Тао поющего в душе ничего нет, - с издевкой бросил Кира, на что получил укоризненный взгляд от того же Тао. Неожиданно, или нет, но за компьютерщика решил заступиться Регис. Возможно даже не столько заступиться, сколько влезть в новый спор.

\- Ты прав, когда воешь в полнолуние, это звучит скорее жалко и абсолютно не мелодично, - Регис вскинул подбородок но его жест скорее казался смешным, нежели высокомерным.

\- Это вы, видимо, Лорда, танцующего балет в семейках не видели, - к нашему разговору присоединилась Мэй, еще минуту назад делающая фото с персонажами Алисы в стране чудес. Она остановилась позади Родерика, улыбаясь нам и не выпуская из рук фотоаппарат. - Я не видела, отец как-то рассказывал.

\- О, так и в нашем мире подобное имело место? - не могла не подметить этот, особенно глядя на реакцию наших благородных. Геджутелю явно было не просто пережить этот "полный позора день", так как старейший аристократ побледнел и слегка шатался. Его поддерживал Рагар, мягко улыбаясь Родерику, что тщетно пытался скрыть гордость собой. Раскрея, так же как и я заинтересованно поглядывала на этих троих.

\- Ладно, ребятки, эти рассказы оставите себе для посиделок у костра, - притворно ворчливо сказала Алекси, пытаясь скрыть свой интерес и тут же потащила меня за руку свободную от детишек.

\- Куда ты так спешишь? - попыталась я осведомиться у нее, и подруга повернулась ко мне с легким непониманием.

\- Ну как куда? Пугаться! - весело воскликнула Александра, погладив по голов пробегающего мимо Генриха.

\- Да, точно, быстрее пойдем туда - быстрее попадем на Американские Горки! - не скрывая своего энтузиазма, поддержал ее Шинву. Правда, заметив мой взгляд, притворился, что его не заметил и с нарочной невозмутимостью и задорным кличем сделал попытку уничтожить прическу Ик-Хана.

\- Эх, сюда бы Раджека, - мечтательно протянула Мэй, чуть зажмурившись. - Я бы делала вид, что боюсь. Ну нет и нет. Идемте обниматься с мумиями!

Санву опередила в своем рвении даже школьников, и первой побежала в очередь. Народ стал стекаться, в том числе и я со своей подругой, которая все еще тянула меня за руку, хотя я не сопротивлялась. Гарда, не иначе, как пользуясь тем, что Музака был увлеченным разговором с Рейзелом, задумчиво посмотрела в сторону Мэй. Эшлин, заметив это, активно ей закивала, а потом подмигнула и с самым непринужденным видом побежала к остальным школьникам. Наши Е-Рановцы, пока что, не вставали в очередь, а что-то обсуждали, но волны энтузиазма от них исходили сильные, способные пробить даже энтузиазм Александры. Но вот реакция Шинву мне не понравилась - то ли попытался что-то скрыть, то ли чувствует себя виноватым. А такое, как правило, ничего хорошего не сулит. Я сильнее схватила Александру за руку, тем самым остановив ее.

\- Они точно были послушны? - я скосила взгляд в сторону Раймонда и М-24, чтобы подруга не думала что я только и исключительно о Шинву и Паше спрашиваю. Алекси довольно энергично закивала головой в ответ.

\- Точно-точно, даже Шинву работал, хоть и его нытье нас с Пашей разбудило, - Алекси смешно сморщила носик, но я даже без своего умения считывать эмоции знала, что она сейчас прикалывается. И следом, словно почувствовав, что я ее раскусила, подруга стала серьезнее. - Все привели в порядок, как было до самой свадьбы.

\- А цветы с алтаря? - немного напряглась, переживая, не отправили ли они то, что я хотела себе оставить на память, в мусорку, но подруга похлопала меня по плечу, явно желая поддержать и успокоить.

\- Не переживай, я занесла их в вашу комнату. Все пучком, подруга, - Алекси хитро подмигнула в мою сторону и я невольно расслабилась.

\- Я был с Линой в парке ужасов, но она даже вид не сделала, что боится, - поделился со вздохом Джин-Хо, подойдя к своей маме. Потом посмотрел в мою сторону и решил объясниться. - У нее дядя разработчик в сфере аттракционов, она знает, как все устроено.

\- Умная у тебя девушка, Джин-Хо, - хмыкнула на его слова, глядя на Гарду что стояла чуть вдали.

Волчица не выглядела растерянной, но сильно задумчивой. Она явно ушла в себя. Было интересно, чем так сильно заняты ее мысли, но предполагаю, что это было связанно с ее недавними переглядками с Эшлин. А это действие, в свою очередь, с Музакой, а точнее - линией поведения с бывшим Лордом народа мохнатиков. В ее ауре тонкими жгутами, так похожими на вены, переплеталось желание и дикая нерешительность. Эх-х-х... Гарду я понять могла, даже учитывая, что Франкенштейна мне особо добиваться в свое время не пришлось - благо мы быстро понимали друг друга. Но это ведь не значит, что я раньше не добивалась расположения у понравившихся мне представителей противоположного пола. А поэтому я могла понять, что сейчас терзает Гарду. Но даже не смотря на то, что женщина откровенно мучалась, бежать к ней, предлагая свою помощь я не стала. И было несколько причин моего подобного решения, касательно этой щекотливой ситуации.

Немаловажным фактором было то, что Гарда вполне себе так самостоятельная особа. Я не была уверена, не обиделась бы она, предложи я ей помощь в таком щекотливом и интимном вопросе. Как-никак, только слепой бы не заметил симпатии Гарды по отношению к Музаке. Был ли слепым Музака - это тот еще вопрос. Однозначно, непроходимым дураком он не является, как бы не старался он вести себя попроще, и расслабленно. Следовательно - он вполне может видеть и чувствовать симпатию со стороны Гарды, но предпочел ее игнорировать ввиду каких-то своих, личных причин. И именно это - решающий фактор. Тех причин я просто-напросто не знаю, да и если не кривить душой - не хотелось лезть в сердечные дела именно этой пары. Слишком многое мне неизвестно, слишком много они знают друг о друге, в том числе знают то, чего не знаю я. Быть причиной раздора их еще не сформировавшихся отношений? Нет уж, увольте. Гарда и Музака - взрослые, и, думаю, прекрасно разберутся сами. А если будут нуждаться в моей помощи и совете - всегда могут обратиться ко мне.


	167. Часть 164

Прекратив размышлять о Гарде и Музаке, а так же о своей линии поведения в ситуации с этой двойкой нестандартных вервольфов, я решила осмотреться. Даже на отдыхе, если не сказать, что _особенно_ на отдыхе, нужно бдить. Было у меня такое неясное предчувствие... Нет, не беды, это, к счастью, не тревожило меня. Можно сказать, что это было предчувствие неприятностей. Мелких или больших - неизвестно. И этим смутным предчувствием объяснялась мою настороженность. Которая только усилилась, стоило мне заметить, как широко зевнула Александра. 

\- Ты чего кофе не выпила? - спросила у нее несколько требовательно, но подруга, из-за своей сонливости моего напряжения не заметила, и только причмокнула губами. Благородные, что наблюдали за этой бестактностью, смутились, явно не зная, будет ли уместным сделать замечание касательно манер. Я же сделала вид, что не заметила их реакции, и вперлась взглядом в Алекси.

\- Выпила я, выпила, да вот только не помогло, - она вздохнула, я бы даже сказала, несколько печально, но потом воодушевилась и заулыбалась. Проследив за ее взглядом, я заметила, что ей так улучшило настроение - очередь как раз сложилась таким образом, что в следующей туре вместиться вся наша компания, без дележки. Отметив этот факт, как должное, я снова прикипела взглядом к лицу подруги, стараясь не выглядеть требовательно, но судя по тому как на меня поглядывал Регис и Джин-Хо, не особо-то я в этом преуспела.

\- И как я тебя такую красивую домой отведу? - я вздохнула, покачав головой, и заметила, как от моего жеста напряглась Алекси. Неужели теперь и ее проняло моим эмофоном? Я попыталась немного его скрыть, но когда подруга посмотрела на меня так, словно признавалась во всех смертных грехах, да меня дошло, что ее реакция касалась не столько моих чувств, сколько слов.

\- Ой... Точно... А ты ведь не в курсе... - испугано пролепетала Александра и я, скрестив руки на груди, вскинула бровь. Теперь не было даже речи о сокрытии эмофона, наоборот, вижу что мою подруженьку стоило бы аурой чуть придавить. Естественно, в сугубо профилактических целях. Чтобы неповадно было на будущее что-то от меня скрывать. Побаловалась со свадьбой-сюрпризом и хватит.

\- Ну-ка, подруга, и о чем это я не в курсе? - мой голос прозвучал строго, так как мое намерение испустить немного угрожающей ауры воплотилось в реальность. Правда, больше на него обратила внимание Мэй, играющая с волосами Родерика, нежели моя подруга.

\- Что-то случилось? - Санву подошла к нам, выглядя не столько обеспокоенной, сколько заинтересованной.

\- Да вот, - кивнула головой на Алекси, все так же держа руки скрещенными и посмотрела на Мэй. - Кое-кому кроме заряда бодрости надо прописать что-то для улучшения памяти. И я походу сейчас пропишу поджопник.

\- Не надо поджопник, - Алекси прикрыла ладошками свою пятую точку и для уверенности повернулась ко мне лицом полностью. При том, нарисовав у себя на мордашке крайне жалобную мину. - Моя попа теперь принадлежит только Пашеньке, - от подобной откровенности своей подруги я округлила глаза, несколько не верящее на нее смотря. Она все еще корчила жалобную, обиженную зайку, но когда прозвучал чей-то громогласный смех, Александра все-таки покраснела. Оторвав взгляд от нее я отметила, что подобным бессовестным образом ржал Родерик, а Паша стоял неподалеку от нас, покраснев и всматриваясь куда-то вдаль, лишь бы не встречаться ни с кем знакомым взглядом.

\- Ого, это надо отметить, - услышала воодушевленную Мэй, и глянула на нее с легким непониманием. Отмечать, простите, что? Сексуальные подвиги этой парочки? Или Санву забыла, что они вместе?

\- Снова свадьба? Нельзя за один раз все бракосочетания отметить? - громко застонал Раэль, явно удручен перспективой повторных гуляний. Правда, судя по тому, как побагровела Александра (притом, явно не от смущения) Кертье только что открыл ящик Пандоры.

\- Да какая свадьба?! - прикрикнув, Алекси возмущенно глянула на Раэля, и забегала глазками, смотря, не заметил ли кто-то еще ее вопля. Только вот, незадача. Мы уже притянули к себе внимание всей "аудитории" после смеха Родерика, так что в глазах подруги сейчас читалось одно лишь желание - удрать. Уже хотела ее перехватить, чтобы та не забежала далеко и не потерялась, но Паша был быстрее меня. Подозреваю, потому что подобный исход он уже предусмотрел как только услышал реплику Раэля. Юноша подбежал к Александре, что уже успела отбежать от нас, выстроившихся в очередь, и поймав ее за талию, поднял над землей и вернул на прежнее место, успокоительным жестом огладив ее плечи. Миленько, конечно, что у Алекси наконец-то появился кто-то, кто ее защищает от ее собственных загонов и поддерживает, как никто другой, но один вопрос мы так и не решили, очень ловко сменив тему с легкой руки подруги. Хм-м-м, а может это было частью ее плана - перевести стрелки и психануть? Ну ничего, сейчас узнаем.

\- Я рада что вы не собираетесь жениться, но может соизволишь мне сказать в чем дело, Алекси? - переспросила ее, уже не распространяя своей ауры, и Алекси ослепительно улыбнулась мне в ответ. Вот ведь хитрая морда, теперь стало яснее, чего же она добивалась.

\- Я остаюсь с вами, по крайней мере до Норвегии, - уверенности в голосе ей было не занимать. Склонила голову чуть вбок, заинтересованно на нее глядя.

\- И что там будет, что тебе надо с нами тащиться? - мой голос оставался серьезным, улыбочки Алекси, особенно такие, смахивающие на фальшивые, слабо действовали на меня еще до попадания, а сейчас - тем более.

\- Там будет шанс, который мы не сможем упустить! - Алекси всплеснула ладонями, широко улыбаясь. Насколько я понимаю, говоря "мы" - она имела ввиду меня и себя. Заметив мое сомнение, она приосанилась, не прекращая улыбаться, но хотя бы ее улыбка уже больше фальшивой не была. - По крайней мере я, так точно пойду!

\- Куда-а? - с легкой усталостью протянула это, глядя на Александру чуть укоризненно. Вот ведь любит же она вечно тянуть, думая, что создает этим интригу... Пока что у нее получилось создать только и исключительно мое нежелание куда-либо тащиться, а то и вовсе не задерживаться в Норвегии, как мы изначально запланировали.

\- На концерт. Все подробности потом, - Алекси махнула рукой в мою сторону, словно своим ответом сделала мне одолжение, и незамедлительно отвернулась от меня в другую сторону. Словно мигом растеряв весь свой энтузиазм касательно этого концерта, она тут же разговорилась с Пашей и школьниками, улыбаясь им, поддакивая и временами добавляя что-то шутя. Где-то с минуту я с изумлением наблюдала за этой резкой переменой в ее настроении и почти сразу же повернулась к Мэй.

\- Это что только что было? - переспросила у Санву, указывая на Алекси, что меня не услышала, перешептываясь о чем-то с Юной.

\- Концерт в Норвегии, - подытожила Мэй, и стоило мне взглянуть в ее сторону, я отметила, как она сама с недоумением смотрит на Алекси. - Ой, а я билеты не купила.

\- Ничего, Тао запряжем, он точно достанет, - я немного приободрила Мэй, погладив ее ненавязчиво по спине. Все-таки, если это действительно просто концерт, без подвоха, то почему бы и нет? Но вот неохота моей подруги признаться к этому изначально настораживала. Ну, или мне нужно просто немного подлечить нервишки. - И заодно выбью из нее подробности, а то я вижу здесь не столько забывчивость моей подруги сыграла роль, сколько ее желание сделать сюрприз, - недовольно дернула губой, представив себе этот сюрприз, но стоило мне вообразить, как я буду вытаскивать из Александры подробности - расплылась в хитрой улыбке.

***

Самый страшный аттракцион в нашей сегодняшней программе, так называемый "Дом с Привидениями", оказался вовсе не жутким. Можно было конечно сделать скидку на то, что это рассчитано на детей, да и находится в детском парке развлечений, но если брать во внимание, что не все в Диснейленде рассчитано исключительно на детей, по крайней мере - маленьких, то это вызывало некоторое недоумение. Пугающие ведьмы для меня пугающими не были, а лишь вызывали добрую улыбку - сразу вспомнила, как я сюда, в этот мир, впервые попадала, запрыгнув в портал в стене. Мои дети глядели на меня с интересом, особенно после того, как заметили мою улыбку, и я без сомнений рассказала им эту историю. И именно этим я сорвала джек-пот - наши детки от этого рассказа жуткостью места не прониклись, и не боялась, а лишь наблюдали более внимательно, чем раньше и с большим интересом, частенько забрасывая меня и Франки различными вопросами. В подобной атмосфере, что задали мы вместе с детками, испугаться даже самого жуткого шороха было сложно.

Шинву с таким раскладом уверенно боролся, и всячески пытался всех испугать, но то, как он перекрикивал "злобных духов" заставляло нас только добродушно улыбаться или сдержанно хохотать. Уж очень решительно был настроен школьник, а поэтому - еще смешнее выглядел, когда расстраивался и дулся на нас. Вагончики ехали медленно, иногда нарочно заедали, тем самым заставляя проснутся засоней в последних вагончиках, что не желали быть вовлечены в наш спор, и тихонько дрыхли. А раз пугаться нечего, то нам оставалось только внимательно все рассматривать и обсуждать. И, конечно же, отвечать на вопросы наших деток: "а как работает этот призрак? А эти глаза в картинах живые? А почему они двигаются?", и остальные в том же духе. Но я была рада этим вопросам по двум главным причинам - развитие наших деток и отсутствие скуки. Тем более, учитывая что иногда вопросы были до того коварными, что мне и самой приходилось подумать над ответом дольше чем минуту или две. Неудивительно, что при подобном раскладе мы вышли оттуда радостными, с редкими исключениями равнодушия. Аж приятно было увидеть, как вытянулось лицо человека, что обслуживал этот аттракцион, стоило ему только заметить безмятежных Генриха, Викторию и Фрэнсис.

\- Этот аттракцион вызывает не страх, а сонливость, - проворчал Раэль и я почувствовала как немало из присутствующих с ним соглашаются. Некоторые поддержали и не только эмоциями - Мэй согласно хмыкнула, Бенго покивал головой, а три наши ученицы Е-Ран заулыбались.

\- Ну, это придумано же для детей, - Шинву локтем поддел Раэля, пытаясь его отвести от ворчливости, а Ик-Хан в ответ на его слова и действия коротко рассмеялся.

\- Детей, говоришь? - Суйи выручила друга, и указала на близняшек, что повторяя за каким-то ужасным монстром нападали то на Рейзела, то на Раймонда. Франкенштейн безуспешно пытался их поймать, а я только хмыкнула. Предлагала ведь ему, что я возьму дочек, а он - Генриха, но нет, отказался. Так пускай теперь и нянчит.

_Не думал, что ты будешь злопамятной в отношении к нашему прошлому Я,_ \- мысленно хмыкнул Франкенштейн, на я что я только мягко, почти невинно улыбнулась, и перевела взгляд с любимого на наших школьников.

\- Я имел ввиду нормальных детей! - воскликнул школьник, явно намекая, что это наши с Франкенштейном дети, и до нормальности им - далеко. Но что за возмутительную формулировку он выбрал?! Ненормальные? Ну уж нет, я не позволю так говорить о наших детях, даже в шутку. Поставила Генри на пол, освобождая его от плена моих рук, и стала надвигаться на Шинву со спины, абсолютно бесшумно. И при этом - добавив к своей ауре несколько не совсем уютных эмоций. На кладбище ночью и то теплее бы было, нежели сейчас, в радиусе моей ауры. Приблизилась к рыжему чуть ли не вплотную, чтобы он наверняка прочувствовал этот холод. Холод, который так же отражался в очертаниях лица, принявшего выражение более характерное какому-то серийному маньяку.

\- Хан Шинву, а хочешь я тебе тест на нормальность сделаю? - холод отразился не только на моем лице, его еще и в голосе слышно было, поэтому и остальные ребята решили сделать шаг в сторону, во избежание, так сказать. - А то ты у меня на годовом подсчете вышел рекордистом по отрицательных отметках в журнале поведения, - говоря это, я не лукавила. Еще когда беременная была, и мы с Франкенштейном подготавливались к путешествию, я видела этот отчет. Тогда, помню, только рукой махнула, убедив себя никому не сообщать, так как отец Шинву итак за границей, но вижу, зря я это проигнорировала.

\- Да ладно тебе,как можно ругать такого милого рыжего хулигана?! - Мэй решила заступиться за него, явно не опасаясь моей ауры. Она потрепала Шину по вихрам, потом сжала ладошками щеки и, от избытка чувств, прижала его рыжую голову к груди, обняв руками. Сам Шинву от подобных действий шокировано округлил глаза, явно переосмысливая жизнь. Санву в то время проникновенно обратились к Раджеку: - Давай усыновим его? Ой, ты же не ты! - сказала и почти сразу отпустила помятого школьника.

\- Я в смятении, - только и то мог пробормотать Шинву, констатируя факт касательно своего состояния и глядя обескураженно на Мэй. Невольно хмыкнула, наблюдая за его реакцией. Возможно, подобные взбучки в стиле Мэй, или даже Алекси, будут действеннее моих методов.Возможно так и получится его перевоспитать... Представить себе перспективы того, что могло бы тогда наступить, мне не дала Алекси, что почти тут же утянула меня куда-то в сторону.

\- Хорош уже сопли жевать, пошли на горки! - жизнерадостно воскликнула она, но я не позволила себя так легко утянуть к аттракциону. Нужно еще ведь пояснить благородным правила поведения, да и есть еще одна немаловажная забота. Даже важнее поведения благородных, пожалуй.

\- Попридержи лошадей. Кто останется с детьми? - этот вопрос был важен, и понимали это все, так как задумчиво замолкли. Благородные ведь если бы и повели себя не так, как стоит, и раскрыли бы свои силы, то действовали бы преимущественно в защите людей. А наши с Франки детишки могли бы тут со скуки сделать маленький филиал ада. Я пытливо посмотрела на окружающих, уже прикидывая кто бы мог остаться, чтобы в случае чего предотвратить неладное, но так же и выбирая, кто из окружающих просто обязан посетить Американские Горки. По той причине я отрицательно покачала головой, заметив, что Лудис хотел идти на добровольца - благородным как раз не помешали бы новые ощущения, тем более тем, кто по моему мнению, слабо ощутил вкус простых человеческих развлечений.

\- Только не я, я свое наказание уже получил! - воскликнул Шинву, прерывая тишину и для надежности спрятался за Ик-Ханом.

\- Я могу, - легко заявил Паша, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Я уверен, мне там станет плохо.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула ему. Все-таки, насильно тащить кого-то, кто был очеловечен не было моим приоритетом. Вряд ли благородные почувствовали бы там, наверху, тошноту. Их сражения и тренировки ведь покруче этих горок, следовательно - совесть меня не замучает. А вот Павел - обычный человек. Можно бы было оставить с ним еще Джин-Хо, учитывая как он переносит болезненно аттракционы, но тогда нужно бы еще кого-то, кто знает как себя вести с детьми...

\- Я тоже останусь с детишками, - выступил вперёд Джин-Хо, опередив меня с аналогичным предложением и оглянулся на мать. Но Мэй, казалось, ничего не услышала, она с нетерпением притопывала ногой ожидая когда они они двинуться в путь. Вижу, Алекси и Шинву не единственные в своем стремлении получить немного острых ощущений.

\- Ладно, Джин-Хо, я дам тебе второй шанс, - кивнула ему, делая вид, что вовсе не рассматривала его кандидатуры. При таком раскладе, возможно, парень и больше стараться будет. Пытливо посмотрела на него, взвешивая последние "за" и "против". Все-таки, надолго мы не уходим, но с другой стороны, в случае проблем незаметно смыться будет проблематично. Но другого выхода нет. - Отвечаешь за детей головой.

\- Мы справимся, вы же не на пол дня туда идете, - добавил Паша с улыбкой, наверняка заметив мои сомнения и я только кивнула, внимательно осмотрев толпу, пытаясь выхватить взглядом еще кого-то, кого можно было бы оставить. Розария нет, Раскрея нет, Сейра с Раэлем тоже отпадают, Геджутель не останется на сто процент, хочу посмотреть его реакцию касательно аттракционов, Родерика я даже на минуту не рискну с детьми оставить... Мой придирчивый взгляд обратился к Мэй, что нетерпеливо переминалась с ноги на ногу, и на Алекси, что пытливо смотрела мне просто в глаза. Я со смешком покачала головой - все-таки, ничего же фатального за пол часика более-менее не случится? Махнула рукой в сторону очереди на аттракцион.

\- Ладно-ладно, уже идем.

\- Ура! - воскликнула Алекси, стоило мне только договорить и побежала первая занимать очередь. А потом глянула на толпу, кого-то разыскивая в ней и хищно улыбнулась, найдя. - Эшлин, ты идешь со мной!

\- Но... - выступил вперед Музака, уже намылив лыжи к Эшлин, но я его остановила, покачав головой.

\- А Гарда с кем? - я указала на обсуждаемую, и волчица чуть зарделась, но довольно решительно кивнула.

\- Да, Музака, ты будешь со мной, - оборотень приподнял брови, глядя на уверенную в себе женщину, которой перед ним предстала Гарда, и безропотно согласился, хотя в сторону Алекси глянул, не то обеспокоено, не то угрожающе. Мимо меня пронеслась Мэй, что бежала за Алекси, в очередь, но девушка вдруг резко остановилась и оглянулась с беспокойством в глазах на Родерика.

\- Родерик-ним, а как же ваши волосы? Они намотаются на рельсы, зацепятся за конструкции и вас ... - она покосилась на детей и не решилась продолжать, но, думаю, большинство, кто знаком с киноиндустрией без затруднений себе это представили. - Пока будем стоять в очереди, я заплету вам косу.

\- Видишь, Оля, видишь как надо проявлять заботу? - Родерик, польщен словами Мэй, подошел к ней, позволяя делать со своими волосами что ей будет угодно. Справедливости ради должна сказать, что Мэй умеет делать отличные прически. Только вот подходить к ней, когда у нее есть ножницы длинноволосым не советуется. Вскинув бровь, я наблюдала за тем, какие доверительные отношения сложились у Мэй и Родерика. Бывший Лорд ей явно доверял, и похоже, поверил в сказочку, что благородного мог бы убить подобный конфуз. Но это и лучшему, пусть заплетает - по крайней мере не будет мешаться тем, кто сядет позади него. Мой взгляд задумчиво проехался по всем патлатым в нашей компании, а именно - Такео, Клаудии, Раскрее, Рагаре, Сейре и Музаке. Следуя логике, им бы тоже пригодилось как-то связать волосы, ради их и других пассажиров удобства. Первым, кто отреагировал на мой взгляд, стал Такео.

\- Что-то у меня предчувствие... Плохое, - буркнул наш стрелок а Тао воссиял, хитро глядя на своего товарища.

\- Не боись, мы тебе сейчас очень стильную гульку сделаем. Как у этой, как ее... - хакер приложил пальцы к губам, постучав ими пару раз, при том задумчиво глядя куда-то вверх. А потом снова улыбнулся, явно вспомнив. - Золушки, вот!

\- Нуна, хоть слюни на него не роняй, - Раэль, уже заканчивающий делать косу Бенго, покосился в сторону Мэй, вздохнув. Должна признать, получилось у него это неплохо, видимо, набил руку, пока ухаживал за Мэй, еще недавно переживающей свое второе детство. Впрочем, Санву ему на это предложение ответила только счастливым "гы-ы-ы". Как только Раэль закончил с прической, снайпер перекинул косу через плече, прикрепив ее к вороту своей жилетки. Что ж, похоже, стоит и мне взяться за наших длинноволосых.

Первой я подошла к Клаудии. Молчаливо указала ей на Мэй с Родериком и на Бенго с Раэлем. Аристократка меня поняла без слов, кивнув, и позволяя распоряжаться своими волосами. Я вытащила из своей сумочки-кармашка расческу и парочку резинок, решив сделать Клаудии высокую косу, а потом замотать в пучок. Когда я была уже в половине процесса, к нам подошла Раскрея, попросив меня о аналогичном одолжении. Я, конечно, согласилась, мне это было не в тягость, но по сторонам посмотрела все равно, интересуясь, чего это Лордессу не рвались выручить ее подвластные. Рагар возился со всей волосней сам, привычным жестом делая себе хвост, Розарию выручал Кэриас, Геджутель о чем-то спорил с Регисом, что скрестил руки на груди, а Сейра, что сегодня уже изначально была с пучком на голове, заинтересованно наблюдала за всей кутерьмой. Единственным патлатым, кто отказывался привести свои волосы в порядок, был Музака. Он хорохорился перед школьниками, мол, оно ему ну вообще не нужно. Ну и флаг ему в руки - усадим его в последний вагончик, чтобы его патлы точно никому не могли помешать. Закончив с Клаудией я тут же встала позади Раскреи, действуя как на автомате, и стала делать ей прическу. У Лордессы волосы все еще были волнистые после вчерашнего праздника, но зато мягкие и послушные, так что неудобств этот факт мне не причинял.

\- Ну что, все готовы? - задорно воскликнула, стоило мне закончить с прической Раскреи, и с радостью обнаружила согласие ото всех, выражаемое по-разному и абсолютно не синхронно. Переспросила, все ли благородные в курсе правил, и что можно делать, а чего нельзя на подобного рода аттракционе. Опять получила кивки, вместе с широкой улыбкой Рагара и Розарии и с побледневшим Геджутелем, что смиренно стоял возле своей Лорд и чуть позади обоих Ноблесс.

Пока мы возились с прическами и обсуждениями, на Американские Горки вошла уже следующая партия желающих. Теперь мы заметили, что перед нами три девочки-подростки, а следовательно, нам нужно либо пропустить их вместе с потенциальными желающими из других, выстраиваются позади нашей компании, либо попросить их пропустить всех нас.

\- _И что теперь будем делать?_ \- мысленно обратилась к мужу, понимая, что на второй вариант вряд ли согласятся те девушки-подростки, а на первый - загрызет меня Алекси.

\- _Сейчас мы все решим,_ \- Франки улыбнулся мне и направился к Кэриасу. Он стал что-то шептать благородному и тот, приосанившись и поправив волосы, вытащил из ниоткуда три прекрасных букета роз, на толстых стеблях с большими шипами и пышными пучками лепестков. И началась комедия в трех действиях! Девушки сначала были ошарашены, получив букеты и вагон комплиментов вдобавок, но когда уловили суть, то заметно поникли. Одна из девушек даже начала возникать, явно не желая уступать честно занятую очередь, но когда Кэриас уделил ей особое внимание, чуть ли не угрожая спеть серенаду, то и она растаяла. В итоге девушки, каждая прижав к себе букет, смеясь и обсуждая эту ситуацию, двинули в конец очереди, а Кэриас вернулся там, где стоял - к Раскрее и Розарии. Последняя почти никак не прокомментировала его поведение, явно привыкнув к подобным сценам, а вот наша Лордесса глядела на Блостера сузив глаза. Но я не беспокоилась насчет возможного выговора - аура Раскреи не выражала никаких отрицательных чувств, только спокойствие.

Довольная успешно выполненной задачей я подхватила под ручку Франкенштейна, и уже вместе с ним стала пробиваться в начало очереди. То, что нам отдадут первые места было маловероятно - Алекси, равно как Мэй и школьники, предвкушали развлечение с такими выражениями лиц и аурами, что становилось понятно - без боя никто из них не сдастся. А так как боев нам не надо, то мы с любимым вполне удовлетворимся тем, что будем сидеть позади этих энтузиастов. Подойдя ближе, и малость беспардонно задвинув себе за спину Геджутеля, мы прислушались к разговорам молодежи.

\- А если к нам все-таки докопаются? - с волнением переспросил Ик-Хан.

\- Всегда можно использовать контроль разума, - коротко ответил Регис, вздернув подбородок, но было заметно, что тоже волнуется. Я коротко переглянулась с Франкенштейном и он мне кивнул, безмолвно уступая возможность разобраться со всем.

\- И на ком вы собрались использовать контроль разума? - поинтересовалась я, подойдя ближе. Суйи и Юна дали мне дорогу, чтобы я могла подойти к непосредственным спорщикам, которыми оказались Ик-Хан, Регис и Шинву.

\- Да парни переживают что их не пустят на горки из-за роста, - со смешком отозвался Шинву, на что я вскинула бровь, посмотрев на Региса и Ик-Хана.

\- Парни, вы ведь выше метра пятидесяти сантиметров? - со смешинками в глазах переспросила их. Ик-Хан активно замотал головой, а Регис приосанился, глядя на меня несколько гневно.

\- У меня рост - сто шестьдесят сантиметров, - буркнул он в ответ мне, и я сдержанно хихикнула, потрепав его по волосах. Юный каджу сразу же покраснел и стал поправлять свои волосы, вынырнув из под моей руки.

\- Ну вот, значит, переживать вам не о чем, - хмыкнув, я указала на табличку, которую они раньше явно не заметили. - Здесь ограничение по росту сто сорок сантиметров, так что вас точно пропустят.

Ик-Хан от моих слов просиял, а Регис хмыкнул, отвернувшись, явно все еще раздражаясь от того, что я испортила его прическу. Времени на разговоры больше не осталось, так как приехал вагончик с прошлыми посетителями. Я с улыбкой прошла обратно к Франкенштейну, наблюдая за нашими молодыми друзьями. Ребята чуть ли не пританцовывали от нетерпения, глядя как медленно и неторопливо покидают аттракцион люди. Парни подначивали Суйи и Юну, что немного переживали перед поездкой, за что получали укоризненные замечания от Алекси и Эшлин. Мэй же поддерживала девушек и то и дело хватала за шею Региса, чтобы с ним пообниматься из-за переполняющих ее эмоций. Я глядела на этот небольшой хаос с улыбкой - ведь даже Суйи и Юна, несмотря на небольшую опаску перед таким экстравагантным развлечением, чувствовали предвкушение, что стойким ароматом кружило вокруг их аур, хлынув на меня волной энергии. От подобного хочешь-не хочешь, а сама начнешь предвкушать, поэтому я потерла ладошками друг о друга, ехидно глядя на Франкенштейна.

В вагончики ребята буквально забежали, вызвав у обслуживающих этот аттракцион девушки и парня, сдержанные улыбки. Мы с Франкенштейном сели сразу позади них. Я - просто потому что хотелось более ярких ощущений, а Франки - чтобы не спускать с глаз своего Мастера, которого похитил Шинву. Позади нас стали располагаться благородные и модифицированные, и я не могла сдержать смешка, когда отметила взгляд девушки, брошенный на Геджутеля. Благородный выглядел невозмутимо, но только на первый взгляд. И то - для незнающих. В самом деле старина Ландегре тихо бесился, так как его место возле Раскреи занял Кэриас, а ему самому пришлось садиться вместе с Родериком. Но в чем-то я его понимаю - он с этим клоуном итак уже столько времени пробыл, а тут нате - вернулся из Вечного Сна и дальше из нервных клеток макраме плетет. Хмыкнула сама себе и перед глазами мелькнули поручни, которые тут же щелкнули в замке. А после вагончик тронулся, медленно-медленно, заставляя школьников впереди радостно загалдеть. 

Вагонетка ехала медленно только пока поднималась на первое возвышение. Потом уже началось все веселье. Мчались мы, естественно, быстрее чем на карусели раньше, но все равно, это была одна третья той скорости, которую я достигаю при беге. Но тем не менее, так же, как и на каруселях, было весело. Тот ветер в лицо, счастливые восклицания, эта дрожь механизма, резонирующая по всему твоему телу. Мы вместе с Франкенштейном держались за руки и разговаривали, когда мчались по относительно спокойным участкам. На более опасных я смеясь подражала ребятам, а особенно Алекси. Та до того радостно визжала и смеялась, что сдержаться и не сделать то же самое было затруднительно. Я даже благородных на подобное подбила, говоря, что это часть нашей маскировки, как обычных людей, и те клюнули. И к моему удивлению, большинство из них под конец развлечения, на особо резких поворотах и в мертвой петле, выражали свой восторг вполне искреннее, хоть и до воплей Е-Рановцев им было далеко. И именно поэтому меня совсем не удивили улыбки на обычно угрюмых лицах, стоило нам только покинуть вернувшиеся в исходное место вагонетки.


	168. Часть 165

Когда мы пришли к нашим детишкам, ожидающим пока мы закончим наше скромное развлечение на Американских Горках, не только я отметила, что стало уже довольно поздно. Солнце неумолимо приближалось к горизонту, окрашивая пейзаж мягким оранжевым светом, а малыши откровенно зевали и клевали носом. Единогласно было принято решение сходить в какой-то ресторан, расположен на территории парка развлечений и на такой приятной ноте - закончить наше сегодняшнее гуляние. Я, будучи в прекрасном расположении духа, поняла, что заканчивать этот день не хочу, несмотря на все логические доводы. Впрочем, подобное желание я прочитала в глазах Алекси, которая явно приуныла услышав, что пора уже собираться на выход. Оспаривать желание большинства я не стала, тем более, что Диснейленд не был открыт круглосуточно, но никто не мог мне запретить еще немного поразвлечься. Не долго думая, я подхватила свою подругу под локоть, и изложила ей план развлечений на то время, которое нам понадобиться, чтобы дойти к ресторану.

\- Ольгуня, ну ты же в курсе, я всегда готова поддержать подобные движухи! - с улыбкой воскликнула Александра, потянув за собой Пашу. Я ответила ей аналогичной улыбкой, и подхватила под руку своего мужа - Франкенштейн сейчас не занимался детьми, так как девочки приклеились к нашим Ноблесс, а Генрих что-то сосредоточенно вещал Рагару, на что благородный отвечал ему серьезным выражением лица, так свойственным представителям клана Кертье.

\- Ну тогда нас подождите! - окликнула подругу, не скрывая иронии в голосе. Естественно, мы с Франки могли бы их нагнать без проблем, но мы ведь притворяемся обычными людьми, верно? Да и подурачиться тоже не запрещено. 

Алекси первым делом подошла к лавке с различными безделушками и игрушками. Туда же я и потащила наших кавалеров. Подруга ведь пропустила момент покупок, будучи тогда еще в Шампу, а мы с Франкенштейном... Ну, мы тогда нашли себе другое занятие, о чем я совершенно не жалею. Но и купить себе что-то мне хотелось. В итоге, мой выбор пал на популярный аксессуар - ушки мышки Мини, Франкенштейну я купила ушки мышки Микки, и любимый без сопротивления примерил на себя этот ободок. Выглядело это до безумного мило, и я была довольная, сделав себе с Франки несколько селфи. Кроме того мы купили причудливую, но интересную, зеленую лампу. Из какого она была мультика, я не знала, так как на ней не было наклеено или нарисовано никаких персонажей. Даже надписей не было. Но тем не менее - она запала мне в душу, и я сразу после покупки поместила ее себе в кармашек. Вот приедем домой и я ее с радостью помещу в нашу коллекцию, вместе с лампой, купленной в Риме, а в кармашке она точно не разобьется и не придет в негодность.

Алекси с покупками оторвалась на полную, хотя раньше я за ней подобного не замечала. Подруга не была шопоголиком, и вещей тоже не собирала, как хомяк. Разве что... Разве если это не касалось ее увлечений. Неужели она нашла тут что-то свое? Или поддавшись общей атмосфере, вспомнила свое детство, а вместе с тем - ее кумиров тех времен? Но ее покупки привели меня в легкое замешательство, заставив заинтересоваться ситуацией и Франкенштейна. Александра в детстве обожала 101 далматинца, котов-аристократов и этот мультик о игрушках. Персонажей этих мультиков я знала, хоть и имен не помнила досконально, но ничего связанного с ними подруга не купила. Себе взяла какой-то нимб, Паше, выглядящему снисходительно-обреченному - рожки, выглядящие так, словно кто-то ему вдавил что-то округлое в центр головы... И много-много всякого хлама с каким-то черненьким, маленьким чертенком. Не то чтобы я была экспертом, но мультфильма с таким персонажем я не помню, а он, очевидно, немногим младше самого ветерана Диснея - Микки Мауса. И судя по всему - довольно популярен.

\- Оля-я-я, - Алекси повернулась ко мне с таким радостным неверием на лице, что я невольно расслабилась. Сейчас, похоже, подруга сама мне все расскажет, так как восторг ее просто распирает. - Тут есть Бэнди! Не игра, а настоящий Бэнди, - Александра прижала к себе две мягких игрушки и несколько раз подпрыгнула, вызвав у Паши легкую, нежную улыбку. Закатив глаза, я ухмыльнулась, глядя на Алекси.

\- Это ты имеешь ввиду эту свою игру со скелетами? - спросила у нее, уверенная в положительном ответе, но нет, Алекси только глаза закатила.

\- Нет конечно, это другая игра, - подруга поймала меня за руку и потащила прочь от лотка с сувенирами, заставив продавца недоуменно смотреть нам вслед. Видимо, заметив фанатичность моей подруги, хотел ей еще предложить какой-то товар, связан с этим персонажем. Ведь откуда ему знать, что Алекси способна так быстро охладеть к предмету своей страсти, как быстро и позволяет этой страсти возникнуть. Постоянством моя подруга не могла похвастаться, разве что, в некоторых случаях - упрямством. - Я тебе точно об этой игре рассказывала, это франшиза хоррор игр.

\- А-а-ах, - теперь, когда подруга упомянула слово "хоррор", я действительно вспомнила эту игру, полную черной жижи, непонятных записок, и странных скримеров. Я не понимала увлечения подруги этой игрой, что была тогда на пике популярности, но каждому свое. - Вспомнила. Я, вроде как, сдалась после первого летсплея?

\- Да, это так, - Алекси сразу надулась, укоризненно на меня глядя, но потом просияла. - А вот Пашенька со мной посмотрел все-все серии! Даже комиксы со мной читал! - я послала идущему позади нас парню сочувственный взгляд. Правда, Павел обиженным или пострадавшим не выглядел, и отсалютовал мне с улыбкой рукой, свободной от пакетов. - Но блин, как же круто, - выдохнула Алекси, что за время наших переглядок крепко о чем-то задумалась. - Ваш мир получается действительно волшебным. В нем даже сбылись мечты Бенди. Не то что у нас в мире, - подруга немного грустно улыбнулась, и я свободной рукой погладила ее по предплечью.

\- Счастливый мир, в котором все еще здравствует Союз? Звучит как не смешная издевка, - моя попытка утешить подругу не особо получилась - грустная улыбка все еще была на устах Алекси. А теперь еще вдобавок легкая издевка в глазах.

\- Правительственные заговоры и организации, скрытые от мирного населения, существуют везде, - хмыкнула Алекси, глядя на меня как на не разумное дитя. - Я даже уверенная, что о нашем родном мире пишут фанфики или книги где-то в других, параллельных вселенных. Скорее всего, жанр далеко не мистика или фэнтези, но подобное встречается в каждом мире, я уверенная. А вот у вас... Ты ведь скоро подомнешь под себя Союз, как это Франкенштейн в каноне сделал! И тогда ваш мир станет действительно утопией, это ведь очевидно! - мой муж поравнялся со мной, как только я остановилась посередине пути, переваривая слова Алекси. Нет, это меня не сильно удивило - Союз в итоге бы на нас все равно полез, а учитывая силу нашей семьи и союзников - больно обломал бы зубки. Да и Андрей мне намекал, что этот гадюшник взять под себя мне будет - раз плюнуть. Но вот так, со стопроцентной уверенностью, даже с некоторой неизбежностью это мне еще не представлялось. И именно картина того, что это обязательство ляжет на меня, самую малость меня насторожило. Вот и потому зависла.

\- _Ольга,_ \- в мысли проник голос любимого, и я даже усилий прикладывать не должна была, чтобы на нем сосредоточится. Так же, как и на том, что мне говорят. - _Ты ведь прекрасно помнишь о том, что ты - не одна?_ \- напоминание об этом непростом разговоре между мной, и Франки, разлилось на душе теплом, и я только сейчас поняла, какая напряженная была раньше. Послала любимому по нашей связи немую благодарность, и будучи в более приподнятом настроении, глянула на свою подругу детства. Алекси заметила то, как я напряглась, и сейчас виновато смотрела мне в глаза, ну точь-в-точь провинившаяся в чем-то собачка. Смелее ей улыбнулась, желая показать, что все в порядке, и теперь была моя очередь тащить ее за собой.

\- Ты права, этот мир станет мечтой многих, я уж постараюсь, чтобы так оно и было, - улыбнулась заговорщицки Александре и поправив ушки, словно случайно указала на женщину, продающую сахарную вату. - Предлагаю соревнование, как в детстве, помнишь?

\- Та, которая испачкается ватой, должна десять раз хрюкнуть? - уточнила Алекси, перенимая от меня воодушевление и ничем не замутненную радость.

\- Повышаю ставки - двадцать раз! - хихикнула, глядя на уверенную в себе подругу и мы вместе энергичным шагом направились покупать сахарную вату. И, зная жизнь, хрюкать будем обе.

Как я предсказала, так оно и было. Сахарная вата, конечно, противником чистоте была серьезным, и вот не то чтобы из этой схватки нельзя было выйти чистой и опрятной, но... Но не хотелось. Я, так же как и Алекси, умела ее есть не заляпавшись, но этого мне банально не хотелось. Хотелось подурачиться, вспомнить былые, славные деньки, так что мы с подругой отмывались влажными салфетками весело хрюкая, что вызвало немалый интерес у окружающих, в том числе - и наших детей. Правда, последние смотрели на это с долей грусти, так как им тоже хотелось этого попробовать, но... Запрет есть запрет. Что, конечно, не помешало мне купить несколько объемных угощений на палочке, больше размером чем те, что мы с Алекси заказали, и спрятать у себя в кармашке. Когда запрет на сладкое у Вики, Фрэнни и Генри закончиться, я с радостью их угощу, познакомлю с этой вкусняшкой, потому что ограничивать их в чем-либо просто так, я не собираюсь. Дети, заметив мой маневр, а именно - спрятанную на потом сахарную вату, вмиг оживились, хитро переглянулись и скорчили невинно-послушные мордочки. Диву даюсь, как они догадливы!

Подмигнула нашим малышам и смелым шагом направилась за нашей компанией в ресторан. Мы с Алекси еще недавно были в самом начале этой процессии в ресторан, но из-за соревнования отстали. Да и все присутствующие шли неспешно, не то наслаждаясь наступившей меньшим количеством народа, не то отходя после горок. А то вон, Геджутель, равно как и Регис, выглядят слегка позеленевшими, а Раскрея заручившись помощью Клаудии расплетает свои косы. Улыбнулась нашей Лордессе, проходя мимо, но в итоге вернулась к ней и Клаудии, делая себе с ними спонтанное селфи. Розария, заметив легкое непонимание Раскреи и Традио подошла к ним, панибратски приобняв и начиная им объяснять. Красота, словом! Наш отдых, похоже, вышел на славу. Ничуть не хуже свадьбы, если даже не лучше. Хотя... Нашу свадьбу, наверное, мало что способно переплюнуть. С коварной улыбкой на губах я побежала к Франкенштейну, на ходу испортив прическу Музаки. Когда тот, прервав свой разговор с Гардой, недоуменно на меня посмотрел, я только язык ему показала.

\- Я вижу, довольны все? - весело спросила у нашей компании, повернувшись к ним лицом и шагая спиной вперед. Франки я нагнала уже недалеко от ресторана, так что еще пара шагов, и мы будем уже внутри. Мэй подняла руку, выражая согласие, благородные были скромнее и ответили мне улыбками или кивками головы, модифицированные не услышали, а школьники синхронно загалдели "да".

\- Это было мудрое решение поесть после аттракциона, - сказал Джин-Хо, явно доволен тем, что не посещал вместе с нами горки, а шагающий возле него Бенго пытался пригладить волосы, которые нехило так потрепал ветер, но особо успеха не было заметно.

\- Я согласен, - буркнул Регис сразу после реплики сына Мэй и послал уничтожающий взгляд Кире. Тот глядел на него с таким удовлетворением, что я на минутку почувствовала себя, словно в тех временах, когда они враждовали. Вот ведь...

\- Так, ну-ка, парни, не надо нам во второй раз спектакля, ладно? - пришлось оперативно пресечь их будущие огрызания и споры. Судя по тому, как оба потенциальные виновники настороженно на меня взглянули, я все еще не потеряла своего авторитета. Вот и прекрасно, от этого и будем плясать.

На дверь ресторана я не налетела спиной только благодаря мысленному предупреждению от любимого. Увидев в его мыслях, что до двери мне осталось пол шага, я развернулась на пятке и галантным жестом открыла дверь, пропуская вперед воодушевленных подростков наших, и затесавшихся в их число Ноблесс, Мэй и Алекси с Пашей. Сейру я так же пропустила, а вот Региса попридержала, и послала к стойке за меню. Ух, как хмуро на меня взглянул Геджутель, стоило ему заметить, что я его драгоценного и единственного внука, гордость клана, заставляю прислуживать как официанта. Посмотрела на Ландегре в ответ, вскинув бровь. Ну и что с того, что парнишка теперь в истории Лукедонии останется за его фортель с Легасусом? Тут им не Лукедония, а мир людей, так что пускай привыкают к обычной, человеческой жизни и некоторых ее обязанностях. Надо ведь знать не только манеры, но так же и правила того, как себя вести в социуме. Причем, полезно это будет всем, будь ты каджу или Лорд. Геджутель, видимо, заметил что-то на моем лице, аналогичное мыслям, и в итоге во вполне человеческом жесте махнул рукой на всю эту ситуацию. Вот, можно же, если есть стимул, Ландегре!

Я с улыбкой закрыла двери ресторана, и отметила что все наши уже расселись. Оффициантки, смущенны немного нашим самообслуживанием, и тем, что мы тут такой толпой пришли в один из самых дорогих ресторанов, резво засуетились, помогая расположиться с комфортом, и отчетливо волнуясь касательно того, не оставим ли мы на них жалобу. Покачав головой, я немного повлила на ауры девушек, чуть их успокаивая, а сама шмыгнула к Франкенштейну, вжавшись в его грудь. Правда, быстро отстранилась, так как почувствовала, что мои ушки ему мешают. Но отстранилась недалеко - прижалась к его боку и наблюдала за тем, что твориться у нас за столиком. Сидели мы с Мэй, Джин-Хо, Раэлем и Рагаром. Наши детки, естественно, были с нами, но им официантки предложили высокие стульчики, которых здесь в заведении было немало.

\- Хочу омлет в форме Гуфи, кофе с Гуфи, булочку в виде Гуфи, - бормотала, перечисляя, Мэй, стоило ей получить меню в руки.

\- Кажется здесь не трое детей, а четверо, - рассмеялся Джин-Хо, подмигнув Фрэнсис, на что она прижала ладошки к щечкам и несколько раз повернулась в разные стороны. Так, вижу здесь лапку приложила Алекси, но когда она успела показать Фрэнни этот жест - не знаю.

\- Если она хочет, пусть ей принесут, - нахмурился Раэль, явно недоволен тем, что его нуну так назвали, а Джин-Хо поднял руки в защитном жесте.

\- Да я не против, хоть замуж за Гуфи выйдет... Кха-кха-ха, - под уничтожающим взглядом Кертье он подавился собственной слюной и долго не мог прокашляться. Теперь уничтожающе зыркать пришла моя очередь, только не на сына Мэй, а на приезжего Кертье. - Я был неправ! Я сморозил глупость!

\- А ну-ка не нагнетай на Джин-Хо, - Кертье мой взгляд профессионально игнорировал, поэтому я отозвалась, чтобы обратить на себя внимание. Ну и заодно отвесила воспитательного подзатыльника. Меня, конечно же, прожгли недовольным взглядом, но я была невозмутима, и только строго глядела на этого конкретного представителя клана Кертье. - Он имеет право слегка возмутиться, он ее сын. Подумай, как ты бы себя чувствовал, если бы вдруг Рагар начал себя вести как маленький ребенок?

\- Ну вот не то чтобы ребенок... - пробормотал мой Хен, которого я случайно так бессовестно обсуждала, и я глянула в его сторону, удивляясь, почему его голос такой смущенный. И потом я поняла - тот, с детской непосредственностью играл вместе с Викторией ее игрушкой. И судя по его слегка покрасневшим щекам - увлекся он этой игрушкой не хуже нашей дочки. Я недоуменно пару раз хлопнула ресницами, и Рагар, очевидно, смутившись внимания к своей персоне, отложил игрушку на подставку стульчика Вики, на котором должна была располагаться еда. Виктория обрадовано подхватила игрушку, играя ею, и не обращая внимания на слегка напряженную обстановку, повисшую над нашим столиком. Даже Фрэнсис и Генрих молчали, заинтересованно наблюдая за тем, что происходит.

\- Ам... - я прервала тишину, но особо не знала что сказать. Перевела взгляд с Мэй, которая делала вид, что ничего не происходит, и на Рагара, что, похоже, готов был под землю провалиться. Ой, ну подумаешь... Я посмотрела в глаза Джин-Хо, словно желая перед ним извиниться, что буду вынужденна сменить свою точку зрения на данную ситуацию. - В общем, не волнуйся, Джин-Хо. А ты, Мэй, продолжай.

\- Пхах, а у кого тут воспитательный процесс провалился? - Алекси перегнулась через спинку, глядя на меня с соседнего столика, и ехидно засмеялась, на что я в ответ только показала ей язык, заодно и рожицу скорчив.

Вечно идеальным и вечно правым никто не может быть. Даже вон я, мать семейства, иногда могу впасть в детство. Видимо, до такого же умозаключения дошел Раэль, мазнув взглядом по Мэй, Рагаре и остановившись на мне, только вот вывод явно ему не понравился. Он закатил глаза, и сложив руки на груди - отвернулся. Наблюдая подобный жест я уже хотела перестать кривляться и попросить его не портить себе и окружающим настроение, но Санву вдруг отложила меню. Я заинтересовано глянула на нее, так как девушка выглядела одновременно серьезной и задумчивой. Особенно с этим ее взглядом, наравленным куда-то вдаль. Я уже хотела прощупать ее ауру, как она вдруг стукнула кулаком по столу. Сделала она это, конечно, не громко, но я, сосредоточенная на ней, и ее эмоциях, все равно подпрыгнула. Так же как и Франкенштейн, что незаметно для меня же подсматривал мои мысли, если так вообще можно назвать этот процесс. Он ведь был так же, и на том же сосредоточен, что и я. Думаю, это можно было вполне назвать слиянием. Наши детки коротко рассмеялись от нашей реакции, и внимательно посмотрели на Мэй, ожидая, что она хочет сказать. Я поступила точно таким же образом.

\- Нужны ещё трусы с Гуфи, - я вскинула брови, удивленно посмотрев на Мэй. Она, словно ничего не произошло, а так, просто вслух произнесла свои мысли, снова взяла со стола меню. Опять погрузившись в чтение она коротко добавила: - Сексуальные.

\- Мамуля, не говори такого при Раэле, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо, явно расслабившись, и указал на Раэля. Тот сидел в той же позе, только полностью напрягся, сидя недвижимо, и щеголял покрасневшими щеками. Я рассмеялась что со слов Мэй, что с реакции Раэля на них же, и прижалась к любимому. Тот уже изучал меню, легко, почти незаметно улыбаясь, стараясь подобрать детям что-то самое лучшее и без излишнего сахара. Выбор еды для себя я тоже бессовестно повесила на него.

Когда все уже сложили заказ, мы отметили что официантки закрыли ресторан для новых посетителей. Оказалось, что остался час до закрытия Диснейленда. Мы не стали особо паниковать по этому поводу - вряд ли еда займет нам целый час. А даже если - то выход из парка развлечений был совсем рядом. Геджутель, услышав мои умозаключения, которые я не постеснялась донести до всех остальных, возмутился, начиная капать на мозги касательно того, как невоспитанно так поступить, но Родерик его быстро успокоил, если не сказать - заговорил зубы о чем-то совсем другом. Вот уж, впервые благодарна жучаре, нужно внести эту дату в календарь.

\- _Только вслух этого не говори, и не празднуй, а то если этот жучара это услышит, то зазвездится так, что дальше некуда,_ \- со смешком сказал Франкенштейн, и я кивнула головой, будучи согласной с ним.

Атмосфера после этого воцарилась спокойная и непринужденная, причем, не только за нашим столиком, но и за остальными. Аж глаз радовался наблюдать за тем, как веселятся ребята, как без всякой неприязни за одним столиком могут сидеть все три расы, как привычно молчаливые, и каменные леди и принцы оттаивают. Одним удовольствием было глядеть на то, как Шинву и Эшлин, явно сговорившись, придумали себе задание расшевелить Рейзела. Раймонд сидел рядышком и будто от скуки им помогал. И должна признать, наши две рыжие бестии в этом задании отлично преуспели - Рей не скрывал своего интереса, своих улыбок, не боялся что каждое его слово воспримут как истину в последней инстанции, и поэтому чаще открывал рот. Сердце радовалось, когда я наблюдала эту картину. Даже локтем под ребра пихнула Франки, указав ему на эту картину кивком голову. Мой муж, наблюдая это, замер в полном ступоре, но потом улыбнулся облегченно, словно кто-то не то что камень, а целую гору ему с плеч снял.

\- Ты была права, - прошептал он вслух. Рагар, услышав это, оторвался от наблюдения над издевательством Мэй над "поросем" и глянул в нашу сторону. Милый, заметив это, замотал головой, давая Рагару понять, что не стоит обращать внимания, но продолжать вслух не стал, только мысленно. - _Я был слепым, так его опекая. Но это мой Мастер, иногда это сильнее меня,_ \- любимый извиняющее мне улыбнулся, передав свои мысли и я чуть склонила к себе его голову, держа за подборок, так, что наши ушки-ободки стукнулись друг об друга.

\- Знаю, - коротко ответила ему и мягко поцеловала, оторвавшись от пленительных губ только тогда, когда официантки принесли нам заказ. Одна, заметив что я прервала поцелуй и смотрю теперь на них, покраснела слегка и поспешила удалиться вместе с подругой. Хмыкнула им вслед и принялась за еду.

Впрочем, довольно быстро гул в зале утих, сменяясь стучанием приборов о тарелки и редкими тихими переговорами. Вижу, все взяли себе близко к сердцу мое замечание, что времени у нас не слишком много, и сосредоточились в большей части на еде, нежели на посиделках и разговорах. При таком раскладе даже дети не стали капризничать, и довольно быстро покушали. Когда все уже закончили, мы распрощались, оплатив счет и оставив чаевые девушкам и покинули ресторан, а потом и сам Диснейленд, оставляя его за собой, забирая с собой отличные воспоминания и сувениры. Правда когда мы подошли с Франкенштейном к нашему кемперу, нас ожидал сюрприз в виде наших модифицированных и нескольких благородных. Сейра, Регис, Урокай и Розария выглядели безмятежно и спокойно, а вот наша фантастическая четверка ГМО неловко переминались с ноги на ногу. И все держали в руках пакеты, некоторые - по два, или три. Вскинув бровь, посмотрела на них.

\- А что вы за сборище тут устроили? - я слегка улыбалась, хотя недоумевала. Франкенштейн и Алекси, с которыми я должна была ехать, даже не пытались улыбаться, а только с интересом смотрели на Тао, что явно решил объяснить ситуацию.

\- Да как сборище, мы этот. Вот, - он протянул мне пакет, который держал, и остальные тоже приготовились передавать мне свои. - Подарки детям. Не больше двух штук, как ты тогда говорила.

\- В смысле не больше двух штук? - я слегка нахмурилась, а потом вспомнила мой разговор с детьми.

\- Ну, две штуки - лимит на каждого ребенка? - робко переспросил Такео, который держал три небольших, но раздельных пакета.

\- Парни, я говорила о двух игрушках вообще, - посмотрела на стрелка, и заметив его непонимание, решила уточнить. - По две игрушки вообще, а не от каждого из вас, - теперь суть дошла не только до Такео, но и до Тао, что слегка побледнел, глядя настороженно на меня. Я, поддержания игры ради, покачала головой. - Тао-Тао. Я даже не думала, что ты всерьез примешься баловать мне детей. И что мне теперь делать, хмм...? - притворно задумалась, а потом посмотрела на Фрэнсис, которая тоже разобралась в ситуации, и больше чем ее брат и сестра - предвкушала. - Вот скажи, Фрэнни милая, что теперь делать?

\- Понять и простить! - близняшка, сидящая на руках Алекси раскинула руки, умилительно улыбаясь и тем самым обнажив свои маленькие, молочные зубки. Франкенштейн, вместе со мной и Александрой рассмеялся, а Тао облегченно выдохнул.

\- Было близко, - пробормотал он сам себе, а я не стала показывать, что услышала это.

Вместо этого я по мере возможности стала собирать пакеты, Франкенштейн открыл двери в кемпер, куда тут же забежала Алекси, усадив Фрэнсис на кухне. А потом вернулась к нам, помогая мне с пакетами. На кухню зашел Франкенштейн с Генрихом на руках, и я обменяла у него Викторию на пакеты, что мы с подругой решили занести наверх. Франки остался присмотреть за детишками, хотя особой нужды в этом, похоже, не было - эта тройка уже не была так активна, так как всех уже морил сон, но они явно воодушевились подарками. А сейчас сидели и с огромный интересом наблюдали за спящей на столе Адели. Франкенштейн хотел ее перенести хотя бы на диван, что огибал стол буквой "Г", но три жалобно скорченные рожицы приправленные умоляющими глазками, не позволили ему на это. Я хмыкнула, и забрав от Сейры последние пакеты, поблагодарила ее и всех остальных, и занесла их в нашу временную спальню. Мы с Алекси принялись убирать шалаш, построенный Мэй и почувствовали, что машина пришла в движение. 

Оперативно перевернув манеж мы застелили и нашу кровать и место сна детей, и подхватив тарелки, пулей побежали вниз, на кухню. Лучше этих разбойников не оставлять одних ни на минуту. Но к счастью, сойдя вниз мы не застали беспорядков, а крайне умилительную картину - Адели, свернувшись компактным клубочком лежала на коленях ошалевшего от подобного внимания Генриха, а Вика и Фрэнни то глядели на него с легкой завистью, то гладили. Причем, иногда и своего брата гладили, когда котейка ворочалась во сне, и тот нервничал. Мы с Алекси умилились с подобной картины одновременно, хотя до моего попадания нельзя было сказать, что мы питали какие-то светлые чувства к детенышам Хомо Сапиенс. Наверное, когда ребенок тебе в какой-то мере близок, оно появляется само. Поумилявшись, я предложила своей подруге разделить труд, и предложила ей либо подготовить ванную для детей, либо стать мыть посуду.

\- Ага, чтобы ты меня как Киру и Такео припахала? Еще и розовые перчатки выдашь? Ну уж не-е-ет, - протянула подруга, и мы вместе с ней едва сдерживали смех. - Я пошла воду набирать, а ты тут мой, - Александра подмигнула мне, и тут же умчалась наверх, так быстро, насколько вообще мог обычный человек с ее ростом и весом. Покачав головой, я стала мыть посуду, тихо насвистывая себе под нос.

Где-то в середине этого процесса, слева и справа от меня, чуть ли не синхронно появились две любопытные и идентичные мордочки. Причем одна из них долго напряжения держать не стала, и взмыла в воздух, садясь на тумбочке. Мордочка, что осталась внизу недовольно засопела, и я, хохотнув, подняла ее на руки, тоже усаживая на тумбу. Вот, должна быть справедливость. Оглянулась, чтобы проверить, чем же занят Генрих, и заметила, как тот играет с Адели, держа на вытянутой руке от нее перышко. Наша кошечка, уже почувствовавшая, что приближается вечер, стала чуть активнее, и поэтому охотно играла с Генрихом, вызывая этим у него искреннюю радость и неверие. Я вернулась к своему занятию, то и дело поглядывая на близняшек, внимательно наблюдающими за процессом. И совсем не удивилась, когда Виктория, насмотревшись вдоволь, попросила позволить и ей что-то помыть. Посмотрела на дочку долгим, оценивающим взглядом, но та от своей идеи не отступила.

\- Хорошо, Вика, но только одну. Договорились? - малышка активно закивала головой.

Фрэнсис смотрела на всю картину с долей неверия, словно то, что я на подобное позволила - выходило за грани ее понимания. Передавая губку Виктории я не волновалась - специально выбрала маленькое, не сильно загрязненное блюдечко. Ожидала, что придется помочь дочке, держа за ручки и показывая движения, но оказалось, что Виктория более самостоятельная, чем я изначально подозревала. Без особых подсказок справилась с тем, чтобы не уронить блюдечко, полностью его намылив а после и прополоскав. Поблагодарив ее, и похвалив за удачный опыт, я поставила посуду на сушилку, чтобы тут же встретиться с обиженным взглядом Фрэнсис. Что ж... Справедливость, да? Второго блюдца я не нашла, и поэтому дала ей тарелку побольше, но пластиковую. И опять же, близняшка справилась, даже не протягивая мне тарелку, закончив, а воспарила и аккуратно, обеими ладонями поставила тарелку в сушилку. Посмеявшись над ее самостоятельностью, превосходящую самостоятельность Виктории, я погладила ее по голове и продолжила домывать посуду под внимательными, изучающими взглядами.

Когда я уже справилась со своей задачей, ополаскивая последнюю тарелку, я взглянула себе за спину, проверяя, как там Генрих. Сынишка молча играл с Адели, но вяло, было заметно, что он устал. Словно желая мне это подтвердить, Генри зевнул, и по цепной реакции так же сделали Виктория и Фрэнсис, покинувшие тумбочку. Обе близняшки, громко, чуть ли не демонстративно шаркали ножками, приближаясь к своему брату, и сели по обе его стороны, привалившись к его плечу и закрывая глаза. Генрих в таком плене опустил руку с перышком, тоже норовя закрыть глаза, но на его руку прыгнула Адели, и все трое широко открыли глаза. А кошка-то вошла в азарт, и отбирая перышко - царапнула Генриха по руке. Сын недоумевающе посмотрел на свою руку, где выступила кровь, а потом на меня. Я мягко ему улыбнулась, но это не помогло - в его глазах начали собираться слезы. И вот как тут мне теперь ему объяснить...

\- Генри, ты чего? - я отодвинула стол, чтобы присесть перед сыном, и тот показал мне свою ладошку.

\- Адели сделала мне больно, - хныкнул он, близок к слезам, и я вздохнула.

\- Ох, дорогой... Она все еще думала что вы играете. А котики иногда царапаются, играя, я знаю что это неприятно, но это не конец света, - моя ладонь все еще была немного влажной, поэтому я стерла кровь сына, и показала ему гладкую, зажившую кожу. И все-таки, их регенерация будоражит... - Вот видишь, уже крови нет, - Генрих неверяще посмотрел на ладошку, и уверившись, что это так, вскинул бровь. - А чтобы точно-точно не болело, мама поцелует, - я склонилась над его ладошкой, и прикоснувшись к зажившему месту увечия губами, громко и показательно чмокнула. - Ну и как? Уже не так сильно болит, правда?

\- Правда, - не то удивленно, не то обиженно буркнул Генри, вызывая у близняшек полные удивления взгляды.

\- Мама - фея, - протянула Фрэнсис, очарованно глядя на меня, и своего брата. Виктория в ответ нахмурилась, и махнула в сторону сестры рукой, словно желая ударить.

\- Нет, мама - королева! Ты забыла? - с упреком сказала Вика, а я легко рассмеялась, тем самым прекращая этот спор.

\- Я стану тем, кем вы пожелаете, милые мои, но не забывайте, что прежде всего - я ваша мама, - хмыкнула, глядя на своих детей поочередно, а на Виктории задержалась, покачав пальчиком в ее сторону. - И не забываем, драться нельзя, ребята.

\- Да, мама! - синхронно воскликнула эта братия, от чего Адели, до этого нападающая на перышко испуганно отстранилась. Со второго этажа было слышно топот, а потом у выхода на второй этаж, над лестничным проемом замаячила голова Алекси.

\- Готовы ли эти сладкие барышни и прекрасный джентельмен к водным процедурам? А то тетя Александра уже все подготовила!


	169. Часть 166

То, что "тетя Александра" не так уж и все подготовила, оказалось лишь тогда, когда вся тройка уже полезла в ванную. Полотенца были, памперсы были, а вот о пижамках подруга забыла. Быстренько вышла из крохотной ванной и не менее быстро подобрала девушка ночнушки, а Генриху - легкую пижамку из двух частей. Вернувшись, обнаружила нашу малышню и Алекси, что пересела на закрытую крышку унитаза и увлеченно наблюдала за резвящимися детьми. Отложила пижамки на маленький шкаф, и присела возле их ванночки. Девочки, тут же воодушевились, показательно "ныряя", что по сути было только погружением волос в воду, и потом "выныривали", поднимая множество брызг вокруг. Один только Генрих сидел хмурым, и выпятив губу, смотрел на меня. Видимо, опять не хочет мыть волосы. Вздохнув, посмотрела ему в глаза, на минуту игнорируя игры девочек.

\- Малыш, голову нужно умыть, волосы грязные, - мой голос был строгим, нельзя было допустить, чтобы сын не позволял на соблюдение гигиены. Но к моему удивлению, Генри только смиренно кивнул, продолжая быть хмурым.

\- Знаю. Но я не хочу штаны, - несколько капризно проныл он, указывая на принесенные мной пижамки. - Я хочу как сестрички.

\- Оу... - я вскинула бровь в ответ, посмотрев то на сына, то на пижамки, и кожей почувствовала взгляды Алекси, Вики и Фрэнни. Просьбу сына я понимала - было жарко, ему наверняка не хотелось париться, и то, что пижамка была легкая явно не делало ему разницы. Возможно так же дело было в том, что он не хотел отличаться от сестер, тем более, что его волосы уже начинали темнеть до коричневого, что его тоже расстраивало. Но в любом случае, я не видела причин, чтобы ему отказывать. - Хорошо, я заменю тебе пижамку. Но учти, она легкая, и если что, можешь спать только в штанах...

\- Нет, - резко замотал головой он, копируя мое строгое выражение лица. - Хочу как сестрички.

\- Ла-а-адно, - протянула я, забирая из кучи его пижамку, и возвращаясь с одной из ночных сорочек близняшек. - Такая подойдет?

\- Дя, - радостно улыбнувшись, Генрих ожил, и стал играть вместе со своими сестрами, и позволяя им намочить его голову.

Мы с Алекси переглянулись, и обменялись понимающими улыбками. Ведь большой разницы, в чем будут спать дети, не было, лишь бы это их не обтягивало, давало коже и телу отдохнуть за ночь. А Генрих вот как обрадовался. Кивнула самой себе, обрадовавшись правильному выбору по части воспитания, и присела на пол, у детской ванной, вооружившись в мочалку и детский шампунь. Правда, чуть ли не сразу встретилась с протестом, в этот раз - от каждого из этой тройки. Мягко сломала их сопротивление обещанием, что им можно будет играть и дальше, когда закончим с процедурами, и принялась намыливать головы малышей. Алекси мне помогла в этом деле, правда, в определенный момент рассмеялась, чем обратила на себя наше внимание. Ей получилось из волос Виктории сделать длинный, стоячий рог, и на этом дело, естественно, закончиться не могло. Остальные тоже захотели аналогичных причесок, так что в скором времени в ванне уже сидели три единорога. Не могу сказать, что не использовала эту ситуацию, так как несколько фото в этой ситуации так и напрашивалось.

Закончив с волосами, и приступив к помывке остальных частей тела моих малышей, я уже было приготовилась к тому, что водные процедуры на сегодня оконченные, но ошиблась. Стоило мне только потянуться в сторону полотенец, как на меня обрушился дружный крик и плач касательно того, что воды никто еще не хочет покидать. Посмотрела на детей с долей укоризны и строгости, но результат не был тем, которого я добивалась - дети просто стали давить на жалость, отметив мое недовольство. Ну уж нет, манипулировать собой я не позволю!

\- Оль, погоди, - Александра, заметив что я настроена решительно, подошла к ванночке. Дети, подозревая ее в соучастии со мной, отодвинулись от ее руки, но она только проверила температуру воды. - Ух, так я их понимаю! Водичка-то все еще тепленькая, хорошая, как парное молоко, да и пена есть еще, - подруга указала мне на воду, а потом стряхнула капли со своей ладони, во избежание даже не посмотрев в сторону полотенец.

\- Да? И что, ты предлагаешь спустить им с рук это давление на жалость? - прошептала это подруге на ухо, но с таким же успехом могла это проорать. У детей кроме врожденного, острого, сверхчеловеческого слуха было еще и не менее врожденное и острое любопытство.

\- Ой, ну почему сразу спускать с рук, - Алекси снова присела возле ванночки, но теперь дети, завидев в ней сообщника, не отодвинулись. - Обменяй свое согласие на что-то. Найдите компромисс, - легко сказала она, и набрав в ладонь немало геля для душа, стала работать кулаком, чтобы вспенить. А потом, сделав круг из указательного и большого пальца, известен как жест "окей", подула в этот круг, делая мыльный пузырь. Восхищение детей просто надо было видеть! Не долго думая, сделала им несколько фото, а потом задумалась, что же такого я могу попросить. Вспоминалось только то, как Розария жаловалась, что дети от горшка и туалета сбегают, желая дальше оставаться в подгузниках. Я хитро улыбнулась, и щелкнула пальцами, чтобы обратить на себя внимание детей. И те, ожидаемо, повернулись ко мне.

\- Ладно, так и быть, - я кивнула детишкам, что уже заулыбались, предвещая мое согласие, и повторила их выражение лиц. - Можете остаться играть, пока вода не станет холодной. Но потом, все трое послушно и по очереди попробуете воспользоваться туалетом. Как взрослые. Идет? - спросила у детей, и Вика поникла.

\- Мама, но я боюсь, - Виктория чуть приподняла ладонь, словно пытаясь дотянуться до меня, а я только ободряюще ей подмигнула.

\- Мамочка вам все покажет как нужно и будет рядом. Вам нечего бояться.

\- А я стесняюсь, - добавила Фрэнсис, явно пытаясь прощупать почву и заодно - грань моей терпимости. Но к этой грани я еще и близко не подошла, воспринимая их аргументы спокойно.

\- Вот научишься всему, что нужно - и сможешь тогда делать свои дела в одиночестве, - Фрэнни нахмурилась, недовольная тем, что я ее обломала, и я хитро ей улыбнулась. - Ну разве что, если хочешь, то мы дальше позволим тебе бегать в подгузниках, но тогда ты будешь обязана сию минуту покинуть ванную.

\- Нет! - поспешно сказала она, хлопнув руками в воду и поднимая брызги. Одна из них добралась до пузыря, что сделала Алекси, и разбила его. - Ладно, не надо памперса.

\- Вот и прекрасно, - я поднялась с колен, наблюдая с высоты своего роста за детьми.

Алекси отважно играла с ними, что бы дети ни придумали, и время от времени проверяла температуру воды. Вначале я только наблюдала за этим действом, но потом неожиданно для себя самой втянулась в игры. Воображением и креативом наши с Франкенштейном малыши обделены не были, так что нам с Алекси, оставшимся на суше, тоже находились различные задания, роли... Из которых мы, конечно, выходили не до конца сухими. Но в итоге маленькие ладошки были сморщенны, вода холодная, и я сказала покинуть ванную, даже не желая слышать сопротивления. Алекси вместе с близняшками ушла в комнату, обтираться полотенцем и одеваться, а я осталась с Генри, делая, по сути, то же самое, но вдобавок стала его обучать, как пользоваться туалетом. И как по мне, принцип сынок понял, так как добился успеха. После он радостно пошлепал в спальню, а ему на смену пришла Вика, а потом и Фрэнсис, обе уже в ночнушках. Показав девушкам, что и к чему, я отправила их к Алекси, а сама сноровисто стала убираться, возвращая ванночку обратно в душевую кабину, где она и стоит все время нашего путешествия.

Зайдя в спальню я невольно охнула - время было позднее, провели мы в ванной час с лишним, а ведь нужно было еще обсушить детям волосы, хоть немного. Тем я и занялась, снова собрав детей в ванной, когда Алекси, пожаловавшись на давку, не вышла. Пожав плечами я активно заработала феном и расческой, укладывая детям волосы хотя бы по минимуму. Волосы у девушек уже вились, несмотря на то что еще минуту назад они были прямые под весом воды, а вот у Генриха - нет. Сын смотрел на это с затаенной грустью и я ему ободряюще улыбнулась. Уж кто-кто, а я знаю какого это - быть в семье единственной со слабыми волосами. Но Генрих ведь не один! Закончив сушить его волосы, я потерлась своим носом об его, а потом коротко чмокнула в лоб.

\- Ты у меня единственный такой, на меня волосами похож, - сказала ему, не скрывая теплоты в голосе, и к моему удивлению, это подействовало. Сынок чуть ли не сразу воодушевился.

Вернувшись к волосам его сестренок, я почувствовала, как кемпер останавливается. Да ладно, мы уже приехали? Не успела я толком переварить эту ситуацию и вернуться к своим обязанностям, как на пороге появился Франкенштейн, забавно фыркнувший от царившего здесь тепла.

\- А чему еще не в кровати? Мы уже доехать успели, - Франки со смешком подхватил на руки Генриха и кивнул близняшкам, что стали ему махать ладошкой.

\- А мы уже заканчиваем, папа, верно, девочки?

\- Да, па-апа-а, - протянули близняшки, и Франкенштейн мягко улыбнулся.

\- Ну тогда заканчивайте, а мы с Генрихом вас подождем.

\- Будем ночевать тут? - спросила у своего мужа, так как мне было интересно, какие у него планы. Близость при детях лучше было не разводить так что если любимый хотел бы со мной уединиться, то нам стоило бы удалиться в домик, пока еще есть такая возможность - завтра ведь покидаем Францию. Но любимый мне кивнул, подтверждая, что сегодня останемся в кемпере. Ну что ж, мне достаточно даже поспать друг возле друга. Особенно после прошлой ночи и сегодняшней маленькой авантюры.

Посмотрев на манеж, мы с Франки единогласно-мысленно решили уложить детей спать на кровати, и только потом, уже уснувших, перенести. Детки обрадовались этой вестью, и тут же решили немного использовать эту ситуацию - отказавшись от нашей помощи, они перетащили все пакеты, полученные в подарок, на кровать. Смело расположившись на наших коленях, детки стали просматривать подарки, обсуждать их между собой, а иногда и спрашивать у нас с Франкенштейном что и к чему, если игрушки попадались со сложным механизмом. Мы с радостью им подсказывали, и по мере нашей помощи дети уже меньше в ней нуждались - сами начинали догадываться, объединяя уже полученные знания. Но долго играться они не стали, лишь ознакомились с игрушками, порадовались, и стали прятать обратно. То ли понимали, что скоро мы начнем их одергивать, то ли сами уже чувствовали свою усталость. Желая поощрить их благоразумность я стала по одному вытаскивать из своего кармана те игрушки, которые им больше всего понравились, и которые они выбрали сами в сувенирной лавке.

Первой свои подарки получила Фрэнсис, сидящая у меня на коленях. Она выбрала музыкальную шкатулку и мягкую игрушку. Шкатулка была из пластика, в форме карусели-шатра с лошадками на шесте, очень похожая на ту, на которой мы катались. Открыв коробку, дочка извлекла ее, и тут же прокрутила крышу, словно делала это уже не раз, и зазвучала знакомая мне мелодия детской песенки - "London Bridge". Фрэнни тут же заулыбалась, и посмотрев на внутреннюю сторону "шатра", что так же был из пластика, тихо хохотнула, пальчиком задев маленький рычаг. Тут же крошечная копия карусели засияла всеми цветами радуги, под общий вздох наших деток. Мы с Франкенштейном синхронно улыбнулись, и я вручила Фрэнсис следующую игрушку - средних размеров плюшевого Спирита, коня, которого я и сама помнила из детства. Стоило мне только заметить, как Фрэнсис бережно положила шкатулку на кровать, и сильно прижала плюшевого коня, я поняла, что наша дочка питает огромную любовь к лошадкам.

\- _Нужно будет это использовать, делая ей комнату,_ \- мысленно произнес Франкенштейн, и я глянула на него, не сдерживая ехидной улыбочки.

\- _Только смотри, не переборщи, чтобы ее комната не напоминала конюшню,_ \- мысленно хмыкнула, и посмотрев на Вику и Генри, что не скрывали своего ожидания, стала доставать и их игрушки из пространственного кармана.

Вика остановила свой выбор на кукле Белль из Красавицы и Чудовища, чем-то напоминающую обычную барби. К ней еще прилагались два сменных платья и всякие расчески и аксессуары. Второй же игрушкой, которую выбрала Виктория, была железная дорога, в которой я только спустя пару минут узнала тот большой поезд, что ездил по Диснейленду. Мы им не ехали, выбрали тогда его малый аналог с Гуффи на локомотиве, но этого парового монстра было видно (и слышно) издалека. Вика, очень осмотрительно, не стала сейчас распечатывать железную дорогу, только посмотрела на нее, счастливо вздыхая и опираясь на грудь Франкенштейна. А вот куклу открыла, и не скрывая своей радости - тут же ее к себе прижала, аккуратненько закрывая коробку со сменным платьем и аксессуарами. Я забрала эту коробку, вместе с железной дорогой и каруселей Фрэнсис, и отложила их подальше, на пол, чтобы у детей было достаточно места для сна. Фрэнсис намек поняла, и тут же юркнула под одеяло, вместе с Викой, что последовала ее примеру, и я могла наконец-то выпрямить ноги.

Генрих наблюдал за мной с постепенно мрачнеющим лицом. Его аура с каждой секундой полыхала все большей грустью, и Франки, почувствовав это, успокаивающе погладил его по спине. А я стала вытягивать из кармана игрушки, куда же я денусь? Первым, что я извлекла на свет, были паззлы, 101 далматинец. Причем, элементов было тысяча пятьсот, абсолютно не детский размер. Сынок радостно принял увесистую коробку, убедился, что это именно то, что он "заказывал" и тут же с трепетом отдал это Франки, что немую просьбу понял, и отложил на пол, как и я только что - подарки девушек. Видимо, со следующей игрушкой Генри расставаться не собирается. А этой игрушкой был плюшевый Микки Маус, который под руками сынишки тут же начал говорить по-французски, спрашивать как дела, звать к забаве, петь и свистеть. Генрих, опробовав все эти варианты счастливо улыбнулся, и прижав к себе мышь, лег на Франкенштейна, юркнув под одеяло так же как и его сестры. Но вопреки ожиданиям, спать детки еще не планировали.

\- Мама, а у тебя тоже были игрушки, когда ты была как мы? - Фрэнсис смешно вздернула голову, пытаясь казаться очень-очень взрослой и серьезной.

\- Да, были, - я погладила ее по голове. - Конечно, у меня не было таких хороших игрушек как у вас, но они были, и я их очень любила.

\- А где сейчас твои игрушки? - заинтересованно спросила Виктория, словно желая подначивать меня в том, что я их не уберегла.

\- Мои родители их продали, - сказала я это без улыбки, даже не желая думать о подробностях. По большей части это был хлам, которого я действительно хотела лишится, но некоторые игрушки были для меня ценны тем, что радовали глаз, вне зависимости от того, сколько тебе лет. И также поэтому, что многие подарили мне люди, которые тем или иным образом больше не были рядом. И больше всего мне было больно от того, что родители сделали это втихаря, просто опустошив мою комнату "от лишнего" пока меня не было дома. - Так что сейчас, скорее всего, этими игрушками играют другие дети, - я смягчилась, не желая, чтобы дети заметили мою грусть. Но Франкенштейн заметил, грустно на меня посмотрев и ободряюще сжав мою ладонь.

\- А ты, папа? - отозвалась Виктория, засунув пальчик в рот и вытащив его только ради того, чтобы спросить. - Твои игрушки тоже проданы?

\- Эх, мои игрушки, - Франкенштейн с грустной улыбкой посмотрел в окно, и скользнув в его мысли, я видела как прошлое яркими картинками заполняет фон, а в центре любимый видит свое отражение. - Это было так давно... Но одну свою игрушку я абсолютно точно помню, что подарил Офелии, моей подруге.

\- А почему тети Офелии здесь нет? - заинтересовано спросил Генри, и я с некоторой опаской глянула на Франкенштейна. 

\- Тетя Офелия умерла, - уверенно ответил Франкенштейн и тут же словил на себе три удивленных взгляды.

\- А что это значит? - переспросила Фрэнсис, осмелившись нарушить напряжённую обстановку, в отличии от ее брата и сестры.

\- Вот смотрите, сейчас мы все - живы, - я решила ответить на этот вопрос, малодушно обрадовавшись смене темы. - Мы дышим, радуемся, испытываем эмоции, наши организмы работают. Когда наступает смерть, это все прекращается. Человек просто как будто засыпает навечно, не способен нас услышать, ответить нам, его просто нет больше с нами.

\- Папа, ты потерял свою подругу?! - Воскликнула Вика, которая быстрее всех осознала, чем является смерть. - Это ужасно!

\- Ты скучаешь? - грустно спросил Генри, и Франкенштейн его приобнял.

\- Скучаю, - честно ответил мой муж, и я склонила голову, чувствуя что глаза знакомым образом защипало. Франкенштейн потерял слишком многих. - Но такова жизнь. Все когда-то умирают.

\- Но вы можете не переживать, - я решила приободрить наших детей, приобняв Вику и Фрэнсис. - Вся наша семья - бессмертные и долгожители. Никто не собирается умирать.

\- А тетя умерла до того как мы родились? - спросила Виктория, чуть вжавшись в меня, но глядя на своего отца.

\- Очень-очень давно, - протянул Франки, а я покачала головой. Наши дети, наблюдая эти эмоции, снова оживились.

\- А почему? - спросил Генрих, поглаживая ушко Микки.

\- Вашему папе уже очень много лет, - спокойно глянула на сынишку. А потом, понимая, что даже если подать им точную дату, они все равно не поймут. - Обычные люди столько не живут, даже себе не представляют подобного строка. Он старше многих из тех, с кем мы сегодня были в Диснейленде. А следовательно, детство вашего папы было очень давно, - Генрих внимательно на меня посмотрел, но похоже понял, по крайней мере, хоть немного. А после сразу же зевнул.

\- А как тогда папа встретил тебя, мама, раз он уже вырос из возраста принца? - от вопроса Вики я сдавленно хохотнула, толкнул Франки локтем.

\- А ваша мама сама меня нашла, - словно в отместку, мой муж ответил первым.

\- И вы сразу влюбились, - Фрэнсис не спросила, а сказала утвердительным тоном, словно констатировала факт.

\- Не совсем, - я погладила Фрэнни по голове, чуть пригладив волосы. - Я искала вашего папу, чтобы ему помочь.

\- А откуда ты знала, что ему нужно помочь? - спросила она, нырнув под руку чтобы я не переставала ее гладить. Второй рукой я стала гладить Вику по спине, чтобы та не чувствовала себя обделенной ласками. Генриха ведь ласкал Франки.

\- Я знала это, потому что уже подобное пережила, - ответила своим детям немного туманно, так как понимала, что попытайся я им все прямо сейчас - рассказ затягивается надолго. Вика вначале хмурилась, явно не понимая, но потом ее осенило.

\- Тогда ты знаешь, как папа дядю Рейзела встретил! Мне дядя Тао сказал что ты с дядей Раймондом дружишь как папа с дядей Реем! - весело воскликнула Виктория и я удивленно посмотрела сначала на нее, а потом на слегка покрасневшего Франки. - А то мы папу спрашивали, а он не хочет говорить.

\- Ох, это длинная история, а кому-то тут пора спать, - девочки сделали грустные мины, а Генри чуть замерзал, явно не зная, ложиться ли ему, или сейчас расскажут.

\- Ну ма-а-ам, ну ска-ажи-и-и, - капризно проныла Вика, и Фрэнни чуть приподнялась, садясь на моих ногах.

\- Да, мы имеем право знать, - веско добавила дочь, от чего мы с Франкенштейном синхронно вскинули брови. - Эта тайна лишит нас сна, - она прижала тыльную сторону ладони к своему лбу, и упала обратно на меня, делая вид, что словила обморок. Ну вот же актриса! Мне даже не удивительно, где она этого нахваталась - путешествие такой колоритной компанией даром пройти не могло.

\- Так, - я требовательно посмотрела на наши чада, что явно готовились к моему отказу. - Ладно, я вам расскажу, но очень коротко. И после этого вы сразу идете спать, идет? - дети сразу воспрянули, радостно переглянувшись.

\- Обещаем! - воскликнули они в унисон, тут же удобнее расположившись. А я на пару секунд уставилась в потолок, раздумывая, как лучше им это преподнести.

\- То, что связывает меня и вашего папу с братьями-Кадисами, это нечто больше, чем дружба... - начала я, и детишки тут же нахмурились.

\- Но дружба сильнее всего в мире, - несогласно ответил Генри, и Франки, будучи ближе к нему, провел по его голове ладонью.

\- Это так, но кроме дружбы, здесь есть и другие чувства, эмоции, возможности, - детки чуть нахмурились, явно не понимая, и я вздохнула, сетуя на саму себя, что так коротко, как я хотела, вряд ли получится. - Вот смотрите, вы трое. То, что есть между вами - это чуть больше дружбы, - сказала это уверенно, не позволяя себе возразить. - Здесь и любовь, и желание защитить, и солидарность. Только в вашем случае это зовется родством. А у нас, с дядей Раймондом и Рейзелом - контракт. Мы уважаем друг друга, стремимся взаимно себе помогать, защищаем друг друга и делимся нашими силами и умениями, по возможностям, - дети переглянулись, словно мысленно обсуждали друг с другом услышанное. И после моего спича первым отозвался Генрих, показывая свой интерес этой темой.

\- Мама, а почему ты так не уважаешь дядю Раймонда, как папа - дядю Рейзела? - Генрих глядел на меня предельно невинно, а я невольно округлила глаза. Это он решил, наблюдая наше сегодняшние переглядки после утреннего боя, полные неприкрытой злобы, или что? На помощь Генриху пришла Фрэнсис, явно почувствовав, как я напряглась.

\- Ты не делаешь дяде Раймонду чая, мама, - с легкостью и абсолютно без упрека отметила она, похлопав меня по щеке, хотя явно хотела по голове. Словом, куда дотянулась. - А вот папа делает много чая. И много дядю выручает. Дядя Лудис нам объяснял, что он так оказывает свое уважение. Но больше нам не хотел ничего рассказывать, - дочка выпятила губу, а я с некоторым превосходством посмотрела на своего покрасневшего муженька. Говорила же, эта гиперопека до добра не доведет.

\- Да, а еще дядя Родерик говорил, что не хочет помогать дяде Рейзелу, и что это тоже от уважения, - недовольно и явно обиженно отозвалась Виктория, и этим я уже заинтересовалась больше.

\- А дядя вам объяснил, что имел ввиду? - переспросила детей, и заметила, как те поникли.

\- Да, но он говорил сложные слова, - Фрэнни поджала губы, но попыталась повторить, как сама разговорчивая из нашей маленькой троицы. - Соци... лилизо... Овация.

\- Социализироваться? - переспросила у нее, то ли имелось ввиду, и Фрэнсис закивала мне радостно головой. Кивнув ей, я поглядела на Франкенштейна, внутреннее злобно хихикая, и наслаждаясь его выражением лица. Все дело в том, что в этот раз жучара был не так уж и не прав. Я уже давно это говорила, как и то, что этим страхом допускать нашего Ноблесс к неизвестному, он отдаляет его прогресс, заставляя ментально жить в средневековьи. Но меня, похоже, не слушали и не слышали.

\- _Ты знаешь что это не так,_ \- мысленно упрекнул любимый, а потом сразу подолжил, не давая мне вставить даже пол мысли. - _Я просто... Ну как-то не могу по другому! Это же Мастер!_

Выражение лица Франки абсолютно соответствовало его тоне мыслей - такое же жалобное. Детки, глядя на него, стали сдавленно хихикать, и именно это заставило любимого "проснуться". Я же хитро посмотрела на малышню, которая волшебным образом знала, когда мы просто уходим в себя, а когда мысленно общаемся, во втором случае не мешая нам в этом деле. Занятно... Сами узнали, или кто им подсказал? Нужно будет сделать им завтра экспресс-опрос.

\- Мама, а ты почему так не делаешь? - Вика заинтересованно переспросила, поглаживая волосы своей куклы.

\- В этом вопросе я немного согласна с дядей Родериком, - нехотя призналась, но детям стоило знать истинное положение дел. - Отношусь к этому, как к чему-то лишнему, особенно в отношении к дяди Рею. Ему стоит больше учиться того, что происходит вокруг нас.

\- Мама, мы поможем! - Вика чуть подпрыгнула, что Фрэнни встретила аплодисментами, а Генрих вскинул кулачок вверх.

\- Завтра мы научим дядю игрушками играть.

\- Точно-о, - радостно протянула Фрэнни, тихо смеясь, и я едва сдержалась, чтобы за ней не повторить - Франкенштейн выглядел так комично, когда ужасался о одной только перспективы подобного времяпровождения его Мастера! Но довольно скоро смешки стихли, но я не могла даже надеяться, что дети таким образом готовятся ко сну - все три пары глаз были обращены ко мне, словно желая просверлить дырку.

\- Вы были в контракте с рождения? Или как только увиделись? - спросил Генри, отважившись прервать несколько напряженную тишину.

\- Нет-нет, - я замотала головой, понимая, что аналогия с родством была не совсем удачная, ведь родню не выбирают, но другая аналогия, не сильно искажающая суть, упрямо не придумывалась. - Контракт заключается с помощью крови. И мало кто на него решается, так как это ответственный шаг.

\- Мама, а все могут заключать контракты? - на предпоследнем слове Фрэнсис немного запнулась, видимо, слово было ей до сегодня незнакомо.

\- Их могут заключать люди и благородные, - ответила им, уверенная в том, что дети меня поймут. Различие между расами мы им уже объясняли, когда приходилось обучать их, как себя вести, чтобы не шокировать людей своей силой, скоростью и умениями. Дети задумались основательно над моими словами, и я не могла не использовать этого момента. - Ладно, все меня услышали, а теперь - спать.

\- Но мама, этого слишком мало! - ненаигранно возмутилась Виктория.

\- Я же ведь вам говорила, что объясню очень коротко, - пресекла уже начинающиеся возражения со стороны Фрэнсис и невольно вздохнула. - Дети, вам нужен отдых. Вы еще успеете все узнать.

\- Но мы не сонные, - заартачилась Фрэнни, но ее организм выдал ее ложь, зевнув. И за ней тут же последовали Вика и Генри.

\- Ох, очень заметно какие вы не сонные, - с улыбкой, мягкой и далекой от издевательской, заметил Франки, и крепче прижав к себе сына, стал немного покачиваться в стороны, желая его эффектнее убаюкать. - Завтра у вас будет новый день, который хоть ведь можете посвятить вопросам. А сейчас пора посвятить себя отдыху и сну.

\- Ладно, - чуть капризно, но уже с закрытыми глазами пробормотала Вика. Она вертелась меня нами, пытаясь принять удобную позу, словно не могла решиться, к кому ей удобнее будет прижаться. И в итоге повернулась спиной к Франки, вжавшись в его бок, а к моему прижала свой. Фрэнсис наоборот, почти не двигалась, очевидно удобно расположившись на мне, и не желая менять позы, стала засыпать.

Не прошло и двух минут, как все трое уже сопели, слаженно, как единый механизм. Мы с Франкенштейном не стали их переносить, так как у детей появились гипногогические судороги, и лучше было дождаться, когда она провалятся в более глубокое сновидения. Мягко погладила по голове Фрэнни, что все еще лежала на мне, и все так же сильно прижимала к себе игрушку. Не удивляюсь ни судорогам, ни такому быстрому засыпанию. У наших детишек сегодня был очень интенсивный день, полон новых впечатлений, новой информации, и так же, нечего себя обманывать - очень изматывающий. Прижала к себе дочку, что улыбнулась слегка через сон, стараясь делать это бережно, чтобы не потревожить лишний раз. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, посмотрела вправо, отметив, что Франкенштейн смотрит на меня, мягко улыбаясь. Правда что он там красивого увидел - не берусь судить. В своем "отражении", что я видела в его мыслях, я заметила, что мало того, что блузка была безбожно измятой, а волосы - растрепанными, так еще от игр с детишками в ванной весь макияж размазался.

\- _И чего ты такой довольный?_ \- мысленно, чтобы не мешать малышне заснуть, спросила у него. Франки только откровеннее улыбнулся, и перехватив удобнее Генриха, мягко уложил его возле Виктории, чуть отстраняясь и опираясь на согнутой в локте руке. Здраво рассудив, что такая поза будет удобнее в разы, я еще раз обняла Фрэнсис, чмокнув ее в волосы, едва касаясь, и поступила так же.

\- _Да вот, радуюсь,_ \- даже в мысле-речи у него проскальзывало удовольствие напополам с зарождающимся смешком. - _Помнишь, как ты переживала, что у нас не будет ленивых вечеров, полных расслабления, из-за быстрого взросления детей?_ \- любимый спросил у меня, а я спешно кивнула. Этот разговор, который уместнее назвать истерикой, я помнила отлично, забыть его было бы сложно. Подтверждать как либо это как кроме кивком я не стала - ожидала, пока Франкенштейн продолжит. - _Теперь ты видишь, что волновалась абсолютно зря?_ \- он одним только пальцем указал на детей. - _Они есть и будут, только у нас их будет реже, чем у обычных семей. И от этого они станут еще более ценными воспоминаниями._

\- _Так же, как игрушки,_ \- осознав, что Франки пытался мне передать и объяснить, я несколько потрясенно посмотрела на нашу малышню. Все в точности так же, как я им объясняла в магазине... То, чего у нас в избытке, мы не ценим должным образом так, как то, чего у нас мало.

\- _Именно,_ \- выражение лица Франки стало торжествующим, когда он считал мои мысли. - _Как игрушки._


	170. Часть 167

Чтобы быть в Голландии относительно рано, и успеть погулять по Амстердаму положенный день, подъем в Шампу наступил ни свет ни заря. Впрочем, мало кто спал той ночью - все делились впечатлениями от насыщенного дня, это я чувствовала в эмофоне окружающих. Лично я ни с кем ничего не обсуждала, но спала меньше четырех часов. А все потому что никогда бы себе не простила, если бы пропустила возможность посмотреть на спящих детей, а возле них - спящего Франкенштейна. Иногда мне казалось что уложить его спать - задача еще труднее, чем с детьми. Но звезды сошлись до того удачно, что возможность понаблюдать за картиной спящего возле детей мужа у меня появилась, и я не смела ее пропускать. Причем, мысли кружились только возле того факта, что мне несказанно повезло. И тут я не об выпавшей возможности, а в целом. Где я была год назад? В доме родителей, сидела, даже не подозревала о других мирах, моем предназначении, о любви, и не побоюсь этого слова - истиной!

Во время этих мыслей меня и сморил сон, так как проснулась я от мягких толчков по плечу. И только когда я от них вяло отмахнулась, Франкенштейн почувствовал себя вправе применить на мне запрещенные методы. Его губы мягко скользили по моей шее от уха и до ключицы, оставляя на "конечных" этого маршрута поцелуи. Довольно ощутимые поцелуи. Которые, как по мне, очень быстро перетекли в засосы на ключицах. Едва сдержалась от стона, вспомнив, что вообще-то засыпала я возле детей, и ошарашенно оглянулась. Фух, они в манеже. Почувствовав облегчение я откинулась на подушки, глядя на Франки снизу вверх и улыбаясь. К счастью, те три часа сна дали мне необходимый на день заряд бодрости. Потянулась для пущей убедительности и мой муж хохотнул.

\- Ох, искушаешь. Вот возьму сейчас и лягу возле тебя, - его ладонь потянулась к моему лицу, и я быстро ее поймала, поцеловав костяшки пальцев.

\- Я бы с радостью, но нас ждет Амстердам и подвиги, - я отпустила руку моего безумного ученого, отчетливо пахнущую новым чайным сбором и улыбнулась, заметив как он поморщился.

\- Главное чтобы сейчас было без подвигов... Пора гостей домой отправлять.

\- Ох, точно! - шикнув сама на себя за громкое восклицание в комнате, где спят дети, поднялась, на ходу прилично одеваясь. И продолжила, на несколько порядков тише. - Мне нужно все проконтролировать. Если что-то кому-то не поместится, возможно будет нужно ко мне в кармашек положить.

Любимый не мешал мне в сборах, что заняли около десяти минут. Сам он уже выглядел безупречно, за что я его упрекнула. Собираться вместе это ведь тоже крайне мило и занятно! Пригрозила ему, что мы обязательно когда-то должны такой фокус попробовать, и не ожидая подтверждения или опровержения - вышла из кемпера. Небо было едва освещенным предрассветным солнцем, а оттого - усыпанным звездами, словом - прекрасным. Многие уже тоже собрались перед своими временными домиками, кое-кто еще неспавши, кое-кто - не выспавшись. Шинву, похоже, и вовсе не видел сегодня подушки, так как вышел вместе с Ик-Ханом и Рейзелом из бильярдной он в обнимку с большой кружкой кофе. Но спустя еще пару десяток минут на улице уже собрались все, кроме наших деток, конечно. Каждый хотел попрощаться с благородными перед тем, как они от нас уйдут. Раскрея, Клаудия, Идиан и недовольный чем-то Ландегре-старший отправлялись в Лукедонию, а Кэриас вместе с Раэлем - в Сеул. Чуть ли не каждый провожающий держал в руках пакет. У-у-у, видимо кто-то у меня поучился, и использует благородных как курьеров. Причем свои же - вон как Сейра мило беседует с Раэлем, передавая ему очередной пакет, принадлежащий явно не благородной.

\- Мамуль, ты чего? - услышала голос Джин-Хо, и посмотрев в его направлении, увидела как он обеспокоено смотрит на вытирающую слезы платочком Мэй.

\- Буду скучать по поросю, - пояснила она своему сыну, коротко всхлипнув.

\- Нуна, я же с тобой, - ответил ей Кертье, стоящий рядом, с каким-то затаенным раздражением.

\- А, ну да, - Санву мгновенно, словно по касанию волшебной палочки, воспрянула, слезы в уголках глаз высохли, и я только головой с улыбкой покачала. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Мэй подскочила к Музаке, передав ему какой-то пакет. - Это подарок на вашу с Гардой первую брачную ночь. Я не смогу побывать на вашей свадьбе, но подарок вручу. Вот.

\- Н-но мы же остаемся с вами, - робко бросила Гарда, а Музака тупо глядел на пакет и краснел. Алекси неприлично рассмеялась, а я сумела подавить в себе этот порыв. Выражения лиц этой парочки просто нужно было видеть!

\- Я всего ожидала, но этого не ожидала, - сквозь смех выдавила моя подруга.

У нее удалось обратить на себя внимание почти всех - что благородные, что люди, да даже наши малочисленные оборотни добродушно улыбались, глядя на нее. Я выдохнула не без облегчения - было приятно, что мою подругу и ее парня - моего подопечного - приняли так же хорошо, как когда-то меня. Но удивительного здесь не было ничего - после свадьбы мало кто остался равнодушен к Александре. Но полюбовавшись на эту картину, каждый вернулся к тому, чем был занят раньше - Геджутель, Клаудия и Идиан принимали от остальных благородных пакеты с различного рода угощениями и сувенирами, пока Раскрея стояла сбоку почти что неприкаянная - мой зоркий глаз отметил, что Лордесса с каким-то скрытым упоением слушала обычные, простые разговоры детей и Родерика. Спорю, она точно завидовала своему отцу того, что у него выпал шанс пожить простой жизнью. Причем Кэриаса, который, как по мне, неплохо так умел расшевелить народ, она показно игнорировала. Да и по сути, правильно! Вон, Регис и Тао уже добрых пятнадцать минут пытаются до него достучаться, чтобы передать ему сумки с нашим нажитым добром, которое стоило бы в Сеул занести. И судя по количеству - Кэриасу придется порядочно отдуваться из-за того, что Раэль отказывался нести то, что Сейре не принадлежит.

\- Тост, - внезапно для всех, отчетливо сказала Мэй, хлопнув в ладоши. Она вытянула руку, словно держала бокал, который, благодаря быстрому передвижению ее мелкого Кертье и вправду оказался в её ладони. Тонкая ножка красиво переливалась в предрассветном свете, подчеркивая ее маникюр с летучими мышами. - Всем нас покидающим я хочу сказать пару слов. Музака-ним, перестаньте целовать Гарду и обратите внимание на меня. Раэль, ты тоже, перестань пускать слюни на Сейру. Так вот, хочу сказать, что вы классные ребята. Одновременно похожие и абсолютно непохожие на вас, что с нетерпением ждут нас в моём мире. И если бы я вновь вышла в море подняв чёрный флаг, то не задумываясь взяла бы вас в команду. За вас! - Мэй, даже не глядя на жидкость в бокале, выпила залпом содержимое и от салютовала опустевшей посудой.

\- Прекрасный тост! - коротко ей похлопала, чувствуя как все медленно но верно недоумевают от речи Санву, а так же переглядываются. И как я предполагала - раздумывая, не стоит ли поддержать девушку и тоже пропустить по бокалу. Надо всех отвести от этой идеи, а то будут нам приключения в дороге гарантированы. - Будь у нас алкоголь, мы бы даже выпили... Но нам пора! - еще раз хлопнула в ладоши, но на этот раз - с намеком, и все начали разбредаться кто куда, стоило им лишь бросить взгляд в мою сторону.

\- Через пол часа выезжаем, - говоря это, Франкенштейну даже не пришлось поднимать голоса, так как все преимущественно молчали или перешептывались. - Следующий пункт назначения - Голландия.

\- А надолго? - Такео не счел нужным скрывать своего интереса, и я легко ему подмигнула, поощряя. Мы ведь с Франки далеко не монстры, даже если иногда перебарщиваем со строгостью. Но стрелок явно не понял причин моего подмигивания, и только невинно хлопал ресницами, глядя то на своего босса, то на меня.

\- На день. Надеюсь, никто не станет пакостничать, и мы не задержимся, - ответил ему Франкенштейн, не поднимая взгляда от планшета с открытым навигатором. Окружающие явно восприняли его слова как угрозу, так как после наступила гробовая тишина.

***

В Амстердам мы прибыли даже чуть раньше чем планировали - еще не было полудня. Удача нам явно благоволила - не было пробок, да и никому из наших не требовалось по пути останавливаться. Единственное, что меня удивило, когда мы приближались к городу, это то, что заметно похолодало. Я закрыла окно в кемпере, предполагая, что возможно все из-за скорости, с которой мы ехали, но заметив, как небо заволокло тучами, и получив сообщение от Пита, касательно пятнадцати градусов, что сегодня будут удерживаться в Амстердаме, я поняла, что вовсе не в скорости дело. Даже успела немного приуныть, пока не вспомнила, что потребовала от отца за путешествие к Андрею. Однако! Молодец, папа, держишь свое слово, будет нам зимняя сказка! Это меня воодушевило, и я тут же поднялась, подготавливая для детей более теплую одежду. А заодно можно и обсудить кое-что с Франки, не отвлекая его от езды.

\- _Франкенштейн,_ \- позвала его по нашей мысленной связи, тут же почувствовав кожей молчаливый отклик. - _Я бы хотела прогуляться, как доедем на место. Ты ведь посидишь с детьми?_ \- в последний вопрос я добавила немного умоляющих ноток, скорчив рожицу, которую он наверняка почувствует по связи.

\- _Естественно,_ \- довольно быстро согласился он, и я почувствовала, как Франки прикусил свою губу. От него чувствовалась легкая неуверенность, только усилившаяся когда он понял, что я это почувствовала. - _Но ты ведь мне скажешь, какие у тебя планы на прогулку?_

\- _А вот это се-е-екрет!_ \- немного дразнясь, протянула я, но потом стала серьезная. - _А если честно, то я все тебе расскажу, но только если мне получиться воплотить свои планы. Тебя это не обидит?_ \- спросила я, так как уже начинала чувствовать легкий укол обиды своего мужа, но он чуть ли не сразу взял себя в руки.

\- _Не обидит, конечно, ты вправе делиться со мной только тем, что посчитаешь нужным,_ \- в мысле-речи скользили нотки веселости, пока Франки мне отвечал, но я поняла суть, что скрывалась за этим. Он не хотел меня контролировать, особенно теперь, когда наши разумы и мысли были так тесно сплетенные, и желал, чтобы я чувствовала себя максимально свободной, не ограниченной, чтобы имела свое личное пространство. Вижу, замечание Мэй на нашей свадьбе, якобы Франкенштейн собирается меня запереть в клетке, ударили по его эго сильнее, чем можно было предполагать. Послала ему по связи ощущение поддержки и заботы, уверяя, что только подобное от него чувствую, и уловив призрачную улыбку своего мужа, прекратила ментальный контакт.

Когда мы прибыли на парковку, где у нас была бронь, мы привычно припарковались, чуть ли не заключив автобусами круг. Народ стал медленно вытекать на улицу, оглядываясь и пытаясь заценить царящую на парковке и вокруг нее атмосферу. Некоторые потягивались, явно недавно проснувшись, некоторые - вышли так и с едой в руках (в том числе и наши Ноблесс, поддерживающие фарфоровые чашки), некоторые - зябко ежились, приобнимая себя руками. Александра и вовсе выйдя из кемпера прямым курсом направилась к нашим школьницам, и исчезнув вместе с ними в их автобусе, вышла оттуда уже в курточке, которая по всей видимости принадлежала Юне. Передала наших близняшек Рагару, мельком посмотрев как Франкенштейн объясняет Генриху принцип игры с кубиком Рубика, и подошла к девушкам, кивнув головой.

\- Эшлин, Юна, Суйи, у меня будет просьба для вас, - школьницы тут же мне кивнули, показывая, что внимательно слушают. - Простите что не предупредила вас сразу, но я не была уверенная в том, сбудется ли мой прогноз. Но теперь, когда я уже уверенная, хочу вас предупредить - чем дальше будем двигаться на север - тем холоднее будет. Аномально холодно. В Норвегии и Финляндии вообще вполне вероятно выпадет снег, так что моя просьба заключается вот в чем, - я оглянулась себе за спину, найдя взглядом Шинву и Ик-Хана. - Проследите за тем, чтобы все, кто в этом будет нуждаться, купили себе сегодня зимнюю и теплую одежду. По большей части это касается парней, - я кивнула на рыжика, что без сомнений был сложным, когда речь идет о шопинге, - так как Тао, Такео, Киру и Эмыча я приодену сама. Так что на вас - ваши одноклассники. За деньги не беспокойтесь, нужную сумму вам Франкенштейн выделит.

\- Без проблем, - Суйи отсалютовала мне ладошкой, правда ее глаза расширились в тот же миг, словно она о чем-то вспомнила. - А благородные?

\- А они могут себе создать одежду, любую, лишь бы был пример, - улыбнулась нашей айдол, уже понимая, о ком именно из благородных она беспокоится. - Но если у них будет желание участвовать в шопинге - то смело прихватите их с собой. Возможно наши Ноблесс будут заинтересованы, - приложив палец к губе, сделала вид, что задумалась, но потом скинула с себя эту маску, улыбнувшись. И вовремя, так как ко мне подкатили со следующим вопросом.

\- А оборотни? - Юна выглядела обеспокоенной, и ее тут же стала утешать Эшлин, легко улыбнувшись.

\- Для оборотней это не помеха, - рыжая тряхнула челкой, и подперла бока руками, не скрытыми курточкой или даже кофтой на длинный рукав. - Мне папа рассказывал как он чуть ли не босиком путешествовал по Антарктиде.

\- Это точно, у оборотней горячая кровь не только в переносном смысле, - я коротко хмыкнула, с намеком посмотрев на Юну, и таки добилась того, что она слегка покраснела. Девушки безобидно рассмеялись и я под шумок удалилась, желая предупредить Франки о намечающимся развлечении, как дорогу переступила мне Алекси.

\- А обо мне ты, подруга, не подумала? - я вопросительно вскинула бровь, на полное обиды заявление подруги.

\- Ну здрасте, так ты ведь после Арендала и концерта там же возвращаешься домой, не так ли?

\- Да так ли, но у меня теплого с собой нет вообще ничего, а ты в курсе, как я переношу холод, - Александра пробурчала в привычной ей, обидчивой манере, но судя по тому, что она не развернулась на пятке и не ушла, то все это было игрой.

\- Дорогая, просто берешь и присоединяешься к девушкам, - ухмыльнулась, правильно предугадав что она слышала каждое слово нашего разговора, а потом приобняла ее за шею. С намеком, причем, далеко не на ласки. - А касательно твоего отношения к холоду... Вижу, ты все так же забиваешь на мой совет следить за здоровьем?

\- А-ха-ха, - Алекси вполне натурально напряглась, абсолютно наигранно рассмеявшись. - Я тут вспомнила... Мне с Пашей нужно переговорить, пока, до скорого, - как могла быстро, она выскользнула из моего захвата, и побежала к своему парню так, будто за ней бешеный доберман. И правильно, что боялась, я же ей уже столько на мозги капала касательно того, что поддерживать себя витаминами - очень важно для профилактики. Но она была до жути забывчивой, помнила только то, что было важно ей. Но как здоровье может не быть важным - ума не приложу. Покачала головой, глядя ей вслед, но приближаясь к Франкенштейну уже вполне улыбалась.

\- Слышал, о чем я говорила? - переспросила у него, и получила в ответ кивок.

\- Да, и я более чем согласен с таким распределением. Конечно, хотелось бы Мастеру самолично что-то подобрать, но думаю он будет рад прогуляться вместе с детьми, - серьезно ответил Франки, и я поцеловала его в уголок губ, пользуясь тем, что Генри на его руках словно и не было - до того его поглотила новая игрушка. Продолжить разговор не получилось, так как подошел Родерик, закончив подкалывать Музаку касательно подарка Мэй ему и Гарде. Бывший Лорд подбоченился, глядя на нас, и склонил чуть голову в бок. 

\- Итак, кто куда отправится? - в его тоне только слепой не заметил бы любопытства, так как народ стал стекаться, осуждая свои, и так же навязанные мной, планы.

\- Ой, я бы хотела пройтись с Кирой, Тао, Такео и Эмычем, - бросила уже известный факт громко, во всеуслышанье. И естественно, только для того, чтобы просветить остальных. А потом посмотрела на Франкенштейна, решив вовлечь его в эту мою актерскую игру. - Ты ведь присмотришь за детишками, правда, милый?

\- Конечно, Лелик, - Франки поддержал мою игру, и заодно решил воспользоваться ситуацией, коротко чмокнув меня в губы. Счастливо улыбнувшись, бросила взгляд в сторону Родерика, желая посмотреть на его реакцию, но мое внимание привлекла Мэй, что встала рядом с ним. Щурясь на выглянувшее солнце, она выглядела невероятно сосредоточенной. В руках она держала компас, и словно не в состоянии решиться, Санву поворачивалась то вправо, то влево, то и вовсе вокруг своей оси. Коротко переглянувшись с Франкенштейном и чувствуя его непонимание, я только пожала плечами. Предугадать идеи и задумки Мэй было задачей не из простых.

\- Мамуля, что ты делаешь? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо, в отличии от нас не недоумевая, а лишь заинтересовавшись. Вот это я понимаю, привыкнуть ко всякого рода авантюрам Мэй.

\- Сверяюсь, - коротко ответила она, не отрывая сосредоточенного взгляда от компаса. - Пытаюсь сообразить в какой стороне мой любимый сыночек.

\- Позволь заметить, что я здесь, - парень развернул Мэй к себе, взяв за плечи, и для уверенности указал на компас. - Вот, северо-восток.

\- Позволь заметить, - Мэй отодвинула его в сторону, будучи все так же сосредоточенной, - что ты мой любимый, но не единственный сыночек.

\- О. Боже. Мой. Вы идете искать Йонга? - глаза Алекси зажглись восторгом и она в рекордные для человека сроки оказалась возле Мэй. Паша понял, что потенциально пахнет жаренным, так как союз Мэй-Алекси смело можно назвать взрывоопасным. И именно поэтому извинился перед Сейрой, с которой до этого болтал, и так же подошел к нашей небольшой тусовке, остановившись в двух метрах от Александры, сразу возле Джин-Хо. - Можно с вами? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожа-алуйста, - проныла Алекси в своей извечно-инфантильной интонации, и я невольно закатила глаза. Нет, понимала, конечно же, такое поведение не то чтобы не нормально, некоторые даже считают его милым, но лично меня - немного подбешивало. Да и искреннее говоря, отпускать свою подругу вместе с Мэй я опасалась - последствия могли быть разными.

\- Ну вот что ты мучаешь людей, подруга? - показательно покачала головой, желая отбить у Алекси желание. Но куда там, у нее отобьешь! С похожим успехом я могла бы попытаться отбить аппетит на вкусно пахнущую пиццу у человека, которому желудок к позвоночнику приклеился.

\- Мэй - не человек, - припечатала она, коротко взглянув на меня, а потом с явным пафосом мотнула своими блондинистыми распущенными волосами, снова поворачиваясь к Санву. - Так можно?

\- Конечно можно, - согласилась Мэй с едва заметной улыбкой. Правда потом коротко цыкнула и постучала ногтем по компасу. - Не работает.

\- Интересно куда вы все собрались? - поинтересовался Раэль, не скрывая своей язвительности. - Это другой мир, где нет нуны, Джин-Хо и Йонга.

\- Теоретически, Йонг и Джин-Хо здесь могут существовать, Мэй ведь их не рожала, - безбоязненно возразила Раэлю Алекси. По сути, она права, только вот...

\- Но и без Мэй их судьба сложилась по другому, - грустным тоном Павел выразил то, о чем я подумала. Где бы эти парни были без Мэй, я даже не представляла. Покачав головой, посмотрела себе под ноги - нет, воображение у меня все еще работает хорошо, но о судьбе Джин-Хо и Йонга, которая без присутствия Мэй явно не была радужной, думать не хотелось. Скорее всего, если им удастся найти парней, то находкой они могут и не обрадоваться...

\- Значит и Лина тоже... - охрипшим голосом пробормотал Джин-Хо и прокашлялся, заметив, что на него обратили внимание. - Кхам, хотя в нашем мире она сейчас в Бразилии, у тетки.

\- Ты не говорил, - заметила Мэй с плохо скрываемым интересом.

\- Говорил, только ты в этот момент увидела Раджека, возвращающегося с тренировки, - отметил Джин-Хо, посмотрев на свою маму. А потом добавил, словно это все объясняло: - Без рубашки.

\- Ах, точно, я как-то, это, - смущенно пробормотала Мэй, переводя взгляд на свои ладони.

\- У тетки Лины собака её кузины по материнской линии с дядькиной стороны, что приходится кумом её бабушки, - пояснял Джин-Хо остальным загибая пальцы и внимательно на них смотря, словно там написана шпаргалка, - я... Так вроде? В общем там у собаки роды, а собака любимица их главы семьи - прапрабабки Марии. Если кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял - объясните и мне, а?!

Почти все, кто находился на паркинге, и вместе с тем - прислушивался к нашему разговору в общем, а к этой фразе в частности, недоуменно глянули на Джин-Хо. Острое, словно перец чилли недоумение витало в воздухе тяжелой дымкой. Но вскоре, когда до всех дошла абсурдность ситуации - грянул смех. Облегченный смех, должна заметить - все более или менее открыто радовались, что неловкая тема осталась позади. А после этого смеха, все мы стали разбредаться и расходиться кто куда. Школьники, согласно с моими советами, потащили с собой наших Ноблесс, заодно пообещав, что если останется время - пойдут еще и достопримечательности осматривать. За ними увязался Музака вместе с Гардой, так как в этой группе была и его обожаемая Эшлин, и лучший друг. По сути, неудивительно. Остальные аристократы решили остаться вместе с Франкенштейном и малышней, не планируя отлучаться дальше скромного торгового центра неподалеку от парковки, где мы находились сейчас.

Я одним только взглядом собрала вокруг себя свою группу. Кира и Тао молчали, хотя по ним было заметно, что невтерпеж начать расспрашивать, а Такео и М-24 казалось абсолютно все равно, куда они пойдут и в какой компании. Показывали просто чудеса терпеливости. Кивнула головой на красноречивый взгляд Тао, чтобы дать понять, что я им все потом объясню, а сама наблюдала за остальными компашками. Особенно - за компанией Мэй, в которую все-таки влилась Алекси, не отступая от Санву ни на шаг. По сути, то пусть веселятся, против ничего не имею. Но очень надеюсь, что в случае чего Паша и Раэль смогут их успокоить или отвести от сомнительных затей. Франкенштейн, перехватив мой взгляд, прекратил переговариваться с Пашей и выступил чуть вперед, желая обратить на себя внимание абсолютно всех.

\- Через четыре часа все возвращаемся сюда, обед съедим вместе. Потом поделимся впечатлениями и двигаем дальше в путь, - взгляд Франки в мгновение стал строже, и он обвел им тех, кто по его мнению мог нарушить наши планы. - Кто опоздает на обед - будет иметь дело со мной, - решительно добавил он, явно желая убедить всех в своих словах. И судя по лицу Такео - преуспел в этом.

\- Нуна, я пойду с тобой, - заявил Раэль, что от него ожидали, пожалуй, все вокруг. Джин-Хо его примеру не последовал, видимо, смотреть на другую версию себя не хотел. И следуя этой нехитрой логике, наверняка поэтому он не присоединился ни к нам с парнями, ни к школьникам, а двинул сразу к Франкенштейну, сходу начиная разговаривать с Генрихом. Бенго же стоял в нерешительности, не зная куда податься.

\- Перво-наперво надо посетить место, где живут в данный момент мои мальчики, - Мэй стала вслух озвучивать свои планы, и Алекси тут же потерла ладошки в предвкушении. - Посмотрим кто обитает в том доме.

\- Как круто, расследование, - восхищенно протянула Алекси, обняв Мэй за плече. - Бенго, айда с нами, а?

\- Точно, мне одному скучно будет, - заговорщики подмигнул ему Паша. Намек, что его и Раэля может быть недостаточно, чтобы вразумить девушек, как по мне был ну очень жирным, но к моему удивлению, ни Мэй, ни Алекси, ни даже Кертье его не распознали.

\- Конечно, - согласился Бенго, тут же направляясь к Паше. Видимо, будут обсуждать план действий на случай ЧП. Хотя, учитывая какие это могут быть ЧП, то единственной инструкцией будет - звонить мне или Франкенштейну.

\- Туда, - уверенно указав направление Мэй бодро зашагала вперед, полностью увлеченная своей задачей.

\- Не отставайте,- предостерёг Раэль Пашу и Алекси, тут же поспешив за Санву.

\- Ну что же, пора двигать и нам, - я с улыбкой повернулась к своим подопечным, отметив, что только наша группа и осталась.

\- А куда ты собралась нас повести? - Кира, доволен тем, что теперь можно меня расспросить, с деланным возмущением глянул на меня.

\- Мы идем покупать вам шмотки, - я подхватила под руку М-24, следуя по маршруту, что уже начеркал мне Пит, к ближайшему подходящему магазину. - Ну а потом сможем заодно прогуляться.

\- А почему именно ты? - с легкой, но хорошо заметной опаской, переспросил наш хакер.

\- Тао, что за недоверие? - я абсолютно искреннее оскорбилась. Но идти все-равно продолжала, обиженно поглядывая на аналитика.

\- Да вот не то, чтобы недоверие... - пробормотал он. - Но мы ведь взрослые парни, да? Вполне самостоятельны, и можем сами закупиться всем, что надо, ты только скажи.

\- Ага, и прогуляться без меня тоже можете, да? - спросила я, и услышав в ответ тишину, выпятила губу. - Вот так всегда, я к ним с сердцем на ладони, а они...

\- Ох, не надо обобщать, - М-24 легко засмеялся, свободной рукой похлопав меня по ладони. - Лично я доволен подобным планом.

\- Как в старые добрые времена? - воодушевилась, и тот мне кивнул. Тао пристыженно промолчал и я сжалилась над ним, решив разрядить обстановку, обращаясь уже к нему. - Расслабься, дружище, мы только тряхнем стариной, как в начале моего попадания. Все-таки, я все еще пятая в РР, не так ли? Все почти, как тогда!

\- Ага, если не учитывать, как дофига многое изменилось. Ты ведь жена босса теперь, хотя, шефство взяла уже давно, до свадьбы, - со смешком бросил он, а потом притворился серьезным. - Но да, ты права... Членство в РР - это не просто звук, это то, что оставляет в тебе след навсегда!

Мы дружно рассмеялись с пафоса Тао и с радостью обнаружили, что уже никто ни на кого не обижался.

***

В магазине мы пробыли недолго. Еще по пути я объяснила парням, зачем им зимний шмот и соответствующая экипировка, и ребята отнеслись к моим словам серьезно. Видимо, уже по пути они мысленно пришли к выводу, что им нужно, а что нет, поэтому в магазине мы пробыли относительно недолго. Больше провозилась я, снимая конструкты с различной одежды просто ради того, чтобы не нуждаться в будущем. После мы забежали еще и в спортивный магазин, на чем уже настояла я. Переступив порог, тут же предложила парням купить себе атрибуты зимних спортов - лыжи, коньки, всякое такое. Правда, наткнулась на протест от всех, и подозревая, чем он вызван, мягко-принудительно настояла. Ничего, не умеют - научим, а если не понравится - заставлять никто не будет. А сама побежала снимать конструкты с аналогичных предметов разных размеров - развлекаться будут все, уж я об этом позабочусь! Вышли мы оттуда загружены сумками и пакетами, так что не долго думая, предложила все запихнуть ко мне в кармашек, чтобы не мешалось. А после, освободившись от груза, мы решили прогуляться.

Путь мы держали к небольшому магазинчику, и решили срезать путь к нему через небольшую лесопарковую зону, как подсказал нам Пит. Было приятно просто так прогуливаться среди зелени, сразу возле небольшого ручейка, слушая птиц и где-негде - более громкие разговоры людей. Даже холодный ветер, то и дело забирающийся нам под куртки не мог испортить настроения. И я точно знала, что разговор нашу прогулку может сделать еще более приятным.

\- Ну, парни, и как вам Амстердам? - спросила с легкой издевкой, так как пока что ребята ничего кроме парка и двух магазинов не видели, на что Кира ухмыльнулся.

\- Нам с М-24 не впервые, - легко бросил он, и мы с Тао и Такео несколько удивленно глянули на товарищей из серии "М".

\- Ого, вы уже тут были? - желая продолжить тему, с интересом переспросила у Кирилла, повиснув на руке у Такео.

\- Были, были, - закивал головой М-24. - Ехали на задание в Германии, должны были преследовать одного из докторов-отступников. А по пути решили заскочить перекусить, да остались есть в забегаловке.

\- Ага, и больше подобного трюка не повторяли, всегда брали с собой, - Кира откинул челку, глядя перед собой. - К нам тогда подсел какой-то азиат, где-то за сорок лет, и все время, пока мы ели, он нам заливал о том как можно, и что главное, нужно "прописывать лещей этим бабам", - явно процитировав, сказал он, на что я поморщилась.

\- Такому я бы сама леща прописала, - невольно скривилась, представляя, скольким женщинам этот мужчина мог навредить и тут же поспешно мотнула головой. - А веселее у вас историй нету? - спросила с надеждой и парней, и Тао просиял.

\- У меня есть одна, - воодушевленно сказал наш хакер, поравнявшись со мной. - Это происходило во время нашего первого задания вне стен лаборатории...

\- Нет, не смей! - его тут же попытался прервать покрасневший Такео, и я поняла, что история грозит стать действительно уморительной. Кивнула хакеру, мол, продолжай, проигнорировав возмущенный взгляд Такео. Ну ничего, если что, всегда сможем утешить нашего снайпера.

\- И задание это было в лесе. Такео, после короткой разведки, принес к нам вполне зрелую летучую мышь, и довольно долго донимал Кранца с вопросом "что это за странная птица?", - представив себе эту картину, я не сумела сдержать улыбку, что грозилась перерасти в смех, а то и вовсе - хохот. - Ответа на этот вопрос Кранц не знал, но признаваться не хотел, и поэтому делал вид, что ему не до этого. Пока не отослал Такео ко мне. Каюсь, я тогда тоже не знал, что это такое, пришлось лезть в различные базы данных, а когда узнал... Вы бы видели, как расстроился Такео, узнав что это млекопитающее, - Тао уже сам едва сдерживал смех, пока его товарищ показательно-громко топал, пытаясь скрыть красное лицо. - Он надеялся, что сможет приручить эту "птицу", чтобы она нам несла яйца, как курица!

Было заметно, что Тао хотел добавить что-то еще, но банально не успел. Две вещи произошли почти в одночасье: небольшая ветка, прилетевшая откуда-то сбоку, упала в траву сразу возле тропинки, а собака - золотистый ретривер - что явно гналась за ней, моментально потеряла свой интерес как только завидела Тао. Пес тут же бросился к нему, скуля, облизывая везде, где только мог дотянуться, а там, куда не мог (а именно - в лицо) - пытался допрыгнуть. В начале, когда он только мчался к нам, думала, что собака нападет, но стоило ей только подбежать, массивными когтями оставляя на траве след торможения, стало ясно, что собака просто рада. До одурения рада, я бы сказала, хвостом била так сильно, что филей невольно качался в стороны, в ритм виляния.

\- Эй, песик, чей ты? - я с улыбкой попыталась протянуть руку к этому, явно дружелюбному псу, и тот, заметив мое движение, заворчал на меня. Немного обиженно отдернула ладонь, глядя, как от поглаживаний Тао тот впадает в чистый экстаз. Парни тоже попробовали, но реакция была той же - собака благоволила только нашему хакеру. Признаю, это было немного странно, но мало ли... В общем, после двух неудачных попыток каждого из нас, кроме Тао, погладить пса, мы решили сдаться. А Тао наоборот, чуть склонился, чтобы удобнее было гладить собаку. Правда, потом пришлось присесть, так как пес ну очень хотел облизать Тао лицо. За какие заслуги - мы искреннее не понимали. Но так как хозяина собаки не было видно, я решила, что собака могла и сбежать, играя палкой. Мало ли, могла откинуть, несясь в нашу сторону на всех парах. - Тао, проверь-ка ошейник этого красавца или красавицы, нужно будет найти хозяев, если за ним никто сейчас не вернется. А там может быть номер.

\- Рикки... - Тао прочитал на подвеске ошейника кличку собаки, и нахмурился, явно задумавшись. Из этого состояния его вывел пес, радостно лая и облизывая шею нашего аналитика. Это заставило Тао тряхнуть головой, приходя в себя и чуть рассмеяться настойчивости собаки. - Ну, одно совершенно точно - это красавец, причем, такой хитрый, - со смешком сказал Тао, уже вполне уверенно почесывая пса на холке, а я чуть нахмурилась. Почему он от этого имени задумался? Мало ли какие были причины, но интуиция мне шептала, что это неспроста.

И когда я увидела перед нами на дорожке запыхавшуюся девушку, с поводком в руке, при том смотрящую на нас, как на призраков, я уверилась, что моя интуиция не подводит меня никогда.


	171. Часть 168

Копна рыжих, вьющихся, густых волос. Ладони до побеления в костяшках сжимают поводок. В изумрудных глазах поселилось неверие, шок, обида. Я ошиблась, предположив что эта девушка смотрит на _нас_ , как на призраков. Она смотрела только и исключительно на Тао. Парни, в том числе и наш хакер, заметив подобную реакцию - напряглись. Я тоже невольно выпрямилась, наблюдая и пытаясь предугадать, что сейчас произойдет. А намечалась буря, и я отнюдь не погодные условия ввиду имею. Даже пес, Рикки, прекратил выпрашивать ласки, почувствовав окружающую обстановку, и просто сидел, глядя то на Тао, то на девушку. Словно не зная, к кому ему стоит подойти. Но долго девушка в ступоре не пробыла - моргнув пару раз, уверилась, что ей не мерещиться, и на негнущихся ногах сделала шаг вперед. Нам навстречу.

\- Мартин? - пропищала она удивленно, и сама смутившись своего тона - прокашлялась, продолжив уже нормальным голосом. - Марти?

\- Н-нет... - начал было Тао, собираясь уверить девушку, что она обозналась, но рыжая не позволила ему на это. Ей не требовался ответ - она уже надвигалась на нашего хакера.

\- Засранец! - она воскликнула, и приблизившись, стала колотить его кулаками по груди. - Как ты мог вот так вот поступить?! Пропал, слова даже не сказав, оставил меня, оставил Рикки! Ты думал что повел себя круто, как мачо?! - девушка еще раз ударила его кулаком, и отстранилась, гневно глядя в лицо нашему другу. - Это нифига не было круто! Ты повел себя не как мачо, а как мудак! - явно на эмоциях она ударила Тао поводком по голове. Мы уже хотели ее отстранить от нашего хакера, парни вон уже дернулись к ее направлении. Тут дело было даже не в спасении Тао от побоев, а скорее, в не привлечении к нашей скромной компашке внимания. Вон, уже начинали на нас коситься посторонние. Но, видимо, рыжая это почувствовала, так как перестала лупить Тао и только вжалась в его грудь. - Идиот! Ты в курсе, что Рикки никого к себе не подпускал, кроме меня? - голос девушки был полностью убитым, я даже плечами передернула поневоле. - Он был в депрессии, два года беспрерывного оббивания порогов ветеринарных клиник. Чем ты думал, Марти, чем? Где подевался мой ответственный друг? - она чуть отстранилась, глядя на него с укором, а потом цыкнула. - Еще и это безобразие с волосами сделал. Эта белая прядка это что, принадлежность к какой-то секте? - взгляд рыжей метнулся на нас с Такео, словно она хотела и нас уличить в подобной "принадлежности к секте".

\- Девушка, - Тао схватил ее за плечи, разрывая объятия и чуть отстраняя. Он был привычно собранным и холодным, словно мы сейчас все - на каком-то задании и его задача - лишь анализировать. - Я вас не знаю.

\- Что? - она отшатнулась от него, как прокаженная, голос дрожал. Я уловила, что от нее начинает распространяться обида, и решила вмешаться.

\- Ваш друг потерял память, - сделала шаг навстречу ей, и заметив, что мне удалось привлечь ее внимание - протянула ладонь. - Меня зовут Ольга. Ваш Марти вовсе не сбежал без слова, его похитили, - я не стала придумывать ей отговорку. Она, так же как и Инна Тимофеевна, имела право знать.

\- Я Даяна, - девушка пожала мне в ответ ладонь, а потом, словно обессилев, разжала и та безвольной куклой повисла на высоте ее бедра. Чтобы чуть ли не сразу, вместе со второй ладонью, не оказаться в густой рыжей шевелюре Даяны, что явно эмоционально переживала этот факт. - Но как так, амнезия? Марти, ты же всегда был здоров! Меня не проведешь, я тебя с пеленок знаю!

\- Тао, - строго прервал ее наш хакер, и от этого тона девушка словно пришла в себя, заглушив начинающуюся истерику. - Теперь меня зовут Тао. Я не помню ничего, не помню ни тебя, ни своего имени, ни этого красавца, - говоря о собаке, он посмотрел на Рикки, и печально ему улыбнулся. - И не помнил бы, если бы мы не встретились. Поэтому попрошу ни в чем меня не винить.

\- Ах, да, извини, - Даяна чуть покраснела, видимо, теперь осознавая, как мы восприняли ее приветствие, и виновато взглянула на Тао. - Просто для тебя было нормально пропасть на пару недель, а то и месяц, и я подумала, что ты решился на более долгий срок, - смущенно проговорила она, а мы все стали переваривать информацию, что вероятно, была о прошлом нашего общего товарища. Даяна, видимо, восприняла это молчание за неловкое, и решила прервать его вопросом, кивнув слегка головой в сторону Такео. - А это твой парень?

\- Мой... Кто? - изумленно спросил Тао, и я увидела в его глазах желание переспросить девушку, а не ошиблась ли она случайно, приняв его за кого-то другого.

\- Парень, - повторила она, явно чувствуя себя еще более неловко. - Ты ведь гей. Или тоже это забыл?

\- Так, Даяна, давайте по очереди, - я приняла на себя переговоры, заметив, что Тао уже с ее слов выпал в астрал. Все-таки, у меня, после Киры, есть опыт. - Во-первых, вы уверены, что не обознались?

\- На все сто, - кивнула девушка, посмотрев на меня немного враждебно. - То же лицо, тот же голос, даже манера говорить такая же, - она взглянула на Тао, словно оценивая и сама себе кивнула. - Разве что подрос, да прическу сменил. А так - все тот же Марти. Ольга, поймите, - Даяна взглянула на меня с мольбой, прижимая руку к груди. - Мы с Марти как брат и сестра, причем близнецы, хотя я просто его соседка. Мы с самого детства не разлей вода. Я помню каждую его мимику, знаю каждый жест, мы все детство бегали друг к другу на ночевки, а как окончили школу - съехались. Его родители для меня - как родные! Мама его, чешка по происхождению, места себе не находит, а отец, китаец, в которого Марти пошел полностью, три года назад умер. Я, когда приходила их проведать аж содралась - вся квартира это один огромный мемориал. Я лицо Мартина знаю наизусть, могу нарисовать с закрытыми глазами. Да и Рикки, - она указала на собаку, что услышав свое имя, высунула язык и забила хвостом по траве. - Рикки бы точно не мог ошибиться, Марти его воспитал с маленького, бутылочкой кормил.

У Даяны разом словно пропал весь стержень, весь заряд энергии, и уронив лицо в ладони, она зарыдала. Я подтолкнула к ней все еще недоумевающего Тао, жестом подсказала ему ее обнять. И как я предполагала, почувствовав знакомые руки, Даяна тут же прижалась к хакеру. Моя неуверенность таяла, стоило мне увидеть, с каким доверием она льнет к Тао. С чужим человеком никто бы так себя не повел. Даже если бы сладко обманывался, принимая незнакомца за кого-то близкого и пропавшего. Была бы доля неуверенности, легкая опаска, возможно скованность в движениях... Но нет, Даяна прижималась к Тао так, словно очень хорошо его знала, словно для нее это было привычно. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Тао же, поначалу отвечал на объятия очень скупо, даже в некотором роде, неумело, но потом прижал к себе девушку чуть увереннее, поглаживая ее по спине и опираясь щекой на ее голову. Погуляли, называется... Но, похоже, по другому мы просто не можем - вот так, без приключений.

Не отвлекая Тао-Марти и Даяну, я долгим, немного спрашивающим взглядом посмотрела на парней. Такео долго смотрел на своего товарища, словно давая мне понять, что не оставит его одного в свете всего произошедшего. По сути, я была согласна - нашему хакеру сейчас точно нужна поддержка. Кирилл смотрел на меня так же как и я на него, словно без слов пытаясь спросить, что же делать дальше. Но при взгляде на Тао выражение лица нашего оборотня почти мгновенно менялось: его озаряло чистейшее понимание и непривычная радость, что воплощалась в улыбке. Именно улыбке, а не привычной всем из канона ухмылке. Да, Кира, как никто другой, понимал, почему движения Тао так неловки, понимал почему Тао, несмотря на дикость ситуации, приятно находиться в объятьях именно этих рук, и обнимать в ответ. Тихо вздохнула, искреннее радуясь внутри, а потом мой взгляд упал на М-24. Тот смотрел на меня, словно ожидал, что я на него посмотрю, а потом одним только движением глаз указал на девушку. Предлагая в первую очередь успокоить именно ее. Что ж, такое предложение явно лучше, чем ничего.

\- Тао, предложи Даяне куда-то тебя сводить. Вам стоит поговорить, - я отозвалась шепотом, зная, что парни меня слышат, а вот Даяна с ее обычным слухом - нет. У девушки вообще сейчас в эмофоне творилась полная каша - рыдала, но готовая была смеяться от счастья. Пережитое горе, резкое облегчение, радость, неверие и страх переплелись так крепко, как змеи в клубке. И одними успокоительными, как в случае с Инной Тимофеевной, это не распутаешь. Да и с бабушкой Инной, как ни крути, случай совсем другой, и у меня не было уверенности, можно ли их сравнивать. Но в одном я уверена была точно - Даяне стоит сейчас пойти куда-то, где ей будет комфортно, привычно, где она сможет потихоньку оттаять, расслабиться и успокоиться самостоятельно. И, конечно же, поговорить со своим давно пропавшим другом, чего она точно жаждет.

\- Даяна, - Тао отозвался тихо, и девушка вздрогнула, впервые за сегодня услышав свое имя в его устах. - А у меня было в этом городе какое-то любимое место? Знаешь, мы тут как раз гуляли, собирались куда-то пойти, было бы неплохо посидеть в каком-то уютном месте, поговорить, - язык нашему хакеру развязался, как по щелчку пальцев, и казалось бы, расслабились не только мы, но и сама девушка. Даже вот, Рикки и то стал перебирать лапами, принимая более удобное положение.

\- Естественно было, - Даяна чуть отстранилась от Тао и радости в ее глазах поубавилось. - Только это место уже закрылось, вроде как, обанкротились, когда появилась более сильная конкуренция, - добавила она неуверенно, а потом хлопнула в ладоши. - Но у тебя есть я! А я прекрасно знаю, какие напитки ты любил, и есть у меня одно местечко на примете, где эти напитки неплохо так готовят.

\- Звучит отлично, - Тао улыбнулся ей, на что Даяна смотрела с каким-то щемящим сердце восхищением и на минуту вокруг нас стало тихо.

\- Ну что, дружище, - я обратилась к собаке, что смотрела на меня слегка исподлобья. - Теперь ты разрешишь себя погладить? - протянула руку в направлении его головы, давая ее понюхать, и когда пес поступил, он почти сразу боднул меня головой, тем самым давая мне карт-бланш. Сначала мягко его погладила, но заметив, что пес явно выпрашивает ласки, стала трепать его по голове и почесывать за ушами. Осторожно, конечно, но тем не менее - уверенно. - Рикки, смотри какой ты хороший мальчик, - непритворно обрадовавшись покладистостью собаки, решила его поощрить похвалой. - Сам нашел своего хозяина и вернул себе. Молодец, - словно безмолвно со мной соглашаясь, собака высунула язык, задышав громче и прикрыла глаза, явно балдея от ощущений. Даяна глядела на эту картину так, словно поверить не могла, а потом слегка улыбнулась и взглянула на Тао.

\- Идем? Может вы тоже пойдете с нами? - девушка посмотрела на меня и парней, и Такео сделал шаг вперед.

\- Я бы не отказался присоединиться, - как можно более дружелюбно тот ответил ей, а когда глаза Даяны встретились с моими, я отрицательно покачала головой.

\- У нас с ребятами кое-что запланировано, так что мы отлучимся, - я убрала свою ладонь от Рикки и тот, взглянув на меня и уверившись, что продолжения не будет, мягко сминая траву подбежал к Даяне, что тут же прикрепила поводок к его ошейнику. - Да и мешать вам не будем, у вас точно будет насыщенный разговор.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - девушка кивнула головой, простым жестом, до боли обыденным передавая поводок Тао. - Тогда мы пойдем, удачи вам!

\- И вам! - помахала ей в ответ рукой, не без смешка наблюдая за тем, как Рикки потащил за собой Тао, как на буксире, что с непривычки не знал, какую нужно приложить силу, чтобы и пса задержать, и заодно его не задушить.

Мы с Кирой и М-24 так и стояли на дорожке в парке, где произошла такая вот неординарная встреча и молчали. Каждый думал о своем, не то что не отзываясь - не смея даже пошевелиться. То, что мысли парней связаны были с этой ситуацией, было ясным как белый день, но вот насколько были связаны - этого я не знала. Мыслей товарищей по серии "М" я не читала, да и будучи искренней - не хотела даже знать. И вовсе не потому что они казались мне мерзкими или недопустимыми, нет. Просто у меня у самой было много размышлений. Теперь, когда я вдали от любимого, можно было смело, без опаски быть подслушанной, поразмышлять. Франкенштейн, конечно, мог в любой момент потянуть за ниточку нашей связи и все узнать, но я знала, что он не станет нарушать мою свободу. Особенно в тот момент, когда я взяла законный "отгул". Но парням, казалось бы, мое молчание не мешало - мы просто развернулись в другую сторону, и зашагали, не сговариваясь, каждый отдельно уйдя в себя.

Через несколько минут этой молчаливой прогулки, я взяла на себя шефство, выйдя чудь вперед, тем самым заставляя ребят следовать за собой. Пит подсказывал мне дорогу до несколько равнодушно, словно решился прикинуть обычным GPS, что отговаривать людей от глупых затей не умеет, чтобы потом не огрести. Это заставило мою совесть проснуться, больно уколов разум упреком, и я только прикусила губу, не отступая от своего плана. Недоумение со стороны следующих за мной Киры и М-24 подсказало мне, что парни только что осознали, что я их куда-то веду. Первым отозваться, и тем самым разъяснить ситуацию, вызвался М-24.

\- Так мы действительно что-то запланировали?

\- Да, - легко им ответила, следуя назначенному маршруту, а потом резко остановилась, от чего в меня чуть не влетел Кира.

\- И... Что же мы такого запланировали? - переспросил оборотень, пытаясь скрыть неловкость от возможного столкновения, а я издевательски ухмыльнулась, уже представляя себе его реакцию на мой ответ.

\- Ну, по большей части запланировала я, а вы, ребята, идете со мной на случай всяких непредсказуемых обстоятельств. Хотя, если захотите - тоже можете присоединиться, - довольно туманно ответила им, а потом развернулась, чтобы те не видели моего выражения лица. - А идем мы в бордель.

\- К-куда?! - Кирилла подобная весть вывела из себя, и мне даже оглядываться не нужно было, чтобы знать каким взглядом он на меня смотрит.

\- Ну ты ведь не хочешь сказать, что Юна делает хоть что-угодно для твоего сексуального удовлетворения? - хоть это и был вопрос, в нем были угрожающие нотки. - Она хоть и в возрасте согласия, но все-равно еще школьница, и я напоминаю, за это есть статья. А сбрасывать напряжение иногда нужно.

\- А если мы не особо желаем? - как-то обреченно пробормотал Кира, забегав глазками, на что я хмыкнула.

\- Силком вас точно тянуть не станут, если что - можете пойти посидеть в кафе. Желательно где-то недалеко, чтобы быть близко на случай ЧП. Да и М-24, думаю, захочет расслабиться.

\- Посмотрим, - обсуждаемый не согласился, но и не стал отрицать своего участия, и пытливо взглянул на меня, прищурив глаза. - Только вот зачем тебе туда? Ты ведь уже замужняя.

\- Мне это нужно, - ответила им твердо, не давая шанса на дальнейшие расспросы, но вместе с тем - была абсолютно искренняя. И как ни странно - парни подчинились, молча последовав за мной.

Мне это действительно было нужно. Как бы странно это не звучало, но я сомневалась в нас с Франкенштейном, а особенно - в том, что творилось за дверью спальни. Наша близость после свадьбы стала только лучше, даже не побоюсь этого слова - идеальной, невообразимой, такой, о которой остается только мечтать. Но вместе с тем, я познала какого это - испытывать мужской оргазм. Именно для меня, для Ольги, это было ново. Примерно как для Франкенштейна - ощущать собственной кожей мой пик наслаждения. Не стану лукавить, мне стал интересен секс с женщиной... Но Франкенштейну изменять я не собиралась, нет. В бордель я шла с другой, абсолютно другой целью - разговор. Мне хотелось получить от женщины, у которой в этом деле есть несомненным опыт, практические, действенные и главное - понятные подсказки касательно того, как улучшить нашу близость. И заодно представить ей свою ситуацию, чтобы посоветоваться. Мне покоя не давало то, что Франки отказывался принимать мою благодарность.

Я старалась не показывать перед Франкенштейном того, как сильно меня задел его отказ от массажа тогда, в нашу брачную ночь. Я искреннее хотела сделать ему приятно, показать свои умения, в конце концов поиграть с ним в ту же игру, что он играл когда-то со мной, дразня и расслабляя тело клеточку за клеточкой... Но он отказался. И это, прошу заметить, не первый такой случай, когда он отказывался от моего предложения сделать ему приятно! После такой закономерности будь ты трижды богиней и вообще всесильной в этой песочнице, начинаешь задумываться на вопросом: "а что я делаю не так?". Вот и мне хотелось получить этот ответ, советуясь с той, кто видела абсолютно разное поведение в постели, слышала, а может и испытывала на себе множество странных фетишей, наблюдала за мужчинами. Кто-то, у кого подобное происходит каждый день. И как мне казалось, именно в борделе я могла найти подходящую кандидатуру. Да и я уверена, что выбранная мной женщина вряд ли расстроиться - получить деньги, как за работу, просто проболтав положенное время? Да кто бы так не хотел?

Вынырнув из своих размышлений, успешно заткнув совесть тем, что делаю я это для нашего с Франки блага, я поняла, что Кира и М-24 всю дорогу молчали. А когда резко к ним повернулась - заметила, как они переговариваются жестами и многозначительными взглядами, хоть те и попытались это скрыть. Подозрительно прищурившись и подбоченившись, взглянула на них не без подозрения в чем-то нехорошим, что могло мне не понравиться.

\- Что задумали? - деловито переспросила их.

\- Да как раз-таки ничего, - обреченно вздохнул Кира, а я возмущенно ахнула. Так прямо признаваться, что затеял тут против меня что-то? Молодец, Кирилл, продолжай. Мне нравиться подобная искренность, особенно тогда, когда она меня может предупредить о чем-то потенциально неприятным. - Тебя ведь не вырубишь, звонить Франкенштейну мы бы не успели... Да и боязно.

\- И верно, не стоит вам даже пытаться что-то задумать, - кивнула Кириллу и поникшему М-24, а сама подошла к небольшой будке со всяким фаст-фудом, заказав три простых кофе с молоком. До пункта назначения осталось чуть меньше километра, как раз допьем, пока туда дойдем. Оплатила, и встала у стойки, ожидая заказ, и только тогда решившись продолжить. - Ребята, вам действительно не стоит паниковать. Я не тупая, и изменять Франкенштейну не собираюсь. Да я вас, честное слово, взяла с собой только в том случае, если меня саму не захотят пропустить, - решила им признаться хоть в части своей задумки, чтобы не видеть уже таких кислых выражений лиц и не чувствовать запаха этой навязчивой, словно йод в морской местности, тревоги. - Захотите - тоже можете пойти и на часок два с кем-то уединиться, хотите - пойдете себе куда хотите, хоть к Тао с Такео присоединяйтесь, я вам ничего не запрещаю. Просто поверьте мне, парни, - посмотрела на них малость укоризненно, словно обвиняя их в том, что они могли подумать о мне, как о изменщице. - Я знаю, что я делю.

\- Прости, мы просто... - смешался М-24 и Кирилл тут же выступил в его защиту.

\- Ну а что мы могли подумать? Это было неожиданно, такая весть, - слегка возмутился Кира, и я передала ему стаканчик, что нам уже успела протянуть улыбающаяся девушка в окошке выдачи.

\- По крайней мере, вы бы могли мне больше доверять, - поддела его острой шпилькой, пригубив кофе и сразу поморщилась. - Фу, горячо. И не очень вкусно, - выдала я вердикт, и парни хохотнули, понимая, что неловкая тема уже за нами. Разговаривая на всевозможные, отдаленные от интима, темы, мы приблизились к улице красных фонарей. Понимая, что мы приближаемся к месту назначения, я и сама же ему поддалась. Это чувство не умалял даже тот факт, что сейчас был день, а следовательно - готовых к работе девиц было меньше. Да и туристов было много, не только мужского пола. Проходя мимо зашторенных и пустых витрин я нервно хохотала, когда видела какую-то девушку на своем месте, почитывающую газету, пьющую кофе... Парни на это смотрели круглыми от удивления и интереса глазами, и черт меня дернул задать вопрос, который крутился на кончике языка с самого начала нашего путешествия сюда.

\- Ребята, а может вы тоже попробуете? - мастерски скрывая свое волнение, я медленно прошла возле витрины с сидящей там латиноамериканкой, намекая, что можно и остановиться. Но парни пошли дальше, заставляя меня догонять их.

\- Ну уж нет, - веско отозвался Кира. - Ты захотела - ты и иди. Или предлагаешь нам держать свечку?

\- Да брось, - догнала его, легко ударив кулаком по плечу. - Всяко лучше с дамой повидаться, нежели с рукой в душе по утрам.

\- Ольга... - пробормотал ели слышно наш оборотень, потянувшись рукой к лицу, в общеизвестном жесте. Правда, была в этом движении безысходность, так как таким образом Кира попытался скрыть свой румянец. - Я не собираюсь изменять Юне.

\- Так-так-так, а вот тут стоп машина, - я резко и немного гневно остановила Кирилла, из-за чего не только он посмотрел на меня изумленно, но и наш общий товарищ. Пришлось ослабить хватку. - Ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя и Юны есть какие-то интимные отношения?

\- Ты чего? - казалось, покраснеть хуже нельзя, но у Киры получилось. Он вырвал руку из моей хватки, и теперь я поняла, что покраснел он не только от смущения, но и от гнева. - Я бы такого Юне никогда не сделал. Она заслуживает того, чего так желает - романтики.

\- Ну так пока у вас конфетно-букетный период, пошел бы, расслабился, набрался опыта, - я продолжила гнуть свое, но оборотень обиженно отвернулся от меня, глядя в пустую витрину рядом - там, где не будет встречаться взглядом с очередной девушкой.

\- Настолько лишним я еще никогда себя не чувствовал, - пробормотал М-24 и мне стало действительно неловко за свое поведение. Взглянув на своих спутников, тяжело вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ладно, ребята, простите, - набравшись отваги, я решила сознаться "М"-товарищам, решая, что они не заслужили на то, чтобы от них что-либо скрывать. - Я просто немного перенервничала в свете предстоящего, вот и... В общем, ляпнула, не подумав.

\- Так может вообще, ну его? - с надеждой во взгляде спросил Кира, и я решительно помотала головой.

\- Нет, парни, простите, но я не отступлюсь. И очень прошу вам мне помочь, хотя бы поддержать морально, - я стыдливо отвела взгляд, и почувствовала как вздох кого-то рядом со мной растрепал мои волосы.

\- Пошли уже, - М-24 приобнял меня за плечи, словно защищая от чужих глаз, при этом не мешая мне самой в обозрении окружающей обстановки. - Будь это просто балдеж, ты бы так рьяно не настаивала.

\- Да и не волновалась бы, - добавил Кира, и я почувствовала в его голосе немую поддержку. Видимо, моя откровенность принесла хорошие плоды.

В таком виде мы и шагали по этом квартале, что звался улицей: я в обнимку с нашим модифицированным-благородным, Кира возле меня, по противоположной от М-24 стороне. Плюс таких личных охранников я нашла сразу - туристы не пялились на меня с удивлением или похотью, когда я серьезно присматривалась к витринам. Взгляд М-24 просто отбивал у них само желание. Благодаря этому, я могла сосредоточиться на той, кого желаю найти, не отвлекаясь на отшив извращенцев. Поражало то, что не смотря на разный тип кожи, фигуры, и волос, абсолютно все проститутки казались девушками. А это было далеко не то, что мне было нужно. Посетовав на то, что секс-индустрия вертелась вокруг юного возраста, опасно граничащего с возрастом, признанным за нелегален, я упрямо продолжала свои поиски. Знаю для нас с Франкенштейном нет временных ограничений, и раньше или позднее мне бы попалась подобная возможность, или же мы бы смогли сами решить эту проблему, но... Но мне казалось, что это мой шанс. Либо сегодня, либо никогда. И именно по этой причине сдаваться я была не намеренная.

Парни явно поняли, что я ищу в проститутках, мимо которых мы проходили, явно что-то определенное. И к моему удивлению, их попытки меня отговорить прекратились, даже наоборот - они с пониманием отнеслись к тому, что шла я не спеша, скрупулезно рассматривая равнодушных к моим разглядываниям женщин. Лишь двое-трое хоть как-то отметили мой взгляд, улыбнувшись или подмигнув. Расстроенно вздохнув от равнодушия полной, и довольно зрелой мадам, мой взгляд сам по себе пополз на следующую витрину, где явно кто-то сидел. И сердце тут же забилось быстрее. Та, с которой я пересеклась взглядом, явно была женщиной. Зрелой, но не старой. Она в такой естественной позе сидела на этом барном стуле, словно была у себя дома. До того, как мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза, она работала пилочкой, усердно сокращая длину не накрашенных ногтей. Правда, чуть ли не сразу отбросила эту самую пилочку на пол, закинув ногу на ногу. Причем так медленно, то всяк желающий невольно бы бросил взгляд на ее промежность, что я и сделала.

Вернувшись взглядом к ее лицу, я отметила на нем добрую улыбку, казалось бы, совсем невинную, если не считать некоторой шалости, что закралась в уголки ее глаз, слегка тронутые морщинами. Она посмотрела на меня вопросительно, чуть склонив голову и я, не до конца осознавая свои движения, сделала шаг вперед, по направлению к витрине. Улыбка стала шире, из доброй перетекая в довольную, но женщина все еще спрашивала меня одним только взглядом. Ответом ей явно служил мой язык тела. Она склонила голову в другой бок, вопросительно вскинув бровь, и я только и могла, что поспешно кивнуть. Воспылала ли я мгновенной симпатией, любовью? Нет. В это состояние легкого ступора и неосознанности движений меня привел восторг. Радость, торжество, удовлетворение от того факта, что скорее всего с этой женщиной я смогу воплотить задуманное. Беззвучно хохотнув, женщина указала мне пальчиком на вход в бордель, бодро и ловко спрыгнув с кресла. И склонившись за пилочкой, словно случайно выпячивая свои достоинства.

Подобные трюки мне были знакомы, причем, не только в исполнении женщин, но так же и мужчин. Искусство завлечения потенциального любовника или любовницы это было то, чем женщины древней профессии должны владеть, по идее. Особенно здесь, где конкуренция довольно большая. Но в движениях этой конкретной проститутки не было ничего наигранного, не было никакой неловкости. Казалось, с каждым своим потенциальным клиентом она играла, просто из интереса - клюнет или нет. Словно ей не нужны были деньги, а только досуг. И подобное отношение подкупало, даже если от правды оно было далеким. А я уверенная, что так оно и есть. Коротко взглянув на Киру и М-24, что были за моей спиной, я невольно рассмеялась. Оба товарища напоминали уличенных на плохом школьников, стояли чуть ли не по команде смирно, и отчаянно краснели. Быстро взглянула на вход в бордель, отметив комплектацию охранников, и взяла под руку Кирилла.

\- Так, ты мне будешь нужен, - сказала ему сразу, заметив его недовольный взгляд.

\- Я? Ты же вроде хотела на должность своего охранника М-24? - со стремительно убывающей надеждой спросил меня Кира.

\- Нет, не получиться, - повернув голову в сторону нашего оборотня, одним взглядом указала на вход. - Наш Эмыч покрупнее этих охранников будет. Боюсь, приди я с таким бодигардом меня воспримут как потенциальную угрозу и утопят в ненужных бумажках. А так... - легко улыбнувшись, я потянула Киру за собой. - А так тебя за угрозу не сочтут, а следовательно, и меня. Вот, держи - передала ему небольшую пачку денег, но с купюрами большого номинала. - Наверняка захотят что-то за вход, заплатишь им. Что останется - бери себе и М-24 на траты, без разницы, здесь или на другом конце Амстердама. Моя благодарность за помощь.

\- Понял, - коротко ответил мне Кирилл, явно почувствовав себя преисполненным поставленной задачей.

Охранники, приметившие издалека, как мы с оборотнем прикидываемся деньгами, впустили нас вовнутрь без никаких препятствий. Войдя, я даже немного опешила - в обустройстве регистрационной стойки не было чего-то вопиюще-безвкусного, но вместе с этим стиль был... Скажем так, плох. Ужасная посредственность, как по мне, но не минимализм. И еще эти экраны над стойкой и телевизоры, по которым показывали порно. Я только покачала головой, ощутив как напрягся и сжался Кира, и потащила его к стойке. Девушка-регистратор протянула бланк Кириллу, но я ловко перехватила его, вписывая свои данные. Дамочка чуть удивилась, но не умей я ощущать эмоций - даже бы не поняла. Она приветливо нам улыбалась так или иначе. Вписав все то, что было нужно вписать с моей стороны, я расписалась, буркнув немного раздраженно, что расплатится мой друг. Нахождение на ресепшене меня отнюдь не радовало, особенно когда над твоей головой транслировали порно.

Бросив последний взгляд на Киру, я заметила, что тот немного растерян тем, в каком темпе я пытаюсь отсюда исчезнуть, но в его глазах я отметила понимание. Как и аналогичное желание. Я уже направилась в тот коридор, где была витрина с той женщиной, но дамочка за стойкой попросила меня чуть подождать. Кирилл послушал той же дамочки, что назвала сумму, вытащил несколько купюр и оставив на стойке. Только когда администраторша уверилась, что сумма подходящая, ко мне приставили какую-то девушку, где-то моего возраста, в довольно открытом наряде. Хотя-я-я... У Мэри он был более откровенен, наряд этот. Кивнула напоследок Кириллу, которого еще зачем-то задержала администраторша, и позволила себя увести девушке, с трудом, но называя ей номер витрины. Хорошо что у меня фотографическое зрение!

\- Ох, вам приглянулась Карина? - брюнетка улыбнулась мне, правда абсолютно фальшиво. Я чувствовала, что та ее невзлюбила. Но учитывая, что моя провожатая мне тоже не нравилась, был шанс что мы с ней договоримся. - Тогда вы точно скучать не будете, - добавила он, заметив упадок моего энтузиазма, и постаравшись мне подлизаться. Точно на чаевые рассчитывает.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - я приветливо ей улыбнулась, чтобы та перестала ко мне лезть с фальшивой учтивостью и дружелюбием, и уставилась на дверь, к которой мы направлялись. Я была однозначно очарована этой женщиной, Кариной, но некоторая опаска была. Все-таки, шла я туда не за сексом, а с довольно нестандартным предложением, кто знает, как она отреагирует?

\- Тогда милости прошу, - моя провожатая открыла передо мной дверь в комнату, и я, поборов свою неуверенность, сделала смелый шаг в полумрак.


	172. Часть 169

Действия Карины для меня сюрпризом не стали - мое зрение полумраком не обманешь, и движения, скорее всего стремительны для человека, были медленными для меня. Но нужно было соответствовать роли обычной девушки, поэтому я позволила вжать себя в стену возле двери, и почувствовала, как Карина прильнула ко мне с поцелуем. От подобного проявления страсти я опешила, и вполне натурально замерла. Неужели проститутки сначала не спрашивают, что, как и в каком виде хочет клиент? Ногти женщины прошлись по моей руке, царапая не больно, но ощутимо. Благо что я так и не врубала регенерацию после нашей с Франкенштейном брачной ночи, а то у Карины могли бы появиться вопросы, причем - вполне закономерны. Не почувствовав ответа на свой поцелуй, моя компаньонка сползла поцелуями на шею, и я должна признать, это было приятно. Ее касания вовсе не были властными, она не собиралась меня метить, а только мягко и ласково касалась, словно обещая мне невероятный кайф. От подобного у меня даже стон невольно вырвался. Карина, услышав его, удовлетворительно хмыкнула, со смелостью переместив свои руки мне на бедра.

\- Ах, как же давно у меня не было девочки, - томным голосом, и главное, искренним, произнесла она, проводя кончиком носа по моей шее и спускаясь в ложбинку грудей. - Ты не пожалеешь, что сбежала от своих солдатиков, мы с тобой проведем отличное время, - добавила она, снова вернувшись к шее и лизнув ее. Влага меня словно отрезвила, и я осознала, что сейчас должно произойти. Я отпрянула прежде чем она успела добраться до молнии моих шорт.

\- Извините, мэм, - я постаралась, чтобы мой голос звучал ровно. Да и выглядеть собиралась солидно. Найдя включатель, я щелкнула им, включив свет наверху, что озарил комнату теплым свечением. Карина посмотрела на меня немного непонимающе и потянулась за халатом. - Я сюда не пришла за близостью.

\- А жаль, - женщина заметно посерьезнела, я бы даже сказала - разозлилась. - Сразу скажу, если ты пришла выяснять, был ли у меня твой парень и изменял ли тебе со мной, то сразу же отвечу, что такие информации я не распространяю.

\- Ах, нет-нет, - извиняющее улыбнулась Карине, с неловким видом присаживаясь в мягкое кресло около кофейного столика. На кровать садиться не решилась. А владелица этой комнаты - да, сразу после того, как накинула на себя атласный голубой халат выше колена. - Я здесь по другому делу.

\- Да? И по какому же? - Карина выглядела заскучавшей, словно уже заранее знала, какое у меня дело. Правда, в ее эмофоне была надежда, наверняка касательно того, что ошибается. А кто я такая, чтобы не оправдывать подобных надежд? Уверена, мало кто придет в бордель с подобным вопросом к экскортнице.

\- Начнем с того, что я - такой же клиент как и другие. И чаевые оставляю щедрые, - не долго думая вытащила из сумочки деньги, положив их на столик. Давления я не оказывала, просто хотела показать, что хоть и интима не будет - свое вознаграждение за потраченное время она получит. - А по какому вопросу... Мне бы хотелось с Вами посоветоваться, как с женщиной, знакомой с потаенными желаниями мужчин.

\- Не "выкай", пожалуйста. Меня зовут Карина, - она протянула мне руку для пожатия, и я ответила на ее жест тем же пожатием, отметив, что хватка у Карины крепкая, уверенная.

\- Ольга, - ответила с кивком, и женщина тут же продолжила.

\- Так вот, Ольга. Ты точно не попутала адрес? - заинтриговано спросила она, притворно делая вид, что ей все равно. - С подобными вопросами о совете обращаются, обычно, к сексологам.

\- В своем решении я уверенна, - заверила ее и Карина, заметив мою решимость, кивнула.

\- Ну что же, слушаю тебя, в таком случае, - скрестив руки на груди, она посмотрела на меня, всей своей позой показывая, что это действительно так.

\- На днях я вышла замуж, - начала я, почти сразу отметив, что эскортница вскинула бровь. - Мы искреннее и сильно любим друг друга, и секс у нас внеземной, но есть одна маленькая проблемка, - показала Карине щелку пальцами, на что она закатила глаза.

\- Небось богат и намного старше тебя? - предположила она, и я только вздохнула. Франкенштейн действительно был богат, да и разница в нашем возрасте огромная... По сути, Карина была права, но вместе с тем - нет. Потому что я знала, какую картину она успела себе уже придумать - я и какой-то дряблый старик у которого не иначе, как чудом, все еще стоит член когда надо.

\- Да, это так, но уверяю тебя - мой муж в самом расцвете сил, - поспешила ее предупредить, на что она только ласково мне улыбнулась.

\- Судя по твоим меткам на коже, охотно верю, но суть в том, что он может быть хоть как Апполон, это без значения. Меня не волнует его внешний вид, а возраст. Понимаешь ли, в определенном возрасте мужчин уже перестают привлекать миленькие, робкие девушки, - невольно хмыкнула от ее слов, так как я была далека от этого шаблона. Карина это явно отметила. - Так же их перестают привлекать эксперименты, - я удивленно вскинула бровь, так как мне всегда казалось, что дела обстоят с точностью, да наоборот. - Не хочу тебе сказать, что я прямо истина в последней инстанции, но могу поделиться с тобой своим опытом и наблюдениями. Зрелые мужчины прежде всего ценят в девушках уверенность. Причем, не ту уверенность в себе, которая проявляется в повседневной жизни, а уверенность в своих желаниях. Они хотят знать точно - нравится ли тебе такое касание, или другое, поза, нажим, ритм, абсолютно все. Это насчет выгулявшихся, к которым, я предполагаю, относится твой благоверный, - я чуть прищурилась в ответ на эту фразу. Мне однозначно предоставили шпильку, но вместе с этим - абсолютно беззлобно. - А знаешь, я вижу разговор у нас будет длинным. Угощайся, - Карина достала из своей сумочки печенье, спрятанное в коробочке на бутерброды. Подобная резкая смена темы меня малость удивила, но руку за печеньем я протянула.

\- Сама выпекала? - повертела в руках далеко не идеальную печеньку, внимательно посмотрев на Карину.

\- Именно. Могу еще предложить тебе чаю, - в любом другом случае я бы напряглась от подобного дружелюбия, но интерес со стороны Карины чувствовала и поэтому расслабилась. Вижу, она посчитала меня интересным собеседником, а нашу тему обсуждения - ещё интереснее.

\- Нет, спасибо, от чая откажусь, - представив качество напитка я решила не принимать предложение. А вот печеньем искусилась. Пит что-то пикнул, но я не обратила внимание - наверно смс от кого-то. - Окей. Допустим, это действительно так, и многие мужчины ищут себе уверенных в своих желаниях девушек, - я откусила печенье, одобрительно кивнув головой - было вкусно, хоть внешний вид и не сулил этого. Заметив, как обрадовалась моему одобрению Карина, я еще раз укусила, и потом продолжила, как только проглотила. - Но проблема между мной, и моим мужем заключается в чем-то совсем другом.

\- Тогда представь мне свою проблему, - моя собеседница разместила руку под грудью, немного ее выпячив, а другой рукой подперла голову. И пускай она точно внимательно меня слушала, создавалось впечатление, словно та готовится услышать историю, которую слышала много раз до этого.

\- Он не принимает от меня благодарности, никакой, - я покачала головой, одним укусом доедая печенье, и Карина предложила следующее. Отказываться я не стала. - Хочет все сам и сам. То есть, мне, конечно, стоило бы радоваться, что муж делает все, лишь бы мне угодить, будь то массаж или ласки... Но все-таки, меня задевает, что мои ответные жесты он пресекает или вообще, одергивает меня от подобного.

\- Это только лишний раз подтверждает то, что я только что тебе сказала, - с нескрываемой радостью ответила Карина, на что я нахмурилась. - Есть еще вариант, что у него проблемы с потенцией, таким образом мужчины иногда пытаются это скрыть...

\- Да все у него с потенцией нормально, - раздраженно прервала Карину, понимая, что образ немощного старика, похоже, мне не получится стереть из ее разума, так как очень уж сильно прижился шаблон. По ногам пробежались мурашки, словно я себе их отсидела, и я сменила позу, выпрямляя ноги и не скрещивая их в коленях. Помогло слабо, но я дала себе время - это все замедленная регенерация, точно говорю.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, я тебе верю, что у него все там рабочее, - Карина указала себе на пах, а потом добро мне улыбнулась. - Но я так и не закончила. Я считаю, что его поведение может быть именно с тем и связанно. Твой муж просто не дает тебе сосредоточиться на себе, чтобы ты могла лучше понять себя, определиться. Некоторые в этой цели дразнят, некоторые - прямо в лоб говорят и обучают, а есть такие, как и твой муж, что пытаются намекать.

\- В других вопросах его намеки яснее, - пробормотала я недовольно, понимая, что Карина вполне может быть права. Возможно, Франкенштейн не осознанно пытается мне намекнуть на свое желание. Хотя, учитывая его характер, он бы скорее мне в лоб сказал, нежели стал бы намекать... Понимая, что подобную проблему просто так решить не выйдет, я в расстроенных чувствах откусила печенье и мельком глянула на экран часов. На них высветилось сообщение од Пита, что в еде есть неположенная добавка - марихуана. Выплевывать то, что уже взяла в рот, я не стала, но надкушенное печенье поставила на столик. А сама стала разминать ноги, понимая, что те вовсе не затекли, а банально перестают меня слушаться.

\- Мужчины такие неумехи, когда дело доходит до намеков, - Карина, явно отметив мои движения, стала не спеша возвращаться к прошлой теме. Но своего разрешения на подобное я не давала.

\- Печенье с сюрпризом, - я мрачно констатировала факт, на что Карина только молча села на кофейный столик, пододвинув несчастную сдобу.

\- Ты не спрашивала, - мягко отметила она, а я слегка горько усмехнулась. Хоть женщина и поступила в некотором роде противозаконно, возникать не хотелось. Ведь, по сути, я могла переспросить, знала же, в каком городе находимся, и чего я могу ожидать.

_И сообщение-предупреждение от Пита проигнорировала,_ \- ворчливо отозвался мой симбионт, и я, словно вспомнив, отрубила нашу связь с моим мужем, насколько это вообще было возможно в качестве временной меры. Не хотелось, чтобы он увидел в своих мыслях хоть что угодно из того, что может произойти. И ведь, по моей собственной глупости.

\- А ты не предупредила, - упрекнула Карину этим фактом, и та, пользуясь тем, что трава меня все больше и больше расслабляла, приблизилась ко мне, садясь на кофейный столик.

\- Я не была обязана предупреждать, тебе стоило быть осторожнее. Эх, вот видишь? - рука Карины беззастенчиво легла мне на колено, пока что только поглаживая, и не пробираясь вверх, под шорты. Но я все равно посмотрела на нее сердито, скажем так, во избежание. - Ты еще так молода, так наивная... Сколько тебе? Двадцать пять? Ни за что не поверю, что больше, - говорила она вкрадчиво, но вместе с тем - спокойно, поучительно, словно она была моей учительницей. Что эта женщина себе понапридумывала - я не знала, но когда разум отчаянно искал выхода из незавидной ситуации, спокойный голос был словно бальзам на душу. Сжав зубы, я сделала усилие сесть прямо, а то совсем не заметила, как уже развалилась в кресле.

\- Мне... Двадцать один, - я пробормотала, с усилием переборов блики перед глазами и фокусируясь на маячащей передо мной фигуре Карины.

\- Двадцать один... Да ты! Ты еще совсем зеленая, - со смешком ответила она, легким движением руки заставляя меня снова сесть удобно в кресле, не держа спину ровно, а развалиться. - Такая юная, наивная, непосредственная... Я не удивлена, что у тебя с мужем подобного рода проблемы - ведь что ты можешь знать о сексе? - к счастью Карины, в ее голосе не было издевки. Иначе я бы точно ей что-то нехорошее сделала, как только хоть немного прошла бы эта чудовищная слабость. - Тебе еще учиться и учиться - себя, других, набираться опыта... Но это нормально, - женщина чуть склонилась, чтобы наши глаза были на одном уровне, и я внезапно увидела в них печальную радость. Радость за кого-то другого, печаль от того, что собственный шанс был упущен. - Я вот как только, так сразу начала работать в эскорт-сфере, выбора у меня особого не было. А вот ты... У тебя явно есть этот выбор, раз твой муж тебя сюда отпустил одну, - Карина легко щелкнула меня по носу. - Не прозевай этот шанс, бери от жизни все, пока можешь.

\- Да я как бы итак от нее беру все что могу, - я пожала плечами, пробормотав это едва внятно, чем вызвала у Карины легкую улыбку.

\- Верю, не каждая бы отважилась сюда зайти, даже просто из любопытства, - эскортница обвела взглядом свою комнату, и задержала взгляд на прикроватной тумбочке. Ее губы тут же искривились в улыбке. - Девочка моя, Оля, а отважишься еще на кое-что? - ее хитрый взгляд, брошенный в сторону моей вялой тушки, мне не особо понравился, и я нахмурилась. Но любопытство было сильнее, поэтому я заинтересованно склонила голову вбок.

\- Отважиться на что?

\- Немного пустить дымка - у меня остались две самокрутки от прошлого клиента, - Карина невинно захлопала глазами, а я вздохнула. Выпрямившись, я посмотрела на свои ноги - женщина все еще держала руку на моей коленке. Подняла взгляд опять на нее, а в памяти всплыло одно интересное воспоминание. Франкенштейн в свое время сам ходил по притонам... Да что там притоны! На любой вечеринке, на любой оргии, он везде был желанным гостем, даже если неожиданным, или под прикрытием. Не на каждую он бежал, сверкая пятками, это ясное дело, но на парочке опиумных вечеринках и последующих за ними досугах он присутствовал. Так почему бы не развлечься подобным образом и мне?

\- А давай, - я кивнула, что Карина явно приняла за мою наивность, и пока та шебуршала в выдвижном ящике, я нарисовала на дисплее Пита оговоренный ранее знак "если со мной будет плохо - звать подмогу и поднимать тревогу". Пит в ответ блеснул экраном и я добавила еще один, после небольших раздумий - "не беспокоить и не сливать информации". Экран понятливо мигнул и "выключился". Вернулась в прежнее положение я очень вовремя - Карина как раз развернулась, и приблизилась ко мне с одной самокруткой и зажигалкой.

\- Ты когда-то курила? - спросила она деловито.

\- Только сигареты, - немного смущенно ответила, поддерживая миф своей наивности, и женщина улыбнулась мне.

\- Значит, научим, - подмигнула мне она, и я приняла самокрутку. Только я приблизила ее ко рту - женщина уже протянула горящую зажигалку. - Порядочно затянись, и не спеши выпускать дым. Обожди пару секунд, - я последовала этому указанию, в начале не почувствовав ничего, но потом легкие стало покалывать, и словно бы распирать изнутри. Сдержавшись несколько секунд, я попыталась выдохнуть дым, но вместо этого - сильно, до свиста, закашлялась, сгибаясь чуть ли не в половину. Ощущение было просто дерьмовым. Но Карину это воодушевило. - Во-от, правильно, деточка, откашляйся, а то будет мучить, - кивнув, я последовала этому указанию, и освободив легкие от дыма, в жесте полной усталости, откинулась обратно в кресло, чувствуя, как ноги отпускает. Прикрыв глаза, я прислушалась к себе - все-таки воспоминания отличаются от личного опыта, а травы я не курила никогда. Вот сейчас и хотелось понять, что в этом так привлекает других. Благо, Карина полностью отстранилась, видимо, ожидая пока начнется действие. 

Пульс, как это обычно бывает после кашля, был учащенным. Только вот ощущения отличались от обычных - казалось, будто вся моя кровь в одночасье решила прилить к голове. В висках пульсировало, но не с болью. Мягко пульсировало, словно крошечные, но сильные волны омывали мою кожу изнутри. Я прикрыла глаза, глубоко вдохнув, и снова немного закашляв - раздраженная глотка все еще болела, но и это отходило на второй план. Все меркло на фоне этих ощущений. Открыв глаза, я уже не чувствовала притока крови, но зато чувствовала давление, оказываемое на глазные яблоки. Ух-х-х, глазки-то сейчас, наверное, очень "красивые". С лопнувшими капиллярами, большими зрачками, почти на всю радужку и лихорадочным блеском. Этот симптом стандартен для всех, а раз уж я чувствую это давление, то со мной это происходит точно. Но давило мне не только на глаза - каждая стенка черепа казалась мне трещащей в швах, хоть я и понимала, что это невозможно - у мозга нет тактильных рецепторов.

И опять-таки, не было больно. Это было расслабление, легкость, даже некоторая невесомость. Казалось, что я сейчас воспарю к потолку, словно комната наполнена не воздухом, а водой. Казалось, что я уже больше не человек, а шарик, наполненный гелием. Ну, или на крайний случай, тучка. Милая, серая тучка, готовая либо укрыть от пекущего солнца, либо же разразиться громом и ливнем. Снова прикрыла глаза, и на ощупь стала водить ладонями по ногам. Ура, отмерли! Я снова могла пользоваться своими ногами! Вскочив на оные, я внимательно их осмотрела, словно оценивала новую покупку, а потом легко рассмеялась от собственного же сравнения. Покупать ноги, хехех. Главное, чтобы не на блошином рынке! Снова рассмеялась, поглаживая руки. Кожа стала более чувствительная, словно это должно было искупить один изъян моего состояния - от давления в ушах появился шум, заставляющий меня говорить громче. Посмотрев в сторону Карины, невольно замерла. Она хитро мне улыбалась, включая обычный магнитофон, будучи полностью обнаженной. Ну уж нет, не со мной такие игры!

\- Не поймае-е-ешь, - протянула я со смешком, убегая от Карины в единственном доступном направлении - между кроватью и дверью к витрине. Правда, на половине пути запуталась в собственных ногах и неудачно попытавшись поймать равновесие с помощью спинки кровати - рухнула лицом прямо в простынь. Ну, или одеяло, не знаю, вся наволочка была несколько скользкая, из материала, имитирующего бархат. Но пахла приятно, явно свежая, хотелось просто улечься и не вставать, особенно сейчас, когда я была расслаблена и совсем по другому воспринимала все прикосновения. По сути, так я и сделала, позволяя балеткам слететь с моих ног, а легкой кофте - чуть задраться. Только вот кайф долго не продлился - почти сразу я почувствовала осторожное прикосновение к оголившейся пояснице, а следом - как возле меня прогнулся матрац. Чуть хохотнув себе под нос, я повернулась на бок, глядя на Карину, что сидела возле меня по-турецки. Вслед за моим движением ее рука тоже скользнула мне на бок.

\- А ты, я вижу, любишь играть в догонялки, - эскортница пытливо взглянула мне в глаза, словно читая мои мысли и не нуждаясь при таком раскладе в ответе. - Похоже, ты не совсем так невинна, как я успела подумать. Но знаешь... На некоторую критику ваших отношений я себе позволю. Слишком рано ты выскочила замуж, тебе стоило бы выгуляться как следует.

\- Одно другому не мешает, - ответила ей, удовлетворенно хмыкнув от оценки моей личности. Ладонь Карины поползла вверх по моему боку в направлении к лифчику. Прямо по нижним ребрам, что заставило меня резко отстраниться, хохотнув. - Не-ет, щекотно.

\- Хм-м, а вот здесь? - теперь рука уверенно легла на мое бедро, поглаживающими движениями перемещаясь на внутреннюю сторону. - Опиши свои ощущения вслух, так тебе будет проще осознать, что же тебе нравиться, а что нет.

\- Здесь приятно, - я подперла голову кулаком, наблюдая за Кариной сквозь прикрытые веки. Она, услышав мой расслабленный тон, чуть приосанилась, едва сдерживая победную ухмылку. Действительно, она думает что поймала за ножку и я все, растаяла?

\- И насколько приятно? - эскортница чуть склонила голову, продолжая движения ладонью, но уже увереннее, крепче сжимая, и будто случайно пытаясь приблизиться к моей промежности. - Раз уж я вызвалась тебе научить тебя хоть чему-то, я должна быть в курсе, усваиваешь ли ты информацию?

\- Индивидуальный подход принимаешь? - хитро прищурившись, и под стать искривив губы в оскале, я зажала ее ладонь ногами с такой силой, что она ни за что не смогла бы ни освободиться, ни продолжить свои поползновения. - Я предпочитаю обучение через сравнительную характеристику. Мне было это приятно менее-более, как тебе - это, - одними кончиками пальцев, едва касаясь, я провела дорожку по ее обнаженном теле, благо, поза позволяла. От пупка к лобку, потом, миновав это откровенно интимное место, я провела съехала на ее правую ногу, словно случайно задев лобковый бугорок и останавливаясь на ноге, там, где зажала ее ладонь. Карина изумленно выдохнула, на что вопросительно приподняла бровь - неужели она не знала, что иногда эта косточка, покрыта мышцами с большим количеством нервных окончаний, дает удовольствие большее, чем прикосновение к клитору? Или ее просто давно никто по ней не трогал? Судя по взгляду, что она бросила в мою сторону - верным был второй вариант.

\- А ты далеко не пай-девочка, как я считала, - ее голос был чуть севшим, в зрачках - нескрываемая похоть. На долю секунды я даже похвалила себя за то, что сумела завести саму "жрицу любви". Но после мне стало не до того - Карина поймала меня за руку, которой я ее коснулась, и за запястье вжала в кровать, чуть выше бедер. А сама, не имея освободить свою ладонь из моего плена, на долго думая села мне на ноги, чуть выше колен. И поерзала мокрой промежностью. Я со стыдом почувствовала, что краснею, и отпустила ее ладонь из захвата ног, чтобы женщина соизволила встать с меня. Как не удивительно, эффект это вызвало противоположный - она тут же потянулась к молнии моих шорт, если и собираясь вставать, то только ради того, чтобы их с меня скинуть. - При подобном раскладе я искреннее не понимаю, почему ты артачишься. Тебе действительно стоит попробовать с женщиной, поверь, это совсем по другому, чем с мужиком. Будь он хоть само божество, - последнее Карина добавила до того раздраженно, что смешка я не сдержала. Но попыталась взглянуть на нее серьезно, что вместе с улыбкой, наверное, смотрелось так себе.

\- Я не собираюсь изменять своему мужу, - проговорила я это непререкаемым тоном, от чего Карина остановилась, внимательно посмотрев мне прямо в глаза, а потом довольно резко, как для человека, приблизилась ко мне. Пришлось сделать вид, что меня застали врасплох и чуть отстраниться.

\- А как же твое "одно другому не мешает"? - меня подловили на слове, и я не притворно недовольно взглянула на Карину. - Следуя твоей логике, твой муж подобное даже за измену не посчитает - ведь кто станет ревновать к проститутке? - она, спрятав взгляд продолжила расстегивать мне шорты, матерясь при петельке с пуговицей. Нет бы, помочь себе второй рукой, отпуская мое запястье.

С некоторой задумчивостью глянула на Карину. Она показывала мне себя, как уверенную женщину, но я-то чувствовала, что ею обуревает надежда, грусть и едва уловимое, чуть ли не сросшееся с ее сутью одиночество. По хорошему, ей бы выговориться кому-то, возможно, сменить работу... Но это чувствовала я благодаря своим умениям, если бы не они, даже сам Шерлок не догадался бы, что в душе у этой дамы бушует - до того хорошо она притворялась. И хотя я здесь пришла не ради того, чтобы лечить чужие души, пройти мимо подобного я бы не смогла. Следовательно, стоило попытаться хоть немного утихомирить этот ураган внутри нее, сделав самое малое из того, что я могу в подобной ситуации. Своей свободной рукой я подложила два пальца ей под подбородок, приподнимая голову, и заглядывая в лицо. На нем была робкая радость от того, что я не отвергла ее предложение и проявляю хоть какую-то ответную активность. Я была уверена - несмотря на мое состояние, не до конца трезвомыслящее, Карина бы не сделала ничего против моей воли. Видела это в ее глазах, в отражении души - подобные поступки она презирает. Возможно, именно так с ней когда-то поступили. Я прищурилась, чисто для вида - нужно ведь создать видимость того, что принимаю важное решение.

\- А знаешь, в чем-то ты права, - пробормотала я с улыбкой, притянув ее за шею и тут же чувственно целуя, на порядок лучше чем она меня на входе, заодно показывая, что я вовсе не так плоха в постели, как она изначально обо мне подумала. - Я охотно посмотрю, приревнует ли меня муж. У нас с ним, знаешь ли, на эту тему был серьезный... - я окинула взглядом припухшие губы Карины, и по ее прищуре поняла, что женщина не притворяется, и действительно получает сейчас удовольствие. - ... Разговор, - это я чуть ли не томно зашептала, при каждом движении губ чуть ли не касаясь ее губ.

\- Я с радостью позволю тебе использовать меня для этой цели, - она в той же манере, с довольными, мурлычащами нотками, ответила мне, едва касаясь губ. Отпустила мою вторую руку, которой я зарылась в ее волосы, и притянула ее к поцелую.

Я все чувствовала - как двумя руками она наконец одерживает победу над моими шортами, стягивая их вместе с трусами. Причем, умудрилась даже не разрывать поцелуя, а действовала, лишь чуть приподнявшись. Чувствовала, как ее ловкие ручонки уверенно отстегнули мне лямки бюстгальтера, а потом расстегнули застежки и откинули предмет гардероба, не заставляя меня снимать тонкую кофточку. Приобняв ее за талию, я села и сразу же приостановилась, чувствуя легкое головокружение. Карина зря времени терять не стала, и стала осыпать мягкими, не требующими поцелуями мою шею. Прикрыв глаза, я невольно растворилась в ощущениях - ритмическая, но спокойная музыка, мягкие, теплые губы и бархатная кожа под руками. Тело Карины казалось таким мягким, и таким хрупким... Удерживая в голове мысль о том, что нужно будет себя при каждом, более страстном движении контролировать, я внезапно ощутила, что в этом деле у меня есть помощник.

_О самоконтроле можешь не беспокоиться, я подсоблю,_ \- легко, словно само собой разумеющееся, сказал мой личностных симбионт, а потом громко хмыкнул. _Могу и в другом вопросе помочь, если что._

_Уж спасибо, но что делать я знаю_ , - знала я, конечно, из собственных наблюдений, да и из памяти Франкенштейна, но как по мне, для дебюта этого было достаточно. _А ты лучше шибко не помогай, а то потом огребешь вместе со мной,_ \- мой симбионт на это только хмыкнул, и остался бдить на краю сознания, что было для меня некоторым сигналом до действия.

Одна моя ладонь с талии Карины скользнула на ее ягодицу. Погладила, сжала, отпустила, хлопнула так, что женщина чуть подпрыгнула, и снова погладила, чувствуя от разгоряченной кожи тепло. Второй ладонью я скользнула вверх по позвоночнику, проехавшись кончиками пальцев по шее, сползая на декольте и сжимая грудь. Мой новый опыт наслаивался на воспоминания прошлого "Я": тактильные, слуховые, обонятельные... А когда Карина чуть откинула голову, тем самым давая мне доступ до своей груди, то и вкусовые, когда я стала облизывать и посасывать ее сосок. Это было одновременно знакомо и совершенно ново. Словно повторяющийся сон наконец-то сбылся. Это меня удивило, но явно не так сильно, как должно было. Я просто признала, что женщины мне тоже, оказывается, нравятся. А подумать над тем, как так случилось, можно будет и потом. Теперь у меня было другое занятие - пока одна моя ладонь мягко, нежно и аккуратно ласкала грудь Карины, вторая сползла с ягодиц ниже, к более теплому местечку.

Большие половые губы явно не справлялись с тем, чтобы сдерживать смазку Карины - вся ее промежность была влажная. Подобная реакция в некотором роде могла служить мне комплиментом, так что я без угрызений совести чуть прикусила сосок женщины, желая обратить на себя внимание. Но она только удовлетворенно простонала, даже и не думая быть тихо - ее голос причудливо ложился на музыку - и не удостоила меня взглядом. Лизнув сосок пару раз напоследок, я провела пальцами по вульве, собрав немного естественной смазки и отстранилась от Карины, подув на сосок и дразня. Она, все еще обнимая меня за шею, приоткрыла глаза, глядя несколько недоуменно в мою сторону, на что я ухмыльнулась, продемонстрировав ей свою ладонь. А потом еще и пальцы растопырила, чтобы лучше было видно то, что я пытаюсь ей показать. 

\- Я вижу, я тебе нравлюсь, - попыталась ее подколоть, но женщина только кивнула головой, и с самым пошлым видом потерлась о мои ноги, корча из себя очень возбужденную. Ну... Или не до конца корча, судя по тому, как она легко заскользила.

\- Естественно, хочу, - она прильнула ко мне, отираясь своей грудью о мою, через кофту. Должна признать, это было довольно дразняще, но очень приятно. Никакого сходства с твердым мужским торсом. - Ты чудо как хороша, твое тело прекрасно, - я взглянула в ее глаза, заметив там просто море эротизма и желания и наконец-то осознала, переборов расслабление от травы.

Это мой уникальный шанс изведать что-то новое, при том не вынуждая себя к пассивной роли, и не играя в борьбу о доминирование. Карина просто открыто себя предлагала, позволяя делать с ней все, что мне заблагорассудиться, позволяя держать контроль, давая возможность быть сверху. И глупо бы было, банально глупо от подобного шанса отказываться. Решительно отодвинув ее, я одной рукой скинула с себя кофту, и снова прижала к себе. Женщина покрылась легкой исприной, а потому то, как она отиралась о мою грудь, было невероятно нежным и приятным. Я зажмурилась, балдея от этой нехитрой ласки, а потом ухмыльнулась своим мыслям. Двумя пальцами я нащупала вход в ее влагалище, делая вид, что ее ласкаю, а в самом деле резко вошла ими в нее, так глубоко как только могла. Карина вполне естественно вскрикнула от такого резкого вторжения, и удивленно на меня взглянула. Я же, все так же улыбаясь, нащупала уплотнение ее мышц, и чувственно, нежно нажала туда. Пальцы скользнули по мембране и чуть разъехались в стороны, от чего моей руке стало влажнее, а Карина простонала.

\- Раз такое дело, и ты меня хочешь... - мои пальцы внутри нее замерли, а другая рука подцепила ее локон. Нарочно, не прерывая нашего зрительного контакта, я максимально эротично поцеловала ее прядку, чувствуя как вокруг меня сжались. Я знала, что в подобные моменты мой взгляд был таким же, как у Франкенштейна мог бы быть в подобной ситуации. А следовательно - эффект был до безумия похож. - То думаю, ты не будешь иметь ничего против, чтобы меня удовлетворить. А больше всего меня удовлетворяют знания, так что учи меня, что и к чему, - я сделала пару движений пальцами, заставляя Карину ухватить темп и пытаться подмахивать. Но я снова замерла, откровенно дразнясь с ней. - Если, конечно, найдешь чему научить.

\- Ох... Вижу, ты уже немало знаешь, - она качнула бедрами, сама лаская себя об мои пальцы, и улыбнувшись мне откровенно блядски. - Можешь не волноваться - от меня ты не удовлетворенной не выйдешь.

\- Договорились, - я ловко опрокинула ее на подушку, даже не выходя из нее, и проводя цепочку поцелуев от шеи до груди, активнее заработала пальцами. Хотелось показать Карине свою властность, но вместе с тем быть нежной. И судя по тому, какое искреннее удовольствие получала женщина - я вполне преуспела в этом деле.


	173. Часть 170

\- Мвф.. Хах! - той, что так громко выражала свой восторг, дополняя музыку, была я. Карина не врала, заверив меня, что не удовлетворенной отсюда на уйду. После того, как я обстоятельно занялась экскортницей, таки доводя ее до оргазма, она чуть отдышавшись взялась за меня. И должна признать, ее опыт чувствовался. Вначале она сделала со мной то же, что и я с ней, хищно улыбаясь облизывая мои соски, потом было время позы "69"... А сейчас она работала своим язычком и пальчиками, заставляя растекаться по простыне от удовольствия. Карина абсолютно никуда не спешила, будто сама хотела оттянуть мою кульминацию. Ну или так же наслаждалась процессом, так как постанывала, создавая неповторимые вибрации. Я без стеснения или угрызения совести вцепилась в волосы Карины, направляя, указывая ей, как мне будет приятнее, а ей - эффективнее. - О да, так, вот такой нажим, а-ах!

Такие мои действия проигнорировать было сложно, и Карина исполнила мое желание. Не увеличивала темпа, не прикладывала больше силы, действовала четко по указаниям, что не могло не радовать. Единственный элемент импровизации, который она добавила - это поглаживание моего бедра, с редкими щипками. Вскоре мои ноги задрожали, и я за волосы сильнее притянула Карину к своей промежности, как-то отстраненно чувствуя, что Франкенштейн, так же, как и обещал, сдерживал мою силу. Мысленно поблагодарила его одними эмоциями, и достигая пика - выгнулась, замирая на секунду в этой позе, чтобы расслабленно рухнуть обратно, дыша часто, как после марафона. Карина приподнялась только тогда, когда порядочно слизала мои соки, и взглянув на нее, я увидела как та поочередно посасывает свои пальцы, словно неспособная насытиться моих вкусом. Я хитро прищурилась, и эскортница ответила мне блядской улыбкой. А после одним кончиком языка облизала свою нижнюю губу и кромку зубов сверху. Отличное, соблазнительное движение, нужно будет запомнить. Впрочем, многому я сегодня у нее научилась.

\- Спрашивать, понравилось ли, не буду - это очевидно, - легко произнесла она, потянувшись выше. Склонилась над моей грудью, и легко подцепила зубами сосок, заставляя меня вздрогнуть от еще не до конца схлынувшего удовольствия.

Предугадывая ее действия, а именно - продолжение наших развлечений, я поняла, что лавочку эту сворачивать нужно. Встретилась самым недвусмысленным взглядом, который был в моем арсенале, с Кариной, и стремительно поймав ее за волосы, прильнула к ней в поцелуе. Уже раньше заметила то, как женщина реагирует на это, и бессовестно этим пользовалась - эскортница явно ловила кайф от моих умений в поцелуях, расслабляясь словно по щелчку пальцев. Усадив ее, не прерывая поцелуя, я сама поднялась, почувствовав, как мое дыхание уже почти пришло в норму. Сделав несколько нехитрых движений языком - прервала поцелуй, поднимаясь с кровати без слова и пересаживаясь в кресло. Карина посмотрела на меня сначала недоуменно, но потом ее взгляд упал на мои раскинутые ноги. Закинула ногу на ногу, хитро смотря на экскортницу, но заметив, что та явно не против подобных игр - нахмурилась и отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Нет, достаточно, давай просто поговорим, - подождала, пока она примет удобную позу на своей кровати, и накинула на себя свою футболку и трусы, которые почему-то были раздельно с шортами. Я была уверенная, что Карина избавила меня от этих двух предметов гардероба вместе, но ладно, это не столь важно. Пока возилась с кофтой, выворачивая ее, эскортница уже приоделась в халат, присаживаясь в довольно двусмысленной позе: одной ногой упиралась в матрац, вторая достигала пола, а одной рукой облокотилась на свою приподнятую ногу. При таком раскладе халат больше подчеркивал пикантные части тела, чем скрывал, но от Карины не чувствовалось никаких эмоций касательно того, что такую позу она приняла нарочно - видимо, ей просто таким образом было удобно. Не желая себе отказывать в удобстве, я тоже развалилась в кресле, как только натянула на себя трусы.

\- Думаю, теперь чай будет более чем уместным, - протянула Карина, отметив мою позу, и я осознала, что она банально оттягивает разговор. Впрочем, ее мотивы очень быстро стали мне понятны - это я тут читер-модификант, а Карина - нет, и у нее были свои потребности, как например - утоление жажды. Она достала из маленького холодильника нам по бутылке воды, и тарелочку с фруктами, нарезанными не позже чем вечером прошлого дня. Осушив сразу четверть бутылки, я приняла угощение, выбирая с тарелки сочную даже на вид клубнику, и взглянула на Карину.

\- Для начала, спасибо тебе за близость, - кивнула ей, почувствовав легкий флер смущения. Не привыкла к хорошему к ней отношению, что ли? - Было очень приятно и познавательно.

\- В эту игру можно играть вдвоем, - буркнула Карина, чуть развернувшись ко мне, и уже держа кружки наготове. - Не ожидала, что так произойдет, но... - она поспешно развернулась в противоположную мне сторону, но ее румянец я все равно успела заметить. То ли, чтобы отвлечь мое внимание, то ли, чтобы самой забыть о смущении, она сексуально прогнулась, делая то, что у нее получается лучше всего - соблазняя. - Ты меня тоже кое-чему полезному научила, - сказала она таким тоном, словно подобным движениям научилась от меня, а не умела раньше, - а уж об удовольствии я и вовсе молчу. Даже не представляла, что будет так! - в ее голосе была непритворная радость и я несколько поспешно приложила бутылку с водой ко рту, чтобы Карина не заметила, как я поникла. Но видимо, это было у меня в глазах написано, так как она суетливо насыпала чая, и вместе с сахарницей присела напротив, глядя на меня требовательно. - Если твой муж тебя не ценит, то так ему и передай, что он осел.

\- Нет-нет, - я поспешно возразила, слыша возмущенный вдох от моего симбионта. - В том-то и дело, что меня ценят. Понимаешь, он пылинки с меня сдувать готов. Я, честно, не могу именно на это пожаловаться. Но когда дело приходит к тому, чтобы ему как-то сделать приятно в ответ, так нет, все, он не согласен, - нахмурилась, глядя на задумчивое выражение лица Карины. - Бей, хоть убей, я не знаю, в чем дело. Начинала подумывать сначала, что в мастерстве, но как бы подобные вещи в самом разгаре нашей близости он принимал охотно, да что там, откровенно кайфовал. А тут... Все. И почему так - понять не могу, хотя могу похвастаться тем, что мы с мужем понимаем друг-друга с полуслова.

_Или точнее - с полумысли,_ \- с каким-то ехидством добавил Франкенштейн, но я от него отмахнулась.

Мое внимание сейчас привлекла именно Карина. Она, с донельзя задумчивым выражением лица сверлила взглядом сахарницу, пока не отложила ее на столик. В себя ее привел только щелчок чайника, и то не надолго - с прежним раздумьем на лице она поднялась, направляясь к чайнику и чашкам. Ее мысли были мне недоступны, так что пришлось читать ее эмоции. Непонимание, неожиданно сильная досада и разочарование. Подобный диапазон эмоций меня заинтриговал, но наблюдение за женщиной плодов не дало - все так же уйдя в мысли она приготовила чай, прикрывая крышки блюдцами и расставив. И пришла она в себя только через несколько минут, поглядывая в мою сторону с немым извинением.

\- Если честно, причины подобного его поведения мне действительно неизвестны, - эскортница пожала плечами, а я слегка вздохнула. - Богом клянусь, услышав о твоей проблеме, и сопоставив с ней твой внешний вид, я была уверена, что все дело в том, что твои благодарности - слишком невинны. А возможно и ты сама мало раскрепощенная, но теперь-то я уверилась, что вовсе нет. Сравнить твоего мужа с моими клиентами, даже при том, что я его знать не знаю, я не могу - те сюда приходят с четкими желаниями, и еще никогда на моем веку никто из них мне не отказывал в каких-то мелочах, по типу определенных ласк или спонтанного "спасибо", воплощенного в ту или иную сексуальную практику. Были те, кому не вставал, те, кто по нескольких минутах разговора со мной уходили к другим эскортницам, бывало что я не могла исполнить ожидания клиента или его фетиши, но вот чтобы такого, что ты мне рассказала... - она чуть пожала плечами, и я едва смогла сдержать обреченный стон.

\- Жаль. Теперь неизвестно, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем мы дойдем до обоюдного согласия, - я горько представила себе эти годы, а то и десятилетия, что скорее всего Карина представила в виде месяцев. И судя по ее эмоциям - недоумению и какому-то неверию, что-то ей в этой картине не нравилось.

\- Погоди-погоди... Зачем ждать, я не поняла? - посмотрела на женщину не менее недоуменно, чем она на меня.

\- Ну как еще? Пока догадается, что мне не комфортно при таком раскладе, - уточнила, дабы эмоции недоумения и неверия не забивали мне своим навязчивым ароматом рецепторы, тем самым не мешая пить чай... Да вот только эффект получился противоположным - они только усилились. Втянула аромат чая, желая понять, хорош ли он, и заодно перебить это ощущение, вызванное чужими эмоциями, как Карина вскинулась.

\- Да ну... Не верю. Вы что, не разговариваете о сексе? - ее вопрос поставил меня в тупик, и я чуть замерла, не до конца понимая, какого ответа ожидает от меня эскортница. А та, заметив выражение моего лица только присвистнула. - Так вот оно в чем дело! Оля, тебе просто необходимо ему рассказать, поговорить о том, что тебе нравиться. Это основа основ не только удачных сексуальных связей, но и удачных партнерских отношений. Секс - это не тема табу, мы не викторианской эпохе живем, - Карина укоряюще глянула на меня. - Намеки и обиды тут не пройдут - он подумает что чем-то тебя обидел, и будет пытаться загладить вину, дальше не принимая твоей благодарности. Твой муж ведь не телепат, откуда ему узнать, что тебя что-то не устраивает?

На последнем предложении у меня было огромное искушение ухмыльнуться, но вместо этого я задумалась. Карина в общих чертах была права - о подобных недоразумениях не стоило молчать. И уж точно не скрывать их от Франки. Мысленное согласие моего симбионта, только уверило меня в чувстве, что я допустила ошибку, решив прийти сюда, в этот район, и к Карине в частности. Но разговор подобного толка между мной Франкенштейном упрямо не представлялся. Больше была вероятность, что я скорее затащу любимого в постель, нежели найду в себе отвагу признать что что-то меня не устраивает в нем, моем идеале мужчины. Почувствовала, как предательски краснею, и отметила, что Карина это заметила, и смотрела на меня идеально круглыми глазами, словно не зная что сказать. Вот ведь... Еще и ей сейчас объяснять.

_Хочешь, я тебе помогу?_ \- предложил мне мой симбионт, и я уже хотела передать ему контроль над своим телом, как почувствовала, что он явно не это имел ввиду. _Нет, с Кариной разговаривай сама. Я могу предложить, что обсужу это с нашим благоверным,_ \- подобное предложение я приняла на ура, чуть ли не осязаемо чувствуя, как на лице отпечатывается удовольствие. Спорю, женщина передо мной сейчас подумала, что я представляю себе или вспоминаю что-то не слишком приличное.

\- Поверить не могу... Ты действительно смущаешься поговорить с ним об этом? - Карина переспросила меня, заставляя взглянуть в ее сторону. Уж не знаю, что она подумала насчет моей реакции, но перехватив мой взгляд она помотала головой и удивленно распахнула глаза. Ну будто я ей о существовании Союза, оборотней и благородных рассказала, а не о простой проблеме. - В смысле, нет, реально? _Ты_ и _смущаешься_ подобного... Пустяка? - Карина выделила эти два слова интонацией, словно это должно было объяснить эмоциональность, с которой она отреагировала на свой правильный вывод.

\- Ты не понимаешь... - я покачала головой, поджав ноги под грудью и одной рукой обняв свои коленки. Вторая рука потянулась к чаю, но так как он был все еще горячим, я взяла бутылку с водой и чуть испила. - На моего мужчину без грешных мыслей не взглянешь, - на лице Карины отпечаталось сильное неверие, и переубеждать я ее не стала. Не хочет мне верить - пожалуйста. По сути, оснований к доверию ко мне у нее нет, как и у меня к ней. Но я все равно продолжила, воспринимая эти объяснения - как часть не обязывающего разговора. - Я просто не представляю себе с ним разговор о сексе, который не был бы полон похабных намеков. Или не закончился бы в постели, - о том, что о сексе мы еще могли бы делать кому-то подробные лекции, вплоть до поз, говорить я не стала - о таких подробностях нашей жизни мне точно не стоило распространяться.

\- Ладно, я тебе верю, - сказала Карина, идеально притворяясь. В самом деле я почувствовала в ней некоторое сомнение и мысленно усмехнулась, не позволяя своим эмоциям вырваться наружу. Было даже желание показать ей фото Франки, чтобы она убедилась в своих ложных выводах, но делать этого не стала. Все-таки, мы взрослые люди, и доказывать я ей ничего не обязана. - Почему ты не додумалась с ним поговорить я тоже понимаю, тема секса все еще табуирована, несмотря на то, что живем мы во времена довольно раскрепощенные. Но поговорить я вам определенно советую.

\- Так и сделаю, - я кивнула, посматривая в сторону шорт. - В таком случае, я уже буду собираться.

\- Уже? - Карина посмотрела на меня чуть растерянно. - Куда так спешишь? Еще успеешь со своим красавчиком объясниться, - прозвучало это чуть грубо, и не умей я читать эмоций - уже бы развернулась к выходу. Но от Карины чувствовалось сожаление. А после, когда осознала как прозвучали ее слова - досада. - Ну, в смысле, ты же сколько часов оплатила?

\- Не знаю, - дернула плечом, произнеся это чуть пренебрежительно, и не желая, чтобы это восприняли как ответную грубость, поспешила объясниться. - Я спешила к тебе, так что подписала какое-то соглашение, и оплатила. Больше меня это не волновало.

\- Ага, значит Стелла тебе подсунула три-часовой контракт, - с пониманием закивала головой Карина, а потом легко улыбнулась. - В таком случае еще как минимум пол часа у нас есть, если не больше. А ты ведь еще чая не выпила.

\- Ну, меня уже наверное мои обыскались, - я протянула чуть задумчиво, представив, что Франкенштейн вполне так мог устроить маленький филиал ада окружающим из-за волнения. Я ведь связь нашу перекрыла настолько, насколько это было возможно - так, что он мог чувствовать только мое общее состояние, и жива ли я. Да и ни о чем не предупредила... Но тем не менее, решение уже принято - хотя бы на чай я здесь останусь.

\- Не беспокойся, если ты немного дольше пробудешь, чем это отмечено в контракте, я улажу финансовые вопросы, твои чаевые действительно щедрые, - Карина чуть приосанилась, явно пытаясь меня убедить, на что я только вздохнула.

\- Карина, я могу заплатить больше, я вполне платежеспособная, - благодаря тому, что я внимательно глядела на женщину, я заметила как та чуть дернулась, услышав свое имя с моих уст здесь, в простом разговоре, а не в постели. - Если у тебя будут проблемы от того, что я выйду раньше - просто скажи мне. Я уверена, что один разговор твоего начальства со мной все эти проблемы решит. Ну или недостающая сума сможет решить, все равно, - она цепко посмотрела мне в глаза, словно я нанесла ей личное оскорбление, но я выдержала ее взгляд. Хотелось знать истинные причины.

\- Да не в деньгах тут дело, - Карина махнула рукой, выглядя так, будто из нее разом все силы и целеустремленность выкачали. - Просто, если уже говорить начистоту, то я не хочу упускать своего шанса, - я чуть нахмурилась, склонив голову вбок и недоумевая, что она имеет ввиду. - Не так уж и часто у меня есть возможность просто так посидеть с кем-то интересным и поговорить.

В воздухе, словно в цветочной лавке, был улавливаемый отчетливый аромат смущения. То, в чем мне призналась Карина, было для нее до того смущающим, что она и сама себе не хотела в этом признаваться и очень постаралась скрыть это и от моих глаз. По сути, я могла ее понять, такое вот одиночество, когда ты сдвинут в сторону целым обществом, да и еще с незавидным клеймом проститутки, не смущать не могло. А возможно тут было и еще что-то намешано - я не имела понятия, как живут женщины, работающие здесь. И хотела узнать.

\- Карина, - нарочно обратилась к ней по имени, делая паузу и получая желаемый результат - на меня сразу же обратили внимание. Я поймала ее за руку, и заручившись поддержкой своего Франки-симбионта, посмотрела на нее чуть исподлобья, желая ее подбить на искренность. - Я действительно очень благодарна тебе за советы и помощь. Поэтому если у тебя есть какие-то проблемы, то скажи мне, я уверяю тебе, я могу тебе помочь. Может ты вообще хочешь завязать с этим? - последнее я добавила явно зря. Карина раздраженно фыркнула, вырвав свою ладонь из под моей, и скрестила руки под грудью.

\- Вот все вы говорите одно и то же, - эскортница посмотрела на меня с каким-то превосходством, но на подобный взгляд я не отреагировала никак, ожидая продолжения. - Предлагаете найти нормальную работу, помочь с жильем... Но это не так-то просто, - она нахмурилась, устремив взгляд в пол, и я почувствовав ее эмоции, поверила ей. Такого тихого отчаяния, перерастающего в равнодушие, подделать невозможно. В такие моменты надежды уже не остается. - В любом окружении, на любой работе найдется тот, кто меня узнает.Не важно, спал ли он со мной, видел мои обнаженные фото... Большинство из них не побрезгуют меня шантажировать, пытаясь отобрать то, что я смогу обрести. Просто потому что могут. Потому что для них это - просто забава, просто возможность еще раз самоутвердиться. Да даже если всплывет то, что они спали со мной, когда я была проституткой, порицать будут не их, а меня. Устраиваясь здесь у меня особого выбора не было - семейное положение было до того плохое, что единственный выход я тогда видела в проституции. А потом, когда уже осознала, что дальше жить так нельзя - было слишком поздно что либо изменить, - Карина посмотрела мне просто в глаза с таким поражающим равнодушием, что я невольно дернулась. Было ощущение, что ее глаза мертвы, а поэтому - так безразличны к боли, что точила ее душу. - Выхода у меня уже нет. Не остается ничего другого, нежели продолжать сидеть в окне, и надеяться, что заинтересую собой не какого-то больного ублюдка, которого будет радовать тот факт, что мне банально больно.

\- Так быть не должно, - я пересела возле женщины, обнимая ее, и мысленно жалуясь Франкенштейну, что куда не пойду - везде потенциальные пациенты моего дара. И параллельно с этим - сокрыла видимость хвостов, обнимая ими Карину и пуская по ним ощущение тепла. Это единственное, что я могла сейчас сделать для нее. Любое лечение, любое более отважное вмешательство в ее душу и ауру могло ее банально сломить. - Я тебя уверяю, я могу тебе помочь, - услышав это, она забилась в моих руках, пытаясь освободиться, но я ей на это не позволила. Она панически боялась допускать к себе надежду, но я должна была ей ее подарить. Без надежды жить невозможно, можно только существовать. - Понимаю, ты можешь мне не верить, даже больше скажу - у тебя нет никаких оснований доверять мне. Но позволь мне сделать хоть что-то для тебя. Просто чтобы ты могла убедиться, что все мои слова - не простой звук. Так сказать, убедиться благодаря действам.

\- Пусти, - попросила Карина, явно опешившая от моей силы, и я последовала ее просьбе, но тем не менее - не отстраняясь. Карина внимательно посмотрела мне в глаза, и вот уж поистине не знаю, что она там увидела, но ее следующие слова меня порядочно удивили. - Ты странная. Очень, но я почему-то не удивлена, - женщина была спокойна, и я смотрела молча на нее, ожидая продолжения. - Ты уже сделала для меня немало, одним только фактом, что пришла сюда ко мне. И если ты хочешь сделать для меня что-то еще - забудь о своем кошельке. Посиди со мной, поболтаем, дунем себе еще разок. Просто дай мне иллюзию того, что мы обычные женщины.

\- А вот этого я тебе не могу дать, прости, - я произнесла чуть хриплым голосом, на что Карина поджала губы, опуская голову и собираясь подняться. Но прежде чем она успела под влиянием ложных выводов нагрубить мне и выгнать, я поймала пальцами ее подборок, поворачивая к себе и властно увлекая ее в поцелуй. Возможно это было чуть беспардонно с моей стороны, но судя по тому, как охотно ответила Карина, чуть прижимаясь ко мне, против она не была. - Ведь как ты заметила, я странная, да и ты не до конца обычная. Но мы точно можем хорошо провести время.

\- И вот это уже совсем другой разговор, - женщина улыбнулась мне, отстраняясь.

Мои глаза метнулись к блюдцу с фруктами. На меня напал до того сильный голод, что казалось, я смогу все эти фруктики одним укусом съесть. А потом еще и тарелочку в придачу. Как дважды два было ясно, что это из-за печенья "с сюрпризом" и косяка так возрос мне аппетит, но слава всевозможным богам - на никакой диете я не сидела. О своем желании покушать я сообщила Карине, мягко намекнув, что с моего телефона заказать не получится. Женщина кивнула, и завязав свой халат пояском - вышла на коридор, уверяя меня, что обо всем договорится. Облегченно выдохнула - с моего телефона, конечно же, заказать пиццу или прочее можно было, как и с помощью Пита, но было бы глупо спалить свою геолокацию только пищи ради. А в том, что Тао уже запрягли меня отслеживать я была уверена. Хотя... Вполне возможно что он был все еще с Даяной. Но даже это не давало гарантий - как-никак, Франкенштейн горазд и сам разобраться с техникой слежения. Но думать об этом я перестала, как только в комнате появилась Карина.

\- Такого я не ожидала, - смутилась, когда почувствовала, каким диким взглядом смотрю на поднос. Блюда на нем были откровенно простыми: несколько свитков шаурмы, тарелка картошки фри, парочка бургеров, пиалы с различными соусами и салатница полная зелени. Поразило меня скорее колличество пищи, а так же то, как быстро весь этот пир сообразила Карина. - У вас что, по другой стороне здания филиал бара быстрого обслуживания?

\- Ха-ха-ха, нет, но ты была близка к истине, - Карина сгрузила все с подноса на столик, и села на кровать. - У нас просто есть договоренность с ближайшим баром. Частенько, нашим клиентам не хочется сразу после секса куда-то бежать, даже если дело в банальном желании покушать, и они способны доплатить за доставку еды. Поэтому, у нас часто есть стандартный набор для таких лентяев.

\- Что-то мне кажется, что это больше такого стандартного набора, - пробормотала я это так, чтобы Карина точно меня услышала, и подхватив одинокую картошку фри, макнула ее в кетчупе. - Да и быстро ты как-то.

\- А, это, - моя собеседница кивнула мне, подхватывая гамбургер, и пока я в два куска уничтожила фри, открыла его, продолжая. - Ты в удачное время попала - у многих девочек как раз обед. А так как мы имеем в этом баре, как сотрудницы, скидки, то немногие уходят куда-то вне нашей кухни, только те, которым эта еда надоела, или же те, что следят за формой.

\- Так получается, ты у своих подруг свистнула обед? - спросила у нее, подхватив самый аппетитный на вид свиток шаурмы.

\- Ага, - без тени стеснения поддакнула Карина, усиленно пережевывая и снова отзываясь. - Стелла помогла мне отжать. У нас здесь негласное правило, что перспективный клиент все должен получить в первой очереди. А она тебя, похоже, приняла за фетишистку, так что ты у нас вдвойне перспективный клиент, - на этих словах я чуть не поперхнулась, и перевела удивленный взгляд с шаурмы на Карину.

\- Господи, причем еда к фетишу? - я еще раз посмотрела на шаурму, и наследие дядюшки Фрейда проснулось, вызывая ассоциацию по форме. - Только не говори что...

\- Нет-нет, кушай спокойно, никто здесь и не думал иметь кого-то колбасой, - Карину явно забавляло мое выражение лица. Впрочем, то, с каким аппетитом она укусила свой гамбургер, как-то вполне естественно вытеснило из моей головы очень незавидные и мерзкие картинки. - У людей капец какие разные фетиши. Нашей подруге однажды попался фетишист еды. Он пришел и заплатил деньги только за то, что подруга сначала накормила его, а потом он - ее. Правда, охрану вызывать пришлось - чувак в принципе не понимал словосочетания "спасибо, я наелась"! - женщина воскликнула это с каким-то возмущением, и я молча ее слушала, уничтожая свою еду. - Начальство тогда, конечно, побухтело на извращенцев, которые их кормят - как оказалось, в прямом и переносном смысле - но меры предприняло. Теперь у нас тут не только минибар, но и еще еда, прямо в комнатах. Да и на кухне выбор стал чуть богаче, что не может не радовать.

\- И часто тебе попадаются странные клиенты? - сказать, что я была обескуражена услышанным - это как ничего не сказать, хотя, я думала что о человеческих пороках знаю все. А оказалось как оказалось. Карина пытливо на меня посмотрела, а потом хмыкнула.

\- Да не то чтобы... Лично мне максимум что попадалось - футфетишисты и нижние, которым их Домина отказала в сексе. Но вот девочки рассказывали всякое, но распространяться об этом я не буду, извини, - я кивнула, понимая Карину, но она видимо мое выражение лица восприняла на свой лад. - Многие из этих клиентов довольны нашими услугами и соответственно - конфиденциальностью, а мы довольны их щедростью, и отпускать их конкуренции не можем.

\- Все нормально, я понимаю, - кивнула ей, пытаясь улыбнуться, но видимо вышло у меня так себе, так как женщина тут же рассмеялась, и мы продолжили есть.

И только вдоволь насытившись, съев добрую половину того, что она принесла на подносе, мы вновь продолжили разговор. В основном, эскортница спрашивала меня о моей жизни, и я рассказывала ей только те истории, где уровни сверхсил в нашей колоритной семье можно было пропустить, и чтобы смысл не терялся. В итоге получилось так, что мой рассказ пестрел описаниями моих гулянок, буднями в школе, и словно вишенка на торте - недавними приключениями во время нашего путешествия. Но насколько я могла судить по ауре Карины - ей этого было вполне достаточно. Было невыносимо жаль ее, и того, что ей приходилось довольствоваться малым. Она напоминала мне одновременно наших благородных, как и беженцев из Союза - словно на обычную человеческую жизнь у нее не было права априори. Мой симбионт разумно подсказывал мне, что подобная ситуация есть у многих женщин, так или иначе вынужденных себя продавать, но вот именно право на обычную жизнь Карине мне хотелось дать. Хотя бы, подарить надежду. Поэтому, когда мы пили очередную кружку чая, я вновь подняла эту тему.

\- Так, насколько я правильно поняла, за еду надо доплачивать, - я вытащила из сумочки деньги, игнорируя недовольный взгляд эскортницы. Да и что-то мне подсказывало, что количество потраченных сегодня мною денег будет последним, над чем будет горевать Франкенштейн. - Не смотри так на меня, твои чаевые - только твои, - я строго покачала пальцем, на что Карина усмехнулась.

\- Ага, только в этой сумме бы вместились еще одни чаевые, - фыркнула она, и забрав у меня деньги, отсчитала нужную сумму, вернув мне остальное.

\- Хм, спасибо за честность, - я без возражений спрятала деньги обратно в сумочку, и вытащила из своего пространственного кармана блокнот и ручку, благо по размеру они не превышали видимый размер моего аксессуара. - Но хоть ты и не желаешь, я тебе хочу дать еще кое-что, - быстро начеркав на листке все, что посчитала нужным, я передала его Карине. - Здесь все возможные контакты, по которым ты можешь со мной связаться, и базовая информация. Я ни к чему тебя не обязываю, не подумай, - заметив выражение лица Карины, я попыталась сгладить углы. - Это на случай, если тебе понадобиться моя помощь, просто сохрани это и обращайся в любое время. Даже если тебе нужно будет просто кому-то выговориться, дай мне знак, и я устрою все так, чтобы обеспечить это, - моя собеседница приняла листок, просматривая информацию, я же оставалась спокойной. Нарочно ведь преподнесла это в такой манере, чтобы она не чувствовала с моей стороны никакого давления, а просто дополнительную возможность. Даже просто вот так приехать и поболтать, или же в свободное время - прогуляться. Да даже просто переписываться. И судя по мягкой, какой-то снисходительной улыбке Карины, мне удалось ее убедить.

\- Ладно, спасибо за это, - ее благодарность наигранной не была, хотя в тоне была какая-то веселость. - Думаю, не откажешь мне в ответной благодарности? - теперь ее веселость стала мне понятнее - в руках она держала косяк. Чуть прикусив губу, я посмотрела на самокрутку, чем вызвала опаску у Карины. - Да не боись, тебя так сильно взяло из-за того, что ты раньше продегустировала печеньки, - она указала мне злосчастную выпечку, что все еще стояла на прикроватной тумбочке. - Сейчас мы просто расслабимся, они слабенькие.

\- Не, ну раз так говоришь... - я приняла от нее косяк, слегка улыбаясь, чтобы стереть эту опаску.

В этом деле я преуспела. Мы обе порядком расслабились, так как Карина не соврала - косяк вне тандема действительно не бил по мозгам, а давал только расслабление и то самое ощущение что ты - шарик, наполненный гелием. Передавая друг другу косяк мы хохотали, рассказывая друг другу анекдоты или реальные, смешные истории. Правда вся веселость с меня схлынула, а за душу хватил леденящий страх, стоило мне засечь в радиусе километра стремительно приближающуюся в человеческом темпе ауру. Ауру, которую я не с спутаю ни с какой другой. Ауру моего мужа, Франкенштейна, которая полыхала праведным гневом.


	174. Часть 171

Мою замершую позу и стремительно бледнеющие щеки Карина отметила сразу, чуть напрягаясь. Посмотрев по сторонам, и явно не понимая изменений в моем настроении, она уставилась в мою сторону. Видимо, ожидала объяснений, пока что молча. Но на ней я сейчас не сосредоточилась. Мысли напоминали улей разъяренных ос, идеи появлялись одна безумнее другой. Оправданий можно было не искать, я знала, что если Франкенштейн обвинит меня в неверности - то будет абсолютно в своем праве. Хм, может тогда он позволит мне загладить мою вину тем, что изначально я хотела преподнести как благодарность? Но нет-нет, сейчас не время о подобном думать - у меня еще будет время извиниться, особенно, если Франки надумает злиться на меня веками. Сейчас важнее было то, как его успокоить, если он решит тут все на камушке разнести в порыве чувств. А он может, в этом как-то я не сомневалась. Эскортнице надоело ждать, и она прервала мои мысли.

\- Хей, что случилось? Что-то не так, тебя сильно вштырило? - она кивком указала на косяк в моей руке, и я, чувствуя как Франкенштейн все ближе и ближе, поняла, что даже если он тут все разгромит - мне скорее этого пресечь не удастся, и просьбы успокоиться будут выглядеть как ничтожные попытки оправдаться. А что нужно делать, когда наступает нечто неизбежное? Расслабиться и понадеяться, что ты выживешь. Ну, в том что я выживу я была уверенная, но вот выживут ли остальные... Желая прогнать собственные черные мысли и тревогу Карины, я сделала затяжку, причем, такую щедрую что эскортница округлила глаза. И поспешила объясниться, да так, чтобы не спалить своих умений.

\- Не знаю, может трава как-то расширяет сознание, но у меня плохое предчувствие, - сказав это на вдохе, почти скороговоркой, я выдохнула, чуть ли не сразу закашлявшись. - Кха, очень скверное, - добавила, в перерывах между кашлем, - прям дерьмовое.

\- Да ладно тебе, расслабься, - женщина легким, ловким движением забрала у меня самокрутку. - Уверена, это сейчас пройдет, - ободряюще улыбнувшись мне, она сделала затяжку, как снаружи комнаты, с коридора борделя, донеслись два голоса - мужской и женский.

Я округлила глаза, якобы в удивлении и посмотрела в сторону двери. Вот и будет мне сейчас конец. Карина успела только растеряно на меня взглянуть, как на пороге явился Франкенштейн. Бросив на меня мимолетный взгляд, он тут же посмотрел на мою собеседницу. Я, в прочем, так же глянула в ее сторону, чтобы хотя бы взглядом извиниться, если не успею и слова сказать... Но эскортница смотрела только на моего мужа, словно он был привидением. Посмотрев на Франкенштейна, я не заметила ответной реакции, разве что некоторое недоумение, и снова повернулась к Карине. Та громко кашляла, едва успев поставить косяк в пепельницу, и вытаращилась сначала на Франки, а потом - на меня.

\- Господи, так ты РЕАЛЬНО не врала! - она воскликнула это с таким удивлением, что Франкенштейн на секунду опешил. - Он действительно красавчик! - после такой искренности, я отметила, как веко моего мужа задергалось, выдавая уровень нервозности и раздражения.

\- Мужчина, я попрошу вас немедленно покинуть наше заведение! - требовательно сказала девушка со стойки, которая, скорее всего, была той самой Стеллой. Она была довольно-таки уверенная в себе, пока Франки не взглянул в ее сторону. От нее отчетливо чувствовался страх, хотя она пыталась храбриться. - Иначе я буду вынуждена вызвать охрану!

\- Дамочка, поверьте, - тон моего мужа был мне знаком, я невольно поежилась. Та самая смесь притворной учтивости и желания убивать. - Вы не хотите проблем со мной, - он сказал это в том же тоне, что, как по мне, эффект имело лучший, чем контроль разума. - А проблемы будут, если вы вздумаете вызвать охрану. И тогда ваше... Кхм... _Заведение_ , - он нарочно презрительно произнес это слово, - обанкротится на радость вашим конкурентам. В этом я вас уверяю, - Стелла взглянула на меня, видимо, сопоставив что спонсор моей сегодняшней щедрости - стоит прямо перед ней. А Франкенштейн, заметив ее сомнение, тут же добавил еще один аргумент в свою пользу. - Женщин я не бью, можете не волноваться за сохранность здоровья своей сотрудницы, - Стелла испугано кивнула, сгинув из комнаты, и захлопнув за собой дверь.

_... Только за психическое я не ручаюсь,_ \- мысленно дополнила последнюю фразу любимого, почувствовав, как встрепенулся мой симбионт. _Причем, не только Карины, но и мое._

_Эх, Оля-Оля,_ \- мое второе "я" долго себя ждать не заставило, тут же мне ответив. _Я тебе помогу, только следуй моим указаниям. Первое - притворись зайкой и сиди, не отсвечивай._

_Хм-м-м... Ладно,_ \- я последовала этому не хитрому совету, и послушно села в кресло, еще и голову в плечи вжав для пущей убедительности. Мой симбионт меня похвалил, а я стала наблюдать за обстановкой. Пока что Карина и Франкенштейн оценивающе смотрели друг на друга, не решаясь что-либо сказать. Но эскортница, не иначе, как послушав своей интуиции, решила что нападение - лучшая защита.

\- Чего ты сюда приперся, козел-ревнивец, а? - она уперла руки в бока, и я только могла поразиться ее смелости. Хотя, если посмотреть на это с другой стороны... Франкенштейн боксера на напоминал, его телосложение хоть и было мускулистым, но казалось абсолютно спортивным. А в сочетании с модельной внешностью, вполне могло сложиться впечатление, что мой муж просто просаживает в качалке все свободное время, особо навыков-то не имея. А уж об реальной мощи моего мужа, Карина даже и подумать бы не могла. - Врываешься тут, нарушая ее личное пространство! Ты посмотри, как ее испугал! - эскортница указала на меня рукой, и я сжалась, только подтверждая это. Франкенштейн мельком взглянул на меня, и снова прикипел взглядом к своей оппонентке. - Решил здесь семейные сцены устраивать, стыда ей наделать? Да что ты за мужчина! Даже на разговор о вашем интиме ее не вывел, а именно в этом она и нуждалась.

\- Не желаю слушать в свою сторону претензии от женщины, которая соблазняет молоденьких девушек, - непререкаемым тоном парировал Франкенштейн, заметно раздражаясь.

\- А сам-то ты явно не в ее возрасте, плейбой, ты в курсе? Тебе ли запрещать ей эксперименты молодости? - Карина ответила, ни секунды не сомневаясь, будучи порядочно возмущенной. Впрочем, Франкенштейн в долгу не оставался, внешне оставаясь умеренно спокойным, но вся его аура кричала о том, до чего он сейчас зол. Я даже боялась возобновлять нашу мысленную связь, а то как бы рвануло...

_Отлично, они отвлеклись друг на друга,_ \- тоном опытного стратега отозвался мой симбионт, и я почувствовала, как мой взгляд не по моей воли останавливается на самокрутке. _Теперь бери косяк и иди к печеньям. Нужно, чтобы ты обкурилась._

_Ты уверен?_ \- с некоторой опаской переспросила его, но исполнять его задумку все равно принялась, ловко стащив косяк и присаживаясь на кровать.

_На все сто. Теперь единственный способ отвести его от идеи все тут разгромить - это переключить все его внимание на тебя, и идею позаботиться о твоем состоянии. Будет так действенно, как приказ от Рейзел-нима_ \- слова Франкенштейна не были лишены логики, поэтому я уже хотела приниматься за интенсивное курение, как меня остановили, просто захватив контроль над телом. _Нет, так ты только раскашляешься и блеванешь, это не поможет. Сначала печенье, потом косяк, и снова печенье_

_Поняла,_ \- ведомая этим советом, я подхватила из контейнера одну печеньку, пытаясь не думать о том, что еще совсем недавно сама себе поклялась, что больше их не трону. Ноги опять отняло, как и в прошлый раз, но быстрее, и к этому еще добавилась некоторая дезориентация в окружающем пространстве. В голове гудело, а не приятно шумело, как при косяке, и я самую малость испугалась. Но доела печенье, чуть ли не сразу делая затяжку, как только прожевала. Теперь позывов покашлять уже не было, только кайф, сгладивший неприятные ощущения после выпечки.

_Так, теперь бери еще одну,_ \- я послушалась, один раз укусила, и резко почувствовала, как контроль над телом перехватили.

\- Ой, а это печенье, похоже... Хе-хе, необычное, - смешок, что у меня вырвался, казался немного странным. Будто и вовсе не принадлежал мне. Возможно, так не задумывалось, и это вырвалось под действием травки. Переспросить у своего симбионта я не могла. Но зато почувствовала, как поднимаюсь, покачиваясь так, словно перебрала с алкоголем, и снова плюхаюсь на кровать, но очень неуклюже, боком, падая на колени и чуть ли не полностью сорвав покрывало.

\- Какая прелесть... Не только самокрутки, но и еще нелегальные печенья, на токсичном молоке? - с издевкой поинтересовался Франкенштейн, глядя на Карину. Но та не смотрела на него - она вытаращилась на меня. Вполне заслуженно, должна заметить, так как ей я тоже сказала, что ее печенье больше не трону, объясняя ей свой отказ описанием своего самочувствия. Уличив момент, когда Франкенштейн на меня не смотрит, не меняясь в лице, подмигнула Карине, что вкупе легким, словно случайным жестом руки, дало свои плоды. Эскортница поняла, что я что-то задумала, и нарочно небрежно отвернулась от меня.

\- Я ни к чему ее не принуждала, - ее тон был слегка обиженным, и я понимала, что эта интонация предназначалась именно мне. - Да и твоя новоиспеченная супруга совершеннолетняя, не так ли? - ехидно добавила она, и я втихушку рассмеялась. Громко хохотать не отважилась, из-за напряженности момента, но заметив пытливый взгляд Франкенштейна, решила понаглеть и объясниться.

\- Новоиспеченная... выпеченная! Я сама как та печенька, ха-ха, - к моему стыду, смех начал расти в геометрической прогрессии, и остановить это я была не в силах. После моих слов поддержка моего симбионта-Франки тоже исчезла, и от неожиданности потеряла опору, хлопнувшись пятой точкой на пол. - Ой, упала, - и снова смех, но в этот раз от осознания абсурдности происходящего.

\- Ох, Ольга... - тон Франкенштейна был несколько жалобным, в ауре уже не было гнева, и я посмотрела в его сторону, широко и радостно улыбнувшись. План, все-таки, сработал! Про мою ошибку, казалось, забыли в тот же миг, муж помог подняться, а после и вовсе взял на руки, позволяя обнять его за шею.

\- Родной, я тебя не заслуживаю, - сказала это с дебильной улыбкой на устах, но судя по тому, как на меня посмотрел Франки, добавив едва слышное "глупости не говори", он понял, что я это всерьез. Правда, когда его взгляд опять вернулся к Карине, было заметно, что остыть он еще не остыл. Смазано поцеловала его в шею, надеясь, что держа меня на руках, сеять хаос Франкенштейн не будет. А то я знаю, что он бы вполне смог!

\- Надеюсь, что теперь тебе будет стыдно, - Франкенштейн тонко намекнул Карине на мое состояние, на что женщина была готова задохнуться от возмущения.

\- Я помогала справится твоей жене в том, в чем ты бессилен, а ты еще смеешь меня обвинять?! - воскликнула она, и в напряженной тишине, воцарившейся между ними слышно было только мой тщетно сдерживаемый смешок. Понимая, что нормального прощания между мной и Кариной не получиться, я сломанной куклой перевесилась через руку Франкенштейна головой вниз, и словно случайно, пальцем указала на листочек с моими данными.

\- Не забудь, Карина, о моем пре... - остановилась в середине предложения, чуть не захлебнувшись слюной, и поднялась до прежнего положения, хохоча с самой себя.

\- Не забуду, а ты не забудь сумочку, - пробормотала эскорница, сунув мне аксессуар в руки и напоследок погладив по голове. Франки посмотрел на нее, как на самое мерзкое, известное природе насекомое и молча развернулся на пятке, выходя.

Я опять хохотала. То ли от травы, то ли от вытянутых лиц окружающих, что замечали что меня несут в одной кофте и трусах на руках. Особенно любопытные и взволнованные взгляды я улавливала от всяких туристов, и приветливо махала им рукой, упиваясь их вытягивающимися лицами. Франкенштейн вначале пытался отгонять зевак своим, далеким от радужного, выражением лица, но быстро сдался - человеческое любопытство было сильнее. Его потуги не могли не смешить, чем еще сильнее приковала к себе внимание. Милый в ответ только как-то обреченно чертыхнулся. К нам еще и какая-то упоротая девушка пристала. Нет, она конечно милашка, так как то и дело, ломанным английским спрашивала меня, все ли в порядке. Видать, хотела помочь, но предлагать Фране это побоялась. Я пыталась с ней разговаривать, отважно борясь со смешками, не дающими мне нормально даже одного предложения вымолвить. Пока у Франкенштейна не лопнуло терпение - абсолютно не дружелюбно он рявкнул на мою собеседницу, что я банально обкурилась, и пользуясь ее ступором, быстро слинял. А до меня только что дошло, что ответил он ей не на английском, а на сербском.

\- Ха-ха-ха, ты отправил ее в аут! - одобрительно похлопала его по плечу, пока Франкенштейн поворачивал в какой-то тихий, подозрительно выглядящий даже в дневном свете, переулок.

\- По акценту понять было проще простого.

Ответить нормально не успела - сразу как мой смех утих, мой благоверный шустро прыгнул на крышу, заставляя подавиться резким порывом ветра прямо в харю. А после уже и вовсе резвым кузнечиком ускакал по крышам. Прижала к лицу свою сумочку, хрюкнув от смеха. А все потому что я себе представила, как бы охуел кто-то со сверх-способностями, если бы сейчас нас заметил. И не важно, "свои" ли, или из этого дурацкого Союза - картина все-равно была загляденье. Отняв сумочку от лица, попыталась оглянуться, чтобы определить, где мы, но наткнулась на взгляд Франкенштейна и так и залипла. Милый уже не был зол, нет - он выглядел чертовски усталым. Глубоко внутри шевельнулось что-то, смутно напоминающее совесть, но я сумела отогнать от себя это чувство - по глазам Франкенштейна я видела, что меня в этой ситуации не винит. Да и по сути, прав он. Ведь знал кого себе в жены взял, следовательно - понимает, что я и не такое очебучить могу. И судя по отсутствии в его ауре гнева, я и близко не подошла к границе его терпения этой своей выходкой.

Счастливо рассмеялась, радуясь удаче и почувствовала, как мы приземлились. Я не успела даже оглянуться, чтобы увидеть, кто встретил нас здесь, на несколько диком паркинге возле парка, но почувствовала на себе взгляды, а следовательно меня заметили. Франкенштейн чуть ли не сию минуту занес меня в наш кемпер, и мне оставалось только чувствовать эмоции окружающих, что вязким, как кисель, недоумением разлилось по окружающем пространстве. Я взглянула на Франки, и почувствовала, как абсолютно неосознанно начинаю смеяться в полный голос, неудержимо, слегка безумно. Это не было дело рук моего симбионта, да и Франки изрядно изумился, поэтому я пришла к выводу, что это все еще меня держит трава. Но к счастью, было ясно, что это последний рывок - перерывы в смехе теперь были все больше, давая мне возможность отдышаться. Франкенштейн все еще смотрел на меня непонимающе, и я невольно вспомнила выражение лица Карины, когда та впервые увидела моего мужа. С новыми смешками Франки вздохнул, помогая мне зайти на второй этаж.

\- Переоденься, пожалуйста, - мягко намекнул мне он, чуть ли не подсовывая мне три вешалки с платьями. Желая угодить любимому, и заодно хоть немного порадовать, я выбрала платье, на котором он дольше всех задержал взгляд. Оно, конечно, было милым, да и под цвет моей ауры - оранжевое, но... Обилие рюшек вызывало ассоциацию с тортом или маленькой девочкой, и я даже не знала, что в моем случае хуже. Но приняла вешалку и легким смешком, снимая кофту занятным образом - просто разрывая на себе ткань.

\- Хорошо, я приоденусь для тебя, буду как апельсинка, - я вскочила на ноги, хихикнув, и от падения меня спас Франкенштейн, подловив в последний момент за талию.

\- Ольга, только переоденься спокойно, сидя, ладно? - мой муж усадил меня на кровать, и уверившись, что я его поняла, вполне осмысленно кивнув, и оглядываясь в поисках лифчика. Который милый незамедлительно мне подал. Я тут же благодарно поцеловала его в ручку, принимая от него белье, но ответной улыбки не увидела. - Я пойду еды тебе приготовлю.

\- Не надо готовить, - с улыбкой возразила, заметив легкое недоумение, и продолжила. - Пошли кого-то за фаст-фудом, ладно? Что-то захотелось чего-то такого жирного, - с улыбкой похлопала себя по животе, и в ответ на этот жест увидела скупую улыбку.

\- Хорошо, как пожелаешь, - Франки кивнул и неестественно быстро исчез. Я тут же принялась за переодевание, и услышала, как дверца кемпера открывается. На секунду стало тихо, и я, разобравшись с лифчиком, стала возиться с платьем.

\- Кертье, у меня для тебя задача, - в тишине раздался голос Франкенштейна, и я встала с кровати, аккуратно застегивая платье. Хотелось не измять его, но вместе с тем и не навернуться. Тело, конечно, чувствовалось и слушалось меня с каждой минутой все лучше, но лучше перестраховаться.

\- Какая честь, - без проблем уловила безэмоциональный голос Раэля.

\- Кого-нибудь побить? Украсть? Отомстить? - тут же последовала заметно воодушевленная реплика Мэй. - Постирать вещи?

\- Ах да, я забыл что это не наш Раэль, - посторонний бы и не заметил, но я отметила в голосе Франкенштейна легкое пренебрежение. - Со всех ног бегите в какие-то бары быстрого питания и возьмите, пожалуйста, из каждого большой набор чего угодно, - теперь в голосе моего мужа чувствовалось легкое воодушевление, и я поняла, что "правильные" Кертье уже отыскались. Чуть пригладила платье, медленной, даже как на человека, походкой приближаясь к лестнице и осторожно спускаясь. - Вот деньги.

\- На всех? - отчетливо услышала Раджека, а потом заметила, как Франкенштейн отрицательно покачал головой. Мне остались всего какие-то две ступеньки.

\- Нет времени, чтобы всех спрашивать что кто хочет, просто возьмите чего побольше, и... - я не дала ему закончить, буквально свалившись с последней ступеньки на шею любимому, ощутимо обняв. А после и улыбнулась остальным, как могла более дружелюбно, но судя по тому, как Раджек, вместе с Рагаром вскинули брови, не скрывая своего удивления - малость перестаралась. Ну, хотя бы не чувствовался от них страх, и то благо. По остальным, а именно по Паше, М-24, Бенго, Раэлю и Мэй я только скользнула взглядом. Доберусь еще и до них, всему свое время. А теперь стоит что-то сказать, а то все смотрят на меня, словно ожидают от меня поощрения.

\- И по-быстрее, - дополнила Франки, желая хоть немного прогнать ступор обоих Кертье. - Тыгыдыкайте, мои рыцари, хи-хи-хи, - рассмеялась от невольно сравнения Кертье с рыцарями, осознавая, что Рагар и Раджек могли это воспринять за сравнение с Центральным Аппаратом. И судя по тому, как Франкенштейн нахмурился, извернувшись из моей хватки, сравнение это лестным не было. Ну... Упс? Хе-хе, если это наших Кертье действительно задело, я извинюсь за это чуть позднее. Хотя, судя по аурах наших местных ассасинов, в обиде они не были, а скорее - в шоке. Встретившись глазами с Раджеком и Рагаром, воспользовавшись немым предложением моего мужа, я прошла к еще одному члену этой семейки, пускай и не местному. Век живи - век воспитывай, так говорилось в пословице, или как-то наоборот? - Бука, ты не хотел мне помочь? Я-я-язва, хи-хи-их.

\- Это не связано с нуной, - сложил руки на груди Кертье, краем глаза наблюдая за моим приближением. - Почему я должен помогать?

\- Пфф, да ты никому не нужен, даже нуне, - конечно, я осознавала, что это могло звучать грубо, но что попишешь? Вижу, что по другому с Раэлем не выходит - нужно чуть его спустить с небес на землю, если хочу от него добиться хоть немного адекватного поведения, а не этого режима наседки благородной. Глянула в сторону Мэй, не иначе, как желая чуть подразнить Кертье, и заговорщицки поиграла бровями, понимая, что с подмигиванием меня могут разоблачить сию минуту. - Нуна Раэля, одевай рюшки и пойдем со мной! - я представила себе лицо Раэля, если бы подобное произошло, и несдержанно рассмеялась, чувствуя как меня поддерживает за руку Франкенштейн, спасая от падения.

\- Ты уже нагулялась, - к моему удивлению, любимый это предложение воспринял всерьез, и я повернулась, глядя на него снизу вверх. Серьезный, непоколебимый как тот айсберг в океане, жуть! Надо бы разрядить обстановку. 

\- Фра-а-аня, не будь такой занудой, - слегка сконфуженно хохотнула, махнув рукой в сторону Мэй, в надежде что любимый поймет мой замысел. Ух, хоть бери и восстанавливай нашу ментальную связь!

_Не надо, Ольга,_ \- мой симбионт тут же активировался, обращаясь ко мне как-то снисходительно. _Еще рано._

_Ладо-ось, не было темы,_ \- подакнула своему прошлому я, и продолжила, пока посторонние не заметили моей заминки.

\- Мы, девочки, просто хотим раз-вле-ку-хи, - по слогам сказала это своему мужу, надеясь, что уж он мою актерскую игру, но в итоге не сдержалась, и со всхлипом засмеялась, пряча лицо на груди любимого. Он в ответ на это только вздохнул, и я поняла, что меня скорее всего, не поймут, пока это мое состояние хиханьек и хаханьек не закончится.

\- Я не против, - я взглянула на Мэй и заметила как та содрогнулась. - Только без рюшей, меня от них тошнило, как и от Фланеля, который только рюши и покупал для меня. Я словно торт ходила до пяти лет!

\- Рюшки, ха-ха-ха, - согнулась в пол, не сумев объяснить, что меня так развеселили не столько рюшки, сколько то, что у нас с Мэй одинаковое отношение к рюшкам, даже сравнения были те же. Почему это меня так веселило, что мне пришлось схватиться за живот, чтобы тот не болел, я не знала. Видимо, вся вина в траве. Или в печенье, что более вероятно - все-таки с Кариной у меня не было такого состояния. Франкенштейн все так же поддерживал меня, а его аура действовала благосклонно - вся она сияла спокойствием, как горсть бриллиантов на солнечном свете.

\- Не обращайте внимания, ее сейчас даже согнутый пальчик веселить будет, - Франки обратился к окружающим, и Паша, видимо, ведомый интересом, показал мне палец. А засмеялась не столько с этого жеста, сколько с того, с каким трепетом тот согнул палец.

\- Да-а, весело, - хмыкнул он с улыбкой, явно не имея ввиду палец, а я невольно задумалась, может ли мое состояние пригодиться как отмаза к какому-то потенциально глупому действию.

_Один_ _вопрос - зачем тебе это?_ \- в мои размышления вклинился мой "шиза", спрашивая чуть ли не так же серьезно как Франкенштейн в реале. _Тебе за сегодня все еще мало подвигов?_

_Ну вы посмотрите на него, даже уже и подумать нельзя,_ \- не иначе, как желая показать свой характер, я стала размышлять о возможных шалостях, хихикая уже на порядок ехиднее.

\- Я здесь ради нуны, а не ради тебя, - мои мысли прервало бурчание Раэля, что стал смотреть в другую сторону. Видимо, пытался показаться крутым, на деле просто размусоливал свои загоны. Нарочно хитро посмотрела на него, ехидно прогоготав, и зная, что это спишут на кайф. А вот тяжелый взгляд Франкенштейна отдавался в его ауре легкими флюидами Копья, едва заметными. Не будь я так близко к нему - без ментальной связи не почувствовала бы даже. Но зато он промолчал, не входя с Раэлем в дискуссию, а к нам подошли наши школьники и остальные благородные, наблюдая в большей степени именно за мной.

_Теперь я знаю, что чувствуют зверюшки в зоопарке,_ \- со смешком сообщила своему симбионту, но тот ответил лишь громким, как для мысленной речи, фырканьем.

\- А нам делали головомойку, когда мы стащили у того чувака товар. Еще и ко всему - мы просто для прикола, - буркнул недовольно Шинву, и я почувствовала как напрягся Франкенштейн, явно готовясь ответить школьникам, а точнее - Шинву. Вот и отлично, не придется мне сквозь смех объясняться, а то еще бы не воспринял серьезно.

\- Шинву, во первых, вы - несовершеннолетние, - голос Франки звучал грозно, заметно сбивая с ребяток спесь, так как Ик-Хан невольно тоже стал фигурировать в выговоре. И правильно, а то отчебучили это парни вместе, так что отдуваться им теперь тоже вдвоем. - Во вторых, вы сделали это в стране, где наркотики под запретом, и в третьих - кроме марихуаны вы стащили еще и кокаин, - ребята взглянули на моего мужа с опаской, видимо, боялись повторения лекции о вреде наркотиков, но в этом случае - не от меня, хе-хе. - Да и Ольгу одурманили насильно.

\- Точно-то-о-очно, - закивала головой, слегка подрагивая от смеха. Все-таки, несмотря на то, что Карина меня в первый раз угостила неожиданно, дальше я действовала в собственной инициативе. Но сказочку нужно поддерживать, даже если очень хочется смеяться от факта, что идею подал мне сам Франкенштейн ака "шиза" - Мне дали веселую печеньку. Ну а потом и пошло, и поехало! - и снова рассмеялась, на что муженек грустно и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я тоже хочу веселую печеньку, - малость капризно потянула Мэй Кертье за рукав рубашки.

\- Нет! - тут же отказал он и Санву взглядом щеночка уставилась на Франкенштейна.

\- Фланель, можно мне печеньку? - мои плечи чуть затряслись от смеха, но я прикусила язык, не издавая и звука - уж очень хотелось посмотреть на реакцию Франки.

\- Ни за что, - по слогам и строго ответил он, и я рассмеялась, отстранившись от него. Так и знала, по сути, другого и не ожидала.

\- Зануда, пф-ф, - хихикнула, а потом посмотрела на Мэй. Не знаю, что меня укусило, не иначе как прощупывал границы терпения своего мужа. Залить его не хотелось, но было интересно узнать, как много он способен мне позволить. - Подруга, мы можем пойти и дунуть где-то. Мы ведь товар, что добыли Шинву и Ик-Хан, хахаха, - ладошкой вытерла глаза от смеха, наблюдая обиженно-шокированные моськи Шинву и Ик-Хана. - Не выбросили, хе-хе-хе.

\- Ольга, я тебя умоляю, угомонись, - Франкенштейн вздохнул, глядя на меня, одними глазами умоляя, но посмотрев на него, я лишь улыбнулась. Смена темы будет достаточной помощью? Думаю да, но и из образа выбиваться не стоит. Да и не хочется, будучи честной.

\- У-у-у, моя няшка грустная. Франки, почему ты такой серьезный?- повиснула на шее любимого и надув губы, стала тыкать его пальцем в щеку. - Даже не улыбнешься, бука такой как Раэль нездешний.

\- Если она... Если разбушуется, можно позвать ее отца, босс сам не справится, - шепотом сказал Бенго Раэлю и тот согласно кивнул. Только вот что-то мне подсказывает, что Франки от подобного бы не обрадовался - вон как напрягся, даже щека не так сильно под пальцем прогибается. Я благосклонно сделала вид, что не услышала, и продолжила его "истязать", тыкая в щеку и похихикивая.

\- Да, давайте позовем их всех, - Мэй загорелась энтузиазмом, видимо, надеясь что придет также и Баддувкреур. Я ухмыльнулась - а что, это было бы точно весело! Но отца дергать по пустякам не хотелось.

_Или, может, просто не хочешь, чтобы он тебя увидел укуренной?_ \- со смешком отозвался мой симбионт, никак пытаясь как-то задеть в ответ на "шизу". _Боишься, что тебя отчитают?_  
  


 _Это звучит как вызов!_ \- я подобралась, мысленно чертыхая своего "соседа", так как физически лыбу с лица стереть для меня было слишком затруднительно. Но зато хоть лыба стала коварной и таинственной!

\- Да не надо никого звать, - услышала голос нашего Эмыча, и краем глаза глянула на эту тусовку. М-24, с фальшивой улыбкой подошел к Мэй и Бенго, приобняв их, и опасаясь даже смотреть в сторону Раэля или мою. Даже не пришлось читать его эмоций, чтобы понять, какое отношение у него к божествам. - Вы главное Ольге этой идеи не подкидывайте, а то я боюсь, что случиться кое-что плохое и неотвратимое, - модифицированный вздрогнул, явно вспомнив что-то нехорошее. Интересно, правда, что именно. На свадьбе ведь все хорошо было... Или это он все еще забыть не может того спарринга в Забвении и неизгладимого впечатления, что оставила после себя Фуъия?

\- Давайте сделаем себе селфи, мы же в Голандии! - Суйи отозвалась, делая вид, что она восхищенна этой идеей. Я естественно слышала эти шепотки ребят, и понимала, что предложила она это в целях конспиративных, для отвлечения внимания, но... Что такого в селфи крутого, чтобы этим восхищаться? Я немного непонимающе посмотрела на нашу айдол, но потом осознала, какая это возможность... Можно ведь безобидно повалять дурака, да и заодно оставить хорошие воспоминания от сегодняшнего происшествия, а не плохие! Я уже говорила, что эти дети - гениальны? Я отлипла от Франкенштейна, и заметив, как другие насторожились при виде моего энтузиазма, решила озвучить в краткой форме свои мысли.

\- Идиотские и неудачные селфи... Давайте сделаем это! - я обрадовано хлопнула в ладоши и пользуясь тем, что из посторонних никто на нас не смотрит - прибежала с мобильником в руках.

\- Можно еще попытаться воспроизвести всякие мемы, - Павел поддержал мою затею, источая едва заметное облегчение и притащил за собой почти всех благородных. Выстроившись в ряд за школьниками, они остановились, словно чего-то ожидая, видимо, ожидали каких-то подсказок. Ну ничего, мы научим!

\- Все улыбаемся как Оля, - хохотнула Мэй, а Бенго опасливо покосился в мою сторону.

\- Да у меня лицо порвется, - пробормотал стрелок, надеясь, что я его не слышу, на что я только шире улыбнулась.

\- Представьте Рэй так улыбнется? У них будет новый Джокер, - представила Мэй и залилась смехом, в чем я ей вторила, так как картина могла бы быть действительно уморительной. Даже Раэль натянул ворот на лицо. Ведь это сравнение было забавное не только из-за улыбки, а скорее, из-за противоположности характеров Рейзела и Джокера.

Но как ни крути, идея с улыбкой была хорошей - думаю, всех развеселит это дело, а начинать нужно с чего-то относительно безобидного. Я, как самая смелая из компашки, поймала за руку наших Кадисов и сначала познакомила их с явлением селфи, а потом подсказала, как нужно улыбаться. Что я могу сказать... Занятие сложное, занятное и вовсе не бесперспективное, как могло бы показаться! Особенно старался Раймонд, видимо, пытаясь передо мной загладить вину. Все-таки, быть навеселе это исключительное состояние - многие сразу пытаются в том или ином деле тебе угодить, словно не понимают, что улыбка, вызванная наркотой, искренняя не всегда. Я удачно притворилась, что ничего не происходило, и фотографировалась то с Раймондом, то с Рейзелом, то сразу с двумя. И когда Рейзел улыбнулся чуть шире обычного, а его брат и вовсе широко улыбался, я посчитала миссию выполненной и ускакала к остальным, развлекаться и поддерживать самые разные и смелые идеи для фотографий, что подкидывал нам Паша, порядком прошерстив интернет.

Суйи тоже отличилась, попутно рассказывая нам свои фирменные секретики касательно того, как вставать в позу, чтобы удачнее выглядеть в кадре и максимально напоминать оригинал. Было весело, особенно - корчить всякие смешные рожицы, держа экран чуть внизу. Мы с одной Юной и Мэй столько фотографий наделали что хоть бери и вставляй смешные диалоги, чтобы сделать комикс. Наша школьница, слыша как я это бормочу через смех, пообещала "что-то придумать" и мне оставалось довольно улыбаться, поощряя творческие порывы наших школьников. Правда, мысли об этом меня покинули едва ли не сразу, как до меня донесся сильный аромат вредной еды. Рагар и Раджек стояли возле одного из наших кемперов, держа увесистые пакеты, словно не зная, можно ли им присоединиться. Я же не отрывала взгляда от пакетов, предвкушая этот пир, и не только почувствовала, но и услышала, как громко заурчало в животе. Ура, меня сейчас покормят!


	175. Часть 172

\- Еда пришла! - с полным радости воплем, я направилась прямехонько к нашим бравым Кертье, что вернулись с "охоты" по барам быстрого обслуживания, да и еще принося с собой довольно увесистый "улов". И вся эта вкуснотища, как бы это эгоистично не прозвучало, только для меня! Кинулась к Рагару и Раджеку, бросая свое прошлое занятие, а именно - селфи-фотосесию. Бросая буквально, если уж быть точной - телефон, словно ничего не стоящий, досадный балласт, полетел прямехонько в траву. Ну, благо не на дорожку, а то странно было бы со смехом оплакивать разбитый экран.

\- Ай, ты оборзела?! - мой мобильник, будучи одушевлен в равной степени, что и Пит, от подобного поворота естественно возмутился, пропищав это довольно громко, на весь наш временно-импровизированный лагерь. Я не стала реагировать на этот наезд никак - во-первых, потому что все-таки заслужила, а во вторых, потому что заметила, как за мобильным уже склонился Павел. Следовательно, нечего мне переживать, об моей технике позаботятся, пока я в блаженном не состоянии сделать это.

\- Терпи, брат, - краем глаза, забирая у наших благородных пакеты с вкусняшками, заметила, как Паша осторожно смахнул пыль и травинки с корпуса. А потом и без сомнений и колебаний передал мой девайс Франкенштейну, от чего я в глубине души облегченно вздохнула - можно теперь расслабиться и спокойно покушать. Ну и заодно послушать, о чем там шепчутся окружающие. Уселась за стол, возле лавочки, и развернула первый же пакет, вытащив курицу. В принципе, мне даже не пришлось притворяться, что меня увлекла еда - я действительно с огромным наслаждением принялась за аппетитное филле с хрустящей корочкой. Только вот благодаря всем модификациям и подарочке от папули - я могла без проблем все слышать, и тем более, все понимать и анализировать. В конце-концов, кто не ел перед телевизором, или экраном компьютера? А происходящее здесь - еще интереснее, чем какой-то сериал или глупое ток-шоу.

\- И долго её еще не отпустит? - первым тишину нарушил Бенго. Хотя, его шепот вряд ли многие услышали. Но Франкенштейн уловил, так что сразу же поспешил с ответом.  
  


\- В скором времени должно отпустить, это длиться от часа до трех, - мой любимый-ученый вздохнул, видимо, у него совершенно не было настроения, чтобы толкать лекции. Хорошо хоть что он сейчас не слышит моих мыслей, а соответственно - не спалит на подслушивании. А даже если бы и спалил, то особой разницы нет - мне уже все равно писец, я же такое отчебучила... На долю минуты прервала процесс даже не поглощения, а уничтожения пищи, задумавшись над содеянным, но совесть сдалась быстро - буду думать об этом потом, хотя бы тогда, когда муж мой решит мне все-таки сделать головомойку. В том, что без нее не обойдется, я была уверена. Франки отметил мою заминку, но когда я снова приступила к еде - продолжил.- Обычно после еды смех успокаивается и начинаются философские размышления.

\- Философские? Ой, как интересно, - Мэй только буркнула в ответ на эти простые факты, и чуть ли не сразу присела за столик, напротив меня, заинтересовано на меня глядя. На еду она явно не претендовала, хоть я ей и пододвинула один из пакетов. Видимо, ожидала того самого моего прозрения.

\- Долго мы здесь пробудем? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо у Франки, почему-то неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам. - С нами много... Людей, которые по не знанию могут что-нибудь съесть или выпить.

\- Мы здесь итак уже задержались, - буркнул М-24, поглядывая в сторону кемпера Тао. В тот же момент на экране Пита появился смайлик-чертенок, а следом за ним - фотография из ноутбука Тао, вероятнее всего. Так как обозрение было именно с ракурса его койки. И на фотографии был хакер, собственной персоной, шею которого увлеченно облизывал Рикки. Вот ведь, я чуть корочкой не подавилась! Они взяли его с собой?! Тот же вопрос я повторила Питу, шипя на грани слышимости, да и еще делая вид, что поправляю волосы. Мэй этим заинтересовалась, и это было для меня хорошим знаком - раз не расслышала Санву, что сидит прямо напротив меня, то Франкенштейн, тем более не услышал.

_"Да, он сделал это! С того, что мне удалось подслушать, Даяна убедила Тао в том, что Рикки окончательно зачахнет, если его хозяин опять уйдет от него. У собак такие депрессии это действительно серьезно." -_ прочитала несколько восторженное сообщение от Пита, что высветилось на экране. И в общем была согласна - не знаю, какой ад бы переживал пес, если бы его повторно оставил его человек. Но вместе с тем и чертыхнулась - мало моих косяков на голову Франкенштейна, так надо еще и от других? Мда-а, я точно зря затеяла свои эксперименты... В животе опять заурчало, и я вспомнила о еде, в несколько укусов покончив с курицей и заинтересованно осматривая кость. Похоже, теперь не стоит выбрасывать косточки, лучше их оставить Рикки. Ну, или Адели заинтересуется, не важно, что она еще маленькая. Не съест, так поиграет, или понадкусывает. Есть еще как вариант пару блохастиков... Зоопарк у нас внушителен - кровососы и собачки.

\- Ольга съест, и мы двигаем дальше, - продолжил Франкенштейн после небольшой паузы, кивнув М-24 и Джин-Хо. - К тому же, я ее сейчас уложу спать, - чтобы не выдать себя, и своего бессовестного подслушивания, я взялась за картошку и подобранный к ней салатик. Впрочем, еды еще много, да и потом кто-то сказал, что меня уложит... Искреннее говоря, сомневаюсь, что то самое "укладывание" обойдется без чтения морали. Возможно, лучше будет уснуть вот прямо здесь, за столом? Или хотя бы притвориться, возможно так пронесет. - Отходняки после марихуанны не слишком приятные, - добавил Франки, на что я закивала головой, якобы от вкуса пищи, а М-24, словно его осенило, заволновался почему-то.

\- А долго мы этот... Ехать будем? - пробелял модифицированный, несмело глядя в сторону кемпера. Я прикрыла глаза, не понимая такого поведения, но быстро меня осенило - они ведь сейчас наверняка всей толпой пытаются прикрыть Тао! Вот молодцы, вот это я понимаю! Это уже даже не командная работа, это - семья. - И куда путь держим?

\- Теперь едем прямиком в Данию, - сказал веско Франкенштейн, и не желая слушать сопротивления - двинул в мою сторону. Вот жеж... Сейчас, как еще сегодня не случалось, мне захотелось восстановления нашей мысле-связи, чтобы убедить Франки, что он еще спокойно может поболтать с М-24. И мне дать поесть спокойно, без страха быть убиенной прежде времени. А то и в процессе - от разозленного Франкенштейна можно умереть и воздухом подавившись, а я тут ем вообще-то. По мере приближения моего мужа я и жевать стала медленнее.  
  


Вместо ожидаемых тычков, выговоров или пассивной агрессии я почувствовала, как меня мягко погладили сначала по голове, а потом плавно съехали на спину. Было немного боязно, но еще больше - стыдно. Как за свое поведение и эту всю авантюру, так и за то, что я вообще допустила до себя мысль, что Франкенштейн мог бы меня хоть как-то обидеть. Посмотрела на него, надеясь, что в моих глазах заметно все то смущение, и в ответ услышала вопрос касательно самочувствия - не тошнит ли, нет ли каких-то других, нежелательных ощущений, что могли бы говорить о плохом "переваривании" марихуанны. Но ничего такого не было, так что я отрицательно помотала головой, и сосредоточенно принималась есть что-то среднее между тако и шаурмой. Очевидно, нашли новый способ привлечь людей к тортилле и блинам. Франки же, словно ничего не случилось, присел возле меня, о чем-то разговорившись с Мэй. Я не слышала ни их, их переговоров М-24 и Джин-Хо, я этого не хотела слышать. Слишком сосредоточенная была на своих мыслях. А особенно над вопросом поведения Франкенштейна. Не верилось, что мне подобное поведение спустят с рук. Скорее, все это было затишьем перед бурей. Правда, кто будет метать молнии, еще не понятно - у нас характеры похожи, и я, даже будучи виноватой, плевать себе в кашу не дам. Мои решительные планы касательно линии поведения прервал громкий возглас Франки. Очнувшись от него, я заметила, что зачистила уже все пакеты. Ух... Надеюсь, у меня были помощники, и я не умяла этого всего в один рот.

\- Все расходимся по кемперам. Если мы хотим успеть еще сегодня попасть в Данию, нам нужно отправляться сейчас же, - модифицированные, даже не дослушав до конца стали возвращаться в машины. Я наскоро собрала мусор, и тяжело вздохнув, поплелась за своим шофером. Больше обидных слов или наказания, я боялась только разочарования моего мужа ко мне. И судя по тому, как он удивленно оглянулся на меня - эти мысли он услышал. Черт, даже не заметила, как отблокировала нашу связь. Но снова блокировать было бы глупо - это выглядело бы максимально по-детски, да и еще ко всему - зазря спровоцировало бы возможный гнев Франкенштейна.

  
 _Ольга, просто расслабься, -_ в голове раздался голос моей шизы, с едва уловимым смешком. _Ты сейчас только зазря испугаешь Франки.  
_

 _А что делать, если он собака страшная? -_ отозвалась я борзо и уверенно только потому что чувствовала, что любимый меня не подслушивает.

 _Не он страшен, это ты свыше меры насторожена. Ну не съест же тебя, ну,_ \- слова поддержки Франкенштейна звучали с едва заметной жалостью и сочувствуем, от чего я невольно поморщилась, сделав морду лица кирпичом. Надо мной издеваются, или это пока что безобидное подтрунивание? Но дальше я над этим не задумывалась - все в большинстве уже расселись по кемперам, остались лишь Музака и Гарда, разговаривающие с Рейзелом, так что наши водители уже завели моторы в кемперах. И когда оборотни вместе с Ноблесс уже зашли каждый в свое средство передвижения, я поняла, что больше медлить не выйдет и запрыгнула в наш кемпер, чуть ли не на ходу. Детей не было, Франкенштейн сразу закрыл за мной двери, и это было ясным сигналом для меня - время идти и каяться. Опустив голову, причем, абсолютно не притворно, я направилась к пассажирскому сидению.

  
\- Ольга, ты чего здесь? - мой муж спросил вслух, хотя уже имел привилегию спросить мысленно. - Иди ложись.

  
\- Ну уж нет, предпочитаю видеть твои глаза, пока буду получать выговор.

  
Коротко взглянув на Франкенштейна я сжалась. Сейчас он конечно был за рулем, так что вряд ли бы мне что-то сделал, но с его умением безаварийно водить любое средство передвижения, он бы мог это сделать, если бы захотел. Да и руль в его руках от резких слов меня точно не спасет. Я почувствовала, как невольно вжимаю голову в плечи, и от этого движения пошли мурашки по коже. Было страшно, тишина между нами только все больше нагнетала. Не успела я даже взглянуть, черпает ли мой муж от моих чувств испуга садистичное удовлетворение, как услышала тяжелый вздох. И поняла, что только что мои мысли незаметно для меня прослушивали.

  
\- Оленька, не будет никакой бури и выговора, - от мягкого тона в груди разлилось тепло, но я не спешила радоваться, чтобы не обнадеживать себя зазря. Хотя, находя подобное тепло и в эмоциях любимого, невольно чувствовала, как груз с сердца и тревога исчезают. - Мы поговорим, это точно, но только после того, как ты проспишься. И уж точно не будет никаких криков, скандалов и побоев, как ты себе навоображала, - милый на секунду отвлекся от дороги, взглянув в мое лицо, и мягко улыбаясь. - От меня ничего бы не осталось, пожелай ты мне отдать сдачу. Да и я ни за что бы тебя не ударил, я рук вне поле боя не распускаю, ты же это знаешь.

  
\- Да, прости за такие подозрения, - почувствовала, как краснею, и было от чего - я ведь действительно представляла, что Франкенштейн способен на подобную низость. Его ладонь проехалась по моей щеке, и все тело вздрогнуло, но потом расслабилось. - Извини, оно как-то само... Глупость пришла в голову.

  
\- Не извиняйся, а просто иди поспать. Как проснешься, не будет уже этого ощущения.

  
\- Да, я знаю, но спать не хочу, - чуть капризно произнесла, отпрянув, и уставилась в лобовое стекло. - Я все понимаю, упадок эндорфина, но разве само твое присутствие не должно во мне восполнять эти браки? Разве то, что я знаю причину, по которой подобное лезет в голову, не должно меня спасать от веры в эти глупости?

  
\- Эффект плацебо не всегда действует, - Франки вздохнул, и отнял свою ладонь от моей щеки, снова уставившись на дорогу. - Но если тебе будет так спокойнее, то можешь остаться тут, - он кивком головы указал на пассажирское сидение. Я же глянула на него, и вздохнув, поднялась.

  
\- Нет, я пойду. Не буду мешать.

  
\- Ты не мешаешь, - поспешно заверил любимый, на что я только улыбнулась, и по нашей связи послала ему свои ощущения. Понимание, что я действительно не мешаю, но так же и невозможность лишиться дурного мнения, что я обуза, вызванного моим состоянием. Франкенштейн мельком глянул на меня, повернувшись себе за спину, и кивнув, вернул свой взгляд к дороге. И почти сразу же мне прилетело мысленное предложение, подкрепляемое робкой нежностью.

  
\- _Могу с тобой разговаривать, пока не уснешь. Или спеть колыбельную._

  
\- _Прошу, не надо. А то сейчас почувствую себя сволочью, которая банально тебя не заслуживает,_ \- ответила предельно честно, уже чувствуя предпосылочки к этому состоянию, и почти тут же почувствовала, как нахожусь сама в своей голове. Несколько облегченно вздохнув, я пошла на кухню, налив немного молока в кружку, и поставила в микроволновку. А пока то подогревалось, сноровисто наложила мокрый и сухой корм Адели и заменила ей воду. Но саму кошечку я нигде поблизости не наблюдала. Ну ничего, захочет - придет к миске. Кивнув самой себе, вытащила молоко, и в меру быстро выпив его, пошла наверх. В самом-то деле, чуть-чуть вздремнуть после плотного обеда - то что надо.

  
Адели обнаружилась наверху. Стоило мне только чуть ближе подойти к кровати, как маленькая шалунья, с ловкостью юного охотника, набросилась на мою ногу. Хохотнула, глядя на ее потуги меня "поймать", а сама взяла ее за холку, почти тут же укладывая ее у себя на руках. Так же держа этот пушистый комочек тьмы, я села на кровать, поглаживая, и только когда Адели уже достаточно расслабилась, чтобы не чувствовать себя плохо ни у меня на руках, ни на кровати, я откинула одеяло. Потом, когда нырнула под него, я положила кошечку рядом со своей грудью продолжая гладить, почесывать и всячески ласкать. И вот не знаю, то ли это плотная еда, то ли молоко, то ли мурчание и сопение уснувшей Адели, но я все-таки смогла уснуть, и отпустить свои тревоги. Была детская уверенность, что как проснусь - будет лучше, и воспоминания останутся только хорошие.

***

Сон начался бредово. Снова свадьба, а точнее - подготовки к ней. По этому сновидению я передвигалась лениво и без особого энтузиазма - даже там было осознание, что наяву свадьба уже произошла, и дублей к ней не предвидится. Но несмотря на это, как бы я ни пыталась - контроля над сном перехватить не удалось, даже учитывая то, что он был осознанным. Так что еще раз тяжело вздохнув, я отдалась на ласку своему подсознанию. А судя по количеству непоняток, которые успела словить в течении одного только мгновения сна, мое подсознание ну очень, очень устало. Хм-м-м... Возможно это поэтому, что там отсижавается моя шиза? Возможно, стоило не проявлять сердобольности, и что-то с этим фантом сделать? Додумать мысль не дала Гарда, что деловито надо мной стояла, разве что ножкой не топая в нетерпении.

  
\- Ольга, хватит уже раздумывать, не подходят они нам, - внимательно посмотрела на Гарду, а потом фыркнула. Еще одна абсурдность - то есть, давая мне их на примерку, она не заметила, что это не то, что мы ищем? Или надеялась, что прямо на моей ноге они перевоплотятся? Еще раз хмыкнув, я оглядела... Это. Высокие, выше колена сапоги. Вместо нормального голенища - тонкие с мизинчик веревочки, хаотично переплетающееся и соединяющиеся с задним швом, на котором была молния. И вот все бы ничего, они были бы даже занятными, если не были бы замшевыми. Да и еще вырвиглазного яркого цианидно-бирюзового цвета. Вздохнула, и не спеша скидывать такую странную обувь с ног, посмотрела на Гарду, удовлетворяясь ее раздражением. Хоть какая-то компенсация за потраченные нервы, пока наблюдала ее абсолютную нелогичность и отсутствие какой-угодно последовательности.

  
\- Напомни мне, а какую обувь ищем?

  
\- Тебе под платье! - разочаровано простонала оборотниха. - Темно-голубые, лакированные каблуки!

  
\- Гарда, золотце, так почему ты мне на примерку сунула эту хрень? - указала на свою ногу, приобутую в сапог, и на лице рыжей появился активный мысленный процесс. Оу, похоже, есть контакт, возможно сейчас захвачу это сновидение в свои лапки.

  
\- Так, у нас нет времени искать в этой дыре что-то другое, остался всего час, - нервно пробормотала оборотниха, не отвечая на мой вопрос. - Идем к мадам Шелье. Возможно она нам поможет, прежде чем твой дедушка начнет рвать и метать.

  
Глубоко вздохнула, переобуваясь в кроссовки, в которых я с Гардой зашла в этот магазин. Это было еще одно отличие моего сна - главным организатором на свадьбе был мой дедушка, а не Алекси. И правду говоря, я уже скучала за приготовлениями, которые делала моя подруга - ее хоть можно было от каких-то идей отвести и отговорить, не нарываясь на морали и вечное "должно быть как у всех, а не по непонятному". И еще хлопок ладонью в стол, да-а-а... У дедушки конечно нрав был суров, но проходя через этот сон мне все больше хотелось сбежать от Гарды и вернуться к дедушке. Пускай родители у меня так себе, но дедушка с бабушкой были отличными, и их я уважала и любила. А за то, что дед не раз и не два критиковал мать и отца за их поведение - любила вдвойне.

  
\- Ладно, идем к мадам Шелье, - я шагала за уверенной себе Гардой. Заблудиться не опасалась - еще минуту назад мы были в Сеуле, сейчас резво шли по улице моего родного города, а сейчас будем в Париже. Это был сон, удивляться тут абсолютно нечему. Как и тому, что уже за поворотом появился нужен нам оббитый порог салона свадебной моды, Вовремя вспомнив, что у мадам не будет обуви, я уже хотела окликнуть Гарду, но потом только махнула рукой - да будь что будет! Все равно ведь ничего не измениться, и Гарда туда зайдет - в этом я была уверенная. Только вот я не учла, что сон может стремительно измениться. Переступив через порог, я невольно замерла, заметив возле мадам Шелье угрюмую Карину.

  
\- О, девушки, вы вернулись? А тут как раз доченька моя приехала навестить меня, - мадам Шелье говорила это в основном Гарде. Я была слишком занята тем, что с абсолютно круглыми глазами смотрела на Карину, а та, немного разозлено - на меня. Когда голос Гарды и мадам Шелье, так же как их силуэты, стали для меня не больше, чем миражем, Карина стала ко мне приближаться. И с каждым ее шагом салон свадебной моды становился комнатой в борделе. Карина рывком сняла со своего платья ленту, повязанную на талии, и само платье упало к ее ногам. Нижнего белья у нее не было, лишь обувь - те самые синие, лакированные каблуки. Я грустно ухмыльнулась, от чего Карина склонила голову вбок.

  
\- Что такое, Оленька? Неужели ты воспринимаешь меня как своего врага теперь? - взглянув на Карину я растерялась. Это не было так, я оставила Карине способ связаться со мной, если та пожелает отбиться от дна и покончить с бесславной жизнью. Но что если Франкенштейн будет против, узнав об этом? Смогу я сломать данное женщине слово, или разочарую мужа? Мой виноватый взгляд упал на обувь. - Эй, ну если так хочешь, то я тебе их отдам, ну честное слово, - я с непониманием взглянула на эскортницу - даже учитывая что это сон, ее поведение было странным. Пытаясь увидеть еще какие-то несоответствия я взглянула на нее опять, но более внимательно, прищурив глаза. И не увидела ничего необычного - просто стоит, сжимая в руках эту широкую, черную ленту. - А ты хороша, они не врали. Быстро меня раскусила, - Карина подошла ко мне ближе, и я поняла - это не она. Не только из-за слов, что она сказала раньше, но и из-за глаз - они были такого же цвета, как сапоги в начале сна, да и еще с вертикальным зрачком.

  
\- Кто ты? - спросила твердо, но вместо ответа мне перевязали лентой глаза. И вместе с этим я не только потеряла обозрение - в этот миг пропало все вокруг. Оказавшись одна во тьме я не спешила паниковать - угрозы не чувствовалось, мрак был мягким, а не угнетающим. Оглянулась, делая поворот на триста шестьдесят градусов, но не увидела ничего.

  
\- Воспринимай меня как голос в твоей голове. Пока что можешь считать меня только голосом, познакомимся, когда придет время, - создавалось впечатление, что хозяин этого голоса - серьезен, но это было только первое впечатление. В самом же деле, если вслушаться, можно было уловить в этом голосе нотки веселья. Я покрутила головой, не чувствуя повязки, но так же ничего не замечая. С каждой минутой мое недоумение росло, пока не заметила, как передо мной вырисовываются два силуэта. Кого - еще непонятно, но я уже понимала, что это будут только образы - никто посторонний здесь не чувствовался. Вскоре силуэты стали узнаваемые, и я пораженно замерла, глядя на них поочередно. С привычной, дерзкой ухмылочкой, но и грустью в глазах, Фурия, и странно-отчаявшийся Мэрролейв. Голос, как он предпочел себя называть, только сдержанно хихикнул. - Я уж грешным делом думал, реакция бурнее будет.

  
\- А толку бросаться, если это только их подобие? - парировала в ответ, еще толком не зная, как на этот голос реагировать, можно ли ему верить и стоит ли вообще с ним разговаривать.

  
\- А ты осторожная, я посмотрю, - голос как-то неясно восхитился, но потом выдохнул. - Но да, это так. _Они_ здесь не ради того, чтобы на них нападать. Вот скажи мне, подруга, - я напряглась. Если это божество, а предполагаю - это оно, то способ его обращения ко мне был довольно... Необычным. - Сможешь ли ты сказать, кто из них тебе друг, а кто враг? Кто в трудную минуту поможет, а кто наоборот, приложит руку к твоим страданиям? - я ошарашенно посмотрела на обе фигуры, не зная точно, какой ответ будет правильным, но все-таки указывая на Мэрролейва. - Он - друг или враг? - от уточнения я растерялась, вспоминая как его подкаты, так и пребывание в нашем мире с остальными богами, когда Юрий похитил школьников. Уверенности, опять-таки, не было.

  
\- Как много будет зависеть от моего ответа? - переспросила у голоса, услышав мелодичный смех.

  
\- Все, и притом - ничего. Помни, _fallaces sunt rerum species_ .

  
\- "Все не то, чем кажется"? - переспросила у голоса, но запоздало поняла, что слишком поздно - я уже проснулась.

  
***

  
\- Все не то, чем кажется? - переспросил меня Франкенштейн, сидя на кровати. Я малость растерянно оглянулась, после сна ведь, и заметив что за окнами сгущаются сумерки, мотнула головой.

  
\- Не важно, это просто сон, - поспешила уверить мужа и заинтересовано на него взглянула. - А мы уже приехали?

  
\- Нет, - Франки чуть мотнул головой, приблизившись. - Тао попросил пол часа перерыва, видимо, снова не спал, сидя за компьютером, - чуть ворчливо отозвался он, а я только ухмыльнулась. Возможно Тао и не спал, делая себе теперь перерыв на кофе, как подумал мой муж, а возможно новичку в нашей команде приспичило погулять и справить нужду. Любимый, посмотрев на мою ухмылку, обрадовано улыбнулся. - Тебе уже лучше?

  
\- Да, спасибо, - я чуть склонилась, поцеловав его ладошку, и отпрянула, распрямившись, глядя ему в глаза. - Давай поговорим?

  
\- Давай, - легко кивнул Франкенштейн, выглядя небрежно-расслабленным, но я видела, как он в самом-то деле напрягся.

  
\- Извини меня, - начала я, не ожидая приглашения к началу разговора и чуть поникла. Но головы не опустила, как бы сильно не хотелось. Мне нужно было знать, что Франкенштейн видит мои эмоции. - Буду честной, шла я туда совсем не за этим, близость с тобой абсолютно достаточна для меня...

  
\- Я знаю, - перебил Франки, как только заметил, что я вместо разговора - оправдываюсь. - Пока ты спала, я переговорил с твоей "шизой". И как это примерно выглядело, я знаю.

  
\- Примерно? - немного растеряно переспросила. Но потом мысленно поблагодарила своего симбионта, понимая, что тот помог мне, как и обещал, поговорив обо всем с Франкенштейном. - И как много ты узнал?

  
\- Ну, подробной трансляции с ваших развлечений и разговоров я не получил. Да и не хотел бы этого узнать. Но узнал другое, - Франки взглянул мне прямо в глаза. - Оказывается, ты не до конца удовлетворенная некоторыми аспектами нашей близости, и стеснялась об этом сказать, - не вопрос, а утверждение. Я кивнула, чувствуя как медленно краснею и милый быстро прижал меня к себе. - Лялечка... Почему ты мне не сказала раньше, или не намекнула? Мы могли просто поговорить об этом, как сейчас, без этой всей ситуации.

  
\- Каюсь я, забыла что это нужно обсуждать. Да и знаешь, я могу быть раскрепощенная хоть тысячу раз, но говорить об этом вот так, с пониманием, что это не очередной элемент игры, а серьезно, - немного пристыженно опустила голову, но Франкенштейн приподнял меня за подбородок, решительно, но мягко, без никакого намека на близость.

  
\- Это по-взрослому, - назидательно, без упрека ответил Франки, а потом вздохнул. - Но я тоже хорош. С тобой и нашей ситуацией я забываю иногда, что ты юная, что у нас разный опыт. Прости меня.

  
\- Нет, ну ты вообще? - я чуть недоуменно оттолкнула своего партнера, глядя в его глаза с чистым изумлением. - Тебе-то за что извиняться? Не ты же мне изменил, причем сразу после брака, - только сказав это вслух, я осознала всю свою вину, но Франки ободряюще сжал мою ладошку, глядя на меня серьезно, но с нежностью.

  
\- А ты не думала, сколько у меня было отношений до тебя? - я чуть склонила голову вбок, не понимая, к чему это он. Скучает за кем-то из прошлого и винит себя за это? Или что? Прошлое это ведь прошлое, да и не может это считаться изменой, если меня еще и в помине не было. - Оля, я считаю, что это несправедливо лишать тебя опыта, - замерла, теперь понимая, к чему Франкенштейн клонит. - Я знаю и чувствую, _как_ сильно ты меня любишь, я не сомневаюсь ни в тебе, ни в себе, и знаю, что ты ни на кого меня не променяешь. При таком раскладе мне кажется несправедливым ограничивать тебя в том, что тебя заинтересовало. Я был точно такой же. Тоже экспериментировал, с женщинами, с мужчинами... Франкенштейн может в любой момент показать тебе эти воспоминания. Поэтому меня не удивляет, что ты пожелала попробовать с Кариной. Меня не гложет слепая ревность или зависть, я ведь не настолько собственник, - Франки явно закончил свой короткий спич, заставив меня с минуту удивленно хлопать устами. Пока наконец-то не нашлись слова, которые как по мне, подходили в качестве ответа.

  
\- Я не шла к Карине за близостью. Оно вышло само, не знаю, то ли трава, то ли взаимное притяжение. Но я шла туда насчет совета, как к более опытной женщине.

  
\- Да, твой симбионт упомянул мне об этом, - Франкенштейн закивал головой, а я уставилась на него, ожидая реакции или ответа. Правда, очень быстро оказалось, что от меня он ожидал того же самого. - Но не сказал в чем именно была речь. Можешь мне сказать?

  
\- Да-да, конечно, - я выпрямилась, показывая свою решительность, хотя в самом деле нервничала. Нарушить табу, которое мне вбивали в голову все детство не было легко, но я была обязана это сказать, иначе совесть бы сожрала и косточки не оставив. Франки ведь ко мне с таким пониманием отнесся, а я что, дальше смущенную школьницу строить из себя буду? Глубоко вздохнув, я закрыла глаза, понимая что проще будет сказать, не глядя в лицо любимому. - В общем, меня не устраивает, что ты не принимаешь моих благодарностей, - я открыла глаза, и отметила только непонимание на лице мужа. Стремительно краснея, я потянула за нить связи, и показала все моменты в воспоминаниях, где подобные ситуации имели место. - Я тоже иногда хочу сделать для тебя что-то приятное, чтобы показать свою признательность. Для меня это важно, я хочу чтобы ты знал, что у нас все обоюдно... - пробормотала невнятно, а после почувствовала, как меня крепко прижимают к себе.

  
\- Ох, милая, и по такому поводу ты обращалась за советом? - аура Франкенштейна сочилась радостью, а я испытывала некоторое недоумение от все этой ситуации. С одной стороны, я должна была порядком так огрести, но нет, вместо чтобы ругать, мой муж решил все иначе, разговором, да и еще помогая мне справиться с моей проблемой. Неверяще помотала головой, но потом просто обняла Франки, вжимаясь в его грудь носом и чувствуя, как глаза увлажняются, а к горлу подступает ком. Наш брак так разнился от брака моих родителей... И это меня несказанно радовало. Рука милого проехалась по моим волосам, а я сжала губы, изо всех сил сдерживая абсолютно лишние сейчас, по моему мнению, слезы. - Я подозревал, что дело совсем в другом, а тут, оказывается, такой пустяк, - Франкенштейн меня отстранил, глядя на меня, а я чуть непонимающе нахмурилась.

  
\- Считаешь мои проблемы пустяком? - я предостерегающе напряглась, уже мысленно придумывая аргументы в будущем споре, но Франки только головой покачал.

  
\- Ни в коем случае. Скорее, пустяковым является решение этой проблемы. Я просто не стану одергивать твое рвение. Понимаешь ли, - Франки не стал меня опять придвигать к себе, но начал поглаживать ладошку, глядя в лицо. - Когда я что-то делаю для другого человека, будь это подарок, или просто красивый жест, я не ожидаю взаимной благодарности. По этой части я безвозмезден. Не по отношению к каждому, конечно, и не когда у нас сделка, но для близких - всегда. Мне не нужно ответных даров, для меня важно видеть, что человек моим подарком или жестом в той или иной мере доволен. То понимание, что я смог угодить, важно для меня, а не ответный "подарок", - вначале я только приняла слова любимого за должное, но спустя минуту, когда я вспомнила все те "красивые жесты", которые застала... Ведь Франкенштейн действительно не требовал ни с кого ничего за оказанную им помощь. Не требовал с наших ГМО за проживание, так как зарплату за работу они получали чуть ли не самую высокую, которую можно было получить за подобную должность, и ни копейки не попросил на оплату счетов. А мытье посуды - обычная домашняя обязанность. Не требовал и с других квартирантов - с лукедонцев, с Музаки, с Эшлин. А и те, и другие, не только живут у нас, но и в Е-Ран обучаются, что отнюдь не бесплатно, если нет выдающихся знаний. Я чуть потрясенно глянула на Франки, прозрев наконец-то.

  
\- Батюшки, как я сглупила... - я прижала ладонь ко рту, мысленно костеря себя на чем свет стоит, но замолчала, чувствуя как меня аккуратно приобнимают.

  
\- Тут спорить не буду, но знаешь что... - заинтриговано посмотрела на мужа, и увидела на губах легкую улыбку, а в глазах - издевку. - Предпочитаю называть подобное не глупостью, а новым опытом.

  
\- Спасибо, - я прижалась, чувствуя, что слез все-таки сдержать не вышло.


	176. Часть 173

После нашего разговора с Франкенштейном я решила выйти из кемпера. Отчасти, чтобы проветриться, но по большой степени - хотелось проверить свои гипотезы касательно Рикки, а также собрать нашу малышню и привести с собой. От поиска детей я и начала, поэтому, абсолютно не удивилась, когда во время этого увлекательного занятия застукала Раджека с Рикки на поводке. Фрэнсис, что уже сидела у меня на руках, сделала большие от удивления глаза, наблюдая эту картину, но почти сразу повернулась ко мне, указывая на собаку пальчиком. Опережая ее, я приставила палец к губам, и только когда дочка повторила за мной мой жест, кивнула ей, давая добро на вопрос. Раджек смотрел то на нас, видимо, не знал как расценивать подобное поведение, то на Рикки, что с энтузиазмом обнюхивал кусты, чуть ли не обматывая поводок вокруг ног Кертье. Но благородный пресекал подобное, был быстрее.

  
  


\- Мама, а что это за собачка, а-а? - уличающе спросила у меня Фрэнни, но так как сказано было шепотом, эффекта должного не было. Хотелось смеяться, а не искать оправдание.

  
  


\- Это песик дяди Тао, его зовут Рикки, - ответила доверительно дочурке, замечая блеск в ее глазах. Похоже, Тао вскоре получит у моих ребятишек особую симпатию. Точнее, не столько он, сколько Рикки. - Но это пока что тайна, так что никому не говори, ладно? - я чуть приобняла Фрэнсис, и заметив ее счастливый кивок, улыбнулась. - Будет у нас такая общая тайна, до завтра.

  
  


\- Завтра будет можно? - спросила Фрэнни, уже не выглядя такой радостной, на что я не только кивнула, но и чмокнула ее в лоб. Дочка тут же просияла, словно забывая, что наш маленький сговор будет длиться так коротко.

  
  


\- Так, а теперь проверим, нет ли твоего братика или сестрички у дядей Кадисов в кемпере, верно?

  
  


\- Да-а! - обрадовано воскликнула она, словно я ей пообещала не просто заглянуть в соседний кемпер, а как минимум - сделать там штурм.

  
  


Ухмыльнувшись, я широко открыла дверь, и часть ожиданий дочки оправдала - ворвались мы в чужой кемпер резко, спрашивая первого встречного, нет ли здесь моего дитя. Гарда, что как раз и попалась нам первой, вздрогнула от шума, но заметив мою ухмылку, молча указала мне на потолок, намекая войти на второй этаж, и снова облокотилась на Музаку. Тот не обращал на окружающий мир почти никакого внимания, смотря какой-то фильм с Брюсом Уиллисом в главной роли. Ну нет, пройти мимо такого я не смогу! Пользуясь случаем, что волчица все еще смотрит на меня, жестами подсказала Гарде, какую позу ей лучше занять при таком досуге. Вначале она меня не поняла, но когда дошло, покраснела, взглядом меча молнии. Пожав плечами, я показала ей более невинный вариант, все так же жестом уверяя, что так надо. И хоть Гарда изрядно сомневалась, я была уверена, что выходя, застану ее в этой позе. А сейчас можно и наверх подняться, успокаивая Фрэнни, которую очень позабавила наша игра в "каламбур".

  
  


Наверху обнаружилась спящая, как ангелочек, Виктория. Оба Ноблесс были изрядно потрепанны, так что подозреваю, Вика немного шороху наделала, не исключено, что пыталась что-то вызнать у этих двоих молчунов. Вздохнув, кивнула Кадисам, раздумывая над вопросом транспортировки. Рук мне банально не хватит. чтобы перенести и спящую Вику, и Фрэнсис. Еще и в перспективе Генри, который тоже мог спать. Звать на помощь Франкенштейна не хотелось - наткнись он сейчас на Рикки, мог бы и обидеться, что мы от него скрывали такое обстоятельство. А так-то я планировала уложить детей и попытаться морально подготовить любимого к новому члену семьи. Хм-м, и что же делать, не в карман же детей пихать. Ладно еще, корова, это животное. Да даже спящая Раскрея, что тоже у меня в кармане побывала, она-то была взрослая, да и в глубокой отруби, а тут ребенок.

  
  


\- Мама, и что теперь? Папу звать? - Фрэнсис погладила по лбу свою сестру, несколько несмело стоя возле Раймонда. И потирая глаз кулачком. Ох, ну вот о чем я и говорила. Прям себя сопливую вспоминаю, когда меня бабушка иногда, смеха ради, перетаскивала на кровать в одеяле.

  
  


\- Нет, папу звать не надо, - предвкушающе улыбнувшись, я выпустила свои хвосты, тут же разделяя их на три части. Одной третью я поймала все еще стоящую Фрэнни, второй частью - подхватила легко Викторию.

  
  


\- Мы могли тебе помочь, - несколько обиженно отозвался Рейзел, на что я только мягко ему улыбнулась, и указала на пребывающую в абсолютном, немом восторге, Фрэнсис.

  
  


\- Спасибо тебе за предложение, но как видишь, у меня есть свои способы, - не отводя от Рейзела взгляда, я чуть сильнее прижала к себе Викторию, чтобы увериться, что она не выпадет из импровизированной люльки. И одновременно с тем раскачивала в соседней Фрэнни, что радостно гикала от такого простого, незамысловатого, но все же развлечения. А после посмотрела и на Раймонда, что уже даже не обижался на то, что я его обделила вниманием. Видимо, Виктория в основном штурмовала именно его. - Вы лучше отдыхайте, потому что как приедем на место, будет разговор.

  
  


\- Что-то не так? - тут же спросил Раймонд, словно очнувшись от наваждения, а я только ухмыльнулась ему.

  
  


\- Да нет, все так. Просто будет небольшой итог сегодняшнего дня, предполагаю, - оставив за собой немного таинственности, я быстро убежала с глаз Ноблесс, дабы не нарваться на наводящие вопросы, и торопливо спустилась по лестнице. Ну и что я говорила? Мои советы всегда действенны! Теперь Гарда не сидела робко возле Музаки, едва дыша облокотившись, а вполне так полулежала на нем, прижатая к боку. Впрочем, судя по мягкой, несколько таинственной улыбке и легкому румянцу, о подобном волчица и мечтать не смела. Вот и ладно, вот и прекрасно. Так как Гарда не обратила на меня внимания, я бесшумно удалилась из кемпера, здраво рассудив, что стоило бы эту двойку оставить в одиночестве.

  
  


Выйдя на улицу со своими дочками-красавицами я оглянулась. Фрэнсис я нашла в кемпере Мэй, где Розария обучала ее и Алекси плести какие-то замысловатые косы, используя как манекена смирившегося Родерика. Само присутствие моей подруги иблагородной там намекало на то, что все перемешались, а Гарда в кемпере вместе с Музакой только это подтверждала. Да и вроде как молодежь собралась в одном автомобиле, так как слышно их было издалека. Видимо, традиционно играют в настолки. Следовательно, мне не стоит даже и пытаться полагаться на логику, при поиске сына. Мои хвосты, держащие дочек, слегка задрожали, а те, что были свободны - выпрямились, будто пытаясь разложить веер. Но такая небольшая помеха не была достаточной, чтобы я не смогла учуять ауру Генриха, а потому направилась в кемпер, где по идее должен был быть Тао. Самого хакера внутри не было - он вместе с другими водителями пил кофе возле автомата, делая вид, что его болтовня - непринужденная. Внутри я застала только Киру, Сейру, Пашу и конечно же, моего сына.

  
  


\- И как вы тут? - спросила у всей этой честной компании, и заметила на их лицах неуверенность из-за моего изменившегося состояния, так же и попытки быстро придумать что-то, что бы помогло им не выдать тайну Тао. - Расслабьтесь, я знаю о Рикки, - все в унисон облегченно выдохнули, не заметив у меня по этому поводу никаких отрицательных реакций.

  
  


\- По сути все даже хорошо, - тут же к слову перешел Паша. - Рикки умный и довольно послушный, так что казусов пока не было никаких. Ну кроме того, что он странно на Кирилла реагирует, - мой подопечный как-то неопределенно покосился в сторону оборотня, и тот вздохнул.

\- Лает? - предположила я, и тут же откинула это предложение - если бы он весь путь лаял, то мы бы с Франкенштейном услышали это.

\- Нет, скорее как-то странно играет, - бросил Павел, разведя руки в стороны, в то время как Сейра чинно отпила чай. - Я затрудняюсь квалифицировать это поведение.

\- Ого, мне даже интересно стало, - сразу честно призналась Паше, заодно с тем раскрывая руки, чтобы намекнуть Генри, что зову его. Сын послушно подошел ко мне, позволяя взять себя на руки, и с интересом заглянул мне через плечо, наблюдая за спящей Викторией и весело смеющейся Фрэнсис. Сестра помахала ему ладошкой, но Генрих, заметив что я разговариваю, не стал просить об аналогичном досуге. Погладила, взглянув на Пашу, что нерешительно помялся и на вздохнувшего Кирилла. И ответил мне последний.

\- Он просто пытается все за мной повторять, - устало сказал оборотень, потерев руками лицо. - Вот вроде не щенок уже, а ведет себя как ребенок.

\- Ох, ну не злись, Кирюша, - мягко улыбнулась, позволяя хвостам перехватить Генри, и направляясь к выходу из кемпера. Еще не хватало, чтобы сюда за мной Франкенштейн заявился в неподходящий момент. - Это значит только одно - этот песик восхищен тобой.

\- Вот уж спасибо огромное, - фыркнул оборотень, а я молча ушла из этого автобуса, направляясь к нашему.

Нашла Франки я как раз возле нашего кемпера, вместе с остальными водителями и был он, мягко скажем, не радужно настроен. Интересно, о чем таком они толкуют, раз Франкенштейн явно злиться? Я подошла ближе, хотя меня уже давно заметили - выдавали меня радостный гогот Генри и Фрэнни. Ума не приложу, как они еще Викторию не разбудили. Каждый из наших шоферов по своему выразил восторг моей импровизированной мерой переноски детей, и я, поблагодарив, перешла к сути дела, заинтересованно поглядывая на любимого. Его мысли были несколько хаотичны, но в общем я могла ухватить в чем дело - это как-то связано с дорогой. Ну, по крайней мере хорошо, что Тао сдержал язык за зубами. И несомненно - что любимый слишком сосредоточен на проблеме, чтобы еще и меня подслушивать.

\- И что происходит? - заинтересованно переспросила у толпы, и к ответу вызвался М-24.

\- Не успеваем согласно плану, - вздохнул модификант-благородный, а я только вскинула бровь. - Мы уже должны были быть в Дании.

\- Ох, ну подумаешь, - я закрутила локон на пальце, понимая, что именно к этому опозданию ручку приложила я со своими поисками впечатлений. - Ну прибудем чуть позже, чем планировали, невелика беда. Мы уже и так опоздали везде, где только могли, так что такие мелкие опоздания даже не в счет.

\- При таком раскладе нам придется сделать в Дании привал на ночь, - тоном полным возражения сказал мне Франки, и я, понимая что он взвинчен как всегда, когда что-то идет не по его плану, обняла его. - А еще придется отказаться от прогулки по Осло, если хотим успеть на концерт.

\- Ну придется так придется. Благо, ночевать нам есть где, не так ли? - скосила взглядом на кемпера, словно намекая любимому, и передала немного воспоминаний касательно того, кого мы встретили в парке. - Скучать мы точно не будем. А насчет Осло - так прогуляемся когда-то в другой раз. Это ведь не последние наши каникулы.

  
  


  
  


\- А-ах, - мой муж тяжело вздохнул, теперь понимая все обстоятельства, и как я уже поняла - мысленно со мной согласился. - Хорошо, сделаем так. Но тогда по прибытии в Норвегию нам придется позвонить родителям школьников, предупредить о задержке. А то они ожидают их дома уже через три дня.

  
  


\- Я уверена, они войдут в положение, как услышат новость о нашем статусе, - словно случайно продемонстрировала Франки свою руку, на которой красовались три кольца: обручальное, помолвленное и от Инны Тимофеевной. Мой милый улыбнулся, но грустно - глаза оставались серьезными.

  
  


\- В случае Ик-Хана, Шинву и Юны это да, может помочь, но вот модельное агентство Суйи...

  
  


\- Это я возьму на себя, - перебила Франкенштейна чуть ли не сразу. Был у меня план, на случай если наша юная айдол решиться остаться с нами, так же и на случай, если решит не упускать фотосессии, назначенные агентством. Франки, прочитав мои мысли, расслабился и кивнул головой.

  
  


\- Ладно, доверю этот вопрос тебе.

  
  


\- Раз мы все уладили, то может вернемся уже к машинам? - с неловким смешком в наш разговор встрял Тао, получая от моего муженька полный негодования взгляд.

  
  


\- Мне казалось, именно ты настаивал на перерыве, - в голосе любимого улавливалась сталь, и я решила поддержать Тао, чтобы избежать неприятной ситуации.

  
  


\- Но Тао прав, - пододвинула к обозрению "люльку" со спящей Викторией. - Думаю, больше тут делать нечего, стоит выдвигаться. Уже даже дети после сегодняшнего валятся с ног.

  
  


\- Решено, возвращаемся к кемперам, - вид спящей первеницы подействовал на любимого безотказно. Первым подчиняясь "приказу" побежал к автобусу Такео, явно проникнувшийся этой картиной, а после него стали подтягиваться и остальные. Коротко чмокнув Франкенштейна в уголок губ, я тоже побежала в наш "домик".

  
  


***

Уложить Генриха и Фрэнсис оказалось не простой задачей - после покатушек на моих хвостах они были взбудоражены сверх меры. Виктория, к счастью, не проснулась, так что я ее ловко переодела, уложив в манеж и взялась строгой материнской рукой за этих ~~чертенков~~ ангелочков. Пришлось зазывать их в кровать хитростью, но мне удалось их заманить, сменив свое лицо - в леопардовую морду. Генри заметил первым, и бросая головоломки, которые учил решать Фрэнсис, потянул сестру за собой в кровать. А я, не будучи дурой, тут же прижала их к себе, мягко поглаживая, чтобы остудить немного запал, и привести в сонное состояние. А параллельно стала рассказывать о том, когда в последний раз примеряла подобный облик. То есть, стала пересказывать битву с Мадуком, преподнося ее как сказку с моралью.

  
  


\- И вы победили? - Фрэнни, оказалось, была больше всего заинтересована не только в истории, но и в каждом аспекте боя, расспрашивая чуть ли не о каждом поставленном ударе.

  
  


\- Да, благодаря Ноблесс - братья Кадисы призвали огромного феникса, крылья которого чуть ли не касались противоположных сторон горизонта.

  
  


\- Ва-а-а, - восхищенно протянула дочка, сжимая в кулаках мою футболку а Генри, что подходил к этому рассказу, почему-то скептически, вопросительно на меня посмотрел.

  
  


\- А почему вы выжили, а злой волк - нет? - взглянула на сына, улыбаясь ему, и погладила пальцем морщинку между его бровей.

  
  


\- У нас с папой с дядями Реем и Раем контракты, - напомнила детям то, что уже раньше говорила, добавляя чуть пояснений. - Когда мы пожелаем - можем слышать мысли друг друга. И когда дядя Кадисы уже подготовили удар, нас предупредили, и мы быстро сбежали из опасной зоны.

  
  


\- Это так круто, ва-ах, - Фрэнсис зевнула во весь рот, и ее брат повторил за ней. - Круто быть с контрактом.

  
  


\- Круто быть взрослым, - тоном, словно поправил, сказал Генрих, а я с грустной улыбкой вернула себе свое лицо, гладя детей по голове.

  
  


Вижу, нашим детям вовсе не мешает темп их взросления. Если так призадуматься, то это и не удивительно - другого опыта, ни наглядного, ни собственного, у них нет. В их окружении нет даже ровесников, наблюдая за которыми они могли бы понять, что с их скоростью взросления что-то не так. Вздохнула, продолжая гладить малышей, уже на порядок более сонных и спокойных, по голове. Этой небольшой сказки им хватило, чтобы успокоиться и подготовиться ко сну. После нескольких минут моих незамысловатых ласк я почувствовала, что ребятки уже мирно засопели, и освободилась, вставая с кровати. Подготовила им пижамки, переодела и уложив в манеж, выдохнула, но теперь с улыбкой. Похоже, все не так плохо, как я себе представляла.

  
  


После исполнения своих обязанностей, я со спокойной душой легкой походкой спустилась вниз, к Франки. По пути правда остановилась - меня пригвоздили к полу жалобные глазки Адели, стоящей у своих мисочек. Мяуканье, словно контрольный выстрел, убедило меня, что мисочка молока точно не станет признаком того, что я ее балую. Так что когда наша крошка стала умилительно лакать молоко, я кивнула самой себе - теперь не было никаких преград, чтобы занять пассажирское место. Франкенштейн мой приход отметил кивком, с улыбкой заметной только в глазах, и путь к месту назначения прошел в тишине. Но довольно комфортной, так как чтобы наслаждаться обществом друг друга, нам с Франки слова не были нужны. Мы даже минутку так просидели и после того, как остановились. Но в итоге я начала разговор.

  
  


\- Франкенштейн, можешь мне пообещать, что воспримешь рассказ Тао спокойно? - серьезно спросила у мужа, нарочно, даже сказала бы, показательно закрыв между нами ментальную связь.

  
  


\- Неужели он родня какого-то моего заклятого врага? - я промолчала, не спеша утверждать что такая догадка - ложная. Может, если он представит себе худший из всех вариантов, то спокойно воспримет Рикки? - Ну, из тех, что стоят в длинной очереди к убийству меня хорошего? - Франкенштейн продолжил, ожидая от меня какой-то реакции, но я только бесстрастно на него взглянула. И почему у меня такое ощущение, что он уже все знает, а сейчас в наглую прикалывается с меня?

  
  


\- Обещаешь? - все-таки настояла на своем, и смешинки из глаз любимого исчезли. Но не пропал интерес.

  
  


\- Обещаю, - любимый склонился ко мне, нежно и невинно целуя щеки. - Будь это что-то действительно ужасное, ты бы не сидела здесь такая вся серьезная, а решала бы возможные проблемы, - от подобной формулировки я фыркнула и поднялась, освобождаясь от мужа, что уже собирался делать что-то серьезнее, чем робкие поцелуйчики.

  
  


\- Тогда пошли? - указала Франки на дверь, и тот молча, с неиссякаемым любопытством последовал за мной. Я оставалась серьезной, хотя хотелось счастливо улыбнуться - парни, как всегда, оперативно устроили нам комфорт. Их излюбленные столики, стулья. Все как тогда, в Швейцарии, после ограбления банка. Разве что в этот раз никто не стал развешивать лампочек, посчитав, что света из окон и открытых дверей кемперов будет достаточно. Народ уже почти в полном составе собрался у столиков, и я вместе с Франкенштейном заняла любезно оставленные нам свободные стулья.

  
  


\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила Мэй, глядя на меня и покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Она стояла недалеко, а как только мы уселись и вовсе встала у хакера за спиной.

  
  


\- Я в норме, - коротко ответила ей, сразу же обращая свой взгляд на нашего хакера. Правда, немного выжидательный. - А ты как?

  
  


\- Я тоже... В норме, - коротко ответил он. То, чего я опасалась, случилось быстрее, чем я могла предполагать - услышав его голос, выбежал Рикки. Франкенштейн удивленно смерил взглядом радостного пса, и мне ничего другого не осталось, как вздохнуть вместе с Тао. - И мне есть что вам всем рассказать.

  
  


_Собака... Из-за этого такая тайна?_ \- даже в мысленном голосе у Франкенштейна улавливалась усталость и недовольство. Но хотя бы не было злости.

  
  


_Ну... Если бы это было бы на неделю или две только, то особой тайны бы не было,_ \- как можно мягче попыталась намекнуть, что Рикки останется с нами навсегда и отчетливо услышала стон любимого, причем сдавленный вырвался даже физически, а не только мысленно. Хм, похоже надо будет ему потом заварить ромашковый чай.

  
  


\- Это Рикки, - услышав этот стон, Санву сразу же начала говорить. - Он новый член семьи и тебе, Фланель, придётся с этим смириться. А ещё выгуливать и вычесывать шерсть, - Мэй положила руку на плечо Тао и выдохнула. - Надеюсь я помогла.

  
  


Ретривер тяфкнул, глядя на Франкенштейна, словно подтверждая слова Мэй, а когда любимый взглянул на него не самым радужным взглядом из своего арсенала, то пес высунул язык и стал быстро дышать. После он и вовсе сел возле своего хозяина, Тао, и замотал хвостом, словно надеясь, что с ним сейчас станут играть. От подобной наглости, а точнее, наивности животного, которое и подумать не могло, что его кто-то может обидеть, Франки напрягся. Так, вижу, стоит его расслабить быстрее, чем он успеет вспылить. До рукоприкладства точно бы не дошло, все-таки, мой муж благороднее многих аристократов из Лукедонии, но вот с острого языка могло бы сорваться словечко-другое. А Тао не хотелось ранить. Особенно сейчас, когда его эмофон был так нестабилен. По быстрому поднялась, начиная увлеченно и уверенно разминать плечи любимого. Если массаж не поможет, то тактильный контакт точно.

  
  


\- Начинай, Тао, - попросила нашего хакера, одним взглядом намекая, что сейчас момент подходящий, но Тао только рассеяно кивнул, словно и не заметил моего намека. Сложив руки на столе, он чуть опустил голову, глядя на свои ладони, и все тут же прислушались.

  
  


\- Меня звали Марти. Моя мама была из Чехии, отец - из Китая, но познакомились они в Амстердаме, и тут родился я, - Тао затараторил, и осознав это, немного сконфузился. Такео, что наверняка уже слышал эту историю, так как пошел тогда с ним и Даяной, похлопал его по плечу.

  
  


\- Не спеши, не волнуйся.

  
  


\- Может наш Тао тоже Марти? - шепотом спросил Бенго у Мэй. Та покачала головой.

  
  


\- Не обязательно. Но М-21 этого лучше не говорить, затроллит, - Бенго согласно кивнул ей.

  
  


\- Сегодня я встретился в парке с Даяной. Она была моей соседкой, можно сказать, мы дружили с пеленок. Она мне много рассказала о жизни до того как я... Пропал, - хакер рвано выдохнул и никто ему не мешал. Я украдкой глянула на Франкенштейна, заметив, как его интерес отошел на второй план, уступая место сосредоточенности. Сопоставляет услышанное со своими выводами, что сделал ранее? - Даяна сказала, что болтуном я был и раньше, но вместо компьютеров фанатично занимался социологией.

  
  


\- А я думал что тебе делали модификацию, из-за чего ты начал тараторить без остановки, - привычной подколкой бросил Кира, но умолк, почувствовав на себе мой тяжелый взгляд.

  
  


\- А девушка у тебя была? - спросила Мэй, не скрывая любопытства, что сияла в ее глазах.

  
  


\- У меня был... Эм... Парень, - все удивленно уставились на хакера, кроме Киры, Эмыча, Такео и меня, которые были свидетелями того, что Даяна сказала в парке. Ну и кроме Франкенштейна, которому я раньше передала воспоминания об этом. - Еще до похищения расстались.

  
  


\- Соболезную, - пробормотал Бенго отступая от Тао. - Что расстались.

  
  


\- Даяна сказала, что он был мразью, - возразил Такео, глядя на своего клона.

  
  


\- Ему мои деньги нужны были, - добавил Тао абсолютно беспристрасно. - И постель.

  
  


\- Как недостойно, - сказала Сейра, покачивая головой.

  
  


\- А давайте найдем его и... - Мэй красноречиво постучала кулаком по раскрытой ладошке, намекая на приличную взбучку.

  
  


\- А смысл? - Тао вздохнул, впервые за все время рассказа расслабившись и закинув руки за голову. - Я не помню этого, не помню обид, не питаю злости. И мстить смысла не вижу.

  
  


\- Правильно, - кивнула я на его слова. Даже если кто-то один из нас решил бы ним заняться, это было бы низко. Сомневаюсь, что тот парень смог бы отбиться даже от простого человека, знающего парочку приемов.

  
  


\- Это прошлое, как и Марти. Я рад, что у меня была хорошая жизнь, но теперь я Тао, - хакер подмигнул, притворно улыбаясь. И снова стал серьезным. - Лучше ценить то, кто я сейчас, и что имею. Но зато теперь у меня есть еще один близкий человек.

  
  


\- Это точно, - кивнула Суйи, улыбнувшись Тао. - Теперь ты обязан познакомить нас с твоей подругой, - подкинула она и хакер ей улыбнулся.

  
  


\- Она офигеет, когда увидит твою семью, - хохотнула Мэй. - Долго ей придется запоминать как кого зовут. Так когда она прибудет?

  
  


\- Еще не знаю, я не был уверен... Могу ли... - хакер не притворно стеснительно сказал, а я только улыбнулась.

  
  


\- Уж кто-то, а ты, я думала, уже привык что наш дом - твой дом, - сказала ему коротко.

  
  


\- Ты хотела сказать, и наш банковский счет - его счет? - подколол Франкенштейн и почти все беззлобно рассмеялась, пока Тао стремительно краснел.

  
  


\- Так называть его Тао или Марти? - спросила Мэй у Раэля на что тот скептически уставился на нее.

  
\- Ты обратилась явно не к тому с этим вопросом, - хохотнул Джин-Хо и Мэй перевела вопросительный взгляд на Тао.

  
  


\- Зовите меня Тао, - парень улыбнулся неловко, почесав затылок. - Я уже как-то привык.

  
  


\- Ладно, - хлопнула себя по ногам, чуть приподнимаясь. Я понимала, что откровения Тао даются нелегко, так же как озвучивание причин тех или иных своих решений. И понимала, что ему нужно время, чтобы со всем свыкнуться и смириться самому. Поэтому, как бы меня не мучило любопытство, я решила что лучше пока на этом остановиться. Возможно чуть позже мы узнаем подробности его разговора с Даяной, ну или пригласим девушку к нам, и она сама нам многое расскажет. Подняла взгляд на нашего хакера, отмечая облегчение и едва ощутимую благодарность в ауре. - Спасибо тебе, Тао, что решился нам рассказать. А теперь предлагаю вам всем отдохнуть. Особенно нашим шоферам, - я склонила голову чуть вбок, наблюдая за мужчинами. - Завтра с утра отправляемся. А тебя, подруга моя, я бы попросила пойти со мной, - теперь мой взгляд обратился к Алекси. Взгляд, далекий от дружелюбного и спокойного. Нужно было мне выведать побольше об этом загадочном концерте-сюрпризе.

  
  


\- Ох, что-то страшно мне стало, - Александра тут же спряталась за Мэй, на что я только глаза закатила, пока она не видела. Можно подумать, я ее тут убивать собираюсь! Нарочно отвернулась от Алекси, чтобы не провоцировать ее на очередной спектакль драмы, и отметила что наши водители, а в их числе Тао, Бенго и Джин-Хо последовали моему совету, удаляясь к себе отдыхать. Хоть что-то радует.  
  
\- Вы же подруги, она не будет тебя сильно пытать, - услышав Мэй, заинтриговано повернулась в ее сторону. И как раз застала как Алекси передернуло от такого "утешения".  
  
\- Какие пытки, я просто пораспрашиваю, - натянуто улыбнулась обеим девушкам, правда в итоге все-равно нахмурились, заметив что Алекси только сильнее спряталась за Мэй. Господи, ну до чего она иногда бывает вредная.  
  
\- Да уж лучше бы пытки! - нервно бросила Александра, как только заметила в моем взгляде неодобрение. Походу она даже не поняла, что эти эмоции касались только и исключительно ее поведения.  
  
\- Может ты ей письмо напишешь? - предложила Мэй уже тоже недоумевая от всей этой ситуации. - Что это за страшная тайна, что пытки предпочтительней? - она сложила руки на груди, смотря мне в лицо, но было ясно, что ответа она ожидала именно от моей подруги.  
  
\- Да какая тайна, я о концерте расспросить хотела, - конечно, попыталась сказать это помягче, но когда я заглянула за спину Санву, пытаясь встретиться глазами с подругой, то невольно поймала себя на том, что это прозвучало несколько требовательно. Но главное что результат имело - Алекси, чуть надув губы, сдалась и вышла из укрытия.  
  
\- Концерт будет кемов, - немного неуверенно протянула она, замолчав, ожидая моей рекции. Мне оставалось только вскинуть бровь, так как упрямо не понимала, что может быть плохого в том, чтобы сходить на концерт любимчиков моей подружани. А так как Александра молчала прям-таки затравлено, то я же и прервала повисшую тишину.  
  
  


\- Ну и? Где подвох? - Алекси точно не стала бы устраивать этой драма-сцены, не будь тут какой-то подлянки, потенциально способной мне не понравится. И глядя в ее глаза, понимала, что что-то такое есть точно, но пока что я этого в упор не вижу.  
  
  


\- О да, нам нужен подвох, - прищуриась Мэй, глядя то на меня, то на виноватую Алекси. - Давай, не томи нас.  
  
\- Да никакого подвоха, Оль, ну ты что, ну я же все понимаю, - она надулась, на что я только склонила голову вбок.  
  
\- А чейта ты тогда так рьяно не хотела говорить что это за концерт? - прищурилась под стать Санву, заставив подругу, не меняясь в лице, виновато шаркать ножкой.  
  
\- Ну они же этот... Ну, в нашем времени... Как бы распались, - пробурчала она очень невнятно. - Как СССР распались, хех, - хмыкнула она, коварно улыбнувшись, и до меня сразу дошло, какую супергеройскую миссию захотела взять на себя Александра.  
  
\- Нет, ты не посмеешь, - пораженно сказала, все еще до конца не осознавая масштаба подлянки от подруги. Ведь если она даже будет молчать, кто она и откуда, любые ее попытки отговорить своих любимчиков от идеи расформировать группу могут понести за собой неизвестно какие последствия. Не нужно вмешиваться в будущее, если нет стопроцентной уверенности, что задуманное - во благо.   
  
\- А что может произойти? - недоумевая спросила Мэй, причем непонятно, меня спрашивает, или Алекси. - Это ведь другой мир.  
  
\- Она хочет их уговорить не разрушать группу, - обличительно указала рукой на подругу, глядя на Мэй.  
  
\- А что в этом плохого?! - бурно возмутилась Алекси, невольно заставляя посмотреть в ее сторону. Стоило мне только так сделать, как она тут же возмущенно раскинула руки в стороны. - Наоборот, их фанаты не будут переживать того дерьма, что пережили в нашем мире!  
  
\- Алекси, я тебе не позволю, - в ответ на такую эмоциональную реакцию подруги у меня был только один метод, но зато проверенный временем - оставаться спокойной и непоколебимой. - Мы не знаем какие могут быть последствия.  
  
\- Тебе, наверное, видней. Ты по мирам путешествуешь, - подумав, кивнула Мэй, тут же заинтересовано посмотрев на меня. - А что может случиться?  
  
\- Начнем с того, что мы не знаем причин, - начала было отвечать на этот вопрос, но меня тут же перебила Алекси.  
  
\- Так, я извиняюсь...  
  
\- Прощаю, - со строгостью так же перебила подругу, цепко взглянув ей в глаза. - Имеются ввиду настоящие причины, а не озвученные прессе. К тому же, Алекси, ты не подумала, что им стало это слишком в тягость? - прищурилась, зная что давить на больное - не слишком честно, но в этом случае мне нужно было отговорить ее от этой затеи любыми способами. - Неужели ты бы хотела, чтобы твои любимчики страдали?  
  
\- Они слишком хороши, чтобы перестать делать то, что держит при жизни миллионы, - коротко ответила она, и развернувшись, ушла. Обида от нее чувствовалась очень четко, и моя совесть уже высунула мордочку, но я вовремя ее заткнула. Наставлять перелом тоже бывает больно, но это необходимо. Так же и здесь - в моем мире именно я несу ответственность за действия своих визитеров, так что нужно быть начеку.  
  
\- Фанаты, они такие фанаты, - покачав головой Мэй подняла глаза к звездному небу. - Нельзя же так фанатично любить кого-то!  
  
\- Видимо это не ты пристаешь все эти дни к Родерик-ниму, уговаривая его уйти в наш мир и быть правителем Лукедонии, - обличающе посмотрел на нее Раэль, от чего Санву стремительно покраснела. Чуть ли не сразу опустила глаза, посмотрев в мою сторону. Почему-то когда наши взгляды пересеклись, Мэй еще сильнее покраснела и пробормотав что-то абсолютно невнятно, опустила голову, созерцая свои ступни.  
  
\- Фанатичность это не так плохо, но ко всему нужно относиться умеренно, - вздохнула посмотрев на смущенную Мэй, а потом и на свою подругу, глядя как та отдаляется и падает в объятия Паши с рыданием. Хорошо хотя бы что сейчас с ней есть кто-то настолько близкий, чтобы ее понимать и поддержать. Естественно, мне было ее жаль, несмотря на свое строгое поведение, лучшая подруга, как-никак. - А не вот так как Алекси.  
  
\- Ну ты ведь знаешь, что ей пройдет, - ко мне абсолютно бесшумно подкрались со спины, обнимая, но я не вздрогнула, меня не застали врасплох. Пусть аура любимого была до того знакома, что могла восприниматься мной, как своя собственная, никто еще не отменял эмофона и ощущения мысленной связи. Я положила свои ладони на ладони мужа, скрестившееся на моем животе и незаметно для себя облегченно выдохнула. Даже не думала, что буду так напряжена от этого разговора.  
  
\- Знаю, - кивнула она. - Но так же знаю, что с нее станется провернуть желаемое втихаря.  
  
\- Но ведь вы рядом, поэтому если что, все исправите, - Мэй кивнула на собственные слова и, прищурившись, повела глазами по сторонам. - А у меня важный вопрос Родерик-ниму.  
  
После этих слов Мэй сдуло, как ветром. Я знала, что она точно не соврала, и пойдет сейчас донимать жучару. Раэль тоже это понимал, так как вздохнул, уходя от нас с Франкенштейном, довольно неспешно, если учитывать, что он Кертье. Проследив за ним взглядом, пока он не исчез в одном из кемперов, я глянула в сторону Алекси. Подруга старалась быть тихо, но ее всхлипы были мне слышны даже с такого расстояния. Она уже сидела у Паши на коленах, лицом к нему, но уткнулась носом в грудь, а руками крепко обняла за шею. Посмотрев на своего подопечного, я не заметила в нем ни капли осуждения, но чувствовала себя так, будто предала мать, отца, собаку и всю родину. Я знала, как сильно Алекси переживает из-за своего возможного эгоизма, как страстно желает быть абсолютной альтруисткой. Поэтому мой маневр, с этим намеком на то, что она только своими интересами движется... Это было подло. Но увы, так же это было действеннее всего.  
  
\- А ты уверенна, что ее идея так уж и плоха?  
  
\- Нет, уверенной на все сто я быть на могу, - вздохнула на вопрос Франкенштейна, и посмотрела на любимое лицо снизу вверх, повернувшись себе за плечо. - Но я уверенная, что больше по фанатам может ударить известие об суициде кого-то из группы, нежели ее расформирование. Все-таки, если они распадутся так же, как в нашем мире, то вполне смогут начать сольную карьеру - это не будет такой масштабной трагедией для такого множества людей.  
  
\- Тогда и не стоит себя винить, - Франки в жесте полным нежности поцеловал меня в кончик носа, а я, фыркнув, отвернулась от него, снова глядя на Александру. - Ты не поступаешь так просто потому что захотела ей насолить. Ты поступила так, чтобы уберечь ее шага, который может в перспективе быть ужасным. Это забота о мире, и о своей подруге тоже, - я кивнула на эти слова, но вид плачущей по моей вине Алекси не стал от этого терпимее.


	177. Часть 174

Наутро мы, ровным строем из кемперов отправились в порт. Дети уже проснулись, позавтракали, умылись и оделись, не без моей помощи. Конечно, в некоторых делах они начинали капризничать, так как жуть как хотели все сделать самостоятельно, но в открытую капризничать им не позволил мой строгий взгляд. Все-таки, во многом я им позволяю разбираться самим, но во многих повседневных вопросах они еще нуждаются в моей помощи. Сейчас же я себя развлекала тем, что наблюдала за их играми, ненавязчиво подсказывая, если что-то не получалось. Адели сидела у меня на коленях, принимая ласки, и я только вздыхала, когда на нее смотрела. Еще вчера вечером мы с Франкенштейном приняли решение что не стоит никаких животных оставлять одних в кемперах, пока будем плыть паромом.  
  
Так что нужно было кошечке смириться, что сегодня большинство дня проведет на ручках - шлейки или переноски мы еще не купили, но думаю что в Осло можно будет исправить этот момент. В такой расслабленной атмосфере мы и пробыли, пока наш кемпер не остановился, и Франкенштейн не сообщил, что мы приехали. Я оставила Адели на кровати, а сама повела за собой малышню вниз - вот выйдем, и там я их уже пристрою кому-то и вернусь за черной красавицей. Правда, особо пристраивать их не пришлось - выйдя из кемпера дети тут же весело побежали куда глаза глядят. К счастью, не пришлось устраивать погоню - детки не отдалялись от кемперов, а подбегали к другим членам нашей экскурсии, развлекая их и себя. Хмыкнув, я уже хотела вернуться за Адели, но отвлеклась - как раз погружали кемпер номер пять, то есть тот, в котором обосновалась Мэй, и я осталась, так как никто не следил за тем, ровно ли его завозят. А проконтролировать процесс нужно, так что это я взяла на себя.  
  
\- Какой громадный корабль, вау! - воскликнул Шинву, делая из ладошки козырек, чтобы получше разглядеть паром.  
  
\- Вообще паром это не... Но не будем занудами, как Джин-Хо, - перебила саму себя Мэй на что ее сын возмущенно вскрикнул. Мэй же встала в позу супермена, выставив вверх руку. - На корабль, мои бравые пираты! Взять его на абордаж! Йо-хо-хо! - я со смешком покачала головой, глядя на Санву, и неожиданно для меня, она тут же зыркнула в мою сторону. - А билеты купили?  
  
\- Ну естественно, ну куда же без билетов, - Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся, а я фыркнула, не переставая следить за кемпером.  
  
\- Лучше чем с Санву флиртовать, ты бы за детьми смотрел, - указала пальцем как близняшки и их брат со смешками бегают под ногами обоих Ноблесс. Раймонд старался идти, бережно через них переступая, а вот Рейзел был лишен этой привилегии - куда бы он не пытался поставить шаг, там тут же появлялся кто-то из детей, с веселым смешком заставляя Ноблесс опять встать в прежнюю позу. Еще немного, и оцепят окончательно, начиная водить вокруг Рейзела хоровод. Представив себе подобную картину, а что главное - реакцию Рейзела на это действие, невольно хохотнула.  
  
\- Мы взяли пленных, - Мэй поддержала мой хохот, так же как и я, глядя братьев Ноблесс. Раэль стоял около Санву и почему-то не сводил взгляд с моего мужа, полностью игнорируя Кадисов. Хех, он что, от моей обмолвки о флирте так активировался? \- Пошли на поиски рома и золота! Делим десять на пятьдесят. Мне пятьдесят, как самой красивой, - сдержанно хохотнув, не от фразы Мэй, а от моего подтвердившегося предположения касательно Раэля, я поймала за ладони Такео и М-24. Те имели несчастье пройти возле меня неприкаянными, и я с чистой совестью передала им заботу касательно погрузки кемперов - от меня итак толку мало, я уже порядком отвлеклась. Повернувшись к Мэй, чтобы обсудить с ней поиск сокровищ, я наткнулась взглядом на занятную картину: Кирилл, с довольно несчастным лицом, стоял скрестив руки, а Тао, держа Рикки за ошейник, пытался отстранить свою собаку от оборотня.  
  
\- Ох, в Норвегии естественно будут сокровища! - Алекси, уже с самого утра грезящая концертом поймала под руку Мэй, и подбежала к нашему хакеру. - Тао, а Тао? Достанешь нам какие-то ВИП пропуска чтобы мы могли на автерпарти ворваться?  
  
\- Достану хоть луну, если мне поможешь, - буркнул он, от чего моя подруженька покраснела. Но сам Тао этого не заметил, глядя на своего пса как-то расстроенно и указывая взглядом на него отвлекшейся Александре. \- Вот что такое произошло, ты мне скажи?  
  
\- А что произошло? - подруга помотала головой, сумев унять свои чувства и заинтересованно глянула на Рикки, стоящего возле Киры. Я заинтриговано вскинула бровь медленно и "незаметно" приближаясь, намекая другим, что тут веселье. Подобное поведение Рикки уже мало чем напоминало простое копирование поведения, о чем мне вчера жаловались ребятки.  
  
\- Да он мне проходу не дает! - пожаловался оборотень и пес, услышав его голос, тявкнул сидя, сразу завиляв хвостом, словно похвалу получив. А такая его наивность и открытость очевидно бесила Кирилла, так как тот повернулся к нему с не очень радостной гримассой, чуть ли не рыча. Выглядело это опасно, но не для нас, кто знает его как облупленного: Кира просто-напросто пытался как-то избавиться от чувства безысходности, что доминировало в его ауре. Точно, он-то не знает как вести себя с теми, кто неприкрыто его почитает. Даже влюбленные взгляды школьниц Е-Ран не поспособствовали практике. Что же, помогу ему, пока тот совсем себя в угол не загнал.  
  
\- Может ты с ним поделился своей косточкой, вот он и думает что вы теперь - неразлей вода друзья? - хмыкнула я, поймав на себе убийственный взгляд Киры, но издевательской улыбки не спешила стирать с лица. Нужно ему все-таки показать, что подобная ситуация - вовсе не конец света. Наоборот, подобное почитание тебя другими бывает приятным. И сделать это, то есть, показать, стоит используя привычные оборотню эмоции.   
  
\- Нет, он чувствует ауру Киры и теперь считает его вожаком, - хохотнул Джин-Хо, таким своеобразным способом меня дополняя, предусмотрительно не поднимая глаз от экрана смартфона. Умно-умно, смертным нежелательно у оборотней нарываться, а то нервишки не выдержат и все, мокрое пятно останется.  
  
\- Ну что вы издеваетесь?! - Бенго покачал головой, словно сочувствуя товарищу, но по его эмофоне я поняла, что сейчас мы услышим еще один перл в копилочку шуточек над Кириллом и всей этой ситуацией. - Он просто приглашает М, ой, Киру, прогонять кошек.  
  
\- Одно другого не исключает, - хмыкнула в ответ на слова не только Бенго, но и Джин-Хо, и уже без издевки посмотрела что на пса, что на Киру. На нашего штатного оборотня я особо внимательно посмотрела, желая ему одним только взглядом намекнуть, что уже не издеваюсь, а выдвигаю вполне правдоподобную версию случившегося. \- Очень даже возможно что Рикки нашел в Кирилле образец для подражания.  
  
\- Но я же не вожак, - недоуменно протянул Кира, поняв, что я серьезно и забегал глазками. Очевидно, растерялся, и теперь думал, как бы тут возразить или отнекнуться. Не понимаю, у этих оборотней что, какая-то особая непереносимость роли наставников, Лордов и образцов для подражания? Или это только нам так свезло? Кира перехватил мой задумчивый взгляд, что прикипел к Музаке, и оживился. \- Вот, там он, всесильный вождь, пускай к нему идет, - он указал на Музаку, не скрывая своего раздражения, и главный предводитель меховых растерялся под столькими взглядами, делая несколько шагов назад.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, это - другое, - сказала это нарочно громко, чтобы меня услышали все, кого эта сцена так или иначе привлекла, а особо - Музака. Следом присела перед нашим новым членом семьи, широко ему улыбаясь и почесывая под ошейником. - Наш Рикки ведь умница такая, не такой глупый как эти оборотни со стаи, - каюсь, это я просюсюкала прямо в морду собаке, еще и чуть тише. Мне было все равно, услышит ли это Музака, но вот Гарду расстраивать не хотелось. Все-таки, пускай она и была в курсе моей легкой неприязни, о чем узнала на девичнике, но как-никак, они - ее сородичи, за которых она в свое время заботилась, причем, эффективнее Музаки. А вот те, кто стояли ближе меня, услышали это, и я добилась желаемого мне результата - Кирилл замер в недоумении. - Ты не такой глупый как те оборотни, тебя тапочком никогда бы не ударила, ты ведь хороший песик, да? - я стала еще усерднее ласкать пса, что вместе сюсюканьем имело нерадостный для меня, но вполне закономерный итог.  
  
Собака, натурально переволновавшись, стала облизывать мне лицо, чтобы высказать свою признательность и заодно - начать играть со мной. Да с такой настырностью, что совсем неожиданно прыгнул передними лапами мне на плечи, с силой. Вокруг нас то и дело сновали обычные люди, так что чтобы не сеять вокруг нашей компании подозрений, я подыграла, позволяя Рикки меня опрокинуть на спину. Стоило мне это сделать, я тут же чертыхнулась. Теперь, показывая себя как слабую деву, будет еще более подозрительно, если я без проблем освобожусь. Да и Рикки, как на простого пса, был силен и хитер, так что сильно притворяться не нужно было - ситуация действительно была патовой, как ни взгляни. Придется смирно лежать, пока мне не помогут. А с этим делом никто не спешил, да и еще Рикки, войдя в азарт, стал меня облизывать, везде, куда только дотянулся. Вот жеж срань!  
  
\- Оля, ну вот как ты можешь изменять Франкенштейну?! - воскликнула Алекси, словно и не заметив мой убивающий взгляд через плечо собаки. Любимый тут же настороженно посмотрел в нашу сторону, посылая мне по связи эмоции волнения и опаски, на что я только мысленно отмахнулась, так же эмоциями сообщая что все со мной в порядке. \- Так открыто принимать поцелуи от другого? - Рикки не переставал, и Александра все сильнее начинала смеяться, порядком меня выбешивая. Но Рикки стал мне как раз облизывать рот, видимо, желая поздороваться по-волчьи, и я, не желая ощутить подобное, была вынуждена молчать, крепко сжимая губы.  
  
\- Да, Рикки Фланель не соперник, - хмыкнула Мэй, заставив меня вздернуть бровь. О какой вообще конкуренции речь, если я к собакам отношусь нейтрально?  
  
\- Такой вмиг любую уведет, - добавил со знанием дела Джин-Хо.  
  
\- Как бы Фланель не спился, - сочувственно пробормотала Санву, а я забила возмущенно ногами по асфальту. Нет бы, освободить меня, да я даже возразить не могу, рот занят!  
  
\- _Ах, значит у тебя рот занят?_ \- несколько ехидно, и с легкой издевкой раздался в моих мыслях голос мужа. Я удивленно глянула в его сторону, и он решил продолжить, но уже вслух. - Знаешь ли, милая, в эту игру можно играть вдвоем, - Франки ухмыльнулся, подойдя к нам Адели на руках. Удар ниже пояса! Это же я хотела ее держать, а в своем временном плене я уж не так сильно и виновата! Осуждающе глянула на своего избранника, что явно попытался вызвать у меня зависть одним наличием у него нашей малышки. Сама же кошечка настороженно поглядывала на огромного пса. Но признаться, стимул Франкенштейн выбрал хороший - мне хотелось до жути как сильно держать Адели, и не хотелось видеть ее страх, с которым она наблюдала за Рикки, превосходящим ее в размерах в разы. А раз никто с помощью не спешит - буду освобождаться сама, с усилием и редкими смешками, когда язык Рикки вызывал невольную щекотку.  
  
\- Так... Хе-хе... Нечестно, - выдавила из себя, как только удалось в меру освободиться, и не скрывая своих чувств, с завистью глянула на Франкенштейна. Стоило мне только приоткрыть рот, чтобы все поняли как сильно я недовольна подобным разводом меня на эмоции, собакен тут же решил воспользоваться этой ситуацией и проехался языком по моим губам. Естественно, от подобной неожиданной наглости я резко отпрянула, нехило так приложившись затылком в асфальт. Настроение тут же испортилось, и на питомца Тао я взглянула без былой снисходительности. - Рикки! Фу, слезь с меня! - удивительно, но на него мой суровый и строгий тон не подействовал вообще, и мне только и оставалось, что недоуменно смотреть на ретривера. Какой же однако наглый и бесстрашный пес! И какой настырный! С возмущением и недовольством стала отстранять собаку, пока не услышала едкий смешок Кирилла.  
  
\- Похоже, он нашел себе нового вождя, - хмыкнул оборотень, а после коротко, почти незаметно подмигнул Алекси. Вот же засранец, ноль целых хрен десятых благодарности за помощь! - Свобода! - воскликнул он и побежал в сторону Юны, которая, только заметив его, сделала вид, что старательно пытается сбежать. Если бы не мое раздражение, послала бы школьнице улыбку - хоть кто-то на моей стороне!  
  
\- _То есть я против тебя тоже?_ \- с обиженными нотками прозвучал в голове голос мужа, на что я только прищурилась, пытаясь отодвинуть Рикки от своей шеи.  
  
\- _Как-то не заметила за тобой помощи в освобождении,_ \- буркнула чуть ли не таким же тоном, понимая, что против такой искренней радости собаки я просто беспомощна. Не изверг же я в конце-концов, чтобы применять к нему сверхсилу!  
  
\- Эх, посмотри как весело, - услышав возбужденные нотки в голосе подруги я насторожилась, глянув в ее сторону. Она выглядела вполне мирно, приобняв Мэй и широким жестом указывая на картину происходящего вокруг. На плененного Ноблесс, меня, лежащую под Рикки, играющих в догонялки Юну и Киру, и под конец на Франкенштейна, с превосходством поглаживающего Адели. - Этот мир зажил новыми красками!  
  
\- Философ за триста, двигай булки и помоги мне! - ворчливо отозвалась в ее сторону, понимая, что вот он, мой шанс. Все-таки Александра, пусть и любила временами подгадить, отличалась душевной добротой, и могла протянуть руку помощи. Если эта рука, конечно, сможет хоть на сантиметр сдвинуть эту шерстяную махину.  
  
\- Повзрослели бы, - ворчливо отозвался Раэль, на что Мэй фыркнула.  
  
\- Бедная, несчастная Сейра, какая скучная жизнь ожидает её, если она за тебя выйдет, - сказала она с сожалением, и судя по эмофону - ни чуточку не притворялась.  
  
\- Вот-вот, Раэль, мотай на ус, - Алекси, очевидно желая его вывести из себя, перегнулась через Мэй, глядя в его сторону с бесенятами в глазах. - А то кто знает, может Сейра и вашем мире вкусит подобной жизни, и не захочет быть с таким занудой, как ты, а обратит внимание на Шинву? Тем более что к этому уже есть предпосылочки...  
  
\- Алекси, твою мать, - с раздражением пресекла подругу, понимая, что она не с тем огнем играет. Даже не знаю, что бы с ней мог сделать Раэль из мира Мэй, если бы она подсунула ему фанфики по пэйрингу Сейра/Шинву. Четвертовал бы, даже не желая слушать, что не она это написала - просто как крайнюю убил бы. Мое раздражение Рикки воспринял как очередной элемент игры, видимо, уже окончательно затвердив меня в роли игрушки-пищалки - той самой, на которой можно выместить излишек эмоций, мучая ее, так как уже несколько раз клацнул зубами, и спасла меня только и исключительно своевременная реакция. - Помоги мне, блин!  
  
\- Эх, что бы ты делала без меня, - фыркнула подружаня и вытащила из кармана печенье в форме косточки. - Рикки, - она цокнула языком пару раз, обращая на себя внимание пса, - иди к тете Алекси, у нее для тебя вкусняшка! - дважды повторять не пришлось, и тот тут же к ней подбежал, забирая угощение и тем самым освобождая меня. Я тут же села, клятвенно обещая себе, что в последний раз ему поддалась, и стала отряхиваться и приводить себя в порядок, насколько это было возможно. Благо, Франкенштейн смотрел на меня, и его мысли можно было воспринимать как зеркало.  
  
\- Вот же... На поводок его бы, - ворчливо отозвалась, оглядываясь в поисках несогласных, чтобы с удовольствием углубиться с кем-то в спор, выплеснув эмоции, но взгляд зацепился только за Родерика, что со скрытым удовольствием поглаживал Изольду. Вернувшись взглядом к Франкенштейну, я позабыла об отрицательных эмоциях, умилившись. И не столько от вида своего муженька, сколько от испуганно дернувшейся от быстрого перемещения Рикки кошечки. - А вот с Адели и Изольдой таких проблем нет. Мои хорошие девочки, - засюсюкала, глядя на нашу пушистую леди, и понимая, что она держится молодцом - не царапается, не вырывается, тихо сидит на ручках. Умница, словно понимает что на улице - не место показывать характер.  
  
\- Сейре не нужен этот... юнец, - тем временем Раэль опять завел свою шарманку, и я с интересом глянула в его сторону. И что я вижу? А он не особо-то уверен в своих словах.  
  
\- Не нужен, - подтвердила Мэй успокаивающее похлопав его по плечу. - Ее тип взрослый, самодостаточный, сильный мужчина, - я вздернула бровь, недоумевая так же как и Раэль. Это она на кого только что намекнула?  
  
\- На сколько взрослый? - дернулся Кертье, явно желая понять, попадает ли он в это число, но Мэй, сделав вид, что не услышала его, шагнула к Алекси.  
  
\- Рикки тоже хороший мальчик. Правда, Рикки? - засюсюкала она собаке, что как раз заканчивала с косточкой.  
  
Пес, бросив взгляд в сторону Алекси, понял что угощения больше не будет, и резво потрусил к Мэй, боднув ее головой и высунув язык. На ласку напрашивается. Как же непедагогично было его угощением заманивать... Он же теперь будет думать, что такое поведение - это хорошо! Нужно было наоборот показать, что так нельзя! Мой внутренний крик кроме Франкенштейна и Раймонда никто не услышал, в том числе и Мэй, что села перед ним по-турецки, и стала гладить, трепать и ласкать пса. Так как внятных причин к недовольству у меня не было, я лишь вздохнула, вставая и оглядываясь. Раэль, встревоженный словами своей нуны, вопросительно осматривал каждого, словно ища того, кто ответит на мучающиий его вопрос. Джин-Хо, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, сразу оторвался от экрана телефона.  
  
\- Дальше у нас что по плану? - спросил сын Мэй, уличивший меня в наблюдении.  
  
\- Дальше у нас по плану Осло, - легко ему ответила, забрав от своего ученого нашу Адели. Впрочем, Франки этим фактом не расстроился, и приобнял меня за талию с самым непринужденным видом. - У нас было в планах сделать по Осло экскурсию, но так как у нас неожиданно наметился концерт, - я посмотрела на Алекси, от чего подруга тут же просияла, как стоватная лампочка, и от избытка чувств сильно обняла Джин-Хо, - то в Осло мы можем остановиться разве что только на обед. И потом сразу же едем в Арендал.  
  
\- Ву-у-уху-у! - воскликнула Александра и тут же побежала дальше, донимать других. Покачала головой, наблюдая эту картину и понимая, что это только начало.  
  
\- Теперь ее не остановить, - коротко ввела в курс других несколько равнодушным тоном.  
  
\- Это точно, - Павел согласился со мной, кивнув головой, но потом сразу побежал к своей девушке, испугавшись за сохранность Региса. Алекси набросилась на него с обнимашками с особым энтузиазимом.  
  
\- Регису нужно как-то уметь защищаться от девушек, - вскинула бровь Мэй, наблюдая за этой двойкой. - Вот так он и девственности лишиться может.  
  
\- Нуна, не говори о таком при Геджутеле, - попросил Раэль, на что я только фыркнула.  
  
\- Почему? Геджутель-ним ещё не объяснял внуку откуда дети берутся? Он так правнуков не дождется.  
  
\- Или наоборот, появятся слишком быстро, - со смешком дополнила Мэй, почти сразу возвращаясь взглядом к подруге, которую безуспешно пытался оттащить Паша и поглаживала Адели. На руки, которые Франкенштейн держал на моей талии, прыгнул передними лапами Рикки, явно заинтересовавшись тем, кого я держу на руках. Мой ученый изумленно глянул на обалдевшего пса, но тот не обращал внимания, принюхиваясь и пытаясь носом исследовать нашу малышку. Адели от такого насторожилась, чуть выпустив коготки, а потом махнула лапой прямо перед носом пса. Рикки обиженно фыркнул, но от кошки отстал, и радостно махая хвостом побежал к Кире, что уже не бегал за Юной, а убегал от собаки. Видимо, Рикки хотел поделиться с ним впечатлениями, но наш оборотень был против такого сценария.  
  
\- Молодец, Адели, - Франки тихим тоном похвалил кошечку, почесав под бородкой, жестом благодаря за освобождение его рук от собачих лап. Улыбка появилась у меня сама по себе.  
  
\- Слушайте, кто-нибудь ещё голоден? - Мэй погладила живот ладошкой и поднялась на ноги за неумением Рикки, получающего ласки. - Давайте закажем что-нибудь? Пиццу, лапшу, бургер, лобстеров?  
  
\- Ты сама что из перечисленного хочешь? - спросил Бенго, поглядывая на свою подопечную.  
  
\- Ты её понял, она хочет заказать не что-то одно, а все это, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо и Мэй согласно закивала с самым невинным выражением лица.  
  
\- Опасаюсь, мы уже не успеем, - мельком глянула на дисплей Пита, где мне услужливо высветили время и Франкенштейн согласно кивнул, убирая ладонь от Адели.  
  
\- Сейчас мы уже не успеем. Но на пароме будет обслуживание, да и можно будет зайти в кемпера, - сказал он, явно взволновавшись тем, что Мэй голодна. Мысленно хмыкнула, не скрывая от мужа своей веселости, а даже наоборот - поддела его тем, как умело Мэй завоевала его расположение.  
  
\- А в Осло мы уже закажем все перечисленное, - подмигнула собравшемуся вокруг меня народу, и все зашагали в направлении парома. Не все с энтузиазмом, но все же...  
  
\- Я потерплю, - Мэй шла согнувшись, покачивая руками и шмыгая носом. - Я потерплю.  
  
\- Мамуля, перестань так плотоядно смотреть на М-24, - хохотнул Джин-Хо. - Его нельзя есть.  
  
\- Я потерплю, - вздохнула девушка, повторив это уже более смиренно и вместе с тем - убедительно. Бенго перекинул ее через плечо и понес таким же образом, как после нашей с Франкенштейном регистрации.  
  
\- Но если М-24 полить кетчупом, - Санву зашептала и с плохо скрываемым предвкушением потерла руки. - Или расплавленным сыром.  
  
Бенго, услышав шепот своей подруги сдержанно хохотнул. Впрочем, я тоже рассмеялась, очень четко представив себе выражение лица нашего друга, если бы сбылись фантазии Мэй. Удобнее перехватив нашу кису, пока поднимались по трапу на борт парома, я направилась в сторону кемперов, возле которых были школьники. Передав Адели на руки Юне, как одной из самых заботливых, я подхватила под руку Суйи, уводя ее на несколько метров от шумной компании. Наша айдол вначале недоумевала, но когда я ей объяснила, что буду сейчас звонить ее родителям, то расслабилась. Расспросила Суйи о ее графике, запланированных мероприятиях, и сразу же вдогонку расспрашивала, от чего ее отмазывать, а от чего - не стоит. Как итог, узнала, что в ближайшие несколько дней Суйи с радостью с нами останется, но через неделю у нее будет крупое мероприятие, которое она пропустить не может, и не хочет.  
  
Записав все пожелания Суйи я кивнула ей, и кинув взгляд на ребятню, направилась в кемпер, за блокнотом. Найдя тихую, отдаленную лавочку на пароме, я тут же уселась, переписав номера родителей ребят на бумагу, и расположившись с комфортом начала всех обзванивать. Начать было решено с самого сложного, на мой взгляд, объекта - родителей Суйи. Чета Им, только заслышав повод, по которому я звоню, тут же включили шарманку под названием "наша дочь - знаменитость" и начали отмахиваться занятостью Суйи. Не преминули также упомянуть то важно мероприятие, и я когда я их уверила, что его наша звездочка точно не пропустит, они стали благосклоннее ко мне.  
  
Что впрочем не обозначало, что с подобной задержкой они смирились, так что пришлось расчехлять все свои ораторские умения, доказывая им, и менеджеру Суйи, подключенному к разговору, право нашей айдол к отдыху. Не преминула намекнуть, что актрисам и моделям особенно важны новые впечатления и разностороннее образование, что формируется, не в последнюю очередь, благодаря путешествиям, далеко не служебным. Все-таки, чтобы отыграть на сцене ту или иную эмоцию, нужно хотя бы представлять себе, что человек чувствует в этот момент, что их стоит пережить самолично. Не давая своим оппонентам долго раздумывать над моими словами - добавила еще несколько аргументов, мягко но решительно убеждая их. И к моему превеликому удовольствию, возле имени Суйи я могла поставить галочку - договориться мне удалось.  
  
Принялась за следующий номер, а именно - родителей Ик-Хана, и снова началось по новой. Родители Ву, а особенно - его мать, очень высокомерным тоном сообщили мне, что их ребенок - не ребенок, а будущий первоклассный специалист, и вместо того, чтобы тратить время зря, ему стоит усердно учиться. Конечно, сказано это было другими, более мягкими словами, но смысл угадывался без проблем. Не долго думая, я решила отвечать тем же тоном, применяя ту же стратегию, что к родителям Суйи. Разве что Ик-Хану я выбивала время до конца нашего путешествия, не преминув уверить их, что их будущий гений точно лучше будет развиваться под присмотром нынешнего гения, нежели в одиночку или на каких-то сомнительных курсах. Мать Ик-Хана, заслышав о перспективности подобного отдыха согласилась, хотя ее недовольство чувствовалось в голосе.  
  
Следующими я набрала родителей Юны. Я ожидала, что на весть о задержке нашего вояжа они забеспокоятся, начнут переживать, или что-то в таком роде, но те только расспросили о поведении своей дочери, и услышав, что Юна ведет себя безукоризненно, не долго думая, согласились. Еще раз поздравили со свадьбой, передали привет дочке и попрощались, любезно давая мне сбросить вызов. Я даже недоуменно посмотрела на трубку, так как ожидала более трудного разговора, но галочку возле имени Юны поставила. Был, конечно, вариант, что нам с Франкенштейном просто-напросто доверяют, но вместе с тем я опасалась, что дело вероятнее всего в наплевательском отношении родителей Юны к ней. И то, что они спрашивали о ее поведении, но даже не заикнулись о том, цела ли она и здорова, только сильнее укрепляло мои подозрения.  
  
\- Пит, напомнишь мне, когда появится свободная минута, чтобы поговорить с Юной об ее домашней ситуации? - тихо спросила у своего помощника, пользуясь тем, что поблизости не было лишних любопытных ушей.  
  
\- Естественно, как только появится возможность, - на той же громкости подтвердил Пит, пока я уже набирала следующий номер.  
  
Ситуация набрала забавный поворот, заставив меня искреннее недоумевать. Представив всю ситуацию отцу Шинву, ожидая быстрого согласия, наткнулась на неожиданную лавину вопросов. А почему? А какие города будем посещать? А что сам Шинву думает об этой идее? А в безопасности ли он? Ответить на те, и другие вопросы мне было не сложно, но на сердце появилось тепло. Я радовалась за Шинву, и за то, что пусть его отец с ним и не живет, но все-таки беспокоится о нем, и как оказалось - искреннее. Привычным был разве что вопрос, не нуждается ли его сын в дополнительных финансах на карманные расходы, но я уверила его, что Шинву получает все нужное и тем самым сумела добиться согласия на продление каникул нашего рыжика. Сбросив порядком затянувшийся вызов я потянулась, и поставив галочку напротив имени Шинву, поднялась. Пойду ребят обрадую.


	178. Часть 175

Как только на горизонте стала мелькать суша, что было сигналом, что наше морское путешествие заканчивается, все единогласно приняли решение сразу отправится в место, где можно хорошо покушать. Хоть и нельзя было сказать, что на пароме не было еды, так как было кафе с богатым выбором, да и в самих кемперах можно было приготовить что-то, но время приближалось к обеду, так что действительно стоило съесть что-то посущественнее. Многие предложили остановиться где-то в порту, да рыбкой закинуться, но были и те, кто был категорично против. Разделиться, как предложили обе стороны спора, не разрешили уже мы с Франкенштейном, понимая, что все может закончится поисками потеряшек. Так что решили двинуть куда-то дальше, найти заведение, что будет устраивать всех.  
  
Наши поиски завершились до того, как все кемперы опустили с прома. Тао, что был против рыбки, воодушевленно искал подходящее по разнообразию блюд заведения, и найдя подходящее - сразу поделился адресом с другими водителями. При таком раскладе ждать было нечего, поэтому мы оперативно погрузились кто куда и двинули останавливаясь на парковке неподалеку парка, возле ресторана. Сейчас же, после сытой и действительно вкусной еды мы прохаживались толпой по парку, направляясь к фонтанам - после трапезы стоило отдохнуть, прежде чем срываться в дорогу. Особенно прогулке радовались наши дети и школьники - бегали, резвились, а дети подростки обсуждали что-то свое вместе с юными благородными, нет-нет, да поглядывая на малышню.  
  
\- Оль, ну посмотри какая прелесть! - повернувшись на голос, я отметила Алекси, что стояла возле лотка с сувенирами, призывая меня подойти поближе. Так я и сделала, на полпути встретившись с Раэлем, что шел без дела и сейчас заинтересовался. Только вот ассортимент заставил его скептически поморщиться.  
  
\- От этого нет пользы, - он кивнул на брелок, что в руках держала моя подруга. - Чем они вам, девушкам, так нравятся?  
  
\- Так, Раэль, - Алекси тыкнула пальцем ему в грудь, а второй рукой продемонстрировала брелок. Хотела уже одернуть подругу, чтобы вела себя спокойнее, но Кертье казался невозмутимым. Даже наоборот, действительно изучал взглядом брелок. Миленький белый мишка из металла, с надписью "Осло" и сердечком. - Или проникнись, или не грузись. Смотри, - она убрала от благородного свой палец, указав на мишку, - это брелок. Его вешают на ключи для услады взора, и так же для того, чтобы проще было эти самые ключи найти в сумочке или кармане.  
  
\- У нас есть поющие брелки, - встрял продавец, уловив из разговора "проблему" Алекси. - Свистите, когда не можете найти ключи, и они начинают вибрировать, светить и пищать, - продавец свистнув, показав наглядно, и Рикки тут же подбежал к прилавку, думая, что его зовут. Глаза подруги блеснули восторгом, на что я только головой покачала. Алекси была фанаткой разного рода брелков и подвесок.  
  
\- Беру. О-о-лька! - крикнула она так, будто я и не стояла на расстоянии двух метров, и вздохнув, я подошла к подруге поближе. Стоило мне приблизиться, как отпрянул Раэль, потирая задергавшийся глаз.  
  
\- Неужели Сейра такая же?!  
  
\- Это все девчачьи приколы, - возле него прошел рядом Джин-Хо, подхватывая его за руку. - Алекси права, не грузись. Пойдём, сфотографирую вас с Мэй у фонтана.  
  
\- Упакуйте, мужчина, - я обратила на себя внимание продавца, что невольно отвлекся на Джин-Хо и Раэля, вытащив из сумочки стопку наличных. От продавца почему-то сразу стало отчетливо чувствоваться волнение, да и он сам засуетился, меняя пакет с самого обычного, на какой-то условно праздничный. - И это тоже, - указала пальцем на шкатулку, что на другом конце прилавка рассматривал М-24.  
  
\- Ох, ну я... - растерялся наш благородный-модифицированный, на что я только иронично ухмыльнулась.  
  
\- Да ладно, Эмыч. Поздно стесняться, - хмыкнула девушка, и повернулась к Бенго, что околачивался рядом, но по другой от меня стороне. - Тебе что-то приглянулось?  
  
\- Мне? - он так удивился моему вопросу, что, отступив назад, запнулся о свою же ногу и едва смог удержать равновесие и не упасть. - Нет, ничего. У меня и места нет... - пробормотал Бенго задумчиво прищурившись. Понимающе улыбнулась ему, я тоже за все наше путешествие не раз задумывалась, куда мы вместим все нажитое добро.  
  
\- Для воспоминаний всегда стоит найти место, - подцепила пальцем цепочку с подвеской, что так заинтересовала снайпера, внимательно на него глядя. Не хотелось чтобы из-за такого банального вопроса, как место в комнате, он себе отказывал в чем-либо. - И для предметов, позволяющих к ним возвращаться - тоже.  
  
\- Тем более что со скидкой, - со знанием дела добавил продавец, с корыстливой целью поддерживая меня. Ну, по крайней мере он не пытается скрыть этого факта.  
  
\- Не стоит, - Бенго похлопал по карманам. - Я из дома без денег ушел. И не все воспоминания хочется сохранить, - после этой фразы стало ясно, почему он отказывается. Видимо, подвеска ему напомнила Айрис тире Тейру. Наш Такео уже справился с этим, научившись жить так, чтобы эти воспоминания не причиняли боли, а Бенго, видимо, еще не до конца.  
  
\- Бенго, я не обеднею, если заплачу за тебя. Как ты уже заметил, я тут за всех плачу, - слегка улыбнулась ему, пытаясь одними глазами передать, что понимаю его, но так же что иногда клин клином вышибает. И пусть он лучше получив эту подвеску, будет помнить сегодняшний день, а не всю эту отвратительную историю с Айрис.  
  
\- Тогда я буду в длинном списке должников, - рассмеялся, кивая, Бенго, и похоже не имел ничего против, чтобы принять мой дар. Такие штучки ведь полезны тем, что их можно воспринимать как мотиваторов - носить с собой, лелея цель, что ты похоронишь то, что оно тебе напоминает и потом, когда проблема уже не будет приносить боли - с чистым сердцем выбросить. И наконец-то вздохнуть полной грудью.  
  
\- _У тебя тоже была подобная история?_ \- с надеждой на откровение с моей стороны, спросил Франки, и мои мысли всецело поглотили флэшбеки тогдашних слез, боли и страданий.  
  
\- _Было. Как ты уже успел рассмотреть - неразделенная любовь,_ \- мысленно показала, как неопределенно и самую малость токсично относился ко мне один парень, завладевший моим сердцем. Но эту токсичность я ему прощала даже во время наших отношений. Он тоже был побитый жизнью, ментального здоровья было столько, сколько ноль, самооценка критически мала. Но он все равно был для меня особенным. Возможно, потому что понимал меня, и верил мне, а не моим родителям? - _И ладно, эти все сложности, когда-то мы бы через это прошли, вместе. Но нет. Его болезнь была сильнее всего,_ \- перед глазами появились картины, как его рвало кровью, как он ту самую кровь выкашливал, как медленно но верно с хулигана, разбивающего костяшки о морды других он становился немощным. И кровь больше не была элементом наших игр в кровати, а печальной реальностью. Она полностью застилала все, словно покрывало, становящееся стеной. И как в заключение, та же самая кровь, которая была на подушке кроватной койки, на которой лежал труп парня, за которого я некогда отдала бы жизнь. - _Но главное, что как бы это ни было тяжело, я это пережила,_ \- с радостью показала любимому свой путь прохождения через эту личную трагедию, как страдала, как ходила по тонкому краю, со всей серьезностью раздумывая о суициде, и как в итоге смирилась. Именно цепочка с подвеской, которую мне подарил тот парень, была этим моим индикатором - я поняла, что все в порядке, когда держа ее, уже не плакала, а светло улыбалась, благодаря судьбу за нашу встречу и за то, что дали мне эти отношения.  
  
\- _Мне стыдно, но я даже не хочу раздумывать, что бы было, если бы он не умер,_ \- за подобные резкие слова я бы возможно даже обиделась, если бы не тот факт, что от Франкенштейна чувствовалось огромное сопереживание. Даже мелькало что-то, смутно похожее на соболезнования.  
  
\- _Ты прав. Вряд ли бы мы тогда встретились. А если бы и встретились, то точно не были бы вместе,_ \- передала деньги торгашу, ожидая сдачи, и слегка улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. - _Скорее всего, он бы ушел вместе со мной. Мало что его действительно держало в нашем мире.  
  
Возможно, он поступил так же как и ты. Сбежал из вашего мира в другой, -_ присоединился к нашему разговору мой "шиза". _Правда, посмертно.  
  
Ты прав, - _задумчиво ответила своему симбионту, понимая, что такая схожесть судеб, и наше отношение к жизни могло не быть просто совпадением.  
  
\- _Если бы оказалось, что это так, ты бы стала его искать? -_ спросил мой муж, естественно слышавший мои размышления, на тему того, возможно ли то, что он переродился в этом мире.  
  
\- _Да, стала бы, -_ соврать Франкенштейну я не смогла, так как обман был бы распознан тут же - в голове рассуждения были однозначны. - _Он был для меня всем - и другом, и поддержкой, он был мне как брат. Это не были просто отношения, это было родство душ. Слабее, чем с тобой, но если была бы возможность встретить его опять - я бы ее не упустила. Но любовью к нему вряд ли бы повторно воспылала - мое сердце теперь принадлежит только и исключительно тебе. Да и относился он ко мне малость не честно, не хотелось бы опять прыгать в токсичные отношения.  
  
\- Понимаю, - _мои слова явно сняли груз с сердца Франки, и я вернулась к своим собеседникам. И очень вовремя - Мэй подкрадывалась к Бенго, что принимал пакет от продавца.   
  
\- Бенго, не тормози, - Санву подошла сзади и обняла стрелка за шею, - проси квартиру, остров и пожизненный запас пончиков.  
  
\- Ты о чем? - в его голосе показалось легкое недоумение.  
  
\- Оля за все платит, - хохотнула Мэй, - гуляй душа.  
  
\- Эй! - я делано возмутилась и почти сразу рассмеялась, поддаваясь атмосфере веселья и забывая о тех болезненных воспоминаниях.  
  
Приняв от торгаша сдачу, я вежливо простилась и подхватила под руки М-24 и Бенго, что несли скромные покупки. Мы направились к фонтану, что был уже довольно близко к нам и к которому наша группа собственно и держала путь. Разговаривала с модификантами на легкие, не обременяющие темы, то и дело стреляя взглядом в сторону моего мужа. Ощущение его ауры было со мной все время, так что мониторить еще и ее не было нужды, но, похоже, Франкенштейн не чувствовал себя неловко, и не раздумывал лишний раз об услышанном. Я только довольно хмыкнула, понимая, что мне доверяют полностью и не грузятся лишней ревностью. Поэтому, хохотнув от шутки М-24 я смело направилась к фонтану, где народу из нашей экскурсии было все больше, а посторонних - все меньше. Близняшки, только завидев меня, вырвались из рук приглядывающих за ними благородных и побежали по бортику фонтана.  
  
\- Девочки, не бегайте! - воскликнул Франкенштейн, а Генрих, что сидел возле него на скамейке, с невозмутимым лицом пожал плечами.  
  
\- Сестрички убегают от мамы, - так, словно это само собой разумеется, доложил нам сынуля, а я напряглась. Неужели я в чем-то перед ними провинилась? Или это такой элемент игры?  
  
\- Девочки? - воскликнула им немного вопросительно и близняшки с гоготом побежали быстрее. От подобной их реакции я облегченно выдохнула - они просто дразнятся со мной, или хотят, чтобы я поиграла с ними в догонялки.   
\- Не упадут? - Мэй, так же обеспокоенно как еще недавно я, следила за ними. - Там глубоко? - словно услышав нашу гостью, Виктория сразу после слов Санву поскользнулась и упала в воду. Фрэнсис попыталась ее поймать, пока та летела в воду, но вместо спасения Вика потянула сестру за собой, и теперь обе наши дочки лежали в воде.  
  
\- Ох твою-то мать, - с чувством выругалась, смотря на эту картину, и хотела уже побежать к детям, но возле меня пробежала Алекси.  
  
\- Оль, только не паникуй, - быстро заверила меня подруга, и вытащила за руку Фрэнсис. - Во-от, никто не пострадал, верно, девочки? - спросила она у Фрэнсис, но ответила Виктория, сидя под струей фонтана.  
  
\- Водичка, - рукой ударив воду, она виновато улыбнулась, глядя мне в глаза и состроив невинно-умилительное личико. Нет, не верю что она нарочно поскользнулась! - Мам, можно поплавать, можно ведь?  
  
\- Фонтан это не бассейн, Вика, - строго, с нотками недовольства ответила ей. - Это не культурно, негигиенично и...  
  
\- Бонзай! - не давая мне закончить, Алекси внезапно прыгнула в фонтан к изумлению Франкенштейна и моему фейспалму.  
  
Да, если уж ожидать от кого-то срывание воспитательного процесса, то от моей подруженьки в первую очередь... впрочем, дурной пример заразителен - Мэй, хохоча, тоже залезла в фонтан. Легла на спину, согнув ноги в коленях шлепала ими по воде. Брызги летели во все стороны, на Алекси, на близнецов и на обеспокоенного Раэля, уже стоявшего рядом с большим махровым полотенцем в руках. Я, конечно, терпеливая, и могу терпеть подобные закидоны в исполнении кого угодно, но сейчас не тот случай. Отец моим просьбам внял, и становилось холоднее, так что подобное грозило не только антисанитарией, но так же и перспективой заболеть. А лечить сейчас кого-угодно, кто бы ни заболел, мне откровенно не улыбалось.  
  
\- Так, девочки и девчата постарше, - строго заявила я во всеуслышание, но теплота в голосе все равно чувствовалась. Все-таки, все они выглядели сейчас так забавно, и такие приятные эмоции исходили от их аур... Но если мне хотелось добиться результата, то стоило показать, что я не собираюсь уступать. Не глядя на дочек и подруг, стала плести конструкты, чтобы воплотить полотенца. Которые Франкенштейн оперативно у меня перехватывал, держа наготове. Благо, посторонних зевак не было и можно было провернуть фокус, не бегая в кемпер.  
  
\- Ну Оля... Мне-то можно? - Алекси пожала плечами, сев так же как и Вика под струю и смотря на меня самую малость умоляюще. - Я понимаю, холодно, дети, но...  
  
\- И как раз по этой причине именно ты выходишь, - демонстративно распахнула перед Александрой полотенце, не давая себя переспорить. - У тебя шансов заболеть больше всех.  
  
\- Ну знаешь ли...! - возмутившись, она поднялась, явно собираясь сбежать, но я была быстрее и тут же поймала ее в полотенце, вытащив из воды. Алекси тут же надулась, и Фрэнни с Викой стали смеяться. Мэй, к счастью, убеждать долго не пришлось - видимо она смекнула, что я не настроена на подобного рода развлечения сейчас - и она выползла на бортик. Что тот час оказаться укутанной в полотенце словно в кокон.  
  
\- Раэль, блин, даже Ольга за девчонок так не волнуется, как ты за меня, - возмущенно отфыркивалась от воды, стекающей с волос, Мэй и жалобно посмотрела на Алекси. - За что они нас так, а?  
  
\- Контрол-фрики, - обиженно фыркнула Алекси, пока я вытирала ее волосы. Ну это уже наглость! И я вовсе не предубеждена - Санву, в отличии от Александры, вылезла оперативно, не пререкаясь, а максимум - недовольно бурча, а эта! Еще смеет меня обижать да ругаться. Не долго думая, я тут же отвесила ей подзатыльник. - Ай!  
  
\- Бэй, - таким же недовольным тоном ответила подруге, чтобы немного напомнить ей, где и перед кем она борзеет. - Я забочусь о тебе, неблагодарная, - сказав это, я демонстративно оставила подругу на ее парня. А сама пошла к Вике, которую из фонтана уже вытащил Бенго.  
  
\- Кажется вода не холодная, - он держал девочку ожидая пока я разверну перед ним подготовленное полотенце, - и неглубоко, можно поплескаться.  
  
\- Это нам, взрослым, может казаться что она не холодная, - спокойно ответила ему, уже на заворачивая недовольную Вику в полотенце. Мельком глянула на дисплей смартвоча, отметив температуру воздуха. - А так сейчас всего десять градусов тепла, продует как пить дать.  
  
\- Все нагулялись? - переспросил Франки, что держал на руках Фрэнсис, такую же недовольную, как и ее сестра. - Самое время возвращаться и трогать в путь.  
  
\- Уже? - жалобно протянула Алекси.  
  
\- Ты хочешь опоздать на свой концерт? - нарочно изобразила интерес на своем лице, понимая что сейчас абсолютно всем лучше вернутся в кемперы, в тепло, да чаю горячего выпить.  
  
\- Все, молчу, - теперь уже без обид, а с пониманием кивнула подруга, на что я ухмыльнулась. Как ни крути, долго на нее злиться я не умела.  
  
\- Поторопимся, - сказала Мэй и, завернутая в полотенце, которое не давало ей сделать большие шаги, мелкими шажочками направилась мимо не сдержавшего смех Бенго и, притворно-рассерженная, попыталась пнуть его.  
  
\- Идем, - я улыбнулась Мэй, и удобнее перехватив дочку, направилась в сторону кемперов.

***

Когда мы прибыли к кемперам, то не сразу отправились дальше. Пока Франкенштейн пошел купать девочек, чтобы после переодеть и напоить теплым чаем, я стояла на парковке, держа Генриха. Не заходила я к нам в машину по простой причине - Алекси снова решила показать характер. Я предложила ей пойти к нам в кемпер, так как хотела лично проследить, что подруга не забьет болт на мои просьбы. В случае с Мэй такой опаски не было - Раэль послушал-послушал мои доводы, с которыми я распиналась перед Александрой и тишком утащил Санву в свой кемпер, явно собираясь следовать моим рекомендациям. А вот с Алекси такой уверенности не было, потому мы и препирались. Но потом подругу осенило, каким образом можно меня убедить. Клятвенно пообещав, что будет слушаться Паши, она отказалась от посещения нашего кемпера в пользу того, что нужно переодеться к концерту.  
  
Конечно, на подобное я только фыркнула, приглашая и Пашу, но подруга была хитрее - она тут же заявила, что марафет навести нужно и другим, желающим идти на концерт. Над таким аргументом я задумалась, и тем самым поступила в пользу своей "оппонентки" - тут же нашлись желающие получить качественный макияж на такое "очень важное и запоминающееся развлекательное мероприятие", по словам самой Алекси. Именно из-за этого была угроза что мы на час застопоримся на этой парковке. Отложившийся выезд меня несколько расстроил, но если подумать... По сути нет особой разницы, где будут сборы - здесь, или уже в Арендале. А так мы сможем сразу по приезде уйти, а не тратить тот же час на сборы, переодевание и марафет. Поэтому я дала добро. Сначала были споры, кто идет, а кто - нет, в которых я изначально присутствовала, но в итоге махнула рукой. Слишком много началось разногласий между желающими и не желающими.  
  
В общем, я предоставила им свободу выбора в этот раз, так как Тао заверил, что билеты он сможет достать даже час перед самим концертом. Потом все переросло в стихийный салон красоты. Так как все желающие не поместились бы в одном кемпере, пошушукавшись, Паша так и на парковке стал украшать некоторых. Наблюдала я за этим уже из окна кемпера. Генри тоже было немного холодно и я не стала мучить ребенка, а взяла его к нам в кемпер и принялась делать чай. Подсмотрев мысли Франкенштейна, я поняла, что девочки уже вскоре выйдут, так что в самую пору было ставить чайник. За это время, пока кипятилась вода, я успела обсудить с сыном то, нравится ли ему наше путешествие, а так же успел вернуться Франкенштейн вместе с близняшками. Наспех заварила чай, не забыв его остудить, чтобы дети не глотали кипятка, а потом наткнулась на три умоляющие моськи.  
  
\- Ма-а-ам, а можно мультики? - невинным тоном спросила Вика, и ее тут же поддержал брат.  
  
\- А мы пока весь-весь чай выпьем! - горячо добавил Генрих, указывая на чайник. Невольно вскинула бровь - думала, меня уж тут начнут капризно шантажировать, что без этого чай не пойдет вообще, а тут сын с таким предложением вышел. Надо поощрить. Да и намного приятнее чаевничать, когда смотришь что-то занятное, это я уж по себе знаю.  
  
\- Можно, - легко ответила детям, одним только взглядом попросив Франки пойти за ноутбуком. Любимый вернулся довольно быстро, будто на поезд спешит, пристраивая технику на столешнице напротив стола, где сидели дети. Подобного поведения я не понимала, но с вопросами не лезла даже мысленно - захочет, сам расскажет. Вместо этого потянулась к верхним полкам, вызывая на лицах у детей широкие улыбки. - Можно даже немного сладкого к просмотру, мама очень довольная вашим сегодняшним поведением.  
  
\- Спасибо! - Фрэнсис обрадовалась больше всех, и я, держа на руке тарелку с печеньем и шоколадом, разломленным на квадратики, хитро посмотрела на свою малышню.  
  
\- А обещаете, что будете сегодня послушны, когда мама с папой пойдут на концерт? - заинтересовано взглянула на детей, что смотрели то на тарелочку, то на меня. - Будете слушаться тетей Суйи и Розарию и дядей Урокая и Лудиса? - назвала тех, что уже со старта объявили, что останутся и ни в какую не поддавались на уговоры Алекси.  
  
\- Да-а! - детки ответили хором, радостно улыбаясь, и я ответила им тем же, поставив вкусняшки на столе. Франкенштейн за это время уже включил мультик, правда потом переключил на ускорение, послушав тихую просьбу Генри, и после подошел ко мне, чуть приобняв.  
  
\- Дети, мы с мамой пойдем подбирать наряды. Будете послушно сидеть здесь и смотреть? - заинтриговано посмотрела на мужа, но тот явно скрыл от меня свои мысли, даже не особо глядел в мою сторону.  
  
\- Дя, - чуть невнятно ответила за всех Фрэнсис, уже принявшись за шоколад, и меня, как того теленка, повели за руку на второй этаж. Как только мы оказались там, в нескольких шагах от нашей кровати, Франкенштейн тут же прильнул ко мне в поцелуе, словно опасаясь, что куда-то не успеет. Не желая его обижать, я осторожно отстранилась, сразу нервно хихикнув.  
  
\- Франки, откуда такая любвеобильность? - сказала это приглушенным тоном, хотя могла и не стараться - мультики были на достаточной громкости, чтобы заглушить наш разговор.  
  
\- Я просто рад, - он положил ладони на мою шею, расцеловывая щеки, но одновременно с этим - давая мне возможность крутить головой, а значит - отказаться, если что-то будет мне не по нраву.  
  
\- Чему ты рад? Концерту, что ли? - на подобное проявление эмоций у своего мужа я пока что не реагировала. Прежде чем отвечать на такие действия, мне хотелось знать, за какие заслуги меня благодарят.  
  
\- Тому, что ты открылась мне, - Франкенштейн переместил мои ладони на щеки, не сжимая или сплющивая, а слегка поглаживая большими пальцами. Просто удерживал на месте, не давая повернуть голову. - Раньше ты очень скупо вспоминала об этих отношениях. Я не смел тебя расспрашивать, так как не знал, несут ли они тебе боль, или нет. А сегодня, так подробно... Для меня это самый верный и надежный показатель твоей любви и доверия ко мне. И именно за это я тебя благодарю, - немного ошеломленно посмотрела на своего мужа, но в общем, представленную логическую цепочку понимала. - Поэтому и хочу выразить свою радость.  
  
\- Дорогой... - не стала освобождать своей головы от этих мягких рук, но и истуканом стоять не стала, теперь уже понимая все мотивы. Мои руки приподнялись, мягко ложась на шею и самую малость перебирая волосы. - Тебе стоило просто спросить насчет этого у меня, раз было интересно. Я бы ни за что не стала этого от тебя скрывать, не в нашем положении - как никак, твое прошлое я знаю досконально. У меня не было бы права умалчивать о чем-либо.  
  
\- Мой пазл твоего прошлого тоже уже сложился, - коротко хмыкнул Франки, а потом быстро поцеловал в губы, сразу отстраняясь и проводя по ним пальцем. - Поэтому и рад.  
  
Больше слов или мыслей не требовалось ни мне, ни Франкенштейну - мы прильнули друг к другу в поцелуе. Плавными движениями проводили по телах друг друга, дразня ласками сквозь слой ткани, даже не заметили, когда приблизились к кровати. Впрочем, не долго думая, там же мы и продолжили. Пришлось одергивать Франкенштейна, что так и норовил перейти дальше. Не то чтобы я сама не хотела, но все-таки внизу дети.  
  
\- _Когда я говорила, что теперь предпочитаю спонтанность, я не имела ввиду подобное,_ \- мягко отозвалась мысленно, чуть отстранившись и поймав цепкий взгляд мужа, что уже явно настроился на большее. - _Напоминаю, что дети внизу, и в любой момент могут к нам подняться,_ \- тыкнула пальцем в щеку Франки, что сразу же поймал его зубами, не кусая, но крепко удерживая.  
  
\- _Да? Какая жалость, -_ на его губах появилась ухмылка. - _А я уже так настроился... Согласился бы даже на ушки и хвост, -_ простонала вслух, представив себе это и сердито забрала палец.  
  
\- _Такие искушения должны быть запрещены законом! -_ любимый не обратил на мой гнев должного внимания, а только приложился к моей шее, доступ к которой я открыла, отвернув голову. Вскоре, мой гнев растаял под уверенными ласками, а шаловливая рука моего мужа юркнула под мои джинсы. Вот ведь хитрюга!  
  
\- Злыдень, ты что, уснул?! - снизу раздался голос Родерика и пара стуков в двери кемпера. - Мы уже отправляемся!  
  
\- Вот же... - раздосадовано буркнул Франкенштейн, отстраняясь от меня, и я разделяла его чувства.  
  
\- Так быстро... Мы даже не успели выбрать одежду на концерт, - несколько растеряно пробормотала. Час так быстро прошел?  
  
\- Я доверяю твоему вкусу, - коротко чмокнул меня в губы Франкенштейн, а потом молниеносно сбежал вниз. Вот ведь лис блондинистый, повесил эту заботу на меня!

  
  


***

  
  


С выбором одежды все было не так уж и плохо. Мысленно советуясь с Франкенштейном, я настояла, чтобы надеть наши парные футболки - подарок на день рождения от Суйи. Именно поэтому дальнейший подбор шмоток не был трудным - при таких кофтах и остальное должно было сочетаться. Самым удачным вариантом, в котором довольной осталась и я, и Франкенштейн, были джинсы, эти самые футболки и рубашки, накинутые незастегнутым, приятного, песочного цвета. Подготовив комплекты одежды на нашей кровати я спустилась вниз, отметив только что дети были увлечены процессом, и взглянула на экран. Вижу, с полнометражек они уже перекинулись на сериалы-мультфильмы. Детишки только помахали мне ладошкой, не проронив ни слова, и продолжили просмотр. Видимо, очень их увлекло - тарелки и чашки были пустыми.  
  
Оставшийся путь я провела возле них, удобно расположившись в кресле и гладя Адели. Малышка подошла ко мне, стоило мне только сесть, и тут же стала карабкаться по моей ноге. С радостью положила ее себе на колени, и стала ласкать и наглаживать, изредка бросая взгляд то на детей, то на экран. Помню, как сама в детстве баловалась не совсем адекватными мультиками, и не хотелось чтобы история повторилась, но теперь уже с моими детьми. Но так как все на первый взгляд было абсолютно нормально, я не била тревогу, и отдыхала вместе с Адели, пока кемпер не остановился. Дети от этого встрепенулись, словно от транса проснувшись, и нажали на паузу, как только зашел Франки.  
  
Без слов указала кивком в потолок и мы пошли, одеваясь. Уже на выходе из кемпера я заметила, как между автомобилями медленно но верно начинает собираться вся наша братия, местами готовая и приодетая. Больше всех, пока что, в глаза бросалась Алекси, одета как гот, и захлебывающаяся восхищением. Павел ей конечно подражал, одевшись в похожем стиле, но явно не переживал этого с таким энтузиазмом, как моя подруга. Я передала Генриха Суйи, что подошла нас встретить, а близняшки достались благородным. _  
  
_\- Так, кто с нами? - тут же спросила у народа, но ответ мне прилетел прямо сбоку.  
  
\- Мы с Урокаем останемся, - легко тоном озвучила Суйи.  
  
\- Вот молодцы, - услышала я голос Мэй, а взглянув на нее - остолбенела. - Посидите вдвоём, нацелуетесь, наговоритесь, нацелуетесь и, конечно же, нацелуетесь.  
  
\- Не много поцелуев? - хмыкнул Джин-Хо разглядывая наряд своей мамы. Та отрицательно показала головой. Ну, хорошо хоть не у меня одной вызвало смятение закос под монашку в исполнении Мэй. - Кстати, мамуля, а ты ничего не перепутала? Думаешь это подходящий наряд?  
  
\- А что не так? - искренне недоумевая Санву осмотрела длинную юбку, будто ища на ней пятно.  
  
\- Все так, - встал между этой двойкой Раэль и едва отвел глаза от Алекси. Ну подумаешь, из-за цепей на блузке вырез сделался чуть больше и видно край лифчика. Тоже мне, трагедия. - Хороший наряд, закрытый, длинный.  
  
\- Никакого разврата перед детьми, - тем временем Франкенштейн строго, недоверительно взглянул на Урокая, давая указания. Эгваин отвечал таким же взглядом, держа на коленях Фрэнсис, что играла с его волосами.  
  
\- Ничего такого не будет, Франкенштейн-ним, - покраснев, несколько покорно отозвалась Суйи, и я аж улыбнулась, наблюдая за такой невинной реакцией нашей звездочки. Давно подобного в ее исполнении не видела.  
  
\- Верим-верим, но помощь вам оставим, - легко ответила им, кивнув Розарии и Лудису. И совсем неожиданно поняла, что к ним присоединились Рагар и Раджек, очевидно отказываясь от посещения концерта.  
  
\- Мы тоже останемся, - немного поспешно заявила Юна и Кира кивнул, подтверждая.  
  
\- И Рагар-ним остается, - протянула Санву, чуть нахмурившись. - Жаль. Но Лудис то! Разве он не идёт?  
  
\- Нет, предпочитаю провести этот день спокойно, - со смущенной улыбкой отозвался Мергас, и ему тут же пришлось уступить дорогу Родерику.  
  
\- А вот мы идем! - радостно объявил жучара, разодетый как на дискотеку, в яркие, цветные одежды. Алекси, посмотрев на него, слегка округлила глаза, и я только хмыкнула. Видать, идейным вдохновителем Родерика была Мэй. Позади него шли Кадисы и Музака, одеты примерно как мы с Франки - тоже джинсы и футболки, просто, со вкусом и без излишеств.  
  
\- И мы тоже! - подбежали Шинву и Эшлин, таща за собой Гарду. И вот если Алекси была одетая в этаком готическом стиле, то вот Гарда... Волчица была чуть ли не во всем кожаном, подчеркивающим фигуру просто невероятно, и на фоне моей подруги казалась именно той звездой, которой Александра и пытается подражать. С ума сойти, какая метаморфоза. Не постеснялась присвистнуть, пытаясь под щедрым макияжем разглядеть смущение, которое так явно читалось в ауре Гарды. Музака, что вместе с Ноблесс уже к нам подошел, вовсю разинул рот, застыв в изумлении.  
  
\- Ребята, ну вы молодцы! - я похлопала, желая поощрить такую помочь нашим сверхестественным друзьям в социализации, от чего Алекси удовлетворенно приосанилась.  
  
\- А Паша всем мейк-ап делал! - похвалила она своего парня, за что получила легкий, смущенный тычок от него между ребер.  
  
\- Родерик-ним, вы выглядит просто великолепно, - с восхищением сложила Мэй руки, на что Бенго и Джин-Хо, стоящие чуть дальше ото всех, рассмеялись. Позади них пристроился Такео, будто пытаясь от кого-то спрятаться.  
  
\- Ей только молитвенных четок не хватает, - отсмеявшись сказал Бенго. - Зачем она так оделась?  
  
\- Что бы матушка ни говорила, она любит внимание. А теперь эти двое, - Джин-Хо перевёл взгляд с матери на бывшего правителя, - получат внимания больше, чем сами музыканты.  
  
\- Это уж точно, - кивнул Такео, словно забыв о своих попытках мимикрировать под природу, чем себя выдал. Вместе с проваленной попыткой, стало ясно, кто его искал - Тао тут же услышал его голос, каким-то чудом отличив от Бенго, и направился быстрым шагом в их сторону.  
  
\- Вот ты где! - воскликнул он и потащил стрелка к группе, что собиралась на выход.  
  
\- Тао, я тебе уже говорил, я лучше с Ик-Ханом и Рикки останусь, - устало сказал Такео, на что я только сдержанно хихикнула в кулак. Отговорить от чего-угодно Тао, когда он уже зажегся идеей? Какие несбыточные мечты!  
  
\- И слышать не хочу, - для уверенности, Тао покрутил головой. - Нам с М-24 одним отдуваться прикажешь?  
  
\- Точно, дружище, не отнекивайся, - поддержал хакера М-24. Я с ухмылкой переглянулась с любимым, уже представляя как те будут "отдуваться". Скорее, поймают волну и вместе с остальными будут веселиться.  
  
\- Ну что, все в сборе, все готовы? - весело спросила у них, перекинув через плече свою маленькую, но бездонную сумочку.  
  
\- Мы готовы, - Мэй встала рядом с Родериком и, подхватив пальцами подол, чуть помахав им и стороны в сторону. - Если кто без билета хочет пройти - прошу ко мне под юбку, там места много, - Санву тут же хохотнула.  
  
\- Нуна! - Раэль не стал сдерживаться, и выразил свое возмущение громким воплем.  
  
\- Тогда двигаем! - с веселой интонацией сказала остальным, нарочно игнорируя нашего приезжего блюстителя манер. Все-таки, сегодня главное - веселиться, а не придерживаться нормам этикета. И судя по громкой музыке и радостным воплям, которые можно было услышать издалека, даже не подходя к фестивальному городку, вечер нас ждет интересный и забавный.


	179. Часть 176

На входе не было никаких проблем, хотя охранники и смотрели на всю нашу компанию несколько удивленно. Тао действительно достал нам всем билеты без проблем, даже хвастался, что не пришлось ничего подделывать. И на той почве чуть не поссорился с Алекси, что приняла подобное хвастовство за тонкий намек на то, что ее кумиры - не популярные. Углы сглаживать, естественно, пришлось мне, но ничего, получилось эту двойку примисмирить быстро. Все-таки, как ни крути, по большей части из всех модифицированных моя подруга самые теплые отношения имела именно с Тао, как с самым болтливым и авантюрным из наших ГМО. Прямо одного поля ягоды. Переглянувшись с Франкенштейном, я кивнула головой в сторону Алекси, а потом Мэй. Что за одной, что за другой надо следить. И проще всего это можно сделать, придумав им коллективное занятие.   
  
\-  _Как насчет того, чтобы предложить перекусить?_ \- с интересом взглянула на мужа, уже отметив эту идею как крайне удачную. -  _Не думаю что за сборами у девушек была возможность нормально поесть, а во время концерта им вряд ли захочется отходить от сцены, да и есть будет неудобно, даже если кого-то из парней послать за перекусом.  
  
\- Ты прав, стоит сейчас что-то съесть, чтобы потом не мучиться, _ \- я и сама чувствовала легкий голод, поэтому заозиралась в поисках еды. На отдалении от сцены было много фудтраков, на это я могла не жаловаться, но в преимуществе самой еды было немного, больше было пива разных сортов. И конечно же, различные закуски под них. Недовольно цыкнула, понимая, что если хочу чего-то горячего, то придется есть фаст-фуд, и то не самого лучшего качества. Ну или всякие закуски, но уже больше нацеленные в детскую аудиторию, поневоле притащенную родителями - различные фрукты в разных шоколадах, мороженные, или снэки, по типу чипсов. Разум быстро с таким раскладом смирился и я решила взять себе банан в шоколаде, как компромисс между вкусным и полезным. Только вот нормально укусить его не успела, как Алекси стала меня за руку тащить в сторону сцены.   
  
\- Ну куда ты меня тащишь, женщина, - ворчливо обратилась к своей подруге, пытаясь удержать лакомство. Боюсь, еще пара движений и я распрощаюсь с бананом, что не особо надежно держался на палочке.  
  
\- Ну пошли-и-и! - проныла она, не отпуская моей руки и пытаясь протащить за собой.   
  
\- Сейчас же только начало, их ещё даже нет! - воспротивилась ей, упрямо не желая потакать. Именно что-то в этом роде я ожидала. А потом будет "ой, а давай залезем на оградку, ой, а раз мы на оградке то может на сцену" и все в таком духе. Нужно было решительно пресекать энтузиазм подруги, если не хочу добавлять лишнего труда местной охране мероприятия.   
  
\- Ты ведь в курсе, места занимать надо! - недоуменно сказала Алекси, видимо осознав, что мое сопротивление - вовсе не для вида.  
  
\- А ты забыла что мы не одни? - сказала это красноречивым тоном, указав одним взглядом на стоящих неподалеку парней. Подруженька просмотрела туда, куда я ей указала, и по мере понимания, ее хватка на моем запястье ослабевала, пока она и вовсе меня не отпустила.  
  
\- Точно. Мы с джентльменами, - на ее губах поселилась хитрая ухмылка, а в глазах, встретившихся в моих, плясали радостные искры. Посмотрела в сторону баров на колесах и различных лотков, чтобы выбрать место, где можно было бы перекусить, и отметила, что некоторые из нашей тусовки уже стали использовать эту возможность. Мэй стояла с подносом в руках у одной из стоек и размышляла, наверное, как бы уложить на него побольше еды и не уронить ничего по дороге к столикам. Мне оставалось только удивляться, как она может вести себя так спокойно. Почти все окружающие, в чье поле зрения попадала наша гостья, пялились на нее, оглядывались, иногда фотографировали. Некоторые особо отважные и вовсе у виска пальцем крутили, и судя по испепеляющему взгляду Раэля, это могло быть последним, что они сделают в своей жизни. Не долго думая направилась в ту сторону, чтобы не допустить до смертоубийства если кто-то особо борзый решит выразить свое мнение вслух.   
  
\- Тефифелно, - прошамкала Мэй что-то, отдаленно напоминающее "действительно", желая присоединиться к моему маленькому разговору с Алекси. Прожевав, она снова запихнула что-то в рот, явно собираясь похвастаться своим (не)умением говорить с набитым ртом. - Не фоиф фофофа...- снова начала она, но потом спешно проглотила пищу. Видать, заметила мое не особо радостное выражение лица. - Вкусно, не стоит волноваться. Давайте пожрем.  
  
\- Ну раз такое дело, то действительно, - хмыкнула Алекси, приняв от Паши бургер. Ее парень как чувствовал, еще раньше место в очереди занял. Ну, или возможно специально заказывал с мыслью отнести это потом своей девушке под сцену. Не могла сдержать улыбку, как только поняла, что ребята действительно любят друг друга, вон как заботятся о себе взаимно. - Аж милое дело покушать.  
  
Александра, отблагодарив своего парня, села за столик напротив Мэй, и Пашу усадила возле себя. Я заняла место слева от нее, тоже решаясь присоединиться вместе со своим бананом. Но вот на нем дело не закончилось - Франкенштейн, заметив как я скромно подошла к выбору еды, специально заказал себе все в двойном размере, чтобы я потом не сидела, истекая слюнями, и должна признать, это было чертовски хорошее решение. Потому что от шаурмы и картошки фри отказаться я банально была не в силах. К нашему столику подсели еще Такео и М-24, а остальные, в том числе школьники, Кадисы и бывшие Лорды заняли соседний, но на достаточном отдалении от нас. Можно сказать, что наступила относительная тишина - не было никаких ярых споров или дискуссий, все по большей мере были заняты едой. Рейзел так особенно - не знаю в каком фудтраке, но он отыскал свой любимый рамен, и сейчас ждал, пока тот разбухнет.   
  
Как только разобрались с едой, наши вечные двигатели, то есть Александра, Мэй, школьники и все прилагающиеся к ним провожатые стали обсуждать План. Да, именно План, с большой буквы. Так как продвижение поближе к сцене рассматривалось ими, как какая-то сверхсложная миссия, на конце которой они получат вовсе не просто хорошее обозрение, а как минимум святой Грааль и все сокровища средневекового дракона. Вначале, я глядела на эти их переговоры с некоторым снисхождением, но когда ушлые школьники включили в него Родерика и Кадисов, то стала настороженно и заинтересовано прислушиваться. А когда дело дошло к исполнению - и вовсе не могла сдержать смех. Все-таки, никому из ребят нельзя было отнять находчивости, а в случае Александры, и ее бесконечной фанатичности...   
  
В ходе переговоров решено было первыми запустить Мэй, Родерика и Кадисов. Первую пару ввиду их абсолютно неподходящей одежды, а братьев Ноблесс - из-за их внеземной красоты. Между ними очень ловко затесалась Алекси под ручку с Пашей, очевидно уже пытаясь присмотреть себе местечко получше. Ну или чтобы подгонять наших невольных танков, перед которыми народ невольно расступался, из-за шока или полного очарования. Ух, красота - страшная мощь, однако. Покачала головой, глядя как тщательно Александра выискивает любую брешь в стене людей. Ей же любой из нашей группы место бы уступил, да и по любому кто-то из наших джентельменов возьмет ее на плечи, чтобы видела лучше. Зачем подобные ухищрения, она что, собирается кому-то из группы пять прибить прямо во время выступления? Помотала головой, пытаясь не думать об этом - ведь зная Алекси, все могло обстоять именно так.   
  
Следом за нашими "пробивняшами", как их назвала моя подруга шли Шинву и Эшлин, по бокам "защищаемые" Музакой и Гардой, а замыкали это шествие мы с Франкенштейном, а так же наши "охранники". Люди, замечая что мы все - одна группа, не делали проблем и пропускали нас, раз уже пропустили раньше и я должна отметить, что собравшийся народ был довольно дружелюбен. У меня на родине уже точно нашлись бы уникумы, орущие что "коням место сзади", а тут нет, все были тихо мирно, никто не вякал касательно нашего роста. Никто не был прижат чужим весом к ограждению, никто не пинался локтями, все цивилизованно. Аж душа радовалась, глядя на это. Когда наша небольшая процессия остановилась, я глянула в сторону Мэй и Алекси, невольно хихикнув. Девушки попали на стену не до преодоления мирным способом - истинные фанатки, прибывшие здесь раньше других, явно не собирались уступать ни эпатажности нарядов, ни красоте, лишь коротко одаривали взглядом и обратно поворачивались к сцене.   
  
\- Родерик-ним, вы имеете успех, - Мэй говорила громко из-за шума вокруг, но думаю, все со сверхслухом ее слышали. - Вы супер классный.  
  
\- Ну естественно! - Родерик разорался в ответ, от гордости выпятив грудь. - Мы затмим этих звезд что сюда придут, я уверен!  
  
Больше интересных разговоров не было. Все по большей части наблюдали, но каждый с различными чувствами. Алекси отрывалась от наблюдения за сценой лишь чтобы посмотреть на фанатов, стоящих перед ней. Ее аура была полна так полярными чувствами, что становилось абсолютно непонятно - то ли она воспринимает их, как потенциальных конкурентов, то ли как возможных друзей по интересам. Паша, верно стоящий возле нее смотрел на все вокруг заинтересовано, с широко открытыми глазами, и я отлично его понимала. Когда первый раз попадаешь на концерт, то все окружающее кажется каким-то новым миром, со своими, причудливыми и странными законами. Наши благородные, модифицированные и оборотни, впрочем, не далеко от него ушли. Расслабленными и спокойными казались только Шинву и мы с Франкенштейном. Вдруг раздался визг, причем не только толпы фанатов, но и нашей Алекси, и я от души рассмеялась, понимая, что подобную реакцию вызвал паренек, проверяющий оборудование, которому пришлось выйти на сцену. Раздались смешки, хлопки и скандирования, и я поняла, что вскоре толпа таки призовет музыкантов.  
  
\- Ну что, мсье, ты готов принять на свои плечи неподъемный груз женитьбы? - с некоторой издевкой спросила у Франкенштейна, на что он только обольстительно мне улыбнулся.  
  
\- Всегда и везде, женушка, - таким же тоном бросил он, а потом без лишних слов присел на колено, позволяя мне забраться ему на плечи. Я откинула его волосы, чтобы случаем нигде не придавить, и удобно заняла место, положив ладони на макушку Франкенштейну. Когда он поднялся, на меня сразу обратили внимание все окружающие, причем, не только из нашей компании. Алекси посмотрела вначале удивленно, но потом просияла.   
  
\- То-о-очно. Лысый! - я кивнула ей головой, благодаря за смекалочку, за то, что не назвала М-24 его "именем". Конечно, вряд ли за нами следил кто-то из Союза, а особенно здесь, на концерте, но осторожность всегда ценится.   
  
\- А почему не я? - с каким-то удивлением спросил Паша, что уже хотел присесть и позволить своей девушке забраться, но явно не относился к подобному повороту с опаской или недовольством.   
  
\- Да ну, тебе будет тяжело держать меня весь концерт, - отмахнулась моя подруга, подсказывая нашему Эмычу как лучше присесть, чтобы у нее была возможность забраться. - Я конечно не сильно тяжелая, но и не вешу как бумажный пакет.   
  
\- Не волнуйся, Паша, мне не в тягость, - подмигнул ему модифицированный, и словно в подтверждение своих слов - ловко и быстро поднялся, отчего Алекси визгнула удивленно, но потом расслабленно засмеялась. На нас обратили внимание камеры, что транслировали происходящее на сцене и вокруг нее на большой экран, чтобы увидеть все могли и те, кто стоял дальше. А народ, тем не менее стал медленно стекаться, что могло значить только то, что начало уже близко.  
  
Когда на сцену зашли жарко любимые моей подругой кемы, мне отчаянно захотелось закрыть уши. Визг поднялся невероятный. Голос моей подруги был в этой какофонии звуков был для меня самым громким - все-таки, она была ближе ко мне, чем остальные фанатки. Но у нее была серьезная конкуренция - Мэй, желая поддержать общее настроение, засунула пальцы в рот, и так пронзительно свистнула, что Кертье невольно положил руку на сердце. Я рассмеялась, что отметил только Франкенштейн, и исключительно потому что читал мои мысли - из простых людей здесь никто бы меня не услышал, в этом я была уверена, возможно даже модифицированным это давалось с трудом. Взглянула на наших Ноблесс и оборотней, и невольно ухмыльнулась - те были в нехилом таком смятении от того факта, что толпа орет, будто здесь всех поголовно режут, но эмоции крайне положительные.  
  
Я искренне старалась отдать себя концерту, погрузиться в атмосферу, так сказать, но на первой песни не вышло, так как она была мне не знакома. Зато я имела отличную возможность понаблюдать за своей подругой. Та песню точно узнала - ее счастливый визг и ор приковывал не только мое внимание. Когда ей получилось чуть успокоиться, то есть, когда закончилась первая песня, я ей улыбнулась, пытаясь поддержать и в ответ получила обезоруживающий оскал, полный счастья и волну восхищения, благодарности и счастья. Чуть не захлебнулась от такого массива позитива, даже несколько слез счастья пробилось, что у Александры уже вовсю стекали по щекам, чуть размывая макияж. Видать, водостойкий, иначе выглядела бы она сейчас как мим, с черными полосками до подбородка. Передала свои мысли любимому, и теперь мы уже вместе умилялись с Алекси и ее чувствительности.   
  
На второй песне, которая в этот раз была мне знакома, я решила поддержать подругу, чуть покачиваясь в подобии танца и плеская руками. И этим, похоже, сорвала джек-пот. Алекси, добившись от меня взаимодействия, словно получила дополнительный заряд - стала смелее подпрыгивать на плечах Эмыча, орала строчки из песен, хлопала то в ладоши, то себя по щекам, пытаясь сдержать визг. Со стороны это могло выглядеть, как попытка доказать окружающим, что она более прошаренная фанатка, но главное, что я понимала, что это не так. Подруга не пыталась возвыситься, она просто не могла сдержать своих эмоций, особенно сейчас, получив второе дыхание. Франкенштейн, заметив как я часто на нее поглядываю, подошел ближе к М-24, и теперь мы с Алекси могли хвататься за руки, поднимая их высоко, обниматься, или просто переговариваться в редких минутах тишины.  
  
В такой атмосфере прошел весь концерт. Будучи так близко, я просто плавилась в ауре подруги, кайфуя от такой искренней и незамутненной радости, заряжалась позитивом. И естественно, пыталась ответить ей той же монетой, радостно подпевая тем песням, которые знала, и удерживаясь от того, чтобы фальшивить незнакомые мне. Благо, под где-то в середине выступления этих незнакомых песен почти не было, и я могла с радостью полностью оторваться, как и полагается на концерте. Правда вот где-то в середине моей, горячо любимой именно у этой группы, песни, Тао позвал Алекси, и когда та склонилась к нему, быстро стал что-то говорить. Подруга от вестей, полученных от хакера, тут же засуетилась и стала орать, чтобы М-24 ее опустил на землю. Оказавшись на своих двоих, подруга тут же стала рыться у себя в рюкзаке, пытаясь пробиться сквозь толпу. Паша, сориентировавшись чуть ли не сразу, побежал за ней. Не поняла, что за дела?  
  
\-  _Франки, милый, опусти и ты меня,_ \- не напрягая связки, попросила мысленно. Мой муж послушался беспрекословно, тоже заинтересовано поглядывая в сторону Алекси. Которая, между прочим, подхватила за руку Тао и уже вполне резвым кузнечиком покидала толпу. Черт, да что ее укусило? Это так на ней сказывается перевозбуждение на почве радости?   
  
\-  _Или она что-то задумала,_ \- мысленно добавил Франкенштейн, глядя как ее макушка начинает теряться в толпе, и я тут же побежала следом. Он же прав, с нее станется придумать что-то... Экстраординарное.  
  
\- Ты куда пошла?! - провопила вслед Алекси, как раз стало чуть тише, когда в песне звучали последние аккорды.  
  
\- Раз не могу идти на автерпати то хоть получу автографы! - закричала Алекси мне в ответ, на секунду обернувшись, и я невольно замерла, отметив в ее глазах лихорадочный блеск. Рукой она отсалютовала мне каким-то рулоном, предполагаемо постером, и я поняла, что дело дрянь. Если она даже просто покажет им постер из будущих альбомов, то это может быть провал. Не теряя больше ни секунды резво стала двигаться сквозь толпу вслед за Тао и Алекси.  
  
\- Не смей, Алекси! - крикнула я, но без особого успеха, так как раздались визги и аплодисменты, знаменующие конец выступления. А Александра и не думала останавливаться, роясь в рюкзаке. - Говорю тебе, успокойся!  
  
\- И солиста с собой забеги, - крикнула вслед Мэй, не особо помогая мне. И как назло, Санву в отличие от меня было слышно! - Он симпотяжка!  
  
\- Правда он такой? - со сверкающими восхищением в глазах Алекси, повернувшись к Мэй и остановившись. Это мой шанс! Мысленно поблагодарила Санву, так как благодаря ее менее или более сознательному, хитрому ходу, она выиграла мне время, чтобы я могла добраться к Алекси, не палясь со сверхсилами.  
  
\- Попалась, - с превосходством она посмотрела на Александру, и та растерянно глянула сначала на меня, а потом на Мэй.  
  
\- Так не честно! - ее упрек полетел в мою сторону, и подруга тут же начала выкручивать руку, пытаясь вырваться из моей хватки. Причем, с каким-то искренним, неподдельным отчаянием. - Олечка, пусти меня, не лишай такого шанса!  
  
\- Если плакат или фото не из последних альбомов - пущу, - веско, не допуская отказа, объявила Александре. Хотелось ее немного успокоить, но так, чтобы не допустить до откровенно щекотливой ситуации. - Точнее, пойду с тобой. И начнешь говорить о будущем - уведу или дискредитирую тебя в их глазах.   
  
Подруга надулась, недовольно глядя на меня, и вытащила из маленького рюкзака плакат, свернут в рулон. Видимо, успела спрятать, после того как мне им отсалютовала. Развернув его, я увидела групповой постер, довольно больших размеров, и из того альбома, который парни сегодня презентовали на выступлении. На первый взгляд, в хорошем состоянии, но улучшенное зрение выхватило некоторые несовершенства, так что становилось ясно, что Алекси его притащила с собой, из своего мира. Ну, главное что обычный человек не найдет к чему придраться, и точно подумает, что постер куплен был недавно. А следовательно - никто ни о чем не заподозрит. Хмыкнула, давая понять, что этот вариант я одобрила, и тут же подхватила подруженьку под руку, тем самым давая понять, что отступать от своих слов не собираюсь, и действительно пойду с ней.  
  
\- Я очень рада твоему благоразумию, - коротко сообщила Алекси, что смирившись, утаскивала меня за собой, и повернулась назад, желая увидеть, идет ли с нами кто-то еще. Мэй только смотрела нам вслед, потерла ухо, и подняла взгляд на стоящего рядом Родерика.   
  
\- Мне показалось или она действительно сказала, что раза "безумию" Алекс? - я прыснула смехом, отметив легкое недоумение подруги, что явно не услышала Мэй. - Ну да ладно, идемте, Родерик-ним, выпьем, девчонок закадрим, - Санву потянула мужчину, взяв за руку, в сторону, и за ней тут же, словно привязанные, последовали Раэль, Шинву и Кадисы. Похоже, с нами кроме Тао и Паши никто не собирается идти. Кивнула любимому, намекая на эту шальную компанию, и тут же увидела ответный кивок.  
  
\-  _Идите, я за ними присмотрю. Удачи,_ \- в ответ я только тяжело вздохнула и развернулась к Паше, что шел возле Тао, оставив на попечении своего мужа всю эту гвардию. Нам удача точно понадобится, сейчас будет тяжелый бой. Битва с истинными фанатами за внимание, росписи и фотографии их кумиров.   
  
  


***

  
Вышли мы у черного выхода со сцены. Музыкантов еще не было, даже не скопилось каких-либо фанатов. Зато были двухметровые решетки-ограждения и одинокий мужичок-охранник. Алекси стремительно подбежала к ограждению, а я заметила большой кемпер, по типу тех, которыми колесили мы. И асфальтовая дорожка, ведущая от черного хода к кемперу проходила аккурат возле решетки, да так, что другого способа пройти не было. То ли нам повезло, то ли Алекси и Тао заранее все просчитали. Махнула рукой, медленно приближаясь к подруге, отметив как та нервно переступает с ноги на ногу и жадно осматривается. К оградке и вовсе прикипела так, будто за ней были всевозможные сокровища мира. Паша и Тао, что тихо переговаривались, шли следом за нами. Подойдя к Алекси, я заметила, что стоящий по ту сторону ограждения охранник нас заметил.   
  
\- Девушки, вы за автографами? - на местном языке отозвался этот с виду сухощавый мужичок. Я поддакнула, кивнув, и Алекси, заметив мою реакцию, но не понимая языка, активно закивала, едва не подпрыгивая. Охранник как-то обреченно вздохнул, заметив это, и я глянула на него с сочувствием в глазах. - Значит, это вас мне сегодня отгонять надо будет, дела-дела...  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь, мы не буйные, - я ободряюще ему улыбнулась и он взглянул на меня так, будто впервые видит. В таких делах всегда надо задобрять охранников, а только потом встречать кумиров. Тогда и защищать их от нас будут не так охоче. Взгляд охранника мазнул по не понимающей разговора Алекси, а потом вернулся ко мне. - Я буду ее держать в границах разумного, не переживайте.   
  
\- Посмотрим, - только бросил он, чуть подозрительно, и я потянулась к его ауре, незначительно манипулируя, чтобы не получить у него в недалеком будущем палок в колеса. Все-таки, он всего лишь исполняет свою работу, и возможно, беспокоится за свою целость и сохранность - фанаты не всегда и не везде адекватны.   
  
\- Оль-Оль, а о чем вы говорили? - переспросила меня подруга, как раз когда я спрятала свои, невидимые для простого люда хвосты, и я, пользуясь тем, что охранник чуть отдалился, наклонилась к ней. Стало шумно, группа все еще была на сцене, и фанаты умоляли их о бисе.   
  
\- Я его заверяла в том, что ты не будешь создавать проблем, и ему не придется тебя отгонять от ограждения, - коротко поведала Алекси, вкладывая в это некоторый намек. Но судя по ее взгляду, малость непонимающим, решила не намекать, а сказать прямо. - Задобрить охранника, это половина успеха. Тогда он будет отгонять других, а на тебя - прикрывать глаз.   
  
\- О-о-о, - подруга протянула тихо, явно проникнувшись мудростью, и задумчиво глянула на мужчину. А потом с улыбкой снова прижалась к ограждению. - Мистер охранник! - она прокричала на английском, привлекая внимание мужика, что тут же подбежал ближе, словно испугавшись что нам нужна помощь. Видать, несмотря на строгий вид, он действительно хороший человек. - Не волнуйтесь, я буду послушной. А если хотите, то наши парни помогут вам по ту сторону баррикад. Вон тот, - Алекси указала на Тао, - вот он вообще школьным охранником работает. Нам не сложно будет помочь!  
  
\- Вы бы могли? - мужичок как-то с надеждой глянул на меня, общаясь на очень ломаном английском, и быстро перешел на родной язык. - Моему напарнику поплохело, а другие ребята должны стоять у сцены. Я боюсь, что сам могу не справиться, если фанатки сюда придут.   
  
\- В таком случае мы вам поможем, конечно, - я кивнула, и охранник тут же указал мне на стену здания. Прямо возле нее были небольшие ворота, запертые на замок.   
  
\- Подойдите туда. Я пропущу вашу подругу и вас, а парням дам жилетки, чтобы их слушались, - мужичок вошел в здание, а я широко улыбнулась Алекси.   
  
\- Ну, целуй меня по ручкам, - повернулась к подруге и парням, поманив всех к воротам. - Ты пройдешь внутрь. Не без меня, конечно, но зато сможешь сфоткаться, - подруга тут же тихо визгнула от восхищения и запрыгала, хлопая в ладоши. - Но зато вы, парни, поможете охраннику. Вам сейчас выдадут спецовку, будете по ту сторону отгонять особо настырных. Тао, поможешь Паше, правда? - хакер тут же мне закивал с легкой улыбочкой.   
  
\- Конечно! У него будет лучший учитель под солнцем, - я рассмеялась, так как солнца уже не было, и остальные подхватили мой смех, поддерживая до тех пор, пока не вернулся мужичок со спецовкой.  
  
Ожидание на звезд прошло в тихой, мирной обстановке. Тао пояснял Паше, что и к чему, на что ему стоит обращать внимание, работая как охранник, подсказал, что делать в разных непредвиденных ситуациях. Потом нашего хакера, как обычно, понесло, и тот стал придумывать какие-то секретные знаки, шифры и сигналы, будто он с Пашей на разведку собрался. Павел немного недоумевал, но внимательно слушал Тао, мотая на ус, и я не стала пресекать это подобие театра. Вместо этого присоединилась к разговору Алекси и охранника. Мужчина любезно угостил нас чаем из термоса, и рассказывал всякие интересные факты из своей работы, стараясь не упоминать сегодняшних гостей. А ничего так, вижу, мужчина не промах, смекнул быстро что надо и не надо делать, чтобы понапрасну не разжигать в Алекси нездоровый энтузиазм.   
  
Когда у охранника закончились "безопасные" истории, он начал расспрашивать нас о нашей жизни. Я по большей части молчала, лишь время от времени рассказывала какую-то смешную или интересную историю, что никак не смогла бы намекнуть ни на семейное положение, в том числе и гостей дома, ни на наше происхождение. А вот Александра разошлась, не иначе, как узрев в охраннике кого-то "своего". Весело лепетала о своих увлечениях, не могла сдержать эмоций, когда разговор заходил о сегодняшнем концерте и перспективах ожидания здесь, и так же не скупилась на забавные истории. В общем, разговор проходил до того легко, что мы отметили присутствие других фанатов и фанаток только тогда, когда между нами на пару секунд воцарилась тишина. Тао и Паша отлично справлялись с выделенной им ролью, и мужчина, коротко нам кивнув, пошел в сторону сборища, чтобы все проконтролировать. А мы его и не держали, понимая, что это его прямые обязанности.  
  
\- Оль, как ты думаешь, все пройдет нормально? - в ауре Алекси прорезалось волнение, и я заинтересовано на нее взглянула. Под моим взглядом она чуть покраснела, и волнение исходило от нее уже вполне ощутимыми волнами, вместе со смущением. - Я постараюсь быть послушной, только ты от меня не отходи, ладно? Я не хочу запомниться им как еще одна неадекватная.   
  
\- Я и не думала от тебя отходить, - подошла чуть ближе к подруге, растрепав ей волосы. Они были несколько влажные, а поэтому - чуть темнее обычного. - В конце-концов, надо будет присматривать за твоим языком.  
  
\- Ой, точно, а давай ты не будешь меня дискредитировать? - Алекси сделала большие глаза, и поймала меня обеими ладонями за руку. - Пожалуйста, я честно-честно не буду говорить им о будущем!   
  
\- Ну так раз не будешь, то зачем беспокоишься? - хмыкнула, забрав ладонь, таким образом не подтверждая и не опровергая своего намерения. Того глядишь, если Алекси будет об этом волноваться, то может действительно сдержать в себе всякие дурные порывы.   
  
Больше ни я, ни Александра ничего не сказали. Наши слова бы просто утонули в поднявшимся визге. Из двери вышел один из парней, гитарист с гривой черных, кудрявых волос и полотенцем на шее. Вскинула бровь, пытаясь себе напомнить его имя, но провалилась с этой задачей. Алекси встретила его с широкой улыбкой и мне пришлось ее попридержать за цепь на блузке, чтобы она вприпрыжку не ускакала к этому парню. Но та, похоже и не намеревалась, только улыбалась, приготовив плакат и не сводила с него глаз, в то время как люд за ограждением свирепел, заставляя Пашу, Тао и здешнего охранника орать просьбы о приведение себя в порядок. Гитарист первым делом подошел к Алекси, мягко ей улыбаясь и что-то шепотом спрашивая по английски. Подруга смущенно покраснела, ну прямо чуть ножкой не шаркнула и кивнула, подавая плакат.   
  
Но ручки не подготовила. Парень рассмеялся от ее смущения из-за своей неподготовленности и вытащил из кармана маркер, расписываясь. Уже отходя от Алекси, он закивал на ее вопрос головой, хохотнув, и быстрым движением обнял, благодаря ее других фанатов за громкую поддержку с трибун. Я не теряя такой возможности, вытащила фотоапарат, и он, заметив технику в моих руках, не спрашивая ни меня, ни подругу ни о чем, встал возле нее, позируя для фото. И после моего кивка, попрощался коротко, уходя. Алекси на это явно хотела что-то ответить, но не могла - ее так сковал шок, что она только смотрела на все происходящее широко раскрытыми глазами. Ну, пусть себе стоит, рефлексует, мне же лучше, когда она спокойна. Перевела взгляд на толпу, и отметила что Тао и Паше удалось всех выстроить в подобие двух очередей, так, чтоб каждый мог получить то, что хотел, но чтобы притом не было хаоса. Выделялись только двое парней сзади, которых группа явно не волновала, но которые клянчили медиатор. Видимо, заработать хотят. Неодобрительно глянула на них, но сомневаюсь, что они вообще это заметили.   
  
Как только музыкант раздал всем подписи, пофографировался со всеми и пошел к автобусу, страсти немного улеглись. Фанаты рассматривали свои добычи и бурно друг с другом это обсуждали. Длилось это немного, от силы минут десять, пока из двери не вылонились следующие звезды, на этот раз больше мне знакомы. Брат Джерарда, Майки и Фрэнк Айеро. Вскинув бровь, с улыбкой смотрела, как парни уже издалека машут фанатам, что кричали так, будто с ума посходили. Хорошо что Тао и Паша не допустили до беспорядков, или бездумного напора на многострадальное ограждение. Кинув взгляд на Алекси я только шире улыбнулась - подруга хлопала ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба и казалось, забыла об умении ходить. Легко ее толкнула под ребра, так как оба гитаристы уже целенаправленно направлялись к толпе, не заметив моей подруги.   
  
К счастью, это помогло, Алекси отмерла, и с каким-то сложным выражением лица передала им плакат, только назвав свое имя. Парни опешили, явно не заметив у нее воодушевления, что полыхало в ее ауре, а в следующий миг плотину прорвало. Александра стала скороговоркой рассказывать, как она ценит их творчество, как их любит, что считает их вклад в наш мир неоценимым. Я подошла к этой тройке, отметив, что если подруженька еще пару минут посвятит своей речи, то ее съедят недовольные фанаты, или от волнения сорвется на благодарения за альбомы, которых еще не существует. Вероятность этих исходов, как по мне, была большая, поэтому сделав фото, я увела подругу, давая дорогу Уэю младшему и Фрэнку. Рассматривая подписи и фото, что я сделала, подруга немного пришла в себя, скинув ступор, и светилась как начищенная монета.   
  
Следующим вышел барабанщик группы, сняв немного накал среди галдящей толпы. Все больше всего ждали увидеть солиста, что удивительно не было, поэтому с его наступлением все разочаровались, но при том успокоились. Музыкант тяжело вздохнул, заметив такую реакцию на свою персону, но Алекси не была бы собой, если бы спокойно за этим понаблюдала. С большим энтузиазмом, чем я чувствовала в ее ауре, она подбежала к мужчине, вручая плакат на подпись, и нарочно-громко, будто неуверенная, что ее услышат, стала нахваливать его, вспоминая какие-то их там фанатские штучки. И добилась успеха - толпа прониклась подобным, и загалдела, зовя всячески барабанщика и умоляя о фото и автографе. Подмигнула Александре, так как по ауре мужчины было заметно его воодушевление, и приобняла мелко дрожащую фигурку.   
  
\- Так сильно волнуешься, - не спросила, а констатировала факт. Моя ладонь инстинктивно стала натирать руку Алекси, на которой уже выступила гусиная кожа, хотя холодно не было вообще. Алекси уже было открыла рот, чтобы что-то мне сказать, но быстро закрыла его, безмолвно уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Да уж, вижу, сильно ее вся эта ситуация торкнула.   
  
Невольно зафейспалмила, когда двери открылись в следующий раз, где-то через пол часа. Фанаты не ошиблись, действительно вышел фронтмен, но какой же поднялся визг! Будь я на месте Джерарда - бежала бы без оглядки, аж пятки бы сверкали. В голове согласно угукнул не только мой симбионт, вспомнивший времена молодости и побегов от женщин разных возрастов, но также и мой муж, что нет-нет, да посматривал за моими мыслями. Но сам Уэй не казался смущен подобным поворотом, только с улыбкой помахал фанатам. Его взгляд, впрочем, был направлен в ту же сторону, а вот Александру снова заглючило. Да так, что мои толчки не принесли результата. Громко цокнув, забрала из ее рук постер и подошла к Джерарду, попросив автограф для Алекси. Певец посмотрел на меня с любопытством и найдя не постере себя - расписался над своей головой.   
  
\- Алекси? Очень красивое имя. Только это сокращение? - Джерард, расписавшись, отдал мне плакат, и я ухмыльнулась.   
  
\- Меня зовут Ольга. А Алекси это сокращение, да. И Александра стоит во-он там, - я указала пальцем себе за спину, и развернувшись, с удивлением обнаружила как подруга двигается к нам медленно, словно с опаской, улыбаясь сквозь слезы.   
  
Должна признать, я не осталась разочарована. Когда подруга подошла, уже вовсю плача в сложенные ладошки, Уэй протянул к ней руки и обнял, гладя ладонью по волосам. Я фотографировала чуть ли не каждое их движение, толпа издала из себя что-то близкое к звукам умиления, хотя могу поклясться, такого количества зависти я уже давно не чувствовала. Но пришлось отрешиться от мониторирования настроения толпы, так как Алекси уже пришла в себя, о чем-то начиная говорить со своим кумиром, что-то там ему лепетать бессвязно и то и дело замирать в шоке, когда тот ей отвечал. Со стороны это выглядело до ужасного комично, но я понимала, что солист группы может себя от подобного чувствовать неловко, поэтому оттащила от него свою подругу, хоть она и словечком не заикнулась о будущем. Но благо, сопротивления я не встретила.   
  
\- Ну, поздравляю, ты собрала все подписи, - с ухмылкой передала ей плакат, где последнюю подпись достала ей я, и подруга забрала его у меня, как самое ценное сокровище, пялясь то на него, то в небо. Смешок я не сдержала, и подхватила Алекси под локоть, уводя подальше, пока она не очнулась и снова не подбежала к Джерарду, осознав, что у нее все еще есть возможность с ним поговорить. 


	180. Часть 177

К кемперам мы возвращались вчетвером, без остальной группы, так как задержались. Парни решили помочь мистеру охраннику, пока толпа не рассосалась до безопасного количества, а фанаты и не думали уходить, пока автобус с их кумирами не уедет. Да и многие пошли вслед за автобусом, махая музыкантам через окна автобусов. Мы же стояли на месте (хотя Алекси так и норовила побежать за кемпером) не только из желания помочь охраннику, но так же и потому что опасались открывать ворота ограждения. Вдруг кто-то особо постреленный попытался бы проникнуть внутрь без разрешения? Нужно было быть внимательным, с толпой, даже уже прореженной, шутки плохи. Тем более, когда нам приходилось с проявлением сил шифроваться. Да и не дело это простых людей от себя отгонять сверхсилами...  
  
Дружелюбно распрощавшись с охранником, мы двинули на парковку, где сделали привал. Алекси все еще была в шоке, но уже начинала делиться с Пашей всеми подробностями, демонстрируя свой уровень воодушевления. Ее парень честно пытался отвечать ей внятно, и с подобным уровнем радости, но только слепой бы не заметил, что тот был уставшим. И не удивительно - сначала концерт, потом небольшая подработка в новом амплуа, да и еще под руководством вечно активного Тао... С сочувствием глянула на Пашу, и тот грустно улыбнулся мне в ответ, как только перехватил мой взгляд. Вижу, придется нам с Франкенштейном его приютить у нас, в лаборатории на кушетке он хотя бы будет иметь тишину и спокойствие. А то Алекси вон, уже перешла от ступора к сладким грезам, и очевидно, не собирается на этом состоянии останавливаться. Все еще держит ее адреналин.   
  
Когда мы уже подходили к заветной парковке, я предупредила своего мужа, что уже приближаемся и тот тут же заверил меня, что сейчас все подготовит для нас, в том числе и легкий ужин. Я не протестовала, хотя сомневалась, что сегодня еще хоть что-либо съем и вместо этого быстро передала соображения насчет локации Паши. Франкенштейн ответил, что лично он не видит никаких препятствий, так что я кивнула, и ловко шмыгнула к самому парню, спашивая, как он на подобное смотрит. Но тот только улыбнулся мне.   
  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, но я пойду в кемпер где мы с Алекси, - Павел посмотрел на меня очень странным, преданным взглядом. Боже, неужели ему еще не прошла до конца эта волна "Ольга - моя Госпожа"? - Я не думаю, что она в ближайшее время уляжется, эмоции не позволят, так что отдохнуть успею, даже если она меня разбудит, когда будет идти спать. Но я искреннее в этом сомневаюсь.   
  
\- Ну раз такого твое желание, - я хмыкнула, и мысленно сообщила это Франки, получив довольно странный ответ.   
  
_\- Хорошо, раз Паша так хочет то пусть. А ты, Оля, торопись к нам, -_ почувствовала по связи плохо скрываемое волнение.  _\- Тебя ждет сюрприз, но ты должна поторопиться,_ \- естественно, после таких слов я тут же зашагала быстрее, заставляя остальных спешно меня догонять. Пришла я первая, словно показывая, что я спешила, на что Франкенштейн мне улыбнулся и указал на наших детей. Все трое как один - чуть ли не сидя спящие, но крепко держащие какой-то большой, ближе к ватману листок. Они сидели возле Суйи, чуть на нее опираясь, и при каждом посягательстве Урокая на этот листок - шипели или хныкали недовольно, даже не открывая глаз. С минуту понаблюдала, как бывший глава нарочно их дразнит, демонстрируя мне, а потом проехалась взглядом по всех окружающих, даже не скрывая своего удивления.  
  
\- И что здесь происходит? - задала вопрос я не требовательно, а действительно недоумевая. Детки от моего голоса вышли из полудремы и потирая поочередно глазки и зевая, начали подниматься.  
  
\- Мы показем только маме, - с важным видом ответила Вика, неся плакат, но к ней тут же подбежала Фрэнсис, смачно зевая и тоже поймала за сложенный вдвое листок.  
  
\- И папе, - дополнила она, а потом строго посмотрела на Урокая. - И больше никому!  
  
\- Дядя Урокай, что за дела? - выжидательно посмотрела на благородного. - Почему мои дети на тебя косо смотрят?  
  
\- Потому что они твои и Франкенштейна, - тяжело вздохнул Урокай, на что получил от Суйи укоризненный взгляд. - Ну правда, я им ничего плохого не сделал. Просто спросил, что они такого рисуют, когда те были в процессе. Причем все трое на одном листке. Я просто поинтересовался.   
  
\- Тут я защищу Урокая, они всем так говорили, как только кто-то просил их показать, - наша юная звездочка закивала головой, а потом, словно очнувшись, посмотрела на меня. - Ах да, у меня есть еще организационная новость, надо будет обсудить позже.   
  
\- Хорошо, непременно, - кивнула я Суйи, обрадовавшись, что она по собственной воле перенесла этот разговор на потом, и склонилась к нашим выжидающим и сонным малюткам. - А теперь я очень сильно хочу посмотреть, как мои любимые детки постарались для мамочки и папочки.  
  
Малютки, к которым я снова обратила свое внимание, радостно улыбнулись мне, развернув листок. А я, только бросив взгляд на эту картину, чуть ли не присела там, где стояла. Франкенштейн не дал, хотя колени мне уже подогнулись. Пейзаж, что нарисовали дети, и что любому другому показался бы неумелым экспериментом с красками, был мне более чем знаком. Глянув на Франкенштейна, я отметила только что он, так же как и я, неверяще глядит на картину. Мои дети воплотили мою мысль, что однажды посетила меня, но так и не стала полноценным намерением. На рисунке была изображена Ваарра, а точнее, вид на нее с верхушки склона, где располагался керр Андрея. Первым в глаза бросался небосвод, нарисован очевидно путем смешения синей и салатовой краски. Мало это было похоже на оригинал, но для знающего было просто узнать и понять все.  
  
Красноватое солнце, розовые облака и преимущественно фиолетовая трава не приковали моего внимания надолго. Я освободилась от рук Франки, что все еще меня поддерживал, и присела на колени перед детьми, осторожно забирая у них листок и складывая к прежнему состоянию. Дети уже начали немного беспокоится из-за нашей с Франкенштейном реакции и я попыталась им улыбнуться, чтобы не испугать. Не знаю, насколько я в этом преуспела, так как решила сразу перейти к интересующему меня вопросу.   
  
\- Сладенькие мои, а как вы это нарисовали? - я вновь предприняла попытку прикинуться шлангом, и сделать вид, что все абсолютно нормально, но убедить мне получилось лишь девочек. Генрих все равно смотрел на меня с некоторой настороженностью, прижимая к себе сложенный листок.  
  
\- Нам тетя Суйи дала краски, - радостно сказала Фрэнни, а Вика, притворяясь серьезной, кивнула.  
  
\- Да, а листок - дядя Урокай. И мы еще карандашами рисовали, - маленький пальчик указал на рисунок, а Виктория, отметив что он сложен, чуть поникла. Но потом снова воспрянула, чуть вскинув подбородок. - Я рисовала серым камушки.  
  
\- Это здорово, - я протянула, смотря на каждого ребенка по отдельности, и кожей чувствовала взгляд любимого на своей спине. Проверив его мысли, только в этом убедилась. - Правда, я не спрашивала об этом. Мне интересно, откуда вы взяли такую красочную идею? Вам кто-то рассказал об этом? Или вы сами это придумали? - задала этот вопрос я не спроста. Была уверенность, что без моего ведома Франкенштейн не стал бы никому описывать то, что прочитал в моих мыслях. Если дети ответят на последний вопрос утвердительно, значит, что это либо совпадение, либо чье-то вмешательство. Правда, понять не могу, чье.  
  
\- А это что-то плохое? - тут же спросил Генри, словно боясь не успеть, и его сестры, посмотрев на его настороженность, только удивились.   
  
\- Нет, конечно не плохое, - я покачала головой, чуть склонившись к деткам и ожидая ответа.   
  
\- Это наш сон, - легко, даже буднично отозвалась Фрэнсис, чуть прильнув ко мне. Не долго думая прижала дочь к себе, исполняя ее безмолвную просьбу. - Мне приснилось сначала, а потом Генри и Вике, - не моргнув и глазом выпалила она, и мне оставалось только удивленно хмыкнуть.   
  
\- И когда вам это приснилось? Когда мама пропала, а потом вернулась с уррами? - заинтересованно спросил Франкенштейн, и дети ему закивали. Фрэнни чуть отстранилась от меня, чтобы любимый мог заметить ее улыбку.   
  
\- Папа угадал! Тогда снилось мне. Братику и сестричке позже, - сказав, Фрэнсис снова вжалась в мой бок, пряча носик в волосы, и уже начиная посапывать. - Красивый был сон.  
  
\- Это точно, очень яркий, - со знанием дела ответила дочке, вспоминая эту начальную резь в глазах, от которой выступали слезы на глазах, и откинула другую руку, приглашая еще кого-то из детей прижаться. Ко мне подбежал Генрих, а Франкенштейн склонился к Виктории. Подняли мы наших детишек чуть ли не синхронно, вызывая хмыканье Урокая, и все, даже Суйи, проигнорировали этот звук. - Я предлагаю вам идти спать. Может, увидите еще какие-то красивые места во сне?  
  
\- Да-а-а... - детки явно хотели это провопить или проскандировать, но усталость взяла свое, и они чуть ли не пробормотали свое согласие. Вместе с любимым мы направились в кемпер, так же вместе стали переодевать детей в ночнушки. К концу переодевания те уже почти спали, и я оставила с ними Франкенштейна, решая чуть проветриться. То, что дети увидели во сне Ваарру... В совпадение я не верила. Не в том случае, когда все трое увидели одну и ту же картину. Могли ли на это как-то повлиять урры? Хотя нет, они здесь ни при чем, Фрэнсис ведь увидела сон до того, как я вернулась. То есть, когда я там была... Спрятала лицо в ладонях, глубоко выдохнув, и энергично его потирая. Что бы это ни было, не похоже на то, чтобы это было настроено против меня или детей. Все-таки, мои глаза всякое видели, в том числе и менее прекрасные картинки.   
  
\- Оля? - на улице в себя меня привел оклик Суйи, и я тут же к ней повернулась, усиленно делая вид, что все нормально. - Ты в порядке? Когда дети показали картинку, на тебе просто лица не было.   
  
\- Ничего критичного не произошло, - моя попытка вести себя нормально провалилась, я почти тут же почувствовала, как мое лицо искривляется в кислой гримасе. Суйи подошла ко мне, не даваясь обмануться словами, и приобняла. От такой немой поддержки стало чуть легче, и я выдохнула, наблюдая как к нам медленно приближается Урокай, держа в руках рисунок и на ходу рассматривая. Видимо, Генри уронил. - Каким-то образом детям приснился мир, в котором я была, когда исчезла. И сегодня они решили его нарисовать.  
  
\- Другой мир? - наша юная звездочка изумилась, глядя то на меня, то на Урокая. - Я была уверена, что они просто экспериментируют с цветами, когда заглядывала им через плечо.   
  
\- А я подумал, что ты опасаешься того, что у них дальтонизм, - добавил Эгваин, протягивая нам рисунок. - Там действительно было красное солнце?  
  
\- То есть фиолетовая трава тебя не смутила? - я хмыкнула, правда быстро вся веселость сошла на нет, буквально за несколько секунд. - Это Ваарра, мир, откуда родом урры. Было слишком неожиданно увидеть его вот так, в исполнении своих детишек. Я не знаю, как так случилось, что они увидели такой сон, не знаю, есть ли в этом опасность...  
  
\- Так раз не знаешь, то может не стоит переживать наперед? - тихим, вкрадчивым голосом предложил Урокай, что все это время не отводил от меня взгляда. - Возможно, дети просто сильно связаны с тобой на каких-то там ваших уровнях, вот и увидели это. Пока не случилось ничего страшного, думаю, не стоит поднимать панику.   
  
\- Согласна, - Суйи кивнула, переведя взгляд с благородного на меня. - Это ведь был просто сон. А они были немного испуганы, когда ты пропала. Дима мне говорил, что во снах души путешествуют, возможно они и каким-то образом связались с твоей душой?   
  
\- Я вижу, кто-то здесь растет успешной ведьмой, - хмыкнула на слова Суйи и увидела как на ее губах расцветает хитрая улыбка.   
  
\- В шоу-бизнесе любые умения ценятся.   
  
\- Кстати, раз уж мы подошли к этой теме, - я закивала головой, освобождаясь от объятий девушки, тем самым показывая, что ее и Урокая слова немного, да успокоили меня. И не только меня - по нашей связи от мужа мне приходили волны немого согласия. - О какой такой новости ты хотела сообщить?  
  
\- Мы с Урокаем вскоре вас покинем, придется закончить каникулы чуть раньше, - Суйи потупила взгляд, а я только подобралась.  
  
\- "С Урокаем"? - из кемпера медленно, и немного угрожающе вылонился Франкенштейн, и я на его потуги нагнать жуть, только рукой махнула, мол, не сейчас. А сама с недовольством повернулась обратно к Суйи.  
  
\- "Раньше"? Это-то еще почему? - скрестила руки на груди, и заметила как мой муж подобрался от этих слов, становясь возле меня. - Это на тебя мама насела, после моего звонка?  
  
\- Кстати да. Суйи, ты же не забыла, как я тебе советовал, научиться говорить "нет", когда тебе пытаются отобрать важные минуты отдыха? - Франки решил меня поддержать, но к нашему удивлению, Суйи только мягко улыбнулась.   
  
\- Конечно не забыла, Директор Ли, но меня никто не принуждает, я сама хочу, - айдол, сказав это, казалось и выдохнула свободнее, а мы с Франкенштейном только удивленно переглянулись. - Дело в том, что фильм, в котором я принимала участие, но не играла главной роли, получил номинацию. Я получила приглашение для себя и спутника, и не хочу пропускать этой галлы. Поэтому мы уедем чуть раньше.   
  
\- Чуть раньше, это когда? - понимая, что это решение Суйи, я немного расслабилась, и теперь настроилась только на то, чтобы по максимуму подогнать все события так, чтобы наша звезда не пропустила ничего из каникул.  
  
\- Думала, где-то через два дня уже отправляться, - задумчиво бросила Суйи. - Еще нужно подобрать наряд, подготовится...  
  
\- Сможешь задержаться до пяти дней? - спросила у Суйи, с интересом заглядывая ей в лицо и делая заметки, вводя текст на экране Пита. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты многое пропустила, поэтому если можно что-то перенести, то очень тебя прошу.   
  
\- Ну раз так, - Суйи тоже задумалась, вытащив телефон и начиная в нем шариться. - Хорошо. Галла через неделю, я договорюсь со своей менеджер, и свяжусь с гримершей через скайп, но мне нужно будет строго пятого дня с утра отправляться. Иначе не успеем.  
  
\- Все успеете, вышлю за вами вертолет, - заверила нашу айдол, и понимая, что мы сумели договориться, облегченно улыбнулась, обнимая ее. - Ты просто не могла бы пропустить такое.   
  
\- Ха-хах, да каждый день этих каникул это "такое", - Суйи отстранилась от меня с такой же улыбкой и потерла ладонями мои руки, пытаясь воодушевить. - Я никогда их не забуду, в этом я уверена. У нас даже фильмы в студии скучнее снимают.  
  
От подобных слов Суйи теперь рассмеялись все мы - включительно с Франкенштейном и Урокаем. Подойдя ближе к толпе недавних спутников наших с концерта, я уловила, что речь зашла об ужине, который народ решил сделать общим. Я вклинилась в дискуссию и спросила, хочет ли кто потом поучаствовать в небольшом совещании, и наши гости из другого мира поочередно отказались. Из наших уже тоже хотели отфилонить, но я сообщила что все водители обязательно должны явится, и мой намек поняли. Даже сопротивлявшийся до этого Родерик закивал головой. Довольная собой, и мастерски этого не показывающая, я направилась в наш кемпер, чтобы принести некоторые вкусняшки на общий стол. Многие последовали моему примеру, и я остановилась на полпути, понимая, что одного стола будет мало.   
  
Впрочем, судя по тому, что собраться на ужине решили многие, но не все, можно будет сделать обстановку более расслабленной. Воровато оглянувшись, и не заметив лишних глаз, я создала два больших одеяла, целый ворох одинаковых подушек, на которых можно будет расположиться удобнее, чем на креслах, и несколько кофейных столиков. Вот, такая расслабуха мне больше по душе. Не дожидаясь, пока все вернутся с едой, расстелила одеяла, положив на них сверху столики, а по его краям - подушки. Осмотрела окружающее пространство и хмыкнула - вышло очень уютное, даже на вид, эдакое семейное гнездо. Идеально. И судя по тому количеству еды, что несет сюда народ, мой вклад в этом не будет нужен. Но в кемпер я все равно направилась, пока не пришли остальные - пошла взять с собой Адели. А то не дело ее все время держать в кемпере, надо иногда сменять обстановку.   
  
Придя уже со своей маленькой любимицей, отметила, что все собрались на месте. Не долго думая, приземлилась возле Франкенштейна, напротив Эшлин, на коленях у которой умостил свою морду Рикки. Алекси сидела неподалеку от нее, не выпуская из рук плаката, и не реагируя ни на какие уговоры покушать. Впрочем, быстро это стало соревнованием между людьми, кто быстрее уговорит ее оторваться от постера. Я хмыкнула, удобнее устраивая Адели на своих коленях, и участия в этом не принимала - знала, подруге понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что эти автографы - для нее, и что никуда не исчезнут.   
  
\- Они... Он мне улыбнулся, - пораженно сказала подруга на следующую попытку Родерика, от чего я невольно прыснула смехом, поглаживая под подбородком Адели. У спорщиков не было и шанса выиграть, раз Александра еще и ко всему в грезы ударилась.  
  
\- Правда? - Мэй, сидевшая рядом с ней, заглянула через плечо Алекси. - Вот пройдоха, глазки строит! Александра, не поддавайся, они страшные изменники!  
  
\- Да ты что, Мэй, я их не воспринимаю в таком ключе, скорее как родню или наставников, - подружаня чуть покрутила носом, а потом счастливо вздохнула. От подобного я не сдержалась и рассмеялась в открытую.  
  
\- Я могла не волноваться, что Алекси что-то взболтнет, - решила поделиться кусочком рассказа с остальными. - Она встала как вкопанная и долго не могла поверить в то что они объемные. Мне удалось ее увести до того как она поверила.  
  
\- Ох, помню эти тычки, - рассмеялся М-24, растрепав нахмурившейся Александре волосы. - В нас тоже в начале не верила, но потом привыкла, - от его слов Санву, почему-то, шмыгнула носом, а потом обхватила руку модифицированного, повиснув на ней.  
  
\- Ребята, вы такие классные, давайте групповушку? - наш Эмыч от этого вопроса густо покраснел, а Алекси уставилась на них в шоке. Джин-Хо, что как раз направлялся к Тао с ноутбуком в руках, при словах своей мамы нелепо хрюкнул, споткнулся на ровном месте и полетел на землю. Не упал он только благодаря вовремя отреагировавшему Раэлю. Тот успел подхватить его за ворот рубашки и сын Мэй завис в двух ладонях от земли. Ноутбук был также успешно спасен благородным, и я облегченно вздохнула. Вместе с несколькими собравшимися здесь, уже собравшимися спешить на помощь. Когда стало ясно, что с Джин-Хо все будет в порядке, все повернулись к Мэй, все так же ошарашенно смотря. А я тихо хихикала - зная жизнь и нашу гостью, она точно подразумевает что-то другое, хотя, возможно, и нарочно выбрала подобное словосочетание.  
  
\- Мамулечка, скажи, что мне это послышалось, - чуть хрипло попросил Джин-Хо пытаясь перевести дыхание - видимо, Раэль его случайно немного поддушивает.  
  
\- А что не так? - Мэй недоумевающе посмотрела снизу вверх на М-24, крепче обнимая его руку, словно обращаясь к нему, а не к своему сыну. - Что плохого в групповом фото? Мы их и так много сделали, а сегодня нельзя? Почему?  
  
\- Ах, да, мо... Можно. Это можно, - пробормотал, потея, Джин-Хо и, благополучно поставленный обратно к вертикальному положению, взял ноутбук. - Спасибо.  
  
\- Д-да, фото можно, - Эмыч даже и не думал перестать краснеть. Даже сильнее начал, очевидно смущаясь взгляда Мэй. Глядя на такую реакцию, я только сильнее рассмеялась, мысленно аплодируя Санву за ее умения. А Алекси, словно уверившись, что ничего предосудительного не происходит, вновь вернулась взглядом к плакату и расплылась в улыбке. Но пресекать ее балдеж я не стала - в ее ауре плескались так позитивные и чистые эмоции, что разрушать подобное, просто потому что хочется, казалось преступлением.  
  
\- Как мало нужно человеку для счастья, - пробормотал Джин-Хо, пройдя мимо моей подруги, и добравшись наконец-то к Тао.  
  
После этого "инцидента", вызванного Мэй, вечер казался скучным: просто сидели, рассказывали, как прошло время у каждой из групп, даже у группы, что осталась сторожить автобусы. Мы с Франкенштейном еще и ко всему немо восхищались - оказывается, можно, если захотеть, обойтись без потерь, проблем и других неприглядных ситуаций. Но эта наша балдеж не длилась слишком долго - самых вымотанных членов нашей компании, то бишь Алекси, Эшлин и Мэй, пришлось на руках разносить по кемперам, чем и занялись наши мужчины. Я, вместе с остальными оставшимися, кто невольно таким образом декларировал присутствие на совещании, спокойно сидела и ожидала. М-24, что относил Алекси, должен был сейчас вернутся, да и Тао, что отлучился Рикки покормить, тоже. Лишь когда все вернулись, я кивнула, словно давая добро на начало.   
  
\- Доброго времени суток, дамы и господа, - мои губы искривились в несколько издевающейся ухмылке, но думаю, серьезный настрой читался в моей ауре, как и в глазах, которых не тронулись смешинки. - Я собрала вас всех здесь, чтобы объявить - наше путешествие непозволительно затянулось. Мне удалось путем хитрости уговорить родителей школьников на еще несколько дней, но дальше так продолжатся не может. Поэтому, хотела бы всех спросить, нет ли у кого-то каких-то планов на определенный город. Потому что если нет, я бы очень хотела проехать Норвегию с минимальным количеством остановок.   
  
\- Но эти остановки все же будут? - Тао, что записывал каждое мое слово, быстро стуча пальцами по клавишам, тут же оторвался от своего занятия, заинтересованно глядя в глаза.   
  
\- Естественно, мы будем делать остановки на заправках, - хакер тут же воспрянул и я не могла его винить. Теперь у него была дополнительная ответственность, которая нуждается в регулярных прогулках. Франкенштейн на мои мысли только недовольно хмыкнул, но почти сразу же обнял, словно извиняясь. - В большинстве пути мы будем петлять по лесах, так что моменты, где можно будет заправится, будем использовать все. Будем делать два привала на ночь, чтобы наши водители отдохнули, но не больше этого. Завтраки, обеды, ужины - все в кемперах, - теперь я посмотрела на всех собравшихся, и с радостью отметила, что были члены каждого кемпера. Замечательно, значит, не проинформированной не останется ни одна группа.  
  
\- В путь собираемся завтра с утра? - заинтересованно спросила Розария, приобнимая подушку и ложась головой на колени Лудиса. Успела только отметить как благородный скромно покраснел, и тут же отрицательно замотала головой.   
  
\- Нет. Завтра с утра я иду провожать Алекси и Пашу домой. Сколько меня не будет, - развела руками, покачав головой, - неизвестно. Это зависит от желания левой пятки моего папочки. Так что у меня будет ко всем группам убедительная просьба - все важные вопросы, то есть распределение кто будет готовить, кто убирать, а кто развлекать народ, решать как можно быстрее, возможно, даже до моего отбытия. Потому что я могу отсутствовать как пол часа, так и пол дня. Быстро справитесь - больше времени останется для отдыха, при чем у всех. Вопросы есть?  
  
\- У меня, - М-24 поднял руку, смотря то на меня, то на Франкенштейна, явно раздумывая, кому задать этот вопрос. - Когда автобусы будут заправляться, у водителей будет возможность сделать перерыв, или надо будет проследить за техническим состоянием автобусов?  
  
\- Эмыч, давай вот мы с тобой в этом моменте договоримся, - я чуть поерзала в руках Франкенштейна, удобнее усаживаясь, а потом посмотрела в глаза модификанта. - Ты - водитель. На тебе со старта есть огромная ответственность. Поэтому, ради бога, без геройствования. Почувствуешь, что устал - просишь помощь из зала или другого кемпера, если в твоем случае у тебя не будет напарника при себе.   
  
\- Есть у меня напарник, Кира уже делает успехи, - немного возмутился М-24, на что я только покачала головой.   
  
\- Делает, значит супер. Но если навык все еще такой себе - не стесняйся просить о помощи у других. А касательно технического состояния, то я бы советовала в каждом кемпере назначить кого-то отдельно, все-таки следить за уровнем топлива в аккумуляторе могут и школьники. А если нет, то можно из других кемперов назначить несколько человек, что поочередно будут на каждой заправке проверять все автобусы. Повторюсь, главное - никому не геройствовать, и при нужде - обращаться за помощью с опережением, а не когда дело труба и автобус заносит в лес, потому что водителю резко поплохело. Хорошо?  
  
\- Я могу заняться проверкой автобусов, - тут же поднял руку Урокай, - мне Такео уже раньше объяснял разные тонкости.  
  
\- Я тоже могу помочь, - тут же вызвался Лудис, чуть стряхивая с себя смущение. - Думаю, Урокай мне покажет что к чему.  
  
\- Не только тебе, - я мило улыбнулась, уже повесив на благородного эту задачу, и хлопнула в ладони. - Отлично, значит, желаю весело провести эту ночь за обучением, и до встречи завтра. Ах да, водители, - я посмотрела на ребят, улыбаясь им более мягко и дружелюбно, чем еще минуту назад. - Отдохните хорошенько, вас может ждать не простой путь.

  
  


***

  
Мы с Франкенштейном решили, что будет честно следовать за теми указаниями, что раздали остальным. Поэтому, как только убрали пледы, подушки и столики, сгрузив это добро в мой пространственный карман, то тут же пошли в наш кемпер, отдыхать. Дети вполне удобно разложились на кровати, и переносить их в манеж я не хотела. Ничто им не мешает провести одну ночь с мамой и папой, чувствуя нашу поддержку с обеих сторон. Ради подобного Франкенштейн даже не стал читать книгу, как изначально планировал, а лег возле нас, поглаживая меня по голове и дожидаясь, пока я засну. Правда, прежде чем это произошло, я угрожающе сузила глаза. Любимый явно не понимал, в чем причина такого моего настроя, но заметив картинку в моих мыслях, которая и была причиной такого, только тяжело вздохнул и отрицательно покачал головой.   
  
Я расплылась в улыбке. Таким нехитрым образом мне удалось убедить любимого посвятить несколько часов сну вместе с нами. О большем даже не было смысла просить - я была уверена, что Франкенштейн сорвется ни свет ни заря, чтобы приготовить традиционный чай Рейзелу, а потом погрузится в пучину привычной рутины. Тут уж хуже было, как с ребенком - Франкенштейн был отрицательно настроен против сна, особенно большего чем шесть часов, но ребенок-то хоть вырубается вечером, а тут... Дело не было простым, приходилось идти на вот такие вот хитрости. Хорошо хоть что у меня все еще было достаточно влияния, чтобы систематично затаскивать его в кровать. Сон важен для человека, будь ты хоть сто раз могуществен!  
  
\-  _Согласен, согласен, только не заводись,_ \- мысленно произнес любимый, глядя мне в глаза с искренней нежностью и мой гнев как рукой сняло. Расслабленно закрыла глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее и ожидая, пока сознание отключится.   
  
Заснуть получилось быстро, как и порядком отдохнуть. Пробуждение от локтя Генри, попавшего мне в бок, на фоне этого казалось неожиданным и абсолютно не оправданным варварством. Я почти сразу же закрыла глаза, повернувшись на второй бок, успела только отметить что Франкенштейна уже нет. Тем не менее, повторно заснуть не вышло - на улице уже вовсю было слышно копошение народа, и следуя этой логике - солнце уже давно встало. Недовольно пробурчала себе под нос нечто сложное для понимания, и шаркающими шагами направилась в душ. Вода заставила проснуться окончательно, так что вышла я из душа вполне бодрая, улыбаясь проснувшимся уже близняшкам, что осторожно гладили запрыгнувшую на кровать Адели. Вскоре, проснулся и сынишка, что позволило всем нам приступить к ежедневным ритуалам и позавтракать.   
  
Сразу после плотного завтрака я отправилась на небольшую разведку, а детей оставила играть с развивающими головоломками, какими несомненно были кубики Рубика. Проведенной разведкой я осталась более чем довольная - Франки уже с самого утра, как только сам проснулся, взялся за дисциплину, в том числе - и исполнение вчерашних обещаний и деклараций. С таким проверяющим все естественно было чин по чину, так что придраться было ни к чему. Это радовало, поэтому я с такой вот радостной улыбкой подкатила к Алекси, попросив собраться. И подруга, к моей радости, уже спустя минуту со спорными успехами выходила из кемпера с явно тяжелым чемоданом. Идеально, даже собралась пораньше. Не долго думая, встала между кемперами, освобождая Копье призывно и народ, заметив Пашу и мою подругу с багажом, все понял, стекаясь ближе к нам. Время прощания.   
  
\- Ну, пока, - Алекси хлопнула по плечу М-24 и Киру, Юну приобняла. - Надеюсь, мы еще встретимся, если Оленька не будет тормозить.  
  
\- Эй, подруга, ты не наглеешь? - возмутилась от этой фразы, но это конечно не изменило намерения Александры пошалить. Чувствовалось это в ее ауре.  
  
\- А хочешь сказать, если бы не твой отец, ты бы за мной пришла? - прищурившись, спросила она, в шутку подозревая меня в склерозе. Наша старая, любимая фишка - я редко что-либо забывала от когда себя помню.  
  
\- Ну спрашиваешь! Конечно же, - покачала головой, смотря, как улыбается широко Алекси.  
  
\- Бывайте, приятно было познакомиться лично, - Паша пожал руку и приобнял поочередно Тао, Такео и Региса.  
  
\- А как нам было приятно, - Джин-Хо присоединился к прощаниям парней, а к нам уже на всех парах неслась Мэй. Только вскинула бровь, одним взглядом указывая на это обстоятельство подруге, а сама подготовилась услышать что-то из ряда вон... Санву на мелочи не разменялась.   
  
\- Пока ты здесь быстренько скажи, сколько у нас с Раджеком будет детей? Двое? Пять? Шестьдесят?  
  
\- А мне-то откуда знать, я не ясновидящая! - Алекси тут же возмущенно пискнула, правда, как-то совсем притворно. Потом начинала смотреть по сторонам, словно следя, никто ли не подслушивает, и я невольно насторожилась, готовая в любой момент пресечь подругу, что только сильнее прижала к себе Мэй. - Но если у тебя будет возможность, то поговори об этом с бабушкой Инной или Димой. Уверенна, они тебе смогут подсказать.  
  
\- Подруга, что это ты такое советуешь? - нависла над Александрой, ожидая каких-то объяснений, но она только невинно захлопала глазками.  
  
\- А что? Устроили бы маленькую битву экстрасенсов. Вон, еще ты бы свои силы попробовала, а то помниться, тебя ведьмой называли, Овеликая Богиня Ольгуня.  
  
\- Ай, опять паясничаешь! - махнула на нее рукой, но с облегчением. Все-таки, выдумки моей подруги не были так потенциально опасные как ведомости о будущем. Но и пользы, в отличии от них же, тоже не несли.  
  
\- Я серьезно! - почти сразу возмутилась подруга, как только поняла, что я не рассматриваю такого предложения всерьез.  
  
\- Точно, давай, рассказывай, - теперь Санву обратила внимание на меня, от чего, должна признать, я немного почувствовала себя неуютно, - сто детей, да? А девочек сколько? Они будут красивые, как я или умные, как Раджек?  
  
\- Только не надо говорить, что ты не умная, - возразила Мэй с затаенным удовольствием, что смогла сменить тему, и почти сразу же обняла ее. Подруга, вовремя распознав мой хитрый маневр, пошла прощаться с остальными. Шумно прощаться, привлекая максимум внимания.  
  
\- Бенго, Джин-Хо, морды вы мои! - Алекси бросилась им на шеи и приобняла.  
  
\- Интересно было с вами обоими познакомиться, - Джин-Хо на мгновение прижал к себе девушку. - Йонг бы не поверил, если я бы ему рассказал.  
  
\- Да, я тоже рад знакомству, - улыбался Бенго. - Может ещё увидимся.  
  
\- Чему тут не верить? - Алекси фыркнула, посмотрев на сына Мэй. - Ну подумаешь, путешествия по другим мирам, фигня, - она подмигнула, намекая, что шутит и повернулась к Бенго. - Увидимся ли, это неизвестно, но уверяю, я буду наблюдать за вашей жизнью. В каком-то роде я всегда буду рядом, - Алекси похлопала стрелка по плечу и побежала дальше. - Лысик, попрощайся со своей лучшей подругой!  
  
\- Бывай и ты, Раэль, - дружелюбно отозвался Павел, отметив, что его девушка обделила в прощании благородного, возможно испугавшись его ответной реакции, и дружелюбно ему кивнул. - Было приятно познакомится.  
  
\- Вы понравились нуне, - Раэль кивнул, - поэтому ничего против вас я не имею.   
  
Паша понимающе улыбнулся, и ничего не сказав в ответ, пошел прощаться с остальными. Я не стала их как либо окликать, или призывать сделать это быстрее. Нет, дала им время порядком друг с другом проститься. Не знаю, знала ли об этом Алекси, в отчаянной хватке держась за шею Такео или рыдая на плече у Эшлин, но в ближайшем времени я не видела повода, чтобы стягивать сюда Александру. А лишний раз ее дергать, и испытывать терпение богов что ее мира, что Лакрицияра - не хотелось. Если буду ей экстренно нужна - позовет, если нет - то так тому и быть. Покидая родной мир, я знала что через подобные жертвы придется идти. Не знаю, читалось ли что-то в моем выражении лица, или ауре, но мои спутники на ближайшее время подходили ко мне с заметной опаской. Улыбнулась им, желая чуть успокоить и создала портал, ведущий прямо в Забвение. Паша прошел по нему достаточно быстро, а вот подруга чуть задержалась, напоследок махая рукой Мэй. Но пресечь ее удалось, как и предстать в звездном пространстве целыми и невредимыми.


	181. Часть 178

В Забвении было относительно тихо, не считая привычного перезвяка звезд и относительно спокойно. Что было примечательно - были только мы втроем. Отца на горизонте не наблюдалось, и это меня... Нет, не напрягало. Бесило! Я понимала, что он весь из себя сейчас такой обучающий меня, дающий задачи, и занятой собиранием трусов, чтобы вскоре повесить на меня это звездное пространство, но нет. Еще с душами из Копья, даже послушными, я могла поэкспериментировать, самостоятельно их провожая, да даже могла самостоятельно со спутниками в другой мир махнуть, но проводить какие-то манипуляции с душой Алекси я не собиралась. Не буду рисковать лучшей подругой детства. Хотелось поступить как отец, манипулируя Забвением так, чтобы его ко мне выкинуло на волне, но вовремя себя одернула, вспомнив, как отец запретил мне это делать, когда была здесь с Раймондом. От злости сжала кулаки, слыша как звезды шумят уже на порядок тревожнее, а не мерно, как до этого.  
  
\- Оль, а что происходит? - с опаской спросила Алекси, глядя по сторонам. Тсч, не ожидала, что мои спутники уловят мой гнев. Видимо, здесь у меня сдерживаться с проявлением эмоций получается так себе. Сконфуженно улыбнулась ребятам, поворачиваясь к ним полностью - все-таки, лучше это, чем в злости пялиться куда-то вдаль.  
  
\- Ничего, о чем вам стоит беспокоиться. Просто папочка опять куда-то пропал, - махнула рукой, уже постепенно чувствуя, как моя злость притупляется от одного только взгляда на спокойного Пашу.   
  
\- Ну, он же бог, ему позволительно не быть здесь по первому твоему зову, - с улыбкой, но четко уловимой шпилькой заявила моя подруга. Ах так, значит, поддевать меня вздумала? Я воинственно уперла руки в бока, но довольная ухмылочка сдавала меня с потрохами - дружеское переругивание было предпочтительнее тоскливого ожидания.   
  
\- Ну так я тоже богиня, мне что, теперь уважения, равного ему, не полагается? - я выдвинула аргумент, который как по мне был идеальным, но заметив как подруга дернулась мне уже ответить - решила ее опередить. - Мое время, между прочем, так же ценно, как и его! Лакрицияр ведь, с того что я поняла, временем может себе манипулировать, а я нет!  
  
\- А вот дорастешь, тоже будет манипулировать, а пока прошу меня не упрекать, - отец появился сразу за моей спиной, заставив отпрянуть, Александра, что все время на меня смотрела, и вовсе вздрогнула. - Все так же наглая, все так же беспардонная. Здравствуй, дочь.   
  
\- Привет, папочка, - ухмыльнулась ему, уже подумывая как поддеть. - Мы тебя отвлекли от каких-то архиважных дел, что ты забыл прихватить свои инструменты?  
  
\- Я и забыл? - Лакрицияр, явно красуясь, щелкнул пальцами, от чего на его голове появилась паранджа, а в руках было перо для росчерков. Невольно надулась, глядя на эту демонстрацию, но не возникала. Понимала, что в отличии от меня, Забвение было полностью подконтрольное отцу. И мне не улыбалось перенимать контроль над этой громадиной только ради того, чтобы получить подобные плюшки. Уж обойдусь, раз на то все пошло. - Нет, не обойдешься, - отец внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза, и от понимания я мысленно взвыла.  
  
\- Папа? - простонала это с неохотой, понимая, что меня уже основательно натаскивают.  
  
\- Не папкай, - веско пресек он мои любые возражения, и махнул рукой. - Распусти свои хвосты и подойди ко мне.  
  
Вариант неповиновения даже не прошел мне через мысль. Сдавать заднюю и отказаться быть богиней я не могла, да и не хотела. Картина всей той ответственности, которая на меня вывалится, конечно, не прельщала, но и все приложенные старания пустить по ветру не хотелось. Да и умения... Немного для вида пожмурилась-покривилась, но хвосты выпустила наружу, вызывая у Алекси искреннее восхищение в глазах. Паша отнесся к этому более спокойно, но в его ауре так же присутствовало любопытство. Теперь мы стояли два на два - подруга со своим парнем прямо напротив меня и моего отца. Лакрицияр томить не стал, и плавным, спокойным движением поймал один из моих хвостов. Немного взвесив его в ладони, он вытянул чуть руку, ослабляя хватку так, чтобы кинжал скользнул ему в ладонь и без сомнений прижал его к своему орудию писания, так, чтобы лезвие не было наравне с кончиком пера.  
  
\- Хех, папа, только смотри, не сделай ребятам несмываемого тату, - бросила, волнуясь, чтобы все прошло как надо, на что отец только громко и показательно хмыкнул.   
  
\- Не учи ученого. Лучше, внимательно наблюдай и запоминай, - больше он ничего не сказал, жестом призвав к себе Алекси, и занося над ней перо.   
  
Рука выверенным, отточенным движением нарисовала уже знакомый мне, четкий и идеальный кружок, а в нем - крестик. Обе фигуры, как и прежде, сияли перламутром. Но это было только то, что видели глаза. Ощущала я совсем другое, если еще взять во внимание, что хвосты раскинула как тогда, при Андрее, создавая Эррана. Хоть тьмы здесь, такой как тогда, не было, мне хотелось досконально вникнуть во весь этот процесс, прикладывая максимум своих возможностей. И теперь чувствовала. От отца - лишь малую долю знаний, касающихся только и исключительно обряда. То ли он нарочно от меня закрывался, чтобы я не утонула в шквале информации, то ли все было ограничено лишь потому что хвоста моего он касался только одним большим пальцем. Но я была рада такому ограничению, потому что отсеивать лишнюю информацию мне было бы совсем не с руки.  
  
Обе фигуры имели разное значение, но лишь в тандеме могли дать желаемый результат. Круг, в отличии от черчения конструктов, не был базой, в которой можно было соорудить рисунок. Он сам в себе нес значение, он символизировал снятие фильтра, чем оказывается были росчерки на телах моих друзей. Самым обычным, если не сказать, что примитивным фильтром энергии, позволяющим Паше и Александре функционировать и обмениваться энергией с миром, который они навещают, но таким образом, чтобы ничто иномирное не задерживалось в их ауре, сердце и разуме. Ничего, что могло бы потом вызвать у них скуку или тоску по нашему миру, заставляя желать их отринуть все былое и вернуться сюда на постоянной основе. Вздохнула, осознавая важность этого фильтра, как и важность его отмены - если с тем фильтром они бы пришли в свой мир, то он автоматически сменил бы полярность, вызывая у их душ отторжение их родного мира.  
  
Крестик нес в себе меньше информации, чем данный кружок, но не меньше смысла. Он бы закреплением той блокировки, чтобы она не спала с них сама по себе, со временем, возвращая на место фильтр. Эту защиту, тот фильтр, ставят всегда там, где чувствуется самый большой отток энергии родного мира, но закрывают всегда на лбе. Отец, делая росчерки на лбе Паши, мысленно подкинул мне информацию о том, что с моими умениями к укреплению, мне этот крестик не нужно будет ставить, лишь кружок, и провести по нем пальцами, целенаправленно укрепляя. Ведь закрепи я подобным образом эту блокировку фильтра, то данная душа уже никогда бы ее не сняла, впаялось бы намертво. То же самое было бы и с фильтром, я бы тогда обрекла душу на вечные скитания и пожизненное ощущение того, что ты не у себя дома.   
  
Заинтересованно глянула на отца, вспомнив Элизу и ее характеристику, как душу-путешественницу. Лакрицияр только кивнул мне со вздохом, не отстраняя моего кинжала от своего пера, и передавая информацию. В случае Элизы это не было до конца тем, на что я бы обрекала души - как-никак, умение умению врозь. Ей не впаяли этот фильтр намертво, ей его просто-напросто не сняли, отпустив в мир вот такой, неполноценной, вечно разыскивающей. Не успела я заволноваться и предложить возможную помощь, как получила новую информацию - божество, сделавшее это с Элизой, было слабее Баддувкреура. А соответственно - дядя смог с нее этот фильтр, более напоминающий проклятие, снять. И поставить на ней свой, чтобы ее не разрывала тоска по ее прошлому миру с таким безответственным божеством, и другими, в которых она перерождалась.  
  
Коротко кивнула отцу,уже чувствуя недоумение со стороны своих спутников, но сворачивать лавочку не собиралась. Желая прояснить еще пару моментов, смела взглянула в глаза отца, мысленно посылая запрос касательно этой паранджи и пера. И тут же получила ответ, вместе со скромной улыбкой отца. Перо было его выбором, а не инструментом, распространяющимся на всех божеств. Это может быть палка, посох, даже обычная кисточка или шариковая ручка. Что угодно, было бы только удобно писать. И достаточно заряжено энергетикой божества - инструмент должен был точечно передавать энергию пользователя, не заемную, не пространства, а только лишь бога. Для того же и нужна была паранджа - благодаря ней отец видел только и исключительно ту душу, на которую был направлен его взгляд, и мог не отвлекаться на другие.   
  
\- Да уж, это я понимаю, - пробормотала вслух, осознавая что в Забвении, которое чуть ли не до последней молекулы является хранилищем душ, сконцентрироваться на одной конкретной душе может быть затруднительно.  
  
\- В целом, это не так и трудно, - ответил мне на мои мысли отец, развевая перо вместе с дополнительной одеждой, и мягко мне улыбаясь. - Но почему бы не упростить себе жизнь, если есть такая возможность. Меньше раздражающих факторов - больше вероятность успеха.  
  
\- Вероятность успеха? - как-то обеспокоенно спросила Александра, не в курсе нашего мысленного обмена информацией. - Мы что, могли с Пашей выйти отсюда какими-то не такими?  
  
\- Лучше я не буду вас пугать, - мягко улыбнулась подруге, на что та надулась, а потом хитро улыбнулась, показывая мне язык.   
  
\- А мы с Пашей потом прочитаем. И обо всем-всем будем в курсе, - на подобное я только вскинула бровь и хмыкнула. Запретить я ей этого не могу, конечно, но хотелось, особенно сейчас. Я осталась крайне недовольной от того простого факта, что меня переспорили.  
  
\- Девочки, давайте не ругаться напоследок, - Павел, душка, тут же принялся сглаживать углы, приобнимая и меня, и Алекси. - Я очень рад этому путешествию. Отлично отдохнул, было незабываемо, - говоря это, он смотрел на меня, и на папу, и от таких слов, подкрепленных истинными эмоциями, я невольно растаяла. Все-таки, не пустая же это лесть, отец мне свидетель - его-то тоже благодарят.   
  
\- Да, ты прав, было просто супер, - подруга долгим взглядом посмотрела на звездный пейзаж Забвения, а потом, не долго думая, счастливо вздохнула. Невольно рассмеялась, решив, что это мой шанс ее подколоть.   
  
\- Ты сейчас о свадьбе или концерте? - ехидно поинтересовалась, но к моему удивлению, подруга на это ответила искренностью, не замечая моей ехидности. Или не желая замечать.   
  
\- Я обо всем! Каждая секунда, каждая минута была супер, - от подруги шло воодушевление и некое возбуждение. что только подчеркивало ее чистые намерения, и я ответила той же монетой.   
  
\- Очень рада, что вам понравилось. Если сложится, то заскочу за вами и в следующие каникулы, - подмигнула моим друзьям, а потом повернулась к отцу. - Будет можно ведь?   
  
\- Меня ты спрашиваешь? - он легко раскинул руки, блаженно мне улыбаясь. - Через год, я уверен, ты если и будешь здесь, то в роли хозяйки. Возможно, еще не полноправной, но хозяйки. Так что кого и куда приглашать точно будет не моего ума делом.   
  
\- Хорошо звучит, - Алекси улыбнулась Лакрицияру под стать, а я не нашла что на это ответить. Хоть раньше этот вопрос вызывал у меня смешанные чувства, то сейчас же... Эта картинка не казалась мне такой плохой. Сдержанно улыбнулась отцу, что подловил меня на этих мыслях, и шагнула к Алекси и Паше.   
  
\- Ну что, ребята мои, со всеми попрощались, пора нам возвращать вас домой, - раскинула объятия, в которые тут же влетел Паша, хитро глядя на приунывшую Алекси.  
  
\- Чур я первый в ванную!  
  
\- Что-о? - подруга тут же возмутилась, воинственно надвигаясь в нашу сторону. - Дамам надо уступать! А особенно дамам, что так и не использовали свои новые бомбочки для ванной! - слушая эту скромную ссору двух влюбленных, я не сдержала ехидного смешка, и посмотрела на папу, желая проверить, какие он сейчас показывает эмоции, и увидела, что он смертельно серьезен. Да и еще смотрит на меня так оценивающее... В глазах появлялась тьма, и я уже чуть ли не запаниковала, как почувствовала в затылке легкую боль. Отвыкнув от этого, я прикрыла глаза, чувствуя что тела моих друзей полностью расслабленны, как при обмороке, и успела только услышать несколько слов, прежде чем отключилась сама.   
  
_"И ты уверен, что она нуждается в этом? Такая яркая..."_   
  
_"Уверен, более чем. Моя дочь нуждается в том, что подстегнет ее к движении в нужном направлении."_

  
  


***   
  
  


\- Папочка, и какого такого толстого корнеплода...? - стоило мне только прийти в себя, я тут же заворчала недовольно, поднимаясь с сырой, местами мокрой земли. Этот перенос не получился так отлично, как получался в последнее время. Словно я вернулась во времена, когда еще ползала в плане божественных умений. И что было хуже всего - похоже, моим спутникам тоже досталось много неприятных ощущений, так как что Алекси, что Паша, валялись возле меня в отключке. Воровато оглянулась, хотя особой нужды в этом не было - я итак чувствовала, что поблизости нет ничьей ауры. Вытащив из кармашка плед, я расстелила его, тут же сгрузив на него ребят, и проверила своим браслетиком-выручалочкой их состояние здоровья. К счастью, показатели ребят были стабильны, значит, ничего страшного не произошло, вскоре очухаются.  
  
Пользуясь моментом, я села на краешек пледа возле этой двойки и принялась размышлять. Сомневаюсь, что то, что я услышала в Забвении предназначалось мне. Скорее, это было вследствие неудачной попытки вышвырнуть меня побыстрее. Лакрицияра, или чьей-то еще. Нет, последняя фраза принадлежала моему отцу, без сомнений. А вот хозяин голоса, что произнес первую фразу был мне незнаком. Подобный расклад настораживал - я уже давно чувствовала себя при Лакрицияре, как в безопасности, да и его волнение тогда, когда мне сон мой толковал, было искренним. Только вот тогда он волновался, что я так стремительно расту, а сейчас ему уже нужно меня куда-то подстегивать? Да и интонация, с которой он это сказал, была подчеркнуто уважительна, что могло значить одно - здесь приложила лапку какая-то рыбка побольше. И незнакомая мне рыбка - голос я ведь бы узнала...  
  
Выводы были крайне неутешительные. Поведение отца напоминало раздвоение личности, или биполярное расстройство. То люблю-забочусь, то вышвыриваю, мутя за спиной темные делишки. Контраст, который в здоровых и нормальных отношениях не должен присутствовать. Я нахмурилась, тупо глядя в траву. Так надеялась, что здесь, в этом мире, мне получится избежать тех неприятностей, что были с моими биологическими родителями, а тут опять... Карма, что ли, какая? Тяжело вздохнула, опираясь на свои колени лбом. Не хотелось заранее в чем-то обвинять Лакрицияра, тем более, пока у меня нет доказательств, но мне нужно было быть готовой ко всему. Все-таки, я не могу со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что отец не растит меня ради каких-то там своих темных делишек.   
  
Ударилась в раздумья, касательно того, кто бы мог мне помочь, если окажется, что я не зря подозревала отца. Первой, кто пришла мне на мысль, была Акэли. Эта богиня казалась бесстрастной по отношении к тем или иным божествам, а следовательно - могла бы мне помочь, если бы была такая нужда. Да и судя по всему, силы имела бы достаточно, чтобы осилить такую задачу. Баддувкреура, Нуэрру и Викириэля я откинула сразу - эти божества так или иначе были связанны с отцом, более или менее тесными узлами, а значит, неизвестно, не встали бы на его сторону, если бы я обратилась к ним за помощью. Мэрролейва и Фурию тоже надо было отбросить, но уже по причине моей к ним неприязни. Мы бы просто не сработались, даже если бы я подошла к делу со всем энтузиазмом. Оставался только один вариант.  
  
Андрей, Шанасс и возможно Вэрриан. Насчет последнего не была уверена, так как он взял под свое крыло Лакрицияра, но кто знает, не убедил бы его Андрей. Хотя, думаю, Севретов сам мог бы дать отцу достойный бой. Шанасс и вовсе размазала бы его по стеночке. Только вот в случае Высшей я опять же не была уверена. Не спорю, она была нестандартной, и могла бы меня понять, но вдруг это очередное, глупое, но абсолютно необходимое божественное правило, и отец окажется в законе надо мной издеваться? А вот Севретов... Вот тут другое дело. Андрей мне задолжал. И помня слова Богдана, по счетам отдавал всегда. Да и он - нестандартное божество, на различные правила ему пофигу. Так что думаю что вариант с ним является самым надежным и что главное - безопасным для меня. Возможно, не зря моим детям снилась Ваарра и не зря они ее нарисовали именно сейчас?  
  
\- Оль? - мои мысли прервал немного сонный голос Алекси, что потирала лицо, оглядываясь. Возле нее уже сидел дезориентированный Павел, что дернулся от страха, когда я нечеловечески быстро повернулась, когда меня окликнули.  
  
\- Очнулись, - несмотря на то, что я проверила ребят браслетом, выдохнула я это все равно с явным облегчением. Это место было по большей части пустынно, но именно из-за этого здесь мог ранее или позже появится кто-то, кто искал бы уединения так же как и мы.  
  
\- От чего ты такая напряженная? - озадаченно спросила Алекси, глядя на меня нахмурившись. Покачала головой, пытаясь избежать взгляда, но поняла, что это не лучший выход. Подруга меня тут же начала бы трясти, что бы получить ответ. А объяснять всей ситуации и тем более своих размышлений мне сейчас не хотелось.   
  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - не сказав всей правды, но и не соврав, я легко вывернулась из щекотливого вопроса, и неожиданно, меня поддержал Павел, кивая головой.  
  
\- Я знаю немного этот район. Здесь, пусть и нет лишних глаз, но всегда шумно. Но сейчас тут тихо, - Паша, думая что чувствует то же, что и я, стал объяснять Алекси свои ощущения. Я же, прислушавшись не только к его словам, но и к окружению, мысленно с ним согласилась. Мне эти районы тоже были знакомы. И здесь действительно было слишком тихо.   
  
\- Недалеко отсюда ведь детский сад, сейчас здесь должно быть довольно шумно, - пробормотала я, оглядываясь на друзей, и Алекси первой вытащила свой телефон. Правда, чуть ли не сразу его уронила на плед, ошарашенно на нас глядя.  
  
\- Ребята, нас не было пол года, - даже я округлила глаза, слыша такую новость, что уж говорить о Паше и Алекси... Подруга, кстати, почти сразу сорвалась с пледа, отбегая от нас на приличное расстояние и набирая на телефоне номер. Я тоже не стала долго ждать, и дважды стукнула Пита ногтем по корпусу. Часы были готовы слушать мои указания чуть ли не молниеносно.  
  
\- Пит, дай мне информацию касательно того, что произошло за эти пол года, - коротко сказав, я уже собиралась повернуться к Паше, чтобы немного с ним обсудить это, но вибрация со стороны Пита меня привлекла, и я посмотрела на часы.   
  
\- Уже знаю, что произошло. Мировой карантин. По миру распространился так называемый коронавирус. По сути, в процентном соотношении у него низкая смертность, но особо опасен он тем, что распространяется воздушно-капельным путем, почти не отличается от гриппа и что серьезно поражает дыхательную систему, - Пит тяжело вздохнул, и мы с Пашей невольно переглянулись. - Вам повезло вернуться, когда уже нет повального карантина, и частично сняты меры предосторожности, но вместе с тем - число заражений резко подскочило в сравнении с прошлыми месяцами.  
  
\- Вот я молодец, блин, сумела найти момент, - недовольно пробурчала самой себе, и подняв взгляд, увидела, как к нам на всех парах несется Алекси.  
  
\- Вы это слышали? - на ходу проорала она, и мы с Пашей в унисон кивнули, я еще и поморщившись.   
  
\- Пит нас уже ввел в курс дела, - коротко осведомился Паша, с волнением посмотрев на свою девушку. - А ты что? Кому звонила?  
  
\- Пауле, она же сидит у нас дома и ведет переговоры с нашим начальством, - Алекси тяжело вздохнула, глядя на линию горизонта, нарочно избегая встречи взглядом что со мной, что с Пашей. - Меня уволили, как только узнали что мой отпуск затянулся. А ты многое не пропустил, у тебя вынужденный отдых был в связи с карантином, а сейчас - все еще длится прежний.  
  
\- Хорошо что вы оба не остались без работы, - подметила, с сочувствием глядя на подругу, на что та только вздохнула и покивала.   
  
\- Это да. Да и мне не будет так сложно найти работу. Хуже ситуация у тебя, - подруга сочувственно на меня взглянула, и я невольно закивала головой. - Может, если ты прямо сейчас вернешься, то еще не будет поздно и окажешься не заражена?  
  
\- Не думаю, что буду рисковать, все равно пройду очистку, - задумчиво ответила Алекси, и уже хотела продолжить, как она меня перебила.  
  
\- Точно, твой папа наверняка и не такое умеет, - одному мировозданию известно, какими усилиями я не скривилась на ее слова, а наоборот, так же улыбнулась. Я собираюсь сделать портал, такой, как был из мира Андрея на Ваарру, а не переться в Забвение. Тем более не сейчас, когда там все еще может быть этот гость, нет. Прикрыв глаза, вздохнула тяжело, а потом посмотрела на подругу. Думать об отце сейчас не хотелось и тем более не желала сейчас объяснять это Александре, но об альтернативном варианте я предупредить ее была объязана.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я хотела вам предложить вернуться со мной, обратно, - посмотрела в глаза Паши и своей подруги, и с удивлением не отметила там воодушевления подобным предложением. - Зачем вам рисковать собой? Тем более, почему-то временный поток ускорен, побудете у нас недельку, а тут уже все устаканиться. Как смотрите на это?  
  
\- Откажемся, Ольгуня, - ответила за двоих Алекси, заставив меня невольно вскинуть бровь. Опять проснулась жажда испытать свою удачу? - Ты же знаешь, мы бы с радостью еще в вашем мире погостили, но ты видишь, меня уже уволили, - она указала на себя, а потом на своего парня. - У Аку отпуск закончится за считанные дни. И если я не отношусь к потери работы как-то критически, так как это не была работа моей мечты, то вот Павел...  
  
\- Мне было бы тяжело потом найти работу на той же должности, - парень не позволил больше говорить Алекси в своем имени, и сделал шаг назад от меня. - А я бы очень хотел оставить эту должность при себе. Я чувствую, что это мое.   
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, мое дело предложить, - я закивала головой, посмотрев на эту парочку, и вздохнула. - Только ребята, я вас об одном только умоляю. Будьте осторожны и придерживайтесь каждой незначительной, как вам может показаться, рекомендации.  
  
\- Будем! - Алекси радостно воскликнула, и я насторожилась как-то уже автоматически. - Купим себе маски чумовых докторов, все будет супер! - ну вот, как я и предполагала, для подруги это лишь очередная возможность пошалить.  
  
\- И эти маски особо вас ни от чего не защитят, - покачала головой в сторону подруги, и вздохнула. - Ладно, заразитесь или нет, это действительно фактор удачи, так как вам может банально не повести. Но помните, если что-то будет не так, и кто-то из вас заболеет - тут же дайте мне знак, я примчусь и попытаюсь помочь. Не с помощью науки, так с помощью магии. Только помните чтобы меня оповестить в начале, а не когда надо будет поднимать с операционного стола. Связь у нас теперь стабильная, маячки развешены, - Алекси мне активно закивала головой, и я, со снисходительной улыбкой раскрыла свои объятия. - Идите, обнимемся напоследок.  
  
\- Меня уговаривать не нужно, - Алекси буквально упала в мои руки, потом к нам присоединился и Паша, подойдя на порядок скромнее.  
  
\- Спасибо вам, ребята, - погладила свою подругу по голове, чувствуя легкий укол вины, что так ее пилила все время. И осознание, что все было соответственно ее поведению не особо помогало. - Свадьба была просто шикарная, не знаю, придумали бы мы сами ее лучше. Спасибо вам за помощь.   
  
\- Олька, да нет за что, - подруга с искренностью в глазах посмотрела на меня, мягко улыбаясь. - Мы тоже вас благодарим, что приняли, что все было так классно. И извини, если мы где-то там переборщили или доставили проблем. Тьфу блин, - Александра резко от меня отстранилась, будто я ее укусила. - Похоже, я заразилась от тебя этими долгими сопливыми прощаниями. Мы ведь не навсегда прощаемся, не так ли?  
  
\- Конечно что не навсегда, - я закивала головой, не спеша добавлять то, что так и норовило наползти на язык. "Но точно не до скорого времени".  
  
\- Ну тогда пока! - Алекси от меня отошла на пару шагов, поманив за собой Пашу, а я только с удивлением на них уставилась. - А ты разве не исчезаешь уже?  
  
\- Ну, мне так или иначе очищаться надо будет, - я пожала плечами, воспринимая это уже как некоторую неизбежность. - А так-то у меня есть еще некоторые дела.  
  
\- А с этого места поподробнее, - Алекси уселась на пледе, видимо ожидая как-то длинной, и наверняка душещипательной истории, на что я только коротко рассмеялась.   
  
\- Покупки некоторые хочу сделать. Коробки ведь продезинфицировать будет проще, чем человека, - я подмигнула подруге, уверенная, что в портале все зловредное уничтожится. - Все-таки, здесь есть много интересных вещей, которых в нашем мире еще нет. Хочу приятно удивить малышню.  
  
\- О-ох, ты все-таки будешь им делать день рождения раз в месяц? - Александра обрадованно захлопала в ладоши, а вот я на секунду словила ступор. Точно... Дети ведь уже где-то в возрасте четырех-пяти лет, а о таком звере как день рождения еще не слышали... Не дело это.  
  
_Никто и ничто тебе не мешает устроить им вечеринку-сюрприз,_ \- "намекнул" мой сожитель в сознании, на что я улыбнулась и кивнула. И таким образом ответила и ему, и Алекси.  
  
\- Думаю, раз в месяц будет нормально, - я немного прищурилась, прикидывая сколько в развитии моих детей длиться год, но в итоге махнула на это рукой. Это слишком нестабильно, чтобы делать более точные юбилеи детям.  
  
\- Ой, а можно нам с тобой? - Алекси сделала умоляющие глазки, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте.  
  
\- Думаю, мы бы могли подсказать что-то интересное, - Паша вступился за свою девушку, на что я только вскинула бровь.   
  
\- Кто-то тут очень торопился, чтобы принять ванную, - бросила это со смешком, но ребята точно заметили по мне, что особого протеста я не высказываю. Вон, расслабились, подобрались.  
  
\- Думаю, мы с Алекси найдем компромисс, - мой подопечный приобнял Александру, с намеком взглянув сверху вниз, а подруга, перехватив этот взгляд, непривычно-очаровательно покраснела. Да и еще лицо спрятала у него на груди, вообще прелесть.  
  
\- Ладно, пойдем-те со мной, подскажете что-то классное. Только ничего из еды, этого добра лучше через "таможню", - изобразила пальцами кавычки, - не таскать. Да и купить у нас в мире шоколадку проблемой не будет.  
  
\- Конечно-конечно, только игрушки, - оживилась Алекси, тут же убегая из нашей тайной полянки и утаскивая меня за собой. Наивная, думает что не заметила ее красных щечек.   
  
\- И еще, - остановила подругу, глядя внимательно то на нее, то на ее парня. А потом без особого труда, сделав пару пасов руками и воплотив конструкт, продемонстрировала им аккуратную, полотняную масочку. - Все дружно закрываем нос и рот.  
  
  


  
  


***

  
Первым делом мы, нашим дружным составом, направились не по магазинам, а к ребятам на квартиру. Им приспичило первым делом проверить дом и скинуть чемоданы, и пресекать я их не стала. Мне, конечно, не в тягость было нести сумки в пространственном кармане, но признаю честно, таскаться потом, после покупок, еще и к Алекси, чтобы это сгрузить, мне не улыбалось вообще. Так что я послушно последовала за ребятами, все еще не привыкшая к их новому, и к моему тогдашнему удивлению, общему адресу. А вот Паула наверняка на работе, так как в самой квартире нас встречал в гордом одиночестве Родион. Заметив Алекси, он спрыгнул с кресла, и подошел к подруге, громко привлекая к себе внимание. Впрочем, моя подруга уже давно бы его схватила и расцеловала, если бы не то, что пыталась выпутать волосы из резинок маски.   
  
Кот, не получивший нужного количества ласки от своей хозяйки, не долго думая подошел ко мне, потираясь боком об ноги. Снимать маски я не стала, а только ее спустила вниз, и улыбнувшись Родьке, погладила его от головы к кончику хвоста. Пушистик от такого довольно взмурлыкнул, и уже хотел боднуть меня головой, чтобы получить еще ласки, но не тут-то было - под смешок Паши и его помощь, Алекси освободилась от "гадких ремешков", цитируя ее, чтобы незамедлительно приступить к тисканью своего любимчика. Когда она стала шепотом с ним сюсюкаться, и что-то у него расспрашивать, словно Родион мог ей ответить, я тихо хохотнула, и открыла кармашек, вытаскивая чемоданы ребят на середину комнаты.   
  
\- Держите, это ваш груз, - указала Паше, как единственному "в зоне доступа сети", и сразу же, жестом фокусника, вытащила из пространственного кармана еще две сумки. - А тут вам Сейра передала, - я критично взглянула на увесистый пакет, такой, который дают в ремонтных магазинах, причем, забитый доверху. - Там торт, всякие вкусности со стола и парочка бутылочек наливки и вина.  
  
\- Мой бог, Сейра просто ангел воплоти, - Алекси повернулась к нам, прижав к себе Родиона, что усиленно косил под пофигиста, но очевидно наслаждался происходящим. Правда вот ее взгляд приковал пакет, а потом она и вовсе счастливо зажмурилась.  
  
\- Ну, с того что мне известно, то аналогичные сумки получили Дима и Инна Тимофеевна, - я пожала плечами, поставив пакет с едой на стол. - Даже наша Лордесса с Геджутелем и Лунарк что-то получили...   
  
\- Что только подтверждает, какая она замечательная и заботливая, - закончить мне не позволили, подруге, вижу, жизненно нужно было доказать свою правоту передо мной. Ну, на это я только пожала плечами, так как кто как кто, а Сейра на лишнюю похвалу заслуживала в ста процентах из ста. Благородная очень старалась, что по части готовки, что по части домоведения, да даже по той же социализации была одной из лучших среди женщин своей расы.  
  
\- Подтверждаю, - к удовлетворению Алекси и ее тихому кивку я согласилась, а потом, недолго думая, присела в кресло, удобно располагаясь.   
  
\- Ну что, хозяйка, давай, приготовь что-то своему гостью, - подмигнула подруге, что понятливо фыркнула, положив Родьку на пол и направилась в сторону кухни. А вот Паша посмотрел на меня с долей удивления и непонимания.   
  
\- А разве мы не должны были сразу идти?   
  
\- Должны, - кивнула ему, а потом глянула в сторону кухни, услышав, как Александра возиться с чайником. - Но перекусить и кофе попить целесообразнее будет дома, а не где-то в кафешках, тем более, учитывая в каком положении ваш мир.  
  
\- Не в завидном, это точно, - Паша тяжело вздохнул, и видимо, решив заняться делом, занес сумку от Сейры на кухню, а один из чемоданов - в коридор. А мне на колени прыгнул Родион, нагло глядя в глаза и лапками топчась по бедре. Похоже, времяпровождение на ближайшее пол часа кое-кто мохнатый и уверенный в себе уже распланировал.


	182. Часть 179

Итого, у Алекси и Паши дома мы пробыли почти час. Чаи, кофе, вкусные печеньки со свадьбы, разговоры... Время пролетело довольно быстро, не успела я даже "а" сказать. Но меня это не волновало - из-за временного перекоса я могла здесь пробыть даже полные сутки, в то время как в моем мире прошло бы от силы несколько минут. Впрочем, Алекси это тоже рассчитала, пытаясь меня уговорить побыть как можно больше. Но стоило на часах пробить двенадцати, как я тут же потащила подругу и ее парня с собой. Я-то да, могла побыть подольше, но магазины-то не будут работать до ночи, по крайней мере те, что я запомнила еще со времен моей бытности в школе.  
  
\- Вот я не понимаю, зачем тебе какие-то частные магазы, - Александра шла чуть позади меня, под ручку с Пашей, и тихо бурчала. - Там же все в трое дороже чем в лавках в торговых центрах!  
  
\- Потому что в торговых центрах часто продают качественные, но подделки, - я повернулась к подруге, не смотря на дорогу перед собой, и в последний момент избежала столкновения со столбом. - Оригинальные игрушки и в "дешевых" лавках дорогие. А мне важно качество. К тому же, - я назидательно поднесла палец, даже не утруждаясь улыбаться - видно все равно не будет из-за масочки, - это умное решение во время пандемии. Лучше идти туда, где людей меньше, так и риск подхватить бациллу уменьшается.   
  
\- Ага, если мы не соберем сейчас все возможные бациллы, пока будем общественным транспортом ехать, - без удовольствия пробормотала подруженька, на что я прищурилась и уперла руки в бока, глядя как она заходит в трамвай.   
  
\- Деточка, к твоему вожделенному центру тоже надо переться транспортом! - чуть возмущенно прикрикнула, входя в трамвай сразу после подруги.  
  
\- Так то автобусом, от силы две остановки. А тут аж десять остановок, - пожаловалась подруга, указывая на расписание. Я вскинула бровь, забавляясь ее возмущением. Но до Паши мне было далеко - он вообще открыто над ней посмеивался, но беззлобно.  
  
\- У кого-то тут особенная трамвае-непереносимость, - после этих слов Алекси только закатила глаза и повернулась ко мне, видимо, собираясь спорить.  
  
\- Никакая не непереносимость, я просто еще не привыкла, все-таки, в нашем городке трамваями и не пахло, никогда. Да и я бы предпочитала нарушать правила самоизоляции походом в забегаловку, а не лишними тридцатью минутами дрожи под такт колес трамвая, - во время своего высказывания подруга не отводила от меня взгляда, видимо, предполагая что так я покорнее буду, и соглашусь на поход в торговый центр, но я вместо этого с хмыканьем вскинула бровь.  
  
\- Какие пол часа? Кто тебе сказал что мы будем ехать десять остановок? - растерянность на лице Алекси была бесценная, так что я с удовольствием продолжила. - Мы вот, через две остановки выходим, и дальше пешком пойдем, этот трамвай ведь не хилый такой крюк делает, а смысла возиться лишний раз я не вижу, - немного саркастично глянула на окружающих, много из которых масочку носили неправильно, а некоторые и вовсе были без нее, наплевав на рекомендации всемирной организации здравоохранения.  
  
\- Вот же, блин, - Александра тихо буркнула себе под нос, явно признавая, что мой план не лишен смысла, и теперь я рассмеялась вместе с Пашей. Без злого умысла, или желания подразнить - подруга просто всегда выглядела смешно и мило, возмущаясь подобным образом.  
  
На прогулке, когда мы срезали путь к магазину, Алекси оттаяла. От чего именно, я не знала - то ли от свежего воздуха, и отсутствия ненавистных ей трамваев, то ли от вести, что в магазине максимальное количество людей - пятеро, так что никому снаружи ждать не придется. Так мы и толпой туда зашли, правда, чуть ли не сразу разделились - Алекси под ручку подхватила Пашу, тут же исчезая между рядами полок, а я прихватила корзину, и на порядок медленнее зашагала по магазину. Был у меня один соблазн, и сдерживать себя я не собиралась. Будучи в Диснейленде, наши детки выхватили довольно много подарков, так или иначе связанных с их любимыми мультиками, так что покупать то же самое сейчас я не видела смысла. Другое дело - какие-то интересные, развивающие новинки. И мне было абсолютно все равно, что в нашем мире эти игрушки могли еще не появиться.  
  
Посмотрев на первую полку, я невольно вздохнула. Некоторые игрушки, как например йо-йо, пружинки, говорящие и поющие куклы, были очень хорошо мне знакомы. А некоторые были новинкой - какие-то лохматые мячи , мячи растущие во время броска, надувные шарики-единороги с конфетти и лизуном внутри, чтобы не было грустно, когда лопнет, различные машинки, судя по упаковкам - одна другой громче, конструкторы всех мастей и форм... При последних я кстати и остановилась, заинтересовавшись конструктором в форме стульчиков и набором из палок и крестиков. Правда, стоило мне только представить, что это все будет разбросано... Нет-нет, от греха подальше. Дети у нас, конечно, умные, но вот Адели, если доберется, может и проглотить что-то. Так что мой выбор упал на более безопасные конструкторы - магнитые, с довольно большими деталями, да и еще с округленными краями, почти без возможности себе навредить. Без сомнения закинула сразу три коробки в корзину.  
  
\- О-о-оль, - Алекси, не посчитав нужным вести себя скромно, с громким веселым криком подбежала ко мне, и жестом, полным энтузиазма передала какую-то коробку. - Помнишь тамагочи и тех мишек, которых кормили с бутылки? Вот это, я считаю, кое-что покруче, - я скептически подняла бровь, так как подруга не особо любила игрушки, в которых нужна была систематичность, а потом коротко взглянула на саму коробку с игрушкой.   
  
\- " Hatchimals . Высиди своего питомца", - более придирчиво присмотрелась к коробке. - Игрушки, которые вылупливаются из яйца... Действительно думаешь, что такое бы им понравилось?   
  
\- Да естественно! - Алекси посмотрела на меня, будто я очевидных вещей не понимаю, и ухмыльнулась. - Ты только прочитай описание! Яйцо пинается, издает разные звуки, когда его гладишь и оказываешь внимание. А вылупившийся дракончик или пингвин действительно растет, не выйдет чтобы сразу после вылупления бросить в угол, надо его кормить, или что, пока оно не подрастет, - подруга выглядела до невероятного гордая собой, но я не могла не признать ей правду. Этот невольный анонс дал мне понять, что игрушка и вправду многофункциональна, и есть все шансы, что дети ими увлекутся.  
  
\- Такого рода игрушки развивают самостоятельность, - добавил ее парень, держа еще две коробки, на что я невольно хмыкнула. Ишь, какая подруга уверенная в себе, со старту Пашу загрузила коробками!  
  
\- Для развития самостоятельности им точно хватит как Адели, так и Рикки, - не без ухмылки ответила Паше, почти сразу переводя взгляд с него на Алекси, но долго томить не стала. А то вижу же, подруга уже готовиться к тому, чтобы скорчить свою фирменную умоляющую мордашку, еще потом подумает, что это оказывает на меня какое-то влияние. - Но это возьму. Мне даже самой интересно, что из этого может вылупиться, и главное, как это ребята воспримут.   
  
\- Я бы и сама в такое поиграла, если бы не то, что немного не моя возрастная категория, - тут же добавила Алекси, с восторгом глядя на коробку. Наблюдая это, только покачала головой и растрепала ей волосы.   
  
\- Да мы с Пашей уже как бы это поняли, - намекнула ей на бурный энтузиазм, не заметив никакой обиды за такую тонкую подколку. И пока Павел сгружал мне коробки в корзину, подруга опять умчалась между полок, но теперь - в другом ряду. Подозреваю, продавщица ее еще не упрекнула только и исключительно потому что Александра была со мной. Ну а я, судя по состоянию моей корзины, покупателем была перспективным.  
  
Увы, но больше ничто мой взгляд не приковывало. Мягких игрушек покупать не хотела, так как этого добра мы порядком накупили в Диснейленде. Пупсы, крошечные кухни с набором посуды, пистолеты и прочие тоже не особо меня восхищали. Более долгую минуту остановилась возле барби, выбрав три куклы, с разными цветами кожи, волос и телосложением. Восхитил меня их реализм, так что даже если не сейчас, на первое день рождения, то когда-нибудь в другой раз подарю. Так же я замедлилась при разного рода машинках, но оттуда не взяла ничего. Как-то ничто не приглянулось, хотя выбор был большим, некоторые модели были даже для коллекциониования. Но всем им чего-то не хватало, какого-то шарма, все скучные, в одном цвете... Такие игрушки дети выбросят и не заметят даже, будут только захламлять окружающее пространство. Другое дело, будь они здесь, охочие купить эти машинки.   
  
Следующие полки тоже не принесли мне удовлетворения. Оба ряда были посвящены мерчу, иначе и не назовешь. Фирменные, относящиеся к конкретным, нынче модным мультикам, игрушки и разного рода аксессуары, вплоть до карнавальных костюмов. Даже не особо глядя, прошла мимо - толку покупать малышам игрушки, относящиеся к мультику, которого в нашем времени еще не существует? На полке с лего тоже не остановилась - эти игрушки на рынке уже давно, и в наше время можно будет найти их, а следовательно возить их из мира в мир не вижу смысла. Итого, посмотрев в корзинку, я осталась довольная. По три игрушки, как символический подарок на день рождения, это очень даже неплохо. Уверенным шагом подошла к кассе, передавая корзину и попросила о подарочном пакете. Мой взгляд наткнулся на товары у кассы. По большей части это были батерейки, канцелярские приборы и аксессуары по типу резинок и приколок для волос. Но тоже были и игрушки поменьше.  
  
\- Попрошу еще и это, - я указала на стенд со спинерами, решив, что подобный антистресс может прийтись по вкусу детям. Естественно, вряд ли близняшки и их брат переживают сейчас какие-то серьезные волнения, но им вполне можно и просто играть. Не просто так ведь эти спинерры так быстро стали популярны.  
  
\- Конечно, какие вам цвета? - дружелюбным голосом поинтересовалась молоденькая девушка, аккуратно отклеивая ценники с коробок, что я ей принесла. - Они все одного веса, так что различие только, скажем так, в эстетических вкусах.  
  
\- Давайте красные, - выбрала эти, так как на фоне различных кислотных цветов и скучных, монохромных белых-серых-черных, они смотрелись лучше всего. - Три штуки попрошу.  
  
\- Конечно, - продавщица с улыбкой отложила последнюю коробку, лишенную ценника и поспешила достать спинеры. Вбила коды на кассе, посоветовала мне батерейки, от чего я сдержанно отказалась и озвучила цену. - А если не секрет, кому покупаете? - я критично взглянула на девушку и быстро уткнулась взглядом в кошелек, разыскивая деньги местной валюты.   
  
\- Для своих детей, - лицо продавщицы вытянулось в недоумении, да так забавно, что мне хотелось добавить, что им только год, но уже бегают, но мой малодушный порыв прервал смех Алекси. Она выпрыгнула из-за полки, держа в руках мохнатый мячик, и явно примерялась кинуть им в Пашу, которого я не видела, но чувствовала ауру.  
  
\- О, ты уже все, Оля? - подбежав ко мне вприпрыжку, подруга посмотрела как я передаю деньги, и забираю пакеты, и тут же подала мячик продавщице. - А я вот это себе решила взять. Офигенная вещь, и какая многофункциональная, ты только вдумайся! Его можно будет бросать в угла дома, или на шкаф, и протирать им пыль! - девушка, что как раз вбивала код на кассе, посмотрела на мою подругу, широко раскрыв глаза, а мы с Пашей с удивительной синхронией влепили себе фейспалм.  
  
\- Я так надеялся, что она этого не озвучит, - плохо скрывая разочарование, протянул Павел. - Хотя бы не здесь...  
  
\- Да ладно вам, многофункциональна игрушка это же намного лучше, чем просто игрушка, - Александра передала деньги продавщице, что улыбалась ей явно через силу и получив мячик обратно, прижала его к себе. - Объявляю поход за покупками удачно завершенным, - уверено заявила она, уже выходя из магазина, и тут уж мы с ее парнем не могли не согласиться.  
  
\- Это точно. Я купила все, что хотела, так что думаю, что вполне можно уже и возвращаться, - стоило нам немного отдалиться от магазина, догнав Алекси, как я тут же заявила об этом во всеуслышание. Подруга почти тут же поникла, но чувствовалось это только в ауре - так-то она вполне так расслаблено выглядела.  
  
\- О, ты уже? Значит, сразу отсюда пойдешь на ту полянку? - поинтересовалась она, и я кивнула в ответ.  
  
\- Да, думаю, не к чему мне растягивать свое путешествие свыше нормы.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда и мы пойдем домой, - кивнула подруга, чем немного меня удивила. Я уже думала как потом оправдаюсь, все-таки, портал от папы и портал от Андрея разнятся спецэффектами, а оно вот как просто вышло.  
  
\- Ну как пить дать, грезит этой ванной, - подстебала подругу, обменявшись с Пашей хитрыми улыбками и теперь мы могли в открытую глазеть, как Алекси заливается краской. Конечно, за подобную провокацию мы по шапке получили, но в общих чертах попрощалась я с ребятами без каких-либо отрицательных чувств, с улыбкой. Правда, стоило мне повернуться к ним спиной, я стражу же стала серьезной, прислонив часы ближе к лицу.   
  
\- Пит, ты нарыл нужную информацию?  
  
\- Да, - коротко пискнули часы нарочито механическим тоном. Все-таки, мы были на улице, и на всякий случай лучше было себя контролировать в проявлении всего, мало-мальски отбегающего от нормы. -  Полный геном вируса уже расшифрован, находится в открытом доступе, так что найти это мне не было трудно. Есть два штамма вируса, обозначаемых как L и S, при этом L более агрессивен и встречается реже. Также я нашел несколько разработок вакцин, что находятся в экспериментальной фазе, все данные по вирусу, как и эпидемии, сжаты в одной файл и зашифрованы кодом доступа. Данные в безопасности.   
  
\- Причины возникновения?  
  
\- П редполагается, что на пространстве Уханьского рынка морепродуктов произошла встреча летучих мышей и панголинов, создавшая условия для рекомбинации коронавирусов этих животных. Были так же подозрения в сторону Уханьского института вирусологии, но эти самые подозрения не подтвердились.   
  
\- Но и вариант с панголинами не слишком убедителен, все-таки, они занесены в красную книгу, сомневаюсь, что кто-то бы осмелился их продавать на гастрономическом рынке, - я покачала головой, сворачивая в подворотню и устало посмотрела в сторону экрана Пита, не чувствуя вокруг ни души, и тем самым сбрасывая с себя все притворство. - Что за дела... Конечно, нельзя исключать возможности, что здесь просто появился этот вирус, как вполне закономерное заболевание, как в свое время чума, но... Пит, есть возможность что и в этом мире есть Союз?  
  
\- Я не могу дать на это однозначный ответ, - Пит вздохнул, явно заметив что уже можно не притворяться, и высветил на экране грустную эмоджи. - Нельзя этого так сходу отрицать. Но и подтвердить этого я тоже не могу, доказательств нету. Думаю, в каждом мире есть свой "большой брат". Но похоже, здешний руководствуется совсем другими ценностями, и применяет к этому совсем другие способы в сравнении с Союзом, так как пока что я его перехватить не могу.   
  
\- Пока что? Значит есть надежда, что ты выйдешь и здесь на этот отстойник? - я чуть воспрянула духом, но задумчивая эмоджи немного остудила мой пыл.   
  
\- Найти-то я могу. Не гарантирую, что не засвечусь при этом, но найду. Вопрос, хочешь ли ты нырять в этот отстойник, еще даже не разобравшись со своими баранами? - я вздохнула от этих слов своего помощника и невольно закивала головой.  
  
\- Ты прав. Сейчас мне абсолютно не к чему вмешиваться в чужие планы порабощения миров. Для начала, мне нужно от подобной участи спасти свой мир, - смелым шагом прошла вглубь подворотни, подпрыгнула высоко, и сходу сорвалась в бег, привычно нагибая физику. Пит прав, сейчас мне точно не об этом стоит думать, а скорее о том, как вернуться домой.  


***

  
На полянке было тихо, точно так же, как когда мы только попали. На горизонте тоже не было заметно никого, кто мог бы как либо мне помешать. Поставив возле себя пакеты, я уселась на сырую траву, глядя на линию горизонта. Смеркалось, время просто идеальное - даже если бы кто-то заметил, то спишут что привиделось что-то. Прикрыв глаза, расслабилась, устраиваясь в медиативной позе и потянулась разумом к своему альтер-эго.  
  
 _Франкенштейн, мне нужно создать такой портал, по которому я переходила на Ваарру. У тебя в загашниках есть конструкт?  
  
Естественно,_ тут же, словно ожидая этого обращения, отозвался Франкенштейн. _Только уточни, какой портал тебе нужен.  
  
Делающий полную дезинфекцию, внутренностную и внешнюю,_ как само собой разумеющееся ответила, слыша только ответный тяжелый вдох.   
  
_Все межмирные порталы, что ты получила от Мриса, имеют такую встроенную функцию. Ты мне скажи, какой тебе нужен - односторонний или двухсторонний?  
  
Односторонний, _поняв, в чем суть вопроса, я незамедлительно решила. _Боюсь даже представить, что бы было, если бы Алекси пробралась к нам в мир без этого своего фильтра. И что хуже - если бы пробралась незамеченной.  
  
Ну, с тем что "незамеченной", то сомневаюсь конечно, но рисковать не стоит,_ быстро согласился со мной Франки, а перед глазами появилась фигура конструкта. _А то никто не исключает, что вполне может так сложиться, что первыми заметим ее не мы, а кто-то из Союза._  
  
\- Вот-вот, - подтвердила я вслух, уже закончив плести конструкт, и только поднявшись - воплотила его, направив в сторону старого и довольно большого дуба. Точно такого же, как и десятки вокруг него.   
  
В дереве тут же появились аккуратные, на вид совершенно обычные двери. Открыв их, увидела то самое небольшое помещение, и смело шагнула внутрь, уверенная, что больше неприятных ощущений не будет, как при первом переходе. Правда, оказалась я права лишь частично - тошнота никуда не делась, но в сравнении с тем, что было раньше... Пустяк. Прикрыв глаза, я прислушалась к себе, и как только почувствовала себя в норме, тут же поддалась к другим дверям, в мой мир, которые поддались, а следовательно - чистка была закончена. Кивнув самой себе, я вышла из портала, что открылся где-то в подворотни, и выруливая оттуда, отметила сразу две вещи. Первая - это то, что солнце недалеко убежало от зенита, а значит, если это все тот же день, то отсутствовала я не долго. Пит подтвердил это, тут же подавая мне дату и время.   
  
Второе же, что я отметила - это то, что нахожусь в Осло. Так даже лучше. Можно будет спокойно докупить все нужное для подарка детям, не беспокоясь о лишних глазах. Ведь факт дня рождения я не собиралась скрывать разве что от Франкенштейна, а так пускай и для всех это будет сюрпризом. Таким образом всем лучше запомниться, да и не станут бегать по всему городу выискивая подарков. Ведь при подобном раскладе игрушек у малышни будет не счесть! А баловать их не хочется, ой как не хочется. Мысленно составив свой план действий, я первым делом двинула в кондитерскую. Критично взглянула на торты, что были на витрине, и осознала, что ну вот совсем не катит мне ничего из того, что эти улыбчивые девушки мне предлагали. И зная жизнь - в других кондитерских будет если не то же самое, то похожее, а значит, надо искать другой выход из ситуации.  
  
\- Простите, а у вас поставки от кого? Частная пекарня или фирма какая-то? - я обратилась к одной из продавщиц, так как другая девушка начала обслуживать следующего клиента.  
  
\- Мы получаем заказы от фирм. Если Вам нужно сделать нестандартный заказ, то советую обратиться, - девушка указала на объявление, что висело на внутренней стороне двери, сразу за табличкой "закрыто/открыто". - Эта кондитерша - специалистка каких мало, я уверена, будете довольны.   
  
\- Ой, девушка, спасибо вам огромное за совет, - я кивнула продавщице и торопливо списала номер телефона. Выйдя на улицу, я сразу взялась за дозвон, и как только трубку сняли с той стороны - стала обсуждать проблему.  
  
К счастью, нам удалось договориться. Женщина спокойно восприняла весть о том, что заказ срочен, и когда я ей представила желаемую форму торта и его ингредиенты, вплоть до начинки, то и вовсе услышала, что мое художество будет готово через полтора часа. Правда вот, я была бы не собой, если бы не проконтролировала всего процесса. Приготовив деньги, я предложила ей встретиться, и на той встрече уверилась, что торт будет именно таким, как я пожелала - в форме трех кругов, соединяющихся друг с другом. Оставшись довольной и оставив кондитерше аванс, направилась в магазин. Надо было купить свечи к торту, сладости к подарку, и парочку-тройку бутылок какого-то алкоголя. Напиваться сверх меры, конечно, никто не будет, уж я за этим прослежу, но и не выпить за здоровье детворы, учитывая что у них праздник... Не дело это, надо всех приобщать к традициям.  
  
Выйдя из магазина свободной прогулкой, я обнаружила что еще сорок минут времени у меня есть. А если еще учитывать, что у женщины, у которой я заказала торт, что-то может затянуться, то и весь час. Стоило бы придумать себе развлечение на это время, ведь возвращаться к нашим, чтобы потом снова исчезнуть, было бы глупо. Да и еще могла бы напрасно на себя стянуть лишние вопросы, что не было мне нужно вообще. Но и вариантов досуга так же было немного - не пойду же я в гордом одиночестве куда-то в развлекательные заведения? Можно разве что пройтись по магазинам без особой цели, посмотреть на различные магазины, возможно что-то приглянется... А после можно было бы сходить в кофейню или пиццерию, и спокойно подождать, пока мне не позвонят. Да, такой план идеален! И наверное по той же причине, что идеален, то не суждено ему было сбыться.  
  
  


***

  
Очнулась я в Забвении. Впервые знакомый перезвяк звезд не принес мне ожидаемого покоя и расслабления. Я то и дело оглядывалась, как можно дальше распускала хвосты, словно пытаясь ими, как щупальцами, обнаружить того вторженца, чей голос мне удалось услышать. Но не чувствовала ничего, кроме привычной энергии звездного пространства и присутствия моего отца. Вскоре, заметила как тот ко мне приближается, и втянула хвосты, делая морду кирпичом. А Лакрицияр-то злился.  
  
\- Ты в своем уме? - гаркнул он, стоило только приблизиться ко мне настолько, чтобы отчетливо была видна каждая деталь его облика. - Из мира, в котором процветает эпидемия, сюда и без очистки? Мало тебе проблем, или ты настолько самоуверенная?  
  
\- Портал от Мриса, - коротко ответила ему, от чего он удивленно воззрился на меня, остановившись. - В нем уже со старта заложена очистка.   
  
\- Так вот почему я не почувствовал точный момент твоего перехода, - задумчиво пробормотал он, внимательно глядя на меня. - И почему ты выбрала такой путь? Захотелось показать, какая ты самостоятельна?  
  
\- Да нет, мешать тебе не хотела, - на моем лице и в ауре не отразились никакие эмоции, хотя в душе бурей клокотал гнев. - Зачем мне тешить твое самолюбие своими успехами?  
  
\- Так, я не понял, с чего я заслужил у тебя такое "учтивое" отношение? - отец скрестил руки на груди, смотря на меня недовольно, и так же как и я - скрыл свои эмоции.   
  
\- Я повторюсь - не собиралась тебе мешать, - колко посмотрела в его сторону, а потом развернулась, собираясь уйти из Забвения. - Да и сейчас не собираюсь мешать, хотя, очевидно, твой гость уже ушел.  
  
\- Так-так, а с этого места поподробнее, - меня тут же поймали за шкирку, разворачивая к себе. Лакрицияр был очевидно недоволен, даже в каком-то роде - зол, но ярче всего чувствовалось его удивление. - Ты почувствовала здесь кого-то, кроме меня?  
  
\- Нет, как раз почувствовать - не почувствовала, но очень отчетливо услышала, когда уходила отсюда с Алекси, - смело заявила отцу, на что он только поджал губы.   
  
\- Тебе еще рано о этом...  
  
\- "Знать", да? - с язвительной улыбкой посмотрела на него, и одним движением освободилась от его руки. - Мне уже надоело, что ты вечно все передо мной утаиваешь, вечно пихаешь в каббалу, не предупреждая. Я уже думала, что ты осознал, что мне  _нужно_ знать что твориться вокруг меня, но нет, похоже, ничего ты так и не понял, - опять отвернулась от него, собираясь уходить, но Забвение не отпускало. Отлично, просто супер по-взрослому закрыть мне перед лицом дверь наружу. - Выпусти меня.  
  
\- Не выпущу, пока мы не обсудим это досадное недоразумение, - отец отозвался равнодушным тоном, а я только хмыкнула. Единственное недоразумение здесь - это его поведение.   
  
\- Ага, обсудим. Только что будет потом? Снова выдернешь меня в другой мир для моего же добра? - оценивающе посмотрела на отца, но эмоции, подтверждающей или опровергающей подобной версии я не видела. - Снова без слова предупреждения, а только в моменте, когда тебе заблагорассудится? Права была Мэй, вскоре ты начнешь меня в одних трусах выдергивать, а то и без них!  
  
\- Ольга, успокойся, - отец смотрел на меня все так же равнодушно, и хоть я и не пыталась его развести на эмоции, от подобного игнорирования я почувствовала себя задетой. - Я тебе когда-то врал? - после вопроса на несколько мучительно долгих минут раздалась тишина, что могло значить только то, что от меня ожидают ответа. Я только глубоко вздохнула, в действительности не припоминая такого момента. - Тогда, возможно, я использовал тебя в корыстных целях, не связанных с твоим развитием?  
  
\- Да для тебя все мое развитие - корыстно, - не сдержалась, хмыкнув, и посмотрела в глаза отцу. - Так что это вполне в твоем духе, подосрать мне, а потом сказать, что... Погоди, как это там было? - прищурилась ехидно, делая вид, что не помню, и заметила что на это отец уже отреагировал - между бровями появились тонкие морщинки. - Ах да, точно, "подстегнет к движению". Знаешь, я лучше сама себя подстегивать буду. Вон, ты говорил что я итак слишком стремительно продвигаюсь, а теперь что, забыл об этом? Или это я внезапно на пару порядков отстала?  
  
\- Как же ты мне дорога... - он резко поймал меня за плече, дернув на себя с такой силой, что я приблизилась настолько близко, чтобы быть впритык к лицу отца. - Смотри мне в глаза. И скажи, хочешь ли ты этого.  
  
Его радужки исчезли. Их просто заволокло мраком и темнотой, что привычно занимала место "белков" глаза. И в этой темноте я, как в зеркале, видела себя. Мое лицо, что блестело как осыпанное алмазной пылью. Ну точно сцена из сумерек! Хотела уже презрительно фыркнуть и вырваться, как заметила что мое отражение меняется без моего в этом участия. Я воссияла, как звезда, отчего на секунду показалось что глаза отца пришли в норму, но потом мой облик начал тускнеть. Возвращаться к "человеческому" состоянию. На щеках появились черные кляксы. И это точно не было ни копье, ни трупные пятна - следовательно, мне тут не прогнозируют поглощение или смерть. Отражение улыбнулось и я могла видеть, как клыки удлиняются и удлиняются, прокалывая нижнюю губу, после подбородок, пока не окружают голову, пробивая ее и сменясь в рога. Там уже не была я, там был монстр. И этот монстр, дерзко улыбаясь, протягивал ко мне ладони. Вздрогнув, я резко отстранилась, от чего отец в мучительно длинную секунду пришел в норму.   
  
\- Людское сознание ненасытное, вечно недовольное, вечно разыскивающее дыру в целом, - пробурчал отец, одергивая свое подобие тоги. А потом оценивающее и дерзко взглянул на мои попытки поймать дыхание. На мгновение мне казалось что отражение этого монстра поймало меня за шею. - И ты, Ольга, потакаешь этому сознанию, хотя вполне уже можешь выбиться из этих рамок. Но ты не хочешь, ты решила, что проще жить так, будто ничего особенного не произошло, - отец посмотрел на меня с легким упреком, спрятав руки за спиной. - Можешь бесконечно долго это отрицать, но это так. И если тебя не увести с этой дорожки, ты покатишься прямо в Пустоту.   
  
\- Пустоту? - я проморгалась, чуть выпрамляясь. От одного воспоминания этой тьмы, которая была, когда я ждала божеств Пантеона, у меня вновь появилось ощущение, что кто-то внимательно меня рассматривает сзади. - Ты говоришь об...  
  
\- Да, об этом. Это Пустота, - отец посмотрел на меня так, будто все еще злится, и как-то я не сомневалась, что так оно и было. - Представь, что ты, измазюкана тогда, встретилась с педофилом. Точнее, он тебя приметил и сделал тебе фото. И встретившись с тобой снова, он может превратить твою жизнь в ад, а тебя - в монстра. Повзрослев, Пустота не станет для тебя так опасной. Но сейчас, любой твой контакт с ней для тебя опасен. Ты будешь постепенно уничтожать себя, как богиню, если позволишь хоть маленькой ее частичке коснуться тебя.   
  
\- Но я же не контактировала... С ней, - запнулась, не зная, можно ли относить это что-то к неживым предметам. Еще окажется, что это какая-то богиня и буду потом иметь проблемы.  
  
\- Ты можешь даже не знать, что лапаешь ее каждый день, - отец покачал головой, отводя от меня взгляд. - Она, эта частичка, есть в каждом мире. Иногда и во множественном экземпляре. Она может быть буквально везде, и она не будет темной - может быть сладкой, пушистой, желаемой. Она не так очевидна и понятна как твое оружие, - отец, отметив видимо мои мысли на втором плане, где я представляю себе эту Пустоту как сосредоточие Копья, решил проявить ясность. - Пустота может тебя пленить даже в момент самого большого счастья. И тогда уже не оставит, пока не приведет под свой порог, изменяя тебя во что-то угодное только ей одной.   
  
\- Страшилка вышла хорошая, я все поняла, - закивала головой, изучая свои туфли и понимала, что подобная весть действительно меня встревожила. Особенно это сравнение с педофилом. Зная реалии нашей жизни, я ясно понимала, что может со мной случиться после подобного, как сильно меня это бы изменило. Пожалуй, именно то я чувствовала, на миг заглянув тогда в эту темень - то что я бы изменилась, причем не к лучшему, и безвозвратно. Нахмурилась, и перевела взгляд снова на отца. Злой, обиженный взгляд. - Но почему ты не мог сказать сразу? Почему танцуешь вокруг да около, делая из этого тайну века? Не веришь в меня, и в мои умственные способности?  
  
\- Дочь, это ты похоже в меня не веришь, - отец покачал головой с таким видом, что зрела уверенность - будь тут стенка, он бы в нее пару раз ударился. - Когда хочешь кого-то вылечить от икоты, ты предупреждаешь его, что собираешься его испугать, прямо в секунду перед самим действием?  
  
\- Ну... Нет. Но могу предупредить, что собираюсь в ближайшее время использовать такой метод, - уверенно ответила, все еще чувствуя себя задетой подобным отношением отца ко мне.   
  
\- Считай этот наш разговор, как такое вот предупреждение, - серьезно ответил мне отец, явно не собираясь извиняться. - Впрочем, можешь расслабиться. В отличии от лечения икоты, это не будет страшно. Возможно, даже приятно, особенно для тебя.  
  
\- Правда? - с надеждой переспросила у Лакрицияра.   
  
\- Вот ума не приложу, за что и почему я заслужил такое недоверие с твоей стороны, - отец устало вздохнул, но тем не менее раскинул руки, принимая меня в объятия. Как ни крути, я была рада, что мы смогли объясниться друг перед другом и что помирились.


	183. Часть 180

После нашего разговора, и последующих обнимашек меня выкинуло обратно в мой мир. Я была там же, где и до переноса - лежала в кустах. Благо, успела в них спрятаться, как только почувствовала покалывание в глазах, а то переполох на одной из людных улиц был мне абсолютно не нужен. И не важно, от чего был бы этот переполох - от моего исчезновения или обморока. Все-таки, пути моего папочки неисповедимы. Так же как идеи, решения, и прочие, прочие... Отстраняя от себя мысли такого толка, я села, фыркнув. Отряхнула одежду, волосы, вытащила из лифчика листочек и только потом отстранилась, смотря по сторонам. Народа было много вокруг, но казалось что никто не обращает внимания на то, что в кустах что-то шебуршит. Пожалуй, выйду отсюда со скрытой аурой, помогу людям вокруг и дальше не обращать внимание на происходящее.  
  
Выйдя из кустов, и снимая в толпе невидимость ауры, я первым делом спохватилась, чтобы проверить время. Хм-м, выходит, в Забвении я была примерно тридцать минут... Значит, нормальной прогулки по магазинам не выйдет - лучше я немного подожду, чем буду потом бежать сломя голову, усердно прикидываясь человеком. Тяжело вздохнув, я зацепилась взглядом за парк и небольшую будку с мороженным рядом. Тут же зашагала в ту сторону, чувствуя, как мысленно ко мне пытается дотянуться Франкенштейн. Ответив на его зов, дала понять, что спустя минуту сможем нормально поговорить, и купив себе в ларьке какой-то шейк, села на лавочку, открывая свой разум для посещений. И прежде, чем любимый успел что-либо сказать, я первая задала вопрос, который меня в данный момент интересовал больше всего.   
  
\- _Как чувствовалось мое возвращение?_ \- Франки, правильно растолковав мой вопрос, тут же передал мне свои ощущения в тот момент. Связь в начале была ничтожно слабой, чувствовалось только мое общее состояние, буквально, жива я или мертва. Подозреваю, даже если бы со мной что-то случилось, и я словила бы обморок, это было бы абсолютно неразличимо. И вот в один момент такие скудные ощущения, а уже в следующий - снова появился полный спектр ощущений, вплоть до эмоций, даже тех, что чувствовала при визите к папочке.  
  
\- _Об этом я и хотел спросить. Как ты вернулась, раз я не чувствовал твоего перехода через Забвение?_ \- в мыслеречи моего мужа был интерес, но какой-то наигранный. Франкенштейн вообще чувствовался каким-то слишком дерганным, напряженным. Неужели из-за моих фортелей?  
  
\- _Возвращалась порталом Мриса,_ \- не заставляя его томиться в ожидании, тут же прикрыла глаза, транслируя милому абсолютно все - и то, что происходило в мире Алекси, и мой переход, необычный, из-за опаски перед отцом, и сам разговор с Лакрицияром. Под конец оного Франки смачно выругался, похоже, вслух, и досмотрев, мысленно вздохнул.   
  
\- _Час от часу не легче,_ \- напряглась, понимая что причиной такого состояния моего любимого стала не я, и тут же выровнялась, положив шейк на скамейку.  
  
\- _Что-то произошло? -_ спросила только для проформы. Было ясно, что что-то было не так, и я жаждала знать, что именно. - _Покажи мне._  
  
Перед глазами тут же, как на повторе, появилась картина наших проводов. То, как я всех созвала, прощание, наше исчезновение в портале... А после, ожидаемо, была трансляция того, что было после моего ухода. Именно трансляция, Франкенштейн очевидно решил ничего не утаивать и показать мне как есть.   
  
\- И теперь Злыдень пойдет в бордель, - Родерик, стоило только порталу исчезнуть, хлопнул в ладоши, а Франкенштейн в воспоминании посмотрел на него уничтожающе. - Ну что? Ей можно а тебе нельзя?   
  
\- Я с ним! - тут же вызвалась Мэй, разве только ладошку вверх не задирая.  
  
\- Нет! - тут же отказал Раэль, что было вполне ожидаемо. - Ты не пойдешь в этот рассадник разврата и пошлости.  
  
\- Друг, откуда ты знаешь что такое бордель? - поинтересовался, отвлекаясь от телефона, Джин-Хо.  
  
\- Мне Рагар-ним рассказал, - Кертье ответил ему быстро, даже глазом не моргнув, и к моему легкому удивлению - не особо смутил этим признанием Рагара.  
  
\- Правильно, таким вещам должен учить отец, - с ехидной улыбкой сказала Розария и Хен ответил ей взглядом примерно такой же тональности.  
  
\- Рагар всегда был самым перспективным по этой части, - махнул рукой Родерик не глядя и от таких слов Рагар уже смутился, слегка покраснев и спрятав взгляд. Сам бывший Лорд опять повернулся к Франкенштейну. - Ну что, глаз за глаз?  
  
\- Я не стану так поступать с Ольгой, - спокойно отозвался ученый, плечом толкнув бывшего правителя, а у меня по всему телу разлилось тепло от такого отношения ко мне. - Такой поступок не достоин настоящего мужчины... Но откуда жучаре знать?  
  
\- Что ты сказал?! - ожидаемо возмутился Родерик, чуть ли не сразу подобравшись и готовясь к драке.   
  
\- Я ставлю на шефа, - Франкенштейн в воспоминании услышал шепотки за спинной, именно этот - принадлежавший Бенго, но реагировать не стал, не сводя взгляда с Родерика. И правильно, фиг знает, что ему в голову стрельнет, если он почувствует что его честь обидели. За мной ведь по всему дворцу гонялся.  
  
\- На Лорда, - тут же прошептал Раэль.  
  
\- Думаешь он не захирел за долгое время сна? - сомневался Бенго. - Но Мэй точно за него.  
  
Кивнула головой, соглашаясь с тогдашними словами Бенго. Благодаря тому, что Франкенштейн чуть скосил взгляд вбок, заметила краем глаза, как Санву действительно с восторгом наблюдала за Родериком, сжимая кулаки и едва не подпрыгивая. Для полной картины ей не хватало лишь плаката со словами поддержки.  
  
\- Франкенштейн, - властно отозвался Рейзел, тут же приковывая взгляд моего мужа. На лице Ноблесс читалась былая отстраненность, ну точно как в начале моего здесь попадания. - Не глупи.  
  
\- Вот, держи свою собачку на поводке, Рейзел, - тоном победителя припечатал Родерик, чем очевидно разозлил Кадиса номер два.  
  
\- А твой поводок Геджутель забыл? - вкрадчиво над ухом у Родерика поинтересовался Раймонд. - Я его позову, если хочешь, - добавил Ноблесс, заставив бывшего Лорда громко сглотнуть.  
  
\- Не надо, - на порядок спокойнее, и главное - смиренно, отозвался Родерик.  
  
\- Родерик-ним такой классный, - чуть не взвизгнула от восхищения Мэй. Правда, от чего я так и не поняла, но точно не от того, что так быстро прижухнул. Хотя... Это Мэй, тут возможно всякое.  
  
\- Взор её затуманен чрезмерным восхищением, - коротко прокомментировал Раэль.  
  
Дальше я имела возможность наблюдать глазами Франки его повиновение прямому приказу. Он, не проронив ни слова, ушел подальше от раздражающего его благородного, направился к нашим детям. Ну и заодно к Е-Рановцам, что толпой прибились к ним, присматривая и позволяя себя вовлекать в игры. Фрэнсис и Виктория изучали головоломки, заручаясь помощью Эшлин и Ик-Хана, впрочем, девушки были заняты тем же, чем до моего ухода. А Генри за руку тащил Суйи в ее кемпер, усердно молча, чем очевидно рассмешил юную айдол, так как она едва сдерживала смешки. В общих чертах, все казалось быть под контролем, спокойно. Послала любимому по связи эмоции недоумения, так как упрямо не замечала того, что могло бы быть хотя бы звоночком к какой-то тревожной ситуации.   
  
- _Терпение, милая, -_ коротко сказал Франки, похоже даже вслух, на что я только пожала плечами, дальше наблюдая за этой трансляцией. Было спокойно, так что я снова прихватила шейк, и медленно делая глотки, прикрыла глаза. Откинула голову назад, будто желаю разлечься на скамейке, и продолжала внимательно просматривать воспоминания мужа. Но ничего такого не происходило - Франки вернулся в наш кемпер, немного убрался и вышел на улицу, с намерением найти Рейзела, и спросить его, не хочет ли он рамена. Но тут в глаза бросается толпа, образованная на месте где еще недавно сидели близняшки, были слышны громкие разговоры, и я поняла - вот он, тот первый звоночек. Когда Франкенштейн в воспоминании приблизился немного к этой толкучке, то успел услышать только "как бы твой папа не лопнул от гордости за тебя" и временно все затихли.  
  
\- От гордости за что? - Франкенштейн, заглянув через плечо стоящего рядом Джин-Хо оценил обстановку и удивленно приподнял бровь. Генрих устроил кулинарное шоу под открытым небом - в руках половник, перед ним кастрюлька на переносной плите, видимо "похищенной" из кемпера, куда вел Суйи... Хорошо хоть что сынишка попросил о помощи кого-то постарше, а не стал в тайне пытаться что-нибудь приготовить. Любимый, видимо, успел только под конец шоу, так как Юна, Суйи и Мэй уже сидели с тарелками супа, все еще исходящего паром.  
  
\- У тебя умные не по годам, замечательные помощники, подрастают, - заговорила Мэй, проглотив ложку супа, стоило ей заметить на себе внимательный мой-не мой взгляд. - Ты попробуй, что твой сын приготовил. Сам!  
  
Франки не стал упускать этой возможности и принял от Мэй миску. С того что я поняла, к этой дегустации он отнесся не менее серьезно, чем к дегустации рамена - проверял степень готовности плавающих овощей, плотность и длину лапши, консистенцию, аромат... Легкое недоумение появилось одновременно и у меня, и у Франкенштейна в воспоминаниях - по всем этим данным Генри заслуживал твердую тройку из пяти. К примеру, я подобным образом научилась готовить только к двенадцати годам. А он, еще толком не подрос, а уже... Эти размышления терзали только меня - любимый, мысленно оценив труд, уже принялся пробовать на вкус, и отстранил ложку будучи изумленным. Быстро глянул в кастрюлю, уверившись, что ему подали именно суп авторства Генриха, и с улыбкой склонился к сыну, потрепав его по голове.  
  
\- Ты большой молодец, - наш маленький принц просиял от похвалы, и полным гордости жестом, замешал суп половником. - Расскажешь мне, что и сколько ты добавил? Папа попробует повторить.  
  
\- Нечестно, мы тоже молодцы! - раздался крик, и развернувшись себе за спину, мой муж в воспоминаниях заметил, как Виктория сердито бросила на землю сложенный кубик Рубика и побежала прочь.  
  
\- Ну и какого это? Быть папашей? - Мэй, улыбаясь, приняла от Франки свою миску обратно, и отправила в рот еще одну ложку супа.  
  
\- Не без трудностей, - легко бросил Франки, поднимая кубик Рубика, только чудом не разбившийся. Быстро повертев его в руках, он не заметил ни следа того, что костяшки были вырваны и вставлены на место. Действительно сумели сложить.  
  
\- Вика, ну куда ты? - расстроенно бросила Эшлин, уже собираясь побежать за ней, но полукровку остановил Франкенштейн, сам направляясь за нашей дочкой. Он без труда ее поймал, крепко прижал к себе и вернул к Фрэнни.  
  
\- Девочки, вы тоже молодцы, - заверил дочек он, показывая подхваченный кубик, и забирая от Фрэнсис другой. - Надо же. Идеально сложили, молодцы!  
  
\- Уже второй раз, - горделиво добавила Фрэн, в то время как Вика все еще дулась, недовольно сопя, заставляя Франкенштейна удивленно смерить всех наших детей взглядом.  
  
\- Наверное мы с Раджеком не будем заводить по нескольку детей сразу, - задумчиво протянула Мэй, а потом подобралась, выглядя уже более уверенной. Франки, правда, тогда не особо обращал на нее внимание, поэтому выражения ее лица я не видела - лишь слышала и видела осанку краем глаза. Он все еще пребывал в шоке. - В год по одному!  
  
Громкое заявление Мэй, вкупе с удивленными выражениями лиц детей немного отрезвили моего мужа. Он отвлекся от размышлений о развитии детей, а точнее - абсолютно нечеловеческом темпе оного, но стряхнуть с себя оцепенение было не просто. В мыслях то и дело мелькали способы проверки, позволяющие более точно определить потенциал роста, но зато когда любимому получилось снова взять себя в руки, он уже знал, что и как сделать. И поэтому мог облегченно улыбнуться ребятам. И пускай финала этих воспоминаний я не знала, то уже была уверена, что окончательные выводы меня не обрадуют. Тяжело вздохнула, испив немного шейка, и снова принялась просматривать воспоминания.  
  
\- Вы огромные молодцы. Все трое. А сейчас извините, - он поднялся, мысленно уже составляя план, - мне нужно идти. Но я сейчас вернусь за вами, - сказал и удалился в кемпер.  
  
Как я и ожидала, муж сразу же, стоило ему зайти в автобус, нечеловечески быстро побежал в лабораторию. Пробирки так и мелькали в его ладонях, но я уже по первому ингредиенту догадалась, какой препарат подготавливает любимый. Еще в более ранних временах, когда у него не было возможности так досконально чувствовать ауры, и тем самым - различать кто перед ним, Франкенштейн разработал один препарат, способен выдать не человека. Эдакий индикатор, как лакмусовая бумажка. Сейчас же он на ходу его корректировал - добавлял в нейтральный вкус тонкие, фруктовые нотки, чтобы дети более охотно его выпили, убирал ингредиент вызывающий слабость у потенциальной жертвы.   
  
Но главное предназначение этого напитка от подобных манипуляций не терялось - как лакмусовая бумажка реагирует на кислоты, этот препарат окрашивал радужки глаза "испытуемого" в красных оттенках. Франки тогда замешал в склянках почти бесцветный раствор, и заметив, что осадок растворился - кивнул самому себе. Это значило, что препарат готов к внедрению в организм, любым доступным способом. Разлив все по трем склянкам, он спешно их подхватил и побежал на улицу. И судя по тому, где стояли собравшиеся, пропустил он не долго, от силы несколько секунд. Издалека было слышно как разговаривают остальные, не скрываясь и чувствуя себя свободно.   
  
\- ...Я помою, что уж тут, - расслабленно сказал Кирилл, на что Юна закивала головой.  
  
\- А я тебе помогу, - добавила девушка, глядя на мисочки, из которых все недавно пробовали суп и Франкенштейн быстро смекнул, что они сейчас обсуждают, кто будет мыть посуду.  
  
\- Это определенно хорошая идея, - мой муж немедля согласился с ними, держа в руках склянки. И так же как и он, я заметила, как с опаской на него поглядели остальные. Будто снова видя в нем немного себе на уме ученого.  
  
\- Склянки три, детей трое, - Мэй прищурилась, не отводя глаз от меня-не меня. - Франкенштейн, ты что задумал?  
  
\- И почему сразу "задумал"? - обиженно и невинно произнес любимый, очевидно пытаясь этим тоном немного разрядить обстановку. По сути, я его понимала... Хотелось пойти и прямо сейчас раздать тумаков всем, кто думал, что Франкенштейн способен хоть как-то навредить собственным детям. Милый тоже намеревался тогда сделать подобное, но вида не подавал, не желая пугать детей. Только раздал им склянки, нарочито расслабленным движением. - Выпейте это, папе нужно будет проверить ваше здоровье.  
  
\- Только не уколы, папа, - предостерег Генри, в три больших глотка выпивая содержимое.  
  
\- Вкусно! - Фрэн улыбнулась, выпивая содержимое медленнее чем брат и тем самым наслаждаясь вкусом. Не сдержала улыбки, наблюдая за детишками глазами своего мужа и прикусила трубочку от шейка.  
  
\- Конечно, папа ведь зла вам не желает, - улыбнулся дочке Франкенштейн, а Кира громко хмыкнул, доедая за Юной суп.  
  
\- Ольга только ушла из мира, а тут сразу опыты? - оборотень взглянул на Франки и его чуть передернуло. И не удивительно - я мышцами чувствовала, как тяжело на него зыркнул мой муж, никак воспользовался тем, что при взгляде на Киру пришлось отвернуться от детей.  
  
\- А ты, стало быть, соскучился по тем самым опытам? Завидуешь? - на подобное "предложение" Кира показал жест молчания и с увеличенным энтузиазмом вернулся к супу, чуть не вперев нос в миску. Хмыкнула, мысленно похвалив любимого, и раздумывала, придется ли потом переговорить с Кирой на эту тему или он вполне все усвоил. Но полноценно удариться в размышление мне не дали продолжающиеся воспоминания.  
  
\- С ним не забалуешь, - хохотнула Мэй, уже не зыркая на Франки, явно расслабилась от его подколки с тонким намеком на наказание. - И на смену растут ещё трое похожих. Держись, Кира. Если что, сможешь спрятаться за спиной Юны, - услышав это, Юна рассмеялась почти сразу, чуть неловко, но успешно прерывая тишину.   
  
От этого звука все расслабились, и казалось, были готовы снова переговариваться на свободные темы. Но я оставалась напряженной, как и Франкенштейн в воспоминании. Он не отводил глаз от их зрачков, ожидая момента, когда они будут окрашиваться. То, что они окрасятся, было понятным с самого начала - раствор помог находить и детей контрактеров с благородными, так что на наших деток подействовать должен был. И подействовал - глаза всей тройки стали фиолетовыми, у Генриха - ближе к красным, так как глаза у него были в уклон с серыми.   
  
Радужки пусть и не сразу, но расширились, почти заполняя всю радужку, и я удивленно захлопала глазами, настороженно выпрямив спину, которой еще минуту назад касалась лавочки. Такого быть не должно, при таком расширении зрачков их должно невероятно ранить любые источники света. Но нет, дети вели себя как ни в чем не бывало. Франки в воспоминаниях, как и сейчас, мысленно удерживая со мной связь, устало и обреченно вздохнул, понимая, что снова появились трудности и необъяснимые реакции организма наших детей. Протянув к ним руки, он не стал забирать склянки, а жестом призвал, чтобы они следовали за ним.  
  
\- _Было бы интереснее исследовать этот случай, если бы это не были наши дети,_ \- расстроенно бросил мне Франкенштейн, в реальном времени глядя на наших детей, лежащих на кушетках. Я не ответила ему, не зная, какие слова говорить в подобной ситуации и как унять сердце, ускорившиеся будто в предчувствии огромной тревоги.  
  
\- Пошли, детки. Папа вас осмотрит. И без уколов, - предупредил он Генриха, что явно хотел повторить свое предупреждение. Детки поднялись, а Франкенштейн оглянулся, чувствуя чей-то немой протест.  
  
\- Но они здоровы, я чувствую, - сказала Суйи, глядя на моего мужа с опаской. Франки глянул на айдол и ее подобравшегося благородного цепко, но с немым одобрением.  
  
\- Я не стану вредить собственным детям, - как само собой разумеющееся, прямо сказал он Суйи то, что раньше сказал Кире, но в более шутливой манере.  
  
\- Действительно, не смотрите на Фланеля, как на злобного ученого, - легко бросила Мэй, таким тоном, что становилось понятно - для нее это истина. И в серьезных, синих глазах читалось такое же понимание, за что мне хотелось искреннее ее отблагодарить. - Будь по другому он возглавлял бы Союз. А он добряк. Дал мне пользоваться своей банковской картой.  
  
\- Вообще то ты ее без спроса взяла, - напомнил Джин-Хо и Мэй, неловко кашлянув, отвернулась обратив внимание на Суйи.  
  
\- Ну, так, когда свадьба? - широко раскрыла глаза, не веря тому, что хранилось в памяти любимого, а по крайней мере - не желая верить. Какая еще к черту свадьба?  
  
\- Юроки? - таким же тоном переспросила Суйи и благородный развернулся на пятке, не иначе как сбегая. Франкенштейн проводил его взглядом, и потом посмотрел на школьницу. Пользуясь тем, что наши дети не выражали никакого дискомфорта, он решил выразить заботу об нашей звездочке. И я разделяла его мнение, теперь волнуясь не только за наших детей, но и за школьников. Как-никак, они мне не только как друзья, они чуть ли не родными стали!  
  
\- Суйи, для начала советую закончить школу, начать обучение в высшем учебном заведении и подождать исполнившихся двадцать одного года, - строго проговорил Франки, не менее строго глядя в глаза нашей школьницы. - Заодно и убедишься в верности или ее отсутствии у этого... Благородного.  
  
\- Конечно, Франкенштейн-ним, - кивнула айдол, чуть поклонившись. - Я с ним дразнюсь.  
  
\- А вот это ты молодец, - подмигнул ученый и больше не говоря ни слова - удалился вместе с детьми, в наш кемпер. И я даже мысленно не нашла слов защиты в сторону Урокая, напрягаясь от того, что могла увидеть.   
  
Франкенштейн в начале провел все возможные проверки, которые действительно не требовали использование игл, не были инвазивные, или причиняющие боль. Детки были заинтересованы всем, что происходило вокруги, засыпали любимого вопросами о предназначении и функциях того или иного аппарата, тянули ручки к колбам, словом, проявляли самый натуральный, детский интерес. Я стала раздумывать, кто из них пойдет по нашим стопам, пока Франкенштейн, пользуясь тем, что малютки не капризничают - объяснял им каждое свое действие доступными и понятными словами, на ходу проверяя их состояние. Как мы привыкли - сделал комплексное МРТ, проверил базовые рефлексы, основные тесты на мышление и умственное развитие, потом сопоставил результаты с ранее сделанными выводами, основой которой служили цепочки ДНК.   
  
Забор мы малышам делали еще в Шампу, перед свадьбой, а сейчас... Все наши прогнозы, сделанные тогда, не соглашались с тем, что мы имели сейчас. Дети опять сделали прогресс в развитии, причем такой стремительный, который тогда мы предполагали только в самом худшем исходе. Франкенштейн испепелял взглядом листок и не долго думая - подал детям снотворное. Чтобы выяснить что-то больше, нужно было действовать смелее, более тщательно. Если же не выяснять - была угроза что наши дети выгорят быстро, как спичка.  
  
Первое, до чего приступил любимый, как только снотворное подействовало - подключил капельницы, чтобы стабилизировать состояние детей во время проверок, а потом сделал забор крови. Быстро зажившие ранки от иголок привлекли пытливые глаза любимого, подкидывая информацию в мысленный процесс, как подкидывают дрова в огонь. И подобный пожар пылал в груди любимого, что как ищейка радовался, что возможно попал на след той тайны, что окружала наших детей. К зверству, конечно, он не опустился, но я все-равно вздрогнула, наблюдая, как он ловко, выверенными движениями, проверяет их регенерацию, нанося укол за уколом и рану за раной. Все в точности как тогда, в случае с Шинву, но переживала я явно больше, только сейчас заметив что почти в клочья разгрызла трубочку от шейка. Цыкнув, выкинула ее, вместе с крышкой в мусорник рядом, и напряженно прохаживаясь туда-назад, смотрела воспоминания любимого. Да, понимаю, врач должен быть беспристрастным, но это ведь дети пока что... Ох, похоже я определенно стала более сердобольной...  
  
\- _Ты такой была всегда,_ \- с нежностью в голосе отозвался мой муж, на что я только фыркнула.   
  
\- Да как же... - пробормотала себе под нос, но спешно заткнулась, заметив, что за мной уже какое-то время наблюдает парнишка. Что он мог себе подумать меня не волновало, но я умолкла и села на скамейку, чтобы больше не привлекать его своим поведением.  
  
 _Хочешь сказать, не ты просила меня о помощи, когда нужно было делать Кире спинальную анастезию? -_ в наш спор включился мой сожитель и я чуть смутилась, нахмурившись недовольно.   
  
\- _Это было с непривычки. Я же тогда только начинала... Ну, возвращаться к медицинским делам, -_ почувствовав, что особо никого из Франкенштейнов не убедила этим высказыванием, решила добавить идеальный аргумент, но и он не подействовал. - _В этом теле это и вовсе был первый опыт._  
  
 _А как себе сделать модификации, так ты так не робела, да и в итоге дошла к успеху, -_ ехидно подколол меня "шиза", на что я только сильнее нахмурилась.  
  
\- _Да иди ты, знаешь... В баню. Лучше покажите, что было дальше, -_ я испила чуть шейка, ожидая возобновления "сеанса" и дождалась, но явно укороченного.   
  
Не были показаны детали, дети словно стали для меня безлики, на первый план вышли действия, наблюдать за всем стало проще. Облегченно выдохнула, понимая, что это не я стала тряпкой, а просто все совсем иначе воспринимается, когда наблюдаешь без дела, а когда трудишься. И теперь, получив иллюзию труда, мне было легче смотреть. И проще уловить вывод, который уже успел составить любимый. Регенерация детей работала исправно, как для уровня сверхчеловека. Но не для их возраста! Казалось, что они растут не в обычном темпе, а словно в темпе бега. Причем, нечеловеческого бега, а наравне с неуправляемым поездом, потерявшим контроль. Прикрыв глаза, я стала просматривать воспоминания как муж пытается создать выводы. Он тоже не умел этого до конца точно охарактеризовать, но в итоге нашел способ. Взросление у детей наступало волнами.  
  
По большей части прогресс наступал ночью, когда они спали. Как раз тогда, когда организм должен отдыхать - он работал на износ. Днем же, когда дети активничали, это словно приостанавливалось. Вывод напрашивался сам, но Франкенштейн его методично отвергал, как слишком бредовый. А именно - впечатление, что нашим малюткам отдых не разрешен априори. Будто они - вечные двигатели, или аккумуляторы, существующие только ради того, чтобы двигаться дальше, чтобы несмотря ни на что - показывать лучшие результаты. Невольно замерла, тупо уставившись в стаканчик с шейком и уже не видя воспоминаний любимого. Меня раздирало осознание всей ситуации, гнев просыпался в груди разъяренным зверем, а разум, словно нарочно, не желал мне показывать воспоминаний, связанных с раздражающим фактором.   
  
\- _Ольга, что с тобой? -_ муж заметил, что я ушла в себя, и прекратил трансляцию своих воспоминаний, жадно, и даже как-то отчаянно пытаясь прочесть мои. Но в голове царил сумбур - я одновременно пыталась продумать планы далекого будущего, рассусоливала прошлое, матеря себя за свои ошибки, прикидывала планы действий, касательно настоящего времени, даже о торте раздумывала, но только в ключе скорейшего возвращения к нашим. В подобном хаосе Франки разобраться не смог, даже имея разум раскачанный так же, как и я. Выкинула недопитый, и уже невкусный шейк в мусорку, и быстрым шагом направилась к дому кондитерши.  
  
\- Сними с мозга детей биоритмы и проверь работу синапс, - уверенно отозвалась вслух, равнодушно отмечая как на меня косятся прохожие. - Я вскоре присоединюсь к тебе, и на тот момент хотелось бы уже иметь результаты.   
  
\- _У тебя есть зацепка? -_ деловито осведомился он, и его глазами я могла наблюдать, как моя просьба тут же исполняется, даже если любимый не до конца улавливал направления моих мыслей. Правда, в один момент он замер, а потом его руки запорхали с удвоенной скоростью. - _Предполагаешь, что это вина благословения от Фуъии?  
  
_ \- Да, - не теряя уверенности, остановилась возле нужного дома, и поджала губы. - Она ведь даже такое же сравнение подобрала, облагородив детей, а как мы успели увериться, недоговаривать она любит. Что ей сталось бы сделать моих детей недолговечными, но батерейками для меня? Да что я вообще о ней знаю, может она решила мной поиграться, как новой барби, которую потом можно запросто выкинуть? - зло сжала кулаки, отворачиваясь в сторону дома, чтобы взглянуть, не идет ли кто. - Но как же я буду рада, если окажется, что это не вина этого дара. Потому что я без понятия, как лишиться дара, прикрепленного не к душе, а к телесной оболочке.  
  
\- _Не горячись, мы сумеем со всем справиться, даже если причина такого стремительного развития - в божеских заморочках. А если это касается только тела, а не души, так и подавно найдем выход, -_ попытки Франкенштейна меня успокоить были неплохими, но тем не менее, не особо подействовали. Я на своей шкуре почувствовала однажды, как душа может влиять на тело, провоцируя разные болезни, так что уверенной до конца я быть не могла. Но волновать всех вокруг своим состоянием тоже не стоило, так что я сделала попытку отвлечься от этих мыслей.   
  
\- _Наши попутчики с тобой? -_ мысленно спросила любимого, так как пользуясь случаем, решила сделать дыхательную гимнастику. Чем черт не шутит, возможно это поможет мне упорядочить мысли и немного унять зудящее желание призвать сюда эту божку и пересчитать ей волосы на голове, путем методического вырывания прядочки за прядочкой.  
  
\- _Ушли, Мастер сообщил что все играют в волейбол, -_ Франкенштейн, словно решив последовать моему примеру, глубоко вдохнул воздух носом и медленно выдохнул ртом. - _Тревожных сигналов от него я не получал, значит, все должно быть в порядке.  
  
\- Вот и прекрасно, - _хмыкнула мысленно, а в реальности перешла через калитку и подошла к кондитерше, что уже вышла ко мне, едва удерживая увесистый торт на подносе. Запихнула конверт с деньгами в карман ее фартука и женщина потянулась к нему, как только я забрала у нее торт. Торопливо пересчитав купюры, она кивнула мне и пошла со мной, чтобы помочь с калиткой. Там же мы и распрощались, и я, отойдя на пару метров, спрятала этот вкусный даже с виду торт в кармашек. - _Не надо будет идти порталом, можно будет пробежать, мысли немного проветрить.  
  
\- Одного не пойму, ты что, делаешь из дня рождения сюрприз не только для детей? -_ почувствовала, как любимый нахмурился, присоединяя датчики к голове Фрэнни. - _К чему такая скрытность?  
  
\- А ты предлагаешь сказать им, и потом два дня искать их по "детских мирах", разбросанных по всей планете? -_ фыркнула на мысли любимого, запрыгнув на крышу и сразу набирая приличный темп бега, словно на воде удержаться пытаюсь. - _Им же только идею подай, будут как ужаленные носиться. Не переживай, я знаю, что я делаю.  
  
\- Но все же, некоторые могут и обидеться, - _невнятно пробормотал Франкенштейн под нос, а в мыслях уловила его безликую заботу о своем Мастере. Не рассмеялась я только потому что меня все еще держали не самые радужные размышления.  
  
\- _Сомневаюсь, что кто-то станет светить грустным аристократическим профилем, когда все вокруг будут веселиться,_ \- без стеснения намекнув на Рейзела я вздохнула, чуть замедлив бег. - _Да и к тому же, мало мне забот, еще об обиженках думать. Намного важнее не разбаловать детей.  
  
\- Пожалуй, ты права, - _коротко согласился со мной Франкенштейн, явно увлекшись своим занятием и не собираясь спорить. - _А пока что жду тебя. К твоему возвращению уже должны быть готовы результаты.  
  
\- Тогда поспешу, - _коротко заверила своего мужа, и так как пообещала - побежала быстрее, в одно мгновение пересекая границы города и подставляя лицо ветру, задержав дыхание.


	184. Часть 181

Домой я вернулась довольно быстро, быстрее, чем ожидала, и не раздумывая долго - сразу направилась в наш кемпер, в мобильную лабораторию. Франкенштейн, оказывается, тоже не ждал меня так быстро и следовательно - его прогнозы не сбылись, когда я, порядком запыхавшись, сбежала вниз по лестнице, исследование все еще длилось. Любимый взглянул на меня с интересом, и я поняла его, тут же покачав головой - ничего нового я не придумала, пока бежала. Успела только относительно успокоиться, но волнение опять росло, стоило мне увидеть маленькие тельца детей на кушетках. Быстро вклинилась в процесс, контролируя считывание данных, и чуть ли не записывала все в нескольких экземплярах. Только вот мысли никуда не уходили, как бы я себя не нагружала занятиями, и Франки мягко меня отстранил, прижимая к себе.  
  
\- Сохраняй спокойствие. Мы со всем разберемся, - только на этих словах Франкенштейна я отметила, как судорожно дышу. Взяв свое тело под контроль, я кивнула, но любимый не спешил меня отпускать. - По крайней мере теперь, если узнаем причину, то не будем искать иголки в стоге сена, - меня погладили рукой по голове, не отстраняя от себя. - Нам будет проще найти выход. И по возможности - реализовать.  
  
\- Ты прав, - перехватила ладонь, что гладила меня по волосам, и чуть вывернувшись, мягко поцеловала, тут же глядя на Франкенштейна с издевательской улыбкой. - Вот ты мне скажи, когда я успела стать сумасшедшей мамочкой? Думала, что уж меня-то подобное минует.  
  
\- Ну и плохого же ты о себе мнения, - любимый покачал головой, серьезно посмотрев мне в глаза. - Все, а особенно люди, которым был отведен короткий срок, а потом появился доступ к долговечию, не становятся сразу же черствыми, брюзжащими слюной стариками. В поп-культуре славится красивая картинка уставшего от всего долгожителя, который только и ждет смерти, так?  
  
\- У-у-у, ты вообще издалека зашел, - покачала головой, садясь, и глядя в сторону детей. Еще несколько минут нужно дать машине, чтобы получить более точные результаты. Франки, пользуясь случаем, сел рядышком со мной и сжал мою ладонь, неотрывно глядя в глаза. Перевела на него взгляд, заметив, до чего же он серьезен. - Но да, да, есть такой грешок за современным искусством.  
  
\- Дело ведь в том, что все эти сценарии пишут смертные. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из Союза, или тем более из благородных или оборотней стал бы заморачиваться подобным дополнением к искусству. И вот к чему я веду... Я не спорю, среди долгожителей есть те, кто в определенный момент сдается, поддается унынию, не видит цели в своем существовании. Но это исключения. Большинство из людей, которые имели возможность обрести долговечие считали это великим даром. Я тоже так считаю. Потому что за все время, что я жил, я никогда не жаловался на недостаток ощущений. Хоть ты и знаешь, но стоило появиться чему-то новому, я был в первых рядах к проверке этого, испытания.  
  
\- Да, это так... Но при чем тут это? Ты пытаешься перевести тему? - я непонимающе взглянула на своего мужа, и в ответ получила только снисходительную улыбку.  
  
\- Нет. Именно это, эта неугасающая тяга к жизни, несмотря на все пройденное и есть близка к твоему бытию "сумасшедшей мамочкой". Эта тяга к заботе, как и тяга к жизни, рождается в сложном процессе приобщения к обществу. Даже если бы тебя волки воспитали, эти две тяги все равно были бы с тобой, даже более сильно выражены.  
  
\- Начнешь говорить об инстинктах - стукну, - предупредила мужа с улыбкой, хотя глаза были серьезны. Меня в свое время ужасно тошнило от того, как семья ждала когда во мне проснется "материнский инстинкт".  
  
\- Люди не животные, чтобы руководиться инстинктами, - мягко согласился со мной муж, чуть приобнимая. - Это нечто между коллективным бессознательным и общественным сознанием. Архетипы, поведение, все, чего нас учили в детстве и после него, все, что так или иначе выражено в рассказах прошлого. У оборотней оно конечно будет совсем различное, нежели у благородных, но так или иначе, этому подвержены многие представители расы. И у каждой личности оно уже выливается во что-нибудь сугубо индивидуальное, зависящее от личного опыта, состава ума, возможностей. Кто-то родит собственного ребенка, даже нежелательного, даже если нет условий, и будет свято верить, что это было сугубо личное желание. Кто-то желая выплеснуть заботу подберет животное с улицы и выходит, хотя раньше и не было мысли заводить какую-угодно животину.  
  
\- А кто-то, внешне кажущийся уставшим и безжалостным, неожиданно приютит к себе сироту, - закивала, уже понимая, что хотел сказать Франкенштейн, заходя настолько издалека.  
  
\- Подобное не появляется в тебе с рождением определенных детей, с ярлыком "родные", - любимый поймал меня за ладошку, показывая свою жизнь и счастливые мгновения с различными воспитанниками, подобранцами, учениками, в том числе и с Милой с компанией и Тесаму... И разница была лишь в уровне беззащитности этих детей, и следовательно - количеству заботы, в которой они нуждались, а так же в уровне привязанности Франкенштейна к ним. Больше ничто не могло заставить Франки кого-то защищать тщательнее, а кого-то - слабее. То же самое я видела в нем по отношении к нашим ГМО. - Это - и есть твоя суть, сформированная с самых первых дней. И я очень рад, что ты такая, - почувствовав прикосновение к щеке, я прикрыла глаза, но забыть где я и что я мне было бы непозволительно. Поэтому, коротко поцеловав любимого в губы в благодарность за поддержку, я без слов поднялась, направляясь к кушеткам. Диагностический прибор уже можно было выключать, чем занялся подскочивший на ноги Франкенштейн, я же принялась бережно отцеплять датчики.  
  
\- Не фонтан, - пробормотала я, быстро пробегаясь взглядом по строчках. Я конечно не ждала чуда, но и не была настроена так пессимистически. - Излишки электрической энергии в нервной системе.  
  
\- Электричества? - Франкенштейн резко забрал у меня листки, неверяще в них уставившись, но я на него не злилась. Услышав подобное, я бы и сама подобным образом отреагировала, не веря ни своим ушам, ни своему собеседнику. - Синапсы работают на износ, потенциал умственного развития детей выше, так как мозг тоже работает на более высших, чем у людей, оборотах... - он раздосадовано опустил листок, рассматривая стол и не видя его. - Это объясняет, почему дети так стремительно развиваются именно во сне, а не во время бодрствования.  
  
\- Та-а-ак, - последние слова Франки меня самую малость отрезвили - дети сейчас в подобии коматоза, нет гарантий, что из-за этого не искажается чистота эксперимента. Так же нет гарантий, что при насильственном погружении в сон, их потенциал развития не скачет еще выше. Быстро подошла к столу, прижимая ладони к лицу, и садясь на стул - тут же начала рыться в ящиках, ища свой файл с черновиками. - Франкенштейн, у нас нет времени. Нам нужно как можно быстрее попытаться воплотить мой начальный план, так как пока что он у нас единственный.  
  
\- Конечно, - дважды просить мужа не пришлось, и он тут же принялся мне помогать. - Ты ведь говоришь о той теории касаемо деления клеток на примере благородных?  
  
\- Да, и нам надо будет эту теорию превратить в практику, - отозвалась, уже включая микроскоп и принимаясь разрабатывать средство, что могло бы помочь нам запустить этот процесс.  
  
\- Вопросов нет, сейчас придумаем. А потом, даже если поможет, можно будет попробовать альтернативный способ. У меня есть еще одна идея воздействия на детей, но это можно будет сделать и когда они проснутся. И нужен будет Тао.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он поглотил из их тел излишек электричества? - взглянула на любимого озабочено, но встретившись с его серьезными глазами, покачала головой. - Ну, по сути, если Тао постарается, то можно это будет сделать безболезненно. А то не дело так все оставлять... Ведь если дети сунутся к розетке, то не она ударит их электричеством, а они ее, - на мою скромную шуточку Франкенштейн ответил громким хохотом, и я расслабленно улыбнулась, чувствуя как обстановка стала чуть более расслабленной. Но глаз все равно нервно подергивался, чем раздражал не хуже не разрешенной проблемы.

***

  
Провал. Это был провал. Не в составлении нужного способа, нет. Внедрение подобного механизма, затормаживающего деление клеток, был очень схож с привитием организму сверхрегенерации, так что с этим мы разобрались довольно оперативно. Даже по внедрению этого детям мы уже с Франкенштейном успели обрадоваться - деление клеток действительно замедлилось, все действовало именно так, как и должно было. Правда вот рано мы начали поддались чувству триумфа... Спустя пару минут, клетки, подстегиваемые активными электроимпульсами, вернули себе прошлый ритм деления, словно насмехаясь таким образом над нашими с Франкенштейном потугами. Любимый ободряюще меня приобнял, когда я скорбно глядя на Вику держала ее, уже медленно приходящую в себя, за ладошку.  
  
\- Не волнуйся. Не сейчас, так потом что-то придумаем. А на данный момент можно будет придумать более удобный способ на внедрение детям препарата. Может, если они будут бодрствовать...  
  
\- Нет, Франки, - я его прервала, отняв руку от вики и той же рукой погладила ладонь Франкенштейна, обнимающую меня. - Мы в такой способ особо ничего не выиграем. Пара часов, пока электрика снова не возьмет верх. А пичкать их этим постоянно... Нет. не позволю, - покачала головой, отгоняя от себя разные сценарии, один мрачнее другого. - Не известно, не появятся ли при длительном использовании нераскрытые до этого побочные эффекты, и очень-очень-очень сильно не хочу проверять этого на детях. Не хочу рисковать, - почувствовала мысли и эмоции любимого, и без проблем уловила, как сильно он меня сейчас жалеет. Сам он переживал не меньше моего, но в отличии от меня, очень верил в придуманную им альтернативу.  
  
\- Но это ведь действительно может получиться. Если воздействовать изнутри не получается, надо пробовать воздействовать снаружи, - меня чмокнули коротко, но очень чувствительно, в макушку, и я тут же закивала, будто хотела отогнать от себя эти ласки.  
  
\- Да я и не спорю, согласна с тобой, - глянула на детей, и заметив, как у Генриха непроизвольно дергается пальчик, тяжело вздохнула. - Знаешь, я пойду наружу. Воздухом свежим подышу, может чего нового придумаю. Да и Тао к тебе вышлю, как только наши вернутся.  
  
\- Конечно, иди, - любимый кивнул мне, отпуская, и тут же одарил улыбкой. - Мы что-то придумаем.  
  
\- Обязательно придумаем, - согласилась с мужем, хотя твердой уверенности в сердце не было. - А если нет, то всегда можно будет обратиться к Фуъии, чтобы все это убрала. Ведь и дураку понятно, что ее вина.  
  
Франкенштейн ничего мне не ответил, чтобы не накалять и так не радужной обстановки, но безмолвное согласие от него чувствовалось. Он принялся мягко и неспешно будить детишек, я же вышла из кемпера, держа в руках планшет с листком и ручкой. Лучше, чтобы все было под рукой, если меня действительно осенит. Заодно могу и более спокойно, вдумчиво прочитать все полученные за сегодня результаты, что так же были прикреплены к планшету. Чем черт не шутит, вдруг меня действительно осенит, или найду какую-то ошибку в наших действиях. Дойдя где-то до половины первого листка, я поняла, что скорее всего, не получиться мне найти никаких новых зацепок. Во-первых, потому что я внимательно все прочитала и в первый раз, да и никаких ошибок в наших выводах не нашла. А во-вторых, потому что уже издалека был слышен гомон возвращающихся наших друзей. Но читать я прекратила - вдруг, если все заметят, что я занята, то решат не отвлекать?  
  
\- Оля, ты ещё не закончила с делами? - мои надежды рухнули вместе с громким окликом Мэй, но я не злилась на нее. Только посмотрела, как Санву быстрым шагом приблизилась и присела рядом на лавочке.  
  
\- Новые появились, - мой голос звучал невероятно вяло, и я задумчиво посмотрела на бумаги, что держала в руках. Даже прикусила ноготь большого пальца, раздумывая, как бы сподручнее все объяснить Мэй. Возможно, зачитать ей что-то из наших выводов? Не думаю что Санву не поймет, она намного умнее, чем наверняка предполагают окружающие. - У детей опять скачок в развитии, и я не знаю, как остановить этот процесс.  
  
\- Разве плохо когда дети развиваются? - наша гостья удивленно захлопала глазами, глядя то на меня, то на бумаги. - Зачем его останавливать?  
  
\- Как бы тебе сказать... - внимательно посмотрела на Мэй, отметив в ее ауре искреннее непонимание, но также и сочувствие и решила объяснить ей все простыми словами, как подруге. Отвлечься мне тоже не помешает. Вздохнув, забрала часть бумаг, похлопала по скамейке и предлагая Санву придвинуться чуть ближе ко мне. Все-таки я собиралась откровенничать, излить душу, так сказать, а это не то, с чем я хотела бы делиться со всеми, да даже с теми же школьниками. Когда Мэй уже сидела рядом, я продолжила. - Я, конечно, вначале отговаривалась тем, что хочу подарить им обычную человеческую жизнь, без спешки, но теперь понимаю, что дети не знают этого определения, и не тянутся к этому, так как по сути, обычными детьми не являются, - замолчала, невидящим взглядом скользнув по документам. - Этот ритм для них естественен, и я бы не стала в это вмешиваться, если бы не один нюанс - я не знаю, приостановится ли это их стремительное развитие при достижении определенного возраста. У меня нет на это гарантий. И если подобного не произойдет, то есть не будет замедления - то за пять-десять лет дети состарятся и умрут. Понимаешь теперь мое опасение? - бросила взгляд на Мэй, даже не пытаясь скрыть своей печали.  
  
\- Такое возможно даже с твоими и Франкенштейна генами? - удивилась Мэй, и мне оставалось только кивнуть.  
  
\- По сути они ведь модифицированы, - подошедший Раэль едва заметно пожал плечом. - Они не благородные, - я уже хотела возразить, упоминая, что процесс деления клеток именно благородных ничем не помог, чтобы сбить спесь с Раэля, но не успела - Санву от его слов всполошилась.  
  
\- Нет, ты погоди, - Мэй помахала указательным пальцем, даже не особо глядя на "няньку". - Оля дочь бога! Ой, Оля, а если тебе спросить у отца? Он же умный!  
  
\- Мы с ним уже говорили на эту тему, - недовольно цыкнула, невольно вспомнив тот несчастный визит с Раймондом и учуяв непонимание от Мэй, тут же стала объяснять. - Узнала я только то, что отец волнуется и за меня, так как по меркам богов я развиваюсь так же стремительно, как мои дети.  
  
\- То есть, ты тоже можешь умереть? - к нам резвым шагом стал приближаться М-24. Он перестал притворяться, что вовсе не слушал всю нашу дискуссию с расстояния и сверлил меня обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
\- В том-то дело, что нет, - зарылась пальцами в волосы, и облокотившись на своей ноге, направила безрадостный взгляд на бумаги, будто именно они виноваты во всех моих бедах. - Боги погибают, когда о них забывают, когда перестают в них верить. Пока есть хоть один верующий - я буду числиться богиней. Но даже так я не умру, я просто снова стану смертной модифицированной, возможно, с прошлым букетом болячек. Но буду жива. А с детками нет такой уверенности.  
  
\- Спокойно, только без паники, - Мэй в противоположность своим же словам часто-часто затопала ногой, задумчиво глядя в землю. Должна признать, теперь я на нее глядела с большей надеждой, чем до этого. - И что нам делать? А если принудительно остановить развитие? Есть такая возможность, без последствий?  
  
\- Франкенштейн как раз сейчас проверяет свои идеи, у меня лично вакуум сейчас в голове, - раздосадовано покачала головой, но где-то глубоко в душе радовалась, что Санву шла в правильном направлении в своих размышлениях. Возможно, намекнуть Франкенштейну в ее мире, что Мэй могла бы найти себя в науке? От подобной мысли я встрепенулась, вспомнив, что все еще не послала Тао в лабораторию. - Ох, кстати. А где Тао? Я должна была его отослать к Франки.  
  
\- Не надо меня отсылать, я сам пойду, - хакер, что вместе с Такео подходил было к М-24, развернулся, и непринужденно побежал в наш кемпер. М-24 повернулся к стрелку, покачав отрицательно головой. Такео ему кивнул, и удалился к компании школьников, что еще не заметили напряженной атмосферы, и всеми силами пытался сохранить их блаженное неведение. Как хорошо, что парни смышленые, да и еще ко всему прочему — понимающие.  
  
\- А у вас есть от чего оттолкнуться? - спросил у меня тихо М-24, тем самым заставляя обратить на себя внимание. Взглянув в его сторону, я отметила, как смешался модифицированный, словно не был уверен, что ему вообще стоило о подобном спрашивать. - Я имею ввиду, Франкенштейн ведь что-то подавал детям, пока тебя не было. У вас есть какие-то зацепки, кроме того, что они унаследовали модификации?  
  
\- Конечно, Франкенштейн же сделал им комплексную проверку, поэтому ему и нужен был Тао, - чудь придя в себя я сноровисто переискала документы, и найдя нужный, обратилась к модифицированному-благородному. Я, естественно, все помнила, и могла не утруждаться, но вот подобные действия меня банально успокаивали, заглушали хоть немного этот гнев. - У детей повышен уровень передачи электрических импульсов, учащенная работа синапс. Это отчасти есть тем, что задает такой ритм развития. И я уверена, что это из-за вмешательства Фурии во время моей беременности, чтоб ей тоже кто-то так в животе поколупался ногтями, как она мне.  
  
\- Это выглядело жутко, врать не стану, - подтвердил М-24, заметно поежившись, и потирая руку, на которой выступила гусиная кожа. - Эта богиня довольно-таки... Ну...  
  
\- Да тварь она, - дополнила Эмыча, что явно не чувствовал себя настолько уверенным при разговоре о божествах и вскочила на ноги, шипя шепотом. Мои глаза косились в сторону болтающих Е-Рановцев, и если бы не они, я бы точно решила выместить свой гнев более емко, а то сил терпеть уже не было. Даже и не подерешься с никем особо, здесь нет подземного спарринг-зала, а привлекать к себе ненужное внимание - себе дороже. - Клянусь, увижу ее в следующий раз - обменяюсь с ней любезностями.  
  
\- Жуть, - Мэй поежилась точно так же, как еще минуту назад М-24. - Что эта богинька в тебе найти пыталась? Клад?  
  
\- Ага, детей пыталась погладить, - чуть раздраженно ответила я, но в моей ауре то и дело проскакивали нотки благодарности. Было приятно и от пренебрежительного тона в сторону Фурии, и от самого факта поддержки меня. - И побогославить.  
  
\- Хей-хееей, Оля, не кипятись, - М-24 чуть приобнял меня за плечи, успокаивающее поглаживая. Правда, его аура врать не стала, он банально боялся, и я понимала, почему. И поэтому попыталась немного унять свои эмоции. Не время сейчас, и не место, а если станет вообще сложно - возьму кого-то из Ноблесс в Забвение, там чуть потренируемся. - Что случилось то случилось, этого уже не вернуть. Фарш назад не отмотаешь. Лучше спокойно подумать, что делать, чем снова дрова наломать.  
  
\- Знаю, - буркнула в ответ, но по расслабляющимся рукам Эмыча поняла, что тот отметил, что я прислушалась к его совету. - Только вот ничего путного не придумывается.  
  
\- Ты и Франкенштейн, два великих ума, и ничего не придумаете?! - Мэй покачала головой, смотря на меня серьезно, будто намекая, что это не простая лесть. - Ни за что не поверю. Просто нужно время, нужно успокоиться. Тебе мешает думать беспокойство за близнецов. Верни трезвый ум.  
  
\- Хм, ты права, - я замерла от ее слов, находя в этом смысл. Все-таки, тех, кто может с нами сравниться в плане науки в нашем мире можно по пальцам пересчитать. - Действительно, кто как не мы? - добавила, делая вид что клюнула на "лесть", но на меня уже мало кто обращал внимание - все повернулись на звук громко открывшейся, явно с усилием, двери кемпера, за которую держался Тао. На первый взгляд становилось ясно, что что-то не так. Наш хакер казался то ли выбившимся из сил, то ли каким-то... Пьяным, что ли? Ели ноги волочил, рот приоткрыт, глаза закрываются в щелки. Одарила его полным непонимания взглядом, а следом, благодаря улучшенному зрению - заметила как между его пальцев пробежалась малюсенькая молния. Все встало на свои места, я мигом вспомнила, чем он занимался в нашем кемпером, и сопоставив его состояние сейчас, становилось до того жутко, что волосы невольно встали дыбом. Сделала пару шагов в его сторону, но поняла, что не успею.  
  
\- В землю, Тао! - крикнула ему в надежде что меня поймут, и хакер, мельком взглянув в мою сторону, очевидно понял, становясь на четвереньки. Хотя больше это напоминало просто падение, с его-то измученным внешним видом и какими-то дерганными движениями. Тао тут же заискрился, воздух вокруг нашей стоянки стал тяжёлым, и послышались трески и запах гари. Вся трава под ним была выжжена, а сам Тао - истощен, тупо глядящий в эту траву, с дрожащими руками-ногами. Хотелось подойти к нему и помочь, но я все еще опасалась остаточного заряда, который возможно сохранился.  
  
\- Способ Франкенштейна не подойдёт, - пробормотала будто сама себе, но уверенная в том, что меня слышат мои недавние собеседники. Мой взгляд внимательно следил за Тао, я была готовая в любой момент поспешить ему на помощь. - Мучить Тао я не позволю.  
  
\- Бедняжка, - Мэй сложила ладошки на груди, наверняка тоже глядя в сторону Тао. - Какие ещё есть варианты? Если что, у меня есть подопытные, - шепотом добавила Санву, и я со скромной улыбкой повернулась к ней, что указывала на своих парней, причем на всех. Бенго в ответ на такое заявление только пожал плечом, а Джин-Хо с возмущением открыл рот, но тут же закрыл, промолчав, и быстро спрятался за спину Раэля.  
  
\- Нет-нет, мы никого не будем мучить, даже особо бесячих, - задумчиво промурлыкала в ответ, глядя на Родерика, но потом опустила взгляд в пол, понимая, что время и ситуация не особо располагает к шуткам. - Да и к этому варианту только Тао бы подходил. Я бы детей скорее истощила, чем помогла бы, а больше никто с электричеством особо не дружит. Нам нужно придумать что-то другое.  
  
\- Еще придумаете, - М-24 ободряюще приобнял меня, лишь мельком взглянув на Санву и кивнув ей. - Вам просто нужно немного времени. А тебе - расслабиться. Даже в моей случае к тебе решение пришло не сразу, хотя мой случай не был таким трудным, - немного вяло кивнула Эмычу в ответ, но в общем была согласна. Его случай особо простым не был, и я смогла справиться одна, а тут я еще и в тандеме с Франкенштейном... - Вы успеете все придумать прежде, чем дети подрастут, я верю в это.  
  
\- Ты пожалуй прав, - кивнула модифицированному и позволила себя увести от лавочки, на которой были расположены бумаги. - Шансы, что мы успеем, велики, даже учитывая скорость их роста.  
  
\- Какой мужчина, - вздохнула Мэй, а я, повернувшись через плечо, посмотрела в ее сторону. Она стояла, прижав ладошки к щекам и восхищенно смотрела на нашего Эмыча. - Давайте его женим, такой экземпляр пропадает!  
  
\- Может он не хочет, - с сомнением вышел из-за спины Раэля Джин-Хо, словно опасаясь что мы его сейчас, как самого молодого среди гостей, возьмем на опыты.  
  
\- Как это?! - удивилась Санву, а я сочувственно посмотрела на М-24, что чуть ли не перебежками уводил меня от этой компании. - Ой, ему мужчины нравятся?  
  
\- Я не это имел в виду, - сказал Джин-Хо, но было поздно, Мэй кинулась следом за М-24 и мной, ехидно и очень-очень хитро улыбаясь.  
  
\- Эмушка, ты каких мужчин любишь? - ничего не стесняясь, прокричала Мэй, привлекая к нас внимание абсолютно всех окружающих, и мне оставалось только тихо хихикать, пока М-24 прикидывал, как бы тут смыться. Повернувшись за спину, я заметила что Санву делает вид, что не бежит, но приближается неумолимо. Позади нее стояли Джин-Хо, что закатил глаза и Бенго, что прикрыл глаза ладонью, не скрывая тихого смешка.  
  
\- Я... Я не... Не надо меня женить! - М-24 смутился от подобного, но расслабился, когда его взгляд встретился с моими смеющимися глазами. Остановившись, он дождался Мэй, и приобняв ее своей лапищей, по чистому недоразумению называющейся рукой, стал объяснять ей, что ему нравятся девушки. Я хохотала почти все время, пока длился этот пикантный разговор, а потом немного разогнала народ, что уже начал обсуждать обед. Нет, сама идея общего обеда была не плоха, но явно не сейчас! Теперь мы должны были спешить, не хватало мне ко всем прочим неприятностям добавлять еще не желаемые задержки в нашем путешествии. Да и надо показывать детям пример - хотя бы то, что пунктуальность очень важна, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Благо, многие со мной согласились, и каждый побрел к себе. И лишь когда все были готовы, и каждый водитель подал сигнал фарами, мы двинули в путь.  
  
  


***

  
Наша дальнейшая поездка прошла без остановок. Единственный привал, на котором я настояла, планировали сделать где-то под вечер, в лесу, так сказать, пожить немного на дикой природе, как полагается, когда выезжаешь куда-то кемпингом. Так же, естественно, был вопрос отдыха для водителей, на котором так же настаивала только я - все наши шофера храбрились, уверяя, что они и сутки могут выдержать без сна. В итоге я это сопротивление задушила в зародыше, напоминая, что у нас вообще-то "человеческие" каникулы, так что теперь я вполне довольная наблюдала то за ливнем за окном, то за своими детишками, что не обращали на меня внимания, тем самым позволив мне спокойно понаблюдать.  
  
Еще когда я только зашла в кемпер, то отметила, что девочки и Генри, пусть и пришли в себя после наркоза, то все еще были квелые. В таком состоянии им, естественно, было не до игр, так что понимающе им улыбнувшись, я включила их любимые мультики. Детки наблюдали за быстро движущимися картинками так, будто это было в порядке вещей, и мне оставалось только удивляться их скорости восприятия. Даже на пробу включила им мультфильм не на быстрой перемотке, а в обычном темпе, и происходящее на экране все так же увлекало детей, как и до изменения ритма. Пожав плечами я опустилась на этаж ниже, собираясь приготовить детям перекус, но на меня ожидала там засада. От очень коварной, пушистой агентки. Адели напала на мою ногу, и отпускать не собиралась, словно забыла как втягивать коготки.  
  
Рассмеявшись, я отняла от себя эту горе-покусительницу, и села, принявшись с любовью ее наглаживать, почесывать, всячески ласкать и сюсюкаться. Франкенштейн, что выруливал по извилистым горным дорогам мысленно хмыкал, посылая мне, одну за одной, волны тепла. Правда, когда я не особо реагировала, увлекшись своим занятием, он припомнил мне почему я вообще-то спустилась и добавил с издевкой, что его праведный гнев от ревности уже не за горами. На подобное замечание я только развернулась, посмотрев на его блондинистый затылок, и так же мысленно заверила, что только его одного люблю больше всего на свете. А после отпустила Адели, что начинала засыпать на коленях, и принялась делать обещанный перекус.  
  
С появлением прямо перед их носом сочных, хрустящих фруктов и овощей, детки немного оживились, принимаясь опустошать тарелку до того активно, словно они голодали несколько месяцев. Во время этой небольшой трапезы близняшки отвлеклись, все чаще зыркая в мою сторону, чем на экран. Я же в долгу не оставалась, и корчила им рожицы, так что вполне закономерно к сестрам вскоре присоединился Генрих, заинтересован их смешками. Я уже даже потянулась, чтобы выключить сказку, и как-то поиграть с детьми, но сын меня остановил.  
  
\- Мама, не надо, я хочу досмотреть, - он отстранил мою руку, сам потянулся к мышке, и настроив просмотр в быстром темпе, уткнулся в экран. Я заинтересовано проследила за его взглядом и заметила, что он не отводит жадного взгляда от девочки, что то и дело сидела, играла или залазила в свой дом на дереве.  
  
\- Он тебе понравился? - я указала пальцем на домик, и сын активно закивал головой.  
  
\- Очень классный. Хочу туда, - завороженно наблюдая за происходящим на экране, пробормотал сын, на что я только хмыкнула, поделившись идеей с мужем. По сути, можно будет и подумать над домиком на дереве, как вернемся в Сеул. Девочки мою заминку заметили и я, уже не трогая Генри, повернулась к ним.  
  
\- А вы, девочки? У вас есть какие-то желания или мечты?  
  
\- Я хочу туда, - Вика, не долго раздумывая, указала на вход в лабораторию, на что я заинтересовано вскинула брови.  
  
\- Туда? А что тебе там понравилось?  
  
\- Стекляшки, - улыбнулась дочка, и заметив, что я не особо изменилась в лице, продолжила. - И такие красивые водички, так много, разноцветные, - Франки, наблюдая сквозь мои мысли за мечтательным выражением лица дочки, хмыкнул, поворачивая кемпер на очередной поворот. - И запах такой... Не вкусный, но красивый. А некоторые воняют, но смешно воняют, нос от них щиплет, - Виктория скорчила рожицу с высунутым языком, что наверное подразумевалось как жест брезгливости, но улыбка не позволила вполне передать соответствующие эмоции.  
  
\- О как. Тогда мама с папой тебе обязательно расскажут что к чему, и ты сможешь сама создавать такое, - после моих слов на лице Вики появился искренний восторг.  
  
\- Пойдем сейчас? - дочка нетерпеливо сложила ладошки, чуть ли не потирая их.  
  
\- Нет-нет, - слегка рассмеялась, заметив такую реакцию. - Потом, когда ты немного подрастешь. Ты пока что еще слишком маленькая и...  
  
\- Ну мам! - Виктория тут же меня перебила, недовольно насупившись и поднимаясь, а я покачала пальцем, стерев с лица любую веселость. Уже не в первый раз замечаю за ней подобное капризное поведение, и чем старше дочь - тем сильнее. Надо это пресечь.  
  
\- Будешь так капризничать, то вообще не получишь желаемого. Вот, смотри, Генрих не капризничает из-за того, что я ему не дала домик на дереве сиюминутно, - неодобрительно посмотрела на дочь, что обиженно скрестила руки на груди, садясь обратно. Хоть она и смотрела на меня волком, было ясно, что ей стыдно. - Пойми, детка, в мире не всегда все складывается лучшим образом. Иногда на желаемое нужно ждать годами, иногда этого вообще не получаешь. А я тебе обещаю, ты желаемое получишь, но придется подождать. Понимаешь?  
  
\- Да... - Вика опустила руки на ноги, рассматривая свои ладошки так внимательно, будто боится пересечься со мной взглядом, хоть страха я не чувствовала. Решив разрядить обстановку, я повернулась ко второй близняшке.  
  
\- А ты, Фрэнни? Есть что-то что ты любишь или очень хочешь получить? - блондиночка от моего вопроса просияла, и чуть подавшись вперед - всплеснула ладонями.  
  
\- Да! Мне нравится цирк! Когда я буду такой большой как мама, у меня будет свой! - Фрэнсис развела ладошками над головой, словно желая показать размеры цирка, а я, поджав губы, с трудом сдерживала смех. Франкенштейн за рулем уже вовсю хохотал, так как мой сожитель еще в начале высказывания Фрэнни со смешком констатировал что всю эту экскурсию можно сравнить с путешествием цирковой труппы, а остановки в городах - как выступления, потому что всегда кто-то отожжет свой "номер". - Я буду тренинировать животных, меня будут даже грозные львы слушаться, - Фрэнсис поднялась, зарычав, словно пытаясь показать, каким большим будет лев, и как он будет опасен. - Или буду бросать ножи, или научусь колдовать как мама, и буду кроликов из шляпы вытаскивать, - Фрэнсис упала передо мной на колени, будто пытаясь увидеть в глазах ответ, научу ли я ее магии. Вика и Генрих от маленького представления сестры уже хохотали, так что я тоже не сдерживала улыбки. - Я могу даже быть как те тети, с перьями на голове - буду супер-классно ездить на лошадках! И задом, и передом, и стоя, и на руках!  
  
\- А клоуном не хочешь быть? - с интересом спросила у дочки, все так же улыбаясь, на что она поморщилась, явно недовольная вопросом.  
  
\- Не, клоуны глупые, а я умная. С них все смеются, - добавила Фрэнни, на что я ее только приобняла.  
  
\- Клоуны не глупые, малышка, - провела пальцем по щеке Фрэнсис, заставив ее с легким смешком спасаться от потенциальной щекотки. - Клоуны очень хитрые, они знают, как притвориться, чтобы рассмешить людей. Да и клоунов любят - кому не нравиться от души посмеяться?  
  
Детки закивали головой на мои аргументы и больше я их ни о чем не расспрашивала, а начала немного заниматься. Сначала мы делали те же упражнения, что и в Австралии, но быстро стало ясно, что детям уже что-то посложнее нужно, так что я просто включила энергичную музыку, показывая разные упражнения что помнила из зарядки в школе и на занятиях по плаванью. И хоть детки не все могли построить досконально, им явно нравились подобные занятия. После я пыталась им читать, но Генрих то и дело захлопывал книгу, а девочки явно летали в облаках, то и дело шутливо друг друга пиная. Я предложила им раскраски, к чему все трое отнеслись более благосклонно, и улыбнувшись, быстро побежала вниз, готовить обед. Сама не заметила, как прошло несколько часов! Уже спускаясь по лестнице, я триумфально улыбнулась своим мыслям - все-таки, я была права, и дети сами нам рассказали о своих увлечениях. Мы с Франкенштейном в унисон стали раздумывать, как лучше будет обустроить комнаты малышне, как только вернемся в Сеул.


	185. Часть 182

Приготовив наскоро обед, я заглянула наверх. Конечно, в процессе готовки я бегала туда и обратно, не оставлять же детей одних, но теперь, под конец, когда делала одновременно и салат, и прожаривала грудинку, и мариновала мясо к вечерним шашлыкам убегать наверх не представлялось возможным. Но к счастью, тишина не предвещала ничего плохого - дети спокойно сидели, усердно раскрашивая каждый свою картинку. Прилежнее всего получалось у Вики, Фрэнсис только самую малость отставала от сестры, часто выходя за линию, а Генри и вовсе оставлял много белых пятен на листочке, словно и не раскрашивал вовсе, а просто стачивал карандаши. Опять не выдав ничем своего присутствия, я спустилась вниз, и приготовив обед до конца, разложила его красиво по тарелочкам, и позвала малышню. Заслышав о еде, дети тут же устроили марафон бегущих слонов, громко топая на лестнице, даже Фрэнсис не решилась левитировать.  
  
Как бы я ни пыталась убедить детей есть медленнее, они все равно в рекордные сроки смели все с тарелок. Генри и вовсе попросил добавку, и ел уже не спеша, в то время как его сестры умчались наверх, дальше рисовать. Видимо, сына подобное не особо увлекало, но он не хотел чем-то отличаться от Вики и Фрэнсис, и поэтому все за ними повторял. Пока наш маленький принц растягивал гастрономическое удовольствие, я наложила на чистую тарелку полную порцию и подошла к Франкенштейну, с самой хитрой в мире улыбочкой. Муж смешался, глядя на меня, а прочитав мысли - простонал.  
  
\- Нет, - быстро припечатал он, но я только в жесте полной упрямости села на пассажирское сидение рядом.  
  
\- Да, - набрала на вилку немного салата, склонив голову в бок. - Неужели не хочешь пробовать моей стряпни?  
  
\- Милая, не голоден я, - попытался меня переубедить он, на что я только отрицательно замотала головой.  
  
\- Врунишка. Я же _чувствую_ что ты голоден, - Франки посмотрел мне в глаза, понимая, что меня не обманешь и вздохнул.  
  
\- Скоро будет небольшой перерыв, Тао сообщил что они будут есть, да и Рикки надо будет выгулять, - он снова посмотрел на дорогу, делая вид, что вовсе не заметил как я выпятила губу. - Может тогда...?  
  
\- Ну Франки, - посмотрела в его глаза с жалостью, и ждала, пока на меня взглянут хоть мельком. - Давай ты просто не будешь стыдиться и позволишь себя накормить? - Франкенштейн посмотрел на меня, потом на тарелку, где слегка исходила паром жаренная курица и запеченная картошка, а потом снова на меня и смиренно кивнул, давая свое согласие на мой маленький каприз.

***

  
Перерыв сделали почти сразу после того, как Франкенштейн доехал. По сути, все машины просто на пол часа стояли в лесу, пока каждый водитель в своем кемпере кушал или занимался всем необходимым, чего нельзя было делать за рулем. Почти никто не высовывался, кроме Гарды, что вышла с Рикки, так как на улице просто немилосердно лил дождь. Даже немного жаль стало волчицу, несмотря на то, что ее явно ничто не смущало. Я стала волноваться, сможем ли мы при такой погоде разжечь костер, но милый заверил, что там, куда мы едем, дождей таких, как здесь, не было. Я была склонная ему верить, так что довольно быстро успокоилась, вместе с мужем присматривая за детьми. Те нашли какой-то сайт, где были развлекательно-развивающие мультики, так что наша задача заключалась только в том, чтобы следить, не переключают ли они на что-то рейтинговое.  
  
Вскоре, когда перерыв кончился, и мы двинули дальше в путь, меня вдруг осенило, чем мы можем заняться, пока будем ехать. Не дело же это, чтобы дети все время сидели перед экраном. Протерла стол на кухне, создала штатив с пробирками, который уже создавала раннее, вытащила соломки для напитков, подхватила средство для мытья посуды и найдя миску, залила в нее воду. Все это выложила на столе и довольно кивнула, когда все нужное было под рукой - сахарница также, но она на столе была и раньше. Взяв в руки ножик, я сделала два ровные надрезы на кончиках соломок, и легко нажала пальцем так, чтобы пластик разошелся в разные стороны, в форме правильного, ровного креста. И вот теперь уже можно созывать малышню.  
  
\- Вика, Фрэнни, Генри! Спускайтесь, мама вам покажет что-то интересное!  
  
\- Ого, - пробормотала Фрэн, что была быстрее всех, так как левитировала, и просто перелетела через перила, повиснув у входа в кухню вверх тормашками.  
  
\- Что там? - сразу после нее на лестнице появилась Вика, и на мгновение замерла, чтобы тут же спуститься по лестнице с веселым гиканьем. Правда вот, не на ногах, а на попе, сдвигаясь с каждой ступеньки. - О-опы-ыты-ы! - на каждой ступеньке ее речь со смешным звуком прерывалась и я, помня как каждый ребенок хоть однажды спускался подобным образом, только усмехнулась.  
  
\- Да, будут опыты, - закивала теперь уже всем детям, так как за Викторией появился Генри, что с интересом наблюдал то за мной, то за столом, то за своей старшей сестрой, но не повторял за ней, а спускался нормально. - Я вам даже позволю самим сделать кое-что.  
  
\- Я! Я первая! - Вика тут же подскочила, с высоко задранной рукой, и нормально спустившись подбежала ко мне. - Я, пожалуйста! Я хочу тоже делать опыты дяде Кире как вырасту, - мы с Франкенштейном на такую фразу дочки беззлобно, но громко рассмеялись, а я еще и погладила ее по голове.  
  
\- Обязательно, только давай не опыты, а лечение будешь проводить, хорошо? - с интересом посмотрела на дочь, на что та была не особо уверенная, но в итоге закивала головой.  
  
\- Хорошо, лечить, а не опыты.  
  
\- Молодец, - растрепала ей волосы, и другой рукой, в которой были соломки, подозвала Фрэнсис и Генри. - Вы тоже идите сюда, никто не станет скучать.  
  
\- Идем! - Генри поймал за руку Фрэнни, что уже спустилась на землю, и потащив за собой, привел к столу.  
  
\- Значит так, начну с того, что мы будем делать, - вытянула руку, демонстрируя соломки, и жестом пригласила детей взять себе. - Сегодня будем делать мыльные пузыри. Это очень веселая забава, я в детстве это обожала. Возьмите по одной соломке, но пока что поставьте на столе - для начала нам надо будет приготовить жидкость.  
  
\- Ладно, - Вика, слушая меня внимательнее всех, отложила соломку, взглянув на меня.  
  
\- Здесь два стакана воды. Нам нужно добавить средство для мытья посуды, так что ваша задача, - внимательно посмотрела на три заинтересованные мордочки, - заполнить пробирки средством, и аккуратно вылить в миску. Столько пробирок это будет примерно полстакана, - указала на штатив, где в три ряда было по четыре пробирки.  
  
\- Каждый по дорожке? - деловито спросила Виктория, уже держа бутылку и склоняясь с ней над пробирками.  
  
\- Да, каждый наполнит свой ряд, и внимательно, ровно до линии нужно заполнить пробирку, - указала пальцем на четыре пробирки, а потом уточнила, указав на линию деления и Вика со сосредоточенным выражением лица приступила. - А я за это время растворю сахар.  
  
Генрих мне помог, насыпав две ложки сахара, Фрэнсис подала ложку, а я стала размешивать, следя и за водой, и за работой детей. Движения их были не скованные, натуральные, но очень осторожные, не хаотичные, что не могло не радовать. С улыбкой помешивала сахар, пока не пришло время опустошать пробирки. Детишки подошли к делу основательно, не позволяя, чтобы на стенках осталось хоть чуть-чуть важного геля и полоскали пробирки в воде. Чем бы дитя не тешилось... Позволив им на такую небольшую креативность, я сдержанно предупредила, что во многих экспериментах так делать не стоит, если они не хотят себе навредить, и быстро размешала нашу жидкость. Проверив ложкой ее консистенцию я осталась более чем довольной, и с улыбкой подхватила соломку.  
  
\- А теперь смотрите... Мама вам покажет, а дальше вы сами, - энергично опустив соломку трижды в воду, я уверилась, что на "крестике" есть тонкая пленка, и подула в целый, не разрезанный кончик соломки. Воздух, пройдя по пластику, раздул пленку и получился красивый, разноцветный от разводов, пузырь. Дети ахнули, я ловко махнула соломкой, отсоединяя пузырь от соломки, и больше моя помощь нужна не была - дети кинулись к новому развлечению, и я была уверенная, что они в этом деле точно преуспеют, а возможно и переплюнут свою мамочку.  
  
  


***

  
С досугом для детей я не прогадала. Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнсис быстро просекли фишку, осознав, как много есть вариантов в игре с мыльными пузырями и жидкостью для их производства. Вначале я внимательно наблюдала, волнуясь, чтобы никто из детей случайно не наглотался этого, но когда Фрэнсис вдруг стала плеваться, то поняла, что с миссией провалилась. Но по крайней мере у детей не было соблазна даже и пробовать, Вика и Генри поверили словам своей сестры, что жаловалась, насколько это отвратительно на вкус. Чтобы немного сгладить углы, я стала утешать дочь, и в качестве небольшой компенсации - намылила ладонь и показала детям как выдувать пузыри из жеста "окей". Ожидаемо, это привело их в восторг, а особенно - возможность держать шар на ладошке.  
  
Я не запрещала им почти ничего - они пролили одну пробирку жидкости на стол, начиная выдувать из лужи шары, потом додумались пропихивать внутрь соломку, делая шары внутри шаров. Как итог, они даже попытались построить из пузырей башенку, что не особо у них получалось, так как те то и дело лопались. Усмехнулась, чувствуя от детей эмоции чистого веселья, восторга и интересна и решила им не мешать. Пускай сами придумывают, это намного интереснее, чем получать все на блюдечке. Дав относительную свободу нашим спиногрызам, я решила не подниматься наверх, а быть здесь, на подхвате в случае конфуза, и с расслабленным вдохом села возле Франки на пассажирском сидении. Он не сразу на меня посмотрел, хотя и было понятно, что мое приближение заметил - его аура лучилась удовольствием.  
  
\- Нашла чем их заинтересовать? - вопрос был риторическим, так как он уже знал на него ответ, но я все равно фыркнула, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Ну естественно, кто как не их мамочка, - посмотрела на Франкенштейна, что как раз оторвался от дороги, чтобы взглянуть мне в глаза. В уголках его губ затаилась улыбка. - Я им еще о-о-очень многое хочу показать. Надо только молиться, чтобы я успела.  
  
\- Все успеешь, - милый решил сразу срубить на корню все предвестники плохого настроения, и должна признать, у него получилось. Он был так уверен в том, что я успею, что хочешь или нет - но поверишь в то, что так оно и будет. - Еще немного - и мы будем на месте. Максимум - час.  
  
После этого заявления моего мужа я взглянула на дорогу, что простиралась перед лобовым стеклом. Пока что мы ехали по относительной равнине, но вдали уже был заметный серпантин сложной, горной дороги, с ее завораживающими, крутыми поворотами. Погода тоже была, что надо - солнце робко выглядывало из-за туч, все еще висевших над головами, и горизонт, прячущийся за горами, начинал медленно окрашиваться в оранжевый свет. В итоге, преодолев эти извилистые дороги, мы выехали по другую сторону горы, тем самым разбив на небольшой лагерь с видом на солнце, медленно садящееся в воду. Момент был настолько волшебным, что хотелось как можно быстрее подготовить все, чтобы можно было уже сесть и просто любоваться. Даже наши детки оторвались от игр с мыльными пузырями. Ну, точнее, каждый себе набрал пробирку и продолжал, но уже снаружи.  
  
После короткого совещания со всеми, кто вышел из кемперов, мы решили разжечь костер. Было уже довольно зябко, так что это могло быть единственный спасением, если мы вообще хотели провести вечер вместе. А я очень хотела, так что выступала активнее всего за подобной идеей. Тао и Такео, правда, были полны сомнений, что им удастся найти хоть две или три сухие палки, даже заверения Франкенштейна, что здесь дождя не было, не помогли. Отчасти, я понимала парней, так как здесь влажность была высокой, и вкупе с низкой температурой казалось что здесь только что был ливень, но за хворостом я послала чуть ли не всех присутствующих. Даром я, что ли, богиня? Да даже если ветки и хворост будут влажными, для меня не будет проблемой их просушить. Парни попытались мне возразить, и придумать альтернативные развлечения, чем меня разозлили.  
  
И нет, вовсе не тем фактом, что смели мне противоречить - на пути социализации всех наших членов семьи я была рада каждой идее, всем, кто выступал с инициативой. Но прыжки с утеса в море?! Я все понимаю, повышенная регенерация, более быстрые реакции тела, ничего им не будет... Даже Шинву и Эшлин я была готова скрепя сердце пустить (и то только потому что знала, что иначе они без спроса полезут), но когда мои дети выразили живой интерес, позабыв о мыльных пузырях, я отругала Тао, что явно не был согласен отступать от идеи, а максимум - перенести, и послала его и других модифицированных в лес. Так что на этой, не совсем веселой, ноте модифицированные удалились покорять кусты, внимательно глядя себе под ноги, а мы, вместе с Е-Рановцами, расстелили покрывала вокруг потенциального костра и принесли еду с чаем на стоящий неподалеку столик.  
  
\- Рагар-ним, а мы купаться будем? - довольно быстро до меня донесся голос Мэй, что усердно куталась в теплый свитер, и следовала везде за моим Хеном, чуть ли не буквально не давая ему прохода. - Рагар-ним, а с утеса попрыгаем вниз? Рагар-ним, а давайте поймаем большущую рыбищу, размером с Родерик-ниму, а наживкой сделаем Урокая?  
  
\- О, Мэй, ты тоже будешь прыгать? - заинтересовано переспросил Тао проходя с охапкой хвороста возле нее. Дернула губой, все еще будучи раздраженной от этой "гениальной" идеи... Так и знала, что Тао испортит мне детей! Не разбаловал, так влияние дурное оказывает. Но как следует злиться на него не получалось все равно. - Завтра должно быть чуть теплее, вот мы и хотим использовать теплые деньки.  
  
\- Мне все ещё не нравится эта идея, - ворчливо отозвалась, совсем не скрывая своего отношения к такому времяпровождению. Фрэнсис, которая как раз была у меня на руках, и позволяла мне усадить ее возле своих брата и сестры также как и я недовольно посмотрела на Тао.  
  
\- И мне не нравится. Почему нам нельзя?  
  
\- Это развлечение для взрослых, - бескомпромиссно ответила детям, от чего близняшки снова поникли, а Генрих казался равнодушен.  
  
\- Мы найдём интересное занятие и для вас, - улыбнулась ободряюще детям Мэй. - Дайте подумать, чем же я занималась в детстве?! - она до того сильно задумалась, что даже не заметила подошедшего к ней Раэля со сложенными на груди руками.  
  
\- Даже взрослым нельзя заниматься тем, что ты творила в детстве, Нуна, - наставительно произнес Кертье, на что Мэй нахмурилась  
  
\- Эй, - Санву хлопнула его ладонью по плечу, и теперь не только я, но и дети внимательно наблюдали за этой небольшой сценкой. - Не говори такого, могут ведь подумать, что я была оторвой! Я вела себя хорошо, - она даже покивала головой посматривая то на детей, то на меня. Ух, и много мне стоило, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
  
\- Без обид, но даже я в это не верю, - легко бросил Франкенштейн, что как раз нес шампура и я мягко улыбнулась, укрыв детей пледом. Быстро он, однако, справился.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, скучно не будет, - улыбнулась детишкам, что глянули в мою сторону недоверчиво. - Будут шашлыки, рассказы, музыка, танцы, - стала перечислять, подмигивая детям. - А потом для вас будет сюрприз.  
  
\- Это будет что-то классное, мама? - заинтересовано спросила Вика.  
  
\- Мама, пусть будет классное! - тем же тоном добавила Фрэнсис.  
  
\- Обещаю, вам понравится, - заверила их, в итоге все-таки заметив в их глазах искры радости.  
  
\- А сейчас поджарим грибы, - Мэй продемонстрировала всем нам улыбку, а в ее ладонях была веточка с нанизанными грибам. Красноватыми, даже на первый взгляд абсолютно не пригодными к употреблению в пищу. Вскоре, приглядевшись, я узнала эти грибы - паутинник красноватый. - Поджарим на костре. Правда они симпатичные? - Санву явно была довольная своей находкой, и всячески вертела веточкой, любовно разглядывая грибочки. Я уже хотела вмешаться, и деликатно ей намекнуть, что не стоит, но Франкенштейн пустил по нашей связи импульс, который можно было расценивать как "сам разберусь".  
  
\- Мэй, лучше не надо, они ядовитые, - Франкенштейн перехватил у нее веточку, отложив ее, во избежание, подальше. - Если хочешь грибов, то можешь пойти со мной, уверен, неподалеку найдутся и съедобные.  
  
\- Ладно, - девушка обрадованно выскочила на ноги, чуть ли не в ладоши хлопая. Мягко улыбнулась, наблюдая за этой картиной. - Мы с Фланелем за грибами!  
  
Не успели мы как либо отреагировать на заявление Мэй, как раздался громкий, отчетливый шорох, звуки сминаемых ботинками веток, и вскоре из леса вышел Бенго. Почти все, и я в том числе, посмотрели на него с недоумением. Волосы порядком всклокочены, будто нарочно, как еще после ни одной, даже самой тяжелой драки не было, с запутанными в них листочками, веточками, травой... С трудом, но мне получилось сдержать хохот, когда я представила, как вычесываю эти волосы, а собранное добро - использую потом в качестве хвороста. И это не все, что смущало в его внешнем виде. Джемпер, в котором был Бенго, разорван чуть ли не на всей длине рукава, от локтя до самой лопатки, нещадно испачкан не только в грязи, но и в траве, как впрочем и его джинсы. И словно этого всего было мало - у парня еще и фигнал был, довольно внушителен, правда уже немного рассасывающийся благодаря регенерации.  
  
\- Я наблюдал за ежиками, - пробормотал Бенго, почувствовав себя неловко, наверно, от воцарившейся вокруг тишины, и стыдливо отведя от всех нас взгляд, прихрамывая, направился в кемпер. Мэй немного задумчиво за ним проследила, а потом повернулась к Франки.  
  
\- Фланель, а мы после того, как грибы найдём, посмотрим на ежиков?  
  
\- Похоже, мне надо будет переговорить с Бенго насчет ежиков... - недовольно пробормотал мой муж, но так, чтобы услышали окружающие, а потом повернулся к Мэй. - Я не уверен, не попрятались ли ежики от холода... И вида Бенго.  
  
\- Я сейчас вернусь! - почувствовав острую нужду в том, чтобы втихаря отсмеяться, я ловко спрыгнула с места, подхватив в руки фотоаппарат. Мельком бросила взгляд на Розарию, и заметив ее кивок, что могло значить, что она останется с детьми, я с облегчением побежала в те же кусты, где недавно был Бенго. Хотелось не только нормально посмеяться, не сдерживая себя, но так же возможно и попасть на след тех "ежиков", за которыми так любовно наблюдал не-наш снайпер. За происходящее я могла не волноваться - Розария и Лудис точно смогут нормально присмотреть за детишками, с Мэй же сейчас Франкенштейном, так что и здесь ситуация под контролем. Можно и ненадолго исчезнуть, побродить по лесу, что несмотря на холод, поражал своей красотой.  
  
После пары минут исследования леса легким, прогулочным шагом, я попала в место, где Бенго "наблюдал за ежиками". В этом я была уверена, на все сто процент. Передо мной бы склон, абсолютно ненатурально расчищен от разный листков, веточек, иголок сосен, и даже их шишек. Видимо, Бенго каким-то образом тормозил здесь головой, на что явно намекал как его внешний вид, так и то, что спускаясь по этому "пути", я нашла несколько длинных волосков, знакомого фиолетового цвета. Спустившись с этого склона, я, держа в кулаке собранные доказательства, заценила высоту, с которой упал Бенго, и хмыкнула. Все наши ребята неплохо расслабились во время этого путешествия, но базовые инстинкты у них все еще остались - иначе, стрелок точно не успел бы затормозить на этом небольшом кусочке равнины, и тогда пришел бы обратно еще и мокрый ко всему прочему. Если бы, конечно, его не пришлось вылавливать из воды.  
  
Хмыкнув самой себе, я сожгла волосы, что держала в руке, и дуновением воздуха опять "засорила" дорожку торможения, что открывала вид на каменистую землю. Ведь еще кто-то мог бы на это наткнуться, сопоставить факты, а смущать нашего гостя - не хотелось. Другое дело я, богиня, которая уже вскоре будет хозяйкой этого мира! Я знать об этом обязана, причем, в подробностях, поэтому не колеблясь ни секунды, обратилась к своему компьютерному помощнику, с надеждой, что все записалось на маячки, полученные от Андрея. К счастью, мои надежды оправдались, и я расслабленно шагала по лесу, просматривая запись и балдея с ее качества. Ах, хорошие плюшки дал Андрей, так хотелось бы за них отблагодарить. Вдоволь насмотревшись на зацикленную запись, я поблагодарила Пита, и посмотрев по сторонам, продолжила свою фотоохоту.  
  
Немного побродив, я сумела найти идеальное место, для атмосферных фотографий. Это было небольшое возвысшение, на котором бурно росли деревья и кусты, но кроме птиц - почти не было живности. Только одна, довольно отважная белочка, что дала беспрепятственно сделать себе несколько фотографий. Желая поблагодарить животное за сотрудничество, я призвала связку земли, немного ее изменяя по принципу плетения конструктов, и смогла создать фундук. Рыжая красавица, приняв угощение, тут же ускакала куда-то вниз, а я принялась за фотографирование природы, и открывшихся мне видов. А смотреть было на что: слева от меня - восток, очаровательно мрачный в вечернее время суток, да и еще с собравшимися там дождевыми тучами. Справа - запад, где солнце лениво грело горизонт, отражаясь в воде, словно в зеркале.  
  
Стоя здесь можно было себя почувствовать на грани двух миров, и я решила этим воспользоваться, создавая композицию для фото. Даже одно сделала панорамное, но боюсь, сделай я даже видео, не получилось бы в совершенстве передать атмосферу этого места. Пытаться я, конечно, могла, но решила не затягивать с заведомо проигрышным делом. Особенно, когда мой взгляд скользнул вниз, и я отметила там наш лагерь, расположившийся на равнине, возле небольшого обрыва. Вздохнув, я развернулась на восток, уйдя в противоположном направлении. Еще когда сюда поднималась, почувствовала две знакомые ауры, и сделала вид, что никого не заметила. Сейчас я бы по сути поступила подобным образом, если бы не заметила, что ребята уже собрали хворост, и прилагали все усилия, чтобы разжечь костер. Стоило уже собираться, в чем-то помочь им.  
  
Приближалась я тихо, но вовсе не для того, чтобы неожиданно напугать, или как либо иначе напакостить. Кира и Юна были тут в полном одиночестве, и мне банально хотелось узнать, нет ли между ними каких-то разногласий, не тревожит ли их что либо... И обоюдная ли их симпатия, конечно. Со своей стороны, несмотря на бесшумное передвижение, я не стала скрывать ауры, да и врать о том, что могла подслушать, тоже бы не стала. Ведь подслушивала я не праздного любопытства ради, а чтобы в случае чего предотвратить различные неприятные ситуации. Пройдя все препятствия в виде растущих здесь деревьев, я остановилась возле небольших кустов, максимум - мне по колено. Прятаться за ними было ниже моего достоинства, я стояла ровно, точно выделяясь между столбов деревьев, но поглощенные разговором Кирилл и Юна меня не заметили. Они, обнявшись, сидели под одним пледом, и наблюдали за мрачным, темным небосводом, который заволокли тучи.  
  
\- ... Понимаешь, я... - у ребят как раз был разговор, довольно интимный, и скорее всего - в самом разгаре. И Юна, и Кира, явно волнующийся, похоже, были слишком им поглощены, так как очевидно не заметили моего приближения, а моя аура не из тех, которую можно не почувствовать. Даже на всякий случай проверила, не навесила ли на себя отвода глаз, но нет, я была открытой, разве только не демонстрировала своего присутствия. - Я не могу сказать, что люблю тебя всем сердцем - оно не мое, - оборотень на секунду прервался, и в ауре Юны я почувствовала нотки грусти, только предвещающие серьезную тоску. Но вскоре их заместили эмоции удивления и непонимания - Кирилл поймал Юну за ладонь и мягко поцеловал костяшки пальцев, тут же приложившись к ним лбом. - Я люблю тебя и желаю всей своей грешной душой.  
  
На минутку настала тишина - Юна не знала, что сказать, Кирилл явно отходил от признания. Стало ясно, что если я сейчас себя не обнаружу, или же не смоюсь по тихому, то это может рассцениваться как вуайеризм. Не долго думая, я выбрала первый вариант, чтобы быть честной перед ребятами, и с мягкой улыбкой направила на них объектив камеры, нажимая на затвор. Щелчок фотоаппарата эта двойка услышала и они синхронно повернулись в мою сторону, чуть ли не соприкасаясь носами. Еще раз щелкнула фото, так как на фоне грозовых туч, сидящие под одним пледом, повернувшиеся через плечо в мою сторону - и в сторону объектива - Кира и Юна выглядели прелестно. Уверена, нашей модифицированной школьнице, по крайней мере, фото точно понравится. Еще один кадр я делать не стала, хотя так и подмывало - до того они мило выглядели, покраснев.  
  
\- Наконец-то я вас нашла, - с улыбкой опустила руку с фотоаппаратом, глядя на эту парочку.  
  
\- Ольга, ты... - начала было Юна, на что я только мягко улыбнулась, покачав головой, и тем самым - немного разметав волосы.  
  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я многого не услышала... Только самую малость, под конец, - подмигнула Кире, надеясь, что это его немного расслабит, но не особо преуспела в этом. Ну что же, жаль, надеюсь, труд вытеснит всякие неприятные мысли нашего оборотня. - Ладно, собственно, почему я вас искала. Кира, не спустишься вниз, к ребятам? Поможешь им там костер развести.  
  
\- Хорошо, - немного обижено буркнул он, и по сути, я могла его понять, но когда вслед за ним поднялась Юна, тоже собираясь упорхнуть отсюда, я нахмурилась, сделав большой шаг и перешагнув кустики. - А вот тебя, Юна, я бы попросила остаться. Хочу кое о чем с тобой переговорить.  
  
\- Мне стоит бояться? - с ироничным смешком поинтересовался Кирилл, явно намекая на наши разборки с Франкенштейном по поводу Суйи и Урокая, и я только скорчила ему рожицу, словно желая отзеркалить его ухмылку.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, у нас нет других тем для разговора, кроме как тебя обсуждать? - хмыкнула, но мысленно облегченно вздохнула - Кира явно не воспринял это ни как обидное замечание, ни как потенциальную угрозу его отношениям с Юной. И только тогда, когда Кира отдалился от нас на достаточное расстояние, я села возле Юны, глядя на горизонт и замечая вдали тонкую прожилку молнии. Учитывая цвет облаков, скорее всего там сейчас мощная гроза.  
  
\- О чем ты хотела поговорить? - заинтересованно спросила меня школьница, заправив прядь волос за ухо и не пытаясь скрытничать - в открытую смотрела прямо мне в глаза.  
  
\- Я хотела с тобой поговорить о твоих родителях, - не стала ходить вокруг да около, и посмотрев Юне в глаза, точно так же, как она мне, увидела там только удивление.  
  
\- О моих родителях? Что-то произошло?  
  
\- А вот ты мне скажи, Юна, - я перестала смотреть на горизонт, хотя было сложно отвести взгляд от бушующей природы, и полностью повернулась к ней. - Скажи мне, все ли у тебя в семье в порядке? Я знаю, норма - понятие растяжимое, но скажи мне, как ты себя чувствуешь в собственном же доме? - школьница посмотрела на меня немного недоуменно, и я осознала, что если ошиблась с выводом, то Юна меня может и не понять. Значит, нужно будет переспросить более подробно - я бы себе не простила, если бы потом оказалось, что я не заметила, как Юну обижали. Возможно, во мне говорила опаска на почве того, в какой я семье жила, но иногда лучше параноить свыше нормы, чем игнорировать подозрительные звоночки. - Скажи мне, не сравнивая своей семьи с другими, не сравнивая себя с иными девушками, скажи мне - ты чувствуешь себя любимой в своей семье? Ты счастлива?  
  
\- Ну, я точно уверенная, родители меня любят, - в ауре Юны была неуверенность, и я поняла, что не только от того, что она не может дать точного ответа, но так же и от того, что я могу заметить, как она ненавязчиво пытается сменить тему.  
  
\- Я спрашивала о тебе, а не о твоих родителях, - я отозвалась несколько резко, и заметив в глазах девушку уже неприкрытую опаску, решила что лучше будет вначале самой пооткровенничать, а потом ожидать того от своей собеседницы. И если она, поняв к чему я веду, опять переведет тему, я настаивать не стану, как и давить на нее. Но также я костьми лягу, но уверюсь касательно обстановки дома у нашей школьницы. Даже если придется нарушить приватность. - Пойми меня правильно, я недавно разговаривала с твоими родителями, и кое-что меня насторожило... Понимаешь ли, я буду искренней, в своем собственном доме я пережила ад, и не чувствовала себя там безопасно, от слова совсем. Поэтому хочу узнать, как у тебя с этим обстоят дела. Мне всего лишь хочется тебя уберечь, - моя собеседница на минуту замолчала, мучительно внимательно рассматривая свои ногти, не видя их. Она, все так же глядя на маникюр, подсознательными движениями будто пыталась содрать лак. Явно задумалась.  
  
\- Знаешь, я... Мне иногда просто бывает неуютно, я словно не хочу находиться в своем доме, - Юна все так же смотрела на свои ногти, но теперь уже более осознано, не пытаясь содрать лак ногтями другой руки, а только поглаживая плитку. - Жаловаться мне действительно не на что - родители обеспечивают меня всем нужным, оказывают любовь как на людях, так и дома. Меня никто не бьет, не обижает, на меня даже голос не повышают, даже в случаях, когда другие родители уже бы ругали на чем свет стоит. Но вместе с этим... Как бы сказать, - школьница перевела взгляд на горизонт, прекратив трогать свои ногти. Одна ее рука расположилась под грудью, а вторая поднесла пальцы и подбородку, будто их владелица крепко задумалась. Но по глазам Юны я видела - она уже знала ответ, и знала, какие слова употребить, но очевидно искала другого определения. Погладив ее по спине, я заметила как девушка резко выпрямилась, но не стала уходить от моих прикосновений.  
  
\- Скажи как есть, - перехватила взгляд своей собеседницы, и осталась серьезной. - Сейчас мы говорим как подруги, а не как педагог и ученица. Можешь даже матерные конструкции использовать, если это позволит тебе полнее передать свои ощущения.  
  
\- Не в том дело, я не зла на них. Просто иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что если заменить меня местами с каким-то роботом, у которого поведение лишь немногим похоже на мое - они бы и не заметили. Так было с самого раннего детства. Они следят за приличием, за моим внешним видом, в чем бы я не нуждалась - они постараются это обеспечить, каждый день спрашивают, как у меня дела, но во всем этом нет участливости. Будто все те вопросы и вся та забота - лишь для галочки. Они не ругают меня сильно за проступки, но и мои успехи тоже не замечают, принимают за должное, - слова лились потоком, Юна действительно пыталась максимально раскрыть мне свою проблему, рассказывая чуть ли не взахлеб. - Иногда мне кажется, что они словно лишены эмоций, лишены любви и эмпатии, словно они действительно какие-то киборги. Я... Мне больно смотреть на это. Просто больно при каждом разговоре с ними натыкать на стену, непробиваемую стену.  
  
После этих слов Юна замолчала, будто выдохлась, и я так же поддержала ее молчанием. Что делать с этим, я не знала - ведь судя по ее рассказу, у ее мамы и папы просто проблемы с выражением эмоций, это у людей не редкость. Даже у моей бабушки была та же проблема - забота у нее выражалась в упреках и указаниях, а любовь - в маниакальном желании накормить меня как можно большим количеством еды. Поцелуи, объятия и прочее у нее были только если нам делали снимки, или же когда мы были на людях. Но к этому можно было привыкнуть, так как она, пусть и не баловала ласками, то искреннее радовалась, принимая их от меня. А тут... Затык, с того, что я поняла. Немного изучающе глянула на Юну, заметив, с каким напряжением она ждет вердикта, и вдохнув, крепко прижала ее к себе. Сейчас именно это нужно этой девочке.  
  
Почувствовав на своем плече влагу, я нисколечки не удивилась. Сейчас слова Юне не были нужны, ей важен был язык тела. Нужно было, чтобы она хоть где-то чувствовала себя любимой, а не брошенной и ненужной. Только спустя некоторое время я решилась с ней заговорить, заметив, что поток слез сошел на нет. Спрашивала, шалила ли она, и если да - то как сильно. Спрашивала, как на подобное реагировали родители. Также хотела узнать, как они себя вели, когда пытались хвалить или поощрять Юну. И выслушав ряд подробных рассказов, где менялись только декорации и поступки Юны, я покачала головой, и стала ей объяснять, что и к чему, приводя в пример свою бабушку и других людей, у которых были проблемы с выражением эмоций. Особенно ярким примером были наши аристократы, Ноблесс и модифицированные.  
  
Тогда же я и заметила на лице Юны понимание всей ситуации, будто она смогла посмотреть на свою семью со стороны. Посоветовала ей учить язык тела, который редко врет, если человек ему не обучается, подсказала как читать лица, посоветовала следить за глазами, так как в них тоже не редко можно было отыскать истину. И что самое главное - предложила Юне просто-напросто рассказать все своим родителям, почти так же, как только что мне. И главное - сообщить им, как сильно ранит ее их безразличие. Но улыбка Юны говорила мне о том, что я уже помогла ей тем, что выслушала и поняла.


	186. Часть 183

После нашей минутки откровенности, укутав Юну в плед, я аккуратно отвела ее в сторону нашего импровизированного лагеря. Становилось холоднее, да и еще прямо в нашу сторону дул ветер с востока, холодный и полный влаги, свойственной дождю, так что сидеть и дальше на обрыве было бы не так приятно, как еще несколько минут назад. Когда мы пришли к остальным, костер уже горел, хотя огонек был маленьким и слабым, явно только-только зажегся. Ухмыльнулась в сторону Тао, что больше всех нас уверял, что не получиться вообще развести огня из-за сырости. Юна чуть ли не сразу по нашем прибытии побежала к себе в кемпер, потеплее одеться и согреться, и я ее не задерживала, лишь осмотрела обстановку. Благородные как и модифицированные, ходили как неприкаянные, лишь создавая видимость занятости.  
  
Так как все не особо понимали, чем можно заняться, я принялась командовать парадом. Киру и М-24 оставила присматривать за костром, чтобы случайно не погас, благородные под началом Сейры занимались подготовкой еды, как мяса, так и всяких салатов. Тао и Такео сделали попытку присоединиться к ним, явно желая познакомиться с явлением шампуров и веточек для прожарки овощей и маршмеллоу, но их, вместе с Урокаем я послала проверять техническое состояние кемперов. Еще успеют проникнуться готовкой, кто-то ведь должен будет поворачивать мясо у костра, пока оно не прожарится. С удовлетворением понаблюдав, как Сейра быстро и действенно вбивает всем своим собратьям азы готовки, я присела у костра грея руки. Тепло было немного, о чем я не преминула сообщить нашей юной Роярд, и та понятливо кивнула, передав Рагару свертки алюминиевой пленки с вкусным содержимым. Это должно готовиться "на слабом огне", следовательно здесь - пока костер не разогрелся как следует.  
  
Мой Хен выслушал мои наставления, где лучше расположить будущие вкусняшки, и метнулся обратно к Сейре, в чем-то там помогая Раджеку. Тао и Такео, уже закончив этот небольшой тех. осмотр, вернувшись, получили на руки по несколько шампуров и были отправлены к нам, возле костра. И хоть меня немного расстроило, что они явно не хотели остаться здесь, в нашем обществе, за смекалку я не могла не похвалить их - наши бывшие ДА-5-овцы быстро смекнули как, и под каким углом воткнуть в землю шампура, чтобы овощи медленно поджаривались без их помощи. Урокая же Сейра приставила помогать Регису, что уже недовольно сопел, так как у него не получалось. Я хмыкнула, перехватив взгляд Киры, что явно готовился окликнуть Ландегре очередной колкостью, и решила самой немного развлечься. Кирилл, явно почуяв неладное, прикинулся шлангом, но меня уже было не остановить. Да и я не собиралась сильно его подкалывать...  
  
\- Кира, я вижу ты сделал успехи в обольщении представительниц прекрасного пола...  
  
\- Только одной представительницы, спешу заметить, - чуть ли не сразу перебил меня он, опасливо глядя в сторону кемпера, где скрылась Юна.   
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, только одной, - я приподняла руки в защитном жесте, внутреннее усмехаясь от того, что оборотень очевидно воспринял дразнилки Юны всерьез. М-24, заметив мой взгляд, сделал вид, что его очень увлекла поверка небольшого сука на влажность. В тот же момент я уловила две знакомые ауры, но так как их хозяева все еще предпочитали прятаться между деревьев, то не стала палить контору. - Ты мне только скажи, что за Дон Жуан помог тебе найти выход из этой ситуации?  
  
\- Ну... - Кира, засмущавшись, чуть отвернул от меня лицо, придвигаясь к костру. Видимо думал что в свете никто не заметит румянца. - Мне Эшлин подсказала, так что я в общем... Начал все эти девчачьи дорамы смотреть. И я понял что девушки находят романтичным, а что нет.  
  
\- Боже, я похоже должна Эшлин выделить какие-то карманные деньги, - покачала головой с улыбкой, от чего товарищи по линии "М" посмотрели на меня несколько удивленно. - Она просто идеально справляется с различными задачами, и в отличии от вас, она не ждет, пока кто-то ее попросит это сделать. Просто замечательный ребенок.  
  
\- Что да, то да, она мне здорово помогла, - Кира закивал головой, очевидно не будучи задетый моими словами, так же как и Эмыч, что подталкивал веткой хворост и угли.  
  
\- Теперь твоя задача - ничего не запороть, - на моих губах блуждала пакостливая улыбка. - А то снова к Эшлин с советом придется бежать.   
  
\- Между прочим, если бы не твой "интерес", то всей этой ситуации с борделем и не было бы, - с упреком бросил Кира, и я в ответ рассмеялась. Стыдно не было ни капельки, учитывая, что уж я-то была в курсе, что Юна просто с ним дразнилась. Но думаю, после сегодняшнего признания (которое явно не было клише, а значит наш штатный оборотень сам это придумал) Юна смягчится. Как только я повернулась к костру, рассматривая свои ладони, то тут же услышала шорох, а подняв взгляд - увидела Франкенштейна с корзинкой в руках и свободно шагающую возле него Мэй.   
  
\- Мы вернулись. В целости, сохранности и с хорошим уловом, - любимый продемонстрировал всем нам корзинку с грибами, чуть ли не полную, а я быстро вскочила на ноги, глядя по сторонам и ища потенциальную жертву. Жертва, впрочем, и не думала скрываться, и замерев возле костра, пялилась то на корзинку, то на Мэй и Франки.   
  
\- М-24, хватай корзину и иди умой грибы, - дала задачу нашему Эмычу, и заметив его легкое недоумение, решила дополнить, тем самым подсказав, чтобы не было потом непоняток. - Только смотри, чтобы они не вернулись в кусочках, максимум можешь шапку от ножки оторвать.  
  
\- Шапку? Ножку? - с чистым изумлением и непониманием переспросил он, на что я только невесело рассмеялась. Да уж, как я могла забыть, что наши модификанты, хоть и стараются, но все еще остаются профанами в некоторых бытовых вопросах...  
  
\- Я даже как-то соскучилась за этим, - покачала головой, но почти тут же улыбнулась М-24, чтобы тот не подумал, что я с него насмехаюсь. - Мисс Сейра, поможете ему?   
  
\- Конечно, - благородная, до этого помогающая нарезать овощи, стряхнула руки. Эмыч, что уже принял от Франки корзинку, направился в сторону своего кемпера, и Сейра тут же последовала за ним. Как только мой муж лишился грибов, Мэй отошла от него, направляясь к своему сыну, что дремал неподалеку от наших детей, с которыми все еще играла Роза и Лудис. Видимо, хотела его разбудить, но передумала, глядя как он любовно прижимает к себе телефон. Только хмыкнула, и нашла следующую жертву - Раэля, что не прибился к нашим благородным, обучающимся готовке.  
  
\- Раэль, с тебя картину хоть сейчас пиши, - задумчиво произнесла она, изучив внимательно его профиль и Кертье открыв один глаз покосился на Санву.   
  
\- Набрали грибов? - в голосе не было привычной надменности, и я волей-неволей прислушалась к их разговору, не отстраняя рук от огня.   
  
\- Набрали, - кивнула Мэй, все так же глядя на аристократа.   
  
\- Обошлось без происшествий на этот раз? - деловито переспросил он.  
  
\- Обошлось, - вновь кивнула Санву, а потом встряхнулась, поднимаясь. - Идем, они уже костер разожгли, погреешься.   
  
\- Я не замерз, - сказал, как отрезал, Раэль, заставив меня ухмыльнуться. Вот ведь колючка ходячая.  
  
\- А Сейра такая красивая в отблесках огня... - Мэй не успела закончить как Раэль подскочил, даже не заметив, что благородной у костра нет и направлялся к нам. Санву, подоткнув плед сыну поспешила за ним, так же как и многие из благородной тусовки - многие блюда уже были готовы, и все поспешили принести их на столик поближе, что функционировал, как шведский стол. Там был даже огромный термос, литров на десять, с кипятком, и один поменьше, на три литра - с крепкой заваркой чая.  
  
\- Мы занимались очень полезным делом, а что делали вы? - поинтересовалась у меня и Киры, присаживаясь напротив.  
  
\- А ребята тоже делом были заняты, - указывала на место, где благородные уже заносили последние тарелки. - Вот, даже костер сумели развести, несмотря на то что в пути дождь шел все время, - улыбнулась несколько иронично, а Кирилл ухмыльнулся.   
  
\- Тоже мне большой труд, - оборотень подтолкнул одну из веток, заменив на этом посту М-24 и с удовлетворением глянул, как огонь выплевывает искры в воздух. Рагар, сидящий возле него, деловито посмотрел на свертки из алюминиевой пленки при самом краю костра.  
  
\- Мясо уже почти готово, - за неимением Сейры, благородный сообщил мне, слегка кивнув головой.  
  
\- Отлично, остальное? - посмотрела на всех остальных и Раджек с Ик-Ханом подобрались.   
  
\- Мы уже подготовили овощи.   
  
\- М-24? - чуть громче, чем обычно, отозвалась и из одного кемпера вышла Сейра.   
  
\- Он сейчас придет, грибы уже вымыты.   
  
\- Отлично! Тогда садимся и начинаем, - не долго думая, заняла место возле детей, приобнимая Генри и уже предвкушая. Как вкусную пищу, так и приятный вечер.  
  
\- Это будет здорово, - Мэй явно разделяла мое мнение, и быстро села рядом с Бенго. Ее "нянька", то бишь, Раэль задумчиво взглянул на Сейру, что складывала пиалы с соусами на столе и после недолгих раздумий - сел возле Санву. - А интересные истории будут? - полюбопытствовала она, даже не заметив подсевшего рядом благородного. - Или страшилки? На всю ночь? А кто останется, не сбежав трусливо, выигрывает!   
  
\- В общем, время офигительных историй, - дополнила вопросы Мэй, посмотрев на костер.   
  
\- Но для начала, давайте поедим, - Франкенштейн хлопнул в ладоши, раздавая палки с нанизанными овощами. Юна и Суйи сноровисто раздали то, что было в пленке, то есть мясо. - А потом у нас будет небольшой сюрприз.  
  
\- Сюрприз? - Мэй замерла с недонесеными до рта овощами.   
  
\- Интересно, - изогнут бровь Бенго и занялся мясом, от чего было не до конца понятно, о сюрпризе ли он, или об незнакомом ему ранее блюде.   
  
\- Ага, что это? Что? О, может ты и Ольга станцуете страстное танго? - Мэй зажмурилась, как по мне, несколько мечтательно, на что я только с интересом вскинула бровь. А вот Бенго от подобного предложения подавился и долго не мог прокашляться.   
  
\- Мало было танцев на свадьбе? - ухмыльнулась девушке, разрезая детям на тарелочке мясо, пока Франкенштейн поджаривал очередную порцию овощей.   
  
\- Отжигали вы неплохо, - хмыкнула Розария, а Мергас удивленно на нее глянул.  
  
\- Они танцевали достойно, - возразил он Розе, по сути, подтверждая ее высказывание, на что я лишь рассмеялась.  
  
\- Спокойно, Лудис, Роза нас не обидела, - кивнула благородному, что недоуменно смотрел то на свою коллегу-каджу, то на меня, но потом Элеанор смилостивилась, и склонилась к нему, что-то зашептав на ухо. Лудис в ответ понятливо закивал, хоть и хмурился, но довольно быстро принялся за еду, как и все мы здесь.   
  
Я с удовольствием пробовала мягкое и сочное мясо, что чуть ли не на языке расплывалось, и словив гастрономический кайф, не особо обращала внимание на окружающую обстановку. Мысли лениво протекали от одной темы, к другой, пока я не почувствовала, как к моему разуму прикасается любимый, по нашей связи. Не без удовольствия позволила ему навязать со мной контакт, и приготовилась слушать.  
  
\- _Когда мы с Мэй уходили, ты куда-то резво убежала. Не покажешь, чем занималась?_ \- посмотрела на своего мужа, что довольно невинно посматривал в мою сторону, и немного вздохнула. Как бы я не хотела сохранить чужие тайны только для себя - от Франкенштейна я скрыть ничего не смогу. Да и не хочу от него скрывать что-либо.   
  
- _Только если ты мне покажешь, как вы за грибами сходили, -_ мое лицо оставалось все таким же беспристрастным, будто я и не общаюсь ни с кем ментально, а вот в ауре некоторое предвкушение чувствовалось.   
  
- _По рукам. Я тоже обещал никому не распространяться об этом, так что будем с тобой в равных условиях, -_ на такие слова я только кивнула с улыбкой, и прикрыв глаза, на несколько минут забыла о своей еде.   
  
Перед глазами было все, что я видела, слышала, каждая секунда моего пребывания вне нашего лагеря. Так же был и разговор с Юной, который моего мужа не воодушевил, как и меня. Франкенштейн раньше и подумать не мог, что дома у Юны такая напряженная обстановка. Хотя, из всей семьи подобное мешало только нашей ученице - чета Су явно не видела ни в чем проблемы, и пожалуй именно этот факт был хуже всего остального. После, когда воспоминания дошли до того, как я разговаривала с Кирой, почувствовала, как все мое лицо расслабилось. Это я уже показывала любимому с большим удовольствием. А потом, когда Франки в моем воспоминании вышел из леса вместе с Мэй, я открыла глаза, и выжидательно посмотрела на мужа. Никаких больше намеков не было нужно, и он прикрыл глаза, точно как я недавно, а в мыслях появились картинки чужих воспоминаний.   
  
Начались они, естественно, с моего побега. Лудис и Розария нечеловечески быстро побежали в наш кемпер чуть ли не сразу, как я рванула, и вернувшись оттуда с игрушками - сели возле детей. Правда, наша малышня чуть ли не сразу сгребла все себе, не собираясь вовлекать взрослых в игры. Да и еще с головой накрылись пледом, делая вид, будто они в шалаше. Улыбнулась этой картинке, и задумчиво откусила немного мяса, пока муж вспоминал, что было дальше.  
  
\- Нуна, держись рядом с ним, - напутствовал Мэй Раэль, ткнув пальцем в меня-не меня и, удовлетворившись одним ее кивком, направился к Джин-Хо, который в одиночестве копался в телефоне сидя под деревом. Кертье сел по другую сторону на край теплого следа, прислонившись спиной к гладкой коре, и задумался, прикрыв глаза.   
  
Мой муж, как и Мэй, не собирались долго наблюдать за релаксом благородного, и довольно резво направились в лес, как только Франкенштейн прихватил с собой корзинку и нож. Он вел за собой Мэй, держа ее за ладошку в свободной руке. Конечно, выглядело это немного смешно, так как Санву явно не была маленьким ребенком, но учитывая, что она могла найти приключения на ровном месте... Очень осмотрительно со сторону моего мужа. Да и сама Мэй, вроде как, расстроенная подобным поворотом не была. Санву болтала, постоянно улыбаясь, и договорилась с Франки об одной авантюре - вечером, когда будем рассказывать истории, Мэй планирует рассказать одну, что будет преподнесена как ужастик. Моего мужа она попросила просто в определенном моменте сказать ранее договоренную фразу. Честно говоря, все звучало довольно безобидно, даже я подвоха не почувствовала, так что Франкенштейн в воспоминаниях согласился, вызывая у Мэй искреннюю улыбку. Когда они уже вышли на небольшую полянку, где грибы было заметно лучше, и не приходилось залезать под всякие там кусты, Франки указывал девушке на все съедобные грибы, и вручив нож - предложил их срезать и бросать в корзинку, что он нес.  
  
\- Это напомнило мне нашу первую встречу, - Мэй сдула со шляпки гриба землю и положив его в корзину, не поднимаясь, обернулась и улыбнулась ученому. - Я пришла к Рэю с огромной поганкой и заявила, что мы теперь друзья. Кстати, - она поднялась на ноги и прищурившись, посмотрела на корзинку. - А давай я из них суп сварю? Только нам нужны еще кабачки и мармелад.   
  
\- Довольно оригинальный способ познакомится, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, а потом глянул на Мэй. - Сколько тебе тогда было? А насчет супа... Не думаю что это хорошая идея, - веско сказал он, а потом, осознав, что может обидеть девушку, добавил. - Генрих и девочки могут обидеться, они хотели сварить суп.  
  
\- О, не буду обижать детей, они и так жаловались на скуку, - покивала головой Мэй. - Хотела спросить, но у Родерик-нима напрямую будет неприлично, поэтому у тебя спрошу. Почему он без девушки? Не может найти себе по росту? Или по самовлюбленности? Тут его, конечно никто не переплюнет. Даже ты, - Мэй сказала это тихо, отверну голову, в надежде, что любимый ее не расслышит, но было поздно. Правда, я на это только фыркнула, силясь не рассмеяться, да и сам Франкенштейн, что тогда, что сейчас, подобным высказыванием не чувствовал себя уязвленным.   
  
\- Я очень рад, что у него никого нет... О, этот тоже, Мэй, - пробормотал мой муж в воспоминаниях, указывая на гриб. - Мне Рагар однажды поведал, что он жуткий собственник. А его почившая жена была просто золотой женщиной, терпящей все выходки. И нашлась бы такая сейчас... Сомневаюсь, - пробормотал он, выдохнув. - И это к лучшему. А то зная жизнь и наглость жучары - они вдвоем жили бы у нас.  
  
Франкенштейн уже было чуть ли не ударился в невеселые думы, как бы это было, заживи у нас жучара вместе со своей избранницей (что будучи искренней, меня тоже подвергало в ужас), но отвлекся, заметив как посмотрела на него Мэй. Вся выпрямилась, подобралась, она явно собиралась защищать Родерика. Пока не раздался шорох, которого обычный, не улучшенный слух, не смог бы уловить. Санву тут же втянута голову в плечи, затравленно оглянулась и поднявшись в прыжке, с визгом бросилась на спину Франкенштейна. Обхватив его одной рукой за шею, другой прижимая к себе корзину и подогнув ноги, она повисла на нем в таком положении, едва ощутимо дрожа. Я даже не бралась предполагать, сколько в ее ауре на тот момент было страха...  
  
 _\- Надо будет тебе начать уже учебу с управлением энергией, -_ мысленно цокнула от недовольства, из-за ограничения, которым была невозможность чувствовать эмоции окружающих. Франки, послав мне волну согласия, успокоил меня, тем самым позволяя снова окунуться в воспоминания. Там мой муж как раз отходил от ступора, вызванного внезапным "нападением".  
  
\- Это скорпионы, да? - спросила она взволновано, дрожащим голосом. - Много? Ой-ей, не так я хотела окончить свои дни! Я даже с Раджеком не попращала-ла-а-ась, - заикаясь закончила она и еще сильнее вжалась в спину Франкенштейна.   
  
\- Кха... Мэй... - любимый чуть отстранил руку девушки, тем самым возвращая себе доступ к кислороду, и громко выдохнул. - Мэй, не бойся, это не скорпион. Это ужик, он не опасен, - голосом знатока заверил он Мэй и без труда поставил ее на землю, немного погладив по спине, словно пытаясь ее воодушевить. - Трогать его мы не будем, и он не станет трогать нас. Лучше продолжим искать грибы   
  
\- Ладно. Если я все же умру - клонируй меня, - выдала вдруг Санву, заставляя меня давить в себе смех, и не позволить никому постороннему заметить что-либо. От Мэй, конечно, всякого ожидаешь, но предугадать никогда невозможно. - Только грудь на пару размеров больше сделай.  
  
Фразой о груди Мэй явно успокоила себя, и стала следовать послушно за Франкенштейном. Правда вот, шаги она делала предельно осторожные, пружинистые, словно была готова в следующую же секунду убежать оттуда, сверкая пятками или запрыгнуть на ближайшее дерево. Чувствуя мимику любимого я поняла, что смотрел он на нее тогда с некоторым снисхождением, но явно не выражал это иначе, как взглядом. Они продолжили свое занятие, собирая грибы,где Франкенштейн все так же указывая Мэй, а она все так же их срезала, бросая в корзинку. И вот когда корзинка была полна чуть ли не доверху, этот тандем уже хотел развернуться и возвращаться, но дорогу им перегородили. На дорожке, ведущей обратно, на небольшом холме стояла лисица, не отводя взгляда полного смелости, но вместе с тем - удерживала безопасное расстояние.  
  
\- Фланель, - Мэй потянула его за рукав. - Кажется это богиня, которая подруга Ольги.  
  
\- Нет, Мэй, это просто животное, - муж повернулся к девушке, улыбаясь, за что и поплатился. Лиса, заметив что ее предполагаемый противник отводит взгляд, резво подбежала, и пользуясь некоторым ступором Франкенштейна, ловко стащила у него нож, тут же убежав в кусты. - Черт, - Франки чертыхнулся и помрачнел, недобро ухмыляясь, - теперь я вспомнил, почему с появлением цивилизации недолюбливаю лес. А ну вернулась сюда, воровка! - крикнул он, распространяя Копье, но животное, вместо того, чтобы повиноваться, в страхе добавило в скорости.   
  
\- Попробуй ее позвать, кыс-кыс-кыс-кыс, - Мэй присела на корточки, потирая пальцами. - Кыс-кыс-кыс-кыс. Может он нужен для самообороны? Интересно, давай посмотрим, - и она рванула следом за лисой.  
  
\- Мэй, подожди! - Франки рванул за девушкой, едва ее догоняя, даже при учете, что сразу рванул на сверхсилах. Но поймать Мэй за талию, прижав к своему корпусу у него получилось, и то только благодаря быстрой реакции. Зато, потом догнать лису стало плевым делом. Он поймал животное за холку точно в момент, когда оно попыталось нырнуть в гнездо. Лисичка, довольно симпатичная, должна заметить, от подобного расклада в восторге не была и резко мотала головой из стороны в сторону, ворча и опасно обнажая зубы, но стараха, что его укусят, у Франкенштейна не было. Во-первых, потому что лисица не смогла бы так вывернутся, а во-вторых, потому что все еще держала в пасти нож. Франки опустил Мэй на землю, давая ей возможность посмотреть на свою "добычу".  
  
\- Какая она хорошенькая, сердится. Раэля напоминает, - хохотнула она, с интересом разглядывая животное. - Ой, а давай ее домой заберем? Посмотрим кто кого в злобные гляделки переиграет, она или Раэль? Ты посмотри, а нож не отпускает. Может ее это, Союз завербовал и она, как новобранец, должна сама себе оружие добыть?  
  
\- Ох нет-нет, об этом не будет даже речи, мне хватит зверинца, - по голосу мужчины было понятно, что на компромисс он не пойдет и я сейчас, оторвавшись от воспоминаний, посмотрела на Франкенштейна, смущенно и извиняюще улыбаясь. Все-таки каждое из животных, что теперь было в составе нашей экскурсии, тем или иным образом было мной одобренное. Мой муж коротко на меня взглянул, отрываясь от воспоминаний, и с улыбкой сжал мою ладонь, словно заверяя, что извинения приняты. А вот в воспоминании, к которому вернулся чуть ли не сразу, на его лице отпечаталась усталость, что не сложно было поучвствовать. - Давай ты осторожно заберешь ей нож, и я ее отпущу восвояси, на корм более крупным представителям фауны?   
  
\- Как на корм? - Мэй, уже протянувшая руки к ножу, замерла и уставилась на Франкенштейна со слезами на глазах. - Нет, давай оставим нож, он ей нужен для самообороны.   
  
\- Мэй, это просто животное, - Франки указал на лисичку, что тут же не преминула предпринять попытку вырваться, будто доказывая эти слова о ее обыкновенности и естественных реакциях на различные ситуации. - Оно не знает, как использовать нож, ее привлекло то, что он блестит. Он ведь сложен, лиса не сможет его открыть. А если бы подобное чудо произошло - она бы могла сама себя поранить, - уверенно, но мягко сказал мой дорогой, глядя на Санву. - Забери, пожалуйста, нож.   
  
\- Да, ты прав, ты прав, - Мэй кивнула и, положив ладонь на морду лисицы, закрыв ей глаза вытащила нож, лязгнувший по клыками. - Береги себя, лисонька, чтобы тебя не съели.   
  
Картина была трогательной, поэтому, услышал как фыркнул тогда Франкенштейн, я уже хотела возмутиться, но вместо этого продолжила просмотр. Санву отстранила ладонь от морды животного, и муж тут же отпустил животное, просто разжав ладонь. Лиса коротко фыркнула, недовольно глядя в мои-не мои глаза, и тут же убежала, лишь махнув хвостом на прощание. Мэй проследила за ней, а потом посмотрела на Франки, чуть изогнув бровь.   
  
\- Ты ей не понравился, - уверенно заявила она. - Ты замечал, что вообще животных ты не привлекаешь? Мой кот портит твои - ты, который в моем мире, вещи - а ящерица Пушинка пытается откусить твои пальцы, и в лесу все белки разбежались.  
  
\- Все да не все, - Франкенштейн указал Мэй на ветку высокого дерева, где сидела рыженькая белка, деловито очищающая орех от шелухи и глядящая на людей снизу пофигистично. Хмыкнув, я вскинула бровь, узнав в ней белочку, которая согласилась мне немного попозировать на моей фотоохоте. Небось, и ела сейчас тот самый орешек от меня. Франки в воспоминаниях, пользуясь тем, что Мэй заинтересовалась животным, забрал у нее нож и заодно - корзинку с грибами. - А теперь давай поспешим, нас наверное уже все заждались.   
  
\- Идем, а то и правда Раэль поисковую экспедицию устроит. Он иногда невыносимо раздражительно заботлив, - Санву вздохнула, и с каким-то не то упреком, не то завистью, глянула на моего мужа снизу вверх. - Вот тебе с Ольгой повезло, она тебя так не опекает, а Раэль - будто мой папочка. Она тебя отпускает по мирам гулять? - всю дорогу без устали Мэй засыпала его вопросами, никак пользуясь тем, что теперь они могут побыть немного наедине. Как-никак, у меня всего вызнать не получается, да и к Франкенштейну она, пожалуй, привыкшая, в ее мире она уже прочно обосновалась в Сеульском особняке.   
  
\- Я не особо заинтересован такого рода путешествиями, - Франкенштейн слегка ухмыльнулся, приподняв один лишь уголок губ, и уверенно пошел через лес, ведя за собой Мэй. - Но уверен, если бы захотел, Ольга бы меня отпустила .  
  
\- Вот она какая хорошая. Нашему бы Фланелю такую. Ой, ты не думай, он в нее не влюбился пока она у нас гостила, - при этом Мэй отвернулась в сторону усиленно делая вид, что высматривает белок. Тогда, в воспоминании, Франкенштейн так же сильно сдерживался от смеха, как и я сейчас. - Просто я думаю он немного одинокий, нас у него мало. У тебя вот семья большая, тебе не скучно. Может нам еще кого-нибудь завести? У тебя аллергии нет на собачью шерсть?   
  
\- Аллергии нету, - тут же сдал своего клона в другом мире Франки, даже с некоторым злорадством. Заинтересованно посмотрела на своего мужа, подумав, что возможно он все еще злиться из-за Рикки, но как следует эту мысль я не развила, так как воспоминание еще не закончилось, несмотря на то, что любимый, отстранив ветки какого-то низкого дерева, уже мог заметить костер, возле которого мы все сейчас восседали, в условной тишине наслаждаясь едой. - Но я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ты точно замещаешь моей версии из вашего мира с десяток других людей и не людей.   
  
\- И что же тогда делать? - голос Мэй был действительно обеспокоенный, и я мягко улыбнулась, радуясь, что хоть кто-то есть в другом мире, кто радеет за мою альтернативную версию не меньше, чем тот же Рейзел, к примеру. - Я хочу чтобы он был счастлив.   
  
\- Я не знаю, как тебе помочь, Мэй, - Франкенштейн посерьезнел, что уже в самом голосе чувствовалось, и опять посмотрел в сторону костра. Только теперь я еще и имела возможность наблюдать со стороны за тем, как разговариваю с Кирой. Пожалуй, именно тогда, в тот момент я почувствовала их приближение. - Но если он хоть немного похож на меня - то береги себя. Ты точно важна для него.  
  
\- Хорошо, я буду осторожна, - так же серьезно кивнула Санву, а потом смешалась, отведя взгляд от Франкенштейна и посмотрела на молодое деревце, что росло неподалеку. - Ой, ты только никому не говори, что я там... Ну, скорпионов... И запрыгнула на тебя, а то Джин-Хо этого до конца жизни не забудет, - Мэй смутилась, почесав нос, а я только хмыкнула, умиляясь этим воспоминаниям. Но ничего, уж я-то никому и ничего не взболтну.  
  
\- Не бойся, никому не скажу, - Франки подмигнул Мэй, поймав ее за ладошки и уверенным шагом вывел из тени кустов, являя всем присутствующим. - Мы вернулись. В целости, сохранности и с хорошим уловом... - воспоминания закончились на знакомой мне ноте, и я, несколько раз быстро заморгала.  
  
\- _Спасибо, что показал. Теперь, по крайней мере, не умру от гложущего меня любопытства,_ \- в моем мысленном голосе, конечно же, была легкая издевка, за что любимый покачал пальцем, шутливо мне угрожая, и вернулся к еде.   
  
Я, почувствовав сытость, не стала дольше мучиться с мясом, или что еще хуже - доедать насилу. Удобно усевшись, я проехалась взглядом по остальным. Все были чем-то поглощены - кто-то едой, кто-то - беседой, и похоже никто и не заметил нашего с Франкенштейном небольшого обмена воспоминаниями. Улыбнувшись, я уже хотела прилечь на локте, и расслабиться, греясь в тепле костра, но мой взгляд упал на детей. Девочки все чаще задерживали взгляд на одном месте, Генрих лениво гонял вилкой последний кусочек мяса... Вижу, наши детки уже банально устали, и вскоре будут либо капризничать, либо просто вырубятся. Я, конечно, предпочитала второй вариант, но чтобы он осуществился, то стоило бы еще немного вымотать детей, желательно - каким-то интересным для них занятием. И одно такое у меня уже было на примете.


	187. Часть 184

Пока никто еще особо никуда не ушел, и не разговорился, я поднялась, тем самым давая сигнал, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Выразительно посмотрела на каждого, кто глянул в мою сторону, намекая одним только загадочным выражением лица, что сейчас грядет сюрприз. Впрочем, не все меня поняли - многие из благородных, особенно те, с более коротким сроком социализации, наполнялись недоумением, когда я смотрела в их сторону. Ну ничего, наверняка им кто-то объяснит, да и при всем желании, сюрприза они не смогли бы мне испортить.   
  
\- Ладно, я сейчас вернусь, - сказала это лишь для приличия, чтобы никто не подумал, что я психанула непонятно на что и тут же скрылась в кемпере. И только хмыкнула себе самой, когда поняла, что даже сквозь закрытые двери я отлично слышу, о чем все переговариваются за костром.   
  
\- Это карта сокровищ, - прошептали у костра голосом Мэй. - О, а может они завели собаку?  
  
\- У них уже есть пес, - ответил ей Бенго.   
  
\- Все, идеи закончились, - в голосе Санву было слышно искреннее разочарование, и я только хмыкнула, вытащив торт. Внушает, однако, где-то пол метра ширины будет точно. Но долго над этим раздумывать не стала, и положила сдобу на стол, уже потянувшись в пространственный карман за свечами. Ведь какое день рождения без традиционного задувания свечей? Правда, "годик" только прошел, следовательно, и по одной свечи на ребенка... Задумчиво посмотрела на три большие свечи. Единичка, красивая, будто нарисованная от руки, и два, не менее красивых цветка-свечи. Единичку воткнула в центральный круг, а цветки нашли свои места по бокам. По сути, все было готово.  
  
\- Вы недооцениваете Ольгу, она и не такое могла придумать, - раздался вдруг голос Гарды, после немного нервного смешка в ее же исполнении, а немного погодя заливисто рассмеялась Эшлин. Похоже, мне стоит уже возвращаться, а то все веселье начнется без меня. Не мешкая, отошла на некоторое расстояние от торта, и уловив нити нужно энергии - создала связку огня. Ну вот, и теперь все три свечи горели, радуя глаз. Не мешкая, и не давая огню свыше нормы растопить воск, подхватила торт на руки.   
  
\- Хватит тебе дуться за то вскрытие, - эти слова Эшлин, я услышала, когда уже открывала хвостами дверь кемпера (руки-то заняты!).Стоило мне полностью выйти, а остальным - заметить, что у меня в руках, ко мне тут же было обращено всеобщее внимание. Я на это особо не обращала внимания - только смотрела в сторону Франкенштейна, и перехватив его взгляд, тут же обратилась мысленно:  
  
- _Присядь возле детей. В случае чего подскажешь им что и к чему,_ \- муж на мои слова лишь кивнул, и незамедлительно исполнил мою волю, садясь возле наших малюток. А там уже, когда я начала петь "с днем рождения", то подключились все - и Франкенштейн, и школьники, и благородные, вместе с братьями Ноблесс. Оборотни тоже что-то там пели, но не было похоже, что песня им знакомая. Мы вместе с Франкенштейном задавали ритм, пожалуй, всем присутствующим, но кроме этого - дополнительно наблюдали за детьми и их реакцией.   
  
Генрих, как и его сестрички, естественно, были в полном непонимании и шоке. В начале, когда наш импровизированный хор еще не поймал одного ритма, от детей и вовсе чувствовалась опаска и страх. Нет, я конечно же понимала, шумно, хаотично вокруг, новая ситуация, и все в таком роде само по себе добавляло страха, особенно когда ты маленький ребенок, но... Не такая реакция должна быть на вечеринку в честь дня рождения. Облегченно я смогла выдохнуть только тогда, когда наши детишки немного расслабились и вместе с тем - уже не боялись. Возле меня прошел Джин-Хо, что очевидно проснулся от наших песнопений, а я сделала только шаг вперед - и к деткам ближе, и сыну Мэй пройти дала возможность. Правда, пройдя, он не присел неподалеку, а просто остановился и наблюдал за нами с детками, не подпевая.   
  
\- И не предупредили. Мы и подарки не приготовили, - покачал он головой, смотря преимущественно на меня, нежели на Франки. Я почувствовала себя прям-таки обязанной на это ответить.   
  
\- И не надо было, уже итак половину Диснейленда скупили - сказала это немного укоряющим тоном, и когда все закончили петь, медленно вытянув "с днем рождения вас", присела перед малышами, держа торт и внимательно глядя на них.   
  
\- Но как так в день рождения без подарков? - изумившись, спросила Юна, на что я лишь отмахнулась, краем глаза взглянув на школьницу.  
  
\- Я купила символичные подарки, - нахмурилась, так как почувствовала от детей полное непонимание ситуации. Они чуть ли не переглядывались, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Я конечно не отрицала, что каждый ребенок удивляется, когда впервые видит вечеринку в честь дня рождения, но это выглядит совсем по другому, когда ребенок - кроха, способен изумиться даже простым высунутым языком. Здесь же, в нашем случае, кому-то не посвященному в нашу ситуацию могло бы показаться, что мы лишаем наших детей подобных ощущений. Покачала головой, спешно отгоняя от себя мрачные мысли, полные самообвинения. Теперь уж точно будем им делать подобные праздники каждый месяц, чтобы дети ничего не упустили из такого важного времени, как детство. Улыбнулась моим малышам, не желая еще больше настораживать, и поставила торт перед ними, на одеяле, принимаясь сразу объяснять что и к чему. - А теперь, дорогие мои Вика, Генри и Фрэнсис. С днем рождения вас, солнышки. Загадайте желание и сдуйте огонь со свечей, каждый со своей.   
  
\- Только вслух не говорите, иначе не сбудется, - добавил Шинву, широко улыбаясь и мне, и детям. Благородные, оборотни и двойка Ноблесс за всем наблюдали с интересом. Правда, некоторые, кто праздновал мой день рождения, а следовательно - знали что это такое, больше интересовались реакцией детей. Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнни, будто чувствуя чужие взгляды, синхронно задумались, а потом что силы в легких задули огонь. Никто не стал себя ограничивать в аплодисментах, когда свечи перестали гореть, в том числе, и наши детишки, уже порядком веселые.  
  
\- Дети так быстро растут, - Вздохнула Мэй когда рукоплескания немного стихли. - Франкенштейн не успеет моргнуть как Виктория уже выросла и привела в дом жениха, кого-то наподобие, - она сдержала рвущийся наружу смех, - Родерик-нима.  
  
\- Мэй, ты что? - Бенго качнул головой с явным неодобрением. - Не говори такого, у босса инфаркт случится.  
  
\- Количество жучар под моей крышей ограниченно, - уверено ответил Франки, от чего я невольно пришла в себя, прекратив себе представлять подобное и стала нарезать торт невидимой нитью силы.   
  
\- Все айда сюда, каждому полагается кусочек торта за здоровье именинников, - школьники первыми подошли, желая попробовать вкусный торт. Не мешкая, стала раздавать им его, как только уверилась что наши дети, как звездочки этого праздника, получили по достаточно большим кусочкам.  
  
\- Но самые большие куски для ребятишек, - с некоторой заботой хмыкнул Шинву, заметив сдобу у Фрэн на тарелочке.   
  
\- Ты посмотри, а я думала, ты первым набросишься, - поддела его Суйи, вызывая смешок у Ик-Хана и Юны.   
  
\- Я тот еще ребенок, - обнимая ребят за плечи, пожирая торт глазами, сказала Мэй. - Это покупной или кто-то постарался?   
  
\- Покупной, но на заказ, - ответила Санву на ее вопрос и стала передавать угощение школьникам. - Не волнуйтесь, хватит всем.   
  
\- Вы идеальные родители, - Мэй улыбнулась, заставляя меня немного приподнять брови. Уж чего-чего, а комплимента я сегодня не ожидала. - Когда родителей еще детей, назовите в мою честь.  
  
\- Нуна, что за странная просьба? - изумился Раэль, подходя чуть ближе к Санву.  
  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, потому что у меня имя красивое, мелодичное. Но ты не переживай, когда мисс Сейра выйдет замуж, то возможно они с мужем назовут ребенка как и тебя, - Кертье, слыша подобное, замер, чуть ли вытаращившись на Мэй, а потом зыркнул на нашу Сейру и покачал головой, хмурясь.   
  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, конечно, но детей у нас уже не предвидится, - с улыбкой сказала, глядя на Мэй без издевки, а Франкенштейн выдохнул не без облегчения, слыша мои слова. И я была с ним солидарна - куда нам еще детей?  
  
\- Раэль, не унывай, у тебя есть все шансы, - покорно сказала Юна, улыбаясь. С интересом на нее посмотрела, отрываясь от переглядок с мужем, так как в ее ауре была какая-то странная надежда. Неужели она надеется, что не вызовет его негодования? Раэль, потакая своей капризной натуре, уже бросил было на нее мрачный взгляд, но в последний момент выдохнул, незначительно кивнув ей.   
  
\- Мисс Сейре не нужно называть своих сыновей моим именем, мне это не интересно.  
  
\- Конечно, тебе интереснее заполучить расположение Сейры, - хмыкнул Урокай, отзываясь довольно язвительно. Уж кто-кто, а Эгваин и не думал подбирать красивые слова, особенно к гостящему у нас Кертье. Вздохнула, понимая что сейчас начнется порядочная перепалка, но сил встревать в спор у меня не было.   
  
\- Довольно вам уже гавкаться, не смейте портить моим детям день рождения, - Франкенштейн попытался их угомонить, но не особо заметно было по этой двойке какого-нибудь мало-мальского страха.  
  
\- Кое-кто уже просто давно Копья на своей шкуре не испытывал, - веселым голосом обратилась к любимому, но глядела я на обоих спорщиков. Урокай, удивившись тона, которым я попыталась поддержать Франки, повернулся ко мне, и заметив в моем взгляде лед, невольно смешался. Раэль, в свою очередь, похоже совсем меня не услышал.   
\- Получил расположение Суий и теперь хорохоришься? - метнул на Урокая уничтожающий взгляд Кертье. - Кем ты себя возомнил, только потому что тебя приняли в семью и эта девушка не дала согласие рыжему неряхе... - не договорив он действенно заткнулся, благодаря удару в лоб от Мэй. - Нуна, за что?  
  
\- Дети, а кто хочет чтобы Раэль побыл лошадкой? - с улыбкой обратилась Мэй к нашим детям, медленно жующим торт. - Это очень хорошая лошадка, и вы можете покормить его морковкой, - Джин-Хо и Бенго, наблюдая эту картину, отвернулись, чтобы втихую посмеяться над своим поверженным и обреченным товарищем. Хоть, был ли язва-Кертье их товарищем, это тот еще вопрос...   
  
\- Я! - тут же вскинул ладошку Генрих, всю измазюканную в торте. - Я хочу!   
  
\- А я дам морковку, - уверенно заявила Фрэнни, кушая торт.   
  
\- А лошадка может гореть? - с интересом спросила Вика, а я от невинности ее тона аж глаза округлила. Маленькая пироманка.  
  
\- Нет, нельзя, Вика, - я на минуту задумалась, чем бы тут действенно отвлечь детей, а потом воспрянула. Ну конечно же, нужно то, что самое важное всегда на дне рождения после угощений и торта! - А никто из вас не хочет подарков?  
  
\- Точно, на день рождения никуда без подарков, - закивала головой Юна, все еще пытаясь сгладить углы, и немного укоризненно глядя на Урокая.  
  
\- Так это и будет подарок от Раэля, прокатить детей, - ухмыляясь, бросил Урокай, заставляя меня тяжело вздохнуть. Кира посмотрел на него, покачав головой, но под строгим взглядом Юны и Эмыча не стал добавлять ехидного комментария.   
  
\- В моем мире ты тоже неплохой подарок подарил, отправившись в вечный сон, - в сторону Раэля, с его едкой ответкой я даже не посмотрела, но краем глаза все равно заметила как тот садится, отряхивая ладони. А после сразу потянулась к пространственному карману - дети, уже заслышавшее об подарках, заинтересовано поглядывали в мою сторону.  
  
\- Близнецы воспитанные, чем вы оба, - прошипела Мэй недовольно, заставив меня блаженно улыбнуться - приятно, когда кто-то разделяет твое мнение. Девушка почти тут же добавила громко. - Торт объедение, такая нежная текстура. Очень вкусно.   
  
\- Это точно, и крем явно вручную сделан, - добавила Суйи, явно разделяя наше с Санву мнение, тем же тортом кормя Урокая чуть ли не насильно, лишь бы не сказал еще какой шпильки.   
  
\- Дети, это вам, - я отозвалась, как только в моих руках появились три подарочных пакета, аккуратно вытащенные из магического кармашка. - Держите. С первым праздником рождения.  
  
\- Все-таки нехорошо без подарков. Они меня запомнят как очень жадного дядю, - огорчился, чуть ли не сразу после моих слов, Джин-Хо и скосил взгляд на стоящую рядом матушку, что и не думала сдерживать смешок.  
  
\- Думаешь они тебя запомнят? - спросила Санву не сводя любопытных глаз с детей.   
  
\- А то! У Тао ведь наши фото останутся. Они подрастут, найдут их и приподнят, что это ведь тот самый противный, хоть и очень обаятельный дядька, давайте удалим его с фотографий, - бурчал Джин-Хо, заставляя уже беззлобно посмеиваться не только Мэй. Даже у меня появилась на губах мимолетная улыбка.  
  
\- Дядя, ты холосый, - Фрэнни недовольно насупилась, говоря невнятно, пока ее сестра и брат получили подарки и заглядывали в пакеты. Джин-Хо от ее слов чуть ли не буквально просиял, сразу приосанившись.  
  
\- Конечно хороший, никто не спорит, - погладила дочку по белокурым кудрям и спешно дала ей пакет, чтобы не доведи судьба, дочка не почувствовала себя обделенной хоть в чем-то.  
  
\- Вау, - коротко воскликнул Генри, вытащив коробку с Барби с легко раскосыми глазами и длинными черными волосами, явно сделанную по образу азиатских женщин. Сынок провел пальчиком по пластику, пока что отгораживающим его от игрушки, и тут же поднял голову, изумленно глядя то на меня, то на Франкенштейна, показывая нам куклу. - Ляля.  
  
\- Ляля, да, - со смешком кивнула сыну, забавляясь его живыми эмоциями от таких простых вещей. Хотя, глядя как Фрэнсис зарылась головой в пакет, а Вика пыталась понять, что делать со спинером, то не только над ним можно было посмеиваться в плане забавности, так присущей всем маленьким существам.   
  
\- Давай папа покажет тебе, Вика, - Франкенштейн решил первым прийти с помощью дочке и протянул руку. Почти сразу же ему в ладонь легла игрушка.   
  
\- Давай, - Виктория, пусть и отдала без капризов новую, заинтересовавшую ее игрушку, все равно внимательно следила за руками мужа. То ли чтобы запомнить, как и что делать, то ли, чтобы проследить, не сломает ли чего ее папа. А вот Генри все так же глядел на упаковку Барби, будто бы не знал, что куклу можно вытащить и играть, а не только любоваться ею.   
  
\- А я тебе помогу открыть куклу, - Суйи, очевидно так же обнаружившая проблемы нашего сынишки, о которых он возможно и не предполагал, тут же робко предложила помощь, и улыбнулась, стоило ей заметить кивок Генриха.  
  
\- Босс, что это такое? - к Франки и Вике подошел Бенго, не иначе, как завороженно наблюдая за чем-то новеньким. Интерес в его ауре проявлялся так явно, что его чувствовали, пожалуй, все находившиеся здесь.  
  
\- Спиннер, - коротко ответил Франкенштейн, уже получивший от меня мысленное объяснение предназначения игрушки, и сейчас выглядел привычно, как будто готов дать лекцию на эту тему. Коротко ухмыльнулась, чувствуя, какое любимый оказал влияние на всех окружающих одним лишь словом, и молча наблюдала как он, для наглядности положил подушечки пальцев на два круга по противоположной стороне и закрутил. Девайс с тихим журчанием стал бешено крутиться вокруг своей оси. - Антистресс будущего.  
  
\- Вау, - протянул Шинву, перевесившись через плечо Бенго. По нему было заметно, что подобному подарку он немного завидует. Но ничего, если будет сильно желать и себе такую игрушку, то труда мне не составить ее реплиецировать.   
  
\- Будущего, - пробормотала Суйи, вытащив куклу из коробки, и спешно огладив ее волосы, отдала Генриху. Причем, не отводила взгляд от куклы Виктории, что была чуть пышных форм. - То-то я думаю, что Барби такие необычные.   
  
\- Мой каприз, - хихикнула, ни чуточки не смущаясь своей шалости и для наглядности - подняла руку как прилежная ученица на уроке.  
  
\- Ай-яй-яй, с Алекси была так строга, а сама... - Родерик покачал головой, глядя на меня сквозь прищуренные глаза. - С капризами, - после такой подколки, честное слово, я малодушно хотела ответить не менее язвительно, поддавшись на провокацию. Но немаленький камень, летящий в монаршее лицо, и попавший точно в цель, меня опередил. Генри сидел выпрямившись, не сводя воинственного взгляда с жучары, и в моем нутре расцвело все, что только могло. Мой маленький мамин защитник!  
  
\- Ах, как ветрено, - не без удовольствия протянул Франкенштейн, не только считав мои мысли, но и заметив позу Генри сам. - Даже камни порывает.   
  
\- Круто иметь такую возможность, - полушепотом восхитилась Мэй и тут же с волнением обернулась к пострадавшему благородному, обращаясь громче, в полный голос. - Родерик-ним, будьте, пожалуйста, осторожнее, ветер такой страшный.  
  
\- Да уж не знаю, страшен ли, но наглый точно, - прошипел экс-лорд, видимо, отродясь не научен думать и тут же раздался всхлип. Генри, естественно, задели такие слова. Суйи тут же принялась его утешать, по поляне разлила энергия Копья, а я немедля поднялась. Конечно, подобное поведение у сына не стоило поощрять, особенно то, что пользуется своими силами в постороннем месте. Но он ведь мало того, что понял то, что меня обидели, так еще и не побоялся встать в мою защиту. Да даже ввиду праздника наших малышей можно было прикрыть на подобное глаза. А вот то, что кое-кто ведет себя похуже, чем ребенок, я спускать с рук не собиралась. Медленно подошла к Родерику, и лишь на секунду замешкалась, раздумывая, какое наказание было бы адекватное в данной ситуации. Решившись, без колебаний опустила кулак на его голову, полыхнув недовольством на весь наш временный лагерь.  
  
\- Дурень! Великовозрастный! Тысячелетний! - тут же посыпались упреки, а остальные, видимо, ожидая что я сделаю с Родериком чего похуже, расслабленно рассмеялись. Ну, главное что сынишка тоже поймал волну веселья и уже не хнычал.  
  
\- Мама, а шо такое это? - услышав заинтересованный голос одной из близняшек, повернулась, заметив краем глаза Фрэнни, что внимательно следила за мной и показывала рукой на коробочку с яйцом за тонким слоем пластмассы. Отложив экзекуцию-избиение жучары на более позднее время, покачала головой, и бросив на него уничтожающий взгляд, повернулась к дочке вполне расслабленно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Это яйцо, - в несколько шагов преодолела расстояние, разделяющее нас, и присела возле Фрэн, с интересом наблюдая за ее сосредоточенной мордашкой. - Из него в будущем кто-то вылупиться, кто - не знаю. Но это только если будете за яйцом хорошо приглядывать, иначе вообще никто не вылупиться.  
  
\- Какая прекрасная игрушка, - Юна отозвалась довольно тихо, поддев вилкой кусочек торта, но большинство из нас все-равно ее услышали, так как в тот момент все молчали.   
  
\- Сильно вам досталось, да? - жалеючи Мэй гладила Родерика по плечу, оглядываясь так, будто опасалась, что кто-то ее застукает за подобным.  
  
\- Это будет птица? - вопросительно-утвердительно высказал свое предположение Раэль, что задумчиво разглядывал яйцо.  
  
\- Может ящерица или динозавр, - расслабленно бросил Джин-Хо.  
  
\- Динозавр? - удивился Кертье и уставился на Франкенштейна, будто желая одним только взглядом его в чем-то обвинить. Хах, зная жизнь, "порось" вполне так может думать, что животное оттуда вылупится настоящее.  
  
\- Вы оба правы, - хмыкнула, глядя на парней и успешно не обращала внимания на бубнежь Родерика. Как пить дать, уже на меня жалуется Мэй. - Оттуда может вылупиться пингвин или динозавр.  
  
\- Ва-а, - Вика восхищенно протянула, глядя на коробку в руках сестры. Вытащить аналогичную она точно хотела, но не стала, так как все еще крепко держала в руках спиннер, боясь потерять, но при том и пыталась его закрутить, что не получалось из-за сильной хватки.  
  
\- Так, все уже покушали торт? - критично посмотрев на всех собравшихся, я призвала уже знакомый мне с девичника конструкт, и воплощала его один за другим, пока передо мной на одеяле не появились бокалы. Ровно столько, сколько здесь было народу, не считая наших малышей. Заметив некоторое замешательство в глазах многих присутствующих, вытащила из своего кармана по бутылке шампанского и вина, тем самым развеяв все сомнения. - Давайте все выпьем за здоровье наших именинников.   
  
\- Даже мы? - Ик-Хан, прикинув количество бокалов заинтересовано посмотрел на меня. Хмыкнула от его выражения лица и спокойно положила возле бокалов бутылки.  
  
\- Даже вы, - подмигнула нашему будущему хакеру, но чуть ли не сразу стала серьезной, чтобы неповадно было остальным затевать откровенные пьянки и дебоши. - Но только слабое шампанское, не больше пары бокалов. Мы за вас отвечаем, поэтому напиваться вам не позволим.  
  
\- Да никто и не подумал бы напиваться, - Шинву поднял руки в защищающим жесте, хотя веселость в его ауре так и чувствовалась.  
  
\- Ну вот и прекрасно, договорились, - не долго думая, я стала раздавать всем по очереди бокалы, а Франкенштейн потянулся к бутылкам, открывая напитки.  
  
\- За здоровье близнецов я бы и цистерну выпила, - Мэй, повертев в ладошке бокал, поймала недовольный взгляд Раэля и поспешно добавила, - я пошутила. Разливай!  
  
\- Три цистерны! - со смешком поддержала шутку девушки, и тут же налила ей игристое шампанское. Любимый обслуживал всех, кто желал полакомиться вином, а таких было большинство особенно среди нашего благородного народа. Пожав плечами, я обслужила еще молодежь (в том числе и Региса с Сейрой) и наших ГМО, так как никто больше не хотел шампанского. Уверившись, что все получили по напитку, я легким движением фокусника вытащила из кармана свой нескончаемый бокал с ромом и чуть приподняла его, на уровень глаз, возвышаясь над всеми сидящими. - За здоровье малышей!  
  
\- За наших именинников! - подтвердила Суйи, так же как и я, поднимая бокал.  
  
\- За здоровье самых замечательных близнецов на свете, - Мэй глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, чуть прикрыв глаза. Заинтересованно взглянула на нее, так как в ее ауре в одно мгновение вспыхнули чувства, да такие сильные, что я невольно проецировала их на себя. Но в итоге вздохнула с облегчением - Санву просто расчувствовалась и поддавшись воле момента, захотела крепко-крепко обнять детей. С пониманием взглянула на нее, а потом на Франкенштейна - момент был трогательным, как ни крути, так что Мэй я понимала более чем.   
  
\- За их здоровье, - почти одновременно сказали наши гости, то бишь Бенго, Джин-Хо и Раэль.  
  
Дважды никого не пришлось просить. Все выпили первый тост и для некоторых на сегодняшний день - последний. Но я не заметила разочарования ни у кого - почти сразу же все принялись переговариваться между собой. Например, Юна и Суйи, подсевшие к нашим благородным, с мягкими, я бы даже сказала - мечтательными улыбками рассказывали о первом дне рождения, который им запомнился. До чего же я удивилась, когда слушая вполуха их рассказы, поняла, что Юна говорит о своем седьмом дне рождения, как о первым, который помнит. Я тут же повернулась к девушкам, не скрывая своего удивления, но потом, когда Франкенштейн поймал меня за ладонь - перевела взгляд на него.   
  
\- _Спасибо,_ \- не стала скрывать в мысленном голосе облегчения, и накрыла ладонь любимого так же, как он мою. - _Чуть не спалилась перед девушками.  
  
\- Не думаю, что произошла бы трагедия, узнай они об этом,_ \- муж мягко намекнул на то, что уже почти все в курсе проблем, по которым я загоняюсь. И вот не то чтобы я была не согласная... Но все равно отрицательно помотала головой.  
  
- _Это праздник наших малюток. И моими проблемами, даже, если оные касаются детей, омрачать этот день я не хочу._  
  
Франкенштейн согласно кивнул на мои мысли, и ловко вывернув мою руку - усадил себе на колени, тут же принимаясь крепко обнимать. Расслабилась, словно это было тем, в чем я нуждалась на подсознательном уровне, и скромно улыбнулась, глядя на свое мужа через плечо. Кажется, этот момент запомниться мне особо ярко, как и множество других моментов. Тихий лес, наши громкие разговоры и местами смех, детки, уже до того увлекшиеся подарками и совместными играми, что не обращали ни на кого внимания. И среди этого приятного, не изводящего нервы шума - мы с Франкенштейном, молча сидящие в обнимку. Мы даже мысленно не общались, а обменивались образами, ощущениями, тем, что невозможно передать словами. Тяжело вздохнула, откидываясь на крепкое плечо, словно специально подставленное мне, как пресловутая жилетка.  
  
А будучи искренней, то плакать хотелось, но я сдерживала этот порыв. Мне, конечно, полегчало бы, спору нет, но не решило бы проблем, а скорее, добавило бы - многие могли бы заволноваться. А свою тревогу объяснить я не могла. Это было нечто общее, словно коллективное: мое, Франки и даже моего симбионта. И тревога за детей, и за наше будущее - особенно если Союз прознает о модификациях молодежи и необычных детях - была даже тревога за саму себя. А если говорить точнее - я просто опасалась этого представления моей личности перед другими богами. И вовсе не в том ключе, что могу облажаться, нет. Скорее, я боялась того, что забуду, как это быть человеком, и стану одной из них - беспристрастной, равнодушной, словом - жесткой сверх меры. Ведь если быть искренней, то богов, которые раньше были людьми, я и не знала... Андрей - исключение, одна лишь его связь с Вэррианом делала его случай необычным и уникальным даже для высокопоставленных божеств.  
  
\- _А ты не подумала, что возможно каждый случай становления - а не рождения - богом, является уникальным?_ \- голос Франкенштейна прервал мои размышления, и я чуть повернула к нему голову, нахмурившись. - _Ты только попробуй это представить в аналогии с чем-то, что очень хорошо тебе известно. Например, обычный человеческий ребенок, родившийся человеком, и растущий абсолютно нормально однажды просыпается благородным. Не контрактором, а именно благородным. Или оборотнем. И все это при том, что биологические родители у него - люди, которые даже и знать не знали о существовании других рас. Это при любом раскладе выглядит странно, в любом случае это необычно. И я более чем уверен, что у многих божеств нет уникальных подсказок по поведению с такого рода начинающими богами и богинями.  
  
\- Я тебя понимаю. Но расслабиться все равно не в силах, - _крепкие руки Франки прижали меня к себе, "шиза" тоже мне меня обнял, словно изнутри, и во мне разлилось тепло от того количества поддержки, что я от них получала. Словно в бреду, почувствовала, как моей макушки касаются губы.   
  
- _И я тебя понимаю. Знаю, что расслабиться не получиться, и возможно, долго, так как опасность сорваться, растерять себя остается всегда. Но тебе точно не стоит бояться или переживать на этот счет. Я буду рядом с тобой, и если замечу хоть что-то, что будет намекать на твою жестокость и равнодушие... -_ любимый спрятал улыбку в моих волосах, делая глубокий вдох и насыщаясь запахом волос и шампуня. - _Пощади тогда от меня не жди. Потащу в спарринг-зал, и буду тренировать, пока не упадешь без сил. А если будет нужно, то и не я один,_ \- не своими глазами, а сквозь чужие мысли, увидела, как его взгляд проехался по сидящим перед костром людям и нелюдям, что за улыбкой и расслабленным смехом нередко прятали огромную мощь.   
  
Братья Кадисы и вовсе перехватили этот взгляд и невпопад кивнули, подтверждая. Вот ведь, даже сперва не заметила, как они присоединились к этому мысленному разбору полетов. Ну, или просто не придала этому значения - все-таки, наши контракторы были для нас довольно близки, и секретов от них не было ни у меня, ни у Франкенштейна. Не всегда между нами гладко, особенно, между мной и Раймондом, но с этим можно было, а даже нужно было смириться. И к счастью, это тяжелой задачей не было - как ни крути, Ноблесс это существа высшего порядка, даже если иногда ошибаются. Выдохнув, я сильнее вжалась в грудь любимого, словно пытаясь с ним слиться, или свернуться в клубочек в его руках, и прикрыла глаза, словно желая вздремнуть.


	188. Часть 185

\- Это-то что? - знакомый голос одного из бывших правителей выдернул меня из состояния полудремы, в котором я находилась. Проморгавшись, и тем самым окончательно отогнав от себя остатки сна, я посмотрела на Музаку, что держа бокал с вином, и заразительно улыбаясь, что-то рассказывал всем сидящим у костра. Кивнув Франкенштейну, я освободилась от этой хватки, и взяв одну из подготовленных веток, нанизала на нее маршмеллоу, подогревая себе ее на огне. Все вокруг притихли, и оборотень, чувствуя себя в центре внимания, откинул волосы на спину. - Я вот помню, Лунарк, когда еще под стол пешком ходила, номер какой сделала! Она откуда-то раздобыла порох, и сделала из него маску, смешала с глиной, - широко улыбаясь, Музака приобнял Гарду. - И это все намазала Мадуку на брови, по ее позднейшим объяснениям, чтобы росли сильнее. А тот спросонья пошел дрова к костру подложить, наклонился, и ка-ак! Фейерверк был знатный, а вот брови Мадуку больше не росли, - грянул громкий смех, мой в том числе, несмотря на попытки его сдержать и быть немного тише.    
  
\- Тебе так повезло с ней, Музака-ним, - улыбнулась Мэй, пока я аккуратно забрала свою пенку на ветке и быстро откусила, наслаждаясь тем как она растекается по ротовой полости. - Надеюсь у нее не пропал этот кладезь идей как сделать лучше.   
  
\- Ну, парочка бокалов хорошего алкоголя вполне помогает Лунарк вспомнить детство, я права, Гарда? - с ехидством спросила у волчицы, на что она не ответила. Но эмоции в карман не спрячешь, ее смущение и некоторое недовольство чувствовалось, поэтому я эту тему решила не продолжать.   
  
\- Все мы видели, как вы погуляли на девичнике, - со смешком сказал Тао. - А все благодаря мне!    
  
\- И мне! - торопливо добавил Пит, пиликнув на моей руке, от чего хохот стал нарастать. Покачала головой, не без улыбки, уже не воспринимая девичник, как нечто постыдное. Хотя, будучи искренней, я даже на следующий день после него так не считала - обещали оторваться? Обещание было сдержано. Посмотрела на Мэй, что частенько была идейным вдохновителем, а потом выпрямилась, вспомнив что кое-какую историю Санву нам задолжала.   
  
\- Кстати, Мэй, ты обещала нам что расскажешь историю, как Рей встретился с медведем в лесу, - заметив ее непонимание, решила уточнить, - когда потом Тао нацепил жучок.    
  
\- Да, точно, а еще мы хотим услышать парочку ваших с Бенго шалостей, - добавила взбудораженная Эшлин, чуть ли не повиснув на шее Шинву. Рыжик это точно отметил, так как посмотрел внимательно на ее ладонь на своем плече, но не стал ни заострять на этом внимания, ни поощрять, ни отталкивать. Труд нашей полукровки был кропотливым, она тонко приручала к себе Шинву... А он сам-то против не был, в его ауре не было даже намека на какие-то отрицательные чувства. - С того, что рассказывал Бенго, вы там порядком отжигали! - Мэй от подобного напора чуть отпрянула, но тем не менее, глянула на меня и Эшлин с легкой улыбкой.   
  
\- Конечно, раз обещала, - кивнула она, посмотрев на всю нашу тусовку, что расположилась не особо равномерно. У костра сядем? Комары детей не замучают?   
  
\- Комаров тут нет, чувствуют кровопийц побольше, - ухмыльнулся Музака, довольный своей шуткой, и я, не долго думая, мазнула по нему уничижительным взглядом. Кажется, я уже предупреждала, что никакой межрасовой ненависти - как-никак, ко многим присутствующим здесь аристократам я прониклась огромной симпатией! Но если он так хочет, то можно повоевать и его оружием.    
  
\- А может они просто твоей собачьей кровинушки хлебнули и массово погибли? - ухмыльнулась порядком хитрее, чем он только что, как бы намекая, что при подобной дуэли он вполне так может проиграть.   
  
\- Мэй, лучше рассказывай, пока тут кое-кто не начал спарринга, - попросил нашу гостью Франкенштейн, глядя что на меня, что на Музаку, в равной степени осуждающе. И причем - абсолютно не притворялся, а был искренним. Я показательно надулась.   
  
\- Это еще хорошо что здесь нет Кентаса, - хмыкнула Гарда и я, не особо меняя выражение лица, приблизила свою ветку к огню.   
  
\- Ой ну и заладили вы с этим Кентасом. Я уже с ним подралась и выровняла счета, - фыркнула, правда тут же поняла, что мало кто принял мои слова всерьез - то тут, то там были слышны смешки. Желая хоть как-то перевести тему, я посмотрела на Мэй, ожидая, что она начнет свой рассказ. И к счастью, наша гостья мой взгляд перехватила и уловила в нем немую просьбу.    
  
\- Ну, о чем бы вам рассказать? - Мэй вопросительно взглянула на Бенго, словно советуясь с ним мысленно.   
  
\- Лучше ничего, - закрыл руками лицо стрелок, прямо-таки фонтанируя смущением. Хо-хо, похоже истории действительно будут что надо!   
  
\- Может тот случай, когда Кванко в королевский дворец на свинье въехал? - задумчиво, но с нотками веселости спросила у него Санву.   
  
\- Помню, он еще потом долго на нас обижался, будто мы в этом виноваты были, - Бенго коротко хохотнул, возможно от воспоминаний, а возможно от облегчения, что не его косяки приняты за основу истории. От его слов Мэй кивнула, будучи непривычно серьезной.   
  
\- Мы вообще ни при чем! Дело было так, - Мэй склонилась ближе к костру, и уверившись, что все ее слышат и слушают, с сосредоточенной мордашкой продолжила. - Мы с Бенго шли по очень важным делам, не помню по каким, но очень важным. И тут перед нами выскакивает здоровенный хряк, чуть с ног не сбил.    
  
\- Свинопас не смог загнать свиней в ... Как он называется? - чуть нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, Бенго. Я с блуждающей улыбкой на устах заметила, что все внимательно слушали историю, даже наши детки.   
  
\- Свинарник, наверное, - подсказала Мэй.   
  
\- Да. Свиньи разбежались по двору, визжат и хрюкают, девки от страха на заборы лезут, тоже визжат, - на этом моменте парни тихо рассмеялись, но Суйи, шикнув на них, оперативно их успокоила. - Кто-то пытается их пинками, кто-то хлыстами, внутрь загнать. Мы решили помочь, все равно ничем не заняты бы... То есть отложили важное дело, чтобы помочь, - после этих слов я легко ухмыльнулась. Хорошо, что Мэй не живет в моем мире! А то если ей поручить дело, она бы три раза мир по пути спасти попыталась бы, и других на это подбила!   
  
\- Я упираюсь руками в морду огромного хряка, а этот великан толкает меня, - продолжила Санву, жестами показывая, какая примерно это была поза, - и таким образом мы объехали полдвора, когда подходит Кванко. Это королевский советник, жадный, самовлюбленный подлиза, - добавила она немного другим тоном, явно на мгновение прерывая рассказ, и тут же многие не слаженно кивнули, желая услышать продолжение истории. - И интересуется чем это мы заняты. Разве со стороны не ясно было, что мы делали? - негодовала Мэй недогадливостью уже много веков почившего советника.    
  
\- Конечно ясно, - подтвердил Бенго.    
  
\- Мне не до объяснений, а Бенго вообще полчаса как на спине свиньи по двору носится, а за ним влюбленные девки... - на этом моменте аура снайпера полыхнула смущением, от чего я склонила лоб к веточке, пытаясь скрыть смешок. Другие не были настолько тактичны, и смеялись уже более открыто, даже наши детишки хихикали исподтишка, прижимая каждый к себе яйцо.   
  
\- Не было такого, - на звук голоса Бенго я подняла взгляд над костром и отметила как отблесках пламени было видно его покрасневшие щеки. Ух, мило-то как!   
  
\- Было-было, - подтвердила Мэй и кончики ее губ едва заметно дрожали. Не иначе, как из-за того, что Эшлин и Шинву рассмеялись от выражения лица стрелка. - Они еще договорились, что та, кто его со свиньи стащит, та за него и замуж выйдет. А тут Кванко лезет. Ну я немного над ним подшутила. Сказала будто король изъявил желание увидеть подданных, то есть нас, верхом на свиньях. Будто за это он победителю даст ларец золотых монет и мы с Бенго теперь пытаемся свиней приручить.    
  
\- Через два дня он действительно въехал во дворец на свинье, - хмыкнул Бенго явно радуясь что тема рассказа снова перенеслась на советника короля, в то время как Эшлин откидывалась на Музаку, пытаясь сдержать смех. - Довольный такой, еще у меня так ехидно спрашивал почему я не на свинье.   
  
\- Между прочим за то, что Кванко развеселил весь город и короля, ему действительно выдали золото, - добавила Мэй и, переглянувшись с Бенго они выдали одновременно:    
  
\- Вот видите, мы вообще ни при чем были! - от их возгласа все нестройно рассмеялись, понимая, что история закончена, и можно выплеснуть свою веселость, не тревожась, что что-то уморительное уйдет их вниманию.   
  
\- Хорошо что у нас в Лукедонии не было таких казусов, - со смешком сказал Лудис, а Розария покачала головой, впрочем, тоже улыбаясь.   
  
\- Вот уж таких точно не было, - проговорила каджу, глядя на собравшихся с шаловливой улыбкой. - Но наверное никто не забудет, как Кей на охоту ходил.   
  
\- Это точно! - хохотнул Родерик, кивая головой. - Помню это, помню. Мать Кея тогда еще так гордилась на собраниях каджу, была уверена, что сын с первой охоты домой медведя притащит.    
  
\- А что было в итоге? - с интересом переспросили школьники, и за рассказ взялась Розария.   
  
\- В общем, он отправился в лес не возле своих гор, а возле усадьбы Кравей. И вот я уж не знаю, то ли Игнесс там уже над всеми зверушками провела эксперименты до последнего, то ли такая бешеная аура была у самой территории, взирая на то, кто там жил, - Розария озадаченно нахмурилась, но ее аура так и полыхала весельем, - но Кей как зашел туда, так с визгами через пол часа и убежал. А за ним вереница пищащих и атакующих опоссумов. Мы с Руссаром пытались его остановить, спросить, не нужна ли помощь, а то все лицо было залито кровью, но он словно нас вообще не видел - прямым курсом побежал в море, и спустя сутки его нашли на противоположном берегу острова, в обнимку с ламантинами.   
  
\- И это еще не все, - хмыкнул Лудис, задумчиво грея в огне маршмеллоу. - Отец мне потом еще три недели жаловался, что эти опоссумы не хотят возвращаться в лес! И ладно бы, если они бы просто жили у берега, так нет, они то и дело пытались напасть на наших рыцарей! - от его слов многие засмеялись и Лудис, доволен вниманием толпы, мягко улыбнулся. Я переглянулась с Розарией, понимая, что конкретно этот благородный уже почти оттаял от оков долга и морали Лукедонского народа.   
  
\- Одна история круче другой, - решила отозваться, так как наши переглядки с Элеанор заметили, и покачала головой, ухмыляясь. - Но меньшего я от леса Кравеев не ожидала. Там хоть не водилось медведей?   
  
\- Нет, медведи и лоси по большей части водятся на территориях Традио и запретных землях. Точнее, э-э-э, территориях Ноблесс, - исправился Лудис, и многие слушающие этот рассказ облегченно выдохнули. - Правда, у Кравеев водились другие... Твари. Я даже не знаю, как они называются. И не уверен, знает ли о них остальной мир.   
  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что это были эксперименты Игнесс, - мрачно сказал Раэль и Мэй с ним согласилась, активно кивая головой.  
  
\- Трудно представить в их лесах белых пушистых кроликов. Кто рассказывает следующую историю?   
  
\- Как насчет тебя? - я мило улыбнулась Санву, малость смешавшись. - Не пойми меня неправильно, мне просто очень интересна история вашего Кадиса и медведя. Интересно, такой ли же он, как у нас в мире.  
  
\- Тут уместнее было бы сказать, что интереснее скорее встреча не Рэя с медведем, а Франкенштейна с медведем, - Мэй почесала нос, а я заинтересовано вскинула бровь, раньше ведь о Франкенштейне не было ни слова, я уж думала, что его тогда со своим Мастером не было, если он потерялся или загулял в лесу. - Мы тогда за грибами рванули в леса России, потому что Рэй поинтересовался как выглядит ягода костяника. Мы разбрелись по лесу, они пошли искать ягоды, а Раэль и Регис тут же разругались, поспорили кто больше грибов наберет и пропали.   
  
\- Я победил, - кинув взгляд на Сейру сказал Кертье, вызывая беззлобную улыбку не только у меня, но и у Гарды, Розарии, Лудиса и Рагара.  
  
\- А мне кажется, что победил Франкенштейн, - хмыкнула Мэй и начала нам пояснять. - Эти двое обшарили, наверное, все леса России, потому что набрали столько грибов, что завалили ими самолет. Когда Франкенштейн это увидел, только его короткого "а теперь посадите их обратно в землю" хватило, чтобы они в миг разобрали гору грибов и реально их повтыкпли в землю, - услышав это, я, вместе с Хеном, Розарией и Сейрой громко рассмеялись. Да уж, такая картина точно была уморительная. Франкенштейн, улыбнувшись самодовольно, прижал меня к себе, и пристроил свой подбородок у меня на плече.  
  
\- Я хотя бы новую семью не завел, - очевидно задетый тем, что Мэй рассказала эту историю, как и тем, что мы смеялись, пробурчал Раэль.  
  
\- Регис завел семью? - безмерно удивился Джин-Хо, отзываясь впервые от долгого времени, и я, с усмешкой глянув на Ландегре, заметила как он покраснел, задирая свой хохолок волос и усиленно делал вид, что речь не о нем. Так-то не о нем, а о его клоне, но все-таки, клон это почти так же, как и ты.   
  
\- Он имеет в виду М-21, - объяснил Бенго, от чего Регис расслабился, а я, Юна, Суйи и Такео, наоборот, заинтересовались. - Его потеряли и нашли лишь благодаря каким-то приспособлениям Тао. Он сидел около волчьей ямы и его не отпускала волчица, лежала и охраняла.  
  
\- А помнишь волчат? - Мэй прижала ладошки к щечкам, широко улыбаясь. - Они такие милые, пушистые, прыгали на него. Наверное считали его своим папой, это было так мило, - Бенго, почему-то, после этих слов Мэй напрягся и взглянув на свою подругу, пытался придать себе непринужденный вид.   
  
\- Мэй, медведь.  
  
\- Ой, да, - выпрямилась она, благодарно кивнув Бенго. - Рэй уже встречался с медведем поэтому эта встреча не стала для него чем-то необычным. Они просто стояли, изучали друг друга, когда к ним помчался Франкенштейн с криком "Мастер, только не бейте его корзиной", при том, что у Рэя-то и корзины не было, - школьники рассмеялись, шепчась чем-то между собой, на что я только понятливо хмыкнула. Видимо, что-то такое точно было упомянуто в фанфике о жизни нашей гостьи. - И вот, представьте, стоит мишка, изучает гостя, а тут мчится на тебя злой ученый полыхая смертоносной аурой, а за ним штабелями валятся деревья. Вы когда-либо видели в три секунды седеющего медведя?   
  
\- Ха-ха-ха, - я рассмеялась несдержанно, представляя себе эту картину и откинулась на плечо Франки. Сам "злой ученый" мягко улыбался, поддерживая меня, чтобы не завалилась на бок, на детей.   
  
\- А в здешних лесах волков нет? - с надеждой спросил Кира, причем, вполне искреннее вызывая у нас еще одну волну смеха, стоило всем вспомнить, какая у его клона была участь в этой истории. Никто не спешил его обнадеживать, так же как и огорчать, так что Кирилл был напряженным, но расслабился, когда сидящий возле него Ик-Хан вдруг оживился.  
  
\- Ой, Шинву, а помнишь как за тобой увязалась лесная красотка в летнем лагере? - со смешком спросил школьник, находя в Шинву бурный отклик.  
  
\- Не надо! - предупредил его рыжик, сразу краснея.  
  
\- Ну уж нет, колитесь, - с энтузиазмом отозвалась Эшлин и сопротивление нашего школьника сошло на нет.  
  
\- Нас, как только мы приехали, сразу предупредили, что диких животных нельзя подкармливать, но Шинву хотел тогда показать, какой он бунтарь, и подкармливал животных, - я покачала головой, но стала дальше слушать, только отстранилась чуть от Франки, подогревая себе мясо. - В том числе и енота. В начале было круто, потому что мы с ним игрались, и он так забавно перебирал лапками... Но потом у Шинву стали пропадать вещи из палатки, и появляться мокрые вещи других ребят. У нее похоже был какой-то фетиш, потому что путь до палатки Шинву она знала, но приносила ему чужие вещи, а его вещи заставляла искать по всему лагерю!  
  
\- А чего вы ее не прогнали? - с интересом спросил Урокай.   
  
\- Ну она была очень крутая, - немного смутившись, сказал Шинву. - Одного вечера она нам в палатку принесла белку. Живую, классную такую, но она быстро сбежала.  
  
\- А с чего вы взяли, что это была самка? - переспросила Сейра, мягко улыбаясь парням.   
  
\- А мы уезжая, увидели ее, как она за малышами ухаживает, - бросила Юна, прохихикав в унисон с Суйи.   
  
\- Шинву так обиделся! - сказал со смешком Ик-Хан, глядя на нахмурившегося друга. - Все время в лагере радовался, что у него новый, крутой друг, а это оказалась не менее крутая невеста.   
  
\- Животные не станут приближаться к плохим людям, - сказал Джин-Хо. - Тем более выбирать в отцы для своих детей. А что М-21? Вернули его?  
  
\- Вернули, - кивнул Бенго, посмотрев на нашего штатного аналитика. - Только Тао сначала предложил ему остаться, ведь волчица приняла его как родного сына, но М-21 на него так посмотрел, что Тао чуть не поседел как тот медведь.   
  
\- Это точно, - кивнул Раймонд на слова Джин-Хо, задумчиво глядя на горящие бревна в костре. - Помню, от отца Лагуса бежали даже чайки, а они прилипалы те еще. Неудивительно, что мне потом пришлось его казнить. Хах, первая казнь Ноблесс.   
  
\- Ой да, помню это, - активно закивал головой Родерик, откусывая от жаренной колбасы и быстро прожевывая, чтобы снова заговорить. - Точнее, ну, не столько саму казнь, сколько выражение лица Лагуса. Такой смеси удивления и ужаса я больше нигде не видел, хотя живу уже ого-го. Отец мой думал что такая показательность будет для Лагуса уроком на будущее...   
  
\- Да, но он, вижу, любитель танцевать на граблях. Был, - хмыкнула я уже менее радостно. Его мне не было жалко, нет, жаль было, что у Клаудии, скорее всего, не было нормальных ни отца, ни деда. - Хорошо что Клаудия не такая.   
  
\- Помню, как Элеанор говорила, - начал Раймонд, но завидев заинтересованное лицо присутствующей здесь каджу этого клана, решил уточнить, - твоя бабушка, Розария, мать Ремизы. Так вот, она говорила, что клан Традио спасет только женщина у власти. И, похоже, предвидела.  
  
\- Еще бы, недаром Элеанор это Лукедонские ведьмы! - радостно поддакнула своему контрактору, чтобы хоть немного вернуть разговор в веселое русло.   
  
\- Ну и страшилки вы рассказываете, - поежился Джин-Хо, будто прочитав мои мысли и Мэй оживленно встрепенулась, будто только проснувшись. Ух, судя по ее лицу, нас сейчас ждет нечто... Просто нечто. Потому что вся ее аура горела предвкушением, а сама девушка поглядывала то на меня, то на Франки.   
  
\- Я! Я расскажу страшную историю, от которой у вас кровь застынет в жилах, - Мэй потерла ладошки, а я уловила мысленный сигнал от любимого. Ага, значит этот рассказ - тот сам, о котором они в лесу договаривались. Что же, интересно будет его послушать. - Уже страшно, да? Хе-хе. Это произошло в особняке Кадиса. Однажды мы - это я, Бенго, Тао, М-21, Сейра, Регис и Раджек с Раэлем, устроили дома у Рэя посиделки. Пили чай, пирог с малиной был. Всем было весело, уютно и время пролетело незаметно. Стемнело, Сейра, Раэль, Регис и Раджек ушли по домам, поэтому Раэлю будет интересно узнать эту историю.   
  
\- Мэй, может не надо, - умоляюще, шепотом попросил Бенго но Санву только озорно улыбнулась и продолжила. Развеселившись, я захотела проверить, как на это реагируют детишки, и с большим удивлением отметила, что вся тройка уже засыпает. Коротко хмыкнув, не пыталась даже их немного расшевелить, пускай спят, сегодня у них явно был интенсивный день  
  
\- Мы разошлись по комнатам. Везде погасили свет, даже луна, чувствуя этой ночью себя неуютно, спряталась за облаками. Никто из нас не мог уснуть. Казалось, что тьма сгущается и можно почувствовать как она плотным полотном окутывает тебя и шепчет, предупреждает "беги, бе-еги-и из этого дома". Ты отмахиваешься, пытаешься смехом заглушить это надвигающееся, давящее чувство опасности. Но вот она уже проползает чёрным сгустком темной ауры в щель под дверью, скользит, покрывает, словно полотном, весь пол комнаты, а ты напрасно пытаешь укутаться в одеяло словно в кокон. И тут ты находишь в себе силы посмеяться над своими страхами и уже готов откинуть одеяло... Но вдруг! - Мэй приложила палец к губам и обвела взглядом каждого. Многие вздрогнули, так как втянулись в повествование, а Бенго и вовсе нервно сглотнул и сцепил пальцы между собой.   
  
\- Раздается стук! Сначала едва слышимый, но вот он становится все чётче, громче и уже скоро гулким эхом разносится по пустому, почти безлюдному особняку. Стены дребезжат, кажется, что весь дом стонет, мрачно позвякивают ржавые цепи и шаги все приближаются и приближаются. Ты сжимаешь край одеяла, твоё бледное лица единственное освещение комнаты. Бум! Бум! Бум! Шаги уже у твоей двери. Бум! Бум! Ты зажмуриваешься, и не в силах совладать с собой, выскакиваешь из постели и не касаясь пола, чтобы тьма не поглотила тебя - через балконную дверь оказываешься на улице в компании таких же испуганных мышек, как ты, - Бенго зажмурился, перекинул волосы через плечо на грудь и принялся нервно заплетать тонкие косички.  
  
\- Мы все стояли там, - продолжала Санву, а все остальные внимательно ее слушали, напрягаясь не хуже нашего гостя-снайпера. - Тао, М-21, Бенго и я. Стояли рядышком, готовые в любой момент защитить друг друга... Ну или с воплями ужаса броситься в рассыпную. Тао попытался разрядить обстановку шуткой, но тут раздался медленный, пронзающим ледяным ужасом кровь в венах, скрип. Мы медленно обернулись... Из раскрытого окна показалось то, что страшнее призрака, страшнее самой смерти - обозленное лицо... Франкенштейна. Он обвел нас уничтожающим взглядом и спросил...   
  
\- Кто пролил чай на диван в гостиной Мастера? - согласно договоренности с Мэй, мой муж, крепче прижав меня к себе, словно заложницу, отозвался голосом крепким, холодным, обещающим все наказания мира, словом - как нельзя подходящим к этому моменту. Кира, М-24, Тао и Такео от этого голоса натурально вздрогнули, уже явно зная, что подобная интонация сулит. Впрочем, благородные тоже дернулись, но скорее - от неожиданности, ну или на одних инстинктах.  
  
\- Это не я, босс! Это был Тао! - Бенго, к нашему, всеобщему удивлению, подскочил на месте, выкрикивая срывающимся голосом. С минуту после его возгласа стало тихо - благо, дети не проснулись - а потом я, вместе с нашими дорогими братьями Кадисами рассмеялась от реакции Бенго. А вот остальные благородные подобной реакцией похвастаться - они все еще были настороженные и поэтому только едва слышно посмеивались, будто боялись моего или Франки гнева.  
  
\- Вот так Бенго заложил нашего хакера, - закончила Мэй свой рассказ на такой веселой ноте, и тут же участливо похлопала стрелка по ноге. - Ну будет тебе, забудь ты уже ту ночь, - Бенго, как-то осоловело кивнув, сел обратно. Ох и сильно же его проняло, раз он от одного только рассказа еще не пришел в себя.  
  
\-  _Дорогой, теперь можешь смело хвастаться, что сказками с твоим присутствием можно пугать не только детей, но и взрослых, хладнокровных мужчин, -_ одним взглядом указала любимому на нашу фантастичную ГМО четверку, что все еще со страхом в аурах сидели, шепотом обсуждая услышанное. У-у-у, вижу ребятам нужно будет придумать какой-то спонтанный эскейп рум со мной и любимым в главной роли, а то они что-то слишком разнежились без дела. А так нельзя, еще что-то глупое может посетить эти светлые головы, что в коллективе "светлее" в разы.  
  
\- А малыши уже спят, - Шинву, обращаясь ко всем сразу громким шепотом, без стеснения невоспитанно указал на детей пальцем. Малышки и малыш лежали возле нас с Франкенштейном, подгребя под себя как можно больше одеяла и прижимая к себе яйца, очевидно, приняв очень близко к сердцу подсказку, что им нужно часто обниматься, чтобы почувствовать любовь.  
  
\- Уже в начале рассказа, - просветила я Шинву, тем самым негласно доказывая, что в курсе всего, что касается моих детей, и нежно погладила по голове Фрэнсис. - Пускай их сон немного окрепнет и мы их перенесем.   
  
\- Мы поможем, - тут же вызвалась Гарда, поймав за руку Музаку.   
  
\- Мамуля, кажется ты рассказала колыбельную, а не страшилку, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо, явно радуясь тому факту, что находится на безопасном расстоянии от Санву. Но когда Мэй могло помешать расстояние?   
  
\- Ой-ей, а сам-то чуть за спину Розарии не спрятался от страха, - парень смущенно потер шею, поворачивая лицо с горящими щеками к деревьям, растущим у кромки леса. - Они сегодня столько впечатлений получили, наигрались, вот и уснули. Они такие милые, - с высказыванием Мэй я была согласна, и желая это выразить словами - посмотрела на нее, отметив, как она не отводит взгляда от девочек, очевидно витая в облаках.  
  
\- Скорее, тут не дело в рассказе Мэй, - чопорно отозвался Рейзел, привлекая к себе внимание всех, что разом замолчали. А тем, кто не замолчал - в скорейшем времени помогли в этом деле. Кадис деловито, жестом полным пафоса положил около костра пол литровую чашку с чаем, металлическую, абсолютно не подходящую под аристократичный лик, и выставляющую все в юморном свете, весь этот пафос, словно он был пародией. И как бы это не было удивительно, по ауре Рейзела, и веселости, которая в ней переливалась, я поняла что Ноблесс в курсе этого обстоятельства. То-то я гляжу, он как-то непривычно, ехидно улыбнулся. - Чего можно ожидать от детей, что еще в чреве матери слушали рассказы о кровавых сражениях, - мы с Франки на словах Ноблесс удивленно замерли, а потом я растянула губы в улыбке, уже понимая весь смысл этого представления.  
  
\- Ура, нам удалось испортить Ноблесс, - с восторгом молвила это, улыбнувшись Кадису в тон.   
  
\- Как... Очаровательно, - любимый моей радости и восторга не разделял, и ответил мне с легкой заминкой. Чем, естественно, вызвал смешки не только у меня, но так же у других - Родерика, М-24, Розарии и Раймонда.   
  
\- Надо будет об этом нашему Фланелю рассказать. Вот он будет счастлив, - Мэй кивнула самой себе и расплылась в улыбке, на что Раэль и Бенго с сомнением покачали головами.  
  
\- Чья история будет следующей? - поинтересовалась Санву, стоило ей только вынырнуть из страны грез.   
  
\- Думаю, нам стоит уже расходиться, - я взяла на руки сына, а Музака и Гарда - по близняшке. - А то все водители послушно ушли спать, кроме одного, - красноречиво взглянула на своего муженька, на что тот только закатил глаза.   
  
\- Уже, уже иду, - обсуждаемый ответил мне нарочно-капризно, будто пытаясь показать публике, как он подобным поворотом недоволен, хотя в его ауре ничего такого не было заметно.  
  
\- Вот прямо с детьми и пойдешь, - беспрекословно заявила ему, не используя мысленную связь. Раз он не стал использовать, то и я не буду. Да и авторитет свой как-то доказать надо...   
  
\- Хорошо, милая, вместе с детьми, только не злись, - Франкенштейн быстро "смягчился", так как вся эта сценка была большее для вида и поднялся с места, догнав меня у входа в кемпер.   
  
Перед входом я только успела почувствовать, как знакомая аура Рагара, используя свои клановые возможности, прячется в тени кемпера и тут же зашла внутрь. Хах, ишь что удумал, от богини прятаться! Но да ладно, учитывая, что он благородный, то сделаю вид, что ничего подобного не заметила. Мы с Франкенштейном поднялись наверх, следом за Гардой и Музакой, не спеша забирать у них девочек. Раз они хотят получить немного опыта поведения с маленькими детьми - прошу пожалуйста, никто мешать не будет. Такое рвение похвально в любом случае, вне зависимости от их намерений или планов на жизнь. Правда, зайдя в нашу комнату, оборотни посторонились, остановившись у детской кроватки и посмотрели на меня с немой просьбой. Вздохнув, я уложила Генриха, и пока двое оборотней следовали за моим примером, уложила Франкенштейна, пообещав, что сейчас вернусь.   
  
Мне кивнули и сразу же схватились за книгу, игнорируя окружающее пространство. Я заинтересовалась, почему оборотни отчего-то долго задержались возле кроватки детей и хотела подойти, но остановилась. Музака и Гарда, бережно подталкивая одеяло детишками, довольно мило друг с другом ворковали о чем-то своем. Неужели они начинают дозревать до этого, наконец-то? Не сознательно, конечно, потому что я сильно сомневаюсь, не приняли бы сейчас они в штыки, если бы я поинтересовалась, но даже если они это подсознательно, то это отлично! Повернувшись, я тихо прошла к дверям кемпера, и остановилась, услышав голос Рагара.  
  
\- Прости, Мэй, но если Ольга заметит что кто-то из водителей не отдыхает, то уложит спать насильно.  
  
\- Ага, возможно убаюкает так, что вечным сном заснете, - хохотнула Розария и я очень сдержалась, чтобы ей не вторить, а потом выплеснула из себя немного силы в сторону костра, будто пытаясь всех их там предупредить о своем прибытии. А потом с удовольствием наблюдала, как в ауре благородной скапливается беспокойство и некий азарт. - Прячься, она идет, - аура Хена, как по сигналу, стала снова слабо чувствоваться, что могло значить, что он использовал сверхсилы. И только когда она уже ели-ели чувствовалась, что даже не каждый благородный уловит, я вышла из кемпера.   
  
\- Господа хорошие, а тут что, продолжение фиесты? - придав себе нарочно как можно более серьезного вида, я взглянула на наших друзей едва ли не поочередно, чтобы всяк мог проникнуться.  
  
\- А почему бы нет? - ухмыльнулся Шинву. - Спать обязаны только дети и водители. А если перенесем посиделки в кемпера, то еще разбудим спящих.   
  
\- Да и завтра проведем в пути, - не успела я даже придумать что-то остроумное для ответа, как отозвалась выходящая из кемпера Гарда и потянулась, но вовсе не сонно. - неплохо было бы косточки размять.   
  
\- И вправду, - хмыкнула, понимая, что хоть никто и не понял, что вся моя строгость была только напоказ, то притворяться уже больше нет смысла. - Что же я занудствую. Ладно, сидите, только не разбредайтесь сильно.   
  
\- Видишь, Раэль, нам разрешили, - Мэй даже показала ему язык, на что Кертье лишь, улыбнувшись, покачал головой. - Мы не разбредемся, не устроим драк и стриптиза с участием Родерик-нима, будь спокойна, - "успокоила" меня Мэй, и вот в данный момент подыграть было лучшим решением.  
  
\- О, надеюсь вы меня, бедную, пожалеете и не удостоите подобной чести лицезреть такое, - ухмыльнулась, явно намекая на последнее и на злой взгляд Родерика лишь улыбнулась, показав язык. Бывший правитель фыркнул, а я присела у костра и поддавшись атмосфере, начала расслабленно болтать с Розарией и Лудисом.


	189. Часть 186

Посидеть с Розарией и Лудисом, конечно же, было приятно, так же как поговорить с ними об успехах по части социализации, но смылась я с фиесты у костра довольно быстро. Все-таки, оставила Франкенштейна в кемпере и что-то мне не верилось, что он спит. Хотя ему, в отличии от благородных, не помешало бы. Распрощавшись на ночь с Розой и Лудисом, я пошла в кемпер, не обращая внимания на смешки Родерика, и хотела уже подняться наверх, как заметила спящую, сразу возле пустой миски, Адели. Если так подумать, то ей явно стоило бы добавить чуть корма, да и молоко разогреть тоже... Не долго думая, принялась за эти приятные хлопоты, с удивлением заметив, что Адели и не думала просыпаться. Лежала и тихо сопела себе дальше.  
  
Моя маленькая частичка мрака проснулась только тогда, когда блюдечко с молоком было заботливо пододвинутое мной под саму мордочку. Сначала дернулся носик, потом усики, а только потом открылись глазки и сама Адели поспешно встала, тут же набрасываясь на отогретое молочко. Посмотрев на эту картину с умилением, я решила немного понаблюдать. Села на пол, спиной ко входу и следила за движениями маленького, розового язычка. Пока что Адели не могла называться полностью домашней, она все еще пыталась удерживать между собой и двуногими безопасное расстояние, но думаю, вскоре дело пойдет на поправку. Все-таки, она еще совсем кроха, ранее или позже она запросит к себе ласки и тогда я и не подумаю ей отказать. Глубоко вздохнув, я облокотилась на согнутую в колене ногу и оперлась подбородком на кулак. Когда-то где-то я слышала, что наши питомцы в нашей книге жизни - всего лишь страница, в то время, как мы для них - вся жизнь. Помню, как яро тогда отрицала - ведь многие животные могли похвастаться большим сроком жизни, а наша черепаха и вовсе, помниться, пережила мою тетю, будучи с ней одногодками.   
  
Но вот сейчас... Моя жизнь грозилась быть очень-очень и очень долгой. А при таком раскладе, даже если Адели проживет длинную жизнь, до самой старости, не без моей ветеринарной поддержки, она будет лишь страницей в книге моей жизни. А то и вовсе - одним абзацом, строчкой. Странно было судить об этом, наблюдая за этим маленьким комочком шерсти,у которого еще все было только впереди, но такова была правда. И мое настроение, таить не буду. Понаблюдав также как Адели спокойно ест, я подготовилась вставать, и отметила, как она ловко, несмотря на свои юные годы, запрыгивает на кресло, и сворачивается там в клубочек. Эх, маленькая охотница нам растет, вижу. Дождавшись, пока малышка засопит, я выключила свет на кухне, и под звуки разговоров, доносящихся от сидевших за костром, я поднялась наверх, в нашу с Франкенштейном временную комнату.   
  
Своего мужа я застала лежащим на кровати и уткнувшимся в книгу и абсолютно не таящимся с этим фактом. Нет, я конечно тоже не святая, обещала ему вернуться за минутку, а в итоге намного дольше я провела с Адели, что уж тут говорить о посиделках с Розой и Лудисом... Такой краткий итог исполнительности своих обещаний заставил меня выкинуть из головы все зарождающиеся подколки и жалобы, так что я молча, желая не особо отвлекать Франки от явно увлекательной книги, прошла в сторону нашего скромного санузла, чуть ли не сразу скидывая с себя одежду и юркнула под душ. И выходя из него, была до того уставшая, что вместо полотенца использовала свой дар, просохнув под теплым ветерком, а вместо материальной одежды навесила на себя конструкт ночнушки, как тогда на Ваарре. В таком виде я улеглась по своей стороне кровати, даже толком не прикрывшись одеялом, и свернулась в клубочек. От робких прикосновений к моей голове я вздрогнула и тут же почувствовала от Франкенштейна волну беспокойства.  
  
- _Что-то не так,_ \- не спрашивая, а констатируя факт, передал мне мысли мой муж, едва заметно обнимая со спины. - _Скажешь, почему решила что вместо откровений отчуждение подойдет лучше?_ \- в этот раз он спросил, притом спокойно, не упрекая.   
  
\- Не разобралась просто в причинах, - проговорила шепотом, не спеша отвечать на более смелые объятия и вздохнула. - Я вообще думаю, что это просто что-то мимолетное. Уверена, когда завтра проснусь - все вернется на круги своя.   
  
\- Хорошо если так, - так же как и я, шепотом, Франки ответил мне и чуть перегнувшись через меня, заглянул в лицо, наполовину скрытое волосами. - Если не пройдет - надеюсь, ты сможешь со мной поделиться. Ты ведь знаешь, что я всегда готов тебе помочь и поддержать?  
  
\- Конечно, дорогой, - мягко улыбнувшись, потянулась за поцелуем, и почти сразу его получила, без колебаний со стороны своей второй половинки. Закрыв глаза, мне достаточно было только прикоснуться головой подушки, чтобы тут же провалиться в сон.

  
***  
  
  


Снилась мне белиберда, и это было понятно с самого начала сна. Я сидела в самолете, не ощущая ничего, даже самого скудного, что могло бы свидетельствовать об взлете. Но судя по виду, раскрывавшемуся мне, мне взлетали. Да и еще обзор на взлетную полосу был с лобового стекла, на я точно не была в кабине пилота. Справа от меня, возле иллюминатора, сидел Франкенштейн, то и дело держащий меня за ладонь, или же ободряюще подмигивавший. Ситуация выглядела так, словно я боюсь полетов, а он - пытается меня воодушевить и успокоить. Подобное мне казалось абсурдным, так как мало того, что я в жизни подобного не испытываю, так тем более во сне, когда взлет никак не ощущается. Даже пыталась это разъяснить Франки, но он словно и не слышал меня. Пожав плечами, и понимая, что это сон, я стала подыгрывать, заинтересовавшись тем, что может мне подсунуть подсознание.  
  
Покинув взлетную полосу, самолет, пусть и летел, но невысоко. И говоря это, я не имею ввиду то, что он удерживался на средней высоте вертолета, а то, что он едва отбился от земли, волочась сразу над крышами домов, а иногда - задевая верхушки деревьев. Не удивительно, что при таком раскладе что-то попало в двигатель и случилась авария. Пофигистично, даже немного раздраженно поднялась, и прежде чем стюардессы начнут успокаивать народ - двинулась к двери. Все равно мы невысоко, я без проблем смогу спрыгнуть. Открыв дверь я уставилась вниз, желая выбрать себе точку приземления и обалдела - мы были высоко над облаками, до того высоко, что за дня можно было увидеть звездное небо. Без больших проблем увидела Забвение, и потом до меня дошло - я же сейчас всех убиваю, если уже не убила. Давление же, и собачий холод.   
  
Но повернувшись я обнаружила, что могу себя не винить - приоткрытая мной, чуть ли не застенчиво, дверь, была сущим пустяком по сравнении с тем, что половина салона самолета была разрушена - отвалилось крыло, утягивая за собой кресла, от людей оставляя бурые потеки крови, местами взорвавшиеся. Смотрела я на это как-то равнодушно, только села на пороге открытых дверей, крепко держась за косяк, и наблюдая, как отдаляются небеса а приближается земля. Кресла, на котором сидел Франкенштейн, как и самого любимого, уже не было, видимо, он вылетел из самолета в первую очередь. Но была уверенность, что не умер - чувствовалась наша связь, хоть его эмоции отсутствовали, будто он далеко-далеко, в другом мире. Как только осколок самолета пробился через облака, я спрыгнула, решая немного расслабиться в свободном падении.  
  
Приземлившись, я чуть ли не сразу встретилась с моим мужем, что утверждал, что вместо падения на землю, его осколок поднялся в небеса, чуть ли не замораживая полностью, и что при всей сверхлюдской живучести, он выжил только благодаря тому, что попал в другой временной поток, будто возвращаясь в прошлое. Меня передернуло, когда я представила себе ощущения при подобной температуре, но вскоре мы начали обсуждать план - как снова попасть в этот временной поток, чтобы перенестись еще чуть раньше и не допустить до этой катастрофы. Потом меня опять передернуло от холода, и в тот же миг, я осознала что это сон и едва ли не мгновенно проснулась. Причина того, что мне даже под одеялом было холодно, нашлась очень быстро - стоило более сильному, более холодному ветру подуть, как в кемпере появлялся сквозняк. И не спасал никакой прогрев.  
  
Вздохнув, я поднялась с постели, на которой уже не было любимого - кемпер был в движении, значит, мы уже оправились дальше в путь. Подхватив одеяло, я радостно обнаружила, что оно сохранило не только мой и Франкенштейна запах, но и тепло. Победно улыбнулась, заглянув в манеж, к детям. Они все еще спали, хотя уже сильно прижимались друг к другу, едва заметно дрожа от холода и, скорее всего, от навеянного температурой кошмара, так что я, не раздумывая долго, быстро укрыла их нашим одеялом, ухмыльнувшись. Самая надежная защита, во многих смыслах! Погладила детей поочередно по голове, радуясь от того, как они все больше расслабляются и выпрямилась. Одеяло, как временная мера, подойдет, конечно, но если нам уже сейчас дует изо всех щелей, то что будет потом, при морозах? В Финляндии непременно надо будет снять всем нам номера.   
  
\-  _Согласен, -_ мысленно потянулся ко мне муж. -  _Вернуться всей компанией простуженными, и это при самом позитивном исходе - едва ли предел наших мечтаний.  
  
_ Пользуясь тем, что наши дети, будучи в тепле, едва ли не сразу повторно засопели, заручившись помощью Пита, я получила телефон к ближайшей гостинице, чуть ли не сразу возле развлекательного комплекса, что умело притворялся пристанищем Санта Клауса. Принявшись звонить, я спустилась на кухню, чтобы случайно не разбудить детей. Трубку взяла какая-то барышня, что сразу мне понравилась своей приветливостью и не долго думая, я тут же представила ей нашу ситуацию, получив не слишком радостный ответ. Гостиница была скромной, так как располагалась неподалеку от кемпинговых полей, и не часто принимала у себя группы, скорее рассчитанная была на семейства. По этой причине, единственным четырехместным номером был люкс, трехместных было больше, но из забронированных остались только три. Тяжело вздохнув, я без раздумий забронировала эти четыре номера, остальные подобрала двухместные. Как-нибудь, думаю, разместимся.   
  
Пользуясь тем, что я на кухне, заварила кофе, себе и Франкенштейну, так как я была уверена - мой муж, проснувшись,точно ускакал первым делом к Ноблесс, а потом - за руль, и точно забыл о том, чтобы и себя с утра побаловать. Впрочем, встретив немного виноватый взгляд при передачи ему кофе, только уверилась в правильности своих рассуждений. Мы еще немного поболтали, по большей части - о нашем путешествии, а после меня осенило - ведь пока нас нет в Сеуле, и дом по большей части пустует, можно будет провернуть ремонт комнат! Ведь будет так здорово, если наши дети, сразу после возвращения домой, получат каждый свою комнату. Мою идею дорогой поддержал и мягко улыбнувшись моему энтузиазму, дал добро на всю авантюру. Представила свои идеи, и после небольшого спора, получив добро, побежала на кухню, снова принимаясь звонить.  
  
В этот раз я не была одна - на моих коленях уселась Адели, по-царски позволяя гладить ее везде, так что разговаривала я, слушая на фоне едва слышное мурчание и пропуская сквозь пальцы мягкую шерстку. А разговор был долгим: сначала архитектору представила свою идею, и воодушевилась тем, что сегодня к вечеру будут готовы и пересланы мне на эмэйл планировки комнат. После разговаривала с мужчиной, что отвечал за прогноз цены и количества материалов. А в самом конце позвонила нашим невольным сторожам особняка - нужно ведь предупредить Кэриаса и Раэля, что придут люди, которых надо будет пропустить в дом и не убивать при попытке сдернуть прошлые обои. Заодно и распорядилась, в каких комнатах будет ремонт и попросила эту двойку забрать оттуда все личные вещи, напомнив, что уборка после ремонта тоже будет в их обязанности.   
  
Так как я не изверг и эксплуатировать Блостера и Кертье свыше меры - не собиралась, то предложила на время ремонта пригласить кого-то из Лукедонии, если им нужна будет помощь. Но вот не будут ли лукедонцы помехой - вопрос спорный. Как-никак, а в вопросах уборки там мало кто что понимает. Разве что Идиан и Клаудия, что какое-никакое участие в социализации принимали. Возможно и Урокай сможет время от времени приходить и помогать, если не будет слишком сильно занят. Конечно, галла длиться будет только один вечер, после - он свободен, но кто его знает, не будет ли его помощь нужна Суйи... Короче, с ним мне нужно будет переговорить на эту тему отдельно - заставлять его нарушать свои планы, которые он построил уже с нашей айдол, не хотелось, но что тут поделаешь, если Эгваин уже вполне может считаться хорошим профи по части уборки?   
  
Завершив все вызовы, я осталась сидеть на кухне, спокойно допивая кофе. Спору нет, приятнее было бы сидеть возле Франкенштейна, но отгонять Адели, что уже сладко спала, мне не хотелось. Лучше вот посижу, спокойно закончу с напитком, понаслаждаюсь немного тишиной... Сделав очередной глоток, я несмело улыбнулась - вчера я, все-таки, была права. После сна мое настроение значительно улучшилось, несмотря на то, что сам сон особо приятным не был. Только вот долго я не покайфовала - довольно быстро пришлось освобождать колени, осторожно перенося кошечку на соседнее кресло и бежать наверх. Детки уже проснулись, услышала их тихие, немного сонные голоса, переговаривающееся между собой. А там уже и привычные ритуалы - умыться, потом завтрак и можно дать им свободное время.   
  
\- Ольга, - как только я спустилась вниз, уверившись, что дети играют спокойно и без конфликтов, раздался голос Франкенштейна. Не мешкая, я миновала кухоньку, тут же проходя вперед и села на пассажирское сидение, с улыбкой глядя на сосредоточенного на дороге мужа. - Со мной только что связались другие водители, делаем привал раньше, чем задумывалось.  
  
\- О как. А почему? - я не была особо расстроенная подобным, все-таки, на свежем воздухе детки смогут побегать как полагается, да и погода была хорошая - теплее чем вчера, пожалуй, последний такой погожий денек прежде чем начнется смена температуры.  
  
\- Да все потому же, ребята будут прыгать с утеса, - недовольно нахмурилась, слыша это, но чуть воодушевилась, почувствовав, что любимому подобное тоже не нравится. - Вот и все приняли решение, что пообедаем вместе, а потом они пойдут прыгать.  
  
\- А мы что, стоять и смотреть будем? - немного недоуменно посмотрела на мужа, и рассмеялась, когда почувствовала что именно такой у него был план. Ну еще бы, ведь его Мастер тоже будет в этой группе, как же по другому-то? Но нет-нет, не в мою смену. - Запретить ребятам развлечения мы не можем, так как мы не сатрапы какие-то, но я не собираюсь просто там стоять и наблюдать за их поведением, далеким от примерного. А дети-то? Они же в одиночестве в лагере не останутся, а если возьмем их с собой - раньше или позже начнут хнычить, что они тоже хотят прыгать.   
  
\-  Я бы не рискнул их оставлять одних, - растерянно пробормотал муж, закрутив рулем, так как входил в поворот, на что я только хмыкнула.   
  
\- Ничего, оставим. Я конечно обещала, что больше разделяться не будем, но и няньчить их все время не собираюсь, - посмотрела на мужа с улыбкой, так как в голове уже начал вырисовываться план. - Оставим их в большой группе, где ответственных ребят будет не меньше хулиганов. А сами тоже найдем себе занятие, но в боле тесном кругу, - на меня взглянули, прищурившись, а потом хлынуло энергией плохо скрываемого веселья.   
  
\- Хочешь детям устроить знакомство с лесом? Идея неплохая, - Франки закивал головой, глядя то на соседние кемпера, что ехали впереди, то в боковое зеркало, чтобы зацепить взглядом автобусы за нами. - Только вот ты точно уверена, что за нами не пожелают последовать?  
  
\- Ах, конечно пожелают, - я покачала головой, глядя на тучу, что робко выглядывала из-за горы вдалеке. - Хотя бы те, кто уже раз обжегся от прогулки с Мэй и Тао будут проситься. Но если что, мы всегда можем уговорить таковых остаться и проследить за порядком, - мягко улыбнулась любимому, когда отметила его взгляд. - Все-таки, эти каникулы не в последнюю очередь, чтобы обучить чему-то наших детей. Да и не только их.  
  
Уловив мой не скрытый намек на компанию благородных и модифицированных, любимый кивнул мне, и я тут же поцеловала его в щеку, уходя в кухню, чтобы ему не мешать. К детям наверх я пока что не поднималась, так как мне стоило порядочно все продумать, если я хотела, чтобы и наша прогулка по лесу получилась интересной. В мозгу появились воспоминания, так же связанные с лесом и особенно яркие, из моего детства. Вначале, я попыталась привычно отодвинуть их в сторону, чтобы ничто не помешало сконцентрироваться, но потом меня осенило, что это наоборот, может помочь. Ведь те воспоминания не даром были яркими, я тогда чувствовала сильные и одновременно позитивные эмоции, так что все эти картины прошлого можно принять просто-напросто, как подсказку. В подобной ситуации четкий план появился достаточно быстро, давая мне больше времени.   
  
К детям я забежала в первую очередь. Ничего нового, или потенциально опасного детки не делали, но я все равно решила немного остаться. Просто понаблюдать, возможно, запечатлеть момент в памяти, да и банально провести еще немного времени с детьми. А то завтрашняя "Я" могла бы сильно злиться, если бы я сейчас проворонила подобный момент. Я планировала еще подготовить хоть что-то к нашему общему обеду, что должен был быть общим, возле костра, но не тут-то было - дети втянули меня в свои игры, заполняя собой едва ли не полностью все мое внимание, и тем самым хитрым образом, понять, что мы уже на месте, я могла лишь запоздало. А вот дети чуть ли не сразу, как только кемпер остановился, с веселым гиканьем сбежали к лестнице, оставляя свои игрушки где попало.   
  
Головой я покачала больше для вида, хоть и никто меня в этот момент не видел, но вот мысленно я клятвенно себе пообещала что в будущем и не подумаю подобное спускать им с рук - будут убираться за собой, как миленькие. Убравшись, сама себе хмыкнула, и вышла из нашего кемпера последней - все уже обустравали нам площадку, подготовляя костер так же, как он выглядел на прошлой стоянке, и так же расставляли столики и стулья. Наша четверка ГМО побежала в лес, возвращаясь довольно быстро, и вместе с древесиной, которую можно было применять и как палки для прожарки вкусностей и как дополнительный источник тепла, так как сегодня планировали делать костер в основном на углях. С некоторым умилением посмотрела на эту картину, а потом окончательно вышла из кемпера, подходя к Тао, что о чем-то беседовал с Джин-Хо.  
  
\- Тао, я так понимаю, что ты уже выбрал место, где вы будете развлекаться? - хакер, смутившись под моим взглядом, только кивнул, прерывая свой разговор. - И готов показать его?  
  
\- Место? Да-да, конечно, - осознав, что я не подошла, чтобы устраивать головомойку, Тао довольно быстро воодушевился, громко расхваливая этот обрыв, да так, что за нами с интересом потянулся весь наш лагерь. Мысленно хмыкнула любимому, а потом повернулась ко всем присутствующим, глядя серьезно на каждого по отдельности.   
  
\- Значит так. Мы тут с Франкенштейном подумали, и решили. Запрещать подобного вам не будем, тем более, что многие уже грезят этим досугом, - скользнула взглядом по веселым Тао и Шинву, а потом снова посмотрела на нашу компанию. - Но так как мы наблюдать за этим не собираемся, то уже придумали себе другое занятие. А чтобы история из Австралии не повторилась, - я внимательно глянула на каждого, кто тогда состоял в этой компании и продолжила, - то мы решили сделать группы с численным перевесом. Причем, в вашу сторону, - кивнула Тао, как негласному вожаку этой группы. - У вас будет больше народу, от чего, я надеюсь, многие слишком рискованные идеи будут пресечены в самом начале.  
  
\- Ох, я пожалуй пойду с вами, - М-24, уже разобравшись в моей идее, попытался дать заднюю, но был остановлен флюидами Копья. Причем, не только моего - Франкенштейн тоже подключился. Захотел, чтобы лучше проняло?  
  
\- Нет, М-24, я уверен, с подобным пустяком ты и твои товарищи справитесь, - Франки хитро взглянул на модифицированного, хотя по его глазам было заметно, что он никак не пытается унизить своего собеседника. - Думаю, до того хорошо, что остальные будут тебя слушаться, - вокруг стало тихо, все неуверенно переглядывались, на что я испустила немного Копья, чуть перед тем, как ко мне присоединился муж. Ну а как иначе, раз они увиливают от одного лишь обещания не творить херни? Нарочно, что ли, выводят? - Будут ведь?  
  
\- Будем, будем-будем, - раздались нестройные возгласы и кивки, так что мы с любимым свернули нашу ауру, а я счастливо улыбнулась и хлопнула в ладоши три раза.  
  
\- Как замечательно. Кстати, в нашу с Франки группу попадают те, кому  _очень_ не нравится идея прыжков, - нарочно подчеркнула это слово, чтобы к нам сейчас не стеклись все условно-адекватные личности, оставляя одних хулиганов, - или те, кто банально не может физически участвовать в этом.  
  
Представив разные, но вполне разумные и адекватные доводы, к нам с Франки присоединилась Розария и Лудис. Очень в пору, кстати - после нашей с любимым демонстрации сил дети стали активничать и просить еще, так что пришлось их утихомиривать, что втроем получал, естественно, лучше чем в одиночку. Следующим к нам несмело подошел Раджек, используя то же объяснение что Лудис и я опять-таки артачиться не стала. Больше охочих не было, но учуяв из толпы сильный дискомфорт, пригласила еще Региса и Ик-Хана. Благородный, с чуть ли не читаемым на лице облегчением пошел в нашу сторону, а вот Ик-Хан, вздохнув, отказался. Я же метнулась взглядом к еще одному источнику дискомфорта - Джин-Хо наблюдал за всей нашей компанией, так неожиданно прервавшей его прошлый разговор, и временами поглядывал вниз, с обрыва, не утаивая опаски.  
  
\- Для обычного человека не то, что прыгать - смотреть оттуда опасно, - потери он шею и направился к нам, к Франкенштейну и малюткам.  
  
\- Меня очень радует твое благоразумие, Джин-Хо, - кивнула парню с облегчением. Честно, пусть я и знала, что у него не такой характер, как у Мэй, но опасалась, что он мог бы туда пойти, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что все будет в порядке. А представлять, что могло бы случиться при несчастном случае, мне не хотелось.  
  
\- Ну, мы пожалуй пойдем с Эшлин и Рейзелом, - кивнул Музака, вместе с Гардой направляясь в сторону группы, собравшейся скакать с обрыва. Школьники там уже вовсю веселились, осознав, что с ними отпустили братьев-Кадисов, а модифицированные волновались и напряженно переглядывались, осознав, по сути, то же самое и что может случится, если они где-то не досмотрят.  
  
\- Ик-Хан, может ты все-таки пойдешь с нами? - обеспокоенно спросила у него, отметив, что он был почти таким же взволнованным, как модифицированные, но на мое предложение только извиняющее улыбнулся.   
  
\- Ольга-ним, не волнуйтесь, я не буду прыгать...   
  
\- В отличии от меня! - вскрикнул Шинву, перебив своего школьного друга и со смешком повис на Тао и Такео.   
  
\- Ик-Хан, не смей мне выкать, - от приставки "-ним" меня аж передернуло, и я вполне натурально возмущенно пискнула, погрозив ему кулачком. - Хотя бы, когда мы не на территории школы!   
  
\- Мамочка может тебя на ручках подержать, - с серьёзным лицом сказал Раэль, правда, аура врать не стала касательно того, что он просто прикалывается над Джин-Хо. Сам парень остановился, чуть повернувшись к нему.  
  
\- Да-да, очень смешно, - он поправил очки, явно сдерживая тяжелый вздох, - очень по взрослому.   
  
\- Я могу, - Мэй поддержала Кертье и даже вытянула руки, словно собираясь подхватить своего сына, как невесту. - Прыгнем вместе?   
  
\- Мама, и ты туда же?! Я буду с адекватно мыслящими! - возмущенно воскликнул парень и под смех Санву и Кертье показательно направился к детям. Признаю, хоть я не поощряла издевательств, но смешка сдержать все-таки не сумела. Но уняв веселье, я посмотрела в сторону колеблющихся, и как раз заметила очередной раскол - Суйи, самую малость поколебавшись, посмотрела на обе группы и побежала к своим друзьям. За ней с улыбкой зашагал Урокай.   
  
\- Ладно, ладно, идите, - закивала головой, так как примерно такого и ожидала, а потом посмотрела на одиноко стоящего Бенго. - А ты, дружище, с кем идешь? Будешь дико прыгать со скал, или пойдешь с нами бороздить лес?   
  
\- Лес? - переспросил он сам себя и чуть ли не сразу кивнул. - Лес.   
  
\- Берегись ежиков, - предостерег его Раэль, все с той же поддевкой, что и Джин-Хо и стрелок с удивлением проводил его взглядом.   
  
\- Что это с ним сегодня? Мисс Сейра с утра не удостоила его даже мимолетным взглядом? - Бенго едва заметно радовался ответной колкости, но Кертье его не услышал, так что его старания пропали втуне.   
  
\- Мне кажется я знаю что с ним, - Джин-Хо поправил очки. - Он скучает по Регису, ему не с кем по соревноваться в язвительности.   
  
\- Регис, почему ты не уделяешь Раэлю времени? - ехидно поинтересовалась у нашего Ландегре, в то время как благородный недоумевал. - Не видишь, что ли, зачахнет без твоего внимания.   
  
\- С чего вдруг я должен ему уделять внимание? - как и задумывалось, Регис тут же вспылил. - Он что, какая-то наследная принцесса?   
  
\- Раэль наш гость, ты бы мог его время от времени развлечь, - Розария поправила очки плавным жестом и подмигнула мне так, чтобы этого не заметил Регис. - Не забывай, ты теперь глава клана, а каджу не может подавать дурного примера.   
  
\- Розария?! - возмущенно вскрикнул Регис, на что мы с ней только рассмеялись, и такой небольшой, но веселой компанией, пошли медленным шагом в лес.  
  
\- Ладно, уж давай не будем доводить Раэля, - хмыкнула и почти сразу отметила, как Роза, понимающе переглянувшись со мной, ухмыльнулась.  
  
\- Точно, его теперь наверняка развлекает Кира, - добавила Элеанор, снова вызвав у меня смешок. Приятно было осознавать, что хоть кто-то из благородных со мной на одной волне. Хотя, должна признать, климат многие поймали - вон как легко улыбается Раджек.  
  
\- Наследная принцесса, - хрюкнул Джин-Хо, глядя на нас с Розой. - Его так наш Регис называл и Раэль жутко бесился. Слушайте, а ничего, что мы их одних оставляем? У меня не хорошее предчувствие.   
  
\- Ты хотел сказать не их, а Мэй, да? - поправил парня Бенго и тот как-то совсем обреченно вздохнул.  
  
\- Ну да. Матушку нельзя оставлять одну, без присмотра. Она что-нибудь вытворит.   
  
\- Не переживай, Джин-Хо, - мягко ему улыбнулась, приобняв рукой, и обнадеживающее похлопала парня по плечу, не заметно для всех распространяя ауру спокойства и заставляя проникнуться. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-то волновался, хотелось, чтобы вся наша группа прониклась нашей милой прогулкой. - Я оставила Эмычу ну очень подробные инструкции на случай того самого "а что если...". Ему добровольно-принудительно вызвались еще помочь Кира, Урокай и Такео.   
  
\- А как это "добровольно-принудительно" понимать? - с интересом, а не упреком спросил Лудис, на что я легко засмеялась.   
  
\- О, вижу тебя уже познакомили с явлением идиомы? - подмигнула ему, от чего благородный чуть покраснел. - Это значит что одни добровольно, а другие - принудительно. Да и не волнуйтесь, парни, - снова глянула на Джин-Хо и Бенго, становясь уже чуть серьезнее. - У нас в планах сделать тут небольшой кружок, вокруг наших кемперов, не больше километра, а потом выйдем как раз к скале, откуда они прыгают, и дальше у нас будет коллективный досуг. Нас не будет час, максимум - полтора.   
  
\- Ладно, я спокоен, - покивал сын Мэй, то ли осознав, что на всякий случай мы будем недалеко, то ли его аура подстроилась под мое влияние. - Если за ней приглядывают "добровольно-принудительно" по твоей "просьбе", то я спокоен.   
  
\- А дети не устанут? - обеспокоился Бенго, но не уточнил.   
  
\- Хмм, ты об Е-Рановцах или наших малютках? - спросила у него, но Вика, что развернулась к Бенго, ответить ему не дала и заодно развеяла все сомнения.  
  
\- Дядя Бенго, мы уже очень большие, - хмыкнула гордо дочурка, поймав за руку Фрэн и Генриха. - Мы не устанем!   
  
\- Как можно устать, если нас ждут приключения? - с азартом поддержала наших малюток, согнув пальцы как крюки и пытаясь косить под монстра. Детишки мою игру приняли и с громким смехом попрятались за Франкенштейном, Раджеком и Джин-Хо, кинувшись врассыпную. Джин-Хо мимолетом потрепал по голове Фрэнсис, что спряталась за ним. Но, подозреваю, кого именно он даже и не понял - отчего-то сын Мэй снял очки, видимо, глаза устали.  
  
\- Я даже соскучился по таким приключениям, - вздохнул он. - Ну по "обычным", вы понимаете? Когда вернёмся домой - мне этого до конца жизни хватит, - он спешно потер глаза, тут же продолжая. - Вы не думайте, что я жалуюсь, вовсе нет. Такое не каждому выпадает, - он вернул очки на место и тут же посмотрел на Розарию. - Кто может похвастаться, что его мама на свадьбе двух сверх ученых просила автографы у богов?! - от такого заявления, как и от смешка Розы, я не сдержалась и уткнулась в ее плече, чуть ли не рыдая от смеха. Все-таки, совокупность хорошего настроения и воспоминания того дня сделали свое.  
  
\- То есть, нападение на банк для тебя было совсем обычным делом? - немного ехидно поинтересовался у Джин-Хо Франкенштейн, теперь заставив шире улыбнуться так же Раджека и Лудиса.   
  
\- Не напоминайте, - вздрогнул парень, отводя от моего мужа взгляд. - До сих пор все как во сне. Одно дело фильм посмотреть, но участвовать самому...   
  
После этих слов Джин-Хо смеялись уже все, даже Регис тихо хохотал, который раньше делал вид, что он к нашей компании не относится. Обстановка вокруг царила легкая, непринужденная и расслабленная, так как никто и не думал высмеивать сына Мэй или его слова - нас просто позабавила эта интонация, полная шока и ужаса, что могло показаться преувеличением. И не удивительно - для нас шоком и ужасом могли быть только кровавые сражения, не на жизнь, а на смерть, а вот такая ситуация, как с банком... Что же, это было максимум инцидентом для нас, ведь никто не пострадал кроме счетов Союза. И подобные эмоции, причем искреннее, со стороны Джин-Хо, расслабляли нас всех, позволяя увериться, что к нам окончательно пришли спокойные деньки. Время, которое не нужно тратить на расследования или драки, а можно просто прогуляться по лесу, как и мы сейчас, наблюдая за резвящимися детьми и тихо переговариваться, подставляя лицо под греющие, но не обжигающие лучи солнца, что редко выглядывало из-за листвы деревьев.


	190. Часть 187

В такой расслабленной атмосфере, вместе с ребятами из нашей группы, мы прошагали по лесу несколько сотен метров. Ровно столько, сколько понадобилось, чтобы кемпера только угадывались между просветами деревьев. Ну, для человеческого глаза, конечно, но не для модифицированного, так что потеряться скорее всего не получилось бы, разве если кто-то показал бы чудеса рассеянности. Франкенштейн, что шел впереди, уловив мои мысли, развернулся ко мне полу боком и остановился, будто давая мне возможность его догнать. В самом же деле я его маневр поняла - тактично изменил наше направление движения, чтобы мы могли сделать полукруг и потом выйти на уступ, прямо к остальным ребятам. Стоило мне только подойти к мужу, как нас тут же окружили дети, заинтересованные тем, что мы остановились.  
  
\- Значит так, дорогие мои, - посмотрела вначале на наших малышей, а потом подняла взгляд на остальных. - Кстати, обращаюсь я не только к детям. Ваша задача - найти листочки деревьев, которые мы потом приклеим или просто оставим в гербарии. Можете собирать тоже и цветки, если найдете, но помните, что растение не может повторяться! Потом мы все листочки разложим по книгам, засушим, и сможем ими долго любоваться, они не завянут.   
  
\- Могу кое-что предложить? - поинтересовался Джин-Хо, выступив чуть вперед. - Когда Мэй с Йонгом собирали такой гербарий, они подписывали каждый листок-цветок: кто нашел и тому подобное. В книге гербарий есть записи, что один лист Йонг нашел когда споткнулся и упал; или снял с ежика; один прицепился к волосам матушки и сняли его только дома, а еще за цветком, вроде, они потянулись вдвоем и рухнули с обрыва в речку. Хорошо она мелкая была, только рыбешек распугали.  
  
\- Ох, это отличная идея! - улыбнулась парню, желая его поощрить за хорошие идеи и инициативность. Фрэнсис, Генрих и Виктория, как только получили задание, тут же разбежались и мне оставалось лишь взглядом их провожать. - Мы точно запомним.   
  
\- Папа, смотри! - почти сразу прибежала Вика, держа в руке листок. Франки похвалил ее, погладив по голове, и тут же спрятал его в корзинку, раньше уже подготовленную мной, которую ему собственно и протянула.   
  
\- Дети, только далеко не убегаем! - пришлось мне немного прикрикнуть, как только заметила что Генри уже норовил побежать вглубь леса. Будто мало ему растений вокруг нас - все-таки, сейчас не всамделишная осень, следовательно - многие растения еще не повяли, некоторые, осенние, и вовсе не расцвели пока. Но благо, сынок меня послушался и нечеловечески быстро вернулся и с гоготом побежал туда, куда мы все направлялись раньше. Ох, не порядок, но с другой стороны - откуда детям-то знать, что мы сменили маршрут? - Пойдем, будем им показывать, в какую сторону идти.   
  
Вместе с любимым мы и двинулись в ту сторону, но не разговаривали друг с другом - я общалась с Розарией, обсуждая ее идеи на фасоны плаща, когда станет чуть холоднее, а Франкенштейн что-то толковал Регису, но судя по тому, как оба были расслабленны, то это не было что-то крайне важное. Оглянувшись назад, я увидела только Джин-Хо, что шептался о чем-то с Лудисом, и позади них - Бенго. Впрочем, стрелок явно наслаждался прогулкой, мыслями будучи где-то далеко, и набирая полную грудь воздуха. Я, конечно, была рада за него, но беспокойство меня настигло быстрее, чем я поняла, что мы потеряли одного члена группы. Не успела я даже сообщить об этом остальным, как взгляд нашел каджу Кертье - он, вместе с нашими детьми, бегал неподалеку, то и дело подавая им какое-то растение. Правда, никакие растения на данный момент детей не интересовали кроме одного - мухомора красного, вокруг которого собрались все трое мои чад, наблюдая так напряженно, словно он мог сбежать.  
  
\- Так-так, молодые люди, и что мы тут нашли? - с улыбкой подошла к детям, что все еще заинтересованно следили на красным грибом с белым "налетом" на шапке. Правда стоило мне подойти совсем близко, Генрих поднялся, в то время как его сестры все еще почти сидели, приседая, и осматривали гриб, не смея коснуться.   
  
\- Грибочек, - уверенно ответил сынишка, и мои глаза зажглись едва заметным удовольствием. Было приятно наблюдать как дети на практике, вкупе с веселыми и запоминающимися ощущениями знакомятся с этим миром. Притом, знакомятся стремительно - все трое поглощали любую доступную информацию как губки.  
  
\- Да, это грибочек. Только не касайтесь его, хорошо? Он ядовит, - предостерегла их, а потом, опасаясь за целостность не только этого гриба, но и многих других, сразу добавила. - Он опасен для людей, но в природе нужен, так что топтать его тоже нельзя, ладно?   
  
\- Но папа с тетей Мэй собирали грибы, - грустно протянула Фрэнсис, которой явно не хотелось расставаться с ярким, интересным грибом.   
  
\- Да, но это были съедобные грибы. Хотите, мы вам покажем, какие грибы можно срывать? \-  чуть склонилась к детям, заглядывая каждому по отдельности в глаза, надеясь там увидеть любой предвестник того, что мое предложение их заинтересовало. - Тогда вы соберете, и мы обязательно вечером их приготовим.   
  
\- Да-а-а! - девочки и Генрих тут же весело загалдели, так что ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что идея была принята на ура.   
  
\- Пиццы бы, с грибами, - мечтательно протянул Джин-Хо фотографируя, получив мой кивок в качестве разрешения, нашу малышню у гриба.   
  
\- С сыром. Может заказать? - тихо подошел к нему Бенго и высказал свои предпочтения. Я же не сдержалась, и захохотала, запрокинув голову. Да уж, представляю как он, уловив какую-то там секретную связь, не без помощи Тао, чуть ли не взламывая вышки, звонит в пиццерию. И главное, просит о срочную доставку! Умора. Но, пожалуй, лучше им объяснить причину моего смеха, во избежание обиды и других неприятных казусов.  
  
\- Бе... Хе-хе, Бенго, - вытерла дорожки слез, выступивших от смеха и взглянула на снайпера. - Ближайший населенный пункт, где самым продвинутым заведением была заправочная, сто километров отсюда. Где ты хочешь найти пиццерию?   
  
\- Разве что предлагаешь выслать Раджека? - с таким же тоном добавил ученый и наш каджу Кертье уже хотел кивнуть, соглашаясь, но взглянув в наши с Франки глаза, понял, что мы не всерьез и не предпринял ничего.   
  
\- Мы посреди глуши! - воскликнула я, вовсе не с упреком или порицанием, а даже бы сказала - счастливо. Кричи, ори - никто не услышит. После того времени, что мы пробыли на каникулах, густонаселенные города с их шумом уже не так привлекали, даже если посещение их раньше было мечтой. Исполнилось желание, выехали и забыли. А глушь есть глушь - тут можно делать все, что только пожелает душа и не париться. Возможно даже, если все будут послушны, позволю потом ребятам использовать сверхсилы, пока мы здесь. - Гуляй душа!   
  
\- Кхм, Джин-Хо, позволишь? - спросила Розария, указывая на фотоаппарат. - Хочу научить Лудиса делать фотографии.   
  
\- Конечно, - он снял его с шеи и передал благородной, что почти сразу радостно бежала к Лудису, намереваясь ему показать работу фотоаппарата. А потом сразу повернулся к Бенго, поглядывая то на меня, то на Франкенштейна. - Можно соорудить печку, или высечь лепешку в тандыре, в яме-печке, такие на востоке используют, - хо-хо, вижу, сына Мэй очень увлекла идея такой еды - вон с какой надеждой предлагает нам различные варианты.   
  
\- На природе интересней то, что приготовится на костре, а не купится в магазине. Мне нравится зефир на палке. Вкусно, - высказался Бенго, и Джин-Хо нехотя, но кивнул. Даже усмехнулась, наблюдая за этим не высказанным, коротким спором. Пожалуй, обрадую их, а особенно - сына Мэй.   
  
\- Эх, парни, - приобняла за шею Бенго и Джин-Хо за шею, чуть на них повиснув и не сдерживая ехидной улыбочки. - Не забывайте, мы, конечно, в глуши, но у нас есть кемперы, оснащены современной техникой, в том числе - печкой. Так что если так хочется пиццы - сделаем, не проблема, - отпустила их, и хлопнула в ладоши, посмотрела в сторону детей, что со смешком бегали чуть перед Франкенштейном, Регисом и Раджеком. - Детки мои, хотите мамочка вам что-то покажет?   
  
\- Да-а, - радостно протянула малышня, на минуту отвлекаясь от поисков грибов и листков. За нами последовал Джин-Хо, явно радуясь вести, что пицце быть и я почти сразу почувствовала на себе его взгляд. Так же, как почувствовала источаемый им интерес.   
  
\- Идите сюда, - немедля, не отвлекаясь на остальных "взрослых", подозвала детей к кучке грязи, что была около метра высотой, выше них самих. Ребята смотрели с интересом, правда, когда присмотрелись, заметили, что грязь движется. Генрих испугано отпрянул, спрятав за спиной Вику, а Фрэнсис вскрикнула и уже хотела подняться в воздух. Чтож, меня однозначно радует, что детишки готовы друг друга защищать, но вот повод их страха... С одной стороны, оно понятно, но вот с другой - я не помню никого, кто боялся хоть когда-то в детстве муравейника. Помнила как им восхищались, или как его уничтожали, но страх - это было что-то новенькое. - Хей, не бойтесь, это только муравейник. Да, большой, но эти муравьи не кусаются.   
  
\- О, я знаю муравьи, - заинтересовано сказал Генрих, глядя на верхушку кучки. - Но муревеник... Это их дом?   
  
\- Верно, - кивнула сыну, решив пока что не исправлять его речи. - Муравьи живут в муравейнике. И вы только гляньте, - я указала на землю в паре метров от детей, где никем не замеченные, прячась за травой и старыми листьями спрятались муравьи, как раз что-то там унося "домой". Лудис тут же подбежал, начиная делать снимки. - Смотрите какую они сделали себе тропинку. И как ровно, организовано идут, - показала детям пальцем более подробно на муравьев, что двумя ровными потоками направлялись из и до муравейника. А подняв взгляд, заметила что не только близняшки и Генри меня внимательно слушают. Бенго, так же как и Раджек, с не меньшим интересом наблюдали за насекомыми. Только снайпер-гость присел неподалеку от тропинки их маршрута, а Раджек стоял, чуть склонившись   
  
\- Кажется они могут нести груз тяжелее своего веса, - не очень уверенный в том, что только что озвучил, Бенго вопросительно посмотрел в мою сторону, на что я , не скрывая своего одобрения, кивнула.   
  
\- Один муравей может утащить на себе то, что массой в пятьдесят раз превышает массу самого муравья, - подтвердил Франкенштейн слова Бенго, от чего благородные удивленно на него уставились, словно он сморозил что-то невероятное. Эх, ребята-ребята... Не будь животный и растительный мир таким разнообразным и невероятным, то мало кто из людей смог бы так продвинуться в исследованиях. Все-таки, Франкенштейна в молодости подобные факты тоже вдохновляли.   
  
\- А смотрите на это, - за ручки подвела детей, жестами подозвав всех остальных так чтобы муравейник освещался солнцем, а сама встала рядом. Такой удачный момент надо ловить, а то потом солнце спрячется за тучи, и не выйдет красивой демонстрации. - Муравьи не только силачи, но так же и хорошие защитники, - я провела рукой в десяти сантиметрах от гнезда насекомый, и в мою сторону тут же устремились тонкие как паутинки, капельки, блестящие в лучах солнца. Но меня это не беспокоило, подобная кислота не слишком опасна даже для простого человека, что уж тут о модифицированном теле говорить - У них нюх получше собачьего будет, когда они чуют посторонний запах возле муравейника, то готовы обстреливать вторженца кислотой. И могут ею стрелять аж на расстояние полутора метра.   
  
\- Какие они... Классные! - Восхищенно воскликнула Вика, и многие с ней согласились.   
  
\- Снайперы, - легко рассмеялся Бенго, с детской радостью и интересом глядя на муравейник. И зная его зоркий взгляд - точно видел больше нашего.   
  
\- Дружище, ты в каком мире жил, что обычные вещи вызывают у тебя такой восторг? - спросил Джин-Хо на что стрелок лишь невесело улыбнулся.   
  
\- У них есть враги? Кто-нибудь ест муравьев? - тут же спросил Бенго, явно пытаясь отогнать от себя невеселые мысли.  
  
\- Ох, конечно, - покачала головой, понимая, что перечислять всех врагов маленьких муравьев будет слишком долго. Так что стоит подать один и очевидный пример. - Хотя бы его естественный враг - муравьед.   
  
\- Папа, я нашла еще грибы, - Фрэнсис, не так сильно заинтересована муравьями, уже вновь бегала по лесу, что быстро подхватили Вика и Генри. Да уж, наших детишек надолго не удержишь, сейчас им интересно все, чем больше новой информации (или забав), тем лучше.  
  
\- Ладно, идем дальше, лекцию могу вам и позже прочитать, - мило улыбнулась остальным, побежав к детишкам, что сразу стали убегать.   
  
По большей части я бегала за детишками и "пугала" их только в моментах, когда замечала, что те норовят сбежать в лес, тем самым возвращая их к нашему маршруту, не прерывая игры. Наша игра закончилась только тогда, когда дети по случайности заметили воронье гнездо, и заинтересовались тем, что же это такое. Улыбнувшись, я поведала несколько занятных фактов не только о воронах, но и о птицах в целом. Довольно известных фактов, должна признать, еще в школе их узнала, в жизни до попаданства, но так же как в случае с муравьями, заинтересованы были все, даже Джин-Хо, что недавно подкалывал Бенго на тему того, как он мало знает о мире. Ну и я робеть не стала, тоже подколола сына Мэй, желая таким образом отомстить за стрелка, что посмотрел на меня с благодарностью. После мы двинули дальше, но не отошли еще толком, как Фрэнсис, запнувшись о пенек, упала на землю, передом.  
  
\- Фрэнсис? - чувствуя, как беспокойство за дочку растет, подбежала к дочери. Благо, сумела в нужный момент себя одернуть, всячески стараясь не показывать волнения. - Ты чего, зайца поймать пыталась?   
  
\- Хех, упала, - доченька чуть улыбнулась, поднявшись на колени, и почти сразу же принялась слегка месить руками землю. - Мягко. Почему тут мягко?   
  
\- Потому что здесь много мха, - я присела перед дочкой, отряхивая ее лицо от грязи. - Ничего не болит?   
  
\- Коленки, - пожаловалась малышка, но без слез, и подоспевший Генрих склонился, поцеловав названные травмированные участки.   
  
\- Уже не болит? - участливо спросил он, на что Фрэнни кивнула.   
  
\- Не болит, - заверила она, а я сдержанно хохотнула, радуясь от самостоятельности и отважности наших детей. Не знаю, насколько мягко было падать на мох, но в возрасте Фрэн я бы уже ревела, даже если бы не болело. Ведь падать не только больно, но и страшно.   
  
\- О, вон там, - Бенго указал направление где из-за деревьев выглядывал лось. Я с интересом склонила голову вбок, так как было удивительно, что он приблизился к такому сборищу. И лучше в случае чего быть настороже - как-никак, лоси - звери опасные. Он стоял за деревьями и то любопытно высовывал морду, то пугливо прятался за стволом. Его влажный нос блестел, а глаза сверкали при виде группы людей, но он не показывался полностью, но и не уходил.   
  
\- Кажется мы набрели на его пастбище, - Джин-Хо подковырнул носком кроссовка мох.   
  
\- Думаю, этот товарищ держит путь туда, - Франкенштейн указал на кормушку позади нас, а я только вздохнула, глядя на животное не отводя взгляд.   
  
\- Давайте чуть отойдем, дадим ему спокойно пройти, - поймав Вику и Генри за руки, я сосредоточилась на них, отводя от зверя взгляд и освобождая дорогу. За Фрэнсис я не волновалась - она поднялась в воздух еще раньше предположения Джин-Хо. Благородные, последовав нашему примеру, тоже отошли и животное боязливо, но прошло. Глядя на то, как лось активно подбежал к кормушке, я озабочено прикусила губу. Ведь я совсем не подумала о том что здесь, в этих прекрасных лесах, тоже множество животных. Да, они все так или иначе к зиме привыкшие, но не среди лета! Многие из них зимой впадают в спячку, а тут придется не спать, и умудриться как-то достать себе пропитание. Франки, что подслушал мои мысли, с мягкой улыбкой подошел ко мне, оглаживая плечи.   
  
\- Не волнуйся, это максимум - на неделю или две, - Франкенштейн отстранил руки, но почти тут же приобнял меня, прижимая к торсу. И вот не то чтобы меня это особо успокоило... Я хотела нашу зимнюю сказку, да и как-то поздно уже было все отменять, но так же хотелось как-то помочь проживающим здесь животным.  
  
\-  _Милая, не беспокойся ты так, -_ голос любимого в голове раздался неожиданно, развеивая все плохие сценарии. -  _Если хочешь помочь так сильно, то можем по пути оставлять кормушки.  
  
\- Хмм... А что, неплохая идея,_ \- буквально почувствовала, как мое лицо больше не хмуриться, а глазами своего мужа только уверилась в этом. Мягко улыбнувшись, я перевела взгляд на детей, но поняла, что им явно не до мамочки. Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнни завороженно глядели на лося, словно весь мир кроме него для них не существовал.   
  
\- Ребята, как насчет того, чтобы сделать кормушки, как вернемся к машинам? - сделала попытку достучаться до наших детишек, и с удовольствием отметила, что вся тройка повернулась ко мне, сверкая зубками, обнаженными в улыбке.   
  
\- Да-а-а! - радостно воскликнули они.   
  
\- Тогда пошли, быстрее, - я побежала, и ожидаемо - за мной ломанулись дети. - Пошли, возьмём с собой этих дикарей-тунеядцев, пускай нам помогут.   
  
\- Дикари, - повторил Джин-Хо, хохотнув. - Самое подходящее слово. Мы не слишком задержались? Может они уже лорда своего на костре жарят?   
  
\- Нет, ты только представь, какой огромный должен быть вертел для него, - Бенго, медленно, без спешки, шагающий рядом, покачал головой, чуть поджав губы. Прохихикала, стоило мне это представить, но комментировать высказывание стрелка не стала, ли задавала нашим детишкам курс к обрыву. Вскоре раздались смешки и крики, слышные издалека, а потом - вся наша группа вывалилась на импровизированный пляж, где многие все еще прыгали. Эшлин и Юна уже стояли в пледах, Суйи же удобно расположилась на руках Урокая, обняв его за шею, пока тот примеривался, как удобнее прыгнуть. Но, судя по тому, насколько все были мокрые, то прыгнуть хоть раз успел уже каждый.   
  
\- Хэй, как погуляли? - обернулась Мэй к нам, пытаясь вытряхнуть воду из уха. - Грибы собрали? Не потеряли моего сына? Он у меня почти единственный.   
  
\- Никого не потеряли, все выжили в лесе, только вот разыгрался им аппетит на пиццу, - хохотнула я и от вида Мэй, и от факта нагулянного аппетита. Впрочем, очень быстро указала на вышедших из тени деревьев любителей цивилизации и гурманов итальянской кухни, то есть Бенго и Джин-Хо. А потом внимательно посмотрела на членов противоположной группы. - А у вас тут как?   
  
\- Никто не потерялся? - дополнил Франкенштейн мой вопрос, выходя чуть вперед и таким образом, останавливаясь со мной наравне. Дети как раз заинтересовались каким-то камнем, крепко сидящим в земле и пытались его вытащить, собравшись в кружок аккурат позади нас. - Никто ничего не сломал, травмировал, никого не взяли в плен чайки?   
  
\- Нет, - пожала плечами Мэй, скорчив идеально равнодушное личико. Видимо, чтобы контраст создать, и чтобы появившаяся тут же ухмылка была отчетливее и заметнее. - Кроме того случая когда Родерик-ним принял камень с водорослями за русалку и поперся к нему свататься с букетом каких-то веток.   
  
\- Камень? Из них бы вышла отличная парочка, - бросил Франкенштейн, усмехаясь, и глядя как на обрыв запрыгивает обсуждаемый благородный вместе с Тао, Кирой и Урокаем, держащим на руках Суйи. И ведь когда они успели спрыгнуть?! Я даже не заметила, да и они ни звука не проронили.  
  
\- О-о, Босс, вы уже все? - воскликнул Тао, глядя на нас с улыбкой, притом, пытаясь поймать дыхание.   
  
\- Да, и вы тоже уже все, напрыгались, - уверенно отозвался мой муж, на что я согласно хмыкнула и задумчиво уставилась на горизонт, что был так четко заметным именно отсюда, именно с этой точки обрыва. Ничего лишнего, только океан, тонкой линией встречающийся с серым небом, которое заволокли тучи.   
  
\- Даже удивительно, что все прошло без никаких конфузов, - отозвалась вслух, но тихо, думая, что меня никто не услышит, но услышали абсолютно все. И под множественными взглядами мне стало до того неуютно, что даже передернуло. И как раз в тот момент, решила проснуться моя чуйка, мягко нашептывая о беде.  


***

  
_1_ _4_ _:10_   
  
\- Михалыч, вылезай! - в пустынном коридоре раздался оклик, сопровождаемым только стуком обуви девушки. Вскоре раздались приглушенные стоны, крики и визги  - их источником была тень девушки. Темное пятно пошло рябью, поднялось, словно поток воды и сформировалось в миловидного юношу. Который, впрочем, доволен вызовом не был.  
  
\- Нужно было идти после ПТУ на полтергейста... - пробормотал демон приложив ладонь ко лбу, но заметив, что его Хозяйка даже на него не смотрит, и ко всему прочему - не остановилась, тут же побежал за ней. Теперь в коридоре было слышно стук двух пар обуви. - Я думал что дебильнее клички после "северной олень" ты не придумаешь, поздравляю, тебе удалось меня удивить. А теперь скажи мне, на кой я опять тебе понадобился?  
  
\- Будешь слушать и не отсвечивать, у меня есть для тебя работенка, - Стефани, перехватив папки, что держала в руках, скинула с себя халат и бросила так и в коридоре, не заботясь о чистоте. Конечно, здесь уже давно было пустынно, как-никак, это были владения двенадцатого старейшины... Но демон все равно покачал головой, мысленно костеря неряшливость своей Хозяйки. - Эта компашка похоже решила вовсю себе отдохнуть! - девушка недовольно пробурчала, провожая взглядом уже давно не рабочие камеры. - Я надеялась, что когда они ввязались в тот военный конфликт, то начнется что-то интересное, но что я потом слышу на прослушке одного с солдат?! Они, мать его, развлекались на девичнике! А потом этот концерт и инцидент в борделе... Да к ним никак невозможно было подобраться, мало того, что на людях, так и еще ведут себя как люди! Ух, как они меня бесят, - последнее девушка сказала утробно, сквозь сжатые зубы, и было понятно, что это действительно так. Правда, ее демон лишь издевательски хмыкнул.   
  
\- А может ты бесишься, что тебе опять не удалось скрестить рыбу-меч с антилопой? - бросил демон, на что девушка только злостно зарычала. Но, повернувшись к нему и смерив уничтожающим взглядом, ее эмоции сменились, и Стефани показательно надулась.  
  
\- Ну ладно, и это тоже. Я-то ведь думала, что хотя бы опыты вернут мне хорошее настроение, но и тут провал, - демон хохотнул на искреннюю реплику своей человечишки, и потрепетал по голове, заставляя несколько прядок выбиться из ее прически. Все-таки, как бы она его ни раздражала порой, и не злила, она все еще очень вкусно его кормила. Ее импульсивность, эмоциональность, все это, словно вулкан, создавало много энергии, подпитывая Михаэля. И, чтобы чувствовать эти эмоции, он был просто обязан помогать своей иногда совсем непутевой Хозяйке.  
  
\- Проще будет скрестить млекопитающее с птицей, нежели с рыбой, - словно от нечего делать бросил демон, и Стефани остановилась, явно собираясь возразить. - Не надо мне напоминать, что хочешь создать свою тварь боевой. Можешь вполне увеличить колибри до нужных размеров и вывести в инкубаторе, а потом скрестить с антилопой, и будет тебе счастье, - Михаэль закончил, равнодушно глядя на девушку, что очевидно была в ступоре. Но потом она радостно улыбнулась, кидаясь ему на шею.  
  
\- Отличная идея! Еще добавлю немного от змеи и закреплю генотип. Только нужно будет ее сделать послушной... Как думаешь, мозг собаки подойдет? Ох, не отвечай, знаю что подойдет, - Стефани довольно рассмеялась и дальше пошла по коридору. Демону опять пришлось ее догонять.   
  
\- А теперь скажи мне что ты задумала, - он кивнул на папку. - С того, что я понял, ты решилась от сталкеризма перейти к более активным действиям, - воздух вокруг затрещал, словно от разрядов электричества, чего никто, кроме него и Хозяйки не был бы в силах заметить. - Конечно, ты бы могла просто разрешить мне прочитать твои мысли, не нужно было бы тогда распинаться...  
  
\- И ты не устал мне это предлагать? - хмыкнула девушка, дернув головой, чтобы коса, что она заплела с высокого хвоста, легла на другое плечо. - Не дам я тебе доступа к мыслям. Еще начнешь мной манипулировать, считав мои подсознательные желания, - она ловко завернула за угол, словно пытаясь сбежать, и как ни в чем не бывало, зашагала дальше, тут же начиная свой рассказ. - Теперь, когда эти голубки отдалились от цивилизации, я наконец-то смогу посмотреть на них в деле. Натравлю на них какие-то ошибки природы, гордо именуемые агентами и посмотрим, на что эта группа вообще способна. Конечно, оно понятно, что у нас не будет никого, кто сможет им дать годный бой, против такого количества благородных разве только Первого или Кромбеля пихнуть надо бы, но вот посмотреть, как быстро они их в лепешку укатают... Тоже познавательно.  
  
\- Погоди-погоди, - демон нахмурился, выскочив перед девушкой, и Стефани остановилась, глядя на него несколько недоуменно. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя туда, прямо к ним, занес? - Михаэль провел взглядом с головы до ног девушки, будто намекая, что та может простудиться в одной лишь кожаной курточке и таких же кожаных штанах, но в самом деле, на ее здоровье ему было плевать. Он знал,  _кто_ такая Ольга, и понимал, что даже ему не с ней тягаться. Что уж говорить о Кромбеле или Старейшинах. И вот не то, чтобы он горевал о жизни Стефани, если богине взбредет ее убить, но невыполненный контракт... Такое наказывалось жестоко. Да и к девушке он тоже привык, с ней, хотя бы, не скучно.  
  
\- Я? Вот еще, - хмыкнула ученая, отодвинув своего слугу и направляясь дальше по коридору, к арке, где уже было более оживленно. Выход из базы. - Туда пойдешь ты и будешь моими глазами. Я не хочу, чтобы она меня заметила, или хоть кто-то из ее компашки. А я в то время свалю в какой-то парк или торговый центр, чтобы меня всякие маразматики не доставали, - от подобной вести демон очень устало вздохнул, и заметив отмашку своей Хозяйки, послушно нырнул в ее тень. Радовало только то, что если ему все-таки получиться поглотить ее душу, он сразу подскочит в иерархии. Наблюдая из тени он заметил как его хозяйка, радостно размахивая папкой, бежит к двум модифицированным.  
  
\- Блу! Мемурус! - она подбежала к подобию благородного и оборотня, что как и все "ценные кадры", задирали нос выше некуда, думая, что стоит им приложить чуть усилия - они и Союз, и мир под себя подомнут. И именно таким Стефани всегда ставила подножки, как только появлялся случай. - Как хорошо что вы уже пришли, простите за небольшое опоздание. Союзу очень нужны такие ценные, сильные агенты, особенно в эти смутные времена...  
  
\- Блу, о чем эта девка мелет?! - вспылил Мемурус, которого явно раздражала дружелюбная улыбка ученой. - Человечишка, так бы и... - оборотень уже выдвинул когти, как Блу его одернул.  
  
\- Мемурус, приди в себя, - шикнул он недовольно, вздернув косичками. - Это ученая, - Блу, который был подобием благородного, одернул голубое китайское одеяние и посмотрел на недовольную, едва языком не цокающую Стефани.   
  
\- Вижу, надо будет эту агрессию чуть прикрутить. Я, пожалуй, потом поговорю с вашим Доктором, - нарочно расстроено сказала она, но двойка модифицированных проглотила крючок.  
  
\- Не стоит, Доктор Лоувуд уже назначил нам улучшения, - заверил ее Блу, протянув руку. - Лучше покажи, какого наше задание.  
  
\- Вот, - девушка открыла папку, показав якобы документ от Кромбеля. В самом деле - фальсификат. Любой доктор бы это понял, но не простые, рядовые агенты, которые к подобному раньше доступа не имели. - Доктор Кромбель подозревает Пятую в измене Союзу. И так же слышал, что у нее есть тайная лаборатория, вот координаты, - карандашом, что был в папке, она указала на листок в определенном месте. - Ваша задача - найти неопровержимые доказательства и зачистить, - Блу долго всматривался в листок, пока его брови не поползли вверх.   
  
\- Исландия? Мы же будем там долго добираться... - дернул губой агент.  
  
\- А вы вот прям поторопитесь, уровень опасности высок, - Стефани захлопала глазками, подталкивая их к выходу. - Доктор Кромбель будет вам очень благодарен, и я уверена, заметит вас наконец-то. Помните Юрия? - глаза Блу зажглись интересом, в то время как Мемурус чертыхался себе под носом. - Вы сможете стать так же сильными. Даже если не сильнее! Только бегите скорее, а то они вполне могли узнать уже, что их заметили, - агенты, дойдя до выхода, тут же рванули в воздух, перескакивая на крыши и явно поверив в слова Стефани. Заметив, что они достаточно отдалились, она рассмеялась. - Как жаль только, что умрете и не доживете до момента, когда вас заметят.  
  
\- Не понимаю, как они каждый раз на это клюют? - хмыкнул демон.   
  
\- Если помахать бумажкой перед носом, и не на такое поведешься, - привычно ответила Стефани, а потом, словно о чем-то вспомнив, недоуменно повернулась к нему. - Ты еще здесь? Беги скорее за ними, я не хочу пропускать ни секунды шоу!   
  
Михаэль тяжело вздохнул, но тем не менее подчинился, тут же распахивая массивные, черные, перепончатые крылья и взлетая вверх, следуя за двумя агентами, что не могли его видеть.


	191. Часть 188

Увы, предчувствие меня не обмануло. Первой замерла я, чувствуя стремительное приближение двух аур. Темп был, как у скоростного поезда, а учитывая, что мы в глуши, да и аур только две, то становилось ясно, что это не люди. Я лелеяла себя надеждой, что это может быть кто-то знакомый, но надежда таяла, по мере их приближения. Потом была надежда, что кем бы та двойка ни была - пойдут своей дорогой и мы разминемся, но нет, снова мимо - скорее всего, заметив нас, ауры приближались целенаправленно в нашу сторону. И по мере их приближения - все больше из нас могли их почувствовать. Вскоре, на нашей поляне стало тихо, все стали прислушиваться, даже школьники и наши дети. Только Джин-Хо ничего не чувствовал и не замечал, так как был человеком, да и еще тишины наступившей не заметил, уткнувшись в телефон.  
  
Не иначе, как в жесте какого-то тихого отчаяния и надежды, что все прокатит, я раскинула хвосты, видимые только нашей тусовке нелюдей и модифицированных. На сомневаясь ни минуты, стала плести похожее макраме, что плел Андрей над Вааррой, только значительно меньшее, укрывающее куполом только полянку, где находились мы. Да и предназначение у этого купола было другим - я не стремилась удерживать здесь какие-угодно души, а только скрыть от потенциальных вторженцев наши ауры. Пустить им пыль в глаза, мол мы обычные и не надо нас трогать. Конечно, если эти двое из Союза, то вряд ли это их остановит, но попытаться-то можно. А если нападут - в бою это может стать нехилым таким преимуществом. Хотя боя не хотелось, ох как не хотелось...  
  
Сосредоточившись на куполе, я даже не сразу отметила первые изменения, заставившие всю нашу компанию замереть, удивленно переглядываясь. Те самые две ауры замедлились в своем продвижении, похоже, идут, причем неспешным шагом. Победительно улыбнулась, понимая, что купол работает как следует - похоже, нас приняли за обычных туристов. Но настораживало, что они все еще приближались. Надежда, что все обернется без боя, медленно таяла. Я закрепила свой конструкт и вместе с остальными прислушалась к звукам. Пока что они были далеко, поэтому мы абсолютно ничего не слышали, несмотря на улучшенный слух, но прислушиваться не перестали - кто их знает, не рванут ли они внезапно, сразу нападая? Нужно быть начеку. Глянула вниз, на наших детей, что уже отметили изменившуюся атмосферу, и судя по тому, как серьезно осматривали кромку леса - искали взглядом "гостей".  
  
В тишине, что нас окружала, далекое эхо уничтожаемого дерева было слышно так хорошо, словно это произошло чуть ли не рядом. Я дернулась на звук, уже предполагая с которой стороны придут те двое, и невольно насторожилась, приготовившись. По сути, в Союзе остались только Первый, Третий и Кромбель, больше старейшин нет. Ну, не считая Лунарк, но та была на нашей стороне. В том, что к нам пожаловал Первый я сомневалась, так же как и в присутствии Третьего. Кромбель тоже скорее всего не придет, вряд ли он уже оклемался после смерти Юрия. Хотя, если нашел себе толкового помощника... Только вот не помню никого из сильных личностей, кто мог бы ему помочь. Могли тоже прийти и телохранители Первого, но с какой целью? Мы же даже особого внимания к себе не привлекали!  
  
Почувствовав, что к нам обращен чьей-то взгляд я поспешно отвернулась, делая вид, что веду увлекательную беседу с Франкенштейном. Любимый мне подыграл, так же беззвучно "разговаривая" со мной и жестикулируя, но как бы мы не старались - не смогли ничего услышать. То есть как ничего - я чувствовала, что они ближе, и слышала голоса, но пока что они мне казались только невнятным гамом, из которого только даже междометия не вычленишь. Один голос и вовсе едва угадывался - он говорил тихо, не крича так, как второй. Опять раздалось более громкое высказывание и все прислушались, пытаясь хоть что-то уловить. Неужели они так же скрываются от нас, как и мы от них?  
  
Благодаря тому, что многие из нас были сосредоточенны, мы все могли услышать тихий свист, потом неясный скреже и наконец - шелест. Одно дерево было поваленное на другое и уперлось кроной о другие кроны. Черт, похоже к нам бежит кто-то психованный. Подала любимому знак, чтобы следил за детьми, а сама настороженно глянула в сторону, откуда предполагаемо должны были появиться те двое. И от этого занятия меня отвлек голос Джин-Хо, что смотрел чуть левее от меня.  
  
\- Здесь еще туристы... - парень не успел договорить как Мэй задвинула его за спину и следом его спрятал за собой Раэль.  
  
Я же тем временем быстро осмотрела тех, кто к нам приближался. Двое мужчин, оба однозначно модифицированные, а значит - выходцы Союза. Натура их аур была различной, причем различной так же как у Киры и М-24. Причем, не так, как тогда, при первой встрече с Франкенштейном, а именно как сейчас - когда те двое уже могут полноценно называться благородным и оборотнем. Конечно, не так чисто, как наши ребята - было нечто неестественное в них, от чего Музака нахмурился, скосив глаза в сторону Гарды.  
  
Первый, что аурой припоминал благородного, был высоким, тонким и гибким молодым человеком, если не юношей, одетым в слегка старомодное кимоно, насыщенного голубого цвета. Волосы его, заплетенные в четыре косички, были более светлого оттенка, но так же голубыми. Очевидно чувак просто обожал этот цвет. Его товарищ, уже определенно мужчина, имел ауру, схожей с оборотнем. И так же пытал себя преподнести - спешил, суетился, мелькало в его глазах что-то животное. Он не привлекал к себе внимания так, как его товарищ, так как имел простые, коротко стриженные волосы темного цвета, да и одет был в нейтральные, спокойные, коричневые шорты и куртку.  
  
Взглянула на этих фруктов и вздохнула - если этот любитель голубого инициатор идеи подойти к нам, то мирно не разойдемся - было заметно, тварь он расчетливая и чем-то мы ему приметились. Или кем-то, учитывая его взгляд, обращенный в сторону Сейры. Ощупав своими хвостами, все так же невидимыми, купол, с наружной стороны, я поняла, что не все мы предстаем перед "дорогими гостями" как обычные люди - Ноблесс чувствовались, как слабые благородные. Это конечно понятно, такую мощь в карман не спрячешь в пять минут, но это явно могло насторожить тех двоих - вон, голубастик уже швырнул в нас оружие, какое-то подобие лезвия косы на цепи. Хм, а не потерявшийся ли это родственник почившего Зарги? Ну, или создан на основе его крови, а то как мы уже на опыте М-24 знаем, родство - еще не самое главное. Все еще не желая конфликта, я создала мощный поток воздуха, сконцентрировав его на лезвии, и там самым заставила оное вбиться в ближайшее дерево.  
  
\- Притворяемся обычными людьми, - повернувшись к нашей компашке, смерила взглядом каждого, произнеся это на выдохе, едва слышно. - Если они не будут агрессивны - не будем их трогать, - скороговоркой закончила предложение так, чтобы меня услышали, и все так или иначе, дали понять, что услышали. Кто кивнул, кто моргнул. Но были и несогласные.  
  
\- Почему мы должны их щадить? - возмутился Кирилл, но шепотом. Молодца, понимает в какой мы ситуации, очевидно опасается получить нагоняй. - Я же чувствую, они измененные. По крайней мере оборотень.  
  
\- А ты в начале был белым и пушистым? - переспросила у него вкрадчивым, тихим шепотом, заставив бывшего модифицированного пристыженно опустить голову. Так-то, нам не нужно в нашей семье возгордившихся и зазнавшихся. Даже мы с Франкенштейном знаем свое место, скромные. Ну... В меру скромные.  
  
\- А если они окажутся агрессивны? - теперь к дискуссии присоединился Лудис, задумчиво глядя на чувака, косившего под аристократа.  
  
\- Тогда и разговор у нас будет с ними другой, - припечатала, словно желая убедить наших, что особым сердоболием не страдаю. И только потом повернулась к нарушителям покоя, врубая свое актерское мастерство на максимум. - Ох, мы и не знали, что в этих лесах есть кто-то кроме нас! Господа, вы заблудились? Возможно вам нужна помощь? - от моих слов "благородный" убрал оружие, глядя на меня с каким-то интересом. Но не таким, как на Сейру, а будто я - ранее неизведанная зверушка. Его товарищ, заметив эту заминку остановился, словно перед невидимой стеной и хохотнул, при этом выпучив глаза.  
  
\- Блу, ты чего остановился? - спросил он с удивленными нотками в голосе. Блу, значит... Очевидно, у этого "аристократика" пунктик на этом цвете.  
  
\- Каждый раз поражаюсь, когда люди с нами заговаривают, - Блу неспешно сделал несколько шагов вперед, а я мысленно вздохнула, переглянувшись с Франкенштейном. При таком подходе этих двоих к людям мы точно не разминемся мирно. - Да еще такие не элегантные. Аж воротит.  
  
\- Не всем же быть такими как ты, Блу, - его друг оскалился и поманил пальцем Юну. - Иди ко мне, милашка, покажи заблудившемуся дяде дорогу. Дядя тебя отблагодарит.  
  
\- А вы себя считаете верхом элегантности? - несдержанно фыркнул Регис, словив на себе множество недовольных взглядов. Еще бы, ведь обычные люди не смогли бы услышать на таком расстоянии слов Блу. Но все дружно прикинулись, что так и должно быть, явно заметив, что я не спешу как либо ругать нашего юного каджу. Я знала, что Ландегре вспылит, он ведь все еще грезит этой своей элегантностью.  
  
\- Что-то как по мне они не сильно мирно настроены, - Кирилл поймал за руку Юну, не давая ей и шагу ступить и явно готовясь в любой момент ее защищать, будто она все та же беззащитная школьница, что и раньше. Впрочем, следил он не только за своим потенциальным противником, но и в мою сторону глазками стрелял, видимо, ожидая пока я перестану из себя корчить обычного человека. Но уж нет, палить свои силы я не собираюсь - если эти двое так к людям настроены, то скорее всего, уже не раз нападали на обычных гражданских. А если еще у них не все шарики за ролики зашли, то увидев нашу силу - предпочтут сбежать, нежели сдохнуть. А нам необходимо их именно в ловушку заманить, особенно, если они опасны для людей. Мой взгляд скользнул по Юне и гениальная идея появилась чуть ли не мгновенно. Это может стать идеальной возможностью для наших школьников потренироваться с их новыми силами.  
  
\- Кира, уймись. В случае чего, вам, молодежь, позволено вмешаться, - высказала все еще шепотом все, что надумала после слов Киры, разве что в более короткой версии, и в одночасье спрятала за спиной Фрэнни и Генри. Франкенштейн стоял рядом, держа на руках Викторию.  
  
\- Мы, что ли? - заинтересованно, но обрадовано спросил Шинву, довольно громко. Счас всю конспирацию нам сорвет. А так, пока они думают что вскоре всех нас тут поубивают, то может что-то интересное узнаем, хотя бы - цель их миссии. Вскинула глаза, посмотрев красноречиво на рыжика, но меня явно не поняли.  
  
\- Вы, вы. Попрошу не лезть только братьев Кадисов, Музаку, Гарду и Родерика. Остальные - по желанию, набирайтесь опыта. А ты, Джин-Хо, подойди-ка ко мне, - позвала сына Мэй, как еще одного уязвимого в нашей компании, махнув рукой. Он посмотрел на Мэй и, после короткого кивка, чувствуя тяжесть во всем теле направился ко мне. Я так же не собиралась вмешиваться, все-таки, нас много, так что вряд ли мы проиграем, если дойдет до мордобоя. Хотя, судя по тому, как скривился недовольно этот шатен, боя нам не избежать.  
  
\- Блу, этот мелкий заморыш к нам обращается что ли? - притворно удивился недооборотень. - Так и быть, я тебе, редиска мелкая, кое-что объясню. Блу лучшая разработка Союза. Он сделан на подобие этих обнаглевших благородных, - он со злобой сплюнул а мы с Франкенштейном едва сдержались от смеха, или на крайний случай - фейспалма. Даже Регис смотрел на него, как на полного идиота. - У него даже есть свое оружие духа. Эти заносчивые крестины себя возомнили богами из-за него, из-за оружия духа, но теперь и у нас оно есть, понимаешь? Ничего ты не понимаешь, че-ерт!  
  
\- Держи себя в руках, Мемурус, - холодно попросил этот аристократ, не сводя глаз с меня и Джин-Хо, на что я только вскинула бровь. Так вот как этот союзный песик называется, Мемурус. Позади себя я почувствовала искристую энергию веселья, и повернувшись, увидела ее источник - Родерик, в одно мгновение выпрямившись как струна, явно пытался сдержать смех, постепенно краснея. Лудис, стоящий возле Региса, недоуменно глянул на Розарию, но та лишь тяжело вздохнула и пожала плечами. Ну что же, после таких слов Мемуруса нехорошо будет и дальше строить из себя дурачков. Но и купол снимать я тоже не буду. Слегка улыбнулась этим двоим, уже предвкушая их реакцию.  
  
\- О, так вы, господа, из Союза? Очередные вершины эволюции? - решительно отозвалась, чтобы показать другим, что скрываться со своей осведомленностью осведомленностью нужды нет, но так же и не собиралась показывать своей силы. Судя по тому, какие эмоции разлились под куполом в паре с шепотками, мои намерения поняли и приняли. - Вижу, спокойно разойтись каждому по своим делам - у нас не получится.  
  
\- Блу, какого черта? - сорвался на крик этот целый Мемурус, пока его товарищ явно размышлял над моими словами и спокойно наблюдал за нами. Хм, неужели есть шанс, что действительно разойдемся, как в море корабли? А то пока что неадекватным кажется только один из двоих агентов. - Они что, знают о нас?  
  
\- Да, я чувствую, что несколько из них... Хм, эта девка модифицированная. Не люблю я модифицированных девушек, слишком они, - Блу причмокнул губами, подбирая слова и зыркая преимущественно в мою сторону, что не сулило того, что мы сможем о чем-либо договориться, - не элегантны, и поведение их вызывающе...  
  
\- Да шлюховаты они. Хватит разговоров, я убью ее! - хохотнул Мемурус, тоже обратив на меня внимание, и я вскинула заинтересованно бровь. Интересно, его уровень сил соответствует хоть уровню самоуверенности?  
  
\- Мемурус, погоди, - бросил этот Блу, но его товарищ уже рыпнулся вперед выпуская ногти-ножи и подпрыгнул в воздух, видимо, собираясь меня порезать на маленькие части. Я только подняла на него взгляд, даже не особо поднимая голову - все-таки, движения его быстрыми, как для меня, не были, а следовательно, успею среагировать. Как-никак, у меня за спиной дети и смертный, нужно было быть осторожной.  
  
Но о подобном можно было даже не думать. Защищать меня ринулся Регис, и взглянула на него с одобрением. И хоть я была рада, что меня выручили, больше мне нравилось то, что юный Ландегре явно показал, что намерен драться. И прекрасно, ему опыт не помешает, как и многим в нашей компании. Отфуболив мощным ударом ноги подделку оборотня обратно в лес, Регис спокойно и изящно приземлился, прожигая взглядом второго агента Союза. Возле него стояла Сейра, так же глядя на вторженца, а позади этой парочки самых юных каджу Лукедонии, стояли Е-Рановцы. Бросив на них взгляд, я только и могла, что ухмыльнуться - ребята активно готовились к мордобою, очевидно не собираясь в этот раз отсиживаться в уголке под стенкой. Юна и Суйи, мрачно наблюдающие, стояли чуть позади Шинву, Ик-Хана и Эшлин. Наш рыжик разминался, его друг перебирал в руках разные приспособления, а вот Эшлин очевидно влезла в середину, чтобы в случае чего, застать врасплох с ее трансформацией. Едва получилось сдержать довольно хмыканье - ребята явно раньше обсуждали ситуации, подобные этой, судя по их собранности и организованности. А возможно и втихаря тренировались.  
  
Размышлениями на тему того, когда ребята должны были успеть с тренировками, я не увлекалась. На небольшой полянке началось волнение - детей никто не собирался оставлять незащищенными. По обеих сторонах от наших школьниц встали их кавалеры - Кира и Урокай, а позади - наши остальные модифицированные, не сводящие глаз с потенциальных противников. Незаменимым плюсом было то, что благородные не особо вмешиваются - вон, задумчивые Рагар и Раджек то переглядываются, то стреляют алыми глазками на полянку. А вот Роза и Лудис, что еще секунду назад стояли возле них, уже приближались ко мне, хорошо хоть, что человеческим темпом.  
  
\- Ты действительно хочешь позволить детям драться против них? - Розария тут же получила в ответ от меня кивок и замерла от удивления.  
  
\- Это опасно, - Лудис, словно решаясь высказаться за благородную, с опаской смотрел мне в глаза, хоть то и дело косился на Блу. - Они же даже толком не тренировались раньше.  
  
\- Всегда должен быть тот первый раз, - несколько задумчиво протянула, откровенно потешаясь над растерянным и непонимающим Лудисом, что считал, что надо защищать всех без разбору и вне зависимости от уровня сил. А вот и нет - в этом случае я охотно позволю ребятам набить пару шишек и ссадин и не буду их лишать ценного опыта. Впрочем, такой логикой руководствовалась не я одна - многие решили не вмешиваться пока что, пока силы противника неясны и могут оказаться настолько слабыми, что ребята сами справятся. Как никак, Шинву и будучи обычным человеком неплохо так мог дать трепку даже измененному или слабому агенту, а сейчас - и подавно. Может, именно от этого Родерик подавился смехом, усиленно пытаясь сдержать свой порыв заржать? А то не верю, что его так растерянность Лудиса рассмешила. - Впрочем, вы не робейте, если хотите - присоединяйтесь.  
  
\- Я пас, - отказалась Мэй под удивленный взглядом Раэля Впрочем, вся его аура чуть ли не вопила о том, как он был доволен - ну еще бы, ведь в кои-то веки его Нуна не лезет в эти опасные затеи. А вот я насторожилась, так как в ауре Санву не было ничего присущего ей - какое-то нервное напряжение, непонятно чем вызванное. Но пришлось оторваться от изучения чужой ауры - Мемурус уже приходил в себя, оглядываясь по сторонам и явно недоумевая.  
  
\- Что... Что случилось? Я разрезал эту девку? Больно... Почему мне больно? - опустив голову он вскрикнул, что впрочем удивительным не было - нарочно или случайно, но Регис его отшвырнул метко. Недооборотень висел на дереве проткнутый толстым суком в грудь. Разрубив несчастную ветку в щепки, он спрыгнул на землю, тут же сосредотачиваясь на своей регенерации. Но дойти этому процессу до конца он не дал - как только дыра в груди заросла до отметки "сносно", когда регенерация еще не успела даже приняться за края раны, он снова бросился в атаку, правда теперь выбрал себе другую цель. Вместо меня, он стремительно кинулся в сторону Юны, что была "доступной" мишенью - Кира чуть отошел назад, слушая наставления Тао, что молниеносно снова стал аналитиком нашей группы, раздавая указания, только в этот раз, по большей части, школьникам.  
  
По той же причине Юна допустила ошибку, которая на поле боя может стоить жизни - повернулась спиной к врагу. Выпустив ногти-ножи, ослепленный гневом, выходец из Союза одним большим прыжком сократил расстояние, запрыгнув за спину Юне и вытянул руку, готовый вонзить свое оружие в спину нашей невидимки. Только вот одного он не учел, если вообще как-либо просчитывал наши действия. А именно - быстрой реакции наших благородных и их не принадлежности к человеческому роду. Сейра, что стояла к Юне на данный момент ближе всего, изящно выпрямила ладошку, и даже не призывая оружия духа, быстрым, стремительным, а что главное - сильным движением руки рубанула по предплечью Мемуруса, просто отрезая ему конечность. А сам модифицированный похоже даже не понял этого - на его лице, как и в ауре, рисовался триумф и предвкушение.  
  
Пока мужчина все еще стоял с этим глупым выражением лица, его "оружие" упало на землю, щедро орошая траву кровью. Все отмерли только тогда, когда стало ясно, что потерю руки сейчас заметят - по конечности пробежала судорога, когти заскрежетали друг о друга как настоящий металл. Но несмотря на характерный звук, не особо умный противник, похоже, еще не осознал факта, видимо, из-за быстроты действия и его ослепленности яростью от неудачи первой атаки. Он только чуть выпрямился, выставив перед своим глазами обильно истекающий кровью обрубок и почему-то смеялся, облизываясь. Все, кто стоял рядом, от подобного жеста отстранились, то ли желая быть подальше от психа, то ли опасаясь внезапного удара, когда он уже наконец все осознает. И тем самым открыли на него обозрение.  
  
Франкенштейн, заметив это обстоятельство, молча прикрыл глаза Виктории, что тут же недовольно засопела, отстранив ладошку. Но повторить свое действие мой муж не успел - до нашего противника либо дошло, либо он просто почувствовал боль, так как тут же зажал рану левой рукой и рыча, отступал назад пока не упал на спину. Катаясь по земле, он рычал, выл и звал этого целого Блу. И как-то я не заметила, чтобы его друг спешил ему на помощь. Он только внимательно наблюдал за тем, как наша юная братия делает еще шажочек назад, чтобы модифицированный, пребывающий в агонии, случайно их не задел. Я спрятала наших детей удобнее себе за спину, а Франки снова принял попытку пресечь Викторию в наблюдении за подобной картиной. Но так как дочка, унаследовав наш характер, сдаваться была не намерена, то уступил в итоге.  
  
Пока между мужем и дочкой длилась эта небольшая битва, я внимательнее оглянулась. Мемурус все так же валялся на земле, уже больше не напоминая человека в агонии, а скорее - капризное дитя в детском мире, Мэй смотрела на неподвижного Блу, а тот в свою очередь, то на Сейру, то на меня. Все остальные были спокойны, кроме Кадисов - те были чуть ли не возмущенны тем, что Франки сдался в битве с нашей дочкой, и с недовольством на лице позволил ей наблюдать за кровавым действом. Ну, видимо, придется не детей ограничивать, а этих недоразумений отсюда вытурнуть как можно скорее. Я тяжело вздохнула, и внимательно посмотрела на вторженца, что почувствовав мой взгляд, чуть повернул голову в мою сторону.  
  
\- Хей, может ты заберешь своего дружка? - указала ему на недооборотня, что уже медленно, как-то даже слишком медленно отращивал свою конечность, не переставая орать. - Мы не заказывали подобного представления.  
  
\- Он мне не друг, болтливая женщина, - Блу казался возмущенным. - Я использую его чтобы изучить насколько силен враг.  
  
\- Это ты напал на Мэй! - Бенго встрепенулся, ошарашенно на него глядя. Точно, они ведь наблюдали воспоминания Санву, насколько я помню из прочтения. И теперь, после его восклицания, действительно стала припоминать в фанфике похожий эпизод. - Мэй, ты посмотри, это тот модифицированный из твоих воспоминаний! Мэй!  
  
\- Я помню, - с мрачными нотками в голове прервала его Санву.  
  
\- Точно, мне казалось, что это лицо похожее на репу я где-то видел, - на эту детскую обзывалку от Раэля наш, теперь уже точно противник, среагировал скрежетом зубов.  
  
\- Молчать! Я почти... Нет, я Благородный! Элегантный, - дергая бровью Блу замолчал, очевидно пытаясь снова вернуться в свое пофигистично-прагматичное состояние, но к успеху не пришел. У его ног появилось подобие оружия духа - цепь с наконечником, что я уже раньше зашвырнула в дерево, и видимо готовился к нападению. Ну-ну, сейчас посмотрим...  
  
\- Когда мы возвращали Мэй память, эти двое были там, - Бенго чуть ли не сразу пустился в разъяснения, здраво рассудив, что потом нам может быть и не до этого. - Ну, этот, с голубыми волосами точно был. Напали на друзей Мэй.  
  
\- Друзья. Пираты, - младший Кертье презрительно фыркнул, и чуть ли не сразу словил на себе пустой, несколько укоряющий взгляд Мэй. Хорошо хоть, додумался извиниться, а то я не такая, как бы его сейчас приголубила парочкой эпитетов...  
  
\- Вы нормальные? - Блу, что слышал весь этот разговор, тут же издевательски поинтересовался, крепче сжимая цепь. - Какие пираты? Мемурус, хватит выть, поднимайся.  
  
\- Блу, друг, они мне руку... Мою руку, Блу, руку, руку, - подвывая, как самая что ни на есть, подзаборная шавка, Мемурус поднялся и злобно щелкнул зубами в нашу сторону. А потом повернулся к голубастику. - Блу, друг, отомсти за меня.  
  
\- Перестань называть меня другом. Я терплю тебя в напарниках, чтобы мне не подсунули какую-нибудь девку, - пока Мемурус с открытым ртом переваривал услышанное, явно не зная как отреагировать (ведь "другу" морду набить нельзя), Блу обратился к Сейре, с интересом оглядывая ее фигуру. - Я видел, что ты сделала. Ты ничего. И внешность подходящая, и молчишь. Даже язык не придется отрезать. Предлагаю тебе присоединиться ко мне. Над тобой немного поработают, станешь сильнее, даже получишь свое оружие духа. Как тебе мое предложение?  
  
\- Твое предложение до смешного глупо, - коротко и лаконично ответила Сейра, оставаясь бесстрастной, и не отводя взгляда от Блу. И только глупец бы подумал, что по другой причине, нежели для просчитывания возможных ударов - ее глаза были до безумия холодны, как никогда. Урокай, подойдя к Мемурусу, посмотрел на него снизу вверх, на отрезанную руку, а потом не долго думая, поднял ее за коготь, держа на вытянутой руке, словно боясь испачкаться. Ну, по идеи, было чем - она вся была залита еще не спекшейся кровью.  
  
\- Ну и мерзость, - он бросил отрезанную конечность как держал, за коготь, прямехонько нашему противнику под ноги. А потом, поморщившись, туда же и отправил самого Мемуруса, только теперь - мощным пинком под ребра, даже не вытаскивая вторую руку из кармана. - Раз уж он тебе не друг, то убери его как свою шестерку. Сил нет слушать это жалкое нытье.  
  
\- Как его вообще из лабораторий отпустили с таким херовым болевым порогом, - хмыкнул М-24, понимающе глядя на Эгваина и очевидно в чем-то с ним соглашаясь. - Даже Джейк и то не ныл столько.  
  
\- А это чтобы мне было интересней, - "снизошел" до пояснений нам, "людишкам" Блу, наблюдая как корчится от боли, ругаясь, Мемурус. Свое он получил при пинке, но явно не предпринимал ничего больше скуления и нытия. Еще бы, когда слышишь о подобном от того, кого считал другом, то весь запас доверия исчезает. Мне бы даже жалко его стало, если бы не тот факт, что он очевидно был тварью - иначе не бросался бы просто так ни на меня, ни на Юну. Вдруг он схватил рукой Блу за ногу, умоляя о помощи, на что голубастик только поморщился и наступил на шею модифицированного оборотня. Раздался хруст и голова Мемуруса безвольно откинулась, так нелепо выглядя, словно ее в течении нескольких дней отрезали тупым ножом. Брезгливо вытирая подошву о траву Блу вновь обратился к Сейре, будто ничего и не произошло. - Ты непокорная, я таких не люблю. Язычок я тебе все таки отрежу и пока ты не согласишься уйти со мной, я буду убивать всех, кто тебя окружает. Хотя нет, я передумал. Я их убью, даже если ты будешь на коленях ползать и умолять меня оставить их в живых, - он улыбнулся нашей Роярд, демонстрируя ряд мелких, белых клыков. Мда, мерзость, не испугаться и не повосхищаться.  
  
\- Почему мы вообще слушаем эту мразь? - Раэль спросил таким тоном, будто это мы виноваты в том что он тут стоит и распинается, его аура, вместе со взглядом мрачнела все больше и больше.  
  
\- Не считай меня глупым, - не сводил Блу глаз с Сейры, но становилось понятно, что обращается он не к ней. - Я понял, что вы тоже модифицированные. Даже парочка благородных найдется. И для начала я проверю что вы можете.  
  
Воспользовавшись моментом нашего бездействия, что было все-навсего ожиданием, он не долго думая, пинком с ноги запустил тело своего почившего напарника в Шинву, и почти сразу отправил свое оружие, с размахом отпустив цепь. Видимо, пытался застать нашего рыжика врасплох. И похоже, был очень уверенным в успехе, так как действовал подчеркнуто лениво. Но явно не на того напал - Шинву, что уже опытом из драк научился, как действовать в подобных ситуациях, вел себя непринужденно, словно после серии усердных тренировок, направленных на подобные ситуации. Сгруппировался, принял вес туши на руки, и одним слитым движением зашвырнул ее в сторону обрыва, на корм рыбкам в океане. Глаза Шинву внимательно наблюдали за врагом, а потому атаки оружием он не пропустил.  
  
Кира, что хотел ему помочь и выручить, в случае чего, растерялся, но потом удовлетворенно хмыкнул, больше не вмешиваясь. Шинву ловко, в несколько плавных, чуть ли не слитых движениях поймал цепь и ее наконечник, таким образом, чтобы эта игрушка в руках тупицы не смогла никому навредить. Цепким взглядом он все так же смотрел на Блу, словно ожидая за подобный маневр взрыва ярости, но потом... В голубых глазах нашего уличного защитника слабых и обездоленных появился блеск, а его аура давала понять, что ее хозяин задумал некоторую шалость. Шинву дернул на себя цепь, но не слишком сильно, чтобы случайно не вырвать ее из рук противника, а только чтобы подразнить. И признаю, у него это получилось - Блу, что вразвалочку расслабленно наблюдал за всем, в тот же миг упал на колени.  
  
\- Ну, если господин турист не так глуп, как нам казалось, то и сдерживаться незачем, - Эшлин вышла из окружения своих друзей, становясь возле Шинву и с Сейры с Регисом, как бы намекая, что она драться будет в первых рядах. Все наши, преимущественно, отреагировали на это спокойно, так как этого и ожидали - если всем детям было разрешено себя испытать, то всем. Разве что кроме откровенных крох, но думаю, даже если пришлось бы драться, наши дети точно бы нашли, что противопоставить этому лабораторному мусору. Единственным, кто бурно отреагировал на заявление Эшлин, был Музака.  
  
\- Эшлин, нет! - бывший лорд пушистых уже дернулся в сторону закатывающей глаза Эшлин, и судя по групповому недоумению окружающих, эту комедию стоит завершить прежде, чем она началась вообще.  
  
\- Успокойся, Музака, - спокойно отозвалась, с улыбкой глядя на Музаку, со снисходительностью. Всяко лучше будет, если на меня отвлечется, а не за Эшлин будет бегать как ужаленный. А повтор действий, если какие-то пропущу, мой муженек предоставит мне с радостью. - Ничего он им не сделает. Ты думаешь, что вот это, - указала я на Блу, желая еще и его выбесить. - может хоть как-то быть опасно?  
  
\- Пусть дети поиграют. Что вы все веселье себе забираете?! - поддержала меня Мэй немного возмущаясь. И видимо что-то задела в душевной организации нашего противника, так как "благородный" стал подниматься с колена, презрительно фыркнув. Его улыбка стала еще шире, что было первым звоночком к тому, что кто-то сейчас выйдет из себя. Его мелкие, отвратительные зубы царапали губы и с них капрала кровь. Он слизнул ее подсознательным жестом и протянул цепь к ногам.  
  
\- Детишки желают поиграть со мной? С благородным? Вы полагаете я обычный модифицированный как он? - Блу кивнулл в сторону обрыва, очевидно намекая на своего дружка. - Я выше чем он, выше чем все модификанты. Я благородный! У меня есть оружие духа, - он любовно погладил цепь, словно свою возлюбленную, и я не смогла сдержать смешка. У кого-то здесь синдром Игнесс, я вижу. Может он ее давний эксперимент? Хотя нет, сомневаюсь - та дамочка бы скорее свои кишки без соли съела бы, чем позволила кому-то из ее подопытных иметь оружие духа, пока у нее у самой такого нет. Впрочем, долго голубастик не стал наслаждаться своим ножиком на цепочке: тут же размахнулся, направив ее так, что описав дугу, лезвие летело прямо в сторону Эшлин. Батюшки, да Музака сейчас словит либо инфаркт, либо белочку, и я даже не знаю, что будет хуже. Но благо, его хоть немного сдерживала Гарда, хоть и смотрела в ту сторону с опасением. - Я снесу тебе голову, глупая девчонка!  
  
\- Ой, ну ты и заладил, оружие духа да оружие духа, - Эшлин, что явно была со мной солидарна, посмотрела в мою сторону, хитро улыбнувшись и облокотилась на стоящего рядом товарища. - Регис, расчехляй свой дрын, - от ее слов сдержанно рассмеялась, хотя видят боги, хотелось откровенно заржать. И не стала сдерживать свой порыв, стоило только заметить выражение лица Музаки, полностью шокированное. Правда вся веселость сошла на нет, когда цепь приблизилась к Эшлин слишком близко. Казалось, будто полукровка ее не видит, но в следующий момент она уже отбила ее когтями, со злостью глядя на Блу. Над полем раздался рев, не слишком оглушителен, как у оборотней постарше, но зато в следующий миг Эшлин уже была полностью трансформирована, гневно дыша через раз. Вздохнув облегченно, я поймала себя на том, что мягко улыбаюсь.  
  
  
\- Музака, и ты за нее вот волнуешься? - указала ему, все еще несколько ошарашенному на нашу Эшлин. Выглядела она сейчас буквально как воительница - рыжий мех блестел в солнечных лучах так напоминая хищный, неудержимый огонь, что двумя полосками на щеках только подчеркивал ее яростное, но при том сосредоточенное выражение лица. Черты обострились, девушка показала свои клыки, не сдерживая утробного рычания, чуть ли не рокота. И многие из присутствующих, судя по эмоциям, что разлились под куполом, меня в этом высказывании поддерживали.


	192. Часть 189

Наших милых переговоров с Музакой, как и разглядывания ее толпой, Эшлин не чувствовала. Было заметно, наши ребята натаскали ее на тренировках на совесть - она всю себя отдавала бою, не отвлекаясь ни на что, но так же не давая затмить голову лишним эмоциям. И так как последнее оборотням не свойственно, то можно было смело сказать, что подобное - заслуга жителей нашего дома. И временных, как многие каджу, или постоянных, как модифицированные, было не суть важно. Важным было только то, что о Эшлин, похоже, действительно можно было не волноваться. Перед ней был не самый слабый агент Союза, я бы даже сказала, что довольно сильный. А она все равно с уверенностью и расчетом шла на него, желая покромсать на маленькие кусочки. И с каждым ее шагом цепь, которую она придавливала ступнями, была все ближе к земле, заставляя модифицированного склоняться перед нашей полукровкой. Умно, Эшлин, сто на сто!  
  
Наблюдая за решительным и отважным продвижением дочки Музаки, будучи искренней, я ожидала что она пригвоздит этого "аристократа" к земле матушке, но похоже, он не так-то прост. Наклонившись, противник выдрал один за другим три глыбы из земли, пуская их в Эшлин и, пользуясь моментом пока обзор был закрыт, стремительно бросился ей за спину и мощным ударом ноги попытался сломать ей шею. Но благо, Юна, что быстро смекнула маневр этого гаденыша, уже отшвыривала его от Эшлин, держа за ногу и добавляя ему изумления тем фактом, что стала невидимой. Блу подобному повороту сопротивляться не мог, так что полетел в сторону Шинву и оставшейся тусовки. Ребята такой тонкий намек поняли, и присоединились. Приглашение к веселью по большей части приняли Шинву, Сейра и Регис, а Ик-Хан прикрывал собой Суйи.  
  
Наша айдол времени и возможностей терять не стала, а чуть развернулась, подозвав к себе Юны, что уже успела получить небольшие ранения и спешно их залечивала. Никто не стал мешать девушкам, пока те приходили в себя (а то по них видно было, что как раз ни Суйи, ни Юна еще ни разу не тренировались с новыми силами), у них был надежный защитник - Ик-Хан не отводил взгляда от драки, и научен опытом с Шинву и его разборками на улицах, знал, куда стоит уходить от случайного удара, а когда - уклониться. Очень быстро в драке появилось еще одно действующее лицо - Эшлин, с боевым кличом, кинулась на противника, видимо ее разозлил один факт того, что он смел угрожать ее друзьям. Глядя на эту картину мое сердце радовалось, и скрывать это я не собиралась. В самом же деле, не стоять же нам как истуканы и молча наблюдать?  
  
\- Ну и ну, наши Е-Рановцы его сейчас размажут, - с легкой улыбкой стала наблюдать за действиями школьников, делая вид, что не чувствую этого недоуменного взгляда, которым в меня вперилась Гарда.  
  
\- Надоедливые детишки, - прошипел голубастик, хотя по нему не было заметно, что отбивается он играючи. Наши ребята, в том числе двое каджу, да и еще с внушительной разницей в количестве скучать ему точно не давали. Врать не стану, если скажу, что им самую малость оставалось до победы, пока он от них не отстранился. Уверенно топнув ногой по земле, он расколол кусок скалы, и плавным движением подняв ее с земли, швырнул ею в сторону Шинву. Не знаю, не заметил ли он, как наш школьник сделал под ней перекат, или и вовсе замечать не желал, но вместо того, чтобы дальше выводить Хана из строя, он повернулся к Сейре и Регису, с невероятно самодовольным выражением лица. А после швырнул в их сторону лезвие своего "оружия духа", очевидно не намереваясь в них попасть. Лезвие, что было на цепи, увязло в земле, и завибрировав, заставило ту самую землю пойти трещинами.   
  
Хм-м, понятно, захотел их разделить. Только этот придурок вообще-то не учел, что мы находимся чуть ли не на самом высоком обрыве в радиусе многих километров! Да здесь сейчас все обвалиться, и будет локальный пиздец. Сейра на такой маневр противника особо внимания не обратила, все так же оставаясь непоколебимой, только и сделала, что отпрыгнула от цепи, приземлившись возле Региса. Шинву, перехватив мой взгляд полный опаски и скрытого негодования, кивнул мне, и одним слитым движением переместился, останавливаясь перед самим носом этого аристократика и сочно, быстро и метко, заехал ему кулаком в лицо. И судя потому, как Блу скривился и отстранился - сила тоже была вбуханная в сие действие немаленькая. Ну а я, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания, принялась сплетать нити земли, уловимые в воздухе, укрепляя и делая все возможное, чтобы не допустить до обвала. А то кто-то мог бы зазеваться, кто-то - вовремя не среагировать, и дошло бы если не до трагедии, то до очень неприятной ситуации.   
  
На поле боя тем временем свистопляска и не думала останавливаться из-за подобного "пустяка". Аура этого Блу полыхала, как костер святой инквизиции, праведным гневом в сторону Шинву, и он даже призвал к себе обратно цепь, чтобы начать кромсать Шинву за подобное отношение и хитрый удар. Но кто бы ему на это позволил? Сейра, вместе с Регисом, как только отметили эти действия аристократишки, чуть ли не синхронно привлекли его внимание к себе импульсом силы, характерным для благородных, что воплощался в подобии слэша. Эшлин тоже не стояла, лишь наблюдая за этим, и ловко, тихо подобравшись к нему со спины, одной рукой поймала его за руки, сковывая движения, а другую подняла чуть вверх, когтями касаясь кожи шеи.  
  
\- Кто ты, нам неинтересно - итак понятно что ты из Союза, - торопливо начала дочь Музаки. - Мы хотим знать, каким правом ты напал на простых людей, которыми мы казались.  
  
\- Из всех вас мне интересна лишь она, - Блу кивнул на Сейру, делая вид, что ничуть не озабочен сложившейся ситуацией, но пот, что катится со лба, заливая глаза и аура, в которой откровенно для всех чувствовалась опаска и даже страх, были красноречивее всего. Каким-то образом извернувшись, Блу сумел ударить коленом Эшлин, тем самым освободившись. Не без вреда для себя, конечно, так как пробороздив пятками землю, он зажал рукой хлещущую кровью рану на шее, оставленную когтями.  
  
\- Так значит ты из этих?! - спросил этот психованный, как-то лихорадочно и с предвкушением осматривая фигуру Сейры. К ней он так же и обращался. - Тем лучше, над тобой меньше будут работать: не хочу, чтобы на твоем теле были шрамы.   
  
Правда, долго его триумф и радость не длились - Эшлин, конечно же, просто отпускать добычу не умела, и мало того, что полоснула его когтями по шее, так еще и на другой руке, что не зажимала шею, оставила свой "привет". И именно это наблюдение заставило нашего визави рассвирепеть. Черты смазливого лица исказились, губы раздвинулись в широком оскале, давая нам возможность обозреть результат недавнего удара Шинву - сломанные острые зубы и яркокрасные десна. Из его горла вырвался звериный рык, больше присущий оборотням, и рот расширился еще больше, как у чешира. Наружу стали пробиваться две пары острых клыков, выталкивая своих сломанных собратьев. Глаза и лоб сдвинулись назад, будто желая спрятаться в черепе, нос стал меньше и шире... В общем, вся трансформация явно была рассчитана на подчеркивание опасности пасти. Пасти с острыми клыками, а теперь еще - с длинным, как у муравьеда, извивающимся языком. Мерзость, хотя мамонтоподобную трансформацию Джейка все равно не переплюнул.  
  
\- Мать моя, нихрена его "усовершенствовали" в этом мире, - не было предела изумлению Мэй, что наблюдала за Блу. В чем-то я ее понимала, наблюдая за нашим противником, что и не думал останавливаться в апргейте своей тушки. Мерзко поморщилась, слыша эти уже знакомые, хлюпающие звуки.   
  
\- Нуна, не выражайся, - Раэль поморщился, ни то от слов своей нуны, ни то от того, как Блу осматривал всех косящими к носу зрачками. И судя по тому, как его взгляд, непрерывно наблюдающий за выходцем союза наполнялся отвращением, то верным был последний вариант.   
  
\- Как же я ненавижу детей, - с рычанием воскликнул этот "благородный", скосив взгляд на близнецов. Это я по-царски проигнорировала, понимая, что от моего гнева он сменился бы в лепешку быстрее, чем окончил бы трансформацию, и школьники могли бы потом на меня обидеться. Но вопреки тому, куда он смотрел, кинулся он на Эшлин, выставив перед собой руки, что покрылись мелкими шипами, выглядывающими через ткань рукавов, с которых капал яд. На его ложный маневр дети не купились, но явно не ожидали, что противник их все-равно перехитрит. Так как несмотря на то, что бросился он к Эшлин, в последний момент изменил направление, оказываясь тут же возле нашей Роярд. И снова произошел разрыв шаблона - вместо того, чтобы нападать, он лишь лизнул скользким языком по ее шее и груди. - Вкусная, - не скрывая своего наслаждения, шептал он облизывая рот, а потом снова Сейру. - Какая же вкусная.   
  
Окружающим наверняка вначале показалось, что Сейра на такой выпад осталась равнодушная. Но я, чувствуя ее эмоции, видя ее ауру, знала, что наша глава просто-напросто в ступоре от неожиданного нападения. Ведь как-никак, это вполне можно было принять за сексуальное приставание, а наша Сейра, пусть и каджу, но все еще девочка, во многих смыслах. Я хотела ее окликнуть, вырвать из подобного ступора, зная, какой это может оставить отпечаток на юной психике, но явно недооценила Сейру. Та, мало того, что сама переборола ступор, так еще и очень живо продемонстрировала своей мимикой, как ей мерзко от подобного - скривилась, свела брови к переносице. Розария, отметив это, уже дернулась ей на выручку, точно видимо сделав выводы схожие с моими, но в этом не было нужды. Роярд вмиг призвала косу смерти, очевидно нацелившись в шею, но от волнения и легкой дрожи в холеных ладошках получилось только отсечь язык.   
  
\- Какая мерзость, - Регис озвучил общее мнение, тут же втаптывая извивающийся орган в землю. Сейра кивнула, и повернулась к противнику, глядя с такой ненавистью в глазах, что многие из наших парней отшатнулись. Вангую, будь тут Геджутель, тут же стал бы брюзжать, что это все - наше с Франки пагубное влияние.   
  
\- Ты встретишь здесь смерть, - лаконично, и на первый взгляд - бесстрастно сказала Сейра, но Блу не впечатлился этим - он только на миг сосредоточился, и на месте отрубленного языка появились еще два. Два мерзких, скользких отростка, что двигались, будто по своей воле и желали "обнять" Сейру за шею.  
  
\- Фу, - Мэй передернуло от отвращения и я запоздало отметила, что и меня тоже. - Какой он странный, милашка Сейра ему эм, язык отрубила, а он не хочет ее убить.   
  
\- Для этого есть определенное слово-обозначение, - чуть улыбнулся Раэль, словно перед его глазами и вовсе не твориться подобный беспредел. - Такое же, как и для вас с хеном, когда ты ты делала карамель и подожгла Раджека. Он ведь тоже на тебя не злится.   
  
\- Нет, не злился, - подтвердила кивком Мэй, несколько наивно взглянув на Раэля. - Но что это за слово? Что? - дальше на их переговоры я внимания не обращала, а повернулась на звук хруста. Блу показательно размял шею, и хищно оскалившись безобразным ртом, бросился в сторону Региса.   
  
\- Мерзавец, я убью тебя, убью всех и заберу ее! От моего яда тебе не уйти, - рычал он забрызгивая все вокруг себя кровью изо рта и ядом. Не знаю, чего он ожидал, и приносили ли подобные угрозы ему хоть однажды успех в драках, но никто из ребят не внял и не испугался. Молодцы! Наверняка без лапки нашей ГМО четверки, уже не раз Копьем пуганной, и запомнившей, что тишина намного страшнее крика, не обошлось, но все равно молодцы! Пока их противник продолжал вопить, как он всех убьет и что он только не сделает, ребята действовали. Шепотом договорившись, к действию приступили Шинву и Юна. Девушка, став невидимой, поставила подножку Блу, пока тот от смеха, отступал, назад. Шинву же подпрыгнул, не глядя, тут же ринувшись в сторону этого пугала, и впечатав ноги ему в лицо, повалил на землю. Удивленно вскинула бровь, наблюдая за этим - без тренировок, и такой уровень синхронии в действии? Или сказывается то, что ребята и до модифицирования крепко доверяли друг другу?  
  
\- Допустим, ты попытался, - непривычно спокойным тоном обратился Шинву к своему противнику и ударом, как контрольным, вбил его голову в землю и словно опасаясь его реакции - быстро отпрыгнул туда, где начали угадываться очертания фигуры Юны. - Но вижу, ты не особо сильный.   
  
В ответ на такую "дерзость", Блу захрипел, приподнимаясь с явным усилием и являя нам всем отрадную картину. Лицо разбито в кровь, что стекала на шею, единственными белыми островками были только клыки и белки глаз. Первые - только потому что два языка все так же извивались, и не думая ютиться в полости рта, и облизывали зубы. Он еще чуть приподнялся, и вместе с тем с его горла раздался протяжный хрип. Неплохо его ребята обработали, но недостаточно - рука агента уже шарила по траве, надеясь на ощупь найти оружие. И к своему счастью - нашел. Почти сразу замахнувшись цепью, он запустил лезвие на кончике параллельно земле, явно нацелившись на ноги нашей компании, и в меру резво вскочил сам.  
  
Такого действия наши школьники не ожидали, и именно поэтому Блу получилось ранить Шинву в ногу. Он пошатнулся, удивленно глядя себе под ноги. Но в отличии от ожиданий этого "благородного" - ранить удалось только Шинву, а не всю нашу ораву. Эшлин, глядя на то как рыжик скривился от боли, и оперся на свои колени ладонями, несдержанно прорычала, с ненавистью глядя на Блу. Мне оставалось только радоваться смышлености нашей юной полукровки - все-таки, рана ее товарища не такая серьезная, чтобы бездумно бежать на противника, желая отомстить, как умели и любили делать оборотни. Но и на месте стоять не стала - как никак, Эшлин была бойцом перспективным, так что именно сейчас шла спокойным шагом к Сейре и Регису. Позади нее уже колдовала Суйи, залечивая боевые раны нашего рыжика, но была в безопасности - ее прикрывали Юна и Ик-Хан.  
  
\- До чего же он мерзок и жалок, - выдохнул Регис, стоя возле Сейры со скрещенными на груди руками. Не ожидая ни от кого одобрения или подтверждения, он атаковал противника импульсом силы в виде полумесяца. Сейра, стоявшая рядом с ним с Косой Смерти одобрительно кивнула и наблюдала, как колено противника тут же дернулось, и на разорванную штанину полилась кровь. Символично, рана как у Шинву, только сильнее. Наша фантастическая ГМО четверка за спинами всех наших молодых воителей внимательно и напряженно присматривались к их действиям, готовые в любой момент защитить школьников или подстраховать благородных в бою. Улыбка сама наползала на лицо, как только я видела у наших с Франкенштейном воспитанников такую солидарность. И ведь это в каком-то роде наша заслуга - именно под нашим крылом ребята обрели то, что можно защищать.  
  
Насладиться долго этой мыслью мне было не суждено - Блу явно не любил показывать слабину, так что от падения удержался, пусть и с трудом. Но за то как его аура вспыхнула гневом, ух! Любо-дорого было смотреть на это, а судя по тому, как оскалилась Эшлин - почувствовали это многие, если не все. А потом могли лицезреть эффект этой ярости - "благородный" сильно сжал челюсти, очевидно пытаясь привести себя в ясность мысли, и сам себе же откусил оба языка. Гениально просто, такого можно убить и без особых стараний, нужно просто разозлить. А то вон, рухнул он на колени, захлебнувшись кровью, чуть ли не сразу, а извивающиеся конечности, будто разъяренные змеи, извивались и целенаправленно двигались в сторону Сейры. Благородная, впрочем, не сочла это достойным внимания и только наблюдала, как Блу бороздил пальцами землю, ненавистно глядя на Региса.  
  
\- Мерзко, мерзко, - заговорил он как только языки вновь отросли. - Ты мерзкий, мерзкий ребенок. Как смеешь ты нападать на меня? Ты знаешь кто я? Я Блу, мерзкое ты отродье, меня не победить! Я чувствую и тебя тоже, девчонка, - этот псих довольно быстро сменил пластинку, бешено вращая глазами. Поискав глазами Юну, он заметил ее рядом с Ик-Ханом и пошевелив языками - бросился на них. Скорость противника была замедленна из-за раненого колена, но Блу явно было все равно, так как он просто плеснул из шипов на подростков яд.   
  
Благо, Ик-Хан вовремя заметил опасность и выставил перед собой нечто округлое и искрящее энергией. Заинтриговано глянула на этот круг - это что-то было точно подобием портала, для знающего это чувствовалось, но вместе с тем, это словно был портал в никуда - не чувствовалось "точки назначения". При соприкосновении яда с этим, опасная жидкость исчезла, словно ее и не было и я решила на данный момент просто наблюдать, а узнать что это можно будет и потом - все-таки, расспросить Ик-Хана будет самым простым способом. Школьник ухмыльнулся, глядя на благородного с превосходством и очевидно надеялся, что сумеет отвлечь его, пока Эшлин со злостью полосовала языки, и когда куски плоти были неспособны двигаться - втаптывала их в землю. Ноль реакции от атаки ядом, явно заставили Блу растеряться. Это читалось в его глазах: его окружали подростки, которых он не мог убить. Бессилие и злоба вспыхнули в его ауре тотчас.   
  
\- Что вы... Что вы за дети такие? Я сражался с благородными, я убивал оборотней и их щенков. Обо мне ходят слухи как о самом безжалостно и сильном. Я великий Блу! Хотите знать в чем я особенно хорош? - многие от его слов помрачнели, так как понимали, что с такой гордостью такие идиоты могут описывать только то, как мучают своих жертв. - Убивать щенков моя стратегия. Это выводит их родителей из равновесия, и это чертовски приятно видеть как они рыдают, ползают по земле собирая то, что осталось от их детенышей, - пока Блу говорил его раны регенерировали, но никто не стал его прерывать. Видать, хотели узнать его прегрешения, чтобы потом не мучиться чувством вины, и это было их право. Все-таки, сегодня ребята впервые сражаются, чтобы уничтожить противника, а не только побить. Некоторые - и вовсе, просто впервые сражаются. - Вам, мерзавцам, далеко до меня. Я убью каждого, особенно по стараюсь над тобой, оборотниха, - его скрюченный палец указал на Эшлин, а я невольно вздрогнула, услышав за спиной утробный рокот Музаки. Благо, Рейзел его придерживал и успокаивал. - Ты присоединишься к сотням твоих выпотрошенных сородичей, - после этих слов, "аристократишка" рассмеялся. Мыслей я не читала, так что не знала, насколько он осознает то, что он вовсе не устрашающий, а максимально мерзкий, но от чего-то его аура наполнялась удовлетворением.   
  
\- Глупая девчонка, - толком не отсмеявшись, Блу обернулся к Сейре. - Я ведь тебя предупреждал, что всех убью. Ты пойдешь со мной добровольно или принудительно. Второе, конечно же, мне больше по нраву, поэтому я начну с самых мелких щенков, - обнаружив, что его раны затянулись, Блу хмыкнул и побежал в толпу, прямо в мою сторону. Я даже не сдержала умилительной улыбки от того, насколько тот самоуверенный, что на меня полез. Он бы еще на Рейзела попробовал, ей богу. Намотав на руку цепь, он замахнулся этим подобием огромного молота. Ну-ну, у Кеда тоже были ручки-ломоты, и как-то чувак к успеху не пришел... А я ведь тогда еще совсем посредственная по части силы! Этим своим оружием он нанес сокрушительный удар по земле, которая содрогнулась, завибрировала. Явно красовался, пытаясь показать, какой весь из себя сильный. Мысленно вздохнув, что подхватил мой муж, я опять укрепила связки земли под нами.  
  
\- _Можешь не напрягаться и продолжать удерживать связки, я в случае чего на него Музаку спущу,_ \- съязвил Франкенштейн, одним взглядом указывая на бывшего предводителя оборотней, у которого конкретно так полыхнуло от воспоминаний агента союза и угроз в сторону Эшлин, а Блу тем временем вновь размахнулся и радостно-предвкушающее улыбнулся когда до нас ему осталось всего четыре шага.   
  
\- Ах ты гребанный фрик! - с яростью воскликнула полукровка, заметив состояние своего отца и поймав Блу за косички, отшвырнула себе за спину. Ик-Хан, что стоял на траектории его движения отпрыгнул, изумленно глядя на взбешенную Эшлин. Блу напоследок увидел только наши с Франкенштейном спокойные лица. Ну а чего нам переживать, когда защитников ого-го и еще больше? Да тут бы его давно стерли в порошок, если бы не тот факт, что я дала детям немного потренироваться, что все восприняли всерьез и не встревали.   
  
\- Если бы он только посмел коснуться малышей, - с яростной болью отозвался Шинву, выпрямляя спину после своего лечения в исполнении Суйи, в то время как Сейра беспристрастно смотрела на ползающего Блу. Одним пинком благородная откинула его от себя, но противник успел сгруппироваться, приземляясь.   
  
\- Покончим с этим? - несколько деловито спросил Регис, призвав к себе Легасус. Сейра кивнула, чуть улыбнувшись и глядя на Ландегре с нежностью.   
  
\- Действуй, мы с Эшлин будем тебя прикрывать. Тебе нужен опыт.   
  
\- Мерзкие щенки, неужели вы думаете, что справитесь со мной? - спросил Блу, которого стошнило кровью от меткого пинка Роярд. Поистине _смертоносный_ пинок! - Да хоть толпой нападайте, я, черт возьми, несокрушимый Блу! - Выпрямившись, расправив плечи и не убирая цепи с руки он словно на минуту вернул себе ясность разума, хмуро глядя на Региса и утирая рукой запекшуюся кровь с лица. - Девочка моя, можешь попрощаться с этим отродьем, - сказал он Сейре и поманил нашего боевого попугайчика пальцем.   
  
\- Он какой-то чересчур самоуверенный, - откуда-то из-за спин донесся несмелый голос Джин-Хо. Взглянуть на него без жалости было невозможно - бледный, чуть ли не на грани обморока... Видать, впервые имеет честь лицезреть подобное побоище. Было немного жаль, что подобное он запомнит от наших каникул, изначально задумывающихся как спокойные, но потом пожала плечами. Захочет - благородные поколдуют над его памятью, если кошмары будут преследовать. Я бы при таком раскладе и сама поработала бы, но боялась, что если использую на нем любые из своих сил - запечатлею его в наш мир.   
  
\- Да они все такие, - равнодушно, я бы даже сказала, пофигистично, пожал плечом Бенго, чем немало меня рассмешил. Таки-да, эти злодеи, они такие. Причем, в любом из миров, большинство всех этих врагов - хвастуны, а у смертного из-за них тут разрыв шаблона. Я пыталась конечно сдержать смех, чтобы не обидеть Региса, но не смогла. И в итоге, получилось что и к лучшему - Ландегре явно не воспринял этого на свой счет, а детишки, чувствуя мою веселость, чуть расслабились. Фрэнсис и Виктория как и прежде, до того как это полоумный побежал на нас, стали копаться в корзинке, где были листики. Генрих же за всем наблюдал, крепко прижав к себе яйцо, но не был испуган, а только недоволен.   
  
\- Ты вовсе не несокрушимый, - легко бросил Регис, оставляя Легасусом дыру в боку противника. - Ты всего-лишь очередной тип, лишенный всякой элегантности. Зачем ты вообще раскрываешь свой гнусный рот?   
  
\- Ты посмел... - что именно посмел Регис Блу не уточнил, неверяще смотря на рану. Она начала регенерировать и Блу ждал ее окончания. Тем временем цепь на руке полностью покрылась ядом. - Не семей говорить со мной! - невольно вскинула бровь от этой реплики - я уж была уверена что он возмущен тем, что Регис его ранил, а тут все намного, намного проще. Голубастик выбросил вперед руку, цепь, разматываясь, истекала ядом, от чего капли летели во все стороны. Благо, особо близко там никто не стоял, а если какая капля долетала особо далеко - наши подростки умело уворачивались. Впрочем, противник Региса допустил одну серьезную ошибку в своей технике боя - недооценил рану Легасусом и то, что регенерация уже явно истощалась, а потому Блу пошатнулся хватаясь за бок, а цепь упала на землю безжизненной плетью без мысленного веления своего хозяина.   
  
Сам Блу так же не сумел удержать вертикального положения, и упал, прямо раной в землю. И в каком-то роде - очень удачно упал. Ведь Регис, что набрал разгона, собираясь отбить удар цепью, не успевал сейчас притормозить, заметив как противник самоустранился. Смешно выпучив глаза, Ландегре немного по нему пробежался, напоследок споткнувшись. Так что да, как по мне, в разы безболезненно будет упасть раной на относительно чистую траву, чем дать кому-то пробежаться по ней в грязных ботинках. В то, что Блу смог бы отбиться или пресечь подобную пробежку я не верила - сила инерции даже в этом мире была непоколебимой, а если еще учитывать, что агентишко с каждой минутой боя ослабевал...   
  
На своем непреднамеренном успехе Регис останавливаться не собирался. Так как равновесие было утеряно во время этой пробежки по вражеском элементе, Ландегре, руководясь ни то инстинктом самосохранения (потому что никто не в курсе, какой фортель выкинет враг, если ты приляжешь рядышком), ни то элегантностью, что его род пропагандирует особо яростно, отчаянно пытался поймать равновесие. И не желая долго раздумывать, стал действовать рефлекторно. А именно - воткнул Блу Легасус, которым и пытался поймать утерянное равновесие, в руку, ту самую, что держала оружие духа, отсекая ее. Сомневаюсь, что Регис именно таким образом планировал сразить своего противника, но заценив результат - после того как выпрямился и поправил прическу, конечно же - довольно кивнул самому себе. Кирилл тихо хохотнул, глядя на эту картину и пожалуй впервые при перепалках Кира-Регис, я была всецело на стороне оборотня. Рука, вместе с цепью полыхнула огнем, плавно сменяющимся из оранжевого в фиолетовый, заставляя всех нас дружно недоумевать, а потом взглянуть в сторону девочек, играющих с листьями.   
  
\- Плохой дядя, - Виктория с невинным лицом все объяснила нам с Франкенштейном, а потом обезоруживающе улыбнулась, причем не только нам, но и Кадисам вместе с благородными, что недоумевали не меньше нашего. Да уж, наши детки опасные даже не особо участвуя в драке. А что будет, если они когда-то все-таки будут участвовать в каком-то сражении?   
  
\- Хей, несокрушимый! - Эшлин, что тоже наблюдала за всей этой сценкой, подошла к врагу легкой, непринужденной походкой, словно она и вовсе не на поле боя. И в тот миг только хищно выдвинутые когти, блестящие в лучах солнца говорили о том, что она вся начеку. - Какого это понимать, что маленькие детки, чуть ли не младенцы, лишили тебя твоего оружия духа? Или еще не осознал? - Блу с сомнением посмотрел на свой обрубок, но замер, когда понял что наша полукровка права, а я, от такого заявления Эшлин, неприлично приоткрыла рот. Потом заметив, что Музака тоже ищет свою челюсть, мои губы тут же из выражения изумления, с легким хмыканьем, растянулись в ухмылке. Молодец, Эшлин, пусть знает наших!   
  
\- Ну разве не милашка, - услышав голос Мэй, я уже думала, что она согласна со мной и Музакой, пускай и немного в другой тональности, но к своему удивлению, отметила что все ее внимание принадлежит Регису и его фортелю, который в нашем доме точно теперь будет слагать легендой. А возможно и в Лукедонии, если правильно это преподнести. Раэль от такого заявления Санву, посмотрел на нее недовольно, но тут же опустил взгляд, надеясь, что никто не заметил. Ути, неужто наш Кертье-младший-язва приревновал только что? Ну, если будет непослушный - точно расскажу об этом Мэй, а она уже его веками подкалывать будет. А наш противник, похоже, уже отвис, так как смотрел не на свою руку, которой больше нет, а на Эшлин, что приближалась неумолимо. Он чуть ли не мгновенно сузил глаза, прицеливаясь, и его языки действительно трепыхались так, будто пытались поймать нашу полукровку за ноги.   
  
\- Глупцы, - прошипел он гневно, словно злился на нас, что мы от страха не трепещем. Ну что же... Нечего от нас такого ожидать, раз даже толком повода не дал. - Вы думаете с кем связались? Мне нужно оружие, я сам оружие! - Рука медленно, но верно появлялась вновь, а тело вновь претерпело изменения: все оно, даже лицо, покрылось шипами. Правда вот, глядела я на эту картину не с ужасом или страхом, а брезгливой жалостью. Он был сейчас как пиявка, что извивалась на гвозде, которым ее проткнули любопытные детсадовцы. Подобная уловка явно забирала у него все силы, которые стоило бы распределить на восстановление. Но дуракам закон не писан, так что пусть себе выпускает шипы, учитывая, что уже сейчас не в состоянии подняться. При таком раскладе его убить можно в два счета, не особо приближаясь даже. Но видимо, до такой очевидной вещи он и сам додумался, так как шипы начали выстреливать яд, словно сами по себе.   
  
\- Регис, я так понимаю, истыкать его дрыном своим сейчас для тебя сложно? - полюбопытствовала Эшлин, отпрыгивая от капелек яда и участливо глядя на своего товарища.   
  
\- Не то чтобы, но бить лежачего... - каджу брезгливо посмотрел на тело и всем мгновенно стало ясно, что здесь не столько брезгливость сыграла свою роль, сколько впаянная в детстве установка на благородство в бою. А вот по мне - очень, очень зря - таких кадров изживать со свету надо, а не давать им второй шанс. Такие - не исправятся, никогда.   
  
\- Алло, Ландегре, это не время для раздумий о чести, - пророкотала Эшлин, которой я уже за сегодня в который раз хотела аплодировать, и отпрыгнула от капель яда, что стали извергаться с большей интенсивностью. - Сейра, ты тоже иди сюда, нам пора прикончить этого ушлепка, - благородная спокойно снесла ругательство в адрес их врага, и с кивком подпрыгнула. Чтобы грациозно приземлиться тут же возле Блу и быстро, пока ее не достигли капельки яда, кончиком косы рассечь живот. Эшлин и Регис тут же присоединились к ней, и каждый поочередно нанесли свои удары, уничтожая опасные шипы, и тем самым - не оставляя агенту Союза ни единого шанса.  
  
\- Я же вас убью...- поверженный враг еще пытался как-то заявить о себе напоследок, никак надеясь, что регенерация все починит, а мы смиренно подождем. Правда потом Блу, захрипел, останавливая самого себя и слегка закашлялся. Перламутром блеснули его внутренности, вывалившиеся из брюха и тут же все него залила кровь. Словно последний аккорд, рука перестала регенерировать, пальцы в последней судороге вонзились в землю, остекленевшие глаза невидящим взором остановились на Сейре. Упрямый, все-таки, до последнего грезил нашей Роярд.  
  
\- Он столько о себе воспевал, что я решил будто у него кровь голубая, - фыркнул Раэль, очевидно пытаясь разрезать тишину, наступившую вокруг.   
  
\- Я думала будет зеленая. Как у жабы, - немного разочарованно добавила Мэй, и я внимательно присмотрелась к ее ауре. Она явно храбрилась, скрывая свои настоящие эмоции за привычной всем веселостью. По сути, это было и объяснимо - этот неожиданный визит точно многое ей напомнил.   
  
\- У жаб красная кровь, - сказал Кертье, будто по привычке ее исправляя.   
  
\- Не знаю, из лекций Франкенштейна по биологии я слушала только о размножении, - отмахнулась Санву, явно не желая сейчас спорить, оставив Кертье размышления о том, пошутила она или была серьезная. Ну, логика в этом была, так как по крайней мере сейчас он был больше занят своими размышлениями, нежели тем, чтобы приводить ее "в порядок".  
  
Сделав пару шагов вперед, я с мысленного согласия своего мужа, оставила на него детей, и подошла к тому месту, где лежал Блу. Благородные и наша полукровка тут же уступили мне место, побежав в сторону своих товарищей, и интересуясь каждый состоянием друг друга. Ну, мне же лучше, все-таки, сегодня у наших подростков великий и запоминающийся день. Но как бы я ни желала их сегодня поддержать всем сердцем и похвалить... Была надежда только на то, что успею потом, или что их кто-то другой успеет похвалить. Потому что сейчас у меня мысли заняты другим. Без особого труда я воспользовалась своими хвостами и одним мысленным велением рассеяла купол над нами, а потом и вовсе свернула. Уничтожать не стала - кто его знает, что еще может случиться, возможно, нам будет нужный купол, причем сию минуту. Лучше быть наготове.  
  
Закончив с куполом, я глянула внимательно на то, что осталось от противника нашей молодежи, потом на Санву, и снова на обезображенный труп. Я подошла ближе к убитому агенту, вполне спокойно и расслабленно, но все вокруг почему-то насторожились. Неужели их испугало то, что я не особо отреагировала на шутки? Не понимаю, неужели забыли, что улики надо уничтожать? Сделала привычные движения ладонями, призывая нити стихии огня и воплотила, порядочно скрепив своей силой. То-то у меня и получилось кострище до небес, выше моей головы были кончики пламени. Ну чтож, пусть будет так, хотя бы порядочно прогорит. Спрятав ладони в карманы джинс, я цепким взглядом посмотрела окружающих - непорядок, все как-то слишком напряжены. По доброму, надо бы разрядить обстановку.  
  
\- Ну как? Идем делать пиццу? 


	193. Часть 190

\- Полагаю у всех, кроме меня есть аппетит после такого, - после моего неординарного предложения первым решился отозваться только Джин-Хо нервно хохотнув и выдохнув, упираясь руками в колени. Да уж, даже не берусь представлять себе, что сейчас твориться у него в голове.  
  
\- Можно было и не смотреть, - своим привычным, несколько язвительным тоном, сказал Раэль на что сын Мэй, выпрямившись, помахал рукой.  
  
\- Ты что?! Это лучше, чем кино. Хоть и тошнит.  
  
\- Дети были большие молодцы. Давайте сделаем им пиццу с клубничной жвачкой и зефиром, - Мэй похлопала в ладоши, подняла руки вверх и помахала ими из стороны в сторону, как будто еще не привлекла к себе внимание всех вокруг. Но должна признать, что обстановку она порядком разрядила. Жаль только, что все что она делала затевалось, чтобы никто и не заподозрил об урагане, что бушевал внутри нее, волнами отдаваясь в ауре. Мне было почти что физически больно глядеть на подобное, но вижу, Санву привыкла действовать таким образом в ситуациях, похожих на эту. Но не в этот раз, не в мою смену.  
  
\- Что же, тогда не будем тянуть, пойдем, приготовим, - сдержанно улыбнулась окружающим, и с облегчением отметила, что остальные медленно, но приходили в себя. Вон как резво Тао побежал, повиснув на Эшлин и Шинву.  
  
\- Ребята, вы были потрясные! - хакер потащил молодежь за собой, прямо в сторону нашего лагеря и их голоса стали все больше отдаляться. Не долго думая, их примеру последовали остальные. К примеру, Музака и Гарда сами побежали вслед, так же как и несколько наших благородных. Остальных повели за собой модифицированные и школьники, громко и шумно переговариваясь, обсуждая то бой и различные его нюансы, то будущую пиццу и разнообразие начинок. Напоследок, ушли Кадисы, наши малютки и Франкенштейн, что мысленно уловил мое стремление поговорить с Мэй, тактично оставив нас. Остались только я, Мэй и Раэль, что не поддался на уговоры Бенго и Джин-Хо и даже не думал покидать свою нуну. Обеспокоено глянула на Мэй, молча ожидая хоть каких-то слов, готовая даже на истерику, но девушка молчала, пока огонь догорал.  
  
\- Надеюсь этих двоих в загробном мире их ждет хорошая взбучка от Белой Лисицы, - воодушевленно начала Мэй и осеклась, словно осознав. - У вас может и не было Лиса. И Боцы. И Фаира, - с грустью заломила брови, понимая, что сейчас будет пик эмоций Мэй и взглянула коротко на Раэля, что стоял чуть позади нее. Он явно не знал, что делать в подобной ситуации - поднял руку, очевидно желая погладить ее по плечу, но одернул чуть ли не в последний момент. Бросив на него короткий взгляд, я подошла к Мэй, наплевав на то, что надо следить за костром, чтобы он не распространился. Вместо этого, осторожно, чтобы в случае чего не испугать Санву, накинула свою руку ей на плече, и уверенным жестом прижала к себе, вжимая в грудь, словно желая взять на себя ее боль и страдания. И хоть у меня подобная возможность была - делать этого я не стала.  
  
\- Я уверенная, что когда-то они были, - сказала ей и в последний момент остановилась, чтобы не ляпнуть "и в нашем мире тоже". Потому что у нас никогда не было Мэй, а без нее их судьбы явно не сложились хорошо. Особенно, если команда пиратов Мэй и в нашем мире встретилась с Блу и Мемурусом. Тогда их судьбы точно закончились печально, а это едва ли тянет на утешение. В итоге я только приобняла сильнее Мэй, погладив ее по лопаткам и тем самым давая возможность выплеснуть свои эмоции.  
  
\- Да, - ее голос сорвался и "да" она прохрипела, потом всхлипнула, и закусив губу беззвучно разревелась. Крупные, теплые слезы быстро залили лицо и намочили мне одежду, но на такой пустяк я даже не обратила должное внимание, а стала поглаживать Санву по голове, желая поддержать, но не заставлять успокоиться. Ей надо прореветься, особенно после подобной конфронтации со своим прошлым. Я не бралась судить, насколько сложно ей было, но переживать утрату не только своей команды, но и своих друзей еще раз, раз уж она и Белую Лисицу вспомнила... Мэй очевидно была сильнее, чем могло показаться кому угодно на первый взгляд. Мои хвосты, словно недоумевая от моего молчания, начали действовать сами, но как только я поняла, что нас с Мэй хотят заключить в кокон, то сопротивление угасло, даже толком не зародившись. Если Санву почувствует хотя бы одну десятую долю того, что чувствовала я в плене крыльев Нуэрры, то я буду счастлива. На многое не надеялась, все-таки где я, а где Высшая...  
  
\- Все уже позади, Мэй, - я продолжила гладить Мэй, притворяясь, что вовсе и не заметила своих хвостов, при том всячески старалась ее поддержать хотя бы словами. - И жизни этих гнусных тварей, и жизни твоих замечательных товарищей. Только твои друзья, я уверена, в лучшем месте. И в твоем мире тоже, уверена, - мои движения рук ускорились, словно я подсознательно боялась куда-то не успеть. - Они точно смотрят на твои успехи и радуются за тебя. И какой-то частичкой себя они никогда тебя не покинут. Они живы в твоих воспоминаниях и в твоем сердце, - моя подруга, очевидно внимательно меня слушая, пыталась что-то сказать, но получилось абсолютно невнятно, так что она только несильно кивнула головой. Мои хвосты, видимо удовлетворившись реакцией Санву, напоследок потустороннее замерцали и стали отстраняться. Тогда-то я и заметила физиономию Раэля, что глядел на всю картину, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Нет никаких загробных миров, - начал он, но осекся, как только заметил, какой уничтожающий взгляд я кинула в его сторону. Нет бы помолчать, надо все портить? Он язва даже в отношении к Мэй? Кертье осекся, смешался и, неловко причесав ладонью волосы, уставился на огонь, но было поздно, я не собиралась пропускать этого мимо ушей.  
  
\- Да ты что, Кертье! Тебя туда отвести на экскурсию? Или ты забыл что даже у вас, у благородных, есть этот ваш вечный сон? - недовольно разворчалась, глядя на него, и останавливала себя от боле жаркого конфликта только тем, что все еще держу в объятиях Санву. Ну, и на эмоциях начала интенсивнее гладить ее, словно не утешая, а очищая ее от пылинок, но движений не прекратила. Похоже, мне таким образом удалось немного разрядить атмосферу, так как было слышно, что всхлипы раздаются все тише и реже.  
  
\- Раэль, ты когда на экскурсию пойдешь, - тихо начала Мэй, слегка заикаясь из-за подрагивающей губы и выглядывая из-за моей блузы, - дай Лорду хорошего пинка.  
  
\- Нуна, ты пойдешь на это? Ты меня с ней отпустишь? Да она же "случайно" меня там забудет! Нуна! - подскочил Раэль и от удивления и чувства несправедливости орал так, что его слышали и рыбы в воде, уже не говоря о других наших домашних, в лагере. Блин, сейчас как сбегутся...  
  
 _\- Ты похоже сомневаешься в моих навыках убеждения,_ \- хмыкнул мысленно мой муж, показывая мне картину, как под его взглядом всяк желающий выручить Раэля тут же прижухнул, притих, и снова занялся своим делом. Хмыкнула, наблюдая это, а потом перевела взгляд на Раэля и Мэй. Точно что-то надо бы сказать, как-то воодушевить Мэй, но не обещать же ей, что возьму с собой Раэля в Забвение. Боюсь, закати он мне там истерику, я бы точно не сдержалась и прихлопнула бы его. Значит, будем плясать от второй части ее предложения. Отпустила от себя Санву, но не прекращала физического контакта, чтобы она уверилась, что сейчас она - в тепле и безопасности. Ну и что настоящее - это сейчас, а прошлое нужно отдать времени.  
  
\- Мэй, дорогая, тебе незачем ждать, - еще раз погладила Санву по голове, но в этот раз, чтобы пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. - Ты всегда можешь попинать Родерика, все равно уже ходишь в его любимицах, - после моих слов она только шмыгнула носом и смеясь, вытерла щеки ладонями, явно успокаиваясь. И вопросительно посмотрела на Раэля.  
  
\- Хорошо, если ты так хочешь, я пну его, - со вздохом согласился Кертье-младший и девушка рассмеялась.  
  
\- Простите, что-то я расклеилась, - извинилась Мэй, на что я улыбнулась ей.  
  
\- Да ничего, мы все понимаем, - без сомнения ответила во множественном числе и ненавязчиво приобняла Санву, облегченно улыбнувшись. Правда треск позади нас мне напомнил об одном не планированном кострище, так что даже не особо поворачиваясь, я поймала несколько нитей силы, соответствующих воде и по прошлом трупе не осталось и следа. Вода смыла в реку то, чего не дожарил огонь, но это даже отдаленно не напоминало никаких частей тела. Не знаю, возможно он в какой момент рассыпался в прах, как положено благородным, раз уж под него косил. - Что же, а теперь, когда мы убрали после себя, то может вернемся к остальным? Там точно все уже начали веселиться без нас.  
  
\- Оставьте и мне пиццы с зефиром, - Мэй побежала первой, чуть ли не роняя по пути пляжные тапки, и я только хитро улыбнулась, чувствуя ее ауру - она явно была смущенная своими слезами и минуткой слабости. Хохотнула, глядя на то, как Раэль побежал следом, готов в случае чего ловить тапки, и пошла за ними не спеша.  
  
Мой смех оборвался чуть ли не в тот же момент, когда Мэй исчезла в зарослях кустов. Все дело в том, что мои хвосты и не думали прятаться, хотя я их пыталась отозвать. Наоборот, они разложились веером, да и еще кинжалы чуть сместились в сторону моей спины, будто желая повторить очертания спутниковой антенны. Игнорировать такое их поведение я не стала, так как знала, что подобное поведение воплощения своей ауры игнорировать нельзя ни в коем случае. Вначале, я прикрыла глаза, напрягая все свои органы чувств, стараясь уловить хоть что либо, в материальном, духовном плане... Да что угодно. Но оказалось, что не пришлось так напрягаться. Буквально спустя несколько мгновений сканирования окружающего пространства я почувствовала ауру. На порядочном расстоянии от нашего лагеря, чуть ли не в противоположной стороне. Незнакомая мне. _Чужая._   
  
Именно, чужая - чувствовалось, что это именно аура, но такой структуры я еще никогда и нигде не встречала. Обладатель этой ауры казался мне слабее меня, причем - значительно, так как его бы что Кадисы, что Франкенштейн, что бывшие Лорды размазали не глядя. Но я не позволила обмануться этому чувству - вдруг, это всего-лишь обманка, рассчитанная на то, что я первой нанесу удар? Я широко распахнула веки, глядя в том направлении, где чувствовалась аура. Глаза то и дело зацеплялись за ветки и стволы деревьев, разыскивая вторженца, но вскоре я заметила темный, мрачный силуэт. Он расплывался, словно не позволяя мне его увидеть, но я сумела, и даже чуть склонила голову в бок, желая рассмотреть неясную фигуру получше. И в тот же миг на меня повалило таким острым недоумением, что я невольно отпрянула.  
  
Что, или кто бы это ни был, я не была настроена враждебно. Версию с тем, что это могли быть напарники или кураторы скоропостижно усопших Блу и Мемуруса я отмела чуть ли не сразу - не верится мне, что Союз был бы в состоянии создать что-то столь... Нечеловеческое. Следом вывод напрашивается сам по себе - это посетители оттуда, "сверху". А от божеств разного разлива и их слуг я не имела ничего против. Глядишь, даже получила бы некоторые ответы на мучающие меня вопросы. Хотя бы касательно того, кто навещал отца? Или, например - это ли тот самый "голос в голове" что явился мне во сне в личине Карины? Все эти варианты были возможны, и ни один из них меня не расстраивал. Вот, для этого необычного "гонца" даже силуэт подобрали человеческий, правда вот крылья мерещатся... Хотя так же не исключено было, что за мной просто наблюдают, так как при этом всем, я еще и чувствовала на себя внимательный, испытывающий взгляд.  
  
Сделав несколько в сторону этого силуэта я резко замерла. Так же, как минуту назад на меня повалило недоумением, так же и сейчас остро чувствовалась опаска. Я не понимала, почему этот визитер так "громко" посылает мне свои эмоции, пока не почувствовала, искристое веселье тех, кто ушел в лагерь. Точно, видимо, мои хвосты сложены подобным образом усиливают каждую едва заметную эмоцию, раз я так явственно почувствовала наших так, будто они рядом, несмотря на то, что они были на внушительном расстоянии. Отозвав хвосты, я чуть ли не осязаемо почувствовала некоторое облегчение от своего молчаливого, и все еще стоящего в тени визави. Но взгляда, тем не менее, не отводила - не хотелось потерять его из виду, даже если наблюдение за мной изначально планировалось тайным.  
  
\- _Ольга, ты чего застря..._ \- начал было Франкенштейн, что руководил всем парадом в лагере и не встретив там меня, уже успел испугаться. Стоило мне только моргнуть от неожиданности, как только услышала голос мужа, я тут же утеряла из виду силуэт, и сейчас стояла, напряженно вглядываясь в кромку леса. - _Извини. Я не знал.  
  
-_ Ничего, - я отозвалась вслух, взглядом прочесывая все пространство вокруг себя, но хвосты призывать не стала - аура исчезла, так что полагаю, что наш гость уже сбежал, пользуясь случаем.  
  
\- _Не думаешь проверить эти кусты? -_ заинтересовано спросил Франкенштейн, на что я только покачала головой.  
  
\- Нет, не хочу сейчас думать об этом, - почувствовав некоторое недоумение Франки, поспешила объясниться. - Если это божественный гость, то зацепки я найду и завтра, да даже послезавтра. Следы сущностей такого разряда не исчезают сразу же. К тому же, ты бы не звал по пустякам? - сказала это с вопросительной, и несколько угрожающей интонацией, так как немного досадливо было упустить подобного гостя. Мой муж мысленно вздохнул, посылая мне эмоции согласия.  
  
\- _Это идея. Сможем сходить вечером, вместе, -_ кивнула на такое дельное предложение и продолжила слушать. - _А насчет не пустяков... Именно так. Ты все прекрасно себе распланировала, но мне это дело не доверила, так что...  
  
\- _ Вот только не надо такого упрека в голосе! - сварливо воскликнула, на всю полянку, на которой находилась, но знала, что мою улыбку почувствуют, и не поверят в подобное. - Я же тебя знаю, тебе только дай повод и возможность меня избавить от "забот". Это, между прочем, маленькие, милые хлопоты, по сравнению с тем, что лежит на твоих плечах, - мы Франкенштейном начали небольшую потасовку, впрочем, шутливую, и я смогла покинуть это место уже без никаких тяжелых дум или настороженности.  
  
Хотя, ощущение, что за мной наблюдают, абсолютно никуда не делось.

***

  
Вернувшись в лагерь, я отметила, что не многое пропустила. Как раз начался процесс готовки, дирижирование которым любезно перенял на себя Франкенштейн. Значительную часть народа отослал вместе с Сейрой готовить пиццу, других - напитки, а модифицированных приватизировал себе в помощники. Парни, под бдительным взглядом моего мужа, послушно стругали различные салатики. Заметив, как ловко Такео шинкует капусту, я поняла, что и мой любимый салат будет, поэтому с огромным удовлетворением подбежала к любимому, звонко чмокнув его в щечку. Вот вроде бы пустяк, просто включил в меню блюдо, которое люблю, но тепло все равно разлилось в груди патокой.  
  
\- Так, кому помочь? - Мэй с готовностью потерла руки, делая вид что и вовсе не заметила нашей маленькой сцены любви. - Я отлично готовлю! - зная, что никто не откликнется на предложение Мэй, будучи в курсе ее сомнительных талантов, я, посвистывая, будто случайно, заехала Тао локтем между ребрами. Хакер, тщетно пытаясь избежать прикосновения, откочил вбок, чуть приподнимая руку. Тот, запоздало поняв, что его подставили, кинул на меня упрекающий взгляд, но я только кивком указала ему на стол, за которым он трудился. Не дело это, динамить нашу гостью, а салаты это такой труд, который можно и ребенку поверить. Знай себе только чистить овощи, нарезать, да смешать. Благо, Тао парнем был смышленым, и быстро просек мой хитрый маневр.  
  
\- Мэй, айда сюда! Поможешь нам делать салаты и овощные закуски! - вздохнув с облегчением, я отошла к столику, где благородные готовили напитки, стала делать кофе. И продолжила наблюдение конечно же.  
  
\- Иду, - Мэй поспешила к, уже негласно нашему, столу и посмотрела на все овощи, хватаясь за нож. - Так, я не вижу вареных огурцов. Решили не делать этот салат? Зря, он вкусный. Мне Раджек говорил, - Мэй смущенно потерла нос, а от соседнего столика раздался дружный вздох - Бенго и Раэль таким образом пытались сдержать смех. Правда, заметив свое единомыслие, они отвернулись друг от друга.   
  
\- Ох, думаю мисс Сейра обидится, если мы в ее рецептах допустим импровизацию, - нарочно расстроено отозвался Тао, и тут же пнул под небольшим столиком Такео. Снайпер, словно очнулся и посмотрел на зелень в своих руках, что начал шинковать, как только закончил с капустой. Но ничего не скажешь, быстро разобрался в ситуации и влился в наш разговор, будто с самого начала в нем участвуя. Многого мне стоило, чтобы не заржать бессовестно.  
  
\- Д-да, да, очень обидится, - авторитетно закивал головой стрелок, быстро работая ножом. - И Юна тоже. Они, вроде как, вместе их записывали, - неуверенно добавил Такео от чего я тихо фыркнула.  
  
\- Да? - Мэй еще раз посмотрела стол и кивнула. - Девочки хорошо поработали, не буду забирать себе всю славу, ведь мой салат такой вкусный, что про остальную еду забудут. Я его сама придумала. Потом Родерик-ниму его приготовлю.  
  
\- Ох, он точно будет рад! - не желая возможности поиздеваться над жучарой, я тут же вклинилась в разговор, тем самым спалившись с фактом подслушивания. И вот не то чтобы я как-то сильно этого стеснялась, но под укоряющим взором всех четверых модифицированных и их неодобрительными покачиваниями головой мне действительно стало немного стыдно.  
  
\- Правда? - обрадовалась Мэй, явно не обращая внимания на реакцию парней на мой выпад. - Я оставлю рецепт, чтобы он не скучал по моей еде.  
  
\- Ох, а я прослежу чтобы он хорошо кушал, - заверила Санву, предвкушая выражение лица Родерика и расплылась в улыбке. Даже наплевала на стыд от подслушивания - все-таки, чего они ожидали, обсуждая это возле Франкенштейна? Или еще не привыкли, что мы теперь делим одни мысли на двоих? Повернулась к Мэй, подмигнув ей, но быстро заметила, что на меня девушка уже не обращает внимания - ей уже раздали поручения.  
  
Франки, заметив у меня некоторое недоумение тем фактом, что Санву так быстро заняли делом, не долго думая показал мне свои умения, так что вскоре и меня припрягли к работе. Каждый был сосредоточен на своем и больше не переговаривался, разве что если по делу. Но зато с салатами быо покончено намного быстрее, чем с пиццой, чему очевидно тихо завидовали нам юные благородные. Вскоре наши модифицированные выставили несколько больших салатниц с овощами, как и теми, что в салатах, так и просто нарезанными, которые можно было пожарить на огне. Почувствовав воодушевление от отлично проделанной работы, я стала помогать с напитками и сноровисто справилась с ними. Теперь оставалось только ждать когда группа, выпекающая пиццу, закончит, чтобы начать запланированное мной веселье.  
  
\- Ой, а близнецами уже можно пиццу? - окликнула нас с Франки Санву, обеспокоено глядя на наших деток, с которыми играли Гарда и Музака.  
  
\- Можем дать им попробовать, но я не уверена, захотят ли они, - фыркнула несколько нервно на этот вопрос, так как не знала, не будут ли они выплевывать отдельные ингредиенты или оставлять корочку теста недоеденной. Помню, сама так делала в детстве, а сейчас - от одних только воспоминаний коробит. Любимый тут же приобнял меня за талию, услышав эти мысли и желая успокоить.  
  
\- Малыши не брезгливы по части еды, так что захотят точно, - ответил он не только Мэй, но и мне. - Но так как пицца сделана полностью вручную, включительно с тестом, то не должна никак навредить никому, тем более детям.  
  
\- А даже если нет, то дядя Тао сделал отличные салаты, правда, друзья мои? - наш компютерный гений присел перед тройцей детишек и выставил ладонь, в которую все прибили поочередно "пять".  
  
\- А потом шоколад, - веско высказалась Фрэнсис, с серьезным лицом, рассмешив всех вокруг, кто только был свидетелем этой сценки.  
  
\- А потом мамочка вам даст что-то не менее вкусное и сладкое, но не шоколад, - поправила дочку, так как идея дать им сегодня на десерт сахарную вату, что спрятана в кармашек, казалась мне отличной. Того гляди, детки больше запомнят знакомство с лакомством, нежели недавний бой. Хотя, подобная надежда была несколько наивной.  
  
\- А вредное? - заинтересованно спросил Генри, чем вызвал следующую волну смеха. Вот ведь маленькие бунтари нам растут!  
  
\- Мне нужен Раджек, - Мэй подперев щеки руками смотрела на детишек, - мы должны делать детей. Раэль хочет стать дядей, - будущий дядя, слыша это, густо покраснел как роза в саду.  
  
\- Я думал, я привык, - Тао как-то неопределенно крякнул, выпрямляясь и отходя от детей на пару шагов. - Но нет, я не привык, - перевела взгляд с нашего хакера на покрасневшего Раэля, и стоящего в подобной расцветке Такео и не сумела сдержать несколько издевающийся смешок. Хотелось даже как-то их подколоть, но пока придумывала сочный аргумент, прибежали школьники, держа первую пиццу. Ее принял Франкенштейн, я же стала рассаживать народ, и вскоре мы уже почти полным составом стали вкушать плоды стараний молодежи. Надо ведь было успеть, пока пицца еще горячая.  
  
\- Ну, Бенго, Джин-Хо? Как, вкусно? - без издевки спросила у заказывавших данное блюдо, одной рукой держа треугольник пиццы, а второй помогая дочкам удерживать аналогичные, но меньшие кусочки. Стрелок из мира Мэй только кивнул, пережевывая, а вот сын Санву был более словоохотлив.  
  
\- Домашняя еда всегда вкусная, особенно приготовленная на природе. Я так думаю, - добавил он накладывая салат на пиццу.  
  
\- Рады что вам нравится, - кивнула Сейра, как единственная не занятая из группы тех, кто готовил. Все остальные уминали выпечку за милую душу.  
  
\- Ну вы правда, ребята, отлично потрудились, - заметил Такео, на что улыбнулась Суйи.  
  
\- Ваши салаты тоже хороши, - айдол очевидно не лукавила, так как как раз наслаждалась винигретом.  
  
\- Которые по рецепту Сейры, - хмыкнула, вспомнив хитрость Тао. Благородная чуть удивленно глянула на меня, а потом бросила недоумевающий взгляд на миску с моим любимым салатом.  
  
\- Спасибо, Сейра, - проникновенно поблагодарил ее Бенго и скосив глаза на Мэй выдохнул - Санву была занята пиццей.  
  
\- Поели? - спросила у детей больше для галочки, так как малышня расправилась со своими порциями, в то время как остальные еще ели. - Хотите десерт?  
  
\- Да, мама! - одновременно воскликнули близняшки, а Генрих всплеснул руками.  
  
\- Ой, давай, - жест был несколько ненатуральный, что говорило о том, что мальчик где-то его подсмотрел и почти все хохотнули, поняв это. Я только покачала головой, догадавшись что сынуля повторял за Алекси, что частенько так делала. А потом, немедля потянулась к пространственному карману, вытаскивая три сахарные ваты на палочках и сразу передавая. Малыши, завидев это, ахнули.  
  
\- Мама, это то что ты ела с тетей Алекси? - завороженно спросила Фрэнсис.  
  
\- Мы будем есть как мама! - радостно пискнула Вика, тут же зарываясь лицом в ворох ваты. Мне оставалось только разочарованно поморщиться, представляя, насколько слиплись сейчас ее волосы, да и наверное ресницы, но потом выдохнула, чуть хихикнув. Не велика беда, умоем потом.  
  
\- Ооу, они такие хорошенькие, такие сладенькие, как эта вата, - умилилась уже в который раз Мэй. - Так бы и съела их.  
  
\- Похоже, Мэй по возвращении сразу стребует детей с Раджека, - хмыкнула, представляя себе эту картину, параллельно показывая Генриху как аккуратно есть вату. Еще и поглядывала на нашего Раджека, что вилкой медленно поддевал салат, лишь бы спрятать взгляд.  
  
\- Угу-угу, - кивала Мэй пока не дожевала пиццу. - И пусть он очень старается, я хочу мальчика, потом девочку, потом еще и еще.  
  
\- Бедный-бедный Раджек, - протянула это, ухмыльнувшись нашему местному ассасину.  
  
\- Да что он бедный сразу? - фыркнул Родерик, глядя в ту же сторону, что и я. - Нашему каджу Кертье тоже бы стоило подумать о наследниках.  
  
\- Ой, да заглох... - начала было я, не желая снова слышать подколок и его сальных шуточек, но меня прервала Вика, вся изваюкана в вате.  
  
\- Дядя Рей, а ты подумаешь о наследниках? - дочка невинно захлопала глазками в то время как вокруг была оглушительная тишина. Мы с Франкенштейном недоуменно переглянулись.  
  
\- Дядя Рай, ты тоже подумай, - "взрослым" деловым тоном сказала Фрэнни. - Мы быстро растем, папа так сказал, а нам нужны контракторы.  
  
\- Об этом даже Лорд не говорил, - тихо проговорила пораженная Мэй ожидая что девочкам ответит Кадис а я не знала, биться мне головой в стенку кемпера или ржать. Ну, или два в одном. Кадисы затравленно молчали, явно не зная что ответить по теме, по которой их не раз уже доставали, но заодно ответить так, чтобы не обидеть детей. Они даже мысленно стали советоваться, не отводя напряженного взгляда от детей. Остальные от предвкушения ответа и страха и вовсе притворились, что их нет. Мы с Франкенштейном тоже молчали, только муж - будучи в полной прострации, а я - с опаской поглядывая на дочек. Этим они точно в меня пошли, я по молодости лет тоже любила всех сватать. Только в отличие от них - у меня не было корыстливой цели. Только не дай бог, они предложат им помощь в поисках партнерш. Тогда уже и я не остановлю их.  
  
\- Вы думайте, дяди, - серьезно отозвалась Виктория, и я поняла, что мои опасения сбылись. Генрих, словно подтверждая это, тяжело вздохнул. - Иначе мы сами вам найдем супниц жизни.  
  
\- Ну если супницы будут с раменом, - попыталась пошутить, тем самым сменив тему, но кто бы мне позволил! Голос тут же взяла Фрэнсис.  
  
\- Точно. Мы взрослые, и знаем что чтобы дети были, нужно иметь пару. Вон скоро у тети Юны и дяди Киры дети будут, - оборотень от подобного заявления прыснул чаем в огонь, изумленно глядя на такую же непонимающую Юну. Я закрыла глаза, надеясь, что все обернется сном, но... Копье по соседству от меня разбило мои чаяния.  
  
\- Чего? - полыхая адской энергией на ноги вскочил Франки. - Кто об этом детям рассказывал?!  
  
\- Я еще не умирала от любопытства так, как сейчас, попкорна не хватает, - в ауре Мэй было удовлетворение, а рядом с ней от смеха умирали Бенго и Джин-Хо, не выдержав от "супниц жизни". - Франкенштейн, спокойно, не будь глупым. Все родители думают, что их дети ничего не знают об этой стороне жизни и сами пребывают от в счастливом неведении, - в каком-то роде мы с Франки были согласны с Мэй, но в возрасте наших детей знать о подобном? Тут никакое быстрое развитие не оправдание - кто-то просто должен был проболтаться. Рядом с Санву Раэль изумленно изогнут бровь.  
  
\- Юну ведь не совершенно летняя, так? И незамужняя, как посмел ты с ней заниматься... - Раэль с опасением посмотрел на пылающего гневом Франкенштейна и не говорил то, что очевидно хотел сказать Кире. Но поняли все, в том числе и наш штатный оборотень, аура которого вспыхнула возмущением.  
  
\- Да не занимался я с Юной сексом! - вспылил Кирилл, с ненавистью глядя на Раэля, но его настрой мигом пропал, как только он почувствовал на себе уничтожающий взгляд. Франкенштейн был готов прожечь в нем дырку. Все, теперь уже точно кирдык. Девушки, как Роза, так и Юна с Эшлин сидели красные от смущения. Мне оставалось только с растерянностью на лице сдерживать смешки. И как вишенка на торте, прозвучал вопрос Генри:  
  
\- Мама, а что такое секс? - видимо, побоявшись обратиться к Франкенштейну, сынишка спросил у меня. Кира, после этого вопроса глянул на малыша, потом на Франкенштейна, уже чуть ли не вставшего в позу для призыва Копья, и быстро убежал в лес, будто за ним весь состав Союза гонится.  
  
\- Франкенштейн, уймись, - бросил Рейзел, отпив чая, и ученый, цыкнув, посмотрел в сторону, где сбежал оборотень.  
  
\- Я был неправ, - признал Раэль, тоже глядя в сторону леса. - Такой трусливый, кхм, я хотел сказать - нерешительный оборотень останется без потомства, - посмотрела на него неодобрительно после таких слов. Думала, он хотя бы для приличия извинится.  
  
\- Нет, Раэль, не поэтому, - покачала головой Санву. - А потому, что Кира не знает, что нужно делать, а Юна слишком стеснительная и благоразумная, чтобы завести его дальше поцелуев, - она широко улыбнулась и подтянув колени, сложила на них руки, приняв позу слушателя. - Зря он убежал, сейчас мама и папа близнецов нам все объяснят.  
  
\- Босс его не оставит в неведении, перед брачной ночью все расскажет, - добавил Бенго, тоже приготовившись слушать. Да они издеваются, верно?  
  
\- Ребята, а давайте наши дети немного подождут? - нервно хмыкнула, заметив что Франки не в состоянии ответить.  
  
\- Хорошо, мама, мы быстро повзрослеем и вы нам скажете, - покорно согласилась Фрэнсис, кивнув, от чего я только больше смутилась.  
  
\- Это точно, быстро подрастете, - подтвердила слова нашей малышни, уже заранее думая, что им рассказать, когда подобный момент наступит. Такие лекции лучше иметь готовыми заранее. - А сейчас может сделаем кормушки животным? - опять предприняла попытку перевести тему, но в этот раз - удачную.  
  
\- Да-а-а! - радостно загалдели дети, от чего Франкенштейн словно проснулся, глядя на лес.  
  
\- Заодно может ваш... Дядя прибежать, - сказал он с заминкой. - На запах еды, - Мэй после этих слов не выдержала и так расхохоталась, что даже хрюкала когда пыталась что-то сказать. Она упала на землю и лежала, приходя в себя.  
  
\- Не дети, а золото, - обратился ее сын ко мне. - Послушные и понимающие. Мамуля, когда рассказывала мне что такое секс, не слушала моих возражений и объяснила и даже нарисовала.  
  
\- Я, как ответственная мать... - откуда-то с земли начала было Мэй, но Джин-Хо ее перебил.  
  
\- Мне было двадцать! А еще я общался по скайпу с друзьями из Нидерландов и Исландии. Нас видели около полсотни человек! - я нервно напряглась от того, что ребята снова подняли щекотливую тему пока наши малыши, все три как один, развесили уши, любопытно хлопая глазками. В тот момент Бенго, что поднял руку, казался мне спасением, посланным с небес.  
  
\- Можно я с вами, делать кормушки?  
  
\- Конечно, мы все будем делать кормушки, - с радостью, что тема секса закрыта, ответила снайперу и с немного излишним энтузиазмом поднялась на ноги. Ну, главное, что детки клюнули - в их глазах все так же плескался интерес, но хотя бы сейчас направленный на что-то кардинально другое, и потенциально полезное.  
  
  


***

  
 _21:58_   
  
\- Ну наконец-то, ты вернулся! - девушка, что отошла от микроскопа, стоило ей услышать знакомые стоны со стороны своей тени, радостно хлопнула в ладоши. Ее личные владения уже больше прежнего напоминали лабораторию - многие снимки были убраны и перенесены на одну стену, под которой стоял кофейный столик с папками документов, отчетов и техники для прослушки. Но вокруг все равно царил хаос, хотя даже на негатоскопе были рентгеновские снимки, как и полагалось. Стефани повернулась в сторону своего демона, и отметив его перекошенное злостью лицо, нахмурилась. - Михаэль, ты чего? Белены объелся, что ли?   
  
\- Стефани! - крикнул он во все горло, зная, что никто кроме ученой его не услышит. А сама девушка от этого крика нахмурилась, явно собираясь прикрыть уши. Только в следующую секунду ей уже было не до этого - демон сжал ей шею ладонью, прижимая ее к стене, пока та судорожно хлопала ртом, в попытке поймать хоть один глоток воздуха. - Клянусь, когда-то я смирюсь с тем, что мне от невыполнения контракта распилит душу, и собственноручно тебя убью! - крикнул он ей в лицо, и сразу же отпустил, начиная нервно шагать по лаборатории.   
  
\- И в чем я по твоему опять виновата? - серьезно спросила Стефани между короткими покашливаниями, жутко хрипя.   
  
\- Своим больным любопытством! - прикрикнул демон, и заметив недоумение на лице своей хозяйки, только тяжело вздохнул. - _Она_ меня заметила. Заметила, понимаешь? Не знаю, насколько подробно ей получилось изучить мой облик, но ауру точно считала.  
  
\- В смысле - "заметила"? - малость ошарашенно спросила Стефани подходя ближе. - Тебя же не видит никто кроме меня, если ты сам не пожелаешь...  
  
\- Она богиня, Стефани, ты что, все еще не поняла? - раздраженно бросил демон, замахнувшись будто для удара. Но ученая осталась спокойной, знала, что ее демон уже выплеснул свой гнев раньше, чуть не удушив ее. - Я при встрече с ангелами еле выжил, а тут богиня! Ей меня прихлопнуть будет так же просто, как таракана тапком. Я не собираюсь рисковать ни собой, ни своей молодостью.  
  
\- Чушь какая, тебя ведь только собратья и контракторы видят. Бога не существует, он - мертв, - четко и без намека на привычную веселость заявила она, на что Михаэль фыркнул от смеха.  
  
\- И это ты говоришь мне, демону? - мужчина оскалился, но по глазам своей подопечной видел, что она все так же относилась к подобному заявлению скептически. - А впрочем, как хочешь. Сегодня меня даже не призывай - я уже сыт по горло, и рисковать собой ради тебя и не подумаю. Сама борись с этой Ольгой, раз желание есть, - не сказал, а выплюнул он, тут же исчезнув с привычными спецэфектами.  
  
\- Богов не существует, - дрожащей ладонью ученая провела рукой по микроскопу, словно гладя питомца. А ее взгляд был направлен только на стену напротив. - А если есть - то мне причитается ровно столько же, сколько и _ей._


	194. Часть 191

В процессе создания кормушек первым камнем преткновения стали споры касательно того, что же стоит скармливать животным а что - нет. В начале, мы следили за порядком, но даже я не выдержала, когда Родерик предложил "нашинковать хлеба птичкам". Ведь кормить птиц хлебом, это как держать человека на диете, содержащей одни конфеты! Правда, когда я хотела уже обругать этого лукедонского всезнайку то обнаружила, что началось много других споров. Касательно того же наполнения кормушек, разделения на группы, конструкций, и даже их дизайна. Переглянувшись с Франкенштейном, я только покачала головой и мысленно дала ему добро успокоить нашу толпу. Копье любимого от такой возможности затирало ручки, и предлагало пару-тройку спорщиков пришить и оставить тельце на благо кабана, присоединив душу к их сомну. Дела-дела, впервые вижу чтобы Копье отказывалось от полного поглощения. Неужто присмирело?  
  
\- Ти-ши-на, - по слогам сказал Франки, напуская на народ еще больше жути и словно по мановению волшебной палочки, вокруг стало так тихо, что для полной картины не хватало только пролетающего между нами перекати-поле. - Прекращайте эти бессмысленные споры. Мы с Ольгой подскажем, какая должна быть конструкция. И дизайн тоже, и наполнение. Все четко следуете нашим инструкциям. Надеюсь, несогласных нет?  
  
Все были согласны, даже очень. Ведь несмотря на то, что я по сути в нашей песочнице сильнее, почему-то Франкенштейна опасались больше. И всякие охуенно неприятные фортели выкидывали преимущественно мне. Ну, по крайней мере - последствия. Радовало только то, что хоть бог им - я, то авторитет, все же, тоже имеется. Таким образом процесс пошел быстрее, и более плодотворно. Заново строить кормушки мы не стали, так как в этих лесах явно были егери - все-таки, кормушки для косуль и лосей попадались то тут, то там. Можно было сказать, что при таком раскладе, нашей работой был сущий пустяк, но нет. Зябко поежилась, глядя на траву вокруг, а потом - на тучи, что заполонили абсолютно все небо. С таких тяжелых облаков только снег идет, да и морозы, как пить дать, будут если не сегодня - то завтра точно.  
  
Единственным неоспоримым плюсом было то, что не только животных мы застанем врасплох со снегом, но и окружающую флору тоже. Было множество кустов, что не потеряли своей листвы, на некоторых и вовсе еще висели ягоды. Так что бегать и в каждую кормушку добавлять сена нужды не было. Да и если бы была, откуда бы мы их взяли, интересно? Был конечно вариант насобирать травы и подсушить моим ветерком... Да, идеальный вариант. Не раздумывая долго, предложила сбор травы нашим детишкам, что с радостью ринулись исполнять, хотя еще минуту назад облепили Франкенштейна как только могли, впитывая остатки Копья. А особенно Фрэнсис что забралась ему на спину, благодаря левитации, и чуть ли не мурлычала, поглощая темную энергию. Моя маленькая мартышка.   
  
Пока дети, каждую минуту уверяясь, правильно ли они делают, собирали траву, мы с Франки стали руководить парадом дальше. Не долго думая, послали наших Кертье, как самих быстрых, в ближайший островок цивилизации затовариться солонцом. У нас, конечно, соли было в достатке, как-никак, наш с Франкенштейном пуд, плюс еще запасы в каждом кемпере... Но тратить подарок на такое, так же как и лишиться запасов не хотелось. А закупной солонец все равно лучше, сразу в брикетах, да с добавками всякими... И что самое главное - Рагар и Раджек сами были от такого задания воодушевлены, им явно хотелось размять ножки. Ну или побыть вместе, как отец с сыном, в причины их воодушевления я свой нос не совала. Было просто некогда - все-таки, хотя бы одну кормушку нам стоило построить, чисто для перестраховки и успокоения настроившегося на подобное народа.   
  
Школьников и наших благородных муж привлек к не тяжелой, но кропотливой работенке. Ведь о птицах и грызунах тоже забывать не стоило. А для них подкормка выглядела по разному, тут уж стоило проявить смекалку и креативность. Но похоже что дети справлялись, не без помощи интернета, естественно. Хотя, зачем, когда рядом вышагивает, скрупулезно все проверяя, блондинистая энциклопедия знаний всех мастей? Ухмыльнулась такому сравнению, принимая охапку травы от детей и раздумывая как ее надежно закрепить, чтобы не сдуть ветром, получила не сильный подзатыльник. Ух, ну вы только посмотрите как мы притворно обиделись! Франкенштейн с улыбкой покачал в мою сторону пальчиком, на что я только язык ему показала, под искренний смех наших детей и братьев-Кадисов.  
  
Когда Кертье вернулись, где-то спустя час, мы уже были почти готовы к тому, чтобы развесить и наполнить кормушки - Е-Рановцы ловко переняли главенство над благородными, справляясь с кормушками прямо-таки в рекордные сроки, модифицированные уже заканчивали с постройкой кормушки, переговариваясь, словно строители со стажем. Ух, Музаку бы сюда, поучился бы у них чего-то из своей професси, которую себе выбрал. Но нет, раз уж он вызвался остаться с Эшлин у костра, то пусть сидит. Все-таки, затеснить узы между всеми нами - тоже одна из целей этой поездки. А вспомнив, как полукровка на нашей свадьбе напилась от горя, то подобное решение вдвойне правильным казалось.   
  
Засушив последнюю партию травы от детей, я передала треть из сена нашим скоростным Кертье и попросила положить в кормушки неподалеку от нас. Треть спрятала себе в карман, чтобы по мере нашего продвижения в Лапландию наполнить кормушки. Так же поступила с солонцем, все время держа в тандеме с этим брикетом мысль, что надо будет не забывать также и воды подлить. А треть солому всучила нашим Ноблесс, подсказав, что этим "сеном" надо будет заполнить кормушку, которую парни уже заканчивали строить. Так же как школьники, что уже наделали с десяток подкормок для разного вида птиц и грызунов, висящих и нет. Ну молодцы, одним словом. Хотя, что другого я могла ожидать от тех, кто был под нашим крылом?  
  
Казалось бы, что ничего трудного в расположении существующих кормушек, но наша компания опять блеснула умениями. Как только Кира и Такео перестали спорить об расположении крыши кормушки, и тем самым, наконец-то ее пригвоздили, мы двинули глубже в лес, где и планировали оставить угощение лесным жителям. Школьники кинулись врассыпную, располагая кто где плоды своих трудов. Благородные, что разделяли с ними успехи, пытались подражать им, будучи так же уверенными в правильности своих действий. Только вот наши аристократы то ли плохо читали/слушали, то ли "им виднее"... Короче, успехом не отличались. И это, раздражая до ряби перед глазами, заставило меня снова принять на себя роль главнокомандующей. Не все же на Франки валить, он итак следит за работой Тао, Такео, Эмыча и Киры.  
  
\- Эгваин, ну куда ты это? - посмотрела на левитирующего где-то в районе середины дерева благородного со снисхождением и разочарованием. Мало того что не уточнив полез, так еще и бесится, что не получается брикет пристроить между ветками, выскользает. Лучше бы у Фрэнсис поучился - та ведь тоже летает высоко, но хоть согласно моим указаниям, да и с подкормкой для птиц. - Ты бы еще на самую верхнюю ветку повесил. Это же даже не для птиц солонец, а для лосей, - Урокай, как полагается, моему совету внял, и спрыгнул вместе с куском соли вниз, к нам, недовольно поджав губы. Правда, когда я указала на кормушку, и тот заметил как там Рейзел, с преувеличенно величественным видом (видимо, по привычке, а то эмофон был вполне радостным), подкладывал солому, то затопал туда бодрее. Прямо-таки с фанатичным блеском в глазах затопал. Что же, вижу, тут история фанатства такая же, как у Хена с жучарой. Такая же многовековая и теперь, после осознания ошибки, которой было присоединение к лукедонскому мятежу, точно до болезненного преданная.  
  
\- Оля такая молодец, обучает детей хорошим делам, - прошептала Мэй, чуть придвинувшись к Бенго и ткнула пальцем в сторону Урокая.   
  
\- Ты на него обижаешься ещё? - немного изумленно переспросил снайпер. - Он исправился.   
  
\- Он кормушку пытался на верхушку прикрепить! Ты видел чтобы лось на дерево взбирался? - тут же впала в негодование Санву, а я заинтересовано повернулась к ним, даже не притворяясь, что не слышу.   
  
\- Оля его поправила, - сказал Бенго.   
  
\- Я и говорю - она молодец.   
  
\- Ха-ха, ребята, вы меня захвалите, - тихо рассмеялась на их слова, и подошла к Лудису, чтобы помочь ему крепить небольшие веревки, передав заботу о детях под попечительство Франки. Но будучи честной не особо его загрузила - заботы с кормушками и их расположением уже были почти завершены, оставались буквально последние штрихи, ребята оперативно справились. Напоследок, подошла еще к Рейзелу и Урокаю, что тоже завершали свое дело, и поймала из окружающего пространства нити силы, создавая теплую воду, что залила в комушку. Вот, и теперь с уверенностью можно заявить, что это конец забот! С улыбкой проехалась взглядом по присутствующим, не пытаясь даже и скрыть своей радости и облегчения.   
  
\- Ну что, ребята, возвращаемся назад? - откинула несколько выбившихся из прически прядок, расслабленно выдохнув. - У нас в планах есть еще немного развлечений.   
  
\- И дадим возможность лосям подойти к кормушкам, - сказал Бенго, закивав головой, соглашаясь.   
  
\- А что за развлечения? - с детским любопытством спросила Мэй, будто намекая, что участвовать она будет наравне с детишками. - Разобьем пиньяту? Поиграем в футбол?   
  
\- Музыку послушаем, потанцуем, - легко отозвалась, озвучивая свои изначальные планы, и не ожидая сопротивления ни от кого, под ручку с Франки направилась к месту лагеря. - А потом думала сделать литературный вечер, чтобы немного расслабиться.   
  
\- Звучит неплохо, - с улыбкой на лице сказал Раджек, что держал на руках Фрэнсис, а наша мартышка тут же кивнула, таким образом соглашаясь.   
  
\- И кроме того, звучит безобидно, - добавил Регис, шагая возле Лудиса, что держал на руках другую близняшку.   
  
\- Да идеи Ольги в принципе хорошие, - подтвердил их слова М-24, глядя на своих модифицированных товарищей со слабым упреком. - Не то что Тао.   
  
\- А что сразу "Тао"? - возмутился обсуждаемый, причем, совсем не притворно, и готов был разразиться тирадой, как вдруг отозвался Генрих.   
  
\- Дядя Тао хороший, не надо так, - сынишка пропустил между пальцев волосы Суйи, вытаскивая оттуда листик. Но не она его несла, айдол лишь проходила мимо - Генрих, хитрюля маленький, вольготно расположился на ручках моего Хена, то и дело и дразнясь с мимопроходящими, порой - с помощью телекинеза.   
  
\- Я согласна, у Тао всегда хорошие идеи, - сказала Мэй, на что Бенго фыркнул, а Раэль не удержался и закатив глаза. Хохотнула только, заметив эту раекцию парней - и ведь не надоело им еще! - и покачав головой, продолжила идти. Вскоре вся наша дружная компашка вернулись к костру, у которого, ожидаемо, обнаружились Музака с дочкой и Гарда. Ну, обстановка между ними теплая, никто не плачет, никто не обижен, все довольны... И то хлеб.   
  
\- Чтож, раз мы уже выяснили, что дядя Тао - хороший, - глянула на Тао с намеком, - так может он сообразит нам какую-то музыку?   
  
\- Конечно, сию минуту! - хакер, почувствовал себя в своей стихии, побежал в кемпер, возвращаясь с ноутбуком и небольшой колонкой. Ну почти точь в точь как во время моей спонтанной вечеринки в Лукедонии! Только прожектора нет, но он и не нужен, у костра-то. Почти сразу из девайсов Тао полилась веселая, энергичная песня, даже вроде как знакомая. Самое оно, вижу, Алекси точно не побрезговала поделиться с ним плейлистами!  
  
\- О, то что надо, - торопливо бросила это, сразу подхватив за руку Франкенштейна, тот детей, а они Кадисов. Хм-м, паровозик собирается? Ну уж нет! Когда к нам присоединились еще несколько благородных, я поймала последнего, которым оказался Раджек, за руку, тем самым замыкая круг. Во-о-от, и это другое дело, так точно будет веселее! Наших Ноблесс, так же как Раджека и Сейру завлекли наши дети, и те отказать не очевидно не смогли. Совсем другое дело - М-24, Розария и Мэй, что присоединились к нам, как только поняли что именно мы собрались танцевать. Общий вид портил только Раэль, что в круг входить отказался, но за спиной у Мэй стоял, строго взирая и видимо собираясь блюсти приличия. Эх-х...   
  
На остальных, что сидели за костром, я бросила лишь мимолетный взгляд. Но все равно, рассмотреть успела не мало - и то, как Шинву, активно жестикулируя, объясняет шокированному Музаке, и то, как Джин-Хо уткнулся в телефон, чуть придвинувшись к источнику тепла, даже то, Кира и Регис, необычайно согласны друг с другом, со смешинками в глазах наблюдали за нами, нагло обсуждая и пользуясь тем, что мы не слышим. И судя по тому, как подмигнул мне М-24, задавая очередную фигуру в групповой танец, не только я слышала эти шепотки. Аж тепло разлилось где-то глубоко внутри, стоило мне понять, что подобное уже стало так по-семейному привычное, что никто даже и не думает обижаться. И то самое тепло довольно быстро сменилось чуть ли не вспыхнувшим пожаром где-то под кожей - все-таки, такие пляски не совместимые с теплой одеждой.  
  
Отплясав еще парочку песен, мы с Франкенштейном заметили что детки уже немного подустали, и попытались по тихому выбраться из круга, чтобы не заставлять остальных прерывать веселье. Правда, чуть ли не сразу оказалось что никто особо не хочет продолжать, даже те, что присоединились сами. Ну, пожав плечами мы развернулись, возвращаясь к костру, и приняли от сидящих там различные напитки, чтобы приятно перевести дух. Я даже быстренько скинула с себя свитер, оставаясь только в футболке и юбке, так как действительно стало горячо. Но вот детей только расстегнула, так как они не слишком сильно разогрелись, а холодно было, и не спасало даже немаленькое кострище - с севера задувало приличным холодом, что удивительным не было, учитывая, что нас ждет.  
  
\- Порезвились, теперь и отдохнуть можно, да? - спросила у остальных, щедро глотнув предложенный сок, и Вика тут же ответила, отстраняя чашку с теплым чаем, что дал ей Шинву.   
  
\- Да, - тяжело дыша, ответила дочка, и последовав примеру сестры - поставила у границы костра чашку, чтобы не остыл. А после, посмотрев на лежащую Фрэнсис, резко сменила сидячее положение на лежачее, просто бахнувшись на одеяла. Джин-хо хохотнул, глядя на эту картину и откинулся на спину чуть ли не так же как Виктория, все ещё не отрываясь от экрана телефона.   
  
\- Когда мы отправился дальше? - спросила Мэй, но я ей не ответила. Была слишком занята дразнилками с Фрэнни - тыкала пальцем ей в щечку, шепча напоминание о том, что сейчас не пора спать, и что не надо притворяться мертвой, на что дочка плохо сдерживала улыбку. Ух, прямо себя вспоминаю, как тоже притворялась трупиком, а когда меня рассекречивали - заявляла что я - тряпичная кукла, и что если что-то надо - то делайте со мной что хотите, а я двигаться не буду. Франки, уловив ровно как мои мысли, так и воспоминания, понял, что Мэй ответить придется ему.   
  
\- Сегодня, как и вчера, остаемся в "лагере" на ночь, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть. Завтра, где-то ближе вечера уже будем на месте, так что если кто-то еще не вытащил из пакетов и не приготовил себе зимней одежды, то завтра будет самое время.   
  
\- Фрэн, ну ты чего, - понимая, что дочка просто так сдаваться не намерена, я решила схитрить. В конце-концов, надо их вымотать хорошенько, так хоть поспят как следует, и возможно от кошмаров просыпаться не будут. Вот, с тех пор, как они чуть ли не сами вырубаются, то кошмаров не было. Подмигнула Франкенштейну так, чтобы никто из детей не увидел и тут же скорчила грустную мордочку. - А как же литературный вечер? - протянула это расстроенным тоном, и получила то, что желала - Фрэнсис поднялась так же резко, как до этого откинулась на спину, вызывая хохот у доброй половины присутствующих.  
  
\- А что это такое, мам? - с интересом переспросила дочка, от чего ее хвостик на верхушке головы сместился вбок.  
  
\- Хоть одно нормальное времяпрепровождение, - пробурчал себе под нос Раэль, но я уже привычно проигнорировала его слова. А вот судя по взгляду Мэй, его Нуна - нет.  
  
\- Не занудствуй, - шепнула ему коротко Санву, тут же снова обратив свое внимание к нам.  
  
\- Искреннее говоря, я думала в начале, чтобы каждый прочитал отрывок своей любимой книги, - проехалась взглядом по нашей разношерстной компании, тут же понимая, как моя изначальная задумка была наивная и неподходящая. Ну вот какая может быть любимая книга у Лудиса или Раджека, что толком еще не вникли в современность? Ну или у Музаки или Гарды, что столько времени продрыхли? Рейзел и Раймонд были в похожей ситуации, но они хоть сидят и каждый вечер читают, причем - не только доклады Франки. Я ведь не хочу, чтобы нам все тут уснули, кроме, разве что, читающих. - Но подозреваю, что не все смогут так сходу подать название, и тем более сомневаюсь, что мы ее после отыщем в интернете.   
  
\- Вот уж точно, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, что понимал мои истинные мотивы, а не более щадящую версию, что я преподнесла окружающим, и я тут же выпрямилась, чтобы ни у кого не закрались какие-либо подозрения. Как-никак, никого обижать не хотелось.   
  
\- Но, я нашла альтернативу! Каждый из нас будет читать эту книгу, - продемонстрировала всем средних размеров книгу в твердом переплете. Еще со школы ее помню и очень приятно вспоминаю, потому и захватила с собой из библиотеки Франкенштейна еще когда мы только собирались на каникулы. - В общем, это книга, разделенная полностью на короткие отрывки. Вот и будем ее читать, каждый по одному отрывку. Она интересная и довольно забавная, не волнуйтесь, - последнее сообщение адресовала школьникам, что тут же поочередно перестали делать вид, что им уже сейчас скучно, только слыша о посиделками за книгами.  
  
\- Я думаю мы хорошо проведем время, - сказала Мэй, кивнув. - Ты начнешь первая? Подашь нам, так сказать, пример?  
  
\- Конечно, - ни минуты не сомневаясь, стала читать введение и знакомство с персонажем, что в отличии от остальных частей было условно серьезным, без каких-то выдающихся комичных сценок. Вскоре правда пришлось немного сменить свою позу - дети заинтересовались - так что книгу поставила им перед носом, а сама зачитывала через плечо Генри, что сел мне на колени. Прочитав введение, я поняла, что народ проникся, уже после первой части. Все-таки этот рассказ, стилизованный под дневник, читался и воспринимался легко, а еще этот незатейливый юмор, простой, житейский... Да и ситуации, что попадались главному герою на жизненном пути тоже были забавные.   
  
Прочитав еще два "дня", то есть, отрывки, вместо наших детей, передала книгу Франки, и с удовольствием отметила интерес окружающих к продолжению. И то, что книга путешествовала по рукам всех присутствующих быстро, с воодушевлением, а не лениво, и нехотя. Школьники и вовсе читали с трудом, сдерживая смех. Пришлось даже шикнуть на Шинву, что особо громко хохотал, так как Вика, Генри и Фрэнни, получившие много впечатлений за один день уже медленно засыпали. Мэй не смогла прочитать и половины из-за душившего её смеха. Но моему совету-просьбе вняла, и чтобы не смеяться слишком громко, спрятала лицо в сгибе локтя и передала книгу дальше, Регису.  
  
Нашим благородным, пожалуй, лучше всего удавалось сдерживать свои эмоции, и именно в данный момент, когда вроде и обстановка расслабленная, но и шум нежелателен, я испытывала неоднозначные чувства. Так же, когда смотрела на книгу - еще два, или около того круга оставалось, чтобы ее закончить. И вроде как хотелось, чтобы освободиться и пойти уложить уже засыпающих детей, а вроде как хотел посидеть тут подольше, порядком окунаясь в эту расслабленную ситуацию. Но вместо чтобы продолжать барахтаться в этом раздрае, я обратилась мысленно к своему мужу.   
  
\- _Франкенштейн, у меня есть предложение, -_ он тут же повернулся ко мне, будто я его вслух окликнула, и мне пришлось делать вид, что не вижу этого. Все-таки, было бы немного неловко, если все бы осознали, что мы так часто мысленно разговариваем. Будто что-то скрыть пытаемся. _\- Я думаю, что после того, как уложим малышню, можно будет пойти в то место, где я почувствовала чужака.  
  
\- Думаешь, нормально будет оставить детей?_ \- сказано без никакого упрека или сомнения, Франки явно пытался мне показать, что не ставит решений под сомнение, а просто интересуется.    
  
_\- Да конечно. Вон, глянь, -_ показала ему своими глазами, как тыкаю нашим детям поочередно в щеки и вижу ноль реакции кроме тихого, спокойного сопения. И это на фоне того, что Тао все-таки не сдержался, и по прывычке заливается смехом, пока Такео тычками пробует его успокоить, заметив мой взгляд. _\- Спят как убитые. Да и не думаю что ребята станут шуметь, настолько, чтобы их, спящих в кемпере, разбудить. Да и если умудрятся - будут укладывать, делов-то.  
  
\- Пожалуй, ты права,_ \- несколько задумчиво протянул Франкенштейн, наблюдая за тем как Гарда с мягкой улыбкой поворачивает последние страницы. _\- Как раз и читать закончили. Удачнее момента не придумать._  
  
Кивнув любимому, я молча поднялась, даже жестами не пытаясь что-либо объяснить. Генриха передала любимому, на руках держала Викторию, а Фрэнсис была ловко подхваченная моими хвостами и надежно укутанная. По сути, движения за месяц уже были до того доведены до автоматизма, что я даже не обращала внимания где я и что я - мыслями я уже всецело была там, на этой опушке. Очнулась я только тогда, когда мы с Франкенштейном уже выходили из кемпера и муж поймал меня за запястье, тут же посылая по телу табун мурашек от контакта с такой шелковистой, теплой, горячей рукой. По сути, можно было бы уже и двигаться в назначенное место, но я быстро подошла к костру и лишь схватив плед, на котором сидела до этого и накинула на плечи. И замечая на себе множественные взгляды с немым, но одинаковым вопросом, решила объясниться.   
  
\- Мы с Франкенштейном сейчас вернемся, - видимо, не тех слов народ ожидал, так как многие тут же недоуменно нахмурились.  
  
\- Нам нужно кое-что проверить, - добавил Франки, мягко подтолкнув меня в сторону леса, точно там, где за деревьями была та поляна. И я уверенно туда зашагала, даже не оборачиваясь, но мои силы не молчали, и тут же в мозгу появилась информация, что теперь поголовно все в нашей компании недоумевают от такого поворота.  


***

\- То есть, ты говоришь, что рассмотреть его не смогла? - Франкенштейн, приобнимая меня одной рукой, шагал рядом так, будто мы просто прогуливаемся по парку. Рука, как и осанка, походка - все в нем говорило, что он расслаблен. Только выражение лица и эмоции говорили правду. А именно то, что моим, более подробным описанием ситуации, что тогда произошла, он был обеспокоен. И только теперь, когда я собрала мысли и все свои ощущения облекла в слова, разделяла его опаску.   
  
\-  Именно, - кивнула, понимая что мы уже приближаемся к этому месту. После озвучения всего этого всплыла одна несостыковка - наш гость был послан от какого-то божества, но очевидно меня опасался. Эти прятки не были нацелены на то, чтобы присутствие осталось тайным - иначе, осознав, что я его увидела, он бы мне показался, а возможно даже и поговорил, объяснил с какой целью пришел. Второй вещью, которую я осознала по пути сюда - эта особа была слабее меня. Об этом говорила его аура, а точнее - ее уровень сил, что я тогда засекла. И опять же - опаска, что точно не была частью маскировки, так как была искренней. И за всем этим был один вопрос - зачем божествам посылать ко мне кого-то заведомо слабее меня? - Я тогда предполагала, что эта невидимость, часть маскировки, как и уровень сил, но не сходится. Зачем было дальше прятаться, когда стало ясно, что конспирация не удалась?  
  
\- Возможно этому кому-то было просто не велено тебе появляться на глаза? - кивнула на слова мужа, так как такой вариант тоже предполагала, но тяжело вздохнула.   
  
\- Да, тоже думала над этим, но как тогда объяснить такой низкий уровень сил? - взглянула в глаза любимого, отстраняясь от ветки, и тем самым, словно ненавязчиво, прижимаясь сильнее к его торсу, будто выпрашивая ответы, которых у него не было. - Зачем им было посылать кого-то слабее? Только ради того, чтобы увериться, что я не стану первой наносить удар? - выдвинула прошлое предположение, и грустно хмыкнула, переводя взгляд себе под ноги. - Чтобы увериться, что я не монстр, что убивает при первой же возможности, как только осознает что чужая форма жизни - слабее, и можно с ней поиграть? И что самое главное - является ли это тем самым испытанием от отца?   
  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Франкенштейн, тут же приобнимая меня, очевидно желая приободрить. - Пойдем, мы уже на месте, - вывел он меня на обрыв, что узнавался даже в темноте, - а теперь, сосредоточься, старайся уловить что угодно, даже самую незначительную деталь. А мы с "Шизой" будем это анализировать. Не отвлекайся ни на нас, ни на что другое.  
  
\- Идет, - согласно кивнула, и тут же прикрыла глаза. Движение хвостов я не только почувствовала, но и увидела третьим глазом. Они не стали складываться в эту "антену", как я вначале предполагала, расчитывая на некоторую память тела. Мои отростки словно сами знали как им стоит действовать, они раскинулись вокруг меня точно так же, как тогда, в мире Андрея. Каждый из них, словно автономный маячок, прощупывал окружающее пространство, подавая мне информацию о том, где что и находится, замещая прикрытые глаза. Открыла их, но это не изменило "намерения" моих хвостов, поэтому я перехватила над ними контроль, более осознано руководя процессом.   
  
Мысленно задала хвостам задачу искать ауру, как было при моих первых попытках путешествия по других мирах. Точно так же, как тогда, когда искала Т-03. Сравнения с моими тогдашними умениями и настоящими даже не стоило приводить, но я мысленно не могла не возрадоваться своему прогрессу. А после короткой минуты радости, тут же воскресила в своем разуме все, что тогда успела почувствовать, и торжествующе искривила губы. Я была права, след нашего гостя остался, лишь самую малость слабее того, что чувствовалось непосредственно при его присутствии. Будто какой-то частичкой себя он все еще был здесь. Прищурилась, и как ищейка, поймавшая след, стремительно, но осторожно подошла к тому месту, где он стоял. Даже тогда, при солнечном свете, этот небольшой овраг оставался в тени, о чем говорить сейчас, ночью? Благо, зрение у меня не человеческое.   
  
Подойдя, оценивающе глянула в эту кляксу темноты. Нет, я видела листочки, камушки, и прочее-прочее, что могло бы таится в темноте. Но что-то настораживающие было. Будто здесь кто-то стоял, призывая Копье, тем самым отпугнув не только возможные мышки и прочих жителей леса, но даже мелкие насекомые. Нормальным это не было, стоило этот момент изучить, но вот только как, чтобы в эффективный способ? В первый момент мне малодушно хотелось встать на его место, почувствовать то же, что и он тогда, но такую идею я отвергла. Не факт, что что-то почувствую, а возможность, что следом своей ауры "затопчу" возможные зацепки была велика.   
  
\-  _Сможешь это сделать под конец, когда зацепок никаких других не будет, -_ Франки поспешил мне подсказать, так как я замерла в одном месте, тупо глядя на траву.   
  
\- Ты прав, - сипло прошептала, в отличии от мужа, что всячески пытался не мешать мне, и окружив это место, прошлась по кустам. Похоже, наш гость особо не менял места нахождения, так как уже два метра дальше ночная жизнь животных кишела так, как ей было положено. Опять вернулась к этой мертвой зоне, и заинтересовано присмотрелась. Все-таки, похоже это нечто на Копье. Возможно ощущение оружия моего и моего мужа и привлекло этого чужака к нам? Конечно, оправдание, что просто мимо проходил, было так себе, но невозможного в этом мире нет. Осторожно выпрямив один из своих отростков, я аккуратно, при самом краешке "пятна", проткнула землю кончиком кинжала, настроившись на то, что клещами придется вытаскивать информацию. И поэтому вовсе не была готова к тому, что все само выплеснется на меня, набросившись как хищный зверь.  
  
_**Скуление.** _ _Слезы._ _Жажда жизни._ _**Леденящий душу скрип.** _ _Страдания. Боль._ _**Крик.** _ _Разочарование. Ужас._ _**Вопль.** _ Кроме этого богатого набора ощущений, особенно явственными были звуки. Звуки, которые я слышала не только мысленно, в результате считки, но в том числе услышала в реальности, так же как и Франки, наблюдающий за мной поморщившись. Это не было похоже на Копье, так как не было этого голода, не было ненависти. Это просто был сильный негатив, что потревоженный, негромко гудел, словно улей. Энергия как на кладбище из фильма ужасов, а не как у смертоносного оружия. Энергия, за которой скрывался ее владелец, тихо простонавший, словно этот кинжал я ему воткнула в бок. Ошарашенно отпрыгнула, глядя в эту сторону, и все еще явственно чувствуя по другой стороне этого самого чужака, которому явно причинила своим вмешательством боль.  
  
\- Это какой-то непонятный портал, - прошептала, тут же прижавшись к Франки, к которому отпрыгнула. Муж приобнял меня, крайне недоверчиво глядя в место, где была эта воронка темноты. Сквозь прищуренные веки, как на врага.   
  
\- Да, мы почувствовали, - любимый отозвался так же в имени моего симбионта, обеспокоено взглянув в мою сторону. - Ты ведь не собираешься пройти по нему.   
  
\- Есть соблазн, но рисковать не буду, - прикусила губу, глядя в сторону этого места, где гудение становилось все тише. - Выкинет еще к черту на куличики, и опять добирайся домой. Но меня беспокоит только то, что кем бы не являлся наш гость - он находится в нашем мире. При чем уже некоторое время.   
  
\- Да, это тоже подозрительно, - Франкенштейн глянул мне в глаза, а ветер, словно дразнясь, метнул ему волосы на лицо. Но мой муж едва обратил на это внимание, явно сосредоточившись на другом. - Полностью разделяю твое мнение, что Союзу не под силу было бы создать настолько отличную форму жизни. А следовательно - мы не единственные небожители этого мира.   
  
- _Надо будет сделать папочке допрос с пристрастием, -_ не стала озвучивать этого вслух и почти сразу отметила кивок мужа. Если я смогла почувствовать хозяина этой воронки, значит - за нами все еще могут исподтишка наблюдать. Или подслушивать. - Пойдем, я хочу проверить путь, проделанный нашим визитером, - бросила вслух и действительно стала удаляться. Франкенштейн последовал за мной, но я чувствовала до чего его шаги пружинистые. Он был начеку, готов в любой момент сражаться, если наступит такая необходимость. И вот не могла не согласиться с правильностью подобной осторожности - растревоженный улей это то еще удовольствие, а никак иначе язык не поворачивался назвать эту воронку.   
  
Когда я стала двигаться по остаточным следам этой ауры, то невольно похолодела. Судя по разрушенным деревам, тем же путем шли Мемурус и Блу. Вот ведь интересно, он следил за ними? Или был с ними заодно? Вроде как эти двое не обмолвились и словом, что с ними был еще кто-то, но с другой стороны, Кира и М-24 тоже изначально не знали, что в определенном моменте им приставили Мэри и Джейка. Неужели мы слишком быстро отвергли версию с Союзом? Но очень плохо, если это так. Тогда выходит, что у наших врагов найдутся козыри, чтобы предоставить нам. Козыри, о которых в каноне не было ни слова. Нахмурившись, я посмотрела себе под ноги, с удивлением отметив, что уже сорвалась на сверхчеловеческий бег. Поспешно остановилась, и должна сказать, вовремя - мы подошли к концу возвышения, где внизу простирался небольшой городок.   
  
\- Черт бы побрал такие приятные новости получать на каникулах, - скрестила руки на груди, позволяя ветру играть с моими волосами. Не успела даже толком ощутить холод, что принесло с собой более сильное его дуновение, как почувствовала ткань, что ложиться мне на плечи. А после и крепкие руки, что обнимают, даря тепло.  
  
\- И не с таким справлялись, дорогая, - Франки не долго думая, стал меня подбадривать, глядя на огни, что горели у главных улиц городка и в домах. - Спускаемся?  
  
\- Нет смысла, - склонилась, придержав рукой плед, пальцами зарываясь в мох. - Здесь след обрывается, тут он приземлился. Только в отличие от тех горе-агентишек, он не бежал. У того силуэта были крылья, - подняла взгляд на город, а после посмотрела на реку, за которой рисовалось следующее возвышение. И изумленно замерла.  
  
Касаясь мха, я чувствовала остатки этой чужеродной ауры. Но теперь чувствовалось кое-что еще. Вибрация. Знакомая мне, нарастающая вибрация, вспыхивающая в мозгу опаской, заставляющая кровь бешено разносить адреналин по венам. Хотелось резко отстраниться, отпрыгнуть, быть как можно дальше, но я понимала, что это воспоминание тела еще из времен детства, до попадания. Следовательно, подождала пока не вспомню, уверенная, что даже если произойдет что-то опасное, успею отреагировать. Только вот, когда вспомнила - нервно рассмеялась. Дрожь, какая бывает на рельсах, по которым едет поезд? Здесь, в лесу? Я что, сплю?  
  
\- Это действительно странно, спорить не бу... - голос Франки прервался будто в одно мгновение. Чувствуя, как кровь отплыла от лица, я поднялась, глядя в идеально черное небо, скрытое тучами.   
  
Все дело в том, что стоило мне мысленно вспомнить обо сне, как о самом явлении, я получила дополнительный паззл, что со щелчком закрепил часть картинки. Не знаю, в самом ли деле я почувствовала вибрацию... Хотя нет, однозначно, я ее  _почувствовала_ . Вопрос скорее в том, была ли она в самом деле, или мне дали подсказку. И если второй вариант правильный, то подсказал мне никто иной, как моя чрезвычайно самостоятельная душа. Перед глазами появлялись картинки того самого сна, где я бежала в поезде, где бродила по лесу со странными цветами, где была та соблазнительная речка. Тот самый сон, что мы разбирали с отцом. И теперь я вспомнила, почему же он мне вспомнился. Мысленно, больше для Франкенштейна, чем для себя, я воскресила в себе ощущения аур, что там тогда "находились". Две незнакомые и одна из них - до одурения похожа на ауру чужака. Аура одной расы.  
  
Повернувшись назад, где стоял муж, задумчиво глядящий на меня, я передала ему свои мысли. Знала, что он в этот момент их не читал, они были для меня слишком непонятными, чтобы я с уверенностью могла сходу ими делиться. Но теперь это было необходимо. Франкенштейн вначале хмурился, но потом широко распахнул глаза, как еще недавно я.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, увидела тогда будущее?  
  
\- О, в этом я как раз-таки не сомневаюсь, - кивнула, уверенно сокращая расстояние между нами. - Вопрос только в том, насколько далеким было это будущее.   
  
\- Но та аура из твоего сна это не аура нашего гостя, - недоуменно глянул на меня он, пока я поймала завязала плед у себя на шее. Мне нужны свободные руки.   
  
\- Да, не она. Та, во сне, была сильнее в разы, - удовлетворенно хмыкнула, как только поняла, что плед не слетит с меня. - Но если будем знать, какой расы или подвида был этот силуэт, то это уже будет большой подсказкой, не так ли?  
  
\- Идешь в Забвение? - Франки смешно склонил голову в бок, пытаясь понять мое намерение, на что я хищно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Иду. А ты? - протянула ладонь, все так же улыбаясь. - Ты со мной?  
  
Все нутро залило тепло, стоило мне только почувствовать в своей руке ладонь.


	195. Часть 192

В Забвение мы с Франкенштейном явно вломились не в то время, что стоило. Отец, в окружении душ, словно танцуя, двигался, то касаясь их, то избегая касания. Причем, при каждом его касании душа взрывалась, истощая небольшое количество энергии. Я чувствовала, что при подобном душа погибала, но почему-то мой дар, как принадлежащий Хранительнице душ, молчал. Значит, так оно и надо, значит, пожалуй, мешать не будем. Переглянулась с Франки, и сразу поняла, что мои мысли прямо сейчас читали - если сразу появления подобное поведение отца смущало мужа, то сейчас он был расслаблен. Именно был, а не казался, похоже звездное пространство ему тоже приносило удовлетворение, возможно, как и мне в начале моей истории здесь, в этом мире.   
_Нет, дело в другом, -_ отозвался мой симбионт, так как муженек явно никого и ничего не слышал.  _Он здесь впервые с тех пор, как ему даровали раскачку разума. Он просто полнее наслаждается Забвением.  
  
М-да уж, этот тащится, тот танцует, одни мы тут лишние, - _ хмыкнула не только мысленно и с наслаждением услышала в своем разуме смех моего сожителя. И шутка удалась, и отец внимание обратил, идеально прямо-таки.   
  
\- Ольга? А с чего ты вдруг сейчас пришла? - Лакрицияр махнул рукой, отгоняя души, словно мошки, и те взмыли в небо. - Да и еще не одна. Что-то произошло?  
  
\- Ну, трагедии нет, но и скучать не приходится, - туманно ответила на вопрос, но заметив, что любимый "вернулся" к нам, вдалась в подробности интересующего нас вопроса. - У нас тут сегодня с визитом кто-то был. Мы не знаем, то ли от божеств кто-то послал, то ли у нас в мире новая форма жизни, но в общем мы в легком недоумении. Сможешь сказать, что или кто это, если считаешь мои воспоминания об этой ауре? - протянула руку папе, на что тот неохотно подошел ко мне, будто чувствуя подвох.   
  
\- А ты можешь меня заверить, что его здесь нет? - с каким-то обреченным видом протянул отец, даже не пытаясь скрыть факта прослушивания моих мыслей и бегло взглянув на меня и Франкенштейна, поймал меня за ладонь. - Ладно, давай, показывай. Уверен, смогу помочь, если это не какое-то особо редкое существо.  
  
Послушно промотала в мыслях все свои ощущения. И то, что было за дня, при конфронтации, и то, что было только что. Даже показала то, как потыкала в тот порталом кинжальчиком, на что папа только тихо рассмеялся. Мы с Франкенштейном от такой реакции переглянулись, едва ли не синхронно приподняв брови, но потом я показала то, что происходило у обрыва со стороны города. Причем, в этом случае вдалась в подробности - передала и вибрации, что ощутила, и вспыхнувшее воспоминание сна. Тут-то отец и нахмурился. Вот, такая реакция уже нам с Франки была ближе. Вспомнив, что муж, смотря мой сон аур не чувствовал, я поочередно передала эти воспоминания отцу, сосредотачиваясь на тех двух незнакомых. И тут отец не выдержал, резко убрав свои руки, и глядя на них так, будто впервые видит. И не очень доволен этим открытием.   
  
\- Дети - цветы жизни... У кого-то милые и приятные ромашки, а мне блин попалась прихотливая розочка и ее муж-кактус, - в полнейшем шоке распахнула широко глаза, глядя на отца с возмущением, но Франкенштейн поймал мою ладонь в успокаивающим жесте. Подействовало, я глянула на отца, и заметила, что он явно был не рад тому, что увидел.   
  
\- Я уж подумывала, что этот гость - часть этого твоего "испуга" меня любимой, - припомнила Лакрицияру наш разговор и с некоторым облегчением заметила, что тот приходит в себя.   
  
\- Ваш сегодняшний гость меня не беспокоит. Это - демон, причем, довольно слабенький, молодой.  
  
\- Демон? - задумчиво протянула, по привычке поймав себя за подбородок. - Думала, здесь в мире нет традиционной модели божественности.   
  
\- Ее и нет. Демоны - отдельная раса, как например благородные или оборотни, - папа кивнул, внимательно наблюдая за нами с Франки, будто опасаясь, что мы сейчас его любимую вазу разобъем. - Но только в отличие от них же, демоны способны к путешествиям между мирами и активно этим пользуются.   
  
\- Точно, ты мне вспоминал, что демоны собирают воспоминания о погибших мирах, - щелкнула пальцами, которыми с подбородка уже тянулась к губам и отец мне кивнул, словно хваля.   
  
\- Именно. Поэтому встретить их в любом из миров - не так-то удивительно. Они есть в каждом, наблюдают, выжидают и всегда ищут тех, кто их заметит.  
  
\- А что же тебя так смутило? - этот вопрос пошел от Франкенштейна, что заметил как отец, вернув себе обладание, пытался ненавязчиво отвести нас от того, чем свидетелями стали.   
  
\- Тот сон. Точнее, те ауры, что Ольга почувствовала тогда, - папа явно пытался скрыть от нас некоторую нервозность, но зато от него чувствовалась честность. - Тот демон мне не знаком, но вот другая аура... Не то, чтобы мы встречались лично, но я знаю которому божеству она принадлежит. И честно говоря, меня немного смутило, что Ольга предсказала мне встречу с подобными личностями...  
  
\- У тебя к ним личная неприязнь, или нам тоже стоит быть начеку? - продолжал допытываться Франкенштейн, а я скорчила прискорбную мордочку, вспоминая мощь той ауры. Лишь немногим уступающее Нуэрре божество могло стать для нас очередной головной болью.   
  
\- Ни одно, ни другое, - покачал отец головой, заставляя нас с мужем непонимающе на него уставится. - Этот бог не станет нам портить жизни, да и у меня с ним нет никаких конфликтов, но его сила очень... Неоднозначная. Боюсь, многие из вашей семьи попали бы под его внимание.   
  
\- Да-а? - заинтересовано протянул муж, явно желая выведать еще какие-то подробности, но я только мельком взглянув на отца поняла, что тщетно. Кое-кто сейчас будет отнекиваться, как партизан со стажем.  
  
\- Да-да-да, можешь мне поверить, дорогуша, и возможно сам когда-то убедишься, - как и ожидала, папа тут же стал сворачивать лавочку. Посмотрела на него с легким упреком, но это его никак не тронуло. - Не смотри так на меня, дочь. Не скажу вам, и все тут, - почувствовав, что глаз стал дергаться от подобного тона, как к капризному ребенку, поймала мужа за руку, уводя от отца.   
  
\- Ладно, тогда мы уходим, раз сговорчивым ты быть не собираешься, - притворно пробубнела, будто пытаясь взять Лакрицияра "на слабо". Правда, совесть не дала мне сыграть эту игру до конца. - И да, папа, - повернулась к нему через плече, стерев с лица любые эмоции кроме тех, что действительно чувствую. А именно - благодарность. - Спасибо за помощь.   
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - его явно не смущало, что мы так быстро собрались назад, даже наоборот, мягко улыбнулся. - Только будьте осторожны. Даже со слабыми демонами не стоит играться. Не воспринимайте их как зло, и не будет неприятных казусов.   
  
\- Да мы как-то давно уже не руководимся образами, которые предстают в поп-культурах, пап, - с улыбкой ответила ему, чувствуя немалое облегчение, и вместе с Франкенштейном прошла порталом, точно таким же, которым и пришли сюда.   


***

  
Выйдя из портала я сразу же оказалась в объятьях Франки. И должна признать, устраивало меня это более чем - становилось уже не по-детски холодно, и теплые объятья были желаемые, как никогда. Лениво проследив за тем, как портал закрывается без поддержки с моей стороны, я издала из себя звук, близкий с не то стоном, не то писком, чувствуя руку, что крепко держит меня за талию. А вторая тем временем ловко справлялась с узелком из двух углов пледа. Недоуменно заморгала, понимая, что меня желают лишить теплого одеяльца.   
  
\- Как же здорово оказалось, что наш гость опасности не несет, - не сказал, а мурлыкнул мне на ухо Франкенштейн, от чего я сдержанно хохотнула, будто от щекотки.   
  
\- Никто не спорит, но объясни мне одно, - легко отстранила любимого, положив ладонь ему на грудь. - Что ты, бога ради, делаешь? Хочешь чтобы я замерзла или хочешь себе забрать плед? - вцепилась второй ладонью в кончик ткани, что уже соскальзывала с моих плеч. - Не отдам, хитрюга!  
  
\- О нет-нет, - Франки тихо рассмеялся, поцеловав ладонь, которой я держалась за плед и прилагая чуть усилий - заставил меня разжать хватку. - Я хитрее, чем ты думаешь. Ты ведь не против, если я тебя разогрею немножко другим способом?  
  
В мои губы впились властным поцелуе, положив теплую ладонь на затылок. Плед с меня соскользнул окончательно, заставив поежиться и на одних рефлексах вжаться в другой источник тепла - тело напротив. Муж меня отпустил, будто желая чтобы я заценила, как он , ловко подкинув одеяло, потянул его быстрым движением вниз, тем самым расстелив прямо у наших ног. О том, что будет дальше, даже не пришлось раздумывать, так как Франкенштейн немедля приступил к реализации своего намерения. Повалив меня на плед, он чуть ли не вплотную лег на меня, оглаживая, как могло, показаться, везде. Его губы так же не ограничивались только моим ртом, и с хаотичными, жаркими, нетерпеливыми поцелуями бродили по лицу, шее, декольте. Отстраненно отметила свое участившееся дыхание, и отметив в глазах любимого лихорадочный блеск, не стала больше противиться.   
  
\-  Вижу, кое-кто тут использует каждую минуту спонтанности? - со смешком не только от легкой щекотки промурлыкала это, и в "награду" получила ощутимый укус в ключицу.   
  
\- Ну а как же иначе? - Франкенштейн, дразнясь, проехался одним лишь кончиком носа по моей шее, показательно глубоко вдыхая, словно не в состоянии насытиться моим запахом. - Шутка ли, иметь возможность... Иметь богиню, - недобро прищурилась, слыша такую откровенную пошлость, но муж на это явно особого внимания не обратил. Ну, или обратил, но явно придумал, как пригладить мне шерстку. - Ты же такая... Такая раскрепощенная, но при том искренняя, открытая. Ты будто родник, из которого хочется пить, пока не лопнешь.   
  
Говоря это, любимый смотрел мне прямо в глаза, не отвлекаясь ни на далекий гам городка, ни на окружающий, привычный шум леса. Я положила ладошку на щеку любимого, и тот прильнул к ней чуть ли не как кот. А стоило мне самую малость напитать свою конечность силой он и вовсе удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, впитывая мою мощь необычайно скромно, будто ему хватало тех крох, что он получал. Догадка, что от моей энергии Франки получает такой же кайф, как я от энергии Андрея тогда, выпив шампанское на празднике, пронзила разум в одну секунду. Но ладони я не отняла - право слово, мне не жалко поделиться, а видеть ничем не скрытое удовольствие своего мужа было приятно. Единственное что меня смущало в этот момент - это то, что мы тут решили уединиться прямо-таки на виду, как какие-то эксгибиционисты.  
  
Франки, очевидно почувствовав мое смущение, или, прочитав мысли, применил все запрещенные приемы, лишь бы меня от подобного рода разговоров увести. Одной ладонью стал ненавязчиво оглаживать бедро, лишь время от времени скользя на внутреннюю его сторону, там, где было с каждой секундой теплее. Вторая ладонь легла на мою грудь, пощипывая сосок, а потом, словно извиняясь, едва заметно поглаживая. Спорить не буду, подобное было приятно, но недостаточно, чтобы я как следует расслабилась. Тем более, что ради применения подобного маневра в жизнь, ему пришлось чуть отстраниться. Но вот когда ко мне прильнули в страстном поцелуе... Франкенштейн и сам по себе мастер поцелуя, а тут еще и свою щеку изнутри прикусил, и все ради того, чтобы поцелуй получился с привкусом крови. Черт, сдаюсь, он слишком хорошо знает мои слабые места!  
  
Ответные ласки с моей стороны долго не заставили себя ждать - с полным предвкушением зародившейся спонтанной близости, я ловко юркнула мужу в трусы, предупредительно расстегнув ширинку. И вот небесами клянусь, его хищная ухмылочка и довольный оскал были для меня в разы желаннее кровавого поцелуя! Разум, равно как и всякая настороженность, с улыбкой помахали мне ручкой, покидая меня. Ну, огорчаться я не стала, лишь только ближе прижалась своей промежностью к промежности мужа. Если возглавить похоть не получается, то надо наслаждаться. И судя по улыбочке Франкенштейна - ничего другого и не стоило ожидать.   
  
На меня чуть ли не тут накинулись с жарким, жадным поцелуем, словно желая мне яснее дать понять, что по близости кое-кто тут порядком соскучился. От такой экспрессии, я уже было хохотнула, но вот смешок плавно перетек в стон - Франки, не собираясь мелочиться, или заставлять меня ждать, быстро оставил мое бедро в покое, потянувшись ладонью к вульве. Ловкие пальцы быстро отодвинули полоску трусов, давая мне ощутить часть тех офигенных ощущений, что скорее всего, ожидают меня. А я что? Не буду же лежать пластом и наслаждаться! Потянулась ладонью к промежности любимого, стараясь в полной мере "отомстить" - сжимала его член, пальчиками растирая выступающие капельки смазки, уверено и крепко надрачивая и в противовес - нежно оглаживала яички, с удовлетворением слыша стоны, полные удовольствия.   
  
Правда, на более громкое выражение своего восторга я любимому не разрешила. Свободной рукой притянула его за шею, ближе, все что угодно, лишь бы слиться в поцелуе, давая Франки прочувствовать всю прелесть этого момента. Конечно, отчасти я за это поплатилась - будучи в такой непосредственной близости, моя грудь осталась почти без внимания - Франкенштейн лишь слегка ее пожимал. Но зато какую я компенсацию получила в итоге! Чистые и незамутненные ничем другим эмоции восторга, сбитое дыхание, глубокий и вкусный поцелуй, где юркий язычок исследовал, казалось бы, всю ротовую полость, часто сталкиваясь с моим языком, посасывая, покусывая... Поплыла я окончательно, как только осознала, что представляю работу этого язычка в несколько другом месте. И что не сдержавшись, жарко стону прямо любимому в губы, только от одной этой мысли.  
  
Этот звук стал для Франкенштейна словно каким-то сигналом. Резко отстранившись от меня, стоя на коленях перед распластавшейся мной, он влажной ладонью провел по моей ноге, и ловко закинул ее себе на плечо. Его ладонь, после такого маневра, тут же вернулась на бедро и съехала на ягодицу, чуть меня приподнимая. А стоило ему войти в меня, я тут же инстинктивно свободной ногой его приобняла, чтобы движения получались более глубокими. Нужда в поддержке отпала, а я получила дополнительную стимуляцию клитора. И не было придумано еще человечеством слов, которые могли бы описать, до чего же мне было хорошо. С уст срывались только просьбы не останавливаться, приправленные умоляющими нотками и жаркими, искренними стонами удовольствия.   
  
Второй ладонью Франки все так же держался за мою грудь, сжимая, и время от времени перекидываясь на вторую. Я поймала его за руку обеими ладонями, сжала, так крепко, как только могла, словно это могло хоть как-то передать мои ощущения. Но с каких пор мы в подобном нуждались? Встретившись взглядом с моим мужем, я открылась ему полностью, показывая свои ощущения, навязчиво, будто желая, чтобы он тоже почувствовал тот экстаз, от ощущения полного заполнения и какого-то сжатия, на грани с истерическим. И муж явно не желал оставаться у меня в долгу, так как я тут же почувствовала ту блаженную давку, тесноту, теплое, обволакивающее ощущение. Будучи не в силах даже победно улыбнуться, я только посмотрела на него, такого соблазнительного, возвышающегося надо мной, такого властного. И опять-таки, получила реванш.   
  
Посмотрев на себя его глазами, я даже немного удивилась эротичностью картины, что появилась в моем разуме. Волосы, растрепанные, струились по траве, при каждом толчке напоминая маленьких змеек, что так и норовят скрыться от любопытных глаз. Видимо, при наших движениях я совсем не заметила, как плед измялся, уже больше не защищая нас от холода земли, а был скорее досадливым препятствием. Мои щеки были слегка тронуты румянцем, каким-то лихорадочным, губы влажные, так же покрасневшие, и до позорного призывно приоткрытые. Прав был Франкенштейн - картинка уже даже не просто соблазнительная, а до чертиков возбуждающая, но при том - не наигранная, искренняя. Только я, муж и окружающая нас дикая природа. А также дикость движений Франки, что возликовал от моей реакции.  
  
Упускать момента он явно не желал, и активнее заработал ладонью на моей промежности, достигнув идеальной синхронии с темпом толчков. Я выгнулась от подобного, будто игнорируя тот факт, что меня вполне ощутимо вдавливали к земле и приподняла грудную клетку, преодолевая сопротивление. Подобное яркое выражение своего восторга подействовало на Франки волшебным образом, и он, схватив меня за бедра уже обеими руками, вбивался в меня, достигнув пика своего удовольствия. Вдохнув, я опустилась на спину ровно, все еще чувствуя подрагивания члена внутри, и опять преодолев сопротивление - отстранилась, давая семени вытечь. Что ж, ради такого не жаль и юбку измазать.   
  
Франкенштейн явно не был доволен тем, что я так быстро отстранилась, и уже даже бросил в мою сторону растерянный взгляд. Хм-м, неужели подумал, что я обиделась, не получив своего удовольствия? Нет, все гораздо проще. Просто ты возможно со мной и закончил, но вот я с тобой - нет. Сменив свое положение на прямо-таки противоположное, упираясь локтями в землю, я стала ртом удовлетворять любимого. Ничего лишнего, только чистка, да, дорогой?  
  
\- О Боги... Ты когда-то сведешь меня с ума, - хрипло выдавил из себя он, поглаживая меня по щеке, на что я только потерлась о эту ладонь, не особо отвлекаясь. Сверху раздался стон, когда я, почувствовав что член снова наливается кровью, легко его погладила, и отстраняя крайнюю плоть - посасывающими движениями стала уделять внимание головке. Стоны, доносившееся от мужа, сулили мне, что второй раунд будет меня ожидать быстрее, чем я и могла представить. Так и было. Модифицированный организм, все-таки, в длинных перерывах не нуждается. Ну, или любимому мое мастерство особо по душе, так как спустя несколько минут, его орган снова был твердым и готовым к свершениям. Я, невинно улыбнувшись, с силой дернула за лямку своих трусиков, поднимаясь на колени.   
  
\- Ой, посмотри, какая я неряха, порвались, - указала пальчиком на трусы, что слетели уже чуть ниже бедер, ближе к коленям, и подобная картинка Франки особо понравилась. Другой причины, почему эти самые трусики с меня сорвали, я не видела. Но больше на подобное самоуправство я не позволила и толкнула Франкенштейна на траву, уже не заботясь, где тот плед, а где его нет... Просто чуть ли не в одно движение оседлала его промежность, впрочем, не торопясь к переходу к главному. Ведь теперь, когда главный порыв похоти удовлетворен, можно и более полно погрузиться в ласки. К примеру, дразняще-приятно поерзать на промежности. Вдруг, от стороны леса раздался какой-то подозрительный шорох.   
  
Только вот, долго размышлять о природе шороха, мне было не дано. Франкенштейн, недоволен тем, что я отвлеклась, ловко переместил мой таз своими руками так, что я насадилась  _правильно._ Член вошел в меня на всю длину, на секунду лишая воздуха и действительно заставляя забыть о шорохе. Еще несколько толчков любимому я разрешила, прежде чем перейти к своему плану. А именно - теперь самой контролировать ситуацию, темп... Словом, теперь поиграть немножко согласно моим правилам. И судя по ухмылке Франкенштейна - он был и вовсе не против, а скорее - за. Упираясь ладонями в грудную клетку мужа я неторопливо, можно даже сказать, лениво толкнулась, с каким-то садистичным удовольствием наблюдая за выражением лица Франки, так прелестно украшенного в похоть. Прикусив губу, с интересом проследила за его взглядом, отметив, что он наблюдает как его член исчезает во мне. Я уже даже хотела переключиться на его мысли, чтобы так же понаблюдать за этим, но меня настойчиво отвлекли.   
  
Впрочем, дикое смущение двух знакомых аур могло значить только одно - застукали нас точно случайно, просто прогуливались неподалеку, нас даже не пытались искать. Я приостановилась, глянув в сторону, откуда до меня доносились ощущения и тут же одернула юбку, чтобы прикрыться. Серьезно, неужели Музака и Гарда не могли найти себе другого места для прогулок?! Франкенштейн, недоволен тем фактом что я скрыла от его обозрения самое интересное в тот момент, уже потянулся ладонью к моей юбке, но кинул взгляд на мое лицо. Невольно оторвалась от испепеления взглядом леса, где прятались эти вуайеристы, и увидела глазами любимого, что на моих щеках появился румянец, ближе к постыдному, нежели к вожделенному. Раздраженно цыкнула, понимая, что нам надо прерваться, а своего удовольствия я так и не получила. И тогда осознание ситуации коснулось разума моего мужа, заставляя его тут же сесть, не выходя из меня и не позволяя отстраниться.   
  
\- Ну, милая, не стоит волноваться из-за такого пустяка, - поспешно сказал мне он, а я уже готова была от смущения разрыдаться. Да он что, совсем уже, что ли? Вот так вот продолжать, зная, что пусть и на расстоянии, но за нами наблюдают? - Если кто-то и подсматривает, то можно так сказать, сам напросился, потому что если будет лишнее языком молоть, то получит и от тебя, и от меня, - муж добавил это на несколько тонов громче, будто пытаясь кого-то перекричать в словесной баталии, и я осознала, какая у него была цель. Припугнуть, заставить выйти из ступора и прогнать подальше обоих оборотней. Должна признать, такая стратегия была действенной, так как ауры стали стремительно отдаляться, пока не пропали из моего скромного радара. Свой облегченный вздох я скорее услышала, нежели осознано его из себя выпустила.   
  
\- Значит так... На чем мы там остановились? - спросила у Франкенштейна, желая вернуть себе и ему прежний настрой, но оказалось, это было нужно только мне. Он уже вовсю осматривал меня с ног до головы, словно раздумывая, что бы такого сделать с моим телом, чтобы обоим вышло в кайф.   
  
\- Там, где мы остановились, уже точно не продолжим, - его руки приподняли меня за бедра, сразу роняя обратно, и мне пришлось поймать партнера за шею, чтобы не потерять равновесия. Ну, и прильнуть, чтобы можно было стонать прямо в ушко, а возможно и покусывать. Чужие ладони скользнули на спину, мягко поглаживая, и я толкнулась самостоятельно. - В конце-концов, ведь можно перейти к чему-то более существенному? - Франкенштейн меня попытался отстранить, чтобы предложить другую позу, но я не позволила, зажав коленями его таз чуть ли не боли.   
  
\- Только попробуй, - ухмыльнулась, шепча ему в ухо, и с немым торжеством отметила, что мои мысли прослушивают, пытаясь понять мою задумку. А я вот, хитрюга такая, и не подумаю даже раскрывать свои карты раньше времени. - Ты свое время контроля  _имел_ , дорогой, так что теперь моя очередь, - хитро запустила ему ладони под рубашку, с наслаждением чувствуя такое контрастное тепло, в сравнении с моими холодными руками. И конечно, гусиную кожу, что появилась не только от холода, но так же от наслаждения. - Помниться, кое-кто тут обещал, что в итоге примет от меня массаж?  
  
Мои ладони действительно двигались так, будто делали массаж. В определенных местах, где мышцы были напряжены, приходилось мягко, но действенно щипать, в некоторых хватало просто более сильно провести, чтобы под моими ладонями исчезло напряжение. Правда, оно почти сразу же появлялось снова, и я с хитрой улыбкой продолжала, радуясь такому сизифовому труду. Ведь спина любимого напрягалась вовсе не от сидения, а от того, что вместе с таким небольшим массажем, я двигалась на его члене, нарочно медленно, словно под ритм рук, дразнясь с партнером. Но честь должна отдать - если Франки в начале просто крепко сжимал мои бедра, словно болью и навязчивыми попытками ускорить мои движения мстил мне за издевательство над его выдержкой, то теперь осознал и принял мою игру.   
  
Крепкие ладони отпустили мои бедра, будто извиняющее погладив напоследок, тут же перемещаясь. Левая протиснулась между нашими грудными клетками, ловко поймав за сосок, а правая поглаживала то бок, то поясницу. Я чуть отстранилась, чтобы у Франки было большее поле для маневра с моей грудью, но это все, что изменилось. Концентрации от подобного я не потеряла, хоть было приятно. Но азарт нашей игры был сильнее, и на такой шах я придумала достойный побег. Отстранившись, я могла насаживаться глубже, что и делала, но медленнее, чем до этого. Ну, судя по удрученно-удовлетворенным стонам Франкенштейна, разочарован этим фактом он не был. Видать, не зря я при этих движениях решила сжаться, хоть это и чревато было потерей контроля с моей стороны - тогда пенис любимого чувствовался сильнее, разжигая во мне желание.  
  
В какой момент Франки осознал, что надо менять тактику, я так и не поняла, уделяя внимание массажу, но не заметить, как его рука отпустила мою грудь, было невозможно. Не сейчас, когда в мире друг друга существовали только мы двое. Ладонь мужа переместилась на мою шею, притягивая к поцелую, и тут же отпуская, стоило мне на него ответить, не прекращая работы руками. Это меня удивило, я уж подумала, что он решил отобрать у меня доминирующую позицию силой. Но нет, просто не стоило недооценивать хитрости моего мужа. Освободившаяся ладонь легла на мой лобок аккурат, когда я толкнулась, и невольно от такого я замерла. Так как никаких больше действий Франкенштейн не предпринимал, я уже расслабилась, продолжая свое занятие и поднимаясь для следующего толчка. Как оказалось - очень зря, так как именно этот момент выбрал любимый для контр-атаки. Съехав ладонью с лобка ниже, на мою вульву, он просто самым наглым образом ущипнул меня за клитор.   
  
Подобной подлянки от него я не ожидала, а потому моя реакция была более чем красноречивой. Ладони на спине тут же напряглись, впиваясь ногтями и царапая. Пытаясь уйти от подобного, я тут же насадилась тазом на Франкенштейна, резко, до конца. Челюсть зажалась словно сама по себе, от чего я прикусила губу Франки, что как раз засасывала. Конечно же, кровь выступила чуть ли не сразу, и я ее инстинктивно слизнула, чувствуя вожделение. Но не только от одной крови, конечно же, но так же и от того, что Франки решил немного искупить свою вину, лаская мой клитор. И толкаясь в меня, конечно же, от чего я медленно, но верно теряла контроль над ситуацией. А посмотрев на его, полное триумфа, лицо, с какими-то мазохистичными нотками, отобразившимися на нем, и вовсе передала ему заветную палочку, под названием "контроль", отпуская все на самотек.  
  
Не иначе, как обрадовавшись подобному повороту, любимый прижал меня, ускоряя свои движения, но при том не прекращая дополнительной стимуляции, видимо, в этот раз поставив себе на приоритете удовлетворение моих желаний. От переполняющих меня эмоций, я будто плавилась, как свеча, горела как огонь, но не сгорала, так как чувствовала в Франкенштейне отклик, чувствовала, что он разделяет мои чувства. И даже мои руки на его спине, что уже позабыли о массаже, неистово царапая, были им словно не замечены, тем самым давая мне продолжать. И не было для меня большей милости в тот момент, так как мне казалось, что если я разожму объятия, отниму руки, перестану цепляться за крепкую спину, как за последнюю соломинку, то просто потеряю себя в этом омуте наслаждения. Мне это было просто необходимо, так же, как необходимо было жарко целовать любимого, подстраиваясь под темп толчков, заданный им же.  
  
Смену позы я не сразу осознала. Просто почувствовала сразу после оргазма, что что-то не так, что что-то должно было быть по другому. Разжав кулаки, я тупо наблюдала как из моих рук вываливается сорванная трава, тяжело дыша и пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Только вот чувственные поцелуи, едва ли не засосы, не помогали. Руки любимого оглаживали мою грудь, и я с разочарованным стоном отстранилась. Грудь у меня, конечно, чувствительная, но сейчас не время для следующего раунда. А то еще больше наберется наблюдателей. Поднявшись с локтей, я оглянулась за себе за спину, отметив победный взгляд Франки. Смерил меня внимательным взглядом, и явно желал бы продолжить, но мысли мои, скорее всего, уловил, так как уже застегивал штаны.   
  
\- Дорогая, не стой так, иначе не сдержусь, - шутливым тоном бросил Франкенштейн, так как не был из тех, кто "не может себя контролировать", и я с ухмылкой ему кивнула, садясь на плед. От промежности прошлись приятные спазмы, так мне знакомые, и своего удовольствия я скрывать не стала, широко и довольно улыбнувшись. Все-таки, ловко меня Франкенштейн развернул и повалил на землю, я даже толком этого не осознала, только сейчас, в относительном спокойствии это поняла. - Мы обязательно продолжим, как только навернется возможность, - поймав властно за подбородок, меня поцеловали, встав на одно колено. - Хотя видят боги, я так бы желал не откладывать подобного важного дела, - одним пальцем отстранив мою половую губу, Франкенштейн словно хотел показать мне наглядно, куда он желает прильнуть. Но вместо этого мы вдвоем могли наблюдать, как оттуда вытекают выделения, наши, общие.   
  
\- Ну что же, как богиня, подтверждаю, - красноречиво кивнула на стояк Франки, что стал заводиться от наблюдаемой картины, на что я только хмыкнула. Любимый, поняв что я ему сказала, коротко рассмеялся, отстраняясь. И я не стала долго ждать и достала из своего кармашка влажные салфетки. Надо привести себя хотя бы в относительный порядок. А трофейные, порванные трусики засуну Франкенштейну в задний карман. Пускай сам решит их дальнейшую судьбу.  
  
  


***

  
Дальше по лесу мы передвигались не спеша. Отец, конечно, здорово нам помог в том, что сказал кто это нас навещал, но с какой целью - было не ясно. Так же непонятно было, стоит ли поделиться с кем-то нашими новыми знаниями, или не стоит. Меня лично появление демона волновало - уже как-то отложилось в голове, что те приходят, когда какой-то мир погибает. А подобную судьбу этому миру я естественно не сулила! И понятное дело, от подобного злилась.  
  
\-  Ольга, не стоит, - Франки, что держал меня под локоток, мягко погладил по руке. - Это конечно здорово, что ты помнишь, что они - предвесники гибели мира, но и не забывай, что кому-то они эти знания передают. Возможно, у него просто в этом мире живет контрактор, - он попытался меня приобнять, но по вмиг напряженных мышцах понял, что это не лучший момент для подобного вида нежностей.   
  
\- Как-то меня такой аргумент не утешает, - ворчливо отозвалась, глянув на мужа. - А что если один из этих бибо и бобо был его контрактором? - я кивнула головой вбок, словно там сейчас усопшие горе-агенты. - При таком раскладе он может попытаться мстить молодежи, раз побоялся нападать, когда мы были толпой. А ходить с ребятами за ручку, чтобы в случае чего защитить мне как-то не улыбается.   
  
\- Ольга, - Франкенштейн остановился, и несмотря на мою явную неохоту - положил свои ладони мне на щеки. И должна признать, такое действие имело успех. Я, уже начиная заводиться, только глубоко вздохнула, с огромной усталостью взглянув в родные глаза. - Ребята уже сплотились с модифицированными и благородными. Не знаю, насколько те и другие мощны на фоне демона, но предполагаю, что даже в самом скверном случае, смогут оттянуть время, пока мы не появимся. А если так сильно переживаешь за молодежь - то просто расскажи им о своей проблеме и обучи того, что может пригодиться для защиты. Уверен, нашим школьникам только в радость будет обучаться магии. Не забывай, что не надо всего тянуть на себе одной.   
  
_Ты же в этот мир и пришла, чтобы своему мужу это втолковать, а сама какой пример подаешь?_ в наш диалог тут же подкинул свои пять копеек мой "сожитель" и мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как сдаться. Ведь как ни крути, что один, что другой, были правы.   
  
\- Ладно. Допустим, это выход из ситуации, - отозвалась, освобождаясь от рук любимого и тут же шагала вперед. Франки нагнал меня чуть ли не сразу. - Но вот чему их обучать я даже толком не знаю. Не было времени как следует посидеть над книгами Инны Тимофеевной и углубиться в тему, все так завертелось... Я действую на одних инстинктах. А пока опасности нет - они молчат.   
  
\- Как по мне - это только в плюс, - Франкенштейн улыбался, а мне оставалось только недоумевать от уровня его оптимизма. - Дети устроенны таким образом, что знания, которые им приходилось добывать собственными силами усваиваются лучше чем те, что поданы на блюдечке. При таком раскладе, возможно, тебе не придется долго их обучать, а дать только инструменты для работы, и они сами найдут верное решение. Причем такое, что будет подходить им идеально.   
  
\- Хм-м-м, а ты чертовски прав, - хмыкнула, словно изначально сомневалась в подобном и не смогла сдержать победной улыбки. - А если еще Кире намекнуть, что от подобного будет зависеть жизнь Юны, то и он заинтересуется. Вот-то радости бабушки Инны не будет границ, - представив себе эту картинку, я восторженно хлопнула в ладоши, и Франкенштейн, мягко улыбнувшись, прижал меня к себе, направляясь в сторону нашего временного лагеря. И в этот раз - без никаких протестов с моей стороны.


	196. Часть 193

Подходя к нашему месту назначения до нас стали доноситься голоса. Довольно громкие, должна сказать, учитывая, что дети спят. Правда, негодование даже не успело толком зародиться в груди - малышня была так уставшая, что отрубились они чуть ли не моментально, подозреваю, их бы не разбудил даже факт начавшейся под их носом войны. А тема была довольно неожиданной для меня - все дружно, и даже с каким-то азартом обсуждали успехи наших детей. Мы с Франкенштейном переглянулись, но потом заулыбались - вроде мелочь, а приятно, да и гордость за душу хватает. Мы, конечно, могли и дальше стоять и слушать, но не в наших правилах вот так вот исподтишка подслушивать. Потому и зашагали дальше, в этот раз - не бесшумно, но и не слишком громко. Ровно до той степени, чтобы наше приближение мог отметить модифицированный слух. Стоило нам показаться на глаза народу, все замолчали, как-то внимательно нас разглядывая. Ну что же, до неловкой тишины, вызванной таким рассматриванием, я доводить не стану.  
  
\- А чего это вы прекратили нахваливать наших детей? - с ухмылкой переспросила у школьников и модифицированных, так как жучара, Мэй и ее компания и Музака с Гардой не особо обратили на мои слова внимание. Правда, последние явно пытались слиться с окружающим пространством, делая вид что их здесь нет и не было. Ух, порядочно мы их припугнули, даже не ожидала. После моих слов жучара вскочил на ноги, словно в мягкую точку ужаленный, с таким триумфом, отпечатавшимся в его ауре, что я невольно обратила на него внимание, пока что только вежливо недоумевая.  
  
\- Так вот что это были за ежики! - победно воскликнул он, заставив нас с Франки недоуменно переглянуться. Серьезно, ежики? Это по мнению наших оборотней была хорошая альтернатива? - Ха, я знал, - Родерик гордо выпятил грудь, глядя куда-то в небо, что заволокли тучи, - знал, что лучше этого вашего Шерлока Холмса.   
  
Больше на этот театр от бывшего Лорда благородных я внимания не обращала, переключившись на второго экс-правителя в нашей скромной компании. Музака рассматривал свои ладони, но не как человек, там ногти проверяя, или что-то, а как подслеповатая гадалка, что пытается лучше рассмотреть линии. Его спутница, все еще не отойдя от шока, смотрела на Родерика с какими-то нотками возмущения и только зарождающимся стыдом. Браво, оборотни, "обожаю" вашу эмоциональность, теперь уже и другие, более наблюдательные члены нашей экскурсии поняли, что и к чему, краснея и смущаясь. Хотелось посчитать в уме до десяти, чтобы успокоиться, не обругать оборотней, тем самым подтверждая догадки окружающих, но не пришлось даже. Музака, не выдержав напряжения, взял Гарду на руки и просто сбежал в сторону обрыва.   
  
\- Родерик-ним такой умный, - Мэй прервала тишину, с восхищением глядя на эту детину, пока слова Бенго не рассмешили её.  
  
\- А я не понял, - пробормотал Бенго сдвигая в задумчивости брови, а Санву от его слов рассмеялась, мигом забывая о своем восхищении. Никак не пойму, что она нашла в Родерике такого, что так ним восхищается... Взгляд еще раз приковал снайпер из другого мира, и я решила, что надо объявлять капитуляцию, пока его не осенило.   
  
\- И может хорошо, что не понял... - пробурчала это себе под нос, обильно покраснев и недовольно глянув на Франкенштейна. Потом, стараясь максимально избегать удивленные, непонимающие и обескураженные взгляды обошла костер. - Я к детям в кемпер, - коротко бросила не столько мужу, сколько всем окружающим и нечеловечески быстро сбежала туда, наблюдая за реакцией других глазами любимого. Ну было мне интересно, как он выкрутиться, ну и что? А стыдно не было ни чуточки, все-таки инициатор идеи - он. Несмотря на отсутствие поддержки, Франки не робел и даже не думал хоть как-либо оправдываться, а только посмотрел на окружающих и следом жутко улыбнулся.    
  
\- Думаю, мы так же медлить не будем и разойдемся, правда? Холодает, - беспрекословно добавил он последнее, как последний аргумент и правильно - такому даже Родерик не нашел в себе смелости возразить.   
  
Незаметно для остальных я хихикнула и бодро вскочила по лестнице вверх, на второй этаж нашего кемпера и застала очень милую в сути своей картину - Розария вместе с Лудисом, лежа в обнимку, смотрели какую-то комедию на ноутбуке. Слегка поморщилась, когда герои фильма заорали от испуга, а в благородных аурах отобразилось веселье. Ну, главное, что детей это не разбудило - девочки тихо сопели в подушку а Генри, развалившись как король, дышал почти беззвучно. Хорошо хоть, этот храп уже прошел. Отвлекшись от детей я снова глянула на благородных. Факт, что Роза успешно продвигает Лудиса по части социализации, безумно меня радовал, и не желая портить труд благородной, я воздержалась от комментария, что выглядят они сейчас как парочка. Ведь они действительно выглядят так, будто не один год живут душа в душу!  
  
\- Спасибо что посидели с детьми, - начала я, желая отвлечь их от просмотра, и у меня получилось. Мергас быстро нажал на паузу, и оба аристократы посвятили мне все свое внимание. - Правда, совсем не стоило. Дети ведь спят, как убитые.  
  
\- Мы не хотели вам мешать, в случае чего, - Розария отозвалась первой, пока Лудис поспешно собирал вещи. - Ясно ведь как дважды два, что вы пошли к обрыву.  
  
\- Так-так-так, а вот с этого места подробнее, - я села на кровать а Розария, становясь непривычно серьезной, взглянула на своего товарища.  
  
\- Лудис, можешь нас оставить?  
  
\- Без проблем, отнесу наши вещи в кемпер, - поспешно бросил каджу, и в не человеческом темпе удалился. Я даже не успела предложить, чтобы они взяли ноутбук, если хотят досмотреть потом фильм, но в итоге махнув рукой, посмотрела на Розу.  
  
\- И с чего ты вдруг такой вывод сделала? - заинтересованно глянула на подругу, и прежде чем она ответила, успела добавить, чтобы ее не огорчить. - Правильный, кстати, вывод.   
  
\- Почувствовала там что-то нехорошее, - передернула плечом Розария, наверняка вспомнив это ощущение. - Знаю, характеристика не слишком точная, - благородная неловко улыбнулась, заметив как я нахмурилась, - но это можно сравнить с предчувствием. Я думала, что чувствую это, потому что есть угроза школьникам или детям, но даже когда те двое были уже мертвы, это ощущение меня не отпускало. Стало легче только когда я оттуда ушла.   
  
\- Понимаю, - задумчиво закивала головой, осознавая, что Розария каким-то образом действительно уловила присутствие демона. И заметив, что она уже собирается задавать вопросы, пресекла ее жестом. - Роза, я сейчас спущусь на кухню. Позови туда школьников, Киру, Тао и Урокая, да и сама приходи. Мы с Франкенштейном действительно ходили на обрыв, и в связи с этим, мне надо с вами всеми переговорить.   
  
\- Ладно, сейчас всех соберу, - кивнула Розария, и не утруждаясь человеческими умениями, на ходу материализовала себе обувь. Я же за то время одним глазком взглянула на детей, проверяя, не надо ли их укрыть еще одним пледом, и спустилась вниз. Там уже был Франки, приготовивший своему Мастеру полуночный чай, а поэтому - свободен от обязательств.  
  
\- Останешься с нами? - коротко спросила, налив себе немного чая, и почувствовала, как меня приобнимают сзади. Только сейчас поняла, как промерзла.   
  
\- Да, хотя бы в качестве моральной поддержки. Ну или помогу убедить особо ретивых, - добавил он, явно намекая на Урокая, на что я только с улыбкой покачала головой. Как ни крути, приятно было, что муж дал мне в этом вопросе главенство. Я успела только с ним переглянуться, даже не решив, хочу ли я начинать шутливую перепалку касательно Эгваина, как к нам в кемпер заявились все, кого я желала видеть, полным составом. Видимо, Розария решила все организовать оперативно, предполагая что тут какая-то масштабная проблема. Конечно, я не могла недооценивать противника, но и ребят напрасно пугать не хотела. Найдя в толпе "лишних" Такео и М-24 я только кивнула, и остановилась перед школьниками.  
  
\- Ребята, у меня есть одна, не очень приятная новость. Сегодня, кроме этих агентов Союза, нас навестил еще кое-кто, - дети непонятливо переглянулись, впрочем так же, как и наши модифицированные постарше. - Вы его не почувствовали, потому что эта раса вам еще незнакома. Здесь был демон.   
  
\- Демон? - как-то возмущенно отозвалась Суйи, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Такой настоящий? - Шинву так же, как и его подруга, нахмурился, но больше с оттенками непонимания. - Так они существуют?  
  
\- А как же, - закивала головой, не собираясь порицать рыжика за отсутствие веры в подобное. Хотя, казалось бы, не должен был он так реагировать, учитывая что сейчас его жизнь обычной не назовешь. - Это все не понарошку, я сама вначале не понимала, в чем дело, пока отец мне не сказал.   
  
\- Кому, как не богу знать такое, - согласилась со мной Эшлин, и мы с Франкенштейном отметили, что та каждое наше слово поглощает словно губка.   
  
\- Именно. У меня совсем нет причин не верить Лакрицияру, - добавила это решительным тоном, и взглянула на молодежь. - В общем, по какой причине я вас позвала, - мои глаза пробежались не только по школьниках, но также и по модифицированных. - Мы не знаем, с какой целью тот демон за нами наблюдал. Если он был там, потому что Блу или Мемурус были его контракторами, то есть вероятность, что он будет мстить. И это может быть очень опасно, учитывая, что вы не в состоянии его не то что увидеть, но и почувствовать.  
  
\- Что нам тогда делать? Перед невидимым противником мы беззащитны, - справедливо отметил Кира, и я кивнула.  
  
\- Да. Вы, парни, беззащитны. Но вот ребята, все, кто получил защиту Акэли, могут почувствовать его приближение, - посмотрела на подростков и отметила только их непонимание.  
  
\- Но мы ведь тогда ничего не чувствовали, - как-то растеряно отметила Юна, на что я поджала губы.  
  
\- И правильно, - отметил Франкенштейн, держась свободно, будто никакой проблемы нету. - Вы были в праве его не почувствовать, так как тогда на поле была Ольга, и он усиленно от нее прятался, - кивнула на замечание мужа, что не преминул отметить то, о чем я уже и позабыть успела. - Но этот демон не знает, что у вас есть дары от богини. И что вы - более чувствительные, чем другие люди, так что планируя нападение на вас, он не станет так усиленно прятаться.   
  
\- И в таком состоянии нам придется драться? - обеспокоено спросил Ик-Хан. - Вот так вот, невидя противника?  
  
\- Вы хотя бы будете его чувствовать, а вот я в пролете, - расстроено фыркнула дочь Музаки, на что я только ей улыбнулась.  
  
\- Эшлин, ты, как и М-24 можете беспрепятственно читать канон, потому что вы - воскрешены мной. Полагаю, что и в этом случае вы сможете больше, чем другие. А насчет твоего вопроса, Ик-Хан... Нет, я не прошу вас драться. Если что-то почувствуете, хоть самую малость отбегающее от нормы - тут же сообщайте мне. Будем тогда решать, то ли я к вам побегу, то ли вы ко мне, но в любом случае - спасайтесь бегством и не пытайтесь нападать, даже в целях защиты. Когтями или оружием его точно не возьмешь, я даже не ручаюсь, что ему могло бы нанести вред оружие духа или мое Копье.  
  
\- Воспринимайте это как еще один урок, - добавил Франки, глядя на растерянных подростков. - Хороший боец должен так же обладать умением вовремя смыться, если есть такая нужда. Не каждый противник нам по зубам, а драться, несмотря ни на что, зная, что силы неравны - глупо.   
  
\- И я бы вам советовала, держитесь вместе. Розария может вам немного подсказать, так как она тогда почувствовала этого демона, но больше подсказок у меня нет. Так что вам придется теперь рассказывать друг другу о своих ощущениях, особенно непонятных, чтобы при случае вовремя отреагировать, - посмотрела на наших школьников, а потом глянула на модифицированных. - А вы глаз с них не спускайте, на всякий случай. Ваша помощь не будет лишней при любом раскладе, - наши ГМО мне закивали, и только после этого я облегченно вздохнула. - В общем, будьте начеку, а я буду вам сообщать, если ситуация как-либо измениться.   
  
\- Хорошо, Ольга, - словно за всех отозвалась Эшлин, что единственная не стала переговариваться с модифицированными, а потом застенчиво подняла руку. - А этот... Папе мне лучше об этом не говорить?  
  
\- Именно, - кивнула полукровке, уже представляя себе реакцию Музаки на подобную весть. - Иначе, боюсь, твой отец вытряхнул бы из меня душу в поиске ответов, а после бы еще порывался к Лакрицияру идти, - неловко хохотнула, и заметила, как М-24 приобнял Эшлин.  
  
\- Раз ты нас с Эшлин кинула в одну стопку воскрешенных, то думаю, будет правильно, если я буду иметь на нее глаз.   
  
\- Согласна, только смотри, Эмыч, - шутливо пригрозила ему пальцем. - Не спались перед Музакой, иначе объяснение, почему ты так крутишься возле его дочери, будешь придумывать сам, - все от моего замечания рассмеялись и я с облегчением почувствовала, что в аурах окружающих уже нет такого давящего напряжения.  
  
\- Ладно, раз мы уже все обсудили, то все свободны, - Франкенштейн поставил точку в наших переговорах, глянув на модифицированных. - Водителям советую идти спать, выдвигаться будем не утром, как планировали, а через пять часов, - парни кивнули, и удалились вместе с подростками из нашего кемпера, а я повернулась к мужу.  
  
\- Всего-то пять часов на сон, учитывая, что весь день проведем в пути? - с немым упреком посмотрела в родные глаза, заметив там смешинки.  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Ольга, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, прижимая меня ближе. - У меня итак с тех пор как мы связались, режим сна стал более регулярен. Сама же знаешь, как это было раьнше.  
  
\- Ага, точно, - фыркнула, покачав головой, и снизила тембр, пародируя голос мужа. - "Раз в три будет достаточно, высплюсь в следующей жизни". Это наверное именно из-за этого я так люблю от души поспать, - шутливо заехала пальцем Франкенштейну меж ребер, и щекотка, как месть с его стороны, не заставила себя ждать. - Ай, не надо!  
  
\- Это все наглый поклеп, - не унимался Франки, дальше изводя щекоткой, даже несмотря на то, что я уворачивалась. - Я не виноват в твоих предпочтениях.  
  
\- С каких пор забота о здоровье - это предпочтения? - заметила с хитрым лицом, как только любимый решил, что эффективнее будет не щекотать меня, а заключить в тиски так, что и не выбраться. - Сам же говорил, модифицированный организм - все еще организм.   
  
\- Все верно, - он, поняв что так просто меня не переубедить, мягко поцеловал меня в плечо, снижая голос до шепота. - Предлагаю освежить организмы совместным душем и вместе посвятить как минимум четыре часа на сон.  
  
\- Вот ведь негодник, - повернувшись в его руках, так, чтобы его ладони прижимали меня за талию, а не живот, огладила прекрасное лицо. - Всегда знаешь, чего желает женщина.  
  
\- Что я могу поделать, это мой талант, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн и потянулся ко мне за поцелуем, что я встретила с энтузиазмом.  


***

  
Мышцами спины отчетливо чувствовался холод металла, соответственно - лежала я на кушетке. Вскочить с предъявами, что собственно за хрень происходит мне не позволила врожденная осторожность. Да-да, врожденная, уже с детства я знала, где, как и что надо скрывать. И это было залогом выживания с моими биологическими родителями. Не позволяя себе никак двинуться, я постаралась почувствовать свое тело. Простой задачей это не было, так как все конечности затекли, и чтобы почувствовать  _себя_ стоило хотя бы рефлекторно дернуться. Но нет, слышу неподалеку мерный писк аппаратуры, значит, надо скрыть факт бодрствования пока не уверюсь в своей безопасности.  
  
Первыми почувствовала свои ноги. Скованные в области лодыжек кандалами из Темного Копья. Что же, значит я точно не должна подавать признаков жизни, я не в безопасности, Франкенштейн ни за что не стал бы меня сковывать, тем более таким наглым образом. Он, как никто другой знает - не подействовало бы это на меня, а вырвавшись я бы только сверху добавила тумаков в приступе возмущенной ярости. Но были и свои плюсы - если Темное Копье в деле, причем даже смиреннее моего, значит я либо в лапах Кромбеля, либо Первого. Ну что ж я могу сказать... Притащили в свой дом бомбу, и скорее всего радуются. Идиотам закон не писан, я ведь им тут камушка на камушке не оставлю. Наивные, наглые, мерзкие плагиаторы... Сдержать свой гнев было сложно, но я смогла, и заодно стала дальше сосредотачиваться на ощущениях.  
  
Вторая пара конечностей, то есть руки, так же была скована. Только вот, к моему величайшему возмущению, Пита я не чувствовала, как и колец, только браслет, и то только потому что оный будто сжался намертво в кожу, становясь недоступным для взгляда обычных, посторонних модифицированных, людей, оборотней и благородных. Подавив тяжелый вздох, я сосредоточилась на своей божественной цацке и мысленно к ней воззвала. И хвала отцу, браслет отозвался, привычную панель отображая в мозгу, а нед самим браслетом. Я запустила самый простой, а потому и незаметный скан своего состояния и едва не вскинула удивленно бровь, когда на экране появилась информация о множественных ожогах и других повреждениях кожаного покрова легкой степени, а так же интоксикация организма дуэтом дитилина и адилина.   
  
Это кто такой борзый, интересно, пошел по стопам Юрия? А в прочем, не сути важно. Кем бы он ни был - данные у него явно устаревшие, теперь меня подобное не возьмет, хоть сутки меня этим корми. Подав мысленную зачистку организма от токсин и повреждений, я расслабилась, пытаясь понять, могу ли я вызвать хвосты. И ура, мои божественные силы были мне доступны, будто я и не в плену, а дома, после хорошенького сна. Это было несколько подозрительно, но я только рукой мысленно махнула. Если меня, явно по незнанию попытались удержать Копьем, то откуда этим "гениям" знать о моей секретной колоде тузов в рукаве? Глупцы.  
  
\- О Господи... - раздался чужой, мужской голос, предположительно со стороны входа. Упс, я и не подумала, что здесь кто-то может быть. - Студент, быстро бегите к Доктор, или напрямую к Кромбелю! У объекта "Н" резко подскочила регенерация! - кем бы ни был этот мужчина, орал он явно в трубку или наушник, так как кроме него никого в помещении явно не было. Впрочем, столкнувшись с тишиной по другую сторону, он смачно выругался. - Чертовы сопляки, все приходится делать самому! - спустя еще одно ругательство раздался шорох одежды, какая-то возня, звук стремительно отдаляющихся шагов, а затем - бега и грузный шум закрывающейся двери. Позволила себе ухмыльнуться, наплевав на возможные камеры. Сейчас я устрою им огненную вечеринку!   
  
К сидячему положению поднялась одним грациозным рывком, сломав кандалы на руках, словно детские, хиленькие наручники. Энергия Копья, окутывающая их, хотела уже расползтись дальше, и что примечательно - подальше от меня. Э не-ет, батька, так играть мы не будем. Протянув ладонь, которую уже окутало мое оружие, я стала забирать себе эту энергию. Не пропадать же добру? А недалекий мистер Кромбель, что скорее всего и был моим гнусным похитителем, сам виноват что своей силой направо и налево разбрасывается. А мне только в плюс, усилить Копье уже давно стоило. Впрочем, души в моем оружии даже не вопили привычно, пытаясь критиковать каждое мое действие, а только как-то совсем смиренно вздыхали. Кому скажи - не поверит. Даже невольно заслушалась, не заметив что поглотила еще энергию с кандалов на ногах.   
  
Пожав плечами, легко сломала хиленькие обручи и расслабленной походкой подошла к столу с документами. Впрочем, кроме не подписанных колбочек и пробирок не было ничего. Ничего, кроме моих остальных цацек - кольца и часы. За Пита было обиднее всего, так как его явно разобрали на составные, да и крайне криворуко собрали обратно. Поднеся часы два раза стукнула по дисплею, и по договоренности, Пит тут же подал признаки жизни - на экране появилась крайнее грустная и измученная эмоджи. А после и прозвучал привычный голос, с примесью какого-то не то хрипа, не то технических помех.   
  
\- Прости, Ольга... Но в этом состоянии я тебе не помощник. Я пытался защищаться, но они...! - голос оборвался, и его обладатель сорвался на натужный, очень человеческий кашель. Из плохо скрепленного корпуса вылетел маленький винтик.   
  
\- Тише, друг мой, - заботливо и нежно огладила корпус. - Я справлюсь сама. А тебя занесу к Тао, он тебя подлечит, и все будет замечательно, не так ли?  
  
\- Звучит отлично, - в голосе появились более радостные нотки, и я, не задавая больше вопросов, спрятала Пита в карман. А сама потянулась к кольцам.   
  
Кольцом от Инны Тимофеевной и помолвленным явно пренебрегли, считая их простыми украшениями. А вот над обручальным очевидно пытались колдовать, но без толку - подставка под ним была прожжена как огнем, так и кислотами, испещрена разного рода трещинами, но на волшебном кольце даже малейшей царапины не было. Не берусь даже думать, откуда у Андрея была эта прелесть, но теперь знаю, что колечка пройдут через огонь и медные трубы без никаких повреждений. А учитывая наш с Франкенштейном образ жизни, качество это очень ценное. Когда символ нашей с мужем любви оказался на моем пальце, я невольно замерла. Муж чувствовался двойственно - будто две его версии находились одновременно на двух противоположных концах земли. И нет, это не был мой симбионт - тот вообще молчал, причем, как-то испуганно.   
  
Попытавшись вспомнить последние события, меня как громом пронзило пониманием - это все сон. Чертовски реалистичен, скорее всего, вещий, и почему-то очень пугающий моего сожителя. Приблизила к лицу кулак, будто микрофон, и коротко, мысленно произнесла "скоро вернусь к тебе". И от обоих Франкенштейнов почувствовала облегчение и немое согласие. Причем, только тот, что смотрел сон вместе со мной, чувствовал присутствие другого. А мне, пожалуй, нужно вести себя натурально, как будто это реальность, если я хочу узнать что нас ждет. По сути, в каком-то роде это можно было воспринимать как прочтение манхвы, только той ее версии, в которой я появилась каким-то неведомым образом.  
  
Не желая больше мешкать, а тем более - ждать что ко мне явиться тот сбежавший мужик, вместе с неизвестным доктором или Кромбелем. Хватит уже с меня этого, не буду им спускать этого с рук, и раз тут есть Кромбель - взорву все к черту. Пускай горит, тварь, лишь бы не сбежал. Решительно подошла к двери, и схватила руками ее наружные стороны, где по идее должны были быть завесы. Потянула их на себя, а ногой со всей дури ударила в место, где обе двери встречались вместе, переплетаясь в сложном механизме замков. Конечно, пускай и необычные, но просто двери, не устояли перед моим "очарованием", раскрываясь нараспашку и выплевывая куски механизма далеко вперед. Передо мной была небольшая толпа, что недоуменно смотрела на меня, явно не понимая, как хрупкая смогла подобное учудить. Но вот стоило мне призвать хвосты, их сомнения отпали.   
  
\- Монстр! Монстр вырвался! - вскинула бровь, глядя как белые халаты запаниковали, а над головой завыла сирена. И освещение переключилось в аварийный режим. Что же, думаю, это и есть начало безудержной вечеринки.  
  
Подождала, пока все сбежали, и стала на ходу плести конструкты, вытаскивать мелкие мины из кармашка, и реплицировать едва ли не до бесконечности, размещая их рядом друг с другом. После только активую последнюю и пойдет прекрасная цепная реакция. Просто, будто поджечь фитилек. И кто успеет спастись - тому и повезет. А я уж прослежу, чтобы Кромбель не успел. Путь по коридорам был неспешным, но зато был заминирован чуть ли не весь этаж. Только вот обвал это мало. Прикоснувшись к стене, я сменила консинстенцую бетонной стены на что-то в подобии ростков винограда. И по тем росткам, будто по трубам, разместила сотню тысяч мин. Полыхнет так, что мама не горюй. И это мне нужно. Пускай все тут поглотит огнем, пускай все отправляются прямо в ад, там, где им и место.  
  
Прикрыв глаза под мерное и нестройное отсчитывание секунд бомб побольше тех мин, что я оставила возле несущих стен, я без лишних трудностей почувствовала ауру Кромбеля. Ауру, что металась в беспокойстве и уже продвигалась наверх. Вот ведь гад, собрал вещички и валит? Не позволю. Пустила импульс силы, даже на секунду сама удивилась своим возможностям. Не ожидая, пока остаточный груз упадет, ловко запрыгала вверх, отталкиваясь от краев созданной мной воронки и падающих обломков, а воспарив над высоткой, тем самым вырвавшись на свободу, не долго думая, скинула вниз увесистую бомбу. И тут же, конечно, метнулась на соседнее здание. Рвануло так, что меня аж снесло волной, заставив распластаться звездой на крыше. А я безумно рассмеялась, глядя на то, как срабатывает моя цепочка, и как здание стремительно разрушается.  
  
\- Ольга... Ты что наделала? - из кармана раздался пораженный голос Пита. - Там же... Там ведь школьники! Были... Мы должны были их спасти!   
  
Триумф от факта, что с Кромбелем покончено, тотчас набрал горькое послевкусие. От желания спрятаться от наступающих самобичеваний навязанных сном, меня словно что-то выкинуло из тела, но не наружу, а внутрь. Чувства были те же, как тогда, когда одолжила свое тело Генри в самом начале, за желание сотрудничать со мной. И поискав глазами свою Шизу, быстро его нашла. Сидит себе, понимаете, на раскладном стульчике и угрюмо молчит. Сон закончился, я это осознала как только почувствовала, что мое кольцо тянется только к одному Франкенштейну. Который, кстати, не меньше заинтриговано наблюдал за развитием событий, не тревожа меня ни одной своей мыслью, ни одним своим ощущением, будто заблокировался от меня, но наблюдал. И я не препятствовала этому, понимая, что мне просто дают сосредоточиться на другом, не желая мешать. И я сосредоточилась, недовольно глядя на сожителя тела.  
  
\- Судя по твоему настрою, ты в курсе, что это был за сон, - отсутствие ответа и сжатые в тонкую полоску губы были чертовски красноречивы. - А по молчанию могу сделать вывод, что ничего объяснять ты не собрался.  
  
\- Именно, - взглянула на него, как на предателя, и склонила голову вбок. Все-таки, уходить без ответов я не собираюсь. - Так, ладно, "без адвоката говорить не буду".  
  
\- Да ладно?! - от подобной наглости своей Шизы я даже фыркнула, чуть ли не рассмеявшись ему в лицо. - И кто же твой адвокат, дорогой ты мой? Один из моих тараканов?  
  
\- Мой адвокат - Лакрицияр, - такого поворота мне не было чем крыть, и перед своим сожителем я не собиралась этого скрывать. - И не веди себя со мной так грубо, не злись, ладно? - Франкенштейн устало посмотрел мне в глаза и запустил ладонь в волосы, облокотившись на колено. Его лицо было скрыто от меня волосами, он что-то бубнел, и я тут же подобралась.  
  
\- Эй, ты чего там шепчешь? - приблизилась стремительно и успела выхватить кусочек бубнежа, прежде чем мой симбионт отпрянул. - В смысле "надо было больше воспоминаний заблокировать"? Франкенштейн, и ты туда же?! - возмущенно воскликнула, когда поняла, что он так же как и отец, скрывает от меня что-то.  
  
\- Ольга, сколько раз тебе надо повторить, чтобы ты уже осознала и поняла это? - на мое уличающее заявление Франкенштейн остался спокоен, и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дешевого стула с такой грацией, будто сидит в роскошном кресле. - Я - часть твоей души, я просто по определению не могу тебе желать зла. Но мне, почему-то, ты веришь меньше, чем своему мужу.   
  
\- С чего вдруг такой вывод? - недовольно надулась, отстранившись и скрестив руки на груди.   
  
\- С того, что когда он передает тебе свои воспоминания, и что-то там от тебя скроет, ты не делаешь ему лекции на тему "ты что-то замышляешь против меня", - в голове тут же вспыхнуло воспоминание, как муж скрыл от меня свой разговор с Мэй, в котором они обсуждали нашу помолвку.   
  
\- Это совсем другое, - попыталась я заартачиться, но мой симбионт это прервал чуть ли не сразу, покачивая головой и поднявшись, направился ко мне.  
  
\- Нет, это то же самое. Потому что никто не собирается этого от тебя скрывать вечно. Ты все узнаешь, всенепременно, и если наш с Лакрицияром план пройдет гладко, то не спустя столетия, как ты себе успела навоображать, - меня ощутимо, если не сказать что больно, щелкнули по лбу, - а через год или два. Это ничтожный строк на фоне того, что ты еще проживешь.  
  
\- Это было больно, - недовольно проныла я, потирая лоб, и глядя на свою шизу, как на угнетателя. Впрочем, тот улыбался, так как очевидно читал мои мысли и понимал, что я не злюсь. Даже больше - мне немного стыдно. - Прости, правда, я просто... Ну блин, буду честной, меня любопытство заживо сжирает! Я хочу знать, что за тайну такую страшную вы от меня скрываете!  
  
\- А-та-та, даже не пытайся мной манипулировать, - Франкенштейн недовольно покачал пальцем, но потом вздохнул, и обнял меня, пользуясь тем, что я не успела снова скрестить руки на груди. - Я тебя понимаю. На твоем месте я бы тоже всеми правдами и неправдами пытался бы узнать, но нельзя. Правда. А эти вещие сны... Потерпи еще немного, скоро эта каторга кончится.  
  
\- Ты имеешь ввиду, что скоро я вообще перестану видеть сны? - посмотрела на своего симбионта, отстраняясь, и заметила его уверенный кивок. - Хотя, может это и к лучшему, - протянула неуверенно, не представляя себе жизни без этой важной функции организма.  
  
\- В твоем случае это определенно к лучшему, - почувствовала, как меня ближе прижимают к себе и прикрыла глаза, медленно возвращаясь из своего разума обратно в тело. - Ведь сей _час сны только тебя дразнят теми знаниями, о которых мы тебе поведать не можем, -_ из прямой речи, что шептали мне в ухо, голос резко сменился в привычный, мысленный, и я тяжело вздохнула. Потому что когда мне преподнесли это в таком виде, то не согласиться я не могла. Сны о будущем дразнили. Но мне все равно хотелось показать свой характер. Поэтому слегка приоткрыв глаза, и встретившись с бодрыми глазами мужа, что очевидно либо еще не засыпал, либо уже проснулся, я хмыкнула, криво усмехнувшись будто передо мной не мой муж, а моя Шиза.  
  
\- В таком случае, я не стану повторять этот сон. Если он сбудется, буду по возможности делать все наоборот, - едва дыша пробормотала, чтобы не разбудить случайно детей.  
  
_И именно такой исход будет самым замечательным, моя умничка, -_ хмыкнув на эти слова своего сожителя, я крепко прижалась к Франки, надеясь забыть этот сон и урвать немного другого, возможно в этот раз - обычного милого бреда, помогающего организму пережить стресс, нагрузку и расслабиться.


	197. Часть 194

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава посвящается MirrorAlice_01(https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01) :333  
> Чувак, я уверена - после прочтения ты поймешь, за что и почему именно тебе с:

После пробуждения, единственной мыслью было то, что что-то не так. Я поворочалась с боку на бок, но быстро поняла, что это не от отсутствия Франки - мы ехали, судя по дрожи кровати, да и мыслями были связаны, так что о нем не волновалась. Прикрыв глаза и прислушавшись к своим чувствам, я отметила, что чувство это мне знакомо, еще с прошлой жизни. А потом, стоило мне только разобраться в своих ощущениях, я резко раскрыла глаза, и села на кровати, глядя в окно. Там было белоснежно, до рези в глазах, и то ощущение, что в помещении намного ярче, чем когда-либо, меня и разбудило. Первый снег! Спрыгнув с кровати, я босиком подбежала к окну, едва не наступив на Адели. Все-все, вплоть до горизонта, в белом, пушистом плене!  
  
\-  _Доброе утро, соня, -_ хмыкнул Франкенштейн мысленно, почувствовав мое настроение, и тут же поморщился. Раз наяву не могу, чтобы детей не разбудить, то хоть мысленно можно восторженно пискнуть ! \-  _Даже не ожидал такой реакции.  
  
\- А как же иначе? Посмотри как здорово! - _ подхватив Адели за животик, я устроила ее у себя на руке, и тут же сбежала вниз, продолжая уже вслух. - Это же так отлично! Свежо, морозец, щиплющий за щеки, игры в снегу, зимние виды спорта! И так бело вокруг! - положила малышку возле ее мисок, а сама поставила воду кипятиться. - Или можно греться в доме и наблюдать через окно за метелью. Идеально, как ни посмотри!  
  
\- Я уже понял, что ты любишь зиму, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, а я, напевая себе под нос, готовила кофе, чувствуя необычайную бодрость и легкий холод, что ненавязчивым ветерком пробегался по ногам. Но вскакивать в обувь я не спешила, только то и дело выглядывала за окно, будто боясь, что снег перестанет падать еще толком не покрыв землю пуховым покрывалом. Но нет, крупные, будто ломтики ваты, снежинки, быстро падали на землю, здорово мешая в обозрении. С этим и боролся не только Франкенштейн, но и другие водители, что я заметила как только подошла к водительскому сидению, глядя на активно работающие дворники, что приносили мало толку.   
  
\- Держи, - положила кофе в специальную выемку на приборной панели, и сама села рядом, подогнув под себя ногу. - И долго так уже метет? Сколько вы в пути?  
  
\- Метет так от шести утра, а мы в пути с пяти, - легко бросил мой муж, явно спокоен от того, что ехали мы сейчас по прямой. - Пришлось останавливаться, так как модифицированные подняли панику, что мы на летних резинах.   
  
\- Ну что тут поделать, - безрадостно хмыкнула, чувствуя укол стыда. - Поменяй мы колеса заранее, компания сдающая кемпера узнала бы об этом, а учитывая, что этот снег - неожиданность для людей, то это было бы подозрительно.   
  
\- Так я им и объяснил. Заодно и сказал, чтобы не ехали слишком быстро, - любимый фыркнул, глядя на меня с едва заметной грустью в глазах. - А ты как, оправилась уже после сна? - я скривилась, вспомнив безрадостную концовку сновидения.  
  
\- Ох, даже не напоминай, - бросила это больше для красного словца, нежели действительно прося об этом мужа. Итак уже вспомнилось все, вплоть до малейших деталей. Вместе с тем ужасным ощущением, которое тогда чудом удалось мне срубить на корню, сбегая на разговор со своим симбионтом. - Даже не хочу верить, что такое будущее может нас ждать. Все-таки, маловероятно, что меня могут поймать в плен, особенно сейчас. Да и то, что я пусть и по незнанию убила школьников... Слишком скверно, чтобы быть правдой.   
  
\- Я бы не зарекался, - Франкенштейн покачал головой, а я заинтересованно на него посмотрела, хлебнув кофе и пытаясь немного отрешиться от своих чувств.  
  
\- А ты все видел? - деловито переспросила у него, уже собираясь предъявить доказательства, что это невозможно. - С самого-самого начала?  
  
\- Да, - коротко ответил он, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. - Твой сон начался почти сразу же, как ты уснула, так что можно сказать, я его вместе с тобой смотрел, и знаешь... - Франки бросил на меня мимолетный взгляд и потом сразу же посмотрел на дорогу. - Я не считаю аргументом того, что все было нереально, только лишь то, что тебя накачали адилином и дитилином. Это могло быть только средством, чтобы удерживать тебя в бессознательном состоянии. Схватить тебя могли по другому, - ладони мужа недовольно сжались на руле, на я знала, что эта злость не в мою сторону направленна. - У каждого, Оля, у абсолютно каждого, даже у божества, есть своя ахиллесова пята. Даже если о ней ничего и никому не известно. И я бы тебя попросил, будь осторожна. Пользуйся той врожденной осторожностью, ладно?  
  
\- Хэ-э-эй, ты чего? - я немного склонилась к Франки, чувствуя его страх за меня и прижалась максимально осторожно, чтобы не мешать ему водить как прежде, то есть - безупречно. - Я ведь не просто так пообещала, что сделаю все наоборот. Я  _правда_ собираюсь так поступить, как только появится мало-мальски схожая ситуация. Пускай то, что мы увидели, будет лишь предупреждением, а не будущим, которого нельзя будет изменить.   
  
\- Если ты действительно так поступишь, то думаю, можно будет не волноваться, - в глазах мужа появились бесенята, и я заинтересованно на него взглянула. - Так же, как можно не волноваться о безопасности. Теперь, после моих указаний, есть уверенность, что наши водители крайне осторожно следят за дорогой - ловко меняя тему, Франки указал на свой телефон, где был групповой чат водителей. Раньше там отображалось много сообщений касательно остановок, маршрута, и преимущественно от Тао, но сейчас молчали все. Покачала головой и сдавлено хихикнула, представляя себе лица парней, что точно сейчас вцепились в руль, как в спасательный круг.  
  
\- За безопасность, при таком раскладе, действительно можно не беспокоиться, думаю. А как с нашим маршрутом? - я задумчиво сделала глоток кофе, наблюдая за панорамой города, который мы обогнули, двигаясь по автостраде. - Будем останавливаться где-то в харчевнях?  
  
\- Нет, на это у нас времени не будет - едем почти без остановок, чтобы успеть доехать до наступления ночи. Я с парнями уже договорился, никто из голода не умрет - в каждом кемпере есть свой человек, что будет отвечать за готовку.  
  
\- Небось, были изменения в составах? - хмыкнула, не представляя себе, кто же мог бы готовить Кадисам, у которых пока что еще лапки. Или в кемпере, где кроме Мэй и Бенго были одни благородные. Любимый, услышав мои мысли, кивнул.  
  
\- Да, только в тех двух мы сделали небольшую замену. К Мэй подселили Юну, а к Мастеру - Эшлин, - новость о полукровке меня удивила, но вскоре на губах появилась хищная улыбка.   
  
\- О, я думала что своему Мастеру ты не доверишь кого-то менее талантливого Сейры, - поддела Франкенштейна, на что тот только закатил глаза, но потом улыбнулся мне.   
  
\- Эшлин очень способная девушка. И должен признать, в комплекте с Музакой, довольно удачно готовит, так что я спокоен, - фыркнул он, а я, притворно схватившись за сердце, отложила кофе подальше, изображая на своем лице искренний ужас.   
  
\- И супер-пупер секретную рецептуру чая ей доверил?! - на мой возглас милый рассмеялся, бросив только полное осуждения "Ольга!" и я смех подхватила, ретировавшись на кухню.  
  
Надо было накормить Адели, что пока что еще не мяукала, но явно поглядывала в мою сторону. Заметив, что я к ней направляюсь, она села, заинтересованно поглядывая то на меня, то на миски, заставив меня сдержано хохотнуть. И ожидаемо, сразу приступила к еде, как только я ей наложила корм. Вздохнув, я села допить кофе, решая не дергать пока что Франкенштейна, что снова внимательно следил за дорогой. Не успев даже толком задуматься о планах на сегодня, услышала копошение этажом выше, а потом сдавленное, немного испуганное "мама". Вот и проснулась малышня. Но сегодня, прежде чем мы все позавтракаем, дети должны познакомится с явлением снегопада. Без сомнений отложила на стол недопитое кофе, и умчалась наверх, спеша не только от предвкушения, но также потому что началось хныканье и призыв энергии Копья.   
  
\- Доброе утро, деточки, - улыбнулась всей тройке, что была в манеже и не долго думая, указала на окно, что было сразу над временной кроваткой. - Вы только посмотрите, что за окном твориться! Снегопад. Сегодня день вашего знакомства со снегом, - улыбнулась детям, что уже прилипли к стеклу, рассматривая массивные хлопья спадающие с небес. - Ваш первый, во всех смыслах, снег!  
  
\- Снег! Я думала, это только в мультиках так! - первой отозвалась Вика, хлопнув в ладоши, а Фрэнсис, порядком озадаченная реакцией как моей, так и сестры, развернулась в мою сторону.   
  
\- А снег - это классно? - спросила она, а я хохотнула, глядя на то, с каким шоком за всем наблюдает Генри. А после и кивнула дочке.   
  
\- Для меня - классно, я люблю зиму. Но нравиться ли это вам - это уже вы мне скажете. Папа, к примеру, равнодушен к зиме, - легко пожала плечами, будто желая показать детям, что такая реакция тоже вполне нормальная. - Некоторые люди и вовсе не любят зиму и снег, и так тоже можно.   
  
\- Красиво, - Генри склонил голову вбок, наблюдая за белоснежным склоном, и я, не сдержавшись, погладила его по голове.  
  
\- Это еще ничего. К вечеру, наверное, снега будет столько, что все вокруг будет белое-белое, - дети снова обратили на меня внимание, и я развела руки в стороны, будто пытаясь показать как много этого снега будет. Малышня рассмеялась, но потом Вика посмотрела на меня так, как всегда смотрит, когда что-то хочет. С едва уловимой хитринкой, невинно хлопая глазками.   
  
\- А нам можно будет выйти, посмотреть на снег? Или только вечером? - при последнем вопросе Виктория скорчила горестную мордашку, но я на это не купилась. Лишь сделала вид, что задумалась.   
  
\- Хм-м-м... Думаю, что если будете послушными, то мы с папой разрешим вам выйти, когда дядя Тао остановится выгуливать Рикки, - приложила ладонь к подбородку, сквозь прищуренные веки наблюдая как разом подобралась эта троица.  
  
\- Будем послушны, честно, - Фрэнсис была предельно серьезная, говоря не только в своем имени, да и еще ладошкой похлопала по своей груди. - Обещаем.  
  
\- Ну раз обещаете, - я сдержала смешок, поднеся ладони на уровень лица, - тогда пойдем. Если, конечно, переживете нападения щекотного монстра! - воскликнула с азартом, глядя как малышня с визгом расползается в разные стороны по манежу, пытаясь уйти от моих касаний.   


***

  
Умывание и завтрак прошли в штатном режиме. Дети действительно показывали чудеса послушности, как только поняли, что на горизонте замаячила возможность вознаграждения. Должна признать, это явление меня порядком удивило, и для интереса предложила деткам сегодня обойтись без мультиков и техники. Ну, точнее, как обойтись... Только одну серию мультиков собиралась им включить. И какого же было мое удивление, когда на мое предложение согласились! На радостях аж вытащила из кармашка их игрушки, и помогала построить железную дорогу Вики, что купили в Диснейленде и конструкторы, подаренные на день рождения. Было до того тепло и по домашнему, что улыбка сама просилась на уста, и причем, не только у меня - через нашу связь чувствовала, что Франкенштейн не следит за дорогой в полной мере, а то и дело отвлекается, чтобы не пропустить моменты общего досуга.   
  
После этих забав я стала готовить обед, и опять-таки, детки решили поразить меня своей покладистостью и самостоятельностью. Они стали мне помогать, причем со многими задачами справлялись не хуже тех же модифицированных или благородных. В такие моменты поглядывала на них с гордостью, решая не портить себе сегодняшнего дня размышлениями о том, что такое поведение не нормально для детей их возраста. Ведь, если так призадуматься, когда мне было шесть я тоже уже тянулась к кастрюлям, иногда мне даже доверяли нож, так что можно было сказать, что по этой части их развитие было нормальным. Поэтому, разложив обед по тарелкам и неспешно покушав, мы с хитрым хихиканьем отправились в водительский отсек. А то как так, папа и не попробует обеда, приготовленного общими усилиями? Не дело это, папу надо накормить, несмотря на сопротивление!  
  
Обрадовав детей вестью о поощрении их поведения, я побежала с ними наверх (усиленно имитируя громкую, будто у слона, походку, что тут же за мной начали с гиканьем повторять) и включила им Тома и Джерри. А сама решила использовать это время для полезного, и стала убирать кухню. А так как использовала сверхсилы, и в отличии от благородных - знала как это делать, чтобы не допустить разгрома - то кухня сияла чистотой спустя несколько минут. Значит, будет еще время переговорить с Франкенштейном. Присела на место пассажира, задумчиво глядя как дворники смахивают с лобового стекла намокшие снежинки.   
  
\- Должна сказать, я ожидала, что будет холоднее здесь, но ничего, вроде как, жить можно, - начала наш разговор довольно нейтрально, и услышала как фыркнул любимый, потянувшись к какао, что шло бонусом к обеду.   
  
\- Не считая лаборатории, я включил обогрев на полную мощь. Так что можешь пойти туда, и проверить, какая была бы температура, если бы обогрев работал в прежнем режиме.   
  
\- Ух, не хочу, там наверное холоднее чем в морозилке, - поежилась немного и посмотрела на экран телефона. Водители с того времени, когда я туда заглядывала в последний раз, обменялись только несколькими сообщениями касательно того, куда поворачивать на развилках. Не было ни слова об остановках, и это волновало. Тао забыл о Рикки, что ли, или как? Не встречая протеста со стороны мужа, я взяла его телефон и тут же набрала хакера. Ответили мне сразу же с громкоговорителя, так как на фоне отчетливо было слышно смех и вопли Шинву и Ик-Хана, которых тщетно пытались успокоить Суйи и Гарда.   
  
\- Слушаю, шеф, что-то случилось? У нас ЧП? - отчетливо раздался голос Тао и все остальные замолчали, очевидно прислушиваясь.  
  
\- Говорит шефиня. Тао, скажи мне, а ты случаем не забыл о своем Рикки? - названный тут же тяфнул, будто подтверждая что меня слышит. - О, теперь хотя бы знаю, что ты его не потерял нигде в лесу.  
  
\- Да Оля, да как можно, чтобы я его и потерял?! - Тао явно притворно оскорбился, так как до меня донеслись смешки этой компании. - Мы когда с утра были на прогулке, то он сделал все свои дела и пока что не проситься. А что, мы должны делать привал?  
  
\- Да вот, думала немного проветриться, пока Рикки будет гулять, - бросила легко, не собираясь никому навязывать своего мнения, но в наш разговор включился Франкенштейн.  
  
\- Тао, вы там уже пообедали?  
  
\- Да, а что? - тут же осведомился хакер, и в трубке раздался звук вибрации. В чате водителей тут же появился аналогичный вопрос остальным водителям кемперов.   
  
\- Сделать привал не такая плохая идея. Кто захочет - присоединится, или возможно другие водители, что еще не обедали, охотно поедят со спокойствием.  
  
Такую идею поддержал не только кемпер Тао, но и остальные. По сути, кроме Гарды, самого хакера, нас с детьми и Музаки с Эшлин не выходил из кемперов. По сути, все оборотни вышли, как были, разве что на Эшлин накинули куртку и шапку, за что не могла не похвалить Музаку. И пока Тао прилежно выгуливал свою собаку, мы с Франки знакомили детей со снегом. В общем, просто дали детям его в руку, показывая как лепить снежки и бросать, ловили снежинки на протянутую ладонь, а потом быстро направились назад - малыши удивились тому, что все холодное, и тащили нас обратно, в теплое помещение кемпера. С улыбкой повиновалась их просьбам, только на минуту задержавшись. Ведь честно говоря, мне тоже хотелось насладиться первым в этом году снегом.  
  
Мой взгляд, с заснеженных холмов скользнул на горизонт. За тучами не было видно солнца, но уже медленно темнело. Отец, похоже, действительно проделал немалый труд - солнце, как и полагалось зимней порой, было отделенное от нашей планеты, даже не верилось что все так резко изо дня на день изменилось. А то ли еще будет, учитывая, что мы так близко к полюсу собираемся припереться. Но факт есть факт - зима была шикарной, как я и помнила в детстве. Счастливо выдохнув, посмотрела сначала как в нашем кемпере зажигается свет (с легкой руки моего мужа, что пошел с детьми) а потом и в других. И в каждом окне я видела улыбчивые, радостные лица. Это было прекрасно, это поселило в моей душе не только тепло, но также и уверенность, что я все делаю правильно. Что всем эти каникулы точно запомнятся, а некоторых, возможно, и круто изменят.   
  
Напоследок мой взгляд приковала рыжая косичка Эшлин, что убегала от Рикки. Пес при движении раскидывал снег во все стороны, под громкий хохот Тао, что его отпустил. Покачала головой, но никого ругать не стала - было очевидно, что Эшлин подобное времяпровождение нравится. Насмотревшись на это, а так же на то, как в эту игру в догонялки включился Музака, я хмыкнула, и пошла в сторону нашего кемпера. Пойду к детям, поспрашиваю их, понравилось ли им, и придумаю разные развлечения - в конце-концов, еще всего-то четыре часа и мы будем уже на месте. И тогда я точно покажу им всю прелесть зимних забав и свежего, колючего холода!  
  
  


***

  
Вот уже пол часа я сидела возле манежа, колдуя маленькие, летающие, разноцветные фаерболлы, что издали могли бы напоминать гирлянду. Полтора часа назад, немного после того, как я вернулась в кемпер, мы с мужем заметили, что малышня зевает так широко, что сейчас челюсть сломает. Долго наблюдать за их мучениями я не стала, и тихо расспрашивая, как им снег, убаюкала их, а потом расположила в манеже. Когда дети уже уснули, за одном было очень темно, ночь полностью вошла в свои владения. И почти весь тот час, что дети спали, весь час, нашего пути, я переговорила с Франкенштейном, касательно наших планов. И только когда отметила смс от других водителей, что будем через час, то побежала к детям. Взглянув на тьму, я поняла, что чтобы их разбудить, надо бы включить свет, а то испугаются. Но и не резко выдергивать же со сна, иначе капризны будут...  
  
И именно поэтому я сейчас сидела, создавая некое подобие сетки из фаерболов. Такое точно заинтересует наших спиногрызов, и тогда они точно охотнее пойдут со мной на сотрудничество, чего бы это ни касалось. Да и создать им настроение, хоть и особого праздника нет - хотелось. И себе тоже, кривить душой не буду. В итоге, так засмотрелась на все это дело, что когда закончила - вся троица лежала, завороженно глядя то на меня, то на "лампочки". А так как света было достаточно, то даже не пришлось зажигать то главное в комнате - просто вытащила малышню из кроватки, и пояснив, что и к чему, стала вытаскивать из кармашка им одежду, и себе заодно тоже. И не успела я даже начать их одевать, как меня тут же за руку поймал Генрих, смотря серьезно и с нотками какого-то упрека.   
  
\- Мама, папе тоже нужна одежда, - передала мысли мужу, и все мы имели возможность услышать его смех внизу, так как близняшки молчали, напряженно наблюдая за этой сценкой.  
  
\- Слышал, папа? Без одежды не обойдешься, - пользуясь конструктами, создала любимому верхнюю одежду, самого обычного кроя. Ведь главное, чтобы тепло. Сынок, заметив это, довольно кивнул, улыбаясь и больше не сопротивляясь.   
  
Можно сказать, это был единственный инцидент во время сборов дети все еще были послушны, словно забыли, что в общем-то уже получили то, чего желали взамен за образцовое поведение, и я не спешила им напоминать об этом. А вот чем их поощрить я потом найду, это точно. Таким образом, когда мы уже подъехали на место, на неотором отдалении от отеля, мы уже были готовы. И когда кемпер еще даже толком не остановился, я, уже при полном параде, выпрыгнула прямо в снег, запрокинув голову, и глядя как снежинки кружаться у меня над головой, падая уже вовсе не яростно, а спокойно. Вскоре, наверное, снегопад и вовсе прекратиться. Мой взгляд с темного неба скользнул на комплекс, в котором нам придется жить, и модифицирован глаз тут же выхватил, как работники спешно и рискованно развешивают гирлянды. Ура, будет атмосферно!  
  
Оглянувшись назад, заметила, что все кемпера уже остановились, прямо на фоне заснеженных холмов. Отвернувшись от нашего кемпера, заметила небольшое озеро и хищно улыбнулась. Похоже, часть из развлечений, отложенных на завтра, можно будет провести и сегодня. Тем более, что я к этому готова более чем, в любое время суток. А вот остальные... Посмотрела как народ вываливается с кемперов не спеша, даже несколько лениво. Думаю, что все присутствующие будут не против, а очень даже за размять косточки и зарядиться энергией и позитивом. И именно поэтому чуть отошла, чтобы все имели на меня обозрение, и весело замахала рукой, призывая всех подойти ко мне, поближе, и заценить размеры нашего катка.  
  
\- Народ, айда сюда! - все, предусмотрительное напялившие на себя раннее купленную верхнюю одежду, медленно стекались ко мне. Конечно, они продвигались бы быстрее, если бы так завороженно не оглядывались, но я даже не думала прерывать это занятие. В конце-концов, очень хорошо их понимаю, сказка от папочки получилась замечательной, грехом бы было скрывать свое восхищение.    
  
\- Вот так да, еще ведь недавно жарились у Колизея, - Розария явно хотела не то поддеть нас, не то пошутить, но у благородной получилось это только восхищенно пробормотать, перехватив у Франкенштейна удивленную этим великолепием Викторию. Все-таки, когда мы выходили в первый раз, все выглядело скромнее, не приметнее, словом, вполне обычно.   
  
\- Чудеса и только, - поддержала ее Юна, и я не была в силах сдержать облегченный смешок.    
  
\- Это мой папа мне отплатил за беспардонное выдергивание из мира, - объяснила это тем, кто еще не в курсе и развела руками, отдав Фрэнсис М-24. А потом и вовсе сделала круг вокруг своей оси, словно желая показать уровень своей радости. - Недурно вышло - как я и желала, зимняя сказка!    
  
\- Давайте слепим из снега Родерик-ним, - влезла с предложением Мэй, которое никто не поддержал кроме самого Родерика. Жучара, конечно, не мог распетушиться, но его счастье что делал он это тихо и далеко от меня, так что вполне удачно получалось проигнорировать.    
  
\- Странные у девушек желания, - не давая мне вставить даже и слова на предложение Мэй, тут же пробормотал Раэль смахивая с лица снег, прежде чем успел растаять, и несколько неодобрительно косясь в мою сторону.    
  
\- Какая девушка, такие и желания, - хмыкнул Тао, но заметив, а скорее почувствовав на себе взгляд Франкенштейна, покрылся потом, несмотря на холод. Но отдать должное ему стоило - он успешно замял конфликт, что эта язва несмышленая могла затеять. - Т-тоесть, я не представляю себе, чтобы кто-то смел шефиню назвать обычной, она у нас самая необычная, да, парни? - в ответ с ним нестройно согласились другие модифицированные и благородные. Ухмыльнулась, глядя на эту картину и покачивая головой. Льстецы, причем, наглые! Но приятно, врать не стану.   
  
\- Там есть гостиница, - Франки, заметив что обстановка стала немного напряженной, тут же поспешил ее разрядить и указал пальцем на домик, что всем наверняка было заметно издалека, даже нашему человеческому Джин-Хо. - Я уже забронировал места. Мы бы могли, конечно, побыть в кемперах, но боюсь что отепление бы не справилось достойно с поставленной задачей, никто не ожидал, что нас занесет в снега.   
  
\- Точно, водить было сложно, резины еще ведь и ко всему - летние, - пожаловался Тао, но со смешком - Рикки, конечно, не остался в кемпере, и сейчас с большой охотой пытался апортировать снежки, бросаемые хакером, и очень недоумевал, когда они исчезали при прикосновении со снегом. Ик-Хан это снимал, незлобно посмеиваясь. Но так как народ, после этого объявления собирался идти в кемпера упаковывать трусишки, я решила вернуть все внимание себе и громко хлопнула пару раз в ладоши.    
  
\- Значит так, народ, озеро вон там видите? - указала на замороженный водоем чуть ниже по склону, что уже себе приметила.    
  
\- Видим, но что с того? - не скрывая опаски, отозвался Кира, на что я улыбнулась ему, немного кровожадно, не спеша успокаивать. А то как он трепать нервишки вне поле боя, так горазд, а я что, хуже? Хотя... Не буду спорить, что он там себе навоображал мне было безумно интересно.    
  
\- Подходим ко мне и называем номер обуви, - завершая свою интригу, тем самым сменив улыбку на более дружелюбную, я окинула взглядом окружающих. - Никто не будет исключением, даже тройняшки будут с нами. Все дружно идем учиться кататься на коньках.    
  
\- Коньки? Ты имеешь в виду... маленьких лошадей? - недоумевал Раэль, и смотрел на меня так, будто уже придумал, какими словами упрекнуть в умственной отсталости.    
  
\- Такой древний парень и не знает, что такое коньки? - Джин-Хо удивился чуть ли не сразу после слов благородного, тем самым меня защищая. Я знала, все Санву - душки!    
  
\- А лед какой толщины? - отозвалась Мэй, что как раз разглядывала издалека озеро. - Нас всех выдержит?   
  
\- А я вам здесь зачем? - ухмыльнулась своей подруге, и пусть в этом не было нужды - создала на ладони ледяные шипы, вокруг которых танцевали снежинки, уже на первый взгляд отличные от тех, которые лениво падали с небес. Розария, что как раз шепотом объясняла Раэлю что такое коньки, прервалась, пытаясь удержать Вику. Она как и ее брат и сестра вырывались, пытаясь глянуть на созданное эту небольшую демонстрацию сил поближе.    
  
\- Мама волшебница, - с уверенностью кинула Фрэнсис, пытаясь вылететь из рук М-24 и очевидно, даже не до конца этот факт. Ее вел за собой чистый интерес.  
  
\- Только минута концентрации, - пробормотала себе под нос, но в образовавшеся тишине меня точно все услышали. Направив руку в сторону озера, я подняла, будто из самих глубин водоема свойственные ему нити воды, тут же соединяя их с нитями воздуха. И те ледяные связки, что ложились поверх существующего льда, я напоследок еще и приласкала своей силой, порядочно укрепив. Победно ухмыльнулась, понимая что после таких манипуляций еще не скоро озеро растает. - И все. Лед выдержит даже яростную игру в хоккей.   
  
\- О нет, - как-то растеряно буркнул Ик-Хан, уже разворачиваясь к кемперу, но пути побега пресекли ему Шинву и Эшлин.   
  
\- Не переживай, я уверена, никто ничего себе не сломает, - заверила его подруга, очевидно пытаясь успокоить добродушной улыбкой.    
  
\- Тебе легко говорить, тебе упасть не позволит папа, - обреченно ответил юный хакер, будто смиряясь с тем, что может пострадать. Нет, так дело не пойдет!    
  
\- Так мы и тебе найдем кого-то, кто сможет поддержать, - подошла к нему, успокаивая его не только улыбкой, но и небольшой правкой ауры и дала ему в руки коньки, тем самым начав выдавать и остальным нужный инвентарь.    
  
\- Отличная идея, - поддержала мою идею Мэй, несмотря на постную мину Раэля. - Заодно и согреемся.    
  
\- Я, пожалуй, буду держаться подальше, - хохотнул Джин-Хо, натягивая объёмный шарф на нос, будто желая спрятаться. А я не думала даже на такое купиться, и шла в его направлении, по пути всучив коньки Раэлю. Тот явно демонтсративно, выражая свой протест, держал на вытянутых руках коньки и наблюдал за остальными. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он недоумевает, для чего предназначен этот предмет. Ну и ладно, уверенная, кто-то этой принцессе точно объяснит.  
  
\- Джин-Хо, все - так все! Не отмажешься! - опередив меня, с азартом окликнул Шинву, облачившись в свои коньки и помогая в этом деле Эшлин. Что конечно же, Музака не мог не проконтролировать. Но зато какое у него недоуменное выражение лица!   
  
\- Точно, не надо отказываться, - проявив редкое единомышленные с нашим рыжиком, поддакнула Суйи, осторожно двигаясь по снегу, так как уже облачилась в коньки. Вижу, кроме Ик-Хана все наши ученики более или менее знакомы с коньками и кататься будут. Тем временем, ко мне за снаряжением потянулись и другие, так что мне достаточно было просто встать на месте и быстро сплетя нужный конструкт - вручить. Не пререкаясь а так же не скрывая своего интереса, ко мне подкатили наши юные благородные, то бишь, Сейра, Регис и Раджек, называя свои размеры.  
  
\- Уверена, учителей будет много, так что не стесняйтесь и не бойтесь выходить на лед, - хмыкнула, уже не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.   
  
Чуть ли не сразу стала жестами подзывать всех, кто стоял с пустыми руками и неприкаянно. В числе таких, естественно, были наши Кадисы, и их я подозвала в первую очередь. И о чудо, Франкенштейн в кои-то веки не протестовал против развлечений, которые ждали Ноблесс. Обслужив наших Кадисов, и отослав их с разбирательствами касательно одевания к их одноклассникам, я стала раздавать и дальше снаряжение, по большей части - нашим скромным жителям Лукедонии, которые на житейское "эй, иди сюда" реагировать, похоже, не умеют. Но в итоге все получили коньки, все разобрались как их надевать, так что всей кучей мы направились к озеру. Никто не решался идти первым, и пример решил подать мой муж, ловко спускаясь на лед и отталкиваясь ногой, тут же проехал к середине озера, останавливаясь. Попахивало позерством, конечно, но я просто не смогла себя сдержать от того, чтобы с предвкушением захлопать в ладоши.  
  
\- Ух, всегда так хотела уметь! - доверительно воскликнула, уже представляя себе те сложные фигуры, что наконец-то смогу проделать на льде.  
  
\- То есть, ты не умеешь кататься? - с удивлением, а даже - с опаской, переспросил Такео.   
  
\- Не умела, - нарочно подчеркнула это, чувствуя себя уверенной в себе и делая два шага к кромке озера. - Но сейчас я уверена, с модификациями не уметь - невозможно. Так что цените, сейчас будет мастер-класс!   
  
\- Только не надо так как в пантеоне, - подколка от Кирилла прозвучала прежде, чем я ступила на лед, но огрызаться не стала, только махнув на него рукой.   
  
\- У людей странные развлечения, - вздохнул Раэль, но Мэй подхватила его под руку.   
  
\- Не ворчи, смотри, что они будут делать, потом повторяй, - назидательным тоном бросила она ему   
  
\- Хорошо.   
  
\- Я пробую, - расхрабрился Бенго и, ступив на лед, тут же плашмя рухнул на него. Со стоном перевернувшись на спину он на миг поднял руку. - Начинайте без меня.   
  
Пожав плечами, я решила последовать желанию стрелка, и начать без него. Все-таки, на коньках падения - вещь обычная, по себе помню. Раньше мои навыки были так себе, азы знала, но все равно прохлаждалась только у ограждений, если выходила на лед. А сейчас все точно будет иначе! Сделав уверенный шаг на лед, я оттолкнулась, собираясь покрасоваться не хуже Франкенштейна. Только вот сил не рассчитала, и оттолкнулась слишком сильно. Паника, так известная мне из прошлой жизни, тут же забилась в разуме, взвыв сиреной, а я только прошмыгнула на большой скорости мимо Франки. Оглянувшись на него коротко, я тут же посмотрела на лед перед собой, и отметила, что на всей скорости несусь в сторону сугроба. Ну уж нет, не хочу холодную встречу лицом! Вспомнив вечные советы подруг, я попыталась согнуть ноги в коленях, но только поскользнулась.   
  
Заработав быстро ногами, я откинулась чуть назад, надеясь в случае чего, влететь хоть не лицом, или хотя бы как-то боком, что ли, но где там... Уж лучше бы сугроб! Моя нога подвернулась как-то странно и особо ублюдочно, от чего я, прежде сделав чуть ли не идеальную растяжку, задрав ногу, упала. Причем, сначала чуть ли жопу себе не отбила, а потом еще и затылком в лед приложилась... В мыслях Франки эта картинка пронеслась, будто на повторе, и я невольно посмотрела - да уж, покрасовалась так покрасовалась, умением артистично падать, разве что. Шок, запоздалая, тупая боль, вместе с шумом в ушах будто парализовали меня, и я донельзя отчетливо услышала хмыканье Кирилла. А потом он же и решил отозваться, дескать, прокомментировать ситуацию.  
  
\- Да уж, таким талантом грех не поделиться, такой талант не пропьешь, - аура осуждения, что разлилась со всех сторон и сосредоточилась на Кире, была словно бальзам на душу, и я прикрыла глаза. Может, через секундочку обо мне, и моем позоре забудут? Ну пожалуйста?


	198. Часть 195

Конечно же, я могла и не надеяться, что обо мне, и моей минуте позора, задумывавшейся как шикарная демонстрация умений, тут же забудут. Ага, счас, прилетит фея и махнет палочкой, чтобы Оля была довольная. Я не двигалась вообще, будто это могло убедить народ что вообще-то и внимания особо обращать не стоит, но куда там! Вначале раздался характерный звук лезвий коньков об лед, а потом надо мной нависла харя Франкенштейна. Именно харя, потому что этот прищур и хитрую ухмылку никак иначе не назовешь. Я конечно понимаю, что муж чувствовал, что кроме моей гордости ничего не пострадало, но хоть для вида он не мог притвориться, что обеспокоен моим состоянием? В ответ на такую вредность я только нахмурилась, пытаясь выглядеть максимально угрожающе, но уловив нотки веселости в ауре мужа, осознала, что в этом тоже провалилась.  
  
\- _Как там погодка внизу?  
  
\- Отлично, всю жизнь о подобном мечтала, - _ яд в моих мыслях только идиот бы не заметил, так что вполне закономерно вскоре услышала несколько смешков: своего симбионта, Франки и даже братьев Кадисов. _\- Харе тебе уже веселиться, лучше помоги мне встать!  
  
\- Как пожелаешь,_ \- Франкенштейн тут же протянул мне руку, за которую я схватилась и медленно, крайне осторожно поднялась до сидячего положения, сразу оглядываясь. Мы находились ближе к середине этого озера, нежели к берегу, и это меня не особо радовало. А глянув на толпу, из которой ярко выделялась своим воодушевлением Мэй, я и вовсе тяжело вздохнула. Санву, словно перехватив мой взгляд, тут же начала действовать и толкнула на лед, не ожидавшего подобной подлянки, Раэля.   
  
\- Хочу как она! - крикнув, она заехала на лед, невысоко подпрыгнула и с глухим стуком упала на спину. От такого я аж непроизвольно дернулась, и тут же перевела взгляд на Раэля. Глядя на то, как он замахал руками в попытке поймать равновесие и быстро перебирал ногами, я уж думала что он присоединиться к нам, упавшим, но зараза Кертье есть зараза - все-таки смог остановиться. Справившись с участившимся дыханием, он посмотрел на Мэй, что не вставая, отталкивалась лезвиями и хохотала, скользя, а потом перевел взгляд на толпу, выпрямляясь и принимая максимально элегантную позу. Ну вы посмотрите, как распетушился! Заручившись поддержкой Франкенштейна, я попыталась встать, но когда ноги чуть шпагатом не разъехались - поспешно села обратно, от греха подальше. Вот уж пришел страх, откуда не ждали...  
  
\- Мэй, не надо повторять за Ольгой, это хорошо не кончится, - борясь со смехом бросил оборотень, не обращая внимания на упреки Юны, сопровождаемые короткими тычками под ребра.  
  
\- Кира, язык под под корень срежу, - почувствовав своим долгом осадить этого домашнего тролля, с негодованием отозвалась, придавая голосу сердитые нотки. - Копьем! - решительно добавила, понимая, что такая угроза уже быстрее подействует, только вот ужаса я не вселяла вообще ни в кого, что уж тут говорить о нашем штатном оборотне, что всегда и везде нарывался без задней мысли. Грянул дружеский хохот и все медленно стали стекаться на поверхность озера, а я почувствовала, как предательски краснею. Не знаю, каким образом, но именно этот факт заставил Франкенштейна растаять, и больше не смотреть на меня с такой откровенной ухмылкой.  
  
\- Ладно, побаловались, и хватит, - Франки решительно поймал меня за предплечье, пытаясь вздернуть вверх, но я только округлила глаза, и словно кислотой плеснула на него страхом по нашей ментальной связи. Тогда-то муженек и проникся, глядя на меня широко открытыми глазами. - Так ты не притворялась с этим страхом?  
  
\- А ты бы притворялся, если бы такой пирует сделал? - он посмотрел на меня недоуменно, будто решая, лучше ли будет согласиться, или отказаться, и я надулась, скрестив руки на груди. - Я то думала, что с новыми силами и безупречной координацией будет легче научиться, но кто же знал, что ничего особо не измениться...  
  
\- Ты боишься льда? - заинтересованно спросил Франкенштейн, а я от него отвернулась, не желая признаваться в этом. Но в голове всплыло воспоминание, как в детстве подруга сломала кисть и запястье а я чуть не влетела головой в забор, если бы меня не остановил какой-то мужчина. Хотя, вспоминая это сейчас, то думаю, тогда он был немногим старше меня сейчас. Но все равно воспоминание было до того неприятным, что абсурдный и сильный страх даже легонько удариться об лед остался до сих пор. Снова смотреть на Франки я не стала, давая ему время, чтобы проникнуться моей ситуацией, а сама осмотрелась по сторонам.  
  
Кто разделился на группки, кто был в гордом одиночестве, но все как-то этот лед покоряли. Ну, почти все - Джин-Хо на берегу копался в телефоне. Но в итоге, спрятав его в карман, ступил на лед и... Просто поехал. Красиво и вполне себе так уверено. Я уж думала, он умеет, раз отнекивался вначале. Раэль, кстати, тоже за ним наблюдал, и очевидно, запомнив движения, вскоре так же уверенно заскользил, и на его лице можно было заметить даже некоторое наслаждение. Да твою мать... Как они это делают? Как от одного только наблюдения учаться так потрясающе двигаться? Даже наши Ноблесс нормально так катались, уверено проплыв возле нас с Франкенштейном, хотя руку дам себе отрезать, что сегодня впервые в жизни напялили на себя коньки! Это просто возмутительно! И вот не то чтобы я завидовала... Хотя нет, завидовала, себя не обманешь. Ведь кроме меня неумением отличались только Бенго и Мэй, лежащие рядом на льду.  
  
\- Привет, друг, - пускай я и не особо хотела подслушивать, но ко мне донесся голос Мэй, обращен к Бенго.  
  
\- Привет, - вздохнул снайпер. - Не ушиблась?  
  
\- Нет, - улыбнулась Мэй, по своему обыкновению заражая других позитивом.  
  
\- А я тут о смысле жизни думаю, - вновь вздохнул парень, и я решила, что лучше дальше не подслушивать и отвернулась. По воле случая, мои глаза зацепились за лицо мужа, что пытливо на меня смотрел. Видать, все мои мысли уже прочитал, проанализировал и сделал свой вывод, так как от него чувствовалась решительность.  
  
\- Ладно, так, - он поднялся, указывая мне на свои ступни. Пятки вместе, носы отдалены друг от друга чуть ли не в прямом угле. - Запомни это стойку, - поняв, что я отметила именно то, как были расположены его ноги, я кивнула. - Для начала, нам надо будет подняться, и если сможешь встать так, то это уже будет половина успеха.  
  
\- Да, половина? - протянула с сомнением, глядя как муж протягивает мне руку, чтобы поднять. - Ты не забывай, меня уже пытались учить кататься. И эти ваши "ступни елочкой", "колени согнуты" "тормози боком" я знаю, и как-то на большее, чем кататься возле ограждения как тролейбус, я все равно не способна.  
  
\- А у тебя просто такого замечательного учителя, как я, не было, вот поэтому и не умеешь, - Франкенштейн обаятельно мне улыбнулся и я на секунду даже растворилась в этой улыбке, забылась в этих глазах. Словом, увлеклась до того, что не заметила не только, что меня подняли, но так же и то, что я несколько шагов все-таки сумела проехать. Вот только стоило мне осознать, что мы отдалились от берега, что намертво мне ассоциировался со спасательным забором, я почувствовала как волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а ноги напрягаются, вытягиваясь по струнке ровно и каменеют, словно тяжелые валуны. Я тут же широко расставила руки, пытаясь вернуть себе равновесие, и тем самым оттолкнула от себя Франкенштейна, чуть не лишившись поддержки.  
  
\- Крепче, не отпускай! - отчаянно завизжав, я напряженно смотрела себе под ноги. Я хотела вцепиться в руку Франки, как в спасательный круг, но не могла отвести взгляда от носов коньков. Словно под моим взглядом, они задрожали, и когда я слегка дернула ногой, чтобы унять дрожь - снова поскользнулась, чуть ли не падая. К счастью, любимый поймал меня ссади, поддерживая за талию. - Мы на середине засранного катка, мама-а-а, я не могу, Франкенштейн, не дай мне упасть!  
  
\- Ты не упадешь, просто не нервничай, - спокойно ответил мне муж, пытаясь успокоить, и должна признать, он был в этом деле успешен. Чувствуя крепкую поддержку, я сумела расслабиться все-таки, и позабыть о страхе. - Я буду рядом и упасть тебе я не позволю, - от жаркого шепота прямо на ухо, едва скрытое шапкой, я выпрямилась и снова поскользнулась, но вместо того, чтобы упасть - повисла в руках Франкенштейна. - Вот видишь? Я слов на ветер не бросаю.  
  
Кивнула ему, понимая, что это так, и снова вздохнула. Оглянувшись, я отметила, что вначале ошибалась, думая что все умеют кататься. Не удивительно, сидя на льде обозрение было крайне неудачным. А теперь, когда получилось встать, заметила как Ик-Хан и Эшлин стоят неподалеку, держась за довольно хлипкий заборчик, и наблюдают как Такео помогает Мэй и Бенго подняться. Правда, потом они повернулись к Джин-Хо, что что-то у них спросил, и немного смутились. Франки, все так же поддерживая меня за талию, не давал мне упасть и кроме того - не поторапливал меня, очевидно, понимая что мне нужно хоть что-либо, чтобы отвлечься.  
  
\- Да вот, не хотим такую судьбу повторять, - кивнул Ик-Хан в сторону Бенго и Мэй.  
  
\- Ты бы мог позвать папу? - попросила Эшлин, явно пользуясь случаем что к ним подъехал кто-то умеющий кататься и указывала на Музаку и Гарду, что раньше неуверенно ступили на лед, но сейчас медленно и спокойно катались, сцепившись локтями.  
  
\- _Может и нам так попробовать? -_ мысленно спросил Франкенштейн, сделав попытку от меня отстраниться, но я крепко вцепилась в его руку, словно желала пробить кожу ногтями через множество слоев одежды.  
  
\- _Непременно, но потом, хорошо? -_ я понимала любимого, стоять на месте было скучно, да и мне самой нравилась такая идея, но пока что я не доверяла самой себе. - _Дай мне еще немножко времени._   
  
\- _Ольга, ну что ты в самом деле? -_ Франкенштейн обхватил меня так, как до этого предлагал, и медленно стал кататься. Таща меня за собой, конечно. - Видишь? Это не так страшно, как ты себе навоображала, - я взглянула себе под ноги, и заметила, что они движутся будто сами по себе. Будто я давно умею, но почему-то не пытаюсь даже кататься. На пробу попыталась вновь оттолкнуться, но плохо поставила ногу, и не упала только благодаря поддержке мужа. - Ольга, тебе тогда плохого не советовали. Делай шаги, как ты выразилась, елочкой, не сильно только, и помни о коленях - равновесие это твой залог успеха. Попробуй, я тебя держу, - спокойно сказал Франки, и я послушно сделала так, как мне велели. И о чудо - стало получаться. Стоило действительно, просто сконцентрироваться на том, что делаю.  
  
\- Эй, смотри, реально получается, - я оттолкнулась еще пару раз, вместо локтя, хватая Франкенштейна за ладонь и повернувшись к нему, улыбнулась. - У меня получается.  
  
\- Ну я же говорил, надо было просто забыть о страхе, - легко бросил он, а я ухмыльнулась, решив немного подсластить пилюлю, словно в благодарность за помощь.  
  
\- Ты был прав. Если бы у меня не было такого хорошего учителя...  
  
\- И кривых ног, пятая, не будем обманываться! - со смешком бросил Тао, и пронесся мимо меня, как гребанный шумахер, чуть не сбив с ног. Благо, Франкенштейн притянул меня за руку, прижимая к себе.  
  
\- Ну все... Допизделся, - мрачно бросила я, глядя серьезно на Франкенштейна и решив отомстить Тао. - Держись, - любимый, прочитав мои мысли, ухмыльнулся, а я прикрыла глаза, обращаясь к своему сожителю. _Франкенштейн, лапушка моя, поможешь в случае чего, и перехватишь контроль над телом, если станет опасно?  
  
Да куда ж я денусь-то? _ \- фыркнул он со смешком, но я почувствовала его решимость. _Перехвачу. Разогнаться за тебя?  
  
_ \- Нет, это я сама сделаю с удовольствием, - буркнула себе под нос так, что даже Франкенштейн бы не услышал, если бы не читал моих мыслей, и все так же делала шаги. Только быстрее и сильнее отталкиваясь, как раньше, когда стало получаться. И не удивительно было, что догнала я Тао стремительно, уже чувствуя себя вполне уверено на льде, под защитой и своего мужа, и симбионта. - Эй, Тао! - крикнула я нашему аналитику и оскалилась, когда он посмотрел в мою сторону. Резко повернув шею, до хруста, взглянула на этого гонщика с жаждой крови. - Иди сюда, я тебя покатаю. Будешь знать, как людей с ног сбивать!  
  
Тао, заметив мое приближение, вполне закономерно побледнел и сделал попытку ускориться. Он стремительно промчался мимо Такео, что разговаривал с Бенго и Мэй. Их он тоже чуть ли не сбил с ног, от чего я слегка зарычала. И вот теперь, когда я уже не грела попой лед, а вполне так уверено и неумолимо приближалась, я вселяла в простой люд суеверный страх. Франки развлекаться мне не мешал, и позволял себя тащить на буксире, как и обещал, не отпуская моей руки. Злобно хохотнула, понимая, что Тао ну никак не получиться сбежать от меня и он тоже наверняка это понимал, сбегая с липкой от страха аурой.  
  
\- Я ведь говорила, что научусь в два счета! - крикнула, неумолимо приближаясь, как кошмар ночной. - Теперь ты от меня не уйдешь, мва-ха-ха!  
  
\- Ольга, ну не надо меня катать, я сам! Такео, спаси, друг!  
  
\- Да иди ты! - снайпер тут же попытался отстраниться, глядя как на него несется Тао, завершая второй круг вокруг озера. Однако, правильно наш Такео реагирует, даже не зная сути проблемы. Правда вот, Тао это мало заботило, и он подхватил за собой Такео, словно на буксире, и пошел на третий круг. Коротко взглянув на Мэй и Бенго, которых поневоле оставил наш стрелок, я отметила, что к ним направляется Джин-Хо. Вот и отлично, значит, без помощи не останутся. И теперь меня абсолютно точно ничего не остановит, чтобы отомстить как следует нашему хакеру! Осталось только добавить скорости, будучи все еще в рамках человеческих законов физики, и умчаться, не сдерживая злобного хихиканья.

***

  
В итоге догнать Тао мне получилось, что удивительным не было совсем, даже ввиду того, что я еще недавно не блестела умениями кататься. Ведь разгоняться, и держаться на льде благодаря поддержке сразу двоих ученных - моего мужа и сожителя - было не так-то и трудно. Хуже было с торможением, что я осознала только тогда, когда уже неслась на выдохшегося хакера. Но паники к себе я не подпустила - все-таки, согласно законам логики, приземлилась бы я на Тао, а не на лед, что уже шло плюсом. А еще учитывая, что он остановился как раз там, где забора не было, а только пушистые сугробы... Вдвойне идеально, вывалять в снегу в качестве легкого наказания было как раз тем, что папочка прописал. Так что не паникуя, а наоборот, ехидно скалясь, отпустила я тогда Франкенштейна, со всей могучестью инерции повалив в снег Тао.  
  
Немного придя в себя, он сделал попытку улизнуть от меня, но максимум что у него получилось - разорвать мне штанину лезвием конька. А так как царапина зажила на мне быстренько, даже толком не испачкав кровью, я сразу приступила к экзекуции, натирая снегом этот рот, что так неприятно дразниться с другим членом РР. И еще получила в этом деле поддержку Рикки, что радостно прыгал на хозяина, думая, что мы играем, и время от времени закапывал нашу двойку снегом, мощно работая лапами. Тао, осознав, видимо, что спасения ждать неоткуда, ведь его пес мне помогал, а друг по не существующей уже группировке ДА-5 смеялся вместе с Франки и вмешиваться даже не думал, объявил капитуляцию. Признал, что мои умения довольно хороши, ножки - вовсе не кривые, а наоборот - загляденье и что зря он дразниться со своими, да и еще вне поля боя.  
  
Услышав это, как и искреннее раскаяние, я его отпустила, покачав головой, когда увидела, что он стремительно от меня отъезжает, показав напоследок язык. Ох хитрец, обещаю, когда-то он со своими сомнительными идеями у меня напроситься. Тао тут же, стоило ему вернуться на лед, подхватил Такео, что-то бурно с ним обсуждая и, видимо не найдя в стрелке отклика, подкатил к Родерику. Проследила за этой двойкой, а потом уставилась на наш импровизированный каток. Большинство народа каталось, радуясь, звучала музыка, которую скорее всего включил Ик-Хан или Джин-Хо, благородные, под подначиванием наших школьников пытались изображать что-то из фигурного катания, и должна признать, получалось у них это недурно. Мой взгляд зацепился за лежащую в снегу Эшлин, что недавно упала в сугроб и помахала ей рукой, пытаясь на расстоянии подбодрить. И получилось, мне улыбнулись, помахав в ответ.  
  
\- И что, так и будешь стоять? Не поможешь даме? - посмотрела с улыбкой на мужа, закинув ногу на ногу, будто то, что я лежу в сугробе - вполне естественно и нормально. Любимый в ответ посмотрел на меня с едкой ухмылочкой, но руку мне подал. И дернув к вертикальному положению - аккуратно поцеловал ладошку, скрытую в перчатке.  
  
\- Мои извинения, думал, дама отдыхает, - поддержав мою игру, Франкенштейн поймал меня под локоток, и мы, двигаясь в разы спокойнее, чем при погони за Тао, влились в толпу катающихся так естественно, будто всегда там и были.  
  
Вокруг царили гомон и возня, все в той или иной степени увлеклись досугом, катаясь и спокойно, и не очень. Некоторые оттачивали свои уже имеющиеся навыки, некоторые - учились чему-то новому, как к примеру наши благородные, но никто не оставался на берегу. Даже Ик-Хан и Джин-Хо, что вначале подобному сопротивлялись, втянулись. А Бенго и Мэй, что не могли вначале, так же как и я, похвастать умениями, в итоге нашли себе каждый толкового учителя. В случае Бенго это были Такео и Тао, причем последний не дурачился, а действительно со всей ответственностью подошел к этому вопросу. Мэй же вызвались помочь Розария и Рагар, и когда я увидела, как они ей помогают, то чуть ли не упала со смеху. Розария крепко держала Мэй, то и время подсказывая ей, какое движение сейчас она должна сделать, а перед двойкой девушек легко скользил Рагар, распустив свои косы.  
  
Развеселившись, мы с мужем прокатились мимо Санву, отметив, что кроме как на голос Розы она не реагирует ни на кого и подкатили к Урокаю и Суйи, что медленно рассекали по катку. Медленно, не в последнюю очередь потому что оба держали за ладошки нашу Вику, что заметив нас с Франкенштейном, гордо вздернула головку, то и дело пытаясь придать себе ускорения. Отпустив Франки, я медленно подъехала к дочке сзади и похвалила, чмокнув в щечку и снова присоединяясь к мужу. Подобный ритуал мы проделали с Фрэнни и Генри, с которыми нянчились Сейра и Раджек, и судя по улыбкам - вызвались благородные по собственной инициативе. От души их поблагодарила, и заметив, что сынок уже начинает сонно хлопать глазками - на ходу его подхватила на руки. И вместо моих ожиданий, что сын от этого взбодриться, он только сильнее ко мне прижался.  
  
\- Вот так да, похоже надо сворачивать эту лавочку, - указала своему мужу на сына, но могла особо не стараться - Фрэнсис, тоже только очутившись на руках, обняла своего папу за шею, и положила голову ему на плече, наблюдая за происходящим, но явно без особого интереса, с усталостью.  
  
\- Определенно надо, - поддакнул мне Франки, с нежностью глядя на блондинистую макушку нашей дочки.  
  
\- Мы передадим другим, - Сейра понимающее нам улыбнулась и покатила дальше, к компании Шинву, что пытались учиться делать слалом, не поклонившись, как имела в обыкновении. И подобное я встретила с такой же улыбкой, с которой смотрела на Рейзела, что осторожно и красиво миновал препятствия в виде камней, расставленных кем-то из школьников.  
  
\- Ну и скажи мне, разве это не прекрасная картина? - обратилась к Франкенштейну, что так же наблюдал за своим Мастером, но уже без былого ужаса, сопряженного со ступором, а с пониманием и радостью.  
  
\- О подобном, думаю, никто раньше и не смел мечтать, - фыркнув, бросил Франкенштейн, глядя как жучара покраснел от возмущения, когда понял, что проигрывает Рейзелу в умениях фигурного катания.  
  
\- Я уверена, это все потому, что наш ледяной принц именно в таких ледяных условиях может раскрепоститься, - намекнула на нашего Кадиса, и к моему удивлению, муж не стал даже для вида оскорбляться от подобного названия его горячо любимого Мастера.  
  
Тем временем Сейра и Раджек исправно доносили наше известие до остальных - благородные, не иначе как примера хорошего ради (потому что было заметно, что будь их воля - катались бы дальше) стали приближаться к берегам озера, Урокай тоже показал чудеса дисциплинированности, правда подкатил он не к ограждению, а к нам - дочку отдать. Франкенштейн тут же, воспользовавшись помощью Эгваина, принял дочку на вторую руку, и Вика, еда там очутившись, зеркально повторила позу своей сестры. Воспользовавшись тем, что рука у меня свободная, я тут же вытащила мобильник, и сделала любимому украдкой фото. Правда, когда меня за этим делом застукали, то Суйи (что собственно это и заметила), предложила нам сделать общее фото. Ну а я не дура чтобы от подобного отказываться, все-таки, такой момент, что грех потом будет не вспомнить!  
  
Когда все мы уже появились на берегу, в том числе и школьники, заинтересованные Кадисы, злобно пыхтящий (из-за невозможности дать реванш в этот раз Раймонду) Родерик и наши иномирные гости, мы с Франки, коротко переглянувшись, остановились перед всей толпой, оглядывая. В общем, каждый понимал, что веселья уже конец, но вот организаторские вопросы нужно объявить, чтобы потом не было недопониманий.  
  
\- Итак, я извиняюсь, если разожгла в ком-то преждевременно азарт к играм и активностям, но сейчас мы должны мобилизоваться и бежать занимать комнаты, - гласить всем наш план начала я, как заказывающая резервацию, хоть мы с Франкенштейном были в равной мере осведомлены. - Время есть до одиннадцати вечера, потом резервация пропадает. А сейчас уже, между прочим, девять вечера, - намекнула тонко остальным, чтобы не думали сразу после заселение наводить много шороху. Разбираться с охраной по причине нарушений режима отеля не хотелось, думаю, никому. - Берите с собой только то, что нужно будет в номере, там банные принадлежности и все такое, ключ к кемперам никто вам не забирает, так что без проблем можно будет за чем-то нужным сбегать.  
  
\- Машины будут у отельного паркинга, так что бегов по снегам тоже не предвидится, - решил добавить свою лепту Франкенштейн, несмотря на то, что у него на руках близняшки уже вырубились. - Все все поняли? Да? Ну тогда побежали собираться, не будем терять времени.  
  
\- Да погоди ты, - шикнула на него, смотря на всех собравшихся. И куда так спешит? Непонятно. Я ведь еще не сказала о той проблеме, с которой столкнулась при резервации номеров. Покачала головой и муж ответил мне легкими эмоциями смущения и чувства вины. - Только ребята, такого расположения, как было в кемперах, не будет. Здесь преимущественно номера на два человека, так что добирайтесь в пары. А те, кто очень-очень хочет получить номер побольше - обращайтесь к нам с Франкенштейном. Есть одна четырехместная и три трехместные. Так что думайте, но не долго.  
  
\- Так, с кем же мне... - раздумывая Мэй обвела всех взглядом, но тут ее под руку подхватил Раэль.  
  
\- Пойдем, Нуна, займем комнату.  
  
\- Но я хотела...  
  
\- Знаю я, что ты хотела, - Кертье не дал ей выговориться, внимательно смотря в глаза и не отпуская. - Если ты будешь с Бенго - вы устроите гонки на санках по коридорам отеля. Если с Родерик-нимом - он проиграет в карты и голый будет петь гимн на крыше. С Рагар-нимом - ты его лысым оставишь!  
  
Громко припечатав последнее, он повел за собой смущенную и притихшую Мэй, не давая даже шанса на сопротивление. Глядя на эту картину я рассмеялась и заметила, что не одинока в этом порыве - многие беззлобно хохотали. И скорее всего, по этой же причине, решили не выяснять на публике, кто и с кем будет жить, а разошлись по кемперам. Так же поступили и мы с Франкенштейном, только по пути успели немного поспорить.  
  
\- _А я тебе говорю, будет лучше, если ты с детьми пойдешь уже в комнату, я же смогу принести все необходимое, -_ продолжал мой муж, будто и не замечая моего выражения лица. Перекошенного выражения лица.  
  
\- _Во первых, в кемпере все еще нагрето до допустимой температуры, -_ начала я, уже порядком раздраженная, пояснять мужу причины своего несогласия с его идеей. - _Во вторых, я сама не справлюсь с тройкой детей, мне будет нужен кто-то, кто за остальным дуэтом присматривать будет, пока я одним занята буду. В третьих, пока Генрих не спит, думаю, будет целесообразно его выкупать, хотя бы по-быстрому. Девочек и вовсе придется через сон подмывать. И на фоне этого всего будешь бегать ты, с вещами, делая сквозняк. А если их продует? Да и к тому же, если вместе пойдем в кемпер, то я все нужное просто сгружу в пространственный карман, а чтобы не сеять между персоналом подозрений - подхвачу какой-то чемоданчик и делов-то, -_ видимо, представив конкретные аргументы, я смогла убедить своего безумного ученого, так как он пускай и все еще кривился недовольно, но в ауре уже чувствовалась благосклонность к моему решению.  
  
Когда мы пришли на стоянку, где оставили машины, то все уже разбрелись кто куда, и многие, видимо, договорились кто с кем будет жить - вот наши модифицированные уже трудились, занося чемоданы и перенося вещи из кемпера в кемпер. Усмехнулась только, наблюдая эту картину, и зашла в наш временный домик сразу же после Франки. Согласно с моим планом, я занялась личной гигиеной нашей малышни, в то время как Франкенштейн подготавливал вещи, которые мы погрузим в пространственный карман. По той же причине сейчас девочки лежали на нашей кровати, так как манеж был первым в очереди к погружению в кармашек. Ведь прежде всего - комфорт детей. Правда, не успела я даже толком зайти в отсек, где была ванная комната, как услышала, что к нам в кемпер кто-то ломиться. Недоуменный так же как и я, Франкенштейн пошел открывать.  
  
\- Ольга, Франкенштейн, дело есть, - на этаж тут же поднялся взъерошенный, встревоженный и как-то лихорадочно возбужденный Кирилл. Генрих, что уже медленно, но верно засыпал возле сестер, несмотря на мои просьбы еще немного продержаться, от такого резкого появления штатного оборотня, встревожился. Глаза были широко открыты, на мокром месте, сердечко быстро билось, на лице - непонимание с паникой. Тут же усадила его себе на колени, покачивая, будто бы забыв, что сын уже не в том возрасте, когда подобное помогает. Но моя близость ему явно помогла, Генрих не стал плакать, только посмотрел на меня с непониманием.  
  
\- Мама, ты говорила, дядя не будет сестричек кусать за бочок, - капризно, как могло бы показаться постороннему наблюдателю, проныл сын, но я чувствовала его искренность в испуге, а поэтому прижала его к себе, игнорируя удивленного таким поворотом Киру.  
  
\- Я обещала, я и сдержу слово, - коротко заявила сыну, чмокнув в макушку. - Дядя ничего вам не сделает, ему же дороже это выйдет, - отвела взгляд от сына, тут же недовольно зыркая на Киру. - Дядя даже особо приближаться не будет, а вот там, где стоит, и останется, - подобная "угроза" на Кирилла подействовала, так что он остался там, где стоял, разве что по команде "смирно" не вытягиваясь. Но несмотря на весь мой грозный тон, его встревоженность, в отличии от первых признаков импульсивности, не пропала, что могло значить только одно - дело было серьезным. Франки, поочередно смерив нас взглядом, кивнул Кире, мол, продолжай вещать. И дважды оборотня просить не пришлось.  
  
\- Дело с гостиницей, а точнее, с номерами, - очевидно, вместе с воспоминаниями о сути проблемы, к Кириллу вернулась эта растерянность, так как начал свой рассказ он сумбурно.  
  
\- Я не поняла, а что с ними не так? - тут же поднялась, прервав Кире, и словно ненавязчиво показала, что с этой проблемой надо обращаться ко мне. Отметив мое настроение, Франкенштейн решил не вмешиваться, а вместо того - перенял у меня сына.  
  
\- Пойдем теперь к папе, да, Генри? Папа ничем не хуже, а маме надо поговорить с дядей, - тонкий намек в словах любимого я уловила, и указала Кире на лестницу, желая продолжить разговор на кухне. Правда, в последний момент повернулась, чтобы глянуть на сына и с нежностью, тисками окружившую сердце, увидела как Генри крепко, едва ли не трясясь, изо всех сил обнимает Франки за шею.  
  
\- Люблю папу, - с усилием выговорил он, и расслабился только тогда, когда получил ответные объятья от моего мужа. Будучи спокойной за двух самых важных мужчин моей жизни, спустилась за Кириллом. Пришлось его едва ли не за ручку оттаскивать от двери, так как он очевидно подумал, что мы сразу же идем на разборки. Усадила его за стол, а сама села на кухонной тумбе, никак не показывая нежных чувств, что все еще немного теплились в моей груди.  
  
\- Ну, рассказывай теперь, что с номерами не так, - удобнее устроившись, посмотрела на Кирилла. - Чего-то не хватает? Грязно? Санитарные нормы не соблюдены?  
  
\- Боже, Ольга, ты же знаешь, не смыслю я в этом, - Кирилл смутился, то ли от моих вопросов, то ли от неумения на них ответить, и в итоге потер ладонями лицо. - Да здесь дело вообще не в этом, мы туда даже не заходили. Дело в том, что мы вообще не хотим этих номеров, - было заметно, что если бы не тот факт, что близняшки уже спят, а Генрих - моется, Кира позволил бы себе более бурное выражение эмоций, чем то, что я видела. И это чувство разочарования в его ауре точно не вязалось с убранством гостиничных номеров.  
  
\- Ну так в чем? - заинтересованно прищурилась. - Я тебя слушаю.  
  
\- Ты только не ругайся и не огорчайся, хорошо? - начал он, а потом вздохнул, облокотившись на стол, а подбородок подперев руками. Довольно необычная поза для нашего замкнутого оборотня, вижу, растаивают у нас не только Кадисы. - Просто дело в том, что мы с Юной разговорились с одним мужчиной, и решили, что если это еще возможно, хотим отказаться от нашего номера. Понимаешь, просто... Ну просто зима не только зверей врасплох застала, - Кирилл раздосадованно покачал головой, а я почувствовала, как моя спина выпрямляется. - Здесь ведь, с того что я понял, не только зимой привлекательное для туристов место. Тот мужчина, с которым мы говорили - он из России. У него две внучки, приехал провести каникулы с ними в палатках, а тут зима нагрянула. Они и не думали занимать комнаты, а после нашей брони места расхватили быстро, при первых же морозах. И мы хотим им отдать свою комнату, - Кира посмотрел на меня, и я увидела, как его лицо смягчается, когда он видит мои поджатые губы. - Ольга, ты не могла предвидеть, что будет такая ситуация... - попытался он оправдаться, а точнее, оправдать меня, но я выставила ладонь, показывая, что хочу его прервать.  
  
\- Нет, предвидеть я подобное, как раз таки, могла. Но повела себя эгоистично, - заметив, как дернулся Кира, собираясь отрицать, я покачала головой. - Это так, я не слишком думала, какие последствия поведет за собой моя просьба к отцу. Будем искренны, я вообще воспринимала это как свой каприз. Но! - приподняв указательный палец, я тихо спрыгнула с тумбы, глядя на оборотня крайне серьезно. - Именно эту свою ошибку я могу исправить. Ты где говорил с этим мужчиной? Надеюсь, его дети не мерзнут?  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Кира, перенимая мою серьезность. И так же снова воскрешая в себе это лихорадочное возбуждение, теперь плавно перетекающее в азарт. И его чувства я понимала, возможно, то же бы и чувствовала, если не ощущение вины. - Они, как и остальные семьи, сидят в зале ожидания гостиницы, греются. И заодно пытаются договориться с другими постояльцами, но кроме нашей группы - никто говорить не хочет, заперлись в номерах.  
  
\- Отлично, как я обожаю человеческую натуру, - раздраженно пробормотав себе под нос, злясь из-за равнодушия других постояльцев, я вытащила свой плащик из пространственного кармана, и быстро в него облачилась, на скорую руку, даже не застегиваясь. - Давай, веди меня туда, поговорим с этими семьями и попытаемся найти компромисс, - Кирилл кивнул мне, и пошел первым, а я, ступая по его следам, задумалась над тем, как многие из наших захотят променять свои номера в пользу нуждающихся, тем самым проявляя истинное благородство и милосердие. Ведь насильно заставлять я никого не стану, даже учитывая что у каждого есть альтернатива - свое место в кемпере.


	199. Часть 196

Переговоры легли на меня, как на единственного доступного из нашей группы полиглота. Уже по пути к отелю я стала раздумывать над возможными вариантами, и принимала во внимание даже вариант того, чтобы впустить кого-то в кемпер. Такой вариант был конечно рискованным, но я ведь не стала бы впускать кого-то, в порядочности кого сомневалась бы. Да и вещи ребят сама могла бы перенести, тогда оставался бы вопрос только и исключительно сохранности кемпера. Но спешить с таким решением я не стала, а только расспрашивала группы и семьи об их нуждах. И оказалось, что семей, которые будут действительно нуждаться в номере, было не так уж и много - администрация отеля всем застрявшим здесь по погодным условиям пошла навстречу, выдавая одеяла, давая доступ к электричеству палаточникам, чтобы можно было подключить обогреватели...   
  
Словом, организованы были так, будто это не первый их подобный инцидент. А разговорившись с девушкой, у которой и делала бронь через телефон, узнала, что такая ситуация уже не впервые имеет место. Покачав головой на подобное заявление, я попросила попридержать ее нашу бронь, а сама позвала Киру и Юну, что разговаривали с тем мужчиной. Им оказался все еще крепкий, но уже старичок, Степан Иванович и две его внучки - Маша и Нина. И Киру с Юной я понимала - что мужичок, что девушки были очень теплыми, отзывчивыми людьми. И очень смутились от нашего желания им помочь в подобной не простой ситуации. Причем, это не было напоказ, я-то чувствовала. Поэтому и приняла решение, поддержать Юну и Кирилла в их рвении помочь хотя бы этой семье, так как чувствовала, что стоило.  
  
\-  _Ольга, -_ в мыслях раздался голос любимого, и я, отхлебнув кофе, попрощалась с компанией парней, едва вступивших в совершеннолетие и решивших это отпраздновать на природе. Они, как единственные из палаточников, были в восторге от подобного "вызова от природы" и по их словам, были готовы его принять. С помощью окружающих, конечно, но отказываясь от комнат. И как только я от них отошла, то тут же подала любимому знак, что внимательно слушаю.  _\- Детьми я занялся, уже все трое спят. Пока что я их уложил в манеж и включил обогреватель, так что не замерзнут. Уже иду к тебе.  
  
\- Иди, -_ мысленно согласилась с мужем, так как в этой серьезной ситуации его помощь лишней не была точно. - _Дети из манежа не сбегут за несколько минут, а так быстро переговорим с остальными, и потом занесем их в номер.  
  
\- Будешь двойку за нами оставлять? - _ заинтересованно спросил Франкенштейн и я моргнула, будто это могло заменить кивок головой, что больше бы бросился в глаза народу.  
  
_\- От всех номеров мы не откажемся точно. Помочь помощью, но ставить под опасность здоровье кого-угодно из нашей группы я не собираюсь,_ \- серьезно ответила, мысленно намекая на школьников. -  _Не настолько я альтруистичная, увы.  
  
\- Я вижу здесь рациональный подход к делу, только и всего, - _ не дал мне Франки углубиться в самобичевание. _\- В конце-концов, ты говорила, что большой номер тоже сняла. А ребята всегда держаться командой, так что точно не будут против оказаться вместе.  
  
\- Слушай... А ведь идея замечательная! -_ порядком воспрянув, я оставила кофе на столике, подозвав к себе Юну и Киру, и снова облачившись в плащик - вышла на улицу, созывая остальную нашу братию. Вздохнула, заметив как все носятся лихорадочно в сборах, совершенно не заметив той щекотливой ситуации, что царила в комплексе, где мы должны были остановиться. Когда жесты не помогли созвать невнимательных членов нашей команды, я стала окликами призывать их всех, и это дало свои плоды - возле меня уже собрались все, побросав свои недавние хлопоты.   
  
\- Ребята, тут нарисовалась небольшая проблема. Из-за того, что зима неожиданно нагрянула, многие любители каноэ, что тут собрались кататься на озерах, остались в незавидном положении, - вкратце стала описывать всю ситуацию, и отметила, что многим, чтобы проникнуться, достаточно было и того, что я только что сообщила. - Среди зимы, в палатках и с небольшим количеством зимней одежды.   
  
\- Да, в отличии от нас, что были полностью приготовлены, учитывая еще, что у нас, в отличии от них, кемпера, а не хилые палатки на таком морозище, - Кира с искренним и разочарованным вздохом добавил свою лепту, испуская ртом пар, словно пытался доказать степень беспощадности морозов. Впрочем, этот жест явно им не задумывался таким, так как он здорово смутился, и сжал ладошку Юны, будто мог таким образом вернуть себе самообладание. - И из-за того, что мы, такой большой группой забронировали номера, им негде селиться. А вернуться не могут, по них банально еще нескоро приедет их транспорт, - оборотень взглянул на нашу толпу серьезно. - Мы с Юной решили отдать им нашу комнату. Отказываемся от брони.   
  
\- Мы тоже, - добавил Такео, заметив кивок Тао. Интересно, то ли парни уже раньше подслушали, то ли так быстро приняли решение. Но их решимость в этом вопросе сложно было не заметить. - Это будет бесчеловечно оставлять их на морозе.   
  
\- Кто нас поддержит? - громко спросил Тао, ненавязчивым образом делая голосование прямо здесь и сейчас. Рвение, конечно, похвальное, но я хотела донести до народа наш с Франкенштейном план. Правда, не успела - до того, как я открыла рот, из толпы выбежала Мэй.   
  
\- Я! Я! Я! Мы все тоже, - Санву обрадовалась чему-то, правда, не до конца понятно, чему. Хотя, догадываюсь, ее просто не слишком радовала перспектива жить со свой нянькой под строгим контролем. Вот и небось радовалась тому, что можно будет этого избежать, вон, даже вытянула вверх руки Бенго и своего сына. - А мы все залезем в один кемпер и нам будет так весело.   
  
\- Не особенно, когда из окон и дверей будет во все стороны всех раскидывать, - с явным сомнением возразил Джин-Хо своей маме, представляя эту картину. Но надо признать ему должное - руки не отдернул и очевидно - идею отказаться от брони поддерживал.  
  
\- Если подумать, то идея действительно стоящая, - согласился Регис, заметив что все его одноклассники явно поддерживают эту мысль. Даже и не сомневалась, что благородные подпишутся на нашу небольшую авантюру, еще бы, ведь простым, обычным людям помогать надо, их этого с пеленок обучали. Не все, конечно, внимали в это должным образом, но все же. Пользуясь тем, что после слов Региса наступила небольшая тишина, я тут же решила продолжить то, что не договорила.   
  
\- Мы с Франкенштейном точно возьмем одну двухместную, рисковать здоровьем детей не будем, - взглянула на это сборное воодушевление и с облегчением отметила, что все присутствующие снова обратились в слух. - Но думаю, что можем одну четырехместную тоже за нашей группой оставить. Разместились бы там все, кто не сможет жить в кемпере.   
  
\- Ну, мы ведь думали что будем жить в палатках какое-то время, вот и взяли с собой спальники, - поддакнула мне Эшлин с таким рвением, будто придумала этот выход из ситуации вместе со мной, и теперь пыталась убедить других. - Кто не поместится на кроватях может спать на полу, так сможем больше людей поместить.   
  
\- Да, точно, мы уступим девушкам, верно, Шинву? - пихнул Ик-Хан в бок своего друга.   
  
\- Точно! Все равно собирались порубиться в игры! - воскликнул рыжик, так легко сдавая себя, и своего друга. Вижу, парни даже во время нашей экскурсии не оставили в покое свое любимое развлечение. Будто эмоций, что они получают на этой экскурсии им мало, ну честное слово! - Можем и не спать, а стеречь сон девушек!   
  
\- Никакого "не спать", - строго припечатала, глядя на этих затейников с едва уловимым упреком. - У нас слишком многое запланировано, чтобы вы мне ходили как зомби.   
  
\- Хорошая идея, мы своим шумом не будем мешать близнецам отдохнуть, - сказала Мэй, видимо, насчет группового проживания. - И их родителям тоже, а то присматривают за своими детьми, да еще за нами.   
  
\- Мамуля, говори только за себя, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо, скрестив руки на груди.   
  
\- Что? - удивилась и, похоже, обиделась Санву. - Я ничего еще не натворила.   
  
\- Что значит еще? - покосился на нее Раэль с молчаливым упреком и явным непониманием и Мэй, неловко кашлянув, с преувеличенно серьезным видом повернулась ко мне.   
  
\- Слушай, а может на ужин где-нибудь соберемся? Или пиццу закажем?  
  
\- Так, прежде чем вы все разойдетесь, я хочу еще кое-что сказать, - остановила всех, кто собрался поддержать идею Мэй, и тем самым закончить этот разговор. - Я хочу, чтобы кроме Шинву, Ик-Хана, Эшлин и Юны, в отеле, в той комнате, тоже поселился Джин-Хо, так как он человек, и ты, Мэй. Итого вас было бы шестеро, не так уж и много, учитывая, что эта комната - двухэтажная. Остальные могут себе разбредаться снова по кемперам на ночь, в любых командах.   
  
\- А Суйи разве не стоит быть с девочками? - обеспокоено спросил Тао, на что я только улыбнулась. Подобного вопроса в первую очередь, я от него и ждала.   
  
\- Хвалю за наблюдательность и сопереживание близкому, - кинула взгляд на Тао, и хитро ему подмигнула, чтобы этого не видели остальные, - но Суйи сама так попросила.   
  
\- Да, мне не будет смысла занимать места в комнате, так как я завтра с утра вылетаю домой, - звездочка объявила эту весть, очевидно, не желая чтобы меня неправильно поняли окружающие, на что бурно отреагировал Такео.   
  
\- Но как так? Не будешь до конца каникул? - он обеспокоенно глянул на нашу юную звезду, на что та только извиняющее улыбнулась.   
  
\- У меня важные съемки, не могу их пропустить, - Суйи сказала это чуть громче, поглядывая в сторону толпы, так что становилось ясно - эту новость она сообщает не только нашему стрелку. Взглянула на него, держащего в руке принадлежности для ухода за ящерицами, и меня осенило идеей, моментально и совсем неожиданно.   
  
\- Кстати, Такео, возможно полетишь с Суйи и Урокаем, - подозвала его жестом, указывая на тихий уголок дома, за которым мы точно будем скрыты от взглядов других. Франкенштейн, прочитав мои мысли, только хмыкнул, наблюдая за этой скрытностью - Иди сюда, дело есть.   
  
\- Раэль, - услышала голос Мэй, как раз таки, когда уже уходила с этой площадки, уводя за собой Такео, - веди себя хорошо...   
  
\- Это ты мне говоришь? - в голосе язвы-Кертье было слышно сомнение и непонимание, причем, не такое надменное, как при обращении к другим людям/благородным/оборотням. Приведя туда Такео, я выглянула, чтобы проследить за Мэй, и возможной выходкой ее авторства, но вместо этого взгляд упал на Джин-Хо.  
  
\- Надеюсь там есть телевизор или приличный компьютер. Втроем играть на этом, - он повертел в руке телефон, будто оценивая, - не получится.  
  
\- У нас с Шинву есть ноутбук, Хен, не переживай, - радостно сообщил Ик-Хан, и на него тут же повесился Тао.   
  
\- Я не ослышался, ты сказал Хен? - слегка издевательским, но явно не обиженным, а веселым тоном, переспросил Тао. - Что за измены, мой юный падаван?   
  
\- Ну Тао, ну а кто еще? Не нуной же мне Джин-Хо называть, - я хохотнула от этого высказывания вместе с Джин-Хо и тут же повернулась к Такео, не стирая улыбки. И к моему удивлению, он сглотнул, источая от себя легкий страх.   
  
\- Ты чего, Такео? - со улыбкой переспросила у него, а потом похлопала по плечу, желая немного его расслабить. - Не волнуйся, ругать не буду, по большей мере - даже нет за что, - успокоило это заявление нашего снайпера незначительно, но хотя бы стало ясно, что меня не проигнорируют, а выслушают. - Смотри, тут такое дело. У нас дома сейчас ремонт. Я не хотела об этом разглашаться, так как хочу малышам сделать сюрприз. И тебя бы тоже попросила это оставить в тайне.  
  
\- Хорошо, - серьезно кивнул мне снайпер, с намеком на улыбку. - Мне за порядком там проследить?  
  
\- И это тоже, - я кивнула, здраво рассудив, что Такео сам сможет немного проследить за Кэриасом и Раэлем, но так же, в случае чего - ему быстрее будет стянуть Урокая, если что-то в ремонте выйдет из под контроля. - Но главное, зачем я тебя отсылаю - в этом, - указала пальчиком на принадлежности для уходя за Изольдой. - Покупной террариум будет только зазря много места занимать. А так как у нас как раз ремонт - можно будет выломать кусок стены в вашей с Тао комнатой, и установить его. Так и вам места будет больше, и Изольде.   
  
\- Ох, это отличная идея! - Такео лучисто мне улыбнулся, будто получив долгожданный подарок. Вот вроде простая ящерица, а вон как привязался. И почти тут же погрустнел, будто что-то вспомнив. - Только вот я понятия не имею как это сделать, чтобы стену не снести полностью. Мы с парнями раньше только отстраивали.   
  
\- Не волнуйся, я же домой послала ремонтную бригаду. Сегодня же я позвоню дизайнерше и прорабу, и все улажу, так что тебе помогут, - похлопала его по плечу и совсем неожиданно оказалась в его объятиях. В ступоре долго не пробыла, и почти сразу же обняла его в ответ. Я, конечно, не ожидала такой бурной реакции, но его аура была красноречивее всего - наш снайпер действительно был рад, а даже тронут. - Хэй, ты чего?  
  
\- Я просто... Очень рад просто, - улыбнулся мне Такео, смущенно отстраняясь. - Ты ведь говорила что это будет только моя забота, и я...  
  
\- И ты меня неправильно понял, - я с улыбкой покачала головой, удивляясь больше не позиции Такео, а тому, что не догадалась раньше. Ведь знала же, что наши модифицированные немногим выигрывают у благородных по части социализации, особенно - в отношениях с другими. Вот и эффект - Такео слишком близко к себе принял факт того, что я в порыве чувств, сказала, что ящерица - только и исключительно его забота. - То, что я наказала тебе заботиться о ящерице, не значит, что никто больше к ней не будет прикасаться. Если она заболеет - я без проблем ею займусь, если тебе придется куда-то ехать - аналогично, голодной смертью она не умрет. Я тогда тебе это сказала, чтобы ты не вздумал повесить на кого-то заботы о ней, как только надоест. Или что хуже - вздумал бы выбросить.   
  
\- Да я бы никогда так не поступил! - возмутился Такео, и я снова его похлопала по плечу, но теперь - успокаивающе.   
  
\- Теперь я это вижу. Но тогда просто обязана была предупредить, понимаешь? Да и, если честно, немного на эмоциях действовала, - последнее добавила тише, так как теперь, в этот момент, становилось стыдно за тогдашний порыв.   
  
\- Понимаю, - Такео кивнул, услышав последнее, а потом посмотрел в сторону своего кемпера. - Ладно, в таком случае я буду продолжать собираться.   
  
\- Да, это не лишнее, - я кивнула Такео, улыбнувшись. - И спать пораньше тоже стоит пойти, дома тебя будет ждать интенсивный труд.  
  
На этой ноте мы с Такео попрощались, а я пошла дальше. Теперь, когда точно стало известно, что наш снайпер выбывает, нужно было ему найти кого-то на замену, ведь ни Регис, ни Раджек, ни уж тем более - Раэль, водить не умели. А кто-то их кемпер ведь должен был везти. Вот и с такой мыслю стала искать Киру. Конечно, он мог отказаться, ввиду того, что не хочет быть вдали от Юны, и при таком раскладе я бы не стала препятствовать. Просто бы попросила М-24. Но сменит он кемпер, или нет, это было делом десятым - важнее было Кирилла предупредить, что ему придется сидеть за рулем, пускай морально приготовится к этому. С такими решительными мыслями я зашагала, как ребенок в душе радуясь от ощущения хрустящего снега под ногами. Поиски не привели меня к нашему штатному оборотню, но тем не менее - были удачными. Эгваину мне тоже было что сказать.  
  
\- Юро-оки-и! - громким восклицанием, с намеком на теплые чувства, позвала благородного, что казался шагать по паркингу абсолютно неприкаянным. Но это ощущение пропало, стоило только ему развернуться ко мне передом - вряд ли он с такой горой кастрюль просто так прохаживался. Заметив, что приближаюсь я к нему вполне так целенаправленно и без намека на шалость, Урокай состроил серьезную мордочку, и передал кастрюли Рагару. - У меня есть к тебе дело.  
  
\- Я сейчас девушкам помогаю, Кира предложил здесь в беседке устроить ужин, - тут же сказал Эгваин, очевидно желая откреститься от новой задачи. Но вовсе не его охота увильнуть от труда заставила меня удивленно вздернуть бровь.  
  
\- Кира предложил, говоришь? - на этот вопрос, и интонацию, с которой это было сказано, Урокай ответил только спокойным кивком. Ишь, какой, заложил товарища и глазом не моргнул. Но за выдержку ему отдельный плюс. И словно желая тут же ему это вознаградить, я прервала напряженную обстановку, широко улыбнувшись. - Прелесть какая! Так хорошо, что вы, ребята, уже начинаете с собственными инициативами выступать!  
  
\- Знал, что тебе понравиться, - под стать мне улыбнулся благородный, словно таким образом давая мне понять, что изначально не купился на мое притворство. Покачала головой с легкой улыбкой, мол, сдаюсь и перешла к сути дела.  
  
\- Значит так, зачем я тебя вообще остановила. Задачка у меня для тебя не на этот вечер, так что сможешь сейчас спокойно вернуться к оказанию помощи ребятам, - Урокай кивнул, похоже, немного расслабляясь. - Дело в другом. Это не просьба, а я бы сказала, вот именно задание. Которое рекомендуется сделать при любом раскладе, хоть ты тресни.  
  
\- Что-то серьезное? - подобрался мой собеседник, становясь серьезным.  
  
\- Очень. И я бы попросила тебя сохранить это в тайне, - подчеркнула, хотя знала, что Суйи, скорее всего, до завтрашнего утра уже будет об этом осведомлена. Но, возможно, при такой постановке вопроса эта весть не пойдет дальше нашей юной айдол, по крайней мере - преждевременно.   
  
\- Слушаю.  
  
\- Значит так. Ты знаешь, что в нашем особняке сейчас остались Раэль и Кэриас, да? - он кивнул, немного поморщившись. Этот вопрос уже намекал на то, что с Суйи ему не получиться побыть так долго, как мечталось, пока мы вернемся. - И то, как они были полезны при ремонте кухни, когда ее разрушил Геджутель, тоже помнишь, верно? - Эгваин опять кивнул, но более настороженно. - Вот, значит, ситуация более-менее тебе ясна. Не бойся, я не заставляю тебя беспрерывно оставаться в особняке, понимаю, что ты будешь нужен Суйи. Ради этого, я с вами домой пошлю Такео. Но мне нужно, Урокай, чтобы ты минимум два раза в день приходил контролировать происходящее в доме, потому что там сейчас - ремонт.   
  
\- Ремонт? - благородный воззрился на меня так удивленно, будто я ему приказала не домой захаживать, а вернуться обратно в Союз.  
  
\- Ну да, ремонт, - пожала плечами. - Понимаешь, я не ожидала, что наше путешествие затянется. Так же как не ожидала, что дети так стремительно вымахают. Думала, когда мы вернемся, дети максимум будут уже не ползать, а пытаться ходить, а в итоге - их наверняка придется уже подготавливать к программе младшей школы, - стоило мне это произнести вслух, как я покрылась мурашками от холода, вовсе не того, который навязывала погода, а от какого-то внутреннего. - При таком раскладе, как ты понимаешь, наши дети не могут ютиться с нами с Франкенштейном в одной комнате. Им нужно пространство, причем, чем быстрее их приучим к личному уголку в доме - тем лучше. Поэтому и затеяла ремонт, хочу ребятне сделать комнаты, каждому - различные. Ну и еще будет изменение в комнате Тао и Такео - стена, смежная с комнатой М-24 и Киры будет частично выломанная под террариум.  
  
\- Как аквариум в зале? - кивнула Урокаю, что правильно соображал и с минуту наблюдала за его мыслительным процессом. Причем, грусть отобразившаяся при нем меня немного удивила. - Понимаю тебя, дети - это едва ли не самое главное, что может быть в жизни, - подобной заявы от Урокая я никогда в жизни не ожидала услышать, а поэтому удивленно застыла. Правда, мой шок скорее всего даже не заметили, так как мой собеседник стоял, глядя в очистившееся, темное небо, на которой, словно лед на свету, блестели звезды. - Я постараюсь сделать все что в моих силах, чтобы к тому, что ты назвала, по милости Раэля и Блостера не добавились еще какие-то комнаты. Что? - последнее Эгваин произнес немного растерянно, так как взглянул на меня и заметил, как я на него вытаращилась. - Что-то не так?  
  
\- Да нет, все так... Просто, я не знаю, говорила ли тебе, что ты делаешь просто офигенный прогресс, - пусть и благородный не покраснел, было заметно, что эти слова его смутили. - Молодец! Если подобную мысль еще донесешь и до остальных - будешь молодец вдвойне!  
  
\- Да мне и доносить ничего не надо, - немного вальяжно бросил он, очевидно пытаясь за таким поведением скрыть свои истинные эмоции. - Все мы готовы защищать малышей. Тяжело оставаться равнодушными к тем, кто вырос на твоих глазах и руках,- словно само собой разумеющееся, бросил Урокай, а я, не ответив ни слова удалилась, чувствуя румянец вызванный вовсе не пощипыванием мороза.   
  
То, что сказал Урокай - было логичным. Я бы сказала, это было в каком-то роде закономерным. Все-таки, это залог продолжения рода, стаи, семьи. Что люди, что благородные, что оборотни - все имели в натуре, на каком-то подсознательном уровне, заботу о детях. И вовсе не ту заботу, которая проявляется в подтирании слюней или кормлении. Другого рода заботу, оберегание от опасности. Кто-то при этом пытался самоутвердиться за счет несмышленого и не самостоятельного малыша, кто-то желал избежать воплей, которые бы грянули, если бы таки произошла какая-то травма, кто-то просто боялся гнева родителей, что поверили им свое чадо. И я не отрицала, что в нашей компании мог отыскаться и кто-то абсолютно ко всему этому равнодушен. А даже думала, что могу указать пальчиком, кому были бы свойственны такого толка мысли и ощущения.  
  
Потому что у многих в нашей компании здравый смысл был прежде всего. Так же как и понимание, что эти дети - не твое продолжение, не твой род. Словом, чужие, которые бы в условиях дикой природы могли бы рассматриваться и как пропитание. И я бы ни на секунду не подумала бы хоть кого-то упрекать за подобное отношение - все-таки, в прошлой жизни на многих чайлдфри насмотрелась. Хотя бы на ту же Алекси, что чужих любила, но своих ни в жизнь бы не захотела. Но теперь, после слов Урокая, становилось даже немного совестно за подобные предположения. Хорошо хоть, что не додумалась раньше где-то свои размышления ляпнуть вслух, а то бы еще могла кого-то ими оскорбить, обидеть. Кого-то, кто относился к моим детям с не меньшей теплотой, чем я.  
  
Уйдя в свои мысли, я едва ли не пропустила Кирилла, которого изначально и искала. Подкинул мне, однако, Урокай, пищи для размышлений... Вместе с Юной, наш Кира стоял на крыльце отеля и разговаривал с курящим постояльцем. А если взять во внимание, что возле него сидели две юные девушки - то это как тот мужчина, о котором мне говорил Кирилл, тот что из России, с внучками приехал. И подходя ближе я только в этом уверилась - знакомый язык слух выхватил быстро, чуть ли не молниеносно. Что ж... Думается мне, не лишним будет познакомиться поближе с этим мужчиной, раз разговор с ним так пронял нашего домашнего оборотня. Или, в свете недавнего разговора с Урокаем, у Киры просто проснулась забота о двух молоденьких девушках? Как бы то ни было, подойти и познакомиться точно надо.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - громко сказала, уже только входя на крыльцо, чтобы обратить на себя внимание и по возможности отвлечь беседующих от прошлой темы разговора. Вдруг секретничают? - Меня зовут Ольга Гурань, я присматриваю за нашей группой, - протянула мужчине руку, почти сразу же чувствуя крепкое, уверенное рукопожатие. - Мне Кирилл немного о Вас рассказывал, так что решила познакомиться.   
  
\- Ой, приятно познакомиться, девонька, - резко, и даже немного суетливо приподнялся мужчина, что вполне мог бы называться старичком. Хотя, глядя на то, как он эманует энергией, жизненной силой и веселостью, называть его подобным образом упрямо не хотелось. - Меня зовут Степан Иванович, а это Маша, - указал он на чернявую, кучерявую, явно в фазе подросткового бунта, девушку, - и Нина, младшенькая моя, - чуть застенчиво, но вполне дружелюбно помахала мне, казалось бы, полная противоположность своей сестры. Смугленькая, улыбчивая, с длинными, светлыми волосами и деликатной, едва заметной, бижутерией. Кивнула девушкам поочередно, а после снова перевела взгляд на этого крепкого, еще не сломленного годами, позитивного мужичка.   
  
\- Мне так же приятно с вами всеми познакомиться. Только позволите, я на пару секунд похищу у вас Кирилла? Организационные вопросы, - семейство молча закивало головой. - Как вернемся вместе, то с удовольствием поболтаем, - и не обращая внимания на то, поддержали меня, или были несогласные, отвела нашего Киру в противоположный конец крыльца.  
  
\- Что-то случилось? - неправильно истолковав мое желание поговорить тет-а-тет, Кира напрягся, глядя на меня нахмурившись. - Есть какие-то проблемы в передаче брони? Если так, то я отступлюсь от своего места в кемпере, - не сказав, а буквально бросив, словно вызов, тут же заявил мне он, на что я только покачала головой с едва заметной улыбкой.  
  
\- Что ж ты так активизировался? Это все потому что Степан Иванович твой родак, или потому что внучки у него? - с интересом приподняла бровь, убирая улыбку с лица и уже придумала, как можно поддеть. - Если второе, то ты лучше даже не признавайся, а то я подумаю о тебе нечто очень-очень нехорошее.  
  
\- Ольга, рехнулась?! Они еще дети! - возмущенно процедил сквозь зубы он, а я рассмеялась, таким образом давая понять, что мою проверку он прошел. То есть, не проверку на то, педофил ли он, а скорее проверку на смышленость - я была уверена, в самом начале проживания М-21 под нашей крышей, он бы парировал, вовсе не опровергая, или на крайний случай - не понял бы, на что я намекаю.  
  
\- Прости, прости. Не сдержалась от соблазна использовать такую возможность, - еще раз хохотнула, на что Кира еще сердитее зыркнул на меня, бормоча под нос нечто не очень лестное. Но в порядок привести себя мне удалось в рекордные сроки и добавив своему выражению лица серьезные нотки, я щелкнула его по носу, оставив губы растянуты в легкой, блуждающей улыбке. - Но дело и правда есть. И такое, которое может тебе не понравиться.  
  
\- Что, обвинишь в кровожадности на этот раз? - издевательски парировал Кирилл, видимо, уже не доверяя моим словам, но я проигнорировала это.   
  
\- По некоторым причинам Такео отправится завтра вместе с Суйи и Урокаем, - мой собеседник, услышав конкретную информацию снова стал серьезным, непонимающе на меня поглядывая.   
  
\- Ну... Хорошо. Я, как бы, за ноги его не держу, - пускай в его голосе все еще уловима была язвительность, аура Кирилла чуть ли не вопила непониманием ситуации. - Я-то тут причем?  
  
\- А к тебе это, как раз-таки, относится прямым образом, - чуть приобняла оборотня, не желая напугать, а наоборот, пригладить метафорическую шерстку. - Такео у нас - водитель кемпера, если помнишь. А ты, единственный из нашей компании - потенциально готовый встать с кем-то на замену.  
  
\- Так вот в чем дело, - Кира закивал головой, чуть расслабившись под моей рукой. - Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я перебрался туда в кемпер, на место Такео?  
  
\- Можешь ты, - закивала головой, радуясь, что не я это предложила. - Или можешь поговорить с Эмычем, если тебе невыносима сама мысль быть вдали от своей любимой! - несколько театрально повиснув на оборотне, я прислонила тыльную сторону свободной ладони ко лбу. И широко улыбалась, слыша его сдавленные ругательства и чувствуя попытки меня отстранить. В себя меня привели образы, посланные Франкенштейном, как немое поторапливание, так как уже совсем скоро должен был начаться ужин. Ну и девичьи смешки тоже, причем, авторства не только Юны. Так что отлипнув от оборотня, я тут же подбежала к нашим новым знакомым, оставляя Киру в гордом одиночестве.  
  
\- Вот все и улажено, спасибо за ожидание, - я чуть кивнула головой, глядя на девушек, и только под конец останавливая взгляд на мужчине. - Сразу хотела бы сказать кое что. Мы через какое-то время начнем ужинать здесь в беседке неподалеку, и я хотела бы вас пригласить с нами, - заметив на лице наших потенциальных человеческих гостей недопонимание, я тут же поспешила уточнить. - Можете не волноваться, с нами тоже есть молодежь, так что долго засиживаться не будем. И холодно так же не будет, уж мы-то все устроим должным образом.  
  
\- Да мы и не сомневаемся в этом, но у нас и наши харчи есть, чтож им в холоде-то станется. Да и стеснять вас еще больше как-то... - растерянно отозвался старичок, и в наш разговор вмешался Кирилл, с каким-то необычным, а даже не побоюсь этого слова - не присущим ему огоньком в глазах.   
  
\- Иваныч, не позволяйте себя долго уговаривать, - засунув руку в карман спортивных штанов, Кира порядком так возвышался над мужчиной. Причем последнего это явно не смущало. - Ваши харчи, плюс наши, все будет по честному и на высшем разряде. Да и девушки, вижу, очень заинтересованы в этом общем времяпровождении, - Нина и Маша, что действительно от предвкушения чуть не сияли, тут же сжались, как мышки перед охотящимся котом и только с интересом поглядывали в сторону своего дедушки. А сам Степан Иванович сделал две задумчивые затяжки, и погасил сигарету в припорошенную снегом пепельницу.   
  
\- Эх, чертяка! - покачал он чуть ли не перед носом Кире, на что парень ответил волной удовольствия сравнимой, разве что, с победой в словесной пикировке с Регисом или Раэлем. - Такой черт даже мертвого уговорит! Но правы вы, правы. Авось, познакомимся ближе, и вы, Оленька, убедитесь что не зря согласились помочь, что не пропащий я, - мягко улыбнулась на такое заявление мужчины, так как уже по его ауре понимала, что вряд ли бы я вообще дошла к подобному негативному умозаключению.


	200. Часть 197

Наш разговор с Степаном Ивановичем и его семьей, к моему разочарованию, едва ли не сразу скатился в улаживание формальных вопросов. Не то чтобы я надеялась, что можно было этой темы избежать вообще, но по правде думала, что смогу хоть немного узнать об этой троице до того, как засядем за стол. Хорошо, хотя бы, что я сумела уловить хотя бы главное, что меня интересовало, а именно - то, каким мужичок представал перед людьми при первом впечатлении. И то что я поняла, меня обрадовало - Иванович, пускай и любил травить нейтрально-вежливые комплименты женщинам насчет их красоты, никогда не ставил под сомнение их силу и ум. Судя по смешкам девушек - их бабушка была довольно волевой женщиной. Но вот то, что меня неприятно удивило в Степане - это его излишняя скромность, на грани с бесхребетностью. И это я сейчас пыталась в нем сломить.  
  
\- Степан Иванович, говорю Вам, не стоит так упрямиться, - в который раз пыталась переубедить мужчину в вопросе того, какая им должна достаться комната. - Нельзя вас всех селить в двухкомнатную комнату, вот нельзя и все тут, - мужчина на мои слова нахмурился, очевидно собираясь снова прибедняться и говорить, что стеснять нас он не намерен. Что ж, в таком случае достаем козыри, а именно - заботу о внучках. - Девушки уже не в том возрасте, чтобы их можно было уложить в одну кровать и горя не знать. Только трехкомнатная! - быстро добавила, чтобы не напороться на какое-то остроумное возражение. Еще не дай бог, включил бы самих девушек в эту игру. По своей молодости помнила, как это неприятно, когда тебе отказывают в законно положенном, как ребенку, комфорте, только ради того, чтобы казаться в глазах чужих тебе людей лучше. И не знаю, что Иванович в тот момент увидел в моем взгляде, но его сопротивление исчезло, будто корова языком слизала.  
  
\- Ты права... Права, Оля, я-то, дурак старый, не подумал об этом, - мужчина посмотрел на Машу и Нину, что от подобного решения деда довольно улыбались. - Они же вон, еще немного и замуж придется выдавать. Но только как школу окончат, да в университет пойдут! - безобидно захихикала, глядя как смутились девушки, недовольно поглядывая на своего родича, но не сильно сопротивляясь таким словам. Видимо, подобное их устраивало. Но я не буду собой, если не выскажусь в этом деле.  
  
\- Это так, девушки, - посмотрела на двух сестер, которым явно понравилась. Не меньше Юны и Киры, конечно, но на меня они глядели, как на кого-то более авторитетного. - Запомните, с любовью спешить не надо, сначала надо обеспечить себе развитие. Если же любовь настоящая - то сама вас найдет, и вторая половинка будет вас ждать. А если нет - то и не нужна такая любовь, только отведет вас от того, что предназначено вам судьбой, - после последнего слова я осеклась, посмотрев на лица своих собеседников. Видимо, зря подошла к этому вопросу слишком чувствительно, так как испустила немного своей божественной ауры. Как итог - Маша и Нина внимали мне, как будто я их кумир, Степан Иванович с растерянностью в глазах раздумывал над моими словами, а Кира и Юна, более привыкшие к моему влиянию, поглядывали на меня укоризненно. Ну... Упс? Главное что посыл правильный, а то я в свое время ему не последовала.   
  
_Ты - моя реинкарнация, -_ коротко, и без права на возражение отозвался мой симбионт.  _Так что даже не смей это воспринимать как лицемерие - я в свое время обучился и обучал других на сотни жизней вперед._   
  
\- Да, это так, - ответила ему вслух, и заметив недоумение на лицах Киры и Юны, поспешила исправить свой косяк. - Не думайте, что раз я довольно юная, то жизни не знаю, - попыталась свой промах хоть как-то подстроить под свои прошлые слова, и судя по тому, как меня внимательно разглядывали - хоть немного в этом я приуспела. - Поверьте, я насмотрелась уже на столько изломанных жизней от того, что кто-то поставил романтический интерес выше образования и саморазвития... Ведь чувства, давайте будем искренны, это хорошо, но и мозги тоже надо иметь на месте, да?   
  
\- Тьфу ты Господи, ну будто Наденьку свою услышал, - Степан Иванович перекрестился под несдержанный смех младшенькой Нины, а Маша лишь хитро улыбалась.   
  
\- Не бойся, дедушка, я бабушке расскажу, что она упустила, - от этих слов мужчина немного побледнел, и уже, видимо, собирался сделать своей внучке выговор, ну или попросить не распространяться, но всех троих отвлекло движение за моей спиной. Мне же даже не пришлось оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто там. Такое искристое количество интереса и безумное желание шалостей могло принадлежать только Санву Мэй.  
  
\- Здрасте, вы из Союза? - Святая простота! От этого вопроса Мэй я выпала в осадок, и стала оглядывать по сторонам, надеясь, что останусь незамеченной. Юна и Кирилл занервничали, Раэль, что стоял неподалеку и следил за своей нуной только закатил глаза, будто это была обыденность, остальные - просто не услышали ее вопроса, занимаясь приготовлениями к ужину. Не фонтан, помощи зала, похоже, не предвидится. Правда, не успела я даже придумать какой-то отмазки, как ее придумали за меня, причем - сам Степан Иванович.    
  
\- Тю, девочка, так советский союз, давно распался, - мужчина озадачено почесал затылок, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке из-за быстрого появления Санву и ее странного вопроса. Нина и Маша немного ехидно рассмеялись от слов Санву, видимо, посчитав ее недалекой иностранкой. Однако, удача благоволит мне, не придется придумывать на ходу! И лучше мне заговорить зубы Мэй, пока она не успела спросить еще что-то не менее странное, и при том - рассекречивающее.   
  
\- Мэй, это Степан Иванович, а это его внучки: Нина, - указала на младшенькую, что уже вполне искреннее и заинтересовано, без издевки помахала рукой, - и Маша, - старшая сестра только кивнула, как-то особо внимательно рассматривая Санву. Стоящие возле нее Юна и Кира выдохнули с облегчением, когда поняли, что пронесло, и люди заинтересовались нашей гостью из другого мира больше, чем ее странными вопросами. - Они приехали сюда кататься на каноэ, из Калининграда. И именно после разговора с ними Киру осенило идеей обменяться комнатами с другими.  
  
\- Очень приятно, - кивнула Мэй, с интересом поглядывая на гостей. - Калининград, это ведь так далеко. Вы проделали такой длинный путь, страшно было?   
  
\- Да не так-то и далеко, - хохотнул мужичок, добродушно улыбаясь, и тут же подходя к Мэй и приобнимая ее. - Вот пошла молодежь, а!   
  
\- Деда, перестань, у них наверное другой менталитет, - Нина стала отстранять мужчину. Судя по ее замечанию, Степан Иванович уже наверное пытался похожим образом поздороваться с Юной и очевидно наткнулся на стену неловкости. Правда, судя по тому что он снова повторил свою ошибку - своих эмоций наша юная школьница не высказывала вслух, ну или заявила о них слишком скромно.   
  
Чтобы не довести до очередной неловкой ситуации, я помогла Нине, потащив на себя Мэй и ненавязчиво указала на народ, что стал собираться. Степан Иванович двинул в указанном направлении, а вот девушки ловко прошмыгнули между нами, скрываясь в отеле, и вскоре выходя оттуда уже с прозрачной сумкой с едой. Улыбнулась девушкам, и уже хотела с ними заговорить, касательно того, не надо ли что-то отогреть, но меня чуть не сбил с ног Шинву, ураганом проносясь мимо и тем самым привлекая к себе внимание всех окружающих.   
  
\- Мэй, смотри! - остановившись возле Санву, рыжик лишь удивленно окинул взглядом пока еще незнакомого ему мужчину, и не особо обратив внимание на нового члена нашей компании, с каким-то лихорадочным возбуждением посмотрел на нашу гостью. - Смотри, будет как тогда, когда вы с Музакой были на пустыне! Ты же тогда развела костров много, это в фанфике было. Думаешь, мы не замерзнем? Факелы они поменьше, хоть их и больше, - неуверенно закончил он, а я тяжело вздохнула. Похоже, надо перестать переживать, что кто-то ляпнет что-то не то, а то я вижу каждый горазд! Придется, похоже, смириться с тем, что этими людьми сегодня благородные займутся не раз.  
  
\-  _Спокойно, любимая, я сейчас всех предупрежу, -_ в мыслях услышала голос любимого, и словно собственными глазами увидела, что он собирает в кучку присутствующих в беседке и действительно поясняет, что ужинать будем мы не в одиночестве, а в компании  простых людей . И поспешно добавил, чтобы передать это тем, кто отсутствует, идеально, прямо-таки!  
  
\- В каком смысле будет также? - всполошенный голос Мэй вырвал меня из мыслей. Она сжала запястье Шинву и прошептала: - Тут есть скорпионы?   
  
\- Да нет, конечно, - Шинву неловко улыбнулся, пытаясь вырваться, и я, про себя чертыхнувшись, поспешила ему и Санву на помощь. Но рыжика я не винила - никто не знал, что Мэй отреагирует подобным образом.  
  
\- Мэй, не бойся, - положив руки ей на плечи, попыталась отстранить ее руки, но куда там - вцепилась в парня она просто намертво. Пришлось добавить немного своей силы укрепления и заодно - убрать хотя бы самую малость этот едкий страх из ее ауры. - Шинву это сказал к тому, что волнуется, не будет ли холодно, - обращаясь тихо и успокаивающее, мои старания даром не прошли, и мне удалось мягко отстранить ее. Бросила взгляд на наших спутников, и с облегчением отметила, что Кира вполне успешно заговаривал зубы Степану Ивановичу, переняв на себя заботу о нем. - Ты ведь тогда костры тоже зажгла, чтобы холодно не было в пустыне ночью, да?   
  
\- Естественно, - Мэй на миг отвела глаза, а я почувствовала, как ее аура успокаивается, и перестала оказывать на нее свое влияние. Слишком много это тоже не хорошо. - Не все знают, но в пустыне ночью очень холодно. Это хорошая идея, с факелами.   
  
\- Во всяком случае посмотрим, не будет ли холодно, - подмигнула Санву и вместе с ней направилась к беседке, собираясь ее передать в чьи-то надежные руки. Правда, не пришлось даже стараться - Санву чуть ли не сразу рванула к жучаре, что раскинулся, будто так оно и должно быть.   
  
Набрав полные легкие освежающего, морозного воздуха я счастливо выдохнула. Ведь радоваться было чему - я получила все то, что желала, можно было даже сказать, что отдых превзошел все мои ожидания. И тут я имею не только погоду, а скорее - окружающую нас обстановку. Предвкушение завтрашнего дня, который мы решили посвятить спорту и играм. Новые знакомства, которые сулили привнести что-то отличное в нашу устоявшуюся компанию, судя по тому как школьники с упоением слушали перевод слов наших гостей авторства Кирилла. Благородные, что уже замечено было раньше, открылись на новое, но именно сейчас это бросалось в глаза. Особенно, когда Регис, словно забыв свой статус и все, что ему втолковывали в голову, с каким-то ехидным смешком перегонял Ик-Хана.   
  
И не смотря на всю эту идиллию я вдруг резко нахмурилась, ощущая глубокое непонимание и какое-то... Несоответствие? Сделала несколько шагов назад, словно то, что я окину взглядом всех присутствующих должно мне помочь понять эти ощущения, казавшиеся чужими, навязанными. Не найдя внутри себя отклика на подобное, я прикрыла глаза, а открыв снова, к обычному зрению добавилось обозрение из третьего глаза. Потоки энергии вокруг нашей группы путешествующих и вокруг гостей на сегодняшний вечер казались цельными, правильными. Не было так же никаких чужих эманаций, что могло бы значить, что кто-то извне пытается на меня повлиять. Но как тогда объяснить что то, что я чувствовала,  _своим_ не казалось от слова совсем? Сделав еще шаг назад, в сторону отеля, я оглянулась, но опять-таки, не было ничего настораживающего.  
  
\-  _Ольга? -_ в мыслях тут же появился голос мужа, что словно спасательный круг, брошенный на воду, позволил мне не утонуть в этих отрицательных чувствах. Встретившись с ним, стоящим в беседке возле своего Мастера, взглядом, я увидела и почувствовала волну теплоты, любви и поддержки. - _На тебя напала меланхолия или нам бить тревогу?  
  
\- Я... Понятия не имею. - _ ответила максимально честно, и посмотрев еще раз на беседку, сделала еще один шаг назад, будто всю жизнь опасалась огня.   
  
- _Тебе как-то помочь?_ \- участливо спросил муж, на что я только прикрыла глаза, перестав наблюдать за всем сквозь третий глаз и мотнула головой.   
  
_\- Нет, сейчас пройдет,_ \- мотнула головой, собираясь уже возвращаться к остальным, когда вдруг из беседки выбежала Юна и Шинву. В тот момент несоответствие настигло меня с удвоенной силой, и к нему добавилось еще одно чувство - дежавю. Но не обычное, когда у тебя есть уверенность, что та ситуация уже имела место, а немного измененное. Уверенность, что подобная ситуация с тобой происходила  _во сне._ Прикрыла глаза, собираясь уже разобраться с этим чувством, как по мозгам резко, словно видение, появились картинки того сна, что мне точно никогда раньше не снился.   
  
_Шинву и Юна, бегущие по асфальтированной дорожке Е-Ран. В их руках, так же как и сейчас, в реальности - контейнеры с едой. Только вот школьники "во сне" вместо зимних шапок гордо носили на голове колпаки Санты.  
  
Ик-Хан, с недовольной миной прижимающий наушники к голове.   
  
Искусственный лес, искусственный снег, искусственное небо - и несмотря на притворство, я была в восторге.  
  
Большой ангар, стоящий прямо на стадионе _ _ нашей _ _школы. Возле него - усеянное салютами минное поле. А внутри, я знала, что была моя зимняя сказка и уютная, крохотная избушка._   
  
Сжав зубы, и помотав головой из стороны в сторону, я бросила Франкенштейну шепотом, чтобы начинали без меня, что сейчас вернусь и сбежала в отель, к детям. В номере, быстро скинув с себя верхнюю одежду и уверившись, что дети крепко спят, я потопала в ванную умыв лицо и руки по локти, словно пыталась избавиться от этого ощущения. Сами эти странные воспоминания мне не мешали, совсем - они казались даже приятными, и их хотелось бы посмотреть, как сон, в правильной очередности. Неприятным, и даже мерзким было ощущение, что мне их навязали. Но здесь банально некому было, кроме нашей группы вокруг только люди! Даже демон бы хоть как-то чувствовался, особенно учитывая, что я была сосредоточенная на считке, и смотрела третьим глазом.   
  
Недовольно и сдавлено рыкнув, я уселась на бортик ванной, от злости ударив себя кулаком по бедру. Что за чертовщина происходит? И почему именно сейчас, когда намечался такой хороший вечер? С разочарованием повела рукой по белой эмали ванной. Расслабиться бы не помешало, конечно, но выходить потом на холод разгоряченной, или что хуже, запереть себя здесь? Я фыркнула, отказываясь от этой идеи, и не успев даже встать - застыла. Опять, опять это ощущение, что мне навязали желание принять ванную! Пулей выскочила из комнаты, и к моему огромному облегчению поняла, что теперь я в номере не одна с детьми - на пороге стоял Франкенштейн и Сейра.   
  
\- Оля, Сейра вызвалась посидеть с малышами, хочет отдохнуть, - муж внимательно посмотрел мне в глаза. - _И тебе лучше вернуться к нам. Твое состояние мне не нравиться, хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, в случае чего.  
  
\- Да я сама, знаешь ли, не в восторге от этих ощущений, - _ чуть более язвительно, чем стоило, ответила Франкенштейну, и заметив как засмущалась Сейра, очевидно, почувствовавшая что мы мысленно переговариваемся, поспешила ответить вслух. - Я только за, если Сейра желает отдохнуть, то пожалуйста, - кивнула благородной, - Спасибо тебе, Сейра, я с удовольствием присоединюсь к остальным, - сказала это, уже накидывая на себя верхнюю и успела только увидеть милую улыбку нашей Роярд.   
  
\- Приятно вам повеселиться.  
  
\- А тебе - отдохнуть, - подмигнула ей и удалилась вместе с Франки из номера. И направляясь по коридору, никто из нас не улыбался.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, что это было? - взволновано спросил муж, и мне даже не нужно было спрашивать, все ли он почувствовал. Знала, что почувствовал все.   
  
\- Сама понятия не имею. Теперь я даже не уверенная, действительно ли это что-то извне, а не мои, какие-то личные заморочки, - я вспомнила свой сон, в котором моя душа и я явно были в разных лагерях, нарочно, чтобы показать Франкенштейну что именно имею ввиду. И ответа, на мысли подобного рода, я так и не получила.  


***

  
Стоило мне только прийти в беседку, я тут же на собственной шкуре убедилась, что благодаря факелам холодно не было. Заняв место, я даже решила скинуть верхнюю одежду - до того комфортной была температура. Да, не жарко, или нечто в этом роде, но и в самом свитере можно было сидеть. А так намного удобнее кушать, чем в пальто! Оставаться голодным - тоже было не вариант. Каждый кемпер принес что-то от себя, последовав примеру наших гостей, каждый, скажем так, постарался, так что стоило хотя бы из вежливости попытаться опробовать как можно больше блюд. Должна признать, что в моем случае, чаще всего срывались комплименты в сторону Степана Ивановича - русские вкусности, которые он принес на стол, оказались плодами его трудов, и должна признать - плодами очень удачными.  
  
\- Я даже не ожидал здесь увидеть кого-то из наших! - хохотнул Иванович, ловко переводя тему после моего очередного комплимента его кулинарным умениям, глядя на Кирилла. - Но как же тебя далеко занесло! Аж сюда, из Владивостока-то!   
  
\- Да где мы только ни были, - улыбаясь, махнул рукой М-24. Он чуть ли не сразу после Киры молниеносно нашел со Степаном Ивановичем общий язык. - Кругосветка ведь.   
  
\- Молодцы! - поддакнул мужичок, веселясь. Видимо, вспомнил один из рассказов, что вместо басен кружили над столом во время трапезы. - Жизнь надо пользовать, пока молодые!   
  
\- Вот видишь, что мудрый человек говорит?! - почти тут же обратилась Мэй к Раэлю, глядя на него раздраженно. - Надо веселиться пока мы молоды, а ты в... Кхм, э-э-э, в двадцать лет, словно старый ворчливый дед, - Кертье на ее слова только покачал головой, будто устал от чего-то. Ну, гением не надо быть, чтобы догадаться, от чего. И в этом вопросе я горячо поддерживала Мэй, так как "серьезной и рассудительной" она может себе побыть на старости лет, как устанет. Да и то не факт, такие живые, вечно юные как Санву люди редко когда становятся серьезными, даже в старости.  
  
\- Нина, слюни подотри, - возле меня раздался голос Маши, и я с легкой улыбкой посмотрела туда же, куда и она. И увидела, как ее младшая сестра не отводит взгляд от нашего Такео. Нина смутилась от столь откровенного замечания, но после короткого перерыва ее взгляд нашел второго Такео - Бенго, которого пришлось представлять как брата-близнеца нашего снайпера. Хотя, по клонам не было заметно, чтобы такое их хоть как-либо оскорбило. Насмотревшись, Нина мотнула головой и улыбнулась модифицированному.   
  
\- У вас такая необычная внешность, парни, - с неловким смешком сказала девушка и посмотрела на Такео, словно не желая кого угодно из "братьев" обделять своим вниманием. - У вас общие интересы, или вы любите разные вещи?   
  
\- Наши Такео и Бенго довольно стереотипные близнецы, - ответил Франкенштейн, вызывая у Маши прямое попадание в сердечко и легкий румянец. У меня даже ревновать не было и мысли, хотя Маша явно не ровно дышала к моему мужу. Невероятно забавными казались девушки, смущенные нашими красавчиками, напоминали мне первый визит Алекси в нашем мире, когда подруга до конца не могла поверить в реальность происходящего.   
  
\- Да, они разделяют увлечения друг друга, - дополнила любимого с улыбкой на устах и тут же взглянула на снайперов. - Причем, даже не знали друг о друге до недавнего времени, их разлучили в детстве.   
  
\- И вы все равно так сильно похожи? - вздохнула с восхищением Нина, уже даже не стесняясь того, что внаглую пялит на Бенго, уже порядком смущенного и покрасневшего.   
  
\- Даже судьбы похожие, - со знанием дела и искреннее забавляясь всей этой ситуацией, добавила я. И видимо забыла, что наши гости воспринимают мои слова всерьез, в отличи от едва сдерживающего себя от смеха Шинву, так как Степан Иванович тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.   
  
\- Вот это дела, история как из сериала, что женушка моя смотрит, - мужчина по-доброму улыбнулся, глядя куда выше наших голов. - Жизнь иногда такие сценарии пишет! - слыша это, а так же чувствуя на себе интерес Нины, Бенго сидел красный, видимо, надеясь что все спишут это на мороз, так как сидел у выхода из беседки. Но, думаю, никто так не считал, так как чуть ли не все сдерживали смех, а некоторые не выдерживали, и пытались маскировать свои смешки, как например Раймонд за кашлем. Стрелок, видимо в жесте полной отчаянности, бросил взгляд на Мэй, но ничего это не дало - сейчас Санву не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме рыбы по-гречески, что принесли из своего кемпера Суйи, Тао и Ик-Хан.  
  
\- Нуна, ты в последнее время слишком много ешь, - прищурившись заметил Раэль, которого совсем не интересовали наши гости. Ну, тут я уже умываю руки. Даже не представляю как Кертье самому не тошно от своего брака манер и занудности. В каноне-то он хоть не был таким занудным, ну право слово! А вот Франкенштейн лыбился - его, от чего-то, забавляла такая колючесть Раэля.  
  
\- Фо? - промычала Мэй, невнятно, с набитыми щеками.   
  
\- Ты... - Кертье посмотрел на живот девушки, скрытый розовой курткой, - Ты в порядке?   
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - дожевав спросила Мэй, непонимающе также оглядев свой живот, потом посмотрев на Раэля, потом перевела взгляд на Раджека и начала стремительно краснеть, продолжив стремительно есть булочку. Теперь лыбилась и я, понимая, на что намекал Кертье. Мне даже интересно стало, воспримет ли Мэй его опасения всерьез и попросит ли ее осмотреть? Хотя, учитывая нрав Раэля, ей тогда ну вообще все запрещено будет, разве что, кроме дыхания. А Бенго, заметив, что помощи от подруги не дождется и что подобрался, очевидно решив действовать самостоятельно.  
  
\- Я тоже сначала не поверил, что такое бывает, но оказалось у меня и правда есть... брат. И такой классный, - Бенго причмокнул, будто смакуя произнесенное, не привычное в его лексиконе словечко. - Очень умный, отзывчивый, детей любит, а знаете как хорошо стреляет? Но при этом не убивает... Животных, это просто хобби, - произнес он, после небольшой заминки и его аура чуть ли не буквально вспыхнула надеждой. Умно-умно, попытался переключить внимание с себя на Такео.   
  
\- Ха-ха, да, парни просто коллекционируют... Ружье, - с небольшим усилием закончила предложение, которым хотела выгородить обоих снайперов.   
  
И причина моей заминки не была в сдерживаемом смехе, или в незнании, что сказать, чтобы умело притворяться. Причиной того, что я запнулась, были два ощущения: новое, и очень знакомое мне. В глаза снова словно песка насыпали, и я даже не потянулась исправлять свое положение, понимая, что отец частично перенял надо мной контроль - двигаться я могла. Но возможность эту использовать не стала, так как предпочла сосредоточиться на доселе незнакомом мне ощущении - ощущении, что в наш мир пришло какое-то божество. Явственно чувствовалось как оболочку Забвения прошили энергией, заботливо, осторожно, будто этой заботой пытались сказать, что пришли с миром. Я думала, что на этом все закончится, и меня затянут в Забвение, но нет - Гость миновал звездное пространство и направлялся прямо к нам, в сторону Лапландии.  
  
Франкенштейн напрягся, это я почувствовала так явно, будто подобное выражение чувств принадлежало мне. Следом заметила краем глаза, будто цепную, реакцию Раймонда и Рейзела - они всматривались в нас с Франкенштейном недоуменно, с волнением. Не знаю, какая доля моих ощущений им передалась, создали ли они "конференцию" с Франки и как много поняли из простых наблюдений, но решение приняли оперативно и быстро. Рейзел повернулся к нашим гостям, что наверняка уже отметили внезапную тишину и напряжение.  
  
\- Ничего странного не происходит, - услышала, как Рейзел применил контроль разума и вилки спокойно заскользили по тарелкам, этим звуком даря мне ощущение полной свободы в действиях. Сказала бы даже, что полной безнаказанности, но так как ничего плохого я не делала - то это было бы неуместно. Но чувства есть чувства, нельзя себе приказать, что можно ощущать, а что - нет. Больше не раздумывая, вскочила на ноги, и пулей, в нечеловеческом темпе двинулась туда, куда меня вели те странные, новые ощущения. Чувствовалось, что за мной последовали многие из присутствующих в беседке, но на то, кто именно, я пыталась не отвлекаться. Сейчас самое главное было понять, куда приземлиться Гость и не наделает ли беды тем своим приземлением. Ведь вдруг на нас мчаться кораблем, или метеоритом? Этого я прочувствовать не могла, как и примерного уровня силы вторженца. Даже от мыслей любимого отрешилась, и ему пришлось спрашивать у меня вслух.   
  
\- Ольга, что происходит? - спросил он и я недовольно дернула губой. Теперь нужно пройти немного правее, и лучше в человеческом темпе. Радиус возможной точки приземления становился все меньше, а Гость был все ближе. И проворонить его я уж точно не была намеренная. А то кому, как не мне, знать об обманчивых маневрах? При проникновении был осторожен, а как на землю ступит - взбесится. Такой вариант нельзя было исключать.   
  
\- Думаю, тот испуг, о котором папа говорил, - покрутившись чуть по холмах я чуть ли не взвыла - гость очевидно мог выбирать себе точку приземления и сейчас направлялся куда-то в лес. Я направлялась прочь от территории отеля, в сторону леса, на ходу передавая Франкенштейну свои соображения. - _Кто или что бы это ни было - я более чем уверена, что мое странное поведение и странные ощущения - из-за этого вот визита.  
  
\- Но только какая была цель в этих ощущениях и в том дежавю? - _ так же мысленно спросил меня Франки, на что я только плечами пожала. Меня тоже нервировало отсутствие логики во всем этом, но возможно, если встретим этого Гостя, то многие паззлы встанут на свои места.  
  
\- Что за испуг? - услышала позади себя голос Санву и невольно повернулась. Вот, все как хотел Раэль - его нуна теперь серьезная. Правда, взволнована и шокирована тоже, даже булочку, которой рыбу закусывала, отложить на стол не успела и так и с ней бежала за мной. - Враги?   
  
\- Неизвестно, - буркнула, пытаясь вновь сосредоточиться на своих ощущениях. Но не было нужды - они во мне взвыли.  
  
Остановившись как врытая, я едва сдержала себя от этого, чтобы поморщиться от отвращения, или чего еще хуже - задрожать от страха. А хотелось это сделать, причем - одновременно. Всю мою суть затопило ощущением, что кто-то наблюдает за мной. Причем, наблюдает не просто так, а сквозь прицел. Ужасное чувство, просто преотвратное. Но я не стала углубляться в него, не разрешила себе на экспрессию. Сейчас каждое мое действие казалось мне ходом на шахматной доске. Будто каждое решение будет занесено в историю, отпечатается в памяти не одного существа. Впрочем, ничего удивительно, если учесть, что за мной  _наблюдают_ . Хотелось досадливо поморщиться, пророкотать от гнева, но вместо этого я прищурилась. Под "прицелом" я была не спроста - стояла прямо возле места, где наш Гость решил приземлиться.   
  
\- Это здесь, - Франкенштейн вслух объявил мои мысли, и мне оставалось только догадываться, сам ли он это понял, или считывал меня. На данный момент я от него закрылась. Мало ли, не попытается ли это существо повлиять на мой разум? Ведь то дежавю, те внушения точно не были спроста. Если так и будет, то смею надеяться, что как богиня, смогу себя защитить. А насчет любимого такой уверенности не было, вот и решила перестраховаться. Опасливо взглянула на супруга - он держался близко, готов при случае защищать меня, и напряженно поглядывал то в небо, то по сторонам. Разумно, я тоже смотрела в сторону звезд, ожидая, которая из них станет увеличиться, несясь в нашу сторону. Но этого все не происходило.  
  
Прищурилась, все еще ощущая песок в глазах, но не ощущая никакого влияния отца. Возможно ли то, что отец вовсе сейчас не контролирует меня? Был вариант, что я сама стянула на себя часть его силы, я же, по его словам, бешено расту. Но если этот визит был ним договорен заранее, то он вполне может подобным образом наблюдать за всей ситуацией моими глазами. Насмешливо ухмыльнувшись небесам, и отцу, что где-то там находился в своих владениях, я чуть прищурилась, пытаясь прочесть вторженца в мой мир, как любого другого обывателя. Чувствовалось, что кто бы это ни был - он не пользовался помощью никакой машины. Благо и то, значит, можно будет избежать ажиотажа среди простого люда. Но с другой стороны... Как сильным надо быть, чтобы пресекать границы миров  _самостоятельно_ ? Было немного боязливо, но я хотела знать, и не прекращала считывания.   
  
Первым, что я почувствовала, при считывании - был интерес. Казалось, что гость просто поставил передо мной как-то зеркальный щит, чтобы отвлечь внимание, или в попытке что-то скрыть. Свет тоже казался мне отражением себя самой - никогда, пожалуй, у меня не повернется язык назвать себя темной душой, я ведь созидающая. Но когда свет, приходящий мне в ощущениях разжигал что-то внутри, иррационально обжигая в реальности, я поняла, что передо мной вовсе не ставили зеркала. Это были свойства нашего гостя. Интерес, свет и сила, что почти буквально била по голове - с каждым метром его приближения я чувствовала себя так, будто у меня резко поднимается давление. Благо, это было лишь моим, субъективным ощущением - от той энергии не чувствовалось ничего, что хоть как-либо намекало бы на попытку меня подчинить или поработить. Только жгучий интерес.  
  
\- Ольга! - вместе с окликом моего мужа я осознала, насколько буквально жгучей была эта заинтересованность. Недалеко от моих ног снег, вместе с травой выжгло от вспышки энергии. Видимо, не до конца точно почувствовала место приземления. Или, может, поэтому почувствовала себя как под прицелом, потому что в стала  _точно_ там, где Гость планировал приземлиться? Покачала головой, не желая себе даже представлять, что бы со мной стало, приземлись он на меня, и посмотрела по сторонам, будто желая увериться, что все в порядке. Правда могла и не переживать - наши Ноблесс тут же создали купол, заключив в меня, Франки и эпицентр энергии, который очень скоро станет нашим Гостем. Будто пытаясь приободрить Франкенштейна, или себя, поймала мужа за руку, с вызовом глядя на силуэт, что начал вырисовываться над выжженным участком.   
  
\- Может это друг? - услышала голос Мэй, с некоторым запозданием отметив там любопытство, и глянув в ее сторону - отметила, что та спряталась за спинами остальных, выглядывая, чтобы увидеть, что произойдет. - Или ему помощь нужна?   
  
\- Судя по тому, что Ольга говорила о испуге, то сомневаюсь, - сказал Тао, вытащив свои хлысты, но его остановил Рейзел.   
  
\- Это наш гость. Опасаться его не стоит, но осторожными быть надо, - на эти слова Кадиса я кивнула, будто собираясь подтвердить перед остальными правильность его мышления. Никаких скверных ощущений я пока что от нашего визитера не чувствовала. Следовательно, нападением его встречать не стоит. Тао, будто поняв меня, или прочитав что-то в глазах, спрятал свое оружие, и его темные глаза мягко замерцали, будто хакер смотрел на мигающие гирлянды. Но нет, он смотрел только на вспышки энергии, которые, наверное в итоге станут силуэтом. И я поступила так же, даже не смея ожидать увидеть хоть что либо знакомое в нашем Госте. 


	201. Часть 198

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня на родине автора празднуется замечательный праздник - Андреевские Вечерницы! День и вечер, который можно полностью посвятить магии и чарам, невинным, или же более серьезным \о/  
> По этому поводу прода сегодня будет необычной, даже не побоюсь этого слова - волшебной. Надеюсь, новая глава принесет Вам не только удовольствие от прочтения, но так же некоторое просвещение и ощущение, что Вам удалось коснуться чего-то, выходящего за грани обычного понимания жизни. Ведь сказка - ложь, но в ней - намек ;3

Каждый, кто стоял за нашими спинами, внимательно смотрел на происходящее. На энергию, что воплощалась материально для каждого существа, сверхестественного или нет, на сосредоточенного Раймонда, что неподалеку от нас удерживал щит, от той же энергии защищающий. Мне даже не пришлось поворачиваться, чтобы все это знать - такое количество взглядов, обращенных в спину, просто чувствовалось. Даже если учитывать, что под куполом, созданным Раймондом, мои возможности считывать ауры немного затупились. Правда, не от того, что сила Ноблесс меня сдерживала, нет. Я ведь уже распушила свой веер, а соответственно - вошла в то состояние, когда сильнее своего контрактора. Просто энергия того, кто нас навестил, в подобном ограниченном пространстве не позволяла мне такую роскошь, как отвлекаться.  
  
Словно отметив мой интерес к его натуре, виду, и способу коммуникации, Гость начал принимать вид, схожий с нашим. Энергия формировалась во вполне гуманоидный силуэт - руки, ноги, туловище, абрис головы. Именно что абрис, потому что волосы, которые мы точно вскоре увидим, были словно неотъемлемой частью его облика. Или, все же, лучше сказать "Его" - энергия, явно сдерживаемая, выдавала в нашем визитере божество более высшего порядка, чем я или отец. Энергия стала приобретать более теплые, золотые оттенки и это явно ускорило трансформацию. Перед нами предстал идеальный, прекраснейший мужчина, будто мечта, ставшая явью. Его белый, удивительно скромный (и даже чем-то напоминающий медицинский) халат только подчеркивал это, его хотелось снять, и одеть во что-то драгоценное. Волосы, что легким грузом упали на халат, были белоснежными. Они, как зеркало, отражали весь этот теплый, ни то золотой, ни то солнечный цвет, который распространяло Его тело и кожа, из-за чего те могли показаться блондинистыми, цвета пшеницы. А когда Гость открыл глаза, я почувствовала, как что-то внутри меня ухнуло вниз - золотые, в истинном балансе оттенков, радужки внимательно посмотрели на всех позади нас, чтобы в итоге остановиться на нас с Франкенштейном.  
  
\- Ах, Геката... Дети-то мои, но в руках держат твое оружие, - теперь уже точно божество, покачал головой, не отводя от нас взгляда и улыбаясь. Я, вспомнив свою единственную встречу с этой богиней, сразу додумалась, кто из божеств ее ранга мог бы признать нас своими детьми.  
  
\- Аполлон? - переспросила с напряжением, все еще не веря в свою догадку, но мне снисходительно ухмыльнулись и кивнули. Причем... Сделано это было с такой теплотой, будто я котенок еще настолько маленький, что миски с молоком найти не может.  
  
\- Офигеть! Ущипните меня или я в обморок грохнусь, - в обескураживающей тишине шепот Мэй был сродни крику. Божество, теперь уже нам известное, явно это отметило. Иначе я просто не могла объяснить, почему резко мои умения сдали в силе, и я больше не чувствовала аур окружающих. Переглянувшись с Франкенштейном, не решившись спросить даже мысленно, я увидела в нем отражение моего удивления. Точно, звуки ведь тоже не доносились до нас больше, даже дыхание близко стоящего к нам Раймонда. Скосив взгляд на купол-щит все сразу встало на свои места - Аполлон его очевидно усовершенствовал, так как были заметны в нем золотые прожилки, сразу возле красных. Вместо того, чтобы возмутиться от подобного, я благодарно поклонилась божеству. Уж не знаю, должен ли Аполлон приводить этот испуг, о котором говорил папа, в действие, но если это так - то лучше  
пусть умы всех здесь присутствующих будут от подобного защищены.  
  
\- Не сочтите за дерзость мою вольность, но думаю, лучше будет, если наш разговор не станет достоянием окружающих. Подойдите ближе, Ольга, Франкенштейн, - мягко отметил божество, и я мысленно материлась, понимая, что от ступора банально забыла представиться. Мой муж не сдвинулся с места, как-то особенно шокировано глядя на божество, а сожитель в голове мягко смеялся. Не понимаю, Франкенштейн так удивился его силе? Ни за что не поверю, что самого факта, что это божество. Не впервые видит же! Я перевела взгляд на Аполлона и меня застопорило пониманием - он был слишком идеальным. Он нам тут явился в облике, близкому к его настоящему! Это то же самое, что если бы Нуэрра пришла на нашу свадьбу, не скрывая своих крыльев. Почувствовала что ноги стали ватными и извиняющее улыбнулась гостью.  
  
\- Простите нас, но мы немного...  
  
\- Удивлены. Понимаю, - закончил за меня божество и я не почувствовала в этом никакой неловкости. Будто мы с ним закадычные друзья. И на эти мои мысли божество ответил неверящим покачиванием головы. - И все-таки, не зря я послушал Гекату. Вы прекрасные, дети мои. Ты, молодая богиня, как яркая звездочка. А ты, юноша, - он обратился к Франки, - ты солнышко.  
  
Франкенштейн от такого утверждения нахмурился, и уже хотел заартачиться, но потом пораженно раскрыл рот. Я, впрочем, не далеко от него ушла. В этих, казалось бы, детских сюсюканьях был глубокий смысл, который поражал молниеносно, словно током. Меня назвали звездой, и я действительно могла такой себя воспринимать - мой внутренний свет и поклады энергии могли бы подарить новую жизнь не одной планете, могли указывать путь в абсолютной тьме, как маяк. Да и если идти по той аналогии - три такие планеты сейчас сопели в подушку под присмотром Сейры, тщательно скрывая свой мрак. А вот Франкенштейн действительно был солнцем. Его свет был скромнее моего, но при том более согревающим. Притягивающим, создающим гравитацию, упорядоченным - не зря ведь в каноне стольких модифицированных и благородных притягивал он и его жилище. Возле него _хотелось_ быть. За мной _хотелось_ следовать.  
  
\- Еще и умницы такие, смышленые, - мы почти синхронно кивнули богу, делая к нему первый шаг навстречу. Постороннему человеку могло бы показаться, что над нами насмехаются, но мы ясно понимали, что только благодаря этому богу, и его аналогии, смогли осознать больше, чем самостоятельно пытались бы осознать веками. Он словно давал своими знаниями стимул, смысл жизни, подталкивал вперед. - Такой крепкий союз личностей расщепленной души не часто встретишь, - самодовольно произнес Аполлон, будто смакуя каждое слово. - Ты, девочка моя, будто спутник Франкенштейна. На тебе много держится, многое без тебя рассыпалось бы в прах. Но и без тебя он бы выжил, ты будто бонус к нему, - кивнула на эти слова, не почувствовав себя оскорбленной ни на секунду. Это действительно ведь было так - одну жизнь Франки уже без меня прожил.  
  
\- Да разве это была бы жизнь, - несогласно пробурчал мой муж, вникнув в смысл слов божества, и он тут же мелодично рассмеялся.  
  
\- Немудрено, что ты так говоришь. Ты ведь ее подопечный, - теперь настала моя очередь непонятливо нахмуриться. Правда, заартачиться на тему того, что мы равны, мне не позволили. - Каждому человеку в этой жизни положен хранитель. Будь то ангел, демон или любое другое существо. Хранителем Франкенштейна стала именно ты, его душа, - мягко сломил мое сопротивление наш Гость и я снова кивнула, осознавая, как он прав. Ведь и вправду, разве я не была существом повыше рангом, чем человек? И разве не была готова защищать самого дорого мне человека до последнего? Да и что мне мешало самоназваться ангелом, в случае если боги не могут стать хранителями? Я сделала еще шаг в сторону бога, что очаровывал нас, словно дудка две королевские кобры. По нашей связи я почувствовала согласие Франки с моими мыслями, и почувствовала, как он тоже приближается.   
  
\- Вы пришли ведь не только по совету Гекаты? - я решилась перейти к сути вопроса, но заметила, как божество незначительно нахмурился.  
  
\- Нет, дитя, твой отец меня не звал. Но, вижу, о моем визите его предупредили, - мои мысли касательно тайного плана моего отца явно прочитали. И судя по понимающей улыбке бога - задумку поняли. - Что же, раз Лакрицияр доверил мне это дело, я с радостью этим займусь. Подойди, - ноги, словно не по моей воле стали быстро преодолевать расстояние между нами. А вот Франкенштейна, пожелавшего последовать за мной, Аполлон остановил одним плавным движением руки. - А вот тебе, юноша, подобного не стоит слышать... Рано еще.  
  
После этих слов я замерла, как вкопанная, но переборов небольшую дрожь и зарождающийся страх, сделала недостающие пять шагов. Нашу связь с Франкенштейном будто отрубило. Это было нечто сильнее, чем просто закрыть мысли от прослушивания - это еще и была чуть ли не полная блокировка ощущений. И страх накатил не от того, что божество сумел это сделать, а скорее от того, ради чего он это сделал. Не, я не спорю, это была забота об здоровье Франкенштейна, видать, ему действительно рано было слышать такие откровения, которые собирались поведать мне. Но была ли _я_ к ним готова? Это было мне неизвестно. И боялась узнать, будучи искренней, боялась, что поменяюсь после того, что услышу, и если что-то пойдет не так - поменяюсь в худшую сторону. Но вот я остановилась перед Аполлоном и меня мягко погладили по голове.  
  
\- Вот дать бы по шапке Лакрицияру, что так тебя испугал... У него совсем нет опыта работы с детьми, - цыкнул, будто самому себе божество, огладив меня по макушке, и я немного расслабилась от этих слов. Возможно, мне нечего так сильно и пугаться этого разговора? Хотя, думается мне, что трепка теперь меня ожидает от отца. - Не бойся, Ольга. Тебе ничего не грозит, наоборот, получив эти знания, тебе будет легче на бале внедрений в наш синклит, - руки Аполлона с моей макушки съехали на щеки, и тот будто притянул меня к поцелую. Правда, в последний момент чуть повернул голову, от чего моя щека проехалась по его щеке, шелковистой и теплой даже в этом холоде. - Ты слышала об заключительной утопии души?  
  
\- Заключительная утопия? - вышептала это в само ухо божеству, как и он мне. - Нет, я не знаю что это такое.  
  
\- Так и знал, что именно в этом дело, - хохотнул прекрасный голос, и его владелец чуть повернул голову, так чтобы его волосы скрывали губы от обозрения других, чтобы не было возможности ничего, ни единого слова, по ним прочесть. - Ее суть проста, но не для всех очевидна. Вне зависимости от вида существа, от его силы, от его познаний, от судьбы, что ему уготовлена, все мы одинаковы, - шепот, вовсе не похож на хитрый, змеиный, ложился на мой слух мягко, проникая в разум, но пока что без вразумления с моей стороны. Попробуй сравни обычного человека и Ноблесс, к примеру! - Это так, все равны и одинаковы, - не согласился с моими мыслями Аполлон. - У нас могут быть разные характеры, разные умения, разные расы, но между душами разницы нет. Во всех нас есть свет. Тот, что несу я, тот, что несут другие божества, тот, с которого все взяло начало. Все мы - частички единого, в каждой душе есть искра. Различие только здесь, - он мягко прикоснулся к моему виску, едва заметно постучав.  
  
\- В головах? - отозвалась так же шепотом, поморщившись от того, насколько хриплый мой голос. И коленки от чего-то задрожали, что пришлось вцепиться в божество. Но я после этого чуть ли не волшебным образом расслабилась - то тепло, что шло от него, словно убаюкивало. И рука, что поддержала меня в ответ только усугубляла это ощущение. - Но как? Матрицы душ не поддаются контролю человека, что ее носит.  
  
\- Верно, ты правильно раздумываешь. Но одного не берешь под учет - искра, что дана всем нам, будто извлечена из огромного океана других, одинаковых, не составляет _всю_ душу. И вот остальные ее части контролируют ее. Поэтому матрицы, а последовательно - личности - уникальные. Но частичку света несут в себе все. В каждом ближнем ты можешь найти то, что есть и в тебе. Это может быть нечто совсем неожиданное - любимый цвет или кровожадность. Общее можешь найти даже в своем заклятом враге.  
  
\- Невозможно... - шире распахнула глаза, по мере того, как до меня начало доходить сказанное. Если души одинаковы, а я их Хранительница...  
  
\- Именно. В тебе эта искра преобладает над другими частями души. Подозреваю, в своем истинном виде ты бы своим светом переплюнула множество других богов, - Аполлон усилил хватку, чувствуя, как я в фазе отрицания пытаюсь вырваться. - Каждая душа, более или менее сознательно присваивает себе свой костюм. Выбирает роль для игры, которую будет исполнять матрица, удобно располагается в теле, без различия, выбрала ли она себе его сама или нет. Все существование можно назвать театром, игрой, масштабной постановкой... И самое прекрасное в этом то, как души переплетают свои судьбы, принимают со смехом и предвкушением все испытания. Ведь нет героев и злодеев. Ведь все мы - одинаковы. Суть, что запрятана в нас глубоко, глубже чем можно себе представить, берет свои корни из одной и той же энергии. Все мы листья на ветках могучего, никогда не погибающего древа - Абсолюта, - на последнем слове я шире открыла глаза, теперь понимая, почему все это было рассказано мне шепотом - это было настолько интимно, что вслух говорить подобное казалось кощунством. - Теперь ты понимаешь, почему это называют заключительной утопией?  
  
\- Да, - почувствовав, что меня отпускают, я воспользовалась возможностью, отстраняясь. - Если бы все это понимали - жизнь стала бы прекрасная, как утопия.  
  
\- И тут же бы закончилось существование всего, - с милой улыбкой, будто мы не о теоретическом апокалипсисе говорим, отозвался бог.  
  
А я вдруг поняла, почему все бы закончилось. Знай все об этой особенности наших душ - отпала бы нужда в "одежде", которой в упрощении можно было назвать нашу жизнь. Матрицы, тела, миры - все это стало бы лишним. И все души бы вновь стали лишь необъятным, безмолвным океаном. В жесте отчаяния, которого я так давно уже не исполняла, прикрыла ладонями рот, пытаясь сдержать вопль. Стоило представить то количество силы, энергии, я осознала, какой это был бы разрушительный потенциал. Все бы схлопнулось мгновенно и никакая темная сила не смогла бы это поглотить, даже самая массивная черная дыра. Хотелось спрятаться от этого понимания, как и от понимания того, что каждый в мире - грубо говоря, в некотором роде, частичка меня. Как с осознанием подобного прикажете бороться с врагами, как прикажете убивать, если будет нужда?!  
  
\- До чего твой катарсис искренен, - Аполлон улыбнулся мне, как неразумному ребенку, и сейчас я остро понимала, что так оно и есть. Я намного его младше, глупее, опрометчивее. И тем самым - он может считаться моим родителем, ведь у нас, черт подери, из одного "теста" сделаны души. Я - есть он, он - и есть я. И такую формулировку я теперь могу применять к кому угодно, а не только к моим Франкенштейнам. - Я рад, дитя, что ты прозрела, - добавил он вслух, словно давая мне добро отойти назад. Правда, ноги не особо слушались. - Знаю, что это непременно тебя изменит, но не отказывайся от своего пути, выбранного тобой уже давно, - он прикоснулся к своей груди, будто заболело сердце и посмотрел на нас с Франки. Муж тут же незамедлительно приблизился ко мне, поддерживая. - Только вам двоим известно, насколько правильный Ваш путь. И насколько нужен миру, со всеми вашими победами и поражениями, со всеми аксиомами и ошибками. Продолжайте, дети мои, следуйте всем своим правилам существования, жизни и несите свет, несмотря на копье Тьмы в Ваших руках.  
  
То, как Аполлон кивнул всей толпе, чтобы потом исчезнуть том буйстве светлой энергии я отметила только благодаря тому, что уставилась на него тупо, не чувствуя себя в силах отвести взгляд. Вот так, значит, благородно просветил меня, поглазел на нас, и теперь просто исчезнет себе, как ни в чем не бывало? Но я не злилась - на это не было никаких сил, никаких ресурсов организма. Да и не хотелось... Ведь эти знания на многие непонятные вещи открыли мне глаза. Только вот, легче ли будет жить с этим пониманием? Этого я не знала, и прогнозировать сейчас, пока я в подобном ступоре - не собиралась. Вот, даже не заметила как от Аполлона остался только выжженный до голой земли участок, а наши Кадисы убрали щиты. Равнодушно посмотрела себе под ноги, не думая даже сопротивляться тому, что вели меня как теленка.  
  
\- Мы уходим, - будто сквозь туман услышала голос мужа, - а вы возвращайтесь в беседку, не обращайте внимания.  
  
\- Не обращайте внимания, - процитировала его Мэй, даже с какой-то ни то язвительностью, ни злостью. - Он так говорит, как будто.. Как будто... Рэй?! - не ожидая подобной реакции от Санву, я посмотрела в ее сторону, желая таким нехитрым образом отвлечься от своих мыслей. И заметила как она, не найдя слов, вопросительного уставилась на Кадиса, словно ожидая от него ответов и успокоения.  
  
\- Пойдем к нашим гостям, - невероятно смущенный Рейзел пошел в сторону беседки, под тихий смех своего родного брата.  
  
Дальше слушать эти переговоры мне не было дано, несмотря на интерес - к обсуждению произошедшего присоединился не только Раймонд, но и М-24. Их голоса будто влетали в одно ухо и вылетали другим, как ничего не значащий шум. Я понимала, это не честно по отношению к остальным, но, думаю, ввиду моего состояния меня простят. Да, оно не было завидным - я словно сменилась в послушного робота, полностью углубляясь в размышления, решая, как впихнуть невпихуемуе в свое прошлое мировоззрение. Пока что было слишком рано даже задумываться о том, чтобы строить себе новое. Слишком меня потрясла эта "простая" истина, этот "испуг от икоты". Но понимала отца, что решился на это, понимала его мотивы. С пониманием этой утопии мне не грозил мрак - я была уверена, что пока это понимание, словно якорь, закреплено в моем сознании, я не пойду на убийства для удовольствия. Это будет тогда почти буквально, как убийство самой себя.  
  
Чуть не споткнувшись о свою же ногу, я словно очнулась, на очень короткий миг - но очнулась. Контроль Аполлона ведь сейчас уже спал, я не чувствую его в нашем мире. А значит, что Франкенштейн сейчас имеет сомнительное удовольствие слушать все мои мысли, в том числе и те, что касаются запрещенной для него пока что темы! Я максимально попыталась сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не думать о утопии, пела частушки, мысленно материлась, вспоминала все свои жизненные косяки, а внешне - истерически похихикивала. Нехорошо-то как, мы ведь подходим к гостинице!  
  
 _Уже можешь расслабиться, -_ расслабленным тоном отозвался мой симбионт. _Я заблокировал твое сознание, перекрыв его своими мыслями. Так что когда думать о "том самом" твой муж слышит только невнятный двойной шепот.  
  
Спасибо, - _ мысленно выдохнула, благодаря Франкенштейна. _Немного нелогично, что Аполлон не защитил Франки от этих мыслей. Ну или на крайний случай Лакрицияр мог это сделать. Я же ведь сейчас в таком состоянии строить блоки сознания, как курица в состоянии перелететь материк...  
  
Возможно, подумал что переваренное тобой, оно у него усвоиться лучше? -_ чуть вопросительно обратился мой сожитель, не обращая внимания на язвительность, на что я только скорчила рожицу, полную скепсиса.  
  
 _Да конечно, пережеванное, как птенцу. Сам же знаешь свою натуру - пока до сути не доберешься - не успокоишься. Точно хотели чтобы я, или ты, блеснули умениями.  
  
В таком случае, он должно быть, знал, что ты найдешь способ уберечь то, что тебе важнее всего, _ \- Франкенштейн в моей голове ответил как-то слишком расслабленно и я замерла. Как внутреннее, так и телом, так что моему мужу пришлось обескуражено наблюдать, как я остановилась возле стойки администратора, и прикладывая некоторые усилия - ему удалось сдвинуть меня с места и повести к лифтам.  
  
 _Ты знал?! -_ не скупясь на упрек в мысле-речи, обратилась к симбионту со злостью. И в ответ получила только искренний, не злобный, смешок. Даже бы сказала - немного горький.  
  
 _Я много чего знаю, Ольга. Много из того, что ты узнаешь совсем скоро и много из того, что возможно никогда не станет тебе известно. И раз я с этим справился, то можешь быть уверена - при должном усилии справишься и ты. Свой путь ты должна пройти самостоятельно, если не хочешь повторения моего пути.  
  
Понимаю, -_ вздохнула, заметив что мы с Франкенштейном уже зашли в наш номер. И были там только мы и дети, Сейры не было. Это на как долго меня отрезало от реальности?  
  
\- Ольга, - Франки, заметив что я снова вернулась на землю, а не витаю в облаках, заботливо приобнял меня, усадив перед маленьким, искусственным камином на диване в нашей комнате и приобнял. - Не буду тебя допрашивать, обещаю. Только скажи, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Я... Я приду в себя, - не прилагая особых усилий, прижала к себе крепко ладошку, что меня обнимала, и тут же почувствовала как меня жадно обвивают руками, словно пытаясь удушить на месте.  
  
\- Я с тобой, помни, - быстро, будто боясь не успеть, выдохнул мне на ухо.  
  
\- Франки... - протянула, даже не делая попыток отстраниться, и почувствовав поцелуй в висок, сразу ощутила свободу, а вместе с ней - небольшой холод.  
  
\- Прости, я просто... Я немного за тебя испугался, - словно в грехе, с тяжелыми чувствами отпечатанными на его ауре признался он, выдохнув. - Понимаю, что принятие чего-то нового бывает иногда сложным, но в таком состоянии я видел тебя впервые. И твои мысли... Мало это было похоже на катарсис.  
  
\- Это моя Шиза тебя просто защищает от подслушивания, - с намеком на радостные эмоции на лице, я ответила своему любимому, и с каким-то отстраненным умилением отметила как он слегка покраснел от смущения. Но что немаловажно, также значительно расслабился. Не заслуживает он на то, чтобы ему не объяснили ничего, надо этот факт исправить. - Мне сказали нечто... Скажем так, фундаментальное, как я подозреваю. И по моему профилю, - как могла, пытаясь как можно больше обойти саму суть вопроса, разъяснила Франкенштейну происходящее. - Сожитель сказал, что он уже о подобном в курсе был и раньше. Так что подозреваю, что раз он справился, то справлюсь и я. Просто мне нужно немного времени.  
  
\- Сколько будет угодно, - муж приобнял меня таким образом, что я могла созерцать огонь, и я снова сорвалась в размышления, что, наверное, не осталось незамеченным. И наверняка поэтому меня отпустили, давая в спокойствии обдумать все.  
  
Спустя, как мне показалось, всего минуту, возле меня присел Франки, держа в руках кружку какао, из бара внизу. Да уж, даже если предположить, что он туда прибежал и сбежал оттуда пользуясь сверхсилами, то точно бы пробыл минимум с пятнадцать минут, сейчас ведь каждый горазд заказать себе что-то горячее при таком морозе. Значит, я даже не заметила, как ушла в себя. Причем, надолго. Приняв в руки посуду, я нахмурилась, тупо глядя перед собой. Так и можно жизнь потерять в раздумьях, не дело это. Несмотря на то, что от какао исходил пар, сама посуда сильно горячей не была, но я все-равно легко подула на жидкий шоколад, задумчиво наблюдая за поверхностью. Испив немного пены, я могла видеть свое отражение в темной, густой жидкости. Свет от камина падал на мое лицо причудливым образом, напоминая, как в детстве подсвечивали себе фонариками лицо, рассказывая страшилки и пугая друг друга.  
  
Глаза закрылись сами по себе, губы изогнулись в улыбке. Как много горя я тогда не знала, как все было просто и понятно... Но было и скучно, этого не отнять. Обычное детство, которых множество. В меру счастливое, в меру травматическое (у других бывало хуже, как не уставали мне напоминать родители при любом удобном случае). И несмотря на то, тяжело ли мне сейчас, или нет, я бы ни за что не променяла свою нынешнюю жизнь на то время. Ни на миг, ни на один день. Потому что сейчас я была счастливая. Со всеми своими проблемами и трудностями. Даже не побоюсь этого утверждения - они добавляли жизни вкуса. Так почему бы не рассмотреть мою текущую проблему в таком ключе - как задачу? Да и проблема ли это? Точно нет, потому что проблему можно решить, а эту утопию можно только сохранить в тайне настолько, насколько это возможно.  
  
Открыв глаза, я тут же уставилась в огонь. Неудержимая стихия, обжигающая, по некуда - очищающая. И уничтожающая в самой своей сути, если доверить ее в руки кого-то безответственного. Уж кто-кто, а я это знаю не по наслышке - обучение Вики не было простым, но в итоге ведь мы пришли к успеху, да? А если проводить параллель... Заключительная утопия тоже прекрасная, как огонь. Уверена, многие люди, услышав бы ее, стали добрее, возможно радовались бы, наполнились бы внутренней теплотой. Так же как и те, что любят сидеть у теплого костра или камина и греться. Но так же, как и огонь, ее доверять первому встречному нельзя - ведь реши они поделиться этим с миром, не известно, что бы произошло, если бы все ему поверили. Не была бы погубленная вся планета в огне воссоединившихся и осознавших себя душ? А возможно, целая система, галактика? А соседние, из-за цепной реакции?  
  
Помотала головой, желая отогнать от себя такие не радужные варианты поворота событий, но глаза так или иначе снова зацепились за пламя, заставив меня замереть в задумчивости. Параллель ведь была не только в свойствах этих двух явлений, но так же и в составе, грубо говоря. Как в заключительной утопии представлен союз всех душ, как что-то опасное и взрывоопасное, так же с атомами, молекулами... Они движутся, они вибрируют. Некоторые двигаются быстрее остальных, вырабатывая больше тепла. И со временем, при усиленной вибрации - воспламеняются. Так же как и души, если бы пришлось бы им быть в одном пространстве, стесненные, скорее всего так же бы и создавали бы своими вибрациями теплоту. И вот весь секрет всей этой жуткой, взрывоопасной энергии, что я почувствовала.  
  
Но почему-то это меня пугало в разы больше, чем огонь. Даже тот, что появляется совсем неожиданно, как на пример по велению моей дочки. Дело ли в том, что я тоже в силах управлять этой стихией? Не думаю, ведь как Хранительница душ, я тоже в каком-то роде могу влиять на души. Взять бы то самое воскрешение - наслоение на определенную душу матрицы, совсем другую, отличную с исходной. Ведь, если так призадуматься, я меняю тогда вообще все, что возможно поменять - и судьбу души, и судьбу окружающих ее душ. Дело ли в масштабе? Все-таки, даже если _предположить_ что какая-то душа способна изменить мир, это не идет в никакое сравнение с абсолютно необъятной вселенной, которая может быть снесена при заключительной утопии. Но... Не будет ли тогда нам абсолютно все равно? Ведь нам не будут уже нужны миры, планеты, жизни, если в итоге все мы окажемся одной из тех молекул. И возможно - той, что добавит достаточно тепла, чтобы все сжечь дотла.  
  
Несмотря на то, что мои мысли текли в таком опасном, деструктивном, меланхоличном русле, я светло улыбалась. Не потому что что желала миру погибели, и не потому что представляла себя, как душу, в том огне. При подобной параллели, выраженной более научным языком, я стала понимать. Как и смысл заключительной утопии, так и причину своего страха. И хоть смысл я боялась озвучить даже мысленно, то осознание причины страха заставило меня воодушевиться. Я боялась, потому что я не понимала. И теперь, приняв, поняв и осознав, мой страх прошел. И ясны стали мне мотивы отца, что выставил меня на подобную попытку. Возможно, он решил, что мне как Хранительнице не к лицу не знать о подобном свойстве души, возможно, желал чтобы я стала добрее к окружающим. И даже если я так и догадалась об его истинных мотивах, то могла его порадовать бонусом.  
  
\- Люди бояться того, чего не понимают. И того, что не понимают - не могут принять, - отозвалась в слух, с легким чувством вины отметив как Франкенштейн чуть ли не каждое мое слово ловит, уже явно переволновавшись за меня. - Стоило только вникнуть в вопрос, и попытаться понять - страх сняло как рукой, - ухмыльнувшись, я отпила какао, вовсе не стесняясь хвастливости, что неожиданно пробудилась во мне. - А там уже и принятие пришло. Франкенштейн был чертовски прав - при должном усилии я в итоге справилась.  
  
\- Я никогда в тебе не сомневался, - Франки, приподняв мои руки, испил немного какао из кружки, не отводя от меня взгляда и лишь на минуту прикрывая глаза - чтобы оставить чувственный поцелуй на моих пальцах. Правда, тут же опустил мои руки обратно, на уровень колен. Видимо, не хотел чтобы я воспринимала это как намек на близость. Правда, мог и не стараться - наша связь уже давно вернулась в норму, и я чувствовала от него те волны нежности и любви. И будто желая ему отплатить, так же излучая нежность и любовь, придвинулась ближе к нему, уронив голову на его плечо.  
  
\- А знаешь, я осознала еще кое-что, - прикусив губу, посмотрела на него с хитринкиой. - То странное дежавю и навязанные мне "хотелки" это были предупреждения от моей души. Нашей души.  
  
\- Думаешь, ты почувствовала приближение бога и отреагировала подобным образом? - Франкенштейн немного нахмурился, будто не находя в этом логики, и я только могла пожать плечами.  
  
\- Думаю, это относилось не столько к визиту Аполлона, сколько к тому, что тот визит с собой принес, - поделиться догадкой получилось легко, и по сути, так и должно было быть. Камень упал мне с сердца - я уже думала, что из-за некоторой недоговоренности между нами с Франкенштейном будет напряженная обстановка. - Те откровения не были одними из самых простых, или радужных.  
  
\- Понимаю, но... То твое видение, и желание принять ванную. Они разве как-то связанны между собой? Или с тем, что ты услышала?  
  
\- Нет, совсем не похожи, - покачала головой, переводя взгляд на огонь. - Но что в первом, что во втором присутствовал этакой мотив расслабления. Не удивлюсь, если наша душа просто заранее хотела меня избавить от стресса. Или на какой-то свой, иррациональный способ нашла там что-то общее, - мои слова Франкенштейн венчал тяжелым вздохом, и признаться честно - от такой его реакции я недоумевала.  
  
\- Ты чего? - отставив на столик какао я тут же чуть приподнялась, заглядывая в давно ставшие родными глаза. Волновалась, что муж мог услышать что-то из того, что не было ему положено, но в голубых радужках плескалась только и исключительно вина.  
  
\- Просто только что заметил то, чего упрямо не хотел признавать долгое время. Ты - стремительно развиваешься, твой симбионт - уже с багажом, намного большим, чем хочет признаваться... Да даже наши дети и то - растут как на дрожжах, - любимый эмоционально поймал меня за лицо, положив руки на щеки, даже не побоюсь этого слова, с отчаянием. - Не подумай, что я тебе завидую, или чувствую себя уязвленным твоим ростом, нет-нет, - поспешно затараторил он, на что я только улыбнулась. Это, однако, было очень мило, что любимый из-за уважения ко мне решил на слух высказать все свои опасения, будто желая, чтобы кто-то невольно это засвидетельствовал. Но нужды, как таковой, в этом не было - я слышала мысли своего любимого, чувствовала эмоции. Словом, уже знала, что до меня пытаются донести и не сдержалась, от того, чтобы помочь ему облечь это в слова.  
  
\- Франкенштейн, ты не обуза, - поймала его за лицо точно таким же жестом, как он меня, и мягко улыбнулась. - Я уверена, когда придет что к чему, ты очень-очень быстро меня переплюнешь. Пускай все немного успокоиться, дела придут в стабильность или хотя бы ее подобие, и я сама буду тебя вытягивать на нужный уровень. Не знаю, правда, собираешься ли ты становиться богом, и нравится ли тебе это, но в своей тени я тебя не оставлю. Тем более, если взять во внимание, как сильно ты мне помогал, можно даже сказать, что развиваюсь я за счет твоей помощи, - любимый хотел что-то сказать, судя по его ауре - воспротивиться, но я не дала, мягко поцеловав и сминая бунт. - Я не такая, чтобы возвышаться за чужой счет, так что могу пообещать, что и тебе помогу достичь вершин, каких только ни пожелаешь. А пока что... - мягко огладила большим пальцем его щеку и прижалась лбом ко лбу. - Позволь мне защищать тебя и твою душу. Ведь я в первую очередь твоя, в том числе и Хранительница, верно?  
  
\- Моя, - Франкенштейн улыбнулся, вспоминая, когда впервые назвал меня подобным образом - в тех уютных купальнях в поместье Кадисов, сразу возле главных купален, когда лечили Рейзела. По сути, сейчас, у камина, с детками, спящими в манеже неподалеку и кружкой какао невольно разделенной на двоих, нам было не менее уютно, чем тогда. Уверена, это мгновение так же отложится в моей памяти, как день восстановления сил Кадиса-младшего. - Только моя.  
  
И так же, как и тогда, меня нежно поцеловали в шею, оставляя сочный, чувственный след страсти.


	202. Часть 199

Спокойное, тихое утро. Я валялась в кровати, лениво приоткрывая глаза, и глядя на снег, что легко пролетал за окном. То ли ветер с крыш сдувал, то ли падал, не знаю. Сон, к моему удивлению, даже несмотря на то, что я смотрю в окно, не выветрился до конца, и я то и дело хотела снова в него провалиться, чтобы досмотреть. В нем я была на какой-то научной конференции, что касалась, почему-то, исключительно свойств сладких напитков на организм - тех изначально сладких, как кола и прочие газировки, как и тех подслащенных, как чай или кофе. И экспертами выступали наши Ноблесс, что только усиливало мой интерес. Видимо, мой мозг, переживший вчера не хилый такой стресс, нуждался в качественной перезагрузке. Хорошо хоть что не форматирование ему нужно или изъятие! Но повторно уснуть не получилось, и на то были свои причины.  
  
Первая причина меня очень-очень приятно удивила. Со спины меня обнимал мой супруг, прижавшись и сопя в шею. Этот момент можно было заносить в ранг легендарных, до того уже привыкла, что раньше него не просыпаюсь. И в отличии от него - выскользнуть не замеченной не получиться, меня надежно оплели конечностями, так что придется Франкенштейна разбудить, чтобы вернуть себе свободу. И как бы мне не хотелось поваляться еще немного, встать придется, не в последнюю очередь по поводу второй причины. А она была довольно напрягающая. Детки наши, что уже явно не спали - их шепот было не трудно уловить, так как был громким - были чем-то заняты. А какое золотое правило любого присматривающего за детьми возраста 2-9 лет? Тишины стоит бояться больше, чем воплей-криков-визгов.  
  
Следуя этой не хитрой логике, я решила, что надо встать. Правда, это тоже стоило делать осторожно - последствий резкого пробуждения нашего сиятельного всепапы не хотелось разгребать с утра пораньше. Поэтому, каким-то немыслимым образом извернувшись, я легла на спину, уже вполне осознанным взглядом созерцая потолок. Однако, теперь я смогла на собственной шкуре ощутить судьбу игрушек, с которыми почти каждый в своей жизни спал - любимый через сон сильнее прижал меня к себе, видимо, подсознательно ощутив что я тут пытаюсь улизнуть. Не отчаявшись от этого, а наоборот, обрадовавшись тому, как во мне нуждаются, я огладила руку, что обнимала меня под грудью. А потом пришла очередь лица - оглаживала, слегка пощипывала, и под конец влажно поцеловала в нос. И последнее было успешнее всего - Франки сонно приоткрыл глаза, недоуменно смотря на меня.  
  
\- Который час? - шепотом, чуть хрипло спросили меня, откидываясь рядом на спину и освобождая - рука, что надежно меня прижимала, тут же переместилась на лицо, потирая кожу век, щек и лба.   
  
\- Всего семь часов утра, - чуть ухмыльнулась, опираясь подбородком на голую грудь мужа, и так же говоря шепотом - каким-то чудом дети не заметили нашего пробуждения и дальше перешептывались. Теперь с каким-то подозрительным шипением на фоне. - Правда, у нас наверное проблемы, - просветила мужа, мысленно передав свои наблюдения и перекатившись на спину - села на кровати. Франкенштейн, пусть и сделал это чуть позднее меня - но более резко, в сравнении со мной.   
  
Дети в манеже не нашлись. Их место отдыха было развороченное, подушки выкинуты прочь, одеяло сбилось, да даже матрац перекошенный - видимо, кто-то там пытался что-то спрятать. А сами наши дети нашлись в другом конце номера, повернуты к нам спиной. Что же, теперь становиться понятно, почему нас и наше пробуждение не засекли сразу. Бегло осмотрев их, я даже немного успокоилась - все трое в пижамках, вроде как чистых, никто не сидит на полу, только на толстом ковре - имитации медвежьей шкуры. И все было бы чин по чину, если не то, что дети окружили сумку Франкенштейна с медикаментами и экспериментальными образцами. Взглянула на мужа с едва заметной улыбочкой - вот она, вся прелесть развития детей, то есть, их шалости. Правда, любимый согласным не был - мысленно он мучительно раздумывал как тут осадить детей действенно, но при том не испугав до чертиков внезапностью. А шипение, тем временем, раздалось вновь, но этот раз - с тихими смешками.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - решив взять на себя воспитательный процесс, пока Франкенштейн не психанул, я с легкой веселостью наблюдала, как наша малышня вздрогнула, чуть ли не синхронно поворачиваясь. И при том - старательно закрывая от наших глаз то, чем они занимаются. - А чего это вы не разбудили нас с папой, а сами играете? - отводя взгляд от детей, взглянула на мужа, словно желая поделиться с ним своим спокойствием. Тот, коротко взглянув на меня, поймал ладошку и сжал. Видимо, проснулся окончательно, осознав, что чтобы ни натворили наши затейники - конца света не намечается. Все самое важное осталось в лаборатории, а в той сумке ничего особо раритетного не было. Удовлетворившись его ликом, снова посмотрела на детей, что тщательно пытались скрыть веселье за притворным раскаянием.  
  
\- Нам было скучно, - тихо сказал Генрих, видимо, сочтя это за достаточный аргумент. - А будить маму ради игрушек не честно.   
  
\- И мультиков тоже не было, - поспешно добавила Фрэнсис, указывая нам на телевизор напротив кровати. Экран не был черным, "снежил", картинка даже отдаленно не угадывалась. Видимо, как включить сам телевизор детки разобрались, но с обслуживаем декодера потерпели поражение. Хмыкнула, глядя на это, и снова посмотрела на детей. Под моим взглядом решила расколоться и последняя шалунья.  
  
\- А папы сумка была открыта и мы заглянули, - поднявшаяся Вика шаркнула ножкой, и мы с Франки невольно ахнули - спереди пижамка - в крови, ковер - в крови. А рядом валяются почти пустые пробирки и пузырки с перекисью водорода. Когда в одной из пробирок заметила розовую пену, много встало на свои места, и расслабленно выдохнув, я тут же пробралась к краю кровати, слезая. Муж был быстрее, и уже присел возле Вики, внимательно осматривая "место преступления".  
  
\- И что вы делали? - немного требовательно спросил Франкенштейн, и детки, видать немного испугавшись, решили "исповедоваться".  
  
\- Мы ничего не пили! - поспешила заверить Фрэнсис, стыдливо прикрывая ладошками пятна на пижамке. - И не ели, мы взрослые, мы знаем, что лекарства нельзя просто так есть.  
  
\- Мои ж вы молодцы! - ни капли не притворяясь, похвалила наших детей. Я-то в детстве подобной смышленостью не блистала, помню, как добралась до дедушкиных таблеток от давления, хрумкая их как конфетки. Только благодаря быстрой реакции родителей и откровенного везения меня не ждало ничего серьезнее промывания желудка. И как ни крути, мы с Франкенштейном тоже хороши - знаем же, что опасно было оставлять вот так вот на виду аптечку, но вчера нам не до того было.   
  
\- Мы хотели просто сделать пузыри, как с мамой, - добавил Генрих чуть ли не плача, видимо не поверил в мою похвалу, или принял ее как издевку. - Но... Увлеклись. Хотели делать опыты, как большие.   
  
\- Ну ничего, ничего, - я сдержано потрепала его по голове, чтобы не подумал, что мы тут сейчас истерику закатим по этому поводу, но чтобы тоже не слишком расслаблялся. - Ничего ужасного не произошло.  
  
\- Правда? - Виктория, что очевидно была идейным вдохновителем, посмотрела неверяще сначала на меня, а потом на Франки.  
  
\- Правда, - коротко ответил муж, оглядывая обстановку. - Ковер отстираем, пижамки если не спасем - то выбросим, кровь от дяди Музаки снова накачаем, - легко ответил мой муж, и едва ли не сразу прижал к себе Генри и Фрэнни, как тех, кто был ближе всего. - Главное, что вам ничего не случилось. Но запомните, в первый и последний раз вы без моего или вашей мамы ведома лезете к аптечке, - строгим голосом припечатал он, а я только кивнула, показывая детям солидарность с их отцом.  
  
\- Точно. Аптечка это не игрушка, дорогие мои. Даже зная, что пить и есть ничего нельзя, вы могли пролить на себя что-то, что могло бы вам навредить, - дети внимательно посмотрели вначале на меня, потом на Франки и на пробирки.  
  
\- Но кровь не кусается, - хотела отрицать Фрэнсис, но напоровшись на взгляд Франкенштейна - тут же замотала головой. - Больше так не будет, обещаем!  
  
\- Да, будем послушны, - поддакнул Генри, а Вика просто обняла меня за шею. Крепко, потянув на себя, явно на эмоциях. Я хохотнула, освобождаясь от ее хватки, и отняла руку, что случайно угодила во влажное пятно на ковре.  
  
\- Ха-ха, ладно, мы с папой вам поверим. Но на будущее - лучше всего будет если будете нас будить. И дядю Музаку о восполнение запасов крови сами просить будете.   
  
\- Мы справимся с этой миссией! - весело воскликнула Фрэн, явно воодушевившись фразой из какого-то мультика, и ее сестра и брат, захлопали в ладоши. Пришлось экстренно ловить их у двери, а то они миссию прямо сейчас собрались проходить! Даже не берусь думать, как бы на лик окровавленного ребенка, требующего еще крови, отреагировали бы все.  
  
\- Куда намылили ласты? - шутя поймала их за шейки, щекоча кончиками пальцев, и Вика с Генрихом тут же решили сначала избежать щекотки, а потом уж убегать. Фрэнсис же поймал Франки то и дело пощипывая в бок. - Сначала надо умыться, переодеться, позавтракать, а потом можете мучить дядю Музаку.  
  
\- И что самое примечательное, - Франкенштейн подбоченился знакомым мне образом. Будь он сейчас в школе или в лаборатории, его следующим жестом точно было бы подталкивание дуги очков выше по переносице. - … Вы же не думали, что вам получиться избежать уборку того безобразия, что вы учинили?   
  
Вся тройка внимательно посмотрела на моего мужа, и не заметив больше в нем ни толики шутливого настроения - как-то подозрительно обмякли в наших руках. Видимо, смирились с неизбежным и с тем, что тут никакие мольбы и умилительные рожици не помогут. Ну а кто мы такие, чтобы не оправдывать надежды нашей малышни? Увели их от дверей, и прямым курсом - в ванную. Быстро оказалось, что беспорядок ждать не может, и Франкенштейн тактично удалился из уборной, буркнув, что уберет немного. Но почти сразу заявил, что пятно он нам оставит. А я же, оставленная с этой троицей, едва ли не сразу попала на волну их бунта и протеста - дети начали проявлять самостоятельность, не желая принимать от меня помощь в раздевании и умывании. Что ж... Насильно им предлагать помощь не стала, только помогла смыть кровь, что просочилась сквозь пижамки. И так и застал нас Франкенштейн - всех четверых у зеркала, чистящих зубы. Причем, дети старательно копировали мои движения.  
  
\- Одежду принес, - коротко заявил он, взглядом пробегаясь по моей фигуре в одном нижнем белье, и ожидаемо получил от меня метко запущенное полотенце в лицо. А вот не надо прямо при детях смотреть на меня  _так.  
  
\- Ну уж извини, в некоторых случаях сдержаться невозможно, -_ искреннее признались мне мысленно, от чего я фыркнула, принимая одежду.   
  
Вскоре мы с Франкенштейном поменялись местами - он скользнул в ванную, присматривая заодно за одевающимися детьми, я же удалилась, так как нам банально стало тесно. Места, казалось, было еще меньше, чем в нашем кемпере. Заодно и стала поджидать Вику, Генри и Фрэнсис, что чуть ли не друг за другом покинули ванную, уже приведя себя в порядок. Единственная забота, которую мне оставили - это причесаться, в чем я им с удовольствием помогла. А потом, очевидно, решив что тянуть больше не получиться, с постными минами объявили мне свою готовность к уборке... И вот зря они так пессимистично! Я же не стремлюсь отбить им, в столь юном возрасте, охоту убирать за собой. А потому и придумала как сделать уборку более интересной. И свойства самой крови, в том числе то, как трудно бывает ее отстирать, были мне только на руку.   
  
В ход пошел уже излюбленным детьми перекись водорода, а так же сода и едва теплая, чуть ли не прохладная вода. Могу себя в итоге похвалить - таки сумела заинтересовать нашу малышню, добавить им стимула поощрениями и тем самым - обрести трех потенциальных помощников в домашних делах. В конце-концов, чем отстирать кровь они теперь будут в курсе, как и то, чего с подобными пятнами делать не стоит в любом случае. И таких вот, воодушевленных, стоящих на коленях над чистым участком ковра и тихо переговаривающихся нас застал Франкенштейн. Проехавшись взглядом, и отметив, что все следы безобразия убраны, он мягко нам улыбнулся, стягивая полотенце с волос.   
  
\- Вот молодцы, быстренько вы! - детки от похвалы расцвели, а я, не скрывая ухмылочки, направила на него знойный ветерок не маленькой интенсивности, чтобы с утра феном не шумел. Впрочем, за подобную шалость меня только отблагодарили.   


***  
  
  


Как бы нам ни было приятно и уютно, долго потешаться в номере мы не стали. Все-таки, будучи организаторами, распорядок дня у нас был отличным от остальных, и там, где другие еще спокойно дрыхнули, сопя себе в обе дырочки, мы с Франкенштейном уже трудились как те пчелки. Особых забот, конечно, не было - все были расположены, кто в номерах, кто в кемперах, масштабных мероприятий тоже не намечалось, но вот кушать хотелось всем. Так что пока Франки пошел вытряхивать из кровати Тао, чтобы сообщить ему о его задачи на сегодня (нужно было добраться в город за топливом для аккумуляторов, поддерживающих обогревательную систему) и проверять готовность отправки в путь нашей юной айдол и ее сопровождающего, я занялась насущным, а именно - завтраком.   
  
Милая леди-администратор, с которой мы уже были на "ты" после вчерашней нервотрепки с расположением народа, сообщила мне, что в их отеле столовая и выдача завтрака происходит с девяти до двенадцати. И намекнула, что такой большой группе лучше зарезервировать зал на определенное время, и этому мудрому совету я и последовала. Тем более, что похожая практика и в Австралии была нами применена, и все были довольны. Так что, уже с зарезервированным на час залом, я бодреньким шагом прошлась по кемперам, вылавливая каждого не спящего и донесла эту краткую истину, с напутствием предупредить остальных жильцов как проснутся. И не смотря на то, что одни внимали мне, будучи уже бодрыми, другие - только проснувшимися и явно раздумывающими о смысле жизни, о том, что кого-то эта важная информация минует я не беспокоилась.   
  
В назначенном часу, то есть, в девять утра, народ начал стекаться на завтрак, к легкому изумлению бодрствующих постояльцев не из нашей группы. Особенно ярко это читалось в глазах тех, кто вчера благородством не сверкнул, и решил забаррикадироваться в номере, будто в страхе, что их вышвырнут на улицу. Таким я посылала улыбочку форменного маньяка, и с удовольствием наблюдала за вереницей нашего народа. Некоторые выглядели как с иголочки, некоторые были будто слегка потрепаны жизнью в целом и утром в частности, но всех переплюнул однозначно Шинву, который спустился, кутаясь в свой плед так, что только рыжая, растрепанная макушка выглядывала на свет. Его, впрочем, подталкивал в спину Ик-Хан, и ворчливо предупреждал о ступеньках, так как его друг не соизволил даже глаза открыть в процессе перемещения своей тушки из пункта "А" в пункт "Б".   
  
Так что, можно сказать, атмосфера была донельзя расслабленной и домашней. Это ощущение только усилилось, когда на столах, кроме предвиденных тарелок с прописанными в меню продуктами, появились некоторые блюда, которые видела вчера в беседке. Видимо, наши притащили с собой и получили добро на любезные просьбы разогреть. А то, что просьбы были любезные, я была уверена - в нашей компании хамством и наглостью мог похвастаться только Раэль, но ему бы подобное дело не доверили точно. Завтрак не омрачали никакие негативные эмоции, даже Кира с Регисом переругивались как-то по особому, более дружелюбно, что ли. Будто просто для спортивного интереса. И когда наш положенный час уже подходил к концу, я поднялась, стараясь привлечь внимание остальных и огласить наши скромные планы на сегодняшний день.  
  
\- Значит так, ребята, - чуть хлопнула в ладоши, сохраняя серьезное выражение лица, хотя в глазах мелькало веселье, что я волей-неволей увидела, просматривая мысли Франкенштейна. - Часть снаряжения для сегодняшнего досуга есть у меня - санки для детей и взрослых, яблочка, коньки, вартушки. Если хотите, то отель дает напрокат лыжи, квадроциклы и сноуборд. Даже сани с лайками, - последнее я добавила чуть погодя, зная, что это вызовет у всех энтузиазм и не прогадала. Знали бы они, что на последний день я уже заказала всем нам визит в домике Санта Клауса и соответственно - его оленей.   
  
\- Давайте запряжем Киру! - Тао чуть ли не сразу выдал свою "гениальную" идею, всплеснув радостно руками. Правда его энтузиазм, к моему удивлению и признаюсь - опаске - оказался искренним. Нет-нет, подобного шоу мне не надо и задаром!   
  
\- Шутник, я сейчас  _тебя_ запрягу, - хмыкнула в ответ, пытаясь максимально подкрепить свой авторитет словами. Судя по тому, как тут же скис Тао, у меня получилось. - А к твоим хлыстам прицепим лампочки для атмосферности.   
  
\- Молчу, - поспешно бросил хакер и за неимением под рукой Такео, шушукался о чем-то с М-24. Наш снайпер, так же как Суйи и Урокай, преждевременно слиняли с завтрака, ссылаясь на то, что надо перед вылетом подготовиться.   
  
\- А пока никто никуда не разбрелся, - прочитав мои мысли, Франкенштейн решил меня дополнить, - предлагаю взять себе что-то теплое из кафе и пойдем провожать Суйи, Урокая и Такео.   
  
\- Такео тоже уезжает? - удивился Шинву, проехавшись по залу взглядом, и не найдя нашего снайпера - чуть нахмурился. Правда, оный, будто услышав, что о нем говорят, показался на пороге столовой. За его спиной мелькнули красные волосы Урокая, и присмотревшись, заметила как тот тащит чемоданы - видимо свои и Суйи заодно.  
  
\- Да, мне надо проследить за постройкой террариума, - Такео улыбнулся, как уже заимел в привычке, обращаясь к школьникам. Вот уж кому точно нравиться возиться с подростками и немногим младше детьми. А то к нашим он притирался довольно долго, видать, опасался сделать что-то не то. Лишь в последнее время стал чуть увереннее.   
  
\- Ладно, ребята, кто что хочет? - легкой походкой направилась к стойке с напитками, мысленно наслаждаясь стуком зимней обуви по кафелю. Ко мне резво подбежали несколько человек, видимо, заинтересованы этим больше всего. В первых рядах остановилась Мэй, сначала придирчиво рассматривая меню, а потом удивленно раскрыв глаза, в которых плескался восторг.  
  
\- Что это? Сколько живу, а такого не видела. Хочу кофе с сыром! - оформив свои пожелания, она тут же, словно ребенок, захлопала в ладошки от нетерпения. Я же, услышав это, недоуменно взглянула сначала на девушку, а потом на меню. И ведь действительно, был там какой-то Лапландский кофе, с припиской-предупреждением, что он с сыром. Да уж... Шепну ее Франкенштейну, как буду ее доставлять домой, что ей очень понравился этот напиток - козыри, на случай, если надо будет задобрить Санву, ему еще точно пригодятся.   
  
\- У меня отпали все сомнения, - хмыкнула, отвечая на запрос Мэй, и выслушав Сейру с Регисом, стала неторопливо заказывать у баристы напитки, предупредив его, что сам заказ может быть большой. Парень меня явно понял, и не подтверждая чека, стал передавать каждую позицию своей помощнице, а сам вбивал все в чек. И даже ожидать не пришлось ни ему, ни мне, так как к нам медленно стали стекаться окружающие.   
  
\- Нам с Ик-Ханом и Шинву двойной горячий шоколад, - подошла Юна, подсказывая мне. - Кира, Тао и Эмыч хотят латте, - кивнула на это, и с легким хмыканьем заказала и себе моккачино.   
  
\- Раэль, хочешь что-нибудь взять? - навострила уши, уловив вопрос от Джин-Хо и на отрицательный ответ Кертье тот протянул ему телефон. - Я имею в виду чтобы покататься. Вот, посмотри, квадроциклы, а это сноуборд, - дальше посыпались объяснения с картинками, в которые я не особо вникала - это можно будет услышать и потом, когда придет время.   
  
\- А что возьмет нуна? - спросил Раэль, с едва различимым беспокойством в голосе.   
  
\- Матушка всегда берет самое опасное, - на тревожный взгляд главы сын Мэй тут же поспешил его успокоить, - это все опасно для нас, людей, но никак не для нее, - взглянула украдкой на Санву, желая узнать ее реакцию, но та не обращала внимание не только на тех двоих, но и на окружающий мир - получила уже свое кофе, вместе с Сейрой. Оглянувшись по зале, я поспешила найти потенциальных желающих, и получила еще три заказа, от Рагара. Видимо, он как и Юна, собрал их у других. И пока расплачивалась, все напитки уже стояли на стойке, ожидая своих хозяев. От Франки по мысленной связи получила легкое подбадривание, так как те, кто отказался от напитков, уже начали провожать улетающих, ввиду того, что вертолет уже прибыл. Ну что ж, приступаем к следующему пункту наших развлечений.   
  
\- Так, у вас все есть? - осмотрела цепким взглядом толпу с пластиковыми стаканчиками. - У Мэй кофе, ребята с шоколадом, у парней латте, - стала бормотать она себе под нос и кивнула. - Да, все готовы. Пошли, там за нашей звездочкой уже заявились, - с улыбкой сказала окружающим, выходя на задний двор. на месте уже все заметили, как ребята скупо с ней прощаются.   
  
\- А что тут такого, и так через несколько дней вы тоже вернетесь, - хмыкнула наша айдол, приобнимая чуть склонившуюся к ней Розарию, в то время как Сейра передавала пакеты Эгваину.   
  
\- Урокай, как я тебе уже говорила, проследишь там за всем, - напомнила ему о нашем разговоре, на что благородный закивал, правда, немного задумчиво.   
  
\- Помню, помню.   
  
\- Так, подержи мое кофе, - Мэй сунула кому-то, не глядя, кофе и подошла к Суйи крепко обнимая. - Возможно мы с вами уже не увидимся, так что на всякий случай попрощаемся, - Санву стала обнимать всех отчаливающих - и просто стоящих рядом - по очереди, оставив напоследок Урокая, которого сжала так крепко, что ребра чуть ли не затрещали.   
  
\- Нуна, - тут же ревниво воскликнул Раэль.   
  
\- Ну а что? В моем мире вы не дали мне с красноволосой сви... - Мэй запнулась и поправилась, - с Урокаем попрощаться, еще и здесь вредничаете. Не мешай!   
  
\- Мэй, встретитесь еще, - хохотнула, глядя как удивленная Розария, что никуда не отправлялась, поправила шарфик после обнимашконападения, авторства Мэй. А вот спасать Урокая я не спешила, а только с блуждающей улыбкой в уголках губ наблюдала как он становится красным под стать своих волос.   
  
\- Точно, вы с нами от начала до конца этого путешествия, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, так же наслаждаясь видом униженного и побежденного Эгваина. Правда, быстро ему пришлось отступить, так как мимо него промчалась Нина и после спокойно прошла Маша. Девочки попрощались с выбывающими, и Такео, Урокай и Суйи сели в вертолет, вскоре исчезая из нашего обозрения.   
  
\- Ладно, а сейчас, думаю, самое время идти веселиться, - не давая никому особо задуматься о происходящим, и тем самым - пригорюниться, объявила это во всеуслышание и отметила, как Нина бессовестно пытается сблизиться с Бенго. Последний, заливаясь румянцем, косился на девушку и бросал умоляющие взгляды то на Мэй, что была занята своим кофе, то на Джин-Хо, что лишь сфотографировал их на телефон и теперь подписывал фото, да Бенго даже на меня поглядывал. Ну друг... При всей моей любви, из-за такого пустяка манипулировать чужими эмоциями я не собираюсь.   
  
\- Раэль выбрал сноуборд, - оповестил всех Джин-Хо, - кто-нибудь хочет ему показать, как кататься, чтобы мы не лишились главы клана?   
  
\- Тоже мне, большая потеря, - буркнул самодовольно Франкенштейн, все еще мстя Кертье за те переругивания при танце на свадьбе и все хорошее. И вот не то, чтобы я была с ним как-то сильно несогласна, но очередных словесных баталий терпеть не намерена. Тем более, не сегодня, когда у нас намечается такой хороший денек, полный впечатлений. Впрочем, карма - штука моментальная. Чуть ли не сразу бросилось в глаза то, что один из наших братьев-Ноблесс, более открытый на досуг, что предлагает ему человечество, уже выбрал из перечисленного раньше, чем заняться. Рейзел гордо нес лыжи и прилагающиеся к ним палки, с грацией, присущей ему, передвигаясь по вытоптанному снегу. Впрочем, думаю, тут не обошлось без помощи школьников, что наверняка все ему объяснили и помогли выбрать. Что же, думаю, забота о своем дражайшем Мастере достойно отвлечет моего мужа от потенциальных пикировок.   
  
\- Ты лучше посмотри, что твой Мастер выбрал, - бросила легко, обращаясь к Франки и указывая на Рейзела. Тот мигом побледнел, а в его мыслях зародились настоящие хаос и паника.  
  
\- Раэль, будешь со мной, - тем временем, Раймонд, очевидно решивший успокоить уже начинающего беспокоиться Джин-Хо, обратился к благородному. Не менее пафосно, чем его близнец, он нес в руках неброскую и явно часто использованную доску для сноуборда. За ним застенчиво шагала инструктор. - Эта девушка вызвалась нам помочь научиться.   
  
\- Мы с М-24 и Кирой отлучимся в деревню, за топливом, на этих прелестях, - подкатил к нам Тао на квадроцикле. Желая покрасоваться, он резко затормозил, чуть поведя транспорт в бок, будто пытаясь войти в дрифт и тем самым взметнул колесами на всех нас снег. - Заодно и в магазины пойдем, кто с нами?   
  
\- Я! - тут же вызвалась Маша, и явно опасаясь, что кто-то будет против - юркнула на пассажирское место квадроцикла, позади Тао, и тут же его приобнимая, словно они на мотоцикле.   
  
\- А мы пожалуй, пойдем на санки, - бросила это, заметив, что почти все меня не слушают. Франкенштейн, оставив детей на меня с коротким умоляющим взглядом побежал за Мастером и другими благородными, в числе которых были Рагар и Сейра, что прибились к этой группе. Нина чуть застенчиво, но подошла все-таки к М-24, садясь позади него. Вторая часть присоединилась к Раймонду. Оставшиеся оглядывались, будто решая, к кому прибиться, и Розария, под ручку с Регисом, побежала за Раймондом. Таким образом остались только я с Юной, что вызвалась помочь мне с малышней, и Тао с Кирой и М-24, ожидающие, не пожелает ли еще кто-то к ним присоединиться.   
  
\- Мы с вами, но на вартушках, - подбежал к нам Шинву, таща не сопротивляющегося Ик-Хана и я уже развернулась, ненавязчиво указывая ребятам наш путь. А именно - два заснеженных холма, чуть ли не при кромке леса, в отдалении от гостиницы. Идея развлечений на вартушках меня не испугала, а даже воодушевила - парни таким образом немного продавят свежевыпавший снег, тем самым создавая нам с Юной и детьми идеальные условия для катания. Уже собиралась коротко им это объявить, и направляться туда, но остановило меня восклицание за спиной.  
  
\- Я за кофе и догоню вас, Тао, - обернувшись, увидела как крикнула Мэй, убегая в здание отеля. Тао, покивав головой, дал парням знак, чтобы подъехать к выходу и не заставлять Санву их догонять. Раэль проводил взглядом ее, и воскликнув короткую просьбу не теряться - поспешил за Раймондом. Его аура выдавала волнение, и я с легкой улыбкой стала раздумывать - за себя, или же за Мэй? Хотя... Зная его самоуверенность и паранойю на пункте сохранности невесты его брата, скорее всего последнее.   
  
\- А мы скромненько, - Джин-Хо и Бенго не спеша пошли за нами и детьми, уже присматриваясь к холму. Улыбнувшись, я одним кивком поприветствовала добавление в нашей группе и ушла. Все равно ведь все разбежались. И пользуясь тем, что даже мысленно за мной не следит Франкенштейн, полностью поглощен процессом обучения Мастера (и других благородных заодно) искусству катания на лыжах, обломала надежды парней на скромный отдых. Ведь спокойно то они себе могут книжечки вечером почитать, а сейчас - время веселья и приключений! С легкой руки шаловливого Шинву уже при подходе к склону начались первые звоночки нашей забавы - рыжик первым бросил снежок. И вот не знаю, то ли нарочно, то ли специально промазал, но снежок вместо Юны попал в меня. А я не буду собой, если не отомщу за себя и за попытку нападения на подругу! И без разницы, что со школьницей рыжик, в отличии от меня, знаком еще со времен детского сада!  
  
\- Ну я тебе сейчас покажу, Шинву! - громко крикнула это, будто боевой клич издала, запуская в парня метко снежок. И нет, мне совсем не стыдно, что я подобным образом избиваю слабых. Может я всего-лишь хочу детям показать пример того, как стоит за себя постоять в разных непредвиденных ситуациях? Они же вон как внимательно за мной наблюдают, скандируя что-то напоминающее лозунги и охотно принимая наглядные инструкции от Юны, как надо лепить снежки и запускать.  
  
Такой командой мы точно уделаем парней, даже если взять в учет, что к ним присоединились Бенго и Джин-Хо. Сын Мэй, правда, выбыл чуть ли не в самом начале, получив "крайне фатальное" поражение снежком от Генриха и теперь лежал в снегу, хохоча и снимая снег с лица. Бенго же, словно за двоих, нечеловечески быстро бросал снежки, одновременно сооружая небольшую стену за которую можно присесть и спрятаться от "вражеских снарядов". Я не спорю, конечно, прикрытие "павшего в бою" и своей команды - дело очень даже достойное, но знаете ли, на такую хитрость никто из нас не подписывался! Не стесняясь тоже перейти на сверхскорости, дугой обогнула уже намечающееся препятствие, и напала на снайпера, ехидненько ему ухмыляясь.   
  
\- Бенго-Бенго, как же так... Нельзя так трусливо прятаться, надо быть со всеми наравне, - тот на мою фразочку толком не ответил (еще бы - сначала надо ведь отплеваться от снега), лишь защищался по мере возможностей, да запускал в меня снежки в ответ. А когда отплевывалась и отряхивалась уже я - он не прекращал строительства своей стены, разве что перепрыгнул на другую ее сторону, противоположную мне. Хм-м-м... Думаю, не буду все-таки уничтожать его труд - вот пусть достроит, и я тогда найду, как использовать эту стену, Бенго в назидание - в свою пользу.   
  
Уклониться получилось не от всех, так как мне пришлось перебежками вернуться к Юне. Чего-чего, а в смышлености ей отказать нельзя было, поэтому как только я исчезла - она тут же стала оборонять детей и ненавязчиво подводить всю компанию к склону. А идейка-то, в общем, не плохая! Я быстренько подбежала к своей сообщнице, сообщив свой план, а потом прицельно бросив снежки в рыжика, стала ходить кругами. В общем, перебежками, вполне человеческими, я кружила вокруг нашей компании как стервятник, то и дело смещая чуть-чуть свой маршрут, чтобы в итоге привести всех на склон. Даже не особо уклонялась от ребят - все-таки, надо было им дать фору, а то если их забросаю сейчас, используя особые возможности, то испорчу настроение всем, притом, не только нашим "врагам". Всегда в играх должно присутствовать легкое удовлетворение и азарт, всегда!   
  
Бенго, не оставляя надежды что стена ему поможет, резво перепрыгивал то на одну сторону, то на другую. Кивком указала Юне и детишкам на снайпера, пока тот не видел моего выражения лица, и тем самым добавила ему дополнительного стимула попрыгать - в него тоже попадали снежки от моей команды, когда тот был по противоположную от меня сторону. Правда, не зря Бенго - снайпер. Он знал, куда попадать, чтобы выиграть себе время, и в пылу игривого боя явно забыл - где он и с кем он, так как беззастенчиво этим пользовался. Видимо, не хотел быть простой мишенью, как Джин-Хо, что ни в кого не мог попасть. И судя по его смеху - подобное ему было только в кайф. Игривый бой давал такое дикое, и уже давно мною не испытываемое удовольствие, что я даже сама не заметила, как мы добрались на склон. И то заметила только потому, что забава стала медленно угасать к тому моменту. Но никто не грустил - все предвкушали, что нас ждет дальше. И я в том числе, конечно же.


	203. Часть 200

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, я снова это сделала! Снова в один день у меня два праздника)   
> Первым делом - сегодня 07.12., день, когда первая глава Временной Петли увидела мир! Поверить не могу, что с того знаменательного события прошло уже два года! Два года полных эмоций, радости и умиротворения, что дарит мне процесс написания. И труды, вложенные в этот процесс, окупились! Ровно в этот день, в мою маленькую годовщину, появилось круглое число глав - 200! Мой внутренний перфекционист просто крикает от восторга :3  
> Пользуясь случаем, которым является этот праздник, хочу поблагодарить Вас, мои читатели, друзья! Благодаря Вам, я справилась со всеми ударами судьбы и вызовами, которые щедро сыпались на меня в течении этого года. Ведь выдержка выдержкой, но не у всех терпение - бесконечно. Без Вас я бы сломалась уже давно под гнетом депрессии. Поэтому, огромное всем Вам спасибо!

Взобравшись на склон, уже никто и не думал о забаве в снежки. Каждый был в своих заботах - мы, вместе с Юной, с некоторой улыбкой глядели на удивление детей от простирающегося перед ними, захватывающего дух, вида. Пришлось их мягко развернуть от более крутого склона, с которого собирались спускаться Ик-Хан и Шинву и указать на более скромный, аккурат чтобы был и безопасен детям, но также и подарил достаточно острых ощущений. Парни же остановились вместе у самого краешка этого, довольно резкого, спуска. Помню, в деревне у бабушки и дедушки почти такой же склон был, так все ребята, что там спускались, называли его долиной смерти. Но к своему удивлению, за школьников я не переживала. А уж подавно - за Джин-Хо и Бенго, что стали открещиваться от такого сомнительного удовольствия. Видимо, еще не успела смениться в зануду, ура! От этого и будем плясать.  
  
\- Хены, давайте же! - протянул с азартом Шинву, не оставляя попыток убедить своих товарищей постарше присоединиться к веселью. - Я буду на санках, Ик-Хан на вартушке, вдвоем веселее же! - вижу, энтузиазма у нашего рыжика не отнять. Не желая терять времени зазря, я сосредоточилась, плетя и воплощая конструкт саней, что сняла в магазине вместе с конструктами коньков.   
  
\- На ней же убиться можно, - ответил Бенго, видимо, говоря о горке, но почему-то глядя на санки. Видимо, переживал за Шинву и Ик-Хана, но любопытство касаемо моего умения сотворения вещей было сильнее.   
  
\- А снимать кто будет? - зарываясь носом в шарф, интересовался Джин-Хо, довольный тем, что нашел аргумент, освобождающий хотя бы его от подобной судьбы. Хмыкнула, слыша это, и чуть отодвинувшись от уже воплотившихся саней - стала плести конструкт вартушки.   
  
\- Будем снимать при подъеме, - ожидаемо, тут же нашел отговорку Ик-Хан, невинно и умоляюще глядя на Джин-Хо. Шинву же убеждал Бенго, причем, максимально нагло - всучил ему веревочку от санок и тащил к краю спуска - того самого, большого. Так и знала, что перед конкретно этимой двойкой товарищей никто не устоит. Все-таки, как-то они убеждают раз за разом играть Рейзела в игры, в которых тот почти вообще не мыслит, значит, дар убеждения у них есть. Ну, или просто непреодолимое упрямство. Покончив с вартушкой я ловко принялась за еще одни сани, уже для нас с Юной и наших крошечных пассажиров. Правда, проследив за эмофоном Вики, Генри и Фрэнни, поняла, что и у нас не обойдется без разногласий. По их шепоткам поняла также план, который те себе вырисовывали - кататься все на кучу, на одном средстве передвижения. Тяжело вздохнув, в тишине воплотила еще один конструкт саней и серьезно посмотрела на своих спиногрызов.   
  
\- Так, пуськи мои. С тетей Юной только кто-то один из вас будет спускаться, - огласив это, заметила, как недовольно скривились все трое, причем разом. И откуда только набрались этого? Хотя откуда, оно понятно - от взрослых, но от кого именно - оставалось загадкой. - Остальные двое - со мной.   
  
\- Но ма-ам, мы хотим вместе, - несколько капризно протянула Фрэнсис, а Генри захнычал.   
  
\- Но если хотите, мы можем меняться, - предприняла попытку задобрить детей Юна.   
  
\- Хитрый малый, - хохотнул Джин-Хо и я повернулась в его сторону, уже думая, что он это об Генри. Но нет, сын Мэй глядел в сторону Ик-Хана, даже не заметив нашего междусобойчика, - На брата моего похож. Ладно, так уж и быть. Вдвоем веселей и безопасней.   
  
\- Может вы лучше с Ольгой прокатитесь? Здесь небезопасно, - покачал головой Бенго, бросая веревочку саней, не желая поддаваться Шинву. Но судя по тому, как медленно, но верно и незаметно его к краю уступа подводит рыжик, Бенго вскоре сдастся. Или ему просто придется сдаться под напором энтузиазма Шинву. И как бы мне не хотелось понаблюдать подольше, я повернулась к своим детям. Те, видимо решив что-то между собой, разделились - Генри стоял возле Юны, что объясняла ему, как садиться на сани, а дочки выжидательно смотрели мне в глаза. Ну что же, пришлось и мне подхватить наши сани. Но прежде чем сесть, я подала девочкам знак быть тихо, и стала наблюдать за всей ситуацией у парней.  
  
\- Йес! - Ик-Хан лучился удовольствием, садясь на санки, а вот Шинву казался оскорбленный, надувшись и таща за собой большой круг, напоминающий размерами запасное колесо грузовика. Причем, видела по его ауре, что наш школьник прикидывается, изображая из себя обиженку - весь его эмофон просто орал о том, что он что-то придумал. И глядя на подмигивающего Ик-Хана, что планировал изначально кататься на вартушке, я уже догадывалась, в чем суть задуманной шалости.  
  
\- Хен, ну ты вообще, так говоришь будто мы обычные или маленькие. Давай, садись! - школьник легко подтолкнул стрелка, пригласительным жестом, и на первый взгляд - вовсе не обязывающим. А вот то, что он поставил подножку Бенго, вынудило мужчину принять такое приглашение, желает он того, или нет. Шинву только и успел, что разбежаться в сверхтемпе пару шагов, толкая вартушку, пока снайпер пытался понять, что вообще произошло. Запрыгнул рыжик уже на ходу. - Ю-хуу, теперь поздно трепехаться! Веселуха!   
  
Не смогла удержаться от смеха, когда услышала как недовольный вопль Бенго тонко перемежался с восторженным криком Шинву, а потом резво села к девочкам. Они, взяв пример со своего брата, сели спереди, мне оставляя место позади, и я не преминула сесть, удобнее располагаясь. И прежде, чем оттолкнулась, глянула еще на Юну, чтобы увериться, что в их с Генри дуете все в порядке. И так и было, не считать же проблемой то, что сынишка долго не мог решить, ему или Юне стоит отталкиваться, и очевидно хотел принять решение сам, так как нашу школьницу мастерски игнорил. Покачала ему пальчиком, намекая на его поведение, и Генрих это увидел, принимая к сведению и позволяя Юне оттолкнуть их сани к краешку. Таким образом на склоне остались только мы с девочками.   
  
Не став долго томить, я легко оттолкнула наши сани, что перевесились. Счастливый, полный драйва и других положительных эмоций вопль вырвался не только у Вики и Фрэн, но и у меня. Ух, ощущение, что сто лет на санках не каталась! Хотя, если так призадуматься, то давно я не каталась, и это факт - последний раз где-то десять лет назад. Невольно посмотрела по сторонам, чувствуя, как улыбка на губах становится отчетливее - все на свой лад наслаждались отдыхом. Джин-Хо громко смеялся, то и дело хватаясь за доски под собой, когда Ик-Хан резко сменял курс передвижения. Бенго перестал возмущаться, и вместо этого сосредоточился - видимо, собирался быть начеку, чтобы ни такого не налететь, ни во что не врезаться, и в случае чего не дать Шинву пораниться. Правда последний точно не оценил его стараний, так как просто не заметил - рыжик был поглощен весельем.  
  
Вернув свое внимание детям, я не могла не заметить, с каким увлечением они смотрят по сторонам. Вот если бы не их положительные эмоции и веселые смешки - подумала бы, что они в глубоком шоке. Но нет, детки черпали от этого не хитрого увлечения большую радость, и когда мы спустились, на их громкое "еще раз!" я ответила только смешком и кивками головы. Все-таки, ради одного раза никто бы и не подумал тащиться к склону. Сообщив это детишкам, и удовлетворившись их радостью, потащила санки за собой, поднимаясь наверх и наблюдая, как девочки меня опережают. Пришлось их одергивать, чтобы сошли чуть в сторону, а то Генрих с Юной уже готовились спускаться. Виктория и Фрэнсис остановились, наблюдая со стороны за весельем, а потом всех нас троих привлек громким вопль - Шинву и Бенго чуть ли не перевернулись на вартушке.  
  
\- Не обращайте внимания, девочки, просто Шинву и дядя Бенго тоже отлично веселятся, - дочки с сомнением посмотрели на немного шатающегося стрелка, но потом с тихим шушуканьем стали повторять его походку. И должна признать, что получалось у них это презабавно!  
  
Оказавшись наверху, мы снова стали с девочками занимать места, те же, что и в прошлый раз, и почти без заминок стали снова спускаться. В этот раз я решила показать девушкам как тормозить и поворачивать, но понимала, что с довеском в виде меня, у них может получиться только торможение, что скорее всего они делать не будут. По них ведь было заметно, что им чем больше скорость - тем приятнее. Да и будучи честной, понимала их - для скорости восприятия моих детей, эта высота особо головокружительной не была, хоть склон был приличным. Никто нормальный на него бы маленьких детей не привел, это точно. Но пока мои дочки поглядывали в сторону другого склона только ради того, чтобы найти взглядом других из нашей группы, а не выражая желание там оказаться, я была спокойная.  
  
\- Мама-мама-мама! - стоило нам втроем только оказаться на верху склона тут же запричитал Генрих, оставляя позади немного сконфуженную и растерянную Юну, сидящую на санках. Подозреваю, что вины школьницы в подобном настроении сына нет, скорее - снова пытался добиться своей цели хитростью. - Мама, я соскучился! - выдал мне он, притом так чувственно, что я чуть ли сама не поверила, что мы с ним как минимум неделю не виделись. - Теперь я хочу с тобой кататься.  
  
\- Но Генри, послушай... - попыталась Юна снова уговорить этого хитреца, но он только отрицательно замотал головой.   
  
\- Я с мамой хочу.  
  
\- А с кем я тогда буду? - спросила Юна, добив в свой голос не притворную грусть, и девочки на это купились.   
  
\- Мы пойдем с тобой, тетя, - заявила Вика, держа за ладошку сестру.   
  
\- Да, точно, ты не будешь одна, - добавила Фрэн, уже собираясь вместе с сестрой пойти к школьнице.  
  
\- Так-так, стоп машина, девочки, - попридержала обоих за плечи, мягко разворачивая в свою сторону. - Выбирайте кто именно из вас пойдет с Юной. Это с мамой вы можете спускаться парами, а вот напрягать тетю нельзя, - Юна, что действительно от подобного заявления девочек напряглась, благодарно мне улыбнулась.   
  
\- Тогда я буду с мамой, - Виктория, не долго раздумывая, чуть подошла ко мне, а вот Фрэнсис, внимательно посмотрев сначала на брата, а потом на сестру, легко пожала плечами и ушла к Юне, на ходу ей рассказывая, мол де, как много ей показала мама, да и еще обещала Юну этому научить.  
  
Легко хохотнув, я усадила Вику и Генри, объясняя сынишке парочку нюансов, когда с горки уехали Фрэнсис и Юна. Зато им на смену пришел Бенго, как могло бы показаться - один. Шинву мы заметили только потом, Когда за снайпером появилась и вартушка, которую он тянул. Школьник лежал на ней, абсолютно бессовестно позволяя себя тащить и громко хохотал, то и дело поправляя шапку, на которой все еще были комья снега, контрастирующие с рыжей шевелюрой. Бенго, пусть и не казался особо счастливым, все же иногда не мог сдаржать легкой улыбки, но потом словно о чем-то вспоминал, становясь серьезным и поглаживая мокрый хвост. Видать, Шинву уже успел как-то ему напакостить. Но я не переживала за это - знала, что Бенго раньше или позже оттает. Ну или отомстит, судя по его едва заметной и немного таинственной, предвкушающей улыбке.  
  
\- Ладно, малышня, а теперь - поехали, - легко оттолкнулась, заметив готовность детей и мы помчались.   
  
По сути, большой разницы от смены одного из пассажиров мне не было, особенно при спуске. Разве что при восхождении начались крошечные забастовки - Генрих не хотел подниматься, он хотел, чтобы я его прокатила. И вот не то чтобы мне было сложно, или нечто в этом роде, но исполнять чуть ли не приказ, подан требовательным тоном я и не собиралась. А то буду так потакать - все трое сядут на шею и ножки свесят. Коротко известив сына, что его каприз исполнен не будет, я с минуту наслаждалась тишиной, а потом услышала шушуканье и быстрый топот ног. Видимо, успели уже о чем-то договориться. А я вот делала вид, что ничего не замечала. Интересно, что они сделают? Внаглую залезут на сани на ходу? Или совершал диверсию? Но нет, дети решили дать мне то, чего я от них и ожидала, хоть напрямую об этом и не сказала.   
  
\- Мама, пожалуйста! - услышав от сына желаемое, волшебное слово, я вытянула губы в улыбке, и повернулась, правда, очевидно слишком резко. Генрих, вздрогнув, нелепо взмахнул руками и упал спиной прямо в большой сугроб, который до этого обежал, не рискнув его преодолевать. Уверившись, что сын не упал на камень, я облегченно вздохнула, правда чуть ли не сразу опешила. Сын, нахмурившись как сердитый, недовольный котенок, пытался выбраться из этого белого плена, что у него с трудом, но все-таки получалось. Мы, переглянувшись с Викой. коротко рассмеялись от его внешнего вида. Ну еще бы, попробуй не рассмеяться, когда он стоит, весь такой из себя решительно настроенный и взъерошенный. И еще и ко всему, даже немного зол, не в последнюю очередь от нашего смеха.   
  
\- Не смешно! - почти сразу же воскликнул он, и прежде чем мы с Викторией успели как либо отреагировать - толкнул меня. Ну что же, думаю, это можно будет отыграть в свою пользу, а то как не крути, смеяться мне над ним так открыто, пожалуй, не стоило. Я позволила себе упасть, попутно навернувшись через санки, и прежде чем Вика и Генри успели забеспокоится обо мне - рассмеялась, медленно поднимаясь к сидячему положению. Вика вторила моему смеху, как только поняла, что все в порядке, а вот Генрих явно недоумевал. Жестом подозвала его к себе, уже окончательно поднимаясь.   
  
\- Вот, видишь? Мама тоже упала, и это ничего страшного. Даже наоборот, весело, - хмыкнула, запоздало поняв, что могла и показать детям, как делать снежного ангела, а не вскакивать чуть что, так сразу. Но унывать не стала, а только помахала рукой в объектив проходящего мимо Джин-Хо, даже и не думая прихорашиваться к фото. - Снег ведь, если внизу льда - мягкий. А если ты тепло одет - то и холод не проблема, - Генрих со мной явно согласился, хоть и не отозвался, кивнув. А вот его сестра имела что сказать.  
  
\- А я не упала! - она, поправив шапку, прищурилась, показывая нам язык и явно хвастаясь. Генрих, не долго думая, толкнул ее тоже, правда намного мягче, чем меня до этого, и посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.  
  
\- Теперь ты тоже в снегу, - невероятно серьезно отозвался сын, пока Вика удивленно хлопала глазами, и я легко рассмеялась, наблюдая за этой картиной.  
  
Ожидаемо, подобная стычка просто так закончиться не могла, так как наши дети не робкого десятка. По крайней мере то, что она продолжалась, не мешала нашему восхождению - я все-таки согласилась с тем, чтобы прокатить малышню наверх, как ни крути - для меня это сущий пустяк. Войдя на склон. единственное что я сделала - это развернула сани, вместе с сидящими на них детьми и утихомирила эту двойку, что то и дело с мстительными улыбочками перебрасывались снегом. И в сей знаменательный момент, когда я уже собиралась спускаться опять, почувствовала в лесу неподалеку знакомую, сильную ауру. И при том - ауру благородного, что к нашей экскурсионной группе не относился. Поправочка - раньше не относился. На моих губах расцвела улыбка и я медленно повернулась в сторону леса, уже предвкушая.  
  
\- Ну это само провидение, вижу, баланс должен быть, - озвучила свои мысли, наблюдая как из леса медленно, но уверенно выходит Кей, как обычно, босиком, ничуть не страдая от холода. Ведь как удачно он к нам заскочил! Как раз, когда мы не только веселимся и отдыхаем, но и когда у нас еще трое человек уехали раньше. Явно не чувствуя атмосферы вокруг меня, ну или не проникнувшись ею, Ру остановился передо мной с серьезной миной и даже чуть поклонился.  
  
\- Я принес доклад о прогрессе урров и готов рассказать об их тренировках, - конечно, ничего другого я могла и не ожидать от нашего степенного благородного, но скривилась все равно, пока он не смотрел. Ну серьезно, они что, совсем жизни не ценят, что относятся к каждому ее аспекту  _настолько_ серьезно? Спорить не буду, урры - важны для меня, и этот доклад я тоже собираюсь прочесть, как и о тренировках послушать, но можно ведь и преподнести это чуть попроще, как по мне. Ну что же... Раз Кей сам по себе прогресса не показывает, в отличии от своих соотечественников (а то что Розария ему все уши прожужжала, это я как раз таки знаю), то значит, что взяться за него стоит основательно.    
  
\- А к веселью ты готов? - все так же не теряя позитивного настроя, я резко, но ловко, чтобы не порвать, выдернула бумаги из рук благородного и толкнула его в сторону Шинву. Рыжик, отлично поняв мой скромный план, усадил аристократа на санки, которыми успел обменяться с Ик-Ханом.   
  
\- Что? - растерянно спросил глава клана, но ушлый Шинву уже сел спереди него, держа веревку и отталкиваясь. Конечно, при таком раскладе была опасность, что благородный упадет, или же сбежит, но выбор парня я понимала - руки у нашего школьника не были так длинными, чтобы он мог усадить Кея спереди, и умудриться рулить сзади высматривая в такой неудобной позе всякие ямы, камни и прочие опасности. А что было бы, если спуститься бесконтрольно, я и предполагать не бралась. Склон ведь Шинву выбрал самый большой, с которого катался вместе с Бенго. Конечно, умереть бы вряд ли кто-то умер, но веселье и что самое главное - первое впечатление нашего благородного от подобного вида развлечения, были бы безнадежно испорченны.   
  
\- Держись, Кей, иначе будет больно! - весело окликнул Шинву и залихватски свистнул, тем самым подавая мне эдакий сигнал. Я, не давая Кею даже и подумать минуту, резко толкнула сани, придавая им большее ускорение, чем было бы, если бы школьник просто оттолкнулся. Ну а что, немного вдарить шоком по закостенелом благородном это же милое дело! Пускай вливается в наш формат с отвагой самого сильного бойца всея Лукедонии. И судя по громким, басовитым крикам Ру, и предупреждениям Шинву - у меня получилось шокировать Кея и заодно наглядно показать ему, какая тут у нас царит атмосфера.   
  
\- Как я обожаю их обучать обычной жизни, - хмыкнула, обращаясь к Бенго, что остался временно без дела, так как до этого катался с Шинву. Хотя, честно говоря, по снайпере не было заметно, чтобы он особо огорчался по поводу временного безделья. Небось, принял это как заслуженную передышку.  
  
\- Да, я вижу это приносит тебе удовольствие, - сказал он, как-то особо задумчиво, будто просто бормочет себе мысли вслух. Впрочем, я не отрицала, что так оно и могло бы быть. - Прямо как шефу от пыток.   
  
\- То есть то, что меня не меньше от пыток плющит, ты даже не берешь во внимание? - заинтересованно спросила у стрелка, нарочито серьезным тоном. Прошлое веселье выдавали только мои глаза, но я не дура, чтобы палиться с этим - чуть ли не сразу отвела взгляд, чтобы Бенго не мог их заметить за волосами, что все-таки выбились из под шапки. - Ох зря, Бенго, зря, - притворно расстроенно покачала головой, устремив свой взгляд на Шинву.  
  
Он, вместе с Кеем все-таки упал с санок. И судя по тому громкому смеху нашего школьника - падение ни на секунду не было случайным или же неудачным. Попялившись еще немного на Кея, что с усилием пытался подняться, чтобы не стоять на коленях, оттопырив пятую точку (не аристократически же!), хмыкнула себе под нос. А потом оставила Бенго, раздумывать, всерьез ли я о пытках говорю, и подошла к своим детям, садясь на свои санки неподалеку от Юны, что уже поднималась на горку, чтобы снова спуститься. Уверившись, что Вика и Генри сидят удобно и безопасно, я прикинула на глаз маршрут, чтобы спуском не помешать подниматься Юне и подмигнув все еще ошарашенному Бенго - покатилась вниз. Лицо у Бенго было очень шокированное, наверное, удивила его смена моего настроения, и я весело от этого рассмеялась в тон детишкам, что задорно махали ладошками в сторону объектива фотоаппарата, который на них навел Ик-Хан.  
  
Спустились мы вниз довольно-таки быстро, детки не думали тормозить, чтобы как-то исправить курс движения, можно сказать, что рванули мы, как стрела. От подобной скорости детки были восхищенны, прыгали, прибивали себе "пять" и я решила не мешать их досугу просьбой быстрее возвращаться. Вместо этого я взглянула в сторону Шинву и Кея, заинтересованная, могу ли им чем-то помочь. Но, увидела только то, что ребята сами неплохо справляются. Вон, Шинву, поднявшись на ноги уже, протягивает руку слегка ошарашенному благородному. Правда, судя по его эмофоне - рыжик задумал очередную пакость, не иначе. И спустя парочку секунд, я только уверилась в этом - когда Кей был уже готов подняться сам, почти поймав равновесие, Шинву неестественно быстро убрал ладонь, от чего Ру снова оказался в снегу. Хмыкнула, наблюдая за этим незамысловатым весельем и повернулась в сторону Виктории и Генриха.  
  
\- Ну что, детвора, - хлопнула в ладоши, но звук не был, как привычно, звучным, только сдавленным, глухим, а все из-за перчаток. - Мне пора снова изображать оленя или пойдете наверх своим ходом?  
  
\- Нет, изображай, мама, - весело воскликнул Генри, садясь сзади и уже приготовившись, а вот Вика шла неспешно, будто выиграла жизнь.  
  
\- Покатушки, - невероятно гордым тоном, коротко сообщила она нам, и я не сдержалась, рассмеявшись. Ну ничего не поделаю с собой, они презабавнейшим образом выглядят, когда пытаются подражать взрослым! Причем, подражают так умело что еще смешнее становится. Но стоило ей только усесться, как я тут же удобно перехватила веревочку, коварно оглядываясь на них через плече.  
  
\- Ну держитесь, в таком случае. Мамочка прокатит вас с ветерком, - бросила, и тут же сорвалась на бег, убедившись, что моей просьбе о том, чтобы держаться - вняли. Правда, бежала я в человеческом темпе, так что ничего, выходящего за рамки, не происходило. И уже приближаясь к верхушке склона я услышала обрывок разговора, и с интересом прислушавшись, перешла с бега на шаг.  
  
\- Меня пугает не она, - ответил туманно Бенго неизвестно на какой вопрос, - а перспектива женитьбы нашего шефа.   
  
\- Кей? - почти сразу послышался голос Джин-Хо, будто тот желал заглушить своего друга. - Это ваш знакомый? А в нашем мире он есть?   
  
\- Конечно он в вашем мире есть, - весомо сказал Ик-Хан, и я, уже выглянув из-за холма, заметила как он смотрит куда вниз, чуть сбоку от нас. И проследив за его взглядом заметила, как обсуждаемый благородный, отфыркиваясь от снега, тащит на санках рыдающего от смеха Шинву. Ру был полностью весь в снегу, едва угадывалось, что на нем черная одежда. У-у-у, не думаю что от одного падения Кея рыжик та смехом заливается, значит - были еще какие-то падения. И судя по одежде и недовольному лицу Кея я пропустила что-то действительно уморительное - Он благородный, в Лукедонии живет.   
  
\- Ты его не знаешь, потому что ваши аристократы не все навещают мир людей, - с авторитетной интонацией голоса, я присоединилась к этому небольшому разговору. Ведь если бы я без слов появилась возле них, то еще бы сказали, что я подслушиваю. Оглянувшись на Вику и Генри, заметила, что их веселье уже убавилось, вместе с моим замедлением - сидели только, две зайки, невинно хлопая глазками, словно они вообще все время были тихо. И только красные щечки выдавали их недавнее поведение. Ух, хитрецы! Я, не комментируя этого никак ловко вырулила сани, заезжая ими на устойчивую землю над возвышениями. И только после этого я отпустила веревку, за которую держалась, тут же посмотрев на Бенго, нахмурив брови и сдувая с лица коричневую прядку своих волос. - Бенго, и что я слышу? Ты не желаешь вашему Франкенштейну простого житейского счастья? - нарочно подпустила в свою ауру немного Копья, что заставило детишек восторженно загалдеть, смотря на буйство энергии, а Кея - прибавить в темпе восхождения наверх. Благо, все было в границах человеческих сил. А то ишь какие борзые все, перспектива его пугает! Я вот покажу сейчас, что страшнее перспектив!  
  
\- Пра... Пре... Дыш...- бормотал Бенго, явно впечатлившись моей небольшой демонстрацией сил.   
  
\- Он хочет сказать, что желает Франкенштейну счастья от всей души, - тут же на помощь поспешил ему Джин-Хо, заметив, что снайпер сам не в состоянии оправдаться передо мной. Он хлопнул его по плечу, будто во вполне дружеском жесте, но заметно было, что единственное, чего он этим жестом добиться - это привести Бенго в себя. Но заметив, что сие действие не принесло вообще никакого результатат, сын Мэй только улыбнулся мне заискивающе и продолжил, без никакой искренности в эмофоне или ауре. - Да только второй идеальной женщины не найдешь и в другом мире, да, друг?   
  
\- Да! После вашего ухода шеф ума лишился, закрылся в лаборатории, никого не пускал, ни с кем не разговаривал. Тао думал он ваш клон создает! - выдохнул наконец Бенго, пришедший в себя и воодушевившийся. То ли его просто прорвало на откровения, то ли до чертиков был рад небольшой, но смене темы.  
  
\- Мама говорила, что его только Рей смог вытащить, когда она ему с неделю чай готовила с конфетами. Бросала их прямо в чай, вот и когда Рею надоело хрустеть ими, позвал Франкенштейна, - со знанием дела добавил Джин-Хо, уже порядком расслабившийся и явно уверен, что я сейчас послушно подхвачу тему и забуду о том, с чего этот разговор начинался. Они серьезно, что ли? Это они такие наивные, или думают что я уж совсем дурочка? Приподняв бровь, не заметила ни в их аурах, ни в глазах хоть чего-то мало-мальски намекающего на понимание, что я их раскусила. Ну что же, просвечу их любезно на тему того, как они заблуждаются, но пожалуй, буду помягче. Все-таки, и дети смотрят, и настроение портить не хочется ни себе, ни остальным.  
  
\- Ребята, я же богиня, - немного разочаровано, на грани со смехом ответила им, поражаясь тому удивлению, что было нарисовано на их лицах. Явно не такого ответа они от меня ожидали, и теперь уже точно боялись того, что же я собираюсь сказать дальше. - Я ведь чувствую, что вы меня надурачить пытаетесь. Но! - легко хлопнула в ладоши, от чего снег, что на них волей-неволей насобирался, полетел в разные стороны. - Так как я не хочу травмировать Кея, и у меня слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы с вами ругаться, то я не буду никак это комментировать, - хмыкнула глядя на их растерянность и развернулась в другую сторону, догоняя детей, что решили втроем попробовать съехать в одиночку. Пускай думают, что я хотела этим сказать, возможно, в следующий раз будут умнее, и не будут предпринимать попытки мной манипулировать.  
  
\- У... У нас получилось? - не веря спросил Бенго, да до того громко, что мне даже особо напрягаться не пришлось, чтобы это услышать.   
  
\- Получилось, - не сразу, но с огромным облегчением ответил Джин-Хо, слегка хохотнув. Ой, ну вот и делают из меня монстра, будто бы я бы их прямо тут и убила, с особой жестокостью... Я бы ведь наоборот, бережно потащила бы их в лабораторию, ведь интересные данные просто так на улице не валяются. - Вот мы молодцы!   
  
\- Мы выжили, - с облегчением выдохнул Бенго, а я только перевела взгляд на детей, спиной чувствуя чужие взгляды, но даже не думала на них отвечать, а полностью отрезалась от чужих разговоров. Сейчас у меня задачка поважнее есть.  
  
\- Итак, что мы тут устроили? - нависла над детьми, что резко затихли, замерев, и поднимая на меня невинный взгляд. Вот уж кто тут пытается манипулировать, бесстрашно причем!  
  
\- Мама, мы хотим проехаться втроем, - смело заявил мне Генрих, что всегда выступал главным, когда на горизонте маячила реальная угроза, а не только перспектива легкого (или не очень) нагоняя.  
  
\- Даже слышать не желаю, - припечатала, скрестив руки на груди, заинтересованная тем, как будут парировать дети. Как ни крути, свое умение дипломатии им тоже стоит развивать.  
  
\- Мам, ну пожалуйста, - захныкала Фрэнсис, выпятив губу, а я только покачала отрицательно головой.  
  
\- Нет, это будет опасно. Я бы могла сама вас пустить, втроем, но вы еще не умеете кататься, - это конечно был рискованный аргумент с моей стороны, но попытки переубедить их я не бросала. - А вчетвером на санях это будет уже перебор. Что вам стоит рассесться по разным саням?  
  
\- Но мам, ты говорила, что мы выносливее других, даже тетя Алекси слабее нас, - тут же добавил свой аргумент Генри, на что я только вскинула бровь. Вот же ведь, умудрились запомнить, да и еще в таком удобном моменте применить! Мне явно не стоит их недооценивать. - Мы ведь были послушны, мы не стали ехать сами!  
  
-Да, а мы хотим вместе, как семья! - молчавшая до этого Вика очень метко выстрелила прямо в моей сердце. Ну и вот как перед подобным возможно устоять? Черт!  
  
\- Ну ладно! - я чуть приподняла руки и закатила глаза, делая вид, что это одолжение для детей, хотя признаться - меня саму интересовало, что же получится из этого всего. - Только не говорите потом, если что, что я не предупреждала,. - предостерегающим тоном бросила это и с ехидным смешком стала занимать свое место позади всей оравы. Орава, впрочем, удовольствия не скрывала, радостно смеясь, но чести ради надо признать, что все трое тут же крепко схватились за все, что только было доступно.  
  
\- Ура! Поедем с мамой! - этот крик Вики потонул в нашем дружном вопле, когда стали спускаться.   
  
За счет еще одного, пусть и не так уж тяжелого пассажира, сани набирали скорость быстрее и стремительнее, до того, что мне приходилось экстренно тормозить, поднимая в воздух много снега, чтобы не столкнуться с деревом. Но плюс в этом был несомненный - дети от подобного поворота были просто в дичайшем восторге, подобный спуск они приняли как экстремальное приключение, и уже раздумывали, кому о нем потом рассказать. Причем, эти их разговоры не утихали даже при подъеме, разве что сократились на одного участника - Фрэн оставила брата и сестру переговариваться, а у меня попросила веревочку, проявив охоту попробовать самостоятельно привести сани вверх на склон. Ну, а то что она успела упасть, когда сильнее потянула за веревку, это уже частности. Я быстро помогла ей подняться, а Вика и Генри уже заинтересовано поглядывали на веревочку саней. Видимо, тоже захотели попробовать. Но озвучить свою просьбу они не успели, так как нас прервал вопль от стоящих наверху.   
  
\- Ольга, вас оскорбило отсутствие Кея на свадьбе? - прокричали голосом Джин-Хо и я сразу же прибавила в темпе, призывая детей не отставать.   
  
\- Не так громко! Лавину вызовешь! - почти сразу же раздался голос Бенго  
  
\- Да ты сам громче меня орешь, - ответил ему сын Мэй, и чести ради стоит заметить что намного тише прежнего.  
  
\- О, а вы до таких тем уже дошли? - подходя к возвышению, я так же прокричала им в ответ, желая намекнуть, что лавины они могут не опасаться. По крайней мере, когда находятся рядом со мной. А потом, уже почти выйдя на поверхность горки заливисто рассмеялась. - Нет, я не оскорблена, но Кей точно с нами останется, прогуливать уроки социализации среди людей нехорошо, - хохотнула, уже подойдя к парням и подхватила на руку Викторию, свободной держа Генриха. Фрэнсис и вовсе левитировала возле меня, несколько застеничиво держа кончик веревочки. А мой взгляд, тем временем, придирчиво изучал Кея, что от такого внимания хмурился. Весь в снегу, в своей лукедонской форме, чуть ли не голый... Да люди как его увидят - точно обратят внимание и поймут, что раньше с нами такого персонажа и не стояло. И заверения, что он прилетел вместо Суйи, Такео и Урокая не помогут, ни капельки.  
  
\- Я уже предложила ему сменить прикид, - поспешно сказала Юна, правильно расшифровав мой взгляд, на что я ей только кивнула.  
  
\- Раз кому-то леньки создать себе одежду то будем переодевать, - хмыкнула, улыбнувшись как форменный маньяк и по благородному было заметно, что он жалеет, что не поступил таким образом ранее. Ну что я могу сказать.... Не зря опасаешься, Кей, ох не зря!


	204. Часть 201

Тишина, что невольно наступила после моего заявления о переодевании Кея начинала становиться неловкой. Уже даже подумывала, чтобы немного смягчиться, так сказать, уверить, что никого препарировать не собираюсь, да и во что-то слишком уж такое непонятное одевать - тоже. Но мне пришла помощь, в виде Джин-Хо, что аур не чувствовал, а соответственно - напряженной обстановки не заметил.  
  
\- Удобная способность - создавать себе одежду, - вздохнул сын Мэй, как по мне, немного разочарованно, на что Бенго удивленно изогнул бровь.   
  
\- Да ты и так меняешь одежду раз в месяц, - не сказал, а припечатал Бенго, на что я слегка прыснула смехом. Что-что, а особой аккуратностью Джин-Хо не отличался, это да, но чтобы до такой степени? Не верю.  
  
\- Кто... Кто тебе такое сказал? Йонг? - Бенго кивнул, а Джин-хо покраснел и поспешил оправдаться. - Я не вижу смысла переодеваться если работаю дома. И... И я меняю одежду и бельё!   
  
\- Ага, когда твоя девушка тебя заставляет. Благодаря ей ты не покрылся плесенью, - хмыкнул Бенго, с каким-то скрытым превосходством, а я переглянулась с Юной. От нее шли волны веселья, да и по самой девушке заметно, что она сдерживает смех. По сути да, что разговор, что его тема, были до абсурдного смешны.   
  
\- Зато я не ношу пижаму с милыми мишками, - перевел стрелки немного обиженный Джин-Хо. И судя по тому, как резко и ярко раскраснелся Бенго - добился желаемого результата, смены темы на своего "оппонента". Бенго, впрочем, посчитал этот факт из своей биографии очень стеснительным, особенно смущаясь Юны, что смешно было вдвойне - когда мы делали девичник, то нет-нет, да встречались нам на пути парни, и особой строгостью в выборе пижам не отличались. Хотя, с моим кигуруми сравниться им было сложно, то да, факт.  
  
\- Это не милые мишки, они очень... Брутальные медведи, - повернулся он к Юне, оправдываясь, и все так же отчаянно краснея, и тут мы уже не выдержали - вместе с Юной заржали, причем, далеко не над парнями, а именно над ситуацией и их неловкими попытками "отбить атаку". Наши дети вторили нам, очевидно, не до конца понимая причины нашей веселости, но старательно все повторяя, подражать пытались. Один только Кей оставался "верным себе" и с искренним непониманием смотрел на всех нас, даже не подумав о том, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свое удивление. А вот это мне нравиться, такое - надо поощрять! Потому и подошла к благородному, похлопала по плечу, чтобы немного вывести из ступора, и мягко улыбнулась, понимая, что в начале стоит показать немного снисходительности.  
  
\- Ты привыкаешь, уверяю тебя. А теперь, - отняла руку от плеча благородного и всучила ему веревку от вартушки, - выбирай, с кем хочешь кататься и дерзай. Этого ты ещё не пробовал, - конечно, свой "кнут" я преподнесла только что как "пряник", но с самом же деле... А вдруг ему понравиться? Ну а если нет, то я не сильно-то и обижусь, если благородный на нервах приведет вартушку в непригодность. Но отвлечь, заодно активно знакомя его с человеческим миром, было идеей замечательнейшей.   
  
\- И век еще бы не пробовал, - пробурчал, как ему казалось, едва слышно Кей, на что я чуть прищурилась. И нет, не разозлилась я, и ничего не задумала, а просто присматривалась к ауре благородного. Я, конечно, понимаю что он даже среди благородных эдакий аутсайдер, все в горах и в горах, но раньше за ним не было замечено какой-то активной антипатии к людям и человеческим занятиям. Или это у него только по поводу физических активностей? Мало ли, вдруг раздражал запрет на сверхсилы... Ну, попытка - не пытка, попытаемся узнать.   
  
\- Ну ты прям вообще какой-то дерганый, Геджутель покусал тебя, что ли? Или, может, мне стоило и твою маму воскресить?   
  
Подобной реакции на свои слова я не ожидала, а потому и осеклась, даже толком не дойдя до сути. Кей резко побледнел, словно я сказала ему что-то очень скверное и неутешительное и на минуту задумался, пребывая в ступоре. А потом, к дружному офигеванию всех остальных, он покорно поймал за ладошку Юну и направился к низком склону - на том, высоком, катались только что Шинву и Ик-Хан, и сейчас поднимались наверх, похерив наставления касательно того, чтобы не мешать кататься другим. Проследив за картиной задумавшегося, испуганного (что теперь явно читалось в ауре) и тем не менее - ясно соображающего Кея мне оставалось только вскинуть брови. Похоже, с социализацией благородных так просто не будет. Все-таки эти ребята некоторыми своими заморочками даже не то что бесят, а искреннее удивляют. Ведь от чего-то такая бурная реакция должна быть. Переглянувшись с таким же недоумевающим Генри я только пожала плечами и подозвала парней - сообщить, что последний раз спускаются, и мы уходим. На обед и переодевать Кея, согласно с обещаниями.

  
***  
  
  


Пока возвращались со склона, я и Юна,тихонько переговариваясь, решили что обновлять гардероб Кея будем в нашем с Франкенштейном номере. По сути, большой толпы не было - мы с Юной, в качестве модных гуру, сам Кей в качестве "испытуемого" и Шинву, Ик-Хан, Фрэнсис, Виктория с Генрихом в качестве массовки и группы поддержки. Детишки, как и парни устроились на нашей кровати, после того как эта тройка юных бунтарей отказалась посидеть в манеже. Так что сидели сейчас между Шинву и Ик-Хан, то поглядывая на экран, где шли мультики, то глядя на всех собравшихся и громко поддерживая. Правда, кого - нас, чуть ли не охрипших объяснять благородному, что некоторые части его имиджа недопустимы в современном обществе, или же самого Кея, что пытался сносить наши правки в его внешнем виде, причем, явно без удовлетворения.  
  
Конечно, умения нашего благородного мы тоже использовали, и потому сидели с журналом мод, пытаясь его склонить то к одному, то к другому, но не особо в этом преуспели. Кей оказался ужасно упрямым! И к тому же, еще и особенным - когда его хоть что-то смущало в одежде, которую стоило воплотить, воплощение получалось... Через одно место, скажем так. То шов получался каким-то ублюдочно неровным, то пуговиц не было в принципе, то цвет ткани был каким-то вырвиглазным и слишком бросающимся в глаза. Причем, не было даже намека на то, чтобы хоть на одной картинке были подобные изъяны! Я даже думала, что это благородный так пытается мне насолить, и уже было психанула, но когда его считала, то поняла, что он искреннее пытался все сделать правильно, но не получалось.   
  
В итоге, пришлось нам с Юной немного на эту тему покумекать. Почему все получалось именно так, а не должным образом, мы упрямо не понимали. Ведь благородные уже не раз показывали свои умения в этом своем экспресс переодевании, и все как один умели это делать без больших проблем, а даже безупречно. И тоже по картинке, спешу заметить! Так что после небольшого совещания, мы с Юной, предположив, что все это из-за волнения самого Кея, решили действовать по старинке, и в некотором роде - более радикально.   
  
\- Ладно, я тогда туда и назад, сейчас буду! - воскликнула Юна, когда мы с ней пошушукавшись в тайне от Кея пришли к идеальному решению.   
  
\- Конечно-конечно, мы подождем, - легко, без напряга ответила ей, и таким же расслабленным движением стала вытаскивать из своего кармашка всякие вкусности, что действительно могли сократить время ожидания приятным образом. Правда, если вот наши наблюдатели от такого поворота воодушевились - детки вообще подпрыгнули на подушках, захопав в ладоши, да и парни недалеко от них ушли - то вот Кей продолжал оставаться напряженным. Даже нахмурилась, наблюдая за этим, и когда все занялись своими делами, я тихо и незаметно подкатила к Ру, всем своим видом показывая, что готова в случае чего поддержать.   
  
\- Что-то не так? - спросила у него, но тот будто и не слышал меня - только кивнул невпопад. Я вскинула бровь, удивленная его согласием на вопрос, и тут же придумала, как его подловить. - Да? И что же именно не так?  
  
\- Не так? - тут же переспросил у меня он, и будто вышел из ступора. - Ах, нет... Я просто этот... Задумался.   
  
\- И над чем таким ты задумался? - заинтересованно переспросила у него, но тот только упрямо поджал губы. Ла-а-адно, не хочешь говорить - не надо. Возможно, потом дозреешь и мне расскажешь, как увидишь, что я не кусаюсь. Ну или дозреет твоя душа, и уже в ее сговоре со моим статусом у тебя не останется и шанса на отказ. - Если не хочешь говорить, что произошло, так скажи хоть, почему отказываешься от одежды? Ты ведь и сам понимаешь, благородные не должны выделяться среди людей.  
  
\- Да, я понимаю, - согласно кивнул Кей, как-то даже стряхнув с себя эту задумчивость и серьезно посмотрел мне в глаза. - Я просто не ожидал, что здесь останусь. Все-таки, наша страна на данный момент осталась без большого колличества каджу, а у моего клана и вовсе заместителя нет, - глаз невольно задергался от такого камушка в мой огород, но я только мило улыбнулась - ну, по крайней мере попыталась, чтобы вышло мило, но судя по испугу Ру - гримаса та еще вышла. Чувствовала ведь, что он не специально поддел меня, но так или иначе - у него получилось. Правда, на подобную заяву у меня давным-давно был придуман контр-аргумент.  
  
\- Можешь не переживать, - по-дружески приобняла его за плечо, не обращая внимания на протесты мужчины на такую фамильярность. - У меня вся планета просматривается моим помощником, круглосуточно, - кивком указала на Пита. - Так что как только кто-то подумает только посмотреть в сторону Лукедонии, я отреагирую быстро, и эффективно глаз на жопу натяну, - Кей, после этих моих слов замер, посмотрев с сомнением, но возражать не стал, молодчинка, видимо понимал, что тогда может пасть жертвой моего энтузиазма.   
  
\- Н-но... Мой клан...   
  
\- Да не волнуйся ты так! - хлопнула его ладонью по спине, нарочно обращаясь с ним как с товарищем, причем, абсолютно не аристократического происхождения. Как ни крути, благородные нового поколения куда как гибче, и податливее на чужое влияние. Так что такая линия поведения могла помочь Кею немножечко растаять. - Мы ведь будем еще только три дня, моргнуть не успеешь как пролетят. А дальше тебя никто особо задерживать не будет, захочешь махнуть не с нами в Сеул, а в Лукедонию - без проблем!  
  
\- Всего три дня? - благородный взглянул на меня как-то недоуменно, будто ожидая подвоха. - Но я ведь слышал, что вы многое запланировали...  
  
\- Ну так и есть, много планов, у нас просто понимаешь ли, очень интенсивный отдых, - хохотнула, отойдя от Ру и оставляя его все это переварить.   
  
А сама повернулась к детям постарше и детям помладше. Потому что драка, что между ними вспыхнула, шутливой не казалась, хоть каждый сдерживал себя от порывов использовать сверхестественные козыри. Скрестила руки на груди и стала пытливо наблюдать, уверенная, что хоть кто-то этот взгляд почувствует, а тогда и интенсивность колотилки снизиться. Так и случилось, взгляд на себе почувствовала Фрэнсис, взглянув на меня с жалобной и умоляющей моськой, будто заплакать собирается. Правда, меня это не тронуло, хотя бы потому что именно она с наибольшей эффективностью колотила нападающих, на нее и брата с сестрой, Шинву и Ик-Хана. Отдельным пунктом, конечно, шло удивление от того, что мои дети где-то научились если не драться, то очень умело отбиваться (узнаю, что им понадобилось это для защиты - руки повыдергиваю обидчикам), но и предмет спора тоже немного поставил в расплох. Шла драка о пульт.  
  
\- Шинву, Ик-Хан, я не пойму, вы что, маленькие? - заинтересованно спросила у них, вскинув бровь. Ведь старше же они, могли бы уступить, хотя, по тому, что я только что увидела - ментально они немногим дальше ушли от детей, все так же шалости в голове. Ну или это мои мальки уже успели догнать их уровень, но о таком лучше не думать, чтобы лишний раз не загоняться.   
  
\- Но там же сейчас "Хеллоуин"! - разобижено воскликнул Шинву, очевидно думая, что с моей стороны поддержку могут получиться только мои родные дети. Он, конечно, не был прав в общем, но именно в этом споре чаша весов склонялась именно к малышам.  
  
\- Ты ошалел при маленьких детях смотреть такой ужастик? - недоуменно взглянула на рыжика, что похоже, почувствовал неладное. Ик-Хан так вообще после моих слов перестал участвовать в противостоянии - видимо, дошло до него, что фильм +18 - точно не то, что можно маленьким детям. Да я бы даже и самим подросткам могла бы запретить это смотреть, но так как я не зануда какая-то, то им запрещать не буду.   
  
\- Мама, мы не маленькие, - недовольно пропыхтел Генри, правда, не перестал поддерживать сестер и бороться со взрослыми за вожделенный пульт.  
  
\- Но смотреть мы будем мультики, - не сказала, а отрезала Вика, и я легко хохотнула, заметив, что Шинву сдается что под напором нашей малышни, что под моим и Ик-Хана взглядом.   
  
\- Ну и ладно. Посмотрю вечером, - обиженно ответил Шинву, но никто ему толком не ответил - в комнату прибежала Юна и Розария, обе держали здоровенные охапки одежды.   
  
\- О, Розария, а вы уже вернулись? - с интересом глянула на благородную, после того как подмигнула Кею - тот после нашего разговора уже не относился так настороженно к идее и теме переодеваний, даже можно сказать - с интересом созерцал ровные стопки одежды.  
  
\- Всего лишь некоторые, - легко отметила ведьмочка Лукедонская, а потом уверено сгрузила одежду на кровать. Очевидно, Юна уже успела ей объяснить что тут у нас за разборки происходят, так как то, как они внимательно мазнула взглядом по Кею я тоже отметила. - Сноуборд это конечно классно, но немного не мое, - искреннее призналась она, и замахала рукой в сторону стены. - Ну его, надо было идти на лыжи с Лудисом.   
  
\- Ну, возможность, наверное, у тебя еще будет, - подмигнула ей, словно намекая, что я поняла, что именно ей в сноуборде не понравилось, и ожидаемо почувствовала от нее толику смущения. Розария, конечно, Лудису еще не призналась, но и смущаться дико не стала, все-таки, многие уже стали подозревать, к чему у них дело идет. - Ладно, разговоры - разговорами, но дело не ждет, - с моей легкой руки тема была переведена на Кея, и наши взгляды дружно скрестились на  ~~ подопыт ~~ благородном. - Нам надо поскорее что-то подобрать, а то вскоре уже будет обед. И опаздывать на него будет нехорошо.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Удивительно, но дальнейший процесс смены нашего излишне серьезно друга в модника-сковородника прошел не сравнительно быстрее. То ли наш с ним, недавний, короткий разговор подействовал как надо и благородный решил просто отважно продержаться отмеренное время, то ли присутствие, наставление и советы от его соплеменницы помогли, но Кей не упрямился перед никакими нашими просьбами или указаниями. А после трех-четырех примерок скомпонованных комплектов одежды из того, что принесли Роза и Юна, благородный и вовсе осознал, что от него требуется, и тут же создал на себе один, видимо, понравившийся именно ему, комплект. Правда, свою лепту внес все-равно, так как взгляд выхватывал незначительные "аристократичные" детали. Ну изменил ну и изменил, пофигу, главное - не смотрится слишком дико, а остальное как-то переживем.  
  
Шинву, заслышав радостную новость, что мы в общем-то готовы уже отпустить Кея в свободное плаванье на море под названием "человеческий мир", обрадовано поймал его за ладошку и с громкими, радостными восклицаниями о окончаниях пытками скукой, вытащил его из номера, тут же срываясь на бег. Ишь какой! Так паясничает, будто мы это его переодевали, а не Кея. Но скрывать свое удовлетворение от этого поворота я не собиралась. Все-таки, в этом профиле наши школьники были профи - ка-ак поймают мимопрохоящего, мирного благородного, ка-ак перевоспитают! Оборотней это, конечно, касалось тоже, но у наших меховичков с адаптацией нет такой беды, так что школьники не прилагают особых усилий, а просто ведут себя как всегда, и оборотни в итоге перенимают много их привычек, вливаясь в климат.   
  
Кстати об оборотнях и их социализации - двойку неслабых представителей (на пенсии) этой расы мы встретили на коридоре, возле холла. Отбились от группы лыжников, оправдавшись, что там тоже уже лавочку сворачивают. Как раз несли вещи М-24 в их с Юной кемпер, но мне пришлось мою часть распределить между девушками, так как моя малышня намертво уцепилась в ноги Музаки. Пошли, так сказать, на обещанный штурм, так что надо было проследить, что за ними, что за оборотнями. Гарда расхохоталась, глядя на растерянность Музаки от подобного жеста со стороны моих детей, ранее не проявляющих к нему особого интереса. Правда, когда наши перевертыши узнали причину такой благосклонности со стороны моих детей - дружно растерялись. Даже не побоюсь этого слова - испугались, так как я и не подумала как-то одергивать наших детей, в их "миссии" не стоило им помогать или мешать.  
  
Гарда и Музака не соврали нам, говоря что все уже собираются обратно. Вскоре на площадке перед отелем был слышен восторженный гам голосов, которые я, пожалуй, и в другом мире узнаю. Прочитав мысли любимого, я поняла, что это пришла группа наших лыжников, с ним же во главе, по пути прихватившая и оставшуюся группу любителей зимних видов спорта. То, как они делились впечатлениями, как хвастались (без лишнего себялюбия) своими успехами, и как договаривались в следующий раз попробовать новое, обменявшись снаряжением, было без преувеличения усладой для моих ушей. Я, конечно, решила устроить эти каникулы только для нас, так сказать, по семейному отдохнуть, но факт того, что многие, если не почти все довольны поездкой, которую мы с Франкенштейном устроили, было более чем приятно и грело сердце.  
  
Не долго, впрочем, я наслаждалась этими сладкими речами. Когда девушки вернулись, уже отнеся вещи Эмыча обратно, мы вместе стали обдумывать вопрос обеда. Он, конечно, был уже заказан, тут уж проблем не было никаких, но вот переговорить, стоит ли добавлять что-то на стол, и дожидаться ли остальных, надо было решить. Ненавязчиво показав наш разговор мужу, я добилась желаемого эффекта - он отлепился от Рейзела, что обсуждал с Раймондом понравившийся досуг, и вникнув в вопрос, предложил нам подождать. Очень своевременно! Буквально пять минут после этого разговора, мы услышали рокот двигателей, а потом знакомые голоса магазинных потеряшек. И тогда, уже без никаких сомнений, стали рассиживаться за столом. Я, как обычно, села возле Франки, а вот место возле меня занял Кей.   
  
И это не столько было удивительно, как то, что возле Франкенштейна, потеснив Рейзела, неожиданно устроился Музака. Хм-м-м... И судя по его эмофону, вижу, надеялся, что наше с Франкенштейном присутствие осадит и успокоит малышню. Хех, как бы не так, Музака, дети-то ведь именно в нас характером и пошли, а это задание именно мы им и дали. Оборотень, видимо, осознав что от нас помощи ждать не стоит - мучительно-непонимающе хмурился, заставляя нас с Франки усиленно сдерживать смех. Вот уж не ждали и не гадали, что устроим оборотню разрыв шаблона! Вскоре, в нашу сторону поглядывали уже все, кому не лень было из собравшихся в столовой, не в последнюю очередь - потому что наши юные детишки осмелели, и стали идти на Музаку громким и наглым штурмом.  
  
\- Дядя Музака, ну пожа-а-а-а-а-а-алуйста, - жалобно протянула Фрэнсис уже в который раз, невинно стреляя глазками прямо бывшему правителю оборотней в глаза. - Нам правда-правда очень нужно. Дай нам своей крови!   
  
\- Дядя Музака, мы совсем чуть-чуть возьмем, правда, - активно поддержал сестру Генрих, а Виктория с умоляющей рожицей и невинными глазами смотрела на оборотня. Бережно прижимаемые дочкой шприцы и прочие принадлежности для сия знаменательного действия были красноречивее любых слов и просьб. И явно не вселяли спокойствия в Музаку, а сидящую рядом Гарду заставляли удивленно коситься на нас с Франки, смертельно спокойных и абсолютно не пресекающих малышню.   
  
\- А кровь им зачем? - после долгого изумления к Джин-Хо наконец вернулся дар речи. Франкенштейн посмотрел на него с легкой улыбочкой, словно без слов пытаясь намекнуть на это. Все-таки, нам не с руки было признаваться, что это мы за детворой не уследили. Да и если честно, было по кайфу чувствовать эмоции окружающих, что успели уже наверняка напридумывать себе бог знает какие нелицеприятные сцены. Вмешаемся только тогда, когда кто-то действительно сильно испугается, а не так, насторожится всего-то.   
  
\- Клонировать его хотят, - невозмутимо, будто с нас пример берет, ответила Мэй, на что ее сын подавился воздухом.   
  
\- Клониро...вать? - шепотом переспросил парень, словно все еще не веря, что правильно услышал и понял. - Его?   
  
\- Вот я тоже думаю, что лучше клонировать бывшего лорда, - вздохнула Мэй как особо разочаровано. - Ну, чтобы каждому желающему по лорду.   
  
\- Не думаю, что если бы это было клонирование, то Ольга была бы так спокойна, - уверенно заявил Кира, посмеиваясь вместе с М-24 с другого конца стола, правда карма его настигла быстро - Эшлин, услышав такое, пусть и была с ним согласна, все равно "дружески" ударила его в плечо. Оборотень тут же шикнул, потирая место ушиба. - Ошалела? Ты мне кость так сломаешь.   
  
\- А чего ты такое о моем отце говоришь в моем присутствии? - хитро прищурилась рыжая, явно не собираясь давать в обиду ни себя, ни своего отца.   
  
\- А если правда, то почему... - Гарда запнулась, глядя на детей. Впрочем, таким взглядом смотрят на потенциальную, ранее неизведанную опасность, а не на малышей, что по идее, невинные. - Им нужна кровь?   
  
\- А вот пускай они сами вам и скажут, - пресекла я решительно эти разговорчики, прикрывая глаза и делая глоток чая, усиленно показывая и выпячивая свое спокойствие. Ну ведь правда, ну что им бы могли бы сделать дети? Даже с поправкой на то, что они наши - это не делает их опасными, тем более в таком возрасте. Да прикрывала я глаза лишь потому что не хотела, чтобы дети увидели смешинки в моих глазах. Девочки от этих моих слов покраснели, Фрэнни - еще дополнительно вжалась личиком в грудь Музаки смущаясь невероятно. А Генрих, видимо, решил показать чудеса выдержки - у него получилось не покраснеть и даже не отводить взгляда, хоть смущение чувствовалось и в его ауре тоже. Меня конечно забавляло, что их смущает такая мелочь, но срывать воспитательный процесс и успокаивать их я не собиралась - пусть, вон, посмущаются чуть, авось запомнят на будущее, как поступать не следует.   
  
\- Зачем - неважно, - отозвался Генри, вызывая у меня скромное и старательно скрываемое восхищение. - Но нам очень нужна кровь дяди Музаки. Ну дядя Музака, - Генри, проговорив последнее несколько жалобно, выпятил губу, тем самым словно похоронив неловкую обстановку. А там и его сестрички перебороли себя и вновь вернулись к выпрашиванию ценного ресурса на пару с братом.   
  
\- Чудо-дети, - хохотнула Мэй, что внимательно наблюдала за этой сценой.   
  
\- Главное чтобы их туристы не услышали, - добавил Бенго, не менее внимательно наблюдая. Но не только за детьми, а так же поглядывая на дверной проем, видимо проверяя, никто ли там не крутиться. - Паника начнется.   
  
\- Не думаю, - показала головой Мэй и Бенго хлопнул себя по лбу.   
  
\- Ах да, точно, - вы же тут с супер силами, - поднял голову от телефона Джин-Хо и посмотрев на всех нас поочередно, зажегся интересом. - А можете внушить туристам, что они артисты театра и сейчас премьера, ну, лебединого озера?   
  
-Джин-Хо, что я слышу? - тут же чутко отозвалась, на минуту прерывая обед и глядя на парня с заботой. На губах же, словно в противовес, я растянула улыбку заправского маньяка. - Ты чего это нам благородных портишь и склоняешь к частому насилованию мозгов бедных людей? У нас же вон, новенький и впечатлительный - Кей пришел. Или ты забыл? - короткий и скромный выговор от меня любимой закончился смешком Тао.   
  
\- Да разве это насилование мозгов? Да это так, легкий тренинг! - хлопнул он в ладоши, как-то задумчиво прикрывая глаза. - Вот у нас, в ДА-5, те стремные таблетки, вот то да, вот это было церебральное изнасилование, причем иногда создавалось впечатление, что групповое!   
  
\- Я прямо только что услышал общее описание этих твоих после полуночных посиделок, - ворчливо, но с огромным удовольствием отозвался наш штатный оборотень и Тао обижено подскочил на месте. Я была даже заинтересованна, какую линию обороны примет хакер, так как пусть и не бывала на этих посиделках как-то слишком часто, но Кирилла понимала от и до.  
  
\- Эй, это что ты такое говоришь?! На что намекаешь?   
  
\- Да, да, на что ты намекаешь? - встрепенулась Мэй, явно оживившись, и так и не попробовав местный суп, что нам подали как первое. - Что там Кранц с ними делал?   
  
\- Мама, ты меня пугаешь, - чуть отодвинулся от нее Джин-Хо, вместе со своей тарелкой, и только чудом не прихватил с собой скатерти. Конечно, вряд ли бы что-то уронил, но разлить мог бы. Именно поэтому посмотрела на парня с легким укором, и намекнув на его поведение - покачала в предостерегающе пальчиком.  
  
\- Жаль, что их у нас уже не осталось, - буркнул Тао, будто сам себе, и я невольно вздохнула с ним в унисон. Было ведь действительно интересно, что же там так сильно напортачили ученые, что даже Тао, не привычен к драматизированию, так нелестно о них отзывался. Возможно, если чуть доработать, были бы меняя травмирующие? Или если бы соединить с моей сывороткой были бы лучшие, менее болезненные эффекты? Да хоть с любыми неотропами. Опять вздохнула и почувствовала скрещенные на себе взгляды, а так же удивление всех окружающих, что стойко распространялось по столовой, как аромат. Хм...   
  
\- Действительно жаль, - дернула губой, предприняв попытку успокоить всех искренним признанием в собственных мыслях. А то вполне вероятно, что большинство уже подумало, что я им теркой по памяти пройтись хочу на определенных моментах. Особенно такое напряжение чувствовалось со стороны школьников. - Мне было бы так интересно посмотреть, что они там напихали... И главное, можно ли было бы это как-то преобразовать...   
  
\- Соединять с твоей сывороткой я бы не советовал, пирацетам же сделал бы свое дело, и тогда, - Франкенштейн, никак по привычке, вошел со мной в небольшой спор, очевидно пытаясь как-то услышать мои обоснования несогласия с ним. Правда, договорить ему не дали - Розария, чуть приподнявшись, хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая к себе не только наше, но и всех окружающих, внимание.   
  
\- А давайте вы не будете говорить о науке за столом? - немного неловко улыбнулась благородная, словно одновременно пытаясь попросить у нас прощения и убедить всех находящихся здесь перестать внимательно за ней наблюдать. - Мы же тут едим, а вы, как увлечетесь, так станете описывать, как мозг через нос вытянуть.   
  
\- Это как раз очень просто, - так, будто обидели его честь, отозвался Франкенштейн. Но тут уж, в этом вопросе, я решила поддержать именно Элеанор, а не своего мужа. Все-таки, мы, ученые - народ увлекающийся.   
  
\- Ладно, думаю, нам ребята, пора двигаться дальше. - поднялась, прихватывая свою и своих детей тарелки. А сама указала подбородком на окно. - Еще пара часов на развлечения, потом, как стемнеет - соберемся в беседке, - намекнула на наши зимние развлечения и нарочно не стала говорить, или давать задания тем, кто был в одной группе вместе. Кто знает, не захочет ли народ немного перемешаться. - Устроим себе вечер настолок и игр.   
  
\- Ура! - рыжик тут же вскочил, сотрясая воздух кулаками. Пфф, как будто это не он только что слюнявил на скатерть. Вот ведь... Неугомонное дитя. Ведь зная его, в удовольствии поиграть в любимые игры он себе не отказывает никогда, и всегда склоняет к этому досугу так же и окружающих.  
  
\- Интересно, чем здесь можно еще заняться интересным?! О, я хочу в сауну, - Мэй осенило, и она тут же помахала рукой Кею, видимо, понадеявшись на ограниченные познания благородных. - Кей, идем с нами?   
  
\- Да ни за что! - подскочил Раэль, очень экспрессивно, роняя стул и с каким-то ярым сопротивлением глядя то на Мэй, то на Кея. - Мужчина и женщина, не заключенные брачным союзом не должны быть в таком месте одновременно!   
  
\- Раэль, ты чего так разгорячился? - недоуменно спросила Мэй, хотя по ее ауре, и легких завитках веселости было понятно, что все причины такого поведения она знает.   
  
\- Его Кэриас затащил в баню, где были девушки, - Бенго немного стушевался, посмотрев в сторону и избегая в принципе любого взгляда, кто бы это из окружающих ни был, - кхм, он называл их ночными бабочками.   
  
\- А, я поняла, что не одного Раэля Блостер туда затащил, да? - самую малость ехидно поинтересовалась Санву, в то время как я пыталась не показывать по себе, что эта ситуация меня позабавила.  
  
\- Ох, и наелся же я, - от слов Мэй Бенго подскочил как наскипидаренный и, похватав тарелки, не только свои и Санву, а так же ближайших присутствующих, поспешил уйти. И это меня уже добило, прорывая на более откровенный смех. Но так как на предложенное еще вначале от Мэй проведение досуга никто не ответил, то это решила сделать я, и так сказать, не давать ей лишней надежды.  
  
\- Боюсь тебя огорчить, Мэй, но здесь в комплексе нет сауны, - ели выговорила из-за усилия сдержаться, но в итоге ничего не получилось, и я рассмеялась, стирая слезы, и глядя то на Раэля, то на Бенго. Уж очень живо перед глазами появилась у меня картинка, как Бенго и Раэль в сауну ходили.


	205. Спэшл: Миссия "Ремонт"

Парк, возле особняка выдающегося ученого, куда многих благородных тянуло как магнитом из-за одного присутствия Кадиса Этрамы Ди Рейзела там, в середине лета всегда выглядел прекрасно. Густой, зеленый шатер деревьев не пропускал палящих лучшей солнца, поддувало знойным ветерком, небо почти не тревожили облака, кроме тех, белых, поражающих своей легкостью и причудливыми формами. Сейчас же парк ни на секунду не напоминал этого великолепного, похожего на рай местечка. Уже неделю как в Корее, в том числе, и в Сеуле, шли беспрерывные дожди, приносящие с собой неожиданный для этого времени года, холод. Лишь время от времени обстановка менялась. И вовсе не в лучшую сторону! Солнце, казалось, уже никогда не достигнет этой земли, и на смену дождям приходили только грозы, с огромными и громкими молниями, да ливни, иногда с градом.  
  
Недовольно морщась от звука ботинок, что сминали грязный, мокрый тротуар, шагал Такео. Вместе с Суйи и Урокаем тот недавно прилетел в Сеул, не удивившись погоде. Каждый, кто был предупрежден об идеи Ольги, сменить их летние каникулы в зимние, подсознательно понимал, что если уж пойдут погодные перемены в Финляндии, так и во всем мире тоже. Ведь иначе могли бы случиться абсолютно незавидные и не нужные аномалии. Но одно дело понимать, где-то там, на задворках сознания, а совсем другое - увидеть воочию и участвовать.  
  
Снайперу не повезло особенно - его такси остановилось в километре от дома, подтопило дороги, и дальнейший путь был не проездным. Хорошо хоть, что их особняк, что модификант привык уже называть домой, находился чуть на возвышении, и участь потопа им точно не светила. Так что с особо недовольным лицом Такео шагал через парк, уже даже не надеясь, что избежит участи оказаться промокшим - дождь переходил в ливень. Время от времени он тяжело вздыхал. Кроме беспокойства об Изольде, плохом настроении и ворчании на неблагополучную для ремонта погоду, что-то еще скреблось у него на душе. Что-то, что уже привык называть скверным предчувствием.  
  
\- Ну, по крайней мере дом еще стоит, - попытка утешить самого себя тем, что дом уже виднелся между деревьев, вышла неудачной, и Такео просто добавил ходу. Вскоре к ним должен был присоединиться Урокай, как только проводит Суйи, так что проверить вначале обстановку, что царила в доме, определенно стоило.  
  
Подойдя к особняку, стрелок ловко, одной рукой (не занятой сумкой с личными вещами и переноской с Изольдой) вбил на домофоне шесть знакомых цифр и быстро миновав ворота, подбежал под входную дверь. Там процедура повторилась, после того, как мужчина стряхнул с себя лишнюю влагу настолько, насколько это было возможно, и Такео наконец вошел домой. Где его встретила неожиданная тишина, не прерываемая, казалось бы, ни единым звуком.  
  
Плохое предчувствие вернулось к нему, и захлестнуло с новой силой. Вроде как, их предупреждали, что когда они уже окажутся в Сеуле - ремонт будет в самом разгаре. Так где же все? Ведь не может так быть, что целая ремонтная бригада ведет себя абсолютно бесшумно! Причем неважно, работают ли они, или отдыхают, они ведь люди, должны хоть какие-либо звуки рождаться от деятельности! Снайпер аккуратно, будто находиться во вражеском лагере, отложил переноску со своим питомцем на шкаф и медленно двинул в сторону зала. Хоть смысла в скрытности не было, так как Раэль и Кэриас точно слышали домофон, Такео все равно подкрадывался. Просто чувствовал себя безопаснее, двигаясь таким образом.  
  
Гостиная встретила его неожиданно задумчивым Блостером и привычно раздраженным Кертье. Возможно, Такео бы опешил от подобного приветствия, если бы не тот простой факт, что состояние зала ввело его в некультурный шок. И стало понятно, откуда взялась эта тишина, почему его посещало, по пути сюда, нехорошее предчувствие. Сотворив подобное в этом доме он тоже бы горестно молчал. Так сказать, заранее бы помолчал в память о себе, так как ученые, а по совместительству - хозяева этого дома, подобного не простили бы.  
  
Плазменный телевизор, к счастью, не разбитый, но точно неисправный, висел лишь на одном креплении. Блестящие, черные края, обрамляющие экран были расцарапаны, да так, будто кто-то не одну неделю старался добиться подобного результата, используя тупую вилку. Посредине комнаты, прямо напротив разбитого окна лежала большая ветка дерева, словно спиленная ровно при разветвлении. Видимо, молния ударила. Как крона этой ветки, вместе с листьями, пролезла в оконную раму, будучи в два раза больше самого окна - было неизвестно. И если это еще могло объяснять и оцарапанный, почти полностью снесенный с креплений телевизор, и набухший от влаги паркет, то почему в верхней части аквариума была дыра, оставалось тайной. Причем, трещины, что пошли от дыры в стекле кто-то очень любезно заклеил, причем, умудрился так, чтобы не было протечек, благодаря чему место для рыбок сократилось только на одну треть. Не разуваясь (а толку ведь?) Такео подошел ближе, лишь чтобы измождено приземлиться на диван.  
  
\- Нам пиздец, - емко, но нецензурно выразился снайпер, что обычно не любил матерщины. Обычно, но не в ситуации, когда все нутро скручивает от осознания. Тишина со стороны благородных была немым подтверждением.

  
***  
  


\- Да это просто кромешный ужас! - Урокай, что провел Суйи, и застал Такео вместе с благородными в подобной обстановке, был более многословен чем снайпер, что в данный миг словил ступор. - Вы хоть понимаете, что нам за это будет? - недовольно прошипел он на благородных, словно намекая, что и их эта участь не минует, и Лукедония их не спасет. - Да нас несколько раз прибьют, а потом сделают так, что мы сами о смерти будем молить!  
  
\- Да а что же нам еще делать оставалось?! - не выдержав, вспылил Раэль, вскакивая на ровные ноги аккурат перед лицом Урокая. - Да мы как только грохот услышали, так сразу сюда прибежали! Как были, с тренировки! А тут... Тут это! - недовольно, будто это их вина, молодой Кертье указал на поваленную часть дерева. Снайпер проследил за его пальцем, и нахмурился. Видимо, только сейчас заметил некоторую не состыковку в показаниях благородных.  
  
\- А каким образом разбит аквариум? - спокойно, без обвинений, спросил Такео. От его вопроса Раэль тяжело вздохнул, сжав пальцами переносицу, и стал бормотать себе под нос. Заметив, что его невольный соучастник этого беспорядка не спешит отвечать, Кэриас решил взять это на себя.  
  
\- Мы, как сюда прибежали, попытались сразу убрать эту... Зелень, - выдавил из себя благородный, ненавистно прожигая часть дерева. - Но так как были недавно после тренировки, то немного не рассчитали силы и... - Блостер каким-то несвойственным ему, и абсолютно нелепым жестом указал на аквариум. Стало ясно - в шоке были все, испуганы - тоже, но оставлять все так, как есть, явно не стоило. Урокай, потирая лоб не глядел на сородичей, а только на причину коллективного страха. И вдруг, его осенило, чего во всей этой картине не хватало.  
  
\- Где бригада ремонтников? - тихо, но угрожающе произнес самый старший в этой комнате, и остальные благородные напряглись. Такео кивнул, будто теперь понял, что его тревожило, и посмотрел на Блостера. Тот был бледен, но на взгляд ответил так, как это от него ожидали. Признанием.  
  
\- Эти мужчины приходили сюда на утро после того происшествия, - каджу быстро посмотрел на своего товарища по несчастью и тут же его сдал. - И Раэль их выгнал, хотя Ольга не велела.  
  
\- Раэль, ради всего святого, зачем ты это сделал?! - эмоционально подскочил Такео. Видимо, у него тоже была своя грань терпеливости, и юный Кертье ее прошел. Ну, или просто стрелок окончательно пришел в себя после увиденного.  
  
\- Да потому что Ольга подобрала каких-то дилетантов! - воскликнул горячо Раэль, уверен в своей правоте. - Мало того, что все в грязных, поношенных одеждах, так и ко всему прочему еще требовали цену повысить! Да таких гнать надо!  
  
\- Раэль, поношенная одежда - это их форма! - удрученно простонал стрелок, понимая, что конфликт появился на ровном месте.  
  
\- А цену выше они запрашивали, потому что здесь этот ужас кромешный! - добавил Урокай и, видимо обессилев уже ругаться, резко сел на диван, занимая место рядом с Такео. - Небось еще и нахамил? - обсуждаемый благородный от этого покраснел, чувствуя бурлящую в нем злость.  
  
\- Да, - коротко, и придерживая Кертье, отозвался Кэриас, выжидательно посмотрев на двух, пришедших им на помощь, мужчин. Все понимали, что только в их силах все исправить, ну или хотя бы смягчить потенциальное наказание, сумев хоть немного здесь убрать. Судя по тихому отчаянию, что читалось в глазах Такео и Эгваина, они и сами понимали это. Переглянувшись, они кивнули друг другу, безмолвно соглашаясь, что их помочь здесь будет не лишней.  
  


***  
  


Вернувшись в свой кемпер вечером, Тао уже встречал Рикки. Хакер, доволен тем, что теперь не был в Союзе и мог выражать свободно свои эмоции, сразу присел возле пса, почесывая за ушами, слегка дергая за холку и время от времени поглаживая по шейке, чувствовал, как на губах появляется искренняя улыбка а сердце начинает биться чаще. Никогда до этого он и не мог подумать, что тот простой факт, что тебя любят и ждут, просто за то, что ты - это ты, может так радовать. Но тем не менее, Тао радовался, и свою радость не стеснялся показывать своему питомцу. Впрочем, он тут же получал ответ, словно волна радости, отбитая рикошетом, возвращалась к нему возросшая в несколько раз.  
  
Хакер, искреннее улыбнувшись собаке поднялся, скинул куртку, сапоги сменил на тапочки, и так и в теплых, меховых наушниках и шарфе направился к скромной кухне, насыпая корм в миску, что дала ему Даяна. То, что у него была, пусть и названная, сестра, было для него настоящим чудом. Не меньшим чем неожиданная радость от питомца, даже когда он топтался по твоим ногам точно так же, как сейчас. Но мысли и о Рикки, и о Даяне исчезли из головы компьютерного гения, как только ему на плече легла ладонь. Тот испуганно вскочил, но оглянувшись - расслабился, не издав, к счастью, даже сдержанного вскрика. Точно, несмотря на то что молодежь сейчас в гостинице, а Суйи - улетела, он все еще делил кемпер с Гардой. Добродушно улыбнувшись, Тао снял наушники и мир ожил звуками. В том числе, и голосом оборотнихи.  
  
\- Прости, не хотела тебя испугать, но ты не слышал, как я звала, - тут же выпалила она, и Тао лишь рукой в ответ махнул, мол, пустяк. Удовлетворившись таким ответом, Гарда продолжила. - Ты тут общем столе технику свою оставил. И этот твой... Ноутбук да? Ноутбук что-то мигал и пищал, - сообщила Гарда, и хакер, гонимый плохим предчувствием, побежал туда.  
  
Сегодня он целый день был без своего ноутбука, абсолютно не было на это времени, лишь бы только тот не стал непригодным! Как долгожданная передышка могла угробить технику, хакер, видимо, даже не задумывался. Так как и был, с миской Рикки, Тао метнулся к ноутбуку и от сердца отлегло. Всего лишь два новых сообщения от Такео. Расслабившись, хакер не спеша пошел на кухню, и завершив свои дела, вернулся к компьютеру. Все-таки, интерес был сильнее всего. Первое сообщение было касательно прилета. Просто отчет, мол прилетели удачно, все чин по чину, погода не такая уж страшная, разъезжаемся по домам. Это сообщение Тао, меньше чем за пять секунд, переслал Ольге. Когда будет время - прочтет, глядишь, обрадуется отчетности. А вот второе сообщение немного изумило Тао. Длинное, полностью зашифрованное их секретным кодом.  
  
На секунду хакер даже замер, непонимающе глядя на экран, но потом широко улыбнулся. Его несомненно радовало, что его, без сомнений, лучший друг, таким образом признает его гениальность. Ведь кто, как не Тао был основателем этого удобного шифра, что можно было подавать как в устном и письменном виде, так и выстукивать по различным поверхностям, словно азбуку Морзе. И никто, даже Такео (хотя Тао подозревал, что тот догадывался), не знал, как этот шифр рождался. Это была песнь клавиатуры... Каждый звук отдельной клавиши звучал иначе, чаще всего в зависимости от скорости ввода данных, от положения рук, от силы нажима на клавиши и кнопки... Да даже от настроения! Для него, как для опытного дирижера, этот предмет именно звучал, пел, словно то же пианино или скрипка. Для Тао это было симфонией. Помотал головой, чтобы отогнать от себя лишние мысли. Взглянув на иконку сообщения, Тао тем не менее решил себя побаловать. Вместо того, чтобы прочесть это сообщение, он стал его выстукивать. То, что засекали глаза, словно тут же прямой информацией неслось в кончики пальцев, порхающие над столешницей. Ритм завораживал, но хакер сосредоточился не над давно забытым, любимым способом передачи информации, а над самим сообщением.  
  
И уже от первого "Тао, у нас беда! Не говори Ольге!" хакер осознал, что непростительно расслабился в этой спокойной обстановке каникул. Ведь естественным было, что Такео просто так не стал бы писать длинное сообщение их тайным шифром. Хотелось похвалить друга - не забыл, все таки, как Тао нахваливал часы, что подарил Ольге на день рождения, и что потом, вполне неожиданно, одушевились. Нахваливал, в том числе за их полную синхронизацию. А значит, любой звонок, или простое сообщение, могло быть случайно найдено и передано Ольге, несмотря на то, что Пита тот одаривал благосклонностью, а следовательно - хакер ни за что бы его не заподозрил в подобном предательстве. Но лучше дуть на холодное. Параллельно раздумывая над тем, какое шифрование применить для телефонного звонка, Тао стал прослушивать сообщение дальше. Раз случилась беда, то это сообщение наверняка истратило весь запас терпения его друга, значит, переписываться не получится. Все-таки, Такео он уже знал достаточно хорошо, чтобы утверждать, как тот поведет себя в той или иной ситуации.  
  
А сидящая рядом Гарда только с интересом и недоумением наблюдала, как хакер покрылся испариной от одного лишь ее предложения попробовать собственноручно приготовленные печенья. Даже не догадываясь, что настоящей причиной подобного состояния хакера была не сама оборотень, или ее предложение.

  
***

\- Так, а давайте теперь еще раз, но только по порядку, - хакер прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя немного дезориентированным. Связь с остальными получилось навязать отличную, что по качеству, что по безопасности от взломов. Только вот история, рассказанная сразу четырьмя обитателями особняка, да и еще в хаотичной хронологии упрямо не желала складываться в голове, не желала сопоставляться с тем, что он видел на записи камер, которую просматривал в прямом эфире. Благо хоть, что Тао был сейчас один - Гарда, заметив странное поведение своего временного сожителя, решила от греха подальше уйти к Музаке. И это не могло не радовать хакера, что уже просчитывал в мозгу удачные исходы неизвестной ему достоверно ситуации. Пока что неизвестной.  
  
\- Я вернулся домой, - явно собрав последние крохи самообладания, отозвался Такео, пока все вокруг замолчали. - Гостиная - в хлам. Окно выбило дерево, ветка была поваленная грозой. Итого - телевизор годиться разве что на металлолом, паркет - тоже на свалку, - очевидно, сквозь сжатые зубы продолжал стрелок, в то время как хакер стремительно бледнел, молча. Такой вид ступора у штатного аналитика был редким, и судил об глубокой степени шока. Второй бывший агент ДА-5 тем временем продолжал докладывать обстановку. - Аквариум разбит, Раэль и Кэриас блестяще попытались исправить ситуацию.  
  
\- Ты, человеческая погремушка...  
  
\- Замолчи! - тут же со второго плана, кто-то громко, до звенящего отчетливо гаркнул на Кертье. Не сразу в хозяине голоса узнавался Урокай. - Ты-то хоть свалишь в Лукедонию! А нам куда прикажешь бежать?!  
  
\- Давайте не будем повышать уровень неаде... Э-э-э... То есть ненависти в этом доме, - неожиданно тихо и степенно отозвался Кэриас, а Тао сделал для себя пометку о том, как же замысловато проявляется стресс у разных представителей расы благородных.  
  
\- Кэриас прав, - Тао тут же отозвался, чтобы никто не посмел даже подумать о том, чтобы о нем забыли. - Вам сейчас надо максимально собраться, и все это исправиться.  
  
\- Тао, ты не прибежишь к нам? - жалобно и растеряно пробормотал Такео, уловив, что его друг открещивается от участия в сложном труде, который должен был быть проделан.  
  
\- Друг мой, как ты предлагаешь мне к вам прибежать? Мое отсутствие тут же заметят и непременно начнутся подозрения. К тому же, не забывай, моя гениальность не заключается в физическом труде, - хакер назидательно поднял палец, будто Такео мог его видеть. - Я - аналитик. Я обеспечу вам поддержку на расстоянии. Первым делом - стащу у Ольги незаметно все нужные чертежи, что были у прошлой ремонтной бригады.  
  
\- Это еще зачем? - первые сомнения проявил Эгваин, явно разозлен всей этой ситуацией. Ну, или банально испуган.  
  
\- Потому что никто не должен узнать об этом погроме, верно? - слегка издевательским тоном ответил Тао, шустро щелкая клавишами и ловко переключая звонок на гарнитуру. - Поэтому, господа, на исправление этого погрома пойдут наши кровно заработанные денежки, - с не притворным всхлипом добавил Тао, правда, потом заметно развеселел - найдя выход из ситуации, стресс отступил на второй план.  
  
\- А как мы справимся одни? - неуверенность Такео была налицо. - Тут ведь если хоть один изъян будет - Ольга и Франкенштейн заметят.  
  
\- Потом будем думать как выкручиваться. Сейчас главное, парни, время, - серьезно отозвался хакер, взламывая магазин стройматериалов - его медленность была для него невыносима. Вместо трех минут на заказ у него ушли три секунды. - Вам нужно все сделать за ночь. Ольга может узнать, что начало ремонта затянулось, и если она решит к вам прибежать и посмотреть, что является причиной задержки... Что же, думаю, тогда и в ядре Земли нам не получилось бы скрыться.  
  
\- Вот уж точно, - фыркнул Урокай. - Я прослежу, чтобы не осталось ни следа этого бесчинства.  
  
\- И поможешь, - ненавязчиво добавил хакер, а потом выхватил из изображения, транслируемого камерами, блондинистую макушку, чей хозяин осматривал всех исподлобья. - Вас, Раэль-ним я бы попросил побежать за всем, что будет необходимо для ремонта. Я передам сейчас Такео адрес и код заказа. Дружище, сходи в мою комнату, оно уже печатается, - Такео побежал, благоразумно оставив телефон в зале чтобы Тао и далее смог нормально координировать всю работу. - Кэриас-ним, Урокай, на вас - дерево. Его надо убрать, потом убрать осколки, и посмотреть, сколько поверхности пола надо будет снимать. Я заказал на всю комнату на всякий случай.  
  
При этих словах вернулся Такео с листком, и Раэль, чуть ли не вырвав его ему из рук, тут же выбежал из дома. И все понимали, что вовсе не от желания выполнить свою задачу он так сорвался, а скорее - от нежелания получить новое распоряжение. Урокай и Кэриас переглянулись, и не долго думая - принялись за причинившую столь большие сложности ветку. Такео же, заметив, что хакер дал задачу всем кроме него, нервно сглотнул. Это не было хорошим сигналом. Хоть в своем напарнике он был уверен, как и в том, что он действительно имеет дар распределять чужой труд максимально эффективно, он также понимал, что хакер никогда не скупился на издевательства над окружающими. И чем ближе кто-то к нему - тем больше доставалось. А кто мог быть к нему ближе, чем тот, с кем Тао был знаком дольше всего, и прошел через столько приключений, приятных и не очень?  
  
\- А какие... Я что должен делать? - Такео прикрыл глаза, стоя спиной к камере, но их аналитика было не обмануть - в трубке раздался мелодичный, теплый смех, не намекающий ни на что приятное. Оба оставшихся благородных от подобного даже замерли, непонимающе наблюдая за происходящим.  
  
\- А ты, друг мой, под моим чутким руководством, - наступила небольшая пауза, за время которой стрелок успел в который раз проклясть интеллект Тао, что позволял ему действительно изощренно издеваться над ближними своими. - Займешься аквариумом. Кто-то ведь должен выловить все рыбки так, чтобы не угробить ни одной.

  
***  
  


Титаническими усилиями и коллективным трудом к утру гостиная не напоминала места погрома. Модифицированный и благородные сидели на диване, впрочем, не расслабившись - каждый изучал все доступные уголки, будто не веря что все могло пройти благополучно и придирчиво рассматривая, нет ли самой маленькой мелочи, что могла бы их сдать с потрохами, как это было раньше, после бесчинств в особняке Ноблесс с битьем посуды. Но никакие мелочи не бросались в глаза и не были обнаружены даже при самом подробном изучении. Трель телефона Такео в тишине зала была необычайно громкой. Снайпер тут же принял вызов, сразу переводя звонок на громкоговоритель.  
  
\- Доброго утра, пчелки-труженицы, - начал заливаться соловьем Тао, что точно уже просмотрел камеры, и увидел результат ночного труда. - Буду краток - сейчас нас будут звать на завтрак, и лучше мне не задерживаться. Чертежи я уже выслал вам, как только появится свободная минутка - просмотрите их.  
  
\- Я пойду, - тут же буркнул Эгваин, поднимаясь. Тот очевидно был недоволен тем, что пришлось ночь провести за неожиданным ремонтом, вместо того, чтобы быть с Суйи, как изначально задумывалась. Но айдол сама строго наказала ему оставаться, как только узнала, что произошло.  
  
\- Второе дело, что надо сделать, - деловито произнес Тао, будто читая из сопоставленного списка. Такео догадывался, что такой список вполне возможно существовал. Такое можно было ожидать от Тао, этого вечного двигателя. - Раэль. Тебе надо позвонить прошлой бригаде и извиниться, - благородный от этой вести вскочил на ноги, ненавистно смотря в сторону камеры. И прежде чем Кертье успел разразиться недовольством на весь особняк, Тао продолжил. - Все-таки, нам не нужно привлекать лишнего внимания, а поэтому надо будет действовать согласно плану, что изначально составила Ольга. Иначе нам может неплохо так достаться. Вы хотите потом ходить весь год в виде животного или получить сомнительное удовольствие участвовать в инновационных экспериментах? - весь запал Кертье затух с громким вздохом, благородный в данный момент казался воплощением безнадежности.  
  
\- Раэль, воспринимай это как тренировку, - тоном опытного наставника отозвался Кэриас обольстительно улыбаясь. - Конечно, моего мастерства контактов с людьми, а особенно с прекрасной половиной человечества тебе не постичь, но попытаться улучшить свой безнадежный уровень ораторства тебе определенно стоит, - от Раэля, так и не поднявшего голову, повалили эмоции жажды крови, что почувствовали все, Такео даже поежился. Но не столько от прямой угрозы от благородного, а от непрямой угрозы, что выражалась в довольном хмыканье Тао.  
  
\- Кэриас, но и ты не лучше, - заметил хакер, а Такео резко пожалел, что не он пошел за распечаткой. Блостер насторожился и с вызовом посмотрел в сторону камер. Стрелок даже не предполагал, что могло произойти от вспыхнувших темпераментов обоих благородных, учитывая, что хакера под рукой нет, чтобы молниеносно отомстить. А потому снайпер привычно замер, не выдавая себя даже дыханием, будто в статую сменился. Все-таки, не впервые ему было так мастерски замирать - можно сказать, профессиональная деформация. А вот длинный язык Тао он мысленно проклинал с особой экспрессией - в нарушении внутреннего баланса окружающих с ним мог посоревноваться разве что Кира. И конечно же абсолютные мастера в этом деле - Франкенштейн и Ольга.  
  
\- Это что позволило тебе так судить? - Блостер скрестил руки на груди, вскинув подбородок. - Мои контакты с людьми, без излишней скромности, всегда заканчиваются благоприятно.  
  
\- А вот исполнение обязанностей похрамывает, - легко ответил хакер. - Ольга ведь просила перенести вещи из будущих комнат детей, а вы с Раэлем и пальцем не кивнули в этом направлении, - Тао неодобрительно зацокал языком, и к удивлению Такео - две мощные ауры уже так не давили на него, а их обладатели явно смутились. - В общем, это, ребята, ваша забота на ближайшее пару часов, пока не прибудет бригада. Ведь я верю в Раэль-нима, что точно справиться с таким простым делом, как налаживание контактов с обиженными его поведением специалистами!  
  
Такео вздохнул, понимая, что его товарищ опять давит на эго благородных лестью, но не мог отметить, что это было действенно - оба сразу приосанились, понимая важность своей задачи. И пускай общая картина утешительной была мало, стрелок пропустил волосы из своего хвоста сквозь пальцы с заметным расслаблением. Зрела уверенность, что не смотря ни на что, они все-таки справятся с этой миссией. Рыбки ведь все выжили, что было для него хорошим знаком, и заставляло расплыться в улыбке. Все-таки, нравилась ему эта его нынешняя жизнь. Жизнь, в которой удачно выполненной миссией считается та, где никто не пострадал, а не та, что усеянная трупами. Где главным считается не только исполнение приказов, но так же и ловкое лавирование в сложном вопросе, которым являются отношения. Ведь ссор и неприкрытой враждебности, в отличии от Союза, в этом доме не потерпят. Это радовало, ведь несмотря на свою, навязанную ему профессию, Такео негатива не любил, в любых его проявлениях. И в восторженном голосе своего друга, вещающего о сплоченности РР он чувствовал то же облегчение. И не стал скупиться на эмоции, улыбаясь прямо в камеру, зная что там по другую сторону ему так же улыбаются.


	206. Часть 202

Все-таки, привычки - это дело мощное! Наши люди и нелюди, за время нашего путешествия, уже успели привыкнуть к тому, что лучше ходить в группах. Так что мы, такими же составами, как утром, продолжили наше знакомство с досугом, доступным по большей части - только зимой, на заснеженных территориях. Лыжники ушли постигать сани и вартушки (к мини-ужасу Франкенштейна, что мало того, что за всей оравой придется следить, так еще надо будет озаботиться досугом Мастера), группа с Раймондом во главе решила что две палки на ногах и в руках, пожалуй, интереснее будет, и пошли на лыжи. Ну а моя группа, соединившись с ребятами, что отлучались в магазин, взялась за доски и вперед, покорять холмы, иногда - лицом. Благо хоть с нами были Маша и Нина, что с досками умели справляться блестяще, и очень ненавязчиво заменили нам инструкторов.   
  
А там уже дальше, кто принцип понял - помогал ближнему своему. Мои малыши тоже следовали этому принципу, поэтому мы с Мэй искреннее покатывались со смеху, когда наблюдали, как те отважно обучают Джин-Хо. С Бенго я тоже посмеивалась, так как его штурмом брали Нина и Тао, одна - флиртуя, второй - уговаривая принять ухаживания леди. Причем, те двое так спелись, что еще при этом умудрялись обучать Бенго, и успешно - стрелок, обрадовавшись новому умению, с огромным удовольствием поспешно отказался от учителей (и их психического гнета). В общем, скучать нам не пришлось, было весело и когда все овладели навыком катания на сноуборде - мы стали медленно возвращаться в сторону отеля - уже смеркалось, будто и в самом деле планету настигла зима в середине лета.  
  
Оказалось, первыми мы не вернулись. Возле отеля, не страдая от холода, закутались в шарфики благородные и оборотни из группы Франки, лишь делая вид, что холод их смущает. Но разговоры на том же холоде - не смущали, поэтому я лишь назидательно погрозила им пальцем, по-корейски упрекая их в неумении маскироваться. Кей, что шел возле меня, явно не зная, куда приткнуться, на это заявление отреагировал ступором, и мне пришлось его тащить за собой за ручку, как дитя малое. Выборов, куда его приткнуть на те парочку дней у меня было не много. Кемпер с Регисом, Раэлем, Раджеком и М-24, заменяющего Такео, я отвергла сразу - там не было почти никого, кто бы расшевелил благородного, Эмыч сам не потянет стольких старичков. Следующим вариантом шел кемпер Тао, Ик-Хана, Шинву и Гарды, вместе с Рикки но этот вариант я тоже отвергла.   
  
Не спорю, там Кей бы раскрылся в рекордные сроки, все-таки и собачка, и дети, но боюсь, нахватался бы при этом вредного влияния наших школьников по самое не балуй. А вот пихнуть его к Кире, Юне, Сейре и Эшлин казалось идеальным выходом из ситуации. И компания относительно адекватная, и Сейра при случае выручит, рассказывая что к чему, но так же и не одергивая лишний раз... Улыбнувшись тому, что приняла хорошее решение, я без сомнений передала благородного с рук на руки нашей Роярд и развернулась к толпе, что уже собралась у отеля - вернулась и последняя группа. Выхватив общую мысль из небольшого обсуждения, что успело сформироваться, я дала добро на придуманную "авантюру" - поиграть всем вместе на плацу перед отелем, лепя снежных баб, устроив бой снежками, ну и прочие прелести. Не переживая особо за сохранность собравшихся, в рядах которых затесались Вика, Генри и Фрэн под присмотром Юны и Сейры, поднялась в наш с Франки номер. Взволнованная аура мужа чувствовалась именно оттуда.   
  
Тихо, как мышка, проникла в номер, на ходу стягивая с себя сокрытие ауры, и с некоторым недоумением смотрела на картину, появившуюся перед глазами. Франкенштейн устроил братьям-Кадисам чаепитие, и это, как раз особо не смущало. Даже то, что у Рейзела и не чай был вовсе, а какао. Но вот муж, держащий в одной руке расческу, а во второй - свой улучшенный фен, удивил. И этими орудиями он колдовал над нашими Ноблесс, что были, почему-то, оба с мокрыми волосами и головой в общем. Вскинула бровь, отметив, что Рейзел и Раймонд мне кивнули, приветствуя, а вот муженек был так увлечен делом, что даже не заметил моего появления.  
  
\- А что здесь происходит? - невинно спросила, без какого либо упрека, действительно заинтересовавшись сложившейся ситуацией, и подошла слегка разматывая шарфик. - Там остальные у отеля резвятся, только вас не хватает. Что за стихийный салон красоты? - это я уже добавила с легкой усмешкой, и муж посмотрел на меня с упреком, будто я мучаю бедных и невинных.   
  
\- Мастер и Раймонд-ним... Они не справились с управлением, и... - Франки смущенно схватился обеими руками за рукоятку фена, а от его ауры я почувствовала небольшую толику стыда, очевидно, винит себя за этот промах. А вот Кадисы смущенными не были, будто такое - по сотню раз на дню происходит с ними. Хмыкнула, наблюдая эту картину и покачала головой.   
  
\- Ясно-ясно, в сугроб нырнули, - скинув шарфик на застеленную кровать, я расстегнула куртку. - А вот если бы кое-кто, не буду пальчиком указывать, носил на своей аристократической башке шапку, то не сидели бы сейчас мокрые.  
  
\- Ольга, - угрожающе произнес Раймонд, глядя на меня соответствующим образом. - Ты с каждым днем все нагл... кха, - заткнула своего контрактора мощным потоком теплого воздуха в харю. Просушить-то их действительно надо, вон, Рейзел уже с нетерпением поглядывает на дверь, как только понял что все веселятся, а его там нет. А вот Франкенштейн, со своим благоговением и желанием не испортить прическу Ноблесс еще будет возиться и возиться. Вот я, к примеру, и не подумала как-то париться над их внешним видом, ну подумаешь, ну побудут чуть лохматые... Зато быстрее освободятся!   
  
\- Спасибо, - Рейзел, приглаживая свои волосы, поблагодарил меня за экспресс-сушку и подошел, остановившись передо мной в паре шагов, улыбнувшись едва заметно. - Ты права, шапка нужна, - Ноблесс посмотрел на мою голову, где место себе нашла вязанная, большая шапка-колпак, разве что без раздражающего помпона на конце. И создал себе аналогичную, разве что черную, в отличие от моей красной. Повернувшись к брату, что уже отжал расческу у Франкенштейна и приводил себя в порядок, он коротко отозвался. - Раймонд, идем.   
  
\- Иду я, иду, - ответил второй Ноблесс, отдав расческу Франки, и уже было исчез в дверном проеме, но я его остановила.   
  
\- Шапка, - красноречиво посмотрела на его голую голову, а потом на Рейзела, и прежде чем мой контрактор успел вспылить, его осадил Рейзел.   
  
\- Брат, не упрямься, - фыркнув на эти слова, Раймонд создал себе такую же, как у Рейзела шапку и получше натянув на свои легкие кудряшки, уже беспрепятственно покинул номер.   
  
\- Хорошо хоть было на санках? - с интересом спросила у мужа, теперь уже одеваясь и застегивая куртку. Тот уже складывал фен обратно в чемодан и готовился к выходу.   
  
\- Не считая этого эпизода... Да, - Франки мне ухмыльнулся, на что я ответила интересом, и перед глазами появилась картина, как Музака, еще эпичнее, чем Рейзел с Раймондом, навернулся с саней.   
  
Коротко хохотнув, я закрыла номер и уже вместе с мужем спустилась вниз, где кипело веселье. Благородные по большей части лепили из снега. Мэй развалилась в снежном кресле и под ее чутким руководством, смеясь, Джин-Хо лепил из снега Раджека. Наши модифицированные и оборотни ударились в бой снежками, в процесс которого подключились Нина и Маша, временами завлекая к своим командам благородных - вон, Лудиса выдернули как только он закончил лепить милого, небольшого снежного мишку. А вот детей на горизонте видно не было, как и школьников. Я даже толком не успела на эту тему обеспокоиться, как Франкенштейн, уверившись что Кадисам вполне комфортно лепить снеговика с помощью подсказок Розарии, подошел ко мне, огладив плечи.   
  
\- Юна сказала, дети вместе с Шинву и Ик-Ханом что-то строят по другой стороне отеля. Там склон и снега больше.  
  
\- О, ну раз Юна спокойна, значит, они увлеклись делом, и херню творить не будут, - кивнула девушке, что как раз появилась на нашей стихийной площадке для игр вместе с Эшлин. Но проверить стоило, и чуть прикрыв глаза, я стала искать знакомые ауры, действительно найдя их по другой стороне отеля. И все пятеро - горящие энтузиазмом. Только ухмыльнулась, принимаясь лепить своего снеговика. - Видимо, таких снегов наши подростки не видели давно, возможность используют, - любимый, в ответ на это только хмыкнул, и тут же поспешил к Кадисам, к которым пристал Музака, уговаривая их пойти к нему в команду на бой. Я же решила не встревать в эти разборки, и стала тихо, спокойно и умиротворенно лепить себе снеговика, утопая в эмоциях аур окружающих, что отрицательными не были ни у кого. Правда, кто бы мне там дал нормально расслабится, ага, сча-а-аз! Но тот, кто собирался меня потревожить - имел право делать это в любое время суток. Пока я слепила половину скульптуры, ко мне уже бежал сынишка, от энтузиазма чуть не выпрыгивая из штанишек.  
  
\- Мама! Мама! Мы там с Шинву и Ик-Ханом тоннель сделали! - Генрих тут же поймал мою руку, не давая ни возразить, ни слова сказать. Видимо, его послали остальные, так как ни парней, ни девочек, на горизонте я не видела. - Пошли мама, быстрее!   
  
\- Да иду-иду, - самую малость ворчливо ответила, опасаясь за сохранность снеговика во время моего отсутствия и тут же последовала за сыном, даже не скрывая своего интереса.  
  
Прибыв вместе с Генри на место я даже немного опешила. Честно, я ожидала тут увидеть небольшой тоннельчик, протяжностью метров в два, максимум, такой с просветом по другой стороне. Ну или два соединенных сугроба. Но вот то, что сын привел меня к дыре, напоминающей вход в медвежью нору, вот это смутило. Надеюсь, что ребята тут не решились исправить ландшафт гостиницы. Нам бы конечно ничего не было, так как снег явно начнет таять, когда нас тут не будет уже, но не хотелось, чтобы после нашего здесь пребывания персоналу мы запомнились плохо. Так что, когда я заходила в этот тоннель, по настоятельной просьбе Генри, то не сразу заметила его убранство, задумавшись. А смотреть было на что.  
  
Ближе к потолку были развешены маленькие лампочки, в трубке такой, явно предназначены для украшения экстерьера домов. Благодаря этому, в тоннеле было светло, можно было присмотреться, и я с удивлением заметила, что сами стены блестят, имея ровную структуру, будто кто-то краской покрыл. Оторвавшись рукой от пола, так как передвигалась на четвереньках, коснулась, посмотрела на свои пальцы и наваждение пропало - это всего лишь вода, видимо, укрепили льдом проход. Покачала головой, вспомнив, сколько за всю жизнь слышала историй о детях, погибших в таких самодельных тоннелях и стала передвигаться дальше, вслед за сыном. Все-таки, было интересно, насколько большим они сделали этот тоннель - сразу сказать было невозможно, так как он был извилистым. И при следующем повороте знатно удивилась - оказалось, тоннель не вел к выходу, а к висящему покрывалу, за которым слышались чуть приглушенные смешки.   
  
\- А я маму привел! - добравшись до препятствия быстрее, Генри тут же сдал меня с потрохами, и ловко отстранил одной ручкой покрывало. И теперь на то, как я на четвереньках преодолеваю тоннель, взглянуло сразу шесть мордашек, что сидели за ограждением в виде полотенца в явно не маленькой пещерке. И вот это они сделали за такой короткий промежуток времени? Вижу, без сломленного запрета на использование сверхсил тут не обошлось.   
  
Вместе с тройкой моих детей, там были еще и Шинву, Ик-Хан и Тао. Что же, раз наш распрекрасный хакер тут, то вопрос с лампочками, а точнее, тем как они здесь появились, исчезает. Не удивлюсь ни чуточку, если окажется что он туда еще и электричество вместе с интернетом провел, это же Тао. Но нет, когда я пришла, то не было ничего, что намекало бы на интернет. Но электричество было - вместе с собой Тао принес небольшой аккумулятор, который, как я уже не раз замечала еще до каникул, тот бережно напитывал своей силой и использовал как эдакий повер-банк для абсолютно всего. И вот сейчас за счет этого аккумулятора работали елочные лампочки и одна побольше, в потолке. Укрепленном льдом и высоком настолько, чтобы я могла без проблем выровняться на коленях и подбочениться. Ну, вида ради, а то устроили они все довольно миленько.  
  
\- И чего вы здесь зависаете, оставив нашу компанию? - еще раз мазнула взглядом по пещере - уютные лавочки из снега, с вделанными в них досками, на досках - покрывала, чтобы холодно сильно не было, видимо. И что самое главное - здесь было уютно, несмотря на холод. Посмотрела на нашего хакера, стерев с губ улыбку и серьезно нахмурившись. - Я вижу ты тут все укрепил льдом...  
  
\- С двух сторон! - хвастливо прервал меня хакер, на что я только вскинула бровь. Сейчас ему, наверное, не до смеха будет.  
  
\- Хорошо, с двух сторон. А ты придумал что-то, что обезопасит конструкцию перед обвалом? - заинтересованно посмотрела на хакера, присев на лавочку возле Вики и скрестив руки на груди. - А то ты укрепил с двух сторон, и если не дай бог что - тут уже не одним пластом льда по маковке получишь, а двумя, что значительно уменьшает шансы на выживание.   
  
\- Да какое выживание, Ольга! - Тао посмотрел на меня так недоуменно, будто я ему личную обиду нанесла. - Я собрал все материалы, доступные в сети и все тут продумал. Конечно, за основание стоило взять иглу или квинзи, но сравнив и еще со снежной пещерой я пришел к единому заключению, что лучше будет соединить все три стиля построек, чтобы быть уверенными в безопасности и конечно, улучшить в свой способ, - Тао указал мне на выход, и чуть отстранив покрывало, показал небольшую трубку из него выглядывающую. - Эти трубки я вмонтировал в стены. Их не очень много, не было достаточно ресурсов, так что удара домик может и не выдержать. Зато к трубкам крепится сетка, что есть в потолке, - опять указал пальцем хакер, и последовав за этим указанием - действительно заметила сетку, сразу под тонким слоем льда. - В этом случае сетка сдержит большие осколки льда, если случится обвал, и даст шанс эвакуироваться невредимым, а возможно и хватит времени, чтобы все починить снаружи.   
  
\- Ла-а-адно, - протянула я, с уважением кивнув Тао. Уболтал-таки, зараза, но мне действительно придраться не к чему. Да и не хотелось этого делать, глядя на улыбки детей. За такое можно даже и "пряник" дать нашему аналитику. - Хвалю, ты подошел к этому вопросу достаточно ответственно. Даю добро вам сидеть здесь, - обратилась к своим детям, что тут же радостно повскакивали, но одернула их, приложив палец к губам. - Дослушайте. Даю вам добро сидеть здесь, с условием что с вами будет еще кто-то постарше.   
  
\- Хорошо, сами не будем приходить, - закивала головой Вика, но Шинву решил вмешаться.  
  
\- Да им здесь нечего бояться, я вон, могу на потолок зайти снаружи и ничего не будет, - фыркнул рыжик, и заметив мое недоверие в глазах, тут же метнулся к выходу.  
  
\- Шинву, не смей! - сразу же воскликнула, рванув следом, а за мной и остальные. Выйдя наружу, увидела, что школьник действительно собирается выполнить угрозу, и не долго думая - отрезвила его снежком, метко запущенным в затылок.   
  
\- Это... - он потрогал шапку, на которой все еще остался снег. Развернулся, разглядывая его, словно не веря, а потом ухмыльнулся. - Это вызов.   
  
\- А даже если? - ухмыльнулась не хуже парня. - Ты итак мазила.   
  
\- Ну уж нет, такого я терпеть не буду! - воскликнул Шинву, согнувшись, чтобы собрать снег, а я быстро похватала детей, кого куда - Генри пристроила себе на шею, девочек - на руках, и убежала.   
  
Кто-то возможно бы даже сказал, что позорно, но моей целью было не выиграть у рыжика бой, а отвести его от этого тоннеля с пещерой. А то ведь испортит, а Тао на волне грусти построит еще один, не уничтожаемый, и наверняка - порядочно потратит при этом наши финансы. Все-таки, когда наш хакер увлекался, то это уже не шутки были, брался он за задуманное с излишним энтузиазмом. Но зато деткам было весело, получили спонтанные покатушки от мамочки. Да смеялись они до того заразительно, что я им вторила, сбегая уже не только от Шинву, но так же и от присоединившихся к нему Ик-Хана и Тао. Стоило мне только, уклоняясь, вбежать за площадку перед гостиницей, и явить, так сказать, свое незавидное, пусть и веселое положение, как ко мне тут же на выручку поспешил добрый рыцарь. Лудис что что-то пояснял Каю, забежал мне за спину и стал запускать снежки прямо в эту не святую троицу.   
  
\- Не стыдно на женщину с детьми нападать? - с хитринкой в голосе поинтересовался каджу-защитник, на что я только возмущенно ахнула. Не, все конечно здорово, и то, что Лудис приобщился к нашему климату и не робеет, но женщиной с детьми меня еще не называли.  
  
\- Лудис, какая я тебе женщина? - абсолютно не запыхавшись, будто дети ничего не весили, воскликнула, повернулась к нему и ножкой топнула. - Я еще вполне девушка!   
  
\- Но... У тебя есть дети, - недоумевая, пробелял Мергас. - Да и муж тоже, так что ты даже не мисс...   
  
\- Лудис! - а вот такая подколка, пусть и не нарочная, меня разозлила, так что я слегка взрыкнула на него.   
  
\- Он прав, - влез в разговор Раэль, который не принимал участия в играх. - Пока нельзя назвать тебя пожилой женщиной, но ты замужняя женщина и я не понимаю, почему ты этим не гордишься?   
  
\- Ой ё, - Джин-Хо пригнулся и спрятался за снеговиком, встретившись с моим разъяренным выражением лица взглядом а Мэй вздохнула и прикрыла глаза ладошкой.   
  
\- Пока, Раэль, я буду скучать, - сказала она и снова вздохнула.   
  
Нет, ну убивать, это немного слишком, но взбешенная я была действительно сильно. Влез ведь, куда не просили, и когда не просили - ведь после слов Лудиса еще можно было отшутиться. А тут уже нет. Дети, чувствуя, что я напряглась, сами попросились на землю, и я, вздохнув, без проблем их отпустила. Сама же долгим взглядом посмотрела на Раэля, резко хрустнула шеей и пальцами рук, а после склонилась, будто собравшись делать зарядку. Охапкой собрала снег - много снега - и быстренько сформировала шар, где-то сантиметров тридцать в диаметре. Судя по вздохам и многим аурам, где появилось облегчение, все подумали, что я тут снеговика делать буду, проигнорировав Раэля.   
  
Ага, как бы не так! Поставить его на место надо, а то на поворотах его заносит. Без проблем подняла сделанный шар и используя сверхсилы, метнула его прямо Раэлю в лицо, пользуясь тем, что благородный этого не ожидал. Кертье от этого удара упал на спину, а я не преминула воспользоваться возможностью и подбежала к нему, пока тот не вскочил. Села на него, предотвращая побег, стала его закапывать снегом, заодно иногда и приласкивая ударами. Если не считать последнего, то я будто в детство вернулась - не раз и не два мы так зимой решали конфликты с ребятней на улице, даже когда была перспектива, что нас отчитают за полностью мокрую одежду и последующую после таких ударов - простуду. Кертье заворочался подо мной, и я решила высказать причину своего не довольствия, придавая голосу гневных ноток.  
  
\- Как ты смел даже подумать, что я не горжусь?! - все вокруг выпали в осадок, Лудис даже попытался прикрыть детям глаза, чему те рьяно сопротивлялись.   
  
\- Да уж, скажите логике "пока", - хмыкнул тихо Тао. Джин-Хо согласился с ним и выглянул из-за снеговика, облокотившись об свой шедевр локтями.   
  
\- Женщины довольно странные, - после этой фразы парня невольно посмотрела в ту сторону, собираясь и ему подобным пригрозить, но меня опередили - Мэй метнула в его сторону снежок, сломав снеговика и ее сын рухнул как подкошенный лицом в снег.   
  
\- Это... Какое-то коллективное безумие? - настороженно спросил Кей у Розарии, что мне удалось услышать, несмотря на то что они были чуть ли не на противоположной стороне полянки. Сама благородная в ответ на это рассмеялась, и как я успела заметить - махнула рукой.   
  
\- Скорее, коллективный досуг, - легко ответила наша Элеанор, с каким-то умилением наблюдая за мной. Ну а я не дура, с улыбкой помахала ей рукой в ответ. Все-таки, повод улыбаться у меня был - я полностью восторжествовала над Кертье - перевернув для удобства, сидела на его спине, второй рукой вжимая его мордой в снег, не обращая внимания на его сопротивление и руки, свирепо бьющие в снег вокруг. Глядишь, выбесится и будет впредь думать о том что и кому говорит. А то огребет когда-то по полной и огорчит Мэй, что брата ее жениха теперь можно только в совочок и в урну, на полку уместить. А вишенкой на тортике были мои девочки, что обрадованно скандировали мне, своей мамочке, глядя на этот триумф. Вот оно - воспитание, вот оно - времечко проведенное с пользой! В моих мыслях чуть ли не сразу прозвучал смех сразу трех мужчин, в ответ на эту фразу - моего симбионта, Франки и даже Раймонда. Не засмеяться им в ответ было не в моих силах.   
  
  


***  
  
  


Так как холод почти никому в нашей компании не мешал, мы могли хоть всю ночь просидеть на улице, но конечно же, не стали. После разборок с Кертье, чуть успокоившись, я вернулась к ранее брошенному снеговику, завершив работу и оставшись удовлетворенной, подошла к любимому. Он помогал Рейзелу и Раймонду строить свое художество, и должна признать, что получилось у них действительно недурно. Коротко переговорив с мужем, я решила, что не буду его отвлекать, и сама стала созывать народ на ужин. Благородные повиновались довольно быстро, Кей и вовсе пошел за Розарией, толком не закончив со своим снеговиком. Эмыч, Кира и Музака все еще рубились в снежки против Лудиса, Региса и Рагара, так что их пришлось зазывать воплями. А вот за школьниками и моими детками пришлось снова идти к пещере. Правда, залезать внутрь я не стала, только поорала в тоннель, и не отошла оттуда, пока не увидела за поворотом макушку Юны.  
  
Собравшись за ужином, мы все, изрядно проголодавшиеся, вначале молча ели. Это только потом начались разговоры, по большей части - касательно вечера настольных игр. План с расположением в беседке мы отвергли - всем сейчас было бы лень таскать факелы и обустраивать все, чтобы расположиться в комфорте. А поиграть можно было и здесь, в отеле - например, в общем зале, недалеко от регистрации и бара. Все эту идею поддержали на ура, а Шинву, спешно доедая бутерброды - метнулся наверх, в их общую с Джин-Хо, Юной, Мэй, Ик-Ханом и Эшлин комнату чтобы взять настолки. Я только и успела крикнуть, что много не тащил, как рыжика и след простыл - даже не было уверенности, что меня услышали. Видимо, это отпечаталось на моем лице, так как народ, медленно заканчивающий и убирающий за собой незлобно посмеивался.   
  
\- Выбираем одну игру, все равно больше не успеем, в десять часов расходимся, - голос взял Франкенштейн, стоило нам только расположиться всем в зале. Получилось даже довольно уютно и удобно - создали себе свое место, сдвинув вместе два столика и множество кресел, подушек и прочего. Другие постояльцы нам не мешали, во всяком случае, так что можно было спокойно выбирать понравившуюся игру.   
  
\- Мы не будем спать, - тут же серьезно отозвалась Виктория, на что я беззлобно рассмеялась.   
  
\- Да ну, вы одни спать не будете, когда все будут спать?   
  
\- Ну... Мы подумаем, - ответил Генри, видимо, не впечатлившись картиной скуки, которая при таком раскладе может наступить.   
  
\- Давно я не ложился в десять, - Джин-Хо полуобернулся к Мэй. - Мамочка, можно я не буду спать?  
  
\- Конечно, сынок, - Мэй улыбнулась ему, причем, такая ехидность скрывалась за этой милой улыбочкой, что я невольно заинтересовалась. - Мы пойдем с тобой в стрип-бар.   
  
\- О, круто...   
  
\- В мужской, - тут же добавила Мэй, не давая даже сыну до конца выразить свой восторг, как весь его энтузиазм улетучился.   
  
\- Нет, спасибо, я тогда лучше посплю.   
  
\- Не боись, Джин-Хо, наша комната скучать не будет, - заговорщицки и действительно тихо прошептал Шинву, но лично я его услышала. Да и заметила, как шушукается, что уж тут скрывать.   
  
\- Шинву, по шапке больно дам, - хмыкнула, взглянув на рыжика и потом, легко улыбнувшись, подхватила одну из коробок, что приковала мой взгляд тем, что была небрежно отброшена на диван, будто не замечена. Да и правду говоря, такая игра была мне интереснее, чем всякие другие настолки. Все-таки, тут и смекалочка нужна. - Диксит. Обожала играть в это раньше. Может, сыграем в это?   
  
\- О, давайте! - тут же подобралась Юна, с улыбкой глянув на меня и чуть замялась, будто объясняясь. - Тоже ее люблю.  
  
\- Я тоже за, - подняла руку Мэй. - А что за игра такая?   
  
\- Игра, что испытывает воображение, - немного таинственно начала я, а вот Юна - золотой ребенок! - принялась объяснять всем правила.   
  
Вскоре, после толковых объяснений, в игру втянулись все. Так как нас было больше стандартно задуманного количества игроков, раз эдак в пять, то пришлось разделиться всем на команды. Была, конечно, идея чтобы просто часть из народа в что-то другое поиграла, но будем честны, разделять досуг, который уже запланировали, как общий? Ну уж нет. Справедливости ради мы разделились на равномерные по уровням умений команды. И понеслась! Азарт от игры обескураживал даже меня, все стремились выиграть или вытянуть свою команду по каким-то личным причинам. Но к нашему общему удивлению, удачливее всех в этой игре были благородные. И нет, не благодаря их ментальным умениям. Они, казались, будто выучили всех нас по очереди, и знали, какую мы выберем картинку, будто этот выбор принадлежал не нам, а ним.   
  
Хорошо хоть в каждой было хотя бы по одному благородному, а значит - шансы были равные. Тао, естественно, умудрился вместе с Ик-Ханом разработать прямо во время игры стратегию к ней же, но в итоге парни так и не выиграли - команда Розарии, Кея и Юны их выставила в дураках, оставив обидное (по их мнению, конечно) второе место. А вот Эшлин и Сейра, что были с ними заодно, подобному месту радовались, так что в итоге парни нехотя, но сдались в силки общего веселья. Так что, по итогам игры, можно было сказать что мы получили то, ради чего все затевалось - много смеха, недоумения и смешных, незлобных подколок. Вечер прошел действительно тепло, как-то отличительно по семейному и пол десятого все без споров стали убирать со столиков и расходиться.   
  
\- Надеюсь мне приснится Раджек, - с улыбкой проводила взглядом Мэй, что потянулась и пожелав всем хороших снов, ушла. Раэль, все это время простоявший столбом и отказывающихся присоединиться к игре - и вовсе не потому что это  я настаивала на его участии -  поспешил за ней, явно для того, чтобы убедиться, что она идет спать, а не гулять. Ну... В случае Мэй, должна признать, подобная осторожность лишней не будет. Она и уже будучи в кровати могла бы учудить... Нечто эдакое. Это же Санву.  
  
Мимо меня пробежали, тихо и шутливо ругаясь, Шинву и Ик-Хан, держа коробки с играми и направляясь в глубь отеля, в их номер. Франкенштейн же, вместе с Мастером поднимались на второй этаж, каждый держа на руках по близняшке. Девочки так устали, что мы даже и не заметили, когда они вырубились. А вот их брат, будто перепив кофе, сидел возле меня и за всей суматохой наблюдал широко раскрытыми глазами. Не удержавшись, поймала его за щечку, почти сразу же наткнувшись на недовольный, притворно взрослый взгляд. Во-о-от, а здесь я уже узнаю Региса, у него скопировал. Свое действие я повторила и сын уже полностью повернулся ко мне, подумав, что я игру затеяла. Но пришлось его огорчить.  
  
\- Дорогой, нам пора уже спать, - словно в подтверждение своих слов - зевнула, а Генрих вслед за мной. Его взгляд стал немного грустным, но вместе с этим... В общем, теперь мне мой сын казался мне вполне взрослым.   
  
\- Мама, а что нас ждет после путешествия? - вопрос был неожиданным, я думала, что тут будет немного посложнее тема. Хотя, учитывая, что я могла не так понять вопрос...  
  
\- После путешествия мы вернемся домой, - ответила, как само собой разумеющееся. - Но можете не волноваться, почти все, что сейчас с нами - будут и в доме. Все-таки, сейчас каникулы, школа закрыта, так что у всех отпуск.   
  
\- А потом мама? - Генрих посмотрел на меня с каким-то немным отчаянием. - Мы будем одни? В пустом доме? - понимая, что сын переволновался, я тут же его обняла, а шестеренки в мозгу стали работать быстрее.   
  
\- Чш-ш, дорогой, никто вас одних не оставит. С вами всегда кто-то будет, - погладила его по волосам, глядя в такие родные глаза. - А мы с папой приложим как можно больше усилий, чтобы вы были именно с нами, а не с кем-то.   
  
\- А в школу нам можно будет? - с надеждой спросил Генрих, а я слегка рассмеялась.   
  
\- В свое время - нужно будет, дорогой. Вот увидишь, будешь мне еще жаловаться, что она уже тебе надоела, точно тебе говорю, - подхватив сына на руки, я поднялась, так же направляясь в наш номер, так как народу поубавилось, и прятать наш разговор за привычным гамом стало невозможно.   
  
Войдя в наш номер, я отметила, что девочки уже вовсю сопят в манеже, в то время как Франкенштейн ментально разговаривал со своим Мастером с помощью мыслеобразов. Нет, подглядывать я не подглядывала, но подобное чувствовалось. Вместо того, чтобы сосредотачивать внимание на Франки, я тут же повернулась к сыну, и прикрыв пальчиком рот, стала придуриваться, делая вид что крадусь и осторожничаю ставя шаги. Ожидаемо, Генри стал мне подрыгивать и повторять за мной, так что до ванной мы добрались, не нарушив раскинувшейся тишины. Выйдя оттуда, уже чистыми и переодетыми, мы отметили, что Рейзела уже нет, а Франки сидит на краю кровати, ожидая, пока мы вернемся.   
  
\- Ну, спокойной ночи, малыш, - тихо пожелал мой любимый, а Генрих быстро к нему подошел, поймал его за шею и громко чмокнул.  
  
\- Папа, надо целовать своих детей, когда желаешь спокойной ночи.  
  
\- Понял, папа? - кинула это с легким смешком. Покачав головой, Франкенштейн ушел в ванную, пока я укладывала Генри, и вернулся только тогда, когда спали все дети, и уже почти заснула я. Но выдержать мне получилось, и я посмотрела на мужа, будучи чуть ли не в полусне.  
  
\- А давай, после завтрака поедем в Арктикум?  
  
\- Этот музей? - переспросил Франки, на что я кивнула. В нем было выставлено одно из достижений мужа, конечно же, запатентированное под вымышленным именем. Посторонним это точно знать не стоит, но нашим можно ведь?  
  
\- А знаешь, это неплохая идея, - Франкенштейн прижался ближе ко мне, легко, но не невинно поцеловав в губы. - Просвещения никогда не бывает много.


	207. Часть 203

Очередной отборный бред, подкидываемый мне моим подсознанием, что ласково носил название "сон", приятно меня удивил. Не своим содержанием, или общим настроем остающимся после него. Я была рада, что мне снится именно такая вот белиберда, а не вещие, реалистичные, годящиеся только к толкованию вместе с отцом сны. Потому что такие сны не давали отдохнуть, а лишь сильнее напрягали. А вот такие вот бредовые сны - самое оно! Притом, я более чем уверена, что ни в одном, даже самом богатом соннике я бы не нашла к нему толкования.   
  
Вначале все начиналось невинно - какие-то неприятные дела в аэропорту, причем, неизвестном мне и очень потрепанном и грязном, нервотрепка, никого из наших возле меня нет, бегать с документами приходится чуть ли не из одного конца здания в другое. В итоге, получив в руки тонкую папку, вместе с заданием перепоручить документы дальше, я лишь плечами пожала - в тот момент у меня даже не появилось бы мысли, что это может быть сон - до того все было обычно и нормально. Подумаешь, командировка небольшая. Расположиться в самолете мне удалось с комфортом - соседей у меня не было ни сбоку, ни спереди, ни сзади. Расслабленно прикрыла глаза, желая почувствовать знакомый разгон... Но нет. Самолет просто передвигался на шасси, причем, довольно медленно.   
  
В том же виде он продолжил путешествие по городу - огромной махиной передвигался по улицам и автострадам, чтобы привести меня в другой аэропорт другого города - моего родного. И особа, которой я должна была передать документы встретила меня радостным восклицанием "привет, сестра"! Тут-то я и удивилась пожалуй даже больше, чем от покатушек по городу - сестры у меня не было никогда, Франкенштейн в свое время тоже не мог похвастаться подобным членом семьи. Правда, задуматься над этим как следует, и уловить извращенную логику сна я так и не смогла - меня будили. Причем, не мягко и спокойно, а настойчиво, с паникой. Вот же... Распахнула лениво глаза, заметив, как Франки склоняется над моим лицом, с каким-то ошарашенным, растрепанным внешним видом. Вижу, не по пустякам меня решили выдернуть из сна.   
  
\- Ольга, дети пропали, - лучший, мать его, будильник! Три слова, и я уже с глазами по пять копеек вылетела пулей из кровати, недоуменно оглядываясь и ожидая объяснений. И мне их незамедлительно предоставили, спешно одеваясь в халат. - Я не заметил их в манеже и встал, начал их искать по комнате, а потом вот, - он указал на двери, из которых торчал ключ и которые были приоткрыты. Да елки-палки, вот умудрилась же я их на столе оставить!  
  
\- Еще не проверял в гостинице, да? - в ответ мне угукнули, и я накинула на себя куртку, одновременно с этим сканируя все здание в поиске знакомых аур. И не нашла. - Черт, Франки, надевай куртку - их нет в отеле, хотя не представляю, что за недоумок выпустил маленьких детей одних на мороз! - муж послушно подошел к вешалке, подхватывая куртку и уже надевая на ходу. Правда, на пороге уже мы услышали звонкий вопль, со стороны кемперов. Переглянулись, и смахнули ступор, двигаясь еще быстрее.   
  
\- Хотя бы знаем, что они с нашими, - обнадежено сказал муж.  
  
\- Ага, правда, если они убили жучару - а это точно он орал - во второй раз придется воскрешать, иначе мне отец мозг ложечкой выест, - пробурчала недовольно, но от мужа не отставала ни на шаг.   
  
Выйдя из гостиницы, и зайдя на паркинг, мы уже было решительно направились в сторону кемпера, что между собой делили Бенго, Родерик, Мэй и Лудис с Розарией, но остановились на пол-пути. А все потому что всхлипы и невнятные причитания знакомым голосом доносились вовсе не из того автобуса, к которому направлялись, а из того, где жили братья-Кадисы, Рагар, Джин-Хо и Музака. Удивленно переглянувшись с мужем, мы синхронно пожали плечами, и подошли, постучав, чтобы нам открыли. Открыл нам растерянный, а даже немного испуганный Музака, и Франкенштейн, не долго думая, оттолкнул его со своего пути, проходя внутрь. А я, само собой, юркнула вслед за ним, пользуясь тем, что оборотень был слишком ошарашен и удивлен, причем, явно не нашим появлением.   
  
Картина, которую мы застали, заставила замереть. Бывший правитель страны наших аристократических не-кровососов абсолютно неэлегантно лежал но полу, что-то к себе прижимая. Кадисы, со сложными чувствами нарисованными на их лице, наблюдали не только за мужчиной, но и за тем, как медленно дымиться его одежда. Рагар, с тряпкой в руках, в темпе истинного Кертье бегал вокруг, туша последние очаги огня, которые, к счастью, исходили только от Родерика. Платить штраф за порчу имущества не хотелось. Но взглянув на его голову, мы с мужем синхронно растерялись, проглотив все возможные издевки, что уже просились на язык - прическа мужчины перетерпела значительные изменения. Один половина волос была очень неровно обрезана - местами волосы длиной превышали десять сантиметров, местами - короткий ежик, не дольше трех сантиметров. Вторая половина же была с сожженными концовками. А дети с очень-очень виноватым видом сидели на диване.   
  
\- И что здесь произошло на этот раз? - тяжело вздохнула, смотря на эту картину, и от моего голоса встрепенулся Родерик. Он поднялся на колени, глядя на меня со злостью, хотя нет, яростью.  
  
\- Что произошло? Что произошло?! - с воплем ответил он. - А что, не видно?! Твои гребанные... - прежде чем из уст благородного вырвалось то, о чем он мог бы в итоге пожалеть, его заткнул Раймонд. Видать, уловил в моей ауре опасные нотки и вспомнил, как я умею больно выписывать люлей за один лишь вяк в сторону детей. Заметив удивление малышни подобным поворотом, я повернулась к Родерику.  
  
\- Твои претензии я выслушаю потом, когда остынешь и когда моих детей не будет рядом, - сказала это, с обещанием расплаты глядя в алые глаза, в которых ярость медленно уступала под давлением чувства самосохранения. И только потом, уверившись, что буянить бывший правитель не станет - повернулась к Кадисам и деткам. - А теперь, я бы с огромным удовольствием послушала объяснения. Что тут вообще произошло?   
  
\- Почему вы убежали? - задал свой вопрос Франкенштейн, осуждающе глядя на наших отпрысков, что сжались невольно.   
  
\- Нам... Нам было скучно. А будить вас было жалко, вы итак устаете, - голос Генриха, что это сказал, был так подавлен, что мне оставалось только вздохнуть. По сути, я тоже хороша - ключи оставила в самом видном месте.  
  
\- Ладно, это опустим, хотя мы уже с папой вам говорили, что в таких случаях следует нас будить, - сказала это снисходительным тоном, но взгляд, обращен на детей, был строгим.   
  
\- Мы хотели разбудить! - тут же вступилась Фрэнсис. - Но мы хотели мягко и аккуратно, поэтому пошли по дядей-Кадисов, чтобы они вам на мысли зашептали.  
  
\- Мы даже курточки надели, сами, хотя хотели только туда и обратно! - поддакнула Виктория, на что Франки, все так же недоумевая, поджал губы. Конечно, курточки и сапоги они надели, но только это - сидели все трое по прежнему в легких пижамках.  
  
\- Но когда мы пришли, то захотели остаться, - будто каясь в совершенном преступлении, угрюмо поделился с нами правдой Генрих, глядя как его сестрички поникли, проникнувшись атмосферой. - Тут было тепло и приятно, и нам уходить не хотелось.  
  
\- Понимаю вас, и ваше нежелание возвращаться, дети, - строго отозвался Франкенштейн, тут же продолжив, чтобы никто не успел проникнуться надеждой, что обойдется без выговора. - Но поступили вы плохо. Мы с мамой, не застав вас в комнате, очень-очень сильно испугались. Так делать нельзя. Когда просыпаетесь - всегда будите кого-то из нас, а не пытайтесь сбежать. В конце-концов, если бы вы так поступили, мы бы вас отпустили к дядям, или провели, куда бы вы ни захотели. А вот так, сбежав, вы поступили нехорошо, заставив только зря волноваться меня с мамой. Кто знает, что с вами могло произойти? Так дела не делаются, запомните. Будите нас. Уже не впервые мы вам это говорим, - дети окончательно поникли, осознавая свою вину. И я бы, по сути, могла уже ничего не добавлять, так сказать, не огорчать их еще больше, но свирепый взгляд все еще заткнутого Родерика словно вынудил меня поинтересоваться о насущном. Да и, честно говоря, сама заинтересовалась тем, почему именно он пал жертвой энтузиазма нашей малышни, когда рядом был Музака, с не менее впечатляющей прической и более располагающим, по крайней мере, сейчас, настроением.   
  
\- А что случилось с дядей Родериком? - спросила уверенно, хотя сама чувствовала себя так, будто шагаю по минному полю. - Дядя вас обидел, что вы решили так с ним обойтись?  
  
\- Нет-нет! - поспешно замахала руками Виктория, очевидно понимая, что за сломанный запрет на использование огня ей может достаться больше остальных - ведь кончики у Родерика с одной стороны явно сожженные были. - Дядя не плохой, мы просто... - дочь посмотрела на своих брата и сестру, в ожидании поддержки.  
  
\- Раз мы пришли, мы хотели помочь дядям Рею и Раю, - Генрих помог сестре донести, глядя на меня невинно, как тот кот из Шрека. - Им наверное трудно найти себе дам сердца, - сын повторил формулировку, явно сказанную кем-то раньше, что я отметила машинально, но знала, что ноги растут из нашей благородной компашки. Видать, кто-то пытался осадить детей в их попытках сватовства, да вот только из-за энтузиазма этой шебутной тройки - результат вышел противоположным. - И мы решили, что омела поможет.  
  
\- Да, под омелой целуются, - поддержала его Вика. - А раз целуются, значит должны с кем-то. Значит дяди бы себе кого-то нашли. Но омелы у нас не было, - продолжила она рассказывать общий план, а я, мучительно нахмурившись, пыталась в нем найти логику. - И мы решили, что если найдем что-то волшебное, то этим можно будет заменить и никто даже разницы не заметит...  
  
\- Но было холодно, и искать нам не хотелось, - отозвалась Фрэнсис, явно чуть расслабившись, когда заметила, что мы только и всего - внимательно слушаем, не переспрашивая. И стала это рассказывать так, будто просто пересказывает интересное приключение. - А нам тетя Мэй сказала, что у дяди Родерика волшебные волосы. И он здесь отдыхал. Ну и мы тихонько, хотели сначала огнем, но не вышло, а дядя не заметил. Я нашла ножницы, я бы сделала... - голос Фрэн становился все тише, а она - более расстроенной, когда поняла, что рассказ не особо смягчает обстановку. - Мы думали, никто не заметит, и как мы повесим, то волшебство подействует, но все заметили...  
  
\- Дядя Родерик кричал, - добавил Генрих, заметив что сестра вообще притихла, только указывая пальчиком вверх. Там, к потолку, были криво привязанные блондинистые пряди на ниточке. Посмотрев на эту неожиданную деталь интерьера, мой взгляд метнулся к благородному. Действительно, что ли, дрых, раз не заметил такого радикального изменения его имиджа? - Не на нас кричал, просто кричал. Мы не знали, что дядя расстроится, - добавил сын, заметив куда я смотрю, и на его взгляд я ответила только мельком. Потом все равно мысленно вернулась к интересующему меня вопросу.   
  
_Генрих отвлекал, а девочки - срезали и вешали,_ на выручку мне пришел Раймонд, как непосредственный свидетель. Что же, если такой хитрых подход имел место, то я не так уж сильно и удивлена.   
  
_А вы почему не отреагировали?_ перевела взгляд на Ноблесс, заметив, как те покраснели, причем оба. И ответить мне решился Рейзел, наверняка брата хотел пощадить. Ведь с Раймондом у нас отношения ближе, с ним я робеть не буду перед выписыванием особого рецепта с применением кулаков.  
  
_Нам было интересно,_ признался контрактор моего мужа, и я только вздохнула. Малышня, что явно сказала уже все, что хотела, с поджатыми губами и бровками домиком, оживилась при этом звуке, явно ожидая сейчас моего вердикта. Но вместо меня слово собрался взять Франки. И правильно, ему тоже нужно было доказать перед детьми свой авторитет. Мы вдвоем, а не только кто-то один из нас, должны быть для детей истиной в последней инстанции. По крайней мере, пока те не повзрослеют.   
  
\- А вы бы не расстроились, если бы вам так же обрезали волосы? Без слова, тайком, хитростью? - хотя в высказывании Франкенштейна было упомянуто множественное число, все поняли, что главным образом он обращается к последнему говорившему, то есть Генри. Недовольно взглянула на мужа но так, чтобы этого не увидели дети - сын итак остро реагировал на тему стрижки, непонятно откуда воспылав к этому делу самой негативной гаммой чувств. Хотя, судя по их сегодняшней выходке - такое отношение не распространялось на других, если его кудряшкам ничего не угрожало. Вернувшись взглядом к детям, я отметила, что сыну все так же неприятна одна лишь мысль об этом. Пятки закинул на диван, облокотился на колени поднятые на уровень груди и ладонями, как мог, скрыл свои волосы от посягательств других. Такая поза была крайне красноречивой.   
  
\- Мы так больше не будем, - немного плаксивым тоном ответила Фрэнсис, и я чувствовала по ее ауре, что не притворяется. Дети действительно с утра пораньше получили не мало острых впечатлений - нашалили крупно, хотя явно хотели просто помочь, чуть ли не сразу и мы нарисовались, устроив порядочную головомойку... Да и еще эта неадекватная реакция Родерика наверняка запомнится им надолго. Но так как бы шанс, что и запомнятся наши слова, то больше давить я не собиралась, решив их немного успокоить. Только их слез нам еще не хватало для полной картины.   
  
\- А не суть в том, будете вы или нет, - я присела на диван, будто вступая в лагерь провинившихся, становясь на их сторону, и меня тут же облепила вся троица. - Главное, что вы должны запомнить, это то, что нельзя никому ничего делать против его или ее воли. Ведь плохой не сам факт, что вы ушли из номера, или состригли дядю. Плохо в тех поступках то, что вы ослушались нас с папой, не поставив в известность, что ушли, и плохо, что дядю Родерика вы обстригли, не получив его согласия, даже и не спросив, как он к этому относиться. Вот именно такого, ребятки, вам на будущее надо избегать.   
  
\- Да и с этими побегами вам действительно стоит уже заканчивать, - весомо добавил мой муж, глядя на детей. Но хоть и держался непоколебимо, то уже явно не выговаривал, а предупреждал, и возможно поэтому воспринимался благосклоннее. - Сейчас, пока мы на каникулах, и все, кого вы знаете - рядом, это вам дозволено. Но потом, когда вернемся домой, уходить вот так, никому не сказав, вам будет не разрешено.  
  
\- Да, когда мы рядом и можем защитить - это одно. А вот так... Мир опасный, дети, даже с поправкой на то, что и вы необычные, - коротко взглянула на каждого поочередно, и заметив немое, грустное согласие, меня окатило волной облегчения. Конечно, тот факт, что дети уже в таком юном возрасте понимают, что мир - опасное место, не радовал, но это всяко лучше было, чем пресекать каждую опасность, порожденную наивной надеждой на позитивный исход.   


***  
  
  


После этого выговора, в наш номер никто не спешил. Я сидела с детьми, после того, как те все смирно извинились перед благородным за совершенное. Правда, напряжения это не сняло и Франкенштейну, Раймонду и Рейзелу пришлось успокаивать Родерика. Тому казалось, что пустить детей безнаказанными в такой ситуации - недопустимо. Но ни муж, ни я не были согласны на то, чтобы воспитывать своих детей как благородные - кнутом и пряником. Причем, как оказалось, вовсе не в переносном смысле! Раймонд, наученный горьким опытом, банально пытался заткнуть Родерика, но не преуспевал, так как того уже понесло на волне поруганной чести. Что же... Раз Родерик не хочет по доброму - будет по-моему. Показательно вздохнув, я привлекла к себе внимание всех присутствующих, в том числе и Музаки, что как раз зашел с подносом полным кружок.   
  
\- Значит так. Вы себе пейте чаек, ни о чем не волнуйтесь, а нам с Родериком нужно поговорить. Пра-а-авда? - с улыбкой заправского маньяка протянула это, и у бывшего правителя Лукедонии, похоже, проснулся инстинкт самосохранения. Он тут же вцепился в руку Раймонда, что смотрел на него, как... Ну, в общем, примерно с той же скорбью смотрят на гроб, опускаемый в землю.   
  
От этой ассоциации я взорвалась сумасшедшим смехом, и подошла к экс-Лорду, за шкиряк выдернув его из рук Ноблесс. Приятно, очень приятно, что несмотря на мою жизнерадостность и открытость многие понимают, насколько я опасна. А то, что убивать, или даже сильно бить я это блондинистое недоразумение не собиралась... Ну, не всем же нужно быть в курсе? Вон, лучше пускай с Франкенштейна пример берут - тот-то спокоен был, знал мои намерения. А они, согласно прогрешениям Родерика, были довольно безобидными. Держа бывшего правителя благородных все так же за шкирку, как неразумного котенка, я вышла из кемпера и прошла в сторону леса. На просьбы не убивать его я только ухмылялась - даже и в мыслях не было! Меня же отец за такое съел бы без соли! Но вот то, что Родерик боялся - было хорошо. Пускай знает свое место, пока я его не послушалась, и не вытащила свой особый кнут. Зайдя достаточно глубоко в лес, я тут же его швырнула, и немного не рассчитала сил - дерево рухнуло.  
  
\- Черт, теперь придется с другой стороны леса выходить, чтобы не заподозрили, - недовольно цыкнула, проследив взглядом за падением дерева, что только взметнуло клубни снега - корона другого дерева его остановила от встречи с землей.  
  
\- Мою смерть заметят! - Родерик, видимо подумал, что шанс отговорить меня нет, и силушки, чтобы выиграть бой - тоже. И очевидно решил что лучшим выходом будет перейти к угрозам. - Тебе никто этого не простит, как бы ты со злыднем не пыталась это замять! - его не благой крик отдавался в голове набатом, от чего я недовольно нахмурилась.  
  
\- Да захлопни ты уже свою варежку, никто и не думал тебя убивать! - рявкнула намного громче него, и экс-Лорд затих, глядя на меня сквозь прищуренные веки - ни капельки доверия не было ни во взгляде, ни в ауре. - Просто захотела с тобой поговорить. Тет-а-тет, без дурачеств, серьезно. Знаю, тебе будет сложно, ты таким умением не владел, даже когда был властителем....  
  
\- Я бы попросил! - тут же отреагировал он на мою шпильку, явно собираясь втянуть в спор и отвести от темы разговора, но кто бы ему дал такую возможность! Его манипуляции были для меня кристально чисты. Ей-богу, словно с ребенком разговариваю.  
  
\- Что ты там устроил? - требовательно спросила, даже не обратив внимания на то, как вся спесь с него сошла. - Ты совсем уже поехал крышей, что такое на глазах детей устраиваешь? Причем, даже не перевел это в шутку, чтобы их не травмировать. Я понимаю, что они виноваты в том, что произошло но вот так их пугать своим отбитым поведением - явно было лишним.  
  
\- Именно, что виноватые! - пытаясь скрыть свое воодушевление, вскрикнул Родерик. Нашел, зараза, зацепку в моих словах. - Я не понимаю, как вы можете им подобное спустить с рук! Ты посмотри, - указал он себе на голову, постепенно снова наполняясь яростью. - Посмотри на меня! На то, как я сейчас выгляжу! Разве это, блин, нормально?! - громко негодовал он. - Да за такое плеток мало, я бы их, этих паршивцев... - Продолжить это я ему не дала. Во-первых, потому что скажи он, что бы сделал моим детям, я бы это сделала с ним, и в разы сильнее, а тогда многие бы расстроились. И возможно, проще было бы его потом убить, чем собрать заново по частям. А во-вторых - оскорбления в сторону своих детей я терпеть не стану, ни от кого. Так что хлесткая, не слабая пощечина, оставившая на щеке благородного отпечаток моей ладони, нашла сегодня своего героя.  
  
\- Больше. Никогда. Не смей. Оскорблять. Моих. Детей, - отчеканила это сквозь зубы, сдерживаясь от рокота или рыка. И не потому что хоть как либо заботилась о чувствах экс-Лорда, а потому что тогда труднее было бы сдержаться от того, чтобы полноценно избить. - Не тебе об этом судить.  
  
\- Я пострадавшая сторона, - в такой же манере ответил мне он, видимо, думая что меня это проймет. Ага, нихуяшеньки.   
  
\- И что с того? Они тебя избили? Нанесли непоправимый вред? Искалечили? Или ты считаешь что срезанные волосы, что и так потом отрастут - веское основание для того, чтобы их  _избить_ ? - рывком прижала его к стволу дерева, глядя в алые глаза с яростью, искренней и трудно удерживаемой. - Ты ли вправе судить их о их ошибках? Или тем более - воспитывать? Ты, что будучи в их возрасте, хотя нет, даже младше, сбежал не то что из комнаты, а из вашего сраного острова, а, Родерик? Или тебе напомнить, как ты шалости ради, будучи незначительно старше их, сжег конюшню Ландегре? - да, каюсь, последнее я нагло стащила из воспоминаний Раймонда, что моими глазами следил за происходящим. По сути, все следили, пока дети отвлеклись на штурм Музаки касательно крови. - Или может тебе напомнить, что наказания ты избежал и за одно и за другое? - сильнее сжала шею Родерика, от чего он поморщился. Пофиг, главное что дышит.  
  
\- Я... Я... - о, не только дышать может, но и говорить. Правда, чем себя отмазать - еще не придумал, а соглашаться явно не желает.   
  
\- Или может ты просто позавидовал детям? - я чуть склонила голову вбок. - Позавидовал, что их воспитывают без насилия, а ты сам, будучи таким же беззащитным, мог его избежать только сбежав под крылышко Ноблесс? Так, знаешь ли, не моим детям тебе мстить, за то, что им лучше, чем было когда-то тебе. Тем более, что они перед тобой уже извинялись. И уж точно не тебе указывать, как нам воспитывать детей, учитывая, что свою дочь согласно вашим правилам ты тоже не воспитывал, - откинула Родерика с брезгливостью на лице, и в последний момент сдержалась, чтобы не плюнуть на него. - Лицемер, - бросив это, я отвернулась к нему спиной. И не потому что доверяла, а потому что сил на эту рожу глядеть не было, а успокоиться - нужно было. Вывел меня из себя, все-таки, зараза.  
  
\- Как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать, но ты права, - раздалось у меня за спиной, вместе с шорохом сминаемого снега. - Я действительно несколько... Погорячился.   
  
\- Да неужели?! - всплеснула ладонями, а потом посмотрела в небо. - Господи, ты наконец-то дал ему мозги! Жаль, что не раньше, - желчно съязвила я, а потом резко к нему повернулась, заставив вздрогнуть. - Или это я тебя так, от того что треснула по морде? Может я еще раз тресну, и умнее станешь?  
  
\- Ольга! - малость обижено воскликнул он, а я только вскинула бровь. Но когда заметила его плаксивое выражение лица, то поняла, что буря миновала. - Ну прости, я... Я был в отчаянии! - он упал на колени и я, понимая что благородный снова что-то из себя корчит, в жесте полном усталости прижала руку ко лбу. - Как мне теперь быть! Я же... Я выгляжу ужасно!  
  
\- Ты хотел сказать, молодежно? - усталым тоном переспросила его, и заметив, как тот склонил голову в бок - только выдохнула. - И за что мне это... Вот, смотри, - быстро озвучила Питу свою просьбу, почти сразу получив желаемое и показала экс-Лорду фотографии мужчин с прической, о которой я думала. А именно - с одного бока выбритые, а вторая половина - длинные волосы. Конечно, попадались версии, где выбриты были оба бока, а верх оставлен длинным, где длинные волосы были всяко-разно сплетены в косичку, были даже версии с такой прической для дам, но похоже, смысл, что я пыталась донести - поняли. И даже приняли - вон как в алых глазах зажглись огоньки. - Тебе же вот, тут проехаться машинкой, чтобы лишнее срезать, а с другой стороны подровнять сожженные кончики, и вуаля, - буркнула, опуская руку, на которой были часы.   
  
\- Ольга! - воскликнул он, с какого-то макара подняв меня за талию в объятии, и я тут же стала бить его по дурной башке, чтобы отпустил. Меня выпустили из рук, прикрыв голову, и я ловко отскочила на несколько метров, с прищуром глядя на мужчину. Чувствовала, что то его внезапное воодушевление мне ой как не понравиться. - Прости-прости, что так нагло... Но спасибо! - этот... Этот... У меня даже слов подходящих нет! Родерик расплылся в такой искренней улыбке, что даже у меня в сердце что-то дрогнуло, уговаривая его не ругать. - Спасибо тебе, что помогла, спасибо! И извини меня за мое поведение... Я запаниковал!  
  
\- Ну допустим, я прощаю, - вскинула бровь, так как улыбка бывшего правителя не исчезла. Наоборот, в нее добавилось немного умоляющих ноток. - Но что тебе-то до этого?  
  
\- Ну... Ты же сотворишь мне на голове такое же? - теперь были  _только_ умоляющие нотки. - Пожа-а-алуйста.  
  
\- Чего? - возмутилась я от подобной просьбы вполне так натурально и не наигранно. Хотя, правильнее будет сказать, что была изумленная. - С какого макара это я должна заниматься твоей прической?  
  
\- Ну а кто, если не ты? - невинно и искреннее удивился Родерик, а я задумалась.   
  
Из нашей скромной компашки только я и Франки могли похвастаться различными умениями. Он-то и чтец, и жнец, и на дуде игрец, а у меня второй такой же в голове сидит, что подстрахует, если я каким-то навыком не обладаю. Правда вот я не уверена, выдержит ли он подобное испытание - как-никак, а к дружбе с Родериком ему было еще далеко. С него станется "случайно" устроить ему на голове кабздец. А если исключить нас, как исполнителей, то... Я даже не знаю, кто бы мог похвастаться парикмахерским умением. Могла бы заподозрить в этом Суйи или Юну, но без особой, железобетонной уверенности. Да и наша айдол вне зоне доступа. Был еще вариант, что Розария могла бы ловко справиться с ножницами и машинкой для бритья. Но опять-таки, пришлось бы хоть глазком наблюдать за ее прогрессом. Мэй тоже отпадала, хоть я и была уверена в ней больше всех - с волосами она справлялась на ура, делая интересные и сложные прически. Правда, тогда была бы опаска, что Лорд уйдет от нее лысым. И таким образом получалось, что жучара прав. Подвигала в стороны челюстью, не довольная подобным умозаключением.  
  
\- Черт, и за что мне такое счастье? - недовольно буркнула, держа руки в карманах. Ногой пнула небольшой комок снега, заставляя его увеличиться по пути в размерах, но былого наслаждения это не принесло, только губы поджала, да подняла взгляд на Родерика. Тот стоял, замерев, ожидая моего вердикта - согласна ли я им заняться, или не особо. Но если так призадуматься... Ну не буду же я тварью такой. Как ни крути, это мои дети наворотили дел, создав мне своей шалостью очередную головную боль. Да и мы с Франкенштейном не уследили, и это, пожалуй, стоит выделить в первую очередь.  
  
\- Ну так... Ты возьмешься? - осторожно переспросил бывший правитель благородных, на что я только устало выдохнула, и кивнула головой. Все-таки я ответственный человек. А вот Родерик, демонстрируя свою радость, явно казался ребенком в теле взрослого.   
  
\- А ну-ка ша, успокоился! - махнула на него рукой, а потом мягко указала направление, в котором его посылала. И жаль, что не в эротические дали. - Будешь себя так вести - рука не дернется тебя обрить под ноль. Будешь сверкать не только своими фарами, мистер бывший монарх.  
  
\- Ну вот ты злыдня такая, нет бы порадоваться чужому счастью! - воскликнул Родерик, поднимая руки таким образом, будто хочет мольбы возносить в небо. Ну а я не преминула его, когда тот проходил мимо, подтолкнуть в плечо, придавая ускорения. - Ай!  
  
\- Чужое счастье, которое базируется на моих страданиях, меня не интересует и не радует, - весомо заявила благородному. А когда тот повернулся ко мне, с жалобным выражением лица потирая "пострадавшее" плечо (драма такая, будто я неизвестно как сильно его толкнула!) мне оставалось только вскинуть бровь. - Радуйся что под зад не зарядила. Клоун.  
  
\- Зато - счастливый! - ехидно хохотнул Родерик, чуть ли не перебежками удаляясь от меня, на что я только головой покачала.   
  
Из леса мы выдвинулись, особо не привлекая ничьего внимания. Все-таки, время было ранее, и даже если учесть, что большинство народа из нашей тусовки не спали, то явно создавали такое впечатление - не выходили из кемперов, не шумели внутри них, даже не особо к окнам подходили. Только в кемпере Кадисов, где временно образовалась наша тусовка, было относительно шумно. Скользнув ловко в мысли своего любимого, отметила, что тот полностью поглощен происходящим - пока оба Ноблесс были в порядке и ни в чем не нуждались, можно было и детьми заняться. А наши две принцессы и самый младшенький принц показывали просто чудеса приспособления к реалиям современного мира - такой прессинг Музаке устроили, ловко скользя то с темы крови, то на их отношения с Гардой, что Франки невероятно гордился, даже не думая их пресекать.  
  
\-  _Дорогой,_ \- мягко отозвалась, чтобы не испугать внезапным ощущением присутствия, но мужу было не впервые, так что отреагировал он более, чем спокойно. -  _В какой шкале оцениваешь послушность нашей мелкотни?  
  
\- На приличном уровне. А что? -_ Франкенштейн заинтересовано "высунул мордочку", пытаясь проникнуть в мои мысли, и просмотреть, что я задумала, но я ловко выставила блок на ту часть разума, где появлялись мысли о намерениях. Там пока что мрак и безнадега, а волновать любимого я не желала.   
  
_\- Бросай их тогда на попечительство Кадисов, а сам сбегай в гостиницу, проверь что там с завтраком, -_ тяжело вздохнула, отметив что супруг больше волнуется неизвестностью и тем, что скрываю от него что-то. - _Родерика буду подстригать. А то с такой прической всех поголовно распугает.  
  
\- Удачи,_ \- в мысленном позыве, сформулированным в одно слово было и сочувствие, и понимание, и даже толика веселости. Ну-ну, припомню я тебе это, если случиться нечто подобное и выкручиваться будешь ты. - _Я с удовольствием займусь организационными вопросами путешествия, как мы и договаривались в самом его начале._   
  
Вот ведь зараза... Зараза и хитрюга, стебется надо мной еще, будто мне мало "радостей". Но стимул побыстрее со всем закончить у меня появился, это факт, поэтому я послала ему ощущение ехидной улыбки по нашей связи, в ответ получив веселость, соответствующую смеху. А потом и Родерика оперативно под локоть прихватила, направляясь в наш с любимым кемпер. С поставленной перед собой задачей я справлюсь на ура, сомнений нет. Но вот то, что моя будущая жертва улыбается от уха до уха, по крайней мере удивляло.   
  
\- Ты чего такой радостный? - уже заходя в кемпер спросила у Родерика, и ловко подхватив табуретку с кухни - передала благородному одним жестом зовя его наверх. - Не боишься, что налажаю с прической, или тут больше уверенность, что подлецу все к лицу?  
  
\- Нет-не-ет, - с какой-то хитринкой отозвался экс-правитель, и поставил табуретку туда, куда я указала, перед зеркалом. А сама мотнулась за ножницами, бритвой и полотенцем, то могло бы прикрыть плечи благородного. А то еще потом разнесет остатки своей волосни везде, где можно и нельзя. - Ты такая же как Злыдень, а его я уже изучить успел. Вы в лепешку разобьетесь, но сделаете все идеально.   
  
\- Ну знаешь ли... - я хмыкнула, зайдя в комнату во всеоружии и рывком усадила Родерика на табуретку, закидывая полотенце на его плечи одним слитым движением. - Мы похожи, да все же отличаемся. Да и... Вдруг рука дернется, и оттяпаю что-то не то, - намерено задумчиво посмотрела на голову Родерика, и заметив, как тот смешался от неожиданности - мысленно ухмыльнулась. Вот в такой обстановке работать милее будет в разы! Никто не отменял ма-а-аленькой эмоциональной мести.


	208. Часть 204

На завтрак удалось не опоздать, даже прийти чуть раньше перед назначенным часом. К счастью, с волосами Родерика особых проблем не было, каждая его прядка была послушная, так что процесс пошел достаточно быстро. Его самого я послала в собственный кемпер, чтобы смыл с тела и головы лишние волоски, а сама рванула сюда, как только быстренько убралась. Зайдя в зал, увидела, что Франкенштейн занял мне местечко возле себя предусмотрительно усадив туда близняшек. И к моему удивлению - сделал он это вовсе не зря - народа уже собралось достаточно, такими темпами, сможем даже раньше начать, а то из кемперов то и дело кто-то выходил, направляясь в столовую, пусть и задерживаясь по пути. Обратив свой взгляд на детей и мужа не могла не улыбнуться. Детки, пользуясь тем, что Франки с непривычно неловким видом готовит им завтрак, и ушел в себя - штурмовали оборотня.  
  
\- Дядя Музака, ну пожалуйста, - интонация Виктории не была просящей, а скорее - возмущенной и оскорбленной. - Ты что, дядя, не веришь нам? Мы же уже большие!  
  
\- Да, точно, - добавила Фрэн, заставив Музаку поджать губы и зыркнуть в сторону Франкенштейна, с очевидной надеждой на то, что он угомонит нашу детвору. Не хотелось бы его расстраивать, но... Любимый явно сильно в себя ушел, даже в мыслях был полный хаос, из которого фиг что вычленишь, кроме основных функций, то он сейчас выполнял - насыпать шоколадные шарики в мисочки.   
  
\-  _Эй, ты чего такой в воду опущенный?_ \- мысленно спросила у мужа, уже подходя к столу. У него в мыслях на минутку стало тихо, а потом пронеслись картинки, что стали причиной столь упаднического настроя любимого, но слишком хаотичны, чтобы хоть что-либо можно было понять.   
  
_\- Мастер, он..._ \- с некоторым удивлением посмотрела на Кадиса, что чинно сидел возле своего брата, и с деловитым видом перекидывал по тарелке яичницу, словно не зная, за какой кусок ему взяться в первую очередь. Ну, вроде как жив, цел, вскоре и будет сыт, так что оставалось только послать любимому по нашей связи эмоции недоумения. И в ответ, вместе с эмоциями тихого огорчения, появились более упорядоченные вспышки воспоминаний. Впервые мне от отчаяния любимого хотелось рассмеяться - тот так сильно расстроился лишь одним фактом, что Рейзел решил освободиться от порхания над ним своего контрактора, и чуть ли не в ультимативной форме заявил, что сам себя обслужит при завтраке, доверяя Франкенштейну лишь чай - все-таки, более умелого в подобных делах нужно было бы еще подыскать.  
  
- _Тебе радоваться надо, а не горюниться. Твой Мастер наконец-то начинает жить, как полагается! Дети так быстро дорастают,_ \- мысленно всхлипнула притворно, словил на себя немую обиду и рассмеялась. Тем самым - поймала на себе взгляды остальных, кто еще не успел отметить моего приближения. Джин-Хо сонно отлепил голову от столешницы, чуть выпрямившись, Мэй помахала мне рукой, Эшлин прервала разговор, чтобы приветственно кивнуть с улыбкой на устах, а Музака посмотрел на меня, как на спасительницу народа. Скрытый намек в глазах последнего я проигнорировала, желая, чтобы этот цирк с конями уже закончился, и чтобы экс-вожак оборотней наконец-то подчинился уговорам наших детей. Как ни крути, а нам его кровь действительно все еще нужна будет. Девочки, заметив, куда я держу путь, тут же сделали мне место, садясь прямо на колени растерянному оборотню.   
  
\- Давай я дальше сама, помогу, - попросила у Франки уже вслух, легким движением передвигая мисочки с насыпанными хлопьями прямо перед собой, и почувствовала, как обида мужа сменяется в не слишком скрываемое раздражение. И должна признать - это было немного заразно, хоть и причины у нас были разные - у Франкенштейна - от того, что не поддерживаю его, а у меня, что перед гостиницей уже собралась приличная толпа наших, которые, почему-то, заходить внутрь не спешили. От того, чтобы резко не скатиться в явную демонстрацию своих ощущений нас с мужем спасали только моськи детей. Для вида - виноватые, а в самом деле - удовлетворенные. Ну и отдельным пунктом то, что Музака, осознав что помощи ему ждать неоткуда, похоже проходил фазу смирения с неизбежным.   
  
\- Какие у нас планы после завтрака? - поинтересовалась Мэй намазывая тост маслом. Я же чуть расслабилась, слыша какафонию знакомых голосов и шагов из коридора возле столовой. Что бы там недавно не происходило, все явно решили, что лучше будет обратно вернуться в здание. - Куда-нибудь пойдем?   
  
\- Я за то, чтобы поспать, - пробурчал Джин-Хо. Его опухшие синяки под глазами говорили о том, что парень всю ночь провел за ноутбуком. Что же он так не ценит свое здоровье, что готов ночи не досыпать, лишь бы подольше посидеть за техникой? Ладно, Тао - он и после двух суток держится бодрячком, сверх-человек, что ни говори. Но Джин-Хо?  
  
\- О-о-о, планы у нас сегодня - закачаешься, - с улыбкой ответила Мэй и справившись не в меру быстрее подготовлением завтрака, чем Франки, подала детям тарелки с молоком и шоколадными шариками. Франкенштейн же колдовал над завтраком для меня, чувствуя неловкость. И что было самое неожиданное для меня - не по поводу своей личной драмы, а чувствуя себя неловко с тем, что я сижу нежрамши, и делаю за него его работу. Эх, взяться ли мне еще и за его социализацию? - После завтрака идем в музей, - опять посмотрела на Санву, возвращаясь к ответу на вопрос, - потом обед, и как только наступит темнота... - выдержала паузу, глядя на своих детей. Все-таки, этот пункт нашей экскурсии точно им понравится. - Нанесем визит Санта Клаусу!  
  
Виктория, Генрих и Фрэнсис восторженно загалдели, оправдывая мои скромные ожидания, но скрип двери которую кто-то закрыл, привлек их внимание и невольно отвлек от радостной новости. А на пороге мы могли узреть Родерика с обновленной прической, явно умытого и причесанного. Пока благородный взглядом проехался по сидящим в столовой, в ожидании реакции остальных, я отметила только, что выглядит все сносно, так сказать, порадовалась новому умению. Потом правда, чуть ли не сразу, нахмурилась предостерегающе под стать Франкенштейну - все-таки, кто его знает, этого Родерика, вдруг он снова начнет нам на детей наезжать? А так-то хоть от бывшего правителя чувствуется легкий страх, как гарант, что на сегодняшний день дети от него больше не получат никаких потрясений. Только вот страха своего он упрямо не показывал - подошел к общему столу, держа расслабленно руки в карманах и будто бы ничего особого не произошло - обратился к Эшлин.   
  
\- Ну что, эти остолопы еще не успели сожрать всего? - с несколько залихватской улыбкой спросил он у полукровки.  
  
\- Да нет конечно, присаживайтесь, - хмыкнула Эшлин, отодвигая пустой стул, и на него плюхнулся Родерик.   
  
\- На "ты", дорогая, мы же договаривались, - махнул он рукой, в этот момент становясь особенно похожим на подростка, пытающегося найти себя и то, что ему по духу, и по той причине показывал поведение, абсолютно не сочетающееся с внешним видом  
  
\- Боже, не в ту степь, так в другую его несет, - ничего мне не оставалось, кроме как прикрыть лицо ладошкой и горестно вздохнуть. Впрочем, скривившийся недовольно Франкенштейн явно поддерживал мое мнение, что не могло не радовать.  
  
\- Где? Где остальное? - Мэй неосознанно вытянула руки к вошедшему.   
  
\- Мама превращается в маньяка, - хмыкнул Джин-Хо, немного выпрямившись даже. Хотя, явно не выглядел шокированным, в отличии от некоторых наших благородных, к примеру - Лудиса, Региса и Кея. - Вы кому-то проспорили, Родерик-ним?   
  
\- Я? Проспорил? Пф-ф, - бывший Лорд погладил себя по ежику волос, а потом поймал кончик прядки что раньше была до талии, а сейчас - даже до локтя не доставала. - Я решил имидж сменить, вот, столько веков одно и то же, - на этих словах как-то странно зажглись глаза Рагара, а я издевательски хохотнула. Не в мою смену будешь себе приписывать ложный прогресс, жучара, точно не в мою смену. Правда, перегибать слишком тоже не стала, решив обойтись более мягкой подколкой.  
  
\- Ну да, ну да, а твоими стилистками были Вика и Фрэн, - сдала девочек с потрохами прямо при всех, и обе стали ожидаемо стыдливо отводить взгляд, усиленно изучая потолок. И за компанию с ними - Генри. Не перестаю удивляться тому, насколько они преуспели в выражении чувств мимикой.   
  
\- Где же остальное, - все еще не могла придти в себя Санву, явно грезя волосами Родерика. На секунду мне даже стало жаль, что не предупредила мужа, чтобы убираясь - оставил те пучки прядками, что сделали наши дети.   
  
_\- Они и так уже ни на что не годились,_ \- коротко и мысленно не согласился муж. _\- Все спутанные, пока бы их расчесывала - растеряла бы все._   
  
\- Нуна, ты ведь не хочешь забрать себе этот мусор?! - с негодованием строго сказал Раэль, на что Санву смутилась. - Современная людская мода не вызывает симпатии или понимания, - добавил он, а я чуть ли не прыснула смехом, когда поняла, что Раэль подумал, что дети всерьез могли считаться парикмахерами. Не, не спорю, возможно в будущем и станут, но не сейчас же!  
  
\- Думаю Родерик-ниму не следует останавливаться на этом, - усилием воли сдерживая смех сказал еще недавно пускающий слюни на стол Джин-Хо. Видать, эта картина стихийного превращения Родерика в модника-сковородника взбодрила его порядочно, хоть и неизвестно, на как долго. - Тем более под такую сильную прическу не так сложно подобрать одежду. Вот, посмотрите, что сейчас модно.   
  
И он протянул телефон Бенго, чтобы тот передал его до бывшего лорда. Уж не знаю, что там было точно, но судя по тому, что краем глаза отметила яркий зеленый цвет - явно что-то отбегающее от нормы и от самого понятия современной моды. Хотя, об этом можно было догадаться и по волне веселья, что исходила как от Джин-Хо, так и от снайпера, что передавал телефон дальше, по цепочке. Девайс тут же перешел к Эшлин, что глянув в экран, хрюкнула от смеха и чуть ли не сразу сделала вид, что подавилась пищей, чтобы скрыть свою веселость от сидящего рядышком Родерика. Правда вот на это бурно отреагировал Музака, рывком вскочив на ноги и причитал, расспрашивая Эшлин об ее состоянии. Хорошо, что девочки с его колен ужа пересели ко мне, чтобы удобно поесть, но все равно испугались такого, натурально и не притворно вздрогнув всем телом.   
  
\- Ты что, совсем из ума выжил, так резко вскакивать? - злобно пророкотал Франки, прижимая к себе Генриха, что чуть растеряно поглядывал на оборотня, заметно волнуясь. При том, из ауры мужа сочилось огромное облегчение. Невольно хмыкнула, как только поняла, какой у него был мотив поступить подобным образом - скинуть лишнее напряжение, что уже успело скопиться за это утро. И вот, хоть я и обычно не поддерживала подобного поведения ни у кого, в этом случае была готова даже принять активное участие - в случае Музаки лишним это никак не будет.  
  
\- Потолок решил собой пробить? - с такой же интонацией пророкотала, чувствуя, как девочки в моих руках расслабляются. - Все мы, конечно понимаем, что ты пустоголовый, но демонстрировать это зачем? Только работников отеля лишним ремонтом расстроишь.   
  
\- Да при чем тут это?! Эшлин... - попытался защитить себя оборотень, но куда там, тем более, когда я придумала как еще можно эту ситуацию вывернуть в свою пользу.   
  
\- А может ты уже прекратишь так опекать свою дочь? - едко спросил Франкенштейн, прищурив глаза. - Взрослый мужик, а не понимаешь, что такое - слегка закашляться? Ты уже переходишь границы, Музака, это перебор. Ты сменяешься в помешанную наседку.   
  
\- Точно, - поддакнула на слова мужа. - Если так и будет продолжаться, то ты вырастишь Эшлин совершенно не самостоятельной, а себе устроишь маниакальное расстройство.  
  
\- Я забочусь! - не согласился он.   
  
\- Да видим мы, как ты заботишься! Своего ребенка вечно пугаешь, и теперь еще и наших пугать умудряешься! - пророкотал Франкенштейн, а я не без скрытого удовольствия отметила, как благородные растерянно наблюдали за картиной, явно прикидывая, будет ли уместным в случае нашей буйности где-то спрятаться. Где - не знаю, под столом, например. И судя по тому, как косился Кей на нас - надо с этим цирком заканчивать. И лучше всего показать Музаке свою уверенность, глядишь - растеряется от резкой смены темы, которую я задумала.  
  
\- Теперь посмей только отказать моим детям в заборе крови, - сказала это спокойно, но с привычным мне, серьезным выражением лица - в голосе лед, глаза резали взглядом, будто скальпелем. Музака от подобного растерялся, как я и ожидала, так что внутри я возликовала.   
  
\- Но они же еще дети, - несмотря на уверенный голос, аура показывала настоящее положение дел. - А если они что-то не то сделают?   
  
\- Сомневаешься в своей регенерации или боишься легкой боли? - спросила, добавив немного издевки в голос, нарочно не отрицая того, что он сказал. Ведь что-то не так могло случиться, нечестно было бы это отрицать, но не убьют же они его, здоровенного оборотня, тоненькими иголочками!   
  
\- Ладно, - буркнул он, без энтузиазма ковыряясь в тарелке с яичницей, аналогичной как у Рейзела. И мы тут же расплылись в улыбке и мы с Франки, и дети. В одинаково хитрой улыбке. А Виктория, очевидно чувствуя себя безнаказанной и возбужденной перспективами, поцеловала воздух в моем направлении.   
  
\- Мамочка, ты лучшая.   
  
\- А ты меня так не баловала, - надулся Джин-Хо, поглядывая в сторону Мэй и явно выдохнув свободнее от того, что все разрешилось мирно.   
  
\- Пха, ты не был таким же милым, - фыркнула Санву.   
  
\- Спасибо, мамуля, - хохотнул парень и откинувшись на стуле прикрыл глаза. Через секунду он уже спал. Ну и быстро же он... Такое ощущение, будто совсем не спал с тех пор как снег выпал! Шинву, что как раз зашел к нам в столовую, но еще не вникнул во всю обстановку, отметил, что Джин-Хо отключился. Видимо, просто пройти мимо он не мог и сразу ловко перевесил кресло парня, от чего тот завалился назад.   
  
\- Подъем, Джин-Хо, твой ноутбук барахлит! - воскликнул рыжик и тут же получил метко запущенную салфетку. Впрочем, вместо того, чтобы растеряться, он лишь ее поймал и зевнул, присаживаясь возле Юны.   
  
\- Сам-то не лучше, перфоратором тебя не добудишься, - немного ворчливо отметила школьница, и Кирилл, сидящий возле нее, только ухмыльнулся.   
  
\- Мой ноутбук, мой ноутбук, - в полудреме стонал Джин-Хо, протирая глаза. - Йонг, ты снова его колой залил?! Мой..., - он огляделся, вникнув в обстановку и немного стряхнув с себя сон, в потом фыркнул. - Шуточки, у тебя, Шинву, как у моего братца, детские.   
  
\- Ты бы пошел и поспал, необязательно с нами идти, - посоветовала ему Мэй, коротко взглянув, как он поднимается.   
  
\- Не могу. С вами я не пойду, но у меня дел много, я должен программу дописать, прежде чем мы домой вернемся. Поэтому я возьму кофе и к себе.   
  
\- Джин-Хо, ты что? - остановила его, глядя снизу вверх, исподлобья. Интересно получается, значит - у нас тут пройдет месяц, а у них - намного меньше времени, а он с какой-то программой не успевает? Да будь он у себя в мире - не успел бы точно, а так - времени у него останется предостаточно. - Если не идешь с нами, то только ради того, чтобы проспаться.   
  
\- Мы предупреждали, насчет сорванных ночей, - добавил от себя мой любимый, глядя на парня в похожей тональности. Дети, наблюдая за этим явно решили, что они - не менее авторитетны чем мы и решили так же вмешаться.   
  
\- Дядя Джин-Хо, маму надо слушаться, - покачала головой Фрэнсис, цокая языком, от чего все за столом стали посмеиваться. - Наши мамочки знают, что лучше для нас.   
  
\- И как наказать в случае чего. Верно Тао? - названный тут же шире открыл глаза, под которыми так же были заметные мешки, от усталости. Второй, блин, мастер клавиатуры и монитора. Или у них особая техника сна большей эффективности, которой они пытаются овладеть без особого успеха?   
  
\- Конечно, Шефиня, это особо, ха-ха, - хакер неловко засмеялся и окружающие уже не стали сдерживать смешков.  
  
\- Хо...хорошо, тогда я спать, - Джин-Хо ответил заикаясь и не сводя глаз с Тао, очевидно, помнил мои и Мэй наказания, и эта перспектива его напугала. Будто побоявшись, что мы передумаем и его остановим, он поспешил удрать поскорее.   
  
\- Думаешь и правда ушел отдыхать? - с сомнением спросил Бенго Мэй.   
  
\- Мы узнаем когда вернемся, - девушка пожала плечами, а мы, не найдя что добавить, безмолвно продолжили завтрак, и нашему примеру последовали остальные.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Когда завтрак закончился, и все были насытившиеся, мы с Франки тут же ловко распределили народ по кемперам и двинули в путь, в музей Арктикум. По нашим скромным надеждам, думали, что понравиться там всем - все-таки, музей маленьким не был, да и было много интересного - стеклянной купол с ориентировкой на север, зал, в котором крутили медиашоу, показывающие нечто максимально похоже с тем, как выглядит северное сияние, познавательные экспозиции, к которым можно прикоснуться, изумительные инсталляции. Не знаю, лично я - предвкушала такой отдых. А вместе со мной - и дети. Поэтому, когда мы подходили к полукруглому входу в здание, те вовсю прыгали уже от нетерпения. Муж повернулся к остальным, объясняя что и к чему, и мы прошли внутрь, сразу выходя в зал, где на потолке были массивные, продолговатые купола, длинной на все помещение и заканчивающееся стеной из стекла.   
  
\- Сейчас он не настолько красочный, как вечером, - тут же на входе предупредила всех, на потом мягко улыбнулась. - Все-таки, тогда можно и на северное сияние полюбоваться, а не только на экспонаты. Но признайте, он и сейчас захватывает дух, - легко указала она на стеклянную стену, сейчас до половины заваленную снегом, чего обычного в это время года увидеть было обычно невозможно.   
  
\- Я насмотрелся на снег, - пробурчал Раэль. Эх, и вечно эта язва недовольная. - Что мы здесь будем делать? Любоваться на снежных баб? Их и дети слепить могли, - не знаю, то ли подействовало то, что я показательно скривилась, то ли общая атмосфера, но не только мне и моим приближенным удалось проигнорировать Кертье, но так же остальной группе наших путешественников, включая недавно прибывшего Кея.   
  
Стоило нам пройти кассы и небольшой коридорчик, ведущий к ним, мы вышли в огромную залу сделанную в светлых тонах, и со стеклянным тоннелем на потолке. Единственными яркими пятнами были картины. Представляющие природу Финляндии, и не только, нарисованные как местными художниками, так и заграничными. Оглянувшись, я поняла, что этот зал здесь считался эдаким островком живописи - других картин, кроме тех, воплощенных на холсте красками, не было. Зато внизу был еще один уровень, куда можно было пройти в обратном пути, так же как и на небольшую площадку, где можно было любоваться природой. Что же, нечего сказать, архитектурные решения здесь были довольно интересными и не банальными. Такое мне уже нравилось.  
  
Порадовавшись немного про себя, я со скромной улыбкой взглянула на своих спутников, и поняла, что всего того, что отметила я, они не увидели. И словно желая себя оправдать - стали медленно и не спеша прохаживаться мимо стен, болтая и рассматривая чужой труд. Далеко разве что не стали забредать, видимо, послушавшись наших указаний и все мы передвигались небольшой группкой. Успели, пожалуй, облазить все - и экспонаты людей и животных, помогающие лучше представить себе жизнь и существование людей в этой стране на протяжности нескольких веков. И интерактивные экспозиции испробовали, и мультимедийные презентации просмотрели, как например - имитацию северного сияния, и видео касательно убытков, что понесла здешняя природа при взрыве ЧАЭС, что донеслись аж досюда. Да даже аудиозаписи послушали все вместе, с не меньшим, чем у наших малявок, интересом слушая звуки, которые издают здешние животные.  
  
Как жемчужинку на торте, мы с Франкенштейном повели народ в залу с более современными экспонатами. Недавние находки археологов, как например выловленная мина - привет от сбегающих от красной армии нацистов. Но не только о второй мировой войне здесь шла речь, скорее, тут затрагивалось чуть ли не все, касающееся определенного временного отрезка - от технических прорывов, до гастрономических. И конечно же, здесь было так же и изобретение моего гения. К нему-то мы народ и повели в первую очередь, чтобы пошушукаться и поделиться тем, что это такое в самом деле. Правда, не многие впечатлились тем, что Франкенштейн изобрел тогда биоизменяемые хирургические имплантанты - наверное, чего-то такого от него и ожидали. Потом уже можно будет позволить все разбрестись, если будет желание. А то уставшими выглядят повально все, хорошо хоть что в сон никого не клонило. И так, как я и подозревала, никто особо сильно от группы не отдалялся.   
  
Возможно, именно поэтому, собрать всех после этого пристального изучения музея и потащить в местное кафе, забивая его до отказа, задачей оказалось очень простой. Да и народ этой идеей воодушевился - многие сразу заказали себе кофе, только потом раздумывая о возможных закусках. Хорошо хоть, что многие решили помаяться своей неопределенностью в выборе у стойки выдачи кофе, а не сразу у кассы, мучая стоящую там девушку всевозможными вопросами, как к примеру - Шинву. Пришлось его оттуда оттаскивать, чтобы медитировал себе на пирожные в сторонке, а не мешал остальным. Вон, Бенго и Санву вообще огромные молодцы - одними из первых пришли, первыми заказали, и сидят себе теперь, тихонько переговариваясь, видимо, обсуждают увиденное.   
  
Все было до того мирно, что не будь мы в музее - заподозрила бы неладное. И наши все вместе, собраны, никто не потерялся, никто не рассорился, все спокойны и даже радостны. Да что тут говорить, если даже Раэль не приставал ни к кому, не язвил, и не пытался даже корчить из себя кого-то лучше всех окружающих. Только тихонько сидел с остальной частью наших гостей из другого мира, да чай пил. Правда, не реагируя и не слушая их разговоров, судя по тому что Санву уже не раз называла Снежной Королевой, что стрелок радостно подхватывал. Ну, мое дело не хитрое - не выеживается и сидит тихо? Пусть сидит и дальше. А если кто заинтересован в его развитии, и том, как он себя чувствует... Ну что я могу сказать? Удачи, разве что. Но сейчас мне не хотелось обращаться к этой потенциальной добродетели, а к нашим собравшимся здесь ребятам.   
  
\- Итак, дорогие мои, - хлопнула в ладошки, поднимаясь, чтобы уж все наверняка обратили внимание, и потом не говорили, что они не слышали. - Пока доедем до деревни Санта Клауса, уже стемнеет. Так что я предлагаю сразу отправиться туда, а не тащиться обратно в отель. Никто не возражает? Или есть те, кому очень надо в отель?  
  
\- Не, ни кому не надо, - уверенно ответила за всех Мэй.   
  
\- Э, погоди, а Джин-Хо? - спросил Бенго, а я чувствовала, как медленно краснею. Вот уж замоталась, что забыла о том, что мы одного товарища на хозяйстве оставили!   
  
\- Он уже слишком взрослый чтобы верить в Са... - Мэй запнулась посмотрев на наших детей. - Ам, я хотела сказать, чтобы кататься на санях Санты. Да, так и хотела сказать, - Бенго, явно не уверовав ее словам, и поняв, что она действительно хотела сказать, посмотрел с некоторым сомнением взгляд на великовозрастных братьев Ноблесс, но благоразумно промолчал занявшись какао.  
  
\- Точно, Джин-Хо, - тихо произнесла это, чтобы перед остальными не хвастаться своей забывчивостью и молча взглянула на Франкенштейна. - Дадим отоспаться, или потащим его с нами?   
  
\- Думаю, благоразумно будет дать ему выбор, - лаконично отозвался Рейзел, степенно попивая кофе, заметив, что Франки немного смешался от такой постановки вопроса и не знал, какой вариант будет лучше.   
  
\- Я мигом с ним свяжусь! - тут же воскликнул Тао и выбежал в коридор, тем самым покинув кафе, уже на ходу доставая телефон из кармана. Чуть прищурилась, глядя на это. То ли нашего хакера так возбудило кофе, то ли радуется перспективе посещения Санты (что тоже исключать нельзя, наши модифицированные словно дети переростки), то ли еще что-то, о чем я уж точно знать не желаю. Но не желаю, не значит, что не должна. Правда, мысль толком развить мне не дали.   
  
\- Интересно, а можно будет у Санты попросить подарок? - спросила Мэй, будто это вовсе не она только что разговаривала с нами, как взрослый, рассудительный человек. Вот уж не знаю, то ли она сама по себе такая, то ли это ей привил Франкенштейн ее мира, но вливаться эмоционально в окружающее ее общество она умеет не хуже, чем в том же обществе выделяться нестандартным поведением. - Ой, а мы его вообще увидим?   
  
\- Думаю, есть шанс что увидим, - со скрытым удовольствием ответила на вопрос Мэй, незначительно улыбнувшись. Не стоит ведь всем преждевременно знать, что я уже обо всем позаботилась - и чтобы Санта был, и чтобы его дорогие друзья-олени были запряжены и готовы, и чтобы подарки какие-то нашлись... В конце-концов, никто мне не может запретить немного побаловать других сюрпризами. Тем более, учитывая что в этот раз они - более чем приятные!   
  
\- Супер, - Мэй довольно коротко прокомментировала мое завуалированное обещание и оставила на столе пустую чашку из-под какао. - Никогда не сидела у Санты на коленях.   
  
\- За-зачем тебе сидеть на коленях какого-то мужчины?! - подскочил на месте Раэль, будто только проснулся, но Мэй не обратила на него внимания, точно так же, как и он не обращал до этого внимания на их с Бенго разговоры. Уважаю, идеальная месть.  
  
\- А зачем сидеть у Санты на коленях? - не сдержал и своего изумления Бенго. - Мы, мы все должны будем так сделать?   
  
\- Да нет конечно, - с легкой улыбочкой вмешалась в этот спор, что бы парни случаем не сделали тут нам бунт и не испортили такой хороший план на вечер. Правда, потом моя улыбка стала хитрой, и я решила, что в подобной ситуации ну уж точно лишним не будет немного просветить Раэля и Бенго касательно всех аспектов деяний Санта Клауса и его аналогов в других народах. Особенно Раэлю. - Может он и не захочет брать вас на колени? Ведь непослушным детям Санта дает только угли да розги. Так что смотрите, парни, будьте паиньками, Санта все-все видит, - сказав это, еще и покачала пальчиком, чтобы не стали дуться и возмущаться сразу. Да и... Нельзя, что ли, немного им нервы потрепать? Меня-то никто особо не жалеет, вечно придумывая себе веселье за счет беспокойства других.   
  
\- Слышал, Шинву? Берегись, - легко сказала Эшлин, поддерживая меня, и еще и разрядила тем самым обстановку. Эх, ей Санта точно подарит что-то большое и классное, уж я за этим самолично присмотрю.   
  
\- А сама-то?! - тем временем погрозил ей пальцем Шинву, но сжался, чувствуя на себе взгляд Музаки. Впрочем, оборотень долго грозным не пробыл, просто так наблюдать за этим я уж точно не собиралась. Ну совсем он нас не слушает, только сегодня за завтраком говорили же на эту тему!   
  
\- Будешь третировать молодежь - получишь от меня особые угольки, - коротко пророкотала на этого бугая, и запал Музаки тут же потух, словно спичка на дожде. Ну, так то лучше. Не убирая, на всякий случай, мрачной решительности с лица, я повернулась к Мэй, Бенго и Раэлю. Последние двое переглянулись, будто желая прочитать мысли друг друга, снайпер поник головой в жесте полного смирения своей судьбой, а вот Раэль, будто его противоположность, сжал пальцы так словно держал оружие духа, не многим отличаясь от меня в плане мимики.   
  
\- Глава клана не будет сидеть на чьих-то коленях, - прошептал, а точнее, чуть ли не прошипел мелкий Кертье, на что Мэй тяжело выдохнула. - Посмотрим, силен ли он, этот Клаус.   
  
\- Во мне три кружки какао, фух, даже идти сложно, - снова вздохнула она. - А ведь у Санты тоже будут угощать какао. Хм, мне нужен запасной желудок, - она нашла взглядом Франкенштейна. - Фланель, сделай мне запасной, для какао, а?   
  
\- Подойди-ка сюда Мэй, - окликнула Санву, мягко улыбнувшись. Подобная шалость, которую я задумала, как по мне, была вполне безобидной. А учитывая, что этот фокус я нашим приезжим еще толком не показывала - можно будет даже подписать под рождественскую магию.  
  
Как только Мэй подошла ко мне ближе, я тут же чуть удобнее расположила руку с моим браслетиком, что уже держала наготове. Оглянутся - лишним не было, поэтому я тут же воровато посмотрела по сторонам. Только убедившись, что никого, кроме наших, заинтересованного в том, что я делаю, не было, я начала действовать. Привычная схема - призвать экран, расположить его в сторону Санву, начать анализ, и подождав несколько минут - посмотреть показатели, а если что не понравиться - исправить. Тем самым исправляя не только результат осмотра этой чудной маго-техникой, но и настоящее здоровье стоящей передо мной девушки. Торжествующе улыбнулась, как только отметила, что все столбики встали в нужные, характерные для нормы, отметки и взглянула на Мэй, отзывая экран.   
  
\- Я вроде как убрала лишнюю загруженность желудка, - объяснила все еще молчавшей, что было непривычно, Санву. - Легче?   
  
\- Не надо дополнительного желудка? - с ухмылкой спросил Франкенштейн, дополняя меня, видимо, ради того, чтобы Мэй не подумала, что я ее слишком сильно опекаю.  
  
\- Ничего себе... - пораженная Мэй попрыгала на месте, похлопала себя по животу, потом оглядела всех веселым взглядом и облегченно выдохнула. - Так легко, будто и не пила три кружки... - потом она с прищуром посмотрела на моего любимого, будто подозревая его в чем-то недобрым, и заключила меня в удушающие объятия. - Мне тоже нужна такая полезная жена! Я ее забираю!   
  
\- Все, меня похищают, - невинно захлопала глазками, посмотрев на всех и каждого, кто наблюдал эту сценку. А народа не так-то много и было, видимо, Тао либо пошел не только позвонить, либо за ним потянулись другие и после звонка втянули в игры на снегу. Но срывать свой образ ради этого я не стала, дальше продолжая корчить из себя невинность. - Франкенштейн, спа-аса-ай, - притворно приложила руку ко лбу, желая изобразить обморок, но во время обнимашек это не было лучшей идеей. Ну ничего, и без этого все собравшиеся здесь беззлобно хохочут над всей этой картиной, так что можно сказать, что мне получилось этой невинной выходкой расслабить не только себя, но и остальных.


	209. Часть 205

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С наступающим!   
> Дорогие мои друзья, сегодня очевидный праздник для абсолютно всей планеты :3 По этому поводу, моя новая глава сегодня в праздничном климате, я старалась, чтобы подарить вам немного сказочного настроения <3 Желаю всем-всем-всем, чтобы все невзгоды, проблемы и страдания остались в прошлом году, а чтобы в новом появились новые поводы для радости, ощущение счастья, словом, все что хорошее! Надеюсь, что прода будет одним из тех хороших вещей для вас ^w^  
> Крепко целую и тепло обнимаю  
> С Новым Годом!

В деревню Санта Клауса мы все отправились прошлым составом - Джин-Хо, как только к нему дозвонился Тао, сумел-таки понять суть вопроса и сонным голосом отказался, к преогромной обиде Тао - даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы сбросить звонок. Почему нашего хакера подобное так задело мы были без понятия, но и будучи искренними, не особо вникали. По крайней мере, я с Франкенштейном. Все-таки, тогда время немного поджимало, и слушать словоизлияния модифицированного, которые точно бы растянулись, у нас банально не было как. Поэтому, наскоро всех распихав по кемперам мы отправились к месту назначения. По пути ничего особенно интересного не происходило - из музея в деревню было как рукой подать, да и мне пришлось позвонить, чтобы уточнить, что все договоренности в силе. Но зато прибыли мы все радостные и предвкушающие, причем, по улыбкам других, покидающих кемпера - не только мы с мужем и детьми.  
  
\- Ну как? - как только большинство из нас уже нас уже насмотрелись на красоты дворика этой деревни, с уютными даже на вид избушками, и собрались у главного входа в здание, я повернулась к остальным. Ну, и подхватила на руки Фрэнсис, что то и дело пыталась взлететь из-за того, что переволновалась. - Все готовы?  
  
\- Может нам надо было для Санты подарок приготовить? - забеспокоилась Мэй, глядя в мою сторону несколько жалобно. - Он то всем дарит, а ему?  
  
\- Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, Мэй, - коротко ответила ей, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не хмыкнуть. Мы с Франки заплатили кругленькую сумму за сегодняшние развлечения, так что я было более чем уверенная, что никто в обиде не останется точно.  
  
Все так же с Фрэнсис, сидящей у меня на согнутом локте, я подошла к большой, массивной двери, и нажав на ручку, с небольшим скрипом ее открыла. Хорошо хоть что вовремя Франки поднырнул под руку, делая вид, что это он открыл, а то у наших гидов могли бы появиться вполне закономерные вопросы. Как, к примеру, хрупкая с виду девушка смогла открыть эту тяжеленную дверь без видимых усилий, да и еще с ребенком на руках, причем, далеко не годовалым грудновичком (с виду, конечно же, "по паспорту" ведь им не положено даже и сидеть самостоятельно). Но все обошлось, муж меня прикрыл, да и работников еще пока не было - только приближались к нам, устроив групповой забег по лестнице сверху вниз. И когда эта тройка остановилась перед нами, я позволила себе получше их рассмотреть - молодые, две девушки, один парень, все с профессиональным гримом, с накладными ушками, пестро одеты и в сапожках с загнутыми вверх носами. Типичные рождественские эльфы, как и привыкли их видеть все в масс-медия.  
  
\- Приветствуем наших гостей в доме Санта Клауса! - выделенные нам как провожатые, ребята тут же согнулись в пол, сверкая безупречными улыбками. И что самое интересное - их эмоции не слишком отличались от продемонстрированной улыбки. Обрадовались чему-то нестандартному в привычной работе? Или только рады бегать, приодетыми как эльфы и делать экскурсии? - Санта занят кру-углый год, все таки, подготовка к рождеству - дело сложное! - продолжила одна из собравшихся "эльфиек". - Но мы проведем вас по нашим имениям, и уверенны, что сумеем скрасить ваше время, пока Санта Клаус не освободиться. Вы ведь хотите небольшую экскурсию? - последний вопрос адресовался уже к малышам, на подростков девушка смотрела настороженно, вместе с ярко выраженной опаской, явно сомневаясь в том, что те верят еще в Санта Клауса. Школьники-то, может и да, уже не верят, но вот благородные ее точно удивят.  
  
\- Да-а-а! - наши обожаемые малыши тут же хором выразили свое согласие и восторг от происходящего. И совсем не были шокированы, в отличии от благородных, что наблюдали внимательно за хитросплетением лестниц и внутренним убранством. Ну... Что я могу сказать? Пусть смотрят, меньше шоком им будет потом.  
  
\- Наверное тут какао варят в огромном чане, - предположила Мэй, как -то в задумчиво поводя пальцами. - Не то, что подают в кафе, в маленьких стаканчиках.  
  
\- Так наверное и есть, - Эшлин, что шла возле Мэй, поддакнула, оглядываясь так интенсивно, что казалось, еще немного и шею себе свернет.  
  
В общем, не только наша полукровка подобным грешила. Признаться искреннее - я сама оглядывалась по сторонам пытаясь понять, что же меня смущает во всем этом. Нет, ничего меня не настораживало - то, что нас вели куда-то, куда обычных туристов не водили было понятно и объяснимо тем, что мы об этом обусловливались с организаторами раньше, попросив устроить самое настоящее волшебство. Не настораживали так же и все эти игрушки, мишура, лампочки и прочие украшения. Разве что немного удивило, что такое вешали в условно служебных переходах. Неужели здесь все так преданы своему делу, что наряжают тут все круглый год? Или успели все устроить за время нашего вызова? Не останавливая нашей компании, но так же и не вслушиваясь в то, что говорили наши гиды, я нахмурилась, глядя как нас уводят под землю, в подвальные помещения.   
  
\-  _Этого не было в договоре даже самой продвинутой ВИП экскурсии,_ \- мысленно подтвердил мои сомнения муж, в последний момент поймав за руку Генриха, что норовил побежать вперед. Становилось немного шумно, обстановка накалялась, и все украшения уже не казались красивыми, казались лишь прикрытием. Я посмотрела на мужа, а после выдохнула, чуть прикусив губу.   
  
\-  _Даже окажись что мы попали в тайный филиалл Союза - не пропадем,_ \- заверила его, намекая на нашу разношерстную компанию, где никто особо силами не обделен, но без особого убеждения. И вовсе не потому что сомневалась в возможной победе, если неприятный момент все-таки наступит.   
  
Просто... Мне казалось, что это вовсе не то. Здесь я не чувствовала опасности, ни на каком уровне, сознательном или нет. Здесь просто было не так, как я привыкла. Не так, как есть везде. Здесь и аура была своя, особенная. Прислушавшись к этому ощущению, и тому, что шептала мне интуиция, я послушно следовала за толпой и намекнула мужу, чтобы отпустил Генри, а сама отпустила девочек. Нехорошо было их лишать приключений только из-за нашей настороженности. Как только Фрэнсис освободилась от хватки моей ладони, меня словно ударило током - пришло понимание. Я здесь чувствовала ауру другого сильного существа, в которого верят. Вроде как и бог, но вроде и не до конца. И вся эта аура - принадлежала ему. Неужели мы действительно попали к Санта Клаусу? В смысле - к настоящему? Изумленно посмотрела на мужа, а тот не менее удивленно посмотрел на меня, а потом на то, что было за моей спиной.   
  
Развернувшись, я невольно ахнула. Мы вместе с Франкенштейном, ударившись в мысленный разговор, не сразу отметили, что остальные остановились, позволяя нам их обогнать. И теперь передо мной была скромная дверная арка, за которой, без никакой защиты, находился большущий цех. По другому подобное сооружение нельзя было назвать. Огромные машины, стоящие в ряд, каждая отличающаяся от другой, каждая производящая что-то другое. Ошарашенно глядела на эту картину, и на то, как все остановились перед порогом. А потом, будто кто щелкнул переключателем, я снова стала слышать окружающие звуки. Как и слова девушек-эльфов, которых их друг, похоже, был вынужден временно покинуть.  
  
\- Здесь у нас часть производства. Санта, конечно, иногда спасается покупками, если дети присылают ему довольно нестандартные поручения, - девушка закрутила один из своих локонов на пальце. - Конечно, чаще всего мы Санту выручаем с покупками - все-таки, он сильно занят! Но факт есть факт, что такое небольшое производство у нас имеется - так Санта может быть спокоен и не волноваться, что послушные дети останутся без подарков. Ведь какое это рождество, когда нет магии праздников и подарков? - наигранно испугалась эльфийка, но ее подруга, миловидная блондинка, тут же весело рассмеялась, стирая беспокойство с лица нашей малышни. Они-то девушек слушали, веря в каждое слово, будто в святое. И вот я даже не знала, не было ли у них к этому вполне закономерных оснований? Учитывая эту ауру и странное, подпольное производство игрушек?  
  
\- Эй, идемте за мной! - весело воскликнул парнишка-гид, что вернулся к нам, подзывая всех без исключения. - Некоторые из работников разрешили сделать тестирование игрушек!  
  
\- Ох, идем-идем! - тут же искреннее воодушевилась наша блондинистая провожатая, утягивая нашу малышню, в то время как ее коллега принялась за благородных. И верно, после наших детей, они были на втором месте по мере согласия на разные действия, не приняты в обществе, или же рассматриваемые тем же обществом с натяжкой. - Тестирование игрушек это очень важная часть нашей работы! Ведь кроме бесплатных развлечений, можно вовремя заметить недостатки и тем самым предотвратить грусть ребенка, что мог бы получить неисправную игрушку!  
  
Эльф ловко завлекала рассказом о своих обязанностях, и похоже была искреннее увлеченная этим, так как не замечала, как многие оглядываются на нас с мужем, отмечая что мы не идем. Впервые от уже довольно долгого времени, я чувствовала несколько лихорадочное волнение, подпитываемое толикой страха и адреналина. Похоже, здесь все действительно было взаправду, и единственным, что было искусственное - ушки наших "эльфов". Такое не пугало, а скорее - будоражило, страх же был глупой привычкой прошлого на неизвестное отвечать защитой. Но дольше игнорировать взволнованные взгляды остальных не представлялось возможным, поэтому пришлось принять решение. То ли принять игру, и пройтись по этим залам, как полагается, вместе с экскурсией, то экспрессивно решить все волнующие вопросы, найдя Санту здесь самостоятельно. Но один взгляд на мужа поселил улыбку на моих устах. Мягкую, не вынужденную.  
  
\- Пошли, а то о нас забудут, - поймала ладонь любимого, передавая свои ощущения. А именно - желание поверить в эту сказку, даже если придется потом столкнуться с неприятной правдой. Или же, лишний раз не удивляться, когда мы застанем того самого, возведенного уже в культ, Санта Клауса. В конце-концов, несмотря на календарь, что намекал нам на лето в самом разгаре, настроение было донельзя праздничным.   
  
\- Пошли, - правильно поняв мои намерения, муж поймал меня за ладошку, отвечая такой же улыбкой, которую ему послала я. - Думаю, Санта не будет против наших советов по поводу улучшения игрушек. В конце-концов, мы великолепно разбираемся в любой стезе.   
  
\- Ну еще бы нам не разбираться! - притворно-возмущенно воскликнула, обняв любимого за талию. - Как ни крути, но взрослые - это те же дети. Разве что игрушки чуть другие.   
  
\- В некотором роде ты права, - хмыкнул муж, а возле него тут же появился паренек-эльф, кивая головой.   
  
\- Вы извините, что я подслушал, я случайно, - как полагалось воспитанному молодому человеку, начал он. - И что встрял, тоже извините, но не смог удержаться, чтобы не поддержать Вас, девушка, - кивнул мне он, будто зная, что не стоит употреблять в моем отношении обращение "мэм". - Мы для Санты, все, без исключений - дети. И когда мы послушны - то так же получаем подарки! - он показал на свои часы, довольно хорошего качества, но без обозначенной фирмы, и я прищурилась. Видимо, из этого конвейера их местного, но вот такие часы - явно не для детей. А значит, продукция здесь разнообразная. Интересно, интересно. Аж резко захотелось посмотреть на этого Санту. Но продолжить мысль мне дали, как и воплотить ее - паренек хитро подловив момент, подвел нас с Франки под похожий прошлому арочный вход.   
  
Царил там хаос, и шума больше было, чем на ветке производства. Все наши, казалось бы, словно под чарами, или влиянием какого-то дурмана, будто бы впали в детство. Рейзел с Раймондом, с помощью Тао, осваивали радиоуправляемый вертолет, пока хакер рулил такой же машинкой, Розария, вместе с Кеем и Лудисом нашла где-то здесь карты, которые вроде как и тасовала, но явно намереваясь сейчас ими сыграть, Бенго был заинтересован игрушечным оружием, Регис вместе со школьниками, с каким-то превосходством перебрасывался растущим в полете шаром из пластика, наши детки играли игрушечной кухней, принимая при этом деле помощь Рагара и Родерик вместе с Музакой, с гордым видом и глупыми смешками возились с игрушечной железной дорогой. Единственными, кто не поддался этой атмосфере, были Мэй, что выискивала чан с шоколадом, дергая Эшлин за рукав, уговаривая ее с помощью нюха помочь с поисками и Раэль, что рассматривал девушку-эльфа, оказывая особое внимание ее ушам.   
  
К нему-то я направилась, желая ни то поддеть, ни то вывести из бездумного созерцания. Девушка ведь взгляд чувствовала, так как слегка краснела, то и дело, словно случайно, поглядывала в сторону Раэля боковым зрением. Но стоило признать ей должное - на ее профессионализме это не сказалось, и она продолжала рассказывать всякие нюансы работы Санты. Не обращая внимания ни на то, что радиоуправляемая машинка, с которой возился Тао, уткнулась ей в ботинок, с высоко задранным мыском, ни на взгляд благородного. А вот иномирной юный Кертье ее успехов не замечал, явно не слушая, и даже не отмечая того, что она нет-нет, да временами на него поглядывает. Не порядок!  
  
\- Раэль, ты ее засмущал, - довольно громко отозвалась, чтобы услышали все, поддавшиеся чарам игрушек, но на корейском, чтобы сама девушка ничего не понимала и тем самым лишний раз не смущалась. На эмоции, что тут же хлынули от Раэля я улыбнулась, но не зло и издевающее, а доброжелательно. Вдруг мне получилось бы как-то наладить контакт с этой юной язвой? Попытка - не пытка. - Смотри, чтобы тебя Сейра не приревновала, - сама благородная, что как раз нажимала на брюшко поющего мишки немного покраснела, не отрывая взгляда от игрушки. А вот лицо главы клана приобрело свекольный оттенок и он отвернул голову в другую сторону.  
  
\- Прошу простить меня за неподобающее поведение, - извинился он перед девушкой в языке, на котором она вещала и продолжил смущенно смотреть в сторону.  
  
\- Ой, как мило, - Розария, что как раз напяливала на Кея обруч с оленьими рогами, что наверное делала со всеми проигравшими, хохотнула. - Наш Раэль показывает искрение чувства. Думала, ты только язвить умеешь.  
  
\- Не путайте, это наш Раэль, - делая ревнивый вид Мэй обняла Кертье сзади за шею. - Но я рада, что он здесь. С вами он перевоспитывается.  
  
\- Нуна, - прохрипел Раэль, делая безуспешные попытки вырваться из хватки Санву, - задушишь!  
  
\- Но я нигде не вижу шоколад, - не обратив внимания на метания Раэля, пожаловалась Мэй.   
  
В то же время возле нее прошел Бенго. Он, очевидно ошалевший от яркого разнообразия буквально всего, уже какое-то время ходил натыкаясь на всех подряд и в конце концов решил постоять в стороне, приложив ладонь к глазам, чтобы отдохнули. Указав на него мужу, я беззлобно рассмеялась, и уже даже хотела подойти к нему, так сказать, оказать помощь ближнему своему, но не тут-то было. Наши гиды, уже собравшись вместе, как и было в начале экскурсии, загадочно и довольно улыбаясь стали всех приводить к порядку и просили оторваться от игрушек. Видимо, сейчас готовится следующая часть нашего увлекательного посещения деревни Санта Клауса. Что ж, посмотрим, что нам еще приготовили. С нашей с Франки поддержкой "эльфам" получилось вывести всех из этого зала, где проводились тесты игрушек, и после нескольких лестничных пролетов повели длинным коридором.   
  
Судя по полу - тут очень часто прохаживались и обычные посетители, что навещали этот домик. И они, так же как и мы сейчас - натыкались на большие, добротные дубовые двери. И когда здешние работники их открыли перед нами, изумленно выдохнули абсолютно все вокруг. Горы подарков, столы, заставленные печеньем, огромные термосы, полные молока и шоколада, судя по наклейкам на них. А среди всего этого великолепия, возле огромной елки сидел он - Санта Клаус. По сути, я бы даже не была так удивленная увиденным (все-таки, такую поляну накрыть не шибко хитрое дело, тем более, если у тебя много помощников), но тоже ахнула. Потому что энергия, что разваливалась вокруг, была плотной, полноценной, полной любви, веры и искренней надежды. И мужчина, сидящий перед нами, точно не был загримированный, а по настоящему седой, по настоящему с бородой, знающий каждое наше желание.  
  
- _Похоже мы попали на визит к всамделишному Санте, -_ коротко передала свои мысли, вкупе с ощущениями и домыслами любимому, но совсем без напряжения или опаски. Такое открытые было приятным, на такие сюрпризы я была бы согласна каждого дня. От моих мыслей Франкенштейн так же расслабился, мягко сжав мою ладошку.   
  
\- Мамочка... А нам можно подойти? - неуверенно спросила Фрэнсис, посмотрев на меня снизу вверх, а потом снова взглянула на Санта Клауса.   
  
\- Конечно можно, поговорите, - кивнула не только Фрэнни, но и остальным детям и малышня тут же умчались туда.  
  
\- У кого наготове фотоаппарат? - спросила Мэй, создавая впечатление внешне спокойной, хоть все внутри ее ауры заворачивалось в узел и будто взрывалось. - Нужно запечатлеть этот момент. И Раэля тоже не забудьте, - Санву произнесла это намного тише, наверное, не хотела, чтобы это услышал сам Кертье, что болтался где-то в самом конце нашей вереницы посетителей.  
  
\- Я буду делать фото! - вызвался Тао, уже исполняя задуманное, а гиды эльфы уже выстраивали всех в очередь. Взрослых, маленьких - не важно. Девушка, которую до этого так страстно рассматривал Раэль раздавала всем печенье и стаканчики, предлагая подкрепиться и я не преминула подсмотреть, как на такое отреагирует Кертье.  
  
\- Благо... дарю, - запнулся Раэль, когда взял стаканчик и мельком посмотрел в сторону Сейры. Отметив это, я широко и довольно оскалилась - оттаивает Раэль, медленно, но верно оттаивает. Отреагировал точно так же как я и ожидала от него.  
  
\- А что они делают? - спросил Бенго, неясно кого, указывая на детей. - Этому... Санте, они что-то от него хотят?  
  
\- По сути, хотят, - объяснила ему, глядя на малышню. Те вели себя не так, как обычные дети, не оказывали привычного детишкам их возраста трепета перед фигурой подобного калибра, разговаривали как с любым другим человеком, но при том удерживали безопасное расстояние, а когда пересекали невидимую черту - вели себя подчеркнуто сдержано. Но мужчину это явно не смущало, лишь иногда он склонялся, чтобы лучше услышать или вручить подарок. Будто это было для него в порядке вещей. - Но Санте самому в радость одаривать других. В том и вся прелесть.  
  
О том, услышал ли мои слова Бенго, и правильно ли их понял, я не заботилась. Наблюдение за Сантой было для меня намного интереснее. А даже не столько за ним, сколько за его аурой, и слабым силовым коконом, который казался будто каким-то недоразвитым. Не знаю... То ли это какое-то очень неприхотливое, низшее божество, то ли простой человек, который так сжился со своей ролью, что подсознательно стал принимать все искренние блага, которые посылали верующие в него детишки. И взрослые тоже, впрочем. Но присмотревшись, я поняла, что верным скорее всего был вариант с божеством. Тем, кто верил слабо, Санта так же слабо оказывал внимание, не пытаясь насильно убеждать в том, что его у него есть магические силы. А вот тем, кто явно оказывал свою веру, с трепетом садясь ему на колено, тот и подарок нежнее дарил, и на ушко шептал что-то, что тут же заставляло восседавшего замереть в шоке, а потом расплыться в улыбке.   
  
Увидев подобное в исполнении даже нашего вечно серьезного Региса, я заинтересовано вздернула брови. Ну, думаю, никто нам не запретить с мужем немного пошалить, да проверить немного нервишки Санты. Каждый, конечно, на свой личный способ, да и не грубя, не ломая никаких рамок приличия. Просто безобидно пошалить, и возможно - самим удивить чем-то Санту. Пользуясь тем, что мы были последними, мы коротко посовещались шепотом о линии поведения и пошли к Санта Клаусу. Первым шел Франкенштейн, вгоняя в чистейшее изумление Санту уже только тем, что сел ему на колени так, будто так и должно было быть, еще и за шею приобняв. Сказав дежурную фразу-вопрос, о том, что же он желает в подарок, Санта явно не ожидал, что мой муж одним слитым движением приблизиться, чтобы прошептать это на ушко. Ничего неприличного, просто попросил новый тонометр, но тем самым и удивил Санту - у него явно подобного не имелось в ворохе готовых подарков. Да и неподготовленным так сходу не получилось бы его создать с помощью магии. Так что муж ушел с грелкой, стилизованной под панду, но выглядел более чем доволен. Мой выход!  
  
\- Ох, здравствуй Санта! - всплеснув ладонями, и не иначе, как ломая комедию, я подошла к старшему, седому мужчине и расслабленно присела ему на колено. Тот опешил, что чувствовалось по его ауре, но пытался не сделать ничего, что могло бы меня как-то расстроить или огорчить. - Меня зовут Оля. Я многое о тебе слышала, и очень рада наконец-то увидеть тебя воочию, - молча отпустила погулять свою божественную энергию, но скромно, и целенаправленно в Санта Клауса, чтобы остальные не взъерошились и могли в покое наслаждаться полученными подарками. Мужчина, что только-только начинал приходить в себя после шалости Франкенштейна, тут же напрягся, воззрившись на меня, как на исчадие ада. Ну, с характерным страхом. Тю, и чего ему так боятся? Неужели у него был плохой опыт с другими божествами, что он смотрит на меня так, будто я его сейчас убью?  
  
\- Ты... Богиня, - пораженно прошептал он мне, с таким тоном, будто сообщает мне это как новость, и я невольно рассмеялась.   
  
\- Да, это так, - закивала головой, и отметив, как взгляд мужчины проехался по присутствующим - улыбнулась. - И об этом знают все здесь присутствующие. Но за твое шоу - благодарю, - перешла на искренний тон, становясь серьезной несмотря на то, что все еще шутки ради сидела на его коленях. - Я фокусами слишком часто не балую окружающих. Так что подобная демонстрация магии, думаю, понравилась всем. Только вот... Часто ты людям показываешь свою силу? - поинтересовалась вкрадчивым тоном, а в ауре Санты появилась безысходность. Так вот чего он опасался! Что за подобное я и наказать могу!  
  
-Зависимо от того, какой отрезок для тебя - часто, Оля, - искренне признался мне он, чуть вздохнув. - Я правда занимаюсь тем, что мне приписывают. Каждый год одариваю детей, действительно послушных, или тех, кому родители подарка сделать не сумели. И иногда позволяю на такие вот экскурсии, - признался мне он с таким лицом, с которым обычно ждут нагоняя. - Но даже когда богатые люди сюда приходят - никто не верит в происходящее, только дети. Так что я не хвастаюсь в открытую своими умениями.  
  
\- Ну, с тем, что с верой в наше время - сложно, в этом я тебе верю, - покивала головой, даже не представляя себе богатого, построившего свою жизнь и бизнес человека, что верил бы хоть в какие высшие силы, кроме себя и эфемерной удачи. Такие люди скорее веруют в абстрактные понятия, или не персонифицированные, а вот как верующие в какое-то конкретное божество они мне не представляются.  
  
\- Что же... Скажи, Оля, каково твое желание? - спросил Санта Клаус, видимо, решая что в такой момент лучше всего - вернутся к своим прямым обязанностям. - Разве есть что-то, что я мог бы сделать для тебя, чего не умела бы ты сама?  
  
\- Есть, - коротко передала мужу свои мысли, касательно отказа от первоначальной идеи. Ведь я придумала что-то, что шокирует этого добродушного по своей сути мужчину сильнее. А потому и склонилась к его уху, преподнося это как некоторую сокровенную тайну. - Твори и дальше то, что делаешь. Я, как будущая хозяйка этого мира, даю тебе на это мое полное согласие, - и ловко спрыгнула с его колен, хитро улыбаясь.  
  
После этого разговора, не менее удовлетворенная, чем мой муж, и так же оставившая Санту недоумевать и бороться с шоком, я отошла от него. Внимательным взглядом проехалась по всей нашей дружной компании и даже на секунду умилилась - все довольные, получившие свой подарок, делились впечатлениями. Притом - довольно живо, эмоционально, было заметно что каждый получил то, что хотел, или чем был удовлетворен. Подобного прерывать не хотелось, но у меня был еще один, крохотный план, который я непременно хотела воплотить в жизнь. И к этому хотелось привлечь еще немного народа, правда, не всех - а то придется делать на две ходки, а то и на три. С такими мыслями я и направилась к группке, что была ближе остальных, и приближаясь, услышала их разговор.  
  
\- Это, - Бенго демонстрировал всем брелок для ключей, выглядя так, будто сам факт произошедшего удивлял его невероятно. Впрочем, его аура это только подтверждала, хотя я упрямо не понимала, что в этом такого удивительного. Хотя, его брелок что-то смутно мне напоминал, - Это очень странные ощущения.  
  
\- Это точно, - как-то поспешно согласился с ним Кей. Он, так же как и Такео немного ошарашенно держал в руках большие, даже на вид теплые, красные варежки с белыми, чем-то напоминающими этнические, узорами. В начале, я даже чуть прищурилась глядя на эти подарки, и не представляя себе, чтобы парни пожелали подобное, но потом мозг прострелило догадкой. А Санта хорош, отрицать нельзя... Не знаю, шли ли именно Бенго и Кей, а также Раэль, что держал в руках красивую фарфоровую куклу, ясно понимая, что желают получить, но ушлый старик к каждому подобрал подарок, что точно понравится. Ведь если так пораскинуть мозгами, то парни, не считая Раэля, получили просто другую версию своего любимого оружия, скажем так - менее опасную. Ведь и брелок Бенго был похож на его волшебный чемоданчик, и варежки символизировали оружие духа клана Ру. Широко улыбнуться от своих наблюдений я себе позволила лишь на секунду, а потом, стерев с лица улыбку, с самым невинным видом настигла ребят.  
  
\- Ну как, ребята, все поели, все выпили какао, все получили подарки? - подойдя, я, конспирации ради, мазнула взглядом по Кее и Бенго, а потом, словно невзначай - по их подаркам. И после этого жеста с моей стороны можно было уже не скрываться и во всеуслышанье огласить свои прежние наблюдения. - Парни, что я вижу, вы получили более мирные версии своих реальных игрушек, - хмыкнула и заметив, что меня явно не понимают, одним взглядом намекнула им каждому отдельно, на духовное оружие благородного и футляр на цепи снайпера. Правда вот, Кей после моих слов только и мог, что скорчить непонимающую рожицу и в качестве поддержки посмотрел на Розарию. На та лишь хохотала, прикрывая рот ладошкой и полученной от Санты плюшевой пандой. И по глазам ее было видно - она мало того, что соглашается со мной, так еще и помочь готова в случае спора, это было очевидно. Даже теплее стало на душе от подобной поддержки  
  
\- Первый раз я получаю подарок, - видно было, что Бенго рад, но в то же время смущен. - Нет, второй - первый я получил семью, хоть и не заслужил этого.  
  
\- Не говори так, - сурово посмотрел на него Раэль, не зная куда деть коробку с куклой, но слишком уж открыто делал характерные движения. Хотел ее спрятать от наших глаз. - Нуна не может ошибаться в людях. Ты хороший парень, - мы все, без исключений, уставились на него удивленно. - Что я не так сказал?   
  
\- Спасибо, - коротко ответил Бенго, не объясняя ничего, и похоже действительно был тронут словами юного Кертье. И я его понимала, мы все трое были троны, даже учитывая, что предназначались они далеко не нам.  
  
\- Вау, похоже с той атмосферой благосклонности праздников не шутили, - удивленно протянула Розария посмотрев в мою сторону, будто желая увериться в верности своих догадок. А мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как подтвердить их, так как мне они казались верными!  
  
\- Ага, этот Санта помогущественнее меня будет, - конечно, это я сказала, чуть кривя душой. В схватке со мной живым он бы не вышел. Но, с другой стороны, бой - не его сильная сторона, не его специализация. А умение оказать воздействие на толпу - действительно на высоте, и в этом он смело мог бы со мной посоревноваться, тем более что я подобных фокусов еще не пробовала, воздействовала лишь индивидуально и на небольшие группы. - Наверное, все дело в опыте и количестве верующих, - закивала головой, вслух озвучив догадку, дабы не терять перед ребятами слишком сильно своей авторитетности, а Кей, заметив что я немного впала в уныние - похлопал по плечу, достаточно сильно, хоть и было заметно, что такого эффекта он не добивался.  
  
\- Не волнуйся, у тебя все еще впереди, - Роза тоже поспешила присоединиться к утешениям, и прежде чем я успела воспротивиться и заверить, что жалость меня абсолютно не нужна, раздался громкий голос, который я бы узнала из тысячи идентичных.  
  
\- Так, дорогие, мы уже собираемся в путь, - окликнул компанию Франкенштейн, а я незначительно подобралась. Ну, либо сейчас, либо никогда! - Возвращаемся!  
  
\- Буквально минуточку, - подхватив под ручку Розарию, я воспротивилась сие минутному возвращению и Франки, мысленно прочитав мое намерение, лишь кивнул, взявшись строить всех остальных.   
  
Прошлась по залу, выхватывая из толпы определенных людей и не людей. Так что за мной, вереницей, абсолютно доверившись, шагали Роза, Юна, Кирилл, Эшлин, Рагар, Тао, Сейра, Регис и М-24. Хотелось еще в эту компанию подхватить Мэй, но Санву как раз была занята, не то отчитывая, не то прикалываясь над Раэлем. В кропотливом труде, которым несомненно было воспитание младшего Кертье, я мешать не стала, и надеялась только на то, что на меня не обидятся. Но и скрывать подобного я не намеревалась, так что если она хоть как либо будет недовольная или обижена - просто предложу ей провернуть то же самое у нее дома. Выйдя из залы все мои спутники будто очнулись от дурмана, заметив, что мы вообще-то движемся ну совершенно не туда, куда остальная группа. Но не было похоже, чтобы их настроение от этого ухудшилось, или радость от полученных подарков приутихла.   
  
\- Ольга, а куда это мы? - первой решилась отозваться Юна, смело заглядывая мне в лицо, в то время как Кира был занят - ему я в руки прямо на ходу сгружала бокалы из своего пространственного кармана, передав его подарок - нож с рукояткой из оленьего рога - близ идущему М-24, что нес красивую, белоснежную шкуру. Как предполагаю - так же оленью.   
  
\- А мы с вами, ребята, идем соблюсти одну очень занятную традицию, - коротко, ничего толком не прояснив, ответила Юне и передала Рагару бутылку шампанского, что была у меня в загашниках еще с празднования дня рождения малышни.  
  
\- Я надеюсь, это не одна из тех замечательных традиций, что были у тебя на девичнике? - поддела меня Элеанор, но по ее улыбке было ясно, что беззлобно.   
  
\- Уверяю, эта традиция намного скромнее, - с хохотом парировала, правда, заметив ожидание на лицах почти всех мужчин и заинтересованность у девушек и Тао, смягчилась, решая больше не держать это в тайне. - Ребята, пока мы здесь, надо пересечь полярный круг! - воскликнула с энтузиазмом, и не было предела моей радости, когда у большинства присутствующих здесь я отметила такой же энтузиазм в глазах.   
  
\- А он разве здесь? - как-то ошарашенно спросила Эшлин, и ее тут же приобнял Тао.   
  
\- Ну, будучи точными, то полярный круг движется весь год, и там, где он был вчера, его линия завтра может уже не быть, - хакер перехватил мой остерегающий взгляд и быстренько исправился. - Но! Именно тут есть его географическая граница, некоторые верят, что именно здесь, потому что тут он появляется чаще всего.   
  
\- Тао прав, - подтвердила я, чтобы никто не подумал, что это очередные хакерские шуточки. А то вон как Кира неодобрительно косится. - У полярного круга действительно нет единого географического расположения, но символически его границей можно считать именно ту, что начертана здесь, так как именно она начертана на картах нашей планеты, - уже выйдя на улицу, показала всем моим спутникам на асфальтированную линию, что тянулась через всю деревню. Пусть и присыпанная снегом, местами она была хорошо заметна, в расчищенных участках. Именно в такой участок мы и направились.  
  
\- И как нам его пересекать? - поинтересовался М-24, пока я всех ровно, мысочками обуви к самому краю линии устраивала в ряд по "южной" ее стороне.  
  
\- Все очень просто, - ухмыльнулась, раздавая бокалы, будто самим этим жестом желала намекнуть, что просто точно не будет. Но это было лишь хитрой уловкой - традиция действительно была проста. - Мы, остановившись по "южной" стороне линии, должны перепрыгнуть на "северную" ее сторону.  
  
\- И все? - М-24 явно не верил в то, что все так просто и уже как-то лихорадочно выискивал подвоха. Только рассмеялась, наблюдая за этим.  
  
\- И все, дружище, - все еще легко хохоча, подала ему бокал шампанского. - Если, конечно, ты не считаешь сложностью перепрыгнуть так, чтобы не разлить шампанское.  
  
Большинство над этим моим, прошу заметить, совершенно безобидным замечанием, рассмеялись, и наши приготовления к прыжку прошли в хорошем настроении. Я сыпала советами, хотя раньше ничего подобного никогда не делала, и словно прекраснейшей музыкой, наслаждалась эмоциями окружающих. Чувствовалось даже без сверх умений, что моя затея всем собравшимся пришлась по вкусу и каждый был в слегка приподнятом настроении. А когда прыжок удалось совершить без ни малейших потерь в плане алкоголя... Что же, я утопала в этой искренней радости и праздничном возбуждении. А закрыв глаза, даже казалось, что прямо сейчас, как только начнут бить заветные куранты, все станут кричать поздравления с новым годом пытаясь перекричать шум и набат множества взрывов салютов невпопад. 


	210. Часть 206

После пересечения полярного круга и выпитого шампанского, мы были знатно повеселевшие, но абсолютно не пьяные. Ведь несмотря на то, что по идее, напитка нам должно было остаться больше, так как водителям нашим я налила лишь по символичному глотку, разлив его по бокалам бутылка быстро опустела. Впрочем, нас это не огорчило - пили мы символически, и после соблюдения традиции, в дополнительном пополнении бокала не нуждались. Но моему удовлетворению не было предела, когда я видела не вынужденные улыбки даже на самых серьезных лицах нашей компании. Действительно человек начинает верить в сказку, когда видит, как Регис вместе с Кирой, не переругиваясь увлеченно о чем-то разговаривают, а Сейра, общаясь с Юной время от времени взрывается плохо сдерживаемым хохотом.   
  
\- Наслаждаешься? - услышав тихий шепот на ухо, повернулась чуть назад, заметив знакомую блондинистую шевелюру. А потом коротко и без слов кивнула - Рагару в зоркости не откажешь, заметил, как я скрыто, и при том несколько мечтательно пасу окружающих.   
  
\- Да... Надеюсь только, что это волшебство не закончится, как только мы покинем эту снежную страну, - с едва заметной грустью сказала это, глядя на окружающих, и чуть ли не сразу зарылась носом в свой шарф. Будто боялась, что стоит кому-то из веселящихся заметить что-то грустное, как их тут же выкинет из этого транса, так напоминающего обычную жизнь. Хотя... Кто сказал что это транс? Вполне возможно что ребята просто поддались общим уговорам и стали просто вести именно такую жизнь - простую, со всеми своими плюсами и минусами, не обремененную проблемами существ высшего порядка.  
  
\- Думаю, об этом можешь не переживать. Многие понимают, ради чего все это затевалось, и не думаю, что позволят себе забросить свой прогресс и забыть о достижениях, - Рагар серьезно и с едва заметной грустью посмотрел на наших негласных молчунов в компании, а я лишь скривилась. Никогда и ни за что я не хотела, чтобы мои пожелания и мои слова принимали подобным образом. Надо будет это прояснить. И если этим руководится не только Рагар - то и всем другим, что так думают.  
  
\- Хен, - пусть я и использовала это не официальное обращение, мой голос и осанка точно могли уверить бывшего каджу, что я серьезно настроена, - я это все делаю не ради прогресса или достижения. Мы не в какой-то игре, и никто за это медали выдавать вам не станет, - посмотрела в глаза Рагара и заметила, что в мои слова пытаются вникнуть. Не отрицая, не сопротивляясь, пытались понять. И это немного утихомирило начинающий зарождаться гнев. - Я просто даю вам возможности. Даю понять, что есть другие возможности, что не нужно жить только в пределах Лукедонии и служить ей, не думая о себе, не подпуская даже мысли о личном росте и своих интересах. Сейчас да, я действую немного ультимативно, - признала то, мои теперешние слова расходятся со всеми прошлыми действиями. - Но я так делаю потому что вы, благородные, сами по себе этого не поймете. Вы просто не заметите ту возможность, привычно отмахнетесь от этого как от того, что не положено по статусу.  
  
\- Но тебя никто не винит, - Кертье погладил меня по голове, словно неразумного ребенка, а я лишь снисходительно улыбнулась, будто именно он здесь - дитя. - И никто не против пойти за тобой и твоими желаниями.  
  
\- Но понимаешь, Рагар, я вам не Лорд и приказов не отдаю, - покачала головой, понимая, что благородный все еще не понимал, что я пытаюсь донести. - Я не пытаюсь из вас сделать более совершенные копии людей. Я хочу вас открыть, показать вашу личность, не только окружающим, но и вам самим. И именно к этому я склоняю всех, без исключения - потому что нельзя так жить, не зная себя. Только и исключительно это неправильно. А вот если те, кто пройдут этот путь, смогут открыться и познать себя, решат что им приятнее жить в Лукедонии нежели среди людей, то неужели ты думаешь, что я стану кого-то отговаривать? - с легким сарказмом посмотрела на Рагара, и заметила как тот слегка покраснел, причем, явно не от мороза.  
  
\- Прости но... Именно так я и думал, - покачала головой, слыша подобное от Кертье, но в некотором роде - примерно чего-то такого и ожидала  
  
\- Спасибо за искренность, Хен, но я не не тиран, - улыбнулась Рагару, желая немного расслабить накалившуюся обстановку. А то вон, в нашу сторону уже поглядывают все, кто по-чувствительнее и ощущают изменения в аурах . - Я ведь понимаю, что некоторые вместо громких и веселых компаний предпочитают отдых за увлекательной книгой. Или как в противовес некоторым, вместо вечных путешествий чувствуют себя вполне комфортно дома, на одном месте. Но вы... Вы, благородные, знаете эту жизнь лишь с одной ее стороны. За многогранностью именно жизни, а не существования, вы раньше только следили, а сейчас - участвуете. И теперь, побывав по обе стороны баррикад, вы сможете понять, что именно вам, как личностям, предпочтительнее. И тогда поверь, я как миленькая соглашусь с любым вашим решением. Все-таки, насильно никого не буду удерживать вдали от Лукедонии, или наоборот.  
  
\- Теперь, когда я это знаю, то не стану больше думать о тебе в подобном ключе, - заверил меня извиняющимся тоном Рагар, а я только ухмыльнулась.   
  
\- То есть, не зная моих истинных мотивов, ты посылал ко мне своих сыновей на воспитание? - заметила с хитрой ухмылкой, правда быстро сдулась. в следующий миг выглядя уже прилично и расслабленно хлопала по плечу Хена. - Ничего страшного не случилось, Рагар, все в порядке. Это хорошо, что ты в итоге все понял. И будет еще лучше, если поделишься с другими тем, что узнал, - заговорщицки подмигнула, в то время как бровь Кертье поползла вверх, а в его глазах появились хитрые бесенята.   
  
\- О, можешь мне поверить, что поделюсь, - заверил меня благородный, и я верила, что так и будет. Когда Рагар что-то обещал, то слово сдерживал до последнего, не позволяя себе ломать обещания.

  
***  
  
  


С Рагаром мы разговорились до той степени, что заметили, что все нас ждут только тогда, когда зазывания стали особо откровенными, едва ли не с матами. Хохотнув, мы вместе побежали к кемперам на человеческой скорости, не заставляя больше ждать всех лишь на нас двоих и тогда вся наша процессия кемперов двинулась в путь. А так как ехать было не долго, то я даже не стала малышню загонять наверх, оставила в кухне. Впрочем, они и сами не рвались - все трое как один решили поиграть игрушками, что дал им Санта, на что я отреагировала улыбкой. Вика, Фрэнни и Генри получили довольно простые, деревянные игрушки, будто прямиком из моего детства.   
  
Тот факт, что играли они ими не с меньшим удовольствием, чем модными и навороченными, вселяло меня в какое-то особо благодушное состояние. То ли потому что это могло считаться гарантом того, что они не избалованы, то ли потому что в этом случае я чувствовала с ними какую-то особую связь, будто разрешение присоединиться к ним в любой момент. Ведь эти игрушки я знала, помнила, и могла им подсказать много интересных игр... Но не стала. Пускай сами их осваивают, сами открывают для себя их возможности. И тогда наверняка меня превзойдут в количестве игр, которые могут быть задействованы этими с виду простыми игрушками. И чтобы им не мешать, я тихо но быстро удалилась, направившись к Франкенштейну и садясь возле него на пассажирское сидение.  
  
\- Ладно, муженек ты мой дорогой, - обращение было произнесено мной без сарказма, и Франки заинтересовано выгнул бровь, посмотрев на меня так, будто оценивает внешний вид. Дорога, пускай и была не расчищенной и полностью белой от снега, не становила проблем для вождения такому водителю, как Франкенштейн. Все-таки, столько лет опыта, причем, не фиктивного, даром не проходит. Но размышления подобного толка я бросила, и вернулась к начатому мной разговору. - Ты мне вот что скажи - какие у нас планы на дальнейшую экскурсию?  
  
\- Если честно, то планы изначально на Норвегию и Финляндию были другими, - хмыкнул сам себе мой любимый, глядя на дорогу, а я вот заинтересовалась. - Мы ведь, подготавливаясь к путешествию, даже не думали, что попадем в зиму. Так что в Рованиеми я вообще не планировал заворачивать.   
  
\- Я правильно тебя поняла? - хитро улыбнулась ему. - Это значит, что у нас планов, как таковых нет?  
  
\- А правильно ли тебя понял я? - ответная улыбка мужа была не менее хитрой. - Ты, что так сильно хотела отдохнуть от ответственности, вдруг пожелала взять организацию этого вопроса на себя? Ты же только-только закончила организацию ремонта в доме, Ольга, - последнее было сказано с небольшим упреком, на что я только поджала губы и сделала резкий вдох и выдох.   
  
\- Ну да, да, знаю. Но у меня столько хороших идей, - притворно жалобно посмотрела на мужа, делая вид, что пытаюсь надавить ему на жалость. Франкенштейн рассмеялся тихо. - Но мне правда стало скучно. Я уже жуть как хочу заняться чем-то... Ну, эдаким. Сам же должен понимать, как это мучительно - ничего не делать.   
  
\- Понимаю, - неожиданно серьезно ответил он, взглянув на меня лишь мельком. - Так же как и понимаю, что не мне тебя останавливать в задуманном деле. Только учти, - назидательным тоном добавил, - мы уже порядочно задержались то тут, то там, так что придумывая план развлечений, тебе надо будет это учесть. И чтобы потом жаловаться не вздумала!  
  
\- Да куда там! - хмыкнула. - Ты только не забудь предупредить всех за ужином, что после ужина трогаемся в путь - если будем ехать всю ночь, то наутро будем уже в Иматре, что нам здорово время сэкономит.  
  
\- Ладно. Только что ты там планируешь делать? - поинтересовался муж.  
  
\- А секрет, ты свой шанс рулит ситуацией проворонил! - показала ему язык, дразнясь и в ответ мне шутливо погрозили пальцем, на что я хохотнула и "сбежала". Все равно мы уже подъезжали, а детей надо было еще одеть, хотя бы поверхностно - даже для коротких пробежек между отелем и кемпером.  
  
Выгружались мы неспешно - народ, привыкший к более длинным маршрутам, непозволительно сильно расслабился, так что пришлось подождать на некоторых в столовой. Благо, после этой экскурсии нас ждал еще ужин, все как полагается, а то одними пряниками с какао сыт не будешь. Мою точку зрения явно разделяли, так как от трапезы не отказался абсолютно никто. Шум в помещении стоял почти все время, все были взбудоражены недавним визитом у Санты, и очевидно этим увлеклись. Поэтому, когда мы заметили, что наши уже по большей части с едой покончили, то тут же Франкенштейн поднялся, чтобы огласить важную информацию. Ну и чтобы утихомирить особо восторженных, но это уже так, к случаю пришлось.  
  
\- Итак! После ужина у нас двадцать минут на отдых, а после - собираемся все, кто жил вне кемпера и двигаем в путь. На утро будем уже в Иматре, - водители наши, что уже заранее были предупреждены, кивнули, а я решила немного приободрить народ своими начальными идеями  
  
\- Шансы, что можно будет поплавать в Сайме, конечно, невелики, но и без того нам будет чем заняться и что посмотреть, - расслабленно добавила свою лепту в высказывание мужа и чуть мечтательно улыбнулась. - Точно посетим канатный парк, а возможно даже - пойдем по городу прогуляемся и крепости навести - там часто устраивают фестивали.  
  
\- Канатный парк звучит интересно, - сказала задумчиво Мэй, уже наверняка предвкушая. Ну, или придумывая шалости, что подходили бы к обстановке и случаю. - И фестиваль тоже. Наверное там будет много вкусного.  
  
\- Ты даже когда ешь голодная? - рассмеялся Бенго, кивком указывая на ее тарелку, где была яичница с потертым желтым сыром.  
  
\- Эй, в каждой стране есть свое национальное блюдо. Моя цель попробовать все, чем они гордятся. Вот например кто-нибудь ел бычьи яйца?  
  
\- Спасибо, мамуля, - Джин-Хо медленно выдохнул и отложил ложку, протянувшись за стаканом с водой. Видимо, его фантазия окончательно перебила ему аппетит.   
  
\- Зря ты так, Джин-Хо, - хохотнула, забавляясь подобной реакцией парня, а особенно тем, какую он скорчил рожицу неосознанно. Такая недовольно-брезгливая, как у кота, которому предложили огурец. - Если правильно приготовить, то все окажется вкуснятиной. Особенно, когда не знаешь, что ты ешь, - подмигнула сыну Мэй, и почти сразу же отчетливо услышала хмыканье, со стороны Франкенштейна.   
  
\- И с чьих рук ешь тоже немаловажно, - хмыкнул он, правда смотрел далеко не на Джин-Хо. - Думаю, Раэль с рук мисс Сейры бы даже землю съел, не поморщившись.  
  
\- О, я более чем уверенна, что Сейра бы и землю превосходно приготовила, - хмыкнула, отвесив очередной - и заслуженный - комплимент нашей Роярд, с умилением глядя на покрасневшие щечки благородной. Уже ради одного этого ее смущения можно править ей комплименты вечно.  
  
\- Я поддерживаю Мэй, - Сейра, несмотря на смущение, отозвалась отчетливо, чтобы всем было слышно и понятно. - Культурное разнообразие, в том числе и кулинарное это очень благой аспект развития.   
  
\- И изменения! - поддакнул Родерик, которому Розария заплетала косичку из длинной половины волос. Да уж, кто-кто, а он знаток в изменениях и метаморфозах, ничего не скажешь. Да и, по сути... Смена имиджа это тоже благое дело, так что в этот раз жучара подметил верно.  
  
\- Вы конечно правы, но мне, привыкшему к нашей национальной еде, просто слух режет состав этих блюд как бычьи яйца, обжаренные во фритюре пауки или пироги с печенью, которые матушка любит, - на слова Джин-Хо Мэй покивала головой не отвлекаясь от еды. - И пусть я останусь культурно недоразвитым, но и от сыра с плесенью откажусь. Можете считать меня ханжой.  
  
\- Не понимаешь, что теряешь, дружище, - легко хлопнул его по плечу Тао, что обычно, с наступлением позднего часа получал второе дыхание, если говорить об активности. Вот уж вечный двигатель, даже наша детвора уже начинает носов клевать, а тот как заведенный!  
  
_\- Нам же лучше, по крайней мере за рулем не уснет,_ \- справедливо заметил Франки, и я только кивнула. Правда, потом чуть прищурилась - эмоции, что стали витать вокруг, были далеко не полными радости и дружелюбия.   
  
\- Парни, каждый судит со своей колокольни, - решив замять зарождающийся конфликт, я встала на сторону Джин-Хо. Все-таки, его позицию я отчасти понимала, да и других соратников в этом вопросе у него пока что не было. А делать из одного из наших гостей козла отпущения было недопустимо. - Я вон, в ранней молодости, тоже не особо жаловала различные деликатесы других стран, - развела руками с соответствующим выражением лица. - Что поделать, европейка до мозга костей. Хотя, и в Европе есть свои чудачества - как вспомню голландскую плесневую колбасу так сразу передергивает. Даже когда осознала себя и прибыла в Корею - пришлось привыкать к остренькому.   
  
\- Тут и я соглашусь, - покивал головой М-24, с усмешкой глянув на своего товарища по линии "М". Кира в ответ фыркнул, делая вид, что он по прежнему увлечен ужином и водил вилкой по тарелке. - Мы с Кирой тоже в начале спасались старым добрым сетевым фаст-фудом. От кимчи же взвыть драконом можно.   
  
\- Аджосси, да что ты такое говоришь? - удивился Шинву, очевидно вставая на защиту своего любимого блюда.  
  
\- Я в одной стране некоторое время жила, - передалась воспоминаниям и Мэй, - ела жутко жирные картофельные оладьи, не помню их название, и вареники с творогом.  
  
\- Суп из акульих плавников, - добавил Раэль ее мира, явно впоминая какое-то блюдо, что не пришлось ему по вкусу. - А кимчи вкусное.  
  
\- Звучит так, Мэй, будто ты у меня на родине побывала, - хохотнула слегка, вспомнив родные изыски бабушки, и даже на секунду ударилась в далекие-далекие воспоминания раннего детства. Блин, аж захотелось приготовить такие же вкусности! Но сделать это, по сути можно, правда, ради этого надо разогнать всю эту братию. И поэтому, совсем для всех неожиданно, звучно хлопнула в ладоши, чуть выпрямившись. - Ладно, оставим наши гастрономические споры на потом, а сейчас - все дружно дуем собираться, - нахмурилась, почувствовав групповое сопротивление, я сложила руки на груди, становясь серьезной. - Ребята, вы что? Хотите потратить свои, уже пятнадцать минут, на болтовню? Задерживаться не будем.  
  
\- Шагаем, народ, а то по истечении пятнадцати минут нас свяжут и повезут не собранными, - Мэй потянулась, вытянув руки вверх. - И забудете здесь телефоны и надувных кукол, - выпалила и поспешила к выходу. А Джин-Хо, при упоминании телефона, обшарил карманы и даже обогнал ее. Что же... У нас даже сборы выходят всегда интересные.  
  
Дальше за происходящим следить я не стала - все-таки, раз народ подстегиваю к действию, то и самой соответствовать надо. Так что удовлетворившись тем, что братья-Кадисы пообещали поразвлекать наших спиногрызов какое-то время, мы с Франкенштейном на запредельной для обычного человека скорости рванули наверх, в наш номер. Надо было собрать все наше добро, что мы притащили из кемпера. Да и прибрать немного номер - то, что уборщицы все равно потом будут убираться еще не значит, что мы должны оставлять срач, тем самым добавляя им работы. Все-таки, труд у них не простой, а зарплата наверняка не столь потрясающая. Да и нам, сверхлюдям, не было сложно этим заняться, и даже не так затратно по времени, как для простого смертного. Тогда почему бы не заняться этим?  
  
За нашим темпом подтянулись и остальные, очевидно восприняв мои шутливые угрозы всерьез. Ну, или на всех так благосклонно повлияла атмосфера праздника, что мы наъватались у Санты? Шут его знает... Как бы там ни было - итог всего мне понравился. В рекордные сроки собрались, мило попрощались толпой с новообретенными знакомыми, и отчалили, что давало нам возможности успеть приехать на место, как задумывалось. Теперь на задержки в пути права у нас не было, уж я-то буду ревностно следить за этим - не хотелось, чтобы наши школьники получили выговор по нашей вине, что не досмотрели. Так что я даже и не думала отвлекать любимого от вождения и сама уложила детей спать. Позже, попрощавшись, и оставив Франкенштейну кружку свежего кофе, поступила подобным образом, пошла спать. И сновидение затянуло меня стремительно быстро, будто в воронку.  
  
  


***

  
_\- Олюся,ты посмотри кто к нам пришел! - голос отца. Века не слышала его таким молодым, еще не прокуренным. Но и не мудрено - я сама ребенок, и за собой наблюдаю, словно одновременно со стороны и изнутри. - К нам пришел Санта! Садись к нему на колени, не бойся, - ага, садись. Не дали мне даже отреагировать, как сразу усадили. Удивленно посмотрела на старшего мужчину, с искусственной бородой, не понимая, что и к чему.  
  
\- Это Санта, дорогая, - мама. Голос немного нетерпеливый, даже слегка требовательный. Правда, что она могла ожидать от маленького ребенка? Чуда, которое ей пророчила таротистка? - Он приносит послушным детям подарки. Ты была послушная, так что можешь просить, что угодно.   
  
\- И ты точно это получишь, - надо же, тогда, в детстве, я даже не понимала, каков голос отца тогда был саркастичным. Будто он знал заранее, что не получу того, чего попрошу.  
  
\- Плавда? - о, шепелявлю. Точно, я же мелкая совсем. Да и еще на днях зуб потеряла - левая верхняя двойка. А все потому что не стоило стоять и подслушивать под дверью, когда за ней скандалят. Ведь тогда она и распахнуться слишком сильно может.   
  
\- Правда, если ты была послушная, хо-хо - это уже прозвучало от Санты.   
  
\- Тагда, - приобняла мужчину за шею, приблизившись к его уху. - Санта, а мозна, мои лодители не будут больсе ссолиться? - умоляюще прошептала. - Они, навелное, из-за меня, я плохая, но позалуста, помоги им, - крепко обняла мужскую шею, чувствуя как тело подо мной резко замерло. В страхе, что снова что-то испортила, я резко отпрянула, чтобы увидеть шокированного Санту, что невидяще смотрел на моих родителей.   
  
_ Картина исчезла, оставляя меня в мраке. Уже во сне ко мне пришло понимание, что пришло время одного из самых моих страшных кошмаров. Но проснуться не было сил, будто меня держал наркоз. _  
  
Второе воспоминание. Я старше, но не то чтобы значительно - начальные классы. Время, когда с учебой у меня все еще было в ладах, как и с учителями. Можно даже сказать - одно из лучших времен моей биографии, родители были относительно помирившееся, в последний момент предотвратили свой развод, уделяющие друг другу много любви, ласки и внимания. И не уделяющие этого мне совсем. Будто я существовала только для их подай-принеси. Тогда я, уже чуть больше смыслящая в жизни, очень сильно жалела, что они не развелись. Тогда, хотя бы, я для них существовала бы, как одно из вещей, вместе нажитых, которые нужно разделить. И ненавидела себя за такие мысли - как можно было желает своим родителям развода? И в этот момент, в лагере, я привлекала к себе внимание, отчаянно и по детски - забилась в угол, на лестничном пролете, почти у всех на виду, и давай реветь. Правда теперь, слыша этот плач во взрослом обличи, а не смутно, через воспоминания, сердце кровью обливалось. Не знай я то, что это притворство ради привлечения внимания - забила бы тревогу. Или мне внушили, что это было притворство?  
  
\- Оля! - так же, как в воспоминаниях, ко мне подбежала воспитательница, аккуратно тормоша. - Оля, что с тобой? Ты ушиблась?  
  
\- Я плохая! - яростно воскликнула, отталкивая от себя взрослую. - Меня не любят, потому что я - плохая! Никто меня не любит!  
_   
Глаза заволокло мраком, голоса стали тише. Мои крики и неуверенный голос воспитательницы стал затихать, вместо них на первый план вышел монотонный голос моей учительницы.   
_  
Старшая школа, классный час. В районе нашей школы зверски убили ребенка - зарезала мать, больная шизофренией. Весть подхватили СМИ, на больную психически женщину обозлились абсолютно все, желая ей смертной казни, целая страна в тот день была в трауре, а у нас вместо первого урока, были разговоры с нашими учителями. Так решил директор. Нам сообщали о случившимся, рассказывали, как распознать домашнее насилие, давали различные способы борьбы с этим, диктовали номера экстренных служб, специализирующихся именно в этом. И тогда прозвучал вопрос, который намертво отпечатался в моей памяти, словно клеймо.  
  
\- Кто из вас боится своих родителей? - из всего класса руку поднесла только я, с какой-то нервной улыбкой. Рассказы учительницы напоминали мне то, что творилось у меня в семье, хоть после шести лет никто особо руку на меня не поднимал. Присмирела я, по словам родителей, и они обходились только моральным насилием. Но теперь, послушав учительницу, я отважилась признаться. Пусть так, пусть перед всеми. Пусть даже никто мне не поверит. - Ольга? - брови женщины поползли вверх. Ну еще бы, мои родители ведь на людях были примером для подражания. - Ты уверенна, что твой страх - это не страх просто их разочаровать?  
  
Эти слова поразили меня, как громом. Ведь по сути - она права. Я боюсь их разочаровать. Потому что прекрасно понимаю, что меня ждет в таком случае. Похоже, я была как нельзя права в детстве - это не они плохие, а я - плохая. Рука обессиленно упала, а я, нарисовав у себя на лице притворную облегченную улыбку, кивнула. Учительница не заметила больше ничего тревожащего.   
  
_ _**Ольга,** _ _-_ прямо во сне раздался тихий, спокойный голос. Обволакивающий, успокаивающий, знающий истину. Боковым зрением отметила движение, и повернулась, чтобы сразу же прищуриться от света. _-_ _**Иди ко мне.** _ _  
  
_ В голове даже не было мысли, чтобы ослушаться. Потому что я сама хотела выбраться из этого мучительного кошмара. Но так же и потому что этот голос был мне знаком. И закрыв глаза, чтобы не испытывать боли от слепящей белизны, я шагнула к нему, улыбаясь.  
  
  


***  
  
  


Оказалась я в каком-то странном месте. Будто темная комната, в которой едва можно передвигаться, но вовсе не из-за того, что оная была маленькая, а из-за ее захламленности. Что это был за хлам, я не понимала, не видела, будто тут кромешная темнота. Но зато отчетливо и ясно видела каждую волосинку в кудряшках моего собеседника, каждую мимическую морщинку, его выразительные, ореховые глаза. Правда, рассмотреть толком я его не смогла - с моим появлением юноша стремительно вскочил на ноги, радостно мне улыбаясь.   
  
\- Ольга! Сколько лет, сколько зим! - он тут же подошел ближе ко мне, но удержал дистанцию одного метра, разглядывая мое лицо. - А ты будто еще больше похорошела. Отпуск явно идет тебе в пользу, тебе к лицу расслабленность.  
  
\- Гермес? - только и могла, что как-то невнятно крякнуть. Я не знала, в моем мы мире, или он меня утащил куда-то, не знала, зачем я ему понадобилась, да даже как к нему относиться и то не понимала.   
  
\- Эх... С одной стороны, я даже немного рад что тогда вышел с ними тебя встретить, но иногда думаю, что проще было бы нам познакомится в других обстоятельствах, - выдохнул устало божество, будто по щелчку пальцев сбросив с себя небрежность и легкомысленность, что была присуща его облику молодого парня. Ну будто в момент постарел, становясь уже ближе к возрасту не молодого мужчины, а вполне взрослого. Поджав губы, он сел на тот темный хлам, и похлопал рядом, смотря на меня. - Садись, не стой истуканом. Я не буду кусаться или нагнетать.  
  
\- А какова... - я осторожно присела, мудро рассудив что такое божество лучше слушать беспрекословно. - Какова цель вашего визита?  
  
\- Моего? - расслабленно переспросил он. - Да никакая особо... Я пришел просто поглазеть на тебя, мне Аполлон рассказал что наконец соизволил к вам двинуть свой светлейший зад, хвалился тобой и твоим мужем как какой-то павлин, вот я и пришел, увериться, не подтекает ли у вас крыша после его визита. Да вот только вижу, что не вовремя меня ветры принесли, - его взгляд проехался по мне чуть придирчиво. - Или наоборот, вовремя? Ты себя зачем кошмаришь? - задал он вопрос будничным тоном, будто спрашивая о погоде, а я замерла, лихорадочно думая. Папа говорил, что богам спать не позволено. Но я ведь вроде как все еще считаюсь полубогиней? Мне признаться, что оно как-то само мне приснилось, без моего желания, или прикинуться, что я таким образом расслабляюсь после тяжелого дня? Мазохистом ведь быть не запрещено...  
  
\- Я... - начала неуверенно, но мне молниеносно прижали палец к губам, с каким-то разочарованным выражением лица.   
  
\- Ольга, я ложь чувствую за версту, - искренним тоном признался бог, а я поджала губы, понимая, что теперь мне наказания точно не избежать. - Не надо мне врать. И пыжиться передо мной, как перед каким-то царем недалеким, не надо, - Гермес убрал свой палец, улыбнувшись мне задорно. - Я же свой пацан! Ты классная, с первой встречи мне понравилась, такая человечная, - божество был искренним, хотя его непосредственность удивляла. - Признаю, при нашей первой встрече ты мне казалась во-от такенной крохой, - он сделал щелку пальцами. - Но по рассказам Аполлона я понял что в плане мощи ты прокачалась, причем порядочком, и теперь уверился, что это так. В общем, Оля, - он посмотрел на меня с серьезным выражением лица, хоть в глазах плясали бесенята. - Давай забудем о той первой встрече, начнем заново и будем дружить. Я же ведь с той вечеринкой не шутил, - хохотнул он так заразительно, что я невольно улыбнулась в ответ. От него действительно шло тепло и искренность в желании подружиться. Уже мысленно согласившись на его предложение, я склонила голову чуть вбок.   
  
\- А почему именно я? У тебя ведь наверняка немало друзей, - от моих слов он вновь хохотнул, покачав головой.   
  
\- Да другая ты потому что. А там меня все воспринимают несерьезно, как мальчика на побегушках, - фыркнул он. - Да и расслабиться редко с кем получается. Даже просто так поговорить. А возвращаясь к разговору! - парень резко выпрямился, смотря на меня с каким-то неиссякаемым интересом. - Так все-таки, если не секрет - почему ты себя кошмаришь? - тяжело выдохнула в ответ, но решила довериться Гермесу.   
  
\- Я не могу досконально контролировать свои сновидения. Иногда вещи мне сняться далекие от приятных, - воспоминание о сне убрало с моего лица улыбку, как и воспоминания, что тот сон воскресил. Я думала, что уже перешагнула через этот этап своей жизни, но что-то меня очевидно все еще держало там, что-то я еще не переработала.   
  
\- Оу, так я не очень в тему пришел, - протянул парень. - Или наоборот, чертовски вовремя?  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? - эта резкая смена мнения насторожила меня. Вдруг он мне сейчас принудительно-добровольно предложит стереть память?  
  
\- Так, ты меня извини, что я только что подслушал твои мысли, но не привык не читать человеческие разумы, так проще было понять молитвы. Да и давно людям не являлся, - сразу сказал он, а я мучительно покраснела. - Но так думать обо мне не надо. Друзья "принудительно-добровольно" не поступают. Это раз, - загнул палец, - а два, я хотел тебе предложить помочь советом. Все-таки, я в жизни повидал многое, - один взгляд посерьезневших глаз намекнул мне на то, что это именно так. Что как бы этот бог ни пытался быть весельчаком, серьезным и рассудительным он все равно где-то там оставался, все время. Ну, или просто умел в нужный момент таковым становиться.  
  
\- Ну... Наверное ты прав, - нахмурилась, услышав как дернулся мой голос. Как будто я была близка к слезам. Ух, хоть бы только не разреветься тут сейчас. Ведь вместе с воспоминаниями пришла и недюжинная боль, что я скрывала глубоко внутри долгие годы. - Думаю, хуже точно не будет.   
  
\- И это я понимаю, правильный выбор, - щелкнул пальцами Гермес, добродушно мне улыбаясь. - Друзья друг другу доверяют. И я охотно выслушаю все что мне расскажешь, чтобы получше тебя узнать. Можешь не опасаться, и сказать мне все, что пожелаешь - я твое доверие не предам. Да и, - он как-то неловко, но вполне натурально меня приобнял. Без никакого подтекста, а как настоящий друг, с которым мы не разлей вода уже долгие годы. И, что удивительно, ощущала я в точности то же самое, причем, была уверена, что это не внушение. - Можешь даже в жилетку мне поплакаться, - шутливо предложил Гермес, но от него повалила такая волна искренности... Умноженная на ту боль, что была во снах, она дала лишь один итог - моя внутренняя плотина не выдержала, и я прижалась к Гермесу, действительно заплакав, в точности так же, как та маленькая девочка на лестничном пролете. И в этот раз меня не тормошили, а лишь нежно обняли, поглаживая по волосам.


	211. Часть 207

Выплакавшись вдоволь на плече Гермеса, я сдержанно извинилась, на что тот безмолвно кивнул, явно не видя в этом моем слишком откровенном порыве ничего плохого. Успокоившись, я попыталась извиниться еще раз, все-таки, он был божеством намного высшего порядка, но тогда на меня уже готовы были ругаться. Причем, когда меня не больно, но обидно тюкнули основанием ладони в лоб, я поняла и осознала, что Гермес настроен серьезно.  
  
\- Что ж ты дерганная такая? - покачал он головой, пока я со злобным сопением потирала лоб. - Я ведь уже тебе сказал, что я - твой друг. Или ты, изливая душу друзьям, тоже извиняешься?  
  
\- Ну знаешь ли, я пыталась просто проявить уважение! - огрызнулась ему вполне открыто, эмоционально, и наверное подобная искренность его обрадовала. Иначе не знаю как объяснить ту солнечную улыбку, что появилась у него на лице?  
  
\- Вот, а это уже лучше. Искренность и доверие будут для меня самыми лучшими проявлениями твоего уважения ко мне, - припечатал он, а потом сразу же бросил вдогонку, будто боясь не успеть. - Ты только не подумай, что я теперь насильно этого от тебя требую. В таких тонких делах доверие должно приходить постепенно.   
  
\- Да понимаю я, не маленькая, - хмыкнула в ответ, посмотрев на божество. - Да и понимаю твое желание сблизиться, раз ты говоришь, что друзей особо у тебя нет. Чувство одиночества в обществе тебе подобных - невероятно утомляющее и изнуряющее. Что-то об этом знаю.  
  
\- И я многое знаю и понимаю о твоих проблемах, - намекнул он мне тонко, и я сразу поняла, что ввиду имелся не столько кошмар, сколько то, что в нем транслировалось. Хотя уверенности не было - не знала я, был ли Гермес вхож в мои сны.  
  
\- Ну знаешь... Мои проблемы, по сути, только и аж в несчастном детстве. Хотя, даже не столько несчастном детстве, сколько в плохих отношениях с родителями, - я вздохнула, не скрывая своих чувств от Гермеса. Его сопереживание мне было явным, чувствовалось. - Ведь это же... Родители должны быть опорой. Помогать расти своим чадам, а не тащить их вниз, в пучину к своим демонам. По крайней мере - правильные родители. А вот это вот все, - я неопределенно повела рукой, уже осознанно транслируя свои сны и другие воспоминания Гермесу. Разжевывать это, пользуясь словами и длинными рассказами - не хотелось. Хотя и было понимание, что проще было бы это выбросить из себя, а не холить и лелеять, ожидая, пока они на тебя набросятся, воспоминания эти.   
  
\- А вот это все - есть везде, - продолжил мою незавершенную фразу Гермес после минуты раздумий. - Я бы не ошибся, сказав, что такое со всеми приключается. Никто от ошибок не застрахован, даже среди нас, божеств, бывали такие случаи, - ошарашенно посмотрела на бога. Не ожидала, что даже среди богов случались подонки-родители. - Я вижу, тебе порядочком кашу из мозгов сделал Лакрицияр, прививая тебе идеалистичное видение богов.   
  
\- Да скорее не он, а культура, в которой я воспиталась, - почему-то в таком ключе мне хотелось защитить папу, но Гермес лишь головой покачал.   
  
\- Возможно и так, но и он внес свою лепту, - припечатал божество. - Но ты не переживай, ни у тебя, ни у него не будет проблем из-за этого. Максимум, что могут вышестоящие сделать в подобной ситуации - предупредить Лакрицияра. Но вот касательно твоих воспоминаний... - вернулся он к сути разговора. - Ты права, зря ты эти картины лелеяла всю жизнь. Они - ужасны. Но так же и не вздумай их вычеркивать из своего разума - они причина твоего становления тем, кем ты сейчас являешься. Они подарили тебе осторожность, хорошую интуицию и прочие навыки необходимые для самозащиты.  
  
\- И что делать с ними в таком случае? - спросила, когда молчание между нами затянулось а мое недоумение возрастало.   
  
\- Живи с ними, - просто и обыденно сказал бог. - Просто живи, не отравляй себе ими душу. Смени свое отношение к ним, позволь им оставаться там, где они и должны быть - в твоей памяти. Не цепляйся за прошлое, не пытайся его обнять и понять, не анализируй слишком глубоко. Ты уже их проработала со всех возможных сторон. Теперь тебе не остается ничего другого, кроме как отпустить их, и позволить остаться в прошлом - там, где им и место.   
  
\- Блин... А ты ведь прав, - пораженно отметила это. И не потому я была удивлена, что не знала об этом решении, нет. Если бы мне пришлось кого-то утешать - тоже так бы сказала. Но я и не думала, что бог имеет право на то, чтобы позволять себе на такую блажь. Мне казалось все время, что подобное надо держать при себе, чтобы в случае чего - быстро воскресить воспоминания, знать, как делать не следует ни в коем случае. Но, похоже, я не учла, что боги вовсе не так идеальны, как мне казалось. И что мне не нужно к этому идеалу так упрямо стремиться, что я и осознанно, или не до конца, но делала все это время.   
  
\- Прав, - согласился он. - И ты права в своих выводах. Боги далеко не все - ходячие идеалы. И именно этой мысли держись, - в его голосе появились предупреждающие нотки. - А то заслепнешь их притворным светом можешь и не заметить, как тебе готовят какую-то гадость. Увы, и такие подставы у нас не редкость, - покачал бог головой, будто чувствуя стыд, у меня как-то не было сомнений в искренности проявления тех чувств. - Но если вдруг что, и у тебя будут какие-то проблемы - ты зови. Зови, и я еще и Аполлона под ручку подхвачу, чтобы тебе помочь, если уж меня никто не испугается, - хмыкнул он, чуть огладив мою щеку. - А то заладили... "Патрон воров и глашатаев никакой особой власти не имеет!" - явно передразнив кого-то, он погрозил кулачком в потолок. - А вот и имею! Причем, в причудливых позах, и по согласию обеих сторон! - на это я уже рассмеялась, замечая, как и деланное раздражение исчезает с лица моего визави.  
  
\- Не ну, ты крут конечно, - я покачала головой, все еще тихо хихикая, когда перед глазами проносились картины, олицетворяющие эту шутку.   
  
\- И ты крута тоже, потому я и пришел, - хмыкнул он, оглядев меня так же пристально, как в самом начале. - И судя по тому, что вижу, твое настроение исправить сумел. Заработал немного доверия к тебе? - серьезно спросил он, и я с такими же эмоциями кивнула ему в ответ, подтверждая.   
  
\- Заработал. Ты и вправду свой парень, - осмелев, я немного растрепала его кудряшки ладонью, слыша чистый, искренний, искристый смех.   
  
\- Раз свой, тогда буду ждать твоего зова на вечеринку, - подмигнул он, остановив мою ладонь и легко отняв от своей головы - поднялся. Увлекая следом и меня, так и не отпуская из своих рук ладонь. - Ведь надо узнать друг друга с различных сторон, не так ли?   
  
\- Все верно, не одной драмой живет человек. Ну, и бог, оказывается, тоже, - Гермес хохотнул, и не иначе как в отместку - растрепал мне волосы.   
  
\- Верно-верно. Ладно, буду держать тебя за слово, а сейчас - оставляю тебя с чистым сердцем. Ты ведь сейчас вся в делах, не так ли? - ответить я не ответила, только скорчила смешную рожицу и показала щелку пальцами. - Хех, ну да, ну да, мелочи. Но я пойду, мешать даже в таком не стану. И так добился желаемого - теперь тебя кошмары не потревожат, уверен.   
  
Бог самодовольно хмыкнул, вопреки своим словам никуда не исчезая, а оставаясь на месте. Зато я резко поняла, что исчезаю сама - ощущение тела, ну или его подобия, что было при нашим разговоре, было все слабее, все больше исчезало, пока не появилось ощущение полной призрачности своего бытия, хоть бери и через стену просачивайся. Еще и какое-то ощущение странное появилось, будто на мне какое-то тяжелое, вычурное платье, а не легкая пижамка, в которой засыпала... Но вскоре кожей почувствовала вспышки света, и чувство уступило, отдавая мой разум воле приятного, не значащего нового сновидения.  


***  
  
  


Слова Гермеса оказались правдой - больше никакие кошмары меня не тронули. Проснулась я на рассвете, отдохнувшей, выспавшейся, словом - как никогда в хорошем настроении. Первым, что я сделала - глянула через окно, слегка удивившись контрасту окружения - вовсю светило солнышко, еще несколько отдаленное от Земли, но уже робко согревающее, и как итог - вокруг не было бело, даже бы сказала - в большинстве случаев выглядывала трава и земля, а снег лежал лишь большими или маленькими, тающими горками. Покачала головой, но улыбки не сдержала - даже оттепель получалась красивой, без дождей и слякоти, прямо то, о чем умоляла душа. Тихо возрадовавшись этому факту, как и тому, что детки еще спят, я танцевальной походкой направилась к лестнице, а за мной любопытную мордочку высунула Адели. Без проблем подхватила ее на руки и таким же легким шагом сошла вниз, на кухню.   
  
\- Ах, у меня на душе - весна, заявляю официально! - радостно воскликнула, слыша смех Франкенштейна и тут же подлетела к нему, поцеловав щечку. - Кофе хочешь?  
  
\- Хочу, - без раздумий согласился он. - И кое-что сладкое тоже хочу, - хмыкнул он, притянув меня к глубокому поцелую. Оставить это без ответа я не могла, и оторвались мы друг от друга лишь тогда, когда нам кто-то со встречки просигналил. Хохотнула, отстраняясь, и прижимаясь к любимому, обнимая ссади, за шею.   
  
\- Лучше сосредоточься на дороге, свою долю сладости получишь потом, - с тихим хмыканьем отошла от него, направляясь на кухню.  
  
А там ждали свои обязанности! Адели, явно не понимая моего приподнятого настроения, вопросительно мяукала, сидя возле своих мисочек. Пустых мисочек. У-у-ух, не порядок! Быстренько метнулась, давая нашей малышке и сухого и мокрого кома, с удивлением отмечая почти полную миску воды. Вижу, это не мы напрочь забыли о еде, моря ее голодом, а просто у нашей крохи разгулялся совсем не детский аппетит! Ну, хоть кот, хоть человек, но кормить надо растущий организм соответственно нуждам. Поэтому я подсыпала корма, но на всякий случай - немного. Все-таки, пушистый котик это благодать, но здоровый и активный - благодать еще большая.  
  
Справившись с этим нехитрым делом, я заварила нам с Франки кофе, выбрав сегодня для начала хорошего дня капучино. Ну, разве что для мужа еще на всякий случай сварганила эспрессо, все-таки рулил всю ночь, без смен. И угадала - подобной дозе кофеина дорогой был только рад. А сама я наслаждалась своим простеньким, обычным капучино. И сразу же после того, как выпила, взялась за другие радостные хлопоты - завтрак. Почему радостные, притом, что я не особо люблю готовить? А потому что Мэй, своими рассказами о национальных блюдах, которые пробовала, немного пробудила во мне меланхолии, и мне очень захотелось своим любимым сделать что-то вкусненькое, чтобы побаловать. Именно то, что давало в детстве больше всего радости, и что готовилось исключительно к праздникам.   
  
Все-таки, вся жизнь - это праздник. И говорю это, совсем не кривя душой! Если я когда-то и представляла себе семью, счастливую, такую, что дарила бы мне ощущение счастья и внутренний уют - то именно такую. С любящим, понимающим, ответственным но и не скучным, а даже слегка безумным мужем, и послушными, ласковыми, невероятно умными детками. Которые прямо сейчас спустились, умильно потирая глазки и удивленно смотрели, как я с не присущим мне обычно энтузиазмом готовлю.   
  
\- Мама, ты делаешь завтрак? - немного невнятно спросила Виктория, но в общих чертах было понятно. По сути, только она осталась на условном пороге, у лестницы, ее сестра и брат уже подошли к столу, в жесте полной усталости повалили головы на сложенные на столе ручки и наверное решили в такой позе продолжить спать. Посмотрела на эту картину с ухмылкой и повернулась обратно к Вике.  
  
\- Да, готовлю. Сегодня будет очень вкусный завтрак, я когда была такая как вы - всегда подобному радовалась, - весело ответила дочке, что явно стояла едва дыша. - А что вы так с Генрихом и Фрэнсис сорвались? Вы бы еще поспали, даже семи еще нет.   
  
\- А ты нас разбудишь? - сонно спросила Фрэнни, и многого мне стоило, чтобы не рассмеяться от этой интонации. Не то обижена, не то уставшая.  
  
\- Да конечно я вас разбужу, - нарочно обратилась ко всем, чтобы никто не чувствовал опасности, что о них забудут. - Возвращайтесь наверх, еще немного поспите, и я вас как раз к завтраку подниму. Можете даже не возвращаться к манеж, а поспать в нашей с папой кровати, - нарочно прошептала последнее заговорщицки, и ожидаемо заметила живой отклик от нашей малышни. У весь троих в глазах появился живой огонек шалости, что почти тут же затух под влиянием зевоты. Я аж сама чуть ли не зевнула, глядя на эту удивительную синхронию! Но вот, детки уже удалились наверх, и когда я только услышала, что всякие шебуршания стихли - тут же мысленно потянулась к Франкенштейну.  
  
_\- Дорогой, до Иматры долго еще осталось?  
  
\- Где-то часа три еще будем в пути. А что? -_ муж заинтересовано потянулся к моим мыслям, и я дала ему доступ, не думая даже ничего скрывать. И знала, что он там увидит - небольшой список дел, которые я планировала сделать перед тем, как приедем. Собственно, приготовить завтрак, разбудить малышню, раз уж попросили меня и позавтракать вместе с ними, составить план развлечений на те два дня, что будем в пути.  
  
_\- Жаль, что не позавтракаешь с нами, -_ мыслеречью выделила то, что больше всего меня волновало и огорчало. И в ответ получила только ощущение доброй и светлой улыбки.   
  
_\- Всегда можно сделать привал. Думаю, другие водители только обрадуются, если такая инициатива пойдет именно от меня,_ \- не согласиться с мужем я не могла, и продолжила готовку уже в более приподнятом настроении.  
  
Несмотря на то, что готовку, как само занятие я не особо жаловала, именно сейчас я наслаждалась ею. Во-первых, она не была скучной, по крайней мере для меня. Даже не побоюсь назвать это экспериментом - все-таки, те яства я не ела с тех пор, как была еще совсем ребенком, а уж тем более не готовила! Так что, если удастся повторить их хотя бы сносно, это уже будет прогресс! Вторая причина моей веселости отчасти вытекала из первой - из-за того, что давно не баловала себя этими блюдами, я уже предвкушала этот маленький праздник для вкусовых рецепторов. Ведь после долгого воздержания от того, что тебе очень нравиться, вернуться обратно к той самой еде сопровождается огромной радостью! Это и был весь секрет моего воодушевления и неожиданной тяги к готовке, но пустяковым его никак нельзя было назвать. Как искра вспыхнувшая в темноте, разжигающая огонь - продукты перестали быть безликими предметами пищи, стали ингредиентами. Частью эксперимента. Ну а эксперименты... Эх, эксперименты мои эксперименты! Это именно то, что способно воодушевить любого ученого.   
  
От хохота Франки с водительского сидения, если не сказать, откровенного ржача, я вздрогнула испугано. А когда осознала, что так увлеклась своими мыслями и готовкой, что забыла где я и что я, то даже немного была благодарна, что меня из подобного состояния вырвали. Но бросить увесистую кастрюлю так и тянулись руки - просто профилактически, чтобы знал на будущее, как меня пугать! Но нет же, жалко. И головы, и лобового стекла, в которое я могла попасть. Но не удивительным было, что позитив и хорошее настроение мужа передались и мне, добавляя в мою работу еще больше удовольствия. И продолжала я священнодействовать уже тихо напевая себе под нос одну из любимых песен. Отдельным плюсом шло то, что мне никто не мешал, никто не пытался потушить мой энтузиазм. Ну, точнее, симбионт робко пытался намекать, что такую гору пищи мы не осилим даже с поправкой на регенерацию, но я только махнула рукой на мысли такого толка.   
  
\- Мы будем делать прибой, так что если вдруг - сможешь поделиться с другими группами, - тут же решил меня поддержать муж, и я послала ему воздушный поцелуй вместе с волной нежности по связи. Вот это я понимаю - любовь. Поддерживает любые мои начинания, лишь бы не лишать таких редчайших, если не сказать, легендарных минут удовольствия. А то чаще всего, вспоминая детство, я лишь мрачнела, а тут вон - пританцовывать готова, стараясь воспроизвести в памяти все самые, на первый взгляд, незначительные мелочи, лишь бы достойно повторить подвиги моих мамы и бабушки. И вместе со знакомством наших детей с ранее незнакомыми блюдами - самой мысленно и вкусовыми рецепторами воскресить те деньки, что казались мне исключительно позитивными.   
  
Когда готовку можно было назвать завершенной, мне оставалось только пялить на результат, вдыхать аромат полной грудью и тихо восхищаться с самой себя как ребенок что впервые правильно завязал шнурки. Не пережаренный, аппетитный даже на вид хлеб, обмакиваемый раньше в сбитых до пушистости яйцах, с тертым сыром. Сыр, кстати, получилось тоже не пережарить, чтобы он именно тянулся, это я уже успела опробовать. Нехитрый салатик из одних лишь томатов с соусом из сметаны, с легкими, едва ощущаемыми акцентами чеснока и майонеза. И коронное блюдо моего дедули, насчет удачности которого я переживала больше всего, и что, в общем-то, не шибко подходило в категорию "завтрак". Бекон, что вышел изумительно хрустящим и по приятному жестким, и к этому картошечка - удалось ее сделать точно такой же мягкой, будто тушенная, но с аккуратной, хрустящей оранжевой корочкой. Франкенштейн, что уже успел всю нашу процессию остановить на перерыв, тоже смотрел на это великолепие сквозь мое плечо, обнимая за талию.   
  
\- Пища не из легких, - хмыкнул он мне в само ухо. - Но теперь понятно, откуда у тебя эти аппетитные округлости.  
  
\- Щас как дам! - погрозила ему кулаком, но меня тут же примирительно поцеловали в шею. Вот ведь зараза! Знал же, что я от такого в почти любой ситуации растаю!  
  
\- Не злись. У тебя все получилось идеально, - эта искренняя похвала сбила с меня весь воинственный настрой и я, скромно взглянув на тарелки, улыбнулась. Сколько бы я в свое время отдала за подобное одобрение! Но с другой стороны - теперь оно было только слаще. Потому что было искренним, потому что было заслуженным, и что самое главное - шло от того, кого я именно сейчас любила больше всего на свете.   
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо ответила любимому, открывая свои мысли и душу нараспашку, чтобы тот мог понять, как много для меня значат эти, как казалось бы, совсем незначительные слова. - Я пошла детей поднимать, - и тут же выпорхнула из заботливых рук. Просто потому что могу, зная, что на меня не обидятся. Ну и потому что показывать свое смущение мне не хотелось, не смотря на то, что мое партизанство скрыть было невозможным - никуда от своей души не деться, ну ради бога, не выйдет сбежать от того, кто прочно основан в твоем сердце.   
  
_\- Твои мысли как бальзам на душу, -_ благодарностью отозвалось в мыслях. И я не сочла нужным отвечать на это. Откровенность за откровенность, это было правильно.   
  
Подобный настрой прошел, как только я тихонько пробралась наверх. Вот уж... Детки пошли в родителей, ничего не скажешь! Наши маленькие вечные двигатели и не думали спать, как я им советовала в начале. Все трое, по-царски развалившись на наших подушках и кровати, ловко стащили себе ноутбук, и уже без сна в хотя бы одном глазу шерстили интернет. Ну, точнее - ютуб, в поисках новых сказок. И судя по знакомым силуэтам мумми-троллей - в этом деле они преуспели, и сейчас с не угасающим энтузиазмом знакомились с новой сказкой. Да до того увлеченно, что даже не заметили моего появления. Ну знаете ли... Я конечно кралась тут как мышка и все такое, но сокрытия ауры не врубала, ни осознанно, ни случайно. Игнорируют сигналы, улавливаемые краем глаза? Засечь меня подобным образом они точно должны были, как раз я появилась в удобном угле для обозрения. Конечно, мне невероятно льстит, что при нас с мужем Фрэн, Вика и Генри чувствуют себя в безопасности, но блин, нельзя затуплять инстинктивные меры защиты _._ Ни на минуту, не в нашем мире. По крайней мере дернуться или взглянуть на меня они были просто  _должны._   
  
\- И что тут происходит? - обманчиво нежно поинтересовалась у малышни, и заметив, что удостоилась их внимания, тут же строго гаркнула, стараясь казаться убедительной. - Кто без разрешения взял компьютер?! - очень хотелось рассмеяться от реакции детей, но я сдержалась, за что была не менее гордая собой, чем готовкой. Все трое, как одно целое, растерялись, и стали указывать друг на друга пальчиками, правда, когда поняли, что вина лежит на них равномерно и в той же степени - абсолютно не синхронно и хаотично отпрыгнули от ноутбука, корча извиняющиеся и умилительные мордочки. Ну блин, то ли это так действует осознание, что эти спиногрызы твои, то ли эта тройка действительно наловчилась косплеить кота из Шрека.   
  
\- Мама, мамочка, прости, - залепетала Фрэнсис, очевидно больше своей сестры и брата опасаясь моего неодобрения. И хоть я пыталась не показывать этого по себе - подобное опасение, связанное лишь с нежеланием меня огорчать, было очень приятным, черт подери. - Мы просто хотели посмотреть!  
  
\- Еще раз увижу что взяли без спроса... - многозначительно не закончила предложения, покачав назидательно пальцем, а потом чуть улыбнулась, прищурив веки. - Ну, я пришла вас будить, - бросила с легким сарказмом, от чего детки вполне не притворно стали показывать свое смущение. - Так что сейчас дружно спускаемся вниз, к завтраку. Мамочка очень старалась вас порадовать вкусненьким, - бросила уже более радостно, с нескрываемой нежностью, и судя по тому, как вся троица облепила мои ноги, радостно улыбаясь, к взаимопониманию мы дошли, несмотря на малость необычную ситуацию.  
  
  


***  
  
  


После пира, что я всем устроила, в путь мы двинулись оперативно. Даже, если быть точной, во время еды - Франкенштейн лишь попробовал всего понемногу, поблагодарил за вкусности и сел обратно за руль. Так что потом, заручившись помощью детей, что явно хотели передо мной выбелить свою шкурку, я быстро привела все в идеальный порядок, как и был до этого. Потом позволила детишкам вернуться к перерванному занятию, а сама засела в кухне, открывая карту и прослеживая, какой дорогой нам по идее придется ехать, чтобы оперативно добраться в Хельсинки. Пит был моим помощником в плане поиска нам развлечений по пути, что не занимали бы слишком много времени, но и дарили бы много впечатлений. И стоило мне все распланировать и мысленно поделиться планами с Франки, мои губы венчала мягкая улыбка. Я и два последние дня сделаю интересными, иначе я буду не я. Не в последнюю очередь из-за этого планирования оставшийся путь в Иматру прошел для меня как одно мгновение. Поэтому, когда кемпер стал парковаться, я даже как-то растеряно стала оглядываться, будто были шансы, что сквозь окно увижу знакомую обстановку, а не чужой, по сути, город. Вот так поглотило меня занятие!  
  
\- Франки, ты узнавал все ли в других кемперах уже завтракали? - поинтересовалась у мужа, накидывая верхнюю одежду и поспешно метнувшись наверх, чтобы одеть детей.   
  
\- Можешь особо не спешить, в других кемперах не то что не завтракали - там не все еще проснулись, - несколько изумленно уставилась в пол, передавая мысленно свое недоумение и услышала мелодичный смех Франкенштейна. - Думаю, мы успеем даже сами пойти туда, куда ты запланировала на сегодня пойти, и увериться что все будет готово.   
  
\- А дети? - немного недоуменно переспросила, спускаясь уже с одетой малышней. Виктория, Фрэнсис и Генрих все еще чувствовали себя виноватыми, а потому были послушнее обычного, безропотно соглашаясь на все.  
  
\- А дети останутся с нашими водителями. Вы ведь будете послушны, правда, дорогие мои? - обратился он не только к дочкам, но и Генри, и те тут же закивали головами с заметным энтузиазмом.   
  
Ну что же... Раз ни у кого нет никаких возражений, ни у детей, ни у М-24, ни у Киры, ни у Рагара с Бенго, то и в самом деле, стоит на это предложение согласиться. Все-таки, я, пусть и уже сделала резервацию, да и заплатила, но сделала это чуть ли не в последний момент, буквально за пару часов до открытия канатного парка. А значит надо увериться, все ли в порядке, пришло ли им уже подтверждение оплаты, да и спросить стоило, не надо ли докупить чего-то перед приходом - никто нам не давал гарантию, что на всю нашу честную компанию будет снаряжение, доступное в прокате. Но придя с любимым на место, мы с несколько ошарашенными лицами наблюдали табличку "закрыто по причине неблагоприятных погодных условий". А когда я подошла ближе, то заметила мужичка, что явно смотрел какой-то фильм, колупая себе в зубах зубочисткой. Я конечно все понимаю... Хотя нет, такая безкультурщина вне моего понимания! На рабочем месте еще к тому же! Без сомнения застучала в стекло окошка, наблюдая как грузно поднимается охранник, явно не рад что его прервали. Франкенштейн позволил мне разбираться самой, так что мужик явно думал, что получится быстро меня прогнать и вернуться к прошлому времяпровождению.  
  
\- Женщина, вам чего надо? Читать разучились? Закрыто, все тросы перемокли, и до завтра не высохнут.  
  
\- Значит так вы говорите с потенциальными клиентами, мистер Джек? - поинтересовалась, уже заранее прочитав на плакетке его имя, и тот невольно дернулся от тона моего голоса. Видимо, осознал где он и что с ним. Ну или его уже успели предупредить о том, что сегодня стоит нас ожидать. И судя по тому, как тот окинул нас с Франки взглядом, еще и успели предупредить, что клиенты мы довольно перспективные.  
  
\- Извиняюсь, мэм, но мы действительно закрыты, - попытался этот Джек сгладить неровные углы, но было поздно. Я уже завелась. - На канатных путях действительно все размокло, снег же был еще позавчера. Вам обязаны были прислать имейл с отказом исполнения заказа. Я присмотрю, чтобы виновен был найден и наказан за подобную халатность и трату вашего времени! - клятвенно пообещал он, а мне даже от этого смеяться захотелось, что я и сделала. Простой, рядовой охранник, что отчитывает специалистов из заказного стола? Как-то не представлялась мне эта ситуация. Но зато я добилась другого - мужичок от моего смеха заметно струхнул, удивленно глядя на Франки, будто ожидая что тот меня оттащит, извиняясь за беспокойство. Ага-ага, счаз! Франкенштейн только бровь вскинул заинтересованно, молча наблюдая за всей ситуацией.   
  
\- Значит так, дорогой мистер Джек, - я наклонилась ближе, будто собираясь получше рассмотреть его глаза. Это, конечно, тоже планировала, но прежде всего я хотела увериться, что обоняние меня не обманывает, и от этого охранника действительно чувствуется пиво. - Давайте мы с вами договоримся подобным образом. Вы сейчас, резвым сагайгаком обежите весь парк, в поисках поддержки, и высушите хорошенько все снаряжение - сегодня обещали резкое потепление, так что при попутном ветра все канаты высохнут до нашего прихода. С вашей помощью, конечно. А я же в замен не буду писать отвратительной и нелицеприятной критики вашего заведения, тем самым отбивая вам клиентов на радость конкуренции. И вашему начальству так же не расскажу о том, как вы себе здесь устроили самовольный свободный денек, смотря фильм и попивая спиртное, - как я и ожидала, второе на охранника подействовало не в пример лучше, и тот, незначительно побледнев, закивал мне головой.   
  
\- Конечно, мэм! Все будет сделано в лучшем виде, выбранная вами трасса будет готовая точно к вашему повторному появлению!  
  
\- Вот и замечательно! - прихлопнула в ладошки, отстраняясь от окошка. - В таком случае, до скорой встречи! - с дьявольски милой улыбкой помахала работнику рукой, правда все хорошее настроение, а точнее - его видимость, испарилось как только мы зашли за ближайший угол. Франкенштейн тут же приобнял меня плечом, отлично понимая какие мысли обуревали мной.  
  
\- Это не твоя вина, - уверено заявил он, а я только вздохнула.   
  
\- Да как же, а кто хотел зиму посреди лета? - язвительно отметила этот факт, тихо радуясь тому, что мои мысли слышат, а следовательно - понимают, что я никого обидеть не хочу. Ну, кроме себя.   
  
\- А себя ты почему хочешь обидеть? - недовольно спросил Франкенштейн, сильнее прижимая к своему боку. - Ты хотела расслабиться, получить заслуженное вознаграждение за свой труд. Я не вижу причин, по которым ты должна вот так вот себя обижать и наказывать.   
  
\- Франкенштейн, я должна была предвидеть, какие будут последствия у подобной шалости. Это было очень безответственно, - не согласилась я.   
  
\- Возможно и так, возможно и было безответственно. Но у тебя было полное право на подобное, - любимый остановился, мягко огладив по щеке. - Ты вскоре станешь богиней, этот мир станет твоим, - смотря в его глаза, я даже немного испугалась. На секунду показалось, что муж знает намного больше меня о божественности, возможно что даже больше, чем Лакрицияр. - А я более чем уверен, что другие боги так сильно не сдерживаются. Хотят что-то сделать? Они просто это делают, несмотря на то, что скажут другие. Помнишь ведь, что твой отец говорил о созидательности божественных слов? - я кивнула, и муж удовлетворенно потерся своим носом об мой. - Ну вот. Делай то, что подсказывает тебе интуиция, и не сомневайся в себе. Возможно, кому-то так же, как и тебе была нужна эта зима.   
  
Комментировать это я не стала. Понимала, что этими словами муж попытался мне передать всю свою поддержку и любовь. И черт меня раздери, если у него не получилось это просто превосходно. Червячок сомнений и самокопаний исчез, будто его и не существовало никогда. С улыбкой прижалась к боку любимого и пошла вместе с ним, в сторону паркинга, где мы остановились. Думаю, что за это короткое время наши детишки не успели сильно потрепать нервы своим временным няням. Так же надеюсь, что и все засони уже хотя бы проснулись, и приводят себя в порядок - все-таки, прав был Франкенштейн, что все то, что я наготовила, съесть не получилось, а значит, стоило этим поделиться с другими. Хорошо хоть что навесила на все конструкт стазиса.  
  
\- Глядишь, за время нашего завтрака и в канатном парке все приведут в порядок, - будучи в хорошем расположении духа, отметил муж, а я только нахмурилась. Воспоминания пробудили во мне тихое раздражение.   
  
\- Сомневаюсь. Думаю, часа два, а то и больше, надо было бы им дать. Можно разве что пойти, да на озеро Сайма посмотреть - искупаться там, или поплавать вряд ли получиться, - Франки прижал меня к себе, стараясь избавить от невеселых мыслей, но в этот раз получалось хуже. Все-таки, собственная глупость и потакание своей восторженности не радовало. Но зато радовало то, что мои предположения сбылись - Виктория, Фрэнсис и Генрих, по словам Рагара, были послушными, да и остальной народ стекался на парковку, выходя из кемперов в разной степени сонливости. И когда собрались все, мы с Франкенштейном оторвались от наших потех, выходя чуть вперед, чтобы всех ввести в курс наших планов.  
  
\- Так, дорогие мои, - произнесла это, запоздало осознав что получилось раздраженным тоном. - Предлагаю нам всем позавтракать и отправиться в город на покупки. Потом, если будет возможность, пойдем в канатный парк.  
  
\- Из-за снега парк не работал, веревки намокли, - дополнил мои объяснения Франки. - Но возможно на солнце все высохнет, и перед отъездом в Темпере нам получиться посетить парк, как и задумывалось  
  
\- Оля, поуправляй погодой, а?! - Мэй умоляюще сложила ладони. - Пусть солнце жарит градусов на пятьсот! Или пусть Рагар-ним, как самый быстрый, сбегает, феном все там подсушит.  
  
\- Можешь не волноваться, то, что было в моих силах - я уже сделала, - хмыкнула удовлетворенно, когда увидела энтузиазм со стороны Мэй. Да и не солгала - уже уходя от парка зациклила на этой территории легкие дуновения знойного ветерка. На меня, не понятно, почему, все испуганно покосились, но удалось сорганизовать нашу группу и мы сели за общий стол завтракать. Конечно, в тишине он не прошел, но и ничего примечательного не происходило. Всей гурьбой мы отправились на поход по магазинам и торговым центрам, чтобы через два часа вернутся в исходное место - парковку возле канатного парка. Оставив детей на благородных, мы с мужем подошли к кассовой будке. Того охранника там уже не было, а какая-то миловидная дамочка преклонного возраста, и стоило нам сообщить номер нашего заказа, она удовлетворительно заявила, что все готово и уже ждет нас. Отличные новости! И с такими новостями я вернулась к нашим, подбегая к толпе вприпрыжку.  
  
\- Народ, боевая готовность! - тут же воскликнула, чтобы быть уверенной, что всяк и каждый меня хорошенько услышал. - Парк открыт!  
  
\- Боевая готовность, - повторила Мэй беря Бенго за руку, отчего тот едва не уронил мороженое, успев перехватить лакомство другой рукой. - Мы готовы. Теперь если потеряемся, то вдвоем.  
  
\- Никаких теряемся, нетушки, - я пропустила Мэй и Бенго вперед, во избежание, так сказать, а потом завидев позади себя вереницу благородных и прочих растерянных особ, просто плюнула на все и пустила всех вперед, где по другую сторону ждал Франкенштейн. Уже на прискорбном примере Колизея мы в курсе, что наши даже просто проходя через калитку способны в секунду расползтись в разные стороны, как тараканы ночью от включенного света.  
  
Вначале вся наша тусовка только тем и занималась что наблюдала издалека за хитросплетениями веревок, канатов, препятствий. Уже на первый, невооруженный взгляд было заметно, что есть несколько трасс, разных уровней сложности. Так же было и заметно, что все трассы в определенных моментах соединяются друг с другом или пересекаются. Удобненько, не будет ощущения, что каждый разбит по отдельным тусовкам. Не успела я даже предположить мысленно, кто в какой был бы группе, как к нам бодро подлетело несколько инструкторов, щедро обвешанных снаряжением. Одна довольно молоденькая девушка тут же стала пояснять, что и к чему, сколько есть тропинок и каких уровней сложности, поясняла принцип всего развлечения... В общем, процедура была стандартной, и абсолютно никто не собирался пропускать эти поучения - никто из собравшихся раньше не участвовал в подобном развлечении.   
  
Оказалось, что за детей мы могли не волноваться - вместе с ними вызвались на детскую тропу пойти Юна, Ик-Хан и Регис, аргументируя это тем, что энтузиазма лезть в первый раз на что-то тяжелое у них не наблюдалось, и что возможно потом они с кем-то поменяются. Многие согласились с этим, даже были добровольцы, и мы с мужем не были в их числе. Нас, вместе с Тао, Бенго, М-24, Кирой и Мэй привлекло замечание нашей инструкторши что к самой сложной тропе допускаются лишь те, что способны доказать свою физическую подготовку. Подтянуться, отжиматься, словом, легкотня для модифицированного организма. Конечно, с первой попытки так бросаться в карьер было так себе идейкой, но... Черт возьми, это звучало как вызов, хоть и в эмофоне девушки не мелькало ничего на это похожего1 Не удивительно, что мы тут же встали перед ней, готовы чтобы нам провели проверку и указали, откуда начинается тяжелый путь.   
  
Ну и вытянулось ее лицо при взгляде на нас! Но стоило отдать должное ее профессионализму - ни словом это не прокомментировала, лишь объявила, что и сколько раз нужно сделать. Небось, подумала что мы какая-то большая, очень большая семья, где большинство увлекаются и занимаются спортом. Ну, вряд ли таковым образом можно назвать вечные схватки, но тренировки и спарринги - уже вполне, да и не отошла она далеко от правды. Так что доказав свою пригодность, мы направились к дереву, с которого и начиналась наша трасса. По сути, остальные уже расползлись кто куда, Эшлин даже успела до половины пройти первое препятствие, очевидно подойдя к развлечению с огромным энтузиазмом. И судя по тому, куда она поглядывала, у нее было серьезное соревнование с Шинву и Музакой. Коротко фыркнув, я отвернулась, сосредотачиваясь на своей трассе и стала дальше подниматься по дереву, цепляясь за ветки.   
  
Абсолютно не скромничая, я могла себя похвалить. Развлечение по вкусу пришлось поголовно всем, даже Кею, у которого главным усилием было проходить это как человек, а не как благородный. Было не то что весело, было здорово. От восторга орали даже самые сдержанные, а самые несдержанные, как к примеру Мэй и Бенго, добавляли своей атмосферы, делая все интереснее. Ведь попробуй самому не свалиться с тонкой веревочки, но и еще адекватно среагировать на тоненькое "Фланель, лови меня!". Ржала я от лица любимого и его мыслей, которые можно было сравнить с бегущей строкой из сплошного мата, только до того момента, пока подобный номер не сделал Бенго, но уже мне. И тем не менее, общего впечатления это не испортило, а наоборот, добавило изюминки, так сказать, издалека было видно, что это именно наша компания. Не удивительно, что после такого отдыха все были взбудоражены, и в кемпер возвращались более активным шагом, чем обычно.  
  
\- Это было довольно сносно, - по пути услышала голос Раэля, что наверняка отвечал на вопрос касательно того, как ему понравилось в парке. И видя шагающего рядом Родерика я уже даже не сомневалась. - Только много визгов, словно вам по сто лет.  
  
\- А ты брюзжишь, будто тебе тысяча, - хмыкнул бывший Лорд, глядя на своего собеседника и растрепал ему прическу со смехом. - Еще успеешь стать взрослым, Раэль, не спеши с этим делом.  
  
\- А ты, я вижу, очень не спешишь с этим делом, - хмыкнула я, проходя мимо, так как сдержаться от подколки не было в моих силах. И вот что удивительно, Раэль промолчал и потопал вслед за мной, как за матушкой-гусыней. Учится покорности или просто это тот редкий случай, когда он согласен со мной?  
  
\- Мы вас любим любым, Родерик-ним, - услышав голос Санву я повернулась через плече, не замедляя шага и могла лицезреть как Мэй, с довольно преданным видом, поддерживала Родерика, - даже если вы стали старым маразматиком.  
  
\- Это кто такое сказал? Я - и старый маразматик? - возмущался Родерик, в то время как все остальные возвращались в свои кемпера. Заметив, что никто не обращает внимания на его драму, Родерик вздохнул и также направился в свой кемпер. Вот и прелестно, вот и замечательно. А то зазвизделся наш мистер бывший-глава-всея-народа в последнее время. А он отнюдь не звездного ранга персона.  
  
\- Тебя никто в нашем мире не переплюнет, дорогая, - согласился Франкенштейн, нарочно добавляя в свой голос лести, на что я тихо рассмеялась, направляясь к нашему кемперу. Очень радовало меня то, что моя идея пришлась всем настолько по вкусу, что общий эмофон радости и восторженности, казалось, был разделен между всеми поровну. Оставалось надеяться, что и дальнейшие мои развлечения всем понравятся. А пока будем направляться в следующий пункт назначения, второму бывшему-главе-всея-народа шерстяной версии, придется вернуть мне должок. 


	212. Часть 208

Похоже, Музака не до конца осознал, зачем и почему я позвала его отправиться с нами во время этого короткого маршрута. И вот не то чтобы я недооценивала силу упрямства этого конкретного оборотня, но признаю, заметно облегченно выдохнула, когда кемпера, включительно с нашим, двинулись в путь. Ну ведь не будет же Музака выпрыгивать из автобуса на ходу без более-менее уважительной причины? М-да, и на что я, собственно говоря, надеюсь?.. Но свое волнение, и потенциальное опасение, что все может пойти не по плану, я запихнула поглубже в себя, демонстрируя окружающим только уверенность в себе и своих силах. Да до того успешно притворилась, что сама в это поверила. Ну подумаешь, ну убежит. Ничего, поймаем. Как раз в тот момент Музака бросил на меня вопросительный взгляд, и я решила долго не тянуть резину, а прямо объяснить, чего ради я его позвала сюда.   
  
\- Музака, ты ведь помнишь, что нам пообещал? - поставила перед ним большую чашку чая, и оборотень без задней мысли благодарно подхватил напиток. Нет, я там ничего конечно же не подмешала, но даже такому зубру по части регенерации стоит порядочно и совестно восполнить организм жидкостью. Все-таки, делать забор крови я собиралась учить всю тройку детишек, так что количество может выйти порядочным.  
  
\- Я что-то обещал? - удивленно крякнул оборотень, отставив кружку с чаем. Я долила в графин, что собиралась отнести детям, воды, оставив чай завариваться, и присела напротив него.   
  
\- Да ты пей, пей, - я хмыкнула, придвинув ему чашку, и продолжила. - Не знаю, насколько ты воспринял это как обещание, но я имею ввиду забор крови.   
  
\- Так это не была шутка? - удивление Музаки было таким искренним, что я волей-неволей залепила себе фейспалм.   
  
\- Да. Понимаешь ли, в чем дело... У нас были запасы твоей крови, - стала с серьезным лицом зарисовывать всю ситуацию, чтобы у нашего невольного испытуемого не оставалось сомнений. Все-таки, здесь вам не Союз, все добровольно. - Признаю, для разных целей - то кому экстренно повысить на ее основе регенерацию, если потребуется, то Эшлин помочь, если такая будет нужда. В общем, пузырька два или три, мелочь по сути. Но одного утра дети добрались до нашей аптечки, и всю твою кровь вылили, играя. Ну, я им в качестве наказания дала миссию убедить тебя восполнить нам запасы. Но если они бы не справились, я бы сама тебя попросила, и по сути, так оно и произошло.   
  
\- Ах, теперь понимаю, - Музака заметно расслабился, снова принимаясь пить чай. Вау, вижу, он запомнил как я ему перед воскрешением Эшлин на мозги капала о нужном количестве воды в организме, особенно при подобных процедурах. Но не смогла сдержать тихой радости - такой жест значил, что оборотень согласился на то, чтобы ему сделать забор, и уже подготавливался. - Но скажи мне, почему это должны делать тройняшки?  
  
\- Ну, они же дети своих родителей, - не без гордости бросила, а потом хмыкнула. - Понимаешь, они уже показывают свой интерес к науке, и я не хочу этого в них загубить. А забор крови это не слишком сложная процедура, так что думаю, что научить их можно будет. Да и тебе не стоит переживать, - похлопала утешающе оборотня по плечу. - Все будет происходить под моим присмотром, да и тебе с твоей регенерацией максимум что будет грозить - небольшой синячок.  
  
\- Правда? - растерянность бывшего вожака была так явно ощутима, что даже Франкенштейн на переднем сидении фыркнул, ощущая ее.   
  
\- Правда. Конечно, это более сложно, чем просто делать укол, но... Знаешь, что-то мне подсказывает, что наши дети справятся. Они уже успели на других поприщах себя проявить достаточно хорошо, так что можешь довериться моей интуиции. Если что-то пойдет сильно не так, как задумывалось, я возмещу тебе любую компенсацию, какую пожелаешь, будь то денежная или услуга. Договорились?  
  
\- То есть, ты хочешь чтобы я стал подопытным кроликом для твоих детей? Чтобы сделать то, что ты и так собиралась с меня стребовать? - неверяще переспросил вервольф и я кивнула.   
  
\- Именно. Правда, в твоем случае я бы сказала, что не кролик, а волк, - Музака от моей шутки, пусть и немного нервно, но рассмеялся, что я бесспорно посчитала хорошим знаком в наших переговорах, и подхватив графин с чаем, пошла наверх, к деткам. Те, как и прежде, насиловали ютуб, разыскивая все возможные мультики с новыми любимцами, и я мягко их отвлекла, обозначая свое присутствие стуком стекла о прикроватную тумбочку.   
  
\- Мама, мы посмотрим, хорошо? - переспросил Генрих, заметив, что я жду на внимание, и я выдохнула.   
  
\- Досматривайте. А потом займемся кое-чем другим, - дети сначала немного расстроились, но потом, заметив мою улыбку - заинтересовались. - Вам точно понравился. Будем учиться лечить других.   
  
\- Ого, - пораженно выдохнула Вика и в секунду спрыгнула с кровати и подбежала ко мне, используя сверхсилы. И явно не собиралась отставать ни на шаг, пока не пройдем к опытам. - Мама, а что мы будем делать?  
  
\- Мы будем лечить дядю Музаку, - пригладила мягкие локоны дочки, поражаясь их длине. Это же если их распрямить, то до талии уже будут. - Точнее, не совсем лечить. Будем у него брать кровь, чтобы в случае чего, можно было оказать помощь и подлечить других, - постаралась объяснить как можно более доступно, и обрадовалась, заметив в глазах нашей тройки понимание. И потерю всякого интереса к технике и мультикам. - Но делать это будете вы, мамочка покажет вам, как.   
  
\- Будешь нас учить, мама? - такой яркой и лучистой улыбки я у Генриха еще не видела. Сынишка подошел ко мне, прижавшись к моему боку, и смотря снизу вверх. - Как круто!  
  
\- Круто, конечно, - подмигнула сыну. - Но и очень важно. Вам надо будет научиться делать это так, чтобы не навредить никаким образом дяде Музаке. Все-таки, он идет на это добровольно, тоже желая нам помочь, и мы не имеем права ему вредить.   
  
\- Мама, а мы сумеем? - Фрэнни попыталась дать заднюю, понимая, что эти уроки будут нести в себе долю ответственности, но я лишь мягко улыбнулась ей в ответ.   
  
\- Малышка, тебя никто не заставляет. Если испугаешься или не пожелаешь этого делать, то тебя никто не станет заставлять, - дочка неуверенно посмотрела на меня, а потом на своих брата и сестру, и я будто слышала ее мысли, продиктованные детской неуверенностью. И поэтому стала ее заверять в обратном. - Никто не станет над тобой смеяться, или выговаривать тебе то, что ты испугалась. Запомни, признаться в своих страхах является еще большим мужеством, чем продолжать жить в страхе, - мягко огладила пухлую щечку своей дочки и расслабилась, заметив по ауре Фрэнсис что мои слова принесли ей облегчение.   
  
\- Я попробую, - тут же ответила мне она, и я только кивнула. Именно это меня и заботило - чтобы никто из наших детишек не подумал, что это обязательно, и что они обязаны этим интересоваться, не смотря ни на что.  
  
\- Мама, а мы можем пойти уже? - поинтересовалась Вика, что явно не разделяла опасений сестры, безмерно меня рассмешив своим энтузиазмом. Что же, если ей это с возрастом не пройдет, то у нас с Франкенштейном растет маленькая безумная ученая. Продолжит семейные традиции!  
  
_Как это невероятно мило,_ \- отозвался мой симбионт, что в последнее время был молчаливее обычного.  _А другие как обрадуются этой новости, ух! Уже вижу эти радостные лица,_ \- рассмеялась, тоже представляя себе этот ужас в глазах наших домашних, но потом смогла унять себя - дети еще, все-таки, не получили от меня ответа, еще сейчас решать, не приведи Господь, что я тут над ними издеваюсь.   
  
\- Конечно пойдем, только дайте дяде Музаке подготовится, - огладила детей по голове, всех по очереди, и объяснила. - Дяде надо выпить немало воды, чтобы можно было взять кровь без вреда для его организма.   
  
\- Так всегда, в любом случае надо делать? - педантично поинтересовался Генрих, и я кивнула.   
  
\- Да, кровь должна не быть густой, ее должно быть много. Много врачей этим правилом пренебрегают, да и доноры крови иногда, тоже, но в самом деле это очень важно. Ведь когда кто-то пьет мало воды, то его кровь становиться гуще, ее не только становиться тяжело забрать, но и большие количества забора могут серьезно навредить донору крови, - пояснила сыну, и почти сразу же посмотрела вопросительно на Вику, что несла графин с чаем в сторону лестницы.   
  
\- Я пошла дядю Музаку поить. Уже не могу дождаться опытов! - радостно прокричала она на весь кемпер, и я тихо чертыхнулась, поспешив за ней, и заодно прихватив Генри и Фрэн.   
  
\- Вика, спокойнее! - прокричала, и опустив на землю детей, подбежала к дочке. Чтобы забрать графин, конечно же. - Не разлей чая, - Музака наблюдал за всей ситуацией с растерянностью в глазах, и я его понимала, по некуда. Такой нездоровый энтузиазм особы, которая вскоре должна заниматься тобой, просто не могла не пугать. - К тому же, нам с тобой явно надо будет обсудить несколько вещей, юная дама. Вот так вот безрассудно подходить к опытам нельзя.   
  
\- Ох, мама, но я бы ничего же не сделала, - надулась немного дочь, но отчасти своего я добилась - она немного сбавила обороты. - Я просто уже хочу начать.   
  
\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что это не игры? - серьезно спросила у нее, заметив, что ее спешку сбила окончательно. - Это не шутки, это все происходит взаправду. Ты будешь учиться серьезному делу, притом на том, кого знаешь. И если ошибешься, можешь сделать больно. Не сейчас, нет, - я покачала головой, заметив что Генрих и Фрэнсис, слушая это, уже напряглись. - Сейчас я буду следить за процессом, и не позволю вам навредить дяде Музаке. Вам позволено ошибаться. Но вот такое нетерпеливое поведение увеличит количество твоих ошибок, дорогая. К опытам нужно подходить серьезно и спокойно, - Вика кивнула мне, показывая, что поняла, о чем я ей толкую, и видела в ее глазах, что это действительно так. А поэтому смягчилась, погладив ее по голове. - У тебя будет еще время всему научиться. И мы с папой будем рядом, чтобы тебе дать все нужные знания и навыки. Но и тебе нужно многое дать от себя, многое понять, на многое согласиться, даже если это не будет тебе нравиться.   
  
\- Я поняла, мама, - Виктория кивнула, коротко взглянув на Музаку. - Но дядю ведь все равно надо напоить, не так ли?  
  
\- Я уже выпил целую, большую кружку, - кинул коротко оборотень, показывая пустое донышко. - В меня уже не влезет, малышка. Если хотите, то можем уже пойти, - и неуверенно взглянул в мою сторону, будто ожидая, что я передумаю, или еще что-то надумаю подготавливать.   
  
\- По сути, можем идти, - я кивнула, отложив графин на стол, и не успела толком повернуться, как дети всей гурьбой побежали на второй этаж. Оставалось только тяжело вздохнуть и посмотреть на Музаку, у которого заметно подрагивали ладони. - Ты их извини. Такой возраст, что интересно все, от строения космоса до трупа собаки.   
  
\- Да я понимаю, - хмыкнул оборотень, поднимаясь, и явно пытаясь показать уверенность, которой в его ауре не было совсем. - Дети же... Наши мелкие, в стае, не раз приносили из леса разные, странные находки, - он передернул плечами, и на мой заинтересованный взгляд, пояснил. - Лунарк однажды принесла человеческую ногу, явно выкопанную из земли. Зачем она ей была нужна - не знал никто, даже Кентас. Но на всякий случай, когда нога пропала, мы особо тщательно проверяли пищу. Очень тщательно, Лунарк тогда начинала учиться готовить, - качнула головой, понимая опасения Музаки, но потом похлопала по плечу.   
  
\- Можешь не волноваться, твоя нога не окажется в кастрюле, я буду следить за ними, - улыбнулась оборотню, но было заметно, что моя улыбка его не утешила - тот только нервно рассмеялся. И тогда я уверенно потащила его в лабораторию. Гляди, быстрее начнем, то быстрее Музака увериться, что волноваться ему не о чем, по большому счету. Видимо, это мнение бывший вожак разделял, так как охотно последовал за мной.   
  
В нашей мобильной лаборатории все стало намного проще. Усадила детвору на одну из кушеток с наказом послушно ждать пока не позову и самим не трогать ничего, даже с виду безобидного. Если они хотят научиться чему-то, то в первую очередь пускай учатся усидчивости в рабочей обстановке. Только потом, как поднакопят знаний и умений, смогут выбирать, как им удобнее работать - явно оказывая свой энтузиазм, или работая спокойно, но уверено. А как только я уверилась, что охота детей сделать какую-то шалость угасла, то сама окунулась с головой в работу. Подготовить чистые шприцы, системы, вместилище для крови, удобно уложить на второй кушетке нашего донора. И когда уже собиралась ввести ему препарат, подготавливающий организм к данной процедуре, будто очнулась, переводя взгляд на детей.   
  
\- Дорогие мои, подойдите к мамочке, - Генри, Вика и Фрэнни тут же подтянулись, остановившись рядом, но не смея подходить слишком близко. - Смелее, смелее, подойдите. И хорошенько смотрите что сейчас будет делать мама. Я сделаю дяде Музаке укол, покажу, как правильно вводить иглу. Вы тоже будете это делать, разве что поршень будете двигать в другую сторону. Вот, это - поршень, - указала на соответствующую часть шприца, и детки закивали, тут же с двух сторон окружая руку Музаки. Тот заметно побледнел.   
  
\- Мама, а это будет больно? - Генрих озабочено посмотрел на шприц, и мне приходилось только гадать, откуда у него такая неприязнь. Никогда ведь не делала ему уколов, когда тот был в сознании. Наверное, в каком-то мультике увидел, что это больно.   
  
\- Немного, - не стала ему врать, чтобы сын не потерял ко мне доверия, если вдруг придется делать ему укол и будет больно. - Обычно, больно только когда игла прокалывает кожу. Но по большей части это зависит от того, какой укол делаешь. Некоторые даже больше щиплют, чем болят.   
  
\- А тот, что ты будешь делать? - Генрих сочувственно посмотрел на нашего добровольца.   
  
\- Этот болеть не будет, - заверила сына, зная что это так. - Уколы в вену не болят, болит лишь пробивание кожи. И может быть сосущее, тянущее чувство в руке, когда кто-то забирает кровь не аккуратно.   
  
\- А мы будем аккуратно, - заверила Вика брата, смотря на шприц в моих руках с предвкушением. Что же, начнем учения.  
  
Объясняла я все детям, стараясь максимально демонстрировать, показывать, объясняя главные принципы. И самое главное - очередность действий. Найти вену, что будет заметнее других (научить их различать артериальные и венозные я решила потом, но не преминула упомянуть, что в будущем нужно будет этому научиться), удобно перехватить шприц, вводить иглу под нужным углом. Вводила препарат Музаке почти молча, лишь прокомментировав, что им надо будет наоборот. А после, когда закончила весь этот вводящий курс, пригласила приступать Викторию, так как она, чуть ли не буквально, пылала энтузиазмом.   
  
\- Вот, подойди ближе, да. Удобнее перехвати шприц, - я помогла Вике удобно расположиться чуть спереди меня, и подсказала ей, как хватать. - Вот, так тебе будет лучше, потом удобнее будет тянуть за поршень. Помни, нужно сохранять угол, наклони чуть, - мягко нажала на детскую ладошку, с удивлением не отметив никакой дрожи, да и в ауре дочки была стальная уверенность. За поршень тянула спокойно, не спеша... Видимо, поняла мой выговор, приняла к сведению.   
  
\- Мама, я все правильно делаю? - спросила Вика, двигаясь медленнее, стоило ей только заметить, что я вдруг умолкла, не комментируя и не подсказывая.   
  
\- Да-да, золотая моя, все очень правильно делаешь. Дядя Музака, тебе ведь не больно? - пусть и сказано это было с шутливым обращением, оборотень по глазам отметил, что я серьезна, и кивнул.   
  
\- Совсем не больно. Честно, я думал, что будет хуже, - он посмотрел на недоумевающую от его слов Викторию и мягко улыбнулся. - У тебя, видимо, талант к врачеванию.  
  
\- Это значит, что из меня вырастет хороший врач? - восторженно хлопнула в ладошки дочка, и я облегченно выдохнула, когда заметила что та до этого действия успела выпустить из рук шприц. А то, боюсь, взвыл бы наш донор согласно своему происхождению.  
  
\- Вырастет, если не будешь так вскакивать, - пожурила ее, заметив, что от ее радости Музака вздрогнул, и очень мало не хватало, чтобы иголка сместилась. - Запомни раз и навсегда, моя дорогая, что в лаборатории надо сохранять предельную осторожность. В любой, знакомой тебе, или нет. В медицинских помещениях также. Это банально опасно как для тебя, так и для пациентов.   
  
\- Хорошо, прости-прости, я больше не буду так, - Вика даже не обиделась на мой выпад, только спокойно вернулась к шприцу и медленно, как и до этого, потянула поршень. Шприц был наполнен полностью, поэтому она спокойно, придерживая вату над проколом, вытащила иглу и протерла место, откуда брала кровь. Не сдержавшись, забирая у нее шприц, я поцеловала ее по головке.   
  
\- Молодец, ты справилась просто превосходно. Может, хочешь попробовать вставить дяде Музаке венфлон? - не нашла как поощрить ее рвение, кроме как новой задачей, что могла бы ее увлечь.   
  
\- Хочу, - глаза дочки тут же засверкали от новой перспективы и я без слов подозвала ее к ладошке оборотня, вскрывая упаковку. Прокол пошел ей хорошо и относительно быстро, вены на ладони были отчетливо видны. Так что я быстро закрепила иглу пластырями и подсоединила мешочек для сбора крови. А тем временем, вернулась к Генри и Фрэнни, оставив Вику наблюдать за пополнением мешочка и в случае чего, звать меня.   
  
\- Ну что, кто из вас хочет быть следующим? - посмотрела на нашу малышню и увидела робко поднятую руку Фрэнсис.   
  
\- Я хочу попробовать. Если Генри не обидится, - Фрэн глянула на своего брата, а тот, поджав губы, смотрел на всю картину. Явно не чувствовал предвкушения или желания быть первым.   
  
\- Мама, а можно я вообще не буду? - спросил Генрих, глядя на бывшего вожака оборотней. - Я не хочу делать больно дяде Музаке.  
  
\- Малыш, да дядю это не болит, - заверила сына. Нет, конечно, если он упрямо не будет желать, то без проблем, никто не станет его заставлять. Но если это в нем говорит страх игл, то думаю, с этим надо что-то делать. - Вот, посмотри, на руке даже следов не осталось после укола, - я не лукавила, и указала на руку с девственно чистой кожей. Регенерация, вот она! Да и Вике и впрямь укол вышел мягким и ровным, после такого не было ни единой возможности, чтобы у Музаки остался след.  
  
\- Я попробую, но после Фрэнни, - коротко ответил сын и как ни странно, меня это обрадовало. Было заметно, что он понял, что никто из присутствующих его не заставляет, и что отказаться он может в любой момент, даже не подавая причины. И для меня это было самым главным, чтобы все чувствовали себя здесь свободно, непринужденно. Даже Музака, что лежал на кушетке, глядя на неприглядный потолок, и очевидно переосмысливал свою жизнь. А Фрэнсис в то время уже подошла ко мне, поглядывая то на нашего пациента, то на меня в ожидании указаний.  
  
\- Значит так, дорогая. Для начала не бойся подойти ближе к инструментам, - пододвинула дочку ближе к подставке, на которой были шприцы для нее и ее брата. И мешочки на кровь, которые я уже собиралась закрепить сама, для детей на первый раз было достаточно и простых шприцов.   
  
Фрэнсис заметила что приспособлений здесь явно больше, чем просто для нее и ее брата обучения, но поняла я это только благодаря тому, что наблюдала за ней. Сама из себя она и слова не выдавила. Только слегка дрожащей ладошкой погладила шприц, будто пытаясь проверить его температуру. К нашему с Музакой удивлению это ей и помогло успокоиться - ладонь дрожать перестала, дочка вполне уверенно подхватила инструмент, будто свой знакомый и давно известный карандаш. И только потом посмотрела в глаза Музаке, будто пытаясь сопоставить его с родом деятельности, которую хотела только что произвести.  
  
\- Дядя Музака, ты только не бойся. Я буду аккуратно, ладно? - Фрэнни подошла к нему и погладила по руке, и я сдержала смешок, несмотря на то что он ну уж очень рвался наружу. Все-таки, как бы смешно данная ситуация не выглядела, до смеха не было ни Музаке, ни Фрэнсис, а значит нужно было проявить уважение к их чувствам.   
  
\- Я верю тебе малышка, - не знаю, увидел ли в моей дочке в тот момент бывший вожак кого-то из стаи, или нет, но его взгляд чуть ли не сразу смягчился, а на губах появилась понимающая улыбка. - Даже если тебе случится ошибиться, то ничего страшного. Случается даже лучшим, а боли я не боюсь.  
  
\- Правда не боишься, дядь? - на эти слова, к нашему всеобщему удивлению, живее всех отреагировал Генрих, тут же подбегая к оборотню и заглядывая ему в лицо. Мой взгляд коротко мазнул по венфлону - Музака напрягся чуть ли не на всем теле, было бы не хорошо, если работа Вики пропала втуне. А то боли, возможно, вожак и не боится, но обстановка его напрягала, как и любые резкие движения, производимые именно здесь нашими детьми. Вот вам и оборотни, хвалящиеся своей импульсивностью. А пока я раздумывала, Музака уже нашел подходящие для нашего сына слова.   
  
\- Нет, не боюсь. Во взрослой жизни ее бывает много, и не только физической, - не знаю, чего бывший правитель оборотней хотел добиться этими словами, но явно не пытался успокоить Генри. Просто немного ушел в себя. Только вот и наш сын оказался не робкого десятка, и слушал Музаку чуть ли не с открытым ртом. А тот даже и не замечал такого внимания к себе, а только продолжал. - И истинно силен духом и телом может выдержать это. Причем, говоря об этом, я не говорю, чтобы держать это в себе, - уйдя в себя, Музака даже не заметил, как покачивал в сторону Генриха пальчиком руки, на которой все еще был венфлон. - Главное во всем этом, знать когда и кому стоит выговориться. Знать, как скидывать свое раздражение, накал эмоций, выкидывать свою боль так, чтобы никому другому не навредить. Не важно, в спарринге или разговоре. Ведь тогда это ничто иное, как перекидывание своих проблем на кого-то другого. Твоя боль просто перекидывается на другого.  
  
\- Это трусость, да, дядя? - с небольшим придыханием переспросил Генри, а я поймала себя на том, что тоже внимательно слушаю Музаку. Конечно, полным дураком я его никогда не считала, скорее, распиздяем, но вот такой момент, когда он так очевидно блеснул жизненной мудростью был для меня вполне приятным откровением. Как и то, что этой мудростью он решил поделиться ни с кем другим, как с моими детьми.   
  
\- Нет, Генрих, не до конца трусость. Скорее, так большая усталость бороться с болью и побеждать с ней, что хочется просто... Просто завыть, отправить свою боль в леса. Но она никогда не уходит сама, может лишь перекинуться на другого. И тот, кто отважен настолько, чтобы с тобой разделить бремя твоей боли, может называться самым искренним другом. Думаю, слова больше подходящего к этой роли человечество еще не придумало, - слова Музаки зарисовали мне так явную картину, что я уже знала, кто всегда был для Музаки тем, кто безвозмездно принимал его боль, совсем не делясь с ним своей. Генрих задумался так же глубоко, как и я, на было по ним заметно, что над чем-то кардинально другим. И из нашей небольшой толпы, что философствовала вокруг кушетки, быстрее всего в себя пришла Фрэнни, с мягкой улыбкой держа шприц.   
  
\- Дядя, я думаю, мы можем продолжать, - коротко кивнула на слова своей малышки и незаметной тенью остановилась за ее спиной, готовая в любом моменте, в любом деле, прийти ей на выручку. - Сейчас я буду ставить укол, приготовься.   
  
Оборотень, слыша это, лишь кивнул, чуть прикрыв глаза. Фрэнсис этим фактом не притворно обрадовалась и я ее понимала - в подобном деле доверие многого стоит. Дочка предельно осторожно вводила иглу, поверх своего пальчика, что держала на вене, заставляя ее вздуться. Что же, метод этот бесспорно проще для того, кто ставить укол, но не такой уж и безболезненный для того, кому ставят укол. Но надо было отдать должное Музаке - несмотря на то, что вторая близняшка укол делала намного больнее своей сестры он и не дрогнул, давая почувствовать нашей маленькой учащейся уверенность, позволить ей достаточно динамично делать свою работу. И за это я была готова вполне не наигранно поблагодарить Музаку. И судя по эмоциям своего мужа, что подглядывал за всем процессом сквозь мои мысли - он тоже. Правда вот, судьба, будто насмехаясь над всеми нами, тут же подкинула пресловутую ложку дегтя, чтобы мы не расслаблялись.  
  
Вроде ведь как и пустяк, но чаще всего именно из-за таких пустяков все и идет под подкос. Виктория, то ли заскучав, то ли пожелав обратить на себя внимание, подошла к руке Музаки, проверяя собственноручно поставленный венфлон и прикрепленный к нему мешочек. И Музака, который был до этого расслабленным, вздрогнул и напрягся, как раз тогда когда Фрэнни уже должна была заканчивать. Не знаю, проснулся в нем страх, или же банально инстинкты, но мышцы напряглись, сжимая иголку. А я, думая лишь о выгоде учения детей, подобрала обычные шприцы. Итог был ожидаемым - игла сломалась прямо в руке Музаки. Тихо чертыхнувшись, я пережала жгутом руку Музаки, выдернула из шприца иголку как можно быстрее, и огородила пространство железными, стерильными пластинами, что обычно используются в стоматологии. Мои действия абсолютно у всех вызвали ступор, даже у Музаки, но в тот момент мне было важно, чтобы не заработала регенерация, и чтобы осколки иглы не пошли дальше по кровообращению.  
  
\- Фрэнсис, аккуратно поставь на место шприц и вместе с братом и сестрой идите к папе, - коротко скомандовала я, и тут же посыпались вопросы.  
  
\- Я что-то сделала не так? - Фрэнни с едва заметным шоком посмотрела на мои манипуляции, а именно на то, как я захватываю копьем локоть Музаки, сильнее вжимая металлические вкладки.   
  
\- Нет, это я! - тут же призналась Виктория, с какой-то паникой в голосе. Понимаю ее, конечно, так как из-за ее вмешательства что-то явно пошло не по плану, но не стали же мы бы ее за это так сильно ругать... Было же очевидно, что это просто несчастное совпадение. - Я трогала дядю, когда ты брала ему кровь, и он видимо испугался.  
  
\- Пошли, пошли, - Генрих, умничка, заметил мой взгляд и тут же поспешил вывести сестер, чтобы разбирательства продолжить в Франкенштейном а мне позволить разобраться со всей этой заварушкой. И как я заметила по нему - тихо радовался тому, что заниматься этим ему не пришлось. И я не преминула таким шансом воспользоваться, лишь коротко попросив Франки быть помягче, и повернулась к Музаке.  
  
\- Прости, но видимо, сегодня без синяков тебе не обойтись, - коротко известила Музаку, доставая из пространственного кармана свой подарок на день рождения от Франки. Скальпель блеснул лезвием на свету лампы, заставляя Музаку немного побледнеть, хотя я такого эффекта не добивалась. Напротив, извиняющее ему улыбнулась, понимая, что он никак не заслужил на подобное, не после того, как позволил использовать свое тело, как пособие для такой малышни. Именно поэтому почувствовала своим долгом оправдаться. - Не пойми меня плохо, я верю в твою регенерацию, но даже она не растворит в твоей крови осколков иглы. А если они дойдут до сердца или мозга... Что же, человека бы убило, не тебя, но несмотря ни на что, травмировать или причинить неудобства это может. Так что стоит устранить проблему в зародыше, - отложила на стол скальпель, и достала второй шприц, подбирая нужные препараты. И именно это вывело Музаку из подобия ступора, заставляя взглянуть в мою сторону с изумлением.  
  
\- А это для чего? - указал он пальцем "здоровой" руки на шприц, что уже прокалывал мембрану пузырька.   
  
\- А это - обезболивающее, - обнадеживающее улыбнулась оборотню, коротко и с нужной силой щелкнув по шприцу, избавляясь от пузырьков воздуха. - Рядом нет друга, что бы разделил с тобой твою боль, так что думаю, лучше будет ее просто избегать, - теперь моя улыбка, посланная Музаке, была на порядок дружелюбнее, и даже немного извиняющейся. Все-таки, мой промах, я не уследила за каждым из ребятни, потому вышло, что вышло. Но к счастью, такая постановка вопроса сумела расслабить бывшего вождя оборотней, и тот прикрыл глаза, давая мне добро на любые действия.

  
***  
  
  


Процедура, которую пришлось сделать Музаке, прошла вполне удачно. И даже без никаких осложнений, что как по мне, успех! Мой личный дебют в вытаскивании осколков. И со стороны Музаки обошлось без лишних жертв, регенерация справилась с последствиями моих действий на ура, разве что еще маялась с синяком, что остался после вскрытия вен. Видимо, его организм даже за травму это не воспринимал, что вполне возможно было - все-таки, это вам не раздробленная в хлам конечность. Музака даже сумел на конец процедуры, направляясь к выходу из нашего кемпера, пошутить на тему того, что благодарит, что остался с целыми руками и ногами. А вот на коварный вопрос Вики "а что, такое тоже можно было?" он не притворно напрягся. А вот я рассмеялась, и от хитрости дочери, что вину свою уже осознала благодаря Франки, и от воспоминания рассказа Музаки касательно Лунарк.   
  
Особо долго в кемпере мы не задерживались. Не хотели, чтобы другие подумали, что мы что-то сделали за эти четыре часа с Музакой, и еще больше не желали, чтобы остальные, набравшись опаски от подобного предположения, разбрелись кто куда. Значит, будем делать, как нам советовали пингвины из известного всем мультика - улыбаемся и машем. Поэтому, подхватив детей за ладошки, мы вышли из кемпера сразу после Музаки, лучисто улыбаясь, будто ничего не произошло. Все же, все живы, целы, даже не побоюсь сказать, что здоровы, так что абсолютно незачем тут разводить проблемы и разыгрывать драму. Стоило нам выйти, я отметила, что все, пусть и держась группами, особо не расходились, наслаждаясь ненавязчивым, теплым ветерком, а некоторые и вовсе протягивались, разминая косточки.  
  
\- Значит так, народ! - обратила на себя внимание остальных коротким восклицанием, тут же чувствуя как меня привычно нежно обнимают ссади за талию. - После активного отдыха, я считаю что лучшим завершением дня будет более спокойная жизнедеятельность. Поэтому все запасаемся в хорошее настроение и отправляемся в музей, будем просвещаться.  
  
\- А что за музей? - полюбопытствовал Раджек.  
  
\- Музей шпионажа, поэтому скучать вам не придется, - подмигнула ему, желая поощрить его заинтересованность. Впрочем, судя по довольной, но немного усталой улыбке Рагара, без его помощи здесь не обошлось.  
  
\- Музей посвящен кому-то конкретному, вроде агента Джеймса Бонда? - спросил Джин-Хо тут же набирая запрос в поисковике телефона. Видимо, привык уже узнавать заранее, куда отправляется. - Было бы интересно.  
  
\- Нет, не о ком-то конкретном, - воспротивилась, желая сохранить немного таинственности, но потом покачала отрицательно головой, будто саму себя хотела за подобное отругать, как только почувствовала несогласие своего мужа. В конце концов не каждый любит сюрпризы, иногда и наоборот. В голове чуть ли не сразу раздался смешок, и короткое "я расскажу" от Франкенштейна.  
  
\- Финляндия во время второй мировой войны была, скажем так, на пограничье двух враждебных лагерей, - добавил любимый, задумавшись. Вспоминал прямо сейчас те времена, анализируя, как долго он тогда здесь оставался и мог ли как-то повлиять. На эти мысли я лишь поджала губы с улыбкой, намекая что его влияние эти края обошло стороной. Франки это понял, и так же мысленно, без слов, согласился со мной. - Вот в том музее и представлено то, что тогда происходило, уловки коренных жителей.  
  
\- И вправду звучит интересно, - оживилась Юна, потянув за собой Киру и Шинву, по которых данного воодушевления заметно не было. Встретившись взглядом со школьницей, мы синхронно закатили с улыбкой глаза, отлично друг дружку понимая.  
  
\- Чего мы тогда ждём?! Вперёд! - Мэй хлопнула в ладоши, проявляя намного больше энтузиазма и хмыкнула вслед Шинву, или если быть точнее - его явному нежеланию. - Если ученик не идёт к знаниям, значит знания придут к нему. Хорошую, вы, Оля, программу подобрали.  
  
\- Ну еще бы, это же мы, а не кто-то там, - мило улыбнулась на похвалу Санву, так как не чувствовала в ней лишней попытки подлизаться. А кто не любит, когда его труд и идеи оценивают по достоинству? - Знания - важная штука, как бы вы от них нос не ворочали, так что пригодиться вам это точно.   
  
\- Учитывая, что это музей шпионажа, то я согласна, - хмыкнула Эшлин, подмигнув Шинву. - В отличии от алгебры или геометрии, что-то возможно пригодится даже для того, чтобы воплотить в повседневной жизни, - будто задумавшись, протянула полукровка. Причем, задумалась так резко, будто что-то вдруг осознала.   
  
Признаться честно, от подобного мы с Франкенштейном напряглись. Не только потому что школьники могли сделать что-то эдакое, портящее настроение и общие планы, но также потому что были среди нас еще три ума, намного юнее, хитрее и одержимее на пункте узнавания чего-то нового. Взгляд сам по себе, синхронно, сверху вниз скользнул на детей, что мы с мужем сделали в одно и то же время. Малышня послушно шагала рядом, хватаясь то за штанины брюк, то за наши ладони. Никак, все еще пытались немного искупить вину за все произошедшее при заборе крови. И словно читая наши мысли, а точнее, проследив за нашим взглядом напрягся и Музака, потерев руку, на которой все еще был небольшой синяк. Единственным плюсом всей этой напряженной ситуации было то, что никто не задавал лишних, неудобных вопросов, никто больше не сопротивлялся, и все мы, дружной толпой, зашли в здание музея.


	213. Часть 209

Музей шпионажа для многих стал неожиданностью. И многие кислые физиономии разгладились, а после даже наполнились интересом и воодушевлением, стоило всем осознать, где мы находимся. Первым отличием, что выгодно выделялось на фоне других музеев было бесспорно то, что все, абсолютно все экспонаты можно было трогать, если появлялось желание. Не, бегать по всему музею с похищенным диктофоном, как это хотела сделать Фрэнсис, никто не разрешал, но вот взять в руку тот же диктофон, и записать какое-то свое секретное послание - можно было. Я даже с некоторой опаской посмотрела в сторону Тао, осознав, что уж кто-кто, а вот он имел бы очень много интересной информации для слития перед ничего не подозревающими смертными. Но к счастью, хакер сегодня явно был по моей стороне, так как ему мало того, что себе удалось найти безобидное занятие, так и другим - вместе с Мэй, Шинву и Ик-Ханом они стояли и пользовались прибором для изменения голоса.   
  
Это обстоятельство, конечно, всех хлопот не решило, лишь избавило от потенциальных, крупных проблем. Франкенштейн, вон, выбрал себе относительно простое и не обременительное задание - подводил к разным экспонатам стихийно сформировавшуюся группку благородных, с Кадисами в первых рядах и рассказывал все, что знал. А знал он явно побольше современных историков или даже работников этого музея. А наши красноглазики ходили за ним ровным строем и внимательно слушали. Признаться честно, я даже немного им завидовала, так как иногда Франки делал вставки в рассказе, описывающие его молодость и это было очень интересно. Но куда там получиться слушать об Мата Хари, когда приходиться то и дело следить за Родериком, что решил изрядно помучать Рагара, таская его за собой из отдела в отдел. Впрочем, мой хен от подобного выражения внимания со стороны жучары явно кайфовал, так что пресекать я их не стала. Только следила.   
  
Посмотрела на карточку в своих руках, что нам выдавали вместе с билетом. Не знаю, то ли потому что мы были большой группой, то ли на удачный день попали, но каждому из нас достался квест. Небольшой, конечно, никаких особых ребусов, простые, стереотипные задания для шпиона, но и этого вполне достаточно было, чтобы во всех разжечь дух авантюризма и охоту к состязаниям. Только на милость, который из сейфов именно сейф "А-7", который мне надо вскрыть? Возможно, я погорячилась немного с той простотой заданий? Но по сути ладно, сейф можно искать или не искать, можно будет так же заняться этим позже, а сейчас, главное, не спускать глаз с нашей группы. А если в частности - то найти еще одну светлую, рыжую голову, что любит порой пошалить не менее отважно, чем Шинву...  
  
\- Ольга! - на ловца и зверь бежит! Мне даже не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что несется на меня никто иной как Эшлин, но нужно было сохранять имидж обычных людей, поэтому я повернулась на звук голоса и позволила нашей горячо любимой полукровке врезаться в меня. - Ольга, прости что я так налетела... Но там так круто! - указала она на отдел "Оружие шпионов". Что же, само название уже говорит само за себя, но сомневаться в том, что в данном отделе музея действительно интересно не приходилось. Но то же самое можно было сказать и об всех других отделах, хотя бы "Агенты под прикрытием", где мы прямо сейчас и находились.  
  
\- Ну и что же тебе так понравилось? - к нам подошла Розария, услышавшая весь разговор и явно заинтересовавшаяся в том, чтобы увидеть как можно больше чего-то нового и интересного. Никак соревновалась с Лудисом, кто из них двоих узнает больше занятных вещей, так как Мергас как раз таки был верным слушателем моего мужа.  
  
\- Да ты прикинь, там детектор лжи! - Эшлин расставила руки, чуть высунув их вперед и явно силясь нам поточнее что-то передать. Видимо, пыталась показать размеры явно не нового агрегата. - И его можно использовать, там даже специально сидит инструкторша, что проводит тебе допрос, чтобы уж точно не получилось хоть что-то скрыть, - воодушевление Эшлин было заметным не вооруженным взглядом и я такому противиться не смогла. Естественно, для начала я ее выслушаю до конца, а потом все таки позволю себя заманить туда, чтобы Эшлин не пришлось скучать. - И знаешь что?! Я уже придумала, как обмануть детектор лжи!  
  
\- Эшлин, я все конечно понимаю, новые вызовы от жизни, новые знания и испытания, все такое, - махнула рукой, нарочно обращаясь с ней как с равной себе, чтобы не дай боги, не восприняла этих моих слов как морали. А то уж кто как не я, прекрасно знает, что очень мало морали запоминается в действительности, так - одним ухом влетает, другим вылетает. А мне далеко не такой эффект нужен. - Ты ведь понимаешь, для чего служит детектор лжи в наше время? Они существуют и сейчас, - подтвердила, заметив искреннее недоумение на лице полукровки. - Его иногда все еще используют в полиции, иногда - даже прямо при судебных разбирательствах... Редко где, конечно, но случается. И знаешь, для чего он нужен?  
  
\- Чтобы находить виновных? - чуть растеряно переспросила наша полукровка.   
  
\- Это тоже, иногда. Но в основном, детектор лжи помогает определять, действительно ли человек невиновен в том, за что его осуждают, - чуть поправила выбившуюся из хвоста Эшлин прядку, чего она даже и не заметила, погрузившись в свои мысли. - Детектор лжи помогает восстановить справедливость. И я бы тебе не советовала его обманывать даже сейчас, даже в шутку. Потому что никогда не знаешь, что будет в будущем, и не будет ли тебе нужна помощь вот такого вот механического вершителя справедливости.   
  
\- Техника бездушная, даже если бы мне получилось его обмануть, что он стал бы делать? - хмыкнула Эшлин, явно не собираясь отступать от своей идеи.  
  
\- Эй, я бы попросил, не вся техника бездушная, - тихонько возмутился Пит, на что Эшлин смешалась и покраснела, а я хохотнула.  
  
\- Ну ладно, ладно, не вся, - согласилась полукровка, поглядывая на мои часы. А потом серьезно посмотрела мне прямо в глаза. - Только даже если я его обижу, как это может на моем будущем сказаться? На мне что, особая метка обманщицы детекторов лжи появиться? Мы же не в игре какой-то живем, - недовольно скрестила она руки на груди, и я только выдохнула на удивленный взгляд Розарии, а после прижала к себе одной рукой Эшлин. Все таки я прекрасно понимала уровень фрустрации, который мог появиться от того, что та, на кого ты рассчитывала, не поддерживает твоих авантюр. Я ведь совсем не старая, чтобы не помнить своего переходного возраста, и заскоков, которые в том возрасте появляются.   
  
\- В игре-то мы возможно и не живем. Хотя это тоже как посмотреть, - чуть загадочно протянула, заставляя двух рыженьких задуматься. Им в пользу, не будет слишком большого шока, если вдруг им приключится услышать, в каком ключе мой папочка рассуждает о мире, где мы живем. - Но есть одна занятная вещица, как память тела, - подняла палец, чтобы лучше объяснить Эшлин, что имею ввиду. Чтобы не восприняла как выговор, а как очередную интересную информацию. - Вот посмотри. Ты сейчас впервые встречаешься с таким агрегатом, как детектор лжи, верно?   
  
\- Ну да, допустим, - кивнула она.   
  
\- Так вот. Я могу тебе даже купить после нашего путешествия домой такой же, теоретически говоря, но первое впечатление останется первым впечатлением. Именно его лучше всего запомнит твое подсознание, примет, как такой шаблон поведения. Так же, как человек, впервые обжигаясь об утюг, всю жизнь потом инстинктивно одергивает руку. И бороться с подобным очень тяжело.   
  
\- Это верно, - кивнула Розария, медленно шагая возле нас. - Иногда бывает так, что наследники при первом вызове оружия духа травмируются, и после этого получают блок на призыв оружия. Иногда уходят годы на то, чтобы перебороть этот блок, - Эшлин очень внимательно слушала Розарию и я была готова расцеловать нашу благородную. В некотором смысле она облегчила мне задачу, настроив Эшлин на нужный лад.   
  
\- Так что, дорогая, к чему я веду, - чуть приобняла девушку, мягко ей улыбаясь. - Жизнь непредсказуемая. Случиться может буквально что угодно - в том числе и то, что тебя будут проверять детектором лжи. Виновата ты, или же нет... И теперь представь, что тебя осуждают обоснованно, но ты ничего не делала. Бывают такие ситуации, когда все доказательства против обвиняемого, но он искусно подставлен, или был просто свидетелем. Такое иногда случается, поэтому отменили смертные казни. Иначе бы никто не сомневался проводить опыты над заключенными, - обе рыжие слушали меня предельно серьезно, поэтому я улыбалась, несмотря на то, что разговаривали мы на далеко не радужные темы. - Пока существует хоть малейшая возможность погрешности суда и следствия, с заключенными нельзя обходиться с особой жестокостью.   
  
\- И детектор лжи помогает определить, правильно ли поступает следствие? - Розария, вот уж добрая душа, вернула тему обратно к пункта исхода, а то я уже была готовая удариться в тюремную философию.   
  
\- Именно. Он определяет, лжет ли человек, или нет, - кивнула я, и чуть грустно улыбнулась. - Но и он не дает стопроцентной гарантии.   
  
\- Как так?! - искреннее изумилась Эшлин. - Он же прямо к этому и создан!  
  
\- Да, но он считывает только то, что ему транслируют, - объяснила Эшлин. - Есть много уловок, чтобы его обмануть, тем самым скрыть свою вину. Это всегда придумывают те, у кого уже есть свои грешки, невиновным и открытым людям подобное просто ни к чему. Те же модифицированные, - кивнула я на Тао головой. - Наш горячо любимый хакер с ходу мог бы определить, какого типа определенный детектор и подстроиться - максимально расслабиться или же унять сердцебиение. Подозреваю, что если подобного его не обучали в Союзе, думая, что ему это не нужно, так как придет остальная группа ДА-5 и все разнесет, то он хотя бы сам, для развлечения, этому обучился. Ха, да я поспорить готова, - хмыкнула я, и девушки со мной согласились частыми кивками головой.   
  
\- К тому же, едва ли Тао можно назвать совсем безвинным, - добавила Эшлин.  
  
\- И это верно. Так что теперь, давай мы с тобой кое-что представим, - чуть крепче притянула к себе Эшлин, а потом убрала свою руку, остановившись перед ней. - Представь себя в подобной ситуации. Тебя обвинили без вины, допустим, подставили. Все свидетели, все улики, все указывает на тебя. Но ты искреннее говоришь, что невиновна, но доказать этого не можешь никак. И тогда, суд, видя твою искренность, направляет тебя на испытание детектором лжи. Тебя, что при первым контакте с данным приспособлением - врала ему, научилась его обманывать. А теперь надо сделать обратное, и доказать свою невиновность.   
  
\- Ох, понимаю, - кивнула головой Розария. - Все могут подумать, что она как раз и пытается именно обмануть детектор лжи, говоря о своей невиновности.   
  
\- Да, - подтвердила слова благородной. - Конечно, предполагаемый адвокат мог бы оправдать подобное поведение стрессом и волнением от ситуации в целом - все-таки, люди очень боятся заключения. Но для суда подобные результаты могли бы быть очень неоднозначными, у Эшлин при таком раскладе могло бы и не получиться себя оправдать. Поэтому, я могу тебе предложить, дорогая, для начала испытать на себе детектор согласно его прямому назначению - увидеть, действительно ли он хорошо определяет правду, и не врать ему в общих чертах. Например, мелко соврать, на один вопрос ответить неправильно. Все-таки, это тоже может быть интересно, заодно проверишь, исправен ли он спустя столько лет, - подмигнула Эшлин, заметив, как ее грусть понемногу уступает заинтересованности в новом задании.   
  
\- Ольга, я вижу ты много в этом понимаешь, - начала Эшлин довольно серьезно, и я вскинула брови. Полукровка была права, что у меня, что у Франкенштейна в памяти, были эпизоды с детектором. - Могу у тебя спросить, хороший ли я способ выбрала для лжи? Думаю, это могло бы мне пригодиться в жизни, - тут же встала в защитную стойку будущая волчица, на что я только покачала головой. Человеческое общество может испортить любого - даже оборотней, что в большинстве своем искренны как дети, потому что просто не заботятся о том, чтобы выгодно выглядеть в глазах других. Но согласная с ней я была - живет она все-таки не в стае, а между людьми.   
  
\- Все люди врут, такова правда. Так что за подобное я не стану тебя ругать, такое тебе действительно может понадобиться, - криво улыбнулась Эшлин. - С волками жить - по-волчьи выть, - Розария от подобного хохотнула, но решительный настрой нашей полукровки это не сломило.   
  
\- Я подумала, что самым верным способом на обман детектора будет самой поверить в свою ложь, - осторожно произнесла Эшлин, на что что я тяжело вздохнула, закивав.   
  
\- Ты права. Этот способ на обман - самый верный. Но и самый опасный, - этими словами я сорвала джек-пот, так как обе рыженькие посмотрели на меня недоуменно.  
  
\- Но в чем его опасность? Никто же в голову мне не залезет, чтобы узнать наверняка, - воспротивилась Эшлин, а вот Розария, судя по тому, как тень упала на ее лицо, осознала, что я имею ввиду. - Да и даже если залезут - я же сама буду верить, что это правда.   
  
\- И в этом вся опасность, именно для тебя, - мягко обратилась к Эшлин, сжав ее плечо. - А еще большая опасность заключается в том, что считанные единицы способны поверить в свою ложь, но глубоко внутри знать, что есть другая правда. Последствия этого поступка, если у тебя не получиться обезопасить свой разум, могут быть различными - от раздвоения личности, до получения диагноза "псевдология". Игры с разумом всегда опасны, даже безобидные. А такое - далеко не безобидно, это очень сильное самовнушение и постройка своего разума на правиле "то, что логично и правдиво, становится ложью". В итоге это может привести даже к извращению морали, заложенной в тебя воспитанием. Ты можешь стать кем угодно после подобного, даже таким типажом людей, которых теперь ненавидишь. Потому что уже никакие правила и аксиомы не будут для тебя верными в ста процентах.   
  
\- Оу. Это действительно... Опасно, - кое как выдавила из себя Эшлин, явно тронутая моей речью, а я лишь ободряюще ей улыбнулась.  
  
\- Я безумно рада, что смогла тебя предупредить. Теперь ты вольна выбирать сама. Ведь если научиться этому правильно - много можно добиться, - не стала на корню пресекать любые ее попытки тянуться к ментальным изменениям, так как знала, что пригодиться ей это может. Особенно, если учитывать, что в нашем обществе даже не надо быть сверхчеловеком, чтобы уметь манипулировать другими и играть с правдой. Достаточно просто быть отбитым и смелым. - Но если решишься на подобное - обращайся ко мне или Франкенштейну. Мы сможем тебе помочь развить в себе что угодно без вреда для самой себя.   
  
\- Спасибо, - Эшлин прижалась ко мне, топя меня в ощущении искренней благодарности. - А теперь я пойду, проверю, исправные ли у них здесь приспособление, - и вприпрыжку убежала. А вот Розария осталась рядом, но молчала, крепко задумавшись. Я даже заинтересовалась, чем, но не прерывала ее раздумий - видела же, что ее мысли кружились вокруг моих слов, что вскоре, я от самой же благородной и узнаю, в чем дело.   
  
\- Ольга, скажи, - после каких-то десяти минут нашей прогулки по музею, в конце-концов Розария созрела. - А почему люди так боятся заключения? У нас такого нет, хотя такое наказание вовсе не редкое явление.   
  
\- Так вот о чем ты так страстно раздумывала, - хохотнула я, параллельно с тем, думая, как получше облечь мысли в слова. Ну, так чтобы благородная впечатлилась рассказом, но чтобы не потеряла всю надежду к человеческому роду, или не словила какой-то паранойи.  
  
\- Ну, я понимаю, что люди во многом отличаются от благородных... Но причину такого я так и не нашла. Ведь как я поняла с твоего рассказа, по некуда заключения боятся больше, чем смерти.   
  
\- Ты права, - кивнула, тяжело вздохнув. А потом не долго думая, потащила благородную к ближайшей скамейке. Вот уж и не могла даже подумать, что простой визит в музее выльется в серию Серьезных Разговоров. - Понимаешь ли... Все дело именно в том отличии. Вас, благородных, немного. В то время как людей - дофига. И если у вас по большей части все знают друг друга, то вот у людей... У людей так только в узких кругах, в маленьких поселениях. И то, не всегда это хорошо - люди больше склонны к сплетням и придумыванием кому-то историй, которые места не имели. В больших же городах... Когда у тебя есть бумажка, что ты сидела в тюрьме, это очень плохо.   
  
\- Почему? - недоуменно посмотрела Розария на меня. - Это же прямое доказательство, что вина за проступок тобой искуплена.   
  
\- Да, только вот окружающие в искупление не верят, - покачала головой, понимая, что придется перед Розарией показывать чуть ли не все изъяны человечества. - Им проще, намного проще поверить в то, что человек, что однажды побывал в таком месте - опасен. Такой человек заклеймен своей виной. И дополнительно на него давят его же прогрешениями, давят рассказами о том как у других не получилось вернуться к обычной жизни. И не видят, не замечают тех редких подвигов других людей. Где-то подсознательно им проще от подобного человека отказаться, списать в утиль, нежели помочь снова влиться в нормальное общество, не быть из него исключенным. Они считают, что так для них будет безопасно. Ведь своя безопасность в разы важнее жизни другого человека.   
  
\- На них смотрят искоса, отказывая в общении? - с грустью предположила Роза, а я лишь рассмеялась с того, как наивно суждение нашей лукедонской ведьмы. Горько рассмеялась.   
  
\- Это тоже, но в самом деле, все намного хуже. Таких людей неохотно берут на работу, любую, - стала перечислять, загибая пальцы. - Таким людям никто не хочет снимать жилье. Бывшим заключенным никто не верит, в глазах "правильных" людей ты убийца и насильник, даже если в самом-то деле сидел лишь год, за кражу батончика, - я конечно немного приукрашивала, но хотелось Розарии точнее показать всю сложность подобной ситуации. - И знаешь, они не всегда не правы.  
  
\- В смысле? - последние мои слова явно что-то надломали в логической цепочке своей собеседницы.   
  
\- В прямом. В тюрьме действительно сидят многие, которых лучше было бы просто убить, - поджала губы. - Насильники, серийные убийцы, разбойники, педофилы. И каждый из таких злодеев имеет свою свиту. Попробуй хоть словечко сказать в его сторону - можно получить заточку между ребер. И это не редкость в тюрьмах. Это совсем не такие камеры заключения, как у вас в Лукедонии, где ты сидишь на скамейке десять лет и главное твое наказание - ограничение свободы перемещения. Ведь даже после освобождения тебя не исключают из социума, некоторых и вовсе продолжают уважать, как до этого. В человеческих тюрьмах совсем не так - там ты с другими заключенными ходишь в столовую, работаешь, моешься, проводишь досуг. Там невозможно прожить, не подстраиваясь под окружение - по крайней мере, сделать подобное очень сложно. Там ты учишься врать, подставлять, учишься всему, что очень плохо воспринимается другими за стенами тюрьмы, но делается повсеместно. В некоторых случаях приходиться даже учиться новому жаргону - это как учиться новому языку. И что самое главное - отсидев в тюрьме ты начинаешь понимать, какое насквозь прогнившее и лицемерное общество вне этих застенок.   
  
\- Ужас какой, - ведьмочка от шока выпучила глаза, и покачала головой разочаровано. - Я даже не знаю, кому в такой ситуации действительно стоит сочувствовать. Виноваты обе стороны, поровну.   
  
\- Привыкай, - понимающе похлопала благородную по спине, но с каким-то извращенным удовольствием. Видела, что рассказ ее потряс до глубины, хотя я только определенную долю всей проблемы задела, далеко не всю. И осознавала я, что подобная модельная ситуация поможет ей лучше понять людей, лучше здесь акклиматизироваться. - Человеческая натура далеко не белая и пушистая. А в гласных и негласных правилах общества даже самый отпетый злодей сломит ногу в трех местах, если не воспитывался в подобном обществе.  
  
\- Теперь понятно, почему все бояться заключения... - протянула Роза, а я невольно хмыкнула.   
  
\- Да, попасть в тюрьму страшно. Но когда уже тебя угораздит туда загреметь... Что же, многие потом уже не хотят освобождения. Особенно, если были осуждены за что-то действительно серьезное, - посмотрела на Розарию, что пребывала в прострации. А потом, когда заметила на ее лице озарение, получила чуть ли не такой же силы удовлетворение от открытия, как она.   
  
\- На свободе их бы просто заклевали, да?  
  
\- Именно, - кивнула благородной. - Скрывать вечно бы не получилось, говорить искреннее как есть - обрекать себя на вечное одиночество. Выходов в такой ситуации остается немного. Можно вложить все свои силы в реабилитацию, в убеждение людей, что ты раскаиваешься. Но часто это не получается - человек, что сидел в тюрьме, и прилагал усилия чтобы быть там "своим" и выжить, после освобождения, будучи оставлен без толковой помощи чаще всего просто выбивается из сил, не способен больше бороться. Многие решают повторно совершить свое преступление - чтобы снова загреметь в тюрьму, там, куда все ясно и понятно, где есть неизменные правила, и где людей, которых нужно убеждать, что ты "свой" - меньше, и где можно не прилагать особых усилий. Но есть и те, кому такая жизнь ненавистная. И чаще всего такие кончают, фиурально выражаясь, в пулей в виске.   
  
\- Убивают себя? - пораженным шепотом переспросила Розария, на что я лишь кивнула. - О Лорд милостивый... Как же у вас все сложно.   
  
\- Ничего не попишешь, - я развела руками. - Общество и групповое сознание людей часто меняется, иногда достаточно лишь смены одного поколения, чтобы удалить из всего общества какую-то черту, или наоборот, что-то добавить. Но как понимаешь, такое это всего лишь капля в океане. И чтобы многое изменить - понадобиться много времени. Или просто более смелых действий. Только как правило, такие результаты часто со временем становятся недействительны, их меняют новые поколения, называя прошлые заветы - пережитками прошлого. Правила общества динамичны, в каждом столетии меняются идеалы, меняется мораль. И то что в прошлом было недопустимо и достойное осуждения становиться возможно воплотить. В редких случаях даже становиться новым идеалом, которому следуют миллионы. Изменить что-то в лучшую сторону, зная, что это не забудется за век, что из-за этого изменения тебя не назовут в будущем сатрапом или диктатором... Это очень сложно. Потому что в большинстве случаев, тебе нужно влияние. Нужно на своем примере показывать желаемое, самому измениться. И иногда я немного завидую Франкенштейну, потому что в некоторых вопросах у него получилось подобное. Пускай весть о нем потом была не лестная, он сумел многое дать человеческому народу. Неуверенна, что я сама так бы смогла.   
  
\- Ольга, ты о чем? - недоумение Розарии всколыхнуло что-то в моей душе. - Ты уже это делаешь. Ты меняешь всех вокруг себя, ты оказываешь влияние не только на нас, благородных, но и на Ноблесс, которых никто не мог изменить на протяжении всей их жизни, - рыжая тепло мне улыбнулась, положив ладонь на плечо и очевидно довольствовалась моим ступором. - Как ты уже сама отметила, изменения не происходят в течении месяца. Дай себе время, и я уверенная, ты изменишь не только нашу Лукедонию. Ты как шаровая молния пустишь эхо по всей земле, - взгляд Розарии стал рассеянным, будто расфокусированным, но ясным. И судя по тому, как екнуло мое сердце в ответ на эти слова - это было предсказание мне, предсказание от благородной, потомственной ведьмы. И это не испугало, не удивило - глубоко внутри, с самого начала своего пути, я знала, что примерно так и будет. С таким намерением, по сути, я здесь и явилась.  
  
\- Спасибо, Розария, - сжала ладонь, покоящуюся на моем плече, тем самым немного приводя в себя благородную. Та быстро моргнула три раза, а потом посмотрела на меня с искренней улыбкой.  
  
\- Нет за что. Я тоже тебя благодарю, твой рассказ намного приблизил меня к человеческому обществу, - она отошла от меня на пару шагов, улыбнувшись одними глазами, что смотрели на меня сквозь стекла очков. На минуту она стала той же Розарией Элеанор, с которой я встретилась впервые. Благородная будто нарочно вспомнила себя тогда, чтобы явить мне весь мой прогресс по части претворенных в жизнь изменений. Видя подобное мне было невероятно сложно сдержать улыбку и оставалось лишь покачать головой.  
  
Розария чуть ли не сразу меня покинула, убегая к Лудису делиться новыми знаниями, так как отвлекла его от группы с Франкенштейном во главе и я была ей за это благодарна, честно говоря. Ее слова, что были чем-то больше, чем просто словами, всколыхнули во мне что-то, что нуждалось в более глубоком анализе. По большей части это было ощущение, уже знакомое мне. В первый раз с подобным я столкнулась в довольно юном возрасте, одиннадцати лет. Тогда я усиленно занималась пением и впервые победила в конкурсе. Не просто заняла почетное призовое второе или третье место, а первое. Да и конкурс был междугородним, что сулило мне довольно большой успех, если приложу чуть больше усилий. Мной уже были заинтересованны некоторые спонсоры. Но я разболелась, загремела в больницу и мой шанс прошмыгнул мне возле носа.   
  
Но подобному развитию событий я была рада. Так как никто не знал, что об одной мысли об сцене, признании и знаменитости мне скручивало живот, хватало за горло не давая не то что сказать слово, а даже просто вздохнуть поглубже. Так же никто не знал, что в больницу я загремела по собственному желанию - слопала накануне целую тарелку сырого картофеля и грибов. Только спустя пару лет я осознала, как безрассудно тогда поступила, и что могла даже с жизнью распрощаться. Но сил сказать родителям, что я этого не хочу, не было. В конце-концов, я сама хотела участвовать в конкурсах, сама просила их о разрешение на каждое соревнование, из собственных сбережений оплачивала раз в месяц занятия пением с профессионалом. И что самое худшее - видела их удовлетворение моим выбором. И представляла, как сильно они взбесятся, когда узнают, что все это - ради азарта соревнования и удовольствия затеяно было. Без больших планов на знаменитость, не такое будущее я видела для себя.  
  
К счастью, в итоге мне удалось их убедить, что отравление прошло для меня более травматическим, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Я стала фальшивить, стоило мне только петь перед публикой. Перед ними я оправдывалась тем, что содрала глотку, а на деле - с удовольствием пела тогда, когда они не могли слышать. И больше никогда не принимала никакого участия в любых конкурсах, даже ничего не обязывающих в школе. Я не хотела, чтобы на меня обращали внимание, не хотела, чтобы узнавали на улицах, чтобы делали фотосетсии, брали интервью. Конечно, до подобного уровня славы мне было тогда далеко, но откуда это было знать ребенку? А сейчас это ощущение возвращалось. Немного притупленное, так как даже изменив мир, славы звезды я не получу, но тремор небольшой был. Хотелось сбежать, отсечь себя от подобной участи, но я понимала, что это не то, что мне нужно. Не то, чего я жажду. Это не тот путь, где я могу махнуть рукой, зная что на мое место встанет кто-то другой. Именно я должна была изменить мир, раз уж взялась за это.  
  
\- Это моя участь, - шепнула сама себе, и тем самым будто вернулась в реальность. Вернулась, и отметила, что застыла у одного стенда, привлекая к себе внимание. Пока что - только Франкенштейна, что стоял позади, чуть ли не буквально дыша в спину. Но судя потому, что свою группу он пустил вольно - то многие догадались в чем дело. И возможно исподтишка наблюдали за всем происходящим. Но все это стало не важным, как только я почувствовала, что мою талию обвили руки мужа. Прикрыв глаза, я почувствовала, как тот лицом зарывается в мои волосы глубоко вздыхая.   
  
\- Наша, дорогая, наша участь, - уточнил он, крепче прижимая меня к себе, а меня больно кольнула совесть, стоило услышать усталость в родном голосе. Но вслушиваясь в ощущения мужа, я с огромным облегчением отметила, что это не я являюсь причиной этого.  
  
\- И зачем ты, спрашивается, пошел с нами, так устав после дороги? - переспросила, а сама уже искала взглядом Тао. Только они двое из всей честной компании водителей отказались от отдыха в кемперах и пошли с нами. И закономерно сейчас больше напоминали призраков самих себя. - Оба пойдете спать, как только мы выйдем, и это не обсуждается , - мягко сломила зарождающийся протест мужа, поймав его за запястье и немного сжав.  
  
\- Да есть ли смысл, если все равно будем ночевать в Темпере? - Франкенштейн выражал свой протест вяло, видимо, действительно устав от длительного отсутствия сна. Ведь по сути, в последний раз он спал только в Рованиеми, и то далеко не порядочным, восьмичасовым сном. А я его уже немного разбаловала по части отдыха.  
  
\- Конечно есть, - посмотрела на него слегка укоризненно. - Завтра с утра мы выдвигаемся очень рано, надо успеть к самолету, а сам знаешь же, что я запланировала еще поехать в Наантали. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что я хочу чтобы вы были в форме.   
  
\- Дорогая, но... - я чувствовала, что вместе с обычным несогласием Франкенштейн чувствовал еще и волнение, поэтому я повернулась к нему, вопросительно изогнув бровь. - Я же чувствую твое... Волнение. Ты точно справишься со всеми?  
  
\- Я ей помогу, - к нам подошел Раймонд, откидывая прядку волос за ухо. Подобное рвение от не шибко сотрудничающего Кадиса было сюрпризом, но так же не было удивительным. Кроме нас с Франкенштейном похожим авторитетом во время путешествия могли похвастаться только наши Ноблесс, как самые значительные фигуры не только в Лукедонии, но и среди жителей нашего сеульского особняка. И простая арифметика была такова, что именно их помощь была бы самой эффективной, даже с поправкой на слабое знание нравов человечества.   
  
\- Дорогой, я справлюсь, - поймала ладошку Франки, аккуратно и бережно целуя костяшки, будто боялась ему навредить. - Это вполне естественно, что подобное меня пугает - ведь отец не раз и не два намекал, а иногда и прямо говорил, что мне придется не только менять мир, но и объять над ним контроль, сберечь его. Это меня пугает, но... Но не более. Я справлюсь, я готова к такому, и это мне тоже говорили, так же как и рассказывали о том, что мне предстоит. Тебе абсолютно не стоит за меня беспокоится. В конце концов, у нас есть не только мы, - я лукаво посмотрела в сторону Раймонда, и тот только склонил голову в бок с легкой улыбочкой.  
  
\- Ну, если надо, я могу повторить, - Кадис внимательно посмотрел сначала мне в глаза, а потом Франкенштейну. - Я вам помогу. И это далеко не одноразовое предложение.   
  
\- Вот, видишь? - указала рукой на Ноблесс. - Мы никак не остаемся с этим один на один. Причем, подозреваю, не только наши братцы-акробатцы нам помогут. Так что прошу тебя, иди отдохни.   
  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - муж поднес руки на уровень груди, сдаваясь под моим напором. - Только позволишь, что мы с Тао пойдем отдыхать только после того, как все покинем музей? - Франки подобной формулировкой заверил, что воплотит мое скромно высказанное ранее желание в жизнь и присмотрит за тем, чтобы наш штатный аналитик не показывал нам чудес сопротивления.  
  
Сильно артачиться я не стала на предложение мужа, но не стала затягивать нашего пребывания в музее и пошарив по округе, стала всем намекать, что пора закругляться. В свою защиту могла сказать, что никто особо против не был - за четыре все обошли все что хотели, посмотрели все что было интересно, наши школьники и вовсе прошли какое-то испытание, из-за чего теперь махали направо и налево какими-то бумажками, что при подробном рассмотрении оказывались сертификатами, позволяющими им заниматься работой шпиона. Ну ничего себе, скажу я вам... Но это определенно стоило того, чтобы увидеть у всех у них искренние улыбки. Причем, не только у Шинву, Юны, Эшлин и Ик-Хана, но и у нашей благородной молодежи. А это частым явлением не было, особо до нашего путешествия!   
  
Но долго я не позволила себя пленить этой прекрасной картиной, и отметила наших водителей, что попытались от меня спрятаться за бумажными стаканчиками с кофе. Ага, значит так ты содействуешь моим просьбам, любимый? Но на мой мысленный вопрос не ответили, а лишь "сдались" и отдали мне кофе, без сопротивления расходясь по кемперам. Удовлетворившись этой картиной я только хмыкнула, кофе отдала Кадисам, а сама посмотрела на нашу разношерстную компанию, тут же придумав для всех нас общее и не напрягающее занятие. Легко хлопнула в ладоши, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание окружающих, и широко улыбнулась, когда у меня это получилось.   
  
\- Значит так, ребята, у нас два часа, и план таков - идем по городу, ищем любое пустое заведение, где подают еду, заваливаемся туда и ужинаем. Каждый, кто будет быковать, вести себя нагло, - мой взгляд упал на Раэля из мира Мэй, как на единственного, кто причинял больше всего неудобств по части воспитания за время нашего путешествия, - не прилежно и будет просто непослушным - получит бан. Закрою в Копье или Забвении и будете там куковать, пока меня не отпустит. Надеюсь, все все поняли, приняли и осознали? -внимательно посмотрела на всю тусовку, желая убедить, что не лгу. По сути, так и было, я даже не приукрашивала - если станет совсем худо, то запихивать в Копье не постесняюсь. Тем более, что смертью это ни для кого не закончиться точно.  
  
\- Почему ты говоришь это смотря на меня? - возмутился Раэль, осознав совсем не тонкий намек. - Я хорошо слежу за нуной, она тихо будет себя вести, - как же мне в тот миг хотелось залепить себе фейспалм. Но я сдержалась, только глянула в сторону Мэй - та этого всего не услышала, разговаривая с девушками, а вот стоявший рядом Джин-Хо подавился воздухом и долго пытался прокашляться.   
  
\- А я вот не за Мэй переживаю, а за твое поведение, - хмыкнула коротко, глядя на Раэля, но моя попытка поставить его на место очевидно не несла больших успехов.   
  
Что ж... Не оставалось ничего другого кроме как развернуться и направиться в ближайшее заведение. Подойдя ближе я только недовольно цыкнула - заведение было маленькое. Так что возможности завалиться нам всем туда группой не было и мы стали искать нужное место. В помощь мне вызвался Раджек, и пока я присматривала за нашей кучкой малой он бегал по округе, осматривая различные заведения и оценивая их размеры. Делал он это, конечно, скользя через тени, да и еще на полной своей скорости, так что появился передо мной с довольной физиономией он уже через минуту. Кивнула ему, поспешно за ним направляясь, а сама прислушалась к разговору Мэй и Юны неподалеку.   
  
\- Умираю с голоду, - сказала Мэй обняв Юну. - Можно я тебя съем? Ты такая аппетитная.  
  
\- Оу, спасибо конечно, но я не съедобная, - рассмеялась школьница чуть приобняв Санву, и посмотрела по сторонам. Вполне закономерно, чуть ли не сразу ее внимание привлекли мы с Раджеком. Я от нее отвернулась, чтобы Юна не подумала, что я тут нагло подслушивала весь разговор (а я же только концовку услышала), и стала осматривать этот ресторан. Ну, это точно не было заведение вип-класса, но и не было на первый взгляд опаски, что нас попытаются отравить. Крепкий середнячок, возможно даже и рассчитанный на туристов вроде нас. Но отдельным плюсом шло то, что зал со столиками был большой и просторный, а соответственно - все поместимся без проблем. Кивнула благодарно нашему каджу Кертье, а после повернулась снова к нашей тусовке, размахивая ладонью и всячески привлекая к себе внимание.   
  
\- Айда сюда, народ! - с легкой улыбкой заметила, что большинство присутствующих довольно оперативно обратили на меня внимание, отрываясь от разговоров и временно заканчивая со своими спорами, перекладывая их до поры до времени. - Здесь смогут принять всех нас! - выразила с энтузиазмом главный плюс этого места и увидела на лице всех воодушевление. Видимо, не только Санву успела уже проголодаться. Но главное, что все послушно последовали моей воле, так как голод не тетка и каждый желал отвести душу за вкусной едой.


	214. Часть 210

В заведении, что мы подобрали с Раджеком было довольно скромно, но что самое главное - вкусно. И что тоже нельзя было не отметить - обошлось без драм, проблем, ссор и всех других неприятных обстоятельств. Нет, конечно, уж прям слишком гладко не было - Фрэнсис сделала небольшой скандал, что ей мало специй и она прямо-таки требует горчицу, а Регис снова вскочил на свою волну "элегантно-не элегантно", но в общем, можно сказать что посидели спокойно. Даже бы сказала, что по семейному, но не хотелось так говорить - все-таки большая часть наших семейных была не рядом, это было бы просто не справедливо.   
  
После ужина мне в помощь с детьми вызвались Кадисы. Ну, я конечно могла бы и сама детей как искупать, так и уложить, но вполне возможно, что Франкенштейна я бы тогда разбудила. А вот этого мне не хотелось, поэтому предложение от братьев Ноблесс я приняла с большим удовольствием, решив использовать не столько их, сколько их ванную. Тем более, что хен не спал, а лишь отдыхал, и подобный визит ему не мешал в том, чтобы набрать сил на новый день полный путешествий.  
  
Подобное мое решение имело свой ряд плюсов - по правде говоря, я с чистой совестью просто переложила это обязательство на Рейзела и Раймонда. Хотя бы потому что они сами вызвались. Да и Виктория и Генрих, заслышав о возможности, что не я их буду купать, а дяди - тут же стали на таком раскладе настаивать, не позволяя мне даже и близко подходить к помещению ванной. Что же... Нашим дорогим Ноблесс досталась миссия повышенного уровня сложности - искупать детей в первый раз, умудряясь сделать это без подсказок кого-то более опытного со стороны. Но не могу не согласиться - у них это получалось не самым худшим образом! Подумаешь, пару раз всего-то детишки их водой облили... Так ничего, Ноблесс ручкой махнули, магию свою задействовали, и уже сухие. Интересно только, почему они это не использовали в самом начале? Ну, махнуть ручкой и все, все трое деток в состоянии "альпийская свежесть"?  
  
\- Думаю, им подобное нравиться, - от неожиданности я аж повернулась. Ожидать я могла всякого, слыша такой комментарий на мои мысли - и того, что Франкенштейн проснулся, прискакав к нам, да даже того, что хен к нам подошел, по счастливой случайности угадав в каком русле текут мои мысли. Но вот того, что за моими плечами будет стоять Музака - вот этого я никак не ожидала. Только и могла, что посмотреть на него с долей недоумения и, так сказать, вежливого охреневания. - О Ноблесс, а по крайней мере, о Рейзеле, можно думать всякое. Потому что не всегда те суждения будут ошибочными, тем более, когда мы говорим о братьях. Но вот одного я бы у них не отнял - умения и желания оставаться с детьми, - бывший лорд оборотней указал на Кадисов, что были слишком заняты намыливанием головы малышни, чтобы обращать внимание на наши шепотки. И что удивительно, в их движениях действительно не чувствовалось скованности, а в ауре не было ни толики отрицания или нежелания. Широко открыв глаза, я совсем по другому взглянула на Ноблесс.  
  
\- Да и дети, что трудно не заметить, к ним льнут при любом удобном случае, - передала свои наблюдения Музаке так же шепотом, как и он мне, и услышала его тихий смешок.   
  
\- Конечно льнут. Дети такое чувствуют, - подмигнул мне он, а потом улыбнулся, так... Со светлой грустью, но без отчаяния, а с надеждой. - Помню, когда Эшлин была чуть младше и Эйрин заставляла меня ею заняться, мы часто с ней отправлялись к Рейзелу. Конечно, всем нужным тогда нас обеспечивал Франкенштейн, но Рейзел... Он всегда умел найти подход к Эшлин. В нужном моменте провоцировал, чтобы она ему выговорилась, в нужном - давал советы. То, что он любит детей, этого ему нельзя отнять.  
  
\- Это уж точно, - ухмыльнулась, глядя как Рейзел делает Генри на голове длинный рог из сбитой и густой пены. Небось, в фильме каком-то увидел, что так делали детям. Ведь если быть искренней, то не только наших деток он любит и относится с высшей снисходительностью, пониманием и интересом. Школьники тоже настолько покорили его сердце, что за них в частности он был готов в каноне сгинуть под ракетами. Правда вот, думается мне, что школьники скорее завоевали расположение нашего Ноблесс, что беспалевно давали ему то, чего у него самого не было - простое, беззаботное, все еще детство в окружении друзей. - А кто я такая, чтобы обе стороны лишать удовольствия? - хмыкнула я, когда Музака тихо рассмеялся. Раймонд тут же сердито развернулся к нам - Виктория упрямо его то обливала водой, то закидывала пеной, и даже не помогала экспресс-магия от Ноблесс. Это было просто бесполезно в свете того, что она это делала вновь и вновь. Вот и его величество Ноблесс подумал, что мы смеемся с него, и повернулся к нам, чтобы выразить свое крайнее неудовлетворение нашим поведением. Ну, мы послушно сделали вид, что повинуемся, а Музака решил продолжить разговор.  
  
\- Думаю, не только наши Ноблесс всегда готовы тебе помочь, - Музака посмотрел мне в глаза так серьезно, но при том по-доброму, что я даже испугалась. Неужели, вместо препарата для разжижения крови вколола ему что-то другое, что повышает покорность? Видимо, мои эмоции слишком явно читались на лице, так как оборотень хмыкнул. - Ты возможно этого не замечаешь, но ты многое для нас делаешь. Просто так, не особо многое требуя взамен - в сравнении так сущие пустяки. А понимаешь, каждый как-то хочет тебя за подобное отблагодарить. Кто-то из-за симпатии, кто-то - чтобы не оставаться в долгу, но все как-то хотят тебе "отомстить".  
  
\- Да уж... Такое я как раз хорошо понимаю, - задумчиво посмотрела на улицу сквозь пыльное стекло окна кемпера. Во дворе как раз вовсю разжигался вечер. - Вселенная любит равновесие. Принял добро? Отдай добро, - Музака посмотрел на меня с явно сложными чувствами и пусть согласия я от него не чувствовала, то замечала, что он действительно пытается понять, о чем я толкую. - Добро лучше не удерживать при себе долго. Так же как и счастье, как удача, добро быстро сбежит от тебя. И вот если ты его передашь до того, как оно уйдет - не останешься с чувством глубокой фрустрации и ощущения разбитого корыта, а с радостью, что мог осчастливить кого-то другого, что все не пропало втуне. И тогда то самое добро, удача и счастье возвращаются к тебе потом быстрее. Потому что ты всегда открыт передать их дальше. Самовнушение ли эта точка зрения? Возможно. Но я не вижу смысла ею пренебрегать, пока оно работает и помогает нам оставаться счастливее, несмотря на трудные моменты, попадающиеся на нашем жизненном пути.   
  
\- Вот знаешь... - Музака задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя на то как Ноблесс спорно пытаются привести процедуру купания до своего логического конца. - Вроде как и ты, и Франкенштейн всегда применяете эти ваши проффесиональные словечки в своих речах, но знаешь... Вы разительно отличаетесь, - я заинтересованно вздернула бровь. Я всякое слышала, но вот чтобы о том, что мы прям "разительно отличаемся", это впервые. Но перебивать Музаку я не стала, было интересно, какие он применит аргументы в защиту своего мнения. Ну, если вообще применит. - Он-то эти словечка использует, когда пытается кого-то запутать, унизить или переговорить. И заметь, использует он их всегда! - оборотень поднес указательный палец, и многого мне стоило, чтобы от такой реакции не рассмеяться. Но оборотень продолжать не стал.   
  
\- А я, по-твоему, в каких целях использую эти "словечки"? - ухмылка венчала мои губы, хотя смотрела я не на бывшего Лорда, а на то, как Ноблесс обтирают полотенцами детей. Но к счастью, повторять не пришлось, Музака понял, что я желаю от него узнать.  
  
\- А вот честно, не знаю, - от серьезного, спокойного и какого-то покровительствующего тона я даже посмотрела в лицо оборотню. Не ожидала ни подобного ответа, ни такого настроя, поэтому поспешно отказалась от своей актерской игры. Будто в одну миллисекунду осознала, что Музака, как ни крути, долгожитель. И никому, кроме него самого, неизвестно, насколько он стар. Оборотень мог мне поведать многое из того, чего точно не знал ни мой муж, ни симбионт - в отличии от Франкенштейна, Музака никогда не гонял за знаниями. Он искал эмоций, новых ощущений, он двигался в ногу не только со временем, но и с жизнью, со всеми теми красками, что она несла. И похоже, уровень адаптации у него был на высоте, раз он так быстро влился в общество после своего сна. - Ты просто делаешь это по другому, будто совсем в другой цели, даже если заметно, что стебешься с кого-то. В тебе нет особой ненависти, даже осмелюсь сказать, нет неприязни. Желание проучить, повести правильной дорогой, то да, но нет такого негатива.   
  
\- Вот только не надо из Франкенштейна делать черта с рогами, - буркнула, недовольная подобным сравнением, но оборотень, видимо, осознав свою ошибку, тут же подобрался.  
  
\- Нет-нет, тут не в этом речь, - Музака помахал головой, от чего несколько прядок его волос смешно торчали в стороны. - Я не пытаюсь обидеть Франкенштейна, или вознести тебя выше, чем ты есть. Но вместе с тем, я не могу молчать о том, какие твои слова странные.  
  
\- Да что ты пристал? - огрызнулась, не понимая, к чему он ведет. Тем более, что еще и нервничать начал. Нет, меня никак не задевало то, что мои слова считали странными - все-таки, никто из нашей веселой семейки к "нормальным" не относился никак, а следовательно - и странности были чуть ли не на порядке вещей. Но что хотел донести до меня Музака я все еще не понимала. Ох уж эта оборотнячая импульсивность и привычка обо всем наболевшем кричать через все поле во время драки. - Мне что теперь, совсем безграмотно, или по молодежному общаться, чтобы мои слова не считали странными?  
  
\- Да можешь хоть маты вместо запятых использовать, - к удивлению, спокойно ответил мне бывший Лорд меховичков. Видать, уже понял как передать словами свои чувства. - Да вот только дела этого не изменит. Твои слова, даже если ты просто повторишь за кем-то чужую точку зрения, или что-то процитируешь, другие чувствуют по другому. Я думал вначале, что это только у нас с Гардой так, но потом присмотрелся к другим... В общем, ты оказываешь и на других это влияние. Твои слова, понимаешь... Они будто заветы. Точки не возврата. Стоит тебе, к примеру, сказать, что на свалке есть своя красота - другие посмотрят и согласятся, непременно.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я на автомате всем внушаю свою правоту? - заинтересовано вздернула бровь, посмотрев на оборотня. Мне-то казалось что все происходит в точности наоборот - я кому-то говорю куда не лезть и оп! Из желающих это сделать сразу выстраивается очередь.   
  
\- Не знаю, можно ли это назвать внушением, - оборотень неловко пожал плечами, будто резко почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. - Даже если это оно - то точно не такое, как у красноглазиков. Твои слова как бы успокаивают. Предлагают, а не заставляют прислушиваться к тебе. Поэтому, я думаю, мы не заглядываем тебе в рот, но при более важных делах непременно слушаем тебя. Хотя нет, прислушиваемся. И вот что-то... - он положил руку себе на грудь, довольно эмоционально донося до меня то, что чувствовал. - Что-то внутри, какое-то такое тепло появляется, когда с тобой соглашаюсь. Будто выиграл долгий и затяжной бой.   
  
\- Музака, полегче, а то еще подумаю, что ты в меня влюбился, - я немного не натурально хохотнула, похлопав его по плечу и заметила как он от меня дернулся. Ну, по сути, его можно понять - он мне тут душу, понимаете, открывает, а я шуткую. Минутку, душу открывает? А что если... - Музака, а это только у тебя это тепло появляется? Ты успел у кого-то спросить и рассказать об этом, или мне первой настучал на меня же?  
  
\- Мы разговаривали об этом с Гардой, - Музака немного воодушевился, заметив что я восприняла его слова всьерьез и не пытаюсь сменить тему. - Она мне говорила, что тоже иногда такое чувствует. И Розария на этом вашем девичнике тоже призналась в подобном.  
  
\- Хм-м-м, - задумчиво посмотрела на бывшего оборотня, чуть прикрыв глаза. - Ты меня заинтриговал этим. Если до чего умного додумаюсь в этом деле, то поделюсь с тобой, - заверила бывшего вожака, чтобы сразу оставить в одиночестве. Наши Кадисы проявили чудеса изобретательности, как для них, и дети сами не заметили, как уже были в ночнушках. Причем, без этой всей магии Ноблесс, а ручками, ручками! Хотелось похвалить наших братьев, но я лишь благодарно им улыбнулась, уверенная, что мои эмоции они чувствуют. А то еще захвалю и испортятся мне Кадисы в плане достижений! - мои детки уже готовы! Что, малышня, теперь идем в кемпер к папе, спать? - спросила у этой шебутной троицы и увидела отрицательные кивки и ярко выраженное недовольство. Это что еще за мини-бунт?  
  
\- Мама, а можно мы сегодня на ночь останемся с дядями Кадисами? - спросила Фрэнсис, чуть спрятав личко за волосами и глядя на меня такими несчастными глазами, что я даже изумилась. А вот Музака у меня за спиной рассмеялся.  
  
\- Ну я же говорил, - довольно расплывчато сказал Музака, будто желая мне намекнуть не только на наш разговор об особой магии Ноблесс по отношению к детям, но и обо всем остальном. Но лицо я держала кирпичом, точнее, удерживала на лице вежливое недоумение, желая понять с чего это вдруг наша малышня не хочет ночевать вместе с нами.   
  
\- Мы будем послушными, честно, - тут же сказала Виктория, скорее всего ошибочно рассудив, что я тут только о покое Рейзела и Раймонда волнуюсь. Ну, я буду не я, если спущу это с рук и не уточню, в чем причина моего непонимание.   
  
\- Золотые мои, но почему вы не хотите к нам в кемпер? - я присела перед всей тройкой чтобы наши глаза были на одном уровне. - Мы с папой сделали что-то не так, обидели вас чем-то?  
  
\- Нет, мама, все не так, - Генрих, учуяв что я могу расстроиться, тут же решил разъяснить ситуацию. - Нам просто хочется побыть с дядями Рейзелом и Раймондом.   
  
\- Да и мы не хотим еще спать, а дядя Музака сто-о-олько историй знает! - Виктория раскинула руки, словно желая мне показать физически, насколько объемны познания нашего оборотня, на что я только ухмыльнулась и головой покачала. Не только Кадисы, вижу, обладают особым флером, интересным детям.   
  
\- Ну, раз вам хочется, то я не вижу проблем, - посмотрела поверх голов детей на наших Ноблесс и увидела безмолвные кивки. Те явно не были против подобному раскладу. - Только вот вы за мамочкой с папой скучать не будете? Не будете ночью плакать, что хотите к нам? - снова перевела взгляд на детей, и у каждого из троицы в глазах читалось негодование и недовольство.   
  
\- Мама, ну мы же не маленькие уже! - чуть возмущенно сказала Вика, ухмыляясь мне как минутой назад я сама ухмылялась и тем самым я поняла, что аргументы у меня кончились. Как и всякое желание противиться этой задумке наших детей.   
  
\- Ну, тогда, обнимите мамочку и поцелуйте на ночь, большие мои, - сказала это с заметным смешком в голосе, но никто на меня обижаться не стал, напротив - малышня тут же повалила ко мне, обниматься, чуть не повалив меня на пол. Да уж, силушка-то у них не детская, тут уж не поспоришь. - И помните, долго со сном не задерживайтесь, завтра у нас будет приятный и интересный сон, было бы плохо, если бы вы не выспались.   
  
\- Мы не будем долго слушать, сейчас уже будем укладываться, - плеснув на меня самим искренними эмоциями, честно признался Генри, очевидно не желая меня ни обманывать, ни расстраивать, ни идти наперекор мне.   
  
\- Спокойной ночи, мама, - с непритворной любовью сказала Фрэнсис, а Генрих тут же прижался ко мне сильнее. Честно, в тот момент я даже засомневалась, не откажется ли он от своего решения и не пойдет ли со мной. Ну, или потом попросит Кадисов отвести его к нам. Но нет, сынишка как стремительно обнял, так и стремительно отпустил меня.   
  
\- А это передай папе от нас, ему мы тоже желаем спокойной ночи, - педантично заметил сынок.   
  
\- И поцелуй от нас, обязательно, - добавила Виктория, а потом интерес детей к моей персоне потух так быстро, как догоревшая спичка, и те тут же весело разбежались по кроватям Ноблесс.   
  
Обижаться на такое поведение я и не подумала, лишь попрощалась со всеми временными жителями этого кемпера и вышла. К своему кемперу, что был рядышком, я не спешила - чувствовала, что Франкенштейн меня не обманул и действительно сейчас спал, поэтому спешить не видела смысла. Вместо этого прошлась по всему нашему временному лагерю и самолично убедилась, что все нормы приличия участниками нашей экскурсии соблюдены. Конечно, из одного из кемперов раздавались довольно громкие разговоры, в которых главные голоса доставались Розарии, Мэй, Ик-Хану и Шинву, но встревать в это я не стала. Во-первых, само присутствие там Розарии меня немного, но все-таки успокаивало, а во-вторых, голоса не были настолько громкими, чтобы было тактичным вмешиваться. Еще войду, и всю вечеринку всем испорчу своим внушением, в котором меня раскусил Музака! Пф-ф-ф.   
  
Но признаться честно, меня действительно интриговало это положение дел. Когда он говорил о "тепле где-то внутри" я, честно говоря, подозревала, что это может быть какое-то остаточное влияние моего дара хранительницы душ. И если Гарду еще с натяжкой можно было приписать в группу моих пациентов, неосознанных, или даже потенциальных, то вот с Розарией был затык. Я ее, конечно, идеальной не считаю, и подозреваю, что у нее, как у каждого есть какие-то свои внутренние распри, но вот сдается мне, не было в ней чего-то, с чем она не смогла бы справиться самостоятельно. Наша лукедонская ведьмочка просто не виделась мной как "жертва" моего дара. Возможно когда-то и могло бы произойти что-то, что ее бы сломило настолько, что была бы нужна моя помощь, но раз она прекрасно справлялась до сих пор, хоть и особой простой жизнью похвастаться не может... В общем, похоже с "теплотой" моих слов дар не имеет ничего общего.  
  
Ударившись в эти размышления я даже не заметила, как покинула паркинг. Яркие, осветленные улички расходились от него в три разные стороны, будто соблазняя меня куда-то пройтись. Ну а вот та, что вела к кладбищу так и манила, чертовка. Но так как забредать куда-то далеко мне не хотелось даже ради того, чтобы подумать спокойно, я развернулась на пятке и уже вполне целенаправленно двинула в сторону нашего кемпера. И не оставляла своих размышлений. Возможно, Музака так воспринимал мои замечания, потому что ну очень длительное время у него не было никакого авторитета, никого, кто был бы сильнее его, могущественнее, и собственно, в праве указывать? Но даже если предположить, что это действительно так - то почему подобное испытывали Гарда и Розария? Еще ладно, оборотниха могла впечатлиться со слов своего прошлого Лорда, но Розария-то? Она мне никак не подходила к этому паззлу, буквально никуда. И моя интуиция шептала мне, что Элеанор точно не сказала этого, будучи в алкогольном бреду. Иначе и Гарда не стала бы этого воспринимать всерьез. Или, может, стала бы, сопоставив это со своими ощущениями? Вот уж парад вопросов, и почти никаких ответов...  
  
Вернувшись в кемпер, я сменила корм Адели, машинально, будучи далеко мыслями. И так же машинально плеснула себе молока. Что же, выпить немного мне точно не повредит, а даже возможно и в пользу пойдет - того гляди, успокоюсь и перестану загоняться. Только вот, почему меня подобная весть вывела из равновесия, вместо того, чтобы обрадовать - тоже тот еще вопрос... С громким стуком отставила кружку на стол и чуть ли не сразу обматерила себя на все лады - не хватало мне еще тут своей пассивной агрессией Франки разбудить. Поджав губы и злясь на саму себя я направилась в душ, с надеждой что хоть там меня осенит. Но конечно же, желаемого я не получила, так что быстро умывшись - переоделась и юркнула в теплую кровать, отметив на прикроватном столике "Франкенштейна" Мэрри Шелли с закладкой где-то в конце. Что же, похоже, сон мне сегодня не светит, только ночь самокопания. Не то чтобы я как-то особо этим расстроилась, но и радостного в таком повороте было мало.  
  
Прервав свои мысли, что еще даже не успели толком сформироваться, я почувствовала, как на моей талии оказалась рука. Глянув вбок, я увидела чуть заспанного Франкенштейна, что глядел на меня сквозь едва приоткрытые глаза. И честно, я на секунду даже засомневалась, настолько ли он заспанный, или просто-напросто полный подозрений.   
  
\- Я даже немного удивлен, что меня разбудило движение рядом, а не эти громкие мысли, - не сказал, а промурлыкал Франки, тут же прижимаясь ближе и с нескрываемым удовольствием вдохнул мой запах, уткнувшись носом в шею. - Ты чего такая взвинченная? И где дети?  
  
Не ожидая дальнейших вопросов, я прикрыла глаза, показывая своему любимому все, что происходило после того, как он ушел в кемпер, все до последней мелочи. По мере того, как я показывала обед, Франкенштейн оставался спокойным, настолько, что я даже начала подозревать, что он сейчас вновь уснет. Но когда воспоминания дошли до разговора с Музакой, он резко преобразовался - глаза широко раскрыты, о недавнем сне намекал только внешний вид. До того был напряжен и немного взбешенный, что я уж думала, что сейчас кто-то пойдет начистить профилактически морду Музаке, мол, чтобы не было издевательства только над его мозгами, ну или чтобы оно было более буквальным. Но нет, накал спал, стоило мне только вспомнить сцену того, как наши детишки прощались со мной. И на такой неопределенной ноте я и закончила показ своих воспоминаний.  
  
\- Вот, вроде ответила тебе на все твои вопросы, - хмыкнула немного саркастично, отдельно делясь своими предположениями по поводу нашего разговора с Музакой.   
  
\- А я, думаю, мог бы тебе ответить на твои, - Франкенштейн хитро мне улыбнулся, и чего греха таить, довольно сильно меня этим заинтриговал.   
  
\- Ну-ка, и что ты бы мне по этому поводу мог рассказать? - склонила голову вбок, действительно заинтересовавшись, и не заметила в Франки ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то сулить, что от меня будут что-то утаивать. И была готова ему поверить - он, слыша мои мысли, вместе с этим видел всю эту картину со стороны, следовательно, так сильно, как я, не переживал, думал обо всем этом более трезво, не столь эмоционально и выводы мог иметь довольно интересные.  
  
\- А то, что ты все время упускаешь один, по моему мнению, ключевой факт, заставляющий подобную теплоту от твоих слов чувствовать многих, даже Мастера, - хмыкнул Франкенштейн, на что я только и могла, что бровь вздернуть. Но в чем-то он был прав - по сути, мой муж и мои дети были единственными, кто не выделял меня и того, что я говорю, придавая моим словам какой-то сакральный смысл.  
  
\- И что же это такое, по твоему мнению? - немного расслабилась, понимая, что у Франкенштейна есть ответы на мои вопросы. Возможно, я не буду с ними согласна, или же эти ответы не будут доказаны, но это хотя бы, уже что-то. А не такой затык, как еще некоторое время назад был у меня.   
  
\- Та самая сакральность, как ты успела недавно отметить в своих мыслях, - любимый не больно щелкнул меня по носу, заставляя замереть. Не от жеста, конечно же, а от эмоций что я почувствовала. Эмоций очень близких к тому, что описывал ранее Музака, но в разы слабее. Потому-то я и не сразу это отметила, слабее оно казалось совсем не связанно, но сейчас казалось, что щелчком что-то громко раздалось в моем разуме, расставив все паззлы по своим местам. То же самое я чувствовала каждый раз, когда Франки делился со мной своим опытом, рассказывал о прошлом... - Ты сейчас - уже полноправная посланница божества, и даже не одного. Существа такой силы, что способно самых сильных из нас стереть с лица земли так быстро, что мы даже не успеем осознать того, что это конец. Несмотря на то, что ты - "своя", у тебя есть сила и полномочия доложить об любом инциденте, повергнув нас гневу более сильных существ. Это уже заставляет на подсознательном уровне прислушиваться к тебе. А если еще учитывать, что вскоре и ты такой станешь, если не сказать, что стала уже...  
  
\- Франкенштейн, то что ты описал - это подчинение через страх, - я поджала губы, будучи немного недовольной от такого его вывода, но не показывала явного непринятия, не демонстрировала этого явно - вдруг это я что-то не так поняла? - Если это действительно так, и я тут всех поголовно подчиняю, завязывая это на страхе перед высшими силами, то с какого макара тут это тепло в душе? И почему ты, как резистентный к такому, не говоришь мне об этом?  
  
\- Нет, я не говорил о страхе, - стал отрицать муж это, мягко и примирительно целуя меня в ладошку. - Тут дело не в страхе, а в том, что тебе  _желают_ подчиниться, чтобы получить твою защиту, получить твое одобрение. И нет, опережу твое возмущение, это не сравнение с лестью, - с серьезным видом сказал мой муж и тут же продолжил, теперь только поглаживая ладонь. - К тебе льнут как детеныши к самке, что их выносила и выкормила. Тебе все тут просто напросто доверили не только свои жизни, но и души, ввиду твоего дара. Доверились как более сильной и влиятельной. Потому что там, где ты все можешь решить словами, всем им пришлось бы биться со всех своих сил, а шансы на победу оставались бы все еще такими же плачевными.  
  
\- Фух, поэтому наши дети не чувствуют этого трепета, потому что я для них так или иначе мама? - уточнила у любимого свое предположение, тем самым желая узнать, верно ли я все поняла, и в ответ увидела только его кивок и мягкую улыбку. - Твою-то родительницу, - выдохнула с едва заметным раздражением и откинула с лица влажные волосы. - Еще бы меня эта новость радовала. Вот уж чего-чего я от себя никогда в жизни ожидать и не думала - так того что буду  _настолько_ многодетной мамой, - Франкенштейн от моих слов рассмеялся, а потом одним слитым движением притянул к себе, нежно обнимая, даже поглаживая.   
  
\- А ты не воспринимай себя как мамочку, если это для тебя тяжело, - дорогой уверенно погладил меня по волосам, будто пытался что-то из них вычесывать. Дурные мысли, что ли, пытается так неординарно вытащить? - Если тебе будет проще, то можешь себя просто представлять лидером всех, их предводительницей. В то, что многодетной матерью ты себя не представляла, я склонен поверить, но ни в жизнь не поверю, что никогда не мечтала стать королевой, - я рассмеялась от этих слов, и не в последнюю очередь потому что Франкенштейн был прав. Но мой смех не были до конца искренним - сложенный паззл мне не слишком нравился.   
  
\- Ну ты же знаешь, какая обратная сторона у подобной власти? - с невеселыми думами спросила у мужа, будто желая наглядно показать, что мне не нравиться в его выводе, но вместо этого меня повалили на кровать, нависая сверху с хитрой, дьявольской улыбкой.   
  
\- А король тебе для чего дан, дорогая моя? - от такого скрытого заверения об поддержке, я только расплылась в улыбке, прижимая тесно к себе Франки, без пошлого подтекста. Хотелось просто выразить свою признательность за желание разделить все хорошее, и то не очень. Ну а раз я уж пообещала отцу, что являюсь королевой людей... Что же, думаю, пока у меня такая группа поддержки, то защитить еще парочку рас большой проблемой не будет. Тем более, если учитывать, что уж одна из этих рас плотно устроилась под моим крылышком, точно так же, как Кадисы обосновались в нашем сеульском особняке.   


***  
  
  


Утро поприветствовало меня возмущенным пыхтением над ухом. Меланхолично-медленно приоткрыв глаза я увидела возле себя Франкенштейна, явно давно проснувшегося, но пока что не спешащего покидать кровать. И причина подобной задержки была в его руках. Было немного странно видеть, как пальцы грубо прижимают страницы к твердой обложке, нечеловечески сильно их прессуя, тем более, если учитывать, что Франкенштейн всегда бережно относился к источникам знаний, которыми бесспорно были книги.  
  
\- И чего ты так взъярился? - я перекатилась на живот, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать за ним и оперлась рукой о свой подбородок. - Чем не угодила эта история? - без сомнения сказала это, так как заметила, что мужу остались всего-то какие-то две странички. И быстро дочитав их, он захлопнул книгу, повернувшись ко мне.   
  
\- Я не такой безответственный. Никогда бы не покинул свое создание, зная, что оно может быть опасным для мирного населения. И уж точно не стал бы оставлять его без присмотра, - муж злобно прожигал взглядом обложку. - Да и вообще, идея, что можно дать начало чему-то вот так, специфическим путем, абсурдна. Человека не сделать с помощью науки, можно лишь создать мутанта.  
  
\- Франкенштейн, тебе не стоит злиться, - я попыталась его урезонить, но тот лишь отмахнулся.   
  
\- Не стоит. Я все понимаю. Мэрри Шелли явно создала хорошую книгу, и превосходно показала конфликт науки и естественной очередности жизни. Но я не понимаю, почему на эту роль был избран я? И почему я так карикатурально показан? - Франки повернулся ко мне, в ожидании вопроса, и я только чмокнула его в нос, желая унять раздражение.  
  
\- Потому что таков ты, скорее всего, где-то существуешь. Или существовал. Уверенности в том, кто вдохновлял Шелли нет, пожалуй, ни у кого, но раз она о подобном писала, и во многих вселенных, то значит что где-то ты, вот такой карикатуральный существовал. Ведь главное что здесь ты совсем не такой, не правда ли? - я потянулась к поцелую и имела честь ощущениями понять, что моего любимого мне расслабить получилось. А так же улучшить настроение.   
  
На этой приятной ноте мы с Франкенштейном быстренько собрались, каждый удаляясь по своим делам. Он - будить к жизни и труду остальных водителей, а я - отвоевывать у Кадисов и Музаки свою малышню. В дела мужа я не вникала, зная, что со своей задачей он справится так же, как справлялся раньше - то есть, превосходно. А сама сосредоточилась на своей. В общем, плюсом было то, что дети спали, и с их стороны протестов моей идее не будет. Просто проснутся в другом месте, магия детства и все дела. Переживала я только за то, как к этой идее отнесутся наши няньки, но и тут оказалось без подвоха - даже больше скажу, мне помогли по тихому перенести детей! Так что расположив их удобно на нашей с мужем кровати, я пошла на кухню уже когда мы были в движении. Сделала себе и Франки легкий завтрак, оставив часть для детей под куполом из стазиса и весь путь проболтала с любимым обо всем на свете. Ну, с короткими перерывами, когда проснулись дети, и зашлышав, куда мы едем, потребовали мультики. В основном же обстановка была спокойная, даже до момента, когда мы прибыли и остановились одной дружной компанией на паркинге. Самое время все и всем пояснить.  
  
\- Дорогие мои! Мы в городе Наантали, и наша цель здесь - долина муми-троллей! - радостно воскликнула я, желая всех окружающих немного подбить на энтузиазм, указав на кованые ворота в деревеньку. А то не дело, стоят, недоумевают и только наша детвора радуется. По сути, не удивительно, они уже какое-то время не отвлекаются от этой серии мультиков, временно фанатея.  
  
\- Тролли? Нам придется сражаться? - удивился Бенго, будучи в таком задумчивом состоянии, что становилось понятно - о чем-то вспоминает. - Большие, зеленые... С соплями...   
  
\- Как... Не элегантно, - скривился Раэль, недовольно сжимая руки в кулаки. - Давайте поскорее с этим покончим.  
  
\- Ага, очень злобные, зеленые и мерзкие, - со смешком указала на аниматора одного из мумми-троллей, что как раз проходил недалеко от ворот, то и дело ловя в объятья выпрыгивающих на него из кустов детишек. Естественно, в костюме милого, белого и мягкого существа, какими и были герои этого мультика. Наши спиногрызы тут же радостно подскочили и побежали в направлении героя сказки, что заметив их - раскрыл лапки для объятий.  
  
\- Не вздумай ни с кем драться, - одернула Раэля за рукав Мэй, нарочно привлекая к себе и к нему внимание всей нашей группы.   
  
\- Я просто пошутил, нуна, - оправдывался Кертье и Мэй, успокоенная, прошла дальше, а он выглядел так сконфуженно, что было понятно - он не шутил. Я хмыкнула, и не стала его выдавать перед Санву. Раджек, что тоже стоял рядом, поступил точно так же как и я, только еще ко всему прочему - растрепал волосы младшего Кертье, видимо на правах старшего брата. В то же самое время, Розария, чуть ли не крадучись, подошла к Бенго и Джин-Хо, что стояли вместе, повиснув на них, ухватившись сгибами локтей за их шеи. Делала она это дружески и явно нежно, чтобы ненароком не причинить вреда. Ну-ка, интересно... Я махнула рукой, давая Франкенштейну сигнал, что временно буду вне действия сети и заинтересовано прислушалась, даже не скрывая этого факта. Если уж подслушивать чьи-то разговоры - то только и исключительно явно.  
  
\- Парни, вы в курсе, что это такое? - прошептала заговорщицки благородная, кивком указывая на одного из переодетых в мумми-троллей людей.   
  
\- Да, - не особо уверенно ответил Бенго покосившись на ведьму. - Амина... Ани... Аниматоры?   
  
\- Да это понятно, - махнула рукой Элеанор, не особо отстраняясь. - Но за кого они переодеты, вы не в курсе? - Бенго улыбнулся, посмотрев на нее так снисходительно, словно на ребенка, задавшего наивный вопрос и погладил по голове.   
  
\- Бегемоты, - коротко выдал он, а вот реакция Розарии была бесценной. Та, с плохо читаемым выражением лица посмотрела сначала на модифицированного, а потом на представителей сказки. На ее лицо упала тень, и она отпустила Джин-Хо лишь ради того, чтобы поправить очки.   
  
\- Пожалуй, это тот редкий случай когда я солидарна с вашим Раэлем, - малость угрожающе сверкнула очками лукедонская ведьма и тут я уже не выдержала, взрываясь хохотом. Ах да, точно, у нашей Розарии после приключений в Автсралии особая непереносимость бегемотов.  
  
\- Я сказал что-то не то? - спросил Бенго, недоуменно поглядывая на воинственно настроенную Элеанор и ржущую меня.  
  
\- Ну, - Джин-Хо тоже поправил очки, - ты прав - это обыкновенный бегемот, или гиппопотам, — парнокопытное млекопитающее из семейства бегемотовых, единственный современный вид рода Hippopotamus,- от подобной лекции Бенго вопросительного посмотрел на Розарию. Благородная же все с тем же выражением лица отошла от парней, держась на приличном расстоянии от аниматоров, в то время как остальные наслаждались пребыванием в деревеньке. Больше всего радовались дети, и поэтому никто им не мешал. На выход мы собрались только спустя три часа, до того приятно было пройтись по таком прекрасном месте. Ведь по сути, здесь создали действительно сказочное место - не только в плане пребывания здесь "странных существ", но и в плане прекрасных лестных массивов, почти таких, какими их создала природа.   
  
\- Это утомительно, - потер шею Джин-Хо, когда мы уже пересекли ворота, направляясь в сторону паркинга. Его взгляд мазнул по витрине тематического ресторана, что был неподалеку. - Даже от работы так не устаешь. Может поедим, а?   
  
\- Если хотите, то можете перекусить в кемперах. Но общий обед будет только в Хельсинки, - ответила ему на вопрос, а потом повернулась к остальным, чувствуя от его предложения искорки интереса и в других. - В столице гуляем до вечера, потом у нас самолет в Сеул. Так что советую абсолютно всем за те два часа собрать свои пожитки, мы заедем в аэропорт и оставим их уже там. А после сдадим кемпера, согласно договоренности.   
  
\- Мои вещи со мной, - Джин-Хо помахал телефоном в руке.   
  
\- Ох, домой, - с улыбкой потянулась Мэй. - Хочу рамен. Много Рамена.   
  
\- Это я обо всех сувенирах, - уточнила, внимательно глядя на Джин-Хо и Мэй, а потом Франкенштейн решил дополнить меня. Видимо, чтобы уж точно ни у кого не осталось сомнений.   
  
\- Не советую расслабляться, у вас еще и в Сеуле есть много вещей, - муж внимательно посмотрел на Мэй. - Из Италии, от заказанного художника, уже пришел потрет жучары. Да и Раэль, Такео и Урокай когда в Сеул собирались, забирали многое.   
  
\- Просто как приедем, то все сгрузим на кучу, и разберемся что, чье и кому, - примирительно улыбнулась Сейра, видимо, не желая чтобы вспыхнул конфликт. Я только бровь вскинула - такая манера речи благородной могла судить только о том, что социализация у нее идет полным ходом, и вскоре она либо догонит Розарию, либо даже перегонит - молодая же, разум все еще гибкий и способный приспосабливаться.  
  
\- О, портрет, - оживилась Мэй, явно не заметив моей задумчивости. Впрочем, сама Роярд тоже не заметила, ну, или просто не приняла этого на свой счет. - Фланель, тебе копия нужна?   
  
\- Уж нет, спасибо, обойдусь, - умильно улыбнулся Франкенштейн, наглядно показывая всем, кто мог ее лицезреть, что такая улыбка вполне может быть кровожадной при желании. - Имею честь каждый день созерцать оригинал.   
  
\- Вот и прекрасно, раз мы все решили - милости прошу по кемперам, - быстро сообщила я, чувствуя, что назревает не очень приятная ситуация, а значит, действовать надо быстро и решительно. Как-то не улыбается мне запомниться здешним работникам за драку на паркинге... 


	215. Часть 211

Разойтись по кемперам получилось спокойно, без драк и даже без особых пререканий. Не знаю, как остальные, но вот наш с любимым кемпер в большинстве утопал в эмоциях искреннего куража, удовольствия и воодушевления. В большинстве, так как по численности дети все-таки побеждали со мной с мужем. Ведь не считать же мне свою шизу-сожителя как дополнительного взрослого? Но такой расклад, а именно - преобладание детской непосредственности на нашей территории угнетающим не было, если не сказать, что наоборот - было в этом искреннем смехе что-то завораживающее. Детки чуть ли не сразу, как вернулись в наше средство передвижения, побежали на второй этаж и засели там уже основательно, делясь с друг другом впечатлениями, общаясь и иногда споря. И даже перед друг другом старались делать последнее "по-взрослому" - с подходящей интонацией, подбирая аргументы... От которых иногда пробирало на смех, конечно, но их старания были похвальными. И довольно значительно льстили мне - приятно было осознавать, что твои дети растут интеллигентными и не в последнюю очередь - твоими стараниями.  
  
\- Пришло сообщение, которое может тебя довольно сильно обрадовать, - раздался голос вместе с вибрацией, но к моему удивлению, не со стороны Пита, а из кармана, от моего телефона. Подобное обращение меня немного удивило, на фоне Пита мой мобильник казался на редкость молчаливым типом, да и все информации мне передавать спешил именно мой ассистент, коим стали уже для меня мои часы... Но, что есть, то есть, от прежних размышлений он меня отвлек качественно, что позволило мне заметить, что мы уже вообще-то в пути. Пропадать из реальности, теряясь в своих мыслях, конечно, было так себе, но сейчас, когда мы были на каникулах, да и от меня ничего особого не требовалось, я себя осуждать за это не стала, без толку. Так что расслабленным движением налила себе в кружку дымящийся, недавно приготовленный чай и кружку с таким же содержимым отнесла мужу. Оказавшись в рубке водителя, я без сомнений села рядом, подхватив на колени один пушистый, черный клубочек шерсти, что грелся на приборной панели со стороны пассажира. И только тогда, чувствуя полный комфорт и удовлетворение - решилась вытащить из кармана телефон и продолжить начатый разговор.   
  
\- О, правда? Мне пришло что-то по-круче рекламы туалетной бумаги? - я хмыкнула своим воспоминаниям, когда подобное действительно пришло в смс-ке. И не смотря на слова, что могли любому показаться резкими - в моем голосе не было ни толики сарказма. Правда вот в ответ мне не сказали ничего, абсолютно, ни одной вибрации, звука, будто телефон был не живой. Даже больше скажу - будто резко пришел в непригодность, так как экран не реагировал ни на какие мои действия. Да что же это... Неужели мне достался телефон с такой нежной натурой, что даже от подобного оскорбился? - Эй, Пит, - тихо позвала своего верного помощника, не до конца понимая, что сейчас происходит - реальная поломка или просто маленькая драма. - Можешь мне сказать что с твоим товарищем по несчастью касательно служения мне до последнего перегоревшего чипа? - снова попыталась я выйти на шуточный лад, но к моему удивлению, Пит не стал привычно показывать своей веселости. На экране часов появилась лишь маленькая, робкая, улыбающаяся эмодзи.   
  
\- Я предполагаю, что твой телефон, как бы это сказать... - в механическом, уже привычном и родном голосе сквозила неуверенность, абсолютно не присущая обычно скромному искусственному интеллекту. - Страдает от дефицита внимания с твоей стороны. Ну, или простыми словами - ревнует тебя ко мне. И пытается как-то выделиться, показывая себя в каждой ситуации, где он может применять свои прямые обязанности, пока находится рядом с тобой.   
  
\- Вот те на, телефоны меня еще никогда не ревновали, - послала Франкенштейну красноречивый взгляд, на что тот только пожал плечами, разыгрывая из себя непричастного. Не говорю, что именно он заставил мой телефон ревновать, но как вспомню те его начальные пикировки с Димой... Примером мой муж раньше был дурным по этой части, что уж тут говорить. - Это так? - обратилась я уже напрямую к телефону, дополнительно чуть огладив его корпус, смахивая упавшие на него только что пылинки. Ответом мне было красноречивое хмыканье и все становилось понятно - мне признались в этом, пусть и отваги сказать это прямо не было. Ну и ладно, такое - тоже вполне понятный сигнал.   
  
\- Но я не удивлен, - сказал Пит, с абсолютно не присущим технике сопереживаем. - Я в самом деле понимаю эту обиду и эти чувства. Твой телефон одушевлен, а ты не обращаешь на него почти никакого внимания, иногда даже не используешь его для его прямых обязанностей, пользуясь при этом моей помощью. И в отличие от меня же - у вас с ним почти никаких отношений, словно чужие друг другу, а ты, если говорить прямо, дала ему начало, дала вторую жизнь. Жизнь полную одиночества и пренебрежения, будто самолично устроила ему за какие-то былые прегрешения ад на земле, - несмотря на резкие формулировки и безжалостную прямоту, в голосе Питера чувствовалась некоторая жалость и участие. С того, что я поняла - не ко мне. Хорошо хоть, что не чувствовала от своих часов осуждения, хоть и понимала, что если таковое бы появилось - я на это бы заслуживала. То, что Пит описал - действительно было ужасным. И плюс ко всему - все было абсолютной правдой. - Ты ему даже имени не дала, хотя он тебе намекнул на это еще задолго до меня. У вас совсем никакой связи нет. Как незнакомцы друг другу приходитесь.  
  
\- Вот уж как многодетная мать, так многодетная по полной, - хмыкнула, улыбаясь Франки и намекая на наш недавний важный разговор. - С детьми связь вырабатывай, со школьниками - вырабатывай, с модифицированными, на правах шефини- тоже вырабатывай. Да даже с кошкой связь выработать надо, а тут еще одна ниточка, - огладила пальцем экран, будто желая намекнуть, что говорю это без особого упрека.   
  
\- Но на этом держится жизнь. На вечном вырабатывании связей, на разрыве ненужных и сплетении новых, - встрял в нашу крошечную дискуссию Франкенштейн, отпив немного чая и послав мне мысленно успокаивающую улыбку. - Вся жизнь - это бесконечная работа над удержанием и поддержанием взаимоотношений, а так же поиск новых. Следовательно, тебе, дорогая, не стоит на это жаловаться, а лучше думать, как исправиться. Для начала, неплохим способом наладить связь было бы - найти имя.  
  
\- Имя? - я кивнула сама себе, хоть и вопрос задавала далеко не себе самой. - Даже не представляю, какое имя будет подходить мобильному телефону. Да и Пит мне сам немного подсказал, как бы желал называться. А ты, мой мобильник? - с улыбкой, но далеко не издевательской, посмотрела в камеру, без лишней тревоги чувствуя, как оттуда за мной наблюдают. И это был далеко не Тао. - Возможно, ты уже перебирал какие-то варианты и нашел себе какое-то, что бы тебе подходило?  
  
\- Если честно, - от телефона раздался совсем огорошенный и неуверенный голос. - Я о подобном даже не задумывался. Уже не надеялся, будучи предельно искренним, - конечно, в любом другом случае, я бы восприняла эти слова, как острую шпильку, но сейчас они звучали до того растерянно, что у меня не было сомнений, что те слова идут от глубины совсем не механической души моего девайса.   
  
Обреченности на лице у меня скрыть не получалось - имя мобильному не шло совсем, не придумывалось, словно сейчас карма отыгрывалась на мне за все случаи удачного наименования чего угодно и кого угодно. Вниманию Франкенштейна мои маленькие мучения, конечно же, не ушли, и я уже по одному его задумчивому взгляду поняла, что тот ринулся меня выручать, перебирая у себя на уме возможные варианты. Мне даже не хотелось влезать в эти мысли. С одной стороны - чтобы не мешать процессу, а с второй - не хотелось утонуть в том океане информации, что был способен переваривать Франки. Вместо этого сама стала думать, пытаясь выбрать что-то в меру современное, что легко бы сокращалось к удобной версии, но вместе с тем было достойным и подходящим. Ведь нельзя забывать - как корабль назовешь, так он и поплывет. А пол часа звать телефон, в экстренных ситуациях (которые, будем честными, могут случиться в любой момент) тоже не катит, так что и сокращение нужно, удобное и тоже в меру красивое.  
  
\- Знаешь, есть у меня на примете одно имя, - довольно быстро отозвался Франкенштейн, будто только и ожидал, пока в моих мыслях ненадолго наступит пауза. - Я сам никогда не думал его применять к называнию кого-либо, просто столкнулся с ним, но думаю, что тебе могло бы понравится. Так же, как и твоему мобильному, - коротко подмигнул мне муженек, очевидно пользуясь тем, что его жест не имел возможности попасть в поле "зрения" моей мобилки.   
  
\- Ну, знаешь ты меня хорошо, так что не сомневаюсь, что мне понравилось бы, - кивнула на эти слова. - Но вот сам называемый точно желал бы услышать, - намекнула любимому, заметив очень знакомую, мягкую, с нотками хитрости, улыбку.   
  
\- Вальиф, - коротко бросил Франкенштейн, и выезжая из поворота, взглянул в нашу сторону. По большей части его взгляд был обращен к мобильному. - Из лукедонского это обозначает "освобождающий". Как вам?   
  
\- О, как по мне - бомба! - тут же с энтузиазмом сказала, отчасти потому что действительно нравилось, а отчасти - потому что своих идей не было совсем. А после такого разговора оставлять телефон безымянным, отмахиваясь, что в следующий раз назовем - тоже не было хорошо. Ну в самом же деле, я же не изверг какой-то, понимаю, что подобное вполне так может быть обидно. Вон, как Пит дулся, когда я его всего-то один день не носила, оставив в день свадьбы чуть ли не на целый день одного в комнате.   
  
\- И мне кажется, вариант неплохой, - добавил Пит, явно пытаясь поддержать хоть как то своего брата по несчастью. - Довольно оригинальное имя, в толпе такого не услышишь.   
  
\- И сокращается удобно, "Валя", - добавила я то, что действительно мне очень нравилось при выборе этого имени. - При сильной нужде не нужно будет звать пол часа.   
  
\- Если это может быть стимулом к тому, чтобы чаще меня звать, - тут же ответил мой мобильный, не скупясь на издевку в механическом голосе, - то я согласен так называться.   
  
\- Но тебе-то нравится? - спросила без сарказма, с участием глядя в фронтальную камеру, что уже даже про себя воспринимала как глаза своего девайса. - Мне не хочется, чтобы ты потом чувствовал себя с этим именем плохо, только потому что поспешно на него согласился, лишь чтобы угодить кому-то.   
  
\- Нет, мне действительно нравится, - согласился мой телефон, тут же во весь экран показывая хлопающего в ладоши Андроида. - Возможно, в моем голосе этого не слышно, но уж прости, я не привык вообще отзываться, а уж тем более показывать эмоции, - хотелось рассмеяться от того, что едкость в голосе, в противовес слышна была чуть ли не идеально, но делать этого не стала. Все-таки, сама налажала. Вместо этого я удобнее перехватила одной рукой телефон, второй поглаживая робко затарахтевшую от ласки Адели.   
  
\- Ладно, раз тебе нравится, то я счастлива, - кивнула своему телефону, мягко и не резко нажимая на клавишу блокировки. - А теперь, Вальиф, или просто Валя, показывай мне то сообщение, что по идее должно было меня обрадовать.   
  
\- Сию минуту,  _мамочка_ , - опять издеваясь, бросил он, а потом экран сам разблокировался, выкидывая меня сразу в диалоговое окно сообщений, которое я точно не открывала раньше.   
  
Приходящая смс-ка и правда обрадовала, но кроме того, шокировала тоже. Писала мне Александра, причем, не простецкое "привет, как дела", но коротко и по делу. По такому делу, что мои глаза округлились, и сама я едва сдержалась от того, чтобы подпрыгнуть в кресле. В черепной коробке, казалось, был одновременно и вакуум, и рой мыслей. Точнее, рой одной, но повторяющейся мысли, слов из смс - "по Ноблесс вышло аниме, советую поскорее посмотреть, огонь". Вместе с тем была и эмодзи, представляющая огонь, а так же - ссылка на сайт, где можно было посмотреть, удобно и с субтитрами. Я молча и спокойно сняла Адели с колен, а после резко повернулась к Франкенштейну, что тоже выглядел шокированным. Но в отличии от своего мужа, я уже знала, как поступлю и в какой очередности.  
  
\-  _Ты не прерывайся, надо в Хельсинки заехать спокойно. Я просмотрю первой, могу устроить и тебе прямой эфир,_ \- сообщала это я уже из кухни, так как не хотелось долго ждать, а побыстрее втянуться в просмотр. А потому уже копировала ссылку, пересылая на ноутбук и с радостью выдохнула, когда все загрузилось. Хорошо, что вся наша техника имела соединение с интернетом другого мира, благодаря общим усилиям Тао и Пита. Правда, в этот раз я не забыла поблагодарить еще одного члена нашей компании, что посодействовал этому. - Валя, спасибо тебе что передал сообщение. Напиши за меня, пожалуйста, Алекси что я очень рада и благодарю ее.   
  
\- Будет сделано! - коротко и довольно радостно воскликнул Валя в ответ, а я, мягко улыбаясь, со свободной душой обратила все свое внимание на просмотр, стараясь не особо отвлекаться.   
  
Переполняли меня самые различные эмоции. И восторг от того, как нарисованы персонажи, восторг от движения, динамичности, звуков, чего в манхве особо не было, радость от голосов, что действительно были похожи на голоса наших домашних... Ловила так же волны ужасного раздражения, как своего, так и моих Франкенштейнов - что мужа, что симбионта. Временами этот уровень пародии и попытки выставить все в юморическом свете просто обижало. Но я, в отличии от своих мужчин, вовремя успела спохватиться, понимая, что аниме не обязательно должно слепо передавать все то же, что и появлялось на страницах комикса. Даже больше скажу, отдельной жемчужинкой было добавление новых юмористических элементов. Но как ни пытай себя успокоить, было обидно за изменение имен некоторых персонажей и за то, что Юна и Суйи будто бы вообще не существовали. Точнее, не существовала Суйи, Юна же была только в флэшбеках. О том, как представили Раскрею, я и вовсе молчу.  
  
\- Не знаю толком, как к этому относиться, - вслух сказала я, набирая то же самое Алекси. - Но если очень сильно обобщать - мне понравилось. Не секрет, конечно, что книга, как и комиксы, в разы лучше экранизации, но в этом случае все не так плохо, могло быть хуже, - вновь озвучила свои мысли, и посмотрела в сторону мужа. - А ты,  _Франкен_ , как думаешь? - слегка его подколола, так как чувствовала, что тот близок к освобождению Копья, и не без ехидства заметила темные витки ауры, что заполонили место водителя, успешно вышугав оттуда Адели.   
  
\- А может, будет лучше, если ты надо мной не будешь издеваться? - немного нервно, с раздражением бросил муж, но услышав топанье наверху, свернул свое Копье. Правда, поздно - любопытные мордашки тут же интересом выдвинулись, смотря в низ и пытаясь понять, что же такого интересного происходит. - Но в общих чертах - познавательно. Думаю, можешь без сомнений скачать, чтобы потом показать другим. Если кого-то будет задевать или обижать происходящее на экране - никто не заставит их смотреть дальше.   
  
\- Думаю, ты прав, - повернулась к компьютеру, пользуясь удобной хакерской кнопочкой пиратского скачивания данных из любого источника, что так добродушно предоставил Тао, устанавливая ее на каждый компьютер, что считался принадлежащим домашним. А после, когда уверилась, что каждая из тринадцати серий стоит на скачивании, немного мечтательно зажмурилась, потянувшись мыслями к любимому и незначительно его дергая. -  _А эти сцены боя... Признай, это было шикарно от начала и до конца_ , - произнесла мысленно, чтобы не пробуждать интерес детей. Все-таки, японского они не знают, читать еще так досконально не умеют, так что нечего их зазря нервировать невозможностью посмотреть. А так... Кто знает, возможно, если всем понравится, и кто-то захочет блеснуть своими навыками, то можно будет сделать озвучку с оригинальными голосами героев? Уверена, многим такое бы невероятно польстило. И было бы занятным творческим заданием.  
  
Наши детки, выглянув, и не найдя ничего интересного подбежали к Франкенштейну, чтобы его расспросить об мотивах его поступка, но так как дорогой понял, что показывать им аниме я пока не хочу - выкрутился как-то, не говоря о сути, но и стараясь не лгать. Близняшки, услышав это скорчили недовольные рожицы, пожурили Франки "за несдержанность" и побежали наверх снова предаваясь играм. А вот Генрих остановился возле меня, заглядывая в экран. Конечно, ничего так такого не было, только страница загрузки, но взгляд сына был таким... Таким серьезным и сосредоточенным, что мне казалось, что он уже обо всем догадался. От такого стало немного жутко, но потом сынок, словно по щелчку, искреннее и лучисто мне улыбнулся, крепко прижался и со словами "я - котик мамочки" убежал наверх. Это было довольно странно... Хотя нет, полностью крипово, о чем я мысленно поделилась с мужем. И почувствовала безмолвное, беспомощное согласие.   
  
\- Ольга, новое сообщение! - тут же радостно бросил Вальиф, и я с преувеличенным энтузиазмом подхватила в руки мобильный. Не хотелось самой себе признаваться в том, что дети даже саму меня, их мать, немного пугают.  


Вы, 13:23  
_Не знаю толком, как к этому относиться.  
Но если очень сильно обобщать - мне понравилось :)_

\--- Новое сообщение ---

Алекси, 13:37    
_ДА, ЗНАЮ. Боже, я при первых двух трех сериях  
тоже материлась как сапожник, что неправильно все...  
Но в итоге заебись же! Ты ведь не злишься, что я  
так поздно тебе сообщила, когда все уже вышло? :с_

  
На Алекси за подобное я не была зла, думаю, будь я на ее месте, тоже бы сомневалась в том, стоит ли этим делиться с тем, к кому непосредственно это относится. Так что не сомневаясь долго, стала печатать ей ответ.  
  
Вы, 13:43  
_Пфф, да расслабься. Главное что вообще сказала -  
у меня на твоем месте были бы сильные сомнения :_ _D_

_А вообще, скажи как у тебя дела? А то я так рванула  
к просмотру, что даже не спросила._   
  
Вдогонку первому сообщению выслала второе, чтобы Алекси не подумала, что я на нее за что-то затаила обиду - знаем, плавали, подруга умеет себя накручивать. И возможно поймет, что я банально меняю тему, но возможно мне повезет, и она не станет на этом сильно зацикливать внимание. Ожидая на ответ я распределила скачанные серии в папки, уже зная что Тао их вскоре найдет, но по поводу этого не нервничала вообще - все-таки, аниме секретом в нашей семье быть не должно, многих оно касается. Но опять удариться в философию не дал мне Валя, тут же показав на экране новое сообщение. 

  
Алекси, 13:45  
_У меня? Аха-ха... Я тебе уже говорила,  
что у тебя отличная интуиция, подружаня?_

  
Подобное сообщение не настрожить не могло, так что я тут же принялась читать следующее, чувствуя, как напрягаюсь.  
  
  


Алекси 13:47  
_У меня сейчас немного сложная ситуация, искреннее говоря.  
Из-за сраного коронавируса многие остались без  
работы, и я, все еще со времен нашего возвращения  
ищу новую работу, да вот только найти не могу.  
Но ты не волнуйся! Не унываю, Паша как-то  
нас вытягивает, так что нет критической ситуации._

  
Вы, 13:51  
_Алекси, ты мне почему не сказала раньше, что  
у вас проблемы? Я могу прийти к вам, немного  
помочь - как ни крути, косвенно ты работу  
потеряла из-за меня и задержки в моем мире._   
  
  


Алекси 13:03  
_Оля, спокойствие! Была бы у нас сильно  
безнадежная ситуэйшин - я бы дала знать.  
Тебе ли не знать, как я драмы люблю _ _XD  
_ _У нас правда не так сильно с деньгами напряг,  
как могло бы показаться. Я даже могу найти   
положительные стороны этого хаоса - мамуля  
уговорила папулю, что не надо так принимать  
Пашу в штыки. У Доминики-то все более чем  
плачевно с парнем, той еще скотиной оказался!  
Так что мы с родителями помирились, маман  
теперь видит во мне шанс на продолжение рода  
и не возникает. Ну и раз мы помирились, то   
они мне и помогают немного финансово.  
Честное пионерское, сиди на попе ровно,  
наслаждайся отдыхом, и не волнуйся за нас.  
Мы уже большие, справимся :р_

  
Только головой покачала в ответ на такое сообщение. Александра, конечно, была в своем репертуаре, и если чего-то не хотела, то упрямилась до последнего. Правда, чего она там могла так не желать моего присутствия? Боялась чего-то мне сказать? Я прищурилась, но возможные варианты, за что она могла бы получить взбучку, просто не придумывались. Моя подруга была права - она, вместе с Пашей - взрослые ребята. Что сделают - то и будут иметь, самостоятельность никто не отменял. Да и точно не мне надо стоять им над головой и капать на мозги, теперь, когда я узнала, что Алекси помирилась с родителями, то точно знала что вакансия заботливой мамочки моей подруги уже занята. И честно говоря - вздохнула с облегчением. Брать на себя эту роль не хотелось. Как и по каждому зову бегать из мира в мир.   
  
_Ты не подумала, что именно тем руководилась Алекси, отговаривая тебя приходить?_ \- моя "шиза" воспользовалась тем, что Алекси печатает вторую простынь, и завладел моим вниманием.  _Все-таки, если бы ты так бегала туда-сюда, то только зря бы себя ослабляла. Помнишь ведь, что силами нежелательно пользоваться после визитов в другие миры. Да и Александра... Думаю, она тоже немного боится, поэтому и не хочет так часто твоих визитов, как и самой тебя навещать.  
  
Боится чего? - _ поинтересовалась у своего симбионта. _Каждый мой визит не означает - головомойку.  
  
Привязаться еще сильнее она боится, - _ мягко опроверг Франкенштейн.  _Ей нравится наш мир, наша жизнь, наши домашние. И ты ей нравишься, очень хорошая из тебя подруга, это все очевидно. Но есть кое-что, что заметить не так просто - она привязана к своему миру. К семье, к друзьям, даже к памятным местам. Александра, пускай и пытается не показывать этого - очень чувствительная девушка, очень сентиментальная. Слишком тяжело бы переживала "переезд" в наш мир, а навещай ты ее чаще - она бы в итоге на этом настояла. Потому что тебя она тоже не хочет терять, -_ слова моего внутреннего голоса немного меня огорошили. Не то, чтобы я этого не знала и раньше, но теперь понимала, что эти вот попытки Алекси сменить тему - не столько ради отвлечения моего внимания, а своего. Она просто опасалась, что поддастся искушению, обменяв меня и "героев манхвы" на все свое окружение. Как бы это не казалось крутым - такой обмен был откровенно неравным. Мягкие вибрации в руке вывели меня из глубокого рефлексирования, и кинув взгляд на экран - отметила еще одно немаленькое сообщение. 

Алекси 13:12  
_Кстати, я тебе еще о кое-чем похвастаться  
должна! По сути, это было главным фактором,  
примирившим меня с родителями. Паша теперь  
у нас крутой водитель! Он подавал анкету в фонд  
сотрудничества с Норвегией, спонсирование ради  
развития стран ЕС. Так что ему крупно повезло  
сдать права бесплатно, выучил все блистательно,   
и дело в шляпе. Папа как прознал, так сам лично  
приехал, пустил за руль своей ласточки и сидя на  
пассажирском проверял моего пусю_ _XD_ _Ох,  
Олька, я ТАК угорала, что ты не представляешь!  
Пашу ведь считай, ну очень трудно вывести из   
себя, чуть ли не невозможно. Так что это было  
еще похуже экзамена, но Пашуля справился.  
Горжусь им, как самой собой _ _< 3 _ _А гордиться  
собой я тоже могу! Не просиживаю дома просто  
так, тупея на диване, а делом полезным занята.  
Наконец-то руки дошли до диплома.   
Конспект уже подправила, так что трагедии  
нет, осталось еще три месяца на сдачу. Так что  
не волнуйся, мы тут не унываем, и ты тоже за  
нас не переживай! А то я прекрасно тебя знаю -  
за своих порвешь как тузик грелку, и прибежишь  
из другого мира, даже если надо просто насморк  
вылечить :_ _D_

  
На такую откровенную поддевку подруги я только хмыкнула, но потом собралась и написала такую же простыню в ответ. И то, что рада ее перемирию с родными, и что безумно радуюсь прогрессу как своего негласного подопечного, так и моей подруги. Даже предложила ей делиться со мной успехами, и когда напишет хотя бы каркас диплома - подослать мне. Уж мы-то с Франкенштейном проверим на совесть, сможем указать на самые незначительные ошибочки, к которым смогут придраться, и подруга точно защитит свою работу, хоть какие мегеры ей в комиссии попадутся. Не грознее нас с мужем будут, это точно! Слово за слово наш разговор с Алекси поутих сам по себе, так сказать, исчерпали текущие темы, а искать следующих - смысла не было. Мне стоило еще немного поболтать с детишками перед приездом в Хельсинки, объяснить им то и другое. Так что с подругой я временно простилась, как и с ноутбуком (пока что не одушевленным, к счастью) и Валей.   
  
Правда вот на лестнице наверх я встала как вкопанная, осознав одну простую истину - разговор может получиться больше серьезным, чем я ожидала вначале. А все потому что я не знала как дети отнесутся к вести, что мы возвращаемся домой. Забирали их оттуда крохами, а завтра, когда будем на месте - они будут уже вполне самостоятельные и осознающие то и другое. Да если так подумать, то они даже могут и не помнить своего дома. Выросли они в пути, и в том же путешествии сформировали основу своей психики. Не известно, как они отнесутся к тому, что придется жить в одном городе, привыкать к своему местоположению, что каждого дня не будем срываться в соседние страны. Детская психика, конечно, довольно пластичная, и привыкают, обучаются они проще и быстрее, но помня свое детство мне отчаянно хотелось уберечь своих детей от любой травмы. И уж точно не хотелось быть причиной оной. Значит, поговорить придется серьезно.   
  
\- А что тут делают мои малютки? - игривым тоном бросила уже поднимаясь на последние ступеньки, замечая как девочки делают Генриху прическу и макияж, пытаясь сделать из него что-то на подобии гота. Нашли, таки, мою косметичку. Хорошо хоть что я сильно этим делом не увлекаюсь, и набор у меня минимальный - тушь, карандаш, пудра, тональник и какая-то жидкая подводка. Больший выбор был только в помадах, но тут дети отдали предпочтение нейтральной, почти телесной помаде. Ага, чтобы нарисовать Генри черные, мультяшные губы, поверх нее. - Та-а-ак, девочки, а что мы тут над братом издеваемся?  
  
\- Мы не издеваемся, - спокойно заявила сосредоточенная Фрэнни, как раз делая брату десятый хвостик. А вот Виктория замерла с карандашом в руке, занесенным над губой сына. Коротко взглянув на меня она просияла такой искренней улыбкой, будто что-то хотела выпросить у меня и тут же вернулась к художествам, кивнув головой.   
  
\- Генри сам захотел. Скажи, брат? - попросила Вика, и Генри улыбнулся мне так же как минутой назад его сестра.   
  
\- Точно, мама, я попросил сестричек. Я хотел быть крутым, как твои любимые певцы! - он с горящими восторгом глазами показал диск  The Pretty Reckless,  что я получила на день рождения от Урокая. Вздохнула сквозь смешок и покачала головой, посмотрев на этих маленьких деятелей. Даже в мыслях не было их ругать - ну кто в детстве не экспериментирует с косметикой? Со всеми так бывает, разве что иногда это косметика любой женщины из семьи, а иногда - краски, фломастеры и другое.   
  
\- Ладно, раз согласие было с двух сторон, то санкций не будет, - поднесла руки в защитном жесте, но серьезным взглядом намекнула, что именно то, что было согласие - самое важное. То, что взяли без спроса - уже другая тема, но кстати да. И об этом надо упомянуть. - Только в следующий раз, не берите чужое без спроса, хорошо? Это не воспитано.   
  
\- А ты нам разве купишь нашу косметику? - этот вопрос, как ни странно, прозвучал от Генриха. Удивленно изогнув бровь я посмотрела на сына, но лишь рукой махнула - вся семья пользуется, так вся.   
  
\- Когда-то, когда будете постарше - точно купим. Но сейчас вы еще слишком маленькие для этого, - увидела как вся тройка подобралась, готовая спорить, и остановила их серьезным выражением лица. - Дорогие, об этом вопросе поговорим позже. Возможно, нам удастся найти компромисс. Сейчас же я хочу с вами поговорить о другом. Серьезно поговорить.   
  
\- Да, мама, - сказал это Генри, и близняшки последовали его примеру, садясь на полу по обе его стороны и ожидающее глядя на меня. Меня, конечно, забавлял немного внешний вид сына, но прямо сейчас вести его мыться я не спешила. Пускай немного нарадуется. Заместо этого я села по турецки на пол, напротив наших спиногрызов, и внимательно взглянув в глаза каждого отдельно, тяжело вздохнула. С каждым часом там все больше понимания и осознанности. Не берусь судить так сходу, но похоже что психическое развитие нашей троицы шло еще быстрее физического.   
  
\- Дорогие мои, вы уже наверное заметили, что в каждой сказке и в каждом фильме у героев есть свой дом, своя норка и прочее? - задала этот наводящий вопрос, и заметив кивки, продолжила. - У нас, естественно, тоже есть дом. И это не кемпер, у нас есть особняк в Сеуле. И сегодня мы туда возвращаемся, - сказала это спокойно, ожидая реакции нашей малышни, и ожидаемо, увидела удивление.  
  
\- Мы знаем что у нас есть дом... - несколько неуверенно произнесла Вика, а я вскинула брови. Так вот оно что, значит, удивление у них спровоцировала тема разговора и постановка вопроса, а не сам факт того, что дом у них есть. Ну, так даже лучше, наверное. - Нам ведь другие говорили об этом.   
  
\- И мы знали, что мы туда вернемся, - таким же тоном, как ее сестра, сказала Фрэнсис, а я чуть нахмурилась.   
  
\- "Туда вернемся"? - переспросила у близняшки, но смотрела на всех поочередно. - Хотите сказать, вы  _помните_ дом?  
  
\- Да, - уверенно, но осторожно сказал Генрих, смотря на меня так, будто я была потенциальным врагом. Это-то меня отрезвило. Я мотнула головой, сделав лицо попроще, хотя должна признаться, чувствовала себя, как пыльным мешком по голове стукнутая.   
  
\- Извините мамочку, я просто очень удивилась, - пояснила детям свое поведение, заметив их ответное недоумение. - Просто, вы были еще слишком маленькие, чтобы это помнить. Обычно люди такого не помнят, - объяснила им, как взрослым, не подбирая особых формулировок и почувствовала, что теперь между нами начало выстраиваться взаимопонимание, а не взаимное шокирование.   
  
\- Но это ведь ничего плохого? - уточнила Фрэнсис, чуть нервно сжав пальцы одной ладони в другой.   
  
\- Нет, плохого здесь ничего нет, но перед обычными людьми этим лучше не хвастаться, - тут же ответила, даже не долго думая. Не знаю, как будет с взрослением детей, но не хотелось бы, чтобы те еще и нападки получали от других за любое не осторожно сказанное слово. - Вам либо не поверят, либо будут подозревать в чем-то нехорошем.  
  
\- Просто потому что мы помним свое детство? - как-то возмущенно спросила Виктория, но я видела по ней - не в мою сторону эти эмоции были направлены. - Да что с ними не так, с этими обычными людьми?   
  
\- Это не так, что с ними что-то не так, - уверено заявила, заметив в какую сторону начинают двигаться, возможно по моей вине, мысли детей. - Люди просто боятся того, что неизведанное, новое для них. В большинстве случаев. Поэтому вам, при контактах с кем-то обычным, следует выдавать себя за максимально обычных детей. Для собственной безопасности, - попыталась я как можно проще объяснить детям то, что уже пожалуй давно следовало объяснить, но по взгляду всех троих поняла, что момент выбрала правильный. Меня явно поняли.  
  
\- Ты о том, что от нас могут из-за этого отстраняться или обзывать? Ведь физически мы бы могли дать отпор, - спросил Генрих, что явно обдумывал каждое мое слово особо тщательно, и я только кивнула.  
  
\- Именно. Больно можно сделать не только кулаками, но и словами. А я очень не хочу, чтобы вы были одиноки, - с грустью взглянула на детей, пытаясь им передать, что не смотря на трудности, им не стоит отодвигать себя от общества, но следующие слова Генри дали мне понять, что в своих усилиях я немного провалилась.   
  
\- Мы не будем одиноки, - уверенно заявил сын, к внешнему виду которого я уже настолько привыкла, что только сейчас, когда он улыбнулся, вновь заметила за собой желание рассмеяться. Ну или мне просто стало теплее на душе от его улыбки? - Это невозможно, когда у нас есть такая большая семья.   
  
После этих слов, вся тройка как один слитый разум бросилась на меня с обнимашками, и не ответить на них я не могла. Несмотря на то, что с подобной идеей - держаться только семьи и не связываться с никем из вовне - я была в корне не согласна. Только вот, оказалось, что я была слишком слабая, чтобы прервать такой трогательный момент, объясняя детям все подробнее, давая понять, что имела ввиду, и вместо этого - только сильнее прижала их к себе. Своих, так быстро повзрослевших, детишек. Ведь объяснить все я могу и сразу после обнимашек, а терять такой момент - было выше моих сил и желаний.


End file.
